The Diego Diaries 4
by arctapus
Summary: This is a continuation of Parts 1, 2 and 3. The site punishes me for making long stories so here we go. This continues part 3 of the hilarity that is RvI, P&OP and the rebuilding of their civilization since the Fall. This is in anticipation of retrieving Cybertron and offing Megatron once and for all. Welcome aboard. Bookmark or whatever because here we go...!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

This site hates me. Here's hoping this reaches you. :D

The Diego Diaries: Habitat 3 (687)

-0-On the ground, Earth

Prowl watched the helicopter that began to edge closer. He was standing straight up, staring at the pilot who looked shocked. Cameras were rolling and he knew that he was on the local as well as probably national and international news. :Sir, we have a situation:

:I see it: Optimus replied. :N.E.S.T. is on the way:

Prowl turned to his companions. :Get him ready to go. Call a bridge, then leave. I will take care of this:

Jolt and Jazz nodded, then gripped the unconscious Decepticon. For a moment they waited, then a bridge appeared out of nowhere. Dragging the 'Con between them, they hurried forward disappearing into the whirling storm. Prowl turned, then climbed the slight incline to the highway. He turned to the mass of cars and the gathering police officers, most of whom had their guns drawn.

He looked at them, then knelt. "I am Prowl. I am an Autobot. We came to capture a Decepticon and take him away. I would like to talk to your commanding officer."

They looked at him, then each other. A tall man with a gun lowered his weapon, then walked toward Prowl pausing before him. "I'm Sergeant Miller. What's going on? How do I know you are who you say you are and not one of them?"

"I am Prowl, Second-In-Command of the Autobot Armed Forces. We received a call that a Decepticon had made a move against a human who works on Mars who was visiting here on business. We came to their call, liberating her from custody. We have neutralized the individual and have removed him from here."

"What was that? Is that one of those space bridges that you have?" Miller asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes. The intruder is in our custody and won't be coming back. We are dedicated to protecting humans against this threat," Prowl said.

"I thought that all of them were gone already," Miller said as more cops gathered around.

"There are some still here, the group that attacked Diego Garcia. We are tracking them and when we find them they are neutralized," Prowl replied. "We have a situation here. We have to handle it." He glanced around noting that people were getting out of their cars to take pictures with cameras and cell phones. He looked at Miller. "As one police officer to another we have to deal with this situation."

Miller glanced around, then looked at Prowl. "Were you a cop? I see your design suggests it."

Prowl nodded. "I was a police detective before becoming a soldier."

Miller grinned. "One cop to another?" he asked.

Prowl perused the word, then nodded with a slight grin of his own. "Agreed."

Miller looked around, then turned to the officers with him. "Get these people back in their cars. I'll take care of the report."

His men turned and began to herd the civilians back to their vehicles. Miller turned to Prowl. "I assume that we'll get a report for this incident?"

Prowl nodded. "I will send it myself."

Miller nodded. "Will you use a bridge too? To go back?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes."

"I won a bet that Praxus Science would win the championship. Thanks," Miller said with a grin.

Prowl grinned in spite of himself. "You are welcome," he said standing up again. Looking around, taking data he would analyze later, he turned to walk down the embankment once more. As he did a bridge he called for appeared. Without a backward glance, Prowl of Praxus walked into the energy, then disappeared.

Miller and his officers stood on the road a moment, then turned to do their jobs. It would also be broadcasted globally.

-0-Diego Garcia, Earth

Prowl stepped down from the platform, then turned to walk upward to Ops Center. When he reached it he entered, noting that Leonora Huttle was sitting on the command table on a chair. She turned to watch him enter. He sat down across from Jazz and Jolt, then leaned forward to look at her. "Are you alright, Leonora Huttle?" he asked.

She nodded. "I was never so happy to see anyone, Prowl. You, Jolt and Jazz are my heroes."

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"I was coming out of the studio to go back to LAX for the bridge home when the taxi I was riding in turned into something else. It was a Decepticon," Leonora replied.

Prowl nodded. "How would they know about you, Leonora?" Jazz asked.

She looked mystified, then Prowl asked, "Do you use social media?"

She nodded. "We all do. Twitter and Facebook, LinkedIn, Tumblr and Instagram. We all use them to talk to fans, to help with the message we want everyone to know … that the Autobots are the good guys." she said earnestly.

Jazz grinned slightly. "That could be where its comin' from. They could be tracking connected humans through the social media outlets that they use."

"I would like you and Elita to look into that. There might be a way to turn this to our advantage. We will filter the messages going out through the off world servers for anything that might allow them to locate you but we don't want to alert them," Prowl said.

She nodded. "All you have to do is tell us what you want us to do, Prowl."

He nodded. "Right now, I want you to go to Mars. We can protect you there."

"This was caught on the news, Prowl. What can we do about it? Its going to be bad isn't it?" Leonora asked.

"We will handle that," Prowl said. "It is known that there are 'Cons still loose with Arachnid."

She sat back wearily. "I'm sorry, Prowl. This complicates things."

"Everything is complicated here, Leonora. This did however highlight a security breach," Prowl replied. "I think you need to go back to Autobot City. I will follow after we get this taken care of."

Jolt and Jazz arose, then Jazz offered his servo. Taking her gently into hand, they turned to walk to the bridge room. They would be back on Mars swiftly, pausing only to allow Leonora to put on her gear before they did.

Prowl sat at the communications desk discussing the problem with Prime. By the time they trouble shot all of the numerous possibilities, Prowl would then allow the equally numerous requests for interviews to come through.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This is just what we didn't need," Ratchet said leaning back to watch the interviews. Prowl was calm, reassuring and the right mech to do damage control. Prime himself was in the conference room having a chat with half a dozen world leaders and others with a vested interest in knowing what was going on.

"That 'Con … what's the status on him?" Elita asked as she turned from communications toward Ratchet.

Ratchet made a call and got the update. "He's in stasis. He has a few dents and a bad attitude but otherwise fine."

"Good," she replied grimly. "He's mine."

-0-The Hourly News, **"LATEST BREAKING NEWS!"**

"We are monitoring the broadcast of several Los Angeles television stations as well as MSNBC, CNN and the consortium broadcast of the MCA. Right now, it would appear that there's excitement over the incident itself but that there's a calm in spite of the shock of discovering a Decepticon on their roadways. Optimus Prime is in contact right now with world, national and local leaders apprising them of the situation. Gen-O, what do you suppose this incident will do to our relationship with the humans of Earth?"

Gen-O considered that. "I would think given that humans know the efforts our Prime expends in insuring that they are safe and protected, it will continue to give them confidence. A threat was detected and addressed. We have promised our devoted protection, not impossible perfection."

They continued to chat as Ravel continued to listen. "This isn't good, Tie. They will be frightened and I don't blame them. We need to find and confine Arachnid and her soldiers as soon as possible."

Tie paused to look at the monitor. "They will. Our army is that good."

Ravel nodded. "I worry about Earth. I feel for them. They aren't equipped to take our kind on in numbers."

"That's what we're for, Ravie," Tie said as he turned back to the job at servo. Ravel would join him with one worried optic on the monitor nearby.

-0-Elsewhere

She considered their failure with a frown. She wanted that human for her program. She had Brandon Clark's avatar working on the habitat the humans wanted. She wanted to have someone with free access to the colony which the human woman would have supplied. Now it was iffy if their plans weren't turned over to the Prime with the capture of one of her soldiers. Next time she would send an Insecticon to do the job.

Pacing back and forth, she began to reconfigure her plans for the short term future. They would not include letting the Autobots in on her location any time soon.

-0-Some time later in a security cell in the Metro Hospital

Prime walked into a conference room to sit. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetta, Ultra Magnus, Starscream and Jazz were there as well. Elita opened the door, entering as behind her came a wary Decepticon heavily cuffed and guarded. Springer and Drift who brought him in paused on either side of him as they pushed him into a chair.

It was silent a moment, then Prime leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "You know who we are and we know you. I think it would be in your best interests to tell us what we want to know."

"And if I don't?" the mech asked in a venomous tone.

"You will anyway. Ever heard of a cortical psychic patch?" Ratchet asked.

From the expression on his face it was evident that he had. Leaning back as he tried to remain outwardly calm, he considered the enemy before him. He knew who most of them were and fought personally against Elita a couple of times in the distant past. He had little personal experience with Autobots so their threats didn't seem unlikely even though they were. "If I tell you things what's in it for me?"

"We won't tear you into confetti, punk," Ironhide replied in his usual ominous manner.

"Talk or I'll have to unscrew your head and find the information the hard way. Either way, I have a good time," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Wheeljack leaned forward. "We are of the opinion that your team is collecting humans for a reason. Care to elaborate?"

He didn't.

"Why would Arachnid collect humans?" Ratchet said in pretend speculation. "Makes you wonder..."

The mech sat without a remark.

"Why not speculate? What's the harm in that, right?" Wheeljack asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"Go ahead, 'Jack," Ratchet said with a nod.

"Consider the facts … collecting random humans indicates perhaps that there is experimenting going on with your group. I am aware that Protocol Infiltration Teams often utilize resident aliens to advance their cause. What we have to deduce, Ratchet, is what kind of experiments they're doing."

Ratchet nodded. "I can think of a couple of things I've heard about in the past. Care to listen?"

Wheeljack sat back, then nodded. "I think we would be interested in listening. Go ahead."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the tense 'Con. "Stop me if you've heard this before," he began.

-0-TBC April 18, 2014 **edited 8-14-15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

The Diego Diaries: There (dd4 2)

-0-In the conference room in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I would say … if you're following Infiltration Team Protocols to the degree you usually do that you're taking humans for their DNA so you can make facsimile avatars from them. You're replacing the ones you take with drone representatives that do Arachnid's bidding. Then you kill the humans you have in custody … innocent individuals that didn't do a damned thing to anyone but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Is that close?" Ratchet asked with a hard cold grin on his face.

The mech stared at Ratchet without comment, then glanced at Prime. "If I were to tell you what happens to me then? I don't owe anything to Arachnid."

"You will be placed in the prison until such time as you demonstrate without the smallest deviation a total change of spark," Optimus Prime said. "Until then you stay in the prison with the others."

"Doesn't sound like a good deal," he said with a shrug.

"Then we can give you back to Arachnid with a note thanking you for helping us out so much," Prowl said. "We can tell her that you deserve a promotion for being such a support to our campaign to eradicate her."

The 'Con glanced at him sharply. "You wouldn't do that." He looked at Prime. "You have the Matrix. It wouldn't allow that."

Prowl snorted, then glanced at Prime with a tight grin. "**Now** they get religion."

Optimus nodded. "Its remarkable isn't it."

The mech shifted. "The Matrix won't allow it."

"Since when do you care about the Matrix, slagger? Since when did you find that matters? When you were killing civilians back home? When you took an innocent organic to give her to Arachnid?" Ratchet asked with cold fury. "***Now you get religion*?**"

He shifted, then looked at Prime. "Prison? No execution?"

"You have me confused with Megatron," Optimus replied with a cold fury of his own.

The mech sat silently before them, the thinking process he was going through completely transparent on his face. He sat in a mix of cold visages, Autobots of reputation who would tear him into confetti without much provocation. As he did the calculations came out to the same answer each time. He nodded. "Alright."

"Talk then," Prowl said.

"Arachnid is in charge of the mission now," he said. "There has been no direction from Megatron or Shockwave." He glanced at Starscream. "Even **your** communications stopped after a while."

"Unlucky you," Starscream purred.

The mech looked at Prime. "There are rules for what we do. One of the rules is make facsimile avatars. That's what this was about. I was given an order and I carried it out."

"Where are you located when you aren't killing organics?" Ironhide asked.

"That continent … they call it Australia. Out in the desert. There's a huge rock out there, Ayers Rock. That's where we are."

"Are you with Insecticons or are you a different group?" Ratchet asked.

"Different. No one can work with the fragging bugs. Those fraggers are scum. Ignorant stupid scum," he said with the usual 'esprit d' corps' that made Decepticon unity impossible in the ranks. "**We** are the Cybertronians. The bugs are with Arachnid."

"How many?" Prowl asked.

"Lots. No one told me the number. Lots of them. She runs them. She was control of the operation. We were to overtake the planet, then prepare it for the phase sixers. No one made the activation call so we waited in stasis." He sat back in the chair glancing at Prime. "I can't tell you where they are because we're sent compartmentalized in case one of us gets compromised."

"Convenient for you," Ratchet said.

"Isn't it," he replied with a smirk. "Megatron's rules, not mine. I know that she has them in a number of places. You never centrally locate your troops on these missions. Even stupid organics get lucky sometimes."

"Where were you supposed to take her?" Ratchet asked.

"Into the mountains," he replied. "I was to take her there and leave her. They would come get her."

"Locate it," Prowl said sliding a datapad toward him.

He looked at it, then complied. Sitting back, he looked at Prime. "What now?"

"The coordinates in Australia. I also want to know how you got from there to here," Prime replied.

"I drove to Sydney and got onto a cargo ship as a vehicle heading for San Francisco. I was planning to go back the same way but I imagine that Arachnid probably figures this is fragged. I missed the drop time by a mile," he said.

"You missed it by at least ***forever*,**" Ratchet said shaking his helm.

The mech glared at Ratchet, then sat back. "I got nothing more."

"No one here is surprised," Jetta said. "Low level lackey. What would you know that matters?" he asked with a slight smirk.

The mech looked at Jetta with a furious expression. "Frag you, Autobot. We were here forever and you didn't know. You told them that you had the system buttoned up but you missed us."

Jetta leaned forward fixing his gaze on the mech. "We got **you**, fragger. You will never see a free orn again."

He looked at Jetta, then leaped up. Jetta stood up as well just as Springer grabbed the 'Con by the shoulders. Shoving him down into his chair, Springer stepped back warily. "Frag you, Autobot," he said acidly.

"You still go to prison and never get out. Hold anything back and we'll take you apart for spare parts," Jetta said as he sat back in his chair. "You have nothing else. Its not much altogether. We already figured it out."

"Sixshot was designated for this planet," the mech said with a grin of his own. "That fragger will come and you will all be sorry."

"No we won't," Prowl said quietly. "We will put him into deep storage with Shockwave and Overlord."

He looked at Prowl for a moment, then grinned. "If I believe you then its great. If I don't believe you then it still is great. Either way I am entertained." He looked at Ratchet. "You don't mind if I use your remark."

"I don't. I do think it would be justice to put you in with Motormaster and his siblings," Ratchet said with a smirk of his own.

"You have the Stunticons? You've been busy," he said in reply.

"You have no idea. Bag him," Prowl said glancing at Springer.

Ratchet glanced at the mech taking in his measure. "What's your designation?"

He grinned. "A37 but you can call me sir." His laugh was guttural and harsh, completely devoid of humor.

Springer along with Drift grabbed the 'Con none too gently, nearly lifting him off his aft. They turned, then left. It was quiet a moment as they considered what he said. Ratchet turned to Prime. "This is fragged. He gave us a location in Australia at least so I suppose its not a lost cause. I would however find a way to protect the humans among us against further acquisition by Arachnid."

"What if she already has?" Prowl asked, speaking aloud what no one wanted to consider.

"How can they be detected?" Prime asked Ratchet.

"They can't be," Ratchet replied grimly. He looked at Jetta and Jazz. "Go through Shockwave's databanks. This is his slag. Find out if there are any flaws in his mania here. I don't believe there will be. We just have to be careful that anyone here doesn't go home and those that come here from now on are watched. I would also start looking through missing person reports on Earth. Remember that congressman? He said people were disappearing. We can begin with the ones that disappeared under strange circumstances, then came back just as strangely."

Prime nodded. "I concur."

It was a grim group that broke to go elsewhere.

-0-On a Skype hook up to Earth with the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, New York, USA, Earth while a broadcast on the IntraComm played softly on a monitor nearby showing split screen human coverage of the event at servo

They sat in a group, several of the artists involved in the exchange with Earth. Their works had made it to New York on an Autobot transport to be met with armored cars from Brinks. They carried the large exhibit in their packing crates through the streets, something that was deemed worthy of **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!** status on most of the networks. Interviews with the humans involved including Warren Roberts who was Autobot Nation's agent on Earth were being had.

"What can we expect to see, Mr. Roberts?"

"What you can expect," Warren said, "is a cross section of the art and artistry of Cybertronians from all over their planet. There is glassware of all manner of types, weavings and tapestries that showcase their culture and history as well as sculpture and paintings. There will also be something that might surprise humans as well. There are two artists on Mars that are the foremost practitioners of their particular skill, widely regarded as the best Cybertron ever produced. They had created weapons and tools that were shown in museums on Cybertron utilizing processes that they created and made with skill only they are said to possess. I am looking forward to them myself."

"Will the artists come to Earth?" the reporter asked.

"There are art students and artists here that are micro mini-con size who will be handling the works as they are placed on display. They are our size and shorter. They can walk around in the buildings without requiring special adaptations. They are in contact with the artists on Mars right now as they begin to set things up. That is about the only way this can be done as the artists involved minus one or two are all too tall."

"What are the artists trying to convey with this show about themselves and their art?"

"They are trying to convey to humanity their love for their culture, their people and their accomplishments. They are proud of all of it. They want you to see this and understand them more. They are metallic people but they aren't machines. They are educated, cultured and artistic. They are more than what most of us understand and I'm personally ecstatic that they can share this part of themselves with Earth. We know them as warriors and as aliens. Now lets come to understand them as artists, as the inheritors of an ancient culture filled with wonders."

"Yeah, fraggers," Sunstreaker murmured.

Sadee leaned into him slipping her arm through his. "This is the greatest, Sunstreaker. We're in the Met."

Sunstreaker glanced down at her and grinned. "Yeah. They owe us one don't they."

Everyone sitting with them laughed. Sunstreaker on the other servo meant every word he said.

-0-Prison

He walked between two guards as they left the Fortress heading for the clink nearby. He marveled at the city and all that was going on around him. "You've been busy."

"This?" Springer said with a shrug. "Its just the stuff we do when we aren't busy."

A37 snorted, then laughed with some semblance of humor in the tone. "Really? We watch stuff when it comes to Earth over the MCA hook up. Who in their right processor could imagine Praxus Science winning anything let alone the championship?"

Drift chuckled. "Miracles happen. Look around. It's instructive."

"Yeah, I suppose you would know, Dead Lock," A37 said with a small degree of malicious glee. "Who do you have in the Stunticons?"

"All of them are there but Breakdown. He isn't a complete dumb aft like the others," Springer said as they turned down the road to the Prison Center. "What about you? Are you a dumb aft?"

"When it suits me. What can I say?" he asked with a slight shrug. "I like to fight."

"Then you came to the right prison. You will have to wait a little bit for them to come to your cell block. They had to be put into ad-seg for fighting," Drift said with a grin.

"Frag. I'm going to paradise," A37 said with a chuckle.

They entered the Prison Center to go through the procedure of adding another first class fragger to the database. He wouldn't be the last.

-0-TBC 4-20-14 **edited 8-14-15**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO PART FOUR OF THE SAME SLAGGING STORY! BWAHAHAHAHA!** The upload function hates me. But guess what … (glances both ways for listening ears) … **I HATE THEM BACK! :D:D:D:D**

ad-seg: prison slang for administrative segregation: the hole where you go when you do a bad.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

The Diego Diaries: Hunt 1 (DD4 3)

-0-Ratchet's office in the sky

"What are you doing?" A huge helm peered around the corner spotting Ratchet sitting at his desk hunched over a computer.

Ratchet looked up. "My job. You?" He sat back with a grin. "You look like someone else wants your dollie."

"They do, the slaggers," Ironhide said as he slipped inside to sit down warily. Popping his hold, he slid out a smiling babbling infant who was snugged inside his little bag. A hat like a red cherry was on his little helm and was a nice accompaniment to his pretty red chevron. Ironhide laid him on the desk.

Ratchet pulled him over, then kissed his little face. "Hey, cutie. I hear the school is stalking your old mech."

"What did you hear?" -Old mech with a concerned expression.

"I heard, Ironhide, that they're making a call for new infants in two decaorns." Ratchet sat back. "What say you?"

"I say frag." Ironhide sat back considering his options which were at the moment hovering down around slim to none.

"What is Prime deciding about Australia?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going to blow them the frag to the Matrix," Ironhide replied with almost too much satisfaction. "I get to lead the team."

"Bring the hurt, Only One," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Count on it," Ironhide said sliding the infant back. He deftly removed the baby from his bag, then sat the infant on the desktop.

Prowler smiled brilliantly at him, a totally photogenic move, then did something extraordinary. He looked at the table top, then with effort moved himself into a standing position. He wobbled a moment, then turned to Ratchet with a giant smile. With a lovely set of tweets, he toddled over to his ada who caught him. Ratchet held the baby, then looked at Ironhide who looked at him with the same expression: optics the size of truck tires. They both said the same thing: "Oh frag."

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I think it would be wise to bring our outliers back to Mars for the duration. If they can't get the ones they want they might strike at their families," Wheeljack said with concern.

"Very well," Prime said. "Call in the soldiers."

Prowl paused putting out the call, then turned to the console to make arrangements for an airlift from all over the world. By the time he had it in servo segways were flying across the floor toward them. They paused next to Prime's chair. :You rang?: Lennox said with a grin. That would fade nearly immediately.

-0-On the airfield

The hubbub began as a mission was getting organized. It would be vetted down to the last rivet, then wait on the tarmac for the go. Mechs and two femmes all over the colony had been alerted, some for specific skills. They had gathered their gear on the tarmac along with weapons for loading into their particular ship. It was like magic how it came together but eons of practice shaved rough edges.

Elsewhere another mission was underway. Space bridges would be the transport of choice as the plan to safeguard their brothers-at-arms and families swung into high gear. Standing in the bridge room waiting for their orders, seven immaculate mechs waited patiently. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Hound, Hot Rod and Roadbuster stood chatting, slagging and wasting time before heading out to do onsite duty with various and sundry humans on Earth.

Having just gotten the call, they had enough time to gather weapons, get an upgraded field processor to make energon from solar energy which would then go straight to their tanks via internal installation and other refinements from the (mad) science (labs) of Wheeljack and Perceptor. It was amazing what a pair of nerds could accomplish with infinite time and resources. Having left medical to come here, they had almost no time to alert their significant others. They were at this moment getting the personal squared with the professional.

Sunstreaker to Bluestreak: **:FRAG! I HAVE THE SHOW TO TAKE CARE OF AND I'M BABYSITTING A HUMAN!:**

Sideswipe to Bluestreak: :Sunstreaker is fragged off. At least he gets Fulton. He can stay at Diego most of the time, the slagger. I get Morshower. I get to park at the Pentagon. How's that for fragged?: He paused. :Wait a moment. He's been cleared to go with me:

:You both are so cute when you snivel: -Bluestreak offering a (cold) shoulder to (snivel) cry on.

Bumblebee: :Aid, I will call you every orn:

:You better. I will call you more: -First Aid, sniveling

:No, **I** will call you more: -Bumblebee enjoying the angst

:No.**I** will: Aid, not getting it again

:No. **I** will: Bee, getting it and having a blast

Bulkhead to the bond: :I won't be home tonight. I have extended duty taking care of a human on earth:

Tyro to the bond: :Frag. I suppose I can cover your union meeting. What were you supposed to bring?:

:Besides my awesomeness?: -Bulkhead having his version of phone Sexy

(Grin) :Goes without saying: -Tyro, sexting him back over the phone. Sort of.

Roadbuster: "Crickets". He was good to go at a moment's notice. The more violent, the better (Wreck 'N Rule tm)

Hot Rod: :Frag:

Smokey: **:THIS IS FRAGGED! WHY CAN'T I GO TOO? HOW AM I EVER SUPPOSED TO BECOME A WARRIOR WITHOUT GETTING EXPERIENCE?! I'M GOOD TO GO, RODDY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG YOU'LL BE GONE?!:**

Hot Rod: :No: (grin)

SMOKEY: **:THIS IS FRAGGED!:**

Prowl entered about then, then paused. "Gentlemen, you have your orders?"

Seven nods of which two were sullen, one expectant and the rest resigned.

"Very well," Prowl said quashing a smirk. "You may go."

They nodded, then walked to the platform. The director signaled them to go and they did, some together and others not. When they were all gone, Prowl walked back to the Center.

-0-New York, USA, Earth

A seriously hot concept Camaro and a beautiful rugged Hummer truck drove down the crowded streets of New York City heading for Fifth Avenue. Bumblebee and Roadbuster drove together heading for an enormous building that had an underground parking garage where the meet up would be held. Calls had already been made and both expected their personal 'packages' to be there for the briefing. They found the building, then entered it disappearing downward into the parking area.

-0-At the office on Fifth Avenue, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

They sat together, the office crew and Warren Roberts. Sam Witwicky stood by the window looking out, then turned to the group. "This is fucked."

"That about sums it up," Warren said with a nod. "We have to meet our guardians in the parking garage in a moment. No one is to be anything but attentive. You have the emergency bands, correct?"

Everyone held up their wrists. Warren stood. "They can bridge to where you are in a nanosecond. Make sure that you use them if you need to do so. They will come. As for the near future, I want to have all of you leave the office and take a break. I would go on vacation and make it last. We will cover the cost. Enjoy yourself. Sam and I will be going after our meetings over the next three days to Mars with our families until they give the all clear. It doesn't matter what's on the plate right now. We can manage things from our offices on Mars. We are closing this office now until the all clear. Go and play. Make sure that you send your requests to the office on the private line so that we can help you with arrangements. It would appear that you will be fine because you are peripheral to us. We are going to be the main targets so we're heading out. You have our numbers. Any questions?"

No one had any so they dismissed heading for their desks and offices to gather things to leave. While they did Sam and Warren left too. A short elevator ride to the basement led to the door that opened into the garage. They stepped out and looked around. There were rows and rows of cars. Walking out warily, they stood in the roadway looking for their protectors.

"Bee," Sam said on his phone. "Where are you?"

Lights flashed nearby so they turned to walk along the row of silent cars. Parked nearby facing out, a brilliant Camaro and a large red and green Hummer waited for them. Sam paused. "Bee? Is that you? Blink three times if it is."

Three blinks greeted that, then a voice filled with mirth spoke over his phone. "Get in, Sam."

They relaxed. "Just checking," Sam said with a grin. "Where are we going?"

"Home to get your stuff. Then we go to a safe house out of town," Bee said as Sam got into the Camaro. Warren Roberts did as well, ubiquitous briefcases and computer bags in hand. "The truck next to us is Roadbuster. He's a Wrecker and will be part of the muscle. Say hi."

Warren paused, then looked at the scarlet and green vehicle parked quietly beside them. "Hello, Roadbuster. Thank you."

"You're welcome," a deep voice replied.

"Follow me, Roadie," Bee said as the two humans sat down inside. He closed his doors, then pulled out with Roadbuster following. They would link sensors, an enhancement that would allow them to detect 'Con signals more than fifty miles around their location. They would not detect any.

-0-Pentagon

They drove out of the space bridge from Mars onto a quiet street in Arlington, Virginia. It was mid morning so the rush was over for a while. They formed up on each other heading toward Rosslyn along Highway 66. The traffic wasn't terrible but it was more than either had experienced in some time. Bantering to each other, Sunstreaker heavily bitching about the show and his peripheral participation through internal link led the way.

Wilson Boulevard bled into Jefferson Davis Highway as they drove nearly bumper to bumper. As they cruised along, a couple of sports cars sped up to pull alongside. "Sunstreaker, put your avatar up," Sideswipe said triggering his. A handsome human male image appeared at the wheel of his car. Ahead, Sunstreaker triggered one as well, a nearly identical version of Sideswipe's only 'handsomer'. They continued as the two drivers in the two sports cars took their measure alongside.

"Fraggers. What the frag are they doing? They can't hold a candle to us. Fragging Porsches. Who are they kidding?" Sunstreaker said with more than usual irritation. They were unpacking his works and he wasn't there to really give them an assist.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Really. Shall we give them a run for their money?"

"What's the road ahead look like?" Sunstreaker asked as a voice came over their personal inter-communications devices.

"No fragging around. Just get the job done," Prowl said before clicking off.

"What?! Who gave Granny permission to interrupt our fun?" Sideswipe asked with a chuckle.

"Fragger has optics in the back of his helm," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Sideswipe said.

That was when they put the metal to the pedal.

-0-Paramount Studios, California, USA, Earth

Hot Rod came through the gates, his avatar making the interface with the guards. Driving through the busy lot, he found the offices he needed. Parking in front of them, he settled in to wait. Fraggers were inside. They had gotten the word from Autobot City and were gathering their gear. Some would be going back to Mars to stay, two wouldn't. He would have to take care of them while they were here. Some of the work on their programs required them to be here. While they were, he would see what he could do to be more in the show than he was. After all, he thought he had one of the best paint schemes in the armed forces. He had a lot to offer too. Just ask Smokey. He grinned.

That had been a bummer.

Earlier ...

"I have to go to Earth and body guard the filmmakers in California," Hot Rod said as he walked from the firing range. He and Smokey had gone there to shoot. Keeping their arms in trim was a major responsibility for bots who were military careerists.

**"What?"** Smokey asked nearly stumbling over his peds in surprise. They had plans for the weekend which was coming up in three orns. "How long?"

"It's open ended. I just got my orders," Hot Rod said.

"What the frag? Can I go too? I can help," Smokey said. "Who do I talk to?"

"Prowl," Hot Rod said with a grin. "Good luck with that."

Smokey took a right to the Fortress as Hot Rod took a left to go to his locker in the Central Labor Hall Hub Depot and Armory. The youngling walked into Ops Center filled with determination and arguments that evaporated when he reached the door. Pausing to look around, Smokey spotted his grandatar. Walking inconspicuously toward that worthy, he pulled up a seat beside him.

"Hello, grandson," Smokescreen said with a grin. "What brings you here? As if I didn't know ..."

Smokey paused, then leaned in speaking in a soft whisper. "I want to go with Hot Rod. I can help him. I have the skills."

"You'll have to clear it with Prowl," Smokescreen said with a grin.

"I thought, Grandatar, that you might ... you know ... ask him for me. I mean, I** could** do it," he said quickly, "but you have more experience and he'll listen to you and trust your judgment if you ask **for** me." Smokey stared intently at his grandfather who looked at him with a slight smirk. He leaned in closer. "Please."

Smokescreen glanced over his shoulder. Prime and Prowl were working at the center table together. It was clear to him that the roster was set but this was his only one true and most beloved grandson so he turned to them and cleared his throat, a most unnecessary act. "Would it be alright for Smokey to go with the crew to Earth to do guard duty?" he asked with a grin.

"No," Prowl said without looking up. Prime stared at the datapad in his servo as he struggled not to laugh aloud. Prowl stared at his own with the same problem.

Smokescreen looked at his grandson, then shrugged his shoulders with a sympathetic expression on his handsome face. Smokey for his part looked downfallen. He looked at his grandpa, then nodded. Rising, he walked out slowly, dejectedly. He would find his grandada at home and console himself with the kind of pie only his grandada could make.

That kind.

Prowl who glanced over his shoulder watched the youngling walk slowly out the door. He looked at Smokescreen who nodded. "Thanks, Prowl."

"Don't mention it," Prowl said with a grin.

Prime on the other servo nearly fell off his chair laughing.

-0-Bulkhead

He walked out at Diego Garcia, then headed toward the administration building where everyone worked. Waving to friends, he basked inwardly at the immense attention he was getting from sailors, marines, airmen and women, soldiers, civilians and their cameras. He let the bond know he was here and was told that he would cover Bulk at the union meeting that night. He would also bring donuts for the meet up. It would be a pleasant conversation across the tarmac. Walking around the back, he peered into the windows. "Andrew."

Andrew Settles rose, then walked to his window. "Hi, Bulkhead. I heard that you're here to take care of me. I won't be going to the states until tomorrow."

"I know. Prime sent us out early. Better now than never," Bulkhead said.

Settles grinned at this, one of the most well liked Autobots ever. "We're going to have some fun, Bulk. My family is dying to meet you."

Bulkhead nodded. "Sounds like fun," he said.

Settles nodded. "I hope so."

-0-On the Jefferson Davis Highway

They bombed along the highway passing Arlington National Cemetery. They were heading at speed toward the Pentagon passing South Washington Boulevard. It would be a roundabout drive to the Pentagon from there. The two Porsches kept up, then began to fall back as the bots sped up almost effortlessly. They wove in and out of traffic pushing themselves past 100 miles an hour. By the time they began the circuitous route to the Pentagon itself the Porches would be way behind. The twins would be there in seconds. So would the two Porsches. So would the three police cars following them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl read the report with a frown. Then he walked to the communications console to put in the word. When he did, he paused to comm the twins. :You two are mine if you do this again. I hope I don't have to explain the potential for you to never see your home again available to me:

-0-Nearing the Pentagon

They slowed to begin the process of entering one of the most secured locations on the Earth. Behind them, the Porsches began to catch up. When the twins entered cleared by Morshower, the Porches would take longer. But in the end, they would follow the bots inside.

-0-TBC April 22, 2014 **edited 8-28-15 I really like a happy Prime. :D**

NOTES: A flock of crows is a murder of crows. A flock of geese is a gaggle of geese. A bunch of foxes is a lurk of foxes. A bunch of Autobots is an exaltation of Autobots. Truly. I didn't make it up. :D:D:D I love TF wiki dot net.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

The Diego Diaries: Guard 1 (dd4 4)

-0-Johnson Space Center, Houston Texas, USA, Earth

Hound drove onto the grounds after being cleared out the wazoo by Prowl and NASA's honchos who worshiped the ground the Autobots trod upon. He made his way to the building where one of their minions slaved for the benefit of all in a set of offices that interfaced not only with Mars but with NASA and other human agencies and entities.

Grambling Evans, a mild mannered nerd with a brain that wouldn't quit managed the science projects and educational programs that were being created and/or running between Earth and Mars. He hadn't been to Mars yet and he had never met an Autobot but he was **INTENSELY** devoted to them and took his responsibilities deeply seriously.

He hadn't missed a day of work yet.

Hound pulled up in front of the stand alone building that the Autobots had built just for Grambling. He told them what he needed, they had made it and love bloomed everywhere. His office was as wired an installation as any on Earth and he even had a cot nearby to crash upon when he didn't want to drive all the way home. His staff of 20 was nearly as fanatical about what they did and their service was commended more than once by the Prime himself, a fact that drove them all ever harder to do their jobs well.

***OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME!***

Grambling stood at the conference table in the big conference room getting the last minute updates on a program designed to allow kids all over the world to dial in to a commentary-letters to the editor project called, 'Ask the Autobot'. He and Mikaela had worked out the details so that letters written to 'Ask the Autobot' would be forwarded to that week's Autobot to answer.

First up: Ironhide.

He didn't know yet however.

Mikaela thought it would be a good idea to wait to tell him until such time they would be able to corner his aft with Ratchet and make him do it.

He would be delighted.

Secretly.

Sparklings.

He loved them.

Hound scanned the area and after the all clear dialed up Grambling's cell number.

"Hello. This is Grambling Evans."

"Hello, Grambling. This is Hound." It was dead silent. "Grambling?"

Before he could say another word Hound was surrounded by exultant nerds.

-0-California

They loaded up and hurried out of the driveway heading for the airbase nearby. A call to the school had been made for work for Annabelle according to a pre-arranged agreement made for just such emergencies. Since her school district was a year around prospect, she was still in school. Her parents would gather the appropriate materials then head for the airbase too. Will Lennox had called alerting both sets of grandparents and his wife, Sarah. All of them were headed for Mars. All of them had been seen on the television on Mars. All of them were vulnerable. She would arrive at the airbase about the same time as Lonnie Epps and her kids. Her dog and other animals would be cared for by N.E.S.T. Her parents and her husbands' were already on Mars.

All over the Earth families were fleeing, bringing their kids and expectations with them. From enlisted to flag officers, all of them were heading for sanctuary on Mars. They would stay there until the all clear.

It would be crowded.

-0-At the point of departure

Judy and Ron Witwicky entered the facility to take a bridge to Mars. Their pets were with friends who would take care of them until they returned. Every family had a back up system with N.E.S.T. filling in the holes. "Sarah! How are you?" she asked hugging Sarah Lennox. "Lonnie! Here we go again."

They laughed, then nodded as the children ran around the lounge chasing each other in happiness. All of them were good friends by now and all of them loved the 'big robots and Uncle Optimus'.

"Where's Sam? Is he coming?" Lonnie asked as they sat together on a couch.

"Bee and a Wrecker are with them. They have a few things to take care of. We're expecting them in about three days," Ron Witwicky said.

"I hope they catch Arachnid and pull her legs off," Lonnie said with emphasis. "I hate spiders."

She would have no disagreement with that statement.

-0-The Pentagon, USA

They tooled in and parked, two extraordinarily beautiful concept Lamborghinis in the private parking lot of the flagged brass. Behind them, the mayhem of police cars and Porsches faded into the distance. N.E.S.T. would handle the local constabulary. The two Porsches would probably go elsewhere. Neither cared. They were here. That was enough for them for now. Where they were parked they could see a great deal of the area. They had parked away from other vehicles, partly to see and be able to move and partly to prevent scratches and other stupid human tricks. Because of that, they were easily seen by others.

In a tower nearby...

He stood at the window sipping his coffee. He had a lot of work to do but he was fighting it. It was Monday. He was in a Saturday frame of mind. He paused his cup halfway to his mouth as two spectacular cars made their way to parking places off to one side of the other cars present. One was a red Lamborghini, the other yellow. Both had black accents and colors so deep and rich the shine could blind him even where he was. "Jake … look at this." He called to his buddy who was working nearby.

Rising, his office mate walked to the window to stare downward. "Whoa. Beautiful."

"Lambos. They can cost $2,000,000 dollars or more each," Mike 'Skipper' Luton said softly.

"Those probably do don't they," Jake 'Tip Tap' Carmichael replied.

"I'm going to take a look," 'Skip' said putting his cup down on his desk.

"Wait for me," 'Tip' said as both disappeared out the door.

-0-Out there

They parked in their usual place, locking the doors of their shiny silver Porsches. Walking together, they paused. The two Lambos were parked nearby, their spectacular paint schemes startling up close. Two men were walking across the parking lot toward the cars from the Pentagon itself.

"Those must be the drivers," one of the two said. "Let's go talk to them."

The other nodded, then followed as they angled their way toward the two magnificent vehicles sitting innocuously in the sunlight.

-0-At ground zero

:Frag. Here they come: -Sideswipe

:Frag them. Those are the fraggers in the Porsches. Frag Porsches. They don't have the lines we have. They're too small as well: -Sunstreaker

:What do they want do you think?: -Sideswipe, considering

:A clue: Sunstreaker, not giving an inch

-0-Hot Rod

They drove off the highway heading for the air base where half the team would take a bridge to Mars. Two wouldn't. They had asked to come along and it was a tight squeeze. That didn't account for the piles of slag in the trunk.

Hot Rod was not happy.

"Roddy, did you know we get to make a prison special?" Cameraman Zeb asked. He had gone home to handle a 'thing' and was now back ready to rumble. (On a segway. He loved the segways.)

"I heard," Hot Rod replied through his radio. "Tell me something."

"What?" another filmmaker asked, someone who was interning and had been seen on film.

"What does a mech have to do to get air time in Platoon?" he asked.

Cameraman Zeb chuckled. "Kiss Melcher's ass?"

"Frag," Hot Rod replied goodnaturedly. "No thanks."

"It would be a pleasant drive to the base. Cameraman Zeb would remember. Hot Rod would appear more often. Smokey would be delirious with joy.

-0-Pentagon parking lot

They converged on the scene pausing before the beautiful cars. Glancing at each other, Jim the Porsche car driver looked at the pair from the building. "These your cars?"

"Nope," Skip said, though in his most secret heart they both were.

A guy can dream.

"Beautiful aren't they," Tip said running his hand along the roof line of the yellow car. "I hear they put over 200 coats of paint before they hand polish it for a week. Or two."

"They **are** pretty nice," Jim the Porsche car driver said. "But I think Porsches are better cars."

:**WHAT THE FRAG**!?: -Sunstreaker having a conniption

"I don't agree," Tip said. "Lambos are just better, faster and more beautiful cars."

:At least **SOMEONE** knows what they're talking about: -Sideswipe with a grin.

"I don't think so. We chased these two all the way here from Rosslyn," Tip said. "We wiped the floor with them."

:**WTF!?**: -Sunstreaker **AND** Sideswipe

"Then they let you," Skip said with a grin. "These cars can wipe up the floor with Porsches on a head-to-head race."

:**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! FRAG PORSCHES! IF THEY WEREN'T CRAP WE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN THEM BUT NOT ONLY ARE THEY NOT UP TO *OUR* STANDARDS, THEY'RE UGLY**!: -twins, coming to an agreement on aesthetics

The four humans argued for a moment, then both paused as a general and two aides walked toward them. Glenn Morshower stopped before them, then grinned. "Like the cars?"

All four of the men nodded. "I love Lambos," Tip said with a grin. "These are beautiful." As he spoke Colonel Fulton caught up and joined the group with his own aide for the conference in tow. Settles was back at Garcia tending to the base in his absence.

"I don't think they will disagree with you," Morshower said as Fulton stood beside him grinning. "What do you think, boys? Do you agree?" Morshower asked.

**"FRAG YEAH! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT FRAGGING PROCESSOR WOULD CHOOSE A SLAGGING PORSCHE OVER A LAMBORGHINI!? THOSE TIN BUCKETS CAN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO US!"** -Sunstreaker weighing in.

"I agree, General. These slaggers tried to run us down getting here but we left them in the dust. They just told these two guys that they beat us. In their fragging **dreams**." -Sideswipe correcting the record

"I know. I just had to ward off the local police. You **do** know going over 100 miles per hour is frowned upon around here?" -Fulton asking with a grin

"Since when do we follow the rules?" -Sideswipe with a jaunty smirk

Morshower turned to the four men who stood stunned into silence next to him. "This is one for the grandkids, boys. Meet Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." He turned to the two. "Why don't you transform and show them what handsome really looks like."

The sound of machine parts moving filled the air, then two giant Autobots stood before them staring down at the humans. Morshower grinned, then glanced at Fulton. "This never gets old."

"I know," John Fulton said with a grin.

-0-Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Space Bridge #1

They stepped off entering the vast room with their kids and carry-ons. The rest of their baggage was carried in the servo of a big mech who followed them with a grin. It all fit. All of it. Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham stood in front of the ramp hugging wives, parents and children. Niall Graham's son, Niall Jr. was toddling around. He didn't like his suit but he would grow to forget that as the orns wove onward.

Smokey who had been detailed to 'help' watched them, the improbable little beings that had defeated their mortal enemies on multiple occasions. Even though the cameras from Platoon were rolling, he was still bummed. He had no idea when Roddy was coming back and the weekend loomed ugly before him. Even his grandada only helped so much.

The pie was **AWESOME** however. No one made it like his Amma.

Lennox turned, then grinned. :Smokey, are you detailed to us?:

:Yes sir: he said with a grin. :What do you need?:

:We're heading for the Tower Habitat. How about you carrying the kids over on your servo? Maybe the grandparents can go too: Lennox asked as he glanced around. The kids were squeeing madly and the grandparents were looking at him with varying degrees of yes and no on their faces.

:Alright: Smokey said as he knelt down putting his servo on the ground palm side up. Kids swarmed him.

-0-Pentagon

They tooled down the road heading for the interstate that would take them to New York City. Their families were already on Mars checking in on the incredibly encrypted private line they all shared on their cell phones. Even if they wanted to share it out with other people, the 'human line' was self protecting against hacking. No one wanted to risk a lecture from Wheeljack by being too 'sharing'.

"What's up on Mars?" Morshower asked as he relaxed in the back seat of Sunny's format. Fulton sat in the front while a linked in Sideswipe followed behind.

"Same old, same old," Sunstreaker said. "**OF COURSE, I AM NOT HELPING ASSEMBLE THE SHOW AT THE MET! I HAVE FRAGGING ART AT THE MET AND I CAN'T HELP PUT IT TOGETHER**!"

"Don't worry, Sunny," Sideswipe said over the line between them. "They brought a herd of micro mini-cons to do the job for you."

It amused all three of them how many swear words Sunstreaker possessed and how artfully he spoke them to all and sundry.

They continued onward northward to the city where they would hold meetings about the security of the permanent human habitat on Mars, ground rules for coexistence and the proposed starting date for construction. The humans involved hoped for it to commence on May 1. The Autobots had less enthusiasm.

-0-TBC April 22, 2014 **edited 8-28-15**

NOTES:

All of us say it now... **NERDS FOREVER**! I try to celebrate nerd culture when I can. :D:D:D:D

flagged brass: flag officers are generals and admirals who have flags with the number of stars they possess flying out the wazoo including the antenna of their cars. flagged brass is slang for generals and officers. fragged brass is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's afts after getting on Prowl's wrong side. :D Just sayin'. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

The Diego Diaries: Guard 2 (dd4 4)

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak left the underground heading for the Medical Tower nearby. It was sunny and there was a mission forming at the airfield that would take off at a moment's notice when the moment was announced. He wasn't going anywhere himself. He had the infants this go around. The twins were on Earth bitching.

**Sunstreaker** was bitching. Sideswipe was snickering.

His Met show was on the rise and he couldn't do much about helping them set up his works. Blue had watched the television coverage of the event which was wall-to-wall on the teevee. Everyone was anticipating with great expectation what the 'aliens' had brought to show them. He was clear in his own processor that it would be remarkable. After all was said and done, they had sent representative creations of their best artisans and the best arts. He crossed the intersection and meandered to the tower disappearing inside. The lobby was busy with individuals making appointments, checking in for procedures and waiting for others to be able to leave for home. It felt comfortable and familiar to Blue as he stepped into an elevator. Pushing the 49th floor button, he rode upward until he reached Ratchet's level. Stepping out, he wandered down to Ratchet's huge office pausing here and there to chat. "Hey, Ratchet," he said leaning around the corner of the door.

"Blue. Come in," Ratchet said leaning back from his computer. He put up his peds and relaxed. "What's up? How are the crybabies?"

Blue snorted as he sat. Grinning at Ratchet, he shrugged. "You can't actually hear it? The whining from Earth?"

"Haven't you heard? I only **look** like I'm listening to them," Ratchet replied. They both laughed, then broke into Ratchet's candy supply. Kicking back to eat the Cybertronian version of chocolate, they commiserated about life and things in general. It was a very pleasant interlude.

-0-At the tower of the Tower Habitat residence

Smokey stood with a handful of humans, children sitting on the palm of his upturned servo peering between his digits at the world below. Grandparents sat with them holding them by their belt loops as they tried not to look down. The others had arrived on segway at the loading area of the big building. It was the entrance for all the humans who lived here at this, the set aside permanent living quarters of the humans who were not only citizens now but 'family'.

Until all are one wasn't just lip service around here.

They pushed the button on an outside panel that opened the air lock doors. There were two of them. One was big for groups or large objects to use to enter. Beside it was a pair of double doors that allowed individuals or small groups to enter a smaller one without opening the larger doors. It was easier all around for the choice. Most of them buzzed in but Lennox waited, then stared upward. :Smokey, you can put them down now:

He nodded, then knelt lowering his servos until they were flat on the ground. All and sundry hopped off swarming over his servos to get to the air lock. He looked at Lennox. :You going to be okay?:

Lennox nodded. :We will. Our stuff is being delivered. Thanks, Smokey:

:No problem: he said as he stood up. He watched Lennox buzz inside, then the big airlock doors close together. When the group was contained, he turned to walk away. He had no duty through the weekend. He also had no boyfriend.

Life sucked.

-0-Inside the airlocks

They entered a huge room that was the entrance for large objects or large groups to begin their traverse upward. They gathered together as Will pressed the button. Their entire space began to rise upward. The room was an elevator all in itself, an easier way for them to take big objects to their habitat. Along the ground level wall of the big room were individual speedy elevators for individuals to use when they weren't too numerous or heavily laden. Today they were.

**:Dad! I like this! We're moving!:** Annabelle Lennox twirled, then stumbled laughing as she did. That encouraged twirling and running madly around by the other children and some adults who promptly fell down to the general amusement of everyone present.

It was all good.

When they reached their level, an entire floor of the tower which would be expanded shortly to include two more just below the original one, a total of three levels for family and friends to enjoy. They stepped off to the ante room where they would create atmosphere and pressure comparable to Earth. When that was accomplished and the safety scan was completed, they entered to the great amusement and happiness of those already there.

-0-At the prison

He walked into the lock up earlier, empty now because the others were in ad-seg. A37 had been intensely impressed by what he had seen. The city was astonishing as were some of the individuals and individual types he had spotted. Supreme and Metro formats were everywhere. Few of their people had ever seen them, so long ago were they common. It had given him a chill to spot Fort Max, Metroplex and know that there were groups of them elsewhere settling among the Prime and his army. He had even heard there was an infant metro-former as well. That was completely unheard of before now.

Was it even possible? Apparently.

The barracks was actually comfortable, full of amenities he didn't expect so he availed himself. A long leisurely shower was followed by a long leisurely lunch. Securing an unoccupied berth in the barracks, he stepped out to look around. They were inside an incredibly high security set up, one with armed guard towers, searing energon bars that were invisible to anyone who didn't have Cybertronian optics to see them and several rings of security you had to pass through to even reach where he was.

He looked toward the south and saw several cell blocks like his own. They were big and subdivided, capable of holding many sets of barracks like his own. His area commanded seven others, only one of them occupied, his own. Beyond him was another cell block with the same arrangement. He dialed his vision to see who was lounging on chairs inside the closest cell pod. He blinked, then checked again. "Sentinel Prime … I could have sworn you were dead, you fragger," A37 said with a slight grin. "I guess you can't believe anything anymore." He considered the set up, then decided to test the limits. :Sentinel. Sentinel Prime:

No one down the way moved a moment, then a big red mechanism sat forward, looking over his shoulder in A37's direction. A37 grinned. :You heard me:

:And is there a reason for you to call?: Sentinel said in his slightly haughty uptight manner.

:No. I just thought you were dead. All those prayers I prayed wasted: A37 said with a slightly mocking tone of his own.

Sentinel sat back, his gaze fixed on the big mechanism nearby. He had cut contact with prisoners in other cell blocks who had seen him. They had called to speak their abuse and wishes, none of which Sentinel wanted to hear. This mech was different. He sounded smarter. He sat to wait for what he would say, his mind on the frequency kill switch ready to block the stranger if he was just another half wit. :Your prayers though appreciated were premature: Sentinel said in reply.

A37 laughed. :Is that so. Tell me how you got here. I will tell you what's going on in the galaxy. Fair trade? I think there's a good story waiting to be told:

Sentinel considered that, then told A37. That is, he told him what he wanted the big mechanism to hear. A37 for his part did that very same thing back.

-0-Human Habitat, Tower in the Mare Tranquilitatis

They took a tour of the two floors below their present location to see the construction of the extension, all of which were Cybertronian habitations moved out to assist their burgeoning human population. Mini-con and micro mini-con workers were busy making family-style apartments and single living spaces for the humans that were family and by Primal decree, countrymen. They bantered with the humans, taking them on tours, explaining the awesomeness to come in detail. It would be more than awesome when they were finished. It would be spectacular.

Never underestimate a mini-con with a hammer.

They went back up, then took off their gear. Everyone was sitting at the tables and in the huge living room having lunch. They grabbed plates, then sat themselves. "Remember when General Morshower asked if there were going to be retirement homes here some day?" Will asked Epps and Graham.

"I remember," Bobby Epps said as he sipped his beer.

"I think its safe to say there will be," Lennox replied with a grin.

Barbara Morshower who sat at a table nearby turned to look at him. "Good," she said to general laughter.

She meant it.

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

They put the last of the metallic objects created by Ravel and Tie Down of RTR Tools into their special holders. The lights were adjusted to show them to their maximum effect, then everyone stood back. It was a hushed sort of group that looked at the amazing artifacts before them. In a spot light hanging from a special wire-like device installed into the ceiling, a twenty-two foot sword glittered. Because it was an artifact of museum quality, it would normally be held in a magnetic field that would suspend it in the air so that nothing would touch its immaculate blade. However, a decision to make things simple and organic had been made so traditional human-like hangars would suffice.

The sword had a mirror-like finish, its long razor sharp blade covered with a delicate line of glyphs. The translation was on a card underneath for visitors to read: "Until All Are One" and near the hilt which was wound with incredibly beautiful scarlet metal wire causing an effect of intricate braiding, the names of the Pantheon were given pride of place. The names were on the card as well but no explanation of who they were was allowed to be given. Ownership of the sword was attributed to Prime. It was to be gifted to Optimus after the show for ceremonial purposes outside of those that required the Star Saber. Only Prime and the big bots could wield it with one arm it was so heavy and long.

Along the length of the exhibit set up for Ravie and Tie, the implements they created were shown. Hand tools, familiar to humans were different here. Their grips were made of beautiful materials, mostly copper but their blades and points were transparent steel. They were ergonomically perfect. Their function almost seemed sublimated to the exquisite beauty of their design. They were shiny in a way that beautiful jewelry was, tools fit for kings all in a row.

A sample of the kinds of knives that they made came next. They were huge, even the smaller ones. The longest one was eight feet long, a blade of impossible beauty and razor sharp edge. It had carvings on it too, a blessing from Primus and the emblem of the Primes near the hilt. It was on loan from Optimus, a Christmas Surprise gift from Prowl specially made with many prayers and immaculate skill by Ratchet's parents. The card below it reflected all of that. Everyone would know that the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the Creation Matrix, the First Disciple of Primus and The One owned the beautiful enormous knife on display before them.

Beyond that, the opener of the show, other exhibits followed. There were jewelry ornamentations next, glittering silver, gold, platinum and the most holy, copper. They were embellishments for armor that many enjoyed adding to their body. They were like tattoos but three dimensional. A one time high caste pursuit, they were now open to everyone. Some were glyphs of names, some holy and others personal as well as the emblems of the Primes, Cybertron, cities and city-states along with clan, family and tribal names. Some where emblematic, representing events. All of them were beautiful and highly delineated on their cards. They shimmered and sparkled in special lighting too.

A large exhibit of weavings were part of an open space that extended into two large rooms. They were held up for scrutiny from both sides. Their colors were rich, their details meticulous, the handwork from which they were crafted spectacular. Tens of thousands of strands of soft textured colored wire made up the intricate stories portrayed upon their surfaces. There were creation myths on some, family histories on others, stories, tales and straight up historical facts told on others. A large one took pride of place. It was huge and hung suspended on very thin wires from the ceiling. It could be viewed from both sides.

The color of the huge rectangle was a luminous blue, the kind one saw on peacock feathers. Woven into the fabric of the tapestry were emerald strands, rich reds, yellows and greens. Color after color was utilized to tell the tale of the descent of the Primes. It spoke of the beginning of creation, the agony of Unicron and Primus, the perhaps mythological tale of the Quintessans, the rise of their people and the lineage of the Primes. It was three sections with a figure standing predominate in each, the signally most important individual of that epoch. First, there was the One with Primus, Himself portrayed as a beautiful bot. The One was represented in the usual manner, a pair of servos cupping the images of the first section in hand.

The second section were the Primes to come from the first one, the expansion of the Cybertronian empire and all of their many achievements capped by representations of The Thirteen. It was the third part that made this tapestry remarkable. Optimus Prime was clearly depicted standing like a colossus over the fallen bodies of Megatronus Prime, The Fallen and Megatron himself. Behind and around him, the emblems of units, all of the battle groups of the Autobots including the Seekers were represented with their version of the Autobot sigil. They were beautiful, numerous and fabled. They surrounded the noble figure of Optimus Prime like a halo.

It was exquisite.

-0-TBC April 23, 2014 **edited 8-28-15**

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

The Diego Diaries: Guard 3 (dd4 6)

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

"What can you tell us, Lu, about hanging this? Sunstreaker was particularly fussy about these paintings when we talked to him last," the associate director who was in charge of the exhibit said as he stood staring at a canvas that was forty feet by fifty.

"He wants the distance of the wall space above and below this painting to be equal. He wants the painting to look centered," Lu said as he considered the **SPECIFIC** instructions that Sunstreaker had downloaded to all the Cybertronian curators who would manage the hanging and arrangement of the art. "It has to look balanced." The blue and red micro mini-con was four feet, eight inches tall, luminously beautiful in shine and bore the simple designs that most of his stature seemed to prefer.

Many were the big bots of immaculate conception … Tracks, for instance. Even with his insufferable vanity, his design and colors were remarkably beautiful. He was different than the twins who were considered among the most beautiful mechs on Mars by anyone who was asked out of hearing shot of the pair. Tracks' scheme with its wings and weaponry placement was perfection.

One only had to ask him to get that validated.

Yes, the handsomeness of some was a heavy burden to bear … for others.

Lu was shorter than all but a few of the women in the human group supporting and assisting the set up of the show. He was 'robotic' in design, had a face that appeared to be humanoid without defensive features like blast shields built in that many of the larger warrior class bots sported and was spookily human-appearing in demeanor.

He was also a very, very nice and knowledgeable little mech.

He watched as the workmen used a specially designed winch on a wheeled platform to move the massive painting. They rolled it to the wall where the attachment device would be used to pulley the heavy canvas into place. They winched it, then began to raise it, the micro minis with Lu helping to ease it into place. All of them were students from the university getting real world experience while Lu was a curator at the museum running the annex in Centurion. It was old hat to them but the humans watched with clenched teeth.

Up, up, up it went. When it was in place they secured it, then moved the vehicle away. All stepped forward to stare at the images on the canvas, a huge piece with a very simplistic framed edge so as not to detract from the work. They stood silently staring at it, pondering the economy of the strokes that had created a spectacularly complex work.

The image was of Kaon at night. From the perspective of the viewer, the scene appeared to put them on a balcony up high where the vista would be broad and filled with details. Beyond the point where the spectator point of view stood, the sky was filled with stars and darkness. But in the middle of it, giant and impossibly close, two of the three moons of Cybertron could be seen. They were immense, the largest nearly filling the night sky while another tiny moon moved along with it in a slight overlap. One was Moonbase, the other the prison for valuable science and military mechs that Megatron had hunted for capture. Cybertron's other moon along with Trypticon was not shown. Nor were the many smaller 'moons' that had been in the vicinity of Cybertron's gravity since the beginning of its existence. Speculation that they were left over 'snacks' from Unicron was the generally accepted explanation whether actually true or not.

There were detailed views of other buildings, lights that almost seemed to pulse with movement and the distant indistinct shapes of mechs here and there. It also seemed to appear to be three dimensional. It seemed to pull you in and give the illusion that you were there, a participant in this very uneasy landscape. The buildings were decidedly not of terrestrial design, their shapes and sizes that of another unearthly world. The colors were shades of gray, black and blue as well as some colors that were hard to place.

Those colors were not of human derivation. They were not part of the color spectrum of Earth.

It was haunting and hinted of violence, of dangers lurking in every corner. It was Kaon to a tee. It was the view from the balcony of the apartment in the fortified building in which Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lived, the one they occupied during the height of their criminal career.

"Wow. That is extraordinary," the assistant curator said as he glanced at Lu.

Lu nodded. "Sunstreaker is gifted. He's turned more to landscapes lately. There are going to be portraits in this showing but the best pieces I think are his landscapes. They show Cybertron as it really was, without sentimentality. Don't get me wrong," Lu said glancing at the humans. "Sunstreaker is a genius at portraying someone in a painting but I personally think his long suit is in landscapes."

"I think you're right," the assistant curator said. He glanced at Lu. "Let's get the rest. I'm dying to see the entire collection."

They turned and leaned into the work.

-0-In the human habitat tower

"**DAD! WHEN CAN WE GO OUTSIDE!**?"

Bobby Epps paused a moment, then stared down at the kids waiting by the door that led to the hatch. He glanced at the others, then grinned. "Why not?"

Moments later …

They tooled down the street crowded on the segway that Bobby Epps was driving. Half a dozen little kids clung to the railing that surrounded the vehicle, one that was big enough for more than one rider. Most of them were, given that there were usually more riders than vehicles. They sped across the street heading for the underground and the little set aside elevator that took small beings and humans downward to the platforms and trains that fed the city.

They would see the new metro-formers and the miraculous infant that had been disclosed to the soldiers earlier. Swan would look at them with a giant smile and be held back from picking them up by Kappa Supreme. They chatted, the infant asking about their toys and what they liked to do and how did they get here and if they could come to play later on.

The human children thought that would be an **AWESOME **idea. Plans would be forthcoming. Everyone parted happily.

-0-Hound

He sat on the tarmac at Johnson Space Center with a crowd of humans around him. They touched him all over in their tactless enthusiasm. It almost felt ticklish over his neural net. They touched him feeling the smooth metallic texture of his armor that felt like the hardest of surfaces to them but to Trailbreaker and his children, soft and familiar. They didn't have the strength to understand that he had texture and give, that there was bend to his body beyond the conventions of his joints. Without it he couldn't grip or swivel, caress Silverbow's sweet eager face or hold Trailbreaker close to his chassis. All of that they would never know.

"Hound, we have waited so long to meet you. You are our first live Autobot," Grambling Evans finally said. "Thank you for coming."

Hound chuckled, his good-natured sweetness clear in his voice. "I am here to protect you, Grambling. I have the duty as you were told, correct?"

"I was told," Grambling said. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you questions. I will honor the taboos and all that but I have so many things I want to tell you, so much to ask. I have always wanted to go into space but I never could. My eyesight is crap but here you are, an actual individual from another world. That is so fantastic."

"I will try not to disappoint you then," Hound replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Grambling said jolting back to reality. "Let me get my stuff." He turned and hurried inside to get the usual collection of bags and computer cases that he carried daily. While he did that, the rest of them took amazing selfies with the beautiful green and brown hummer. No one would know that the big muscular vehicle in the images was Hound but for the Autobot insignia that could clearly be seen on either side of his forward wheel wells.

He like all the rest declared his faction proudly.

Grambling ran out with a load of gear. "Here I am!" He paused with a grin. "Of course I am. I'm here, right?"

His staff of nerdy geniuses grinned, then helped him load the vehicle. Entering the front seat, he waved to them as Hound moved off. Sitting back, he would banter with the big mech all the way to the safe house where he would be staying until further notice.

"Hound, is there any way for me to go to Mars? You know … for safety reasons?" Grambling said as they drove out of the gates heading for the highway.

"Its in the works as a fall back safety valve," Hound said as he slowed before the first stop sign on the way out. "Right now, we don't want to disrupt your work too much. Its easier to guard you here rather than bring you back and forth through the bridges. Or so I'm told. Prowl could change his mind."

"Prowl … what a bot. He's incredibly smart isn't he?" Grambling said with a trace of awe in his voice.

"He is. His whole family is the same," Hound said as he moved out onto the main highway.

They would chat all the way to the hideaway.

-0-Heading to the hotel in New York City

They crept along making their way to the hotel downtown where they would stay. It was a short walk from the venue where they would have a huge conference room for the discussion. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't care what the point of it was. They just knew they would be stuck in the hotel parking garage most of the orn. Bitching like there was no tomorrow on a private line to each other, they drove their passengers, two senior officers and their three aides into the traffic hell of the biggest city around.

Later that afternoon …

:This is fragged:

:You have a gift for the obvious:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:What do you suppose is going on at the Met?: (grin)

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:I wonder what Blue is doing?:

:Ask: (rising irritation in a yellow bot already irritated)

Silence.

:I'm bored:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

(grin) :I wonder if they hung the big canvases yet?:

:**FRAG YOU, SIDESWIPE!**:

It would be a long afternoon.

-0-At a safe house

Sam and Warren Roberts stepped out and paused to look around at the small house in the middle of a nice tree-filled acreage. It was a nice rustic frame for a small nondescript house that was part of the U. S. government inventory. Many were the agencies that used it for their witnesses and other individuals and they were no exception. Glancing at Bee, Sam reached in retrieving his bag. "Does this place have internet?"

"I don't know," Bee said. "I don't bother with baby tech."

Warren Roberts grinned. "I imagine it would seem like that."

"Don't encourage him," Sam said to Warren with a grin. "We're going inside a moment, then I would like to go somewhere to get some food." He turned to walk inside with Warren following.

Bee and Roadbuster sat for a moment taking in the area. Sensor scans made short work of things, then they turned to each other.

"What now, Bee?" Roadbuster asked.

"They have a few things to finish up, meetings and the like. Then we take them to Mars. Their families are already there," Bee replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"It's really quiet here isn't it." -Roadbuster aka RB

"It is." Bee aka B

Silence.

"What do you do around here?" -RB

"I don't know." -B

Silence.

"We're supposed to be here for a while then." -RB

(grin) "Yep." -B

Silence.

"This is going to be fragged, right?" -RB

(grin) "Could be." -B

Silence.

"Oh." -RB

(grin) "Yeah." -B

Vented sigh. -RB

Huge grin. -B

-0-TBC April 24, 2014 **edited 8-28-15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

The Diego Diaries: Guard 3 (dd4 6)

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

"What can you tell us, Lu, about hanging this? Sunstreaker was particularly fussy about these paintings when we talked to him last," the associate director who was in charge of the exhibit said as he stood staring at a canvas that was forty feet by fifty.

"He wants the distance of the wall space above and below this painting to be equal. He wants the painting to look centered," Lu said as he considered the **SPECIFIC** instructions that Sunstreaker had downloaded to all the Cybertronian curators who would manage the hanging and arrangement of the art. "It has to look balanced." The blue and red micro mini-con was four feet, eight inches tall, luminously beautiful in shine and bore the simple designs that most of his stature seemed to prefer.

Many were the big bots of immaculate conception … Tracks, for instance. Even with his insufferable vanity, his design and colors were remarkably beautiful. He was different than the twins who were considered among the most beautiful mechs on Mars by anyone who was asked out of hearing shot of the pair. Tracks' scheme with its wings and weaponry placement was perfection.

One only had to ask him to get that validated.

Yes, the handsomeness of some was a heavy burden to bear … for others.

Lu was shorter than all but a few of the women in the human group supporting and assisting the set up of the show. He was 'robotic' in design, had a face that appeared to be humanoid without defensive features like blast shields built in that many of the larger warrior class bots sported and was spookily human-appearing in demeanor.

He was also a very, very nice and knowledgeable little mech.

He watched as the workmen used a specially designed winch on a wheeled platform to move the massive painting. They rolled it to the wall where the attachment device would be used to pulley the heavy canvas into place. They winched, then began to raise it, the micro minis with Lu helping to ease it into place. All of them were students from the university getting real world experience while Lu was a curator at the museum running the annex in Centurion. It was old hat to them but the humans watched with clenched teeth.

Up, up, up it went. When it was in place they secured it, then moved the vehicle away. All stepped forward to stare at the images on the canvas, a huge piece with a very simplistic framed edge so as not to detract from the work. They stood silently staring at it, pondering the economy of the strokes that had created a spectacularly complex work.

The image was of Kaon at night. From the perspective of the viewer, the scene appeared to put them on a balcony up high where the vista would be broad and filled with details. Beyond the point where the spectator point of view stood, the sky was filled with stars and darkness. But in the middle of it, giant and impossibly close, two of the three moons of Cybertron could be seen. They were immense, the largest nearly filling the night sky while another tiny moon moved along with it in a slight overlap. One was Moonbase, the other the prison for valuable science and military mechs that Megatron had hunted for capture. Cybertron's other moon along with Trypticon was not shown. Nor were the many smaller 'moons' that had been in the vicinity of Cybertron's gravity since the beginning of its existence. Speculation that they were left over 'snacks' from Unicron was the generally accepted explanation whether actually true or not.

There was detailed views of other buildings, lights that almost seemed to pulse with movement and the distant indistinct shapes of mechs here and there. It also seemed to appear to be three dimensional. It seemed to pull you in and give the illusion that you were there, a participant in this very uneasy landscape. The buildings were decidedly not of terrestrial design, their shapes and sizes that of another unearthly world. The colors were shades of gray, black and blue as well as some colors that were hard to place.

Those colors were not of human derivation. They were not part of the color spectrum of Earth.

It was haunting and hinted of violence, of dangers lurking in every corner. It was Kaon to a tee. It was the view from the balcony of the apartment in the fortified building in which Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lived, the one they occupied during the height of their criminal career.

"Wow. That is extraordinary," the assistant curator said as he glanced at Lu.

Lu nodded. "Sunstreaker is gifted. He's turned more to landscapes lately. There are going to be portraits in this showing but the best pieces I think are his landscapes. They show Cybertron as it really was, without sentimentality. Don't get me wrong," Lu said glancing at the humans. "Sunstreaker is a genius at portraying someone in a painting but I personally think his long suit is in landscapes."

"I think you're right," the assistant curator said. He glanced at Lu. "Let's get the rest. I'm dying to see the entire collection."

They turned and leaned into the work.

-0-In the human habitat tower

"**DAD! WHEN CAN WE GO OUTSIDE!**?"

Bobby Epps paused a moment, then stared down at the kids waiting by the door that led to the hatch. He glanced at the others, then grinned. "Why not?"

Moments later …

They tooled down the street crowded on the segway that Bobby Epps was driving. Half a dozen little kids clung to the railing that surrounded the vehicle, one that was big enough for more than one rider. Most of them were, given that there were usually more riders than vehicles. They sped across the street heading for the underground and the little set aside elevator that took small beings and humans downward to the platforms and trains that fed the city.

They would see the new metro-formers and the miraculous infant that had been disclosed to the soldiers earlier. Swan would look at them with a giant smile and be held back from picking them up by Kappa Supreme. They chatted, the infant asking about their toys and what they liked to do and how did they get here and if they could come to play later on.

The human children thought that would be an **AWESOME**idea. Plans would be forthcoming. Everyone parted happily.

-0-Hound

He sat on the tarmac at Johnson Space Center with a crowd of humans around him. They touched him all over in their tactless enthusiasm. It almost felt ticklish over his neural net. They touched him feeling the smooth metallic texture of his armor that felt like the hardest of surfaces to them but to Trailbreaker and his children, soft and familiar. They didn't have the strength to understand that he had texture and give, that there was bend to his body beyond the conventions of his joints. Without it he couldn't grip or swivel, caress Silverbow's sweet eager face or hold Trailbreaker close to his chassis. All of that they would never know.

"Hound, we have waited so long to meet you. You are our first live Autobot," Grambling Evans finally said. "Thank you for coming."

Hound chuckled, his good-natured sweetness clear in his voice. "I'm here to protect you, Grambling. I have the duty as you were told, correct?"

"I was told," Grambling said. "I hope you don't mind if I ask you questions. I will honor the taboos and all that but I have so many things I want to tell you, so much to ask. I have always wanted to go into space but I never could. My eyesight is crap but here you are, an actual individual from another world. That is so fantastic."

"I will try not to disappoint you then," Hound replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Grambling said jolting back to reality. "Let me get my stuff." He turned and hurried inside to get the usual collection of bags and computer cases that he carried daily. While he did that, the rest of them took amazing selfies with the beautiful green and brown hummer. No one would know that the big muscular vehicle in the images was Hound but for the Autobot insignia that could clearly be seen on either side of his forward wheel wells.

He like all the rest declared his faction proudly.

Grambling ran out with a load of gear. "Here I am!" He paused with a grin. "Of course I am. I'm here, right?"

His staff of nerdy geniuses grinned, then helped him load the vehicle. Entering the front seat, he waved to them as Hound moved off. Sitting back, he would banter with the big mech all the way to the safe house where he would be staying until further notice.

"Hound, is there any way for me to go to Mars? You know … for safety reasons?" Grambling said as they drove out of the gates heading for the highway.

"Its in the works as a fall back safety valve," Hound said as he slowed before the first stop sign on the way out. "Right now, we don't want to disrupt your work too much. Its easier to guard you here rather than bring you back and forth through the bridges. Or so I'm told. Prowl could change his mind."

"Prowl … what a bot. He's incredibly smart isn't he?" Grambling said with a trace of awe in his voice.

"He is. His whole family is the same," Hound said as he moved out onto the main highway.

They would chat all the way to the hideaway.

-0-Heading to the hotel in New York City

They crept along making their way to the hotel downtown where they would stay. It was a short walk from the venue where they would have a huge conference room for the discussion. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe didn't care what the point of it was. They just knew they would be stuck in the hotel parking garage most of the orn. Bitching like there was no tomorrow on a private line to each other, they drove their passengers, two senior officers and their three aides into the traffic hell of the biggest city around.

Later that afternoon …

:This is fragged:

:You have a gift for the obvious:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:What do you suppose is going on at the Met?: (grin)

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

Silence.

:I wonder what Blue is doing?:

:Ask: (rising irritation in a yellow bot already irritated)

Silence.

:I'm bored:

:Frag you, Sideswipe:

(grin) :I wonder if they hung the big canvases yet?:

:**FRAG YOU, SIDESWIPE!**:

It would be a long afternoon.

-0-At a safe house

Sam and Warren Roberts stepped out pausing to look around at the small house in the middle of a nice tree-filled acreage. It was a nice rustic frame for a small nondescript house that was part of the United States government inventory. Many were the agencies that used it for their witnesses and they were no exception. Glancing at Bee, Sam reached in retrieving his bag. "Does this place have internet?"

"I don't know," Bee said. "I don't bother with baby tech."

Warren Roberts grinned. "I imagine it would seem like that."

"Don't encourage him," Sam said to Warren with a grin. "We're going inside a moment, then I would like to go somewhere to get some food." He turned to walk inside with Warren following.

Bee and Roadbuster sat for a moment taking in the area. Sensor scans made short work of things, then they turned to each other.

"What now, Bee?" Roadbuster asked.

"They have a few things to finish up, meetings and the like. Then we take them to Mars. Their families are already there," Bee replied.

It was silent for a moment.

"It's really quiet here isn't it." -Roadbuster aka RB

"It is." Bee aka B

Silence.

"What do you do around here?" -RB

"I don't know." -B

Silence.

"We're supposed to be here for a while then." -RB

(grin) "Yep." -B

Silence.

"This is going to be fragged, right?" -RB

(grin) "Could be." -B

Silence.

"Oh." -RB

(grin) "Yeah." -B

Vented sigh. -RB

Huge grin. -B

-0-TBC April 24, 2014 **edited 8-25-15**


	7. Chapter 7

The Diego Diaries: Guard 4 (dd4 7)

-0-Ratchet

He walked back to the Embassy to go home for a while. The meet up had changed. The humans would need to come to Mars to discuss more fully what they were planning with the bots there. The construction bosses and architects, engineers, environmental experts and the rest would be there to hear the pitch and see the plans. It was evident to everyone that the inadequacy of the human blue prints were in need of expert advice. Their basic premise however was sound.

There was that.

The energy flared on the bridge pad as he entered, then he was home again, stepping off the platform in the Fortress. A short ride upward, a snarky remark or two in the rec room completed the journey. He entered, walked to the table, then sat. Grinning, he looked at Prowl as he finished a point on the data pad. "What's up, Granny?"

Prowl smirked. "Same old, same old. What's the word with the humans?"

"Good ideas, poor follow through. They will need us to keep them alive and to build the entire set up. I will warn you now that once we begin, the requests will never end."

Prowl sat back looking at Ratchet squarely. "Is that so? You did tell them that I am the gatekeeper."

Ratchet grinned. "I think they know. Where is the Messiah?"

"Out looking at the location they want to use for their habitation," Prowl replied.

"Fifty miles from us is risky," Ratchet said.

"They wish to have their own possibilities," Prowl said. "I also think they don't want us to expand their way too soon."

"They want their own rules and laws as well I am told," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. "It is going to be interesting."

"Is that another word for fragged?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl smirked. "Look it up."

Ratchet leaned forward looking into the box where two infants lay recharging. Sojourner lay with her tiny helm at one end as Prowler lay with his at the other. They were adorable. "I like that hat."

"I do too," Prowl said. "What was Orion wearing this morning?"

"Mech is still in his ballerina phase. It depends on what cartoons he likes the most at any given time. Cowboys, ballerinas … tomorrow, it might be something else," Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded. "On him it looks cute."

Ratchet chuckled. "It does."

They sat chatting for a while before Ratchet arose to go to the office to catch up.

-0-On the airwaves

They waited to go on the cable television show that had been their greatest booster for some time. In fact, the whole network was supporting their position that if the Autobots left, so would the threat. It was a minority opinion but one loudly and repeatedly shouted over the airwaves. A commercial break commenced so they walked out, were hooked up to the audio and waited. Their host, a blustery loudmouth with a small IQ waited with them.

"We're live in three … two … one. Live now," the show's producer said off camera. The image was back with the host and the two men who were beginning a new propaganda tour.

"Welcome back. We have some special guests today, former special forces soldiers who have gone out on a limb to tell us the truth about the alien threat that we face. Welcome back, gentlemen," he said as the camera focused on the pair. Underneath their images, words flashed identifying them.

Jim Johnson, former corporal, United States Army Special Forces and his partner, Sam Hedges, Sergent, same unit. They sat silently waiting for the questions to begin.

"We are glad to have you here. Thank you for your service to the country. I am glad to see you continue that service now when the country is in such dire need. Tell us what you have been doing lately, gentlemen," their host asked.

"Sam and I have been busy working on getting the truth out to the country and the world about these aliens," Jim Johnson began. "We have been preparing for the new push to get information out to the greater public. We are aware that a human habitation, a permanent one that is independent of the aliens is being planned. We think its about time."

Hedges nodded. "It is important to the control of Mars to have humans living there full time, humans that don't have to answer to the Prime."

"We have several there already," their host said. "One for scientists and one for the regular soldiers that go there to work and live. There is also a barracks in the N.E.S.T. habitat as well. Why a new one when there are any number already?"

"Because we have no habitation there that isn't controlled by the Autobots. We want to have one where we live by our own rules and laws as well as do what we want to do while there," Hedges said. He leaned forward on his arms. "We know that there are several million of them there. If they keep coming they will overrun the planet and there will be no place for us to live when we go there."

"We're not exactly equipped to go there and to live in a city without major assistance from them," their host said. "We can't do this without them."

"We could but it would take longer and cost more. What I want is a place for us to establish ourselves. This is after all our solar system," Hedges replied.

"Those bums came here and stole our future. When they settled on Mars they took away our right to live there," Johnson said. "Those outsiders use the resources and take whatever they want. Who gave them permission to live there?"

"I talked to Warren Roberts earlier about that and he reiterated that there are no laws in place to give ownership of anything beyond our planet's atmosphere to anyone. We made laws in the 1960's that made that possible," their host replied.

"We don't recognize those laws," Johnson said. "We are sovereign citizens and we don't recognize any foreign bodies or their laws that infringe on our sovereign rights."

-0-Autobot City

"What are they talking about, Tie?" Ravie asked uneasily as he stood by the monitor rubbing a long knife with a chamois cloth. "Do they really own this planet?"

"Ratchet told me that their laws prohibit it," Tie said. "These men are just hot helms."

"Oh," he replied barely mollified. They both listened together to the live broadcast on the MCA-IntraComm channel.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat watching, Ratchet and Prowl as the conversation on the show continued. It was simple and simplistic. Mars for humans. Aliens get out. Fuck everyone.

Prowl glanced at Ratchet, the expression on his face comical in the lack of understanding he had for these men and their point of view. He glanced at the screen, then Ratchet again. "They are certifiable."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so. At least they haven't decided to discuss our personal lives and their personal revulsion thereof."

Then they did.

-0-New York studio, Earth

"You have had experiences with the Autobots and over time we have seen more and more of their lives. What do you think now? Part of your dismissal from the military lay in your personal opinions of their lifestyles," their host said.

"It was. If you didn't toe the party line, you were sent packing. Sam and I were prepared and ready to join striker teams to defend this country. We worked hard and earned places. They can't take criticism or anyone's opinions that don't match theirs," Johnson said. "We've watched them on their programs. Nothing changes for me."

"We had the right to our opinion about them and their relationships. It wasn't as if we weren't going to do our jobs on the teams," Hedges said. "We're professionals and we did the job. They kicked us off because we wouldn't lower our standards and accept things that we couldn't. You had to be there."

"They're aliens," their host said. "We couldn't expect them to be like us can we? They after all aren't humans."

"They didn't have to flaunt their relationships and their behavior," Johnson said sourly. "They flaunted it and made things hard for a lot of us. We stood up against it and paid a price. The others didn't say a word but they were on our side, they believe the same things. But they want to stay in the military so they suck it up. Our opinions and views are the majority among the soldiers."

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jorge Figueroa asked. He was sitting at a dinner table in the rec room playing cards with other soldiers including Corporal Trevor Smith, the former mole turned stalwart soldier. "What the hell? He doesn't speak for me."

"He doesn't speak for any of us, the fucker," another soldier said. They watched the show bitching at the monitor as the interview continued onward.

-0-On a segway moving along

:Lennox:

:What, Fig?:

:Get to the N.E.S.T. habitat. Hedges and Johnson are giving interviews. You need to know about it:

Will Lennox slowed his segway, then turned it to buzz back to the city. The trip to see the big infant metro-former would have to wait. Someone was speaking for them and telling lies. That would have to be dealt with immediately.

-0-New York City, during a meeting of senior military officers

An aide paused beside Glenn Morshower passing him a note. He read it, then glanced at his adjutant. "I need to talk to Lennox," he said.

The aide nodded, then turned to step into another room. Connections would be made, then Morshower would take a moment to talk to N.E.S.T. on Mars. If nothing more came of it but a mutual bitching session with Will Lennox, it would be enough for now.

-0-Prime

He walked into Ops Center having listened to the conversation on the news channel on the way back to the Fortress. By the time he reached it he had talked to Morshower and Fulton who were livid. They were going to issue a joint statement denying the allegations of the two. Given the secrecy which the striker teams tried to maintain in spite of things, Lennox and the others weren't going to issue any challenge. It would be managed by the leadership. Lennox however had weighed in with Fulton and Morshower what he thought about Hedges and Johnson.

Optimus walked to the center table to sit with Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet. It was quiet a moment, then Prime sat back. "I have talked to Glenn and John. They are furious. So is William Lennox."

"Who can believe that? The humans have watched the programming from here and have talked to the soldiers over the last few years. Our relationship is sound. These two are trying to sow distrust and drive a wedge into our unity, nothing more."

"That is the last thing we need, the population not trusting in our unity," Ratchet said. "They are insidious liars. Perhaps a statement from us is in order. What do Morshower and Fulton say?"

"They have left that to us," Optimus replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Perhaps I need to go on that program and speak to that fool."

They turned to look at the big wily bot. "You're not going on any show with any slagger, Ratchet." Ironhide glared at Ratchet who looked at him with amusement. "No one normal ever goes on that show."

"Well, then … that's right up my alley. In relation to the humans, I am as far from normal as can be found," Ratchet said with a grin. "If it would help, I volunteer to go on that show and strip that man's gears."

Optimus grinned. "It would be fun."

"For who?" Ironhide asked with alarm.

"All of us." -Prime, Prowl and Ratchet.

-0-TBC April 25, 2014 **edited 7-12-14**


	8. Chapter 8

The Diego Diaries: Guard 5 (dd4 8)

-0-Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, NY, USA, Earth

"That is the last one," Lu said as he stepped back from several paintings lined up in a row that belonged to the femme painter, Sadee.

The group around him stepped closer to take it in. Some of the paintings were impressionistic, some were realistic and all of them were expressive of a young powerful talent. Anyone with a working knowledge of Cybertron would have recognized the content. But it would pass over the helms of the visitors who would come and see in the broad powerful strokes and ink work what they felt themselves.

"We are set. How about taking a walk through, Lu, just to double and triple check things?" the assistant curator said.

Lu nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said with a grin. Then the unlikely duo turned to walk to the start of the exhibition. They would discuss it for another two hours, adjusting this and that a bit before it would achieve the perfection they wanted. It would be ready to be seen the very next day. Lines would form through the night to wait and the lines would be enormous for the duration.

-0-At the Temple

Lonnie Epps, Linda Graham and Sarah Lennox rolled up the ramp that bordered the great steps of the Temple of Primus. They buzzed across the enormous platform and through the vast doors. Humming along the floor heading toward the Well of AllSparks, they slowed, then stopped. There were individuals inside, some sitting in meditative thought, others chatting together about personal things while still others stood waiting for the priests to begin the ceremony of retrieving a spark.

They moved to one side to watch having overheard that infants would be sought in the Temple today. None of them had experienced that moment themselves but the talk was it was a spectacular event and not to be missed. They parked, then stood together silently as the bots turned toward the AllSpark. Lauren, the Head Priest of the Simfur Temple, the oldest and most knowledgeable carried a tiny protoform in his servos. He laid it gently down on the wall of the Well, the soft blue energy undulating inside almost immediately sending up a mist into the air which flowed over the little construct. The AllSpark which was turning slowly prior stopped its motion and began to glow.

Lauren began to chant to himself, a prayer of some kind the three women thought as the mist and light began to rise. All around them the spectators paused to look, turning toward the rising light from the giant energy well in silence. Only Lauren could be heard as the light grew, then seemed to explode. It wasn't painful nor was it overpowering. It blocked sight immediately but it also seemed to envelope them, a softness that was warm and loving caressing them as it reached out to fill the vast room.

They stood with their eyes closed as the loving energy of an alien god included them too. It was ancient, warm, encompassing and loving. It surged ever brighter, then faded nearly immediately. They stood a moment blinking, then turned toward the Well. A tiny cry could be heard as Lauren picked up the blanket wrapped form. He turned with a great smile, then handed the infant to two mechs who looked overcome with emotion.

Everyone in the room stepped forward to congratulate the pair, the sounds of their happiness and pleasure echoing in the giant space. They were ecstatic as they held their infant, accepting congratulations and the warmth of their family and the strangers who had been lucky enough to be here when they came for a miracle.

The three women watched the family celebrate, then bow to the priests. They turned to walk out with their precious cargo, an infant of their own to raise and protect. One more little spark was added to the faltering flame of their people's existence and the darkness was pushed back just a little bit more because of it. The priests went happily onward into their duties while the crowds settled again into contemplation or quiet conversation. Lonnie Epps looked at the others. :That was so beautiful. Did you feel it? The emotional stuff?:

They nodded. It was silent a moment, then Linda Graham glanced at the two. :We are so lucky:

Lonnie and Linda nodded, then they turned heading for the city once again. There were children to manage, sights to see and friendships to re-ignite. Life was never dull here.

-0-On the ground near the prison

They drove along the road that led to the prison with all the permissions and the like they would need. They had been left in the dust by their 'liaison' between the staff and themselves, Inferno and for a short time to settle anything that might come up, Jazz. It was a long ride but they found themselves rolling along the road with a clear view of the prison itself and the several hundred hard core inmates that watched them pass by. Most of them didn't speak. They stared at the filmmakers with menace and their terrifying physical aspects that made being around them a scary prospect for humans everywhere.

They reached the prison center which was the HQ for the whole shebang. Jazz who was waiting grinned at them, then held out his servo to carry them inside. Entering, he set Leonora Huttle, Cameramen Jim and Zeb as well as Aaron Belcher and Jack on a conference table in the middle of the room. It took a couple of trips and as they stood on the table waiting, they were scrutinized by the duty officers as well as the one and only Red Alert.

They stared at him, he stared at them. It would be exciting.

For someone.

Probably Jazz who looked at all of them for a moment with a big grin. "Well, let's figure this out shall we?"

"This is a fragged idea," Red Alert said with his usual tact(lessness).

"I don't know, Red. Prime likes the idea. It might give some of the doubters on Earth a look at what we face with Megatron."

"Frag that," Red fumed. "This is still fragged."

Jack Mellar glanced at Aaron who was staring at Red Alert with an interested expression. :How did we miss that bot?:

:I don't know: Belcher replied. :I love him:

Jack Mellar grinned, then turned to stare at the red mech having a controlled melt down with Jazz. :He rules:

It would take a bit of haggling but in the end they would get access.

-0-In a parking garage on Earth

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in their parking slots facing outward 'just in case'. It was busy there in spite of things given that the day was heading toward mid afternoon. Some of the cube rats and office kings were heading out for the weekend which for some with enough power and money began whenever they decided it should. Some of them paused to look at the spectacular cars parked side by side, while others snapped them with their cameras.

It was quiet a moment, then several human men in suits came out of the elevator heading for their cars. They were talking together, then paused before the two cars. One of them, a well preserved mid 50's hot shot lawyer with an expensive suit and a Porsche parked nearby walked closer staring into the interiors of both cars. "You should see the inside. Amazing work here."

The others stepped closer to inspect the cars, laying their hands on them, peering this and that way around the two vehicles.

"Who do they belong to do you think?" another man asked.

"They're parked in Clark and Webster's spots. Something tells me that they won that patent case and celebrated early," the first man, someone named Michael "Mike" Donaldson said.

"Lucky bastards. I love Lambos," one of the men said as he shook his head. "I hate those two. Fuckers. They stole two of our clients after the Murphy case. I guess you can afford cars like this if you are an unprincipled son of a bitch."

Mike Donaldson nodded, then grinned. "Yeah. I personally prefer Porsches. Lamborghinis are so nouveau riche." He winked at the others, then stepped forward. Drawing out his keys, he leaned over and drew a stripe across the hood of the yellow Lambo. The sickening sound of metal on metal echoed dully in the space as he keyed the car. As he did, the sound of fury filled the air as metallic sounds exploded from the yellow vehicle.

-0-At the habitat

"Where were you three?" Bobby Epps asked as he sat on the couch, his kids sitting around him.

"We heard that a spark was being sought at the Temple. We went and saw it," Lonnie said with a grin as she sat next to him.

"Just like that?" Judy Witwicky asked. "You should have told me. I would have loved to see that."

"It was on the community bulletin board under 'Temple Events'. I like going there so I checked," Lonnie said.

"How did it go? Mech or femme?" Judy asked.

"It was amazing. I think it was a mech. The AllSpark and the Well blind you for a moment but it doesn't hurt. You also feel such love and belonging its hard when it subsides," Linda Graham said as the other two nodded.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going to spend some time browsing on the browser," Judy said with a grin.

"Nosy is as nosy does," Ron Witwicky said as he tossed Epps a beer.

"I hear ya," Bobby replied. "This is only day one too."

"We haven't even begun to roar," Judy Witwicky said.

"What she said," Barbara Morshower said with a grin. "This bivouac is going to be fun."

"Oh joy," Ron Witwicky said with a grin. Epps merely nodded.

-0-In a parking garage in New York City

"**WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU JUST DO TO MY FINISH!?"**

A deeply masculine voice filled the space with fury as four human males stood rooted with shock and surprise.

"Oh sweet shit, Mike. That car can talk," one of them said taking a step back as his senses began to return.

"**YOU BETTER BELIEVE I CAN TALK! YOU JUST KEYED MY FINISH! TELL ME WHY I DON'T BLOW YOUR SORRY AFT TO THE PIT!?"** -yellow Lambo having a conniption.

No one in the parking garage could do more than just stand in place as a car began to come apart at the seams.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

:Prowl! Something's happening with Sunstreaker!:

The words blasted through Prowl's concentration. His helm snapped up as he listened. :What?:

There was a pause, then Bluestreak was back. :Someone scratched Sunny's hood. He's freaking out in the parking garage where they're waiting for Morshower and Fulton:

Prowl paused to activate a number set up between the leadership that linked him to Morshower's phone. He picked up right away. "Morshower here."

"General, there's a disturbance in the parking garage. Someone attacked Sunstreaker and he's transforming. I think it would do to go down right away."

"On it," Morshower said as he stood. Turning, he hurried from the large room leaving stunned important individuals behind. Fulton rose, then glanced at them. "I'll be right back," he said as he turned to follow.

The Vice President of the United States watched them go, then rose. "I'll be right back." He left too along with a vigilant Secret Service detail on his heels.

-0-Down below

A huge mechanism loomed before them kneeling as he stared at four men with shocked expressions. **"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"**

Mike Donaldson tried to speak but words didn't come out. Beside the yellow demon a red one began to reform from the red car. He had a grin and a sharp eye on the yellow one. Donaldson stood with the others clutching his briefcase in abject fear.

It seemed to take forever but the door opened as Morshower hurried into the garage, Fulton hot on his trail. Behind them unbeknownst to anyone, the Vice President and his detail were coming too. Morshower hurried to the scene, then stopped. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. What is happening here?"

Sunstreaker who was working off his last nerve looked at Morshower, then Fulton, both humans he respected. "This fragger," he said nodding to Donaldson, "keyed my finish. He was walking past, then stopped. He said some slag about someone, then did this." Sunstreaker straightened a little to allow them to see a long jagged scratch running across his chassis. **"FRAGGER! IT RUINED THE FINISH!"**

By then, the Vice President and his detail reached Morshower. The detail glanced at each other, then reached for the VP. He looked at them, then shook his head. Everyone paused a moment and it went silent. Morshower turned to the men gauging them a moment. "Does anyone want to explain this to me?" he asked in his general officer tone.

That one.

They looked at him, a four star general along with a full bird colonel standing in front of two Lambos that were now robots. Angry robots. Glancing to the group that entered last, Mike Donaldson gulped. Staring back at him was the Vice President of the United States and about seven Secret Service with stony expressions. Taking a ragged breath, he glanced at the pale faces of the others with him. "Oh fuck," he whispered at last.

Nearby, about four vehicles down, an energy vortex burst into sight. As it did a tall mech with door wings and an impeccable immaculate highway patrol paint scheme stepped into view. He paused, then bumped his helm on the ceiling of the garage. Leaning slightly to touch his head, his red chevron flaring brilliantly a moment, Prowl of Praxus, bond to the Prime of Cybertron and every place else a Cybertronian existed, ada of several and atar of one looked at the scene. He blinked a moment, then whispered to himself softly. "Oh frag."

-0-TBC April 26, 2014 **edited 7-12-14**

-0-Notes

Anonymous: I read your note and appreciate it a great deal. Here is what I am basing my characterizations for the minority opinion in this story. Writers tend to write from life (at least I do … I sort of feel that my whole life was leading up to this story. LOL. I am glad I read a lot of books on just about everything). Living where I do up here in Alaska a lot of this kind of person ends up here. I have six decades of experience and education for this story. Getting the characters to the point where they are believable, if eccentric is my duty and obligation to you the reader. I have to make plausibility the first responsibility to you in the threads that are used here. This one is from experience with this kind of mind set.

About thirty or more years ago, we had a very bad scene here with people like this who had a world view that didn't square with reality even when you showed them facts. I found it astounding and it stayed with me. Being around them, Posse Comitatus and the like with the menace they spread in a small town illuminates this kind of thinking and fits the opposition for this story … a minority who believes they are the majority no matter how facts and reality squares out.

They believed what they believed and built structures and frameworks around their beliefs and ideas that were like stone fortresses. I will never forget going to council meetings, watching this and feeling the menace. It was something I will never forget. The larger picture you speak of is familiar to me but my template is way smaller and more local. I am using my personal experience for the opposition.

I also believe that if this ever came to our shores, aliens landing and hanging out around us, there would be a significant portion of our population who would believe that sending the bots away would clear up the problem because having them around would be hard on their world views and what they believed and thought.

I will never forget hearing from them that the only people who had any authority in our country were local sheriffs. :D It still blows my mind. Thank you for the note. I acknowledge your points. I also believe that if you have enough money in this world, serious money, you can end up believing that reality is what you want it to be rather than what it is. That kind of person is everywhere. Thank you for the note. All of the things readers tell me is really appreciated and I give it all a lot of thought. Thank you again, Anonymous. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Diego Diaries: Guard 6 (dd4 9)

-0-In a parking garage in New York City, Earth

Prowl glared at the four humans who looked terrified. Given that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were transformed, both kneeling to fit the space, looking like murder on wheels, he didn't blame them.

For that.

"Why did you do what you did to my soldier?" Prowl asked the small group of petrified humans.

Three of them glanced at Mike Donaldson, then stepped back. "He did it," one of them said.

He looked at the three with an aghast expression, then turned toward Prowl once again. "I … I didn't know. I thought they were cars that belonged to a couple of guys I have a grudge with. I had no idea that they were aliens."

Prowl considered that for a moment quashing an urge to punt the human while he did. "I am under the impression that this would constitute an illegal action on your part."

"I … it is," Donaldson said with a lame voice. He looked at the two furious mechs, then Prowl. "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

Sunstreaker sat back with an expression of fury on his face. **"YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW IF I WORKED THAT WAY, FRAGGER! WHAT THE FRAG?!"**

Sideswipe shook his helm. "You deserve a slagging. I don't know if it rises to the level of capital punishment though," he said with a slight grin.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. **"DO YOU WANT MY OPINION?!"**

"I think we have it," Prowl said calmly.

Sunstreaker leaned closer. "Do you understand how hard it is to get this fragging shine? Do you?"

The man blanched slightly. "A long time?"

**"A LIFETIME!"** Sunstreaker leaned back to glare at the man, then Prowl. **"FRAGGING HIGH CASTE! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST FRAG WITH SOMEONE ELSE!? HOW MANY CARS HAVE YOU DONE THIS TOO BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRAGGING HIGH CASTE!?"** Sunstreaker looked down the row to spot a black highly polished Porsche. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS IT WITH PORSCHES? PORSCHES ARE CRAP!"** He looked at the man leaning in closely. "How about I go down there and put my fist through the hood of your fragging crap Porsche?"

The man swallowed hard. "Uh … I would hate it."

"Then maybe I should do it... let you have something to remember me by," Sunstreaker said with fury.

"I don't think I'm going to ever forget you," the man said shifting from foot to foot.

"Prowl, perhaps we can send them on their way," Morshower said. He looked at Sunstreaker. "I'm sorry for my species that he did that to you, Sunstreaker. It was a punk move."

Sunstreaker looked at Morshower, then the humans. "Count your blessings, fraggers, that I'm not what you think I am or they would still be hunting for your molecules. If I ever see you again, I will dismantle whatever you love that's in reach of my servos. Understand?"

The four nodded, then turned to hurry away. Donaldson ran for his car, then entered. Revving it up, he turned and fled followed by the others in their vehicles. Sunstreaker watched them go, then touched his chassis gently. "Fragging slaggers. **DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO GET RID OF THIS MARK!?"**

"We do," Prowl said. "We expect you to suck it up though. You are on duty."

Sunstreaker looked at Prowl with a disgusted expression, then shook his helm. "I can hardly stand humans."

"We know and right now I don't blame you," Morshower said with a slight grin. "We do appreciate you though, Sunny."

"We do," the Vice President of the United States said as he stood in the midst of very tense, very stone faced Secret Service. "I am sorry for this."

Sunstreaker looked at the human, one he knew from news reports, then nodded. Morshower turned to Prowl. "Are we good here?"

Prowl looked at the twins with a questioning expression. Sunstreaker rolled his optics, then transformed back to his Lambo format, one with a nice scratch across the hood. Sideswipe grinned at his brother, then looked at the humans. "Those men are fraggers. They're lucky to have wheels to escape," he said. Then he transformed too.

The Vice President and the Secret Service stared at the two with amazement, then turned toward Prowl. He paused a moment to speak with the twins internally, then looked at the humans. "I will go back to Autobot City then," he said. "Are there further questions or needs?"

Morshower looked at the others, then Prowl. "No. We're good here."

Prowl nodded. "Very well. Your families are in the city and are waiting for you to come. In the meantime, we will continue as planned." He paused. "Prowl to Autobot City. I need a bridge."

Almost immediately a flare of energy appeared and stabilized into a funnel. With a nod, Prowl turned, walking into it. It collapsed when he disappeared inside and would chase him back to Mars 140,000,000 mile away in seconds.

It was silent a moment, then the Vice President shook his head. "That is so amazing."

"You should try it. It tingles," Fulton said with a grin.

"I would like to," the Vice President said as the group turned to go back to their meeting. "If you could put in a good word ..."

Morshower grinned. "I think I could do that." They disappeared through the door that led upward.

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe ventured a remark. "You alright?"

"**FRAG NO!** I'm sick of this kind of slag, Sideswipe. We aren't nothing. We're warriors. No one wipes their slagging peds on us again. I've terminated mechs for less."

Sideswipe considered that. "I know," he said quietly.

They would wait for the soldiers to return, Sunstreaker in a state of fluctuating agitation. It was too much like Cybertron, what had happened, for both of them.

-0-Once upon a time long ago

They sat in the backroom of their bar playing cards as they waited for evening. They would 'visit' the second and third homes of high caste slaggers making hay helping themselves to their possessions and booze. They were a wild bunch of youngling mechs who were very dangerous and very good at stealing, fighting and making trouble. They were also very smart and cunning. Many were the police that tried to nail them and many were the failures to do so.

Their bar was one of the four in the local area that was under surveillance by the authorities. It was one of two that high caste younglings and danger junkies would come for a drink and vicarious excitement. Slumming, Sideswipe called it. Sunstreaker didn't bother to name it. He just took their money and sometimes beat their asses. It was fun. It was therapeutic and felt like justice.

Sentinel was in tonight and everyone knew it. Prowl wasn't with him, the high caste former detective elsewhere it would seem. Everyone knew Prowl and most feared him. The twins didn't. They feared nothing except perhaps being separated from each other. Though they fought and battled each other on occasion, they were of one processor, a finely honed force of nature.

A figure appeared in the doorway blanking out most of the sound and fury beyond in the bar and lounge of this, the twins' clubhouse and base of operation. Sunstreaker ignored the figure but Sideswipe addressed him with a knowing cynical smirk. "Well, well, well … look what the targs dragged in. You need a walk on the wild side do you, Sentinel?"

The big mech stood in the doorway a moment without replying, then walked in to sit in a chair at the table. Smokescreen who was a professional gambler and a confidante of the proprietors glanced at Sunstreaker. "Your deal," he said shoving the cards to the big yellow and black mechanism.

"Deal me in," Sentinel said.

"Frag you, Sentinel," Sunstreaker said glancing at Sentinel finally. "Isn't there something for you to do downtown? What brings you to Kaon besides me?"

Sentinel grinned. "I do have responsibilities to Kaon. I am Prime after all."

"You could care less about Kaon and how you got to be Prime I will never know," Sunstreaker said cutting him off. "You're here for me. Dream on, Sentinel. A mech should have dreams."

Sentinel stared at Sunstreaker, then shrugged slightly. "Dreams can come true."

Two orns later, Sideswipe would be cornered in an alley, beaten half to death and dumped into prison on trumped up charges. Sunstreaker would not know for a few orns, then he would hire the only defender in half of Cybertron to get his brother out. He would succeed. The huge fee Sunstreaker would pay the lawyer would be used by him to change his features to protect against Sentinel's wrath. That lawyer would eventually end up on Mars to defend another at Sunstreaker's expense. It was full circle.

A decaorn after Sideswipe was out and recuperating war would finally break out and the Long Defeat would begin. It was easy for the twins to choose the Autobots. Few would have believed it but then they were always for the underdog. Given that they were themselves made that distinction clear to them. The Decepticons had nothing to offer but mindless fighting and mayhem. They weren't against fighting or mayhem but they were against Megatron for personal reasons of long standing.

That was another story altogether.

The afternoon in the parking garage would pass slowly.

-0-At the Primal Prison of Mars

They argued and discussed the situation, finally coming to a conclusion about rules and guidelines. They would be allowed to talk to prisoners. They would **NEVER** be allowed to do it or anything else alone. End of arguments. Barron would choose the two prisoners they wanted to profile and the guards and staff would be available too to add their perspective. It was always to be understood that death was swift and unforeseen among these, the hard core Decepticon remnant of migrations and infiltrations.

They finally stepped out and buzzed alongside a still fuming Red Alert, a grinning Inferno and a bemused Jazz. They would be shown each of the sections and given a heads up about who and what kind of prisoner was kept in the cell blocks. Inferno was cheerfully explaining things as they went.

:This is Cell Block A and its filled with seriously dangerous dumb afts. These are probably not going to be available for you to talk with because they are, some of them, mental: They paused to be let in to the first of the two interior perimeter fences. They were invisible but obvious because dust and sunlight caused their energy bars to shimmer. :We have a gestalt here, Menasor and several independent dip shits like Stiletto and Barricade. Notice that in the block there are eight separate electrified barracks so we can parcel out the stupid. Cell Block A, Barracks 1 houses the gestalt and the new slagger, A37:

The humans looked at the nearly empty barracks, then up at the tall bots who had stopped along the fence to smirk at A37. He was lounging in a chair near the fence where he could watch the airfield. :What is a gestalt, Inferno?: Leonora Huttle asked.

:A combiner. The 'Cons have a bunch of them but they did shoddy work so they aren't normal. Our combiners are classier and smarter. Superion and Computron are examples. The 'Con's gestalts tend to be dumb and inept. They break things but they can't think too well. But then: he said with a grin as he stared down at the humans on their segways, their cameramen filming madly, :they don't start out too bright to start with:

Leonora grinned. :Which one is here?:

:Menasor: Red Alert said with disgust. :Fraggers. They're in ad-seg for fighting. Best place for them:

:You have an administrative segregation unit? Will we be able to see that too?: Aaron Belcher asked with a hopeful expression.

:See it, maybe. Talk to them or go there, no: Red Alert said with his usual finality.

Inferno looked at them, then winked. As he did A37 noticed them. "What are you doing here? Did you bring me a visitor?" he asked of the group.

"I would slag you to the Pit, slagger. We're just visiting the zoo," Red said in reply.

The humans listened over the intracomm system into which they were wired both for direct communication and this, indirect. Leonora looked at the bot, a huge dangerous mechanism who was as alien to her as could be. :We're here to talk to prisoners: she said to the big mech who looked at them with a smirk.

"What do you want to ask?" A37 asked. "Talk to me. I'm lonely."

:Maybe we can put you on the list: Aaron Belcher said glancing sideways to Inferno. That mech just shrugged.

:Come on. Let's go: Red Alert said as he turned to leave this set of mostly empty cell barracks. As the party followed A37 called out. "Don't forget me! I'll be here!"

"Fragger," Red said to no one in particular. They continued onward until they came to a group sitting in chairs watching them approach. They were immaculate beings with brilliant colors and schemes. The party stopped before their bars and stared a moment. Then Leonora looked up at their escorts. :Who are these bots? Why are they in here? They look high caste:

:They are: Jazz replied as he stared at the group which included Burris. All of them were out taking the air, soaking up solar energy as they sat in their usual chairs in their usual places. :These slaggers are the ones who killed Cybertron. They are here because Prime is merciful. The rest of us? We would find an airlock and blow torch a better solution:

The mechs inside looked at the group, then Ratbat stood stretching. He walked to the bars and paused. "Who are these vermin?" he asked in his usual acidic manner.

"These are our allies. They are the ones who kept Megatron captive for a vorn, helped kill The Fallen and defeated the 'Cons every time they showed up on their planet," Jazz replied coldly. "You know the 'Cons? The ones you sold out our people to help."

"Touchy aren't you, Jazz. But then what can one expect from you. From the gutter, always in the gutter. You can't change," Ratbat said caustically.

Leonora looked at the mini-con mech with a shocked expression. :Who are you to judge? You're on the wrong side of the bars to judge anyone:

Ratbat looked at the human. He shrugged. "Its early. Megatron will come and then the game will be on."

"When he does I'll come here and put rounds in your helm, slagger," Jazz said stepping closer. "I'll terminate all of you. It might be a waste of good ammunition but who'll care by then? I'll be saving Megatron a chore."

"I would think you would enjoy Megatron pulling my arms and legs off," Ratbat replied.

"I would but I want to make sure you're dead. You'd lie your way back into his good graces otherwise," Jazz said coldly.

"I'll look forward to it," Ratbat said with a smirk. "You may be on the other side but I can still get under your chassis."

:But you're still caged like a rat: Leonora said equally coldly.

Inferno chuckled. "He is and he will never get out." He looked down at the humans. "Come on. There's more to see."

They turned and continued onward to the other cell blocks, then the larger newer facility beyond with the Decepticons that had come over the last two migrations. That is, the ones who hadn't shown promise.

As they left Ratbat sat down again.

"You should give it up," Decimus said with a shake of his helm. "She's right. You are still stuck in here no matter what."

"Not forever," Ratbat said. He looked at the others. "Not forever."

-0-TBC April 27, 2014 **edited 7-12-14**


	10. Chapter 10

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 10)

-0-At the Prison

:Who were those creeps, Jazz?: Leonora asked as they buzzed along to the rest of the prison which spread out all around.

:They were the hereditary rulers of Cybertron, some of them. The worst of them. They are responsible for what happened. They're war criminals: he said as they moved along the invisible bars toward Cell Block B. :That big red mech was the Prime before Optimus … Sentinel Prime:

:Really? How did Optimus become Prime when you had one already?: she asked.

The mechs slowed, then stopped standing quietly as Jazz put in a call. It was still but for the conversation among 'Con mechs that drifted in over the thin atmosphere. He looked down at them, then glanced at the others. :I can tell you a bit about it but it won't clear the censors if you try to film it:

:Alright: Leonora said with a nod. The others nodded as well.

:Sentinel was Prime for a long time during risin' turmoil. I was livin' on the streets hustlin'. There was no work and I had no attachments: He paused a moment to think …

-0-A very long time ago

He stood on the street corner watching as a battery of troops came toward them. They were hanging on a corner ready to move, Jazz and some of the local thugs. They were being hustled along, the crackdown instituted and passed by the Council and regional governments giving the government the right to push 'vagrants and other troublemakers' out of the urban areas. Crime had begun to rise as did the hunger index but the government had no interest in ameliorating it. They didn't even seem to have the ability or interest in putting the two together.

Jazz had lived a long time on his own. He had family but poverty had prompted him to seek his own fortune early. He had no interest in being a laborer. He was very intelligent, gritty and filled with street smarts. He liked beauty, music, languages and finding new things. He was another of the millions of individuals locked into a path not of his own choosing, a path he was not willing to take just because someone decided he should.

He had lived on his own getting by in the usual manner and because he was fast, tough and smart he hadn't been caught by the authorities. He had visited the down and out parts of Iacon before drifting to Kaon. The action there was more interesting outside the reach of the law. Even the smart detective with optics in the back of his helm, Prowl of Praxus had not been able to lay servos on him. It wasn't because he didn't try but unlike nearly everyone else, Jazz was too good to be stupid and slip up.

Troops were marching in formation toward them as they stood watching. They were the lost boys of their particular generation and they didn't take slag from anyone. They fought back and recently the number of street brawls had grown. Some of the worst offenders had been taken under the new rules, the Clampdown it was called and they came back changed. They were changed but not for the better.

It was incredible incentive to be fast and slippery. He was both.

Jazz turned to walk away, the others lingering before following. They moved faster as the troops did until both sides were running. Swiftly through the streets they went, gathering speed as they reached the outskirts of the city. Soon they would enter the no man's land that marked the reach of the authorities in the desperate dangerous city of Kaon. Once they were there, they would stop to watch from a distance, taunting the soldiers with their bullshit. No troop of soldiers dared enter the domain of the road gangs and the rising star of the opposition, Megatron.

Jazz stood on a pile of rubble grinning at the troops as they paused at the edge of the invisible line that marked off their separate domains. Graffiti covered the walls and buildings that bordered the area. "Megaton for Prime" and "Death to Sentinel Prime" were sprayed on in several different dialects. All around them the grinding poverty and urban decay of this, the most neglected city on Cybertron could be seen. Only Slaughter City was a worse place than Kaon.

The troops paused to watch them, then turned with their leader to go back to the citadel that marked their home base. They would do so with the taunts of those they pushed back into the gutters once more. They would carry the taunts of Jazz with them too.

Later that night...

Jazz walked into his hangout bar, the one run by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Things were unsettled around the city and the news from Iacon was strange. Someone said that Sentinel Prime had been attacked. Someone said he was dead. No one had a clear idea and given the propensity to tell tales, no one took it as gospel. He pulled up a chair, then sat next to Sunstreaker who was sipping a beer as he watched the doorway.

Sideswipe was in the next room taking their cut from the numbers runners that did the local book and loan sharking. He was healing from a brutal beating that Sentinel had put on him in his crusade to gain and control his brother. Sunstreaker had managed the impossible to get his twin free winning a battle in court to get him released. Jazz could only wonder what he had to give to the judges to get Sideswipe back. "Did you hear about Sentinel?"

Sunstreaker didn't remark, then he looked at Jazz. "No one knows for sure."

"Should be a load off havin' him at the Matrix," Jazz said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Fragger deserved it. If I ever find out who did it I will shake their servo."

Jazz nodded. "This is either goin' to be a good thing or the worst. I hear that Orion Pax is being hunted by the Council."

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked as he remembered the big longshoreman that was almost a defacto leader of the resistance to the status quo. He had a jones for justice and treating mechs right. That automatically put Pax on the side of his ledger that was labeled, 'possible, but not likely'. Most of the rest of the world were listed on the side that said, 'fragger, target'. It was a simple divide for the big mech. Do unto others before the fraggers shiv you in the chassis. That was all he had experienced in his life and he didn't expect to live to see it change any time soon.

"I don't know. Could be that they want to cut him down before he gets too powerful. Megatron is being hunted too. I don't like the way this feels. We could have outright civil war," Jazz said.

Sunstreaker nodded as Sideswipe limped out to sit. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jazz said with a grin. "Did you go to that doctor in the Jumble that I told you about?"

"I did," Sideswipe said. "What a nut case. He did fix me though. Mostly."

"Ratchet is a good doctor. He steals from the army and brings it to the Jumble to help the locals," Jazz replied. "Takes ball bearings to do that. You know what the army would do if they found out."

"Frag the army," Sunstreaker said bitterly. "Frag Sentinel. I hope he's dead. I'm sick of him coming around."

"I don't think you have to worry, Sunny," Jazz said with a chuckle. "You ready?"

Sunstreaker nodded, then stood up draining his glass as he did. He looked at Sideswipe who sat watching. "See you at the usual place at the usual time."

"Be sure you get there. Don't get caught," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"I won't," Sunstreaker said grimly. Then he turned with Jazz to go to the city and fight the government soldiers with the others who hated them. They would fight hit and run operations on the garrison who were mostly afraid to leave their HQ. It would go on until dawn when they would melt into the city once more.

In a mere three decaorns, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Smokescreen would be Autobots and they would follow a low caste longshoreman made Prime who was as unlike Sentinel as it was possible to get.

At the prison …

"No one knew what happened. No one got a chance to look. They just closed the sarcophagus without letting anyone peek. Then the Matrix chose Optimus. It surprised them and it thrilled us. He was one of us and we followed him. Sentinel and those senators destroyed Cybertron. They deserve to be in a cage forever," Jazz said.

Leonora nodded. :I'm sorry, Jazz, for you, your people and your home world. I'm glad you all are here:

Jazz looked at her, then nodded. "So are we. Come on. Let's go see some 'Cons: With that, he turned and led the group forward.

-0-At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, N.Y., USA, Earth

The doors were closed as crowds began to settle in on the sidewalk for the wait to see the exhibit on the first day of the Cybertronian art exhibition. A tour at the moment of art critics and official types was currently underway. Some couldn't understand some of it, the abstractions of Sadee for instance. But the overall impression was one of awe over the precision and intricacy of the weavings, the paintings of the artists and the metalwork of Ravel and Tie Down.

They had paused before the knives and sword marveling on their elegant beauty, the carvings on their flat surfaces as well as the mirror finish of their long deadly blades.

"Look at the size of that thing," an art critic said as they leaned forward to read the note describing it. "This knife is four feet long and belongs to Optimus Prime. It says that it is big enough that no one but him can use it with any dexterity."

They stared at it silently, then nodded. "Whoa," was the consensus opinion among the group.

-0-In a parking garage

"They opened the exhibit to critics. Lu is monitoring their comments. Tune in on his frequency," Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe sat waiting for Morshower. He paused a moment to listen. "They love it. They like the metal work of course. Who wouldn't? No one makes it better than Ama and Appa."

"I hear that Optimus donated his knife for the show, the one he got for Christmas Surprise," Sideswipe said as he turned in too.

"He did," Sunstreaker said as he listened to the critics discuss the works.

At the museum …

"This is impressive," a critic for the Times said as he stood before the eerie painting of the view off Sunstreaker's apartment balcony at night in Kaon. The oddly three dimensional effect was quite unknown on Earth. They discussed how he might have achieved it. "He had to have layered paint in some manner to create that effect."

"You don't think its too gimmicky do you?" the critic for New York Magazine asked.

"No. Not for me. I've never seen that before. Its fascinating," the Times critic said. "That is a really good use of color. Its really all the same but it isn't. The tones do the work of telling the story."

"Do you suppose that was intended?" -New York Magazine Critic (NYMC)

"What do you mean?" -Times Critic (TC)

"Consider that we're talking about mechanized art … art created by machines. Of course they would be able to achieve novel effects in their works. What I'm interested in is seeing if there is emotional content in the work … if its not a matter of just precision and skill delivered by someone with the ability to synthesize and craft something with machine-like precision, yet somehow miss the emotional content that an organic being can impart. Do you know what I mean?" -NYMC

-Cut to parking lot in Manhattan

**"WHAT THE FRAG IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!"** -Sunstreaker winding up for a gasket blow out

"Sunstreaker-" -Sideswipe placating

**"FRAG HIS AFT! I'M NOT A FRAGGING MACHINE! WHAT THE FRAG DOES HE MEAN IT LACKS EMOTIONS AND SLAG?!"** -Sunstreaker feeling the emotions

-At the museum

"What do you think, Daryl?" New York Magazine critic turns to New York Times critic

"What do I think, Sam?" Daryl asked. He glanced from the work of art to the young hipster art critic standing next to him. "I think that you're full of shit, Sam."

-In a parking garage uptown

Pause.

"I think I like the Times critic, Sunstreaker." -Sideswipe grinning

"I think I do too. Fragger has good taste." -Sunstreaker **miles** away from being mollified but on his way

-At a museum viewing art

"You do realize a couple of things, Sam. One, they aren't machines. They're mechanical. They aren't computers programmed to crank crap out. Look at this painting. What the hell are you talking about? Emotion? This is the loneliest picture I've seen in ages, lonely, dangerous and beautiful. That is an alien moon on an alien world. The painter has amazing ability in picking a limited pallet of colors and using them to evoke enormous emotions. I don't get what your point is."

-In a garage

"I don't either but I'd love to pound on his head for a while if it will help," Sunstreaker said with a trace of bitterness.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Save it for Megatron. Heads up. The wheels are coming." He started his engine, then revved it.

"I think they're happy to see us," John Fulton said with a grin. "I think we better ride with Sunstreaker and let the others go with Sideswipe. Sunny might be less patient than usual."

"I agree," Morshower said nodding the others to the beautiful red Lamborghini.

They entered, settling on the seats. "Hey, Sideswipe. We're sorry about Sunny."

"Don't worry about it, Terry. Sunny can't be placated. Some hipster dip shit is critiquing his art right now and he's furious."

"What did they say?" Colonel Terry Backus, adjutant and chief of staff to Glenn Morshower asked, his stern army visage forming once again on his handsome middle aged face.

"The idiot said something about machine-made art," Sideswipe said as he pulled out to follow Sunstreaker.

"Oh great. What a stupid thing to say. You aren't machines," Terry said with disgust as the others nodded.

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "This is going to be a long two orns."

They pulled out and merged with traffic heading toward a safe house across the state lines into New Jersey.

-0-TBC April 28, 2014 **edited 7-13-14**

Katea-Nui: BLESS YOU! I will fix the gestalt mess up.


	11. Chapter 11

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 11)

-0-In the offices of the directors for intelligence, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What took you so long?"

Jazz grinned as he sat down at the table which was covered with data relating to their current assignments. He was in the conference room that the senior officers shared in their office block in Ops Center. It had been remodeled, expanded and made high tech out the wazoo. "I had to take the humans to the prison."

Elita nodded. "They are supposed to be making some kind of documentary about the prison I heard."

"They are," Jazz said with a grin. "Barron is goin' to pull together a couple of prisoners that aren't too terrible. But they want to interview some of the bad afts and I think they should. The humans should not be misled about the seriousness of this whole thing."

Elita nodded. "I agree."

I think they want to tell our story too... our ups and downs individually," Jazz said. "I told them a bit about my misspent youth and it lit up their optics."

Elita smirked. "I suppose it was the heavily edited version where you're the hero..."

"You got that right," he said. "What did you find out from the Shockwave searches about the avatars?" he asked as the two of them bent their helms together to track Arachnid and her minions.

-0-At the civilian airport, Autobot City Interplanetary and Intergalactic Municipal Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood waiting, the soldiers who would manage the security and deportment of the arrivals. The conversation on Earth had cleared the decks regarding a couple of things. First and foremost, it highlighted the tech gap between wanting in one hand and getting in the other. Secondly, it was clear that the experience of hands on in the 'wilds' as it were would be invaluable in instilling the limitations and unlimited potential of the place to which they wanted to come.

Ratchet would be taking them around the city, then meeting with them later in Sciences to lay out the rules for their presence here so mistakes wouldn't happen to kill anyone. The relevant scientists would be there with the relevant information to show them what they needed to know and do regarding the Mission To Mars Project as it was being called in the Terran media.

Brandon Clark along with Jim Bob from NASA, Jerry Skura, Raymond Terry, Lowell Marks, Jack Morrison and Simon Abdul were expected, several of them added at the last minute. Ratchet walked in and headed for the reception area where the bridge that serviced Earth, the local forward bases and the independent deep space fortresses was kept. This one would deliver the humans to the safety of the contained arrival terminal used by visitors who required special environments. The soldiers were inside waiting.

Springer, Smokey, Sandstorm and Drift stood casually waiting as Ratchet ambled up. "Hello, boys. I see you're here too."

"We have to take their security chief around apparently. Sort of a cop-to-cop thing," Springer said.

Ratchet nodded. "Good cop, bad cop. Bad boys, what ya gonna do," Ratchet mused with a grin. "I think I'm watching too much television."

"I think you are," Drift said as beyond the force field that separated them from the humans just arriving, the funnel of energy spiraled. The humans stepped out, then paused to look around and savor the moment of touchdown on foreign shores. Very foreign shores.

Will Lennox along with Bobby Epps was there with a micro mini-con Day Watch officer named Stee-vee 2. He, that is Steev as he preferred watched the humans approach noting their size matched or was slightly taller than his own. Lennox then began to give them 'The Lecture' with its many subroutines such as 'Dead (Dumbass) Cowboys', 'Asphyxiation For Amateurs' and the ever popular, 'Death Cab To the Morgue For Dipshits'. The Riot Act had never been funnier or more pointed.

It was evident to the bots that the humans were beside themselves with glee at being present and the program of showing them around would be amusing. That the guests would ride in the servos of their hosts would make things quicker without the inevitable crash or two by newbies on the modified and strictly bitchin' segways that were taking off on Earth in imitation of their usage here.

Inside the secured area...

:I'm Major Will Lennox and this is my partner, Master Sargent Bobby Epps. Major Niall Graham would be here but he's on the forward base at Charon with friends and won't be back until later: Lennox said just because it was awesome and he could.

:He's out at Pluto?: Simon Abdul, Chief of Sciences for the Martian project asked incredulously.

Lennox nodded. :He is. We've gone over the limitations and responsibilities of the suits and we're now on the comm channel that we're going to stay with. It's the translation channel that connects us with the bots and lets us not only understand them but them understand us when we talk. Not everyone here has downloaded the databases for our languages but most have. There are half a dozen other channels but we disabled them in your suits to simplify things and allow them their privacy which is important. This is Stee-Vee 2 but we call him Steev. He's a member of the Day Watch, the police and security group that protects the colony and the planet:

Steev who was about five feet tall and powerfully built nodded. :Hi:

The new humans stared at him a moment, then Brandon Clark offered his hand. :Its an honor to meet you:

Steev shook servos with everyone, then they turned at Lennox's request to leave. Walking through the energy barrier, they paused beside Ratchet, Drift, Smokey, Sandstorm and Springer.

:Welcome to Mars: Ratchet said with a nod. :We're going to be carrying you about the place. I have the itinerary from the Prime so we can get a bead on what it takes to live here. Then we will take you to Sciences to talk to Perceptor, Wheeljack and the scientists involved in this project: Ratchet then leaned down and offered his servo to Brandon Clark. He hesitated, then climbed on board. Rising, Ratchet watched as the others were gathered too.

After a moment for everyone to orient, Ratchet was ready to motor. :We're going to give you an overall look-see of the colony to give you perspective on the effort it takes for us to live here. Bear in mind, we don't require an atmosphere or even more than rudimentary shelter. You on the other servo are going to be needing great and varied protections. This will be an overview for the discussions with Sciences to come:

Ratchet looked at Springer with two, Drift who held one human, then Smokey and Sandstorm who had two each. Breakdown who had just arrived stood uncomfortably with one of his own. :I want you to know that all of us are Autobots now but I asked Breakdown to come assist because he was not only a former Decepticon, he was one of the most bad ass ones. We want you to have the full tour: With that, he turned and headed for the door.

Everyone who stood staring at Breakdown smirked, then turned, the big bot following with a very nervous Jerry Skura firmly in servo. They entered into the atmosphere proper then turned to walk to the city down Fortress Road. Both airfields were very busy with ships coming and going, cargo being loaded and off loaded as well as Seekers going about their duty or business whichever it was.

The humans watched everything without comment so engrossed were they in the scene. By the time they reached the Fortress everyone was settled on the broad hard servos of their bot taxis. Entering the courtyard, they stared at the little elders who had made the space their territory. The elders stared back, then returned to their games and reminiscences. Entry through the big blast doors opened the vista inside which was vast, upward soaring and enormous. It was also very busy.

Bots sat at the tables in the rec room, some eating, others talking or playing cards. Some sat reading or studying as the afternoon continued onward. They could see the Flight Briefing Room with the enormous monitor filling one huge wall. They could see the corridor that disappeared into the bowels of the enormous military installation. They headed for Ops Center and a tour of that remarkable facility.

Ratchet entered walking to the command table deep inside the vast space. The Alpha shift was doing their usual magic along with some bitching to each other about some kind of event someone lost a bet on and the usual showing of images of the infant doing this or that. By the time they reached Prowl and the command table their eyeballs were twirling at the tech all around them. They paused as Prowl rose taking them in with his usual impassive yet impossibly sexy manner.

He wouldn't know of course, the uptight prim piece of work.

:I think you might want to meet some of our perhaps soon-to-be neighbors: Ratchet said setting Brandon Clark on the table top.

He stared at his feet, taking in an enormous thin data information device that seemed to be a window into outer space. It nearly covered the table unfolded as if made of cloth. He felt a moment of vertigo staring at the images on the huge device, then looked up at Prowl. :Commander Prowl, it is an honor to meet you and to be here at this incredible place. Programming doesn't do it justice:

Prowl nodded. :Brandon Clark, I am happy to meet you:

:Sure you are, Granny: -Ratchet (on an alternate channel)

:You read my mind, loser: -Prowl (on the same alternate channel)

They both grinned slightly.

:I have detailed Ambassador Ratchet to take you on a journey around the colony to help you put into some better perspective what you face with your project. I can see you commandeered more bearers?: Prowl asked as he gazed at Ratchet.

:I did. Happy campers everyone of them: Ratchet said as he glanced at the smirking group of mechs standing behind him, their servos filled with humans. "We don't want them to drop any of the humans. Its a long hard fall from our height but it won't be as bad as Earth. You weigh a fraction of your weight here:

:Then don't let me keep you from your journey: Prowl said with a slight smirk at Ratchet. As he did the door nearby opened and Optimus Prime stepped out.

Everyone paused to stare at the huge mechanism who walked to sensors to speak with Devcon. He was pre-occupied so he didn't see them but it wouldn't matter anyway. Ratchet nodded to Prowl, then turned to leave, the others following. He smirked, then spoke to Prowl on another line. :I don't want them to see the Messiah too soon. Better keep some mystery to the mech don't you think?:

:I do. Go and have fun. Better you than me: -Prowl with an audible smirk

:Hermit: -Ratchet

:Loser: -Prowl

Ratchet exited with his entourage with a grin on his face. They were out of the Fortress in no time heading for the Metroline subway station nearby. They entered Fortress Metro Station and disappeared from view.

-0-In the hub depot under Terra

Ironhide walked to the elevator with Prowler sitting on his arm gumming a cookie. They had been put on stand by for the mission which was already geared up and waiting for them on the military airfield on the mission flight line. For now, he had his duty and he did it with his little buddy. Musing on the munitions situation, he received the alert from The Infant Center that his order was ready to be picked up. He grinned, then turned heading for the elevator that would take him to the transportation level underground and the train to Metroplex District.

He would arrive, amble up and get the packages that he had made on Earth, things that Orion had mentioned he wanted after long (for Orion) careful (for Orion) thought on the matter. His old pa, fascinated at the complexities (such as they were) of the sparkling processor and creative process had sought out the accoutrements that would make Orion's dreams come true.

They were partners in his creativity.

He walked out of the center with a couple of packages in his carry hold, a content infant on his arms and continue onward unaware that an aide who had come to the Mall of Metroplex as well to pick up special finger paints would notice the happy chattering infant on Ironhide's arm...

Shortly later at the Sparkling Day School, in the art center ...

"Thank goodness. We are just about ready for painting time," Laret would say as she laid out the materials for art.

"I think they'll be better all around. These paints have thicker pigments," Semet said with a grin. "By the way, I saw Ironhide and his son coming out of the Mall just now. That baby is beautiful. He's talking and so grown up."

Laret looked at Semet a moment, then leaned forward. Placing a finger to her lips, she grinned. "Sh."

Semet grinned. "You are as hopeless as he is."

"She is," Nova said with a grin as he paused in the doorway to the nap room.

Both Laret and Semet paused to stare at Nova as he turned, grin firmly in place, then enter the nap room to check on the infants. He would later dispatch a summons for infants to Ratchet **AND** Ironhide for Prowler.

It would not arrive until the next morning.

It would be a black orn on the calendar of Ironhide of Autobot City forever.

-0-TBC April 29, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**


	12. Chapter 12

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 12)

-0-The Industrial City of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood before the transparent steel wall of a 'clean room' in a huge facility making electronic instruments in a very sterile environment. The array of devices, parts and other implements developed and constructed here was enlightening. The journey was swift underground as trains traveled everywhere in the city the entirety of the orn and night. They changed two stations before taking the branch line that led to the vast centralized production facility of the colony.

There wasn't a table, cabinet or piece of furniture inside the clean rooms that wasn't transparent. It was strange to look from their position to the farthest wall and see everything that everyone was working upon everywhere inside.

Ratchet glanced at Clark who was sitting on his servo. "This is one of the several facilities that make the electronics that run everything here. We can make anything that is necessary or needed and retool in a matter of hours for something else." He turned to walk onward with the rest following.

They would go to the energon facility, then the food production to explain the processes that they possessed. After that, they would go through the sectors vast and varied that produced materials used to make everything from children's toys to space ships. It would be there that the humans would see the difference between bringing prefabricated modules for their habitation and having specialized constructions made here that could be designed to keep them safe from environmental leaks and ruptures as well as the dreaded radiation that penetrated the weak to nearly non-existent magnetic field of the planet.

That didn't even begin to address the many and manifold problems that had to be ironed out … sand abrasion, water and oxygen supplies, general and safety, food and energy for machines to keep them alive, transportation and on and on.

They continued onward through the vast bustling city admiring the skills, production possibilities, cleanliness and organization. It was illuminating.

-0-Stopping into the apartment for a moment

Ironhide entered the apartment and walked to the berth room with Prowler. He put the infant in his crib helping him to stand, then walked back out. "Stay there, infant. I need to look at this."

Pausing by the table, he pulled the two packages from his carry hold, taking them apart from their wrappings. His favorite human source had been commissioned to make the things that Orion had so seriously discussed with his atar three orns before...

"Atar … you come me and get this?" he had asked peering upward with a hopeful expression at his hero. Orion was unaware that his old pa had any limitations to his ability to pull things out of thin air. His old pa was the **GREATEST** and **MOST BESTEST** bot in the universe matched only by his ada.

And his Other Ada. And the other one too. Then there was Other Atar and the other one, his brothers … the big ones who could make things appear out of nowhere or make it from scrap … Uncle Optimus … At this point in his list making he was either pressing his nose structure hard against Ironhide's or he was examining his belly button. Such were the attention spans of the shorties of the household.

"Atar … I do this and go there."

"To school?" Ironhide asked.

Orion nodded. "I go there and show. They look and go this." He smiled a giant smile to show what they would 'go'.

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "Will they like it?"

Orion nodded emphatically. "They go and come here. I get them see this. They go this." Then he smiled gigantically again.

Ironhide sat down after Orion was in bed and began to search. It would take some doing and a lot of explanation on the interface page provided for residents by the Off World Requisition Department of the Department of Economic Development. He would put it in, give the right colors and press the button.

His son would have his wishes. This time. Who knew what the infant processor would consider essential equipment later on? Perhaps he wouldn't be able to be the champion of his son's imagination always but this time he came through again.

Ironhide examined the various little things that Orion had asked for and grinned. "Cute, you little slagger. Very cute." He put them back in the little box, then walked to his room putting it on the top shelf of their closet cum gun cabinet and general all around catch all. Tomorrow, his son would go to school in style.

With a grin, he walked to the berth room, picked up Prowler and left to go back to the grind.

Which it never was for him.

A grind, that is.

-0-At a construction site in the new city habitations.

:These are the new habitations for the city expansion. We are finishing up on the last towers and will be turning our attention toward the south. A construction expansion is halfway through at Aerie Hill to the northeast of us for the burgeoning Seeker population. We have a number of constituent populations to cater to and all of them have their own needs and considerations. It should be noted that a component of beauty is considered necessary for all the building that we do: Ratchet said.

:These buildings are designed to protect against the sand and radiation. How sound are they for atmosphere?: Simon Abdul asked.

:We make them impenetrable like your suits. We are working on the storms that can engulf our planet if they combine and can last for decaorns. We don't get them here but they are still seen around the poles: Ratchet replied.

:I would love to see how you do that: Simon Abdul replied.

Ratchet looked at them. :We aren't amiss at sharing our technology and science with you. We do now but we won't be sharing a single thing that can be weaponized:

:I understand: Abdul replied with a nod.

:That's good. I hope your leadership does as well: Ratchet replied with a grin. :Come on. Let's go meet Metroplex: He turned and led them onward to a metro-line station nearby. They would change trains, then emerge from Metroplex Station 1, a stones throw from the big city mechanism. It would be a short walk to his access point.

It would be a journey into unknown possibilities for the humans.

-0-At the school administration offices, Terra

Herling sat with his fellows and Nova as they began to finish up the finalization of the processing of new students in four orns for Sparkling Day School. There were a number of infants that would be tested to see if they were ready including a number of Circle infants who would be attending their own school for the first several months. They would utilize the resources of the school district for testing and the like, then eventually attend.

The Circle of Light Preparatory Academy in Centurian was designed to prepare infants for public school. It was a small infant school that taught the values of the Circle with its attention to pacifism and community to their own population. When they were ready for more they were passed on to the public schools. It was one of three in the city where the smallest infants were educated. It was part of the effort by Circle genitors in the Diaspora to make sure their infants were given opportunity as well as their cultural values.

"We will be getting fifteen infants for evaluation for the Circle school in Terra tomorrow. Then we will have the first wave of all call sparklings the next orn. I have broken that down to fifty an orn for three orns," Herling said.

Roto nodded, then grinned. "What about Prowler?"

"We were given the word on him accidentally by an aide who saw Ironhide skulking around with him in the Mall. I sent a message to bring him in that will be delivered tomorrow. I expect an emotional scene with him so I'll be there to take Prowler. Poor Ironhide. He does love his infants," Herling said sympathetically.

"He has good infants," Roto said as the others nodded. "I can't wait to see this one. We have a full set with Miracle, Praxus, Orion and him."

They all grinned. "We do," Nova said. "I wouldn't put it past Ratchet to spark again and have a little mech designed like Optimus Prime with Ironhide's face."

They laughed. They wouldn't put it past Ratchet either.

-0-Ratchet

He walked to the door that led downward to the inner depths of the great Autobot Metroplex. When he reached the door Scamper was standing there leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi, Ratchet. These the humans?"

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the humans who were watching Scamper with interest. :This is Scamper. He's one of the bots who not only live inside Metroplex but are part of him in some configurations. He is a symbiont construct but also is a fully developed and independent sentient being just like anyone else. Not all the symbionts of the metro formers are sentient or independent. Some are very specialized or designed to assist rather than exist if you get my meaning. Scamper isn't one of those: He looked at Scamper, then grinned. :Is the boss in?:

:He's expecting you. You know the way: Scamper said with a grin.

:Where are you heading for?: Ratchet asked.

:I'm going out to the race track: he said.

:How soon before that's done and Blurr can start kicking afts again?: Springer asked.

:Soon. I heard that it could be in a decaorn or less: Scamper replied.

:Great. One more place to go pick up drunks: Springer replied with a grin. They began to file in as the lights of the dark corridor began to come on as they advanced.

:You'll have to catch me, Springer: Scamper said with a laugh as he walked out and upward to the daylight.

:Ratchet … he lives here? He's part of Metroplex?: Lowell Marks asked.

:The biggest bots have multiple functions and part of that is assisted by the addition of additional personalities. Some of those personalities are fully formed like Scamper. They, because the giants are combiners join in the transformation when they become one form or another. There is a bot here called Slammer who is a tank format but is a drone. He isn't in Scamper's class. Now Six-Gun … that is a different story: Ratchet said as they walked into the vast command center of the gigantic being.

A sparkling panel of lights indicated the interface that Metroplex and his siblings used to talk to other beings. Ratchet and the group stopped before it, then set the humans on the ground. They stood a moment, then looked around, the sensation of their small stature as disconcerting here as everywhere else.

:Ratchet, welcome. All of you, welcome: a deep ancient voice said out of nowhere.

The humans paused, then turned to the brightly flashing panel, the squares of color upon its flat surface moving with each word spoken.

:Thank you, Metroplex. I brought some visitors. Humans from Earth. They want to see a real miracle and I thought of you right away: Ratchet replied with a grin.

A soft chuckle issued. :I am honored to host them:

Ratchet turned to the humans, then knelt. :Ask away: he said.

They looked at Ratchet, then the panel. Brandon Clark considered the monumental being before him, then stepped closer. :Metroplex, I am honored to meet you. You are the most amazing individual that I've ever seen. We want to live here too:

:I am aware of that. We are ready to help you: Metroplex said.

:How many of you are here?: Simon Abdul asked as he approached the panel.

:There are over a dozen of my type including the Supremes. There are thousands of us in the universe. Many of them are coming here brought to this place by the call of our Prime: Metroplex answered.

That caused a pause in the conversation, the idea of more coming of this type of magnificent being. Then Simon stepped closer. :The universe is a strange place, Metroplex. Anyone looking at you now would only see a beautiful gracious city:

:Looks are deceiving: Metroplex replied.

Brandon Clark who was watching and listening nearby couldn't have agreed more.

-0-TBC April 30, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

Tomorrow is May Day. I would dance around a May pole if I were a hundred years younger. :D Have a wonderful day tomorrow, my dears. :D


	13. Chapter 13

The Diego Diaries: Guard (dd4 13)

-0-Sciences

Ratchet and crew entered finally after having traversed all over the city and colony beyond the metro area. They walked into the open foyer around which the different departments of the science end of New Cybertronia revolved. Wheeljack and Perceptor were waiting. Ratchet paused, then looked at the humans. :This is Wheeljack and Perceptor, the mechs in charge of the science and technology end of our life here. They also have the brief to figure out all the rest of it too:

Introductions were made, humans transferred to the pair and their colleagues who then walked into the big conference room to figure out what they would do to make this project a reality. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to the mechs with him. "See ya."

They grinned, then turned to go. Ratchet on the other servo wondered what to do with the rest of his orn. He was off duty so he headed out to find Ironhide and Prowler. It was a bright mid afternoon when he found them on a train bound for glory.

Or Tyger Pax. Whichever came first.

-0-Later that evening

Ratchet stood in the bridge room of the Fortress with a pair of humans in servo. They were going to take the scenic route back to Diego where the humans would be left off. When the energy burst into view he stepped forward followed by the others with their own humans in servo. The walk was spectacular and ended at Luna Base. Walking to the window, they held the humans up to look outside.

The base was huge and so were the arrays of dishes and other devices that sensed, listened and expedited information from all over the place including their most far flung bases. Seekers were landing as others stood talking together over their lines in the vacuum outside.

:Beautiful: Lowell Marks said. :Thank you for this diversion. I always wanted to come to the moon:

:One for the grandsparklings: Ratchet said with a grin. He turned and led the way toward the next leg, the bridge to Diego Garcia. They entered and disappeared.

-0-Elsewhere

They entered the Lambos and both turned out to go to the safe house in New Jersey where Sam and Warren were being protected. It would be a long drive through traffic but the comments and honks they would get from other drivers was solace. It wasn't often that two spectacular Lamborghinis were seen driving together on the highways leading out of anywhere let alone New York City.

-0-At the safe house

Sam finished his call, then walked into the living room. Warren Roberts was talking to his wife on the secure line that all humans affiliated with Autobot Nation used. His wife was already at Autobot City and was chatting about things happening. She was talking about the sparkling round up going on at the Day School where she liked to hang out watching the infants and teachers do their thing.

"I suppose they've nailed Ironhide," Warren said with a grin. He listened, then shook his head. "That mech always was fast on his peds."

They chatted away as Sam watched out the window. Two Lamborghinis had just pulled into the driveway. Everyone was now home with four Autobots to protect them. They were now safer than if they were in a vault at Fort Knox*.

-0-At the apartment

They ran in circles squeeing loudly as they played tag. Hero was the target and as she ran she looked over her shoulder laughing. She of course didn't notice the wall that ran into her. She booped it, then fell backwards landing on the rug rather hard for a tiny little bit of fluff like herself.

Everyone stopped, everyone paused. Then Ironhide stood up to scoop her stunned little frame into his servo. Staring at her as she stared at him, he blinked. "You alright?"

Her chin quivered, then tears fell. "That hurt, Atar."

He returned to his chair holding his daughter gently in his arms. "That door got the best of you. Poor little thing," he said gently. "It will be alright." He held her as she cried even as Ratchet scanned her. "She will be sore but she'll be fine," Ratchet replied.

"There shouldn't be a penalty for having fun," Ironhide said as he patted his daughter gently.

"Ho-Ho okay?" Orion asked with a stricken expression on his face. Praxus nodded with a worried expression. Prowler who had been chasing albeit far behind the others stared at his father/god with a serious weep commencing of his own.

"She's fine. She just bumped her pumpkin," Ironhide said.

Hero looked at him. "Pumpkin. That's funny, Atar. I haven't got a pumpkin."

"Sure ya do. It's right here," Ironhide said stroking her forehead gently.

"**HO-HO HAS A POOPER!"** Orion said with great delight.

"Pumpkin," Ironhide corrected gently, a grin firmly pasted on his face.

"Pupcat." -Orion

"Pum-kin." -Ironhide

"**POO-KIT!"** -O

"Pump-kin." -I, enjoying himself almost too much

"**POO-POO! POO-KITTY! KIT-KAT!"** -O, struggling

"Puh-kin."

They paused to look at Praxus who smiled brilliantly immediately. "Puh-kin," he said again.

Prowler who stood between the two older little mechs smiled brilliantly too. If Praxus was smiling he would too. **"AH!"** he said, then waited for the applause.

He got it.

-0-Outside in the general vicinity of the safe house

"This isn't much fun, Bee," Roadbuster said as he sat on the ground behind the house.

Bee and the twins were also there, their sensors interlinked to scan up, down and around for miles. "This is the country, Roadie. Not much going on."

"Fraggers are around. We just have to find them," Sunstreaker said. He felt like Roadbuster too but was too fragged off to discuss it in any detail. "I should be in New York right now."

"How's the show coming along? I hear they will open it tomorrow," Bee said with a grin.

"Its going slagging awesome but it would be better if I were there. No one knows my art like me," Sunstreaker said as he gathered the early reviews for the show from newspapers and websites of the major critics off the internet. They had the first shot at sorting out the images and artifacts. Then the public would be next. "The early reviews are in."

They looked at Sunstreaker who looked preoccupied so they pulled them up themselves …

New York Times …

"... and the diversity of the collections were impressive as well. The range of artifacts are remarkable, not in keeping with the usual idea of an 'art show'. From exhibits of weaponry that have to be seen in person to appreciate to paintings of a vast size and complexity, a good deal of it represents techniques and points of view new to our perception of art. There are even colors in some of the paintings and tapestries that I do believe we have never seen before. Don't ask me how. I am just an art critic but suffice it to say, there are wonders everywhere.

"There are those who will be consumed with the idea that this is 'machine-made' art and therefore not 'valid' in some ineffable manner, that somehow 'real' emotions are not possible because of their unique make up as metallic individuals. Some might even discount these works because they are made to some kind of mechanical standard that is not 'real'. It should not be lost that they **are** metallic **individuals**, but **not** machines. They have imparted in their works a remarkable power and skill. I doubt that machines can be programmed to create moods and drama on the scale of that found in the paintings by Sunstreaker. They are remarkable for the desolation they portray and the sense of danger inherent in their composition. I would not like being on any street that he painted at night ..."

"He got that right," Roadbuster said as he glanced at Sunstreaker who as absorbed in reading the entire list of linked commentary. "Kaon was the Pit."

"Where were you from, Roadie?" Sideswipe asked.

"Slaughter City," Roadbuster said with a grin. He got slagged for a moment, then they turned back to the reviews. As they did Sunstreaker began to frown.

-0-The next morning, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They larked around having eaten breakfast. Ironhide scooped Orion up, then disappeared into his berth room. Ratchet cleaned up putting things away as the door opened. Genitors walked in to the general acclaim of all the shorties in the room including Spot. Appa Ratchet who had passed a milestone in his recovery in that his protoform wasting measured under fifty percent picked up Praxus, hugging him tightly. "How is my little mech?" he asked.

Praxus patted his face in his excitement. **"APPA! I LOVE YOU!"** He hugged his great grandfather who hugged him back.

"Ironhide. Everyone is here and ready to go," Ratchet called out as the grandgenitors gripped this and that leash and Flint picked up Sunspot.

"I'm coming," Ironhide said from another room. Then he did following Orion who was** ECSTATIC** with joy.

Everyone paused to watch the little mech hip hop out to stand before them with a nuclear smile on his cute little face.** "ADA! OTHER ADA! OTHER ATAR AND ... AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU!"** he said pointing to everyone in his exaltation. **"LOOK WHAT ATAR DID ME!"**

Everyone did. Then they looked at Ironhide who stared at his son with a smirk of triumph and bemusement. Ratchet knew what it was. So did Alor and Blackjack. They were conversant with cartoon culture among the short statured. Appa liked it but had no words. Ravel and Tie looked at him, then Ratchet with curiosity. Flint didn't care. He just liked everything about this child. "What is that, Ironhide?" he asked his nephew.

Ironhide grinned. "That is Orion's new thing. That is his version of Rainbow Dash."

They looked at the little mech who stood smiling up at them. He was ... remarkably dressed. He wore a hat over his helm that trailed long tresses of synthetic hair that reached his knees. Attached to his hat and held in place with a little harness that fit around his arms were little colorful wings. His 'mane' was pink rather than the shades of red, yellow, green and orangish that the cartoon figure sported. They had discussed it together at length, Ironhide and Orion, but instead of a lot of colors, Orion wanted one. He settled on pink because it was a sparkly color and he liked them. Sparkly blue was a favorite too. The hat had longish horse ears which allowed his finials to fit. Around his waist he wore a belt and falling in a long straight sheet of pink sparkling synthetic hair, a 'tail' for the 'pony' could be seen.

It was clear he loved the feel of the hair that fell down his back and hung down from his tiny aft. He twirled and it did too. Ratchet grinned, then knelt straightening up Orion's hat and its crooked ears. "You look so cute. My Little Pony, huh? Is that your new fixation? I'm sure Hero will be happy that you aren't getting paint on her tu-tus."

"Oh I don't mind, Ada," Hero said walking to stand in front of Orion. **"YOU LOOK SO CUTE! I LIKE YOUR PONY STUFF, ORION!"**

Orion hugged himself with excitement, then hugged Hero. "You come to pony too. I see you in pony stuff. Right, Atar?" The two turned to look at Ironhide who nodded with a tremendously satisfied expression on his face.

Hero looked at Orion with excitement. **"I GET TO BE A PONY TOO, ORION! ISN'T THIS FUN!? ATAR SAID I COULD!"**

They both squeed a moment, then turned to grip Ironhide by the ankle. He patted them, then grinned. Praxus and Prowler looked at them, then Atar. Praxus walked closer. "Atar? I can too?" he asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Yes."

**"ORION! I CAN PONY TOO! ATAR SAID! WE CAN PLAY!"** Praxus said with almost too much excitement.

Prowler who was looking from one to the other looked up at Ironhide. **"AH!?"**

Ironhide snorted, then nodded. "Sure."

It was pandemonium for a moment or two.

-0-At the Day School in Terra

They walked in with their pony and infants, the outfit getting enormous approval among the little ones. Roto who stared at Orion with a grin looked at Ironhide. "He's out of his ballerina phase?"

Ironhide nodded. "He's been watching My Little Pony cartoons with his Appa."

"We have," Appa Ratchet replied with a grin. "They're pretty cute and teach nice things."

"Then we have a win," Roto said as he watched Orion demonstrate his gear. "Is this for all orn or is his hat a hang up deal?"

"We don't know yet," Ironhide said with a grin.

As they talked together, a data aid walked toward Roto for a signature on paperwork regarding the speech pathology of a student. As he looked down, he grinned. "Hi, Orion. You look cute today."

Orion smiled up at the aid who he liked, then twirled. It was a flashy mass of pink hair. The aid chuckled, then glanced at Ironhide. "Are you here to give us Prowler too?"

It was educational to watch such a huge mechanism cross a crowded lobby and exit into the bright light of day outside.

-0-TBC May 2, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

I am going to put the next part in the story, The Chronicles of Orion. It will be part Part 17. I will have it up by tonight. Then the story will continue here in this one.

I would like to dedicate Orion's love of ponies to the boys out there who get shit handed to them because they like the ponies too. They get bullied for it at school with one little boy I heard trying suicide by hanging because he liked his My Little Pony back pack and other kids thought he was a sissy for it. Ten or so years old and that was how he felt about it. Poor angel. This story thread is for him and everyone else who loved something and got fragged for it.

NOTES: I lay down for a nap yesterday and woke up this morning. :D:D

YIKES!

I don't take anything for granted given the number of people from other countries reading this. :D Fort Knox is the most highly secured area probably in the world. It stores the gold reserve of not just America but lots and lots of foreign nations. To be as safe as Fort Knox is to be completely safe.


	14. Chapter 14

The Diego Diaries: Home Again (dd4 14)

-0-At a restaurant later

They walked in and sat at the table with the genitors and Flint, all of whom were going to be heading out for posts here and there. Ravel and Tie Down trailing Appa Ratchet arrived right after Ironhide and Ratchet. They sat, everyone ordered, then grinned at each other.

"Orion slays me, Ratchet. I love his little whimsies," Alor said. "He's a very creative little mech."

"He is. They all like to make things and dress up. Hero has a pretty full closet of dress up stuff thanks to Ironhide," Ratchet said as he sat back plopping his arm around Ironhide's chair. "Makes for entertaining joors around the house."

Alor grinned, then looked at his son. "When is Prowler going to school?"

"Tomorrow," Ironhide said.

They looked at him with surprise. "When did you come to your senses?" Blackjack asked his son.

Ironhide looked at his father, then smirked. "I put him in a Circle school."

It was quiet a moment, then Ravel looked around Appa Ratchet toward Ironhide. "That is a very nice idea, Ironhide. The Circle schools tend to be very good. We have one in Terra."

"That's where he's going, Ravie," Ironhide said. "They will have him two joors in the morning, then I come in for one joor. He will go with me for the rest of the orn and I will teach him. They do that for genitors that like that option."

Alor considered that. "I suppose the glitch will be when you go on missions. You do know you have to run the mission at the moment to blow the slag out of Australia."

"I do," Ironhide said. "Little mech will not be in any harm in my hold while I sit on a ship."

"That's because he will be in mine while you go. I don't expect it to be too hard to scrounge out a bunch of 'Cons in a hole in the ground, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a pointed optic.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then grinned. "We'll talk later."

That got the attention Ironhide knew it would get as he sat with a grin on his face. He opened his hold pulling the infant out. Sitting Prowler on the table, his little sweet pea hat cheerfully bouncy on his helm, he squeed as he looked around, then settled on a spoon. He began to nom-nom it with joy alternating with Ironhide's thumb.

"This is an interesting turn of events," Alor said regarding his son with a level gaze. "Circle, huh. Prime considered them a cult if memory serves me."

"He doesn't now," Ironhide said. "He's come to appreciate them like I do."

"Anything to keep Prowler with you, you would appreciate," Alor replied with a grin. "If memory serves me, you have to do a lot of work with a Circle school student."

"I will. We already do," Ironhide said substituting a 'fry' for his thumb. "Little mech can do a lot because we spend the time together. He can walk and sit up straight. He can tell the difference between a shell for a blaster and a bullet for a pop gun just by taste alone."

"You are hopeless," Blackjack said with a grin. He looked at his grandson, then pulled him over. "You have a big baby for a genitor."

"I do recall a certain big mech who insisted that a certain little mech come with us on all of our missions," Alor said glancing at Blackjack with a smirk of his own.

"I don't recall that," Blackjack said to general guff and laughter.

Lunch arrived for the late comers so everyone dug in as the clock began to tick away. It would be fun.

-0-At a safe house in New Jersey

That was when Sunstreaker began to frown.

"That doesn't look good," Bee said with a grin.

"No it doesn't," Sideswipe said. "Sunstreaker, what's up?"

He glanced sharply at his brother, then turned toward him. "Did you read the fragging review from the New York magazine critic?"

Sideswipe paused to get, then read it. He frowned slightly as well. "What a load of crap."

"What did they say?" Roadbuster asked.

"They said … **that** fragger said that **our art** can't be taken seriously because it was machine made. He said it was like computer generated blue prints or some such slag. Somehow he thinks if **we** made it the art doesn't have a soul. **We** don't have a soul he says," Sunstreaker spit out around his rage.

"What's a soul?" Roadbuster asked.

"Spark. Sentience, creativity … personality," Sideswipe said glancing at Sunstreaker. "Stop me if I'm wrong."

"You aren't," Sunstreaker said with seething rage. "What the frag is this? What the hell do you have to do to get respect?"

"Not everyone is going to get us," Roadbuster said with a shrug. "I don't expect it to happen every time. Enough do that it makes things alright with me. Those that don't, frag them."

"When they slag my art, they slag me. Sadee is a great artist and this fragger slagged her. I don't expect them to get her art," Sunstreaker said.

"I do. What's to get?" Sideswipe asked.

"How many reviews weren't good, Sunstreaker?" Bee asked.

He paused a moment. "Two."

"Out of how many?" Bee asked again.

Sunstreaker paused again. "Fourteen for now. The early reviews."

"Two out of fourteen. You're still ahead," Roadbuster said. "Besides, when you put stuff out there you have to expect to get slagged now and again."

It didn't mollify him but nothing could at the moment. The show was ready to open and he was having a hard time keeping track of things. "Sadee had dreamed of showing her work in the art museums of Earth for some reason. This show is **that** important. It frags me to be doing duty when this is just starting up," Sunstreaker said.

No one really had anything to say in response.

-0-Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

It was time to open the doors and get ready for the masses of humans that were gathering and had been gathering outside for nearly two days. Many had camped outside and the city allowed it even as they beefed up the security for the gallery and its out-of-this-world special collection. They walked through the entire massive exhibit making this and that tweak in the company of Lu who would stay in the background for the rest of the day, then leave for home when the doors closed. It would be the biggest international news for several orns.

It was very frustrating all the way around.

-0-Hound

He drove to the safe house where he would be guarding Grambling Evans for two orns before he was taken to Diego Garcia for safekeeping. The sweet kid went on and on asking questions, clarifying opinions, getting the inside scoop on things as opposed to what was released. He was kind and good hearted, someone that most of them knew about who had children. Silverbow was in a couple of his programs for kids of Earth and Mars. It would be a pleasant two orns.

It would be also like hanging out with Bluestreak back in the orn.

-0-Blackjack, Alor and Flint

"Ironhide is a bit on the possessive side with the sparklings," Alor said with a grin. "I like that he is such a good atar."

Blackjack nodded as they waited their turn for a bridge in the bridge room of the Fortress. "He has exceeded expectations, that one."

"What do you think about the Circle school?" Flint asked.

"We had one in our group and I approve of them. They do good work and in the end Ironhide will have to put Prowler in public school anyway. I talked to the headmaster of the Academy when it was clear that Ironhide was struggling with this. He told me that they weren't going to go beyond infants right now. They think the public school is stellar. This is an option for babies. Their programs for older infants are going to be built around community service, their philosphy and other considerations for some point in the future. Some orn they might make a full fledged school but right now they like the public one and don't feel the need to offer an alternative."

"You checked," Blackjack asked with a grin.

Alor grinned back. "My baby was struggling over his baby. What kind of ada would I be not to ask?"

"What kind indeed?" Blackjack asked with a grin as the bridge opened to allow Flint to go.

-0-On the loose

Ratchet walked along with Ironhide who had rounds to make. Ratchet who was off duty followed, heading for the underground and leisurely rides around the system with Ironhide. It was always fun and even instructive. They went down in the metro station at the corner of Temple and Metroplex Highway 3. Walking to the platform, they turned right to take the sidewalk to a door which he coded to enter. It was the long corridor that led to the train switch off where all of the freight and munitions deliveries of the colony was carried. It was separate for obvious reasons from the metro lines.

"Where are we going?" Ratchet asked as he followed the big mechanism ahead of him.

"For a ride. Prowler likes the trains," Ironhide said as they came to the switching station where several heavily laden trains were waiting to leave. He stepped onto an empty box car, then pulled Ratchet on board too. They would leave in turn heading for the Industrial Park City and as they did a tiny sparkling with a brilliantly flashing red chevron would have a blast along the way.

-0-Humans out and about

They buzzed along the street heading for the Metro to Terra. All of them had lists of items that friends and colleagues hoped for them to bring back. The Circle store in Terra was the place to start, Full Circle. Then they would go to the huge 'Co-op at Tyger Pax' that had opened which allowed mechs and femmes to showcase their crafts and other items for individuals to choose from in a flea market atmosphere. Given that money was an alien concept here, pun intended, they were indulging their favorite past time … shopping.

They buzzed down the ramp at Metro Station 1 and sped across the platform to enter a train going toward the Industrial Park City. It would have to go the Circle route which all trains to there followed so they were on their way.

:I love this time of day. Everyone is somewhere else and we get the train cars nearly to ourselves: Lonnie said as the train sped along stopping two more times before heading out to the Tri-Cities.

:I do too. I can't believe how much the city has grown since we were here last. There are: Sarah Lennox said, pausing to look at the diagram overhead locating each stop on the complex routing of the Metro system. :I see stops at the metro-former district, then the ones at the Basilica and Mausoleum: She looked at the others. :I think I want to go to the Mausoleum and Basilica. Do you?:

:Sure: Barbara Morshower said as the others nodded. :I've never been there yet. I can't imagine that television does them justice:

They gathered as the first stop came, the Metro station at the Autobot City Mausoleum. They popped out, then sped across the platform to take the ramp upward. It was an automatic that there would be accommodations for the humans in every possible place and they were grateful. Trying to climb a step built for bots required a trampoline. They sped out into the bright mid day sunlight, then sped along the wall until they came to the gates which were open for visitors. They were open orn and night here, an accommodation for work and grief.

At either side of the gates stood a statue of Primus looking down at them with a comforting expression. He was life size and imposing but not dangerous or foreboding. Inside, the enormous space was divided up into large square spaces with roads traveling everywhere inside. Along the back wall were a row of crypts with family names carved into the lintels.

Everywhere else were places for the dead, some of which were filled. Lonnie drove forward and the others followed moving to pause before one that was typical of the others here and there. It was a octagonal space in the ground where the deceased was placed standing up. A marble cover sealed them in. Placed beside it where one could see, a portrait of the dead was on a stand observing the Cybertronian custom of allowing visitors to see the deceased for the mourning period of a human year. After that, the image would be set in the grave stone topper along with inscriptions of the individual, his family, tribe or clan and his accomplishments.

The mech was an indeterminate age, the bots seldom showing their 'actual vorns' without behavioral cues or simple wear and tear. This bot however was a youngling, one who had not made the trip alive to freedom. There were items left on the grave, images of family, a picture of something they liked to do and little mementos from his grieving family. It was incredibly depressing.

:It bothers me that he got so close but didn't make it: Linda Graham said. The others nodded. :I don't know how some of them survive the magnitude of their grief. I don't know if I could:

They stood staring at the gave, then went around the area looking at the names and faces, almost as if compelled to do so by their mere presence. They moved past the crypt where Commotion would lie forever, then sped onward to the highway. They would take the shoulder path to the Basilica where they would pause to study the majesty. It would be amazing.

Television truly didn't do it justice.

-0-TBC May 4, 2014 **edited 5-8-14**

NOTES: Leoness, you crack me up. No more illness. Its against the law in summer. ;) (Truly. I just made it up.) :D I will keep that image of all of them in pony drag in mind when I take more trips to sparking land. :D

There are no spoilers here unless you don't want to know who is going to be in the TF 4 Age of Extinction movie. Skip below if you do.

Here are images of some of Bey's new bots. Some of them are as strange as you can expect. I am still freaking out about Hound. Here you go: www . Hasbro transformers / en _ US / bots . Cfm

You can go to transformers dot com and click on bots to get the same information. My views … such as they are. :D:D:D

Here are the named Decepticons:

Galvatron: created by shadowy humans who control him. He's supposed to be badder than Megatron.

Stinger: A 'Con version of Bee. Saboteur.

Lockdown: bounty hunter in the Sparker Hunter class. Has a ship filled with prisoners and is coming for Autobots. I would wager that he is the bot with the canon in his face in the teasers. Or not. :D It could be Galvatron too.

Named Autobots:

Optimus Prime: Completely rebuilt. Sort of … different looking to me.

Bee: Different too. More bee, less bot looking to me.

Grimlock: He is the dragon. Bad ass, likes to fight, typical Grimlock.

Drift: He is the same but he has the design in his face that several of them have, part G1 third year (Galvatron and Cyclonus faces) and part G1/Marvel Comics, Figueroa and Costa. I have a couple of comics that show overly articulated faces, not my favorite look for them. They look like that design. You can find that art by googling the designs of Mike Costa and Don Figueroa. For All Mankind is a good example.

Transformers: Ironhide on the other hand show them with very humanized faces and oddly enough, that bad ass looks just like my Uncle John who was a Marine in WWII. Sunstreaker in that issue really looks handsome. The art is by Casey Coller.

This link will let you see Ironhide's adorable face. :D

tfwiki wiki / The _ Transformers: _ Ironhide

I will be relying on the kindness of readership to watch the movie for me. I can't watch them without warnings because character death kills the muse of whatever story I am writing at the time and I can't continue. To not continue this story would be awful for me. I didn't see Ratchet or Sideswipe or any of the others listed. Could be that they are there but not listed with the new stuff. Other than Lockdown, I don't see any other Decepticons on line besides Stinger and the man-controlled Galvatron.

I am sure that will change.


	15. Chapter 15

Programming note: **You must have read** Diego Diaries 4 part 13, then Chronicles of Orion part 17, then Diego Diaries 4 part 14 before you read this one. The place holder message I put into part 14 of Diego Diaries 14 is now replaced with story. Okay? :D:D:D Muahaha. This is almost messed up. **Follow that order and you will be fine.** -Granny

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 15)

-0-Later on that orn

They walked into Ops Center after a morning of fun and games going around the city with the sparkling. A burden had been lifted off his back with options so Ironhide felt pretty spry. They walked to the center table and sat placing the sparkling on the table top. Prowler for his part wasn't feeling any pain either benefiting from both genitors undivided attention for the past several joors. He smiled. Everyone smiled at him. It was stand off.

In a good way.

"What's the word on the Australian mission?" Ironhide asked Prime who was grinning at Prowler.

Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "It's on hold. We have repositioned satellites to give us detailed intel. Right now, it might be wiser to watch them and see what breaks rather than closing that door permanently with a strike and perhaps alerting Arachid."

Ironhide nodded. "Works for me. Slaggers are probably back in stasis. I don't think Arachnid will be pleased that A37 didn't come through. They might have been told to batten down the hatches."

Prime nodded. "I am planning for any contingency. Be prepared to lead the group to battle at a moment's notice."

"I was born ready," Ironhide posed to great and affectionate slag.

-0-In the prison at the same time

The four Stunticons walked back to their barracks after finishing their time in ad-seg for fighting and being all around stupid. They walked with several Autobots doing duty in the prison and their Home Guard counterparts doing the same. The civilian-soldiers looked nervous but determined as they walked with the crabbing bitching prisoners.

"I want to see Prime," Motormaster said for the eighty-zillionth time. "What the frag happened to our petitions for privileges?"

"I'll ask," Whirl said with a grin. "I think I'm on the list for tea this afternoon."

"Oh ha ha," Motormaster said with a malicious grin. "Frag you, Autobot."

"No thanks. I can hardly handle all I'm getting now," the big Wrecker said with a chuckle. "Keep moving, Motormouth. I'm missing some now."

Broadside who was walking with them laughed. "Frag. I thought I was the only one on your list. Now you tell me you're sweet on others?"

"Don't worry. I have enough for everyone," Whirl said with a grin.

"Hey, Whirl. I once heard Megatron say that you taught him to use violence to get his way. You were the inspiration for all this slag," Motormaster said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"He told you that?" Whirl asked with a narrowing of his optics. "So … he confided in you did he?"

"Yeah," Motormaster said as they reached the gates of their barracks. "He told me that you taught him how to use hate and violence to get his way. I guess you could say that you're the cause of the war, tough guy."

Whirl stared at the bigger mech silently, then stepped forward. He punched Motormaster swift and hard sending him crashing backward into the yard of the cell block. He landed on his aft, then sat up with a grin. "Truth hurts, fragger. Must be something to be Megatron's muse."

"Maybe we should give you back to Megatron," Whirl said with a cold tone. "Maybe you can be Megatron's door stop."

"I think we should send him to the smelter and have him reformated into replacement caps for debris chutes," Broadside said with grin. "Mouthy fraggers."

Whirl nodded, then glanced at the solemn younglings standing behind them. "Move the rest inside, younglings. We all have better things to do than stand around listening to these losers."

The two prodded the others who walked into the cell block with ill humor. When the bars were up the Autobots turned to walk back to their regularly scheduled duties. Behind them, the bitching continued until someone stepped out of the barracks.

A37 looked at them a moment, then grinned as he slammed his fists together. "Hello, boys. What kept ya?" he asked.

They would tell him.

With their fists.

-0-On a playground in Terra

They ran in a circle like a flight of birds, sparklings chasing the 'king of the ponies', a pink maned, pink tailed infant with a sense of joy that was larger than his body could contain. They ran around the playground chasing Orion as he fled them, his laughter reverberating across the big open space.

Laret and Neo stood on duty watching them as they ran past heading back to the front of the play ground bordering a street. "That sparkling is an iconoclast," Laret said with a grin.

"He is. He's a baby with a lot of joy inside," Neo agreed.

Fifi who was out as well watched them go past trailing most of their group including Olo and Mimi. Those two tiny tykes could barely keep up. She joined them shrieking with laughter and delight as they ran and ran.

Nap time would be excellent.

-0-In a classroom, darkly

Smokey took notes and listened closely because everything that the instructor was discussing would be tested. It also helped his attention to be sitting between the genitors of Optimus Prime. They were amazingly nice and intensely dedicated to their studies. He was too in the sense that his family wanted him to have a career besides the military. He would honor that but it still chapped his aft.

He found himself drifting into daydreams, most of which involved pinning Hot Rod to a berth and having his way with him. They had a very healthy face life and he missed it. He also thought no one knew the extent of his carousing. His family did.

They weren't born yesterday.

He was. Figuratively.

He sat back considering the equations on the board. He quashed the Cybertronian version of a yawn, then worked them out. They were making sense now that his Ama had slagged his aft about cutting class.

"**YOU WILL GO TO CLASS EVERY TIME, SMOKESCREEN!"** -Devcon, making a point.

"I will, Ama." -Smokey meekly agreeing because his Ama used his full name and he only did that when someone was a goner.

He did. He hated it but he did. However, he **did** like history. That was fun. Alpha Trion sometimes came in to make some point and he was learning even more about his people and culture. That part was **AWESOME!** They had a great and ancient way of life. Their Pantheon was amazing. It was all good.

Until physics.

That sucked.

The afternoon dragged on and his classes came to an end. The weekend would officially begin day after tomorrow and he had no boyfriend. He felt the burn as only a youngling could, the injustice of the universe conspiring. It would be a long time before Hot Rod came back from his mission. No one could give him a firm date therefore he came to the conclusion that no one knew. That could mean anything.

Frag.

"Smokescreen."

He sat up looking at his instructor who was staring at him with a stern expression. "I would like you to explain this theorem if you would."

Smokey stared at it without a glimmer of comprehension. "Uh ..."

"I thought so. Perhaps you would be so kind, Kestrel," his instructor asked the big mechanism sitting beside Smokey.

Kestrel looked at Smokey, then did. He would make more sense than his instructor. Smokey would hold his opinion to himself but avail himself of Kestrel's straight forward clarity when he needed it. Kestrel being a very kind mechanism would always help him.

Win-win.

-0-Later that night

"Then I comed there with my pony," Orion said patting his helm. He was sitting on his old Ada's lap telling him of the day he had in school. "I ranned and come there, going around. They comed too. We ranned around and around. It was fun!" He smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet sitting enchanted hugged the baby. "I'm glad, son. I love when you and your siblings are happy."

Hero who was sitting on Ironhide's lap nodded. "He was so cute. We played chase. We chased the pony." She chuckled, an altogether sweet sound. "Orion ran so fast. He was our pony."

"And to think we sent you to school to be a student," Ratchet said with a grin. "You are excelling in equestrian studies."

Orion looked at him without a clue, then smiled. That always was the right tactic when he had no idea what was going on around himself. "I comed there. Other Ada likes my pony. Other Atar likes it. I love it. I like playing."

"I noticed that. I like that you work so hard in school," Ratchet said. "I see that they really put you through your paces."

Ironhide snorted. "Puns are misguided at this age. I would assume you had more horse sense."

"Be careful, Ironhide or I'll stampede on your aft," Ratchet said as he lifted Praxus up to sit on his lap. Orion and Sunspot were already there. "How was your flight lesson, Sunny Bunny?"

"I glided. It was fun, Ada. Uncle Rainmaker and his sons like me," Sunspot said. "They say I fly really well for a youngling."

"Who doesn't like you, Sunspot?" Ironhide asked. "The Great Elder loves you. That is a good thing."

"He's wonderful and I love him. I love them all. But I love you and Ada best," Sunspot said with a snuggle. "I love my family best."

"Your family loves you best too," Ratchet said kissing the infant's helm. "Right, boys?"

Orion and Praxus looked at Ratchet, then Sunspot who smiled at them. They both glommed Sunspot to hug him. Then they sat back up. **"ADA! I LOVE POT! I LOVE HIM. HE FLIES!"** Praxus said with his usual happiness. **"I LOVE HIM FLYING!"**

Sunspot grinned. "When I get big enough I will take you flying."

"I love fly. I got up and be there," Orion said pointing upward. "Pot is good. Flies good. Nice and helps me."

Ratchet grinned. "You're all lover boys tonight."

All three nodded. They chatted together, read a story together and were marched to bed together. Tomorrow would come and in two orns, the weekend. Until then, school was their task master. It would be the usual humorous adventure getting them all tucked in.

-0-On the way to school

Ratchet walked with Ravel and Tie Down with the infants because Blackjack, Alor and Flint were on station. Ironhide ambled along carrying Prowler having dropped Sunspot and Spot off at Youngling Day. The ride to Terra was swift and their journey short as they watched the babies wander into line, a little pink maned pony boy leading the way.

"What now, Ironhide?" Ravel asked.

"I'm on the way to the Academy on 'L' Street," Ironhide said.

"Good luck," Tie said with a grin. "I hope it works out the way you want it to."

Ironhide nodded. "So do I." He glanced at Ratchet. "Are you coming?"

"I can," Ratchet said as the two turned to walk out, Ravel and Tie following. They would turn off for Autobot City as the pair headed for 'L' Street and the first day of school for their littlest Autobot.

There was a crowd in the doorway as the doors opened at the school. Genitors went inside carrying or leading infants. Ironhide stood outside, then glanced at Ratchet. "Are you ready for this?"

"That isn't the question, Ironhide. The question is … are you?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Let's go see," he said as he turned, then led the way inside. Ratchet followed him as the crowd merged around them.

-0-TBC May 4, 2014 **edited 5-9-24**


	16. Chapter 16

The Diego Diaries: Home (16)

-0-Inside

They stood with the rest of the newbie genitors holding their infants while those already in school disappeared with their teachers. Those parents turned leaving together or alone to the greater world beyond. When that group had cleared the director walked over and introduced himself. "My name is Dasani. I'm headmaster of our academy and I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you and your infants. We are in the process of intake with all the testing and measurements that implies. We will be evaluating hearing and vision, simple motor tests and other assessments to see where your infant is and what we need to do to make their program fit their needs.

"You will be going to an orientation presentation given that you have elected to be an out-of-school party to your baby's education. In the meantime our staff and those from the public school system who are here to administer testing will be taking the babies."

A number of individuals who were waiting stepped forward to liberate babies from their genitors. Some of them began to cry immediately while the rest stared back at their genitors with solemn optics. When they came for Prowler he didn't mind. But then he could still see his genitors. What he would do out of their range no one knew. Ratchet and Ironhide watched him go, then turned back to Dasani. He grinned. "Won't you come this way?" he said as he turned to lead them down a corridor and into a large room with plenty of space for everyone to sit around tables.

They did.

"Welcome to the Circle of Light Infant Preparatory Academy. We have had our school system in place wherever we have been for Circle infants since The Fall because structure and education are critical to a strong united society and the development of individuals who are an asset to everyone.

"We have a three pronged approach. First, we work to ensure that our students are strong, healthy and happy. The emotional side of their development is crucial to those goals. Our second big goal is to develop infants with empathy, kindness and a sense of cooperation and unity with the group. Our motto for our school is our national prayer, until all are one. We have lost our sense of community as a people. We need to find it again. The third is education itself. We will develop the skills the children will need to be successful in their educational progress later on. Three major goals … physical health, a good character and academic achievement are what our academy is all about. That is what we offer to our students."

Everyone nodded including Ironhide and Ratchet. :I want to go here, Ironhide: Ratchet said as he sat with a grin on his face.

Ironhide grinned back. :I hear ya:

Dasani turned on the monitor behind him to illustrate his expectations. Every genitor involved had to attend periodic training sessions and all were automatically in a discussion group for their intake unit. They would be linked and get to know each other. That way they would be able to support the program and its participants, organize whatever activity they would be called upon to participate in and generally get to know each other.

Community was not just a word in a Circle school.

There would be parental group meetings every six decaorns to review and learn the next set of techniques and information to be taught. It would be supported by specialists in the annexes that were situated in Luna and Centurian. Two hours in school every morning at the start with their teachers would be followed by a joor where the teaching genitor would work with the school experts in class on the core subjects of the orn. After that, they were free to go.

A folder in their personal account would be loaded with expectations for the orn, tips and advice, school news and other community information to promote community and help genitors like Ironhide do the job they signed on for. Two joors of information later, they were asked for questions. There were many.

:Aren't you going to ask any questions, Ironhide?: Ratchet asked as they watched a very young mech with Missionary tattoos ask a question about his only brand new infant. Another young mech sat with him, the other genitor obviously.

:I think I need to think about this. Its a lot of stuff: -Ironhide (IH)

:Do you think you can do it?: -Ratchet (R)

:Yes: -IH

:Okay. I will help you: -R, with a a grin

:Good: -IH, with twirling optics

:Soooo … I think we have a plan: -R

:I think so: -IH

:Are you worried or afraid?: -R, with a grin

:Ask me in a decaorn: -IH, twirling

The conversation came to an end. The genitors stood glancing around the group that would be the educational family of their children for the foreseeable future. Chat was had, then they were led into the school to watch their babies be tested by the medical and school community of experts that had gathered here to sort through them for strengths and weaknesses.

Babies sat on tables being handled by the experts. They held toys and interacted to the simple tests that would help the school better help them. Some were still sniffling, others were happily tweeting. Prowler was standing on a table trying to touch his toes with his little digits.

Roto who was here to do screenings grinned at the infant as he watched Prowler bend down to touch his tiny peds. He bobbled as he did, then stood up smiling brilliantly. "Bai!" he said with a chuckle.

Roto chuckled. "You look familiar, baby. I do believe I have seen a few of you before." He glanced at the doorway spotting Ironhide and Ratchet. "Hi."

"Hi," Ratchet said. "Ironhide is giving it a servos on with this one."

"So I noticed. When he finally comes to us I'm assuming we can expect a new one in the pipeline?" Roto asked.

"You can. Ironhide is champing at the bit," Ratchet said with a grin.

"When you get done with him, check out this one," Ironhide said nodding toward Ratchet. "Mech is slipping a few cogs."

Roto grinned, then looked at the infant standing before him, his little Prowl door wings pert upon his back. "You don't have a chance do you, baby? Come home with me. I'll take care of you."

"When can we expect a sparkling from you and Terradive?" Ratchet said homing in on someone else's business like the nosy bot he was.

"Not yet. Terri is too involved with his class and I am going for an advanced degree," Roto said.

"Are there any left?" Ratchet asked impressed.

"I think there is. I asked," Roto said as they chuckled.

Ratchet and Ironhide watched as Roto gently put Prowler through his paces, then handed him off to an aide to go to another station. Another baby arrived, a cute little mech, one that had come in on a migration shortly before. He had been wounded and was just now really recovered from his ordeal. He stood in front of Roto on the table, then looked around fearfully. Roto stroked the baby's face. "You're alright. Let's play a game," he said as he picked up a toy.

Ratchet and Ironhide backed out stepping around the anxious youngling mechs who were genitors of the baby watching in the doorway. They walked out to wait in the lobby where a number of others were doing the same. It would be a nervous joor before they were given their son again. They would also be given an appointment for the following orn to come back to hear the results and make his plan. For now, because it was the first orn of Prowler's school career, they were free to go.

Walking out, Prowler stowed in Ironhide's hold, they paused on the sidewalk. "Well, this is going to be a short walk from the public school."

"I like that they're close together," Ironhide said as he looked at the datapad that had Prowler's name on it. It was his first school pad and had all the information needed for the baby to excel. "There are a list of things he needs."

"Where can you get them?" Ratchet asked looking over Ironhide's shoulder. "I guess we have to do this because the school won't be. Look at what we don't need to have around because the others are in public school?"

"You can't make me feel badly," Ironhide said with a grin. "Yet, anyway."

"There's a list of places to go. One of them is around the corner on

'J' Street. Come on," Ratchet said.

They walked together down the street crossing some and turning corners before they reached a Circle Learning Center where their books, toys and teaching materials were available for anyone including a subculture of home schoolers. They usually turned out to be traumatized individuals who couldn't yet trust that the facilities and opportunities here were real and safe, thus their interest in teaching their infants at home. Most usually came around eventually.

They entered and paused. It was filled with all manner of stuff. Ratchet looked at the datapad. "You need blocks, a set of shapes, color cubes whatever that is and a big ball to bounce him on. Looks like fun, Ironhide."

The big mech nodded. "Could be fun." He grinned. "I'll let you know."

They turned heading for the educational aisles and their endless stock of fabulous and colorful learning stuff. There were balls and blocks, books of all manner, things to 'sew' and thread, paints, color crayons Cybertron style and many other things. There were sets of activities and subjects in colorful containers that were 'beginning' science and math, family oriented things such as 'My Atar Is A Soldier' and 'My Ada Works At the Mill'. Many were the picture books of things Cybertronian, animals, plants, places as well as tiny globes of Cybertron itself. There were many books detailing the Pantheon, Primus and The One as well as creation myths and other important ideas. It was amazing.

"I didn't know about this store, Ironhide. Look at the good things for the others too," Ratchet said picking up a book appropriate for Sunspot on the history of Seekers. "This is going to be great. I think I will have Starscream and the Great Elder sign this before I give it to him."

"That will be great," Ironhide said picking up a book of the Primes geared to Sunspot's age and ability. "Do that with this one too. Have Optimus sign it."

Ratchet took the book, then they turned with datapad in servo. By the time they left they had a lot of things for everyone and the stuff that Prowler would need. It was a win for everyone.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet stepped off the train at Aerie Hill Station #1 heading for the Flight Control Center in a big building nearby. Entering, he bantered with a number of mechs who gave slag back. When he spotted the ones he wanted he paused. Both were discussing a flight detail so he ambled up. "Hi."

They both looked up. "Doctor, what brings you out this way?" Starscream asked in his silky manner.

"I have a book about the Seekers that I would love you to put your glyphs on. It's for Sunspot. I want him to have one about his kin and if you sign it he will probably pass out from happiness."

Rainmaker grinned, then took the book. Leafing through the beautiful metallic pages, he glanced up. "This is a nice book."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so. I want Sunspot to know who and what he is and be proud of it."

Rainmaker nodded, then put his glyph on the frontis piece. Handing it to Starscream, he glanced at the big medic. "He is proud to be a Seeker. Having him live with you is a good thing for him. He's happy and growing."

Ratchet nodded. "It was a good orn when he came to our door. That little mech is so wonderful. I hear his gliding is pretty good."

"It is," Starscream said. "He has a lot of teachers."

"He is thrilled to come here. He seems surprised to be liked."

It was silent a moment, then Starscream nodded. "He is loved."

Rainmaker nodded too.

-0-A bit later at Ops Center

Ratchet walked in, headed for the table in the center, then sat. "Hi, Granny."

Prowler looked up. "Hi, Loser. What's up?"

Ratchet placed the book on Primes on the table. "I was hoping the Messiah could put his mark on this for Sunspot."

Prowl looked at the book, then nodded. "This is a good book. Sort of leaves out a few things about the rotten primes though. Can't make them cynical too young."

Ratchet nodded as the door to the corridor leading to the senior officer's personal offices opened. Optimus walked out, then headed for the table. He sat, then took the book from Prowl. "Nice book," he said leafing through the pages.

"Sign it for Sunspot," Ratchet said with a grin. "It's for him. I think they got your best profile on the image pages."

"Best side?" Optimus asked with a smirk. "Aren't they all?"

Ratchet snorted. "I imagined Prowl is most partial to your aft. Right, Granny?"

Prowl looked at Ratchet with a slight smirk and a cool gaze. "What a fine aft it is. Jealoous much?"

"I don't know if you have noticed Ironhide's aft lately. I am told that its a stellar formation," Ratchet replied with a smug expression.

"I suppose some might think so. I myself am used to the prime stuff."

"Ironhide is prime. Let me tell you about quality afts however. That is, what it takes for one from a medical point of view," Ratchet said leaning forward.

"That's alright," Prowl said with a smirk. "I don't usually take the word of losers to spark but for you I will make an exception this once."

Ironhide had entered the center walking to the table. He paused eyeballing the pair who were nearly nose structure to nose structure. "What are you two talking about?" he asked glancing at a deeply amused Prime.

"My aft," Optimus said with a chuckle.

Ironhide looked at Prowl, then Ratchet. He pulled up a chair, then put Prowler on the table. "I won't ask," he said.

Prowler on the other servo registered his own opinion. **"AH! BAI!BAI!BAI!"**

-0-TBC May 5, 2014 **edited 5-5-14**

My internet is as slow as sludge. Good night, one and all! Hugs!


	17. Chapter 17

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 17)

-0-At the Basilica of the Primes

They motored up the ramp that ran alongside the vast steps that fronted the enormous ornamental building. Pausing on the platform, they stared upward. Enormously tall stone carvings of figures graced the walls in niches on both sides of the doorways which were probably themselves 80 feet tall. They were standing open to allow pilgrims and tourists to visit.

:That is Primus. I can recognize him. I wonder who the other one is?" Lonnie asked.

:I don't know. I suppose its another one of the Pantheon: Linda Graham replied. She motored forward across the great stone plaza, then entered the building. The others followed, hushed from the splendor all around them.

The building soared upward over 200 feet, an edifice carved in stone without even the trace of seams. Flying buttresses braced the walls and the vaults that formed the center aisle roof. Stained glass that had to be at least eighty feet tall filled the windows one after another all the way to the central altar-like space. On them were different individuals, all important to Cybertronians and in the back, in a vast round rose window that shown its light directly on the central altar-like space was a huge representation of Cybertron and her moons. The aisle that continued beyond the central space was filled with the bright light of day.

:Wow. This reminds me of the York Cathedral, only bigger: Linda Graham said in a hushed voice. :Its beautiful. It feels good in here:

Sarah Lennox nodded and so did her mom who had ridden along behind her daughter happily. She loved to be here. She had struck up a fast friendship with the wives of General Morshower and Colonel Fulton. :Its sacred space, Sarah: she said reverently.

Around the vast basilica in niches spaced evenly, more statues of important individuals stood represented forever in honor. Some of them were Seekers, others regular grounder styles. Lonnie turned, then buzzed with her mom in tow to the sarcophagus that held the body of the drone memorialized earlier. They paused staring up at the intricately carved stone box covered in glyphs. On its sides as well as on its cover the clans of Seekerkin were represented. The image of the drone also was presented there with the symbolic image of the One, a pair of cupped servos cradling it.

:I don't know what all the symbols and such represent but I think those are clan tattoos of Seekers: Lonnie said.

:Will told me. Swear to secrets that you won't tell: Sarah said glancing at the gaggle of women with her.

They nodded, then Barbara Morshower grinned. :Who would I tell?:

Sarah grinned, then looked at the carvings. :The glyphs are clans of the Seekerkin. The servos cupping the image of the drone are a representation of The One. The words are their main prayer, creed and battle cry, 'Until all are one':

They stood a moment, then Lonnie looked around. :This is beautiful. Its quiet. I guess this is where the Primes are buried when they pass:

They spent time looking around, then sped out into the sunlight. It was a jaunty ride to the new metro district which included a moment watching an enormous sparkling drawing in the dirt nearby with an amused Zeta Supreme. Then they drove onward past the older Metro district heading for Tyger Pax and the Art Guild Co-op on the corner of 'B' and Second Streets.

-0-In the Human Sciences habitat

"Are you ready to go?"

Lola Teasdale looked at her sister a moment, then nodded. "We better hurry. The Hu-An will be busy and I want to get there before they really get into their farming."

Cindy nodded, then grabbed her face mask. "Let's go," she said.

Lola sprinted after her as the two began the face mask ritual. Entering the air lock through a side door, they waited for the all clear before entering the segway garage and the bigger world outside. They would spend the entire day hanging with the Hu-An, helping them pull weeds and plant small seedlings that would bloom into plants they had never seen before, plants modified from those of Earth.

-0-Ops Center

"So that is basically how its going to go." Ironhide sat stone faced waiting for blow back but he didn't get any.

"I hope it works out," Optimus said with a grin. "It could be a problem when you have duty off world."

"That's what Ratchet's for," Ironhide said. He grunted as a sharp elbow weighed in on that remark. Looking at his bond with a cool satisfied optic, he grinned. "I am Ironhide. I will manage."

Slag met that remark. It would continue to do so for the duration of the conversation.

-0-On Earth, New York Metropolitan Museum of Art

The public walked through the exhibits, crowds of humans of all stripes. They looked at the offerings with muted commentary, studying them for their 'ineffable unknowable essence'.

The weapons got universal kudoes.

Sadee was getting a mixed bag of reviews. Those who loved abstraction loved her. Those who didn't, didn't. Somewhere in the middle were a large group of humans who studied her paintings, considered her intensions and still didn't get it. But they liked the colors. They liked the composition. They liked the entire idea even if they didn't know what it meant.

It was simple.

She had painted what she grew up seeing on the run.

Space.

Nebulae. Gas fields. The aftermath of death and rebirth of objects found in the field of vision of her usually fleeing ship.

Any Cybertronian knew that. If you were land bound like humans, you didn't.

It would take a number of scientists speculating upon what they were before anyone would know and they would get the magnificent acclaim they deserved when they were finally explained by the nerd squad at NASA and other astronomical places, usually with ecstatic prose and wonderment.

The emotional background she applied to them, the teenager angst and ennui would be missing from that Eureka moment but she didn't care. Science Digest would feature one of them on its cover.

All was good.

-0-Bulkhead

He sat on the tarmac in truck format dozing in the warm sunlight. Andrew Settles was nearly ready to go to America for a conference, then an afternoon with the parents at their house nearby in Napa somewhere. The conference was in San Francisco, one of his favorite places in the world. He perked up when Andrew stepped from the Administration Building with bags in hand. He walked to Bulkhead, then entered the vehicle. Bulkhead drove toward the airfield and up the ramp of Silverbolt. That worthy would lift off and they would head for San Francisco and a conference among base commanders in the Pacific region. He would explain the threat of the Insecticons. He would consider that ironic three hours later.

-0-Tyro

He walked from the drafting office where he worked to the elevator. He had scheduled an appointment to check on a leg strut that had been aching lately. Given that he was a tough mechanism and didn't like going to the doctor any more than the bond, it had taken the level of pain he had to change his mind. He limped out of the elevator, then walked to the nearby metro station. He would be at Metroplex Femme in jig time.

-0-Ops Center

Sitting on the command table chewing on a 'color ball' Prowler entertained himself. Business was being conducted all around them as he sat tweeting to himself while he reflected on the best color to chew on at any given moment. Ironhide waited for intel updates on Australia entertaining himself with his son's antics. "That is one smart little sparkling. He's going to be first in his class."

Prowl paused, then nodded. "How can he not be? After all ... who does he look like?" he asked smugly.

"Ironhide." -Everyone at the table minus Prowler, a few guys at a few stations around the room and probably Ultra Magnus if he thought about it. Which he didn't.

Wherever he was.

"Slaggers," Prowl said with a slight grin. He pulled Prowler over, then gloated at Ironhide. "Mine."

"Still as grabby as ever I see," Ironhide said with a caustic optic.

"Yes," Prowl said without a hint of shame.

Prime grinned.

-0-Tyro

"Have a seat, Tyro," a youngling doctor said. Tyro sat on a medbed waiting stoically for what would come next. He was plugged in since it was now law ... **RATCHET'S LAW** that everyone who came in no matter how trivial it was would be full body scanned for any and all illnesses, defects or injuries.

No more slaggers hiding owies for that worthy. No sir, no way.

The doctor worked on the strut, every touch of his servos a healing in and of itself. By the time the plugs were being pulled Tyro felt magnificent. He grinned at the youngling. "Thank you. I feel great."

"That's good," the doctor said with a grin. "You do know you are at least two to three decaorns sparked, right?"

Tyro looked at him a moment, then grinned slightly. "Nope."

-0-At the airport at San Francisco

Andrew Settles stepped down from Silverbolt just as the news was relayed to him over the special wrist watch that all N.E.S.T. soldiers wore. He listened a moment, then turned to run back up the ramp. Silverbolt was priority in the air in no time.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They came in below the water line flying in a formation that was intended to lower the boom hard. Five of them were two miles off the shores of Diego when they were spotted. The base sirens declared the alarm as humans paused, then began to run like the wind for gun batteries or shelters. The battleships in the harbor along with cruisers tuned into the intel and began to power up their guns. Small ships coming into harbor protecting a carrier shifted hard and began a tight turn to fight. On the deck of the carrier, the Diego Garcia men and equipment were in motion. Fighters began to form up to fight on its deck just as a burst of energy signaled the sign of a space bridge. It flared, then settled allowing a flight of Seekers to burst through. They flashed past the carrier heading for the base ahead. Just as they did five Insecticons reared up out of the ocean and began to fire.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood and sat at their stations while on the monitors all around data and live images of the fighting could be seen. Ratchet stood holding Prowler as Ironhide stood with Prime directing the fight. On a monitor nearby, the image of Starscream and Thundercracker was visible, both listening, then coordinating the Seeker flight.

It was a battle.

-0-Silverbolt

Andrew Settles took intel from the base operations center aware that merely a half hour before he was standing on the tarmac in the line of fire. Now he was heading back at speeds no one else on Earth could match to face down the dragon once more. Last time he was hurt. This time he was just pissed.

-0-Bulkhead

He sat listening to the intel as it came to him from Autobot City. Five, perhaps more Insecticons were spotted heading for Diego. Luna launched an interceptor squad who were engaging them now. Not much more was known. His servos itched as he sat silently in the hold of Silverbolt as he sped swiftly back to Diego.

-0-In the fight

**:I HAVE HIM!:**

**:GO! COME AROUND!:**

**:FIRE! FIRE! I'M HIT!:**

The humans manning batteries and ship weapons systems held fire as a hornet swarm of Seekers and Insecticons battled in a tight round space just off the base. Fire exploded and some shells made it to the base hitting the runways and a barracks directly. Lilly Bolger stood on the tarmac between the Administration Building and the Embassy watching entranced as the fighting blew up. She didn't see the bot behind her but she felt their servos as she was scooped up, taken to the Embassy and set down gently. "Stay here," Tracks said with a slight smirk. He turned, unsubbed his gun, then ran toward the fighting firing upward as he did. Behind him other bots came until they stood alone in a row firing at the swarm overhead.

It was a breathtaking sight to see.

-0-May 6, 2014

NOTE: When I think of the human's segways, I invariably come back to Starscream and his levitating little moped in TF: Prime. He looked like someone's old maiden aunt going to the store in a motorized chair. LOL! He was epic.

I want one. :D:D:D


	18. Chapter 18

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invaders) 1 (18)

-0-At the scene of battle

It looked to him like someone had poked a nest of hornets. They had before them the most unlikely sight any of them had ever seen. They crowded the decks of every ship on base as well as the docks and the tarmac all around them to watch. Soldiers, marines, sailors as well as airmen and women watched with amazement and horror the fury of battle nearby.

The deep blue of the sky was a sharp background to the battle about half a mile off shore. All manner of flying things were fighting, grappling and firing in close quarters as they watched. The order to hold fire had been given yet each ship and every individual everywhere had a weapon ready to shoot.

Standing at the end of the runway firing with ferocity, the garrison of the Embassy and a couple of bots new to base were landing direct hits seemingly oblivious to their own danger.

"They have no cover," the sailor said to the man standing next to him on the deck of the cruiser. "They have no place to hide."

The other sailor nodded. "I know. **LOOK! THAT ONE GOT ONE**!"

An Insecticon in the throes of servo-to-servo combat took a hit from the biggest Autobot on the ground which was followed by a fusillade of fire from the others. He fell into the ocean and sunk below the waves. As he did a Seeker fell as well trailing smoke. He hit the water with a huge splash, then sank. The biggest bot on the ground began to run into the surf, then disappeared below the waves himself. As he did the sky burst into flames, then settled. A bridge had appeared and so did a number of new Seekers.

They flew out, heavy gunners with their counterpart light gunned specialists. Into the fight they flew and the tide turned immediately. Falling back, the Insecticons as one dived into the ocean and disappeared. Seekers hovered to track them, they flew out to sea to harry them and hopefully terminate their sparks.

The sound was phenomenal, then it was silent. The bots on the beach ran into the surf, then dived out of sight. A ship came through the bridge which stayed open, a swirling hole in eternity that was stupendous to watch. The ship landed, a ramp came down and Ambassador Ratchet ran out, then turned toward the beach. He stood there silently watching the placid waters intently.

"What do you think he's doing?" a sailor asked.

"That's Ratchet. He's a doctor too. He's here to help our guys when they pull them out of the water," another sailor said.

"I hope they do," the first said. "That was fucking awesome."

The order to stand down would be given shortly even though the base would remain at Def Con level 3. Everyone would come to the tarmac to watch the big mechanisms. They would come with a lot of awe, respect and questions. They gathered back from the runway as Seekers began to land. Those giant worthies glanced at the humans pausing to take them in, then turned to run to the runway and the surf beyond.

As they did, figures began to emerge from the water, the huge bot that first jumped in and a couple others. They carried between them a huge Seeker who was hanging limply in their midst. As they did another pair of Seekers flew from the bridge aperture to land next to the group waiting.

They carried the wounded bot to the hard asphalt, then gently laid him down. The two new Seekers and Ratchet bent down to work on the unconscious mechanism. It was dreadful, the energy on scene. Some of the other mechanisms moved out to ring the area, their weapons out and pointing upward. Glancing over their shoulders, they watched with noticeable concern on their oddly handsome, surprisingly humanoid faces.

A human broke out of the group watching and ran forward heading to the fallen mechanism. As she did, she slowed beside a big mech who bent down to speak to her. They talked a moment, then she nodded running forward to where Ratchet was working. She slowed, then stopped. She walked forward gently placing her hand on the downed Seeker's helm. Lily Bolger felt sick to her stomach.

"Who was that?" a Marine captain asked as he stood with a mixed group of soldiers and sailors, some of other nations than his own.

"Major Lily Bolger. She works in Administration as a liaison for Fulton between N.E.S.T. and everyone else," someone else said, a civilian who would know. "She loves them and they love her."

"I love them too. I was here when the bugs came last time," another Marine said. "There was nothing standing when they left. I fucking love these guys," he said with feeling.

The others nodded. No one disagreed.

Ratchet glanced up at the other two doctors. "I think he's stabilized. We need to take him to surgery at the Medical Center. Take him to the emergency entrance. A team will be waiting," he said. He glanced at a couple of the mechs standing nearby. "**GET A STRETCHER AND HELP US GET HIM ABOARD**!"

They nodded, then ran for the runabout. Bringing a stretcher, Ratchet helped the others load the mech, then watched as he was carried to the vessel. A Seeker doctor, Goldwing climbed aboard as another, Gullwing transformed to head with speed to the bridge disappearing into it swiftly. The shuttle would follow behind it.

Everyone stood watching the bridge as the Seekers who had come from Luna Base waited for it to change destinations. It flared a moment, then they transformed heading upward from a standing start. The sound of that many mechanisms taking off at once was astounding. The humans could feel it in the ground and in the blast of air that nearly lifted them off their feet. The group disappeared inside the bridge and it flashed out. The first group had returned to Mars while the second returned to Luna Base.

Ratchet turned, then paused. Half the base it seemed was standing on the tarmac watching them. He bent down gently picking up Lily Bolger. "Let me be your taxi, Lily."

"He'll be alright won't he, Ratchet?" she asked anxiously.

Ratchet nodded. "He will. He's young and tough. All of them are."

Just as he turned to walk toward the base the Seekers giving chase below the water rose up out of it flying upward, then coming down in their customary bravura slam dunk. The ground below the humans rumbled as they did, a fact not lost on the Seekers. They knew themselves how to rattle an enemy (and friend alike) to insure their respect.

The slaggers.

Nothing like shaking up the natives Ratchet thought as he walked toward the group with Lily on his servo. He grinned, then paused looking down at the crowd. "Haven't you younglings got better things to do?" he asked with a grin.

Chuckles went through the crowd, then a British naval officer stepped forward. "How is the Seeker, sir?" he asked.

"He will recover. Taking a blaster that close leaves a mark," Ratchet replied. Then he turned to watch as big mechs dragged an Insecticon out of the water. He was clearly dead as a door knob.

"Is that an Insecticon?" the officer asked as the crowd stared at the sight silently.

Ratchet nodded. "That is an Insecticon. That mech is big enough to take on Megatron by himself and win. Even Prime has a time handling Megatron. He looked down at the crowd. "They are a fierce enemy but we have built a defense against them. They didn't make landfall this time."

The officer watched as did everyone else as the mechs came closer dragging the body of the dead Insecticon between them. He was enormous, huge and dense in body and design. He had numerous arms most of which were tipped with spiked spear points. Their face was hard to fathom, not even close to the humanism of the Autobots and most of the Decepticons. They were utterly alien with sharp teeth and mandibles. They were inscrutable, unknowable and unbelievably dangerous looking. No one in the crowd could underestimate or fool themselves about the kind of mayhem these mechanisms could bring. They had just seen it.

"Why were they here, sir?" the British officer asked.,

Ratchet considered that. "They were testing us. They will tell their leader that their free ride is over. To come now is to face punishment."

A murmur of agreement met that statement, then Ratchet turned. "Duty calls," he said with a grin. "I have to go explain this to the world now."

"It's not going to be good is it," the British officer said.

"It never is," Ratchet replied. He paused. "As long as **we** are semper fi, then I'm good with it."

"Semper fi," the officer replied. Then he grinned. "I suppose that's Autobot for 'until all are one'?"

Ratchet chuckled. "You read my processor." He grinned, then walked onward, Lily in servo to the Embassy to manage the aftermath and the fallout to come.

The crowd watched him, this unlikely individual, then began to break up. Some walked out to the airfield where some of the bots were torching whatever energon had landed on the ground. It blazed, then died down, the bots moving on to other places where it had fallen. The more bold among them walked to the bots striking up conversations with them. Crowds would gather around the mechanisms who would goodnaturedly answer questions about fighting, Decepticons, life in space, why they chose their formats and what was most important ... Cybertronian football and the Autobot City Amateur Rugby League that had been popular too.

It was all good.

Nearby, having been cleared to land, Silverbolt was back and without knowing it a part of the conversation on the field nearby. He stopped nearly immediately, then Settles drove out with Bulkhead. The huge Autobot sped to the Embassy, then let Settles out who immediately entered. Bulkhead transformed, then paused as a crowd gathered around him. Looking down, then out at the others in similar circumstances, he shook his helm. "Oh boy," he said.

-0-Tyro

He stood in the hallway considering where to go. Bulkhead was on Earth doing duty and his family was busy. At the moment, he didn't want anyone to know until Bulk knew. So he sauntered out walking to the Mall of Metroplex to browse things here and there. The air was bracing as he walked along considering how their easy going life was going to change. This was the first infant in the family so he knew it would not lack for love. Babysitters would be thick on the ground. He entered the Mall, then walked to The Infant Center.

It was filled with toys, educational things, furniture, a vast line of clothing -hats, coats and booties. Their sparkling would need to be warm he considered as he wandered about. Then he decided how to tell Bulkhead. Picking out what he needed, they were bagged and he walked out feeling pretty good about things. Bulkhead would know and all would be well. Next time he coached a team, their sparkling would be on it. Eventually.

-0-Around the United States

"Frag. They were attacked at Diego by Insecticons," Sunstreaker said as he paused to catch the news. The others looked at him startled by the news.

"Frag. What happened? What's the damage?" Sideswipe asked.

"One Seeker hurt, one Insecticon dead. Frag. We're **never** in the right place at the right time," Sunstreaker said with disgust. "**Frag it.** Ada is at Diego trying to fix this."

-0-At the Embassy

Ratchet sat down at the command table in the Embassy. He checked the intel, the report on the Seeker -he would live but it would take a while to get better- and the calls from everywhere that were coming in fast and furious. He put through a call to Optimus. His face appeared on the screen. "What do you suggest?" Ratchet asked.

"We have caught them before they made landfall. That is the story here. Luna Base has already paid off," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded. "She's figured out that the fastest way to sever our unity is to attack. I think she just found out that we have back up on the moon. We have lost that aspect of our arsenal, the aspect of surprise."

Prime nodded. "We have to put the entire world on our sensors and send teams when they appear. Something tells me that this is going to be a series."

He would be so right.

-0-TBC May 7, 214


	19. Chapter 19

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion 2) (dd4 19)

-0-In a cavern below ground

She listened to the four of five mechs she had sent on her mission getting the details from them about their efforts. One of them didn't come back. It didn't bother her that one had died. They were merely extensions of her implacable will. Right now, she had struck the enemy in the place that hurt, their unity with the humans. It was a good way to ratchet up the heat, to help those opposed to that unity to find fuel for their fires. She turned and nodded to another group. They bowed and left to go through the tunnel system to the sea. It would take a while, then they would be on their way flying underwater to the Great Lakes. Chicago would be the next target. It wouldn't be the only one.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime considered the data, then drew the only conclusion that made sense. "Recall the twins. Replace them. Put together a rapid response team. Make that two. She could send more than one striker team at a time. We need to be ready. I want soldiers on call to go beyond that. What I fear is multiple strikes at the same time all over the world. What can we do to beef up the sensors we have on line right now?" he asked glancing at Wheeljack.

"We can turn more satellites onto the Earth and clear more space on Teletraan to analyze the feed. The sooner we spot their signatures the better and that should help a great deal," Wheeljack said.

"Make it happen, Wheeljack," Optimus said as the big mech stood and turned to walk to the station nearby. In less than a minute their ability to see and analyze data from the Earth would be boosted by 300%.

"Ironhide, get them ready," Prime said.

Ironhide nodded, then walked to the comm station to call up teams.

-0-On the ground on Earth

They paused from their game as a message came down to them. Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. "We're getting recalled."

Sunstreaker nodded, then turned and tapped gently at a window of the house. After a moment the humans came to the door. "What's up, Sunny?" Warren Roberts asked.

"Sideswipe and I are being recalled. Prime is putting together fast response teams. Two mechs are coming to take our place. You might be ready to leave at a moment's notice in case we have to move you somewhere else," Sunstreaker said as he stood up to go. At that moment a bridge burst into life nearby. Out of the energy vortex stepped two mechs, Whirl and Smokescreen.

"You get to have the fun," Whirl said with a smirk.

Sunstreaker passed him with a nod. "Good to go." He disappeared into the maelstrom.

"Take care of these guys," Sideswipe said as he joined his brother. The bridge collapsed behind him.

Warren turned to the two new mechs. "Arachnid struck again I heard."

Whirl nodded. "She did. We're ready for her next move."

"Nail her," Sam said grimly.

"We will," Bee said. He looked at the others. "I wish I was going too."

Whirl nodded. "Fragging twins have all the luck."

Warren grinned. "Don't they," he said.

-0-At The City

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked out of the bridge, then turned to head for Ops Center. Ironhide had called them back to be part of rapid response teams. Things were going to get exciting. The airfield already was getting organized. There would be options available, both for teams and their support vehicles.

As they entered the Fortress it was obvious that striker teams were gathering in the rec room. Guns and gear, big mechs and a couple of femmes sat or stood around waiting for Ironhide. Bluestreak stood by the door talking to someone inside Ops Center when they entered the rec room. Glancing their way, he stepped out and joined them. "Welcome back. By the way, the show is going amazing on Earth."

"Fragging critics," Sunstreaker said sourly.

"Ignore them. Two out of fifty-nine is still a win," Blue said hugging Sunstreaker.

"Fifty-nine?" Sideswipe asked.

"More professional reviews are in and you're killing it," Blue said with his usual cheerful intention.

"Are you up for this too?" Sideswipe asked as they turned to walk inside.

"I am," Blue said.

"Awesome," Sideswipe said as they reached the main table.

Ironhide was bent over a datapad checking out the anomalies that were popping up in the beefed up analysis of the system. He glanced at the trio. "I think something is happening in the Chicago area."

"Don't worry. Michael Bey has it covered," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

Stern looks greeted that comment, then Ironhide looked at Prime. "I think they're coming in through the Great Lakes. I see an anomaly in Lake Michigan. I believe its strong enough to warrant sending a team there to wait for them."

Prime nodded. "I see it too. Send one."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the twins. "Go to the bridge room and wait for me."

They nodded and turned, the three of them walking out swiftly to the bridge room down below. Ironhide followed them pausing in the rec room to call up two more soldiers to go with this team. They followed him to the bridge room.

-0-Down below

They stood together waiting for Ironhide who quickly appeared with two other soldiers. Arcee and a Wrecker named Topspin followed Ironhide. Topspin was a twin or so he said, a mech with a brother named Twin Twist. They were both violent and good fighters of the Wrecker variety. They were also part of a oxymoron, a gestalt combiner named Ruination.

They were aptly named.

Everyone gathered around Ironhide. "We have a anomaly heading toward Chicago on Earth through Lake Michigan. What we need is you placed for the moment when they emerge from the water. I don't want any humans hurt. We have to be intensely careful not to make this worse. The humans believe that we have this in servo. We have to demonstrate it. Right now, the attack on Diego is in the news and people are afraid. I can't stress enough how important this is." He turned to Arcee. "You are the team leader. Follow Arcee," Ironhide said as he looked at the others. They nodded.

"Go and get in place. We'll update you as the information changes. Be ready to move," Ironhide said. "Stay in vehicle mode until the news is firm. Root modes only if necessary."

They nodded, then turned walking toward the bridge which just burst into sight. Transforming, they drove out heading into the swirling vortex behind a motorcycle with a female avatar 'driving' it. They were gone in seconds.

Bluestreak turned to Ironhide. "This could be fragged."

He nodded. "I know. Come on. You're on the next team up." They turned and walked back to Ops Center again.

-0-On the ground

They came out of the bridge onto the scene on a street called Inland Steel Opas. They slowed, then pulled to the side. Taking in the scene, they saw the local landmarks around themselves. Industrial areas with steel mills and indeterminate buildings elsewhere shared locality with the Ameristar Casino Hotel. Closer still was the Indiana Harbor Yacht Club. It was sunny and bright, the lake nearby glistening. Island Steel Opas went onward following a square shaped peninsula that jutted out into the lake before dead ending.

:Arcee to Prime. We're here. It doesn't look like anyone else is yet. Do you have a firm fix on their trajectory?: she asked as her avatar sat 'relaxing' on her seat.

:You are south of where they are expected to come to ground. Go here: Ironhide said sending coordinates. :Send us visuals:

:Affirmative: Arcee said. :Come on, boys. We need to get closer: Arcee said as she powered up. Rolling forward, she led the group north east along the road to a place closer to the Yacht Club where they found a position to park and look innocuous. It would be a while before they would get an update. In the meantime, they sat absorbing the warmth of the mid-morning sun.

It had rained earlier but today it was partly cloudy and less warm. It would be in the mid sixties today, clouds giving the promise of more rain at some point as they passed across the blue sky overhead. It would be optimal for battle so they waited, some of them with impatience, others with the calmness of inevitability.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Ironhide, we have another signal heading for England." Jazz turned to Ironhide who rose, then walked to sensors. He nodded. "Get me particulars, Jazz," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the rec room.

-0-Rec Room

Groups of mechs and a femme or two sat around with their weapons waiting for the word to go. Ironhide paused, then glanced at Bluestreak who was playing cards with three other mechs. "Bluestreak, Sandstorm, Tracks and Kup, come with me," he said grimly.

They rose and walked with Ironhide to the bridge room. Hercy followed along behind. He was going too.

Ironhide wouldn't mind.

-0-London, United Kingdom

They drove out of the bursting energy cloud onto Ferry Road near the Tilbury Docks. The river beyond beckoned as they drove along the road led by Kup. Hercy brought up the rear. He was a smaller mechanism although slightly bigger than the average mini-con. His format was a smaller pickup truck.

They headed east across the flat terrain of odd buildings and business warehouses. They turned off on Fort Road and drove onward until they ran out of road. A smaller track led back to Ferry Road but they didn't take it. They found a place to park and wait. Updates would reach them as information changed. When the moment came, they were going to dive into the Thames River and intercept the Insecticons below the waves.

All they had to do now was wait.

-0-Ratchet

He sat in Ops Center holding Prowler who watched his atar walking in and out with a calm expression. He chewed on his 'teething' toy and smiled whenever anyone looked his way. So far, so good. Nothing had appeared yet but it would happen soon. Arcee's group would interdict their target when they emerged from Lake Michigan. They had the pathway the Insecticons were on more and more detailed with every passing moment.

Kup and his team would take out the Insecticons underwater. It wasn't the first time they had done so in a liquid environment and it probably wouldn't be the last. Hopefully, both teams would take out their respective targets without humans seeing anything happen.

It would be a forlorn hope.

-0-Chicago, Illinois, United States

They sat in the restaurant waiting for their lunch to arrive. A deck nearby was available but the breeze from the lake made it a bit on the cold side. It after all was the long awaited spring of a very cold winter. Even when it was warmer, it still was mentally cold to those who had just survived a winter vortex of majestic proportions.

Created in 1939, the Indiana Harbor Yacht Club was loved, comfortable and dedicated to preservation of waterways. The humans relaxing at the table by the window were entertaining relatives from Colorado. It was a jolly group who received their lunches and drinks.

They would be less jolly when out of the Lake nearby, an explosion of Insecticons made their appearance.

-0-TBC May 8,2014 **edited 5-9-14**

NOTES: Starscream: I am having a problem keeping the gestalts in order. LOL! I think they rule but they hate me back. ;)

If you want a listing of the personnel of both sides type:

en dot wikipedia dot org / List _ of _ Autobots

You will not only get them, you get profile links too. It is invaluable. Change Autobots to Decepticons and you get them too. :D:D


	20. Chapter 20

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 20)

-0-On the shores of Lake Michigan

They would be less jolly when out of the Lake nearby an explosion of Insecticons made their appearance. They were laughing about a joke when the sound of a furious explosion stilled them in their seats. Just beyond the shore a torrent of water went straight up along with five flashes of metal. It went straight up, then the water fell back crashing into the surface below sending waves thundering toward them.

As the water hit the shore rattling and stacking boats on top of each other, a number of cars were speeding their way. Then the most curious thing happened. The cars leaped into the air, then fell apart. They changed, then coalesced becoming for want of a better word "**FUCKING ROBOTS, MARJORIE! DUCK!"**

Marjorie who was holding a butterflied shrimp in her hand sat staring out the window as the cars cum robots jumped into the air grabbing the fluttering things that had exploded out of the water nearby. They made their catch, then almost as one fell back into the water. Marjorie stood shrimp in hand and turned to the window for a better view.

Sideswipe who had grabbed an Insecticon with Topspin fell the fifty or so feet from his shore side leap into the cold dark water of Lake Michigan. Beside and around him others had made the same bold move. Arcee had shot her way through the air, then grabbed a wounded Insecticon's ped. Her big frame managed to pull him back into the water leaving three others free to maraud.

Make that two.

A third Insecticon was tackled as he leveled off to fly forward by Sunstreaker who had managed to get a good shot at the face of another before he too disappeared below the waves. That Insecticon fluttered madly clawing at his face before crashing into a boat. He transformed back to root mode staggering and flailing here and there in incessant rage and horrific pain. He was blinded and energon was flowing out faster than he could tolerate. He sagged to his knees, then died half in the water and half out.

Then there was one.

He managed to gather himself to fly forward toward the casino nearby. Marjorie who was watching him in the window while the rest of her entire party cowered under the tables managed to snap a picture of the beast as he passed by. She looked down and spotted her husband, Ralph, her hated sister-in-law, Phoebe and her insipid husband, Todd along with two other friends looking up at her with horror in their eyes. She looked at the churning harbor, her shrimp and her profusely sweating husband. Then she kicked his sister.

It was all good.

-0-Under water

Arcee went around in circles holding onto the slippery Insecticon. That mech was humongously powerful but she had two of his lower arms bent backwards so the more he struggled, the tighter her grip became. They swirled, then he moved upward to fly. She pulled harder still and he sank down again.

Nearby stabbing his Insecticon with an energon dagger that glowed in the darkness, Sunstreaker struggled with his target. Underwater, the greater strength and speed of the bugs was lessened, evening out the advantages that they held over Autobot and Decepticon alike. They were extremely dangerous foes and many was the Autobot who showed the worst wear in a confrontation. Here, it was almost equal.

Energon stained the water surrounding Sunstreaker as he held on dodging the slashing arms of the bigger foe. Although the bug got a stab or two in he was losing the battle. Sunstreaker fighting ruthlessly finally found his mark, slitting the throat of the bug.

The big 'Con pulled free clawing at his neck as he roiled in the dark cold water. It would be no use as he slowly began to sink to the bottom of the harbor. Turning, Sunstreaker watched the others, did the math as well as he could, then turned to swim upward.

Not all of them were accounted for.

He breached the surface, floating a moment to get his senses. He saw the one who was dead listing in the water nearby. Then his sensors located the bug on his way to the casino in the distance. Swimming madly, Sunstreaker made for the shore. He clambered out of the water, then paused. The deck of the restaurant was crowded with humans as were the shores and some of the boats nearby. He considered that, then turned. He ran toward the road, transformed and tore out heading for the casino. In the distance a lone Insecticon was flying furiously toward it with mayhem on its processor.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Andrew Settles stood grimly on the table of the ops center in the Embassy. On screens around the room all of the leadership of the Global N.E.S.T. initiative were present including Morshower and Fulton on Skype from New Jersey. All of them were watching silently as the team in Chicago interdicted the bugs.

All of the points of view were present. They had seen Arcee shoot the bug in her servos at last, the flash of her muzzle under his chin evident even in dark cold water. They had watched his face explode into pieces, then the body fall away into the darkness of the deep.

They had watched as Sunstreaker stabbed, then slit the throat of his opponent before rising to the surface. His point of view now was of a mech speeding after a bug heading for what appeared to be a casino nearby.

The others were still grappling under water. Two of them who appeared to be Sideswipe and Topspin were having it out with a bug who gave no quarter. The ferocity of the fighting was incredible, something that few outside of the striker teams had seen in real time before now. Sideswipe and Topspin paused, then began to swim upward joining Arcee who had managed to gut their opponent. They emerged from the water at the same time even as their bug faded into the deep.

"Arcee," they heard over the communications channel. "This is Prime. Sunstreaker is going after another Insecticon who is heading for a casino nearby. Provide support. N.E.S.T. Chicago is on their way."

His calm voice was only exceeded by Arcee's own as she answered back. "Affirmative," was all she said as they clambered out of the water, sidestepped transfixed humans, then sped off to the casino nearby.

-0-Sunstreaker

He drove as fast as he could, then leaped transforming in mid air. Skating faster, his swords in plain sight, he began to catch up. Just as the Insecticon prepared to shoot at the building they were both bearing down upon Sunstreaker leaped high. He reached for and gripped a dangling ped.

Jerked from his straight line trajectory, the bug lost altitude. It was only a matter of gravity as the big mechanism fell to a rolling crash on the cold hard ground taking Sunstreaker with him. They both stood a moment then turned on each other. Sunstreaker, huge mech that he was appeared to be dwarfed next to the alien horror of the Insecticon. No one at N.E.S.T. had seen one like this alive beyond gritty films of Diego's invasion and it was sobering.

Sunstreaker's blades flashed out, seven feet of blinding steel poised by an expert. "Come and get it, fragger. Papa has a present for you." With that, he threw himself at the bug swiping his arms back and forth as the blades made a path of death straight at the big shrieking behemoth. The bug ducked, striking out as well, his chassis arms though small were tipped with razor sharp dagger points.

They danced back and forth, each feinting and parrying away blows that would have eviscerated a human in seconds. Light glinted off them as they jumped forward and back. Sideswipe and the others were coming and so were humans. The few cars on the road paused to watch the surreal sights of two metallic figures duking it out while others rushed furiously to join in.

Sideswipe who had transformed skated with his blades flashing to the brawl. He was brilliantly beautiful, utterly lethal and completely fearless. He was in his element. He was at his peak. He was magnificent. He was also captured on film as the humans watching pulled their cameras and hand helds from their pockets and vehicles.

A roaring Harley Davidson road hog blazed in the distance minus driver as it and a heavy duty pick up truck struggled to keep up with Sideswipe. By the time Sideswipe reached Sunstreaker it was only a matter of time and opportunity. Arcee arriving behind him transformed and pulled her guns. Topspin did as well staying back as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fought the beast. He was outnumbered, maddened beyond reason and determined to fight onward.

A dodge by Sideswipe set up the kill for Sunstreaker and the big yellow bot took it. The Insecticon fell down dead. Staring at the menace with a savage look of triumph, Sunstreaker raised his energon stained swords. "Fraggers," he said with a satisfied grin.

Sideswipe nodded, then glanced at Arcee and Topspin. "Someone better get here and clean this up. Those slaggers over there look like the souvenir types." He nodded to the humans nearby who paused to look at them for the first time with a sense of their own vulnerability.

"Lucky for them that we aren't 'Cons," Sunstreaker said with a bit of disgust.

As he did sirens could be heard coming down the road. They stared at the vehicles heading their way in the distance, an easy thing for those with such capabilities. It was a mix of vehicles, Army, N.E.S.T., State Trooper and local police. "Frag," Sideswipe said. "Locals. Sideswipe to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Do you want us to scavenge? I don't like the humans having access to us. Even these fraggers."

"We're sending clean up. Be ready to pull back," Prime said.

They stood waiting until the black vehicles reached them. A man climbed out and walked toward them. Staring up, he looked at them one at a time. "Are you Arcee?" he asked Sideswipe.

Arcee grinned. "He is."

"You are supposed to take possession of the dead things here. Prime is sending a ship. You need to load them and go with the clean up crew. They will take care of the energon and stuff," he said looking at the ground around him.

"Okay," Sideswipe said with a smile.

The man looked at the big mechanisms. "You did good. I would hate to think what would have happened if they made it to town."

"You already know," Arcee said as she enjoyed the moment. "Michael Bey has already shown you."

The human smirked, then snorted with amusement. "That idiot? He killed Ironhide. What a dumb stupid son of a bitch."

The bots laughed aloud. So did the humans and bots manning Ops Centers on two worlds. Even Prime grinned.

Then he didn't. The Insecticons in the Thames River reached critical mass.

-0-London, United Kingdom, somewhere in the stream of the Thames River

They waited at Ferry Road as the signature of at least five Insecticons came closer. They were in the river flying low in the dark muddy water. Ships were moving along the water of this, one of the busiest and oldest human thoroughfares on Earth. Kup listened to the battle in Chicago as did the others. It was going to be their turn so he signaled his team to transform. They did, then walked to the bank to wait.

It was high tide and the water was deep. It moved along as did the Insecticons. Kup looked at the others, then nodded. They nodded back, then drew long knives and other weapons of choice. Turning to the river again, they jumped in one and two at a time and were gone from sight.

-0-At the Yacht Club

"**WHY DID YOU KICK ME, BITCH!?**" -Phoebe clarifying things

"**BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE WITHOUT SMASHING YOUR FACE!**" -Marjory helping her get a clue

"**ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE AND LET HER TREAT ME LIKE THIS!?"** -Phoebe enlisting aid

"Don't drag me into this, Phoebe. I just saw a bunch of cars kick the crap out of weird flying things. I don't have time for your tantrums. **IN FACT, I DIDN'T EVER HAVE TIME FOR THEM! YOU ALWAYS WERE A CRY BABY! EITHER LEARN TO FIGHT OR SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Dead silence.

"Ralph … you never stood up to her for me until now." -Marjorie taking in the measure of her man.

"I never did, did I?" -Ralph considering he had been a wimp and a woos for forty-five years of marriage

"**AND WHY THE HELL NOT!?"** -Marjorie weighing in

"**WHO ARE YOU GOING TO DEFEND HERE, RALPHIE!? HER OR ME!?"** -Phoebe pushing it

"Neither of you. I need a drink." -Ralph who was just not into either of them at the moment

"Here," Marjorie said pulling flowers out of a vase and pouring the contents on Ralph's head. "How's that?" Marjorie asks with more satisfaction than was decent.

"You cow," Phoebe begins before Marjorie clocks her in the face with her fist.

Phoebe fell on the floor to count the birdies as everyone stared at her. Then everyone present smiled.

That included the policemen nearby who flipped a coin about whether to arrest anyone. It came up heads. They arrested Phoebe.

It was all good.

-0-TBC May 9, 2014 NOTE: I have updated What Makes No Difference Is No Difference. :D:D:D **edited 5-11-14**


	21. Chapter 21

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 21)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together watching the monitors that still showed the point of view of all of the soldiers in Chicago. A shuttle was hovering along the shoreline of the harbor taking on the bodies and bits and pieces of the dead Insecticons. Sunstreaker was lugging the one on the shore toward the shuttle which lowered to allow him to slide the big mechanism inside.

Sideswipe along with Arcee bobbed to the surface of the water with more Insecticons. They pushed the bodies into the ship, then pulled themselves upward to board. Standing in the doorway dripping water, Sunstreaker helped the others move inside. The door closed as the ship began to rise into the sky. The humans watching, both civilian and official were silent as the vessel disappeared.

Beyond them many of the harbor's boats were lying about helter skelter as the aftermath of the fighting began to sink in.

It sucked.

-0-On the Thames River, London, United Kingdom of Great Britain

They swam down to the bottom and waited staring down stream through the dark water. Somewhere in the density beyond them were five Insecticons flying at speeds that could exceed two hundred miles per hour in this environment. They braced with their weapons in servo, their sensors linked and their resolve unyielding.

Then the bugs came.

-0-On a shuttle heading for Diego

They sat amidst the wreckage of five dead Insecticons. They were covered with grime and silt from their dunking. Sunstreaker's sour expression told it all as their vessel began to descend to the flight line of Diego Garcia. It descended, then hovered next to the spot on the tarmac where mechs with stretchers waited. When the ship settled the doors slid open allowing those on board to help off load the dead 'Cons.

The team shoved the bodies to the teams waiting on the tarmac, then jumped out after they were taken away to the Embassy. The remains would be transported through the bridge to Autobot City for analysis and burial. Sideswipe skated toward the Embassy with the others in tow. He was an impressive sight but had not been to the Embassy since his run in with a certain naval officer. Commander Fraser who had been transferred to another base in Europe following a disciplinary hearing which resulted in his demotion was nowhere to be found.

Frazer had not come out of the investigation into his behavior with a junior officer whole. It had resulted in a demotion and transfer to Italy. His victim was still on sabbatical in California, something that Sideswipe had made sure to monitor.

On the side.

Behind him came Arcee and Topspin, their wounds evident to all who saw them pass by. All of the team was injured, all of them limped. All of them looked grim and focused. All of them expected to go again at a moment's notice. They passed the groups of humans standing around without a glance as they entered the Embassy to get repaired.

"Look at the twins," a sailor asked as he lounged against the crate that Ironhide used as a seat when he was on base. "They were amazing in the football games. I have them all on tape."

His friend nodded, then glanced at Topspin and Arcee who followed the twins into the Embassy. "Who are they?" he asked.

"I don't know," the sailor said. "Just a couple of guys. Someone told me that the extra pictures on their arms or shoulders are unit designations. I heard that some of them are Elite Guard units or the Wreckers."

"Wreckers. Sounds so bad ass." The friend of the sailor looked around. "I wonder if Jolt and Blurr are still here."

"I haven't seen them," the sailor said. "Someone told me that they will be racing on Mars. I guess its their national sport."

"No doubt," the friend said as two others joined them. "I would love to see Blurr race."

"I heard that he breaks the sound barrier or more when he does," a newly arrived friend said.

"I would love to see that too," the sailor said as they stood waiting for Autobots to come and go. It would be busy afternoon for rubberneckers.

-0-In the muck of London

They saw them coming on sensors even if the thick brown river water made visuals difficult. They were coming fast so the Autobots would be met equally hard. Pushing off, heading with weapons toward the enemy bearing down, they came together silently as overhead a barge made its way toward the city upstream.

-0-Prime

He watched their viewpoint as the flashes and twists of the battle abstractly playing out before him on the big monitors. He could see the Autobrand before the swirling waters and flashing arms of the Insecticons covered them. He could see weapons in the boiling mass but who they belonged to was unknown. He turned to Ironhide. "Send a vessel with back up, Ironhide. I want them out of there immediately."

Ironhide nodded, then stood up walking to the rec room to send a team off to England. From lift off at the airfield and a short trip through a bridge, they would be there in minutes.

Prime sat back watching the swirl of figures in the cold liquid of an ancient English river. His practiced optic and analytical abilities made it reasonable to him to know how it was going. For the humans, it was more difficult.

-0-Morshower and Fulton

They sat in their safe house in New Jersey linked into the big picture through heavily encrypted laptops and phones to the Ops Center in Diego, the Pentagon center and Autobot City. The situation was in hand as the teams in all three places that included humans as well worked like clockwork to end the threat.

No one said a word. They listened to the commentary of the teams and those in support and watched the view point feeds of the soldiers in the field. It was enlightening even for the N.E.S.T. soldiers.

-0-In the bottom of a river

Hercy gripped his Insecticon who was rolling in the water trying to kill him with his piercing abdominal lesser arms. Hercy had magnetized his grip on the beast, a grip that put him over the bot's shoulder. The bug couldn't grip him because he was always behind his back.

Nearby in a boiling mess of swirling water Bluestreak and Tracks were attempting to subdue their own target. He was having none of it and was at the moment dragging them slowly along the bottom of the water as he reached back stabbing and attempting to grip anything he could. Bluestreak who had a gaping wound in his leg finally lost hold and fell away as Tracks tightened his grip around the bug's neck. With Bluestreak falling by the wayside, the bug had enough power and strength to rise upward and pierce the water. He rose into the air with Tracks gripping his neck. As they both did this, they exited upward nearly through the bottom of a boat that was passing at the time.

Three humans standing on the deck of a sailing yacht startled, then turned to see a shining mass of metal flying upward from what appeared to be the middle of their ship. Water cascaded down from the shape which was making ungodly noises bordering on fingernails on a steel chalkboard. They watched two writhing metallic 'things' rise up, then moved to turn their craft as the two came down again. They bounced off the teak decks of the sailing yacht before spilling over the side of it to splash with spectacular force into the water. They disappeared out of sight.

A man on board turned to the others as the yacht began to list to starboard. **"GET ON THE RADIO! CALL FOR HELP! WE'RE SINKING!"** he cried as he slid across the wet deck, then pitched over the side. He sunk from view as well.

-0-Down below

Bluestreak hit the bottom, then pushed up rising through the muddy waters to find someone or something to bash. As he did he nearly ran over a human who had inexplicably appeared in the middle of the very ferocious underwater fight. He grabbed the human, then continued upward breaching the surface in seconds.

The human in his servos gasped, then flailed as he tried to free himself from the grasp of something he couldn't even begin to understand. **"HELP ME! MARION! CALL THE HARBOR PATROL! HELP!"** he said, then he was jerked back underwater along with the demonic force that held him, pulled with power back into the dark swirling water.

Marion and the other man on his yacht stared at him over the railing of their damaged sinking boat. They screamed in horror, their cell phones forgotten in their shirt pockets.

-0-Underwater

Kup had his own private war going on as did Sandstorm. He didn't see Bluestreak fall away, nor did he see the youngster grab a stray floating human. Now that Bluestreak was back with the same human in servo gripped by an Insecticon himself, Kup was too busy with his TWO Insecticons to worry about a human in the middle of things.

Perhaps the human fell out of the sky. Who knew?

As Bluestreak sank to the bottom, then pushed up again, the human was nearly asphyxiated. He breached the surface after kicking the bug in the face, then turned on his back holding the human up from the river. Blue swam as best he could to the river bank nearby. Putting the human down, Blue watched anxiously as he staggered up, coughing, sputtering and soaked to the bone. "Are you alright?" Blue asked as he stood waist deep in the river with a throbbing leg wound seeping energon.

The human stared at Bluestreak incredulously, then nodded. "Yeah."

Blue looked relieved, then nodded himself. "Stay here." He turned, then dived again heading to the bottom where a war was being fought. The human watched him go, then sat down heavily. He watched his friends calling from his listing boat and considered what a mistake getting out of bed today was going to become.

-0-Down below

Bluestreak swam toward a dark mass of undulating body parts nearby, then paused to sort it out. Kup was in the middle of two Insecticons who were trying to stab him but succeeded only in stabbing themselves instead. He was moving very fast, faster than the two bots who were not slouches themselves.

When he saw his chance he took it. Subbing his handgun, he put it against an Insecticon's helm and pulled the trigger. A cloud of energon bloomed before him as the mech's helm came apart. He sank immediately freeing up Kup to handle one.

Nearby, Sandstorm was ripping the internals out of his own bot, enjoying it with more celebration than Optimus would be happy to see in his minions. Bluestreak at the moment wasn't that principled. That meant to his tally, four of them were dead with one more to go. Bluestreak looked around. He couldn't find that mech.

A voice sounded over his comm lines but it wasn't soon enough. A sharp piercing pain jabbed him so he turned with it. A bug was on him but not for long. The others almost as one jumped the Insecticon for his impertinence putting the behemoth out of their misery almost immediately.

A strong servo gripped his arm towing Bluestreak to the surface. They floated to the river side, then Hercy climbed out. He pulled Bluestreak out of the water helping the youngster to sit. He did.

Painfully.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Overhead, above the water's edge a vessel appeared. Doors slid open as three big mechs appeared, then jumped into the cold water. They disappeared even as the rescued human watched in horrified amazement.

He wouldn't be the only one.

TBC May 10, 2014 ** edited 5-11-14**


	22. Chapter 22

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 22)

-0-Down by the riverside

Bluestreak lay back overcome by the wounds he bore on his chassis and leg. He had been spiked by two different 'Cons and it hurt like a bitch. The others were dragging dead Insecticons toward the shore and a hovering shuttle that had been sent to assist them. Jolt, Blurr and Smokescreen had jumped into the river to assist and arrived just in time to help Kup pull the legs off the last Insecticon. One of them was still alive but barely. He was just being loaded as Kup came to the surface towing his part of the last one behind him.

Lining the shore on both sides of the river, humans began to gather. Some came down from streets that dead ended on the shore of the Thames. Some worked in buildings nearby and one was a constable with a firm but unnerved expression on his face. He walked as boldly as he could muster to the soaked human sitting on a box nearby where Bluestreak lay. "What happened?" he asked the human.

That man who was coming down off the effects of shock glanced at the constable. "A car fell on my yacht." He nodded to a boat that was capsized. Standing on its upturned hull, two humans were frantically waving. A harbor patrol boat was blazing its way toward them.

"Oh," the constable said.

"Blue, can you walk?" Jolt asked as he knelt beside the big winger.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good," Blue said as he sat up groggily.

Jolt called to Hercy and the two helped Blue up. Nearby, tearing down the roads to the site, a N.E.S.T-UK team was bearing down to do the clean up. By the time they put Bluestreak in the shuttle, the place would be crawling with cops, harbor patrol, civilian humans from all around the area, news people and other curious individuals.

Smokescreen tamped out the last spot of energon he had burned, then turned. He smirked at the humans, nodding as he passed, then entered the shuttle to sit in the open doorway, his legs dangling. It lifted off and they left, the shuttle disappearing into the blue sky overhead. It was silent a moment, then the humans turned to each other and began to talk all at once.

-0-On the tarmac

Ratchet stood with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for the shuttle to arrive. The overhead sky at Diego Garcia was brilliantly blue as the midday sun began to apply itself liberally to the Earth below. Word had been sent on casualties. Bluestreak was on the list. All of the others had minor injuries but Blue had been hurt pretty good. So Ratchet had stepped through the bridge to join the twins on the flight line. They had taken a quick shower delaying the detail work for later. Blue was hurt and they were there.

Standing nearby pacing nervously, Miler waited as well. He had been in the Ops Room listening when the word came and had followed Ratchet through the bridge to come. He paused beside the medic nervously asking for an update.

"Not much to add, Miler. When he gets here I'll check. I don't see life threatening in the data so far."

"I hope so," Miler said with fear in his voice.

The twins stared at the sky, their affect brutal. Never one to whine about wounds, believing them a badge of honor, nonetheless, they hated it when Blue was hurt. It was a dueling point in the relationship, their 'exception' to Blue's total masculinity … how they felt when he was hurt.

Home, once ...

"I'm a mech. I can fight. I'm the best long shot. What the frag do you mean to get, umh … I don't know what it is. You act like I'm a femme. Like I need your protection to live or something," Blue had said as they sat on the berth playing a board game popular on Cybertron. It was about slagging the high castes to take their castle. Each of them was a general and they had an army. It was about tactics and creativity.

"You're my bond. I don't like you getting slagged. I think you'll have to deal, Babe. Its a non-negotiable point," Sunstreaker said moving his army forward. He grinned. "I'm good."

Sideswipe snorted, then advanced his army. "Boo-yah as they say."

"Frag that," Sunstreaker said with the beginning of a frown.

"You didn't tell me why I have to be the 'femme' in this bond, Sunny. What about you, Sideswipe? What is the deal with the way you treat me when I get hurt?" Blue persisted even as he planned his next move.

Uraya who was standing beside the berth clambered up on it with effort. She walked over to stand beside her ada. "Ada, what are you playing?"

Sunstreaker looked at his daughter with deep admiration for her overall awesomeness and good vocabulary. They practiced speech each night with card games. It was paying off. "I'm beating your atars with my genius."

Uraya smiled brilliantly at him, then leaned against his shoulder. "Okay," she said with the surety that all babies have for their genitor/heroes in every universe everywhere.

"Sideswipe?" Bluestreak persisted.

"Bluestreak, I admire your skill. I hate your hurts. I can't help it if I want to protect you. We're a team. Just know I don't see you as a femme. I see you as ... a partner who frags me off when you get hurt. I don't** like** you getting hurt," Sideswipe said with more tact than usual. Gender stereotyping was a sore subject in this bond with two of its ultra masculine, ultra oblivious partners.

"Am I a **full** member?" Blue asked. He looked at the two pointedly.

"Yes," they lied.

Bluestreak grinned. He could read them like a book. The fraggers. He looked at Uraya and grinned. "Come to me, baby."

She did. Right across the board game. It was epic the whining of the two as she did. It was epic the satisfaction of the one as he held his daughter.

-0-On the flight line

They brought Bluestreak out on a stretcher, Kup and Jolt moving toward the Embassy carrying him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe relieved them followed by a tense Miler and focused Ratchet who was scanning the winger as he went. They walked past silent masses of humans into the Embassy.

Behind them came stretchers with stacked up Insecticons and their various body parts. Smokescreen followed torching drips and drops of energon as it fell onto the tarmac. Soon they all disappeared from view.

"He looked perforated," someone said to a civilian standing in a group of Marines.

"He does. That's Bluestreak. He's a sweet mech. He's the acknowledged best sniper in the Autobot Armed Forces," the civilian who knew Blue pretty well replied. "I love him. He has three of the cutest kids ever."

"He's on 'Platoon', right?" a Marine asked.

The civilian nodded. "He is. He's the bond of the twins. They have a son and twin daughters. I love all of them. You seldom see the babies here anymore. When I first came there was only Orion, Ironhide and Ratchet's boy. There were the little orphans, Silverbow and the three little boys after that. They used to play on the beach and were the cutest shyest little things. I love them. I wish they would come back more often."

The Marine nodded. "I applied for a striker team. They want to make some from the other service branches so I signed up."

Other Marines and a sailor looked at him. "For real?" a sailor asked. "What about us?"

"You too. All you have to do is pass the training. Lennox is opening up the window soon and I hope to be in the group accepted. The training will be here after 24 days of special training at Camp MacKall in North Carolina. If you survive that then you get to come here."

"Where do we sign up?" another soldier asked.

"Got to the N.E.S.T. HQ. They will tell you," the Marine said.

"We will." -several Marines, a couple of soldiers and a sailor

-0-Inside

Bluestreak lay on a medberth as Ratchet began to assess his hurts. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grim faced and silent stood next to him while Miler hovered in the background. Ratchet worked silently for a moment, then glanced at the three. "He's going to be fine. Once we replace and patch, he's off duty for a decaorn."

"He can go home and stay there," Sunstreaker said with a savage tone.

"Save that argument for later, Sunstreaker. Get me a T-4 tray and some L-15 energon in an infusion bag," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded, then turned to comply. Ratchet glanced at the others. "Go out and relax or go to Ops Center and get me the updated intel. Nothing to see here."

Sideswipe leaned down kissing Bluestreak who was in a mild medical stasis for the repair work to come. Turning, Sideswipe put his arm around Miler's shoulders steering him out the door toward the rec room. Sunstreaker returned with the requisite items and watched silently as Ratchet swiftly and skillfully repaired the youngling.

-0-Arachnid

She considered the news that her teams had failed. But they hadn't. She had gotten her intel. Prime had a way of tracking them, then hitting with rapid response teams. She would have to plan differently. She had confirmed her suspicions. It would be harder to inflict the pain she wanted to incite the humans into panic. Perhaps she should issue a manifesto. That was part of her arsenal as well as an infiltration protocol.

She sat on her rock considering her options as all around her an endless supply of minions murmured or rested awaiting her any and every command. Had it not been so dangerous and antithetical to all that was good and just anywhere, in any universe, it would have looked awesome.

-0-Bluestreak

He lay on the berth in recovery with a buzz ringing in his helm. He had been stabbed five times by the sharp piercing barbs on the tips of the bug's minor legs. He had lost energon and had three systems compromised by the wounds. His armor was first class but the bugs had ununtrium bonded to the tips of some of their forearms. It was among the strongest and most destructible materials known. It had been enough to jab Bluestreak where he lived.

Sitting by his side with a concerned expression, Miler held Bluestreak's servo. "Blue? Are you awake?"

Bluestreak glanced at the voice coming from close by, then nodded. "I'm fine, Atar."

Miler grinned slightly. "Recharge, son. I'll sit here with you."

Blue nodded, then slipped back into recharge. Miler glanced up at the twins and Ratchet. "Poor mech. He's not all there yet is he?"

Ratchet grinned. "No. I'm keeping him in a light stasis. He's out of the rotation for the next two decaorns."

"Good." -the twins

-0-A safe house in New Jersey

They sat in the living room with computers arrayed before them. They were linked in and working out the striker plan from Diego and Mars to meet any future movements by Arachnid. Their coordination was like clockwork and so was the outcry from those who were afraid, against or uncertain about the human-alien alliance on Earth. Though a minority opinion, they were very, very loud.

-0-The Hourly News, The City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We have late breaking news from the Office of Communications of the Prime. We have this notice from Jazz, Chief Intelligence Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces. "Today, the army utilizing striker teams found and neutralized three Protocol Infiltration attack teams on Earth, one in the United Kingdom, another in Chicago in the United States and the other at the Indian Ocean base, Diego Garcia. C.I.O. Jazz stated that they were discovered before they hit landfall and neutralized. There were two major casualties, none of them life threatening and several others with minor woundings.

"Jazz reports that not only were the attacks thwarted but the systems in place to interdict them before they can be effective passed this test one hundred percent. The enemy combatants were Insecticons lead by the Infiltration Protocol commander, the Decepticon, Arachnid. She is currently being hunted on Earth and when discovered she will be ordered to surrender or be eradicated. It is thought by C.I.O. Jazz that the latter will be more likely than the former.

"More information will be reported as it is received. In other news, the road expansion to the new cities is finished with the bypasses being rerouted to regular routes. The highways now take you in full circuit of the colony from Autobot City to the Industrial Park and back again. We had Gen-O talk to Jetta about that and other plans to expand the colony's habitation zones and amenities. Gen-O?"

The camera switched to Gen-O and the handsome grinning face of Jetta, the colony's engineer. Elita who was sitting with Prime at the moment grinned herself. "What a handsome young mech that one is."

Prime who was sitting with less tension since the news of Bluestreak's recovery potential glanced at Elita, one of his oldest friends and nodded. "He is."

"He bonded up, that one," Elita said glancing at Prime as she lounged in her chair.

"He did," Optimus said with a grin of his own.

They both laughed loudly. It was good. All good.

-0-TBC May 11, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**

Thank you, Guest for your eagle optics. :D:D:D


	23. Chapter 23

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 23)

-0-In a ward: Bluestreak

He came to sentience slowly, his systems coming online one at a time, each of them running a swift diagnostic that was feeding intel to the monitors attached to his body. A line of energon was flowing into his intake port, the one doctors used to transfuse a patient swiftly. He was fuzzy but aware that they were there. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were there.

They sat on berths on either side of Bluestreak waiting for his normal sweet happiness to appear again. Blue made an effort to be happy and he shared it. Now that he was silent and injured it was as if a cloud had covered the sun for the two of them. Even the infants didn't help at the moment. They were in school and would be gathered by their grandgenitors. Miler had hugged them and gone back secure in the knowledge that Bluestreak would be fine.

It wasn't the first time the young gunner had been harmed. He had been hurt worse. There was the time he had lost his arm and had to deal a while before they caught up with medics for a replacement. They all had dealt with major injury with stoicism and grit. But now that they had another possibility the injuries seemed worse than before.

They had a good life, almost a routine. They cared for the infants in the morning, walking them to school with their extended family … the atars among them usually. Then they ate breakfast … usually … with the same aforementioned individuals trading slag and information with a sense of belonging and pleasure that had eluded them all their lives.

They had always had someone around, on tap. Good looking mechs were always attracted to the pair. Danger junkies, slumming high castes, mechs intrigued by the possibility of two for the price of one … even a femme or two that liked their looks.

And their danger.

They were always dangerous. One could never know what was going on behind their optics. They were guarded, especially the yellow one. They were unpredictable but intensely smart and canny. They almost never got arrested even though everyone knew what they did. It was part of their allure, the danger. No one ever got close however especially not femmes. Neither of them felt the attraction for femmes. They took care of that part of their psyche in the company of rough mechs.

Then the Autobots happened.

Then Bluestreak happened.

They were thrown together in missions, sometimes spending lots of time together getting to and from places. Blue was young, mid caste, well raised, educated and kind. He was also intensely damaged from the destruction of his city, his family, his entire way of living. It was as if he had been flayed alive and was walking around without a skin.

He made up for the enormity of his grief and inability to express it by talking. He talked as if his life depended upon it and it did. If he ever thought about what he had survived, the sight of his genitor's energon spilled everywhere including across his own face, he would fly apart and never find his way back again.

He hated war but he hated the Decepticons for what they did even more. Praxus had been part of their cause in the beginning, the intellectuals, the intelligentsia finding in a movement begun by Megatron predicated upon freedom and equality enormous potential and possibilities. Then Megatron showed who he really was and they turned away. The Primus Peace Mission grew up in the hot beds of the universities and many were the townies and students who were involved with the Missionary protests. The Circle of Light was headquartered there and the Knights of Cybertron had an active group in the city as well.

Because of this and the implacable hatred of Megatron, when the end came for Praxus it was catastrophic. It was obliteration. It was annihilation. He alone it was thought at the time had survived the deluge. It had come and blinded him for a moment, the flashes of bombs exploding. He had heard a groan behind him, then there was nothing left. Blue energon streaks were here and there where his family store and overhead, their home had stood. He would only later understand that it belonged to his ada and atar.

He had stood all alone in a wasteland of twisted metal and obliteration, a youngling just on the cusp of sub adulthood. He had wandered grievously wounded, talking to himself, calling out for his family and finding nothing but ashes, fires and seething heat. When a hand reached for him, he turned and reached back. He stepped into the arms of Prowl, his savior and eventually his atar. Standing nearby with desolation on his face, Ironhide watched.

They had come back, the handful of them for whom Praxus was home. Smokescreen and Devcon, Ironhide and Prowl. There may have been more but he would never remember. Blue was the first living thing they had found. They had sent Optimus updates, depressing spark killing updates as they continued to search. It would be fruitless. In a city of over 2 million bots, it would seem at the time that Bluestreak was the only one to live through the rain of terror from Megatron.

It would be a terrible burden to bear.

"Babe?"

A deep masculine voice spoke to him through the haze. "Sunny?"

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said. He sat with great discomfort. He hated hospitals though he worked in one to help his ada and had become more than proficient. He didn't like to be in them even to visit but this was Blue. His Blue.

-0-Long ago on a ship going to another battle …

Sunstreaker leaned against the bulkhead waiting out the ride to another battlefield. They were taking out pirates who were harming refuge camps, the best kind of battles for him. He killed them where he found them, these scavengers and marauders of their suffering displaced people. Bluestreak was sitting next to him talking to a mech across the ship. He was laughing and nodding, sharing some kind of joke with that mech.

He was handsome, Bluestreak. He was actually extremely handsome. His chevron was beautiful. Many were the chevrons of red but Blue's was nearly black it was so gray. His optics were very blue and reflected his moods. His wings did too. Sunny knew they had a language and he had taken the time to learn it. Blue didn't know it so when he 'talked' to another information model or Prowl, he had no idea that Sunstreaker knew what he was saying.

Sometimes he said to another how much he loved Sunstreaker. It was the way Sunny had found out. He was 'courting' Bluestreak in his own way. He was gentle with the gunner but more than aggressive with the other mechs who liked Blue as well.

Everyone liked Bluestreak.

But Blue was his. He would always belong to Sunstreaker. Always. No one would ever have their chance to love him. Bluestreak made Sunny feel alive in a way he had never felt before. He needed Blue in a way he never had before. He finally at last felt love for someone else besides his brother. Even as irritating as Sideswipe could be, Sunny loved him. But he loved Bluestreak more. That is how he knew this mech was the one.

Primus help anyone who got between that and Sunstreaker.

"Do you need anything, Blue?" Sideswipe asked squeezing Blue's servo gently.

"No. I'm okay," Blue said softly.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other, then looked at Bluestreak. "Do you want us to sit here?" Sideswipe asked.

Blue nodded. "Yes," he said softly, his optics offline as he rested.

They would stay.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Prime descended from Silverbolt who had brought him here through the Trigger. He had landed with a bit of pomp and circumstances because a number of journalists were here to do stories on the Embassy and base as part of a campaign by the Defense Departments of America and the treaty allies to show what a swinging place Diego was. That they had arrived in time to witness and film an attack was only serendipity.

Or something.

He walked with Prowl, Ironhide and Devcon across the tarmac taking the old familiar route to the Embassy and the base beyond. He wasn't often seen here but his image was ever burned into the memory banks of humans far and near. He was nearly the most famous individual in the solar system. He trended everywhere.

The soldiers, sailors, airmen and women, civilians, reporters, marines, odd balls and all around newbies here and there watched him with the usual expression of awe on their faces. He was epic in his own right, epic on a scale that politicians on the earth would never be even if they had been born transformers themselves.

He was Optimus Fragging Prime.

That he was flanked by the bad ass badness of Ironhide, the elegant lethal promise of Prowl and Devcon who could have a fragging gun transform in the middle of his forehead when needed … well, what could one say? The tremor of their treads was felt under the feet of all who were there. Cameras flashed and rolled, hushed comments and other remarks were whispered in respectful voices. For the N.E.S.T. personnel, he was Optimus, the leader of his faction (they themselves included) but to others, he was **AWESOME.**

They took it in stride (on the outside) and were amused (while being reminded of the same feelings they first felt) when someone else marveled at the big mech. He walked past the crowds nodding to them with a kind expression, then walked into the Embassy with the others. It was silent a moment.

"How tall is he again?" a marine new to base asked.

"Twenty-eight feet or more," another said.

Silence.

"I'm glad he's on our side." -same new marine

"Me too." -Same old one.

"Wonder why they came here?" -a British sailor

"Probably to do damage control." -a British marine

"I'm going to hang around and watch." -British sailor

"Me too." -British marine

They would too and not be disappointed.

-0-Later that afternoon

They came out of the Embassy to stretch and get some air. Figuratively speaking of course. Outside, the base was its usual controlled chaos as they functioned at Defcon 3. There were lots more humans hanging around with their cameras watching them. They didn't mind. The two were used to being ogled all their lives. Either someone wanted to 'face them or arrest them. That was how it was.

They transformed to wheels and began to roll along the tarmac toward the beach at the other end of the base. Pausing long enough to insult Jolt and Smokey who had wrangled a duty to free up a different weekend to be named later, they headed for the sand and water to play 'kill the bum'.

The rules were simple. Someone had the ball and were essentially at that point 'the bum'. The goal was to get the ball. Rules? Schmooles.

As they made their way the humans without anything to do aka everyone off duty turned to follow. When the youngling mechs were in attendance the possibility of fun and mayhem was increased exponentially. Maybe even a ride could be had.

The journey to the beach was short and sweet as the bots rolled or walked down the incline to the waters edge. They stood together talking in their own language for a moment, then Sideswipe stepped into the waves. They washed over him a moment never reaching above his knee assemblies, then the ball was tossed to him.

"Kill the bum," Sunstreaker said in English, a wicked grin on his face.

All at once, the three mechs turned toward Sideswipe and put metal to the pedal. He was buried in the surf.

"What is this game?" a newbie American sailor asked.

"I don't know what its called but I've seen them play it. Whoever has that metallic ball is a goner. You have to get the ball to win," a civilian said as he rolled a camera. His blog site had heavy traffic for his videos of the bots doing this and that. That he still had it without 'mysterious' disappearances paid testimony to his harmless content. Nothing of a secure nature was ever shown.

Sunstreaker came up with the ball, then turned and poured on the steam. Smokey lit out after him tackling him halfway up the beach. They rolled like a ball end over end as the others dog piled on.

It was fun.

-0-TBC May 11, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**


	24. Chapter 24

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 24)

-0-In the Ops Center at Diego Garcia

Optimus Prime sat at the command table hooked in to all of the major allies. For two hours he had sat answering questions put before him by the leaders of seven different countries and the Secretary General of the United Nations. They had been sober when they linked in, filled with questions and worries. By the time they signed off they were in better shape. The Insecticons hadn't made landfall. They were interdicted before things got out of servo. That had made the difference.

He sat back joined by Prowl. "How is Bluestreak?"

"He has several wounds, all of them inflicted by the Insecticon's minor arm tips. He will recover but it will take time," Prowl said. "He's sidelined for at least a couple of decaorns."

Optimus nodded. He looked around the facility, then rose. "Anything new?"

"Not since London. I think she's pulled back. She got the intel she wanted and now she's going to regroup and wait. Logic dictates that path."

"She might not be logical," Optimus said with a grin.

"She is beyond me but she also is smarter than most of them so I am extrapolating as I can from the data I know," Prowl said as Optimus rose and stretched.

"You are saying that you are guessing?" Optimus asked as they turned to walk out.

Prowl slowed, then straightened. "I didn't say that."

"You did." Optimus said with a grin. He walked out followed by Prowl, he of the clinical thought process and slide rule perspective. It was amusing.

Ironhide was walking back from the Administrative Building with Bulkhead who was carrying Andrew Settles in his servo. Prime and Prowl paused, nodding to Andrew who they liked very much. "Andrew, your trip was cut short."

"The meeting was cancelled," Andrew said as he sat twenty feet in the air talking ever upward to a bot that he loved greatly. "I guess some things aren't meant to be."

Optimus nodded. "I suppose you will still be visiting your family before coming to Autobot City?"

"I will," he said. "My little brother is getting married. I have to be the best man."

All of the bots nodded though the concepts were unclear. It was good to do that to allow humans their comfort. "Bulkhead will be going with you. He can protect you while you are gone."

"He can meet my family," Andrew said with a grin. "We're going to the suburbs and party."

Bulkhead grinned slightly. "I'm not against that."

Optimus grinned. "Stay alert. You have to drive."

They chuckled and chatted, then the big bots turned to walk to Silverbolt who was transformed and waiting for them. They were aware that they were on the view screens of dozens of individuals including the press who had come to profile Diego Garcia. Walking with gravitas and charisma, they made their way to Silverbolt and entered. He turned in a ridiculously small amount of space, then lifted up directly, shooting away to the sky where he disappeared nearly immediately. For those who weren't used to it, it was awesome. To those who were, it was still awesome.

Andrew looked up at Bulkhead. "Shall we do this again?"

Bulkhead nodded. "We're taking the bridge. Its faster. Just help us pinpoint the coordinates and we're out of here."

Settles nodded. "I left my stuff in Ops Center. We can go from there to the bridge."

Bulkhead nodded, then turned to walk to the Embassy. He would pick up the tiny bags of the little man in his servo, then walk down to the bridge. There he would transform, then drive out through the bridge to the streets of Andrew Settles' home town, Medford, Oregon and his family home high up in the hills of Old Stage Road.

-0-On the beach playing around

They tore up the sand chasing each other, clashing and clambering as they chased the 'bum'. By the time they were finished so was their nervous energy, drained away in combat out there as well as here. Sideswipe rolled into the surf up to his waist, then fell over backwards. He splashed, then fell from sight below the waves. Stowing the ball in his carry hold, Sunstreaker joined him.

"What was the combat like?" Smokey asked as he waded in too. He began to wash the sand from his armor.

"Brutal," Sideswipe said as he stood in the waves, water dripping off his body in torrents. "We fought them under the water. Fraggers were a tough kill. They have lots of arms and they appear to be tipped with ununtrium."

"Whoa. That's rare stuff. I wish I had some too," Smokey said as he considered this, the toughest metal known.

"Well, just got to the core of a collapsed star and you can find some," Sideswipe said as he washed sand off his armor.

"Like **that** will ever happen," Smokey said with a grin. "You took out the Decepticon Justice Division. I wish I had been there. That must have been **epic**!"

Sunstreaker grinned slightly. "It was."

"I heard that their relics are stowed on the Salton Sea to use against the 'Cons if they get out of line. Where are the bodies?" Smokey asked.

"In storage," Sideswipe said. "Ada disabled them. We put them in stasis in medical lock down in the security section of the jail. No one is ever going to get them out either."

"Those fraggers need put down," Sunstreaker said as he trailed water over his finish. He turned and walked to the beach transforming his peds to wheels. "I'm starving."

They turned moving toward the tarmac nearby and the white rock road that would take them back to the Embassy. There they could energize and find out what their orders were. Their own damage had been repaired and short of a shine and buff, they were still good to go.

The humans who watched them turned to go back toward the base with them, the 'show' being over. Given that the base had little in the way of entertainment, the inmates had taken to being the constant background to the bots. Both sides had their role. Both sides played it well.

Bulkhead had gone to America with Andrew Settles. Prime, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt had gone back to Mars. They were here on 'level two readiness, standby' which meant they wouldn't be going home any time soon. It was alright with them. One, they liked to fight and two, Bluestreak would be here an orn or so more.

As they moved along a news person walked along with them, their camera crew filming as well. "Sir?" one hollered upward.

Jolt looked down, then paused. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"I would like to talk to all of you," the news person said.

They slowed, then stopped, staring down at the humans with interest. "What do you want to know?" Sideswipe asked.

"We were here when the base was attacked. What happened?" he asked.

They glanced at each other, then Sideswipe looked down. "Some bugs decided to visit. We showed them the error of their ways."

"They didn't make landfall," he said in reply.

"No, they didn't. We have a system in place designed to intercept them before they can hurt anyone," Sideswipe said. The others nodded.

"Do you expect them to come again?" the newsman asked.

They nodded. "We do and we will be waiting for them," Sideswipe said as the group turned to go. They continued onward to the Embassy and disappeared inside.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered the center pausing by Paragon to get the update. It was quiet, activity falling to nil in the aftermath of the three defeated scout groups. After a check of the system, an agreement of possibilities and the assurance they would be called if something happened, Prowl and Prime walked out into the gathering darkness to go home. Ironhide who was with them walked toward the Mare Tranquilitatis where everyone but Ratchet would be waiting for him to come. Ratchet would stay on Earth with Bluestreak until the morning when it would be seen if he was going to come home to the recovery wards of Autobot City Medical Center.

-0-Medford, Oregon, United States of America, Earth

Bulkhead drove down Riverside heading for the old highway 99 that would take them both to the house on the hillside that was home for Andrew when he came to visit. It was big and shambling, with plenty of rooms and good food. The Settle family were famous for their hospitality. When they were told 'Their Andrew' was being protected by an Autobot who would be coming with him they made effort to clean out and clean up their garage.

"Nice area," Bulkhead said over the radio.

"I love it. I used to get on my bike in the morning and come home at night for dinner. I used to ride to Jacksonville and all over the place, dozens of miles a day. I loved it. Blackberries grew everywhere and they were amazing," Andrew said as he settled back in the front seat.

"I bet," Bulkhead said companionably.

"What was your childhood like, Bulk?" Andrew said taking a chance.

It was silent a moment, then he gave a slight vocal shrug. "I had to work when I was younger than you are now. We all had to work. I was low caste and there were few things available. I did play ball with my friends on the block. I remember doing that and some other things. Mostly I worked. Construction and labor. That sort of thing."

"Your system sucked," Andrew said quietly.

"It did. But that was then, this is now," Bulkhead said as he turned off to head up the hillside for Old Stage Road that led to Old Military Road and the house of Andrew's family. They would get there just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon.

-0-Bluestreak

He recharged lightly, his level of stasis dialed back. He would be going home to Autobot City on a stretcher that would deliver him to the rooftop of the Autobot City Medical Center and the supervision of the stellar staff there. He would also receive the devoted doting attention of Miler, Venture, Kestrel, Appa Ratchet, Tagg, Tie Down and Ravel who would fuss and attend to him like he was a Prime.

To them, Bluestreak was.

-0-At the family homestead

Bulkhead drove into the circular driveway, then stopped shutting off his lights and powering down. The house was well lit, filled with people and beautiful. Grapevines grew on one side as ivy and roses competed for other spaces around it. The door opened just as Andrew stepped out of Bulkhead and he was enveloped by his family. Greetings were loud and filled with joy and love. When they all had hugged him, his mom paused, then looked at the truck that brought her son. "Andy, is that an … an Autobot?" she asked.

Andrew grinned, then nodded. "That's Bulkhead. Say hi to my Mom and Dad, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead scanned them and the vicinity. It was all clear. "Hi," he said.

Everyone fluttered with surprise and delight. "Hello," they said as they patted and walked around him checking him out.

"What do you want us to do, Bulkhead, to ensure your comfort?" Andrew's dad asked.

"I don't need anything for now. Right here is fine," Bulkhead answered.

"We have the garage cleaned and ready for you if you want shelter," Andrew's mom replied.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," Bulkhead said with a smile in his voice.

They chatted a moment, they streamed into the house, his brothers and brother-in-law carrying Andrew's bags. It became quiet a moment. Then Bulkhead sought an open line. :Tyro? You there?:

:I'm here, Bulk. What are you doing and where are you?: his bond asked as he paused by the window to look out at the darkening skies of Mars.

:Doing curbside in the Rogue Valley in Oregon. Its really pretty but I miss home. I miss you:

Tyro grinned. :I miss you too. Tell me what happened today: he said as he turned to sit and get comfortable.

Bulkhead did and they would talk a long time. The only thing Tyro wouldn't tell Bulkhead was that he was sparked. That he would tell when the big bruiser got home.

-0-TBC May 12, 2014 **edited 5-12-14**


	25. Chapter 25

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 25)

-0-Embassy doorway at night in Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Ratchet stood in the doorway of the Embassy. Both of the huge doors were slid back allowing the breeze to enter the semi darkened interior. Only Ops Center was running with full lights. The rec room was dimmed as were other places. Bots in the garrison were either on duty or in the quarters area. It had been enhanced and there were things to do out of view of the world beyond these doors.

He stood remembering a different building and a different time. It had been good here … simpler and somehow easier. Infants had been born here, this small island becoming their personal sacred space. He had been hurt on this island and he had started his family here as well. Lots of memories he thought. Memories to add to zillions of others, many not so nice to think about.

It had only been a sliver of time since they stood in the pouring rain on a planet that had proven less than forthcoming. It had been disheartening, the lack of progress but the four of them were still together. Ratchet would never discount or underestimate the infinite patience and implacable will of Optimus Prime. He would persist when all else flagged, determined to rescue the AllSpark to save his people.

The Matrix had chosen well.

Then the call from Bumblebee was received. He had found it. Perhaps. They gathered together and headed into space bending into the transitional format that only mature individuals could make. Infants and younglings were unable to do so, he thought randomly. They would have to be held in the middle, secured tightly into the body of their genitors. He had never had to do it for Orion or his other infants. He hoped he never had to. It was a desperate measure to consider.

They had landed on Earth slamming into the ground at mind numbing velocity. It was the part Ratchet hated the most because they were at their most vulnerable. They were also scattered. When they had gathered together they had their formats, scanned from vehicle modalities that had been at servo. Haste smiled upon them. They kept their formats tinkering with them here and there. It was fortuitous that they were good from the start.

They had found 'the boy' and had their adventure together. Megatron and Starscream had met them in combat in Mission City in California. They had met their soldiers and made the framework of their lives together. Megatron had died. They had been wounded and he had done his best to make it good with what he had.

He had been delegated to make the negotiations on disposal of the bodies of the 'Cons. The Laurentian Abyssal seemed to be a reasonable solution but the demand that the shard be given to the humans who had no idea what it really was even after 80 years of study was a mistake. It had made possible the emergence of Megatron and his linkage with Megatronus Prime, The Fallen. He was of the Pantheon, one of the Thirteen created to manage Unicron. He was a traitor to their kind and thus, his name was never spoken among their kind.

He was dead to them.

He was now, Ratchet thought with a slight smirk. The shock of losing Prime had been extreme. He had examined Prime after the stabbing with shaking servos. They had been demoralized to a degree that was hard to quantify but they kept going. He had faltered himself when Galloway had taken command of the unit but Ironhide had been firm.

"That was not what Optimus would have wanted," his old mech had said in a flat numbed voice.

It wasn't.

They had fought back. There were a few more at the time. Sideswipe and Jolt had landed days before Prime's death. They were a welcome sight. In the end, Prime was raised up by Sam who had never doubted. They had driven the 'Cons into the brink and The Fallen was killed.

Pretty good all the way around.

Then they had come here to their base. It was quiet as they patched themselves up. Then twelve soldiers arrived. Among them was Prowl. He would never forget the expression on Optimus's face when Prowl straighted up and turned to face him. For them, it was as easy to identify a mech or femme in their protoform mode as it was in their colorful vehicular format. They knew it was Prowl the moment he turned to them.

Ratchet had always known the two loved each other. He also knew they were constitutionally incapable of courting or even talking about the personal, so devoted to the Cause were they both. Hopeless. Special needs.

He grinned. "I love you, Prowler and Optimus. Just saying."

A light streaked across the sky, a meteor hitting the atmosphere. Humans said to wish on them. It was good luck. "I wish for all our people to come to us so we can take care of and protect them," he said softly in his own language. "I hope you help us find them all and that we don't miss even one."

When the refugees came it was a surprise and it wasn't. That first group of 27 were the pioneers. They had come through in shables, nine orphans in tow. Silverbow, Faun, T-Bar, Rambler, Spirit and the others … they were precious cargo. Their lives had been crap until then. All of them saw their families die but here they thrived in a society that loved and protected them. They would always do that. Axe infants would be the last, most guarded space in any emergency to fall.

He leaned against the doorjamb watching the base as the night shift continued about their business. Footfalls caught his attention as Sideswipe walked out of the shadows on his rounds. Jolt was with him and both paused. "I figured you would be recharging," Sideswipe said with a grin.

Ratchet shrugged. "It's too nice. It's warm too."

Sideswipe nodded. "Is Blue going home tomorrow?"

"I checked him a moment ago. He will be going. I'll take him early and check him into Metroplex Femme. One more orn of transfusions and he will be fine."

Sideswipe nodded. "That was fragged. I hate fighting underwater."

Ratchet nodded. "I do too."

It was quiet a moment, then Sideswipe grinned at Ratchet. "I heard you put Prowler into the prep school."

Ratchet grinned. "Your old dad wants to give it a try. Parting is such sweet sorrow as they say."

"He's a big baby," Sideswipe said. "Who has Prowler now?"

"Ironhide. He's home. Tomorrow, he has to do something so my ada is taking Prowler to deliver him. Ironhide will pick him up. Then he has to do three joors of school with him. That doesn't count lunch and a nap."

"Atar doesn't seem the school marm type," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"No, but he's made up his processor. I don't mind. Sometimes it helps the grieving process to slowly wean yourself."

"So when can we expect the next sparkling with Ironhide's face?" Jolt asked with smirking impertinence.

"When can we expect a little generator from you, Sparky?" Ratchet countered. "By the way … who are you dating?"

Jolt blinked, then grinned. "I am sworn to secrecy."

"I will take that as a 'no one'," Ratchet replied with his own grin. "Leave it to me. Your 'face life will bloom with a little of my own yenta servos on."

Jolt blinked again, then glanced at Sideswipe who smirked back. "You're toast now, pal," he said to the youngling.

"Time to go, Sideswipe," Jolt said as he turned to head back out on patrol.

"Whimp," Ratchet said good naturedly. He looked at Sideswipe. "You better go hold his servo. I have that affect on bots."

Sideswipe laughed, then turned rolling out to catch up to the younger bot. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to walk back inside. It was dark and the rec room empty as he headed back to the medbay. Peering in on Bluestreak who was recharging in the ward, he turned and walked across the empty rec room to the Ops Center.

The Officer of the Day was there working out the data inflow as Ratchet sat at the table. "Anything on old rat face?"

"If you mean Arachnid, no," Hubcap said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Is that how you say her name?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle of his own. "I think she got what she wanted, to test the defenses and now she's pulled back."

"I think so. That is her modus in the past. We have had a few run ins with her in the past," the mini-con said.

"In bars? I do recall that you and Cliffjumper have had a few epic escapades," Ratchet replied.

Hubcap grinned. "You exaggerate my greatness."

Ratchet smirked. The mech before him was a con man and not one to be trusted. But he was on their side and did his job well. Given the complexity of their army with its civilian base, they were given leave to have oddballs among their ranks. "I'm going to recharge. Call me if you need me." He rose and nodded. Turning, he walked to his quarters to crash.

Literally.

-0-Later that night.

:Ratchet:

Weary optics came to sentience slowly. :What?:

:You awake?:

:Ironhide, is that you?:

:Who else?: -Ironhide, probing

:I thought it was my other husband: -Ratchet, fragging around

:You've been watching too much teevee. What are you doing?:

:I WAS recharging. You?:

:Took a while to get the younglings to bed. I'm laying here. Alone: -Ironhide aka IH

:Oh: -Ratchet aka R

Silence a moment.

:Ratchet?: -IH

:What?: -R, struggling to stay awake

:Tomorrow is Prowler's first orn of school: -IH

:I know: -R

:I have a duty at the same time. Something I have to take care of with the arsenel. Ravie is taking Prowler to school and leaving him off: -IH sounding miffed

:Not a good start, Only One: -R sounding tired

:I know but I'll get him. I got his first assignments in my folder this afternoon. I was studying his lessons between duties: -IH sounding dedicated

:You always were good that way, Only One. What are the assignments?: -Ratchet, intrigued

:Pretty important stuff. He has to learn about blue. Then he is working on round. He has to know what it means. Blue and round: -IH expounding on curriculum

:Sounds promising. Is that all he has on the docket?: R, grinning

:He has to work on walking and hopping without falling down. Then I have to read a couple of books. He needs a good lunch, lots of the good stuff. Then he needs a nap. I think he's supposed to work on his fine motor stuff with a squeezy ball: -IH concluding the first orn's extensive lessons

:Sounds imposing. You studied up on it did you?: -R, amused

:I did. There's a plan to this stuff. Round is the first shape they learn because its easier to hold. Blue is a nice color. Most of us have blue optics. See?: -IH, working it out

:You got this aced, Ironhide. This sparkling will probably enter college early because of this: -R, encouraging

:He will won't he: (Insert impossible smugness here) :I am going by The Sparkling Center in Metroplex to pick up a squeezy ball. I think they provide things for you to use. I suppose they will give me blue and a circle. But I think I want to keep a squeezy ball with me. Little mech can do his homework just like the others:

Ratchet smiled. :Clever idea, Only One:

:Hurry up and get home. I hate this: Ironhide said as he lay on the big empty berth. It wasn't home without Ratchet there.

:I will come tomorrow. I will bring Blue back. I'll meet you somewhere. Maybe you can show some of your teacher technique. Little mech can show me blue: Ratchet said as he lay stretched out on a berth in the transient doctor quarters.

:Count on it, Ratchet. Good night: -IH

:I do, Only One. Good night: -R

It would take a while before both fell into recharge.

-0-TBC May 13, 2014 **edited 7-1-14**


	26. Chapter 26

The Diego Diaries: Home (Invasion) (dd4 26)

-0-The next orn

Ratchet stood beside the bed as the orderlies from Autobot City gently and carefully shifted Bluestreak from his berth to the stretcher. He groaned slightly, then relaxed. A heat blanket was placed over him to help encourage his repair systems which were integrating repairs and parts into the whole of his body.

"There you go," Ratchet said with a grin as the orderlies turned to walk out.

Blue squeezed Ratchet's servo. "Home we go."

"Did you see the twins?" Ratchet asked as they took the elevator down to the bridge room.

"I did. They're here for a while so they can't help me," Blue said.

"You're in care for the next orn or so for the rest of your treatment and only then can you go home. The family will help you and so will Home Health Care in Pax. I already forwarded your case to them," Ratchet said.

"Sounds good," Blue said wearily. "I guess I got slagged good this time."

"They got a few of your control systems. I had to do a lot of handwork and you have to assimilate the changes and make the adjustments. It will take a while. I have you off duty for a decaorn and longer if necessary," Ratchet said as they stepped into the bridge room. As he did, the twins rolled in through the door as well.

"Hey, Blue," Sideswipe said as he leaned down to kiss the winger. Sunstreaker did as well, the two of them staring at Bluestreak with concern. "How is he today, Ada?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's right on schedule. He's going to be in Metro Femme for an orn or two, then go home with Home Health Care helping him," Ratchet replied.

"Good," Sunstreaker said with relief. "The infants … I talked to Miler last night and the babies are covered. They won't be home for the first few orns you are out of the hospital. We plan to step through the bridge when we aren't on duty if Prowl okays it."

"Don't count on it. We are still Defcon 3. I don't believe Rat Face is going to come back for a while. She got what she wanted but you can never tell with 'Cons. They aren't too bright," Ratchet said. He glanced over at the youngling mech standing at the bridge control. "Present company excluded, Ferrul."

The youngling mech grinned. "Thank you," he said with a chuckle. He turned, then keyed up the bridge which burst into sight.

The twins kissed Blue goodbye and watched as the stretcher and Ratchet walked back to Mars. It died down, then they turned heading out to the rec room and breakfast. Their shift was over and food called.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, here and there around town

Ravel stood in the doorway of the Prep Academy with a babbling infant in arms. Tie Down had taken the others to school and he had taken Prowler from Ironhide to ensure he got to first orn of school on time in Terra. It was a short walk from the Sparkling Day School on 'J' Street to the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy on 'L' Street.

Now he stood uncertainly in the doorway watching as infants were delivered, some of them for the first time to the school that would be their home for two years. After that, they would be forwarded to the public school filled with skills and good character. For the genitors doing home school, there would be lots of support after the two joor start in the orn. Right now, Prowler was supposed to be here for that. Never being allowed to take a family infant to a proper school, Ravel was unnerved. He had not even been allowed to see his own son graduate from medical school.

"Can I help you?" a big mech asked as he noticed Ravel.

"I have brought my grandson. He is a student here," Ravel said glancing down at Prowler who smiled brilliantly back at his grandada. "My son-in-law, Ironhide had a meeting come up and he asked me to bring the baby here for him. He will be here to get Prowler of course," Ravel reminded with no small anxiety. "He's crushed not to be here to see Prowler start."

"We can take him," the mech said with a grin. "Things come up. We understand."

Ravel nodded, then looked at Prowler who smiled brilliantly once more. "Okay. You have to go to school now, infant. Do well and be good." He gently handed Prowler to the mech.

Prowler looked at the mech with a solemn expression. Then he looked at his beloved grandada. "A?" he asked.

"You will be fine, Prowler. Go and be good," Ravel said petting the infant's leg. "We will be back soon."

"It will be alright. Why don't you slip out and I'll take him to the teachers," the mech said. "My name is Kos. Call me if you need to see how he's doing."

"Thank you, Kos," Ravie said. "He's never been away from family. He's a very fine little mech. I think you will like him a lot," Ravie fretted.

"I already do," Kos said with a grin. He watched as Ravel hesitated, then turned to walk purposefully out the door. He didn't look back until he was gone from sight. "Good sign," Kos whispered, then he looked at the little mech in his arms. Prowler was looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like Commander Prowl?" he asked as he turned to go to the gathering room.

Prowler had nothing to say about that. He would not say a word until his atar came to get him. Then and only then would he give a detailed expression of his thoughts.

-0-Metroplex Femme, Elder, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex District, Room 199, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak lay on a comfortable berth in a private room on the second floor of the hospital. Ratchet watched as the staff organized Blue's stay. He was weary but rallying as the day nurse, a mech named Nevil plugged into Bluestreak's medical ports lines of this and that. When he was settled, they stepped out nodding to Ratchet as they went.

"How do you feel, Blue?" Ratchet asked as he took a seat next to the berth.

"Better. It's nice to be home," Blue said.

A rap on the door caught their attention. Prowl was standing there, his optics checking the youngling over from stem to stern. "Hi. How are you today, son?" he asked moving to sit in another chair next to Blue.

"Not bad," Blue said. "I'm glad to be back home."

Prowl nodded. "We have the babies covered. The Community Schools will take them into care after school until one of us frees up from duty to get them. Kaon will stay overnight with us and the girls with my genitors until further notice. Even when you go home it will take a few orns. We also have Bob and Dawg."

"Good. I miss the kids. How are they?" Blue said with emotion.

"They're fine. They miss you and the twins. I can't imagine why. How often do they get this much junk food with the three of you killjoys?" Ratchet replied.

Blue grinned. "I may have to slag you."

"Better wait a while. I don't think you can defeat a sandwich right now," Ratchet replied.

They sat together chatting until Blue drifted off into recharge. Ratchet and Prowl arose and walked out quietly. They walked down the hallway pausing at the nurse's station before taking the elevator downward.

"What's the latest news?" Ratchet asked.

"She's gone quiet," Prowl said. "We will leave the teams in place for the rest of the decaorn, then re-evaluate. I'm thinking having full strike teams and support on Diego Garcia is a good idea. Anything that allows immediate contact with the enemy is a good thing."

"I agree," Ratchet said as they walked across the big busy lobby of the hospital. Stepping out into the weak sunshine of morning, they turned toward the Fortress.

"How's Ironhide with the first orn of the rest of his life?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"He has to work out a kink at the armory so my ada took Prowler to school," Ratchet said with a huge grin.

"Poor Ironhide. He's such a schmuck," Prowl said accessing his slang files with a chuckle. "He can't win for losing."

"He can't but its cute to watch him try. Guess what Prowler's first lessons are?" Ratchet asked as they crossed Fortress Road to walk toward the Fortress proper.

"I can't imagine but I assume it's incredibly cute," Prowl replied.

"It is. Blue, the color and circle, the shape," Ratchet said as they walked through the courtyard together.

"Oh Primus. That's adorable," Prowl said with a grin. "I may have to see about putting Sojourner there."

"I recommend it for the hopelessly addicted," Ratchet said. "It allows for gradual withdrawal."

"I will remember that," Prowl said as both walked inside.

-0-At the Armory

Ironhide reviewed the scheduling, considered the options and chose one. Holi who was his left lobe processor nodded, then made it part of the orders of the orn. It would take a joor to make it all right and get the ball rolling again. Then Ironhide would leave the office, take the train to Terra and hover in the vicinity until he could get his boy. Such were the first orn jitters of genitors.

-0-On Earth, out there

Hound drove to the office with Grambling Evans. They chatted about this and that as he worked to finalize things for the new programs that would be child oriented and good for the alliance.

"I think that Ironhide is a good choice to be the first," Grambling said with a grin. "He won the poll. Children think he's pretty bad ass in their own words."

"He is. I've known 'Hide forever. He's got bearings," Hound replied with a chuckle. "I can't wait to see what the questions will be. Are you screening them or are you going to give him all of them?"

"If there are profane ones, those won't go but I will be giving him all the questions. The website will be announced when the answers come back to me," Grambling said.

"I can't wait to read it," Hound said with a grin as he pulled onto the road that led to his office on the grounds of Johnson Space Center.

"You're on the list too, Hound. This is going to be long term and the kids are swamping the link with their questions," Grambling said.

"I will have Silverbow help me," Hound said as he passed through the security gates.

"Awesome," Grambling said as they drove through the facility and pulled up before his office building. As he did the office door opened and the 20 or so office nerds came out. Hound was swamped with love. He would be completely content with the contact.

-0-Old Military Road, Central Point, Oregon, USA, Earth

It was dawn when the sun came up early and warm on the mountainside in the mighty Rogue Valley of Oregon. The trees were thick around him giving a bit of shade from the coming heat of the day. The house was quiet but for one individual walking around the kitchen portion. Then a door opened and Andrew Settles walked out in jeans and t-shirt. He paused to pat Bulkhead on the hood. "Hi, Bulk. How was the night?"

"Good," Bulk said. "Its nice here at night."

"I love it," Andrew said. "I loved my life here and when I think of home, I think of this place."

"I hear you," Bulkhead said. "I grew up in a tenement. It was poor and overcrowded but there were always kids around, always someone's genitor who would give you a cookie or let you hang around the house. Mine worked hard and long. We sort of ganged together, us younglings. It was fun to run around. It's lucky that we didn't get into trouble."

"It sounds tough," Andrew said as he leaned against the big vehicle.

"It was but that was then. Now I have a life that has everything I want," Bulk replied.

"I like Tyro. He's a good mech," Andrew said as he remembered a bonding ceremony by Prime that he was able to attend on the steps of the Fortress, one of the most popular sites for a formal bonding ceremony.

"He's the best," Bulk said proudly. "He's got me covered back home."

They chatted for a moment, then a door opened. They turned to see Andrew's father step out of the house, walking to the two with a cup of coffee for himself and his son. He gave one to Andrew, then looked at Bulkhead. "What can I do for you, Bulkhead?"

"I'm good, thanks," Bulkhead said.

"I love that my son is working with your people," his father said. "I love your people. Your football is so amazing that I had parties when they were on the teevee. I want you to know how much I appreciate you helping my boy. Thank you, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead felt the warmth of Andrew's father's words. "You're welcome. It's nice to hear."

"Can I ask you something?" his father, Wayne asked.

"Sure," Bulkhead answered.

"Would it be okay with you if you transformed?" Wayne Settles asked hopefully.

"Ask something hard," Bulk said with a chuckle. Then he transformed.

Andrew stood beside his father, his hero and mentor. Grinning at his dad, he watched as the elder Settles took in the greatness that was Bulkhead. "What do you think, Dad?" he asked.

"Whoa," Wayne Settles replied. "I think I'm in love."

The laughter was loud and long.

-0-TBC May 14, 2014** edited June 28, 2014**


	27. Chapter 27

The Diego Diaries: Regroup 1 (dd4 27)

"Some Cybertronians are markedly more powerful than others: Optimus, Grimlock, Megatron. Fort Max on a good day. I think those are your "once-in-a-generation" bots. But they pale in comparison - all of them - they **pale** when compared with Overlord and Sixshot and "Tarn". -Prowl on the power level of Phase Six 'bots, "Remembrance Day" TF Wiki dot net

-0-Decepticon Headquarters, Kaon, Cybertron

He sat at the big desk that belonged to Megatron working on a myriad of things that needed to be done. He heard the mech enter, but he finished his train of thought. Sitting back at last, he nodded. "Thank you for coming so swiftly."

Black Shadow nodded. "What do you want?" he asked as he sat on a comfortable chair, his optics never leaving Soundwave.

"Cooperation. Tactics," Soundwave replied. He considered the mayhem beast before him, then began. "I have a situation with Prime that needs balance for now, annihilation later on. The Empire is in flux with Megatron looking for allies far away. He and his son are facing an empire of bio-mechanicals that is as vast as stars in the universe. In the meantime individuals have taken it upon themselves to strike out on their own. I want that halted, then the groups consolidated."

"Is that so," the big mech said nodding.

"There are several battle groups and a number of piratical ones forming their own kingdoms in the sectors around Prime's sphere of influence. I want them turned back to the Decepticons, organized, dug in and ready to fight when I command. I need a mechanism who can inspire that into being. When its organized, you can move on." Soundwave considered this individual as he sat waiting for an answer, this mechanism who was as trustworthy as a landmine in his own chassis, explosive and unpredictable.

"You want organization and structure for the short term. I am rather busy with my own projects," he said with a slight grin.

"I am aware of that. I don't require you beyond the organizational stage. At that point, I have commanders who will do the orn-to-orn work of running the show," Soundwave said.

"What do you know about Prime and his set up?" Black Shadow said.

"I have been to his colony. He is taking in the refugees, all of which are fleeing to him because of orders by Megatron," Soundwave said. "He wants to overpower Prime, then take him out."

Black Shadow nodded. "I am assuming that honor is going to be left to Megatron?"

Soundwave nodded. "Yes. My short term goal is to build infrastructure and set into place the firepower and personnel capable of destroying Prime eventually. Nothing is going to be swift."

Black Shadow nodded. "I imagine. And if there is resistance?"

"I cannot perceive that there will be but remove just the impediments and not the entire battle group," Soundwave said.

Black Shadow considered that, then nodded. "I agree to set things up. I agree to give it the time necessary. Then I will leave to continue my own enterprises. They definitely pay better. I am assuming that you have considered that part of my participation."

"I am giving you unlimited access to energon for your ship and you. Given the scarcity of it in this quadrant, I feel that is a fair fee." Soundwave looked at the big mech, one who would work for the highest bidder if given a chance and waited.

"Alright. I'll take this assignment but when its done I'm heading out," Black Shadow said. "You wouldn't happen to know where the others are?"

"Sixshot is elsewhere. Megatron runs him. Overlord was bested by Prime," Soundwave said giving half the truth to a mech he didn't trust and rather feared.

"Overlord wasn't very bright," Black Shadow said with a grin. He rose. "I'm sure you have the coordinates …"

Soundwave rose, the picked up a data waver. He held it out. "Here."

Black Shadow took it, then nodded. "I'll be in touch," he said, then turned walking for the door. He left silently, the door swinging back to shut.

Soundwave walked to the window to see Black Shadow appear in the square beyond. He transformed, then sped out in his flight mode. He would be trustworthy as long as he got paid enough to satisfy his greed. It would be good enough for now. Soundwave turned walking back to his desk where he would spend the rest of the orn working on Cybertron's problems.

-0-In the outer office

He sat working on his projects too. He knew that Black Shadow was a phase sixer and had been sent for by Soundwave. He knew that Soundwave needed an intimidating force to change the paradigm. Even though he was feared enough, Soundwave wasn't intimidating to the masses who were some of the worst elements of their species. He had no gravitas. He had nothing about his persona that was threatening to mechs who had done seriously damning things in the course of their military careers. If Soundwave were injured on the battlefield, almost no one he could think of would try to save him. He was sneaky and sly. That was enough to gain enmity in an army filled with the same types.

They just didn't have Megatron's audials and confidence the way Soundwave did.

He stood up to go to the Ops Center nearby when Black Shadow walked out of the office. He glanced at Lebus for a moment not recognizing Soundwave's 'fanatically devoted' chief of staff. Lebus watched him leave, then entered Soundwave's office. "Sir, is there anything that you need before I go off duty?"

Soundwave looked up, then shook his helm. "Not at this time, Lebus."

"I am hopeful that your meeting went well with Black Shadow. I find them … unnerving," Lebus said quietly.

Soundwave nodded. "I need them to put discipline back into the army. He will be managing the local cluster around Prime. I want all of the different groups in one harness and I intend to hold the reins."

"Then Black Shadow will be going there to bring the lost back into the fold," Lebus said.

Soundwave nodded. "I need to have options with Megatron."

Lebus nodded. "I will serve your wishes, sir. Just tell me what you need me to do."

Soundwave nodded. "Thank you, Lebus. I count on that."

Lebus nodded, then turned walking out the door. He exited the building, then continued onward taking a short ride to the 'badlands' as that part of the city-state of Kaon was called outside the patrolled zone. He walked through the decay toward a hole in a building that would take him downward into the underground where no one who wanted to live dared venture.

The city was rising but a great deal of it was still no man's land. The poor, the mad, the down and out … criminals and other non-conformers lived here and exercised their own justice swiftly. It was also the home of the resistance that had begun to matter in the orn-to-orn struggle of life on Cybertron.

Lebus took the stairs down, then followed the tunnel for several miles. He saw the markings on the wall, then turned to go where they told him. By the time he reached a pool of light from an overhead hole in the roadway above, Seven and Two were waiting for him. Also with them was Dai Atlas.

"You came," Dai said with a grin.

"I will always come," Lebus said with a grin. "I have grim news however."

"More?" Dai asked with a grim smirk.

"This news is for Optimus," the Decepticon double agent said with a nod to the others. "Soundwave is putting out calls for Phase Sixers. He wants discipline once more and he's given Black Shadow the brief to get the pirates and defectors in Prime's stellar group in line. He wants them to be available to take on the colony if and when he decides to do that. It could also be that he wants to look good if and when Megatron comes back."

"Is that happening?" Dai asked.

"No. We still have word that he's fragging around in a huge biomechanical empire in the Delta Quadrant. He's going after them and it seems they are as numerous as the stars in the universe," Lebus said. "Prime needs to be alerted. I don't think Soundwave will allow the migrations to be bothered but you never know. We are talking about a Phase Six mechanism."

Dai nodded. "I know. What about you? What do you need?"

"I'm good. Thank you for getting my family out of Vos," Lebus said. "If they can go to Autobot City, then I will be completely relieved."

"I will see about sending them away," Dai said with a nod. "In the meantime we need to know what Soundwave is going to do. If he wants to tighten the screws then he might want to fight himself."

"I don't think so. I just think he's unnerved that the Empire is coming unwound. He's hard wired that way," Lebus said.

They chatted a while, then made some plans. When Lebus left to go back to his post as Chief of Staff for Soundwave a lot of good would be in the works. A message to Prowl over the secret relay would also be on its way.

-0-Autobot City, mid morning

Ironhide walked into the Prep Academy to pick up his son. In his hold were the usual items … blankets, Seeker bag, toys, sippy cup and favorite dollies. He was going to go to The Sparkling Center after he got the infant to get the stuff Prowler would need for homework and the like.

Ironhide was dead serious about doing this right.

The home school genitors arrived and gathered, all of them part of the group which Ironhide was linked to over the course of their children's participation in the Academy. They looked at each other nervously as they waited for their infants. Ironhide was the oldest genitor there it seemed to him. Most of the others were working on one or maybe two infants at the most, first time genitors of the younger persuasion.

They came out and were parceled to their genitors. Questions were asked, then they turned to leave. The rest of the program was in their servos and the plans were very clear and simple. Ironhide carried Prowler in his arms, the infant wearing a red tomato sweatshirt with a tomato stem cap. He smiled at his atar telling him in tweets and chirps how much he had missed the big mech and how it better not happen again.

Ironhide merely smiled.

They took the train back to Autobot City and the short walk to the Mall of Metroplex. Entering The Sparkling Center, Ironhide walked to the educational toy section that was growing as the new school system went online. He looked at everything in quantities on the shelves and bins, a dazzling arrangement of everything imaginable.

Reviewing his data, Ironhide looked for the items that would be used in his campaign. A bin with soft dollie-like shapes was just the ticket. He considered the shapes there finding a circle squeezy that was actually blue. He thought about it, then grinned. "We're going to kill two cyber birds with one stone," he said picking it out.

He turned looking for more tools for their lessons together and found a squeezy ball for Prowler's fine motor development. He looked at the tiny things in his servos. There was a blue round shape, a little book that talked about colors and shapes, a dollie of a funny kitty saying hello or some such and a bucket of blocks with glyphs on them. He took them to the counter and got checked out. Stowing them in his hold, he turned to walk to the Fortress.

All was good in his world.

-0-Metroplex Femme

Ratchet did the rounds with the new doctors discussing this and that with them. When he reached Bluestreak he was much pleased. Blue was sitting in a chair with intravenous lines plugged in. Blue grinned and patted the empty berth. "Can you stay?"

"I can," Ratchet said as he sat. Turning to a doctor, Ratchet grinned. "What about this patient?" he asked.

The brand new doctor consulted his datapad. "The patient is progressing very well, Doctor. He is transfused nearly to optimal, his wounds are healing rather well with the internal systems integrating the new hardware optimally. He's a very good patient and is responding to treatment ahead of schedule."

"What is your prognosis? What is the possibility of release?" Ratchet asked.

"My prognosis is full recovery but I would suggest if he's released that he have home health care come by for a few orns until he's steady on his peds," the doctor said coming to his conclusion.

"How do you feel, Bluestreak?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel pretty good. I think I'm still a bit light helmed," he said. "I have had great care here. It sure beats a water filled fox hole with you on some unnamed world in a fire fight."

Ratchet chuckled. "I agree. I would say you can go home tomorrow to rest and recuperate. No duty for at least a decaorn. At that point we can re-evaluate and see. I think there were enough compromised systems that we should take it slowly."

Blue nodded. "Okay," he said cheerfully.

They chatted, then Ratchet continued on teaching his students, testing their knowledge and finding all of them excellent. They would be the second graduating class of the University Medical School on Mars.

All three of them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked in, then sat at the table where Optimus, Jazz and Prowl were discussing a thing or two. He grinned as he sat Prowler on the table top. He was instantly glommed by Prowl who grinned smugly at Ironhide across the table. "How was his first orn of school?"

"Great. He excelled. He can walk around with toys in his servos and not fall over. He stands in line like a champion. Little mech also likes to eat cookies when he's supposed to," Ironhide said with pride.

"Sounds like college material," Optimus said with a grin.

"Probably an early admittance," Ironhide said. He pulled out the items from the school and the store, explaining them as he did. Everyone listened with a grin as the big **CHAOS BRINGER OF THE SLAGGING AUTOBOTS** explained circle and blue.

"I think Sojourner needs to consider this educational path. She could be in advanced placement classes in no time. I think she already knows circles," Prowl said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ironhide said as he looked under the table at the dozing little femme of the Prime persuasion. As he did a mech walked over a datapad for Prime. The big mech's grin disappeared immediately. Ironhide looked his way. "What's up?" he asked.

Prime looked up at them, placing the datapad on the table top. "Soundwave is calling in the Phase Sixers."

It was quiet for a moment.

-0-TBC May 15, 2014 **edited 6-26-14**


	28. Chapter 28

The Diego Diaries: Six 1 (dd4 28)

-0-In the Ops Center of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat down at the center table pulling chairs from here and there along the wall. The Senior Autobots had been called in to discuss the new threat. They glanced at Prime. "What's up, Optimus?" Jetta asked as Starscream sat down next to him with the Great Elder.

"We have unimpeachable intel that Soundwave is pulling in phase sixers to come here to organize the different groups around us," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet sat forward leaning on his elbows. "That would include only some of them. Soundwave has Overlord in the brig. I don't think he will revive that one. Last intel report we had Sixshot joined Megatron after dumping off the Pretenders. That leaves for want of a lack of memory, Black Shadow. Tarn is in our freezer. I am struggling to remember others."

"Heretech and Killmaster," Jetta replied. "I'm surprised you forgot Killmaster, Ratchet."

"Oh frag, yeah. I try not to remember," Ratchet replied.

"I will remember for you," Ironhide said with ominous intention. He looked at Prime. "I think Heretech and Killmaster might be dead. I don't have confirmation but I only know that Sixshot and Black Shadow are not dead or in custody of someone. I agree that Overlord short of a lot of reprogramming will not be among them."

Prime nodded. "Tarn is disabled and down below. I want him studied. I know they bear ununtrium armor. I want that studied. I want weaknesses and strengths."

"They are impervious, Optimus," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded. "We would have to disrupt at the sub molecular level to dent it. We will study that possibility but it isn't promising."

"We never had any of that type of armor to study until now, 'Jack," Ratchet said as the two nodded. He looked at Jazz. "I would say that this crew is either the work of Shockwave or Jhiaxus. I am convinced that Shockwave has access to the data of Jhiaxus because of some similarities in some of the things we've come across over the years. I think you should do a specific search of Shockwave's downloaded databases to find out what we can."

Jazz nodded. "Beyond armor, what do we look for?"

"I would assume you want the protocols for their reformatting?" Elita asked.

Ratchet and Wheeljack nodded. "You might also look for psychological information and their conclusions along the way. I want to know if they have anything to say in their findings that will help us," Perceptor said.

"There is a rumor that there is a code somewhere built into them for Megatron so they could never kill him. Overlord's processor was scrambled when he tried and the others ... it shuts them down. All he has to do is say it," Wheeljack said. "Rumors but hopeful."

"Find it. Priority one. Then download it to the senior staff. Make it a priority, Jazz," Prowl said as Jazz and Mirage nodded grimly.

"I believe that we can expect Black Shadow to show up here shortly," Optimus said. "I want the relics of the Decepticon Justice Division kept at servo. If we have to talk to him, it might lay down a doubt or two that we are easy."

"Plan for Black Shadow then and be wary about Killmaster and Heretech. I think that Sixshot is not going to be part of this problem this time. What do we know about them?" Prowl asked as he began to search data on his datapad. "We know what the records say but what can we add to the picture from personal experience?"

"I was held captive by Killmaster for a while before being recovered. It was scary listening to him. He has no fear and he is unafraid of anything. He's a master egoist just like the others but unlike the odd ethics of Sixshot, this bot has none. I have seen Heretech from a distance. He's a strange one. Religious fanatic or not, he wears a copy of the Matrix of Leadership on his forehead. All of them feel invincible and that can be used against them," Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded. "I would not go against them alone. You did with Black Shadow didn't you, Optimus?"

Prime nodded grimly. "I did and even with Magnus got the worst of the wear for it."

Magnus nodded grimly. "We need to build more intel and I think targeted searches of Shockwave's databases need to be made."

"What do we look for besides mentions of them?" Elita asked.

"Look for the off switch which is verbal," Ratchet said. "Megatron wanted to make sure he could control them. We also need to understand their armor and systems makeups. We need to formulate defenses and offenses against any vulnerabilities that they might have."

"They don't have any. Their armor is made from metal recovered from a black hole," Jetta said. "Maybe they can be disrupted at the sub molecular level."

"That would be where we should start. We have Tarn in storage. We can examine him and find out if that is possible," Perceptor said. "He is a phase sixer as well. The Warrior Elite class was always expanding. Megatron likes his killers."

Starscream nodded. "I don't remember the kill switch code. I wish I did but its gone. The seriously dangerous mechanisms that would know about these types personally could be Turmoil. Sometimes they would be part of the diversionary tactic that set up a phase sixer. I would talk to him. Or better yet, doctor," he said glancing at Ratchet. "I would unscrew his helm and rummage around for the information. I think it would be faster and easier."

"Don't tempt us," Ironhide said with a smirk. He looked at Prime. "We know they're pretty much indestructible but we also have heavy weapons and lots of them. Our megabots will put him or them down if they warrant it. What I want to know is how do we manage the outliers around here if they come looking for help? I personally know that Cyclonus broke with Megatron a while back. He's a serious homeboy and he didn't think Megatron had enough respect or interest in Cybertron. He hates Megatron. He won't take kindly to someone coming from Cybertron to corral him and his outfit."

Elita nodded. "We would be in good standing if we let them know what is coming their way. The question is, when do we tell them? What kind of timing do we use?"

"We cannot disclose that we have a source. Lebus is in mortal danger if he and the others are discovered," Prime said. He looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "When is the new array going online?"

"If we work at it double time, orn after tomorrow. Right now, we are loading the pieces into a pair of shuttles to take them through the Trigger to a place close enough for us to defend but far enough out to interdict messages from Cybertron. I think we can get them with our boosted energon batteries. The power they generate is amazing."

Prime nodded. "I want Metrotitan as well as Omega, Xantium with full crews and the Dinobots to go to Gliese 581 g and stay there. If they or even one of them discovers that location they will have to be destroyed or captured. We can not risk the Decepticons knowing about its existence. When will there be a credible method available to move it to this system?"

Perceptor considered that. "The Trigger is going to be lifted into space and reassembled next to the one we have over the next five orns. They will be connected together by bridge ways for crew to come and go from each. The detail work will take a decaorn before testing can begin. Give us a few orns for that and we should be ready."

"What about the plan? Will you have one that is feasible then?" Prime asked.

"We are going to test the process by capturing a large Apollo body in the Oort Field that our calculations indicate will at some point in future strike Earth's moon. Given its size, it will do incredible damage if not removed from its current path," Perceptor said. "We will send it out into the universe where it won't do anyone any harm."

Prime nodded. "Keep me updated. The sooner, the better."

"We will," Wheeljack said. He sat back, then glanced at Ratchet. "I assume you will help us study Tarn?"

"I will," Ratchet said with a nod.

They discussed the situation for a bit longer, then Ratchet rose with Wheeljack and Perceptor to pull Tarn out of storage for study. Elita and Jazz with Mirage in tow walked to their office to delve into the data and find a clue from Shockwave's horror files. As the group cleared Prime sat back. "It seems that this could be a short time period event but I know that the groups out here are not going to bend to Soundwave's will without protest."

Ironhide nodded. "We need to contact Slacker. He's the civilian. He might not know about the phase sixers. It could be what brings him in from the cold."

Prime nodded, then looked at Prowler who was sitting on the table top nom-noming his own servo. "I believe you are behind in his studies."

Ironhide grinned. "I believe you are right." He reached into his hold and pulled out a tiny circular shaped object that was blue. Leaning forward, he held it before his son. "Blue, Prowler. Blue. Circle."

Prowler paused a moment to stare at the object, then smiled brilliantly up at his old pa. Reaching out, he took it into servo, then began to nom-nom on it too.

Ironhide grinned, glancing at Prime with great pride. "See? He's a natural."

He didn't get a disagreement out of Uncle Optimus.

-0-In the morgue and stasis wing of the Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched as the orderly in charge of the wing put in the codes to open the locker marked "Tarn, Decepticon, Punitive Stasis, Security Status Red". The only way they could enter his stasis pod was by permission of Optimus Prime. He had sent his codes to the mainframe in the hospital and now the daily rotating codes from the Orderly of the Orn did the rest. The hiss of protective atmosphere signaled the breaching of the pod which began to slide out automatically.

On the table with an obliterated throat lay the body of Tarn. No one really knew his name because he and his team had taken their monikers from the first cities to fall to Megatron. The fanatical Decepticon was a genuine piece of work and even in stasis gave off a terrible menace. It was anyone's guess how many individuals he had killed.

Ratchet with Wheeljack and Perceptor turned to guide the body onto the gurney, then out the door to the autopsy room nearby with its plethora of instruments and machines. When they arrived, they hoisted the huge mechanism onto the table where they would look at him from stem to stern. The orderly fled.

Lucky fragger.

Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet stood staring at the mechanism for a moment, then Ratchet shook his helm. "What a fragged up people we have become to have this in our midst."

No one answered so they began to get ready. Special scanning devices would begin on his armor, deeply studying the perfect metal before them. It was incredibly rare and had to have come straight out of the aft of Jhiaxus or Shockwave. It was stupefyingly strong stuff, made from the aftermath materials of a star imploded into a singularity. How they got it was beyond Ratchet. Going that close to a black hole was a death wish, but here it was.

"This is intensely dense material," Perceptor said poking at the armor of Tarn's upper arm. "The scanners say that it is the same molecular structure as it is on his other bodily segments."

Ratchet nodded. "We can't take it off by cutting. This is going to be a hard remove," he said as he took his strongest hottest laser cutter. It would take three of them before he was able to remove the upper arm layer of his outer armor. Pausing, he looked at the protoform underneath. "Frag. Do you know how they put this armor on?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Wheeljack said as he and Percy paused from their work down by Tarn's peds.

"Their regular armor was removed. That had to be excruciating. It was derived partly by their protoform. When that was accomplished they put this on and let it graft through what looks like an expedited process. I can see scarring here and there between the joins. It had to be done molten hot."

They stood silently considering that, then Perceptor shook his helm. "I knew both Jhiaxus and Shockwave for many vorns. Jhiaxus was always a criminal, a terrible person but Shockwave was once a very principled and serious scientist. He had a conscience. He was brave in hiding scientists during the Clampdown. That is how he was changed. They captured him for it and put him through shadow play and empurata. He was brave and good but it was at a terrible cost."

"I remember. That is what makes this so much worse for me," Ratchet said as he stared at the big mech lying silently before him. "Much worse."

They leaned into their work and when all was said and done it would take the force of an nova to harm these mechs in any significant way.

-0-In the new Metroformer District nearby

They moved out heading for fall back quarters in a barracks set up just for this occasion. Files were transferred even as some of the departments that were kept in his confines settled in to go with him. Metrotitan was heading for Gliese to be part of the defense of the planet against anything that might wander that way.

As he began to retract to leave, Swan stood nearby watching. It was a sad moment for him. Xantium, Metrotitan and Omega with the Dinobots were leaving to bivouac on Gliese 581 g. Some of his playmates were leaving and he felt badly. Kappa stepped around Slag who was bitching as he waited to board Metrotitan. She 'tapped' his aft with a ped. He turned to fight, then relaxed when he saw her. He had already tackled the 'girl' only to find himself on his aft upside down.

"Kappa? Can I come too?" Swan asked with hopeful optics.

"Not this time, infant," she replied gently as his expression fell into the dumpster. "But I'll see to it that Xantium will bring you pretty rocks for your collection."

He smiled, then nodded. She would. Swan would have one of every color energon on Gliese.

-0-TBC May16, 2014 edited** 6-26-14**


	29. Chapter 29

The Diego Diaries: Hunt 1 (dd4 29)

-0-Around the town

Ratchet left the hospital heading for Ops Center with his conclusions as Wheeljack and Perceptor turned toward the education tower and Sciences located at the top. It was cool but balmy for Mars, a reasonable -56 degrees as he motored across the intersection at the Fortress. A short bantering trip through little old mech territory in the courtyard and the wise acre rec room brought him back to the table with Prime and Prowl. Nearby, Paragon was working on data at sensors.

Ratchet pulled out a chair, then sat. "Well, we studied the slaggers and they are nigh on invincible through the usual methods. Ununtrium isn't invincible unless you use any of the weapons that we usually use. The only reason we took Tarn out at the battle site was because of the concussion from the barrage we gave him. When I neutralized his vocal capacitors, it was a freak alignment of things we can't count on. I hit him just right in a weak spot. As for the amputations of the others? I deconstructed them at their articulations. They are invulnerable to almost anything we have short of concentrated fire by Metroplex but they aren't when it comes to maintenance and medical care."

"That's interesting," Optimus said.

"Freakish indeed. Even hell beasts have their weaknesses," Ratchet replied. "If Metroplex actually did concentrate fire on one, they would eventually die in the pummeling but their armor would come out unscathed. The only thing that can destroy ununtrium armor is ununtrium blades or bullets. For instance, if Black Shadow were captured by Tesarus and stuffed into his grinders, he would be cut to pieces because Tesarus has ununtrium tipped cutting blades."

"Nightmares. They are all nightmares," Prowl said with a shake of his helm.

"They are," Ratchet said. "My conclusions are meet them or him with overwhelming firepower to either knock them out or kill them. Then I can disarm the rest. The only other solution is find the kill switch commands. I favor that the most because they are vocal," Ratchet said.

"Do you think anyone can say them?" Prowl asked.

"Starscream knew them once. If he did then anyone who speaks them can theoretically shut them down. Megatron was no fool. I heard rumors that he had viruses planted in some that scrambled their processors if they tried to plan his execution. Maybe that is a tactic we can use to our advantage if we ever catch one intact," Ratchet said.

"Program them to do just that?" Prowl asked with a slight smirk. He lost it as Ratchet reached down to retrieve Sojourner.

"I think so," Ratchet said glancing up as he settled the infant in his arms. She smiled at him and he smiled back, then he glanced at Prowl again. "What's the matter, Granny? Someone steal your dollie?"

"I was considering your technique, **amateur**," Prowl sniffed, though Ratchet was right on the shanix. "**Some of us** have it and **some** don't."

"That's right," Ratchet said smiling down at the happy baby in his arms. He rose, then grinned. "I have it. You don't." Then he turned and walked out the door.

Prowl watched him go with a mixture of emotions, then turned glancing at Prime who grinned at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Optimus said with a chuckle.

-0-On the road

Ratchet homed in on Ironhide who was in a station in downtown Pax. He took a train to the station where Ironhide was poised to enter the security area leading to the armory hub below. He paused for Ratchet to catch up, then looked at the smiling infant in his arms. "You stole Prowl's dollie."

"Someone has to keep the whiner on his toes," Ratchet said as Ironhide keyed in the codes. They entered and wandered down to the officer on duty checking out the armory and sharing sparkling stories. When they came upward it was lunch time. They wandered over to the Diner On the Corner where Kestrel and Tagg usually ate breakfast. Sitting in the outdoor section, they made their orders, then set the babies on the table.

Prowler paused long enough noming on his little blue circle plushie to smile at Sojourner. "A?" he asked Ironhide.

"Sojourner," Ironhide replied with a grin. "Notice he has a blue circle in his servo? Little mech is so advanced I have to double up on the teachings. I can hardly keep ahead of him."

"I noticed that. I hear the University is ready for new students. Maybe you can get him in," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Can't rush him too fast," Ironhide said smoothly as he grinned at his son. "Mech might get a complex. Can't have a sparkling with a complex."

"No. We leave that to his atar," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Their food came and they began to eat enjoying the moment, the infants and each other. Mechs and some femmes walked along the street heading to wherever they were going and it felt like home. It was a good feeling all around.

-0-Up there

Bluestreak sat on his chair, the I.V. lines finishing up their last round of transfusions. It was quiet in his room as the sun filled the space with a happy light. He felt better than he had but he knew he wasn't 100%. The slagging he got from the Insecticons hadn't been unexpected. He didn't know anyone who had walked away unscathed from a confrontation with them but this had been bad. He had really been hurt.

:Blue:

:Sunny?:

:How are you?:

:I'm better. I think I'm going home today:

:Good. Can you? Is there someone to help you?: Sunstreaker asked long distance as he sat at Diego on permanent temporary standby.

:Home Health Care is going to come by. Your family has the babies. They said they would help me: Blue replied as he settled back to chat.

:Have you seen them?: Sideswipe asked.

:Not yet. They're coming home after school so I will then. I really miss them, Sideswipe: Blue said with feeling.

:We all do: Sunstreaker replied. :What's going on?:

:I think a phase sixer is coming this way: Blue said remembering a chance comment Ratchet had made earlier in the morning when he came by trailing Springer and Drift. Why those two were there he didn't remember.

:Which fragger: -both of them

:I don't know. Who's left? We got Tarn and Soundwave has Overlord: Blue said musing.

:Sixshot is with Megatron I heard: Sideswipe said.

:Who is left?: Blue asked.

It was silent a moment, then Sunstreaker was back. :Heretech and Killmaster. I think. Unless someone got them, the fraggers:

:There could be more. I heard that the Decepticon Justice Division has had members change out from time to time. They take the same names but the membership changes sometimes: Blue said.

:I heard that too. That means there are other Sixers out there that we don't know about: Sideswipe said grimly. :Do you suppose Prime knows about that?:

:I would think so. I'll tell Prowl. Hold on: Bluestreak said. :Bluestreak to Prowl:

:Prowl here:

:Atar, did you ever hear that the Decepticon Justice Division would sometimes get new members when some were lost or left? That they always took the same names but they were different Sixers?:

Pause. :No. I never heard that: Prowl replied, filled with consternation that intel had gotten past him. :Is that firm or gossip?:

:Hang on: Blue said. :Sideswipe, Sunny, I heard that they did that. Is it gossip or do you know?:

:I heard it in a bar from a K-Class fragger who was drunk at the time: Sideswipe said.

:I would be drunk too if I were one of those suicidal fraggers: Sunstreaker said with a grin.

:Okay: Blue said. :Prowl, Sideswipe heard it from a drunk K-Class:

:Slag. Thank you, Blue. When are you getting out?: Prowl asked.

:At mid afternoon: Blue replied.

:I will try and be there. Prowl out: Prowl sat a moment, then glanced at Prime who looked up from the datapad in his servo. "What?" he asked.

"More good news," Prowl said with a softly vented sigh.

-0-At Diego Garcia

They lounged around the hangars where the Air Force worked to keep planes and other ships airborne. Crowds of humans with nothing more to do gathered together to sun themselves and watch the aliens. The big bots on their part were used to it. Few of them found it bothersome and most found it amusing. Some felt it deserved.

"Look at the humans," Sideswipe said as he rolled out of the door of the Embassy. It was morning on Earth, mid afternoon on Mars. All was good to him.. The intense sunlight felt great and he gathered it in for energy. Solar energy for him felt like ice cream to humans.

Tasty.

"I'm going to tan," Sunstreaker said as he transformed into the luminously beautiful concept car that he preferred. The type and kinds of modifications and finishes on Sunstreaker couldn't be had anywhere on Earth using any kind of technology possessed by the humans. As such, he was as all of them were studied by everyone with a taste for exquisite cars both here and online. The Usual Crowd came forward so Sideswipe transformed as well to allow them to take the usual dozens of pictures that they wanted.

Two human soldiers from Maine walked to Sunstreaker cameras in hand, then paused to peer inside. "What a beautiful vehicle," one of them said. "I can't imagine how soft those seats are to sit in," he said half hopefully. When no one commented, something that was hit and miss anyway with this one, 'the bad twin', he moved to Sideswipe and repeated the comment.

Sideswipe chuckled, then popped a door. "Your lucky day," he said with an internal grin.

The soldiers stood a moment rooted with surprise, then climbed in sitting in the driver and passenger-front seats with almost a religious sense of wonder. "Oh man. Its as good as it looked."

At that point the humans began to fog over and it was on. For the next two hours the twins would listen to the wonder, bask in the commentary and relax into the dullness of their orn. They would not be the only mechs on base to do so.

-0-Midorn discharge

Bluestreak limped past the nurse's station with a datapad of instructions and the names of his home care nurses who would come by later that afternoon. Prowl walked with him, Sojourner in his hold. Ratchet had personally discharged Blue, then disappeared to Metroplex Femme to help with a difficult separation.

The pair made it to the elevator, then stepped out for the short walk to the flatbed that was waiting for them outside.

"I don't want you jostled on the underground. Here," he said helping Blue settle. Then he transformed to follow behind on the long drive to Tyger Pax.

It would be a slow steady drive.

-0-Out there

Metrotitan and his group arrived in orbit around Gliese 581 g, then came in for a landing at Camp Gliese. Blackjack and Alor watched as the behemoth, Metrotitan settled on the ground transforming into a battle platform with nearly unlimited room for the camp's garrison. They would eat and recharge like kings inside the massive mechanism and enjoy all the many entertainment and recreation facilities there. Blackjack and Alor would enjoy the captain's suite which was pretty sweet in and of itself. Sometimes there were good reasons to be the kingpin. That his ops center would be state of the art and available to them was the cherry on top of the metro-former pie.

Bivouac just got awesome.

TBC May 17, 2014 **edited 6-28-14**

NOTES: That is how Black Shadow was killed in his universe, the IDW I believe. Ununtrium trumps ununtrium.

K-Class mechs: These are mechs reformatted to change into bombs and blow up their implanted munitions on contact with targets. Sometimes they were super patriotic youngsters and sometimes they were prisoners forced to do this. There is a great picture of some falling, one of which -Scavenger- who didn't transform for some reason. One of them next to him in bomb format had Ultra Magnus written on it. :D He said falling that you felt compelled to transform into a bomb. Behold, prison population control Decepticon style.

TF Wiki states that the personnel might change from time to time but the names never did in the Decepticon Justice Division. I would hate to think what other Sixers could do after seeing these atrocities. :D


	30. Chapter 30

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 1 (dd4 30)

-0-At the shipyards in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in a group watching as a pair of shuttles poised over an organized array of large pieces of what would be another Trigger. The ground crews were working furiously clearing the area of nonessential materials and tools before the tractors would settle on the essential gear.

:This is amazing. Another Trigger: Lonnie Epps said.

Sheila Conroy nodded. :I am told they will be close together. Apparently that doesn't matter:

:Why would it?: Sarah Lennox asked.

:I was curious if having power sources that strong that close together would be a problem. Then there's the idea of two enormous power sources generating singularities that close together. I guess they have that part figured out: Sheila replied.

It was silent a moment, then Lonnie glanced at the scientist. :I wasn't worried until now. Thanks, girl friend:

They laughed but they didn't leave the area. It would be a good thing because the moment they turned back to watch the siren to clear was sounded. Mechs and a few femmes ran or drove out of the area, then turned to watch. After a short blast again, tractor beams from the two shuttles shot down and attached themselves to the huge pieces of metal and crates of things lying in organized stacks and piles on the ground. The beams pulsed, then began to vibrate as they were slowly pulled upward.

When they were free of ground contact the beams halted a moment as the ship crews stabilized them. Then they retracted farther. When they were at optimal height, the shuttle began to rise into the air until they disappeared into the heavens. When that was accomplished the siren sounded and in the distance ships began to come down and go up from the airfields again.

:That was awesome: Sheila said. The others nodded. :Have you been on a Trigger yet?: They shook their heads in the negative. :You should ask. They love to show their stuff:

:No doubt: Lonnie said with a grin. :Come on. I hear Ironhide is homeschooling. This ought to be hilarious: With that, she turned and began to buzz off to the city, the others following along behind.

-0-Bluestreak

He walked into his apartment pausing to look around. It was as immaculate and elegant as ever. Prowl who was with him put the datapad on the kitchen table. "Kes and Tagg came to put things right. The refrigerator is filled and there is plenty to eat and drink. I don't want you outside until you're cleared. That wound in your leg was pretty intense. That doesn't even count the ones in your chassis."

Bluestreak nodded, then walked to his chair to sit. He relaxed a moment. "It's good to be home."

Prowl nodded. "That Insecticon that you took down, the one that was alive? He expired last night. Ratchet says they're a bit strange on the inside and he did his best."

Bluestreak nodded. "Speaking of which … where is Dawg and Bob?"

"They're with Appa Ratchet. Don't worry about them. Ratchet said he would keep them. They like his cat," Prowl said with a grin.

Bluestreak nodded. "What's the word on the Sixer?"

"We aren't clear yet but he should be coming or is already here. We're releasing another array so it might help. Until then, we only have speculation," Prowl said sitting on a chair across from Blue.

"What about the others? Slacker seemed to be doable," Blue asked.

Prowl nodded. "We're going to let them know tonight. We have to preserve our source. I am mildly hopeful for Slacker. He seemed smarter than the rest."

"Cyclonus won't be easy to turn. He hates the 'Cons now. He won't take it lightly that one is coming to kick them into line. Soundwave just made another enemy," Blue said.

Prowl nodded. "Cyclonus is only loyal to Cybertron. What he feels about us might be the barrier to being smart that gets him killed. I just feel grateful that he hates Megatron more.

"You and me both," Blue said nodding. "What about the kids?"

"Kes and Tagg have the twins, my genitors have Kaon for the next few," Prowl said. "No lifting or bending for you for a while. In a few orns you have physical therapy for that leg and your shoulder."

"Oh joy," Blue said with a grin.

-0-At an Art Show on Earth

They walked through the exhibits, great crowds of fascinated individuals of all walks of life. Here at last were the intellectual and emotional evidences of another point of view, another way of life, another species. It was fascinating and the part that was most intriguing was the fact that it was utterly familiar in some ways. It was not unlike their own art for a lot of reasons.

Huge wall sized paintings by Sunstreaker were windows into the long lost world of their own origin. Cybertron. Before it was a name without form or substance. Now it was here, something to see and feel. Sunrise over the Sea of Rust, the fiery pits of the smelters in Slaughter City, the high rises and bustle of Iacon … all of it was here to see and feel.

Smaller works made of mosaic tiles were also there, complex designs that actually spelled out sentiments in a number of languages and dialects. Their translations were there for those viewing to read. They were of different shapes, framed and remarkable. The mosaic pieces used were sometimes incredibly small but they worked into a colorful expression that was worthy of study by those who viewed them.

Some of them were prayers to Primus and The One while others were famous sayings. There was an entire form of art involving mosaic expressions that were ancient and venerated. Most high caste families had a mosaic framed on their doors or next to them extolling their history and names to the world who would pass by.

There were included in the show miniatures of cities and buildings from Cybertron, a small exhibit of design that was alien yet beautiful, all of it crafted from glass and metals, some of them precious. Hoist and Grapple had made their models available to the show from their rotating exhibits in the museums on Mars. Infants and adults alike should know what Cybertron actually looked like they posed when they offered their exquisite to scale models for display. The museum accepted them gratefully and they were in rotating exhibits there as well as in the annexes all over the colony. It sparked a hobby industry among the colonials.

Ironhide was helping Sunspot make a tiny version of Aerie Hill for his bookcase.

The displays of jewel-like adornment … rather like Cybertronian tattoos made three dimensional were extremely popular. Some were ancient adornments that were heirlooms in their families lent to the show and others were newly minted on Mars. The older ones contained elements that were not available on Earth so they were much inspected by NASA geologists and rock collectors alike.

The tapestries were given a lot of attention by those who made them themselves and others who admired the incredible complexity and strange materials used. Even though all of the materials used were of metallic derivation, they were incredibly soft and pliable. They looked like silk and were as soft but they were metal based. No one could understand how that could be and there was much speculation on the internet among those who quilted and wove.

There was also great speculation about their images and symbolism. A lot of comment on message boards, newspaper columns and talking head programming discussed the meanings of the images. The cupped servos were taken as either a deity or a sense of general well being made formal. Prime was easy to understand and so were a number of the simpler figures but most of it was out of reach. Efforts to find out more were met with silence from Mars.

It would remain that way.

-0-Earth

The household awakened and began their day, all of them coming outside to say hello to Bulkhead and inquire into his comfort. By the time the bride, her brother and her sisters came by it was mid morning. Andrew was outside sitting in the cab chatting with Bulkhead when Aaron McCoy walked over. "Hi, Andrew. Nice truck. Yours?"

"A loaner," Andrew said to the slightly loathsome younger brother of his soon-to-be sister-in-law, Tessa. Aaron McCoy owned a very successful car sales company in Grants Pass and was insufferable about the Autobots. While as enamored of the concept cars as anyone else, he was less impressed with the bigger vehicles and the planes.

"It isn't an Autobot is it?" he asked with his usual condescending smirk.

Andrew stared into his cereal bowl, then glanced at Aaron. "Actually, it is." He grinned slightly. "Say hi, Bulk."

"Hi, Bulk," Bulkhead replied.

Aaron McCoy jumped back in surprise. He stared at the vehicle, then Andrew. "He is! He's a … an Autobot!"

Andrew nodded with a sense of so? "He is. He's a great Autobot. Aren't you, Bulk?"

A snorting sound of amusement was heard, then the voice replied. "You better believe it."

Aaron stared at the car, then turned hurrying back to the house. "Maria? Dad? There's an Autobot in the front yard! Come and see!"

Andrew took a big bite of his Frosted Flakes. "Thanks, Bulk."

"No problem," Bulkhead replied with a chuckle as the newcomers swarmed out of the house to **SEE THE AUTOBOT IN THE FRONT YARD!**

-0-At the Museum in New York

The class walked through the exhibits, all of them respectful and interested. They were high schoolers, students at a performing arts high school nearby. They were on a guided tour and when they reached the weapons and tools displays they lingered. The four foot knife which was lent by Optimus Prime himself was remarkable. They studied its mirror-like finish, its lethal edge and the glyphs carved upon them.

One of the students pulled their phone out and took a picture of the glyphs. Later that evening they would have it tattooed on their arm, a poem about warriors and fighting for the good with honor. They would not know what the glyphs meant but they would carry a good message on their body. They would also carry the name glyphs of Optimus Prime.

-0-Oregon

They studied the beautiful SUV sitting under a shade tree, Andrew lounging on the driver's seat holding an empty cereal bowl. Questions were proffered but Andrew demurred reminding all and sundry that Bulk was on duty and thus didn't need distractions. Bulk for his part sat amused and oddly at home in the congenial group. Future bro-in-law and long time pain in the ass, Aaron was jonesing for a chance to 'drive the Autobot' … 'you know, Andy, for my grandkids. I can tell them someday I drove an Autobot'.

That got shot down immediately.

"Bulk is on duty, Aaron. He's a pro doing his job."

"Protecting who? You?" Aaron asked with his usual tact.

"Yeah, me. I'm worth my weight in shanix right, Bulkhead?" Andrew said with a grin.

"You are," Bulkhead replied.

Aaron moved closer. "How did you decide to be a truck? The others are like Lamborghinis and Camaros. Why this tub?"

Andrew stared at the spoiled jock younger sibling of his very nice, very loving and sweet sister-in-law-to-be who was staring at her brother with deep embarrassment. "Aaron. That wasn't nice. This truck is really beautiful and I am happy to know you, Bulkhead. I appreciate you helping Andrew. You are an amazing … person."

Bulkhead chuckled. "Thank you. You can't choose your relatives."

"That's for sure," Andrew said with a chuckle.

-0-Bluestreak

The home health care nurses left after checking out the data on their patient. They fixed him a lunch and drink, then left cheerfully heading out for their next patient. Bluestreak sat unaccustomed to the attention for a moment, then turned on the teevee. His 'shows' would be on. His drink was cold and the lunch was tasty.

He could get used to this if he tried.

-0-Ratchet

He sat with a mountain of data to work through including autopsy reports and status of operations updates. A new migration was coming, one sliding over to the 'monster side, Ratchet' so he hurried to clear the decks. This was the first one in a long time and the first since the helms up on Sixers. It would have to be interdicted way out there and that meant a lot of coordination and effort along with layers of firearms that would daunt even Unicron. He hurried.

-0-Ironhide

He stood in the armory giving the word. They would be supplying a large contingent to accompany this group for the retrieval. It would be farther out as well, the effort to avoid the 'bad guys' and any trouble a priority. They discussed arming battleships, half of the Supremes and more than two dozen battle shuttles including the war craft designed to the Wrecker's picky specifications.

That didn't even count the Seekers.

-0-Gliese 581 g

He stood staring at his own image in the huge white crystal that poked out of the ground. He was handsome he thought. Slagging good looking. Xantium who was watching with a grin knelt. "What do you think?"

Grimlock looked up at the bot who was his nemesis, friend, sparring buddy and housing host. "Me, Grimlock good looking."

Xantium snorted, then laughed aloud. He grinned at the tiny bot who was staring up at him curiously. "I couldn't agree more, Grimlock."

It would be fun on Gliese 581 g in the run up to the first time the Dinobots would see battle since their return.

-0-TBC May 18, 2014 **edited June 28, 2014**

NOTES": I was watching TF Prime for background noise for this and I noticed that the Star Saber is nearly as long as Optimus is tall. If Prime is 28 feet tall, the saber looks about 22 feet long. Its **MASSIVE**. I will have to revise upward.


	31. Chapter 31

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 31)

-0-Hound

He drove to the gates, then exited. Grambling Evans was inside chatting about the orn, the Autobots, their history and Hound. He was a genuinely good soul with an intense love for them and their people. Hound chatted back as much as he felt at liberty to do and by the time they reached Grambling's house he had found out about advanced degrees human style, scholarly publications, the pros and cons of American football as juxtaposed to Cybertronian and cosplay.

It was incredibly entertaining.

-0-At the wedding run up, Oregon

Bulkhead sat in the shade of the oak trees that ringed the old house where Andrew Settles had grown up. It was incredibly peaceful although a parade of individuals had begun to show up uninvited, all of them wanting to see the 'car'. Aaron McCoy, younger brother of the bride-to-be, a very nice and very embarrassed young woman had told just a 'few' of his friends that an Autobot was at his soon-to-be brother of the brother-in-law's parents' home.

They had driven in, parking here and there along the winding road filling the winding driveway. No one who came picked Bulkhead out without being told which of the several vehicles parked about he was. He didn't speak to them, preferring to keep a low profile. They touched him, tried to open his doors and talked about him as if he couldn't hear. He supposed they were probably unclear that he was what was said because he didn't move or speak at all.

Only the Autobrand gave him away. It also didn't hurt that he was of an exquisite design and coloration. His color was hard to define in its pigmentation. A deceptively monotone-ish sort of greenish, it was at closer inspection quite a finish.

Andrew stood on the porch with a frown. Five or six of Aaron's friends were standing around Bulkhead talking about him. He stood with his father who was also frowning. "They have no respect," his father fumed.

"No, they don't," Andrew said. "Good thing Bulk is a sport."

His father nodded. "I would like to do something for him because he is our guest and because he helps protect you on Diego."

Andrew grinned. "There really isn't much to do, Pa. Bulk is a very low key bot."

"I am glad you do what you do," his father said. "I like them and I appreciate them. They seem noble and good."

"They are," Andrew agreed.

"You have been to Mars. That is such a blessing, being among those who have gone to another world. It makes your mother and I very proud," he said as Andrew squeezed his shoulders.

"It was fun. They are very good people, Pa. You would like them. Maybe I can get a chance for you and Mama to come," Andrew said.

His father grinned. "That would be fun." He stepped from the porch and walked to the big vehicle and the crowd around it. "I think you've done enough gawking. How about moving along?"

Aaron and his friends turned to Wayne Settles. "We were hoping to see him transform, Wayne," Aaron said.

"He is here on a professional mission. He doesn't have to perform for anyone," Wayne said firmly.

They got the point and walked down the driveway toward their cars. Aaron watched them go, then followed. They would talk together a while before they would all drive off, Aaron McCoy in tow. Wayne watched them go, then turned to walk back to Bulkhead. He patted the hood of the huge vehicle. "Can we get you anything, Bulkhead?" he asked.

"No, I'm good here," Bulkhead said. "Thank you."

"No. Thank** you**," Wayne said. He paused a moment, then turned to the unlikely alien. "You take care of my son. You take care of my planet. Thank you, Bulkhead." He patted Bulkhead again, then turned to walk past his son into the house.

Andrew watched him go, then turned to Bulkhead. He walked to the bot, then sat inside when Bulk opened the door. Relaxing into the soft seats, he considered the strangeness of the moment that still felt like home anyway. "Thank you, Bulkhead."

Andrew could nearly see the smile in Bulkhead's words. "You're welcome," Bulkhead replied.

They would sit and chat together in the front yard of his family home in the warm sunlight of an Oregon morning. It would be intensely peaceful.

-0-Ironhide, mid afternoon

Ironhide stood in the office of Ratchet listening as he explained the new thing that the Office of Interplanetary Relations had decided he would do. Given that the Office of Interplanetary Relations existed wherever Ratchet and Mikaela chose to hold a usually hurried meeting was beside the point. He was being given an assignment that seemed innocuous enough but because it came from Ratchet had the potential to frag his aft to the Pit and back.

"And that is what you will have to do, Ironhide. You were chosen. And because you were, you have to mech up and do this," Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide stare at the datapad in his servo. "Grambling and Prime think its the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"You can't win me with food, Ratchet," Ironhide replied affecting a look of great consternation although inside he was filled with pleasure at the task before him. He had been chosen to do this first by the masses of Earth … the children anyway who voted at a website started by Grambling and NASA. He would be the first having won a popularity contest somehow. He never had before. It tickled him.

"You need to do this. Let me read them before you send them to Prowl. I will buff up the prose," Ratchet said with a grin as he watched Ironhide try to hide his satisfaction over the task before him. He knew the old reprobate well.

**"DON'T PUSH ME, OLD MECH! I'M IRONHIDE!**" Ironhide said with a grin.

"You are. Throwing The Sexy in my face will not get you out of this," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide grinned, then walked to the conference room across the hallway to sit and begin the task before him. As he did Ratchet followed with two cans of candy. He set them down before Ironhide who grinned. "You shouldn't have," he said.

"I won't then," Ratchet said as he started to turn. Ironhide liberated the candy, then settled reading through the list of questions before gathering his thoughts for this, the first issue of 'Ask The Autobot' courtesy of the fine minds of NASA and the publicity department of Autobot Nation. His answers to questions posted by children worldwide would be on a NASA website called Ask The Autobot dot com.

The first letter was from an Australian child named Neville Bundy.

"Dear Mr. Ironhide,

"My name is Neville and I live in Adelaide, Australia. I would like to know how you learned to be a soldier? How do you get your guns to come out of your hands? How tall are you? I like your truck suit. I am seven years old and I like you very much. Could I have your picture? Could you put your name on it? I would like 'To Neville, Your friend, Ironhide'. Thank you. My family says I have to be polite.

"Your friend, Neville, 7"

Ironhide grinned, then began to enter his reply.

"Dear Neville,

"Thank you for the letter. Seven is a nice age. That is sort of the age of my oldest youngest son, Sunspot. That is, if he was a human. I've never been to Australia.

Ironhide considered that. "Yet anyway." Then he continued.

"I grew up in a military family and went to the Autobot Military Academy when I was old enough. I was in the Elite Guard, then was assigned to a heavy weapons battalion. I learned by listening to good teachers, my senior officers and my genitors … my parents. Listen to your parents. Sometimes they can be wise. Mine are.

"My guns are stored on my body and I can pull them out really fast. I would tell you more but you wouldn't understand it. Sometimes I don't either.

Ironhide grinned. "I do but I can't tell you, youngling. Prime would have my aft." He continued.

"I am twenty-five feet tall and weigh nearly three and a half tons. I have to be big because I am a front line warrior. I was one because we were needed. Don't be a soldier. Do something peaceful. I like to be one but that's me. I will see about getting you the picture. Thank you for the nice letter. This was fun.

"Your friend, Ironhide, several million years old. Don't tell anyone."

He sat back and considered his first effort. "How hard can this be?" he said to himself with great satisfaction. Then he looked at the next one.

"Dear Ironhide,

"My name is Julie. I live in Dublin, Ireland. I am five years old. I drew you a picture. See?"

Ironhide clicked on the link. There was a picture of him that was not so bad for a tiny femme. He grinned. "Cute." He continued to read.

"You have little kids. What are their names? Do they like toys? What kind of toys do they like? Can they come to my house? I would like to play with them.

"Your friend, Julie, 5"

Ironhide chuckled. Then he began.

"Dear Julie,

"I like your country. Its pretty and green. I have a bunch of younglings. Some are grown up, five of them are small. Orion, Praxus, Hero, Prowler and Sunspot are small like you. They like all kinds of toys. They like their dollies that are made to look like us. They like to dig in the sand and make little forts. Dress up is fun too.

"They go to school and learn a lot of good teachings. Do you go? If you do, work hard. Your world needs all the smart little femmes it can get. I would bring them over but we don't get your way much. If we ever do I will come by. They would love to play with you too.

"Thank you for your nice letter, Julie. Your friend, Ironhide"

He sat back and thought about two children but for fate he would never know existed. Then he began again.

"Dear Ironhide,

"My name is Wayne Culver and I live in Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. I like your dog. I have a dog too. His name is Otis. He's fat and lazy but I love him. What is your dog like? Is he a robot too? What do you feed him? I like your football games. I want to play Cybertron football when I grow up. I am 6 years old. I love you. Please write me back.

"Your friend, Wayne"

Ironhide grinned.

"Dear Wayne,

"I like your country. I've been there once. I like my dog too. He is a service dog for my son, Sunspot. He had a hard life before he came to live with us and Spot comforts him. Dogs are pretty wonderful. I really love Spot too. Otis sounds like a great dog.

"Spot is metallic the same as I am. I have a robot form but I'm not a robot. We feed Spot dog food that is made of the stuff we eat. We call that energon.

"I like our football too. Two of my oldest sons played in the games. My hometown, Praxus won the championship. We had never won before. This was special to me too. I don't think humans can play our kind of game. I like yours. Try that one. I love you too. Thank you for the letter, Wayne.

"Your friend, Ironhide"

Ratchet walked in, then peered over Ironhide's shoulder as he wrote. The letters to him were as sweet as the little notes he wrote back. "You are doing a good job, Only One."

"This is fun," Ironhide said as he began to write the next one.

"Dear Ironhide,

"I am fourteen and my name is Jorge. I live in Buenos Aires and watch you on television all the time. I think you are so big and amazing. I would like to come to Autobot City to meet you. I like the way you change from a truck to a robot and back again. How do you do that? Have you ever met Megatron? Will he destroy the Earth? What do we do?

"Your friend and admirer, Jorge"

Ironhide and Ratchet sat silently, then Ironhide began to answer the note.

"Dear Jorge,

"Thank you for the kind words. We can change back and forth because that is how our people are designed. We shift things around. Maybe some day you can come over here and look around.

"I have met Megatron and I'm not afraid of him. We are prepared to protect you and all the children and people of your world with everything we got. I don't want you to be afraid. I do want you to be a child. Go to school and learn. Then live. We got this. Don't be afraid. We will protect you. Okay?

"Your friend, Ironhide

"ps It is our job to protect the defenseless. Our Prime is a great leader and our army and air support are the best. Don't worry about Megatron. We will take care of him for you."

Ironhide sat back, then glanced at Ratchet who stared at the datapad pensively. "How the frag do you live with yourself when the mere mention of your name makes children afraid?"

Ratchet looked at him, then shook his helm. "I will never understand it either."

Ironhide fumed a moment, then began to read the next letter.

"Dear Mr. Ironhide,

"I am Svetlana and I live in Russia …"

-0-TBC May 19, 2014 **edited June 28, 2014**

NOTES: I put part 11 of What Makes No Difference Is No Difference up last night. :D


	32. Chapter 32

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 2 (dd4 32)

-0-Around the cities

:Where do you want to go?: Lonnie asked as their group with children onboard headed out again after lunch at the Sciences Habitat. They paused at the corner of Temple and Metroplex 3.

:How about visiting the new cities?: Judy Witwicky replied. :I haven't had a chance to go there. What did they name them anyway?: she asked.

They looked at her, then shrugged. :I don't remember. Let's go find out: Linda Graham said.

They turned, then buzzed off down the sidewalk toward Terra and the highway that turned off toward the seven new cities that had been built and settled. Two of them were without residents yet and just beyond them another set were being built. It was a good thing too. A huge migration had just been announced.

They disappeared into the crowds.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

It was getting along toward evening and the base was winding down to the quietest part of the day. Ships came and left along with planes as the business of security continued onward. The twins sat in the rec room waiting for duty. Sideswipe would do rounds while Sunstreaker would sit at sensors for the overnight shift. Long shadows from outside began to extend into the Embassy as the sun began to set on the horizon. It would be dark swiftly. Base lights switched on around the buildings but the rest of the island would be mostly in the dark.

Rising, stretching, Sideswipe nodded to his brother, then rolled out to begin his rounds. He would be going by himself for a few joors until another mech freed up to join him. The light was warm, pooling along the road and walkways as nearby enormous light poles illuminated the naval portion of the great base. He rolled toward that part of the island taking a leisurely pass through the barracks and amenities part of Diego.

There were lights in the buildings with humans inside going about their business. He slowed as he passed the officer's club bending low to peer into the windows. A smirk on his handsome face greeted the humans inside, most of whom paused to stare back. He rolled onward.

"Did you see him?" a naval officer asked the others at his table.

"Yeah. That's one of the twins. I don't know which one," an army captain replied.

"That's Sideswipe," a civilian replied.

"He was the one that eighty-sixed Cam Frazier's career," the sailor said. He glanced at the others. "He intervened with Cam's girl and Cam got demoted. He's in Italy somewhere and the girl is back home."

"He deserved it," another naval officer said as he sat back in his chair.

"I didn't know him," the soldier said.

"I did. His old man is a diplomat. He was an S.O.B. It was good to get him out of here. He nearly bought the farm. That bot went after Frasier," the naval officer said. "He would have been unstoppable if he had decided to pull Frasier off the ship he was on."

"Damn. Good stuff happens when I'm not here," the soldier said with a grin. "These guys are scary. I don't know what would set them off."

"I know some of them pretty well and they're mellow most of them," the civilian replied. "I like them. They're likeable."

"Frasier might have another opinion," the naval officer replied.

"Frasier was a liability waiting to happen. He's lucky to be alive. That bot weighs about two or three tons and he's bad ass to the bone. He was a forward on the Kaon Kavaliers," the civilian replied. "Their football is the greatest thing I've ever seen. Jolt told me that they will expand the league for the next season and there will be twelve teams. A longer season and more games. I can't wait."

On that, there was nothing but agreement.

-0-On Mars

They walked around the territory that was going to be the home of the first permanent human settlement on Mars. It was twenty miles south of the city. The humans wanted it further away but Prime said no. They would have to be closer because there was only so much territory they were willing to defend under attack. Grapple, Hoist, Ultra Magnus and Jetta led the human delegation around the roughly 200 acre site that would be the initial construction.

The plans were with Wheeljack and the Labor Council. They were still troubleshooting, looking them over for feasibility of construction and setting a plan for the construction itself. All of the materials would be made here. All of them would be assembled here. They were not willing to hook up the internal communications systems nor anything else of Cybertronian design short of the shelters themselves and utilities. Nothing that was Cybertronian that could be weaponized would be placed in the habitat. Humans would use their own computer and electrical/electronic systems. Communications would be their equipment as well internally with remote systems hooking them to the colony or off world. A series of early warning sensors on tall towers along the ridge nearby would be placed to monitor the habitat in case of problems. It would alert the bots to come to the rescue.

It had been a bone of contention, the idea of 'lack of trust' and the like but Prime had been adamant. No Cybertronian tech for the humans. Now they were looking at a flat rocky surface upon which would grow a habitat that the bots had steered them toward. Their own designs were made for 300 individuals and were typical of initial installations of a non-space going people. Simple, modular and small.

Wheeljack, Hoist, Grapple and Jetta had done a redesign in which there would be lots of room, central locations for community gathering, separate living quarters with comforts and everywhere, windows. The windows would be made of transparent steel and shielding material to keep radiation and abrasive sanding at bay.

The habitation would be built in a pentagon shape, each long wing connecting to another. In the middle of the open space inside the pentagon would be communication towers and other life support centers all of which would be maintained by the bots. Special equipment in a highly secured building nearby would create water and oxygen to be pumped to the habitat as well as a system to retrieve waste materials for recycling.

The only entrance to the facility was through one of the pentagonal sides with two airlocks, one for the humans and another for aliens. It was going to be built for safety, comfort and useability. All in all, it was a big improvement over the humans' initial plans.

It would begin in three orns.

-0-At the school

They stood in a group chatting together, laughing at jokes and goofy remarks. Harnessed and ready to go, they turned when they heard the familiar tread coming their way. Smiles bloomed on the faces of three little infants as they ran forward. **"ATAR!"** they cried in unison.

Ironhide watched them come to him, two little mechs and a little femme. They were 'coated and hatted' as Ratchet liked to say and ready to go home. "Ready?" he asked as he patted all three of them.

"We go you! You go us! We go," Orion said as he turned to walk to the door. The others followed dragging their leashes too.

Ironhide grinned, then gathered up the reins as the group walked out through the crowd to the elevators. It would be a short ride down and a longer one to the apartment on the arms of their big old dad. As they filled him in on their orn, Prowler would sit in Ironhide's hold playing with a blue circle.

Little mech was doing his homework.

-0-Sunspot

He gathered his things along with the others, then put them into his locker in the back of the room. Donning his hoodie with the image of a model T automobile from the early 1900's Earth that said 'Ironhide' on the license plate, he gathered his book bag, then hurried to line up at the door.

"Do you have your homework?" Mr. Terradive asked.

"**WE DO!"** -infants

"Will you get to bed earlier than usual?" -Mr. T

"Maybe/probably/yes!" -infants

Terradive laughed, then opened the door. "Class dismissed," he said with a grin.

The infants fogged out saying goodbye as they did. Outside, there were family waiting to get them but for Sunspot and the little mechs. They lived in the tower next door so they did what they had gotten permission to do now. They took the elevator down, walked outside and went the one hundred feet to their own tower. They would be home in no time.

Sunspot followed by Spot got off at his floor after making plans with the little mechs to play later that night. He walked down the corridor until he reached his apartment. Opening the door, he walked in. "Ada. You're home."

"I am," Ratchet said as he sat on the chair with a grin. "Tonight, 'Platoon: Autobot City' has a new episode. Its the one with families and kids."

Sunspot looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. **"ARE WE GOING TO BE ON TEEVEE!?"** he asked.

"I think that's possible. If not, you will see your friends," Ratchet said with a grin.

**"THAT WOULD BE SO WONDERFUL! I NEVER SAW MYSELF ON TEEVEE BEFORE!"** Sunspot said with pure delight.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Do you have homework?" Ratchet asked.

**"I DO! I'LL DO IT NOW!"** he said, then ran for his room and the little desk by the window. Spot bounced along behind him.

The door opened as Ironhide entered, three little bots sitting on his arms. They were placed on the ground, then turned to stare at Ratchet.

**"ADA! YOU CAMED! YOU CAMED TO THIS HERE!"** Orion said with almost too much happiness.

"I did. I camed," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Ada, you and Atar are home. This is so nice," Hero said with a big smile.

"It is. Dinner is coming. Why don't you go put your things away and get ready to eat," Ratchet said as he pulled the last harness off the last sparkling.

"We will." Hero turned to Praxus and Orion. "Come on, Orion. Let's get ready to eat." She turned to Ratchet. "What is for dinner, Ada?"

"Pizza," Ratchet said with a grin.

**"IPZA! I LOVE IPZA!"** Orion said with a giant smile. "Ada good. Got me **IPZA!**"

Ratchet chuckled as Ironhide shook his helm. "Go get ready."

The three turned and ran for their rooms. They would do a pretty good job of putting things away, some of them better than others. Ratchet and Ironhide watched them go, then Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Did you finish writing all the letters?"

"No. I'm going to do that tonight," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the door. "I want to do them right," he said as he opened the door taking a couple of pizza boxes from the delivery mech. He turned and placed them on the table. "I hear that the soldiers have found out about the stories on the internet. Some of them are surprised that they are included in them too."

"Lucky them," Ratchet said. "Should I tell them about 'Two Moons Over Cybertron?"

"I think its required isn't it?" Ironhide said as three little bots ran back out to grin at him. "Where's Sunspot?"

"Doing his homework," Ratchet said as Ironhide turned to walk to the little Seeker's room. Ratchet looked at the little bots who stood before him smiling. "Ready to eat."

"I'm hungry, Ada," Hero said with a smile. "Do you need help?"

"No, I have your old pa," Ratchet said with a grin.

And he did.

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ a moment later

Will Lennox paused by the door of Ops Center on his way to the Habitat nearby. Then he grinned. Epps who had paused grinned back. "What's so funny?"

"Ratchet. He told me that humans are writing stories about us on Earth. He told me about a story called 'Two Moons Over Cybertron'. He says its a classic," Lennox replied.

Epps grinned. "I'm afraid."

"You better be," Will Lennox said as he walked to a computer terminal around the corner in a lounge filled with soldiers relaxing. He called up a screen, then entered the address that Ratchet had given him.

"What are you looking for?" Fig Figueroa asked.

"Ratchet just told me about fan fiction," Lennox said with a grin.

They muted the teevee and gave their attention over to the screen as a story came onto the monitor. It said, "Two Moons Over Cybertron, A Love Story' by Optimus Sue."

"Two Moons Over Cybertron?" Robert Epps asked as he pulled out a chair to sit. "What does it say?"

Lennox read the blurb, then chuckled. "Oh crap. This is a love story between Optimus and Ironhide."

Guffaws and retching sounds greeted that, then Niall Graham who was sitting nearby sat forward. "Read it, William. You know you want to."

And he did.

-0-TBC May 20, 2014** edited June 28, 2014**


	33. Chapter 33

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 3 (dd4 33)

-0-At the Habitat

"Oh. My. God." Epps sat back, then burst into laughter. He grinned at Lennox whose optics were still twirling. "What is the thing about Ironhide's nose? Optimus is in love with Ironhide's nose."

"Well, I have seen it on other bots," Fig said with a chuckle. "Here and there."

"It looks good on them," a soldier said referring to L'Enfants Ironhide.

"Don't let 'Hide hear you talking like that," Will Lennox said with a chuckle as he sat back. "There are thousands of stories here and some of them have our names."

It was silent a moment, then everyone almost as one turned to computers and personal devices to look.

-0-Out there

He came out of a space bridge heading onward into the darkness beyond. Soundwave had dropped him off at the fall back fort he had built pending any trouble with Megatron. He jetted onward heading for the frontier around the sphere of influence of the Prime. He had a brief to bring the renegades out there into alignment with the Cause. Given that he had few direct orders to follow, he was going to do it his way.

Black Shadow flew onward heading into the abyss to bring the Pit.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

They sat on their chairs, infants poised all around them on laps. The opening sequence of 'Platoon: Autobot City' had just finished and the scene was being set.

(Open on a playground in Terra. Adults standing around here and there as a yard full of infants run about happily or stand in groups chatting. A little mech wearing a tu-tu flashes past chased by a group of little infants laughing madly)

"**COME YOU ME! I GO ME! FLY ME!"** the tu-tu infant was saying with translations as he ran in his bouncy skirt with a hat that had a daisy bobbing on top. His little hoodie was gray with a cartoon truck on the front. Infants chased him including two very tiny femmes, Olo and Mimi. They could barely keep up.

(The sky was clear and it looked cold. An adult walked to a swing to help an infant to sit. Then they stood pushing them gently. Bleu who was sitting on it laughed and pumped his little legs. A voice off screen began to question a femme who was holding a baby in a blanket)

"Laret, tell me about your job." -Off screen voice aka OSV

She looked down, then smiled, a very pretty effect. "I get to take care of the babies and smallest children. I am the luckiest person alive."

"What did you do before you came to Mars?" -OSV

"I taught art and philosophy at the University of Iacon while my bond was a member of the Council of Ancients. It was a less interesting life all around than here. We live and work here doing good for all our people and we raise our daughter here."

"What was the Council of Ancients?" -OSV

"I would tell you but that is long past. I don't find it easy to discuss." (Laret looks down) "I find my life and joy begin here. We work hard here and support the Prime. Here is the best part of our lives."

(Cut to classroom where infants are lined up to go to lunch. Camera zooms in on infant in a tu-tu. Small black infant with a very familiar face glances at Mimi. Mimi stands behind him along with her bestie, Olo, a pure white infant)

"Orion." -OSV

(Infant startles, then looks at camera. Smiles brilliantly) "Hi," he says in breathy voice.

(Loud chuckle and shake of camera by photography and interviewer) "Orion, what are you wearing?" -OSV

(Infant looks down and scrutinizes his gear. Looks at camera and smiles brilliantly) **"I WEARING THIS! This HO-HO's. I LOVE HO-HO! I LIKE THIS!" **(Brilliant smile)

"Who is Ho-Ho?" -OSV

(Tiny black femme with identical face as Orion turns to them) "I am Ho-Ho." (Hero smiles at camera. Changes lines and puts arm around brother, struggles with tu-tu, then both pause to look at each other. They lean in carefully and hug) **"HO-HO HELP ME! I COMED THERE! HO-HO HELP ME GO THIS!"** (Little black bot turns slowly to give the camera the full effect)

"You look great." -OSV

"Orion likes to dress up. Our Atar gets us stuff to play with. I have some and Orion does. We play dress up and cowboys and stuff." (Little black femme smiled brilliantly)

"Is your name really Ho-Ho?" -OSV, enchanted

"My name is Hero. Our brother, Sunspot named me. He loves us and we love him. Don't we, Orion?" (Femme looks at little mech who hugs Hero tightly, then smiles brilliantly)

"What do the marks on your arms mean?" -OSV watching as a tiny bot who looks just like CMO Ratchet walks over and grins.

"This one is the Autobot one," Hero said pointing to her own, then the two little mech's arms. "This one is a Wrecker tattoo and this one," Hero said turning Orion slightly. "This one is a Mimi tattoo our brother painted on Orion when he was little." (Femme looks earnestly at the camera) "I wasn't born then. I wasn't born for a while, then I was." (Femme smiles brilliantly)

"Who is your Atar and Ada?" -OSV

"Our atar is called Atar and our ada is called Ada." (Little femme who smiles brilliantly as the two little mechs nod)

**"ATAR AND ADA ARE THEM. THEY ARE OTHER ADA AND OTHER ATAR AND THEN OTHER ADA AND OTHER ATAR .**.." (Glances at femme with a confused expression as he begins to count on his fingers) "Other Ada and Other Ada … Other atar and Other Atar. Then him."

"Appa Ratchet?" (Femme offers help)

(Little black mech nods) "Him too. Then Pot and Spot and Lello and Wipe. Ping Pong and Briff. Them too."

"What is he saying?" -OSV, highly amused.

(Little femme translates) "Other Ada and Other Ada and Other Atar and Other Atar are our grandgenitors. Appa Ratchet is our great grandatar. I think." (Pause a moment to count on fingers as little black tu-tu mech tries to help) "I think you're right, Orion. Pot is Sunspot and Lello and Wipe are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They are our brothers. Ping Pong is Springer and Briff is Drift. They are our brothers. I think." (femme stands quietly a moment, then nods)

-0-Other places

"Ping Pong." -Drift, smirking

"Little femme needs a Wrecker tattoo. She's practically book ends to Orion. I love that little mech." -Springer, grinning.

"Ping Pong." -grin

"Briff." -grin

Uproarious laughter.

-0-Sciences Habitat

**"OMG. I WANT THEM!"** -Consensus opinion

-0-Tower Habitat

**"OMG. I WANT THEM!"** -Consensus opinion

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"I would never have believed that a robot could be so cute." -Charlotte Mearing

"I will never look at my roomba in the same way again." -Seymour Simmons

"Shut up, Seymour."

"Whatever you want, Charlotte."

-0-Back at the school

"You three are all related?" =OSV

(Three little bots look at each other, then the speaker. Then they smile brilliantly and nod.) "Orion is oldest. Praxus is next. Then I am next. Sunspot, Springer, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are older than Orion." (Little femme leafing out the family tree)

"What do you do for fun?" -OSV, smiling himself

**"WE PLAY! I LIKE PLAYING!**" -Praxus weighing in.

"What kind of playing?" -OSV

"Go us swimmin'. I go this." (Shows swimmin' by moving arms) "Go there." (Points off in the distance for something no one can understand but he means camping) "Atar go me and them. Ada go me here. I go them. We play. We do this." (Little mech begins to move around)

"We dance." (Little femme translates.)

"It looks wonderful. Is it fun?" -OSV

(Three infants nearly double over in joy as they nod in agreement) "Orion and Praxus are fun. They are my brothers. We play and have fun. I **love** them."

(Two little mechs who are smiling turn to hug the femme. They group hug, then fall over. Grinning aides come to their rescue, help them find their lines, then everyone goes in to eat)

Cut to another playground

(Animals run with their infants on the playground of the Youngling Day School. Older infants are playing while teachers watch)

"Who are you?" -Off screen voice = OSV

"Silverbow." (Shy femme says with several others with her including very tiny femme micro-mini cons)

"Whose daughter are you?" -OSV

"Hound and Trailbreaker."

"You lived on Earth a while didn't you." -OSV

"I did. I liked the soldiers and the base. We had a school there and I went to it." -Silverbow

"Do you miss it?" -OSV

"Sometimes. I like the ocean. Uncle Sunstreaker always helped us find things in the water edge. I have lots of seashells in my collection."

"What do you like about your school?" -OSV

"My friends and my teacher, Mr. Terradive." (Everyone nods)

"I love Mr. Terradive." (Tiny figure among two speaks in tiny voice)

"Who are you two?" -OSV, mesmerized

"My name is Kip and this is Spinner." (Tinier little femme nods. The little hat on her head with cat ears is covered with soft fur.)

"My name is Spinner." (Tiniest femme echoes)

"Do you have a pet?" -OSV

"I have a mouse. I like mice. Mice are cute." -Spinner

(All nod) "We were on the Mighty Mice football team. Spinner's mouse was our mascot. We like mice."

"We like mice." -Spinner echoing and nodding.

"Do you all know how cute you are?" -OSV

(All of the infants grin. Spinner nods)

"You know how cute you are?" -OSV

(Spinner nods) "I do." (Tiny voice) "My ada tells me."

"Your ada knows what they are talking about." -OSV

(Cut to commercial)

Orion looked at his atar. **"ATAR! I CAMED THERE!**" he said pointing at the teevee.

"I saw. You camed." Ironhide grinned.

Ratchet paused. "Your genitors and mine are checking in."

"What do they say?" Ironhide asked as he resettled infants on his lap along with a big dog.

"**SQUEEEEE**!" Ratchet replied with a grin.

-0-TBC May 21, 2014 **edited June 28, 2014**

NOTES: Thank you, Guest about Wayne/Loren. :D

Bob is there. We will cut to that shortly. :D

There is a forest fire about ten miles from here and my eyes are melting out of my head. More later, my darlings. Be careful out there.


	34. Chapter 34

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 4 (dd4 34)

(To simplify the conversations, I am putting them into these: "" rather than ::. Consider it the magic of the show's production that they can talk to each other this way) -Me

-0-"Platoon: Autobot City"

(On the sidewalk before a storefront business on Main Street, Pax, Primal Colony of Mars)

"Hi. What are you doing if I may ask?" -Off screen voice (OSV)

(Giant bot looks down, then grins) "I'm helping set up the annex."

"What's the annex for?" -OSV

"It is the learning annex for the Circle Prep Academy."

"What's the Circle Prep Academy?" -OSV

"It's a Circle of Light school that was developed when we were refugees to educate our kids."

"You have annexes?" -OSV

"Some of the genitors keep their kids with them. They are part of home school for whatever reason. There is the Academy itself, then these satellite facilities for ease of the families."

"What do you teach in the Academy that they don't teach in the public schools?" -OSV

"We aren't here to compete. We offer a pre-school program that teaches nearly the same program but with other things as well. We teach the Circle values and help our students understand that a peaceful life is preferable to one filled with violence and war."

"You are facing the threat of the Decepticons yet. There is the threat of war and violence facing all of us from space. How does that affect what you believe or do?" -OSV

(Silence a moment) "I'm a Circle mech and belong to the Knights and the Missionaries. I believe in peace and peaceful resolution to problems. I am also the victim of ultimate war, one that has driven us toward extinction. I will fight to protect. I will not wage war for anything less. We teach our children kindness, tolerance and pacifism. We don't teach them to be stupid. If the 'Cons come I will be there. I keep my swords handy but I pray to never use them."

(Cut to Metroplex Elder, Femme, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars. Examination room, Emergency Center)

"There, there." (Small femme doctor examining tiny infant who had a boo-boo. Tall genitors and a grandgenitor watch with anxiety)

"Ada." -infant

"It's alright, Taffy." -anxious Ada reassuring adorable green femme-let

"I think she will be fine. I see nothing in the data that indicates her fall harmed her beyond the initial pain and fright."

"What do we do then, Doctor?" (Huge hulking mech shifting from ped to ped in anxiety)

"I would put her down for a nap. Then feed her something tasty but light until dinner time. Nothing too heavy for her little tanks. By tonight she should be back on her tiny peds. Let her system have a chance to adjust to the shock of her fall."

"We will. Do we call you? Should you check her later?" -anxious Ada who is also huge and hulking

"You can. We will come to your house if you feel that she is having difficulty but I see nothing that will prevent her from recovering fully." -Doctor smiles, a beautiful thing.

"Thank you." -grandgenitor who is not huge or hulking, relaxing their fears along with the genitors

"Ada?" (Infant questions, then falls into tears wilting just a little on the berth. Ada picks her up cuddling her)

"Thank you, Gypsy. I am so relieved. I don't know how she managed to fall off the swing that hard. We were watching her and she just fell." -anxious Ada

"It happens. Infants are so adventurous these orns." (Doctor reassuring genitors they aren't 'bad' because their daughter fell off a swing) "Do come back if you require it or call us. We have emergency medics who will respond immediately."

(Chat ensues, then family leaves relieved.)

"Gypsy?" -OSV

(Gypsy turns, a small attractive femme) "Yes?"

"What happened to that little femme?" -OSV

"She fell off a swing at the kiddie park nearby. She was holding on, then fell off. It wasn't a bad injury. The family was just anxious."

"Healthcare is free here, right?" -OSV

(nods) "We value everyone equally. On Cybertron, only those who could afford it had healthcare. We had underground doctors and clinics in the slums and neighborhoods. Sometimes someone would steal medical supplies and parts to bring to the clinics. Ratchet did that. He would over order things, then smuggle them out. He would work in the clinics too."

"What would happen if he got caught?" -OSV

"He would go to prison for a long, long time."

"Have you always been a doctor?" -OSV

"No. I became one when the need was there and the medics and doctors that worked underground would teach us. That is how I got to be a doctor. I am learning more and attending University classes now to improve. It's all wonderful. My bond was a geologist who worked for a fuel company on Cybertron. When we first came here there were so few who could do this kind of thing that Prime asked us to learn double skills. We all did. My bond is a great doctor too. He always wanted to be one and now he can be here."

"He couldn't be one on Cybertron?" -OSV

(Shakes pretty head) "No. You were born to be what you were. There was no hope for you unless you were really amazingly good at something like Ratchet or Starscream. Only then did they give you a chance to learn how to be what you were good at."

"That's a wasteful system." -OSV

"Wasteful and evil. My little mechs are going to be whatever they want to be when they grow up." (Look of determination informs face)

'What do they want to be?" -OSV

(grin) "They want to play football."

(Cut to Youngling Intermediate School hallway. Infants stand in line waiting to go to the library up tower)

"Hi. Who are you?" -OSV

(Several pairs of blue optics along with a pair of red and a pair of amber optics turn to stare) "I am Faun. This is Rambler, Kiva, Lin and Pat-1."

"Where are you going?" -OSV

"We're going to the library." -Faun, a mech remembered from the Christmas Surprise program where the original orphans talked to the crowds

"Where's that?" -OSV

"Up there below the Museum Annex and Sciences." -Lin, a tall mech with a serious expression

"What are you going to be doing there?" -OSV

"Research." -Kiva, a small femme with a beautiful smile

"What are you researching?" -OSV

"I am researching the efficacy of using carrier waves to transmit data over a closed system." -Faun

"Whoa. What about the rest of you?" -OSV

"Millimeter-carrier wave generation." -Rambler, answering rather shyly

"I want to know about using microwaves for medical purposes." -Lin, earnestly

"I am studying radio waves from space that might be intelligent transmissions from other civilizations." -Pat-1 with enthusiasm

"It sounds very impressive." -OSV

"We want to do something for our colony and for Earth. If I can find a way to utilize microwave technology for medical purposes it could help humans with a lot of important problems." Lin, earnestly

"If you were humans, how old would you be?" -OSV

(Pause as they gather around a datapad and crunch the numbers) Faun looks at camera. "Twelve."

"I hope you succeed." OSV stills as camera follows the younglings down the hallway and out to the lobby of their floor with their proud smiling teacher. They walked into the elevator with their datapads and tools, then waved to the camera as the door closed.

(Cut to a nursery)

Silence. Dimmed lights. Camera pans along a row of cribs in what the subtitles say is the Nap Room of the Youngling Day School. It paused by each one studying the infant in the crib that bear their name. The first one is a tiny newly separated mech laying on his side, a blanket covering him. He holds a tiny teddy bear in his servo. He is black and white with pert little finials.

Next infant is older. He is red and white with a black chevron. He is drowsing, then notices the camera. He smiles brilliantly reaching out to touch it. He can't. He stares, then smiles again. He reaches and misses. Staring at the camera, he then notices his dollie. He then becomes engrossed in it.

The next infant was Praxus. He was lying in his crib half drowsing when the camera peers at him. Startled, he stared, then grinned. Sitting up, he reached for it but it backs away. He stood, then walked to the edge of his crib. "Why you come?" he asks.

"We wanted to see cute babies. Were you sleeping?" -OSV

"I sleeping. You?" he asks happily, conversationally. It is unintentionally funny and intentionally sweet.

"We are walking around looking at sweet babies." -OSV

"I come play with you?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think you can, baby. When you get up, maybe." -OSV

"I have dollies. You want?" He reached for one. It was a Ratchet dollie. Infant holds it up.

"That looks like your ada." -OSV

Praxus looks at it, then smiles at camera. "Ada is good. Ada comes to here and I go there."

"When school is out?" -OSV

Nods. "I come there and play. O plays with me. Ho-Ho and Pot. We go Bob and Dawg too."

"Bob?" -OSV

Praxus nods, then smiles. "Bob."

"You need to sleep, baby. We'll come back later maybe." -OSV

"You come here?"

"We will if we can." -OSV

Nods. "Okay." Brilliant grin. Arms of aid seen as infant is tucked back in and handed his ada dollie.

(Cut to aid in hallway)

"Who is Bob?" -OSV

"Bob is an immature Insecticon that was saved from certain death by his brother, Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker keeps him as a pet and named him Bob. Apparently, one of the N.E.S.T. soldiers is named Bob and he hates insects."

"Does he know the bug is named for him?" -OSV

Mech smiles. "I doubt it."

(Cut to N.E.S.T. HQ habitat which has not had its interior shown on television before)

"Is there a soldier in N.E.S.T. who works with the bots named Bob?"

Fig Figueroa who is sitting at a table in the rec room with a handheld tuned to a fan fiction site grins. "Bobby Epps."

"Do you know where he is?" -OSV

"Ops Center." Figueroa nods to center nearby.

Camera walks to the center and finds Epps and Lennox standing next to each other. They turned, then blink with surprise. "What's up?"

"Did you know that the Insecticon Sunstreaker has was named Bob after you, Sargent Epps?" -OSV

Epps stares at OSV, then turns to a console. "Epps to Sunstreaker."

(A pause) "Sunstreaker here. What?"

Lennox grins. "Happy, happy, joy, joy."

"Sunstreaker, did you name that nasty bug after me?" -Epps with great indignation

(A fat chuckle filters over the line) "I did."

"Why?" -Epps fuming

"Because Epps was too formal." (Grin felt over the line)

Bales of laughter fill the soundtrack and another commercial break appears.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

"**ADA**! Bob there?" Orion asks from his seat on the chassis of his ada.

"Bob is there. Sunstreaker has a perverse sense of humor. Did I tell you that I like that?"

"You did." Ironhide grinned. "Epps should feel honored. We don't name our pets after just anyone."

"You tell him," Ratchet said with a grin.

The show returned.

TBC May 22, 2014 **edited 7-1-14**

NOTES: I am figuring out the size of the babies which is really hard and trying to make it all make sense given the size of the adults. For me and this story, Orion and his crew are about four to five feet tall and at least 300 pounds given their metallic composition. It is spread out over a well balanced frame so although they may have a baby tummy, they aren't pudgy or too thin. They are growing but very slowly.

For the micro-mini cons, I would expect that they are half that size and height. Two feet tall and 100-150 pounds. For the tiny Olo, perhaps even smaller. Sunspot would be about 6 feet tall because he is a Seeker and they are bigger in some universes than grounders with Kip and Spinner closer to three or four. Micro-mini cons would be tiny. A whole gaggle of them could stand on Ratchet's servo easily. (This is my working hypothesis which could change with information. The Star Saber went from about 8 to 22 feet after watching TF: Prime and seeing that it was nearly as tall as Prime. In fact, it probably is closer to 26 feet in length.) -Me, cajutatin'


	35. Chapter 35

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 35)

-0- "Platoon: Autobot City"

(Camera goes around the city without pausing to talk to anyone, filming individuals as they go about their business)

Metroplex Children's Park …

"Push me!?" (Tiny mech sitting in the baby swing looking hopefully at an elderly mech who is standing next to a younger one. Grandada steps forward and pushes his grandson in the swing.) "Push me high?!"

He does.

(Cut to Aerie Hill Day Care Center)

"Who are you?" (Tiny youngling stares at camera. Two more walk to stand beside him. They are all Seekers. All of them stare at the camera with big optics)

"Lenora. I get to watch all the little babies." -OSV

"You come here to us?" -same infant

"I did. I wanted to see Seeker babies playing." -OSV

"Oh." (Infants stare at camera. They look at each other. They stare at camera again) "You play?"

"I can." -OSV

"Come. Playing with us." -Infant smiles brilliantly, then turns to walk to an overflowing toy box.

(OSV appears, Leonora Huttle, who walks to the toy box and pauses. "What do we do now?"

"We play." -Infant looks at her, then the others, then her. Reaching in, he pulls out a toy. "You playing?"

OSV aka Leonora Huttle takes toy and grins. "I would love to do that."

(Two infants come to the box and pull out toys. They stare at Leonora, then sit to play. One pauses.) "What you?" (Points at Huttle)

"Me? I am Leonora." -Huttle pausing

(Three infants stare at Huttle, then each other, then Huttle) "Who you?"

"Leonora."

Silence.

"Leonora."

"Lee?"

"Close enough." (Begins to play with the little trucks and the three infants)

Pip, Dart and Flit play too.

-0-Bosom of Love

"**THEM! THEY THERE!**" Orion said with a burst of delight. "**I LOVE THEM!**"

"Who are they, Orion?" Ratchet asked to be perverse.

Orion stares at Ratchet, then stares at the screen. "That Plip, Bart and Lip."

Of course it was.

-0-Cut to Dai Atlas Dojo

(Two mechs are working out on the mats practicing hand-to-hand techniques. Sitting in the lounge part of the dojo are a relaxed group of mechs 'shooting the shit' as they had begun to say as a matter of course)

"How many of you are parents?" -OSV

(Half a dozen mechs glance down at the OSV) "I am. You are." (Revo stares at Nitro, Sideswipe. They nod)

"How hard is it to be soldiers and have families?" -OSV

(Several big mechs consider the question and the questioner.)

"It's why I'm a soldier. When we came my daughter was dying. She was saved when we got here. Most of the time I work in the Armory as Master of Munitions. But I still fight and I always will. My daughter lives here. My bond does. I will defend that." -Nitro

"You have three infants, Sideswipe." -OSV

"We do. I hate being away from my kids but I have a job to do. I also like fighting. I'm a warrior. Its what I do all the time. I don't have another job in the colony. I do help the medics when the refugees come but 99% of the time I fight." -Sideswipe

"You have twin girls and a son." -OSV

"I do. My kids are perfect." -Sideswipe filling in the big picture

"They really are." -Kup

"Kup, do you have kids?" -OSV

(Old mech stars at camera, stogie in mouth) "Nope."

"That you know about." -Drift, grinning

(Entire group snickers)

"I'm a warrior, a lone gunman." -Kup, waxing philosophical

"Is that what it is?" -Sideswipe

"Had my share but I prefer the lonely life." -Kup, pulling their legs

(Snorts all around)

"What about you, Hercy?" -Springer

(Little mechanism stares up at a smirking Springer) "Don't need infants of my own. I have enough younglings in my command that make up for it."

"You didn't feel, either of you that you've missed things not having families?" -OSV

"Nope. You?" -Kup looking at Hercy

"Nope." -Hercy

"What about you and Drift, Springer? When will you have kids?" -OSV being nosy (Both mechs who are smirking lose their smirks. OSV comes in for the kill) "Don't you want kids?"

"Uh … I come from a big family." -Springer spinning

"You just got adopted by Ironhide and Ratchet a few decaorns ago. You were an only mech for the last few million years." -Kup, feeling his oats.

Paybacks are a bitch, biotch.

"You were adopted by Ironhide and Ratchet?" -OSV

"They want a football team." -Drift smirking

"You are the brother of Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler?" -OSV

"And me. Don't forget about me. I'm the good looking brother." -Sideswipe grinning

"Sunstreaker is the good looking brother." -Springer getting even

"That hag? Truly, get your optics checked, bro." -Sideswipe

"You two are adopted brothers. How does that work?" -OSV

Sideswipe smirked. "When two senile old mechs love each other very much-" (Rest of remarks drowned out by laughter and catcalls)

"What about you, Smokey? I heard that you and Hot Rod are an item. When can we expect a bonding and a baby?" -OSV to be perverse

"Yes, Smokey. When can we expect your grandada to kick Hot Rod into the Pit?" -Sideswipe

"I would. If I had a naive youngling like you and Hot Rod was buzzing around I would slap his aft into orbit." -Kup, hypothesizing

"I'm not naive." -Smokescreen before being buried in hoots and hollers

"What's up?" -Sunstreaker wandering in to sit

"We're talking about Devcon leveling the playing field." -Hercy with a grin.

"You mean about you and Hot Rod?" -Sunstreaker looking pointedly at the n00b.

"I'm not talking about this." -Smokey

"What's to talk about? Now me? That's another story." -Sunstreaker stating the obvious. To him.

"You are such a raging ego. Where have you been?" -Kup, smirking

"Doing my two hours in school for the girls." -Sunstreaker relaxing

"Sunstreaker, tell me about your kids." -OSV

Intense optics stare at camera considering request. "Those three are the most slagging awesome infants in the colony. No one touches them. No one."

"I fear the fool that tries to date them some fine orn." -Hercy stating the obvious

"I don't." -Sunstreaker with a cold expression of ada-ness on his handsome face

Laughter greeted that. Sunstreaker was not among those laughing.

(Cut to ending credits and Alor's music)

"Ada! Lello there. Wipe there. Ping Pong and Briff there."

"They are, Orion." Ratchet grinned. "Ping Pong."

Ironhide grinned. "Guess what. Bed time."

The hooting and hollering from the stature challenged was a nice soundtrack to the usual hoo hah getting them into their berths. Spot hopped up and found his place next to Sunspot. After kisses and hugs, tucks and re-tucks, they were down for the night. Tip toeing out as best they could with nearly eight tons between them, they walked to their chairs to sit.

"That was funny. I saw sparklings there that I haven't seen before. I think my duty is coming up soon."

Ironhide nodded. "I know. Notice none of the smaller Prime infants were there and neither was Sunspot. Jazz is taking care of a worry I had that Sunny might be upset to talk to the humans."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree," he said as he raised the volume on the monitor. The Bridge was on now and it was a new episode. This one actually had a cameo by Prowl.

-0-Out there

"Did you get the show?"

Alor nodded. "I have it tapped. I will add it to the family database on Teletraan when we get back."

"All of the infants looked so sweet. Olo is so cute," Blackjack said unfurling a little grandgenitor-ness for a moment.

"They are. Our little babies are so delightful. Who would have thought this could be possible?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Optimus Prime did. He knew we were out there and he came for us," Blackjack said.

Alor nodded. "He did."

-0-Out there

Black Shadow came out of space toward a camp that had been built about the time that Paragon had taken his group to the Primal Colony. Paragon had decided to surrender. He had asked everyone to come too but some had said no. He, Hydro was going to hook up with pirates or another 'Con group here here. He had managed to keep four of his seven ships, the other three taking off with Paragon for surrender. They were families fleeing death orders.

No one had expected him but he was going to start with this group to ensure discipline. The sooner the better. He was itching to go back to his own enterprises. Without a plan or a care in the universe, the big six changers began to speed with haste to the Decepticon group occupying a rough camp on a planetary fragment nearby.

-0-TBC May 23, 2014 **edited 7-1-14**


	36. Chapter 36

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (DD4 36)

-0-Gathering in the Ops Center the next morning, Senior Autobots, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"The babies were wonderful," Alor said as he slipped Prowler out of Ironhide's arm with Prowl-esque suavity.

"They are if you can hold on to them long enough," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"Waa," Alor said with a smug grin. "The show was wonderful. I saw infants I didn't know we had." He turned toward Prowl who was checking a datapad for some minutiae that no one could imagine but him. "Rambler seems a shy little mech."

Prowl glanced up and nodded. "He still feels shy when he has to give speeches and present findings. We hope he becomes more confident over time."

"And proximity to the Matrix," Blackjack opined. "That heals a multitude of ills."

"It does," Prowl said with a nod.

The corridor to the office complex opened as Optimus stepped out walking to where they stood. "I think its time to warn the others out there. If Soundwave sent him via space bridge they may already know." He looked at Smokescreen sitting at communications for Blaster who was doing school genitor service. "Hook me up with Slacker, Smokescreen."

The big mech nodded, then turned to make it so. The sound of static filled the room, then Slacker appeared on the screens overhead. "Good morning, your Eminence. What brings you to me this early morn?" he asked with his usual snark.

"I am here, Slacker to warn you about a mech that we picked up on long range sensors. He appeared out of a space bridge and is headed your way," Optimus said with his usual calm.

"Who would that be I might ask?" Slacker replied.

"Black Shadow," Prime replied smoothly.

It was silent a moment, then Slacker nodded. "The mass murderer, Black Shadow. The Phase Sixer, Black Shadow."

Prime nodded. "That one."

Slacker considered that a moment, then nodded. "What do you mean by telling me? I would think you would be pleased if he eradicated us?"

"There are a number of reasons," Prime answered. "First and foremost, you are Cybertronian and therefore my responsibility whether you acknowledge that or not. Secondly, you do not seem like a total loser."

Ratchet turned his helm to glance at Alor who was grinning broadly in spite of himself at Prime's uncharacteristic vernacular. He turned back to watch Slacker who grinned slightly. "With endorsements like that its no wonder I'm such a success."

Prime considered him. "You are in a position not of your own choosing. You have talents and you had a life that fulfilled you once. You can come here and try again, Slacker. There is room for anyone who wants to rebuild a life for themselves."

"I had a life, Prime. I had a family and a business. I had what I needed and wanted. I have to say," he said sitting back to relax more in his chair. "I am a bit disappointed in you, Optimus. I trusted that you would save us and keep us safe but it didn't happen. I am just a little bit put out over that given the loss of my entire family and our life's work."

"You think you're the only one?" Wheeljack asked. "I had a big extended family but I don't know where they are. They might have died in the destruction of Polyhex for all I know or they're making their way here. They could be slaves mining for the Empire. Everyone here has lost everyone and everything. Come here and start over. We all did. The AllSpark is here and so are our people. Come here in peace and you will be welcome."

Slacker stared at Wheeljack, then sat forward, his expression serious and concerned. "We can't hold off a phase sixer. You know that. You could have let him thrash us, maybe kick us into line or bury us. I suppose I can see your quality that you warned us but I don't have just disgruntled businessmen in my group. I have actual piratical criminals and ex-'Cons. They might have other ideas about coming in from the cold."

Prime nodded. "Ask them. Let me speak to them. Do what you think is right. You are welcome here after taking the oath and learning the freedom and opportunity that you never truly had on Cybertron. We … I do not give up even one spark without a fight, Slacker. Come home."

He stared at Prime silently, intensely, then sat back again. "Give me a joor." Then the screen went blank.

"What is your opinion?" Prime asked as he turned to the group.

"You have him hooked. We shall see if you reel him in," Blackjack said. The others nodded.

"Put me through to Cyclonus, Smokescreen," Prime said as Blaster appeared in the doorway and began to cross the room. He paused beside Ironhide to wait.

The screen was blank for a moment, then Cyclonus appeared, his expression as enigmatic as ever. "Prime."

"Cyclonus," Prime replied. "I am making a courtesy call to you. Our sensors picked up a Cybertronian signature coming out of a space bridge 53 light years from your base. It is heading in your direction. Our computers searched the transponder registration and found that it was Black Shadow."

Cyclonus stared at Prime, then sat back nodding slightly. "It makes sense. If Soundwave is in charge, he would want to clean up loose ends before Megatron returns. That will take time and talents. Sending a phase sixer to do that is logical."

"He's coming to either kill you or kick you into line," Ironhide said. "There are no other options."

Cyclonus nodded. "We are tracking him now. He appeared on our sensors two joors ago our space time."

"What do you plan to do? Fight him or fall back?" Prime asked.

Cyclonus considered that. "We are dug in very deeply. We are many guns. We expect that if he comes we will fight him."

"We are prepared to render assistance, Cyclonus," Prime said to everyone's internal surprise. They stood around Prime without expression otherwise.

"I am not surprised at your offer but at the moment it is not necessary," Cyclonus said. He considered Prime. "I loathe Megatron. He has rendered our home world to ashes. Our people are scattered to the wind and we are in peril of disappearing from the universe. I came home shortly before coming here in force. What I saw hurt me deeply."

Prime nodded. "Join me to help end this war. Together, we can rebuild Cybertron and gather our people up."

"Do not misunderstand me, Prime. Because I hate Megatron doesn't mean that I stand with you. You were the enemy for a long time."

"Because Megatron was killing our people and destroying our world. He is the villain, not Prime. His cruelty has nearly driven us into extinction. He would not have warned you of Black Shadow. Prime did because you are Cybertronian. Give up and come in from the cold. At least, utilize our resources when Black Shadow comes. He killed three billion individuals for shanix. What do you matter to him?" Alor said.

Cyclonus looked at Alor for a moment. "I have always loved your music. I sing it myself. I would come in for your company alone but I am not convinced yet."

"Then let us help you defend against that sixer," Alor said with emphasis.

"I will consider it," he said. "Cyclonus out."

The screen went dead.

Ratchet vented an irritated sigh. "That mech has always driven me to the brink."

Prime nodded. "He has gotten the message. Let it percolate. Right now, my focus is on Slacker. Open a channel to the other groups out there that we have tracked, Blaster. Audio, not video."

Blaster walked to the console and took his seat from Smokescreen who walked over to stand beside a peeved Perceptor. "You're on, Optimus."

"This is Optimus Prime. I am making an all call to those of you within the sound of my voice that a dangerous foe has been detected in this sector. A scan of the transponder registry database has identified the intruder as Black Shadow of the Warrior Elite Strike Team, the Phase Sixers. It would appear that from his trajectory and the possibility of arriving here by space bridge, he was dispatched by either Soundwave or Megatron to bring Decepticon order, discipline and likely death to those of you in this sector.

"Since he came out of nowhere indicating a space bridge launch, he has not taken a trajectory toward our colony since we spotted him. He was not sent here for us. He was sent for you. We are prepared to offer you sanctuary if you are prepared to follow the simple rules for surrender … come disarmed, be prepared to be boarded at contact, disable and lock away both your ship and personal arms and prepare to take an oath to the Matrix. If you do and break it, the Matrix will exact whatever it feels necessary to achieve balance."

"I am prepared to assist you against this mech if you call for help but I will also come armed to protect myself if I do. I can summon Metro-formers and Guardian Supremes in numbers as well as Seekers and ground troops. Consider your situation. Black Shadow is responsible for many deaths including three billion individuals on Rigel IV. Choose well. Your life may be the price you pay for deciding the wrong way. Optimus Prime out."

They stood silently a moment, then Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Aren't you supposed to be in school with sparkling?"

Everyone looked at Ironhide who glared back at Ratchet. "You don't think I can do it."

"Not if you're truant, old mech," Ratchet said moving closer with a bull dog expression of challenge on his normally sweet face.

"I have half a joor before he's due, Ratchet. **IF I COULD GET HIM BACK FROM SOME MECHS I COULD DO MY JOB BETTER!" **Ironhide snorted as he cast a gimlet optic at his ada.

Alor grinned. "I'll go with you and take a bridge to Gliese after you put him in. I want to make sure you two don't go off riding trains and eating candy. This sparkling is a bad influence on you, Ironhide." He turned to Optimus and Blackjack who were grinning at his audacity. "Are we square here, Optimus?"

He nodded. "All we can do is put the proposition. I only really had hopes for Slacker." As he spoke a signal reached Ops Center.

Blaster turned to Prime. "Slacker is back. Put him through?"

Prime nodded as the screen came to life with the pensive expression of Slacker. "Slacker."

"Prime," he replied with a nod. "I put your proposition to my mechs and all of them but a handful want to leave and come to your colony."

"What about you?" Prime asked.

"I am not sold just yet. I am going to see Cyclonus but my ships will be leaving shortly to go to your colony. Accept them. They're good. Mostly." He grinned. "I might be back. I might not. See ya."

The screen went dead.

"Well," Wheeljack drawled, "I didn't expect that."

"Me neither." Prime turned to Blaster. "Extend our reach to their territory. I want to know what's going on. Combine with sensors to make it possible to watch what happens." He turned to Prowl. "Put together striker teams with the fast Wrecker shuttles and have the Supremes on standby. We will launch through bridges if it looks like its taking a bad turn."

"It would be in our benefit if it did," Blackjack said as the alpha team began to coordinate their efforts.

"Perhaps but it would not be us," Optimus said.

"And that is why he's Prime and you aren't, 'Jack," Alor said with a grin as he shifted Prowler into his arms to leave. Glancing at Ironhide with a grin, he turned to go. "Come with me, Ironhide. This infant needs to go to school."

With a scowl and a grump, Ironhide turned to follow and they bantered all the way out. The others watched, then grinned at each other. "I can't imagine why Slacker wouldn't want to come here to live myself," Wheeljack said with a chuckle.

No one disagreed with him.

-0-At Sciences later

Perceptor paused, then turned to Wheeljack just as he was going to enter his office. "I am sorry, Wheeljack about your family. If there ever is one of them found somewhere, I will volunteer to go get them myself."

Wheeljack grinned, then squeezed Perceptor's arm. "Thank you, Perceptor."

"I was a Wrecker you know. I mean what I say," the tall distinguished scholar from a cloistered background said with feeling.

"I tell everyone you were," Wheeljack said with a grin. "It is the surprises, Percy that are the spice of life."

Perceptor stared at Wheeljack a moment, then nodded. "They are, Only One."

-0-TBC May 24, 2014 **edited July 1, 2014**


	37. Chapter 37

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 37)

-0-At a prep school in Terra

He walked in pausing. It was the second orn of school and he was still unclear how the intake would work out every morning. A big mech, the same one from before saw him, then walked over with a grin. "You came."

"I'm not late am I?" Ironhide asked as he slid Prowler out of his hold.

"No. Its just you came today, not your in-law." He grinned at Prowler who looked at the stranger solemnly as Ironhide handed him over. "You have a short meeting in the conference room so the caseworkers of the home schoolers can get you an overview of the curriculum for the next three decaorns. There is a physical component that the Day School will take care of as well. You can book that around your schedule as long as it gets one."

"Okay," Ironhide said as he watched Prowler go with the big mech. When he was gone through the double doors Ironhide walked to the conference room to sit with the other genitors to hear what they would have to do for the next 30 orns in detail.

Blue.

Then red.

Then yellow.

Circle.

Then square.

Then triangle.

Swim.

Massage and pre-dance.

Squeezy ball.

Crayons, the holding of correctly.

Walking, falling optional.

Blocks, stacking.

Nap time daily.

It was going to be intensive.

-0-Out there

Cyclonus stood by his sensor station watching their territory for the biggest slagger of them all to come. He knew all the phase sixers and they knew him. Even though the Warrior Elites were in a class by themselves none of them would consider Cyclonus an easy get. As he watched the screen a bogie appeared at the leading edge of the monitor. Turning, he glanced at the patrol that was sent to scan the debris field daily that formed part of his territory and security. They weren't even close. Moving to communications, he cued the stranger. "Identify yourself or die."

He waited, then a voice came back. "Cyclonus, this is Slacker. We're coming in."

Cyclonus considered that. "You are cleared."

It would be a silent wait for Slacker. Perhaps Slacker was coming alone. Perhaps he wasn't. Either way, Cyclonus was ready.

-0-In the courthouse

Semi sat waiting for the preliminary hearing for Burris. Experts would testify to the evidence for the most serious charges and he would then rule on whether it constituted indictable offenses. If it did, they would schedule trials. If not, they would rule on the remaining and he would then either serve time or not. It depended on the evidence.

Of course, Burris could appeal through the Office of the Attorney General, Barron for a Primal Hearing. He had no idea if Burris would but one never knew.

Coln-2 sat at the prosecution table representing the people and state through the office and person of Optimus Prime. Burris was represented by three attorneys including Fenix. Everyone had gotten copies of the reports which were the basis for the evidence presentation. They had read them, both sides. Now was the time for expert testimony for the hearing itself.

Ratchet walked in with Jarro and sat in the audience which had a number of former high castes and interested individuals who made a habit of trial watching. A reporter for The Autobot City Daily News and one from IntraComm were there as the outcome would be broadcast as news when the hearing was over. The Daily News reporter was working as a pool scribe who would post their article in the other newspapers that served their different cities.

Others walked in, some of them security and prison officials sitting in the audience seats. A door nearby opened with Inferno stepping out. Behind him was an aggravated Burris and two other guards. They walked him to the table where his attorneys were, then stepped back to the wall to watch. It was quiet as Semi consulted with the bailiff and clerk of court. Then he looked at everyone. "Are you prepared, Fenix? Coln-2?"

Both nodded. "Yes, your honor," Fenix replied.

"Very well. Let us begin," Semi said.

"All in attendance, court is now in session, Judge Semi presiding. Hold to decorum and all will be well. You may be seated."

They were. As they were Prowl entered, then walked to sit beside Ratchet. Burris looked back, then frowned but didn't say anything. He had been coached to hold his tongue and he did. Turning back, he sat silently beside Fenix and his other representatives.

"Today, we are going to have preliminary and evidentiary hearings into the possibility of affirming indictments against the defendant, Burris. He is represented by Fenix and his colleagues. The Prime's case is represented by Coln-2. Let the record reflect that." He looked at Coln-2. "You may begin, Coli."

Coln-2 nodded, then rose. "I would like to call Springer to the stand."

A security mech turned to the doors in the back of the courtroom, opened one and whispered to someone in the hallway outside. Springer appeared, then walked to the stand. He took it, then turned his usual goodnatured face to the group sitting facing him. "Springer, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Springer replied. He stood with a lanky relaxed affect.

Coln-2 rose, then walked toward him. "Springer, you are Chief of Security for The City, the colony and the planet, correct?"

"Yes," Springer replied.

"You direct the Watch program that polices our lives here and protects us from trouble and dangers. Correct?" Coln asked.

"Yes."

"Tell us what you can about the case before us," Coln asked.

Springer nodded. "I personally was out in the migration when Burris and his party landed. I heard from Prowl what had happened when he had the incident that led to Burris's brigging. When I arrived I was given an update and detailed to do a full forensic on the ship as well as the preliminary interviews of those on board. We conducted that, then filed our reports with the Office of the Prime as per protocol."

"What were your findings?" Coln asked.

"First, we gave the ship a very detailed methodical examination looking for evidence of maltreatment of passengers and other signs that there could have been abuse or violations of the rules of space as well as Cybertronian laws of various types.

"We found a large well made, well provisioned ship that had a complement of nearly 90 passengers, all of them former high castes with most of them related to each other. The individual in charge was the defendant, Burris who was the former governor general of Altihex. He and his passengers were fit, healthy and showed no signs of physical abuse or privation at the time of interview and investigation.

"The ship carried machinery for making energon in quantity and there were tanks filled with food grade energon in liquid format in storage. The accommodation for these passengers was luxurious and roomy. The ship carried a great deal of personal belongings, some of them old and beautiful.

"When we investigated the hold we found 28 mechs and two femmes stashed among the crates and boxes. They weren't in good condition and many showed signs of battery, some more extreme than others. Their condition can be better explained by CMO Ratchet. I can tell you that they were terrified of speaking about their experiences in the preliminary interviews. They were afraid of reprisals. We had them assigned to Mental Health. Jarro will speak to that."

"What if any signs of abuse did you find?" Coln asked.

"We found signs of battery. We found dents in their armor that indicated blows from someone. None of them were soldiers nor were they involved in fighting. They were workers who did the labor assigned and had for some time. Apparently, they were in captive labor for a long time before arriving here."

Burris stared at Springer with a stony expression as Fenix and his colleagues listened, taking notes now and again.

"How did you conduct interviews and what was that like?" Coln asked.

"We brought them to the hospital so that they could be examined as the forensic cases that were begun would start there. They were defeated, worn down, exhausted, malnourished and terrified. They had no belief that they were safe, that they could speak out without reprisals so our first few interviews were difficult. They didn't believe us when we said they could speak without penalty," Springer replied.

"Did they tell you what had happened at any time they were part of your custody?" Coln asked.

"No. We found that they were too traumatized. Between their lives in the Pit and the coming of freedom they were unable to function for us. They didn't believe us when we said we would protect them," Springer said.

"You provided the preliminary facts of this investigation. What were the conclusions that you drew based on the facts and interviews that you conducted?"

"We prepared our report of the findings that we were able to put together based on the facts we discovered. The victims were unable at the time to tell us themselves what had happened due to their fears and trauma. We however determined that they were abused, confined in the hold and given little food during their journey. It appeared that the conditions that led to this finding were of long standing as they were weak, some of them bearing hurts while others were disoriented when we found them. They were discovered in the hold when the ship was being transferred to Silverbolt for inspection and final dispensation. Their presence was not disclosed to us by Burris or anyone else in his party."

"Thank you," Coln said turning to sit again.

Fenix stood. "Springer, you were not present at the touchdown nor in the first few orns of the event in question, correct?"

Springer nodded. "I was part of the security of the migration. I directed the investigation on the morning of the third orn when we came back with the last refugee group."

"You were not there to inspect any of the allegations that are proffered against my client at point of contact. You weren't there to investigate yourself then?" Fenix asked.

"No. We have a detective bureau in the Watch. We have criminal cases investigated by them because they are the professionals. There are two detectives on each shift in each city. They are given the fact finding parts of any investigation because they are the experts. We also have a forensics department that runs the crime scene analysis of anything brought in as evidence. They are the experts and often consult with Sciences on this or that thing. I am director and my police officers have their roles. We have diversified our expertise drawing in qualified individuals when it became clear that our city needed that level of game. We also consult with S.I.C. Prowl on matters of investigation because he was a detective with the security forces of Praxus and was loaned to various city states during his career there because of his level of expertise."

Fenix nodded. "Then it would be safe to say that your testimony would be less expert than that of others?"

"You could say it. I wouldn't. I've been a soldier for most of my life and I know what I see when I see it. My expertise is solid and based on vorns of practice putting things back together," Springer said.

"But in the case of expert witnessing, you would have less standing than others in your own department. Is that safe to say?" Fenix pressed.

Springer smirked slightly. "It offends my sense of professionalism to give you the answer you want. I bring my A game every night to every event. But if you want to say Perceptor is a better forensic scientist than me, I won't argue."

Fenix stared at Springer, then sat. "No further questions, your honor."

"Coli?"

Coln stood. "How long have you been a soldier and someone in charge of keeping things safe, Springer?"

"Since I was a subadult," Springer said.

"It would be safe to say that your powers of observation and your thoroughness at doing your job have grown over the long vorns of your life … that you are very aware of what you need to do when you face different scenarios?"

"Yes. Not only did my life depend upon it, so did my teams. I have had to grow or die," Springer said. "I didn't die."

Ratchet smirked. :Better not, slagger:

Springer glanced at Ratchet. :Okay, Ma:

"Springer, you may step down," Semi said as the counselors nodded.

He did.

"I would like to call CMO Ratchet to the stand please," Coln-2 said.

Ratchet rose vacating his place to Springer who smirked at the big medic as they passed each other. Ratchet grinned, then swished up to the platform to stand for his testimony.

"CMO Ratchet, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Ratchet said.

Coln-2 rose. "CMO Ratchet, you were the attending physician were you not when the 30 individuals in question were brought into your hospital, correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I was."

"What condition and/or hurts did you find when you examined the victims?" Coln glanced up from his notes. "Were you the doctor who examined them?"

"I was. I took the worst off, but I made a point of examining all of them. I realized from the moment they arrived we had a crime and a forensic presentation of fact would be necessary," Ratchet began.

-0-TBC May 25, 2014** edited 7-1-14**

NOTES:

Leoness: G1 Prime plays basketball, surfs, laughs uproariously and has fun. I like when this Prime, the older mature Prime with massive dignity lets loose. It sort of jolts the others though they know he likes to relax from time to time. Prime lives 'for the good of the order' and enjoys jokes. It makes him fun to write the dignity and the goofy. :D:D:D


	38. Chapter 38

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 38)

-0-At the Burris Trial

"When we finished with emergency evaluations we put them all in the hospital. They were all in dire enough condition that they were not able to leave for their new homes that orn. Some of them were in such a depleted condition that we had to keep them in continuous care for about four orns. All of them showed the effect of long term hunger and there wasn't one among them that didn't have the marks of physical abuse.

"They were in an extreme condition of trauma emotionally. None of them would talk to us about what happened to them so that part of their evaluation was turned over to Processor Health. Jarro will speak to it.

"There were 28 mechs and two femmes. Only four of them are in their majority as fully mature mechanisms. The majority of them were post sub adult, growing into their final stage protoforms with good potential to become solid healthy adults. Because they fell into captivity which didn't provide adequate food and care they have eroded protoform, damage from overwork and lack of medical attention as well as emotional trauma.

"We get a lot of refugees with tough situations. Some of them come from captivity by the Decepticons having been let go to join migrations. This group has a number of the same problems," Ratchet said.

"They didn't tell you the origin of their problems?" Coln asked.

"No. They were passive and absolutely frightened. They allowed us to take care of them but they didn't say a word. It was very difficult. I put their medical records in my report. I would like to say that all of them have done a turn around. None of them are out of the woods entirely but they have taken up their lives here and are progressing toward full integration. Their health is no longer the issue that it was," Ratchet replied.

"Are they able to work or go to school or are they still recuperating from this?" Coln asked.

"Most of them are able to choose what they want and can do. About 7 of them are still in recovery but the others are working or in apprenticeships. All of them are living in apartments and taking care of themselves but the seven. They have home health care still."

"Your report is very chilling, Doctor. In your great and varied experience what can you tell us about the thirty individuals that were found on the ship?" Coln asked.

"It is my professional opinion that the individuals were kept in captivity against their will and subjected to abuse and deprivation that resulted in debilitation and trauma that approached permanent impairment or death. It is my conclusion based on the experience I have had as a physician dealing with war refugees, individuals who have been harmed in war and civilian experience growing up in a low caste life in a major urban slum that this is systematic and long term brought about by efforts by some who viewed them as less than Cybertronian and rather more like machinery." Ratchet stared at Coln, then looked at the defendant. He was staring ahead grimly while Fenix and his fellows were working out what to do next.

"Thank you, Doctor. No more questions at this time," Coln-2 said as he sat.

It was quiet a moment, then Fenix looked up. "I reserve my questions for later on in this hearing, sir."

Semi nodded. "You may sit, Doctor."

Ratchet nodded, then left the stand to sit next to Springer and Prowl. Other mechs were called to testify about the victims. Then Drift was called. The door opened as a big white bot walked in. He paused a moment, then continued to the witness stand to give his oath. He was handsome, relaxed, bore a slight grin and optics that missed nothing.

"Drift, do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," he replied easily.

:He looks good. You done good: -Ratchet

:I think so. Can't complain: -Springer with a smirk

:Wouldn't do any good if you did: -Ratchet

(grin) -Springer

"Drift, you are a member of the Night Watch and the bond of Chief of Security Springer. Correct?" -Coln-2 (C2)

"Correct." -Drift (DR)

"You are also an Autobot belonging to the Wreckers detail and hold the rank of Commander as an Autobot, correct?" -C2

"Correct." -DR

"You were not present at the moment that the incident in question happened. When did you enter this fray?" -C2

"I was on duty in the rescue but joined the ground game on the third orn. We came back with the last refugees, then walked to Ops Center to check in as per procedure. We were informed, Chief Springer and I that a mech named Burris had been jailed for disturbing the peace and making threats. We were informed that there were hidden in the ship Burris came on about 30 or so mechs and a couple of femmes. They were not reported when Burris had landed but were found when the ship was ready to be assessed for scrap.

"We went to the hospital where they were and tried to question them. They were really sick and disbelieving that they were safe. They were terrified that they would be punished for speaking," Drift said, his optics fixed on Burris. Burris was staring straight ahead.

"Your attempts to interview them failed?" -C2

"They did. Processor Health had to make the initial interviews after a couple of orns. They were so debilitated that they needed to rest and recuperate a bit before they could be persuaded that they were safe and we would protect them." -DR

"You were part of the forensic inspection of the ship. What did you find?" -C2

"We found a ship that was roomy and comfortable, filled with personal belongings and lots of the necessaries. There were tanks of food grade energon in the first hold. The rear hold held the victims. They had come this way in style," Drift replied drily.

"Who found them and how did that happen?" C2

"They were found by the tech teams that strip ships that are going to be re-purposed. Most ships don't come that far in the process. They are worn, too old or damaged in some way. This ship was slated to be re-purposed and added to the civilian fleet at some point. Going through the ships, they strip personal belongings to be tagged and returned to owners at some point, take the databases for the cultural content among other things, then go from top to bottom getting it ready to be rebuilt. When they opened to the holds to empty them, they found the victims. Apparently it was a pretty grisly sight."

"No one told authorities that there were 30 individuals on board?" -C2

"Not to my knowledge, no," Drift replied.

"Thank you, Commander. No more questions for now." Coln-2 sat.

"Commander, you were a Decepticon at one point, correct?" Fenix asked. (F)

"I was. I'm not now." -DR

"You were a pretty terrible Decepticon. You were subcommander to Captain Turmoil in the prison, correct?" -F

"Yes." -DR

"You didn't see any of these alleged events directly, correct?" -F

"No." -DR

"Then you can only speculate on what was alleged." -F

"I suppose so. I read the reports, talked to the mechs involved and did follow ups with Chief Springer." -DR

"But you have no direct knowledge." -F

"No." -DR

"Thank you. No more questions at this time." -F

Drift took his seat beside Ratchet and Springer.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time...

Prowler sat on the desktop staring happily at his big old pa. He had just been picked up at the Academy, carried to the Armory and sat on a tiny blanket on the shiny but cluttered desktop of his big old pa.

**"A!"**

Ironhide grinned. "We have to work on school. Here," Ironhide said picking up a tiny miniscule red squeezy ball he had gotten from The Sparkling Center in the Mall of Metroplex. It had a smile on it and was just Prowler's size, if somewhat more tiny for Ironhide. "Look at this, Prowler. You have to squeeze it."

Ironhide squeezed the tiny ball between two digits. When he released his grip on it his grin faded. "Well … uh, not like that," he said looking at the smashed smear of red on his two fingertips. "I think I put too much pressure on it." He looked at his son who was smiling although he hadn't the faintest clue what was going on. He chuckled. "I'll get you another. Try this. Work your little jaws," Ironhide said as he handed an infant cookie to the baby.

Prowler would sit nom-noming on it while Ironhide cleared the decks. He would have to take the baby to the school in Terra for the physical part of his education.

Swimming.

Massage.

Pre-dance.

All of it was good. After that they would take a shot at 'square'. 'Circle' was down pat. Time for an uptick in the curriculum.

No problem Ironhide thought as he went from one task to another while his youngling gummed a cookie.

-0-At the trial

Jarro stood on the stand discussing the findings of the victims of Burris and his party. Everyone had the reports. Now was the time for questions.

"They were traumatized. When we finally reached a level of comfort and they had been given medical treatment that alleviated and mitigated some of their condition, they were able to tell us what had happened. It would appear that they were a group heading for a colony on the far end of the sector near Junk. They were needful of fuel and supplies but had nothing of value to trade. So it was agreed that they would stay and work, then move onward.

"They had arrived at the colony that was run by Burris. It was mostly high caste with alien support staff. When the youngling group arrived those were sent packing. The younglings were pressed into servitude at that point doing all the labor of the settlement as well as personal service in the households.

"They were held in captivity with very little to eat nor good conditions in which to live. They were manacled with a control device like those used in Cybertronian prisons during the Clampdown. It was a very long captive servitude. When they didn't do what was expected at the level that was expected they were disciplined which sometimes included corporal and psychological punishments."

"Did they ever tell you why this happened? Did they ever express an understanding of the actions of their captors?" -C2

"They were told that their place was to serve, that the group they served were important enough to the return of civil rule to Cybertron that it overrode any other consideration. The System was enforced in their settlement the way it was on Cybertron … without the slightest concern for those bearing the greatest burden."

"Can you describe some of the consequences to the victims that were an outcome of this situation?" -C2

"Several of the victims showed symptoms of what the humans call Stockholm Syndrome. That is, they identify with their captors through capture-bonding. It is part of a traumatic bonding process some victims undertake to preserve the ego by identifying with their captors, thereby taking away the threat they pose to them by 'becoming' them. Two have disassociated themselves from their circumstances living in a fantasy that Burris cared about them to cope. They had to do that to survive.

"I believe everyone of them suffer from complex post traumatic stress. This is a difficult process to treat but it can be done over a period of time. The victim finds the world around them unreal and distorted making minor problems seem overwhelming. They first must have a sense they control their own lives and that they can see that they can be safe and not in the control of others. Time will give them distance from these events which is part of the rebuilding process. It is very traumatic for someone to be at the mercy of another, one who cares so little for their well being and holds danger and punishment over them so completely."

"We have their statements entered into the record. Will they be able to speak at trial if this results in indictment?" Coln-2 asked.

"Five of them have asked to do so. They feel very strongly and have been in counseling since they arrived. They have progressed to the point where their ego is strong enough to face this and speak to it. I feel there could be more but several of them aren't even close to the point of talking outside the safety of their group counsel," Jarro said.

"Thank you," Coln said as he sat.

Fenix considered Jarro. "Sir, I am assuming you did thorough interviews and tests on these individuals."

"I did. All of the standard battery along with surveys and interviews of each individual. All of the recordings have been transcribed and entered into the record," Jarro said.

"In your opinion, how trustworthy is the testimony of these individuals?" -F

Jarro considered that question. "I would believe that they understand reality, are clear on what really happened to them and are prepared to attempt to tell their story under oath. I don't guarantee that the actual process of testifying will be easy or even doable but at the moment several of them feel strong and ready. I believe they will acquit themselves well and reliably."

Fenix turned to discuss with the other two attorneys with him, then looked at Jarro. "Thank you, sir."

Jarro nodded, then stepped down. Semi looked at Coln-2. "Anymore witnesses?"

"No, your honor," Coln-2 said.

"Fenix?" -Semi

"No, sir." -F

"Please begin your summary, Coli." -Semi

"Your honor," he began as he tied up the case of the Prime v Burris.

-0-TBC May 26, 2014 **edited 7-1-14**

Notes: Forest fire here. Dying down at last a bit so hooray us! :D

I am editing the story from stem to stern and have come across bits and pieces here and there that crack me up. I am going to post them now and again at the end of the story piece for that day:

**After the sand box fight in the Day School between Han and Orion: parts 282-283 in DD3**

Han who had actually **said** boo and** meant** it punched Orion in the nose. Orion blinking at the slightly whiffed punch looked at Roto. Roto looked at him with his own astonished expression, then Han. "Han bad," Roto said in spite of himself. He stood and lifted Han placing him back on the Chair of Doom. Turning to Orion he paused.

Orion was grinning broadly at the back of Han even as he rubbed his nose. Orion looked up catching Roto looking at him and the smile faded immediately. It was replaced with a look of utter hurt and dismay. It was so instantaneous that Roto was surprised something on Orion's face didn't unscrew and fall off.

And this in the same piece:

Then Orion continued and demonstrated to all concerned that personal pronouns would likely be a problem for him for some time to come: "Boo is bad, **she** say." He pointed at Han, then looked at Roto as if his teacher could part water and paddle butts at the same time.

Hopefully Han's.

Roto appeared to be in the throes of hilarity but he held himself together and got to the point: "Boo is bad?"

Apparently it was.

To Orion.

Han on the other servo looked like a(n) (fallen) angel in his failing effort to cover up his 'bad' with a sweet face and innocent optics. Orion on the other servo continued to drill the point home: "Boo is bad. Bad say she. Boo **is.**" Cue the astonished expression of astonishment.

Ratchet (watching the film of this with Ironhide, Revo and Heva) felt things crackle inside and fall into the dustbin in his aft. His oldest youngest son was a snitch.

:D:D:D


	39. Chapter 39

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 39)

-0-At the hearing

Coln-2 looked at his notes, then Semi. "Sir, we believe that there is evidence to support the allegations that Burris as leader of his party held thirty individuals in captivity to work in an enslaved capacity for his ship and party. There is also ample evidence to support that they were taken into involuntary servitude at a settlement some time back and then brought here in the most indecent and inhumane circumstances as baggage in the hull compartment of his ship. There was evidence of ample food energon on board but the thirty individuals showed signs not just of mistreatment but hunger.

"During the Clampdown, Burris and his businesses benefited from the support of the System and was famed for callous disregard of his employees even then. He paid next to nothing, worked individuals in appalling conditions and cast them aside when they were hurt or could not longer function. He benefited greatly from the System and used it to advance his own fortunes at the expense of many.

"The evidence of medical and psychological tests and findings indicate that thirty individuals were callously, ruthlessly treated without regard for their well being. It is crucial to the unity and well being of this colony that this be addressed and dealt with through the courts. I feel that this mech is a clear and present danger to the peace, unity and well being of our colony and that there is ample evidence to press the indictments. The State is asking that he be held in jail pending trial. Thank you." Coln sat. He had the easier job and felt good about the proceedings this far. All of the witnesses had been good including Prowl...

"Commander, please tell us what happened when you came to the scene."

Prowl nodded to Coln. "I was called to the refugee intake pavilion by security due to a possible disturbance forming between the workers there and a set of refugees who were holding things up. When I got there I noticed several mechs standing around an intake officer and a couple of security guards. They were having words with a refugee. It was determined to be Burris."

"Did you know him from before here?" Coln asked.

Prowl nodded. "I had. I knew him from Cybertron. I had investigated shoddy construction at one of his businesses when it collapsed on mechs pinning them and causing harm."

"Objection," Fenix said. "That is not part of this proceedings. I would ask that anything that the witness might know or conjecture that is not related to the case at servo be excluded from testimony."

Semi considered that. "Coln, please stick to the facts of this matter, not that one. Objection sustained."

Coln nodded. "Please continue, Commander."

Prowl nodded. "I paused to ask what was the matter. Burris wanted preferential treatment. I told him that this was impossible here, that he had to take his place in line and wait. He was not happy. There was an escalating argument that was disturbing others around us, some of whom looked like their journey had been harrowing. Burris demanded to see Prime but I told him that the Prime was in the rescue. He escalated so I had him arrested."

"Your conclusions were that he was presenting a danger," Coln said.

Prowl nodded. "He was disturbing the peace, causing refugees to become afraid and making threats. He stated that there would be others with his feelings about the caste system who would be willing to assist in creating public discord over this issue. I took his threat as just that, a threat. He was placed in the brig for incitement."

"His words created in your mind a threat?" Coln asked.

"The area had several thousand individuals waiting to be taken into the city through refugee processing. They were frightened, upset and worried by what Burris, Claxon and Demetri were suggesting and stating. I had a responsibility to this colony to provide security and confidence to the masses around us. They were in bad straits and he wasn't helping." Prowl replied.

"You didn't brig Demetri and Claxon?"

"No. They had not threatened the peace. They had stated no desire to start a caste riot."

Coln sat at the table waiting for Fenix to finish conferring. It felt good to him.

"Sir," Fenix said rising. "We are asking for the court to consider the situation from both angles. Burris and his party had just arrived and had no awareness of the changed paradigm. Their comments, though intemperate were not incitement. Tempers and exhaustion can cause words to fly that one might regret later on. We are seeking a dismissal of incitement. We are prepared to vigorously fight the remaining charges. There has been no testimony to back up the charges from any of the alleged parties here. We are asking for the indictments to be dismissed and our client released to his family."

Coln considered the statement and knew he won this round. Fenix was boxed in by a guilty client and was brazening his position without much to back it up. He looked at Semi as Fenix finished. Fenix sat to wait as the courtroom was stonily silent.

Semi leaned forward on his elbows. "I have heard the arguments, read the reports and have come to my conclusions now. I believe that the indictments hold and will refer them for trial on the evidence presented here. I believe that there are grounds to try the defendant for incitement and the other offenses against the thirty individuals found on his ship. I bind the defendant over for trial. He will remain in the jail until such time as that commences. The offenses alleged are serious enough to warrant this in my opinion. Bailiff, take the defendant to the jail."

A bailiff walked to Burris who looked apoplectic. He looked at Fenix who shook his helm. "Go with them. I'll see you in a moment."

Burris stood and reluctantly walked through the nearby door with the bailiff. It closed.

"I would ask that counsel and witnesses bear in mind that this case is sensitive and that the defendant is due a fair trial. I would call upon you to hold comment on this matter for now and in future. This court stands in recess." Semi stood as did everyone else, then walked to the door and his office nearby. Fenix followed with his two fellows, disappearing inside as well.

Ratchet, Prowl, Springer and Drift watched them go. "Poor Fenix. He has a guilty client. I wouldn't like to be the one to figure this out."

Prowl nodded. "That is his job. His worry. I don't expect Burris to be an easy fix."

Springer nodded. "Nor do I."

They turned, then walked out back to the zillion things they had to do to keep the plates spinning.

-0-Shim and Shar

They sat at a cafe considering their situation. They had been sent to the colony some time before blending into a migration to be the audials and optics of the Decepticons. Both of them had settled here, falling into the life and rhythms of the colony. They had attended games, worked in the mill where fiber optics and other conductors were created, ate good food in great restaurants, attended concerts, saw movies of which some were from Earth, read good books, attended classes and generally fit in.

"This is a great dish. Have you had any yet?" Shar asked the 'bond'.

"I had some last week. Rampage is a great baker," Shim said as he watched his 'bond' finish dessert. He considered the ambiance of the city, the bustle and hustle and the party they were invited to attend that night. He looked at Shar, a small femme with a big brain and skills at stealth that had made them a good team. They had been sent to spy and so far they had. "What we talked about last night … have you given it thought?"

Shar paused, then looked at Shim. "I have. I like it here. I want to stay."

Shim nodded. "I agree. What do we do about the Cause?"

"Frag the Cause. Look at this life. Prime leads it. This is what should have happened. Do you really think that Megatron would permit us to live like this under his rule?" Shar asked with a cold tone in her voice.

"No."

"Good. We're here to stay. By the way, we need to bring something to the party tonight. I'll be in class until dinner time. Will you get some good high grade at the liquor store?" Shar asked sitting back with a grin. "I'll drink anything myself. Get something good, okay?"

"I will," Shim said as he felt the last worry fall away. They had been sent to spy and had come to love the colony. Their hard bitten ideals and loyalty to the Decepticons had been ground away under the life of this colony and the company of their countrymen. The Temple and the social life had been the last straw. He felt free at last as he considered what brand of high grade to bring for the party.

"Are you going to finish that?" Shar asked as she broke Shim's reverie.

He grinned, then handed the plate over to his partner.

Former partner.

The party was going to be great he thought. It was going to be a coming out party in more ways then one.

The afternoon continued onward as the sun made its way to mid orn.

-0-Later that morning

"Hi."

Ironhide looked up spotting Ratchet leaning on the doorjamb. "Hi. How was the hearing?"

"Burris got bound over for trial. He's in the clink. Fenix has a terrible hole to dig out of here." Ratchet walked in noting that Prowler was sleeping in the box bed on Ironhide's desk. "Working on his studies is he?"

"Taking his nap. Apparently it has educational properties that I never noticed before," Ironhide said with a grin. "He's got 'square' pretty well shaped out."

"What about 'circle'?" Ratchet asked as he sat in a chair propping his peds up on the desk.

"Mech graduated with honors from 'circle'. He's a phenom."

"So I see. Mech is sawing logs like a pro," Ratchet said with a grin. "They're opening the football league splitting it in half. There will be six teams in each league. Tomorrow, mechs can sign up for a team. I suppose Granny is going to cheat again."

"What about you?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"What? **ME CHEAT?**" Ratchet asked with fake umbrage. "I hope so. Iacon can use the boost."

"We'll still kick your aft," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

Ratchet plastering his own smug grin firmly in place leaned forward. "I talked to Blurr on the way over and he said he won't be playing next season. He's going to be racing when the track opens and doesn't want to hurt himself."

"Frag," Ironhide said.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Prowl … can I talk to you a moment?"

Prowl turned to Smokescreen. "Sure."

Smokescreen sat down, then leaned in. Whispering with Prowl, he broke the news to this, a fellow citizen of Praxus too. Prowl assimilated it, then rose staring down at Smokescreen **AGHAST! "WHAT?!"** he said none too politely.

-0-At the race tracks

The huge race tracks south of the Metro Districts and east of the proposed site for the permanent human habitat were getting the final touches needed for this, the official sport of Cybertron and Cybertronians everywhere. Racing fast and furiously, both by ped and wheel was the thing that bound even fraggers together in a bliss unlike any other.

A huge track was laid out with turns and straightaways. There were stands all around, stands that could hold 350,000 spectators in tiered seating outdoors.(If they sat close together.) Lights would be used for night racing and there were boxes for commentators, vendors for food and drink. Pits were ready for their crews. Flags and pennants of teams and racers past who had left a brilliant memory were given places of honor. Above it all were the banners of the city-states, the banner of the Primes and the banner of Cybertron. Eventually when the contest closed, there would be a colonial banner of Mars too.

Prowl walked through the vast facility quashing his rising riotous pleasure that racing was back among them as he hunted down his star player, the inimitable Blurr. He saw the lanky bot lounging in the pit as he watched a non sentient test car travel the lanes checking them for any uneven levels or specks of dirt out of place for the final check off. "Blurr, I want to talk to you."

Blurr who was chatting up a good looking mech who was going to be the official timer glanced at the red hot bot heading his way like a heat seeking missile and felt his prong shrivel into nothingness. "Oh frag," he said to himself. "Here comes Granny."

-0-TBC May 27, 2014

Clink: Slang for jail.

Here are amusing blasts from the past …

"Camping" ...

-0-Everyone choosing buddies for the first trial of Autobot Scout Skill 1:

Orion on the other servo turned and walked to the fire box bending over to study it. Then he managed to stuff three rocks into it before Ironhide claimed him as 'his little buddy, slag it.' They were all dispersed.

-0-Prime explains the activity, digging in the dirt to find 'artifacts':

They all nodded with serious expressions including Miracle who thought his atar was a god. Kaon nodded because this was his grandatar who to him was a god. Praxus nodded because Rambler was nodding and he thought **Rambler **was a god. Orion didn't nod. He was too busy picking his nose and looking around on the ground humiliating his atar half to the Pit.

Optimus snorted as he watched the little black mech. "I see he takes after you."

Ironhide bent down and tapped Orion's servo. Glancing at Prime, he snorted. "That is one prime sparkling. All of my sparklings are Prime."

-0-Once they get the stuff explained, they turn to do it:

One by one, pair by pair, they got their little yellow buckets and shovels, walking to their sand area to dig. Optimus took his, a tiny thing in his servos and turned with Spirit to 'find things for Ada too, Atar. Right?' Ironhide snorting with amusement took his tiny bucket and shovels. He stared down at Orion who was poised to pick his nose again but didn't. He dropped his arms instead and smiled upward.

Ironhide smirked as he shook his helm. "You are a caution, sparkling. Let's go see what we can find." With that, he turned with Orion in tow and found a piece of the area to dig.

Orion would help him.

Mostly.

:D:D:D:D:D:D


	40. Chapter 40

The Diego Diaries: Tension (dd4 40)

-0-Out there

His ship set down, then he stepped out walking toward the command center nearby dug into the stone wall of rock that ran in a ridge in both directions for miles. The installation was using the ribbed rock of the small fragmented heavily crated planetoid as reinforcement against attack. Ships were in hardened bunkers ready to deploy. Slacker reached the cave-like entrance, then entered going downward to the living and working quarters of Cyclonus's fortress.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched the sensor trace making its way toward them as well as the sensor trace of the heavy gunner Seekers going out to investigate. The call from Slacker had been a heads up that there were members of his contingent, most of them it would seem making their way toward the colony. He had told them that most had wanted to come in from the cold, taking their chances with Prime as opposed to facing Black Shadow. That worthy was appearing on the sensor grid fed intel by the enhanced Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array and another expediter array that had been placed in free space near Camp Cybertron, the old fortress of Paragon and his group.

"No word yet from the Seekers," Prowl said glancing at Prime. "We expect that they will be ready to surrender but Slacker said there were hard cases among them."

Prime nodded. "We will be ready."

They watched as the lights got closer together, each side coming to a point in space broadcast to the strangers who wanted to come their way. They would do it on Prime's terms.

-0-Soundwave

He walked to the corner of the construction sight, one that would begin to retrieve the main street of Capital City from the twisted debris of war. There was a lot of clean up accomplished as the framework of re-emerging buildings stood in the twilight of the Cybertronian orn. They were free floating with very little opportunity to get more than weak light from space and what they could generate themselves. Even though their meander was relatively slow and the sun they once drew power from still able to cast light upon them, it wasn't enough to feel like home again.

It was very trying.

"We will be taking this scrap," the construction boss said waving him servo over twisted metal as far as the optic could see, "to smelter for more materials."

"Good," Soundwave said. His irritation was controlled as ever. Nothing could be fast enough. It bothered him at a visceral level to see his home world in such condition. Turning, he looked around again, then walked to the vehicle nearby that would fly him back to Iacon. The increase in energon from the region near the Primal colony was making things a lot easier now. He would have to contact Cyclonus for more.

He stepped into his vessel and it lifted off taking him through the darkening skies toward Iacon.

-0-Bulkhead and Andrew Settles

They entered through the bridge touching ground at Autobot City at the civilian airport. Turning, they watched as the others came too followed by their guardians. Fulton, Morshower, Roberts, Sam Witwicky and a very excited Grambling Evans materialized out of the storm to step onto the platform at the city. After a moment of chat, they turned to clamber onto the segways waiting so N.E.S.T. soldiers could take them to their habitats.

Standing nearby trying to look relaxed and inconspicuous, Smokey watched Hot Rod walk toward him. Bulkhead glanced at Hound. :Young love. Sickening isn't it?:

Hound snorted, then nodded. :It is. How was your end of it, Bulk?: Hound asked as the two turned to walk toward the city through the big mechanism airlock nearby. The others joined them.

"I got to go to a bonding ceremony human-style," Bulkhead said as they stepped out into the atmosphere. Waving to the humans who flashed past, they continued onward to the city.

"How did that go?" Hound asked curiously. Everything human interested him.

"It was pretty snazzy," Bulkhead said. "They had a ceremony with a lot of 'I does' and the like. Then they had a party with dancing and things to eat. It was pretty. Lots of fancy clothes and things. The femme was really pretty. Had a white dress with a long thing behind it."

"What kind of thing?" Hound asked.

"They called it a train," Bulkhead replied.

A scan of the internet brought more confusion than clarity.

What would a femme need with a train?

They continued onward to the City and their lives once again.

-0-Tyro

Bulkhead walked into the apartment putting his kit bag by the door. He would hang it up later. "Ty?" he asked as he paused to listen to someone in the other room.

A handsome face peeked out of the spare room. "Hi."

"Hi," Bulk said with a grin. "I'm home to stay a while."

"Good," Tyro said as he walked out. He paused, then noticed the bag. "Put that in the closet, Bulk, then come out and have lunch with me. I brought takeout."

"Sounds great," Bulkhead said as he retrieved his bag, then walked down the hallway to the berth room. He entered, then it was quiet. Tyro stood in the living room waiting. It was silent a moment, then Bulk walked back out looking at Tyro with an incredulous expression. "What is this?" he asked holding up a silver toy.

"I would think it would be easy to figure out, Bulkhead," Tyro said with a grin.

"It's a toy. A kid's toy, Ty," Bulk replied.

"It's **OUR** kid's toy, Bulk," Tyro replied.

For a moment Bulkhead stared at Tyro, then he smiled.

Beautifully.

-0-Out there

They sat in the lounge next to Ops Center sharing an energon cube. "You are a fool to come here. You should have gone with your crews to Prime."

"Probably," Slacker said with a shrug. "I don't know that I want to. Maybe this will be the end of the line for me."

"Maybe you want it to be," Cyclonus replied.

Slacker stared at him. "I had a family, a big one. I had a business that supported all of us. I worked hard, did everything right and it didn't matter. You tell me what there is to live for."

Cyclonus looked at Slacker for a long time before replying. He leaned closer. "Revenge."

-0-At the Autobot City Processor Health Hospital

Sio paced in the room as he waited for his counselor. They were stepping up his sessions trying to get him to talk beyond the superficial. He still believed that he could finesse his way out of the facility and back into the world that he knew was mere feet away. He was convinced of his own cunning.

He hadn't reckoned on Jarro. That worthy took Sio on as his own personal project. The door opened as Jarro stepped inside. "Good morning."

Sio looked at him with a disgusted expression. "For which one of us?" he asked.

Jarro grinned slightly. "I don't know about you but I enjoy our little jousts. If you understood that you can't con me, we could actually get something done here."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sio asked with a cold smirk. He sat down at the table staring at the figure before him. He was on camera, there were guards just outside the door and Jarro had special features including a tazer-like device as an extension of his servo that he could transform and use in nanoseconds.

Sio knew from personal experience.

Since he was going to lose physical conflict, Sio fell back on psychological. Unfortunately for him, he was arguing and sparring with the mech who wrote the book on processor health among their kind.

Literally.

-0-In a playground in the City

Cardinal ran in a game of chase with Raptor and two other Seekers from other classes in his school. He was laughing as he ran, he being 'it' and therefore the target of their game. Nearby in a swing, Raptor watched the sky come close, then go back again as he played. Storm and Farrell were playing in the sandbox nearby making beautiful buildings and little roads.

They had done a great deal of work and the progress was evident. Kind and sweet, they worked diligently learning what they had to catch up to their classmates. Assigned to Terradive for heavy remediation, regularly scheduled with Jarro and his Seeker student, Carvo, they were on their way.

They still lived in their own tiny apartment at Aerie Hill. They were still mentored by a 'house mother'. Their little house was immaculate, toy-filled and comfortable. Their art had been framed and hung on the walls. It was theirs.

"Farrell!"

He paused, then turned to look. "What, Cardinal?"

"Do you want to go to the Sports Center after school?" Cardinal asked as he stood by Sunspot. "Sunny is going to see his grandada and then go to the swimming pool."

Farrell nodded. "I do."

Cardinal nodded. **"IT WILL BE SO FUN!"** he said, then turned to run some more. The Seeker younglings were joined by two other infants as they played their game of chase until recess was over.

-0-In the sky overhead

They had enclosed the second trigger and were working hard to put together the internal part that would allow the bridge team to bring an entire planet back to this system. It had been done before in the distant past but the manner and tech had been forgotten. If they had access to the big computers on Cybertron it would have helped a lot. Now they were forced to re-invent the wheel.

Miler walked through the still non-partitioned command deck floor which was filled with crates, miles upon miles of cable and fiber optics, machinery, furniture and boxes of monitors. Pausing where the command center aka the 'conn' would be, he considered the future with this much power. They would be able to send anyone anywhere for any amount of time and get them back.

Squared.

He looked to the west and saw the other Trigger in orbit nearby through the empty forward view port. They would have a port window in that hole eventually. Right now, the priority was getting the interior on the road to fruition. It couldn't come too soon. With Black Shadow roaming around, anyone finding Gliese 581 g would change the game forever.

And not in a good way.

Moving forward, Miler made his way to the mountain of electronics and began to help the techs install it according to his exacting standards.

-0-TBC May 28, 2014 **edited 6-9-24**

NOTES: No comedy parts tonight from back in the story. Tomorrow. :D:D

Guest: You are a work and a wonder as they say. Back in 1881. :D:D:D I am going to use your suggestion and already made the corrections. This story is so long its hard to scan backward as my computer database isn't completely finished so that I can find things. You are the greatest thing ever. Thank you, honey. :D:D:D


	41. Chapter 41

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 41)

-0-Later that evening

A rap on the door led to entrance as Shim and Shar walked inside. Smiling, they handed their gifts to Mastercell who took them to put on the table nearby. It was groaning with food and drinks for the party which was more than a joor away. "Hi," Dorcy said as he walked from the hallway. "You're early."

"We have to talk," Shar said, her body tense.

Everyone paused. "What happened?" Mastercell asked with concern.

Shar sat along with Shim. Dorcy glanced at Mastercell, then sat. "What's going on? Are we blown?"

"No," Shar said to the great relief of the pair. "We have decided to abandon the mission and stay here permanently."

Mastercell sat down, then glanced at Dorcy. Dorcy was frowning. "Just like that."

Shim shrugged. "Shar told me at lunch that she wants to stay here. Its the best place we ever lived. We like working at the lab and living here. Don't you?"

"That's beside the point, Shim. We came here to do a job. We're supposed to be spies. We're supposed to tell Soundwave what's going on here and be ready to help when the time comes."

"We can't get word out. All of our options have been thwarted getting any information out of here. This place is like a safe," Shar said. "How do you expect to tell anyone what is going on here when there are no chinks in the system?"

It was silent for a moment, then Dorcy leaned back. "Mastercell has told me the same thing."

Shim looked at Mastercell. "You want to stay too?"

He nodded. "I do." He vented a sigh. "I never had anything when I was growing up. My family worked like slaves and there was nothing. When I went to the store the first time, going around the grocery in the Mall I could hardly stand it." He looked at the others. "I was a Decepticon from the beginning. I thought it was the only way we would ever have change but what do we have? Cybertron is dead. It might as well be dead. Look how it is here? Do you really believe Megatron is going to do anything good for us if he defeats Prime? Prime made this for us. What has Megatron ever done but break everything?"

"There is more to life than stuff, Cell," Dorcy said.

"I know that. I was loyal. You know that. But how long do you want to live hoping for something better and never get it? Megatron doesn't care. He has death threats out on just about everyone." Shim shook his helm. "I'm with Shar."

It was silent, then Dorcy sat back. "Me too. I just feel … strange."

"Why?" Mastercell asked.

"I was a Decepticon forever. I don't remember the last time I was anything else," Dorcy said. It was almost impossible to express what he wanted to say. He just felt it deeply.

"We all were. See how far it got us? Do you remember the first time here that you stood in a wash rack? I do. I stayed there for a long time. Sometimes I still feel I need to go look and see if its still there. I got my hip fixed. **MEGATRON DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH DOCTORS AND HE DOESN'T CARE!** An Autobot … a slagging Autobot finally fixed my hip," Shar said with emotion.

"What do we do then? Tell them?" Dorcy asked.

"Nothing. Why do we tell them anything?" Shar asked.

"I don't know. I just ..." Dorcy sagged slightly. "This is fragged. We will be Autobots."

"What's wrong with that?" Shim asked.

Mastercell and Dorcy frowned at him. "Are you serious?"

"Take a look around. Here we are doing what we want, where we want, in a city where there's football and stuff. I like my job. I'm learning electronics in the university. I live in a great place. I eat better than any time in my life. There's stuff to do and I think I'll join the Home Guard," Shar said.

"Are you insane?" Dorcy asked.

"She isn't," Shim said. He grinned. "She told me I have to do that too."

"Are you?" Mastercell asked.

"I don't know. I'm sort of glad I don't have to frag with the army now. It's been great here. I like it here. I'm not going back," Shim said.

Mastercell looked at him a moment, then Dorcy. "What about you?" he asked.

Dorcy rolled his optics. "What else can we do? We stay."

Shar grinned. "Great."

A rap on the door drew their optics. Shar grinned. "Let's celebrate tonight. No one else has to know but us."

Dorcy rose, then looked at her ruefully. "Troublemaker."

"Big femme," she said with a smile.

Dorcy grinned, then opened the door. "Come on in."

Several bots did including Holi, her bond and several others came inside.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"They are coming."

Prowl turned glancing at Optimus who was standing beside the communications station on line with the night crew who were going to bridge the Wreckers and Seekers out to defang Slacker's group. They were coming in after hearing a phase sixer was coming to slap them into shape. Given a chance to go or stay, almost all of them chose to leave. Since the colony was the only place that might hold Black Shadow off, they had sent messages that they were coming in to surrender.

Springer who watched the data turned to Prime. "What do you want us to do if they get frisky?" he asked.

"What you think best," Optimus replied.

Springer nodded, then turned with Drift to walk out. Hercy and Kup were on the flight line with five full Wrecker crews including Seeker escorts. Communications had been established, the rules explained and the go given. They disappeared out the door to the flight line.

It was getting dark as they walked to the big shuttles, the Cities of Iacon, Polyhex and Kaon along with the battle shuttles Impactor's Revenge and Fury. Climbing in, they lifted off almost immediately to join the Seekers. A bridge was open and they flashed through coming out into space far away.

-0-At the Homestead

**"ADA!"**

"What?"

"I like you."

Ratchet grinned at Orion who was standing in front of him with a giant smile on his little face. "I like you too."

"I go there? We go there and swamming?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know. You have school tomorrow," Ratchet said.

"Go not me there. I go swamming. You go swamming me?" Orion asked.

"I swim like a rock," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I come you there and do that you. You swamming me," Orion said patting Ratchet's knee. "Come you there."

"You're planning the weekend then," Ratchet asked as he picked the little mech up to sit him on his lap.

Orion smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet snorted. "Ironhide, we're going to swamming this weekend."

Ironhide peered out of the door to Sunspot's room. "We are?"

"Apparently." Ratchet grinned. "They swim better than I do."

"Everyone does."

"Oh ha ha, Ironhide." Ratchet grinned as Hero came out pausing by his chair.

"Ada? Are we going swimming?" she asked with a giant smile.

"Maybe."

"When can we go camping. I didn't get to go before," Hero asked.

Ironhide sat in his chair, then scooped his little princess up. "We might go camping. Its up to your old ada."

"Nice. Dump it on me," Ratchet said with a grin. "You decide, old mech. I personally could do without it. Bivouacked out if you want to know."

"This weekend. We can go camping," Ironhide said with a grin.

:Prowl:

:What?:

:Let's go camping: -Ratchet

Pause. :Put the bottle away: -Prowl

:Let's take the fams and go camping. It will give you a chance to practice some good old Weeblos stuff:

Pause. :I hate you:

(grin) :I take that as a yes:

Pause. :Fragger. Prowl out:

Ratchet grinned, then looked at Ironhide. "We're going camping this weekend."

Hero smiled brilliantly.

-0-Prowl

He turned walking to the center table to sit. Optimus was there as were others. He looked at Prime. :We're going camping this weekend catastrophe not withstanding:

Optimus looked at Prowl with surprise. :We are?:

Prowl nodded, then rolled his optics. :We are:

Optimus grinned. :Okay:

-0-Out there

"What do you think? Shooting?" Kup asked Hercy who was sitting beside him along the bulkhead.

Hercy shrugged. "Shouldn't be. But these are 'Cons and they can't be too bright."

"True that," Kup said with a nod.

"How far are we from the group?" Kup asked.

Rem glanced back. "They're on sensors straight ahead. I would get your weapons ready."

Kup nodded. "Kup to Springer."

"Here. What?"

"Time to dance." Kup glanced at Hercy who nodded.

"Gotcha. Springer out."

Nearby in the Impactor's Revenge, Springer stood up and stretched. "Roma, do you get acknowledgement to my message to pull up and be ready for boarding?"

"We have pings and they're slowing," their pilot said.

"Good. Springer to Red Wing."

"Red Wing here."

"What does it look like, Red?" Springer asked as Drift stood handing out jet packs to the team before holding one for himself. "You want one or are you going to buzz over on impulse power?"

"Impulse," Springer said.

"Springer, they've slowed to stop. I don't see any trouble but you never know. Go in carefully. We're going to magnetize to the hulls. See you there. Red Wing out."

Springer looked at the monitor showing the spread of ships and the Seekers heading their way. Turning to his group, he grinned. "Show time, boys." With that, he walked to the hatch, stepped out and transformed enough to maintain thrusters. He then buzzed toward the ships waiting nearby, their running lights blinking as they sat stilled in space.

Behind him dropping out of the hatch door, his team began to follow.

-0-TBC May 29, 2014 **edited 6-9-14**


	42. Chapter 42

The Diego Diaries: Out there (dd4 42)

-0-In the darkness of space

They floated over boosted by thrusters as the ships incoming loomed ever larger. They were Decepticon battlecruisers with a number of smaller ships in support, which appeared to number about seven. They were holding in place, their running lights brightly lighting the void. When they reached the first big ship Seekers were gathered on the hold magnetized to maintain their position.

Springer magnetized, then glanced at the others. Nodding, he began the trek to the hatch nearby. It was a door that would let them enter the passage that was closest to the bridge. A scan from their battle shuttle informed them that the vessel's weapons systems were powered down. He paused by the hatch. :This is Springer. I'm here to lock down the ship. Who's leading this venture?:

:I'm Hex. I'm acting captain of this group. Our weapons are powered down and personal arms stored in fused lockers midships. I am assuming you will be boarding to inspect us."

:You would have that right. Order your crews to gather in communal rooms. When they're gathered and the ship is manned by minimal personnel, only then will we come in. The faster you comply, the sooner we leave here for Mars: Springer replied.

:Give us a moment: The line went dormant.

:I am assuming they will comply: Drift said as he squatted on the hull, a smirk firmly on his face.

:My charisma should do the trick: Springer said with a smirk of his own.

Drift snorted, then nodded. :Goes without saying:

:Hex to Springer:

:Springer here:

:Come on board. We're ready. The other ships have signaled compliance:

:Very well: Springer said as he stood to gaze at the other ships which had Autobots standing upon them waiting. :We have compliance. Go in. Anything or anyone gives you slag, shoot: Springer turned to walk to the hatch. It slid open so he stepped inside followed by his team. The door slid shut behind them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together listening to the sound of the teams as they worked their way through the ships. The crews minus a skeleton bridge complement had gathered in large communal rooms on all of the ships, their reactions ranging from muted but hopeful to disdain, suppressed rage and outright disgust. Considering they had all decided to come it was concerning to note that some of them were showing negative emotions to the Wrecker crews going about their ships.

"Could be they just hate the Wreckers," Ratchet offered as he sat with his peds propped up on a chair at the central table. "Although, to know Springer is to love him." Ratchet grinned. "I suppose you can attest to that, Optimus."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, then snorted. "I don't kiss and tell."

Ratchet chuckled. "Good one," he said.

Prowl who was working through the crew manifests that had been sent to them glanced over his shoulder. "I do," he said before turning back to the task at servo.

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at Optimus. "We're going to get drunk here shortly. Just so you know."

Prime sat back regarding Ratchet with affection. "You may not stray to the prison. We can't give the newcomers the wrong impression."

"Don't go there, old mech. I won't have you brawling with the riff raff in the prison. What will the neighbors think?" Ironhide said with a grin.

They bantered together as they listened, worked through the data and waited for the ships to return to Mars. It would take several joors before they would come through the aperture of the bridge to the colony once again.

-0-Out there

Springer walked through the ship going through rooms, checking gun lockers and the armories. The ship was the typical 'Con vessel with minimal comforts and maximum potential for mayhem. When they rounded the corner again, he entered the bridge followed by Drift. Pausing before Hex, Springer considered the big mech. He was tall, well made and lethal appearing. His colors were back and his edgy belligerence had never left. He looked at Springer with a cold expression. "So … do we pass inspection?"

"The ship does. We're checking the crew manifests for criminals and other fraggers. We don't allow them to have freedom right away. Do you have an inter/intra-ship comm capability? If you do, put it on," Springer said as he watched a subordinate turn to make it happen. He considered his words, then began. "This is Springer, Chief of the Wreckers and Chief of Security for the Primal Colony of Mars, Autobot City its main metro area and the secured space into which you will be entering.

"You have obeyed the first set of rules required. What happens next will determine how long it will take you to gain your freedom. Considering that you are Decepticons and pirates, you will have to earn it. You will go to Mars, be scanned and stripped of any capabilities that are a hazard to the peace of our life there. We are nearly four million strong with a lot of children and elders. We have over ten thousand Seekers as well. All of us live in peace and harmony. If you come to disturb that there will be consequences.

"We will be processing you out of the lock up as you demonstrate your willingness to change and obey the laws. You have to give your personal oath to the Prime and to the Matrix he bears. Prime won't be less than disappointed if you frag things up and break it. The Matrix on the other servo will be less forgiving. One former Decepticon gave his oath to the Matrix, then broke it. All that was left of him afterwards was his hollow armor. Everything inside was burned to dust.

"The Matrix will seek balance. If that means you fry, then so be it. It is the essence of Primus so break your oath at your own peril. Balance will be sought immediately by the Matrix even if that means snuffing your spark. You will be enrolled immediately into the Former Decepticon Association which mentors all newbie 'Cons. They are a collaboration of former 'Cons that help you learn the city, your responsibilities and keep you on the straight and narrow.

"The leadership includes but is not limited to Scar, Rampage, Nitro, Revo and Payload. I imagine you might have heard of them. If not find out who they are. The Association seldom allows any infractions to make it to the Prime. They take care of dumb afts themselves. Most of them need medical treatment immediately following their intervention. If you frag up, you go back to jail and stay there. Its in your servos."

Springer turned to gaze at Hex and his crew who were looking at him silently. "What about it then?"

Hex thought a moment, then looked at his crew. "We have no place else to go. Black Shadow and his kind … they're a game changer."

"Prime killed The Fallen with his bare servos. He killed that fragger in a fair fight. We just took out the Decepticon Justice Division," Springer said. It got the desired affect as he said it. "Those crazy fraggers are in cold storage at Autobot City. We can easily put any of your sorry afts there as well if you can't figure it out. I have no problem throwing you into jail and burying the key."

Hex was silent a moment. "Are we cleared to go?" he asked.

"Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We found the ships in order and the crews gathered. We are seeking leave to return," the big Wrecker said.

"You have it," Prime said over the intercom which carried his voice to all the ships.

Springer looked at Hex. "Your ships are forfeit. We will retool them if they are fit and add them to our fleet. If they are sabotaged or mined I will personally unscrew your aft and step on it. Hard. Springer to Red Leader."

"Red Leader here," Red Wing replied from somewhere outside.

"We are going in. Please fly escort for these ships and bring up the rear. If there is anything that looks like an aggressive move destroy the entire ship that makes it," Springer said.

"Understood," Red Wing said, then signed off.

Springer turned to Hex. "Let's go."

Hex turned to his pilot, then nodded. The pilot turned and began to make it so.

-0-On the flight line of the city in the gathering darkness of early evening.

It was getting darker and the temperature was falling. In the holds of Ratchet and Ironhide four infants sat in their warm clothes amid their dollies. They were content to be there. Sunspot and Spot were at the Residence with the little mechs and Miracle. They were being attended to by a doting Kestrel and Tagg.

"Well, this might actually be an easy get," Ratchet said as he stood swaying gently.

"I hope so," Prowl said. "It would be a nice change of pace to win one."

They stood together as big ships began to appear in the sky. They took an orbit then began to land as directed by Fort Max Flight Control. The Former Decepticon Association was out in force along with security and Seekers. They stood together watching the big vessels land, their Seeker complements landing on the ground as well. Wrecker shuttles came through landing in their normal spaces on the 'ready-go' parking spaces kept open for them as first responders.

Sand was kicked up in the brightly lighted expanse of the airfield. Everyone waited including numerous humans on the crates nearby and media figures both Cybertronian and human. It was noisy, then the vessels began to power down. One by one, they shut down their great engines as they settled from their last journey as enemies of Autobot Nation.

Security stepped forward taking up places around the ships, their guns pointed at the vessels. Hatches popped with a hiss of internal atmosphere escaping, then slid back as ramps and staircases descended. Lights inside threw pools on the ground as the ships got ready to deplane their passengers. It was silent a moment, then mechs began to appear walking down to the ground to gather solemnly.

Their optics roamed over the glittering city nearby, its lights glimmering in the thin atmosphere and dusky darkness. The stone fortress nearby bristled with massive guns and electronic towers. Metroplex and Fort Max with their giant Autobrands were easily identified even as less so the numerous metro-formers in the distance. The airfield was vast, filled with commerce and warships waiting in endless rows to go into battle at Prime's command. It was not lost that famous Decepticon ships were among them.

Springer walked down the ramp of one followed by a number of Decepticons. He walked toward Prime, then paused as he reached him. Glancing at the 'Con, Springer turned to Prime. "Hex, Captain of the group. Hex," he said turning to the silent mech, "Optimus Prime."

It was silent a moment, then Hex nodded. "Optimus Prime, I surrender the battle group to your command. I relinquish … we relinquish ourselves to your tender mercies. I am told you require oaths."

Prime nodded. "You were told of the consequences of breaking them?"

"I was," he said nodding. "We all were. Some of us aren't religious. War will do that to a mech but some of us are. We will obey the oaths no matter what the possible outcomes of breaking them."

'Cons were gathering to listen, lots of them. Ratchet considered them, then looked at Hex. "Come by the Hospital some time. I still have the slagger's armor who slagged the Matrix and his oath. That is all that's left of him. His empty armor."

Rampage stepped forward moving toward the group until all of them felt the need to step back from the depth of his malicious aura. "I am Rampage. Who hasn't heard of me?" he asked looking at the crowd of mechs who stared back at him warily. No one spoke up. He nodded. "I am Rampage and I live here. I work here and I have a bond. Do I need to spell out what I would do to anyone of you if you jeopardized that for me?"

No one spoke.

He moved closer to them and they all stepped back a little. "Megatron had a death sentence for bonds, infants and Seekers. We don't like that do we," he said turning to look at the other former 'Cons who stared at the group with dangerous optics. They nodded. "No we don't," Nitro said ominously. "I have a bond and a daughter. I would take it personally if anyone of you fragged up. Seriously personally."

Rampage nodded. "You will give your oaths. You will keep them. The Matrix will kill you if you don't. You will find work that you choose and do it well. You will get a chance to live here, attend school, sports and enjoy life the way it should have been on Cybertron. If you break the law you will go to jail and stay there. We don't take kindly to anyone coming here and ruining our reputation as dependable loyal hardworking citizens. Right?" he asked glancing at his partners.

"No," Revo said. He stepped closer. "I am Revo. You know who I am I suppose."

Some of them nodded. Others just shifted on their peds.

"This is the last chance we have to live a decent life. We love it here. We support Prime because he keeps his word. You frag this up for any of us, you will have to face us in a gauntlet. Do you understand?"

They nodded, the group listening solemnly.

"Good. Now line up and give Prime your oath. We will take care of what comes next," Rampage said. He turned to Optimus. "We will handle them further, Prime. Do you have anything to say to them before we do?"

"No, Rampage. Thank you," Optimus as he turned to Hex and extended his servo. The big mech took it followed by the rest. By the time they had all shaken they were being led to the temporary lock up at the prison nearby. They would be frisked, then put in the pens to shower and wait for morning. When the light of day began to return there would be a mass of former 'Cons, all of them members of the Former Decepticon Association waiting to meet the mech or mechs that they would mentor until they were trustworthy. Nearly all of them would make the cut the first time.

About 20 would learn the hard way.

Two of them would have to run the gauntlet. They would not do it twice.

TBC May 30, 2014** edited 6-10-14**

NOTES: Love the world tonight. The fire is dying down and things are a bit better. Our fire here on the Kenai is the size of Manhattan and the city of Chicago combined.

Gauntlet: This is a punishment as old as the Romans where a person who had fragged up had to run between two rows of people who would strike them with clubs or whips as they ran through. It could be to the death or it might mean they were good to go if they made it to the end. Usually the beaters had to keep one foot stationary and the hapless schmoo could cover their head. It was considered by some preferable to getting a beating or being ridiculed in public with stocks and the like. It is a very harsh punishment and usually did the trick in behavior modification. It is also related to decimation.

The Romans lined their legions up and killed every tenth man in a decimation. It sharped the focus of the other nine greatly. In this story, Megatron uses decimation.


	43. Chapter 43

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 43)

-0-The next orn

Prowl sat at the central table going over the overnight intel and data dump. The sound of peds coming his way only marginally registered. Glancing up at last, he grinned. "What's up, Doc?" he asked with a smirk.

"More experimentation with humor?" Ratchet asked as he sat.

Prowl smirked. "Fragger. What's the word or did you come here just to mock me?"

"I came here to remind you about camping. We did agree to go camping didn't we?" Ratchet asked as he put his big old peds up on a spare chair.

"Dare we? Who knows what horrors will happen if we go away for a few joors or so?" Prowl replied as he took in the maniac sitting across the table from him.

"Joors? Really, Prowl. You're missing the big picture here. We have to sleep out in the Valles and get the big picture," Ratchet replied.

"Bivouac. You want to go on bivouac. I would think nine million years of recharging on a stump would be enough," Prowl replied as he mentally began to organize his 'team' against Ratchet's.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to go and have the twins and Blue come as well. Maybe even any of the grand genitors if they want. Let's give the infants memories," Ratchet replied with a grin knowing full well that the wily winger in front of him was drawing up marching orders even as they spoke. "You know … fun."

"You don't think I can be fun?" Prowl asked with a slight snit.

"I don't know. I think if you're drunk enough you're a barrel of laughs. Camping? That remains to be seen," Ratchet replied.

Prowl regarded Ratchet more than aware that he was trying to play him to his own ends. "I can camp. I'm very good at camping. I often 'camp' in Spirit's room with a real tent made of blankets and sheets. I have skills, Doctor."

"Then dazzle me, mech. Let's do this and bring cameras," Ratchet said with a big smile. "You get a runabout and so will we. All of us meet at the campground in the Valles and camp. You and yours, me and mine, the twins and theirs. What about it, Granny?"

Prowl leaned forward with a smug expression. "Done deal, Granny Pants."

"You're on, Slide Rule," Ratchet said as he rose. "See ya at the camp ground tonight."

"Tonight?" Prowl asked sitting back in his chair.

"We get off at mid orn when schools finish the orn. Come on out and let's do this. I'll let Blue know," Ratchet said.

They stared at each other, implacable wills unwilling to be the woosy. Then Ratchet turned and chuckled his way out of the Center to the City beyond. Prowl watched him go, then shook his helm as Optimus walked from the side door from his office to sit down at the table.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Granny Pants challenged us to camping," Prowl said as he rolled his optics.

Optimus snorted, then chuckled. "So we're camping are we?"

Prowl looked at Prime with a level gaze. "Oh yeah. We're camping."

Prime looked at Prowl, felt the challenge and grinned. "Okay," he said with a smirk.

It was on.

-0-Armory

"Ironhide."

He looked up from his desktop. Prowler was sitting on it working on 'square'. "What?"

Ratchet grinned. "Doing his lessons I see."

"Little mech is excelling," Ironhide said proudly. "He squeezed a ball, ate a cookie and walked across the room. Top of his class."

Ratchet laughed, then nodded. "We're camping this afternoon. I'll organize the expedition. We leave when school is out for the weekend. Be ready to beat Prowl's aft off with your superior scout master skills. Is the camping gear in the locker in the basement?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then sat back. "Are you insane? Yes, it is."

"No. I'm looking to give the infants experiences. Be ready to roll," Ratchet said as he turned to walk out. He disappeared up the stairs nearby in seconds.

Prowler who watched him go looked at Ironhide. He smiled brilliantly. Ironhide grinned back. "Your ada is a loon."

Prowler smiled brilliantly again. No argument there.

-0-In the basement of their tower

Ratchet opened their locker and noted a number of items that made him smile every time he came down to look for something. Three tiny cribs lined the back wall, Hero's, Orion's and the one for Praxus who had just come into a big boy bed himself. Their camping gear was stored in a duffel bag, all of it packing down to small sizes due to Cybertronian genius and the requests of customers of The Sporting Gear Company of Terra.

He lugged it out, then locked the locker which held a lot of ordinance and weapons that Ironhide **"JUST HAD TO HAVE AROUND (HIM) ME BECAUSE I'M A CHAOS BRINGING FRONT LINER, RATCHET!"**

After a cup bounced off his helm, he meekly took the worst of it to the locker after being reminded that the neighbors would talk if one of the sparklings wandered out into the hallway with a concussion grenade in his/her mouth. Dragging it to the elevator, Ratchet rode up and put the heavy bag in the living room of the apartment. Pausing, he walked to the monitor nearby. "Ratchet to Bluestreak."

A pause, then a cheerful winger was online. "Ratchet."

"Blue, what are you three doing this weekend?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing that I know of. What's up?" Blue asked.

"We're going camping in the Valles. I shamed Prowl into trying to be a better genitor, to give his little bits memories of their childhood so they're coming too. What about it? Why don't you three come and bring the infants? Rent a runabout, get tents and sleeping bags, then meet us at the campground."

"That would be fun!" Blue said. "I'll get the ball rolling and call you. When are we leaving?"

"After the infants get out of school," Ratchet said.

"Got ya. I'll call you shortly," Blue said, then the line was cut.

Ratchet turned, rummaged through the gear bag, then grinned. "All we really need. Mostly." With that, he turned to walk out to the elevator and the first stop of part two of **CAMPING!**

-0-In the dojo

Ratchet walked to the door, then scanned the crowd inside. Drift and Springer were sitting on the couch laughing over a joke when he walked to the lounge area pausing beside Kup who sat in a chair with Dawg on his lap. "Where's the twins?"

"Sunny's taking Bob in for his check up at The Animal Store and Sideswipe's some place," Kup said. "I think Blue called him to come to the apartment."

"Good," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he looked at Springer and Drift. "We're going on a family camping trip. You two need to come to the civilian airport when the school siren sounds. Bring gear, a tent, sleeping bags. I'll bring the food. Got it?"

Springer and Drift stared at Ratchet, then each other. "Uh … okay," Springer said.

"Good. That's a good son," Ratchet said with a chuckle. Then he turned and walked out the door on his mission.

It was silent a moment, then Drift grinned. "This might be fun."

"Bring the good high grade," Springer said as he considered the possibilities.

"Count on it," Drift said with a grin as Sideswipe came through the door. "What did Blue want?"

"We're going camping," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Funny you should say that," Springer said before being drowned out by laughter.

-0-At the Grocery Store in Metroplex

Ratchet pushed a big empty cart as he considered what kind of food that they would have. He saw a camp stove in the gear bag and knew they could heat things up. He did an internet scan for camping food, then turned his cart heading for the proper aisles. He walked to the drinks section and pulled several cases of their favorite beer along with infant drinks for the sparklings and Springer. He snorted.

/... Springer …/

He pushed onward heading for the section that held a 'Summer Food From Earth' display that was designed to showcase something that was becoming wildly popular among the denizens of the colony, hotdogs, hamburgers and their typical food accessories in a picnic and camping setting. He tossed 'buns' in the cart along with 'condiments' and 'chips'.

/... mmmm … chips …/

He moved to the section with 'hot dog wieners' and 'sliced cheese'. Continuing onward, he gathered the ingredients for 'smores', something that was almost constitutionally required among the humans, pickles, infant snacks, candy for big boys and several kind of desserts. He looked at the stuff, then considered they needed more different things. They would eat a dinner followed by breakfast and lunch. If they stayed longer they would need more food for dinner.

And there were many coming. / … Ironhide and me … Springer, Drift, the infants … Blue will probably bring a whole targ to spit over a fire … I love you, Blue … Prowl will probably have his catered, the slagger … Miss Priss … we need more food … dog food too … and beer … we will need beer …/

He continued onward considering what they would need and want for eats.

-0-At the apartment in Tyger Pax

Blue and Sideswipe came through the door carrying the tents, sleeping bags and other gear they got at The Sporting Gear Store. They dropped it on the floor, then looked through it. From the tents, sleeping bags and camp stove, they were set.

"I'm going to the dojo and see about Dawg and Sunny. I suppose we have to bring Dawg and Bob," Sideswipe said as Bluestreak stood with a datapad going over his list.

"We do, Sideswipe. We're a family," Blue said distractedly.

Sideswipe grinned, then turned. "I'll be back."

"Sideswipe, reserve a runabout for us, okay?" Blue said glancing up for a second.

"I will," Sideswipe said as he walked out.

"I better get to the grocery," Blue said as he headed for the door. He disappeared right away.

-0-Rounding a corner at the Grocery In The Mall of Metroplex

They nearly collided as they stepped from different aisles into one of the big intersections in the vast store. They stopped short of crashing, then stared at each other.

"Prowl!Ratchet!Bluestreak!" -Prowl, Ratchet, Bluestreak

"Well, well … getting your grub on?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "What does the Messiah say about camping this weekend, Prowler?"

"Whatever I tell him to say," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Can I ask him?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Prowl said smoothly.

The three looked each others cart over, then all three turned and hurried onward.

/... slag, my hot dogs better be good … slagger …/ -Ratchet

/... frag, Ratchet's going traditional … my hamburgers better be good … of course, how can you ruin hot dogs? … heh-heh-heh … Ratchet, you are such a doofus … where is the caviar? …/ -Prowl

"Let's see … baby food … something really nice for breakfast … Sunstreaker," Blue said as he paused.

Sunstreaker walked down the aisle taking the cart from Blue. "What are you looking for, Babe?"

"Something edible. I think Prowl and Ratchet are going to try and out do each other. I want something along that we can eat without choking," Blue said with a grin. "This is going to be fun, Sunny."

"I hope so, Blue," Sunstreaker said with a grin. They continued onward down the aisle as Sunstreaker pushed the cart and Bluestreak filled it.

-0-At the civilian airfield

They reached the airfield, then transformed. Several runabouts were in the operational sector of the field, an attendant standing in the little office waiting for the reservations to arrive. Ratchet walked to the office and got his little runabout checked out. As he turned to go to Ironhide to unload the big mech so he could transform, he watched as Prowl drove up.

Prowl transformed, then paused to look at Ironhide. "I see you brought the kitchen sink."

"Where's your slag or do you expect me to feed your mob too?" Ratchet said as he began to pull things out of Ironhide.

"I will bring it. Right now, I'm getting the ride. See ya there," Prowl said as he walked past heading to the attendant nearby.

Ratchet emptied Ironhide's bed, then the big mech transformed. "Help me load the ship. I think we're ahead here."

Ironhide snorted, then laughed. "You're competing are you?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said. "Team Us is ahead. Pack this like a good scout," Ratchet said as he popped the hatch back of the little vessel.

Ironhide grinned, then began to pack things inside. It all fit, then they closed it. Ratchet grinned. "Climb in. I'll take us to the landing pad on the roof of the hospital. You get the infants at Terra and I'll get Sunspot."

Ironhide climbed in as Ratchet revved the vessel up. Flying swiftly to Terra, Ratchet let Ironhide out, then flew onward. As they disappeared Prowl flew up and onward to the Fortress and the vacant land behind its massive walls. Optimus Prime already had his marching orders. He was to get the infants. All of the rest including infant care things and toys were in the Fortress along with enough food to founder an army.

-0-At the airfield

Springer and Drift threw their things into the small runabout, shutting the hatch back. Entering, Springer fired up the vessel and they had lift off. Disappearing into the mid afternoon sunlight, they headed for the Valles, tent, sleeping bags, odds, ends and beer in the back.

-0-At the dojo

They watched Dawg waddle out of the dojo following Sunstreaker and Bob as they headed off for 'camping'. It was silent a moment, then Kup looked at Hercy. "Want to go camping?"

"Sure."

The two arose, then walked out together. Smokey, Hot Rod, Jolt, Sandstorm, Smokescreen and Devcon, Cliffjumper, First Aid and Bumblebee watched them go, then turned to look at each other. "You wanna go camping?" Hot Rod asked with a grin.

Everyone nodded with a grin of their own. They rose and walked out together.

-0-TBC May 31, 2014 **edited 7-3-14**

NOTE: We have variable weather here, windstorms that knocked out the power for a while. Take care out there. If this misses a day or is late, that is why. :D:D:D


	44. Chapter 44

The Diego Diaries: Campin' 1 (dd4 44)

-0-At the top of the Medical Tower

Ratchet looked at the mound of stuff he had humped up in trips. There were bags galore. All the camping stuff was crammed into the duffel. Another duffel contained all the things necessary for four toddlers and a youngling to be cared for and amused by. That didn't count the food and booze. He gripped two and hustled out stowing them in the rear compartment of the Cybertronian version of a Pinto. It would all fit.

Turning, hustling out, he passed Breakdown on the way to the elevator. "Is there an emergency, Ratchet?" the big mech who adored the other big mech asked.

"We're going camping in the Valles, Breakdown," Ratchet said with a pulsar-sized smile as the doors closed. Down he went.

Breakdown stood a moment contemplating bivouacking for fun, then turned to walk into the doctor's station nearby. Knockout looked up. "What's up?"

"Wanna go camping?" Breakdown asked.

-0-Youngling Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide entered the lobby and took the elevator up to the sixth floor where the classrooms were. As he entered the lobby to wait he paused beside a bemused Optimus. "Did Prowl tell you that we're camping?"

"I have my orders," Optimus said with a smile. "I think this might be amusing."

"I **DEMAND** that it is. I think that the head and subordinate director of the Autobot Scouts owe us a fun time don't you? I never thanked you for appointing Prowler Ironhide's right servo mech. I think its good for his spark to be a doofus now and again," Ratchet said.

"He's funny a lot," Optimus said with a nod.

"He's hilarious. What makes it funnier is Prowl doesn't know that," Ratchet said as the doors to Mr. Terradive's class opened. He stepped out and braced the door, then paused. "Hi. Do you need the younglings early?"

"We're going camping in the Valles together," Ratchet said with a grin. Optimus nodded, a bemused expression on his handsome face.

"That sounds wonderful!" Terradive said with a smile. "I'll get the kids." He went inside, then seconds later infants came pouring out.

"Ada, what are you here for?" Sunspot asked as Spot stood next to him wagging his little tail.

"We're going camping," Ratchet replied. Everyone of the shorties stared at him, then squeed loudly. They turned as a mass, then headed for the elevator nearby to get Rambler from the Intermediate School, waving to Roto as they turned to go. They chatted a moment with Roto who stepped out of the elevator, then went whooping away as the doors closed on them.

Roto watched them enter the elevator, then leave. He walked to Terradive who was standing with a crowd of excited infants surrounding him. "Where are they going?" he asked with a grin.

"Camping," Terradive said with a chuckle.

So were they.

-0-At the same time

"I would like a tent, two sleeping bags and a camp stove. Please."

Gin-see nodded, then turned walking to the warehouse behind the counter. Pausing, he looked at the big mech. "You want a single tent?" he asked the big mech.

"There's only going to be two of us and I'm the biggest," Breakdown said with a nod.

Knockout who was standing beside him with an expression of exasperation and lingering surprise shook his helm. "I can't believe you would willingly bivouac. What would possibly make you think this was a good idea?"

"Its fun," Breakdown said staring down at the fuming winger beside him. He **LOVED** to frag with the little narcissist.

"Fun. I can think of dozens of things that are fun. What about my finish?!" He looked at Breakdown who looked at him with a smirk.

Nothing.

Knockout shook his helm, then crossed his arms in front of him because he knew, **HE KNEW** it made his wheels look hot.

Still nothing.

He was doomed to go 'camping'.

Gin-see walked out with gear, then slid it across the counter. "We ask that customers let us know how it goes. We try and incorporate your suggestions into improvements when we can."

"You want my opinion?" Knockout said, then he hopped around a second gripping his leg.

"We will. Thanks," Breakdown said picking up the gear bags. He walked to the door and outside heading to the subway to go to the airfield. Knockout gave chase bitching along the way. "You kicked me in the shin!" he babbled as they walked down the subway entrance and disappeared.

-0-At the Hall of Veterans beneath Fortress Maximus

They entered the lounge, meeting center, counseling center, military gear storage center and all around ground zero for all that was regular army and/or veteran heading for the Clerk of the Unit who stood nearby behind a half door working on inventory lists. They were responsible for gear of all manner and shapes, both personal and governmental, keeping it centrally located in this and fifteen other sites throughout the colony. The group paused, then grinned.

"Hi," Meto said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"We need stuff. We're going camping." -Smokey and Hot Rod, Jolt, Sandstorm, Devcon and Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, First Aid and Bumblebee, Hercy and Kup

Meto grinned. "You came to the right place."

Moments later, they walked out together heavily laden. All of it would be khaki but it would bear the Emblem of the Primes.

-0-Camp Gliese, way the hell out there

"You ready to go?" Alor asked impatiently.

Blackjack finished his report, then turned with a grin. "I was born ready."

-0-At RTR Tools

"Ratchet just buzzed me, Tie and said the family is going camping in the Valles. They want to know if we can come. They said just bring sleeping bags," Ravel said as they began to shut their doors early on this, the day before weekend. Since they always took one or more infants into their care on this, their permanent 'date night' they had changed their hours of operation. On the orn before weekend the doors closed just before the schools did.

Ratchet nearly had the vapors when he heard. **"THAT'S SLAGGING AWESOME, ADA!"**

"Now, now, Ratchet. Words. Besides, we will just open two joors earlier when the new week starts."

Dedication, thy name is Ravel.

(You little cutie, you.) -Everyone

"I think that would be fun, Ravie. Where do we get sleeping bags?" Tie asked as he set the temps for the smelters in repose.

They walked to the community bulletin board, checked the business listings and found The Sporting Gear Company nearby. They would lock up, go there to get gear, walk home to settle things, grab a number of toys, their book datapads and Appa Ratchet, then go to the airport to be taken to the Valles in a runabout service just for such things. It would be awesome. They would also be flying in with Miler and Venture and a very delighted Kestrel and Tagg who had their stuff and were waiting.

Excited calls between the elders was the thing.

-0-Airfield

They watched as Miler, Venture, Kestrel, Tagg, Ravel and Tie Down entered a small runabout which rose and took off heading in the direction of the great Valley of the Mariners. Devcon smirked as he watched their gear being loaded into a larger vehicle. "It might be a bit crowded," he said with a chuckle.

"The more the merrier," Smokescreen said as several concept cars raced their direction. All of them but one transformed, then took boxes from the grocery store out of the one. He transformed, then watched as the others loaded up. "Did you bring my brand?" Smokescreen asked.

"We did," Sandstorm said with a grin. "We even brought food."

Hercy snorted. "Waste of good room," he said to general hilarity all around. They then turned to load up. Their vessel took off too.

-0-At the Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked through the bridge with Flint, laughing and joking in great spirits for the weekend ahead. It would be a short trip to The Sporting Gear Store who would have to restock their inventory with their order in servo. Gin-see would cheerfully give them the spiel … "We hope to get your opinions because our customers are our greatest critics and support for improvements."

Alor hugged her, then took their gear in servo. "We will, sweetie. Have a great weekend. We're going camping with our grand sparklings in the Valles."

"Oh, how fun!" Gin-see said as the store employees gathered around her. "Take care."

"We will," Blackjack said as they turned to leave for the airport.

Gin-see grinned, then looked at the others. "Camping in the Valles. That sounds like fun."

They all agreed that would be an **AWESOME** way to spend weekend.

They would.

-0-In Sciences

"Did you hear? Optimus is going camping in the Valles. Apparently, Ratchet got Prowl's goat." Wheeljack grinned, then waited.

Perceptor looked up from his calculations with a strange expression. "Why would Ratchet want Prowl's goat? I had no idea he had gotten a Terran ungulate for a pet."

Wheeljack stifled a loud guffaw, then sat down across from Perceptor. "How about going camping, Percy? We can bring fireworks to the show. We can test that new stuff you formulated. The Festival of Primus is in four decaorns after all."

Perceptor stared at Wheeljack a moment parsing his sanity. "Bivouacking? You would do that by choice?"

"Yes," Wheeljack said with a nod.

Perceptor who adored him, who would do anything that Wheeljack wanted no matter what he wanted himself nodded back. "All right."

Wheeljack who knew Perceptor would do anything he wanted because he loved him that much found himself doubly loving the elegant mech with a big spark. "Okay. Let's get this organized."

They did.

They also missed completely an eerie parallel in their relationship. Another pair were wired the same way. Whatever Ironhide wanted Ratchet would do. Ironhide loved Ratchet even more than he thought possible because he knew that Ratchet would.

PvWJ meet IvR.

-0-Elita, Jetta and Arcee

They sat down at the central table a bit on the peeved side. They needed signatures from Prowl and/or Prime for sign offs on construction and were told that they were going 'camping'.

Voluntary bivouac.

"It has to be some more of Ratchet's voodoo," Elita said with a grin as Mirage, Blaster and Jazz joined them.

"What is?" Blaster asked.

"Camping in the Valles with infants," Jetta said with a grin.

"Sounds like fun."

Everyone glanced at Jazz who grinned. "Sounds like fun. Why not join them? Eating out under the stars, campfires, booze."

"Who wouldn't want to do that?" Elita asked to no one in general.

"Magnus,"Arcee said as she paused a moment. Her smile widened. "I think I'm going camping with Magnus."

"Magnus agreed?" Elita asked withe surprise.

"I have my ways," Arcee said smugly.

"I can imagine," Jazz said to great mocking laughter. "Let's all go. I got nothing this weekend."

Mirage looked at Jazz like he had grown a horn in the middle of his forehead. "Truly?"

"Truly," Jazz said rising. "Last one there is a targ." He turned and hustled for the door. The rest were hot on his heels in pursuit.

-0-At the airfield

Blackjack transformed after being unloaded, then walked to a runabout with gear in servo just like Alor and Flint. They began to load up a swift runabout with the company name that managed them, 'Autobot City Taxi Service' painted in silver letters on the white body of the vessel. It had an Autobrand, the Emblem of the Primes and Cybertron in a row at the end of the company name. There were several hundred of them parked in the vast lot next to this, the private civilian airfield of the colony. Nearby, there were lines and lines of private craft, most of them made by the Autobot City Private Shuttle Club of which Roadie was a member.

They closed the hatch, then climbed in. It would be short trip to the Valles under the sure servos of Alor of Iacon. He would sing with happiness all the way there. Blackjack and Flint would join him.

-0-At the scene of the crime

Ratchet set the runabout down. Behind him winched into their seats, Hero, Orion, Praxus, Sunspot and Spot sat excitedly chattering. Ironhide sat with Prowler in his arms as Ratchet settled the ship in the parking lot of the Valles Campground of Mars, a maintained facility with amenities and younglings studying naturalism at the University running it. They lived in a nice house nearby and supervised campers as they came in. This was the first and most popular campground on Mars which now numbered 14 carefully chosen sites. It was the place where Prime and Ironhide made their first steps into the outdoor life with infants. Now it was groomed, organized and that side of awesome.

It had a set aside space of big toys and swings for infants and a discreetly placed public wash rack.

Bivouac, my aft.

Ratchet walked back to the runabout with the number of their campsite. The younglings were happy to see them as they expected a flood for the weekend. They were among the first so they got a spectacular campsite on a rise nearby. "We're good to go. Why don't you carry this stuff up there and I'll watch the infants?" Ratchet suggested as he took Prowler into his arms.

As they bantered about that another shuttle came in for a landing. It was Prime and Co. It settled, then everyone climbed out including Prowl who was holding Sojourner in a blanket. He walked to Ratchet with a grin. "So … you're here."

"We are," Ratchet said with a grin. He turned, then helped the infants out of his vessel because they saw the Primes and wanted out too. They danced like maniacs a moment, then all turned to look up at the adults. Ratchet snorted. "Sunspot and you little mechs, why don't you help your atars take things to the campsite. We will help but we have the babies."

"Stash them in your carry holds, slaggers," Ironhide said as he began to take things out. "What the frag have you got in these bags? Anvils?"

Ratchet snorted. "Big femme."

They began to unload two runabouts with infants standing around them begging to help. When they finally loaded Ironhide and Prime, they turned to walk to the campsite up the hill, a trail of sparklings following like baby ducks.

Orion carried a cup, Praxus two spoons. Rambler, T-Bar, Sunspot and Spirit carried small bags of food. Ratchet carried a gear bag in one servo while holding Prowler. Prowl carried Sojourner and their camp stove. "I told my genitors to come and Optimus's. I hope they do. Even if its just for a few joors, they should come."

"I told Alor and my ada. Expect a full on invasion," Ratchet said with a grin as they ambled ever upward behind the heavily laden ahead of them.

He would have no idea.

-0-TBC June 1, 2014 **edited 6-12-14**

More to come tonight I think unless the lights go out. :D:D:D


	45. Chapter 45

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 45)

-0-Around the world in eighty daze

"I heard that Optimus and Prowl are taking the family camping." Everyone paused in the science habitat to stare at Will Lennox who just arrived from N.E.S.T. nearby. He grinned. "Yes. They camp out."

"Wow. When you think you can't love them more than you do, they do things like this," Cindy Teasdale, a NASA employee attached to the human permanent habitat project with her twin, Lola shook her head. "Where are they?"

"At Campground One in the Valles," Will replied as he grabbed a sandwich off the plate in the middle of the table. A cold beer complimented it amazingly. "It would seem Ratchet goaded Prowl into going. They have a sort of competition on some things I'm told. But that isn't the best part."

"You don't find giant robots camping out in a public campground awesome enough?" Mikaela asked with a grin.

"It seems that everyone and their targ is going too. I went into the dojo to shoot the shit and no one was there. I asked the kid who keeps the place neat and he said that most of the bots are going to the Valles to go camping with Ironhide, Ratchet, Prime and Prowl," Will said. "It looks like the kind of party you dream of is taking shape out there."

Lola rose to walk to the comm station nearby. Sitting, she called up a number. "Hello, this is Bluestreak. We're camping. If you really need us call Ops Center and they will forward the call. Leave a message otherwise. Bye!" Bluestreak's face faded to a message file. **"BLUESTREAK! HOW CAN YOU GO CAMPING AND NOT TAKE ME!?"** She signed off her name, then turned to the others. "I bet every bot in town is going there. Where is this campground? I want to go."

They all turned to a nearby computer and began to search for the campground where the party was going to happen.

Even Glenn Morshower.

-0-At the place of camp-age

They set down their loads, taking from the infants their share of the stuff brought upward. Looking around, they surveyed their space. It was immaculate, ringed with rocks to show their borders and afforded a spectacular view. Prime grinned. "I will set up the tents."

"I bet you will, sparkling," Ironhide said with a grin. He reached into his bag, then tossed the tents to Optimus who caught them with undisguised delight.

Everyone glanced at each other, then the giant mechanism who tapped the code release of the tent package in his servo. It immediately inflated, flew upward, then came back down landing on Orion with a soft whoosh. Ratchet grabbed it pulling it up. Orion was flat on his back staring upward at the sky. Everyone leaned in. He smiled brilliantly. Sunspot rescued him. Everyone looked at Prime who grinned sheepishly.

"I can see why you like that, sparkling," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"**DO IT AGAIN!**" -every sparkling present including the tall ones.

One after another, one by one, the tents were inflated, flew upward, then landed. Prowl and Ratchet took them putting them in a neat line around the edges of their large space, then they staked themselves down automatically. "I like these," Sunspot said with a grin.

"I get to deflate them. That is an order," Optimus said. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged. "It's funny."

Prowl snorted, then reached into bags pulling out tiny deflated sleeping bags. Tossing them into the tent they belonged in, he turned to watch as camp stoves were set up. Orion was helpful in that he wasn't at all but not wanting to dampen his sense of 'helpfulness' he was only pulled out of the way like **ALL THE TIME.**

"Okay, Ratchet. Turn them on," Ironhide said with a smirk on his face.

Ratchet looked at him, then walked to the two sitting side-by-side. Reaching down, he switched them both on. "Like that, Only One?" Ratchet asked with a voice dripping with fake innocence. He had heard the story and figured it out in the locker room in the basement of their building. His ada didn't raise no fools.

Ironhide looked at him, the camp stoves, Optimus bent over laughing, Orion gathering stones to plug them up with, his servos, Ratchet …

-0-On the way

They swept in, then landed taking their number from the park attendant. It would be next to Primes', the pattern of settlement going outward from the settled areas to the edges of the park. Of course, you could be anti-social and request a secluded campsite right away but who was that fragged?

Sunstreaker walked back to the shuttle in the parking lot, then helped get the infants out of the runabout.

Bluestreak was already organizing things, piling Sideswipe with bags and the like until he could barely see anything. When Sunstreaker arrived, Blue put the last on him then surveyed his kingdom. "I'll get the infants. You follow me."

"Where? I can't see a thing, Blue," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"Come on," Blue said as he picked up the twins, then Kaon. "We're going camping!" he said cheerfully, then set off looking for campsite number 2.

"Keep talking, Babe," Sunstreaker said as Bob and Dawg followed him. "I'll know which way to go."

With banter and snark, they made their way up the winding trail to campsites 1 and 2.

-0-Hi-ho, hi-ho, its off our rockers we go!

**"HEY! ADA! LOOK WHO IS HERE!"** Sunspot said as he looked down the trail.

Kaon was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, smiling to beat the band as he zeroed in on Sunspot. They came together in a hug followed by the twinnies who were running as fast as tiny mites could. Everyone paused to hug and kiss them, passing them around before putting them down on the ground.

"Help here," Sideswipe said behind a mountain of stuff in his arms. It was taken, then placed in the space next to them which was on the same shelf. There were about fifteen more campsites on the shelf before it went down a short terrace to about fifteen more. It spread out for some distance some of it disappearing around the bend of the hillside.

"Great view," Sideswipe said as he looked around. "I guess we have to set up."

"I get to set up the tents," Optimus said with a big grin.

"Yes, let the sparkling do that," Ironhide said as he glowered at the camp stoves. "Let Ratchet turn on your camp stove, the slagging know-it-all."

General hoo-hah greeted that as they watched the First Disciple of Primus activate the tents. They bounced but were retrieved and set up. That was when the grandgenitors arrived.

**"OTHER ADA!"** Orion shouted as he stared down slope at the parking lot where ships were beginning to land. He turned and with his short little legs began to run for the road that led downward. Ratchet followed him, picking Orion up halfway down when he ran out of steam. By the time they reached the first set of shuttles with his family on board, the shuttles with Blackjack's party had reached them too.

"Ratchet, this is pretty desolate," Ravel said looking around as he got out. "I've never seen this kind of thing before," he said as he looked out at the massive canyon that ran in both directions to the horizons and beyond.

"Good. Learn something new every orn," Ratchet said as Alor walked to him liberating Orion.

"We just got in. I'll let Blackjack and Flint get the baggage. Why don't we go see what camp looks like Ravie?" Alor asked as he led the way.

Ratchet helped with the baggage and soon Blackjack, Tie Down, Appa Ratchet providing mostly moral support, Kestrel, Tagg laughing with Flint and Ratchet headed back upward toward their camp and campsites 3 and 4. They were right next to campsite 1 and 2. Things were looking up. As they were toiling upward the runabout bearing Drift and Springer landed in the parking lot. They would be campsite 5.

"Look at that. A pack train," Drift said with a chuckle. They stepped out of their vessel. As Springer checked in Drift got their gear waiting for Springer to join him. It was beautiful all around them and he found himself truly looking forward to downtime with the fam.

They turned to go up the trail snarking and laughing as they rose to the occasion. Literally. Little tykes and dogs ran down the trail to check them out, then were carried along with gear bags to the top where they were gently placed on the ground.

"Look what the targs dragged in. Do you have tents? Check in with the big sparkling if you do," Ratchet said nodding to Optimus who was sitting in a camp chair relaxing with a beer. He reached into a cooler tossing them both an ice cold brew. "Put your tents right there and I'll get to them."

Springer laughed. They took their gear to the proper campsite and tossed it down, returning to the melange of bots standing around two blazing camp stoves. As they did more ships began to land.

-0-Nearby in the parking lot

Magnus grudgingly got out of his officially allotted runabout, the one that said 'City Manager of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars' on the doors. Arcee climbed out, stretched, then grinned at him. "I feel better already," she said as Elita and Jetta climbed out too.

"I'm glad you do, Arcee," Magnus said in his typically dour manner.

"Relax, Magnus," Jetta said as he began to gather up their gear. "This is going to be fun."

"I don't know. I think he's constitutionally unable to have fun," Arcee said winking at the big red and black mech.

Magnus looked at her sourly. "I know how to have fun."

"Then show me," Arcee said tossing him a gear bag. They unloaded, then began to trek to the campsite that was granted to them when Elita checked in.

Ratchet was organizing his site when Magnus and Company appeared on the road that bordered and led to all the campsites from the main trail. **"ARCEE! WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

Arcee laughed, then paused. "You didn't think you and Ironhide were going away to frag like cyber bunnies without us did you?"

Ratchet laughed, then glanced at his scandalized ada. "Nope. Welcome aboard. I see you brought Smiley with you."

"That's **MY MECH** you're talking about there," Arcee said with a big smile.

It was at that moment a very big shuttle landed at the parking lot below. They all paused to look as it began to empty out. "A clown car has arrived, Ironhide. Look. A clown car."

It appeared that it would never empty but then it did. Ratchet laughed uproariously. He looked at Prime. "They can't let Mom and Dad go away without coming."

"Who is it?" Optimus asked as he sipped his beer, surveyed the growing pile of tents and held his daughter. He was one happy mech.

"Well, I see Hercy and Kup. Devcon is here. Smokescreen and Dev. That's Hot Rod and Smokey. This should be interesting. I suppose Dev will recharge between Smokey and Hot Rod. Jolt, Sandstorm … First Aid and Bee … oh my. My personal favorite. Cliffjumper," Ratchet recited.

Enormous groans met with enormous laughter greeted that news as more shuttles were seen coming in for a landing. "It gets better," Ratchet said as he moved closer to the edge of the mesa. "I see Terradive and Roto. Maybe they can give you some tips, Ironhide since you abandoned them for home school."

Ironhide blanched, giving Ratchet the evil optic. "Frag that, old mech. I'm doing good. Just ask Prowler circle and square."

"I will," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I see … oh Primus. Breakdown and Knockout. He brought Knockout with him, the slagger."

"Serves you right," Ironhide said with a grin as he sat in a camp chair and popped a brew.

Two more ships landed while another waited. One of them appeared to have several members of The Sports Gear Store employees.

"We can give them intel on their stuff face-to-face," Sideswipe said as he planted a camp chair around the two camp stoves and joined a growing number of mechs for a beer.

"I see Blaster, Revet, their sparkling and Roadie," Ratchet said as more mechs stepped out of ships. "Oh frag. Jazz, Mirage … Wheeljack! Wheeljack and Perceptor! Percy is here!"

All of them leaned forward to look, then Sunspot smiled up at his ada. "I'll go help them. They might need it and they might get lost." He turned with the little mechs in tow heading downward to help.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Optimus said with an enormous grin. Two more tents were tossed on his growing pile. When he finished his beer, he would spend the next few breems showing everyone how to open a tent. It would be hilarious.

-0-TBC June 1, 2014


	46. Chapter 46

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 46)

-0-On the trail

They walked up arms filled with gear, slag flying right and left. Blaster and Revet walked with their son, 'Vette, Uncle Roadie following. Jazz and Mirage came along behind as all paused before Ratchet. That mech stood with servos on hips grinning at the mob before him and the mob coming along behind. "What the frag?"

"You don't mind do you, Ratchet? It just sounded like so much fun," Revet asked in his sweet way.

"Frag no! The more the better. Prime requires you let him inflate your tents," Ratchet said nodding to the big mech lounging on a chair with his daughter while Miracle ate a cookie out of his servo.

"Sounds like a deal," Blaster said with a chuckle. They moved onward looking for their site as others followed.

"Bee! What are you and First Aid doing here? I would think since the city is empty that you would want to frag on Prowl's desk," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

A sharp jab from an elbow greeted that as Prowl walked to join him. "I see that word got around," he said with a gimlet optic.

"Nothing like a bivouac," Hercy said as he paused behind Bee and First Aid. "Clears the sinuses."

"You don't have sinuses, old mech," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Don't confuse me with logic, Ratchet," Hercy said as he nudged Bee. "Keep moving, youngling. You're holding up the parade."

They laughed moving onward as others filed by almost as if passing in review of Ratchet and Prowl.

"Ratchet, thanks for the invite," Devcon said with a smirk.

"You're welcome." He glanced at Prowl. "Did I invite them?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just collateral damage to your dementia," Prowl said as he bent down to pick up Iacon.

"Card game tonight at my tent," Smokescreen said with a smirk. They continued onward. Jolt, Sandstorm, Terradive, Roto and Cliffjumper passed by getting a load and delivering it. Soon the traffic on the trail calmed down so Ratchet turned to the campsite. Pausing, he grinned. Everyone over ten feet tall was sitting in a camp chair around the two camp stoves. They were sipping beer, talking and laughing. It was a bit strange for both he and Prowl. Most of the time when they were roughing it in the boondocks there was no family, no food half the time, certainly no beer and no infants running around babbling.

"This is a strange sight, Prowler." -Ratchet

"I hear ya." -Prowl

Pause.

"What now?" -Prowl

"Food?" -Ratchet

"Sounds good." -Prowl

Pause.

"Do you know how to cook this stuff?" -Prowl

"No. Do you?" -Ratchet

"You have to ask?" -Prowl with a sniff, the slagger

They walked forward pausing before the circle of mechs laughing and talking. Ironhide who was on his second beer heading to Feel No Pain Land glanced at Ratchet with a giant grin. Orion sitting on his lap grinned too, an eerie version of his old pa. **"OLD MECH! I'M HUNGRY! FOOD! NOW!"**

Several slaps to the helm sorted out that slag as Ratchet loomed over the seated chaos bringer. "You came that close to the edge, Ironhide. Dinner will be served. Maybe." He turned to the cliff side where the containers and gear bags were stacked. Prowl followed watching Ratchet as he began to rummage through things. Ratchet paused, then looked at the winger. "Are you going to help?" he asked.

"No."

Ratchet snorted, then continued.

"Ali, Ratchet is looking for dinner to cook. Are you afraid too?" Blackjack asked.

Ratchet paused, then cast a severe optic at the snickering chorus behind him. **"YOU** come over here and do this."

"No. You take point." Alor grinned, then picked up Uraya who stood waiting with her arms up.

"Slaggers," Ratchet said with a grin of his own. "You'll be sorry." He paused. "Let me rephrase that," he replied to a hallelujah chorus of slag. He pulled out a box marked 'corn dogs-infants' and one marked 'corn dogs-adults'. Turning, he paused at the expression on Prowl's face. "What?"

"You can't be serious," Prowl said with a sniff. Again.

"What did **you** bring, tight aft?" Ratchet asked as he began to open the box and arrange condiments on the top of the boxes of food for use. He looked at the bag in his hand and read the directions. "Let me see … you bend this and stuff it inside the bag. That heats it up." Ratchet took a stick from a ring that was in the box, bent it, then put it inside sealing it again. It began to get hot in his servo. He glanced at Alor, then grinned. Pulling one out, he turned and walked to Alor. "Eat this and shut up." Ratchet handed him the corn dog.

"Why, Ratchet … I do declare. What a refined mech you are indeed," Alor said taking the corn dog from his son-in-law.

"I don't know where he gets that, Alor. We raised him to be better," Ravel said casting his one and only offspring a nuclear optic even as Appa Ratchet chuckled. "And you would think he would do better. After all, we are in the company of a holy personage in our Prime."

Everyone who was grinning with a beer in their servos glanced at Optimus who was sitting with several of his own infants in his lap, a beer in his servo and a grin on his face. "Who me?" he asked.

"Yes, you. What do you want on your slagging corn dog, Messiah of our people?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"He's not eating a corn dog, Ratchet. I have all the food he's going to be eating. I made it myself before we came," Prowl sniffed with a smirk.

Ratchet looked at him, then smirked back. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes. I did. Loser."

"When, slagger? When did you have the time to make food for this jaunt when I only reminded you this morning?" Ratchet leaned in gandering at the winger with gimlet optics.

"Some of us can multitask," Prowl lied. He turned putting Iacon down on Optimus's already over crowded lap, then walked to the next campsite and the food containers there. Everyone watched him including Optimus of the Many Kids. Rummaging around, Prowl pulled out a covered dish of some sort, then walked back pulling the lid off and placing it under the container. A fork appeared out of nowhere as Prowl smugly handed it to Prime.

Optimus who was feeling a buzz already reached for the hot dish from the midst of a passel of kids. The many kids looked at Prowl, then as one looked at the dish in their Uncle/Grandpa/Father's servo. Smiling almost at once several digits reached for the contents. They were swiftly removed, the infants, not the digits. Prowl stood staring down at Optimus even as everyone else watched him too. "Well?" Prowl asked as he glanced smugly over at Ratchet.

Optimus who only wanted a quiet life looked at the dish, then Prowl, then the dish again. He dutifully took a bite, then grinned. "This is good."

"Only good?" Prowl asked.

The fork to his mouth paused, then he looked at Prowl. "Did I say good? I meant great."

Prowl grinned in spite of himself, then turned to Ratchet. "Corn dogs."

Ratchet watched Prowl walk back for more food, then looked at his sagging bag of warmed up corn dogs. Casting a caustic optic at Alor, he asked the golden question: **"HOW ARE THE FRAGGING CORN DOGS, ALOR?!"**

Alor merely nodded being too overcome to speak. And not in a good way.

Moments later …

Prowl and Company sat eating their gourmet meals of various specialty Cybertronian foods fit for a king while Ironhide worked on his fourth drooping corn dog. Mustard helped. He didn't dare say a word even though everyone around them had gone to get their own grub and it was better than his own.

Ratchet had grimly handed corn dogs to each of the infants including the big ones, Springer and Drift. They had had enough beer at the time to pronounce them **"SLAGGING GOOD, ADA!"**. Ratchet in his amusement almost forgave Ironhide who kept casting optics toward the food going down the gullet of the First Disciple of Primus. He was eating the second hot dish given him by his onliest winger, the Fragger formerly known as Prowl.

Ratchet considered the time Prowl had to gather his forces and gear coming to the conclusion that he had indeed had his food catered.

**SLAGGER!**

Sometimes it didn't pay to be right.

Most of the crowd brought their food back to their seats where it appeared that they would be remaining for the foreseeable future. Roto and Terradive were discussing some such shit with Jetta and Magnus. Ratchet didn't know what it was but he was sure it wasn't his own cuisine. They had brought something really good and were eating it without the thought to share.

Fraggers.

Sitting in his own camp chair, a wan corn dog in his servos, Ratchet made due with chips … yum … and brooded. This wasn't going well.

**"ADA!"**

Ratchet looked down at a little banded sparkling with mustard on his face and an empty stick in his little servo. "What?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"**GOOD! I LIKE THIS! GOOD THIS!"** Orion said with a giant smile.

Ratchet leaned down kissing the infant on the helm. "Good."

Perceptor and Wheeljack were discussing the pros and cons of distilling high grade in your wash rack without losing a limb doing it with a rather tipsy Springer and a grinning Drift. It was hard to tell how drunk Drift was, he was such a zen master or some such shit. Ratchet paused, then scanned himself. He chuckled aloud. At least **HE** would know how drunk he was. They wouldn't. He sat back with a sagging corn dog secure in the knowledge that if anyone asked he would be the only one to tell anyone here in this place with any surety just how slag faced he was.

It was almost enough.

Cliffjumper who was probably nearly at the point where he couldn't tell anyone his own name with any degree of accuracy frowned at Sandstorm. "You got that wrong, Sandy. Dead wrong." he was heard to say.

"What?" Smokescreen asked glancing their way as he leaned against Devcon, a plate of something really great on his lap.

Devcon could cook.

Ask his grandson who was just finishing his own plate from his Ama. Hot Rod on the other servo had begged a corn dog from Ratchet and made due.

Devcon was still doing recon on Hot Rod it would seem.

Cliffjumper looked at Smokescreen for a moment until the three he saw melded back into one. "Bey. I'm not in the next movie. Fragger doesn't have a clue. I'm slagging interesting."

Ravel who paused in mid bite looked at the cocky little drunk. "I think you were wonderful in that other show, Cliffjumper," he said sweetly. And innocently.

"Oh slag," Ironhide said as he looked at Cliff. "Here we go."

"Cliff," Springer said looking down the row at the red mini-con getting ready to throw a rod and a fit.

Everyone looked at Cliffjumper.

"What?" Cliffjumper said pausing in his wind up to look down the row at Springer.

Everyone looked at Springer.

"If you go off on a rant about movies or teevee, I will drag you out to the cliff side and bury you up to your neck in the ground," Springer said with a grin.

Everyone looked at Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper looked at Springer with apoplexy on his face. **"DID YOU SEE THE MOVIE THING ON INTRACOMM? OPTIMUS PRIME RIDING A DRAGON!"**

"I think that was Grimlock, Cliff," Devcon offered helpfully.

"**GRIMLOCK LOOKS BETTER THAN THAT AND GRIMLOCK WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE RIDE ON HIS AFT!"** Cliff said as he turned to look at Optimus. **"YOU WOULD NEVER RIDE ON GRIMLOCK'S BACK! RIGHT!?"**

Optimus who paused his fork *that* close to his mouth grinned. "I think I looked pretty good, Cliff."

"You did," Prowl said as he poured himself more of the good stuff that he brought. "But then, you always look good."

Optimus grinned at his onliest only one, then looked at Cliffjumper. "Outranked again, Cliff," he said to the loud raucous approval of everyone there and three campsites way down the hillside who didn't know exactly why they were applauding too. They just saw a mini con up topside getting his aft kicked and concurred out of principle.

Good enough reason.

The sun was setting on the curve of Mount Olympus but the party was only just getting started.

-0-TBC June 2, 2014

NOTE: For those in other countries, a corn dog is a sausage/wiener that is spitted on a stick, dipped in a corn meal batter, then deep fried. You put things like mustard or ketchup on then (or not) and eat them. YUM! :D:D:D


	47. Chapter 47

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 47)

-0-At the scene of the crime

They sat around the campfire stoves eating dinner as the sun began to set in earnest. Stars filled the sky along with ship's lights and space arrays, something that the Cybertronians could see with their optics from the ground. Some of them saw more than one of each orbiting over head.

Infants sat on laps chewing on cookies decked out in their hats and jackets. It was getting cold.

Ironhide who had salved his disappointment in the grub with beer was feeling no pain. Neither was anyone else. Cliffjumper who had been buried in an avalanche of scorn and derision sat with a pout as a prelude to screaming as the mechs began to tell tales.

Ratchet sat with Praxus who was watching everyone with bright optics. Spot was with Sunspot who was sitting on Sideswipe's lap listening with a big grin **TO (HIS) MY BROTHERS!** Dawg and Bob lay in a pile near Sunstreaker who was trading insults with Cliffjumper who was getting his second wind.

"You mini-cons need to get a grip. You're short and you have pop guns. You can't go toe-to-toe with us," Sunstreaker said for the eleventy zillionth time.

Cliff who was lacking in self awareness even when sober turned to the big Lambo. "You fraggers think you can best me? You think because you're taller you're better?"

Sunstreaker considered what Cliff said, then nodded. "Yeah."

Optimus who had had a very satisfying dinner had thrown caution to the wind and was sipping on his fourth beer, a special brand he liked from Vos.

Everyone liked beer from Vos. Those fraggers knew how to get drunk fast.

Cliffjumper stood up, an act that even then didn't bring him to eye level with Sunstreaker who was sitting down. "Frag you, Sunny."

It got quiet fast even if it didn't get more sober. Prowl who was sober in spite of himself glanced at Prime who was grinning. Prowl who noted the contentment on the handsome face of the light of his life glanced at Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker. Then he sat back with his own beer resolved to try to get drunker.

"You're not my type, shortie," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

Wheeljack snorted, then laughed aloud. Cliff turned to him with fury. "What are you laughing at jug ears?" he said sharply.

Everyone blinked, then considered Wheeljack's rare and exceedingly attractive (to Cybertronian tastes) audial finials. Then they watched as Perceptor stood rather tipsily, his feathers so ruffled that they flew up his aft and gathered at the top of his helm. "What did you just call him, Cliffjumper?"

"Jug ears, you calculator, you," Cliff said as he geared up to kick (get his) aft (kicked).

It became completely still as everyone watched Percy quiver, Cliffjumper exult and Sunstreaker flex his neck. All in all, it wasn't looking good.

For Cliffjumper.

"You know, Cliff, if you just apologize to Wheeljack most of this will go away," Drift said as he sat forward in his chair. As he did Springer's servo slipped down his back and landed on his aft. Glancing at Springer, he grinned.

As he did Cliff finally found Drift where he sat through the haze of his rage and beer. "Frag you, Drift. Take your Circle slag and cram it."

Sunstreaker grinned slightly, Perceptor flexed his fingers in agitation, Drift smirked at Cliff and Springer frowned deeply. "What did you tell my bond, fragger?"

"I told him to cram it, Springer. And what kind of name is Springer? Care to tell us?" Cliff said with a sense of (delusion) triumph that he had managed to piss off four massive bots in under a minute.

It was a mini-con (new) world record.

"I don't think I like your tone, shortie," Springer said. "If I wasn't so drunk I would come over to you and commit a homicide for the good of the order."

Optimus shorted, then laughed. "For the good of the order," he said with a chuckle.

Prowl took his beer away.

He didn't notice.

"I like the idea of burying him up to his neck in the ground," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Why stop there?" Sideswipe asked.

Cliff turned to the group, then focused his irrational death wish on Sideswipe. "You can try, slagger. I will stomp your-"

"Toe?" Sideswipe cut in with a grin.

Optimus snorted, then laughed again. "His toe." He grinned.

Yes, he was that blotto.

Ratchet watched the fun fully aware that the shuttles carried medical kits for any kind of emergency including a grand melee on Cliffjumper's aft. "Ironhide, you better give an order or something because I think Cliff is trying to commit suicide."

"Stop, Cliffjumper," Ironhide said in a soft voice. "Stop."

Ratchet snorted, then looked at the mechs staring at them. "I tried."

Cliff looked at all of them. "You think height means something? I'm as tough as any of you. You don't scare me."

"Too bad, Cliff," Sunstreaker said. "Because** I** scare me."

"You aren't so tough. I could kick your aft. I could kick all of you in the aft," Cliff said.

"Someone get this mech a ladder," Wheeljack said. Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack, then laughed aloud.

Cliff stared up at Perceptor. "You're a coward who hides behind the lines where it's safe."

Everyone paused, then looked at Wheeljack who was lit like a roman candle. He began to rise but was halted by Perceptor's servo on his shoulder. They looked at each other a moment, then Perceptor turned to a wary waiting Cliffjumper.

Then he kicked Cliff in the cod piece.

Cliffjumper lifted up, then flew over the side of the mesa rolling down the hillside to the next terrace about six feet below. He rolled further until he landed inside the tent that was being used by Bumblebee and First Aid. It was silent a moment, then everyone looked at Perceptor.

"Nice punt," Smokey said with the lack of sense that all youth have at the moment of their life when fragging and fighting were priority number one above all else.

Well, maybe not above his Amma's pie **BUT CLOSE!**

They all looked at Smokey, then Percy. "Nice punt." -everyone

Perceptor who was unnerved by his moment of connection with Cliff's codpiece looked unsettled. "Well … I **was** a Wrecker after all."

"And a slagging fine one at that," Kup said nodding as he sat next to Hercy who held their bottle. "Mech knows how to slagging fight."

A round of applause and a hearty 'hear, hear' greeted that as Perceptor sat, Wheeljack's servo resting on his arm gently. It would take a couple of beers and a wine spritzer to settle his nerves.

"Mini-cons," Sunstreaker said with disgust. "Fraggers. Know your fragging limitations.

"Bee **has** no limitations," First Aid said coldly.

Bumblebee who was smirking through the whole business of Cliffjumper's aft leaned in toward First Aid who slipped an arm around his mini-con shoulders nodded. "I couldn't have said it better."

At that moment Cliffjumper re-appeared climbing up the embankment. Perceptor sat forward staring daggers at Cliff as Wheeljack grinned. "Did you come back for more?" he asked.

"Frag you, Perceptor. Frag you Sunny, Sideswipe, Springer, Drift, Wheeljack … did I leave anyone out?" he asked with typical mini-con ballseyness.

"Your mother?" Drift suggested helpfully.

Cliff's reply died in a blizzard of laughter and sneering.

"You think you're so tough? Show me," Cliff said rounding on Drift.

"How?" -Drift

"Arm wrestle me." -Cliff

(grin) "Okay." -Drift

A suitable rock was found, then brought to the circle (of light) and placed on the ground. Drift stood watching as Cliff knelt, then rested his elbow on the rock. Drift knelt and did the same clasping servos with Cliffjumper.

"Kick his aft, baby," Springer said with a smirk.

Drift glanced backward with a grin. "Baby?"

"I saw it in a movie," Springer said with a smirk.

"Ah," Drift said.

Wheeljack leaned slightly forward. "On your mark … get set … stop."

Everyone paused as Orion walked up to stand too close to the kill radius of the contest. He wore a hat like a pineapple with the tuft of leaves on the top. His little jacket was green for the bush they grew out of. (Another sartorial success a la atar.)

Sunstreaker plucked the imp out of the line of fire, then Wheeljack began to count again. "On your mark … get set … go!"

Drift powered up, bent Cliffjumper over onto his helm, then let him roll down the hillside again. Everyone leaned over to watch him as he rolled into Bee and Aid's tent once more.

"I think you earned double points on that move, Drift," Springer said. "You are the winner and still champion."

Drift sat down in his chair again, then grinned. "I couldn't have done it without help from all of you, the little people."

Abuse greeted that even as Cliff clambered back up the hillside ostensibly looking for some more of his own. Swaying, he glared at Drift. Then he spared some for Sunstreaker. "How about you, slagger. Think you're mech enough?"

"And then some, fragger." Sunny stood handing Orion off to Springer. Both knelt, then clasped servos. They one, two, three-d it, then Cliff flew down the hill once more. Sunny stood, then walked to his chair to sit. "I would check your sleeping bag, Bee. You and Aid may have a threesome tonight at this rate."

Riotous laughter greeted that along with a number of suggestions that weren't suitable for infant audials. A few slaps on the helm and kick or two took care of that.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide who was grinning. "You want more to eat?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then shook his helm. "I'm full."

"Of slag," Ratchet said. "You do know that Prowler catered his food." Ratchet turned to look at Prowl who was watching him with wary optics. "Cheater. You cheat. You always cheat."

"Prove it." Prowl smirked smugly. "Prove your accusations, Loser."

"You tell him, Prowl," Optimus said with a grin. He wasn't as drunk as they thought. He was after all **OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME** but he felt no pain and was as relaxed as he had known in a long time.

Prowl looked at him, then grinned. He turned a smug gaze on Ratchet. "So saith the Messiah of his people."

Ratchet leaned forward fixing Prowl with a cool gaze. "Arm wrestle me."

"I would but you outweigh me by half a mountainside," Prowl said with a grin.

Ratchet snorted, then sat back. "Prowl is a sissy. You don't want to arm wrestle me because you would lose. Loser."

"I would wrestle you but I don't want to muss my finish. I have an image to maintain as S.I.C. of the armed forces and bond to the Prime of Cybertron." He leaned forward with a smirk. "The whole enchilada."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed out loud. "Smug slagger. I am bond of the one and only Ironhide, Chaos Bringer of the Autobot Armed Forces and head wrangler of multiple shorties." Ratchet leaned in again. "We have more than you. Count them." Ratchet paused to consider how many, then sat back smugly. "I have so many I can't count them all."

"I will, Ada," Sunspot said cheerfully. He jumped down from Sideswipe's lap, then began. "One is Springer. Two is Sunstreaker, three, Sideswipe. I am four. Orion is five, Praxus is six, Hero is seven and Prowler is eight." The last two were sleeping in the holds of their grandadas. He turned and smiled brilliantly. "Eight. See?"

"I do," Ratchet said with a grin as Sideswipe pulled him back on his lap and adjusted his hat. "What a fine mathematician you are, son."

"Well, I have a number of younglings myself. "There is Rambler, T-Bar, Spirit, Miracle and Sojourner. All of them are led by Bluestreak. Top that, slagger." He paused to count. "We have … six."

"We have two more." -Ratchet

"Just because you can't say no doesn't make you the better mech." -Prowl

"This is great," Optimus said chuckling. He sat up and slid his daughter into his hold, then sat back. "Continue. I am entertained."

Ratchet and Prowl sat back with a grin. As they did Cliffjumper clambered back up the hillside again. "Fraggers. Who is next?"

"What about you, Sunspot? Or maybe he can wrestle Bob," Sideswipe said as Devcon snorted.

"Wrestle the insect, Cliff," Devcon said.

"You think I can't beat him?" Cliff said turning to the smirking bounty hunter and Autobot Commander.

"No. I don't think you can," Dev said.

Sunstreaker sat up sharply, but Dev shook his helm slightly. Sunny paused, then sat back. "Yeah. Wrestle the insect, Cliff. Show us your tiny skills."

Cliff swung around glaring at Sunstreaker. He raised his fists and as he did he was knocked to the ground. On his back hissing and bouncing was Bob the Insecticon. He had seen Cliff in a threatening posture, then acted out of instinct to protect the one who he considered his ada. He ran forward, then jumped on Cliff's back knocking him to the ground. Jumping on him, hissing in a fearful manner, he was trying his best to protect Sunstreaker. He wasn't old enough to harm Cliff but he was trying.

Sunny pulled Bob into his lap with a grin. Glancing at Devon, he sat back patting Bob. "You knew he would do that?"

Dev nodded. "He's a small thing, a baby but he considered you the parent and tried to save you. They're loyal at any age."

Sunstreaker nodded hugging Bob tightly. Looking at Cliff who sat on the ground counting the birdies flying around his helm, Sunstreaker grinned. "Wanna arm wrestle? Its been a while since you were in Bee's tent."

"Frag you, Sunstr-"

That was as far as he got before he was tossed over the cliff side to roll into Bee and First Aid's tent. It would take a while before he could find the marbles in his skull to coordinate crawling out once more.

-0-TBC June 3, 2014 edited **6-4-14**

NOTE: For foreign readers … marbles in this context means brains.

MY SPELL CHECKER HATES ME! LOL! I have ironed out the kinks ... latter instead of ladder. sheesh ... :D:D:D:D:D


	48. Chapter 48

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 48)

-0-Out there

He stood for a moment chair in servo, then brazened his way forward putting it down behind Ratchet. He sat, then waited aware of their optics upon him. Ratchet turned in his seat, then grinned. "I wondered when you would come up."

Breakdown nodded. "I was wondering what Cliffjumper was doing rolling down the hill." He grinned. "It was funny."

Ratchet laughed. "It's always funny."

Standing nearby with a chair in his own servos, Knockout looked at the group which had relaxed a bit when Ratchet laughed. Breakdown had some cockeyed notion of joining them for the chat and beer. Frag that he thought. Ratchet then turned again spotting Knockout. "Are you coming or do we have to roll you down the hill too?"

Knockout frowned slightly. "What a gracious welcome," he said as he put his chair down next to Breakdown. He sat glancing at the group rather nervously.

"Whiner," Ratchet said with a grin.

Knockout frowned again. "As I was saying ..."

Breakdown smirked, then looked at Cliffjumper who was sitting in his chair nursing a beer. "That was hilarious, Cliff. Reminded me of old times." As he remarked, Blaster and his crew arrived with their chairs. Parking them, he sat with a grin. "I came for the floor show and brought the fam. I hope you don't mine."

"We don't," Optimus said as he popped another beer. "The more then merrier. Where's Jazz?"

"Coming. We heard that you brought fireworks, Wheeljack," Blaster said as Mirage and Jazz appeared on the trail. They paused parking themselves next to Blaster.

"We did," Perceptor said. "We want to try out some new formulations for the Festival."

"That's coming in what? Four decaorns?" Elita asked as she shifted a little to make more room for Revet. "Where's that beautiful baby?" she asked.

"Blaster has him in his hold," Revet said grinning at Prime who grinned back. "You look happy."

"I am," Optimus said sweetly. "I am enjoying myself. I do not know if you lot understand how funny you are."

Grins and guffaws met that, then Sunstreaker put Bob on the ground. He huggled against Dawg, his optics never leaving Cliffjumper. "I do."

Scorn greeted that, then Sideswipe considered Breakdown. "I can't tell you how many times I had you in my sights and slag happened. You owe one to Primus."

Breakdown nodded. "I remember you. That skate thing you two have is pretty sharp."

"It is," Sunstreaker said. "A modification from back in the orn. What do you think when you see Bulkhead now? I know you two had a thing."

Breakdown shrugged. "Not much. That part is over."

"The oath has broken up a lot of fun stuff," Jazz said with a grin. "I would have loved to see you and Bulkhead slag it out."

Breakdown nodded. "You and me both."

"I would love to see you and Bulkhead in a foot race at the track when it opens," Jetta said with a grin. "The biggest slow speed race in Cybertronian history."

Laughter greeted that, then Smokescreen glanced at Prime. "You going to open the track? Put a little Matrix mojo on it?"

Prime shrugged slightly, then glanced at Prowl. "Am I going to open that?"

Prowl nodded like the prim schoolmarm that he was. "Of course. You are the Prime."

"Good. When I lay down a bet touch me or something. I could use the luck," Smokescreen said with a grin.

"Bet on Blurr. You won't lose," Devcon said with a smirk.

"Can we join you?" a voice asked in the darkness nearby. Roto and Terradive walked into the light circle with chairs.

"Sure," Prime said with a big grin. "What's a few hundred more? Do you know any jokes?"

Terradive grinned. "None that are funny," he said as the two parked themselves.

Kestrel looked at his son as he sat sprawled in the chair, then grinned. "You are going to have a hangover in the morning, son."

"I know," Optimus replied. "Ratchet has the cure." He looked at Ratchet. "You did bring it, right?"

"Several gallons," Ratchet said to general merriment.

Ravel looked at his son, then shook his helm. "You went to medical school for that?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm a lifesaver the morning after. Ask Prowl," Ratchet said with a smirk. / … three … two …/

"What does he mean, Prowl?" Ravel asked sweetly.

Every optic in the group turned to Prowl who paused a beer halfway to its destination. He blinked, then glared at Ratchet. "I am sure I don't know what you mean and there is doctor-patient privilege anyway."

"Do you mean the time you, Wheeljack and Ironhide got slag faced on the floor in 'Jack's lab on Diego?" Optimus asked with a grin.

Prowl looked at Optimus with much aghast-ment. So did Miler. Venture was smirking at the idea of his uptight son getting slag faced at all let alone with witnesses. Magnus looked at Prowl like he had grown horns because he had never seen Prowl slag faced in all their working relationship. Given that, Magnus had never been around Prowl off duty because he never thought Prowl had a private life even when he was shagging Sentinel which he wasn't at the time though Magnus like everyone else thought shagging Sentinel came with the job. Then again, Magnus would know because he had no private life either until Arcee set her optics on his rather shapely aft and chased him down like a heat seeking missile of love. Of course, that had been a surprise to everyone but the other femmes in the commando squad since they knew Arcee kept a picture of Magnus in her personal files along with those snaps she had gotten of him taking a shower under a waterfall on that planet, Keo something or other after an extended firefight with nomadic scrap hunters.

Those guys.

That didn't account for Jetta who despite a lot of torment over the course of the Fall still believed that there was good in everyone, Smokescreen who wouldn't have laid a dime on any bond for Magnus in this or any other life because he was such a sour puss as well as Venture who was proud of his son for allowing the possibility that slag faced could be a word in his rather extensive vocabulary. Of course, being a nice former high caste from a good but prim family, he wouldn't know about all the other times that Prowl had tied one on including that time he was cruising for trouble just out of Intermediate school and just before University where he was sort of hot for motorcycle guys with nice afts. There were a few remarkable moments in alleys near the stadium that Venture didn't know about either and never would.

Thankfully.

They were safely firewalled away in the deepest darkest part of Prowl's processor stem and would stay there forever filed under 'patterns for afghans, Amish'.

Of course if push came to shove there was a 'quilt' file … ***cough*** … in Prime's processor stem that contained every memory Prime had of bending Springer over a rock/bent steel/shuttle cowling/dirt pile on any number of planets whose names usually ended in roman numerals. Those were filed away, padlocked, welded shut and generally buried deeper than an old maid's regret against the orn Prowl would ever even pretend to think they might exist.

Like that.

Where were we? Oh right. Prowl got slag faced with Ironhide and Wheeljack.

"I have nothing to say about that or any other rumor you care to bring up," Prowl said with finality, then half emptied his beer bottle.

"I remember. Vaguely," Ironhide said with a grin. "Ratchet turned up my Sexy file until my codpiece nearly melted off my body."

"Whatever for?" Tagg asked around the laughter. He looked at Ratchet with new optics. "I suppose it doesn't pay to irritate a doctor."

"We were having a war," Ratchet said with a grin.

It got silent immediately. Those who mercifully were outside the Rules and Proximity of Prank Warfare glanced around themselves. "Ratchet, what does that mean? If I have to ask ..." Ravel said with a gathering smidge of disapproval on his sweet brow.

"I am sure it is one of the great inventions of our time," Appa Ratchet said as he beamed at his grandson.

His grandson beamed back.

"Let me tell you about Prank Warfare," Prowl said with a smirk as he glared at Ratchet. "These two lunatics get their knickers in a twist, then slag each other for anywhere from a few orns to decaorns until one or the other gives in. There is usually **ENORMOUS **collateral damage … usually me or my **CAREFULLY CALCULATED PLANS** before that happens."

Everyone stared at Prowl silently.

"Well?" Prowl asked as he moldered slightly in the withering gaze of the masses.

"I remember." -Everyone

"That's how you got your sparklings, right?" Kup asked with a slight grin. "Old tight aft there wouldn't give in without a fight?"

"That's right," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a smirk. "Old Tight Aft."

"You can't make me feel badly, Ratchet. Nothing was settled and having infants around puts pressure on a mech," Ironhide said. "Don't have a problem with infants. Just need to know they won't get fragged by Buckethead."

"He can try it," Blaster said with a cold tone. He glanced at Prowl. "Tell us about getting slag faced with 'Jack and 'Hide. What was the reason?"

Prowl looked at Blaster like he had grown another horn. That he had two already might have influenced his thinking. That is if his thinking wasn't muddled enough by beer, wine spritzers and that thing in a bag that Smokescreen had brought … Harvey Wallbangers. He still felt that one broiling away in his tanks. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You were pining away for me," Optimus asked with a beatific smile on his handsome face.

Everyone's optics turned to Prime. They missed the expression of astonishment on Prowl's handsome face as he nearly unscrewed his helm turning his gaze too.

Optimus chuckled. "We were sort of dancing around each other … me and Prowl. Good old Prowl. What a great mech you are."

"Oh frag. Cut him off now," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Prowl who was stuck in WFT! mode stared at Optimus. Optimus on the other servo merely grinned at Prowl. "You were getting slag faced because you and me were missing the point."

"What's the point, Prime?" Jazz asked to be ornery.

Prime looked at him. Prowl looked at Jazz, his numb feeling servo grasping his beer like it was a life rope, his genitors looking at their son with sheer unmitigated love, Appa Ratchet looking at Prowl who was incredibly entertaining in his incredulity, Ravel who was staring at Prime as he worried that he was going to the Pit for watching a holy man disintegrate before his very optics, Jetta who was glad, Magnus who was incredulous, Arcee, Elita, Venture, Miler and Terradive who were smiling like there was no tomorrow as Smokey boggled at the sight of** OPTIMUS FREAKING PRIME** falling head first into his beer … Hot Rod wondering how drunk he had to get Smokescreen and Devcon before fragging the peds off their only grandson because they had put their tent practically inside the one he had brought for Smokey and himself …

Like that …

The others merely gawked with enormous amusement and regard.

For Prime. For Prowl, they only had ENORMOUS amusement.

All of them but Miler and Ravel. They were too religious to watch without the willies.

Breakdown sort of felt like he was watching his genitors frag or something as he watched Optimus beam his great undying love at the slowly shriveling Prowl.

Knockout who had actually watched his genitors frag through the pin hole he drilled in their berth room wall felt like he was watching his grandgenitors frag instead.

It wasn't as much fun as the genitors, the incurable delinquent.

Everyone else held their breath including a dreamy Perceptor who kept a secret stash of Barbara Cartland romance novels in a box under the berth in the apartment.

The one he didn't tell Wheeljack about.

Wheeljack who knew about the stash and read them without telling Perceptor grinned at his bond as Percy rode the wave of romance that was gushing out of Prime at that moment. Perceptor would get a good frag later that night.

Where were we? Oh yeah. Prime gushing, Prowl gnashing, Smokescreen laying bets with Dev if Prowl would get laid tonight … Dev didn't take one. All of the others held their breath … actually, they didn't because they didn't have to. They didn't breathe like humans so they just sat and held a blazing internal commentary and play-by-play as Prime grinned at Prowl.

It was better than television.

-0-TBC June 4, 2014

NOTES:

The Harvey Wallbanger is a modern classic drink that combines a Screwdriver (orange juice and vodka) with the Italian liqueur Galliano. It is orange juice, Galliano L'Autentico, and vodka. Put it in a tall glass with a slice of orange. Float the Galliano. It sort of looks tiered. Kinda. :D

The first legal drink I ever had was this one and I remember thinking if you stuck a wick in it you could use it for a lantern. I think someone really juiced up the hootch in it for the occasion. D


	49. Chapter 49

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (49)

-0-Grin and bear it

Prowl stared at Optimus who stared back with bald faced lurve. He had seen Prime drunk only once and that was almost an accident. Prime hated official functions and nearly slid under the table at a state dinner where he had to listen to speech after speech from the Burris types of Capital City. Sitting next to him, watching him down shots fed constantly by a highly bemused and slightly delinquent server standing nearby with a bottle of really good stuff, Prime had nearly lost his shit as the human soldiers so commonly said.

Common. That was them for sure. **SNIFF!**

At this moment Prowl hated everyone. But he loved the big goo goo optics he was getting from his onliest Only One because Optimus was so cute and they were so sweet and Prowl was at the core hidden away under layers of prim, priss, straight lace, proper-ness and all around waa, a very good sport. Leaning closer, Prowl slipped the beer out of Prime's servo. "I'll take this," he said setting it on the ground beside him.

Prime reached into the cooler behind him and rescued another little buddy popping the top easily. "That's okay. I have another one," he said with a grin. Watching Prowl maintain was adorable Prime thought as he sat back with a smile. "I feel pretty good tonight."

"Can you feel your peds, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus wiggled them. "Mostly."

Laughter greeted that. "He's going to need a shot before he tries to go to his tent. I would hate to see him fall on anyone trying to walk," Venture said with a grin.

Miler who was having the willies as he watched the central figure of their warrior god's personal representative grinning at his son looked at Ratchet. "You **do** have enough don't you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet grinned. "I do. So does First Aid, right?"

First Aid who was watching Prime with a mixture of** OMG!** and **WTF!?** as well as a healthy dose of 'isn't that just the cutest thing ever?' glanced at Ratchet with a nod. "I brought some with me."

"We're good to go," Ratchet said as he smirked at Prowl.

That mech was watching Prime like a hawk while Prime was watching him like a drunk.

"I remember when Prime fell on someone. He fell on you, Prowl. Smashed you flat as a pancake as the humans say," Smokescreen said. "It was during the Battle of the Prison back it the orn. You younglings weren't here to see it."

Smokey glanced at his grandatar, then Prime. "What happened?" he asked with enormous youthful enthusiasm.

"Yes, Smokescreen … what happened?" Devcon asked with a smirk as he saw Prowl nearly turn around inside his own skin.

"Well, it was a very long story. Apparently someone slagged Ironhide so Ratchet walked to the prison, entered the cell block and smashed someone in the face dropping him like a brick off a high rise," Smokescreen said warming to the tale.

"Frag. Why wasn't I here?" Hercy said glancing at Ratchet who sat with a grin. "Good looking and a great right servo. You're slagging perfect, Ratchet. Add me to the future bond list."

"You're already on it," Ratchet replied with a chuckle as he waited …

three …

two …

"**WHAT THE FRAG OLD MECH!?"** Ironhide said with a bottle paused before his mouth.

"Old dependable," Kup said with a grin. Hercy nodded in agreement.

"What happened then?" Smokey asked eagerly.

"Yeah. What happened then?" Optimus asked with a chuckle. Prowl glanced at Prime with continued aghast-ment. He considered strategically how to get the beer out of Optimus's servo as the 'battle' story rolled onward.

"Everything went to the Pit. There was fighting from one end of the lock up to the other end. It was where the old triage center was … where the Refugee Center is now," Smokescreen said. "Everyone in the city all of a sudden showed up. Everyone from the quarries came carrying shovels and ax handles. There were so many mini-cons we could hardly turn around without stepping on them. Some of them tried to make a tower so Cliffjumper could climb them and jump over the fence."

"I would have ended the whole thing," Cliffjumper said bitterly. "Fraggers kept shoving us back."

"Next time I'll wad you into a ball and throw you at the slaggers," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"Oh, **HA-HA, IRONHIDE**!" -Cliffjumper nursing a grudge

(grin) -Ironhide not giving a frag

"What then?" -Smokey

"The 'Cons inside split. Half wanted out, half wanted to kill them for wanting out. They turned on each other. By then Sunstreaker had arrived from what? Charon? You and the entire garrison had come back to save your ada. I remember you skulking along the fence in stealth mode with the rest of them right behind you. Sideswipe was limping over from the Fortress with what seemed like everyone in City Hall. I could have died laughing," Smokescreen said with a grin. "Then Blaster and Revet had their great romance televised to the city along with a bunch of pornographic gestures as well."

"**What?**" Smokey asked enthralled.

/... **WHAT!?** .../ -Miler and Ravel internally

"That was a mess," Revet said with embarrassment and even more understatement.

"A bunch of the 'Cons knew Revet and were calling to him as he stood with Ratchet and Ironhide watching. Blaster was there reporting for the news when they saw you, Revet. They started calling out to you so you dragged Blaster back behind Ironhide and Ratchet to tell him about them. What was the outcome anyway?" Smokescreen asked with a grin. He knew already but he liked the way Revet showed mortification. It was almost as cute as Prowl.

Prowl on the other hand loved it when** ANYONE ELSE** showed mortification because it took him off the hook. "Tell them, Revet," he said 'helpfully'.

Everyone glanced at Prowl. He shrugged manfully. Prime smirked adorably and Ratchet took pictures.

"Well … I knew them from the old neighborhood. One of them I dated, one of them wanted to date me but I wouldn't, one of them dated someone I knew but didn't date because they were my friend, one of them was a friend from the neighborhood who dated my friend, then me but it wasn't serious, the other was a friend of a friend I dated back in the orn that wasn't serious but-"

"We get it," Blaster said with a grin and a still simmering sense of angst that someone held Revet's servo once and **it wasn't him.**

"While that was being said, the microphone picked it up and the whole city heard it including both of you gushing your undying love to each other onto the airwaves and cameras of IntraComm. The entire time a bunch of Decepticons were standing at the wires behind Blaster and everyone else making obscene gestures and faces for the cameras. It was killer," Mirage said with a chuckle. "I have it saved on my monitor."

"So do I," Smokescreen said. "You were so cute," he said with a grin.

Revet nearly crawled under his chair.

"**What happened then**?" Smokey asked enthralled like the youngling whippersnapper that he was.

"We were organizing a panzer move on their afts when those little old mechs from the courtyard at the Fortress came up waving their canes as they tried to storm the Bastille. We had to move them back. Starscream was laughing his aft off, Prowl and Prime were ready to invade and did. It was then that a barrel was thrown, hit Optimus in the face causing him to topple whereupon he landed on Prowl. Smashed him flat. Then Ratchet grabbed a bar and laid waste to the place. Everyone backed off when Ironhide put a round into the sky. Prime and Prowl were dragged off, Ratchet got house arrest, Magnus got punched in the face by Ironhide and all was well."

Magnus frowned, Arcee laughed.

"Frag," Smokey said with an awestruck voice. He sat back gripping Hot Rod's servo.** "I WISH I HAD BEEN THERE!"**

"You could have taken my place," Prowl said primly as he glared at Ratchet.

"**I WOULD HAVE!** Sir," Smokey said.

Everyone grinned at him, the newbie slagger.

"Nothing like a frolic at the prison to make the orns go by," Hercy said with a grin. "That must have hurt when Prime fell on ya, Prowl."

"Like a space station falling on you from low altitude orbit I would imagine," Wheeljack suggested with amusement.

"I would think it would be more equivalent to space debris of meteoric size, Wheeljack," Perceptor suggested helpfully.

An aww moment encompassed everyone in honor of the cute but enigmatic nerd but Prowl as they watched the red bot with the big brain add his two shanix.

"I think someone needs to write a book," Kup said. "Lots of good things we need to remember. I could tell a few tales myself."

Groans and moans met that, then they settled. Prime stared upward, then back to the group assembled. "I wonder what old Bucket Head is doing right now?"

"I doubt he's the corn dog and camp fire type," Devcon said smirking at Ratchet.

Ratchet smirked back. "His slagging loss."

Laughter greeted that. "I heard you brought fire works?" Prime asked.

"We brought three types that we want to test," Wheeljack said as he rose. With Perceptor in tow, they walked down the trail to their tent, then returned with three rockets, a launcher and a control. They set it up, then set the first rocket inside. "This may be loud. Insulate your holds for the babies."

Perceptor stepped back, then nodded to Wheeljack. Wheeljack checked his meter, then pressed the button. Flames burst out, propulsion was achieved as a rocket went straight up with a whoosh. When it reached its apex it exploded. Bursts of color appeared flashing, re-bursting, then flashing again. They were beautiful and flower like.

They sat the next one inside the launcher, then lit it too. Up it went, higher and higher, then burst into an enormous Autobrand. It hung in the air, then burst into sparkles that disappeared as they rained downward.

Oohs and aahs greeted both sights. The last rocket joined it bursting into a vast number of pinwheel-like lights that whirled in circles as they fell from the sky. They burst again, then disappeared.

They looked at the sky, then the two slightly tipsy scientists. Applause was universal up and down the vast campground from those who had watched with surprise and delight. Wheeljack beamed, Perceptor stood humbly gratified and Optimus laughed. "That was great. How far are you into the planning for the Festival?"

"Nearly done. We wanted to test the colors and some of the movements. It came out beautifully," Wheeljack said as the two sat again.

**"I LOVED IT! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" **Sunspot weighed in. He looked at the others who had forgotten infants were still awake lounging in various stages of sleepiness on laps while others slept in holds.

"You need recharge, sparklings," Ratchet observed. "Ironhide, get the sleeping bags."

"They need inflated," Ironhide said as he stood up on only slightly tipsy legs.

"I reserve the right to inflate them," Optimus said with a grin.

Ironhide snorted, then walked to the tent to retrieve a handful of tiny sleeping bags. Tossing them to Optimus who mostly caught them, he sat to wait.

Optimus studied one of them with the rest in his lap. Finally activating it, it jumped into the air, inflated and landed at his peds. He grinned. "That is so funny." He inflated the others. Glancing at Prowl, he grinned. "Where are ours?" he asked.

Prowl rolled his optics, then retrieved them. Prime inflated them, then watched as the grandgenitors retrieved infants and sleeping bags, then marched them to the tents to recharge.

Inside the big tent Ravel helped infants into bags, all of them inflated to create an air mattress for the ground. They also encased the sleeper in a cocoon of warmth and softness that when enclosed would show only their helm. Along the sides lining the tent Ravel slid them, Orion who was dead to the world, Praxus who was drowsy, Hero who was staggering with fatigue and Prowler who was grinning. Sunspot was settled along with Spot who had a duffel bag to lay on, then everyone tiptoed out.

It would be a while before the oldsters joined them in a tent on the desolate mountainside of the Valles Marineris of Mars.

-0-TBC June 5, 2014


	50. Chapter 50

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 50)

-0-At the scene of the crime

A shuttle landed nearby, all pausing in their b.s. and beer to watch it pass over and settle. Then the bull fest rolled on as the conversation turned to scary moments, hilarious ineptitudinal moments of infamy and ghost stories. After a bit the familiar buzzing of segways could be heard. Turning to look down the road, everyone watched as a number of human packed vehicles made their way along the trail. They buzzed in, then paused beside the big peds of Optimus and Ratchet. Everyone stared downward as everyone on segways looked upward. :Will and Company. Hi. What kept ya?: Ratchet asked with a grin.

:Logistics: Lennox replied as everyone buzzed forward taking up a space around the camp stoves which numbered five now. The light would have been overwhelming but for the compensators in their suits. :So what are you talkin about?: he asked as Sarah took a seat on a small rock next to the segway. Others settled as they checked in for the evening.

:Ghosts: Ravel said with a grin.

The humans looked at each other, then the bots. :Really?: Sheila Conroy asked. :Ghosts?:

Everyone of the bots nodded including Prowl, Wheeljack and Perceptor, Autobot Nation's trifecta team of tight aft fact-based hard helms. Ratchet having scanned the internet for the low down on ghosts among humans between the question and the answer grinned. :We were telling ghost stories. You're supposed to during camping I'm told:

:Yeah, you are: Bobby Epps said with a nod. :Uh … you don't really believe in ghosts do you?:

Every bot around the circle nodded.

Epps considered that. :Yes, you believe. Yes, you don't believe:

Every bot around the circle nodded.

:Ratchet, is it common among bots to believe in ghosts?: Lola Teasdale asked taking a shot at the question.

:It is. We believe in ghosts: Ratchet said.

Every bot around the circle nodded.

:Wait. You believe in ghosts? Like hauntings and such?: John Fulton asked with surprise.

Every bot around the circle nodded.

It was silent a moment, then John Fulton looked at Perceptor. :You're a scientist, Perceptor. You believe in ghosts too?:

Perceptor nodded. :Yes, I do:

:Seriously?: Lennox asked with a grin waiting for the 'joke'.

No one made it. They stared at the humans curiously.

:Continue then: Glenn Morshower said as he sat down on a rock himself, Barbara joining him.

:We were talking about going to a planet called … what was it called? We put a beacon nearby in space to warn everyone away …: Sandstorm said as he considered which among the millions of places he had been that this adventure had happened.

:Somewhere out past Junkion I think: Kup said as the vague memory began to form in his processor.

:Junkion?: Jessie Landon asked as she and Aisha Mohammad lounged on Ratchet's big left ped. The Teasdale twins lounged on his right ped.

:Junkion is a planet-sized garbage dump. Stuff gravitates toward it because its in a location where things pass by. I think it has enough mass now to draw things through gravity. You have to see it to believe it: Wheeljack said with a grin.

:Does anyone live there?: Jessie asked with fascination.

:Scrap bots live there: Wheeljack replied. :They collect, breakdown and recycle things building a sort of civilization there that is part us and not:

:I think that the planet you're referring to, Sandstorm lies out beyond Junk: Perceptor said as he sorted through the star maps in his database.

Sandstorm nodded. :We were there battling Decepticons led by Bludgeon who is a pretender and all around fragging lunatic:

:He knew a lot of ways to kill you including Metallikato: Sandstorm said glancing at Jazz, then Prowl. :You and Jazz know Metallikato don't you, Prowl?:

Prowl nodded. :I do. Jazz knows it and I think you do too don't you, Arcee?:

:I know circuit su, Prowl. You and Lockdown, Jazz and Bludgeon are the only ones I know who do it, right? You were Yoketron's students back in the orn: Arcee said.

:Ah. That's right: Prowl grinned.

Prime grinned at Prowl.

Ratchet took snaps.

:What is metallikato?: -humans of every stripe

:It's a practice with a lot of spirituality that is banned in polite society: Ratchet said.

:Its a martial art that involves swords, kicks and the like. It means 'loss of metal'. The techniques include grips that rip metal loose from bodies: Ironhide said. :Landmine knows too:

:I learned metallikato: Sideswipe said nodding.

:No: -Prowl frowning slightly

:Yes: -Sideswipe grinning.

:No. From who?: Prowl said as he felt his ire such as it was rising.

:From others including a couple of Yoketron's students in a refugee camp once: Sideswipe said popping another beer. :I am after all a master instructor in the army, remember?:

:They'll take anyone on nowadays: Sunstreaker said with a slight smirk. :I will take a good blaster and a well placed fist over voodoo any orn:

:Straight up, youngling: Hercy said agreeing. :Metallikato is overrated:

All optics turn to the little shrimp holding a bottle of high grade he was sharing with Kup then back to Prowl. That mech is burning slowly around the edges.

:Metallikato is so dangerous and impossible to defend against when wielded by a master practitioner its outlawed: -Prowl getting defensive over a skill he learned from the Master, Yoketron who beat his aft until he did.

:Yoketron** was** good: -Hercy reminiscing over a mech he hadn't see in eons of vorns and knew very well.

:He was the master's master: -Prowl

"He was a master who leaned from a master: Hercy said glancing at Prowl. :Who do you think taught **him**?:

Chuckles all around buried the sound of Prowl nearly regurgitating a gourmet meal and several beers. Prowl looked at Kup. :Fragger is lying, right?:

Kup shrugged, then grinned. Miler wasn't so forgiving.

:Prowl … words. In front of the Prime: -Miler feeling the burn

Prowl looked at his ada, then rolled his optics. :I'm not drunk enough:

Laughter and abuse met that including a hearty laugh from Venture. Optimus looking at him with a sweet expression handed Prowl another beer.

He took it.

The humans sat around the circle watching the big bots and most of them could remember times on Earth where they had the same outings and the same feeling of family and humor. Of course, it was on another planet with smores and the like.

Smores.

:Ratchet … where are your smores?: Epps asked to be ornery.

Ratchet looked at him a moment, then jolted. **:I HAVE THEM! IN MY BOX THERE!:** He rose stepping around and over folks until he reached a box. Taking the whole thing, he came back putting it on the ground.

:What's smores?: Ironhide asked.

:Something a scout master has to know: Ratchet said as Ironhide got slagged by everyone including Prowl. :And your slagging assistant master, old Yoketron's favorite student here: He glanced at Prowl who lost his smirk immediately.

Ratchet rummaged in the box pulling things out. :Smores have to be made, then eaten. Watch this:

:Yeah. Watch a master at work: Optimus said with a chuckle.

Everyone grinned at him.

He grinned back.

Ratchet ignored all of them as he began his task, the "**SHOW THAT SLAGGING PROWL UP!**" task.

That one.

He took a long metallic skewer and skewed a white puffy thing on it. Taking two brown cracker-like things and a piece of what everyone knew as the Cybertronian version of chocolate, he put that bit aside. Sitting back with his skewer in servo, he grinned. :Watch this. You put it in the fire until it melts a little, then you put it on the chocolate with the crackers like a sammich. Got it?:

Everyone looked at him like halfwit children.

:We got it: Jessie said to be encouraging.

Ratchet grinned down at her. :You are in the will: He leaned forward. :Here goes: He extended the skewered white puffy object into the fiery camp stove.

It poofed in a fireball of flame.

Sitting back, Ratchet looked at his empty skewer in amazement. As he did Prowl burst into his own flames.

Of laughter.

He howled with it as he considered the debacle of Ratchet's culinary prowess. He himself had been a victim of a high caste upbringing with its emphasis on learning skills that were beneficial as well as classy. Almost to the last mech, high castes could cook.

Of course, there was always an exception. We're looking at you, Blackjack.

:I wish you could see your face, Ratchet: Prowl crowed as he laughed. :Someone should take a picture. I'll put it on my dart board:

:We do not have a dart board: Prime offered sweetly.

:I'll get one: Prowl said as he laughed.

Ratchet looked at Prowl with a grin. :Slagger: Reaching down, he got another 'marshmallow', skewered it, then sort of leaned it into the fire warily. It began to melt, then poofed into nothingness. Prowl burst into laughter once more.

Ratchet got another, then another. By the time he got to the fourth one, he had a marshmallow ready to use. Putting it on the chocolate between two crackers, he turned with a gimlet optic offering it to Ironhide. :Here, fragger. Eat this:

Ironhide looked at the pleasant malice on Ratchet's face, then took it. :What the frag do I do with it?: he asked again.

:Put it in your pie hole and eat it: -Ratchet

Everyone looked at him, then he did.

The bellow that came out of his mouth echoed on the hillsides and would be spoken about in hushed tones forever.

**:WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH? THAT WAS LIKE SUCKING PLASMA FROM A GUN BARREL!:** -Ironhide critiquing the flaming heat pellet currently incinerating the inside of his mouth.

Ratchet looked at them, then made another. Leaning forward, he held it out to Prowl. :Here, fragger. Eat this. I dare ya:

Prowl looked at Ratchet with a smug grin. :You can't make me:

Optimus took it from Ratchet's servo. :I'll eat it: he said putting the thing skewer and all into his mouth.

His bellow would be one for the ages.

-0-TBC **June 6, 2014 edited June 29, 2014**

NOTES:

In the novels of the Bey movies, Glenn Morshower is an admiral. In the movies, he works with the soldiers, first at the camp Black Out destroyed as the officer who breaks the landlines when Black Out is there to access the hard drives of the base. Secondly, he's wearing khakis in the Fallen movie indicating to me an army officer. I will keep him a general.

Because things exist in real time for the transformers in canon, their religion requires no faith. They see their warrior gods and otherwise in real time, in real life. Also, the story about is changed slightly for the episode but its in homage to the episode, Starscream's Ghost.

I am basing my Optimus characterization on a combination of most of the personifications of him in all of the universes. But the most strongly applied is the G1. Optimus in that universe wasn't as careworn nor was he as grave. He played basketball, laughed, goofed around and surfed. So did most of the others. The characterizations of the mini-cons come from that universe, their feisty mouthiness and their toughness. :D

I love the TF's. :D

Where I come from we call them marshmellows. :D:D:D


	51. Chapter 51

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 51)

-0-Moments later

:That was hot: Optimus said as he sank into his chair. He looked at Ratchet, then grinned. :Good but hot:

Ratchet snorted, then handed out more skewers. :I think you blow on it, Optimus, to put out the flames before you put it into your mouth:

:**Now** you tell me: he said with a grin.

Smores were made and ingested as Prowl sat with a smirk and the Cybertronian version of a wine spritzer. Ratchet was knocking back high grade he was sharing with a slightly singed Ironhide. :Where were we? Ghosts. Oh year … that planet, Sandstorm: he prompted.

Sandstorm thought a moment, then glanced at Hot Rod. :You were there. You were going to project monsters or something from the tech in a building nearby to scare off the 'Cons so we could escape. All of a sudden ugly alien things appeared. They started coming toward us and my sensors detected a strange mass. I could see them but I knew if they came near me that they would pass right through:

:I remember that. I remember saying this looks like ghosts: Optimus said with a grin.

Everyone looked at him, then grinned. He was so cute drunk.

:I was looking all over the place in the command center of the building while the battle was going on: Hot Rod said as he remembered.

:What happened?: Smokey said as he leaned in closer to the big mech in a most worshipful manner.

Ratchet glanced at Dev and Smokescreen who were watching without expression which meant usually that they were not happy. He looked at Smokey who looked at Hot Rod with expectation. Roddy was pleased and slid his arm around Smokey's shoulders.

:I came out and the 'Cons were gone. Everyone turned to congratulate me for supplying the ghosts but I had to tell them that I never found the machinery that could do that in the complex. It was too messed up inside:

:Then it wasn't you. It actually **was** real ghosts?: Smokey asked with amazement.

Hot Rod nodded. :Yep:

:I remember seeing ghosts at the Sea of Rust on Cybertron once: Ratchet said. :We were on bivouac with the Guard doing our requirement. There were warehouses at the north side … you know … it was where the energon was shipped to be transported to refineries:

Everyone nodded including Smokey.

:We were camped out along the shore where the trail leads into the swamps around the sea. There were lots of crystalline plants along the shore side so we pitched tents there. It was really dark and I was standing sentinel because I drew the short straw. When I turned to look up the slope I saw shadows moving around the shipping stacked at the warehouses. It was so weird I called to my commander. He came out and we watched them:

:What happened?: Jessie Landon asked. :I would have jumped out of my skin if I saw shadow people:

:I nearly did. I've seen them before in the Jumble. Shadows and white lights. We stood a while watching. Other mechs joined us. Then some of them thought we should go investigate: Ratchet said.

:You didn't did you? My genitors told me to never mess with them: Ironhide said with a slight frown.

Alor and Blackjack nodded.

:We got up our nerve, then headed their way. We went into a huge warehouse, then paused near the door. We could hear laughter in the back but sensors indicated that there was no one there: Ratchet replied. :We turned around and ran for it:

:Wise move: Wheeljack said. :It could have been anyone's ghost. Not all of them have good or benign intentions:

:I don't believe in ghosts:

Everyone looked down at Epps. Ratchet grinned. :There are two types of individuals in this world Sargent Epps. Those who have seen a ghost and those who have yet to see one:

:I don't want to see anything like that: Epps said emphatically.

:If I go before you do, I will come back and haunt you: Lonnie Epps said with a grin.

Laughter and insults met that, then everyone turned back to the fire. "Tell us about the Autobot Scouts, Atar: Springer asked just to be ornery.

Everyone looked at Ironhide who rather shriveled under the scrutiny. He looked at Prowl. :Tell them, Prowl:

Prowl looked at Ironhide with alarm. :Me? Why me?:

:Because you are second in command and I'm delegating. So … talk: Ironhide said with a grin.

Molten optics greeted that, then Prowl looked at the smirking multitudes. :I haven't got a clue: He sat back with a smirk.

Riotous laughter greeted that. Will Lennox grinned himself. :I was a boy scout. I think I can remember the creed thing too … we are supposed to be thrifty, clean, reverent … uh …:

:You aren't supposed to cross against the lights, take bribes, eat pickles and pick your nose: -Wheeljack

:Or masturbate: -Ratchet with a grin

Pause for internet searches followed by a riot of **OMG! WFT!? EWWWWWW!**

:I hear you can't look down at the urinal, double dip or cheat on your taxes: Smokescreen said with a smirk.

:Urinals … collective peeing. I thought I heard it all: -Wheeljack

:Sickenin' isn't it. Human anatomy is sort of sick all around: -Jazz trying to provoke

:It is!: Ironhide taking the bait

:Uh, we're down **here**!: Niall Graham interjecting with a grin

All optics look downward.

:I don't get human anatomy. You remind me of water balloons. One false step and you pop: -Hot Rod being ornery

:How did we go from ghost stories to urinals and water balloons?: Aisha asked with a laugh.

:That's because we're interestin': -a very hammered Sandstorm who just emptied a high grade bottle by himself

:Is that what it is?: Ratchet replying with a snort. :You might want to roll Sandy to his tent. Zip his sleeping bag up to the top of his helm when you do:

Smokescreen snorted, then took Sandstorm's bottle. Hot Rod grabbed one side while Smokescreen grabbed the other. Tugging the sagging mech between them, they walked off into the darkness to tuck him in.

:That is one hammered mech: Glenn Morshower said with a laugh.

:It's part of his charm: Ratchet said to riotous laughter

:What's the drill for tomorrow, Ratchet?: Cindy Teasdale asked from somewhere down around his ankle.

Ratchet looked down, then grinned. :Well, there's breakfast: He was buried in catcalls and abuse, much of it from a smirking winger across from him. :Frag all of you: he replied. :Then I suppose we divide up into groups and go around the valley floor with the infants so they can explore or some such slag. Then we eat lunch and maybe head back:

:Good. I could use a shower already: Knockout said before he was crushed under the scorn of the nation.

Breakdown grinned. Ratchet smirked. Knockout glowered.

:I hope to be sober by tomorrow: Prime said helpfully. He was gifted with riotous laughter.

:We had dinner, fireworks, booze and ghost stories. I would say this was a winner: Terradive ventured.

:They're all winners when you're with me: Sideswipe said before getting noogies on his helm from Sunstreaker.

:How about you, Cliffjumper? What did you learn from this, your first camping trip as an Autobot Scout?: Roto asked with a grin.

**:FRAG THAT! I'VE HAD BETTER TIMES WITH THE 'CONS!:** Cliffjumper displaying the vaunted mini-con ability to carry a grudge even when they were the fraggers who were wrong.

:Aww. You wanna arm wrestle?: Hot Rod said as he and Smokescreen sat down again.

"**YOU DON'T THINK I CAN BEST YOU?!**: -Cliffjumper commenting on the possibilities of revisiting Bee's tent once more

Hot Rod thought a moment, then nodded. "Nope."

Cliff jumped up spoiling for a slagging (his own) as he challenged the big mech to a brawl. Hot Rod stared at him a moment, then noted the expectant look on Smokey's face. It was show time. He stood, flexed his wings provocatively for the youngling sitting beside him, then walked to the rock. :After you: he said gesturing.

:**FRAG YOU!**: Cliff said as he knelt. Roddy knelt, then they gripped.

:One … two … three … **GO!**: Jazz said.

Roddy go-ed. Cliff barely got set when he found himself flying over Hot Rod's shoulder. He hit the ground, then cartwheeled down the slope ending in the middle of Bee and First Aid's tent. Roddy stood staring down into the darkness, then glanced at Smokey who grinned back at him worshipfully.

He was going to get laid tonight.

Ratchet looked down slope at the stillness that was Bee's tent. :You might want to see if he's still alive before you frag First Aid, Bee. I don't see anything moving in there:

Slurs and agreement met that. Then Optimus stood slightly tipsily. "I think I'm going to turn in. What about you slaggers?:

Prowl stood taking Prime's arm. :I'll help you: They turned heading for their tent disappearing inside. They didn't come out again.

The others sat chatting and laughing until the humans gathered to fly back to the city. When they lifted off, Ratchet turned to Ironhide. :You ready to turn in too?:

:Turn into what?: Ironhide said with a (for him) seductive waggle of his optical ridges.

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. :Put it in your pocket, Only One. You might hurt yourself:

They turned heading back up the trail to turn in, the rest of the group finally breaking up. All over the valles beyond campfires could be seen dotting the darkness. Laughter and chat drifted up on the thin atmosphere and it was pleasant. It was happy. They entered their tent, grappled with sleeping bags, they lay down side-by-side as along the wall their infants were deep in recharge. When it was all done, they relaxed happily.

It was quiet.

Then Spot jumped on the middle of them, walking around in a circle, then lay down with a thump.

"Frag. That hurt," Ironhide said from the middle of his sleeping bag.

"Better you than me, Only One," Ratchet said with a laugh.

-0-Nearby all around them

"What do you want to do with him, Aid?" Bee asked as First Aid checked the blotto mini-con lying crumpled up in the middle of their tent.

Aid stood with a worried expression. "We need to make him comfortable."

Bee nodded, then left for a moment. He returned with Cliff's sleeping bag. Inflating it, he helped Cliff into it, then zipped it up. Aid frowned at Bee. "That's rather mean."

"I think its funny," Bee said with a laugh.

Aid smirked slightly. "It is, isn't it."

They turned and tucked in, fragging around and laughing together as the night moved onward toward day. Cliffjumper tucked into his sleeping bag helm first didn't have a care in the world. He slept on too, his feet sticking out of the spot where his helm should have been.

Mini-cons. You can't trust them. Any of them.

-0-In a nerd yurt

They stood in their round tent setting up sleeping bags.

"You were pretty wonderful, Percy to stick up for me like that," Wheeljack said as the big red mech worked out the math of inserting himself into a sleeping bag.

Percy glanced at Wheeljack. "You are my bond. You are wonderful. Of course I will stick up for you."

Wheeljack grinned. "It was lucky you didn't have to show him what it means to slag a Wrecker."

Percy grinned slightly. "Truer words never spoken."

-0-Close by

"That Ratchet … I don't know why he can't cook. I tried to teach him and you would think a doctor could manage food," Ravel fretted as he zipped his father into his bag.

"Don't worry, Ravel. You did your best," Appa Ratchet said with a wink at Tie Down.

Tie Down just grinned.

-0-Cybertron ground zero

Prowl looked at Prime who was already recharging in his sleeping bag. He grinned, then peeked out. Ratchet was standing in the doorway of his tent watching the stars for a moment. "Psst."

Ratchet glanced his way.

Prowl grinned. "Good night, loser."

Ratchet grinned back. "Good night, whiner."

With that, Prowl walked back inside to recharge.

Ratchet grinned, then did the same.

Quiet fell over the camp site at last.

-0-June 7, 2014 **edited June 29, 2014**

NOTES:

Double dipping: dipping a chip, taking a bite, then dipping it again. EWW.

Hammered: Drunk out of your skull

The **Rust Sea**, also known as the **Sea of Rust**, is an area of unstable planetary matter and molecular flux located along Cybertron's equator, stretching from Tyrest to Polynex to the Tagan Heights and Altihex. It constantly emits a collection of corrosive, yet relatively harmless gasses. It too is home to various forms of plant life by the time of the Beast Era. It is Cybertron's most prominent sea, the only other one known being the Mithril Sea. (There are images at tf wiki and its actually a sea of liquid with marshy areas around its sides.) The Hydrax Plateau rises out of the center of it. Cybertron's primary spaceport is located here, where planetary visitors must check in first. TF wiki


	52. Chapter 52

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (dd4 51)

-0-At the crack of dawn

Ratchet stretched, then walked to the campfires. They were off waiting for the day to begin. Ratchet bent down to turn them on, then looked at the campground all around him. There were stirrings here and there but no one was really getting up yet. He watched the red streaks of dawn crawl across the slightly orange horizon. Dust storms in the north colored their skies until the sun was bright. Then bluer shades took precedence.

He walked to the boxes that held the food he had brought determined to make breakfast scout style. He grinned. Prowl had fragged him over by catering his food. Ratchet trying to be on point had gone through the books finding what constituted Scout camping food.

His big mistake.

"I won't do that again, Prowler," he said quietly as he found in the boxes what he was searching for.

Prowl paused in the doorway of his tent watching Ratchet rummaging around in the boxes. It was hilarious to watch him going through the hoops trying to follow the rules of scouting. "Hey, loser."

Ratchet grinned. "Be nice to me. I can help your hangover."

"I can find First Aid," Prowl said with a grin. He walked to Ratchet, then held out his arm.

Ratchet downloaded the code that would end the queasiness in his gut. Prowl looked into the boxes. "What are you doing? Should I ask or should I just sit and watch the spectacular fail once more?"

"Frag you, whiner," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He pulled out of the box the thing that had caught his optic at The Sporting Gear Store. A gigantic cast iron skillet appeared, one big enough to fricassee Orion if truth be told. He turned with a glorious smile on his face, holding the skillet up for all and sundry to admire. "What do you think? Isn't this great?" he asked.

"Nope," Prowl said with a smirk. He walked to a chair to sit. "Continue. I am entertained."

Ratchet laughed aloud, then turned putting the skillet down. He reached into the box and pulled out a square shaped iron frame construct. He put it over the camp stoves, then placed the skillet on it. "See? It helps to have something to put the pans on."

"I see," Prowl said with a smirk. "Do continue."

Ratchet looked at Prowl with one of his own. "Slagger." He turned to organize a lot of ingredients that he had studied for formulating 'camp breakfast'. As he did tents began to stir and folks stepped out with hangovers and hunger pangs.

"Help," Springer said.

They lined up, the drunks from the night before as Ratchet bailed their sinking boats. They looked at the skillet, a vast iron construct, then sat to watch the fun.

Ironhide and Optimus stepped out of their tents as the same time pausing to look at Ratchet who had several dozen of what appeared to be the Cybertronian version of eggs, slabs of 'bacon' and 'loaves' of 'bread' waiting to be cut and toasted lined up on the boxes they came out of.

"Oh, oh. Old mech is at it again," Ironhide said as Ratchet downloaded the code for sober into the big mechanism. A slap on the back of his helm greeted that commentary so Prime merely grinned, keeping his comments internal. They sat to watch too.

Alor and Blackjack were stirring nearby along with Appa Ratchet, Ravel and Tie Down. When they stepped out everyone paused. "Ratchet? Do you need help?" Alor asked.

**"FRAG NO!**" Ratchet said as he pulled a bowl out of a box. **"SIT! SHUT UP!"**

Riotous laughter greeted that as everyone complied. They sat without a sound, their smirks and grins signaling what they thought would transpire while Ratchet considered how to do ten things at the same time. /... frag … I need more arms …/

Rambler walked out of his tent followed by his brothers. Nearby, Ven and Miler stepped out of theirs with Sojourner and Miracle. They paused to look, grinned, then sat expectantly. Rambler who was watching Ratchet walked to a box and peered inside. "Do you need help with this, Uncle Ratchet?"

"No, Rambler but I will have you help me if you want to do that." He looked at the masses watching with a frown. **"THAT IS WHAT A GOOD SCOUT DOES, HELPING OTHERS."** He looked at Rambler with a grin. "These slaggers think this is going to be a disaster," Ratchet said giving the stink optic to the gathered multitudes as Orion wandered out of the tent. **"ADA! WHY YOU?!"** he asked.

"Yeah, Ratchet. Why you?" Prowl asked as he got up to walk to his own boxes. Lifting lids, he began to bring out perfectly packaged meals that he had 'made' (for them by someone else).

"Here, Rambler," Ratchet said. "Why don't you do this for me?" he asked sneering at Prowl even as he put his son into bondage. He pulled out a device with a long handle and slots in the wires for the bacon he had brought. Slipping it in until all was racked, Ratchet pointed to a slotted tube on the iron platform holding his skillet. "Slip this entire rack in the slot and be careful. Then come back to put bread in this one for toast."

Rambler grinned, then nodded, carrying the device to the campfire. Under the watchful optics of about a zillion adults, he slotted it into the tube-like structure which automatically began to turn it slowly to cook both sides.

Ratchet 'cracked' all of the 'eggs' into the bowl, added a big dollop of 'milk' and a dash of 'sugar, salt and pepper'. Then he began to whip the slag out of the concoction. As he did Prime and the infants began to get heaping plates of incredible food both human and Cybertronian from Prowl. Miler, then Ven received them as well, taking an infant into lap to help them eat.

Ratchet stirred the eggs, then thought a moment. Reaching into the box, he took a brick of something yellow, then put it in the skillet. It flashed, then began to melt swiftly. "Rambler, here we go. You are going to be key to the operation here."

Rambler nodded, then grinned as Ratchet poured his mix into the skillet. He handed a spatula to Rambler. "Stir, sweetie. Keep stirring it."

He nodded, then began to stir. Ratchet turned to the toast which he stoked, then slotted into the frame. It began to turn slowly too. Staring at the whole shebang, Ratchet glanced at Prowl in triumph. Prowl smirked back.

"What can I do to help you, son?" Ravel asked from his chair.

"Nothing, Ada. I'll bring you plates, okay?" Ratchet said as he laid out condiments, juice drinks and other breakfast particulars as per the Boy Scouts of America handbook which he downloaded the orn before.

Like a tool.

Grabbing plates, Ratchet dished things up, added condiments and a drink, then handed it out. Bacon and eggs, toast and jam, sweet rolls from the bakery, all of it was dished up and served. Infants were gathered to share with elders as Ratchet worked around the circle. When he handed out the last plate, he turned to grin at Rambler. Rambler grinned back. Then they turned to look at the skillet and all the rest of it.

It was all gone. Nothing was left over.

"Frag," Ratchet said as his smile faded.

"You can have mine, son," Ravel said.

"Not on your spark, Ada," Ratchet said as he walked to the box to look inside. Rambler joined him. "You go get your breakfast from your cheating ada, sparkling. You were the reason that all of this worked."

"I can't eat if you don't, Uncle Ratchet," Rambler said looking up at Ratchet with a slight expression of anxiety.

Ratchet grinned. "There's more in the box."

Rambler nodded. "Okay." He turned to walk to Prowl who gave him his breakfast.

It was silent as everyone paused to watch Ratchet. Ratchet looked at them, then down into the box. /... frag … I better find something in here.../ There was nothing left for breakfast.

He felt a tap on his leg. Looking down, he met the sweet face of Rambler. He held a breakfast in his servos. "This is for you, Uncle Ratchet." He held it up.

Ratchet glanced at Prowl. "It's a spare," Prowl said with a grin.

"Spare?" Ratchet said taking it.

"Optimus has a big appetite," Prowl said to hoots and suggestive remarks.

"Thank you, Rambler," Ratchet said as he walked to his chair. They all began to eat when he did.

It would be a great and glorious interlude in a morning filled with 'activities' and some such.

-0-After clearing away the breakfast mess

"That was actually very good," Springer said as he held the bag everyone was using to dump their slag. This after all was a public park. They cleaned it all up like good scouts.

"You doubted me?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" -everyone including two mini-cons they didn't know in a camp over the hill from them.

"Fraggers," Ratchet said as everyone finally stowed everything away. "Okay. Time for activities."

"What the frag?!" -everyone including the two mini-cons from over the hill

"Slaggers. We're here on a camping trip as prelude to the Autobot Scouts. All of you slaggers are going to help. I want everyone of you to find a youngling to be their guide," Ratchet said in his 'do it or I'll annihilate you' voice.

That one.

They stared at Ratchet a moment, then everyone turned to glom a kid. Half of the group grinned that there wasn't enough kids until Ratchet told them to double up.

They did.

"What now, Ada?" Springer asked with a big grin as he held Hero. She was **DELIGHTED **that her** BIG BROTHER** (somehow in a way she didn't understand) was **HOLDING (HER) ME, ATAR**!

Like that.

"We're going down the trail where the broken rocks are. I want you to tell them about the slagging rocks. I want you to show them how to climb the little piles safely. I want you to collect any rocks that look interesting for their collections. I want you to do it as teams. I want you to do it or I will punt you into orbit." Ratchet looked at them with the most severe optic he could manage without weapons. They all nodded meekly. Ratchet pointed to the road and they all began to walk toward it and the Valles floor below. The trail went all the way down.

They walked past him infants in arms. The older infants walked until that proved too slow. Gathered up, the pony train wound its way through the campground, engaging in chats and trading insults with the other campers until they made it to the bottom. Ratchet who brought up the rear with a smirking Prowl paused as the group turned to him.

"We're here. What now?" Drift asked with a grin.

"You have your orders," Ratchet said. "Chop chop."

They translated that, then looked around. Putting infants down, they watched as the infants looked up with crazed looks of delight at the attention of so many swinging adults. Then they began to poke around in the dirt.

Ratchet sat on a rock with Prowl as they watched Optimus and Spirit turning over rocks. Drift who knelt next to Hero listened to her excited exclamations about how pretty everything was. Springer who was looking at a slight incline with broken rocks turned to her with a grin. "Come here, Hero. Let's climb these rocks."

She turned, then ran in her teeny tiny way to **HER BIG BROTHER, ADA!** to climb on the slight little incline of rocks and sand. Drift and Springer explained hand holds, testing slopes for rock falls and the like. She stood between them beaming, then tried out to the best of her teeny tiny ability the actual skills in the climb.

All around the floor of the Valle's bend infants were digging, laughing, gathering and climbing. Rocks were retrieved, servos got dirty, babies slipped and slid as they attempted to climb the tiny slopes carefully chosen by the adults.

The sun rose in the sky warming the air as the infants worked out their first scouting activity in the bosom of friends and family. The big mechs, most of them, had their first hands on taste of children. Perceptor found an especially rich seam of rocks and fragmented diamonds for Sunspot who stood transfixed by Percy and Wheeljack as they explained things.

All around the area good was going on. It was great.

-0-TBC June 8, 2014 **edited June 29, 2014**


	53. Chapter 53

The Diego Diaries: Campin' (DD4 53)

-0-On the way back

They packed things putting them in the boxes and gear bags that had held them on the way to the camp site. Lunch had been a hilarious affair.

**"EAT THIS, SLAGGER!"** Ratchet said handing a plate with a 'hamburger and chips' to Ironhide.

He meekly took it tasting it gingerly. "This is good, Only One," he said with a lie.

Apparently, 'hamburger' didn't need to be cooked too long when the skillet was hot enough. The skillet was more than hot enough. Having put the condiments out, having made the patties at home in anticipation, he put them on the big fryer and turned to do more. By the time he remembered to flip them, one side was burned to the consistency of shoe leather. Slapping it in deep irritation onto buns with the stuff he brought slathered on by an ever helpful Rambler, he made the entire group minus Prowl's family eat them.

Oddly enough, Hercy pronounced them terrific.

Sitting to eat, Ratchet glanced at Knockout who was balancing a plate with a slightly overdone hamburger. :Ironhide ... ask Breakdown what he thought of the prison slag fest?:

Ironhide looked at Ratchet a moment, then grinned slightly. "Breakdown, you were in the prison when the riot happened. I always wanted to hear it from your side."

Everyone turned to look at Knockout who paused a hamburger halfway to his mouth. Breakdown who looked at Knockout as well grinned. "I thought it was hilarious."

Knockout looked at Breakdown with an aghast expression on his face. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am. It was still funny." Breakdown grinned, then sat back.

"What happened?" Blackjack asked even though he already knew. It was just fun watching Knockout squirm.

"It was madness, then Knockout needed some medical attention from Ratchet," Prowl said with a grin. "It was fraught with unforeseen outcomes."

"**IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT?!**" Knockout said glaring at Prowl.

Prowl grinned. "Yes."

"You thought you could con your way out of the prison but that didn't work out too well," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You got tossed back inside and the other prisoners … they stomped the slag out of you," Springer said with a grin. "We had to go in with a dustpan and sweep you up for medbay. You didn't really think the hardcore who were left would allow you to try and grift your way out did you?"

Knockout glared at him. "Those fools? Not a microchip between the whole lot."

"I'll tell Scar you said so," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

Knockout blanched. "Don't put yourself out."

Laughter greeted that, then Sideswipe holding a sippy cup for Miracle grinned. "Ada made a few modifications when you were poured out onto the medberth."

Knockout glared at Ratchet who grinned back. "I worked my digits to the superstructure putting you back together, slagger. You never looked better if I say so."

"What did you do to him?" Alor asked with a grin of his own.

"Ratchet upgraded his night vision," Ironhide said with a snort. Huge and continuous laughter greeted that.

"What did you do?" Alor asked again glancing at his unorthodox son-in-law.

"I did what Ironhide wanted to do to Orion. I painted huge yellow circles around his optics," Ratchet said with a grin. "I was told by an expert that it helps."

"It does," Ironhide said as everyone laughed and not **with** Knockout either.

"Ha-Ha!" Knockout said grimly.

"Then you were put back in the little dog run so that they couldn't grind you down again. You sat in the pen without shelter for a few orns I think," Ironhide said.

"I don't know which was worse … getting slagged by my side or the wear and tear on my finish by the sand," Knockout grumbled.

"What brought you over, Breakdown? Given your beginning in a prison brawl, I am curious," Venture asked.

Breakdown looked at him, then shrugged slightly. "There's no place else to go. This place is like home."

Venture nodded. "It is. It is home now."

"It would be if the little detailing shop I used in Iacon were here. They were magicians with a buffer," Knockout said before he was drowned in laughter. He smirked. "If half of you looked half as good as me you would be halfway to perfection."

That got the love it deserved.

"I will never forget you huddled in the dog kennel fuming at the world," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "It made my orn. My vorn."

"Well," Knockout said with a voice dripping with acid, "I'm glad to give you a laugh."

"I did me too," Breakdown said with a grin. "You did look pretty dumb."

Knockout looked at him with astonishment, then shook his helm. He looked at Ratchet. "This has the same consistency as a fan belt but thanks for the lunch anyway," he groused.

"I saved that one just for you," Ratchet said with a snicker.

"So essentially, you saw the light and came over," Alor asked. "Any regrets?"

Breakdown looked at Alor, then the group around him. "Sometimes. I like to fight. But there are other things that matter. Having a decent place to live for the first time in my life. Enough to eat. Options about things to do. I like working in the hospital. I love the football. I miss slagging it out with Bulkhead. That was fun."

"Maybe you can race each other at the track. It might be fun to get a bunch of you big lugs and have races in your weight class," Sunstreaker said.

"Ped races," Sideswipe said. "I would pay to see that."

Breakdown grinned. "He would lose."

Guffaws met that as they wound up lunch, sitting to sip beer as they stretched out the warm friendly ambiance. No one wanted to leave the peaceful setting. But in the end, they rose and began to break up camp.

They gathered up their stuff watching Prime as he one by one deflated the tents. It was hilarious to watch the first disciple of their god get such a charge out of doing it. By the time the last thing was packed, the campsite policed like good scouts, they were ready to head back. Trudging down the trail carrying everything, they arrived in the parking lot to load up.

"What are you two going to do for the rest of the weekend?" Ratchet asked as he watched Ironhide stuff things in the hatch of the runabout aided and commented upon by the five little kids watching him.

"I thought we would drink beer and frag. You?" Springer asked as Drift chuckled. He reached for another bag, then stowed it.

"I have five infants to entertain. Don't ask me questions with the expectation of replies that indicate a life," Ratchet said with a big smile. "You looked really good helping Hero. She thinks you two are the greatest. I promise not to burst her bubble myself."

The two laughed. "She's cute," Drift said as he closed the hatch. "Don't get any ideas."

"Who me?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide closed their hatch.

"**OLD MECH!**"

"What?" Ratchet asked with a genuinely innocent expression.

"**LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE! YOU HAVE ENOUGH GRANDCHILDREN FOR NOW!**"

"Frag you, Ironhide. I don't think the number exists that spells out enough," Ratchet said as he helped put the infants in the runabout.

"See ya," Springer said as the two entered their own.

Ships began to lift off heading back to the airfield to return.

-0-Later on at the apartment

The side trip to the basement had taken a bit of time given that everything in the locker was something the infants wanted to look at and handle. Peeling Orion and Praxus off things stored there took a moment but they wandered upstairs. Entering their apartment, the infants ran for their rooms and toys galore. Ratchet dropped the 'house duffel', then flopped into his chair. Ironhide sat in his as both settled back in fatigue. "Well, that was fun."

"It was," Ironhide said. "Good to see some of the mechs get to be around the infants."

"I agree," Ratchet said. It was peaceful a moment but for happy infant sounds from the corridor. "You are on for Jamboree."

Ironhide parsed that, then glanced at Ratchet. "Jamboree?"

"Its the national gathering of Scouts in the United States, in West Virginia. Then there is the World Scout Jamboree in Japan in 2015. You will have to go to that one too."

"What?" Ironhide asked as he looked sharply at Ratchet. "What the frag is Jamboree?"

"It's where about 65,000 scouts and masters come to do outdoor sports, dig in holes and the like. You and Prowl get to go and represent the Autobot Scouts."

"Who says?" Ironhide demanded.

"Prime. He wants to build bridges and finds the younger the human the more likely they will be able to understand us. You and Prowl have to bond with the scout leaders and learn more about this. Maybe in future we can send a troop from here to there. Maybe bring some here."

Ironhide said back, then vented a sigh. "Slag."

Ratchet grinned.

-0-Elsewhere

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN? JAMBOREE!? I'M ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL HERE. I CAN'T LEAVE FOR … FOR … **what is it?** … JAMBOREE!"**

"Now Prowl," Prime began. He sat back to watch Prowl vent and wheedle. He loved to see and hear it. It wouldn't work but it would entertain.

**"I WILL KILL RATCHET!"**

-0-In another apartment

They sat in their chairs watching the monitor with the sound down. Beers clicked together rounded out their moment of relaxation. "What do you think of Hero?" Drift asked.

"She's amazing. What a sweet little thing," Springer said.

"She was a lot of fun. I think maybe some day a femme," Drift said.

Springer considered that. "A femme and a mech. I love Orion."

Drift nodded. "I agree. Nice of you to volunteer."

"Did I?" Springer asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did."

They sat quietly a moment watching the Community Bulletin scroll past.

"It won't be for a while." -Springer

Quiet.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" -Drift

(grin) "Is there any other way?" -Springer

"Nope." (grin) -Drift

-0-In another place

"Those infants were pretty wonderful," Percy said as he put the bag down in the berth room. "Can I get you anything, Wheeljack?" he asked as he walked out to the kitchen.

"Not at the moment," Wheeljack said as he stepped into the wash rack. A short wash and he walked out heading for the living room. Perceptor was already there looking at a datapad with figures on it. "Sunspot is a very nice little mech."

"He is. He's genuinely sweet," Perceptor said.

"Ratchet wondered when we are going to have a little telescope of our own some orn," Wheeljack said to be ornery.

Perceptor glanced at him for a moment. "One of these orns, right?"

Wheeljack nodded as he reached for a datapad himself. "One of these fine orns."

They sat together companionably working out the physics of moving a planet across space and time.

It was a normal afternoon in the apartment of Wheeljack and Perceptor.

-0-TBC June 9, 2014 **edited June 10, 2014**

NOTES: Ignore my numbering. I always get it wrong after a while. :D Its a thing I do. :D

Tip of the hat to SiriusBlackFan2. :D:D:D

Six Lasers over Cybertron: It is in the pot stewing. :D:D:D

I am taking liberties with Jamboree in the USA. Its only every four years and the next one will be in 2017. Japan will hold the World Jamboree in2015 though. :D:D:D


	54. Chapter 54

The Diego Diaries: Week End 1 (dd4 54)

-0-At home

The sound of tiny peds running brought both of them out of their drowse. Orion who was hoofing it across the floor with two other infants in tow stopped before his atar, the other two crashing into him as he did. They all tottered, then turned to look up with brilliant smiles. **"ADA!"**

"What?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"**WE GO SWAM?**" -Orion as two infants behind him nod with **GIANT** smiles

"Nope." -Ratchet grinning at the cuteness

Silence. **"OKAY."** Three infants turn and run back to Hero's room where they were playing.

Ratchet grinned. "Putty in my servos."

"Since you have the knack with infants I'll let you be Scout Master of Mars." -Ironhide dreaming

"What will you trade me if I do? Carrying the next three sparklings?"

Silence.

"You're thinking about it," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I'm comparing ordeals. Do I want to take a rocket to the codpiece aka Scout Master of Mars or do I want to poke my aft into a grinder three times..."

"Your aft is mine," Ratchet said as he patted Ironhide's arm.

"It is isn't it," Ironhide said with smug satisfaction.

The news came on so they turned it up.

"This is Lim-Lee with the afternoon report. The Office of Refugee Affairs released news that a new migration is heading our way through the migration path used by nearly all of the previous groups. The size and make up is not known at the time. Gen-O talked to Ultra Magnus yesterday."

(Cut to Ultra Magnus standing in the Colonial Motor Pool lot looking glum while Arcee piles things in the hatch back of the shuttle they would be taking to 'camp'.)

"Poor Magnus. He has no idea how handsome he is," Ratchet mused.

/... three … two …/

"**WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!?"**

(pat, pat, pat) "Calm down and I'll let you play with my critical energy port later."

(grins-both)

"We have confirmed sensor readings are that of a migration heading this way from the far region of the frontier past Junk. We are aware that the Decepticons are flushing out those of our people who managed to flee Cybertron before the Fall. Any who still remain on Cybertron appear to be free of suspicion but those who made it away are being harassed to come here. It is clear to us that Megatron expects us to be overwhelmed and therefore vulnerable to attack."

"He would be surprised." -Gen-O

"That is our mission. We want to find all of our people and bring them to safety and care. If they drive them here it helps us care for them and provide a safe place to live."

"What would the housing situation be for them if they are a large migration? We have taken in over one million bots at a time in the past." -Geno-O

"We have put the finishing touches on the seven city complex we built in stage seven of our expansion plans for the colony. The metroformers helped a great deal when they came so we could re-organize our military and service departments such as fire and emergency response. Metrotitan is the center for those essential services and he doubles as a platform for combat and emergencies as well as home to some of our bachelor soldiers."

"When will we know what is out there, Magnus?" Gen-O

"We will be sending data squads through the bridge to the migration to do a flyover to give us a heads up. When that is known and organized we will begin to bring them here the same way. We don't want them harassed by anyone out there who has a bad intention."

"Thank you, Magnus. Enjoy your camping trip." Gen-O with a grin

"Come on, Magnus. You know you want to," Arcee said slapping him on the arm.

He rolled his optics, got into the shuttle and they flew away. Geno-O who watched with a grin looked back at the camera. "Back to you, Lim."

(Cut to camera and a grinning Lim-Lee)

"Thank you, Gen-O. We talked to Jetta, the colonial civil engineer in charge of all construction and building needs here on Mars. We go to Jacx at the Civilian Air Field south of the Fortress."

(Cut to air field and a shuttle being loaded for 'camping')

"Jetta, what is the word for housing given that we have a new migration on the way?" -Jacx

Jetta grinned. "We are ready for anything under one and a half million individuals. Right now we are on phase nine of the construction which means expansions of existing cities to add more buildings and structure to what we have already. We are going to begin in the Tri-Cities. We plan to double the three cities, Tyger Pax, Kalis and Centurian to allow for over half a million new habitations and expanded business infrastructure. We will be adding new amenities there as well. We want our cities to be not only the place where our people live comfortably but also centers for recreation and commerce.

"We have designed the construction planning to not inconvenience anyone living there already beyond increased traffic and perhaps more noise. When we have accomplished that we will return to the seven cities and do the same. We will double the size of each of them before going forward on further construction elsewhere on the settlement grid. This is a faster way to build because the basic necessary infrastructure … electronics, street grids, all of it is already there. We don't have to begin from scratch each time."

"How long do you expect it to take to complete the Tri-Cities expansion?" Jacx

"Half the time it took to start from the ground up."

"What is the word on expanding the Youngling Day School out of Autobot City into another dedicated building? I heard that the incoming enrollment is going to overwhelm them where they are." -Jacx

"We sat down with the school board, the Genitor-Teacher Committee and Prime to go over the situation. Sparkling Day can handle the influx of infants in Terra just fine. We have a set aside tower for schools in all the cities so far. We have done this with the expectation that our current rate of growth which has increased since the settlement four years ago 475% will require utilization of space for the overflow.

"Youngling Intermediate will take over the tower which it shares with Sciences. Sparkling Day will stay at Terra with a supplemental tower in Tyger Pax as fall back for overflow population. Youngling Day will be moving in a few orns or so to a tower getting the finishing touches in Centurian. Herling will be able to tell you more about that. We are working to make it turn key when they decide to move."

"Thank you, Jetta. Where are you going?" Jacx asked glancing at Elita who stowed the last bag.

"Camping in the Valles at the campground. Apparently it's all the rage," the big handsome bot said with a grin.

"No doubt," Jacx said with a chuckle. He turned to the camera. "Back to you, Lim-lee."

(Cut to studio)

"Thank you, Jacx. Sounds like the Valles is the place to be this weekend," she said sweetly unaware that she would unleash the hordes with her comment.

"It's where the elite meet to eat," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Shoe leather. That hamburger, Ratchet left a lot to be desired."

"Your aft wasn't nailed down, Ironhide. I had only two servos and a horde to feed. How was it I ended up feeding forty idiots?" -Ratchet feeling the burn.

"Because you are a good mech." -Ironhide speaking with conviction.

Ratchet grinned. "From your lips to Primus's audials."

They grinned, then turned back to the monitor.

"The weather for the weekend will continue to hold, sunny and warm. Highs are expected in the high -20's with night time ranging from -120 to -180. Spring winds are mild with the particulate count in the air quality falling into the mild to negligible range.

"Three new businesses opened in the business plaza in downtown Centurian. They include a data processing center, computer systems support and analysis and a geological firm specializing in deep detection of subsurface minerals and water both here and in the planetary bodies of this system. Grandee was sent to speak to them and their plans for the future."

(Cut to a foyer to a business in Centurian) "This is Grandee in the Centurian Data Processing Center on 5th and L Streets. I am speaking with Shift who is one of the owners and the manager of this business. Tell us about your ideas and plans for your business, Shift."

A youngling with a sweet face nodded. "We want to do research for companies that are doing exploration of the system, data analysis for the colony and models of long term projections for growth of our system. We know at some point there will be interplanetary trade with other aliens besides the humans of Earth. We want to design models for all manner of activity related to such possibilities. We also design programs for different businesses and troubleshoot systems. We are mulling over a number of potential services for the colony as well as private businesses. It is really great to have our own business and apply the skills we learned in the University to real world situations."

"Who works here? I see that you have about ten employees," Grandee asked. Around them were individuals sitting before consoles, at design tables as well as in an office nearby.

"Right now, its my partners and three of our family. We want this to be a family business for all of us," he said.

"Cute youngling," Ratchet said. "No way they would have a business on Cybertron."

Ironhide nodded. "I know."

"How long have you been in business?" Grandee asked.

"Three decaorns," Shift replied. "We have three contracts with private businesses to do their inventory programs and one with the colony to sort and catalog refugee data," he said proudly.

"Congratulations, Shift. We wish you the best in the future," Grandee said. He turned to the camera. "Back to you, Lim-lee."

(Cut to studio and pretty femme who had just been appointed swing shift studio personality for The Hourly News.)

"We will continue with the business news around the colony after these messages from the School Board which can be accessed in the Community Bulletin Board file titled, "Schools-Public'. We will be right back." The screen cut to a slow scrolling list of information and announcements from the Community Bulletin Board regarding the schools.

"I see that you have a meeting in a couple of orns. How do you like being on the School Board too?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Like it fine. I don't know what Sunstreaker thinks but I can't fault him for attention to his duties."

"What do the others think about you being appointed?" Ratchet asked.

"They're relieved mostly. The Genitor-Teacher committee is bad enough. Now this," Ironhide said with a shake of his helm.

"I hear that when your term is done they will elect membership from the colony on a rotating basis. Are you running again?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Ironhide asked shooting him a sharp glance. "You better believe it."

"Fraud," Ratchet said with a grin. Then it faded. An alert sent over the elite command system that all members of the Senior Autobot Staff comm line were wired into appeared in their processors. They read it, then looked at each other. "Frag."

Ironhide agreed. "I have to go."

Ratchet nodded, then took Prowler from Ironhide as he rose to leave. The door closed quietly behind him as Orion ran back out with a giant smile. He looked at Ironhide's empty chair, then his ada. **"ADA! WHERE HIM!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "Working. Just working."

**"WORKING!?"** Orion asked with a slight frown of disappointment forming on his eerily familiar little face.

"He's just working," Ratchet replied.

Orion considered that, then shook his helm sadly. "Him come here. Him be come here to me. I here. He come here too."

"Sorry, spud. He will come home soon," Ratchet said as he settled a sleepy Prowler on his arm.

"Come him soon?" Orion asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I think so."

**"HIM BAD GOING! HIM COMING HERE TO ME AND PLAY. I PLAYING THERE,"** he said point to the hallway. **"HE COME THERE TO ME AND PLAYING. SOON!?"**

"Yep," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Okay," Orion said with a brilliant smile. He turned to run back down the hallway.

Ratchet watched him go, then looked at Prowler. "I hope," he said softly.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked into the Center pausing beside the command table where Prowl, Starscream, Rainmaker, Magnus, Jazz and Jetta sat. Paragon was leaning over sensors gathering data. Ironhide sat, then glanced at Prime. "What's the word now?"

"Cyclonus is in battle," Prime said tensely.

They all sat to wait, the message of support sent to Cyclonus yet to be returned.

TBC June 10, 2014** edited 6-11-14**


	55. Chapter 55

The Diego Diaries: Battle 1 (55)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was silent in the tense operational center as they waited for word from Cyclonus. Long range sensors coupled with the outreach of the deep space expeditors installed to allow Autobot City to guard Gliese 581 g signaled that a battle was going on in the sphere of influence of Cyclonus.

Prime and Prowl had arrived upon notice. Paragon had crisply supplied the known data. Gathered around the big data map that was making visual what was being gathered over the communication lines, they saw an unmistakable combat situation near the planetoid were Cyclonus had made his headquarters.

"Did you put the forward bases and fortresses on red alert?" Prime had asked.

Paragon nodded. "Yes, sir. They are recalling flights to stand in readiness. Do you wish to call up a flight here?"

"I would. Make it level three, Paragon," Prime said glancing at the handsome winger staring at him with a serious expression.

Paragon nodded, then turned to make it so. Prowl watched him, then looked at Prime. "Do you want to send a signal to Cyclonus that he can retreat here? We can bridge him and his people."

Prime nodded. "Open a line, Theiry" he said to a Home Guard femme who was watching him with an expression tinged with fear. She nodded and made it so. "Prime to Cyclonus."

There was no response. "Theiry, is the line open?"

She checked, then nodded to him. "Yes sir. They're receiving."

Prime nodded. "Cyclonus, this is Optimus Prime. We are ready to stand with you in combat or bridge you here to safety. Please let us know how we can assist you. Set aside our differences and allow us to help you."

There was the sound of static, then Theiry turned to him. "Sir, they received the message. I don't have anything in the return yet."

"Keep the line open, Theiry." Prime turned to the others. "We have to wait and hope he's big enough to take the offer."

All of them settled around the table and were soon joined by others. It would be a tense wait.

-0-Out there

He came in through the darkness passing the buoys that had been placed to alert on trespassers. He didn't care that they were there. At his level of malevolency there was literally nothing for him to fear. He was a phase sixer, a world demolisher, someone who by the very virtue of his name could end planetary disagreements without firing a shot.

Of course, he fired those shots. He loved it. He loved to look into the optics of others who stood before him paralyzed with fear. Everyone always was, even Soundwave who sent him. That mech would be relieved when he left and he was. The sound of a door closing behind him was one others cherished.

He had few contemporaries left in the universe nowadays. Others were elsewhere, some were dead. Most of them had their own thing going on now and did it oblivious to the 'leaders' of their 'Cause'. Overlord had resisted his status as a phase sixer from the beginning going his own way early on. All that mattered to Overlord was that he get props from Megatron before he defeated him in single combat.

Overlord was certifiable.

Sixshot had a 'conscience'. That is, he had more of a sense of feeling than the rest of them. The transformation process from tough mech to phase sixer had bled the emotions out of nearly all of them. They were all ruthless and did their jobs to the infinite degree. Just some of them were worse than others.

Black Shadow was in a category of his own.

He sped forward gathering intel through his extraordinary sensor capabilities. Everything about him was out of the league of nearly anyone else. He had destroyed war worlds. Fleets of them. He had single-handedly murdered over three billion individuals that made no offense to him. He did it because he was told to and because it made him happy. Nothing and no one was off limits to this one.

He began to detect the presence of others like himself so he opened a channel. "Cyclonus, this is Black Shadow. How about a parlay?"

It was silent a moment, then the deep sonorous voice of Cyclonus was heard. Even as it was Black Shadow could detect the launch of ships. "This is Cyclonus."

"Hi. I'm here to inspect the troops. Megatron is concerned that discipline has lagged … that some of his boys have wandered off the path to righteousness or some such slag. How about you and me getting together over a high grade and settling things to his satisfaction?"

The line went dead.

Black Shadow chuckled to himself, an altogether cold expression of sound. "Poor choice, slagger. I guess you'll have to do this the hard way." With that, he began to pick off the patrol whose job it was to be the early warning system for Cyclonus of individuals like himself.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

-0-Cyclonus

He stood in the Ops Center of his fortress feeling the optics of everyone in the room on him as he considered his options. At that moment he had two … slim to none. Looking around the room he began to speak. Then a message came through. His comm officer put it over the speakers.

"Cyclonus, this is Optimus Prime. We are ready to stand with you in combat or bridge you here to safety. Please let us know how we can assist you. Set aside our differences and allow us to help you."

It was electric in the room as the veteran team of mechs watched Cyclonus mulling it over. They were with him from back in the orn but nothing about the arrival of Black Shadow could guarentee that anyone in the room would stay with him to fight.

He knew that.

"Open a channel to the battle group. Extend it to the pirates and the rogue groups nearby," Cyclonus said.

His comm officer did so.

"This is Cyclonus. We have just been contacted by the phase sixer and crossformer, Black Shadow. We are as a group not strong enough to take this mech on straight ahead. He is more than capable at our current configuration even if we all agree to combine our forces of destroying us completely. I am not willing to give him the satisfaction. I have received a call from Prime to bridge to safety and I am taking my group away. I urge the rest of you to contact Autobot City and see if the offer extends to you. Understand me … you will not survive this encounter. Cyclonus out." He turned to his comm officer who was looking almost ill with relief. "Open a channel to Prime."

He complied.

Cyclonus stood a moment gathering his thoughts. "Cyclonus to Prime."

-0-Ops Center

They nearly jumped. Prime leaned back in his chair. "Prime here."

"Prime, we are being engaged by Black Shadow. We are ready to take your offer of a lift to better space. I have signaled the others out here. I do not know if they will seek assistance or not."

"Very well. Gather your forces, then head this way. Power down your weapons and fuse the rest in gun holds. I cannot stress enough how much force you will meet if you come here armed and belligerent. Tell your group that any ship that acts in anyway hostile will be destroyed entirely."

It was silent a moment, then Cyclonus was back. "Understood. We are on our way. Cylonus out."

The line went dead, then other voices began to call. "Prime, this is Razer. I am calling to ask for assistance in avoiding the approach of a phase-sixer, Black Shadow."

"This is Prime. We will transport you away but you have to follow simple rules. Power down weapons, stow your personal arms in fused lockers and prepare to be boarded when you are here. No other conditions will be accepted."

It was silent a moment, then Razer was back. "Affirmative. We are heading out after Cyclonus. Razer out."

Two more voices called and two more sets of conditions were made for assistance. Appearing on the far edge of their sensors, four groups began to emerge heading their way at top speed.

It was going to be a freaking disaster.

Prime looked at Ironhide and his team. "Call everyone up. Put the colony on level two alert. I want them to be brought to the edge of the system outside the well. We had better be ready to meet them and we need to expect shooting. Have Metrotitan at the well now. I want overpowering firepower. I want 2,000 heavily armed Seekers flying in squadrons to patrol the system and show the flag. If we bring them by bridge it will take longer for Black Shadow to reach us if he decides to follow. We need to bring them over one at a time with space between them as we do. Make it happen," Prime said rising.

Everyone did, hurrying to their stations or out the door as even more senior Autobots came in to take their stations.

-0-The Hourly News-**BREAKING NEWS!**

"We have just been informed by Information Officer, Jazz that a number of Decepticon battlegroups including one led by Commander Cyclonus are heading this way seeking assylm in the protection of our colony. The Prime is making arrangements for a formidable force to greet and disarm them outside the solar well of this system. He has issued orders that 2,000 Seekers in heavily armed squadrons begin continuous patrols of the system to show them the strength and fire power that we bring to the protection of our homes.

"He has asked for the activation of Metrotitan to serve as a platform for disarmament as well as a show of force for the incoming groups. He has designed the response to discourage any kind of bad behavior on the part of the incoming groups during the contact period which will commence in a joor.

"He has asked for the colony to be placed on a level 2 alert as practice for us to use the internal warning system in a real life situation. Jazz has stressed that this is not a danger to us and the colony. He wishes to troubleshoot the system since it was last used. Updates and other information will be sent to you via your internal transponders. Flight Center technicians will be fine tuning the system as well as installing upgrades and new software to ensure that it is flawless in the face of a real emergency.

"Right now, we will go to the Military Air Field where Jacx, Grandee and Gen-O will be giving us reports. Geno-O, do you hear me?"

(Cut to air field filled with activity and a handsome older appearing mech standing in a clear spot that includes a view of the Master of the Muster working at his station with aides)

"Lim-Lee, we are here at the air field where a very large force is being gathered together to leave for the solar well. I talked to the Master for a moment and was told that system wide patrols were beefed up to present a picture to the incoming groups that we can defend with extreme prejudice if required. He said that there would be 2,000 Seekers heading out from Aerie Hill now and they would continue until stand down. As for the rest, there will be four major battleships fully armed with both striker and Wrecker groups on board to board the incoming ships as part of the disarmament process. It will be several 100 of the most veteran teams we field.

"Metrotitan who is the emergency services location for the colony will serve as host platform to the battle group. There will be Seekers among those standing out in this group, the number yet unspecified. The Master indicated that the group is still being designed."

"Do they have an idea of how long this process will take all together?" Lim-Lee asked.

"They haven't got that information. No one is sure how big this influx is. There are four groups here including pirates and raiders. There could be a number of the group that will be taken into custody. The Prime is firm about being clear on the rules and anyone who can't follow them will be brigged. The first and foremost concern for him is the safety and well being of the colony and this system."

"When will they stand out?" Lim-Lee asked.

"That is still undeclared although it would appear to be soon." He paused, then turned to look toward the Fortress. "Lim-Lee, Metrotitan is lifting off his platform."

The scene cut to a rising form in the distance beyond the Fortress. In the new metro district beyond, the transformed figure of one of the greatest Autobots of all was beginning to rise in the air. It did so in the midst of the other three who sat solidly in the midst of the energy dispersal. Nearby, unseen by the camera crews, Swan watched 'Uncle Titan' taking off. Having spent his entire life either taking off swiftly or watching his genitors and their friends here and there do so, it was not a strange sight. But he was excited anyway. Usually, going somewhere was fraught with possibilities.

Metrotitan arose, then passed overhead as it began the journey to the solar well and the probability of a fire fight. His shadow cast over the city as everyone paused to watch, then disappeared as he rose into the sky to disappear.

-0-Ops Center, N.E.S.T., Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The mini-cons that worked in the N.E.S.T. habitat stood quietly, their optics fixed on the monitors, some of which played The Hourly News while others showed the organization underway. Jazz appeared on the screen nodding to Morshower, Fulton and the others.

"Jazz, what's up?" Glenn Morshower asked.

"We have four groups headin' this way seekin' asylum here in the colony. Some of them are pirates and the others are renegade Decepticon groups," Jazz said.

"Why are they coming here? They have been out there for a while. Some of them have dug in," Morshower asked.

Jazz nodded. "We have a phase sixer here and they're runnin' from him."

"Phase sixer?" Seymour Simmons asked. A tense Charlotte Mearing was standing next to him. The others gathered closer.

"There are a group of warriors Megatron modified who are in a class by themselves. They are designed in their refit to be planet destroyers. They are here and there in the galaxy. This one, Black Shadow was sent by Soundwave to get the renegades out here into line. He is a cold killer. He is personally responsible for the deaths of three billion aliens on Rigel IV. They know they can't hold him off by themselves so they're comin' to us."

"Can **we** hold them off?" Simmons asked.

"We have nearly 20 metroformers here. What do you think?" Jazz asked with a grin.

"You tell us," Simmons said.

"Gotta run," Jazz said, then the screen went back to the air field view.

"Last one to the air field is a Decepticon," Lennox said as he turned to run. Everyone else was hot on his heels in pursuit.

-0-TBC June 11, 2014

Black Shadow is a Decepticon crossformer from the Generation 1 continuity family.

Hailing from somewhere beyond the Milky Way galaxy, **Black Shadow** is a vile gangster whose skills in robbery, extortion and murder are available to anyone who can meet his price. He is loyal only to the highest bidder; even the Decepticons are loath to work with him that often, as they can never be sure he won't betray them in mid-job if he gets a better offer. In jet mode, he can devastate buildings around him with powerful sonic shock waves by breaking the sound barrier while flying at low altitudes, a technique he calls his "Sonic Boomer Attack".

His partner in crime is Blue Bacchus, a gunman with a similar personality and moral fiber who looks up to him. The pair's partnership has made them infamous throughout space, and there is a massive bounty on their heads, but Black Shadow would actually kill Blue Bacchus without remorse if the situation demanded it.

He is also known as **Sky Shadow**.

**Crossformers:** (Black Shadow is a crossformer) Know a slob that needs to be bumped off? A stool-pigeon in need of a new pair of concrete tennis shoes? A school bus full of French orphans that are just _asking_ for it? The **Crossformers** will do the deed so long as the price is right. These villainous space gangsters are as unscrupulous as they are deadly and unlike Earth gangsters can't be distracted with pasta. The Cross-formers are: Black Shadow and Blue Bacchus

**IDW Generation 1 continuity**

Black Shadow was one of the first Decepticons that Megatron selected for a torturous upgrade process that would transform him into a planet-devastating super warrior. With an infusion of ununtrium rendering him virtually indestructible, Black Shadow became part of a small group known as the "Warriors Elite" that also came to include Sixshot and Overlord. Many years later at the height of the war, Megatron chose to re-purpose the Warriors Elite as "Phase Sixers", who would enact the doomsday protocols called for by the sixth and final phase of his new infiltration protocol. Informed of this via teleconference with their leader, Black Shadow and Sixshot were excited to serve the Decepticons in this expanded capacity but Overlord chafed.

Black Shadow's exploits were notorious and were among the prominent highlights of the Great War Cyclonus recalled when he educated Tailgate on the war's history. Said exploits included his single-handedly murdering three billion inhabitants of Rigel IV, a battle with the Wreckers during which he killed three of them and dismembered their leader Hyperion as well as his massacre of 3,003 members of the Autobots' 113 Battalion, an encounter that saw him personally best Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus.

However loyal Black Shadow was to the Decepticon cause though, he was more loyal to wealth and he accepted half a billion shanix from the Autobots to turn on the Decepticons' fleet of War Worlds. News of his betrayal reached the Decepticon Justice Division, and soon he found himself at their mercy. He was melted by Helex, lost his legs to Tesarus, was electrocuted by Kaon and was ultimately talked to death by Tarn, his spark exploding spectacularly as he expired.

Since he bested War Worlds himself, this is what they are:

The _**Warworld**_ is a vast, spherical Decepticon battle cruiser created by the Decepticons under the command of Bludgeon. Built from technology stolen, scavenged, and forcibly taken from a variety of alien sources, this patchwork ship is a force to be reckoned with, covered with armaments of all sizes, from small guns to the huge primary cannon whose lens dominates the front of the vessel.

Marvel Comics had this to say about them in A Rage In Heaven!:

Bludgeon's purpose for creating the _Warworld_ was as a ship for stealing energy and other resources throughout space (including those from the Jabbi-Ko, Karkan, and Szorian races). It was originally his flagship and host to his army of Decepticon clones.

When Megatron battled and destroyed Bludgeon, he took command of the ship, caro and crew included. The _Warworld_ was involved in many Autobot conflicts.

Starscream stole the Matrix and used its power to combine himself with the _Warworld_. He reshaped its interior, battled Jhiaxus's troops as well as torturing Megatron and Optimus Prime. But the Matrix's essence started to turn him from his evil ways. Starscream was so scared of becoming good that he did not put up any resistance when Optimus Prime and Megatron took the Matrix away from him.

More stuff on War World which Black Shadow could defeat on his own:

_Regeneration One_

_Regeneration 1_ continues from the Marvel US Tranformers series and does not include the events of the contemporary Marvel UK stories or any subsequently published stories including _Generation 2._

Bludgeon's forces travelled in the _Warworld_ to the planet Torkulon where they eradicated the native population. Soundwave the leader of Cybertron's "Neo-Decepticons" met with Bludgeon aboard the _Warworld_ above Cresta Superior to witness a demonstration of the latter's new Blitz engines as they...eradicated the native population. Following an agreement between the two Decepticon leaders, Bludgeon turned the _Warworld_ towards Cybertron.

(Now you can see why Transformers are so hated everywhere.)

Thanks to Soundwave all of Cybertron's long-range scanners were out of commission so Cosmos, performing reconnaissance for the Autobots was the first to notice the _Warworld'_s arrival...and then it promptly obliterated him.

e-HOBBY comics

When the recently departed Ultra Magnus became aware of a massive fleet of Warworlds Galvatron was building, he used the Resurrection Matrix to resurrect himself in a new body. (You can see why even Magnus believes in ghosts) :D:D:D

IDW Generation 1 continuity

At some point in the Great War the Decepticons had amassed a fleet of War Worlds. The Autobots successfully bribed the notorious phase-sixer Black Shadow half a billion shanix to blow them up, leading to his being wanted by the Decepticon Justice Division. Later, aboard the _Lost Light_, Chromdome noted that Trailcutter's Nightmare Fuel could push a Warworld into hyperspace,

Notes

The general look of the _Warworld_ tended to change as the _Generation 2_ series progressed. In-fiction, this could be the result of its nature as a continuously-growing patchwork of stolen alien technology. In reality, it's what you get when three very different artists depict a massive glob of sprawling machinery.

The _Warworld_ was used as the basis for a dice and card board game (of a fashion) called "Robots in Disguise Giant Battle Game", which was featured across two pages in issue 2 of the Fleetway book. The object of the game was to aid either the Autobots or Decepticons in capturing the heart of the Warworld. Kev F. Sutherland's rendering of the usually round vessel was highly angular and its customary colour scheme was somewhat altered.


	56. Chapter 56

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 1 (dd4 56)

-0-Getting there

They hurried from all over, the mostly professional soldiers coming to the airfield swiftly with their gear in servo. Leaving their apartments, non-duty jobs, clubs and various other locations, they gathered at the tarmac with the Master of the Muster for their ship and role assignments. It was busy and noisy as ever. The humans who gathered on the shipping crates nearby watching were tense with expectation. When the soldiers gathered it was of consequence.

Glenn Morshower was on the line with the powers-that-be on Earth. Activity was being detected in the system as dozens of squadrons of Seekers left heading into the darkness on preset routes that would register on approaching sensor screens of outworlders as menacingly as possible.

"General, what is the cause of this sudden eruption of activity? We have seen in the past that when it happens it signals something bad out there," the U.S. Secretary of Defense asked.

"What I have to tell you is not the full story because they are still sorting through the intel. What I am going to tell you is secret above secret. I hope everyone here understands this before I tell you what I do know," Morshower said.

Grim faces on five monitors nodded. Morshower who was sitting at Communications in N.E.S.T. Ops Center began as behind him micro-mini cons who were liaisons with the colony worked alongside soldiers. It was slightly disorienting to the humans watching. A grim and silent Charlotte Mearing and an uncharacteristically mute Seymour Simmons sat nearby listening.

"I have talked to Jazz, their information and intelligence officer as well as a short informational with Prowl and General Blackjack about this sudden migration. It would appear that there is a class of warrior that Megatron fields in his army that is in a class by themselves. They have an infiltration protocol system to take over worlds that involves six phases of effort.

"Arachnid is an infiltration specialist and she along with her team came here ten thousand years ago to begin the destruction of this world. Because we weren't technological then they didn't bring everyone and everything that they would now considering our current level of advancement and technology. When the first five phases of destruction were accomplished they would call in a single phase sixer. It only takes one.

"Their job was the hunt down and kill everything that was left alive after the first five steps which were designed to get us to destroy ourselves. These hunters are extraordinary. They have been reconfigured through a rigorous process and bear armor that is nearly indestructible. This material is actually extracted from black holes for use in this manner and is very rare. It takes a very big, very powerful entity to dent or even destroy them.

"There are at least three that are known, perhaps even more because they were a class of warrior that Megatron loved to have in his arsenal. There is Overlord who is out of commission and in the custody of Soundwave on Cybertron. There is Sixshot who is with Megatron at last count. He is a war machine with six different modes. Then there is the one we are facing here, Black Shadow. He is the apocalypse personified.

"He has left death behind him everywhere and he likes it. Even the Decepticons hate him. He is personally responsible for the murder of three billion … billion with a 'B' aliens on a planet called Rigel IV. Think about that a moment." Morshower sat grimly. "I am told that he once fought both Ultra Magnus and Prime in single combat and bested both of them. He is someone who makes hardened mechs like Cyclonus who is no shrinking violet take stock of his situation. Cyclonus doesn't run and he's heading this way for asylum.

"Also coming are three other groups … pirate marauders and two other rogue Decepticon battle groups. All of them are being bridged here to be met outside the solar well by the bots who have brought massive firepower to the problem."

It was silent a moment, then the Prime Minister of Great Britain leaned forward slightly. "What is the possibility of them getting past the defenses? This creature if all you say is true is capable of laying waste to Earth in what? Hours? Minutes?"

"This creature … Black Shadow is capable of reducing the entire earth into a free floating pile of dust with a few carefully aimed shots. He's done it before. His record is excremental. The chance of him getting through the net being placed around the system now is slim to none. There are 2,000 heavily armed Seekers making level 4 security runs throughout our solar system. Between their sensor network and that force Black Shadow has no chance of getting through."

"There is no end to this is there," the defense minister of Russia said quietly. "They are here and we can't make peace with them. They will never leave us alone."

Morshower nodded. "No, they won't. They were here before we even knew how to write waiting to tear Earth to pieces. They were here before anyone even knew how to farm decently. This has nothing to do with Prime and the bots. What is unmistakably good and miraculous is that the Autobots are here to help us defend. Without them, it is only a matter of time before Megatron gets his revenge."

No one had a word for that.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They divided up the work between them. Starscream would manage the air armada. Blackjack and Alor would manage the prisoners as they surrendered getting them sorted, tagged and transferred. Ironhide would have overall command of the boarding teams led on the ground as it were by Springer and Drift. Kup and Hercy along with five other mechs would group lead teams into ships as directed by Springer and Drift.

Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet heading medical and Jazz with Elita heading intel and all around anything else would go together on Metrotitan. The massive mechanism with his vast facilities, resources and fire power was the natural choice for a command platform. He was champing at the bit to work for Prime as well.

Win-win.

Paragon would command Ops Center in Autobot City and Mirage would manage the information flow to the city and the allies on Earth who had just been informed about the situation in another briefing by Jazz. Turning to a monitor Prime nodded. The screens of two stations split into images of the humans discussing the situation with Morshower nearby in the N.E.S.T. habitat. "Gentlemen," he said with a nod.

"Optimus, you know everyone," Morshower said as Prime nodded.

"I do. I would like to brief you on the plan to meet this threat and neutralize several groups that have posed a problem to the peace of this sector. We have four coming, three rogue Decepticon battle groups and one who is piratical in nature. They are fleeing the presence of an ominous force, Black Shadow of the Warrior Elite team of Phase Sixers Megatron assembled some time back to destroy worlds at his command.

"We have designed a force to take those groups into custody and we will detain them here in our prison until such time as they demonstrate their trustworthiness. As for Black Shadow, we are at level 2 standby in anticipation for him should he make the mistake of coming here. We can formulate a group strong enough to take him out if necessary as we have already done that to one of them already who came this way, a mech named Tarn.

"We plan to keep you informed but right now I am with senior staff leaving to command the surrender," Prime concluded.

"I am told you and Ultra Magnus have personally dueled with this Black Shadow and both of you lost," the defense minister of France said.

Prime nodded. "He is a formidable figure but he is not omnipotent. We know how to take them down. He knows that we do. It is up to him what he will get if he comes here. He is very mercenary and unless he feels a personal investment in getting revenge he does the math and leaves. Soundwave sent him here to organize those opposing us for Megatron. He failed. That will not set well with either Megatron nor Soundwave. Though it won't bother him in the slightest, it is a mark against him with the two of them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

They nodded. "Get him," the American defense minister said.

Prime nodded. "We will keep you informed. Prime out." When the screens went back to the scene outside Prime turned to the others. "Let's roll out," he said grimly.

All of them turned and as one walked out to the airfield and a shuttle ride through the trigger to the solar well. When they arrived they would land on Titan's hangar deck then make the long traverse to his operational center where the senior team would sit down to run the operation.

-0-Earlier

He stood at the check out counter in The Sparkling Center. A package he had ordered from Earth had arrived so they called him to come. As he waited for it he browsed. Finding a simple painting program and three new books for his infants, Sunstreaker brought them up to be added to his order. It was mid-afternoon and the infants were home playing in a sunbeam from the windows outside. Bluestreak was working on a tattoo design he was making for a friend now that he had finished his etching course at The Learning Annex, a community skills center attached to the University. Sideswipe was playing cards at Club Hoyle for a few hours. It was a typical weekend orn.

"These too, Rumr," Sunny said as the mech brought out the box filled with newborn things. It was Sunstreaker's habit to find out who had a new infant, then gather simple infant gear and a toy or two for each of them.

No one knew he did it but Ratchet and the trine. He did it with as little fanfare as he could. He hid his real intentions behind his role as a member of the Genitor-Teacher Committee and now, the Consolidated Public Education District of the Primal Colony of Mars. For those who knew him well, his dedication to the education of his infants was not surprising. They would get anything they needed, anytime they needed it, no matter what, where, why, how or when they needed it. He would do it with his last breath, on his broken legs, crawling through smelting pools if necessary. His infants would never, ever, ever know the fear and insecurity that he felt growing up an abandoned infant in a world without pity or concern.

Neither would anyone elses infants.

Life in the colony had resolved a lot of things for him, the advent of his bonding and the arrival of his children changing his focus a bit. He was still the marauding uber warrior who was also inexplicably a painter of lyrical qualities. He was the taciturn hard helm that was tempered by his new life and dependents. But he was still the frightened infant who worried every orn that someone would come in the door of the Youth Center and decide to adopt his brother.

Leaving him behind. Alone.

He felt for children. He felt for their vulnerabilities and he worked hard on the committees for the schools. He coached infant football. He was a remarkably good genitor and he cared about all of the infants in the colony personally. Even Bob resonated deeply in his spark. The infant Insecticon had no one when he was lost, starving and petrified. The image of the little bug trying to run away and hide from Sunny when he saw them come for him was etched forever in his processor.

The package held blankets and little hats, small sweaters that pulled over infant helms and little booties for their feet. He had a small dollie of Prime and a rattle with the infant's name engraved upon them for each of the five new babies. He would deliver them himself as a 'representative of the school system' and 'welcome their infants to the colony' himself. It would be low key, brief and incredibly personally satisfying.

He needed to do it so he did.

Frag anyone who had a problem with it.

As Rumr finished adding the items to the box the transponder reached all of them. Every adult in the store paused to listen. Sunstreaker looked at Rumr. "Could you have this delivered to my house, Rumr? I just got called up."

Rumr nodded. "Take care, Sunny. I'll drop this by myself."

Sunstreaker nodded, then transformed to ped skates. He rolled out the door heading for the airfield. Sideswipe would pause by the apartment to gather both of their gear bags. Bluestreak who wasn't called up watched him go. It would be another tense deployment. It was amazing to Bluestreak how it never got easier even after all this time.

-0-At the same time earlier in the orn

"Thank you, Ada," Ratchet said hugging his ada off the ground. Setting the little mech down, he turned to hug his father and grandfather as well. "Make sure you contact the Community Schools for tomorrow when you go to your clubs. I don't want you to miss a single game of mahjong at the tournament."

"We don't have to go, Ratchet," Ravel said sweetly.

"Of course you do," Ratchet said pausing in his kissing and hugging rituals with the infants. "You are one of the favored to win the tournament. You better go or I will punt you when I get back."

"I'll make sure he goes, Sonny," Appa Ratchet said.

"I will be very upset if you don't get help and miss things because of this. It will make deployment that much harder if you don't, Appa," Ratchet said seriously.

He nodded. "I know. Just come back in one piece, all of you." For a moment emotion overtook him, then Ratchet embraced him.

"I will, Appa," Ratchet said as emotion rose in him as well. "We always come back."

"Be sure you do," Tie Down said somewhat gruffly.

**"ADA! WHERE YOU!?"**

Ratchet looked down at several solemn appearing sparklings. "I have to go to work a while. I'll come back and we'll eat candy."

Brilliant smiles greeted that as Ratchet hugged them. Rising, looking around at the faces of the ones he had missed for eons of vorns and several he didn't know he needed staring up at him from the ground, he squared his shoulders. "I'll be back shortly. Be good. All of you. Know you are loved."

"We know that, Sonny. Tell everyone else for us too," Appa Ratchet said as his only and most beloved grandson nodded. Then Ratchet turned and without a glance backward walked out the door. All of them watched it shut, then Appa Ratchet looked down at the babies. "Who wants to play?"

They all did.

TBC June 12, 2014 **edited 6-13-14**

Happy Friday the Thirteenth, the last one for the next 10-13 years I am told. :D:D Shucks. There goes my lucky day. LOL! Hugs to all especially Guest who spotted the boo boo. :D:D:D


	57. Chapter 57

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 2 (dd4 57)

-0-On the way

They walked to a shuttle, then entered flying upward almost immediately to the Trigger in orbit. As they approached it the device was operational. Beside it in parallel orbit the figure of another trigger was in construction, the major framework already assembled as teams worked inside to install everything that a major space-time continuum device could need to move bots through the universe and back again. Huge pieces of the outside bulkhead were being towed slowly upward by huge space tugs as they worked to enclose the structure itself.

"That is some sight, Optimus," Ratchet said as he sat by a window staring out. "Even Cybertron didn't field two of these things."

Prime nodded. "That is why we're going to win," he said firmly. Glancing over his shoulder at the approaching docking bay of the Trigger, he sat back organizing his thoughts.

"Cyclonus is approaching optimal transport distance," Prowl said as he finished analyzing the constant stream of information that was being filed in his processor by Ops Center and three dozen other sources. "We are go at your call, sir."

Optimus nodded as outside the shuttle began to set down on the vast hangar deck of the colossol structure that gave them a tactical advantage that could not be underestimated. The hatch opened as they rose to file out. Walking to the elevator, they entered, then went up. Blackjack glanced at Prime. "We are receiving intel that Black Shadow has reached the fortress of Cyclonus."

Prime nodded. "I hope Cyclonus mined it."

Alor grinned. "You read my processor."

They exited on the command deck walking to the conn where Wheeljack sat, a pensive Perceptor standing beside him. Miler who was sitting at the master computer station doing the calculations and math nodded to his son who squeezed his ada's shoulder reassuringly.

"What is the report, Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"We have located the groups incoming and have calculated the Aww of the necessary math to move them from where they are to the agreed upon locations for them to come out of the bridges. Though I prefer to dump them in the middle of the Hub to the tender mercies of the Liege Maximo, I bow to your greater wisdom," he said with a chuckle.

"I perfer the Hub myself," Perceptor said quietly.

"No need to poke that hornet's nest, Percy," Ratchet said with a grin. "We're hip deep in slaggers as it is."

"Good point," Wheeljack replied with a grin. "When you arrive on Titan, we are go."

"Good. What is the status of Metrotitan?" Prime asked.

"He is passing Neptune and is expected to arrive on the agreed upon coordinates in half a joor," Wheeljack said.

"Good. This must be precise," Prime said as he turned to walk to the doorway nearby. The others followed heading down a corridor that led to a ship board bridge room. He stepped up onto the platform, then nodded to the technician. That worthy made things happen. Entering the maelstrom, they disappeared from sight as the energy bridge chased them all the way to the hangar deck of Metrotitan as that vessel passed by Pluto and her moons.

-0-Home

"Atar?"

"What, Kaon?" Bluestreak asked as he picked up toys in the living room of their apartment.

"Where is Ada and Atar?" he asked.

"They have to work, son," Bluestreak said glancing down into the sweet face of his son.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they have a job to do."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they take care of us by being soldiers and helping Grandatar with his job." Bluestreak turned to walk to the spare bedroom which served as a playroom for the infants.

"Why?" he asked as he followed his atar into room.

-0-Nearby

"I really don't feel right about this, Tie," Ravel fretted as they walked down the street to the Vos Tower and the mahjong tournament at the Elder Center located there.

"Ratchet would be upset if you didn't go, Ravel. You don't want to add to his burdens do you?" Tie asked pushing a button he knew always worked.

Ravel nearly stumbled as he looked at Tie. "Oh, I would never do that to our son," he said.

Tie put his arm around Ravel's shoulders. "No one knows that more than me. I can't wait to see you win today, Ravie."

"I will try, Tie," he said as they reached the tower and entered.

-0-Metrotitan

They stepped off the shuttle heading for the elevators nearby. The ship was awash with activity as departments and groups began to make use of his vast structure and resources to make battle if necessary. They rose up, then stepped out onto the deck with his command center. Walking down the corridors, they entered.

"Wecome, Optimus Prime," a youthful but deep voice said. The sound of his voice seemed to materialize around them.

"Thank you, Metrotitan. I am very happy that you will be the command platform for this mission. Hopefully, it will be peaceful," Optimus replied as he paused before the titan's interface panel and its flashing pulsating lights.

"It is my wish as well but I am also yours to command in battle," he replied. "I have instructed my symbionts to assist you if required."

"Thank you, Metrotitan. We are going to be sending you the data from Ops Center for analysis. We have determined where we will place the incoming battle groups. We will have you be the center of the array because we want them to know that they face your firepower if they decide to resist our demands. Trigger Command will be bringing them forward, perhaps in small groups, perhaps not. We have not received notice that this has been completely worked out yet. But we want to begin once you establish your presence as hub to the battle groups we are bringing to bear on this matter," Optimus said as he walked to the command table to sit.

"Undertood," Titan said. "Half a joor to position."

"Very well," Prime said as the others walked to stations around the vast room. They would sit and wait as the massive sentient vessel slid silently through the roiling energy of the solar well, dozens of battle shuttles and other vehicles materializing to join him through the malevolent energy of the Trigger bridge.

-0-Cyclonus

He stood with his second by the forward viewport of his command vessel. He knew that Prime was ascendent in their relationship and that he would not prevail if he tried to assert himself. He was sure that the groups waiting for them to arrive would be overwhelming and a suicidal venture for resistance.

He was also aware that there were seriously bad mechs in the other three groups. They had a tenuous alliance in their sphere of influence born of necessity and a general feeling that something like this would happen. All of them were aware of the increase in traffic on Soundwave's comm channels. They were deep space messages broadcast to call in troops. None of them expected that the 'troops' would be a phase sixer.

Cyclonus had done the math and the only answer was surrender. It rankled on him to a degree that surprised him. He would ask to be allowed to move onward. He was determined to take back Cybertron, to punish anyone who had a hand in its current condition. That Prime was one of those individuals was rankling. That he could not be able to do anything about it even more so. That Prime was gathering their people and working to preserve both them and their culture from extinction were actually mitigating factors in his thinking.

He would surrender his group, then bide his time. Who would have thought anything happening now was ever going to be possible? Who knew what possibilities the future would hold? He was patient. He would wait and see.

"What will we do when we get there?" his second asked at last.

"The only thing we can do. Surrender," Cyclonus replied softly.

"There will be an oath to the Matrix," his second replied knowing full well that Cyclonus was deeply religious.

Cyclonus nodded. "I know," he said. What he would do about it when the moment came to give his oath, that he couldn't answer.

-0-Out there

Black Shadow walked through the base evacuated by Cyclonus. It was well made, utilitarian like all Decepticon facilities and empty. So were two other camps and a base under construction by pirates.

He hated pirates.

"I hate all competition," Black Shadow said with a humorless laugh. He turned passing through the doorway. Transforming, he sped upward into space heading for the trail of his targets. They could run but they couldn't hide, he thought as he disappeared from view.

-0-At the site of rendezvous

Titan slid into an expansion of space in the Oort Field that was relatively clear of comets, planetary fragments, asteroids and other space debris. They had chosen this area because calculations told them that if all went well it would remain open long enough for this operation to end. If it was met with belligerency or other hang ups, the debris zone would fill up providing opportunities for ships to hide and go seek. Of course, Prime could follow them with Seekers. The pun was not lost on him but he didn't grin. He was too busy formulating his course of action.

Ratchet sat at a station next to Alor who was in contact with Jetta at the prison back home. He listened as they worked out the plans and transfers needed when they took ships of soldiers into custody. He thought about their nice afternoon all shot to slag with this and their usual mid weekend dinner of whatever anyone wanted ... pizza, pickles, cake, donuts, candy, corn dogs, waffles ... the usual stuff. He grinned. He knew his genitors would feed them proper food when they retrieved them from the military day care at Community Schools in the Youngling Day School tower.

:Ada:

:Ratchet?:

:Its me. How are you doing in the tournament?: Ratchet asked as he settled back to relax.

:Its not my turn yet. I see very good players here:

:You will frag their afts: Ratchet grinned. / ... three ... two .../

:Ratchet! Words!:

:I love you, Ada. Kick some aft: Ratchet could almost feel the grin floating over to him.

:I will do my best. Appa is sitting in the corner talking to old friends. Tie is with me. He wants to see me play. I love you son. Be careful. All of you be careful:

:We will. **CALL THE DAY CARE FOR HELP!** Okay?: Ratchet said with a slight frown.

:We will:

:Good. Ratchet out: He sat back and relaxed. As he did, Cyclonus could be heard speaking.

"Cyclonus to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here."

"We are heading toward your system with Black Shadow in pursuit. I cannot vouch for anyone but my group. The others are following."

"Understood. Have you complied with our demands?" Prime asked.

"Affirmative. We are prepared to bridge out of here to your location," Cyclonus replied.

"Stand by," Prime said turning to Prowl who sat at the sensor station working on the layout of the area, the location and trajectory of each group approaching and the new information of a single ship in pursuit. He turned to Optimus. "We are ready to bring Cyclonus into the location. I am synched with the Trigger. They will transfer the battle group to our location on your command."

Prime nodded. "Make it so."

Prowl turned communicating the orders to Autobot City getting confirmation from his ada. Then he switched the feed so everyone in the Command Center could listen. Soft checks and rechecks made by scientists in the Trigger command room including Miler could be heard as they built the commands into the computers that would bring infinity to bear on a point in space where Cyclonus was fleeing for his life.

Wheeljack turned to Miler. "Are we go, Milie?"

Miler nodded. "The codes are calculated and locked in." Wheeljack nodded, then turned back to the controls of the massive device. "Countdown in progress," he said as his digits flew over the console. As they did the unimaginable power and energies of the Trigger began to grow. It could be felt through the deck as it gathered, then shot forward down the rails to the point of convergence at the end. A huge flare of energy shot out and seemed to disappear into space itself.

On the other end of the line a burst of energy exploded near Cyclonus and his group. He watched it coalesce, then nodded to his pilot. "Take us in."

The ships corrected, then gathered speed. They entered the maw of eternity, then disappeared altogether.

TBC June 13, 2014 **edited June 20, 2014**


	58. Chapter 58

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 2 (dd4 58)

-0-In the zone

The eruption of an energy field drew their attention as nearby in the clearing of debris a bridge aperture appeared. It flared, then stabilized and as it did ships flew out of it sliding to a halt in the ring of guns pointing directly at them. Hundreds of Seekers, those not among the two thousand already on duty in the system perched on the skins of ships that faced the clearing where Cyclonus and his battle group came to a halt.

One by one they stopped in space, a total of 23 ships. There were seven battleships, 3 fighter transports with two-and three-seater fighters attached to the hulls, ten cruisers and three huge support ships. He had brought the whole magilla with him.

Optimus watched as the ships halted, their running lights blazing in the confined area. All around the defended zone shimmering in and out of the shadows dark masses of asteroids, planetary fragments, the ghostly trail of comets large and small as well as dust galore appeared and disappeared as they passed around the scene sliding in and out of the pool of light cast all around by vessels. That it was soundless in the void made it all the more eerie. "What do scans tell us, Prowl?"

Prowl paused. "Their weapons systems are down and disabled." He paused again. "Sensors read weapon signatures in confined spaces in four sections of the ships. It would appear that he locked down all of their arms as directed. Nothing appears to be enabled to threaten a boarding. That is, nothing that isn't attached to someone with a sour disposition and a dislike for losing."

Optimus nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Ironhide. "Have the boarding teams on standby and open a channel to everyone here."

It was accomplished and as Ironhide stood waiting by tactical, Optimus Prime spoke out over general call to every ship in the area including his own. "Optimus Prime to Cyclonus."

The image of a stark and slightly brutal appearing mech filled the giant forward viewscreen. "Cylonus here." His economy of speech was as economical and as forboding as his visage.

"You appear to have complied with expectations. We are now getting ready to board. I want you and your command staff to come here to Metrotitan. I wish to talk to you."

Cyclonus nodded without discernable emotional response. "We will comply." The connection then was cut.

"Well, he's a barrel of laughs," Ratchet said with a grin. "He should have asked 'mother, may I?' before signing off."

A momentary search of the internet brought grins, then Ironhide turned to the station before him. "Call up Springer and the group leaders, Blaster."

Blaster nodded, then complied. Several faces filled the split screen monitor overhead.

"You rang?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Slagger," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"They say I take after you," Springer replied as in the background laughter could be heard.

Ironhide grinned. "Lucky you. The word is go."

Springer nodded. "Gotcha. Springer out."

The scene changed as viewpoints of warriors appeared on split screens all around the room. Everyone would be monitored, their viewpoint recorded for later review and training purposes as the entirety of it transferred as well to Autobot City with additional feed to N.E.S.T. Command in the Habitat.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, N.E.S.T Command Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Here it comes," Morshower said as the monitors around the room erupted with viewpoints of what they would later learn were selected soldiers. The majority of the viewpoints would be monitored on Titan with these few, Springer, Drift, the twins and three others sent to Mars for the humans to watch. Glenn sat back as the sound began to stream and his monitor programming translated from Neocybex to English. The others including Mearing and Simmons settled in to watch as well. Others would also include Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton, Judy and Ron Witwicky and Linda Graham.

-0-On the 'ground'

They stood in the open hatchway of half a dozen battle shuttles, the soldiers who would board the ships. Sunstreaker was poised to fly over, jet pack on back, swords in servos. Sideswipe who was carrying on a comical insult fest with two of the Seekers on top of the vessel that they were assigned was already floating in space. Kup and Hercy were clearing tactics with Springer inside as everyone waited.

:This is fragged. Let's go: Sunstreaker fumed.

Hercy materialized behind him, slipped between them and flung himself outward blaster in servo. Sunstreaker grinned, then glanced at the others. :We are go: he said as he shoved out to follow. Everyone came with him including Kup who brought up the rear.

Nearby, the other shuttles were doing the same as everyone floated to the side of their particular massive ship and the lesser vessels. When they reached them they magnetized, conferred with the Seekers, all of them boarding specialists, then turned as a group for their assigned hatches.

Sunstreaker reached his, then rapped on the hull. **:OPEN UP, SLAGGERS!:**

Nothing happened for a moment, then the hatch slipped apart. Peering inside, subbing a blaster as he peeked, Sunstreaker slipped inside followed by the others. They paused as the door slid shut, either because it was automatic or some fragger wanted it to happen that way. Either way it didn't help anyone's itchy trigger finger a bit.

Hercy paused to scan all around them. :They're this way: Then he turned to march into the dimly lit corridor toward the bridge.

Sideswipe chuckled. :Little shrimp. I guess we go with him:

:You would do well to do that, youngling: Kup said as he walked into the corridor ahead. The others followed immediately.

-0-Ratchet

He sat watching the dance of war around him as a deep sense of familiarity filled him. They had all been through this millions of times, sometimes even on metroformers. His medbay which was vast and state of the art, stocked to the gunnels with things he would need and filled with techs, medical personnel and doctors waited for him. He would be able to meet any need necessary in more comfort than any other platform they could field including the Supremes.

No offense, Kappa he thought with a grin.

Ironhide who stood nearby was directing the capture of the ships, answering questions and clarifying orders. He was twitching with the urge to join them but had given in to the command structure as it existed here as per Prime's **EXPLICITLY DETAILED, OUTLINED AND PERSONALLY DELIVERED PERSONAL ORDERS**. He was just too important, knowledgeable and necessary to the future of their armed forces to risk out there. It still rankled though. Ratchet could read his big sorry aft like a book.

A big sexy book.

He grinned again.

Optimus watched the screens which showed the battleships being boarded. Then a voice came over the intercoms. "Morshower to Prime."

"Prime here."

"This group appears to be surrendering. What is the likelihood that the others will as well?" he asked.

"The likelihood is not great for two and only probable for one of them. They are led by criminals, members of road gangs on Cybertron, some of whom became Decepticons because they could continue to kill and maraud in the army. Incite leads the largest Decepticon group coming after Cyclonus. He was a major criminal on Cybertron, head of a gang that operated in Capital City. He is a cold killer and a thief whose word cannot be trusted. Crossfire was a crew mate of Turmoil who is in our prison. He's a stone killer as well. Derelict is less well known but he runs the pirate group that competed with Slacker for a while before Slacker's group came here to surrender."

"You expect violence from the pirates and from 'Cons," Morshower asked.

"Yes," Prime answered.

Morshower nodded. "I won't keep you then," he said with a ghost of a grin. "Just come back in one piece."

Prime grinned slightly himself. "We plan to."

The screen changed back to the progress outside and as it did a shuttle landed on deck of the vast shuttle bay of Titan. When the hatch opened Cyclonus, his executive officer, A-14 and Slacker stepped off. They were taken to the elevator under guard after a scan of their persons for devices and weapons.

The ride through the many levels of Titan's interior took a short bit of time. The walk however through the corridors passing soldiers waiting to deploy, techs hurrying about doing their business, medics chatting at intersections of corridors as they waited for customers as well as housekeeping crews running errands or getting food and drinks ready in the cafeterias acting as cantinas for those who were here was instructive. This was a big ass operation.

The doorway to the command center was open to view and they could see the leadership sitting around a big tactical table while Ironhide and Blackjack stood at stations directing the operation. Walking silently in, A-14 and Slacker following Cyclonus paused before Prime in expectation.

At least Slacker felt it and didn't bother to hide what was inside. Cyclonus was the usual blank slate that he always was while A-14 had no detectable emotional content in his affect at all. He was stone cold.

"Cyclonus, Slacker," Prime said nodding. He kept his seat. He was the master of two worlds and the old empire as well as the annointed leader of all their people no matter where he or they were anywhere in the universe and knew they knew it as well. He was under no obligation whatsoever to rise so he didn't. He was going to be hardcore from moment one. "You are?"

"I am A-14, executive officer of Commander Cyclonus's battle group," the mech said in a level voice.

Prime nodded. "Sit down. I wish to know some things." Chairs were brought and the three sat. Prime looked at Slacker. "I am glad you came to your senses. I do not detect you to be hopeless."

Slacker smirked slightly. "You don't know me very well."

It was silent a moment, then Prime looked at Cyclonus. "I wish to know what you know. Understand how this works. You came to me for refuge. No matter what happens next, you have come to me and Megatron will never forgive or forget. When he comes for us, he comes for you. You will be given special treatment in the slaughter by virtue of coming to me. Therefore, it is in your best interests as well to be forthcoming and truthful. Tell me what you know and help yourself as well. If not for you, then others … there are infants, babies … youngling children who are innocent and elderly who are having their first happy moment in lifetimes spent in toil and misery. You owe them this information."

The three stared at Prime, then Slacker sat back, weariness informing his face as he did. For a moment Prime felt that the mech who worked hard, who supported his entire family through his hard labor, who did everything right appeared before him, a mech seething with grief and agonized anger. Weary optics looked at Prime. "I had a family once … genitors, elderly and infants. I worked as hard as I knew how to support all of them and I did. It wasn't luxury but no one was hungry and homeless. I supported you when you became Prime and felt like maybe things would change but they didn't. Nothing changed, Prime. Then the war destroyed everything and everyone I ever loved. It was …" He paused a moment as memories and emotions came forward. "It was the loneliest existance I ever knew to be left behind. If Megatron comes to kill me I will die happily."

"I would prefer that you live," Prime said quietly. "We can help you find your footing, Slacker. Give me your oath and let us help you get on your feet again. We are all starting over. We are all finding our way out of the darkness. All of us have graves behind us. Everyone matters. Everyone."

Slacker looked at him for what seemed like forever, then glanced at Cyclonus. "You should tell him. I do believe he means it, poor fragger."

Cyclonus stared at Slacker a moment, then looked at Prime. "My grievance lies with everyone who had a hand in dooming Cybertron to destruction. That includes you, Prime."

"And that would be where you are wrong, youngling," a voice said behind him.

They turned to look at Alor who stood servos on hips with outrage on his face. Alor stepped closer pausing next to the big mechs who looked at him silently. It would be impossible to explain the level of respect that Alor of Iacon held among their people. Tarn listened to his music exclusively, often singing to it as he exploded the spark of a victim with his specialized vocal capacitors. Megatron was soothed by it as was his mercurial and unstable son. He was beloved all across the range of their culture by young and old, rich or poor and his new work was the most heavily anticipated event among all of their cultural artists. They silenced before him like school boys.

"You would be wrong, Cyclonus to ascribe anything that happened to our home world to Optimus Prime. When the Clampdown came he was part of the resistance placing his life on the line to ensure that our people would be safe and rescue those that were in custody. He stormed the Council and Senate at great personal risk when he was a civilian, agitated for change and did it all with the clear knowledge that his name was on the lists for capture or death.

"Where were you when the Missionaries, the Circle and the Knights were fighting for our people, our culture and our world? You were with Megatron killing and destroying. Even when Megatron showed who he really was you were by his side.

"Optimus Prime led civilians … people like you, Slacker against the forces of Megatron which absorbed the professional army. Those of us who were soldiers with a conscience who truly loved Cybertron and her people defected to Prime because he was the only leader of Cybertron, the only one trying to save our people, our planet and our way of life. My son defected as well. Megatron killed Cybertron. Don't you dare dump any of the blame on Optimus. We were there. We saw how hard he tried and thank Primus he got the AllSpark away. There would be no Cybertron at all if Megatron and that halfwit son of his had seized it.

"The Matrix chose Optimus at the darkest moment of our existance. It chose Optimus because Primus knew that Cybertron would fall. He knew it before anyone of us did. It was seen by Him as inevitable. So He did what He could to ensure Cybertron would rise again. Primus knew that the only one who could have a chance of restoring our people and our home world was Optimus. Out of everyone, with Megatron standing there waiting to be chosen, it picked the longshoreman, the civilian who risked his life to try to find a way that wasn't war to settle the differences and inequities that made our doom inevitable. Megatron didn't. He left that room and began a war that has driven us to extinction but for Primus granting the Matrix to Optimus. It picked the mech of the people … the one who had risked his life to stop what even Primus saw as inevitable … the fall of our beloved home world to a tyrant. And you … you stood beside him anyway.

"Don't you **DARE** hold Optimus responsible. He was then and is now the only path we have to a restoration of our home world. Primus chose him. He has the blessing of the One, of Primus and the Pantheon. If you have an ounce of conscience left you will give your oath and stand with us against the darkness that has broken our world, our people, our hopes. For the sake of our children, of the comfort of our old people almost which to the last one has never had a good orn until now … for the sake of our restoration through the intervention of Primus through the Matrix Bearer, you **OWE** it to him." Alor stood seething with rage. "**You. Owe. It.** To **all** of us."

It was incredibly silent in the room.

-0-TBC June 14, 2014

NOTE: Incite, Derelict and Crossfire are my names for my characters. It is **AMAZING** how hard it is to find names for Transformers that aren't already taken. :D:D:D We are going to see more and more bad asses showing up including the huge criminal underground element that ran amok on Cybertron during the misrule of Nova and Nominus through Sentinel Prime. Even facing a huge operation like Prime's I don't count out their self belief in beating the system. That should make it fun. We have already had two road gangs have an encounter on the round at Autobot City in the incident that killed Commotion. Even facing the firepower of the City aimed at them, they still shot it out. I also like the number of bad asses filling the prison now. No end of fun there. By the way, if you have Father's Day tomorrow, Happy Father's Day. There is nothing like a dad. Right, Ironhide?

"Right." -I

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" -Ratchet having a spasm

"You had a holiday." -me, asking for it.

"I AM NOT THE MOTHER!" -Ratchet clarifying things ;)


	59. Chapter 59

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 3 (dd4 59)

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan, outside the solar well of the Sol System

Cyclonus sat quietly a moment, then looked at Prime. "I don't know where Megatron is. He is hunting with Galvatron far away last anyone was told. He is immersed in the intention of finding allies he can trust." Those words were nearly spat out. "He abandoned Cybertron. His concerns are not mine and his objectives are counter productive to mine. I will kill him when I first see him again."

"You have to stand in line," Prowl said coldly.

Cyclonus stared at Prowl a moment, then looked at Prime. "The empire is in disarray. I passed by Cybertron on my way back from the Expansion. There is something dark happening there, something that feels old and evil. It reached out to me but I fled it." He sat back. "I am unclear what it is but the energy that I felt is old, angry and hungry."

Everyone stared at him uncertain about what he said until Blackjack spoke up. "We were there since the Fall. We know what you are saying but it seems locked into that sector of space that is filled with energy schisms between dimensions. We didn't go near it and it could not reach us. No one goes out that way. No one ever comes back when they do."

Cyclonus nodded. "I know. I was contacted by Soundwave when I flew to Moonbase to refuel and get information. He is attempting to rebuild what he did to Cybertron. When I was there I saw the usual and then something new. There were prisons there, lots of them. Mechs and femmes were inside pens working on projects. Some of them bore the usual tattoos … Circle, Missionary, a few Knights. They were working on hush-hush projects. Soundwave asked me to come talk about projects he had in mind. I am assuming it involved you. I didn't go."

"In the camps … were they working on space bridges?" Prowl asked.

Cyclonus nodded. "That and other things, things that Shockwave had created. Shockwave and Jhiaxus."

"Where is **that** mech if you know?" Prowl asked.

"He is said to have followed Nova into the expansion. The expansion takes you in but doesn't let you come back out. No one goes there that wants to live."

"Can you outline and detail what you saw on Moonbase?" Prime asked.

Cyclonus thought a moment, then nodded. "What I saw. Most of it was for energon storage and refining. The same as before but with camps now, camps doing projects of all manner and kind. It is secured but not as heavily as you would assume. I came in without any problem and left as easily. But then, I have the Decepticon transponder."

Prime considered that, then added the camps on Moonbase to his list of future actions to be undertaken.

They discussed things for about half a joor, then it fell silent again. Prime sat forward. "You have to give to me and the Matrix your oath. You give it in good faith to Primus and the One. The Matrix as you well know is a link to both. If you break it, you will be given a reminder of your own mortality." Prime looked at Slacker. "You will not be required to give it until we are clear that you have good processor health. To give it, then deliberately break it to die would be a mark against my spark for not taking care of your sorrow."

Slacker looked at Prime a moment, sitting as he was in his chair with his arms folded in front of himself. "Why didn't you win? Why didn't you prevail? You had the Matrix and Primus. You had The One. Why couldn't you beat these fraggers," he said looking at Cyclonus, "instead of losing? Why did you freaks win?"

Prime looked at him, his spark filling with compassion. "I ask myself that every orn."

Slacker looked at Prime, then extended his servo. "I will give my oath."

"I cannot accept it yet," Prime said softly.

Slacker sat back, then shook his helm. "I am surrounded by ghosts. All of my family … the infants and my genitors … they dog me. They follow me everywhere I go and even vengence doesn't help me. Nothing helps me, Prime."

"Come with us and let us try," Prime said.

Cyclonus sat like a sphinx, then extended his servo. Prime grasped it as the electronic surge sealed the deal. "I know you are religious. You signed your fate with us."

Cyclonus nodded. "I want Cybertron revived. Megatron will not do it. Only you. I will work for that end."

"Always a hard aft," Ratchet said looking at him with a slight grin.

"I have my own path," Cyclonus said.

"If it veers from ours you will burn up in a ball of fire," Ratchet said. "I already have one slagger in my collection who thought the oath was myth."

A-14 extended his servo and Prime accepted it. "What now, Prime?"

"You will go to Autobot City to temporary detention. Once you are sorted out, those that will change from those who won't or haven't yet, you will be mentored with the Decepticons there. The colony is the closest thing to home that we have now. All of our people are coming, some of them at death's door. Make it a better place by your presence or be prepared to be in prison forever. The future you have is strictly in your servos," Prime said.

They sat a moment, then nodded. All of them turned to the monitors to watch the Autobots swarm ships to possess them for the only Cybertron that really existed anywhere, the Primal Colony of Mars.

-0-Sunstreaker and Company

Sunny hurried along behind Hercy who was at point. They walked along the port side of the vessel heading for the command deck. No one was out and they didn't encounter anyone until they reached a recreation area such as they were on Decepticon ships. Gathered there were nearly 80 soldiers, all of them staring daggers and/or hopeful optics at the Autobots that paused by their doorway.

Hercy looked at them, then stepped inside. He scanned them, then turned to the others. "They're disarmed. Why don't you tag them and I'll go forward?" Before anyone could answer he turned and headed onward.

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe who grinned after the little mech. "That little fragger is going to get killed. I'm going with him."

"Me too," Sideswipe said.

Everyone else in the patrol looked after them, then at each other. Turning as one, they headed out too following the others. Kup who had arrived as the last one departed paused to stare at the Decepticons. "Where did everyone go?"

One of them pointed forward.

Kup nodded, then paused. "Stay here. You're all in our custody. Understand?"

They nodded as one watching as the big mech turned to head onward. It was silent a moment, then one of them stepped forward to peer down the portside corridor. He turned to the others, then shrugged. "Tell me again why we don't slag them to the Pit?"

No one had a word to say.

-0-Springer and Drift

They floated over to a vessel to magnetize on the hull. Glancing at each other, they grinned. :Let's go inside shall we?" Springer asked.

:After you: Drift said with a smirk of his own.

:No, I insist. After you: Springer replied.

:Really. You go first. Age before beauty: -Drift

Springer snorted. :We're the same age:

:We are. Fancy that. Rock, paper, scissors?: -Drift

:You're on: And they began.

Standing on the hull nearby, two Seekers watched. :What are they doing?:

:Who knows, slagging Autobots: the other said with a grin.

Both laughed as Drift headed to the airlock to enter first, a grinning Springer on his shapely tail.

-0-Inside

"Its slagging dark in here." Drift turned his lights on and jumped upward.

Standing in the dark all around him were several dozen mechs. They stood silently waiting for the pair. Springer pointed his lights and his guns at the crowd. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"Waiting for you," one of them said. "We had a shortout on this side of the ship. It was being repaired when we had to leave. We came here so you wouldn't have to hunt us in the dark."

Springer and Drift stared at each other, then the mechs. "How thoughtful of you," Drift said with a grin. "What do you want to do, Sprinter?"

"Punt them?" Springer suggested as the rest of the team began to enter the ship. He turned to them. "Take them into custody and mind your manners. These slaggers are gents." He turned to walk forward, a grinning Drift following.

-0-On Titan

They began to be funneled over, the soldiers who were surrendering. As they were brought in they were scanned deeply, every part of their systems entering into the computer database for prisoners. All of their many hurts, their necessary repairs and replacements as well as necessary upgrades were noted and booked for implementation on Mars. All of them were recorded by transponder, type, personal data and all around fraggery-ness by techs, doctors and other officials.

They were taken into medbay suites to have the works done. Their t-cog was removed, labeled and stored for later restoration. Their internal lines that were secret, aligned to the Cause, Decepticon in origin and/or not stock for the normal chit-chat of a Cybertronian were blocked, some of them forever. Others would be restored when trustworthiness was established.

They were interviewed for information but more so that experts who were with processor health and/or the counseling faction of the military could gauge who and what each was. Some were determined to be normal mechs in the army because it was structure, a living and a home. Others were determined to be psychologically challenged, dangerous and/or emotionally unstable, thus necessitating notations that they would be poor candidates for release or general placement in the prisons. Others were just doofuses, dumbafts, petty criminals or major. Those would be marked so that their efforts for release get the proper support to achieve a successful integration into society.

These were hardcore soldiers who had not been home for a long time, had lived rough and had bad attitudes. A few were young. Very, very young. They were sorted out right away and forwarded through the bridge to the Processor Health Hospital in the Metroplex District. None of them were as young as Sunspot but they were too young to be soldiers.

Ratchet received the information as he stood at Titan's link to Teletraan and the information being uploaded. He turned to stare at A-14 and Cyclonus. Walking to the table with a fury, he looked at them. "You have three infants in your ranks. What's the story?"

Cyclonus looked at him. "We took them with us. Somehow, they were soldiers in the ranks. We couldn't leave children behind."

"Your side uses children all the time. Tell us where they are so we can save them," Ratchet said.

"We don't know where they are. We just took them ones we found," A-14 said. "We're professionals. They aren't. We did what we could."

Ratchet stared at them, then turned to walk out the door. He would remain on the hangar deck until everyone was brought on board from this group. He would personally scan everyone coming in to make sure for himself that every child in the group had been sorted out of the ranks of adults.

-0-At the flight deck of a ship filled with Autobots and an elderly mechanism

Hercy paused at the flight deck doors, then peered inside. Three officers were standing at parade rest at the conn. He turned to the others. "Red hots at twelve o'clock," he said, then turned to enter.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged glances, then peered inside with the others. Hercy stood before the officers his gun pointing to the floor. "You slaggers are going to turn over the command codes or I'm going to grind it out of you."

They looked at the little mechanism, then the Autobots filing in to stand behind him at ease, their guns and swords pointing at the floor. Sideswipe smirked. "You better do it. Grandpa will kick your aft."

"**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! THE CODES! NOW!"** Hercy bellowed.

It was amazing how fast they came up with the codes.

TBC June 14, 2014


	60. Chapter 60

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 4 (dd4 60)

-0-Outside

The last of the Decepticon troops onboard moved to a shuttle to be taken to Metrotitan while Springer and Drift stood in the hatchway of the battleship they were taking into custody. When the last individual had crossed, they turned back to look around more fully. Walking forward, they paused next to the door of the captain's cabin. Drift grinned. "Let's go inside."

The door slid back as the pair entered, then slid shut behind them. The cabin was the living contradiction of Decepticon 'principles' … a sort of 'do as I say, not as I do' made real. Everywhere they looked was luxury. It was comfortable, spacious and filled with details that were in direct contradiction with the usual palaver about Decepticons rejecting luxury, materialism and all the rest of the 'high caste, Autobot fallacies'.

Of course, that didn't keep Megatron and now Soundwave from living in the Residences of the Primes both in Iacon, the estate in the Hydrax Plateau nor the luxurious apartment in Capitol City.

Oh no.

Even Optimus shunned the estate in the face of the destitution of his people and only stayed in the apartment when he was in Capitol City to rage against the Senate at the Grand Imperium.

There was any numbers and kinds of delicacy in the wet bar along with vintages they were only now reproducing on Mars. It was a really comfortable cabin. "So this is how the other half live," Springer said as he looked at a number of items on a book shelf. "I do believe that our captain has interesting tastes in literature."

Drift came closer then grinned. Springer held a datapad in his servo with suggestive images of mechs posing this way and that. Humans would call it porn. Transformers would call it 'wowsa'. They looked at the images, two hard, experienced mechs and still they both felt like delinquents. "I think I'll tip Jazz off to this cabin. Given its his job to download all of our great literature into the mainframe, this shouldn't be overlooked. What do you think?"

"You don't think that it first requires extensive research by the two of us in the interests of something or other do you?" Drift asked as he peered over Springer's shoulder. "I think I recognize a couple of the mechs in this issue."

Springer snorted. "You can research **my** aft."

"I don't know. What do I have to compare it with if I don't expand my information base?" Drift asked as they turned to walk to the door.

"You really know how to yank my chain," Springer said with a chuckle. They turned down the corridor heading up the starboard side of the ship toward the flight deck. Around them making the ship ready, techs hurried here and there to make it available to go through the bridge in turn.

-0-Command Deck, Metrotitan

They sat watching as each ship was boarded, then surrendered to Prime and the Autobots. Each crew was taken off, each group marched into shuttles under guard to be taken through the space bridge. No one had anything to say though it rankled them to watch. Slacker was silent but clearly agitated. Prime turned to Jazz. "Will you escort Cyclonus and Slacker to Autobot City and see that they are housed in the diplomatic apartments until I get back to speak to them privately."

Jazz nodded, then rose from his station. Prime looked at the two. "You are our guests. We will be returning if this goes well sometime tomorrow. At that point I would like to speak with you about your options for beginning a new life in the colony. Jazz will make sure you are comfortable."

"We can help you with the rest of this, Prime," Slacker said. "We've had discussions with these slaggers before." Cyclonus nodded silently.

Prime considered that, then nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Jazz. "We need to clear the decks so we can bring the pirate group here. They are the ones most endangered by Black Shadow."

Jazz nodded. "I'll do a check on the teams." He turned back to his station.

It was silent a moment, then Slacker sat forward with a serious expression on his face. "The pirates will fight. They don't fear you, Prime. They don't have a smart leader. Some of them are from the road gangs from Altihex. They won't give up without a fight."

Prime nodded. "I know. We will take the ones who will and do what we have to do with the others. I would prefer surrender."

"Leave them to Black Shadow. Make it either/or with them," Slacker said sitting back. "There will be shooting with them."

Prime nodded. "Good to know," he replied grimly.

-0-Regrouping

The last shuttle filled with prisoners passed through the aperture heading back to Mars. All that was left now were the ships. They would be on their way to Ceres for study, analysis and refit if sound. As they began to move out Prime turned to Ironhide. "What is the status of the pirates, Ironhide?"

Ironhide checked, then turned to Prime. "There are seven large ships and five smaller striker-type vessels. They appear to be capable of lots of damage in close quarters. They are the group closest to Black Shadow's reach."

Prime nodded, then stared at the datapad on the table. "Move the vessels through the bridge, then bring them through. It's yours, Ironhide."

The big black mech nodded, then turned to tactical. "Ironhide to retrieval group. Move the ships. We have another group coming."

"Affirmative," Sprinter's voice said over the intercom. Ironhide sat to work out the details of having a circular firing squad ready for the ships coming next. No one had much to say because everyone knew what was coming.

A fight.

-0-Out there

They fled toward the coordinates that signaled the presence of Prime with the demon in pursuit. The call from Prime to come his way was surprising. They had expected to flee to a place easier to defend when the call came through. It had been a temporary fix of the situation they were facing. Surrender to the Autobots was going to be unacceptable.

They were hardened criminals, all of them lawbreakers and convicts from as far back as before the Fall. During the Diaspora they had come together in bars and frontier worlds making a group that was formidable and deeply loathed all over this part of the galaxy. That they found their way to this space was accidental. That they were not going to surrender was purposeful.

Gyro walked to his captain who was standing by the forward port staring into the oncoming space with a contemplative expression. "What do we do when we get there?"

"We fight," Incite said grimly. "No one puts their yoke on us ever again."

Gyro nodded. "Sounds good to me."

-0-Moments later

"This is Optimus Prime. We are prepared to bridge you to safety since you are the closest group to the danger pursuing you. You have to comply with the demands specified to come to us unarmed and ready to surrender. Signal that you understand and will comply."

It was silent a moment, then a strong masculine voice replied. "Sure, Prime. Whatever you say."

"Understand, Incite, that we know who you are and if you come here armed we will be ready to defend. We will blow you to small pieces if you do not comply," Prime replied.

"Understood. Incite out." The line went dead.

"He's coming through guns drawn," Ironhide said.

Prime nodded. "Have a welcome party waiting, Ironhide."

He nodded, then turned back to tactical to lay down the plans for the arrival.

-0-The Trigger, Mars

"We have orders to pull the third group out of their predicament in about half a breem," Wheeljack said as he read the incoming information and orders from Prime. He glanced at Miler. "Do the math, Milie. We have minutes before we pull them out."

Miler nodded, then turned to comply. He would with minutes to spare.

-0-Out there

The aperture of the bridge flared before them as they flew forward from their base in the scatter field near Slacker's fortress. Incite stared at it a moment, then turned to his command crew. "Weapons online. Be ready to fight." He turned back to the forward screen as he gripped the arms of his chair. "Take us in."

The pilot nodded, then adjusted their course. Into the maelstrom they flew. In seconds, everyone in his group were gone. As the last one passed into the storm, the aperture closed and the energy chased them all the way to the exit point outside the solar well of the Sol System.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This next group … they're trouble aren't they," Lonnie Epps asked.

Glenn Morshower glanced at her, then nodded. "They are. These are the other pirate group out there besides Slacker. This group has criminal elements from Cybertron before the Fall. The same kind of gangsters that shot each other up at the airfield that time are what these are now."

"Oh crap," Judy Witwicky said. "That's all we need. I would hate to have this happening without the bots."

No one in the room argued with that point. Not even Charlotte Mearing.

-0-At the scene in the solar well of the Sol System

They waited with weapons systems online. The feed of the event was played through to the operational centers of Camp Refuge, Fort Apache, Fort Cybertron, Camp Gliese, Diego Garcia, N.E.S.T. HQ and Autobot City. Techs at all of the places mentioned worked to assist the teams in the field as the first of perhaps three shootouts began to materialize.

Bots watched the operation in the centers and in the Veteran's Hall in the sublevels of Fortress Maximus. Humans in Diego and at Autobot City watched too but no others. This was a still unfolding event so the information was being screened before it would be delivered to the humans world wide.

The bridge swirled emptily and then it wasn't. The prow of a ship burst through followed by others, all of them firing as they came.

Seven large ships followed by five smaller fast striker-style vessels burst out of the bridge one after another. They came guns firing.

Springer who was in his own ship watched as Rem turned masterfully slipping below the prow of a large battle ship that slipped past him into the roiling energy of the solar well. Magnetizing to the hull, he stood grimly as Rem turned to give chase. Rem who cut his bones on the fights in the Benzuli as Blackjack's personal pilot laid on the speed as he chased the ship heading toward Mars and Earth full speed. As he did three others did too.

They weren't Autobots.

-0-Ironhide

He stood giving orders as the ships dodged and ducked the massed fire power of twelve ships coming in fast, hard and blazing. Two of the smaller ships took hits that flared in flames then vanished as the ships broke in two. They humped up, jerking and spinning before cracking in two pieces. They trailed fuel and debris as the flaring and death of fires indicated a ruptured engine and ordinance exploding. They flew apart heading toward Autobot ships while half of one slammed into Titan who took it stoically. The huge mech mech braced himself and compensated in his interior for the jolt that shuddered through his great body.

A portion of a ship shattered into a massive explosion causing debris and hull portions to obscure the view outside. Optimus who stood to watch missed the ships slipping past into the solar system but Prowl caught it.

"IRONHIDE! THREE CRUISERS AND A BATTLESHIP CROSSED THE SOLAR WELL!" he said as he looked up from his datapad.

Ironhide turned to tactical. "Springer! We have bogies in the system."

"We're on it. We have the battleship but three fraggers are chasing us. We're dodging them but we need an assist," Springer said over the intercom.

"Kup. Sandstorm. Twin Twist. Bogies in the system. Help Springer," he said as Starscream sat at a station nearby ordering Seeker support. Five hundred Seekers broke off the close quarters battle to spin and fly with all haste into the system. They vanished in seconds.

TBC June 15, 2014

NOTES: The LEGO movie coming out on DVD has Optimus Prime. I never saw it but I also never noticed it in the teasers. :D Optimus looks adorable in legos. :D:D:D


	61. Chapter 61

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 5 (dd4 61)

-0-At the fight

Twelve ships slipped into the clearing one after another. One of the seven battleships managed to swerve, heading with the three still intact cruisers hot on their tail. Two others were convulsing madly from fatal wounds delivered by the Autobots the moment they fired their guns. Six other battleships were caught in the midst of a circular firing squad as ships and shuttles unloaded upon them.

The shooting was astounding and as the humans sat in various places on Mars and Earth, they were mute from the intensity of the battle and the flashing of fire. There was nothing in any movie made anywhere that came even close to the mayhem going on before them.

"Wow," Seymour Simmons said quietly. No one had anything more to say.

-0-There

It was crowded as the ships came out of the bridge hoping to punch their way through. The shattered remains of two cruisers careened off the sides of the battleships that slid into sight, each of them firing as they did. Autobot ships slammed into reverse ducking and dodging the beams of energy that sought their destruction. Two took hits, fire flaring, then winking out as they slipped back into the rubble.

Two of the battleships took direct sustained hits. One rolled over trailing debris while the other began to slip sideways, listing as systems began to fail internally. Four others found themselves bunching up behind the two fatally damaged ships, their pathway to freedom blocked by the pair.

Prime who stood in front of the big forward monitor watched as his teams began to hit propulsion and guidance locations on the big ships. Ironhide was consumed with Starscream by his side in taking out the battleship and three cruisers that had made it through, then turned to head into the solar system. Both problems were before them but his bench was deep. There were experts galore dealing with both situations.

-0-Forward Base 3, Charon, Moon of Pluto

They ran for the shuttles parked nearby, always on alert, always ready to go. Reaching them, they entered, took up positions on the guns, then strapped in as the shuttles began to lift off. Heading toward them were battle shuttles from the forward bases at Europa and Enceladus as well. Lifting off from the military air base at Autobot City, half a dozen fully crewed battle shuttles rose through the air to head out toward the solar well. They would pause at Saturn and wait, the last line of defense for any stragglers who might be still on their way. It would not be easy for the enemy one bit. Seven hundred of the two thousand Seekers protecting and patrolling the system were on their way for back up.

Just as the shuttles from Pluto made their way forward, their sensors began to read the problem through the roiling static and lethal radiation of the well. Four ships were coming and in their midst the battle shuttle carrying Springer was being shot at like a fish in a barrel. They left with great haste to interdict.

-0-Springer

He sat at the side of the vessel watching the sensors as he guided his gunners. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Blurr fired at the cruisers from gun emplacements designed for this task by Springer and Kup, scoring hits even as Rem flew the shuttle with enormous skill learned in the Expansion with Blackjack, barrel rolling and dodging the fire of three cruisers covering the battleship.

All through the boiling energy of the well they flew in a straight line toward the pinpoint that signified the sun of the small nondescript system in which they found themselves. Incite who commanded the battleship stood at the conn watching the data as the sensors spit out the rapidly gathering shit storm heading his way with his name on it.

A shuttle was shooting at his cruisers, a tough fast vessel with a seasoned crew that was fragging their afts even as they sought to return the favor. He saw Seeker signatures and that of more battle shuttles rising to face him off before he got too far inside. He knew he had already and was prepared to continue. "Find a way out of this system. I don't want to face what's coming."

His navigator was silent a moment as he worked through the data. Then he turned to his captain. "Incite, we're surrounded. There's no back door. There are hundreds and hundreds of Seekers heading our way. They're within shooting distance of us no matter which way we go in this system."

"Frag. I was hoping we could slip out the back way." He stood a moment, then looked at the others. "Head onward. If they want us in irons they'll have to earn it."

They stared at him a moment, then turned back to their stations. Onward into the system they went.

-0-Behind the cruisers

They came in hot following as fast as they could manage in ships that were built to do just that. As they did two shuttles from Charon Forward Base 3 joined them. They spread out and floored it flashing forward at speeds heretofore unattainable.

Kup sat in the copilot seat champing on his stogie. Sitting behind him checking out his digits with a calmness that was born of zillions of years of combat, Hercy waited for battle. Mechs sat at the guns and had begun firing at the ships ahead of them. In a line speeding like the wind, four battle shuttles raged after the enemy.

This was personal and vital. This was their home space and they had guaranteed it to themselves that no enemy would transgress. Hercy glanced at Kup. "Think we have to board them or will they get blown to the pit?"

"I suppose we'll have to board and fight it out level by level," Kup said conversationally.

"Don't have a preference either way, myself," Hercy replied as if he were choosing something for dinner. "This could be fun."

Kup nodded. "You're right. What is the distance now, Parlie?" he asked. "Are we closing?"

Parlie glanced at the sensors, then nodded. "We will be within visual distance in seconds."

Kup nodded, then turned to watch the gunners firing. It would only be seconds before they would check in with Ironhide for further orders. Even as he sat waves of Seekers began to join them toward the target. They formed up on the shuttles, then began to fire too.

The fusillade was incredible.

-0-At the scene of battle beyond the well with Prime

Outside the view port the battle raged. It was a seething mess. Two cruisers were strewn over the area fogging up the view of the other ships. With the other three cruisers heading through the solar system with death facing at every turn, six battleships were left to slug it out with Prime's crew and hundreds of Seekers.

As they watched, they saw boarding experts landing on the hulls of ships to disable their features and be ready to enter when the time came. No one came out to fight them off which was telling in and of itself. The battleships were slowing, two of them veering slightly from damage in the stern. It would apparent that engines were being compromised.

Prime glanced at Smokescreen who was coordinating damage reports to both their ships and the enemy. "What is the picture, Smokescreen?"

He turned in his chair. "Sensors indicate that two of the battleships are fatally wounded in their propulsion systems, two cruisers are effectively destroyed and the other four battleships are taking substantial hits. If they don't break free they will be destroyed."

"Open a channel," Prime said glancing at Blaster. He nodded and complied. "This is Optimus Prime. Stand down and end this before we destroy you."

It was silent a moment, then a static-filled reply came over the sound system. **"FRAG YOU!"**

"I will order my people to destroy you now if you don't stand down. There are two thousand Seekers coming here to join us. Check your sensors if they still work. Stand down now. This is your last chance." Prime turned to Blaster. "What is the condition of our own forces?"

"Damage to three ships. They need to leave once this is locked down and have someone else come in for them. No word yet on injuries," he replied.

Prime turned back to the forward port just as the voice returned. "We're stopping now! Call off your targs!"

"Power down your weapons. Lock your arms up and fuse the locks. If we have to board you for a fight servo-to-servo I may decide to blow up your ships and spare the aggravation. Either do it my way or be sorry."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "We will comply. **THAT FRAGGER INCITE GOT AWAY AND LEFT US HERE TO SLAG IT OUT!"**

"He did not get away," Prime said coldly. "You have half a breem, then we come. We will come ready to shoot to kill if you give any resistance whatsoever. Tell your crews. I want all of the ships to check in now and let us know you understand and are complying."

He waited a moment, then they began to answer, each of the six big ships calling to signal compliance. Prime listened, then looked at Ironhide. "You better send for more soldiers and boarding specialists. I do not trust them farther than I can throw them. There are gangs on those ships."

Slacker nodded. "The mech that called to you is a fragger named Octopunch. I thought I saw Stranglehold too. They weren't with me ever. This group is vicious and criminal helm to ped."

A murmur greeted that as bots around the vast room weighed in with their recollections of the two. Prime turned grimly. "We need to clear the decks, Ironhide. Get this going. I want the leaders brought here. What is the status of the ships in the system?"

"They have it bottled up. It will take them at the speeds they are using a joor to get to the inner planetary ring. There are 700 Seekers and five battle shuttles waiting there. The forward bases set their teams in and they are relieving Springer's ship along with the crews I sent from here. Seekers from here are with Kup as well. Its only a matter of time before they bleed the ship to a stop or blow it up."

Prime nodded grimly. "Very well." He sat down again to watch the converging lights on the datapad as crews began to make their way through the thrashed battlefield to take the ships one-by-one.

-0-Incite

He stood at the conn watching the scene ahead. They were in free orbital space between the large planets that made up this system. Ahead was the home base of Prime and a city that had been seen in the leaked broadcasts by everyone on board. They had watched the ball games, had seen bots they knew and had watched as with each viewing the city how it grew. Now they were on their way toward it hemmed in by the blazing guns of the Autobot forces and the Seekers. It was the first time that their former allies had been used against them in combat.

It was fragged.

"We're getting slagged in the stern, Incite," his pilot said as the ship began to feel it. "The helm is sluggish. Where are we going? There's no place to go."

"What would you suggest, Tamsin? Give in?" the big mech asked. "Prime will lock us up and throw away the key."

"If we keep going he will kill us. We can't exit through any of the space of this sector. We're surrounded."

"Then we need leverage," Incite said. "Where are the shuttles following us?"

"They're putting down the cruisers," the pilot said as he switched out the view forward. A scene of cruisers flaring fire, trailing debris and slowing was seen as Seekers swarmed them raking them ferociously almost unopposed. "We lost their cover."

One of the cruisers convulsed, then parts of it blew up and flew away as the engines gave up the ghost. One of the others took one of the engines to the stern sheering off the tail section of the ship. It flipped and rolled, its internal gyro systems shorting out. Anyone inside would be battered to a pulp by the time it stopped, if it ever did. The other was slowing to stop, its weapons systems going off line either willingly or because they were dead in the water.

"Frag," Incite whispered. "I need leverage."

"Leverage this," a voice said behind him. He turned and took a crow bar to the face. As he slipped to the floor a gnarly bot turned to the others, mayhem and murder on his face. "Who wants some too?"

No one did.

"Stop this tub. We don't have nowhere to go so get ready to surrender." He paused a moment shaking his helm. "At least the fraggers got football," he said as the crew humped themselves around to comply.

TBC June 16, 2014 **edited 6-20-14**

**NOTES: I didn't think that this would go out tonight. We had a city-wide power outage.**


	62. Chapter 62

The Diego Diaries: Visitors 6 (dd4 62)

-0-Ratchet

He stood on the hangar deck watching ships bringing in the wounded and the dead. Four Autobots were wounded, nothing life threatening but requiring assistance anyway. They were carried or limped onward after a scan from the medics and doctors who were doing triage with him. A short patch, then a step through the shipboard bridge to emergency would take care of them as well as the mangled, damaged and dithering 'Cons that were arriving at the moment. Autobots were scrambling over the wreckage digging out mechs who were clobbered, buried, standing at surrender or howling for a fight.

That group was usually buried under something heavy and either out of their processors or looking for a flashy ending. A rap on the noggin usually took care of that sort of halfwit bravado and their carcasses were added to the pile. It would take a while to remove everyone that was detected on sensors including the body parts of those as unlucky in death as they were in life.

Ratchet paused before a mech, then turned to look at others nearby. They were small so he walked to them stepping over and around everyone else. Looking at two little mechs, he scanned them. They were children. "Who are you two?"

"Frag you, Autobot," the taller of the two small mechs said.

A light rap on the helm took care of that as Sandstorm stood behind them. "Answer him. He can help you."

They glared at Sandstorm, then Ratchet. The smaller one looked at the other, then Ratchet. "I'm Westie and that's my brother, Sumak."

"What are you doing with pirates, infants," Ratchet asked with astonishment and a growing rage.

"We were bought at an auction," he said. "The pirates bought us."

"They didn't buy us, Westie," Sumak said glancing down at his brother with a slight frown. He looked at Ratchet defiantly. "They took us. We were in an auction and they took us."

"What the frag were you doing in an auction?" Ratchet asked.

"Aliens. They took us from our colony and sold us. Our whole colony is a farm. When they need something for their own they sell one of us," Sumak said. "My family is there. They don't know where we are."

For a moment he was a child, then the hard shell came back. "You aren't doing anything to my brother or me."

"Yes we are," Ratchet said. "We're going to feed you, give you a shower and a good place to rest."

They looked at him a moment with disbelief. "You're Autobots. You're the enemy. Incite told us so."

"Incite is a fragger. He left you behind to die. Frag him," Sandstorm said with feeling. "We're going to take good care of you now and I know Prime will want to know about your colony so we can rescue everyone."

Westie looked at him with unimaginable emotion on his face. "You can find my genitors and save them? My grandgenitors too?"

Sandstorm nodded. "Count on it, kid," he said with conviction.

"Sandy, take care of them. Take them to medical bay 5. Gypsy is there. Tell her about them. We want them to get something to eat and checked over for hurts." He looked at the two little mechs who had given up any pretense of toughness. "Go with Sandstorm, infants. We will take care of you."

"What about my ada?" Westie asked with emotion.

"I will personally tell Optimus Prime," Ratchet said with equal emotion.

They looked at him, then Sandstorm. Ushering the two before himself, they disappeared into the mass of suffering that lay all around them. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to apply himself to the task of alleviating it.

-0-In the system

Springer and Drift magnetized to the hull of the battleship that had signaled its willingness to surrender. Scans told them that its guns were down and most if not all of the smaller signatures signaling personal arms were gathered in several places about the ship. It seemed like compliance even if Springer and his group weren't feeling it.

Springer paused by the hatch which slid open. Glancing back at his team, he nodded. :Stay together: He slipped inside followed by the others, then the hatch slid shut.

Inside, the lights were on but no one was there. It was devoid of bots, the sensation of stillness eerie. They turned in circles the six of them, then looked at Springer. "Where is everyone?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

Springer shrugged. "I would think they would be here through if nothing else the power of my personal charisma."

Snorts and derision greeted that remark. Drift grinned. **"I'm** here."

More snorts and derision resulted.

"Well, I guess they're just shy. Probably had a sheltered upbringing and don't know how to mingle. I think we should go show 'em," Springer said as he checked his gun. "Let's go. I'll go first, then Drift, the twins, then Blurr."

"What about me?" Cliffjumper asked incensed.

Everyone looked down as Springer grinned. "Hi, Cliff. I didn't see you."

A kick in the shins greeted that remark. "I'll go first. You fraggers follow me." He smirked at them defiantly, then turned to walk forward into the ship. When he was gone they all looked at each other.

"We going this way?" Sunstreaker asked nodding in another direction.

"Looks good to me," Springer said. They all nodded, then turned to go that way instead.

-0-Cliff

He walked along in stealth mode looking this way and that in the deserted appearing vessel. By the time he made it halfway up the port side corridor he was aware that he was alone. Pausing to look back he swore to himself. "Fraggers. Ha ha." He turned and kept going determined to reach the bridge first.

-0-The others

They split up, each taking a corridor alone. Since they were six mechs against a ship that theoretically held 4,000 they felt the odds were good.

For an aft whooping.

The only thing left to be determined was who would receive and who would kick off.

Literally.

-0-In the rest of the mess

Shuttles hung in space next to the still exploding wreckage of the three cruisers. They were shot through and unable to move onward without a tow. Mechs were floating to them entering the derelicts to look for survivors. Sensors had located them for the soldiers to hunt. A medical ship from Autobot City had burst through a bridge aperture nearby a moment before to take the wounded. In the City, they were gathering ships to tow the crushed cruisers to Ceres where they would be broken down after study and scavenging into recycle.

Kup stood on his ship watching, then turned to the conn. "Open a line to Prime."

The pilot complied.

"Kup to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Optimus, the battleship surrendered and we're sweeping up the cruisers. All three of them are down and we're pulling off the crew. Ops Center in Autobot City is sending salvage ships to gather this up and tow them to Ceres," Kup said.

"Good. What are the casualties if you know? Are ours harmed?" Prime asked.

"Nope," Kup replied. "They gave Springer a run for it but nothing major. He's searching the battleship. We're heading over there now. We expect a lot of damaged and dead off the cruisers. The dumb fraggers should have surrendered."

"Understood. When the salvage teams come help them organize for the tow. When the last individual is off I will need all of you back. We're changing out four shuttles. Come as soon as you can. We're preparing to move the site for the next bunch," Optimus said.

"Understood." The line cut and silence returned as the mechs on board watched a bridge open allowing ships to swarm out, some of them guarded heavily. "Time to go in a moment."

Hercy nodded. "What's the word on Springer? Does he need an assist?"

"Might. I will say the youngling is touchy. Has an idea he can do it himself," Kup said calmly.

"He's got talent, that one. Might make a soldier some orn," Hercy said quietly.

Kup grinned. "Don't tell him. It might go to his helm."

Hercy grinned, then nodded. "Can't have that."

"Nope," Kup said stowing the stogie in his mouth. He grinned. Things seldom got better than right now in his world.

Outside, they were fixing to tow the biggest pieces of ships to the bridge for transfer to Ceres. It was amazing to watch even if a mech had seen it more times than one could articulate.

-0-Nearing the bridge on the battleship

They passed common rooms where surly silent mechs stood unarmed and unmoved by the presence of Autobots. Pausing to look at them, the boarding team turned moving onward heading for the command module of the vessel, the one with the officers. No one stood out among the individuals they passed as a commanding officer although many of them stood out in personal memory as criminals from the old neighborhoods.

The tenements of Cybertron had few opportunities for enterprising young mechs to advance themselves beyond the limits of their caste and the indifference of their culture and society. Chronic unemployment, astonishingly high rates of homelessness and lack of genitors among many of the younger populace through accidents, starvation, ill treatment, lack of treatment and prison had created a monster that those with the power to change things didn't comprehend until it was too late.

Road gangs and associations of youngling mechs, homeless and unemployed for the most part had aggregated in the slums and tenements of cities all over the planet. Even with overpowering police suppression, they had prospered. Their leaders and members might change with arrests and murders but their existence seemed impossible to extinguish.

Jazz had been a street criminal living by his wits. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran their own gang in Kaon, one that was feared as well as hunted by the authorities. Among the crew of this group were faces that would be familiar in the bars and on the streets of any of the giant slum areas of Cybertron. Now they were here and only the overpowering force facing them made them take the unusual step of surrender. Anywhere else, they would have fought to the death.

Springer stepped out of the corridor he had taken to pause before the doors that opened onto the bridge. As he did the others reappeared including a dour Cliffjumper. He turned to Springer with a frown. "Slagger."

"Relax, Cliff," Springer said as the last member of his crew stepped up. "We're going to go in and take the surrender."

"And if they don't?" Sunstreaker asked as he stood swords in servos and a grim look of battle on his handsome face.

"You know what to do," Springer said. He turned and pounded on the door. **"OPEN UP! WE'RE HERE TO TAKE THE SURRENDER OF THIS SHIP!"**

The hatch slid back. They peered inside. The command crew sat and/or stood at their stations watching the Autobots as they stepped inside, guns ready in their servos. Lying on the floor by the command chair a big mech sprawled, a slightly bent crowbar next to his silent form. Springer looked at the mech, then the one who was obviously in charge. "I am assuming that's Incite?"

"You would be right. What now, Autobot?" the big intense mechanism asked.

"You surrender. We add this ship to our collection. Megatron loses. Win-win for both of us," Springer said with a grin.

The mechanism stared at him, then shook his helm. "If you didn't have football I would fight you to the floor." He looked at the twins. "I won a bet on your fraggers." Then he grinned at Blurr. "I see you still have a glass jaw."

Blurr tensed up. "Frag you."

"When does football start again?" the big mech said as he handed a disk of command codes and the like to Springer.

"Not soon enough," Sunstreaker said as he looked around the big room. He grinned at Blurr. "I love kicking your aft."

Blurr smirked at him, then looked at the pirates. "Move it. We have other fraggers to slag to the Pit. None of you are special."

"I think he just hurt our feelings, Notte," a mech said as he looked at the temporary commander of their ship.

"Fragging Autobots," the mech, Notte said with a slight grin. He looked down at Incite who was starting to stir. "What about him?"

"Leave him for the cleaning ladies," Springer said as he nodded toward the door. "Sunny, you and Sideswipe take these slaggers to the shuttle. Winch them in."

Sideswipe nodded, then looked around. "Move it." He paused to stare at a mech who stared back just as coolly. "I remember you, fragger. You owe me money."

That mech grinned. "Frag you for being dumb enough to loan it to me."

A rap on the noggin by Sideswipe's big old gun cut that short as the group walked to the doorway to leave. When the last one did Incite staggered to his feet. He looked around, then glared at Springer and Drift who were lounging against his command chair. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON!?"**

"Not much. Your ship is ours, you have a dent in your helm and you're our prisoner," Drift said. He glanced at Springer. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "You forgot to mention that he's ugly."

"Oh. Sorry," Drift said with a grin.

Incite stared at them, all fifteen or so of each one as his processor and vision struggled to sharpen up around the dent in his helm. "Where is my crew?"

"Detention I would think," Springer said as he slapped cuffs on Incite. "Time to go, Sunshine."

"Frag you, Autobot," he said as he staggered toward the door.

"They all say that. You have a way with mechs," Drift said. "They all want to frag you."

Springer grinned. "It's a charisma thing."

"Is that what it is," Drift said as the three exited the bridge.

It grew silent but for the sound of machinery working automatically. In a joor, this ship would be one of many on Ceres. In three months, it would be stripped and mostly smelted on Mars.

-0-TBC June 17, 2014 **edited June 18, 2014**


	63. Chapter 63

The Diego Diaries: Scrum 1 (dd4 6**3**)

-0-At the hangar deck of the battleship, Violence

Kup and Hercy stood together watching as mechs were stepped off the elevator to walk to shuttles nearby. They were heading for the prisons on Mars and the direct supervision of the Former Decepticon Association. As they passed so did three femmes, all of them small but lethal appearing. They didn't look at the pair but followed the mechs as they walked from relative freedom to the yoke of **"AUTOBOT TYRANNY!"** or some such slag.

When they were gone, the ships lifting off while more landed, the pair turned to take an elevator up to the command deck where Jazz was downloading the database. Stepping off at the command level, they entered the busy flight deck. Techs were analyzing, salvaging, downloading and otherwise stripping the vessel clean. Soon it would be taken away when there was nothing more worth keeping anywhere in the vessel including Incite's rather eclectic stack of mechanical porn and money shots.

That would be kept in the 'voodoo hoodoo' file that Jazz partitioned off in a secured corner of the Intelligence mainframe for laughs and giggles during card games when the bonds weren't around.

"How's it going?" Kup asked as he paused beside the small but wiry mech.

"It's nearly complete. We stripped the ship … energon, ammo, anything that looked like an advancement on what we have, reusable tech, useful machinery and all their personal belongings. You can't believe how many sexy datapads this ship has on board," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"I would. Who would frag a 'Con? Poor dumb slaggers. How else will they ever get a buzz?" Hercy asked with a grin.

They laughed, then Prowl came over the sound system. "What's the word, Jazz?" he asked.

"We combed the ship. Its ready for tow and the crews are hooking it up now. We don't have a good propulsion system. Some fragger downloaded a virus into the flight computers. Give us half a joor and we'll be cleared. You'll have ta check with Springer on the rest of the business with the cruisers. We saw several tow ships and some big cargo ships go past us from a bridge about a joor ago heading for the clean up."

"Very well. We're moving to site two for the next group. We intend to bring them across in two joors. Get back here to run intel as soon as you can. Are the shuttles ready to return?" he asked.

Jazz glanced at Kup who nodded. "They are, Prowler. Kup says yes."

"Very well. We will be moving. Join us as soon as possible," Prowl said. "Prowl out."

Both watched Jazz a moment, then begged off heading back to their shuttle. As they floated across they saw the space tugs tethered to it begin to move slowly. Behind them held by five energon tethers affixed to specific places, a huge battleship began to go forward. Nearby working feverishly, crews utilizing enormous salvage magnets continued to gather up the debris and detritus of three cruisers. Two of them were being towed as they flew past by small but powerful shuttles. The last one was merely exploded debris necessitating the clean up with magnets. Nothing bigger than a human thumb would be left when everyone was finished. It would take three orns to make it so.

Kup and Company flew onward and disappeared into the maelstrom of the solar well as they hurried to rejoin Prime. Behind them coming at speed were the shuttles that had left the group to assist as well as Springer's. The shuttles from Charon would return to their base to remain on standby.

It would be a good thing.

-0-Springer's shuttle

"That fragger owed me money. I should slag him hard," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"He was right. You were dumb to loan him some," Cliffjumper said with a degree of satisfaction.

"I didn't loan it, shortie. I sold it to him with the prospect of huge return. He ended up in prison before I could collect it back," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Still a dumb move," Cliff said with a smug expression. Stepping on landmines was his favorite pass time apparently.

"I saw a lot of slaggers from the gangs. Some of them tried to get me to throw races. They're there. The road gang from Uraya is there," Blurr said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "I saw that bunch. Still as stupid and ugly as ever. None of this mob is going to be safe to let loose."

They nodded. "Some of them are wanted for murder. Of course, it would take some of us telling about it to make that case," Blurr said as unhappy memories returned.

"Frag that. We can take care of it ourselves," Sunstreaker said. "No one is going to frag with my kids having a safe life."

The others nodded.

Cliff glanced at Springer. "I hear that movie by Bey is coming out in a few. Did you see the pictures they have of Drift yet?"

Everyone looked at Cliff, then Springer and Drift. Drift had his characteristic smirk of amusement on his handsome face while Springer frowned. Deeply.

"Well?" Cliff asked with a grin.

Springer unsubbed an item, a tiny one. With great delicacy, he tapped it, then subbed it again.

"What did you just do?" Cliff asked nosily.

"Well, slagger … if you must know," Springer said leaning back against the bulkhead, "I just sent Bey a token of my esteem in regard to the movie depiction of Drift."

-0-Earth, on the junket for the movie, "Transformers: Age of Extinction"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I ORDERED THAT?!"**

"It has your credit card number, sir," a harried assistant said. Again.

"**I DIDN'T ORDER THIS! SEND IT BACK! TAKE CARE OF IT! CHANGE MY NUMBERS AGAIN! I AM FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT!" **

Michael Bey turned storming away to go make nice with the world over his latest opus, 'Transformers: Let Me Fuck Up Another Movie'.

His assistant watched him go loathing him more with every footstep he walked away. Turning, he called the card company to let them know that that El Divo didn't order 10,000 bottles of Massengill.

The Fucker.

He still snickered anyway, this long suffering assistant. /... score one more for Springer … / he thought as he waited on hold.

-0-At the site of the new transfer

Ratchet walked into the command center after seeing off the last shuttle filled with wounded and two carrying the dead. He sat at the table as Prime looked up. "What is the status for medical, Ratchet?"

"We have 500 wounded, some of them seriously. We also have 4,287 dead. We gathered them up for burial, perhaps in a mass grave. We will seek identities utilizing students from the University but it will be a futile thing for most of them, they were so blown to bits.

"We also have two infants who said they were from a colony that is being pillaged by an alien species. When they need something, they steal bots to sell in auctions." Everyone in the room paused, then turned to look at Ratchet who was seething. He leaned forward. **"INFANTS ARE BEING SOLD! FAMILIES TOO!"**

"I want to speak to them at the first possible moment," Prime said. "Are they being sent ahead for care?"

"Yes," Ratchet said sitting back tiredly. "We have to save this colony and get **everyone** back. We have to marker buoy that sector of space."

"We will," Prime said with a nod.

Prowl looked sucker punched, then turned to his datapads, his object of comfort in moments of stress and shock. "We can take them until they get their families back."

Prime glanced at Prowl, then nodded. "Ratchet, will you tell medical to ensure they come with us when we get back?"

Ratchet nodded. "I would be relieved to do that. I was going to take them myself if not you."

Prime nodded. "It just gets worse every orn doesn't it."

Everyone nodded.

"We're clear to move, Optimus," Devcon said as he sat in the pilot's seat covering the first one as relief.

"Take us there, Devcon," Prime said as he sat back wearily.

He did.

-0-Autobot City, Primal colony of Mars

They came into the upper atmosphere, then were cleared to land. It was a soft set down on the roof of the hospital. Two little mechs sitting huddled together, long given up the pretense of toughness watched with big frightened optics as the mechs inside began to help wounded to their peds. All of them walked off before a femme appeared walking to where they sat to sit herself. "Hi. I'm Violet." She grinned, then held out her arm. "It's my color."

They both nodded as they looked at her with big optics. "Gypsy sent me to take care of you until the Prime and his bond came home. They want you to live at their house. They have mechs your age to play with and they have a lot of room in their big apartment for infants. They even have a pet. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you good things to eat." She leaned in again, dropping her voice. "I can even get you candy."

They looked at her, then each other. With uncertainty, they arose and with their servos gripping each other tightly followed Violet out of the shuttle into the biggest most modern city either of them had ever seen. Violet would get them dinner. She would also get them candy.

It would be the first candy they had ever eaten in their lives.

-0-In a new space

They had trouble shot the situation and redrew the plans. Vessels would come through two at a time. They would be shown the video of the ships that came before them. They would be given the choice between giving up to live or choosing which way they wanted to die … either slugging it out with Prime's groups here or being left to the tender mercies of Black Shadow.

"This is Prime. We expect that you have studied the tape of your comrades in retreat. You have seen what happened when they came in hostile on our offer of rescue. It is up to you. We will take you two ships at a time. If you want to fight we will kill you. Come in the way we asked and you can live. If that is unsatisfactory, we will leave you to Black Shadow and consider it a win for us. Tell me now because we are ready to go either way."

It was silent a moment, then a deeply guttural voice was heard. "Either way is death to us, Autobot. You give us no choice."

"I gave you three choices. Tell me in advance what you wish and I will grant it," Prime said.

It was silent again, then the voice was back. "We will comply. For now."

"If you shoot, Derelict, I will destroy you just like the others. As you can see, they tried to run through us and died." Prime sat back with a pensive Cyclonus and Slacker watching him. The soft sparked Autobot, soft sparked Prime was long gone in Optimus Prime it would appear.

"We will comply for now, Prime." The line went dead.

Optimus Prime looked at Ironhide, then nodded. Ironhide turned to tactical. "Signal readiness," he said on a system wide open channel. Dozens of pings check in from ships and hundreds from Seekers. "We are go in 3. Standby for two bogies. Be ready to fight. Pull back if they try to find your range and let their systems have it. No heroes. No foolishness. We are go in three, two … go."

A bridge aperture opened and a pair of ships slid through.

TBC June 18, 2014** edited 6-20-14**

Notes:

Massengill is a liquid douche you can buy in the USA. :D:D:D

El Divo: the diva, to give oneself airs. :D:D:D


	64. Chapter 64

The Diego Diaries: Scrum 2 (dd4 64)

-0-At the site of battle

Two heavy cruisers slid through the opening finding themselves surrounded in a new sector of open space in the intensely crowded mix of the Oort Field as it converged with the gravity well of the Sol System. The ships were big, silent and shielded.

"Derelict, signal compliance by dropping your shields," Prime said firmly.

"He ran with Turmoil, Prime. Turmoil and Target," Slacker said grimly. "Shoot out his propulsion system. Disable him or he will fight."

Prime glanced from Slacker to Twin Twist who sat at fire control. "Put him out of business, Twin."

The big mech grinned and with a nod laid shots at the stern of both ships. Fires flared as debris flew about. Then Derelict was back. "That wasn't nice, Prime."

"Neither is disobedience to my commands. We are coming over to take command of your ships. My crews have orders to kill. If you prove too much of a nuisance we will end our aggravation and destroy you. Any questions?"

A humorless chuckle greeted that. "Apparently not."

"Take them out, Ironhide," Prime said quietly.

Ironhide nodded. "We are 'go' to board. Shoot down anyone who argues or presents a problem. Not one of us dies. No histrionics. Do it clean and come back."

Pings greeted that order.

It was then that the teams outside flew at the cruisers, both Seekers and shuttles coming alongside of them on their blind sides, pulling up next to the damaged shot up chassis of both ships. Magnetizing, the Seekers stood over the hull with weapons pointing downward, ready at a moment's notice to lay waste to the vessels beneath them. Some of them went to the ship's port and starboard outside hatchways to assist given their expertise as boarding experts.

Autobots stood in the open hatches of their own shuttles ready to board and do what it took to subdue the vessels. Springer stood in his, then tuned into the vessel he was slated to take. :We're outside. Either surrender without a fight or we will tell the Seekers topside to unload their weapons through the roof and frag you all whether you want to surrender or not. What is it going to be, Derelict? Do you want to do this easy or hard? I do both. I'll let you guess which one I prefer:

It was silent a moment, then a deeply masculine guttural voice was heard. :Come on in, Autobot. We have the welcome mat out for you inside:

Springer considered that, then glanced at Drift. :You worked with the slagger on Turmoil's vessel: he said over a private line. :What do you think?:

:Hard to tell with him. He was stealthy about his desire to take over. Unlike me I might add: Drift grinned.

Springer grinned back. :I will remember that:

:I don't think he's suicidal. He can see the handwriting on the wall. Fifty-fifty that he gives it up: Drift said.

:That helps: Springer said holding up a servo with two digits miniscuely apart. :About this much:

:You're welcome: Drift said with a chuckle as he pulled his swords free of their scabbards. :Shall we dance?:

:After you: Springer said as he turned to push off. He had his gun in servo when he landed in the open hatchway of Derelict's ship. His crew and two others swarmed in after him.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Two miles from Autobot City three shuttles began to land in a place where a makeshift building had been erected swiftly upon receipt of the word from Metrotitan. Jetta who had led the effort stood silently with half a dozen other mechs as the shuttle doors opened and mechs stepped down. Then they came, bodies by the hundreds, even the thousands. Nearly 5,000 dead so far, all of them enemies of the state. They had been killed in their ships when they were blown up in the fights both inside and outside of the system.

It was almost impossible to quantify the feelings all of them had as the endless stream of dead where brought to the large enclosure, a fenced in area screened for dignity and the well being of everyone both living and dead. Jetta had been a prisoner in the worst prison Cybertron during the Clampdown could provide. He had been abused and demeaned because he had been an important leader of the Resistance, a lieutenant to the head of civilian resistance, Orion Pax.

A childhood friend from the Jumble, Jetta had grown up with Orion Pax, had shared books, what few lessons in the underground schools his genitors could afford and all the dreams that two smart, decent, well raised and ambitious younglings could have together in a culture that didn't value them. They were close, knew each other like brothers and had a shorthand between them. They had both seen too much, suffered too much but still hoped, dreamed and worked hard for the idea of Cybertron as it should be, not as it was.

Driven by injustice, fueled by his experiences, Jetta was the first one at work and the last one to leave. He was kind, decent and always, always putting others before himself. Without the strong servo of Elita-1, another childhood friend of both mechs, he would be hard pressed to remember to eat or rest. Years and years of prison had focused his thoughts for his people, his culture and the Autobots to a finely honed thing.

But this … watching hundreds and even thousands of their people laid out dead was hard to see. Even though they were the enemy and wouldn't feel the same thing if their situations were reversed, he felt the burn. They had to come back together to survive. Even losing a few was a huge loss for their future resurrection. This was as sad a sight as he had seen in a long time. Being away from the battlefields, living in a peaceful society again had made things like this fade a bit in his mind.

In everyone's minds.

Elita squeezed his arm. "I can imagine Optimus is going to be hard on himself about this for a while."

"If they don't surrender it isn't his fault," Jetta said as a silent pensive Mack stood beside him. Mack had never been in battle or war so this was an ugliness new to his experience.

More and more came out of shuttles as doctors and students arrived to do the autopsies and identifications under the supervision of Perceptor. Following in their wake, the entire complement of priests arrived from the Temple including four very shocked, very silent former members of the Council of Ancients. They would all stay throughout the process giving comfort and assistance to both the living and the dead.

-0-Springer and Company

They walked down the corridor on the starboard side of the cruiser. This was a smaller ship than those before so it was sooner rather than later that they would run into this crew. It was instructive that they were alone thus far.

"Fraggers are hiding," Sunstreaker said with a frown. He walked at the rear of the group, his big old gun ready to blow holes in things at a moment's notice.

The sound of peds gave them pause. Drift glanced at Springer, then stepped forward peering around a corner. He stared a moment, then stepped back. "There are younglings ahead."

"What? How many?" Springer asked with surprise.

Drift looked again. "Three. Two femmes and a mech." He looked again, then gestured, hiding his sword out of view. Ped sounds came closer, then three tiny infants appeared. They looked up at him with terror, clutching each others servos tightly. He pulled them out of the line of fire. Turning to hand them back to the twins, they watched as the pair turned and hurried to the shuttle. "What does this mean? Families? More little orphans saved from the auction block? This is the most fragged mission I can remember in a while."

Springer nodded. "I hear ya. Ironhide."

"Ironhide here."

"We found three little kids. We took them to the shuttle. What do you want us to do?" Springer asked.

"Continue. Are they safe?" Ironhide asked.

"They are for now."Springer looked around checking with his sensors. "We're going onward. Kup and his crew are on the port side working forward. Any more slag from the idiots?"

"No. Continue."

They turned as Sunstreaker came back to the group trailing Sideswipe. "They're with the pilots."

Springer nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Can't let Hercy get all the glory," he said with a grin.

They turned together and headed further into the vessel.

-0-Ironhide

He stood silently a moment, then glanced at Prime. "We have three more infants, Optimus," he said as Prime and Prowl turned to look at them. "We'll take them in ourselves. Old Mech will have my aft for any other arrangement."

"Do they detect families or is this more rescued babies?" Prowl asked with upset in his usually unemotional and calm voice.

"No." Ironhide turned to the intercom. "General call … we are picking up babies in the ships. Be very careful. Remove them immediately. Look for families if they are there. Remove them too. Carefully. We don't know what's happening but babies are roaming the hallways. Repeat. Babies are roaming the hallways. Ping receipt of this order." Pings flooded in. He stood and waited listening to the conversation feeling as impotent as he ever had in a long time.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Fuck. Children," Lennox said forgetting everyone standing around him.

Morshower and Fulton nodded. "Babies. War is fucked," Morshower said.

No one argued with him. Not a single person.

-0-At the command deck of the flagship cruiser

Kup and his team stood on one side of the open hatch door while Springer stood on the other. Sensors indicated a full crew inside. Springer who was operational commander on the ground listened, then rapped the wall with his gun. They had seen sullen groups of hardcore mechs standing in the two largest open spaces on the ship as they made their way forward. They were filled with seething rage and some of them let them know.

Since they weren't armed with anything but a bad attitude and a willingness to discuss family pedigrees with the enemy the Autobots continued onward after warning them that molten plasma awaited anyone of them that fragged up this unexpectedly easy surrender.

So far anyway.

They continued onward to this moment, the one of truth and some such.

"Derelict, this is Springer. I want you to toss your weapons out here where we can see them, then get ready to be frisked. No fragging around or we'll perforate your aft."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice spoke. "Come on in, fragger. We're waiting for you."

Everyone glanced at each other as they gathered their thoughts about a plan. While they did that, Old Hercy shook his helm in disgust, then walked past Kup and Springer into the command room. Blinking with surprise, both mechs peeked around the corner.

Hercy walked to the giant mech and his crowd of officers who stared down at him with a combination of disbelief, humor, rage and sneering. Derelict, a brutal mech with a reputation even prior to the Decepticons as a stone cold killer, a compatriot and friend of Turmoil and Target grinned slightly. "What the frag. Who are you, shortie?" he asked as the others grinned.

By then all of the other Autobots began to enter the room staring at the 'Cons with loathing and Hercy with fear. Before anyone could say a word, Hercy laid down The Law. "Alright, slaggers, here are the rules according to the Prime. Shake out your subspace and no funny business or I will blow a hole in some part of you that might not be essential for life but will hurt like the Pit. Understand? You are the prisoners of Optimus Prime."

"Springer, who is this little twerp? Slagger looks to have fallen off a monument to the Great War or something," a mech said who was standing beside Derelict. As he spoke Hercy pointed his big (deceptively) old timey gun held in his (deceptively) old timey servo and shot that mech in the foot.

His bellow was astonishing as he hopped around the room trailing energon. Everyone looked at him, then the little mech with the big, big gun. Then they all took a step backward. All of them did but Derelict. He, himself stared at the little mech with the big bearings who was staring back at him without fear. It was disconcerting.

"You are one serious minded little fragger," Derelict said as he grinned down at Hercy. "What makes you think I'm going to do what you want?"

Hercy raised his gun and pointed it straight at Derelict's cod piece. Everyone around Derelict took another step backward including every Autobot in the room. "This?" he asked calmly.

Derelict glanced at Springer who was as astonished as everyone else. "I see you brought your dad."

Kup snorted. "He should be that lucky. Old Hercy will blow your bearings into orbit if you don't comply."

Every 'Con in the room shook out their subspace. Derelict looked at them, then chuckled in spite of himself. He stared at Hercy for a moment. "Let me memorize your face so when this turns around I can find you even in the dark, you little fragger."

"You won't have to, slagger. I'll be hunting you," Hercy said with equal coldness.

There wasn't an Autobot in the room that didn't believe him.

Another page in the legend was born.

**-0-TBC June 19, 2014 edited June 20, 2014**


	65. Chapter 65

The Diego Diaries: Scrum 4 (dd4 65)

-0-The way back

They loaded the officers and soldiers onto shuttles to leave singling out Derelict and his exec, Notte for interrogation by the Prime. They entered the shuttle and were sat down, then magnetized against the hull by a 'Kup Device', a detail that Kup always wanted on a prisoner ship. None of them would be able to rise unless they were released from the ship's firm grip.

At the end of the row of seating on the other side three tiny infants sat together clinging to each other like little monkeys to their mother's back. They stared at the mechs with wide optics, their terror resolute on their sweet little faces. Two femmes with delicate femme wings and a winger mech stared at all of them as they clung to each other.

"Where did you get the infants?" Springer asked as he sat across from Derelict.

"We found them among the sales items at a planet where they had been sold," Derelict said. "We rescued them and kept them with us. They're cute."

Springer looked at the babies who stared back at him with the sort of 1,000 yard stare that all traumatized individuals seemed to possess, a sight altogether worse seeing it on a terrified infant. They stared at him, then a tiny femme, one that was completely red with tiny filigrees of white traced here and there slid down. She stood a moment uncertainly, then walked swiftly to Drift. She slid under his leg, then sat down clinging to him tightly.

The other two watched her, then moved as swiftly too, huddling under Drift's legs, clinging to them tightly. He sat a moment staring down, then glanced up at Springer. "Oh, oh," he said.

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan

They had moved to another space, a large clearing for the last group. Prime glanced at Prowl. "What is the status of Black Shadow?" he asked

Prowl looked, then glanced back at Prime. "He's closing the gap. This one is going to be tight."

"Then we begin. Open a channel," Prime said.

"You are live, Blaster said as he peered at Prime over his shoulder.

"Crossfire, this is Optimus Prime. I sent you visuals of Derelict and Incite's misjudgment after they exited the space bridge we sent them for rescue. I am telling you that we have beefed up the security ring into which you will be coming so I am asking you this. Are you ready to surrender as per requirements for rescue or do we leave you to the tender mercies of Black Shadow?"

There was a pause, then a deeply masculine voice with a slight accent identifying him as a former resident of Slaughter City came over the sound system. "You did a good job on them, Prime. You've changed. We're in a box here. If we don't agree, Black Shadow slags us and you are down one problem with our demise. If we agree and come in shooting, you slag us like the others and you are down one problem in our demise. You see my problem don't you? There's no upside for me."

"There is. You get to live," Prime said coldly.

"There is that, if you consider prison living. I don't. But you have me in a box. I guess I will have to order the ships to stand down and go into your custody. We can't beat Black Shadow and he won't answer our calls. I guess running away fragged him off," the voice said with a distinct lack of humor in his chuckle. "We are ready to come. Our ships will be in compliance. I want to talk to you when we surrender, Prime. Let me talk to you before you throw away the key."

"Come through without any problems and I will talk to you. Come in shooting and I will personally kill you myself. Prime out." Optimus glanced at Ironhide, then nodded.

Prowl turned to Blaster. "Signal Wheeljack we are 'go'."

Blaster nodded, then turned to his console to make it so. Ironhide was giving the 'go' to the teams in the field. "Check in."

Pings galore met that and when his list had been checked for all in the battle plan, he gave the 'go' to begin. As he did, the bridge vortex opened and ships came through. Five cruisers heavily modified and a battleship slipped into the cleared space, then slid to a stop. They were lit up, their shields holding as they stopped in the middle of the biggest firing squad they had probably ever seen.

-0-Crossfire

He was a huge mech, in the same class as Turmoil who was a 'friend'. He was a war machine, brutal and designed through upgrades and a personal mania for modification to be lethal. He had more hidden guns than just about anyone along with other implements of destruction that he could call up any time he wanted, which was all the time. He had a mania for proving he was the best, most dangerous, most lethal bot around necessitating fights and combats among nearly everyone he met. His greatest dream was fighting Megatron to defeat him.

Crossfire had no burning desire to rule. He wanted the opportunity to maraud, fight anyone he chose and dispense his 'wisdom' any way he wanted.

He was a bullshit artist as the humans would say. He was a schemer, a pathological liar, a psychopath who liked inflicting pain and someone who was never going to change. If he were a phase sixer, he would be Overlord's twin.

Being a phase sixer was his deepest most personal dream.

He stood at the forward port seething inwardly about the lack of options that had befallen him. He had considered staying to battle Black Shadow in single combat but even he knew that mech was still out of his class. He had worked through body modification for the hope he would be their level of malice at some point but so far he had not reached that pinnacle.

"What now, Crossfire?" his executive officer, Chem-Birn asked.

"We have no options short of suicide and I'm not ready for the Matrix yet," he said, then grinned. "Let me say, the Matrix is not ready for me."

Chem-birn or Birnie as he was called (which he hated) stood silently beside the molten figure of doom he served as second. Crossfire was all that and more but he was also something most bots like him weren't. He was damned smart. Birnie waited quietly.

"I think we comply for now. Then we take it one orn at a time," Crossfire said. He glanced at the preternaturally placid expression on his second's face. "Unless you have any other suggestions?"

"No, I do not," Chem-Birn said with a shake of his helm.

As they spoke shuttles began to come forward along with clouds of Seekers. It was then that someone who hadn't been seen made himself known.

-0-Command Center, Metrotitan

Prowl stood before sensors, then began to turn when something odd caught his attention. "Oh Primus," he whispered as a shape began to uncloak. **"OPTIMUS! BLACK SHADOW IS IN THE GROUP!"**

Optimus startled for a moment then turned to his team. "Get him."

Ironhide turned to the communications link at Tactical. "We have a bogie in our midst. Black Shadow followed the group. He's uncloaking at the port side of the battleship. Kill him."

Every individual in the battle group turned their attention to the battleship and as they did the bogie disappeared again.

"Springer to Ironhide. He's gone from our sensors."

"Close the loop. Don't let anything out," Ironhide said as he and Devcon frantically worked to find his signature. "He's cloaked! I can't find him, fragger!"

"Prime, I have a signature … faint and small … it has ducked into the solar system," Metrotitan said with disquiet.

Prime stood a moment frozen in place, then he turned to the conn. "Take us into the system. Put Autobot City on alert level one. Tell everyone who is there to be ready for a fight. Titan, take us back," he said as the ship complied.

With a swiftness that belied its massive size, Metrotitan reversed from the group, then headed into the roiling energy of the solar well. Behind them, five battle shuttles flew while the rest of the group held Crossfire's ships in place.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Everyone would be able to tell some orn where they were when the first time the emergency klaxon went off to signal real danger to their community. Pausing wherever they were stunned and stilled, they listened to the emergency service message on their internal transponders as everyone in the colony was advised what to do.

"This is no drill. This is no drill. Everyone is advised to seek the closest shelter to where they are now and stay there until the all clear is given. The schools and hospitals are observing protocols in case of emergency so do not, repeat do not go there to find family or infants. Go down to the nearest shelter and stay there until the all clear is given. Clear the streets and buildings. Go underground to the shelter. Anyone caught above ground will be brigged. This is not a drill. Take shelter in the one closest to where you are now. Our military is engaging the enemy nearby and wishes for the city to be safe. All military Seekers are to report to the mustering grounds at Aerie Hill for instructions. Every soldier in the colony is on alert. Listen for instructions when they are issued. Until then, gather your weapons and wait. All gunnery crews for the Fortress artillery emplacements are ordered to report. All medical personnel report to the hospitals when the all clear is sounded. Stay tuned to this channel for instructions. Do not panic. This is precautionary due to the proximity of combat in the system."

-0-At N.E.S.T. Habitat, Ops Center, Primal Colony of Mars

The micro-mini cons working in the center froze as one drawing the attention of every human in the room. They watched tensely as emotions of all manner crossed their faces. They turned to the humans, then Micro, the swing shift director of the liaison team spoke. "Get downstairs in the shelter. There's an alert for the colony. Get to the shelters now!" He turned, then ran to the rec room. **"GET TO THE SHELTERS! THIS IS NO DRILL!"**

Everyone paused, then rose and complied. Sarah Lennox paused, then grabbed Wills arm.** "WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN!?"**

Micro paused, then made a call. "They're already in shelters under the Science Habitat. **MOVE!"**

The humans turned as one and went down below making their way to the hardened bunkers specially designed to keep them alive during attack.

-0-Hu-An

Larc ran from the main office that interfaced with the colony. **"WE HAVE TO TAKE SHELTER! THERE IS COMBAT IN THE SYSTEM! GET EVERYONE! HURRY!"**

As they finally jolted out of their inertia, the sight of hundreds of Seekers taking off at the landing strip at Aerie Hill nearby could be seen and even heard in the thin atmosphere of Mars. It was a stunning sight to see.

-0-Breezy

He ran out of his pharmacy after sending his bond and their infants to the shelter below Metroplex who had begun to pull up his biggest guns, transforming towers as carefully as he could. All around the area the metro-formers were doing the same as Acroplex helped hide Swan in a bunker built just for him.

Pausing to look around at the mall which was nearly cleared, he ran for the door. Out on the streets mechs and femmes were still running but the numbers were small. Humans were nowhere to be seen. He ran to the habitat, noticed it was empty, then transformed. He had not been called up. None of the Home Guard were. But he was determined to help fight off whatever danger faced them. He flew into the darkness of space heading for the mass gathering of thousands of Seekers just off the orbital range of Ceres. There were leaders in place dividing them up with half being delegated to protect the Earth. They would be the line between Mars and Earth through which the danger would have to pass. Breezy attached himself to that contingent. Earth was helpless against the coming threat. He would be there to help.

-0-Sparkling Day

Laret slipped an apron over herself, then with an aide began to slip infants into all of the pockets. Some of them were crying, others asking for their genitors. All of them were affected by the awful energy of the adults moving frantically. Neo who was nearby going through the same process turned to wait for Laret. **"GO, NEO! I AM COMING!"** Laret cried out.

**"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"** Neo said as she waited. All around them babies were being taken to the shelters below. Roto and Herling were guiding and assisting, determined to be the last two into the shelters for the school.

Teachers, aides, support staff, genitors there to help … all of them fled with infants in arms. Only when the security sensors told them that everyone was accounted for and taken away did Roto and Herling go there too.

-0-Youngling Day

They startled at the klaxons and sirens that were always tested just once a decaorn and always at the same time per colony wide announcement. This wasn't that time. Looking at their teachers, terror on their faces, they waited. Terradive who was stunned for a moment turned to his little charges. In his care were many children who had been through war first hand, several who had been wounded and one who had been a soldier. "Let's make a line at the door. Get the animals with you. Follow me and don't leave my sight. I will take care of you no matter what happens." Terradive walked to a closet nearby and using the door as a shield subbed three guns he kept there just for moments like this. "Follow me," he said with more cheer than he felt.

They left the room immediately.

-0-RTR Tools

They froze, then glanced at each other. "We have to go. **THE BABIES!"**

"The school will get them, Ravie," Tie said with as much confidence as he could muster. "Come, Appa. Time to go."

"My cat," Appa Ratchet said. He stood in his confusion a moment, terrible memories overtaking him.

Ravel grabbed his servo. "I have your cat in my hold, Atar. Let's go," he said tugging at his father to follow. He did.

Ravel didn't have the cat in his hold. He was in their apartment cowering under Appa's bed.

-0-On the ground

Smokey ran from his apartment to the airfield. They were on standby but he wanted to be chosen. Their colony was in danger somehow and he had to be there to help. As he ran through the deserted streets he could see the guns on the Fortress turning to point to the sky, their massive firepower being brought to bear for their defense.

It made his spark flutter.

-0-TBC June 20, 2014 ** Edited 6-20-14**


	66. Chapter 66

The Diego Diaries: Around the colony (dd4 66)

-0-Here and there

Rampage stood stilled as the message played, his bond nearby holding a tray of cookies pausing as well. They glanced at each other, then some kind of memory came to him. He reached into subspace for a weapon and found one. Staring at it, he subbed it back, then calmly turned to his terrified staff. "Let's go to the shelter. I will follow and turn things off. Don't worry about anything except getting to the shelter. Do you know where to go?"

They nodded, then turned heading for the doorway. He turned off his equipment around the big bakery, then gripping his bond's servo, walked out the door to join the big lines heading down into the massive system of shelters that had been built early on and added to from the Old City. It would move incredibly fast.

-0-Knockout and Breakdown

They paused in the office that Knockout shared as Officer of the Orn for his shift. Breakdown wasn't on duty but he was hanging out as they planned attendance at the opening of the race tracks south of town. It was huge, incredibly spectator friendly and soon to be one of the most frequented amenities of the city.

"Well, this is fragged," Knockout said in his usual benignly snarky manner.

"Let's go," Breakdown said, then he paused. There were patients still in the ward. Techs and orderlies were running toward them so the two turned to help move everyone in the building to the shelters below. They would be part of the teams taking care of them as everyone waited out the alert hoping against hope it was just a precaution.

-0-Default and Burnoff

They ran down the stairs heading for the shelter with everyone else. Their business was left behind as they checked in with genitors and friends. Scattered all over the city, individuals called on private lines. Turquoise was behind Burnoff, his son holding his servo in a death grip. **:COPPERTON! WHERE ARE YOU!?:**

:I am in the shelter at the plant, Turquoise. Where are you and Burnoff?: Copperton paced in the shelter under Steel Plant No. 6 which was near the farthest end of the Industrial City.

:Are you safe?: Turquoise asked as they entered the vast shelter hardened to withstand anything short of the planet-busting weapons of a phase sixer.

:I am. You?: Copperton asked with intense relief that both of the ones he loved the most were together. For Turquoise, being their son's receptionist while working on his own projects had allowed this miracle to happen, both of them being together. He sat and they talked, the three of them while Default talked to his own genitors who were in shelters underneath the Energon Administration building and IntraComm.

-0-Supreme

They walked out together gathering on the side of the air field which was roiling with ships and soldiers. Gathering together, Xantium began. "I just got word that a phase sixer is in the system," he said.

The others looked stunned. "Who?"

"Black slagging Shadow. Here's what we do. Listen to me and follow me. None of you are warriors. Not really. You can fight but you don't have the vorns I have. I am going to be the leader. You form up on each side of me and when I shoot, you shoot. Shoot at what I shoot. When I turn you turn. When I stop, you stop. And I want your promise if I say leave you do that."

They looked at him, the tough youngest sibling of their fabled family. Zeta was a command platform. Kappa did transport and shipping duties. Alpha, Beta and Gamma had some combat but were medical or ceremonial platforms. Of the entire bunch, only Xantium had been built for war and only he had the lifesaving knowledge from experience to be the most effective.

"We are going with you, Zee. We need to go now. He will be here in less than a joor at this rate," Zeta said calmly. The others nodded.

Xantium paused, then nodded. "Alright. Until all are one." He started to turn, then paused to look at them. "I love you," he said, then he walked out to the open space to transform. They followed one by one until they all were airborne heading into the sky to do battle with an implacable and nigh on unstoppable enemy.

-0-In another shelter

Rambler sat with the older students among whom he had been placed. He was a gifted mech with a musical bent and a sweet personality. He knew his genitors were out in the fighting and it made him deeply afraid. Almost nothing of the past terrors before finding them came to him in dreams anymore. He only had love, the tenderness of his genitors and the surety that his little brothers were safe. Now he had nothing of the sort as he sat struggling to hold back his tears. It would be a long wait for what, he didn't know but he knew it was bad enough to necessitate the entire colony going to ground.

He was deeply afraid and miserable.

-0-Processor Health Hospital and Care Center

Sio walked out of his living quarters under guard. He wore energon cuffs to prevent anything from happening given the circumstances. He was incredibly unhappy about it and said so as the soldiers and doctor who accompanied him led him down into the shelter below. It was hooked to the shelters of both hospitals to facilitate care. He would be chained to a wall to sit by himself. It would be a long wait.

-0-Kestrel and Tagg

They hurried along with the rest heading for the shelter in the sub floors of the University tower. It was frightening and both of them felt the strain of other orns, of klaxons and sirens during the Fall, of running for their lives from unknown and unseen dangers.

This wasn't a good thing.

-0-Fidelity

They hurried to the air field to join their battalion, the ten mechs of the Imperial Household Guard. They had called to find out where and how Kestrel and Tagg were doing. Assured that they were in the shelter under the University, the group hurried out to join the battle.

-0-Bluestreak

He gathered Bob and Dawg holding their leashes. "Come on, you two. We're going to the Ops Center. I want you with me." With that, Bluestreak, a 'dog' and a 'bug' hurried downward and through the rapidly clearing streets to the Fortress. They would pass the oldsters from the Fortress Courtyard hurrying to Vos Tower and the shelters there. They had defied orders in their zeal to get to their older spouses and children.

They would make it fine.

-0-Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler

They sat on soft pads watching with tearful optics all of the adults organize several hundred infants. There were large cribs in the corner that would accommodate the littlest ones several at a time while soft pads with blankets would care for the older ones. Hero sat between Orion and Praxus in tears. She held their servos as they watched everyone. Praxus sniffled but Orion tried to be brave. "Ho-Ho, you good here to me. I here for you and Pax. We good here. You and me."

Hero looked at Orion who was watching her anxiously. He smiled a fake smile that he hoped would help her. It did. She leaned against him. "I want my ada and atar. Atar would know what to do, Orion."

"They coming. They come here to me and you and Pax and Him." Orion was still working on Prowler. "You with me and Pax. I good you. Okay?" he asked anxiously.

She nodded. "Okay," she said pitifully.

It would be a long strenuous wait.

-0-On the streets

Day and Night Watch mechs and femmes made sweeps through the streets sending the few stragglers off to shelters nearby. They searched buildings, especially buildings like Vos Tower that held elderly and those with disabilities. A system allowed them to run a scan of each building in the city to find anyone left behind in an emergency. Metroplex had been a wake up call to the city planners about finding everyone for evacuation. As they cleared each building, the ubiquitous red X was placed on the front door and they were on to the next.

It would be done swiftly, then they would retreat to shelters all over the colony to face whatever threat might find them underground. An entire battalion of Home Guard soldiers, 1,200 in all had been sent to the schools to guard the entrances of the shelters against anything or anyone getting inside. No places in the colony would be more heavily defended.

-0-On Metrotitan

"Did you get a fix on him?" Prime asked tensely. He stood behind the conn staring at the monitors forward as if implacable will would give him what he wanted. A clear shot at the mech flying onward ahead of them would do just fine.

"Not yet," Devcon said equally tensely. The broad spectrum sensors were working through the possibilities but it was slow going all around. Black Shadow was using alien tech to cloak himself. It was new to even their vast computer databases.

The titan flew onward.

-0-Acroplex and siblings

Fort Max and Metroplex had transformed part of their infrastructure back to fire arms. Vast canons were pointed upward to kill whatever came into their peaceful domain. Nearby, two other metro districts with their several titans were organizing additional firepower as well. Metrohex and Hydrax talked quickly together, then made their agreement.

"Swan."

The massive infant who had stood on his pad next to the hangar built just for him next to Metrohex turned to them. "What?" he asked as the sound of sirens continued.

"I have made a carry hold and I want you to come inside," Metrohex said gently. "Time to stay inside until the all clear."

He turned to look at his genitors. "Are we going away? I don't want to go away. I like school and I have friends to play with." He stood staring at the pair, his anxiety enormous.

"We aren't leaving, Swan. We want you inside until the all clear," Hydrax said gently. "Obey, son."

Swan looked at them. "We don't have to go away?"

"No," Metrohex said softly. "Obey now." A wall slid aside revealing a large open hold.

Swan who knew what to do knelt down and crawled inside. He would lie quietly, chatting to himself and his genitors until the all clear, if it came. His genitors would vigilantly watch the sky and if they died, their baby would go with them too. The idea of their only child becoming the possession of a phase sixer … or worse, scavenged or experimented upon by pirates or Decepticon scientists was unacceptable. They would all live or die together.

Every metro-former in the city sat transformed with gun emplacements. It would be formidable what they could deliver to any interloper. Beneath them in shelters, nearly five million frightened civilians and their military and law enforcement protectors sat and waited for Prime to tell them it was going to be alright.

-0-Black Shadow

He had faded from view when the vortex opened and with a burst of speed barely made the transition. Arriving with the battle group, he had dropped in power for a moment, the end result of his surge through the bridge. With that single mistake, the Prime had spotted his appearance. Re-cloaking, he turned to head for the colony whose signal was easy to grab. As he did, the hounds of hell were after him. He was aware of what was ahead and what followed.

He had the advantage however for now. They couldn't see him. He **could** see them. He would find their colony and see for himself what he could do about it. He could rule it himself after killing the leadership. The sheep would need a strong shepherd. Or he could destroy it, tell Megatron and be richer than anyone who ever lived. It was up to his whims when he got there. As for the fight … it had been a while since he faced a worthy foe. This could be fun.

He flew onward passing Neptune as he flew ever onward to the fourth planet from the sun.

-0-Command Deck, Metrotitan

Ratchet sat at the computer doing research on the phase sixers. There wasn't as much as they would like but the analysis of Tarn and his colleagues was there. He strained to think around the incredible fear in his helm. He was missing something. He knew he was but he couldn't figure it out. Prowl was at tactical with Ironhide planning the take down when they found him again.

No one talked about their families or their children. What could anyone say?

-0-Fenix

He hurried with his family to the shelter under their building. Everyone was there, thousands of bots sat in the shelters utilizing the amenities placed there for their comfort. They sat on mats huddling together, comforting each other as overhead the city lay empty and silent. No one knew what to expect but that they would together to face what might come on equal ground, low, mid and high caste was something that crossed his mind. He pulled his family closer as they waited in the vast shelter for Prime to save them.

Again.

-0-Out there

"What do we do about these babies?" Drift asked as he gently rubbed their little backs. "We can't have them with us in combat."

"No time to let them off. We protect them and if things get fragged, well ..." Springer trailed off. He looked down at the little mech who looked up at them. Then he held out his arms. Springer picked him up and the infant cuddled down. "No matter what, we fight and we protect. When this starts, put them in your carry hold, Drift. I'll put this one in too. Are there blankets or something in the cabinet, Sunny?" he asked.

Sunstreaker who was looking at the babies with dread and fury as the programming glitch rose up inside of him turned, then pulled out several small cloths. Handing them across, Springer took one. He awkwardly wrapped the little mech, then grinned. "I want you to sleep now. I'm going to put you in my hold. Okay?"

the little mech looked at him with tearful and exhausted optics. He leaned his helm against Springer's chassis, then nodded. Inside he went into the heated hold, the door sliding shut on him. He was warm and safe as Springer set his internals to monitor the infant. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Turning to the tiny femmes, he helped Drift wrap them up. Then he slid them inside Drift's carry hold. Sitting back, they stared at the floor. "I want a piece of this slagger," Springer said. "I want his fragging helm on a platter."

"Stand in line," Sunstreaker said ominously.

Their ship streaked onward in the wake of Metrotitan as they flashed past Neptune in search of a ghost.

-0-TBC June 20, 2014

Prowl on Phase Sixers: "Some Cybertronians are markedly more powerful than others: Optimus, Grimlock, Megatron. Fort Max on a good day. I think those are your "once-in-a-generation" bots. But they pale in comparison - all of them - they **pale** when compared with Overlord and Sixshot and "Tarn". -Prowl on the power level of Phase Six 'bots, "Remembrance Day"

Leoness: I hear you. It is the small things that make me choke up. :*(


	67. Chapter 67

The Diego Diaries: Around the Colony 2 (dd4 67)

-0-Underground

'Vette sat on a mat while his ada, Revet went to get him something to eat. They had been together at a restaurant getting ready to eat lunch when the message came through the emergency transponder alert system along with the sirens and klaxons. It had been terrifying for him to feel the sweet happy energy of the moment become swamped by that of every adult in the room getting bad news all at once, all together. They had fled leaving their food behind to run for a shelter where they were now. Revet had come to the closest shelter and the two were alone among their family in the vast room.

He sat on the mat, his little chin quivering as here and there babies were crying. He looked around, himself missing his atar and ada, then he joined them.

-0-At the Temple

Gravitas, Eronus, Templar and Vraz hurried down the steps bowing to the Well and AllSpark as they headed to the shelter where several hundred individuals from the Temple itself and the area around it had come in their haste. They entered the big room and began to circulate helping those who were there to get comfortable.

Lauren, Chevron and Chrome, the original priests who had come with Alpha Trion and a newer arrival, Dor-Al walked to the Temple, then took a trip down the steps to the shelter under Metroplex. They would stay in the areas where the sick, elderly, patients from the hospital and psych center and their caregivers were waiting out the alert doing what they did best, giving comfort to everyone around them.

-0-Under IntraComm

The staff and crews of the broadcast center sat in the underground shelter as nearby in a booth constructed against such events Lim-Lee continued to tell what she could about what was happening. It wasn't much.

"Everyone should be in a shelter as per the alert message. If you are unable to leave where you are for whatever reason call us here at the Center, not the Emergency Services Command Center under Fortress Maximus so that we can alert the Watch to come get you. We have no further information from the Prime's Office but we are waiting. Until then I would like to explain to you from the Office of Management and Services what you can do in the shelters to make yourself more comfortable …"

-0-Kestrel and Tagg

They sat on a mat near the back wall of their shelter as all around them students and staff of the University chatted softly. No one wanted to speak too loudly it seemed. Everyone was scared but holding together as they waited for some kind of sign that their beautiful life could be retrieved once more. Tagg looked at Kestrel who sat with an anguished expression on his face. "Kes … are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Orion is in the middle of something terrible enough to have us all go underground. What could it mean? Is Megatron coming? What is happening to our son, Tagg? What is going to happen to our home and the infants? To all our people? Did we go through all we did to end here like this, dying in a hole in the ground alone? I don't know what's happening to the family."

"Orion has the Matrix. The Pantheon … Primus loves and protects him. You must have faith, Kestrel. We are going to be alright." Tagg didn't truly feel it. They had lived with disappointment all their lives. Having their son, their little mech long to go to school and not have it happen for him had been only one of a long life of hard realities. This was no different. He had no more idea of what was happening or would happen than anyone else. He just was more capable of waiting stoically for the other shoe to fall. If it fell on them he would accept it. What else in a long life of labor, privation and thwarted dreams could he do? He knew from long experience better than to hope.

-0-Ravel and Tie Down

They sat on a mat in the middle of a vast shelter filled with bots. There should have been more conversation. There should have been more energy but there wasn't. Babies cried here and there and so did the odd adult. Most of them sat with a cold dread, fear and anxiety on their faces as they waited. It was bad enough for Prime to tell them to go to ground. It was bad enough that the city they loved above them was emptied of the greatest treasure the colony possessed, themselves.

They felt fear as they watched on the wall monitors the metroformers as they began to change. Their towers began to rearrange back into guns. Enormous guns of terrible ferocity pointed upward to the heavens. As they sat huddled together wondering how their adored family was, a very confused and distraught Appa Ratchet between them, a mech nearby lost his sense of reality. He stood up and began to scream.

-0-Emergency Response Teams

They stood in the command center under Fort Max getting their assignments. The teams consisted of two Watch mechs, a medic and a mental health official. They were each going to be assigned to a group of shelters to manage against any emergencies that came up. If there was a big problem other teams would come. When everyone was assigned, Ultra Magnus with Arcee, Elita and Jetta went downstairs with their staff and the at-large members of their ground troops not yet assigned to take up station in the command center build below in a hardened bunker. From there, all services emergency and otherwise would be directed.

-0-Ravel and Tie Down

Several mechs grabbed the one who was screaming. He was in a hallucination of his own lost to the reality of where he was and as he turned to run to the door to escape whatever it was only he could see an emergency team for their shelter arrived. Security helped hold the poor soul as the medic gave him a sedative. When he was calmed down, they led him back to his nearly hysterical family. A big mech stood and turned to the team. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

A big Watch mech named Bolger looked at him, then everyone else who watched them with intensity. "We are on alert because there is combat in the system that is ongoing and close by. Rather than have everyone in the open if it reaches us, it was decided to bring everyone into the shelters. You know we are under modified martial law and until Megatron is destroyed we have this over us. But know that every soldier and Seeker in the colony is protecting us right now. We need to know what to do when things happen. Treat this as a learning tool and benefit from it."

"What happened that this could be?" another mech said as he stood up. He was well made and handsome, a high caste who had never been a problem in the past. "Where is Prime?"

"Prime is in the mix with our army taking out a threat that is difficult and dangerous. He is risking his life along with the others. What we have to do is wait for him to come back. He will tell us what happened and how it affects us long term. In the meantime. we have to calmly wait this out," Bolger said.

"Just like that?" the mech asked.

Bolger looked at him a moment. "Would you rather be with Prime?"

The mech stared at him a moment, then shook his head. "No."

"Be glad someone can. Every Seeker and soldier we have just took off to stand off the threat. Concentrate on that if you feel anxious. Given where they are and where we are, it should put things into perspective." Bolger turned to his team. "Is this guy okay?"

The medic nodded. "He will be alright."

"Good." Bolger looked at the tide of terrified individuals staring at him for something and knew they were good but scared. "We are assigned to this shelter and the two next to us. We're going through the doors to them, then we'll be back. If you have hurts let us know. I will tell you now that if anyone gives us trouble that isn't processor related I will arrest you. We are in this together so let's be strong for each other." With that, the group turned, walked to a blast door, then exited into the next shelter.

It was silent a moment, then the nervous subdued buzz was back. Ravel sat with his arm around his father who was weeping as he thought about his pet. What he was worried about as he talked to them was the pet he had on Cybertron long ago. It wasn't about his cat now. In his confusion he had drifted back to another time long lost. He wouldn't be the only one in the city who did.

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in together, 400 soldiers armed to the teeth. They were part of a Home Guard battalion that was lead by squad leaders who were regular army. They entered the shelters placing their weapons in subspace to not frighten the children. 400 soldiers apiece were occupying the shelter of the Day and Intermediate school as well. They were to fight to the death to protect the children. A ring of soldiers placed at other stations would fall back if the city was being taken, all of them coming back to the schools. They would be the most heavily defended sites in the colony. If they were taken, there would be no one left alive in the colony at that point.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

All of the adults around the island and in the embassy froze as if listening, then turned to each other with surprise and fear on their faces. It was then almost as one that they turned to run to the air field. From the tip of the island to the embassy itself, they hurried as fast as they could to Cosmos who was transforming with urgency along with Astrotrain and Sky Dive.

The doors of the embassy began to slide shut locking automatically as the humans who worked there were gently placed on the ground. Their 'taxis' had then turned to run for the ships which were powering up loudly.

One-by-one, all of them arrived and scrambled on board. Then without getting clearance, the ships rose into the air and disappeared. All around the base there was conversations between personnel, speculation and rumor. It didn't help a bit that no one could raise the humans on Mars. Their lines and the MCA download for broadcast had gone down at the same time moments earlier. No one knew what was going on.

-0-NASA, Johnson Space Center, Houston, Texas, Earth

They stood in groups talking together as everyone tried to figure out what was happening on with Mars. They were tracking a lot of ship activity on the outskirts of the system. The daily communique from Autobot City indicated that a number of ships with Cybertronians were coming to the colony and that there were dicey characters on board. They had been warned that there would be a larger presence of ships to meet them and that it would happen outside the solar well for security reasons.

Every single telescope on Earth and every radio dish was trained on the area to watch. They were not allowed to hitchhike on the Midway Array between Earth and Mars which allowed Earth based telescopes and radio dishes to see fifteen light years into the Oort Field with more clarity than any human had ever achieved alone. They were also using the Proxima Centuri Deep Space Array regularly to study **EVERYTHING**.

It was a much loved and much appreciated collaboration.

Until today.

It went off line too and nothing they could do would allow the up link. They stood and sat around talking both here and around the world as the Greatest Show Off Earth was interrupted for now.

It had to be bad for this to happen. Everyone dreaded to know the answer.

-0-Defense Command Centers all over the world

The sudden cutting off of communication lines between Earth and Mars and the news reported of the leaving of Earth by the embassy personnel on Diego Garcia reverberated everywhere. A short terse message that there were technical difficulties currently being looked into wasn't cutting it with those in a position to know. Calls were made, countries checked in with each other as everyone waited to see what was happening.

Megatron was trending on Twitter, Facebook, every news outlet on the planet and other social media. The entire world was holding its breath.

-0-Out there

They formed their lines as more and more came, a line of steel that would stand between the beast and Mars starting with Ceres as the frame of reference. They came in droves organizing as fast as they could but it wouldn't be fast enough. The cloaked figure of Black Shadow slipped though a breach in the wall, heading post haste toward the colony and a city that appeared on his sensors to defy description.

-0-Prime

They were closing. At least they thought they were. They still hadn't cracked the code of his cloaking. Jazz worked with Devcon who had switched stations to find the fragger through the fog of his technology.

Prime stood like a statue, his optics never leaving the forward monitors. Blackjack and Ironhide were helping direct the defensive forward line as around him the kill box became more and more defined. Seekers were swarming up like locusts finding their places as swiftly as they could. Ships following and ships coming toward them prepared to die to defend the city.

As they did, Black Shadow passed Ceres.

-0-Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the mix of thousands of Seekers sending off their troops before they would come themselves. War cries filled the air as the groups formed, then launched, sent to battle by their elders. Harrier, Silverclaw and Rainmaker exhorted them to go and bring glory to their kind. Swirling around them, finding energy and purpose from the presence of their clan chieftains and the Great Elder, Seekers continued to rise into the air as they gathered.

When all were gone, the chieftains looked at each other. With a nod and a grim purpose, they transformed themselves and took off disappearing into the sky almost as one. When they left, the airfield would be empty and the city as quiet as a tomb.

-0-TBC June 21, 2014


	68. Chapter 68

The Diego Diaries: Intensity 1 (dd4 68)

-0-On the way past Ceres and the line in the sand

He passed a massing of firepower that he had never seen before. At no point in the war for the control of everything that their people possessed had he seen anything like this on either side, at any time. Flashing past them in his cloaked and therefore hidden sensor condition, he passed them with a sense of relief he hadn't felt at any other time in his long career as a mass murderer, world destroyer and unconscionable villain.

Heading forward, Black Shadow considered the readings he was receiving in a steady stream. The fourth planet, the one upcoming was where Cybertronian signatures were concentrated. There were indications the third planet from the sun was also inhabited. None of this had been made known to him by Soundwave. It rankled. When he was finished here he would pay Soundwave a visit to make a few points of his own.

He disappeared into the darkness with haste.

-0-In hot pursuit

Optimus Prime stood stoically, silent watching as the futility of a lifetime came home to roost. This was the single most terrifying moment for him personally in a long life filled with them. They had carved a refuge from nothing. They had encouraged families and freedom of choice and expression. His people had responded. He had himself. His own children and genitors were huddling underground waiting for him to pull out a miracle. Turning to tactical, he considered their situation. "What do we know?" he asked with more calm than he felt.

Devcon stood a moment going through data from a series of filters that he had devised almost in desperation. Then he stiffened. Turning to look at Prime with an expression of utter shock, he managed to speak. "He made it past Ceres. He's heading for Mars."

Prowl stood nearly upending the command table. Prime turned to the pilot. "Take us to Mars now. Open a channel to the defensive line."

"Channel open, Optimus," Blaster said around the noise in his helm.

"This is Prime. Black Shadow is cloaked and has breached the line. He is on his way to Mars. I am on my way. Turn around and ring Mars. Do not do anything without my command." Optimus turned to Devcon. "Can we track him now? Is he visible?"

Devcon nodded. "He is."

"Send that information to everyone. Let them know that they cannot engage. Open a line to the city. I need to speak to Magnus," Prime said as he gathered himself to think out a plan of action.

"It's open," Blaster said.

It was funereal on the flight deck. The energy was dense and leaden. Everyone sat silently waiting for the word from Prime. He turned to Blaster. "Magnus," he said.

"Here, Prime." Ultra Magnus spoke clearly through the relay from the Emergency Response Command Center under Fort Max.

"Black Shadow has breached our lines. He is on his way. We are in pursuit. He is cloaked, his signal as well. I am ordering our forces to ring Mars and wait for my command. I am on my way back with Metrotitan. What is our status in the colony?"

It was silent a moment, then Magnus spoke, his voice slightly elevated in spite of his calm implacable will. "We have our entire population in shelters. The cities are empty. The metro-formers have transformed into battle platforms and along with the Fortress are watching for bogies. We are ready to do what you require, sir."

Optimus stood silently a moment, then glanced at Blaster. "Open a wide band that Black Shadow will get. Military channels, not civilian. I do not want our people to know yet what we are facing."

Blaster nodded, then complied. "Open," he said simply.

"Black Shadow, this is Optimus Prime. Answer."

They stood silently, everyone staring at the forward screen that showed Titan passing through the forces of their people near Ceres as they began to turn to fly back to Mars. Alor stood with Blackjack, their servos entwined. Ironhide was like a statue standing beside tactical with Devcon who looked with seething rage at the forward screen. Ratchet was stricken, staring as well at the possibility of his worst fear coming to pass. The cyclone in his helm scattered his thinking as he stood impotent in his fear and rage.

"Prime, this is Black Shadow. Good of you to call." The voice was filled with a cold mirth. "I am assuming you can see me now."

"You would assume right," Prime said. "I want you to leave the colony alone and meet me somewhere. I will be there and we can settle this between us."

"That sounds promising," Black Shadow said. "I can see you sent the troops after me."

"You would be correct," Prime said. "We have civilians, millions of them with their families in the colony. They are blameless. You need to leave them."

"I read energy from the AllSpark, Prime. I feel it and the Well. Something tells me that Soundwave was less than forthcoming when we talked," the mech said. "Tell you what … let me take a look around and choose a place. When I do you can come see me and we can dance."

"Leave the colony," Prime said firmly. "Let this be between the two of us on neutral ground."

"Give me a joor, Prime. Let me think about it," Black Shadow said, then the line was cut.

"You're **not** going at him by yourself," Prowl said with uncharacteristic emotion. "He will **kill** you."

"I will come too," Magnus said over the line.

"And I," Ironhide said. "You're not going without me."

"And me," Blackjack said. He looked at Alor. "You will not come. Someone has to fight for the infants."

Alor looked sucker punched. "**None **of you can defeat him. You've tried before."

"I will do this," Metrotitan said over the sound system.

Prime considered things, then looked around the room at comrades from a million devastating encounters including some with the very creature speaking to them, heading with malice toward their sanctuary on a planet that had become the only home they had left. His mind was reeling as he considered his options. He would have a plan soon or it would be too late.

-0-Black Shadow

He came into the upper atmosphere of Mars aware of the power and tech that the Prime displayed around him. He probed the planet with intense long range sensors, equipment that had come with his upgrade and others that he had acquired in his career from willing and unwilling sources. He flew toward the enormous spectacular city that rose up out of the sand colored soil over an huge land area. There were several of them, all of them Cybertronian in design, all of them vast in scope.

This was not a military installation but an actual city.

Cities.

It had amenities, habitations in the tower format that was preferred by an urban species such as themselves. He flew over them skimming their tall spires before reaching a vast industrial city many miles away. He saw ship yards, city after city and air fields. He saw over a dozen city-formers who were transformed, their guns pointing upward as they waited for him.

He rolled over the colony, then Aerie Hill taking in the lay of the land. Prime was more formidable right now than Soundwave he considered as he transformed, then slammed down in the middle of the eerily silent military airfield. He stood a moment looking around, then began to walk toward Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. He knew who they were in their city formats and respected both of them. They were probably the only singular formats capable of killing him with ease in their entire species. He had learned to respect their power. There were nearly a dozen more nearby and they presented to him enormous problems in taking the colony for his own.

He paused, then scanned below reading the sparks of literally millions of individuals. They were all over the place contained in large underground shelters. Prime had planned well. He turned toward Metroplex and walked toward him, the echo of his footfalls following him. He came to Metroplex Highway 1, then noticed the open door of the Club Cybertron. Scattered here and there were possessions and other items that were dropped when residents ran for shelters. He stepped over a pile of real books as he walked to the club. Entering, he paused to look around.

A real mirror behind the bar reflected the vintages that lined shelves. They were amazing to see, brews that he had not seen in ages. Pausing to pull one off, he filled a glass and savored the flavor of a drink he hadn't had in eons. He leaned against the bar, a copper bar with inscriptions carved into it. He had seen the same bar in the original saloon back on Cybertron. This was almost like old home week he thought.

Walking out of the bar, he crossed the street and stopped by the open doors of Metroplex Mall. He entered, then paused. Three tiers of shops, stores, cafes, even a government office greeted him. There was an abundance here he hadn't seen anywhere but Cybertron and even then, it was kept aside for high castes. He walked along the first floor arcade staring with amazement at the array of products, services and opportunities available. "You outdid yourself, Prime," he said with a grin. "This is nice. I am going to be sorry to kill you but don't feel badly. Soundwave is next, the fragger."

He continued around the vast mall, then turned back once more to walk to the airfield to wait for Prime to call. As he did, he didn't notice that Ultra Magnus was watching him from nearby.

What Ultra Magnus didn't notice was Elita, Jetta and the rest of Elita's team watching both of them down the street.

-0-On the way back

They flew in as fast as they could, thousands of Seekers and every fighting ship in the vast arsenal of the Prime. They were given coordinates from Prowl who was working feverishly to establish an iron ring around Mars that would be lethal to the phase sixer now that they could see him through his tech disguise.

They would not land nor would they challenge him. Nothing could guarantee that he wouldn't turn his weapons onto the city and planet. There were millions of individuals who depended upon their professionalism and the calm steady wise leadership of their Prime.

They took up places in an iron net around their home world with its helpless population waiting hopefully for their army to save them. There were fathers and mothers, grandparents and friends among them. There were teachers, steelworkers, electricians and bartenders in the armada that began to form around the planet. Office workers, laborers, doctors and business owners found their place, then turned their guns toward the surface of their new world with trepidation and fear.

They had to wait while the center of their existence, the families some had only just now made and even found were held in the grip of a single terrifying evil.

-0-On the ground

They stood out of sight watching the big entity walk to the center of the airfield to wait. Stepping back, they turned to each other. "Optimus cannot meet him alone," Magnus said.

"That's why we're coming too," Jetta said firmly.

Magnus looked at him, then the femmes who stood silently with resolution on their faces. "We can't do a thing until Optimus gets here."

Jetta looked at him, then Elita. "We came up together, the four of us. We will face this together. Even if we can hurt him enough that someone else can finish him off, then we buy the future of this colony. It's our duty."

For a moment, Elita and Magnus were Deion and Ariel who along with Jetta used to play with a tall goodnatured youngling named Orion in the slums of Iacon. Elita looked at Magnus. "You know if all fails I can use my special skill*."

"No. It is fatal, Elita. Not until there is nothing else left," Jetta said. He paused. "Only as a last resort."

They stood together discussing what they could do to buy Optimus and the city-formers time as Optimus Prime arrived in orbit overhead.

-0-Above

They arrived at last, Metrotitan sliding to a parking orbit around the planet. The scene outside the ship was extraordinary. Tens of thousands of individuals were orbiting as well holding in the pattern given them by Prowl. It was an astonishing sight to see that many ships and Seekers waiting for the word to defend the only place left that was home.

Prime watched as Titan put up the view of the phase sixer who was standing in the middle of the military airfield waiting for his arrival. He turned to the others, then paused a moment. It was as if he was memorizing them before he turned to go.

Prowl tossed a datapad onto the table, then turned to him. "Lead us," he said quietly.

Everyone in the room, all of them stood. Blaster and Devcon, Ironhide, Blackjack and Alor, Ratchet, Smokescreen and half a dozen others moved closer to Prime, all of them looking at him with emotion. "We're going with you," Ironhide said with determination.

Prime nodded slightly. "I would be honored."

"Until all are one," Alor said with a voice strained by tears.

They nodded, all of them. "Until all are one, Prime," Starscream said as Thundercracker nodded.

"For our people," Optimus said. Then he turned to walk to the elevator. Everyone followed him and soon they were on their way to the ground in a pair of shuttles from the hangar deck.

-0-On the ground

Black Shadow watched the shuttles descend, well aware that every angle of the planet was covered by the massed guns of thousands of mechanisms in orbit. Prime had woven a net so tight that even a simple hope couldn't escape his wrath. Two shuttles settled nearby, then the hatches opened as passengers began to descend. They came, more than a dozen of them, all of them familiar and formidable in their own right. They were led by Prime who looked as big and powerful as he remembered.

As they did, from a corner nearby, others began to come as well. Ultra Magnus walking with Arcee by his side came toward the showdown with Elita-1, Jetta and the entire team of femme Autobots that had given everyone so much hell on Cybertron for so long. They walked with absolute conviction toward the single most serious menace to their colony that could have presented itself. Both groups walked to where Black Shadow stood, then stopped. It was deadly silent.

-0-TBC June 21, 2014 **edited 6-22-14**

NOTES

*Elita-1: "In some universal streams, she's a renowned Autobot resistance leader, a female counterpart to Optimus Prime. She leads the female Autobots in a desperate gamble to keep Cybertron out of the hands of the Decepticons. She is sometimes the wielder of a great special power: the ability to stop time through the creation of a field with a fifty foot radius around her. Sadly, this ability drains all of her life force and is thus almost assuredly fatal, leaving her to only use it in the most dire of situations." -TF Wiki: Elita-1


	69. Chapter 69

The Diego Diaries: Intensity 2 (dd4 69)

-0-At the moment of truth

As they did, from a corner nearby, others began to come as well. Ultra Magnus walking with Arcee by his side came toward the showdown with Elita-1, Jetta and the entire team of femme Autobots that had given everyone so much hell on Cybertron for so long. They walked with absolute conviction toward the single most serious menace to their colony that could have presented itself. Both groups walked to where he stood, then stopped.

It was deadly silent.

Black Shadow looked at them as they gathered around Prime and his party. They stared silently at him, loathing clear on their face. He didn't care about that. He was used to seeing that on the faces of his enemies and even colleagues from the Cause. Both sides hated him. His loyalties lay strictly with his personal gain and status. He had nothing for the concepts and priorities of the Cause. He knew Megatron was a megalomaniac who wanted to rule the universe. So much for the finer ideals.

He looked at Starscream and Thundercracker. He hated both of them too as did most Decepticons. Seekers were no status before the war and they never gained any afterward. They were useful tools, nothing more or less. They hated him. He hated them. They cancelled each other out.

A sound overhead drew all their attention as they looked up. Shuttles were coming and so were Seekers. As the shuttles landed Seekers transformed mid air, then slammed down onto the hard surface of the airfield. Straightening, they turned to look at the group, then walk toward them exuding a frightening level of malice and danger.

Rainmaker led them along with his five sons, Silverclaw, Harrier, Cloud Burst and Red Wing. When they reached Prime they paused together. "Optimus Prime, I have come to fight and die by your side," Rainmaker said. He looked at Black Shadow. "I will kill you if I can and if I don't, I will leave you marked by my wrath. You will not leave this encounter intact."

Black Shadow considered that, a call out from a worthy opponent. "I look forward to the encounter," he said with a frightening calm.

Ratchet stared at him as images of his children laughing filled his processor. It took all his personal restraint not to attack the huge mechanism himself. His children were at risk. They were in danger. His little infants … Orion who he adored … his first born. Hero of the dainty wings and genuine goodness and quiet Praxus. They were in danger and he was aware that they would fail against this mech in combat. Prowler who was tiny and his grand children … all the children of the colony, the elderly, the families and hatchlings … the trine, Sunspot who had a chance now and the little Seeker trine. Their lives hung by a thread.

The shuttle hatches slid back as mechs stepped off, heavily armed mechs with auras of such malice that it proceeded them. They came together, mechs determined to save the colony, mechs unwilling to wait in space for the word. They came to Prime, then moved to ring the group. Springer with a pensive Drift looked at Black Shadow. "We didn't want to miss the party," he said coldly.

"Springer … good to see you again," Black Shadow said with a grin. "I was wondering where you were." Then he paused to stare at one of them. "Hercy, you survived."

Hercy stepped closer to the big mechanism. "You shouldn't be surprised, slagger. The Matrix is filled with slaggers who overestimated themselves against me and mine."

"You really think you can prevail?" Black Shadow said turning to glance at Prime.

"We will kill you," Prowl said as he seethed with anger and fear beside Prime. "We may not prevail but you won't walk away unscathed. There are children here. I doubt that makes a difference to you."

"Actually … no," Black Shadow said as he revealed that among the small handful of mechanism of his lethality that he was the worst among them. Nothing in him could be moved if he didn't have a benefit in receipt of something of value to feel it. Everyone knew it. Everyone came to die together to protect the defenseless below their peds. Everyone knew it and so did he. He didn't care one bit. He couldn't. It wasn't in his programming. He looked around the group, then paused before Devcon. "I see a lot of worthy opponents here, Dev."

"You don't see my son and grandson. But I will make you pay, fragger. You won't kill them without going through me first," Dev said with icily.

"You have a son and grandson. Who would have known," Black Shadow said. "I suppose some of you have family here. I'll tell you what. You put them on a shuttle and I'll let them go. Then when I kill you and take over the colony, you won't have died for nothing. Your kin will continue elsewhere. How is that for a deal?"

"Frag you," Blackjack said. "Do you really think we would identify any of our own to you?"

"I could just as easy blow this planet to particles. Then there's the planet next door. Soundwave told me Arachnid and a Protocol team are there. You do know that I'm level six on the list," he said. "Perhaps I can take care of that too before I leave this system."

Ratchet felt the hurricane in his helm swirl and howl as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved to stand on either side of him. They looked at Black Shadow with murderous optics. He felt Sunstreaker's servo grip his arm for a moment and it was as if the eye of the hurricane found him. He glanced up at Sunstreaker, then Sideswipe. He felt his emotions rising as he considered how much he loved them.

Then he remembered.

The shock wave of revelation shot through him like blaster fire and drew Ironhide's attention. Ratchet looked at him gasping for words.

Black Shadow glanced at Ratchet. "What?" he asked. "Do you have insults for me too before I kill you?"

Ratchet looked at the mechanism who towered over everyone but Optimus. He was brutal and lethal. Black from helm to ped with red accents here and there, he was covered in 'coup' … marks that showed his kills over the ages of his predations. His optics were a deep blood red and they missed nothing. Black Shadow was smart and utterly unprincipled. Whoever offered the most remuneration got his attention. He could be bought off to kill Decepticons as easily as he could kill Autobots. Ratchet blinked, then turned to Optimus who watched him with alarm. "Optimus ..." Ratchet stepped back a moment as the shuddering fear of revelation ripped through him. He struggled a moment, then gathered his thoughts. :Optimus, I have it. I am sending it to you. Do it!:

Optimus received a message which he scanned, then stiffened. He glanced sharply at Ratchet who nodded to him.

Black Shadow looked at both, then turned to plant his peds. He was in a defensive posture as he watched the exchange. He had no fear that he wouldn't prevail. In every other encounter he had. He had bested all of them including Prime and Magnus together. He then turned to kill three Wreckers including eviscerating the Wrecker chief at the time, Hyperion. He expected an interesting melee but had no fear he would lose it. However, the exchange going on was unnerving.

A little.

Prime looked at Black Shadow, then stepped closer. "I pity you."

Black Shadow blinked, then shrugged with a grin. "No you don't."

"I do. You will never have anyone love you. No one will ever mourn you. No one will ever regret your absence," he said. "You can not stand here in this place and understand what it means to our people. You cannot feel. I pity you for all of that."

Black Shadow looked at him. "Don't pity me, Prime. Just die for me."

"I will do one but not the other, Black Shadow," Prime said. Then he spoke the words Ratchet had sent him. "Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-"

As the words were spoken, as they began to register on Black Shadow's processor, he stepped back swiftly subbing a gun as he did. But it was too late. The hidden trigger programming inside of him began to actuate. He subbed his gun as everyone in the group did the same bringing them to bear on the phase sixer.

"-Orbit. Enable."

Prime stood with more tension than he had felt when he sent the AllSpark into orbit. Every fiber of his being was hanging by a thread as around him his comrades, his brothers and sisters … those that he loved more than his own life began to arm to kill the beast as he reacted. If he had time, if the code hadn't been spoken, no one would have a chance. Even with metro-formers and Supremes and massed fire power, no one had the ability to do more than die trying. He was made of armor from black holes. He was implacable.

Black Shadow jolted, then fell to the group heavily. Twitching a moment, his optics shut down immediately. He tensed, then lay silently. He was down and would not be activated again but for the manual intervention of a medic or technician.

It was as silent as a graveyard, then Springer stepped forward tapping the beast with his ped. Glancing at Prime with an expression of astonishment and tension, he shook his helm. "What just happened?"

"Ask Ratchet," Prime said as a wave of nausea flashed through him.

Everyone looked at Ratchet who turned to Jazz. "Remember the code you found in Shockwave's files? The one that Megatron had built into the phase sixers so they couldn't turn on him?"

Jazz nodded. "I found two things. One of them was for Overlord. It scrambled his processor so he couldn't plan Megatron's murder and the rest was the code for deactivating all of them." He glanced at Starscream. "Apparently, you used it once on Sixshot."

Starscream stared at Jazz a moment. "I don't remember."

"But I am sure it was epic," Thundercracker said as he looked at his bond.

"Without saying," Starscream said as he knelt to look at Black Shadow. "I vaguely remember this one. He is the definition of evil. You would do well to permanently deactivate him. Then take his parts to various locations in the universe to scatter them forever."

Prime shook his helm. "Do not tempt me."

Starscream rose, then grinned. "Soft helmed Autobot."

It was the right touch for the moment. The tension drained all at once leaving some of them reeling. Chromia looked at Prime. "I was sure we would have a fight. I was ready to slag him to the Pit."

"We all were," Jetta said. He looked at Jazz, then Ratchet. "You did it."

"Jazz did," Ratchet said with a shuddering vented sigh. "Go home and frag the peds off Mirage for me."

Laughter greeted that, then all turned to Prime who was standing silently as he stared down at the menace lying on the ground. Prowl took his servo squeezing it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Prime shook his helm. "No. But I will be eventually."

"Going from sure death to redemption nearly unscrewed my helm," Ironhide said.

"I'm sure Ada has a cure for that," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

Retching sounds and abuse greeted that, then they stood a moment absorbing their relief and fear. Nearby, Xantium and Omega landed, then transformed. They walked toward the group, then stopped behind Prime.

"You slagged him? How could you do that without me?" Xantium asked with amused astonishment.

"Starscream did it with his beauty," Ratchet said as his processor began to clear.

"Sounds about right," Starscream said as he preened a moment.

Rainmaker grinned, then turned to Prime. "We were ready to die together. You will not face the enemy alone, Prime. We are one."

Optimus looked at the big Seeker, then all the others. "I really do pity him."

"Soft helmed Autobot," Prowl said with a slight grin. He looked up at Optimus. "Sir."

Laughter greeted that, then Prime turned to Omega. "I would appreciate it if you would take this mech and put him in a crate in your hangar, Omega. I will send a detail to take him to the Fortress for storage in the lock up with Shockwave. I do not want our people to know just yet what happened. I will tell them tonight. Right now, we have to signal the all clear."

They nodded and began to move when Optimus called to them. They paused to look at him. He stood a moment gathering his thoughts, then nodded. "I am proud to lead you. I love all of you. Until all are one."

"It's the only way," Thundercracker said with a serious expression.

All of them nodded, then Rainmaker stepped closer to the body lying at their feet. "This one will never know love. He will never understand decency and dignity. He has nothing in his spark that is good. He lives alone and he will be entombed alone. There is nothing more empty and sorrowful to me than him. This colony and all who live here are my charge too. All of you made me proud to be here, to serve this Prime and our people. We will not be defeated by Megatron or anyone else. I pledge my sacred honor to you, Prime and to this colony. I am proud to be a colleague of all of you." Then he grinned. "Soft helmed Autobots."

The laughter at last was long and loud.

TBC June 23, 2014

Didn't think I would get this out because of internet troubles. **GAH! CURSES BE TO TEMPERAMENTAL TECHNOLOGY!** I love your notes. I will address them hopefully tonight. You are the best, readers. I love ya. Until Aww are one.

NOTES: From the comic book, Devastation Issue 5 which includes the nightmarish Reapers.

_Long before the war made it to Earth, Starscream discusses with Megatron about how the newly created Sixshot may be too powerful—what would happen if he turned on Megatron? Megatron, however, is not worried—he had the smarts to prepare an "off switch" for Sixshot, should he ever need it._

The Reapers want to recruit Sixshot because they admire him greatly. This is what Tf Wiki has to say about this: As the Reapers attack Decepticon headquarters, Sixshot assuming this is another invitation tells them he isn't interested. Then Deathbringer explains that if doesn't join them he will be destroyed—if not by the Reapers, then by his own isolation which will drive him to madness. The Deathbringer offers him one more chance, if only to save his sanity. Sixshot appears conflicted and Megatron is shocked and angered by this. It's completely replaced with shock when the siege armor opens and out comes Starscream, calling out Sixshot. This apparently pushes Sixshot to side with the Reapers as he thanks Starscream for "making this decision that much easier". It's a short fight, though. Starscream utters Megatron's fail safe—"Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-Orbit. Enable."—and Sixshot crashes violently to the ground. Starscream then proceeds to bomb the Reapers heavily. Having witnessed Starscream's return, Megatron informs Astrotrain and the others that he "sees everything so very clearly now". But putting all that aside, Megatron sees the matter at hand and orders the Decepticons to attack the Reapers.

TF Wiki: Devastation Issue 5


	70. Chapter 70

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 1 (dd4 70)

-0-On the tarmac

They stood together almost as if to leave would be too much reality for the moment. The closeness with which they had come to the abyss was still ringing through them like a bell. Optimus stood almost lank with relief as he held Prowl's servo. That mech was leaning against him, his wings drooping. Ratchet stared at Rainmaker who was speaking to Starscream. All of them were prolonging the moment as they waited for Prime to command things into being. At that moment, Ratchet never felt he could love a group of individuals as much as he did them.

Prime finally vented a soft sigh. "Prime to Emergency Command."

"Emergency Command, sir," a young voice said as everyone turned to listen.

"Sound the all clear, youngling. The emergency has passed," Prime said.

For a moment there was no reply, then the young voice was back. "It really is?"

"Yes," Prime replied with the ghost of a grin.

"**Yes, sir**," the youngling said. Then all over the colony in every corner and cranny the sirens and klaxons of the all clear rang out.

"Metroplex to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here," Optimus said as everyone turned to look out at the towers that had transformed into weapons.

"If the all clear is valid, we will transform," his deep voice replied.

"It is, Metroplex. Please extend my sincere regard for you and your siblings," Prime said tiredly.

"I will," Metroplex said. For a moment nothing happened, then the transformation back to towers began. They rose upward as guns disappeared until the familiar beautiful skyline was back.

"There's going to be clean up tonight everywhere," Ratchet said. "Sort of makes me glad to live in a static tower."

"Rub it in," Smokescreen said. He looked at Prime. "Do we go back to the well and get Crossfire?"

"In a moment," Prime said as he saw the first tentative civilians coming up out of the ground everywhere around them. The sound of release rolled across the Tharsus Plain as the message from Emergency Central via IntraComm reached everywhere. The message reached every single adult in the colony at the same time freeing them from their shelters.

Tagg stood stiffly, then offered his servo to Kestrel. That mech stood, then swayed slightly with anguish and relief. He looked at Tagg with fearful anxious optics. "We have to find Orion and the others. We have to get the babies."

Tagg slipped his arm through Kestrel's own, then turned. "Come on, Kes. Let's find our son."

-0-In other places

A school shelter under the Youngling Day School Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What now, Mr. Terradive?" Sunspot said anxiously as he watched the adults in the shelter begin to stand up.

"We go back to school so your genitors can come and get you. Its the start of weekend anyway so we will let them take you when they come. They **will** come," he said glancing pointedly at the younglings of his class who looked at him with concern.

They gathered up, standing in line to use the elevator that would take them topside through ten feet of the hardest stone on Mars and three feet of cybertanium. The only thing in the known universe that was harder was the armor on Black Shadow's body. They would ride up to their classroom, walk to the story pit and talk about things until their overwrought genitors came to get them.

They would come in droves.

In the studios of IntraComm once again

Lim-Lee walked to the news set taking her seat. Given the countdown she began to fill in what was known. "Welcome back. This is Lim-Lee of the Hourly News with what is known about the emergency that just ended here in our colony. The Office of the Primes has released the colony from the level 1 emergency that required us to take to the shelters. Though they haven't released any information as of yet about why we were asked to evacuate, the Prime will be speaking to the colony on this channel at 1800 hours this evening on the Terran Military clock.

"Right now, the situation is under control with the threat eliminated from our midst. There has been combat in the system with several of groups coming here to surrender. There are at this moment three renegade Decepticon battle groups and one who has been pirating their way nearby for some time. Why they had come to surrender is not known just yet. There is rumor that among those who surrendered is the Decepticon commander, Cyclonus. There is no need to feel concern due to their presence. They are under arrest and in custody. This situation was a precaution to ensure the safety of all concerned. The Office of the Primes has indicated that all of these issues will be addressed during the Prime's presentation at 1800 hours on this channel."

She continued onward as the city began to emerge from below ground.

At the airfield

Crowds began to gather as the city's civilians began to emerge. Then they saw Prime who stood watching them. Turning almost as one, they began to walk toward him and the others. Prime who had wanted to watch them, to see them alive and unharmed stood like a statue as they began to come in earnest. They gathered around him, almost no one saying a word as he stood with his team watching them. Finally, an old mech stepped forward. "Sir, what happened?"

Prime looked at the old mech, someone he knew had worked his entire life for little and expected less. "We stopped a threat. You had to be protected while we did. I will tell you more tonight.

The old mech nodded, then bowed. "Thank you, sir."

All around him civilians bowed their helms while others stepped closer just to touch him. They touched the others, patting them, thanking them as the city began to gather outside in greater numbers. Hundreds, then thousands walked to the crowd around Optimus. They looked at him, shouted to him and then it began. Tremors on the ground signaled the stamping of peds as the mass began to show in their uniquely Cybertronian way their approval and thanks. The chant rose up to the sky, even in the thin air and filled the area with echoes.

"**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Prime looked at them, the lost tribes of their great endangered culture and felt a fire begin to burn inside. Soundwave had put a knife to their collective throats in his desire to hamstring or even destroy their leader. To kill him, Soundwave was ready to kill everyone. There would be a reckoning he thought, a hard cold reckoning with Soundwave.

But for now, he was the leader of their people, the leader of this colony and their protector. He would exact his vengeance eventually when the time was right. Turning this way and that, he saw the multitudes as they sang, stamped their peds and talked together with great relief and joy. It was a holy moment to him, one that he didn't believe they would be able to enjoy so he took time to absorb it. It was soothing to his jangled nerves.

It had been too close.

Mirage was laughing with Jazz as Jacx attempted to interview the classy mini-con, the Intelligence and Information Officer of the colony. Sunstreaker was standing with his arms around Ratchet, gently swaying with the tall medic as he talked to a smirking Sideswipe. The Seekers were speaking to each other animatedly as they laughed away their tension in the glorious happiness of victory.

All around him, bots he loved and grew up with, bots he had commanded for eons of millennia took a moment to absorb the outcome which would have been entirely different without Jazz coming across information in a Shockwave file tricked out of the big menace some time back. No one could write this, Prime thought with a grin. No one would believe it.

He raised his servo and almost instantly all around the massive crowd silence began to transpire. Through the masses the sounds of those hushing others were heard, then it was silent. Speaking through their internal common channel Optimus Prime addressed the crowd which extended from himself back into the streets of the city. Everyone everywhere else paused to listen as the call went out over personal transponders to those who were old enough to receive this kind of message.

:This is Optimus Prime. I would like to let you know that the emergency is over through the diligence and courage of our armed forces. You may now return to your homes and activities without alarm or concern. You may find if you live in a metro district that your homes are disheveled a bit. The city-formers transformed into weapons to assist in the defense of the colony during the emergency. I will be telling you more this evening at 1800 hours so that you will be fully informed about what transpired. Until then, I ask you to return to your lives and have confidence in the security provided by the military forces and the air armadas of the colony. They performed with admirable courage and I am humbled to be their commander. Thank you for your diligence and patience. Until all are one. Prime out:

A cheer rose up, a roar almost alive with power and emotion soaring toward the heavens as thousands and thousands of individuals gave their approval. As they did, Prime turned and began to move toward the tarmac beyond where Omega stood with Xantium. It was slow going but they made it, climbing into Xantium as he sat transformed on the flight line. Prime paused, then turned to wave at the crowd who roared their approval. Then the chanting began again. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" **

It rose up as Prime turned with his officers and entered the vessel. The ramp and door closed and with infinite care, the vast form of Xantium Supreme rose up into the air without moving forward one inch. He lifted higher and higher, then rose up with power until he disappeared into the heavens. Following with panache and exuberance, every Seeker on the ground left as well.

The crowd stood watching, staring into the sky until everyone disappeared. It was then that Kestrel and Tagg finally reached the area. They stared upward, then turned to move slowly with the masses. They were on their way to the schools to comfort themselves with the children.

Nearby, also on their way, Ravel and Tie Down helping a confused Appa Ratchet made their way forward as well.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak sat at communications with Dawg and Bob laying on his peds. He was fielding a zillion requests from Earth along with a few from here including the Sciences Habitat … "How can we help you, Bluestreak?" … N.E.S.T. HQ … "What's the word, Blue and how can we help present this to Earth? They want to know what's going on." … as well as a conversation with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

:What's going on now, Sideswipe?: Blue asked as he rerouted a lot of folks to a lot of other folks.

:We're on Xantium heading back. Prime is in no good mood right now. I think we're getting our second wind. Where are the kids?: he asked as he sat leaning against the wall. Nearby, Grimlock was sitting at a video game station clobbering something that looked like Godzilla.

:Everyone is relieved and going home. Tie and Ravie checked in. Appa Ratchet is really confused and mixed up. Don't tell Ratchet. They're going to take him home and put him to bed. They're also going to get Orion, Praxus and Kaon. Miler is getting Hero, the girls and Prowler. They want to divide them up to let Kestrel and Tagg have the older kids and Sunspot. I guess Kestrel is shaken:

:Frag: Sideswipe said. :This is fragged:

:When will you come home?: Blue asked as Sunstreaker joined the conversation.

:As soon as we bag that group of fraggers. They better not give us anymore slag: Sunstreaker said ominously.

:Crossfire is worse than the others I'm told. He won't be easy: Blue said worriedly.

:Then we blow them the frag up: Sunstreaker said coldly. :Nothing is going to endanger this family as long as I have a spark left in my body. Wait for us, Blue. We'll be back as soon as we can:

:I will: he said before he turned to do his job. They would chat together off line until the armada returned to base.

Optimus Prime sat with Prowl in the forward section of Xantium's hold. He was considering the fragger that was left to corral as he felt the overload of energy and fear slowly dissipate from his tense body.

Prowl squeezed his servo. :This was a horrible way to start the weekend:

Prime grinned. :I will not disagree:

Ratchet and Ironhide glanced at them. "We need to wrap this up quickly. I have to cook dinner," Ratchet said with a grin.

"No need to hurry," Ironhide said as an elbow took care of his audacity.

Prime grinned. "I heard that the first orn of weekend means anything goes for dinner."

"That's true," Ratchet said with a nod. "I was planning on a candy casserole."

"With a side of bicarbonate of soda," Ironhide said in return for another sharp elbow. He frowned at Ratchet. "What the frag, old mech?"

"You can cook," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You don't think I can cook?" Ironhide asked with a bit of snit thrown in to boot.

"Nope." -Ratchet, Prowl and Prime

Ironhide glanced at his ada who was smirking at him. Alor of the gilded voice and miraculous musical talent was also a gourmet cook. "Don't look at me, Sonny. I tried."

Laughter was good tonic.

TBC June 24, 2014

NOTES: Here is my thinking on part 68

:D:D:D

I like to put things in for the future of the story that aren't touched on again until, oh, about 400 parts and 800,000 words later. :D I am not a fan of deux ex machina … the ghost in the machine that was never mentioned who shows up to save the day. That is why this story is so long. If I intend to save 20,000,000 Cybertronians then I have to show that. I have to show what it takes to accommodate them and the effort. I can't just say it. I have to show it. So I plant 'Easter eggs' in the story for the future. This character and event was one of them.

This code which sort of blew my mind when I read that even Megatron didn't trust his creations was planted somewhere in the back of this story.

I think. :D I remember doing it (I think) and chalking it off on the list for that section. Its rather like laying bricks. You follow the plan and build from the ground up. Right, Jetta?

"So right."

(I am still looking and if it wasn't made clear enough I will read and write it until it is. Sometimes you think you have it right enough without giving too much away and later on find out you didn't. That is why readers are gold.)

:D:D:D

I have a huge running list that branches here and there. Sometimes I think I did something and it usually turns out that I did. But sometimes it isn't clear to the reader or it needs tweaking to be more apparent. It doesn't do a writer good to write a story that throws the audience. You are the reason I do this. Even as much as I get out of this myself, I do this for you every day. The goal is to put the pieces in without being too obvious or bringing too much attention to them because they are for the future. I think with this one I didn't put enough in to make it ring for this section.

I can't find the place but I am looking for it. I also get to reread the story which is fun. This is so long it feels like I'm reading someone else's story. LOL! Guest, you are my hero. You keep me on the rails. You and the readers are doing a public service with your comments and I love ya. Every kind of comment, critique and suggestion is welcome. I have a folder filled with suggestions that are germinating. When the moment comes and I can use them I will. It may not be fast but they are there.

As for the possibilities of this particular event … I had two tracks laid out. One with shooting and one without. I am keeping the shooting outline on the list because I wanted to see what people under pressure will do when there is no more escapes, no more words, no more possibilities to prevail. No one on that tarmac knew they would live through this. Black Shadow is simply the worst of the phase sixers, the 'Warrier Elite' that Megatron created. He killed 3,003 members of an Autobot batallion by himself. He is open for hire to anyone and he loves to kill. He is what he is. Because he is, someone in the fight would have to die because he allows nothing more or less in his opponents. He has zero give and there are almost no other pathways with him. He's not even afraid of the Reapers.

What I found interesting were all the others. What would they do in the face of implacable evil? Rainmaker brought his sons and the leadership of the Seekers came as well. All the childhood friends of the civilian, Orion Pax came to him in his moment of need. Prowl, Devcon, Smokescreen, Springer, Drift, Jazz, Mirage, Hercy and the other senior Autobots wouldn't allow Optimus to go alone. Magnus, the femme commandos … all of the heroes of this colony stood together to pay that last full measure. Heroism for me is doing what has to be done because it is right, just and honorable even if you know full well that it won't change the outcome, or even if it kills you. You accept that this is what you have to do and you do it even if you are afraid.

The innocent were at stake and the leadership stood up to the threat even though they knew it would be futile. To shoot it out with a slagger this implacable, this intransigent would mean the death of one or more of the characters on our team because unlike the others of his kind, this one would not see any vision but his own. Even Sixshot and Overlord could see beyond their own point of view on occasion.

It was a test of their cohesion, their friendship and even love. They stood together in solidarity and passed. I love this universe and these characters. I love them. They are the best and in the center of that universe is the greatest character of fiction for me, the unlikeliest hero of them all … Optimus Prime.

Thank you, Guest and all the other readers. I love ya. -Me, slipping the shoot out scenario farther down the list of stuff to come.


	71. Chapter 71

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 2 (dd4 71)

-0-On the way back

"What do we do with these kids?"

Springer looked at Drift as he sat against the bulkhead, his mind on the mission ahead. "I had forgotten they were here."

Sideswipe overhearing stood up and walked to the back of the shuttle. Emptying a box, he filled it with more cloths, arranging them into a soft pad. He walked back and put it on the bench between Sunstreaker and himself. Fastening it in with a restraint, he held out his servo with a grin.

Springer popped his hold bringing out the slumbering little mech. Sideswipe took him gently, swaddled him more tightly, then lay him down equally gently into the box. Drift leaned forward, then pulled out a tiny femme. She was arranged, then placed while he pulled out the other one. That infant startled, then began to cry. Drift stiffened, then looked at the twins.

"Your infant. Comfort her," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

"Fraggers," Drift said staring at the baby. Springer gently stroked her forehead as she cried, then paused to stare at him fretfully. After a moment she settled, then fell into an exhausted sleep once more. Sideswipe took her, settling her in with the others. He put a soft cloth over them, then sat back. "Welcome to our life."

"Frag that," Springer said as he stared at the three babies who were cuter than anything he had seen lately. "They have genitors. We just have to find them."

"Until then, welcome to our world," Sideswipe said with a malicious grin.

"Ratchet can have them," Drift said.

"I'm a warrior, not a babysitter," Springer said.

"What the frag? You have three kids now. They're your responsibility and you can't palm them off. Besides, Ada has five rug rats at home already. You have to take care of them," Sunstreaker said.

"We are approaching the target," Rem said as he looked over his shoulder.

Everyone turned to peer out of the port and starboard windows as the shuttle reached the site of the last interdiction. Springer turned to look at the infants, then Rem. "We're not going in. We can go on rocket packs. You stay back and if there's even the slightest chance of danger pull out of here. Put these three infants on the top of the priority list."

Rem nodded. "Don't worry. I have two of my own."

"You want three more?" Drift asked hopefully as he stood to get the packs out.

"No," Rem said with a chuckle.

"Slagger," Drift said goodnaturedly.

They turned heading toward equipment storage and the hatchway. Putting on the packs, checking each others gear, they turned to the door and stepped out. They would fly onward until they reached Kup's shuttle where they would magnetize. In the shuttle, the infants continued to slumber on.

-0-Ratchet

He closed the link, then turned to Prowl and Prime as the three sat at the command table watching the prey get closer and closer on the forward view port. "We have the three babies to consider. Rem said that they sort of bonded with their saviors."

"Who are their saviors if I might ask?" Prowl said with a smirk.

"Drift and Springer," Ratchet said as the three of them chuckled. "They wanted me to take them."

"Are you?" Prowl asked curiously.

"And deprive them of the spark warming possibilities?" Ratchet replied with a grin.

"You are evil," Prowl said as Prime grinned. "He is," the big mechanism agreed.

"I'm wounded, Optimus, that you would agree with old-what's-his-name here," Ratchet said as he nodded to a smirking Prowl.

"Optimus, we're here. I opened a channel," Blaster said as he glanced over his shoulder at Prime.

Prime nodded. "Crossfire, this is Optimus Prime. Respond."

"Optimus, this is Crossfire. Where have you been?" a deep voice asked.

"We are here to take you into custody," Prime said. "You know our terms. Surrender or be destroyed."

"How about we just move on?" the voice said.

"We are ending your menace here and now. Surrender or pay consequences."

It was silent a moment. "You drive a hard bargain."

"I offer you the simple choice of 'do I die today or not'? Simple and easy," Prime said as he sat back tiredly.

"How about you **make** us surrender?" Crossfire asked with a gathering sense of aggravation in his voice.

Prime turned to Ironhide. "Fulfill his wishes."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to tactical and fire control. "Disable them port and bow."

Orders went out and fire commenced. It was huge and over. As the flashes and impacts settled, debris floated from the ships into space. Four cruisers and one battleship were permanently disabled. It was silent a moment, then Crossfire was back. "That wasn't nice. You didn't let us shoot back."

"Do you surrender?" Prime asked calmly.

"Where would be the fun in that? Come and get us, Autobot," he said, then the line went dead.

Prime vented a soft sigh of aggravation. He glanced at Prowl and Ratchet. "Do you feel tired too?"

"It's just emotional let down after knowing your planet wouldn't be blown to bits, Optimus. It's perfectly natural," Ratchet said.

"Good. I thought it was me," Optimus said as he sat up straighter.

"It's all of us I think," Prowl said as he cricked his neck against the tension built up there.

"Prime to Springer."

"Springer here."

"They won't come out. Go get them. Don't lose anyone. That's an order," Prime said as he sat back wearily once more.

A chuckle greeted that. "Gotcha. Springer out."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet looked at Prime. "I better get to sick bay. I imagine we're going to get casualties. Slagging Decepticons. Never know when to quit." He stood, then stretched. "I could recharge for a month."

"You and me both," Prime said glancing at Ratchet.

"Better clear it with the ball-and-chain first," Ratchet said nodding at Prowl with a grin. He turned and nearly made it to the door before the joke was understood by everyone on deck.

Ironhide: **"WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!"**

Prowl: **"AS IF!"**

Prime: **"BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!"**

He entered the elevator with a grin. His work here was finished.

-0-On the sides of battered ships in the center of a shooting gallery

Springer joined the others on the side of the battleship. Everywhere he looked clouds of Seekers and dozens of heavily armed veterans stood ready for the go command. He had discussed intel with Ironhide, developed a plan … 'Go in and slag the fraggers' and now it was show time. Glancing around, feeling the urge to kick aft, he nodded. :We're go. No one dies but them. Ping me:

He was flooded with them so he turned to walk to the hatch. Crouching as the others took up their places around it, he rapped on its hard metallic cover. Three shots that blew the door off greeted that. Springer grinned, then looked at Drift. :I think that means come on in: He turned to nod at three heavily armed Seekers, all of them boarding experts.

They grinned, then delivered. Things flashed, then exploded. Hovering over the hull, they looked at Springer. :After you, Wrecker:

Springer grinned, then ran forward peering downward with gun in servos. Glancing back at the others, he leaped in the air, then dove straight down. As he did fire commenced. The rest of the team joined him and it was on.

-0-Kup

He considered the slag going on as he sat poised on his ship for the hatch to open. They had to blow it off, entering in a swarm to overpower the mechs inside. They fired back, then ducked into a secured room with a massive blast door. They stood staring at it, then Kup grinned at Hercy. :I think we have to call in the big guns:

:Mine isn't big enough?: Hercy asked with a grin of his own.

:Not for what I have in mind. Kup to Xantium:

:I'm here, Kup. What's up?: the big mech asked.

:Can you spare Grimlock?: Kup asked as the rest of the team stared at Kup with a growing sense of wonderment sprinkled with a liberal covering of dread and fear.

:He could use a workout: Xantium replied with a chuckle. :I'll send him over:

They stood a moment staring at the doors, then turned to watch a very big menacing mechanism drop through the hole to magnetize on the deck. He looked at the group, then Kup. :Xantium say you need me:

:I do, Grimlock. See this door? It won't open. There's a room filled with slaggers on the other side. Why don't you rip it off its hinges and break things?:

Grimlock looked at the door, then Kup. :Me, Grimlock ready to roll: He turned to walk to the door, then considered it. With a force of power that defied description, he jammed his servos into the door, then pulled it off its hinges. Tossing it to one side, he transformed, then charged into the room. That was when the screaming and yelling began.

Kup stood watching the mayhem, then turned to Hercy. :What's the count on the infants so far?:

:There's three with Drift and Springer. There's another two that were sent ahead to the hospital. So far, five: Hercy said as he watched Grimlock take two mechs in servo, then slam their helms together.

Kup nodded. :I suppose they'll be taken good care of by someone. Are you going to the races tomorrow when Prime dedicates the race grounds?:

Hercy nodded. :That's where the fun's going to be. You?:

:You bet. I haven't seen a good race in ages: Kup said as he stepped out of the way of a flying Decepticon. It sailed past everyone about shoulder height, then crashed into a wall. Falling to the floor, the mech sat dazed in a heap. :Nice toss:

:Grimlock still has it: Hercy said admiringly.

Everyone else just stood waiting and listening, grinning at the two old codgers chatting about slag while they waited as the biggest and baddest Autobot minus Optimus and a number of others fragged afts in the next room. The sound of running peds and screaming voices fading into the distance drew all their attention.

:Grimlock is heading for the bridge: Hercy said calmly.

:We better follow him. These fraggers might want to surrender: Kup said as he stepped over dazed 'Cons on his way to the bridge.

The others watched them, then followed with big grins. At this rate they might not have to fight at all. No one at this point really cared either.

TBC June 25, 2014


	72. Chapter 72

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 3 (dd4 72)

-0-At the command center of the mission

Cyclonus sat silently considering the situation and his vow to the Matrix, The One and Primus. He was religious and had been since a child. He believed intensely in his culture, people and beliefs. That part had not changed in his life. What had was his devotion to Megatron which had been borderline pathological in its completeness. When it was clear that the stirring ideals for their planet and her people were just so much slag, he had been shaken to his core. No more under any circumstances would he ever support Megatron and the Decepticon cause again. His allegiance was always and would ever be to Cybertron.

Now he had given his oath to the Matrix, the greatest of the holy relics that existed. It bore a part of the spark of their warrior god, the greatest of them all, Primus.

Primus the Good.

Primus the Brave.

Primus who sacrificed his life for their people. He loved the mech with all his spark and honored him. Now he was here in this place and time, in these circumstances and given his sense of honor and the respect he gave to Primus and the One, he would keep his oath. That he gave it to an Autobot rankled but it was secondary to his oath. He would protect the colony and serve its needs. But he wouldn't like a minute of it. Prime was simply the best and only path to the restoration of his home world.

Sitting beside him with a resigned expression on his face, Slacker gave him no clue to what he felt or thought. It was as if telling his story and revealing his pain had left him deflated. What he would do now was any one's guess. Given the nature of Prime, he would be taken care of until he got on his peds again. Cyclonus paused to consider that. Megatron would have written Slacker off. Prime wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature.

He sat considering that when the door behind them opened and several bots were marched to the table. A-14 turned to glance backward as Derelict entered the room under heavy guard. They paused at the table where Prime sat staring silently at the big battered mech before him.

"Sit."

A chair was produced and the manacled mech shoved into it. He sat sullenly. It was silent. Prowl glanced at Prime, then Derelict. "You were stupid not to surrender. You do realize that you are sitting on Metrotitan?"

"Last time I saw Titan he was on our side," Derelict replied.

"You don't have a side," Ironhide said. "We should box this slagger up and send him to Megatron. One less idiot to take care of."

Derelict shot a glance at Ironhide, then relaxed himself. "You won't. You're slagging Autobots."

"He's a bit on the slow side, Optimus. He hasn't been keeping up even though we have been showing rather than telling," Alor said with a grin. He stepped closer to the big menacing mechanism. "You had infants on board. Tell us everything you know."

He looked at Alor recognizing him. He admired the mech's music almost as much as he hated his son. "What's in it for me?"

Alor subbed a plasma gun, then pointed it at Derelict's head. "You get to keep your processor inside your head for another orn. Tell me what I want to know or I will shoot you and spare us all a lot of trouble."

"You're tougher than I remember," Derelict said with a grin. "Those little kids were in an auction. I saved them, then took care of them. They were cute."

"Where is this place and what is the deal?" Alor said placing the barrel of the gun against the 'Con's helm.

"I forget things when a gun's against my head." Derelict looked at Prime with a slight shrug.

"I can not tell a grandada to put down a gun when they have concerns for infants. What kind of Prime would I be?" Optimus replied coldly.

Derelict chuckled humorlessly, then glanced up at Alor who looked at him with loathing. "The coordinates are in the ship's log. I don't remember them. Its a colony on the planet where some organic slaggers came. They figured out how to drop us like rocks and use it to get what they want. There's about 10 or so missing from the colony. We saw the auction on the other side of the planet and scanned it for whatever they had we might need. That's how we found the kids. We took them and took care of them. Check them out. They were cared for." For a moment a dark expression crossed his face. "Whatever you may think of us, we took good care of those babies."

Alor lowered the gun. "I will check it out and if you lied to me I will part you out like a broken shuttle." He turned to nod at Mirage and Jazz. They rose and walked to the elevator to supervise personally the download of Derelict's databases.

"What now?" Derelict asked as he watched them go.

"Prison. You go there, you do not collect $200.00 and you don't get out. Ever," Prowl said as he seethed silently. "You will be in good company. Its filled with hopeless cases like you."

"You don't believe I can be redeemed?" Derelict asked as security hauled him to his feet. "What about those three?" he asked nodding to Cyclonus, A-14 and Slacker.

"They have bigger processors than you," Prowl said with a venomous turn. "Take him to the brig."

"What?" Derelict said with a giant grin. "No chance to change your mind, Prowl? After all we meant to each other on Cybertron. You chasing me. Me letting you. **GOOD OLD DAYS, PROWL! THOSE WERE THE GOOD OLD DA-!"** The elevator closed on him and he disappeared into the ship.

A-14 grinned. "Your police career coming back to haunt you?"

Prowl looked at him coolly, then glanced at Prime. "I was just told that Kup called for Grimlock to assist."

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "That is the best news I have heard all orn."

-0-In the optic of the storm

Grimlock ripped it off its hinges, then flung the eighteen ton solid steel door aside as if it were a bothersome trifle. Storming forward he walked into a fusillade of fire followed by his own troops who returned it along with him. He was in dino format spewing energy in a fire-like manner to anyone who got in his way. Mechs ran in tight little circles screaming, mechs flew, mechs cowered, mechs begged for mercy. He flung every one of them over his shoulder along with the slaggers still stupid enough to fire on him.

Hercy and Kup stepped over bodies, both unconscious and cowering as they followed the mighty Autobot toward the bridge. They were working their way up the port side of the ship, more than aware that many armed and unarmed Decepticons were running like the wind down the starboard side toward the small hangar deck.

That the hangar deck was filled with Wreckers waiting to snag, bag and tag them was almost irrelevant to getting away intact. The Decepticons had no counterpart to the Dinobots. Predaking and his team were a pale shadow of a full Dinobot crew in combat. Even Rampage on a good orn couldn't take them down. Not even in the company of his brothers could he manage that feat though he would be the last to say so.

Mostly because he couldn't remember.

And didn't care. He didn't care now.

That too.

The 'Cons burst through the doorway intent on climbing in and taking off on anything that could fly including the fleeing backsides of those who had flight modalities. As they did they met the combined fists and null rays of a smirking crew of hardcore Wreckers with nothing better to do than slag them all to the Pit.

Thanks to Grimlock.

-0-At the other end of the ship

"**OPEN TO DOOR OR I WILL FRAG YOU UP!**" Springer hollered, then waited.

"**NOT WHILE THAT MONSTER IS WITH YOU! WE SAW WHAT HE DID TO THE CREW**!" came the muffled response.

Springer grinned, then looked up at Grimlock. "They just called you a monster."

"Me, Grimlock is no monster. Me, Grimlock handsome." He turned to the door, then punched it.

Hard.

It dented like tinfoil.

Springer winced.

Drift grinned.

Kup and Hercy nodded wisely.

Sunstreaker admired from the side.

Sideswipe coveted that power from the other side.

Twin Twist grinned even as his cod piece threatened to crawl up to his shoulder blades in sympathy to the door. "Go, Grimlock!"

Grimlock looked at Twin, then nodded. "Me, Grimlock, go."

He go'ed.

He put his big metallic fist through the big metallic door, then ripped it off its reinforced metallic hinges. Tossing it over his shoulder, unconcerned that guys on his side had to duck fast, he entered. **"ME, GRIMLOCK SAY YOU SURRENDER! ME, GRIMLOCK WILL SNAP YOUR NECKS!"**

Screaming and flailing commenced immediately.

Everyone else stood in the doorway watching with grins on their faces as the biggest and possibly dumbest Autobot of them all began the dance of doom on the doomed.(tm)

-0-On the command deck, Metrotitan

"Grimlock reached the command deck," Ironhide said with a grin. He switched the ship's forward monitors to sync with cameras on the command deck of the Decepticon ship. This is what they saw and heard:

Key to what/who/where

Grimlock: GR

Decepticon cannon fodder: DCF

Decepticon ship: D-Ship

Hercy: O(ld)H

Kup: Kup (Kup)

Everyone else unless specified: EEUS

Inside the scene of contention:

"**OPEN TO DOOR OR I WILL FRAG YOU UP!**" -Springer, who was leaning against a bulkhead like he was ordering a beer, his gun pointing to the floor as he waited for response. Everyone else was sort of slouching around the area with big shit eating grins on their faces.

"**NOT WHILE THAT MONSTER IS WITH YOU! WE SAW WHAT HE DID TO THE CREW**!" It was a muffled response given the fragging door was two feet thick and made of solid steel.

"They just called you a monster." -Springer, stirring the pot

"Me, Grimlock is no monster. Me, Grimlock handsome." -The Tao of Grimlock (tm) according to Grimlock who then turned and punched a hole in the door as if it were paper.

Or tinfoil.

Everyone hanging around on their side, that of the Autobots, winced as if they had taken a punch to the cod piece, then they began to grin as Grimlock did as Grimlock always does … beat the slag out of something. In this case, the fragging door.

OH and Kup stood nodding like sages while Sunstreaker aka EEUS smirked. Twin Twist also aka EEUS added his two shanix … **"GO, GRIMLOCK!"** while Sideswipe aka EEUS nearly drooled at the sight of all that power being wasted on anyone but himself.

Grimlock for his part wasn't too concerned for the niceties. He glanced at Twin. "Me, Grimlock, go."

Then he did. He go'ed. He go'ed like there was no tomorrow and for some of the idiots on the other side of the door, that was truly possible.

He put his big metallic fist through the big metallic door, then ripped it off its reinforced metallic hinges. Tossing it over his shoulder, unconcerned that guys on his side had to duck fast, he entered. **"ME, GRIMLOCK SAY YOU SURRENDER! ME, GRIMLOCK WILL SNAP YOUR NECKS!"**

And as the narrative above already says, screaming and flailing commenced immediately.

-0-Command Deck of Titan

"One of these orns I'm going to publish an analysis of Grimlock in combat all in Venn diagrams." -Prowl aka Granny mesmerized by the sheer illogical mayhem of it.

"I'll lend you my crayons," Jazz who had come back for the floor show.

Generalized laughter breaks out including an almost smirk from Cyclonus and a full throated guffaw from A-14 who gave up his opposition officially while watching Grimlock post hole a former friend and colleague into the tactical computers of his own ship. If he had had a sphincter, it would be wrapped around his neck from the carnage on the screen.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Holy shit."

Fulton grinned at Lennox. "You weren't there when they came in. They were ready to fight Prime and nearly all of them hate his guts. I think Grimlock would kill Prime if he thought he could get away with it."

"Watch out for the dumb ones, my old dad always says," Epps said as he turned to grin at his old dad. His old dad grinned back.

"He used to be pretty smart, he and his team but Shockwave got a hold of them and fragged them up," Morshower said. "I talked to Prime and Prowl about them at length. Prowl loathes them."

"Prowl can't stand stupid," Graham said with a chuckle.

"Grimlock … he's the anti-Prowl," Judy Witwicky said with a laugh.

They nodded, then turned back to the screen to watch Grimlock do what Grimlock did better than anyone else, anywhere else.

Smash.

Tbc June 26, 2014 :D edited 6-26-14 replies to notes upcoming. Guest, you are the best. :D


	73. Chapter 73

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 73)

-0-At the scene

Grimlock turned to the others who were standing in the doorway watching him demolish the enemy. "What now?

Springer laughed, then nodded. "You did a great job. Come on. Let's see if anyone else needs your special servos on." Springer turned and with Grimlock behind him left the ship to head to two others. The crews would concede before they were entirely thrashed and it would be Grimlock who would bring Crossfire to Metrotitan and his meet up with Prime. He would do so dragging the big mech by a leg.

-0-Moments later on Titan

Springer walked onto the command deck trailed by his team and Grimlock. Dragging on the ground behind the behemoth Autobot was the slightly dented, semi-conscious format of Crossfire. That mech was deeply feared and dangerous, someone who was a liar, killer and thief. He was the leader of the road crew from Tesarus and someone you turned your back on at your own peril. Everyone paused to turn toward Grimlock, who stood with his rather featureless face before the command table.

"You brought Prime a present I see," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I, Grimlock kicked his aft. The ships are ours," Grimlock said as he raised his servo. Crossfire hung in the air, his limp body testament to fragging with a Dinobot. "What you want me to do with him, Prime?"

"Take him to the brig, Grimlock. Well done," Prime said with a nod.

"Dinobots kick aft. Dinobots good to go," Grimlock said. Then he turned and with Crossfire bumping his helm across the vast floor, he exited with security to lock up the daily catch.

"That mech is a caution," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Is that what he is?" Prowl said as he affixed a gimlet optic on the doctor across from him. Prowl looked at Springer. "Status please."

"All the ships are taken. The crews are being transferred to the brig and sickbay. We will need to tow them. I would suggest having them bridged back so that its shorter and easier," Springer said. "We have the codes and are downloading their logs. We searched them stem to stern and all is go," Springer said as the others stood with grins. "I may have Grimlock come with us if the bad guys come again. He cut the frag time down to minutes rather than joors."

Prime nodded. "I will take that under advisement."

"Continue," Prowl said as he leaned back in his chair affixing Springer with an appraising optic.

"That's about it," Springer said as he searched his processor. "I think it was a miracle no one got killed."

"Continue," Prowl said.

Springer looked at him with confusion, then it dawned upon him. "Uh, we have three little kids. They were on Derelict's ship. We have them ready to transfer to social services."

"Go get them." Prowl's voice was that of the 'I don't care if you have to go to Antari V to get that particular thing I'm ordering you to get. Do it yesterday' voice.

That one.

Springer glanced at Drift who grinned. "Call them to bring them here. It will be easier," Drift suggested.

Springer shrugged, then complied. He looked at Ratchet. "They're very small and tiny. Really young." He glanced nervously at Prowl who regarded him with laser optics. "Uh, I think they need expert care. They're uh … really small."

The sound of footfalls behind him drew everyone's gaze to the elevator. Rem exited carrying a box with something soft in it. He paused by the table, then set it gently down. Everyone at the table leaned forward to look.

Nestled in the soft cloths were three babies, all of them very tiny and cute. They were recharging, the little mech fitfully. All three had wings, two were the same color … blue and white with one femme red. Ratchet scanned them. "They're underweight and I think have received rough handling."

The room went cold. "What do you mean, Ada?" Sunstreaker said ominously.

"I think someone thought they were tougher than they actually are. Probably the aliens. I have to say I believe Derelict that they were treated right on his ship," Ratchet said peeling back the blankets. There were marks on the infants like they were lashed. They weren't cut marks but they were there, dark lines where something had slapped them. "Frag."

One of the infants jolted, then looked around wildly. The little mech began to cry, a thin wailing sound so Ratchet picked him up. "There, there," he said as he pulled more blankets back. The infant was terrified as he looked around. When he saw Drift he reached out to him.

Drift startled, then took the baby holding him against his chassis. The baby pressed against him as he looked with terror all around himself. He wailed piteously enough that the two femmes were jolted awake. Soon there were three mechs holding three infants, Springer, Drift and Sunstreaker. Ratchet considered them, then looked at Prowl and Prime who nodded. "You will have custody of these babies, Springer and Drift because they are comforted by you."

The two babies with the big mechs had stopped crying but the femme with Sunstreaker still was. He swayed gently, then held her out to Drift. He looked at her with fear, then clumsily took her too. Holding them against his chassis, the femme stopped crying as she clung to him and the other baby. "You can't be serious?"

"Of course I am," Ratchet said.

"It's an order," Prowl said ominously. "Our future is sitting on your arms and until we bring their families here, nothing is more important to us than caring for them well."

"But we don't know how," Springer said with no small emotion and the hint of a snivel.

"The trine and I will teach you," Ratchet said.

"We have the other two infants," Prowl said. "I would take them and so would Ratchet but you can see that they find comfort and safety with you. You rescued them. They have bonded."

Springer and Drift stared at each other a moment, then the united front before them. "What about work?"

"Stow them in your carry hold or set up a nest at the HQ. Any one of the administrative staff will help and we can even arrange a sitter on site while you do rounds and your shift. I'll make it happen," Ratchet said.

"Frag," Springer said as he shook his helm. "No good deed goes unpunished." He looked at Drift with a frown. "Why did you have to be point man?"

Drift grinned. "Because I'm better looking?"

That got the love it deserved as the two sat, the infants clinging to them as they struggled to stay awake. Ratchet made a call for the proper energon and two bottles. When the medic arrived, he spent time teaching the two to feed the infants. It was slow at first but the babies drank as if starved. It made a pall on the mood.

Kup and Hercy entered the command deck, paused to see the infants, then turned to report. "Everyone is in the can. The tow lines are in place and we're ready to go. Once the battle group clears this space we can bridge the derelicts to Ceres. The prisons are ready for the last group here to go to jail. All of the wounded have been bridged to the colony. No one died in spite of Grimlock," Kup said.

"Grimlock has the makings," Hercy said with a nod.

"For what? Administrative segregation in the hole?" Prowl said with a hint of aggravation. "Don't get me started on Grimlock."

"Okay." -everyone on the bridge

Prowl rolled his optics, then turned to the conn. "Take us out of here on a steady pace through the system." He turned to Blaster. "Tell them we're leaving and to move the derelicts at the first moment of opportunity."

Blaster nodded, then turned to send the message.

Everyone sat watching Springer and Drift as they held bottles for tiny infants who were guzzling it down fast. Ratchet tugged on Springer's arm. "Take it out of their mouth every so often until they get over being starved. They could get sick if its too fast."

"See. We can't take care of them. We didn't know that," Springer said.

A cool gaze from Prowl cut that whining down to size.

"Bring them to the hospital where I can get a baseline in the morning. I'll kit you out and help you settle in at your apartment today. You can use that extra empty room for them. I'll have the hospital set up their cribs before we get there. Social Services can help," Ratchet said as he thought about things. "I have extra hats and jackets for them until you go to The Infant Center and get what you need. I will go with you."

"I'll help too," Sunstreaker said as he sat smirking and enjoying himself just a ***smidge*** too much. "I always help out new genitors."

"That is such a fine thing you do, son," Ratchet said as he enjoyed himself too. "You have a great genitor role model in the trine, boys."

Springer rolled his optics as Drift chuckled. "The bottle is empty. What now?"

"Wrap them in the blanket like we showed you … like that … fold that one, not the other … tighter," Ratchet said as he led the two through the first lesson (and in their minds hopefully the last) in swaddling. "They can sleep swaddled. Otherwise, let them have a little blanket over them when they lay down for a nap. Swaddle at night. It comforts infants."

"Fine. There," Springer said as he held the little mech in a warm cocoon, his little face peering up at his hero and savior. "What now?"

"Kiss them, then put them in the box side by side," Ratchet said.

Both mechs looked at Ratchet, then each other. With a self conscious peck on the helm for each, they rose and put the infants in their little box tucking them in gently. They stood over the box watching as three tiny pair of amber optics looked up at them.

"Frag," Springer said with a slight grin. "I wish they weren't so cute."

Drift nodded. "This is going to be fragged."

"You don't know the half of it yet," Sideswipe said just to be ornery.

-0-On the way back

They slid past Ceres on the way to Mars which came up swiftly. It would take a while for the armada to land. The Seekers had come back earlier and were back into their lives once more. When they reached orbit, shuttles were taken to Autobot City as Metrotitan prepared to bridge to Gliese 581 g to take up station for the short term. Until they were assured that Black Shadow was alone, they were prepared to secure the most important and vulnerable parts of their growing empire.

They walked off the shuttle and as Ratchet along with the twins headed with Springer and Drift to their apartment building in the city, everyone else went to the Ops Center to wind down the mission and get the sit-rep.

Ratchet followed the two as they carried the box of babies toward the tower where they lived. Winding along the path in the Mare Tranquilitatis, they reached Tower 14 and took the elevator upward. The lobby had been empty as everyone settled back into routine after the fright so the trip up was short and uneventful. When they reached apartment 23 on the 15th floor, the door was standing open. Inside, a team of family specialists were busy making things right. Standing outside until they were done, Ratchet was filled in as they finished up to leave. When they did, Ratchet turned to the group behind him.

Two mechs with concerned expressions on their insanely handsome faces.

Check.

Two other mechs with big smirks on their insanely handsome faces.

Check.

One internally **DELIGHTED** and smirking Grandada.

Check.

Ratchet grinned. "Come on in and lets look around."

They entered the apartment of what in the past were two confirmed bachelors. When they had first met back in the mix, it was hate at first sight. Then it wasn't. It was as if two stars collided when it was clear that they were meant to be. They had a comfortable life with an extraordinarily happy relationship. They were good to go.

Now? Who knew?

Ratchet looked around. "Come with me." He turned walking down the hallway to the second room, then entered. Everyone followed, then paused behind him noting that three little cribs were set up. Ratchet turned to them. "I think we can start them in one. Naps might be okay for the other two beds." He took the slumbering infants out of the box, laid them down gently, then covered them with a soft blanket. "There. Cuties."

They all stared at the infants, then each other. "What now?" Drift asked.

"Follow me," Ratchet said as he led the way out. They would sit on the couch and examine things that Ratchet handed them … baby bottles and their cleaning kits, infant bedding, a silver wash basin and soft little cleaning cloths, bottles of infant formula designed for their particular ailment level and how to prepare it for the **THREE! COUNT THEM THREE!** times they would have to get up in the night to feed the** THREE! COUNT THEM! THREE** infants for **THREE! COUNT THEM! THREE!** orns they would have to do it until they reached safe levels of nourishment, infant armor shampoo and lotion, an infant armor care kit and the schedule they would have to follow to get the babies back on their peds.

They sat in a daze as their carefree bachelorhood sailed into the sunset of a new orn where it would ship wreck and sink beneath the waves of angst and fear that would be their new best friends.

-0-Elsewhere

They tiptoed into the berth room where the two little mechs were going to stay. They were asleep in the same bed and had been quiet mostly, shy even as they went through the evening with Tagg, Kestrel, the younglings and Rambler's cat, Miss Kitty.

They were exhausted and clung to each other as the facade of bravado that they had gotten from the pirates fell to pieces in their new paradigm.

Prowl and Prime looked at them, then slipped back out to catch up with the genitors. Miler sat with Kestrel who was still shaken as old bad memories danced in his helm. He would be back in counseling in the morning. It was a quiet evening as they took stock of the miracle around them.

It was all still standing.

Thank Primus.

TBC June 26, 2014 edited 6-28-14


	74. Chapter 74

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 5 (dd4 74)

NOTE: Sorry about last night. I took a nap about 6 yesterday and just woke up today.

:}

-0-Back at the home ranch

An internal timer rang as two pairs of tired optics came online. They glanced at each other, then both sat up together. "This is … fun," Drift said.

Springer who turned, then stood up stared at him. "If you say so, Sport." He walked around the big berth heading for the kitchen while Drift stretched, He rose, then followed. Their evening had been … interesting.

Three tiny infants sat on the couch side-by-side. They held each others servos as they watched the two big mechs sort of dithering their way through the first bath the babies would have in some time.

Springer stood at the sink with the silver pail which had names carved into it, the names of countless other babies who had used it. He knew Ratchet would put the infants' names on this one too at some point when they figured out what they were. For now, they were all just 'Baby'. The water was getting warm enough so he glanced at Drift with a grin. The big mech was studying the bottles and tubes as he set up things to help them. "What are you looking at?"

"This is shampoo. This is lotion for their armor after they get washed. This is some kind of after bath stuff. I think you put it on before the lotion," Drift said as he glanced at Springer. "I don't remember doing this at their age. I think I had a bath when my ada told me to go out and stand in the rain."

"You remember him?" Springer asked as he turned with the pail.

"I do. I don't know what happened to either of them," Drift replied.

"Me either. I check the refugee lists though," Springer replied.

"I do too," Drift said as both turned to look at the infants. They looked back.

Springer walked to them, then gently gathered them into his servos like someone would a handful of baby chicks. Walking to the table, he held them out. One-by-one, Drift placed them into the water. They sat in it looking up, their tiny helms barely breaking the surface. Springer grinned. "How did anything get so cute?"

Drift smirked. "I don't know." He pulled his camera and took snaps. "What's next?"

"Uh ..." Springer looked at the shampoo bottle, then took a cloth squeezing some on. Looking at the babies, he took a tiny arm and began to rub it. "This is going to take forever," he said.

-0-Earlier that same orn

Ratchet walked into the apartment where everyone was gathered. Enormous squeeing commenced as five infants and a bouncing dog swamped him. He hugged, patted, kissed and listened to their excited and sometimes comprehensible chatter. When that calmed, he turned to the grandgenitors, all of whom were here minus Ironhide's. Even Ironhide had stepped out for the debrief after making an appearance. He sat.

"Oh, Sonny … what a terrible orn," Ravel began as he looked anxiously at Appa Ratchet who was hugging his cat, his aura filled with distress.

Ratchet scanned his grandfather, then leaned closer. "Are you alright, Appa?"

Anguished optics greeted Ratchet. "I thought my cat was going to die. I thought everything was going to die. What about my bond? What about Chan and the others?"

Ratchet moved his chair closer, then lay a servo on his grandpa's arm. "You should know better, Appa. Optimus Prime is in charge."

"I know. I just remembered my targ. I thought he was going to die. He wasn't with me. I always kept him with me."

Ravel looked at Ratchet. "I think he forgot what place he was in, Sonny. I think he's terribly confused."

"I think he won't be alone," Ratchet said worriedly. "Appa, everything is safe and fine. Did you have him rest after the all clear?"

"We put him down for a nap right afterwards," Tie said with a nod. "We think he needs to eat dinner."

"You would be right," Ratchet said. He rose, then walked to the kitchen. Pausing, he looked at his ada. "Maybe we can order something in … his favorite food or something."

Ravel rose with a nod. "I'll order dinner in, Sonny. You sit and rest from your troubles. I heard that it was awful."

"It was," Ratchet said as he picked up his medical datapad to look at the latest information. It kept him up on all medical and emergency info in the colony and system. "We had a lot of fatalities, all of them on their side. Our hurts were minor. They came through the bridge shooting and wouldn't surrender. Their ships were blown up and for some, entire crews were lost. It is sad as can be how bad the judgment of some commanders is."

Ravel nodded as he closed the restaurant window on the monitor, then turned to Ratchet. "If you need to be on call, Sonny, we can help with the babies."

"Right now," Ratchet said as he put the pad down, "I am fine. I might have to do rounds later."

"We are here for you," Ravel said firmly. He was swept up in his son's arms and they hugged.

"I know, Ada," Ratchet said with emotion.

"**ADA!"**

They both looked at Orion who sat in his grandfather's lap along with Praxus and Hero. "What, spud?" Ratchet asked as he set his father down.

"**WHY YOU!?"**

Ravel and Ratchet looked at each other, then the infant. Ratchet walked to him and picked him up. He sat on Ratchet's servo with a giant smile on his little Ironhide face. He was in hog heaven. **"WHY YOU!?"**

"**WHY NOT!?"** Ratchet replied. Then he hugged Orion and kissed him madly. "Why not, you little slagger."

A rap on the door signaled dinner so they gathered it and each other for a meal.

-0-At Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on the tabletop of the command center, all of them in comfortable chairs. Larc, Glenn Morshower, John Fulton, Will Lennox and Warren Roberts relaxed as the senior Autobots gathered together. Optimus Prime sat heavily, then looked at the newcomers among them. "Sit if you will," he said.

Cyclonus and Slacker hesitated, then sat in proffered chairs. They stared at the aliens for a moment, then turned their attention back to Prime. He sat back considering everyone a moment, then began. "I would like you to meet our allies. This is Larc of the Hu-An, formerly prisoners of your Cause and currently unable to return to their home worlds due to Decepticon occupation. These three are humans. They are General Glenn Morshower, Colonel William Lennox and Colonel John Fulton. The other human is Warren Roberts. These two," he said nodding to the silent figures listening as well, "are Cyclonus, a former lieutenant of Megatron and Slacker, a civilian who undertook a pirate's life following the Fall."

Everyone stared at each other, the humans nodding. Larc betrayed nothing but coldness.

"What I want to know is anything you have not told us about the galaxy beyond and the Decepticons. I do not think I have to remind you what Megatron has in store for you if he comes here and prevails," Prime said.

Cyclonus nodded. "It would be his greatest pleasure to extend our suffering as long as possible." He looked at Prime. "It is as I told you, it is all in disarray but Soundwave is tightening his grip. I am not aware of the other phase sixers … their locations and activities. But I can tell you with certainty that Killmaster and Heretech survive. There could be more as well. I am told that their creation was a priority for Shockwave on personal directive of Megatron."

"What about Galvatron?" Ironhide asked.

"That one is defective and without a single redeeming quality. Even for some of those on our side of this battle, he stands alone." Cyclonus sat back reflecting. "He is the son of Megatron and Shockwave. I was there when he was separated. There were … problems. He was raised without discipline or limits. There is something deeply agitated within his spark. I can add no more."

Optics turned to Slacker. He sat back. "I can't add anything to that because I was elsewhere getting by. I have been on the fringe of their reach ever since. They never caught me though they tried from time to time. They even tried to recruit me to harass colonies to leave but I never agreed." He smirked faintly. "Even I have standards below which I won't sink."

Prime nodded. "I believe that. Both of you are now part of this colony. You will be given quarters that will be yours. A-14 is being processed and I will expedite that if you agree, Cyclonus and allow him to have access to the city as a full member. That is what I have granted both of you by Primal decree. However," he said as Cyclonus nodded in agreement as he glanced at Slacker, "I will need the agreement of the medical community that you are not now nor will become a hazard to yourself."

"You worry too much," Slacker said breezily. His posture however belied that impression.

"You will be taken to the processor hospital where you will be examined and a determination made. It would be in your best interests to receive the care and help that awaits you there. We all have suffered and most of us count great sorrows. However, there is always a second chance and I hope you will take it here." He glanced at Twin Twist. "Please escort Slacker to the hospital. There are individuals there waiting for him to arrive."

Slacker stared at Prime a moment. "Why didn't you win, Prime? Why?" he asked as he stood. For a moment he was a raw wound, then the facade fell over him again. He turned and walked without a sound to the door and beyond escorted by Twin and a security guard.

It was silent as they watched, then Prime looked at Cyclonus. "You are free to go, Cyclonus. You may choose whatever path you wish in the city as long as you obey the laws and rules. Work and education are before you. Choose as you wish."

It was silent a moment, then Cyclonus stood. He hesitated, then nodded his helm respectfully at Prime. "I wish to go to the Temple."

"Then you may," Prime said.

The big mech turned to walk out, exiting without another word. Ironhide turned to Prime. "He's an odd bird, that one."

"He is but we can trust him," Prime said. "He won't go back on his word."

"You're sure?" Morshower asked.

Prime nodded. "He is religious, he has his own honor and values loyalty. His word is his mark of that."

Morshower nodded. "I hear that there are big casualties from ships being blown up."

Prime nodded. "Too many."

"Where is Black Shadow?" Lennox asked.

Prime rose. "Let us go see." He held out his servos as humans climbed aboard. Ironhide picked up Larc who was a good friend and a rather large individual to carry. As they went out the door the humans joked about Ironhide and his ventriloquist puppet. But only on their private channels of course.

-0-In a private apartment

He held out a tiny femme to Drift who wrapped her in a little towel. She looked at him, then smiled briefly. Drift caught with surprise smiled back. "She smiled at me."

Springer who looked back to them as he held a tiny mech blinked. "I think that's good."

Drift held her gently as he wiped water off her tiny face. "I hope so. I was an only child. I don't know slag about this."

"You'll learn," Springer said as he held the little mech under the faucet. Warm water washed him off so he held the baby out to Drift. They would continue, feed the infants again, then set them down on the floor. The babies would stand in front of them following them wherever they went servo-in-servo like little ducklings.

It would be unnerving.

Cut to late night and the first of **THREE!** get ups...

Drift filled the bottles, checked their temperature, then turned to Springer who was watching with no small amount of trepidation. "They're asleep."

"We have to wake them." Drift turned to walk down the hallway to the bedroom where the babies lay asleep.

"I wish they weren't so cute," Springer said.

Drift nodded. "Me too."

They stood a moment uncertainly, then began the first of three night feedings. By morning, the two would be dragging their afts. But they would be followed by a very cute, very tiny parade.

TBC June 28, 2014

NOTES: on the release of "Transformers: Age of Extinction"

There will no mention of the movie until the rest of the world has a chance to see it. There will be oblique references to it for a while and the most mentioned will be from the generally released trailers and teasers, most of which have been out worldwide for months. A **"LOOK! DINOBOTS!** sort of thing. Just so you know. :D If the last country on this planet who gets it checks in after they do, I will be free of spoiling someone's good time. I am aiming for the end of July before I ask the readership for a heads up. If its still debatable, I will hold off longer. HUGS to all of you!


	75. Chapter 75

The Diego Diaries: Home Again 1 (dd4 75)

-0-At the Med Tower

They walked down the corridor following a tech to the officer on duty for the swing shift. Knockout glanced up, then froze as he saw the tableau before him. "Well, this is a surprise," he said in his usual smart aft manner.

The humans glanced at each other from high up on servos while Larc looked up from the floor where she stood. "We need access to Black Shadow," Prime said.

Knockout nodded, then turned to take them to the morgue. "I live to serve."

They entered the elevator and rode downward stepping off to walk to the high security lockup portion of the morgue where security risks were kept in stasis lock behind two feet of steel. They reached the door, Knockout input his codes, then stepped aside as the party walked inside. As they did, Ratchet caught up with them. Knockout, busybody that he was entered and stood to one side to watch.

"How is everyone?" Blackjack asked as Alor nodded.

"Appa is twirling. He's thinking he's on Cybertron getting attacked," Ratchet said grimly.

"A lot of our people are going to be afraid and confused," Alor said equally grimly.

Ratchet keyed the codes only he knew and the door holding the body of Black Shadow slid back. He reached in and pulled out the tray that held the big mech in stasis lock. Everyone paused a moment, then mechs picked up the humans and stood Larc on a chair Alor moved over from nearby.

"What can you tell us, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

Ratchet accessed files, then began. "What we have here is an experiment in warfare conducted by Shockwave, based on files accessed by him that belonged to Jhiaxus at the behest of Megatron. This mechanism was no shrinking violet before this transformation but he is many planetary diameters worse than he was before. His only purpose is to fight and kill, always on a scale that is off the scale from what is normal or even decent.

"He is a phase sixer and according to Cyclonus there are more than the five or so that we are aware of. Sixshot is with Megatron. We have this one, Black Shadow and the other most well known one, Overlord is in the custody of Soundwave. We are firmly aware of two others … Killmaster who I personally know through ill experience and Heretech, who is certifiable and a religious fanatic. He is so fanatically religious that he wears a copy of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership on his forehead. Tarn who is iffy as a phase six designation is in that box over there," Ratchet said nodding to the slot next to Black Shadow. He grinned. "They hate each other, these two. Tarn is a phase sixer according to classification by Prowl and I think I agree with him.

"They are designed to be impervious to attack from anyone or most of the conventional weapons and systems. A mega-titan like Metroplex could harm him enough for capture but even then, they can revive. Sixshot did after an encounter with Metroplex where he was stomped into the ground. Their armor is made from ununtrium, a metal that is only found in black holes. You can imagine the effort it takes to retrieve it and utilize something that hard. Because it is so rare we haven't much information on how to defeat it until now. We will sample this one and compare it to Tarn's to see what is possible.

"They are so dangerous, so utterly unprincipled that there are safeties built into them for disabling them. There is a code that we found that was used to disable Black Shadow," Ratchet said nodding to the silent mech laying on the tray. "There are also virus formats that were downloaded into them that scramble their thinking processes if they decide to assassinate Megatron, something he insisted upon himself when they were being formatted. They can't cause him harm because they can't think straight on that issue. Megatron thought of everything."

Ratchet lifted Black Shadow's arm. "Optimus Prime is the strongest mech in the Autobot Army. Ultra Magnus comes a close second. Prime can lift with ease 500,000 pounds or 250,000 tons of dead weight. This mech can easily lift that and perhaps two times more. His skeletal framework which is melded through their process of transformation to this condition is beyond sturdy and durable. We are limited by our frame to what we can lift and how much of a blow we can absorb. Because their frames are ununtrium, they have almost unlimited levels of strength and durability.

"Each of them carry a special power source inside that allows them to go for as long as they want without refueling. In fact, they don't need to ever refuel because of it. The number of weapons concealed on his body and in subspace number over thirty. Some of them are powerful enough to destroy entire planets. His job is to go over a subjected planet and kill anything and everything that survives the destruction that precedes his arrival. He has destroyed billions of individuals, entire worlds have been laid waste by him. He is the antithesis of good. He is only one of a number, some of whom we do not know their names. There is nothing that is good from this one and he is only one or two of the worst of his class."

No one spoke a moment, then Morshower cleared his throat. "Do you suppose it would be possible to make a documentary about this mech and his kind so we can show humanity what we are facing? I would not be able to sleep at night if I were the only one who knew the level of threat out there and how much you do to prevent its arrival on our shores."

Prime nodded. "We will be willing to allow it."

"Thank you, Optimus," Glenn Morshower said quietly.

They chatted together a little while longer, asking and getting questions answered, then Ratchet slid Black Shadow back into his morgue slot, keying in the codes once more. Everyone turned and with a nod to Knockout walked out to the bigger world once more.

Knockout watched them go, then walked to peer into the enclosures of both Black Shadow and Tarn. "Stay there, slaggers," he said before turning to walk out himself.

-0-Mid morning at the Dai Atlas Dojo

They walked in and sat on the couch, relaxing their weary bones. Hercy looked at them, then their holds. "I heard you got custody of the infants. Where are they?"

Drift and Springer glanced at each other a moment, then opened their holds. Reaching in carefully, they pulled out two tiny femmes and a tiny mech. Setting them on the coffee table in the middle of their seating area, the three stood up and clutched each others servos tightly. They stared at the new faces with that unblinking intensity that only infants have. Then they turned as one to Drift and Springer holding up their arms.

Drift smirked, then picked them up handing the mech to Springer. "If they weren't so cute this would be harder."

"Bonded to you, all of them," Hercy said tersely. "Where are their dollies and stuff? Infants have to have things."

"We … we haven't been to The Infant Center yet," Springer said.

"Well then, stand up and let's go," Hercy said as he rose. Kup stood up, grin firmly in place. Then the others did too … Twin Twist, Topspin, Hot Rod and Smokey. Hercy then turned and began to walk to the door.

"Better hurry," Kup said as he followed Hercy. The others did too, smirks firmly in place.

Sitting on the couch with their arms filled with contented tiny babies, the two looked at each other. Then they hurriedly arose to follow.

-0-At The Infant Center, Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Mars

"We could have used The Infant Center at the Mall In Tyger Pax," Drift said as they stood outside the doorway to the enormous store. It was the main store with the other three in the colony merely branches.

"It isn't as big," Hercy said as he glanced this way and that inside. "Come on. Let's kit them out the right way, slaggers. What kind of genitors are ya to let infants roam around without dollies?" He walked in and the others followed grinning broadly as they did. Following behind them, sheepishly and unnaturally cowed, Drift and Springer ventured.

:How the frag does that little shrimp get us to do slag like this?: Drift asked as he walked along.

:I don't know either: Springer said with a rueful smirk.

They ambled after Kup and Hercy, then paused next to a rack of tiny outfits designed for the cold weather of the planet. Hercy looked at one, then grinned. "I think this is perfect for the little mech." He held it up and everyone grinned. It was a black hoodie sweatshirt with a Wrecker brand on the front of it. There were little black booties, a tiny cap with the brand on it and a pair of tiny mittens also branded with the Wrecker designation. "This one goes," he said handing it to Kup.

Drift snorted, then laughed. "You choose, Gramps. We have a handful right now. Choose something for femmes."

He looked at Drift, then the tiny girls in his servos. One was blue and white, the other red. He looked at the endless line of hoodies, then pulled one out. "This is for one of them," he said holding it up. There was a cute cartoon femme on it with the slogan, "Martian Femmes Kick Aft" around it.

That got universal approval. Another one was found, both a bright yellow and added to the pile. They moved onward and paused before hats, caps, mittens and booties. Several of each were chosen and commented on by the big rough bots. Several femmes and a few mechs shopping and browsing watched them with a chuckle or two. None of them noticed so engrossed were they in the hitherto unknown world of infant apparel.

"I never saw the use for clothes but given the cold, I can see it for the infants. I never knew they were so cute," Twin said as he held a little cap that looked like a cheese wedge.

"You should see some of the get ups that Ironhide gets his younglings," Topspin said with a grin. He was holding a very soft, very tiny toy football. He held it out to the little mech who tentatively reached for it. He took it, then clasped it to his bosom. He smiled brightly at Topspin in his delight.

Everyone paused to look at him, then turned to the task of making them cute and happy with a vengeance. Toys were offered and some received. Hats, booties, mittens and pullover sweaters were added to the tiny pile in Hercy's servos. Books for reading, toys for playing and other fine and dandies made the cut. When they left, infants were in holds playing with new toys while the adults congratulated themselves on navigating a world beyond strange to their experience.

It was all good.

-0-Prowl

He left Ops Center at last heading for the apartment for the afternoon barring disaster. He rode up and stepped off pausing to grin at the sight before him. Rambler and T-Bar were playing a board game with the older of the two new infants, Sumak. Westie, a smaller and very sweet natured little mech was helping Spirit build a tower out of blocks. They paused to look at Prowl, then the two became immediately shy.

"Ada, we're playing! This is so fun!" Spirit said as Miracle who was standing beside their tower clapped his servos together. Sojourner sat propped up on the couch as Miler worked in the kitchen. He peered out with a grin. "Just in time for lunch," Miler said. He walked into the room to pause. "You can't find two finer little mechs to come stay here if you tried."

"Will you find our family?" Sumak asked anxiously.

"That is what we do, infant," Prowl said calmly. "Right now, we should go eat and you can tell me what both of you know. It will help us find your family that much faster."

They nodded then rose walking to the dining room to eat lunch with their protectors. They would tell all they knew and it wouldn't be much but they would feel better with the telling.

-0-At the prison

Sentinel Prime watched as several heavily guarded mechs were marched to one of the several autonomous barracks lock ups in Cell Block A. Standing in one of them watching were the four Stunticons and someone else that he didn't know. In another barracks lock up in the same cell block others watched as well. Prime was stacking up hardcore mechs apparently, all of them Decepticons it would appear. He had heard the sirens the day before and had turned to run to the underground bunker that was big enough to manage their group if they didn't sit down. It was purposefully small to allow their retrieval without much trouble for the jailers. Their comforts didn't compute in the equation.

It was a long tense stranding, then the all clear came and it was announced over their transponders. When they went topside nothing looked changed but there were new prisoners, perhaps officers as well as ships coming down south of them with what The Hourly News declared were the dead. Ship after ship came down. It made them all tense to watch.

Proteus walked to his side to watch. They were the most companionable of the mechs locked in their cell block. "Prime mastered another threat. And a phase sixer too."

They stood silently as they thought over the announcement the night before.

The monitor displayed a special message from the Office of the Primes. The seal was seen, then Optimus Prime's serious face appeared. "This is Optimus Prime. Today we had a threat to our security that was met and overcome by the teamwork and brave effort of our armed forces and those civilians who are associated with us.

"A phase six mechanism came through a space bridge sent to us by Soundwave. His job was to intimidate and organize the non-affiliated groups of renegade Decepticons and marauding pirates into a cohesive threat against us and our sovereignty. We alerted all of the groups of his arrival and offered them sanctuary, all of whom accepted.

"Unfortunately, some of them during the rescue chose to fire upon us and we had to retaliate. They were neutralized but not before many hundreds, perhaps thousands were killed when the ships they were traveling in exploded. We have saved as many as we can and have brought back the bodies of the dead. We will bury them in a mass grave with full honors as befitting any Cybertronian death. I will announce when that will happen and encourage your attendance if you can manage.

"When the signal was given every possible soldier, Seeker and support staff stepped forward. Defensive lines formed near Ceres and on the far side of Mars to protect the Earth. I am incredibly proud of you for what you did without a thought to the consequences to yourselves. We all stood up for this colony and Earth selflessly and I am proud of you.

"Now we have neutralized the threat. We will turn our lives back to normal and resume them with the confidence that the armed forces that we field more than meet the challenge from space. We have a lot to be thankful for and I know in future with solidarity of purpose, we will continue to be safe here in our new home. Until all are one," he said, then the image changed to the Emblem of the Primes.

Sentinel considered the message once more, then Prime. "He faced down a phase sixer, Proteus. I am not sure you understand the significance of that action."

"Perhaps not. But then, I never underestimated Optimus Prime from the beginning," Proteus replied with a side glance. "I don't think you can say the same thing." With that, he turned to walk to his chair to sit. Sentinel stayed by the fence for a bit longer.

-0-TBC June 28, 2014

NOTES: intriguing info about the bots:

Ratchet

According to the hardcover _Transformers: The Movie Guide_:

Ratchet can cannibalize his own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; he carries within him redundant systems for such situations. (This only turns up once in a story though, in one of Titan's issues He can also tow up to 300 lbs over his own weight in vehicle form, and his specialization isn't listed as being a medic, but in actually **getting** to the wounded.

Ratchet is one of the few Autobots that could conceivably give Megatron a decent fight one-on-one before being dismembered and fed upon.

"Ratchet carefully chose his landing site to avoid loss of human life." Yet he is seen crashing in the middle of the street, causing fires and several minor explosions. Maybe Ratchet _thought_ he was avoiding loss of human life.

Ironhide:

**Ironhide** is the Autobots' resident weapons specialist and Optimus Prime's old friend. He is old because he is _hard_. He's probably had enough replacement parts to build a small army, but Ironhide doggedly refuss to roll over and die for anyone. He'll fight to the bitter end and take down more than his fair share of Decepticons in the process.

Ironhide doesn't always see optic to optic with Prime, despite their friendship. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster.

He has more guns than a smaller third world country, and he may or may not have blown up a planet with said guns.

"I'm a soldier. I'm made for war. Your kind simply … are not." -Ironhide's resume for joining the Autobots, Defiance #4

If you look really closely, you can see a large scar over Ironhide's right eye, which is kinda cool.

If you watch his movements when he first emerges from the pool in the first movie, he walks with a slight limp.

In the initial draft of the first movie, Ironhide was not present among the Autobot cast. However, he replaced female Autobot Arcee in later drafts and the subsequent final script.

In the first movie, Ironhide's guns _alone_ have 10,000 CGI parts _each_. Yet this was somehow passed over in the Academy Awards for talking polar bears.

Jazz

First lieutenant, **Jazz** is one happy-go-lucky Autobot. Good-natured and always able to take things in stride, he provides a decent contrast to the more serious demeanor of Ironhide or Optimus Prime himself. He's also a talker, something Ironhide and Prime like to tease him about. He might be the smallest Autobot but he's by no means a coward, willing to take on any foe, big or small.

"Oh, I got something real flashy in mind!" -Jazz gets ready to create a distraction, Transformers, the Game

Sniffle! I love you, Jazz. :*}

"


	76. Chapter 76

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 2 (dd4 76)

Around the town

-0-The Bakery at the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He reopened his store pausing to look around. All of the other orn's morning production sat right where they left it. Bon followed Rampage as they took stock together. Rampage had left with the armada joining a Wrecker ship as it headed out to Ceres to draw a line in the sand as the humans called it. He had studied books, watched videos, downloaded databases and worked out in the Dai Atlas Dojo to relearn what he had come to understand were phenomenal and deadly skills as a warrior. He didn't like doing it but he was approaching his peak again or so said those who remembered.

He had no memories himself. But he had determination. He was going to protect the colony with his life. He had family now, real family and not the menacing siblings who had been such a significantly bad part of his life. He wanted his own family as well. He wanted infants of his own so whatever was needed, if Prime called him, he, Rampage would come.

"We have a mess," he said with a grin.

"Let's get to it then," Bon said cheerfully.

The two of them put their shoulders to the wheel and when their staff arrived, they began to make the impossibly good, impossibly intricate baked goods and take out they were famous for.

-0-The Book Store In The Mall, Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked in looking around. The place was reasonably in good shape. Metroplex had used his store as part of his upward tilt transforming portions of himself back into guns. Books were on the floor but most weren't because Metroplex loved his tenants and they loved him back. It was a wonderful thing to have a business in the precincts of such a being. He always greeted you in the morning when you came to work. He was solicitous of your needs and accommodated suggestions about the shape of your store.

He loved to hear the conversations, to see the traffic of contented individuals and when they had their author's nights … someone of local fame reading their work to a rapt audience, he always tuned in himself. He was the best of the best to those who loved him and everyone who was a tenant in his precincts loved him.

Walking to the first shelf, Larel began to pick up the books that were on the new titles display. He put them there, then worked his way down the fiction aisles until he reached the children's section. It was intact, a fact that didn't surprise him. Metroplex loved children. The rest of the big store beckoned and he worked to straighten up the fiction, non-fiction, original works by local authors, works from Earth and other alien cultures they knew, religious volumes, picture books from just about everywhere and other items you would find in a good bookstore. Candles that burned without flame and emitted fragances beloved by Cybertronians, films and datadisks about Cybertron and other places as well as a very frequented section of all manner of Terran works were straightened.

By the time his staff arrived he was picking up in the cubicles where authors worked every orn writing articles, books and screenplays for the burgeoning film industry. Their 'offices' were here and expectant readers could talk to them about their works and what was coming down the pipe. They could then go and sit in the little dining area and eat lunch, sip the Cybertronian version of coffee and read. It was one of the most popular places in the colony.

It was also the main branch of five in the colony.

-0-Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Charlee walked in and checked over his bar, kitchen and dining areas. Everywhere was immaculate including the big lounge that saw a lot of traffic especially from the bachelor mechs and criminal element of the colony. Skorponok, Blind Spot and Turmoil when allowed out, Barricade and others spent a lot of time here under constant guard playing cards, drinking and watching sports on the many huge monitors around the building.

Wait staff began to arrive, busying themselves before the doors opened. It was going to be a strange orn now that they had come this close to the brink. Charlee would be counting his blessings. He just hoped the clientele would be also.

-0-Dai Atlas Dojo, Tyger Pax, Primal Colony of Mars

They wandered in, the door perpetually open to all at anytime of the orn or night. Some of them checked their arms, others laid down big boxes of pastries procured from the Grocery At Tyger Pax. Hot energon 'coffee' and a pastrie hit the spot as they put up their peds and began to deconstruct the battle and all its many flash(y) points.

By the time Drift and Springer would arrive offspring in tote, the pastries would be eaten, the energon would be brewing again and all would be well with their world.

Until Hercy found out the infants didn't have dollies and things. Then reconn to The Infant Center would be in order.

-0-A recovery ward in the Autobot City Medical Center, Tower 2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They lay in rows upon rows, their hurts being cared for by diligent femmes and mechs, all of them doctors, medics, techs and nurses. The care the sick were getting was outside of their experience in the Decepticons and so was the food. They were attended to with care and consideration, helped to eat and drink, fussed over and assisted like they were Autobots. That armed guards were around didn't dampen the experience one bit.

It was processor blowing.

Some of them were in really bad shape but placed here to receive care because Intensive Care was only taking those who might go to the Matrix. These were bad but doable as Ratchet said the night before. They were. They were also something else that wasn't part of their thinking before. They were relieved, comforted and more than anything else, grateful.

-0-Autobot City Race Tracks, Southside Regional District, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked along the seating row upon row checking it, this place where an expected 250,000 fans were going to be sitting when the race track opened the next orn. An additional 200,000 could be accommodated in the area that bordered the track. The raceway itself was fifteen miles around in total and there was no part of it that wasn't in the viewing field of anyone in attendance.

In the stands where the announcer's booth was facilities for food, drink, emergencies of all manner and kind, lounges for eating and drinking, hanging out and chatting also were available. There were two jumbotrons at either far end of the oval track. They would display everything and anything. In the middle of the field were the workshops for each team. They would be assigned the orn before and the crews who helped the racers get ready would work there to assist during the races.

The track was set up for two kinds of racing. There was the usual automobile format racing common to humans and other species with a fixation for this sort of thing. Then there were foot races which were weighted according to speed, design of the contestants and other factors. They were the most anticipated. Blurr who was favored to dominate here like he did on Cybertron was a master at both formats but excelled in foot racing.

The snack stands groaned with food, their beverage service fed to them from below ground under the stands by a series of pipes. Every possible thing they could do to make this a wonderful experience, this the national sport of Cybertron was done. Now all it would take is the dedication by Prime and the start of the first races.

It couldn't come soon enough.

-0-Back at the home ranch

They walked in and paused, awkwardly withdrawing the infants from their holds. Setting them on the ground, they stared down at the infants as the infants stared up at them. "Time for your nap, babies," Drift said with a smirk.

They were wearing their gear, Wrecker and Femmes kick aft gear and looked adorable. Booties, mittens and hats had been dutifully applied as they worked out the stages they had missed under the critical optics of Old Hercy.

Who knew?

They stood holding their now-to-be favorite dollies, one of Prime, one a tiny teddy bear and the last, a tiny baby duckling.

Drift looked at Springer. "What now?"

"We put them in the crib. Do you wanna try the three cribs or stack them in one?" Springer ask as he took the mech and put him on the table. With infinite care, he removed the clothes and such, then turned to the femmes. Drift let him take the clothing, then the two gently picked the infants up. Walking to the bedroom, they paused. Drift put the femmes in one of the cribs each as Springer set the mech into his own. They stood staring up, then looked around. Walking to the pillows, they sat down, then lay down.

Drift looked at them, then Springer. "Something tells me that this is miraculous."

"I hear ya," Springer said as he picked up a new soft blanket from a stack nearby, the new 'stuff' that Hercy had insisted upon. He covered his mech, then helped with the femmes. Patting them, making sure their toys were in servo, they tiptoed out, then waited expectantly by the doorway. There was no sound.

"That is an act of mercy straight from Primus," Drift said as his tension deflated. "What do you wanna do now? We're stuck here."

"Wanna frag?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Better get it in now. Something tells me that the 'face life is not going to happen for a while," Drift said as he turned to the berthroom.

They both paused in the doorway to listen, then set internal devices to alert them. They entered their room and fell onto the berth. At no time in the intervening groping and groaning did any one of the little infants wake up and make a peep.

It was indeed divine intervention.

-0-26

He turned to go to the store picking up treats for the family. They were going hiking in the Mare for the orn and return at night to go to the movies. There was a rumor that Michael Bey had made another movie but it was being reviewed by the Programming and Production Committee of IntraComm. Word had it that things were very exciting in the movie but no one knew anything beyond the trailers and teasers that played on the human channels advertising it.

Word had it that the 'dinobots' as they were being called were both irate and ecstatic. They were complaining on **!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!** in the call in section about how much more handsome they really were than the movie version. They also were irate that Optimus Prime would both punch Grimlock's face as well as ride him like a tin horse.

It was very amusing radio.

He hurried along heading for their home where his bond and their two children waited. It would be a thrilling hike and a nice ramble back to the city by bus. They now ran daily to the Mare and its trails and campground facilities. Their colony thought of everything.

He disappeared down a metro station to take the train home.

-0-Metrotitan and Company

They went through the bridge created by the Trigger and came out into orbit around Gliese 581 g. He would provide complete services for the garrison there but remain in his battle station mode, rather than city. It would be faster for him to take off to fight if he didn't have to change. He was ready to rock considering the past two orns and determined to regain his reputation in good deeds for the Cause he had been tricked into give up.

"Metrotitan to Camp Gliese Flight Control. I am awaiting your instructions," he said as he found a holding pattern over their camp below.

"**TITAN! GOOD TO SEE YOU! WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED ON MARS!?"** the flight control officer asked.

"I will tell you on the ground. Its a long story. Prepare to transfer flight control over to me upon landing," Titan said.

"I will be delighted," the cheerful voice said. "Are you the base camp now?"

"Affirmative," Titan said as he received the coordinates for landing. He banked, then began to descend. When he finally landed he would be swarmed by grateful Seekers and bots happy to live in a great mechanism and enjoy comforts that were not possible otherwise. He would be delighted to have them and tell the story of the near miss to a rapturous audience who would be happy as clams until he told them that the races would be starting at the new race track the very next orn.

Given that none of them were ready to end their tours before then, it would be a bittersweet group of sourpusses listening to him indeed.

-0-TBC June 28, 2014


	77. Chapter 77

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 77)

First, a shout out to the world. I looked at the traffic report that lists the countries of the readers of this story. They are as follows: United States, Canada, Australia, Denmark, Bahrain, Germany, United Kingdom, **THE NETHERLANDS!**, Malaysia, Finland, Mexico, Russian Federation, Saudi Arabia, Poland, Hungary, China, Spain, Sweden, France, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia, Ghana (AFRICA! WELCOME!), Iceland, Philippines, Ireland, Panama, Switzerland, Vietnam, Argentina, Serbia and Montenegro, India, New Zealand, Bulgaria, Japan, El Salvador, Romania, Greece, Puerto Rico, Czech Revar, Norway, Luxembourg, Italy, Cambodia and even a place they name as Europe. LOL! All of the romantic and exotic faraway places of my dreamy youth are here to read this. I am honored and so happy. Welcome to the story all of you. It is so wonderful to write for you. (Being a total clutz, I put Germany in twice and left out The Netherlands. I will now join Orion and Han in the corner.) :D:D:D

-Me, up here in the north lands

On with the show...

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Jazz walked from his office to the command deck pulling a chair for the table. Sitting, he lay the datapad down as he consulted the master data map that was on the table. When he found what he wanted, he tapped the table to get Prime and Prowl's attention. They glanced up. "I think we found the colony that's bein' pillaged for bots," he said.

Prime nodded. "What do you know?"

"We found it here," Jazz said as he pointed to a small star system 50 light years away from Earth. We found it in the databases of the 'Con groups. They found the infants and saved them," Jazz said glancing up. "They had a weak moment obviously," he said with a grin.

Prowl snorted. "Obviously," he said with a trace of mockery at the very notion either Derelict, Incite or Crossfire could spare a moment of concern for anyone else without remuneration.

Jazz chuckled, then continued. "This world has two large settlements of aliens and one of our people. The aliens are smart, technological and came after our people settled the planet. There was peace until the organics figured us out. Then they used control devices to get what they wanted. Apparently, they capture bots to do the work and sell the babies to each other for political and economic gain. Fraggers. They have some sort of status thing … some sort of ego arms race going on with it and having the infants is a status symbol of some kind. I don't really get it but that's what's in the data."

Prime nodded. "How advanced are they if we came and shot the place up?"

"They aren't up to our standards. According to the spotty intel that we have, they only have the one electrical disruptor device to offer against us." Jazz consulted the data, then nodded. "Conventional arms. Outclassed in every category. If we went there to get our people back they wouldn't be able to prevent it."

Prime nodded. "Get with Paragon to plan a mission. Bring it to Prowl for troubleshooting. I want our people out of there, the families back together and a lesson taught. Then I want that system marker buoyed so no one else makes this mistake again."

Jazz nodded, then rose to walk to Paragon who had come on shift even though he had been on stand down due to the emergency. He came anyway. Arrow was on duty in the system. They stood together studying the data, then turned to walk to tactical to formulate a rescue plan.

It had stopped being a strange sight some time before.

-0-Security as the evening began to come onward

They walked their beats in the new cities, those just recently named. They were voted upon, the names chosen by the colonists themselves and winnowed down to seven. They were Tagon after the Heights, Stanix for the large population from there, Tyrest out of sentimentality, Hydrax after the plain, Praxus just because, *Prowl*, Protihex also just because and Iacon because Ratchet probably voted ten thousand times himself.

At least that was the rumor.

They were settled with newcomers to some degree each with volumes of room to spare in several of the big districts. The next couple of migrations if they weren't in the category of 'colossal/stupefying' would be accommodated rather easily. The plans were already in place to expand the cities until they interconnected together in one giant urban enterprise, the preferred abode style of a species that built upward to house a population with basically an infinite life span. All of them were patrolled by the Day and Night Watch that had substations all over the place. They were the outposts of the kingdom benignly ruled by Springer the Dude.

As for Springer … the dude who abides ...

They stood in the relatively new headquarters of the Night/Day Watch-Station 1 in the vast structure of Fortress Maximus. When that formidable mechanism moved out to Metrotitan the bachelors and others who lived there to make room for military and civilian civil defense, offices for various entities involved in the same and sleeping suites for those who worked the long term projects that would require resting spots, he made a large area available for the security chief of the colony, Springer, who he loved. They had a great friendly relationship, a bantering 'bro' thing so it was easy to have the Wrecker Chieftain in his confines.

Springer's office was big, nicely appointed and offered a great deal of space for three sparklings to recharge. There were already forces in motion to take care of that problem which centered in the immensely capable servos of Chief Administrative Assistant and General She Who Must Be Obeyed, Maxi, a tiny femme with a great right cross who kept the mostly mech world of Watch mechanisms rolling smoothly. She had been informed that afternoon that there would be infants involved in their life for a while so she had remade the office for them. Three little cribs sat along the far wall where it would be quietest. She had gone to the Infant Center and found blankets, pillows, soft dollies, toys and blocks. They were in a low fenced off area neatly stacked on a soft area rug which would cushion their tiny afts as they sat and played.

There were bottles and the formula diagnosed for them in the small fridge that **HAD** held snacks and beer but now didn't because Maxi had contacted Gypsy, her bestie, right away and fixed that oversight. There were books and a box of infant treats that would be tolerated by their little systems. It was all 'go'.

She had arranged it with the prison of a military general organizing his field of battle. That her ada was an officer in the Autobot Army didn't hurt. (Her atar who was a systems analyst capped the deal. It was fated.)

"Whoa," Springer said as he and Drift walked in, then paused to look around. "Maxi, you are the greatest."

"I am," she said with a grin and a twinkle in her optics as she looked up … way, way up at the two surprised mechs. "Let's see the babies."

They were produced, tiny infants sitting on servos. Maxi, the mother of three little mechs melted around the edges. "Bring them here. We can put them into their play area and they can have some fun."

They walked to the little play area and put the infants down. Maxi stepped over the little fence, then knelt. "This place is for you, infants. All of these toys are yours." She reached over and with dispatch removed their hats, mittens and booties. Leaving their little hoodies on, she turned and dumped out a box of blocks.

The infants stared at the blocks, Maxi, Springer and Drift, Maxi and then the blocks. Then they smiled. In seconds, they were exploring their new toys and playing sweetly together.

Maxi stepped out, then grinned. "Nice infants."

"They are," Drift said. "That's … voodoo, right? You do some mojo or something."

Maxi grinned. "That's right. Voodoo. Don't forget it." She turned to walk to Springer's desk, then sat. A stack of work was on the surface. She glanced up. "I got this. Go."

Both mechs grinned, then turned to walk out. As they did Springer glanced at Drift. "Do you ever have a feeling that you're a spectator in your own life?"

"Every day," Drift said as they walked out to the roll call room to catch up on the business of crime fighting and peace keeping.

-0-Twenty miles south of the main colony

The excavation was begun in earnest as the plans for the permanent human habitat were underway. Bulkhead who would become a first time atar in less than a decaorn led the construction, a very large scale effort considering they were expediting the process. The habitations themselves were being constructed in large sections to be transported and placed later when the infrastructure and ground emplacements were finished. A lot of linkages to the life support structures were laid underground with redundancies built in so that nothing would be compromised if a disaster struck.

It would be huge by human standards as witnessed by the simple plans they had formulated themselves and nearly impermeable to outside influences. The abrasions of sand and wind, the radiation that was constant due to the faint capacity of Mars to shield them and other dangers were nearly nil under the capable servos of the work force. They had become experts at swift secure construction and the colonials knew more about the needs of the humans for a safe secure habitat then the humans did.

It would be a learning experience for the n00bs.

A paved road four lanes wide would lead to here from a newly constructed intersection complete with roundabout that peeled off from the junction where Temple became Metro-City Highway 4. This highway that led to the new and older city-former districts and the Tri-Cities beyond would be the only direct road to the human habitat that was tentatively called Earth 2.

The plans for expanding it to be self sufficient in terms of food supply would be next. Humans on Earth were already chosen and the anticipation was fever pitched. So was the concern about what had just happened at the end of the solar well. That was percolating through the press and the frayed nerve endings of individuals every where.

Ratchet would be the soothing balm for the condition.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet stood, then nodded. "I hope this takes care of most of it. We never said we were perfect nor did we say we were psychic."

"That sort of sums it up. I will be online," Prime said.

Prowl rose and the two turned to walk to the Fortress in-house bridge room. It was a short hop to Diego Garcia where they paused in the Ops Center to get the word on the local vibe. It was general relief padded out with outrage against the 'Cons.

"A win-win," Ratchet said as they stepped outside. Crowds that had gathered to sunbathe and bot watch were startled to see them. Cameras came out and a few braver sorts walked up to say hello. Prowl and Ratchet chatted, then continued onward. Ratchet waved and smiled to the cameras as Prowl nodded. They disappeared into the communications hangar as the crowds gathered around the doors to watch and listen.

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Glenn Morshower sat in front of his monitor, his image feeding back to Earth along with Will Lennox. They sat waiting until Prowl and Ratchet appeared on the split screen. They greeted each other as they waited for the go to general broadcast. When it did, a press conference was set up to speak to them in a large conference room on Earth. There were a couple hundred reporters waiting who represented news services and countries from all over the Earth. Ratchet and Prowl had expected a single moderator with questions so they adjusted. Prowl became more paranoid and Ratchet more relaxed, willing himself to be ready for anything.

Humor went a very, very long way.

After the pleasantries, they began.

"Ambassador Ratchet, it is apparent to us that a battle of some sorts occurred either just outside the system or inside. There was enormous amounts of activity and we lost contact with Mars. What can you tell us about this?" someone from the BBC asked.

"We had a problem that came up all at once and required a major response from us. Some of this will be new to you and some of you might feel a need to exploit what I tell you. I would hope not. I will fill you in as best I can and tell you what we did about it. It is our hope that you will gain confidence from the information.

"We have been monitoring enemy and alien activity in the local group which have taken up residence within striking distance of Earth and Mars. We have continuous Seeker patrols of the system and our post-solar sphere of influence that stretches out nearly 90 light years in all directions. We have placed enhanced detection arrays out in the Oort Field that can reach nearly to Cybertron. Nothing can move without us knowing unless they bear heavy duty cloaking technology.

"There were three renegade Decepticon battle groups taking residence in the local group. There was also a large group of pirates as well. We have been in contact with them seeking their surrender and showing them the might we can field should they make the mistake of trying to launch against us and it has kept them at bay. Then something ominous appeared which changed everything.

"We detected the presence of a phase six mechanism heading this way," Ratchet lied. They would not reveal to anyone the source of their intel to protect the Resistance infrastructure on Cybertron. "A phase six mechanism is something that is hard to imagine but I will try and explain what that kind of mech is. And as far as we know, they are all mechs. We do not know of a femme phase sixer but that is just speculation on our parts utilizing the intelligence which we have.

"Megatron ordered the reformatting of big mechs into something he called his 'Warrior Elite'. They were dangerous and deadly before but he sought and received a scientific based refit of them to make them something much, much more. They are re-armored with a form of metal called ununtrium which can only be found in black holes. It is rare for obvious reasons but as close to indestructible as anything in the universe. They are clad in it, given enhancements in weaponry that can destroy entire planets and generally possess personalities devoid of feeling, empathy and ordinary reason.

"We have dealt now with three of them. Tarn was taken down earlier and is disabled completely. Overlord was taken down and disabled. He is in the custody of Soundwave on Cybertron. Soundwave will never revive him because the moment he does Overlord will kill him for the betrayal of his capture. The fuss at the solar well involved one called Black Shadow.

"He is a mechanism for whom there is nothing of note in his spark. He killed by himself all three billion inhabitants of Rigel IV, 3,003 members of the First Battalion of Autobots in one fight and fended off the combined efforts of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus to defeat him in single combat. It is not known how many populations have been eradicated by this mechanism nor how many planets float through space as dust particles. He is that dangerous, deadly and unmovable.

"He also will work for the highest bidder as he is willing to kill both Autobots and Decepticons for the right price. Both sides fear him. No one can trust him. He was sent here by Soundwave to get the different renegade groups back into the fold to turn them against this system.

"We told the four groups out there that he was here, that he was coming to take command. They all knew they were unable to survive the encounter and even if they fled he would follow. He has an internal energy device that ensures he never has to refuel. He can chase you forever over any distance until he finds you. No one has ever come back from that experience.

"Optimus Prime gave the four groups the offer of sanctuary with strict conditions of surrender. They all four took it and began to come to this system from their own points of encampment. We proposed and fielded a massive response group to meet them and brought them through our deep space bridge one group at a time.

"The first group surrendered as agreed. The others didn't. We had them come through shooting and one managed to slip part of their fleet into the system. We chased a battleship and three cruisers, disabling and destroying them before they even reached Saturn. I am sure you watched it on your arrays. We disabled the transmission to the MCA to keep from causing social dislocation on Earth. Our own people were not allowed to watch. N.E.S.T. was online throughout the process," Ratchet said as Glenn Morshower and Will Lennox nodded.

"We cleared the first two groups, then took the next one. It was a fight but we prevailed. When we came to the last, Black Shadow was closing in and when they came through the bridge, he did too because he cloaked himself with technology that he either obtained or took from some unknown alien species he encountered. We were unaware that he had done this until he came through and uncloaked a second. The energy it took to enter the bridge with the others drained him a moment and we detected him.

"We immediately began to defend and seek as we also alerted our colony. Every single member of the armed forces, the Seekers, all of the Home Guard and related civilian groups took to flight with half flying to make a line of defense at Ceres in the debris field and the other half making a line past Mars to protect the Earth. Tens of thousands of individuals on ships or flying themselves rose up to defend. All of our population including the humans and Hu-An were directed to go to the shelters. This was the first time we had to call a level 1 alert. Everyone did and the colony was silent and still in minutes.

"Our city formers began to transform, turning housing towers into guns as they waited to defend against this mechanism. One of them was already at the well and turned in pursuit to catch Black Shadow. Metrotitan is our battle platform against big threats and there is no bigger a threat than a phase sixer.

"We found that he passed the defensive line at Ceres cloaked and made his way to Autobot City. He landed and waited, expecting Optimus Prime to follow. We did and came to land there, meeting him in the middle of the Military Airfield in the center of the colony. It was a very terrifying situation but we gathered with Prime, Seeker Command, Autobot Command, all of the Senior Autobots to fight this mechanism to the death. We had no expectation that we would succeed but we were there to do this for our people, for Mars and for Earth."

It was intensely silent. The BBC reporter spoke again. "What happened, Mr. Ambassador?"

"We had to kill him but there was no expectation of success. This was a phase six mechanism. A world killer. There are really no ways to destroy a phase six mechanism. It was very desperate, then we remembered something that Commander Jazz, our Chief of Intelligence and Counter Intelligence told us about them which he discovered in the files of one of the Decepticons we had in custody from an earlier fight. It saved us all from certain death," Ratchet said with conviction.

TBC June 29, 2014

NOTES: I am editing the story to re-post it without boo boos and when I come across something funny I think I'm going to re-post it. Nothing like a laugh to make the day swing. Moi la!

The Diego Diaries: Football Schmutball 1 (dd3 558) edited

**-0-Morning at the Homestead, Apartment 24/25, Mare Tranquilitatis, et al...**

Everyone sat at the table noshing madly. The Day of Days on the High Holy Calendar of **!FOOTBALL!** had arrived so the twins had delivered the infants and Bluestreak to Ratchet and Ironhide. Leaving to go to their locker room and whatever footballers did pregame, bearing the blessings and hope of the genitors as they left, the rest settled in. The door opened again with newbies entering to exclaim over infants. Mirage and Jazz parked themselves. "I can't stay long. I have stuff to do but I want to be here in the pre-losing run up," Jazz said with a chuckle before getting nailed with pillows and various toys that were handy.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who sat with Prowler on his lap. "Grand Central Station has nothing on us."

Ironhide snorted. "Tell me what I don't know."

The door opened again. "We're here." Old Hercy and Kup wandered in followed by Lon, Springer and Drift. "Sit down somewhere, old mech," Springer said. "Since I'm family, I can say stuff like that."

"Is that so?" Kup said sitting down next to Ironhide. Hercy looked at the infant sitting up on Ironhide's lap, the one grinning madly at him. "That sparkling looks like Prowl."

"That sparkling is Prowl's shadow," Ironhide said proudly. "Old mech had a fever when he made the protoform. If the next one looks like Optimus, then we'll have a complete set."

Ratchet laughed aloud. "You give me ideas, Ironhide."

"Oh slag," Ironhide said with a grin.

The door opened again. Venture, Kestrel, Tagg and Miler stepped in followed by Tie Down, Ravel and Appa Ratchet. "Hi. We heard the party is here." Behind them on a leash, Dawg waddled in after spending the night with the grandgenitors who were debating getting a pet of their own. He was their trial run. He walked to the window and after a moment enduring licks and the bouncing around of Spot, he collapsed into a big puddle on the floor. A huge vented sigh signaled the end of his participation in the waking world. Spot stared at him, then settled beside Dawg resting his helm on his paws, his optics watching everyone around the room.

They all settled on their chairs and couches, then the door opened again. Blackjack, Alor and Flint walked in, exclaimed over the sparklings, snagging several, then sat. "This is where the elite meet to eat?" Flint said with a smirk at Ironhide who had to move over to allow others to sit. His sparkling was bouncing on the knee of his ada so he couldn't say anything. Alor would have clocked him if he tried.

**TODAY WAS CHAMPIONSHIP FOOTBALL DAY! HANG THE PROPRIETIES!**

Then the door opened again.

"What the frag?!" Ironhide asked to no one who was listening or to anyone else who could have but chose not to because no one cared.

Like that.

Bumblebee entered and grinned. "Aid is on the game list for medical. I thought I would come and hang out here until game time. I heard Lon was here." He greeted his pal, then both scrunched onto a couch.

Then the door opened again. Prowl looked inside, then paused. Pulling a camera, he took several snaps, then subspaced it. "Don't you look compacted."

"Slagger. Get in here. We don't have enough mechs in this room," Ironhide said.

Prowl snorted, then stepped to one side. Elita, Jetta and Arcee stood in the doorway looking in. "Mind if we come inside?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

"If you can. Ironhide, get the shoe horn out," Ratchet said with a grin. They all entered, Prowl standing. "I have to go in a moment. The guests of the nation," he said with a slight cough, "should be finishing up breakfast. Then Starscream, Rainmaker, Silverclaw and Nitro are going to take them on a tour of Aerie Hill and the new construction. That should take them to game time."

"Sounds like fun," Ironhide said with a grin. "Starscream should make them cry. When is Soundwave due?"

"We're getting him in a joor. What we need to do now is parcel out the younglings," Prowl said.

"We will take the trine infants," Miler said glancing at Kestrel and Tagg who smiled and nodded. "We can also get your little mechs and Miracle. We'll get all of them to the game and parcel them out there. Right Ravie? Kes?" Both sweet mechs smiled and nodded.

"We will keep your sparklings and Sunspot," Tie said nodding to Ratchet. "That will leave who?"

"Old Hercy," Ironhide said. "Who gets him? Old mech might get lost."

"I'll wrangle him," Kup said chomping on his stogie.

"**SINCE WHEN, YOUNGLING!?"** Old Hercy asserted.

Snorts around the room took care of that. Lon who was sitting next to Bumblebee with a worshipful look of joy on his face at being included in a familial bull session with legends perked up. "We can help can't we, Bee?" he asked glancing at his best non-Watch friend.

Bee looked at him like he was out of his processor, then glanced at Ratchet with real actual fear on his face. Ratchet grinned. "That would be outstanding, Lon."

Then the door opened. Wheeljack trailing Perceptor stood on the threshold, then grinned. "Wow. Looks like a refugee ship hold in here."

Snaps were had when both sat.

That got all the love it deserved, then they were squeezed in. Ratchet looked at Jetta and Elita who were enjoying themselves just a ***SMIDGE*** too much. "Where's Magnus? I think we have a spot for him under the table."

Arcee chuckled. "He's somewhere. I think he's part of the group showing the smart afts Aerie Hill."

"Oh joy. Lucky them," Ironhide said.

"That's **my mech** you're talking about there," Arcee said smirking at Ironhide. "Elf."

The room paused a moment, then all optics landed on Ironhide. "Frag that," he said with a slight smirk.

"What about it, Prowl? You arrange the duty schedule," Arcee asked with a grin.

Ironhide looked at Prowl, a fellow Praxian with a severe astronomically jaundiced optic. It didn't matter. "Elf," Prowl said with a smirk.

The amusement level in the room woke Dawg up so he added his own jaundiced optic to the mix, then closed both to snore once more.

Football, schmutball.

"Jazz and Ironhide. Will they be enough or should I volunteer Magnus?" Arcee asked as innocently as she could.

Prowl looked at Arcee and did the math. "Yes," he said.

That won universal approval from all in the room. Then the door opened.

Again.

Neo and Laret holding Fifi walked in and paused. "My. The party appears to be here."

"Join up. We're having door prizes later," Ratchet said as he watched Drift and Springer bring chairs from other rooms like (a) good son(s-in-law). Everyone settled. Then Ratchet grinned expectantly. "What's going on that needs to be told? Inquiring processors need to know."

Everyone looked at him, each other, then shook their helms.

"Nothing." "Nope." "Don't know anything. I came here to find stuff out." "Don't ask me." "I'm afraid, Wheeljack." "I don't know nothing." filled the air for a moment.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Slaggers."

Everyone grinned. They knew better than to tell anything to the Mad Doctor of Floor 24. Ratchet sat back. "Today is a day of days. Today my younglings are going to rise to the occasion and slag the Poseurs of Praxus back to the beginning of the beyond."

Nothing like stirring the pot. Two can play at that game.

Everyone glanced at Prowl who sat with a textbook expression of serenity on his face. Pausing a moment, he turned to Ratchet. "Excuse me. Did you say something?"

The place nearly burst into flames.

**-0-AT A GAME: VOS V KAON:**

Kaon would claw their way to the finals.

Vos would try but Kaon had a dream.

It was a little dream. They dreamed that their town would be first at something good. They dreamed that they would finally be the best among Cybertronians at something more than public drunkenness, unwed births, homelessness, seedy bars, tax evasion, potholes, number of free ranging pleasure bots and their pimps, poor sanitation, protoform wasting, tenement fires, birth defects, insanity, business failure, public indifference, youth gangs, elder abuse, road team criminality, banned substance production, domestic violence, hunger and pestilence.

They wanted to be first at football.

It was their dream.

It was a small dream.

They were prepared to kill to achieve it.

**-0-SPRINGER IN A GAME AFTER GETTING PUNCHED IN THE FACE IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE:**

Springer smirked and turned raising his arms in the inevitable way that all losers did no matter how big they fucked up. The moment they were pulled from their debacle/debris/broken carcasses/hoola hoops, they would inevitably raise their (usually broken) arms in victory. The crowd who really understood that anyone who did that was a loser/idiot/peewit/goober/ding dong/slagger/jack aft and/or git would roar anyway. It was usually entertaining, their great fail and Springer was going not to be the exception to that cold hard fact.

The crowd went nuts.

And so it goes … ;D Happy weekend wherever you are.


	78. Chapter 78

The Diego Diaries: Talk (dd4 78)

-0-At the conference

Ratchet paused, then nodded. "Commander Jazz had found a command sequence that was built into them without their knowledge. Megatron feared that given their perfect form and phenomenal abilities they would become a threat to him and Black Shadow **would** be. Overlord only wanted to defeat Megatron in single combat, to test himself. Tarn and Sixshot are loyal to Megatron as are two others that we are aware of … Killmaster and Heretech. There could be others and they very well may be but we don't have hard information.

"What he had his team do was build in a sequence that when uttered shut them down immediately. It was at that most desperate of moments that it was remembered. Optimus Prime called it out and Black Shadow fell to the ground deactivated. It is impossible to tell you what that moment meant to all of us as we gathered there to fight in all likelihood to the death for everyone in this solar system. It was as if a cloud passed away from the sun."

It was silent. Then another reporter, one from the Associated Press spoke. "Mr. Ambassador … what was the likelihood that you as a group would be able to overtake him and what if not was the likely outcome for both Mars and us here on Earth in your experience with this kind of being?"

"There would have been no likelihood that even as a group we could defeat this mechanism. His power and armor as well as his arms are just too strong. Some of the city-formers that live on Mars could have rendered him inert long enough for us to disable him in ordinary circumstances but he has the ability to cloak not only himself but his signature against detection. That is how he got to Mars, by slipping through our lines because we could not detect him. If he had not been rendered inert, it would have very likely been the end of all life both on Mars and Earth. He enjoys doing what he calls 'wiping the slate clean'."

It was silent a moment, then a French reporter spoke up. "There are those who say that your presence in this system keeps them coming. What say you to that, Mister Ambassador?"

"It would be a forlorn hope for those who do. You cannot underestimate the offense Megatron feels for this system and his captivity. International N.E.S.T. forces, soldiers, sailors, airmen and women from countries all over the Earth stepped forward to defeat him two times already. He does not forgive or forget. The idea that he creates and utilizes individuals like Black Shadow and Heretech should clear up the idea that Megatron can understand and practice reason. He cannot and he won't."

"Where is this Black Shadow now and what do you plan to do with him if anything? What will the Decepticons think when they find he never comes back?" a woman from Norway asked.

"He is placed in deep punitive stasis lock because of the threat he imposes. Shockwave is also in stasis lock but it isn't punitive. We don't hold to cruelty in the Autobots but we have taken extraordinary measures to ensure that without a great number of steps and individuals among whom the process has been parted out, with only Optimus Prime knowing all among whom it is, no one will by themselves be able to revive either of them. Tarn and the Decepticon Justice Division who we deactivated and imprisoned recently, Shockwave who was first to be taken down and now this one … Black Shadow … all of them will never see the light of day again. As for Black Shadow not showing up … he has always gone his own way and not coming back would not be viewed as unusual and/or worrisome. He is a predator for hire and would kill either side if the price was right."

"What can we do to prevent the entry into this system of others like him? You have said there are others out there," a reporter from Belgium asked.

"We are taking extraordinary measures within and without the system to ensure that we can find them before they get close. You have to understand … you are expecting perfection and we are delivering a level of security slightly less but that which even Cybertron never enjoyed. We have deep space arrays that give us the lead in weeks for those who approach. We have space bridges that can take us anywhere in the universe and bring us back in seconds. We fly sorties around the clock and have since the beginning with our Seeker armada. Their professionalism and dedication is legendary.

"Our Home Guard is skilled to a high degree which frees up our professional army so that we can field responders day and night at a moment's notice. Our colony is built around the sudden need to go into battle by those who live there. I assure you that as concerned as you are about the threat that exists, so are the families of our soldiers who bear the brunt of the sacrifice.

"We have science and technology that is miles ahead of the enemy and as we recover more and more skilled technicians, scientists and inventors with each migration, we expand our abilities and tech to be ready for anything. Our resolve is one of our greatest assets. Our people do not have families where they aren't prepared to defend and we have hundreds if not thousands of families in our colony. We will defend Mars and Earth to the last mech and femme. Your fate is ours too."

"As you know, Ambassador, we have had clashes and terroristic acts of violence by those who wish you and your people to leave. What is your message to them?" a reporter from The Netherlands asked.

"I would think that Black Shadow is the best message we can give about the levels of violence and destruction that Megatron can field. I would suggest that you consider what would have happened if we were not here to defend you. The threat was extreme. Every civilian and professional soldier, every Home Guardsman and femme rose to go to fight the menace. It was deadly and real. It was enough for us to tell nearly five million Cybertronians, nearly 700 Hu-An and over a hundred humans to go underground and stay there. We have not had a reason to use our shelters until now. There has never been a threat like this short of an asteroid of extinction-making proportions head this way in 64 million years. It would have been worse if he had landed and finished off the Earth. Nothing would have survived his arrival. When you turn your guns onto your own people, terrorists, not only are you showing them your extreme cowardice, you are telling them that you have become an ally of Megatron. And I would say to them … he will not welcome you to his bosom. He will extinguish your spark himself."

It was silent a moment, then a reporter from Argentina asked a question. "What can Earth do if anything to help prepare for such threats?"

"We can stand together in solidarity. We can both acknowledge our vulnerabilities and work to overcome them which starts I believe and is assuaged by our unity. We have to acknowledge what is before us and take the measures that are necessary to protect everyone. If it were even possible that leaving this system would have protected you against the Decepticons we would have. But it won't. We have to agree upon what reality is and defend it," Ratchet said.

The questions would go one for nearly an hour, some of them re-phrasings of the same ones until the conference was concluded. Ratchet turned, then paused staring down at the humans watching him. An Air Force sergeant looked at him. "It was that bad?"

Ratchet nodded. "It was. But we got him."

"Thanks, Ratchet," he said with a sigh. "This is fucked isn't it."

"Sometimes. But we're here with you for the duration," he said as the others nodded. He chatted a moment, then walked out with a pensive Prowl. Prowl had answered a couple of questions, then stepped back to allow Ratchet to do his thing. They walked along the tarmac, entered the Embassy, then left for Mars.

It would be good to get home.

-0-Edging toward evening

They began to gather, the untold multitudes for this, the dedication of the race tracks that would herald the return of their national sport. The crowd was expected to be massive with first come, first to stay. Given their population of nearly five million and the facility's top capacity barely reaching half a million, it was decided that they would broadcast from every conceivable angle the proceedings and only allow the allotted number to actually come inside.

You snooze, you lose.

The sun was still asserting itself against the gathering dusk but it wouldn't be long before the overhead lights would come on along with the jumbotron. Excitement was gathering among the thousands already there as bars and public rooms all over the colony were filling up as well with those who wanted to watch in the company of a good brew and friends.

Humans might not be surprised that the national sport was racing. They were after all formatting on vehicles. Few knew that in the distant past, the lower castes were just that to the ruling elite, vehicles, machinery and nothing more. They were in their own way wholly independent organisms even when once in societal bondage. Anyone could become a vehicle and go somewhere.

It was going to be a great evening of sport.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They finished up their evening chores around the habitat, then high tailed it … those who weren't on duty … to the Sciences Habitat where everyone who was going to the races agreed to meet. Excitement was in the air as they buzzed as a group on their segways to the huge domed building that was lit up with evening lights as the sun began to descend behind tall towers and the curve of Mount Olympus. It was a long ride to the race tracks several miles south of Metro-City District 2 where the newcomers were settled. They didn't see Swan who was south of the area digging in the dirt with Kappa and Swoop who grabbed him as often as they could but the others minus Titan were comfortingly there gleaming in the fading sunlight of day.

Traffic was heavy to the turnoff that led to the giant facility which was just now lighting up with the tower illumination that would hold back the deep darkness of a cold Martian night. They buzzed along the sidewalk that bordered all of the highways carefully going around those who were walking and the odd small car or motorcycle format that was going that way too.

By the time they reached the race tracks the lines would be long but moving steadily as they entered through the special doorways that small formats used that let them go to the box seats just for them that were held on the midway point of the stadium seating. It put them nearly at ground zero and were the best seats in the house.

Sometimes it paid to be small.

-0-At the Residence of the Primes

Optimus sat in his office going over the preliminary plan to liberate the colony from which the five infants were members. The two who were living with them were very sweet and anxious to see their families. It lit more of a fire than usual under him to make that possible. As he sipped his 'tea' he considered the projects that were on the A-list of 'must-do soons'.

Now that the hoo-haw had died down a tad, there was the question of Gliese 581 g which was more problematic than even before after this. He also had to let Soundwave know of his wrath, dedicate the race tracks, field a hundred other problems that were listed somewhere in his helm as well as get his two joors of school service in this quarter. He saw movement, then stared downward.

Miracle was staring back up at him, a gigantic smile on his little Optimus face. Prime felt the warmth of his love for his children suffuse him. He felt he would never get used to the idea that he had infants of his own. He picked the baby up, kissed him, then stood him on his desk top. "Hello," he said with a grin.

Miracle smiled. "Atar. We go there?" he asked about something or other, the miracle of communication still resonating to his father.

"Wherever you want to go, son," he said before he stood, then picked up his boy. Turning to walk around the big desk, he exited the home office to join his children in the living room. Soon they would all be going to the races.

-0-Elsewhere

"What now?"

"That hat and those little mittens."

Drift picked up the tiny clothing handing it to Springer. For some reason, Drift had become the gofer (this and that) while Springer became the dresser (of the infants). Somehow, it was comical and right watching the Autobot doom bringer gently tugging almost microscopically small booties on the tiny peds of little femmes. The little mech was already garbed as he stood on the table top watching the little girls get dressed up.

Springer straightened, then looked at them. They stood looking back up. Two femmes wore yellow booties, yellow mittens, a yellow hoodie with the words "Martian Femmes Kick Aft" in black glyphs as well as yellow matching knit caps that allowed their tiny finials to poke out cutely.

The little mech was kitted out in bad ass black Wrecker inspired gear, his booties, mittens and knit cap matching as well. Springer grinned. "They are so cute. Did you get pictures?"

Drift pulled a camera and got snaps. "There, Grandma."

"Slagger," Springer said as he turned to collect soft blankets, toys, a pillow for each of them and other niceties. They arranged their holds for infants, their kit and sustenance. When all was finalized, the doors slid shut and all was well. "Remember. If some drunk takes a shot at you, we're packing."

"Amazing how that expression changes when you have infants," Drift said with a chuckle as they checked their arms, then turned to go. It would be patrol time at the race tracks as well as all over the colony on this, the first orn of the rest of their racing life.

They would get one of the best views there. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-At the Residence

"I think its a good idea for Kes and Tagg to watch on television," Prowl said as he scurried around getting the infants ready for the races. All of them were going including Sumak and Westie. They stood in their gear with the others as Rambler took care to feed his cat and Prowl marshaled the troops with his usual anal attentiveness. Prime himself sat on a chair with a grin and Miracle. They would be on their way in seconds.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

Ratchet lined them up inspecting the troops. A femme wearing a tulip covered cap and her fuzzy coat with mittens because the temps were -100 degrees Fahrenheit tonight grinned up at him. "Do I pass?" she asked.

Ratchet grinned. "When didn't you?" he asked.

Orion with his 'My old man is a truck' hoodie with its cartoon vehicle proudly bearing 'Ironhide' on its side **…** **"HA-HA-HA, RATCHET!"...** grinned up at him too.** "ADA! I ME GO YOU!?"**

"That about covers it, Spud." Ratchet looked at Praxus who was grinning as he stood holding Sunspot's servo. Both little mechs wore brown camouflage hoodies and hats that they saw while looking in a Cabella catalog for pictures to cut out. They were adorable. Spot who sat next to them wore a warm dog coat that was Cabella camo too, something that Sunspot insisted he should have because he 'might get cold, Atar'. "The troops pass inspection, General Ironhide," Ratchet said glancing at his old mech who was getting Prowler ready. "Did he do his home work?"

"He did. He gummed his new shape … square. He also thinks that yellow is a fine color. Mech ate a cookie, took a nap and sang me some songs when we were doing data work this afternoon to clear the desk," Ironhide said as he slid the smiling infant swaddled and tucked into his Seeker bag into his blanket lined carry hold. "Why don't you hand me Praxus," Ironhide said as Ratchet handed the sweet little mech to his atar. In he went too.

"I guess that leaves me you two," Ratchet said as he grinned down at Orion and Hero. They grinned back. They were stuffed into a toy filled, blanket lined carry hold as well. Then all that was left was Sunspot and Spot. "I would stuff you in too but Spot would be a tight fit."

"He would," Sunspot said with a smile. "Will we get to sit with Spirit and T-Bar?"

"It's required," Ratchet said as he walked to the door. He held it open as his dog, little mech and big one stepped out. The door closed silently behind them as well.

TBC June 30, 2014 **edited 7-9-14**

I was going to do more but re-ordering the mix up took FOREVER! Let me know if I am still screwed up. I think I killed my last brain cell. :D:D:D


	79. Chapter 79

The Diego Diaries: Fast 1 (dd4 79)

-0-At the races

When Prime and Company entered the facility to find their way to their box, the cameras picked him up for the jumbotron at the end of the raceways. It was over four hundred feet wide and four hundred feet tall with a curved surface that dazzled in clarity, a massive monitor beyond the scope of humans to explain when asked later about it. When their images were on the screen, the humans were over fifty feet tall. Prime's image appeared and the crowd rose to their feet stamping and exclaiming as loudly as they could their approval of their great leader.

Prime waved as he continued forward, a stunned Sumak sitting on his arms. Behind him carrying Westie with Sojourner in his hold, Prowl followed. Miler who had Rambler and T-Bar while Venture carried Spirit with Miracle in his hold followed as well. Into the stands they went to the box set aside for Prime and his family. Already there grinning broadly, Ironhide and family stood waiting. Springer and Drift were on the grounds in front of them chatting over the wall that separated the stands from the standing room.

On the other side of Ratchet and Company was the trine including a revived Bluestreak, Ravel and Tie Down who were holding the twinnies and Kaon as well as an assortment of pets that were cowering or bouncing around their peds. They made it in, then put infants down inside the closed box whose door swung shut. "How is genitorhood coming along?" Prime asked as he grinned at the former missus.

Springer chuckled. "It's fragged. You?"

"Can't complain," Optimus said as he winked. "Prowl won't let me."

"You better believe it," Prowl said with a slight smirk. Then he fixed a gimlet optic on Springer and Drift. "You **do** realize those three infants are loaners? **All** infants are **mine**."

Springer laughed, then glanced at Drift who was smirking. "**NOW** he tells me."

They chatted together for a while, then the sound of the Anthem of the Primes came over the public address system and the internal channels most used at big public gatherings to hear what was said. Everyone stood silently looking across the vast arena at the flags of Cybertron and the Primes. They fluttered slightly in the breeze. By this time next week, the contest to design a Cybertronian flag for Mars would be concluded by majority vote on the Community Bulletin Board. Sunstreaker and Sadee had entries as well. Both made the final vote cutoff.

When the music finally stopped a roar of gigantic proportions rose into the air as Optimus Prime stepped over the low wall and entered the crowd to walk to the track and the ceremony beyond. The crowd parted for him as he walked through them to get to the oval. They touched him, spoke to him, gripped his servo and he took his time to acknowledge, speak and comfort them in return.

He reached the track, then continued to where Ultra Magnus, Jetta and the construction crews stood waiting. Jetta had ordered the crews that had built the facility to appear and they did, crowds of them self conscious and extremely happy to have their efforts acknowledged at all let alone publicly, something that NEVER happened on Cybertron. Pausing before the group, Prime grinned. "Who would have thought that three urchins from the ghetto would be here like this?" he asked Magnus and Jetta.

Jetta chuckled. "I did."

Magnus looked at Jetta, someone he had known since he was sentient, then grinned himself. "Knowing you, I would believe that." He looked at Optimus with great affection. "It is yours to inaugurate, Orion."

"Thank you, Deion." Prime looked at Jetta, then hugged him. "Thank you, Jetta. Thank you, all of you for what you do every orn." He gripped Magnus's servo, then turned to the others. Walking among them, he thanked them personally, talked to them, acknowledged their great effort and when he had accomplished that, he turned to walk to the track. He stood before his people, looking all around at them, comforted in their great happiness and solidarity. Emotion swelled inside himself and he felt it become bigger. He closed his eyes and let it.

A warmth suffused him, then a light grew as his aura began to brighten. It increased becoming more visible even to the humans who watched him as transfixed as the rest of the vast crowd. All over the colony in homes and clubs, restaurants and bars, everyone became silent as they watched.

Something began to be felt by everyone there, something alive and old. It reached out and surrounded them, a love so perfect, so complete that it could only come from one place. They looked at Prime who stood with his arms outstretched, as if reaching out to embrace all of them. The warmth and light rose up, seemingly filtering into the universe as the differences and distinctions seemed to melt away under its love and presence. Then it began to recede until it was gone leaving everyone oddly anguished by its absence.

Optimus stood a moment, an expression of great peace on his handsome face. Then he lowered his arms finding himself back in reality again. He looked at the stands finding the ones he loved the most. The were there, their faces filled with love for him. He looked at the ones in the center with him, all of his friends and comrades who had worked so hard for all of them and followed him no matter what the emergency or duty. Half of them had knelt as they looked at him. He nodded, then stepped forward walking to the track where he stopped. He transformed, then began to drive around it, the fifteen miles of its perfection, its mathematically derived immaculate construction. Nowhere in this or any other non-Cybertronian world would a track be made to such exacting specifications than this one.

They watched him drive it, the journey that would launch all others and when he came back to his starting point, he transformed again. He turned to nod at the group in the middle watching him. They nodded and bowed to him, watching him as he made his way back through the crowd who parted reverently, silently to let him pass. As he did, they reached out to him, some of them taking his servo. When he reached the wall, he stepped over it, then took Miracle into his arms.

That was when the spell was broken. That is when the roars and stamps of approval nearly brought the house down.

Literally.

-0-Glenn Morshower and Company

The humans watched the spectacle and saw in the congratulations and great affection among the bots eons of companionship and comradery through all hardship and travail. These individuals had been friends when their own species was still peeling bananas in the tree tops. It was a strange realization each time they had it that life had gone on in a civilization as old as time, on streets and in cities while their own was not even born yet.

Time spun and life went on everywhere. When humans first began to stand upright and walk on the ground, Cybertron was already a ruin. When they first began to make cities like Catal Huyuk* ten thousand years ago trading hunting-gathering for a more settled life, Megatron was breaking over the arctic to crash into the snow on his quest to find the AllSpark. Arachnid and her minions came shortly behind him, digging in to wait for his word, something that would never come.

Optimus and the bots that they loved would have been looking for the AllSpark, searching for the relic everywhere. Humans in their stone aged ignorance would blissfully go about their business unaware that the events unfolding at that time without their knowledge would haunt their descendents in some distant future. That the Autobots could find this particular nondescript star among the countless multitudes and help them against that danger was enough for Glenn Morshower to believe in a higher power. That the higher power of the Autobots included them when it made itself known was an honor he didn't take for granted. If his face mask was not on, he would wipe away his tears.

So would a lot of the others.

The crowd in the middle dispersed as a pace car entered the track driving slowly around. It was Smokescreen chosen because he had won a contest so he drove his sparkling format around the track taking the acclaim of the spectators. In the control booth, Jazz and Blaster set up the race cards as they were filled out. There would be a lot of races that night, most of them distance runs. The last race of the night would be a three way with Blurr on the card. It was considered to be a blow out.

Someone was sure to rupture themselves trying to catch him, the poor dumb fragger.

The first race was announced, a line up of four vehicles, all of them sleek and powerful. None of the names were familiar but none of the humans cared. All they wanted to see was how fast these mechanisms could go when they put metal to the pedal. A light signaled the start and they go'ed. They went so fast it took a moment to see them as they barreled down the long track toward the first turn, a long slow S turn with three major swerves. They took it as a group, then one of them bumped another as they reached a straightaway before the next set of S turns. To the humans' astonishment, that vehicle flipped in the air twice, then landed and rolled several more times in the center of the track.

:What the hell. I think I'm going to like racing: Bobby Epps said as he held his son in his arms. His son grinned and nodded too.

A caution light came and everyone slowed angling even so for the lead. The mech in the middle sat up, counted and walked properly for the medics, then ran to jump and transform back. When he caught up the light changed and it was on.

:**RATCHET**!:

He looked down at the humans, to Jessie who was waving madly at him. :What, sweetness?:

:Is this full contact racing?: she asked with a giant smile on her face.

:Yes. Didn't anyone tell you?: Ratchet replied with a smile of his own.

**:OH HELL NO! I LOVE YOU GUYS!:** she said as everyone around her nodded. They turned forward to cheer on the strangest yet most awesome motor vehicle race in the solar system.

Ever.

It took fifteen more laps and three flying crashes into the infield to determine the winner of the race. It was the guy who wasn't limping as badly as the others at the end. The crowd lost its shit as the first race of many more to come was awarded. All over the colony everyone was cheering for a data clerk from Off World-Requisitions who had won. They didn't really know his name now and they wouldn't tomorrow but for the time it took to get his medallion and limp to the repair stations in the middle of the field for a new heel strut, he was king of the world.

Then the next two races were held. One of them was for the big bruisers. Think dump trucks having a race around the Indy 500 course.

Only cuter.

They had a twenty lap race with pauses for transformations and fist fights, something altogether allowed in the 'heavy weight-wide load' division. It was one of the bigger crowd pleasers. The fights were pretty strategic. One would get ahead, then transform. When the other three approached it was on. A grand melee by bots bigger than normal sized vehicles brought the crowd to their peds every time. **And** it would be noted, the big bots knew that. It wasn't so much a race to the finish by the fastest. It was a race to the finish by the bot who was still moving at the time.

Huge flurries of fighting interspersed by agonizingly slow high speed chases were the allure of this weight division. Points were awarded on form. That is, every punch and gut rending hairpin turn rendered upright counted toward the finish. How many times you were the instigator of fighting counted too.

All in all, it was a sweet science.*

By the time the four lumbered over the finish line, the finish had to be consulted by the referees because they were that close. A huge mechanism whose alt format was a D-8 cat took the honors and happily danced his way to triage.

:I love this. I think I love it as much as football and I love football. I wonder what other sports they have?: John Fulton asked no one in particular.

Everyone around him nodded in agreement anyway.

-0-An hour later

The third card of races were listed. These were in the 'mid range sports car-skates only' class. As it was announced everyone turned to look up at the twins. They weren't in their box. Turning to look down at the field, they were seen skating to the starting line trailed by their trainers and top mechanics.

Top mechanic for Sunstreaker: "Okay, slagger. Don't get too cocky. Take him out to win, not to annihilate."

"Top mechanic for Sideswipe: "Okay, fragger. Kick his tailpipe so far up his aft he will have to pour his energon down his own exhaust mechanism to eat."

Both grinned. Both nodded. Both joined four other speed demons at the starting line.

Referee: "Okay, you slaggers. Do it right. You know the rules. I will kick your afts out of the race if you frag up. Earth is watching. Don't be slaggers."

Everyone grinned. Everyone nodded.

There were no rules for this class of race.

They hunkered down. The light changed. They go'ed.

TBC July 2, 2014** edited 7-3-14**

-0-NOTES

sweet science: an old fashioned term for boxing.

Catal Huyuk: a settlement in Turkey (Anatolia) that is among the oldest known human permanent (or semi permanent) habitations known to exist. Think about 10,000 years ago.


	80. Chapter 80

The Diego Diaries: Race (dd4 80)

-0-On your mark …

They go'ed.

A roar of tires spinning and arms flailing commenced as six of the fastest mechanisms on two wheels burned rubber on their way to glory. Flashing like demons, they blazed down the straightaway to the first of the 'S' turns that made the track so difficult.

Let us take a pause here to get the big picture.

Imagine a paved racing track that ran for fifteen miles in a rather elongated oval with two sets of 'S' turns no more than three miles into the course and two miles apart. The straightaway was phenomenally straight for just precisely three miles before it would begin a rise that would accommodate the first of three banked 'S' turns. One swerved into the other, then bounded around a third before a two mile straightaway led to three very, very curved hairpin turns. It became incredibly difficult for high speeds at this point, the switchbacks of intensely narrow design defying navigation before four miles of a rather straight run led to a very long curve back to the starting line. Once you rounded that turn there was a curve that went in, then out of the last two miles before passing the finish line for just one lap. Fifteen miles of blazing hell at speeds by some that would be projected to be over a thousand miles per hour lay benignly before everyone.

How was such speed possible?

Phenomenally powerful internal gyros for one. Unbelievable strength, lazer focus and internal correction ability that would be the envy of Mario Andretti was another. The sheer brute strength of these mechanisms just could not be discounted. Some were mechanisms who honed their prowess in war and professional sports in the past. Several were champions of getting out of the apartment of someone else while under fire. A few were cat burglars. Some were peeping toms in their misspent youths. Others just liked to frag with high castes by driving in and out of traffic at high speed, both forwards and backwards, giving the Cybertronian version of the finger as they did.

Afterwards by doing that, a few learned how to take hard corners with Detective Prowl in hot pursuit. Road gang members, speed freaks, criminals, mechs who would never grow up and the twins. That was who and how and why.

Back to the story …

They made it to the first turn, then leaned at nearly 70 degrees to port as they blew into the turn. It was tight around the corner as they sped so Sideswipe slagged the ankle of the mech he was drafting behind sending him spinning into the ether. There was no warning light or flag. In this class race with the speeds they reached, it was considered too much of an intrusion into the mayhem to stop for the bouncer to crawl back. He cartwheeled into the stands on that side of the race track finding on the laps of spectators what he couldn't find on the track.

A soft landing.

They navigated the first turn, then leaned into the second, all five of the survivors becoming nearly one mechanism. What the crowd didn't see were the rabbit punches and jabs that each of them landed as they prepared to go through the next two curves. They were taking the curves at a modest 450 miles per hour, then poured on the speed through the two mile stretch before them.

Sideswipe who was drafting in the middle lowered his helm and head butted everyone in front of him out of the way. Three mechs lifted up, then flew into the air spiraling out to each side of the red hot red and black mechanism. A guttural laugh followed them into the astroturf as they bit the biscuit as some in rural areas would say with enough beer and ESPN*.

Turning again, he rolled like the wind heading onward to victory.

Until Sunstreaker sneaked up on him.

A fist of fury and delight probably making up for some slight back in the orn in the Youth Center in Kaon hit Sideswipe on the aft throwing his mathematically impossible blend of strength, gyros and chutzpah off just a milo of a scintilla of a nano fragment of a particle of a centillimeter. He staggered, then cartwheeled himself. However, instead of landing on the lap of someone's surprised granny who in all likelihood would cop a feel or two before he climbed back out again, Sideswipe landed on his peds and slammed on the breaks. He slid for 200 feet before stopping.

"Frag you, Sunny," he muttered with a grin as he turned on the gas and streaked after the mob and the other stragglers who had managed to beat him to the track.

Sunstreaker who was in the lead with only one mech drafting behind him howled with delight. The incredibly tight trio of hairpin turns were coming and few if anyone could handle a tight inside turn the way he could. Maybe Sideswipe he thought as he leaned into the first one but he was splattered back somewhere in the pack. Or so he thought. It would be a nearly 80 degree angle with his left arm tucked tightly behind his back like a speed skater which he was and his right held high for balance that took him into the turns.

It would blow the minds of just about everyone on Earth for just about forever.

Their physics were certainly different.

The engineering and aerodynamic design departments of Johnson Space Center would require triage.

Sunstreaker and his shadow leaned into the curves and began to negotiate all three of them in tandem. Behind them, it was another story.

Sideswipe blazed up on the three mechs he had tossed who were **VERY **aware he was there and **VERY** pissed at him. Almost as one mechanism they reversed and flying at an astonishing speed backwards prepared to beat his aft into confetti. Anticipating that they would, Sideswipe executed one of the moves even the Bey movie got right and leaped over them into the wild blue yonder. Landing on his skates, he turned and sped onward as the three behind him, fists cocked and vengeance in their optics counted their digits.

He chuckled as he went into the first hairpin turn. /... damn … I **AM** good …/ He blazed onward to catch his brother and the other guy, old what's his name.

-0-In the stands

"**ADA! MY BROTHERS! AREN'T THEY WONDERFUL! I LOVE THEM!"** Sunspot said with an almost impossible sense of love. **"THEY ARE SO FAST! LOOK AT THEM! I THINK THEY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THINGS! THEY WILL WIN THIS! I KNOW THEY WILL!"**

Prowl grinned. "I think you're probably right. No one knows how to cheat like your brothers."

"Coming from you, that's quite the compliment because who knows more about cheating than you, Granny?" Ratchet said with a giant smile.

Prowl smirked at Ratchet. "Loser."

"Cheater," Ratchet replied, then they both leaned into their cheers again as Sunspot sat in Ironhide's arms and exclaimed his great joy and love for two brothers who would apply gladly their great skills and abilities to anyone stupid enough to cause the tiny Seeker even the slightest problem.

-0-On the track

They came to the long winding curve that would take them back to the starting line, Sunstreaker in the lead, a fast Camaro format in normal times named Rider and Sideswipe making up ground at an alarming rate. The other three were in hot pursuit but barring divine intervention would have a devil of a time catching up. The battle, literally, for last, not so last and not even close to last was underway among them.

Sunstreaker leaned in, then out before stepping up for the finish line as they came to the end of the first of two laps. Given the speed by which they rolled, two laps were considered the safest number before major injury and/or death commenced from the tussle. He streaked past and as he did he spun in the air. His fist punched Rider in the face plates catching him as he was starting to lean into the curve. He slipped and slid into the infield before rolling like a log into the side of a pile of shock absorbing sacks of stuffing. He rose and flared back with blood lust as Sideswipe passed heading after his brother like a cyberbat out of the Pit. Sunstreaker was too occupied with completing his turn, landing on his peds and stomping on the gas to care.

Much.

Rider who fought back would be in the lead for third place as he did and first in line for nose repairs afterward.

Sideswipe saw the aft end of his brother coming closer as he began to take the 'S' turns once more. All Sunstreaker had to do was be faster and stay upright as he had an open field in front of him. Sunny would also know that he had his little brother hot on his aft behind him. It would be an endurance test to the bitter end.

Sideswipe took the turns, then bent down to cut the drag across his body. On the two mile straightaway he saw Sunstreaker grow and grow as he closed the gap. When both of them hit the hairpins, they slowed only slightly. The effort to keep their edge, to not slip and fly away was incredible. The torque was life threatening but they made it around the three turns and turned on the speed for the long slow curve that led back to the finish line and glory.

**:YOU FRAGGER! I AM GOING TO FRAG YOU UP!:** Sideswipe said as he got close enough to see the rivets on Sunstreaker's aft.

**:FRAG YOU, SIDESWIPE! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR AFT!:** Sunstreaker said as he leaned down even farther to cut drag just that much more.

Sideswipe pulled up, then even as the two raced through the last curve. The finish line was ahead of them and as it began to loom, they began to beat the crap out of each other. They crossed the finish line almost as one even as the flurry of punches became too fast to count.

Mechanics and trainers who were waiting ran to them as they screeched to a halt, glaring at each other as they continued their fury online over their personal comm link. The ref stepped between them which was a bad idea when he found himself flying through the air over the shoulder of Sideswipe, flung away like an empty Frito bag. Stronger bigger bots prevailed so they turned to watch as an **INFURIATED** referee limped to get the verdict from the judges in the panel box nearby. He got it, then turned to walk to the two who were standing with smirks on their faces. Seeing the ref fly fed their innate hatred of authority figures of any type and manner so they turned their fury on the common enemy … anyone but each other.

"The judges have decided that this race is a tie. Sunstreaker won on style points and speed while you, you fragger, won on being a big aft." He glared at Sideswipe, then turned to limp off for the next race.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker, then took his medallion from the judge. Sunstreaker took his, then grinned at Sideswipe. "One for Kaon and one for Sunspot."

Sideswipe nodded, then the two rolled across the infield taking the acclaim of the crowd even as their race was replayed on the jumbotron. It would be the subject of any number of scholarly papers, TED lectures, science channel specials and the drawing boards of any number of colleges and businesses on Earth for some time to come.

They reached the box where they had been sitting after taking the pats and tribute of the crowd they passed through to get there. They stepped in moving to their seats. Sunspot who was watching them nearly burst into flames of happiness.

"**YOU WON! YOU BOTH WON! I KNEW YOU WOULD! YOU WERE THE BEST! YOU WERE THE GREATEST! YOU WON THE RACE, SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE! I LOVE THAT YOU WON!"** he said as he sat on Ironhide's arms nearly quivering from his excitement and happiness.

Sunstreaker grinned, then leaned forward draping his medallion around Sunspot's neck. "You take care of this for me. Kaon gets the other one. When we race, we race for both of you."

Sunspot looked at him, then the medal. Then he burst into tears. Sunstreaker took him, holding him gently and he would continue to do so the rest of the evening. They would talk together, Sunstreaker would explain the races and Sunspot would be comforted.

Win-win.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who looked shocked. Every time the infant revealed his overwhelmed spark it was like a punch in the face. It was good that the next race was announced, a one lapper between the heaviest non-Seeker, non-Supreme formats in the colony. This race would be between two mechs, ones with a history of long standing.

This race would be a fifteen mile, one lap rager between Breakdown and Bulkhead.

Tyro stood in the infield with Bulkhead giving him moral support. He had been asked by the track management if he wanted to have a race with Breakdown. Apparently, Breakdown thought 'it might be fun'. Bulkhead after consultation with Tyro agreed. The track management had contacted Breakdown and asked if he wanted a race with Bulkhead. Apparently, Bulkhead thought 'it might be fun' too. He had agreed after a few laughs and a pant load of snark from Knockout who stood in the infield with Breakdown because he wanted everyone to see his sexy aft.

That neither had sought the race didn't matter to management. They had asked soldiers they knew who between the Decepticons and Autobots had legendary grudges. Bulkhead and Breakdown had come up over and over again. A little manipulation had yielded fruit. This was a special circumstances match. Half of the match would be in vehicle format and the rest of it, the last half would be done on foot. A signal mech would alert them when the shift was to be made at the halfway point.

There also weren't any rules to this kind of match.

It was going to be awesome.

TBC July 3, 2014 **edited 7-3-14**

NOTES:

ESPN: A major sports network in America and maybe elsewhere. I don't know. :D:D:D

Odd typos: I had to cut my nails. My pinkie was slacking. :D

This would have been up last night but I had to go to a family birthday party. Imagine a man in his fifties nearly in tears of joy getting a riding lawn mower for his birthday. I was in tears too. Of envy. :D


	81. Chapter 81

The Diego Diaries: Race 2 (dd4 81)

-0-At the starting line

Bulkhead hugged Tyro, then turned to transform and drive to the starting line. Breakdown who was nearby smirked at Knockout. "Wanna kiss?"

Knockout blinked, then looked at the hulking mechanism with a smirk. "Win this and that won't be all you get."

Breakdown smirked, then turned as he transformed driving across the infield to take his place on the starting line. The ref who had a better disposition even if his aft still hurt nodded. "You two fraggers know the rules."

"There aren't any," Breakdown said.

He got the stink optic from that remark. "Do this right and you might get a medallion to put on your wall. Frag up and I'll toss you out."

"You and what tank battalion?" Bulkhead asked as Breakdown laughed, then revved his engine.

"Fraggers. On the mark … get set ...g-"

Two enormous vehicles shot past the little ref before he could give the last word. They shot out and began to pick up speed as they went down the straightaway toward the first turns. Bulkhead put metal to the pedal while Breakdown put metal to the side door. He swerved into Bulkhead and slammed him hard.

Standing on the sidelines watching side-by-side, Tyro and Knockout waited out the race. Following it with intensity, they didn't notice each other until their two mechs slammed each together several times in a row.

"That fragger," Tyro said with rage even though he knew that this was part of the race.

Knockout looked at him, then crossed his arms in that bold but clueless way he had when he was oblivious to how what he said and did would be received. Case in point, anytime he was around an Insecticon(s). Fragging them off never seemed to sink into his processor as a bad/dangerous/stupid thing to do. "Breakdown will knock that old tub of lard out of the race and win this thing in record time."

Unfortunately for Knockout, his luck and his posture had just run out. Tyro turned and began to beat Knockout straight into the ground. For a moment, the jumbotron showed the race, then it showed the beat down in the infield.

In the broadcast booth:

Jazz: "Isn't that Bulkhead's bond, Tyro?"

Blaster: "It is. He's beating Breakdown's partner into the ground."

Jazz: "Probably opened his yap about Bulkhead. He isn't named Tyro for nothin'."

Four security pulled Tyro off a prostrate Knockout and when they did the jumbotron returned to the race. Breakdown had bumped Bulkhead three times slowing him as they entered the turns. It was catch up for Bulkhead in the 'S' turns, then they were back on the two mile stretch to the worst part, the hairpins. It would be there that the big mechs would have to return to root mode to finish the race. It would be there that the fun would begin.

Imagine if you will … two mechs nearly equally matched, both utilizing an upgraded Hummer format of an all terrain vehicle, one designed for durability, impermeability and all around dependability. They were both huge, bore low key but strong colorations. Both of them were nigh on indestructible and both of them were ready to slag it out.

They slowed down, the signal to transform being received so they did, flying through the air like unholy missiles. Landing with a thunderous crash, both of them turned to take stock. Crashing his servos together, Bulkhead grinned. Then he turned and did the cutest thing he could do in the circumstances. He began to run down the road. His fat little baby legs began to run as fast as they could heading down the middle of the track with crashing ferocity.

Breakdown watching him go grinned, then followed. They ran, two mechs who were not noted for doing so as they began the sprint to glory. Every over-sized mech in the facility, every Supreme who stood at the end of the track watching over the tops of the stands, all of the metroformers in the colony who were discussing the races together on their own private channel found themselves cheering for the over-sized mechs sprinting as it were for the finish line.

It wasn't like they were slow. They weren't. They could easily outrun the fastest human and anything less than a cheetah that Earth could field. But compared to the other racers, this was high comedy at its finest.

"**BULKHEAD! I'M COMING!"** Breakdown said as he slowly began to catch up to Bulkhead who peered over his shoulder. Breakdown truly **was** catching up.

Bulk then did the numbers and decided to slag it out with the big behemoth as he closed the gap. He slid to a stop, then transformed his servo into the massive wrecking ball he used as his main interpersonal weapon. Breakdown slid to a stop before Bulkhead who blocked the road ahead. He transformed his servo into the massive steel hammer that was his signature weapon, then they both swung on each other.

The road of the crowd was astonishing.

-0-The Humans

**:OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?:** -Judy Witwicky exclaiming even as it turned her on.

**:GO, BULK!**: -half the Science Habitat scientists who often rode with Bulkhead to the quarries when they wanted to check some strata or other and who loved the big sweet guy and were secretly planning a sparkling shower and had sent to Earth for a lot of baby things and like that.

:Holy crap. Look at the power. There were sparks when those two actually connected: -Will Lennox holy crapping

:This is insane. They're supposed to be racing. But they're fighting: -Sarah Lennox exclaiming to Lonnie Epps and Linda Graham.

:This is amazing: -Lonnie Epps liking it a lot because she remembered playing 'Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots' with her brothers as a kid

:What if no one wins? What if they knock each other out?: -Judy Witwicky worrying

:Then we still win: -Ron Witwicky being entertained by the bots and his fretful wife

Win-win.

-0-The Hu-An

They stood together as honored guests of the Prime and the state watching the spectacle before them. It was almost out of their realm of experience to see what was transpiring. It was deeply impressive that a species that they had come to understand as essentially peaceful and advanced had pass times that were of this nature.

It was also incredibly, amazingly awesome.

They watched with an attentiveness that was instructive as the mayhem on the track continued onward.

-0-At the slagging of the century (so far)

Bulkhead connected with Breakdown's chassis sending him flying off his peds. When he hit the ground and bounced in the thin atmosphere, the big green Autobot turned and began to run. He headed into the first of the three hairpin turns running comically around the curve before heading into the next.

Breakdown clambered up, subbed his hammer, then ran like the wind (or rather like a light breeze in a balmy day). He began to take a turn when Bulkhead managed to make it to the third. He was two hairpin turns with about eight more miles of hard running ahead. It was daunting but he was determined. Tyro was watching and one of these fine orns, their kid would too. He would collect a medallion for this race to show that kid some orn or he would die trying. He lumbered onward with the cheers and laughter of the crowd as his back up.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was getting a better pace going. Rather than having baby legs like Bulkhead who was designed wide and short to be able to brace the gigantic loads he could carry, Breakdown was longer in the limbs so his stride was greater. He made the second hairpin when Bulkhead completed about a third of a mile of free running down the road.

"Frag," Breakdown said as he sheered corners to cut down distance. By the time he was through the hairpins, Bulkhead was half a mile down the road. He began to run faster.

"Frag," Bulkhead said looking back at Breakdown. He was already out of the hairpin turns. "That fragger is going to catch me." He turned and began to pour on the speed. He felt it, the drain of his energy so he shut down systems and rerouted tasks to give himself more pep. He knew that Breakdown would do it too. Both of them were professionals at lasting through difficult circumstances but Breakdown didn't have a kid and bond to impress. He had Knockout. Bulkhead was determined that he would not have to listen to the insufferable slag of that little fragger if he lost. Breakdown was almost tolerable anymore. Knockout was Knockout.

The little fragger.

Bulkhead put metal to the pedal and bent his helm to the task at servo. He began to pull ahead of Breakdown.

-0-On the sidelines

Knockout watched the ungainly slow speed chase as two massive formats lumbered on their little legs to the enjoyment of the crowd. He considered how fast he himself was and he was. Fast, that is. He was very fast indeed.

/... where was I? … oh, yeah … fragging Autobots …/

Knockout glanced warily over at a big bot standing nearby separated from him by a barrier of affable Night Watch mechs. They had pulled Tyro off his carcass, grinned at his own complaints about marred finishes and scratches, then ignored him as they watched the race.

/... a fragger couldn't get arrested around here …/

He looked at Breakdown as he trailed Bulkhead as both came within sight of rounding the big bend that would eventually lead to the winning line. :Breakdown:

**:WHAT!? I'M BUSY!: **

Knockout frowned slightly. :You're behind. Get in the lead. Seriously, I have to work with Ratchet and Bulkhead is practically his son:

**:*YOU* RUN THE FRAGGING RACE! WHERE IS THE MORAL SUPPORT, YOU FRAGGER!?: **

Knockout considered that, then rolled his optics. :Just run, Breakdown:

Breakdown did even though he quashed an urge to cut across the infield and pummel his partner into the ground. Then he grinned as he hefted it along. Bulkhead's bond had already done that.

The mere thought gave the big bruiser his second wind.

Bulkhead who was ahead ran as close to the edge as he could to cut distance down. He was halfway through the big turn with the straightaway to glory just ahead. As visions of superstardom flashed in his helm, he could feel the pounding of big peds behind him. Risking a glance, he saw Breakdown catching up. He did the math and saw that they would either cross the finish line together or Breakdown would get there first. It was that close.

So Bulkhead slid to a stop, subbed his giant wrecking ball and waited. Breakdown who saw him slowed, calling up his big hammer. They paused a moment to get their bearings from exhaustion, then began to slag it out. Thundering blow after crashing blow landed fist to hammer as the two big mechs fought for dominance. The crowd watching went wild for the show. Both of the mechs were acquitting themselves with honor as they battled it out for their weight class all over the colony.

Crashing slams, shoves and fists colliding with chins made a dramatic display before they both landed their final blows. Staggering under the power of two devices meeting unguarded chins, they sat down hard almost as one. It was silent a moment as the unexpected turn took everyone in the stands by surprise.

Bulkhead sat watching the birdies sing. Breakdown lay on his back staring at the sky which was covered with blotchy colors all of which were swirling in pretty patterns. As medics ran forward, Bulkhead turned and got on his hands and knees. For a moment he was stranded in his stunned condition, then he began to crawl forward determined to get to the finish line.

The crowd watching went nuts.

TBC July 2, 2014 **edited 7-3-14**


	82. Chapter 82

The Diego Diaries: Race 3 (dd4 82)

-0-Circling the Pit

He inched along on his hands and knees with a thundering artillery barrage going off in his processor. His optics were glitched. He could only see in tunnel vision so he didn't notice anything but the ground in front of him and in the distance, the finish line. It was five miles away.

He had to get there so he continued crawling along, looking up now and again to remind himself what he had to do and while he did, his internal repair systems began to boot up.

Breakdown lay on his back a moment, then sat up. He had his bell rung and the pretty lights were still there. He was supposed to go somewhere he considered as he sat, then stood up. His vision was crap too. However, he only had peripheral at the moment. Moving forward, following his line of sight, he began to walk in a circle.

-0-In Cell Block A, Barracks 1

"What the frag is Breakdown doing?" Wildrider asked with puzzlement.

"He's walking in a circle," Dead End said with a sense of doom.

"**I CAN SEE THAT!"** Motormaster said as he punched his brother. **"HE NEEDS TO GET THE LEAD OUT OF HIS FAT AFT!"**

"It won't matter in the e-" Two fists from two brothers took care of the gloom and doom for a moment anyway.

-0-At the scene of the sublime

Tyro watched with alarm as Bulkhead trailed by concerned medics crawled toward the finish line five miles in the distance. He ran to the sideline, then paused. He couldn't step on the track or Bulkhead would be disqualified. No bonds, no adas, no ammas allowed. Priests however were given discretion. :Bulk, are you okay?: he asked over a personal line.

Bulkhead paused, then glanced around. :Ty?:

:You don't have to do this, Bulk. Come to me and I will help you: Ty said.

:I have to. For you and the sparkling. I want to win for both of you: Bulkhead said as he continued onward.

:**YOU ALREADY ARE A WINNER TO US!**: Ty said as he balled his servos into fists in his frustration.

Bulkhead paused, then with effort rose to his feet. :Help me win this for you: he said. :I never won a thing in my life:

Ty looked at Bulkhead, his expression filled with emotion. :I will help you, Bulk: He looked down the track, then back at his bond. :Follow me. I will walk with you:

Bulkhead nodded, then turned stumbling along as the fog slowly, ever so slowly began to lift.

Nearby, an aghast Knockout ran to the border of the track, then stepped onto it. The medics and ref turned to him but he cut them off. "I'm a doctor," he said as he scanned the big mech who paused as the sound of Knockout's voice. "This mech has a concussion. He's not fit to do this."

"He's not fit to walk?" a medic asked.

Knockout paused, then looked at Breakdown. "Breakdown, are you there?" he asked.

"I'm going to finish. Where is the finish line?" Breakdown said as he looked around.

All of them pointed down the track, then watched as the big mech began to walk that way. He ambled this way and that turning his helm this way and that so he could see. He began to make forward progress.

It was a quiet crowd that watched the behemoths continue, their alarmed bonds and significant others following along the sidelines. It was honor and it was dignified even though the event would never hold anything approaching the Marquis of Queensberry rules as anything but effete blather.

**THIS WAS CYBERTRONIAN RACING AT ITS FINEST!**

Ratchet glanced at Prowl who was swaying gently as he watched the two make their way. "I think I'll adopt Bulkhead."

"I think I will too," Prowl said with a grin. "I hear you already have plans for Breakdown."

"I do," Ratchet said proudly.

"Watch what you wish for. You will inherit Knockout when you do," Prowl said with a chuckle.

"There is always a fly in the ointment, Prowler," Ratchet said as he took Orion into his arms so Ravel could help Appa Ratchet with Praxus. It was all good.

As the two crept closer to the finish line, the mood of the crowd grew from intense respectful silence, another oddity of Cybertronian behavior to chanting.

"**BULKHEAD! BULKHEAD! BULKHEAD!"**

"**BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN!"**

It began to grow until it was almost alive.

-0-In Cell Block A, Barracks 1

"They're chanting for Breakdown. Why would anyone chant for Breakdown?" Wildrider asked with astonishment.

"Why would Autobots root for a Decepticon?" Motormaster asked with amazement.

Dead End had his own question but he didn't ask it. Mostly it had to do with the size of the drill bit Motormaster and Wildrider preferred when he drilled holes in their helms during recharge.

Alas, futility, futility. All is futility.

-0-Two miles from the finish line

"**BULKHEAD! BULKHEAD! BULKHEAD!"**

"**BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN! BREAKDOWN!"**

-0-The humans

:This is painful to watch: Judy Witwicky said. :If this were Earth those two would be in the hospital:

:That's what makes this awesome, Judy. They suck it up: Ron Witwicky said as Bulkhead paused to look back.

Breakdown coached on by Knockout was making gains. Whether it would be enough was not known but Bulkhead wasn't going to take chances. He turned, then began to walk faster on his little fat baby legs. Tyro walked on the sidelines beside him, the image of dignity. Their conversation was internal and emotional as he helped Bulkhead find his way. He loved the big lug with all his spark and now that they were expecting the arrival of a little mech of their own in less than eight orns, life couldn't get more perfect. Bulkhead didn't have to prove a damned thing to him. He never did. He was perfect, he was a winner just the way he was.

Bulkhead had agreed to this to show his little mech some day that his old man **was** a winner. For Tyro, that had already been established when Bulkhead was born. They continued onward as Bulkhead began to coax energy from everywhere he could spare.

-0-Optimus Prime and Cyclonus

Optimus stood holding Sumak as the race continued below. He explained to the youngling what was happened and the little mech listened with a rapturous expression, his arm around Optimus's neck as he leaned in to hear. Across the track watching both of them, Cyclonus stood with the rest of the crowd who were chanting on the racers with great gusto.

He felt incredibly at home for the first time in forever. He was with his own kind celebrating his culture surrounded by his fellows and it was amazing. He loved the races and attended them when he could as a youngling. He had his favorites too and looked forward to seeing Blurr race once more like everyone else. That this had been achieved by Optimus Prime hadn't surprised him.

It did gall him though.

Sorting out the situation, assigning blame to those who truly deserved it would take time for him. He had hated Optimus and Megatron equally for a long time. Maybe after coming here, being received and welcomed would make things clearer. He didn't know. He just knew it felt like home. Maybe, just maybe Optimus Prime was The One Who Would Come after all.

He watched the two struggle below, one a Decepticon, one an Autobot and listened to the cheers from the crowd for both. It was almost overwhelming to see.

-0-500 feet to go

He saw it before him. He heard the steady calm voice of his bond. His helm was clearing but not fast. He would have to have an adjustment which he hated because he feared doctors. Growing up poor without the hope of medical attention, he was told to work through the pain. It was a hard habit to break. The sound of heavy treads behind him shook his intensity so he stepped it up even as the crowd began to honor his effort with their chants.

Behind him, Breakdown was coming and he had to cross the line first. It was nearly there, coming up on him fast and as Bulkhead reached it with footfalls to go, he paused. He swayed a moment, then looked behind him. Breakdown was coming with gritted determination. He turned to watch and the crowd began to settle. By the time Breakdown noticed and paused himself, the arena vast and packed with spectators had fallen silent again.

Breakdown stared at Bulkhead warily as he swayed in exhaustion himself. Knockout stood staring with alarm at the pair as nearly beside him Tyro stood silently, his fists clinching and unclinching in tension and readiness.

Bulkhead looked at the nemesis bot of his life before him and saw in him something different. Among all the things he did see, he didn't see an enemy. He grinned slightly, then held out his servo.

Breakdown blinked, then stepped forward grasping it. They stood a moment, then Bulkhead tugged his servo pulling Breakdown over the finish line with him. For a moment, they stood together grasping servos, then they dropped their hands. Bulkhead looked at Tyro, then they embraced, Bulkhead holding him tightly.

Breakdown looked at Knockout who was staring at the two, then Breakdown with fearful emotion. "You alright?" Breakdown asked with a grin.

"Ask me tomorrow," Knockout said as he looked up at the big mechanism. "You did great."

Breakdown absorbed the comment a moment, then nodded with a slight grin. "Thanks," he said.

Knockout stared at him a moment, then nodded back. "You're welcome." He looked around, then turned with Breakdown as the refs came forward with medallions, one for each. "It's a tie. You both win," the ref said with a grin as he handed one to each.

Bulkhead looked at his medallion, the first thing he had ever won in his hard scrabble life, then Breakdown. He could see the same things on his face too. He held out his medallion, then Breakdown touched his to it. They both turned, then held them up.

The stadium lost its shit.

-0-In the stands

"I think we need to tie one on, Prowler," Ratchet said.

"I think we do," Prowl said glancing at Prime who grinned at him.

"No jail. No brig. I'll leave you there if you get arrested," Optimus said.

"Deal," Prowl said with a smile.

Ratchet chuckled, then looked at Ironhide who was grinning at him as he held Prowler.

**HA-HA, ADA!**

"Will you make my bail if I get arrested, Only One?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"I will but it will cost ya, if you know what I mean," he said with a Sexy waggle of his optical ridges.

Laughter from most and retching sounds from Prowl greeted that response from all but Ravel who gave his wayward boy the stink optic.

**THERE IS A PRIME HERE, SONNY!**

-0-In the control booth

"That was one of the greatest races I've ever seen, Jazz," Blaster said.

"I hear ya," Jazz said. "We have three more races until the premier card with Blurr. What can you tell us about them?"

"We have a fifty lap race without transformation involving high performance cars, no trucks. The second race is a fifty lap trucks, no cars, no transformation, all of them pick up models. Then the last one is special. It is a two lap race by three younglings from the Intermediate School who have just grown into their t-cogs and were asked to show their stuff on the track to help with the dedication. This sport is for everyone. There's even plans to have sparkling races during Festival. I personally cannot wait for that one."

"Sparkling races? Foot races with infants?" Jazz asked, his beautiful smiling face filling the viewing screens of two worlds. "That will be epic."

"I think so," Blaster said proudly. "My son is going to be one of them."

Jazz laughed, then cued up film snippets of dachshund races that he found on the internet while Blaster was talking. "Do you suppose it will look something like this?"

Blaster laughed, then nodded. "At least as epic."

The banter continued until the races commenced. The first two ran without mishap and were exciting to see. Then the third one began to form as three sub-subadult younglings just into the beginning of their emergence from younglinghood to subadulthood took their places at the starting line in simple first vehicular formats. They were small cars that resembled little Fiats. They were colorful and had little touches that kids would do if they were embellishing an outfit for a dance. After all, their formats were essentially their outfits.

The crowd gave them oceans of love as they sat self consciously waiting to go. The ref talked to them, then the lights came on. They would go with all the flourishes that the track could provide. Red, then amber and finally green flashed. The little cars slipped into gear and took off down the track. It would be close, intense and amazingly well done.

It would receive the second biggest ovation of the night behind Bulkhead and Breakdown. Not even Blurr would top it. Breakdown and Bulkhead would keep that honor for themselves.

-0-TBC July 3, 2014 **edited 7-3-14**


	83. Chapter 83

The Diego Diaries: Race 5 (dd4 83)

-0-At the races

He stood in the hangar building that had been assigned to him and his crew. They awaited the race to come, the first one he had been part of since the Fall. His opponents, Overdrive who was leader of the Omnibots, Clocker, a courier and all around good natured kid and Override who was once the leader of Velocitron which had been overrun by Decepticons were nearby waiting as well. They had fled Velocitron with Autobot help finding their way eventually to the Martian colony like everyone else. She had led her people well and was considered a faster racer than Blurr on a closed course. She was the only one facing him who had actually beaten him.

Blurr considered that, then put it out of his processor. He was faster than anyone else. Where she might and he thought, might have an advantage was in the turns. His format was unbelievably strong, intensely structured to take beatings, curves and other features with severe torque and stresses and keep going. He would lose very little speed in the turns that would lie ahead.

He glanced over his shoulder at his regathered pit crew, the one from Cybertron after he had emigrated from Velocitron where his family had gone after he was born. Leaving the stifling inequities of Cybertron behind, they carried him in their holds to the new world of Velocitron and its racing culture. It was there he learned what he needed to hone his incredible innate talents. Now he would bring them here to Mars and remind everyone that when speed was mentioned it was wrapped around his name.

Outside, the infants were finishing their race, a very respectable one and would get their medallions. In two other hangars nearby in the center of the track infield, Overdrive, Override and Clocker were getting ready to race him for the first time in years. It was not lost on him that the last time he faced Override, she had beaten him.

He would have to rectify that oversight tonight.

-0-In the stands

"Who is this one, Atar?" Sunspot asked as he looked at the jumbotron. He sat in Sunstreaker's arms but was looking over his shoulder between the big screen and his atar.

"That's Overdrive, an Omnibot." Ironhide shifted Orion to his other arm as he turned to look at the jumbotron. That little bot looked at Sunspot, then smiled gigantically. Sunspot patted his cheek.

"What's an Omnibot, Atar?" Sunspot asked.

"That's a bot that can jump between dimensions," Ironhide replied as if this were an everyday kind of skill. "Its the same thing as the city-formers. They can go from dimension to dimension, even the multiverse. You will learn about it in school."

Sunspot nodded his helm. "Alright. Who is Override and Clocker?"

"They come from Velocitron, a colony of the Empire. Override used to run it and its said she's beaten Blurr more than once."

"Blurr?" Sunspot asked with surprise.

Ironhide grinned, then nodded. "Yep," he said. "This is going to be a good race, the premier card of the evening."

"Is this the last one of the night?" Sunspot asked with disappointment in his voice.

Ironhide nodded. "We will have more races during Festival. I heard that there will be races for infants."

Sunspot perked up immediately. "Can I race too?"

"I'll find out. I imagine you can," Ironhide said as even at that moment he was scanning the racing schedule for the dates and entry forms.

Sunspot looked at him with amazement. **"YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!?"**

"I would do anything for you, son," Ironhide said as he enjoyed Sunspot's delight.

"**I WILL ENTER! I WILL TRY AND WIN A MEDAL! I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU AND SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER!"** he said as he looked at his brother.

Sunstreaker grinned slightly. "I think if you win it should be framed on the wall in your room."

"**I COULD GIVE IT TO YOU! I WOULD SHOW YOU I'M FAST TOO! COMET SAYS I AM!"** Sunspot said in his growing excitement.

"You're amazingly fast, Sunny," Sunstreaker said hugging the infant closer. "You have a lot of talents, Sunspot. Sideswipe and I talk about them all the time."

Sunspot looked at Sunstreaker with incredulity. **"YOU DO!?"**

Sunstreaker nodded. "Both of us are proud of you."

Sunspot burst into tears, then hugged Sunstreaker tightly around the neck. Sunstreaker swayed as he comforted the infant. Ironhide just stood beside him and suffered.

-0-On the track

The three younglings walked off, then the track announcer spoke. "For the last race tonight, we are hosting a premier class competition between the champions of Velocitron and Cybertron. It is our honor to host four of the fastest mechanisms known among our people. Starting in lane one is Clocker of Velocitron. He is an engineer specializing in racing as well as one of the fastest mechanisms around. Secondly, we have Override, former leader of Velocitron and a femme who can run circles around just about anyone. She is the only racer known to have bested Blurr, doing it on several occasions. We shall see if she continues her streak tonight."

As each was announced, they stepped out of the buildings where they waited. The crowds gave maddened ovations to these, all of them known for racing and for their service in the Autobots. Clocker who was a great mechanism with a reputation as the best courier in the Autobot Army ambled out with a grin. He was well loved and considered a real threat to the card. Overdrive was the leader of the Omnibots and a brilliant individual with a burning desire to win at all he did. He had what it took so his inclusion was a thrill for the crowd who followed racers like humans followed singers or sports teams on Earth.

They walked to the starting line to take their places as the last name was called. "Blurr is the final contestant of this, the premier card of the evening," he said as the crowd rose in an almost orgasmic rush of ecstasy. Racing was almost a matter of identity for Cybertronians so they let the card, all four of them know what they thought of them. It hovered somewhere between mindless ecstasy and slavish devotion.

Blurr walked out heading for the line, his beauty almost blinding. Where the others were superbly balanced and spectacular visions of speed and style, Blurr was in a class by himself. He was magnificent, balanced to a degree almost impossible to imagine coming out of the pen of a automotive designer on Earth and it showed in his aura and his manner. His expression was classic Blurr … arrogant without being too insufferable, confident without being too arrogant. It was a fine balance.

So was his design. His father had been a fan of racing … a fanatic actually so he had helped his bond design a protoform for their sparkling that would accommodate his father's hopes and dreams, that their boy would become a masterful racing phenomenon.

He had.

He had grown to become a mechanism that on a flat surface could reach mach two which was more than 1,500 miles per hour. During one spree in the middle of a terrible battle going for reinforcements, Blurr had reached mach 3 for a shot period of time passing artillery emplacements to retrieve a battalion and relieve his own forces. 2283.6 miles per hour, he had been unstoppable at that moment of need and saved 500 lives.

He reached the starting place, then took his position. They had elected to run, a format of racing that Blurr loved. It showcased his body better than vehicular format, so it was the way he ran more than half the races that he entered. Either way, it was extremely hard to follow him when he ran.

-0-Humans

:Blurr is fast: Lonnie Epps said consulting the racing website, Autobot City Municipal Raceways, Primal Colony of Mars which would be up on both worlds for the duration of racing season. :But the femme has beaten him before. **GO, OVERRIDEr**!:

:Blurr will beat her ass: Will Lennox said just to be ornery. Major noogies from everyone including Sarah Lennox were his reward. His own mom grinned at him. :I will remember that:

Will grinned. :I'm doomed:

:Good: Sarah said as she squeezed his hand. They turned to watch as the race began to get set to go.

-0-On the track

They stood in silhouette, four beautiful formats, four exotic gods and goddesses of speed. The crowd became silent as the anticipation rose to acute levels. They were getting ready to go. They were going to race, four of the most famous speed demons in their history and everyone was there to see it. When the green light came they were off so fast that many in the stands still looked at the starting lines as they was entering the first 'S' turn.

They moved as a group running so fast that it seemed impossible to stay upright. None of them jostled the other, all of them worked for position with speed and ingenuity. None of them were amateurs, having honed their skills in the crucible of racing, the planet Velocitron. It was a world given nearly solely to racing with roadways and tracks crisscrossing its surface almost in its entirety. Even their leadership was chosen in the races.

It was instructive that Override, not Blurr had been leader of Velocitron.

Multiple times.

Blurr led with Overdrive and Override drafting along behind him. Clocker who was keeping a good pace put on a burst of speed and passed the group on the outside. He fell in front of Blurr where he would remain through thirty laps. Blurr who betrayed nothing in his expression ran with a grace that would be hard for sportswriters the next orn on Earth to describe. They floated in and out of the pack, none of them bumping or jostling each other.

It wasn't that they couldn't. It was just that they weren't going to do that. It was a matter of honor at this level of competition to win the race with sheer speed and skill.

-0-In the stands

The initial bone crushing roar of the crowd settled down to a tense intense murmur as a race for whom speed was part and parcel of who they were was played out before them by the masters of their species. They sped down the straightaways at speeds approaching 700 miles per hours and took the turns at considerably less. None of the speeds they used on the turns would have held a human vehicle on the track. They would have spiraled away to disintegrate upon landing out in the back of the beyond.

Around and around they flew in a group, the seconds changing places in the pack as Clocker led the way. He was beautiful, this good natured kid and he kept the others at bay with skilled movements, all of them taught by his mentor, the legendary Brakedown. As they entered the final two laps, the signal sounded and the scramble began to commence.

Override gave a feint, forcing Overdrive to move away, then slipped through the gap as she poured on the steam. Passing Clocker, she began to put distance between herself and the pack. Blurr came around the outside and began to do what he did best, run like a banshee. The other two stepped on it and they ran so fast that it was hard for the camera to show them without first adjusting itself.

-0-At the ESPN HQ in Bristol, Connecticut, USA, Earth

"I will be a sumbitch." -on air personality who was thankfully not on air at the time.

The broadcast through the MCA was controlled by Blaster and Jazz who alone gave the commentary during the actual race times and would follow up with the humans all over Earth when the races were over. The delay of the broadcast over the MCA allowed them to delete the momentary appearance of the Matrix during the dedication by Prime, although everything else was allowed.

All of it went to Earth but for Primus who made it clear that he was watching the races too. That was a fact not lost on anyone including the three little kids from the Youngling Intermediate School.

"I can hardly follow them." -Another broadcaster marveling

First broadcaster nods. "I will be a sumbitch," he repeats as everyone in the broadcast studio nods.

-0-At the scene of the race

As they came around the last turn, they saw the finish line before them. All of them bent to the task at servo and poured on their top speeds. They flashed across the finish line so fast that it took a moment for the crowd to grasp that it had been accomplished. They continued onward running until they slowed, then the four of them paused to look at the jumbotron.

They would have to consult the cameras to find out who won, it was that close.

-0-TBC July 4, 2014 edited 7-5-14

NOTES:

Happy birthday, America. You don't look a vorn over 238. :D

Fancy Spinner: HUGS!

Leoness: HUGS TOO!

JC: Hugs times three!

All of your rascals without a return address, I thank you all. I thank everyone who reads this. You make my vorn. :D:D:D More to come.


	84. Chapter 84

The Diego Diaries: Race 6 (dd4 84)

-0-At the finish line

They stood together waiting, a clutch of intense beauty and impeccable engineering. The judges consulted computers, then whispered together. Turning to the ref, they gave him the medal and the heads up. Turning, the ref walked to the four, then paused. His words would be broadcast over the intercom and intracom system like all the others. The jumbotron held the scene on its enormous surface even as the crowd quieted down to utter silence. It was tense and expectant.

"This race was so close we had to consult the computers. There is less than 0.00000000001 seconds separating every single one of the racers. We have never seen such a close race but the fastest racer and the winner of the first Premier Class race held here on Mars at the Autobot City Municipal Raceways goes to Override."

It took a moment for the crowd and even the racers to absorb the findings, then the roof if it had one was blown off. The crowd stood as one and began to stomp and scream their approval/surprise/disapproval to the heavens. It was so loud that the sound pattered against the environmental suits of the humans like a a heavy torrent of rain. Fortunately, everyone in the crowd including them had audials that moderated for sound.

The ref handed the medallion to Override, then stepped back for the press to take their pictures. The four stood together as they were photographed, pictures that would be the lead story on every newspaper and magazine published in the colony the next orn. They stood looking at the press, a variety of smirks and rueful expressions on their faces as they were memorialized for the ages.

Blurr who was pissed was also in some dark part of his spark enormously gratified. He had a worthy opponent in Override. The four of them would be the draw to the races, not that anyone needed that to come. They would become a legendary group of rivals, battling each other for the domination of their sport. He had not had a worthy rival in so long that racing had almost become pedestrian to him. Now he had three and life was good.

But it still sucked to lose.

-0-Around the stadium

-0-Humans

:Holy crap! The femme won!** FEMMES! FEMMES! FEMMES**!: Jessie Landon began. Every one of the human women joined her. The men were content to nod and grin.

-0-Seekers

"This was a surprise," Starscream said as he tucked Pip into his hold along with Dart.

Thundercracker who was holding Flit and Sky Warp who had his son glanced at him with a smirk. "How much did you lose?"

Starscream frowned at both of them. "I don't want to talk about it."

Their laughter was as fingernails on a chalkboard to the big Seeker as they gathered up to go.

-0-Prime Box

"That wasn't expected," Ratchet said as he tucked Orion in his carry hold. "That little femme is fast but what the frag? She does corners better than Blurr."

"She's shorter. Maybe that matters," Alor said with a slight shrug as he held a sleeping Hero wrapped in a blanket.

"It matters," Sideswipe said as he turned to break trail for their group. "Lower center of gravity and all that science-y stuff." He grinned. "Blurr is going to be hard to live with for a while, the slagger."

"Good. A mech can get complacent," Ironhide said as he followed Sideswipe.

"Good thing I did not bet," Optimus said as he let his genitors and Prowl's pass him to follow.

"You aren't supposed to take sides, oh leader of our people," Prowl said with a grin as he stood beside the big mech.

"I just said I did not bet," Optimus replied with a grin.

"A fight. Even when they argue its cute. I think I'm going to purge my tanks," Ratchet said as he paused to let the grandgenitors and great grandgenitors pass.

"Everything we do is cute. It would do you well to remember that, minion," Prowl said with a sniff.

The barrage of abuse and derision he received for that remark would be instructive. Even his own genitors smirked at him. He merely straightened up, assumed an expression of **'OH YEAH!?'** and waited his turn to walk out, a chuckling bemused Optimus Prime behind him.

-0-26 and family

Lil and Boe sat on their genitor's arms as they slowly made their way to the exits on their tier. Avor and 26 had brought them to the races to watch their national sport, the first time they ever had. Even though racing around was popular in their colony and their genitors remembered races on Cybertron, neither Boe nor Lil had ever seen a real one.

"This is so great, Ada. Thank you for bringing us," Lil said sweetly as they slowly moved along.

"We will come regularly. This is part of our life here, daughter," 26 said. "We can root for our favorite racers."

"I love Override. She won. A femme won and beat the mechs. I am so surprised," Lil said as she marveled.

"You shouldn't be, Lil. Override is from Velocitron and everyone races there. Femmes can be anything they want to be, even great athletes. You just have to work for it," Avor said to his daughter. Around them other mechs, some of whom had daughters as well nodded in agreement. "You can be whatever you want, Lil. We will help you get there."

They chatted as they made their way. It would take a while to reach the highway, then Avor and 26 would transform and drive in the heavy traffic home with their infants riding along. It would be a glorious evening for all of them in this, the miracle made real of every dream they ever had in exile.

-0-Sitting in a hold here and there

Orion sat talking to his dollie as he made his way home with the fam. In a hold nearby, Prowler was sleeping as he was carried by his grandgenitor, Alor or Other Ada. Great Grandatar Appa Ratchet walked with Alor who held his arm so he wouldn't be jostled. They discussed music and the racing while Ravel and Tie followed. They carried a twinnie each since the infants had been parceled out to one and all.

Miracle was sleeping in the carry hold of Grandatar Tagg while Spirit sat on the arm of Kestrel. A chat about formats and speed consumed both of them.

Kaon played with dollies and blocks, something he had been doing all evening inside Blue's carry hold. His fascination with racing had died out early on and because he was a much loved infant, he had many toys to play with inside his atar's hold.

Praxus was singing to himself and his dollie inside the hold of his grandatar, Blackjack as he fought falling to sleep in that blanket lined and gently heated enclosure. He would be in recharge by the time they reached the highway necessitating a walk toward home rather than a drive. Blackjack was a softie.

Sunspot sat on Sunstreaker's arms looking at the medallion he held with genuine amazement and his brother with adoration. They were discussing strategy for when the races for infants came up during Festival. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were going to be the 'coaches' for the family infants, a fact that nearly drove Sunspot into the stratosphere. He had turned to his genitors and smiled brilliantly. **"ADA! ATAR! SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER ARE GOING TO BE MY COACHES DURING THE RACING WHEN FESTIVAL COMES!" **He had looked at Sunstreaker, then hugged him tightly.

"I think I'm going to have to upgrade my camera, Ironhide. That much amazing talent requires a better one to record all of it," Ratchet said as he squeezed Sunspot's ped.

He looked at the both of them, then smiled brilliantly.** "I WILL DO MY BEST! I WILL RUN SO FAST! I WILL TRY AND WIN THIS RACE!"**

"We know that already, infant," Blackjack said with emotion. "You are a winner already."

Sunspot paused at the kindly loving expressions on everyone's face as they looked at him. Then he burst into tears. Sunstreaker would carry him all the way home.

-0-On the road toward home

There were a lot of individuals heading for the barn so to speak along the wide path that lined the highway on both sides as they enjoyed the night or carried infants. The highway itself was packed with vehicles heading toward Autobot City or the turnoff to their own cities elsewhere. When the crowds reached a turnoff they went underground going through a tunnel built just for that purpose so traffic could continue unimpeded by pedestrian crossings.

"How is Sunspot doing in his counseling?" Kestrel asked Ratchet as they walked along.

"He is progressing, Kes. He's able to talk about some things but it still surprises him to be loved and belong to someone. He is a work in progress," Ratchet replied.

Kestrel nodded. "I know. I still wake up expecting to be in the Jumble."

Ratchet nodded. "You're back in counseling, right?"

Kestrel nodded. "I sort of backslid during the emergency. I go to the group every orn."

"Good. Some point will come and you will understand that you're safe and everything that's around you is real. You will be made whole some fine orn," Ratchet replied.

Kestrel nodded. "I am so glad to be here. I can't believe that we lived just down a couple of blocks from you and we never met. Your genitors are so lovely."

Ratchet grinned. "I know. I do remember seeing Optimus once in a while but never meeting him. We all did pretty well for a bunch of roughnecks from the neighborhood."

Kestrel grinned at Ratchet. "I'm proud of all of you. Where you come from never mattered. What did was who you were. Your quality was always evident. It just needed a chance."

Ratchet nodded. "Have you decided if anything what you want to do with yourself after college?"

Kestrel grinned. "I like college so much I may make that my career. I am thinking history. I would like to write." He looked at Ratchet. "You don't think that's too grand do you … me wanting to write?"

Ratchet looked at Kestrel. "I think it would be a benefit to all of us that you put your thoughts and ideas down for all of us to read. You did after all raise a glorious son. Even the Matrix acknowledged what you did with him. Write everything and anything you want, Kes. Our people will be the better for it."

Kestrel would have blushed if he could. "Orion was a very good little mech to start with, Ratchet," he demurred.

"He was but he wouldn't have become who he was without you. It's a very rare individual who can raise themselves to become a great mech. Optimus had you and Tagg to show him the way. He bears your values, your teachings, your way. Infants can't raise themselves. They need love and support. Optimus got it from you and the Matrix chose him out of all the mechs of our civilization. You had a big, big hand in that, you and Tagg. Don't ever forget that. It wouldn't be 'grand' of you to write books, Kes. It would be a blessing for all of us."

They walked along silently a moment, then Kestrel looked at Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"You're welcome," Ratchet said with a grin.

Behind them, Optimus 'Orion Pax' Prime walked along with a very pleased Prowl, both of them gratified. Both of them were pleased.

-0-At the towers of home and hearth

At last they made their way the doors that led to home. Ratchet helped distribute the infants, then turned to Prowl. "Well, Granny … time to tie one on."

Prowl looked at Ratchet a moment, then Prime. "I forgot."

"I didn't. Don't get arrested," Prime said with a grin.

"Oh contrare … no limitations on the fun," Ratchet said as he gripped Prowl's arm. "Let's go. The night is young."

Prowl looked with loathing at Ratchet. "A weak moment led to this one. I won't make that mistake again."

"Of course you will," Ratchet said as he turned the winger toward town once again. "Come. Let us go get drunk together."

With a lingering smirk, Ratchet headed back against the tide tugging a smirking winger behind him. The others watched them go, then Ravel vented a soft sigh. "We worked hard on that one. We really did."

"**YOU DID GREAT!"** Appa Ratchet said as he watched them disappear into the crowds.

Chuckles met that, then they turned to go inside and home. On their way to Club Cybertron, Ratchet and Prowl set out to cut a wide swath.

-0-TBC July 6, 2014 **edited 7-9-14**

NOTES: Went to sleep last night. Woke up this morning. I must write and post earlier in the day. :D:D:D:D:D:D


	85. Chapter 85

The Diego Diaries: On The Town 1 (dd4 85)

-0-Club Cybertron

They sat just in time to see Alor walk through the door. He came to their table and joined them. "You two have a standing order to include me. I am shocked that you forgot."

"I am too. Welcome aboard, Ali." Ratchet grinned, then ordered for the three of them when the waiter paused by their table. When he left Ratchet grinned. "There are a lot of Blurr supporters here. I hope there aren't any fights."

"You and me both. How do you like being the grandada of three more infants?" Prowl asked. "You do know that they** are** actually mine, right?"

"Grabby," Ratchet said with a smile. "I find it wonderful. Three more ahead of you, slagger."

"One. We have two more of our own," Prowl said as he took his drink from the waiter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the waiter said as he served the others, then left to fill umpteen more.

"When will we see new winger-age from amongst the holy?" Alor asked with a grin. He glanced at Ratchet. "You're rubbing off on me."

"I see that. 'New winger-age'. I like that," Ratchet said as he sipped his beer.

"Sojourner is my opus right now if you must know," Prowl said with **HUGE** smirk-age.

"What a great little femme," Ratchet said. "Going to be a cutie."

"Going to be?" Prowl asked as he paused his glass in front of his face. A caustic optic pierced the mad doctor for a moment. "She already is."

"No one says otherwise, Granny," Ratchet said as he sat back with a grin. Looking around, he sat forward. "Fenix and some of his ilk are in here. Don't look."

They both did.

"Frag him," Prowl said darkly as the drink hit his tanks with a punch and a half. He looked at his glass. "What is this?"

"Just a mild sedative," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Tastes like that kind of high grade you get in the Jumble that paralyzes you from sip one," Prowl said as he emptied the glass. Setting it down, he looked at Ratchet. Then he grinned. "I like this. More. Snap-snap, minion."

"Oh-oh. He's drunk already," Alor said with a snicker.

"He never could hold his liquor," Ratchet said signaling the waiter.

"I can hold my liquor." Prowl grinned. "Mostly." He looked at the waiter. "I need about three more of these," he said holding up his empty glass.

The waiter looked at Alor and Ratchet who both nodded. Grinning, he took the glass and disappeared.

"You want to end up in the gutter early on, I see," Ratchet said.

"Wouldn't not want you down there alone," Prowl said with a grin. "That's the kind of mech I am. Concerned for the welfare of the ranks."

"That's you, Granny," Ratchet said as the waiter came back with three drinks for Prowl and a pitcher for Alor and Ratchet.

It was all good.

-0-In the clouds

Ravel and Tie helped Ironhide tuck in the infants, then left with promises from Ironhide to call them if needed. He gave them promises, then looked around. Ratchet wasn't there. It now officially sucked.

Kestrel and Tagg helped Optimus tuck in the infants, then left with promises from Optimus to call them if needed. He gave them promises, then looked around. Prowl wasn't there. It now officially sucked.

Blackjack entered his apartment. He had no one to tuck in including Alor. He was alone. It now officially sucked.

-0-On the party line Ironhide: IH, Optimus: OP, Blackjack: BJ

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:What are you doing?:

:Getting something to snack on. What are you doing, Prime?:

:Talking to you: (Grin) OP

:**HA-HA!** Old mech isn't here so I'm stumped. I don't want to recharge. Might need to spring bail: -IH (Grin)

:If you do, you have to come get me. Alor is going to need bail too: -BJ (Grinning)

They would continue to chat as they gathered snacks, drinks and soft chairs in various living rooms on two floors of Tower Two in the Mare Tranquilitatis.

-0-On the town

"I love this."

"I think you need to slow down, Prowler. You're falling out of your chair." -Ratchet

"I think so. Tell me, Ratchet … what do you think about going to the prison and giving Sentinel a run for his shanix?"

"I think its a great idea but Optimus would leave you in the clink and throw away the key." -Ratchet

"I think we can find a fight elsewhere without throwing Magnus into a death spiral over the prison," Alor said with a grin. "I think there's enough slaggers in this room to make that possible."

Barricade, Skorponok, Turmoil, Blindspot and Stiletto sat at a table nearby with enough firepower pointed at them that they would be dust particles floating in the air if they even sneezed too loudly.

"Those fraggers. I don't like Turmoil and Splindtop loose in the City. Frag them, fraggers." Prowl grinned. "My ada would slap my aft for swearing. Frag. Fragfragfrag." He chuckled hilariously.

Alor and Ratchet joined him, taking delight in his ability to be an adorable drunk, something that was actually harder than it sounded. "You are the cutest drunk I ever saw, Prowler."

"Thank you, Alor. That's a compliment coming from you. You are my hero. I think your music saved my life when I was a kid," Prowl said. He fell from hilariously happy to instantly deeply sad. "I was such a sad kid. I think I wanted to run away to the carnival a hundred times."

"You didn't?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. Propriety," Prowl said.

"I never got to go to Six Lasers over Cybertron. I wanted to but I never could," Ratchet said as he reminisced.

"I took Ironhide on his separation orn every time," Alor said as he reminisced himself. "He loved the Plasma Curve ride the best."

"You never got to go, Ratchet?" Prowl asked with a tear in his voice. "That is so sad. Isn't that sad, Ali?" he asked.

Alor nodded, then grinned. "You are so drunk, Prowler."

Prowl sat back, then vented a sigh. "I am."

"Let's go. Barricade is staring at you," Ratchet said as he assessed threat.

Prowl turned to stare at Barricade. "Fragger. Look at someone else, slagger."

Barricade who was surprised, grinned. "Who, Prowl? I'd rather look at you. You are really easy on the optics."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said as he stood up. "Come on, Prowl. Let's go."

"Yeah," Prowl said. "Let's go outside, Barricade and settle this once and for all."

It became deathly silent in the room as everyone paused to look with astonishment at Prowl who stood with an aura filled with the malevolence of long suppressed rage. Alor rose glancing at Ratchet. "We need to get him out of here."

"Yes, you do," Prowl said nodding. "Outside, Barricade. Let's go, fragger." Then Prowl turned to walk to the door where he disappeared into the bar on his way to the street outside.

Alor turned and hurried after him as Ratchet stood staring at Barricade. "He will kill you if you take him up on this. He knows Metallikato and Circuit Su."

"I don't care," Barricade said rising to stand. The guards brought up their guns, then looked at Ratchet. :Alor, he's going to come. What is Prowl doing?:

:Stand by, Ratchet: Alor said as he turned to Prowl. He was in the middle of the street with traffic stopped and backing up. Some had transformed to find out what was going on and were paused at the sight of an infuriated Prowl standing there with his fists clinching.

"Prowl, you don't want to do this," Alor said. "Let's go to Maccadam's. Blurr will be there and we can see what happened in the race."

"After I slag his aft," Prowl said. He looked at Alor with a 'Prowl' expression. "Send that fragger out."

Alor considered Prowl, then paused. :He wants Barricade to come out. Do I call Optimus?:

:I'll call him: Ratchet looked at Barricade. "I will shoot you myself if you frag this up. He wants to kick your aft. You have been warned." He looked at Barricade's guards. "He can go. The others stay."

The guards looked at him, then poked Barricade with a gun barrel. He rose with a grin, then headed out, the three in tow. The others watched him go, then began to rise. "**NO!** If anyone of them come out, shoot them in the spark chamber. You have my permission," Ratchet said. They nodded so he turned to walk outside as the bar began to empty.

-0-Up in the clouds: IH, OP, BJ

They were watching the same movie, 'Patton'. Old Blood and Guts, or as most of his soldiers would say, his guts and our blood. Critiquing it together and finding him an aft, they sat eating junk food as they waited for the ball and chains to crawl home. When Ratchet contacted Prime, he paused his beer before his mouth.

:Optimus, Prowl is drunk and challenged Barricade to a beating outside Club Cybertron: -R

Optimus sat a moment, then put down his beer. :I am on my way:

:Optimus, it might do everyone good to let this one happen. Prowl picked the fight. It means something to him that's long standing: -R

:Acknowledged: Optimus said as he stood up. He called his genitors and when they arrived, he stepped out to 'take care of a little thing … I will be right back … thank you, ada and atar'.

They assured him they were cool and watched him leave with pride on their faces. When Optimus reached the lobby Ironhide and Blackjack were waiting for him to arrive.

-0-On the street

He stood in the middle of the street ignoring the crowd around him. They were silently watching as armed mechs stepped out of the Club following a big black clad mech with wings. He was almost the anti-Prowl in format and coloration as he stepped into the street with a grin. He was followed by a watchful Ratchet who joined Alor with Prowl.

It became very, very silent.

-0-TBC July 6, 2014 **edited 7-9-14**


	86. Chapter 86

The Diego Diaries: Show Down 1 (dd4 86)

-0-On the street

Prowl stood in the middle of the street in some unholy reprise of his father's showdown with Stiletto. A crowd began to gather, half of them coming out of Club Cybertron drawn by the smack talk inside. Ratchet and Alor stood nearby watching Prowl and looking for Prime and the others to appear from somewhere. Somehow, whenever they wandered out to play they always ended up in the slammer.

Barricade stepped forward, then paused on the sidewalk to take in the scene. Both of them were pros. Both of them checked their surroundings before combat. He didn't expect this to be different. As he stood staring at the only mech he ever met that exceeded his expectations, he flashed back on the last time they saw each other on Cybertron.

Prowl had come to see him, then stepped outside to leave. As he did the club was raided and he ended up in prison. He saw Prowl standing at the end of the street, the light of a street lamp encasing him in its brilliance. Then Prowl stepped away and Barricade would not be see him again until he came here, a prisoner of the Prime. His feelings were intense, complex even and Barricade knew he could never explain them to anyone. He just had them.

Maybe it was because Prowl was the only one he ever met that he couldn't have.

It didn't matter. This was going to be intense. Prowl had the ability to kill him with his bare servos. He had to be very fast and very good tonight or he would suffer. That Prowl was obviously drunk would not be the help it would be against most mechs he knew. Prowl was different than any of them. He grinned. "You're drunk."

Prowl stared at Barricade remembering the last time he had seen him on Cybertron. He had been recruited into the army for second-in-command but before he could leave, he had to box Barricade up, destroy his operation and put him into prison hopefully forever. He had achieved his goals. "Are you going to talk or fight?" Prowl asked as his reflexes began to take over.

"I would prefer a lot of things, Prowl. But I'll take the dance if that's all you got," Barricade said as he stepped into the street. He looked around. "You better move back. This is going to be fun."

The crowd looked at each other, then began to step backward out of the way. A number of mechs including Hot Rod and Smokey appeared, then the twins, the two of them called to the scene by Ratchet. Back up didn't hurt a bit. The twins stood on the sidewalk behind Prowl, their menace palpable.

Smokey glanced at Hot Rod. Both were heading for the bar at the Club for a drink and happened upon the scene. "What's going on?" he asked. "Why is Prowl fighting Barricade?"

Hot Rod glanced at Smokey, then steered him out of the line of fire. "Long standing grudge," he said simply as he turned to watch the fire works.

It was silent a moment, then Barricade stepped closer. "You want to kick my aft. You really want to fight."

"I want you to disappear," Prowl said with a coldness he seldom expressed upon anyone unless circumstances were beyond the pale.

"Bring it, Prowl," Barricade said. "You know you want to. You know you want me. Just say it, Prowl. You and me … we have history from Cybertron. Tell everyone how it was."

Prowl looked at him with a calmness that was usually a bad sign. Then he lashed out and punched Barricade in the face. The big mech staggered as Prowl turned to follow his movements. "There was no relationship. There never was. You were a criminal and I was a cop. End of story," he said icily.

"If that makes you happy, go ahead and believe it but you know better," he said needling the big mech in his weak spot.

"I sent you to prison, Barricade. I put you away before I left for the army. There never was anything between us but hunter and prey," Prowl said as he moved, seeking an opening to lay waste to the nemesis bot of his dreams.

"You did," Barricade replied as he dodged a jab from Prowl. "It doesn't change a thing. We still have us."

"There was no 'us', you fragger," Prowl said with a rising sense of rage. "You are delusional." It was then that Prowl spun fast and clipped Barricade across the face with his ped. It was swift and deadly, then he was on his feet again, his posture relaxed, his fists in place.

Barricade for his part staggered, more than aware that if Prowl had put his full force and power behind the kick he would be chasing his mandible down the street. He rubbed his chin, then grinned. "Nice kick."

"I have more just for you," Prowl said as he turned with Barricade. "Fight me, fragger. Let's get this over with."

"I don't know what you mean, Prowl. I only have your best interests in mind," Barricade said with a grin. He ducked, then stepped back missing two crushing blows as Prowl probed his defenses. He hadn't raised any, more than aware that he was in the lesser position. He also knew that the crowd would be wondering what the deal was so he played it cool.

"No you don't. You are a criminal and you killed civilians on Cybertron and Earth without a care," Prowl said. "You murdered infants and elderly. You stole anything that wasn't nailed down. I tracked you across Cybertron for the national police. I put you in prison."

"If you say so," Barricade said. It was then that Prowl struck him, jabbing him in the chassis, then spinning to bring his ped around to dump Barricade on his aft by undercutting his legs. The big criminal landed heavily, then sat up slowly. He did so just in time to take another kick to the face.

Prowl stepped back to wait, the attack and retreat of circuit su on full display. He waited, his processor coming into sharper focus. He was still slow but his automatic processes and his reflexes from a life time of fighting and training were in control. He watched as Barricade stood up slowly.

"You want to kick my aft because you miss my company. You miss the chase," Barricade said as he rubbed his helm. "You miss me don't you, Prowler. Just say it. You'll feel better."

A fist flew straight at Barricade but he managed to deflect it. A flurry landed on him and he staggered. Bending over, Barricade paused a moment to clear his processor. Then he sprang forward gripping Prowl's arm as he landed a hard blow to his chassis. Prowler gave with the blow diffusing some of its power but it hurt and he spun. It wasn't enough to miss the next two blows because Barricade gripped him hard but a head butt and a jab to Barricade's arm pit took care of that problem.

Barricade staggered back, then gathered himself. He grinned malevolently. "Nice work. I'm enjoying this, Prowler. It makes me feel tingly all over."

Ratchet moved to one side to follow Prowl and as he did he saw Prime and Ironhide along with Blackjack standing nearby watching. They were tense and intense but they made no move to step in. This had been brewing since Barricade had been captured and Prime knew over the bond link that this grudge match was long standing. He also knew that there was nothing between Prowl and Barricade but rage. That didn't help hearing the taunting however. Not one bit.

They moved in a circle, each taking the measure of the other. Then Prowl rose into the air like some big bird of prey. He kicked out and locked his legs around Barricade's helm. Spinning, pushing off the ground with his servos like the acrobat he was, Prowl lifted the big criminal off his peds and spun him away through the air. Prowl finished the move like a cartwheel, landing on his peds in a defensive posture. Barricade landed on his back on the street like a sack of cement dropped from a third story window.

Barricade lay on the ground, then rose to sit. Grinning, he stood and turned to follow Prowl as he circled looking for an opening. "That's some of that famous circuit su I guess. I hear you also do Metallikato. How about a demonstration?"

"You don't want that, Barricade," Ratchet warned. "He will rip your helm off with his bare servos."

"Maybe," Barricade said with a shrug. "It might be fun."

Prowl sprung and landed a blow to Barricade's face staggering him backwards. He hit him again as the rage filled his processor. All of his being wanted to reach into Barricade's spark chamber and extinguish him but he didn't. He had the skills but he stepped back watching as Barricade bent over absorbing the blows. "What do you say now, fragger? Uncle?"

Barricade consulted that definition, then grinned. "You're slipping, talking like an insect. You know me. I never give up." He then leaped forward to grab Prowl around the waist.

If Prowl had been more sober it would have been simple to side step and slam his fist on Barricade's back struts. But he wasn't so he found himself landing hard on the ground with Barricade on top of him punching his face. It all telescoped down to the face and fist over him and nothing more. All of the victims of Barricade's criminal career flashed before him as Prowl resisted the blows as best he could with the dead weight of the bot on top of him.

Barricade punched Prowl in the face as his own rage overtook him. He had been in fights with the big mech before but this felt different. He was beating the crap out of Prowl in front of his own bond. He had seen Prime standing nearby and had gotten his second wind.

Prowl jabbed Barricade in the side, then shoved upward. Barricade lost his footing, then fell to one side. Prowl sprang up, then kicked Barricade in the chassis as he struggled to get back up quickly. He had lost his advantage and it was back with Prowl who he couldn't defeat hand-to-hand now, then or ever. Prowl moved in and slammed his chassis with hard blows before punching him in the chin. Barricade staggered back, then braced himself. "Nice flurry. Hit me again. You know you wanna."

Prowl obliged. Barricade fought back but he was outclassed. Barricade ended up on his backside once more. He sat up staring up at Prowl who stood over him like an avenging angel. He lay back, then laughed as he rubbed his face. "You look really good when you're mad. Just like all those other times. You remember them. We had good times, you and me."

A ped against his side lifted Barricade up and flipped him over. He stood up raggedly, then grinned. "Come on, baby. Give it to me. You know you wanna," he said again.

Prowl obliged. He hit Barricade again and again, easily fending off the big criminal's blows as he destroyed his defenses. Over and over, he pummeled Barricade until he dropped once more onto the ground. Laying on his back staring up at the sky, he grinned as Prowl moved to stand over him. "You look good. You always looked good. We were good together, Prowler. You chased me. I let you. It was fun."

"I hunted you, **criminal** and sent you to prison. There was nothing else. Ever. And I won. I put you in prison and you rotted, **criminal."** Prowl looked at him a moment, then turned walking back to Ratchet. "I have to go to jail now." He looked at the guards who were watching with grins and a sense of wonderment at both of them. "Take him to the jail and throw away the key. Again," Prowl said with satisfaction.

Ratchet gripped Prowl's arm. "Come with me, Prowler," he said as the two turned to walk across the street toward the Administrative District of Metroplex. As they walked up the steps to the Hospital, Barricade was being hoisted to go to the jail.

Optimus Prime turned to follow Ratchet, Alor and Prowl. But before he did, he turned to Ironhide. "Put Barricade in a cell. I will be there shortly."

Ironhide nodded, then walked to the guards to tell them Prime's orders. He then turned and with his father in tow, the two hurried after Prime to the hospital nearby.

Smokey and Hot Rod watched them go, then glanced at the twins. They stared after Barricade as if they wanted to gut him out, then turned hurrying toward the hospital as well. Being marched out of the club under heavy guard, Hot Rod and Smokey watched as Skorponok, Blind Spot, Turmoil and Stiletto were led off to the lock up. Playtime was over for the orn.

-0-At an emergency room of Metroplex Elder, Femme, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex Administrative District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl sat on a med berth as Ratchet scanned him. He sat with his helm hanging as the blotto-ness of too much hard liquor pounded in his helm like waves on a beach during a hurricane. He felt light helmed with rage and high grade.

Alor stood next to him with a compassionate expression glancing toward the door as Optimus, Blackjack and Ironhide stepped inside as well. He stood straighter. "We're going to the brig after this."

"There is no need," Optimus said.

Prowl glanced up sharply, then stood unsteadily. He came to attention, then stared straight ahead. "I am ready to turn myself in for arrest. Sir."

Optimus looked at Prowl for a moment, then stepped forward scooping him into his arms. He held Prowl tightly. It was very, very quiet in the room.

-0-TBC July 6, 2014 **edited 7-9-14**


	87. Chapter 87

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 87)

-0-Emergency Suite 6, Metroplex Elder, Femme, Youngling and Sparkling Hospital, Metroplex Administrative District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on the medberth dejectedly, the rumble of his rage and drunkenness rattling through him in waves. He didn't so much hurt as feel the mortification of the ages. He heard Alor tell someone that they would be going to the brig and knew that Optimus had arrived. He glanced up sharply seeing the concern on his bond's face, then felt shimmering shame percolate through him. He came to attention and said that he would go too. That was when the strongest arms he ever felt enveloped him as oceans of love washed through their link. He fell into it, the almost unbearable enormity of it and felt despair.

They stood together silently, holding each other. Everyone in the room knew that moment together, the two of them. They had all had it. It was the moment when the wheels came off the cart, when the heaviness of all of the orns of their lives crashed in debris around their peds. All of them had been there.

Optimus held Prowl, then gently helped him perch back on the berth. He sat holding his helm in his servos, his wings laying flat on his back. "I'm sorry."

"We know," Optimus said quietly.

He sat straighter, then looked at Optimus. "I can see myself becoming enveloped in rage, doing the things that I know I shouldn't do but its as if I am outside of my body. I watch myself and I say in my own helm that this can't happen but it does. I can't stop it when it starts."

Optimus nodded. "I know." He turned to Ratchet. "I want Jarro to come please."

Prowl drooped even more as he listened. He didn't say a word because there was nothing to say. Prime was the Prime and he would obey. Ratchet made the call, then turned to Prowl. He scanned him again, then gave him the antidote alleviating all of the alcohol symptoms immediately. He sat up staring at Ratchet, then nodded sadly.

"You know, Prowler, we all have the same flaw to different degrees. For some of us, the sight of a Deceptibrand is enough. For others, its the slight we get from high castes. I think arrogance and self love of the high castes is my trigger. They light a fire in me that leaves scorch marks. For you, its incorrigible criminals that won't stay in prison and die there," Ratchet said. "Those fraggers have me at fisticuffs sometimes before they even opened their yaps. Remember Knockout? We all have the burden of the war and all the hardship we have survived. It isn't a shameful thing to address it."

Prowl looked at Ratchet. "You coming to the sessions too?"

Ratchet nodded. "Do you want me to come? All you have to say is the word, Prowler. You are a different slagger than you were. You're almost bearable." He grinned. "I mean that in the best way possible."

Prowl smirked slightly. "You always were a healer. Loser."

"Whiner." Ratchet grinned, then turned as Jarro came into the room.

"Thank you for coming, Jarro. I have a problem that I would like you to help with. Prowl is suffering from emotions that are interfering with his ability to function. I would like you to assist him on whatever path it takes toward wellness," Prime said. "Given his role in the hierarchy of our armed forces and the need to keep the confidence of our people and army, I would like you to do this with the utmost confidentiality."

"Of course," Jarro said with a nod of his helm.

Prime turned back to Prowl. "I want you to spend the next two orns doing what Jarro and his people ask you to do. I want to know what can be done to help you with your anguish. It is not a request, Prowl."

Prowl looked at him with shame and embarrassment, then nodded without a word. Ratchet glanced at Prime, then Prowl. "If you want me, I can come. You know me. Therapy couldn't hurt."

Prowl grinned at him, gratitude in his optics. "You would tell."

Ratchet feeling a lot better nodded. "You're probably right."

Prowl looked at Optimus. "What is my penalty for brawling in public, for bringing dishonor to the corp, sir?"

Prime looked at Prowl for a moment, then shook his helm. "You could never do that. You are the personification of honor."

It was quiet in the room, a heavy kind of emotional state, then Prowl stood down. "When do you wish for me to see you, Jarro, and where?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow at 0900 on the Terran Military clock? In my office?" Jarro asked.

"I will be there," Prowl said.

Optimus slipped his servo through Prowl's, then the two turned to go. They walked out together, Prowl making an effort to rally and Prime with an anxious affect. It was sad to see.

Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "Old mech, I expected you to keep things in line. You too, Ada."

"Don't blame us. Booze is Prowl's gasoline and Barricade is his match," Alor said. He glanced at Ratchet. "Shortest boys night out I've been on in vorns."

Ratchet nodded. "I know. I think home is where the hearth is."

"What does that mean?" Alor asked with a ghost of a grin.

"I don't know. I'm dithering right now," Ratchet said with a grin of his own. He turned to Jarro. "If it helps Prowl, I can come and give assistance, hold servos, write condolence letters. Prowl is the brother I never had, Jari." Ratchet paused a moment from emotion. Then he nodded. "I will help him too. Just say so."

Jarro nodded. "I will, Ratchet."

With that, the group turned to walk home into the night of one of the happiest orns in the colony's history, the night that racing came back to The People.

-0-Half a joor later

Optimus Prime walked down the stairs that would take him to the cells in the jail where Barricade was being held pending return to the prison. He took the stairs to enable himself more time to moderate his anger which was considerable. He knew Prowl better than anyone and he knew the care that he took to be appropriate at all times, in all situations. Barricade knew how to play on his weakness, the enmity that the policeman felt for the criminal that killed without mercy even if the victims were children. Prowl was practical and objective but he wasn't forgiving when it came to protecting those who were defenseless. His decency had led to a life of hardship and adversity with his genitors from the time he was old enough to notice that things were not right in their society.

He would do what he could within the bounds of their laws and nothing more. He would not allow the killer to make him as bad as he was. There would be no spark chamber stasis with disposal of the body, there would be no work houses on far away planets where he would slave until he died, there would be no punitive stasis. Prime would not become the thing that Barricade was.

He entered the corridor, then nodded at the mechs standing there. "When we are finished, he is to go to the prison and stay there. His privileges are revoked until further notice. I will send a decree to the prison to let them know when they are restored, Inferno."

"I wouldn't, Prime," Red Alert said tensely. "That fragger is going to kill someone. Mark my words."

Prime nodded. "I will take that under advisement, Red."

Inferno pulled the cell block door opened, then stepped back. Prime nodded. "Close it when I am inside, please."

Inferno nodded as Prime walked inside, the door closing behind him. Red looked at the door. "Prime is too nice a mech. I would put that slagger down for the good of all."

No one there argued with him.

-0-Inside

Prime stood a moment taking in the measure of the big mech lounging on a bunk. He looked the worse for wear but he was lucky. If Prowl had been anything like he was, Barricade would have been killed from the first blow. He walked closer, then paused. They stared at each other, then Barricade rose, moving to stand by the bars. "Nice of you to come."

Prime looked at him and considered the memories of this mech that had become his own over the bond that he had made with the love of his life. This mech had been a nemesis bot for Prowl, someone he had doggedly chased and endured danger and great hardship to beat at last. Prowl couldn't become an Autobot until he had made sure that the danger this mech represented to their people was removed. It was who Prowl was.

"He beat you. At every turn, he was there changing your plans, ending your connections, besting you," Prime said. "It must rankle."

Barricade shrugged. "Sometimes he won, sometimes he didn't. That was part of the fun. There was always an element of fun with Prowl."

"I pity you," Prime said. "You will never know what it is to be loved or to love. You will never know what it means to have someone by your side no matter what happens, to love you always. You are sad in your solitude."

"Maybe," Barricade said. "But then, I didn't expect to live very long. Things were tough all over and all there seemed to be was the here and now. You took what you wanted because who knew what tomorrow would bring. Tell me how that is totally my fault, Prime," Barricade said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"You preyed on the weak and old, the young and the poor," Prime said. "There is no excuse for harming them."

"It paid good, Prime," Barricade said. "I was paid to raise the Pit. I don't know if you were aware of that. We were paid to raise hell and make sure that the plebes were sufficiently scared to cower in their hovels."

Prime looked at Barricade, someone who he wanted to rend with his bare servos. Lies were his life. "Who paid you?"

Barricade grinned a humorless grin. "I would rather tell your cop."

Prime turned to leave, then Barricade called out. "Don't leave yet. Sit and let me tell you some stories, Prime. I have a lot of them and I will tell you some."

Prime paused, thinking swiftly through the possibilities, then considered it didn't hurt to listen. If Barricade told him lies about Prowl he would know they were. Maybe he had something else to tell him, this bot who had no conscience or concern for anyone but himself. He turned, then walked to a bench to sit. "What could you possibly tell me that matters?"

Barricade sat, then considered that. Then he grinned. "You had no idea the number of forces that were aligned against you when you became Prime. No one wanted Megatron but only some of them wanted you. Neo knew you were a force to be reckoned with and so did Proteus. The others, they thought you could be 'managed'. Fools. We knew you would be a hard aft once you figured out that we were going to play for keeps. I was there when Megatron was not chosen. He vowed to destroy you then and there.

"The others, they decided to undermine you because they had someone else in mind for the Matrix. They were afraid enough that you were chosen that they decided that it would take indirect action to remove you. They came to us. They held a summit if you will in Kaon. No one cared about Kaon so if all the leadership of all the gangs showed up no one would think something was going on. We did. They told us to disrupt and kill, steal, tear down. They paid us a lot of shanix to do it and we did. I guess they didn't let Prowl in on the operation because he was everywhere we were putting the skids on things." Barricade grinned. "You have no idea how many times I had to scotch a hit on that mech."

Prime didn't respond. He sat listening, watching the big mechanism as he relaxed into his story. Nothing he heard so far surprised him. He had had his own ideas and opinions about the escalation that led to the worst practices of the Clampdown.

"You wanted the violence to stop but the Autobots had begun to be focused on the Decepticons and Megatron. Ratbat and his partner ...Contrail, the Seeker Senator who was Councilor Secretary and manager of the payouts to those on the take … they were the ones organizing the destruction of the Council and the others were so busy trying to build their own kingdoms they didn't notice.

"They paid us to kill our own people, turn leaders over to the state and make havoc everywhere," he said, then grinned tightly. "We were the reason Cybertron couldn't have nice things."

Prime looked at him as impassively as he could in a lifetime of hearing horrors upon horrors. "Continue."

"Sentinel had left. I knew it. Proteus was seeking the Matrix even as Kudon was. I put my shanix on Proteus. He's a smarter slagger than Kudon. That old mech had an ego problem. None of them wanted to make any changes and because they didn't, they brought doom to us all. The gangs were there stirring the pot. Poor dumb slaggers like Prowl were undermined every step of the way."

"He got **you**," Prime said quietly.

"They let him. We were getting too big for our own good so they began to set us up. We ended up in prison and they got Prowl into the Autobots to try and fix the mess they made. It was starting to fall apart. The Decepticons were starting to win. When they freed the prisons they got us. We had an ax to grind and grind it we did."

It was silent in the cell block, the kind of silence you experience in a tomb. Prime rose. "You are off privileges until further notice. You have to earn them back." He turned to leave the room but before he did, Barricade dropped the last load of napalm he was prepared to give up at this time. "You need to talk to the twins. They were there too. Their gang was recruited."

Prime didn't look back as he left the room. Barricade sat staring at the door a long time.

Draw.

-0-TBC July 7,2014 **editing July 10, 2014**


	88. Chapter 88

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 88)

-0-In the clouds

Prowl sat in his chair in the darkened living room. Kes and Tagg had just left after taking care of the infants during the interlude. He had looked in on them, checking his own and the two little mechs who shared a big berth in one of the several spare berth rooms. Stepping back out, he sat wearily on his chair and tried to relax in the soothing comfort and quiet of home.

It was impossible. He felt that he had let Optimus down. He felt that he had let himself down as well. It had swept over him, the rage. He had almost stepped out of his body to watch the debacle unfold. He had felt he was watching himself like he was another person. He also knew that he had to stop but some weird inertia prevented it from happening. It was perplexing in the extreme.

The door opened as Optimus stepped inside. He paused to close it, then walked into the room to stand before Prowl. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Prowl sat back fixing Optimus with a sad expression. "I feel that I let you down. That my behavior diminished you somehow."

Optimus moved to sit in his chair beside Prowl, then he took Prowl's servo. "You could never do that. I think you are so proper, so filled with integrity that when you do something out of character it feels worse than it is."

"It will get around that I was brawling in the streets. Again," Prowl said with a softly vented sigh.

"You haven't brawled in the streets before, Prowl. You brawled in the prison," Optimus said quietly.

Prowl grinned even though he didn't want to. Optimus squeezed his servo. "You are beautiful when you smile. You cannot disappoint me or diminish me in any way. This is a burden you have been carrying for a very long time. You hold things in and it caught up to you when he arrived."

"Nothing personal or private ever, ever passed between us. He was prey and I hunted him," Prowl said clutching Prime's servo tightly.

"You do not have to tell me," Optimus replied. "We do have a bond."

Prowl nodded, then squeezed Prime's servo. "I'm glad. I don't want anything to come between or stand between us. You are the most important individual in my life and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Optimus."

"That might be part of the problem, Prowl. You do so much for others that you have neglected yourself," Optimus replied. "I want you to put aside your sense of privacy and propriety when you speak with Jarro. I want him to help you. I do not want you to be unhappy or feel that this mech matters somehow. I want you to be able to look at him and feel nothing."

Prowl nodded. "I still feel terrible."

Optimus rose, then pulled Prowl to his feet. "Come on. Let me hold you," Optimus said as they turned to walk into their suite.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet sat on his chair staring at the muted monitor which was playing the news. Ironhide had managed Ravel and Tie's departure, then headed to spy on the infants. Returning, he sat down. "You look like slag."

"Thanks, Only One. You're such a romantic," Ratchet replied.

"I am aren't I," Ironhide said with a big smug grin. "You were supposed to keep Prowl out of jail."

"Easier said than done. Prowl has post stress like the rest of us. His trigger is Barricade. That slagger might lose his privileges," Ratchet said.

"Prime is too fair. Prowl picked the fight, right? If that's true, Prime won't hold him accountable," Ironhide said.

"Mech is too nice for his own good," Ratchet said. "Prowl is off for two orns. This had better be a peaceful two orns." He grinned at Ironhide. "Better stay out of Prowl's grabby range. He will be off duty and sparkling therapy is good for the spark I'm told."

"Now you tell me," Ironhide replied with a grin.

"Just tell Prowl Prowler is in school," Ratchet said as he stood up to go to recharge. "Come on. Tomorrow comes fast enough."

Ironhide nodded, then rose shutting off the monitor. They disappeared into the hallway to their room.

-0-At another apartment

He walked in after taking the report, leaving Drift with the half finished task of feeding three infants before bedtime. Pausing to watch as Drift sat with the infants swaddled on his servo, he grinned. "You look comfy."

"Coward. You ran out. What happened?" Drift asked as Springer took one of the femmes gently into his own servo.

He sat, then looked at Drift. "Prowl kicked the slag out of Barricade outside Club Cybertron after tying one on."

"What?" Drift asked with a smirk. "How did we miss that?"

"Genitorhood," Springer said grinning at the little femme who grinned back at him. "What about putting them into their little beds?"

"I think its time," Drift said rising himself. They walked to the berth room with three little cribs. Placing an infant in each one, placing another blanket over them along with assorted dollies, they patted the babies until they drifted away into recharge. Stepping quietly out, they turned down the lights, then walked to the living room.

Sitting heavily, Springer rolled his neck to relieve the tension. "What a night. I put extra troops on duty to handle the drunks. Maccadam's is the place to be right now. Blurr is tending bar."

"What does he say about losing?" Drift asked as he got cold beers out of the refrigerator nearby.

"I think he likes the idea of real competition. Slagger is going to have to work for it. Might teach him humility," Springer said with a chuckle. They stared at each other a moment, then grinned. "Nah," Springer said as they sat back to watch the news and post race wrap up.

The infants would sleep straight through.

-0-On the road

Barricade walked along the pathway leading to the prison. He had been held for about a joor before Inferno organized shock troops to take him back. He walked along with a smirk on his face, his satisfaction at scoring points against Prime apparent. The night was dark and cold, the sky filled with the lights of the city, orbiting objects and the stars beyond.

When they arrived, the exchange was made. The Officer of the Orn took him to his cell block, then locked him in. He stood by the gates watching them leave to go back to their stations. It was quiet and still in the lonely way some nights can be when you're on you own. He turned to stare at the cell block in the distance where Sentinel and the others were held. He grinned. "Touche, fraggers," he said as he turned to walk to his barracks nearby.

-0-In the clouds

"Prowl always was a tightly wound individual," Blackjack said from the washroom. "That's why he's so good at what he does. Though … he can't hold a candle to you, Only One."

Alor who was sitting on the berth paused in his doings to smile. His 'Jack had a blind spot for him and he was glad. Old mech thought no one could touch him in nearly any possibility. "Thank you, 'Jack. I do think that Prowler is a bit more advanced in some things than I am but your support is always welcome."

Blackjack walked out after shutting off the lights. "Don't argue with me, Ali. I know your worth," he said as he sat on the berth, then lay back. He glanced at Alor who was fussing with a book. "What are you doing?"

"Adding more pictures of the infants to the annual. I need to stay up on this," Alor said as he finished, then closed the device. He put it on the dresser next to the berth, then lay back himself.

"Might need a new book the way you take images," Blackjack said relaxing. "When is Flint due in? I can imagine he missed the racing."

"He does," Alor said. "He will be in tomorrow for a while. He's camping out at his friend's apartment."

"They need to bond and quit fragging around. What do you want to do with his room?" Blackjack asked.

"Until he says he's going to move, I am not going to change a thing. Besides, its a nice room for infants who want to stay over," Alor said as he even so began to redecorate Flint's room in his home away from home.

"They live two doors down. They can recharge more comfortably in their own berths, Alor," Blackjack said with a grin.

"What about the twins? They live in Tyger Pax. How can they get home?" Alor asked.

"You'll figure a way. Run a pneumatic tube between here and their apartment. Put them in and watch them zip back home on a cushion of air. Problem solved," Blackjack said to be ornery.

"That's a great idea, 'Jack. Thanks," Alor said to be ornery back.

It would be a lively conversation between them before they drifted off into recharge.

-0-Up in the clouds

Sunstreaker walked out of the infant rooms at last moving to sit on the couch with Bluestreak. Sideswipe standing at the windows looking out turned to the two of them. "Prowl is home. I just checked in with Ada."

Sunstreaker nodded. "This is fragged. Barricade needs slagged."

"He does." Sideswipe walked to his chair, then sat.

"What do you two know about him and Prowl? What do you remember from those times that you keep firewalled away?" Blue asked with a pointed stare.

"Nothing." -Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

"Tell me or I will chisel it down," Blue said with an ominous tone.

They stared at him, then each other. "He's cute when he's mad," Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker nodded. "We were criminals, Babe. We did things we don't want you to know. It's firewalled away and it's staying that way."

Blue looked at the two of them, then got a firm expression on his face. "You have to sleep sometime. When you do I will jump over the wall."

"No you won't. Sideswipe and I are good at this. We make twin firewalls. Those are impassable," Sunstreaker said.

"No firewall is impassable if you work at it," Bluestreak said.

"Ours are. Damned good thing too. When I was in prison they tried to get me to tell them things. They threatened me with empurata and worse. But they couldn't break down my firewalls. Good thing you got me out of there or it would have been worse than it was" Sideswipe said.

"You never really told me about prison," Blue said.

"I never will. Sentinel wanted Sunstreaker and this was one way he thought he could. Trouble was, he forgot how much we can hate someone. Fragger." Sideswipe sat back and put his peds on the little table before him. "Sentinel was the half of it. The Senate was the worst group of fraggers I ever met and that says something."

Sunstreaker nodded, his expression becoming cold with remembered fury. "Barricade needs slagged."

"Yeah," Sideswipe said equally coldly.

Bluestreak looked at both of them, then punched Sunstreaker hard in the chassis. He looked at Blue with a frown. "What was that for?"

"Even thinking that you can jeopardize this family and bond by doing something stupid from back in the orn. If you think I'm going to visit you in prison, think again," Blue said angrily.

Sunstreaker grinned, then pulled Blue closer. "Don't worry about it, Blue. Prowl will probably beat him to death one of these nights in a fit of drunken rage."

Sideswipe grinned. "If he does, we're his alibi."

Blue smirked. "Count me in," he said.

-0-July 7, 2014 **edited July 10, 2014**


	89. Chapter 89

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 89)

-0-The next orn

Ratchet stood inspecting the troops, then nodded. "This platoon is released to you, General. They pass inspection,"

Blackjack chuckled. "Probably the cutest platoon I ever commanded," he said as he looked fondly at his grandchildren. They looked fondly back.

**"OTHER ATAR! WE GO AND COME THERE!?"** Orion asked as he pointed at the door.

"Yep," Blackjack said.

Orion burst into a smile, then headed toward the door with his usual infant confidence and swurve. The others watched him, then smiled brilliantly. They joined him on the march.

"Your troops are in mutiny, General. Better get the lead out," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"They're taking point, the slaggers," Blackjack said as he and Tie gathered leashes. Ironhide grabbed Sunspot to carry him out and they left together.

Ravel had left after checking in as had Alor who had a meeting with the team planning the raid on the oppressed colony 50 light years from their own. Ratchet was left with Prowler who stood on the floor staring at the door, a tiny bear dollie in his servos. When it shut, he looked up at Ratchet, then smiled brilliantly.

"How the frag do you younglings get so cute?" Ratchet asked as he picked up the baby. Kissing the slag out of him, he walked to Prowler's berth room to get him clad. They would leave shortly heading for Autobot City Medical and a morning go around in the wards until Ironhide caught up to begin 'school'.

-0-Two floors up

The infants went out the door with Miler and Venture, all of them excited by the inclusion into the school of Sumak and Westie. They weren't totally illiterate but they would benefit from the placement policy of the school district. They would be in a different classroom than T-Bar and Spirit but their schedules were the same so they could play together at recess and eat lunch at the same time.

Prowl watched them go, then considered his own fix. He was off duty for the next two orns and it was flummoxing. His peds almost turned on their own volition to go to the Fortress and work. Holding Sojourner in his arms, he smiled at her. She smiled back. "It's you and me, baby. What do we do now?" he asked and meant it.

-0-At the C.M.O.'s plush aerie in the sky

Ironhide peeked in, then entered plopping down on the couch. He put his big old peds up, then grinned. "I see you are getting the benefit of his intense instruction."

Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "He walks like a sport. So far, he's 0 for nothing in the fall down category."

"He passed that milestone long ago. He's in the 'run across a room without falling down' level of instruction. Little mech is a natural."

"I can see that," Ratchet said as he watched a tiny Prowl walk around his desk poking into and picking up any manner of stuff laying on top. "Little mech is adorable."

"He's that side of the awesome scale," Ironhide agreed proudly. "We have a meeting with the striker team so I'm going to be busy all afternoon. I'll keep little mech with me. Might need some advice."

"He is a stealth mechanism?" Ratchet asked as he took a stylus away from the baby before he could poke his optic.

"He is," Ironhide said with a grin. "What about the next one?"

Ratchet glanced at him. "You really like me screaming my helm off don't you. Are you planning ahead for when he has to go to the school system? They do have to go after a while."

"**I'M IRONHIDE! I PLAN AHEAD!** So … what do you think? A mech or femme?" Ironhide said with an eerily familiar grin, the one Orion had when he wanted to finesse a cookie out of a hard aft.

His ada.

"I don't know. I think a mech is in order. We can never have enough mechs," Ratchet said as he played along. This was the first time Ironhide had talked about this subject with even the slightest sense of seriousness so he got his ducks in a row so to speak. "I also reserve the right to hide him until presentation because you are a colossal aft and I like to see you whine."

Ironhide frowned slightly. "You should know. That was fragged last time."

"It's the deal, Ironhide. If you want anymore infants, that's the price of doing business. No negotiations. Nothing. I do the protoforms and you suck it up." Ratchet sat back with a grin as he opened his desk and tossed a can of candy to his big old mech.

Ironhide caught it with a grin. "You think candy will help?"

"Given that I am the spigot from which all sparklings come, I think you have to do what I tell you on this subject. Unless of course, you want to mech up like your old dad says and have one yourself …" Ratchet waited.

**"FRAG THAT! I AM IRONHIDE! I SPARK THEM! I DON'T BORN THEM!** My atar is an aft." Ironhide handed a tiny bit of candy to Prowler who tweeted his delight. He took it and began to nom-nom the rubbery stuff.

"I will make sure I tell him today," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"You think I care?" Ironhide asked with a breezy elan that he saw Cary Grant do once in a movie.

"I do," Ratchet replied.

"You're probably right," Ironhide said as he stood up. Taking Prowler into servo, he turned. "I'm keeping the candy, slagger."

"Please do. You're welcome," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide grinned back, then the two disappeared.

"You're always welcome, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin. Then it was back to work.

-0-Prime's Office

They paused in the doorway. "You wanted to see us, Optimus?" Sunstreaker asked.

Prime glanced up from a pile of work, then nodded. "I do. Come in and sit. Close the door, Sideswipe."

They glanced at each other, then complied. "What did we do now?" Sideswipe asked only half in jest.

"Probably nothing. I talked to Barricade last night and he told me things that I want to cross check with you two," Optimus began.

"Oh great," Sideswipe said with a frown. "That slagger is a born liar. You do know that, right?"

"I am aware of what and who he is. I just need information," Optimus said. "He talked to me about the run up to the war. He said that the Senate was behind all of the violence that erupted among the gangs and that they were paid to do so. He mentioned a meeting in Kaon and stated that you two were there. I would like to know about this."

They looked at him. "You **do** know that we were criminals back in the orn because there was no other life available that was less intolerable. We were orphans and ineligible for mentor- or apprenticeships," Sideswipe said levelly. He noted no expression on Prime's face as he nodded slightly.

"I am aware of a lot of things, Sideswipe … Sunstreaker. I am not passing judgement nor am I interested in seeking punishment. I want to know where I stand then and now."

They considered that with a brief internal conversation. "All right," Sideswipe said as he glanced at Sunstreaker, who nodded without speaking. "We were dumped in a youth center when we were tiny. We don't know why. I hope it was for a good reason. We grew up there all alone but for a couple of friends and a nice bot now and again. When we were old enough to walk out and not be hunted down and brought back, we made our own way. We stole and lived on our own, rough.

"We formed a gang when other mechs wanted things from us we didn't want to give. Other lost younglings like us. We became feared and justifiably. We were dangerous and unafraid. But we had rules."

Sunstreaker nodded as he stared into the middle distance, almost as if he were reliving the narrative once more.

"We never preyed on our own. No one who was poor ever had to worry. Sometimes when someone needed help, we helped if we could." He smirked slightly. "We weren't Robin Hood or anything like that slag. We knew that if others were helped, they would help us. We weren't that … advanced then." He paused as if embarrassed by the admission. "We did prey on high caste slaggers. We robbed their houses and stole their stuff. We held their family members hostage and made them pay. That was what we were about. Surviving and making them pay.

"Sometimes the high caste fraggers would go slumming. That's how we first knew Prowl was an Autobot. Before, he used to hunt us. He never knew that the ones he wanted for some crimes he was working were us. Our high caste 'victims' were too afraid of us to tell him who we were. Sentinel came a lot. He was hot for Sunny but he never got that far. He **did** put me in prison to make him change his mind."

"Frag, Sentinel. That fragger had a better chance of eating a grenade than getting his claws into me," Sunstreaker said with a savage tone.

"What prison?" Optimus asked.

"The one on the Hydrax Plain," Sideswipe said. "They beat the crap out of me, electrocuted me, threatened empurata. They wanted to know all my secrets but they couldn't break the firewalls. Sunny and I … we have special ones. No one can break them. That's how we keep Bluestreak out. We don't want him to know about this. We aren't exactly … proud of it."

"We had to survive, Optimus," Sunstreaker interjected. "We were two kids no one wanted. We had no skills and no hope so we survived. I don't apologize for anything. But I don't tell anyone, not until now. Its not the way it should have been for either of us. We survived." Sunstreaker shifted on his chair. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Prime nodded. "No, Sunstreaker. I will keep the confidence. What was then is not now. Tell me what I need to know."

"Barricade?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes," Prime nodded.

"That fragger is a psycho. He was the one behind the murder wave just before the Fall. They had a meet up, the Senate's boy, Ratbat and the gangs including us. It was where he said they would pay everyone to create havoc. They were asked to kill, steal, maim … they were asked to undermine Sentinel's grip on power so that the Senate could take over the Matrix. Sentinel wasn't going to be staying or something and the Matrix would be in play. I didn't get what he was about until we found out here," Sideswipe said. "They were going to install a puppet and use the Matrix to not only put down rebellion including Megatron but consolidate their power and hold on everyone and everything. Kudon was going to be the puppet, Ratbat said."

"Barricade killed so many civilians that the neighborhoods were organizing vigilante groups to hunt them back. It was bad for business, the chaos and I felt like the world was crumbling under my peds," Sunstreaker said honestly. "Megatron was rising and he came to us. He asked us to join him. He said the gangs were already on board."

"I asked him if Barricade was among them and Megatron told us that he was organizing the gangs to come along. We told him to go frag himself and he told us that he would kill us if we didn't come to his side," Sideswipe said. "I was just out of prison and I could barely move. Sunstreaker cut the gang loose, then dragged me to Iacon to sign up for the Autobots. I needed doctor care and he needed revenge. Right?" he asked his brother.

"Right," Sunstreaker said. "I don't like being told who I am, Prime. I** know** who I am. I'm Sunstreaker. I'm an artist and a twin. I'm a fighter but I don't kill my own people. The gangs did what Ratbat said and a lot of civilians who had nothing were hurt and some even killed. I hunted Barricade before I took Sideswipe to Iacon. I wanted to kill him myself. He killed civilians. Some of them were children and babies. The bombing campaign in the ghettos … that was his doing, he and his people. It was wrong. The poor had nothing and they had no say yet they paid the price. Fragger needed to be put down but it got bad too quickly. I had to get Sideswipe real medical attention. When I was there I signed up to hunt them legally." He grinned slightly. "It was a new concept to me."

Prime nodded. "You were there when Ratbat set this up?"

They both nodded. "Fragger and Contrail … they sold our people down the river. We were there."

Prime sat back, then nodded. "Thank you for the information."

They sat quietly together as Prime digested the news. For Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, it felt like a mountain had been lifted off their shoulders.

-0-TBC July 8, 2014 **edited July 10, 2014**


	90. Chapter 90

The Diego Diaries: Prowl (dd4 90)

-0-In the waiting room of the offices of Jarro, Head of Processor Health for the Primal Colony of Mars, Metro Femme Hospital, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City

He sat on a comfortable chair holding his daughter. He had gone to the closet in her room in their apartment to straighten things, then headed to other rooms. It didn't take long for the apartment to be painfully cleared up. Even with a plethora of active children, the apartment was picture perfect.

He looked at Sojourner laying on the berth in their suite, flying on her little stomach and smiled. Walking to her room, he paused to look at clothing that Ratchet had given him lying on the dresser nearby. It was terribly amusing and designed to be adapted to Cybertronian infants. "Why are you giving me this?" he had asked with a grin as he looked it over. Ratchet had grinned. "My infants are too big. This is just the thing for Sojourner."

Ratchet was right. Choosing a blanket as well, he walked to his room and dressed his daughter against the cold of a planet with no internal molten core. Even Cybertron had one, a core made warm by the intervention of their warrior god, Primus. He took care of them, giving for their protection and comfort the very fabric of his eternal being.

Then they fucked it up.

He caught himself, then continued to care for his infant. Nothing like allowing the elephant in the room to step on his face. Looking at her as she lay looking at him, he grinned. "Uncle Ratchet is nuts but then you know that, right?" he asked. He lay her on the blanket, adjusted her little knit cap, then with her in his arms, walked out of the room to the great big world beyond. The door closed quietly behind him.

Moments later, he was in the waiting room preparing to unburden his spark or some such. He vented a sigh, then looked at his daughter. She was fighting sleep. Her apparel apparently had sedative features. He considered that, then decided to look through the catalogs himself. If this was so, then he might get one for everyone including himself. He snorted, then looked around. The receptionist was on the comm with someone so he didn't notice. Prowl sat back and as he did a youngling walked into the room. "Commander Prowl? Dr. Jarro will see you now."

Prowl stood up, his affect betraying nothing of the angst that he felt, the dread of disclosure by this, a most introverted and buttoned down mech. He followed the youngster into the inner sanctum. The door closed quietly behind him.

-0-On the way to the studio

"What do you suppose is going to happen?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker as they waited for the train to Tyger Pax.

"I don't know. I don't want Prime to think he can't trust us," Sunstreaker said.

"What you said at the end … it said it all. Prime won't not trust us. I don't think so anyway," Sideswipe said glancing at his brother with a grin. "But what would I know?"

Moments earlier …

They sat a moment discussing things, then the twins stood up to leave. Turning to the door, Sunstreaker paused to look at Prime for a moment. "I want you to know you can trust us. We were different then. No one cared if we lived or died. We did what we had to do to survive. We never hurt our own kind. We have been loyal to the Cause and we fight to protect everyone. If this changes anything between us, it's at your end, not ours."

Optimus Prime stared at them a moment, his mind filling with the images of sparklings being abandoned and fending for themselves when they should have had everything their society could give them. He nodded. "I agree," he said.

Sunstreaker looked more relaxed when he turned to leave. Sideswipe stared at Prime a moment, then nodded. He turned to leave as well. Optimus Prime for a moment sat considering the news. Ratbat and his now deceased accomplice were involved in treason, conspiracy and any number of ills. The other senators were as well. Considering the problem, he added it to the list of many others. He also considered the changes the twins had made and the adversity they had overcome. He shook his helm. "I weep for my country," he whispered softly. Then he turned back to the work on his desk.

On their way …

"Let's find Blue," Sunstreaker said as they moved forward to occupy the train car that would take them to Temple Station where they would take a branch line to Tyger Pax through the two Metro Districts and the stations that serviced the Basilica and the Mausoleum. It would be a tense silent ride toward home.

-0-At the meeting to rescue a colony under siege

"This force will be delivered by space bridge and collected the same way. We will be landing there to make a stealth grab. I also want to deliver a message about taking infants away. Slavery will not be tolerated. We will level most of the buildings of the organic's settlement before we leave," Blackjack said as he directed the group through the primary mission objectives. "We will leave them their food if they grow it and they can rebuild their own shelters. We will buoy the system as well so no one else makes the mistake of running into them or this place."

The group which included Elita's femme team began to organize around the sparse intel that they had. Before they had a working outline ready to submit for approval, a team of survelliance Seekers would go through the bridge and overfly the entire planet. The data they would bring back would be invaluable to the retrieval. It would give them locations, layouts, numbers involved and assess threat. The plans would be finalized and on Prime's desk for preview before dinner.

-0-Prowl

He sat on a chair after laying Sojourner on a couch nearby. Jarro of the kindly face, Jarro of the compassionate manner, Jarro the wise sat down in his own chair. "How do you feel today, Prowl?"

"Fine," he said nervously. "I am not given to introspection nor self disclosure. I am practical, science-based and contained on matters personal."

Jarro nodded. "I imagined you were. You are very calm in dire situations. I admire that about you but it also means that you have an iron grip on your emotions. Circumstances around you which can be fluid and unpredictable often… that can be tiring for you at times I would think."

Prowl considered that. "I suppose it can be."

Jarro grinned slightly. "How do you feel about your genitors being here? I have met them both and they seem to be very charming individuals."

Prowl looked at Jarro. "I don't hate my ada."

Jarro snorted, then grinned. "This isn't about human foibles. This is about you."

"I think it is a good thing for the infants and my family. I have had a … rocky relationship with my genitors since a youngling. We have reconciled greatly because they have changed greatly."

"How so?" Jarro asked as he settled in to listen.

Prowl considered that, then knew he had no other option. Optimus wanted his well being and apparently self disclosure was part of achieving that.

Unfortunately.

"When my genitors came together it was through an arranged bond. My family was conservative and caste conscious. It was the custom of our practice that uniting families through bonds strengthened positions and alliances. It isn't common much any more but when they were young it sometimes happened. It was a miracle that they came to love each other. They do. Very much."

"And you?"

"I was the only child of the family. I had very proper and elegant grandgenitors and my genitors were sort of stuck in this system. They did what they thought they were supposed to do and tried to instill that in me. My genitors were never mean and never made remarks or the like about our caste. They never referenced anyone else being greater or less because of it either. They taught me to treat everyone with courtesy and acceptance. On that they were different and assertive about me following it even as they tried to be what they were expected to be. Manners counted. They just did what they thought they were supposed to do," Prowl said as he remembered two nervous and oppressed genitors trying to help him as best they could and how they thought was best under the stern attention of their own genitors.

"How did that affect you?" Jarro asked.

"Badly," Prowl said ruefully. "I hated it. All of it. Every bit of it. But I suppose it became part of me anyway. No one who knows me is unaware of my caste even though I don't speak of it. I am known as 'old stick up his aft, Prowl' by others. Apparently, my caste is still apparent though I have worked hard to rid myself of it and its pretensions."

"Because you are military in bearing and execution or because you follow high caste patterns?" Jarro asked.

"Military. Police perhaps. I was a detective for ages before the army. They had a certain bearing and behavior expectation, both of them rather like the System," Prowl said. "I don't suppose it was bad for me to already be proper and as some point out, prim when I enlisted."

"Are you? Prim and proper?" Jarro asked.

Prowl considered that. "I think I am organized … maybe the rule book means something to me because I am logical and scientific in my approach to tasks. I am polite but small talk is hard for me … the simple socializing that Ratchet has down to a fine art. I can't do that. I do say that being around him has smoothed some of my more … sharp edges."

"You seem to be good friends," Jarro said.

Prowl nodded. "He is the brother I never had. Don't tell him." Prowl grinned faintly. "That's humor. Apparently, I don't have a great stock of that in personal supply either."

"I don't know. I find you so," Jarro said with a grin. "You are more valuable as a straight man … someone who sets up the jokes."

"Perhaps," Prowl said with a nod.

"What do you suppose is the reason for your more introverted personality?" Jarro asked.

Prowl shrugged slightly. "I went to schools, went to functions, worked in all manner of places with all manner of mechs and femmes. I just find it … difficult to make small talk outside of a circle of mechs that I know well."

"It would appear to bother you," Jarro suggested.

"Who wouldn't want to be easy around others? I have my niche … my family and friends … the brothers of uncountable battles. I know my way around my life and I offer all that I have to the Cause and protection of this colony, our home world and all our people everywhere. It satisfies."

"Some believe if you don't have oceans of friends that you are a failure. How many individuals can you truly count upon? How many can you truly confide in?" Jarro suggested. "Sometimes quality trumps quantity."

"It didn't seem so as a youngling," Prowl admitted ruefully.

"Tell me about your youngling years," Jarro asked.

Prowl considered that. "My family wanted me in science … mathematics or physics. They had their lives planned, they planned my life. They designed my protoform to help me attain and surpass in those endeavors as well. It had the unfortunate side effect of making me advanced in school. I was put forward in the levels and it was … difficult. I was the youngest, the smallest of the groups around me and I took a lot of abuse. They called me teacher's pet and show off. I just knew the answers first. I stopped letting anyone know that after a while."

"You stifled yourself?" Jarro asked.

Prowl nodded. "Self defense. I endured and found other interests to divert myself. I roamed around when no one watched and learned Praxus inside and out. We lived in Praxus and had an apartment in Iacon. I did that in Iacon too. I saw the inequity, the ghettos and privation. It made me restless. I didn't know what I was feeling but it wasn't good. It made me hate the caste system with all I had."

"And your genitors? Your grandgenitors?" Jarro asked.

"They were proud of my schooling and humored my interests outside of school. I began to take up martial arts and learned to shoot firearms. I had an imagination and I was king of the world in it. It was silly kid stuff but it was important to me. It made my family nervous after a while so it was a battle to preserve what I loved to do against their implacable will with my genitors caught in the middle." He grinned faintly. "I think they were overwhelmed with this youngling that they didn't understand."

"Were they affectionate? Did they show affection and talk to you?"

Prowl sat a long time considering that. "They were overwhelmed and I was hardcore in my determination. We seemed to pass each other like ships in the dark. No one had a clue about the other, really. It was sad. I knew they loved me and deep down I loved them but when you're young, you feel offense that isn't really offense. You know?" Prowl asked.

Jarro nodded. "I do." It was silent for a moment. "And now?"

"We are good. We have made amends. They aren't the same pair as they were then. They apologized to me over and over. I wish I could tell you what that means to me," Prowl said as emotion began to well up inside of him. "They are really good mechs. They just had a difficult youngling. I regret a lot and so do they."

"Well, that is what you are here for, Prowl. To work it out for yourself so the next time you see your trigger object, Barricade, there is no rage left inside."

Prowl looked at Jarro, then nodded. "That would be a good thing," he said simply.

-0-TBC July 8, 2014 **edited 7-8-14**


	91. Chapter 91

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 91)

-0-At the top of the world (ma)

A presence drew his attention from the datapad splayed across his desk filled with data that needed analysis and preparations for the rescue mission and the new migration coming down the pike. He glanced up, then sat back with a grin. "Hey. How was the soul session?"

Prowl stepped in, then sat on a couch. "Fine. It went fine."

"Fine," Ratchet replied. "That's fine then."

They stared at each other a moment, then grinned. "Have you have lunch?"

"Nope." Ratchet set his computer on its discreet screen setting, then stood. "Come on."

They walked out of the door heading for the elevator and the street beyond. It was busy in the downtown as they wandered along the street.

"Where do you want to go?"Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. How about The Diner On The Corner?" Prowl asked.

"Inside or out?"

"Inside," Prowl said as they paused at an intersection.

"Sounds good to me," Ratchet said as they turned to walk back up the street, then down Sports Center Road to Metroplex Highway 3. Shops along the sidewalks were busy as workers worked and shoppers shopped. It felt like home as they ambled along to the restaurant where Kestrel and Tagg ate breakfast every morning after delivering infants to school before going themselves.

It was on the corner of Metroplex 3 and Sport Center Road. There were seats outside for curbside dining but they walked inside and sat in a booth by the windows that looked outside to the busy streets. Prowl set the baby down on the tabletop in time for Ratchet to slide her toward himself. Peeling back the blanket, the medic grinned. "You used the new outfit."

"It seemed reasonable. It fits perfectly," Prowl said as he grinned at Sojourner. She stretched, an altogether adorable move, then slipped back into recharge again.

"I saw this in a magazine and thought how cute for her," Ratchet said. "It's called a onesie."

"Onesie," Prowl replied with a smirk. He looked at his daughter who was slumbering on the table top clad from toes to neck in a one piece blue 'onesie' patterned with white clouds. A white cap on her helm completed the 'look'. "This is cute. It sort of lulled her to sleep."

"I may have to get one for Ironhide then," Ratchet said with a snicker. "He asked me about the next sparkling last night."

"He did? Did you tell him to frag off?" Prowl said relaxing into the booth seat.

"I told him the same rules as Prowler. He wasn't happy," Ratchet said. The waiter came so they ordered, then he left to make things happen. "What about you? No scans needed this fine morning?"

Prowl smirked back. "No."

"Shame. Nothing like make up 'facing the morning after a big binge," Ratchet said as he glanced around the room. "You really planted Barricade if it helps any. He probably has a few new dents."

Prowl grinned. "It does and it doesn't. Kicking the slag out of him was good but the idea of making a spectacle of myself isn't."

"What does Optimus say?"

"He wants me to be free of my baggage. I believe that he hates Barricade more than even I do. It must be hard to be a Matrix bearer when your impulse is to frag someone." Prowl glanced at his daughter, then sat back again.

Ratchet nodded. "That's why he's the messiah of our people while we are both minions."

Prowl nodded. Their lunch came along with drinks so they dug in a moment. Ratchet looked at Prowl for a second. "Optimus spoke to Barricade last night."

Prowl glanced up. "I imagine he did."

"He told Prime things that are pertinent to the senators. Ironhide only gave me the short version because Optimus is holding some of it close to the vest as the humans say," Ratchet replied.

Prowl considered that. "I would take what he said with caution. He's a deeply devious and dangerous liar."

Ratchet nodded. "I will ferret out the intel myself. Do you have more meetings or are you clear?"

"I have one this afternoon. Jarro is a very easy mech to talk to even for me," Prowl said.

"Talk to him about all of it. He's so discreet and he's a miracle worker," Ratchet said.

"Do I need a miracle?" Prowl asked with a slight grin.

Ratchet looked at him a moment. "If you feel pain, you need help. You can't heal if you don't look at the wounds."

Prowl vented a soft sigh. "I am not a discloser."

"Get the lead out, Prowler. How many orns do you want to be off duty?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl considered that. "We'll see."

"Whiner."

Prowl grinned. "Loser," he said with a chuckle.

They continued their lunch together.

-0-In an office nearby

They stood in a play area behind a tiny fence. Toys were everywhere and they held them even as they watched the two big mechs who had found them wandering the corridors of a ship in battle, half frightened to death. They had crept along the wall holding each others servo when they saw Drift's face peer around. They paused in fright, then saw it again. He stepped forward, reached down and scooped them up.

It was almost annihilating, the fear they had lived with and now they were with these two mechs who looked after them like an ada. Holding new toys, standing in a safe play area with full tanks and clean bodies, they were beginning to feel safe enough to play.

Springer going over the overnight reports glanced at them. They were staring at him with dollies and toys in servo watching him as he worked. He paused, then walked to their little area, kneeling next to the tiny fence. "Hi. Are you okay?"

They walked to him standing as close as they could. They stared at him with unblinking optics, the kind of look he had seen in too many places by innocents who had seen too much. They were still in shock, a condition that Ratchet had promised would pass. A sound at the door caught his attention so he looked up. Ratchet and Prowl were there walking into his office. He rose, then looked at them. "There they are, the three little ones we found on the ship."

"How are they?" Prowl asked Ratchet as he turned to scan the infants.

"They're stable and in much better condition. They were fed on the ship but not the right formulation for infants who had not been fed properly for a while. They have the usual stuff … protoform wasting and the like but they are not going down. They have leveled off," Ratchet replied.

Springer nodded with relief. "We brought them in for examination at the Femme Hospital this morning. They changed up their formula a bit and gave us supplements for the wasting."

"Do they talk or make sounds?" Prowl asked, his focus on the three little babies intense.

"They tweet a bit. Not much. I think they're still in shock a bit," Springer replied.

"They are," Ratchet said. "It will pass with care and peace."

"I hope so. Drift and I are going on the mission. We'll need someone to care for them while we're gone."

"We will," Prowl said. "Bring them to us before you go and come back quickly. The sooner they have their families back, the better."

"How do you feel about that, giving up the infants at some point?" Ratchet asked.

Springer shrugged. "I don't know. I love them but they sort of tie you down. They're a lot of work but they're fun to have around too. I don't know. Its not simple."

"It never is." Ratchet looked at the three little 'chicks' who stood staring up at them, standing as close to Springer as they could. "Those are three really sweet little babies."

"They are." Springer reached down to stroke them. They leaned into his servo. "This is fragged."

No one argued.

-0-Midorn call of Senior Autobots to Ops Center, big conference room

They entered and sat filling the room quickly. Prowl who sat in his seat holding Sojourner was in the unexpected position of being briefed like a plebe rather than running the show. It was disconcerting. Optimus sat with the agenda and a grin. A onesie was now a thing. He turned to the group as the doors closed. "We have a battle plan for the mission which is going out in five joors. We have had a flyby of Seekers of the planet and the surrounding area which Starscream will explain."

Starscream sat forward. "We are going to an organic planet that seems to be a colony destination of several alien species. They aren't necessarily as highly technological like we are. They have constructed a control device for our kind that can be activated over distances of up to twenty feet. It stuns your neural net and allows them to apply control devices that are sufficiently self defensive they discourage removal by their recipients.

"They live in a large community, the only one of they have built and have our kind do all the work. There were signatures of our people working in the fields where they appear to grow their own food as well as signatures in some of the warehouses and two in a shop. It would appear that those in the shop are infants and don't appear to be to all intents and purposes in good shape."

It was very quiet. Then Ratchet leaned forward. "Would the data indicate that they are experimenting on the children?"

"I am not clear from the data we have on the scans but it could be considered likely," Starscream said with a cold expression of outrage.

"We are going to go to that world and accomplish a number of things that Jazz and Elita have devised. They will present the plan," Prime said.

Jazz stood and activated the massive screen on the wall at the end of the room. "This is their world. It's ordinary enough and easy to see why it would be settled. It has all the things you would need to prosper. They have built a settlement about fifteen miles from the one our people have created. There are roughly 200 or so of our people in this mess. The aliens number about four thousand and live in a town format with their farms in the outlying area. There are forests all around but the farm and housing area are clear of that density."

"The data doesn't support the idea that they have satellites or other defensive surveillance equipment to see us when we come. The element of surprise will be our friend. We intend to land at the settlement where our people are, take them aboard, then retrieve the others. We are going to destroy their town, that is … the greatest part of it that is habitations. We will not take out their food nor their food making equipment. However, they will have to rebuild their homes themselves. We believe that is a fair exchange for slavery and selling our people. We want them to understand that we are sentient, take care of our own and we can come back again," Elita said.

For a joor they trouble shot the battle plan, then it was signed off and all of them left to do their part. When they were gone, Prime, Prowl and Ratchet were left. "I'll go do my part," Ratchet said as he rose. Nodding, he walked to the door and onward to make a medical rescue possible.

Prowl and Prime watched him go, then both turned their optics on Sojourner. "What sort of garment is this?" Prime asked with a grin.

"A onesie," Prowl replied with a grin of his own. "Ratchet strikes again."

"She looks like clouds," Optimus said as he pulled the infant on the blanket closer. "What a cute little femme."

"She is," Prowl said. They sat together chatting until they were called to see off the flight to rescue their suffering people on an organic world fifty light years away.

-0-TBC July 9, 2014 **edited July 10, 2013**


	92. Chapter 92

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 92)

-0-At the dojo

"We've been called up." Sideswipe glanced at his brother who was holding a practice sword with the intention of sparring with a Home Guardsman. He turned, then nodded. "I'll be back, Benji," he said, then glanced at Sideswipe who was rolling to the door. "Is Drift on?"

"We all are," Sideswipe said as he headed out the door.

"Practice the sword Kata that I taught you, Benji," Sunstreaker said as he transformed to skates. He hung his sword, then was gone.

Benji and three other students of the twins watched them go, then vented a sigh of frustration. "I want to go with them," Benji said.

The others nodded in agreement.

-0-On the deck

Ratchet stood waiting for the go when the twins rolled up. Prowl who was standing next to him with Sojourner nodded to them. "Did you get the final brief?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "We did."

"This is a hit-and-run. We cripple, not destroy them. Punitive, not more," Prowl said looking pointedly at the pair. "No matter what they did, Prime wants them to be able to continue without unnecessary loss of life and material."

"Fraggers," Sideswipe said with a nod. "Prime is too nice for his own good."

"That's why he's Prime and you're not," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm coming along because I will tell you in advance. They may have been tinkering with the smaller ones there, the infants. No reprisals or I will slam you into stasis."

They stared at Ratchet with fury, then nodded grudgingly. The final call came so they rolled to the Master of the Muster for their ship placement. Getting it, they took their gear and headed on board disappearing inside the ship commanded by Kup and Hercy.

Ratchet and Prowl watched them, then Ratchet turned to Prowl. "Be ready to unhand sparklings when we get back. You will be down two by nightfall."

"I won't begrudge it one bit. Mostly," Prowl said with a slight grin. "Go and come back."

"I will," Ratchet said as he slapped Prowl on the back. Turning, he hurried to the same shuttle as the twins, then boarded. When all were aboard, the ships raised up and flew into the sky heading for the Trigger. Or rather, they headed for the Triggers which were in orbit overhead.

Prowl watched them, then turned to the Fortress to gather up three tiny sparklings who were left there for him by a pensive Drift and Springer. He would. They would cry and he would comfort them. Then they would go to the park to swing. After a while, they would be fine with his company. He would be more than fine with theirs.

-0-On board

They flew to the older Trigger of the two taking up position inside the long sled that would deliver the bridge for transit. They sat around the cabin with their weapons in check. It would be a swift hard hitting mission, a hit-and-run. Around them as well, Seekers began to collect. They would provide punctuation to the message they were sending.

The darkness of space around them began to dispel as the energy began to form and flow down the long skates of the sled they were cradled inside. When it reached maximum, the vortex of energy constituting a bridge burst into sight. They waited for it to solidify, then the voice of Wheeljack came over the intercom. "You are go now. Go and sin no more," he said with a chuckle.

Rem snorted, then grinned. "Thanks, 'Jack. You're in a singularly good mood this orn."

"Six more orns until Festival weekend and our latest fireworks show," Wheeljack said with a grin. "Can't fault that."

"I don't know how you top yourself, 'Jack, but you always do. We are go. See ya on the way back," the youngling mech said as he threw on the gas. They shot forward with the group and were gone. The bridge would stay open until they returned. Trailing them through the bridge, a passenger ship with a big hold followed to take the civilian refugees to their new home in style.

-0-At Trigger Command, Trigger One, stationary orbit over Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I can't wait for your fireworks, 'Jack," Miler said as he sat at the navigation computer. "This will be Sojourner's first show."

"She's a cutie, that one," Wheeljack said with a grin. He glanced at Perceptor who was tracking the group on sensors as they flew onward on the other side. "Ratchet asked us once when we're going to have a little microscope of our own some fine orn."

"And what did you say?" Miler asked with a grin as Perceptor glanced sharply at Wheeljack.

"Nothing," 'Jack said to laughter everywhere. Including Perceptor.

-0-On the way

Springer sat in the co-pilot seat of his shuttle watching as they sped through space. "Springer to Red 1."

"Red 1 here," Red Wing said over the intercom.

"Red, can you give us the sit-rep as it stands now?" Springer asked.

"On our way," Red Wing said. It was quiet for a moment, then he was back. "No change. No sensor capability from space, nothing out of the ordinary and all within the parameters of our initial intel."

"Thanks, Red. Stand by for go," Springer said as he turned to his crew. "We go down to the colony and get our people out of there. Remember, we aren't 100% about the ground situation. We will land five miles away and scan from there. When we're clear that they won't know we're there, I make the call. We can't guarantee anything but their distress. Be aware. Be gentle."

The hard bitten mechs and two femmes that sat with him listening carefully to the plan nodded back. They were the suicide team, the go to mechs and femmes when all else failed. Elita's team was legendary, justifiably feared and respected by the Decepticons. They had never left Cybertron; instead,they stayed to fight, sabotage and defend the locals stranded there with Jetta. They had never been caught, not even close.

The Wreckers were … well, we know what the Wreckers were. Legends, fearless, unstoppable, ferocious. The firepower sitting in just this one shuttle was enough to stop battalions of Decepticons in their tracks. That there were five shuttles of veterans just like them was a mark of their determination to save and protect as well as punish.

Springer turned to Rem. "Open a channel, Rem." He did so. Springer spoke. "We go to touch down one. Seekers make a net and wait standby. We are go." He glanced at Rem. "Take us in, Rem."

He did.

-0-Ops Center, Fort Apache, Out there

Flint stood at the sensor station watching the feed from the mission sent their way. As the pivotal axis point of their operation, they were placed to go anywhere they were needed in the fastest manner. His teams were crack. Given the technological level of their opponent, he didn't feel they would be needed. However, he would be ready to move. He was also ready for Festival in six orns. So was his partner, the scholar.

-0-At the scene

They came in low over the tops of the great forest that spread out in all directions landing in a small meadow. It was hot and humid, a condition of most of the planet. The soil was fertile and could grow anything in the places where the trees had never stood. Elsewhere, it was the same story as Earth and any other temperate planet. Forested soil wasn't good for crops. They gathered together as Red Wing landed. Gathering around Springer, they fell silent for the word.

"Rem told us the settlement is five miles that way and its surrounded by an electrical system that keeps our people contained. We need to take that out but when we do they will be aware and who knows what will happen to our people in their settlement. Intel tells us that having our children is a status symbol. We have to be swift. Red Wing, take out the electrical plant when we are in place near our settlement. We go to plan 3 from there barring any complications." Springer turned to Elita. "Take your team and get ready to move."

She nodded and with her femmes in tow disappeared into the forest. The rest turned to Springer troubleshooting the possible outcomes of each step of their plan. Moments later, Red Wing transformed to land with a thud. "We took out the plant. Are the grids down?"

Springer turned to Rem who stepped inside the shuttle. After a moment he came back out. "They are."

Springer turned to his groups. "Let's get our people," he said as the groups began to turn and head for the settlement five miles away. Red Wing jumped up, transformed and flew away to give intel and air support. After a second, they were gone but for the pilots. Even Ratchet and the medics went with the teams.

-0-At the settlement

He stood by the windows looking at the blue sky overhead. He wasn't allowed to go outside because They might see him and They might take him away just like the other children. They were many and his own group were few. Though they were bigger and stronger, They had painful debilitating weapons that could drop them in their tracks. Some of the genitors had tried to stop the small organics when they came for the babies or someone to sell but it was futile. They fell in agony and were that way for a while even after the aliens left with a screaming child or an agonized adult who volunteered to go to be auctioned.

He stared at the tower that held them back with its bright blinking lights signaling the penalties for disobedience. Then he saw them go out.

-0-In the forests

They ran as fast as they could which was as fast as trees and rivers would allow them. They broke through to a clearing where a settlement was built, communal houses and shops. Standing in the open space of the commons, three mechs stared at the towers that surrounded them with disbelief. Then they turned to see Cybertronians run out of the woods toward them. They froze, then turned yelling to the others in the area to get inside their shelters. As they did, Springer began the message from Optimus that would play in all of their languages on all of their common communications frequencies. The three paused, then turned toward them, their faces filled with agonized disbelief.

"Do not be afraid," Optimus's voice said over the comm lines. "I am Optimus Prime and I have sent soldiers to rescue you and bring you to our colony. Do not be afraid. We have come to rescue you and bring you to our colony."

They stood silently joined by others who came out of the buildings to see what they had only been able to dream about before. Springer led the group into the common grounds, then paused before the gathering civilians. "I am Springer, Chief of the Wreckers and Chief of Security of the Primal Colony of Mars. We are here to rescue you and bring you to safety in the territory of Optimus Prime. We know some of you were taken away. We have five infants rescued from pirates who took them from here which told us of your situation. We need you to gather whatever you want to take and get ready to leave. Tell us who are sick. We have doctors and medics here."

"Our infants and some of our adults are held by the aliens in the settlement fifteen miles that way," a mech said pointing at a road that led into the forest. "We can't leave without them."

"We aren't," Springer said grimly. "We have three sparklings and two younglings. We need to know how many others we have to look for. Right now, I am so fragged off that we will take your dead too. No one gets left behind."

They looked at him, then nodded. "There are six infants and two adults in the colony. If they sold any of them to anyone else then I don't know where they are. **IS THERE ANYWAY TO FIND THEM?"** a mech asked with agonized emotion.

"We're Primus Peace Mission and Circle of Light. We don't know how to fight and they have a device that electrocutes us. Those towers control us," he said pointing to towers that ringed their settlement.

"We took out their power plant. Those towers are dead," Drift said. "We're going in now. You have two missing adults and six infants?"

They nodded. "We do. We gave up hope," a youngling mech said with strangled emotion. "One of them is my ada."

"We'll get them back. Pack up. Everything. We aren't coming back so take what you need. Anything left is going to be blown up. Topspin, Twin, your teams help them load up. Get ready to blow up anything that isn't taken along." He turned to his teams. "Let's go get our people."

Grim faced mechs turned to head down the road. They transformed and began a convoy of malice toward an enemy that only just now learned that their possibilities were circling the drain.

-0-In the bigger settlement

It was a beautiful place with cultivated fields surround it going on for miles. Communal buildings housed the machinery and related detritus of farming while in an orchard nearby a gigantic metallic being was working on digging out a pond for the cultivation of fish. Only one organic was required to monitor the huge figure who worked as directed without comment. They were slaves not just to the organics but to the electrical system that meshed with their neural net allowing the organics to make them do whatever they wanted.

The other organic was clearing trees on a flat of land that would be a new housing development for their swiftly growing population. They had come here from another world overgrown with their people. Finding this planet was fortuitous. Finding the big metallic beings was as well. They were hospitable and helped them create their settlement with its amazing array of amenities faster than they would have themselves. As they worked together, their scientists figured out that the correct frequency of electrical interference would be enough to bring them down. It was easy to overcome them and utilize them for their own ends.

Then they saw the children.

It would be easy to disallow something or someone's autonomy if you didn't understand them or you discounted their sentience. Whales, dolphins and elephants on Earth have all suffered from the indifference of mankind and the Cybertronians here were no different. The organics didn't consider them 'human' or even self aware in the same way that they were. The aliens saw them as constructs and as such saw them as an opportunity and not as a people. Harnessing them to work for their own well being wasn't hard. Taking their children on as pets and status symbols wasn't either.

Getting them away from their families took finesse but they managed. They had a number of 'pets' in their settlement until the piratical metallics came. They saw families at the ocean nearby and took the infants who were with them. In their terror they had said they got them at an auction. The aliens must have believed them because they left with the little metallic beings. They had been slapped around and lied about their colony's wealth. Why the pirates had left without killing all of them, they would never know.

What they would also never know was that the pirates had flagged them for a return trip but never made it.

Children had been taken, kept as pets, 'disciplined' and all of it had conferred status on those who 'owned' one. Now they stood in abject terror as flying creatures came out of the sky and obliterated their power plant. They watched as it went up in flames and the towers that signaled the control programs went out. They were alone against the considerable wrath and revenge of the metallics.

That was when more of them came out of the woods, new ones with guns.

-0-TBC July 10, 2014 **edited July 10, 2014**


	93. Chapter 93

The Diego Diaries: Showdown 1 (dd4 93 )

-0-The Target

They paused near the settlement transforming to creep forward. The trees ringed the settlement on three sides with a panoramic view of the cultivated fields beyond on the fourth. A Cybertronian labored there in a stand of fruit trees digging the earth to build a pond. Farther off, one could be seen pulling trees out by the roots, then patting the soil flat with his peds. They were relatively unsupervised and seemingly unaware that the control system was offline.

The aliens in the settlement weren't. They had begun to gather in the commons area in the center of the rather large colony, some of them showing extreme agitation. There were a lot of them here, about 4,000 altogether as intel suggested. They were organic, bipedal humanoids who were taller than the ordinary human.

Their bodies weren't that different, with two arms and legs. They had a head with an appearance of humanoid symmetry … two eyes, a nose and a mouth structure. They had scales instead of hair and their skin colors varied. Most of them were a vivid red while others, especially the young were shades of blue.

Ratchet studied them noting that their hues changed along with the level of their excitement and/or fear. The more agitated they were, the higher the level of coloration. They appeared to have a chameleon-like ability to change their appearance with their emotional state. :These are interesting individuals, Springer. The more upset they are, the more they become colored with hue. Chameleons on Earth do the same thing. They blend in there. Here, they change color with their state of being:

He stood in the trees with Springer and the twins, all of the teams with them, three total plus the wild card of Elita's team who were after the two Cybertronians working in servitude. Ratchet unsubbed for a meter, then ran it. Glancing at Springer, he pointed to three houses. :Four of the babies are there. Two are in that white building in the middle of town. Those are the ones being investigated:

Springer nodded, then looked at his teams. Nodding, he waited as they moved out to surround the settlement. When they had all pinged that they were in position, he rose up and began to walk forward with his gun held casually down toward the ground. Drift, Hercy and Kup followed him along with Ratchet and two medics. It took a moment for the aliens to see them, then they paused staring with great fright at them as they approached. Some began to run into the buildings closing the doors tightly, while others gathered themselves to meet the oncoming danger.

Springer moved forward, his sensors registering every single building and its sentient contents. He approached the first building they came to and noting that no one was in it, he stepped on it crushing it to the ground. The aliens stared at him, then two among them ran for cover until only three were left. They stared at the oncoming aliens with as much courage as they could. Given the circumstances, it was no small amount.

Springer noting aliens in other buildings casually stepped over them until he reached the open space. Staring down at them, he towered over the small group like a god. :Do you understand me? I know you can. Our people told us that you could:

They stared at him, then one of them took a small device out of his jacket pocket. :I understand you:

:We have come for our people. We want the children and anyone else that you have in custody. We can do this the easy way or my way. Right now, I have orders to level this place. If you want me to, hold someone back:

He looked at Springer, then nodded. Turning to the others, they talked together in a language that was only partly translated over Springer's language translation node. Turning to Springer, he looked up again. :If we let them go, what then? Are you here to kill us?:

:What do you think?: Springer replied.

:If we give them up, then there will be nothing that stops you from killing us: he replied.

:Nothing stops me now: Springer replied. :This settlement is totally surrounded. Take a look: He pinged the teams to step into view and they did. Elita's group, the other teams, twenty-five cold eyed, heavily armed individuals stepped from the trees and around large rock formations until they stood in view in a ring around the settlement. :I would cooperate. Now:

He looked around, the leader of the group, then turned and nodded to the others. They hurried away, disappearing into the buildings swiftly.

Springer watched them, noting the anger in his team. Then the aliens began to come out with infants in tow. Four of them followed with terrified expressions. They were small, sparkling age like Orion but they had nothing to say and hurried to follow the tall aliens who 'owned' them. Chromia stepped out of her position and walked through the wide streets of the settlement before kneeling down. She held out her servo as the aliens paused, uncertainty overwhelming them at the size of the big femme.

Chromia reached out and picked up one of the babies putting it on her servo. She took the other three, then backtracked out of the settlement until she was on the perimeter once more. Ratchet turned, then walked to the building, a white one-story that was nearby. Reaching down, he gripped the roof prying it slowly, carefully, loose from the building. On his sensors, two infants appeared below lying on tables. They were still and their signs were low functioning. They were low because they were in stasis, something that the aliens apparently figured out.

With a careful modulation of his great strength and power, he pulled the roof off. Holding it, scanning for a place to put it where no aliens were, he tossed it onto another building where it crashed into pieces harming no one but the building it hit.

He scanned the tables where two small infants lay, their bodies powered down from medical stasis. One had a dismantled leg, the other both arms. He dialed down his emotional programming, then turned to his medics. "I have them. They were tinkered with but I think it will take very little to repair. We need to get them out of here."

The medics nodded. One of them called for a shuttle while another pulled a stretcher from subspace. Nearby in the orchard and field, the two Cybertronians toiling there were taken into servo by two femmes from Elita's team. They paused, then stared with disbelief at the scene unfolding nearby. They followed Greenlight and Lancer back toward the settlement.

Kup turned from his position and with Hercy in tow intercepted the two as they came closer. "I'm Kup and this is Hercy. We're Autobots from the Prime here to save you from this mess. Are there any others missing beyond you two and these six infants?"

"There are no others," one of them said as he stood dazed with surprise and relief.

"They said they were auctioning you off," Hercy said.

"They said that to scare the settlement. They don't have space capability right now. Fuel and parts … I don't know. That was just what they said. It's only the six infants and us. My family … my family in the settlement ..."

"We have them. We're going to go. Greenlight, take them to their settlement and have them help get the group ready to go. We'll bring the babies along in a moment," Kup said.

Greenlight nodded, then looked at the pair. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

They nodded, then followed almost meekly as the three of them moved around the circle of armed mechs heading toward their own colony fifteen miles away.

Springer watched them, then Ratchet as he placed the babies gently on the stretcher. He scanned the area and nodded to Springer. "We have the infants and everything we need. We are clear from my end."

Springer nodded. "You need to go, Ratchet. We're going to bust this place up."

The aliens listening didn't understand but they began to get the idea when the six hostages were taken away by Ratchet and his team. They stared at the Cybertronians with foreboding. Then the leader stepped closer. :What happens now? Are you going to kill us?:

:What do you think? You took our kids and hurt them. You held our people hostage and worked them like slaves. What would you do?: Springer asked coldly.

He stared at Springer, then looked at the others. :Go into the houses. Stay there:

:What are you going to do?: one of them asked.

:**Do** what I** say**: he said as the other two wavered. Then they turned and walked slowly to a nearby house entering together as the door slid shut behind them. Their leader watched, then turned to Springer. :I am offering myself for punishment because I know that you are here to do that. I will take the punishment for my people. I will die for them:

Springer looked at the alien, a sense of surprise suffusing him at his audacity. It was very quiet in the area though he knew 4,000 individuals were watching them, perhaps with incredible fear, He knelt down looking the alien over. :Why did you hurt our people? When you came here they helped you. Why take them away and harm them when they offered you hospitality and help?:

The alien looked at Springer a moment. :You aren't organic. You are machines. Why would machines be more than that? You are tools, vehicles and machinery. Why wouldn't we utilize you like any other tool?:

Springer considered the remarks and the bearings it would take to say them in a situation like this. Some small part of him applauded the little alien's balls but part of him wanted to swat him like a cyber fly. :We aren't machines. We think, love and hate and we care about each other and our young. Our civilization is among the first in the universe and was ancient when your planet was a dust cloud. We aren't machinery. We are living beings. Maybe we should take your kids and dissect them. Maybe that's the penalty I will take from you:

A look of alarm crossed the alien's face as he looked from Springer's anger to the anger of the others. :I am ready to die for this offense:

:Maybe I want you to live so you can see someone else pay the price for your cruelty and arrogance: Springer said.

He looked at Springer, then knelt. :Spare our children. Kill me instead:

:You didn't spare ours: Springer said as he stood up again.

:We didn't know: the alien said. :We didn't know you were families and … and more than machines:

:You do now: Springer said. :I want you to clear the buildings. Take your people into that orchard. I don't want a single living thing in a single solitary building because we are going to flatten this place. Do you understand me? Not one person or animal or they will be killed:

He looked at Springer, then turned to look around him at the town. :How will we live?:

:I don't know. Find some **machines** to help you rebuild: Springer said. :I am counting to ten. When I get there we will tear this place apart. **Move it.** **Now**: Springer said.

The alien turned to run to the large building that appeared to be a government facility. The sound of a back up generator starting could be heard, then a siren began to blow. For a moment no one exited anywhere, then a speaker began to tell everyone in the colony to leave and run for the orchards nearby. They began to come out running and walking as fast as they could. Young and old, all of them ran and as they did the teams scanned and mapped the settlement.

A shuttle began to land nearby as Ratchet and the medics waited. When it settled and the hatch opened, they ran for it and entered. A data tech stepped down and began to receive the scans of the group organizing them into coherent grid maps for the next phase. Walking to Springer, the big mech watched the datapad in the tech's servos as he collated the intel into useful information.

When the last alien had run into the orchard, Springer glanced around. :You are going to be given structures to destroy. Nothing reads as sentient nor having a life spark or energy in the entire settlement. Destroy only those buildings allotted to you. We make our point, then we leave. Understand? Check in:

Pings flooded him as each of his people received their part of phase three. When it was all allocated, Springer gave consent. Sideswipe walked to a row of houses and with swords in servo, he cut them down as he walked along the street. Materials flew everywhere as they fell before him. Sunstreaker had the other side of the street and made hash of his houses as well.

All around the settlement selected buildings were razed to the ground including what was left of the shop where the infants were held. Materials lay scattered everywhere. But some buildings were left. Their hospital-infirmary, the buildings containing their farming gear and most of their utility plant was still standing along with their stores when the last femme and mech trounced the last delegated target to their satisfaction.

Springer who was standing beside Hercy and Kup nodded. "Good job."

"It looks it," Hercy said with a nod.

Springer grinned. "We just trashed a settlement. That's all we get?"

Hercy shrugged. "Hard to feel completely happy about this when the majority of them appear to be the victims of bad judgement by their leadership. Most of the time, its the innocent who pay the price for the stupidity of their leaders. Ask a Decepticon."

"When you can find an innocent Decepticon, I'll ask," Springer said with a grin. "We're out of here. Let's go." He turned to walk to the road where he would drive back to the clearing and the settlement. They would destroy that one too, leaving nothing behind that would be helpful to the aliens who were left behind. All of the colonists were gathered up, their precious belongings stored in the shuttles. As Ratchet worked on the infants putting them back together, the shuttles almost as one rose into the sky.

It would be silent in the clearing once more.

-0-On the way back

They put a marker buoy in orbit near the planet with a beacon signaling that aggressive and possibly dangerous aliens resided there. It carried literally thousands of languages that would be read by any number of aliens who would avoid them. It would be a good thing for the aliens passing by but a better thing for the aliens below. No one would go there to press their luck by checking it out themselves. No one would come there ever but their own people and they would not be bothered or challenged again.

Win-win in the end.

-0-On the ground at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They landed in the night, several Wrecker shuttles filled with refugees and battle-hardened mechs and femmes. They walked out with gear laden heading for home and hearth. Bluestreak met the ships, turning to go home after handing sleepy infants to returning partners. Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and infants headed back to Tyger Pax together.

Ratchet directed the infants and some of the adults to Metro Femme while he worked to remove the control devices from the adults as they deplaned. When that was accomplished, he watched as several individuals paused anxiously with Springer. He nodded several times, they turned to the Fortress. "Follow me. Prowl has them in the Ops Center."

The group turned following Springer as they made the short walk to the Ops center, genitors of the several rescued infants following anxiously. Behind them walking pensively, Drift followed.

-0-TBC July 10, 2014 **edited 7-11-14**


	94. Chapter 94

The Diego Diaries: Home At Last (dd4 94)

-0-In Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They held their children, their joy filling the room with light and gratitude. Young genitors took them into their arms, their wails echoing through the huge room. Westie and Sumak raced across the room tackling their genitors in surprise. Prime stood near the command table watching with great pleasure as one sorrow after another was resolved. Nearby, standing stoically side-by-side, Drift and Springer watched as well.

The two femmes weren't siblings but cousins. One of them was the sister of the little mech, the other femme their cousin. They had been taken away for pets by the aliens who dominated them leaving their genitors in complete despair. Now they were together and their relief was endless and overwhelming. Turning to Prime, they told him of their undying gratitude and their willingness to serve in any capacity that was asked of them.

"You owe us nothing," Prime had said.

"We do," one of them replied as he held the little mech who clutched his dollie as he cried. "We will do anything. We owe you everything."

"All you owe any of us is your best effort and happiness," Prime said gently. "If you go with the medics, they can ensure that you are well and facilitate your placement in the city."

They chatted a moment longer, then turned to walk out as they followed the medics. They had no idea that Drift and Springer had cared for their infants since they rescued them from the pirate ship. They exited together, then it was silent once more.

"What about the mission, Springer?" Prime asked.

"We launched the buoy. We left them essential facilities. It went textbook," the big mech said. "No casualties on either side unless you consider broken buildings victims."

Prime shook his helm. "It was unfortunate all around. I am glad it went the way it was supposed to. Thank you."

Springer nodded, then turned to leave. He walked out with Drift as the others turned back to the finalization of the mission.

Ratchet walked to the door following them out and caught them at the intersection outside. "Hey." They paused, then turned to him. Ratchet stopped beside them. "I'm sorry. This is hard."

Springer looked at him a moment, then shrugged slightly. "They were supposed to go home with their genitors."

"You were first class with them. I was proud of you. They flourished with your care," Ratchet said.

"We did our best," Drift said quietly. Both of them looked solemn as they stood together. "They were fun but they had to go home."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm still proud of you both. Thank you for doing this. They had bonded to you and only felt safe with you until now. That means something. These little waifs are our future. Without caring for them the best we can, we have nothing. You did a great thing comforting them."

Springer nodded. "It was fun." Drift nodded.

You going home now?" Ratchet asked. "If you want to tie one on, I'll drive."

Springer snorted. "And end up in jail?"

Ratchet grinned back. "You have a point. Go home. Get drunk. You'll feel better eventually. Time is the only friend you have. That and sparking yourself, you slaggers. You do know you have** AMAZING** grand and great grand genitors surrounding you."

"We noticed," Springer said as he hugged Ratchet. "Thanks."

Drift nodded. "Thanks, Granny."

Ratchet smiled. "No problem." He watched as they walked across the highway heading for town. "Sorry, boys," he murmured before turning to go back to Ops Center.

-0-In Tyger Pax

They entered their apartment with sleeping infants in arms. Moving quietly, they put the babies to bed, then walked to the living room to sit heavily on the couches and chairs. "I could recharge forever," Sideswipe said glancing at his brother. "How were the kids?" he asked as he pulled Blue down on his lap.

"They were good. How was the mission?" Blue asked as he snuggled down into Sideswipe's embrace.

"Easy. Went like clockwork. There's a bunch of organics learning how to use a hammer right now," Sunstreaker said. "What about Springer and Drift?"

"What about them? They were heading for Ops Center when we left," Blue said.

"They had three of the babies we rescued. They were taking care of them," Sunstreaker said.

"Oh," Blue replied. "This must be awful."

"It is and it isn't," Sideswipe said. "Those two might never have kids the way they roll but having these three and losing them, that has to leave a mark."

Sunstreaker nodded. "They were really cute."

"I didn't get to see them. I'm sorry for this. This stuff is fragged," Blue said rising. "Come on. You two have school duty to clear up before Festival. Since you're on stand down, you can do it tomorrow."

They rose and walked down the corridor to their berth room nearby.

-0-Ops Center

"You're down two," Ratchet said as he sat down at the command table. Prowl who was there glanced at him, then nodded. "Springer and Drift are down three."

Ratchet nodded. "I think they feel it."

"They need to have one of their own," Ironhide said. "They were really good with them. I stopped by Springer's office yesterday to see about something and they were in a play area with toys and a place to nap. They did really well."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so too."

They chatted a moment, then Prime turned from Teletraan to the group once more. They would spend a joor debriefing, then call it.

-0-In a tower nearby

They entered their apartment, then paused in the living room. It felt strangely empty. Springer looked at the floor, then picked up a toy duck. Staring at it, he walked down the hallway to the berth room where the infants slept. Entering the room, he looked at the little beds, the toy box filled with their favorite things. There was a stack of little towels on a dresser and the cute little hats and coats that they had picked out with Hercy. It was sweet and cozy, a place where children had played and felt safe. Now it was empty and forlorn.

"This is fragged," Springer said as he put the duck in a crib. "Really fragged."

Drift nodded, then looked around himself. "How did this happen?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time," Springer replied. It was silent a moment. "I think we should leave it as it is. This might happen again and we might have to take care of babies. This will make it easier from the get go."

Drift nodded. "Okay. I think that's a good idea." It was silent again. "Do you want to get drunk?"

Springer nodded. "Yeah."

Drift slipped his arm around Springer, then squeezed. "Come out and I'll get the hard stuff."

Springer looked at the dollies lying in the cribs looking lonely, then nodded. He turned following Drift out, closing the door behind him. He walked to a chair, then sat heavily. Drift walked to the kitchen pulling a large bottle out of a cupboard. Opening it, he took a long drink. He walked to his chair, then sat. Handing the bottle to Springer, he relaxed. "We don't know the infants' names."

It was silent a moment, then Springer took a drink. "We do." He glanced at Drift as he handed him the bottle. "Their name is Baby."

Drift took the bottle, then a drink. They would share that bottle and two more before passing out in their chairs. They would stay there until the morning when Ratchet would arrive to give them the antidote.

-0-In the bosom of love

Ratchet and Ironhide entered their apartment and thanked the babysitter who had come to stay. That kindly youngling left, the door closing behind him. After checking the infants, Ratchet and Ironhide walked to their room to retire. The usual routine commenced, then ended as both stretched out together. The lights went down, then it was silent.

"Ratchet?" -Ironhide (IH)

"What?" -Ratchet (R)

"How are Springer and Drift?" -IH

"I think they miss the infants. Consider that, Ironhide. Grand genitors to three new babies and we didn't get to do anything with them. I feel it myself," Ratchet said with a grin.

"We can fix that." -IH with a grin

"Thanks for volunteering, Ironhide." -R with his own

"Good night, Ratchet." (grin)

"Good night, Ironhide." (bigger grin)

-0-In the Prime Residence later that night

"How did your orn go?" Optimus asked as he lay back on the berth. They had come home together to thank their babysitter before turning in.

Prowl turned off the light in the washroom, then walked to the berth to stretch out. "It was good."

"Your conversations with Jarro?" Prime asked as they lay side-by-side.

"Surprisingly easy to have," Prowl said. He turned his helm to look at Prime's profile in the weak light streaming in from outside. "It feels strange to lose the infants."

Prime nodded. "I'm happy they can go home. That could have ended badly."

Prowl nodded. "You might want to talk to Springer and Drift tomorrow. They looked pretty tense when the genitors took their infants back."

"I will," Prime said. It was silent a moment. "I wonder how many other of our people are struggling out there waiting for us to find them."

"Don't go there, Optimus. You will go mad," Prowl said quietly.

They chatted quietly a moment longer, then turned in for the night. Morning would come fast enough with all its problems.

-0-Early the next orn

They gathered in their substations going over the follies of The Night That Blurr Lost. Extra mechs and femmes were put on to monitor the colony after the inauguration of the track the night before. There had been a large number of drunks taken into custody and a number who had been in fights.

Magistrate's Court would be swinging in a few joors.

Nearby, working by herself, Maxi the Great, Maxi the Left Processor Lobe Of Springer sat on the floor in his office. She had gotten a box with a lid, then brought it in that morning. She was very carefully packing the toys, blankets and other things that had been used by three babies that had their families back. By the time she closed the lid, every trace of the infants would be inside. She would save it until they came in, then give it to them with the admonition that they keep it 'just in case'.

They would.

-0-TBC July 11, 2014 **edited 7-13-14**


	95. Chapter 95

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 95)

-0-The next orn

Ratchet sat in his chair as the infants walked out the door. It was now four orns from the three orn Festival celebrations. Outside on the street, Public Works was putting up civic banners on lights, flag poles and other places of display around town. It was looking good.

Ironhide walked out of the berth room with Prowler on his arm. The infant was smiling brilliantly as he sat with his dollie preparing to go to the world with his old dad. "What are you going to do today?"

"I have the final report to do for this period. You?" Ratchet asked as he finished his cup of 'coffee'.

"I finished mine yesterday," Ironhide said with a smug grin. "Some of us have their act together."

"Better watch it, Ironhide. You might just turn me on," Ratchet said as he rose to take his dishes to the sink. "We have a staff meeting in a couple of joors. Better get little bit to school and get him there on time."

Ironhide nodded. "On my way," he said as he slipped Prowler into his carry bag. He disappeared a moment, then stood up in the bag, his tiny helm popping out again. Stowing the infant, he glanced at Ratchet. "You coming?"

"You asking?" Ratchet said with a grin.

"No." Ironhide snorted, then walked to the door holding it open for Ratchet who grabbed a bag filled with datapads he had been working on for three orns. They went out together.

-0-Twenty miles from The City

They stood around the construction site taking in the rapidly rising structure that would be the first permanent settlement outside the confines of Earth. The pentagonal building was constructed with specially tempered steel, the windows framed with the same. The panes would be transparent steel, a substance forbidden among the humans. Given its strange metallic make up, it would be beyond the ability of the humans to replicate. Given also that it would take chipping a window to get a sample, it was a pretty safe bet that they would be reluctant to do so. Instantaneous death kept things in perspective.

For anyone with a death wish, the humans wouldn't possess anything strong enough to do it even if they wanted to.

Rising in the middle of the huge space that would be the colonial facility courtyard space, towers were rising upward also. They would be communication links both to the colony beyond as well as Earth. All of the physical plant of the colony would be placed there as well. On towers placed on two rises nearby, security devices were also being constructed. If there was an emergency, the Emergency Response Center at Fort Max would know and alert responders housed at Metrotitan who was only 7 miles away from rescue. Metrotitan would be the closest Autobot facility to Earth One, the finalized name of the habitat. That it implied the creation of more with its designation was lost on no one.

Brandon Clark stood with his group watching as the site boss, Bulkhead explained the construction plan as it stood. They were ahead of schedule and just orns away from closing in the structure. It would of course be halted for the three orns of Festival which was unavoidable. After that, they would move on to the finish work, installing their part of the tech while stockpiling onsite crates and crates of human tech and materiel that were being brought to the site through bridges. It would take a month before the civilians and security arrived to live in the colony.

Clark listened and watched carefully. He had no way to reach Arachnid yet but he would eventually. He stockpiled intel about this structure as well as the colony. None of the humans or Cybertronians standing with him knew that he was a facsimile avatar and if he worked this right, they never would.

They followed Bulkhead down the track that led to the structure where they would follow him inside the building as he pointed out the living spaces for families, the barracks for bachelors as well as labs, communal spaces and the operational center that would be the brains of the colony when it was occupied.

It would be instructive.

-0-At the Prep Academy in Terra a couple of hours later

Ironhide waited for his son with expectation. He had reviewed the daily informational packet from the school which arrived in his mail account every morning. There was going to be a review of progress shortly with an updating of the checklist of learning sheets that were developed for each student. He would be on the hot plate as an instructor for his son.

All around him, the genitors of other students waited, chatting and laughing about this and that. Most of them were Circle members who wanted their infants to have the socialization that came with their sect. Most of them were much younger than Ironhide but all of them were upbeat and happy to be there.

The doors opened nearby allowing infants to run out to their home school genitors. Toddling along behind them, his tiny mech wings pert on his back, a tiny teddy bear in his servo, Prowler followed the mob. He looked around, then spotted Ironhide. A brilliant smile greeted that as he tweeted to his big old pa. His big old pa melted a bit around the edges as he grinned back. "Come here, Prowler," he said.

Prowler ran toward him thereby confirming the mastery of running without falling, pausing as Ironhide picked him up. They grinned at each other, then Prowler was slipped into the Seeker bag. With his little face poking out, Ironhide slid him into his hold. Grinning broadly, he walked to the street and briskly headed for the subway.

A staff meeting was going to begin shortly and he had to be there.

-0-Ops Center, the Fortress

They began to gather, the committee that ran the colony including the assistant city managers of the outlying cities. There was one for Tyger Pax, Centurian and Kalis … an assistant to Magnus who focused on those three cities. An assistant manager for the Metroformer Districts was also newly appointed. There was a manager for the seven new cities and one for Terra, Crystal City, Phobos and Pax. The newly named cities of the last construction, Praxus and Iacon, Tagon for the Heights, Stanix because there were enough from that region to make the vote count, Hydrax for the plain, Protihex and Tyrest after the treaties had a manager as well. Aerie Hill was under the management of the Great Elder. All of them were here to be introduced and present the first report on their progress. All of them minus the Great Elder reported directly to Magnus as the Colonial manager.

Ratchet wandered in, then sat as Ironhide appeared shortly after with Elita and a laughing Jetta. He had just gotten the report from Bulkhead and would present it for him because he was busy at the human habitation. As they gathered, Prowl entered with Sojourner in a onsie and bunny hat. She was immediately taken and passed around the table. He sat, then glanced at Ratchet. "Hi."

"I thought you would be busy elsewhere, Whiner," Ratchet asked as he gave his report to Wheeljack. He was managing the agenda downloading data from department heads into the master datapad.

"Someone has to be here to maintain order," Prowl said with a slight smirk.

:How many chats do you have scheduled today before they decide if you're sane or not, Whiner?: Ratchet asked offline.

:Three. Wanna come and hold my servo, Loser?: Prowl asked as he sat back folding his arms.

:Say the word and I'll be there. I don't hate my ada either: Ratchet said with a smirk as Wheeljack began to pass around the datapads with agendas. He gave one to Prowl as well. "Feel free to jump in," he said as he moved to sit beside Perceptor.

Prowl nodded as Optimus walked in holding Morshower and Fulton in his servos. Putting them gently on the table, they waited until chairs were provided by Ratchet from a nearby drawer. Everyone sat and waited for Prime. As they did the door opened letting Springer and Drift enter. They found a seat, took a datapad, then waited for the show to begin.

"I want to thank everyone for the great effort you put in to rescue the settlement. It was accomplished without casualties and all of our people were returned to us with the planet marked against anyone else falling prey to the aliens resident there. Please express my great appreciation to all concerned," Prime said. "If you would begin, Springer."

The big mech paused to look at the datapad, then began. "We came in and overran them. They weren't technologically capable of fending us off and it was reasonably easy to take our people out of there and deliver a punitive message about what they did. They have their important features but they will be building their own housing for some time. Nothing in the colony our people built is standing for exploitation either.

"We hit and ran. It went textbook. As for the policing update, there were 122 arrests for drunkenness, fighting, disturbing the peace and other minor offenses after the races which is a small thing considering we're such a huge colony. All in all, it's in servo." He sat back handing the datapad to Drift.

"All of the cases … they were referred to Magistrate's Court or were they overnight with admonitions?" Prime asked.

"Thirty-two cases were referred to the Magistrate's Court but the rest were bailed with admonitions," Springer said.

Prime nodded. "What was the situation at the Raceway?" he asked. "Were there any problems?"

"There were some drunks but all in all, there were no problems," Springer replied.

"Fortunately, there are no half time shows at the races," Starscream purred.

That got the love it deserved and they moved on. Schools, business, city administration and economics were discussed. New assistant city managers were introduced and gave their brief first reports. The Home Guard was represented, then medical as well.

"We have a healthy population in the new arrivals with the usual suspects health wise in minute amounts. We are going to be giving physicals and health checks for every infant in the school system, then hold clinics in every city in their senior citizen centers for everyone else. We want to make sure that we reach out to everyone since the idea of universal health care is a new concept for most of our population."

"Does that include the Prep Academy?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet nodded. "It does. We require all of the underage sub adult younglings in the colony to be cared for well. It is easier to get them in schools but there are a number of home bound disabled elders and younglings that will be taken care of on a regular basis through the home health care outreach programs that serve them." Ratchet sat back. "No one is going to be sick in this colony and not be helped. Aerie Hill's hospital and clinic will be working in tandem with us to take care of the Seeker population. Their physiology requires different attention."

Prime nodded. "I would like to discuss a number of things that require security attention. If our civilians could leave, I would like to discuss military matters next. Thank you for your good work. Please relay to Bulkhead and the construction force with him that I am proud of the effort they are expending to bring the human habitat online."

Jetta nodded. "I will," he said as the civilians rose and filed out. When they were gone, the door was shut. Prime leaned back, then glanced at the humans. :We are going online to discuss the habitation with you and John, Glenn. We want to make sure that our expectations and information are the same:

:Thank you, Optimus: Glenn Morshower replied with a nod.

:Jetta, if you could give us a detailed outline of that colony?: Prime asked.

Jetta nodded. :We have almost reached the point of enclosure of the facility. It is going to be tested for structural integrity when we finally install all of the windows. Construction teams of micro and mini-con workers will be doing the inside work which will be finished I believe by the end of the human's July. At that point, the tech will be installed and the furnishings, equipment, supplies and things that make life comfortable will be in place. We are stockpiling all the things they have sent against taking it to the colony. By the end of July, they want to move in and set up for the colonists that have been chosen to come. There will be 300 people living there with at least 35-40 of them children ranging from a few months to 16 years of age:

:Tell me about the security force that they have said they want to have in place: Optimus asked.

Jetta smirked slightly, then glanced at Glenn Morshower who looked angry. :Do you want to tell him, Glenn?:

Glenn Morshower looked at Jetta, then Prime. :Intel-Martin was sold to a group of investors who then sold half of it to a consortium of money men in Europe. They were backed by the financiers of this colony who wanted to have their own security. They are the new owners of Intel-Martin which is now called Mar-Sec. They will be sending 15 of their own security to be the permanent garrison for the colony. It's ironic and infuriating to me that Intel-Martin, now called Mar-Sec for Mars Security will be the force here. I wouldn't trust them farther than I could throw them. I don't trust the money forces that pushed this through and I don't trust these hired guns:

:This project is run at least scientifically through NASA and the European Space Agency. The financing was provided privately but the tech and science will be shared globally. What they want to do is exploit Martian resources and expand their footprint here: Wheeljack replied. :The ESA includes Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, The Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. All of them are part of the governing council for the ESA so there is broad representation of views present. I am sure others will join as well as this goes along. Feelers are being sent to the Chinese and Russians as well but for now, it is limited to the original 20 countries:

Prime nodded. :Tell me about their autonomy:

John Fulton glanced at Morshower who nodded. :They are going to exercise complete autonomy at the colony. They will be living under the charter of the United Nations exercising some of the provisions regarding their legal set up and their obligation to peace. They state that they are a serious scientific settlement working toward unity with everyone here and on Earth as well as the betterment of all mankind. But it was made clear to me that they will police their own space and people. We have made it clear that when they leave the colony they are subject to the laws of Cybertron as practiced by you. We made it clear that like on Earth, their passports will not be get out-of-jail passes if they screw up:

Prime nodded. :I am looking for peace and a chance to help us build a better relationship. But I am going to enforce the restrictions on our technology and other aspects of our life here. Our Temple is off limits to any humans here but for you and the others. They haven't proven their trustworthiness. When they do, I am open to more exchanges. Until then, we take this one step at a time:

No one disagreed with him on that point.

TBC July 12, 2014 **edited 7-13-14**

NOTES:

GUEST! Thank you for identifying the two boo boos. I knew I had a couple of missed posts. I will fix that. In so far as the openness with which Prime allows information to be known by humans … he keeps some things completely secret and others not so much because humans are technologically less advanced and he's a good guy who accepts that humans won't lie. Consider the start of Dark of the Moon when he jumped on Mearing for lying. It pissed him off **ENORMOUSLY** that they would do that when he had been honorable. He even wouldn't speak to anyone he was so mad. Most of the stuff that the humans hear is stuff they can't make. Even if they steal it, they can't replicate it. They don't have the physics or materials. I also think its a byproduct of trust on the part of the Autobots for most of the humans based on their experience with N.E.S.T. Sentinel and the theft of tech by Sector 7 have made him more aware that this might not be good and he's pulling back a bit more. He's learning. :D:D:D

The bombing stuff will be coming up when Sio is finally put back together. That also includes Gravity and Default which are part of that. I will reread that part when I get ready to bring that thread on. I am editing this behemoth and find boo boos but I love to hear from readers. You help me a lot. :D

I think I am years away from being done. We are coming up on our fourth full year this fall. :D:D:D


	96. Chapter 96

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 96)

-0-Mid morning at the work site

Bulkhead looked at the schematics on the datapad in his servo. Things were going great guns. At this rate, they might get all the windows in and sealed to standards as applied to vacuum before the Festival. In other words, if this colony ever flew into space nothing would breach in the process. As he stood staring at his datapad, he got a call from Tyro.

:Hey, Ty. What's up?: Bulkhead said as he walked down to the facility to watch a weld.

:Our time, Bulkhead. Meet me at Metro Femme: Ty said.

Bulkhead paused a moment flummoxed by the cryptic message, then **HE GOT IT!** He stood a moment, then began to spin in a circle. Scar and a big mech named Bulger, his brothers from another mother (so to speak) paused to watch him.

"Bulk?" Bulger asked.

Then Bulkhead transformed, drove up the nearly 68 degree slope straight into the air. He landed on the flats, then beat it in a straight line to The City.

Bulger and Scar stared at each other a moment, then: **"OH FRAG!"** They duplicated his charge up the hill and beat it for The City as well. All around the site mechs paused to watch, then they got it too. They departed equally as fast heading for Autobot City and Metro Femme for the Great Unveiling.

When the dust settled the humans standing around looked at each other with terror. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"** -all of them

They ran for their segways and beat it for the nearest anyone they could find who could tell them what was going on.

-0-Moments later

A huge mechanism ran down the sidewalk from Metro Line 3 for Metro Femme. He had shown his quality in the races having taken first in his class and the sparks of his countrymen. A pair of femmes stepping aside watched him run past. "That mech is dedicated. Here he is training. I can't wait to see him race again," one of them said as the other nodded.

Behind him running on their short baby legs as well, two more gigantic mechanisms followed. The femmes saw them disappear down the road. "Isn't that great? He's training more in his class!" The two femmes disappeared into a home store with a smile of delight.

-0-Moments later

He listened to Gypsy and her team explain what was happening. Tyro was ready to separate and the tiny protoform which was **HEAVILY COMPLIMENTED UPON** by the team because it was "**SO CUTE, BULKHEAD!"** was already placed to receive their little son. He stood in deep anxiety nodding as he listened and as he did his friends began to collect around him.

They were the biggest mechanisms in the colony outside of city formers, the Supremes and big specialized mechs like Prime and Magnus. They were designed to endure, to do the heavy lifting that made life possible on a world like Cybertron. They could carry extraordinary loads, do the grunt work and survive. That they were almost to the last one convivial, proud of their contribution to the quality of life on this and any other world they were resident and essential to the well being of this and any other world where they lived was not lost on anyone who knew them.

They were the salt of the earth.

Wending his way through the crowd, Ratchet appeared beside Bulkhead. "How is it, Gypsy?"

"Its going to be fast, Ratchet. I would like you and Bulkhead to come in. We need to move on this," Gypsy said with a huge smile. They turned to follow her even as more and more mechanisms came to the hospital.

-0-Inside

Bulkhead stood terrified at the head of the berth as Tyro lay quietly listening and obeying the instructions of Gypsy while a member of her team did the work of gathering the spark into softly glowing gloves. Ratchet stood beside Bulkhead patting him. "You are going to be so happy, Bulk. Nothing like a little mech of your own."

"I want this over, Ratch. This stuff scares me to death," Bulkhead said as he held Ty's helm in his big servos. His mech on the other servo was calm and dignified, muffling his cries for the sake of the terror on his bond's face.

Bulkhead was petrified.

When the last tendril snapped Trine turned to look at Bulkhead with a rapturous smile. "Look, Bulkhead. Isn't this infant beautiful?"

Bulkhead looked at the flickering light of the soul of his son, then nodded. "Yes," he said with tears in his voice. He watched as Trine walked carefully to the tiny protoform lying on a table nearby. Gently, with enormous care, she lowered her servos to the core. It ignited almost immediately and the color of the infant flashed into view.

A very loud cry erupted from him and so the crowd. A cheer went up in the room, then out into the hallway. Down the corridor to the lobby and out into the street, the cheers went up. Those passing by paused to smile, then added their own happiness to the crowd as they paused Cybertronian style to see the good news with the gathered.

One more blow against extinction was struck.

-0-Moments later

Tyro sat on the berth watching as Gypsy's team measured the infant. Wrapping him in a blanket, Gypsy turned with the infant in arms, a feat that almost dwarfed her. She was short end mini-con and Bulk was high end maxi-con. It was comical. "Who gets him first?"

"Bulk/Ty." -Bulk and Ty

"Bulk," Tyro said with a grin.

Gypsy walked to the big mech who looked at her nervously, then took the swaddled infant into his servo. He looked at the baby, the bright optics looking at him, then glanced at Tyro with a smile. "He's so small."

Tyro grinned. "Give him a while. He will be a big mech like his atar."

Bulkhead looked at Ty, then smiled. "Atar. That's me."

Everyone grinned at Bulkhead, then he handed the infant to Tyro. He took it and kissed the cute little face looking up at him. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead snorted. "You designed his protoform to be identical to mine. Poor kid. Never had a chance."

Annoyed optics met Bulkhead's. "Don't say that. I think you are as handsome as it gets."

Ratchet snorted. "I've heard **this** conversation before."

Laughter greeted that as Tyro stood up gingerly. "We have all the things for the infant already, Gypsy. Infant Home Care brought it by and helped us set up his bedroom. Thank you. We owe you one."

"You owe us nothing. Just be happy and go home to rest for three orns. Both of you. We will come by tonight to check on you. Infant Home Care will visit daily for the next decaorn to make sure all is well. Make sure you mention anything you need to know."

Ty nodded, then turned to Bulkhead. "Let's go home, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead nodded, then turned and with friends in tow began to run the gauntlet to the street outside. Ratchet and Scar followed along with everyone else including the femme team. When they reached the step nearly 200 individuals were there. They gave the two a tremendous ovation as the two stood exhausted and overwhelmed with emotions. Someone in the crowd called out. **"TELL US WHAT YOUR SON IS NAMED, BULK! SHOW US YOUR BABY!"**

For a moment the pair stood overwhelmed with emotion, then Tyro nudged Bulkhead. "Go ahead, Only One. Tell them about your son."

Bulkhead looked at Tyro, a big mech with a calm manner and a fierce loyalty to him, then felt oceans of love and gratitude. He looked at the bundle in Ty's arms, then pulled back the blankets a bit. Chuckles and riotous cheering greeted the sight of a miniscule version of Bulkhead from the top of his little round helm to the bottom of his fat baby legs and their peds. He was profoundly adorable. Bulkhead cleared his throat, purging some of his emotions as the crowd quieted down. "I … uh," he said pausing a moment to collect himself. "I am … the luckiest mech in the universe," he said.

The crowd stilled, joining him in his joy. He was a great mechanism and extremely well loved. He had never expected to have a bond let alone a son and his anxiety had been theirs too as he waited for the separation. He was a mechanism of great emotional attachments … the Cause, the Autobots, his friends and family, work, the colony and everyone's well being. Bulkhead was a good spark. Now he had a son and it was clear that he was overwhelmed with emotions.

"I … I have a son and a bond that I would die for. I have a job that makes me feel like a mech. This colony and the Cause … they made all this possible. Today, I am a father. Today, I have a son. My Ty and I are genitors. I never expected it. Ever. But today, we have a family and my son …** our** son has my father's name. I wish my father could be here to hear it said for the first time in public. My son's name is Rekker."

If there had been a roof it would be circling Jupiter.

-0-Some time later

They entered their apartment, the door closing behind them. Watching it shut, they stared at each other, then the infant. Infant Home Care had come several times over the past decaorn helping them set up the berth room that would be their son's as well as demonstrating all the equipment and care they would have to give him.

It had been definitely a change from the old orns when one got it all at once and sorted it out as they went. No one would know that Ironhide was the one who suggested the program which Ratchet implemented immediately. Silver pails, 'baby things' and the like, it would be delivered with lessons.

They walked to the berth room where their son would live. On the door was a metallic cut out of a fire truck, cartoon style and comical with his name on the door of the vehicle. Inside, the crib was waiting. Ty had discovered the World of Infant Stuff and had decorated accordingly. Soft blue walls, green crib blankets and sheets, yellow furniture to hold the things he had acquired in his dazed perusal of the possibilities in the many infant shops in the colony... all of it would be their son's home.

They stood by the crib, then lay him down. He was swaddled in a green blanket and had fallen into recharge after the excitement of his arrival. Ty turned to pull the curtains closed, the room falling into darkness as he did. They stood looking at him, Bulkhead's arm around Ty's shoulders. "He's small."

Ty nodded.

"He's cute."

Ty grinned, then nodded.

"He's ours, Ty. We have to take care of him. He can never know what we know about being in trouble and hungry."

Ty nodded. "He will never know that, Bulkhead. We will work hard so he never does."

Bulkhead nodded. "He can't know war. He will never be a soldier."

Ty nodded. "Not even Home Guard. This infant is going to be **somebody** some day."

"He will. He's going to college. He's going to play football and have friends. We need to get him books."

Ty nodded. "You will be an awesome atar, Bulkhead. I can see you coaching T-ball and football for him. You can show him all kinds of things he needs to know to grow up to be a good mech."

Bulkhead stared at his son, an innocent newborn spark. Then he began to cry softly.

So did Ty.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked in pausing beside the table where Prowl sat holding Sojourner as he read a book. "What are you doing here, Whiner? Why aren't you in therapy which I will agree, you need in spades."

Prowl smirked. "I'm through for now. One more this afternoon and I'm back. As for this, its called a 'bus man's holiday'."

"Normal mechs call it psychosis." Ratchet sat, then grinned. "Bulkhead and Tyro have a son."

**"YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!?"** Prowl hissed as loud as he dared over the top of his sleeping daughter.

Both mechs watched as she popped an optic, stretched, then snuggled down to sleep again.

"Frag, she's cute." -Ratchet

"What can you expect?" -Granny being smug and right at the same time

"Well, he's an atar. Presents are required." -Ratchet staying on task

"What did they name the baby?" Prime asked as he sat, a contented look of happiness on his face at the news.

"He named him after his atar. The baby's name is Rekker," Ratchet said with a grin.

Both of them mulled it, then grinned. "Great name. Apropos," Prowl said. "Another one for my collection."

"Delusional," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He glanced at Prime. "Guess what the infant looks like."

Prowl and Prime looked at Ratchet. Their laughter would draw both optics of their recharging daughter and a loudly wailed waa.

-0-TBC July 13, 2014 **July 17, 2014**

NOTES: I actually know a couple who named their infant Rekker. :D:D:D

THANKS, GUEST! I will fix the boo boo. :D:D:D


	97. Chapter 97

The Diego Diaries: Run Up to Festival T-Minus 2 (dd4 97)

-0-N.E.S.T. Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Bulkhead had a kid."

"Yeah? What does he look like?"

"A tiny version of Bulkhead."

"Ty has been hanging around Ratchet."

Hysterical laughter.

-0-At the site of Earth 1

Brandon Clark sat on his segway watching as the last panels were slipped into place. Stacked nearby were unimaginably huge pieces of transparent steel that would be the windows and 85% of the walls of their structure. He had seen a demonstration of their tensile strength when a barrage of concentrated gunfire was delivered, leaving nothing behind but a slight smear of black exhaust. It had been ease making in the extreme.

It was apparent to him that no one on Earth had the ability to build what was necessary to live here. They had plans and their tech was being refined every day but the problems to be addressed were daunting.

The nearly nonexistent magnetic field of the planet wasn't there to help moderate the amount of radiation that hit the ground around him. They were at the mercy of the pulsing radiation that pounded Mars constantly. There was also the sand problem. It was everywhere but the bots had figured out how to moderate it almost to the point where it was possible to have days at a time without finding it stacking up in corners.

Since it was silicon, it had jagged edges so their habitat would have to deal with the problems of tiny holes being ground out in every imaginable surface and the bends coming on without warning. Death was a real possibility to anyone who came here and so was the idea that they would never be able to go home again. They didn't have the tech to come and go although ships were being devised, round ships no less that would be the horses upon which they would ride. With the help and tech of the bots, that was no longer a problem.

As it was now, they were at the mercy of the bots through their space bridges, their materials for construction and their expertise. He had to hand it to Perceptor and Wheeljack. Those two had it going on. As for the rest? They were gracious and generous even as they appeared to be amused at human technology. He supposed he would too in their place.

The construction team had come back to work on the site having told everyone that Bulkhead, the construction manager had just become a father. He wondered about that, how a machine could become a father. But some part of him was glad. That part of him, the alien part that had been birthed in a test tube was glad for Bulkhead because it understood him. That part of him was Cybertronian.

The sun rose high in the sky as the last weld was laid down on the last wall. The big mechs scanned them, found them first rate, then turned to the massive windows. When they were in place and the roof welds checked, the mini-con crews would descend into the building. They would make it what it would become, laying down tiles from earth, machinery from Simi Valley, housing for the colonials and everything else that was needed and desired to make a lonely outpost more like home.

All of it was for the moment of truth … a viable permanent human habitation by July 31st. He would lead it. 300 individuals including 48 children and the hopes of the world would go forward into a brave new future. He couldn't wait.

-0-At the Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat with his son as he waited to go into the pool. The pool was huge and the light shining in from outside through the big windows made the scene bright and cheerful. Kaon who stood between his atar's legs laughed as he chattered to Orion who was in the pool with **MR. TOTO! **"Rio (Rye-Oh), you come here?" Kaon asked as he stepped forward pausing at the rim of the pool.

Orion who was dog paddling in the water laughed. **"KO-KO! COME YOU HERE!"**

Kaon laughed, then bent down patting the water. As he did he fell forward and went into the pool. Sideswipe who was sitting behind him leaned forward. As he looked down, Kaon looked up from the bottom of the pool directly at him. He was standing on the bottom gazing around. When he saw his old dad he smiled brilliantly. Sideswipe pulled him out setting him on the pool side. "You fell down."

"I fall in," Kaon said as he stood dripping.

Orion who had managed to make the edge of the pool grabbed it **"KO-KO! YOU FALLED IN!" **

Kaon looked down at him. **"I FALLED IN! I FALLED RIO!" **he laughed.**  
**

Orion cackled like a mad hen. **"KO-KO FALLED! HE FALLED, WIPE!"**

Sideswipe who was kneeling chuckled, then looked at Roto who sat in the far end of the pool lounging as he watched his charge paddle around after his exercises. "How do you stand this? I would be doubled over all orn long."

"Who says I'm not?" Roto said with a chuckle.

It was a balmy joor when Ko-Ko hit the water with Rio to 'open swim'.

-0-Human Science Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat eating lunch while children ran around the room doing this and that between bites. They had finished their school work for the day given their system was year around in their district and it had been e-mailed home to the relevant schools with requests from teachers for pictures and lists of questions from students arriving in return. They would fulfill those over the next two days before the festival severed communications between worlds.

"What is Festival like, Sarah?" her mom asked. "This is my first one."

"It's amazing, Mama. The siren will sound at midnight on the fifteenth of July which signals the beginning of the Festival. Everyone who can and who won't be injured by it fasts for the whole day until the siren at midnight the sixteenth. Kids are exempt. Adults fast for the most part unless they're sick, hurt or have some disability. Then parties with lots of food and drink are pulled out and its wonderful. I intend to fast but Annabelle will have meals.

"On the 16th, they will go to the Temple, millions and millions, Mama. They will gather there with their kids, families and friends to wait for Optimus to come. He will come when its noon straight up. He walks from his home to the Temple through the crowds. I am told the Elite Household Guards will be his honor guard again. Those mechs are incredible."

Everyone agreed, nodding together.

"When he gets there, he goes inside to where the relics are. I am told he goes on a vision quest of some kind with the Matrix. When he gets the answers to his questions, the Matrix blesses everyone. When he comes out, its like he's a god. Everyone prays together," Sarah said. "It's loud and beautiful."

"They pray?" her mom asked surprised.

"'Until all are one' isn't just an affirmation. It's a prayer. When they say it they mean it. 'Until all are one' is their greatest statement of unity and prayer bringing them together with each other and all of them with their pantheon and warrior gods," Sarah said. "I actually had that explained to me by Sideswipe."

Will Lennox glanced at his wife with surprise. "Sideswipe told you?"

She nodded. "He's religious."

Snickers and laughter greeted that. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked with surprise.

"Sideswipe doesn't strike me as the religious type. He's a criminal from the neighborhood back in the day," Bobby Epps said.

"So in your opinion you can't be both?" Sarah asked with a slight frown.

"They don't usually go together," Will replied.

Sarah picked up a datapad, consulted it, then punched the comm line. "Sideswipe? This is Sarah Lennox. May I ask you a question?"

A deep guttural voice replied. "I'm by the habitat. I'll be there in a minute."

Everyone looked aghast at Sarah. "You aren't going to ask him if he's religious are you?" Will asked with alarm. "We don't talk about that sort of stuff. At least, not with **Sideswipe** of all mechs."

"What's wrong with Sideswipe?" she asked as the big mech passed by their windows. He punched the door console for entry and it slid open swiftly. All of the doors designed for bot access to human areas opened with the utmost speed to facilitate rescue if needed. It closed behind him and the atmosphere evened immediately. The inside door opened and he stood there, all 25 feet of red and black beauty.

And danger. Don't forget that. And homicidal battle fury. The chutzpah to jump on a Seeker for jet judo was there too, waiting in a file to pop out. His criminal past which was fricking harrowing they were discovering piecemeal around the dojo when the mechs were careless was apparent and if they could read glyphs so was his prison number and prison tat. The sight of him blazing in on his skates, swords drawn with Sunstreaker when the shootout at the airfield was going on crossed a few minds. There was that time. Also, his rage at the vagaries of humanity fragging him off … mercs, bureaucrats, officers abusing subordinate officers if they were femmes … **especially** if they were femmes hung over him like a cloud of menace. Given his mercurial nature which was modulated by his good natured 'jockiness', he was nonetheless a dangerous mech to frag with.

Like that.

All if was there tantalizingly apparent if you knew what to look for.

That Sideswipe.

He grinned at them, then entered pausing in the foyer where they had room to fit. "What's up, Sarah Lennox?" he asked.

"I was saying to those **schlubs,**" she said glancing at everyone in the room, soldiers, civilians and scientists who looked at her with varying degrees of alarm.

"Uh, Sarah?" Will asked with a look of gathering concern on his face.

"As I was **saying**," Sarah said with a pointed look of her own. "I was talking about the Festival and the meaning of 'until all are one'. I said that you were religious. Am I wrong?"

Sideswipe looked at her, then the others who looked back silently. "I am. Hard to imagine but I am. Most of us are."

Will sat back slightly more relaxed. "We know we aren't supposed to talk about that."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Doesn't matter among us does it? You aren't going to betray our trust too are you?"

"No," Sarah said. "We're looking forward to the Festival and I explained to my mom what it was like. It's hard to tell anyone who isn't here how wonderful it is."

Sideswipe nodded with a grin. "It is. It's amazing that we can do it here the way it's supposed to be with a Prime. It does a lot of good for everyone when we do, especially the youngest and oldest among us."

"It's your holy day then," Sarah's mom asked.

"The holiest," Sideswipe said. "Its like being reborn and forgiven all in one. We don't talk about it outside of the circle." He looked at Sarah. "You will be there in front, right?"

"We will," she said with a nod. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. What amazes me is that Primus gives us his warmth too."

Sideswipe nodded. "He is our core, the warrior god of our origin. We don't have to have faith that he's there. We know he is because Cybertron is his body. We get his blessing at the festival and we go from there. It helps a lot with a lot of things."

"Awesome," Sarah said. "Did you have to do duty at school?"

He snorted, then chuckled. "I did. Kaon was swimming."

The image of the tiny mech paddling around filled everyone's mind. They grinned. "He's** so** cute," Lonnie Epps said. "I want to take him home."

"How was the mission last night?" Will asked.

"It went well. We rescued over 200 of our people and taught an alien species the folly of enslaving our people," Sideswipe said with a dangerous expression. It passed. He looked at Lennox. "What do you think of Brandon Clark? Something feels off about him to me."

The humans sat a moment, then glanced at each other shrugging. "He seems like a typical bureaucrat to me, Sideswipe," Sheila Conway replied. "Want us to keep an eye on him?"

Sideswipe nodded. "That would be useful."

"Congratulations on the races," Barbara Morshower said with a grin. "I have never watched full contact racing before. I think I love it."

Sideswipe laughed, then nodded. "I do too. Next time I'm going to take Sunstreaker's helm off." He paused to listen. "I'm being called. I'll see ya later." He turned, then went out the same way. When he walked past them he nodded with a grin as he headed out toward Ops Center. They watched him go, then turned to Sarah who sat with a smug grin on her face.

"When did you and Sideswipe become confessors?" Judy Witwicky asked with a grin.

"I like his daughters. They're so cute and I see them in the school when I visit. They told him about me and we became friends. I really like Sideswipe. He's a gentleman," Sarah said. Snorts and a chuckle greeted that. She looked at the soldiers with a pointed expression. "I'll tell him you said so."

Needless to say, they backtracked.

-0-Ops Center, Fortress

Sideswipe sauntered in, then pulled up a chair next to Sunstreaker. He was finished with his duty having helped during an art session with his daughters. He glanced at his brother, then nodded. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Had to stop by the Science Habitat to chat," Sideswipe said as they settled in. Sunstreaker was filling in for someone else so they would sit and and game as he worked. Given that Smokescreen, Hot Rod and Devcon were the others on duty, it would be pleasant as hell.

"What did you go there for?" Sunstreaker asked curiously as he set up the game they would play together on two datapads … Battleship Cybertronian-style.

"To pray," Sideswipe said as he took his datapad.

Everyone in the room laughed.

-0-TBC July 14, 2014 **edited 7-18-14**


	98. Chapter 98

The Diego Diaries: Run Up To Festival T-Minus 2 (part 2) (dd4 98)

-0-Around the colony

They walked down the street after exiting the subway heading for a store in Mall of Metroplex. Foods were being created for Festival for the break when fasts were over so they walked there to pick up what they had pre-ordered. Life was different here and in their distant memories they could remember doing the same thing in their hometown on Cybertron. He had been a data clerk in the accounting department of the local government for Tyger Pax and his bond was in school then. They were high castes but that was long ago, seemingly in another lifetime.

Vorns upon vorns of running and finding shelter only to be moved along by locals who had hated them because 'wherever the metallics go, death follows' had made it so. It had taken their illusions, arrogance and the old ways away bit by bit until they were all that was left, the real individual inside behind the glittery facades of the System.

Decepticons always found them. They brought trouble and everyone had to run again. They had learned to hate them, the trouble bringers almost as they had began to hate their lives. Even when they managed to set up a simple life somewhere that met their needs, the 'Cons came and they were run out again. If it wasn't 'Cons it was pirates, aliens, grifters and criminals. They were the dust blowing on the winds of indifference and evil.

Now they were safe in the arms of their army and Prime. The notions of their privilege had died in the ashes of their city long ago. Now they worked for everyone. They walked into the Mall, pausing as they always did to enjoy the busy commerce and delightful sights of a genuine Cybertronian establishment.

Their names didn't matter. They could have been anyone in the colony. They entered and walked to the grocery, one groaning with food and drink of all manner. They would get what they ordered, pick up some more and have the family over for dinner the next orn, the orn before Festival. They would eat and drink, tell stories of the old times and get ready to fast. Their genitors wouldn't though they wanted to do so. It was too hard physically since they were still in recovery from their hard life. But they themselves would. They would do so happily and reverently, making a sacrifice for the one who sacrificed everything for them, Primus the Great Lord of the Universe.

They would head for home heavily laden and light of spark. All would be well.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The soldiers sat in the rec room going over the duty schedule. They would link their operational center into Teletraan III for the ceremonial parts of the sixteenth. No one would be hung up somewhere and miss the Temple Ceremony. However …

Charlotte Mearing and Seymour Simmons sat waiting in the rec room for the appearance of the Chief Priest of the Temple of Simfur, Sheila Conroy and General Glenn Morshower. They were going to chat about whether they would be allowed to participate in anything sacred or off limits … i.e., the Temple Vigil and Blessing of the Matrix that followed.

The big door at the back of Ops Center opened as a smaller sized mech entered, his armor simple and his manner profoundly gentle and peaceful. He waited in the large space set aside for bots as the others gathered to speak to him. Glenn Morshower, John Fulton, Will Lennox as well as Mearing and Simmons walked into the space to pause before Lauren.

Morshower bowed. "I am so glad you could come, sir. We are honored to have you present in our habitat."

"I am honored to be here, Glenn Morshower and hope that I may resolve whatever it is that you seek from me," Lauren said with his calm level voice. He grinned slightly as he waited with expectation. "I have never been here before," he said as humans began to gather around the windows nearby. A priest showing up anywhere was an occasion let alone here.

"I seek your wisdom. It is obvious to me that you can read energy very well, correct?" Morshower began.

"Yes," Lauren said nodding.

"We have two individuals here who offer up a conundrum for us. We aren't sure that they are trustworthy to attend the ceremony on the Temple steps. In fact, their trustworthiness is unclear on a number of other things as well." Morshower glanced at the pair who glared back at him. "We need to know what your feelings are for someone to come to the ceremonies who has earned such distinctions from their peers."

"General, I resent your remarks," Mearing said.

"I resent that you didn't tell us everything that you knew about these people and hid it from us thereby jeopardizing the most important alliance our people have with anyone, anywhere," Morshower countered. "We have a brotherhood here. Genuine regard and trust. You have never been open and fulsome with us so we have to ask. I would like the priest to tell me if having you see something as sacred as the Festival is a violation of our relationship. I wouldn't have to ask if you had been open and above board."

Lauren watched them, the General with good energy and the two with bad. "You two appear to be conflicted," he said looking at Simmons and Mearing. "You need to choose your side and do it well."

They looked at him, then Simmons stepped closer. "Is this some kind of alien voodoo?" he asked.

The soldiers turned toward him, then Lauren chuckled. "I get your reference," he said after accessing his files. "Is that how you see me? A magic dispenser? A magician?"

"I don't know," Mearing said. "I have a responsibility, my only one to my own people. I am not clear on you and yours."

"**I** am," Morshower said as the soldiers nodded. "You know us. You know that we **serve** with your troops. They don't have that opportunity and their work appears to be rather paranoid in derivation at times. I would say that the rest of us work together to make things safe. You have seen that have you not?"

Lauren nodded silently, his optics going from Morshower to Mearing and Simmons.

"**I** have. I can't speak for **her**," Simmons said glancing at Mearing who frowned at him. "I believe Prime when he says you are here for our good and your own. I believe him when he says he will defend all of us. That is my intention too."

Lauren's experience told him truth was presented. "That is true," he said as Simmons's glanced at Mearing with a smirk. "But what is at stake here is the greatest of mysteries we hold. Our most sacred beliefs are going to be celebrated and the question is, can you be trusted to see this moment too and not tell what you see as the others do."

"What do you believe?" Morshower asked.

Lauren considered the problem before him and felt a soft energy suffuse him. "It is not considered wise that all that we are is available to you two at this moment. There are some things that are of consequence. I would be disturbed to find that this would become common knowledge among those who might not understand what it means to us."

"Thank you, sir," Morshower said as he nodded his head in the proper manner.

Lauren smiled, then turned to leave. Mearing moved to follow him but John Fulton stepped forward blocking her path. Lauren walked through the door, then when it was safe walked outside to go back to the Temple. There were a lot of things that needed doing before the sixteenth.

They watched him go, then Morshower turned to Simmons and Mearing. "Its decided then. You will be here during the Temple ceremonies. But the rest you can attend."

"What makes you think we can't keep the secret?" Mearing asked.

"I don't think you can. I asked Lauren to decide and he doesn't believe it either," Morshower said. "It's up to them who gets to see what's happening and who doesn't. I won't take responsibility for anyone telling what they do during the Festival to anyone on Earth. They have the right to privacy."

"But we have been here for months. If you can't trust us now, when?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know. That's why I asked Lauren to decide. He's got the AllSpark to help him make decisions," Morshower said.

"That's fucked. I was looking forward to this since Christmas," Simmons said.

"I'm sorry. I can't take responsibility. It was up to the Temple priests," Morshower said. "It's only a small part of the festival. Once its over we'll message you. Until then, you are confined here."

Morshower and Fulton walked back to the rec room and the offices beyond. Mearing and Simmons watched them, then turned to the rest of the soldiers. "This is fucked."

"Don't be a **dick**," Lennox said. "Easy as that." He turned to walk to the airlock. He was gone in minutes.

Mearing watched him, then looked at Simmons. "Great," she said. She rolled her eyes, then walked into the base herself.

Simmons merely stared at the air lock nearby and cursed to himself.

-0-On the way home

Ravel walked down the street with Tie heading for the barn. They were closing early because they had a party for friends to attend. Given their work ethic, it was a **HUGE** leap forward to step out of harness to play. Appa Ratchet was at the Senior Center in Vos Tower in Metroplex District. He had friends and spent time there everyday reading newspapers and chatting. His cat went with him wherever he went. They were inseparable. He had come out of his upset over the emergency and was ready to rumble. He would be retrieved before they left and probably spend the evening with Ratchet and Ironhide. He was ready to wrangle sparklings, which was progress.

For a mech who still had nearly 24% protoform wasting.

"What do you suppose we should bring for supper after the fast, Tie? Something traditional or something from the new cuisine?" Ravel asked as they crossed the street to go into the Mare Tranquilitatis.

Tie considered that, then grinned. "Have you ever tried barbecue, Ravie?"

They were swallowed up by the crowds.

-0-At the office of the Chief of Security of Mars

They stood in the doorway watching the two as they sat inside working on this and that. Springer was clearing reports and reviewing plans for Festival while Drift read a book on the history of World War Two on Earth. They both sensed rather than saw the mechs by the door. Looking up, they froze. For a moment, they were silent. "Can I help you?" Springer asked as he sat back in his chair.

"We want to know how we can help you?" a tall youngling mech asked as he entered the room. He held a little mech of his own, one Springer had cared for since Drift rescued him on a ship in battle. Behind him came two more with little femmes, the two babies they had taken in. Another mech was last as the four paused in the room. "We know you took care of our infants. We want to tell you that anything we can do, anything at all, we will do. You just have to call us."

Springer was silent a moment, then glanced at Drift. He looked at them, then the three little babies. "We protect our people. We're soldiers. It was our duty and our honor to take care of them. You owe us nothing."

"That's where you're wrong," a young mech said. "My name is Roki. This is my brother, Trine. This is my bond, Mos and my brother's bond, Santi. Our kids were taken from us and we thought they were lost forever. You saved them we were told."

"Drift saw them and took them out of the line of fire. They were lost on the ship, holding servos as they crept along. I still get nightmares," Springer said. "We had a good time taking them in. Don't think you owe us anything."

"We **do**," Trine said with growing emotion. "Our kids are our **life**. This has been the worst form of the Pit I ever experienced. I want you … **we** want you to know that we owe you and will do whatever you want or need. You just have to tell us."

Springer stared at them a moment, then nodded. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Roki said. He looked at them, then nodded. With great emotion, they turned and walked out of the room.

Drift and Springer watched them go, then sat back down tiredly. "I miss those little kids."

"I know. So do I," Drift said. "At least they have good genitors."

Springer nodded. "They seem to be. Its not that I want one **now**. You know?" he asked looking at Drift with emotional optics. "Some day maybe."

Drift nodded. "I just ..." He paused a moment. "I miss **them**."

Springer nodded. Sitting sadly for a moment, he picked up his stylus and began to work again. Drift stared out the window for a moment, then picked up his book once more.

It was silent in the office a long time.

-0-TBC July 14, 2014 **edited 7-18-14**

NOTE: Thank you, Guest. Shirley is the name of a nemesis I had in high school and every time I try to write Sheila who was a friend, I find myself writing Shirley. ARGH! LOL! Thank you. :D:D:D:D:D:D

I have a roku box and on it is Hasbro's channel. It has the usual suspects including Transformers: Cybertron, Armada and Energon. All of the G1 and the Beast stuff is there. (Also a number of GI Joes) Its the mother load of animated TF's. :D:D)

According to a bot on TF: Cybertron, their planet is actually 'not that far from here' (Earth) :D:D:D

In TF: Cybertron, they work to keep the planet from being eaten by a black hole. Its got Prime with a blue mouth. :D Nice worlds to know if you want to write TF's in those universes. Energon has Ironhide as a young feisty frat type boy. :D:D:D I'm watching Cybertron while I write this and its amazingly entertaining. Vector Prime just showed up, the keeper of space and time. **THE PANTHEON IS IN THIS ONE! **

It is filled with intel on the pantheon and stuff. :D:D:D** OMEGA LOCK! CYBER KEYS! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Imagine Thundercracker with a southern American accent. LOL! It gets better. Optimus Prime is a flying fire truck. :D:D:D Cybertron has great animation.


	99. Chapter 99

The Diego Diaries: The Run Up to Festival T-Minus 14 Joors (dd4 99)

-0-The City and Good Times

Ratchet walked into the office bound and determined to get things done. The city-wide schedule of events was up including a number of things for infants to participate in. Every city park would have events scheduled for children, both human and Cybertronian. There would also be more racing at the Raceway including … wait for it … sparkling and youngling foot races. In fact, the seventeenth was going to be Infant Celebration Day at the tracks so most of those racing would be children.

Orion, Praxus, Miracle, Sunspot, Hero, Silverbow, Dart, Pip and Flit as well as everyone else would have their chance to cover a stretch of the highway to the infinite delight of the crowds who were expected.

All half a million of them.

He sat down at his desk and perused the pile of work still left to do. He would crank it out including the scheduling of physical and mental check ups of every elder, disabled and long term recovery adult in the colony. It would take more than a decaorn to touch base with their most vulnerable population. That didn't count the infants. Thousands of them would be getting the once over in the public and private schools as well as those still at home for the majority of their orn.

He loved this part. He could play with babies.

He grinned, then cranked it on. He would be done by mid afternoon. Just in time. It was less than 14 hours on the Terran Military Clock Alaska time before the siren signaled the beginnings of solemnities.

He couldn't wait.

-0-Miler and Venture

Miler walked through the office of the City Administration heading to see Venture. He held Sojourner in his arms wrapped in a blanket, her little bright optics staring at her grandada in that unblinking way that tiny ones had. He passed the office of Caro, then came back so he could see the infant. They stood in the doorway, a high caste and a mid cooing over a baby of mixed caste while Fenix sat in his office watching.

He was filled with disquiet. The confrontation with Black Shadow had nearly shattered his processor. They were all dead but for the efforts of Prime and his soldiers, the officers who surrounded him and made it all happen. He had hurried to a shelter after checking for his bond's safety.

:Are you going to be alright?: he had called out in terror.

:I am fine. **THE INFANTS**!:

:The school will protect them. They will be in the shelters under the school: he said as he walked down the stairs to the shelter with the others. When he had entered the corridor he had seen Magnus and Arcee in his office checking their weapons. He would never forget the looks on their faces, the utter lack of fear and the depth of their resolve. They were going out to face a phase sixer face to face. They would going to join Prime and the others without the prospect of survival.

They were going out to defend him, his bond, his children. Everyone.

He had paused as he stared at them, then Magnus turned to leave. He saw Fenix, then paused himself. "Go to the shelter, Fenix. Hurry." Arcee nodded in agreement as they both stood with weapons drawn.

"You will die. He will kill you, Magnus," he remembered saying.

"Maybe. We will protect you. Go to the shelter," Magnus said firmly.

He paused, hesitating as if to find something to say that had surfaced in him unbidden, then he nodded and turned hurrying with the remaining frightened civilians for safety under the massive body of Metroplex who had already begun to transform to fight. He had gone to ground and sat on mats with the others. They all listened to the leaden stillness and silence. There was no way of knowing what was happening and as he sat in his confusion, he cried silently.

When the all clear came it was startling. No one had an idea if this was their last orn. All of them had someone who needed them elsewhere. Some cried. Others offered comfort. He sat in silence waiting with dread for something to happen. Then Prime's voice came to them like a miracle.

"The emergency is passed. You are free to come to the surface again. Thank you for your cooperation. I am proud of your resolve and obedience to emergency services. There will be a broadcast tonight to explain what has transpired and what we can expect in future. Come to the surface. The emergency is passed. Until all are one. Prime out."

They sat a moment, then rose almost as one to go out the door and up the stairs to the world of light and life once more. He had stood in the lobby of the City Hall stunned even yet at the idea of death fluttering its wings at their door. Word went around swiftly on the grapevine.

Phase sixer.

He turned, then ran out the door. He transformed and drove to the IntraComm Building where he searched until he found his bond. They hugged for what seemed forever, then turned as one to go to the school tower to find their infants. Retreating to their home, they stayed in that night and half the next orn absorbing their fear and helping their frightened children cope.

No one held it against him at work. He came back that afternoon, then paused by the door to the office of Ultra Magnus. He rapped lightly on the door jamb getting the big mech's attention.

He nodded. "Come in, Fenix."

He did, then paused awkwardly. "Magnus … I want … I want to thank you for what you did for me and my family. For all of us. You went out without the expectation of survival."

Magnus considered the figure before him … the enemy, then nodded. "I am a soldier. It is what I do."

"I realize that. I just … I am struggling to find the words that correspond to the feelings I have. You went out with your bond to meet a mech that could not be defeated by ordinary means. There was no hope for survival but you did it anyway. You and Prime … the others, our soldiers and Seekers … all of you did that for all of us."

Magnus nodded. "We did. We did it equally for everyone. It is who we are and what we believe. Until all are one, Fenix."

He stood a moment, then walked to the couch to sit. He stared at the floor. "I wish to apologize."

Magnus stared at the mech, then sat back. "For what, Fenix?"

"For everything. I am sorry that I was not loving nor good when I came. I am … the product of certain expectations. I grew up being held accountable to them. I was blind because I was expected to be. Very few of the mechs who stood up against Black Shadow were high caste. Most weren't but they stood up to him without the prospect of winning to save us … all of us."

Magnus nodded. "We believe in every spark, Fenix. Every spark is from The One. None of us are expendable. If you take nothing away from that or this place itself, you should know that one thing."

He grinned faintly. "You ask me to unwind the ball of string that I am and rewind it against all that I know and believe." He looked at Magnus. "I saw you and Arcee in the office, when you were checking your guns to go fight Black Shadow. I think I can say I never saw a more noble sight than the two of you. I never loved anyone so much in my life as I loved the two of you at that moment." He stared at Magnus a moment. "You were going out to try and save us … all of us. My children and my bond. I couldn't save them. I would fight if he came to the shelter but I would die and so would they. But the thing is, Magnus … I don't have to do that**. You** do and you do it no matter the odds for **all** of us. You always have, you always will." He sat a moment. "So will everyone else. Just like they **always** did. Just like they **always** will. I am sorry, Magnus. I wish you could know how much. If he had prevailed, I would be just as dead as you. So would my children. I am as sorry as I know how to be."

"What does it mean now, Fenix?" Magnus asked quietly. "I accept your apology. But what will it mean beyond you and me?"

Fenix looked at him, then sat back a moment. "I am still sorting that out. I hope you understand that all that I believe is falling into pieces before me. I am … I am filled with ..." He sat forward and stared at the floor. "I am so filled with shame," he said softly. "I am so filled with sorrow. I was so wrong. All my life … the life of my family. We were wrong. I am sorry." He looked at Magnus. "Please," he said with a faint pleading tone. "Please count me as an ally and friend."

Magnus looked at him, then nodded. "I will," he said simply.

Fenix looked at him with incredible emotion and relief. "I will talk to the Prime and offer my apologies and gratitude as well. Thank you, Magnus for being gracious when I don't deserve it."

Magnus grinned slightly. "The story is only over when we end, Fenix. All the rest of the pages can be written as we choose. I am honored that you choose unity and solidarity. Thank you for your struggle."

He looked at Magnus with gratitude as a portion, a very large part of his anxiety and sorrow lifted. He stood, then gathered himself. "I better get to work then. Thank you, sir. I will not let you down."

"I know that, Fenix," Magnus said with a nod.

Fenix turned, then walked out to his office. Magnus sat a moment, then felt peace settle over him. He returned to his work as well. The One and Primus would come soon. He already had evidence of the power of their healing love already. It felt damned good.

-0-Ironhide and Son

He stood in the deep armory in Pax with a ball in his digits. "This is round and blue. See?" He held it up as Prowler watched. The infant sat on a pallet of bombs, his little wings pert on his back as he smiled brilliantly at his big old pa. He reached out taking the ball, then began to nom-nom on it. Ironhide smiled. "See. Round and blue. Mastery. He looked at square and yellow sitting on the boxes of shells nearby. It was this decaorn's latest goal. So was walking and skipping without falling. As they hung out in the armory, Ironhide went through the goals of the school as the deadline for testing stood out on the horizon.

Not only would Prowler have to pass tests, so would Ironhide.

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Are you doing school?:

:We are. He mastered blue and round. We're finishing up on square and yellow. Little mech is a natural. Could probably enter the Intermediate School if he keeps this up:

Ratchet smirked. :I never doubted it. Is he still on for the rest of his program or did they cancel for the Festival? Younglings are being released three joors early:

:We're off. We're just finishing up the orn's lessons. What about lunch?:

:Meet me at the Diner On The Corner:

:Gotcha. Gotta run. Sparkling is ready for more teachings:

:Ciao: Ratchet said with a grin. Ratchet sat a moment, then chuckled. "Fraud. Who knew?" he said to himself before turning back to the last bit of his work left to finalize. It was going to be good times in the old town tonight.

-0-TBC July 15, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

NOTE:

GUEST! You da bomb. Shirley was my nemesis in high school. Sheila was my friend. Every time I go to write Sheila it turns up Shirley. She is haunting me to this day. LOL! Thank you for catching that and the name. I am going to make a list of civilian names and keep it handy. :D The kids attend year-round schools. They get time off between attending periods. I decided that I don't want them to have it too easy getting out and away to Mars. :D It also lets me include Earth kids more. :D


	100. Chapter 100

The Diego Diaries: Run Up To Festival, T-Minus Three Hours (dd4 100)

-0-Around the colony

Dusk was setting on the Tharsus Plain as the colony began to settle in for the start of the Festival of Primus. Things were gathered, dates planned, gossip exchanged and anticipation anticipated. For some, this was a solemn occasion, a communion with not only their warrior god but the pantheon and every member of their family going back to the beginning. For others, it was a festival.

**CARNIVAL!**

Ratchet managed to get home earlier than usual after Ironhide picked up the infants from Terra. Schools were letting out three hours early to accommodate the festival. Sunspot was with Prime's family, the little mechs as excited as he was about the fun and games to come. A long list of family and adult activities were listed on the Community Bulletin Board, many of them something Sunspot and the little mechs had expressed intensity about trying.

He had gotten the food items for the infants that would tide them over for the following orn when the adults didn't eat. Of course, Appa Ratchet would be the exception due to his condition, something that was still in process at the moment.

"Appa, you will eat during the orn tomorrow because you need to. Fasting this time will be hard on you. Next time, you can step up and observe but not this time," Ratchet said sternly to the little mech sitting in his chair petting his cat with a grin.

"Sonny, I will observe. I have to. Primus might hear me when I ask him for my bond and the others. I want to be in the right frame of thinking," he had said.

Ratchet looked at him a moment. "Appa, he hears you now."

"I want your grandada back, Sonny. I want them all back. How can I not ask the right way?"

Ratchet shifted on his peds. "Appa, I am telling you … you have to have something. I don't want you in the hospital. Who will cheer the sparklings on when they race?"

It was a lost cause. Ratchet would have to tag team his appa throughout the orn with eagle optics.

Entering his apartment, he grinned. "Look at all of you!"

Three sparklings paused in their running around to look up at him with giant smiles. **"ADA!"** -three sparklings with giant smiles

After a moment of huggies and kissies, they turned and like a flock of pheasants, they ran like the wind down the hallway to the berth rooms and their bulging toy boxes. Ratchet watched them go, then turned putting down his boxes. Ironhide who watched him with a dozing infant on his chassis grinned. "About time you got here."

"You like me! You really like me!" Ratchet said imitating an infamous Academy Award acceptance speech of old. He grinned. "You ready to be hungry?"

"Not if you fix me some grub, old mech. **GET ME FOOD! NOW!**" Ironhide said with a big smile.

A bun bounced off his helm. Ratchet turned with a grin. "Do you want butter with that?"

Ironhide laughed, then picked the bun up off the end table beside his chair. Popping it in his mouth, he nodded. "Toss me a stick."

Ratchet laughed, then pulled out two big covered plates specially prepared for the two of them. It would be eat now because later was coming fast. Tossing Ironhide a beer, taking one himself, he sat down in his chair, then handed Ironhide his plate and fork. Sitting back to eat himself, he grinned. "You seem happy."

"Always am," Ironhide said. "Nothing like a bond doing what you tell them."

"I always liked that about you, Ironhide. Obedience," Ratchet said.

They grinned at each other.

"The outlying bases and forts are coming in with everything interlocked on Teletraan's Central Node under Fort Max. They will only be unmanned during the visitation at the Temple. No one is going to be on duty for more than a joor anywhere but for Titan. He's getting the feed sent to him through Metroplex and Max. His sibs couldn't persuade him to come off duty."

"He's making up for lost time," Ironhide said with a nod as he ate his food. Prowler had slipped down into a puddle on his lap making the whole awkward process easier.

The door opened as Sunspot swooped in. He paused with a giant smile of his own. **"ADA!** You came home!"

"I do! Every night!" Ratchet said with a giant grin of his own.

Sunspot snickered, then paused. "I came to get my book on planes. Do you think I can go back with my book and show T-Bar about his model?"

"Tee is making a model plane?" Ratchet asked.

"He is. A bi-plane," Sunspot replied.

"I think you have to don't you, Atar?" Ratchet asked glancing at Ironhide.

"It's in the rule book," Ironhide said with a grin.

"**YOU'RE FUNNY!"** Sunspot said with a giant smile, then he turned to run for his room. He was gone a moment, then came back with a thick book filled with images and information about all manner of flying machines both human and Cybertronian. **"CAN I PLAY FOR A WHILE LONGER!?"**

"Sure." -Atar and Ada

"**OKAY!"** Sunspot turned to run out the door to play a while longer.

"That is one happy youngling," Ratchet said as he sipped his beer. "He better play fast too. We have about two joors before the siren."

"This is good. Thanks. I've been eating stuff all orn," Ironhide said. "Prowler likes just about everything and anything."

"Eats his veggies does he?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"He probably would if I had given him some," Ironhide said.

"If that infant has nausea tonight, you get to take care of him. I'm not going to do it," Ratchet said as he watched three other infants run out, circle the table, then run back down the hallway. "Did you see what I saw?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yep."

"Good. I thought I was hallucinating," Ratchet said with a grin. They sat together eating dinner as the clock crept closer to the start of fasting.

-0-At the dojo

They sat together drinking beer and eating junk food. Everyone there had brought a box of something for the 'good of the order'. There were Cybertronian junk foods, hot dogs, donuts, sandwiches and cookies. Everyone shared as they kicked back.

Sandstorm glanced at Drift. "How's it going with the little kids being back with their families? They were sure cute."

Drift shrugged slightly. "They were. Their genitors are happy to have them back. They needed to be back with their families."

"You going to have any of your own?" he asked curiously.

Drift glanced at Springer who looked at him curiously as well. "We don't have the time. This was short term and necessary. I like them but ..."

Springer shrugged. "Some time, maybe. Either the Temple at the Well or this way. I don't want to spark. What about you?"

Drift looked at him with a smirk. "You have to ask?"

"Tomorrow would be a good time to get a spark from the well," Hercy said. "What better date of arrival than the Festival of Primus?"

They agreed. Twin glanced at Hercy. "You going to race at the track? I think they probably could fit in putt-putts from the Golden Age."

He got a punch on the knee from a deceptively strong little mechanism. "I'm like still water, younglings. Most of what I am and know, what I can do lies down deep."

"They learn slow, younglings do. They'll learn," Kup said as he fixed up a hot dog for the third time.

"You fasting?" Smokescreen asked as he sat beside Devcon, his arm around that mech's broad shoulders.

Everyone nodded but Smokey. Dev looked at him with a smirk. "You aren't fasting, grandson?"

He looked at his grandparents. "Uh ..." He paused. "I was hoping you would have your pie."

"I do. I made enough for you to take home for yourself after the fast is over," Dev said with a grin.

**"YOU DID!?**" Smokey said with surprise. "That's **AWESOME!**" he said. Then he caught himself. "I guess I will. I won't like it! Fasting is fragged."

"You don't have to fast, Smokey," Drift said. "Its a choice."

He nodded. "I know. I just … you never had my amma's pie."

They all looked from Smokey to Devcon who grinned. "I make a fragging good pie."

"That pie they make in Praxus? The one with the double crust?" Springer asked.

Devcon nodded. "With double filling too. Then the nice sauce you pour over it."

"Its so great," Smokey said with his usual enthusiasm. "No one makes it better than you, Amma. Not even Ada." He paused. "Don't tell him. He's a good cook but your pie is the best."

"I call it consolation pie," Dev said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of consolation, how is school coming along, youngling?" Hercy asked Smokey.

Smokey blinked. "What have you heard?" he asked.

Wrong answer.

-0-At the Temple

Lauren finished the final inspection of the grounds including the display of relics in the pavilion behind the Temple that were once more being shown to the public. Everything was perfect and he was content. The siren would sound soon so he hurried to the common room in the living spaces and apartments below the level of the Temple. In that space was the home of each priest and a barracks for acolytes. Alpha Trion lived there in an apartment as well, splitting his time both here and at the museum where he wrote and offered expertise on any number of things.

The common room included a large table where they sat to eat from time to time in their little community. Tonight, it would be the same. They would eat dinner together, then fast throughout the following orn until the siren would sound once more. He walked swiftly down the steps heading for the elevator. It would be a short ride to the habitation below.

-0-Outside on their route

Two Night Watch mechs walked through the Temple grounds heading for the Pavilion where the relics of their people had been so carefully placed. Walking up the steps, they paused by the Star Saber which slowly rotated in the moonlight, its silvery surface mirror-like in its beauty.

They chatted as they walked through the huge space checking the area for subadult younglings who might be out larking around. They walked through and continued onward as the clock began to move toward midnight.

-0-Fortress Maximus

He stood at the top of the huge mechanism waiting for the chronometer to read midnight. He had sounded the siren at the beginning and ending of Festival since it began in the colony and had asked for the honor again. They had made him the one who would and he was pleased. It made his ada happy to know that his son was the one signaling the start of the holiday.

He looked out over the plain which was incredibly dark and moderately cold. Lights were everywhere, from Industrial Park City, through the various cities and airfields that seemed to stretch out forever. A glow in the distance was the Basilica which was lit up at night to illuminate the niches where statues of the pantheon stood.

He looked toward Aerie Hill, then the Hu-An habitat. Night made the colony even more beautiful than usual to him. He was incredibly happy to live here, the first secure place in his life. Now he was going to sound the siren and signal the start of a holy orn. It was all great.

His internal chronometer signaled straight up midnight, so he reached up to the tower to press the siren. It sounded loudly even in the thin air, signaling millions that they were now in a formal period of fasting if they chose. He stood and listened to it as the sound rolled out in all directions.

-0-Around the colony

"There it goes," Starscream said as he walked to the balcony. In the apartment, there was a party going on. They had eaten together, the roomful of friends and comrades who now began to come out onto the balcony to listen to the sound of the siren from Fort Max. "No more fun. No more food."

Thundercracker smirked. "You have a way with words."

"I do," he said as he held up his son. "Listen to that, Dart. That's your heritage signaling a come back."

-0-Prime's Residence

They stood on the balcony listening. All of the infants stood together listening with great excitement. "This is going to be fun," Rambler said. "I like this holiday."

Everyone there agreed.

:Granny: -Ratchet

:What, Loser?: Prowl replied.

:You have a loaner youngling. Time for him to turn in for tomorrow:

:He is a loaner. Just so you remember: Prowl said with a grin.

:Just so you remember that given he's on my future bond list, Optimus is only a loaner too: Ratchet replied with a smirk.

:Loser:

:Whiner. Have a donut on me. Then send the sparkling home. Needs to recharge for the races: Ratchet replied. :See ya tomorrow:

:I'll be there. Prowl out: He looked at Sunspot who was smiling as he and the little mechs chatted together excitedly. He would send them both home, but in a moment. Not just yet.

It was a beautiful night as Prowl and Prime stood on the balcony with their family watching the lights in the dark, dark night.

-0-TBC July 15, 2014 **edited July 16, 2014**


	101. Chapter 101

The Diego Diaries: Festival 1 (dd4 101)

-0-Early that morning

Hero sat up in her little bed, then looked around. Her dollies were both in the bed and on the floor. She took to recharging with several and since she was a wiggle worm in her sleep, most of them ended up on the floor by morning. It was dark outside her windows as she considered getting up. Sliding out of her berth, she put her dollies back up like a good dollie mommy, then turned to walk out with her tiny Raggedy Andy in servo.

One mustn't leave one's digs without the proper dollie in servo.

She peered into the other infant's bedrooms, then walked across the house to the one her genitors shared. As she did, Spot peered out of Sunspot's big room watching her. When she entered their room, he turned to go back to his boy. He would keep one ear cocked for her as he settled down once again.

She paused by the side of the berth, then gazed upward. Her ada was laying on his side recharging but his arm was hanging off the berth. Hero grinned, then leaned forward kissing Ratchet's wrist. She waited but nothing happened. Walking around the berth, she paused beside her atar who was sawing logs while laying on his back. "Atar?"

No answer.

"Atar?" -a 'tiny' made louder

No answer.

A miniscule frown formed on a tiny face. Said tiny walked around the berth, then out into the living room. Walking to 'Atar's Fun Cupboard', she opened it, pulled out her favorite cookies, then sat to eat. She would not be alone. Spot would be her faithful companion.

-0-One ringy-dingy, two ringy-dingies …

An internal alarm woke them at the same time. Sentience came slowly as they lay sprawled on their berth. "You awake?"

"No." -Ironhide

"Neither am I." -Ratchet (grin)

"No breakfast. No get up. Seems reasonable to me." -IH

"Would to you. We have infants to feed." Ratchet sat up because if he didn't the world wouldn't start. Or so his ada once told him in their tiny apartment in the Jumble. His genitors had their own tiny space for a berth room while Ratchet slept on the couch in their living room cum every place else in their house.

He would lay there as an infant listening to his little ada nearby in the tiny kitchen-like space in a corner of the one real room that they had minus their tiny berth room organizing their meager rations for three. He had no idea until he was older that he always got what he needed even if they didn't.

He sat up a moment, then stood to walk to the living room to prepare the infants for breakfast and the orn ahead. When he reached the kitchen he paused. Sitting on the floor in front of them four infants were staring up at him. All around them various boxes, jars and bags were open and they were eating the contents like it was caviar. Heavy treads behind Ratchet paused as Ironhide stared down too. "Nice," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a slight frown. "Shall I get the pump for their tanks or shall you?"

They both looked down. They both needed sunglasses. Four infants smiled their biggest, happiest, brightest smile at them in unison. Spot would have too if he could have.

-0-Moments later

**"ADA!"**

"What?"

**"WHY NOT YOU HERE COME HERE?"**

Ratchet sat across from the infants who were sitting in their chairs eating decent food. "Because I can't eat until tonight."

"Why?" Praxus asked as he stirred his 'cereal' intently.

"Because." -Ratchet

"Why?" -Praxus

"Because." -Ratchet (grin)

"Oh." Praxus

Ratchet chuckled. Four giant smiles appeared and so did Ironhide. Prowler was set on the table where he added his own brand of cuteness to the proceedings. Ironhide walked to his chair, then turned on the monitor to IntraComm and The Hourly News. The host of "Good Morning, Autobot City!" was on with Lim-Lee.

"The weather looks very good today, Lim-Lee," he was saying. "The cold index is working in our favor over the holiday weekend."

"It is. What is the weather for the next three orns, Trio?" she asked as a map of the planet and a handsome youngling mech appeared.

He grinned. "Pretty good, Lim-Lee." He turned to the map which was an incredibly detailed full image map of their hemisphere. "As you can see from the sensor map the air quality of our colony today should be in the moderate to good range. Winds are from the north at a moderate 5 miles per hour. Particulates should be minimal for our human friends though they don't actually have to worry about that here." He grinned, then turned to the map. Pointing out features, he informed the colony that here was a wind storm at the north pole that was raising dust devils all over the place but the dampening devices in orbit were working to keep them from connecting to raise the giants that often swathed Mars planet-wide for months at a time in the past.

He paused a moment. "All hail Wheeljack, Perceptor and Sciences," he said with a grin. Then he went back to state that the Festival day would be clear and cold, the following warmer and clear as well. "All in all, as good a weather forcast as one can imagine this time of year on Mars. Back to you, Lim-Lee."

She smiled, then nodded. "We are going over the events of this, our holiest calendar orn. First, there will be voluntary fasting for those who choose. We spoke to Lauren at the Temple this morning for those who are new to some of the Festival customs and want more information."

(Cut to Jacx on the steps of the Temple Proper)

"Sir, we are having Festival again with a great number of citizens who may have never participated. Could you please explain what happens when a Prime is available to celebrate the Festival of Primus at a Temple and what if any customs there are for them personally and how to follow them properly?"

Lauren whose calm sweet face reflected a lifetime spent in proximity to the AllSpark and other relics nodded. "This is the holiest orn on our calendar. It is the greatest cultural event in our experience because we get to give thanks to Primus and to reflect upon His sacrifice for us. We are the legacy of His great love and we have lived on His body from the beginning. Now even if we are scattered, we are given the opportunity and honor to celebrate Him, The One who created not just Him but all of us and our great culture which is ancient. We come to the Temple at noon time to await our very great Prime, Optimus who will walk there among the multitudes as the surrogate of Primus, taking tribute for Him of our love and appreciation.

"He will pause on the steps to view the crowds, to set the tone of the waiting. That is when we settle down to wait for him as he enters to speak with the Pantheon, Primus and The One. Through the Matrix, he will journey off this plane of existence to meet with Them, to pose his questions and get answers. He goes there to clarify our path, to get comforts and answers for us all. He has the opportunity and the duty to do so to lead us forward. It is in his servos to solve the riddles that might come to us from the Other World.

"When that is finished, They come to us through him. A great light rises through the Matrix and fills the world. It seeks us out, the warmth and love of Primus. He gives us His blessing. It works its way around us to hold us in His love.

"When that fades, then the rest of the orn is spent with family and friends, visits to the relics and contemplation in the Temple and home. It is a quiet moment to rejuvenate and get ready for the rest of our lives. The orns that follow are our community celebrating itself. It is a great weekend and I am so happy for all of our people. I would ask that when you contemplate your new life here that you give pause to think of our people still scattered to the winds. May they find comfort and a safe path to our door."

Jacx nodded. "What about fasting, sir?"

"It is a custom of all fit adults to fast during the Festival to honor those during the time of the beginning who labored as slaves and suffered privation. It is in that moment that we are one again with them, that we are one again with Primus who led us out of the darkness and into freedom. If you are not well or a child, or if you have other reservations about it, then I give you leave to pass up this obligation. You must not harm yourself with fasting if it is going to be detrimental. No matter whether you do this or not, you are one with all of us."

"Thank you, sir. The Temple is ready?"

"It is. Ready and welcoming for all including our human and Hu-An brothers and sisters," Lauren said with a smile.

"Thank you. Back to you, Lim-Lee," Jacx said.

(Cut to studio)

"We are going to take a pause here to review the Community Special Activities forum on the Community Bulletin Board before we return to talk to First Aid, who will tell us the does and don't of fasting," Lim-Lee said as the image changed to the slowly rolling listing of events for the next three days.

"Did you get the infants enrolled in racing?" Ratchet asked as he walked to the chair with Prowler. He sat and relaxed, the baby laying on his shoulder.

"I did. Sunspot is with the youngling aged. Orion and Praxus are in one group while Hero is with younger infants. I personally can't wait," Ironhide said.

"You and me both," Ratchet replied as the door opened and mechs began to enter.

-0-The Science Habitat

They gathered there in droves minus Mearing and Simmons. The few in the Ops Center would switch to Teletraan III and its Nexus Hub that would coordinate the entire massive interplanetary system while the ceremony was happening. They would jet over at 11:30 a.m. on the Terran Military Clock to trek with the others to the spot reserved for them in the front of the crowd. As they gathered in the habitat, they settled for the hour or two it would take before the journey would be made. Every shop and public office on the way there was closed until after the Temple ceremony with the exception being the museum and its annexes, the policing substations and Metroplex Femme. Skeleton staff would monitor the situation until the Progress of Prime and his honor guard when they would leave but be linked in anyway.

"Who in this group is fasting besides me?" Judy Witwicky asked as she sat on a couch in the great room.

A chorus of 'me!', 'not me!' and 'fat chance!' filled the room as lunch was prepared for the children and the weak of spinal capacity. As Will Lennox made a big ham sandwich he grinned. ""Yum. A big old ham sandwich on sourdough bread with mayo, onions, cheese and tomatoes. Chips and beer, maybe cake afterwards. No, I won't be fasting."

"Philistine," Judy Fulton said with a grin.

Lennox snorted. "I am."

No one argued with him.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

A knock on the door led to silence a moment. "Enter."

They did. Tie Down, Blackjack, Alor, Ravel, Flint and his beau were followed by the twins, Bluestreak and three infants, Bob, Dawg, Smokescreen and Devcon, Hot Rod, Smokey, Hercy and Kup. Behind him came Chromia, Arcee, Greenlight, Jetta and Elita trailing Lancer, Bee, First Aid late of the television, Blurr, Jolt, Sandstorm and Lon. They moved around and sat down grinning at Ratchet and Ironhide who sat silently in their own chairs with infants on board. Glancing at each other, Ratchet grinned. "Seems close in here."

"I noticed," Ironhide said with a grin of his own.

A rap on the door stopped the conversation as Hero slipped off her old dad's lap. "I'll get it!" she said as she began to run for the door. It took her a moment. She paused, then turned climbing on a stack of book bags up to the table by the door itself. Turning, she took a gander, then leaped catching the door latch handily. She swung back and forth, her grip sliding down it until eventually she dropped to the floor with a thud. Sitting on her tiny backside, she watched as the door swung open and Drift peered inside, then down.

She smiled brilliantly, then stood up. Turning to the crowded room, pointing at Drift and then Springer with her tiny digit, she said, **"THERE ARE MY BROTHERS!"** Watching as Drift and Springer gingerly entered around her tiny self, she looked at them with a huge smile. Turning to the others, she said, **"THESE ARE MY BROTHERS! I DON"T KNOW HOW! BUT THEY ARE!"**

The laughter could be heard in the lobby.

-0-TBC July 16, 2014 **edited July 16, 2014**


	102. Chapter 102

The Diego Diaries: Festival 2 (dd4 102)

-0-Seconds later

She sat on Springer's lap self consciously absorbing the praise from everyone in the room. She wasn't used to this much from so many though praise was a large component of her orn with the parental units. Their praise was doted upon by the infants and their almost never admonishments were usually delivered with an awareness that she wasn't a recruit in the army. She sat looking at everyone alternating between averting her optics in shyness and smiling brilliantly at everyone in the room.

Hercy sat nearby with a slight grin. "Little femme has some moves."

"She does," Ironhide said with outsized pride. "She and Orion nearly stealthed out of the school once when they were staying overnight."

"Roto saw them stealthing along the wall, hiding behind chairs. You could see Orion's peds but he thought he was good to go. Caught them at the elevator," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

A rap on the door took care further commentary.

-0-In the Residence of the Primes

He sat on the couch relaxing as the sense of something building suffused him. Prowl took care of the infants as they made their way to the moment when they would leave. A rap on the door drew Rambler. He opened it and stepped aside smiling at his grandgenitors as they entered. Kestrel, Miler, Tagg and Venture walked inside, the genitors of Optimus nervous and thrilled, the genitors of Prowl reverent and quiet.

"Son, how do you feel today?" Kestrel said sitting on the couch beside him. Optimus handed his ada his daughter. Kes smiled at Sojourner and Sojourner smiled at him.

"I feel wonderful," Optimus replied. "It is a great moment for me that you are here for this."

"We are the ones honored, Lord Optimus," Venture said with the reverence his practice of this festival called upon him to use. Miler nodded his head in agreement.

Kestrel and Tagg glanced at them, then their son. "I forget, Orion, that you are more than our son."

"I am always your son, Ada," Optimus said as he squeezed Kes's servo. "How do you feel? How is therapy helping you?"

"I feel better. It will be a long road to take, son, but I intend to reach home safely some fine orn," Kestrel said as Tagg nodded.

"You will," Optimus reassured. They sat chatting until 11:30 a.m. on the Terran Military Clock in the quiet of the apartment high in the sky. When the time came, they were gathered, then with a bow from Miler and Venture, the group left to go to their vantage point at the Temple with the infants.

Stepping out of the elevator, they paused as the ten Household Elite Guards were waiting. Cheerful exchanges marked the moment, then they continued onward. The ten would accompany Prime to the Temple as per their charter to protect the Prime and his family with their lives. It wouldn't be a long wait.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

A rap on the door stilled conversation, then it opened and a helm peeked in. Everyone turned to look as Twin Twist, Roadbuster because Twin was here, Caro and Payload with their son who was a** GREAT** friend of Praxus, Bulkhead and Tyro with their son, Rekker, Gypsy, Cambo and their two sons because they **LOVED** everyone, Mack, Jetta's brother who finally found them, Roto and Terradive because they were secretly hoping Ratchet would adopt them too, Breakdown with a mildly surprised (at the crowd) Knockout, Magnus because he finally tracked down Arcee and last but not least, Wheeljack and Perceptor.

(Why? Because Perceptor needed it, that's why. -Wheeljack)

Everyone sort of milled around, then sat. Everyone turned their optics to Ratchet and Ironhide. Ratchet grinned as he held half of his pint sized progeny in his lap. "I call this meeting to order," he said as everyone in the room began to laugh.

"Ratchet ... when are you sparking again?" someone in the back asked.

"You've been talking to Ironhide again," Ratchet said as Orion burst into song. Everyone looked at him, then he stopped when they did. He then burst into a gigantic smile.

"That little mech reminds me of Pac Man," Hercy said with a grin.

A moment to check the databases brought a lot of laughter and agreement. Ratchet looked at his little flowers a moment. "You should see him eat a hot dog."

Hoots met that, then Jolt looked at Blurr. "Speaking of someone eating it ..."

Momentary pause as resources are checked. A fist delivered onto the helm of a shorter mechanism brought a jolt. Literally.

"Ada, I like that," Sunspot said as he watched with fascination Blurr getting shocked (on purpose) by Jolt.

"There's always Christmas Surprise, son," Ratchet replied to general snickering.

"So … tell me your love life. Leave out nothing. I can lay magic servos on and make crooked things straight," Ratchet said with a leer at Jolt.

"No," he said to general laughter.

"How's university, Smokey?" Ironhide asked on purpose because Orion had to come from somewhere. Appa Ratchet there since the morning stared at Smokey with interest.

Another college boy in the room.

Smokey's big optics looked like they wanted to leave his helm as he glanced at his grandgenitors, then Ironhide, then Hot Rod who sat with a smirk on his face. "Ask them, Smokey. 'What did you hear'?" Roddy said. "It worked so well the first time."

Noogies were dispensed as a rap on the door caught the attention of the gathered multitudes. Door opens, Tress and Moda enter, spot their family, then grin. "Can we wait for this here?" Moda asks sweetly.

"Of course," Ratchet said with a grin. "We were just talking about Smokey. Nothing like a college boy, is there?"

Moda and Tress who **KNEW NOTHING** looked at their son with genuine pride and joy. "He's such a good boy. He works hard and goes to school. I expect that he will excel because he's such a good son," Moda said, as Ironhide expected.

Everyone looked at Smokey who looked like he wanted to dig a hole. He looked at them. Ratchet grinned. "Have a seat, Moda, Tress. Maybe someone can make a place by your son. Nothing like celebrating family and their efforts on a orn like this."

Moda and Tress nodded. "I agree," they said together as they squeezed in beside their son. He had shrunk several sizes in the conversation so they fit. Devcon and Smokescreen looked like they grew holding in the guffaws that wanted so much to come out.

It was silent a moment.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

Again.

-0-On the way

They walked as a group carrying the infants as they made their way through the growing crowds to the Temple. The masses were massing but made way for the family of the Prime who were supposed to be at the steps when Prime went in and when he came out. It was expectant everywhere and filled with conversation as below the crowd on the ground humans hustled along on segways to get to their bird's eye view on the Temple steps.

When they arrived, the entire coterie of priests stood on either side of the door in a line, their cowls colorful and dignified. Alpha Trion stood in the doorway with Lauren and Chevron, the two senior most priests who would welcome Prime to the Temple.

Cameras were everywhere because even though everyone who could make it was expected to come, that left tens of thousands at gatherings or homes to watch. No matter where they were, Primus and his loving blessing would find them.

Banners snapped in the breeze, the flags of Cybertron, all of the city-states, Mars and the Primes did as well. A youngling sub subadult going for a career in art and design had won the vote of the colony on the banner for Mars. It was debuted here, a thing of beauty for all to see.

It was rectangular and the same size as that of the one for Cybertron, had a background of emerald green and featured the two planets side-by-side. They overlapped like Venn diagrams signifying the place of honor Mars now had as their refuge from war, starvation, abuse and despair. An Autobrand was imposed in the middle, the orange-red face of the First Autobot with his enigmatic expression having pride of place. In glyphs across the top were the words, "Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars" while under the images were the words, "Until all are one".

Sunstreaker came in second with an image of Mars, the Autobrand upon its wild surface like it once was for all colonies and the simple word, "Mars: Until all are one". Its colors were copper and silver. He lost by four votes.

He didn't especially mind.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

A helm peeked in, then laughed. "This is … interesting."

"Get in here, slagger. We need more mechs," Ratchet said as several more Wreckers slid in to sit and stand in the pack. Ratchet grinned. "Given what today is, let us all bow our helms to pray."

He got buried in abuse as he expected. What else will Wreckers do? Then he grinned. "I think its time to head out before our floor gives out."

Everyone agreed, then turned with effort to leave the apartment in one piece. Neighbors across the hallway trapped in their doorway watched as endless streams of mechs and the occasional femme squeezed out until Ratchet and Fam were the last ones. Pausing to take in the young pair's amazement, he grinned. "They call it a 'clown car' on Earth." Then he continued onward to the elevator.

The pair would too after a moment.

-0-The Temple

The sky was clear and the cold evident. A breeze was always a problem for younglings so it was an especially colorful group that made their way forward through a riot of color, body types and sound. Making their way forward, they took their places with Prowl as senior Autobots and leaders of the colony. The sun was warming slightly as they stood near the steps of the Temple, everyone they loved around them. Humans waved and they waved back as everyone waited for Optimus Prime to come and show them the way.

-0-Optimus

He stood on the balcony clearing his helm, then turned to leave his home to make his way to the Temple. He had questions in his helm but he never knew what would come to him on the dimensional plain above reality where the great ones existed. They didn't think nor were they especially cognizant always of their problems but they always helped him no matter what. Given the amount of activity that the Matrix had supplied over the past few years, he was sure they were on the right track.

He stepped out of the elevator as the guards came to attention. "Gentlemen, let's go to the Temple together."

They nodded, then formed up on either side of him moving toward the door and the mass of individuals beyond. When they saw him come, the crowds quieted, bowing their helms in respect. It was astonishing how fast that happened as even so, a murmur that Prime was coming passed on ahead. Every rooftop or window facing the route or Temple was occupied three deep. Image analysts would peg the crowd at almost three million and it would stretch out for miles in all directions.

The giants were there, all of them standing nearby, their bodies throwing shade on the ground. They held dinobots on their servos while some sat on shoulders asking questions as they passed the time. Seekers were everywhere, some of the bigger ones like Astrotrain with the Supremes.

The long walk through the city proper to the Temple began as Optimus turned to the right up heading up Metroplex Highway 2. His guards were beautiful and ultra professional adding to the dignity of the one they accompanied. Their pace was measured to allow the people to see him. Infants were held up overhead, servos reached out to touch him as Optimus Prime walked toward the Temple nearly a mile away.

It would take a while to get there.

-0-TBC July 16, 2014


	103. Chapter 103

The Diego Diaries: Festival 2 (dd4 103)

-0-On the way

He moved along the street heading toward the Temple. Crowds grew silent and all was quiet as he passed, their helms bowing toward Prime as he walked in a bubble created by the presence of the Elite Guards. Even when he went the first time without escort, the crowds still parted to let him pass. He was an incredible sight.

Genitors held up their children, raising their babies and younglings so they could see. Mechs leaned out of windows peering down to see Prime as he walked with a serenity and dignity that was comforting. Hundreds of cameras around the city were filming and most of them were part of the system that was recording the event. As far as the eye could see, residents were there to participate.

He moved past the turn off to the Mall of Metroplex, Metroplex Highway 3 merging into Temple. That street continued onward and would pass the Temple complex until it turned into another highway that led out to the Basilica, Mausoleum, the two Metro Districts and the Tri-Cities. It was wide and long, now crowded with civilians, soldiers and those living in between, the Home Guard.

Jazz stood with Mirage on the steps of the Temple, part of the crowd that stood to one side. He was mulling over an idea that had come to him, one so simple as to be stupefying. He glanced at Mirage, then grinned. :I figured out how to get Arachnid:

Mirage glanced at him sharply. :What?:

:I think I know how to get Arachnid: Jazz glanced at him, then smiled.

:Have you told anyone?: Mirage asked.

:I told you: Jazz replied. They grinned at each other, then turned back to the spectacle. Down the street moving slowly through the masses, they could barely see Optimus on his pilgrimage. :I'll fill you in later:

Mirage nodded. :You will:

-0-Nearby

Ratchet swayed slightly as he held Orion. Blackjack had Praxus in his arms answering his endless questions. Hero sat in Alor's arms watching things going on around her. She leaned forward patting Uraya who looked at her over her shoulder as she sat in Sideswipe's arms. Iacon was with Grandatar Venture who was chatting quietly with Bluestreak. Kaon was with Sunstreaker who stood on one side of Blue while Sideswipe stood on the other. The entire family was gathered around, most of the adults holding the children. Drift and Springer who were linked in to the security net stood behind Ratchet laughing at a private joke.

All around the area close by, their friends and family, colleagues and frenemies stood waiting as the anticipation built slowly. Pretty soon, they saw Optimus coming. He towered over most of the mechs and femmes that lined the street. He was nearly a mile away. It would take a while for him to arrive.

Bulkhead stood next to Tyro who held their son, Rekker in his arms. It would be his first festival and hopefully the start of a new tradition for their little family. Big mechs and their families, friends and children stood with him, all of them comrades on the job.

Nearby to them stood a pensive Fenix and his bond. Their three small children were in their arms as they awaited Prime. Joon and Vinn were with them, the former governor-general of Tyger Pax and his bond. What wasn't know were the long conversations between Vinn and Fenix, soul searching of the deepest kind as the younger mech struggled to reconcile his actions and beliefs with the hardcore reality that had always been before him ignored.

On the steps in front of the Temple, the entire contingent of priests, acolytes and Alpha Trion waited. The enormous building had been cleaned down to the tiniest crevasse in anticipation for the multitudes that would be traversing its environs for the next few orns.

He came closer and closer, the crowd hushed and respectful as the First Disciple of Primus, acknowledged thus even by Unicron walked to the temple to speak to the lords of creation on their behalf. As he passed them, the multitudes bowed their helms. Here and there, believers knelt to do him honor, their practices requiring such a thing to transpire. When he passed by, touching outstretched servos and feeling them touch him, the multitudes turned to watch him, their leader through the lifespan of the sentience of humanity on Earth.

He moved through the crowds, the guards with him poised and proud. At long last he reached the stairs, then began to climb them, the guards following. As he reached midway, he paused, then turned to look at the crowds. As far as the optic could see in the maze of the city, the streets were crammed with individuals, some of them on roof tops and in towers. They looked at him silently and he, them.

The sound of banners and flags snapping in the light breeze could be heard in the incredible stillness. The sound of peds shifting, of the flutter of wings, all of it was heard now. They waited as he did, all of them one at that moment together. He looked at the ocean of faces that depended upon his leadership, then found the ones who mattered the most. Prowl looked at him with encouragement and love, his genitors and friends as well. His children sitting on the arms of the mechs who gave him his life and all the opportunities they could manage pointed to him. He nodded slightly, grinning slightly. Even as he did he was on his way to the Matrix, the sensation of unreality already finding him.

The guards stood on steps beside him, five on each side and they would stay there until he returned. He looked around, then upward to the blue sky. He had to go inside now. He could feel the tug of the Matrix and the AllSpark. Nodding to the crowd, he turned to walk up the steps to the vast platform. When he reached the top, he walked to the priests and Alpha. He stopped, then looked at all of them, the old and the new. "I am ready to enter the Temple, to fulfill my obligation and destiny for our people."

Alpha Trion nodded. "You are welcome," he said as he stepped back.

"We are yours to command, Lord Optimus," Lauren said as he bowed lowly. Everyone else did as well, then stepped back to make passage inside.

Optimus stared at the enormous doors that stood open on all four sides of the Temple to allow access to as many as possible. He nodded to the priests and Trion, then continued. He entered the Temple and as he did, the mood of the crowd shifted. They would wait with anticipation for not only the return of the Prime but the blessing of Primus and The One that they knew would follow. How did they?

Because Optimus Prime was The One Who Comes.

-0-Inside

It was moody in the flickering light of the torches that were used on this, the holiest orn of the year. He was simulating entry into the beginning, the primordial beginnings of his people so the entry was as dark and mysterious as the actual event. He walked across the vast room, the sound of his peds echoing. He reached the stairs that continued downward to the floor where the Well sat, its mist drifting over the top of its impossibly blue liquid-like center.

Over it, spinning slowly in a place of honor, the AllSpark hung enigmatically in the air without sign of suspension devices. It held its secrets but even as it did, it began to acknowledge him. It stopped spinning, then turned with him as he walked down the steps to stand in the room where it towered overhead.

Nearby, the room with the Matrix Flame stood silently, its dark interior lit with the same flickering light. He stood at the edge of the well, bathed in the self generating light of the AllSpark as he gathered himself to leave this dimension behind.

-0-Outside

They gently wrapped the infants, then slid their sleepy bodies into Alor and Blackjack's holds. Orion who wanted to stay awake was tucked into Ironhide's hold so that he could play with toys and not disturb the others. Around the gathering, the same thing was happening as everyone prepared to wait it out no matter how long it took.

-0-In the anteroom to the Temple

The priests gathered along with Alpha Trion to wait for the return of Prime from the Matrix. Once that happened, they would all be on the job orn and night until the people were satisfied that their sparks had been tended to in the best and most proper way. The pavilion would be busy as well as the people visited with the greatest relics of their fabled people once again.

-0-Inside

Optimus stared at the blue energy pool of the well, then looked at the AllSpark. "I am ready," he said, then closed his optics. He stood in the silence as the world fell away and he found himself in a place unknown but still familiar in some faint manner that never presented itself to understanding.

He looked around himself at the endless miles of white sand that stretched off into the horizon. He had been here last time, this unknown, unnamed place. This was where he had helped restore the AllSpark from Sam. He felt rather than saw the individual behind him but he turned slowly, his spark fluttering with surprise. It was silent a moment, then he nodded. "Kudon."

"Optimus Prime. I know you," the big mech said with a nod.

"You are here. Are you here to tell me something?" Prime asked. Kudon looked better this time. He had become more like his own appearance, though the armor he wore was still dull and pitted. He wasn't a shambling pile of death like last time. "You look better, Kudon."

"Do I?" he asked distractedly. "I can't tell." It was silent a moment, then Kudon nodded. "Follow me. I am to be your guide, Optimus Prime." He turned to walk into the desert, seemingly without a particular idea of which way to go.

Prime paused a moment, then began to follow. He was on the Matrix. Nothing could harm him here. He would be fine. He followed Kudon as he began to climb a big dune nearby. When they clambered to the top in the soft sand of the formation, they paused to look beyond.

It was not what Optimus expected. It was like looking at a huge table covered with a datapad the size of the night sky. On it were solar systems and endless space with all of its amazing stuff. There was activity beyond natural formations on the screen. Optimus strained to see what it meant even as he looked around for anything more he should notice. "What is this, Kudon?" he asked.

Kudon stared at Prime a moment as if trying to remember, then he looked at the images before them. "That is the universe. Do you see the blinking lights, there?" he asked as he pointed to several on the screen. Prime nodded. "That is Megatron and his armada."

Prime glanced sharply at Kudon. "Is he coming? Where is he?"

"He is far, far away, Optimus Prime. He will not be coming back for a while. He is destroying a species … one that is many species in one somehow because he enjoys it." Kudon looked at Prime. "I never thanked you for what you did. You were the only one … T,he Chosen One Who Comes. You did your best. You were the best one but we stood in your way. Look at our people and world because of us."

"What am I supposed to know, Kudon?" Optimus asked.

"Pieces. I can only give you pieces. You must put them together and figure it out. I cannot disturb your free will. You will figure it out. You always did. I don't suppose you forgot how to do that now," he said. He vented a sigh, then turned to Prime. "Come with me."

Everything around Prime blurred slightly, then clarified. When it did both of them were standing in a private chamber in the Council of Ancients. All of them were there including the Senators in the prison now as well as Neo. They were arguing. No one noticed them so Prime knew they weren't visible to the group.

"If we have the Matrix, then we can end the threat and rebuild our planet. Surely, Neo, you understand **that** much," Kudon was saying with anger.

Neo who was standing by a window turned to Kudon in fury. "You cannot **take** the Matrix and do with it what it won't countenance. It chose Orion Pax. I won't be party to blasphemy."

Kudon shook his helm. "Then the door is that way, Neo. Leave."

She looked at him for a moment, then turned to walk to the door. Pausing there, she looked at Kudon and the others. "The Matrix is sacred. It is perfect. It won't be doing anything it doesn't believe is right. You are playing with fire, Kudon. The Matrix has chosen. Live with it." She then turned to the door and left.

Ratbat looked at the door, then Kudon. "What about her? She could be trouble. She's religious."

"We don't tell her anything," Kudon said with a cold expression. Then the scene faded back to the universe before them.

It was silent as Optimus and Kudon stood side-by-side watching the image before them. "She was right, Prime. She was right," Kudon whispered before the images faded to black.

-0-TBC July 17, 2014 **edited July 18, 2014**


	104. Chapter 104

The Diego Diaries: Festival 3 (dd4 104)

-0-On the dimension above reality

The darkness was deep, then light returned. Around him was the city of Iacon. He recognized the buildings as the city of his youth. There should have been lots of individuals going about their business but the streets were empty. No one was in sight. The absence of sound was startling. Glancing at Kudon, he turned slowly in a circle. "What now, Kudon?" he asked.

"I don't know, Prime. I just brought you here," Kudon replied.

The Residence of the Primes was nearby so he walked that direction. His footfalls echoed in the empty streets casting a chilly affect everywhere. Pausing outside, he considered the ghosts of his past remembering that too many of them had resided here. His genitors had lived here with him after much persuasion. When he had gone to launch the AllSpark to save it and his people, he had not learned what had happened to them. He was told the Residence was stormed but the fate of his family was unknown.

Standing here now, he could feel the coldness that had become part of this place fill his spark. Quashing it, he walked to the door, then entered. He had come here last time watching Soundwave in his place. Pausing in the lobby, he listened for anyone who might be there but the building was empty. Walking into the office that had been his own, he moved to the door that lead to the back of the house. He exited, then waited.

"What now?" he asked the empty space around him. No one answered. Turning, he walked back inside, then exited the building. As he did, he halted, startled by the tableau before him. There were dozens of mechs standing in front of the building staring at it, watching for something that only they could see. They were all familiar, members of the Senate who had governed Cybertron.

He looked at one, then reached out to touch him. His servo passed through the figure as if he were a holographic projection. Stepping back slightly unnerved, he waited. Then they all looked at him as if they were real. Their mouths moved but nothing came out. He studied them, then knew what they were saying. "Until all are one." Over and over, they repeated the slogan, then just as swiftly they faded away.

For a moment Optimus was alone with his creepy feelings, then Kudon appeared beside him. "Kudon, why were they here? They're all gone, killed in the war."

Kudon looked at Prime. "They came to speak to you. I can't say more. Come with me."

The scene wavered, then they were in the snow. It was deep around them, falling softly on a flat treeless plain. It wasn't cold but it should have been. He reached down to touch the snow. It was real but it wasn't cold. Turning around, he saw it falling as far as the optic could reach but no one was there but Kudon and himself. "I don't recognize this place."

"Ask your questions, Prime," Kudon said as he stared into the distance evidently watching something only he could see.

Prime considered that, then looked the same direction. "Will Megatron come back?"

It was silent a moment, then the snow began to swirl. It gathered in intensity coalescing into a figure of indistinct shape. Optimus stepped closer, then began to walk toward it finding as he did that it was of a massive size much larger than himself. The swirling snow continued, growing ever denser, then it stopped. Prime paused staring upward, then knelt. "Lord Primus … I am honored to see you again."

Primus considered that, then grinned. "I was rather different last time."

Optimus nodded. "I have not told Mikaela Banes about that," he said with a grin of his own.

"Stand, Optimus."

Prime stood, then gathered his thoughts. "Kudon … he appears less disturbed than last time."

"He is exploring his life, the many mistakes he made. As he comes to understanding, he rejuvenates. He will not come toward peace until he rectifies his thoughts. Sometimes they do that when they come here. I let them." Primus regarded him. "You have taken steps down your path, choosing carefully what you do. I am well pleased."

"What of Megatron, Lord Primus? We have heard he is far away but his operatives still come," Optimus said as Primus knelt down.

"I find him hard to see," Primus said. "He is a disciple of Unicron and thus, he is hidden from me sometimes. His son … the one called Galvatron … I can see him and thus I have a fair idea where Megatron is most of the time. That one, Galvatron, is damaged. He is dangerous and you must never trust him."

Prime nodded. "Our city … our efforts to reunite our people … is there anything you can tell me that will help us? We are finding them in terrible places and dire conditions."

"I am aware. It is hard to see. However, you have done good work and I support your path. You have free will, Optimus. You must trust in your instincts," the huge figure said.

"My instincts impact millions. What if I am not up to the challenge? What if my decisions are the wrong ones?" Prime asked with intensity.

"You ask that **now**?" Primus replied with a slight grin. "Consider what you have achieved following your instincts. There is new Cybertronian life in the universe once again. You have laid down peace among sides that were mortal enemies. That is no small achievement."

"There are predators coming against us and one on Earth. Our alliances with the humans are crucial but frail. Soundwave has custody of you and I fear for your safety," Optimus said.

Primus nodded. "That one is odd to me. He is dedicated to rebuilding the world but he has no respect for the people. There is unrest around him and you have made allies. One who is dear to me … one who knows many things … he helps you. Trust him. Trust yourself."

"Is that your advice this time?" Optimus asked.

Primus nodded. "You have free will. Every decision is a branched road. Take one path and the future will go one way. Take another and it will be different. That is the rub of life, choosing and living with the consequences of your choice. Your instincts are good, Optimus. Choose and live with the consequences. You have thus far. I am well pleased. You were and always will be the best one of all."

As he spoke, the light faded until Prime was alone in the void. He wasn't falling, but he wasn't floating either. He stood on solid ground in a darkness that was soul killing in its intensity. Then they came. Lights came toward him, small bright lights that exuded intelligence. He couldn't speak to them but they were sentient and ancient.

Around him they came, flying like insects around a light bulb in a dark room. They were beautiful and wise, their energy soft and loving. He got the impression that they were allies, that they approved of him and wanted to show it. They were beautiful, swarming around him like bees. Then they were gone.

Light burst into being and he stood blinded a moment. He was alone when his optics corrected, alone on a highway that led into a distant and indistinct horizon. The world was flat and dull, with grey colored water on both sides of him. It lapped against the elevated roadway upon which he stood, hemming him in, making the highway the only way forward or back. Even Kudon was gone.

He turned to walk forward, heading toward a horizon that never came and never changed. It was a slash across a gray expanse that stretched upward and all around him in every direction. It was as if he were the only creature in existence, a sum total population of one in a vast empty universal reality. It was stupefyingly lonely. He walked forward listening to the waves on the rocks that held up his highway. That was the only sound available.

-0-Outside

Nearly three million people stood for the most part silently. It was an amazing and very strange, slightly scary thing to see. The humans stood together, some of them sitting on the pull up benches that ringed their segways. The sun was moving away from directly overhead but it hadn't raised the temperature by much. It was still slagging cold.

They stood or sat waiting, watching the Temple for the telltale signs that Optimus Prime was back among them and the blessings of a god none of them knew existed before they were gifted with his loving embrace showed Himself once more.

-0-On the road to nowhere

Time was nonexistent in the Matrix. In the realm of the spiritual, time wasn't necessary. Time was a construct of thought and when there was no need for it, it didn't exist. Of course, **experiences** did. Time in the Matrix spread out in all directions like a river or lake. Humans experienced time in a linear manner, starting at birth and ending in death. All of the days of their lives were counted from 1 to the end with seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years to mark the moments.

The dead didn't count the minutes nor were the hours and days that were the framework of the living important. For them, there was just 'now'. It seemed that way to Prime. It felt as if he had walked for orns and orns when he finally stopped. All around him he felt the ghosts of his people, their spirits murmuring to him words that he couldn't hear clearly enough to understand.

It seemed that he was leading a parade down the highway to nowhere, or better yet, was part of a mass migration that was notable in that he could only see himself. Going forward seemed like the thing to do but where was he going? He wasn't alone, it was clear but Kudon was not around.

What to do …

He decided to stop at this point and wait. He knew he wouldn't die. He knew that hunger and other discomforts didn't matter here. He was safe in the loving embrace of The One, Primus and the Pantheon. He would wait here passing whatever perception of time he would feel and know when he went to the Temple steps in the end, almost no time would have passed in the reality where he belonged.

It was a great paradox, the domain of science and philosophy he mused as he stood in the gray drab world within which he was the only inhabitant. Then he wasn't.

A car sped toward him, one of great size and impeccable design. It came to a stop, then transformed. Standing before him, a beautiful being considered Optimus. "I am Micronus Prime, Optimus."

Optimus bent to one knee, bowing his helm. "I am honored to meet you, Lord Micronus."

He chuckled. "I am aware that mini-cons among The People have rather a reputation."

Optimus looked at him, the first mini-con and nodded. "They are not to be denied even when it doesn't work in their favor."

He laughed, then nodded. Looking at Prime fondly, he spoke. "I am Micronus, the conscience of the Thirteen. I can help you in your darkest hour, Optimus Prime and I come here to pledge myself to that task. Solus esteems you greatly as do the rest of us. Our people are scattered. They require leadership to bind them together again. I believe you will do this though the dangers are many. Follow your path, Optimus Prime. Believe in yourself."

Optimus looked at the mini-con, his beauty and wisdom compelling and warm. Then Micronus faded from view. He was alone again.

Optimus sat a moment, kneeling in the road, then he stood and stared around. The scene hadn't changed so he continued forward. Time passed somewhere but not here. He felt his effort but he couldn't put any quantifying notions to it beyond the endlessness of the road before him. It was quiet but for the sound of water. Then it wasn't.

He paused noting that road was now the sandy plain. He was alone, then he wasn't. Strange symbols floated past him like balloons set loose on a balmy orn. They were letters of some kind but he couldn't read them. They imprinted themselves on his processor, becoming part of him but he didn't get their meaning.

Then Kudon was there.

Prime turned to him. "Kudon."

The figure of the mech who had been his nemesis for so long was back but he had changed. His armor glowed with color. He looked present in his optics, as if the barrier of confusion and pain, the suffering of his gradual understanding of his actions had lifted at long last. He grinned at Prime. "Optimus, I am here."

"You have changed," Prime said. "You look well and undamaged."

He nodded. "I have been striving to understand myself, Optimus Prime. It has been a harrowing journey. I have sensed those around me who had come to take me home but I resisted. How could I go without atoning even in this small manner for the harm I have caused." His grin faded, then he knelt on one knee. Bowing his helm, he spoke softly. "For all that I have done both to you and to our people, I am forever and will always be profoundly sorry. I wish you to know that. I have been given the gift of self discovery and forgiveness by helping you in your visions in the Matrix. I stayed because in the darkness of my misery, you were the only light I could see." He stood up, staring at Prime with gratitude. "I wish you well, Optimus. I am sorry that I can't help you. Until all are one," he said. Then he faded away.

Standing instead nearby, Prima and Solus Prime waited.

-0-TBC July 18, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

Sorry this took a bit of time. I had to read up on a few things. :D:D


	105. Chapter 105

The Diego Diaries: Festival 4 (dd4 105)

-0-On a dimension above our own

He looked at them, two of the greatest of the Thirteen. They were beautiful in a way that would be hard to fathom, even harder to describe and in some way hard to believe existed. They were the greatest of the Thirteen, Prima the leader and Solus the Maker. He fell to his knees and bowed his helm before their greatness.

"Rise, Optimus Prime. You are our brother. You do not need to bow before us," Solus said.

"I do, Lady Solus. You and Lord Prima have been my guides and strength through all the travails of my life and I am not worthy to see you here," Optimus said with sparkfelt emotion.

"Rise, Optimus Prime," Prima said gently. "You are our brother indeed."

Optimus looked upward at them, two giants from the Beginning of All Things. He stood slowly, then bowed his helm. "I am glad you are here. I wish to know your bidding. I seek guidance and wisdom on my journey."

Prima considered the mech before them, a good one with great wisdom. "You have grown through your travails, Optimus becoming strong and wise. We have never been unaware of what you do for Him That We All Serve. There have been many ages, many despairing moments … the age of Wrath, of Rust, the wars and eons both Golden and otherwise that have passed through the servos of many Primes. But among all of them, none are as great as you. You have free will and a conscience. You are armed with all that you need to succeed. You must believe in yourself, that you can meet the challenges facing all of us. We too live for the orn when our father, Primus is once again well and host to our people."

"How do I manage that? How do I find all of our people? They are lost and suffering. They haunt my dreams," Optimus said. "The last time I was here, everyone who ever lived passed by me watching me as they walked away. Then they rushed into the sea and were gone. What does it mean, Lord Prima? I am filled with disquiet over the fate of our people."

"We cannot tell you too much, Optimus. You have seen the aspirations of every generation to be free and to live in the love of Primus as equals. You have seen and felt grave injustices. You have through Kudon learned that redemption is possible, that no spark is without hope. All of our great people stand with you, living and dead. The road lays before you with all of its possibilities. You must be brave and continue."

"When Cybertron fell … my despair was complete. It was my burden to be there at the end of things, to do what I thought I had to do to save us all. I sent the AllSpark away and doomed our world to infamy. I feel every moment of my life, the consequence of my decisions so keenly sometimes. There was no greater sorrow for me than to leave Cybertron without protection. To leave Lord Primus alone was a devastation," Optimus said.

They nodded. "He exists in all dimensions at once. He is asleep to save us all but he is not alone," Prima said. "Even though the silence weighs upon me, the silence of his great voice, I would never leave him alone. But I cannot intercede now, not yet. I am not able to do more than guide you, Optimus. The Matrix through the spirit of Primus chose you to be The Chosen One who Comes. You **can** do what is necessary." He grinned slightly. "I am glad that you have chosen comforts as well. It is a lonely life when one is leader. Your family will be your refuge, your family, friends and colleagues. You must choose to move forward but know that we watch and weigh what transpires. All of us but the One Who Cannot Be Named are not so far away."

"It comforts me to know that, Lord Prima. Sometimes I feel terribly alone," Optimus said.

Solus nodded with sympathy. "So it was in the beginning, so it is now and ever shall be, Optimus Prime. You are well loved. We are well pleased. The road is clouded ahead. We cannot tell what comes. We are not Onyx Prime nor are we the one who lives with you, who has the gift of knowing. But we are here and watching. Go forward, Optimus and lead our people. Know that foes will face you, their actions will be hard but you are not alone."

Prima nodded, then knelt down regarding Optimus intently. "We have survived the loss of everything including contact with our father. He cannot do what is needed so he has charged it for you because of the Unmaker. Go forward with courage and follow your instincts, brother. Until all are one."

Solus nodded. "Until all are one, Optimus Prime," she said. As she did they faded away.

As they faded, so did the world around Optimus. One moment, he was there. Then he was back in the Temple. The AllSpark waited with him, its glowing surface ablaze with light. Every glyph glowed as if lighted like neon and they filled the room with a soft light. As he stood watching them, trying to read their incomprehensible script some of which he had seen in the Matrix, the light began to build. It did not take much time to overload his senses and blind him to his surroundings.

Primus had begun to bless His children.

-0-Outside in the Temple precinct

"Look!" someone shouted and all stilled turning toward the Temple. It was glowing inside, then the light exploded shooting upward and outward through the doorways in all directions. It rolled out so quickly that no one could even shutter their optics or eyes but it didn't harm them. It shrouded everyone in a glowing fog that wrapped itself around them.

Will Lennox stood with his arms around his mother, holding her tightly as they stood in the denseness of a sentient emotion. Everything that had ever harmed him, made him feel angry, small or wrong melted in that presence, the one that told him that he was loved, that he as unique and special and he belonged.

He felt tears in his eyes as he held his mother and he knew everyone else felt it too. Lonnie and Bobby Epps held their children as the warmth of an alien god swept over them. Everyone of the humans were stilled, tearful and exultant as the light engulfed them in its sentient embrace.

At N.E.S.T. HQ nearby, Seymour Simmons and Charlotte Mearing who were sitting grumpily at a table in the rec room after the broadcast shut down for this very event sat up straight with a jolt as the embrace of Primus found them as well. Rising to their feet, lost in the density to each other, they stood stock still absorbing the feelings of incredible love and acceptance that engulfed them.

Beyond them, the prisons were embraced as even the most sullen lost cause felt the Blessing. Sio in his quarters, house bounds and those in hospital felt it, the endless loving embrace of an ancient being, one who had given the last full measure of Himself so that they would have life and prosper. Everywhere on Mars, everywhere that a Cybertronian spark lived, they would feel the same thing as the eternal spirit of Primus reached out to every spark that bore him in every galaxy, in every universe where His people lived.

Only Megatron and his soldiers, followers and auxiliary would fail to feel that great emotion. The Followers of Unicron would be left out of His embrace.

Ratchet felt as if he were having an out-of-body experience as love surrounded him. He could feel the surprise of his children over the link he shared with them so he pulsed his calm reassurance that this was a good thing and it was. Somewhere in this cloud of love, Sunspot was also receiving the Blessing.

Ironhide stood holding his ada's servo as the brilliance surrounded both of them. Three million others on the streets and more than one point five million more at home and other venues felt it too. No one, not even the animals who lived here would be exempt. Standing nearby, engulfed in the warmth of love and belonging that Primus gave to all, the Hu-An drifted in the exultation as well.

Then it was gone.

Reality appeared before them, the sights and sounds of their own city bursting instantly out of the obscurity of blinding light. It was disorienting a moment and not a few infants burst into tears at the loss of it.

Then Optimus Prime walked through the doorway of the Temple.

It was still for a moment, the collective surprise of The People taking in the return of their moral center. Then Optimus Prime opened his spark chamber and the light of the Matrix began to glow. It was utterly still, then the light burst forward overtaking everyone on the planet instantly. They stood still, utterly enveloped in warmth and love. Before, the Primus with the moral authority of his greatness and the support of the Pantheon has weighed in. Now, The One did through the greatest of the Matrices in existence.

They would talk together later, the humans and the Hu-An but they would not be able to tell to their own satisfaction what they felt. It was as if they were in a state of such perfection, of such perfect peace that all of their life's terrors and disappointments seemed never to have happened. Nothing, not even the love of their family or friends would ever achieve the same depth, warmth and complete acceptance as that which surrounded them now. Even Mearing and Simmons felt it as they stood in the rec room.

Then it was gone.

Optimus who stood on the Temple platform with his arms outspread as if trying to embrace them all was aglow, then it began to fade. His spark chamber closed and the Matrix was once more concealed within the body of the one who bore it with more integrity and courage than any other Prime before him.

It was silent but for the shuffling of feet and the cries of a child here and there. Then it began. A voice called out, then others joined. Almost at once, the multitudes coalesced, their prayer and anthem, their war cry and their ethos roared forward into the cold sky.

**"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Peds began to stamp, the greatest signal of approval among their kind as the chorus of exultation arose ever louder. Orion who was sitting in the carry hold of his atar holding two dollies felt the rumble beneath his bottom. Rising, he walked to the door and rapped. It opened and a huge servo gripped him bringing him into the light of day. He perched on Ironhide's arm, glancing all around at the frenzied crowd including his family. Then he glanced at the Temple spotting Uncle Optimus. Looking around in amazement, he listened, then joined. **"UNTIL ALL ARE! ONE COME HERE! COME HERE ONE! I COME HERE TO ME!"** He cried too.

It seemed to go on forever, a seemingly endless wave of intensity. Then it began to die down until it was stilled. The absence of sound was nearly as deafening as the presence of it. The humans looked around, spotting friends among the crowd. Sunstreaker stood with his arms around Blue who was smiling brilliantly as Sideswipe laughed beside him. Ratchet stood with his arms around Ironhide's waist, looking around the bigger mech's shoulder with almost too much happiness. Prowl stood between his genitors, all three of them nearly overwhelmed with the holiness surrounding them. They were of a particular sect, most knew and all of it had a very deep meaning and impact on them.

Soldiers all around, Drift, Springer, Kup, an emotional Hercy who was rubbing his optics, Wreckers, Seekers, friends, former foes, those who had seen Cybertron and those who only had the word of others about its many splendors stood together in joy and deep emotion. This was what they meant when all would become one. The humans at this point to the last person including newcomers and Trevor Smith felt it too. The unity was so absolute it was life changing.

Everyone looked at Prime with expressions bordering adoration as he walked past the deeply bowing priests, shook the servo of Alpha Trion, he who was created first among the Thirteen, then paused before the crowd. It was unearthly silent. "Thus ends the solemnities. Go in a good way. Until all are one."

A roar that seemed physical erupted out of the crowd as they gave back to their very great Prime their solidarity and approval. Infants were held up, flashes from cameras all over the place occurred as confetti fell from windows where mechs and femmes stood watching. It was time to celebrate. In the evening, the colony would gather and the skies would burst into images of their greatness. When the clock struck midnight, the siren would rumble and the fast for those who held it would be over.

It would be the end of Festival. It would be the beginning of renewed unity and purpose once again.

-0-Seconds later

The humans were given a moment to enter the Temple which they took so that they could be ahead of the multitudes who would come through and be able to exit through the doorways beyond before there were too many Cybertronians inside. They swept ahead hurrahed by the crowd as they waved their appreciation at the assist. Inside the Temple, they buzzed to the elevator which would take them downward to the floor where the Well was located. It was a vast level as they motored across and beyond them on the great steps from three sides through the great open doors, the first of the millions began to come. Pausing by the Well, looking up at the AllSpark, they gave thanks each in their own way for the honor of being present, of being friends with such comrades and the hope of better days ahead.

Then they beat hell out of there.

-0-TBC July 19, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

NOTES:

First of all, I am typing this on the back porch in the shade of spruce trees with my cat and dog laying around me. It is about 68-70 degrees, an awesome temp for Alaska and all is well in my tiny world. I am sending out to all of you no matter where you are all the love and appreciation I possess. You make this adventure so amazingly wonderful that I have to tell you from time to time. I sit here spinning the yarn and you read it all over the world. I wish you could know what that feels like, to know no matter what, we are united as one in an idea. The idea here is that the Japanese are beyond awesome for inventing this and the people who have crafted the films, cartoons, books and comics, all of the effort and ideas that have made it possible for me to sit out here and do this ... well, I could hug the world.

Consider yourself hugged, appreciated and loved. Until all are one. :D


	106. Chapter 106

The Diego Diaries: Festival 5 (dd4 106)

-0-Inside the Temple

They stood on the ledge of the Well of Allsparks, Praxus, Hero, the twinnies, Kaon and Orion. On one side was Ratchet, kneeling on the other was Alor who was shooting for the selfie of all selfies. Reaching for the camera, Blackjack smirked. "Get the rest in there and I'll take the picture. Then you take me with them."

Sunspot, Prowler and the twins moved to join along with Bob, Spot, Dawg and Ratchet's genitors. Several snaps were made, places changed, then several more. Moving back with armloads of infants and animals, they stepped around to make room for others. Prowl with his family stepped forward placing the infants on the Well. Spirit smiled. "What happens, Ada, if I fall in?"

Nearly everyone in the sound of his voice looked at him, then Chevron stepped closer. "You will be in the embrace of Primus. Nothing but good will happen to you. And you might see Micronus and Onyx down there when you do."

Ratchet smirked. "Don't go, Spirit. Your old ada isn't up to fishing you out."

Spirit smiled brilliantly as several genitor/grandgenitor snaps were made, then they turned to the moment of solemnity that they were obligated to do when in the presence of the Well. They bowed their helms together making private thanks, then Prowl held Sojourner up to the Allspark. Energy crackled across it, an inscrutable thing that occurred in the presence of immature sparks, then it began to turn once again.

Moving slowly along, the families made their way against the tide and through breaks in the crowds that waited. Bulkhead and Tyro made it to the Well, then held up their son, Rekker. Energy sparkled, then they moved slightly back, staring at the artifact Bulk had spent zillions of years to find. Holding their son before the AllSpark, standing in front of the Well of AllSparks, they saw the surge of energy flash. It was a great moment for both. Rekker on the other servo was recharging.

Ratchet followed Ironhide who followed his genitors and was followed by his own. Optimus was swallowed somewhere in the back in the fold of a grateful people. Prowl, his genitors, the genitors of Optimus and their younglings moved slowly along with Prime.

Drift and Springer along with the trine crept along to the Pavilion where a showing of their greatest artifacts was being made again. Swords and the Magnificence, books and other ancient relics were for all to see and admire. Hercy and Kup waited to one side nodding as the family passed them by. They were waiting for the trine and the other Wreckers, most of which had come together. Hercy looked emotional as he stood beside Prime, his pride for his people evident. After all that time alone, it was good to be back in the fold.

The spirit was light, among them solemn faced individuals who came from stricter sects. This was a holy orn but it was also the greatest celebration of who they were as a species that they had. Parties and family gatherings would begin with drink and hoo-haw but most of those who started with a fast would wait until midnight to break it, keeping with the tradition of solidarity with those of the past who suffered and the efforts of the Pantheon to make their lives better.

Orion sat on Ironhide's arm asking questions and pointing things out: "What that, Atar? Come here to me? I comed here. I called 'until come to me'. Did you there see me?" He looked at Ironhide with a slight tilt of his helm and a questioning expression, the one his genitors loved best of all.

Ironhide grinned. "I did."

"I say, 'come here to me, you. I, Orion, here'." He smiled brilliantly at Ironhide. His father grinned brilliantly back at him.

"I want that sparkling," Drift said with a grin as they walked behind Ironhide.

"He makes me laugh," Springer said with a chuckle. They continued with the others, following, pausing here and there with the genitors as they showed the infants their cultural heritage. Then they moved onward.

-0-Humans

They buzzed through the Pavilion aware that it would be showing the relics day and night for a decaorn to allow everyone everywhere a chance to see them. Heading tor the Sciences Habitat, they entered in droves, then walked into the facility to break their fast. Some of them were going to carry on until midnight but the vast majority would be eating now. Those who were delegated to cook and most of the females who wanted a decent dinner presented had cooked the meal, which was ready to go when they arrived.

Turkeys and chickens, salads, vegetables and all manner of side dishes were placed on the long bar which divided the kitchen proper from the rest of the main living floor. All of the soldiers from the N.E.S.T habitat were there including Trevor Smith who had thrown his shoulder against the wheel with heartfelt gusto in his quest for redemption. They lined up to dig in, grab beers, then watch the fun and games on the monitor. Judy Fulton would call Mearing and Simmons to join them and all would be well.

Truly.

-0-Appa Ratchet

He had stood between Tie Down and Ravel sobbing uncontrollably. His bond and the others weren't here to feel this and he felt their loss keenly. They held and comforted him as he cried unbeknownst to Ratchet who would have picked him up if he had. As they walked along he struggled to control his sorrow, following along with his upset son and son-in-law. When they finally left the Pavilion and headed down Metroplex Highway 2 toward the Mare, only then did Ratchet notice.

Pausing, he looked at his ada and atar. He turned, then picked his little appa up, holding him easily in his arms. Through the concerned group, he took the lead heading toward the tower at a quicker pace. He entered the elevator with Ravel going upward ahead of everyone. When he reached his door, they entered. Ratchet moved to a soft chair, then set his appa down. Reaching into his hold, Ravel pulled out his father's cat. "Here, Atar. Here is Lazer."

Appa Ratchet who was gathering himself took the cat holding him tightly. The cat leaned into him purring softly as the elderly bot calmed down.

"I think he needs something to eat, Ada," Ratchet said. "It will help him feel better."

Ravie turned, then hustled to the kitchen where every surface that was possible held food ready to eat. Filling a plate, taking his atar's favorite beer out of the cooler, he walked over to sit beside him, holding his plate as his father slowly began to eat. The others entered as he did. Pausing silently together, Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who took Orion from him. "What's up with Ratch? Is he okay?"

"He will be," Ratchet said. "He misses the others."

Ironhide looked at Ratch, then walked to where he sat with an upset Ravel. "Ratchet, I promise you we will find the others. We will find them and bring them back here."

"When, Ironhide? I go to the Temple almost every orn to ask Primus for them. I am so worried," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, Ratch. We're going to find them. Primus and The One knows what you ask. We're going to find them and bring them here," Ironhide said as the others, silent and pensive stood watching.

"I know you will. All of you," he said looking at the others. "You're so brave. I'm so proud of you. It's just been so long."

Springer nodded. "Believe Ironhide, Appa," he said. "He knows what he's saying."

Appa Ratchet looked at Ironhide. "You're a good mech, Ironhide. I know you will do this."

Ironhide squeezed the little mech's servo. "Eat up, Appa. You will feel better. Prime talked to Primus. He took your request with him too. You know how this works. He hears you."

"I hope so," Ratch said with a quiver of his chin. "They need to come here too. They never had nothing. We worked so hard and it was all too much. They need to come here and live decent. They earned it, do you understand?" he asked with sad optics.

"We all know," Ironhide said gently. "We know and the Pantheon knows. It won't be forever."

"It sure feels like it," he said tearfully.

Ironhide squeezed his arm, then looked at the floor. Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler were looking at the two of them. "Atar? Why him? Him crying?" Orion asked softly.

"He's just sad. He misses someone but they will come here soon. We made sure of it today," Ironhide said. He glanced at Ratchet. :I will talk to Prime. We could try to get them along with anyone else that we can find. I think he is owed it:

:They're all owed it, Only One: Ratchet replied around his tears. Turning, he walked to the table nearby and began to fill plates for the infants. "Come and get it, sparklings or I'll give it to the dog." he said in as cheerful a voice as he could make.

They came squealing as the adults settled in for some liquid lunch. It would be about nine hours before the fast could be broken with the glorious sight of fireworks. Until then, the celebrations of the festival would continue, even here after a little bit.

-0-Optimus Prime

He walked into his apartment carrying his sons, Spirit and Rambler. Others followed with Prowl at the end, Sojourner in his arms. The door closed as they began to sit while Miss Kitty rubbed against everyone's legs as she expressed her own joy that they were there. Prowl walked to the kitchen to prepare food for the infants. Under no circumstances would they be eating until after the siren blew.

Optimus sat down in a chair as infants climbed into his lap. Rambler leaned against his leg. "Did you see Primus, Atar?" he asked.

Prime nodded. "He came. He came as Himself this time, not in the image of someone else."

"Why would he do that?" Spirit asked.

"Because He wants us to feel comfortable. Because He speaks to me in riddles. He is someone on a different level than us but He loves us like His own children."

"We are aren't we?" T-Bar asked as he leaned back against Optimus's chassis, pulling his atar's arms around him.

Optimus kissed his helm, then nodded. "We all are. We carry in our spark a bit of His. He is ours and we are His."

"What did he say to you, Atar?" Spirit asked.

"He said that He is pleased. He said that I must follow my spark. That in the end we are not alone. They are with us," Optimus said as he watched Prowl put dinner on the table for the infants. "Solus and Prima were there too."

"We read about them in school," T-Bar said as the others nodded.

"Atar, why you go there?" Miracle asked as he stood on his father's ped.

Optimus grinned. "Because it is my job to speak to TThem, to learn what They need me to know and then do what I am supposed to do to protect and help everyone."

"It's hard being a Prime," Rambler said as he looked at his little brothers. "Atar works hard and he leads us. No one can hurt us because of him."

Prowl paused, then grinned at the infants. "You are **so** right," he said as he walked back to get drinks.

Miler and Venture who were obligated in their behavior toward Prime to act in reverence until the siren sounded nodded. "Your atar is Primus blessed," Venture said gravely. "He is chosen by The One to lead us back to the light. The darkness of the enemy will be overturned by your atar."

They looked at their grandatar, then their father. "Atar? You will still be our atar won't you?" Spirit asked.

Optimus caressed his little helm. "Always," he said quietly.

Prowl walked back into the room, then picked up Miracle. "Come and eat, younglings. If you want to stay up for the fireworks, you have to eat."

"You won't eat," T-Bar said sliding down from Prime's lap. "That seems unfair."

"Who said life is fair?" Miler said with the ghost of a grin.

They walked into the dining room to sit and eat. The adults would join them including Kestrel and Tagg who were late because friends caught them in mid stream. It would be a very happy evening at the Prime Residence.

-0-Mearing and Simmons

They sat eating in the Sciences Habitat, plates balanced on laps with beer and wine in hand. The conversation was lively as the entire contingent of humans on Mars sat together minus those with Earth 1 who had to go back home during the festival.

"I heard that the teams of the new league are going to be announced shortly. The season starts in September," Fig Figueroa said as he sipped a beer. "I can't wait. Which team will you root for?" he asked glancing at Epps.

"I don't know. Maybe the new teams will be amazing," he said. "I am kind of partial to Kaon."

"Did you hear if the twins are going to be back for them?" Aisha Mohammed asked.

"Don't tell anyone but Sideswipe told me that the entire team is back for this year including Bracket and Hugh-E. All of them are from Kaon so there isn't any other place for them that they would take," Jessie Landon said as she reached for a piece of pie. "Anyone want pie?" she asked as outside the dome mechs and the odd femme could be seen walking by going here and there.

"I do." -Several men and a couple of the women.

She delivered the pie, then sat down again. "Fireworks are supposed to be awesome. One time at the state fair, I saw one explode about two feet off the ground, a big star burst shell. It was amazing. It exploded and made the shape at ground level and nearly blew everyone up."

"I heard that Wheeljack has a reputation for being sort of … dangerous to stand next to," Epps said with a grin.

"I heard that too," Niall Graham said as he held his son and a beer. "I would laugh if he did that tonight."

"Be careful what you wish for," Will Lennox said.

Truer words never spoken.

-0-TBC July 19, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**


	107. Chapter 107

The Diego Diaries: Festival 6 (dd4 107)

-0-Around town(s)

-*Bulkhead, Tyro and Rekker

Bulkhead sat on the couch looking at his son who was laying in what was called a 'Baby Bouncer'. Tyro had gotten it at The Infant Center because a friend told him 'it will save your life, Ty. Otherwise, prepare to live in clutter forever'.

It did.

Tyro was on the horn to friends about the party they would have at midnight elsewhere. Some of them had infants too so they could put Rekker down in a crib that was there. Right now, Bulkhead was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knee assemblies as he watched his son recharging to the gentle bounce of his chair.

"I think I need one of these," he said quietly. He grinned. "You are going to be someone. I will make sure you get everything you need. Sparkling school ... college. All of it. You are going to be more than your old man. You're going to matter."

"Don't ever say that."

He glanced up, then sat back as he took in the angry visage of Tyro who was standing in the hallway. "Hey, Ty."

Tyro walked over to sit beside Bulkhead. "Understand me, Bulk. If I ever hear you say something like that again there will be a fist fight."

Bulkhead grinned. "It's true. Rekker is going to do important things for the colony some day."

"And you don't now?" Ty asked with an edge to his voice. "Every time a refugee comes here and finds a home that only high castes could have before, it's because of you. There would be no colony without you, you are that important. It really frags me off, Bulkhead, when I hear you say things like that. You're on the Community Council. You go to meetings where the entire council decides for everyone. You are a Councilor."

Bulk considered that, then grinned. "I am aren't I. I never thought about it that way."

"You better. You are important and no one **gave** that to you. You gave it to the colony and they recognized it. You have all the achievements you have because you earned them. This sparkling is going to know his old man is a stand up mech, a guy who takes care of not only me and him but the entire colony. Remember that." Ty stood, then walked to the kitchen to check on a dish he had simmering.

Bulkhead watched him a moment, then grinned. Tyro was right. He had never thought about it that way. He **was** important. It suffused him with a different kind of pleasure. He knew he was a good soldier and in a slagging, he was essential equipment. But he never thought that the extensive and particular skills he brought to construction were worth much. They weren't on Cybertron. They were here. It was an amazing feeling to assimilate. He did so watching his recharging son bouncing gently on his chair.

The son that was the spitting image of him down to his color scheme.

The red band on his arm was Ty. The rest was Bulkhead. It would take a while before the miracle of that simple fact didn't make him want to cry.

-*Trine

"Did you get the bottles?" Blue asked as he stood in Uraya's room getting her kitted out to go to the party at both apartments of her grandgenitors. A white hoodie was pulled over her little helm and her little arms finally pushed through the sleeves. She stood with white fuzzy leg warmers that were specially designed from eyelash yarn that was Sunstreaker's current sartorial obsession. A white fuzzy beanie matched that along with white fuzzy mittens.

Iacon stood on the ground looking up as she sported the exact same thing. Kaon flashed past, his blue hoodie with The little Blue Dog on it a win-win. That his hat had long floppy ears was another.

Sideswipe entered with a cackling Kaon in his arms. "I did. Where's his mittens?"

"Don't ask me," Blue said as he set Uraya down. Stepping next to Iacon, the little femmes both stared upward silently.

Sideswipe, Kaon and Bluestreak stared down with grins, then Sunstreaker appeared at the door. "We better roll."

Turning, affixing leashes for Kaon even though they weren't necessary for Dawg or Bob, they turned to the door to leave. Their holds were filled with food and drink, their arms with sparklings and their spirits with happiness. It would be a nice evening spent moving between grandgenitor apartments. Fortunately, they weren't that far apart.

The door closed silently behind them.

-0-On the road nearby

"Now all you have to do is eat and compliment the food," Smokey was saying, then he paused. **"THAT WON'T BE HARD."** Then he turned to continue walking toward the tower where his grandgenitors and genitors lived. He lay out carefully what Hot Rod should do in his never ending campaign to get his family to **RELAX**.

It would be eternal and for Hot Rod, hilarious.

-*Hercy and Kup

They left the apartment they shared as old friends in the Vos Tower ...

"I'm not that old. How come they gave us a place in the Vos Tower? That's the old folks home," Hercy said as they walked with a grinning youngling to inspect the new digs. It was a great apartment, two bedrooms, two wash racks, a necessity for elders who might be physically impaired and had a great view. In fact, it overlooked the ever busy and interesting Sports Center Road which had an entire row of ground floor storefront businesses on their side of the street. They could get anything they needed and dine out with only a few steps walk from the elevator.

The apartment was on the second floor, one that had come open when the doting younglings of a pair of elderly mechs picked them up and carried them to their own home so that 'we can take good care of you'.

Literally. They carried the laughing little mechs all the way to the Mare in their arms.

Win-win.

They entered the apartment, rode up two floors, then found theirs ... number 14, second floor, Vos Tower. Entering, they paused. It was immaculate having been detailed by the experts at Autobot City Housing Authority, something that happened whenever an abode was emptied of inhabitants. It was filled with sunlight, comfortable and private.

Perfect for two old mechs who never had a home that wasn't a barracks.

Kup stood a moment champing on his stogie, then glanced at Hercy. "Looks good to me."

Hercy nodded. "I like it."

The youngling with them, a Home Guardsman who knew both and was deeply in love with their amazing-ness grinned. "Sold."

They were.

Hercy sat in his chair waiting for Kup. That old mech finally walked out with his spit shine in place for once. Hercy eyed him critically. "You missed a spot."

Kup looked down, then nodded. He turned to walk back to his room and the wash rack therein. Hercy would sit and grin. At that point, they would pick up the booze and hors d'oeuvres ordered from a specialty shop they had discovered just below them on Sports Center Road, then meander over to Ratchet and Ironhide's place for the fun. They would not be alone. Every bachelor Wrecker and all around fun-yon they knew had the same idea.

-*Wheeljack and Perceptor

They sat in their apartment relaxing a moment as they went over the order of fire that would light up the skies that evening. It was well in servo, so they both sat back to relax a moment. "This was a good orn."

"It was. Prime appeared to be relaxed and comfortable when he came out of the Temple. That is a good sign wouldn't you agree?" Perceptor asked as he added taste supplements to his 'tea'.

Wheeljack who watched him grinned. "Won't get an argument out of me."

They would relax together, watching the news and chatting until it was time to meet up with the younglings on the Military Airfield to 'light up our darkest hour' as per The Chronicles.

-*Devcon, Moda, Tress and Smokescreen

Smokescreen lounged on the couch with his son, Moda as Devcon stood by a window watching the lights of the city where rip roaring parties were going on in every bar in town. Restaurants were closed but poised to open at the sound of the siren. Business promised to be excellent through the night. The groceries in the cities were closed giving the workers the night off, a factor in the overwhelming rush earlier to ensure that food would be ready for the fast break.

He himself has made the essentials, all of the things his family ate when it was a holiday. On Cybertron, he was one of the few of his caste that could enter any store whatsoever and get what he needed and wanted without reprisal. Given that he was a bounty hunter on the side, though whether he ever collected his bounties was another question altogether, he had the funds. Sometimes it was the purloined shanix of Smokescreen's latest winnings. No matter. He made sure his son, son-in-law and greatest, most onliest grandson never wanted for squat.

Ever.

He turned at the sound of a rap on the door. Tress opened it, then embraced his big son. He entered with a slightly smirking Hot Rod behind him. "It smells good in here. Its going to be a long wait for dinner."

"Did you wait, son?" Moda asked as he turned in his chair to see both younglings.

"I did but its killing me. You know me. I like to eat," Smokey said with his usual sweet good hearted youthfulness.

Hot Rod held out a bottle of a hard to get vintage from Praxus. he had done his home work. It was Moda's favorite brew. Suitable exclaims were made as they walked into the room to sit. The door closed quietly behind them.

-*26, Boe, Lil and Avor

They sat around a coffee table playing a board game that the family liked ... Monopoly. It was electronic and modified to include place names and businesses from Cybertron. It was happy in the room as they waited for midnight. They had packed food in a small box for Avor to put in his carry hold. They would leave before midnight to find a good place, then eat there.

It would be exciting.

-0-Prison

Motormaster sat on his chair by the bars watching the city beyond. He had been asked if he wanted to fast, but none of them did so food had been supplied in copious quantities given the holiday. There was no high grade, just the usual stuff. It fragged him off. He would kill for a beer. Nearby sitting out as well, the rest of his sorry family sat talking with A37. After the initial beating, things had settled down. They had served with him before and rather liked him anyway.

Not too shabby some might say. He wouldn't, but some might.

-*Sentinel Prime, Proteus, Decimus, Burris and the others

It was morose in the compound as they sat or stood around watching the lights beyond. A sumptuous spread was laid out in the barracks but they hadn't touched it yet, even Ratbat. The siren hadn't called the all clear. They were an odd mix of obtuse, uncomprehending and callously indifferent. They kept the structure of their culture, passing up food on the holy orn but ignored the foundation of it, their great and good people.

They loved their people, most of them. Ratbat was always excluded in the equation. But they loved them in an abstract way. They were needed to complete the rebirth of Cybertron. How would it become that worthy again without their presence? But they didn't love them in a normal feeling way. Those Venn diagrams didn't overlap in their minds. They needed their people back so that the ghosts of planetary abandonment would be put to rest. But they didn't need them back to make things right for their lives. This crew hadn't made that progress at this point in the journey and perhaps never would. Only time would tell.

Yet as they watched the city beyond well aware that Prime had accessed the Pantheon and perhaps Primus himself, it had built a restlessness into them that found almost all of them drifting around each other as if talking seemed to flag their situation even more.

Heavy footfalls intruded into his musings. Sentinel waited for Proteus to sit beside him. "What great philosophical musing do you bring to me now, Proteus?"

That mech smirked slightly. "Cynicism is a good look on you, Sentinel."

"I find little to be hopeful about. Unless you can tell me otherwise, you need to hold your council."

He would.

-0-Up in the clouds

They came into the apartment, mechs and friends of long standing, the brothers and sisters of horror, injury and war. They brought food and drink. Some brought their children. All of them were welcome. The table and counters groaned under the food, some of which was placed on the floor under the windows to access at some point. Spot and Dawg along with Bob who had a kissy face meet and greet busied themselves to that most excellent turn of events only to find resistance to that great idea among their bosses. What kind of potluck were you having if you couldn't have a taster or three?

They were suitably chastised, then lay down in a pile in a corner for the evening, their optics moving from the food to the partiers, then back to the food again. When fast was broken, they would get theirs.

But not until then.

-0-TBC July 20, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

NOTES

Festival is my favorite holiday with Christmas Surprise a close favorite. I like that I can show the many dimensions of Optimus. He has a two fold purpose in his society ... leader in politics and war and religious figurehead as the First Disciple of Primus named no less than by Unicron.

Contrasting their lives between the good and bad, the newly acquired and the long lost is fun. I try to be a character when I write so I can watch what happens and make moments. I am glad that you liked the festival. I think showing every side of them is a good thing. It makes their lives less awful. When I think of them suffering in Beyverse, it makes me sad for them. They deserve fun. G1 was fun. They did things, had fun, argued (MINI-CONS!) and generally had a more rounded life. That is the flavor and backbone for this story.

Hugs to all of you! FANCY SPINNER! HUG! kattenbelletje, emajade32439, kaekokat, ZeaT, JC, everyone everywhere! HUGS!

Now on to the sparkling races! ;)


	108. Chapter 108

The Diego Diaries: Festival 7, The Kaboom Edition (dd4 108)

-0-In the Bosom of Love

"**ADA!"**

Ratchet turned toward Orion who was standing by the window. He had his plate in servo but three critters were eating its contents down ravenously. Sunstreaker who was talking with Hercy looked at the animals, then picked them up by their collars. Dropping them on the other side of his chair with an admonition, Bob and Spot draped themselves over Dawg in what small contrition they could muster. It was back to lying still while their optics did all the work. Orion who watched smiled brilliantly for Sunstreaker, then walked to the table to stare upward. **"ADA! UP THERE!" **He pointed to the grub once more.

Ratchet stood, then took the plate from Orion. "Its a good thing you put stop to that, Sunny. Varmints will eat us out of house and home." He got a new plate, loaded it, then handed it to Springer. "Feed him, youngling. You have to keep your skills in trim."

Springer looked at Ratchet a moment, then took the plate and fork. He looked at Orion who looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. Springer snorted, then set his beer down. As he did, Orion stepped closer and opened his mouth wide. He stood looking like a demented baby bird with twinkling blue optics. Springer would enjoy filling it up spoonful by spoonful. Orion would enjoy eating it.

"I wonder what's happening at Prime's house?" Ironhide asked with amusement as he watched Springer fill Orion's empty maw.

"I'll check," Ratchet said as he sat down picking up his pie plate and the many delicacies there upon. :Hey, Granny:

:Loser: -Prowl

(grin) :What's up beside the boredom factor at your end of the line?: -Ratchet

:Blasphemer. Even on a holy orn you're a smart aft: -Prowl (smirk)

:Do you need assistance in keeping the conversation going? How about coming down here? We have several hundred of our favorite mechs over: -Ratchet (smile)

:I'll have to ask my Ada: -Prowl (smug)

:Do that, Granny Pants. You going down to the show or do we come up?: -Ratchet (setting up the joke)

:It would be a step up. Come on. Bring it: -Prowl (hitting it out of the park)

:Okey dokey. Ratchet out: -Ratchet, out

"**ADA!"**

Everyone turned to look at Orion who was nearly finished with his meal with a smirking Springer's help. In the glare of that many optics giving him full attention, he forgot his question. He did however give them all his biggest smile.

"Pac Man. That infant looks like Pac Man when he smiles." Hercy who was on his second beer considered Orion, then nodded again. "Pac Man."

"I was trying to remember why he seemed so familiar," Ratchet said with a grin. "He does. What do you want, Spud?"

Orion considered that, then defaulted to his usual response when he forgot. "Quack."

It's good for you to laugh.

-0-Upstairs

"I am assuming you are chatting with Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he relaxed on the couch, his big old peds on the low table before him.

"I was. He can't find a door knob without my guidance," Prowl said with a grin. "He and his mob which he says numbers in the several thousand will be here for the fireworks. We do have to minister to the down and outs as well."

Prime guffawed, Miler frowned, Venture half smirked, half frowned, Prowl preened. He was sitting next to Kestrel who looked at Prowl with a smirk of his own while Tagg joined his son.

"You and Ratchet are such good friends, Prowl. I find that wonderful. Ratchet is a very funny mech but he is also very serious too," Kestrel said.

"He has his moments," Prowl said with a grin. "They collect mechs and femmes like rag pickers, those two. I expect to have a great deal of individuals here when they come."

"That's so nice," Kestrel said as he shifted Sojourner in his arms, covering her little face with her blanket so to allow her to sleep uninterrupted. An aww moment was taken for the big nice mech.

"Will Sunspot come too?" -all of the younglings in the room

"Yes." -Prowl

"Hero. Hero come too?" -Miracle hoping for one.

"Yes." -Prowl granting one

**GIGANTIC SMILE OF DELIGHT!** -Miracle

Grins. -Everyone in the room including Miracle. Sojourner had no opinion on the matter.

-0-Club Cybertron

It was swinging in the bar as the younger crowd and the short of stature aka mini-cons made their party hearty. Many of the younglings weren't fasting. They had lost contact with their culture on the travails but would eventually learn it if not by desire then by peer pressure. It probably would be extremely useful because being on the up and up with the Deities would be a good thing. Ask the Night Watch currently pouring through the door at this very moment.

"***ALL RIGHT, YOU MECHANISMS! PUT DOWN THE BOTTLES AND CHAIRS AND SUBMIT TO ARREST!*"** -Night shift boss at Substation #4, Fill, the Desk Sargent who decided to take a beat tonight on this glorious orn in the calendar.

"***MAKE ME/US/THEM*!"** -Seven mini-cons with bottles and fists, three big former Decepticons who were grinning down at them even as they stood without battle implements ... it was after all mini-cons we were talking about here ... ***MINI-CONS!* ... t**hat didn't count the ten or so college kids who worked part time at the groceries and warehouses supplying the groceries, a couple of kids from The Home Store who assembled, fixed and delivered things to shoppers, seven of whom had grandgenitors who doted on them, made them nice pie ... ***SMOKEY!*** ... all of which would whoop their afts if they knew they were desecrating ... **DESECRATING!** ... the most holy orn of the Cybertronian calendar even though if they could actually find out, Primus and Prima were having a good laugh at Micronus's expense ... **FIRST MINI-CON MY AFT! **... even though he, Micronus of the Good Spark was keeping Onyx Prime company in the bottom of the Well of AllSparks because of all the mini-cons in the universe, he was the team player... ***DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING IT, SPIRIT!*** ... a bar tender and two bouncers standing with iron bars in their servos, slapping them against their palms in a frenzy to part the waters ... metaphorically speaking ... Oh, who are we kidding? ... "**BEAT THEM, THE SLAGGERS! LOOK AT THE MESS THEY'RE MAKING AND WE HAVE TO CLEAN IT UP!"** ... three families who were breaking fast because of health reasons but picked the wrong night to 'have dinner at a nice bar and restaurant I have heard a lot about, Herb-E ... the one on Metro Highway 1 that is just like the famous place in Iacon. Isn't this fun that we can go? I'll call your sister and brother. We can make it a date night' ... those three couples with their optics as big as truck tires ... those couples who were ruing the orn ... where were we? Oh right. Punting mini-cons into the stratosphere.

"**I'M GIVING YOU MECHANISMS THE LAST WARN-" **

A chair thrown with force stilled the Voice of the Prime's Peace as the riot was on.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

Springer sat with Praxus on one side of his arm chair and Orion on the other. That was when the call came in. He stilled. Then he grinned. "Riot going on at Club Cybertron," he said glancing at Drift. "Wanna go punt mini-cons?"

"Are you kidding?" Drift asked with a grin.

Everyone sat a moment looking at him, then Springer grinned. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Drift snorted, then rose up to stand as he put Hero gently on the ground.

She looked up at him. "Do you need help, Drift? I can help you. I'm your sister."

**"HELP YOU SHE, BLIFF!"** Orion offered in his usual manner.

Drift melted a bit around the edges even as he quashed a burning desire to laugh out loud at Orion, then shook his helm. "Not this time, little bit. Maybe next time," he said as he caressed her face.

She nodded and watched like everyone else as the two walked to the door. Springer paused. "Hold that seat. We'll be right back."

Everyone nodded, then they left. Hero looked at the door, then the others. "I can help them," she said with a smile. She flexed her arm. "See?"

It was a good moment in the Ironhide et al apartment that night in more ways than one.

-0-At the doorway

They stood watching as the fight went full guns. There were odd mechanisms draped here and there. They looked down noting that Fill, the Desk Sargent was laid out cold on the floor. "Is he dead?" Drift asked as Springer scanned him.

"No, but I'm sure his enthusiasm for field work will be dead on arrival when he comes around. Let's go," Springer said as he stepped over Fill who was giving speeding tickets to the birdies flying in circles around his helm at the moment. Drift followed with a grin and waded in with Springer as well.

-0-Moments later

Lon, Hercy, Kup, Smokey and Hot Rod along with Blurr who had just shown up at Ironhide's house stood in the doorway of Club Cybertron watching, their presence expressed to the Fam as 'perhaps they might need help suppressing the fisticuffs' which actually meant, 'I want some of that'.

You can take the sub subadult out of the mechanism but you can't take the mechanism out of the sub subadult.

A mini-con flew through the air like a shuriken in the servos of say ... a master practitioner like Prowl but he didn't stick into the wall he hit like a killing star would. He hit it hard, slid down it like a cartoon bug on a cartoon windshield, then heaped up on the floor like a pile of rags. Hercy who was leaning on the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chassis considered the technique a night watchman used to dispose of one of the 'alleged felons'. He had picked the mech up by the scruff of his tiny little neck, sort of wadded him into a ball, then threw him hard at the back wall.

"I like that mech's technique," Hercy said quietly to Kup. "Short and to the point."

"Sort of like mini-cons. Short and pointed on the helm," Smokey said with a grin. Everyone stared at him without comment though they were guffawing loudly inside.

Including Hot Rod, the traitor.

Smokey shifted until he was out of view behind Hot Rod.

The traitor. That one.

"That would take a lot of strength in the servos. I don't think its efficient but it sure looked fun," Kup replied as the mechs with them looked at both of them worshipfully. Smokey nodded in agreement but did it over Hot Rod's shoulder.

Even Blurr and Hot Rod agreed. Smokey was taking internal notes. Lon circled the drain from incipient vapors being this close to the Fount Of All That Is Worth Knowing and its twin gods. They stood watching with one audial tuned into the quiet critique going on between Kup and Hercy.

-0-Ratchet

He hung up on the Emergency Response Center at the hospital tower which received notification about the bar fight going on at Club Cybertron from the Night Watch. There would be two injured brought to the Emergency Room there, a night watch desk sargent named Fill and a crumpled mini-con name unknown. "Everything appears to be in servo. Our night crew will be doing the spackling and flat ironing."

That drew the requisite scorn and ridicule as the evening rolled onward. Roughly one and a half breems later brought the Victorious Heroes (tm) home at last. A short update and the usual 'slagging mini-cons ... glue stilts to their peds and maybe we can all get along' commenced in the room before they stared back at the clock. Five minutes to midnight on the Terran Military Clock.

**"TIME TO GO! HEAD 'EM UP! MOVE 'EM OUT!"** Ratchet said picking up younglings and a dog. Everyone in the room stood and began to move, half of them having no idea of where they were going but they were coming anyway. Lon as well as Smokey followed by a terribly amused and slightly aroused Hot Rod went with them.

"Where are we going, Smokey?" Lon asked as he went through the door to follow the herd to wherever the heck it was headed.

"I don't know. I just know I'm going," Smokey said as he exited.

Hot Rod followed enjoying the youngster's rather fine aft as they walked down the hallway to wait their turn at the elevator.

-0-At the Palace of the (Queen) (Pee) Bee

Prowl opened the door with a smirk which fell off his face like old stucco off the side of a house in a wind storm. Ratchet was standing in front of half the colony it would appear, a dazzling smile on his face. **"HI! WE'RE HERE!"** He shoved past Prowl entering the room with sparklings galore and a dog while the rest of their mob/gang/Fam/krewe followed . They nodded and spoke to Prowl as they entered until the room was filled with mechs of all manner. Since almost none of them had been to this apartment and since it was **WAY THE FRAG** out of their league both here and in every other dimension and plane of existence everywhere, nearly all of them stood around like a bunch of rubes looking 'at the great stuff'.

Optimus being Prime and the (Anointed)Leader of the(ir) People sat with a grin on his face and Spirit on his lap as the gaggle wandered in. Ratchet looked at him as he set sparklings down. "Optimus, did you know a bunch of geese are called a gaggle. A bunch of foxes are called a lurk while a bunch of crows are called a murder."

"Well, isn't that just trivia no one needs at the moment," Prowl said as he stood in the middle of his perfect living room with his arms crossed in front of his chassis. Every genitor in the room was snickering behind their optics as they watched chaos theory congeal in the middle of Prowl's living room.

"A gaggle of Autobots is called an exaltation of Autobots," Ratchet said.

The room stilled, then everyone nodded. "That's about right."

"I can see that." -everyone

"What do you think, Hot Rod? Kup?"

"Good description." -Hot Rod and Kup

It was at that moment that a siren began to call out signaling the end of the solemnities and the beginning of the fun. Prime stood, then walked to the door nearby with Spirit in his arms. Looking back, he grinned. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

They didn't.

-0-TBC July 20, 2014 **edited 8-4-24**

What indeed? :D

NOTE: If you find little bits of letters inside words its because my cursor floats without notice sometimes, the slagger. I don't know what it is but I try and catch them. I missed on. It said that Orion stood by the withenw instead of window. SIGH!


	109. Chapter 109

The Diego Diaries: **FESTIVAL! HURRAY!** (dd4 109)

-0-On the balcony of the Prime Residence, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They streamed out to take a place along the bannister that ran around the entire penthouse of the apartment. It was the top most site in the building and as such had panoramic views all around which were enhanced by every single outwardly facing wall composed of transparent steel. They stood along the length of the side facing the airfield and watched with amazement, those new to the experience as over one and a half million individuals gathered below to watch. On the other side millions more stood in a massive gathering, seemingly every ambulatory individual coming to watch the beauty and excitement that Sciences always granted to this, the end of the Festival of Primus. Rumor had it that Alor of Iacon had composed a new theme for the show. The anticipation and excitement was very great as they stood waiting.

Nearby as seen from above, the large group presenting the show was gathered with their stockpiles of shells and equipment to run a very new high tech show. Around the great area speakers would play the music Alor had indeed composed just for this moment as the show progressed allowing the intended mood to be realized by all who watched. Jetta who stood with Elita grinned at Prime. "Nice view."

"You should know," Optimus said with a grin.

He laughed, an altogether attractive thing, then nodded. "I do."

Big mechanisms, rough mechs who had thrown their lives into the Cause, the Wreckers and the protection of their people and culture glanced around murmuring among themselves that this was a nice perk of a terrible office. No one was jealous, everyone was proud, a few were surprised but in a pleased 'Prime deserves this' kind of way. The apartment had that effect on others.

Ask Soundwave.

Then the music began to play. It was soft, ambient almost, then began to form a melody, a platform of loveliness for the greatly anticipated show. The crowd noise stilled as everyone listened to the score created by Alor, the greatest musician and composer of their species.

Ever.

As they did, a spotlight hit the balcony illuminating Optimus who stood at the railing in a crowd of friends and family holding Rambler in his arms. A roar almost primal in its intensity arose and flowed outward as the crowds turned to look. It rolled like waves engulfing the city as Prime waved to all who looked. Then a rocket lifted and attention shifted. The spotlight went out as everyone looked upward.

A rocket spiraled upward, ever higher until it exploded in a blast that could be felt against their armor. A mass of copper light whirled in a tight ball, then exploded again. Silver spheres of roiling light flew out of the blast falling slowly as they churned brilliantly. Then images of Seekers, each representing clans present at the colony flew straight up out of the silver balls which exploded into shimmering light that streamed down onto the crowd before winking out.

The Seeker images flew upward weaving in and out of each other until they disappeared into space. Then a burst of light pinpointed each as they exploded, their light showering down onto the masses who roared their approval. Starscream watched it happen, his spark bursting with pride at the sight, that it should be the first image, that they were here safe and sound, all of it filled him with emotion. He felt light of spirit and prideful as he watched the sparkles shower down onto him and everyone else.

Five shells were shot upward, five shells that followed the spiraling trajectory that Seeker missiles traversed as they sought their targets. They reached apogee, then exploded. Hanging in the air were the emblems of every unit in the Autobot Armed Forces past and present, their symbols holding in space without wavering or falling. What the crowd didn't know was that Sciences was using a generator that could hold images in place, vast or small in a unifying field. It would be deployed in this show and become part of IntraComm's arsenal as well as having military applications for generating holographic images to use in battle or intelligence operations.

It was working amazingly well.

The images held, then the field generator let them go. The sparkles that formed showered down upon the crowds like heavy rain. The affect was beautiful to see especially from high up on the balcony at Prime's home.

Half a dozen small shells took off exploding several hundred feet above ground, each of them illuminating the emblems of all of the existing teams in the Autobot Adult Football League that had just finished season one. The noise was astounding as the crowd lent their support to the different teams illustrated. Then the images exploded into glyphs. When they coalesced, the crowd went wild. They said, "Season Two, Autobot Adult Football League begins September 1 on the Terran Military calendar with 12 teams. **BE THERE!**" Then they filtered down into the crowd to twinkle out.

They would be there.

It was quiet a moment as the beautiful haunting music began to swell. A huge shell flew upward, then exploded forming the image of the Basilica. Then it changed to show the inside. That narrowed down until the sarcophagus of the Seeker drone was visible. The crowd stilled a moment, then burst into a roar of approval. This was the individual mechanism that made their life on this planet possible. They showed his memory their gratitude.

The scene exploded into star bursts and flowers, crystal formations and incredibly complex geometric designs before winking out. It was quiet again but for the music that rolled among them like the waves on an ocean. They waited in anticipation, then more shells lifted off heading upward screaming into the sky. They began to burst illustrating scenes of their past year. There were refugees standing in lines exhausted and hopeful, children playing in the school yards, mechs working in steel mills. There were mechs and femmes walking through the city streets, humans on segways buzzing around who got a rousing cheer when they appeared. There were subadults working on their private planes at the civilian airfield, tourists from Earth looking out of their sealed buses at the sights around them and elders playing games in the courtyard of the Fortress. They got a rousing cheer as well.

More shells went upward, bursting loudly, the images coalescing reflecting the life of their colony since last Festival. The procession for the drone, the life at Aerie Hill, Starscream laughing with Optimus over a joke ... that received tremendous applause. Jetta and Bulkhead inspecting a weld at a city rising from nowhere, mini-cons delivering goods to businesses and campers in the Valles, shopkeepers sweeping the sidewalks in front of their businesses, showing goods and bagging items for customers, guild and crafts halls, stores and local outdoor fairs all were shown with many more sights. Actors creating shows, construction, businesses and workers at the Industrial City, they were given their just due. The images ended with that of sparklings playing, swimming, bowling at the Sports Centers in the various cities and tiny femmes looking at a book in the public library in Tyger Pax. All of it was shown, held in place by the field generator so that the tiny movies could be seen and enjoyed fully.

More shells joined the others as scenes of volunteers drilling at the Home Guard grounds, students sitting in University, some working in public works as others helped in the hospital showcased the lives of their most precious commodity, their people. The scenes of mechs and the odd femme shopping, playing with their children in the many parks and sports centers, teachers teaching, workers working, elders being elders ... all of it was shown. Then it flashed out to great and sustained applause.

Music as lyrical and beautiful as anything Alor had ever composed filled the interlude as Sciences worked through the logistics of their next fusillade. Prime glanced at those around him on the balcony and felt content. He was surrounded by friends and comrades, his children around him. Genitors, friends from his earliest youth and those he had acquired over a lifetime of travail, they were here to enjoy this moment too. He felt incredibly blessed as he did. Then more rockets launched.

They screamed upward, then exploded. Images of the Hu-An habitat appeared, their inhabitants going about their orns as ever. Hu-An working with skill, their agricultural excellence evident in the lush fields and towering trees of their domed enclosure filled the sky. Larc and her companions were there, sitting at meetings with the governing council, walking with purpose here and there as they contributed to the life of the city. A chant arose into the air and over the lines of communication from the crowd.

**"HU-AN! HU-AN! HU-AN!"**

A roar met that as the crowds watched their organic allies in the inky heavens about them.

More shells were sent up and images of the humans appeared. The families were there along with the soldiers. Even Trevor appeared with the troops of the N.E.S.T. habitat. The roar was enormous as the images changed to the emblem of their agreement, the N.E.S.T. Global and now Interplanetary Alliance. Images of General Morshower and Colonel Fulton appeared together, then morphed to Will Lennox, Niall Graham and Bobby Epps. They hung in the air, then changed to Optimus Prime down on one knee holding his servo out to a gaggle of human children. He was inside the Sciences Habitat on a visit when all of the children ran up to him. They were smiling upward, holding his digits as he smiled down at them. It was a beautiful image and the crowd's approval was astonishing. It held a moment, then changed into white doves that fluttered away, a symbol on Earth for peace.

More shells flew upward and burst illuminating scenes from the year. Santa Prime with his elves appeared, lines of excited infants standing before him. Football practices for the infants appeared as well with giant bots carefully explaining the rules to tots so small they seemed like ants to elephants. A scene of the Youngling Intermediate School band practicing, a new option just begun was stunning. No one had seen a band of any kind from their culture until now.

Thank Alor, their mentor

Infants walking to school, playing in the playgrounds around their housing towers, eating candy while sitting on swings in the parks, all of it was shown, then faded to be replaced with others. Then more shells went up, exploding inside the unifying field to show elders working on projects in the museums that illustrated endangered skills, playing games in the courtyard of the Fortress and in Vos Tower. There were scenes of elders chatting together while infants played, working in the libraries helping to recreate databases of home and culture and others helping in the schools serving food, listening to infants read and taking care of babies. Rainmaker, Silverclaw, Harrier, Starscream and Larc appeared, all of them looking resolute or laughing, going about their business for the good of the colony. Then those images faded.

The cheering didn't for a while.

It was still a moment as the music began to change. The Anthem of Cybertron began as a giant shell went upward to explode massively. Cybertron appeared with her moons, to slowly turn in the glory of her greatness during the pre-war orns. The crowd was hushed as they watched her rotate, slowly showing her glorious beauty as the body of Primus Himself greeted them. Then it morphed, swiftly transforming into His root mode as at last Primus smiled down upon His People. They looked at Him, their guardian, father, protector and hero. He had sacrificed His life for them to allow them to become great themselves. It wasn't lost on them that they had failed so mightily. He nodded to them, then faded away. There was a pensive sorrow in the crowd for a moment before the remnants coalesced forming another image altogether.

Mars appeared.

A brilliant representation of the planet flashed into view as around it the Supremes flew crisscrossing it swiftly. The scence narrowed to the presence of the giants, the Metro family and Fort Max. Standing beside his ada, Swan smiled, then waved at whoever was manning the camera. An enormous cheer went up for them. Then the scene faded, falling away until it was darkness again. Another shell went up, then exploded. The image of Earth and her moon appeared to enormous acclaim. Cities and oceans, the Embassy and the continents flashed past as a rotation was made of the planet. The scene changed to the forward bases, then the various camps and fortresses including Gliese 581 g before it faded again.

It was silent, the music stilling. Then the Anthem of the Primes began. The Autobrand appeared with the burst of a shell, hovering over them in its enigmatic glory. A roar went up as voices sang the words, declaring their faction forever. Then it faded. A single rocket went up, then burst. The Temple appeared, the priests going about their duties as it hovered over them. The view changed going inside to pause berfore the Matrix Flame, then the AllSpark and the Well of AllSparks. Everyone stilled, then bowed their helms in respect. A glyph appeared, then expanded into copper letters. It read, "Until next Festival, go in a good way. Until all are one." It hung a moment, then faded at last just as the music did.

No one moved, no one spoke, then a voice rang out. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" **

It was picked up and carried forward, millions of voices joining including those of the humans and Hu-An. The spotlight returned to illuminate Optimus and Prowl who stood beside him on the Residence balcony. The chant became a roar as it gathered in intensity and volume.

Everywhere around them, the humans watched as friends and strangers joined the chorus calling out to each other, to the pantheon and to their enemies their unity. They joined them raising their voices as overhead the night sky glimmered with stars and the lights of tech. When it finally died down, they would linger with the masses before at last heading for the Habitat for dinner. All around the colony, families and individuals, groups of friends and loners would break fast at last.

It was all good.

-0-TBC July 21, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

Until all are one.

**EASTER EGG:** Later that night, Wheeljack and Perceptor kicked back after a huge dinner. They clicked their glasses together, drank too much and made whoopie. It was a memorable orn. In more ways than one.


	110. Chapter 110

The Diego Diaries: After the Ball 1 (dd4 110)

-0-Sentience

His optics came online slowly. The ceiling overhead seemed familiar. His automatic systems designed to keep him running for the good of all even when he was heavily damaged flooded his system with the antidote to the unseemly amount of booze he had ingested the night before. He sat up slowly, then realized he wasn't where he was supposed to be. Looking around, he saw familiar furnishings where they were supposed to be.

Mostly.

Living room.

He was in the living room.

Standing up slowly, he turned in a circle checking the surroundings. Dishes and empty bottles were everywhere. A big stain was in the middle of the carpet. He frowned. Then he turned more before pausing in surprise. Leaning into the window slumped like a marionette who had their strings clipped, Roadbuster sat inertly in a booze-induced recharge. Ratchet grinned. "You're going to be fun to wake up."

He turned to walk to his end of the apartment and the berth where he was supposed to be. As he walked down the corridor, Ratchet paused to stare at the floor. Laying in recharge, a spread eagle Bumblebee was oblivious to his surroundings. Stepping over the little slagger after scanning him, Ratchet walked into his berth room. No one was there. Walking to the window, he stared downward with a smirk.

Ironhide was face down on the floor, an empty bottle in one servo, a Prowl dollie in the other. Ratchet tapped Ironhide's ped with his own, but he was out cold. Reaching around, Ratchet plugged into Ironhide's secondary medical/infusion port. Antidote mercifully flooded the big mech. He shifted, then looked up. "What the frag?" he murmured as he struggled to stand up. Accomplished at last, he turned to look at Ratchet. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Ratchet asked as he took the bottle from Ironhide's servo.

Ironhide thought back through the fog, then looked at the dollie in his servo. "I was putting Prowler in bed. I think." He looked at the dollie, then grinned. "Whoops."

Ratchet snorted, then turned leading the way to the other end of the apartment. Stepping over Bee, they walked to the first berth room, Sunspot's. Peering inside, they met his brilliant smile with those of their own. Lying on his berth, his dog with him, Sunspot waited for them to come in. Huddled beside them, his arm protectively around both, First Aid slept the sleep of the fiercely hammered.

"Hi, Ada ... Atar. Is it time to get up?" he asked sweetly.

"It is, Sunny Bunny," Ratchet said as he glanced at Ironhide. "That solves the problem of where First Aid is."

Ironhide stepped in lifting Aid's arm. Sunspot and Spot slipped out, then walked around the end of the berth. Pausing to stare up at his genitors, he smiled. "What do I do to help you?"

"Stand there like that a moment," Ratchet said as they both looked at him. "There. I feel better. What about you, Ironhide?"

"Reborn," Ironhide said with a grin. He reached down and picked up both carrying them out as they continued onward.

Entering Hero's room, they paused. She was standing beside a mech patting his servo. Looking up, she looked relieved. "Ada? This mech is sleeping. I can't get him to wake up. Can you help me?"

Ratchet plucked her up for Ironhide's servo, then turned to the mech. It was Cliffjumper of all mechs. "There's nothing you can do for this one, Hero," he said as he finished scanning the scrappy little loud mouth and deducing that though he might not like it, he would live. "He's a mini-con."

Smothering smirks and laughter, they continued onward leaving Cliff for later. Praxus was sitting on his berth waiting for them but he had no drunks of his own. Plucking him up to sit on Ironhide's servo, feeling mildly disappointed for Praxus, they continued onward. Entering Orion's room, they paused to look at the little mech and **his** drunk, Blurr. That swift pedded peril lay splayed out with two empty bottles by his helm. Orion who looked up from his little project smiled brilliantly. **"ADA! LOOK ME DOING!"**

Everyone peered down at his 'doing', then grinned. "That is very nice, Orion. I am sure Blurr will love it."

Orion who was dazzled by the approval stood up to bask a moment. Then he pointed downward. "I doing. I doing this," he said pointing to the oil paint kit that Sunstreaker had forgotten a few orns before when he came to paint a Wrecker tattoo onto Hero's tiny shoulder at her request. Orion had found it where it had been bumped under a couch, then brought it back to his room. Busy while others slept (the sleep of the damned) he had begun to paint a Wrecker tattoo himself.

On the side of Blurr's face.

In permanent, fast drying, oil based, highly specialized, detailing paint that Sunstreaker had Sciences make for him. No one else had it. It was proprietary and could withstand the full on blast of plasma weapons.

That kind.

They leaned over to peer at the spot where in brilliant red Orion had 'painted' an Autobrand. It was large, very large and very round. There were two big yellow splotches that were 'optics' and a big curved smiling shaped line for the mouth. He had begun to add dots of color everywhere around it by squeezing the entire contents of tubes onto his brush. Much was on the floor. Some of it ran down Blurr's neck. Here and there on his shoulder, arm and chassis were perfect imprints of Orion's servos where he had braced himself to reach a spot or kept himself from falling. They were multi-colored. He looked up at them with hopeful optics. "You like this? I doing it. I doing it for him. He comed here. Him falled down. I tried to help him. He sleeping." Orion looked at the big mech who had wandered in, fell on his face and was oblivious to the little kid who got out of his berth to walk to him. After yanking on his finials and tapping on Blurr's shuttered optics, Orion went back to bed. He would help him more in the morning.

When he came to sentience again, Orion considered the big mech sprawled on his floor. Remembering the paint kit he had stashed under his big boy bed, Orion decided to add a few embellishments to commemorate the orn. He looked at Blurr, then his widely grinning family. "I comed here to doing. I doing this," he said pointing at the paint job. "He need this," he said turning to show his shoulder with tattoos, both Wrecker and Mimi. "I putting this one," he said pointing to Mimi's image on his arm. "I putting it here. Mimi going here." He pointed to the other side of Blurr's face. "Who this?" he asked belatedly.

"Blurr." -Ratchet grinning

"Who?" -Orion listening

"Blurr. Bbb-lurrr." -R

"Boo?" -O

"Blurr. Blurr." -R

"Boop. Boo... Boop. Booper. Pooper." He grinned, then cackled. "Plooper."

"Blurr." -R

Orion looked at them, then defaulted. "Quack."

Ratchet stifling a guffaw the size of Poland nodded, then lifted the paint set and all the brushes to the other side of Blurr. "Here, my sweet baby. Let Mama help you."

Orion smiled like the sun, then hustled on his tiny peds to the other side. **"YOU WANT TO HELP ME!? I CAN HAVE YOU HELP ME! WE CAN DOING THIS!"**

Ratchet plucked Hero and Praxus, then set them on the ground. "Have at it, babies."

Three little infants looked up with brilliant smiles of great happiness as two adults looked down with identical expressions. Then they turned to 'have at it'.

"Come on, Ironhide," Ratchet said as he set Sunspot down to help them. "We have one more to go if memory serves me."

They turned and walked to Prowler's room. He was standing in his crib with a brilliant smile and sparkling chevron. Picking him up, checking his room for drunks, they turned to leave. Then they paused. Peds were sticking out of Prowler's slightly opened closet. Ratchet pulled the door back revealing a soused sleeping Hercy sprawled inside.

"Well, will wonders never cease," Ratchet said with a grin. He moved the door back, then walked out of the room with Ironhide in tow. "Let's police this barracks, soldier. Then we can bust the recruits."

Ironhide settled Prowler on the couch with a grin, then turned to the job at servo. Nearly everything but the permanent cutlery, glasses and dishes would be tossed down the disposal, a chute that served everyone in the tower. It was an opening behind a safety door next to the sink on the counter in the kitchen. One opened it, dropped things down and they fell all the way to the third sub basement where they were scanned for sparklings, heirlooms and old boy friends. Anything that was considered trash was washed, then moved into the ovens that turned it into ash utilized for a special process at Industrial Park City as well as heat for the tower and its many systems. In the end, there was nothing left but gray water which was filtered back to purity and the ash byproduct that was part of a steel making process.

Win-win. Again.

When all was neat and cleaned up with rags swabbing the decks and frowns delivered to the stain in the rug, Ratchet looked around. "Let's get Roadbuster up. Be ready to slag his aft."

Ironhide nodded, then braced himself. "I'm ready."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to the big lumpen pile by the window. Working out the logistics of a hitherto unknown (to anyone else) program that Ratchet had written to help friends (and himself) from back in the orn, he linked into Roadbuster's internals. Finding the section of his processor that controlled his sentience and would be the recipient of the antidote no matter which of the seven processes Ratchet possessed with which to deliver it, he sent it wi-fi.

Truly.

For a moment there was no movement, then Roadie's helm came up. Ratchet and Ironhide braced themselves for this, the fightingest mech they could think of. At least, the fightingest one in their apartment at the moment. He looked up at them as his processor rebooted. "Ratchet? What the frag happened?"

"Are you going to come out of your fog fighting?" Ratchet asked warily.

He considered that. "Nope."

Ratchet and Ironhide relaxed. "You came here and got hammered. We found you lying in the corner like a cast off rag dollie," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Everything I have hurts," he said as he looked at his servos.

"Give it a moment. Then go eat. Take Bee, Aid, Cliff and Hercy with ya," Ratchet said as he offered a servo, then planted himself as all medical personnel could. When that happened, even Optimus couldn't budge him.

Ask Ironhide.

He stood up, then nodded. "Where are they?"

"Let me revive them," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Roadie grinned slightly, then paused. "You have a stain in your carpet."

"It better not be vomit," Ratchet said with a frown. Then he turned to walk to Bee whose peds could be seen sticking out of the hallway nearby. Bending down, he administered a direct link up for the antidote through his input/output port because they were the fastest.

Bumblebee was a good son.

Entering the berth room of Sunspot, he did the same for First Aid. First Aid was sweet, good, an excellent if somewhat fussy physician and Bee's pre-bond. He stirred, then looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet? What is going on?"

"You passed out with Sunspot and his dog. I think Bee was trying to find you. He's on the floor somewhere," Ratchet said with a smile.

Aid sat up swiftly, then groaned. "We better go."

"Go and eat. Then sin no more." Ratchet grinned. "You can sin if you choose to but I want film."

First Aid chuckled as he stepped off the bed. "You are certifiable." Walking forward, he paused to hug Bee who was listing against the wall nearby. They chatted, then staggered out with a muttering Cliffjumper, a smirking Hercy and Roadbuster in tow.

It was quiet for a moment. Then they glanced at each other with a smile. "Blurr," they said together. Turning after pulling cameras from subspace, they walked back to Orion's berth room. The infants had pretty much covered Blurr with the specialized and had it been Cybertron, wildly expensive pigments. He had hand prints everywhere, a nose print from Praxus who had rubbed his nose with his servo, then tried to wipe it on Blurr's knee. He smiled at them with a blue nose assembly.

Polka dots, smiley faces, impressionistic attempts at the Autobrand, the Wrecker tattoo, sort of, and Mimi, kind of, covered him from helm to ped. He was a masterful work of mastery. Or so Ratchet and Ironhide would say forever. They took every conceivable picture of Blurr, of the sparklings who were covered with paint, of the paint covered sparklings with Blurr, of the wrecked paint kit, the floor and each other. "Thank you, Ironhide," as the big mech snapped Ratchet's aft while he was bent over taking snaps himself.

"You are welcome," Ironhide said smugly as he bent over to take a snap of Blurr's cod piece that had several tiny painted servo prints prints on it. Ratchet took a few of his own, covering Ironhide's aft with cinematic attention.

Scrapbooks don't make themselves.

"I think that's enough," Ratchet said. "What do you want to do? Drag him downstairs and put him on the curb for the waste patrol? Maybe carry him to Club Cybertron and set him up in the bar?"

"I think we need to consult Prime," Ironhide said as he put in the call.

Faster than was almost decent, Optimus Prime, moral center of his people (tm) appeared at their door step. Entering, he walked to the berth room to peer at the (old master) (spectacle) dappled mech lying on the floor in stuporous recharge. He grinned slightly. "Do you have pictures?"

"We do." Ironhide glanced at Prime. "We weren't born yesterday."

"Send me a set," Prime said as he smiled at the brilliantly happy, completely messy sparklings. "I think we need to put him somewhere that everyone can see so they can appreciate the effort of the infants. It might start a trend."

Ratchet and Ironhide who were staring at Blurr with critical optics nodded. "We thought so too. We needed the influence of the Matrix to help us come to the right conclusion. So we called you. We wanted to have his best interests represented."

Prime nodded as he grinned. "I can see that. I applaud you." He looked at them. "Shall we?" he asked.

Ratchet and Ironhide nodded as the front door opened. Ravel and Alor walked in, then to the berth room where everyone was. Looking at the mess and Blurr, they both looked at the adults with astonishment and then glee/**BWAAHAHA!** and disquiet/fear of divine wrath even though Prime was a party to The Abomination and still lived. "If you could watch the infants, we have to take out the trash," Ratchet said as Ironhide and Prime hefted the big mech up. They hoisted him onto Prime's shoulder in a fireman's carry, then all three turned to go to the door.

"Ratchet, what are you **doing?"** Ravel asked with horror.

"Celebrating art and athleticism at the same time, Ada. We'll be right back," Ratchet said as they walked out the door.

Alor and Ravel stared at them dumbfounded, then Alor looked at Ravel. "Could you manage, Ravie? I called Flint and his pal to come help you. I **HAVE** to see how this ends."

Ravel nodded. "Okay."

Alor departed. Moments later, Flint and his beau arrived. "What's up, Ravie?" he asked with a smile.

That was when three paint covered sparklings followed by a smiling little Seeker and his dog stepped into the room and answered that question for their great uncle.

-0-TBC July 22, 2014 **edited July 22 2014** (I added/subtracted some tiny bits to make it better. Just sayin') ;)

NOTES: Soused: Drunk. Souse: Drunk. One is the action part of the other. "That souse is sure soused." Thus endth the lesson(th)

Your welcome, English as a second language readers. And those who didn't grow up around my Temperance Union card carrying anti-booze grandparents. :D:D:D (I love you Grandma and Grandpa. Just saying.) :D:D:D


	111. Chapter 111

The Diego Diaries: La-Di-Da, Fraggers (dd4 111)

-0-In an elevator on the way to the lobby

They stood side-by-side in the elevator staring at the door with grins on their faces, Prime with Blurr, Ratchet and Ironhide. At the fifteenth floor, the door opened and two elderly mechs, their oldest son and two elderly femmes stepped on. They blinked at Prime, then bowed their helms in an old fashioned show of respect.

After all, he was just back from the Matrix don't you know?

He nodded in return, then stepped back to allow them room since Blurr's speckled aft took up some space. The door closed, then they all stood facing front, the elephant in the room unaddressed. Just about at ground floor, one of the elder mechs looked at Prime. "Nice weather for the sparkling races."

Prime nodded. "I think so. My sons will be racing."

The elderly mech nodded. "I am glad to hear it."

The elevator stopped at the lobby, the door opening immediately. Everyone paused, then Optimus nodded. "After you."

They paused, then bowed their helm. Stepping out, they were followed by their smirking grandson who was making sure they reached the card games at Vos Center in one piece.

After all, it was Hangover Orn, the unofficial name for the orn after Festival when fast breaking at the crack of midnight usually resulted in fragging, gagging and flagging. The Night Watch had an interesting night.

After they stepped out, Prime was followed by Ratchet and Ironhide. Walking across the enormous lobby nodding to surprised and bemused individuals here and there, they reached the street at last. Stepping out, they began to walk to the crossing which would take them across Metroplex Highway 1 or Metro 1 as it was called to the Club Cybertron side of the street.

Cars honked and some waved here and there as they walked along chatting together. Reaching the Club where a group of mechs were waiting outside with grins, they all entered the building.

Somewhere behind them hurrying as fast as his peds could fly, a belatedly informed Prowl sought to catch up with Alor who was burning up the sidewalk. They entered the club too.

-0-Inside

The bartender this shift was a nice college kid named Renolds. He was funny, smart and good at his job. Nothing much happened the morning after a big boozer. Hangover concoctions and light drinks were had by all. When The Leader Of Their People entered the bar with the owner of their rival establishment draped over his shoulder, he knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary morning. Renolds looked at the group walking to where he stood behind the big bar, then grinned. "What are you having, sir?" he asked without batting an optic.

Laughter filled the room, then Prime looked around. "A bar stool would be handy."

One nearly materialized out of thin air so Optimus gently set Blurr on it leaning his back against the bar. He snuffled. Everyone froze. He settled. Everyone relaxed. Optimus looked at the big mech, then glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide with a smile. "This is pretty."

"They were thorough. Under the leadership of Orion, the finished product was destined for greatness. After all, his older brother is a professional artist," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"Speaking of which," Optimus said as the twins walked into the bar.

Ratchet grinned. "I sent for my artistic adviser and my muscle mech just in case Blurr wakes up swinging."

Uproarious laughter greeted that as the mechs in the room gathered around. It was early so the usual crowd hadn't shown up yet. Most of the mechs present were friends, colleagues and drinking buddies from the old orns.

The twins paused, stared at Blurr for a moment without comment, then began to laugh. Loudly. "Oh frag," Sunstreaker said with a laugh. He looked down at Dawg and Bob who followed them nearly everywhere they went."What do you think?" They looked at him without comment. Sunstreaker turned back to Blurr. "Ada ... what the frag?"

"Actually, Sunny ... that's sort of appropriate for things at the moment. Remember when you came over to tag Hero for her Wrecker tat?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded. "It was perfect."

Ratchet nodded. "Well ... you seem to have forgotten your painting kit and Orion found it."

For a moment, Sunstreaker just stared at Ratchet as everyone in the room waited for his reaction. His artistic nature stretched to his gear. Having the studio had eased his high strung feelings about having his things nice and ready to roll. He looked at Ratchet, then Blurr who was sagging on the bar stool. Smirking slightly, he nodded. "Little mech has a style."

"Hero and Praxus helped. I think Sunspot did too. He passed out on the floor of Orion's room. Little mech thought he could help him," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "He's getting lessons when he's older. All of them," he said. "Did you take enough pictures?"

"We did," Ironhide said with a grin. "That'll teach him to pass out on the floor of my house. Little mech had our back."

Laughter greeted that as everyone turned to Blurr who listed in the chair. Optimus held him into place. "I think he looks good here. You ready to go?"

Ironhide nodded as Alor walked into the room. He paused between Optimus and Ironhide staring at Blurr with a huge grin. "Did my babies really do that?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"They're genius sparklings, Ironhide. Genius," Alor said as he stepped closer to check out the riot of insanity and color that covered Blurr from helm to ped. "I want pictures. Do you have a camera on you? I forgot mine."

"We have them," Ironhide said.

It was silent a moment, then Alor turned to Prime. "What do we do here? Hang him upside down by his peds? Prop him in a corner until he sobers up? What, Leader of The People?"

Prime snorted, then guffawed. "I was thinking it might be nice to give him a better perch. Maybe sit him at a table so he can be comfortable. I would hate for him to bump his helm on the floor."

"That's why you're Prime, Optimus. You're always thinking of your people's comfort," Ironhide said with a grin. Nodding to the twins, they moved forward lifting Blurr up. Carrying him to a table nearby, they sat him in a chair, then arranged his arms. He looked comfortable and if he fell, it would be forward onto the table top.

"What do you think? Maybe a beer for when he comes around? Nothing like incentives to make a mech move along in his sobriety," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I think maybe a hat. I wish I had a hat for him. You know ... to keep his helm warm in this, his hour of need," Smokescreen said as he and Dev sat at the next table eating a light breakfast after the hoo-hah of the night before.

Ratchet considered that, then looked at the bartender who was enjoying the moment maybe a little too much. "Do you have any towels? Light towels that I can sort of use?"

He nodded, then pulled several out from behind the bar. Alor moved closer to watch Ratchet, He blended the towels together with folds until he made the shape he wanted. Then he walked to Blurr and set it on his helm. "There. He has a turban now. I guarantee his helm won't get cold. Though ... he needs something else to complete the look."

"What?" Prime asked as he stared at Blurr with a grin.

"A crystal ball," Ratchet said as he rejoined Ironhide. A momentary internet search preceded the laughter that followed.

"I will make sure he gets one for Christmas Surprise," Optimus said as Ratchet took another snap. "I think our work here is finished."

"I think so too," Ratchet said as he looked at Ironhide and Alor. "Breakfast? My place?"

Alor nodded.

Prime glanced at Smokescreen and Devcon who nodded back, their smirks firmly in place. Then he looked at the group. "Class dismissed," he said as he turned to leave. He paused. Prowl who had been watching the proceedings without comment looked at Prime. "You alright?" Prime asked.

Prowl smirked, then shook his helm. "I can't count the infractions and derelictions of duty here. So I won't." He grinned. "Turbans are a good look for him."

Prime snorted, then grinned. "I thought so." He turned with Prowl and the others walking for the doorway and beyond. Smokescreen and Devcon who watched them go glanced at Blurr, then each other. "That will teach Blurr to prank Ratchet. Old mech never forgets."

Smokescreen nodded. "He got off light."

Dev nodded, then leaned back in his chair. "Do you want to call a medic to have him brought around now or do you want to finish breakfast?"

"It can wait until we finish," Smokescreen said with a grin. It did.

-0-In the bosom of love

"Really, Ratchet. That was a dirty trick you pulled on that youngling. You are such a bad influence on our leader," Ravel said as he rubbed Praxus dry. He had gotten his second scrubbing and a denaturing from paint remover, a special brand that they found in the kit that wouldn't damage his immature armor.

"Ada, you had to be there," Ratchet said as he rinsed off Orion. That little mech glistened and would do so more once Ironhide rubbed his little aft with infant armor lotion.

"He pranked you?" Alor asked as he stood nearby swaying gently with Prowler in his arms.

"He did, the slagger," Ratchet replied as he handed Orion to Ironhide. He was the last infant to be cleaned. "I have to get that mini-con firm to come in here and do the rugs. This is the last time we have half the Autobot Army over for a raver."

"I can't help it if I have charisma," Ironhide said before he was buried in laughter.

-0-Prime's Residence

"And that is why Blurr deserved what he got," Prime said as he finished the tale.

Prowl who was fixing breakfast for the family in the kitchen ... his turn ... paused, then grinned. "He's lucky Ratchet let him live. I hate pranks. Someone always gets hurt."

Prime nodded. "I agree but now and again, they can be funny. Its good for morale."

"Unless you're Blurr," Prowl said as he began to fill plates and glasses.

"Blurr is a big boy. He knows at some point Ratchet would even the score," Prime said as he rose to pick up plates for the table. "**BREAKFAST! COME AND GET IT!**" he said cheerfully.

They did.

-0-At Club Cybertron

A medic from Night/Day Watch Substation #4 walked in, then paused. Glancing at Smokescreen and Devcon who had joined his table after breakfast, he blinked. "What the frag happened to Blurr?"

"He got drunk and crashed in the berth room of a sparkling with a paint kit," Devcon said.

The medic snorted, then laughed aloud. "This is great. Does he need to be awakened?"

"He's hammered. If you can bring him around, we'll go from there," Dev said.

He nodded. Retrieving the proper medication from his kit, fixing it on Blurr's neck, he injected it. Then he stepped back to watch.

Blurr sat a moment lost in drunk land, then began to stir. He snorted, then sat up glancing around wildly. The fog began to lift so he sat a bit longer gathering himself. Looking to the side, he sat back in surprise. "Dev ... Smokey ... what ... where am I?" he asked.

"Club Cybertron. In the bar. I think we need to go now before the city wakes up. We have a detailer waiting for you at the Paint Box. They agreed to come in a bit early given the circumstances," Smokescreen said.

"Circumstances? What ..." He paused, then looked at his servos and arms. Leaning back with a jolt, he looked at his chassis, then stood staring down at his legs. He was still a moment, then felt his helm. There was something wrapped around it. He looked at Dev and Smokey, then stared in the direction that Smokescreen was pointing. He turned, then caught his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He stared at it a second, then shuddered. **"WHAT THE FRAG!?"** he bellowed.

It was certain among those present that Ratchet and Ironhide heard him in Apartment 24/25 in Tower 2 in the Mare Tranquilitatis.

-0-Moments later

They had led him out the door, across and down the street to The Paint Box where they slipped inside. He had taken his turban and made a tent which he pulled over himself. Unable to see where he was going he begged Dev and Smokescreen to lead him there. They did.

Entering, they paused. The detailer, Clovis himself glanced from one to the other, "I'm here. What's with him?"

Smokescreen jerked the shroud off exposing Blurr to scrutiny. Clovis who had detailed some of the greatest mechs in the history of their people blinked. "What the frag happened to you, Blurr? You look like someone's sparkling painted on you."

"Actually, Clo," Devcon said with a grin. "It's a funny story ..."

-0-Dai Atlas Dojo

Hercy sat with a cold one pressed against his fore helm. He felt like a battalion had camped in his helm and played banjos all night long. Ratchet had fixed him up before he left but he was still assimilating the code. So was everyone else. Kup who had managed to crawl home figuratively even as he bounced off walls to get there looked at him. "Where were you?"

"I think I spent the night on the floor of one of the youngling's closets in Ratchet's house," Hercy said as he took the plate of food items handed to him by Smokey. "Thanks, youngling."

Smokey nodded, then sat down beside a hung over Hot Rod. "What happened?" he asked with interest.

Hercy would tell him what he remembered. He wouldn't be able to detail much. He lost track after dancing around the room with Ratchet after downing a bottle of hard liquor apiece. Even Ironhide. He even thought he danced with that big mech but he didn't say so. Everyone knew that Ironhide only danced with Ratchet.

The loyal slagger.

-0-The Paint Box

"So that's why Ratchet dumped you in Club Cybertron," Clovis said as he prepared to lay down the fourth layer of primer. Given the extraordinary level of color in the pigments, he would have to put about fifteen or so primer coats down. It would take a while. "You're lucky to be alive."

Blurr snorted. "I know," he said with a laugh. "Ratchet passed it on to his kids."

Smokescreen and Devcon relaxing in chairs nearby watched the fun with grins and a cold one. "All in all, a good festival," Dev said as Smokescreen nodded. "Sparkling racing tonight."

Smokescreen nodded. "Maybe Blurr can get pay backs by racing those little kids."

"I wouldn't," Dev said with a chuckle. "Pay backs have a way of biting you in the aft. Just ask Spot over there," he said nodding at Blurr.

Smokescreen chuckled, then nodded. "Slagger is lucky to be alive."

Devcon merely nodded in agreement.

-0-TBC July 22, 2014 **edited July 23, 2014**


	112. Chapter 112

The Diego Diaries: Carnival 1 (dd4 112)

-0-Later that morning

Ratchet walked out of the hallway that led to the infant berth rooms after putting things to rights. They had cleared the bottles and trash away, wiped, dusted and replaced everything into the proper places. As he walked to the kitchen to drop the last bit of stuff down the chute, Ironhide walked into the apartment with Sunspot and Spot. "Looks good. About time," he said with a grin.

A stray bun booped off the top of his helm as Ironhide paused by the table. "Nice throw."

"I do better with heavy implements," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "What's on the agenda?"

"We're going to play sparkling bowling at the Sports Center, then swim. We have the orn off until about 1800 on the clock when we're due at the race tracks for the sparkling racing," Ironhide said as he sat down in his chair.

"Who is going from this crew?" Ratchet asked as he gathered datapads together, then subspaced them for later.

Sunspot for sure, right?" Ironhide asked his son who was leaning against his leg. He smiled brilliantly as he nodded. Ratchet smiled right back. "I think all of them but Prowler. I already signed them up."

"Good. We can eat before we go. I have some stuff to do at the office. Take care of them. I will try not to be too long but it has to get done. Paperwork as they say. Feed them lunch and I'll try and get back for dinner." Ratchet looked around, mentally counted the youngin's, then walked to the door. "Sunspot, keep your old mech sober," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he left.

They both stared at the door, then each other. "You have to stay sober, Atar," Sunspot said with due diligence.

Ironhide snorted. "Okay," he said with a grin. He pulled his son onto his lap, set a program to listen for the others who were playing in Orion's room including Prowler. Sunspot and Ironhide watched cartoons, something they always did together on the weekend.

-0-At the office

Ratchet sat at his desk swiftly going through the piles of data on top. It was quiet in the hospital tower as most of the staff who made it a swinging place most of the time were off for the weekend pending disaster. As he sat, he heard a rap on the door. Looking up, he grinned. "Hey. Shiny."

Blurr who stood in the doorway nodded. "Finally." He grinned, then walked inside to flop his powerful lanky body on the couch.

"How many primer coats?" Ratchet asked.

"Fifteen of the good stuff," Blurr replied.

Ratchet reached into his desk pulling out a box of candy. Taking some, he tossed the rest to the big mech with the big grin. "Eat up. Candy cures all. Besides, Orion was well on his way when we found you passed out on the floor." He leaned in closer. "Imagine when you passed out if you had done so onto his bed. Consider the possibilities."

Blurr paused a moment, glancing at Ratchet. "I hadn't."

"I noticed," Ratchet replied.

They sat companionably for a moment, then Blurr rose. He walked to the door, then paused. "I'm keeping the candy," he said with a grin.

"They usually do," Ratchet replied. Burr snorted, then walked out of the office. He watched the big mech leave, then turned back to his work. He had mountains to move before dinner.

-0-Around the colony

Astrotrain sat on a large box waiting for Sky Dive. That mech was getting some work done on his navigation systems, routine maintenance that had to be finished before he could fly missions and routine transports again. He, himself was in good shape even after his wounding and the resultant near death experience. The two were a 'thing'. Both of them were hard headed fly boys who had a lot in common. They had fallen in together early on and stayed that way. It was good living here he thought as he waited. Everything that mattered he had found here.

Nearby laughing together, Xantium was talking to Grimlock about something they were doing together. Swoop sat on Kappa's shoulder watching them both. It was homely and spark warming, something he hadn't felt since he was a youngling with his genitors. He wished they were here, his parents. It would have been wonderful for them to live here and have a better life than they had endured. They had accepted the misery of their existence, transferring to their son all that they had hoped and dreamed.

He sat waiting, thinking about his genitors as the clock crept ever closer to the evening he and Sky Dive would spend at the races.

-0-Elsewhere

Bulkhead watched as Tyro bathed their son in a silver pail that would bear his name when they gave it back. When he was too big for it, they would bring it back and the hospital would engrave "Rekker" on the side for others to know about him. Hero's name was inscribed on this pail but he didn't know the others. The colony had a lot of babies now. The chat around the colony was that the one with Orion on it was the brass ring of pails. It was the original one that began the tradition.

"You do that really great," Bulkhead said as he held the towel. "He's so small."

"He is but he'll be a big mech just like you some orn, Bulkhead," Tyro said as he dribbled water over the baby. He smiled at them. They froze in surprise, then smiled back. "What a pretty baby, Bulkhead. He smiled at us."

"He did," Bulkhead said with great emotion. "What a great little mech. He's a great little mech, Ty."

"He is. We have to take care of him really well," Tyro said as he laid the infant on Bulk's towel covered hands. Gently rubbing him dry, they looked at him.

"What now, Ty?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uh ... I don't know, Bulkhead. Let's sit down and look at him," Tyro said.

"Sounds great," Bulk said as he turned carefully and walked to the living room couch nearby. They both sat and stared at the baby. He stared back. They would sit there a long time.

-0-Aerie Hill

"Use the good stuff, Sky," Starscream said. "I want them to sparkle."

Sky Warp smirked. "Help me, slagger."

Starscream put down his datapad, then scooped up Pip. "Time for a shine. If you're going to be racing tonight I want you to glow in the dark."

Pip screeched with laughter as he wiggled in his ada's lap. He would shine in the end but the race to get him there would be spectacular.

-0-At the house once again

Ratchet wandered in again, pausing for a moment. Everyone was at the table eating dinner with Ironhide presiding. "Don't you all look homey."

"Sit down, Ratchet. We have races to go to today," Ironhide said as he pulled out a chair.

Ratchet joined them, noting that the 'cuisine' was the usual first orn of weekend fare ... corn dogs, pudding, waffles, hot wings and fish sticks. The smell alone was enough to curdle milk. Ratchet grinned. "Looks good."

"We had a vote. Food lost," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

Orion who held a half eaten waffle in his servos smiled brightly. **"ADA! GOOD THIS! YOU TOO?"**

"How can I say no?" Ratchet said smirking at his son. "I would **like to...**"

Ironhide snorted. Then he reached for a beer off the counter. "Here. This will kill everything."

"Thanks, Ironhide. The next time you make fun of my cooking I'm going to punch your face," Ratchet said.

**"ADA! ME RACING! I GO TO RUNNING?!"** Orion asked.

"That's what I hear," Ratchet replied. "This is going to be good."

"Bring your camera." Ironhide grinned. "I think we have some winners sitting here. Might have to make a new shelf to hold all the trophies and badges."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm still waiting for the spice rack, Ironhide."

It was amazing how fast the subject was changed.

-0-At the hint of dusk

Ratchet followed Ironhide who carried the smallest infants in his hold as Ratchet carried Sunspot. They had begun the trek through the subway system to the race tracks far away. Thousands were going there, some of them with infants in arms as they headed for the first infant races held since before the Fall. Racing was a passion and religion among their kind, an understandable thing. That it was built into the younglings early on was also part and parcel of who they were as a species.

Alor and Blackjack, Ravel and Tie Down as well as Flint trekked with them as they headed for the slowest shortest high speed races in the history of Mars. All day long, friends and family had stopped by to chat, have a drink, share their tales of woe from the drunkfest the night before and to get the details on what 'really' happened to Blurr. Oddball food and drinks piled up as half the Autobot Army and their civilian friends paused to blab a while.

Now they had gathered their troops and headed out to muster at the tracks. Prime had gone earlier with his family and would hold seats for them. It was expected that the stadium would fill up reasonably fast. It would probably take a Prime to keep seats open.

-0-In the broadcast booth

Jazz and Blaster sat in the booth getting the broadcast ready. Revet and 'Vette were in the crowd waiting for 'Vette's group to be called. Every infant entered was given a group within which to race. They would be called to come out and their races would be played on the giant jumbotron for all to see as well. This was also being aired on Earth through the MCA downlink. An added special feature to this would be the inclusion of the human children who were staying here. They would race with comparable sized Cybertronian infants.

It was going to be epic.

They arrived at the track, then in the midst of a big crowd slowly made their way to the tunnels that would take them to the particular section where they would find their seats with the mechs and femmes already there. When they finally arrived in the row where Prime, Prowl and their families were waiting everyone was ready to rumble.

"What took you so long, loser?" Prowl asked.

"We have more kids," Ratchet said. He grinned. "More than you."

"Loaners, Ratchet. They're all loaners," Prowl said as everyone moved to take their seat.

All around the great stadium on both sides of the main track, the stands were filling up. By the time the last seat was taken, there would be half a million individuals in all. The arrangements were organized and there would be time for the infants to make it to the special track in the middle of the field for the littlest kids and the regular track for the older ones. Older infants would take a lap. The smaller ones would run about 100 yards at the most in a straight line.

Music played over the speaker system as the giant crowd waited. A call was made for the sub sub adults that would begin with one lap around the track. No one would be held over anyone else. They would all get the same nice medal badge. They were playing by 'Kip Rules' for the night. When the first call for infants was made, the crowd began to settle. Adults walked forward, then placed their babies in a pick up truck that was there for this purpose. When it was filled, another took its place. Three truck loads later, they were gathered with the officials who organized them into groups of five. As that happened, the Anthem of the Primes was played, everyone stood and bowed to Prime, then sat again.

**LET'S GO! LET'S GO! HEY! LET'S GO!** -mini-con chant, the impatient slaggers

It was going to be simple. They would line up, the lights signal the start and the race would be on. Since all but three of the infants were pre-transformational, they would have to run. It was kept simple with the focus being participation and inclusion. When the first five infants lined up, all members of the Youngling Intermediate School, the crowd was silent.

Red light.

Amber light.

Green light.

They were off. Given their age, their small stature and the chutzpah it took to do this in front of half a million individuals, they were amazing. They ran down their lanes heading for the finish line, then crossed it one after another. Cheers were had, badges were granted and happy infants waited to be taken back to their families by pick up truck.

The families watching cheered and laughed. As the races continued, the racers began to get smaller and smaller. Tiny racers were coming up so Ironhide and Prowl stood up to take the infants to the track. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did as well for Kaon and the twinnies. When the trucks drove up, they put the sparklings in the bed and watched as they drove across the track to the center. Prowl glanced at Ironhide. "Do you think they need us over there?"

Ironhide thought a moment. "What could possibly go wrong?" he asked.

They stared at the receding trucks, then each other. "Let's go," Prowl said as he walked to the stairs. Both of them were followed by the twins.

-0-TBC July 23, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**


	113. Chapter 113

The Diego Diaries: **RACES HO! **(dd4 113)

-0-At the staging area on the track

Roto stood with a herd of sparklings gathered around him and Terradive as they waited for their 'class' to come up in the racing. He was grinning from audial to audial as he watched the infants run as fast as they could go on their little peds. Most of them really got the concept and played games like this at recess times. How the littlest infants would do was anyone's guess. Level 1's were coming up first.

The Autobot City Unified Public School District which encompassed the entirety of the colony was multi-level, based on skills with age a consideration but not the only one. Rambler was younger than anyone else in the Intermediate School but he was placed there as a provisional student because he was advanced in his ability to learn. A provisional student was a youngling who was placed out of their age group on conditions. The main one besides having the ability to learn at that level was their socialization. If they weren't able to handle being around older or younger individuals, they were returned to their own age level with specialized programs to meet their advanced or not intellectual abilities. Given the number of illiterate and/or damaged children they served, many were the individuals who weren't at the level their ages might dictate.

Seeker trine anyone?

Terradive and Roto stood together holding Mimi and Olo as they watched Sunspot, Comet, Spirit, T-bar, Silverbow the tiny Seeker trine and Bobby Epps Junior line up at the starting line in the last race of their age and level. Given that he was the first human child to join the races, it brought the crowd to their peds with a roar. Bobby Epps paused, then waved to the masses who began to stomp their approval.

"This younglin' is the oldest son of one of our N.E.S.T. soldiers, Bobby Epps. He's a fine soldier. We both have been on missions with him and his kids are great. Bobby Junior here is goin' to race with 1st level Youngling Day students. This is going to be great. I don't know how fast they are at this age but we usually wipe up the floor in a foot race with humans," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"I know. Even when the shooting starts, you would think they could run faster," Blaster said with a grin.

All over Earth there was grinning going on too. That and **OMG**-ing.

They gathered at the line, got on their mark and waited for the lights to change. When they did, the Cybertronian kids were off the mark like rockets. Bobby Epps took off too, gamely trying to catch up with them. About halfway to the finish line, the others looked over their shoulders. Then they stopped. Staring at Bobby Epps down track, they looked at each other. Then Sunspot ran back to him stopping before the human child. He slowed, then looked up at Sunspot who was taller by a head or more. Sunny turned, then hunched down. Bobby Epps scrambled onto his back, then Sunspot began to run again.

The others watched with smiles as Sunspot caught up with the human clinging to him. Sunspot passed them as they waited, then began to run too. Together in a straight line, they crossed the finish as one.

The place went insane.

Everywhere.

Earth, the forward bases, out in the camps and fortresses in the boonies here and there ... everyone went nuts.

Ironhide who was standing beside Prowl felt his optics water. He glanced at Prowl who looked the same way. :Do you feel it?:

Prowl nodded. :This we will defend:

Ironhide nodded. :I hear ya:

Bobby Epps climbed down, then they huddled together, all of the youngsters. **:HUT! HUT! GO, MARS! GO, EARTH!:** they shouted to each other the way they did in their games when the human children played too which was almost all the time. Then they turned to notice the intense approval of the crowd. They were astonished.

-0-Around the solar system

...Charon Forward Base Rec Room, skeleton staff due to rotate out

"That little Seeker is a sweet thing."

"I see that. All of the younglings are. That human youngling ... looks squishy but he's game. He kept going even when he was left in the dust."

"Yeah. I like his atar. Straight up soldier. He raised a good little mech."

All present nodded in agreement.

-0-From Andalusia to Zanzibar

"I like this" in all the manner and languages of the Pageant That Was Humanity Everywhere (tm).

-0-At the track

They had gathered to one side as younglings ran. They had run like the wind, always showing the sportsmanship that they were trained to have at home and in school. It was beautiful and soon it was time for the peewee sized. Trucks drove the older younglings back around the edges of the stadiums where ultra proud genitors glommed them.

Roto looked down, then at Terradive. "You ready for this?"

"No."

"Neither am I," Roto said with a chuckle.

The announcer suggested the race. "We are going to have the pre-level infants now. They are grouped by glyph according to their educational plan so they will be small or large, older or younger, but they are all good friends and companions. First up, the smallest. The two little girls are twins."

In the stands watching with laser optics, Sunstreaker and his trinemates watched as their tiny girls walked to the line servo in servo with three other tiny bits. Roto bent down to explain, then point down to the finish line where Neo and Laret along with three other aides had positioned themselves to help orient the babies. They listened, looked and nodded. Walking to the line, they stood together in a bunch. Roto helped them find their place while the crowd laughed, then settled down quietly so the infants could concentrate. Roto stepped back as Uraya walked back to Iacon. He moved back to show her where to stand again, then stepped back. Iacon returned to Uraya to stand.

Sunstreaker felt his spark fly free of his body. Everyone was watching and loving on his daughters. He also made a note to explain how races start. It grew silent.

Roto who had given up knelt and counted. Then he said, **"GO!"**

They looked at him, then the line, then each other, then began to hesitatantly run forward. Neo and Laret who were calling to them got them on track so they began to run as fast as they could. It would take a while for the tiny bits to reach them down 100 yards of track. They managed as they should until about half way when a couple paused to stare around at the crowd. One who was running stopped to look back at the others, then walk back calling and gesturing to them to come. They did.

Uraya and Iacon ran together looking all around as they did. Because they did they meandered back and forth but were plucky in their effort to go see Laret and Neo. Holding servos until halfway, Uraya let go and poured on the gas. Iacon who smiled, turned on the power as well. They passed the others drawing them in and the race was on. Half a dozen little bits ran as fast as their tiny legs and peds could take them but Uraya finished first with Iacon right behind her.

Sunstreaker nearly had a stroke.

Miler and Kestrel stood side-by-side with tears in their optics as they jumped up and down in place. Everyone of the grand genitors and Appa Ratchet were beside themselves. Blackjack turned to Prime and slapped him on the back. "Those little femmes are amazing."

"They are," Prime said with pride. All of the family's smallest imps were coming up and it could only get better.

Neo and Laret knelt gathering the babies into their arms like hens with chicks. Hugs and kisses abounded, then badges on ribbons were hung around their necks like the big kids. Their image was taken, then they were led to the side to await the others.

On the starting line, more infants were lined up and they ran like the wind now that they knew what they were supposed to do. Big infants and small ones included Seeker hatchlings who were surprisingly fast. Pip, Dart, Flit, a femme hatchling named Glory because she was and three others lined up together, their little wings fluttering with excitement as they hugged themselves and everyone else in their excitement. Rainmaker himself was there to get them organized, then wait to coax them at the finish line. It was a terribly amusing sight for the greatest of Seekerkin kneeling to talk to excited infants about running in a straight line. When he was sure they were up to it, he turned to walk down to the finish line. Every Seeker infant followed him. Only laughter made him look back and down.

With a roar of laughter, he turned and herded them back enlisting Roto and Laret to help. He turned to hurry to the finish line where he knelt. Nodding to Laret, she began the countdown. **"GO!"** she cried and they did.

Like a flock of quails looking for their mother, seven babies ran like the wind. On a slow but feisty day.

Like that.

Wings fluttered, gigantic smiles were smiled, little peds pounded the ground as they ran toward 'Appa' Rainmaker with all they had. The crowd rose to their peds as they covered the ground, none of them taking their optics off the figure before them. Every Seeker in the stadium and those watching everywhere were jumping up and down.

Starscream howled, then jumped up and down as his infants ran. Sky Warp who was holding his son who was 'still too young for school, Starscream and don't give me slag because I can remember what you did' howled with him. Thundercracker was too overcome to move. His children were racing in front of the colony and everyone was screaming for their success. All of the slights, disappointments and rage at the system during the course of his life fled his spark at that moment of sublime delight. His infants were exceling and he felt freer at that moment than any other. If the burdens returned, they would be cushioned with possibilities. That they would be there for his sons was all he needed right now. He then screamed along with everyone else in the stadium.

They crossed the line and clambered all over Rainmaker who hugged and kissed them. He was ecstatic at the moment as the beauty of their future crowded him on all sides. With great care he stood up, then raised his fists into the air. He cried out his pleasure, his wings fluttering to add counterpoint as all around them the Seekers present echoed it. The crowd roared with him and continued as tiny Seekers with immature wings received their badges. They walked off with Rainmaker to wait out their division.

Happy times.

Roto looked at the next group, then grinned. "Let's go."

Praxus, Olo, Mimi, Miracle, Bleu and three other imps walked to the line and were placed. Pointing down the track, he told them to run to Neo and Laret. Three did and they were brought back to wait. Moving to the side, Roto grinned. **"GO!"** he called.

They go-ed.

Running fast, running comically, they headed out to where Laret and Neo stood waving. As they did, Orion in his excitement decided to run too. He took off and got a bit of a headstart before Roto grabbed him. Hilarity abounded as the crowd applauded his initiative, Ironhide squirmed slightly and Prowl laughed out loud. About halfway down the track, the infants noticed the crowd. They slowed, then stopped to look around. Bleu pannicked, then turned to run back to Roto who picked him up, then walked slowly behind the infants toward the line.

The infants looked up at Roto, then turned to follow him, Mimi and Olo skipping together as they went. They didn't have a clue. But they exuded lethal levels of cuteness. They all meandered over the line, accepted their badges with enormous happiness and were led off by Laret as Roto jogged back for the next group. He paused before them, then looked down with a grin. "You ready?"

They all nodded.

"You ready to run to Amma Neo and Amma Laret?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. Let's line up." Roto turned, then led the group to the line to get ready. Kaon, Orion, Kelpie, Minx who was new and tall for a sweet little mech, Tee-O, Thimble who was also new and Han lined up to go. Annabelle Lennox and the two youngest Epps infants joined them. Roto looked at them, then glanced at Ironhide standing nearby. Also standing nearby unnoticed until now was Revo.

Roto grinned. "This is going to be good. I hope."

-0-TBC July 24, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**


	114. Chapter 114

I found this and have included it because its intriguing and oddly related to the story. More to come later.

I would post the links but they don't take here. This one came from the story rotation on msn dot com:

For the past four months, a team of researchers have been living in a mockup Mars habitat on a Hawaiian volcano practicing isolated living on the Red Planet.

CAPE CANAVERAL, Fla. July 24 (Reuters) - For the past four months, a team of researchers have been living in a mockup Mars habitat on a Hawaiian volcano practicing isolated living on the Red Planet.

For the most part, expedition leader Casey Stedman and his five crewmates have stayed inside their 1,000-square foot (93-square meter) solar-powered dome, venturing out only for simulated spacewalks and doing so only when fully attired in mock spacesuits.

"I haven't seen a tree, smelled the rain, heard a bird, or felt wind on my skin in four months," Stedman wrote in a blog on Instagram. Stedman is a U.S. Air Force Reserve officer, graduate student at Embry-Riddle Aeronautical University Worldwide.

"We are simulating a long-duration mission on Mars, with a focus on crew psychology in isolation," the crew said during an online interview with Reddit on Sunday.

Crewmembers, who include a NASA chemical engineer and a neuropsychologist at the Fort Wayne Neurological Center in Indiana, have been isolated from direct human contact and have been eating dehydrated and shelf-stabilized foods.

"We've basically been subsisting on mush. Flavorful mush, but mush nonetheless," crewmember Ross Lockwood wrote on Instagram. Lockwood is finishing a doctorate in physics at the University of Alberta.

The habitat, which is outfitted with waterless composting toilets, is basically self-sustaining except for a water resupply and wastewater recovery every two- to three weeks.

Communications with the outside world have been time-delayed to match the 20-minute travel time of radio waves passing between Earth and Mars.

In addition to a battery of daily psychological surveys, the researchers tend to science projects and other studies, including expeditions outside the habitat to scout Mars-like features on Hawaii's Mauna Loa volcano. The landscape is similar to a region on Mars known as Tharsis.

For fun, there are movies, board games and exercise, Lockwood told Reddit.

"We don't have a lot of spare time, but I count work as part of the fun as well. Planning EVAs (spacewalks), preparing food, even chores - these are all enjoyable activities," he said.

The operational part of the Hawaii Space Exploration Analog and Simulation mission, known as Hi-SEAS 2, wraps up on Friday, but it will take months to synthesize all the findings.

The point of the project is to create guidelines for future missions to Mars, the long-term goal of the U.S. human space program.

"Hopefully, when we send humans to Mars, we will have done enough missions like HI-SEAS that we'll remember to bring the really important stuff, like extra toilet paper," mission support team member Gary Strawn said on Reddit.

The simulation, which is funded by NASA and overseen by the University of Hawaii, began on March 28.

(Editing by Bernard Orr)

This one tickles me. I already have a plan in place to keep it a planet for this story.

Cosmic Mascarade: Planet isn't even a planet:

WASHINGTON (AP) — A new study says a planet outside our solar system thought to be in the so-called Goldilocks zone is not even a real planet, but a cosmic masquerade.

Four years ago, scientists proclaimed they found what could be the first planet outside our solar system in the habitable zone around its star — not too hot and not too cold for life. Now, other researchers have shown that what was found, Gliese 581 g, wasn't a planet.

Pennsylvania State University astronomer Paul Robertson said in a study published Thursday by the journal Science that what astronomers thought were two planets there turned out to be just magnetic outbursts from the local star. Three outside experts agreed.

There are still about 20 other planets in the habitable Goldilocks zone.

ME: More to come. Hugs!


	115. Chapter 115

The Diego Diaries: Races, Baby! Races! (dd4 115)

-0-At the Autobot City Municipal Race Track, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Roto looked at the tiny mob left to run even as he helped line up Pre-Level groups C and D. Then he paused to look at Terradive who was helping get Kelpie in line. "Terri."

Terradive straightened. "What?"

"Sunspot went back for an organic. He carried an organic on his back over the finish line."

Terradive was silent a moment, then he smiled. "Frag! He did!"

Roto grinned, then shook his helm. "Frag," he whispered, then looked down. Kaon was grinning up at him. "You ready to run to Amma Neo, baby?"

He nodded.

"Good," Roto said. "I think I might join you." He looked at the referee who was watching with a grin. Then he nodded.

They stood on the line, Orion at one end, Han at the other. Then the word 'go!' was shouted out. Orion go-ed. So did Han. Kaon and the others watched them, then with varying degrees of fast began to run after them. It was hilariously cute, little tykes running on their tiny peds down the seemingly endless expanse of 100 yards. They ran in a bunch, Kaon, Kelpie and Minx. The others, Thimble and Tee-O ran with Annabelle Lennox and the two Epps kids who got a rousing ovation when they joined the line up. Even though they were older, they weren't taller. The sparklings even at their age were taller than the human children who ranged from five to eleven.

They hustled down the track trying to catch up with Orion and Han who were ahead, their optics focused on Amma Neo and Amma Laret who were jumping up and down at the end of the raceway waving their arms and shouting encouragement. Annabelle and the Epps kids were faster than the sparklings but they didn't pass up Tee-O and Thimble who were running fast but were smaller than the others. Micro mini-cons, their tiny legs were game but their stride was doing them in.

Annabelle Lennox stopped to stare at the two tykes running as fast as they could. When the infants reached them, she took a servo in each hand, then turned to run. The Epps kids slowing, turned, then took the other servo. They ran in a line only as fast as the two smiling babies. The crowd roared at the show of solidarity and good sportsmanship. So did the humans. The cameras lingered on the Lennox and Epps families and their back slapping joy.

Han and Orion ran with abandon making good time for tiny legs. As they pulled even, they glanced at each other. Incentive is a good thing. Sometimes. They began to run even faster. The roar of the crowd faded in their processors as the idea of beating the other took over. At the halfway mark they were leaving the pack behind. With little legs pumping and arms swinging, they motored onward. It was becoming a horse race.

"Look at him! That's my grand sparkling!" Alor yelled to everyone around him. **"THAT'S MY BABY BOY!"**

As they left the halfway point no one else was close. As they focused on the line they lost track of where they were. It was inevitable that they would come together in a bump. They did. They booped each other, then staggered. Han went down on his face while Orion landed on his hands and knee assemblies. An abrupt shout from the crowds dampened the roar that had animated the entire race thus far. Everyone rose to watch as the two staggered up. Orion stood, then glanced at Han who was rubbing his servos together.

He looked at the little mechs's servos in the instant sympathy small children can have for one another. Reaching out, he brushed one of them. Han glared at him. **"YOU BAD!"**

Orion blinked, then frowned. **"YOU BAD! I GOOD!" **Then he turned to run.

Han took off after him feeling great offense for the fall which was the fault of both of them but since they were infants, logic wasn't a strong suit. He chased after Orion and came up next to him, the two flying (for shorties) down the track. He came close by and bumped Orion. They both went flying. Han landed on his face again and rolled. Orion hit the ground, then rolled twice. For a moment they lay still, then both sat up glaring at each other.

"Oh frag," Ironhide said as he stood behind the starting line watching. Prowl didn't say a word but stared at them with concern. It was the same look Revo had on his face as he moved to stand beside the two.

Orion stood up, brushed himself off, then walked to Han who was getting up. He shoved Han who staggered. Han frowned, then glared at Orion. He shoved him back. That was when Annabelle Lennox arrived. She had left the others behind as she ran to help Orion and Han. She stopped, then looked at them. :Are you okay?:

They looked at her, then both pointed at the other. **:HE BAD!:**

Annabelle looked at the finish line where Neo and Laret were standing paralyzed with ennui. :Look. The finish line. I'll race you: she said pointing to the two femmes.

They looked at the femmes, then Annabelle, then each other. Orion turned to run, his little butt flying down the track as the pack began to reach them. Han looked at him, then ran after. Annabelle waited for the others, then took their servos. They began to run onward as the crowd lost its shit.

The roar was enormous as the crazy little group ran down the raceway. As fast as they could, they flew onward. Han caught up with Orion. He came close, then slapped at him. He missed but it was noticed. A pause, then a roar of laughter greeted that ineffectual move. Orion swung back at Han but missed him. They continued onward as the finish line came ever closer.

In the stands, two sets of family stood riveted in place as they watched their infants make a spectacle of themselves in front of two entire planets. They were motoring onward toward the finish and as they did both sets prayed to Primus they would make it without spilling energon. Closer and closer they came, then they collided again.

It wasn't on purpose.

It was an accident and everyone could see it was.

They bobbled onward, then came together at the shoulder. They ricocheted off each other to fly away. Rolling, they lay flat for a moment, then sat up. As they did, the first group passed them, then a concerned Annabelle Lennox. She let go of Thimble, then walked to Han to help him up. When he was standing, she walked to Orion who she loved and played with. He himself **LOVED** her and had actually gone to N.E.S.T. HQ with her to give something to the Officer of the Day...

...At an airlock in the N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked inside after being dropped off by a 'cab'. Transport was available at street level by those who wanted it or didn't want to transform themselves. Most of the passengers were infants or elderly. Until the subway extension to the N.E.S.T HQ was finished, ground transport was the way most came and went to that habitat. Annabelle Lennox walked into the airlock with Orion waiting for the green light to let her know she was okay.

She was seven years old but had lived on Mars off and on most of her life. Even as she said that she would deliver the data packet to the HQ, even as she said she would be fine, she was followed. Orion was at the Sciences Habitat with Ratchet at that time. 'Uncle Ratchet' was going over a protocol with the inhabitants about the environmental suits that pertained to a new upgrade and Orion was with him. He was happy to be anywhere and hanging out with the humans in their domain was fun.

"Can Orion go with me, Uncle Ratchet?" she had asked.

Ratchet looked at her, at Sarah Lennox, at Orion, then grinned. "Sure."

As she got into a cab with Orion, she didn't notice that Ratchet was following along with Sarah Lennox and Lonnie Epps on a segway. They made it fine and would return as well. But they would do it under the wary optics/eyeballs of their ada/mother.

They walked in when the green light blinked, saying hello to all the surprised inhabitants. For Annabelle Lennox, this was normal. For the soldiers and civilians who lived and worked in the habitat, this was unusual. They could visit the children in their schools. They saw them everywhere but up close face time was rare.

Orion followed Annabelle with his usual confident swerve. He had never had a bad experience in his life. He had always been loved, guided and cared for. He had never been hungry, sick, lost or afraid. This was his life too. He looked up at the humans, then smiled his brilliant smile. It was as if someone had compacted Ironhide. He was disconcertingly cute. As they stared at him, they noted Ratchet standing outside staring in with a grin. He nodded and they nodded back. "What brings you two here, honey?" a soldier technician from Missouri asked.

"I have to give you this," Annabelle said handing a packet to this, the Officer of the Day.

By then, everyone in the building had come to see what was up. Orion for his part stood next to Annabelle with a giant smile. The Officer of the Day looked at Orion, then reached out his hand. He caressed Orion's face. "This is Orion, right? Ironhide and Ratchet's boy?"

"He is. He's my friend," Annabelle said in that guileless manner that children have until life kicks it out of them. He was a metallic being, a robotic entity but he was also her friend and companion. "He came with me. He likes to see things don't you, Orion?"

Since the official school language of Mars was the official common lingo of Cybertron, Neocybex, Orion wasn't much up on English or any of the fifteen languages spoken in the habitat. He heard his name, then smiled brightly. In his own language, he said, "I comed here with She. She my good one. I comed here with She and we playing. Do you playing?"

The officer, Grady Holmes smiled. "I don't know what he's saying. That's their common language, right? Do you know what he's saying?"

"Not really but it doesn't matter. We're friends," Annabelle said as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Orion smiled at her, then hugged her gently. He turned to look up at the humans. "She my friend. I, Orion love her."

The humans heard a sing song lilting of electronic speech, the kind they heard all the time in the city when they were off duty exploring it. No matter who they talked to, they could do so in the language of their own country. Even if they had to wait while someone downloaded the special files available by wi-fi from Teletraan III's massive database for everyone to access, the ones with all the languages of Earth contained therein, they could talk to anyone. They just couldn't talk to the smallest and most immature members of the city, the most interesting and inscrutable ones, the children. They weren't capable of that yet. It was an indication that they were metallic, not machines. A machine could download anything fed into it and use it. The babies couldn't until they were subadult. That was why schools were necessary. They had to learn everything first the hard way. That distinction defined them as beings, not machines.

Orion looked around, then walked about the control room looking at stuff, having his picture taken along with selfies before at last, he and Annabelle had to leave. A discrete call by Sarah Lennox put an end to the visit. They left as they came and thus, the first adventure of Orion By Himself (mostly) ended in triumph.

Back to the races ...

Orion stood up, then looked at Han. He looked at the group running ahead of them, then took Annabelle's hand. He turned to run and as he did Annabelle tugged him to stop. She turned and took Han's servo. :Come on. Let's hurry. Everyone else is beating us:

They stared at her, then each other. She started to move and they followed. They were running in no time at all. They crossed the finish line together behind everyone else but when they finished, Orion turned to hug Annabelle. They hugged each other tightly as the crowd roared, the cameras lingered and the families felt nothing but relief that it was over.

The cameras lingered on the infants, human and otherwise as they got their medallions. Even the human children got one. They walked off together to wait out the remaining races of the smallest infants of all.

Ironhide felt ashes filtering down into his tanks from his helm which had exploded. He was sure that Ratchet had blown a few gaskets himself as they watched the Foot race from Hell transpire. Now that the babies were safely on the sidelines, he thought he would be able to feel his peds once again. Glancing at Prowl who looked equally relieved, they both glanced at Revo. He looked like Ironhide felt.

"Frag. I thought that would never end," he said.

Ironhide and Prowl nodded. "Me neither." -both

Terradive and Roto who felt the same way but kept it to themselves took the tiniest handful of infants into servo for the last race. Flinn, Diesel, Fifi and two other tiny tots were shown where to stand on the line. Then Prowl stepped up. He pulled Sojourner out of his hold, then put her on the ground. She stood a moment looking around, then looked at him. "Go with Mr. Roto. You can race too," he said gently.

Sojourner who bore a strong resemblance to her atar looked at Mr. Roto, then smiled beautifully. Roto smiled back. "She's so big now. You do know what that means..."

"I want her to have experiences. And besides, I enrolled her in the Prep Academy two orns ago," Prowl said with a smirk.

Roto snickered, then laughed. "You and Ironhide can collaborate but in the end they all become mine."

"Where have I heard that before?" Ironhide said as he produced Prowler. Setting him on the ground, he smiled. "Go show them how its done, son."

Prowler looked at him, then Sojourner, his friend and buddy. They smiled at each other, then followed Roto to the line. Looking at the others, they were the smallest there. It took a moment for them to get what to do, then the 'go' was given. They looked at Roto, then he smirked. "Follow me, babies," he said as he turned.

Flinn, Fifi and Diesel along with the others followed. Prowler and Sojourner stood together in confusion. Terradive knelt. "Come with me," he said with a grin. Taking Sojourner's servo, he began to gently lead them forward. Prowler took Sojourner's servo to follow and after a moment they were walking without Terradive's help. Looking all around themselves, they walked onward following the group following Roto.

The crowd bellowed their appreciation. These infants were the final group to 'race' and earn their badge for participation. That two of them looked like Optimus and Prowl was icing on the energon cake. By the time they crossed the finish line, the crowd was on their feet, Ironhide and Prowl were emotional, Revo had gathered himself over his son's debacle and all was well with the world.

Sojourner and Prowler crossed the finish line last. But in the end, they weren't the least at all.

TBC July 25, 2014 edited July 26, 2014


	116. Chapter 116

The Diego Diaries: After the Ball (dd4 116)

-0-On the way home

They gathered their infants, the genitors at the track, then waited as a number of youngsters bearing instruments walked to the center where the track was. They were the Intermediate School students who were part of a new concept for the colony, a school band. They walked self consciously across the field bearing their instruments to a tall mech waiting for them. Joining him from the other side of the track, Herling waited as they began to gather together. After a moment of organization and the positioning of a tech holding a parabolic microphone, Herling stepped forward. He smiled. "Thank you for attending the races for our schools," he said before he was buried in applause and shouting.

After a moment, the crowd quieted down again. "We are going to close this event with something new, something that our students have been working on for a long time. With assistance from Commander Alor of Iacon," he began before being buried in shouts and applause once again. When it subsided, he continued. "Alor has assisted our district as we brought back something we haven't had in our culture since the Fall. We have formed a school band among our older students and will be enlarging our music program for the other two schools this new term. We have asked our band to play tonight because this evening is dedicated to our youngest and most precious citizens, our children. Right now, we would like you to stand."

Everyone in the stadium stood expectantly as the mech with Herling turned to the musicians.

"The conductor is our arts instructor for the district, Nexus. He will be leading the band in a rendition of the Anthem of the Primes and the Anthem of Cybertron. Please stay standing until they are finished." He turned, nodded, then stepped out of the way.

They turned to Nexus, then began. The music was small, the band itself as well but it went out over the intercom boldly. It was soft and thin. The number of musicians were few but the crowd listened silently. It played out, then the other commenced. Filling the arena somewhat, it finally ended softly. Most of the humans listening had heard it before. The two musical pieces were played at public events. But this was the first time that the infants had created it so when it finished everyone in the stadium let loose.

A spotlight hit Prime who stood listening to the children, one of whom was his son, Rambler. Prime waved as he smiled, T-Bar in his arms waving as well. Herling walked to the microphone with a smile. "Thank you for coming tonight. Good night, Autobot City."

The roar that went up was enormous as citizens began to move to the aisles to leave. It would be slow moving, the trip out but eventually they would make it back to The City.

-0-A joor and a half later

They walked into the lobby of their building, then took the elevator upward. Prime and the fam continued upward as Ironhide and company stepped out. Pausing before Alor and Blackjack's apartment, they chatted. "When do you plan to go back to Camp Gliese?" Ratchet asked.

"After the staff meeting in two orns," Alor replied. "Did you notice something? Sunspot went back for the human child."

Ratchet glanced at Sunspot who was lounging in the arms of his grand atar, Blackjack. "Sunspot. You went back to get the little Epps boy."

Sunspot looked at him, then nodded. "We play at school."

Everyone looked at him with surprise. "You do?" -Everyone

He nodded. "They come. We play chase."

Ratchet grinned. "Okay." He looked at the others. "Could be children aren't so scary."

"I am so happy. Progress in baby steps, Sonny," Ravel said as he caressed Sunspot's leg. The little mech looked down at his grandada, then smiled. "You did really well, Sunspot. We are all so proud of you. What a good sport you are for everyone to see. I can only imagine how much everyone was proud of you too."

He looked at his grandada, then the others. "I ran as fast as I could."

"You were a good sport, Sunspot," Ironhide said. "Maybe you can give some lessons to Orion."

"Orion is so fast. Did you see him?" Sunspot said. "He fell down but he got up again."

"Annabelle Lennox helped him," Alor said. "He ran with her."

"She's nice," Sunspot said simply.

"Does she play at school too?" Blackjack asked.

He nodded, then leaned back against his grandfather. "She does."

"Well, this is so nice," Ravel said with a big smile. "I think the babies need to recharge. What do you plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, sleeping in. Then lunch at our place," Ratchet replied. "Mostly, goofing around. The next orn is the work week."

They chatted longer, then meandered home. Entering the apartment, Sunspot ran to his room with his badge, Spot bounding behind him. Ironhide and Ratchet dumping their holds yielded four little infants who stood looking up at them. "What a bunch of noodles you are," Ratchet said with a grin. "Your brother, Sunspot has a breakthrough and you didn't," he scolded mildly.

Orion looked upward at them, then smiled brilliantly. **"I RANNED. HE FALLED ME DOWN!"**

"You need to go to recharge, imp," Ironhide said as he picked them up one at a time. With four infants sitting on his servo, he walked to the berth rooms to stash infants in their berths. It would be the usual rollicking rodeo.

-0-Farther up the pole

Optimus Prime helped tuck in his children. They had shown their badges, gave excited insight into the racing, then rollicked off to beddy bye. When they were settled, he walked out to the living room where Prowl stood by the data monitor that hooked them onto the entire military and security system of their empire. "What's happening if anything?" he asked.

"The usual. Nothing is going on that can't hold," Prowl replied.

"I was not aware that Sojourner was going to be racing," Optimus said with a grin. "She was pretty amazing with Prowler."

"I thought so. It was time for her public debut," Prowl replied. He grinned. "I enrolled her in the Prep School."

"I know," Optimus replied.

Prowl frowned. "How? I didn't tell anyone until Roto mentioned school tonight," Prowl said.

"The bond link," Optimus replied.

"Oh." Prowl grinned. "Good intel. Thanks for telling me."

-0-At the human habitat

They ate a light dinner, drank beer and watched the news broadcasts from Earth. The entire event had been shown over the IntraComm MCA down link. Commentators were discussing the events of the evening as the habitat settled in for the night. Annabelle sat on her dad's lap, her medallion in her hands. "This is great, Daddy. I want to hang it on my wall."

"We will," Will said as he hugged her. "What you did was great, Anna. You did us all proud."

"Orion is my friend," she said looking at her father. "I love him. He's so cute."

"He is," Sarah Lennox said as she sat down on the couch next to them. "I'm proud of all of you. Each of you did a great job."

"They ran faster than us," Bobby Junior said. "They're all younger than me and they run faster."

"They run faster than us too so don't feel too badly," Niall Graham said with a chuckle. "It's just the way they roll."

Snorts greeted that pun as they decompressed from the hoo-haw. They had one more day before the end of the Festival weekend and the start of the mission once again. Until then, they would make the most of their down time together.

-0-Mirage and Jazz

They sat on their couch, peds up, beers in servo. Mirage glanced at Jazz. "What is this about knowing how to catch Arachnid?"

Jazz grinned. "It's sort of simple really. As far as Arachnid knows, the codes she operates under, the ones we pulled off of Shockwave are still intact. Is that reasonable?"

Mirage shrugged. "Probably.

Jazz thought a moment. "Even if she knows now that Starscream is with us, she has no idea where Shockwave is. We can use that to our advantage. Some of the codes we found on the ships that came in are still intact and fall in line with the ones we got out of Shockwave's files. If we put out a call for her to come meet up using it to trick, then we can grab her."

It was silent a moment, then Mirage nodded. "It might be worth a try. I don't see her having figured out the truth of things. What might be hard would be getting her to believe the call."

"Then we have to discuss things with Paragon and some of the others. They can help us craft the orders," Jazz said.

"You are a genius," Mirage said with a grin.

"That's true," Jazz replied with a chuckle. "I'll tell Prime tomorrow. That is, I will if they aren't campin' or somethin'."

Mirage nodded. "The sooner the better. Once that femme is under wraps the better all of us will be."

Jazz nodded. "It's either remove her as a threat or have more sparkling races to appease human sensibilities."

Mirage snorted. "Bread and circuses?"

Jazz nodded.

-0-Trine

They stood on the counter waiting for their bath time. Bluestreak was chattering away as he washed Kaon making sure his wings were cleared of dust or dirt. He was standing in the sink smiling as his atar scrubbed him. Sideswipe stood beside Blue snickering and adding his two bits as Sunstreaker managed the girls. He had carried them home and with the pets in tow walked into their rooms to place their medals carefully on the bulletin boards that showcased their achievements and newest pictures.

Uraya and Iacon stood beside their ada as he meticulously hung the medallion for Iacon on the bulletin board that held some of her art, lots of pictures of her and her family as well as three other badges from school. He looked at it critically, then looked down at his daughters. "There. You are a champion and anyone coming in here will see it too."

They smiled at him, their happiness warming their old ada in ways they would never know. He leaned down, then picked them up. Turning, he showed them. "See that? The first of many. These are your badges from school. That one is your citizenship badge, Iacon. You did a great job behaving. This one is your swimming badge. You leveled up." He looked at her looking at the board, then grinned. "You two and your brother are the best. I will do anything you need. All you have to do is tell me."

They looked at him, their champion, coach, home school teacher and ada. They nodded, then reached out to hug him. He hugged them back, then walked out of the room to place the medallion for Uraya on her board. When they were taken to have a bath, he would collect Kaon and help him to hang his own medallion. Then they would sit on his berth and go through his flash cards, the ones that had numbers and letters as well as shapes and colors. His teachers mentioned it in passing that this was helpful.

They did it together every night. All of them together with Sunstreaker.

-0-At the homestead

They flopped in their chairs, beers in servo, the monitor playing the commentary of the racing on low. They had been subjected to the speculation by human commentators on Orion and Han, both of them more entertaining to the humans than anything. They were highly amused at the obvious rivalry.

"Orion is going to be the death of me," Ratchet said.

"I thought I was going to off line watching," Ironhide agreed. "Some of it looked just like they were clumsy. They sort of bumped into each other. Did it look like that from where you were?" Ironhide asked as he grasped at straws.

"It did," Ratchet agreed. "I thought it looked like that. So we win one with Sunspot and lose one with Orion. All in all, we got canceled out today."

Ironhide snorted. "So it would seem." He glanced at Ratchet. "Did Starscream tell you that they want to hold a conclave here?"

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "No. I didn't hear. I suppose its fitting with the Great Elder being here. What did he say they were planning if anything?"

"They want to elevate and confirm a couple of new elders, sanctify the new sparklings and put their younglings through the coming of age ceremony. There is also confirmation of the Home Guard air wing. He said that he would bring it up with Prime. I would imagine that it will be big."

"I hope so. I've been to two of them way back in the orn," Ratchet said. "The flying alone will be epic."

Ironhide nodded. "It will. We need to bring forward all our cultural traditions. Now that we have a safe place, everyone should see them and participate."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree." They were quiet a moment. "I think I'm too tired to walk to the berth room. You?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yep."

They sat a moment, then both stood up with a grin. They turned together, then walked to the berth room. The lights went out with their exit and all was quiet in the apartment.

For now.

-0-TBC July 26, 2014 edited** 8-4-14**


	117. Chapter 117

The Diego Diaries: Vignettes (dd4 117)

-0-Floating

Praxus lay spread eagle on his back, his body bobbing in the water as he floated. Overhead, he could see through the transparent steel ceiling a cloud small and fluffy making its way across the sky. He was utterly content to float and listen to the sounds around him as others played as well. Praxus was here with the family and friends to while away a few joors in the pool. The Sports Center here in The City was filled with like minds going about the business of swimming, playing in the game rooms, exercising in the gym and sitting about chatting. Praxus had walked to the pool and fell into it, his usual manner of 'swimming'. Sinking to the bottom, he walked around there for a while, then bobbed up to float.

Life was good.

Sitting nearby having a cold beer and a sandwich, Ratchet, Ironhide, the genitors, Flint and his beau as well as Appa Ratchet watched as the infants played. Orion was running around with Annabelle Lennox, Silverbow who was Annabelle's best Cybertronian friend besides Orion, the Epps kids, Sunspot, Rambler, T-Bar, Spirit and half a dozen other infants and their pets including Kaon who had just arrived with his family.

Kaon looked at Bluestreak who nodded, then ran for the pool. He fell in and sank before bobbing up. He looked for Praxus, found him, then swam over to float with him and tell 'jokes'. The twinnies looked at the two, then turned to find Hero. She was standing nearby in a huddle with tiny tots like herself so they ran over to join them. The twins pulled up chairs to sit.

"Well ... it took you long enough," Ratchet said as Dawg and Bob walked to the edge of the pool to fret over the infants therein.

"I had to check up on the exhibit. It's going to Europe now. The Uffizi in Florence, Italy. I hear its a great one," Sunstreaker said.

"I hear you're doing boffo box office as they say," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"No kidding," Sunstreaker said. "Fraggers should be lucky to have us."

"Ah, the artistic temperament," Ratchet replied with a grin. "Get something to eat and tell us tales."

Sideswipe got up to get sustenance as the others settled in. By the time he was walking back a flock of sparklings swept past him heading for the pool. Annabelle Lennox, Silverbow and Bobby Epps led the group which reached the pool, then jumped in. Orion who was near the back ran with them, then leaped in sinking like a rock.

The twinnies, Hero and their group watched then, then walked to the edge to stare at the group bobbing in the giant pool. **"YOU JUMPED!"** Hero said with great amusement. **"THAT WAS SO FUNNY!"**

Since the human children weren't wearing their face masks with translators, what she said didn't register but they grinned anyway. Some things were universal. So were the cameramen standing nearby filming everything.

Annabelle who was dog paddling patted the water. **"COME ON IN, HERO! YOU TOO, IACON! COME IN, URAYA!"**

They looked at each other, then Hero and Iacon walked to the edge. Stepping down gingerly, they eased in bobbing like little corks. Uraya looked at them, then the water. Without a hesitation, she walked over, stepped into the air and fell in. She was down a moment, then bobbed up.

"Uraya's perfect," Sunstreaker said as he took his food from Blue. "She's got all she needs."

Everyone grinned at Sunstreaker, then turned back to the infants in the pool. Chat, food, infants being happy playing together, it was all good on a quiet morning on the last orn of festival.

-0-Elsewhere

Drift and Springer paused to allow a family to pass, then entered the grocery store to 'stock up'. At least one orn a decaorn (or sooner if need be) they went here and there to get the 'essentials'. Grabbing a cart, they turned to walk down the closest aisle. For a moment, they took in the layout. Then Drift grinned. "It is easier drinking liquid energon on a ship than doing this."

"But it doesn't taste as good," Springer said as he steered toward the 'baked goods' section. They pondered the magnificence a moment, then tossed danish, bear claws and cookies into the basket. Moving onward, they sampled a splendor called a 'cream puff', then added that too. "Well, that takes care of dessert."

They both snickered, then walked to their usual aisle, the prepared meal section. The usual teevee dinner on Earth was a paltry thing designed to make one believe that they had a well rounded satisfying meal. But given that it was usually somewhat less, Rampage had concocted the standard by which all prepared complete meals would encompass. If you were an adult, if you warmed up a prepared meal, it had to compete with the restaurants. As it stood, humans could only dream of the amount and quality of the teevee dinners prepared and utilized on Mars.

They went through the offerings including several that were new. Meatballs and spaghetti looked odd but somehow compelling so they expanded their usual choices. When meals were covered, they headed for the fun food ... candy and booze.

They were boys after all ...

By the time they reached checkout, they had enough to drink and eat for at least seven or eight orns. There was also takeout, a human concept that the pair adored and restaurants. They were covered. They took the packed boxes, stowed them, then turned to walk to the apartment to put things away. When that was accomplished, they would go wander around. The dojo and the Sports Center were high on the list of places to see and be seen. They disappeared into the crowds on their way to the Mare where they lived.

-0-Humans

Trevor Smith rolled through the Pavilion with a couple of other soldiers who were there to look at the relics. Swords over twenty-five feet long, books older than his species, relics of a fabled past by a fabled people greeted him at every turn. One of them ... The Magnificence looked like a big ball without anything really to distinguish it but since it was here it had to be important. Everything hung suspended, force fields he supposed and was well lit to show its great beauty.

There were citizens here and they moved quietly, reverently as they looked. Some stared at the relics looking this way and that as they studied them. Two were sketching them, their strokes deft in recreating the devices on their screens. Priests walked here and there waiting to be helpful. They smiled at the soldiers, nodding as they stood about. The soldiers ... Trevor too nodded back. The atmosphere was quiet and comforting. He liked it here.

They had been turned back from the Temple as they weren't cleared yet. The priest there, someone called Gravitas would talk to Lennox to see what he thought. When they were cleared, they would be allowed to enter and see the wonders therein. He couldn't wait. There was something about the Temple that felt serene and Trevor struggled to feel that way himself. He had been forgiven by his unit, an act that had been seriously important to his reclamation but he still felt edgy. He felt that way until he came close to the Temple. Sometimes, he would park his segway at the gate to allow the soft energy of the place to reach him.

He would ask Lennox himself and maybe one of them... Ratchet maybe. Ratchet was easy to talk to and he was related to the Prime or so they said. Maybe they would see how much he was trying to be better, to make it better and allow him to enter. The siren song of the Temple was on his mind as he rolled to a giant sphere that was Cybertron. He stared at its surface noting its features, then wondered what it would be like to lose the very ground upon which you stood and depended upon? It must have been unimaginable he thought as he stared at the slowly spinning representation of a world he didn't know even existed until half a dozen years ago.

The universe was a small place sometimes.

-0-Aerie Hill

They sat on a balcony of their sports center while inside infants, families and single adults played, swam and had fun together. Sky Warp had taken the infants inside to play and grab a bite to eat. Rainmaker, three of his sons and two of his bonds sat with Starscream, Harrier, Thundercracker and Red Wing. They were discussing a Conclave of the People.

"It might be time to hold it in the open," Starscream suggested. "It might do everyone good to see this themselves."

"I have been considering that. Prime would be amenable. He is most respectful and respectable. We are one processor about nearly all the important points," Rainmaker said with a nod.

"What are your divergences?" one of his bonds asked with a grin.

"Our choice of beer," Rainmaker said with a chuckle. "I cannot drink Praxus Black Label."

"Who can?" Starscream said with a grin.

They laughed, then Harrier put down her beer. "I agree. I also agree that we should show our quality and that of our people to the rest of our kind. We cannot be grounder versus airborne any longer. We must be one unity and parts of the Conclave we should have public. Short of going to the hinterlands, the flying will be seen by one and sundry. The solemnities can remain private. I would suggest that Prime be invited. I don't believe that it hurts any of us to have him there. Having the Matrix join us in the person of the First Disciple of Primus would honor everyone. Besides," she said with a slight smirk, "I like Optimus Prime. I enjoy his company and his integrity."

They nodded. "He is in," Rainmaker said. "We will discuss it at the staff meeting tomorrow. We can design what we need to remain private and showcase the rest to the colony. It will calm old fears and rebuild our culture until all indeed are one."

Everyone was in complete agreement.

-0-In the pool

His cackle could be heard everywhere as the Epps kids and Annabelle Lennox towed Orion around the pool. He was floating on his back spread eagle as they moved him around the vast surface. His laughter and full bodied delight was contagious.

"Sparkling is having a moment," Ratchet said as he watched the mob of children play. "When do you suppose T-ball is going to start?"

Everyone glanced at Ratchet. "T-ball?" -Everyone

-0-Somewhere else

"Where are the infants?" Miler asked as he walked into the Residence.

"They went with the loser," Prowl said as he shut the door behind his genitors. Sitting inside at the table which was piled high with food and drink, Kestrel, Tagg and a very bemused Optimus sat waiting. Taking the food brought by his genitors, Prowl waited until everyone sat before he did so himself. Then he gathered the cards to shuttle. "Everyone ready to lose?" he asked with a smirk.

That got the love it deserved.

-0-Lounging on a deck chair in a warm place with the sound of waves lapping gently nearby

:Whiner?:

(Pause) :I do believe a loser has my number: -Prowl smirking

:Oh, I have your number, whiner. What are you doing?:

:I'm beating everyone at cards: -he lied.

:Is that so?: -Ratchet knowing a lie when he hears it

:Would I lie?: -Prowl lying

:Yes: -Ratchet truthing

:How are the younglings, loser? Including the loaners you have that are really mine but for my infinite kindness and genuine regard for the down trodden:

Ratchet laughed out loud rousing Ironhide from his snooze for a moment. He settled back down in his lounge chair which was next to Ratchet. The rest of their mob was in the pool or playing pool in the upper deck game room. :Delusion. I have a crescent wrench that can fix that:

:Like that will ever happen: -Prowl losing again. Cue slight frown to mar a perfect white brow. Cue a smirk on the face of Optimus Prime as he enjoyed how cute Prowl looked when he frowned.

:So you're losing? What do you want us to do with the sparklings when you lose the Residence to the card sharks with you? We can put you up. We have a storage locker in the basement: -Ratchet being ornery.

:You do know I have pull. I did get you a big apartment:

;I do. Then we out did you in the sparkling arms race and Ironhide got the expansion:

:I okayed it: -Prowl flexing his muscles as he looks at another losing hand. Frown returns. Optimus grins.

:That's because you da mech, Prowler. I'll let you go back to your losing streak. If you want the younglings early, let me know. I'll have the flunkies drop them off: -Ratchet being ornery.

:And who are you again?: -Prowl sniffing as he hands back half his cards for replacements

Sometimes it sucked to be Prowl.

-0-TBC July 27, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

NOTES: T-ball is peewee baseball. A ball is balanced on the top of a stand like a giant golf tee, then infants hit it. They run to a base. No one ever fails. All is well. :D:D:D


	118. Chapter 118

The Diego Diaries: Vignettes 2 (dd4 119)

-0-At the site

Brandon Clark who had just returned to Mars with a number of his techs, the specialists who would be running the facility's operations and three of the civilians who would be living there walked through the fully enclosed habitat. It was ENORMOUS with fully transparent walls from floor to ceiling allowing spectacular views of the outside. Every sort of precaution had been thought out and factored in. They themselves thought they had it worked out but the bots had found problems with their careful designs, then offered solutions. They were the experts on such matters.

The space inside was going to be big enough to help those living inside to feel less like a specimen in a cage and more like a person living in a 'town'. There would be contained homes for families and bachelor barracks for singles. A school was part of the design along with an indoor play area. There was a community center with comm links to Earth, which at the moment were still under discussion. Concerns among the bots that information taken from the colony to Earth that might have negative consequences had held up linkage and testing of the system. Until it was worked out, they would not have an autonomous communications capability.

:We understand your concerns, sir: Clark said as he stood on the flat surface of the conference room table. :We know that this is a matter of trust and we appreciate greatly your efforts on our behalf. You have made it clear that your concerns are for our welfare and security. But part and parcel of that means we have autonomous communications with Earth:

Optimus Prime leaned forward resting his elbows on the tabletop. "We are unwilling to share our technology beyond what it takes to help you establish your colony here, Mr. Clark. We are more than aware that there are industrialists and governments on Earth that would like to have it. But we are adamant that nothing is taken away from here that will have harmful consequences for your people or can be weaponized. Not only would it be immoral for that to happen, it would violate our own laws and treaties under the Tyrest agreements."

They had discussed their conundrum for nearly an hour with no luck. The bots were insisting on a screening process for outgoing communications. What came in from Earth would be their business alone but what went out wasn't. Given that the rules regarding the production teams working on Mars already included inspections of any and all materials leaving the planet, they had precedent. Given that they also included their experiences on Diego with Intel-Martin and the unlamented Jason Daniels, they also had a rock hard resolve not to live like that again.

Which led to the next part ...

"It has been brought to my attention that the company supplying the security team for your habitat is a remodeled Intel-Martin," Optimus said.

Clark had been expecting this statement. :They were disbanded when their owner went to prison, sir. They were sold to a new company that has a highly regarded reputation in their field:

Prime stared at the human going through the math, then sat back. "We would like to make a few things clear from the beginning, Mr. Clark. We were good citizens on Earth at Diego Garcia. We are here. We are prepared to have your permanent residence here. We insisted that it be closer to us than I know you wanted because there is only so much territory I am prepared to defend. We live under constant threat. We watch the skies for it to arrive and on occasion, it does. What I am not willing to do is watch the ground for threat as well. Understand, this is the gathering place of our people. We have infants here. We will not be so pleasant if there is any effort by those here to be less than courteous to us and the colony we have built so laboriously. We are an ancient people and we are good friends. Understand, we would make very bad enemies."

Clark nodded, a part of him more than aware of the truth of that statement. :We seek to be good neighbors too, sir:

They ended the meeting at impasse.

Clark walked through the community spaces that would include a large open area with tables and chairs, couches by the windows and plenty of activity shelves for books, games and the like. Every effort was made to ensure that those living here would be able to build community from day one. He continued, then paused by the office that would be his. It was big, sunlight filled and high tech. Every part of this operation was high tech. The contents required for their comfortable life both private and professional was either outside in crates already or only a short jump through a bridge.

That had led to an interesting exchange ...

"We would be available for emergencies. I would highly recommend that you understand the habitat was designed to survive a lot of punishments. But if there is a breach, it would only take seconds for everyone to be dead. I would recommend that you practice the safety drills devised often and well so that they become second nature. Death here is short and brutish. Do not 'go it alone' if there is a problem. You are purposefully placed seven miles from the Metro Districts that can respond swiftly. Utilize them immediately. Also, understand that the safety systems are not only linked through Emergency Central Command in Fortress Maximus, they are also tied in here to Teletraan," Prowl explained. "Don't be a dead hero."

Brandon Clark quashed his smart ass reply and nodded. "Thank you for the fail safe."

"This is your first experience. We wish it to be flawless," Prowl replied with a nod.

Clark paused in the middle of the space that would be their operational center. It was awaiting tech and a long way from being up and running. He turned to his techs. "I would like to know if you can detect anything that might not be ours if you know what I mean," he said to them.

They glanced at each other, then him. Nodding, they looked around. They were special ops officers from the consortium that ran this operation. Half of them were civilians, the other half military. They were very good. They would see if anything was bugged. They would in the end find nothing. There was nothing to find.

Yet.

Brandon moved to the window nearby staring out into the common space inside the vast pentagonal shaped habitat courtyard. An elegant set of spires rose upward, their umbilical to Earth. He had asked a few things that he had no hope of getting granted.

"We would like to know about bridge travel, sir," he began.

"We will allow it but we will not be giving that tech to anyone," Prowl said. "We can allow you to come and go to Earth. That is no problem. However, allowing humans to possess tech this advanced, this potentially annihilating ... no. I would hope you understand that without our knowledge and materials, you cannot duplicate anything we have. You don't have the raw materials to do so in this system. Calling Ops Center to make appointments to use the Bridges would help us to meet your needs for travel, so I suggest it as the process to use."

Shot down again.

He didn't expect to win any of the battles. He would do the same thing if their roles were reversed. It just helped him gauge the bots to ask. He had to know the enemy. He turned with the others and continued his tour. By this time tomorrow, several crews of mini-con techs would be helping them set up the living quarters and stockpiling stores while the rest of their technicians would be working both inside and outside to bring the facility to completion.

It would be a long week before the residents came here to great fanfare as Earth 1 came online at long, long last. The part of him that was human rejoiced while the part that wasn't continued to make plans.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat on a picnic table at The Park At Metroplex. The city was swinging in this, the final orn of Festival. The next orn they would be on task again. Hot Rod was heading for Charon and he, Smokey was heading for data input and misery. "You can't switch with someone?" he asked.

Hot Rod vented a sigh, then looked at the morose youngster. "I did already. I'm tapped out in the good will department."

"Not with me," Smokey said with great sincerity.

Hot Rod grinned. "Come on. Let's go to the dojo. Someone should be there for a few laughs." He stood up pulling Smokey to his peds. They walked across the park, then headed for the subway that would take them to Tyger Pax and the Dai Atlas Dojo. Lots of mechs would be there. They would laugh and talk but no one would trade off with Roddy.

When you are young, life can suck.

-0-At the Sports Center, Autobot City, Mars

She had explained to him how the game was played. She had shown him the little painted shape on the floor in which it was played. Looking up at him with a giant smile, she stood waiting as she held her little game piece. **"DO YOU WANT TO DO IT TOO, ATAR!? I LOVE THIS GAME!"**

Ironhide looked at his daughter like she was a goddess. To him, she was. She was standing at the start of a hopscotch template that was painted on the floor of the game room. She held a little game piece, an Autobot sigil stamped onto a small round disc. Her job was to throw it on the proper square, then hop on one ped in each box shape skipping the one with the disc. On the way back, she had to pick it up, then finish without falling or going out of the lines.

It looked hard.

"I'm too big, sparkling," Ironhide said. Then he turned to pull a chair up. "I'll watch you do it."

She smiled at him, then turned looking at the game with a slight self consciousness. Tossing the disc, she began to the game. It would take a while but Ironhide didn't care. Hero was having a good time and so was he watching her.

-0-Elsewhere

Bulkhead looked at his son lying on a blanket by the window. He was on his back staring at the lights playing on the ceiling. Rekker was identical in format to his own. As he watched the baby he wondered if the amazing emotions he had were the same ones his genitors felt when they saw him as a baby. He wondered where they were. Neither he nor Tyro had any idea. They checked the refugee lists each time like everyone did, but so far no luck.

He sat in a chair next to the baby, smiling when Rekker looked at him. "You would have liked my genitors and they would have loved you." He stared at the baby a moment. "We'll keep a good thought."

Nearby paused in a doorway, Tyro watched the two. He turned to walk to the wash rack to hang up towels to dry. "We will, Bulkhead. Both of us," he said softly to himself.

-0-Elsewhere

Kestrel walked to the kitchen in their apartment to take the pies he made from the oven. They were an old recipe that he had learned from his own genitors.. He made the pie when they could because it was a favorite of Orion's. Now they would take it to dinner at the Residence tonight and share it with the new generation.

Tagg who sat nearby studying glanced up at Kestrel. The big mech was greatly improved and it never seemed to be enough for Tagg to look at him again himself after all the eons of disguise. His Kes was beautiful he thought. "That smells so good, Kes. Orion will be happy to see it on the menu."

Kes nodded. "I made it for him and those infants. They need to know what their father was like as a youngling and what he liked. That continuity is important, Tagg."

Tagg grinned. "I agree," he said as he sat back to watch Kestrel fuss over the pie. Dinner would be a couple of joors away but one could always fuss over a pie.

-0-Elsewhere

Burris stood by the bars staring at the city ... cities beyond. He had felt the Matrix. It had included all of them as well. For a moment, he was free of the cage that enclosed him and with all the others flying through time and space with Primus. Then it was gone and he was bereft. He was also unchanged. Sentinel was sitting nearby reading. The others were here and there inside and out of their barracks. He avoided the sharp tongued Ratbat and the others. There really wasn't anyone around that he wanted to talk to with the possible exception of Proteus. He glanced around, then called out to the guard on rounds nearby.

The guard paused, then walked to Burris, stopping short of the bars. "What?"

"It was Festival. I would like to see a priest," Burris said.

"I'll tell the Officer of the Orn," the guard said as he turned to continue onward.

Burris watched him. "Do that," he said softly.

-0-At home

They entered in a rollicking bundle of infants and a large bouncy dog. Orion turned to look up at his genitors. **"ADA! FUN ME! GO THERE NOW!?"**

"No." -Ratchet and Ironhide.

"**OKAY!"** -Orion of the Huge Smile and Agreeable Nature

With that, the infants turned to run for Orion's room and the Boundless Toy Box. They watched them go, then collapsed into their chairs. "I'm worn out, Ironhide."

"I hear ya. I had to watch hopscotch," he said with a grin.

"I can see it stunted your growth," Ratchet replied. "When is everyone coming here to dinner?"

"A couple of joors yet," Ironhide said snuggling into his chair.

"Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, Ratchet."

Their nice little lap would last about 2 minutes.

**"ADA! ATAR!"**

"Oh frag." -Ironhide and Ratchet

NOTES: On Youtube, there is a short video about the upcoming new Transformer cartoon for Hasbro. The red bot in the clip is SIDESWIPE! (He is described as a 'bad boy'.) They are in a sort of TF Animated style and its based on Cybertron at first. Nice clip. Go to youtube, type in Transformers Robots In Disguise - EXCLUSIVE First. I like it for intel. Its a way to see what Cybertron is like and how they live according to the cartoonists. Lots of towers and the like. It also says if you google this that Bee will be having visions of Optimus. :D:D:D

**DADDY'S IN THE HOUSE! :D **

Oh and they also have a clip in the same category ... wait for it ... **TRANSFOMERS ANGRY BIRDS! BWAHAHAHAHAA!** Optimus, how cute he is!

Fancy Spinner, here's to you. I am delighted that you enjoy this. I am equally delighted that you are along for the fun. :D:D:D You and everyone, you keep me going too. :D:D:D


	119. Chapter 119

The Diego Diaries: Wind Down (dd4 119)

-0-Dining In

Ratchet sat down in his chair with a full plate and a cold beer. Everyone had been served so they dug in. The infants stood in front of the oldsters getting their dinner one bite at a time. Dogs and bugs lay here and there watching with hopeful optics for anything that might fall on the ground.

"**ADA."**

"What?" -at least three mechs in the room

"**ADA!** Why we come here to doing?" Orion asked.

Everyone looked at the infant then Ratchet. "What does he mean, Sonny?" Ravel asked.

Ratchet grinned. "Half the time I don't know but I think he's asking why everyone is here for dinner."

Everyone looked at Orion who was helping stuff the bite he had taken fully into his mouth with his fingers. He paused, then looked at everyone. A giant grin ensued and so did the food. It fell out of his mouth to the floor. He paused, then looked down. Picking it up, he then began to stuff if back in while everyone who had ever enjoyed food in the room nearly levitated out of their seats.

"**ORION!"** -everyone but the twins

Seconds later...

He sat on his grandatar's lap wanly listing to one side. He had merely tried to correct a faux pas. He would never understand grown ups. Blackjack leaned down to kiss Orion's helm. "Don't fret, sparkling. You'll live. You won't like it but you'll live."

Orion looked up at Other Atar, then vented a tiny sigh. Leaning into Blackjack's chassis, he sniffled slightly.

Life sucked, then you died. Even on Mars.

-0-At the Prison

Chevron paused beside the gate waiting for the guards to drop the bars.

They looked at him nervously. "You really shouldn't go in there, sir."

"It will be fine, youngling," Chevron said in his genuinely sweet manner. He waited, they dropped them but before he could enter a servo gripped his arm. He glanced at the guards who looked at him solemnly.

"If we think that anything is going wrong with you in there, I am going to shoot," he said.

Chevron patted his servo, then stepped inside. The guards moved closer, their weapons on prominent display. The prisoners including the one who called for him were sitting nearby watching him with interest. He paused before them and nodded his helm. "I was called to come here. I am here."

Burris stood, then beckoned to an empty chair. "If you would sit please."

Chevron nodded, then complied. He waited as was the custom. Sometimes after the Festival and its blessing, there were individuals who needed to talk. His major response was to listen well. He sat waiting as Burris considered him.

Burris stared at the priest who he remembered as a high caste acolyte. He had come from a family that supplied priests over the generations, all of them good and caring like him. "I am glad you came. We bid you welcome." Then he bowed his helm.

Chevron returned the salute. "I am happy to come. How may I serve you?"

"I would like to know when I can leave this place. I would like to know about my family and what is happening," Burris said. "I doubt that anyone in this group," he said as he nodded to the others who shared his barracks enclosure with him, "isn't concerned as well with the same points."

Chevron nodded. "I am sure that is so but I am not privy to this information. I am sure that the Prime has assigned defense advocates for you, correct?"

"He has but still ... I am concerned. If you noticed, everyone of us here are high castes," Burris said. "We have been targeted for incarceration."

"I am not sure what all of the circumstances are but it would appear that you are here for your conduct in relation to others. Your caste status, which is of no consequence here has nothing to do with this incarceration." Chevron glanced at the others. They were sphinx-like in their watchful silence.

"**You** are high caste," Burris countered.

"I was. The emphasis is on was. You also know that my family for generations had nothing but opposition to the caste system. It is part and parcel of our vocation. It is unjust and an abomination to the will of The One and Primus himself," Chevron replied.

"Surely, Chevron as the beneficiary of a first class education, you can see the wisdom in The System," Burris sputtered.

"No. I do not. I do see in the system wasted eons of lives, individuals that never had a chance to fulfill their potential thus depriving our world of countless talents and innovations. Individuals who grew up deprived of even the basics lived terrible lives that they did not deserve. Cash does not equate to class, gentlemen. That is what I see, nothing more. It will not do your spark any good to see an abominable situation as worthy of some kind of reverence when it was nothing but the work of gangsters," Chevron said. He glanced at Sentinel and the others. "Are you well? Do you wish anything? I will advocate for you if you tell me what you require."

"I require my freedom," Sentinel replied. "I grow intensely weary of this place." He glanced at the others. "I am tired of the company as well."

"The feeling is mutual," Ratbat replied with an acid tone. He looked at Chevron. "What happened a while back, when everyone had to go to the shelters. I know Prime said a bit but he held back more."

-0-Some time back

Prime sat in the studio with the usual visuals, then the cameras indicated they were live. "Good morning. I am here to tell you about the emergency matter that required us to sound general alarm so that you might take to the shelters. First of all, let me commend you and your comrades for obeying the signal. I am very happy to know that you moved swiftly and without protest. I am proud of those who went underground with you to serve our people.

"We received information that a Decepticon foe had arrived in this sector ready to come to Mars under the usual conditions. We were there in force, occupied in the business of receiving their surrender when another showed up as well, one capable of great threat. With the coordination of the aerial armada commanded by Starscream and the courage of our battle groups, the threat was neutralized. When it was possible, the all clear was signaled and you returned to ground level and your lives.

"I am proud of the efforts of everyone involved to help our people with this crisis. Your army and air armada and the expertise and courage of many others neutralized this problem before it could be a threat to our colony. I want you to continue to have confidence in our ability to protect and defend you. All of us have families, friends and homes here. No one is expendable. No one will be abandoned. Everyone matters. Soon it will be the Festival and there we will find that once again those that watch over us will be pleased. I know this in my spark. Until then, take this as a sign of strength and solidarity. Until all are one."

The image returned to other things.

Chevron considered the situation, then told the truth. "We had received word that Soundwave had sent a phase sixer to come here and terminate all of us. Prime made him regret it. He is in deep stasis in the Fortress."

Everyone looked at him a moment, then sat back with varying degrees of emotional response. Ratbat leaned forward slightly. "Who?"

"Black Shadow,'' Chevron replied.

"That one is about the worst one. Buy him off and he should leave," Burris said with a slight tone of alarm. "He isn't the only one out there."

"Our Prime has neutralized three of them. First, Overlord, then Tarn and now Black Shadow. He is truly Primus blessed." Chevron sat back to wait. He had heard all manner of conversation following a major holiday and this was no exception.

"Three," Sentinel said. "I am aware of many. Some of them drift in and out of the Decepticon Justice Division. They keep the names the same but the membership changes. So do the mayhem squads of which Megatron is so fond."

"Prime neutralized them as well," Chevron replied smoothly. "I hope you notice a theme here."

"We do," Decimus said. "It doesn't change a thing for us here however."

"Sometimes it isn't always** about** you, Decimus," Chevron said with the ghost of a grin. "If there is more, I will stay. If not, I will go," he said simply.

They stared at him, then Burris shook his helm. "I was hoping you could put in a word with me to Prime. I was hoping that we can figure out a compromise to this. I am sick of being here."

Chevron paused as he stood, then he turned to Burris. "I am sorry, Burris but its like the humans like to say ... no pain, no gain." With that, he nodded, then walked to the gates and the freedom beyond. They watched him go.

"There's something the humans like to say as well," Ratbat said with a grin as he sat back in his chair.

"What's that?"

"Tomorrow is another day."

Chevron considered that, then nodded. "So noted." He turned to walk out of the cell block, the guards who let him out shooting a hard expression to the inmates. They turned as a group and left.

It was silent a moment, then everyone stared at Ratbat. "You are deluded to think that there is anyway out of here but by the will of Optimus Prime," Proteus said.

"There is always tomorrow, Proteus. The race is to the swiftest," Ratbat said with a slight smirk. "I for one intend to be fast."

"So says the mini-con in prison," Sentinel said with a grin of his own. "Keep talking. It's what you're good at."

Ratbat glared at him but kept his own counsel. The evening would pass by peacefully anyway.

-0-Later that night

Everyone had left, the kitchen and apartment was clean and the infants were having baths. There would be school tomorrow. The usual insane mayhem was coming out of the wash racks as Ratchet went through the mail. There were updated schedules for schools, staff meetings, clubs around town, the lunch menus at clubs, schools and the Senior Citizen Hall, sports, requests for this and that thing on the Martian version of Craig's List, this and that skill on the Martian version of Angie's List and all the usual things that popped up in a large urban population every orn. The human town would be opening for residents in a week which would require his presence and that perhaps of Prime for human visuals on the Earth.

All of it was for later. Right now, he watched as a dripping wet Praxus went screeching past him to hide under the table. He looked at Ratchet with an impossible happiness as he waited for his big old pa to track him down. Enormous screechy sounds and wild aft cackles filtered out of the wash room as Ironhide did the nightly battle of Sparkling v Atar. Given that it was probably Ironhide's favorite thing in the entire universe, Ratchet let him have at it. "Hide, sparkling. Atar will get you," he said.

Praxus scrunched down in his nervous excitement. **"ADA! ATAR GET ME!"**

"He always does, baby," Ratchet said as Ironhide snorted out, faking his **"OUTRAGE!"** as he stalked the free range sparkling.

Hysterical screaming filled the room as Praxus danced under the table. Orion and Hero followed by a shiny toddling Prowler came to the hallway to watch. **"RUN, PAX! RUN! HIM GET YOU!"** Orion hollered.

**"LET'S HELP HIM, ORION!**" Hero said as she charged forward.

She made it under the table followed by Orion and a slower, hysterically screeching Prowler. Pretending to try to grab them, Ironhide missed all three. Grinning at the four huddled under the table, he glanced at Ratchet. "Fun."

"I see that," Ratchet said. "Better get them."

They danced back from Ironhide as he pretended to grab for them. Then one-by-one, they ended up in his and Ratchet's grasp. When they were all bagged, they were carried to their rooms and deposited under their covers with the requisite dollie of choice. After a few moments of the usual **"I GO WITH YOU, ADA! I DOING WITH YOU!**" and "Can I come and sit with you, Atar? I love sitting with you." along with **"ADA! CAN I SLEEP WITH ORION!?"** and finally, **"ADA! ATAR! BAI?**, all were tucked in and the lights dimmed.

Walking out to sit down at last, they collapsed into their chairs. It was quiet a moment, then Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "What was in the mail?"

"We have a staff meeting tomorrow, there will be ceremonies in a week when Earth 1 opens for business, you have a Genitor-Teacher meeting in two orns, a planning meeting for the school board is postponed until next decaorn, there is a massive, massive migration coming with a mixed bag of trouble inside it and I need my peds rubbed." Ratchet grinned. "I left the best for last."

Ironhide grinned with a comical leer. "Is that all you want rubbed?"

Ratchet snorted. "Why, Ironhide ... you read my processor."

"That isn't all I can read. **I AM IRONHIDE! I KNOW HOW TO READ!**"

Ratchet stood up, extending his servo. "You make me laugh."

Ironhide gripped Ratchet's servo, then stood. "You do too. Happy Festival."

"You too," Ratchet said. They peeked in on Sunspot and Spot, then turned to walk to the other end of the apartment. It would be quiet until morning.

Thank Primus for soundproofing.

-0-TBC July 30, 2014

-0-NOTES

Last night propped up on the bed around 9:30 at night I was finishing up this piece. The next thing I remembered was the clock said midnight. I was still sitting up, my fingers were still on the keyboard and I had 26 pages of an endless stream of letters. I chopped this off because they are keeping this page from loading for some readers. :D


	120. Chapter 120

The Diego Diaries: On With The Show (dd4 120)

-0-At the homestead

**"ADA! WE GO THERE?!"**

"Yep."

"**OKAY! HO-HO! WE GO THERE!"**

"I know, Orion. I can't wait. **School is so fun!"**

"**PAX! HO-HO LIKE THERE! DO YOU LIKE THERE!?"**

"**I LIKE THERE!" **

Ratchet watched three excited infants practically unscrew their own helms over the idea of going to school. He had chatted with Sarah Lennox about her own younglings and that of the Epps.

:What are your schools like?: he had asked curiously.

:We have a district that goes to school year around. They attend school for twelve weeks … four months, then have a break for three weeks. That's why they have school right now. In a couple of days they will be on their three week break: Sarah had said as she sat on Ratchet's desk in his office.

:I see. Sort of handy and sort of not: Ratchet had said. :Our schools run year round. We added three orn weekends and are debating a school break or so Ironhide says. Did you know he's the secretary for the Unified School Board?"

They both laughed their heads off over that one.

"Are you ready? Where's Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he looked around the floor. Prowler was standing nearby with a tiny teddy bear in his servos. He smiled brilliantly. **"THERE YOU ARE!"** Ratchet squeed as he picked the infant up. "Are you going to work hard with your old Pa?"

He smiled.

"I will take that as a yes," Ratchet said.

The door opened as family streamed in exclaiming over the infants and listening to their happiness to go back to school.

"I have a report to present, Grandatar," Sunspot said to Blackjack and Tie Down. "Can you come?"

"I will try, baby," Blackjack said as he picked the little Seeker up. "We have to go to Camp Gliese soon but if we're still here, I promise you we will come."

Sunspot smiled brilliantly, then hugged Blackjack. Orion who was watching smiled too. **"POT GOOD! POT DO ALL THINGS! POT IS HIM!"**

Everyone paused a moment to look at Orion with the usual amount of "what?" on their faces. He smiled again. "Pot my him."

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. "He's your him?"

Orion nodded.

"That's so nice. I suppose that Pax and Po-Po are your hims too, right?" Ratchet asked.

Orion considered that, then nodded. "They my him." Then he turned with the usual verve heading for the door.

Tie Down gathered the leashes, then parceled them out. Going over the herd, they all turned to mosey the little doggies over to the school houses around the colony.

A good time was had by all.

-0-At the conference room

They came in dribs and drabs, some bringing treats that began to heap up in the middle of the vast table. Sitting already in easy chairs, Glenn Morshower, John Fulton, Niall Graham and Will Lennox relaxed. Bobby Epps and his family were on their way to Charon with a supply shuttle, hitching along with Rem who was on the rotation.

Wheeljack and Perceptor entered, then sat down. "Good morning," 'Jack said.

:The fireworks were incredible: Morshower said. :You used the unified field to hold them together and get them to move the way you wanted?:

Wheeljack nodded. "Its a bit of an extension of the holographic equipment we use. We're trying to expand it to hold bigger and better things."

Morshower and the others who were listening on a channel that ran to them through their face masks simultaneously with the bots speaking aloud was the new innovation Ratchet had been discussing earlier in the sciences habitat. Rather than speaking internally for humans, they could speak aloud and still have the humans hear. It was easier all the way around for mixed groups of bots and humans. Communication was the lynch pin for The Relationship all the way around, even among great friends and allies.

They chatted a while as more entered including Starscream, Rainmaker, Harrier, Red Wing, Cloudburst and Silverclaw. They sat as the humans watched them interestedly. Morshower arose, then walked to pause in front of Rainmaker. The big mech looked back at Morshower with curiosity. :Sir, I am Glenn Morshower, commander of N.E.S.T. Global Initiative and a friend and citizen of Cybertron:

Rainmaker nodded. "I am aware of that. I am glad at last to speak directly with you. I am very concerned about the durability and mutual benefits of our alliance."

Morshower nodded. :I am too. I will tell you that Commander Starscream at one time was a very terrible enemy of my people. I am grateful that we are on the same page now. The Seeker people are remarkable:

Rainmaker nodded. "They weren't always seen that way among our own."

Morshower nodded. :I appreciate all that they do. I wanted to tell you myself. The Air Armada of the Armed Forces is remarkable:

Rainmaker nodded. "Thank you, General. I will tell you that I have faced many organics in my time and they seldom come out on the other end of the encounter in one piece. I would congratulate your people for helping to put down the Fallen and Megatron not once but twice."

Morshower grinned. :We're small but we're tough. I hear that there will be a special celebration of your people perhaps. If that is so, I would be honored if you would consider letting us be there to enjoy the flying. I hear it is to be seen to be believed:

Rainmaker chuckled. "That is an understatement, General. Consider yourself invited:

Morshower grinned, then nodded. :Thank you, sir: He turned to walk back to his chair just as Prowl breezed in burdened by datapads. Behind him, the mobs began to show up.

They sat in their usual places, all of them fitting inside and then some. The room was vast for a reason and it accommodated them very well. Arcee sitting next to Chromia glanced at Ratchet's space. "Where is Granny?" she asked with a smirk.

"Which one?" Starscream asked as he glanced at Prowl.

Prowl who had paused a moment in his hustle and bustle shot shade at Starscream. "Catch up, Screamer. Some of us have it, some of us don't."

Starscream snorted, then laughed aloud. "So … you want to play it this way do you?"

Prowl paused, then held out a servo. "Give. Now."

Starscream smirked a moment, then drew Dart out of his hold. Placing the smiling infant into Prowl's servo, he sat back. "So … you admit to the superiority of the hatchling?"

"The only thing I admit to is that all of them are loaners. They all belong to me," Prowl said as he kissed the infant on his helm.

Herling who was just sitting at that moment grinned. "So we find out the truth?"

Starscream looked at him with a serene expression. "He was poorly this morning."

Everyone looked at the babbling infant sitting on Prowl's servo, patting Prowl as he looked around happily. Then they looked back at Starscream. He shrugged. "Seemed so at the time."

Scorn and laughter greeted that as more came until the last individual, Optimus walked in and the door closed. He sat, then glanced at Prowl before plucking Dart for himself. Grinning at the frown that marred Prowl's fore helm for a moment, he nonetheless turned to the task at hand. "Who else has a sparkling?"

Ironhide who had left his at the Academy smirked. "Mine is in class," he said shooting Starscream a triumphant smirk.

"Wimp," Starscream said to considerable laughter.

"I wouldn't say so," Optimus said as he sat Dart in the middle of the circle of his arms with a stylus to keep him company. He glanced at Prowl who was grinning himself. "Prowl put Sojourner into the Academy too."

A zillion optics turned to watch Prowl lose his smirk. They caught the (none too) subtle flicker of a peeved expression directed at Optimus. "Shall we begin?" he asked as he passed out datapads like some deal cards.

Everyone took them, winced at the agenda, then gathered their game files and other diversions together internally. There would be a lot of team games going on just under the surface of this meeting today from the looks of things.

"Please proceed, Prowl unless something demands to go first," Optimus replied.

No one dared to say a word so it began.

"Old business?" Prowl asked tremulously.

"I had a few things that need told," Caro said sweetly. Payload who was sitting next to him smiled the smile of the drunk in love as his mech stood up to discuss what happened to the contracts with the companies that had possible ties to stolen Cybertronian tech. They would be referred to Springer and Barron who with the help of Wheeljack, Sciences and Warren Roberts who had just joined them and was walking across the table to sit, would manage the disposition of the hoo-haw regarding the widgets.

Like that.

"Next?" Prowl asked.

"The new Trigger?" Miler ventured. (Pun intended)

They found out that it was nearly go as most of the work left to do including interior finishes, some electronic business, the colors of the plating for the hangar deck … dark gray … and the game consoles in the garrison's living quarters were pending.

NEXT!

Community reports regarding housing units available … there would be a 'butt load' … new roads that led out to the race track … they were finished and doing great guns including the wide pedestrian pathways on both sides … new steel mills, fabrication facilities, an expansion of the aviation sector to accommodate private aircraft demand, the newest details of the next city modality to be created west of the Tri-Cities and the new construction recently named … new refining techniques that would allow greater Grade A extraction from even less energon crystals were oohed and awed over … a new cinema for a now burgeoning film industry that was going to be finished shortly in Iacon … a short but sharp statement not to see the new Bey movie on them called "Transformers: The Age of Extinction" ... a great deal of nervous angsting at that news, thank you, Jazz and Blaster … literally … Bey … he was a dick … universal group opinion … the announcements that new businesses were opening including a traditional dance studio for anyone but especially to train infants on the steps of their regional and national culture … that was greeted with great aplomb and a shout out to Ironhide for volunteering to be the first council member to join up for lessons … a short and none too sweet rebuttal to that far fetched notion, thank you very much, ***RATCHET***! … more hubbub about the dearth of public facilities for play and hanging out by sub-sub adults and cusp subadults … Jetta was assigned to 'look into it, Jetta' … Jetta agreed to 'look into it' … bitching by Elita about his inability to balance work and recharge … great interest by the group in the argument … 'get a room' remark by Prowl ends entertaining marital interlude … donuts get passed around along with 'tea' and 'Kaon punch', a concoction of high grade and whatever the frag is laying around … the economic outlook is looked at, thank you, Venture … zzzz ... the city plan is reviewed by Ultra Magnus along with the infrastructure of this and that thing over there, a bunch of stuff that mattered about something for someone over here, new banners for Christmas Surprise, stadium seating update prior to football season, replacement of AstroTurf in the areas where the Kaon Krewe gnawed it off for souvenirs … a T-ball field that was nearing completion in time for the infants to play … airports … sanitation … blah-blah-blah … and Herling.

"And that pretty much brings us up to date on the schools," Herling said with a grin. At last. All was well in infant land. "We will be holding graduation for the students in our Geology, History/Restoration and Food Services degree programs in two decaorns. I invite you to come to congratulate our students." (They all would. All of them.)

Prowl who sat with one optic on the agenda and another on a drowsing Dart who lay in Optimus's big arms glanced at Ratchet. "Your turn."

"Thanks, Granny. How's the sparklings going for you?" Ratchet asked as he subbed his datapad.

"All of them are mine," Prowl sniffed. A partly eaten donut bounced off his helm. He glanced around but everyone looked innocent. The slaggers.

"Well, we're good to go for the new migration which is massive or so I have been told. I will be supervising here for a change, making the lonely-at-the-top decisions for which I am famous."

Retching sounds and laughter were ignored as he soldiered onward.

"Fraggers," Ratchet said with a grin. "We have a report that all but the most egregious cases of protoform wasting among our elderly population are improving. Those who are still on the cusp and could go either way are going to be part of a new protocol. I think it will be strong enough to do the trick. Hold good thoughts for it. Our long term disabled are having a much better time with the new extension on the hospital tower. They can go there to socialize, get the therapy most of them need and get out of the house. Being a part of things is good tonic.

"We have new infants. Bulkhead and Tyro had a little mech … Rekker and there are five new infants both femme and mech as well since. They are all excellent and doing fine. I also asked Turquoise to come today," Ratchet said as he looked down the table at a small mech with a sweet expression and an exquisite paint scheme who was sitting next to Copperton. "Turquoise has not only found the carrier-warrior glitch, he has helped us do the math toward finding a cure for it."

The ovation that Turquoise received would live on in Copperton's grateful pride filled spark forever.

-0-TBCJuly 30, 2014** edited August 11, 2014**


	121. Chapter 121

The Diego Diaries: More to Come (dd4 121)

NOTE: Guest, you da best. I'm on it. :D:D:D If you can't open 119, let me know. I hate this site sometimes but don't tell them. :D:D:D

-0-At the meeting

"Because of Turquoise and his doggedness … nothing is worse than reading billions of strands of code, trust me, we have a cure for this problem. We have written a script that can be downloaded into our carrier-warriors that will overwrite the problem and realign through that overwrite the system glitch that is causing this." Ratchet sat back. "All hail, Turquoise."

Laughter and clapping greeted that as Optimus Prime sat forward. "Thank you, Turquoise for your dedication to this task. You have done a great service to our people."

Turquoise would have blushed if he could have. Both he and Copperton were awash in emotion. Turquoise bowed his helm respectfully. "I am so proud to serve. I wish to always be useful to our people and our colony, Lord Optimus."

The tone changed with the salutation as Turquoise slipped into the demeanor of one speaking to the First Disciple of Primus. The committee waited quietly for the exchange to complete.

"You are a boon to our people, Turquoise, you and Copperton. Your son also. I am happy and pleased with your efforts. They bring honor to our people and to your house," Optimus said modifying the salutation to include Copperton and Burnoff.

Turquoise looked up at him with emotional optics. "I live to serve our people," he said quietly.

Prime nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you, sir," Turquoise said as Copperton nodded. He glanced at Ratchet. "Thank you, Doctor, for the opportunity. I am ever at your disposal."

"I count on that, Turquoise," Ratchet said with a grin.

Both mechs stood, bowed to Optimus, then left the room. It was silent a moment, then Starscream turned to Ratchet. "I am assuming that I shall have to have the download as well?"

"We found a milder strain in your people, Starscream but it will work for you too," Ratchet said.

"Then it will be done," Starscream replied with a nod.

Prime turned to Prowl. "What is left on the civilian side of the agenda?"

"We need a director for T-ball and I will go on the record as declining with severe prejudice my own participation," Prowl said with a steely optic.

"You act like you actually did something. We're still waiting for the Autobot Scouts," Ratchet replied. An optic that would have dropped a charging mastodon greeted that remark from an agitated winger. "Whiner."

"I refuse to be baited," Prowl sniffed as he sat back with determination. Venture and Miler sat back too to watch the show.

"We need a volunteer," Prime said glancing around the table.

Not a single optic met his.

"Very well. I will assign the duty," Prime said as he looked down at Dart. The infant was deep in recharge. Prime grinned, then looked at Springer who looked startled. "You are the King of peewee baseball, Springer. I will assign the twins as well." He glanced at Ratchet. "Will you bail their afts out like you did Ironhide over football?"

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Don't I always?"

Ironhide snorted. "It's your job to pitch in to help me, **IRONHIDE, KING OF PEEWEE FOOTBALL!"**

Intense slag greeted that.

"Frag," Springer said with a shake of his helm. "How do I get this fragged?"

"Clean living," Drift replied.

"Have the bond help you," Wheeljack said with a chuckle. "Its part of the package."

"Now you tell me," Perceptor said as he rose above his nerdiness to try a spot of humor. It worked.

"Recess is over," Prowl said as he stirred everyone back to the task at hand. "I believe this covers the bulk of the civilian topics."

"You may go and take my appreciation with you," Optimus said. "Miler, I would like you to stay. We may require your knowledge of the bridges for a couple of the subjects at servo."

Miler nodded as the others rose to leave. When they had and the door was closed, Optimus glanced at Prowl. "Continue please."

"We have a number of topics of which I have listed those that require the most attention at present. They include and are not limited to Gliese 581 g-"

Wheeljack leaned forward. "There was an interesting news article on Earth recently that pertains to 581 g. They don't believe its a planet. They believe its an effect caused by the dwarf star, Gliese 581. They are aware of the others and believe in the formula that one or two may be in the 'Goldilocks zone' … not too hot, not too cold but just right. I have studied their conclusions and find that the effect that they are seeing through their telescopes is caused indeed by the dwarf star but the factor that motivates it is the energon on Gliese 581 g. Its radiant energy pattern in relation to the star photographs and registers on their analytical equipment as a sort of flare rather than the planet that it actually is."

Optimus nodded. "Good for us. Also, good for us that they cannot see us come and go from there. It would appear, Blackjack and Alor that you are commanding a solar flare."

Blackjack grinned. "I'll tell Metrotitan when we get back."

Prime nodded with a grin. "Please continue, Prowl."

"Gliese 581 g and its disputation, Arachnid which Jazz will speak to shortly, the planet that appears to be an alien hatchery nearby Fort Recluse as well as an assessment of the abandoned installations of our latest fraggers. Then there is paybacks to Soundwave, M.E.C.H. and the Revolution on Earth, picking up the Australian part of the infiltration team and a number of other issues. That doesn't count the migration heading our way with a number of question marks that could be trouble with a capital T." Prowl put the datapad down. "That is what comes to mind easily."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Jazz. "Please tell me your thinking about Arachnid."

Jazz nodded, then glanced at Mirage and Elita. "I was thinking that sometimes we over think things. Consider how long the teams were in stasis. They might not know everything that has changed. They might know that Starscream is part of the team now but what about Shockwave? I don't think they would know that we have him. That information is out there but I would bet my last shanix that she doesn't know that."

"Consider, Optimus, that we have Shockwave's files. We could craft a message calling for her to come to a meet up using Shockwave's data and codes," Elita said.

"But wouldn't they be outdated?" Alor asked.

Elita glanced at Paragon. "We could go to the new ships and see their data. We could go over it together, Paragon, using your relevant and more timely expertise. Then it would be possible to craft a message for a meet up. We could grab her then."

Prime considered that, then nodded. "I like this idea. I would like a number of plans presentable as soon as possible." Prime glanced at Paragon. "I would like you to assist them. I want her off the Earth. It is a major obstacle to our continued progress with the humans."

:I can attest to that: Morshower replied. :Having her and her hordes under foot is hard to take for the average human being:

Prime nodded. "I agree. Regarding the alien hatchery … I would like a plan in place to cleanse it. I don't want anyone displaced but the intruders. If we could have as much information as possible about it, then we can plan the least invasive but most effective strikes."

"I will assign that to Kup and Hercy. If you could manage the data collection, Starscream, the planning will be easier," Prowl said glancing at the big Seeker who nodded.

"If you could assess the abandoned fortresses as well, that would help. If they are not feasible for us, they need destroyed," Prime said. Starscream nodded again. "We shall do that today."

"M.E.C.H. and the others … any news?" Prime asked.

"The ex-soldiers are discussing their talking points wherever they can find an audience. There have been no more bombs of late. We have been monitoring their channels and developing an outline of their structure as we come across information. It is ongoing," Elita said.

"The migration," Prime said with a nod. "What is the status on that?"

"We are still collecting and collating data on the migration that is coming. It would appear to be a consolidation of several large ones into something massive. By massive, it could possibly be more than a million and as much as two. We have word from Dai Atlas that more than twenty million had escaped Cybertron during the Fall by his efforts and that of his organization. Messages from him indicate that they have been locating as many as possible against the future," Mirage replied.

"Then we need to expect two million to be safe. Anything less than that will be a merciful thing," Prime said. "Our population will be around seven million if this is true. What about the bad element? Anything beyond supposition?"

"No," Prowl replied. "The intel says that in this big group, there are elements of the Decepticons."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Miler. "If we locate the main body, is the Trigger capable of reaching them given the fact that its being integrated with the other one? Or is there some down time due to coordinating them? I do remember something about things needing to be in synch or something or other."

Miler nodded. "We have them ready to go with a shakedown of the new Trigger commencing tomorrow. It will take all orn if things go right so we can move in a couple of orns to do what is needed. I expect them to check out both in tandem and alone. They were amazingly well crafted."

"Good. We will have to bridge our people here. We need to know what they need and bring it," Prime said. "No one gets left behind."

"We can move an asteroid or something when the Triggers are synched in preparation for moving Gliese and in future, Cybertron," Wheeljack said. "I have a great algorithm going on the subject."

"Sounds good," Ratchet said with a nod. "There's so much to do but we can. I imagine the vision quest was profitable?"

Prime nodded. "I still feel approval."

"Good enough," Springer said with a nod. Everyone else nodded too. They wanted to know more but didn't ask. That was the way it went. Prime would have the experience then hash it out inside his own processor. When the time came, if ever, he would be the one to tell.

They chatted a bit longer over this and that, then Prime sat back with a grin. "Anything for the good of the order?" he asked hopefully.

"Ah, well, Prowler is excelling in school. In a breem or two, Ironhide is going to get him for his personalized teachings. What about you, Prowl? Do you have her here or did you drop her off?"

Prowl fixed gimlet optics. "Guess."

Optimus held out his servo. "You do. Correct?"

Prowl looked at Prime with a frown. "You have one."

"Give me yours and I will have two," Optimus said as Prowl slipped Sojourner out of his carry hold.

Prime held his recharging daughter in his servo. "Who is a pretty little sparkling? Who is?" he said with an expression of great warmth. He looked at the others. "That was a close call with Black Shadow. It was too close."

"We have a tool to defeat them. Keep the code in your databases," Ratchet cautioned.

"I will. I may also keep this one," Prime said as he grinned at Dart who was sleeping angelically.

"They're all mine," Prowl said under his breath. He grinned. "They are."

Ratchet grinned. "Good. I think Prowler needs his trap emptied."

"You said he could do it alone," Prowl asked glancing at Ratchet sharply.

"He can. Mostly." Ratchet grinned.

Ultra Magnus rolled his optics, Arcee snickered and Perceptor wondered how they got off track again.

It was a usual 'Monday' on Mars.

TBC July 31, 2014 **edited August 11, 2014**


	122. Chapter 122

The Diego Diaries: What Comes Next 1 (dd4 122)

-0-At the meeting

"So if I get this right … we have a migration, a slagging for Soundwave, M.E.C.H., Arachnid and the alien hatchery to contend with first?" Ratchet asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh. I was worried for a moment. I thought this would be hard."

Everyone grinned.

"First things first," Optimus said. "Arachnid is your project, Jazz. Elita and Paragon can help you. I want you to find out what the normal messaging is like to fool her and ensure that she is taken off the grid as soon as possible."

They nodded.

"Prowl, get with the emergency services office and get the ball rolling on the reclamation. I am concerned for the magnitude of this," Optimus said as he turned to Jetta. "What will be the housing situation if this is as big as it seems to be?"

Jetta consulted the work datapad that he carried everywhere. "We have housing for up to one and a half million individuals. We are working on the next housing stage which is an enlargement of the Tri-Cities and the Seven. That will double the amount of habitations we have now and its the fastest easiest way to go. We can utilize barracks and hangars if we fall short but we are working to prevent it having had the heads up on this group. I think it will be close but we should be fine. We can bring them in carefully. I also hope that families will begin to link up."

Prime nodded. "Good. Right now getting Arachnid is the priority for the military and the migration for the colony. We can plan, then move when the Seekers deliver the intel we need."

Starscream and Rainmaker stood. "We will begin now," Rainmaker said as the others with them arose as well. "The migration first, then the alien world." He nodded, then led the group out of the room.

They watched them go, then leaned back. Optimus looked at Morshower. "We will be able to send you home again when we have her and her army under control. We also have a contingent that we have to grab in Australia."

"We can help you on the Earth. Tell us what you are going to do and we can assist. It will also give legitimacy to the overall operation," Morshower replied.

They sat together hashing out the processes, then rose to leave. Ratchet stood with Prowl chatting about this and that, then leaned down to pick up Dart who was still in recharge. "I'll run him home."

Prime grinned. "Spoil sport."

"You're just finding that out now?" Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the door. Prowler was due to be fetched and enter phase two of his day, learning with his old pa whatever it was that he needed to do.

Ratchet followed, the tiny Seeker sleeping in his arms. Sliding him gently into his hold, he accompanied Ironhide to the Fortress Metro station, then watched as he left for Terra on the Orange Line. He himself would take the Green Line to Aerie Hill and the Flight Command Center in the Administrative Building near the Great Crescent as the original enormous curved housing unit was called.

He would chat up the place, deliver a sparkling who would yawn, then fall back into recharge. When Ratchet left, all would be in servo. It was going to be a very busy orn he thought as he walked to the Metro Station nearby. Behind him gathering in groups, specialist flights of veteran Seekers were coming together. Some would take a bridge to the migration while others would bridge to Fort Recluse. From there, they would fly over and around the planet with the alien hatchery.

They would have intel on both before dinner.

-0-In his office checking the overnight statistics

"What the frag is T-ball and why us?" Drift asked even as he googled it. He grinned. "It's cute."

Springer glanced at him, then nodded. "It is." It was silent a moment. "How do you feel about the little femmes and the mech? After all these orns?"

Drift looked up from his datapad with the latest issues of 'Car and Driver' magazine and Esquire. "I miss them. They were fun. I don't like to go into their room."

Springer nodded, then tossed down his stylus. "Me either."

Silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Drift asked.

Springer shrugged. "A family some orn. Having those little kids was an eye opener. I never gave it thought before. I'm the chief of the Wreckers. I never expected to live, to find anyone. I never even thought about that part of things. I can't remember the last time I ever saw a baby. Orion, I think was the first one. I really like that little kid. He's got a good spark."

"He's your brother," Drift said.

"I never had a brother. I have a hard time remembering my genitors," Springer said quietly. "There has been so much, Drift. Do you know? So much stuff."

Drift nodded. "I know."

"I was happy to come here. I was happy to find a secure place, to not have to fight all of the time, every day. We have a nice home … a secure one." He looked at Drift. "I thought it was over when Dark Shadow landed here. All I could think of was Orion and the old mechs in the courtyard. I knew I couldn't save them but I was going to die trying."

Drift nodded. "I thought we were dead. All of us. I will say this …" He paused. "Don't take this the wrong way but I was hoping if he killed us, he would kill everyone. I dreaded the whole time walking out there that he would prevail and everyone who lives here would be at his mercy. I can't imagine what he would do to all the people living here and those trying to come. I would rather them come to the Matrix with me than leave them behind unprotected. You know?"

Springer nodded. "I know. It crossed my mind too. I remember being furious. But not with him. I was furious with myself because I knew that no matter what I did it wouldn't be enough. I wasn't going to be able to save this place." He sat a moment. "I love this place, Drift."

Drift nodded. "So do I."

Springer looked at Drift. "I love you too."

Drift met Springer's gaze with his own. He nodded. "I love you too."

The mid morning sun streamed into the quiet room. Springer looked at the datapad in his servo, then set it down. "I think we have a duty to serve our people with everything we got. We are still on the edge. We could go either way. Black Shadow showed that to be true." He looked at Drift. "At some point, some time, I want kids."

Drift nodded. "I agree. A femme and a mech."

"Two femmes and a mech. Just like before. From the Well," Springer said. "I can't do this thing. Can you?"

"No," Drift said with a slight grin. "I hear you."

Springer nodded. "I want them all at once. It might be stupid but I want them to grow up together. To feel each other as family." He was silent a moment. "I don't know what happened to my family, my genitors. I don't know if they survived but if they did … if some … impossible orn they come here, I want them to have grand kids to comfort them. Do you know?" he asked glancing at his partner.

Drift nodded. "I do."

Springer grinned faintly. "I hated you at first sight."

"It was mutual," Drift said with the ghost of a grin of his own. It faded slightly. "I was desperate, Springer. I was desperate to make it better. To make all of it up."

Springer nodded. "I know. It's amazing how you surpassed that desire."

Drift was silent a moment. "I hope so."

Springer shook his helm slightly. "You have. You saved me too."

Drift looked at the book datapad in his servos. "Ditto," he replied softly. "Ditto, brother."

-0-Out there

They flew in a mass, ships that almost touched each other they were so numerous. Many were the vessels that had given out, only for their passengers to be taken aboard others. These were established colonies fleeing to the sound of their Prime. Among them were Decepticons heading with them in a peaceful hopeful manner who worked with the Autobots who were there as well. Along the edges flew ships with marginal individuals whose loyalties were unknown even now.

They were so vast that the sensor data bled into each other making them a dark mass moving together through open space. They had been aware of forts that contained Decepticon soldiers and ships. Those bots didn't come out to bother the group as they fled onward, merely noting them with recorded messages to keep going.

They did.

Somewhere out here was their Prime. Somewhere out here was the legend of a place of refuge. They flew toward it with a terrible hope and desperation. Sharing their food and supplies, their parts and even berths on their ships with others, they were closing in on safety on a wing and a prayer.

Then the message came.

"This is Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin. I am commanding a flyover of the migration to gather data to send to the Primal Colony of Mars. We need to know how many you are, what you need and now dire you are. Do not be frightened to see Seekers fly over. We are doing data collection at the command of Optimus Prime. He will send a message behind this one. Open your ship channels to listen. Do not despair. We are here to help you. I am Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin and I have spoken."

The message ended as the migration listened to the stillness once more, their stunned desperation evident upon their faces. Rung sat on a bench on a ship filled with agonized mechs collected here and there around the migration. They were in a bad way mentally and were his charges. He sat listening to the message from Rainmaker, something that confirmed rumors that Seekerkin had fled to Prime. If the Great Elder was with Prime, no Seeker would be able to stay with anyone else if that nearly mythological mech called them to his side.

It was a miracle. Optimus Prime still lived and had gotten it together.

Then Prime spoke to the thousands and thousands, tens of thousands over the ship wide channel.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am calling to you from the Primal Colony of Mars. We are aware of you and your plight. I have asked the Great Elder to send out flights of specialists to pass over the migration and around it to gather the data we need to bring you here. We are aware that you will have injured, sick, elderly, infants and children with you. We know some of you could be damaged from battles. Have patience. I know that it is hard when you are so close but do not despair. We will bring you here through bridges. Please cooperate with the teams that will be moving among you shortly. Those who are the most damaged and needy will be brought here to receive medical attention first. We will contact your ships one-by-one to sort out your status. Know you are safe. No one in this sector and the four around you will cause you harm. They know we are here to protect you. Have patience. We are coming for you. No one … no one will be left behind. Until all are one. Prime out."

There would not be a single individual that would not be able to remember in exquisite detail where they were, what was happening and how they felt when that elegant voice spoke to them over their ships comm systems. They would also remember standing at the windows staring out as Seekers flew over and around them, recording and sorting data.

It would be the turning point for them from hopelessness and despair to utter and inestimable joy.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Mars

Prowl stood at Teletraan III watching the data begin to pour in from the field. It rolled in like a tsunami. There were thousands of ships as well as tens of thousands, even hundreds of thousands of individuals. It could easily reach two million.

He glanced at Optimus who was bent over the datapad watching the mass moving inexorably toward them, the dark shapes representing the long lost tribes of their people, the tempest tossed, the lost and forgotten. They were coming on faith, on the merest signal of his call. They came with faith and hope. He felt it in his spark, the enormity of it. Then a softness reached out caressing him gently. He embraced it, falling away into the confidence and loving embrace of the Matrix.

You will prevail.

You are not alone.

Optimus Prime felt the words rather than heard them. He listened, then they were gone melting away with the misty embrace of the energy of Primus. Prowl who watched him hesitated. "Sir?" he asked quietly.

Prime glanced up at Prowl. "Its big isn't it."

Prowl nodded. "Vast."

Prime considered that. "We will prevail."

Prowl nodded. "Until all are one."

Optimus nodded. "Tell me the facts, Prowl."

He did.

-0-TBC August 1, 2014 ** edited 8-2-14**

I agree with you, Leoness. :D


	123. Chapter 123

The Diego Diaries: What Comes Next 2 (dd4 123 )

-0-Cybertron

They stood in the shadows near Kaon's city center waiting for their contact. He was with his crew, hand picked mechs who were as dedicated to the pursuit of justice as he was. They had all come to Cybertron in a freighter that was running contraband to the Decepticons in return for shanix, fuel and few questions asked. They had signed on as a crew after putting the ship's regulars in the hospital. They had received the call from Dai Atlas on the distant planet they had traveled to for another mission.

The big mech stepped slightly to one side to miss the continuous drizzle of acidic water and coolant that dripped off the eaves overhead. He ordinarily tracked down those who trafficked weaponry of Cybertronian derivation to others in violation of the Tyrest Treaties. The Decepticons didn't enforce treaties but they also didn't trade their wares to outsiders either. He was adamant that the 'game' not escalate to others, especially worlds that thought they were big enough to play the type of game that the bots had been immersed in for millions of years.

They weren't. No one was. Many thought they were. Most of them were enslaved or burnt cinders floating in space. Given the near fanatical emotions he carried in relation to suffering, injustice and cruelty, he worked slagging hard to curb traffic among the worst elements. The crew he had gathered together were nearly as intense as he was.

This was the first time they had come home in eons. A message through the communications system Dai Atlas had laid down had reached them, thus necessitating their arrival on a freighter that already had access to this, one of the most highly guarded and inaccessible worlds in the galaxy. Finding their way here, a corner off Kaon's city center, one that had been lined with businesses, bars, pleasure palaces and run down tenements once upon a time, they waited for their contact.

The sound of a vehicle coming necessitated even less presence as they pushed back into the darkness. A runabout pulled up, parked, then disgorged a mech. He was big, bore the coloration of Decepticon security as well as an imposing menace about himself. He as Shackle, bad news to fraggers and Autobots.

A sound echoed in the stillness as Shackle turned toward it. He felt rather than saw the blade that materialized out of nowhere. It felt cold and sharp against his neck. "I am assuming that's you ..." he said with a great deal of composure.

"It is, you slagger," a voice replied, one that was deep, masculine and oddly amused. "You really need to work out more. That was the oldest trick in the book," the voice said as Shackle turned to face it.

He grinned. "I let you do that."

They embraced tightly, two friends who came from the neighborhood, made brothers through adversity and privation. They looked at each other with big grins. "Good to see you, brother."

"And you too, Shackle," Star Saber said with a grin. "I don't like what you did with the neighborhood."

Shackle glanced around with a slight frown. "Neither do I. You ready to meet up with the boss?"

Star Saber nodded, then glanced at his team. "I brought my mechs."

Shackle nodded at them, then looked at Star Saber. "Meet me at these coordinates. It's inside the Kill Box so no one will bother you from our side. I can't guarantee that anyone who lives there won't tear you apart … fortunes of war, brother."

Star Saber nodded, then watched as Shackle, Chief of Security for the planet of Cybertron and a intense personal confidant of Soundwave walked back to his runabout, then drove off to meet up with them farther away from this less secure location. He watched his closest childhood friend drive off, then turned to his team. With a nod, they melted into the darkness once again.

-0-Over a planetary hatchery near Fort Recluse

They came in the usual planetary scan formation. Mechs whose specialty was data collection, deep penetrating scanning and swiftness were accompanied by two other types of Seekers in their independent groupings. One was a heavy weapons specialist who could blast ships into Swiss cheese and the other was a lighter armed flier who could engage in air-to-air combat with anyone in their class. While the scanner was scanning, the protectors were protecting. There would be six groups of this configuration flying in a carefully designed pattern to gather the intel needed as fast as possible.

They would also be doing this in the clear view of a mother ship and her fighters, all of which were fastened to her hull or inside on the hangar decks. The intention was to slam in, buzz swiftly, then run like the wind into a bridge.

As with all intentions, it was the thought that counted.

-0-In an office in the Fortress

Paragon and Jazz stood together staring at a monitor that was covered with files containing messages sent both encrypted and clear channel between ships, between Cybertron and between ships and side projects both official and not. The official messages had a certain uniformity of content and design. It would be reasonable to formulate one for Arachnid to pull her and her minions off Earth to some place else for slaughter or surrender. Whether she would comply was another matter altogether.

"This is the sort of message Megatron would send between field teams and his command center wherever that was," Paragon said as he opened a couple that were almost identical in form if not content. They were commands given to Paragon to attend to a revolt on an organic world that he never bothered with because he was in the process of going AWOL*. He glanced at Jazz. "We didn't follow this order. We were gone by then."

"Good for you," Jazz said with a nod. "What about constructing a number of orders both in the style of Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave so Prime can decide which he wants. We can settle on where she has to go when he chooses. Right now, we need the framework in place while Elita isolates the transmission frequency from the ship databases we just added from the last group of fraggers. They will probably be the most up-to-date don't you think?"

Paragon nodded. "Probably. Given that she hasn't been up and around for a while, it might get past her anyway. She's out of the loop as they say. What will be the tough part is getting her to obey. She never was much for following. She's more the 'I'm going this way, keep up' type to me."

Jazz nodded. "I'll be glad to put her in a pen."

"She digs. She can dig through even some forms of metal. Her ancillary legs have to come off. If you don't do that she can stab you to death with them or dig out of any place she's put."

"I'll remember that," Jazz said with a nod. He stood beside Paragon as he designed an order that told her the AllSpark was moved to another world, that they had located it and that they required her to come with her soldiers to assist getting it back. The idea was a rogue group of Autobots had it and were setting up their own kingdom with it as their talisman. It was just like the ones the others sent routinely among themselves. All it needed as a location, a 'signature' from either Megatron, Soundwave or Shockwave and Prime's permission to send.

As they finished Elita finally found the file with transmission frequencies for Infiltration Protocol Teams.

Win-win.

-0-Ops Center, everywhere

They stood at the sensor stations, comm stations, Teletraan II, III, IV, V, VI and VII watching the read outs as the various operations came together. Fort Recluse was focused on supporting the flyover of the planet codenamed 'Slimy Fraggers'. Fort Apache, Fort Cybertron, Diego Garcia and even Camp Gliese watched the emerging picture of mammoth migration heading toward them. Their population if this was as big as feared would increase the colony overall by more than 40% in a few orns.

It was going to be a frightening operation but one fraught with potential. With every migration the odds of finding family and friends grew enormously. This would be a mother lode so the excitement everyone felt was incredible. Even if you might not find your genitors or siblings or grandgenitors or extended family, it was a joy to bring more suffering individuals in to safety.

They watched with concentration as the first data began to filter back and be resent through the system to the other bases. The migration was so vast that the running and ship lights made it daylight in the mass. The vessels were close together, nearly wing tip to hull as they flew. There were lots of Autobots in the mix including Arks and the whisper of more Supremes. There were also Decepticons inside the migration. They had made a point of signaling their peaceful intentions. Along the starboard side of the migration were other Decepticon ships who ran silently. They were marked for special intervention.

As all of this happened so did two other things. All over the colony mechs were running for duty. Ships including massive Guardians were on the flight deck gathering soldiers, supplies and all manner of 'thing' as massive tankers were topped off to fly their non-sentient selves to the catastrophe to assist.

The Hourly News had the mission on screen, updating everyone under the banner of **LATEST BREAKING NEWS**! Sounding the call for assistance, mechs who worked in the industries and construction sites, businesses and schools hurried to the flight line, their secondary onsite medic skills in sore need at the moment. School was halted as the buildings were given over to day care. Lists of infants who would be held there while their families assisted the refugees or went to the scene were parceled out to coordinators at every school in the Unified District.

Those who had elders or others to care for them would go home at night. Everyone else would stay for the duration with updates sent to genitors every three joors. The infants of Prime, Ironhide and the trine would be in care for the duration. All of the grandgenitors including Appa Ratchet **INSISTED** that they would help.

They would.

The Refugee Bureau coordinated the intake centers which were divided into three places. All would take normal refugees but some were prepared for other types. Those who were in dire condition for whatever reason would go to the second huge area for medical triage and support. The last would also be for normal cases as well as oddities, mental problems and unaccompanied minors. It was expected to be brutal so the Emergency Command Center at Fort Max called up every volunteer trainee who had been itching to help in a crisis like this and they came. Thousands of individuals would work around the clock to help. They would do so without complaint. There would be almost no one among them who had not gone through this themselves. No one would know more how the newcomers would feel and what to do to make it better than them.

Every restaurant, grocery, food prep and kitchen in the city would be making food and drinks to support workers. They had an area set up on the edge of the airfield where workers could get food or it could be brought to them by intermediate students and college kids working on the reclamation for school credit. All of them would stay because they wanted to help.

Data techs from every service, industry and both the private and public sector arrived to manage data and help set up stations where data would be collected. They would monitor and trouble shoot the system against glitching. They would also debut a new technique of data collection/intake by going down the long lines recording in place and drawing off some of the refugees to their new homes without them waiting forever in lines that snaked to infinity and beyond. It would help pare down the lines by registering nearly 300,000 individuals out of the great total that were coming.

IntraComm bustled amid the great hustle to set up a recording system for the newest wave. All of the great public events of Mars were recorded. Everyone would know the meaning of this place in the video and audio record of each wave. Also setting up were the humans from the series, all of them settling in for an event fraught with any number of possibilities that could last for days. It wasn't lost to memory that two road gangs had shot it out on the airfield once upon a time.

Ultra Magnus walked through the efficient chaos as the colony began to organize into the routine of rescue. Standing on shipping crates nearby, humans were settling into camp chairs to watch. He was glad. He was always glad when his people met and exceeded his expectations and that others would see it as well. Their people were that amazing. He walked past them, nodding as he headed toward the Fortress and Ops Center.

They watched him go.

:I think that is one magnificent bot: John Fulton said. :He's huge, smart as a whip, brave to a fault and devoted to Optimus:

:They were friends from childhood: Sarah Lennox said as she settled her daughter on her lap.

:How do you know that?: Will asked as the others including scientists finally settled as well.

:He told me: Sarah said with a grin.

:You talk to Magnus?: Glenn Morshower asked with surprise.

:We all do: Barbara Morshower replied as the women in the group nodded. :We know him and Arcee pretty well. I like him a lot. He's got dignity but he's brave. He's by the book but he's not unwilling to step outside the box. He just doesn't like it. He's also one of the most handsome of the bots I've seen. I like his voice too. He has a very many form and voice:

Everyone looked at Barbara Morshower, then the woman nodded. Sheila Conroy glanced at the men. :I think Magnus is amazingly handsome and so is Optimus. They have it all. They are huge, as strong as it gets, hold by virtue of their achievements a place of respect and authority in their society … they're brave. They went to face down Dark Shadow without a qualm. They have all that a woman needs and wants:

The women nodded. The men looked at them silently.

:Ironhide is as cute as it gets. His little pug nose and his attitude are hilarious and he's a great father. That brother has attitude: Lonnie said with a grin. :He and Ratchet are meant to be together:

The women nodded. The men looked at them silently.

:I think that the twins are as sexy as it gets: Linda Graham said with a smirk. :Lucky Bluestreak:

The women nodded. The men looked at them silently.

Sam Witwicky looked at his mother who was nodding along with Mikaela and the others. :You think so too?:

:Of course I do: Judy Witwicky said. Then she patted her son's arm. :There, there. It might be a girl thing:

:No doubt: Sam said, then he grinned. :I guess I shouldn't feel too badly. We are talking Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Corvettes and Porches here:

:Thrown over for a concept car: Glenn Morshower said with a chuckle.

At that moment, flashing by with their gear in servo, the twins rolled toward the officer of the orn weaving in and out, maneuvering at impossible angles through the crowds. Everyone of them watched the pair moving in unconscious tandem, their raw menace mingled intensely with their incredible beauty. They were remarkable. They were spectacular. There wasn't anyone in the group who wasn't grateful that they were allies.

:See? Sexy: Lonnie said with a grin.

Bobby Epps glanced at the others, then shook his head. :Outplayed by a Buick:

Laughter greeted that as more bots thundered in to board their ships. Then one by one, the vessels, sentient and not began to lift off … battle shuttles first, then the vulnerable support formats. Rescue had begun.

Out in space, nearby to Fort Recluse, flashing around the planet swiftly, scanning teams of Seekers were halfway through their mission when fighters lifted off the alien mother ship to speed their way forward. They would engage together over the thick jungle of the steamy tropical planet in seconds.

The Seekers call to Ops Centers everywhere would take less time.

-0-TBC August 2, 2014 edited 8-3-14

NOTES:

Star Saber is a great guy in all the universes but for IDW. There he is a deranged fanatic. But hey … no one is perfect. :D:D:D

AWOL: **A**bsent **W**ith**O**ut **L**eave … American military shorthand for desertion or absence from duty without permission. It is a very bad offense.


	124. Chapter 124

The Diego Diaries: What Comes Next 3 (dd4 124 )

(If part 119 didn't arrive when you clicked, see the note below) (Freaking enormous thunder rolling in outside. Will try and get this out before lights go out. Sometimes that happens)

-0-Out there

They came in behind following two of the six fighter teams, their guns scoring the sky behind them as they uncloaked. The Seekers broke almost on instinct screaming up and outward to escape their fire. Half a dozen fighters streaked after them but their ships were less nimble. They were double manned, one to fly and one to shoot.

The Seekers who were fast and veteran split up and spiraled out of the path of fire. As this happened here, mechanisms were moving into action elsewhere.

"We have contact on the mission," Thundercracker said as he sat at tactical in the Flight Command Center. He turned to look at the command table where the Elders and Starscream sat watching the battle forming on the datapad before them. The command center at Aerie Hill buzzed with activity as they coordinated Seekers involved in the rescue and the punitive mission to the hatchery planet.

"Send Blue team," Rainmaker said as he watched the fighting.

Thundercracker turned back, then spoke the commands. "Blue team, go. Now."

Outside on the airfield close by, several dozen Seekers of various size began to lift off. The sounds of transformation and lift off filled the air drawing the attention of everyone in the area. A swarm of Seeker fighters and heavy gunners disappeared into the sky heading for the Trigger and a short trip to their endangered comrades.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We have trouble," Prowl said as he looked up at the others. "The hatchery teams are being interdicted by the aliens. Rainmaker sent back up."

Optimus nodded. "Very well."

Jazz, Elita and Paragon walked through the doorway to the table. "We have a message formulated. What we need now is a place to meet and a date to do this."

"The raiding team is in combat," Optimus said as everyone turned to a monitor nearby which flickered to life. The viewpoint of a Seeker was on the screen, a sickening series of movements and flashing lights showing the struggle clearly. Voices came over the comm system as they stood listening.

"**PULL UP!"**

"**BEHIND YOU! I'M ON IT!"**

"**I'M HIT!"**

That one hit home as Prowl turned to the communications station. "Tell the hospital we have injured."

The Home Guardsman doing duty nodded solemnly, then turned to comply.

They watched as the battle continued, then it seemed to double. The back up team had arrived.

-0-On a Wrecker shuttle heading toward the migration

They had left through the Trigger following the Seeker group heading out toward Camp Recluse. As they sat together on their way to the rescue, they got the news about the Seekers. Sunstreaker shook his helm. "Frag. We're always going the wrong direction."

"No jet judo today," Springer said with a grin.

"Frag no," Sunstreaker replied with angst.

-0-In an alley way behind the Uffizi Museum, Florence, Italy, Earth

Lu stood in the alley with two of the Italian museum's curators. A truck was coming with the woven hangings, weapons, tools and glass works. The rest of the group was still being loaded onto trucks at the airport under huge security and media scrutiny. The show had moved onward to Europe and its first continental showing, the magnificent city of Florence, Italy. The home of Michelangelo and one of the greatest artistic cities of Earth, it was fitting that the show would come here next.

It was early morning and the city was still rising very slowly. No one was in the alley but the three of them. Nearby, a garbage truck was parked waiting for the show to finish unloading before collecting the dumpsters nearby.

"This is so exciting," a female curator said as she turned to Lu.

He nodded. "I have studied the history of your city and its artistic contribution to humanity. It is an honor to be here." He glanced around, then looked back up the alley. He was slightly shorter than the humans with him including the women. He was a micro mini-con, a bond with three infants and an incredibly nice personality. He was a very talented artist in his own right and worked as a curator of restorations at the Museum of Cybertron on Mars. He was the one who was the Cybertronian interface with the humans for the show.

They chatted amiably together until the loud sound of electrical current put that to an end. For a moment they were talking, then everyone of them jerked violently. Falling to the ground, they lay silently.

Behind them, several men stood wearing the uniforms of sanitation workers. Two of them held odd devices that had generated enormous electrical charges which had been discharged against the humans and Lu. Tossing the guns into the cab of the truck, two of them ran to Lu while another opened the false side of the 'garbage truck'. Inside was a large open compartment. He reached in and pulled out a line with a hook on the end. Running forward with it, he handed it to the others who hooked it around Lu's neck.

The other human ran back, then turned on the winch. It pulled Lu handily into the hold. Slamming the door shut, the three entered the truck, then slowly pulled away toward the street and through the security cordon standing around the area. Who really ever noticed a garbage truck?

By the time they were gone from sight another truck bearing art for the show slowly drove into the alley. It slowed, then stopped. A man jumped out and ran to the two people lying face down in the street. Checking, he turned, then ran into the doorway of the museum's delivery entrance nearby yelling at the top of his voice.

-0-Ops Center, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

The alert reached them from the authorities in Italy. Sitting up straight, drawn from his attention on the ongoing fight in the depths of space, the Home Guardsman read the message. Blinking with surprise, he tuned in to Mars. "Diego Command to Autobot City Ops Center. We have a code red," he said with as much professionalism as he could muster around his fear.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl took the squeal*, then turned to Optimus. "There has been an incident in Italy. Lu is missing with two humans injured, one of them badly. There was an electrical shock delivered by fraudulent sanitation workers who took him."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Arcee, Chromia and Elita. "Find him."

They rose, then turned to leave. Magnus watched them go, then turned to Optimus. "This has to be M.E.C.H. They will take him apart if they can."

Optimus nodded grimly. "I know."

-0-On the ground outside of Florence, Italy, Earth

It took only minutes to get to Earth, land in the Italian countryside and make it to the city. They spread out their sensors utilizing systems peculiar to themselves which they had developed on Cybertron during the eons of time they spent there as public enemy number one. It was not for nothing that they had never been caught in all that time.

Driving toward the city to get a bead on possible escape routes away, they pick up a small short burst from a Cybertronian identity transponder before it was cut short. Slowing onto a turnoff on the road, the three considered their options.

"I think he's been deactivated," Elita said as she considered the cessation of the signal. Some fragger knows a bit about us to make that happen."

"What now?" Chromia asked. "Do we look for an airlift?"

"Scan the airports, Chromia. I'll check the railroads and shipping," Elita said. "Arcee, figure out the roadways out of here to the north. See what would be a swift way out. They can't guarantee that we won't be able to follow them no matter what they do to Lu."

They paused and fifteen seconds later upon hacking various systems to sift through information, they conferenced together. "I see five different airports around here where civilian aircraft could take him away. I asked Luna base to scan the area for airplanes that are carting out big items that could fit a mini-con," Elita said.

"We need a scan for our type of metals," Chromia said. "I put in a call to Cloudburst to hunt for Cybertronian constructs. I don't know how it will work. M.E.C.H., if they are the ones who have him won't get caught easily."

"Did you pinpoint the ping and its relative location before it went offline?" Elita asked.

"Its on the A1 heading north. I don't know how long it will remain on the ground but we better get going," Arcee said as she turned to rejoin traffic. All three femmes were bearing sports car models from Ferrari for this go around so they would make good time driving through the highway traffic like formula 1 racers. They drove off together in a thunder of powerful engine noise. Hopefully by the time they got on the A1 there would be more information from Luna Base.

-0-Luna Base Ops Center, Moon of Earth

Wren leaned over the sensor station as he watched his officer searching through the data for anything that would give them the location of the micro mini-con curator, Lu. There was little to go on at the moment. Any flash of disclosure they were able to detect was faint and flickering. Somehow, they had the small bot in a dampening field of some primitive nature.

Cloudburst stood at Sensors watching as the big Local Array placed to search for Arachnid coupled with the power of the Midway Array turned its immensity onto the Earth at the location of Florence in Italy. They would be able to see grains of sand individually with this amount of magnification. Following computer generated possibilities, they scanned the area of Florence in ever bigger concentric circles in their search for the missing mini-con.

It would be a tense several joors before they caught a break.

-0-Out there

Every Supreme but Omega went to the mass of lights and misery before them carrying doctors and medics who had assembled to go into the migration and begin the gut wrenching but necessary triage of the masses. And masses it was turning out to become. Preliminary data which could change by the final tally indicated over two million potential sparks yearning for safety in the mass before them.

Through the gates, bolstered by the processor-numbing numbers being generated by the statistician Seeker flights, more and more ships and shuttles came to help. Back at the colony, the housing construction mechs and technicians who were exempt from participation in the rescue were feverishly working to complete housing for the newcomers.

Stockpiles of finishing materials, fixtures and parts for housing units were taken out by the truckload and aerial shuttle tow to the gleaming towers of cities waiting for footfalls and voices. Block upon block of housing towers waiting for families were swarmed, then chalked off after inspection from a tireless Jetta and a tired but determined Mack. One by one, each tower was scanned, systems tested and if free of defect added to the list of available housing.

They would work straight through for four orns before Jetta would be carried to the hospital for exhaustion. He would bitch the entire way there.

-0-Out there

The shuttles that burst through the bridge over the planet were a welcomed sight to the Seekers as were the several flights that came with them. As Hercy sat in the co-pilot's seat in his shuttle which had been recalled from the rescue, he saw a Seeker falling to the ground tailing smoke. "We need to pick him up, Rem. Then we can go for the others. I think we need to slag the mother ship before she gets into place. Open a channel to the others."

"You're hooked in, Hercy," Rem said as he made it so.

"This is Leader 1," Hercy said. "We have one down. We're going to get him. Report any others as well so we can get them back as well. Then take out the fighters. When you get that done form up on me. We're going to take out the mother ship. Send acknowledgments."

Pings rang out in the shuttle as everyone did. Hercy looked back at Gypsy. "Ready, Little Missy?" he asked.

She nodded grimly. She was better at hiding her fear but it was still there. "I am."

"Good." Hercy looked at Sandstorm who sat next to her. "You bring her back along with our guy. In one piece."

Sandstorm checked his gun, then nodded. "Count on it."

"I do," Hercy said as the shuttle began to brush the tree tops heading for a downed fellow. When they reached it, they would hover as Sandstorm, Twin Twist and Gypsy rappelled down to the crash site.

In the air above them, clouds of Seekers targeted the enemy. It would be irritating in the debrief how hard it was to bring the enemy fights down. They were learning.

-0-On the ground

They landed in a tangle of jungle vegetation. The cacophonous sound of wildlife burst around them, then was silent. Twin glanced at Sandstorm, then Gypsy. "Stay between us, Gypsy," he said as they turned to follow the transponder of the downed Seeker.

Through the brush they walked, clambering over downed trees oozing with algae and slick with different colored bacteria. It was intensely humid as water dripped from the canopy. The ground beneath their peds oozed brackish water with every step. As they got closer, the readings on their sensors got weirder. Pausing on the edge of a clearing overhung with vines to shade it somewhat from the scorching sun, they looked with disquiet at the ground ahead.

Smallish looking pods covered the ground as far as the optic could see. The clearing looked terraformed as around the edges dead brush, trees and vines lay stacked to molder. Crashed in the middle of the clearing, the Seeker lay unconscious. Crushed pods lay under and around him as others stood opened, strange crab like creatures perched on them with nervous agitation.

Twin glanced sharply at Sandstorm. "I'm getting readings. Something is heading this way fast. Several somethings."

Sandstorm looked at Gypsy, then swore under his breath. He looked around, then checked his own sensors. Fraggers were heading their way in all directions. "We're surrounded," he said as he pulled Gypsy closer to his side.

-0-TBC August 3, 2014 **edited 8-4-14**

NOTES: I modified Part 119 and reloaded it. I hope that it can be read by everyone now. It opens for me and only about three readers have mentioned this glitch. If you can't get it, drop me your email with spaces so it will come through and I will send it. This website really is a miracle but when it messes up its epic. :D

Squeal: American police slang for incident, crime, thing that is happening that requires their presence.


	125. Chapter 125

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 125)

-0-Out there

**"HIGHER!"**

Gypsy looked down at the ground far below as Twin Twist and Sandstorm exhorted her to climb upward. She was halfway up a tall vine covered tree, far enough from the ground that whatever was coming would have to shinny upward to get her. They had told her to climb but she didn't. She had her rifle and would help. They practically threw her upward to get her going. Looking up, she climbed farther, then out onto a limb where she could shoot. Shouldering her rifle, she looked down. **"I WILL HELP YOU!"**

Sandstorm grinned. "You already have, little missy." He turned to look at the dark figures that were arriving around the edge of their predicament. "Do you have a fire function on your gun?"

Twin nodded. "I do. Let's give them a hot foot," he said as he reconfigured his plasma rifle. Sandstorm joined him, then looked at a big monster which was stepping into the light.

He was horrendous, a nightmare even for veterans who had seen just about everything in their long fate-filled lives. It stood about 15 feet tall and had to weigh more than it appeared. It had glossy skin, a hard shell that in some light had a green tinge. Its head was elongated, bulbous and in its terrible visage was a mouth from the Pit. Vicious teeth dripped acidic venom and within that terrible structure another was nested. It slid out with biting teeth contained in what appeared to be an almost metallic apparatus. His body was compacted and strong, his legs long and so were his arms. He had claws on both and a flickering long mobile tail which they were sure was weaponized and dangerous.

"What an ugly fragger that one is," Twin said calmly.

Sandstorm nodded, his frown conveying his own disgust. "Ugly fragger. I bet his ada is worse."

"I don't want to find out," Twin said as a shot rang out.

The beast screamed at the top of his lungs, if he had any, then staggered. He fell down and flailed, then became still. Looking up, both mechs grinned. Gypsy who was quivering with emotion on her perch looked down at them with wild optics. "I will help you," she said with a shaky voice.

"You did," Sandstorm said with a grin. Then he pointed his weapon toward the field before him. "Talley ho," he said as he turned on the flames.

So did Twin. The screaming and flailing was epic.

Overhead and near to the spot, Hercy's ship hung in the air. A flash of fire rose up with black smoke billowing. It was as if a fuel dump exploded. The flames rose fifty feet into the air blazing intensely. "What the frag? **TWIN! SANDY!"**

There was no answer, then there was.

**"HERCY! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF MONSTERS!**" sounded over the ship's comm channel, all of it broken up with static and other interference.

"Rem, scan that mess. Find our guys and the enemy. Target the bad guys through tactical," Hercy said as he rose to move to a gun emplacement. "The rest of you ... take a gun and let's do this through tactical."

Everyone on the shuttle rose to sit at a gun station powering them up swiftly. Data was fed into the master fire computer. It showed a grid with various figures located as well as a blazing fire. A figure in the blaze was a downed Seeker. "Set the program. Have the computers acquire targets. Don't fire until the targets are identified and locked in. Remember, we have four of our own on the screen," Hercy said calmly as he watched the data sort out, then targets lock. "Fire when clear," he said as he opened up on the figures moving through the woods toward the blaze.

The others did as well.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus and his staff sat watching the screens around the big room. One of them carried the fight on the hatchery planet, one the ongoing mission to find and save Lu and the last, the recovery which was so far, so good at the moment. It was a typical orn for them. Things seldom went easily and tonight was no exception. The low hum of conversations was broken by Elita's voice. "Elita-1 to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here, Elita."

"We have a low pulse on a transponder that hasn't been recognized by M.E.C.H. yet. I don't believe that the human's physics can find and recognize its frequency. We are going to follow it but it requires an airlift. They are leaving Italy for somewhere in the north," Elita said confidently.

"I'll send Cosmos," Prime said. "You can link up for the grab. Send the transponder data here. I'll have Wheeljack and Perceptor look at it to see if we can triangulate on Lu's position," Prime said.

"Understood. Elita out."

Prowl walked to tactical, paused, then turned with a data wafer in his servo. As he did Wheeljack and Perceptor walked in heading for Prime at the command table. "What's up, Optimus?" Wheeljack asked.

"M.E.C.H. appears to have grabbed Lu, our curator for the art show in Italy," Optimus said. "Elita says a transponder signal on a frequency the humans don't know is transmitting. We need to triangulate on it before they catch on so we can retrieve him."

"Frag," Wheeljack said taking the data wafer. He walked to a station nearby with Perceptor and bent to the task. It was tense as they worked. After a moment's discussion, they turned back to Prime. "This is a transponder with Decepticon origins, Optimus. I think he was fitted for it as a prospect for power linking or as an actual victim. It would be instructive to know if any of the other mini-cons, especially the micros have this. It might be a way of identifying victims as well. It falls within the category of our own physics. The humans won't know about this and we can use it to locate Lu."

Prime nodded grimly. "Can you?"

Wheeljack turned back with Perceptor and the two worked silently a moment, conferring together a couple of times before they walked to sensors. Sitting before a monitor giving telemetry for the ships flying in the rescue, he changed the screen and began to input their data. After a moment, he looked at Prime. "We have him. He's on the move."

"Where is he now and where is he likely going?" Prowl asked.

"He is moving at a speed that indicates flight. He is leaving the north of Italy heading for France," Perceptor said as he looked at the screen again.

"Prime to Elita."

"Elita here."

"Perceptor and Wheeljack located Lu. He's being airlifted toward France. Link up with sensors and let them guide you. When you locate his position we will come. I personally will come. We will be at Diego." He turned to Wheeljack and Perceptor. "What is the flight time from Diego to France?"

"Depending on where you go, I would say with a shuttle ... about five minutes or less," Perceptor replied.

"Very well," Prime said as he stood. "I want 2 striker teams, veterans. Recall from the rescue if you need to. Have them come to Diego. Have the humans meet us on the air field. We are going now." He glanced at Ironhide. "You have the conn."

Ironhide nodded, then watched as Prime turned to leave. "Frag. I want to be in this one."

"You and me both," Prowl said grimly. He glanced at Percy and Wheeljack. "If one of you can step away from the Triggers, I would like you to run the team from this end until they locate the actual place they end up."

Wheeljack nodded, then glanced at Perceptor. "I'll do this, then meet you back there, Percy."

Perceptor nodded, then turned to leave. Wheeljack sat and began to update the teams where the bad guys were at the moment. It was quiet once again in Ops Center as they listened to all of their teams dealing with their own brand of hell at the same time.

-0-In a tree far away

Gypsy shot at the beasts as they circled the clearing. The pods with their nervous agitated crab figures had gone up in flames so fast that it was clear their bodily fluids were flammable. A roar of fire surged into the sky followed by billowing clouds of black smoke. It created a wind that gusted against her but she clung to the tree until it subsided somewhat. The heat was awful until she dialed down her neural net. Somewhere down below, her boys were fighting for their lives so she switched to infrared, then night vision finding with both that the glare of the fire was overpowering her. So she switched to audial and began to fix her processor on the sounds that weren't fire. She could hear footsteps around, then heard her boys yelling.

Her fright threatened to swamp her. She felt it for the two mechs on the ground more than for herself. She was in the moment and the nuances were missing. She focused her sight on the ground looking for a shape that wasn't Cybertronian. When she found one, she squeezed off the trigger ...

... Bluestreak stood beside Gypsy looking at her over her shoulder. "Remember, Gypsy. You squeeze the trigger. Don't ever jerk it. Squeeze it gently when you're sure. You're the sniper. It is okay to take time" he said. Gypsy listened, absorbing every word as she stood on the target line with her instructor ...

She squeezed. A terrible scream was heard, then it ended. By the time she found another the ground around her was being torn up with heavy weapons fire. She leaned into the tree, her optics tearing and her spark in great turmoil. A shadow crossed over her and through breaks in the smoke she saw a ship. On its side was the Emblem of the Primes. Hercy was here to find them. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She stared downward looking for movement but didn't find any. There was only the crackle of fire, smoke and the scream here and there of something dying.

She sat in the tree terrified.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They climbed down the ramp following Optimus Prime and his team. Coming through a wormhole near the moon, a shuttle carrying the twins, Springer and Drift as well as Smokescreen and Devcon was on its way down as well. They would wait on the tarmac ready to go for the mission. Humans accompanied Prime, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, Niall Graham and Fig Figueroa in their battle gear. They had been called up and after a moment of startled conversation with everyone in the habitat, they hurried to go.

Glenn Morshower came as well and would observe on the ship. He sat on the servo of Optimus Prime all the way to the Embassy as they entered to go to Ops Center. Watching everywhere around the Embassy, sailors, soldiers, marines as well as airmen and women gathered for the last dying light of late afternoon. Hanging out to tan and bot watch, they got the surprise of their lives with the arrival of the Prime of Cybertron. Word would get around swiftly so by the time the teams left there would be a sizable crowd watching them go.

Moments later, the shuttle carrying Springer's crew and one other landed on the airfield next to the one already there. The bots came down the ramp pausing around the doorways to wait. They would be on the cameras of hundreds of individuals when they did. As the crowds waited a jeep bearing two people drove through the masses heading for the bots. It slowed, then stopped. Andrew Settles and Lilly Bolger stepped out to chat with the mechs until it was time to leave.

Inside the Embassy, Optimus set Morshower on the table top. The other humans entered behind them having been driven to the Embassy when Devcon transformed to deliver them. When they stepped out, Dev transformed to follow them. They gathered in the center to watch the slowly moving icon that seemed to be heading for the Loire Valley. Until they settled on a site, it was unwise to leave.

"There are any number of chateaus to rent there, some of them very secluded and vast," Dev said as he stood over tactical. He had been researching France on the ride over and found a number of possible sites for M.E.C.H. to go to ground. "Once we figure out where in the valley they are headed, it will be possible to go but most of these places are open spaces surrounding large buildings. Most of them have few rooms in which we can stand up in directly."

"Bridge Bumblebee and Jazz over here directly," Prime said with a nod.

The call was made and they came, Bee through ship and land bridges, several, while Jazz came from Autobot City through a bridge on one of the shuttles parked on the tarmac. As the humans outside watched them go past toward the Embassy, the buzz was spinning.

"This is a mission," someone said.

Others nodded. "I would kill to be on it."

"You signed for striker training?"

"I did. Haven't heard yet."

They talked assessing the bots, the ships and what might be going on. It was tantalizing to consider. Then the bots and striker soldiers all began to come out of the Embassy walking purposefully toward the ships once more.

-0-TBC August 4, 2014 **edited August 11, 2014**

NOTE: The more I edit, the more I want to jump off a cliff. So many errors. :O

I am replacing as I go but this is one big hummer. :D:D:D


	126. Chapter 126

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 126)

-0-Following a sign

Cosmos landed in a field near a vineyard on the side of a hill in the Loire Valley. Disgorging Arcee, Elita and Chromia, he lifted off to remain in orbit to wait for their call. When he had receded into the dark sky, the three femmes gathered to discuss their situation. The last update from Wheeljack had pinpointed the location where Lu's transponder was transmitting. It was about five miles away centered in a 'chateau' as the humans called them, a luxury country house for French nobility from back in the orn.

"We better go and reconn," Elita said. "Keep the noise down and don't linger. Pass by and scan."

"Do you think they will be able to detect if we do?" Arcee asked as she walked to the road nearby. She transformed into a Ferrari, then waited.

"I don't know. I don't really care," Elita said grimly as she followed. Chromia said nothing. Her expression said it all. They drove off together to reconn a villa called Chateau De Challange*.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Optimus Prime paused to speak to Lily Bolger and Andrew Settles, both of them part of the 'family'. After a moment, they continued onward boarding the ships with the soldiers and Autobots who came with him. In seconds they were airborne heading into the sky for the Loire Valley and a rendezvous with M.E.C.H.

-0-In a chateau in the French countryside

The Loire Valley in the northwest part of France was beautiful, historic and a major tourist destination. One could tour villas and chateaus to one's hearts content. They were of all manner and age with some of exquisite beauty while others follow a more fairytale styling that was captivating. One of those was the Chateau De Challange.

It stood in manicured grounds with all the phenomenal grace one would expect from a classic structure. There were fourteen bedrooms, ten baths, over three hundred sixty windows and walls 150 feet high. It was a vision from Cinderella. There were twelve turret towers in the structure and the inside was filled with the sort of extravagance one expected from something so whimsical and enchanted. It seemed to be from a vast bygone era but was only completed as a residence in 1854.

The closest town was Angers half a joor away, Prime was told in the briefing by Devcon as the big mech sat going through data on the internet about their target. It had a chapel, game room and other amenities sure to attract the well heeled for weddings and vacations that could be quiet and elegant. "Apparently, it is the diamond in this jeweled region, the chateau that stands apart from the others. There is nothing between the house and us that will give us cover, Optimus," Dev concluded.

Optimus nodded. "It would seem a strange place to come. I would think that it opened them to scrutiny."

"The village that serves it is apart from the structure and the nearest real town is half a joor away by country road. It is isolated enough but secure in the lack of cover. I don't pretend to understand humans but all in all, it has its points," Dev replied.

"I see the images," Prime said as he paused a moment to study the structure. "This is a very beautiful building. We must take care not to harm it."

Everyone paused to study the images, then nodded. "Slaggers. If they break it, they buy it."

"I would imagine its not for sale," Dev said with a grin.

"Optimus … we're here."

Prime turned to Revo. "Put us down in the same location as Elita's team. We will need you to go up and wait for us to call."

Revo nodded, then began their descent. The humans who were waiting stood up and checked their weapons. Lennox, Epps and Graham were on this shuttle with Figueroa. Other strikers were on the other one, all of them under the command of Lennox. They would be the ones to go inside. Bumblebee and Jazz who were joining them on the ground would fit in most places but would go in only as a last resort.

The shuttle began a steep but silent descent.

-0-In a tree

She clung to the trunk of the tree in which she sat, her optics straining through the billowing smoke to find Sandstorm and Twin Twist. Overhead, mechs were rappelling from the shuttle as they came to mop up. There was shouting and screaming, but the shrill sound of the alien beasts was diminishing. She couldn't tell. She merely clung to the tree waiting.

A dark figure materialized, then paused at the foot. Staring up, Sandstorm whose armor was blackened with soot but overall unharmed laughed. "Come on down, Gypsy. We took care of them."

She looked down, then awkwardly stowed her rifle in subspace. Turning carefully, she began to shinny down the tree stepping down onto the blackened grown with shaking legs. She turned, then hugged Sandstorm tightly. "Are you alright? What about Twin and the Seeker?"

"We're alright. We're waiting for the Seeker to cool off. You might want to see to him. I don't know how bad he is," Sandstorm said as they both turned to walk into the smelly, wet burn off. It had been dampened by spray from the shuttle as Rem put out the flames around the Seeker. The water content of the jungle took care of the rest.

Walking across the mess of dead and burned pods, they reached the Seeker who was lying on his back. A hit to the left side of his chassis showed damage and he was blackened and heated up by the fire but unharmed by it. Gypsy knelt, scanned the big mech, then looked up at the others which had grown to include Hercy and two others. "We need to get him out of here. He needs to have surgery."

"Is he bad off, Gypsy?" Hercy asked as he moved for the others to lift him off the ground.

"It doesn't look too bad, Hercy. But he needs attention. He fell hard and the fire didn't help," Gypsy said as she stood up. "Are there others?"

Hercy paused, then shook his helm. "No one so far but this youngling. We need to lift off and form up. We have a mother ship coming this way."

The shuttle hovering overhead came lower into the clearing. They slipped and slid on the slimy guts of the dead crab creatures as they hauled the big Seeker to the shuttle. It took a bit of teamwork to lift him on board, then they climbed up too. By the time they had begun to lift off, the black menaces were back. They stood screaming as the shuttle rose through the air, those on board staring down without a word.

Sometimes there weren't words big or bad enough.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood next to tactical after relieving Wheeljack. The location of Lu was discovered and currently being surrounded. The downed Seeker was retrieved with the resultant irritation of dealing with a mother ship. 100 more Seekers along with two more battle shuttles were dispatched. They would blow it up into confetti.

Hopefully.

The first group of refugees were coming through the gates, nearly 5,000 individuals in dire shape. They had been plucked from ships throughout the migration and consisted mostly of elderly, wounded and critical infants. It was a drop in the bucket.

At least it would get Ratchet started and keep him busy.

The loser.

Prowl grinned, then patted his chassis. Pulsing warm affection to his daughter, he turned to walk back to the command table to sit and run the several dozen channels, operations and analysis for each that he was currently focused upon.

Typical mission operation.

-0-Loire Valley

It was dark but there were spotlights. The chateau was magnificent, making even Optimus feel small alongside of its towering walls. That is, it would if they could make it there without being seen. This place was tall even by Cybertronian standards. Prime studied the layout, then turned to Jazz. "Jazz, I want you to find their plane or helicopter, then disable it along with any other transportation. I don't want it off the ground again."

Jazz nodded, then melted away into the night. As he did, Elita, Arcee and Chromia stepped out of the shadows. "You made it," Elita said with a grin.

"Better late than never," Optimus replied to one of his oldest life long friends. "I need someone to watch the roadways going each direction. I need reconn of the grounds with details. Also, I want the entrance and exit areas discovered and watched. If we can cut the power at will … if we can hack them it would be a good idea."

Devcon nodded. "I'll scope out the utilities and the area."

Prime nodded. Devcon turned to walk into the trees that divided the elegant highly structured land and buildings of Chateau De Challange from neighboring areas. Any entry assaults would be carried out by the humans who stood among the giants waiting for the go. They waited quietly as Devcon made his way around the entire villa on cat's feet.

-0-The tower

Ratchet stood on the roof watching as the ships began to pull up and land. They were filled with injured, starved, old and young. They were the most vulnerable to date. More data would be sorted, ships located, then passengers transported. Lives would be saved but they would work like mules.

Several mechs stepped out of the runabouts with sparklings in their arms. Ratchet pointed to the elevator as he inspected one of the babies. They were in sad shape. It would be a long tiring four orns before Medical would even sit down again.

-0-On the ground

Tie Down, Ravel, Kestrel and Tagg waited in line for the refuges to need them. It snaked around the area and was filled with individuals that had come to help. Appa Ratchet stood with them determined to assist. He had stowed his cat into his carry hold after deciding leaving Mr. Kitty alone that long would be a sad thing. Now it was curled up inside his chassis purring contentedly. It was comical how much of a difference that little mechanism's contentment made for Ratchet as he edged along with the others.

-0-In the mix

They floated between ships gathering data to pass on ahead. Grading the vessels as to need and condition, they were rated and the data transferred to Autobot City and the command ship out here. Sunstreaker paused by the side of vessel, its hatch partly jammed because of fire from another some time back in another place and time. Peering inside, he slipped in and waited for Sideswipe to join him.

They walked down the corridors that led to the main lounge where they found a number of injured and others waiting listlessly for rescue. A small mech was in charge by default. He was the one who was most ambulatory. He followed their directions, explained the door and the fight that had caused it, then watched with a bit of anxiety as the two slipped out to go to the next ship.

He would go in the third batch through the bridges.

-0-Mother Ship

It came into view, a vessel with independent firepower and flights of its own. Seekers had gathered together hovering over the surface of the planet below as Hercy's vessel came into view. A disgruntled Gypsy and a damaged slightly rousing Seeker had been led through the shuttle board bridge to Autobot City relieving Hercy of one problem even as his forces began to move to form up on his vessel.

He studied the lay out of the situation, then came to a conclusion he could live with. These fraggers needed their afts kicked. "Battle group, form up on me."

Shuttles and Seekers moved to him, turning to array themselves into a class one battle formation. The four shuttles found their mark, then turned to face the big alien vessel still rounding the curve of the planet below. Arrayed in flights in a long line between and on either side of the battle shuttles, Seekers grouped themselves.

Hercy waited for the pings, then nodded to Rem. The pilot opened a channel. "Ugly fraggers, this is Hercy of Cybertron. I speak for the Prime when I tell you that if you come any closer we will peel you like a banana. Back off or we will shoot you."

For a moment, it was radio silent. Then a low guttural voice replied.

-0-TBC August 5, 2014 **edited 8-6-14**

NOTES: Google Chateau De Challange images. It is a fairy tale place. :D:D:D


	127. Chapter 127

The Diego Diaries: Fight or Flight 1 (dd4 127)

-0-Out there

A guttural voice sounded through the comm system on board immediately translated into Neocybex. "Metallics … you attacked our settlement. We will have to kill you now."

"Since you fraggers already know us, you already know we will kill you. You won't win. Why don't you pull your ugly slaggers off world and leave before we slag you to the Pit, then return to finish off the crap on the planet below. You know we will." Hercy sat on the co-pilot's seat next to Rem speaking calmly. He might have been ordering lunch for all the emotion he transmitted to the alien on line.

It was silent a moment. "Perhaps we don't care. Perhaps its enough to stand up to you, metallic."

"It might do you well to stand **with us**, slagger. You already know you can't defeat us. You're outclassed. Megatron just wants you to make mischief. He doesn't care if you live or die and neither do I. That's about all Megatron and I have in common. I would just as soon shoot you and not have to worry about you coming back but I'm a nice of slagger so I'll let you have a choice. Leave now and not come back or we will part you out so you never have the choice. Choose now. I have other things to do."

The other mechs in the shuttle sat with grins on their faces as the Old Mech told the Slaggers where 'the cow ate the cabbage' as someone once said on a western movie they once saw on the monitor at the dojo one time. Hercy was one tough old mechanism and everyone of them knew he meant every word. They sat at their gun stations listening with amusement for the 'go'. No one there was unclear about the outcome if the aliens chose wrong. It was a foregone conclusion. The only unknown was what the aliens would decide.

-0-Loire Valley

Devcon slipped back, then everyone gathered around. "I don't see any activity in the castle itself except minimal in one room in the back. All the rest of it appears to be below ground. They have a sub basement along with the usual stuff … wine cellars and the like. Its a beautiful building with immaculate care. I have lightly scanned for emergency and security detection. They have it in spades. The level of protection it provides is good but not in our league. Everyone appears to be either in the sub basement or in the kitchen area of the house. All of the vehicles available were disabled by Jazz," Dev said as Jazz slipped out of the darkness.

Jazz nodded. "They can run but not fast or far."

Optimus nodded. "Good."

"I detect about ten security and about the same number in the sub basement. I also detected the aura of machinery, perhaps designed to reverse engineer Lu. I also detected him. They have him off line. Those slaggers have schematics on us because that's not easy to do." Dev shook his helm. "I would suggest if I may, Optimus, that we draw them out as much as we can. If we shut off their power they can't proceed on Lu. It would also alert us to secondary power sources to target. We have the advantage now. They might panic and make mistakes to our advantage and the outside light sources will be off line. We can converge on the house the moment they go. You have night vision, right?."

Lennox nodded. "We have night and infrared," he replied.

Prime considered that, then nodded. "I agree." He looked at his team. "I want the humans to stand by. Until the lights go out you can't get through the security and across the open spaces. We will target the power. I want the entire place shut down. I don't want anyone to know anywhere else that there is a break in the current. Clip the power here without shutting it off anywhere else, Chromia," He said.

The three femmes, all of them the size of the twins nodded. Sabotage of security and power systems was Chromia's specialty. Prime pulled a datapad from subspace handing it to Devcon. "Download the schematics and special features you have learned, Dev. You too, Jazz." Both complied. Prime studied it a moment, opened a channel to Prowl and Ironhide, then began to outline the mission. "Here is what we will do," he said.

They leaned in to listen and watch as the plan to retrieve Lu and strike at the heart of M.E.C.H. came together on a datapad, in a wooded area outside a French chateau with human and alien soldiers working together side-by-side on the nondescript planet, Earth in a semi-ordinary solar system called Sol.

-0-On the ground back at the ranch

Appa Ratchet carried a tiny sparkling for an exhausted couple who were following him out of the metro station into the city of Iacon. They were overwhelmed and silent from weariness as they meekly followed the elder to a home that had been promised to them but which they didn't believe existed. "Follow me, younglings," he said as he paused at the curb of the bustling city. It was massive, an endless seeming sea of towers and traffic. There were overhead walkways in this, a cityscape planned for Cybertronian tastes.

They crossed the street, then began to traverse three blocks to a tower that glistened with newness and possibility. This would be their home. They looked up, then at him. "What is this, Abba* Ratchet?" they asked.

"This is your new house," Appa said. "Follow me." He entered the building, crossed the immaculate lobby and entered an elevator with the silent younglings. No more endless rickety stairs. No more garbage that was never collected but sat moldering around the tenement that had been their genitors' home. They themselves were born elsewhere but the tales had drilled their way into the youngling's sparks almost becoming by retelling their own stories. At the moment, their genitors were still in the mix but they had been promised a home next to each other.

That it was going to happen in reality wasn't even in the realm of possibility in their shocked exhausted processors.

They followed Appa Ratchet off the elevator and down a corridor that was filled with art and beauty. Even the walls gleamed. Pausing before the right apartment, he opened the door and entered. Looking back out to two wan looking mechs, he smiled. "Come inside. This is your new home."

They entered with trepidation, looking around with frightened optics. It was beautiful. It was the standard size for a couple with infants with all of the appointments and furnishings brand new and inviting. Appa Ratchet turned to them. "It doesn't have your personal touch yet. You can fix that up in the stores and get pictures and things. You can make it what you want."

"How?" one of them asked.

"You have a few orns to look around and see things. I would go to the Temple and see a priest. They help explain things so well. There are also doctors to help you if you need to talk so someone. Prime's own genitors go to group talk sessions. It helps them a lot. Visit everything. No doors are closed to anyone here because the caste system is dead by Primal Decree. Ask questions. Get what you want and need. Eat until you can't. Then when your job times come about, work. Your infant can go into the day care or any number of schools and places. When your genitors come here they can take care of him if you want them to do that. Lots do. My great grand sparklings go to public schools and one of them is in private school. See?" he asked with a sweet smile.

They looked at him nearly uncomprehendingly. "How do we do all this?"

Ratchet looked at them, at their traumatized faces and felt pain in his spark. "I will help you, younglings," he said solemnly. The infant in his arms made a sound. All of them looked at him. "Come in here. He needs his bed," Ratchet said. The youngsters looked at him blankly so he turned to walk to the corridor with berth rooms. Entering one, they followed. It was furnished with crib, dresser and a stack of infant things ready for the baby. Infant Care Outreach in Social Services had gotten there ahead of them as they worked to set up apartments for families with babies ahead of time, Ratchet lay him carefully on the dresser top, then pulled the blankets back. "My, my. What a lovely little mech you are. How about you and me have a moment together." He turned to the pair, then held out the little silver pail, one that had Rebel's name inscribed on its side. "How about you going to the kitchen and getting warm water. I will help you do this for your infant."

One of them took the pail, then looked at it for a moment. Turning slightly as if uncertain which way to go, Appa Ratchet took the pail back. "You wait here and I will get the water." He waited until one of them moved to the baby, then hurried out to get warm water. When he came back, they watched as he gently placed the smudged and grimy baby into the water. It looked at him with tired optics, then gave a tiny weep. "There, there," Ratchet said as he began to scrub the infant. "Doesn't this feel better?"

The pair watched as the sweet older stranger washed their infant. Then he had them dry him with towels of a quality they had never seen before. He showed them how to manage the special formula for the infant and how to use protoform wasting supplements for themselves for the prescriptive two decaorns that the medics had deemed necessary. "They won't taste good. Maybe you can take turns with this. One of you one day, one the other. Most do that. Feed them after you take this and he will feel better, poor little thing." He turned to the crib. "Why not let him recharge, then I can show you more. Think about what you need to know and I will help you."

They looked at him, then turned to the crib. They paused. They had never seen the like of it. They had both been infants in poverty, recharging in boxes with whatever blanket or pillow their family could find or afford. This one was expensive and filled with liners and things that were soft, luxurious blankets, covers and mattress. They moved closer touching the materials, running their servos over the crib. Ratchet felt his spark flutter with anguish as the younglings took in their bounty. One of them looked at him. "Do we get to use this for our boy?"

Ratchet nodded. "This **whole place** is yours. For good. No one will make you leave it. It belongs to you because the Prime is wise and loves you." He paused as they took that in. "Come and go. It will be here unchanged. You can go to the grocery and get food. As much food as you want. All kinds of it. There are stores for nearly everything you need here and you can go there and get things. No one is a caste anymore. You are as needed and wanted and valued as everyone else. Spend time taking it in. I will be on call for you. You have my frequency," he said. He turned to cover the infant in beautiful blankets, then they watched as he fell into an exhausted recharge. For a moment no one moved, then Ratchet looked at them cheerfully. "Come. Let me explain things."

They followed him out as he explained the kitchen, the energon delivery device by the sink, how to discard things in the chute, how a fridge worked and ovens to cook. "You can cook here. Lots of mechs do and the food is good and there are clubs that give lessons. I will take you to stores tomorrow so you can see. Right now, I have to help the refugees but I will take you around. Okay?" They nodded as they listened, taking in every word like it was the last one they would ever hear.

He showed them the monitor and the Community Bulletin Board where every possible question had an answer, IntraComm and how the strange organics were their great good friends. He showed them the spare room, their own berth room and the wash rack. They stared at it without comprehension. One of them turned to Ratchet. "How can we have this? Will they come and tell us to leave?"

"No," Ratchet said. He squeezed their arms. "It will get easier. You are so tired and worn out now. Spend a few orns. I will come see you and make sure you are alright. Call me and I will help you. Right now, why don't you eat and go to recharge? You will feel better when you rest a bit."

They looked at him, then each other. Nodding, they watched as he walked to the door. "Call me if you need me. I am here for you, younglings. It will make sense after you rest." Then with reluctance, Appa Ratchet left to find more younglings who needed his gentle touch.

The younglings stood together a moment staring at the door, then one of them walked to the kitchen sink. He pushed the button and energon spilled out. Looking at it a moment, he touched it with a digit. Putting it into his mouth, the explosion of flavor and quality was astonishing. He looked at his bond with uncomprehending optics. "Come here. Get some before it goes away," he said as he held his servo out. Pressing the button, it filled his servo. He would do it several more times drinking down the contents, both of them, until they remembered there were glasses in the cupboard.

-0-TBC August 6, 2014 **edited August 11, 2014**

NOTES:

Abba: I am experimenting with terms of respect for elders since more are coming up and decided that all elders male or female in orientation are addressed Abba which for me translates to 'grandfather/elder, not related'. Some cultures call old men and women 'grandfather' and 'grandmother' even if they aren't related and older men and women 'aunt' and 'uncle'. It is a sign of respect from younger people to older ones. Abba is going to be a generic -male or female- term of respect from youngers to olders. It is distinct from Appa (Grandpa, related) and Amma (Grandma/father, related). Amma is going to be applicable to male or female. Smokey calls Devcon Amma and Smokescreen Appa. Abba means both 'grandfather/elder', non related or 'grandmother/elder', non related.

EXAMPLES: "Hi, Appa (Smokescreen). Have you seen Amma (Devcon)?"

"Allow me to introduce Alpha Trion."

"I am honored to meet you, Abba Trion." (Proper younger person reply to this, the first of the Thirteen to be created)

Elder Ratchet is Appa because he is a grandfather, Abba because he is old and requires respect and cute because he's Ratchet's namesake. Just so you know. This may not be necessary for all of you, the readers but this kind of minutia keeps my ship afloat. :D:D:D To all the readership, you are the best. To all without return addies, hugs times ten. For Guest(s), thank you for all of it. :D:D:D


	128. Chapter 128

The Diego Diaries: Striker 1 (dd4 128)

-0-Out there

A guttural laugh filtered over the comm systems of the ships. "What makes you think that dying in battle is a bad thing? We are The People," he said, the word translating from the original which sounded like yot-gee. A computer scan revealed two names for this species, Yautje and Hish, war like aliens comprising apparently two big groups who had bad blood between them. One of them according to what little was known was worse than the other if that was possible. If they were the same species, sub species or not, no one really knew. They just knew that these fraggers used the acid monsters. Apparently, their own blood chemistry kept them from harm.

Lucky fraggers.

"I don't care," Hercy replied. "You can live or die now. Leave with your fragging beasts or die like the last mother ship. I wasn't there for that kill. It makes me feel deprived. If you stay, that feeling will be taken care of. We will blow you to bits."

It was silent for a moment. Then it wasn't.

-0-Loire Valley, France, Earth

Chromia considered the archaic system of electrical delivery, then subbed the parts and tools that would allow her to disrupt the castle but not anyone else. It was a matter of clips and bypasses, some of it through her own body as she grounded herself to allow the current to flow unbroken for the few seconds it would take it to be rerouted through a shunt. When she was finished, she scanned the area again. Turning, she melted into the darkness once more.

The humans were gathered on the edge of the treeline which was minimally reasonable at best. The grounds were classically designed ala Capability Brown with placement of trees here and there done for aesthetic tastes rather than random natural occurrence. Lawns stretched out in all directions around the house with a gravel pad in the back that led to a gazebo-like structure where apparently weddings were held with all the bells and whistles. They would go to the castle with Bee and Jazz, then follow the schematics which Arcee had gotten by hacking systems here and there. The route to the subbasements was through a number of huge as well as smaller rooms. Bee and Jazz wouldn't do well inside. They would wait outside ready to enter if necessary even if that meant going through the massive stone walls that made the building so beautiful.

Chromia returned, then knelt with the others. "The power is ready to go out at your command, Optimus. I detect a back up generator but it will require manual start. It will give us plenty of time to land the humans inside and place our own soldiers strategically."

Optimus nodded, then looked at the soldiers. "Take care and remember that the signal, 'red' is the go for us to come. Don't be heroes."

Lennox nodded, then glanced at his men. They nodded back, then he glanced at General Morshower who had sat on a small stone beside Bumblebee throughout the entire strategic process. He stood, then looked at his men. "Do a good job but come back in one piece. That house is beautiful but not worth a single one of you. I will take the heat if this goes south. I will be singularly pissed if I have to go to funerals."

The soldiers grinned and chuckled, then turned to Prime. The big mech nodded too. "I agree with General Morshower. Jazz, Elita, Devcon? What is the status as of now?"

Three of the most specialized, capable and unstoppable saboteurs in the Autobot Armed Forces turned toward the castle. They paused a moment, then looked back at Optimus. "No change," Jazz said.

"Very well. Chromia, kill the lights," Optimus said with a grim expression.

She did.

-0-Out there part 2

They came out of the hangar deck of the mother ship, a swarm of fighters with their guns blazing. The Autobots who expected it waited for them to enter firing range, then cut loose with everything that they had, Seeker and shuttle. Before them, blossoms of fire burst forth, then flashed out with a spray of metal parts that cartwheeled everywhere in all directions. They were persistent, finally reaching the bot's own firing range. The fighters came screaming in targeting the Seekers who flashed forward to engage the enemy.

Hercy who watched, spoke the order to commence battle. All of the shuttles flashed forward slicing their way through the fighters as they headed toward the mother ship which was firing as well. It was chaotic and extraordinarily dense as Seekers and alien fighters engaged each other. Moving through the anarchy, Rem and the other pilots began to make a target out of the mother ship. As they did, a bridge flared nearby and more battle shuttles screamed out. They pivoted together and began to shoot, laying tracers of fire across the hull of the big vessel.

It burst from explosions both external and internal which died out swiftly as the ship began to come apart at the seams.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide stood at tactical watching the battle going on between the battle group and the alien ships. He had sent more shuttles to join the fight hoping to wrap it up swiftly so that they could concentrate on supporting Prime and the reclamation. He itched to be there but it wasn't going to happen.

Slag it.

Inside his hold sitting on a pad of soft blankets with all his toys and dollies, educational and otherwise, Prowler tweeted to himself as he played. All of the other infants were in the school being managed overnight for at least now. All of the genitors were helping in the reclamation, thus they were unable to assist the little bits. In a few orns given the size of this group, they would in all likelihood retire from the grind freeing up their time to give the infants at least a chance to sleep in their own beds.

Right now, it was still sorting itself out. They had taken in at this point nearly 100,000 individuals. There were a few in the brig, a few in the mental hospital and everyone else in a housing unit that would not be possible on Cybertron. It was going rather well over all.

He stood at tactical answering a million questions, directing a massive operation and a smaller dangerous one. He would stay there until Prime came back.

-0-Out there part 3

The firepower delivered at the mother ship was amazing, pounding it like sledgehammers from all angles. Fighters were swarmed, their flexibility in turns and evasions not an equal to the Cybertronians. Pouring on the firepower, the ship began to pull back trailing debris and fuel as it did.

"Pull back," Hercy said over the intralink.

The group turned on a dime and formed up in the class one formation they started with. Before them in disarray and destruction, fighters limped back to a mother ship that was shuddering with internal explosions. The hull was pockmarked with hits, scorch marks dotting it from concentrated fire. There were injuries among the Seekers but the shuttles had very little damage. Everyone sat back, injured Seekers pulled into shuttles as they waited for the aliens to regather.

"Alien ship, do you hear me or do I have to come over there and kick your aft up between your ears?" Hercy asked over the comm system.

There wasn't an answer. There was burning that flared, then died in vacuum. Hercy considered his options, then called Ironhide. "They're dead in the water I think, Ironhide. What do you want? Blow it up or board it?"

Ironhide stood beside tactical to consider the answer.

-0-Loire Valley, France, Earth

The lights went out all at once. When the darkness hit them, then human soldiers were already running across the vast open spaces of perfectly manicured lawn. There would be no security for the chateau, nothing to register their presence when they jimmied the locks and entered. Bumblebee and Jazz, weapons in servo followed them, then took up positions by the back door and front, kneeling down to listen, scan and blend in.

Optimus, gun in servo glanced down at Morshower, then took him into hand. Nodding to the others, they turned to throw the net around the building, making sure that no matter what crevasse a M.E.C.H. fragger crawled out of, they would meet the mechanoid of their deepest nightmares face on.

Morshower rode to the place where Prime would take his post on the big mech's servo. It had been a while since he had been on a mission himself. It brought back the old adrenaline rush that usually hit him at the point of combat. Prime put him down on the ground, then gestured to a tree with spreading branches nearby. "Wait there, Glenn. We can not predict what they will do."

Morshower who was along to witness nodded, then walked to the tree to wait himself. It was quiet around the house, then the back door of the building opened. Half a dozen men walked out with rifles, pausing on the gravel of the large car space behind the house. They were dressed in black military drag that didn't sport identifiers that might allow anyone who saw them to peg their units or country. They broke into two groups, then walked around the house to take up positions in the shadows.

:What do you want us to do, Optimus?: Jazz asked as he crouched near two of the humans who passed him without spotting him in the darkness. He had found a place under a tree that would be illuminated but for Chromia.

:Take them out silently. If there's shooting, the game plan changes. Right now, Lennox and the soldiers are making their way inside to the sub basement: Prime replied. :Take them out:

:Acknowledged: Jazz replied. :Bee:

:What?:

:Where are you?: Jazz asked as he primed his tazers.

:Around the corner. I'm at the edge of the lawn:

:I have three here. They're spread out. There are six. What do you see?: Jazz asked.

:I have easy access for two and not so with one: Bee replied.

:When I count to three, go for yours. Taze them: Jazz said as he rose. "One ... two ..." He moved closer. :Three: Stepping quietly but swiftly, he raised his arm and fired on the first two who were talking together with their backs turned. The light hit them and they twitched falling to the ground, their guns landing next to them. The other turned but didn't have a chance. He fell down as well twitching as he clenched his teeth in agony.

Chromia and Elita materialized out of the darkness collecting the humans, then pulled back into the night. On the other side, two mechs fell, shot with bolts from both servos of the big yellow and black apparition that appeared out of nowhere. The other paused in shock, long enough for it to be a big mistake. He fell as well. Three more humans and their popguns disappeared into the darkness by bot power.

Pings told Prime all was well. He glanced at the others checking them from his angle, then put in a call to Lennox. :William, where are you? What are you encountering? We have neutralized the six that came outside:

There was a pause, then Lennox replied. "We are nearing the kitchen. Its huge. The dining room was unoccupied. No one appears to be in other rooms. Could you scan for signatures to make sure? I don't want to overlook anyone and have them walk out behind us when we go down below:

Prime scanned the building, then paused. There were signatures in a floor above that of the one Lennox and his men occupied. :There are two humans on the floor above. They appear to be in the same room, a large one:

:Copy that. We're on it: Lennox replied. He turned to his men. :We have two fuckers in a big room above us. They must have gone up when we were organizing. Go get them. No noise:

Fig Figueroa, an English soldier named Carl Forbes and a German soldier named Franz Holtz turned to hunt the pair. They would be up to the challenge. The rest watched them go, then turned to move toward the basement when a door began to open nearby. Everyone froze in place.

-0-TBC August 7, 2014 **edited 8-11-24**


	129. Chapter 129

The Diego Diaries: Striker 2 (dd4 129)

-0-Loire Valley, France, Earth

The door creaked as it opened, the sound of cursing heard behind it. There was no where to hide and with the moonlight filtering in from the outside, they could be seen. They ducked and pressed against a wall or cabinet, limiting their exposure. A man's voice was speaking. "Where is the fuse box in this pile? Fucking cathedral. I told him this would be a problem. The installation in the Alps was better than this."

Another voice grunted agreement as at least two and possibly more men stepped out of the doorway and bumped along in the darkness. "Where is a flashlight?"

"Want me to pull one out of my ass? We aren't on a mission right now. I don't come fully equipped all the time," the first voice replied with sarcasm.

"So that explains the divorce," the other said with a snicker.

Lennox suppressed his own, then rose knife in hand. He grabbed the snickering voice and lay the blade alongside his neck. The M.E.C.H. soldier froze in place. The first man continued, then paused as a gun barrel threatened to swallow the end of his nose. Niall Graham leaned closer. "Sh," he hissed. The gun moved up and down in Graham's hand as the M.E.C.H. soldier nodded in agreement.

It took only seconds to put them into zip tie cuffs, then hustle them out the door into the open gravel driveway outside. Moving swiftly to the shadows, they paused turning the two men toward them. Lennox stepped closer to the pair. "I want to know where the bot is and how many fuckers are down there. I want to know the firepower as well. Tell me or I will make you sorry."

The two looked at him with stone faces, their expressions conveying their resistance. "I don't think so," one of them said as the other nodded. "Traitors," that one said.

Lennox smirked in spite of himself. "Then I guess you're of no use to me," he said slipping his knife into the sheath at his side. "Dev?" he said to no one in particular.

A huge figure stood up nearby rising to an incredible height, then stepped forward into the moonlight. The figure knelt on one knee, then leaned in closer. "What do you require, William Lennox?" he asked as he stared with his shining blue optics at the two men who stared back at him with their own shining optics.

"They decided not to talk to us so I'm giving them to you," Lennox said with a smirk. "I hear you and Elita have a game where you see who can pull the legs and arms off an organic the fastest."

Devcon who grinned nodded. Behind him materializing at his call, the incredibly big and beautiful figure of Elita appeared. "Elita, William Lennox is thinking about our pleasure again. You know the game we like to play?" he asked glancing up at her with a wink the two solemn humans couldn't see.

Elita grinned, then nodded listening to the detail that Dev sent to him by internal comm. "The one where we pull the arms and legs off organics to see who is fastest? That one?"

Dev nodded, then looked at the two humans who finally showed concern. "William Lennox gave us these two useless lumps. Let's play."

Elita nodded, then leaned down to pick up a human. He shrank back, then looked at Lennox. "This is a game, right? Psy-ops, right?"

Will who was checking his gun paused before leaving. "No. It isn't."

"Alright, you bastard. We'll talk," the other man said.

"You leave out one little detail, you are theirs," Lennox said nodding to the big bots standing over them.

He didn't.

-0-At a school

Orion stood beside Mr. Roto who was sitting in a chair watching the infants in the cafeteria which had been modified to be an indoor play area. Toys were everywhere. A place to lay down was available. Infants who had not been able to go home were also everywhere. About forty percent of the infants in the school were here for the duration because their genitors were in the military, essential industries or helping with refugees. Some of those would come for about five percent of the infants so they could recharge at home for the night but most of them were here for the whole enchilada*.

That had been lunch for Sparkling Day today as well. Enchiladas.

"**TO-TO." **-Orion -O

"What?" -Roto **'TO-TO'** -R

"Why here?" -O

"Everyone is working." -R

"We comed here to sleeping?" -O, looking up with his comical little face

"Yep." -R, looking down to look at comical little face

"No can comed to there?" -O, pointing in the general direction of home

"Nope." -R, grinning downward

"I comed to there. Ada and Atar there. Spot and Pot. Other Ada and Other Ada … Other Atar and Other Atar ..." Pauses to figure it out on his little digits, fails, goes forward anyway because he is a 'never say die' son of a Danger Bot. "Them there. Him too." (Oblique reference to Uncle Flint) "They comed too. Wipe and Lello. She camed to them and were there too."

Roto who was making mental adjustments of Orion's speech therapy plan even as he listened, grinned. "You're cute."

Orion thrown off guard a moment smiled like the sun, hugged Roto's knee, then continued. "Wipe and Lello. Bliff and Ping-Pong … they comed too. They my him."

Roto bit his lip. "What about the others?"

Orion considered that. "Ho-Ho? Pax?"

Roto nodded. "Yep."

"They my him too. Po-Po too. Ho-Ho, Po-Po … uh, Wipe and Lello." He paused to check his digits. "Wipe, Lello … Boo … Pot! **POT MY HIM**! Bliff and Ping-Pong … Ko-Ko and Coo-Coo and … **YA-YA**! Ya-Ya my him too."

"Let me see if I get this right," Roto said as he leaned closer to the earnest little mech standing before him. "Wipe and Lello are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I am assuming that Boo is Bluestreak, right?"

Orion smiled like the sun and nodded.

"Ya-Ya, Coo-Coo, Ko-Ko and Po-Po are Uraya, Iacon, Kaon and Prowler, right?"

Orion nodded with a giant smile.

"Ho-Ho and Pax are Hero and Praxus, right?" Roto asked as the teachers sitting around him enjoyed the floor show as well.

Orion nodded again.

"Well, if that's all of them … who are you?" Roto asked with a grin.

Orion looked at him a moment as if he had lost his processor. Putting his servos on his hips, leaning forward a bit, he looked at Roto with the most earnest expression. "I am Orion," he said perfectly.

The laughter could be heard out in the hallway.

-0-Inside the house once again

They walked to the doorway hugging the walls. Down below, there were 10 others including the leader of M.E.C.H., a former special ops soldier who went by the name of Silas. He was a smart former commander of some note who was obsessed with tech, especially alien tech. They had captured Lu under his command and brought the small mini-con here to take him apart. The two prisoners had said he had gotten a lot of their tech from a mole in Sector 7 that they had disposed of once his usefulness was over.

Below them was the target. Between them and it was a long staircase and a corridor leading to a large storage room that the bad guys had cleared. That meant a lot of boxes and shit were lining the hallways to the room where Lu was being prepped for dismantling. It was going to be harder than it looked.

Lennox and his men wore night vision goggles, the high tech devices making the darkness clear if shrouded in green light. He looked at the stairs which seemed solid. He would have to take a few steps down before he could descend. That is when Fig Figueroa caught up with them. Lennox paused to get the executive version of what happened.

Earlier …

They had climbed the stairs noiselessly, making their way along the walls. There were lots of bedrooms here, more than they would need for their own squad. Having been given intel by the bots, they paused by the doorway of the room that held two of M.E.C.H's soldiers. They took up position on either side of the doorway, their weapons ready. As Fig was giving the signal, one of the men inside walked out of the doorway.

Both sides froze staring at each other with surprise. Then a well placed fist to the solar plexus took care of things. The M.E.C.H soldier bent over in pain as the team burst into the room. It didn't take much to subdue the other man, then frog march them out the door to Jazz and Bee. So far, so good.

The three joined the rest of the team as Lennox stepped onto the stairs. Gun poised, senses alert enough to hear a sparkling cackle on Mars, he began to descend. Moving to hide behind a box, he waited as the others joined him. Handing his weapon to another, he took three percussion grenades into his hands, then moved slowly toward the open door at the end of the hallway. Light from some source filtered out as now and again someone passed in front of it blocking it for a moment. They froze when that happened, then continued.

When he reached the door, Lennox set the grenades, then leaned in slightly to throw them inside. As he did, he caught the startled gaze of Silas. "Oh fuck," Lennox said before he lobbed the three grenades inside the room. They blew up with a bang, bang, bang.

-0-Outside

The team outside listened to the soft talk over the comm system that N.E.S.T. used on missions. It was tense and worrisome but they appeared to have secured the upper flights of the mansion and were now going below. They could hear the muffled sound of the percussive explosions through the thick stone walls of the house. Most of them waited in place, kneeling or standing with guns ready. Morshower watched them with admiration, these masters of the craft he had given his entire life to learn. It was a good thing to be here. It was as most on Mars would so facetiously say to Ratchet, it was great to 'watch a master at work'. He grinned, then listened as mayhem came over the line.

-0-Inside

Lennox and Silas looked at each other with surprise, then Lennox gifted him with the percussion grenades. Ducking back out, Lennox watched the smoke and fire of their explosion billow out of the door. Entering again with rifle in hand, he felt the others flood in behind him. It was chaotic as everyone flailed. About ten of the men in the room stood or sat on the floor dazed or wounded by the grenades. Silas was still up but staggering. He fought against the men swarming in but it was no use. When he found himself flat on his back it was over. Cuffs on all at last, they were dragged to the corridor as Lennox swept the room himself. "Optimus."

"Prime here."

"We have secured the package. Prepare to receive it. We have Lu but he's out cold. They have gadgets sticking into him. We need a mini-con medic stat," Lennox said.

"Understood," Optimus replied. "Is anyone hurt among the humans?"

"No. Nothing but ringing ears," Lennox replied.

"Very well. Bring them up and we will send for a medic," Optimus said.

Lennox turned to the others who stood over the prisoners with weapons drawn. Nearby, a stack of guns lay along with other gear retrieved from the M.E.C.H. soldiers was piled up ready for transport. N.E.S.T. Europe would cleanse the chateau until nothing would be left to show anything bad or anyone nefarious had ever been there.

That included the micro mini-con laying on a table with things plugged in as machines still worked silently to unlock the secrets of his being.

-0-Top of the Autobot City Medical Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet paused with a little old mech in his arms he had helped carry off a runabout on the emergency landing pad at the top of the medical tower. "Ratchet here."

"Ratchet, you need to talk to Prime. He's sent for a medic to help bring Lu back. They found him but he's off line and they have him plugged into what the frag anyone knows," Ironhide said over their comm line.

"Got it," Ratchet said. He walked forward carrying the little mech to a gurney where he was gently placed. "Take him in. I have an emergency."

The orderlies nodded as Ratchet walked to the edge of the tower to talk. "Ratchet to Prime. I'm here."

"Ratchet, we found Lu. He's off line and perhaps partly dismantled. The soldiers can not tell. I have a medic here. Help her get him back online so we can finish up the operation and leave."

"Got it," Ratchet said. "Ops Center Communications, link me to the medic in France on Earth."

"Ratchet? This is Gypsy."

-0-TBC August 8, 2014

NOTE: I am using Silas because he's just too good a villain to let go. :D:D:D

Miss Fancyspinner: I love that you are reading along. This story is so broad now that when I can't find it in canon, I try and make up a logical thing for whatever it is I'm dancing around with. HUGS, dear fancy.

Word for the day: Psy-Ops: Psychological operation. This is what spy and soldier types do to break down someone's resistance. Could be violent or just fooling stuff. Playing irritating music loudly at people can get them to surrender. That is a psy-ops.

*Slang for the day: 'the whole enchilada'. It means you get it all. If you get everything, you have the whole enchilada. :D


	130. Chapter 130

The Diego Diaries: Striker 2 (dd4 130)

-0-On the ground in France, Earth

"Gypsy? What are you doing there?"

"I was next on the list, Ratchet. I'm in the basement of a really big house. Lu is here and he's hooked up to a lot of machines. What do you want me to do?"

"Let me see what you see," Ratchet said as he stood watching the reclamation below. Images came to him sent through Gypsy's optics. They slowly went around the room showing everyone there, the machinery and Lu lying on a platform. As Ratchet watched the lights came back on he considered the path ahead. "Interesting. Let's take a look at Lu. Give me a once over."

Gypsy stepped closer looking up and down the mini-con allowing Ratchet to see what was happening. Ratchet paused a moment. "The power was out?"

"Yes," Gypsy replied.

"It wouldn't appear then that it matters if the light is on or not. The machines appear to be rather like diagnostic types one would see in a garage or electronics studio. Gypsy, I want you to pull each plug one at a time watching the machines as you do."

"Complying," Gypsy said as she pulled the closest one from the port in Lu's arm. A machine beeped, then stilled, its screen flickering. All of the readouts slipped to what doctors would term flat line.

"Keep going, Gypsy," Ratchet said as he watched the process.

Gypsy continued, pulling out more plugs as she walked around Lu's silent form. The soldiers who were watching were silent and attentive in the crowded room. They had marched and half carried their prisoners topside to the bots there before escorting Gypsy down to the secured room. She had scanned Lu, finding him sound if not completely well as she waited to link in with Ratchet.

"When the plugs are clear, check him for open panels and missing parts. Tell me what you see," Ratchet said.

Gypsy checked the little mech over, then paused by his helm. "The access ports are open. All of them. I pulled cords from all of them. I also have his spark chamber open. It appears to have its integrity."

"Frag. Close all the ports, then we'll deal with the chamber," Ratchet said as he watched internally what was happening on the next planet over. Gypsy walked around the little mech shutting closed and snapping things back into place by servo. Pausing once again by Lu's helm, she commed Ratchet. "What do you want me to do now?"

Ratchet stared through Gypsy's optics as the sight before her. "Scan Lu and send me the data, Gypsy."

She complied and it arrived. He studied it, then asked her to look into the chamber. Around the little mech she went looking at this and that. Finally, Ratchet was satisfied. "Close the chamber, Gypsy. They didn't have time to do anything to harm Lu."

Gypsy nearly sagged with relief. "Okay. Complying." She closed the chamber, then stood back. "We have to revive him. Which method do you want me to use considering everything so far?"

"Use standard protocol. That takes the longest to reboot and it should be the least likely to rouse a fight out of him," Ratchet said.

Gypsy nodded. "Complying." She pulled a meter from subspace, then input data. Pointing it at the silent little mech, she sent it to him. It was quiet in the room as systems came to Lu one by one. Data was sent, glitches de-rezzed and awareness returned with each restore point. He opened his optics, stared at the ceiling a moment, then turned his helm. "Gypsy. What … where am I? What happened?" he said as he sat up slowly.

Gypsy scanned him, then subbed the meter. Gripping Lu's arm, she helped him sit. "You were taken, Lu. We got you back."

He glanced at her sharply. "Taken?"

"It's a long story, Lu. We'll tell you on the ride back to Autobot City," Will Lennox said as he cut in on the conversation.

"We're not on Mars?" he asked as he stood up, a feat that made him less than shoulder height of every human male in the room. "I was working on the exhibit in the Uffizi. What a great museum. I have to help with the collections."

"When Ratchet checks you over, Lu. I think your bond and infants need to see you too," Gypsy said gently.

"My family?" he asked with fear. "Are they alright?"

"They're on Mars waiting. Let's go there now," Gypsy said glancing at the soldiers who nodded.

Lu turned and with gathering strength followed the soldiers with their guns up the steps, through the astounding house which he looked at with an avid interest out into the great yard. Optimus and the others were waiting there with relief.

"Lu, we hope you are alright," Optimus said as everyone gathered around.

"I am … fine I think, Lord Optimus," Lu said in English.

"Lord Optimus?" Lennox asked with a grin.

"He is the Prime and the Matrix Bearer," Lu said seriously. The humor of the moment was lost on him.

"We need to leave here. Is N.E.S.T. Europe on the way?" Optimus asked as he glanced at Morshower.

Morshower signed off on his cell phone, then nodded. "They are. By the time we lift off, they will be here. By morning, nothing will be out of place."

"Good." Optimus looked at everyone involved. "Let's roll," he said.

And they did.

-0-On the way to Mars

They sat in the hold of Cosmos, Lu, Optimus. his bots, the prisoners and the soldiers. Morshower was sitting on a ped which belonged to Arcee. They were staring at the prisoners and they were staring back. Silas looked at Morshower. "General."

Morshower looked at Silas. "Colonel Bishop."

"You know my name," Silas replied.

"Colonel Leland Bishop, former special operations and tactics. Discharged for going outside the lines, for creating tech that had no purpose but killing."

"That's not unheard of in our army, General," Silas replied evenly. "I do recall a treaty with aliens that has been rather useful for our purposes lately."

"We do not share our technology with humans. We are more than aware of your penchant to kill," Prime said as he took in the human.

"If it isn't us, its someone else. There is a new world order coming, General and the spoils belong to the strongest. M.E.C.H. can offer stability to a world without any," Silas retorted. "You are weak and in the end you will fall."

"Someone else told me that once. Megatron and The Fallen," Prime replied. "The Fallen is dead and Megatron has been put down more times than not. Because of men like you there is no peace for the innocent. You would make a good Decepticon."

"Thank you," Silas said with the ghost of a smirk.

"It wasn't a compliment, ass hole," Bobby Epps replied.

"What happens to us now?" Silas asked as he ignored the glowering Epps.

"You will come with us to Autobot City where you will be detained until we break your organization and determine who gets to try you first," Morshower said.

"Let whoever gets to hang him have him," Lennox said coldly. General agreement met that.

Lu who had been listening looked at Silas. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked.

It grew quiet. Silas looked at the little mech. "You are a marvel. I wanted your tech. I have plans for it."

"So do I," Lu said as emotion rose inside him. "I have plans to use it to live. I have a bond and three infants. I have work that matters to my people. Who are you to do this to me?"

"He's an ass hat, Lu," Bobby Epps replied. "A criminal. He's going away for a long, long time. If he did any of the bombings and shit, he's going to get a noose."

Silas sat looking at the forces around him, his expression little changed. He was the type of fanatic that never saw a dead end that he wasn't ready to ram a Mac truck through. He was going to Mars and while he was there he would consider his options.

There were always options he thought. Always.

-0-Out there

"I think it might be a good idea to watch the ship. Let it be," Ironhide said. "If they move against us blow it to the Pit. Is there anyone trying to signal for help?"

"No," Hercy replied. "They've gone radio silent."

"We have the data from the Seekers. We found a ground zero for the hatcheries. They start near three big caves, then fan out in open spaces from there. Ratchet said they probably are hive-like creatures who have a single source of creation … a queen, like bees. She lays the egg/pod things and they parasite on organic creatures to spawn the soldiers. What we have to do is kill the caverns, then burn up the egg/pods. Have the Seekers fly once more. We went to get them all."

"Roger that," Hercy said. "Hercy to battle group. Seekers, we need a finished flyover and a recheck."

"On it," Red Wing said as he organized several flights. They took off to round the planet.

"Hercy to Ironhide. What is the status on Lu?"

"We have him. He's on the way back and we may have bagged the leadership of M.E.C.H.," Ironhide replied. "Good head count."

"No doubt," Hercy replied with a grin. "Nice hunting. Glad to hear the little slagger is okay. I like him. He's one of the few mini-cons who isn't an aft."

Ironhide chuckled over the line. "I hear ya."

Five minutes later they would have the data and the plan in place to kill the queens, destroy the hatcheries and leave the rest of the planet untouched. Hercy would be busy devising the flyovers and strafing runs that would make the world a pristine though intensely tropical jungle once again.

-0-On the deck

Morshower and the soldiers changed into their environmental gear and gathered things up as they felt Cosmos descend toward the Autobot City Interplanetary Municipal Airport docking areas where humans were off loaded when they came to visit. It was the only area on the planet that was designed for organics without environmental suits to disembark safely. When they landed, the soldiers led and followed the prisoners into the terminal. Outside the massive transparent steel windows, it was possible to see the city beyond. It was an astonishing sight.

Silas stared at the windows and the scene beyond. "Television doesn't do it justice."

"What until you see the brig," Lennox said with a grin. He glanced at Optimus. "What now, Optimus?"

"Jetta has built a containment for them at the prison I was just told. They will be safe there. It is something apparently he was working on since the bombings began," Prime said as he glanced at Morshower. "We always expected that this might happen and we would have humans here who would not be able to stay in any other habitat."

"Jetta is worth his weight in gold, Optimus," Morshower said as the bus that would take the prisoners to their new prison pulled up at the air lock inside the building.

"You won't get an argument out of me," Elita said with pride.

Guns in servo, the bots escorted the humans to the bus where they entered and sat with the human soldiers. It finally pulled out heading for the prison and a special chamber that had been devised to hold the humans in comfort and safety until everything necessary was done to return them to Earth.

That is, if that orn would ever come...

-0-August 9, 2014 **edited 8-11-24**

NOTES:

Happy Birthday, emmajade. :D:D:D

Bishop is my surname. :D:D:D


	131. Chapter 131

The Diego Diaries: Striker 4 (dd4 131)

-0-In the prison at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The bus stopped before the main gate to the prison that housed hundreds of unrepentant Decepticons. They were in a bus that normally took humans on tours of the colony. Even as the prisoners changed into the environmental gear that every human who stayed overnight on the planet wore, none of the Cybertronians or N.E.S.T. personnel present were aware that half a dozen M.E.C.H. soldiers had already toured the place as tourists on regularly scheduled jaunts.

Even though that was already known as possible, the fact that humans had no real way to reach the colony was enough to allow the possibility of a security breach by the bad guys. Security maintained the colony's protection and tourists from Earth had a visit to a world they could only dream about before. Both elements hung on the balance of the human's inability to come here on their own to create mischief.

Right now the prisoners would be held in a containment device that would manage their needs until the American government and Prime had arrived at a transfer agreement. Given the citizenship of Silas and most of his men, the Americans would have first crack at them. France would also be given their turn since the problem began on French soil.

They stood in the bus in a line, guns pointed directly at the silent men as the hatch was connected to the enormous transparent chamber they would live in until further notice. The door opened with a hiss, then a micro mini-con entered the bus. "Come with me," he said, then turned to walk out through an umbilical tunnel attached to the bus.

A gun prodded Silas, so he walked forward down the tunnel to a big space that was different from the other cell blocks surrounding them. It was a huge rectangle shaped box that was made of transparent steel. The only part of the installation that wasn't open to outside scrutiny was the part designed to be a restroom. That delicate emplacement was partly modified for some modesty for the inmates. The walls were darkened up halfway with the rest visible. One could see the shoulders and head of anyone sitting on the toilet inside the tiny space. It was the only concession to privacy.

There were bunks stacked three high around the room and an open shower facility, all of it made of transparent steel. A monitor was fixed on the wall at one end where a table and chairs were available. That was it. They walked inside, then stood silently as the mini-con removed their cuffs. When that was finished, the mini-con guard glanced at Will Lennox who was standing in the doorway watching silently. Nodding, he walked past the prisoners and Lennox to go back on the job.

"This is where you stay until the formalities are completed. There won't be any privacy but that's the way it goes. We had this made on short notice. This is a waste receptacle that was refit for your living pleasure. Considering that you sort of fit the bill, I am sure you'll feel right at home. If you look around you, you will see Decepticons. These are the mechs who want us all dead. I am sure they will enjoy your company. Birds of a feather, you bastards," Lennox said. He turned to walk out and watched as the micro mini-con shut the air lock.

They stood together watching as the bus pulled out taking their captors away. Silas watched them, then turned to look around their surroundings. He walked to a wall, then placed a hand on the smooth surface of the structure. It was cool to the touch, something that he felt was probably partly due to the fact it was searingly cold outside in the near vacuum.

The pane was smooth and flawless, giving the impression of being invisible. As he stood looking at the wall, he glanced at the nearby barracks. They were in the middle of an open space that appeared wherever four barracks blocks came together. It had been placed here after a swift modification, hooked to the proper support equipment and left to become the temporary home of the most unlikely prisoners of all, humans.

Around them, bored Decepticons came up to look at the newest diversion. Most of the humans inside the device looked back with varying degrees of fear and loathing. Silas on the other hand found himself drawn to their amazing diversity of form and function. For machines, they were astounding. They were also abusive. The racket, most of it sounding like electronic feedback was astounding. It would last for a while.

-0-At Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They had split up with the humans heading for N.E.S.T. and the bots heading for the Fortress. Entering, Optimus walked to the center table to sit. Prowl who was there nodded to the group. "Word from medical says that Lu is fine. You retrieved him in time."

Optimus looked relieved. "I believe that they had access to our technology. N.E.S.T. Europe is boxing up their machinery to send to us for study."

"Good. Right now, here is how it stands everywhere," Prowl said as he picked up a datapad. "The reclamation is smooth so far. We have 358,000+ individuals here in safety. So far, even though it is a lot, our structures are intact and functioning. There are Decepticons in the migration who are seeking sanctuary and a number of groups that aren't answering hails.

"Hercy has the alien situation in servo. Right now, he is working out a plan for destruction of the locations of the queens," Prowl said pausing as he spoke. "That is what they appear to be called. I was given a bit of information about bees from Earth and it seems to be similar enough to apply to these individuals. There appear to be three locations with the possibility of three queens. The fields with the pods fan out from those locations. They appear to be restricted to this area which is intensely tropical. Apparently, they need that sort of climate to prosper. He will be destroying the cave locations, then the pod fields. Once that is accomplished, they will pull back to the mother ship. It is dead in space without communications. No one is making any effort to respond to our hails."

"We will have to deal with it. I believe we need to make an effort to make sure they are either all deceased or capable of leaving with or without their mother ship," Optimus said.

"Fraggers will probably expect us to board them, then shoot it out until the last one is dead," Ironhide said.

"Perhaps but the rules of space make abandoning them without ascertaining their condition unconscionable. I am not in favor of applying behaviors from the Clampdown onto this situation now," Optimus said. "Please open a channel to Hercy."

Blaster who was doing the duty complied. "You're on, Optimus."

"Optimus Prime to Hercy."

"Hercy here, Prime."

"What is the status of your operation?"

"We are taking out the queens," Hercy said. His shuttle was part of the assault in which they blasted the tunnels and caves with all they had. Fire billowed upward as the energy shells exploded turning the pod fields into an inferno as well. Smoke billowed into the sky as the assault continued, then everyone pulled up to scan. Hercy leaned over to look at the data. "We have destroyed the caverns where the queens were living. Most of the pod fields are destroyed. I'm going to have a flight of Seekers make sure they are. When its complete and nothing down there is alive, we will put out the fires, then go up to the mother ship."

"What is the status of that vessel?" Optimus Prime asked.

"No communications on all channels. We detect lifeforms inside. No one is speaking to us. We believe they can but the fraggers won't do it," Hercy replied. His ship began to gain elevation and soon was back in space followed by the other three shuttles and most of the Seekers. "I see it now."

"Send visuals," Optimus said as the giant forward screen changed images from the rescue to a shattered ship in space. It was huge, trailed debris and fuels as it slowly drifted in space, listing to one side as it did. Debris was everywhere both from it and its fighters. It was a mess.

"Open a channel through Hercy's vessel," Optimus said glancing at Blaster. He did, then nodded. "Alien vessel, this is Optimus Prime. We are here to assist you. We are prepared to help you into escape vessels to head back to your own space. You will not be welcome here but we are also willing to allow you to return to your homes and tell your leaders what awaits you if you stray into our territory again. Answer."

It was silent, then a deep guttural voice could be heard. "We don't need your help," the translator conveyed over the comm system in the Ops Center. "We are The People. We will defeat you."

"You are the second large vessel from your species that we have destroyed. We will finish that task if you do not leave. We will not allow you to rampage or breed your beasts in our sphere of influence. Gather your people, board ships and leave. Our scans indicate that you have functional vessels on your flight deck that will take you away from here. Go now."

"We will go, Prime. But we will be back," the voice said with malice.

"We will kill you when you come," Prime said. "Take what you will when you go. We are going to destroy all of your vessels and equipment as the price of trespass upon our space. Prime out."

"Fraggers like to die," Ironhide said as he shook his helm.

"I would prefer they lived," Optimus said with a slight grin. "Preferably far, far away."

"We should track them," Prowl said. "Have Hercy fix a beacon on the hull of whatever they cobble together. It will give us a fix on their home worlds if they have them. If not, it will let us know what direction to boost satellite detection."

"Blaster, ask him to do that. Discreetly," Prime said with a nod.

-0-Out there

They stood their ground in a class 1 formation as down below a flight of Seekers was mopping up the mess. Hercy mused on the ship considering the best ways to destroy it when movement on the flight deck alerted everyone. "Hercy to Red 1."

"Red 1 here," Red Wing answered.

"I don't like this. Something tells me that they won't leave nicely. Pull everyone back. I think they're going to blow the ship up themselves," Hercy said. "Hercy to all participants. Pull back. I think they will blow the ship up themselves."

Rem pulled back and the others came with him, all of them fading closer to the planet and out of the possible blast radius of the big ship. Watching the three remaining vessels on the flight deck load up, then close hatches, the Autobots waited as the flight from the planet below rejoined them.

"Send the tracker to the last vessel that leaves, Sandstorm," Hercy said as he watched the vessels begin to exit the big ship. When the third one left, Sandstorm fired. A small incredibly fast missile flashed forward thumping the hull of the last Yautje ship. They continued onward anyway, disappearing at last into the night time of space. As they did, the mother ship exploded into a massive fireball.

It was as if a full fledged star appeared out of nowhere, its intense light and the shrapnel of its ignition flashing out with incredible speed. Internal sensors compensated for it among the bots as they rode out the shock wave. If they had stayed where they were, they would have taken damage. As it was, bits and pieces of the ship bounced off shuttle and Seeker alike. In a moment, it winked out in the total vacuum of space. All that was left was chars, shrapnel and fluids.

Hercy looked at the data, then the scene outside his window. "Red 1, status."

A momentary pause greeted that. Then Red 1 was online. "Dents and hurt feelings, Hercy. All in all, we're good to go."

"Glad to hear. I figured they would be poor sports," Hercy replied. "If we are clear on the ground, let's call for a bridge and go home."

"We're clear," Red Wing said.

"Hercy to Prime."

"Prime here."

"They blew their own ship. We sorta figured they would, the slaggers. We have a tracker on the last vessel to leave. We need a bridge to go back to the migration. It's all good here," the little mech said.

"We're sending one now. Congratulations to all involved," Optimus said with audible relief.

"Thanks. Two down, one to go. There's slaggers in the mix, Prime," Hercy said as nearby a bridge burst into view.

"We know. We want you in there to help isolate them. Right now, they are in the midst of a number of ships carrying sick and wounded children and elders. They aren't answering our calls," Prime said grimly.

Hercy considered that a moment, then replied grimly himself. "Then we'll have to show them the error of their ways."

They flew toward the bridge and disappeared. Debris flashed here and there propelled by the blast. Most of it would hit the planet's atmosphere and burn up during entry. On the ground, the fires were out and the forest dripping from retardant. In the matter of a decaorn the jungle would take over again. The animals, birds, fish and other life forms which had avoided the area would return tentatively. In the end, no one would ever remember this had happened.

Certainly not the proto-humanoids that were emerging as a viable intelligent sentient species. They wouldn't remember it at all.

-0-TBC August 10, 2014** edited 8-11-24**

NOTES: No chance to post yesterday. Fam(ily).

On the Guardians of the Galaxy: Excellent film. Seldom has space been so beautifully portrayed or species moved around in it so naturally. I am amazed how many times they wrote themselves into corners only to pull themselves out beautifully. Fun, entertaining. An A for the effort. :D:D:D

HUGS!

Oh and Gypsy returned with the damaged Seeker and since she was back at the hospital, she was sent on the mission to revive Lu since she is a doctor and not a medic. In case he needed a lot of work, she was qualified and short enough. :D:D:D


	132. Chapter 132

The Diego Diaries: Striker 5 (dd4 132)

-0-After the hoo hah

"I wonder how long this is going to go on?"

Silas glanced at a soldier standing near the wall staring at a mass of Decepticons who were watching them along the energon barrier of their own barracks. There were about fifteen of them staring from among what appeared to be thousands. Of course, the number was much, much smaller but it appeared to be enormous to the twenty individuals inside the glass house.

Mechs of all manner and size stood inside their glistening barred pen watching and commenting upon the humans who had just arrived. They had catcalled the public works mechs who had built the containment space for the humans who would occupy it for an unknown amount of time earlier. It was their only entertainment lately besides fighting each other and going to ad-seg. It would remain placed here as a prison for humans, something that a couple of construction mechs who had lived on Diego said might be possible in future.

They mentioned someone by the name of Daniels as the source of their aggravation leading to a retelling of The Story of the Slaggers That Tried to Sell Us to Other Slaggers, the Fraggers.

That one.

"If this goes on day and night, sleep won't be an option," another human said.

"Sleep is the least of our worries," Silas said glancing at the men who were lounging around, some of them watching the monitor which played local programming. Most of it was censored so that the inmates would not be able to learn anything they didn't need to know.

"How are we ever going to get out of here?" another soldier asked.

Silas considered that. "We wait."

No one said a word in response. They stared at him, then glanced at the four cell blocks that bordered their own structure. Decepticons were staring at them in all four. It felt awful.

-0-Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet watched as Gypsy stepped down from the runabout that had brought her to the emergency platform of the tower. She helped the orderlies take Lu for a check up, then turned pausing before Ratchet. "How are you?" he asked. "Are you burned?"

"No," she said. She looked up at him. "I shot one of the monsters."

Ratchet looked at Gypsy for a moment, then reached down to hug her. Setting the little femme down gently, he considered her distress. "You did what you had to do. Nothing is easy in the soldier's life, Gypsy. That's why we don't want Home Guarders in combat."

"I'm a doctor. I fix things. I don't shoot them. But I knew I had to, Ratchet. I had to help Sandy and the others," Gypsy said.

"You have done great work, Gypsy. If you want to be a Wrecker medic, you have to understand that it won't be pretty or easy," Ratchet said.

She nodded. "I know."

They turned to walk inside to the controlled chaos of the reclamation. It would continue non-stop for three more orns.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered the habitat greeting everyone there, then walked to the conference room to sit. Seymour Simmons and Charlotte Mearing joined them, closing the door behind as they entered. Everyone sat, then Morshower turned to John Fulton. "We got Lu back and we picked up the leader of M.E.C.H., Leland Bishop."

"Damn," Fulton replied with a grin. "That crazy bastard is head of M.E.C.H?"

Morshower nodded. "Right now, they're in special lock up in the prison. What we will have to do is extradite them to Earth. Until then, they stay here."

"I suppose we will have to interrogate them," Fulton mused. He looked at Morshower. "I imagine they'll go to Earth and prison there."

Morshower nodded. "They will. Don't expect ol' Silas to tell us anything. He won't. But his men are made of baser metals. I am sure they know what they know and nothing more."

Fulton nodded. "At least we have him."

"There is that," Morshower said in agreement. Then he sat up and looked at the group sitting around the room. "Alright. Let's debrief," he said as he got down to the business of getting a time line and facts laid out for prosecutions.

-0-Late that night

She lay on her air mattress holding her dollies, a soft blanket covering her. Her entire family lay with her, the staff learning from earlier adventures in care taking. They were applying their hard found and hard earned wisdom by letting siblings and cousins recharge together. Hero glanced around herself. She was the only one awake at the moment. Orion, Praxus, Kaon, Miracle, Uraya and Iacon slumbered peacefully around her.

She rolled over onto her back clutching her dollie. It wasn't her bed. Her family … the adults weren't here. Neither was Sunspot and Spot. They were at Youngling Day in The City. It felt wrong. She was aware enough to know it might take more than one night sleeping here before her big old pa and big old other pa came to get them. Even the other adas and atars weren't here.

Her chin quivered, then she rolled onto her side curling up into a little ball. She would listen to the quiet around her, waiting for someone to come by to check. Then she would whisper to them what she needed to know.

"Where are Ada and Atar?"

-0-Around the city and beyond

The trains ran continuously, the different colored designations on them indicating different locations in the colony. The orange color in the sign on one set of trains meant that they went to Terra with special stops at the schools. Green meant Aerie Hill. The one most used, the Blue Line was the one that circled the colony and never branched off like Green and Orange. It ran continuously to all the locations specific to Autobot City proper. It was the spiritual counterpart to the Circle Line on the London Tube system.

Mechs and the odd femme, children of all ages and sizes, the elderly and the young rode on the trains following their guides as they entered their new life at a level of technology and luxury most of them had never seen before. For every bot that had known life on Cybertron, there were twenty that didn't. Luxuries like transport systems this elegant and high rise living this high caste was outside of their life experience.

They followed their guides to the apartment assigned by the Refugee Bureau with trepidation and hope. The tours were turning out to be similar … bots in shock and some in tears that this kind of life could be theirs guided by concerned citizen volunteers. Some were so overcome that mental health was called to help them settle their emotional overloads.

The streets of every city and district were filled with individuals going home, going around and going back to the refugees for another one. It was late night heading toward early morning, but it could have been high noon in Iacon from the traffic. Towers once darkened as they awaited occupants gleamed with lights as new residents took possession.

Restaurants hummed with activity, groceries were packed and street vendors had long lines of newbies and old hands getting a bite or showing their charges how things worked. Everywhere among them, Night and Day Watch personnel supplemented by Home Guardsmen kept the peace as they helped the newcomers, sometimes taking some into custody until they could calm down.

It was busy, noisy and spectacular. They had passed one half million newcomers three joors earlier. They were expecting over two million. When everyone was finally settled, they would have additional housing for only 32 more families left over.

32.

Jetta would nod. Elita would roll her optics. Optimus would thank Primus and the construction crews would preen. Then the next orn, they would begin the great expansions of the existing cities immediately.

You just never knew.

-0-Out there

They came upon the Decepticons who had identified themselves as asylum seekers. There were nearly fifty ships, all of them combat vessels cruiser size or less and they were packed with soldiers, families and elderly. Their captain exchanged bonafides with Kup who told them to separate out of the mass, fly over the top and come about at the gates ahead for inspection. He also told them that they would be blown to bits if they fragged up so they better follow their Seeker guides to the letter of the law.

They complied.

Hanging in space near the giant blossoms of infinity that constituted the Trigger and the former Decepticon bridge, they waited to be inspected. Kup who floated over with Wreckers in tow magnetized onto the hull of the command vessel. Walking to the port side hatch, he rapped on the door. It opened. Pausing a moment, he leaned over and slipped inside, his gun in servo. Behind him, four Wreckers followed.

The lighting inside was dimmed to conserve fuel but it was easy to see what was happening. Every place that a body could be placed, someone sat or stood. They looked at him with fear and/or defiance as Kup stood silently. He lowered his gun, then looked at a big gnarly mech who stood with balled fists and uncertainty on his face. "I'm Shocker," he said with determination and not a little fear and trepidation.

"I'm Kup. What the frag... your people are a sight."

"We had to leave fast and two ships went down. We had to distribute our people in smaller numbers of vessels. We need asylum. We heard Prime and we followed the Network to get here. We almost didn't make it. They have closed the gaps in the Empire. We almost didn't make it," he repeated with emotion. "I have my family … my genitors and siblings. We have children. We want asylum."

Kup nodded. "I can see that. What about your weapons and ship systems? Have you complied?"

"We did. Scan us," Shocker said with intensity. "We came in peace. We heard that Prime takes in Decepticons."

"He doesn't," Kup said. The gasp was audible by all the civilians and soldiers in the sound of his voice. "Prime only takes in former 'Cons."

For a moment, Shocker looked like he would cry. He gathered himself. "My group is about as former as it gets. We seek asylum."

"We will have Seekers take you in to meet up with Prime. You have to give your word to him and the Matrix. Do you know what that means if you break it?" Kup asked.

Shocker nodded. "I figured he would require that. We told our people, our soldiers … the younglings. If they break it … if any of us do … we die."

Kup nodded. "Someone already has. All that was left after we put out the fire was his empty armor." No one said anything as they stared at him. So Kup paused. "Kup to Prime."

"Prime here," Optimus replied.

The sound of his voice resonated in the bots who could hear it. They murmured together, glancing at each other, then settled.

"Prime, I have about fifty ships of Decepticons who want asylum. They know what you require. We have scanned them. They are in compliance. Do we send them in to the security landing site?"

"Hold a moment, Kup," Prime said. It was silent and tense as everyone waited. "Send them through. The Former Decepticon Association will help them get settled."

"Very well. Kup out." He turned to look at Shocker. "There is an organization of former 'Cons who will help you get settled. They also take care of offenses. You have a real chance to be what you want to be. Don't let that be a slagger."

Shocker nodded. "Thanks."

Kup nodded, then stuck his stogie back in his mouth. "Don't mention it."

It would take a few moments but they would gather, then enter the bridge. When they got to the other side escorted by Seekers, they would remember the sight before them forever.

-0-TBC August 11, 2014 **edited 8-12-24**

NOTES

GuestF: on it. :D:D:D

Slang for the day: Stogie … an old cheap cigar that men used to smoke or just put in their mouths unlit. It was an olden days slang word. :D (English as second language speakers or as this one language speaker likes to say … my heroes … let me know if any words I use you don't get. It hasn't occurred to me until the last part of Diego Part Three that this might be a problem. I live to serve) :D:D


	133. Chapter 133

The Diego Diaries: Striker 6 (133)

-0-Around the colony

The crush of mechs ebbed and flowed around the cities depending on where you were. In places of residence, in places where food was located, in the medical areas, the crowds were thick on the ground. Around other spaces like the schools and the mostly business districts it was lighter. Gangs of young mechs wandered around in sheer amazement at the sights as families stood here and there together looking around themselves in stupefied silence.

They all knew that Prime would take them in when they finally arrived. They knew they would have to work hard to contribute to what most only considered would be a camp or settlement. That was all they knew, most of them. That the 'settlement' was actually a mass of cities both sentient and otherwise was completely surprising.

Standing on the street corners of every city, members of the Circle and Missionaries wore identification to allow the newcomers to know that they were there to answer questions and help. Members of the Former Decepticon Association also wore identification and moved among the crowds locating newcomers also.

They would gather stray Decepticons they were found and take them to their association center in the Central Labor Hall beneath Fort Max. There the newbies would shed their gray colors and Deceptibrand in perhaps the first warm shower they had been able to have in ages, get the word on the 'real scuttlebutt*' as it pertained to their acceptance here and be reprised of what happened when they fragged up. School would be explained and encouraged, work assignments sorted out, housing discussed with all the requirements of 'having class by not being messy fraggers and make us all look bad' and the like.

Religious mechs, and there were many in the Decepticons oddly enough, would be gathered to go to the Temple to see the relics and speak to priests. Public schools, an astonishing concept to one and all would be explained as well as football, (**"WHAT THE FRAG!? FOOTBALL!?"**) races, (**WHAT THE FRAG!? RACES TOO!?"**) and the like. Questions were answered, clarifications were clarified and Autobrands for under the forearm were highly encouraged.

Most would take a while on that one.

Once showers were taken and appointments made with detailers for the next few orns, donuts which were a new and yummy concept packed away and the mentors satisfied they would behave, the newcomers were turned loose to go home, wander or whatever. No Decepticon would be jailed or brigged this night.

For now, they knew better.

Nearby, hustling along, Bluestreak walked toward Fort Max carrying datapads that he was delivering. He had volunteered for the unenviable task of getting through the crowds to deliver vital data and other things required here and there all over the colony. He didn't mind. It was exciting to be around such happiness and surprise.

He crossed the street and ducked down the security entrance into Fort Max, one that required special clearance and was therefore off limits to the public. He entered, then began to climb the staircase that took him to the command center where a number of city functions were housed. Pausing by the door to Emergency Services Command which was in a sub floor area on the way, he rapped on an office door. "How is it going?"

A mech he knew glanced up from his console and grinned. "Really good, Blue. So far, so good."

"I'm glad. I hear they have 'Cons in the group that aren't identifying and they also aren't obeying commands to pull over," Blue said. "I hope we don't have another shoot out on the airfield."

"You and me both," the young mech said with a frown. "What about the new 'Cons?"

"They seem great. Mostly families. When we get families, we get cooperation. Maybe the newbies out there are bachelors," Blue replied.

"Great. More wild aft kids," the youngster said. He grinned. "Like me maybe."

"You said it before me, Ran," Blue said with a chuckle. He walked onward, discharged his task and picked up three more. He would have a busy and interesting next two orns.

-0-Out there

Seekers flew over the portion of the migration that had Decepticon ships. Those that had come with good intentions were on the ground at the colony getting processed. Those remaining were silent and their menace evident. They were flying in a group of ships that held a lot of elders, children, babies and youngling genitors. Very few of them fell into the category of mid range adult. Families had been settled on ships as best they could so this grouping was what they were faced with saving. The other ships with the rest of the family mixes were farther back in the migration unaware of the danger to their youngsters and older genitors.

Ironhide stood on the command deck of the platform, Zeta. He was the oldest sibling of the Supremes along with Omega and had served as a command platform almost all his long fabled life. He was cultured, highly educated and loved poetry. He was calm, smart and brave. He also had bupkis* for battle experience. He had carried Primes, generals and other dignitaries to their destinations, was the site of treaty agreements and other highly ornate moments in their history. His dignity seemed like a white aura around him. He was game even if he wasn't veteran. Ironhide stood at his conn, then opened a channel to Prime.

"Prime, we have a group that won't talk to us. The fraggers are in a vulnerable location relative to the migration," Ironhide said over the comm link to Autobot City.

Prime who was sitting at the command table studying the data from the flyover glanced at Prowl. Prowl was going over the possibilities before speaking. They weren't good. "I think we need to separate the ships from the 'Cons but carefully. Have mechs board to fly them. When they are all occupied by our soldiers, they slow and let the Decepticons go ahead. Then fly shuttles with our crews in to take their places and move up on the Decepticons."

Prime considered that, then nodded. "We can try. Have a back up if they make a move."

Prowl nodded, then rose to walk to tactical where Jazz sat with Mirage. Prime looked at the data. "Ironhide, did you hear?"

"I did. I'm moving shuttles to go," Ironhide said. "I will pull them back if the slaggers get fancy. You might be ready to talk to them when we make the shift."

"Acknowledged," Prime said with a nod.

Ironhide called up the shuttles and teams he needed, then put a call into Air Command. "Starscream, I need boarding experts and heavy gunners for a possible boarding of the bogies*."

"Copy that," Starscream said over the intercom. Soon Seekers were falling in with the shuttles which were heading toward the site of conflict from the rear of the area. Five shuttles were flying in a line, then slowed as they approached their rendezvous. Seekers formed on them and waited as well, moving slowly with the shuttles toward the trapped civilian ships.

"Ironhide to Kup and Springer. Everyone listen. Acknowledge," Ironhide said. Pings flooded the command deck in return. "This is what we are going to do. I want a pilot on every one of these ships," he said as he sent the data. "I want you to fly but only on command do you move. We are going to separate the vulnerable ships from the slaggers. No one is to move without my command. Acknowledge." They did. "The command is go. Drop mechs close so they can hitch a ride with a Seeker. We need fifteen pilots. Go."

Pings were returned. Ironhide watched as hatches opened and mechs bearing arms stepped out to cling to a Seeker. Four of them moved off carrying their passenger, heading as stealthily as possible to the ships ahead while others followed. As they did, they passed by the Decepticon vessels that were running silently.

They were a lethal looking group of four cruisers, four battle shuttles that were heavily modified and three support vessels. They had crews some of which stood at view ports to watch the Seekers pass with their passengers. No one made a move as the mechs were dropped onto the hulls of ships. When that was accomplished, the Seekers moved off.

Crouching on a ship's hull, weapon in servo, Sunstreaker turned to walk to the ship's main hatch. He was magnetized which helped but it was awkward to lean out of sight as he rapped on the hull. :Open up. This is Sunstreaker of the Autobot Army. I am here to help you get away from the Decepticons:

The hatch popped, then slid back allowing him to enter. He did and the hatch closed quickly. Turning from the door to look around, Sunstreaker noted the solemn frightened individuals who were crowded into the vessel. "I'm Sunstreaker and I'm an Autobot sent by Prime to help you. Who is the one in charge?"

A small femme stepped forward, then looked way up. "I am. I'm Geli."

Sunstreaker took in her youth, exhaustion and fear, then nodded. "I will be flying this vessel, Geli. All you have to do is relax. We got this."

She looked at him, then nodded. Her emotions were crushed under the burden of their ordeal. She was too young to be doing this he thought as he looked at the others. They were elderly. Many were infants. Everyone was young, even the genitors that stood or sat in the area around him holding babies. They were exhausted, scared to death and piteously hopeful. His gut churned. "Show me your bridge, Geli."

She nodded, then turned and lead the way forward. Sunstreaker followed stepping over civilians all the way there. It was disheartening and infuriating to see.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I have a ..." Prowl paused with a look of disgruntlement. "I have a theory about what we can do to remove the civilians from danger. Perhaps it will work. Perhaps not."

Prime glanced up, then grinned slightly. It was cute to see Prowl fumble over the paucity of a plan that hadn't been hammered out to the nth degree*. "You have a fragment of an idea?"

Prowl looked at him uncomfortably. "You mock me? Sir?"

Prime grinned. "Yes."

"Oh," Prowl said with a tiny frown. Then he gathered himself. "You know that I don't like plans that seem ..."

"Half assed?" Prime asked as he settled back to watch the rather charming display of a logical individual 'winging it'*.

Prowl looked at Prime balefully. "I wouldn't use that word … however, I do believe that this might be a good time to try something with the ship board bridges. Why not bridge the passengers off the shuttles … say, have the ships bridge passengers to the shuttles. Then when they cannot load more aboard, have them bridge them to the Supremes. Their holds perhaps."

Prime looked at Prowl a moment, just to the point where he began to become uncomfortable with his calm steady gaze. "That's a good plan."

"Its a good … not great plan," Prowl stuttered. "It seems to be another option and you know me," he said with a slight smirk. "I'm all about the options. Sir."

Prime snorted, then nodded. "That's true," he said quietly. When Prowl blinked, Prime got back to business. "Ironhide, have the shuttles begin to bridge the passengers off their ships. Send them to you and the other Supremes out there. They can be sent by their bridges to here or not. Keep the fields from overlapping. I'll have Miler come to you and help work out the logistics."

"Understood," Ironhide said. He would wait for Miler, who would come with some trepidation and a bit of excitement to be 'in the field, Ironhide … I never have been before ..." They would set up the transfers together.

Springer in the meantime had boarded a shuttle. It had an inordinate amount of children on board. Tiny waifs stood looking up at him as he walked carefully forward to the command deck. As he sat, the change of plans were issued over the encrypted Wrecker comm line. "This is Ironhide. We have a change of plans. We're going to bridge the passengers off their flights to the Supremes. What we need is to have them bridged to the battle shuttles first. When there are enough on board, we will make the jump to us. This has to be done right. We don't want to cross fields nor do we want the slaggers to know what we're doing. Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker here."

"Start with your refugees. Start them on their way to your shuttle. I notified the City of Praxus to get the bridge up and ready to handle refugees. How many do you have on your vessel and what is their status?"

"I have 42, most of them elders and infants. All of them require attention but not critical," Sunstreaker replied.

"Move them. We will get them to Zeta when you have them on the shuttle," Ironhide said. "Begin."

Sunstreaker rose from the pilot's chair, then turned to the civilians who were watching him fearfully.

"What do we do?" a tiny old mech asked wearily. He held the servo of a tinier little old mech.

"We are getting you off of here," Sunstreaker said. "Sunstreaker to City of Praxus."

"We hear you, Sunny. Are you ready to send? We're opening the bridge in the main hold of the vessel. Send them through when you're ready."

Sunstreaker looked at the little mechs. "Where is your main hold?"

"Follow me," the little mech said. He turned and slowly with his bond in tow walked through the crowded hallways to the main hold. The sound of a bridge could be heard inside. Sunny entered, then turned to the civilians. "I want you to make a line. Then walk and don't stop. There are Autobots waiting for you on the other side."

"Will we be where the Prime is?" a child asked, one who looked about Sunspot's age.

"Not yet. We will bridge you to him. All you have to do is walk, then do what the next Autobot tells you. You will be fine," Sunstreaker said gently. He moved to the front of the ragged line. Looking at a youngling mech, he patted him. "Start walking."

"I never went through a bridge before," he said fearfully.

"It's fun. Like a game," Sunstreaker said. "Think about candy. There will be candy when you get there."

"I never had candy before," the little mech said.

The two old mechs walked up, one of them taking the youngster's servo. "Come on, infant. We'll show you how," he said. Then the two stepped forward with the youngling disappearing into the energy field. More stepped forward following. Sunstreaker scanned the ship making sure that everyone was clear, then walked to the hold once more. "We're good here, Rem."

"Acknowledged," Rem's voice said as the vortex closed before Sunstreaker. At his end, Sandstorm was helping the civilians make the next step by going through the bridge to Zeta Supreme. They would be settled on the deck to wait for more. By the time that all fifteen of the ships in the danger zone were devoid of civilians, the hold of Zeta would be overflowing with refugees. It would be at that moment that the ships falling back would commence.

Sunstreaker sat at the conn of the refugee ship waiting for the signal to fall back. Other civilian ships all around the endangered fifteen had moved away slowly, doing nothing swiftly to rouse the Decepticon ships. It was as if the two groups were flying in a massive bubble of empty space as the slow moving mass of civilian ships melted away as directed.

That was when Optimus Prime opened a channel to the Decepticon ships.

-0-TBC August 12, 2014 **edited 8-13-24**

NOTES:

Slang for the day: (For those who are English as second language speakers or don't have as colorful a slang vocabulary as me) :D:D:D

***bupkis:** It means you have nothing. Like a hand in cards, you have a losing hand with nothing in it.

Example: "Zeta had bupkis experience in warfare. He wouldn't know a flanking maneuver from a pincer move."

***Bogies:** It has multiple meanings especially in different countries but I am using the military version here. A bogie is an unknown opponent.

Example: "There are bogies at ten o'clock," a pilot may say when someone comes out of the blue to shoot them in combat.

***scuttlebutt:** a sailor's term for the news.

Example: "What's the scuttlebutt about the new commander?"

***paucity:** Sparseness. Not very much. Scarcity.

Example: The paucity of jelly beans was maddening.

***winging it:** going forward without a plan. Like Prowl.

Example: "Prowl likes plans worked out. He hates to wing it."

***nth degree**: something that is taken to the very end of itself. 'infinity and beyond'

Example: "They talked so much about the subject that they talked it out to the nth degree."

Thus endeth the lesson.:D:D:D

(You can take the teacher out of the school, but you can't take the school out of the teacher. Or so someone once said. Without clarity and understanding by everyone who reads this, especially those for whom English and its slang isn't a first language, this is just a mass of words without all the meaning. I will go back through the editing and look for this. Someone told me that they crashed over the odd word. I will make sure that odd words are explained. Thank you, reader, for spotting a pot hole for me. Readers are the best)


	134. Chapter 134

The Diego Diaries: Striker 7 (dd4 134)

-0-In the heat of the night (sort of)

They stood by their bars which shimmered now and again when light struck them. The bars were intense but they were mostly invisible. Like an electronic fence for a dog on Earth, these were designed to show the limits of the range allowed for slaggers.

Stiletto stood beside Blind Spot, Turmoil, Target, Barricade, A37 who had been moved here to prevent more fighting with Motormaster, Skorponok and Sideways as they stood by the fence watching the human containment device nearby. It was in the center of a number of cell blocks that shared the same corner space. They didn't join. No one was stupid enough to build a containment like that. Those could be breached by shunts and chutzpah. Sometimes too much power was not a good thing in the servos of a gutsy electrical engineer.

Nearby, having moved their chairs to the corner to watch the new entertainment like the humans were fish in an aquarium, Sentinel Prime, Proteus, Ratbat, Decimus and Burris lounged.

It was different.

Nearby on another corner, Motormaster, Wild Rider, Drag Strip and Dead End sat on chairs watching as well. Sneering comments and laughter animated their contribution to the moment as the other group including the last one bordering which was a general penning of Decepticon miners gave as good as they got. They were mostly younglings, this servant class designation which never saw combat unless there was no other way around it. They were smart aft and hard working. They were also not terribly bright as a group as per their youth but they were smart mouthed and did their side good.

Silas who was lying on a top berth along the wall that faced the barracks that housed Barricade stared through the transparent ceiling of their pen at the stars and mechanical devices orbiting overhead. It was mind blowing to consider that the constellations overhead were different because of his location here. Some of them could not be found from this angle in the solar system. Some were strangely elongated or shortened because of it too. There were even new shapes to point out as well, shapes that had no names gifted by humans.

Yet.

His science streak, mad though it was came to the fore as he studied everything. He was 'never say die'. He was 'no surrender'. He was in a box but it was only temporary in his thinking. Around him was tech that fed a part of him that was ravenous to know things. There would never be a day when he wasn't hungry.

He turned his helm to stare at the mechs in the closest barracks to him. They were quiet, appraising, talking together about him and his companions. It was like being stalked by tigers, the stares he was getting. He could feel them finding ways to take him apart, to cross the distance to kill all of them. He watched them think and it struck him again. These were unlikely aliens, some no one in their darkest dreams could have imagined. But they were here, alien, smart, tech savvy, incredibly complex, astonishingly dangerous and if they could get to him, he would not survive the attack.

That was when they did.

-0-Cell Block Administration Center, Autobot City Military Prison District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, Officer of the Orn on duty

He sat at the comm station monitoring the system. It was the most complex, the most intricate and he was told most unbeatable prison containment system ever devised. Given how old his species was, it was reasonable to conclude that it probably meant for all time, everywhere. Between Wheeljack and Perceptor, with the input of Jetta and others who were masters at their trade, it was flawless. No one could make a break.

Then someone did.

He sat up startled half out of his exoskeleton. Moving more on muscle memory if you will than thought, he slammed his servo down on the alarm button. Klaxons went off everywhere as all the guards already here and the standby garrison at the airport that had been designed to hit problems all over the colony as a 'flying squad ala Scotland Yard' jumped out of their skins as well.

Lights flooded the prison illuminating everyone everywhere. Everyone in the prison jolted out of recharge, surreptitious fragging and card games gathered at their bars to scream at the top of their vocal capacitors. Guards came running directed to the area of alarm even as the 'flying squad' barreled up, transformed and with guns in servo ran through the main gate to assist.

It was stupefying.

-0-A moment before

"I would love to go through this set up and break that box in two," Stiletto said.

"Why? Who gives a frag about the insects?" A37 asked.

"I heard from a guard that they captured one of us and were going to reverse engineer them to get our tech," Stiletto said as he watched the humans begin to take to their bunks. Soon they all were lying down in the container, the lights nearby flooding it enough to be visible to everyone watching around them even without specialized optics like theirs.

"Fraggers," Barricade said. "I liked to kill them. The humans will never know how many. When I got bored on Earth, I would hunt them. Nothing like driving up behind them on back roads, then running them off of a cliff."

Everyone grinned.

"I would love to do that," Stiletto said.

"You can," A37 said. "They would deserve it. Fraggers chopping us up to do what? Make their own? Frag them," he said with venom.

"What do you mean I can?" Stiletto asked with curiosity.

"I have a small device that no one can detect. You put it in the nexus junction where electrical impulses pass and it looks like a patch from an injury. Doctors wouldn't notice or alert on it, its that great," A37 said. Everyone looked at him a moment. He shrugged. "I ended up medic a few times. Some of the fraggers who were on our side shared weird tech they made or found." He snorted. "Found. Like **that** ever happened."

"You got it?" Stiletto asked. "Can I use it?"

A37 considered Stiletto whom he didn't like, then the humans who wanted to take them apart, something all of them encountered among others who didn't consider that they needed all their own tech to survive. The lack of respect for their structural integrity was something all Cybertronians experienced with other species and was a **HUGE** source of antipathy among all of them toward those who did. He glanced at Stiletto. "I'll let you borrow the device. It won't be detected."

"Why didn't you use it before now?" Skorponok asked with suspicion.

"Where would I go?" A37 responded honestly. He gestured to the towers and security around them. "Where?. Even if you get through the bars, there is everything and everyone else."

It was silent a moment, then Stiletto nodded. "Give it to me. I'll give it back when I swat those fraggers."

"If you don't, I'll come for it," A37 replied. He turned to remove the device from his chassis and as he did Skorponok looked at Stiletto. "They will terminate you."

"No they won't. Autobots don't believe in capital punishment," Stiletto said. He raised his arm to allow A37 to clip the device into his body where it aligned like any other functional repair piece in the sector where it was fixed. "How does this work?"

"It allows your system to not only withstand the energy blast but to ground it. You will just walk right through the bars and be free," A37 said.

Stiletto smirked, then nodded. "See ya," he said, then turned pausing next to the bars. Pushing forward, his chassis touched the grid, then passed through as the entire boundary of their particular cell block went down. Essentially, all of them were free. Stiletto walked forward, then looked back. No one else had moved. Nodding with a grin, he walked to the human container.

Silas watched a satellite passing overhead through the ceiling of his container, then a face appeared staring down at him with hatred. A big servo rapped on the top of the container. Electronic speech sounded, then the fist came down hard. Everyone including Silas were thrown off their bunks as the fist came down again and again.

Huge servos backed by incredible power began to rock the container as the humans inside bounced all over the place. It was terrifying. Stiletto stared down at Silas, then smirked. "You think you can treat us like machines? You think you can take us apart without consequences? Frag you, insect." Then he hit the top of the container with his fists.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The signal hit the Center almost immediately jolting everyone out of their concentration with the unexpected never-before automated announcement of mayhem in the prison. "Emergency. Emergency. This is not a drill. There is a disturbance at the prison. I repeat, a disturbance at the prison..."

Prowl rose, then placed a servo on Prime's shoulder. "I got this," he said, then turned with gun in servo to run to the prison five miles down Fortress Road.

Optimus watched him go with incredulity. What now he thought, then turned back to the matter before him once more.

-0-At the prison

Prowl arrived seconds behind the flying squad. Gun in servo, he ran swiftly to the gathering crowd of prisoners along their barracks. The shouting was astounding, racket that could only be matched by an artillery barrage. Guards were surrounding the containment case where the humans lived. Standing over it, Stiletto grinned broadly. Muscling his way forward, Prowl was stopped in his tracks. Stiletto's arm was stuck in the hole that he had punched into the top of the structure. Humans were huddling inside, braced against the tilt of the container and the grasping hand that had been trying to grab them.

Stiletto was surrounded by guards two of whom had pressed their guns against his skull. He stood stock still, a smirk on his face as his optics took in Prowl. "Wondered when you would get here."

Prowl stared at him, then the containment. "If you move even accidentally we will vaporize you. You have the choice today if you live or die. We will kill you. Do you understand?"

Stiletto pretended to consider Prowl, then nodded. "Okay."

Behind Prowl came Wheeljack who transformed. He walked forward with a surprised expression. "This is bad. Really bad, Prowl."

"We need to remove them without anything going wrong. The transport is coming," Prowl said as he gathered his thoughts together. Silas was sitting on the floor with a dazed expression, the others scattered about as well. Some of them didn't look very good.

Behind them driving with dispatch, the bus arrived. It entered the main gate, then drove down internal roads to the location of the containment. Inside with micro mini-cons were several soldiers including Lennox, Epps, Graham, the N.E.S.T. onsite doctor, a medic assistant laden with gear as well and a grim faced John Fulton and Glenn Morshower. Prowl turned, then nodded. :Gentlemen, we have a real problem. Stiletto cannot remove his arm or they will die from the bends. We have to attach the umbilical, then manage the atmosphere while we remove the prisoners. Wheeljack is going to do that. We have a spare oxygen generator coming shortly."

"We brought it with us, Prowl," Glenn Morshower replied nodding to a device sitting near the door where the umbilical would be attached.

"Prowl, I'm going to attach the walkway, then we'll assess the atmosphere. Don't let him move. They already have lost 5% of their oxygen. We have to overfill the containment before we go in and move them. Also, I have to check the structural integrity of the device before we open the hatch. I don't want anything to destabilize until we are sure the humans are safe," Wheeljack said.

"Go ahead, Wheeljack." Prowl glanced at Stiletto. "If you move, you die. That is the only thing you should remember about the next few seconds."

Stiletto grinned at Prowl. "You care about insects that would kill us for our tech. They wanted to dismantle one of us for our stuff. Frag them."

"Frag you if you move," Prowl said as he pointed his gun directly into Stiletto's face. "I am going to shoot you if you move. I'm not Optimus Prime. I'm not even Ironhide. I will kill you and I am sure you know it."

Stiletto considered the expression on the face of a detective that had been after him on Cybertron from the beginning of his rather brilliant and violent criminal career. He knew Prowl would shoot him but he had no intention of getting shot. He was in it for the thrill, the status he would gain from those around him and the possibility of killing a few of the individuals that had nearly murdered a Cybertronian for tech. He didn't care about the individual Cybertronian per se. He cared about their specie's personal autonomy from exploitation. That wasn't how he would put it himself. But it was his point. "I do."

Prowl nodded. Glancing at Wheeljack, he looked at the bus. "Do what you have to do. Get them out."

He began the process of rescue, a delicate and dangerous thing.

TBC August 13, 2014 **edited 8-14-24**


	135. Chapter 135

The Diego Diaries: Striker (dd4 135)

-0-Lock Up: Cybertron

The din was enormous, so much so that Prowl turned to look as the fiasco was currently being scanned and dissected. Raising his gun, he shot into the air. Everyone paused a moment so he hit the internal comm system. :If you don't shut up, I will withhold rations for a decaorn:

Everyone looked at him, then each other. Then they continued to howl at the moon. Prowl rolled his optics, then turned to the mess in progress. The humans were all lying or sitting weirdly still. It didn't seem good to him. Wheeljack had attached the oxygen machine to a special valve made just for emergencies. He turned it on and began to raise the level of the atmosphere inside. Watching the cracks created by brute force, he was relieved that they didn't grow from the increasing inside pressure against the thin outside counterpart. Turning to Prowl, he nodded. "Let's hook this up," he said pointing to the tunnel. "Then the soldiers and Dayglo can go inside to get the humans."

A micro mini-con medic for the prison named Dayglo sat inside the bus with the rest of the humans waiting for the transfer. They had removed a number of rows of seats making places for stretchers and gear to work on the soldiers inside the containment. They only knew that they had been hurt, but how extensive was not yet known.

Wheeljack attached the umbilical walkway, checked status on everything, then glanced at Prowl with a nod. "Better hurry."

Prowl looked at the humans "Move swiftly."

Lennox and Epps followed by Graham opened the seal of the bus, then ran down the umbilical pathway to the door of the containment. Working through the codes, then spinning a security latch, Lennox pulled the hatch door open. Stepping inside, he led the others to the piled up humans in the slightly tilting enclosure.

As they did, Prowl glanced around, then paused. Barricade, A37, Skorponok, Blind Spot and Turmoil stood in a group inside the boundaries of their cell configuration watching with grins or loathing depending on the mech as the entire circus rolled onward. There was nothing keeping them in because the grid was down somehow. He looked at them, then turned to the officer of the shift who was the senior guard on that particular beat. "Those mechs have no detention. Their grid field is down."

The guards as one turned toward the group smirking at them. A37 waved at them as from the door behind of their barracks, Shield stepped out, then paused. The entire prison was howling, there were no bars around them and a butt load of guns were pointed their way. Walking to stand beside Barricade, he paused. "What's going on?"

"Stiletto went fishing," A37 said with a grin.

"Oh," Shield replied.

The guards swarmed them.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime sat concentrating on the delicate task of separating the 'Cons from the migration even as he felt **INTENSE** aggravation from Prowl over the bond link. It was comical, the scope of it. He created a file, fed it there and made a note to revisit it when the universe wasn't conspiring to frag him. "Ironhide, status."

Ironhide checked. "The replacement shuttles have taken the place of the civilian ships. We are ready to contact. All of the civilians aboard are on their way to Mars if they aren't there already."

Prime considered that. "Very well. Stand by. Ironhide, has there been any activity by the ships to all of this?"

"Negative," Ironhide replied.

"Open a channel, Blaster," Prime said sitting back to collect his thoughts.

"You are live," Blaster said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Unknown Decepticon fleet, identify yourselves," he began. "This is Optimus Prime."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice came over the speaker system. "Optimus Prime, this is Razorclaw. Long time no see."

Prime sat a moment as around the room everyone paused long enough to glance at him. "Razorclaw, you are in a migration of helpless refugees that we are gathering in. You are to leave now or we will kill you."

"That's not very friendly, Prime. We have a lot of Cybertronians here ourselves who need a few things … energon, fuel and the like. I hear that you have it in spades."

It was silent a moment, then Prime glanced at Blaster making the 'cut audio' signal. "Get the fleet up. We have Predacons."

Blaster nodded, then sent out the word. An armada would assemble on the tarmac in short order.

"We want you to leave now, Razorclaw. Leave now or we'll add you to our collection," Prime countered.

"And who would they be, Prime?" the voice asked.

"Tarn, Black Shadow, the Decepticon Justice Division, the Mayhem crew from Slaughter City to name a few," Prime said.

It was silent a moment. "I don't believe you," the voice replied.

"Prime, they're moving off," Smokescreen said from tactical.

"Ironhide, status," Optimus said curtly.

"The fraggers are moving off. They're pulling out of the mix moving away and over the mass. Do you want us to follow?" Ironhide asked.

"Follow but don't provoke. I want to know where they go and if they pull up somewhere nearby," Prime said. "At least possibly four of the Predacons are on that ship. Who knows who else?"

-0-Pulling away

He stood on the deck of the lead ship watching the shuttles of Prime's battle group move smoothly with them. The ships of his own group rose over the top of the vast carpet of refugee transports. He would move onward to a density of rubble as well as planetary sized chunks of rock and ice where faint signals of engines past still lingered. He would make no provocation until he had more intel. This was promising and he would make his own space in the mix of comets, cometary fragments and asteroids nearby.

Whether Prime would allow it for very long was an open question. He didn't care. He was going to set up his own camp because he detected in the rubble something very precious. There was energon crystals floating in the debris of this solar system and its outlying scatter field that stretched out for light years. There were signals of outlying forts, something he would have to study. He had discovered that this system was a fortress with its only vulnerability the endless ocean of refugees that were struggling to make it to Prime.

He didn't much care about the refugees. They were drones for his own future plans. They would work to make his empire strong, then he would turn his focus to the universe. He, Razorclaw would be king of all Cybertronians everywhere. The trouble with him for Optimus Prime was that unlike most Decepticons with big egos and delusions of grandeur, Razorclaw was smart enough to make it happen.

Standing nearby, leaning on a bulkhead, Blue Bacchus watched and listened. He had startled to hear that Prime had 'bested' Black Shadow somehow. He dismissed that out of servo. No one could take that fragger down. He personally worshiped the mech, learning from him all that he could. He had a bounty on his helm the size of Moonbase because of their partnership. He would have to find out more.

Axer who was standing next to him listened intently. Given that they were close to a large Autobot camp, he was sure that they would fight sooner rather than later. He didn't care. He enjoyed hunting and was good at it. The only one who could fill him with fear was a bot with skills that even he couldn't match.

Devcon.

Doubledealer walked to stand next to Razorclaw. "Why don't they fight?" he asked.

"The refugees. Prime wants them. He can have them. We're going to find our own space and dig in. Then we will make our plans," Razorclaw said. He considered the mercenary standing beside him. He was utterly untrustworthy but then most of his crew was as well. That was part of their charm. He could handle them and he was smart and ruthless enough to be the unchallenged leader of the group. That he had offered to define the ultimate leader the Decepticon way, fighting to the death, weeded the pretenders from the serious minded. No one took him up on his offer. He was king of the herd thus far.

But having Doubledealer, Axer and Blue Bacchus on board along with a number of others flying his ships beside him, Razorclaw knew he couldn't turn his back. It would be a lot easier when he found Rampage. With Rampage back with them they could combine into Predaking and all would fall before him.

The ship kept climbing over the vastness of the migration, then veered toward the rubble field in the next sector. When they were halfway there the Autobot ships and Seekers banked off and began an ordered retreat back to the migration. They would keep the Decepticon ships on their sensors until the mass of debris made it impossible to track them.

-0-On the tarmac

They rose up moving as best they would through the mass of refugees, entering ships and taking off. They would be a heavily armed presence in the reclamation, throwing a long shadow of menace to anyone who might have ideas.

No one would.

-0-At the prison

They were carried out, some on stretchers, others hobbling out half unconscious through the tunnel. When the last human was rescued, they shut off the oxygen generator, sealed the bus and allowed it to leave. As it turned to drive to N.E.S.T.'s habitat, Prowl turned to Stiletto who was standing with a grin staring at him. "What now?"

"Pull his arm out. If it comes off, leave it," Prowl growled.

Stiletto was hauled out of the container, then cuffed. Prowl ordered him to be frog marched to Ops Center for interrogation. Looking at the several members of Stiletto's cell block, Prowl glanced at the officer of the shift. "Put them in ad-seg until we get to the bottom of this."

"Why?" Barricade said with a grin. "What did we do?"

"I'll send you a memo," Prowl said as he turned to go back to The City.

Hauled off without ceremony, Prowl listened with a low burning fuse to the good natured slag they gave him as they marched off. Following Stiletto, Prowl hurried back to Ops Center and who knew what the frag was going on.

-0-N.E.S.T. Habitat

They arrived, then drove into the delivery entrance of the installation. When the seal was set, they opened the door and pulled the victims out, soldiers standing in line to take them. Dayglo watched, then looked at the medics. "Do you need to send for more doctors?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Two of them are beyond help. The others are just bashed up and broken. I can fix that. We need to keep a lid on this, Day. We don't want problems yet," Glenn Morshower said as he followed a stretcher down the corridor to the med bay.

Dayglo nodded. "You don't think this is going to be a real problem. Two of them aren't functioning anymore."

The doctor medic beside him paused, then nodded. "It will be okay. Fortunes of war, Day."

"If you say so," Dayglo said as he followed the crowd to the hospital sector in the first basement below. Behind them, the bus pulled out of the delivery bay when the airlock sealed on the rest of the habitat.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl entered agitated, then sat down next to Prime. Stiletto stood with armed guards at the door watching. "We have a problem. Stiletto managed to get out of his cell, I don't know how and attack the humans. There may be casualties."

Prime stared at him with surprise a moment, then glanced at Stiletto. "Call Ratchet," he said. He handed a datapad to Prowl who read it.

"Frag," Prowl said uncharacteristically. "Predaking is here."

"Among others," Prime said. "They can't form Predaking without Rampage. I don't think he will agree."

Prowl nodded. "I didn't tell you but I heard that Bon is sparked."

Prime nodded. "That's good to hear."

They sat a moment absorbing the news. "I doubt that Razorclaw is alone in his villainy here," Prowl said looking at Prime. "There will be others just as bad with him. It seems that the criminal element is fleeing Soundwave."

Prime nodded. "I don't know who is with him but I will guarantee you that it won't be anyone good."

-0-On the command deck of the Malicious Intent

Razorclaw sat on his throne watching his crew working around him. His brothers were elsewhere on other ships helping manage their group through the debris field which was becoming denser and more erratic with their sensors and communications. It was going to be a bit of cat and mouse if Prime came for him. Neither side would have the advantage.

Axer and Blue Bacchus stood next to him watching the mess outside as well. Doubledealer stood closer to the forward port windows watching debris bump off the hull. They would go deep into the density finding a planetoid that would be home base. Then they would gather energon floating around them and have all the food and fuel they needed to be a major pain in Prime's aft.

They might even let him take the migration to ground before they struck.

They disappeared into the debris field like shadows.

-0-TBC August 14, 2014 **edited August 18, 2014**


	136. Chapter 136

The Diego Diaries: Striker 8 (dd4 136)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked across the center, then sat in the chair placed for him. Both stared at each other, neither speaking for a moment. Then Optimus Prime leaned his elbows on the table. "Give us the device that allowed you to cross the boundary."

"What makes you think its a device?" Stiletto asked with a smirk. Behind him walking across the vast room, Ratchet was coming with a tool kit in servo.

"Give it up or we will strip you down to your component parts looking for it," Prime replied.

Ratchet paused by the table, then dropped his kit heavily on the table. Reaching inside, he pulled out a big shiny wrench. "I'm here. I'm ready."

Both looked at him, then each other. Stiletto sat tensely. "We heard that they want to take us apart to find out how we tick. They don't care if we live or die … if we have dependents … if we have a life. They just want to part us out and make their own messes with our bodies."

Prime nodded. "We know. That is why they are here, to await extradition to Earth to stand trial for their crimes."

"They won't pay. The humans hate us. We watch the programs from Earth. They seek our end," Stiletto said with a solemn serious expression on his face. "We have our battles, both sides. Its personal. It's … family. They aren't invited to the party. Those slaggers take us apart at their own peril."

"You killed two of them," Optimus said. "You put us in a terrible position in relation to the humans."

"They don't love you like I do," Stiletto said with the ghost of a smile. "They would kill us all. I don't regret what I did. We are at war. I am a prisoner of war. Tell me where I'm wrong. I am sure you will."

Prime stared at him silently a moment, then sat back. "I want the device. Now."

Stiletto considered what Prime didn't say, then nodded. He raised his arm, then pointed to a port on his side. "It's a patch. Here."

Ratchet moved to him, then opened the port. A small patch that looked like a wound cover was the only thing that could possibly be the device. He worked a moment, then removed it. Holding it up, he scanned it. "Ingenious. I'll give it to Wheeljack and Perceptor. Any more out there that we need to know about?"

Stiletto shrugged. "Nope."

"You are confined to ad-seg until further notice. I will deal with this later," Prime said. He nodded to the guards, then they rapped Stiletto's shoulder to leave.

The big mech stood, then paused. "No one treats us like this, no one on either side. We're not pieces to be exploited anymore."

Prime stared at the big mech as he turned to walk away. When he was gone, Ratchet glanced at Prime. "Will wonders never cease. I actually have a thing in common with that slagger."

"You and me both. How are the humans? Any word?" Prime asked.

"I was told that two are dead as door knobs. Their expression. Three are in a state of brokenness that will take a while to cobble back together. The rest are varying degrees of bruised, slightly broken or concussed. Oddly enough, Silas didn't have much wrong. That slagger is made of cold hard hate," Ratchet said. "I have the two bodies on the way. I will put them in the morgue in stasis and that will keep them until they get shipped home. The others are under guard at the Habitat."

"Red? Will you go to the habitat and see what they need to accommodate the problem and if they need armed guards. Draw micro minis from the Home Guard if you have to add protection. Have them under the command of a micro, regular army if its required," Prime said.

Red Alert who had been asked to stay while Stiletto was taken back to the prison nodded. "I'm on it, Prime." He turned to fulfill his duty.

It was silent a moment, then Prime looked at Ratchet. "I would imagine you better not make long term plans. I think you will be grilled when this gets out."

"First homicides and/or deaths of humans on Mars. A new low milestone we all could have lived without," Ratchet said with a nod. "I imagine that Barron will be part of this?"

"I will send the brief to him tomorrow when we have a better feel for the conditions of the others," Optimus said with a nod. "How is the medical situation thus far?"

"We are just keeping up. There have been a few deaths, some who were injured in the fighting when they were driven off. Lots of infants, lots of protoform wasting. There are more mental problems in this group but then … I think it might be the same percentage, just a bigger group. All in all, we're managing. When the new medical class graduates at the University next year I will be glad. As it is, they are being utilized now anyway," Ratchet replied.

"You could be doing it by yourself," Prowl said with a grin.

"I would have been off line yesterday if that were true," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Anything more?"

"No. Thank you, Ratchet. Carry on," Prime said with a grin.

"I will. How many here so far?" Ratchet asked as he packed his case.

"We are up to 812,000 give or take a hundred or two," Prowl said checking a datapad.

"Jetta is the one, Jetta and his crews, that make this feasible. Without them, we would have a catastrophe here," Ratchet said as he picked up the case. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya." He turned with a grin and walked back out.

"That mech needs to use that wrench to tighten a few screws," Prowl said as he sat down gathering his datapads in front of himself. "Who wouldn't want to be us?" He glanced at Prime a moment, then both grinned at each other.

"I could not have said it better," Optimus Prime replied. They had a good laugh, then got back to business.

-0-As it goes …

It was early morning, dark and cold but they kept coming. Ships were carted or flown off to be lined up nose and tail tip to wing tip along a flat plain ten miles from the colony. Care had been taken to melt the surface they were using to keep contamination down. It would take a very long time to assess, sort out useful from useless, part out the vessels into their components, then after taking good stuff away to use again, melt the rest down for reuse.

The steel mills wouldn't be taking raw materials in for a few decaorns as they smelted the parts of ships that were deemed not salvageable. They would have mountains of metal, wiring, glass, all manner of electronics and other types of materials to sort, then recycle. Miners got a few days off and the steel workers got to do their magic in making old things new again.

Win-win.

Lights flooded the tarmac as the lines kept coming. It was exhausting to work the joors required to place individuals and families. The refugees were weary and overwhelmed, but they stood stoically together, babies in arms, infants sitting on their peds drooping with tiredness. All through the lines, civilians walked handing out drinks and food, holding babies for their genitors and answering questions.

Data techs worked the lines taking the data that was required, then updating the electronic tags that all of them carried from the reclamation, handed to them by the triage advance teams out there. By the time they reached the front to sit and talk to an intake specialist, all of the pertinent information was already

gathered allowing a brief chat about work, special needs, University, mentorships, apprenticeships, Home Guard and all of the more important, even fun topics. The trip from this to their new homes was faster and less stressful.

Appa Ratchet had helped and housed six different groups before Ratchet alerted by Ravel came to get him. They walked back to the house where Ratchet made him eat, then tucked him in. He told of his six groups, the little family and their infant and his vow to be their friend and helper.

"You always were a good mech, Appa," Ratchet said as he tucked the little mechanism into his berth. "Sleep now or you won't be able to help them." Ratchet lifted the quilt allowing his cat to crawl in with his appa.

"I will. It was a good thing to do, Sonny. I feel so blessed to help. It helps me when I see refugees come here to feel hopeful for your Amma and the others." He relaxed, then vented a sigh. "Thank you, Sonny."

"Thank you, Appa. I love you," Ratchet said leaning down to kiss his grandfather's helm. "Go to sleep."

"I will. I love you, Sonny. You're my shining star," Appa Ratchet said as he relaxed into recharge.

"You're listening to rock and roll now?" Ratchet asked no one in particular as he smiled down at his grandfather. "On you it looks cute." He stood a moment watching his appa fall into sleep, then left quietly. Appa Ratchet would stay there until morning when Ravel and Tie Down dragged in for a bite before returning to help. They would stay until Ratchet found out and then would be returned to their apartment for a nap.

-0-Elsewhere

"We can stay longer, Bluestreak."

"No, Kestrel. You and Tagg need to rest. You can return after recharge. Prowl told me that he would come with a net if you don't go home for a bit," Blue said with a grin.

"Well," Tagg said with a grin. "I think we better comply, Kes. I don't want to make the newspapers. Though I will say … it would make a great picture, you running with Prowl chasing, net in servos."

Kestrel grinned. "That would be funny," he said as he turned to follow Bluestreak. That mech would ensure that they went home, ate something, then turned in. Blue would leave and rejoin the throngs, something he would continue to do until the last refugees crossed the threshold of the Refugee Intake Pavilion at the airfield.

Then and only then would he finally crash in exhaustion.

-0-Out there

"What do you think about having more fraggers in the mix out here?" Sideswipe asked Hercy as the two sat on a shuttle going toward the back of the migration to board ships and tag their occupants for triage and intake.

"I'm not for it but I'm not against it. Live targets beat the holographic kind every time," the tough little mechanism said.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

"Sunstreaker to Sideswipe and whoever the frag is in charge," came over the ship's comm system by a decidedly pissed off Sunstreaker.

"What?" Kup could be heard on the open channel all of the workers were using.

"High caste fraggers. Get here."

Coordinates went out over the channel so everyone linked in heard them. Sideswipe glanced at Hercy. "Wanna have some fun?"

Hercy stood up, then looked at Sideswipe. "Fun is my middle designation." With that, Hercy who was around in the first battle of their people against their first oppressor, called then H-1, walked to the door of the shuttle. Gripping a jet pack, he slapped it on. Turning back to Sideswipe who was following, he nodded. "Keep up, youngling." Then he stepped thought the energy field and took off for a very big, very beautiful ship filled with high castes and a torqued off Sunstreaker just down the migration from them.

Even as both toodled over on jet pack propulsion, Kup was acknowledging as he got ready to do the same.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They got the note from Kup about a ship filled with 'slaggers of the high tone variety'. Prowl frowned, Prime vented a sigh, Magnus who was there a moment shook his helm and Elita who was passing through slammed her fist into her palm in anticipation of their arrival.

"All we need, more idiots," Prowl said. "I am getting fed up with this."

"You and me both. I am sure that Kup and his teams are taking care of it," Prime said with more hopefulness than he felt.

-0-Out there in the care taking

Hercy and Kup followed by several soldiers including Sideswipe, Chromia and Cliffjumper among others magnetized to the hull of the beautiful ship. Glancing at each other, Kup taking his stogie from his mouth a moment, they made plans. :You wanna take point, Hercy?: Kup asked.

:Think so, youngling: Hercy replied.

Everyone else stood magnetized to the hull with big grins.

:Got a plan?: Kup asked as he stuck his stogie in his mouth.

Lon who was with the group that came with Kup listened to masters at work with a look of such awestruck devotion that Sandstorm took a snap with his camera before subbing it again. Lon didn't notice that Sandy had. Everyone else did and pinged him for copies.

:I'm thinking we go inside, find them and frag their afts if they give us any slag. What about you?: Hercy asked as if he were inquiring about what they would eat for dinner.

:Sounds doable: Kup said with a nod.

Hercy nodded back, looked at the younglings, then turned and rapped on the hatch. It slid back, then Sunstreaker looked out with a sour expression. :About time you got here. I nearly shot two mechs already:

:Step aside, youngling. We got this: Hercy said as he floated inside. The rest followed including a smirking Sideswipe, Chromia who looked like she could bit the heads off nails, Sandstorm who pulled his camera back out because he was going to start a blog website for his nature shots and great commentary, Lon who was going to stick to Kup and Hercy to 'learn all I can', Drift and Springer who had finally arrived and didn't know what was up but didn't care because Sunstreaker sounded pissed and that was always fun, Twin Twist who was a smart aft and all around bat man as well as Bumblebee who was in the mix for a change and as a 'good boy' and all around wise aft slagger had left his duty to 'join the fun' as he would tell his duty officer at his disciplinary hearing later.

Oh. And Cliffjumper. He was there too.

-0-TBC August 15, 2014 **edited August 18, 2014**


	137. Chapter 137

The Diego Diaries: Striker 9 (dd4 137)

-0-On board a beautiful ship in the migration

They stood in the hallway gathering for the maneuver. Before them in the ship, corridors led off into a well lit interior. The vessel was immaculate, pristine in condition and bespoke wealth, power and caste. There were design elements that were classic from the Golden Age, part and parcel with their culture and religion.

Hercy looked at an inscription of Solus, then glanced at Kup. "You ready?" he asked.

Kup who was chawing on his stogie nodded. "Yep."

The others who were waiting in various stages of grinning as well as awestruck-ness ... Lon, we are talking about you ... nodded as well. They waited as the two 'old mechs of the mountains' got their plan together.

"I think we should follow Sunstreaker. He knows where the slaggers are and it will eliminate running around. Don't want to track up their floors," Hercy said as he looked at the inlay in the metallic decks below his peds, tiles that told the name of the group on board. They were the High Council of Elders of Cybertron, one of the groups that laid down laws, held order and helped voice the direction of their people. They formulated the educational materials which were used in the schools, decided who was elevated to university programs from their low down status and generally shared these tasks with the Council of the Ancients whose main and really only assigned duty was management of the Matrix of Leadership and keeping secrets religious and otherwise from The People.

If the Council of Ancients were the king(makers) of Cybertron, this group was the House of Lords albeit one with real power. Every other council both regional, national and city-state was subordinate to them. Even the Senate had to contend with the High Council of Elders. The Prime straddled all of them theoretically, was beholding and hamstrung by all of them and in the person of Optimus Prime, fragged off all of them equally. Nothing is more recalcitrant, more unwilling to budge or evolve than wealth and power long entrenched, especially when held through heredity like this was.

The bots knew what was ahead but they had their job to do so Hercy turned to walk forward gesturing to Sunstreaker to lead the way. "Let's go, youngling. Won't get done without ya."

Sunstreaker grinning in spite of himself led the way to the forward compartment passing lounges with luxurious appointments and the odd individual sitting there ignoring them as they walked past. Compartments that were lodgings were part and parcel of the tour as they walked along, at last coming to a large lounge area where numerous newcomers sat or stood waiting.

It was a big lounge or the 20 or so individuals there wouldn't have fit in the space that was filled with beautiful luxurious fixtures and furnishings. A big mech sitting in a chair staring at them with cold optics appeared to be the central figure in the unfolding drama, the one with the power and authority. He also had an exquisite protoform, a finish that even Sunstreaker would envy and The Look.

The Look.

There wasn't a low or mid caste Cybertronian separated on Cybertron or in the Empire that didn't know that look. It was the one that signaled smug acknowledgement of the station in which you were born and how it was the place where you would die even more than the hardship and rough circumstances of your daily life. Even if you were delusional enough to dream that life could and would be different somehow, that you could raise your estate in some manner, The Look took care of that.

It was the one that cut to the core of your being, the one that signified your 'worth' more than any other circumstance. It was the one that every genitor explained to their young as they also told them that their dreams and wishes had no hope here. You were nothing if you weren't 'something' or someone. It was deeply held among the smallest caste of all that if you were lower, you were unworthy beyond your function. Functionalists and their thinking that was the philosophical underpinning of the caste system believed that what you were born with and where, you were. There would be no exceptions.

Until there were.

Ratchet and Starscream were among them. Ever ready to exploit talent for their own use couched in the rhetoric of 'the common good', those with extraordinary abilities were the exception to the iron clad rule. It bred stagnation, discontent on a cosmic scale as well as overt and covert resistance.

There was a faction that rejected Adaptus Prime and transformation altogether, the Monoform movement. Triple M or the Militant Monoform Movement removed their transformational cogs in protest. Other groups sprung up in protest as well, the Circle, the Neutrals or N.A.I.L.s as Prowl contemptuously called them, the Primus Peace Mission or Missionaries, the Malware group and others hostile to the Senate and status quo but nothing would change things until the Decepticons rose in seemingly righteous fury. Given their history and the final straw of the Clampdown, it was no wonder that Cybertron erupted in flames. The only curious thing was that it took so long.

Hercy alone among the group staring down at the big mech in the chair could personally speak to most of that history himself. He also knew the mech staring coldly at all of them. "Hello, Traachon. Long time no see."

Everyone in the room but for Lon and Bee knew who the slagger was in the chair at that moment. He was a creature crawled off the pages of history, the chairman of the High Council of Elders of Cybertron, the one who was hostile or at the very least 'unhelpful' to their great hero, Xaaron and the plotter with Sentinel for a lot of the break down at the end.

Traachon looked at the small unassuming, unprepossessing mech for a moment, finding that he wasn't familiar. "I don't know you do I?" he asked in a cultured voice.

"Probably not but I know you. You're the slagger that held back Xaaron," Hercy replied. Xaaron had been an inspiration to their Cause, the mech who created the Wreckers and was brave even to foolhardy levels. He had also been a personal friend of Hercy, though the old mech never told anyone.

"Xaaron is long gone," Traachon replied. "I have not seen him in ages of vorns."

"Doesn't matter, Traachon. We're here to take everyone to the colony to live. Some things you need to know. The caste system is over. You slaggers have to work at something useful. We don't want anyone fragging around and making trouble. If you can do that, you can come."

"And if not?" a big mech asked who was standing nearby, his big arms crossed over his big chest.

Every Autobot in the room glanced at him, their senses sorting him out for threat. The new mech was very high caste, strong and probably had some skills. He was arrogant and dickish, typical high caste and spoiling for a fight. There were six others just like him around the room along with six younglings and half a dozen elders. It could get fun all of them thought independently of the others.

"We have prison space for you. In fact, I will personally tuck you in myself," Hercy said calmly.

A grin on the face of a mech standing near to Hercy betrayed where the trouble would begin. He stood away from the wall where he was leaning, then looked down at the (deceptively) small and (deceptively) old timey bot who looked about as effective as a fly swatter. "You really think you can do anything to anyone of us?" He turned, then called out down the corridor that led off the lounge. "Denita."

The sound of peds in the corridor greeted that as a femme entered the room. She was taller than any femme short of Elita that most of them had seen. She looked powerful but not to the degree of Chromia or the others. She was slimmer, slightly less mech-like in stature but carried herself with the assurance of someone who could do things very, very well. She paused, then looked at the one who had called her. "What is it, Waldeen?" she asked in a cultured voice.

"Shortie here thinks he can boss us around. He thinks he can order us to conform or face consequences including jail if we don't," the big mech said with a grin.

She looked at Hercy assessing him for threat, then she looked at Traachon. "What do we do about this, Atar?"

Traachon was staring at Hercy as if trying to place him. "I think that we need to speak to Prime. I don't intend to sit here and discuss this with you."

Hercy shrugged. "Prime's busy. You might notice that we're collecting two million Cybertronians from this migration. Take a number and wait in line, slagger."

Springer and Drift who were standing nearby watched with a grin as the fraggers in the room underestimated the little hard boiled mech. He had himself and got the worst of the wear for it. Sometimes it felt like his shin still hurt. He waited as the two oldest Autobots he knew, Hercy and Kup took the lead against a name from a story from the past, Traachon and his people. It could only end in a fight and a few laughs. Good enough for him, he knew and from the smirk on Drift's face, he was down with it too.

Waldeen who took offense at all of the syllables that just came out of Hercy's mouth straightened, then reached down. He pulled back his servo immediately, shaking it as if burned. Hercy who had drawn a device seemingly from thin air flipped it back into subspace. "Not a good move, fragger. You'll get feeling back in your digits in a moment. Who's next?"

"What about me?" Denita replied as she walked closer to the mechanism.

"Suit yourself," Hercy said with an indifferent shrug.

Chromia who had studied the big femme, surprised that it met her physical standard more than Gypsy or the others stepped forward. "Take me," she said coldly.

Denita looked at Chromia, then paused a moment. "You're a femme?" she asked with an appraising glance.

"I forgot more about it than you will ever know, fragger. Take me," Chromia said slamming one fist into the other.

Denita looked at her seething rage a moment, then nodded. She also whipped her leg upward with lethal speed to upend Chromia but the Autobot was faster. She caught Denita's leg in her servo, then raised it enough to take the femme's balance.

Chromia grinned as she held the younger femme off balance, then she let go. "You will have to do better, little sister. I invented that trick."

The femme considered that as the two circled the other in the big open space in the lounge. Two factions watched both of them, eleven Autobots and 20 high castes. Denita lunged, gripping Chromia's arm as she turned to land her elbow into Chromia's unprotected chassis. The follow up would be to punch her so hard in the face that she would fly backward onto her aft.

It didn't go that way.

Chromia planted herself, then gave with the femme, dragging her off balance. She brought her fist down on the femme's unprotected neck as she fell forward following the momentum of Chromia's move. It landed hard and she groaned on the way to the floor. Chromia who still had her wrist in her own grip parked a ped on Denita's back. "Give, little femme. Give or I'll break your arm."

"Break it," Denita hissed with rage.

"Fine," Chromia said. Then she did.

The snap was a sickening sound as Denita's arm broke in the shoulder joint. Chromia let go and stepped back, standing over the prostrate femme with a sense of rage and satisfaction that was instructive. The high caste mechs, their surprise also instructive moved forward. All of the Autobots in the room turned to them and they froze.

Denita clambered upward gripping her shoulder. **"YOU BROKE MY ARM!"**

"You asked me to," Chromia replied with a smirk. "What do you want me to do, high caste? Risk not obeying an order?"

It was leaden in the room a moment, then Waldeen turned to the others. "Everyone leave the room. Take Denita."

Six younglings who were looking a bit green around the gills as well as astonished hesitated, then moved along with half a dozen startled elders. Denita who looked at the Autobots with rage and pain went with them. Traachon who sat watching as his daughter got her arm broken looked pissed but composed. "That was unnecessary."

"So is this slag. You're coming here to get protection and a life. Who the **frag are you** to give us caste slag? **Who are you** to try and cause anyone of us harm … we who protected your sorry afts since **FOREVER**!?" Chromia said with venom.

"That was your job," Waldeen said. "Your job was to be a soldier and protect."

"What was your job, fragger?" Bumblebee asked with heat of his own.

Waldeen looked down at the livid mini-con. "My job was to go to University to learn important things you wouldn't understand so that I could make it possible for you to eat and have a roof over your sorry helm. Because of me, you had the basics and a job."

A fist struck Waldeen in the chassis, one pitched hard enough to make him double over. Another one clipped his jaw causing him to stagger backward. Bee who had delivered them was bouncing on his peds, his fists pounding into each other. "Come on, fragger. Tell me how you mattered **AT ALL** in my life. Tell me how **you** were more important to Cybertron than me. Tell me, slagger. **TO MY FACE!"**

Kup looked at Waldeen as he rose up, his servo rubbing his chin. "Tell him, fragger. Tell all of us. I didn't know you were so important."

"He isn't," Sunstreaker hissed through clenched denta. "He's the fragger who took our genitors, Sideswipe. He's the one that made our life what it became instead of what it should have been. Tell **me**, fragger. Come over here and tell us. Tell the leaders of the Kaon Road Rage Gang."

Waldeen looked at the twins who stared at him like he was small and insignificant. It wasn't a look that he was used to. "So … you're criminals are you?" He smirked, then shook his helm. "Should have known. Optimus Prime would take in anything."

Others around him nodded, one of them snorting with derision. "If you were even half good we would still be on Cybertron."

A fist met that mech's face and he staggered back landing against the wall. He sagged a moment, then straightened. Twin Twist glanced at Kup with a sheepish expression. "Sorry. Reflex. I always have it around ass holes."

Every Autobot in the room smirked since all of them liked that human word and used it. "I can see the resemblance," Springer said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Waldeen said glancing at Springer's tattoos. He wore the Wrecker tat, the one of his city-state, the Autobrand and a tiny one that was painted on him by his brother at the behest of another brother. A tiny image of a little mech with a gigantic smile beamed from his shoulder just under the Wrecker tattoo …

"**YOU GO ME THERE!?"**

Orion sat on Springer's lap at The Pit Stop one afternoon for lunch. "What is he saying?" Springer asked as Orion tried to look for a tat on his arm and nearly fell over to the floor. Settling the baby back on his lap, Springer glanced at Ratchet.

"I think he wants you to get a tattoo of his face on your arm," Ratchet said guessing wildly.

He was correct. Orion 'supervised' as Sunstreaker put his little finials, Ironhide face and a gigantic smile on Springer's shoulder. His name was under it … Orion of Mars. Autobot City to be exact. It was his proper name given the Cybertronian habit of using 'of' then the place name where they were separated as their surname. Orion of Mars or Autobot City would always be his name even as Ironhide of Praxus and Ratchet of Iacon nee Cybertron would be theirs.

"What is that one?" Waldeen asked as he nodded to the tiny smiling face of Orion.

"None of your fragging business," Springer said as rage filled him.

"Bothers you does it? Talking about the little monkey fac-" That was as far as he got before Springer put his fist back into the mech's face.

TBC August 16, 2014 **edited August 17, 2014**

NOTES:

I put a lot of background details in my page profile rather than here. I think its easier to change out otherwise. I am tampering with it here and there, this canon, to make it fit my universe better. :D I love being the writer. :D:D:D

English as second language word for the orn: re·cal·ci·trant

adjective: **recalcitrant****: **having an obstinately uncooperative attitude toward authority or discipline. :D:D:D (Cliffjumper) :D:D:D

surname: your last name, usually your father's name.

Example: Arctapus Bishop ;) (no relation to Silas)


	138. Chapter 138

The Diego Diaries: Striker 10 (dd4 138)

-0-Around the migration

He paused to listen to something down the pike, something that was near enough to respond to but far enough away that it would take a bit of trouble to reach. Turning to the others, First Aid nodded. "I have an emergency," he said, then turned to leave the medics behind. Reaching the hatch, he stepped out and with jet pack propulsion headed off to a magnificent ship four behind the one he was on.

-0-On the magnificent ship

Waldeen never got through his sentence before a Fist of Doom caught him in the face. Springer could feel the structure of Waldeen's nose give with his fist, something that all prominent features of Cybertronian biology could do. They gave a great deal so they wouldn't break. This one wouldn't give enough. The fury behind the fist was too great.

Waldeen staggered back but didn't fall. He was big and strong, having trained himself to fight well as part of the security force of his father, Traachon. He would take a bit of the dance to bring down. Springer was ready to waltz. Beside him, Drift entered the fray as the other six big equally tough high caste mechs jumped forward to fight.

Blows were either parried or absorbed. Bee and Twin Twist stood back to back bringing the pain as slaggers swung on them. Sunstreaker had one on the ground and was pummeling him fiercely. Sideswipe was standing over the two of them cheering Sunny onward. Hercy was sitting on one that he dropped with his strange tazer-like hand held. He was watching the conflagration with appraising optics. Lon who stood behind him, his fists raised to defend the little mech watched the crash and boom with equal intensity.

Kup was slagging it out, no finesse visible by either party. They slammed each other with fists, hard driving blows without any class or skill whatsoever. It was as if two individuals hated each other so much, were filled with so much hatred that reason fled. They both had come together in a head on collision of fury of epic proportions. Kup who seldom was given to wild fits of rage seemed consumed by one at the moment.

Springer swung again on Waldeen who was working around a growing numbness in his face. Energon began to slip out of his nose as he swung and boxed, mostly missing his marks as his face conspired with Springer to do him in. He blinked, then swung, swiped energy, then parried. Back and forth they went, Springer landing more punches than the high caste when Waldeen was slammed in the face once more. He ricocheted off Springer's fist, hit the wall, then sagged. A couple of more punches to the face and Waldeen was down.

Springer stood over him, staring at the big mech with satisfaction, then turned to see the rest. Kup was in a battle, Drift had his mech, Bee and Twin Twist stood over another as did Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Another was getting the worst of it from a fully inflamed Chromia. She was pummeling him against the wall. He was flailing to protect himself but it was impossible under her onslaught. He finally, mercifully fell to the ground and curled into a ball around his battered chassis.

Where once it had been a wind tunnel of riotous sound, it was now down to one fight. Kup was putting the final touches on the disaster of a youngling trying to get the better of a magnificently veteran elder. At last, the youngling slid down the wall with the others.

Traachon who had removed himself to the door to watch and avoid the mayhem looked at them with fury. He however had personal control so it only showed on his face and in the coldness of his voice. "Was this necessary?"

**"FRAG YEAH! WANT SOME TOO!?"** -every Autobot in the room

Everyone in the room turned to the sound of running peds. First Aid entered the lounge, then paused. "Oh frag," he said as he scanned the room. Pausing on Bumblebee, he stiffened. "You alright, Bee?"

**"FRAG YEAH!"** Bee said with a smile.

Laughter greeted that as the tension fizzled away. Everyone turned to Traachon, then Hercy stood up off the chassis of his own sparring partner. "You, slagger and all the rest of these fraggers are under arrest. Your ship is under quarantine until we get word back from the Prime. Its confiscated. You will be taken off here in cuffs when Aid glues you back together. Any slag and I will personally taze your sorry aft back to the Golden Age. Any questions?" he asked glancing around the floor at the prostrate younglings. Then he looked at Traachon. Behind him, others were standing with astonished expressions including Denita who held her arm.

"You will regret this," Traachon said.

"No I won't," Hercy said with a shake of his helm. "This isn't Cybertron, General and you aren't anyone anymore. You are no more of value to the migration than anyone else. Less I would say. I can't express how much satisfaction it will mean to me to slap the cuffs on you myself. Got cuffs, youngling?" Hercy asked as he glanced at a wary and on point Lon standing against the wall.

"I do, sir," Lon said as he pulled one of five pair of Night/Day Watch cuffs he carried at all times as per regulations. He subbed them, then handed one to Hercy who took them.

Hercy turned to Traachon. "Come here, slagger and get your jewelry. Don't make me come there. You won't like it a bit."

Traachon stared at Hercy, his rage contained. "If you think you have the authority to do this, come here and do it."

Everyone who was watching him looked at Hercy. No one in the room believed Traachon could take the little mechanism. It was all false pride and bluff on Traachon's part. Probably.

"Save the pride games for someone else. I am ordering you to present yourself like a mech for the benefit of your younglings. If we have to I will order my own younglings to jump you and drag you to me. Your power games don't work here. We know them too well. Mech up."

Traachon stared at Hercy almost too long, then straightened stiffly. He walked through the debris of his children, children of friends and young proteges who were rousing. He paused before Hercy, then offered his wrists. Hercy with a look of satisfaction slapped them on. "For Xaaron." Glancing at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he nodded. "Put them by the hatch. I'm calling up a detention ship. This lot and the femme go to jail. The rest of you want to go too?" he asked the elders and others who had come from around the ship to watch with disbelief the proceedings.

No one spoke up.

"Who is the pilot here?" Hercy asked.

For a moment nothing happened, then a mech slipped into the room from the crowd of elders who had gathered forward. "I am, sir." He was a tall mech, looked perhaps mid caste and was nervous at the sight before him. I am Express."

"Come with me, youngling. I'll explain your flight plan while the rest are gathered up," Hercy said as he turned to go back down the corridor. "I need you, Kup."

"On my way," Kup said with a grin. "Bag them including the femme. Aid? She has a broken arm." Kup looked at Denita. "Allow him to help you without slag. Got it?"

She looked at him coldly, then nodded slightly. Aid walked to her after scanning the rest, then had her sit so he could help triage her for what would take two later surgeries. As she sat, Chromia helped the others cuff the brawlers with a hard cold smirk on her beautiful face.

Kup, Hercy and Espress walked back to the hatch. Hercy looked at the youngling. "How many non-highs are there on this ship?"

"Fifteen," Espress said with a nod.

"Are you crew or are you slaves?" Hercy asked.

Espress blinked. "We're crew. We work for food and shelter."

"How are you treated?" Kup asked. "Tell us, youngling. We have pulled some sorry individuals off of high caste ships in the past. You are safe with us and they won't ever be able to hurt you again. Were you mistreated?"

Espress looked at the two, then Lon who had come up behind them. "No, unless my feelings count."

"They do with us," Hercy said. "Did those big dumb slaggers ever hurt you or any of the others?"

He stared at them a long time, then shook his helm. "You keep the machinery in repair," he said quietly.

"Go get the others, youngling. Twin is going to fly this vessel through the bridge. I want you and the others on the bridge when he does. We'll have you taken through intake when we get there. Then you can do whatever the frag you want to do."

"What is the colony like? Is it an army camp or what?" Espress asked with no small amount of anxiety. "We have always lived in camps."

All three of them grinned at the youngling. "I think I'll let Prime surprise you. Go on. Get your people and your stuff. Take it with you. Oh and take anything else you want. You earned it," Kup said with a wink.

Espress grinned. "I never thought we would find Prime again. I knew he would help us. Thank you."

"Thank you for surviving to come. Make sure you tell what you know about out there," Hercy said with a nod.

Espress turned, then hurried down a corridor disappearing around a bend. A second later the prisoners began to be marched down the corridor to pause before Hercy, Kup and Lon. They included Denita and Waldeen with an energon smeared face. He had refused to allow First Aid to help him. Six others in various types of denting and bending followed, then Traachon at the end of the line.

Hercy punched buttons and the hatch slid open silently. A ship had come alongside and mechs were waiting in their own hatchway for prisoner transfer. On the side of the big vessel were the usual colonial markings … the Emblem of the Primes, the Emblem of Cybertron, the Emblem of Mars and the words, 'Autobot City Prison Transport' in large black glyphs on the gleaming white side of the ship.

The prisoners stared at it with surprise and loathing, then looked at Hercy, Kup and Lon. "Time to go to the brig, slaggers," Hercy said. "Your own damned fault its this way."

A beam of yellow light shot out fixing to the hull of the ship from the transport. Nudged to move, the prisoners stepped out onto it walking to the transport where they were taken aboard. Hercy looked at Drift and the others. "We better go and get this one straightened out. Can you manage, younglings?"

"Can do," Springer said with a grin. The others nodded.

Hercy and Kup turned to walk across the light ramp, then entered the shuttle. The light went out, the hatch closed and the ship rose upward to go.

Lon watched it go, then turned to the others. He grinned. "You are the best. All of you."

Chromia grinned. "You're a good mech, Lon."

Springer hugged the kid's shoulders. "Come on. We got more fires to put out," he said, then glanced at Chromia. "That was a smooth move, Chromia."

She shrugged. "Slagger better learn some respect."

"That's the rub," Drift said as they turned to go back to the forward sections to mop up the action. "That's going to be seen."

No one argued.

-0-On the ship going forward

A number of prisoners sat or stood inside their pen, one on the other side of the barrier that divided the pens from the free space. It was one of fifty large and small cells that had been installed in a large transport ship that had been heavily remodeled for this refit. There were three levels of the ship, each deck designed for a purpose. General incarceration was held on the first and second decks. There were safety cells … padded cells on the second level for those in danger to themselves and/or others.

On the top floor was a hospital ward with full facilities including wards and surgeries as well as cells for lesser impaired patients. It could hold 500 prisoners tops and was one of three like it on the job at the moment. Rather than have a prisoner or group of prisoners transported by a triage crew or even the security vessels one at a time, they designed these vessels to gather the bad guys and when full take them to the colony and the landing pad at the prison.

A prison hospital was being built there to handle the cases presented without the security threat of going through the colony but it wasn't finished yet. Housing took precedent over it at the moment. Soon it would be operating full time for the prison and for occasions like this one.

They stood at the counter that was the first stop on the journey to jail. The Officer of the Deck glanced up from his computer. "Hey, Kup, Hercy. More deposits?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep," Kup said with a grin. "One of them, the femme is hurt. The others are just dumb. They haven't been shook down yet."

The Officer of the Deck nodded to three jailers who were working on data work at stations behind him. "Toss them. Watch the femme. She's hurt." He looked at Hercy. "I sent for a medic."

The nine prisoners stood stony faced and silent in the white walled well lit ship. A jailer took Waldeen's arm and he jerked it away. A well placed punch took care of that and soon they were denuded of personal items which were recorded as they watched and placed in containers with their data on the tag. Locked, then stowed in a open faced cabinet that took up nearly the entire space along the bulkhead until it reached the barrier that separated free space from the lock up, they were finally processed.

A jailer coded the barrier and it derezzed. The prisoners were marched in, then placed in a cell halfway down the row on the port side. Denita was led off to the elevator which would take her to the hospital and a temporary fix to her shoulder. When that was accomplished, she would get a placement in a cell on the ward floor as an injured prisoner.

When everyone was stowed, they walked out and the barrier went up. Finishing up the intake, Hercy and Kup went to a monitor and called up Ops Center at Autobot City.

"Prowl here."

"Hey, Prowl. Is the Old Mech there?" Kup asked.

"Just a moment," Prowl said as the scene on the monitor switched temporarily to the scene outside with the reclamation. It was a teeming mass of lines moving slowly forward.

"Frag," Kup said in amazement. Hercy nodded without comment.

"Prime here," Optimus said as the screen view changed back.

"Prime, Hercy and Kup here," Kup said. "We just took a high caste ship. We had a fight too. We have Traachon in custody and maybe a couple of his younglings. There are nine of them on Prison Transport 2."

Prime was silent a moment. "That's too bad," Optimus said with a tired grin. "Tell the Officer of the Deck to keep them on board even if he has to come back and drop off prisoners. I want them there until this is over enough that I can attend to this problem myself. Right now, we have too much going on. They stay until I order it otherwise."

Kup nodded. "Got that. How many do we have now?"

"One million, two hundred thousand plus change," Optimus said. "So far, not so bad. You?"

"Its going as fast as it can. We had the squeal from Sunstreaker. He was triaging this group and came upon them. I don't know how many others are out here but if Traachon is here, so may others from the Councils. I don't see that as a good thing. Not all of them are as smart and decent as Neo."

Prime nodded. "Their crews?"

"Other than bad mouthing them, they don't say anything worse happened and I believe them. They're going to be really surprised when they come in. They think the colony will be an army camp." Kup grinned. "You might keep their ship for official business. It's a dandy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Prime said with a grin. "Rename it the Low Rider or something."

Kup snorted, then chuckled. "That would be justice."

Prime nodded. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. Kup out," he said and the screen defaulted to scenes from the migration at this end."Time to go hunting," he said. "I want to locate these ships and see what's aboard before this turns into something awful. I don't doubt that they contacted others in the migration about this," Kup said nodding to the jailers as he turned to walk back to the maelstrom outside.

He would not be wrong.

-0-TBC August 17, 2014 **edited August 18, 2014**


	139. Chapter 139

The Diego Diaries: Striker 11 (dd4 139)

-0-Out there

"Hercy to Starscream."

"Starscream here."

"We're finding hard aft high castes out here. Can you do a flyover to find the kind of ships they're aboard? The best craft. We want to see if they're going to be trouble like the bunch we just bagged. Over."

"Affirmative. Stand by."

Lon who was listening glanced at the others. "What do you suppose they'll do?"

"Expect what they had back," Kup replied.

"Who is Xaaron?" Lon asked.

Bee nodded. "Who is that?"

"A great mech," Hercy said with a touch of irritation. Even after all the millennia, he was still upset about how things went.

"Who was Xaaron?" Lon asked.

"Ask me about him when we get to the dojo. He deserves the time to tell his story the right way," Hercy replied.

"Starscream to Kup."

"Kup here." It fell quiet as Starscream read off the coordinates of the six vessels that fit the description given him. "There may be more. Its very dense. These were direct observation points."

"Understood. Thanks," Kup said as he looked at Hercy. "I think we might pay a visit. Kup to Sunstreaker. Are you able to go with us?"

"Yeah. I have good medics here. What's up?" Sunstreaker's voice replied over the intercom.

"We found more of them," Kup said.

There was a pause, then he was back. "I see you. I'll find you. Come my way."

Kup paused. "He's three ships over." He rose, then looked at the mechs in the ship. "Lift us overhead, then we can get Sunny. I will give you the coordinates to take us to the ships we will check. Make sure that the prisoner ship is alerted."

Rem nodded, then reset navigation. They rose up over the mass of light and ships, heading toward the place where Sunstreaker was floating. When they came even, Sideswipe pulled him inside. He stepped in, then glanced at Kup who was standing by the door. "What do you expect? Trouble?"

Kup nodded. "I called the others to come as well. We should be alert but hope for a peaceful solution. We need to defuse this before they get to Autobot City."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Okay but I don't expect it."

"We're coming up on the first ship, Kup," Rem said over his shoulder. "The other shuttle is here and I alerted the prison ship to come when called."

"Good." Kup looked down at Hercy who was buckling up his jet pack. "Ready to go?"

Hercy looked up and nodded. "I was born ready."

Snickers greeted that as the group moved to the door, slipping on their jet packs as they went. Out of the barrier they jumped, then sped to the ship nearby where the others were waiting for them to show. Everyone magnetized, then gathered around Hercy and Kup.

"What's the plan?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Well … we go in and recon. Then we knock helms together if they give us slag. What about you, Kup? Anything to add?"

"Nope," Kup replied. "Let's go."

They turned to walk over the hull to the hatch where they would enter. It was midships and the main entry port for passengers to take for entrance. Hercy stepped off, then hovered next to the hatch. Rapping on it, he opened a channel. :This is Hercy, Commanding. Open the hatch to allow us in. We have medics and other assistance. Respond:

It was silent a moment, then the hatch opened. Hercy entered and the rest followed. When they lit on the deck, the hatch closed. Three big mechs were standing in the well lit space watching them arrive. Kup stepped forward. "I'm Kup. Who is in charge here?"

"I am in charge of security. I'm Hauser."

"Kup," Kup replied. "We're here to assess the passengers, all of them, to get them ready to go through the intake process on Mars. We want to see all of the passengers including crew and anyone else on board."

Hauser considered that, then nodded. "Follow me."

He turned and walked forward with the others following. They walked through a big ship that was in good condition. It wasn't as immaculate as the other one but it was head and shoulders above the quality of most of the high caste ships that they had come across in the past. Passing some passengers who stood watching them silently, they arrived at the forward lounge. A number of mechs were standing or sitting there waiting.

Kup and Hercy entered, then paused. Neither of them personally could recognize anyone there but it was evident that they were high caste individuals. "I'm Kup. Hercy and I," he said nodding to the placid little mech beside him, "are in command of the rescue effort. We need to know the status and number of everyone here and ask you for your data. We will give you a tag that will help you get housing and other assignments when we get to the colony."

A mech stood, a big handsome mech with immaculate armor. "Thank you for coming. We have been waiting for you. I have 55 individuals here including elderly and young. Our crew numbers 22 including their families. I am the former associate governor-general of Tyger Pax," the big mech said.

"Then you served with Vinn," Springer replied.

"Yes," the mech said. "I served with him though I don't know what happened to him. It was all madness in the end."

"It was. What I really want to know now is how big a collection of slaggers you intend to be?" Hercy said directly. "We haven't had a good track record with high castes. They still think they're important."

The big mech nodded, then shook his helm. "Some don't learn do they."

"Traachon doesn't," Kup replied.

"That fragger gave me slag when I can to see if anyone needed medical attention. Fragger," Sunstreaker said hotly.

"Well, my brother never was too smart," he replied. "I'm Maddow. My brother is Traachon. He will be trouble I am afraid. My party belongs to the Circle of Light and we were part of the underground that helped our people flee the Decepticons under the command of Dai Atlas."

"There are a number of ships identified as high caste from the quality of the vessel. Do you know about any others or what they might do when the arrive at the colony? The Caste System is outlawed there by Primal Decree."

"That's good to know," Maddow said. The others around him looked relieved. "We want to come and be a help, not a hindrance. We are heavy already with the burden of what happened to our planet without bringing things with us that can cause more trouble and spark ache."

"That's good to know. I would like to know the others that might be a problem if you know where they are in this mess," Hercy said.

Maddow nodded. "I will get that information." He looked at Hauser. "If you could do that, Hauser."

The big mech nodded, then walked past the Autobots toward the flight deck. On his arm were tattoos, some of them familiar like the Circle and Knights and some not. Hercy made a mental note to find out what they were as he watched Sunstreaker and the others begin to bag, tag and flag the shipboard individuals. Lines formed as 77 mechs went through the data part of the reclamation process.

"What do we do when we get there? I am assuming that there will be many tasks for us to take on," Maddow said as he watched his bond and three youngling sub adults get their tags.

"There is. You get to choose, all of you. Caste is over forever. We have built the largest Cybertronian society that I have seen off world and we need skills and cooperation," Kup replied. "We have a lot of Circle and Knights there. Also Missionaries."

"That's good," Maddow said. "We can step in and do the tasks that need doing. I want my children to learn to serve."

"Depending on their age, they may have to go to school. Its required," Kup replied.

Everyone looked at Kup from all over the area. Maddow considered him. "There is formal education available?"

"From newborns to University," Kup replied. "We have need of skills and having the population able to attend school is important. We even have Circle prep schools."

Maddow grinned. "That is wonderful."

It took about a joor before they were all finished with the group, then Kup turned to Maddow. "We are going to have your pilot take you to the staging area where you will be waiting transport through the bridge to Autobot City and Mars. When you get there you will hold in orbit until called down. When its your turn, you will be taken to the Refugee Intake Pavilion where you can finish this and get your housing and other information taken care of. You will be given a civilian to help you. Let them."

Maddow nodded. "Thank you, Kup. Let me know if I can help you."

"I will," Kup said. "Thanks for the list."

"Those are the ones we know," Maddow said. "I wish you well."

Kup nodded, then glanced at their pilot. "You take them where the beacon commands. Turn onto frequency 1004.37 and it will instruct you."

The pilot nodded and all of them watched as the group turned to leave. When they were all gone, Hauser looked at Maddow. "What now?"

"We go home now. We will have to work hard to counteract my brother. I know we will," Maddow said firmly.

Hauser nodded. "We will."

-0-On their way

They reached the next ship which was stellar. It bore the emblem of the Council of Elders and the city-states of Iacon, Polyhex and Tyger Pax. Rapping on the door, giving the spiel, then entered when it slid back. No one was there so they paused to reconnoiter. "What do you wanna bet that this is not going to go as nicely as the last one?" Drift asked.

"No bets here," Sideswipe said with a grin.

They turned and began to walk forward where everyone seemed to be congregated according to their sensors. The inside was opulent and immaculate but their footfalls echoed in the emptiness. Even the sound of the engines was barely discernible. The thrum under their feet was nearly nonexistent. This ship was extremely well made.

Another ship for Prime, Kup thought as he led the way, Hercy following. When he reached the main lounge compartment near the flight deck, he stepped inside and moved to allow the others inside. They spread out moving to the walls to watch with wary optics.

There were a lot of individuals there, all of them very elegant and high caste. Some of them filled the corridors nearby they were so many. It was silent a moment, then Kup spoke. "Who's the boss here?"

"I am in charge," a big mech said. He wasn't old nor even relatively middle aged in the manner that only Cybertronians seemed able to determine. He was roughly in the league of Springer and Drift, someone who was vigorously fit and capable. "I am Hobbes. I am in charge of this ship in proxy for my father who is ill."

"We have medics here who can assist with anyone who is in need," Kup replied.

"That won't be necessary," the big mech said curtly. "We have a doctor with us."

"Is that so," Hercy said glancing at Sunstreaker. "Stand down, youngling."

Sunstreaker smirked. "No problem."

Hercy looked at Hobbes. "We're here to process you for the colony. We will take your data and give you a ta-"

"That won't be necessary," Hobbes said. "We would like to go to the colony and see Prime."

"So would everyone else," Hercy said. "Not possible. You have to wait your turn. If there isn't anyone here in medical danger, then you have to wait for clearance to go as 'non emergency, delayed'."

"We would like to speak to Prime," Hobbes said.

"You will have to wait. Everyone wants to speak to Prime. He's got two million individuals to bring to safety, house and help with their ills," Springer said.

Hobbes stood quietly a moment, then shook his helm. "I would like to go now."

The Autobots glanced at each other, then grinned. Hercy stepped closer to the big mech. "I think you need to tune up your audials, youngling. You have to wait your turn. The Caste System is dead."

Hobbes looked at Hercy with an unreadable expression, then glanced at the others. "Who says?" he asked.

Sunstreaker grinned. "Maybe you can clear up his confusion, Grandpa."

"Don't mind if I do," Hercy said.

-0-TBC August 18, 2014 **edited August 19, 2014**


	140. Chapter 140

The Diego Diaries: Striker 11 (dd4 140)

-0-On a ship out there

Hercy stepped closer to Hobbes, staring upward. "I am asking you to comply with the directives of the Prime and the Primal Colony of Mars. They are very simple. You have to cooperate with the data collection so that when you arrive at some point you can go through the intake process smoothly. Do I have your cooperation or are you going to be an aft head?"

"I am asking to see the Prime now," Hobbes replied. "My cousin, General Traachon is in a ship nearby and will be requiring the same meeting with the Prime."

"Traachon is in the prison ship with the rest of the slaggers who didn't think the rules applied to them. Do you want to join them peaceably or do we slap you around, then drag your carcasses to the brig too?" Hercy asked again,

Hobbes looked at him sharply, then the other Autobots slouching against the walls around the lounge. "You arrested General Traachon of Cybertron? He's in a brig?"

Hercy looked at Kup with a frown, "Mech is hard of hearing."

"Well … he does have his helm up his aft," Kup said conversationally.

"Yes or no, slagger," Hercy replied with exasperation.

"No," Hobbes said with equal exasperation.

"Then we have no choice. You're under arrest and anyone else who gives us slag or is non complaint goes too. Any questions?" Hercy asked.

No one spoke for a moment, then a big femme stepped forward, one that was more like Chromia than Gypsy. "Atar, surely this isn't happening."

"It is," Hercy said with a nod to the mechs standing around. "These Wreckers are here to assist or arrest. Who else wants to go to jail with this aft head?"

No one moved, then the femme and three others stepped forward. "You aren't taking my father anywhere." The femme who was grim faced and determined was flanked by the three others. They looked tough but they weren't Autobots nor Wreckers.

"Look at that, Chromia. Four more femmes to kick in the aft," Sandstorm said with a grin.

Chromia slammed her fists together. "It's all good for me, Sandy. The other one was just a warm up."

"What other one? Denita?" Hobbes asked with concern.

"She thought she could kick my aft. I broke her arm. Who wants some?" Chromia asked. The big femme, a ferocious warrior and second-in-command of her unit behind Elita didn't look deterred by numbers one bit.

"You haven't answered my question," Hercy said."You're beginning to frag me off."

Hobbes raised his servo halting his daughter. "Let's step back."

"Yes, lets," Springer said stepping forward to edge the femmes back. "You step back and you?" Springer said looking at the high caste with a cold expression. "You hold out your wrists so I can cuff your sorry aft."

"What?" Hobbes sputtered as the civilians with him startled. "I am cooperating."

Springer grabbed the mech's arms, then cuffed him. "You are now. We needed it before." He glanced at Lon. "Call the prison ship, Lonny. Then wait at the hatch for the transfer."

"You're not taking him anywhere," the big femme said as she stepped closer.

"He is and you can go too," Chromia said as she cuffed the femme.

The others blinked, then glanced at each other. The room became filled with surprised murmurs. Chromia turned to them. "You are coming to us and we told you the rules. If you don't want to live accordingly, then how about turning around and taking your chances with the 'Cons that just left this group. They're going to stay nearby and I'm sure they would love to put up with your slag. The System is outlawed. You have no special privileges. That's the way it is. Optimus Prime has decreed it and we all live by it. Either accept it and manage or live in the brig."

"Now … who is first?" Kup asked. No one else gave them any slag as they silently waited their turn to speak to the soldiers giving their data for the Refugee Bureau. They would sit and watch with stunned optics as Hobbes and his daughter were led away to the brig.

-0-A half joor later

They stood in the doorway and along the hull of the shuttle on the way to another ship. Two down and at least five more to go. Maddow had told them of the trouble spots ahead and it helped. There would be no throw downs on the ground if they could help it.

Attaching to a hull, Kup rapped. :This is Kup of the Autobot Army. We're here to collect data and offer medical assistance. Open up:

:This is Vico. We're not letting you in. We have heard about Hobbes and Traachon. None of you are getting in here: the masculine voice replied.

Kup hung in the air, then glanced at Hercy. :Like Echo-2?:

Hercy considered that, then nodded. :Seems appropriate:

The others mechs magnetized to the hull watched the two sort it out with amusement. Finally without fanfare, Kup and Hercy pulled their guns and shot a great big hole in the hatch door. It bent then buckled, wrenching off its hinges to hang by a thread. Kup looked at Hercy, then nodded. :After you:

:Don't mind if I do: Hercy said, then jetted in to land on the deck inside. Kup followed, then the others with guns drawn.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked in, their auras radiating the overwhelming sense of WTF! and OMG! that appeared to be the norm for moments when refugees landed on the ground and saw a city, not another dusty crappy refugee camp or Army base. He paused by the command table as Optimus listened to another channel internally.

They looked around, noting the quiet but intensely busy staff going about the business of rescuing them from despair, death and wandering. Endless wandering. Prime signed off, then rose. He held out his servo. "I am Optimus Prime. Welcome to Mars."

The big mech gripped Prime's servo, bowing his helm in the respectful manner. "I am Hauser, Lord Optimus. I am overwhelmed to see you and this … city. I didn't expect something so great."

"This is a work in progress but we do it together, all of us," Prime said. "Please sit. I would like to ask questions."

"Yes sir," Hauser said as he sat down. "I imagine it is about the others."

Prime nodded. "Please let me know all you can. The System is banned here by Primal Decree. It is going to be a problem if those who come here agitate for its return. We already have suffered from that and I am told that many of the High Council of Elders are in this group."

"They are, sir," Hauser said as Prowl joined them. Hauser nodded to Prowl, then looked at Prime. "I am head of security for former assistant Governor-General Maddow of Tyger Pax. We have a number of highly placed former officials in this migration with more coming in the next one. I am not sure how large that one is. It will be smaller than this one perhaps. I don't know. The Knights are guiding that one and have held in place to reconfigure, rebuild and gather more smaller groups. They will come when that is sorted out.

"As for this one, we have General Traachon, his cousin, Hobbes and three others. They have families, assistants and others who were part of the governments of their jurisdictions back on Cybertron. Maddow broke with them early on when he helped Dai Atlas get twenty million or more of our people off world. He is a member of the Circle of Light, the Knights and The Network." He turned to show his own arm. "This is the mark we all carry. It is the first initial of Primus and the last in His name. It is the identifier of those who help run The Network. We are The Guides … the ones who help move our people out of danger and into the migrations."

Prime nodded. "What is the likelihood that there will be real trouble from these individuals?"

"I would make it high, sir. I would also tell you after hearing what our duties here are, that The Guides in our group will be willing to watch them. We will be willing to ensure that they don't cause mischief here as we did in other places where we were," Hobbes said. "I once was Elite Guard. Now I am a Knight and Guide. I would serve the colony as I have served my charges in the migration and other places far and wide."

Prime considered that. "I would find that very helpful. It would be of benefit to us all if this were possible. We have had acts of sabotage from former high castes that had difficulty making the transition."

"Very well," Hauser said. "We will do that."

"I would like you to work under the control of Jazz and Elita-1, who manage all of our ops operations."

"Elita of Iacon?" Hauser asked with a grin. "Does she have a bond named Jetta?"

Prime nodded. "She does."

Hauser grinned slightly. "They are both here. Both well?"

"They are," Prowl said. "Elita runs special ops and intelligence with Jazz and Jetta is City Engineer for the colony."

Hauser looked overwhelmed a moment, then nodded. He looked at Prime with shining optics. "Jetta is my cousin. His ada and my atar were siblings."

Prime considered that a moment, then made the call. "We are putting families and friends together with every migration. I called for him to come."

Hauser nodded emotionally. "I lost track of him during the Clampdown. I feared the worst. He and Mack … they're the good guys. I didn't get to see them as much as I wanted to do. I lived in Capital City and we couldn't afford to see each other very often but we talked."

The sound of peds behind them caught their attention so they turned to see Mack and Jetta walking into the vast room heading for the table. As they did, Jetta slowed down, then stopped. He stared at Hauser dumbfounded as the mech rose slowly, turning to look at his family long lost but now found. "What the frag … Hauser?" Jetta whispered.

"Jetta," Hauser said. He grinned. "You look good. Mack … you made it. I don't know if you remember me."

Mack glanced at Jetta who stood with a growing smile on his handsome face. "You are our cousin. Your ada and our atar were brother and sister. Hauser! How did you make it?!" Jetta stepped forward and embraced Hauser, the two clinging to each other. They hugged and talked together with animation as they absorbed their surprise. Then Jetta turned to Prime. ""How?"

"It's his story to tell," Optimus said with a grin. "I would assume you will take him in servo?"

"Frag yes!" Jetta said hugging Hauser again. "Do you have a place? Where's your tag?" Jetta took it scanning it swiftly. "A bachelor apartment in Stanix. Not bad. You'll stay with Elita and me until you get on your peds though. You can hang with me and I'll show you how this all works." Jetta looked at Prime with a beautiful smile on his face. "Do you need him anymore?"

Optimus shook his helm. "No."

Jetta nodded to Optimus. "Good. Come on. Have you eaten? What about the others? Do you know what happened to anyone else?"

Hauser turned to Prime and bowed formally. "I am ever your servant, Lord Optimus," he said in the formal manner. "Command me."

Prime bowed his helm. "I accept your service."

Hauser grinned, then turned to Jetta. They began to cross the floor heading out. "My atar went looking for your family. I don't know what happened. My ada is in the migration somewhere, the one coming next. She's on a Missionary ship," he said as they walked out, the conversation fading with them.

Prowl and Prime watched them go. "We won one." Prowl looked at Optimus. "We lost all the others it sounds like but we won that one."

"It could not happen to a better spark," Optimus said with a smile.

Prowl didn't argue.

-0-Out there

They split up heading down the port and starboard corridors toward the front of the ship. The sound of peds running indicated civilians ahead. No amount of communication attempts brought anyone else. When they reached the forward lounge, they paused to scan. There were over thirty individuals in the compartment. Scattered around the ship, another eighteen seemed to be hiding.

Kup rapped on the door. "This is Kup of the Autobot Army. Open up and let us in. We need to gather your data and move on."

"We don't trust you," a voice said through the door. "Hobbes told us about you."

"Did he? Then he told you we're slagging anyone who gives us static. Open this door or we'll break it down." Kup looked at Hercy. He shrugged. "Very well. Stand back on the other side. We're going to blow it up."

The door slid open immediately.

-0-TBC August 19, 2014 **edited 8-20-14**


	141. Chapter 141

The Diego Diaries: Striker 12 (dd4 141)

-0-In a ship out there

The door opened immediately. They glanced in, then entered with their weapons pointed at the floor. A lot of shiny individuals were in the lounge, their optics showing fear and rage. "What is the meaning of this?!" one of them sputtered.

"Should I try to explain it, Kup?" Drift asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead, youngling. Amuse me trying," Kup said as he champed on his stogie.

Hercy nodded. "Read 'em from the book, youngling," he murmured as his optics roved constantly around the room.

Drift grinned, then stepped forward. "This is the dawn of a new paradigm," he began.

"Can I hear an amen?" a voice said behind him.

Drift turned to stare at Springer who was lounging against a bulkhead, a smirk firmly in place. "I saw it on a tv show," Springer replied.

Drift shook his helm, then turned back. "As I was saying … this is the dawn of a new paradigm, where all of the useless unjust slag from the past is left behind for a newer, shinier future."

"You mean here and now, right?" Sandstorm interjected. "The future never comes."

"He's right, Drift," Bumblebee added to be ornery.

First Aid who was standing next to Bee, his arm draped over the mini-con's rather shapely shoulder nodded with a solemn expression. "True, that," he said.

Drift stared at all of them, then rolled his optics. Turning back, he tried again. "The old ways are over. Primal Decree at Autobot City outlaws it. You will be brigged if you come expecting it or agitate for its return. We have a chance to finally get it right. Everyone is equal, everyone goes to school, everyone gets their rights. Understand?" he asked hopefully.

The big mech who appeared to be their leader stared at him a moment, then shifted on his peds. "Frag that," he said.

Springer leaned forward tapping Drift on his shoulder. When the bot turned to look at him, Springer grinned. "I would take that as 'no'."

"That's why you're chief of security for the colony and the Wrecker commander," Hercy said with approval. "Either get along or go along, slaggers, to the brig. What's the verdict?"

"We are an autonomous unit with rights. We want to see the Prime immediately," the big mech said.

"You can see him at your hearing," Kup said. "Brig 'em."

Chaos ensued.

-0-half a joor later

They sat on the benches along the bulkhead of the shuttle which was heading to another ship. Drift leaned against Springer's shoulder, a grin on his face. "You aren't as funny as you think you are."

"I'm not?" Springer asked glancing at the handsome profile of the big white bot beside him.

"Nope." Drift sneaked a peak to admire the handsome profile of the big green and yellow bot beside him.

"I'll work on it then," Springer replied.

"Good. I realize having a flaw is good for a mech even one as perfected as you but I draw the line on the humor issue," Drift replied.

Springer smiled in spite of himself. "I will work on it. For you."

"Thanks," Drift replied with a smirk.

"Get a room," Bee said with no small swagger himself.

"We would but you and Aid are usually there first," Springer said to general riotous laughter and First Aid's genuinely cute discomfort. Springer glanced at Drift. "How's that?" he asked.

"Not bad," Drift said.

"If you two can quit making out, we're there," Hercy said rising. He grinned at the pair, then walked to the hatch door to peer out at a sleek yacht that was holding in the midst of three more like it.

Good slag filled the air as they gathered up to go. They had dumped about half the high castes from the last ship onto the prison vessel which was following them toward the next several. So far, half the prisoners aboard were hard headed high castes with an entitlement complex.

"Looks like smaller groups. Those yachts are nice. Maybe we can have space racing. Build a course out to the Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array and back," Sideswipe said as he stepped to the doorway to make the jump.

"That would be fun," Sunstreaker said as he jumped out. Everyone else followed and floated to the vessel magnetizing to the hull. They called out and were admitted. Entering, the hatch closed behind them.

Inside, the vessel was opulent. It was luxurious on a scale that was hard to imagine. Obviously, someone with a great deal of resources owned the ship. Heading forward, they went through the song and dance of 'being summoned' or whatever slag that usually engendered these sorts of encounters. Apparently, there was a psychology to this sort of move giving the 'summoner' some kind of toe up over the 'summoned'. Given that none of the bots 'summoned' gave a frag about it, the entire effect was pretty much lost on them.

Entering the forward lounge, a typical feature of a Cybertronian vessel, they paused. There wasn't as many bots in the lounge as other ships. There were only ten altogether, How many crew there were was unknown. Kup considered them, then stepped forward. "I'm Kup of the Autobot Army and the Wreckers. Who's in charge here?"

"I am," a big mech said who was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of them. "My name is Larken."

"Larken of Galaxy Industries of Cybertron?" Hercy asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "That one."

"I have a bone to pick with you, Larken," Hercy said. "I saved up to buy a scope for a gun that I had when I lived at the garrison on Molara II. It didn't work."

Larken looked at Hercy like he lost his processor. "What do you want me to do about it now?"

"So ... since time has gone by and things have changed, you don't owe me what I'm due?" Hercy asked with a cold expression.

"Of course not," Larken said with a little heat of his own. "How can you expect it?"

"Well, I'm sorta glad you feel that way. Times have changed. Things are different. You can't expect what you want then," Hercy said.

Larken looked at him for a moment, then sat straighter. "You're trying to make your petty little grievance some kind of wedge for The System being banned."

"It wasn't a little grievance, slagger. I saved a long time to get that and it didn't work. How the frag can you sit there and expect something from the past to continue when I can't. I found out that the scope was defective in combat. Frag you." Hercy looked at Kup. "Glad he thinks its fragged to want things from the past that don't matter any longer."

"That was big of him," Kup said with a nod. "The Prime decreed that The System is dead. It's over. You have to work, contribute and not be a slagger. If you can't do that, we can brig you. There's room on the prison ship outside. We would prefer that you face reality, suck it up and be useful for once."

"It will do no good to speak to Prime then," Larken asked.

"None." -Everyone

"Very well. We have no choice. What is it that you require?" Larken said darkly.

"Your data. You get tags. You go to the Refugee Intake Pavilion and finish there. You can run around for a few orns but then you get productive with work or school. We don't let you slack," Sideswipe said.

Larken was silent a moment, then glanced at the others who sat or stood with solemn expressions. "We have no other choice. Let's get this done."

"There are plenty of choices to make but none of them involve you having more opportunity or rights than anyone else." Sunstreaker moved to stand in front of Larken. "You were a blight on us, a road block. You won't be that here. If you don't like it, leave. Now."

They looked at him silently, then Hercy flipped a datapad at Drift who caught it. "Get them booked in and tagged. We have more to do than reminisce with these slaggers."

A young mech, tall and similar in paint scheme to Larken looked at Hercy. "When we get there, General Traachon will put this to rights. You wait and see."

"Frag Traachon. Old coot was a terrible leader. I knew him back when and he can't hold a candle to anyone with a measurable IQ. Don't tell me about that old mech," Hercy said. "Book 'em, younglings." He turned to walk out of the room. Less than one joor later they were on their way to the next ship.

When the last of the Autobots left, they gathered together again. "What do we do when we get there, Larken?"

He considered the question from the youngling mech, his son. "We do what they say and wait." He looked at them. "We are the High Council of Elders. Prime holds the Matrix for now. But that can change."

An elderly mech who was sitting on the couch glanced sharply at Larken. He didn't say anything but the shocking blasphemy rang in his helm like a bell.

-0-On the ground

Appa Ratchet walked with Ravel and Tie Down back to the apartment. The sun was up on the third morning of the migration. They had worked on and off for the duration as the endless lines of exhausted, overwhelmed and shocked bots came in an endless stream. It was noisy on the receiving grounds and exhausting, the masses who kept coming endlessly staggering forward like zombies. Most of the heavy lifting of their data had already been done so they were moving faster through the stations which dotted the area and numbered in the hundreds. The refugees were led off to their new lives, walking in groups with civilians who came back over and over to help.

They slipped through the crowds along Metroplex 1 heading for the Mare, Appa Ratchet in between them. When they reached the pathway that led to the building, the crowds thinned out nearly completely. Entering the lobby, it was almost painfully quiet. Entering an elevator, they rose upward. "When do we get the infants, Ravel?" Appa Ratchet asked.

"Tonight," Ravel said. "We're going to put them to bed at the apartment so it will be easier."

"I will help you, Ravel, Tie," Appa Ratchet said as he walked down the corridor to the apartment.

Ravel opened the door, then paused as Ratchet walked through. "We know, Atar. Right now, you eat and take a nap. No arguments."

Ratchet picked up his cat, then smiled. "Okay, Ravel."

"Bossy isn't he," Tie Down said as they both sat down heavily.

"Takes after his ada," Ratchet said with a smile.

-0-At Sparkling Day School

The numbers were coming in fast and furious, with nearly a doubling of the sparkling school population looming before them. The other schools would get a big influx but none as enormous as the infant school. Teachers had gathered between duties with the children to go over the plans for the tide. It would be a priority looking for teachers in the migration and it would appear that they were there, though actual numbers were still unknown.

No firm plans for the expansion would be possible until the education committee and the school board got back from the migration. Even the academies would see a rise in clientele. It would appear that another tower for the sparkling school would be in order.

Hero stood beside a table filled with treats and drinks for the infants. They would play, run over to nosh a bit, then play would commence once more. She stood chewing on a cookie, a dollie clutched in her servo. She was very tired and terribly worried. She hadn't seen Sunspot in three orns. Even though the rest of her family including the twinnies and Miracle were with her and they recharged together, it didn't help. Her atar and ada weren't here. she turned to walk to Neo and Laret who were nearby working with planners to expand the schools. Pausing, she looked up. "Abba Neo?:"

"What, Hero?" Neo asked as she turned to look at the little femme.

"When will Atar and Ada come to see us?" she asked fretfully.

"Someone might come later tonight, Hero," Neo said.

Hero looked at her, then sighed painfully. She turned and walked mournfully back to the table.

"Soon, infant," Neo said sadly. "Really soon I hope."

Ravel and Tie Down would come and fetch all of them to the apartment. The twinnies would sleep with with Hero. Miracle would sleep with Praxus while Orion and Kaon would bunk with Sunspot and Spot. Venture and Miler would have the little mechs. They would all get to recharge eventually.

It would be a very long night for everyone.

-0-TBC August 20, 2014 **edited 8-26-14**


	142. Chapter 142

The Diego Diaries: Striker 13 (dd4 142)

-0-Out there

They wound up their visit with the last of the listed potential trouble spots. The inmates of the ships were cold, formal and compliant. It would appear that they received the word from Larken to do so. Nothing in their demeanor suggested fight though anger was prevalent. They did what they were told so they wouldn't be brigged. When the soldiers left, they tagged their vessels as 'trouble-go last' and made their way onward. By the time it was dinner on Autobot City, the greatest bulk would be through the bridges with only the dregs remaining. Razorclaw would be busy organizing his fortress site on a big asteroid in the middle of the deepest densest part of the Oort Field. In short, a typical FUBAR in the orn.

Drift sat down beside Springer, then relaxed. "This has been interesting. I want to be on the field when these prisoners are off loaded. I also want to be there when Prime talks to them. Since they're High Council something or other, they might want to tell Prime he's no longer prime."

Snickers around the area greeted that. "I think they might find that a minority opinion," Sideswipe replied.

"I want to see my kids," Sunstreaker said nodding. "I want to frag Blue. Been a while."

"Afraid you'll lose your edge?" Sandstorm asked with a smirk.

Sunstreaker grinned. "As if."

That led to a lot of slag, smart aft remarks and mood lighteners as they followed the path to the end of the migration. No one who saw it at the start could have believed that over two million individuals and ships as far as the optic could see would ever diminish but they had made it happen. Now all they had to do was police the clean up and follow the prison ships into the bridges. When they left, the city works crews would come and sweep the space so that anyone passing through would only be able to detect the engine residue of thousands of ships that came toward this place, then ended abruptly. In time, even that would dissipate.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime checked off the final list of ships coming through the bridge. Those included the prison vessels that carried a number of problems to the colony. There would be 657 individuals taken into custody. Eighteen of them were possible road gangsters from Cybertron or around the Empire. Half of the rest were bots with mental problems or disorentation brought about by circumstances. They would be given treatment and rest until they reattached to reality as it was rather than how it raged in their processors.

A good quarter were ex-Decepticons or suspected 'Cons who were marginal or unknown. Those would be given to the Former Decepticon Association to sort out. Last but not least, there were 45 high castes who had created trouble in the mix. All of them were either highly placed individuals from before The Fall or their relatives. Apparently, there were a number of combative femmes that needed consideration as well.

Shifts had come and gone but the Alpha and command teams stayed on through it all. They were weary but pleased that things had come about so well. There had been about 500 plus individuals arrested in line or getting off their ships, most of them just disoriented. There had been care taken to gather everyone without undo stress on anyone else. All in all, it went well. It was promising to wind down to a good end.

Then there were the high castes.

Prime turned to Prowl. "You ready to go to the prison?"

"After your statement on IntraComm," Prowl said. "Or do you want to wait until the Intake Center tells us they're clear?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I would like everyone to have a chance to hear it." Prime turned, then walked to Teletraan III. "What is the total so far?"

The Home Guard femme checked the data, then looked up at Optimus. "We have at the present on the record 2,049,820 individual newcomer records."

"Thank you, Glessie," Optimus said. He turned to walk to the door, Prowl following as the center spun ever onward through the evening.

Outside it was getting dark, the temperature dropping correspondingly. The lines were shorter, one could see their end from the front which meant that the multitudes who had done yeoman labor would soon be off duty. Civilians greeted him, refugees grabbed his servo, bowing deeply as they gave their thanks and appreciation. Prime spoke to all, listened to all and told them how happy he was that they were here. It would take a while to get past them but he took the time.

All over the area lights blinked as ground vehicles, transports bringing the refugees from other landing sites to the pavilions drove here and there. The towers of the city were lit up with lights as residents came to their homes, some to stay, others to return. The energy around him was electric and upbeat as the city grew 40% in three orns.

They had walked along Fortress Highway, then Prison Highway when it changed after three miles. Traffic was thinner here but still steady as the business of incarceration continued. A multitude of problems entered Prime's mind as he and Prowl walked together. He took Prowl's servo as he ruminated on the future list of must-dos that loomed before him.

Stiletto's actions needed judgment. The human mess was still pending. Some had died. That was incredibly unfortunate but Stiletto's reasoning was something even he simpathized with. There was the new human habitation to work out. New high caste troubles presented themselve as well as Predacons in the vicinity. There were many more things to consider but he put them off a moment. He would supervise the incarceration of the high castes, then put the conversations and other encounters off until he had recharge.

He was tired.

They took a left turn onto Prison Road and the two mile walk to the Control Center of Autobot City Military Prison. Beyond them, the city continued to absorb individuals and place them in housing of a type most of them had never seen let alone experienced. There would be problems of course. Several gangs of hot helmed younglings were identified. They were brigged and would be sorted out in the Magistrate's Court the next orn. They would get a **STERN** warning from Semi, a mark on their records which would be expunged in 10 decaorns if they behaved and Looks of Doom from their genitors who would frog march them in and out of the courtroom along with strategically placed cuffs on the back of the helm.

When their sorry afts reported to Intermediate School, most of that slag would be taken care of. Idle servos are the Dark Lord's workshop.

Or so they say.

When they reached the Center, the ships incoming were ready to land at his say so. Prime had asked them to hold their delivery until everyone else was off loaded and processed. Nearby on the landing pad built for this part of the incarceration process, Prison Ship 1 was just taking off to be parked on the airfield nearby built specifically for them. Prisoners were taken away, some sent to the hospital and all was well thus far. Ship 2 would take a moment, but then it would be gone, heading for the tie down area.

Prowl glanced at Optimus. "You ready for this?"

Prime nodded. "You?"

"Am I ready to hear insults to you and the Matrix? Am I ready to hear blasphemy? No. But I'm here," he said grimly.

Prime grinned. "Good."

Prison Ship 3 sat down as nearby the shuttle Ironhide and Devcon had hitched a ride on landed. They off loaded, then transformed to drive to where Prime and Prowl stood watching. Transforming again, they walked to the two to wait.

"I haven't seen Traachon since I was a sub adult. My atar hated him," Ironhide said.

Prime nodded. "Name someone who didn't?"

"Ratbat," Devcon said. He looked at Prime. "They will try and take the Matrix away."

Prowl nodded grimly. "Let them try."

Everyone grinned in spite of themselves as they watched the big ship settle down. Crews ran for it hooking it up to various things in preparation for the taxi to the tie down nearby. The other two ships were already covered in attention as the maintenance crews from Aviation-Ships Maintenance did their magic. Lights blinked on it as the ship was prepped for passengers to deplane. Prime who was watching stepped forward heading to a place closer to the ramp. He wanted them to see him, then note the gigantic effort and the triumph of their colony as they came down. Any advantage he had he would use. The others followed, standing beside Prime as he watched the first group come down the ramp.

Stretchers bearing a few of the sick and injured came first, then the ambulatory were next. When the other prisoners were past, the high castes were brought forward. A femme with a damaged arm walked down, her configuration startling. She was big like Elita and Arcee, well made though more slender and as tall as both of the Autobot femmes. Given that most femmes were rather like Gypsy these orns, this set of femmes that included others as well was totally surprising.

Behind them came more including Traachon and other mechs such as Hobbes, someone Prime knew from the past. So did Prowl. And not in a nice way.

"How is it that they find us and others don't?" Prowl asked to no one in particular.

"Slag finds a way," Ironhide said. He knew all of them through gatherings of his family and theirs over the long vorns. None of his family did more than tolerate any of them and he was no different. "What do you want to do, Prime?"

"Put them behind bars. That femme needs to go to the hospital. Have Ratchet personally get her back here. I want them held until we are up to this. I want to make my points, then make them again. No one is going to disrupt this colony, especially now when everyone is on edge, exhausted and vulnerable. I do not want anyone just here to fear that this place is not secure," Optimus said.

Ironhide nodded, then made the call. Ratchet pinged back. "Ratchet is on it. He will deliver her back himself."

"Good," Prime said as the prisoners began to near where they stood. They spotted him, then slowed a moment before picking up the pace again. Kup and his teams had arrived and were gathered behind Prime and his party. They stood grinning at the troublemakers as they neared. Traachon followed by Hobbes, their children and others walked to where the group stood. They paused, each side appraising the other.

"Hello, Prime," Traachon said. "Long time apart."

"Not long enough," Ironhide said coldly.

Traachon's son glared at Ironhide. "Watch your mouth. This is General Traachon of Cybertron."

Ironhide snorted. "Watch yours. This is Optimus Prime of Cybertron. As for all of you ... you're just a few more refugees we are taking in. Nothing more, nothing less."

Waldeen glared at Ironhide. "You'll be sorry for your insolence."

"No I won't," Ironhide said with a grin. "Is this one of yours, Traachon or is it just another high tone youngling with a big mouth?"

"So ... are you going to trade insults all night or are we going to be told what is going to happen now?" Traachon asked coolly.

"You are going to incarceration. You made a disturbance in the migration. I have no time to deal with this now. Later, I will," Prime said.

"We can't go to prison," Waldeen said with surprise. "We can't."

"Why?" Springer asked with genuine interest.

"Prison is common. It's for criminals," Waldeen said glancing around at the cell blocks filled with interested prisoners, all of them watching the show from their vantage point. They included Sentinel's group at the far end.

Springer snorted, then grinned. "Sentinel Prime is common in your opinion? I think you just hurt his feelings."

"Sentinel?" Traachon replied with surprise. "He's here?"

"The one and only," Kup said with a grin. "Maybe you can swap recipes?"

Prime grinned in spite of himself, then glanced at the jailers standing around the prisoners. "Please take them to their containments. I will come back later when things allow it."

The Officer of the Shift nodded, then prodded Waldeen. "Move it, youngling. We have things to do."

Waldeen looked at the officer with amazement. "You have to be kidding. You really don't mean to lock us up? Not General Traachon of Cybertron?"

"We do," he replied. "Prime's orders."

Waldeen looked at Prime, then his expression came to intense anger. "You will regret this."

"No he won't," Hercy said calmly. "Vamoose."

They were turned marching off as medics and guards took Denita toward the exit to go to the hospital. Everyone watched the prisoners go including other jailbirds who catcalled them out the wazoo.

"That was satisfying," Kup said as Hercy nodded. "Fraggers are only just getting started."

"Probably," Ironhide said with a grin. "But we outnumber and outgun them." He looked at Prime. "I think I might need to be at the hospital for the repairs on the femme."

"Are you afraid she might ninja Ratchet into the next millennium?" Drift asked with a grin.

"No. I think I need to be there to protect her from Ratchet," Ironhide said.

That comment met with universal agreement.

-0-TBC August 21, 2014 **edited 8-26-14**

NOTES: ESL readers, here we go:

jailbirds: prisoners

Vamoose: go. get lost

Frog march: to force a person to walk with their arms pinned back, usually in front of an audience to make them sorry they were born. Usually. :D A British policing term from about 1871.

ambulatory: able to walk but injured. Denita is ambulatory because though she is injured, she can walk. :D

My laptop is in the hospital. It has a severe case of stuck H. I will be posting anyway. Nothing like spending your time answering phones at the job while typing segments of the story. :D:D:D


	143. Chapter 143

The Diego Diaries: Striker 12 (dd4 143)

-0-In the emergency room

They came in as a group, several security and one very tall, very substantial femme. Ratchet who was working on data looked up, then considered the femme before him. He was surrounded by femmes in his life. He had a daughter of his own and twin granddaughters. None of them were of the design of this one.

This femme was immaculate in her paint scheme, something he was expecting. But her overall stature, the elegant but ample mass distributed over a frame that was taller than him … that was new. She looked big enough to give a good battle in a fight. Where the mechs bore a lot of their mass in their chassis, this femme carried mass all along her lanky format. She had a strong chassis but it was tapered a bit to show a more feminine aspect. It was as if this femme was a transitional figure between the femmes of Elita's class and that of Gypsy. He had never seen anyone who looked like her. Ever.

"Have a seat on the medberth. I will call for othopedic surgeons to consult in this. I am told you have a break that will require multiple repairs," Ratchet said as he turned to watch her sit awkwardly on the berth.

"My arm was broken by a freak," she said coldly.

"I heard it was Chromia. You're lucky to be alive," Ratchet said as he moved to her to look at the long cracks and broken structures of her shoulder. "Chromia forgot more of just about everything than you will ever know, femme. Count your blessings that she didn't remove your arm and shove it up your aft."

Denita didn't speak around the pain as Ratchet probed, moved the joint and looked this way and that. She looked around the room noting its complexity, an unexpected thing as she absorbed that this was a fully realized city and not another dusty outpost.

Ratchet worked out the problems, then turned to a doctor standing behind him with his assistant. "Cotter, you have a complete rebuild to do. It will require stimulation of the protoform for a good set but its doable. I'll let you have her in a moment. Why don't you go to the exam room next door. They have the equipment set up for you."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Cotter said as he turned. Both mechs left, then Ratchet turned to the femme giving her an appraising look. "How did you get this protoform? There are few femmes as big as you. Most of them have devolved to pint size."

"That's really none of your business," she replied coolly. "My family isn't interested in bourgeois conformity. I am designed to be a superior version of our specie's females."

"Ah. Superior. Well, that explains it then," Ratchet said with a grin. "I suppose you and yours are here to take over things … to put them to rights?"

"You seem unwilling to accept the facts of life," she said as she noted his tattoos.

"You looking for my caste tat?" Ratchet said turning his arm so she could see. "Let me give you my portfolio. I am Chief of Medicine for the Autobot Armed Forces, all of them, the entire colony and planet of Mars, for the forts and garrisons out in space and the Embassy on Earth. I am Ambassador Without Portfolio for the Prime and our people and I am Chief Negotiator for all matters necessary and needed for the same individuals. I run a teaching hospital, have supervised the separation of more infants than you have probably seen, sit on the Community and Military Committee that runs the colony and I'm a sponsor for T-ball.

"My old mech is Master of the Autobot Armed Forces, Chief of Munitions for the colony and outlying areas, head of Pee Wee Football for Autobot City, instructor and supervisor of training for the Home Guard and an elf at Christmas Surprise.

"We have three adult sons, four infant sons, a daughter who is an infant, three grandchildren, a passel of genitors and grandgenitors to take care of, a dog, a bug, a cat and friends out the wazoo. For all I know, I may have another bun in the oven. My old mech who is home schooling our youngest by the way is a persuasive old slagger.

"I have a lot of fun and even went camping this year. I don't expect you to like that but I want you to know I will defend it. So ... what have **you** ever done"

The guards around him nodded in agreement. "You weren't here," a youngling said. "You didn't come here when it was a dusty road with the Fortress and everyone living underground. How can you come here and think you can take over? Optimus Prime is our leader. My son is never going to feel inferior like I did because you look down on us. He goes to school and he will go to University."

Ratchet nodded. "We have plenty of room in the prison for your kind of thinking. Take her next door, boys. Let me know if there's trouble."

"Will do, Doc," an older Home Guardian said with a grin.

Denita stepped down, then walked stiffly to the door and beyond. She was not used to hearing such talk and it made her uncomfortable to be alone in a mob. She would not say another word unless asked until she got back to the prison. Then she would fill them in on what she heard and saw.

-0-Ironhide, earlier

He walked off the ship as it landed on the battleship lane of the flight line. It would be swarmed by workers and techs who would put it to rights, clearing out the debris for recycle-incineration, restocking all of its departments including munitions and personnel-living operations. In short, it would be refit down to the sheets on the berths in the commons barracks and officers quarters. It would also get a shine, something that they could do without liquids.

Ironhide sauntered to the main tarmac of the military airport heading for the Fortress when the shout outs of humans nearby caught his attention. Pausing, he noted that a number of humans were standing on the shipping crates that were their base of operation when in the middle of a muster or return. Cameras flashed, then questions came fast and furiously. Judy Witwicky who was partial to Ironhide because he was 'so cute and a good dad' grinned. :Where's that little baby of yours? I wonder how much school you need to make up?:

"None," Ironhide answered with a grin as he slid Prowler out of his hold. The infant who sat on his atar's servo as Ironhide brought it close to the humans smiled brilliantly. "I brought him with me."

:How did Ratchet not kill you?: Judy asked as the others nodded.

"I didn't tell him until we were through the bridge," Ironhide said with a grin.

:So he's going to kill you now?: Judy asked with a chuckle.

"If I let him catch me, the slagger," he replied with a grin. He nodded and with Prowler on his arm headed for the Fortress with a jaunty step. It wasn't often that he bested Ratchet and he was convinced when the dust settled, this wouldn't be one of those times either. He grinned. He didn't care. Sometimes the fussing was 'funner' as Praxus would say than getting along.

-0-Springer and Drift heading for home

They walked out, worn out heading for the barn as the humans would say. They were going to drop by the temp office in Substation 4 before heading for home. Metrotitan which held the extremely posh office complex that was his domain to rule was currently on Gliese 581 g. They would do the best they could here with their former offices at the substation.

"I'm beat, Springer."

"No facing I take it?"

"Nope."

"You're getting old, Drift."

"Yep."

"You don't care?" (grin)

"Nope." (grin)

"Me too." (grin) "Consider that we could be going home to three kids."

(White bot nods) "I know. I wouldn't mind."

"Me either."

(Two conflicted bots continue onward to the office. They would see that considering the colony gained 40% more residents, only about a couple of hundred needed police intervention)

It was a miracle.

Probably.

-0-At the prison at the moment

They walked under guard to the temporary holding area constructed for short timers to keep the rest of the prison available for the really hard afts. Traachon, Hobbes and their parties walked with as much dignity as energon cuffs and perp walking through howlingly happy Decepticon prisoners could allow. They kept their gaze focused straight ahead or they would have seen in the distance the cell block holding Sentinel Prime's party. Those mechs stared silently as the newbies sauntered onward heading for an open configuration lock up ala the first one made back in the orn. There would be beds inside bunk style along with places to sit and to eat. But the roof would be a tent and so would the sides. Roughing it was the order of the orn.

They paused as the security system was lowered, then when cuffs were removed they entered. The security system was raised and the guards walked off to do other things. Traachon looked around the set up noting armed guards in towers and armed guards on foot doing perimeter security on the ground. It was also high tech with towers that held sensors and what appeared to be high powered cameras. It would be impossible to move anywhere on the grounds without it popping up on a sensor screen. This place was designed to keep the inmates inside. He glanced at Hobbes. "We're not getting out of this place any time soon."

"This is unacceptable. Did they say if any others are here? Surely, we can get an advocate," Hobbes sputtered.

"Vinn is here. Maddow will be pleased," Traachon said sarcastically.

"Maddow. I don't want to hear his name again," Hobbes said caustically. "How did he come from our family, Traachon?"

Traachon shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." He looked at the others. "We wait to see what happens."

"What is nothing happens, Atar?" Waldeen asked.

"Then we make it happen," Traachon said grimly.

-0-Elita and Team

They walked into Elita's office joined by the others who were in the rescue. Sitting down wearily, they set their gear down on the floor. Elita who sat at her desk pulled out a bottle of high grade. She took a drag, then passed it onward. "What do you think of the femmes we saw, Arcee?"

"What femmes?" Greenlight asked.

"There are high caste femmes in the group that are different. They look more like us than Gypsy. Tall, bigger and built more mech," Arcee said. "I don't like their attitudes and I don't like the weirdness. How can they look like us? What slagging thing is going on here?"

"Maybe I should ask?" Lancer replied.

"Go to the Medical Center. I planted one with a smart mouth," Chromia said darkly. "Traachon's daughter."

"Traachon was a friend of Jhiaxus," Elita said quietly. "Hobbes was in the industries along with Larken. He's here too. All of them have daughters and all of the daughters are big and less like Gypsy than us."

"Fraggers might have something to tell us that we might want to know," Chromia said passing the bottle onward after taking a drink.

"Let me think about it, then we can see what is what," Elita said. "Something tells me that caste trouble has landed here. We need to be alert."

All of them nodded.

"Then we kick their afts," Chromia said quietly.

-0-TBC August 22, 2014 **edited 8-26-14**

**Notes**

Fancyspinner: HI! A convocation is already on the books but it might come sooner rather than later.

Donnie Rose: HI! The Iacon Order is still going and Fennix is in the middle now. It is going to be fun. Optimus and the Seeker thing is still in the works postponed by the rescue. It is coming shortly. :D Maddow and Vinn are good guys and will have their moment along with a few of the others. So far, there are not so many family members for some but a Knight-led migration is coming. :D According to canon, the Aerialbots aren't Seekers but they are modified grounders who were made sentient flyers through Vector Sigma, the computer interface that is the brain of Primus. They were designed as a way for the Autobots to have an aerial presence. I am going to think about this and write something to explain them. Maybe a human can ask them, someone on Diego or maybe in The City. Thanks for the question. :D

The caste system is canon and very interesting. The nerds are just this dim. We have them too. If you get the E channel on cable or satellite, watch a show called Rich Kids of Beverly Hills. You will want to kill yourself. Example: Dim bulb says "if you get jet lag, its just because you aren't well traveled." ARGH!


	144. Chapter 144

The Diego Diaries: Stuff that I need to clarify :D

After reading the reviews, I realized that I need to clarify and make more clear the femme thread and what it means for the story. I also didn't make it clear in the story that Maddow, Traachon and Hobbes are all related. Sorry about that. Sometimes when you bang away at the pieces of a long one you miss the nuances. I will make that more clear when I edit. What this story sort of underscores is the divisions and breaks that war can make in families. Thank you, everyone who let me know. You readers rule. :D:D:D

Always tell me things that you need to know about. This is sort of interactive and sometimes I forget that the movie playing in my mind ONLY plays in MY mind. :D

Femmes: this thread came to me in an IDW Spotlight: Arcee. Here is how it went …

Arcee and the other femmes were mechs once upon a time who were lured into an experiment that the Primal advisor and all around mad scientest, Jhiaxus was doing (for the hell of it) to scratch a theoretical itch he had. What if we introduce gender into our mechology (for want of a better word since they aren't biological like us) he thought? There was no other reason to do it than curiosity and he mostly abandoned it after a lot of experimentation which included (in Spotlight: Arcee) Arcee and for the story purpose, all the rest of the original femmes.

If you look at them in the cartoon series they are as tall as the other mechs. When Arcee is with Springer and Hot Rod, she is about their size. I was intrigued when in all the later showings, the femmes showed a size difference, they exhibited sexual dimophism. The females were smaller than the males.

There had to be a reason for that (other than the cartoon changes for a series for television) that had to explain it. Spotlight: Arcee is the first thing I've ever seen that tried to do that. Arcee was a victim of Jhiaxus and was driven mad by it. The idea is, nothing about her is changed but the impression that is perceived by mechs around her that she is a femme.

In the Chronicle of Primus, Alpha Trion explains that they do this … acknowledge gender around other aliens for the comfort of those aliens. They don't acknowledge or address it amongst themselves because it doesn't matter. No one cares or even thinks about it until a femme shows up and the magic happens. Mechs unconsciously acknowledge them with 'she', 'her' and the like. They don't look like females, G1 Arcee and the others in their height and toughness (though I acknowledge that they were designed to be female … people were screaming about the lack of 'female Autobots' so they made some … pink YIKES!). In the IDW story they are supposed to look like themselves , like the mechs they still are but for this detectible aura that the other mechs act upon.

In short, there were never females in their species. They were introduced illegally and unethically upon unsuspecting mechs by Jhiaxus and it was a crime. Nothing is changed but the perception of others about them. **THEY **feel like mechs but they have to endure other's perceptions of them as feminine.

It drove Arcee to madness. She was so determined to find Jhiaxus and kill him that she was taken to prison for homicide and separated from her body to the highest level of stasis possible. She actually found peace there until the prison, Garrus 9 was attacked and they needed her to find something that was taken, another of Jhiaxus' criminal experiments, the first combiners.

(Decepticon combiners are homicidal, have trouble holding their linkage and are extremely fault filled. None of the combiners are perfect but the Autobots supercede the Decepticons in quality while the Decepticons supercede them in sheer numbers of combiners.)

This was too good to pass up when I considered the plan for this story. I want to make Jhiaxus a part of it and the rest of his storyline and this was a good way to hook him in. I also like the dichotomy for the femmes of feeling like a mech, looking like a mech and being perceived otherwise. It was interesting conflict. I also like their toughness, competence, capabilities and never say die attitude.

In this story, they are the oldest femmes known. Now you have to wonder about the others.

Wirelite and the 'elderly' femmes that appear to be older, aren't the oldest for this story. They are older but not the oldest.

Here is how this works for me and I hope it works for you. Transformers are depending on the universe you are in immortal or merely incredibly long lived.

IMMORTALITY is explained one way like this: At the beginning, Primus felt a nest of sparks in his own and when they were cast forward, they formed four more individuals. "Primus is the light-giver and life-giver, Mortilus the death-bringer, Solomus, wisdom incarnate, Epistemus, Knowledge Personified, Adaptus, Blessed with an infinity of shapes" . To make a long story short, Mortilus decided that they needed to be a fist against the universe and in the midst of conflict was destroyed, thus vanquishing death altogether for the Cybertronian people. They can't die because for them, death was defeated. Primus became Cybertron, Adaptus became the first t-cog, Solomus trapped into crystals by Mortilus became the Matrix while Epistemus became a brain function. All of this they gave the The People, the Cybertronians and their direct inheritors who gained wisdom, sentience, change, intellect and immortality, the Knights of Cybertron.

This is one of the creation myths in a canon TF universe.

Here is how this works for my story which is an adaption since I have taken a lot of things from everywhere and have the burden to make them work together even though they aren't necessarily from the same universe …

Elita and her team are the oldest femmes known. Even though there are 'elderly' femmes running around, they aren't as old. How can that be? Consider their condition not necessarily a result of age alone but of starvation, overwork and lack of access to repair. They are worn out and appear much older than they are. Jhiaxus was back in the day, a phantom from the past with a terrible Prime in command. Elita and Gang were younglings who 'volunteered' for a process that they weren't told would transform them. They underwent it and to Jhiaxus, it failed. He abandoned the experiment but not before the change was introduced into their species because they weren't the only subjects of his experimentation.

Because it was in the programming of the species, they began to accept and create femmes along with mechs. Because it was part of them now, it wasn't strange to design femmes that were 'feminine' in appearance as well as 'essence' because that influence by other species which they came into contact with was already a habit. I would see that as a neat explanation for the diminishing size of femmes and the increasingly outward appearance changes from 'femmes' like Arcee and Elita who didn't look femme to femmes that looked and felt feminine. From Arcee to Gypsy in a few generations and no one knows the truth but Elita and Co.

Wirelite and the others seem older than Arcee and the rest because they were overworked, underfed and have aged over eons because of it. For me, there is no other way to explain the difference from the femmes in G1 third and fourth season and the little femme, Arcee in TF: Prime. Spotlight: Arcee appeared to me to be IDW's attempt to find an explanation as well for this design change.

Given that they already used gender pronouns and distinctions around other species to 'make them feel comfortable' according to Alpha Trion in the Chronicles of Primus, it would be a short step forward to changing to match the perception created in their CNA by Jhiaxus, the fragger. It wouldn't seem odd. It would seem a natural progression by then.

This is a crime, what happened. Jhiaxus is a war criminal for this and other things. If this isn't clear in the story, its my fault. I love both femme types and find the IDW story a nice way to look at gender and talk about identity in the story. This is a species at war forever. It changed and broke their culture and maybe even their biology. All if it interests me. I hope this helps you understand what I'm doing here. I will reread all of it and tweak it if it needs it. Thank you, readers for being awesome.

I will tweak Hobbes, Maddow and Traachon. They are cousins. They are also a divided family, one divided by war. I can't believe it doesn't happen a lot. Hugs and such, Me :D:D:D The episode for tonight is going to be posted in a moment. I am using a different computer because my usual is in the shop with a stuck H key. LOL! Hugs!

**UPDATE:** THere are STILL bugs here. I have the swatter out and will update when its all done. Thanks for the patience, oh readers mine. :D (See the note in the next piece that will help with the short term. HUGS!


	145. Chapter 145

The Diego Diaries: After The Dance 1 (dd4 145)

-0-At the homestead

Ratchet entered the apartment followed by Ironhide, pausing to hug the genitors as quietly as they could. It was really late, hedging into morning and the infants were asleep. The twins and Blue agreed to leave everyone until the morning when all would get together to eat together. School was out for the next few orns to allow the new clientele to be absorbed, tested and placed.

After a moment of conversation, the grandgenitors left to go home. When the door closed Ratchet turned to tiptoe into the berth rooms to check everyone out. Hero and the twinnies were in a pile, their arms around each other as they lay recharging in the folds of soft blankets and pillows on her big girl bed. After a moment of delight, they turned to check the others.

Kaon and Miracle, Sunspot, Orion and Praxus were all sleeping well with Dawg who lay splayed at the foot of Sunspot's berth and Spot who lay under the covers noticing them. Bob who was curled up on a chair nearby didn't bother to wake up. Tiptoeing out, they walked to their berth room to lie down and grab a tiny bit of rest.

Morning would come like an artillery barrage and there would be the Pit to pay.

-0-Morning

**"ADA! WHERE YOU BEEN GOING TO COME HERE!? YOU BAD!"**

**"ATAR! I MISSED YOU!"**

**WAIL!**

**WEEPS!**

**CRYING!**

**HYSTERICAL RELIEF THAT THEY WEREN'T ABANDONED!**

"Ironhide. This is out of servo. Call for reinforcements."

Ironhide who had five infants crowding him, all of them with their arms out to be picked up as they wailed in relief and sadness nodded, then put in the call. :**HELLLLLLLLLLP!:**

The door opened moments later as Ravel and Tie Down walked in lifting babies off the floor for cuddles. "There, there, my darlings. Its alright. We're all home now."

**"OTHER ADA! THEY COMED AWAY! I THEM HERE TO ME! I, ORION, CRIED!"**

Everyone took a moment to absorb the cuteness and pathos, then everyone began again.

**"OTHER ATAR!** I missed my atar. I cried," Hero said around her weeps. "I cried and cried. Orion cried too."

"Oh," Tie Down said with a hug. "You're alright now. See? Everyone is here."

**"WHERE HIM! OTHER HIM! HE MY SHE, MY HIM!"** Orion said as he paused in his stream of consciousness.

"Appa Ratchet is getting ready," Tie replied with a grin.

**"HE MY HIM TOO. HE MY SHE!"** Orion said with emphasis.

"If you say so, baby," Tie said with a laugh.

"Orion cried," Uraya said as she sat on Ravel's other arm. Iacon who was standing on the floor nodded. "He cried."

"He wanted you to come. My ada and atars too," Uraya said with a solemn expression. "Me too," Iacon echoed from the floor.

"Where is my ada?" Kaon asked with a quivering chin.

"On their way, infants," Ratchet replied. "We're going to breakfast I hope. If there is a place somewhere that has room in fact." Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "You might want to look and hold a place somewhere."

Ironhide turned to walk to the monitor, glancing down to grin at Sunspot who was holding his leg as he rode on Ironhide's ped. Watching him with a grin, Miracle followed.

A rap on the door greeted that move as the twins and Bluestreak stepped inside. The avalanche of wailing and hugs commenced again.

"Apatch?"

Ratchet looked down and grinned. "What, Miracle?"

"My ada? Him coming?" he asked with his amazingly cute little Optimus face.

Ratchet put in a call, got confirmation, then nodded. "He is coming."

A huge Optimus smile greeted that.

"Where is Prowler?" Ravel asked glancing around. "I haven't kissed my baby yet."

Ratchet shot nuclear optics at Ironhide. "Ask him. He took that baby into the reclamation."

**"What?"** -Everyone in the room but the babies

"Can't make me feel badly, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin as he finalized their reservation.

The door opened again as Prowl peeked inside. A squeal greeted that as Miracle threw himself at his ada. Prowl picked up his son, then kissed him. "Thank you, Ravel and Tie Down. We owe you one."

"You owe us nothing. Taking care of the babies was so much fun. They are such lovely infants," Ravel said.

Infants all over the room smiled brilliantly, then all of them began to tell Prowl about it.

-0-Moments later

They walked out of the elevator with Dawg, Spot and Bob in tow. They walked across the lobby, then out onto the pathway that led to the highway. The city was abuzz with activity as the newbies went here and there to take it all in. The streets were filled with traffic and the sidewalks were as well. There was an energy around them that was filled with astonishment.

They made their way along the street heading for the Diner On The Corner. The sidewalk seats were filled so they entered the crowded restaurant walking to their seats, a set of tables pushed together. After the fuss of sitting, they relaxed as all around them the wait staff were working like windmills.

"That was fun," Sunstreaker said sarcastically with a shake of his helm. He looked at Ironhide and Ratchet. "Nearly everyone who was on the High Council of Elders showed up. We brigged them."

"Oh great," Ratchet said. "One more thing for the to-do list."

"Those slaggers are going to create problems," Sunstreaker said. "I was the first one to come across them. I saw their ship and knew they would be trouble. I went aboard and they told me they didn't 'need my services'. It was the way they said it that made me want to gun them down."

"They're in the lock up. How was the femme?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"She's interesting," Ratchet said. "Her frame is different than the usual."

"There's a bunch more of them on the other ships. All of them are tall like Arcee and bigger all around," Sideswipe replied. "All of them are tough and were ready to fight."

"Good thing they didn't or you would have kicked their afts," Ratchet replied. "Chromia didn't need to make more business for us. We had enough."

"How is the medical situation going?" Prowl asked.

"Over flowing. We have recovery in the corridors. You can hardly get through the hallways," Ratchet replied. "We have thousands of procedures scheduled to bring individuals up to par and we have also picked up 34 doctors and med techs in the recovery. We also have a lot of skilled nurses as well. We lucked out."

"I wonder if we can pick up teachers," Prowl said worriedly. "Our infants are out of school for about three orns. They're scouring the lists for teachers and support staff."

"We might have to open another tower for the Sparkling School," Optimus said as his food was placed before him. Sojourner who was sitting on his arm smiled and reached for the plate. Optimus grinned, then gently set her back. He took a bit of his 'bacon' and gave it to her. She smiled, then began to chew on it happily. "Apparently, the biggest group of young are that age in this group."

"We have a lot of separations upcoming and a lot of couples seeking information about it. We referred a few to the Temple," Ratchet said with a nod.

"Christmas Surprise is going to take a while this year. You might need more elves," Ratchet said with a grin as he fed bites to Orion and Praxus. They were sharing a chair together, standing on it to peer at the adults at the table. They were slipping both bites from their own plates even as they fed the others sitting and standing on laps around the tables.

Outside on the street individuals and families, friends together were walking past. Some noticed Optimus, started, then waved at him. He waved back and they continued onward smiling. "It will take a while to sort this out but we managed to get them settled. Housing always makes me lose recharge."

"Jetta and the construction segment of this colony are the ones who make it happen," Ratchet said. "It's heroic the way they manage. You might order Jetta to take a couple of orns off. He was dragging last time I saw him."

"I will," Optimus said.

"When are we going to slag Traachon and his crew?" Ironhide asked as he shifted Prowler in his arms.

"We need to find out if they abused their crews," Optimus said. "Then we have to meet with them in a hearing setting to formally explain the rules and see if they are going to be a problem. I want to do them in a group. They need to know what is expected and the consequences that come with breaking the rules."

"I wonder about Fenix and what could happen there," Sideswipe said.

"I had a conversation with Magnus right after the business with Black Shadow and he told me that Fenix had a change of spark. He said that he understood a lot of things now that made him feel ashamed. He said he hoped that Magnus would understand him to be an ally and friend," Prowl said.

Everyone looked at him a moment. "Fenix?" -everyone at the table

-0-Fenix

He stood by the window sipping the Cybertronian version of coffee. His children and bond were eating breakfast at the table. There was no school today and probably for a few orns. He would go into the office to check updates, then the family would spend some time together. When the emergency with Black Shadow had passed, he spent time thinking about things following the conversation with Magnus. He waited for his fears to reside and the way of life he had always followed to re-assert itself.

It didn't.

The conversation with his bond had been surprising. He had been astonished at first. "You can't mean, Fen, that everything that we were taught, all of the family and our way of life was wrong can you?"

He had meant it. He sat silently listening to Fen's agonized realizations and revelations. Trill had seen his sincerity and felt the pain he carried over their bond link. It had stunned him more deeply than anything that had happened to them thus far and it took a while to assimilate. Trill had not talked to him for several orns hoping he was merely in a depression following the scare. But he hadn't changed his mind. He was absolutely unmoved by his opposition.

Then that began to flag. Trill wasn't sure in the beginning if it was the bond or a change insice of him. It had been accelerated by a long conversation with Joon over how she and Vinn had come to change their thinking. It was slow and torturous but she had come to the same conclusion as Fenix. What they knew, what they had lived, how they had thought was counter to the teachings and aspirations of Primus and common decency.

Fenix was in a quandary and so was his bond. All of their friends were high castes who felt the way he once did. Everyone he knew looked to him to be the leader of their faction through the Iacon Order. He couldn't continue. It had to end. How it would happen, how he would manage was still unclear. The monitor signaled a message. He walked to the machine, then read it.

"What is it, Fen?"

Fenix turned to his bond. "Traachon and some of his family are here. Most of the High Council of the Elders as well. I am expected to take this up with Prime and get them out of detention," Fenix said quietly.

"What are you going to do?"

Fenix looked at his bond, then his children. "The right thing. I am resolved."

His bond nodded. "I know. I support your decision."

Fenix nodded. "I'm glad," he said quietly. "I think I need to see Prime for a moment. I'll be right back." He walked to the door and left.

"Where is Atar going, Ada?" their son asked in his sweet child voice.

"To ... help the Prime," he replied worriedly. "He is a brave mech, your atar. Don't forget that."

They looked at their ada, then each other. "We knew that already, Ada."

Out of the mouths of babes.

-0-TBC August 23, 2014 **edited 8-29-14**


	146. Chapter 146

The Diego Diaries: Home Again (dd4 146)

-0-Here and there

Ironhide sat in the living room chatting with his genitors on the monitor. They had gone ahead to their station to get the sit-rep and settle in. They would be there for a while so if there were changes in the school set up, their steady servos wouldn't be there to help. The infants really, *really* liked the stroll and ride to school with the Other Atars/Adas. The Other Adas and Atars liked to walk them. Having infants and being apart was the Pit for both but they were pros. What could they do?

"This isn't satisfactory, Ironhide. We have to be there to provide stability for the infants," Blackjack bitched.

Alor who was getting breakfast together behind him in the kitchen of their private quarters as commanding officers smirked. "He's afraid he'll miss something."

"I will," Blackjack said with a grin.

They chatted away as the infants ran about playing waiting for their ada who had to consult on a case at the hospital.

-0-In an apartment in the sky

"Perceptor, I'm going to check on the experiments in the chem lab."

Perceptor who was standing by the window watching the foot traffic on the ground below as newcomers and locals went about their business in the Mare nodded. He glanced at his bond. "Alright, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack paused a moment. "Are you alright?"

Perceptor thought a moment. "I don't know."

-0-Half a joor later at the medical center

A rap on his doorjamb caught Ratchet's attention. He had dropped in to consult on a patient who had a number of processor procedures before larking back out to the fam. "'Jack. What's up?"

"Percy doesn't feel very peppy. Could you look at him for a moment?" Wheeljack said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Really, Wheeljack. I don't need to come to the hospital for a check up. I just feel … punk," a highly cultured voice said from somewhere in the corridor outside.

Ratchet walked to the door and peered out. "Perceptor … come in."

Perceptor paused in the doorway, then vented a sigh. "I don't think this is necessary, Ratchet. I just feel ..."

"Come with me," Ratchet said as he turned to go to the elevator. Both followed him, then entered.

A moment later...

Perceptor sat on a med berth with a lot of cords plugged in. He stared at the back wall as if indifferent or tired. Ratchet watched the data along with Wheeljack and both came to the same conclusion together. Glancing at each other, they turned to Perceptor.

"Percy?" Wheeljack asked.

Perceptor glanced up at the two mechs, their faces solemn as they stared at him. "What, Wheeljack?"

A moment later...

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"**

"Well … Percy … uh … its just … Ratchet?"

"Uh ..."

Another moment later …

"**THIS IS CRAZY! I'M A SCIENTIST! I'M ESSENTIAL EQUIPMENT!"**

"You're also a Wrecker too, Percy. Did I ever tell you how proud I am of that for you?"

"**WHEELJACK! I'M ESSENTIAL EQUIPMENT TO THIS COLONY! I HAVE … I HAVE PETRIE DISHES THAT NEED ME!"**

"Oh, uh ..."

Nearly a breem later …

"**THIS IS MADNESS! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**

"Well, actually, Perceptor … this sort of is inevitable at some point-"

"**SHUT UP, RATCHET!"**

"Okay."

Pause.

"Jump in any time, Wheeljack."

"Okay. Uh, Percy?"

"**WHAT!?"**

"Uh ..."

Half a breem later …

They sat in Ratchet's office absorbing the news. Ratchet had made drinks, the Cybertronian version of tea. He sat stirring his own cup as he watched the two adjust to the new reality. It was very silent in the office. Then Wheeljack turned to Perceptor with anxiety. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Perceptor asked.

"Ecstatic. I think." Wheeljack sat back, then glanced at Ratchet. "This is out of my sphere of knowledge, Ratchet. I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"I will help you. Right now, we have to consider getting a protoform made pronto."

Both glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "What is the timeline?" they both asked together.

"Well," Ratchet said as he did the math. "You are between seven and ten orns short of separation. It was a good idea, 'Jack, to bring him in. If you hadn't done that, we would have had to use a rescue protoform and then a spark chamber transfer."

Both of them were silent a moment, then shook their helms. "We can't have that," Perceptor said seriously.

Ratchet wanted to hug him at that moment, he was so sweet. Instead, he began to think ahead. "You will have to create a room for the infant, boys. That means you're going to have to restructure that house of horrors you call home."

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "We have a lab and library. Then there is the drafting room with our office," Perceptor said.

"Maybe you need to expand the apartment," Ratchet mused. "Let me ask Prowl something." He paused. :Prowl:

:What?:

:I have a question?:

:Alright:

:Can a pair of mad scientists have another apartment adapted to expand their space so that they can continue to serve both of their masters, the Gods of Science and their sparkling?:

Pause. :Do you mean that Percy and 'Jack are sparked?:

:I would stand in violation of my oath to divulge that information. I, Ratchet am a heal-:

:Frag that. Tell:

:We're going to be uncles to a little microscope!:

:**OH PRIMUS! THAT WILL BE THE CUTEST INFANT!**: Pause. :**Another one** that **IS MINE!**:

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. :Hey, Granny. The request?:

:Granted. I'll get the Housing Authority negotiator out there now:

"Prowl is on it. We had to have more room with the younglings so we asked the next door neighbors to see about living in a younger tower. They jumped on it, the slaggers. They played their music too loud."

"Okay. What then?" Wheeljack asked as he began to warm to the idea.

"Well, given that you will have a baby in the house, you need to put the science in one apartment and the living area in the other with a blast door between," Ratchet said. "You need to keep them separate. Infants will put anything in their mouth including acid and grenades."

They both nodded.

Ratchet grinned. He was sure they were taking notes so he decided to take a bit of control to make sure things were done right. They truly didn't have a clue. "This infant will need a room of their own and stuff. I will help you. We can go to The Infant Center to look around. I can explain things and you can start thinking like genitors."

They both looked at him. They didn't have a clue.

-0-Jetta and the mech from the Housing Authority, the negotiator, Bleven

They knocked on a door that was the apartment on the other side of the building from Wheeljack and Perceptor. It was a back-to-back arrangement because of the design of the building at this point, the end of the corridor that accessed their floor. It opened.

"Hi." A young mech stood in the doorway with a grin. In the living room behind him another youngling mech was clearing the table. An infant lay on the floor 'flying' like babies do when they can't walk but they can fling their arms and legs.

"Can we come in?" Bleven asked. He was working with the couple and three others in the building who had located family and requested closer accommodation with their loved ones.

"Do," the youngling said. They entered and the door closed.

Moments later...

"That was fun," Jetta said with a grin. "Let's go talk to the others."

Bleven nodded as they headed for the elevator. It would take the shuffle of three other apartments to make it come out right. The apartment next to Wheeljack and Perceptor would be freed up by the nice couple who wanted a view on this floor, of that side of the tower, hence the youngling couple's apartment. Their closest friends lived two doors down from their new home.

Win-win.

Bleven entered the elevator with Jetta, making notes on his datapad. By the time they reached the ground floor, the Building Authority would have a work ticket, a crew and requisite specialists lined up and the start of a floor plan for the new living space.

They would knock out the wall between apartments, gut one, make it a science area with offices for both mechs while refurbishing the one they lived in now for home living. By the time the two scientists saw the plan and tweaked it, they would have a lab for experiments, a spacious joint office, a big library and drafting room and places for supplies and constructs. Computers would be state of the art and monitors would be numerous to display their genius.

It would be a balm to their jangled nerves.

-0-Hospital office in the sky

"Jetta told me that he's got it in servo. They have the apartment next to yours secured. Now the remodel will happen and the refurbishing of your old one will come next. When they get done, the science will be separated from the family side."

They looked at Ratchet who had just told them that even their house would get a ripping good change. Moments ago, they were two mechs having a life. Now they were on a different road in a parallel universe. It made their helms spin.

"What do we do now?" Wheeljack asked.

"Now? Go home and design a protoform for your little microscope and send it to Specialty-Fabrications with a rush order. Then … kick back and consider names. When your place is ready for you I will help you with the rest of this … the set up stuff. I would get a room in the Hotel Praxus when the reconstruction begins. Its a great hotel. We stayed there when the bomb blew up our apartment."

"What about our stuff? We will have to move it, right?" Wheeljack asked.

"I will help you, 'Jack. I have grown sons I will hijack into helping," Ratchet said soothingly.

They both nodded. "Okay."

Ratchet looked at them a moment, then rose. "Come on. Let's go to The Infant Center and let you look around. It will help you accommodate the news."

They looked at him, then stood. The three walked to the elevator, then left for the street. The crowds would be tonic and the Center an eye opener. By the time they left it, they would have all the infant things they needed which would be held until their apartment was ready.

-0-Later that day

They stood in their apartment staring around. The living room was comfortable with stacks of datapads, books and binders of equations stacked against the walls on either side of the couches and chairs. "I think the library idea is going to be fine," Perceptor said. "We can get things off the floor."

Wheeljack nodded. "We will have a blast door. That will be safe. We can do work here and be connected to the labs at Sciences. It will help us with the infant."

"I think so," Perceptor said.

it was silent a moment.

"What name do you want, Percy? We are talking mech here, right?"

"I think so. Right?" Percy asked as he glanced around contemplating the changes necessary.

"Yes. What about names?" Wheeljack asked,

"Do you have preferences?" Percy asked.

"No. What about you?" Wheeljack asked as he stared at Perceptor's profile.

"I was wondering ..."

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"I was thinking of my atar's name. I ... rather like it, 'Jack."

Wheeljack considered that, then nodded with a grin. "I do too."

"Then we agree?" Perceptor asked hopefully.

Wheeljack nodded. "We do."

Perceptor smiled at last, then looked around. "We better get the design going. I want you in the design. I think your finials are distinguished."

Wheeljack laughed. "I sort of like the idea of a little microscope."

Perceptor grinned. "With your finials."

They chuckled, then walked to their office to make the design. They would send it out that night. It would indeed be cute.

-0-TBC August 25, 2014 **edited 8-26-14**


	147. Chapter 147

The Diego Diaries: Home Now 1 (dd4 147)

-0-Around the maypole

"Hey. I have some news."

"What?"

"Perceptor is sparked."

Pause. "No."

"Yes."

"No. Truly. No?"

"Yes!"

Further down the road …

"I heard that Wheeljack and Perceptor are sparked."

"Both of them?" Antonio asked."

"No. I think its only Perceptor," Sheila replied.

Moments later …

"Hey! Want to hear some news?" Pause. "Is there anymore Danish or did you eat them all?"

"On the counter. In the box. What's the news?"

"Wheeljack and Perceptor are spar-"

"**WHAT!?**" -every soldier femme in the room, Judy Witwicky, Lonnie Epps and Barbara Morshower

Cue a mad rush to the segways.

Elsewhere …

"I heard that Perceptor and Wheeljack are sparked," Blaster said as he sat down to do the show with Jazz. Called 'The Voice' during the war, especially during the lowest moments of all, Blaster often was the deciding factor in the bots having enough self belief to continue. He was the voice in the darkness calling out to all the far flung encampments and ships to continue, that they were doing the work of Primus, that they would prevail in the end because they were the best. He was simply 'The Voice'*. It would be impossible to calculate the importance to the Cause his broadcasts were during the fighting.

"That's amazing," Jazz said, "Do you know if they're good with it or not?"

"No but who wouldn't be good with it?" Blaster asked as they worked on the board to get things ready.

"Count down in five, boys," the producer said in the booth nearby.

"I would be. I'm not ready to be harnessed," Jazz said with a grin.

"Three … two … one. You are live."

"**GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY! **This is your mech, Jazz with The Voice, Blaster. We're going to open the show with some good news. We just heard that Wheeljack and Perceptor are expecting a little microscope of their own. Or at least that's the story. Call us, boys,: he said.

"What's the rest of the news, Blaster?"

"Well, lets look at the migration, then move on to a number of items from the City Manager, the School District and the Office of the Primes."

And they did.

-0-Prowl

He stood in the sunlight which poured in through the windows as all around him the life of the house swirled. Rambler was practicing on the piano and doing a very fine job. T-Bar, Spirit, Comet and Sunspot were playing in Spirit's berth room over some thing or other. Miracle was following him around even as Sojourner stood holding onto the couch. Miss Kitty was curled up on the piano watching her boy playing with the most contented expression.

Optimus had left to do something at the City Hall so he had taken a moment to be an ada. His children were happy and content, homework was caught up, some of them would remain in their same school … and Sojourner would start at the Prep Academy when school took up again. He would be the infant's teacher for the greatest part of the orn each school session. It was both fabulous and fraught.

:Prowler:

He paused. :What?:

:What are you doing?:

Prowl grinned. :Baking cookies and cakes. My infants need snacks:

:Liar:

:You wish. Come and see, loser:

:Okay. I'm right outside your door:

For a moment Prowl froze in place, then he turned to run for the kitchen. Frantically grabbing bowls, ingredients and plates for cooking pies, he dashed a mix together almost immediately. Miracle who had followed him looked up with a grin, his little Smokescreen dollie in servo. "Ada?"

"What, son?: Prowl asked amongst the frantic monkey motion.

"What you do?" he asked sweetly.

"Making you cookies," Prowl said as he paused to gather himself. Turning, he walked to the door of his apartment, bowl of cookie mix in his arm, a spoon in his servo, then gripped the door latch. He composed his features to gloating and superiority, two expressions that he knew Ratchet loved/hated the most, then turned the handle. He swung the door open, then paused. No one was there.

:Loser. Where are you?:

:Outside my door. I have a heavy load so I'm waiting for someone to come. Why?:

:Nothing: Prowl stared at the empty space outside, then slammed the door. Looking down at his son who smiled back up at him, he grinned slightly. "Uncle Ratchet is a trash bag."

"Tachput is a hag?" Miracle asked as he turned to follow his ada to the kitchen.

"Yes. Tachput is a hag."

Miracle would stand on a chair as Prowl made the cookies, sneaking a tiny bit here and there with his tiny digit. Prowl would let him.

In an apartment down below...

Ratchet sat sipping his tea as he held a plate of donuts in his servo. He put them on the table next to him, then grinned at Ironhide who was lounging on his own chair. "I think there will be pie and cookies at the Residence today."

"He fell for that again?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Ratchet nodded. "Yep. Old Beller fell for it again."

"You are evil."

"I never promised you a rose garden, Ironhide."

"Whatever you say, Ratchet."

They both grinned.

-0-City Hall

They sat around the conference table in the City Hall, those necessary to the meeting and Prime. Fenix and Vinn sat together, called to the meeting to discuss the problem before them. Because of the time line for the prisoners to have their hearing, they took the step to meet.

"Fenix and I have talked together since the emergency with Black Shadow and we both feel the same about what we have to do as a former caste in an unjust and immoral system and as a mech to help our people regroup and rebuild in unity and peace. We both come here with the utmost sincerity, Lord Optimus. We hope you understand the depth of our desires," Vinn said formally.

Prime nodded. "I do and it is accepted and appreciated," he replied formally. Sitting forward, he considered their problem. "No one knows of your change of spark yet do they? The membership of your association?"

"Only Trill, my bond. We are of one spark about this matter," Fenix replied.

"What is your membership?" Magnus asked.

"There are nearly five thousand as of the count prior to this reclamation. I would venture to say that many of them belong to renew old friendships. I am not convinced that all wish a return of The System," Vinn said.

Fenix nodded. "I agree."

"I will not ask you for the names of your membership. This is not the Clampdown nor is it my desire to have our colony become a repressive state. I merely ask for the names of those that you would flag yourself as having a potential for violence or other drastic disruptions."

Fenix nodded. He slid a data wafer toward Prime. "I anticipated that question. I believe that among the membership which is peaceable if misguided there are about 200 that could be dangerous. They are young, suffer from 'affluenza' as the humans call it and could pose threats. They are the ones who are known to speak in terms of violence. I would hope you know that violence was never a part of this in my processor. I carry a burden of shame for a lot but wanting violence is not part of what I envisioned."

"We know," Prime said with a nod. "I never expected everyone to come here with a changed spark. Growth is a process. Many are the mechs and femmes that have been changed by the struggle to survive and many are those who still are on the road to self awareness. We hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I am happy that you have reached a good place in your thinking about our people and what is expected of us by Primus. We must all be one."

Fenix nodded. "I know that now. For what I did before I will always be sorry."

"Be sorry a while, then forgive yourself, Fenix. Carrying regret forever will hold you back from your destiny which is with us," Magnus said.

Prime nodded. "We all have regrets but they are past. Let them go and forgive yourself. Then move forward. Our people need all of us to beat this trauma and destitution."

Fenix nodded. "What shall we do to help you?"

"I think we will have the hearings over the 45 high castes who made a fuss in the reclamation first. Until that group is sorted out, I would like you to continue along. Tomorrow, we will hold hearings on the 45 and get that taken care of. Then I think it would be a good idea to call the ruling committee together to meet with me. I want them to know that we are not going to allow caste distinctions once more. I would assume at that time you will let them know of your change of spark."

"I will do that happily though I will tell you, it will be difficult to go through a scene. I was not made for scenes," Fenix said sheepishly. "Violence and argumentative confrontations are not part of my personal make up."

Optimus grinned. "I hear you." They talked further, then adjourned. Tomorrow, the hearings would begin and he, Optimus Prime would preside over them with Semi.

-0-Earth 1, Plain of Tharsus, Mars

They had begun to move in and work out the interior configuration with the micro mini-con techs and engineers who had been assigned to being the habitat online. Brandon Clark was living here now and so were the others who were part of the management team.

Jerry Skura, a tall fit middle aged man with short gray hair and an indefatigable smile was everywhere in the habitat tweaking this, helping to install that, toting boxes and even stocking shelves with all manner of things needed. He and the others, Raymond Terry who would liais with the Prime and handle essentially Habitat public relations, Simon Abdul who would head the Science component and was at work tweaking the big telescopes by training them on Jupiter and Saturn, Lowell Marks who would run the day-to-day of the plant and city and Jack Morrison who was head of security were living here too.

The only female administrator was their biologist who was also a doctor, Phoebe Grant was coming in a day. She had to settle business in her lab before leaving for Mars. The others who would live here, who would make up the rest of the 300 permanent residents would come when Prime's scientists signed off on the habitat. That was expected in a couple of days.

As Brandon Clark sat at the computer in his office, he caught the figure of someone going by that was unusual. He stood up, then looked out. Walking slowly through the habitat, looking at everything with a critical eye, Larc and three other Hu-An were taking in the view. None of the Cybertronians did more than nod, smile and pass a few words. The humans standing at labors paused to watch them with a dumbfounded expression of surprise.

He was sure it was on his face too.

-0-TBC August 26, 2014

NOTES:

Blaster is called The Voice in IDW's Spotlight: Blaster. I love him because he's very cool and his litle finials that turn down are adorable.

'affluenza': This was actually a defense used by an American teenager who after drunk driving drove over four people and killed them. The judge didn't send him to prison for fifty years like he would anyone else without a lot of money. He sent him to a year in a place with the amenities of a camp. High caste v everyone else exists on more than just the pages of this story. Their theory was that the kid never was told know, had too much stuff and money, thus was not responsible. Amazing, no?


	148. Chapter 148

The Diego Diaries: Home Run (dd4 148)

-0-Later that night

"This is a nice place."

"I think so too," Wheeljack said as they stood in their hotel room at the Hotel Praxus in Terra. They had been notified that after the other parties moved out of their apartments, the work crew would come to knock down walls and build their new home. A moving company would come in the morning and help them put their things into storage at their business, a sort of U-Haul sans moving company that offered both possibilities to their customers. Soon their apartment would be swarmed with mini-cons and their boxes.

Their hotel room was beautiful, even luxurious. All of the rooms of the big hotel were. They would stay here until their home was ready and the next part of their unexpected life began. It wouldn't be too soon. Separation was only seven to ten orns away. Wheeljack turned to Perceptor who was glancing around the room. "How do you feel, Percy?"

"I feel fine, Wheeljack. You?" Percy asked as he turned to his bond.

"I feel fine. I feel good about this. I wanted a family at some point but this is sort of … unexpected," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor nodded. "I agree."

"It will be okay. Think about this kid. He's going to be as smart as they come."

Perceptor grinned slightly. "That could very possibly be true. Let me tell you how likely it is."

Wheeljack grinned all the way through the scholarly dissertation.

-At the Residence

Optimus Prime walked into his home to the general acclaim of his family. Walking to the kitchen, he paused. "You baked I see."

Prowl snorted, then nodded. "I did. Pie and cookies for dessert."

Optimus grinned. "Sounds good to me. Ratchet got you again?"

A ghost of a frown creased Prowl's forehead a moment. "I let him."

Optimus Prime laughed a very long time. He would also have to get his own pie after dinner.

-0-On the street

He walked along the upper tier sidewalk of Main Street-Upper Level of Iacon. Traffic was brisk both on the streets and sidewalks as mechs made their way here and there. The sun was beginning to fade in the sky and the night was emerging. All around him, the shops, restaurants and offices of this, one of many cities were busy with clients.

He had been one of the last to come through the bridges having charges to take care of. They had been transferred to medical personnel, then he was directed to the long lines of refugees waiting to get through the whole ordeal. It had taken a while to get to personnel who could tell him what to do next.

He gave them his tag and they gave him an apartment in a tower in the city of Iacon, a name that jolted him even as he was jolted by the entire spectacle before and around him. He followed a mech along with five others who were assigned to live in Iacon. An actual underground train took him to an actual city with enormous skyscraper towers everywhere.

He listened to the narration of their guide even as he took in every place else. When they reached his tower, Tower 18 on J Street, they went up. He had a 'bachelor-style' apartment with a living room, kitchen-dining room, berth room, small office and wash rack.

It had an honest to Primus wash rack. Just for him.

The guide had left with a cheery manner heading off with the remaining four newcomers. He had stood in his apartment gazing around himself until it occurred to him he was hungry. He had registered his surroundings so he could find them again, something that was a bit common to newcomers or so the guide had said. "Register your building and apartment in your head so you can find it again," the guide had said, so he did.

Now he was on the street, the upper level highway that wove around the city, then outward toward more in the distance. Lights came on as he stood on the sidewalk, lights that shown on the ground level and elevated roadways that led other places. Below, he could see buses, pedestrians and the occasional organic on a wheeled vehicle heading somewhere. He could also see individuals driving with their own lights on.

In the distance, in a southerly direction he thought he could see the Primal Basilica, but that was probably a mistake. There couldn't possibly be a basilica here. He had grown up in its comforting shadow so he would know. He walked onward looking at everything, moving along the path to the business center nearby.

Entering, he looked at the array of items possible at a bakery. There were foods there that he had never been able to eat but had seen in windows growing up. He could have anything in the bakery. Or the Grocery. Or any place else. They had a cashless society here. It was almost too much to take in.

He turned to walk out, moving through the mall which was an entire floor of the tower he stood in with escalators taking him up to two more which were filled with businesses and civilians. It was high up in the sky with walkways connecting it to other buildings and roadways traveling past as well. It was like life on Cybertron only with opportunity for everyone.

He walked out onto the sidewalk to continue his explorations. In a few orns he would report for work and pick up where he left off. He would apply himself to the task he chose as his work. It would be good to get back into things once more. He would spend this time looking around and trying to relax until then. Maccadam's Old Oil House was here and he would go look. He had practically lived in the saloon in Iacon in the past. That it was here was extraordinary.

But then, everything he saw everywhere he looked was extraordinary.

Rung walked into the crowds, none of which would remember him if they were asked. He wasn't someone who was easily remembered but he was an extremely capable and patient psychiatrist and psychologist. He would be a great asset to the colony.

-0-Prison

There was a system for getting messages from one part of the prison to the other. There were enough alliances in various places that someone could be found to deliver or help pass on words from one to the other. When the last group arrived there were enough mechs in the other cell blocks that knew who they were to bring out the worst in many of them.

Up and down the cell blocks they sent word to others that rich industrialists and their families had arrived, the people who made their lives so miserable. There were hierarchies in prisons and this was no exception. Sentinel's group and this one were on the bottom rung in this, a world turned upside down.

The word was spread that those who were so instrumental in their agonized culture were here, cooped up in a temporary enclosure in their midst. Code and gestures, a few direct words and nods of the helm in the direction of the cell block told everyone in the prison that Traachon and the others were here. It was the way of all prisons everywhere that this could be so.

Scores from the past simmered as tensions rose. Those closest to Traachon's enclosure stood at their bars watching them without a word. The guards noticed but the new prisoners didn't. They were immersed in their own misery so they didn't notice the watchful quiet of the prisoners around them.

"This isn't good," Top Spin said as he paused in his rounds with the trainee guards. "See the 'Cons in the blocks around the newcomers?"

Half a dozen younglings and one older mech from the Home Guard learning practical applications for security on the job nodded. "They are watching so silently. That isn't good is it?" a young mech asked.

"No. It isn't," Top Spin said with a frown. "I think they know who the new slaggers are and they would break them into kindling if they could."

"What do we do?" a femme asked as she held her rifle, barrel pointing to the ground.

"We inform the Officer of the Shift and he will pass it on. We have to be wary about this and be ready for anything. The sooner these slaggers are settled somewhere else, the better," Top Spin said. They continued onward and when they reached the Center again, they would relay the situation to the Officer of the Shift. It would be relayed to Springer's office and he would relay it to Prime.

-0-At a tower in Centurion

They had designated a tower for schools and other public services in each of the cities that had been built over the course of years as they made the expansions. They were going to be turning the building into a sparkling school for older infants while the smallest ones would stay in the old tower.

They would spend the next three orns setting things up for the staff who would be there in one orn to help direct the placement of classrooms, the touches that they required, to fill up the pool and unbox literally tons of things that needed to be sorted and dispersed throughout the building. The electronics and communications systems alone would take an orn.

In other buildings and conference rooms around the colony, teachers and techs, school on-site medics, mentors and aides would gather to work out their parts in the dance. By the time three orns had passed there would be new teachers, aides and techs who would have their own students and work sites. By then, schools would be open again. Until then, they would have to wait a bit longer to enter to help.

It would be an anxious, exciting interlude.

-0-In Sciences earlier

**:PERCEPTOR!:**

The big elegant mech turned, then looked down as a swarm of segways entered the lab bypassing everyone as they wove in and out until they found Perceptor by a long table. On it were experiments that he and Wheeljack were working on at their home. They had been carefully brought here to wait out the redecoration of their apartment. :Hello. What brings you here?: he asked over the internal channel, then changed to his speaking voice. Although they couldn't speak to him out of habitats with their own voices, he could with them. They had been upgraded so their suits could pick up, translate and play whatever a bot said even if they spoke it aloud.

**:WE HEARD YOU WERE SPARKED! WE WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOU AND WHEELJACK! WHERE IS HE!?:** Jessie Landon said with a giant smile.

Perceptor who flustered a moment looked around. "He was here a moment ago. Wheeljack," he called out.

A face peered around a corner, one with brightly lit finials. "Hi."

**:WHEELJACK! YOU'RE SPARKED!:** Judy Witwicky said smiling up at the big mech from her crowded segway. Lonnie Epps and Barbara Morshower stood with her.

Wheeljack laughed. "Word gets around fast."

:Everyone says you're going to have a little microscope of your own: Judy Witwicky grinned. :Why stop there? Why not a telescope?:

Wheeljack laughed, then grinned at Perceptor who had a strained expression. "I'll explain it later, Percy." He looked at the humans. "Seven to ten orns."

**:WHAT!?** How come so soon? Didn't you know?: Judy Witwicky asked.

"Nope," Wheeljack replied.

:Men: Judy said with a grin. :You're hopeless:

"You just noticed?" Wheeljack replied. Even Perceptor grinned.

-0-Earth 1, Mars

Larc and three other Hu-An walked to the windows along a space set aside for a lounge. It was in the wide corridor that was personal space for living. They stared into the courtyard noting the towers for communication and utilities that ran the installation. Bots were finishing the run through for the power plant preliminary to signing off on the habitat for general habitation. Soon the remaining population would walk through the bridges, take a bus to the habitat and enter into its confines to live.

Brandon Clark walked to the four, then cleared his throat. They looked down at him, then Larc turned to Clark. "You are one of the humans who will live here."

Brandon nodded. "I am Brandon Clark. I am overall manager and director for the city. Welcome to our home. I am honored to have you here."

Larc considered that, then read the aura of the human. It was clouded with unknowable possibilities even as the others working here and there burned bright with energy directed toward their joy at being on an alien world. "I am Larc. I came to see what you might require and if there was some way that we could help you achieve that goal."

She didn't introduce the others with her, preferring to know more about the human before allowing that intimacy. This human gave off a different energy altogether and his mental processes felt different. Being a telepathic species, such things were part and parcel of their particular sensibility. They used energy and brain waves to sense and understand their surroundings and those who occupied them.

They were a communal people, family oriented and intuitive. They all felt the differences of the human, Brandon Clark. It hung around him in his aura like a cloud. They waited patiently, staring down at the human without expression.

Brandon Clark stared upward at the big females, the first organic aliens they had come across thus far. They were at least ten feet tall or more, looked like bipedal buffaloes, had dark piercing eyes and seemed very intelligent. They were formidable individuals. "Right now, we are signing off the habitat so that we can bring our families and children here to live. This is a long held dream of our people. At the moment, we are winding down on the building phase. Thank you for your generous offer though."

Larc nodded, then glanced around. "Then may you get what you desire on this new venture," Larc said nodding her head.

Brandon Clark nodded back. "Thank you. I hope you and your people visit our habitat. You are most welcome."

Larc nodded, then with three big femmes following, walked toward the air locks that would take them back outside. When they cleared the hearing range of the habitat, Larc glanced at her companions. :I didn't feel good energy from him. I don't trust him:

The others nodded. :That man will be trouble:

Larc nodded. :We must be vigilant:

The other three nodded as they walked toward the road that would lead back to the Basilica. When they reached it, they would go below ground and take the subway back to their station. Moments after that, they would enter their home and disappear into the lush vegetation that formed the interior of their vast habitat once more.

Night would glitter around the colony in the usual manner.

-0-TBC August 26, 2014 **edited 8-29-14**

Thank you, Miss Fancyspinner. Love and hugs, honey. :D

Magebreaker: :D Something tells me a Percy v 'Jack prank war would involve explosives. LOL! :D

Wackgourd: At some point. :D However, Bee is still feeling his youth. :D

SkyenhaMarisa: They will be. The femmes will be glued to their hips. :D


	149. Chapter 149

The Diego Diaries: Home Run(around) 1 (dd4 149)

-0-The next orn

They filtered in taking their usual places. The table was laden with baked goods and hot drinks. They took some, then sat chatting quietly together as they waited. Department heads, representatives for all manner of constituencies and Fenix joined the throng. When Prime and Prowl breezed in, Prowl slapping the back of Ratchet's helm as he passed, everyone gave their attention to Optimus.

"Thank you for coming. I know you are all tired as am I but the ball rolls onward even if we are flagging. I would like to express my gratitude and pride in your performance and that of those whom you direct. Please tell them that this colony would not be what it is without their dedication and service." Murmurs were had as Prowl flipped out datapads. "I would like to take a moment for someone to speak, someone who asked to speak to all of you." He glanced at Fenix who nodded his helm respectfully, then stood.

Fenix looked at everyone present, his expression solemn, even grim. "First of all, thank you, Lord Optimus for this moment and all the others of your great service to our people over the eons and great turmoils, some of which I am personally responsible for causing. I am burdened by that and will ever be in your debt."

Prime nodded. "I am gratified by your words, Fenix."

"I would also like to express to everyone here how much I wish to tell you of my remorse for my behavior both here and on Cybertron. It was hateful and ungrateful, something that is inexcusable and unworthy. I wish to tell you of my admiration for you and your efforts on behalf of all of us. I was wrong. I grew up with wrong ideas and no empathy for anyone outside a small sliver of individuals who had no call to do the things they did nor make anyone else feel anything but equal. I was raised to believe things that have no basis in fact and I am bereft of hope that I can make up in my lifetime the hurt that I have caused not only by myself but in tandem with those of my former caste.

"It would be easy not to tell you this. I find this excruciating because it is not in my personality to deal in conflict like this. But I would be less a mech, less a member of this colony, less a humbled and humble penitent if I didn't do it. Thank you, Optimus Prime for continuing the struggle against an unjust system. I am always going to mourn what happened and my part but I pledge to you and all here on this world and beyond that I am yours to command. I do so on the sparks of my children and my sacred honor."

Fenix stood a moment, then bowed deeply. He held the bow, then straightened. His face was filled with pain and hopefulness.

"That took brass, Fenix. I for one am beyond words to express how glad I am for you," Ratchet finally said. "I am so happy for you and your family … are they …?

He nodded. "We are one on this matter."

"Until all are one," Starscream said nodding his helm. "Welcome aboard, Fenix. I am under the impression that if a magnificent outlaw like me can adapt, no one is outside the possibility."

Chuckles greeted that and Fenix relaxed, a slight smile gracing his handsome face. "Thank you, Lord Starscream. I will treasure the sentiment and the visuals."

"Most do," Starscream said with a grin.

"This is good news, Fenix," Wheeljack said. "What about your association?"

"That is the rub," Prowl said. "They don't know yet and we are working on a way to bring this around to a peaceable ending so this is secret beyond secret. No one is to know about this at all," Prowl said casting a stern optic around before landing on Ratchet.

"What? You seem to be bearing me a grudge, Prowler. And after all I did to ensure a good dessert for your mech here," Ratchet said as he patted Optimus's servo.

"It was good pie but I had to serve myself," Optimus said with a grin. He looked at Fenix. "I would like you to sit on the committee, Fenix and be a resource for the former high caste community. I am hoping that we can steer the Iacon Order down a more fraternal pathway."

"I would be honored to serve, Lord Optimus," he said with a bow. "It is my hope too." He sat down with relief as Herling leaned forward to squeeze his shoulder. Nods greeted him and he sat almost light headed with emotion and relief.

"It took bearings to do that, Fenix," Magnus said as Arcee nodded. "I am glad you work in my administration."

"Thank you, Magnus. It is my honor," Fenix said.

"Lord Optimus," Larc said.

Everyone turned to the Hu-An who was sitting next to Beachcomber. "I would like to relay an impression and our hope for help in ascertaining its validity or not."

"Of course, Larc. Please continue," Optimus said as he sat back.

Larc considered things a moment, then looked at him gravely. "We went to Earth 1 to pay our respects and offer assistance. We can move freely in the habitat due to our size. We met the humans there including the one named Brandon Clark.

"We are capable of telepathy and read energy the way you do. We can tell from their aura a great deal about them, perhaps more than you do because it is a form of communication we share among our own kind. All of the humans were the same, lively, excited and very personable. All of them but one. Brandon Clark reads differently, as if he is somehow one of them but not."

Optimus glanced at Prowl, then the others. "Could I ask all non-military personnel to step out for just a moment please?"

They stood silently, then filed out. When the door closed, Optimus looked at Larc. "In what way did they seem off, Larc?"

She considered that a moment. "There is something in his energy field that is not like the others, something that feels alien from my concept of human energy composition. I don't quite know how to define it. I am only marginally aware of the humans beyond a number of the soldiers who are friends and who visit a lot. This one feels like … a pretender."

Optimus blinked, then Prowl leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "Pretender? How do you define pretender?"

"I feel enough of a difference that it feels as if someone else came here pretending to be a human when they weren't. They are wearing a great costume but it isn't real," Larc said. She paused a moment. "That is the best description I can muster at this point. It would take more time around them to define it better."

"One of them made it here," Prowl said glancing at Prime who nodded.

"We have a problem, Larc. There is a process where the Decepticons can substitute facsimiles of humans for the real thing. We call them Pretenders," Optimus replied.

Larc blinked, then glanced at the others. She considered things a moment, then looked at Prime grimly. "Then we must help you with this problem, perhaps rooting them all out. I don't get this sensation from any soldier, their families, the filmmakers or the other new humans. Just this one. But then, I am not the telepath that others are in our group."

"There are others who can do more?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes," Larc said. "However ... the one who can does not attend to public appearances very often. However ... because of this, I believe they can be persuaded."

"I would appreciate it if you could manage for them to access Clark to detect any further information. If this is a pretender, then this is is a very serious security breach. Arachnid got one onto Earth 1s' line up. Who else has she replaced?" Prime asked. It was silent a moment. "Whatever you do, this individual must not be placed in any danger, Larc."

"They won't go alone, Optimus. We will attend to them," Larc said with a nod.

"Very well," Optimus said. "Please call the others back, Springer."

Springer rose, then opened the door. "School is back in session."

They re-entered with good natured snark, then sat. Prime considered them. "You manage departments. No one is allowed to go to Earth 1 without Prowl or my permission until further notice. No one."

Everyone nodded, but no one asked why. The meeting turned back to Prowl. "Magnus," he said, then sat back. Sojourner was napping in his hold as he relaxed his body almost against its will. Nearby, lolling around in half sleep amongst his blankies and toys, Prowler chatted to himself. Hero who was playing dollies on Ratchet's hold was happy as a clam because she 'got to go to work with Ada!'.

"We have gained nearly 2 million fifty thousand individuals. Many families have been reunited. This group is in pretty good shape physically and emotionally and have brought a breathtaking array of skills with them. We are going to Plan 10 of the habitation schedule since we have used up about every possible apartment and barracks configuration with only a handful and I stress ... handful of accommodations left. Jetta will tell more but this is our new priority with the next migration out there forming up." He glanced at Prime. "Perhaps we can try and pinpoint them to send data gatherers out to take a bead on them."

"Good idea," Prime said as Prowl made a note.

"Our energon production is more than adequate to manage all the different needs it fills. Given our circumstances and the quantity and quality of the raw materials found here, we can produce to any need and keep our reserves full. Transportation needs to be expanded. With a 40% increase in our population bringing the count to nearly 6 million 8 hundred thousand, we are overtaxing our subway system. We are going to be expanding it and laying more lines side by side to allow more volume of passengers. That means that we will have to have elevated walkways to platforms on the other side of the ones we have now to make more lines in the same stations possible. We are also considering putting surface trains of the same type into service as well. It will mean disruptions and re-routings," he said to general groans and catcalls. A stern optic put end to that. "Our data systems will be getting upgraded and expanded but they held up under the onslaught. The information is being sorted and filed for access. We are adding a great number of cultural items to the museums and to our cultural database. All of the materials are on loan and the rest are going to be copied so we can rebuild our culture.

"We are going to be building highways that lead to nowhere for a while because the cities they will service are still being organized to build. Jetta will tell you more. We are also building a jail expansion for the Courthouse. Most of the space is utilized for the usual slag, drunkenness, younglings out on a tear and mini-cons." Laughter erupted for that one as First Aid registered his disagreement comically. "We are also finishing the medical center for the prison this week. Public Works is instituting a campaign directed at recycling and litter. We will be playing public service announcements on IntraComm. We are going to close Camp Five in the Valles if the vandalism doesn't end."

"What vandalism?" Rainmaker asked as everyone registered surprise and alarm.

"Tagging," Magnus said. "'Kilroy was here*' appears to be the favorite infantile remark of choice."

Pause. Initiate. Access. 'Kilroy was here'. Definition. End access. Grins.

"Not a bad choice. They could make tags about how fine your aft is, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin. "Or maybe 'Eat pie with Prowl'."

Prowl scowled at Ratchet. "Or maybe 'Ratchet is certifiable'."

"I'll have Rung check me over," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"Who?" -everyone in the room

"That little mech needs to update his format. He's a shrink," Ratchet replied. "A damned fine one."

"Then book an appointment," Prowl said with a smirk of triumph.

"Come with," Ratchet said smirking back.

"I think that's a great idea." -everyone in the room

"Rap, rap, rap." (grin) "Shall we continue? Magnus?" Prime asked with a grin of his own.

Magnus who watched with his usual WTF firmly in place glanced at Prime. "That about does it."

"Thank you, Magnus. Please convey my appreciation to everyone." Prime glanced at Prowl who was still glowering at a smirking Ratchet. Prowl sat up straighter. "Starscream."

Starscream who was watching with a grin, glanced at Prime. "We were magnificent. You're welcome."

It was instructive the amount of slag that got from all present including Fenix who howled with laughter.

-0-TBC August 28, 2014 edited **8-29-14**

'Kilroy was here' was a note left on ships bound for combat from America in World War Ii. James Kilroy checked rivets and put that there. It took off in Europe and the little face of a long nosed cartoon guy who because attached to it is said to be on the top of Mount Everest, under the curve of the Arch d Triomphe and in the dust on the moon. :D:D:D


	150. Chapter 150

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (dd4 150)

-0-At a meeting in the Fortress

"Who is next?"

Prowl checked his agenda. "The loser is next."

Ratchet snorted. "Well, since I was asked so nicely …" He looked at Prime. "We have scads of individuals who are only in need of repairs, tune ups and the like. Most of this migration was in pretty good shape considering. The infants have the usual range of infirmities but not to the degree of some groups. The elders are in the same category of need given their debilities gathered since the Fall and all the subsequent running.

"We lost a few. Some didn't make it to the promised land but they were few in number compared to other migrations. We really had a miracle here. No one brought anything communicable in the disease department and no one was too insane upon landing. We do have patients in the Processor Health Center who are either getting a tune up mentally and will be discharged once their disorientation is cleared up or they will be held a while. Rung will be invaluable there. We received over 2600 medical or medically trained personnel including a number of critical specialties as well as researchers. This migration was a skills bank gold mine. All in all, we are good to go. Most of the patients will be discharged over the next few orns so all is well in my department so far."

"Ironhide?" Prowl asked.

"We are gathering back munitions and equipment for refurbishing and/or storage. The Home Guard is going to be included on a broader basis in these reclamations because they are up to it. We are going to restock everything and go through the armaments on the ships in the fleet. They will be restocked and placed in order on the flight line so that they can go when needed.

"We are also up scaling some of the blasters that the Home Guard carries and offering them for the regular army to look over if they want to upgrade. We have made improvements on the weapons and I think they will be weapons of choice to the vets," Ironhide said.

"What's Prowler's favorite munition?" Prime asked with a grin.

"He's leaning toward the micro mini-con grenades though he's more partial to a smooth casing rather than the rough ones. He can put the micro mini-con grenades in his mou-"

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. "Dummy grenades, dummy."

A fist on the noggin took care of that impertinence and brought the insanity back on track.

"That's about it," Ironhide said with a glare at Ratchet as he rubbed the top of his head. **"SLAGGING BOND!"**

"Doofus," Ratchet said with a grin. "Little femme."

Rap. Rap. Rap. "Play time is over, losers. Is your report finished?"

"If you insist," Ratchet said with a smirk.

Prowl smirked. "Springer."

"You rang?" Springer asked.

"I do. Talk," Prowl said leaning back in his chair.

Springer grinned. "We have about 500 arrests on the ground and a number of slaggers from ships that were brought in ahead of their landings. We also have 45 high castes who were arrested and need to be heard. I am of the impression that you have their files, Barron."

"I do, Springer. We are going to go over this in a moment," Barron said.

Springer nodded. "Okay. I am aware that the expansion of the jail in the Courthouse is a priority. That would be a good idea. We have a population of about eight million individuals. We always have drunks, punks and mini-cons in the lock up. We need the space. If not, we have to utilize the prison and right now, I don't want to have idiots locked up with real criminals."

Prime nodded. "I think I agree. Barron, you have the cases?"

"I do, sir. I have been going over them and find some of the personalities worrisome. I knew all of them and they are hard core in their attitudes and expectations. I don't expect that changed."

"It didn't," Springer said. "Factor also into the equation the volatility of the younglings of these old mechs. They're worse. They're aggressive and full of their own importance."

"That is true," Barron said with chagrin. "I think that Vraz, Gravitas, Templar and Eronus will be helpful here, especially since they have taken up orders. I would also think that Neo will be a force but perhaps not in a good way. She is very firm about her resolve on the way the colony is going. She will not be amenable to their point of view one bit."

"Are you saying she will slag their tired old afts?" Starscream asked with a grin. "I will help her."

"You would have an entourage if you do," Ironhide said with a grin. Both mechs were friends and very fond of both Neo and Laret. So was everyone else in the room.

"I would like a hearing as soon as possible and I would like it to be a mass hearing. All of them should be present in court to hear the rules and have their questions answered. I will be chief judge with Semi as adjutant. If you would present the state's case, we can have Blackstone arrange advocates for the group. Is that possible?"

"Yes, sir," Barron said with a nod. "We have several groups of advocates, negotiators and counselors of the court in this group from Cybertron, some of them very distinguished. Some of them were also a part of the dissident movement in the Clampdown who worked to get protestors and prisoners free. I will contact them as well. Our judicial and legal operation is becoming quite wonderful. We have great depth and breadth of talent available."

"That is good news. I do not want this to be a regime in which the state runs the show and crushes the people. I want this to be a legal and lawful colony, an example to everyone of what it should have been rather than what it was," Prime said. "Please inform me when you are ready."

"We shall, Prime," Barron said. He nodded to Prowl. "I am concluded."

"Thank you, Barron. Jetta?" Prowl asked.

Jetta leaned forward laying his work datapad before him. "We can house about thirty more families, then we are done. It's almost scary magical how accurate our planning department is when it comes to each phase of the building.

"We're beginning part 10 of the colonial plan tomorrow. We will start with highways. We have expanded the existing cities as much as we can in this phase. At some point they will be expanded again but not now. We are moving out ten miles into the open space between Terra and the set aside territory for Aerie Hill. We are going to be finalizing the plans for phase 3 of the Aerie Hill expansion shortly. We have a planning commission meeting in a decaorn which means we will have plans drawn up for you to look at if you can come," Jetta said glancing at the Seekers at the table and around the room.

"Message us. We will come," Rainmaker said as the others nodded.

"I will," Jetta replied glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "Mack, make a note for the call."

Mack nodded and did.

"We are going to be building seven more cities, all of them connected both on the ground and in the sky. We will have an elevated highway and walkway that goes through each city connecting everyone together. These cities will have that elevated level be composed of commercial, public and governmental businesses and offices. That way, the traffic pattern will be supportive of access to them. We have the plans parted out to the various construction teams and guilds, all of whom will be making some of the parts of the city … mostly the utilities and communications in a pre-fabrication model so that they can be stockpiled, then brought forward in bulk to advance the construction.

"Our idea is to create housing for two million individuals and/or families. We will be building deep with installations of shelters for disasters, armory and hub locations as well as subway expansions. We want to have the infrastructure in place to assist in the construction," Jetta said.

As Jetta talked, the door opened. A data worker from the school district walked in and handed Herling a data wafer. He left quietly as Herling inserted it into his datapad. Reading it, he glanced at Jetta. "I hate to interrupt but we have final numbers on the schools which pertain to you too, Jetta, I am afraid."

"If you're afraid, then I am too," Jetta said with a grin.

Herling chuckled, then read the notes. "We have an overwhelming need for university expansion. It is going to be a tremendous thing, the numbers who want to attend both formal university classes as well as the vocational and remedial portions. We will be needing one of two things … either the tower given over to the University which means Youngling Day is moved or we take over another tower to supplement our current space to accommodate everyone. Is there one, Jetta?"

"We don't include the set aside towers for education, governmental offices, museums, post offices and libraries into the housing count, Herling. We have a tower set aside in Kalis that can be relatively easily refitted for the university since it is already wired for a school purpose," Jetta replied as Mack took furious notes.

"That is a relief. We can hold the term until the building is ready. I would also say that we have a huge talent bank to draw from along with our formal teachers and lecturers. Revo is a shining example," Herling said as he glanced at Revo, head of the Aviation department of the University of Autobot City, newly promoted. The former Decepticon grinned in spite of himself.

Who knew he had it in him? **He** certainly didn't when he first arrived.

"I hope that some of you will volunteer to teach," Herling said. "I would love to see Professor Ironhide teaching eager processors."

Ironhide smirked. "I can teach sparking, prank warring and infant care. Does that count?"

Ratchet laughed. "The birds and bees, Only One?"

"Given we field a battalion of infants, I do believe I'm qualified," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

"I'll remember that," Herling said with a chuckle.

"Meet me after the meeting, Herling. We can go over and take a look," Jetta said.

Herling nodded. "Thank you, Jetta."

The whirl continued as department heads and representatives gave their spiel. It would take another joor and then the civilians were dismissed excepting the Hu-An. When they were gone, Prime turned to Larc. "What do you have in mind, Larc, about this situation?"

"I am going to get a member of our group who is a highly developed telepath, even more so than the rest of us to take a walk through. He will be able to tell if there is more to this than meets the eye. We will accompany him and make it simple. All he needs is access."

"Thank you. If you could tell us what you can find, we can take it from there," Prime said.

"It will be our honor," Larc said with a nod.

"What about the idea you and Elita were batting around about Arachnid, Jazz? I got the memo and would like more information," Optimus said.

"We have been sidetracked but still feel that it could be a good idea. Do you remember the Nemesis?" Jazz asked.

"It is crashed on Callisto, I believe," Prime replied. He glanced at Prowl. "What are the findings of the survey that was made for forward bases?"

Prowl checked his datapad, the one he used for work that held all and everything and this and that. "The forward base survey team found it on their first fly over back before bridges and other conveniences. There were no more static Decepticons in the life pod sections. It was assumed that they either left or were recalled by Shockwave or perhaps Soundwave. It is still there crashed, damaged and disabled."

Prime glanced at Jazz, then nodded. "I do. Now."

"It was housekeeping. You had other problems at the time," Prowl said with his usual crisp efficiency.

"I see," Prime grinned. "Do continue, Jazz."

Jazz grinned, then continued. "We plan to send a call to her on Shockwave's channels. She has been dead ended on Earth and can't possibly know what the frag is goin' on out there and here. We can ask her to rendezvous at the Nemesis and take her out there. If she brings the Hive, I imagine we're screwed. If we tell her to come alone she will be suspicious. So we have to meet her with force."

"I am assuming you have a plan?" Prime asked.

"We do," Elita said with a grin. "Did you doubt it?"

"No," Prime said with a grin. "I want this to be as non messy as possible. I do not underestimate her and anyone who does needs to rethink their position. She is completely devious and dangerous."

"So assuming she comes and even brings a few of the mob with her, what about the rest that doesn't come?" Ratchet asked.

"We can get the codes to have them go into stasis from her," Elita said with a cold look of conviction. "That fragger needs a slagging to make us even."

"We can go to where they are in stasis and take them away from Earth," Chromia said. "Or we can do the universe a favor and shoot them in their pods."

"I don't have a problem with that but I am sure you do, fearless leader," Starscream said with a grin. "I don't like that femme, not one bit."

"Neither do I but that is of course out of the question," Prime said as he grinned at Chromia.

"Just a suggestion," Chromia said with a grin of her own.

"I need a plan, resources and time line on the mission as soon as possible," Prime said.

"Got it," Elita said as she glanced at Jazz. "This afternoon?"

Jazz nodded. "I'm free."

"Prime looked at the datapad in front of him, then grinned. "We're finished for now. Anything for the good of the order?"

"I think Wheeljack and Perceptor look especially radiant right now," Ratchet said with a grin. "They have that special glow."

Perceptor looked at Ratchet, then Wheeljack. "He's mad."

"He is," Wheeljack said with a grin. "But I will say, The Hotel Praxus is quite the place to stay."

"We liked it," Ironhide said. "Slaggers blew up our apartment. Good thing we have hotels."

"What's the reason for the glow? If I may ask …" Springer said with a grin.

"Yeah. Why?" -everyone there who already knew anyway

"Well, it looks like no one listens to your show, Jazz, Blaster," Wheeljack said with a smirk. He glanced at a mortified Perceptor, then the others. "We're having a little microscope of our own."

Bedlam broke out.

-0-TBC August 29, 2014 **edited 8-30-14**

NOTES: ESL words for the day:

Spiel: their reports

pre-fabrication: something made completely ahead of time like a stockpile of cabinets or furniture.

communicable: catching

volatility: ability to become emotional without much cause

mortified: completely embarrassed

scads: slang for lots of stuff "I just had scads of paperclips in my desk."


	151. Chapter 151

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 151)

-0-In the conference room

"We're going to have a little equipment mech! How cute will that infant be?" Harrier said with a big smile.

"Very cute," Rainmaker said with a grin.

"Tell us about the protoform, boys. You aren't Praxian so you don't observe fragged up customs. Oh wait … you lived in Praxus forever, Perceptor. Are you Praxian?" Ratchet asked.

Everyone looked at the incredibly dignified, incredibly overcome bot. He blinked. "I am from Crystal City. I worked and lived in Praxus so I could teach and advise."

"I see. So do tell," Ratchet said with a grin.

Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack, who nodded. "Well … Wheeljack insisted that the infant have my format and colors. I insisted on adding accents of white, green and red for him. I also included his finia-"

Bedlam.

"I don't know if my spark can stand it," Prowl said with a grin. "What a breathtaking infant that will be, Perceptor."

Perceptor looked at Prowl, then relaxed a bit. "Thank you, Prowl. We want to have an infant that reflects both of us."

"What about a name. I do recall everyone participating in Orion's name. Do you need help?" Ratchet asked with a smirk. "I remember that toilet snake was the front runner for Orion."

Half the room paused to search out meaning, then laughter erupted. Rainmaker glanced at Wheeljack of whom he was very fond. "I don't think you have that kind of equipment in mind with this infant."

Wheeljack snorted. "No. But thanks for the thought."

More laughter erupted, then everyone turned to Perceptor. "Well? Name? Or is there some rule in place to prevent it being known?" Prowl asked.

Perceptor glanced at Wheeljack who nodded with a grin. Looking at Prowl, he hesitated, then spoke. "He is going to be named after my father. His name will be Resolve."

There was silence a moment, then Neo sat closer to the table to gaze on both bots. "What a remarkable name, Perceptor. Its a name a baby can grow into, a name of character and fortitude," Neo said with a smile as she sat down next to Harrier. She had come late due to school business.

Everyone mulled that a moment, then agreed. "I admire your choice. I think I admire the names given to the infants here. They mean something either in hope or memory. Congratulations to the two of you," Rainmaker said.

Congratulations rounded the room, then Ironhide leaned back. "We're still ahead."

"Glutton. You do understand that they all belong to me." Prowl sat back with a smug expression.

"Mech needs a processor tune up," Ironhide said with a grin. "Better have what's his name look into it."

"Rung?" Ratchet asked as he enjoyed the slag going around the table.

"How is it that no one can remember him?" Prime asked as he searched his memory for information that really wasn't there.

"He sort of made that happen. He has an older format than you, Hercy. It's really old time and he doesn't tell anyone his name most of the time," Ratchet said. "He's got the patience of you, me and everyone else combined times a hundred. I remember when he was helping Red Alert. It took Rung about 100 sessions before Red would even look at him and about 280 before Red would even tell him his name. He was Rung's patient for 600 years."

Prowl sat up straight for a moment, then nodded. "He did the evaluations on the Wrecker recruits. I also took Bluestreak to him when he was younger and traumatized by the bombing of Praxus. He was with Rung for what seemed like forever. That mech is very good at what he does. I think you might ask him to see Fortress Maximus for a chat. He helped Max after Garrus 9."

Ratchet nodded. "I will."

"Enough of that. Tell us gossip. This is the part of the meeting we all try to stay awake for," Starscream said with a smirk. "I want jokes, gossip and frivolity."

"How about we just talk about your beauty? Will that help?" Springer asked.

"That will be acceptable," Starscream said with a preen.

Slag met that statement, then everyone sat back for the fun.

"I think its time to lay the sparklings on the table. Let's start with Springer and Drift. They actually had a trial run," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I miss them," Springer admitted. "We aren't against it but it will take the Well to make it happen. We're not the sparking type."

"No one ever is. Ask Sunstreaker," Ironhide said to general laughter.

"Our daughter is the light of our lives," Neo said with a smile. "Fifi is taking music lessons. She can almost play a scale."

'Awws' and 'ata boys' greeted that news.

"Rambler is doing very well on the keyboard. Alor's lessons for him are conducted over the monitor every four orns if Alor's on station and in the Residence otherwise. Rambler practices the new works and then gets more. He has a knack for music," Optimus said proudly.

"He does, that little mech. He's a very good little mech," Miler said. "All of my grandchildren are the most wonderful infants."

'Awws' and 'you are **SOOO** cute, Milies' greeted that.

"What's the latest on Orion, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked with a smile. He **LOVED** Orion stories.

"Well, he helped Praxus with his debris trap and did a good job. As you know, the code for infants is only two digits, one and zero."

"Binary code?" Springer asked with a grin. "So cute."

Everyone agreed, the metallic slaggers.

"So they decided to help Hero. She told them she can do her own, thank you very much. So … they got hold of Prowler," Ratchet said.

"Oh frag." -everyone

"Yes," Ironhide said with an expression of remembered distaste. "We had energon all over the place. I was cleaning up energon everywhere. He didn't wait for the code to close the trap. He ran out to show us he was a big boy."

"He was. He is almost as big a baby as you are, Ironhide," Ratchet said to universal acclaim.

"Slagger," Ironhide said with a grin as he glanced at Ratchet. "You didn't have to fix the mess. You lied about some medical emergency and made me do it."

"Least you can do, you big girl. Who was laying on the med berth screaming my helm off? Not you. Me." Ratchet sat back smugly.

"Tell him, loser," Prowl said with a grin. "Unless you did that yourself, shut up."

"Tell them, sister," Starscream said glancing at Prowl with a grin. General agreement, howls of laughter and nods greeted that pithy remark while the remarker basted himself in glory. Starscream glanced at Prowl. "I can hardly believe I have something in common with an Autobot."

"You lucky fragger, you," Prowl said smoothly.

"If you say so," Starscream replied.

"I do," Prowl replied with a smirk. He glanced at Ratchet. "When is the separation date, Loser?"

Ratchet snorted, then leaned forward on his elbows. "Big cheater. You want me to tell you things? Say please."

Prowl smirked. "Please tell me the time you loser, please. How's that?"

"Quite rude, actually," Venture said with a grin. Miler nodded. "You didn't learn that from us."

Prowl sat up straighter, automatic chagrin setting in. Ratchet snorted. "Did you just get spanked, whiner?" he asked with a grin.

"Both of you need a chair in the corner," Miler said folding his arms over his chassis.

Prowl felt himself curdle even as he noted the slight grin on his genitor's faces. Old habits were hard to break. "He started it."

Howls of laughter went around the room. "You never told us when Perceptor is going to separate," Neo asked sweetly.

Ratchet looked at her, then smiled. "Tomorrow."

The room was silent a moment, then everyone turned to look at Perceptor and a shocked looking Wheeljack.

"I know you told us that already but it still packs a punch," Wheeljack said.

"We don't have our apartment ready," Perceptor said with shock himself.

"We will help you anyway," Ratchet said. "We will help you set up at the hotel, then bring all of it to your apartment when you are ready to go home."

"Yes, we will help." -everyone

"That's what we're afraid of." -Perceptor and Wheeljack

Optimus Prime would laugh a long, long time.

-0-Later that afternoon

They gathered together in the big conference room in the Courthouse to discuss the hearing that would be occurring the very next orn in the morning after the courthouse opened. Today, the advocates would be meeting with their clients who would either accept their representation or not. They were discussing that event, the structure and guidelines of the hearing itself. Barron as the Attorney General of Mars had appointed Blackstone who led the Public Defender's Office to be the mech in charge of the accused defense. Coln-2 would handle the direct prosecution and Prime's Case. Counsel of court would be Barron's job. He would be the one who would see to the laws being handled, research and report on points of law and be neutral in his positions and pronouncements. Prowl would clerk.

"What we need to do is have your team go to the prison and meet with all of them. They can find out that they will face a Primal hearing, hear the rules of the road, then make their statements. I expect that there are some who won't accept your advocacy. You will represent them anyway, gentlemen. I don't want them to get into trouble because they're stubborn," Barron said. "Lord Optimus will be judge with Semi the adjutant as is protocol for this type of hearing. This is to lay down the ground rules, hear about compliance and ensure that they understand the consequences of any bad behavior. I would expect you to be treated well when you go. At least, I hope so. Blackstone will lead the discussion and you can contribute but let Blackstone be the lead mech in the meeting."

They would continue a moment longer, then Blackstone and his seven assistant counsels would go to the prison to meet with the 45 until everyone knew what would happen.

-0-About the same time

They sat in their office at the Sciences Center in the Fortress sipping tea as they considered the fragged mess that had become their new paradigm. "Tomorrow," Wheeljack said quietly. "Tomorrow, Perceptor. I am in shock."

Perceptor nodded. "I was a full professor at the Science Institute of Praxus, advisors to Primes, Governors-General, other scientists. I have done a lot of good in my profession and tried with all my might to serve our people. This is the only thing that scares me. Even when I was with the Wreckers, even when the fighting was fierce, I never felt this afraid before."

Wheeljack squeezed Perceptor's arm. "Don't be afraid, Percy." Then he grinned. "I have enough fear for both of us."

Perceptor grinned a tiny bit. "I don't know how to take care of an infant, Wheeljack. This is going to be difficult."

"We will be fine. As long as we have the internet, we will be okay," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor looked at him, then grinned. "You're mad."

"I know."

They sat together talking quietly as the day moved onward. Resolve would not come into the world until the early morning of the following day.

-0-In a conference room in the prison

They had been led to the conference room in the Control Center of the Autobot City Military Prison, They had come in varying degrees of fury, sullenness and bland studied indifference. They weren't used to the proceedings and the catcalling of the prisoners was new as well. They entered, sitting and standing around the room, facing the mechs who had come. When everyone was in and the guards had stepped out to watch through the two way mirrors with the sound off, Blackstone nodded. "I am Blackstone and I am here to organize your defense-"

"We know who you are," Traachon said quietly. The others stared at Blackstone and the seven mechs with him who had come to be their voices in the hearing. "What I want to know is what are you doing here and why are we?"

"You are going to a Prime Hearing tomorrow to ascertain your fitness to enter the colony and become a citizen. Right now given your behavior in the reclamation that status is on hold pending review. We are here to represent your interests and ensure that you get treated fairly," Blackstone replied.

"That's amusing," Hobbes said as he sat beside Traachon. "Optimus Prime will never allow us to have a fair hearing."

Blackstone looked at them for a moment. "We are here to ensure that you have representation that will make sure your positions and requirements get a fair hearing. Everyone of us are skilled attorneys and I am director of the Public Defender's Office of the colony. This isn't Cybertron during the Clampdown. We are here to assist you."

"There are ample skilled attorneys here in this group," Traachon said. "If we wish, we have attorneys to represent us ourselves."

"You may but I would counsel against it. All of you have no legal standing to be here. Having representation outside of your group will be a better stance for your position," Blackstone said calmly. Inwardly, he was fuming but he was noted for his calm patient approach to volatile situations. "I am prepared as are my colleagues to defend and protect you and your families."

"The System is dead here according to everyone we have encountered. Unless you can restore it, we have no chance of being heard and have the findings go our way," Hobbes said.

"We are going to hear from Prime, get the rules of conduct for living here and allow you to state your positions. Whether you are allowed to enter the colony as a citizen or whether you stay here is up to you. We are here to help you," Blackstone continued.

"Whether you represent us or not, we will not prevail," Traachon said. "However, we will allow you to do your duty."

Blackstone stared at the big mech, a surprising level of loathing rising inside as he gathered his presentation for the group. It was probably a good thing that he didn't know Traachon better than he did because this was the mech who put Blackstone's name on the subversive list enabling his arrest and imprisonment for trying to keep protestors out of prison and worse.

The meeting would be silent. The attorneys would explain what they could do and no one would ask a single question. When they were finished, the prisoners would be led away to their cell block, trudging grimly through the catcalls and insults of truly bad individuals. Blackstone and his colleagues would stand at the main gates and watch them go. Then they would with great relief leave the prison to go home to their families.

And their freedom.

-0-TBC August 30, 2014 **edited 9-3-14**

NOTES:

ESL words for the day:

Preen: to prance and show off one's beauty. Also, birds when they clean their feathers are preening. Sort of its Our Starscream. :D

basted: in this instant it means covered oneself. (This one is a regional expression in America.)

Rung: Bluestreak was Rung's longest running patient. Red Alert was his patient for 600 years so you can imagine...


	152. Chapter 152

The Diego Diaries: Equipment Transformers

These are among the most under utilized and interesting (to me) bots in all of the universes. There are a number of bots that have an alt format that is equipment. Here is how it was explained to me, Leoness.

Soundwave turns into a radio.

Perceptor turns into a microscope.

Megatron has a gun format.

There are camera transformers and other things as well.

These are bots that turn into things rather than vehicles or planes. They have the ability to turn into small things that can be carried by humans without the weight differential making that impossible. That is achieved by placing the biggest part of their bulk, the part that isn't used in the equipment transformation into subspace. Someone asked Ratchet if he could do that and he said yes, but he hated it. It felt creapy to him.

All of the transformers have access to subspace, an area around them which they can access and store/carry things with them. Most of the people who make/create the equipment transformers say that they can displace their body into subspace making it possible for humans to take what is still left and pick it up. Cameras, guns, microscopes, etc.

Perceptor is a microscope from G1 and in the video games where he appears, he shows that and its a full size microscope just like G1. He is a scientist so I believe his format was created to support that role. I love him because his voice is so cultured and decent/kind/nice sounding. Percy is a good nice guy to me. In The Last Stand of the Wreckers, he is there to assist Kup with his new protoform and can fight in that setting as good as anyone else. In fact, Perceptor there is bad ass. Google the images and be amazed.

That is how they work. That is the explanation I have read from the creators and writers to explain how they can go from four metric tons to a cassette recorder a kid can carry. :D:D:D

By the way, there are people from 44 countries reading this. I love you all madly. I also saw in the country list 'Europe'. BWAHAHA! All of the countries readers come from are listed for me. It gives me a sense of the people who read this and I have to say I am totally impressed and amazed how global this story is. But having all of the European countries listed by name and then seeing Europe listed too makes me laugh. :D:D:D Hugs, world. You are the best.


	153. Chapter 153

The Diego Diaries: Home 2 (dd4 153) (See note below) :D

-0-The Fortress

The meeting at last broke up, everyone going their own ways. Ratchet turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack. "Come on. I'll have the Infant Center send stuff to your hotel and we can go over what this is going to be about."

They looked at him with relief, then followed him out. Ironhide watched them go, then turned to Prime. "I'll come to the hearing, Prime. The trine have the infants. Ravel and Tie are opening the shop today."

Prime nodded, then both turned to walk out too. Prowl watched them go, then turned to the operation. Paragon was running the show with his usual perfection so Prowl left to be an ada once the hearing was over. His genitors went with him to help until he could come home again.

Prime and Ironhide walked outside, crossed Fortress Highway, then headed across the Military Airfield toward the Courthouse. Accompanying them, Larc discussed what she had in mind for Earth 1 before turning off to go to their habitat.

The city was swinging as enormous numbers of individuals went here and there to see what there was to see. The atmosphere was electric, the overall temperature of the pedestrians happy with a heavy dollop of shocked delight. By the time that Prime and Ironhide reached Cultural Center Road, the traffic had begun to thin a little.

They entered, then took the elevator upward to the biggest courtroom in the building. It was capable of holding 45 prisoners, all the related attendants to procedures and security. It had seating for nearly 100 individuals so the prisoners would be sitting in rows in the front of the room. A platform with a desk for the judges was in front along with banners of the Primes, Mars and Cybertron.

A door on the far wall led to the corridor and the jails below. The prisoners were already here cooling their heels in cells. Semi was waiting for Prime when they entered, so they stood together going over procedure.

Ironhide continued onward toward the door and the corridor beyond. He walked through, down the hallway and entered a big elevator that was reinforced for security. Down he went to the first floor where the transient prisoners were held for magistrate's court and other proceedings of minor offenses. One side of the room was more secure and the high castes were there waiting.

As he walked to the Minor Offenses Jailer who ran this floor and managed prisoners, he paused when someone called out to him. Turning, looking through the dense number of individuals standing inside, Ironhide saw who called. "Traachon."

"General Traachon," someone corrected.

"Not anymore," Ironhide said. "That ship has sailed."

"What are you here for, Ironhide?" Traachon asked from where he sat on a bench.

"Checking the passage from here to the courtroom," Ironhide said as he stepped closer to the cell. "I don't want anyone to act up and embarrass themselves."

"What is this farce going to achieve? Prime doesn't care what we have to say," Traachon replied.

You forget this isn't Cybertron during the Clampdown. It never will be, slaggers," Ironhide said as he turned to the officer watching them with the slightly bored expression that most jailers had after enough time around clueless dummies. "When do we begin?"

"In a breem. Semi will make the call down," the jailer replied checking his console for the latest update.

Ironhide nodded, then turned. He walked to the door and left, the intensity of everyone's optics burning holes into his backside. When he was gone, Hobbes sat down next to Traachon. :That mech is a traitor to his class:

:That mech outranks all of us and he probably can outfight all of us too: Traachon replied.:Someone told me that Blackjack and Alor are here as well:

Hobbes looked sharply at Traachon. :They made it:

Traachon nodded. Then the jailer moved to the aisle between the rows of cells. "We're going topside. Anyone of you acts up I will taze your sorry aft. Let's do this orderly and get done."

Security formed up as the doors slid back. "Line up one at a time, keep your servos in plain sight and follow security. You will be sitting in rows in court. Sit quietly and we can begin," he said.

Most of them did what he told them to do. Those who 'struggled' with compliance did so with surliness and dragging peds.

-0-In the courtroom

Prime and Semi stood together talking in the back of the courtroom as Barron and Prowl walked in together. Blackstone and seven advocates walked to their table as Coln-2 and his assistant moved to their own. They stood talking over their cases as the door opened and the prisoners began to walk inside.

They moved to their seats as directed, then some sat while others stood staring sullenly at Prime and Semi. When all of them had entered and found their places, security took up space along the wall to stand and watch. Springer and Drift who had come in with Kup and Hercy walked to their seats along the side of the courtroom, then sat.

Ironhide saw where they were and joined them as Prowl walked to the front and his place at the clerk's station. He paused with Semi and Prime, then turned to the group. "All rise."

They did, some of them sullenly, others grudgingly. Prime walked to his seat with Semi, then the two sat. Prowl looked at the crowd. "Sit now."

They did. It was a stone faced group that stared at the three, their feelings clear to all. Prime considered them, then nodded to Prowl. He stood up, datapad in servo. "We are here to ascertain the disposition of the 45 individuals present who disturbed officials in the migration that was just retrieved. Your behavior will be reviewed, judgments if any will be assessed and you will be discharged to your various placements. You will be on your best behavior. Anyone who acts up or causes an outburst will be removed." Prowl sat, then gathered his recording datapad for the hearing.

"I am Optimus Prime. I am the Prime of Cybertron, all places that are Cybertronian and all Cybertronians wherever they are. I am Prime by virtue of the Matrix of Leadership and the Will of Primus. We are here to ascertain your status in relation to your behavior in the reclamation. We also are here to make clear to all of you the status of The System and your willingness to live in a new paradigm. Representatives have been provided for you. I would suggest that you take their advice and assistance." Prime glanced at Coln-2, then nodded.

Coln-2 stood up, datapad in servo. "Sir, I have been given the reports of eighteen incidents of violence, a similar number of acts of noncompliance to commands by rescue personnel that led to confusion and delay of services to others and minor outbursts that did not end in physical altercations but did impede the rescue teams. It is the position of the state that they serve the appropriate sentences that are incurred by impeding the efforts of our military and civilian corps in the midst of a colonial emergency. It is clear to us by the comments provided that the group before you is suffering under the delusion of The System and are not prepared to submit to another way of life without causing trouble. Given the condition of many of our citizens who are entering the first secured and safe situation since The Fall, I would state that the threat that they pose is high."

Prime nodded. He looked at Blackstone. "What do you wish to say in your opening, Blackstone? Gentlemen?"

Blackstone rose, then glanced around. "We appreciate the opportunity to provide help and guidance to the defendants, Lord Optimus, but I wish you to know that they have not participated in anticipation of this hearing nor do they feel they have to. I am here to assure that these individuals get fair and equitable treatment even beyond that. They have come a long way. Everyone is strained and tired. The new way of life here is a shock and as such, it would be reasonable to assume that they need time to assimilate and find their footing."

"We don't," Hobbes said from the front row. As he did Maddow walked into the courtroom and stood against the back wall, Hauser beside him. They stood watchfully and silent. "We don't need a lecture, Prime. We came here because we were chased out of our colony. We didn't come here to be part of some social experiment."

Blackstone looked at him, then Prime. "As you can see, we have had no luck in getting cooperation. I don't believe, Lord Optimus, that they understand the gravity of their situation if they continue to hold to these kind of ideas."

"Then allow Prime to lay out the new way of life that we have here," Semi said. He looked at the group. "We are a colony that has achieved more here in a couple of years than any of you ever accomplished in any colony, settlement or camp since The Fall. There are now nearly eight million citizens here, all of them as happy to be here as it is possible to be. There are Neutrals, Circle of Light, Knights of Cybertron, Primus Peace Mission Missionaries, former Decepticons, Seekers, bots of ill repute and those who like the priests of the Temple are the epitome of grace. All of us, everyone one of us live here in peace and harmony working for the common good. Everyone living here regardless of their past gets the chance to work at what they want, live in outstanding conditions and go to school. Look at what we have created.

"Everyone who comes here expects another tired dirty military camp. I know I did. I remember and will never ever forget what it felt like stepping off my ship with my son, Chipper and my bond. Our little ones had never had security, not out in space nor on Cybertron. Three were separated after The Fall and Chipper knew about the Clampdown from Cybertron. Never again. You must never underestimate the resolve of our civilians, army and air corps about our life here. We stand by our Prime and have the blessing of Primus." He looked at Prime. "Lord Optimus," he said with a respectful nod of his helm.

Optimus nodded, then looked at the group quietly a moment. "The Clampdown was an abomination that harmed us deeply, fundamentally and it won't be tolerated here. We are here to discuss your behavior and our colony's expectations for you to follow our way of life. The System was a terrible thing, a spark-crushing radical reversion from the life that Primus and The One expected us to take up.

"It is a shameful relic from the distant past, from the domination of our species by the Quintessans and its done. Its over. I am the Prime of Cybertron, bearer by grant of Primus and the One of the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Creation Matrix, the leader of all our armed forces and the only lawfully appointed, legally charged civilian and military governmental official that still exists. It follows that wherever I am, so is Cybertron. It also follows that wherever Cybertronians are, I am as well. I am responsible for everyone and everything that applies to our species wherever and in whatever dimension, space, planet system and condition they may be found.

"The Primal Charter still stands. The obligations between us, Prime and People still hold. You as well as everyone else know, since you are the High Council of Elders, some of you, that this is so. I do not need to remind you. That being said, I have spoken on this subject and the matter is closed. The System of Exception, the caste system, the enslavement of our people that has held since the beginning is over."

It was silent as both sides stared at each other. Optimus leaned forward slightly. "It is canceled, dead, dismantled, over, finished and exiled. Never again will I allow our people to live in a stratified society where entire avenues of venture are shut off by virtue of some artificial construct such as caste. It is banned by Primal decree. I do not think I have to explain that to you either."

It was stone silent in the room, then Optimus looked at a number of solemn figures sitting along the wall. He nodded respectfully. "I would like Lauren to come forward and talk to you."

Everyone craned their necks, the newcomers, with surprise as the most senior priest of the Temple of Simfur, one whose goodness and holiness was legendary on Cybertron stood. With a calm expression of his true kind nature, he walked to the platform where Semi and Prime sat, bowed lowly to Prime, then turned to face everyone.

Looking at them a moment, he closed his optics and murmured a prayer. Everyone in the room nodded their helms in the proper manner. Then he paused, glancing at the others. "Welcome to peace and sanctuary, my brothers and sisters. We are happy that you are here and out of harms way. I am Lauren of the Sacred Temple of Primus once in Simfur. I am now the head priest of the Temple of Simfur Restored here in this colony. It might do you some good to consider how Primus blessed this place is. We have with us, restored by Primus and the Pantheon through the grace and virtue of Optimus Prime, the Matrix Flame, the AllSpark and the Well of AllSparks."

He paused to let that sink in and it did, expressions of surprise and shock even on the faces of Hobbes and Traachon appearing. He nodded. "We have rebuilt the Temple and its complex, held three formal Festivals there which were glorious and have become the repository for the relics of Iacon and Cybertron. Alpha Trion, the great chronicler of our people lives here and gives us wisdom and comfort.

"All of this was done through the great leadership of Optimus Prime. I will never forget touching the surface of this place and seeing him. I knew that Primus had guided us here to help with our people, to get them through their great traumas. It would be ungrateful and uncivilized for you not to come here like them and be a blessing as all who live here are." He looked at the other priests, then nodded. "I think it would be good for you to hear from others who came here the same way as you have."

Eronus and Gravitas stood up uncertainly, then gathered themselves. With Vraz and Templar in tow, they walked to the front drawing gasps from the audience. They paused next to Lauren, then bowed slightly. "Please tell them what your spark requires," he said gently.

Gravitas looked at Prime, then the others. He felt the emotions of other times come forward, other mortifyingly terrible times. "For those of you who do not know me, I am Gravitas of the Council of the Ancients. These are my great friends and colleagues … Vraz, Eronus, Templar … we are all members of the Temple's priest corps. We have taken orders to make a difference.

"When I came here … when **we** came here, we were ungrateful, entitled, cruel and self absorbed. We felt that The System should be here because it always was where Cybertronians lived and worked. We felt that we should be first by virtue of our sense of entitlement. We were rude, selfish, sniveling … we were awful. I am ashamed of what I showed to the Prime and the good citizens of this colony and I will always be ashamed that I lived a life like that without regard for others.

"I was part of the problem on Cybertron. I helped create the rise of Megatron and the fall of our people into despair and near extinction. I could see no one else and no other point of view. I didn't care that others had suffered because of me and what I did. I had no shame, no concern for others, no empathy. I was a lost soul and didn't even know it.

"Optimus Prime through his mercy and infinite patience not only showed me the error of my ways, he gave me another chance to do the right thing, to serve our people the way I should have eons ago. I helped build the Temple and I work there to help everyone.

"I visit the sick in the hospitals and their homes, I help in the library, teach our history … the real history to our children and adults and I serve everyone. I would do it on my knees if it was needed. As it is, I am ever humble and ever at the call of our people and Prime. I will serve this colony and every single spark here up to and beyond my own demise." He looked at Lauren and bowed.

Templar nodded. "We were wrong. The system is wrong and always will be. Anyone who follows it, who wants it is outside the love and protection of Primus and the One. There is no argument or philosophy you can name or expound that will show in any way or manner that either Primus or The One would wish any of their beloved children to live in degradation, fear or lack of opportunity and basics. Anyone who still feels that way needs to examine their spark." The others nodded. "We live here in peace and prosperity, a condition wrought through the hard work and genius of former high, mid and low castes working together side-by-side. Without all of them, without the Decepticons and the rest, this would not be possible."

"Don't come here resolved to repeat the past. The mistakes made then destroyed countless lives and dreams. They brought about the near annihilation of our species. We won't allow it," Vraz said with a slight edge in his tone. "We follow the Prime and the Pantheon. We will never, ever follow you."

They stood a moment, then bowed. Walking to their bench, they sat. It was silent in the room. Prime looked at them. "I am going to pronounce the rules for you as a group to hear. I will entertain questions of clarification. When that is finished, I will pronounce sentences upon those of you who obstructed the rescue. You know better but you did it anyway." He sat back for a moment, then began again.

"We are a colony devoid of caste consciousness. We live in harmony in a cashless society where everyone who can is expected to work. Those who are rearing infants and want to take that time with them, those who are hurt and cannot work any longer, those who are elderly or have impairments of any kind including emotional shock and trauma, they are exempt as they wish.

"If you are able bodied, have no impairments beyond attitude or do not wish to participate in school or retraining, you will find yourself living on the streets if you do not make yourself useful. We have great latitude here. Those who cannot work do not have to. Those who need time to gather together or find that thing to do that is their dream or wish, fine. No problem from any of us. We take care of our people here as it should have been on Cybertron. If you wish to go to University, trade school, apprentice or recuperate, we allow it. You live in your apartment, take part in the life of the colony as you wish, use what you need and wish to make your way. If you want to slack, wait for something to do that is … 'more suited' to your perceived exalted status, then there will be no privileges for you.

"Living here is a privilege no one takes for granted. There are bots here that have been through the Pit and back. They don't need civil unrest or agitation to bring back a system that destroyed them, their lives, families and home world. We won't stand for it.

"You have been assigned housing. Your skills are in the bank. Work is available for your interests but do not expect anyone to step aside for you because you are formerly high caste. It won't happen, it isn't allowed and it will get you brigged. We are peaceful, recovering and united. Until all are one is the only way we can function.

"Agitation for a return of the system will get you arrested. I am not imposing any laws or rulings that hint of a return to repression. Those orns are over. But we are under modified martial law until the crisis with Megatron passes. Until then, we must build unity and you must understand … I will protect against anyone who agitates for this catastrophe to return to us now up to and including a Convocation of the Will."

It was quiet a moment, then Traachon nodded, the expression on his face betraying the feelings of rage and turmoil he had inside.

-0-September 3, 2014** edited 9-4-14**

NOTE:

I did it again. I had the separation down for 7-10 days our time. About seven days have passed our time. On Earth. Among you and me. In the story, about two days have passed. I forget my tendency to take several days to chronicle one day in the story. It has taken me all week to reach this moment but it has only been a couple of days in the story. **BWAHAHA! I AM AN IDIOT!** :D:D:D I guess Resolve will come a few orns early. I am now aware of this time problem thanks to guest and if I say it takes a week next time to get to an event in the story, I will make sure it takes seven days even if it takes a month of writing in our time to get there. See? Readers rool. :D


	154. Chapter 154

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 154)

-0-At a hearing

Traachon sat with an expression of rage and violence on his face, then it dissipated. When he became calm, he rose. "I have heard what you say, Prime. I don't agree with a word. Our greatness came to us through the System. However, you give us no alternative. What do you impose on those among us who have according to your soldiers impeded rescue of the migration?"

Prime scanned and evaluated Traachon on several dozen levels concluding that he wasn't going to have any active opposition to him at this point. He was going to bide his time. "I sentence all of those listed in the column of offenses to a decaorn in the prison. Given that the rest of you are here due to defiance impeding rescue, I place you on probation for three decaorns. If you can fulfill the requirements of the jailers and probation officers without further offense, your record will be expunged. I have spoken," he concluded in a calm deadly voice.

Traachon stared at him, then turned to the others. He nodded. "Very well. We will comply."

"**YOU WILL COMPLY ANYWAY!"** Semi said with an uncharacteristic burst of anger. "You will **NOT** decide to obey this court and this Prime because you deign to do so. You will do it because you were ordered to do so."

Traachon turned to Semi, gauging him for a moment. Then he nodded. "Of course."

"You will stand and file out. Those of you heading for the prison will be separated from those heading upward to the probation department. When you are released, then you may go to your housing and go forward from there. Violate even one small provision of your probation and you will be jailed." Semi was inflamed with insult, something he had never acted upon in court before.

Traachon nodded. Everyone stood, then walked out together, their expressions and posture indicating the rage and sullen anger that they felt about what had happened. When they were gone, the room relaxed.

"This is going to be a problem, Lord Optimus," Coln-2 said. Blackstone nodded.

"We will make sure it isn't," Optimus said rising. "We are aware of 200 possible troublemakers and with this group, nearly 250. We will not become Cybertron during the Clampdown but we will be vigilant." He glanced at Fenix who sat grim faced next to Vraz. "Fenix, I would like you to come with me and Semi to discuss what we can do to mitigate the potential for trouble. Blackstone, if you and Coln-2 can come as well. Please come as well, Maddow and Hauser."

They nodded, then followed as Prime and Semi walked to the door and the elevator beyond. A short ride upward to Semi's conference room would he had and a three hour discussion with Springer and Drift called to come as well would transpire.

-0-At a suite in the Hotel Praxus, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet set up the crib, then showed both mechs how to make the berth inside of it. Soft blankets, a liner to protect against the sides, toys and a tiny pillow completed the set up. The three stood over it staring at the sweetness.

"This is very cute, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he stared at the little bed. He had a toy dollie in his servo. He placed it next to the pillow. "Very cute."

Wheeljack grinned. "It is. What's next?"

Ratchet snorted, then walked to the boxes that sat on the berth nearby. Pulling out a pail and two little bags that held bathing and waxing lotions, he turned. "This is a silver pail every infant gets. When they outgrow it, it comes back to the hospital and the baby's name is etched on it. Let's see who had this one," Ratchet said as he looked at the extensive listing of names. He read them including Prowler and Rebel's names, then grinned. "This one will be retired after a while. We're running out of space. Here's how you use it."

Ratchet explained the tub, the lotions and how to use them. He explained how the feeding of the infant would be, how to time yourself to ensure the number of feedings Resolve would need until he was older and how to use bottles as well. They already had feeding tubes, a strange and unsettling addition for both.

"You will need to wash the bedding and all the other things that they use regularly. You might get a washer and dryer. Its easier than going to the laundromat. Because Mars has no molten center core, we have to dress the infants until they get about sub adult and their internal regulators are developed enough to keep them at the proper temps in all conditions. If you don't do this, boys, it will impede him and perhaps damage the baby's immature systems."

They both looked aghast at Ratchet, then each other. "We would never do that," Perceptor said as Wheeljack nodded.

Ratchet chuckled. "You two are so cute. Come on. Let's look at the stuff we picked out for him."

They turned to the boxes nearby and both mechs watched as Ratchet pulled out the tiny clothing that both had picked out plus a pile of things he had gotten and some he had made earlier. "This is a Seeker bag. All of our infants but Orion have had one and they are invaluable. It allows Seekers to keep their babies with them conveniently and you can use it. Hang a peg somewhere in your office, then hang this on it with the baby inside. They will sag into it but it's comforting.

"This," he said pulling out little sweatshirt hoodies, "is what you use every time you go out with him. Put him into one of these. These," Ratchet said pulling out a handful of little things, "are leggings, booties for their feet, mittens for their servos and hats for their helms. I sort of helped you pick out sets so that getting him together will be easier. Match the little stuff to the hoodie. It will help you. When that's done, put him in the bag or wrap him in blankets like these," Ratchet said pulling out a pile of blankets and extra bedding. "Your carry hold is his new home. Regulate the temperature and he will be fine. Check with Ironhide. He is the king of kids."

They both nodded.

"You will have to get him to nap. That shouldn't be hard. Babies sleep. Make a box bed for him at your office. A wooden or metal box, a pillow, some blankets, a dollie … that will do it. Find a good place for it that won't get stepped on or blown up. I put mine on my desk. All in all, you are in good shape. Questions?"

There were. Several dozen.

-0-Prison

They entered their containment, all of those that were sentenced. When the guards walked away, they turned to gather around Traachon including his daughter and son. "What now, Atar?" Denita asked. She had been through one surgery and as soon as this one took in the protoform of her joint, they would do the next which would restore the flexibility back to normal.

"We bide our time. We get out. We go to work and school. We learn how this works, network with others who feel the way we do and then we move. Until I tell you, no one does. Same discipline as we had on Altura 2. No one frags up. This place is more secure and more locked down. If we play our hand too soon, we will end up in here forever. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"There are several hundred of us in our flight. There will be hundreds of others here. I thought I saw Fenix in the courtroom. Vinn and others are here. We cannot assume all of them aren't compromised like Maddow. I will direct this campaign. You will fall in as you have before. That is an order. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they said including Hobbes.

"Then we bide our time. Some of us are already free. The rest of us will be soon enough. Do your time. Then we will leave and regroup," Traachon said. "We will be out soon enough."

-0-Larc

She walked into the habitat with a pensive expression. Someone in the human city was compromised. How, she wasn't still clear but it had raised the alarm in Prime and the others. She crossed the lush grass that surrounded their spiraling habitation. It wound upward into the bright light of the dome, green plants with vivid flowers streaming over the banisters that protected the edges of platforms and balconies all the way upward.

The atmosphere was balmy, the humidity high as the garden of their home grew ever upward in the bright light streaming through the enormous dome that protected them. Trees grew everywhere and in the distance were huge greenhouses and gardens. They grew their own food including plants for decoration and to help with soil development. Larc was by virtue of her knowledge with farming, terraforming and coaxing poor soils and conditions to grow beautiful things, leader of her entire world in their home system.

Farming was their cultural center and those with special skills were highly honored. That Larc was a fierce warrior, that her charisma drew intense loyalty and respect was also to her benefit. That she had more in common with Optimus Prime as an ethical person and wise leader was becoming more apparent to others with every passing day.

She climbed upward until she reached the top. Pausing at the door, she looked around at what they had accomplished in the short time since their rescue. It was breathtaking. Beauty, utility, necessity combined in one. Turning, she entered the habitation.

It was dark everywhere but for the balcony in the back. The one she sought sat at a small table in the sunlight writing by hand in a book. Pausing, Larc pulled out a chair to sit. The individual paused, then grinned. "You look disturbed. What do you want me to do to help you?"

Larc grinned slightly. "We need your skills. There is an impostor in the human settlement. Prime is concerned it is some form of Decepticon facsimile of the original person. I can detect some of its characteristics but I am not in your league."

"You are many things, my dear Larc, all of which have led us to glory but this, I concede is a virtue you do not have. Of course … if you would meditate and work on it, you would be a force to reckon with on that plane of existence. You have told Prime about lucid dreaming, right?"

"You are the Dreamer among us. You tell me if that is wise," Larc asked with a grin. "I defer to your greater holiness."

He put down his pen, then looked at Larc a moment. "I will do whatever you wish and need of me, my friend, both here and on the dream plane."

Larc nodded. "Then please come with me."

They both rose, then walked to the door and outward to the Fortress. It would be the first time that a Dreamer would become known to anyone outside of their species. It would be a testament to the commitment of the Hu-An to their alliances and the worthiness of their allies that this would be so.

-0-Fortress

Optimus Prime sat at the command table going over details of the migration that were necessary and urgent when he glanced up at the doorway. Larc, two big females and one smaller individual were walking toward him through the vast space of the room. The females were known to him but the smaller individual wasn't. It carried the same features and characteristics with noted exceptions. Its hair color was white as snow and it was only about six feet tall, much shorter and less burly as the femmes that surrounded him in a rather protective appearing knot.

They paused by the table as Prime stood. Larc bowed, then the others followed suit. "Lord Optimus, I would like to speak to you in private. I have someone here who is prepared to help you."

"I would be honored," Prime said gesturing toward the conference room nearby.

The group turned, then headed that way as Ironhide caught up to them. "What's up?"

"Larc has someone who can help with Earth 1," Optimus said as the two followed. He gestured for Jazz and Elita to come as well. When all were inside, the door closed.

-0-Hotel Praxus, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet had left going onward toward his own life and the two were alone with all of the stuff that infants needed in a quiet hotel room in Terra. They stood looking at it, then Wheeljack picked up a tiny hat. It was red, had a smiley face on it and was soft to his touch. "This is cute."

"It is," Perceptor said as he held a tiny yellow hoodie sweatshirt with a tiny microscope on it. Ratchet had told them he had it made for them. It was cute. He turned it over. 'Team Resolve' was printed on the back. "Look at this."

Wheeljack did, then grinned. "I guess you and I are part of Team Resolve." He paused a moment, then looked at Perceptor. "They release the names of the team expansion on the news tonight, Percy. Football starts shortly."

"That's nice, Wheeljack," Perceptor said distractedly as he looked at the cute tiny clothing of his son.

Wheeljack grinned, then patted Perceptor. "I'll keep track of it for the two of us."

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he held up a blanket with tiny scientific elements and equipment printed on its soft surface. "This is educational, Wheeljack. See?" He held it up to Wheeljack.

"Another one of Ratchet's innovations," he said with a grin.

Perceptor nodded. "I can see that. He's mad, you know, but good sparked."

Wheeljack chuckled. "That describes most of us."

Perceptor finally grinned.

-0-Conference room

They sat on chairs that were their size, then turned to the bots. Larc began. "When I was in the habitat, I noted that one of them seemed different, like he was something else pretending to be human. I have abilities like all of us. We are telepathic and empathetic. We read energy like you do. It is who we are. But some of us are more skilled and some of us are holy. This is our Dreamer. He is called Tempest. His signature is the air. Hence his name. I cannot explain more than this. There is a philosophy behind him, the words connecting him and their deeper, greater meaning. All utterances have meaning, Prime. All words, thoughts and deeds create. He is our Dreamer." Larc turned to him, then nodded.

Tempest nodded back, then looked at Prime. "I will tell you things no one outside of us will know. I know you are discreet because Larc respects you. I am the Dreamer. I am the one who protects, interprets and guides The People. We are in some ways like your temple priests but not.

"We are able to understand others on multi-dimensional levels. We are able to interpret as well as guide dreams. We can move in the dream world … humans call it lucid dreaming but it is even more for us. I can tell you about this facsimile and help you catch them. But if there is one, there must be others. I can find them if I go among your people. But there is another way. I can access them on the dream plane.

"You are sentient, energy based and open to telepathy. Because of your curious make up, I can enter your dreams and find whomever I choose on the energy level of your dreams. The Decepticons never understood who and what I am, nor what I can do. It is extremely fortunate that they never did because there are no other telepaths that I am aware of beyond the light beings you released at the encampment that are as powerful as the Dreamers in my species.

"I can enter Arachnid's dreams, find her facsimiles and direct you to them. I can also help you capture her. I would be honored to help repay the debt our people owe you in doing this."

"Dreamers never come among those who are not Hu-An. They are precious and protected. They also are male. I have never meet a Dreamer who was female," Larc said glancing at Tempest.

He grinned, then shook his helm. "Not among the Dreamers. There are some with similar skills among the other group but not to the degree we possess as males." He looked at Prime with a bemused expression. "Such are the trials of males among the Hu-An."

Everyone grinned, then Prime nodded. "We have no gender ourselves. But we acknowledge it among others out of courtesy."

"We do not have conflict among ourselves. We value everyone," Tempest said. "I will help you."

"What must you do?" Prime asked.

"I must go there and look around. I will give a blessing to them, to their venture and their hopes. Doing that, I will find the one in question. I will know when I leave who they are and what. I will also put a hook into them, a telepathic link that will help me find Arachnid. When that happens, we can go from there. We will find her and end her reign of terror."

Prime sat back, then nodded. "Thank you, Tempest."

He grinned. "It will be fun."

Larc laughed long and loud. It was a great sound.

-0-TBC September 1, 2014** edited 9-1-14**

NOTES:

ESL speakers, the word for the orn. :D:D:D

deign : to condescend (give in with a pout) reluctantly and with a strong sense of the affront to one's superiority that is involved : stoop "I am only doing this thing that you order me to do because I agree to do it, not because you can order me, a superior being to do it, inferior one." I hate condescension. It sucks.


	155. Chapter 155

The Diego Diaries: Home 2 (dd4 155)

-0-At Earth 1, Mars

Families had been arriving all day long. They had come through the bridge at Diego Garcia having arrived there by jet. They came with their pets and carry-ons, their baggage and all their 'stuff' having been sent ahead the same way. News people stood ten deep on the flight line as the jets landed and disgorged their passengers. Some were on their way to the Embassy and the bridge to Mars while others paused to answer questions, share their joy and excitement and give last moment shout outs.

Children were carried or walked themselves with toys in hand, pets on leashes and several in cages. A consortium team of reporters and photographers were part of the delegation, young men and women that had no families to bring. They would live and film/correspond about what it was like living on another world among aliens no less.

As they chatted nearby, a big bot walked out of the embassy pausing in the warm sunlight to stretch. Everyone stopped to look at him, those going and those staying alike. Smokey for his part didn't do more than glance before turning to walk to the beach. He passed by them nodding as they watched, then headed for the fence that was nearby. Stepping over it, he walked until he disappeared.

Every human looked that direction until Smokey disappeared, then a reporter who was going laughed. "I don't think I will ever get over seeing that."

They chatted a bit longer, then made their goodbyes. They followed a soldier from the N.E.S.T. garrison into the embassy and were gone. It would be another hour before the next group came. The massed media would hurry to the fence, then go down the beach until they found the bots who were there including Smokey. They would be swimming and all of it would end up on film.

-0-At Mars

They came out of the bridge into the one at the Fortress. They gathered in the great room, their environmental gear firmly in place. The animals that were there were in containment cages that were geared to keep them alive. They were picked up by bots who were waiting. All of the humans would board up on a bus, then drive to the settlement. Their gear was already there having been sent ahead and delivered to the apartments where they would live.

Fifty humans, five dogs, three cats, a bunny, 4 ferrets and a bird stared up at the mechs facilitating their arrival. The humans of the film company that had been there for some time filmed the newbies as they stepped down. They were glad and not glad that other humans were here. Given that they had free run themselves, it was natural to feel rivalry with others. Turf would be sorted out on the go.

They followed directions given by Tracks who was managing the transfer. After a moment of fumbling through an explanation of the many channels they had for communications both outside a habitat and in, between themselves and the bots, translations channels and the like, they were ready to go. Two boxes sat nearby and they were expected to enter. The humans did and when they were all aboard, Tracks picked one up. Warpath got the other one. They turned and began to leave the room to take the elevator upward. As they did the humans found the channels to speak to both mechs. When the elevator door finally opened, they stared around themselves. They were in the rec room, known to them through assiduous study of the many films and episodes of the city.

:May I ask your name?: a female human asked looking up at the red face of Warpath.

He looked down, then nodded. "I'm Warpath."

"I'm Colleen Waitely. I'm an astronomer. My husband," she said nodding to a young man with a nice face and eager aura, "is Jonathan. He's going to be the teacher for the students in our colony. These three are our children. This is Coco. She's 12. This is Lily who is 9 and Mel who is 8."

Warpath looked at the children who looked up at him, then nodded. "Hi."

He was buried with questions.

The bus was waiting with a few people from Earth 1 on board to assist the newest arrivals. Jack Morrison who headed security for the habitat stood in the doorway helping everyone on board. Warpath transformed into a heavy duty truck, then a box with the rest of their belongings was placed in the bed. He pulled out and the bus followed. It would be a long drive to Earth 1 past many fascinating things along the way. They would do it on the eight lane highway through traffic both sentient and not.

-0-Inside the bus

The big vehicle on loan from Autobot City Tour Company was a perfect vehicle to see things that would big and small on the way to their new home. Jack Morrison and Raymond Terry would give a running commentary and answer questions along the way. There would be 30 infants at the colony since the agreement among those who contributed to its development from all over the world insisted that 10% of the population be children. Given that the language of science was English, nearly everyone spoke that along with their own native languages, making the experience multicultural, something that Prime insisted upon. His objections were the hardest to overcome.

No preference was to be given to those who were wealthy, privileged and the unspoken: high caste in their societies. This was to be an egalitarian venture with a mix of social strata allowing humans to grow along with the bots.

No one who was unable to understand boundaries and limitations, who would for the 'sake of science' transgress against them would be allowed.

Anyone who could not understand the fragility of life on this, a planet without the slightest possible attributes for them to live safely outside the strict guidelines expected was going to be allowed to stay. Recklessness was enough to get you sent home.

Anyone who didn't understand no meant no and that the Temple was completely off limits unless it was permitted otherwise needn't bother to even come.

No one was allowed to try to analyze equipment or substances that the bots used in an effort to hijack tech that was not personally allowed by the Office of the Primes. No transgressions of the Tyrest Treaties. Ever.

No one living in the colony no matter their species was to be a subject for study by anyone for any reason. If one wanted to talk to someone and make friends, that was encouraged. To make a civilian or anyone else a study case, no. No. Nonono. Never.

Anyone who was asked to leave had to go. Period. Reasons would be supplied for cause but there would be no appeal of the decision. Period.

Everyone had been notified, the list was posted throughout the habitat on community bulletin boards so there would be no 'mistakes'. Everyone on the bus to their new home knew, even the children. As they drove from Fortress Highway onto Temple, the tour began.

"As you can see, this is the first city, Autobot City. It is called The City by the locals and if they say that, they are talking about this one and not the other twenty plus cities around the colony. This is the Temple of Primus and the Temple Precinct, a huge, huge enclosure that has a number of holy relics, remembrances and other things that I can only guess. If you go there, you get expelled. Trust will get you inside. The N.E.S.T. soldiers have it. We will earn it by being trustworthy.

"That is the Southside Shopping Center, added last year. There are a number of them around The City and every city in the colony has their shopping districts and centers."

"They do a lot of decoration of their buildings," Colleen said as her daughter sat in her lap watching raptly out of the window. "Lots of beautiful glyphs and images."

"They don't do anything that isn't beautiful in design and function," Jack said with a nod. "You should see their museums and libraries. This is the road to our habitat. It is about 12 miles from any of the settlements of the colony. We wanted 50 miles but Prime balked. He said he wasn't prepared to defend that far out."

"He has to be right. That would mean we would be more difficult to defend," Jarrod Wilkerson said. He was a botanist who would run a huge project here and hoped to meet the Hu-An about it. He was here with his wife, Hildie who was four months pregnant. Hildie was a funny lady who was a plant geneticist and a partner in her husband's project.

"Probably," Jack said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Its a done deal. We're coming up on a number of things. On the left is the Mausoleum of Autobot City where they bury their dead. On the right, you see the first of the Metro Districts which are made up of four sentient city-sized ships. This district also is home to an infant version of themselves, a mech called Swan."

They shifted their attention to that side of the bus but they didn't see Swan. He was running around in the valles with Uncle Xantium and the dinobots. The Basilica came into view and they watched it as they passed, the soaring beauty of the building with its statues to unknown individuals conversation stopping. Onward they rolled over the flat plane, bumping over a dirt road that would be turned into a four lane paved highway eventually. Right now, it was down a bit on the priority list in the City Engineer Master Plan for Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars.

Oohs and aahs, excited commentary and great questions filled the moments before they began to climb the hill that would lead downward into the crater where Earth 1 was waiting. When they reached the top, the bus halted to allow the passengers to look. It was breathtaking.

"That is huge," Colleen said in awe. "It doesn't look that big on TV."

"We can live in apartments of our own, our own personalized homes because the bots are great," Jack said with heartfelt emotion. "They went out of the way to make it good. There are amenities galore. We have a pool, game rooms, stores in place where you can go get the things you need including things to cook for dinner, a medical facility, labs like you never saw before, a real genuine school and a theater. There is more but I'll let you find them yourself. We even have a broadcast studio. We intend to network with the Earth as well. Right now, lets go home."

The bus continued down the hill heading for the massive installation known as Earth 1.

Getting ready to come as well, Larc and Tempest boarded a bot who would take them there. Another one would carry three more females who would be the security escort for the Dreamer.

-0-Lim-lee at IntraComm, Studio 6

She went over the news with the editor and walked to her booth. She sat and waited for the countdown. When the light changed to green she began. "Good evening, Autobot City and everywhere else. Welcome to the Hourly News. I am your newscaster, Lim-Lee. We have a lot of information for you today including the occupants of Earth 1, the human settlement arriving during the orn. We have more information for our new arrivals about what you are entitled to and where you can go to get questions answered, news on the schools and the announcements of the Autobot City Adult Football League expansion with the addition of six more teams to the line up for the fall season. First, lets discuss our newest settlement, Earth 1," she began.

Ratchet who was cleaning up dinner dishes and dropping things down the refuge chute paused. **"HOORAY! FOOTBALL!** Who do you suppose Iacon will have to trounce this year?"

"In your dreams, Ratchet," Ironhide said before a towel thrown by Ratchet wrapped around his face.

"Today, the Committee regulating the Adult Football League announced the new teams for the league expansion. For those new to the colony, there are two formats of football played here. There is the Infant Football League which will start October 1st and the adult league which comprises as of now Praxus, Iacon, Vos, Polyhex, Altihex and Kaon. The president of the league committee, former head coach of the University of Iacon football team, Password announced that Simfur, Stanix, Tarn, Uraya, Capital City and Tyger Pax would represent the six teams of the expansion. We're going out to the Municipal Stadium to the league headquarters for more information."

(Cut to the stadium with Password and Jacx)

"We are here with Password, chairman of the league committee to ask about the expansions. What led you to choose the six cities that you did, Password?"

"We tried to get a representative selection of cities from around Cybertron so that we could have teams that could be supported by as many as possible. We have already gotten a very long list of mechs and a few femmes that want to play. Team rosters are being devised. Several players from last season have requested to remain on their teams. The entire Kaon team will be coming back again together."

"What will their colors and names be or is that settled yet?" Jacx asked.

"Yes. As you know each team has colors and a name that identifies them. Right now, we are still finalizing them. We are drawing on identities from Cybertron and will have them ready by the end of the week."

"Then they aren't ready yet?" Jacx asked with surprise.

"No. Half of our committee are soldiers and were in the reclamation. We have to finalize with a vote all the remaining items when they are able to attend the meeting. We will have that ready for release by the weekend."

"What is the schedule of games going to be like? We do have three stadiums now with the opening of the third stadium near Iacon," Jacx asked.

"We are going to have three games played on game day which will be, catastrophe willing, every decaorn and a half. That will be the plan pending any disruptions. Six teams will play each game orn. We will be able to extend our season by three fold. I personally can't wait," Password said with a chuckle.

"You and me both," Jacx said as he turned to the camera. "Back to you, Lim-lee."

(Cut to Lim-Lee)

"Thank you, Jacx. We will post the schedule of games for the season on the Community Bulletin Board as soon as possible. In other news, we have an update from the School District after this short list of messages from the Bureau of Refugees."

A list of messages from families that might be related scrolled past slowly as Ratchet sat down on his chair. Infants were playing in the next room, their happy voices balm to the two tired bots. "I could get used to this," Ratchet said just as a message light on the monitor flashed. He took the remote control, opened it, then rose. "Gotta motor." He turned, then walked out the door.

Ironhide read the message, then grinned. Opening his address book, he composed a message of his own and sent it. Settling back, he considered the number of individuals who were now heading for the hospital at Metroplex.

/... heh-heh-heh … its not every orn that the colony gets a tiny microscope …/ Ironhide grinned, then settled in for the evening. There were two cowboy movies and one soldier movie coming up on the teevee. Life was good.

-0-TBC September 1, 2014


	156. Chapter 156

The Diego Diaries: Home 3 (dd4 156)

-0-Elder, Femme and Infant Hospital, Metroplex Administrative District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked down the hall, then entered the room where the separation would begin. Pausing to look around, he spread his arms wide, putting his most dazzling smile on his face. **"I'M HERE!"**

The amount of crap that received was what he expected. "Slaggers," Ratchet said as he walked to the monitors to gauge the progress. "We are coming fast, Percy. Lucky you."

Perceptor who sat on the warmed chair reserved for separations nodded. "I hope so. This is very uncomfortable."

"It's supposed to be. Nothing worth having comes easily," Ratchet said as he watched Gypsy and her team work to make a calm restful atmosphere while gathering the tools and gear together. He grinned. "There are a lot of mechs and femmes outside waiting. You have fans."

Perceptor looked at Ratchet around a pain. "I do?" he asked.

"Sure," Ratchet replied. He walked to the table where the tiny protoform was lying and peeked into the nest of blankets that held it in its box. "Oh my. That is the cutest infant protoform!"

"It is isn't it," Wheeljack said as he sat beside Perceptor holding his servo anxiously. "He insisted."

"Good thing," Ratchet said. "Your finials, 'Jack, are a delight."

Wheeljack grinned. "Perceptor insisted."

"To great acclaim I think," Ratchet said with a grin of his own. He glanced at the monitors, then Gypsy. "He's about to pop."

She nodded as she slipped on the warmed faintly glowing gloves. "Perceptor, if you would come over here and lie back. Try and relax while you do and I will check to see if we are ready," Gypsy said as she watched Perceptor stand rather unsteadily for a moment. When he was stable, he turned to walk to the berth where he stretched back, an anxious Wheeljack by his side.

Ratchet moved to a good vantage point to watch as Gypsy read data, checked this and that, then opened his spark chamber. It glowed with the usual gloriously silver light. Inside, a spark was cavorting with fantastic levels of joy as the changes began to overtake it to leave. He watched as Gypsy lured it out, the infant spark uncertain at first. Then it fairly leaped into Gypsy's servos, attaching itself immediately. It was instructive the bellow that Perceptor made and the faintness that overtook Wheeljack for a moment.

"You alright, 'Jack?" Ratchet asked, moving slightly to catch him should he fall ala Optimus 'The Messiah of His People' Prime.

"I'm alright, Ratchet," he said faintly as he watched Gypsy walk to the table where the tiny protoform was now held by her team getting it ready to breathe with life. For a moment, the room was as still as it was possible to be, then a wooshing sound resonated along with a tiny petulant cry.

It was as if a dam broke and the water of emotions held back flowed forward uncontrollably. Wheeljack looked at the baby, then Perceptor, then burst into tears of relief. Perceptor tried to sit up and managed with Ratchet's help. He patted Wheeljack. "It's alright, Wheeljack. See? I'm fine."

"I know. It was just a lot, Perceptor," Wheeljack said as he embraced Perceptor. They held each other a moment, then looked at the table where a baby was being wrapped in a blanket. Tiny finials shown bright lights, flashing with emotion as the femmes took him to be checked for a baseline and infirmities. He would have none of it of course. "He's so cute, Perceptor. Look at him. He's a handsome little thing."

"Why wouldn't he be, Wheeljack. Look who is his atar?" Perceptor said.

Wheeljack paused. "That's right. We're genitors now. We have a son, Percy. Think about it. You and me, genitors," Wheeljack said as it finally sunk in.

"He's damned fine too," Ratchet said grinning down at a little Perceptor with Wheeljack's finials laying on a weight tray squalling. "Nice vocal capacity too I think."

"He misses you, Perceptor," Wheeljack said. "He needs to be with you."

Ratchet looked at Gypsy, then grinned. "He's probably right. What about Wheeljack giving Resolve to his ada."

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet like he had grown two helms, then hesitantly came forward. Gypsy wrapped the fussy baby in a blanket, then held him out to his atar. 'Jack took it awkwardly, then looked at the cutest face he would ever see, one who settled a little as he looked at 'Jack with the most vivid blue optics and slightly yellow finials. Wheeljack turned, then walked to Perceptor. "Here."

Perceptor looked at Wheeljack like he was mad, then took Resolve into his arms as best he could. Resolve stopped fussing to stare at his ada. It was silent a moment, then Perceptor looked at Wheeljack. "He's very handsome like you. I wish my atar could see him. My ada too. They would have loved him. They despaired of me ever being bonded. They wanted grandchildren so much."

"They all do, Percy. Somehow, I think they know wherever they are," Wheeljack said as he watched the infants finials correct from yellowish to light blue.

Perceptor nodded. "I think so too. Your family as well, Wheeljack."

It was as it often was at moments like this, the terrible finality of the past intruding but Ratchet knew that movement meant life so he stepped forward. "I don't know, Wheeljack. I think he's handsomer than you."

Laughter broke the moment as Gypsy went through the process of discharge. "You will be fine, Perceptor after three orns of rest. I would caution against going back too soon. I would think you and Wheeljack would stay home to learn how to care for this infant. Home Health Care has been notified and will send infant experts to see you tomorrow and for the next few orns. When they are satisfied that you are doing well, all three of you, they will then be on call. You **are** in the infant group that meets in the rec room at the Fortress every morning. Right?"

They glanced at each other, then her. "Uh, no. We'll look into it."

"Good. Moral support for new genitors is helpful. So is Ironhide. Make sure you see him about the little things like holding him and working with him to keep him clean and dressed for the weather. I am on call too and so is my team. We are very happy for both of you," she said with her beautiful smile. The team members nodded as well.

"Thank you, Gypsy," Wheeljack said as Perceptor stood up slowly. He paused a moment, then glanced at Wheeljack. "I think we can go now."

Wheeljack nodded, then slipped a servo through Perceptor's arm. They turned to the door, then began to walk slowly, Ratchet following. "I'll make sure they get there, Gypsy. Thank you. All of you," Ratchet said. "I think these two set a speed record."

"I think they did too," Gypsy said with a grin.

The door opened and hurrahs filled the air as they stepped out into the hallway. Bots from everywhere were there waiting including Prowl and Prime. It was a long slow progress through the crowd as they made their way toward the door. By the time they reached Prowl and Prime, they were recovering their pep. Prowl looked at the baby, then smiled at the pair. "That is a fantastic little infant, Perceptor. How cute," he said.

Prime grinned, then took the infant as Perceptor held him out. Perceptor looked at him. "I want him to feel the Matrix, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, then looked at the baby. Resolve looked back, staring up in that unfocused but intense way that newborns have. "What a beautiful baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Perceptor replied. "He's small."

"They are," Optimus replied. "You will get used to it and they grow pretty fast. Right now, he needs you for everything."

"We know," Perceptor said as he glanced at Ratchet. "Ratchet has been most helpful."

"Loser? I imagine he is ... Fertile Myrtle," Prowl said with a grin.

"There you go again. Jealously makes you fat," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"You do know that we can't get fat, Loser," Prowl said taking the infant back. "This one is mine too. They're all mine." Slag broke out among the huddled masses over that one but he ignored it. All the sparklings were his. This one was just a loaner too.

"Unhand that sparkling. I have to get these two back to Terra," Ratchet said.

Prowl relinquished the infant reluctantly, then watched as the three continued onward. Good wishes were wished and returned as the two most unlikely genitors walked out with the swinging doctor to go home again.

"What a cute infant," Prowl said with a grin.

Optimus nodded. "This is getting to the a great place to live."

Prowl grinned. "You're just coming to that conclusion now?" he asked.

"I'm slow," Optimus said as they began to move with the mass of bots who would go out and celebrate. Optimus and Prowl would go home.

-0-On a subway to Terra

Perceptor sat on a bench in the subway train as it rolled smoothly toward the hub at Terra that was a transfer station to everywhere else. Wheeljack stood next to him holding onto an overhead strap. Ratchet leaned against the wall of the train as it hustled along. It was filled with youngling mechs who got on at the Metro Station next to the Mall of Metroplex. "How do you feel, Percy?" Ratchet asked.

"Tired. Worried," Perceptor said. "This is very new. I have been doing research but still ... he is going to need skills I don't possess at the moment."

"None of us do, Percy," Ratchet replied. "You will learn and then be a resource to others. You might even want more infants. I know it doesn't sound like it now but you might."

It was silent a moment. Perceptor looked at Ratchet. "I don't see it."

Ratchet laughed. "Give it time."

They came to their station, then all three stepped off heading for the stairs. It was slow going but they made it to the street. It was late so the crowds had lessened but there were still bots on the streets. They walked through the square of Terra, itself lit up with lights as a small group of Night Watchmen stood nearby talking to a young couple and their older companions. They crossed at the intersection nearby, then walked down the street toward the huge hotel nearby. A short ride upward led to the door of their suite.

"Time to kick back," Ratchet said as Wheeljack opened the door. Inside they went, pausing in the living room as Ratchet shut the door. He turned to look at them, then grinned. "You two look like you haven't got a clue. Did you read the books I suggested?"

"We did. Its just that having one and reading about one are two different experiences," Perceptor said.

"Here," Ratchet said taking the baby. "Let me show you a good routine for the evening. Remember, this is suggested, not hard and fast. You will find your own routine. Right now, let me do this." He turned, then walked to the baby's room to fetch a few things. When he came out Wheeljack blinked. "Where is he?"

"In my hold. I'll show you in a moment." Ratchet put down the little silver tub, the bags of lotions and soap, then turned. "First, warm water." He turned, then filled the little basin as the two came closer to watch. Sitting the pail down, he grinned. "Check the temperature. Its perfect." They both tested the water with their fingers. "Now we put him in."

Ratchet pulled the baby out of his hold, removing him from a nest of soft blankets. "See? Leave a nice soft pad of blankets in your hold." He peeled the blankets back and all three stared at the infant who stared back at them. "Cutie. Let's take a bath," Ratchet said as he picked the infant up. Lowering him into the water, watching as the infant clouded up, then relaxed slightly, Ratchet grinned. "He will get to like this." Ratchet washed the infant, then took a towel from the stack on the table. He patted the infant, showed the use of the lotions and waxes, then handed the sleepy baby to Wheeljack.

He took the baby awkwardly, then grinned. "He's sleepy."

"He's a breem old. I'd be tired too," Ratchet said. "Come on. Let's put him down." Ratchet walked to the baby's room, then came back out carrying the little crib. "Let's put it next to your berth. That will make it easier to get to him when he needs you."

"He will need us at night," Perceptor said. "Every two joors, correct?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "You can take turns or maybe you can do it tonight, 'Jack. Let Perceptor rest."

"I can help you, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he watched Ratchet put the infant into the crib, then cover him with soft blankets.

"You already have, Percy," Wheeljack said as he squeezed Perceptor's arm.

Ratchet grinned at both. "I will come by in the morning to check. If you need me, call me. I am on call. So is Gypsy and her team. Don't think you're bothering us. We will come."

They both nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. For everything," Perceptor said.

"It's what I do, boys," Ratchet said.

They talked a moment, then Ratchet excused himself and left.

Perceptor and Wheeljack stood together looking at the baby who was sleeping deeply in a nest of softness and comfort. "He's small, Wheeljack."

"He is," 'Jack said. "He's going to be a great infant. We can help him in school and let him do things."

"We can. I would think he will be a very neat infant. He can help in the lab and we can show him how the libraries work," Perceptor said.

Wheeljack laughed. "I was thinking about football."

Perceptor stared at the infant, then looked at Wheeljack. "He's much too small for football, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack grinned, then squeezed Wheeljack's shoulders. "Don't ever change, Perceptor."

They stood staring at the baby for a long time.

-0-TBC September 3, 2014 **edited 9-4-14**

NOTES:

Welcome, reader from Trinidad and Tobago. **ISN'T THAT GREAT!?** Hungary, Sweden, UK, Oz and China, cha cha cha! This is the best part for me, knowing that people around the world are entertained. **HUGS TO THE WORLD!** You are all my heroes. Seriously.


	157. Chapter 157

The Diego Diaries: We pause for this message ... (dd4 157)

-0-On an ice patch at the north pole of Mars later that morning

Optimus Prime stood on an ice field on the north of the planet, one that would titilate scientists on Earth out the wazoo. They had flown up to the north pole to find ice and snow, something that Ratchet had insisted they needed for this task. A crew lead by Jazz from IntraComm stood nearby setting up to film. It had been explained to him over breakfast.

"We are going to set up a youtube channel to make short films and special interest stuff to make us more accessible. You know, relateable," Ratchet had explained. "We thought that the first one should be the ALS ice bucket challenge."

"We? Do you have a micro mini-con in your subspace?" Prowl said with a smirk as he helped his son to eat breakfast. The Pit Stop was busy but everyone in the family was there. "I find that I, Prowl of Praxus is imminently relatable."

"Are. Or maybe am."

"Is. Probably. And even if it isn't, it is because I outrank you. Loser."

Ahem." Optimus Prime grinned at both as they leaned back, gimlet optics flashing. "As I was saying ..." Ratchet began again. Everyone stared at Ratchet, then searched the internet. Prime nodded. "I can see the decency of the gesture but you do not think it would undermine myself as a Prime?"

"Here's the plan," Ratchet said with a grin. He explained it, everyone thought a moment, then grinned. "I knew you would see it my way."

Hence, on an ice patch at the north pole of Mars ...

"We're ready, Prime," Jazz called out. He was 'director' and producer along with Blaster of their new venture, youtube dot com slash Autobot_Nation.

Optimus Prime nodded, then straightened to begin. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the Prime of Cybertron and leader of Autobot Nation. It was brought to my attention that there is a terrible illness among humans that currently has no cure. I was made aware of the fundraising effort by large numbers of humans that involves ice water and a willing victim. After a lot of discussion, two things were agreed upon. One, the dignity of my office prevents my personal participation. Secondly, the ALS effort is incredibly worthy. Therefore after intense consultation by the Senior Autobots and scientists on my staff, we have come to a compromise. I am going to participate in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, calling on all of you on Earth with a good heart and goodwill for your fellow man as well to donate to the fundraising efforts on the behalf of every Cybertronian on Mars. We stand with you in this, the fight for the cure to ALS. Thank you."

The camera paused. Prime stepped to one side as Prowl stood Miracle on his spot. Orion and Praxus walked beside him, both gathering together with Miracle who stood grinning at everyone, especially Jazz. "You have to stand here and look at Uncle Jazz. Just stare at him no matter what and smile," Prowl said with a smirk.

Ratchet who was standing nearby with cards in his servos smirked back. "This is going to be genius. We are going to win the internets."

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"Ready," Ratchet said.

Prowl walked to where Optimus stood with Jazz. "Begin, maestro. I need a laugh."

Ratchet chuckled, then waited as Jazz zeroed in on the infants. They looked up at him, then Jazz, Prime and Prowl. "That way, infants. Look at the whiner and the messiah of our people."

"Go, Ratchet, at your discretion," Jazz said with a chuckle as he watched the viewfinder in his servos.

A placard appeared over Orion's helm held by a red servo on a white arm. "I am Orion. I am here to do this for Ironhide, Master of the Autobot Armed Forces, my dad."

It disappeared, then another appeared over the head of Praxus. "I am Praxus. I am here to do this for Ratchet, CMO of Mars, my other dad. He is the genius who thought this up."

It disappeared accompanied by snorts, laughter and gagging sounds. Another appeared over Miracle. "I am Miracle. I am here to do this for my dad, Optimus Prime and my ada, the whiner also known as Prowl."

"What?" could be heard off screen. Then shushing sounds.

The placard disappeared to be replaced by a bigger one held over all the infant's helms. "Autobot Nation stands with Earth in the fight against ALS, Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. We stand with Earth and challenge people of goodwill to join in the fight to find a cure for this and all other diseases. Thank you."

The placard disappeared. Then a handful of ice cubes dropped by the same servo fell onto the helms of all three. Handfuls more fell as the infants looked up with delight. They bent down to pick them up, popping them into their mouths as they showed each other what they found. Then a placard was back. "Water can't exist on Mar's surface so we came to the North Pole for this water frozen into ice. Ice cubes without the water. Its as close as we can get. Stand tall against ALS, Earth. We are with you. Until all are one. -Autobot Nation"

The camera watched the infants laugh, eat ice cubes and grin. Then it faded. For a moment, they stood watching the infants play, then Optimus looked at Ratchet who was picking up his signs. "That was wonderful."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm a doctor. I'm an ada. Until all are one, Optimus."

Optimus nodded along with Prowl and Jazz. "Never truer words spoken." Then he made a snowball and lobbed it at Miracle. It would hit him gently in the face.

To his nearly hysterical delight.

-0-TBC September 3, 2014 **edited September 3, 2014**

NOTES: I am going to be 'making' youtube videos for their channel, youtube dot com slash Autobot underscore Nation. They will be supplemental to the story and give an insight to moments in the day. Some will be topical, some will be family, some will be newsworthy. :D I hate that this website doesn't allow me to put the youtube channel in as a regular address. It won't allow it. These will help me tell stuff that doesn't fit in the story at the time. :D:D:D

ELS word: Placards: Large cards held up to tell something.


	158. Chapter 158

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 158)

-0-Later that morning

Ratchet walked to the apartment through the mid morning throngs. They had gone to the North Pole on a shuttle to make the tiny film that would be the first uploaded to the new youtube channel. He had a dozen or more ideas at the moment that needed filmed, something he would discuss with Blaster and Jazz. Right now, he had a hold filled with infants and a morning free until mid afternoon. There were sparklings to play with, a Seeker to help with a story for his class and a dog that needed petting. His schedule was full.

-0-At the crater, now home for Earth 1

They stood on the lip of the big indentation staring down into the massive crater that would be the home base of the permanent settlement for humans on Mars. They had been driven here, then stepped out to reconnoiter what the humans had and how it was going to be for them.

:This is a massive habitat. I am very impressed with the Cybertronians. They are master builders: Tempest said as he stood in a group of big femmes, all of them there to protect him. He was their Dreamer. He interpreted their visions and dreams, gave advice and was consulted on everything of consequence that transpired. He read the oracles, kept the record of their journey and officiated at important events in their culture. He was born to be a Dreamer since they were extraordinary telepaths with empathetic abilities and talents. They could also foretell what might come, helping those who sought their advice find the path that would be the best for their lives from the many possible futures that might be open before them. He was a scholar and thus, a teacher. He was the most highly respected individual in their group which spoke to his character. All of them were highly respected among their own.

:We will wait while you seek: Larc said.

Tempest nodded. :There is one among them that is different. He is different in a subtle manner. It is as if he is held hostage … held in invisible bondage. I don't know what will happen to him if such was lifted but I know he is not the same as the others. I feel the one … Arachnid very strongly:

:She won't feel you will she?: a burly young female asked as she looked down at him anxiously.

Tempest grinned slightly. :No. Let us go: With that, he stepped onward walking across the crest of the hill top following the road as it wound down into the crater below. There was a lot of activity at the habitat but they paused to greet the newcomers. Those who were Cybertronian knew the Hu-An, though Tempest was a new sight. He had never been seen before now. After exchanging chat, the little party turned toward the big airlock and a meet up with the humans inside. Tempest would venture there in the midst of the big women escorting him.

-0-Inside

A child stood by the window looking at the edges of the crater all around the habitat. When she saw the aliens coming up the road, she turned and ran for her parents. "Dad! Someone is coming!"

Anthony Halderson pausing from unpacking a box filled with planters to be placed along the windows in the rec room looked at his daughter. "Who is it?"

"They look like cows," she said.

Anthony 'Tony' Halderson jolted. "The Hu-An are coming." He turned, then called to others standing nearby. "There are Hu-An coming to the hatch."

A group of them walked to the window, then saw the group of aliens walking outside. They looked organic and were but they didn't need lungs to breathe although they possessed them. They wore coats over their usual clothing because it would seem even the Hu-An got cold sometimes. They entered the airlock and closed it waiting for the lock room to match the habitat inside. When it did, the hatch released and the door opened.

By this time, the leadership of the colony had been told and had arrived with most of the others following if they could. A group was gathered when Larc and her party stepped inside. The Hu-An turned, then paused. Both sides studied the other, then Larc nodded her head politely. "I am Larc of the Hu-An. I bid you greetings."

Brandon Clark stepped forward, then bowed himself. "I am Brandon Clark. We have met. These are our pioneers … those who have come to help establish a permanent colony here on Mars for our people. We are very honored to have you come today."

Larc stared at him, then nodded. She turned to Tempest who was standing calmly, yet focused with the intensity that he could bring to bear. "My party includes our guide. This is Tempest."

They looked at Tempest, a much smaller form than big females, his white hair and blue eyes different as well. He looked at them with a slight grin. "I am Tempest. I am here to bless your habitat. It is our way."

Brandon Clark nodded, then glanced around. "Of course. We are honored to have you do so, sir."

Tempest grinned, then looked at the others. There were humans of all kind and colors, sizes, shapes and genders. They looked at him with intense interest, curiosity and happiness. Their auras reflected that. Their feelings were intense so the energy they transmitted, the energy they burned from their food fuel and emotional status leeched brightly out of them. Brandon Clark was guarded and harder to gauge. His aura was darker and shadowed. Someone else was in it with him. He considered that shadow might feel his presence too but after a moment discounted it. He looked at Brandon Clark. "I will say a blessing. If you permit me to walk through your buildings, I will seal them against harm."

Brandon Clark nodded. "We would be honored."

Tempest stepped forward and the crowd parted. Even the children stepped back. He stood a moment composing himself, then began a prayer that would do what he said. He spoke it aloud, very softly, saying the words to a poem that asked the spirit of the universe to bless and protect those who lived here. He said it in his own language which was rhythmical and low in timber. Moving through the group, pausing beside a dog, he continued even as he swept the group and everywhere else for any hint of danger or unusual composition of spirit.

Larc and her companions followed him, pausing with him, moving with him as they continued onward. It was a huge habitat filled with rooms, labs, a school, a play area and living quarters. It went down two stories underneath the ground to hold storage rooms for each family and individual along with their supplies and other necessary items. It was designed for maximum light, allowing panoramic views of the outdoors through the 20 foot high windows that lined the walls all the way around.

Tempest paused in doorways, bowing slightly from time to time, then continued onward heading around the big facility until they were at last back at the starting place. The humans followed, most of them taking pictures (they didn't ask and weren't told that it was rude to do this in a blessing ceremony) and videos (equally taboo) as they watched the big aliens do them a solid. The Hu-An being long space going historically, didn't hold a grudge. The humans didn't know and they weren't being insulting because of their ignorance. They would tell Lennox and he would inform the humans. He would also convey their lack of offense about it which would not only help the humans with their first gaff but make it clear that these were aliens and their ways were not human ways.

It never hurt to know that there were three species and three different ways of doing things on this world.

Tempest paused, then stood silently, his arms by his side, his eyes closed. Everyone stood waiting for him, all of them including the children. When it seemed like the silence wasn't going to be bearable, Tempest turned to the humans. "Thank you for the opportunity to come here and do this for you. It is our way with strangers."

"Thank you for coming. We are very honored by what you did and extend an open invitation to come whenever you wish. We would be very happy to host you here," Brandon Clark said.

Tempest nodded, then bowed. He turned to walk to the hatch door. The others with him bowed, then turned to go as well. The humans watched them leave, watched the hatch close, then turned to each other to babble in excitement at the moment. It was awesome.

-0-Outside, walking up the hill to their ride

:What do you make of this, Tempest?: Larc asked.

:There are no others with energetic disarray, Larc. Only the one. I detected the presence of someone else in his aura. I don't know if they have deep contact with this one. He is held in thrall by this Arachnid and obeys her commands. I believe that if she told him he was no longer useful and to step closer so she could eviscerate him, he would without a qualm. Its very odd:

:The link to his psyche?: Larc asked as they reached their ride.

:I set it when we were silent at the end. He has no idea but I have access to all of his. This Arachnid has a number of individuals already. We must speak to Prime. She has a list and the soldiers are on it: Tempest said with a grim expression on his face.

They entered the vehicle and rode back to the City where they would sit with Prime, Ironhide, Paragon, Prowl, Elita and Jazz for several hours discussing the problem and the four possibilities that Tempest foresaw as futures leading toward resolutions of their problem, some potentially good, some not so much.

-0-University of the Primal Colony of Mars

The trucks rumbled from the University in the Mare Tranquilitatus toward the highways that lead to a tower in Kalis. The University was relocating to free up the tower for the Youngling Day School and the upper levels where science was done that didn't go boom. It would take four orns to make the changeover but that was okay. Most of the new students would have to be assessed, then given remedial help if necessary. The others didn't mind the time off.

Smokey was among them.

It was a very busy building in a very busy colony as the workers, student volunteers, Home Guardsmen, teachers and administrators broke down the building's contents to be moved. It would be for the last time.

-0-Elsewhere

**"ADA!"**

"What?"

**"I COMED TO THERE. NO ONE WAS MY SHE! I COMED THERE!"**

Ratchet looked down at Orion who was exceling at everything except clarity. He sorted through the odd ball dictionary that he had begun to build on his son, then grinned. "Find someone. Go take a nap. Clean your room. Read a book."

Orion looked at him a moment, then smiled brilliantly. **"OKAY!"** He turned and diddy-bopped back into his room.

"You're a wonder, Spud," Ratchet said as he turned back to Hero and held out his cup.

"Here's more tea, Ada! Isn't this fun!?" she asked.

"I'm having a great time," Ratchet said with a grin as he sat on the floor in Hero's room 'drinking tea' and eating cookies.

-0-Elsewhere

"He's crying, Wheeljack."

"I know, Percy. Let me see what he needs." (Walk, walk, pause) "Are you hungry?" Pause. "He can't talk at this age. Its stupid to ask." (Turns to look at his bond who is standing anxiously behind him) "I'm getting stupid, Perceptor."

"No. Just anxious," Perceptor said as he stood nervously.

"I'll pick him up. Let's go back out there and sit on the couch. Then we can troubleshoot the problem scientifically."

Wheeljack picked up the baby in his bundle of blankets. Resolve stopped crying. "Look, Perceptor. He wants to be held." Resolve began to cry again. "I spoke too soon." He turned, then walked to the living room where both sat down on the couch.

"Feed him, 'Jack."

"Why don't you, Percy?"

"You have him. Not me."

"Oh." (Fumbles with apparatus, then holds it out.)

"You have to give it to him. He's still small, 'Jack."

"Oh." (Holds feeding tube closer. Nothing.)

"Put it in his mouth."

"Perceptor, I don't know what to do."

"Try it. I've seen Ironhide and Ratchet do this." (Nods encouragement at petrified bond)

(Petrified bond looks at him, then baby) "Oh." (Slips tube into infant's mouth gently. Infant looked at him with a **WFT**? expression, then begins to suck. Relaxes into atar's arms) "He was hungry." (Says words with a sickening sense of relief)

"He is." (Pause) "You do know that what goes in must come out," Perceptor said as he watched his son's adorable finials blink from yellowish to bright blue.

Pause.

"Oh."

-0-TBC September 3, 2014 **edited 9-4-14**


	159. Chapter 159

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 159)

-0-At the Ops Center, Fortress, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together in the conference room, all of the senior Autobots together. Tempest sat with them along with Larc. He was explaining what he had divined. "There is another in the aura of Clark. I believe it is here controlling him from afar. He is interesting as a personality. There is a real person there but rather like curtains on a house, designed to look fine but hide what is inside. I believe that if she called him to come to her, telling him that she was going to kill him because he had no more use, he would come passively and submit."

"That is normal behavior for a facsimile," Rainmaker said. "They are totally wired into their control. That is what he would do if Arachnid was here and wanted him dead. I've seen it before."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet looked at Rainmaker. "What are they? Do they have a spark of their own or are they merely … machines?"

Rainmaker thought a moment, then glanced at Tempest. "What do you think? I am unclear myself."

"I detect the original person inside. But they are overlaid by her, this control. I am not sure if she is removed if he would ever understand that he isn't who he says he is and that he isn't operating autonomously. He would think he is synonymous with the original Clark with exceptions. I think some of what he would remember would be gone, mostly having to do with her. I think he would be Brandon Clark plain and simple, though he isn't really."

"That would pose a dilemma," Ratchet said sitting back. "If we get her and the control influence is gone, he would become Brandon Clark, autonomous soul. It would be unethical to harm him or to hold him responsible. I am not even sure that he would even know what we are talking about."

"Then we need to find out," Ironhide said as the others nodded. "We need to take out Arachnid."

"There, I can help you," Tempest said.

"How?" Optimus asked.

"I am aware that you hold someone in your custody that is prominent on her side and would be superior in authority,"Tempest began.

"We hold several," Jazz said. "I am assumin' you are speakin' about Shockwave?"

Tempest nodded. "His name keeps coming up in the jumble of thoughts that you have in your own minds as well," Tempest said. "I did some research before I came here to find out what the Decepticons were about so that I could sift through the thoughts that Arachnid might have and get the important ones down faster. Shockwave is someone she was subordinate toward, though she hates him greatly. She is not aware that he is captured, just that she was left alone to her own devices. Anything sent to her by him will be met with less skepticism than any other superior officer. She is aware that Starscream is here. She monitors broadcasts but she is still unaware of Shockwave's condition."

Prime nodded. "Then we need to tell her to come to us. That is where the Nemesis will come in handy."

"I want to draw her there to Ganymede," Jazz said as Elita nodded. "If we can pull her off the Earth, we can either capture or eliminate her there. We can't expect her to come alone. We will have to be ready to get her when she arrives even with Insecticons."

"We have found the codes that Shockwave used, though they are out of date for anyone else. Arachnid has been out of circulation for a while so we expect that she won't notice. When she comes, we can come off other moons in Jupiter's orbit. We can shut down our forward base on Europa so that she won't be able to detect anyone nearby."

"What is the condition of the Nemesis and Ganymede?" Prime asked.

Prowl picked up his datapad, then tapped a few keys. "Ganymede is dead and very cold. It will be between -131 and -275 degrees Fahrenheit there in the day time and close to -315 degrees below zero at night. The ship is totally disabled for flight because we did so when we last surveyed it, but in relatively good condition for a cursory examination by her for this event."

Prime nodded. "That's good."

"I will go with you. I cannot exist in vacuum very long," Tempest said as Larc turned to him concerned. He raised his hand and Larc stilled. "I can interrupt her control of the Insecticons. You say they have a hive mind, yes?"

Prime nodded. "They do."

"Then I shall take it over. When she comes, if she brings them with her, I will take them under my control and separate them from her," Tempest said.

"Only if you are in a secured area," Larc said with a frown.

"We can make a secured box, one that is environmentally safe for you. We can keep you heavily secured in the Nemesis so that you can do your voodoo," Jazz said with a grin. "That way you are safe and secured. How long would it take for you to do what you say? Are you sure you can do that with a processor like ours? You're organic and we're metall-" For a moment, Jazz stilled, then stood. He walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

Tempest was sitting quietly, a preoccupied expression on his face. Then he relaxed and grinned. He glanced at the door which opened again, Jazz entering to pause at the end of the table. "Did you send me outside, Prime? I had the strangest … I don't know what just happened."

Tempest grinned. "I told you to go outside and wait for me to call you back in," Tempest said.

"You did that? I don't remember anything but bein' outside," Jazz said as he sat, his expression wary as he looked at Tempest. "I guess that answers my concern."

"I would think so. He took over you in a nanosecond and sent you away," Ratchet said. He looked at Tempest with a grin. "Do it on Ironhide."

**"WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!?"** Ironhide said as he looked at Ratchet with aghast-ness and outrage.

Laughter broke the tension. Prime looked at Tempest who sat with a grin on his face. "It's that fast? Can you hold them in control or ... how does this work, Tempest?"

"I can do this fast and hold them as long as I wish. No offense, Lord Optimus, but your processors are rather tailor made for me," Tempest said.

"Why didn't you do this at the camp?" Elita asked curiously.

"If they knew we had Dreamers, our world would be in grave danger and so would everyone else. As you can see, Tempest and the others are extremely powerful and dangerous if forced to do things against their will," Larc said as Tempest nodded.

"If they had found out what I could do, they would have leveled our home system to find the others. We are not allowing them to know. It is most difficult to stay hidden but we must. However, here … now … I think its time we helped you stop this scourge. If they infiltrated the human soldiers, then it would be a terrible blow."

"I will go with you along with three other warriors. We will defend you even in the habitat. It is the only way I will countenance this," Larc said.

"I can overrule you."

"But you won't, my friend," Larc said with a slight smirk.

"That is true," Tempest said with a chuckle. He looked at Prime. "I can sense her and when she comes near I will wrest control of the hive from her. She holds them in telepathic thrall. I have the ability to do this rather swiftly and easily. She won't feel it until it is done."

Prime nodded. "Very well. Let's plan this and go to Nemesis to set up the trap. If she comes with all of them or just a few, I want to be ready."

They sat together making the plans, designing the box habitat, then broke to carry out their tasks.

Larc and Tempest walked out of the Fortress, crossing the highway, then began to long trek across the Military Airfield. It was busy with work, cargo and ships. Seekers gathered to go on patrol as they waited for others to arrive. Tempest looked at Larc. "Have the Seekers decided on when they would hold their event yet?"

"Not yet. We are invited," Larc said as they paused to let a train of trucks go past laden with cargo. Then they continued toward the warehouses and hangars beyond that bordered Cultural Center Road. "Apparently, they have had to reschedule do to these problems that required their attention. This is a great honor by the way."

Tempest nodded. "I can see that," he said as they disappeared into the crowds of bots both big and small that worked in the area.

-0-In an apartment in Kalis

They sat together around the table playing cards and eating takeout food. Beer and wine, the Cybertronian equivalents anyway, were in good quantity as they gambled. They were high castes from the last group, the 200 or so flagged by Maddow. They had been signed up for school and most of them were prepared to go to University rather than work. Most of them had been students in some fashion or other in the Diaspora. Some of them had even graduated but had signed up anyway. It was a way of getting privileges without having to work at menial labor. They were unprepared and unwilling to start at the bottom of the work cycle and go from there. They never had to do it before and they weren't prepared to do it here.

Seven of them sat together talking and goofing. University was going to reopen in a couple more orns and they would have to go. Until then, they would get a feel for this place, do what they wanted and wait. Traachon, their leader was in prison still. The others were as well. It rankled but they were disciplined. This wasn't the first time they had come to a place to find opposition to their way of life. Traachon was their general and they were his soldiers. They would wait for him to tell them what to do and they would do it. This wouldn't be the first time they had overrun a settlement. Even though this was big and organized, they had seen a lot of high caste tattoos and had heard of the Iacon Order. They had sought out its leader earlier …

A rap on the door of his office drew Fenix's attention. He glanced up, then sat back. Five clearly high caste mechs all of them young stood in the doorway. "How may I help you?"

"We need to talk to you. We heard that you are leading the Iacon Order," one of them said.

Fenix felt his tanks turn, but he kept his calm and nodded. "I am."

"We would like to talk to you about it," the youngling mech replied.

"Very well," Fenix said with a nod.

They stepped in, then closed the door. Fenix looked at them, then put down his stylus. "How did you get in here?"

"I told the femme that I was your nephew," a tall blue and white mech said with a grin.

"That's Faun," Fenix said, immediately incensed for the sweet, kind, efficient femme who ran the gateway to the inner sanctum among other essential things for Holi.

They pulled up chairs to sit. "Whatever. You might have noticed that there are about 300 or so of us in this migration. Our leader, Traachon is in prison but will be released in about a decaorn. The rest of us are biding our time until he and Hobbes get out. We want to be a part of your organization and help push through our own settlement."

Fenix nodded as he listened. "We will wait until Traachon is free, then gather to talk."

The mech nodded. "We can do that. We've waited before. What can you tell us about this place? The leadership, security and the like. I'm going to visit Denita tonight. We're in a pre-bond so they will let me in." He grinned. "Their rules are lax."

Fenix nodded, forcing his expression into a calmness he didn't feel. "Prime doesn't want the Clampdown again."

"Good. We will have more room to maneuver," the mech said. He sat back. "How does this place run?"

"Committee … civilian and military," Fenix replied. "Every group in the colony is represented."

"That sounds like Prime," another youngling said with a smirk. "He always was a fool."

"You can't discount what he has managed to create here. Football. Real football and the race track? Its brilliant," the first said. "My name is Covent. I will be the liaison for the duration until Traachon gets out."

Fenix nodded.

"Tell me about the Decepticons. Can they be turned or do they have their own game?" Covent asked.

"They follow Prime and protect the colony. They have made families and have infants," Fenix said. "They will defend this place with their last dying breath. Seekers don't make families unless they feel secure and safe in a location."

"We'll see," another said. "You can't tell me they gave up their power mad ways. Traachon is very good at stirring up dissent among the Decepticons."

"Rainmaker is here. So are a number of powerful and highly placed Decepticons. Paragon and Nitro. Revo, Payload and Rampage. They live here in peace and have admiration for Prime and his leadership. All of the Decepticons have to give their personal oaths to him and the Matrix."

It was quiet a moment, then Covent nodded. "As long as Prime has the Matrix, he can enforce that because he asked them himself. The oath is binding to him as Prime as well as to the Matrix. Remove Prime, the oath is void."

"How do you know that?" Fenix countered, his sense of offense as a religious mech flaring in his processor. "The Matrix chose Optimus as Prime. What you just said is blasphemy."

"My atar is on the High Council of the Elders. They know things about the Matrix that no one else does. Trust me," Covent said.

Fenix looked at the youngling with a calm face but his guts were churning. The younglings chatted for a bit longer, then rose. All of them agreed to wait to meet until Traachon was freed. They told Fenix that they were to lie low and they would. Then they turned to leave, certain that they had had a meeting with a fellow believer.

Fenix sat a moment gathering himself together, then rose to walk to the door. He went out, peered into Magnus's office but he wasn't in at the moment. Walking for the door, he nodded to Faun. "I'm going to a meeting for a moment, Faun. I will be back."

She nodded. "Alright, Fenix," she said with a grin.

Fenix paused, then looked at her, the offense he felt for her still strong in his processor. "Thank you for what you do, Faun. You are such a help to me."

She looked at him, then smiled. "Thank you. I try."

"And you always succeed," he said, then turned to walk out of the building.

Faun watched him go with a smile. She would feel it for the rest of the orn.

Fenix stepped outside, then paused. He stretched, then turned to walk toward the Mall of Metroplex. He walked down the wide steps from City Hall toward the arcade. He didn't look back but he knew someone was there. Someone was. One of the younglings was following him, keeping him in sight to see if he was going to the Fortress to alert the Autobots about their meeting. Fenix entered the arcade, then The Bakery In The Mall, the original bakery of Rampage. He browsed among the baked goods, picked out several for himself and his family, then turned to walk out. He walked to The Bookstore In The Mall to get a book he ordered, upload the newspapers of all the cities and clubs of the colony on his personal datapad, then exited again. He went to a beverage stand nearby, got the Cybertronian version of coffee, then sat at a table nearby. Taking out a pastry, sipping his coffee, he began to read the newspapers.

Nearby watching, a youngling mech was mollified. Fenix hadn't gone straight to Prime. The Iacon Order was legitimate. He watched Fenix taking what was obviously a break, then followed him when he was finished. Fenix packed his stuff, subbed his datapad, then walked back to the City Hall and his job. When he saw Fenix walk down the corridor to his office, he turned to walk out himself. He would return to his friends, fill them in, then all would go to their apartment to play cards.

Fenix was legit.

They were lining up their forces.

Traachon would be pleased.

-0-Later on at the Fortress

Fenix walked into the Ops Center after taking a very convoluted tour to get there. He walked out of the City Hall using the underground shelters. They led him to the shelter exit under Metroplex. He walked to the Temple, went through the motions of making prayers for peace as an excuse to scrutinize if he was followed. When that was finished, he turned to walk down Temple. Pausing to look at things in windows, he entered the Autobot City Business Plaza. He walked through passing RTR Tools, then stepped out the back door. Walking down the crowded street, he made his way through this and that street, this and that business until he was sure he was clear. A quick walk to the Ops Center was accomplished without incident.

The room buzzed with the usual quiet competence as he made his way to the central table where Prowl stood with Paragon. He paused a moment as the two turned to him. "Fenix, what may I do for you?" Prowl asked.

"I have to talk to Lord Optimus," he said grimly.

Prowl nodded. "Follow me," he said. Then the two walked across the room to the corridor that led to the private offices of the senior Autobots and Optimus Prime.

-0-TBC September 4, 2014 **edited 9-5-14**


	160. Chapter 160

The Diego Diaries: Home (dd4 160)

-0-On the road to the apartment

"Are you going on the mission?"

"I am."

"They need your fine aft do they?" Ratchet asked as they crossed the highway at the corner.

"When don't they?" Ironhide asked with a grin. They entered the crowd, then turned toward the Mare. "We need to take Arachnid out before she kills any more people."

"I think the people she's affected will be able to blend in. I will scan Brandon today. I'm going to go down there and show the flag. I will scan everyone to let them know what if feels like and that its going to happen when they're around me. I can calibrate for deeper things for Clark."

"Good. Find out what's going on. We have enough humans in prison and the hospital right now. What's up with them?" Ironhide asked as they passed The Paint Box.

"The N.E.S.T. doctors tell me that they are recovering but that some of them aren't ever going to. Two are dead. The rest are in detention in their lock up which I didn't know they had," Ratchet said.

"They didn't. It's new," Ironhide said.

"Oh. They're on ice as they say," Ratchet replied. "By the way … what about 'Ask The Autobot'?"

"Oh frag. I still have a couple of kids to do, then I'll give it to the NASA rep," Ironhide said.

"Put it on a disk, then go to Earth 1 to give it to them. Show them your awesomeness, Only One," Ratchet said as they crossed the street to the Mare.

"Okay," Ironhide said with a big grin. They disappeared down the path that led to home.

-0-In the conference room a tiny bit later

Ironhide walked in, pulling a chair. He had been called back to discuss a 'problem' that had just arisen. Fenix was sitting pensively in a chair next to Prowl. Paragon, Elita, Jetta, Mirage and Jazz sat with them as well. Prime nodded. "Please, Fenix, tell Ironhide what you told us."

Fenix looked at Ironhide. "I was visited by a number of high caste youngling mechs, seven I believe who came to ask me about the Iacon Order and the colony. They were going to wait until Traachon was freed to begin their disruptions of the colony. Part of what they told me included the removal of the Matrix from Lord Optimus."

It was leaden in the room as Ironhide digested the news. "That's fragged. You were chosen by the Matrix. No one can undo that."

A rap on the door drew their attention as a big mech leaned inside. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Come in, Alpha. I am in need of your counsel," Optimus said.

He did and sat. "What is the crisis this time?" he asked.

"It would appear that the high castes are waiting for Traachon to leave prison so that they can disrupt the peace and take the Matrix away from Optimus," Prowl said with a coldness that was startling. "Tell me how they can own that delusion."

Alpha sat a moment, then nodded. "They can't. The Matrix contains a piece of the spark of Primus himself. It is autonomous in its choices. It might choose a caretaker Prime while it waits for the right one to arrive on the scene but it has its own will. If the Council of Elders or the Council of the Ancients believe they can affect that decision, they are delusional."

"They are blasphemous," Prowl said angrily.

"That too," Alpha said in agreement. "If they want to take it, even if you didn't put up any opposition, the Matrix will weigh in."

"They said that there were secrets about the Matrix no one knows but them," Fenix said. "There are secrets they know and powers they have that they will exercise when Traachon is free."

"They do not," Alpha replied. "I have some knowledge of the Matrix and of Primus himself. I am clear on the rules and obligations of the relic. They are mistaken."

Prowl relaxed slightly. "They will also be brigged if they even so much as whisper a word about it."

"What sort of opposition do we have here, Optimus?" Alpha asked.

"There are 200 flagged mechs from the Iacon Order and about 300 bad actors in the new group including a number of industrialists and prominent figures from Cybertron," Optimus replied. "We are planning on about 1,000 individuals that might be trouble. We are not going to turn this into a fortress nor are we going to be Cybertron during the Clampdown. We are aware of who they are and we are going to be prepared. What we have before us are the members of the High Council of Elders. They will be problematic. Their leadership is corralled right now but they will be out soon enough."

"Make them give their oaths to the Matrix before release. They have already shown their disrespect to the rules of living here and the leadership. They are disrespecting the civilians and military who built this place and took them in. If they don't take the oath, they shouldn't be allowed out."

"That is an option though they probably have a law that means they don't have to do it," Ironhide grumped. "Those slaggers are slippery."

"They are but we are resolved," Alpha said. "I am yours to command, Optimus."

"I am grateful for your counsel, Alpha," Optimus said with a nod. "We have to take down Arachnid. When that is concluded, the release will be coming up. We will deal with it then."

"Arachnid is a bad one. It will be good for all of us, especially the alliance to have her in stasis. I am assuming you will be putting her in storage like you have with Shockwave?" Alpha asked.

"If we don't blast her sorry aft first," Ironhide replied.

Alpha snorted, then grinned. "That is one solution."

They talked together, then broke up. They would go for her in four joors, seeking to draw her to the Nemesis wreckage which at this moment was being taken over by Autobot Wrecker teams who were finding places inside to wait for her arrival. The habitat cube that would hold the Hu-An was getting the final touches in Specialty-Fabrication. The Forward Base 3 on Europa had been shut down with support system electronic devices hidden with dampening fields. She might fly past it to get to Ganymede but there would be no detectable signals to alarm Arachnid and whoever came with her.

Prime and his team would arrive through a bridge on a battle shuttle which would be landed nearby, then dampened. They would trek to the vessel and take up positions after placing the habitat cube in the most secure location on the ship, a hold that lay half buried in the ground. From there, it would be up to Tempest.

-0-At the same time

Hot Rod and Smokey walked into Maccadam's Old Oil House and paused at the bar. Getting drinks, they turned to spot a place in the lounge. There were a lot of high caste younglings sitting there, but a place by the window was still free so they went there. Sitting, glancing at a monitor playing an football game from Earth, an American style version of contact play, they sipped and relaxed. They weren't going on this mission. They were being saved for duty here. No one knew what it was but such was the army life.

Around them, the vibe was wary and tense. Both mechs ignored everyone else as they watched the game. A human scored a touchdown and points were awarded to someone from a team called the Rams. "Great play," Smokey said. "They really knock each other around for humans."

Hot Rod nodded. "I like their game but I like rugby better. Rugby feels more like our own game."

"I'm joining Praxus this time around. I haven't told anyone yet though. Just thought I would tell you," Smokey said.

"Has Praxus agreed for you to join?" Hot Rod asked.

"I haven't told them yet," Smokey replied.

"Why would you want to be on that loser?" a youngling mech asked as he sat staring at the human game on the monitor.

Smokey looked over his shoulder at the commentator. "Praxus is my home town and just so you know, they won the Primus Cup last season."

The youngling snorted, then smirked. "Then football here must really be fragged. Any team that can't beat that one is a loser."

The mechs in the bar turned to look at those in the lounge. Hugh-E who was there for a drink with friends before the work week commenced again stared at the smirking mech. "You're new."

The youngling who glanced at Hugh-E smirked again. "How clever of you to notice."

Another youngling mech at the table punched the speaker in the arm. "Sunee, shut up."

Sunee looked at the mech who punched him. "Make me, Daro." He looked again at Hugh-E. "Frag off."

The mechs at the bar who liked Hugh-E enormously, as everyone who knew him did as well stepped closer, massing around the behemoth with a spark of gold. "Frag you, dumb ass. Who are you to speak to Hugh-E like that?"

"He's had too much to drink," Daro said as he gripped Sunee's arm. "I think we need to go." He rose and Sunee did as well. He jerked his arm free, then turned to the mass of mechs standing around Hugh-E. "Praxus Science can't find their aft with both servos."

"Is that so?" someone asked nearby, a voice with a hard edge.

Everyone turned to the voice, then paused. Blurr was standing there with a heavy pipe in his servos. "I was on the Praxus team. What do you want to say to me, fragger?"

They stared at Blurr whose reputation they knew as most if not all Cybertronians did. He was the 'God of Speed', or so the media called him back on Cybertron. "We're leaving, Blurr," Daro said tugging on Sunee.

Sunee jerked his arm free. "Blurr. You're not from Praxus."

"I'm from wherever the frag I say I am. You lot need to leave before I bend this pipe over your pointed helms," Blurr said as he slapped the pipe on the palm of his servo.

"We're going," Daro said as he and another gripped Sunee. They managed to drag him out, the group following. When they were gone, Blurr turned to the mechs watching the slaggers go. "Your next drink is on the house."

Hugh-E turned to Blurr and grinned. "Aren't they all, really?"

The laughter that followed was long and loud.

-0-On the street outside

They walked down the street until they reached the corner, then stopped. Daro gripped Sunee's arm, then spun him. "What's the matter with you? You heard the General. We're supposed to be calm and make no trouble."

"Whatever," Sunee spat out. "This is irritating the slag out of me," he said.

"Who cares? Suck it up. If we frag this up, we're done for. Where is there any place left to go?" Daro asked angrily.

"We can make our own settlement. Its the only solution. You aren't going to bend your knee to Optimus and live this way forever are you?" Sunee asked.

"We may never get the chance if you keep fragging up," Daro said menacingly.

They argued a moment, then walked onward heading for somewhere else to sit and drink, play cards and talk. They headed for Club Cybertron.

-0-On the flight line

They carried a large clear box made of transparent steel. It had very few embellishments and sealed completely shut when the door was closed. Since they didn't need an atmosphere to survive, it was kept simple. It was also able to withstand blasters without damage. Though it wasn't a property for it endure forever, it would keep them safe long enough for rescue.

It was loaded on a shuttle along with Ironhide. Springer and Kup would run the show at the Nemesis. Optimus would remain on the shuttle at a distance in a crater near enough to come easily if called. It had taken a bit of push back to make sure he would stay out of the line of fire. He was too important to their situation to risk on missions that weren't at least on the level of Black Shadow's arrival.

Wreckers were already on the Nemesis and Seekers were hidden on board as well. When the command crew arrived and the crate containing the Hu-An was loaded, the hatch shut and they rose upward heading toward the Trigger and Ganymede.

-0-On the way to Nemesis

They had worked out the details of the effort against Arachnid planning different scenarios for taking her and/or the hive she might bring down. As they had gathered on the flight line, Blackjack had come from Camp Gliese for the fun. They were the last to leave, heading out for the fun. Blackjack had walked from the Fortress with Prime, heading across the bustling airfield toward the flight line as the sun began its slow descent toward evening. The cold was gathering in this, late spring.

On Mars, there was a short autumn and summer with a very long spring that stretched into weather that seemed like winter. Given that the planetary orbit was about 600 days compared to 364.25 days on Earth, one could theoretically have spring all year long. But since Mars wasn't internally heated like Earth with its four glorious seasons, on Mars there was cold, colder and coldest. There was also sunny, not so sunny and sorta shady. The sun was getting ready to be a harder reach for their colony even though they were on the equator. Springish-winterish was making itself known.

The adults didn't care. The infants did. But then, it was an excuse for families to pick out cute things for their infants to wear. The city with its newish and older-ish commerce continued onward as Prime's party entered his shuttle, then took off for Ganymede. While that happened Wheeljack and Perceptor would be learning the glories of trap doors and binary codes for their operation on their smiling little Resolve, the trine would be making dinner and discussing the movie they were going to see that night at the Cinema Center in Centurion ... something called 'Guardians of the Galaxy', Ratchet would be fussing over the condition of the sparklings' berth rooms and the chaos of a great day of fun and games after coming back from visiting/intelling Earth 1, Arcee would be dragging Magnus from his office for dinner out and a good frag later, Holi and Faun would be getting ready to go home to their families, Breakdown and Knockout would be finishing up at the Paint Box and their once-a-decaorn refinish, Gypsy would be listening to Comet and Turbo talk about their day as they gushed over the surprise bunnies that they had gotten for being good sports, Tie Down, Appa Ratchet and Ravel would be walking home from the shop with their cat, their happiness and takeout from The Diner On the Corner and a great brawl would be going at the Club Cybertron.

-0-TBC September 5, 2014 **edited 9-8-14**


	161. Chapter 161

The Diego Diaries: Arachnid 1 (dd4 161)

-0-On the way to Mandalay (sort of)

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Sup?:

Pause.

:What?:

:Sup, bro?:

**:WHAT?! WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!:**

"**WHEN THE FRAG ARE YOU GOING TO DOWNLOAD THE URBAN DICTIONARY, YOU DOOFUS!?:**

:Oh. Now?: (grin) (download, assimilate, WTF!-ing, OMG-ing, initiate) :**HEY!** Did you know your name is on the list of words?:

Pause.

:It is. Its also fragged:

Pause.

(grin) :I don't know, Ratchet. I think it fits somehow. I think I'll tell Prowl:

Pause.

:How long do you want to live, Ironhide?:

Pause.

(Does math) :Forever. You?:

:You have to recharge some time, Ironhide:

:Point taken. What are you doing?:

:Making cupcakes with the sparklings. Did you know that Sunspot has to learn how to cook in school? They have classes for when he's older. They will teach the infants all kinds of homey stuff, but for now he has to bake cupcakes for school when it starts again:

Pause.

:**OLD MECH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME OF THE FUN STUFF YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT THERE TOO!**:

:I can't help myself … **I'M SO RATCHET, FRAGGER!** We're going to frost them now. Its going well, Ironhide. Wish you were here:

(grin) :I bet you do:

:Frag Arachnid for me. I still have a scar from one of her secondary appendages. Be careful of them. She is lightning fast in close quarters. They can slash out about nearly 20 feet in all directions:

:I will. Keep me informed. Save a cupcake too:

:I will. ***RATCHET OUT***!:

Ironhide snickered, then checked the Urban Dictionary for a few more names including his own. It was a great entry … even if Bey was there hovering over his identity like smog: "Ironhide: He is the bad-ass weapons specialist of the Autobots and his alt form is a GMC TopKick c4500. He has more guns than a small third-world country and he may or may not have blown up a planet with said guns.

"Ironhide doesn't always see optic to optic with Optimus Prime despite their friendship. He's perhaps the more practical of the two and more than a little trigger happy."

"Ironhide: "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

Sam Witwicky: "No! No! He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua! This in my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas don't we?"

Ironhide: "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

(grin) :Got me down pat. Except for the chihuahua part. **I AM IRONHIDE, BAD ASS CHAOS BRINGER AND GO-TO RIGHT SERVO MECH TO THE PRIME!**:

"What are you grinning about?" Hercy asked knowing full well the big behemoth just had a moment with Ratchet, someone he would chase in deep earnest if Ironhide wasn't in the way.

"Old mech is throwing fun stuff in my face since I can't be there. The infants are making cupcakes for school."

(Pause to find out what cupcakes are) "Those are good. Rampage makes different kinds. I like the ones with sprinkles."

"Do you? I sort of like the ones with the little candy things on them," Ironhide replied. They would talk pastry all the way to Nemesis to the utter delight of everyone sitting around them.

-0-At the home front

Ratchet stood in the kitchen supervising at the table as Sunspot frosted the cupcakes. More were baking in the ovens as those cooling now got their tasty tops. It looked like every bowl in the apartment was dirty in the sink along with utensils and other some suches. He had managed to make the batter with Sunspot reading the directions and handing him things. They only screwed up once, miraculously. He didn't help Sunspot put it in the baking tins, rather standing behind him clenching everything he had while the little Seeker laboriously filled the little depressions with batter.

Mostly.

Now they were at frosting stage, so Ratchet watched with clenched denta as Sunspot smeared white tasty frosting onto 'chocolate' cupcakes. The other infants were standing on chairs, getting their servos slapped as they tried to take a cupcake frosted or no. A running commentary helped enliven the debacle, distracting their old ada from the mess he would have to clean up. Cooking wasn't anyone's forte at the moment.

At least Alor wasn't here to bitch. Alor, the gourmet cook. That one …

Then, in another time and place...

"Here, Ironhide. Dinner," Ratchet said once when they were first bonded and stationed in the back of the beyond.

Ironhide who was hungry after a whole orn of soldiering looked at the stuff on his plate. "What's this?" he asked like an idiot.

"Dinner," Ratchet said sitting down. Having grown up eating poor quality food, even poorly prepared food like this was great because it was good quality to start with. Ratchet, no cook himself had done his best given that most of what he had to use now was not in his price range growing up, so he had no idea how to fix it up. He had guessed at how it went together and because he was clueless and hopeless, he got it wrong.

"Dinner?" Ironhide asked. He had grown up high caste, attended high caste schools and gotten the training that all high castes got. He had learned how to cook really well. He hated to cook so he didn't tell Ratchet. He wouldn't until halfway through the bond. He also wouldn't tell Ratchet until then that his ada was gifted as a cook. He wasn't suicidal. Most of the time anyway.

"Dinner," Ratchet said sweetly. He began to eat his own.

Ironhide looked at it, then Ratchet, then it. "My ada is a **great** cook. Why don't you ask him how to make the stuff I like? No one cooks that good."

He would have to get a new cooking pan for their collection. There would be an Ironhide helm-shaped dent in the one they had already.

Now, at this moment here ...

The clock ticked onward, cupcakes got made and frosted, some got hidden for their old pa, some got put on a shelf for school when it started and one each got eaten with gusto. Ratchet would have to clean up the kitchen, half the sparklings and one grinning dog. It would be awesome.

-0-Nemesis

They flew in and landed a distance from the ship. Climbing down from the shuttle, Ironhide looked around. Mechs came behind them carrying the containment box with the Hu-An by handles built into it. They carried the aliens like they were sultans toward the Nemesis where Sandstorm was waiting. Entering, they took the box through the many corridors, down the central ship elevator to the lower deck hold where they would be settled. Ironhide who was waiting tuned in. :Ironhide to Larc:

Larc picked up the hand held and pressed the button. "Larc here."

:We have a volunteer ready to allow you to test your skills: Ironhide turned to Drift who shrugged with resignation. :Can you tune into Drift?:

Larc glanced at Tempest who was standing quietly, stilling his senses for the campaign. He nodded. "Affirmative, Ironhide," Larc replied.

Ironhide, Drift, Hercy, Kup and Springer stood a moment, then Drift turned away from them. He walked forward, then turned walking back. Pausing, he raised one servo, lowered it, then repeated the gesture with the other. Bending down, then straightening, turning in a circle, then stopping, he moved with a blank expression on his face. At last he stopped, blinked, then looked around. :What happened?:

"You did the hokey-pokey: Springer said. Raucous laughter greeted that after a momentary search. Overhead, the shuttle bearing Optimus flew over to land in a crater with a large jagged ridge to shield them nearby. Arachnid would see it but she would also see its Decepticon colors as well that would signal Shockwave's presence. :Dad is here:

Ironhide grinned. :Smart aft: He spoke into the comm device, confirmed the mission, then walked to the Nemesis with his team. The shuttle parked nearby would rise, then blast wave the area obliterating their tracks. It would then join the shuttle with Prime nearby, powering down to wait.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl waited for the confirmation of their instructions sent to Arachnid over the frequency that Shockwave and the senior Decepticons used to contact covert groups. They had found the codes from the Shockwave downloads and crafted a message with Paragon's help to make her break cover. Sitting nearby watching with a bland expression, Cyclonus watched. He had been consulted as well over Arachnid and agreed that the message structure formulated would make her come to Nemesis.

Alpha Trion who sat next to him watched Cyclonus for a moment. "You were wise to come to us. Megatron is over but he doesn't know it yet. When we finish taking back Cybertron, you will be duty bound to help her recover from the destruction your faction created."

Cyclonus looked at Alpha, knowing he was old but not one of The Thirteen. "The only thing that matters to me is the rebirth of Cybertron. I hold all who harmed her guilty of desecration. They are and will always be my enemies."

"Does that include you? I do remember you being especially vicious in the war. You did after all follow the great criminal, Megatron," Alpha replied.

Cyclonus didn't speak a moment, then he glanced at the calm figure of the bot beside him. "None of us are free of the guilt."

"Good. Don't forget that. No one has clean hands in this war. That is the nature of war. No matter how noble you feel your cause, its still bullshit as the humans call it," Alpha said. Then he grinned. "I like that word."

Cyclonus had nothing to add to that.

"We have a reply, Commander," Paragon said as he sat at Communications with Blaster to manage the enticement aspect of their mission.

"What does it say?" Prowl asked calmly from Tactical.

"She asks for the confirmation codes," Paragon said. "I will send them."

Prowl nodded. "Do."

Paragon did, then they waited. He sat forward after a moment to read a message. "She's on her way. She won't say how many of the hive she is bringing. She just says she's coming with escort."

"Very well," Prowl said. "Let Optimus Prime know."

He did.

-0-On a shuttle watching the datapad before him

"She signaled she's coming," Prime said as he read the message. "She won't say how many Insecticons. Notify the teams."

Revo nodded, then sent the message. Pings came back of receipt. "Done."

"Now we wait," Optimus said quietly as Revo walked to the hatch door and left.

-0-Earth, near the Arctic Ocean

They came out fast, flying straight up into the skies at incredible speed. The Insecticons had the ability to fly in space without adaption. Arachnid whose normal figure was less adapted than the others had downloaded a Seeker deep space format to make the journey to the moon humans called Ganymede. Thirty Insecticons formed up around her, escorting their queen toward their destination. There was nothing in their processors but obedience and awe-filled adoration. They were flying swiftly and so far there were no interceptions. Perhaps they would get to their destination without encounters.

Into the frigid night of space they flew heading for the Nemesis and a meet up with Shockwave.

-0-In a steel cube

Tempest had stood silently, concentrating on the rhythms of the universe. He could feel her coming, sense her great animosity and treacherous wicked intelligence. She was utterly different than the Autobots and even most of the Decepticons. Those among the Decepticons who were irredeemably bad were rage based and criminally oriented. She was different. She was more exotic than them, her format unusual among their kind. It wasn't admired nor was it welcome among the Cybertronians. The Insecticons were considered incredibly ugly, the same way that Swoop of the Dinobots was. Even though they had flying formats, something in the composition of these two groups drew visceral revulsion from others of their own kind.

She was filled with rage and thwarted ambition. She was smart and felt she should be honored with leadership and spoils. Because of her simmering rage and humiliation, the discourtesy she bore as a different type of format, she had no mercy. She had no empathy. She was incredibly dangerous because she gave no quarter and was enormously intelligent. She had an ax to grind and she was happy to grind it on the faces of her enemies. Even among her own faction, everyone was the enemy.

"I have her, Larc," Tempest said. He paused a moment. "She has about thirty mechs with her. I will find their weaknesses and be ready."

Larc nodded. "Larc to Ironhide and Optimus Prime."

:Prime here:

:Ironhide here:

"I have her," Tempest said as the big females around him watched tensely. "I have thirty different signals. She has thirty with her. I have linked with them. Tell me when you want them neutralized."

:Affirmative: Prime said. :Please stand by:

Prime looked at the map which showed their approach. "Ironhide, she is going to be here in about a joor and a half."

"Affirmative, Prime. Everyone is in place. All she has to do is enter the ship. Our team will greet her when she lands," Ironhide replied.

"Affirmative. All we have to do now is wait," Prime said as he leaned back.

Inside the Nemesis a number of bots knelt on the deck. Shooting craps, a new game learned from the humans helped the time go past. Revo, Nitro, Rampage and four other former Decepticons played or watched as they waited. They waited to greet Arachnid and bring her inside for her arrest. They would separate her from the hive she brought just in case something went wrong. They played the game, laughing and bitching in the colors of their former faction. They had a temporary paint job to cover the one giveaway that would turn the moment into a bloodbath.

Their Autobrands.

-0-TBC September 6, 2014 **edited 9-8-14**

NOTES:

Ratchet according to the Urban Dictionary (dot come): "A diva, mostly from urban cities, that has reason to believe she is every mans eye candy. Unfortunately, she's wrong." Hmmm …

Prowl and Prowler: "two girls on the hunt for men in bars and clubs" or for the other, "Prowler, a dangerous sexual deviant who causes harm".


	162. Chapter 162

The Diego Diaries: Arachnid 1 (dd4 162)

-0-Inside the Nemesis

They played craps, a human game of dice that was highly admired for its unpredictability and the opportunity to show off one's swearing skills following the inevitable loss. Rampage stood nearby watching as he reviewed a few things with Bon. His bond, Bon was going to separate a son in two more decaorns. They had chosen the protoform and the name, had worked out a berth room for the infant that was filled with toys, comforts and safety, three things that neither of them had when they were separated themselves. Bon needed a clarification about a catering job that the firm was going to be doing at the same time as another. Figuring out the details together, he signed off reluctantly from the life he wanted, needed and loved to step back into the one he had forgotten, didn't want anymore but offered to Prime whenever he wanted Rampage to help.

Rampage had taken up his skills again, learning them to the degree he once possessed. He could wield blades and swords, fight in the clinch and do what the situation called for once again. The intense psychotic fury that had propelled him was gone. He was a different mech altogether but he was devoted to his colony, family and life. Whatever they needed, he would give.

No surrender.

They all paused a moment, listened, then arose. Lom, a big former Decepticon ship boarding specialist stood along with the others, three mechs like him who had never been televised to the Earth. Ironhide who had been on the bridge checking out the pathway Arachnid would take to reach there entered the foyer of the main hatchway where everyone stood. "Time to go," he said.

Nitro nodded, then turned to the control panel nearby. He opened, entered codes, then closed it. The lights went out all around them but for one overhead that flooded the space in a tight small pool. "There. You two go out, you two wait here and we will be in the darkness in parallel corridors. You remember that when she's on the bridge, you will step to one side. We will enter on your call, Ironhide."

The big black Autobot nodded, then turned to walk back to the bridge using night vision. At intervals along the way, a single overhead light pooled illumination on the deck but nowhere else. She would not have the chance to know how debilitated the Nemesis was. It would not fly again unless the Autobots made it so. By the time Ironhide reached the bridge, Arachnid and her soldiers would be coming into range of Ganymede.

Prime stood in his shuttle, then exited the hatch. Followed by his own coterie and First Aid, he walked to the ridge, then hurried down the slope to Nemesis. He entered, then went to the sub bridge below the formal one. He would wait there until signaled. Jazz, Elita, Jetta and Magnus would be with him as well. Right now, it all hinged on Tempest.

-0-Tempest

He stood silently, his senses locked onto the group coming their way. They were dangerous and their incoherent rage, a normal condition, was muted by an intense deeply blinding allegiance to Arachnid. They worshiped her like a goddess and gave her their unconditional loyalty. He was sure if they needed to die to save her, they would line up to be the ones. That was their great strength, their interlocking connections to each other. It would also be their downfall. This meshing of the minds would be the way he would wrest control of them from Arachnid. She was a powerful intellect with skills, but he was a Dreamer.

No contest.

He stood in the steel case, the others standing around him protectively and concentrated on the unsuspecting prey that was coming into the inescapable net of his mind.

-0-Out front

She landed, then they did, their heavy thudding touchdowns reverberating through the area. Dust kicked up, hung in the air, then drifted down as the two Decepticons in front of the hatch stared passively at the group before them. Arachnid who had scanned the area walked closer to them, her format the bipedal one. :Where is Shockwave? He should have had the decency to meet me. After all, I have only been waiting ten thousand years:

Lom, a big brutal looking mech who coached his son's football team with the mech beside him, Sprocket, shrugged indifferently. :I don't make the rules. I follow them. We're here to escort you to the bridge. Shockwave wants to speak to you:

She looked at him a moment, then nodded. Turning to the others, she gave orders. :You two, come with me. The rest of you, stay here. If anything happens, blow this ship up:

Thirty helms bowed in reverence. :Yes, my Queen:

She turned to Lom and Sprocket. :What can I say? They love me:

Lom smirked. :Let's go: He turned with the other 'Con to enter the ship. Arachnid hesitated a moment, then entered with her two Insecticons. The others stood quietly a moment, then froze. They would stay that way.

-0-Inside

They entered, then paused waiting for Arachnid and her two Insecticons. Glancing around, she looked at Lom. :Like what you did with the place. Why are there no lights?:

:We're inside Prime's domain. We keep it as low as possible so not to attract attention. You are aware of the Seeker flights every joor?: Lom asked as the other two 'Decepticons' stepped closer to him. The four were regular appearing soldiers, their drab gray paint schemes and Deceptibrands standard issue. So was their boredom. "Shockwave is on the bridge. Come on:

:How did you get here?: Arachnid asked with suspicion. Behind her, the two Insecticons made menacing sounds with their mandibles. They were incredibly brutal in their aspect.

:Space bridge. Let's get this done. I have a date in Kaon for tonight: Lom said impatiently.

Arachnid grinned, then nodded. :Lead onward:

Lom turned, the group followed and they walked forward into the darkness together.

-0-On the Bridge

The bridge ran on minimal energy, most of the systems down but for communications and some of the flight computers. It was decided to make her think Nemesis could lift off, lulling her into their scenario so that this could be done as bloodlessly as possible. The command throne faced the enormous forward view ports which showed the crater nearby where the shuttles were parked. Someone sat in the throne waiting for her arrival, someone who had wanted this moment for a long time. Others stood in the deep shadows around the vast bridge, all of them intensely invested in this capture for personal reasons on many planets, during many encounters, some of them ending with energon loss.

Theirs.

It would be nearly a breem before she would arrive, but arrive she would.

-0-Along the way

They trekked the vast ship, walked down wide corridors and took staircases that led upward. Reconciled to this because of 'security reasons' in the 'midst of Prime's sphere of influence', they made their way upward to the command center of the vast vessel. When they reached the hatch doors of the bridge, Lom turned to her. :After you:

Arachnid smirked. :After you:

:Ladies first: Lom said with a cold eyed smirk.

:I'm no lady: Arachnid replied.

Lom snorted, then entered the bridge with a grin on his face. :If you say so, Arachnid: He walked toward the command throne followed by the party, then paused. Bowing slightly, a smile on his face, he spoke to the figure there. :Your majesty … she is here: Stepping pack, Lom turned to watch the show. He could see the figures of Nitro, Revo and Rampage in the shadows. His three other mechs were behind Arachnid and her two hulking behemoths. As Lom checked the lay of the land, the command throne turned to face Arachnid.

:Welcome to the Nemesis, Arachnid: Ironhide said with a grin.

Arachnid froze along with her two creatures. As she did, Rampage, Revo and Nitro stepped out of the shadows, their weapons trained on the three 'Cons. :Hi: Nitro said with a tight grin. :Remember us?:

Arachnid transformed into her spider format, then glanced at her minions. :**EVISCERATE THEM!**: she shouted. The big mechs didn't move, standing frozen into place as if statues. Arachnid turned to them in surprise. **:I SAID EVISCERATE THEM!:**

:They can't hear you, Arachnid. You don't control them now: Ironhide said as he relaxed in the command chair.

:**I COMMAND THEM ALL! HERE AND ON EARTH! MINIONS! ARISE! AVENGE ME!**: she shouted. Everyone stood a moment as if expecting to be stung to death by a horde of bees, but nothing happened, She gripped her servos. :**AVENGE ME!**:

:You don't control them anymore, Arachnid. We do. You are under arrest and if you have a single working process in your helm you will submit to it without a fight. Every mech in this room has orders to kill you if you resist and some of them have genuine grievances against you. Don't make them happy today: Ironhide said with satisfaction.

**:I have no choice**: Arachnid hissed at Ironhide.

:You do. You can choose if you live or die: Ironhide replied. He looked at Nitro and Revo. :Cuff her. Watch the secondary arms. If she strikes anyone, kill her:

:It would be my pleasure: Revo said as he unsubbed cuffs. Nitro did the same and placed them on Arachnid, several pairs to prevent her assault once she transformed back to bipedal status.

Ironhide who sat like a potentate enjoying the show commed Prime. :Objective achieved on board. What about the fraggers outside?:

:They are being bagged. Transport to Mars is commencing. I am on my way upward: Prime said as he led his party up the stairway to the bridge.

:Good. Join the party, Prime: Ironhide said with a grin.

-0-On the deck

Optimus Prime followed by Ultra Magnus, Jetta, Elita and Jazz entered the command deck. He paused near the doorway as Arachnid turned to look at him, glowing with energon light from the many shackles on her many arms and legs. :Well, well, well. Optimus Prime. Imagine meeting you here:

:Arachnid, you are a prisoner of the Autobots. We will be needing information from you about a number of subjects and it would do you well to give it: Prime said.

:Is that so: Arachnid said bitterly. :Well, we shall see:

:Take her to the shuttle. We will be leaving when all the Insecticons are in shackles: Prime said. :Nitro, will you supervise the transfer of the Hu-An back to my shuttle please?:

:Of course: Nitro said with a glance at Arachnid. He grinned, then walked out followed by Revo.

Arachnid glanced at Rampage. :Aren't you going too? Nice little lap dog of the Prime are you now?:

Rampage smirked slightly. :I am my own mech, Arachnid. You can't touch that: he said. He glanced at Prime, then nodded. Without a backward glance, Rampage walked out the door to help the others.

Arachnid watched him go, then glanced at Prime. :Impressive. Does he know the others are here?:

:Did you call them?: Ironhide asked. :Or did you hear it on The Hourly News?:

:You give a lot away, Prime, with your broadcasts. Tactically, I would call that an error:

Prime considered her a moment, then shook his helm. :I don't. I got you didn't I?: he asked.

She looked at him with undisguised hatred.

Prime looked at Ironhide. :Please escort her to my shuttle. We need to get back:

Ironhide rose, then grinned as he unsubbed his guns. :My pleasure. Move it, Arachnid:

She stared at Prime with loathing a moment, then grudgingly walked out the door with Ironhide. Elita moved that way with a grin. :I'll go as matron:

Laughter greeted that as she exited, then Magnus turned to Prime. :This is a great victory. The humans can live on Earth without fear once we get the rest of the Hive and the group in Australia:

Prime nodded. :We mop them up immediately: He turned to leave, the others following and when they reached the ground outside, the ship would be shut down. It would return to derelict status once more, one that was more than useful to the Cause.

The Autobot Cause.

-0-On the way to the shuttle

Arachnid paused to watch as First Aid walked to each of the big Insecticons, then shut them down into medical status. They could remain that way unimpaired forever and they would be held that way from now on until something could be done to denature their violent tendencies. They slumped to the ground one after the other to be picked up and stacked like cord wood in a shuttle nearby. Seekers who had hidden on the ship helped those who came with Prime, Wreckers and heavy weapons fighters. They piled the big mechs up to transport.

:Move, Arachnid: Nitro said poking her with the barrel of his gun.

She did grudgingly, heading to the crater and the short walk to Prime's shuttle. She entered and was magnetized to the hull. Sitting on a bench frozen in place, she said nothing as the Autobots cleaned up the scene. By the time that Prime, Jetta and Magnus entered to join Elita and the others, the area was back to normal. The Seekers were in orbit waiting for the shuttles to escort them to the prison landing zone.

Prime sat and nodded to Revo who was back to pilot the shuttle. "Take us home, Revo," Prime said as nearby in a box four Hu-An watched the show with great satisfaction on their faces.

Revo grinned, then looked at Arachnid. "It would be a pleasure, sir," Revo said as he turned to make it so.

They rose up swiftly, formed up neatly, then disappeared through the blossom of energy that led back to home. When that winked out, no one would know that anyone had been there at all.

-0-TBC September 7, 2014 **edited 9-8-14**

NOTES:

Metroplex is the biggest Autobot of them all. His nemesis is Trypticon, the Decepticon city/moon that orbits Cybertron. The 'Cons don't use him as much because he needs so much fuel. In many universes, Trypticon is Nemesis in ship format.

There is a universe where there was such a shortage of energon on Cybertron that both sides shut down and remained that way for several million years. It was voluntary. Given that G1 had them out of commission for 4 millions years without energon to supplement their condition, they can be shut down like this without harm. Its canon. :D


	163. Chapter 163

The Diego Diaries: Arachnid 2 (dd4 163)

-0-Earth 1, Mars

Brandon Clark walked through the main concourse of the habitat, the part that would be the communal area for the 300, all of whom were here now. The settlement was relaxing into its new life, children were getting ready to go to school and they were getting ready to make a regular broadcast to Earth about their new life. They would also have a download feed to Earth from the rotating cameras set up everywhere so that they could play day and night on a public access channel set aside for the video. The only off limits spots would be private quarters and the clinic. Feeds of those areas would be by choice and handheld cameras.

He paused by a table to chat a moment, then turned to go onward. That was when he stumbled, jerked a moment, then fell flat on his face.

-0-Here and there

Montana: He crashed his car, running off the road into a ditch on the highway to his ranch. He had returned after being missing, passed the health exams that his anxious family and the authorities had required, then settled back into his life. That he was a facsimile from an alien being wasn't noticed. It wasn't supposed to be.

Paris, France: He stood on the Champs-Elysee waiting for a friend when his mind went blank, he convulsed and fell on his face. His friend would accompany his unconscious form to the hospital.

Sydney, Australia: He rode his surf board through a wave at Bondi Beach. It was sunny and he was ready to surf after working in the interior for six months. He fell off, surfaced and climbed back on. His friends who were all around him got ready to paddle out when he seized, slid off and sank from sight. It was sheer luck that they were there to pull him out.

Anaheim, California: She walked to through Disneyland with her children and husband. They had come to the big park from Iowa to celebrate their twentieth anniversary and the simple fact that they were a family again. She had been missing for a month, apparently unaware of herself with some sort of strange amnesia. Now they were back, deliriously happy and ready to play. Walking out of Space Mountain, they were heading for lunch when she jerked, then fell to the ground.

-0-In a hive underground

They were collected in the place she left them, a major underground cavern created by Mount Vesuvius outside of Naples, Italy. It had not taken much to carve out places to live in the volcanic strata of the area. Lava tubes and other features contributed to the ease with which they went about. Arachnid had told them to gather and wait here while she went topside to handle business. They did. They sat with the buzz and hum of the Hive echoing off the walls of the dark spaces around them.

Then it stopped.

-0-On a shuttle coming to Mars

Arachnid sat magnetized to the side of the shuttle as around her she was surrounded by enemies. She considered her situation, finding nothing in the moment to aid in her escape. So she sat quietly, her sharp optics missing little as she waited.

Prime watched her, this anomaly of their species, one who bore a format that was almost universally viscerally reviled. She was intensely intelligent, ruthless and bitter. He could understand that emotion himself. He would try to find out what she knew about different things but it would be outdated. She was off the grid for ten thousand years, not an especially long time for a species that was virtually immortal and fielded members that could speak to life in the millions of years. He would have to be on his peds with this one.

She glanced at him, considering her situation. Prime had bested her. Easily. It rankled. She was good enough, smart enough and tough enough to rule their faction but it would never be. In the world of their Cause, where one attained leadership through contesting and guile. She had come to understand that and had taken steps. She was going to rule her own mob, then challenge Megatron. She would show them the error of their ways. But even as she rued* the failure of her dreams among the Decepticons, she misunderstood her own inability to belong and be accepted.

It wasn't because she was a femme, even though she often remarked bitterly about 'the boys club'. It wasn't that she wasn't smart enough. There were only a handful of Decepticons, she included with Megatron, that had the smarts to be the apex leader of their faction. It wasn't that she wasn't ruthless and feared, dangerous and unyielding. She was. The greatest, truest and most correct reason that Arachnid didn't receive the honors and recognition that anyone else with her talents would enjoy was simple.

She had a horrendous format.

Very few of the organic based formats reached the level of command in either faction that basic formats with even less talent and tenacity enjoyed. There were no organic-type Primes, no commanders of legions, no leaders of factions. No one with an organic-type form ever reached the august halls of power short of Ratbat who actually bore a Cybertronian alt mode that other more conventional types occupied. They never would. The same nearly universal revulsion spiders created spontaneously in humans was the same feeling Arachnid created in Cybertronians. For good or ill, it was what it was.

In her mind, it was the double standard of mech versus femme, the oddest argument of all given their indifference to gender. She would have to do it the hard way she fathomed, one dead body at a time. Now that was thwarted and she would have to be brilliantly slippery to get away from punitive stasis. Prime had matured from the good sparked mech who believed in the possibility of redemption for all into something smarter and harder. She would be lucky to stay alive.

She saw the flash of space from the exit of the bridge, then the brilliantly lit skies around Mars. Shipping, satellites, communication arrays and other devices blinked as they leisurely moved in their assigned orbits. Down below on a red surface, one could see the colony sprawling across a vast surface. She knew that it would be an incredible sight but the view of it in person was startling anyway. She looked out the window gathering intel as they began to descend.

They would land on the prison pad, walk through the catcalls of a zillion 'Cons with either a grudge or a revulsion of her format, then enter the prison control center. From there, it would be a short walk to the conference room and a chat that would make or break her life forever.

-0-Earth 1, Mars, clinic

He lay on the med berth unconscious. When he fell, they carried him there. No one had a clue and some were fearful that some sort of unknown 'Mars problem' had just shown itself. That Clark was the only one affected was beside the point. He had fallen on live television so NASA was calling. In response, the habitat had called for Ratchet. He was on his way so they stalled, discussing with NASA what could be probable causes. NASA was telling the world it would appear that exhaustion had been the culprit but to be safe, they called the C.M.O. of Mars to consult, Ambassador Doctor Ratchet.

Of Iacon. That would be his full name, Ratchet of Iacon but they didn't know that. Yet.

Ratchet rolled down the road to the habitat, transformed, then hurried to the hatch. He entered, the atmosphere equalizing almost immediately. The hatch door slid back, then Ratchet stepped out to barking dogs and grim scared looking humans. They gathered the dogs, then followed Ratchet as he walked to the clinic through the habitat designed to allow him access. When he reached the clinic, he leaned over and looked down. The ceiling which was missing from the room was compensated for by a clear steel ceiling 35 feet overhead as part of the outer building shell. No other place had the same aspect but this one, designed to allow Cybertronians to assist in medical problems. "What's happening?"

Phoebe Grant looked upward, turning toward Ratchet. Clark lay on the med berth unconscious, hooked to various machines. "He just fell to the ground. I can't understand what the problem is. We were afraid there might be some unforeseen problem here that we have just encountered so we called you to consult," she said worriedly.

Ratchet nodded, then held up his arm. A beam of light hit Clark, then went from the top of his helm to his feet. Ratchet paused a moment to sift the data, then looked at Grant. "Wait a moment. I have to consult someone," he said. She nodded as did the others who were gathered in a mass inside and outside of the clinic. :Ratchet to Optimus Prime:

:Prime here:

:Have you grabbed Arachnid? Are her minions out of order?: Ratchet asked.

:Affirmative: Prime replied. :Why?:

:Clark keeled over onto his face just now and he's unconscious. I see nothing that can account for it in their biology. I am assuming that when she was cut from the position of control, her mind slaves were freed:

:It happened a half a joor ago, Ratchet: Prime replied.

Ratchet looked down. "When did this happen, Doctor?"

Phoebe consulted her watch. "Nearly half an hour now. Thirty minutes."

"Half a joor," Colleen Waitely replied.

Ratchet grinned, nodding to her and she grinned back. "Correct. I think you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes," he lied, "this happens to humans. It is the accumulation of stress, overwork, all the changes and the thin atmosphere and gravity. He has been in and out of the habitat for days overdoing it without working up to the changes."

"Orns," Colleen Waitely replied with a grin.

Ratchet chuckled. "That's right. Let him rest. He will come around."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe Grant asked.

"I'm positive. You're on my turf now. We have some experience living in near zero gravity on planets that play with our physiology. Your suits will save you always. He has to get some rest and relax," Ratchet said. :I have it, Optimus. You might consider that there is a hive somewhere sitting like statues. I hope:

:Affirmative: Prime replied. :Come to the prison when you can. We are going to interrogate Arachnid:

:On my way: Ratchet scanned the human and began to see a leveling off of his vital signs. "Its getting better. Give him a moment and we will have him on his feet. It isn't dangerous what has happened. It is sort of inevitable by some of the more high strung members of your species, those who don't take care of themselves and work their way into hospitals."

"We just let him sleep and he'll come around? That's a strange thing, Doctor," Phoebe said doubtfully.

"So is living on Mars," Ratchet replied, then he grinned. "It will make a nice article for Lancet and the New England Journal of Medicine."

Phoebe grinned. "You're right."

"I have to go assist Prime with something but I will be back. He will revive. It will be alright," Ratchet said.

The humans nodded, then watched as he walked back to the hatch. Once outside, he transformed, then drove off swiftly, clearing the lip of the crater with ease. Phoebe walked back into the clinic, pausing beside Clark. "There's a lot we don't know. This is going to be a strange ride."

No one argued with her.

-0-At the Prison Control Center, Autobot City, Mars

Ratchet walked into the control center, then onward to the big conference room. Arachnid sat cuffed glowing with energon, a cold look of murderous hatred on her face. She looked at him, then smirked slightly. "Well, its good to see that you survived given your status as a derelict relic."

"You still have your pleasing personality intact, I see," Ratchet replied with a grin as he sat. "How goes the interrogation?" he asked glancing at Prowl who stood fuming and Prime who sat looking like Prime.

"She's been out of the loop so long she doesn't know anything," Magnus said with disgust. "All she has left is spite."

"What do you want me to do? Disable her for prison life or what? She digs, shoots goop and plasma, has a subspace I'm dreading to look into and no discernible spark. This could be fun," Ratchet said as he settled back in his chair.

"I think she's too dangerous for the prison," Prowl said. "Confinement stasis is what I would suggest."

"I have asked you to speak to me about what you know and remember, Arachnid. I am asking about certain events that happened during The Fall in which you were party. Given that you were a lieutenant of Megatron's at the time, having by proximity, knowledge, I would like to know a number of things. It will help us locate our people and rescue them," Prime said again.

"I have been out of the loop a long time, Prime. I know that the Knights got millions of our people away, millions. They held back our forces rather well I might add so that the ships they had could run orn and night to accomplish that goal. Megatron wasted an opportunity to quell that part of the problem by focusing on the AllSpark. But then, he never was too bright. He could have brought down Dai Atlas and the Knights, secured the frontier and enabled us to expand the Empire beyond what it was. When he left to chase the AllSpark, the Empire began to degrade. Soundwave isn't a soldier and neither is Shockwave. They were too incompetent to take my advice," she said calmly.

"You don't say," Ratchet said. "The AllSpark was the only thing that was going to lift us out of crisis. Getting it was priority one. If he had stayed to fight over the bones of Cybertron, it would be worse off than it is. When did he send you here to crush the Earth and why?" Ratchet asked.

She looked at him a long time. "It doesn't advance me to tell you."

"You never know. Someone might be moved to let you stay awake longer," Ratchet said. "I imagine 10,000 years in stasis is long enough ..."

She grinned without humor. "You should try it. Does wonders for your looks."

"Nothing wrong with Ratchet's looks and you know it, bug," Ironhide said with the usual offense. "Answer the question."

She sat back glancing at Ironhide. "Geriatric love. How sweet." She looked at Ratchet with an appraising stare. "He sent us here because a drone told us there was energon in the scatter field around this system. We went to Earth and dug in because it was populated with the usual run of organics. He said to wait to begin our protocols but his signal never came. We fell into stasis waiting. We didn't reignite until we began to receive signals leaching through the Earth from Cybertronians ... possibly Starscream. It brought some of us up and I was included. We were to destroy this planet's population, build a mining operation and send it back to Cybertron."

"Not anymore," Ironhide said with a grin. He leaned in closer. "By the way ... this planet where you sit? Mars? Its almost 44% Class A and A- energon."

She looked at him a moment, then grinned in spite of herself. "Isn't it just like Megatron to frag up something this huge this completely? This is rich. I will tell him next time I see him."

"You won't have to worry about that. You're not going anywhere," Prowl said, then paused. He listened internally, then turned to Optimus. "Tempest has located the Hive on Earth, somewhere under Mount Vesuvius. He has sorted out those processors from the rest. He released the non-Insecticon mind slaves about half a joor ago. They collapsed but he said they would come out of their stupor. They wouldn't remember a thing about her. They would be the individual they were before with missing memories of Arachnid. They will be facsimiles of the original but so perfect that even they won't know the difference."

Prime nodded, then looked at Arachnid. "Arachnid, it is my duty as Prime of Cybertron, as leader of the Autobot Faction, as the leader of this planet currently operating under modified martial law to place you in protective stasis pending formal hearing of charges against you for war crimes against not only Cybertron but countless other worlds you helped destroy as the leader of a Protocol Infiltration Team. You will when the time comes be given full representation and access to all charges and evidence against you. At that point, we will have a Primal Hearing for the disposition of your guilt or innocence. I will also tell you that your army of Insecticons, given their ability to be lead into mindless carnage by you will be placed in medical stasis until such time as they can stand as well for the crimes of which they are accused. You may tell me what you wish to say before I impose incarceration upon you as a dangerous enemy combatant."

She looked at him a moment. "I think I will save myself the futility of arguing with you, Prime. You will do what you wish and nothing I say will change that. I would however say that if our places were reversed, you would be dead at my feet right now."

Prime nodded. "That is what makes me different from you." He glanced at the guards, then Ratchet. "I would like her held in stasis here. We will make room for the others when they are gathered up." He stood, staring at Arachnid for a moment. "It bothers me to see you in such an estate, Arachnid."

She stood too, then grinned. "That's the difference between me and you, Prime. It wouldn't bother me a bit if the situation was reversed." She turned and walked out, Ratchet following to disable her features and put her into stasis in the high security lock up in the sub basements of the building.

It was good to see her go at last.

-0-TBC September 8, 2014 **edited 9-9-14**

NOTES: Problems that are popping up: I have a great writing program, Opensource, that has a glitch and even when I wipe it and download a good copy again, the glitches are still there. I go through on edit to find them but sometimes they slip away. When you see 'AWW' in the middle of a sentence and it doesn't make sense, that is one of them. When I write 'all' it turns to 'AWW'. Another one is when I write 'the'. It turns to 'Axe'. I look for them but they sometimes slip through. :( I also have the cursor from hell that skips. If you see a word in the middle of a sentence that doesn't make sense or sitting by itself, its the cursor jumping.

ESL: Rue, rued: (Rued, not to be mixed up with rude. One is regret, the other is bad manners. Their spellings will help you get the meaning) :D

rue 1 (r) v. **rued**, ru·ing, rues. . To feel regret, remorse, or sorrow for. . To feel regret, remorse, or sorrow. n. Sorrow; regret: "You will rue the day that you did that!"

guile: _noun_ \ˈgī(-ə)l/: the use of clever and usually dishonest methods to achieve something

visceral: something coming from the gut ... If I see a spider I want to climb the walls. That is a visceral reaction.

revile: to deeply hate or dislike

Regarding Arachnid's format:

There is a pattern about organic formats all through the different universes and series. Black Arachnia, Arachnid, the Insecticons, the Terrorcons, the Dinobots and all the rest, they get no respect. They aren't leaders but for a universe where Grimlock (!) was voted leader of the Autobots. :D There is a revulsion to them, overtly canon with Swoop. I will quote the canon on Swoop:

G1: "**Swoop** is the friendliest and most outgoing of the Dinobots. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat. Few of his comrades realize this however, as his team's reputation and his alt-form, considered (for some reason) particularly "horrifying" to Transformer aesthetics, makes others wary of getting close enough to learn about the bot himself. Swoop is an excellent aerial combatant and bombardier and has become skilled at using the fear his alt-mode creates in battle. He considers it his greatest weapon. Like all the Dinobots, Swoop tends to be arrogant, disobedient and generally disagree with Optimus Prime's leadership style. He's also a bit of a show-off."

Waspinator and Black Arachnia are two others and the Terrorcons? Mercy.

Terrorcons:

"Sometimes it's hard to take the **Terrorcons** seriously. Even for Decepticons, they've got a bunch of personality problems, not to mention a lack of decency. Individually, they're not much and it's not very hard to outsmart them. One on one, an Autobot would probably win.

"Then you actually meet the Terrorcons as a group, and you pray that Primus has mercy on you, because the Terrorcons sure as hell won't. They'll kill you for a bunch of reasons: orders, sport, boredom, a dare. They're not what you'd call soldiers, warriors or even brawlers. They're animals and they bring that thought pattern to everything they do including their choice of alt modes, which are the forms of frightening beasts. They're all positively insane."

The Terrorcons consist of:

The brilliant yet gluttonous Hun-Grrr (leader)

The superiority obsessed Rippersnapper

The disgusting Blot

The predatory Sinnertwin

None of the odd formats excepting Ratbat have reached the top of the command chain and I don't think they ever will. Some don't have the smarts but the ones who do never make it. I am postulating for this story that this is a reason for it. Consider the degree of disdain that the Predacons on TF: Prime are held by those around them. Again, animal formats.

The overly-violent Cutthroat

All of the bio information comes from TF wiki dot net :D:D:D


	164. Chapter 164

The Diego Diaries: Arachnid Finis (dd4 164)

NOTE: I couldn't get my writing program to work. So I consoled myself with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 on Nickelodeon and YouTube. :D Try it. Its **AMAZING**!)

-0-After the meeting

Ironhide headed to the hospital, meeting Ratchet as he walked out. Hugging, they turned toward home until the next crisis met them, a meeting in a couple of joors with Silas. "How was the interment?"

"The usual," Ratchet said as they walked up the path to home together ...

-0-Earlier at the hospital

They had walked over from the prison taking less traveled routes to enter the Medical Center Tower. She had scrutinized everything along the way, most likely including the possibility of escape, finding in the grandeur around her no chance of such happening. They entered the elevator, guards, prisoner and Ratchet together riding upward until they reached the emergency level. Pausing on their way to their duties, Knockout and Breakdown watched with startled but utterly delighted surprise as they stepped out.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Knockout said with deep satisfaction. He put down his datapad, then crossed his arms as he took the time to absorb all the degradation of his nemesis. "Welcome to Autobot City, Arachnid. I can imagine you stay will be long."

Breakdown smirked. "I would imagine it will be. Are you putting her in with the others?"

Ratchet nodded. "I would rather she had a clue and could live among us but psychos seldom have any."

"I see you allow these two to run free," Arachnid hissed as she sat down on a med berth with assistance, none of it gentle. She wasn't going to do this their way. She was going out the way she came in, kicking and screaming.

"Do you need help, Doctor?" Knockout asked as he unsubbed his giant rotating saw blade.

"Not unless you're prepared to use that on yourself. In that case, I'll need Breakdown to clean up the energon spill," Ratchet said as he began the process of denaturing her dangerous features. Nearby, orderlies entered placing a stretcher on a gurney, then turned to wait for the process to end. Arachnid glared at them hatefully.

Ratchet removed her transformation cog, her communications devices, jamming others specific to Decepticons, then closed her up. "I will leave your secondary arms. They will be freed when you're off line. Any last words?" he asked as he subbed his meter.

She looked at him coolly. "Not really. I would rip you to pieces given the chance, but then you know that already."

"You may not believe this, Arachnid, but I would rather be helping your hurts and dents so that you could live here with the rest of us free with the hope of prospering, something that was never allowed on Cybertron for you and me. You chose the path you're on while I am charged with applying the skids because its detrimental to everyone else. No one is to blame for what is happening now but you."

She considered him a moment. "Be me for a breem and tell me you still believe that. Say hi to the boys club for me, Doctor. I will be back. Count on it."

Ratchet looked at her, wavering internally a moment because he was capable of believing that everyone was redeemable somehow, though experience nearly always showed him the error of his ways. "We'll be waiting." Then he pressed the button and she slumped onto the berth.

It was silent in the room a moment, then Ratchet subbed his meter. He began to remove the cuffs, tossing them to the side for Breakdown to catch. "If you were truly as smart as I know you are, Arachnid, you would have adapted like everyone else. You would have thought this through and came to the same conclusion as everyone else about how the new paradigm was going. But **no**. You had to be a** criminal** to the end. You had to make **this** necessary. You couldn't adapt, you couldn't see anyone elses point of view. You couldn't believe that harming others was wrong, that your domination complex was evil. Frag your point of view, Arachnid and frag you for making me have to do this to another Cybertronian, no matter how awful, no matter how stubborn or stupid." He paused, then turned to the others who stared at him silently. "Load her up. Let's get this over with. Breakdown, label those parts and store them in the organ locker."

Breakdown nodded, then watched as Arachnid was loaded onto the stretcher covered gurney. Ratchet arranged her many arms carefully, then headed out, the others following. That included Breakdown with servos filled with Arachnid's bio parts.

It was a tensely silent ride down to the morgue and stasis lock up, one that took only seconds from the 50th floor to the third sub basement of the immense tower. They followed Ratchet down the corridor, then entered the high security lock up after the officer on duty opened it. Entering, they watched as Ratchet keyed the compartment, added his own codes that with Optimus's as well would be needed to open it again, then turned to the others. "Load her in."

An orderly pulled the tray out, then they shifted her in. Ratchet inspected her, moved a couple of arms, then nodded. The tray slid in as her name and number appeared on the door's data screen when it was closed. Ratchet looked at it a moment, then shook his helm. "Knot headed fool," he muttered, then turned. He paused a moment. "You have her bio parts."

Breakdown started, then looked down. "Oh, yeah. I'll take care of that."

Ratchet smirked slightly. "You better. How can I adopt you if you don't?" He walked past, the orderlies following.

An aghast Knockout stood beside a grinning Breakdown. "**Surely**, he's not serious.** I refuse** to call him Mom."

"Don't worry," Breakdown said as he walked toward the door. "I will for both of us."

Knockout watched him walk out the door as he stood in his horror and uncertainty. "The** frag** you will," he muttered as he hurried to catch up.

The door slid shut behind him, the combination locking once more. Tarn and the Decepticon Justice Division slumbered on with Arachnid and a few others as infinity became their future.

On the way upward ...

"You really like to get Knockout's goat don't you?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"It wouldn't be Wednesday without it, Only One," Ratchet replied with a grin of his own. "By the way, what was in those three boxes that came the other night? I saw you hiding them in the closet."

"Something new for the infants," Ironhide replied. "I helped them put them on before Prime called. Slagger needs to time his calls better. I couldn't stay to play."

Ratchet chuckled as they stepped off the elevator. "If half the slaggers we knew could see you now."

"I would still beat their afts into the ground," Ironhide said as he paused before the door. Inside, they could hear laughter and infants. "Are you ready for this?"

"Is it an Orion idea?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide nodded. "One of his best I might add."

"I was born ready, Ironhide."

Ironhide opened the door, then the two entered pausing at the spectacle. Sitting on the couch, Blackjack and Alor, soon to depart for Camp Gliese once more were grinning at the infants. Sitting on a chair across from them, Flint who was off duty from Fort Apache grinned as well.

"**ADA! YOU COMED! ATAR! YOU COMED TOO!"** Orion said with delight. All of the infants turned to look at the adults. **"I HIM!"**

"Who and what is him?" Ratchet asked with delight.

Blackjack, General of the Army, Praxian Military Elite of a family long in the tradition, one of the few whose outward demeanor made even Megatron stand straighter around him swept his servo over the infants. "This is Leonardo," he said nodding to Praxus. "This is Donatello," he said nodding to Hero. "This is Raphael," he said nodding to Prowler who smiled like the sun through a drooping bandana. "This is Michelangelo," he said nodding to Orion. "And this esteemed individual," he said nodding to a delighted Sunspot, "is Master Sensai Splinter. Meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

They stood looking up at Ratchet, who looked at them with incredible admiration and laughter on his face. "Of course they are," he replied as bedlam broke out.

"**LOOK ADA**!" Orion/Mikey said as he began to whirl his nunchakus. He did pretty well until he looked up with a gin. Then the spinning end hit him in the face. "Ow," he said with a startled expression.

"We're going to have to work with Mikey on the nunchucks, Ironhide," Blackjack said with a critical optic and absolute seriousness. "Little mech has the spark. He just needs a sensai to get him going."

"Sunspot will teach him," Hero/Donatello said with great enthusiasm. She turned to Sunspot and nodded with an expression of eternal belief that Sunspot/Master Splinter knew and could teach Orion/Mikey what he needed to know.

Sunspot nodded, then looked up at the adults.** "I WILL! YOU WILL HELP ME, RIGHT!?"** he asked with a brilliant smile.

"Whatever you want, infant," Blackjack said with enormous emotion, "you will get." Everyone nodded with him.

**"See! Orion, Sunspot will teach you! Isn't this great?!"** she said with her intense tiny enthusiasm.

Ratchet kneeled down to examine the costumes as all the infants crowded around. "This is brilliant," he said as he scoured the internet for images of who they were supposed to be. "How do these turtle shells work?"

Ironhide leaned down, pressed a spot at Prowler's neck and the front of his turtle shell popped open. It covered his entire body but for openings for legs, arms and neck. There were leather belts around their middles as well as knee and elbow pads on their arms and legs.

"What a piece of engineering. They can move in this and its comfortable," Ratchet said.

"That part belongs to Specialty-Fabrication. One of their interns needed a project for their finals. I asked her to do this one. They exceeded expectations," Ironhide said proudly.

Ratchet stood up. "So do you, Only One. What now? Do we go for the Foot Clan or something bigger?"

Orion nearly burst into flames of joy. He looked at Ironhide. "**YOU BE HIM. I CHASE YOU! I GO YOU! YOU BE BAD SHE!"**

**"WE GO NOW! OUT THERE! PLAY TURBLES!" **Praxus cried as he swung his staff, hitting Blackjack on the toe.

Blackjack laughed. "Maybe we need space. How about going down to the park below?"

"You don't mind being a Foot Clan in public?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Nope," Blackjack said with a grin of his own.

They gathered the infants, then turned, all jetting downward for the public space of the massive crater that was their home. Down the steps they went to the undulating parkland provided in the center of each of the housing developments. There were toys to play on, tables to sit at and benches. It was public space and highly used. Four turtles and a rat were set gently down, then they turned to their elders.

**"GO, YOU! WE GO-ED TO YOU! CHASE YOU, BAD SHE!"** Orion looked at the adults with a giant smile, then took his nunchucks up once more. He twirled them, then hit Ironhide on the toe.

"Ow," the huge Autobot said with a grin.

Orion and the infants laughed hilariously. **"Go, my sons! Get the bad guys! I will come too!"** Sunspot said holding his staff up over his helm without the slightest inflection of ninja-ness showing anywhere. What he lacked in skills, he made up for in enthusiasm.

"Oh, other bad mechs!" Blackjack said glancing at Flint and Ironhide. "We have to run. The Teenaged Ninja Mutant Turtles are after us!" Blackjack looked at the infants with mock horror, then turned to run slowly but steadily away. The infants turned to chase him, hustling after him in their turtle suits. It was hilarious and adorable. Snaps were had.

Some even by bystanders.

"I never thought I would see the orn," Ironhide said as he stood beside his ada and uncle, a grin firmly in place.

A hard slap on the back of his helm greeted that. "You wouldn't have if not for me," Ratchet said. "Go. The turtles are coming," he said as the infants chased Blackjack back toward them.

Ironhide joined them, hurrying along with Flint who laughed as Hero turned to take him on. "Don't hurt me too much, Donatello!"

**"I won't, Uncle Flint!"** she said as she waved her two tiny swords in hot pursuit.

They stood together, Ratchet and Alor, watching the game as it unfolded. After a moment, they noticed that Springer and Drift had materialized beside them. They were inspecting stations, spotted the fun and came down to watch. Ratchet glanced at them, then grinned. "You're just in time, boys. Alor," he said glancing at his in-law and friend, "meet Bebop and Rocksteady."

-0-TBC September 10, 2014 **edited 9-10-14**

NOTES: I hope to have the word processor problem ironed out tonight. **I HATE IT** when I can't or don't post every night. HUGS! I will change their weapons out tomorrow in the next part and explain why Donatello/Hero and Leo/Praxus are backwards. :D:D:D

ESL: 'Getting someone's goat' is the same as irritatiing them, sticking it to them to cause them concern but in a minor way. Ratchet poked at Knockout by his words of adoption with Breakdown because he knows it will freak Knockout out. :D


	165. Chapter 165

The Diego Diaries: Moving On 1 (dd4 165)

NOTE: I have just posted a new Chronicles of Orion, Part 18. It is what happens after this part. You can save it for after, then read it or not. Either way, its rather self contained. :D This tells the story before they met up and walked home together, Ratchet and Ironhide. :D

-0-At the apartment that morning, before the park

Ironhide walked into the apartment and relieved the sitters. Tie and Ravel would be over later to have lunch with the family but for now it was just him and the infants. They stood looking up at him with big smiles. **"WHERE ADA, ATAR!?"** Orion asked.

"He's taking care of a hot helm. He needs to put something in the freezer," Ironhide said referring to Arachnid. He had been at the meeting, then left heading toward home and his new thing. When the sitters left, he turned to go to the closet in his room where he put the boxes. Returning to the living room, trailing little infants like baby quail, he put the boxes on the table, then looked down. "Close your little optics. I have something for you."

Hero closed her optics, Orion did, then peeked. Praxus looked at Ironhide until he saw Hero, then he closed his optics too. Prowler didn't know what everyone was doing so Ironhide cut the tyke some slack. He opened a box, then pulled out a costume made to custom, the only one like it in the world. Turning, he looked down and grinned. "You can look now."

They did. At the top of their voices.

Moments later...

**"ATAR! I LOVE THIS!"** Hero looked up with a smile that could power a small town. She turned slowly, then looked up at Ironhide. **"I LOVE THIS! YOU DID THIS FOR ME!? YOU ARE SO NICE!"**

Ironhide snorted, then grinned at her. "Thank you, daughter."

They preened and pranced, looked at each other and smiled. That is when the call came and Ironhide had to step out. He looked at his happy children, cursed his life, then waited as the sitter came back. They would watch him leave, then look at each other. Their sitter who was used to anything was completely flummoxed by the sight before him. They would spend their time explaining it to him.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They paused a moment outside the habitat, then turned as one to enter. The hatch rose, they walked in, then it came down as swiftly as it went up. The time it took to make the atmosphere was swift as well, a concession to the idea that perhaps some humans might need to get inside the building quickly. As they stood together, Trailbreaker, Ratchet, Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Springer and Drift, they watched as the humans met them at the door when the light signaled the all clear.

Glenn Morshower stepped into the vaulted room where the big bots stood comfortably. "Welcome, Optimus. We have the prisoner ready for the interrogation." Behind him, between Epps and Lennox, Colonel Leland 'Silas' Bishop stood quietly, his face giving nothing away even as his eyes took in everything. Morshower looked at the prisoner, then nodded to his men.

They stepped forward, the three, followed by Niall Graham. Behind them watching in Ops Center, the spouses of the soldiers waited. They had been busy all morning in the colony since they would be able to go home when the Hive was corralled but had taken the time to come to see the show, sure that somehow the prisoner would spill his guts. They had no reckoned with the likes of Silas.

Silas paused in the room at the feet of the behemoths before him. He recognized most of them. Prime, he knew. He also knew who Prowl was, Ratchet and Ironhide as well as Springer and Drift. The other, a big mass-heavy bot was unknown to him. "Who's the new guy?" he asked calmly.

Prime didn't answer right away. There was a discussion going on out of the hearing of all the humans including Silas. "Trailbreaker."

Silas stared upward at the massive bot and once again felt incredible admiration for them, these titans of another world. "What now? Now that the introductions are over."

"We want to know everything that you know and now," Prime said. "We want to take down your network and collect your supporters, especially those who are active duty military. Do not leave anyone out."

Silas grinned slightly. "Just like that?"

Prime nodded. "Just like that."

"I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you, Prime. I'm a soldier. I have a duty to keep the mission out of enemy hands," Silas said.

"You are on Mars in the Primal Colony of Optimus Prime. Even though we have autonomous status as an entity here, we don't have diplomatic recognition or immunity," Morshower said as John Fulton moved to lean against the wall by the door. "Nothing stands in front of you here, Silas and them taking you away."

Silas glanced at him sharply. "I have rights."

"Here, you have whatever rights the bots give you. I have been given a Primal Court order to release you into their custody," Morshower said as the soldiers around him nodded. "I have no authority to ignore it. We are not an embassy. This isn't Terran soil. I will not cause a diplomatic incident by denying compliance."

Silas stared at him, then looked up at Prime. "Good cop, bad cop I am assuming."

"You would assume wrong, Silas. We have sought and been granted an arrest warrant for your custody and presented it to General Morshower. He has no other options but to give you to us for trial."

Silas stared at Prime a moment, then looked at Morshower who shrugged. "Out of my hands," he said.

"You would just give me to them?" Silas asked with gathering incredulity.

"I have no other choice," Morshower said. He glanced at the soldiers with him, then nodded. Epps, Lennox, Morshower and Graham turned to walk back into the habitat. The big inner hatch door slid swiftly shut.

Silas stared at the humans who looked at him through the windows of the great door. He turned to look at Prime. "This is a scam. You don't intend to do this. You need what I know."

Prime glanced at Ratchet, then nodded. Ratchet reached out and input a code. Then all of the bots looked down at Silas who watched. "The comm system is down, Optimus," Ratchet said calmly. "You can talk freely. The humans can't hear you."

"What are you going to do?" Silas asked with gathering unease.

"Tell you the facts of life," Prowl said with his usual venom when confronted with a dumb ass. "You aren't that important. Whether you live or die is of little consequence to us. We will take you outside to die, then send for the others with you. When they see your imploded carcass, they will tell us everything we need to know to break into your network and round up your group."

"They don't know what I know," Silas said.

"They will know enough to give us a start," Prowl said as he leaned downward. "All we need is a toe in the door. You are irrelevant already."

It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded to Springer. He turned to the panel and began to work the code for the door to open. Silas watched with growing alarm. "Once that door opens I will die."

"Horribly too," Ratchet said calmly. "Your blood will boil in your veins and you will die screaming. It won't be long but it will seem like forever. Fortunately for us, the lack of atmosphere will muffle your screams. Mostly."

"This is madness!" Silas said as he watched Springer. He spun to look at Prime. "We need to talk."

"You know what I need. Anything less, you are worthless to me," Prime said calmly. "You are right now worth more dead to me than alive."

"My government won't like this," Silas sputtered.

"We don't care," Ironhide said. "Nothing about you squishies interests any of us. Your people can't even **reach** Mars without us. You're a fragging time drag. You're more trouble than you're worth because you're worthless. You kill each other and think you are **our equals?!** Maybe you'll do yourself in on Earth and give us some peace."

"You don't mean that. Megatron feels that way. You don't. You're **Autobots**," Silas said. He was breathing harder and alarmed but still in control.

"You misread us," Prowl said. "You are right about only one thing. We aren't like you. We're machines. We live logically and cut our odds when necessary. Right now, you are a loser. We're cutting the odds with you and will make up our losses with the others. When that door opens, you die. As for Earth and their opinions? Since when did that really matter in the end to us and our goals and plans?" Prowl glanced at the others who were smirking.

"You're **lying** to us then. You're **tricking** us," Silas said.

"Tell me what you know or we will toss you out into the atmosphere. You can spend the last few moments you have kicking and screaming on the ground," Springer said.

"And if I do?" Silas asked.

"We let you live," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, the Prime nodded to Springer. "Pop the hatch. I do not have all day for this."

Springer turned, pushed the button and the door began to slide open.

Silas who was watching without comprehending his unfolding doom for a moment turned to Prime. **"Stop the door! I'll tell you!"**

Prime knelt down bringing his face close to Silas. "If you do not do what I want I will personally throw you outside myself. Do you understand?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

Silas nodded. "I do," he said around the pounding in his chest and head.

Prime arose, then nodded to Springer who halted the door. It slid back, then closed. Popping the door hatch to the facility, Ratchet grinned at the humans. "Silas has decided to confess."

He did. He stood in the doorway confessing everything and everyone. He told of cells that he had set up in the beginning. He told them of a computer network that M.E.C.H. had created where lists, locations and multitudes of details could be found. When he finally told them that he had nothing more to say, he turned to Morshower. "These guys **hate** you. They will turn on you when you don't expect it. They don't give a **damn** about Earth or any of us including you."

Morshower stared at him, then glanced up at Optimus. "He's not very fast on the uptake is he?" Morshower looked at Silas, then grinned. "You were played."

Silas looked at him, then stepped closer. "They **turned off the communications system** when they talked to me. They don't give a tinker's damn about the Earth or **any** of us. They will** turn** on you, General."

Morshower looked at Prime. "Are you going to turn on us, Optimus?"

Prime grinned slightly. "No."

Silas looked from one to the other, then burst into flames of anger. He lunged at Morshower but was jumped by Epps and Lennox. Kicking and screaming, cursing at the top of his lungs, Colonel Leland Bishop, U.S. Army Retired was carted off, back to the brig and an extended vacation until the situation was sorted out by everyone involved.

Morshower watched him go, then looked up at the bots. "Lucky you to bring Trailbreaker. Nice job keeping most of the vacuum out of the habitat with your force field. If you hadn't been here, it would have been gone instantly the moment Springer began the sequence."

"Glad to help, General," the huge genial bot replied. "What happens now?" he asked.

"We will discuss this and begin the transfer to Earth as soon as we get the M.E.C.H. network in chains. Especially the active duty soldiers," Morshower said.

They chatted a while, then broke up to go onward. Walking toward the Fortress down Prison Road, it was agreed among all concerned that the capture was momentous and the price was worth it. Ratchet would angle off to the hospital, Ironhide would go with the rest of the party to the Fortress, then meet Ratchet on the road shortly to go home.

He couldn't wait.

-0-TBC September 11, 2014 **edited 9-15-14**

NOTES: ESL speakers:

cutting someone slack: slang for letting someone get a pass on something.

Ex: "She had to take a cab because her foot hurt so the runners cut her some slack."


	166. Chapter 166

The Diego Diaries: Home Again (dd4 166)

-0-On the Earth over the night and into the morning, Martian time

They came in with great stealth after having found the entry to their lair on the Bay of Naples. Moving swiftly down the long tunnels that had been carved out over the period of ten thousand years, they found chambers filled with Insecticons, all of them statue still, poised at the moment when control went from Arachnid to Tempest. There were a dozen chambers filled with them and when the count was finally taken, a total of 1400+ individuals would be accounted for. By even Cybertronian standards, they were a formidable force, more than equal at half strength of destroying the Earth and all on it.

Springer who was supervising the transfer of the beasts off world shook his helm. They were going to be a problem to manage. He considered the show, 'Star Trek' with its transporter beams and wished not for the last time that they had the same capability. He stepped aside as medics moved here and there to ascertain their fitness for long term stasis. :Springer to Prime:

:Prime here:

:We have the count. Its 1400 and change. Final numbers are going to be sent in a moment. Are you ready to receive them?:

:We are. Bring them to the appointed place and I'll be there. Any anticipated complications?:

"Probably but they haven't arisen yet. See you at the touchdown. Springer out: He nodded to his team. They turned and began to organize the transport of more than 1400 Cybertronian insectoids to ships waiting at the edge of the Bay of Naples. It would be a long task and it would be on the radar and cameras of the humans the entire time.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl tapped his digits on the console as he leaned against it pondering the ineffable vagaries of the universe. He had been in touch with N.E.S.T. Europe who would be managing the humans of the affected area so that the extraction would be swift and relatively problem free. He had not reckoned with the Italian press. Between the paparazzi and the rest of the European and American mob, both respectable and not, they would not be able to do this without prying optics.

Maybe that would be good. They would have the world watch them do a solid for everyone, get rid of pests, show the need for their alliances, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

And so forth.

He turned, then paused. Optimus had just come from the corridor and his office. "We can't get a news blackout," he said as he fell in beside Prime.

"It might do the humans good to see what they had beneath their feet and how its us taking them away," Optimus said as they walked out the door into the rec room.

"There are good and bad points to that," Prowl said, then paused as a group of visiting Intermediate School students walked in for a tour of Ops Center. They chatted a moment, then both parties continued onward. When Prime and Prowl reached the highway, they transformed and headed up north to the energon plants and containments that dotted the plains near the big quarry that fed the city. It would take a while.

-0-Earlier

They squealed and carried on, their disappointment in the extreme that they couldn't wear their turtle and rat costumes to school. Pouting and bedlam prevailed as the adults coordinated their new school journeys. Ratchet turned, then looked at the infants who were whining on the floor. "Listen up, shorties," he said as they all paused to look at him hopefully. "I will ask the school what they think and want. It very well could be that your toys will have to stay here for play after school. Think about what the other infants might feel if they saw your great outfits and they had none of their own?"

They looked at him, then each other. For a moment, it worked, then their tears came back. Alor grinned. "Nice try. Right now, they will have to suck it up. You can't always get what you want."

"Short term pain for long term gain," Blackjack said even if his insides were jello. "You can play after school. Tell your friends what you have. Maybe you can make a club or something and get together to play."

The infants looked at him, then Hero leaned against his leg. "I like being a turtle, Grandatar."

He looked at the only daughter that they had and felt things snap inside. He petted her little sad helm, then picked her up. "You get to go to school today. We have to go to Kalis for Sunspot. His school moved but you will be back with your friends and all will be well." He looked at the others who were just finished hooking up. "Let's go."

With that, they walked out carrying five sad infants to go to school.

-0-Before leaving to go to Naples, Italy on Earth

Springer looked at the overnight news and stats from the past two orns. He grinned. "There was a brawl at Club Cybertron."

Drift who was packing up tracking gear into a duffle from the gear locker in the corner paused. "Do tell," he said with a grin.

-0-At Club Cybertron a while back

Daro watched Sunee with concern as he walked into Club Cybertron, one of two bars in the colony that was a favorite of the younger set. Had they been here longer, they would know that Cafe Praxus was once the epicenter of youthful exuberance but had graduated to a fine restaurant with impeccable food, a vast beverage repertoire and more mature clientele. As it was, this one was the carbon copy of the establishment on Cybertron that was (in)famous for its food, drink, lounge and bar.

Sunee looked around, then turned toward the lounge, walking in to pause by a table. Sitting nearby looking like trouble, Barricade and Stiletto sat nursing drinks as they watched the funny folk. Sitting nearby playing cards, Smokey, Hot Rod, the twins and Bluestreak were having a night out. Others sat around the lounge where monitors played the news, shows and sports, all without sound. Because it was evening, the lights were muted, the dining room which was expanded and therefore vast was going great guns. Their food was good, large and geared towards steakhouse cuisine.

Sunee walked to a table, pulled out a chair, then sat. The other six with him stared around, then walked to his table to sit as well. Glancing here and there, then noted they were outnumbered if any of the mechs in the place stuck together by caste. Because most of them weren't as drunk as Sunee, they were aware of the danger. He either wasn't or didn't care. The waiter dropped off snacks and drinks to the twins' table, then walked to the seven younglings. "What can I get ya?" he asked cheerfully even as he measured the group for threat. Club Cbybertron wasn't born yesterday.

"We would like beer. Do you have Praxus Black Label?" one of them asked.

"We do. Draft or bottled?" Omni asked.

"Draft," another said. "What do you have for food?"

"All kinds. We serve bar food in here, a platter. It has some of everything. If you want more, you have to go to the dining room."

"We would like that," Daro said with one optic on Sunee who was looking at Barricade and Stiletto coldly.

"What's with them?" Sunee asked as he glanced at Omni.

"Those two ran road gangs back home and they're cold killers. Stay away from them and everyone will be happy," Omni said with an edge in his voice. "They have armed guards for a reason."

"I'm not afraid of them," Sunee said darkly.

"Then you're alone in your opinion." Omni looked at the others. "We carry crowbars in subspace to manage the hotheads. We don't allow fights. We intervene with extreme prejudice."

"Anyone ever get killed here?" Sunee asked as he leaned back into his chair.

Omni regarded the youngling a moment, then nodded. "Someone gave their oath to the Matrix, then decided to break it. He torched almost immediately and when the fire went out, there was only his hollow armor left."

The younglings looked at Omni for a moment, then Daro nodded. "We're good with the order. Thanks."

Omni stared at him with a cold expression, then nodded. He left to fetch things.

It was silent a moment. "It's true then. The Matrix. It will punish you if you break your oath," a youngling said.

"We only have his word," Sunee said. "My uncle would know the truth."

Omni came back with a tray of glasses, then set them down. Turning, he walked back to get a pitcher and two big platters with all manner of delectable food morsels. He turned to leave weaving through the tables, trading quips with the regulars.

Daro watched him, then sat back. "This is great. Who would have thought that this would be a real place, a real city. Cities. I have to hand it to Prime ... he put things together well."

"Frag Prime." Sunee sat forward pulling a tray towards himself. "At least the food is edible."

The others stared at him, then the room. Some of those sitting nearby had heard their remarks, their hard cold stares confirmation. Daro stood up, then walked to a table. He paused by the side. "May I sit a moment?"

Sideswipe looked at him coming to the same conclusion the others did. "Why?"

"You can sit," Bluestreak said as he pulled a chair over. "I'm Bluestreak, these are my bonds, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and those two are friends, Hot Rod and Smokey."

Daro nodded. "I'm Daro. We just got in. This place is pretty fantastic. We're sort of overwhelmed at the moment. Its the best place we ever were."

"We work hard together to make it that way," Bluestreak said.

"Prime is a great leader and our father-in-law," Sunstreaker said coldly. He nodded his helm at Bluestreak. "He's Blue's atar."

Daro glanced at Bluestreak. "You're a primal infant?"

Bluestreak grinned slightly. "No. My atar is Prime's bond. But he has two infants of his own, a femme and mech."

Daro nodded. "I'm amazed. I didn't know that was possible."

"It is if you want it. Everything here is based on that simple idea," Sideswipe said leaning in closer. "You work, you get to live like you want. No one gets fronts, cuts, the shortcuts ... none of it."

Daro nodded. "So we've been told."

"Its the law here," Hot Rod said as Smokey nodded. "We have done fine working together. I expect that will hold."

Daro looked at Hot Rod, a mid caste mech from his tattoos. He nodded. "It takes a while to assimilate. But the reality is what it is."

"It is. It's also the law," Smokey said. "By decree of Optimus freaking Prime."

Hot Rod smirked. "I'll drink to that. What about you?" he asked as he took up his glass.

Daro looked at him, then glanced at his table. "My drink is over there."

"We'll wait for you," Sunstreaker said as he considered the mech before him. High caste, shiny, digging for intel. Check, check, check. His servos itched to slam the fragger into the next dimension.

Daro nodded, then rose. He walked back to the table and picked up his beer. Sunee grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Just meeting new people. Do you mind? Let go," Daro said pointedly.

"Frag that," Sunee said gripping tighter. "Who said you could socialize with dirt lickers?"

It was on.

-0-Chain of command

The call to Day/Night Watch substation #4 was swift and urgent. The Watch mechs poured out led by Lon who was filling in for a sick sargent. He ran across the highway and into the bar, pausing by the doorway to the lounge. Inside, it was mayhem. There were upturned tables, chairs flying and nearby sitting on the lounge bench that circled the entire space, Barricade and Stiletto sat drinking their beer as they chatted about technique among the brawlers. "Oh frag," Lon said, then he waded in, his mechs following.

In the center of the room held in the vice grip of an enraged front-liner, Sunee was getting his face pummeled. He gripped Sunstreaker's arm by the wrist as he struggled futilely to get out of the mess he had started a moment before. The other six were involved, five to fight and one ... Daro ... trying to end the turmoil. For a moment it swirled, then the five battlers were put down by the soldiers and a couple of outraged civilians. Daro who was spinning like a top paused, his arms spread out in supplication. It went from chaos to silence in seconds.

Lon walked forward, then stopped beside Sideswipe. "Nice job. I'll have to arrest you."

"We know," Sideswipe said with a grin. "Bluestreak is innocent."

"Why?" Bluestreak asked hotly from the middle of a pile of slowly reviving high caste younglings.

"Because I said so," Sideswipe replied. "How do you want this? Should we carry them over for you?"

"That would help," Lon said as he looked around. "Let's go. Everyone is under arrest. We'll take statements at the station, then see if the magistate is still in. If he is, you can bail out tonight. If not, you're in the lockup until morning."

Sunstreaker looked at Daro, the only one standing. He was aghast and upset but he didn't argue. "That one, Lon ... Daro ... he tried to stop it. He didn't fight."

Lon looked at him, then the others who nodded. "Alright. You can go."

"Can I go with you? I can help," Daro said with earnest emotion.

Lon considered that, then nodded. They gathered up the others, then headed for jail, an aggravated Bluestreak and a pensive Daro following.

-0-Here and now

"How do the good ones always happen when we aren't there?" Drift asked as he closed the duffle and picked up their gear.

"I don't know," Springer said as they walked to the door. "Maybe the round up in Italy will be fun."

It wouldn't be.

Mostly.

Except for those two incidents that happened.

Those ones.

-0-TBC September 12, 2014 **edited 9-15-14**


	167. Chapter 167

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 1 (dd4 167) (NOTES: my bad. GULF of Naples on the maps, not bay. Bay might be acceptable too but I'm defaulting to the maps just to be safe. :D Also, I am taking a stab at Italian. I am sure it will stab me back. :D:D:D) A plot hole the size of the moon prevented this from being posted sooner. I hope this is coherent. I can't tell anymore. LOL!

-0-Naples, Italy, Earth

Throngs lined the hillsides and banks of the gulf as Autobot ships and their crews along with dozens of medics and bruising soldiers worked to remove a terrible implacable threat from the Earth. It was remarkably beautiful, this sweeping stretch of shoreline coupled with habitations and resorts. The sea sparkled as on the Rotonda Chiaia and soft sand beaches around it enormous alien ships were parked or hovering to bear away the cargo being brought up out of the sea by robotic beings.

It was a beach of great delight, Mapatella's, one usually covered in fun seekers and tourists at this time of year. Right now, it was roped off and the highway that passed by it cordoned. In the resorts nearby, every room and rooftop possible had been bribed and overtaken by the press that were held back by the local polizia and N.E.S.T. Europe from being any closer. A curved spit of land held ships while others hovered nearby, their engines surprisingly quiet. On their gleaming sides, the Autobrand announced their faction.

Standing on the highway with the police and N.E.S.T officials, Lennox, Epps, Graham, John Fulton along for a lark as well as Springer and Drift worked out their situational plans with the humans. As Springer knelt, Drift took in the lay of the land.

The area was strikingly beautiful, the kind of European resort one saw in movies with the likes of Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn. One expected beautiful women to drive by in large classic convertibles, their hair and scarves blowing prettily in the breeze. The land rose in a soft swell across the highway, its surface covered with apartment buildings and other structures. It was pleasing to the optic, its structure, color and design.

Drift noted that every surface beyond was covered with individuals watching them, some with high powered lenses. He knew he was being photographed along with everyone else. He considered the possibilities, then glanced at Springer who stood at last. Nodding, he slapped Drift lightly on the arm. "Let's go."

They turned, then carefully walked to the shore wading a bit into the water. With that, they dived downward and disappeared. Fulton watched, then looked at the local mayor and a couple of other dignitaries who watched with amazement and a touch of fright. He grinned. "They're on our side," he said.

The translator spoke to the officials, then they turned to him almost as one. "Meno male*."

-0-At Day/Night Watch Station #4 the night before

They entered, a bedraggled group of civilians in the company of a stalwart robust band of soldiers and police. Chatting about upcoming football, infants, a new place in Centurion that made the best dish of the Cybertronian version of hot wings this side of Iacon back in the orn, they wandered in to the acting desk sargent who stared at them with jaundiced optics. "Well, we're going to have a full house tonight. Magistrate's Court went home two joors ago, Lon."

"Okay. Let's book them," Lon said as he, the acting desk sargent walked to relieve the the mech acting as desk sargent in his absence. "Line them up. Todi, take their names and information. We would like statements about this conflagration but you do not have to make them. You are entitled to discuss this with your attorneys when they come. You will be granted counsel when the court opens. I have a call in to the night court but they're busy. It might take a while so you're all going to the jail." He looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Sorry, Sunny, Sideswipe. The J.A.G.'s office is not returning my calls just yet."

Sunstreaker nodded. "We're good, Lon."

Sunee who was nursing his pulverized face looked at him with blazing anger. "I bet you are."

Everyone looked at Sunee, six of his companions with disquiet and angst, the others with a smirking sense of 'dumbass alert'. Apparently, no one in the civilian group knew about Sunstreaker. Well, now they did.

"Put us in the cell next to this slagger," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"Put us in the same cell," Sunee said as he gathered himself back together.

A medic walked in, then glanced at Lon. "Is he sober enough to submit to treatment or do I just glue his nose back on in the morning?"

Lon grinned. "What about it, you? A medic is here to put your pretty nose back together. Are you going to allow it or what?"

Sunee glared at Lon, then the medic, a mid-caste from a small town in Argenix. "I'll wait for someone in my caste to do it."

"There are no castes here, slagger," Sideswipe said with amusement as he folded his arms over his chest. "You must be slow."

"Frag you," Sunee said as Daro gripped his arm. Hard.

"He's drunk. None of us have a statement. Can we just go in?" Daro asked.

"You're going nowhere," Lon said. "You were discharged at the scene."

"Uh ..." Daro considered the possibilities, then another of the group squeezed his arm. "We got this, Daro." He glanced at the others who nodded, then stepped back with resignation. "Alright."

"Frag you, Daro. I don't need a babysitter. **DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?**"

Red Alert and Inferno who were finishing duty at the Courthouse stepped in after spotting the parade. He walked to the group, then affixed his fearsome optics on the youngling. **"YEAH! YOU'RE THE SLAGGER WORKING MY LAST NERVE!"**

It was quiet a moment, then Daro stepped between them. "He's drunk and confused. He is better than this. If he could just sweat it out in a cell, he will be alright. No one here wants a fight."

"Speak for yourself," Sunee said unwisely as he shoved Daro aside. He put up his fists, then grinned a tight smirk at Red Alert. "Show me what you got."

Before Red could wind up, Inferno grabbed him as several guards grabbed Sunee. Enormous yelling and scuffling erupted before Lon got the group to the elevator. Sunee and the guards disappeared downward. Lon turned to the others in the room that was silent as a tomb. "Who else wants some?" he asked as the class status of the offenders burned in his processor. Infuriated, he came toward them with his fists.

They stepped back regarding him warily.

**"I WAS HIGH CASTE TOO! SEE!?"** He held up his arm to show the indelible etchings that would forever proclaim his stature to the universe. "When I came here, my friends were stupid too. They jumped Prowl. **PROWL!** They insulted his grandson and I watched as both he and Ratchet tore up the room. No one was standing afterwards. I was ashamed. **I was ashamed of them, my best friends! I was ashamed of my caste, of the idea that someone could look down on another because of who they were seen to be.** **THE CASTE SYSTEM IS OVER!**" He looked at the silent mechs with fury, then calmed with effort. "Deal," he said coldly. Turning to Todi, he nodded. "Are they booked in?"

Todi nodded. "Yes, Lon. Names and such but no statements."

"That's fine," he said turning to look at the silent group of high caste younglings. "Get moving to the elevator. You will be jailed overnight until the courthouse opens and attorneys come to bail you out."

They turned as one and walked to the elevator silently. Lon watched, then turned to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hot Rod and Smokey. "I'm sorry. You too."

"Aye, aye, boss," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. He slapped Lon on the shoulder and walked to the elevator, the other four following, big grins on their faces. Guards went with them, then they were gone, heading downward to the jail.

Lon watched them, then turned to Red and a grinning Inferno. "Are you alright, Red Alert, sir?"

"I'm fine, youngling," Red said even though he wasn't completely mollified. "You have the stuff, youngling," he said as he turned to leave. Inferno following slapped Lon on the shoulder. "Nice work, kid," he said as they left.

Lon would be on cloud nine for the rest of the evening.

-0-At school

The trip to Kalis to Sunspot's new school was convoluted now requiring two train changes at Terra and Tyger Pax. Sunspot who had walked from their home tower to the one next door before the new changes enjoyed the ride sitting on his Uncle Flint's arm as they discussed matters of interest to a bright little Seeker youngling and an enchanted bachelor soldier. Tie Down, Ravel, Alor, Blackjack and Appa Ratchet with infants in arms and holds were with them as everyone went to scope out the new Youngling Day. They arrived in the mob, went upward in a mass, then walked down the boulevard patterned after the Champs-Elysee toward the school which sat at the end, a glittering tower given over to infant learning.

Since it was located in the central part of the city, the block it sat upon had been left vacant. The entire city block that surrounded the building had a fence that allowed a number of things to be developed inside. Most were playgrounds, those for infants to excel at and enjoy any number of things. A t-ball field was being finished up, something that was discussed with great laughter at Springer and Drift's expense. A large greenhouse and huge sandboxes also dominated a corner of the vast space, allowing science and engineering to thrive in the stature-challenged set.

A brisk recess was going on when they arrived, walking through gates which were high security even if they were as unimposing appearing at the rest of the fence. No infant registered in the school or any other could walk through the gates without setting off the alarms. Security who were older mechs with security experience had taken the job to be around infants were ever ready to redirect the wayward sparkling back to learning and safety.

That means you, Orion.

They entered, were greeted by an ecstatic Terradive, then led upward to their floor. Their classroom was placed in the same space as the old one in this new building and filled with the same things as the other one. Prowl and Prime were already there. Roto who was there to do testing on new students was discussing their new digs with Optimus, Venture, Miler and Prowl as Spirit and T-Bar chatted excitedly in the corner. Sunspot and Spot joined them happily.

"Roto, I have a surprise for you," Ratchet said glancing at a wan Orion in his arms. "Orion, tell Mr. To-To everyone's turtle name."

Orion looked at him for a moment, then looked at Roto.** "TO-TO! SHE WON'T LET ME HIM! MY HIM THERE!"** he said pointing in the general direction of home.

Roto looked at Ratchet with a smirk. "What's the translation?"

"Speech therapist? I heard **you** were the speech expert," Alor said with a smirk. "I must be misinformed."

Roto smirked at Alor. "I try."

Laughter greeted that, then Orion looked at Ratchet feeling somewhat better. "Go ahead, Spud. Dazzle them."

Orion looked at Roto. **"WE THEM. ALL US SHE IN ONE."** Pointing to a smiling Hero, he nodded. "Donatello." He looked and pointed to the others. "Leonardo. Raphael. Pot, Master Splinter."

It was silent as a tomb. Ratchet kissed Orion. "What is your name?"

"Michelangelo."

Roto nearly passed out on the floor.

-0-At the Metro Station #1

They stepped off having left their significant others after Terra and the Sparkling Day School to take the Temple Line to the shop and the Fortress Line to the Fortress. Blackjack and Alor, reluctantly it must be said, were heading back to Gliese. Ratchet and Ironhide paused. "Where are you headed, big boy?"

"Got a job, old mech. Someone has to work to put costumes on the younglings," Ironhide said as he hugged Ratchet off his peds.

Ratchet hugged him back. "Puh-lease. I don't sit home and eat bon-bons."

"You could. I'm full time with benefits."

"Benefits, huh. You'll have to show me later. Right now, I have to oversee a processor operation."

Better you than me, Ratchet," Ironhide said truthfully. "See ya for lunch."

"Pit Stop?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep," Ironhide said. He glanced down the road toward the Fortress. "I wonder if the younglings are bailed out yet? If they are, send them to me if they're off duty. I want the details."

Ratchet snorted, then nodded. "I will. See ya."

"See ya first," Ironhide said. He waited a moment watching Ratchet's fine aft disappear into the crowd, then sauntered over toward Day/Night Watch Substation #4 to get his boys out of the slammer. He was after all a dedicated atar. Given that he had spent a while the orn before accessorizing his infants against the possibility that they couldn't wear their costumes to school, there was no doubt who was atar of the orn this day.

Now all he had to do was wait for the post office to deliver. Again.

With a light tread, he headed for the cop shop and his second oldest baddest sons.

-0-The night before

The network lit up, a call for the leadership to come to a quick meeting about an incident that might prove trouble. Five individuals arrived, three mechs and two femmes, all of them part of a clandestine group that had grown up out of a need. They met at the little lounge in Engineer Hall in the Old City, the underground area that had been home to everyone in the beginning. Only two of them had been here long enough to remember living underground, the others arriving later in subsequent migrations.

"Artur, what's up?" a small but powerful femme asked. She was Willa, a Circle of Light martial artist who was also one of the few femmes in the Knights of Cybertron. She taught martial arts and was a very talented individual. She had lived underground when she came and was devoted to the colony, her philosophy and their unity. All of them were, hence the organization being formulated. It was small, clandestine, extremely clued in and watchful. Hence, their meeting.

"We just got word that seven mechs raised a ruckus at Club Cybertron. All of them are high castes and one of them some of us know. We went to school with him, were in camps with him and his family and know he's trouble. Sunee is here," Artur said.

"Oh great. I know him." Tyre, a big high caste mech shook his helm. He belonged to the same sects that Willa did, worked at the courthouse as a recorder during trials and was often used in interrogations to keep records.

"Tell us what you know, Tyre," A10-A aka 'A-O' asked. He was an information model mech, someone who managed data for the colony at the Autobot City Colonial Master Data Processing Center in Terra. He sat in a big office at the top of the City Administration Tower and processed all of the data the colony generated. He was a computer genius, which told something of his prowess in the midst of the talent pool this colony fielded.

"He is the son of Hobbes. His uncle is Traachon. Traachon, Hobbes, Waldeen and Denita are in the prison for a decaorn for disrupting the rescue. He's Hobbes' youngest son. He had three and a daughter, a big femme named Stormy. All of them have multiple kids and all of them are hardcore caste believers."

"What about Maddow and his family? They live near me and if I remember," Artur mused, "he was at odds with all of them."

"They are," Willa said. "They're Circle."

"This is going to be interesting. We need to track them. Add them to the list with the others. We can assume that there are a couple of hundred minimum new hot heads in this group. We will have to expand our surveillance. Put out a call for volunteers. I will coordinate it through the net," A10-A said. "No one will know."

They nodded, discussed their plans, then melted into the city once more. And thus, the underground group known only to a handful of individuals as Smoke began to expand their surveillance of troublemakers once again. No one else would know. That included Prime and the Senior Autobots as well.

-0-TBC September 13, 2014 **Edited 9-15-14**

NOTES:

Note to those with the blues. GO to Youtube and google 'BEST of Michelangelo-TMNT-2012[HQ]' and laugh until you die. Any variation of that will get you him for the past two years. Also, Donatello has some too. It will lift you up. :D:D:D

ESL: Cloud nine: it means that you're in heaven, that your happiness is heavenly. :D

*meno male: It should say, "Thank God." :D It should if the gods of google don't hate me. ;)

My dictionary defaults a replacement for Sunstreaker: Sunstroke. LOL!


	168. Chapter 168

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 2 (dd4 168)

-0-In Naples, Italy, Earth

A ship lifted off, its hatch closing on a scene of mechs standing beside a pile of Insecticons who had been brought from their lair to the surface. The vessel carried 25 individuals away to a ship in orbit who would collect them so they could return to Mars with at least a load of 2-300 at a time. The other two vessels were still loading Insecticons who were brought to the surface by mechs, many of them rescue and underwater specialists who were at ease in cluster fucks such as this.

Inside a cavern some distance below the surface of the earth, Springer and Drift watched as the line of mechs dragging or carrying massive Insecticons passed by even as others who had dropped their own off at a shuttle were marching back down for more. They had found the facsimile devices. Scientists were working on them as they stood watching while equipment for communications and mass information data blocks were being boxed up for transport. When they were finished nothing would be left. It would be then that Wheeljack would arrive with his detonation specialists and seal the entrances forever.

The scans of the Earth still being undertaken at Luna Base would continue until the entire planet was mapped down 100 miles. They had found evidence of Insecticons everywhere but no actual individuals. They had massed here with Arachnid, a place that showed evidence of being the original landing site of the venture ten millennia earlier.

:Net to Springer:

:Springer here:

:We're having problems with reporters up here:

:On our way, Net: Springer glanced at Drift as they turned to walk out the tunnel to the surface. "Great. Slaggers."

"You can do it. Ratchet is your ada," Drift said as they both laughed their way up the trail.

Moments later topside …

They emerged from the depths of the warm waters of the bay where the operation was going on, breaching the surface like killer whales. They floated a moment, then stood up dripping water like a Kracken from some Greek horror story. Glancing in the direction that Net who was standing on the shore, his rifle slung over his shoulder pointed out, they turned to look. Three boats, yachts really, had decided to join the show with a bulging complement of reporters, photographers and paparazzi.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Drift said with a smirk.

Springer looked at him, rolled his optics, then stepped forward. He immediately disappeared from view. Glancing down, Drift noticed the shelf drop off that Springer had missed. :You meant to do that, right?: he asked.

Springer who breached on the other side of the three intruders shook his helm of water, then glared at Drift. :Of course. Slagger: He looked at the humans, then found his footing, raising slightly higher in the water. "Turn these tubs around or I will have to make waves. I don't think you'll like that."

A burst of camera flare made him blink a moment, then Springer raised his cupped hand, cascading the contents down upon the deck of the boat. It was a considerable amount of water which swept everyone off their feet, trashing cameras and gear right and left. The screaming and hollering was balm to his irritated nerves as he watched the humans struggle to stand up. "Leave. You're breaking the rules."

"**TALK TO US!**" someone hollered from the boat. "**JUST GIVE US AN INTERVIEW!**"

"I have a job to do removing a menace from this planet. Back off and let us do our jobs," Springer replied. "Go or I'll drench you again."

The captain who believed him began to pull away, the passengers giving him hell for doing so. The other two boats lingered a moment, then turned away heading toward a passel of police boats heading their way.

Springer watched them go, then turned floundering forward until he was on firm ground. "Fraggers."

"You enjoyed it. Say you didn't," Drift said. "Besides, they got your good side."

"Every side is my good side," Springer said with a grin. Then he dived and disappeared. Drift slowly turned taking in the view, then joined Springer with a rush of water that slammed into the shore in waves.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Well, I wouldn't recommend that tactic," Prowl said dryly.

Paragon who was watching the monitor of the operation in Naples nodded. "I concur. I would have capsized the boats."

Prowl glanced at the handsome mech beside him, then grinned. ""Don't let Prime hear you say that."

"Understood," Paragon said with a ghost of a smile.

They stood together watching as the 657th and 658th Insecticons came to the surface in the grip of Wreckers. It was a sight for sore optics.

-0-At the energon quarry, Area 18

They had transformed at the block house that was the HQ of the many different operations in this, the sector set-aside for energon extraction. It was a vast area quite a way northwest of the colony, nestled in a crater that formed the administrative center for the larger operation around them. Prime walked to the block house alone, Prowl having been recalled due to 'an incursion of reporters on the scene in Naples'. Ironhide would join him soon as would Ratchet to discuss the disposition of the bugs.

Entering the building, he paused beside Jetta who was bent over a large table filled with datapads. Bulkhead and Scar, Payload and Elita were discussing the situation. They glanced at Prime, then made space for him. "Here's what we're doing, Optimus," Jetta began. "Remember when we were building storage space for energon before we understood we had Class A and A-? Then we learned how to process it better allowing a small crystal to create vast amounts of finished product? It made storage less necessary long term because we could have smaller supplies for greater outcomes. We now have all these huge storage vaults, some of them enormous that are not in use because we changed our plans and processes."

"I remember," Prime said as Ratchet and Ironhide entered the room. They joined the group.

"We are going to use one of them to store the Insecticons in stasis," Jetta said. He looked at Ratchet. "Remember on the Tri-Planets when they ran out of energon, Ratchet?"

"The colonies voluntarily went into stasis until the messages they sent to us signaled their situation. It took several hundred years to reach them, pre-bridge. They were in good condition with the expectation that they would hold indefinitely."

Jetta nodded. "We have asked Sciences to make stasis pads that have monitors to tell us if there will be any failures while our prisoners are in detention." He turned to a monitor, then coded a call to Wheeljack. The screen came on with Wheeljack's image. "Hi, 'Jack. Could you explain the new long term detention stasis platforms to Prime?"

Wheeljack nodded, then turned to a monitor on his desk where he sat. A diagram appeared, one of a bigger stasis platform for security and long term storage usage than that normally used. "This platform is larger for them, has monitoring devices against failure of the systems, medical or energy distress and is secure beyond the usual transit platforms most of us have seen or used in the past. These are designed to signal failure while keeping secure, something other platforms we can use can't guarantee. These will be hooked into the colonial security net with alarms in Ops Center, the prison and courthouse. A message will be routed through the emergency transponder system of the senior Autobots and civilians against problems."

"Awesome as usual, 'Jack," Elita said with a grin. "How is that spectacular infant?"

Wheeljack beamed. "He's this side of perfect," he replied, then turned from the camera a moment. When he was back, he was holding a swaddled bundle of an infant soundly in recharge. His tiny lighted finials were a mellow light blue.

"Oh frag, Wheeljack," Ratchet said shaking his helm. "That sparkling is spectacular indeed. I want."

"Can't have," Wheeljack said smiling down at his baby. "He's going to his first football game in a week Earth time. I can't wait."

"You and me both. It will be nice to beat everyone and claim the league title without a cheater cheating," Ratchet said preening for Iacon United.

Slag met that, comments were delivered about the perfection of the sparkling, then everyone signed out.

"That is a fantastic infant," Bulkhead said.

"So is yours I am told," Optimus replied.

Bulkhead nearly lost rivets as he smiled. "That baby is everything. I could die for him."

Jetta grinned, then patted Bulkhead. "Live for him, Bulk."

They talked a moment about life and football, then turned to go outside as the first big vessel from Earth began to land. Inside the ship which settled on the sand nearby were almost 300 Insecticons who had been scanned for health, passed the inspection and now were ready for long term stasis. They would perhaps at some point be raised from their condition, then reckoned with but not now.

Sand kicked up, then hung in the air, settling much slower than it would on Earth due to the sparsity of gravity. Walking through a cloud that would have obscured humans on the ground, they reached the vessel as the ramp dropped. Jetta ran upward with Elita and the bots while Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime waited on the ground. For a moment, there was nothing. Then someone began to move in the doorway.

A huge mech walked out holding up a stretcher with another following. On it were piled three Insecticons stacked like kindling, their arms and legs akimbo, hanging out or dragging. They passed Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet who scanned them including the soldiers before heading toward a vast underground storage area set-aside.

Ratchet followed Prime and Ironhide to the storage facility which was only partially above ground. The majority of it was below, minor adjustments making it feasible for their problem. Specialty Fabrication-Electronics and -Medical had built the platforms and brought them here by truck as they rolled off the assembly line as a priority item. They were stacked in piles inside ready to be used.

Walking to the elevator, going down, then taking the steps the rest of the way, they watched as mechs pulled stasis platforms off the stack, putting them down side by side in long rows in the vast room. Mechs who carried the Insecticons downward placed them on the platform arranging their limbs into a sitting position. When they were clear, a supervisor pressed a button and it slammed shut, their contents sealed against any and every kind of thing possible. An expert on stasis and stasis devices personally checked each one before signing off. This floor would hold the 300 prisoners comfortably just as it would have held millions of pounds of raw energon crystals. The entire facility would accommodate all of the Insecticons themselves.

Jetta turned to Prime, then nodded. "We got this if you want to go, Optimus. Its pretty much in servo."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Jetta. Please send my compliments and appreciation to everyone involved. This was very last minute."

"When aren't they?" Jetta asked with a smile.

They chatted a moment, then the three turned to climb up the stairs to the surface. They would pass stretchers of Insecticons all the way upward.

-0-Back in the city

They transformed on the corner of Metroplex Highway 1 and 2. Prime nodded to the others, then paused. "Oh wait. We have younglings in jail, right?" he asked with a slight grin.

"We do. I don't know about you. I think Bluestreak was designated the releasee because of the infants. But I could be wrong," Ratchet said. "I would not want to be the twins' afts if they got Blue arrested."

Prime grinned. "Maybe we better find out."

"Does Prowl know?" Ratchet asked as they crossed the highway at the lights to walk down Cultural Center Road.

Prime glanced at him. "No. I better tell him." He paused a moment. "He knows."

-0-At the Ops Center …

"Paragon, you have the conn. I have to take care of something," Prowl said as he turned to walk to the door and world beyond.

Paragon nodded. "Okay," he said with a slight grin.

Prowl would beat the others to the courthouse.

-0-Earlier the night before at the jail in Day/Night Watch Substation #4

They were locked up, then the lights went down as the jailers and police left the jail block. It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker. "It was a good thing Blue wasn't locked up. Prowl would kick our afts."

"We'd get duty on Charon forever," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "I think he believes we're a bad influence on him."

"Aren't you?" Hot Rod asked as he sat in his cell with Smokey. They were snuggled together on the berth, his arm around Smokey's shoulders.

"Maybe," Sunstreaker said glancing down the dark jail row to the six younglings who were split between two cells. They weren't talking so he didn't. He was patient. He could wait.

He didn't have to wait long.

TBC September 14, 2014 **edited September 15, 2014**

NOTES: Some kids came to the door with a beautiful black kitten they had found. I didn't have the heart to turn them away so I said I would take it. I'm going to find its home because it isn't wild acting nor was it hungry. My other stray, a tuxedo cat I named after all our old sainted cats, Spike, doesn't know what to think. I believe my rescue chihuahua, Buddy likes this cat more than he did Spike when we got him a year ago. I'm a stray magnet. As long as I don't turn into the 'crazy cat lady' I'm going to be alright. Have a great day, everyone. :D:D:D

ESL: Something that is a sight for sore eyes/optics is something that is very welcomed to see. "Sunshine was a sight for sore eyes after a week of rain."


	169. Chapter 169

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 2 (dd4 169)

-0-Naples, Italy, Earth

Springer and Drift breached the surface and paused to look around. The sun was setting nearby, the light filtered through the light puff of clouds that looked pink and orange. They walked to the beach, water dripping off them in sheets for a moment before they walked to where humans sat eating sandwiches and drinking wine provided by local restaurants in gratitude for what had been removed. The idea of dangerous aliens living under foot was almost too much to take in for some of them.

"That reminds me. I'm starving," Drift said as they knelt to update the humans.

Glenn Morshower who had arrived two hours earlier to watch grinned. He held out his sandwich. "Want a bite?"

Springer laughed. "No thanks."

"What's the sit-rep?" Morshower asked.

"Last group coming up. Wheeljack will come through with a blast team, go down and wire it, then blow the smithereens out of the system. It will be designed not to cause surface damage but it will keep divers from going inside and getting lost. Its a slagging maze down there," Springer replied.

"Good," a local official said. "Last thing we need is for people to be afraid to come here."

"After today, you will be safe and secure," Drift said. "We have scanned three hundred miles in all directions. Arachnid called them all to wait here. Not even infant stragglers are left."

"How did Bob come to be then?" John Fulton asked as he poured more wine into his cup.

"I don't know. Maybe he was carried in a hold from their last posting. They're mean enough to bring infants with them to battle sites. I don't know much about them. Ask Wheeljack or Devcon," Springer said as they turned to watch the last group of Insecticons bob up to the surface, then get towed to the shuttles. Hauling their dead weight carcasses took a moment, then the straw boss of the operation, Maxi, waved from a hatchway. :We're done, Springer. We're going. When are you coming? You two haven't had anything to eat since this morning:

They both grinned at the little femme who was Springer's left processor lobe and all around moped defeater of idiots at football games. :When 'Jack blows the site, we will come:

:See that you do: she said, then tapped the hatch door which slid shut. When the other two vessels took their load aboard, they lifted off together heading for space and a bridge to Autobot City. They were gone in seconds. It was intensely quiet until every human standing everywhere around the area applauded and shouted their great relief and approval. It was a wonderful sound to hear.

-0-In a jail cell way earlier at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Sunstreaker didn't have to wait long.

A mech stood walking to the bars, the faint light of the agitated energon lighting up his face. He looked down the row. "When my father and uncle get out of the prison, there is going to be the Pit to pay for this."

Sunstreaker considered the kid, compared him to Sio and decided both should have been snuffed in their cribs. "Is that so. Who is your old dad and uncle?"

Sunee stared at Sunstreaker. "My father is Hobbes and my uncle is Traachon."

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe with a slight smirk, one that looked amused by wasn't. "Do you know them? I never heard of them. What about you, Roddy?"

"Never heard of them either. Must be a couple of low profile slaggers or I would know them. I used to watch the gossip channels back home," Hot Rod said with a grin as he began to warm up for The Game. Smokey who would learn The Game now watched worshipfully as it began.

"I heard of Hobbes. He owned a string of pleasure palaces didn't he? Used to run pleasure bots and was a war profiteer," Sideswipe said making things up.

"I heard of him. Ugly short fragger with a high opinion of himself. Someone told me that each one of his younglings had a different ada. All of them worked in his brothels," Sunstreaker said as he sat down to enjoy himself. "You remember, Roddy? The Purple Palace in Vos?" he said mentioning a very dangerous and notorious brothel, saloon and all around menace to society that was famed for the number of high castes that liked to go there and press their luck. "I hear that some of them weren't right in the processor. Must be their low caste origins."

"I heard that. Jail bait, thieves and liars mostly, all of them," Sideswipe mused as he rolled along.

"I remember Traachon. Overrated doofus. He never did anything right but he could sure spin a yarn where up was down and black was blue," Hot Rod said remembering back to a overrated, under talented flag officer who was about as incompetent as they got. "He was responsible for getting Xaaron killed. He also was a partner with Tomaandi," Hot Rod replied. "I remember Impactor and Ironfist telling me about it. Ancient history but important. Once a fool, always a fool."

"How funny you are," Sunee said as the five mechs with him shifted uneasily. "When we get out of here and organize, you will be sorry."

"No we won't," Sideswipe said. He glanced at the others. "You two were with us when Sio said the same thing and guess what? He's in the nut house."

"Sio is here?" a voice asked.

"Yeah. He is in the hospital for the incredibly idiotic," Smokey said with a grin. "He decided to blow things up."

"Good for him. How many of you dirt lickers did he kill?" Sunee asked.

"Hey, Sunee. Sit down and be quiet," someone in the five said.

He looked at them. "Why? You know I'm right. You believe the same thing. The only difference is I say it out loud."

"Hey, you guys down there … he doesn't speak for us," another mech said.

"Sure he does," Sunstreaker said. "He does and you know it. You're just not as stupid and drunk as he is. When we get out of here, we can have a chat and you can tell me things. I would love to hear them."

"You're on," Sunee said smugly. He folded his arms across his chest. "I won't be a pushover."

"Yes you will," Sunstreaker said with a bored tone. "Your type always are."

"They are aren't they," Hot Rod said with a yawn. "Man, I was on duty since forever and the first moment I have off I'm stuck in a jail cell with morons."

"You shouldn't talk about your friends like that," Sunee said. "They might get a complex."

Sunstreaker snorted, then laughed. "At least, they won't get dead. I can't say the same for one of you slaggers. Do you know a mech named Commotion?"

It was silent a moment, then a voice replied. "I went to school with him."

"Well, well … school boys," Sideswipe said with a grin. He looked their way. "He decided to frag around in a gun fight and got ventilated. He died on the scene."

It was leaden for a moment, then Sunee spoke. "Which one of you killed him?"

"None of them," Smokey said with offense. "Two road rage gangs landed at the end of a migration and decided to shoot it out on the air field. He decided at the same time to run out onto the scene. A shot from a 'Con killed him."

"I'm sure that's what the report said," Sunee said. "When General Traachon and my father get out of prison, they will find out the truth and then things will change."

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. "Maybe he and Sio can have adjoining rooms."

Sunstreaker nodded, then looked down the row. Five mechs were sitting, one was standing. No one said anything more until Red Alert came with Inferno to march them to the Courthouse through the underground tunnel which was part of the Old City that would eliminate walking above ground where everyone could see.

Innovation. It can be your friend.

-0-Entering the Courthouse on Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide and Optimus Prime took the elevator to the third floor where the magistrate would be holding court for cases from overnight. Entering the big room where Sio had pitched his fit back in the orn, they sat together to wait. Semi and another magistrate-trainee, a huge mechanism who had studied the law with a vengeance when he found out that yes, even illiterate construction mechs could go to University conferred. He was gifted, this mech and his size was a good thing given the number of explosive individuals Magistrate's Court handled. His name was No-a.

After a moment of conversation between the prosecutor of the session, Coln-2 and the clerk, Astra, Semi signaled that they begin. Around the room, families of miscreants waited, some of them the large mini-con groups that always showed up en mass when someone in their mob fucked up. Group allegiance was almost epically genetic with them and so was the beat down some of them would get when they got home. Unless the offense was off the hook, most of the judges and magistrates gave almost lenient sentences knowing full well that the hell to be paid would commence once the home doors closed.

"All rise," the clerk said.

All did.

"The Honorable Semi and the Honorable No-a are presiding today. Please be seated and observe the decorum. Anyone who acts out will be removed," the clerk said.

All sat.

Semi glanced at the bailiff. "Bring them in, Rondo."

Rondo nodded, then turned to the door. Peering in, he nodded. A mob of mini-cons, some of them sub adult entered, their helms averted as their genitors and entire extended families gave them the stink optic. Coln-2 who **LOVED** mini-con cases grinned at them. Semi who loved them too because nothing was cuter than someone's micro mini-con ada in high dudgeon quashed a grin and affected his sternest look of concern. "Read the charges, Astra," Semi said nodding to the clerk.

Astra did. It was the usual. Semi glanced at Coln-2 who said his piece. Then Blanka, a brilliant defender from Stanix who had gotten a number of condemned off because they really were innocent and the judge of record was an aft hat nodded and gave his bemused spiel.

Semi nodded, glanced at No-a who nodded, then looked at the row of little mechs staring firmly at the ground. **"YOU LOT HAVE BEEN HERE TWICE! I AM SICK OF IT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM BARS FOR SIX DECAORNS! YOU ARE GROUNDED TO YOUR APARTMENTS! GO TO WORK, GO TO SCHOOL, GO HOME! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU GO TO THE PRISON FOR A LONG SENTENCE! THREE STRIKES AND YOU'RE IN!"**

Eighteen little faces looked up with great startled optics and pulsating fear. One of them hesitantly raised a servo. "May I speak?"

"Sure," Semi said quashing his laughter.

"We're sorry. We were celebrating a … a … I can't remember. We don't mean harm, sir," he said wanly.

"We know. But you frag up. Stay out of saloons, go to work and then home or I will personally punt your sorry afts into the prison. Hopefully, you can go into lock up with the Decepticons," Semi said glaring at the mech who looked back with intense fear and loathing.

"Yes, sir. We will, sir. Thank you, sir." -all eighteen mechs as their adas mouthed the same words behind their backs.

"Very well," Semi said sitting back. "You will go to the clerk's office and sign the book. If you break the conditions to which you will be agreeing, you will be dropped into the prison immediately. Go and may your genitors and bonds have mercy on your sparks." He looked at the aggravated mob in the room sitting with wrath-filled faces behind them. "I wouldn't in your place."

A tiny femme stood up, her fury intense. "Don't worry, your Honor. **We** will take it from here."

Eighteen mini- and micro mini-con mechs turned and with helms hanging walked to the door to the Clerk's Office trailing as well as surrounded by infuriated family and friends. It was silent when the last one left and the door closed behind them. Semi grinned, then handed the court over to No-a. "Your turn, No-a."

He grinned, then nodded. "Bailiff?"

Three more groups came through, all of them petty and nuisance-oriented before the group from Club Cybertron were produced. No-a glanced at Coln-2 and Blanka. "Some of these miscreants are military. Has the Judge Advocate's Office taken custody of their cases or are they given over to us to adjudicate?"

"The JAG discussed this with the Prime's Office and referred the cases of the soldiers involved to you, sir," Coln said with a slight grin. "This is in lieu of a drum head which I was told quote wouldn't do a damned bit of good unquote. It's your turn. Have at them'."

Everyone glanced at Prime who looked serene and Ironhide who looked bemused. Four soldiers who were smirking on the inside, not the outside didn't dare peek. No-a nodded. "Very well. Let's begin. What are the charges?"

"Disturbing the peace, drunk and disorderly in public, fighting in a public place, destruction of property and endangering the safety of others. Apparently, two very dangerous Decepticons were present at the site which would have added complications to the problem had they not remained composed. Barricade and Stiletto to be exact," Coln said as he consulted his datapad.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hot Rod, Smokey and six civilians stood before the judges in the open space between the public defender and the prosecutor. They studiously avoided the few family as well as senior officers that were boring holes in their backs with their optics.

"What do they plea or have you spoken to them yet, Blanka?" No-a asked calmly.

"I haven't," Blanka asked as he turned to the line up. "Would you like a moment to speak about this with me or do you know what you want to do? I am here to represent you and I would advise you consider your options. I can help you sort them out."

"We would like to speak, then take our chances," Sunstreaker said as the other soldiers nodded.

"What about you six?" Blanka asked.

"We want to speak, then plea," a mech said.

"I want a trial," Sunee said. He was sober but he wasn't placated. "I want to see what sort of slag this place is. I plead not guilty. I want a jury of my peers."

"And what constitutes 'peers' to you?" No-a asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"High castes only," Sunee said with a bull dog expression of stubbornness on his face.

The other five groaned, hanging their helms. Blanka glanced at No-a, then shrugged helplessly. "It would appear statements and judgment for all but this youngster," he said to No-a.

No-a nodded, then glanced at the bailiff. "Return him to his cell for trial. I will put his case into the docket and he will have his desire granted in turn."

Sunee smirked at Sunstreaker, then walked to the door with the bailiff. He walked through and was gone. The others looked at him, then the soldiers. No one said a word.

No-a who entered some notes into his datapad looked at the group. He focused on Sunstreaker. "If you could give your statement, we can begin. Do you need counsel?"

"No, sir," Sunstreaker said. "I know what I want to say."

-0-TBC September 15, 2014 **edited 9-18-14**

NOTES: I will get to your notes tomorrow. I have had mad cats in the house. My one year old rescue kept staring at something only she could see, howling and fuzzing up. Thought. I. would. lose. my. Mind. Then I said, 'all the dogs and cats that I ever had' (which I invite to come to me because I miss them) 'pull back your energy so these new kittehs can settle in'. It was IMMEDIATE. I spent all night with them on my lap instead of roaring around the house fleeing something only they could see.

I live an interesting life. :D:D:D

(I started to do that when I heard dog toenails on my hardwood floors one night when all the animals were on the bed with me. It was the same sound my dachshunds used to make when they were walking around the house. They came down the hallway, then stopped at my door.) :D:D:D


	170. Chapter 170

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 170)

-0-At a courtroom on Mars

"I will entertain statements now before judgment and sentencing," No-a said glancing up from his datapad.

Sunstreaker glanced at the others, then looked at the judge with a defiant expression. "We were in the Club to have a date night with the bond and friends. We were having a great time until the slagger that just left decided to exert his 'superiority' over us. We defended ourselves. I for one am tired of entitled fraggers deciding to fight. None of them have a damned clue who we are or what we can do but the only reason they are alive is because of mechs and femmes like us," he began as the door opened behind them. Devcon stepped in followed by Burnoff and Ratchet. They walked to the last row and sat.

Sunstreaker glanced back, nodded to Ratchet, then turned defiantly. "I am a soldier, a slagging good one and a bond. I have three kids that get everything I can give them. I don't think I deserve to be jumped by some high caste whiner who thinks they can just because they were given everything they have. I am asking for the blame to be put where it belongs. We were having a nice night until they came along." He looked at the five uncomfortable younglings standing down the row. "You losers. What the frag is the matter with you? What is there about 'the caste system is dead' that you can't understand?" Sunstreaker looked at No-a. "I don't have faith in courts but I am asking you for justice. Thanks," he said as he shot a cold glance at the five younglings.

No-a nodded. "Thank you. Next?" he glanced at his pad. "Smokescreen?"

Smokey who had noticed Devcon enter glanced at him with a sinking spark. Devcon nodded encouragement so he turned to the judge. "Your honor, Sunstreaker is right. I went to school in Praxus. I was mid and low caste. I know how they think and act. They brought this on and **WE GAVE IT BACK TO THEM BUT GOOD!"** He caught himself, then blinked. "Uh, sorry. I … I just want to say that we didn't start it but I'll take my punishment like a mech. **Sir**." He stood at attention a moment, then glanced over his shoulder at Devcon. Dev grinned, then nodded at Smokey who relaxed into normalcy once more.

"Thank you, Smokescreen," No-a said with a grin at Devcon. "Hot Rod?"

"I have to agree with Sunstreaker and Smokey, even if I am one of the defendants. I was on duty for a long tour and wanted to spend time with my mechs. I didn't expect for a fight to happen and I'm really fragged off that I might end up in jail. I wanted to play cards, drink beer and talk with friends. This is getting out of hand," he said with his most innocent face and voice on tap. "If a mech can't have a beer with their brothers, what is this place coming to?"

Prime snorted, then caught himself as everyone turned to look. He schooled his face to serenity once more while inside he was rolling on the floor. Everyone turned back to the judge who was smirking himself. "A good question, Hot Rod," No-a said. "Among the soldiers, we are down to Sideswipe," he said as the door opened and Bluestreak entered. He sat down beside Prowl who was sitting behind Prime and Ironhide. Ratchet and Dev were across the aisle. It was enough mechs for a decent firing squad.

Sideswipe glanced at the room, spotting Daro who sat nearby with a pensive expression. He considered that, then turned to the judge. "Your honor, my brother and I were with the bond having a nice time with friends. This was unprovoked. My brother, our friends, bond and I aren't even considered Cybertronian to these slaggers and you have to ask yourself why," he said with a sweep of his servo.

"I have often asked that myself," No-a said with a slight grin. "Do continue."

Sideswipe grinned, then nodded. "Thanks. Look at these fraggers. They were born on the finish line and think they won every race on their own hook. They believe they earned everything that they got and achieved but they didn't. Every single slagging thing, every opportunity, every event they attended was because the rest of us slagged like targs to provide it. What makes them superior to us you might ask? I know** I** have before."

"Me too," No-a said leaning on his elbows as Semi struggled to contain his laughter.

"Me too," Semi finally managed as Prime snorted again. Optimus stared at the floor a moment to contain himself as everyone turned to look at him. Then he sat back serene as a Buddha.

"More. I love philosophy," No-a said. "Especially the bullshit kind."

Sideswipe smirked. "If you insist."

"Oh, but I do," No-a replied as he sat back with a grin.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker who was smirking on his own. "I have a real problem with self appointed morally superior types who just say they are and act like ass hats in reality."

"I like that word," No-a said adding it to the list of human swear words he had begun while working in the quarries. "Continue."

Sideswipe grinned. "We ran a road gang in Kaon, the biggest baddest gang around. Yet, given we were the worst thing **ever** according to the morality police, they still came around for a danger fix. Who here doesn't know that Sentinel Prime was hot for Sunny?" he asked nodding toward his brother. Sunstreaker frowned, Prowl blinked, then frowned, Bluestreak rolled his optics, Optimus grinned broadly, Ratchet nearly applauded Sentinel's good taste, Devcon smirked and Sunstreaker punched Sideswipe's arm. Hard.

"I didn't know that," No-a said.

"It wasn't just Sentinel. Half the Council of Ancients and half the Elders came down to flirt with the dangerous mechs. They came for a 'face, banned substances and to get beaten to a pulp, yet they were** so** virtuous everywhere else," Sideswipe said with a faked tone of outrage.

The high caste younglings looked at Sideswipe with astonishment, Daro included but they said nothing. Sideswipe grinned at them. "Yeah. Its true," he said. "You think you're better than us? How? You're not smarter. You had an education but you aren't smart enough to know the error of your slagging ways. You couldn't last ten seconds trying to do what I do. We earned everything we ever did, can do or will know. You never had to work for anything. Ever. Frag you if you think you're better than me. Your caste lost Cybertron. It is dead because of you and your worthless, entitled, lazy-aft, know nothing, half witted caste. Frag you," he said earnestly to the younglings beside him. "You aren't even fit to carry my beer, slaggers." He looked at No-a. "I'm done but unbowed. I yield the floor but that is all I yield. I have spoken."

Prime burst into gales of laughter.

-0-Moments later

No-a gaveled them back to order, then looked at the five miserable younglings standing silently. "Your turn. Entertain me."

They glanced at him, then each other. One of them looked at No-a with an emotional expression. "We accept that we were wrong here, that we regret what we were part of and ask for mercy. I am and so are the others, very sorry for what transpired and it won't happen again, sir."

"No, it won't," No-a said glancing at the others. They didn't move to speak so he sat back. "It is the will of this court in the name of the Prime of Cybertron to proclaim all of you guilty. I would sentence the soldiers to a decaorn of probation. If you frag that up, its jail for a week. I believe that you were the lesser of the two evils before me and I'm cutting you slack. As for the five of you? I sentence you to house arrest for a decaorn. You will be let out at night to do dish washing service at Club Cybertron. Maybe if you understand how hard it is to make good things you will be less inclined to break them. Frag this up and its the prison for you for three decaorns. Get your affairs in order. It begins at sundown and won't be over for ten days. You will be supervised by the Parole Office, all of you, as well. Your service in time and quality of effort at the Club will be checked and if you value your freedom, you will comply. Signal you understand."

"Yes, sir." -five younglings

"Bailiff, take them to the probation office please," No-a said.

They turned filing out. No-a looked at the soldiers. "Go and sin no more."

They relaxed, then turned freezing in the heated optics of the assembled masses.

"Oops," Sideswipe said with a grin.

-0-Nearly a joor later

Smokey sat in his grandatar's apartment, a huge slice of his famous and favorite pie before him. Devcon reached into the microwave oven and brought out the warmed up sauce that covered it. He poured it on until Smokey said stop, then watched Smokey as he admired the plate before him. **"THIS IS AWESOME!** Thank you, Grandatar."

"You're welcome, grandson," Dev said as he sat down to watch his favorite mech feed his face.

Smokey paused, then looked at Dev. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

Smokey relaxed. "Good. We were just talking when this happened."

"I know. You stood up and took your lumps. You can thank Sideswipe that you're free and clear," Dev said as he sat back.

"I will," he said before eating more.

"You are our magnum opus. You are destined for great things, grandson. How is school?" Dev asked.

He paused, then looked warily at Devcon. "Did you ask them?"

Wrong answer.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat down in a lounge closing the door behind them. "That was fragged."

Daro looked at them. "What do you expect? We probably have to testify in Sunee's trial."

"I'm not going to. They can't make me." The mech who said that was handsome, shiny and young.

"Coros, you will be summoned," Daro said as he stood over them with his hands on his hips.

"I may come but I won't speak up against him," Coros said stubbornly.

"You won't have to," another mech, Pulley said. "They have the staff and patrons."

It was silent a moment, then Coros rubbed his arm. "We need skills. Those slaggers hit hard."

"There's a dojo around here somewhere, a Circle dojo."

They talked a moment, then rose and left together.

-0-Moments later in Tyger Pax

They stood in the doorway, six youngling mechs focusing on the activity inside. There was a lounge filled with mechs, several sparring on the mats and a small femme chatting with abnother one nearby. Daro entered walking to the femme. "Hi. Can I ask you something?"

They both turned to him and the femme nodded. "Sure."

"We would like to learn how to fight and defend ourselves. Do you give lessons here?" Daro asked.

"This is your lucky orn. This is the dojo sensai," Artur said grinning down at the beautiful high caste femme standing with him. "This is Willa."

"We would like to learn, Sensai. If you could teach us, we would feel a lot better about a lot of things," Daro said.

"I don't teach people to fight. I teach them how to live and if needed, defend themselves," Willa said.

"We don't want to make trouble. We just want to be more well rounded. We heard about the Home Guard as well. We want to do more," Daro said.

She considered them, then nodded. "Go to the mat and line up, three in a row."

The mechs nodded, then complied standing on the mat waiting for her to come. She looked up at Artur. :Those are on the list:

Artur nodded, then kissed her helm. "Lucky you. I'll meet you for dinner after work, right?"

She nodded, then grinned, watching him as he walked out the door. Turning to the mechs, she reviewed their images in a file in her processor, one fed to her by Artur who was data wizard of the colony. They would be in her sight if they stuck with this. Easier to monitor. Walking to the mat, she bowed to them and they bowed back. "You have to come for lessons, listen and obey. I will teach you how to live as better mechs. Follow me obediently."

"Yes, Sensai," they said, then bent themselves toward the task of learning what she was prepared to teach them.

It was as if Primus was writing the script.

-0-September 15, 2014 **edited 9-15-14**

ESL: 'on your/their own hook': doing something on your own without help


	171. Chapter 171

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 3 (dd4 171)

-0-In a dojo later

They sat in the corner lounge which was free of soldiers at the moment. Willa had finished earlier the lessons six mechs would follow, demanding attendance and outside practice. They would be using the dojo to work further on their skills which would bring them well into the scrutiny of Smoke. "They aren't as hardcore as some I've met," Willa was saying as she put her peds up. "Daro seems less stupid. Something tells me that they lack a well rounded life experience."

"Sounds familiar, Burnoff said ruefully.

"You saw the light, Burnie," A-O said. "We all had to come to our senses. It was only luck that it was our genitors who did before we were born and consider what that took. The destruction of Cybertron and our exile. I think our caste learns slowly."

"As long as they learn," Willa said firmly.

They chatted until it was time to head out to various places where they lived their lives, lives that included watching for anarchy in the colony from the younger set.

-0-Sciences about the same time

"Wheeljack, will you feed Resolve? I have an experiment in the centrifuge," Perceptor said as he peered into the office they shared, a spacious book and datapad-filled space with lounges, desks and a cluttered table by the window.

"Got it," Wheeljack said glancing up from his computer. Looking over at the corner of his desk, he grinned. "Time to rise and shine, infant," he said as he pulled the box bed closer.

Resolve who had been lying quietly staring at his servos with total amazement looked back at him. Then he smiled, his little finials blinking light blue.

Wheeljack felt his insides melt just a little as he picked up the baby and nestled him on his arm. "Time to eat," he said fumbling out his cord. When the baby was settled, he sat back and considered the logistics of taking Resolve to a ball game. He had gone with Percy to The Infant Center of The Mall of Metroplex the orn before. They had wandered around staring at all the soft and shiny, sparkly and incredibly necessary, incredibly unknown until now and just plain cute things available for their child.

Perceptor who was looking at little football team clothing glanced at Wheeljack. "How do we resolve this issue, Wheeljack? I am for Praxus and you are for Iacon."

"Well," Wheeljack said as he looked at all the orange/white and black/purple togs for tots, "how about two outfits, one for each team. He wears what he needs for the team playing the game we attend."

"And if they play each other?" Perceptor asked with concern.

"Then we split the difference. We'll mix it up on those game orns," Wheeljack said with a smile.

Perceptor glanced down at the cute little hoodies, hats, mittens and other gear. "What a fine idea, Wheeljack," he said as he began to gather the proper garments.

Wheeljack grinned as he did. They would leave with clothing, a few more educational toys and a baby carrier that could sit on the ground in front of them and allow their infant to go about in utter luxury and comfort. It was all good.

-0-The Pit Stop, Cultural Center Road, the Aviation District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet and Ironhide sat waiting for the crew to arrive. The twins and Bluestreak followed by Drift and Springer wandered in pulling up chairs and tables. As they sat, Prime and Prowl along with Jetta and Elita wandered in taking up more chairs and tables. They were scooted together as everyone sat.

"I thought you were diving for pearls on Earth," Ratchet said with a grin.

Springer who had taken a long shower along with Drift … at the same time grinned. "We finished. It went pretty fast. Wheeljack supervised the demolition of the entry tunnels over the comm line. That is one cute little baby."

"I'm going to steal it," Ratchet said as Prowl nodded.

"You'll have to be fast, lard aft," Prowl said with a smirk. "You know I am the king of the infant snatch and grab." He smirked with a slight preen thrown in on top.

Raucous laughter greeted that along with a lot of helm nodding. The waiter took their order, then hurried off to make it happen. Everyone relaxed, then lazer opticed the twins. They glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"Some slaggers jumped us at the Club. We defended. The judge agreed. You were there. You heard it," Sunstreaker said.

"I heard a load of slag," Ratchet said glancing at Sideswipe. "'I have spoken?'"

"It sounded good," Sideswipe said.

"You aren't nor shall you ever be an elder," Prowl said with a slight frown. "Remember that."

Sideswipe laughed, then smirked at Bluestreak. "I don't know. Blue might have another opinion."

"Don't drag me into your sordid tales," Blue said with a grin. "At least when others are around."

"Oh Primus," Prowl said nearly dropping his helm on the table.

"I imagine its tough when your infant gets all growed up and has a 'face life," Ratchet said with a smirk. "Sort of serves you right."

"How?" Prowl asked with surprise.

"If you weren't such an uptight prim priss, it wouldn't bother you but it does," Ratchet replied. "Consider me. Urbane and urban … even cosmopoli-"

Retching sounds and laughter erupted all around the table as Ratchet sat back folding his arms over his chassis. "Fraggers. As I was saying, given that I don't have a crowbar up my aft like **SOME** do, I can accept that Drift and Springer, some of my oldest offspring frag like cyber bunnies on steroids."

More sound effects of disagreement and wretchedness.

Springer who laughed out loud glanced at Drift who sat with a big grin on his handsome face. "You aren't sharing are ya?"

"Only on the internet," Drift replied.

"Oh. Good. You had me worried for a moment there," Springer said.

"Old mech can't help it. He's wired that way, the slagger," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Speaking of hopeless cases," Ratchet began as he looked at Ironhide and Prowl. "How is homeschooling going?"

Prowl and Ironhide glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "Fine." -both of them.

"Then you won't mind if Optimus and I tag along to the content review meetings I found out you were having this afternoon … the ones you didn't tell either of us about?" Ratchet asked.

"Really, Prowl … I'm surprised at you," Optimus said with a huge smile. "I'm hurt."

Prowl looked at him, then smirked himself. "I can see that."

"**THEN ITS A DONE DEAL!** Both of us are coming," Ratchet said as he took his meal from the waiter.

Slag was handed, condiments passed around and the first two or three delicious bites savored before the conversation picked up again.

"What's the out look for the housing expansion, Jetta?" Prowl asked as he shot Ratchet a dark look. "**SOME **of us do our jobs **WITHOUT** lurking around **FINDING OUT THINGS** that don't apply to them. **SOME OF US** actually do things that make life possible **IN SPITE** of the actions of **SOME**."

Jetta nearly choked on a fry. After a sip, he looked at Prowl. "Well, since you asked so nicely, Miss Priss-"

Bedlam a moment including two other tables nearby occurred, then settled. Prowl gave everyone the stink optic including two other tables nearby, then gazed upon a chuckling Jetta with a cool optic. **"REALLY?"** he asked in an aggrieved but resigned tone.

Laughter erupted once more, soothing tones were delivered, uptight wingers were only mildly placated, then the engineer spoke. "We are laying foundations for a set of cities west of Pax that will be part of a pattern in which when complete will be a circle shaped arc of habitation with the central location that of Autobot City. We are hurting for housing if anyone arrives too early but we have perfected the system so that we can get them laid out, frame in towers, then work through each city until it's finished before going to the next one. This is Plan 10 so it's part of the seven cities strategy. I hope they can wait but we're making this happen at a speed no one could have imagined a few years ago."

"That is good news," Optimus said with relief.

"I heard that the names of the teams and colors will be released tonight. The committee finally got to vote to sign off on them," Ratchet said.

"More teams to lose before the **MIGHTY SCIENTISTS OF PRAX**-"

That got buried alive.

Prowl glared at everyone around the table who smiled brightly back at him. "Slaggers. We were first and we will do it again."

It was silent a moment. "You cheated. Again," Elita said with a smirk. "You, Prowl of Praxus cheated. Again."

Prowl sat back affronted, his optics taking in the room, then glared at Elita. "Prove it-"

Slag squared on the hypoteneuse.

Lunchtime whizzed by.

-0-At the Circle of Light Prepatory Academy a little later that afternoon

Ratchet stood holding Prowler who smiled at him in that face splitting way that infants have when they are delighted with life. Ironhide hovered behind him, his angst** ENORMOUS**. He had hoped to see the first review through without old tight aft staring over his shoulder. Prowl who was standing next to Ratchet, a smirking Optimus behind him had the same look on his face that Ironhide knew was on his own. If Prowler wasn't achieving at the right pace, **HE COULD LOSE HIS LITTLE BUDDY TO PUBLIC SCHOOL**!

It was fragged. To the **EXTREME.**

Roto who was here to help plan independent learning programs grinned at them as he swept past heading for the conference rooms beyond where he would be until the 'quarterly updates' were finished. They watched him go, then glanced at each other. The low level angst that came with infant evaluations began to climb up their intestinals as they stood waiting.

It wouldn't be a long wait.

-0-Conference Room F, Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Sunee sat as he listened to his lawyer, a high caste attorney from the Iacon Order. It wasn't looking good. He was advising the youngster to take a plea and suck it up given that he had landed the first blow and the staff of the Club were jonesing to tell the court what had happened. "Are you kidding? Those guys are low castes. Since when?" he asked with amazement.

"Since you came here. The System is outlawed, Sunee. No matter what you may think about it, you are without legal recourse through the old laws to escape the potential consequences of this action," the attorney said.

"What is worst case scenario?" he asked.

"Two months in jail. The court has discretion whether that is jail-jail or prison-jail. Given that you are a first time offender and new here, I could probably get you jail-jail, reduced sentence or even a long probation with strictures. You would have to toe the line or jail will be inevitable," he explained.

"That's ridiculous. No way that can be right," Sunee said stubbornly.

"Here, it's the law," the attorney said patiently. "Prime is adamant. The System is over."

"What about you and the Order? Don't tell me you agree?" Sunee asked with incredulity.

"It doesn't matter. It's the law here. Besides, you can't count on the Order for support. A lot of the membership are friends hanging out together. They don't all hold to The System and won't support its return."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Sunee asked.

"No. Sorry. I'm afraid that here, that ship has sailed. There is a hardcore group in the Order but I doubt that its more than a few hundred individuals," he said sitting back in his chair.

"What about you? Are you one of them?" Sunee asked with gathering irritation.

"No. I'm not one of them. I want peace and we have it here. Peace and opportunity for all. You should try it. You might like it," the attorney said standing up to go.

"Never," Sunee said. "You aren't going to get me off are you?"

"No one can. You are guilty. You threw the first punch and there are witnesses that you started the fight. All I can do is mitigate the punishment."

"I don't need you," Sunee said coldly. "You are dismissed, traitor."

The lawyer looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Enjoy jail, brat." He turned and walked out.

Sunee watched him go, then shook his helm. "Frag that. I may go to jail but I'll have my say." He sat in the conference room until the jailer came to take him to court.

-0-TBC September 16, 2014 **edited 9-18-14**


	172. Chapter 172

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 4 (dd4 172)

-0-In a hallway in the Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together quietly, six younglings just at the mid-to-high range of sub adult stage but for one who was just entering it. Coros was the youngest, a shiny handsome sub adult kid with a stubborn streak and a lot of hero worship for his genitors who doted upon him. Pulley, another young youngster was quiet, watchful and relatively decent. His manners were excellent and reflexive. He had even used them on lower castes out of habit rather than respect. Daro was the oldest in the group, older than Sunee and was smart. He had begun college level instruction at their last settlement but it had been broken off when the word came to leave. He was considering college here but had been caught up in the fracas.

At the other end of the corridor slouching against the walls or standing with the easy grace of individuals who knew their bodies and how to use them, the rest of the summoned witnesses waited. Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Sideswipe were discussing something about the infants internally. Hot Rod leaned against the wall, Smokey behind him, his arms wrapped around Roddy's waist. Smokey rested his chin on Roddy's shoulder, an altogether adorable look as they waited with the twins and Bluestreak.

The elevator opened, more mechs came, mechs from Club Cybertron who were seething with a desire to testify. They joined with the Autobots to 'shoot the shit' as the humans were wont to say. It opened again as Springer and Drift joined them, trading laughs a moment before they glanced at the increasingly uncomfortable youngsters down the corridor. The elevator opened once more, Ratchet and the small psychiatrist, Rung stepping out. Ratchet paused with the mechs as Rung entered the courtroom.

"I think I'm going to go blind there's so much handsome in this corridor," Ratchet said with a grin. Laughter met that along with ribald commentary. Ratchet grinned. "You can't touch me with your barbed tongues. I just finished a 'quarterly plan review' with Ironhide at the Prep School."

"Oh, do tell," Hot Rod said with a grin.

-0-Earlier in the foyer of the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy main campus, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They were called in, Ratchet and Ironhide as Prime and Prowl were lead away by another teacher. The door closing behind them felt like the 'footsteps of doom, Frodo' to both as they sat. Prowler was placed on the table to roam with a giant smile to all the teachers and techs sitting there, delivering kisses and pats with his usual sweet manner.

"No matter where I go, you two are the most entertaining clients I have," Roto said as he sat in his chair, lounging as he watched the fun.

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Tell me the truth. I can take it. I sedated myself before I came."

Laughter greeted that, then Prowler's 'case worker', Em-O grinned. "Let's discuss the program laid out shall we? We are working on base skills … shape recognition, color recognition, motor skills both fine and otherwise. We are seeking words for vocabulary and coordination for movement and growth. What we have so far is pretty good, Ironhide. We showed Prowler images of shapes and he matched them with blocks. Square, circle, rectangle and triangle are firm in his processor. Colors are too. We mixed up the shapes from the colors he learned with them in his program and he still got them right."

Ironhide who was listening with his face was a sphinx of silence. He was so relieved that a few of his programs were at the moment rebooting. He knew that Ratchet would send him the film of anything he missed so he sat looking attentive even as he was flailing his way back from his current position, orbiting Jupiter without a ship.

"His coordination is good. He walks and runs, stops without falling and is able to turn well within the range of his age expectations without problems. He has a strong grip that will need further refinement. He grabs things and holds fast. He has about five notable words," Em-O said, then paused. "Does he have words we need to add?"

Ratchet elbowed Ironhide who startled, then looked at him. "He calls his brothers by their right names. Hero is Ho-Ho. His brother, Orion, has speech problems," Ironhide managed.

"He does," Roto said nodding. "Oddly enough, he can name the Ninja Turtles but he can't name his siblings. High interest is part of the key to his success with speech."

"Spud isn't influencing Prowler is he?" Ratchet asked.

"In every way," Roto said. "But all to the good. Your kids play so well together, they are so sweet its inspirational."

What Ratchet heard: "Your kids are nice and have good manners."

What Ironhide heard: "Inspirational … **THEY LIKE MY INFANTS WHO ARE INSPIRATIONAL! GAAAAH!"**

Ratchet who was aware of Ironhide's dysfunction asked all the questions and took all the notes. A new plan was drawn up, congratulations were had all around, permissions were signed to begin lessons at the Temple and in the Circle to teach the Pantheon and all of the Circle's many obligations to each other, the unity of their people, the Right Path for living in peace and how to be a good little mech to everyone and everything.

When they walked out dazzled and happy, Prowl and Prime were exiting as well. "You survived too?" Prime asked.

"Ironhide actually did a good job," Ratchet said proudly. "Prowler is excelling."

"Sojourner hasn't been in the program long enough to have more than a discussion but she is doing well too," Prowl said. "She's going to the Temple and learn the Circle philosophy now. Did you give permission too?"

"For them to learn about the Pantheon, about caring about each other and helping and respecting all life everywhere? You bet we did," Ratchet said as Ironhide nodded. "They will get to hear from Heatout. Can't go wrong there." Ratchet grinned at Optimus. "You called them a cult. Now they are educating your daughter."

"Even a Prime gets it wrong now and again," Optimus said as he hugged his daughter.

"Now you don't," Prowl said with a grin. "I respectfully disagree."

Slag hit the fan as they walked out into the bright sunshine and blistering cold of the day. Life was good again. Ask Ironhide.

-0-In the hallway

Springer chuckled. "You two are just insane."

"We get it from our kids," Ratchet said with a smile.

The door opened and a bailiff peered out. "Daro."

A youngling startled, then moved toward the door to go inside. It closed again. It was silent about five minutes, the conversation with the soldiers and younglings falling to whispers, then the door opened and Daro came out with a solemn expression.

Ratchet glanced at the others, then walked to where the six kids stood. He put his servos on his hips. "So how goes it?"

They looked at him uneasily, then nodded. "Fine," Pulley replied.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

They looked at each other, then him. "Sir?" Daro asked.

"What are you doing? School? Work?" Ratchet replied.

"Uh, I want to go to school. We're sort of in between things. We're uh … new," Daro stammered.

Ratchet nodded. "You look young, you four. Why aren't you in Intermediate Day School? You don't look old enough to be anywhere else," Ratchet said.

"I'm not an infant," Coros said with a stubborn expression. "I don't have to be in school. Not public school."

"Tell me your age," Ratchet replied. He looked at the youngster until he finally said it. Ratchet shook his helm. "You are mandated by law to be in Intermediate Day School. What about you three?" he asked the other kids. They looked at him, then complied. "You and you," he said pointing at another mech, O-D. "You belong by law in the Intermediate Day School. Where are your families? You belong there. Why aren't you enrolled and going? Do you need remedial help?"

They began to demur all at once. "We don't. We aren't ignorant," Coros said with a frown.

"No, maybe but you're breaking the law," Ratchet said firmly. "I will report you if you don't go. You don't get a choice. School is mandated until you reach his age," he said nodding toward Daro. "I want your names now."

"You can't boss me," Coros said hotly. He was small and young, his angst writ large across his barely teenaged face.

"I can and I will," Ratchet replied leaning into the youngster's face. Coros stepped back along with all of them. "Names. Now."

Daro turned, raising his servos in supplication. "I will tell their genitors about this. We don't know all the rules and I will make sure they get it taken care of."

Ratchet looked at Daro. "You don't seem half bad. I think you have more promise than most who come here with a superiority complex. Your friend is an aft helm. I will have the names now, youngling or I will go through that door and find the truant officer."

Daro looked at him, then slumped slightly. He told Ratchet their names and addresses, then all turned as the door opened. "Daro, come back in please." He nodded, then walked to the door and it closed behind him.

Ratchet turned back to the five silent kids, then nodded. "I will make sure that you go to school and stay out of trouble. You need to fit in. You need to follow the laws of Cybertron and this colony. That means you go to public school." Ratchet turned, then walked back to the soldiers.

"We don't have a truant officer," Springer said softly, a grin on his handsome face.

"We do now, truant officer," Ratchet replied with a grin. Drift who was grinning beside Springer snickered. Ratchet considered him. "We forgot to adopt you too, youngling. You still interested?"

"The bond isn't good enough?" Drift answered with a grin.

"It is but I think its neighborly to offer anyway," Ratchet replied.

"You extending the offer to anyone else?" Hot Rod asked.

"Say the word," Ratchet said. "I want to field my own army. Prowl needs the competition for S.I.C."

Raucous laughter greeted that, then Drift nodded. "Sure."

Springer looked at him, then Ratchet. "That would make the bond incest."

Ratchet snorted. "That would make the bond interesting."

Springer laughed. "Thanks, Mom," he said. He looked at Drift. "The old folks might make you rub their peds once in a while but the floor show is great."

Drift nodded, then glanced at Ratchet. "Done deal."

Ratchet paused to access the proper form, filled it out and put his glyph on it. He sent it to Ironhide, Springer and Drift. Both mechs smirked at him, affixed their glyphs and sent it back. At that moment, Ironhide sent his signed with a little note. It read, **:WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!? MORE INFANTS?! HA, PROWL! WE'RE STILL AHEAD!** Do you want to file this or should I? -Ironhide:

Ratchet sent him back a note: :**YOU WANTED A FOOTBALL TEAM!** I'll send it, Only One. What are you doing now? -R:

:**I AM IRONHIDE! I AM TEACHING INFANTS, MAKING BOMBS, WALKING AROUND ON CLOUD NINE AND PROTECTING THE PLANET FROM BAD GUYS!** What do you want to do about dinner?-I:

Ratchet grinned as did Springer and Drift who were reading the messages too. :I'll get it. See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya:

:Is that so? ***I* WOULD WANT TO BE ME!** Prowler says hi. Ironhide out:

Ratchet looked at the two, then burst out laughing. Springer squeezed Drift's shoulders. "Welcome to the madness."

"Thanks," Drift replied, then looked at Ratchet warmly. He nodded and Ratchet nodded back.

"You're now related aren't you," Hot Rod said with a grin. He looked at the twins and Bluestreak who were standing together by Ratchet. "Poor dumb fraggers. Lucky you."

Sunstreaker who glanced at Ratchet, nodded. "Lucky me indeed."

-0-TBC September 18, 2014 **edited 9-19-14**

I thought today was Wednesday all day. What a surprise. :D:D:D

NOTES:

ESL: 'shoot the shit': gab, talk, have conversations to pass the time, usually small talk that could include humor or gossip :D


	173. Chapter 173

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 5 (dd4 173)

-0-Inside

Daro walked back in pausing in the open space between tables. Sunee sat at his table with a mech from their migration, a lawyer who had a private practice on Cybertron. Semi who had the trial nodded to the prosecution. "Coln-2, the witness is back."

Coln glanced up, then nodded. "Please take the stand, Daro."

Daro did and stood looking miserable as he sought not to meet Sunee's optics. That mech was sitting beside his lawyer looking irritated and defiant.

"Daro, you told us a moment ago that you tried to prevent the fight that happened at the Club."

Daro nodded. "Yes, sir. I did but it got out of servo almost immediately."

Coln nodded. "Who threw the first punch? Please be aware the staff of the Club has been requested in attendance."

Daro looked at the floor a moment, then answered. "Sunee."

Sunee shook his helm and rolled his optics. "Thanks, Daro."

"There were other witnesses, Sunee. I don't want to lie about this," Daro replied.

Sunee sat back and folded his arms. He stared hard at Daro but the youngster didn't budge. His attorney glanced at Sunee, then frowned. Shaking his helm, his attorney looked back. "What provoked the situation?" he asked.

"There was no provocation. At least not from anyone but Sunee," Daro said. "I was talking to some of the soldiers sitting nearby and came back to our table to get my drink. Sunee gripped my arm telling me not to fraternize." Daro's face got a stubborn set. "I don't like being told what I can't or can do. I wanted to talk to them and he didn't like it. He called them 'dirt lickers'."

It was quiet a moment as an insult from the dark ages asserted itself into the here and now. The defense attorney, Lanyard sat back. "Who said that remark?"

"Sunee," Daro said defiantly. "He said it."

"What happened then," Lanyard asked.

"Everyone stared at him, then stood up. Sunee was already standing holding my arm. I jerked it free, then the soldiers turned toward us. Sunee stepped forward toward them and paused. He looked at one of them, then smirked." He looked at Sunee. "You smirked at him, then said, 'What are you going to do about it?'"

"What happened then?" Coln-2 asked.

One of them, a big yellow bot stepped closer, leaning down toward Sunee. He said, 'You need to back off, fragger or I will smash your face.'"

"And then?" Coln asked.

"Another mech, someone with a chevron told the yellow mech to step back, that he didn't want a fight to ruin things," Daro said. "The yellow mech started to turn toward the one who was calling him back, so Sunee swung and hit him on the face."

"Sunee landed the first punch as Sunstreaker, the Autobot in question turned away," Coln-2 asked.

Daro nodded. "Yes."

"He threatened to hit Sunee. There was threat in that moment, correct?" Lanyard said.

"There was. Sunee created it by saying what he said. I was trying to meet people and find out more about the colony and he shot his mouth off," Daro said warming to his offense. "He made the fight happen. He landed a sucker punch on the yellow mech and it started everything. I tried to get them to stop but they didn't. When the Night Watch came, they stopped the fight. We ended up in jail because of Sunee and his big mouth."

Sunee shifted in anger but he didn't say a word. His attorney considered his questions, then glanced at Sunee. There was an internal conversation but Sunee didn't budge. Lanyard sat forward. "This sort of lets you off the hook. You don't seem to take any responsibility for this yourself."

"If asking to sit in and talk to other mechs is a crime, then I'm guilty. I didn't do anything to provoke this. Sunee did. This is all on him," Daro said with a grim expression.

Lanyard looked at Daro a moment, then nodded. "No more questions of this witness."

Semi glanced at Coln-2 who shook his helm. "You may step outside. Please wait until you are dismissed by the court, Daro."

Daro nodded, then walked out without looking at Sunee.

Semi looked at Rondo. "Please bring in Sunstreaker."

Rondo called him in and he entered followed by Ratchet. Ratchet sat next to Rung who was in the front row as Sunstreaker took the stand. He was sworn in, then faced the courtroom and his foe with a grim expression.

"You are Sunstreaker, a front line warrior and senior Autobot in the Autobot Army, one who has served from the beginning of the war, correct?" Coln-2 asked.

He nodded. "Correct."

"What happened in the bar that night?" Coln asked.

"We came in, the bonds and me to have a drink and talk with friends. We were having a great time when a youngling from a nearby table came over and asked to talk. We invited him to sit and he did. He was wanting to know about the colony. He walked back to get his drink when this punk made his remark and started the fight that happened."

"Who are you referring to?" Coln asked.

Sunstreaker nodded to Sunee. "That one. I don't know his name."

"You heard it in the jail," Sunee said before his attorney cut him off.

"I didn't find it memorable," Sunstreaker said coldly.

"Sunstreaker, who threw the first punch?" Coln asked.

"He did," Sunstreaker said nodding to Sunee. "He made an insult, then got up thinking he could fight. He found out the error of his ways."

"He threw the first punch. How? What happened to lead to that?" Coln asked.

"He made a remark about dirt lickers which raised us all up. That one that just left, Daro … he tried to end it before it began but Sunee wouldn't let up. My bond asked me to move back and when I turned toward him this runt sucker punched me."

"What did you do?" Coln asked.

"I hit him back," Sunstreaker said.

"Were you defending yourself?" Coln asked.

"Yes. He wouldn't step back," Sunstreaker said. "He was throwing punches in front of Barricade and Stiletto. There were guards with guns and it could have been a shoot out. Those two could have used the fight as a chance to grab guns and shoot the place up. There were families in the restaurant who would be in the line of fire."

"Thank you," Coln said.

"Sunstreaker, you are a front liner. You have a lot of skills. What made you hit rather than try to restrain these children? You are the adult. What made you think hitting a child, no matter how irritated they may have made you would be alright?"

"The three punches he landed on me before I hit him back," Sunstreaker said coldly in reply.

"Did you kill Kudon?" Lanyard asked.

The temperature of the room dropped to freezing. Coln glanced at Semi. "We are talking about this situation and none other, your honor."

"Your honor, we are talking about a youngster and a grown mech with great experience in violence, controlled or otherwise. It would be reasonable to think that he could have restrained the youngster easily but he hit him anyway," Lanyard said. "It appears that there wouldn't have been an altercation and subsequent jailing if this mech had applied different skills for that outcome. Given that he is the adult with experience, it is not an unreasonable expectation."

"Given that the mech in question attacked Sunstreaker is the factor in question here. We grant that Sunstreaker is an experienced and skilled soldier. But he didn't throw the first punch. Sunee did. Whatever else has happened, the only topic before us is the fight in Club Cybertron and the actions of the individuals involved. Nothing more, nothing less," Coln said.

Semi considered them, then nodded. "Stay on course. We are here about this incident."

"I am still asserting that the adult had a burden to react better here. I am still asserting that the youngling in question is less burdened by matter of his youth than a veteran soldier with a vast repertoire of skills," Lanyard replied.

"You can assert that in concluding arguments. Right now, we need to move along," Semi said.

"No more questions," Lanyard said. Coln nodded, then Sunstreaker was dismissed. He walked out.

Everyone in the corridor paused to look at Sunstreaker as he exited the courtroom. He walked to Bluestreak and hugged him. "How did it go?" Blue asked from the middle of Sunstreaker's arms.

"They're losing," Sunstreaker said.

"Good," Hot Rod replied.

No one came out of the courtroom for a moment, then they all did. Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet as he walked up to the group. "What happened? Are they done?" Bluestreak asked.

"They are," Ratchet replied.

-0-Moments before

"Your honor, I would like to waive the testimony of everyone else on the witness list," Lanyard said. "We are prepared to make statements."

Semi glanced at Coln. "We will agree to that with reservations," Coln replied.

"Very well," Semi said looking at Sunee and his attorney. "Please begin."

"Your honor, I am asking the court to take into consideration a number of factors that are pertinent to a decent outcome of this unfortunate event. My client is new to the colony, is struggling to understand the new paradigm and is young, sub adult young. This incident is unfortunate all the way around. We concede that but my client is young, has no record and deserves another chance. I would like you to accept these mitigating factors in your decisions."

Sunee looked at him a moment, then shook his helm. "I don't accept their authority. I don't accept that the laws of Cybertron regarding The System aren't being followed here. I haven't broken any rules." No one said anything. Sunee looked around, then sat back. "You can put me in prison but it won't change a thing. My atar and uncle will be out soon and there will be changes, real ones. I don't care what you decide here. It will be different later on."

Lanyard sat staring at the datapad in front of him on the tabletop, then looked at the judge. "I would ask that you focus your decision on the statement I made and allow for the youth of my client and his … confusion. I would hate to see him in jail for being impolitic."

Semi nodded, then looked at Coln. Coln nodded. "The only question before us is the one involving the fight. He started it because of his beliefs and feelings about The System. Even though he was told and knows completely that this is a closed book in this colony by Primal Decree, he persists. I would like to ask for a hold before sentencing is given."

Lanyard looked at him a moment, then his client who didn't know what was going on. "Do you think that is necessary, Coln? We are talking about a bar fight you know."

Coln nodded. "We are also talking about someone with a view of reality that isn't met by the conditions of this place, in the here and now. I would like to know if this is just a bad attitude or something else especially in light of his comments about changing things with familial assistance. It would be in the interests of your client to have good data on which to make a decent and appropriate sentence. You know and I know that he's going to jail." Coln glanced at Semi. "With all due respect, your honor."

Semi nodded. "Do you have any objections that are reasonable, Lanyard, or shall I grant the request?"

"What request?" Sunee said sitting straighter.

Lanyard looked at him. "What the prosecutor is proposing is that you are taken to the hospital and given a battery of tests to find out if there are any defects or emotional situations in play that made this happen. It is a court option that the judge can order that keeps you in pre-sentencing custody for three orns."

**"WHAT!?"** Sunee said sitting on the edge of his seat. "**Who says they can do that?!**"

"Sunee, it is Cybertronian law and the court can order it," Lanyard said turning to look at Semi. "I think its a bit extreme. I would be vigorously against it as it has caused my client distress. We are prepared to face sentencing now."

"Your honor, we have had trouble with younglings in the past who espouse the caste system in spite of the Primal Decree and this youngling just said that when his family is free, they will agitate for changes. We have vulnerable civilians here who would be put at risk by someone who seems incapable of adjustment to the rules and laws of living here. We have had violence occur under the same kind of thinking and attitudes. Therefore, I would like to know as someone holding the public trust and obligation to protect the colony if this mech is a danger to himself or anyone else."

"This mech is a kid who got cocky, got into a bar fight and is shooting off his mouth. There is no way that this child will be able to make any changes no matter who is family is. He's just talking," Lanyard said.

"No I'm not. My father is Hobbes and my uncle is Traachon. When they get out you will all be sorry," Sunee said as he stood behind the table.

Lanyard stood and gripped Sunee's shoulders. "Sit down and don't say another word."

"I won't be muzzled," Sunee said.

"Everyone sit," Semi said.

The room froze, then everyone sat, one among them very reluctantly. "I'm not going to the hospital," Sunee said defiantly.

"You will go where I say, youngster," Semi said. "Rung, you're here for this hold discussion, correct?"

Run stood, a nondescript little mech with antique armor and a quizzical expression. "Yes, your honor. I am told you have a live one."

Ratchet smirked, then stood. "Rung is part of the Processor Health Department and a great acquisition. Rungian psychology is a major branch of therapy for our people. I recommend that Rung manage this hold if it is enacted."

"Thank you, Doctor," Semi said with a nod. "I am going to grant the prosecution's request. You, Sunee are going with Dr. Rung to the Processor Health Hospital and undergo evaluation. When that is complete, we will meet again and I will pronounce sentence taking those findings into account."

"I'm not going to a nut house," Sunee said standing up again.

"Rondo, take him into custody and have him transported via underground transit to the hospital. This case is in abeyance for three orns." Semi stood and so did everyone else as security walked to the youth. He stepped back, his fists up for a fight.

They subdued him and carted him out kicking and screaming. Lanyard watched him go, then shook his helm. He glanced at Coln. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Coln-2 said equally disquieted.

It was a silent group that was dismissed and they walked out equally subdued. Everyone outside turned to them as they exited.

"What happened?" Springer asked.

"He got put on a three orn hold for psychiatric evaluation. Something is off in the youngling and threatening the colony regarding your atar and uncle isn't smart." He looked at the six youngsters who were standing aghast in a corner of the corridor. Ratchet turned to them. "It's a typical thing. Once we get a bead on him, he will probably get therapy and probation. As for you, if you don't get to school I will hunt you down. Do you understand?"

They looked at him, then nodded. Walking through the crowd, they entered the elevator to leave. Everyone watched them go, then turned to Ratchet. "Who is the uncle and atar?" Drift asked.

"Traachon and Hobbes," Ratchet replied.

"Oh frag," Bluestreak said with a sigh.

-0-TBC September 18, 2014 **edited 9-19-14**

NOTES: Rungian psychology is a tip of the hat to Jungian psychology. (Carl Jung)

May I say I HATE FLOATING CURSORS! Words aren't put where I want them and it makes the spelling and meaning sometimes weird. I won't even mention how my right thumb hurts from the space bar. :D:D:D

"Whiner."

"Thanks, Prowl. Insult the writer. Good one."

"Uh ... let me rephrase that ..." ;D


	174. Chapter 174

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 6 (dd4 174)

-0-Around town, here and there, Primal Colony of Mars

In a tower in Iacon,26th floor, apartment 10

He entered, then paused when his genitors turned to look at him. "You made it," his atar said.

Daro nodded. "Yes. Sorry I didn't call. I spent the night with my friends." He walked to the table to sit. "How is it going?"

"As well as can be expected," his atar said. "I have several options for employment, none of them optimal. There is however a private firm by a group of mechs who are doing mineral research that may have a place for me that meets the standards." He looked at his son. "What about you? Will you go to University or what?"

"I think its best. I want to see what their art department is like first," Daro said. "Then I'll go talk to someone. The Art Guild is having an open house tomorrow to show artists the possibilities. I'll go then."

His ada nodded. "I think you need to go, Daro. You have so much talent."

"I joined a dojo. A Circle dojo. Their sensai is teaching us self-defense," Daro said as his ada put a plate of food before him. It was immaculate and contained all his favorites. "Thank you, Ada. This looks so good."

"The food here is amazing. I think I might take classes on cooking the kinds of things they have here. Some of it is based on food from the next world over, the one the organics occupy. It might be nice to cook again," his ada said. He sat, then leaned back in his chair. "Tell us what you did, son."

Daro did with one notable exception.

-0-At another apartment, the 33rd floor of Tower 18, Stanix, Primal Colony of Mars

He entered, then paused as the family turned to stare at him. His grandada smiled and patted the couch. "Come sit with me, Coros." He walked over and sat, leaning against the grandada that adored him. "You seem upset. What happened?"

"I met up with the C.M.O. of the colony, a soldier named Ratchet. He told me that I'm violating the law not going to school. I am not old enough not to go to public school, Amma. I have to go to Youngling Intermediate School."

It was quiet a moment, then his atar nodded. "You will go," he said. "We can't be seen breaking the laws, son. You will have to bear up and go."

He looked at his father, then nodded. Sitting with downcast optics, he glanced up again. "I joined a dojo. I want to learn how to fight."

His atar nodded. "That is a good and honorable skill. Useful too," he added as he sat musing on the possibilities. His family agreed with him.

-0-In an apartment in a bachelor tower, #18, floor 11, Tyger Pax, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat side-by-side eating snacks and drinking beer as they watched the news break between innings of the current NFL football game from America. It was playing on the monitor and was very popular on Mars at the time. "I hear that they have a lot of problems with domestic violence in their game, Roddy."

"In the game or at their homes?" Hot Rod said sipping his beer. He sat splayed on the couch next to Smokey, their peds on the low table before them. It was comfortable and much anticipated after a long stretch at Camp Gliese.

"Homes. What kind of douche bag do you have to be to do that?" Smokey asked with a bit of edge. "I can't imagine my grandatar laying a hand on my grandada. He never has."

"I can imagine the other way around," Hot Rod said with a grin. "Devcon packs a huge punch."

"He does. He's the greatest," Smokey said clicking on the sound after the news brief finished. They would sit together watching the game, commenting now and again on how it was like and unlike Cybertronian football. For all its good points and intriguing possibilities, they were not all that much alike. All of the violent mayhem in the bot's game occurred on the field, not in the homes of the players oddly enough. In six orns, the first three games would be played of their new season, two in the existing stadiums in Autobot City and one in the new stadium just outside the city limits of Vos. Tonight on The Hourly News, the names and colors of the teams would be announced.

It would be epic.

-0-Ratchet

He walked up and down the aisles of The Grocery At The Mall of Metroplex looking for just the right things for dinner. Since the infants were in school again, they would have a more well rounded diet. The first orn of every weekend was 'eat what you want' which usually resulted in gut churning combinations of this and that. As he walked around, he noticed the decorations in the confection aisles of the store.

Ghosts and goblins, bats and other Halloween images hung in the air, adding a strange sense of holiday to the usual bustle and tussle of shopping in the store. It had been overrun with refugees, almost to a mech and/or femme agog at the plenty that was everywhere. Each city had at least three or more groceries along with smaller specialty stores so food was easily accessible.

Many were the mechs and femmes that had to be told that they were 'allowed' to get and eat whatever they wanted, as much as they wanted, as often as they wanted. Some took more than one trip to understand the way things now worked. The incidences of illness, debility and other markers of deprivation would peak, then begin the usual precipitous fall toward health once the jump was made mentally.

He walked past younglings looking at the desserts and other good things, their incredulity spark breaking. He loaded his cart with all manner of food things that he could put together with his new cookbook, "Food Chemistry For Idiots', a book with pictures and scientific formulations for the recipes. They were put together like the cook was a chemist at a gasoline factory but tasted like great food if the recipes were followed. Ratchet found that weighing, combining and doing other scientific-like steps toward making food that was edible in the end had elevated his game.

Ironhide on the other servo demurred from helping or working or anything to do with food prep. Pressed to explain, he told of a story when he was in Youngling Day Preparatory Academy of Praxus back in the orn …

He stood at the counter in what the humans would call the 'home ec' room. That is, the room where home economics would be taught as part of their caste upbringing. He was having to make a pie, something that was carefully explained, carefully dissected and organized. He stood mixing the 'pastry shell' that would be the foundation for the filling while his teacher who was also the shooting instructor watched with his usual hawk-like optics.

He hated to cook but he was good at it. Every high caste mech and femme learned how to cook in school, a skill that would serve them well in their high flying lives in the upper echelons of their society. He was no exception. He worked the dough into the pan, setting it aside. Reading the recipe, he formulated the filling, then put it into the pie.

Pausing a moment to gaze at it with great satisfaction, he put the crust top on and made all the pretty top notches to make the outline of the Praxus Science football team logo. He raised his servo so his instructor could see it. He inspected the pie, called it winning, then told Ironhide to put it in the oven. There were four ovens in the stack closest to him so he looked and saw only one wasn't occupied. It was on the bottom. It was blazing hot. He knew he had to be careful. So he picked up his pie, walked to the stove, then bent to insert it inside. It slid off the pan and landed on the oven, scorching into ashes almost immediately.

From that moment forward, he hated cooking. From the moment he asked Ratchet to take lessons on cooking from his gourmet ada, Alor, and got a pan to the helm he learned to shut up and eat what was in front of him. That Ratchet was making a huge effort to cook something nice most of the time was incentive. In his appreciation, he washed dishes and cleared up the kitchen.

Win-win.

Ratchet rounded the corner of the entire aisle, saw his choices, then collected them. Turning, he walked to the checkout, got his stuff boxed, then carried them out to go home. Ironhide was still running around with Prowler. Infants were still in school. He had free time. It would be his time he thought as he disappeared into the crowds toward home.

-0-In the armory under Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked along feeling no pain as he carried his son on his arm. Prowler who was inordinately happy chewed on a tiny micro mini-con bullet shell, his happy little optics missing nothing as they headed topside to get his siblings from their schools. It would take longer and a couple of more train changes to get Sunspot and Spot from Kalis and their new tower. It would be their first stop, then a change to Terra to get Orion, Praxus and Hero would be made. When they were gathered up, he would herd them through the throngs to home.

As he did, he considered having the infants ride home on 'the bus'. Getting them to school was way easier than making their way home through mid afternoon shift changes everywhere. He grinned as he ambled along, infants on leashes all around him. If that was the biggest problem he faced all day, he was well ahead of the game. They wandered along, infants telling him of their orn as they made their way toward home.

-0-At the Autobot City Processor Health Center and Hospital, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood at the desk waiting for the administrator of the facility to talk to them. They had been given the news through messaging a moment or two before. Edict, the bond of Hobbes stood with his two sons, both of whom had avoided arrest during the 'altercation' in the rescue. Their daughter was at the prison meeting with her father to explain the situation and they had a call in to Fenix, the mech who was one of the leaders of the Iacon Order.

Edict stood with his sons impatiently as the business of processor health went on around them. They were in the ante room of the facility, asked to wait in the lounge-like space for the doctor assigned to Sunee's case to come out to speak to them. A social worker stood discreetly nearby waiting for Rung to come and begin the delicate task of telling a distraught parent that their aft head son was in the nut house.

Rung had been paged from his office where he was organizing a battery of tests to give to his newest case. A standing file on the desktop bulged with cases that he had been given including the stagnating Sio himself. Jarro was supervising groups, mentoring and teaching new therapists and techs so they decided Rung would take on the hardest most potentially long term patients among them. Sio and Sunee were among the fifteen most difficult and labor intensive cases that made up his work load.

He rose and walked to the door getting the skinny on the problem from the receptionist. Nodding, he walked down corridors, past rooms and into the waiting room. Three individuals with great amounts of anger and stress were there, two standing while one sat. That one stood and looked down at Rung who was small, nondescript and rather poppy opticed. "I am Rung. I am going to be managing the assessment of your son regarding the court ordered hold."

Edict looked at him as if he had grown horns. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why don't we all sit down and I will tell you then," Rung said as he sat. They did too. Then he told them. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

-0-At the home front

Ironhide put the last dish away, then turned to see his infants standing looking up at him in their turtle costumes. He grinned. "I think I'm surrounded."

"**ATAR! YOU COMED TO US TO PLAY!? I, MICHELANGELO WANT YOU COMED TO PLAY!"** Orion said in his usual manner.

Ironhide snorted, then looked at Ratchet. "I have a school board meeting."

"You can't miss that. You're secretary," Ratchet replied with a chuckle from where he sat lounging on his chair.

"No I can't," Ironhide said wistfully. He looked down. "I have to go for a bit. I will be back."

"Ah," Sunspot said from behind his whiskers. His Splinter ears drooped. "We wanted to play with you, Atar."

Ironhide felt himself melt under the infant's little sad. "I'll hurry."

"Atar, Uncle Prowl got turtle suits for Spirit and the others!" Hero said with a giant smile. "Isn't that great?"

"I think so," Ironhide said as he leaned down to pet them on their little helms.

"Can we go there? Can we go to Rambler's house?" Sunspot asked hopefully.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "Can they?"

"I'll ask," Ratchet said with a grin. :Prowl:

:What:

:Come down and get drunk with me. The infants want to come play turtles with yours:

Pause. :As long as we stay in:

:Got it, Prowler. Come down and I'll send my turtles up:

:On my way:

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide, then nodded. "Old tight aft says yes."

Hoots and hollers filled the room as small turtle mechanisms celebrated the good news. Praxus hugged Ironhide's foot, then looked up with a giant smile. "We go there to play turbles, Atar."

Ironhide smirked, then nodded. "Go and play. Make Uncle Optimus play too, the slagger. If he's going to goof off and I can't, I don't see why he should have a peaceful night."

"Never a truer friend ever spoke a truer word," Ratchet replied. He watched the infants gather their gear, then run for the door. Nodding to Ratchet, Ironhide followed them with a grin. He would ride up and see them to the door, then leave to go to the School Board meeting. He was after all secretary by unanimous vote of the board.

None of them wanted the job either.

-0-At the door upstairs

Prowl opened the door, then stared down at four little smiling turtles and one rat boy. Spot who was with them stood with lolling tongue and smiling optics. Prowl grinned, they grinned back.

Optimus was standing at the monitor checking email. He glanced at Prowl. "Who is it, Prowl?" he asked.

Prowl looked back at him, then grinned. "It's for you," he said, then slipped out the door.

TBC September 19, 2014 **edited 9-23-14**

NOTES:

Anonymous: I love Drift too. I love writing Springer and Drift because I like the humor that some men have. These two could be my dad and his brother. :D:D:D

Fancyspinner! Hi, honey. I will be doing that. I don't believe that you can have war this long, lose everything and every place you love and not be harmed in some way. Having the soldiers go off and the civilians too opens another window on war. I am a sucker for a redemption. Burnoff is a good kid who just needed a reality check. I don't like totally evil characters. I think things are more complicated than that. Of course, I make an exception with Galvatron. LOL! Hugs, my fancy.

Anonymous: I have heard that Ratchet song. LOL! I had to reread the ratchet entry in the Urban dictionary a few times before it really sunk in. I agree with the slang. It can be funny especially when someone who shouldn't say it tries. I love to have Ratchet use it on Ironhide. :D

Our National Football League which plays the American form of football is in disarray at the moment because a number of players have been arrested for domestic violence. The league has screwed up how they handle this matter and did so with them. It is very bad and more stuff comes out every day. I am thinking they should look into the damage football does to the brain. It is said 3 in 10 players in the NFL will develop dementia from the trauma. Very sad indeed for all of this to happen.

I am announcing teams, colors and names in the next piece. I had the list and would do it tonight but I can't find it. I worked it out with RatchetXHide who loves the footie. I will search tomorrow and if not, I will post what I remember and fill in the rest. FOOTBALL! It's coming. ;)

ESL: When you get the skinny on something, you get told everything about it.


	175. Chapter 175

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 7 (dd4 175)

-0-In the clouds

He hid behind a doorway listening to the troops organize. He was listening to the turtles strategizing to hunt him ... 'she who is a bad one' according to Mikey aka Orion. It was hilarious. He had peeked and saw them gathered around Sensai Splinter(s) aka Rambler and Sunspot. All of them were solemnly serious as they listened to the plan to trap Shredder aka Atar/Uncle Optimus.

"Are there any questions, my sons?" Rambler asked eight turtle 'children' while Sunspot nodded with great somber seriousness.

"**NO! WE GO GET HIM! BAD ONE, SHE, IS BAD!"** Orion said. He twirled his nunchakus, then turned to Prowler when they bounced off his little helm. "Po-Po … you okay?"

Prowler smiled. He was good to go.

Seven turtles watching the exchange turned to Orion and said **'SH, *MIKEY*!'"**

Orion paused, then smiled brilliantly. **"WHAT A TURTLE DO!"**

Having gone through the internet gathering intel, watching every series including the new one on Nickelodeon which was their 'must go and watch, no excuses' Sunday morning family activity in the space of seconds, Optimus snickered in spite of himself. :What a turtle do …: He grinned, then looked down. Eight turtles stared up, their harmless child weapons in their tiny servos ready for battle.

"**YOU! BAD ONE! WE COMED FOR YOU!"** Orion said as everyone else nodded.

Optimus turned to them, then looked at Rambler and Sunspot. "I see you came to face me, Master Splinter and I see you brought your brother."

Eight turtles turned to Sunspot and Rambler. They glanced at each other, then burst into happy smiles. **"WE CAN BE BROTHERS!"** both said with joy. They turned to Shredder aka Atar aka **BAD ONE SHE!** and affected determined expressions. **"WE CAME TO TAKE YOU DOWN, SHREDDER!"**

Optimus nodded. "You have to catch me first." He turned and began to run very slowly through the dining room to the kitchen, eight turtles and two ecstatic rats in hot pursuit.

-0-Down below

Prowler sat sprawled in Ironhide's chair, beer in servo as Ratchet sprawled beside him in his own. Their peds were on the low table, a small teevee table between them laden with all manner of snacks adding to the mellow ambiance. The monitor was muted as the evening's fare played.

"That was pretty cowardly of you to duck out like that. I'm proud of you," Ratchet said taking another hot wing into servo.

"It was wasn't it," Prowl said with a grin. "Serves him right."

"What did he do?" Ratchet asked as his gossip radar sprang into motion.

"Nothing," Prowl said with a grin. "He's a good mech through and through. I just like the idea of him playing turtle games with the infants."

"True, that," Ratchet said with a grin. "I like it when he has a chance to relax into a normal life. He has a good smile and a great laugh. Tell me, who are the turtles among your tribe?"

"Rambler was going to be the smart one ..." Prowl began.

"Donatello," Ratchet supplied.

Prowl nodded. "Yes. Then he saw the rat ears and that was that. Leonardo is T-Bar, Michelangelo is Spirit. Miracle is Donatello. Sojourner is with my genitors."

"Sounds adorable," Ratchet said. He grinned. "Ironhide makes me laugh. If anyone at the Academy or half the soldiers we knew ever saw him now..."

"They would want to be adopted," Prowl said. "Rumor has it Drift is now a sibling."

"Correct. Springer, Drift, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Sunspot, Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler. Nine infants. We're wiping the floor up with your aft, Prowler," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Didn't your ada ever tell you about quality over quantity?" Prowl asked as he sipped his beer.

"Remember that when you drop something under the table and you have to get it yourself," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He unmuted the teevee as the Hourly News turned to sports.

"Welcome back," Lim-Lee said with her cheerful youthful voice. "We are going to Football League Headquarters at Autobot City Municipal Stadium for the latest information on the expansion of the league for this years football season. Gen-O who won the toss to report this story is live on the scene with League President, Password. Gen-o, are you there?" Lim-Lee asked with a grin.

Gen-O laughed, then nodded as the image cut to the stadium. Password was standing beside him, a big grin on his handsome face. "Thank you, Limie. You're right. I won this story and I'm not ashamed to say so." He turned to Password and began. "You have named the teams representing a broad spectrum of Cybertron. They are Capitol City, the capitol of Cybertron, Simfur, the holy city, Stanix, Tyger Pax, Tarn, one of the first cities to fall to the Decepticons and Yraya, a bold village that held out even in the midst of terrible battles in the War. What can you tell us about them and their team identities?"

"We wanted a spectrum of teams and we spent literally orns and orns going over each potential city and city-state. I know there are those who are disappointed but as we grow we can add more teams. We can also add our other sports and make them regional and city-named teams as we grow. For now, we have twelve. Capitol City will have their copper and white colors and a team identity as the Crusaders, just like on Cybertron. We have used original colors and names as much as we could. Stanix will be the Stampede and bear white and silver again. It was chosen because it fell fast and was enormously destroyed in the War.

"Tyger Pax has an homage to Earth. They will be the Tyger Pax Tygers with gold and black colors. Simfur will be the Templars and bear red crosses on a white background because the design sent to us for consideration by a Youngling Day School student named Li-Lo is based on the Knights Templar of Earth. She wrote that we have knights in the Knights of Cybertron. She said it would be nice for Earth if we have the Templars on the team. It seemed a good idea because Simfur is a new team and has no history and design to use. We liked her reasoning and her pictures. She drew them by servo and we will have them and other letters and drawings on display at the Museum and annexes, the libraries and here at the stadium for everyone to see. We invite all to look.

"Tarn will be the Tarn Tornadoes. They fell fast and hard and as such deserve remembrance as well. They will be deep yellow and white. Uraya which was heavily destroyed in the war and suffered many a battle therein as well as being the site of the engines of Primus will be called the Marauders. Their colors will be deep dark green and black. All of the colors were collaborations between civilians and the committee. We are grateful for the enormous interest and colony-wide participation. Thank you, everyone for helping make this hard process easier."

"The first three games start in five or so orns. What do you think will be the tone and performance of the league this year. After all, Praxus is the reigning champion and the team to beat."

"Yeah, it is," Prowl said with a smug grin.

"Frag that," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"We expect that the play will be tremendous. We have a great deal of talent, perhaps more talent than teams. Entire collegiate teams have arrived through the migrations along with a great number of professionals and interested talented amateurs. The teams are working out rosters and the allowed auxiliary back up roster of players that will be replacements for injured. I expect that the colony will be well pleased with our teams, their coaches and players."

"As you know, the National Football League in America on Earth is in crisis at the moment. There have been nearly 950 arrests for serious offenses since the calendar year 2000 among the professional teams in football. What do you think about the situation going on there as it applies here?" Gen-O asked.

Password considered his words knowing full well that The Hourly News with the odd censored edit played on Earth 24 times an orn.

"Truthfully?" he asked. "I think its a disgrace. It would appear to me that there are no penalties for players that might be a deterrent. They act like they're above the law and that especially includes the management, NFL commission and the team owners. I am including the entire team and management level of the league because they have a responsibility to the well being and behavior of their players that they aren't upholding. The commissioner needs to be fired. When a player frags up here, they are put on suspension pending investigation. If the offense falls into something more serious than minor idiocy, they are suspended for the season. We don't want our players to be idiots and set a bad example. Infant football is incredibly popular here and we want our infants to know that this is a sport, not a license to get away with things.

"Our players have other jobs when not playing football. They are soldiers, office workers, construction workers, artists and the like. This isn't all they are. They don't define themselves by their team. Every team is supported like crazy by their fans but they all go home to their lives and work after its over. I would fire most of the NFL management, penalize the teams financially, go over the rules with everyone, put people in place to offer help to those in trouble and make it a zero tolerance zone.

"Consider our players. We have survived terrible things and many of the players are soldiers who have fought in wars since forever. We don't have this kind of thing happening because we don't allow it. We have a few of the players get drunk and go to jail for fighting or being a public spectacle. It happens. But we don't overlook it. Those players don't play the next two games if they do. We police our sport and the humans should too if they want to be respected. Right now, I wouldn't watch their games. I can't."

Gen-O nodded, then grinned. "Considering Commissioner Goodell is on thin ice now, it might be a great idea for you to submit your resume."

Password laughed. "I doubt that they would take me."

Gen-O turned to the camera. "Back to you, Limie."

She grinned. "The weather tomorrow is coming up. Prepare to be cold. For now, the menu of the public schools." The scene cut to the Community Bulletin Board which would list the menu of the schools for the next orn.

"I wonder if the last brawl will count against the twins," Prowl said with a smirk.

"I don't know. I know that the courts pass on the infractions to the league office. We all better keep our nose assemblies clean." Ratchet grinned. "Tell me what you did to cheat this year. I won't tell anyone."

Prowl considered that, then grinned. He looked at Ratchet and told him.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!? YOU LITTLE GIRL! YOU BIG AFT HELM! I WILL MURDERATE YOU!"** -R

-0-Up in the clouds

He lay on the ground 'dead' or 'out cold' depending on which Splinter he listened to. He had been pursued all over the place by weapon wielding ninja turtles, their tiny hits on his armor almost ticklish. Nunchakus, bo staffs, sai daggers and double 'Katana' swords hit and booped him as he 'tried' to fight off 'the forces of good against evil, Shredder!' as voiced by his son and Ironhide's.

It was slagging adorable.

"I think I must surrender to you, Master Splinter and your brother. All of you are just too strong a force to fight agains-"

Everyone paused as knocks on the front door caught their attention. Optimus arose and walked to the door, opening it with a grin. A runner from the bakery, one from the takeout place in the Mall of Metroplex and a mech from The Grocery At the Mall of Metroplex stood holding various delectables. Prime took the boxes, thanked them, then closed the door as the younglings walked off for new tasks here and there all over the colony.

Gathered around him, eight turtles and two rat brothers looked up with suspense. "What did you get, Atar?" Spirit asked.

Optimus looked down at the infants, then grinned. "Everything."

Squees rang through the hallway.

-0-Down below

"When the Halls of Infamy and Cheating gets built and charter inductees are sought, Prowl of Praxus will be first and foremost in the Hall of Slaggers," Ratchet said as he stuffed fudge into his face in consolation.

"You are a woos," Prowl said. "Your aft isn't welded to the ground. Hustle, mech or eat my dust."

"Shut up and pass me more fudge, Cheater," Ratchet said holding out his servo.

Prowl picked up the brimming plate and dumped it into Ratchet's servo. Ratchet looked at it, then Prowl. Then he grinned slightly. Rising with a swiftness that was surprising to anyone but a Cybertronian, Ratchet pushed his servo into Prowl's surprised face. He rubbed the fudge in good, then flew backwards as Prowl rose. Grabbing a bowl of popcorn, Prowl shoved it into Ratchet's face.

It was one.

-0-On the way home

Ironhide walked home through the night, a cheerful step in his peds. He had done his civic duty, stalled implementation of the Autobot Scouts **YET AGAIN** into pending business to be taken up later and helped plan the next school expansion should it ever come again. He entered his building, rose to the top, then walked to his door. It opened and he paused looking around.

The place was a wreck. Food lay everywhere, cushions were jumbled and the monitor played onward some show or another. Feeling alarm, Ironhide hurried from one end of the apartment to the other, pausing in his berth room. Water was running so he stepped into the wash racks.

Prowl and Ratchet who were under the shower, Prowl soaping Ratchet's aft froze as they saw Ironhide standing in the doorway with an incredulous expression on his face.

**"WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!"** he bellowed at the top of his voice.

-0-Up in the clouds

They sat under a tent, eight turtles, two sensai brothers and a big Bad One. Pizza, cookies, drinks, candy and little sandwiches were being had by all. Rambler paused a moment, then looked at Optimus. "Atar, did you hear that?"

Optimus thought a moment, then grinned. "Nope," he said. "Why don't you pass the ice cream, son?"

Rambler did and the party rolled on.

-0-TBC September 20, 2014 **edited 9-20-14**

NOTES:

W.T.D. Or 'What a turtle do' is a phrase that the youngest and slightly dimmest turtle, Michelangelo aka Mikey uses when asked if he can do something usually hard. I love how Greg Cipes voices this little dude. He's adorable and indomitable.

"**MIKEY!"** is a common phrase used by three ninja brothers against one. :D


	176. Chapter 176

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 7 (dd4 176)

-0-Somewhere in an apartment in the clouds

He sat in his chair watching with a smirk as one deeply chagrined and one shameless specimen policed the apartment. It was miraculous that the only mess had been to the paint schemes of the two mechs who had taken to the showers to amend their appearance. Ironhide's arrival had been a surprise.

"**WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!"**

Prowl who was sudsing up Ratchet's aft after Ratchet had soaped up his, froze. Ratchet who was finishing scrubbing the fudge out of the last crevasses of his face looked at Ironhide. "Why aren't you at the school board meeting?"

"**IT'S DONE!"**

"Good. You can help us clean up the food fight," Ratchet said as he turned under the water flow to rinse off his aft.

"Frag that," Ironhide said with a grin. He turned to walk out. Once in the living room, he grabbed a beer, a platter of snacks off the floor that still held a few good ones, then sat in his red chair to 'straw boss'.

The slagger.

Ratchet tossed the last towel in the washer, then turned to Prowl who stood with arms crossed over chassis, smirk firmly in place. "Fragger. Help me clean this mess up. Cheater. Then we can throw Ironhide out of here."

"Done deal," Prowl said as his optics narrowed in determination.

Out they went.

-0-Earlier, Autobot City Processor Health Center and Outpatient Clinic, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rung walked into the lounge spying three very intense, very upset mechs waiting for him, one sitting, two pacing. Walking to them, the third standing as well, Rung spoke to them in his mild tone. "I am Rung. I am going to be managing the assessment of your son regarding the court ordered hold.'

The older of the three then opened up on him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why don't we all sit down and I will tell you," Rung said as he sat.

They did as well, staring at him with rage and surprise.

He took note of their condition, then took the best path. Short, to the point, without emotion. "Your son was arrested in a fight with six other mechs in the Club Cybertron. It was considered at the trial that he should be put into a court mandated hold for three orns so that his emotional and psychological state could be ascertained before sentencing."

The mech stood up in astonishment. **"WHAT!?** My son is spending the night with friends. He's not old enough to go to bars without adult permission."

"Please sit," Rung said quietly. Rung stared at the big mech who sat down hesitantly. "I don't have an idea what you mean. What happened?" he asked.

"The facts indicate that he went to the Club with six others, five of whom joined him in a fight he provoked. He was intoxicated, slung an unforgivable insult and was trounced. He's in here because the court ordered it to make sure that this isn't more than just bad manners and hubris."

The big mech stared at him, then leaned in closer with a very angry expression. "You are mistaken. My son was raised to deport himself properly no matter what. He would not provoke a fight. He's a youngster. Who were his opponents?"

"Soldiers on a date night. Wreckers. Just between you and me, if the soldiers hadn't exercised discretion, your boy would be on a slab in the morgue. Calling anyone let alone front line special ops soldiers 'dirt lickers' is a nice way to end up in the Mausoleum."

Miro, the bond of Hobbes, the cousin by bond of Traachon looked at him with astonishment. "This is madness. I wasn't informed. How was my son sent here without my consent? What about representation?"

"He had extraordinary representation. Blanka was his attorney. He had one from the Iacon Order but dismissed him. Your son was given access and encouraged to contact you but he refused. He refused to let us call you," Rung said calmly.

"**HE REFUSED!? MY SON!?"** Miro said leaning back with emotion. **"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!** I want to see him. **NOW!" **He reached forward gripped Rung by the neck and began to shake him.

Security which was already coming because the social worker watching knew from grim experience where things were going arrived and jumped Miro. His two sons, Rade-R and Riff jumped on them. More security came and all of them were held fast in the grip of the big mechs who managed the danger at the Center. All of them looked at Rung who stood rubbing his neck. "What do you want to do with these mechs, Rung?" one of them asked.

"Have them sit, then stick around. We will try this again." Rung sat himself, watching the three seething individuals with a critical optic. "Let's try this again."

He did. Three times. All of them failed so the three were carted off to jail. When the daughter, Bron-E arrived back from jail after informing her atar about the course of events, she would holler and scream too. But they wouldn't lock her up. She stormed out into the gathering night time vowing to return. She was on her way to find Sunee's friends and allies in the skirmish. When she couldn't, she turned to the prison with dispatch.

-0-Up in the clouds

"There," Ratchet said straightening the last pillow. He turned to Ironhide who had pointed out this and that until a fist to the noggin took care of his kibitzing. "Get upstairs and help Prime with the turtles."

"You don't want me here to give you the straight stuff about the school board?" Ironhide asked as he stood up and walked to the counter. He stuffed his garbage down the chute, pressed the button that would wash it away, then turned toward the two who were smirking at him with narrowed optics. "I'll be back," he said in his best Terminator impression which was pretty good.

"See ya," Ratchet said as he patted Ironhide's aft.

Ironhide went out with a huge grin and the door closed quietly. Ratchet flopped on his chair, then unmuted the teevee. "Get me a beer, Granny. I got more to tell ya."

Prowl chuckled, then complied, flopping down into Ironhide's chair. "I like this chair. I may take it."

"Ironhide comes with it," Ratchet said as he popped the top of a Praxus Black Label.

"On second thought..." Prowl said as they both dived peds first into their favorite show, a Cybertronian version of the soap opera romance, 'As the Kitchen Sinks'. It was bliss.

-0-At the jail in Day/Night Watch Substation #4

Drift and Springer stood on the corner at the intersection of Metroplex Highway 1 and Cultural Center Road on their way to tour the Mare Tranquilitatis, a massive area of tower habitations spanning five major former quarries. They heard the fracas and turned to watch. Several of the security mechs from the Processor Center were dragging and/or half carrying three mechs. All of them were screaming at the top of their vocal capacitors.

"This looks fun. Coming with?" Drift asked as he started that direction.

"Wouldn't miss it for the moon," Springer said with a grin. "Here or Cybertron."

They made their way back joining the parade as they entered the station house. Lon who was still filling in for a sick desk sargent looked up. "What's this?" he asked.

DeMello who was in charge of security at the Center shoved Riff forward. "They pitched a fit at the Center. They need to cool off here."

"**I DEMAND AN ATTORNEY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"** Miro howled.

Springer and Drift who paused behind them glanced at each other. "No. Who are you?" Springer asked.

Miro spun around fixing Springer with an enraged optic. "I am Miro, bond of Hobbes."

It was silent a moment, then Drift nodded. "I'm Drift, bond of Springer. Nice to meet you."

Riff swung on Drift who easily parried the blow. He twisted the mech's arm around his back. Glancing at Springer, he shrugged. "What now?"

"Bag them until they settle. I'll come back and talk to them when they cool down." He looked at DeMello. "Are you pressing charges?"

"Not at the moment," Dee said. "They're all yours. Lucky you." With that, the mechs with him turned and followed their leader out.

Gripping Rade-R's arm, the youngling pulling hard away, Springer turned to go to the elevator and jail below. "Don't fight me, kid. It never works."

"**LET GO OF ME!**" Rade-R yelled as he jerked his arm.

Springer stood like a rock, staring at the youngling in his vice grip. The kid struggled and Springer let him as the other two watched with seething optics. He looked at the youngster. "You through?" he asked calmly.

"**NEVER!"** Rade-R hollered as he continued his futile efforts.

"Okay," Springer said. He slung the kid over his shoulder, then turned to go to the elevator.

"**PUT HIM DOWN!"** Miro screamed as he stepped forward.

Kup and Hercy who had entered behind Springer and Drift paused, staring at the floor show with bland expressions. "Need help, youngling?" Kup asked Lon who had come from around the desk to grapple with Miro as other mechs gripped Riff.

"Only if you think its right and necessary, Kup," Lon said as he held Miro's arms.

Kup glanced at Hercy, then walked forward. He gripped Miro's servo, then his thumb. A judicious bend of that digit brought Miro to heel as he stood unable to even speak around the pain in his servo. Riff brought to silence the same way by Hercy stood mute with seething pain as the group quieted down.

Standing at the elevator with Rade-R over his shoulder, Springer nodded. "We're waiting for ya."

Hercy tugged at Riff who came along docilely, half bent over with the pain in his servo while Kup followed with Miro. They entered, the door closed and they were gone. Lon looked at the door, then shook his helm. "There's going to be trouble from this. Mark my words."

"That's okay," a young trainee recruit said nodding his helm with a grim expression on his youthful handsome face. "I'll be your alibi."

Laughter greeted that as everyone walked back to the tasks they were at moments earlier.

-0-Going down to lock up

They stood in the elevator, two silent suffering mechs and one beating on Springer's back. The door opened, they walked to a large cell and dropped all three inside. The bars went up as they turned to the four with rage squared on their faces. Miro walked to the bars pausing before them. "You find this funny do you? You will live to regret this."

"I doubt it. This isn't Cybertron and you aren't who you think you are. You're just another bot in a colony filled with them. That's all you are," Hercy said quietly. He knew who all of them were and so did Kup. They were old enough to be privy to all the long, twisted, sordid and spectacular history of their civilization and the players who excelled, fragged up, committed crimes and otherwise filled the pages of their people's sweet pageant. "Hobbes and Traachon are just two new colonist-refugees. There is nothing from the old times that is going to happen here. We are eight million against you few. Remember that."

"We shall see," Miro seethed.

"Count your blessings we don't press charges against you for resisting detention. It could still happen," Springer said. They turned and walked out, the lights going down to dim again.

The three stared at the door nearby, then looked around. There were three others here, all of them sleeping in separate cells. The smell of high grade told their story. Miro looked at his sons. "Are you alright?"

"I think my thumb is broken," Riff said hotly.

Miro nodded. "Me too. We shall see what we can do about this when Hobbes is out of the prison. This won't stand."

They moved to sit and commiserate through the night until morning came with the next installment of the Pit.

-0-On the way back to the Processor Center

Bron-E hurried along the Prison Highway on her way back to the Processor Center downtown. The sky was dark but lights from ships and orbiting tech blinked among the mass of stars she could see overhead. Traffic was light on the highway that led to Prison Road and the prison itself. The Fortress was on the left, itself pooled in light. Foot traffic was still good as military and some civilians came and went to work or meet up in the rec room, the first in the colony she had found out.

As far as she could see, towers and buildings reached into the sky, their glittering lights from homes and businesses glowing in the velvet night. It was the most extraordinary sight she had ever seen in her life. Like the rest of her siblings, she had been born off world in the mess of the Diaspora. She had never seen a city like this that had belonged to Cybertronians alone. She had seen other cities built by aliens but nothing like this from her own.

Giants walked nearby on the Military Airfield that was the largest open space in the colony proper. It was next to the city, bordering the main highways. She walked past the Fortress, turned right, then cut across Metroplex Highway 1 to go down Sports Center Road to Temple. Reaching that corner, pausing to look at all of the towering achievements of her gifted people, she turned right and walked to the corner of Guild Road. Pausing for cars, she crossed, then entered the Processor Center. She had just missed the rest of her family by half a breem.

-0-Inside

The Director of the facility along with a pair of security mechs stepped into the ante room to speak with Bron-E. "Miss Bron, your ada and brothers were escorted out of the facility when they created a disturbance over the hold on your brother. We tried to reason with them but they were in no mood to talk about this. Understand, we have no discretion over court mandated holds."

She looked at him with astonishment. "Where are they?"

"They were escorted to the police substation nearby, number 4. That is where they are," he said.

It was silent a moment, then she stood staring at them with gathering emotions. **"YOU HAD THEM ARRESTED?!"**

"They arrested themselves," DeMello said. "Don't make us arrest you too. Go home and cool off. You can pick them up at the courthouse tomorrow."

She stared at them, uncertain what to do, then turned walking out swiftly. She made the street, paused, then ran. She ran all the way to the prison but they wouldn't let her in. Visiting hours were over. She stared at them silently, then turned toward the road beyond and the colony. She walked to the intersection of Prison Road and Prison Highway, then paused. Glancing all around, she walked to a big boulder and sat. She would be there when the sun came up.

-0-TBC September 22, 2014 **edited 9-22-14**

ESL: more meanings :D:D:D You can take the teacher out of the schools but you can't take them out of the fan fiction. :D

ascertain: figure something out

hubris: ego, bravado, bullshit :D stepping into the Pit because you think you can and getting your behind handed to you.

Discretion: fancy word for choice


	177. Chapter 177

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 8 (dd4 178)

-0-Prison

Hobbes stood by the bars of his prison cell block staring at the city and colony beyond. It glittered in the night, its light sparkling in the distance. His daughter had come to him filled with emotional distress and he couldn't leave this place although he had argued with the Officer of the Guard about it. No one inside could leave here without a court order and the courts were only handling night cases, not those adjudicated and found guilty. He could ask in the morning and see them then when visiting hours began once more but not before.

He had sat in the conference room with Bron listening to her tell him the tale of the troubles with his son. Sunee was in the processor hospital, a prospect that filled him with seething rage and complete astonishment. If he could have picked out a catastrophe to be visited upon his family, having a son arrested and put in a hospital for the mentally disturbed wasn't on the list.

Their time was extinguished when visiting hours were finished, another argument he lost against the prospect of a longer sentence on new charges. He had almost taken up the challenge. He had learned to fight over the years, though it was iffy if he could take down any of the hardcore mechs who worked here. They were professional bastards and therefore most likely out of his league.

Walking back through the evening drones who catcalled him mercilessly, he poured his spark out to his cousin, Traachon. He had listened with a shocked expression, then cold resolve replaced that. "You must hang on, Hobbes. We will be out in six orns."

He paced in the barracks, then walked outside to stare at the city where his family was. He had no idea where Edict and his sons were. His daughter was somewhere. He had told her to go to her ada and help with the separation until his release. He hoped she had. He personally had no idea.

-0-As morning comes

She sat on the boulder watching traffic increase as the shift changed at the prison. Trucks bearing food were trundling down the wide paved surface of Prison Road heading for the kitchen building where food would be organized for the prisoners. It would be delivered, food debris and dining paraphernalia gathered once more, then driven away only to return later and begin again. It was a continuous cycle feeding the slowly shrinking population of the prison.

The sky was streaking with light as the yellow star she had heard called Sol began to appear in their sky over the dome of the great dead volcano, Olympus Mons. Mount Olympus. She heard it was the largest volcano in the system, was named for the home of human gods and created its own weather it was so tall. It was three times taller than the tallest mountain on Earth.

She mused on the trivia as she sat wondering what to do. She had been raised carefully and well. Her education was very good even for a refugee and she was the apple of her genitor's optics. Now she sat on a boulder feeling as miserable as it was possible to feel. She wanted to go home to their beautiful apartment and have breakfast with her ada and brothers. She wanted to sleep in her own bed but she knew that no one was there. She didn't want to be alone. She wasn't raised to be alone.

Rising stiffly, she stood staring at the sky, an alien expansion of pink, orange and light blue. It would be clear today. It would be cold. She would be alone. Glancing around, she walked toward town. Somewhere in the maze of streets and buildings there was a courthouse and in it were her family. She would go there and see what she could do about getting them out.

She walked toward the city melting into the increasing pedestrian traffic until she faded from view.

-0-Hours earlier the day before

Prowl and Ratchet stood, stared at the debris, then as one bussed it up. You could take the drunk out of the army but you couldn't take the army out of the drunk. Ratchet looked around, then paused before Prowl. "Want me to come and get my little dudes?"

"It might help," Prowl said as he turned with a tipsy grace, then headed toward the door. Mostly.

Ratchet grinned as he pumped the antidote through own his internal systems. He cleared up immediately, utilizing a function that even First Aid didn't know about. It was his own invention, a holdover from his wild wango-tango days of yore. "Come on, Prowler. Let's get you home before you bump your helm."

"Give me the antidote," Prowl said as he ricocheted through the door.

"In good time," Ratchet said as he draped an arm around Prowl's shoulders. "All in good time."

"You're a good friend," Prowl said with a maudlin tone. "A brother. Like I never had."

They entered the elevator, Prowl near tears and Ratchet with a big grin. "I know what you mean," he said as the door shut on both of them.

-0-Up there

They entered the apartment, then paused. Ironhide was sitting on the floor with a couple of turtles guarding him. He had his servos over his optics and he was whining. "Don't hurt me, Donatello. And other Donatello. I surrender!"

Two little Donatellos stood in front of him with their weapons, smiling up at him with delight. "**ATAR BAD ONE!** You are our prisoner! You have to stay here until Master Splinter comes to tell us what he wants us to do!"

Ironhide peered through his optics a moment, then grinned. "Okay."

The two Donatellos, both bearing tiny bo staffs smiled at each other with great personal satisfaction. Hero who was one and T-Bar who was the other glanced at the hallway. "You, Tiger Claw wait here. I have to ask Master Splinter what to do." Hero looked at the other Donatello aka T-Bar with a serious expression. "Okay, Donatello?" Her thin little legs and arms looked twig-like as she stood encased in a turtle costume. Her little wings were folded inside and her little mask which was purple showed up well on her velvety black paint scheme. She turned, then ran for the hallway and the 'Lair' which was in Rambler's room.

At that moment, around the corner of the kitchen, stealthing through the dining room, Optimus Prime, anointed of Primus and glory of his people crept toward the archway. "Psst. Tiger Claw," he whispered. He grinned, then glanced over his shoulder. "Hey. You need help?"

At that moment, the other Donatello turned spying him. **"MIKEY! RAPHAEL! LEO! SHREDDER IS HERE! HE'S TRYING TO FREE TIGER CLAW!"** He turned and spun his bo stick awkwardly, then planted his tiny peds. He set himself to do battle.

From behind Optimus, Raphael aka Miracle came running, two little sai daggers in servo, his little red mask firmly in place. He smiled up at his atar who smiled down at him.

"**RAPHAEL! HE'S GETTING AWAY! FIGHT HIM!**" T-Bar said to his little brother.

Miracle looked at T-Bar, then Atar, then T-Bar. He pointed with a dagger. "Atar, T-Bar. Him Atar."

"I know, Miracle. But he's playing. He's **SHREDDER! HE'S THE BAD GUY!**" T-Bar explained patiently.

Miracle stared at him a moment, then upward to his father. He looked at his sai daggers, then tapped the end of it against the ped of Optimus's huge foot. He poked it, then looked up.

Optimus looking down with a grin fell slowly to his knees. "I think you got me. I think Raphael got me." Slowly, carefully, he lay down on the floor simulating surrender to overwhelming forces. The other Raphael came wandering out, sucking on the end of one of his sai daggers. Prowler paused, then glanced at Miracle. "Why him?" he said looking back at the fallen 'bad one'.

"He falled. Atar bad one," Miracle explained calmly.

Prowler looked at Prime, then tapped him with his sai dagger. He looked at Miracle, then smiled. Turning, he tapped Prime again. Prime groaned, peeking at the two as they stood beside him. They looked at each other, then poked him again. He groaned louder. They smiled, then laughed uproariously. They then began to poke him in earnest. Raising his helm, peering down the hallway, he called out. "**MASTER SPLINTER!**"

Sunspot and Rambler ran out, then paused. "Raph, you got him. Both of you."

The two tiniest little tots with the exception of Sojourner who was in bed already who were impersonating the baddest, most ill-tempered of the four turtles smiled at Master Splinter(s). "Him bad one. Atar bad," Miracle said with conviction.

Prowler nodded, pointing at the sprawling enormous bot. "Him bad one."

At that moment Ratchet and Prowl burst into laughter.

Everyone turned, then paused. "**ADA**!" two Raphaels said, then ran forward to be grabbed up. Ratchet poked Prowl on the neck with the antidote, then walked to a couch to sit. "You two are good at this. I will remember it." he said smirking at Ironhide and Optimus.

Five more turtles joined the ones in the room as everyone gathered to tell about their night all at the same time. Ironhide rose, then sat in a chair while Optimus rose slowly and carefully. "We had a good time," he said as he stood grinning down at the turtle infants exclaiming their successful hunts.

"Time for bed. School tomorrow," Ratchet said at last.

"**AH! WE'RE PLAYING**!" -eight turtles and two rats

Grumpiness was had by all as turtles were divvied up and carted off. It would take a moment to put the house in order, take showers and hear a story but soon the apartment was still. Prowl walked out of the wash rack in their suite pausing to take in Prime who was stretched out on the berth. "You make a good bad one."

He grinned. "That's my criminal name thanks to Mikey."

Prowl grinned. "What a turtle do," he said with a slight purr.

It would take a while before the 'Lair' was quiet and everyone tucked in to sleep.

-0-Down below

Infants grumbled and bounced around but finally were tucked in. Ratchet walked into the berth room collapsing onto it wearily. Ironhide after clanking around in the wash rack came out and joined him.

"You did good, Only One. You're that end of the awesome scale."

"I know," Ironhide said smugly. "I think I want to see my old dad doing this. When he comes back and gets into the action, film it."

"You mean like I did with you tonight?" Ratchet asked turning over to fall into place, half covering the big black mech as usual.

"Oh frag," Ironhide said with a grin. "Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin of his own.

-0-That next morning when the courthouse opened

She walked in, checked with the clerk and walked to the courtroom that would be where her family would be brought. She sat to wait. She hadn't called anyone. A lawyer from the Public Defender's Office would handle the situation. She could call someone but she didn't know anyone. She took a chair and sat waiting, feeling as miserable as she ever had in her life.

-0-TBC September 22, 2014 **edited 9-23-14**

NOTES:

I read that a tiny galaxy with a ginormous, humongous, enormous and other -mous like words black hole in the middle was found. It is a dwarf galaxy but it is so star dense that if you stood on Earth looking up at that galaxy's sky, you would see 1 million stars at night. It is estimated they said that we see about 4,000. :D:D:D I lurve science.

kattenbelletje: I have a hand drown map and one in my head that is 3-D and fully detailed. :D Its sort of enormous and I add to it every time I devise something new. It is not to scale of course. I would love a cartographer some fine day to draw it up but I use it to tell the story. I also love to give details about where everyone is and where they are going for the readers to help them build the picture. Metroplex and Fort Max are the center of the colony with the Fortress, the triangle placements from which all else spirals. I am going to draw the thing as I see it, then scan it and list the URL when I have a moment this week. I am hoping I remember how to scan on my hand held. LOL! Hugs, me


	178. Chapter 178

The Diego Diaries: Subterranean 8 (dd4 178)

-0-Courthouse in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She sat in a chair waiting for court to begin. There were a number of individuals there, most of them seeming to be family waiting for someone to be brought before the magistrate. She had never been in a courtroom. No one in her family had ever been in trouble with the law. This was all new to her. It was also awful. She felt as alone at this moment as she ever had been in a lifetime on the run. Even in her highly organized and self serving traveling group, this part of things was never hers to observe. The 'formalities' were always over by the time she made her way into a group.

The door opened as Springer entered followed by Lon and Drift. They took chairs behind the prosecutor and sat. Bantering together, they waited. The magistrate entered, everyone was called to stand, hear the rules of decorum, then sit. They all did including her. The judge, an enormous bot named No-a nodded to the clerk. "First miscreant please."

The clerk nodded with a grin, then read off an offense along with the accused. The bailiff walked to the door and three mechs a little bit worse for the wear entered pausing in the empty space between prosecutor and defense. They looked at the magistrate with varying degrees of shame and embarrassment. "Marro, what is the state's position on this business? I can see a plea has not been entered."

"Your honor, the State wishes to state that these three have been in here before. It is a habit and appears to have no end. It is in the best interest of the people that an intervention be made regarding the use of stimulants and anger management. We are prepared to enter accept a plea regarding placement in programs that will allow this to be corrected if it pleases the court."

No-a looked at the defense attorney of the session. He nodded. "We have discussed this with Processor Health and they have an intake program for those with substance and personality problems that is in-house for a decaorn, then outpatient for as long as the treatment lasts. We proposed this to counsel and counsel agreed."

"Marro, you agree? You have gone over this with Processor Health?" No-a asked.

Marro nodded. "We could keep doing this over and over or we can get to the bottom of it and perhaps save everyone a lot of grief."

No-a looked at the three. "What say you?" he asked.

No one spoke a moment, then the tallest looked at No-a. "Uh, we would be in lock up?"

"For a decaorn. The difference here is simple. Go get treatment and maybe have a life that won't embarrass your ada or go to jail for longer sentences. I don't want to keep seeing you come through here like a revolving door. What do you say?"

They stared at him a moment, then each other. "We don't have a choice," the tall one replied.

"Of course you do. You can get help and maybe change or go to jail for a long stretch. How many times is this, Marro?" No-a asked.

"This is the fourth time for him," Marro said. "The other two are on their sixth arrest for drunken and disorderly."

"What's the choice?" No-a asked. "Given the number of arrests I'm looking at, I have no leniency for you today."

They stared at him, then shrugged. "We'll go. We can go but you can't make us change."

"No," No-a said. "But maybe you will see the error of your ways when you're there. Or do you really like going to jail?"

None of them answered.

"I'll take that as a no," No-a said. "You are remanded into the custody of the Processor Health Center for the mandatory ten orn period. If they find you fit for outpatient treatment you will be released. But if they don't, you won't. Its up to you how this goes. Bailiff, take them out."

They turned and walked out, passing through the door that led to other offices or the jail holding areas below. The Clerk passed three more cases forward before the one Bron was here for was called. "The State versus Edict, et al."

The door opened and Edict stepped out with Rade-R and Riff. They saw her and paused, then walked with great emotion and anger to the space between the tables as instructed. She watched them equally emotionally as the angst of a night spent on a boulder outside the prison came home to roost.

"Your honor, this is a special circumstances case. I am calling the officer making the detention to speak," Marro said.

Springer arose, walked to the stand, then gave his oath. No-a sat back turning to the big bot and nodded. "You have the floor, Springer."

Springer nodded, turning his gaze upon the three defendants and the rest of the room. "I am Springer, Head of Security for the colony and for Mars. I command the Day and Night Watch as well as the Wreckers and hold the rank of Commander in the Autobot Armed Forces. I am appointed by Optimus Prime personally and serve at his pleasure. Last night I observed security officers from the Processor Health Center transporting the three defendants here from the Center to Watch Substation #4. They were not going peacefully so I came to observe what I knew would be an arrest.

"When we got to the station, the three were arguing about a family member in custody at the Processor Center. They were getting belligerent enough that they were taken into custody and transported below to cool off. Because this is connected to a placement in the Center, I made their status special circumstances. Given that it is a discretion case, I am willing to forgo pressing charges against the three for their conduct if they agree to honor the court order holding Sunee, their family member in the Center."

No-a nodded, then looked at the three. "I am assuming that you are the ada of the younglings in question?"

"I am," Edict said standing straighter. "I have a number of reservations about my son's confinement and was not given sufficient information."

"Then ask now," No-a said.

"I was not informed about the detention. No one called me. My son is sub adult and therefore I am to be called," Edict said. "He could not have been in a fight in a bar because he isn't old enough to be in one. He would not do such things anyway. He was raised to be better than that."

Springer looked at him, then Lon. "The officer of the shift was Lon. I talked to all the players including the staff at Club Cybertron. He is cusp sub adult. He can be in a bar without genitor permission. He can't order intoxicating drinks. He did and the bar has been cited. They usually are extremely strict and engaged in checking but they were busy and the crew was one short that night. Because of his age, he can decide who to call or if he will. He chose not to do that. We can't force a mech or femme to make calls they aren't willing to make when they reach a certain age. He was remanded by the court. It is the court and Center's decision about his release or not. Pitching a fit about it is not going to change a thing," Springer said.

"I wasn't pitching a fit. You hurt my servo and that of my children," Edict said hotly.

"You were out of control so we controlled you. Bending your thumb is an acceptable and effective technique. As it stands, I don't think pressing charges for their conduct would serve much of a purpose. One member of the family is in prison for causing a disturbance in the reclamation and the other is in the Center for brawling. It seems overkill to throw the rest in. Given their word about their future conduct, I am willing to agree to release with a caution."

"You would **CAUTION ME!?**" Edict said with astonishment.

Springer glanced at No-A. "He appears to believe that we should know who he is."

"He is one of three prisoners in the docket. Edict, Rade-R, Riff, you are being placed on release with caution. You will deport yourselves in a manner that is lawful and appropriate. While your concern about your son is understandable, causing a disturbance is not. No one at the Center can do anything about the court order holding your son for observation. He acted in a manner that was unlawful and he is being evaluated before sentencing. There are many factors that will be taken into consideration before that happens and this gives him options that otherwise might not occur. If you disturb the peace again, you will be taken into custody and face charges. Do you understand?"

Edict gripped his son's arm as Riff prepared to speak. "I wish to comply so that I may retain counsel and respond formally to this outrage. That is the only reason I would comply."

No-a stared at him a moment. "You may pursue redress for your grievances but understand. You will be leaving here with a caution. If you decide to create another disturbance, this one will count in the charges against you. Do you understand?"

Edict looked at No-a with a bitter cold expression. "More than you can imagine."

It was silent a moment, then No-a looked at Springer. "You may submit the data work to the clerk and it will be forwarded. Thank you, Springer. I hope you know what you are doing."

Springer grinned, then shrugged. "No matter what they decide to do next, I am never hurting for business."

No-a snorted, then looked at the three. "You may go."

Edict turned nodding to his daughter and with all three of his children in tow walking to the main doors, exiting without another word.

Springer stepped down, chatted a moment with all involved, then walked to the doors with his group. They entered the corridor to leave passing through the crowds waiting for this and that event. "What do you think will happen," Lon asked glancing at Springer.

"They'll cause trouble. Its their thing," Springer said.

"We'll be waiting," Lon said with a determined expression. He led the way out to the street as the rest followed, grins firmly in place.

-0-On the way to school

They came, grandgenitors and great grandgenitors, then turned to go. Infants moaning about not being 'turbles' left with their family to make their way to schools both close and far away. Discussion had been had before they left about letting the infants 'ride the bus' to school. It was a dedicated train that hit every station in every town picking up infants that would be able to walk to their schools when they arrived at the proper station in the proper city. It was staffed by aides specially trained to manage infants to their proper locations where they would be met by aides who would take them the rest of the way.

It was called The Bus and the two trains that would make the ambling route were painted yellow in homage to Earth and their ubiquitous child transport devices. It would free up not only family members but trains during the highly congested periods where infants heading to school clashed with adults heading to work.

It flopped with the grandgenitors.

It was a hit with the genitors.

Given the cross stares and pursed lips of the elders involved, the idea was shelved for later discussion.

Ironhide walked out the door with Prowler in his hold, his latest educational assignments surrounding him. Ironhide had utilized the Circle Educational Center with its plethora of fabulous stuff. The color right now was brown. He was to also learn '2', the triangle and skipping. It was all good. Ironhide had it in servo. It was with a light step and a self satisfied smirk that he gathered things into his hold before prying Prowler out of his grandada's servos.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself," Ratchet said as he gathered up his datapads for work.

"We're excelling. Right now, its all color coordinated." He held up the props for this decaorns work. "A brown triangle pillow for his little helm when he takes naps. A brown book filled with pages talking about the number '2' and this … a acorn dollie with a smiling face to help with his color this time, brown."

It was a cute dollie.

Ratchet smirked. "You're practically a graduate student in education. I can't wait for you to get to trigonometry."

"Frag that. I hated trig. I liked geometry. You can draw," Ironhide said as he closed his hatch filled with dollies, babies and books.

"Speaking of which, your older progeny, Sunstreaker, is going to be at the Art Guild Open House. He is going to help aspiring artists get going," Ratchet replied. "Go there if you have a moment. I can't. We need to support not only the younglings but the arts."

"On it," Ironhide said as they both walked out the door.

-0-In another apartment in another building in another town

"You ready?" his ada asked.

"I'm good, Ada. I'll meet you for lunch and tell you about what they say," Daro said as he stepped out the door.

As he did, his atar walked from the berth room gathering himself to go on an interview at the private firm of geologists who needed a tech with his skills. "Where is Daro going?"

"He's going to check out what the Art Guild is going to offer. I told him he needs to exploit his talents as an artist. Our son is gifted," his bond replied.

"I have the interview, then I'll drop by. It's at the Central Labor Hall, right?" he asked as he walked to the door to leave.

"It is. I'll meet you there," he replied as the door closed.

-0-TBC September 24, 2014 **edited 9-26-14**

NOTES: I misplaced my glasses. :D It was sort of soft focus all night and today but I have them again. **HURRAY! WE'RE BACK!**

**ESL: Deported: managed yourself, act in the proper manner**


	179. Chapter 179

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 1 (dd4 179)

-0-Mid morning in the world

Ratchet left his office to walk to the Fortress. There was the pending business with Silas as well as the round up of the network that he had exposed on the Earth. It was being organized for raids by N.E.S.T. Global, the forces commanded by Glenn Morshower. He had left that morning to go back to the Pentagon to direct the multi country, multi agency round up of the those who were on the long lists of targets. It was hoped that when this was sprung and the prisoners taken into custody that the threat they posed would be at least hampered if not destroyed.

Having been long toiling in the vineyards of this churlish patch of rot, they did not discount that there were pockets that Silas might not know about that would be missed. Even if they didn't get them all, they would halt their rampages and perhaps scare off their monied supporters.

One could hope anyway.

He walked down the sidewalk along Metroplex Highway 1, passing Club Cybertron. The doors were closed, a concession to children who might come inside to dine with genitors. It was getting on from cold spring to very cold if not coldest spring, the longest time of the Martian year. One could cast the last few months winter but it didn't quite meet the definition. Summer and fall were short but spring was long and toward the end arduous for those with immature or compromised systems. He was sure that Ironhide had that firmly in servo. Of course, he would stop in to any one of the dozens of infant apparel businesses anyway to check. It wouldn't hurt to look and he might find something awesome for Bulkhead and Wheeljack's sons.

He crossed the intersection at Fortress and Prison Highway. Entering through the courtyard, exchanging slag with the oldsters still making this their meet up spot, he walked into the rec room. It was sparse at the moment but lunch would take care of that. Entering Ops Center, he walked to the large conference room to sit in a chair next to Prowl. When everyone arrived, they would begin.

"What took you so long?" Prowl asked with a ghost of a smirk.

"It isn't easy to multitask at my level to answer every beck and call. I don't expect you to know that," Ratchet said as he leaned back in his chair to spar with the BFF.

"I am the king of multitasking, loser. I wrote the book," Prowl sniffed with feigned offense.

"Yes and what a dull book it is too," Ratchet said with a giant brilliant smile.

Prowl smirked slightly. "You are awful."

"That's not what Ironhide tells me," Ratchet said to general choking and retching.

"I take that remark as a sign to change the subject," Optimus said as he sat. Ironhide had come in with him and sat next to Ratchet.

"Been telling tales out of school again have ya?" Ironhide asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Always," Ratchet said sitting back. "What's up, Optimus?"

"We have the full report from Silas which is being distributed by Glenn Morshower among N.E.S.T. Global to gather up all of the agents and cells of M.E.C.H. and their allies as possible. We are not convinced that Silas told us everything or that even he knows the complete extent of this collection of organizations," Optimus replied.

"Even if we don't get everyone, this will hamstring or even permanently cripple them. You don't think that Silas ran a group that was so autonomous that he doesn't know more than his part of the puzzle do you?" Ratchet asked.

"I do not know. It would be good policy to compartmentalize their organization against discovery," Springer said. He glanced at Prime. "Does this round up include those two idiots from Diego, Johnson and Hedges?"

"They were not included on the list that he gave us," Optimus replied. "Though that it could be true, alas, it is not."

"Frag," Ironhide muttered. "I want to be there when they do get arrested."

"I do too so they can tell me what they said about me. No one ever told me what they said," Ratchet said shooting Ironhide gimlet optics.

"Why would you want to hear about that?" Ironhide asked with a slight frown. It was cute on him. He looked like a cross Kewpie doll.

**"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!"** Ratchet replied for the zillionth time.

**"AND I'M SAYING YOU DON'T NEED TO HEAR STUFF LIKE THAT!"** Ironhide replied. **"OLD MECH! DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"**

A fist to the noggin took care of that. Ratchet sat back with a grin. "You're cute when you're sassy, I will give you that."

Ironhide who was rubbing his noggin glanced at Ratchet with a smug grin. "I, Ironhide am always cute. **REMEMBER THAT, OLD MECH!"**

"I'm going to have to give Prowler extra pie. You've been awfully frisky since you got a good report from his school," Ratchet said with a grin.

"And we don't want to hear the gory details," Prowl said with a look of slight distaste on his handsome face. He crossed his arms and stared with a grin at Ratchet. "Allow us the wretchedness of our own imaginations."

"You don't know what you're missing," Ratchet said leaning forward onto his elbows.

"I don't want to know," Prowl said leaning forward on his own.

"Something tells me that Praxus and Iacon have one of the three games coming up to kick off the season," Ironhide said with a glance at Optimus.

"You would be right." -Prowl and Ratchet giving each other the unwavering stare that cannot be denied.

Ratchet turned to Prime. "Prowl cheated. Again."

Every optic in the room turned to Prowl who barely contained his lack of concern about what the fragging plebes thought, a holdover from the mournful orns of his rather Gothic and rebellious youth in opposition to the genitors. Flickers of conscience crossed his handsome face only to be quashed by a brittle and all consuming desire to show that the Primus Cup Championship of the World as divined by last season wasn't a fluke but a trend. Of course, it wasn't. It was cheating through and through that put the team together that bore the old purple and black through the goal posts and onto the bright fresh empty page of the Football Chronicles of Mars.

He had managed to put together a team with enough depth and talent to best greater dreamer/cheaters and their hopes/machinations on other teams. He had crafted it like some kind of crafter, stitching together from careful and furtive readings of the refugee lists the Team That Could Not Be Denied. They hadn't let him down even though Blurr got carried off each game day on a stretcher.

That had been an unforseen hiccup in The Great Plan To Win No Matter What.

It had eaten at him when Ratchet brought up football. He had lived and mostly died with the hometown team, Praxus Science. Imagine if you will, the defensive line up of the Chicago Bears as lead by Dick Butkus, the offensive line up of the Dallas Cowboys in their heyday, that of Roger Stauback and the boys. Image if you will, that was never your team. Instead, picture one consisting of math majors, mechs who couldn't climb a rope if they tried, teacher's pets, exulters over split infinitives and plasma, mama's boys and mechs with two left peds. That was Praxus Science.

Even though they won intergalactic world cups of mathematics, football was always out of the realm of possibility. There was no physics in this or any other dimension that was going to change that. Thus, they never won a game.

Ever.

Never.

Nope.

In the history of sport both amateur and professional discounting debate and science fairs, Praxus Science was lower than the lowest sub atomic particle when it came to running a ball from one end of a stadium to another. No amount of diagramming on a board could make it different.

That is, until Prowl of Praxus, a geek's nerd decided to do the math and cheat. However, if one suspended him by his thumbs over boiling oil he would never agree that he did. Even in an action of no ethics, he had ethics. Prowl of Praxus, bond of the Prime, ada to a bunch of little cuties, fearless fighter in the trenches and drinking/prison buddy of the C.M.O. Of Mars and places elsewhere wasn't a snitch.

He might do time if he ever fessed up so he sat with a slight frown marring his perfect forehead staring down at Ratchet who could read him like a book.

The slagger.

There was only one thing to do so he did it: "Oh yeah?"

Snorts and laughter of the derisive kind filled the room. He looked at the culprits with a cool gaze. Ratchet leaned forward. "Do I tell them or shall you?"

Prowl glanced at Ratchet sharply. "I don't recall talking to you about football. One can only conclude that you will lie if this continues. It must be a byproduct of losing."

Ratchet laughed. "You fraud. I think I'll just let the listeners read the roster of players and draw their own conclusions. It can be found on the Community Bulletin Board in the Football Schedule links."

Everyone paused, then everyone looked sharply at Prowl. "WTF?!" -everyone but Prowl

Prowl doubled down, then looked at the gathering with a tight grin. "It means nothing. They just joined."

"The entire combined teams of the University of Iacon and Tyger Pax Technological Institute?" Optimus asked.

"It happens," Prowl said with a hint of defensiveness in his tone.

"I am going to the locker room of the first game and kick every last one of the Iacon players in the cod piece. Slagging traitors. Where is their school spirit? Why didn't they sign up for Iacon?" Ratchet asked with a frown on his face.

"Maybe you didn't bribe them," Perceptor offered. "What exactly did you give to make them join Praxus, Prowl?"

Prowl looked at him a moment, then held out his servo. "The infant. Now."

Perceptor blinked, but complied. An infant was produced and all optics turned to look at him when Prowl put Resolve on the table top. He was asleep, his tiny finials a muted shade of light blue. Oohs and ahhs lit up the room as everyone stared at the tiny infant.

"What a great little mech," Ratchet said as he scanned the baby. "So cute. When will you be giving him to me?"

"After he grows up at my house," Prowl said shooting Ratchet a challenging optic.

"As if," Perceptor said.

Laughter greeted that, then they were back on track. Silas would be held pending an announcement to the humans of the appropriate departments, etc. There would in all likelihood be hell to pay but that was just the way things worked out. As they chatted, Mirage entered the room and sat where he whispered to Jazz for a moment.

"What did you find out about Brandon Clark, Mirage?" Prime asked during a lull.

"He is up and going about his business like nothing happened. There appears to be no personality disruptions now that their control is in the slammer. Arachnid no longer holds him in thrall so it would appear that he is back to himself again. I have placed monitors in the habitat to watch him and measure what he does for threat. Right now, after the spell where he keeled over, he is back at it."

"Thank you," Optimus replied. "Please keep me posted."

Mirage nodded. "What did I miss?" he asked glancing at Jazz.

"Not much. Prowl cheated at football again. Ratchet and Ironhide are still fragging after all these vorns. Everyone still wants to throw up when they bring that subject up and Resolve is the cutest infant in the room. Well, with the possible exception of Ironhide." Jazz sat back and waited for it.

"**THAT'S MY MECH YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"** Ratchet said with a grin.

"And you deserve each other," Prowl said before ducking flying debris from all corners of the room.

-0-TBC September 25, 2014 **edited 9-26-14**

NOTES:

ESL: monied: having lots of money

Example: At the banking conference, there were a lot of monied people there.

feign or feigned: fake, faked, faking

Example: "I can feign that I'm asleep so no one would know," he said. So he feigned sleep and everyone was fooled.

Autonomous: independent, no relying on anyone else for things

Example: "Johnson and Hedges are autonomous from M.E.C.H. and therefore are not part of the arrest sweep going on at the moment. They cannot be linked."

noggin: slang for head

Example: "Ratchet hit Ironhide on the noggin and the big bot sat rubbing his helm afterwards."

Derisive: mocking, down putting.

Example: "Their laughter was derisive and made him feel poorly."

Named players above: Dick Butkus and Roger Stauback were legendary players in American football and well worth a trip to wikipedia for the down low. :D Dick Butkus was my way of keeping track of the ball. Wherever it was, he was. He was indeed, the most feared linebacker in the game.


	180. Chapter 180

The Diego Diaries: Home Front 2 (dd4 180) (Everyone pronounces things their way but I am calling Sunee in my head Soo-Nee) Just sayin'. :D:D:D

-0-At the City Hall, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood in the doorway a moment waiting to be noticed. His sons and daughter were with him. He was distressed and in need of assistance. Someone they had met on the street who had been from the old neighborhood told them about the Iacon Order and how it helped high caste newcomers make the leap. He had listened, then come to the City Hall to talk to Fenix, the director of the group and a lawyer himself. They stood in his doorway after getting permission to enter into the office space of the complex.

Fenix looked up, then sat back with surprise. "Edict. Welcome."

Edict entered along with his children and sat as Fenix gathered chairs. Looking around, he considered Fenix, someone he had known back on Cybertron. "You appear to have done well, Fen."

"My work is fulfilling and helpful to the progress of the colony, Edict. I am delighted to see you and your family again," Fenix said.

"Two members of my family are being held by the colony. Hobbes is in the prison for eight more orns and they have imprisoned my son, Sunee in the Processor Health Center. I am in dire need of assistance, Fen. Three of us spent the night in jail ourselves," Edict said with distress.

Fenix knew all of this having been informed by Vinn about the circumstances. Fenix had agreed to stay in the organization and attempt to steer it into a more fraternal direction while being the optics and audials for the rougher element. Vinn would run information to and from him for Jazz and Mirage as it related to the group. "I have heard about that this morning, Edict. I understand that there was an altercation at the Center which resulted in an overnight hold in the jail."

"This is ridiculous," Riff said.

"My son is in detention for three orns on a psychiatric hold, Fen. I want him out. My son is fine," Edict said. "The Prime is persecuting high castes. This colony is oriented against us. Hobbes and Traachon are in the prison, Fen. What is the matter with this place?"

Fenix considered things a moment. "What this place is about, Edict is equality for all regardless of caste as per the teachings of Primus and The One. The Prime has banned The System by Primal Decree. It is bound in the Will of Primus and he means it."

"High castes are dying here, some being murdered. Kudon and Commotion. Who else no one knows. For all I know they are being dragged out into the desert and killed," Rade-R said with emotion.

"We have had three formal Festivals here since the Temple was restored. The relics are there and there are priests including Lauren and Chevron. Primus has blessed this colony and Prime's rule. The people side with him including most of the high caste community. They like life here this way." Fenix leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "You will find marginal support at best for any ideas you have about restoring The System."

"Then we must have our own settlement away from here," Edict said.

"Prime will call a Convocation of the Will. You will not win it and when its settled, so too will be the question of whether The System is dead among our kind or not. You know that any solution created in Convocation carries the seal of Primus Himself. It would be blasphemy and worse to disobey." Fenix leaned back and waited, watching them as they worked out the math. "Do you have a home? Are there work opportunities and school made available to you? I will help you any way I can."

"We have a home. I am surprised at the luxury of it. We are surrounded by other castes which is unfortunate. As for work … I have feelers out. I won't settle, Fen. My sons will be in school. I understand that football is part of the recreation here. I am astounded to see three stadiums," Edict said.

"We have games that culminate in the Primus Cup. Praxus Science won the first one," Fenix said.

"Seriously? Those losers?" Riff asked. "I think I'd like to play again."

"You played in University. I don't think professionally is a good idea," Edict said.

"Where do you go to get on a team?" Riff said as he squeezed his ada's arm gently. "I was the fastest wing on the team at the University of Capital City. I want to play again. It's fun."

Edict rolled his optics. "Very well."

"Go to the league office at the Municipal Stadium. Its the second one on Aerie Hill Highway," Fenix said. "You better hurry. The teams are already organized and there will be games in six orns. They're broadcast around the system including Earth."

"Those puny aliens can see my speed," Riff said with a grin. He looked at his sister. "You should join and be a kicker."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't played in a long time. Maybe not."

Edict looked at Fenix a moment as if calculating him in the way that high castes did when they were working out something they had in mind. "You sound resigned to the new ways, Fenix. I was told that you were a leader to the resistance here and that a separate city was in the plans."

"I am religious as you know," Fenix said. "If the decision is bound by the will of Primus through a Convocation, you cannot depend upon me to go against that. I will not commit blasphemy, Edict. That is the line by which I will not cross."

Edict considered that, then nodded. "I would like an attorney that will press an appeal of a caution that we have been given over the incident at the Center. I would like names please."

Fenix considered that, then gave him three. Edict stood up, pausing to stare out the windows to the scene beyond. The Temple's roof gleamed in the distance. He looked at Fenix. "Hobbes and Traachon will be out shortly. Things will change, Fenix. It always has before and it will again. The Elders and Ancients bear weight in the argument about the Matrix and leadership of our people. It is the way it always was."

"It is blasphemy to talk about the Matrix as if it's something you can take or give, Edict. It picks its bearer," Fenix replied.

"So you say," Edict said. He nodded. "Thank you, Fenix. We should talk later." With that, Edict turned to go and took his kids with him.

Fenix stared at them, then opened an encrypted secured line to Mirage and Jazz. He told them of the encounter in its entirety.

-0-At the Art Guild Open House

The Guild Hall was huge and connected to the main noncommercial meeting place of the Old City, the Central Labor Hall. It was underground as the other was, encompassed some of the oldest terrain and buildings in the colony and was always bustling. It was a huge hall with offices, studios and other rooms around the periphery where artists could work, teachers could teach and things could be displayed. The main room itself was a lounge, restaurant with dining area, gallery and storage where artists could stow their gear, paintings and other art with the steward who operated the large warehouse that occupied two levels below this one. Not every artist had their own studios.

Sunstreaker was sitting on a chair sketching in a paper book near to Sadee who ran the table where information on programs, classes and showing possibilities were stacked high. She was cheerful and informative, giving the many who came seeking information data as well as directing them to works around the space and the painters, sculptors and other artists who were there to meet them.

Daro walked in and wandered, staring at the creations that filled the space with their beauty and alien point of view. It was a vast collection that included some of the knives that were created at RTR Tools. There were very few Cybertronians that didn't know the blades by sight and the small marking that showed they were RTR implements helped clear up any doubt.

Sunstreaker noticed him the moment he entered the vast hall, mingling with the crowds that came for the art and information. He watched Daro out of the corner of his optic as he drew a sketch of his children that he was going to paint for Ratchet and Ironhide to be given during Christmas Surprise. He had finished one for Optimus and Prowl as well as Miler and Venture. When he was done with this, it would leave Ravel, Tie Down and Appa Ratchet.

Daro walked through the crowded room, his optics lingering on paintings. He studied them noting the skill that had created them, some high, some less capable. All of them told him something. All of them were interesting. When he made his way to the table, he looked at Sadee. She smiled at him. "Hi. I'm Sadee and I'm here to tell you what you might need to know. I belong to the art guild and this is my mentor, Sunstreaker."

Daro froze when he saw Sunstreaker who looked at him with his fierce optics and cool expression. "We met already."

Sadee looked at Sunny, then Daro. "Cool. So what can I tell you about art? Are you an artist?"

"I am. Sort of. I wanted to see what you can do about an art career here," Daro said.

Sunstreaker turned his paper page over revealing a new sheet, then extended the pad. "Draw something you like. I want to see what you got."

Daro hesitated, then took the pad. He took the stylus, then looked around. Sadee rose, brought him a chair, then sat again. Daro sat, paused a moment as he considered the huge mech sitting across from him. The fragger was an artist. He had thrown down a challenge. He had to measure up now and for the first time ever, he felt keenly that it might be difficult to accomplish. Considering what he wanted to draw, feeling the heat of Sunstreaker's optics upon him undermining his confidence with his intensity, Daro began to draw as if his life depended upon it.

-0-At the door to the Youngling Intermediate School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together, adas and children waiting to go inside. It had been a tough morning getting into the right frame of mind to come and enroll their children. Coros along with his friends, Ovid, Jessine, Dell and Elkin stood with their adas outside the giant tower that was central to the education of children their age.

"We will do what we have to do. Prime requires attendance so we attend. You will do what you need to do," Coros's ada said firmly to his grim son as the other adas nodded. "All of you. You know the drill."

With that, they entered the huge doors and walked across the immaculate lobby over the Autobrand on the floor to the counter where a clerk stood working on a computer. She looked up. "Hello. Welcome to the Autobot City Youngling Intermediate Day School. How may I help you?"

Coros's ada stepped forward. "We are here to enroll our children. We understand that this is the law of the colony so we wish to comply."

The clerk nodded. "I will help you. If you would follow me," she said walking to the half door that separated the lobby from the offices and rooms behind the counter. They did. In a joor, their children would be enrolled, their educational levels attained from their genitor's records and they would be placed in a classroom that met their needs. Coros would be in the same room as Rambler.

-0-At the Art Guild Open House, Art Guild Hall, Fort Max Sub levels, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Daro sat surprisingly nervously as the big mech scrutinized his sketch. He had drawn a number of individuals in the room, spectators of the art show who had caught his attention. He liked doing realistic work and felt he had a talent for the Cybertronian form. He had made three individual sketches on the pad before handing it to Sunstreaker.

Sadee got up and peered over Sunny's shoulder. They were both silent a moment, then Sunstreaker looked at Daro, his penetrating stare almost unnerving the younger mech. "These are good. You have a natural talent. I don't suppose you've had lessons?"

"No. I like to draw. My ada draws blueprints and other industrial designs. I like art," Daro replied.

Sunny nodded. "I suppose you want to do what? Take lessons? Mentor to an artist? Go to the University and get a degree?"

"I want lessons and instruction but I don't know if I want to go for the rest. My interest is art alone," Daro replied.

Sunstreaker stared at the youngster until he was ready to squirm from the intensity. He nodded. "You need a mentor."

Daro considered that. "Alright."

"I'll mentor you," Sunstreaker replied.

Sadee looked at Sunstreaker, then Daro. "Its your lucky orn. Sunstreaker is the best artist in the colony. He's my mentor too. We have a show touring Earth in all of the most famous and important museums there. Don't we, Sunstreaker?" she asked with a smile.

Sunny nodded, then looked at Daro. "Sadee is a great artist. She paints beautifully. She has the talent to do what she wants. Do you think you can handle it or do I turn you over to someone else?"

Daro shifted. "You don't seem mad at me about the fight."

"You tried to stop it. I don't have any illusions about you not feeling like a high caste and having all the stupid slag they believe in your helm but I do think you have talent. I can help you get to where you want to go. Others can too but I'm the best." He looked at Daro without artifice or ego. He had stated to another what he felt was fact. He was the best at what he did or he would die trying.

Daro looked at Sunstreaker, a mech that radiated danger and menace. He was low caste, ran a road gang in Kaon as he had said and didn't take slag off anyone. A simple check of the database of colonial population the night before had told him that Sunstreaker was a soldier, a front line soldier and a Wrecker. He was as bad ass as they came. He nodded. "Alright. I agree," he said.

Sunstreaker laid down the pad, then leaned in closer. "I don't like high castes. I don't like their slag. Don't bring it with you. I will punch your face if you bring anything but respect to my studio. If you want to be the best painter and artist that you can become, I will get you there. But if you bring even the shadow of attitude with you, I will pummel you into the ground. Understand?" he asked quietly.

Daro swallowed, then nodded. "Yes."

Sunstreaker sat back, then picked up his sketch. "Come to my studio in Tyger Pax tomorrow. You can show me your stuff. If you have a kit, bring it. If not, I'm equipped. I have a thing about color. I'll show you how its done. There's a science to getting colors right."

"Sunny is a master with color," Sadee said as she leaned against Sunstreaker's shoulder. "You won't regret it."

Daro nodded, then rose. "I hope not," he said with a weak grin. He turned to walk off for the exit nearby.

Sadee and Sunstreaker watched him leave, then Sadee wrapped her arms around Sunstreaker's shoulders. "Do you think he'll come tomorrow?"

"Hard to say. I wouldn't in his place," Sunstreaker said as Bob burrowed deeper into Dawg's side as they lay in a pile next to Sunny's chair.

The next orn, Daro would show up. He would leave his first lesson deeply impressed. He would tell no one.

-0-TBC September 26, 2014 **edited 10-06-14**


	181. Chapter 181

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (DD4 181)

-0-Around the town

Humans on segways were dashing everywhere since it would be good in a few orns to go home again. Some of them were staying over for the games which would begin in a few. No sense going home until the M.E.C.H. network was down and it was announced to this and every other world with an interest. Glenn Morshower and John Fulton had gone back to Earth for the duration of the capture of the networks and cells that Silas had disclosed. When that was accomplished, the families and related individuals would be going home again. As it was now, they were busy going everywhere, dividing their dwindling days between the colony of mechanoids and the colony of humans nearby.

Sarah Lennox and Lonnie Epps buzzed down the street after dropping off their kids at the requisite schools. There was talk about putting their kids into the school at Earth 1 but it was only talk. They liked having them attend Cybertronian schools along with the distance learning they had when their own Earth schools were in attendance. There was nothing like having a vast cosmopolitan upbringing and coming here to join in on the action was one of the most eclectic of human experiences possible.

They entered the Mall of Metroplex heading on their Christmas runs. They were nearly complete, the list of things that they had acquired for family boxed up and sent ahead to be held at Diego until they returned home. It was the thrill of the hunt for the two of them as they disappeared into the gathering mid orn crowds.

-0-Ratchet

He sat in the conference room of the Sciences Center in the Fortress. They were going over the many different possibilities of potential cures for the glitch that had complicated the lives of the carrier-soldiers including himself and now Perceptor. Wheeljack was going over the options with Ratchet's crack team of medical researchers who were collaborating with Wheeljack's. It was a nerd wet dream, the brains assembled in the room.

"So basically, you have the glitch located and the remedy is tough sledding," Ratchet summarized after a long explanation by Wheeljack.

'Jack nodded. "That's about it. We will continue to work on this anyway, making it a priority. But its not that easy to do. We are talking about a hugely important nexus junction here. We can't just shoot in the dark."

"What is the possible time line for this?" Ratchet asked.

"We don't know yet. We're working on it, Ratchet, but we don't have a clear path yet," Perceptor said as he held his son. Resolve was smiling up at Percy, his little finials blinking brightly.

"I'll tell you what, boys," Ratchet said. "As incentive, I'll take that sparkling into custody until you concoct a breakthrough and if anyone says anything about it, I'll say it was the glitch that made me do it."

Guffaws, admiring commentary and suggestions were made. Some of them even applied to the problem at servo. When they finally broke up, they knew they had a long road ahead of them baring a breakthrough.

What else was new?

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered together to plan a clean up of the last remnants of the infiltration team that huddled underground in the Australian interior. Uluru, commonly referred to as Ayers Rock held the last group of the team that came with Megatron to Earth ten thousand years before. It would be a hit and run operation without the assistance of N.E.S.T. These mechs would be hardcore and out of the human's league so Prime planned the operation for his soldiers alone. It would leave at sundown and be led by Springer, Hercy and Kup.

"And that's the basic plan. Of course, given that nothing ever goes right, we can improvise as we go," Springer said with a grin. "We're nothing if not versatile."

"That's us. Versatile." Drift glanced at Prime. "What about the Australian government?"

"N.E.S.T. Global have alerted them to the operation. They will be informed by Morshower's office. You will confine your contact to us," Optimus replied.

"That should end Cybertronian loose ends on Earth," Kup said. "I'm sure the humans will be glad to hear that."

"I wouldn't tell them. We thought we had them all when we grabbed Barricade," Ironhide said.

"I think that would be a wise idea," Jazz said with a grin. "Err on the side of caution."

The conversation continued onward.

-0-In a classroom in the Youngling Intermediate Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat in his seat, the newest kid in the room and looked around himself. Everyone there but one was his age and size. Given the mathematics they were studying at this point, it was on his par. He had been brought to the room and given over to the instructor, Mr. J-C4. He had been given a locker space, then materials to take to his place at a table. The room amazed him with its size, beauty, opportunities and view. He had never been in such a place before. The class roster was small as all were so he had been told. His presence brought their class total to nineteen students, including three femmes.

A small mech sat at his table, one of four students in the classrrom part of the big well designed space. They were far enough apart in the specially designed tables to manage nearly anything they were supposed to do without overlap. Right now, it was individualized math. The instructor gave his demonstrations, instruction and troubleshot the problem before them, then let them go at their own pace. He looked at his datapad, then glanced around again.

Mr. J-C4, a veteran teacher from Cybertron's colony, Claudius II near Junk paused by the table. "Is there something you need, Coros?" he asked.

Coros glanced up at him, then shook his helm. "No. I was just looking around."

"That is to be expected. The way this works is simple. We are a team. Everyone works to learn at their own pace. Some of us are fast. Some are slower. All of it is good. Ask for help if you need it. The only dumb question is the one not asked. Your table mates will help you as well. This young mech is from Youngling Day." he said nodding at a small white mech with red accents who sat at the table looking up at the two of them. "He was promoted to this level and is a hard worker. He can help you figure out what is what here. We will go to lunch shortly so continue." Mr. J-C4 moved onward as he walked around the room observing, assisting and correcting.

Coros watched him go, then looked at the small mech. He looked low caste, though his tattoos were hard to figure out. As he sat looking at the math before him, musing on the small mech and the rest of the new experience, a bell rang softly.

Mr. J-C4 paused. "Time for lunch. Put things away and line up at the door. Make sure you bring your warm attire with you. It is very cold today."

With a burst of sound and activity, the youngsters arose and walked with their stuff to the lockers nearby in a corner. They stowed things, got gear and walked to the door to wait. The little mech who turned to follow paused. "Do you have a coat and hat? Its sort of required. The intensity and duration of the cold here is hard on us. We have to wear gear to regulate our body temperatures."

Coros paused, then shook his helm. "I don't. I didn't know."

"Come on," the youngster said as he turned to go to the line forming at the door. "We can tell Mr. J-C4. He can help you."

Coros shut his locker and turned to follow the little mech. When they got in line, the small mech turned to his teacher. "Mr. J-C4, Coros doesn't have a coat, hat or gloves. What should he do about recess?"

Mr. J-C4 glanced at Coros, then nodded. "I'll call the nurse to bring gear for now. We can send a message to your family about the weather here. We don't have a molten core in this planet. The cold isn't regulated by one so all of our youngsters have to take precautions." He looked at the little mech, then nodded. "Thank you, Rambler. I will take care of this. Everyone, let's go."

With that, they walked out and in their line walked to the elevator for the ride down to floor five. Exiting, they walked to the line formed at the door to the cafeteria. They would eventually get their tray, then sit at tables. Rambler would invite Coros to sit with him and three other youngsters from their class. He would hesitate, then join them. He knew what he had to do so he did it. He would not be comfortable one moment as he did.

-0-Recess later, in the huge fenced in space around the tower

Coros stood in a warm coat made of special material that generated heat especially in vital areas. A hat on his head and gloves on his servos made him feel toasty and he welcomed it. He had never lived on a planet with a dead core and the concept of clothing was strange. But standing in the middle of a huge play area in the freezing cold, he was glad he had it.

Nearby getting balls together from a storage locker by the fence for a soccer-like game that youngsters played that reinforced skills needed in Cybertronian football, several of the mechs in his class were laughing and talking. They gathered into sides and one kicked the ball. Everyone was off. There were few rules beyond no contact. Footwork, teamwork and passing were the keys to this game and it honed those talents for other things.

The ball came to him and he kicked it back. The little mech named Rambler smiled. **"COME ON! COME PLAY!"** he cried before he turned to chase it with the others.

Coros considered that as he stood waiting to see if his friends were on the same lunch shift with him. When he spotted Dell and Elkin, he waved to them. They ran over to where he stood wearing borrowed clothing as well. "You look ridiculous."

Elkin grinned. "I'm warm. Shut up." He looked around. "What do you think?"

"Nice set up," Dell said. "Best looking school I ever went to."

"See that little kid?" Coros asked as he watched the game thunder past him. "That one in the yellow coat and hat with the emblem of Praxus on them."

They nodded. "Yeah. So?" Dell asked.

"That is Rambler. His atar is Optimus Prime," Coros said. "He is the son of Optimus Prime and Prowl."

They watched the little mech who was fast and spry. He was holding his own against the bigger older kids but just so. "What is he doing here? He doesn't look old enough."

"He told me in the lunchroom that he was promoted. I guess he's smart enough. He's good at math. He has private music lessons from Alor of Iacon," Coros said.

They glanced sharply at him. "Is he here?" Elkin asked. "My genitors will be thrilled to know that if he is."

Coros nodded. "He's practically family. Rambler's sort of related to nearly all the senior Autobots here. Even that fragger, Ratchet."

They watched him run with the others, then Dell looked at Coros. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Without another word, the three ran to join the game.

-0-Prison

Edict sat in the conference room with Bron. Riff and Rade-R had signed up for college and were in class at the moment. Rade-R and Riff had also signed on for football, something that Edict wasn't necessarily behind. They could be hurt in the play and he was an ada after all. Bron was old enough to be out of school and young enough to look for college to take up the slack but she hadn't signed up yet. She was going to take time off to learn the place before placing her time under constraints.

Hobbes came inside and was embraced, then they sat as the door closed behind the guards. "What happened?" Hobbes asked worriedly.

"We were thrown into jail when we went to the processor center. We were said to be disturbing the peace. We were in magistrate's court this morning and freed with a caution. **A CAUTION, HOBBES!"** Edict said. "I have retained counsel for appeal."

Hobbes shook his helm. "This is an outrage. I will be out soon enough and then we will face this together. Where are the boys?"

"They signed up for college and football. They made teams," Edict said with a roll of his optics. "They also are taking classes in a Circle dojo. They joined it because of obvious reasons this morning. Their sensai is a femme who will be adequate."

"Anyone we know?" Hobbes asked.

"A high caste named Willa. She's Circle, Peace Mission, the whole gambit. She will be no help whatsoever, she's so corrupted. But teaching our boys how to defend themselves will be a good thing."

Hobbes nodded. "When we get out of here it will be different. What about the Iacon Order?"

"Fenix helped me but he's hamstrung himself. He's religious and won't buck the Prime. He feels it would be blasphemy. He also said that Prime will call or already has called for a Convocation of the Will. He said that the high caste community likes things as they are and will not support doing things differently."

Hobbes considered that. "Their objections are religious then."

"Mostly. Some are just together for friendships and family. If Fenix objects on religious grounds, you can't expect that there won't be others too," Edict said.

Hobbes considered that a moment, then sat back. "Then we will have to make them understand that they are wrong. They need leadership to refine their sense of duty and obligation to our history and culture. We are the High Council of Elders and with the Ancients, we can change the path of this colony by forcing the issue with Prime."

Bron looked at her genitors but didn't say a word. She had never been privy to the machinations that got them ahead in every place they ever lived. She had been spared that even as she had been spared jail, hunger and other of life's dirty little problems. Hearing it now sounded dangerous. She sat with her anxiety and listened. When visiting time was over, she would leave with Edict and spend the rest of her orn walking around the colony. It would be a long one for her.

-0-TBC September 27, 2014 **edited 10-14-14**


	182. Chapter 182

The Diego Diaries: Home Front (DD4 182)

-0-Later that orn

They walked to the airfield to board the Wrecker shuttles that would carry them to Australia. Gathering around the hatch doors, they waited for Kup, Hercy, Springer and Drift to leave the Fortress. It was busy like it was for every mission but this one was less complex, smaller and veteran all the way. When the leadership arrived, they entered and there was lift off. They would fly to Earth on the pretext of security training, then bridge under the radar to Australia.

No one was supposed to know but a handful of individuals.

-0-Around town

Sarah Lennox and Lonnie Epps were heading back to N.E.S.T. HQ when they noticed Public Works mechs hanging banners on light poles and other places. Pausing, they watched, then Lonnie asked. :What's the new holiday?: she asked.

One of the workers paused, then looked down. :We're hanging out the team banners for football. The first three games begin in about five or so orns so we decided to get into the mood. We're taking down a few of the city-state banners and replace them all over the colony with team banners:

:Who are you rooting for?: Sarah asked with a grin.

:Stanix. I'm a home town mech all the way. You?: he asked.

:I love Iacon United. Sarah likes Vos: Lonnie replied.

:They're good teams. Iacon has a good offensive line but a weak defense and Vos was overwhelmed last time. I hear that the talent pool was huge so they could make the teams more evenly matched. It's going to be a great year:

:I can't wait: Lonnie said. :We're coming to all of them. You can't keep us away:

The big mechs grinned. :Good. You can watch Praxus Science lose: one of them said before another turned to challenge him. Good natured banter went around the group for a moment, then the humans took their leave. The big mechs watched them go, then returned to the work at hand. Right now, they were featuring football and it included infant football as well. Soon it would be Halloween, Thanksgiving which was added as an official holiday on the municipal calendar to honor Earth and build unity in the colony. The last holiday of the year would be Christmas Surprise. Right after that, Cybertronian New Year and Memorial Day would commence with the new year itself.

The colony would be a swinging place shortly not only in homage to the humans and their acquired holidays for children and families but because of their own as well.

-0-Temple of Simfur Restored, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Alpha Trion walked from his apartment in the bowels of the building upward to the relics level of the enormous complex. There were several sparks being sought from the Well so he came to watch, finding enormous satisfaction that they were thriving and increasing here on this new world.

He had been unsettled for a while, writing with the quill in the Chronicles. He was aware that there was unrest among a small section of the population concerning the pox that had stained their honor from the beginning, the caste system. He was as old as The People, predating the creation of Cybertron as a world, aware of things that were only known to a handful of those who were there when All was created.

Though he told no one, Prime had hazarded a conclusion that he was among the Thirteen and had stayed here among The People to guide and protect them through his association with every governing panel and organization including all of the Primes throughout their fabled history. Very few if anyone knew his true nature, that he had working personal knowledge of everyone of the Pantheon who were his brothers and sisters, understood the Matrix and its constructions with a greater degree of accuracy than anyone else and that he knew The One. He was an impossibly holy link to the better angels of their species and kept the history of Cybertron and her people over vast eons of time.

He walked to an alcove where the Well could be viewed and sat, waiting as several individuals with their tiny protoforms in hand nervously stood. The priests were gathered and it would begin. By the time it finished there would be four new infants for the colony and four more reasons to work hard and long for the common good. It made him consider the alien element among them, the disease of privilege and entitlement that had destroyed them once before. Alpha had been apprised of Prime's declaration to call a Convocation and didn't doubt his sincerity. He also didn't doubt that Prime would win. What bothered him was the simple idea that it had to happen at all.

He sat back as Chevron followed by Vraz and Gravitas hurried to the group waiting. They chatted together happily for a moment, then turned to the Well, placing the protoforms on the ledge surrounding the shimmering blue energy. He sat back to enjoy the moment as prayers carried to where he was watching. That was when the world went away and Primus came in spirit to grant the fervently held wishes of his people.

It was a joyous, blissful moment indeed.

-0-Earth 1, Mars

"Do you hear us now?" Brandon Clark asked as the monitor with his face filtered to Earth, then cleared.

"We get you now, Brandon," NASA's director of the Mars Project, Tom Clary replied from his perch on Earth. "How do you feel, Brandon?"

"Good actually," he said with a grin. "Too much work and not enough rest."

"How is the habitat holding up? Anything you need to report?" Tom asked.

"We have moved in and settled ourselves. School began today. We are gong to work, attending to families and having a great time," Brandon said with a grin. "Right now, its all go."

That's good news. We are getting blasted with requests for interviews. I will send you the information in the next data drop."

"Thank you for the assist, Tom. It's nice to be connected," Brandon replied. Connected without the Autobot's help would mean a several minute delay in the conversation while the messages passed the distance between Earth and Mars. It could depending on where Mars and Earth were in their orbits take anywhere from four to twenty-four minutes. Using the relays of the Autobots, they could speak to Earth in real time. Their conversation would also be long, detailed and completely secure.

It would be a very busy week for everyone in the settlement and colony beyond. All of the outcomes they planned were for interspecies amity and the grand hope that one unified braid would grow out of the many disparate strands living here on Mars as well as on the Earth. It was a good dream, achievable in scope even considering the non-digestible mass sitting in the belly of the colony, the high castes. They would all have to cope through the learning curve.

So far, the jury was still out on that eventuality.

-0-In a classroom in the sky

Coros worked through the assignments and went to swimming lessons with the class he belonged to. They would be taking field trips around the colony to visit at work sites and businesses to see all of the opportunities that were afforded here. They were studying economics and political science in class. Hands on experience would help refine future career ideas and choices.

At recess that afternoon when they took their fifteen minute break, Coros spent time with Rambler. The younger mech open and free of guile told him about his family, how he had been a refugee orphan and that Optimus and Prowl had taken them in from the beginning. He told Coros about living on Earth, about Diego Garcia and the humans. When they were called back in, Coros had a lot of intel about the colony's beginnings and the family of Prime. He would share it with his family and friends.

-0-At the Football League Head Office

Rade-R and Riff had interviewed with league scouts, put their collegiate experience forward and crossed their fingers. It was going to be a miracle if they qualified given that the teams had been formed and there was a lot of talent in the colony that wanted to play. When the formalities were complete, they were informed of their placement on the rosters of two teams. Riff would be a back-up player for Praxus Science and Rade-R would belong to the same roster on Kaon's Kavaliers. Both of them walked from the stadium to the city once more exchanging notes on their turn of fortune.

"You get a shot at the championship team and I get the dregs with Kaon," Rade-R groused.

"I don't know. Kaon has a tight team. Most of their players returned to the same team after the free agency reorganization. It might be that they have a chance for the championship. They came in second place," Riff said with a grin. "And you get to play with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. How lucky is that?"

A sharp jab to the chassis greeted that impertinence as they crossed the intersection at Aerie Hill Highway and Metroplex Highway 3. "Frag that," Rade-R said. "Those two are criminals."

"So. There are a lot of them here, half of them ex-Decepticons. I thought I saw Starscream the other orn," Riff said. "Apparently, he is in charge of the air forces here."

"For now," Rade-R said with a cold expression. "When everyone is out of prison, we will see."

"If Prime is provoked to make a Convocation, then all bets are off," Riff said. "You heard Fenix."

"If Prime is still Prime don't you mean," Rade-R said as he glanced at his brother. "We will see what happens."

Riff considered that, then glanced back. "It will be bloody awful no matter what happens."

Rade-R nodded as the two disappeared into the crowds, making their way to the University Tower and afternoon classes.

-0-Near Uluru, Australian Interior, Earth

They stepped out in a gully several miles away from the target. It was getting on toward dark when the bridge at Diego Garcia opened up depositing them on the desiccated soil. They had entered the atmosphere of Earth well aware that they were on radar. Deplaning, they waded through the mass of humans, soldiers and civilians at Diego who were lounging around the Embassy bot-watching. Carrying heavy weapons, gear bags and their usual affable good nature, they bantered with the crowds, halted for pictures, then continued onward. It was a straight shot from there to the scene through the powerful bridge in the second level of the Embassy.

Gathering around their team leaders, they went over the plan, then turned to implement it. There wasn't a lot of finesse, nor were there any qualms about what they were going to do. It would be an overpowering moment because they had the intel of the deep earth scans from Luna Base that had begun with the discovery of the Insecticons. The satellites directed by techs on the moon had finished the survey of Australia and Oceania some months before pinpointing the location of the rest of the Infiltration Protocols team based there.

Now they would sneak up on the site, surround it, give them a chance to surrender and if no go, blow it to bits. Prime wanted them to take the 'Cons alive but discretion had been given to the team. They would overpower what appeared to be eight 'Cons and moderate weaponry.

Hercy nodded, then looked at his team. "Let's go, younglings. These slaggers could use time in the prison. My shows are coming on tonight and I don't want to miss any." He turned, then began to head into the distance for the place where his team was to take up position. They followed him into the darkness.

Springer glanced at Kup and his team. "Better hurry. He might do this by himself."

Kup nodded, then glanced at his mechs. "You're right. Let's go."

When they had disappeared at well, Springer glanced at Drift. "You ready?"

"Sure," Drift said. "Lead on."

"I will," Springer said with a grin. The two turned heading into the emerging early dawn. It was going to be blisteringly hot soon. They wanted this over before the first tourist buses arrived at the monument nearby. They merged into the darkness and were gone.

TBC September 28, 2014** edited 10-14-14**

NOTES:

ESL: 'jury is still out': means that the wisdom of what is happening isn't known yet, its still being judged and decided upon by others.

It is a common thing that if you translate the name that indigenous people give themselves that it should be 'The People'. I use this here because these people are mindbogglingly old and therefore see themselves as a group, the people.

I went to Anchorage and indulged myself. I bought a number of graphic novels for research.

***cough***

They are: Regeneration V. 3-4 Apparently, chaos and crazy overtake Rodimus Prime in a vast arc of 100 books that 'present the ending of the original Transformers story.' I will have to find the first two and see what this is. Sounds like good sources for the sequel, "The Diego Diaries: The War For Cybertron".

Two volumes of Robots In Disguise where the war is over and rebuilding is going on. Prowl is in it and he's one bad ass mother(bear). Two blurbs for the volumes I have: V.1: Bumblebee and the others manage Cybertron without O. Prime with 'Prowl defending it against the Decepticons, but how far will he go and who will choose to stand by his side?' V.4: "Megatron's back and Cybertron will never be the same. Everything Bumblebee and his Autobots have built teeters at the edge of collapse and Starscream has to make the choice his who life has been leading to. Plus, meet the new Prowl-deadlier than ever, colder than any other Autobot, and ready to end the Decepticon threat." Here is cold ass Prowl that is so beloved by so many. I may have to have him find this book and comment upon it for the story. :D:D:D

More Than Meets the Eye: "The ultimate Transformer's saga begins here! Led by Rodimus, a group including Ultra Magnus, Drift, Ratchet, Cyclonus and more embark on an epic quest to the farthest reaches of the Transformers universe and beyond in the three part story, 'Liars , A to D!'

Two volumes of a series called 'Dark Cybertron: Transformers'. V.1: Shockwave makes a move millions of years in the planning-an ultimate move to remake Cybertron and destroy both the Autobots and the Decepticons! Only the combined forces of Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Rodimus can save their world-but billions of miles and eons of war leave our heroes divided!"

Volume 2: "Shockwave reveals his ultimate plan-and it might be more than even a united Cybertron can handle! Optimus Prime and Rodimus battle an ancient evil in a dead universe, while Bumblebee and Megatron forge a deadly alliance. But who is Windblade and what role will she play in shaping the destiny of the Transformers?"

Windblade. Sounds like Simon Furman wrote himself into the story as a Mary Sue. LOL! All are IDW books. :D:D:D

Hugs to all out there.


	183. Chapter 183

The Diego Diaries: OZ 1 (dd4 183)

-0-Australian Outback

Drift knelt on one knee assembly staring through the darkness at the rugged mound nearby that was the cover of a very old, very high tech installation constructed there ten millennia prior to their own arrival now. The original settlers of Australia, the Aborigines or the Koori People as they called themselves were said to have arrived as early as fifty thousand or more years prior to Earth becoming a target for aliens. Going from island to island, landing on the untouched shores of the future Australia with its incredible array of exotic animals found nowhere else, ever, the Koori flourished in one of the most demanding environments on earth. Uluru, the largest rock in the world was and still is sacred ground and the place of the Dream Time.

Drift felt the sacredness of the land and allowed it to permeate him for a moment. This was a good space to him, one he could spend time in some fine orn. But right now they had to remove the danger and negativity before some tourist wandered across it to their everlasting woe. Rising, he moved silently, keeping his profile low as he 'ninja-ed' forward.

Springer in a slight jab at the 'zen-like' manner of his bond often referred to ninjitsu and other aspects of his style that bore a strange and startling resemblance to Japanese martial arts. He watched Drift with admiration as he covered ground without a tremor. Even Drift's philosophy of speaking softly while carrying a/his big stick/swords meshed with the ancient fighting styles of Japan.

Having researched it himself in the matter of about 3.2 seconds off the internet, Drift had grinned. "Awesome," was all he said. Then he began to collect dolls, museum quality models of martial artists doing martial arts from Japan bearing the armor, weapons and poses of practitioners of all the major forms. They filled two shelves in the spare room that served as their office and all around junk room. A set of little cribs were lined up in the corner, a hard- to-relinquish part of a sore subject, adding a poignant touch to the colorful decor.

When the first two dolls, both of them ninjas in characteristic poses, weapons and garb had appeared Springer was amused but intrigued. When the next few came, Shaolin priests in fighting poses, he mentioned that they were beautiful and they were. They were three feet tall and impeccable in design and execution. By the time the four Samurais came, Springer felt he should take up a hobby since Drift was 'collecting dolls' and he didn't want to be left out.

A sharp jab to the chassis and a detailed discourse about the potential to learn from the figures put an end to that. Springer on the other servo began to collect cars. Fully functioning, spectacularly recreated model cars about three feet long and two feet high became his mania. His top shelf held the piece de resistance ... Model T's and A's that actually had gasoline engines that ran held pride of place.

"We're both crazy," Springer said as they stood admiring the array of beautiful museum quality hobby items on the shelves before them.

"We are. I never told you I was fully sane," Drift said with a slight grin.

"I know. I decided not to hold that against you," Springer said.

"Good. I like the antique cars. How about taking them to the track on the weekend and racing them?" Drift asked.

Springer grinned. "You're on."

And they did.

At the moment however Drift was creeping forward, detonation device in servo as Sandstorm and Whirlaway did as well. Reaching the edge of the safe zone, the three waited as Kup and Hercy disrupted the 'Cons sensor alarms and cameras. Inside the installation, the monitors of the 'Cons would switch from infrared views of the outside to static. When the ping came from Kup, Drift rose and hurried across the open ground to the mound. Placing the bomb where it was intended, switching on the firing mechanism as well, he pivoted and cleared the open space soundlessly.

Anyone watching might be astonished at the stealth of the big mechanisms. None of them weighed less than two tons and one of them close to twice that. They were fully armed and huge. But they made their way back swiftly, crouching down with the others. Sandstorm nodded to Kup who was stretched out with Hercy. "Looks like time, Hercy," Kup said.

He nodded. "Installation, this is Hercy of the Autobots. We have you in our sights and we're going to blow you to the Pit. Either give up or die. Your call."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice replied. "You the fraggers that just disrupted our electronics?"

"Yep," Hercy replied as Springer watched from nearby, Drift hunkered down by his side. "I came here from dinner to take you into custody. I can do that in one piece or several. Its up to you," he said glancing at Lon who was here for training. "Did you put the demo detonator nearby?"

Lon nodded, then pointed to a bomb sitting on a rock several dozen yards away, its red lights blinking. "There, sir."

"Good," Hercy said glancing that way. "Fraggers, we mined your hole in the ground. If you don't think we did, check this." He subbed a control meter, then pressed the yellow button that signified ignition. Nearby, a fireball blasted, then debris rained down on everyone. "That's the demo bomb. Who in there wants me to blow the bombs we put around your hidey-hole?"

A guttural voice came over their comm lines. "You Wreckers or are you run-of-the-mill fragging soldiers?"

"Wreckers," Kup replied. "Springer is here. So is Hercy and Whirlaway. I'm Kup. We're going to come down that hole and frag you where you stand if you don't give it up. If we blow the bombs, your audials will turn to dust and so probably will your afts. Give it up and join Arachnid in prison."

"I wondered why that slagger wasn't picking up," the voice said with a trace of humor. "You have her in prison?"

"We have her in the morgue," Springer said. "Hi, boys. I'm Springer, the rather heroic and much feared leader of the Wreckers. I run security and would love to have you over to inspect the facilities. We're having open house at the moment."

"Springer? Frag. I was hoping you were Impactor. Now **there** was a Wrecker," the voice said with a humorous sneer.

Drift snorted, then grinned at Springer. "He has a point."

"**Your** job is to fragging back me up," Springer said with a titch of irritation. He looked at the mound. "Sorry to disappoint you about Impactor. I'm his hand chosen successor if you really want to know. Why don't you give it up and I'll let you call me Impactor. That way you can feel better and I can go home and watch the football games on channel 9."

"That's pretty reasonable of you, Springer but you're no Impactor. Now there was a fragger's fragger," the voice said. "They broke the mold on that one. You however are a different character altogether. You couldn't fill his peds if you tried."

Drift stared at the mound, then Springer. "You going to let him talk to you like that?"

"No. I was waiting for you to defend me. After all, I did make you an honest mech," Springer said warming up to the bullshit.

Drift smirked at the love of his life for a moment, then nodded. "You did. You saved me from a misspent life of booze and brawls."

"I did," Springer said glancing at the mound. "I was sort of hoping you would go there and lay servos on in that ninjitsu way you have. It might be instructive."

"For who?" Drift asked with a grin.

"Lon, for instance. He would benefit. Then again, why should I share?" Springer asked.

"Springer? You still there?" the voice asked.

"I'm here. We're just figuring out how we're going to get all your pieces parts home when we detonate the bombs," Springer replied.

Hercy and Kup who were listening nearby glanced at each other. "Gabby pair, those two," Hercy said calmly. "Funny but gabby."

Kup nodded as he chomped on his stogie. "They get the job done."

"That's true," Hercy said as he settled in for the bullshit.

Lon on the other hand leaned closer to watch, his mind absorbing the nonchalance and calm confidence of two mechs he respected and loved as much as his own atar.

"Springer, let's assume you don't have bombs. That will mean you have to come down here to get us. Come on down. We'll put out the welcome mat. It'll be like old times," the voice said.

"How about you come up here and we bag your sorry afts," Springer replied as Drift settled down lower bracing for the inevitable. "We don't want to seem stand offish or something but we're on a timetable here. Dinner is coming up at the prison and we don't want you to miss the bread pudding."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "Why don't you go have some, come back and tell us how it was?"

Springer chuckled in spite of himself. Drift grinned as he watched the mound. He looked at Springer. "I don't think you're closing the deal."

"I think you're right," Springer agreed.

"Incentivise them to surrender without a fight," Drift said. "You're practically Optimus Prime's adopted something or other by way of Bluestreak. I think. Promise them the moon, then renege. It will be epic."

"Don't look now but your former Decepticon roots are showing," Springer replied. "Tell you what, slaggers … why don't you give up and I can get you into the football games that are going to start in five orns. I can get you a decent place to live and great food. They have Praxus Black Label beer at the colony. When was the last time you had a cold beer, slaggers? A cold one and good Cybertronian bar food? Blurr re-opened Maccadam's and Club Cybertron is going great guns. All you have to do is come out unarmed, sit through a lecture from Optimus and promise to be good little mechs. If you do, I guarantee you will get to live next door to Starscream. What do you say?"

Snorts in the dark nearby greeted that as Springer's guys laughed. Whether the Decepticons would remained to be seen.

-0-TBC September 29, 2014 **edited 9-29-14**

Will hit the notes you sent tomorrow when my eyes can stay open. :D:D HUGS!

NOTES:

A short bit of information about the Dream Time and Dreaming among the Koori people of Australia, something that I find amazingly interesting. :D:D:D

"Dreaming" is also used to refer to an individual's or group's set of beliefs. For instance, an Indigenous Australian might say that he or she has Kangaroo Dreaming, or Shark Dreaming, or Honey Ant Dreaming, or any combination of Dreamings pertinent to their country. This is because in "Dreamtime" an individual's entire ancestry exists as one, culminating in the idea that all worldly knowledge is accumulated through one's ancestors. Many Indigenous Australians also refer to the Creation time as "The Dreaming". The Dreamtime laid down the patterns of life for the Aboriginal people.

Dreaming stories vary throughout Australia, with variations on the same theme. For example, the story of how the sun was made is different in New South Wales and in Western Australia. Stories cover many themes and topics, as there are stories about creation of sacred places, land, people, animals and plants, law and custom. It is a complex network of knowledge, faith, and practices that derive from stories of creation. It pervades and informs all spiritual and physical aspects of an indigenous Australian's life.

This eternal part existed before the life of the individual begins and continues to exist when the life of the individual ends. Both before and after life, it is believed that this spirit-child exists in the Dreaming and is only initiated into life by being born through a mother. The spirit of the child is culturally understood to enter the developing fetus during the fifth month of pregnancy. When the mother felt the child move in the womb for the first time, it was thought that this was the work of the spirit of the land in which the mother then stood. Upon birth, the child is considered to be a special custodian of that part of his country and is taught the stories and song lines of that place. As Wolf states: "A 'fella' may regard his totem or the place from which his spirit came as his Dreaming. He may also regard tribal law as his Dreaming."

It was believed that before humans, animals and plants came into being, their 'souls' existed; they knew they would become physical, but they didn't know when. And when that time came all but one of the 'souls' became plants or animals, with the last one becoming human and acting as a custodian or guardian to the natural world around them.

Traditional Australian indigenous peoples embrace all phenomena and life as part of a vast and complex system-network of relationships which can be traced directly back to the ancestral Totemic Spirit Beings of The Dreaming. This structure of relations, including food taboos had the result of maintaining the biological diversity of the indigenous environment. It may have helped prevent overhunting of particular species.

You should google prehistoric animals of Australia. It will scare you. :D

Ninjitsu: Just because. :D

_**Ninjutsu**_ sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term _**ninpō**_ is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerrilla warfare as well as the art of espionage purportedly practiced by the _shinobi_ (commonly known outside of Japan as _ninja_). Ninjutsu was more an art of tricks, than a martial art. Ninjutsu was a separate discipline in some traditional Japanese schools, which integrated study of more conventional martial arts along with _shurikenjutsu_, _kenjutsu_, _sojutsu_, _bōjutsu_, battlefield grappling _kumi-uchi_ (an old form of _jujutsu_) and others.

While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, the historical lineage of these styles is disputed. Some schools and masters claim to be the only legitimate heir of the art, but ninjutsu is not centralized like modernized martial arts such as judo or karate. Togakure-ryū claims to be the oldest recorded form of ninjutsu, and claims to have survived past the 1500s.


	184. Chapter 184

The Diego Diaries: OZ 2 (dd4 184) (**MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T START LAST NIGHT! I HATE DELLS**! I turned it on this morning and it started. Go figure)

-0-Near a mound full of fraggers

"I think your charisma failed you this tim-" Drift began before a rumble beneath them signaled something was amiss.

It felt like a stampede with the accompanying sound of plasma weapons. Laying on the ground staring at the sand as if bursts of energy would blast through, they listened and felt the jolts.

"I stand corrected," Drift said with a chuckle. "Or rather, I lay flat corrected."

Springer grinned. "You're welcome. Never underestimate the allure of bread puddin-"

The mound began to change, almost unscrewing at the top like a jar of pickles. The sound of shooting along with yelling and screaming flooded out, then stopped. Everyone paused both above ground and below as the sun began to streak the sky.

"What now?" Drift whispered.

"I don't know." Pause. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Drift said with a chuckle.

"More of that ninjitsu?" Springer asked as he glanced over at Hercy and Kup.

"If you say so, bro," Drift said.

Springer looked at Drift, then grinned. "Bro?"

"I use the internet too," Drift said as he sat up, his optics fixed on the gaping black hole at the top of the mound.

"High tech. That's you," Springer said as he sat up too, his blasters in servo. "**HEY YOU! IN THE HOLE! THROW OUT YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR ARMS IN THE AIR!"**

Lon who was crouching next to Sandstorm shifted his gaze between Springer, the hole, Hercy, Kup, the hole, Springer, Drift who nodded encouragement to him which he nervously returned, the hole, Hercy …

Hercy stood up, subbed his big old gun, then as cool as a cucumber walked toward the hole for a looky-loo. Given that he probably did the same thing to Unicron in the first war, he didn't see the need to over think their current situation. Kup stood, stretched, subbed his guns, then followed.

Lon watched them go with worshipful optics, then glanced at the others who were lounging with big sappy grins. "Do we go too?" he asked earnestly.

"Nah," Whirlaway replied. "Those two will show them the error of their ways."

Springer and Drift came around the other way, then began to clamber up the mound as Hercy and Kup stepped up the easier slope. They paused near the top to wait as Drift and Springer staggered up through the crumbling dirt. When they reached the top, the two smirking bots paused. "Took enough time," Hercy said. Then they all looked cautiously inside. It was dark as a tomb. **"Come out of there with your servos up or I will drop a grenade into the hole!"**

"**DON'T DO THAT! WE'RE COMING!"** a voice said, not the guttural one. **"WE'RE NOT ARMED!"**

The sound of someone clambering up a metal ladder could be heard, then a helm peeped out cautiously. "I surrender."

"Come out of there," Hercy said pointing his gun at the youngster's helm.

A tall lanky younger age range mech clambered out, then stood at the top with his servos high in the air. "I'm out."

"What about the others?" Drift asked.

"Six of them want to come out. The boss is locked in the store room," he said moving forward as directed. He was swiftly tossed, then cuffed.

"What sort of weapons can we expect when we go get him?" Kup asked as he champed on his stogie.

"He's locked in the provision room. We didn't let him get into the armory. Two guys are holding him there. He's armed. Sidearms and stuff," the mech said.

Hercy nodded, then walked to the hole. Peering down, he called to those inside. "Four of you come out. The rest of ya hold that fragger in the storage room until we come and relieve you. If anyone frags around with me, I will drop a grenade down this hole and call it good."

"**DON'T! WE WANT TO COME OUT!"**

"**I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE! WE WANT TO GO WITH YOU! FRAG ARACHNID!"**

"**FRAG MEGATRON! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOREVER AND WE WANT BEER!"**

Drift snorted. "They might assimilate really well."

"No doubt," Springer said with a grin.

"**COME OUT AND BE READY TO GET FRISKED! FRAG UP AND I'LL BLAST YOU MYSELF! NOW!" **Hercy called out in his usual refined manner.

The thudding of peds running across a floor could be heard, then the sounds of climbing. A helm popped up warily, then a mech climbed out. Three more came, all of them hard looking but younger end fraggers. They were tossed, then cuffed. Hercy looked at the others, then the hole. "I'm going in," he said, then walked over and jumped into the darkness. A thud could be heard, then Sandstorm joined him.

Springer and Drift who were watching glanced at Kup. "Little fragger can't follow plans."

"Nope," Kup said with a grin. "Last one in is a targ." He walked to the hole and stepped into the darkness, falling into the base immediately.

"Lon, you and the others hold these fraggers. If they so much as burp, shoot them," Springer said.

Lon and the others nodded solemnly along with their prisoners, then watched as Springer and Drift walked to the lip of the hole and jumped in one right after the other.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They moved the crowd back forming a formal line of containment for those who would be watching. Having chatted with Prowl over the protocols of the soon-to-be captives, it was thought that it would be instructive to frog march the prisoners past the crowds including visiting reporter's cameras, all of whom had gathered after hearing a mission was on. It was never a bad thing to show the allies what they faced now and would face alone without them.

It was hard to frag a fragger as the Cybertronians knew. They decided to make the most of the moment and forestall the rumor machine before it got started. Everyone was going to be able to see the recovered prisoners and the shiny bots who caught them.

John Fulton and Glenn Morshower walked out of the Ops Center followed by Prowl and Ironhide who had come over to supervise the transfer of the Decepticons to Mars. The sun was warm and the humidity high. It felt incredibly good as the sun began to climb upward. Soon, they would parade the last eight Cybertronians perched on Earth without Autobot permission. It would be epic.

-0-Team Meeting, Autobot City, Mars

They settled around the big table of the office spaces dedicated to the players, fans and business relating to the Kaon Kavaliers. The entire team had gathered together to settle a number of important teams such as first string lineup and who would be team captain. Coaches and returning players sat around a table as the others sat along the wall or lounged against it.

"I have posted the starting line up for the game against Iacon. All of you are on the player list and we will substitute newbies in as the game demands. Until we have enough practices in to show us what you can do, I will be hesitant to put new talent in unless the game is a runaway. Its not personal. I just don't know you yet and all the stuff on the paperwork won't tell me anything more than you were good in college once upon a time," Bowwick, the coach of the Kaon team said. His staff nodded.

"Good call," Sunstreaker replied as he lounged in a chair between Sideswipe and Bracket, their goalie. "We're going for the title this year. We came in second place last season. I hate second place."

Helms nodded. Rade-R watched silently, scoping out the power structure and how many bots he would have to beat out to get play time. It was looking daunting. He knew he was good. He had been a star back in the orn but these guys looked like a prison team. They were big, hardcore and tough. He had never played out of his caste so this was all new.

"We need a team captain and co-captain," Bowwick continued. "Someone to attend league meetings and do all the other stuff."

"I nominate Sunstreaker," Hugh-E said. He sat across the table, a huge mechanism with a spark of pure gold.

Everyone murmured, then nodded. Bowwick looked at Sunstreaker. "It would mean meetings and slag."

"If you can bend them around the School Board and Genitor-Teacher Committee, he's your guy," Sideswipe said with a grin.

He got a nudge from Sunstreaker who didn't comment.

"What about it, Sunny?" Bowwick asked. He glanced at the others who demurred.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Good. We have someone from offense. How about you, Bracket for defense?" Bowwick asked.

"I'm going to be going for my boards, Bowie," Bracket said. "I'm in my final semester for my engineering degree and I have boards coming up. Any other time, yes."

"What about you, Hugh-E?" Bowwick asked.

Hugh-E looked surprised, then pleased. "Sure," he said to general applause and pats.

Sunstreaker grinned, nodding to the big sweet mechanism who nodded back. Hugh-E was on the Genitor-Teacher Committee too because he had four kids of his own.

"Good. The first practice is tomorrow at the usual spot at 1600 hours on the Terran Military clock. If that's a problem tell me now." Bowwick looked around and got no comments. "Good." He nodded to the assistants who began to hand out play books. "This is your bible. You will not lose your bible. You will sleep and eat it, you will keep it under your pillow. If this gets lost, I will personally unscrew your head. Understood?"

**"SIR! YES, SIR!"** the soldier element replied with grins.

"Slaggers," Bowwick said with a grin of his own. He turned on a monitor, got his pointer and they began.

-0-In a hole in the ground lived a … not a hobbit …

They hurried through the installation, itself big, roomy and lived in. It was high tech for its time, having no access to the upticks in tech that had occurred in ten thousand years. It was overpoweringly overwhelming to the human's ability to detect or defend against them and that was good enough.

Until now.

Down a corridor they hurried, guns pointed until they came to two mechs who dropped their weapons, then put up their arms. **"WE SURRENDER!"**

"Good," Kup said as they were searched, then cuffed. Moved to one side, everyone looked at the door. "Is he armed?"

"A hand gun," one of them said anxiously.

"Call him to come out or we'll blow the door off and slag him to the Pit," Springer said as he stood absently tossing a grenade in the air.

"**COME OUT! THEY HAVE THE WHOLE INSTALLATION!"** one of them yelled.

"**FRAG THAT! I'M NOT COMING OUT!"** the guttural voice said.

"**YOU HAVE TO COME OUT! THEY HAVE GRENADES! THEY WILL BLOW YOU UP!"** the youngish mech called.

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU MUTINIED!"** the voice said.

"**COME OUT, ATAR! COME OUT NOW!"** the youngster cried out. **"COME OUT NOW OR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"**

Everyone turned to the anxious mech. "Atar?"

-0-In a beautiful apartment

She stood at the window considering her moves this orn. She had gone to the Dai Atlas Dojo in Tyger Pax and had been unsettled. Entering, pausing by the altar-like structure holding the image of Dai Atlas and other implements of the philosophy he held dear, she looked around for Willa, the sensai who was going to possibly be her teacher. She saw a couple of femmes, then walked toward them pausing a moment in uncertainty. "I'm looking for the Sensai."

Arcee and Elita who had just worked out were lounging waiting for the bonds to come for lunch. They looked at her, then nodded to a chair across from them. She sat. "I'm Arcee and this is Elita-1. We aren't the sensai. That's Willa and she had a thing to take care of. What can we do for you?"

Bron who sat nervously, her discomfort obvious stared at them. "I want to learn how to fight," she said.

-0-TBC October 1, 2014 **edited 10-14-14**

ESL:

demurred: begged off, declined with great poise and manners

"She demurred from her eighth piece of pie when it was offered." (burp. Mmm. Pie)

NOTES:

ESL: When someone is 'tossed', they are frisked or checked over for guns, contraband or just all around bad attitudes. It doesn't mean getting thrown around. Usually. ;) :D:D


	185. Chapter 185

The Diego Diaries: Top Side At the Round Up (dd4 185)

-0-Standing around a hole waiting

"Do they really have beer?" a youngster asked.

Lon glanced at him. "They do. Lots of bars, beer, high grade. I'm a cop though. If you get drunk and disorderly, I will kick your aft into jail."

Silence a moment.

"We watch your broadcasts. Are they real?" another asked.

"Yes." -Lon

Silence a moment.

"What do I do to sign on?" the first asked.

"Give your oath to the Prime and the Matrix, renounce your bad ways, find work you like or go to school. Behave and you get the run of the place. Frag up and you go to prison with the other idiots who won't change. Maybe you can room with Barricade and Skorponok." -Lon, getting into the groove

(Watching with grins, the others let him have the floor so to speak. The youngling was coming along nicely in their estimation.)

"I can do that." -one of the four youngsters

"You get mentored to the Former Decepticon Association. They assign you to a former 'Con who helps you along. They also pound you into the ground if you screw up. Gauntlets." -Lon

Silence.

"I hate gauntlets." -four soon-to-be former Decepticon youngsters

-0-Down below

"Atar?" -everyone on the Autobot side

"We're a family," one of the two youngsters said. "He's our atar. I don't know where our ada is. He's been hiding us. He kept us with him so we wouldn't be separated."

"**WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!" **-mech inside the storage room

"Then you know," Hercy said.

"Know what?" -both youngsters over the sound of their father beating on the door

"Megatron has death orders on bonds and younglings. No one is allowed to have them and when they're found, they're killed on the spot," Hercy replied.

Silence.

"**WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TELLING MY KIDS!?"** the voice yelled through the door.

"The truth, you slagger." Hercy glanced at Kup. "Get one of them down here, Kup. Let's get this settled."

Kup paused a moment to call someone, then the sound of a heavy thud on the floor was felt and seen. A huge mechanism appeared, then paused. "You rang?" he asked with a grin.

"I did," Hercy replied. He looked at the youngsters. "Do you know of a mech called Scar?"

The youngsters looked blank, then the father shouted out. **"SCAR!? IS THAT YOU!?"**

"All day long. Who the frag are you?" he asked as he turned toward the door.

"Onyx," the voice replied. "This fragger said Megatron is killing bonds and younglings. Since when?"

"Since he lost a few screws," Scar replied. "He's got death orders out on bonds, their younglings and all Seekers. The Seekers have defected to Prime and so have we. I was taken in a fight and got a grip about what I wanted and needed after a while in the prison. Others are fleeing with their families ahead of death squads. They're telling you the truth. Come out of there and I'll help you get settled unless you're an idiot."

A youngster turned with anxiety to the door. "Atar, come out and let's leave this place. If he says its safe, it is." It was silent a moment, then the youngster opened the door, swinging it back. "Come on out. Please."

A huge mechanism stepped out, one with scars of his own and a distrustful expression. "I have two infants. What happens to them?"

"You go to Prime, give the oath and we take you from there. If you can't make the decision to change and become part of the life all of us should have had, then you go to prison," Scar said. "If you're too stupid to come over then you belong there. Everything that you think you know about the 'Cons, everything you think you know about the Autobots and Prime … its a lie." He held up his left arm and the Autobrand. "This is my promise to the colony, to my bond and daughter and to the Prime of Cybertron. Get a clue. You have been conned and its only because you were stranded here that your boys are still alive and you didn't have to see them die in front of you for existing."

Onyx stared at Scar, then the others. "If you're tricking me I will be hard to live with."

"You already are, slagger," Hercy said. "Let's get out of here and find out for yourself the truth of what Scar just told you."

"I have no choice," Onyx said darkly.

"You do. Come and live. Stay and die," Kup said calmly.

It was silent a moment, then Onyx turned to his boys. "Stay with me no matter what. I will defend you," he said turning to the Autobots. "I will defend them. Understand that."

Hercy nodded, then the group went topside where subspace was checked and everyone bundled to walk through the bridge to Diego Garcia. N.E.S.T. and Autobot techs watched them walk into the flare of energy, then turned to the task of stripping the installation down to its rivets to make sure nothing and no one was left to tell the tale.

-0-Elsewhere

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!?"** Ratchet looked down at the face of an earnest 'turble' as Praxus was wont to say. He was cleaning lunch clutter from the counter from earlier in the orn.

Orion smiled brilliantly around his mask. **"ADA! YOU COMED TO BE BAD ONE, SHREDDER. IF YOU COMED, I COMED LIKE THIS**," he said, then spun his nunchuks. They twirled, then bounced harmlessly off Ratchet's ped. **"THEN I, MICHAELANGELO GOED THIS WAY!"** He ran in a circle glancing over his shoulder, then paused. He swung his 'chuks comically, then looked at Ratchet. **"YOU, SHREDDER COMED TO ME! WE FIGHTING! YOU GO THIS WAY,"** he said demonstrating, **"THEN GO THIS WAY, BAD ONE!"** He went that way. Then he paused, set his peds in the proper stance and waited.

Ratchet who had been mesmerize grinned. **"MICHAELANGELO! I AM SHREDDER, THE BAD ONE! I AM GOING TO GET YOU!"**

Orion nearing vapor lock from the sheer staggering awesomeness before him cackled and swung his toy nunchuks. They booped Ratchet's ped, then bounced off harmlessly. **"I STOP YOU, BAD ONE SHREDDER! I AM MICHAELANGELO! I AM A TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE!"**

It was Ratchet's turn to flirt with vapor lock.

-0-At the scene in Oz

They gathered the prisoners, then headed toward a funnel of energy that Kup had called for from the bridge room at Diego Garcia. Dust kicked up on the desert around them as they walked onward into the night, surrounding the eight new prisoners that would be either gracing their prison or apartments in the newly rising and expanding metropolis that was Cybertronian Mars. The trip was short but the destination more than ready for their arrival. They stepped off onto a runway, eight new prisoners, about a dozen soldiers and Home Guardsmen and their officers. Kup and Hercy who walked with their guns slung over their arms in the most casual manner followed as the youngsters led the way surrounding the prisoners with their vigilance and/or smirking good humor.

A huge crowd had gathered along the path toward the Embassy, the grapevine spreading the word that the last remaining 'Cons of Arachnid's group were coming through here. Everyone who could shake a leg was there with cameras of all manner at the ready. They stood silently as the crowd began to manifest. Standing nearby the Embassy waiting silently, Ironhide and Prowl framed Glenn Morshower and John Fulton. The press who were here to do stories about the Embassy and its effect on the operation of the base watched and filmed with dispatch. The sound of their ped falls, the sound of sea birds calling nearby and the lap of waves could be heard over the silence as the humans watched the huge mechanisms make their way.

These were supposed to be the worst of the worst, those chosen to destroy worlds and everything upon it to the last blade of grass. Some of the mechanisms might have been young. It was hard for the humans to tell because all of them were tall, gray and reasonably similar in build and composition. A couple were huge in frame and density while the rest were more slender. All of them looked lethal enough but most of them were curious and tense. They didn't look like killers of the kind explained to the humans about Protocol teams. Their optics darted this way and that as they took in the measure of the base and all of the insects that stood watching them. They didn't like it. They felt uncomfortable and it showed, even on their unknowable alien faces. They walked toward the Embassy, then halted in front of the officers.

"This is the last of them. Two of them are the younglings of him," Kup said nodding to a big brooding mechanism who moved to stand in front of two youngling-ish mechs.

:What now, Prowl?: Onyx asked darkly. His sons looked nervous but silent.

:Do I know you?: Prowl asked coolly. He was aware of the cameras running nearby but they were speaking in Cybertronian so it didn't matter.

:I had you in my sights from time-to-time. You are one lucky fragger to be alive: Onyx replied.

Springer who was standing to one side of the big mech cuffed him on the back of his helm. Onyx spun with a dark expression. The crowd who was watching gasped, then stepped backward. The rest of the guards shifted, half of them stepping between the crowd and the 'Cons, the other half moving back to give Springer room. Onyx glared at him. :No one handles me like that:

:You're out of line. You're in custody. Act right if for nothing but your kids: Springer said moving into a set position.

:Why, fragger? You're going to put us into prison anyway: Onyx said as he stepped closer to Springer. The tension in his body spelled nothing good to come.

:Enough. Stand down: Prowl said in his command voice.

It wasn't lost on the crowd, most of them soldiers. That tone was universal and it paused the action. The crowd looked at him, then the two mechs facing off. The sons of the big mech stood tensely watching, their angst writ large on their handsome faces. Onyx and Springer turned toward Prowl. :What are you going to do with my boys?: he asked. :I will fight to defend them. No one ...** no one** will take them from me. I got them this far in one piece through the slagging war, I'm not losing them now. Not to you, Autobot:

Prowl stepped closer, his imposing will filling the space between them. :You will stand down. You will come with us to the colony to speak to Prime. Your sons will stay with you. If you act up, you will be put in the prison and I will personally throw away the key: They glared at each other, Onyx seething with fear for his sons and Prowl with angst and irritation for the possibility of combat with the crowd of humans in the middle. For a moment, they stood together, neither giving an inch. Then Onyx gripped his sons' arms. :We go together or we die right here together. It is what I require:

Prowl nodded slightly. :Then move to the Embassy. Follow Springer:

Springer stepped past them, the whole group following. Ironhide who followed at the end entered the Embassy with them. Prowl, Morshower and Fulton watched, then turned to each other. "Thank you, gentlemen for the assistance. Earth is clear."

Morshower nodded. "Thank you, Prowl, and thank Prime. We owe you one," Glenn Morshower said with a nod.

Prowl glanced at the crowd, then the officers. "I will tell him. Gentlemen," Prowl said, then turned to walk inside. His wings were tense, arched high on his back, his elegance clear to all. He was one bad ass dude. When he had disappeared into the Embassy, the reporters clambered for interviews. Morshower and Fulton obliged.

-0-At the bridge

They walked through together, seven youngster mechs and one older. Onyx walked alongside Scar as they commenced their way toward the Fortress. They were at the junction of Prison Road and Prison Highway, able to go either way depending on the pigheadedness of their new prisoners. It was brightly day, the sun shining but not a bit warm. It was about -65 degrees today, cold enough to endanger youth, elderly and the infirm but tolerable to a high degree by everyone else mature and able bodied enough to self regulate their internal temperatures.

The prisoners had seen the sights before them on the broadcasts 'leaked' to the free range Decepticons still out there but felt it was propaganda. They were learning with every pedfall that it wasn't.

"Atar, this is **amazing**. It's true. All of it. **It's true**," one of the younglings of Onyx said as he walked with his brother, his optics taking in everything.

"So I'm supposed to magically change and become an Autobot," Onyx said with a touch of bitterness.

"No," Scar replied. "There are Circle, Missionaries, Knights and N.A.I.L.S here. You don't have to be anything but pro-colony and law abiding. There are close to eight million of us here."

"Whoa," a youngster in the group ahead of them replied with awe. "Eight million? Maybe my genitors are here? Maybe my brothers and sister."

"We can look," Drift said with sympathy. "We get them in nearly every decaorn it seems and the word is out. You never know until you look."

"You would help me, Autobot?" the youngling asked with suspicion.

"Sure," Drift replied. "I used to be a 'Con myself."

"He was saved by the love of a good much," Springer said with a grin.

Enormous laughter and highly rude remarks met that one as they continued onward toward the Fortress and Optimus Prime. Even Prowl grinned.

Faintly.

-0-TBC October 2 2014 **edited 10-14-14**

NOTES:

Guest, I like the explanation of the collectibles by Springer and Drift. It does have a certain sense of yes about it. :D:D:D I myself probably have the same thing going on but I collect cats and dogs for my kids. I am that incorrigible. I have another rescue dog, a dachshund. He is the carbon copy in looks, temperament, etc. of my dog, Timmy who died when he was eighteen. This dog is him to a fault except for color. Time was a black male with reddish rather than tan accents. This one is a black male with spots. He's a dapple dachshund. He came to the shelter and was dumped. He is about five, had no name and needed a bath and teeth cleaning. He has had them and he now has a name, Timmy. He does everything that Tim did. He is the greatest. It is so weird looking at him and seeing my boy again. His loss was like losing a child. The world is a strange place and there are no coincidences. I am one lucky person. :D:D:D

ESL: To 'get a grip' means to figure out the truth and come to your senses. Its an expression common in America.

To be 'wont to tell something' is to say it often, sometimes as a saying, sometimes as a filler in conversation. "He was wont to ramble on and on when he got nervous." Common expression in my family.

shake a leg- in this case, it means to come in a hurry. If you tell someone to shake a leg, you tell them to hurry up.

If you do something with dispatch, you do it swiftly, neatly and right away.


	186. Chapter 186

The Diego Diaries: Decisions (dd4 186) (Sorry. I was sick last night. I think it was something I ate.) :D:D:D

-0-On the way to the Fortress

They walked together down the highway sidewalk, turning into the courtyard. It was huge and at this time of the orn busy with games played by players, some of them very old. A couple glanced up from their game board, then sat back. "Who is this?"

"Last stragglers on Earth," Springer replied with a grin.

**"LOCK 'EM UP, SLAGGERS!** Nothing but trouble," Ramcharger said with his usual fury. Everyone in the courtyard nodded, their optics burning holes into the prisoners as they stood a moment with their guards.

Onyx glared at them, then pulled his sons closer. Springer continued onward and so did the group walking into the rec room which was filled with students, off duty soldiers and their families. Infants were playing a chase game. When the group entered, they paused to stare at the mechs. The 'Cons stared back, suddenly self conscious about their cuffs. Walking past, ignoring the scene as they entered Ops Center, they disappeared inside. Only then did the chase game continue.

It was silent as they walked through the massive room with its nearly embarrassing vastness of technology. Techs walked about on tasks, soldiers took up stations with Home Guardsmen and civilians and in the center of the back part of the room was Optimus Prime himself sitting at a table with a lot of tech on it. A huge enormous datapad, one of the roll up kind that had been rumored to exist about the time the protocol team left for Earth was on the table as well. They finally halted beside it as Prowl continued toward Prime. He leaned down to whisper to him, then turned to them. "This is the last group from Earth, sir."

Optimus looked at them, then rose to his towering nearly 30 feet of massive brawn and superb physical balance. He nodded to them. "I am Optimus Prime. Welcome to Autobot City. I am told that some of you are young and therefore possess good potential for rehabilitation. I have taken the liberty of calling upon the Former Decepticon Association to assist you in the transition if you so agree to change."

As he spoke a number of mechs came into the Center, then walked to the table where the group was congregated. Starscream, Payload, Rampage and Thundercracker stood together, taking in the makeup of the latest group to be brought across the no man's land of their sphere of influence.

Onyx pulled his sons closer, then turned to Prime. "What now?"

"You have to give your oaths, personal and professional to Prime. You will be giving it to the Matrix as well. If you break them, the Matrix will make sure that you don't have a second chance. We already buried one mech who made that mistake. The Mausoleum has room for more," Thundercracker said. "The war and the Cause are over for you either way you choose, rehabilitation or prison."

"Rehab? What does that mean?" one of the other youngsters replied.

"It means you're paired up with one of us and you are watched until its clear that you aren't going to embarrass us with your behavior," Rampage said. "We have a good reputation here. My own life is about as good as it gets and I know you know me."

"You're Rampage. You're a Predacon," the youngster said with a tremor of fear in his voice.

"I was," Rampage said. "Now I'm a businessman. I have several that I work hard at and they are thriving. I have a bond and a daughter. I have something more than my own rage to live for and die protecting. I used to think that I mattered to Megatron but I don't think anything and anyone of us do now. He's changed. He's killed a lot of us and he has standing orders for more. I changed. If I can so can you. What do you want for your kids? I hear you have them with you."

Onyx looked at him darkly. "Everything. I kept them out of battles. I kept them with me doing the hard things asked to make sure they didn't. I kept them on the fringe. I was a longshoreman on Cybertron, from Slaughter City. Nobody ever gave me an inch but I never gave them my sons. The bond and me … we wanted better and Megatron promised it. It never happened then. What makes me think it will now?"

"The mech giving the promise," Starscream said. "You know who I am and what I supported. I believed in the Cause and all the potential it had to throw out the slaggers and give the rest of us a chance. I won't lie to you that all of my efforts were for the general good. I wanted to be leader of Cybertron but it never was going to happen for anyone under Megatron. Only Prime has kept his word, the soft-sparked Autobot." Starscream smirked at Prime, then turned toward the group. "I don't care what you think you know. Know this. Autobot City and this colony are the only chances you will have to live the life we all should have been able to have."

"The association will help you make the jump," Nitro said. "We fled when we heard that Megatron put the kill-on-sight order out on us. Every Seeker in the Empire is either here or on their way. No one is safe. They are killed on the spot along with their bonds and infants if the Decepticons catch them. Anyone in a bond. Anyone, even you. They are killed on the spot. That is what Megatron has become. That is why we left. My daughter was dying when we came here. They took her in and gave her worldclass medical care without asking a question. She is well and goes to school. My little girl goes to school. Tell me that Megatron would allow that."

The war inside Onyx played out over his face as he struggled to believe. A lifetime of blaming the Autobots for the misery of his life wasn't going to be overcome easily. "I have my boys. You're asking me to believe that they're safe here. Megatron lied to me. I don't believe anyone anymore."

"You don't have to," Thundercracker said. "You just have to do what we tell you and you'll find out for yourself. Your kids are safe here. So are mine, all four of them. For once in your life, give yourself a break."

Starscream looked at Prime, then Onyx. "Rainmaker lives here along with most of the elders of my people. Rainmaker sent word to the cosmos. All Seekers are to dessert, take their families and come here now. They are coming still. Most of them are here but there are many more coming. If the Autobots can accept us, you will be an easy fit."

"You have to trust someone, Atar," one of the youngsters said. "It was all on you for so long. Let it go."

He looked at his son, then grabbed them both in a tight embrace. **"These are my sons! I will defend them!** No one hurts them. **No one**."

Prime nodded. "No one here will. Welcome to peace, Onyx." He held out his servo.

Onyx looked at it a long time, then gripped it tightly. The electrical surge sealed the deal, then something else appeared between them, something warm and ancient. It surged through Onyx, embracing him tightly, then faded immediately. He stared at his servo, then Prime. "What was that?"

"The Matrix welcoming you home," Prime said quietly.

Onyx stared at Prime, then stepped back, his face reflecting the shock and emotion of the moment. His sons shook quickly, sealing their fate to the Prime, then turned to their father. Taking one of his arms each, they stood watching as the others signaled their surrender too. When they all had, Prime nodded to Nitro who stood with the other former Decepticons, solemn expressions signaling their own emotional turmoil.

"Come with us, Onyx," Starscream said quietly. "Let us show you the bounty that will be yours too. The bounty that Megatron would never share even if he had won. Maybe your bond is already here."

Onyx with his sons by his side walked across the room, the other youngsters he had protected following along with him. They exited into a new world and new life, one filled with the potential for them to be all that they were meant to become.

Onyx would also find his bond.

-0-In the clouds on the other side of town

"**ADA! YOU, BAD ONE SHREDDER ARE OFF!"**

Ratchet who was lying on his back on the floor 'offed' grinned. **"I AM NOT OFF YET, MICHAELANGELO! I WILL COME BACK TO GET YOU BECAUSE I AM BAD ONE SHREDDER!"**

Hysterical cackling followed that along with several more bips and bops by a toy set of nunchakus. They bounced off harmless but nonetheless were 'lethal' in their intent. Ratchet grinned as he relaxed on the floor. Soon, pedfalls from the hallway filled the space. Three more turtles, a rat and a dog wearing a yellow mask entered the room and struck ninja poses.

"**BAD ONE SHREDDER OFF! I OFFED HIM, MASTER SPLINTER!"** Orion/Mikey said with intense happiness.

"Well done, my son," Sunspot/Splinter said in his inscrutably solemn manner while wearing his rat hat and suit. "I am **very** proud of you, Michaelangelo."

"I glad," Mikey replied humbly.

Ratchet stifled a huge guffaw as several of them began to climb up on his chassis. He oophed and grunted as the four and a dog managed to get there. Sunspot who hadn't yet then joined them. Standing on his chassis, the infants looked down at Ratchet. "**DO YOU SURRENDER?!"** Hero asked as she waved her (Leonardo) swords as the group's Donatello.

"**NEVER! THIS BAD ONE WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO TURTLES! EVEN … **who are you again?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at Orion with a smirk.

"**TEENAGE NINJA MUTANT TURTLES!" **Orion cried out with glee. He bounced his nunchuks off Ratchet's nose, then laughed madly, the others joining him. Spot licked Ratchet on the nose, then sat down, his mask comical on his dog face.

Hero had asked Sunstreaker, **MY BROTHER!** if he knew where they could get a mask for Spot since he was a Turtle-Dog too. Sunstreaker ever a slave to infants managed to make one materialize out of the genius of his inside mech at the Circle Guild. Since no color was actually specified, he made it yellow for both himself and Sunspot.

"**ITS YELLOW LIKE ME AND YOU! EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT HE'S OUR DOG EVEN IN HIS DISGUISE!"** Sunspot had exclaimed with almost too much joy. It had made Sunstreaker's orn too.

As they stood arguing on the carcass of the **BAD ONE**, the door opened. Ironhide stepped in, then paused. He grinned. "This is nice." He took a few pictures with his camera, then subspaced it. "My new Facebook icon."

"Are you on Facebook?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Yep." He grinned. "I think I might start a Facebook for us here."

"Give that idea to Sideswipe. That boy needs a job on the side besides gambling and annoying Prowl," Ratchet said.

"I will," Ironhide said, then looked at the smiling infants grinning up at him. "What happened?"

They told him at the top of their lungs, then hurried off to get things from their rooms to show him, evidence of an afternoon well spent. Ironhide watched them go, then looked at Ratchet on the floor. **"I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME SO I CAN PLAY TOO!"**

**"YOU WERE ON DIEGO, SLAGGER!"** Ratchet said as he stood up.

Orion ran back out, then struck a ninja pose, his nunchuks in his tiny servos. **"BOOYAKASHA!"** he said perfectly.

Access, initiate, search, booyakasha … n?, v?, babble? … clue, download, disengage link.

"What the frag? He can say that and not his sibling's names," Ironhide said with a grin. Orion grinned **ENORMOUSLY** back and changed his stance, hitting himself in the nose with his chuks as he did. He rubbed it, then grinned up. He was ready to roll.

"I think he's a caution. I am also going to interpret that word, wrongly, as 'let's go out to eat, ada'," Ratchet replied.

"Sounds good to me. **GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, INFANTS! WE'RE GOING** **OUT TO EAT**!" Ironhide called out.

Helms popped out of rooms down the hallway, then **MAJOR** squeeing/barking ensued. They were organized, their weapons removed from upset infants who were instantly un-upset by the stowing of said weapons in Ironhide's carryhold 'just in case of Foot Clan intervention' because he's a big soft fraud, then all meandered to the door with their leashes on.

**"WE GO EATING, ATAR!?"** Orion asked.

"We go eating, Spud," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Okey-dokey. What a turtle do," Orion said, then stepped out heading for the elevator. He was followed by his siblings and his hysterically laughing genitors.

Oh, and a bouncy barking dog as well.

-0-TBC October 4, 2014 **edited 10-14-14**


	187. Chapter 187

The Diego Diaries: Decisions (dd4 187)

-0-At the Pit Stop

They sat on their chairs regaled in their turtle and rat suits waiting for their food to arrive. They were happy and very cute having drawn smiles and comments all the way through the restaurant to their table by the window. Having ordered, the infants sat looking at the other patrons from their booster seats.

**"ADA!"**

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"What this place?" Orion asked.

"It's where we go when we're tired of making a mess at home," Ratchet said with a grin. They ate out several times a week with The Pit Stop a well loved choice.

"Oh," Orion said.

"What is the status of the 'Cons picked up today?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide took a spoon out of Prowler's servo. The infant grinned at him, then reached for Hero's spoon. "Little grabby thing," Ironhide said handing Hero back her spoon. He picked up Prowler and sat the baby on his arm. "Eight new mechs, most if not all of them looking very good for rehabilitation. One of them was a father and two sons. He kept them and the other kids out of trouble and fighting."

"That's a good sign," Ratchet said as he helped the waiters give the kids their food. "The Association will sort it out."

Ironhide nodded as he set Prowler back into his seat. After a moment of organization, they were good to go. "When is the first game and which one are we going to go to?"

"We're going to Iacon and Kaon. At least I am," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Which one is Prime attending? You do know I have to go where he is. I'm the right servo go-to mech, his shadow and all around body guard," Ironhide said, opening a new can of bullshit just for Ratchet.

"I know. How could Prime be Prime without you along?" Ratchet asked. "What else did I miss today?"

"That kid that was arrested, Sunee," Ironhide said. "He's due for a hearing tomorrow. He's up for sentencing."

"I'll be there," Ratchet said. They sat together eating dinner with their kids, a dog under the table getting his share of the meal.

-0-At a studio in Tyger Pax, Primal Colony of Mars

Sunstreaker stood by the window looking out at the city below and the hustle and bustle of cars and pedestrians. In his studio, Bob and Dawg lounged in their beds by another window. It was quiet, smelled of paint and here, Sunstreaker was completely content. This was his domain and all that happened here happened because he allowed it.

A light rap on the door drew his attention, then it opened as Sadee stepped inside. She grinned at him, joining him by his side. "Did you know the collection has moved to France?"

Sunstreaker looked at her, then grinned. "Yes. It's getting good reviews there too."

"It should. Thanks for telling them that my stuff is about things I saw in space on the way to Mars," she said, moving to sit on a table nearby. "When is Daro coming?"

"In a few minutes," Sunstreaker said. "I want to see how he draws. You're his model."

She grinned. "Lucky him."

Sunstreaker grinned back. "He doesn't know the half of it."

Daro would arrive, sit on the floor by the window and sketch Sadee in this and that pose. He would show them to Sunstreaker who would study them in the silent intensity that he brought to his craft. When it would seem that Daro would fall out of his skin from the silence and his own tension Sunstreaker would nod, say it was good and point out a few things that would eventually with practice make it great.

Sadee and Daro would then do water colors absorbing what Sunstreaker had said like it was holy writ. When the lessons were over, both would stay and pet the animals, talk about things with Sunny and look at his new stuff.

Daro had found his place.

-0-Bron

She wandered around staring into windows, walking through stores as she went from city to city. Reaching Terra, she paused outside a shop that said 'Full Circle' on the window. It was a craft shop for artists and craftsman who belonged to the Circle of Light. They made their specialist and often endangered products and 'sold' them through the Circle shop. Anyone who wanted them could have them, often finding the story behind their creation as intriguing as the artifact itself.

She entered, then paused as if overwhelmed by the beauty around her. Tapestries were a Circle staple and most of them either were the story of a family generation by generation or religious. The Pantheon and their history were represented in the beautiful wall hangings that were once exclusive to high caste families. Most of the other castes made due with paper or cheaper creations that told the same story.

She touched one that was emerald green and told the story of their creation before walking down an aisle filled with beautiful pottery, glass and metal bowls, jeweled embellishments and other artistic creations. They glimmered and shown in the structured lighting which was designed to show their beauty to its best advantage. Aisle after aisle of remarkable creations gave way to books and films that were created by members as well. Books of Circle and Knight philosophy, biographies and autobiographies of thinkers and leaders of their movement graced the shelves along with educational materials for both young and old. It explained the history of their people, the rise of their movement in the oppression before The Fall and their hopes and dreams for the future.

She looked at them, browsing the shelves of beautiful books, looking for something but unable to articulate it to herself. She knew if she saw it, she would know it was for her.

A femme sitting at a loom weaving a tapestry smiled at her. "Welcome," she said.

Bron looked at her, then nodded. "Thank you. I was just looking."

"We welcome browsers," the femme replied.

Bron walked closer to watch. "That looks complicated."

The femme grinned. "It's rather like a meditation. I do it and my mind soars. In the end, I have a beautiful creation and my spirit is uplifted."

"Is that what it takes to feel good?" Bron asked.

"No but its a start," Joon said. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Bron considered that, then pulled a chair over. She sat and watched a while. "How long did it take you to learn this?"

"Several years. I had a great teacher," Joon said. "Do you like art? Creating things that last forever?"

"I don't know," Bron said with a shrug. "I never tried."

"I can teach you," Joon said.

Bron looked at her, then noted the number of tattoos. She also noticed the high cast mark on her chassis. "You're Circle."

Joon nodded. "I am. I'm Circle of Light, I belong to the Knights of Cybertron as well and I follow Heatout and Dai Atlas. I am going to be joining the Primus Peace Mission shortly too. I want to do that because it allows me to help with the Prep Academy infants when they go to the Temple. for their lessons on the Pantheon and how we all have to love and help each other. It makes me happy."

Bron considered that. "You were high caste."

"I was once. Back when I was living the lie. My bond is Vinn. He was Governor-General of Tyger Pax. I lived the lie … we both did and learned the error of our thinking and ways during the Diaspora. When we came to our senses, when we evaluated our lives, we came to the conclusion that what we had done could only be assuaged with service to our people. We learned a great deal and came to understand that it is only in the ties we have with others, the love and friendships that we share, the commitment to each other that we make … that is the only thing that matters. We are living the life we should have and doing it in humble service to our people, all of our good people."

"But you were living a life of privilege. You had it all. You were the bond of a governor-general," Bron said.

Joon nodded. "That is true and while I ate well and slept in a good house, there were mechs, femmes, even children who were hungry, sick and homeless. We didn't do anything to help them. It was our duty to do that as leaders but we didn't. That is a heavy yoke to bear but we do now what we should have done then. We serve."

Bron sat quietly a moment. "When did you come to that conclusion? That what you knew and lived your whole life was a lie?"

"When we were hungry and terrified and others took us in. We were lost to the wind along with everyone else but they shared what little they had with us and made sure we left with them," Joon said. She looked at Bron pausing her busy servos a moment. "Sometimes you receive moments of grace that change you forever. Sometimes they come when your spark is as low as it gets. We got ours by the tender mercies of people that should have left us to our fate. But they didn't. They transcended their moment and when they did, they saved us too."

Bron stared at her, then Joon stood. "Lettie?" she called out.

A femme peered out of a back room. "Joon?"

"Lettie, I have a young femme here who needs to meet someone. Could you manage until I come back?" Joon asked.

"You can take all the time you need, Joon. I'm going to be here until closing," Lettie said.

"Thank you," Joon said as she turned to Bron. "Come on. There's a remarkable person you need to meet."

Bron stood, then followed Joon out of the door and onto the street. It would be a short walk to the place she needed to go and Bron would follow her.

-0-On the way home

"That was a good dinner, Ada and Atar. Thank you," Hero said as she walked along, her little toy Leonardo swords in the scabbards on her back. Even though she was Donatello who used a bo staff, she 'liked the swords, Ada' so she had them.

The others wandered along pausing to look at things or to stop and tell both of them something that just needed to be told. Ironhide and Ratchet ambled along behind with a big grin on their faces, content to be entertained by the infants. It would be a slow progress but fun. They would run into several genitors of their kid's friends who would exclaim to their parents about the turtle suits. Information would be exchanged and more turtles would see the light of day in the colony.

It was all good.

-0-Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped off the elevator and paused as the last few genitors and infants walked into it to go downward toward home. Standing in a doorway nearby, Neo and Laret were looking at a datapad with the next orn's schedule.

"Neo, Laret," Joon called as she and Bron walked across the huge open room that was the main space for the sparklings at their level.

"Joon," Neo said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"I have someone to meet you, someone who needs good counsel for confusions in their processor," Joon said. "This is Bron. She is the daughter of Hobbes and Edict."

Neo looked at the femme, a tall uncharacteristic female format and nodded. "Hello, Bron. I knew your genitors from Cybertron. Won't you come inside and sit?"

Bron stared at Joon who patted her arm. "Let us all go inside and sit. Neo and Laret have such a good story to tell you."

Bron nodded, then followed Neo and Laret as they entered a room used for fussy babies. They sat on the couches while Laret closed the door. Neo looked at her, then nodded. "Welcome to Mars, Bron. Welcome to the second chance for all of us," she began.

-0-TBC October 5, 2014 **edited 10-06-14**

NOTES:

ESL:

Diaspora: When a people must leave their homes and wander, the wandering is called a diaspora.

Assuage: make better. Assuaged: made better.


	188. Chapter 188

The Diego Diaries: Stories (dd4 188)

-0-In the quiet room at the Autobot City Youngling Day school, floor 5

"When I was your age, I was in University heading for a glittering career. I had one, rising to the level of attainment expected of me. So many situations and positions then were hereditary. The Senate was. So was the Council. I followed the path laid out for me by my great house without diversion. It was filled with privilege and responsibility. I thought I was important and in terms of power I was. I was very powerful, too powerful I think and it fed the lie that lived in my spark.

"I believed that because of my privilege and opportunity that I was better than those I was charged to serve. I believed it. It and all the rest were my core beliefs," Neo said quietly. "It was what I was taught by my family and I loved my genitors. They were good people. Actually, they really were in most things. But we were all blinded to the truth and its consequences. We didn't see the breaking point among our people. We didn't want to see it. Things had been this way forever and we did not see ourselves as being at a place where things would fall apart.

"We went through our orns living well, doing things that were wonderful and following the road laid out that all of our forebears had trod. It never once occurred to me that what I was doing and permitting, the things I was helping to legislate would harm anyone. They were laws and actions designed to hold things together and it didn't occur to me once to consider how they might be harmful to the greatest portion of us, those without homes and food. There were beliefs I held that were shameful now but seemed to be true then. I actually believed that anyone in poverty chose that path. It didn't occur to me that the things I did and helped put into practice made that poverty inevitable for so many of our people.

"I never took responsibility for the harm because I had no idea that I was creating it. Laret and I had a fabled life together and not more than a mile from our home children went hungry and homeless. It was because of that, the endless hopelessness we created through The System that Megatron became possible," Neo said with regret in her voice.

Joon nodded. "It was. How could it end differently? If you were an ada and your infants were hungry, what would you do? If there were no decent jobs, no homes to live in because of the way the system was rigged, what would you do? It sickens me now to think that we were happy and healthy, had food, warmth and shelter and others didn't.

"Vinn when he was Governor-General of Tyger Pax was considered one of the 'good ones'. He had a few programs because it was clear to him that there was a lot of poverty. We were less urban than other places and it was harder to delude ourselves but we did. I remember thinking if they didn't like poverty, why didn't they go find jobs? There were no jobs for them. We used workers in our businesses, then threw them away. They had no hope but they had Megatron telling them the things that they longed to hear … hope, homes, food enough to for their children, doctors that would treat them that weren't street healers. All of the things that we took for granted they didn't have and Megatron used that to step into power."

"When Orion Pax came before the Senate, he was arrested because he spoke the great unspoken, truth to power. When Jetta and Orion came to the Council to speak for the masses who were hungry and desperate, we didn't listen. I could cry forever now. I could beg everyone here on my knees to forgive me and I believe most of them would. That is the great grace of this moment in time, this place where we live now. We have the chance to do it right and heal from the terrible wounds we all carry," Neo said.

"When I came here I came in the old way. I harmed our people in the flight here by not sharing what I had. I didn't. Infants went hungry and I didn't care. I am so ashamed of that," she said hanging her helm for a moment. "But Prime when he had to decide what to do about it assigned me here. I get to come here and be a part of the lives of our greatest treasure, our children. I came here and healed my spark. I work orn and night for all our people. I am part of the committee that runs this colony in concert with Prime's wishes. I represent the elderly. It is the most gratifying thing I ever did." Neo sat quietly a moment, then looked at Bron. "When others came here with the poison of the System, I defied them and I always will. The System destroyed our planet and it will destroy this one if we let it. Optimus Prime declared it dead for a reason. He will call a Convocation of the Will if he must and it will be defeated there. It will be blasphemy against the will of Primus and The One to further it after that."

"What about Kudon and Commotion?" Bron asked.

"Kudon was my great good friend," Neo said as Joon nodded in agreement. "I loved him. I have memories of him that are golden but he was completely wrong, even as I was. Even as your genitors I am sure are. He came here to foment for the return of The System and was caught in an argument that ended his life."

"Someone killed him with his fists. Someone killed him for insulting a sparkling. Surely, that is not the whole story is it?" Bron asked.

"You are asking about another great friend. Sunstreaker was the mech involved. He is a soldier and always was. He is a great sensitive contradiction of a mech, someone who fights like a demon, yet is tender and gentle with infants. He paints and helps new genitors with their infants. He works for the school on the committees and sits on the School Board. He is such a good mech but his story is the story of our people.

"He is a twin. Both he and his brother were abandoned at the Youth Center in Kaon. They grew up without family or hope. They became gang leaders and were feared. I am sure that I discussed plans for their incarceration at some point but I don't dwell. I have fire walled a lot of heartbreak away so I can go forward. They grew up alone, two beautiful sparklings. He came to be a painter of great skill and note, an ada of three beautiful children and my good friend. I love him. He loves me. We are polar opposites in our lives but we have come together as friends. We have the same goals now. We will both live and die for this colony and her people."

Bron shifted in her seat. "I don't know what to think. My atar and uncle are in the prison with my cousins. My ada is incensed. He and my brothers spent the night in jail when they found out that Sunee is in the Processor Hospital. He got into a fight at Club Cybertron and from his behavior at trial the court decided to check to see if he is sane. I am so … I don't know what to do. Its like a whirlwind is inside me and I am filled with anxiety."

Neo nodded. "You are seeing things as they are. Your eyes are open."

"I don't like it," Bron said.

"I didn't either but it was the best thing ever to happen to me. What if I had died without understanding the truth? What if I had never had a chance to change so I could feel the way I do now? I go everywhere with my helm held up, looking our people in the eye because they forgive me. They accept me. It is a miracle and its grace transcendent. I can try and make it up somehow. I can do the good thing now that I didn't do then. I get to work with babies and infants. I get to be a part of the future in the best way possible. That is my miracle, Bron. It came from pain but it is the greatest love I ever felt."

Bron sat back. "I don't know what that feels like."

"Well then, you can come to this school tomorrow and start to find it," Laret said. "You can come here and make a difference for everyone. It is here that we find our path to the future. We all have to go there together, Bron. We cannot leave anyone behind. We did once and it cost us our entire world."

Bron sat with her helm bowed, her body language one of weariness and dejection. "My family will not come to any other conclusion than the one they have already."

"Then they will find that there is no support among the millions who live here, most of them for the first time in safety and plenty. No one will give up the chance to feel that they matter as much as anyone else," Laret said.

"The opportunity to be seen, truly seen as clearly as anyone else is not going to be bartered away because of arguments that somehow the old ways were the glory of our people and culture," Joon said. "That is high caste propaganda and it won't work."

Laret nodded. "This is a process, Bron. You are making your way forward almost against your will because deep inside you are a good person. Everyone makes their own journey and some never get there. Prime will not allow insurrection or agitation. You have to choose where you want to go with your life and your character. I found great solace with the Circle. I would invite you to come with me to a gathering at the Hall tomorrow. It is a dinner that is held periodically to celebrate our good fortune and help each other. Everyone came here battered and traumatized. It takes time but through solidarity we can make it. We are here for you, Bron."

Joon and Neo nodded.

"We are," Neo said squeezing Bron's servo.

Bron looked at Neo, then began to cry. They would sit together for a couple of joors talking together. Bron would go to the gathering the next day with Laret, Neo and Joon. She would meet Vinn and begin the tentative way forward into a new paradigm, knowing full well that her family would not understand.

She would not tell them. For now.

-0-Elsewhere

**"ADA!"**

"What, spud?"

"Soap. Hurts me."

Ratchet peered around the corner to spot Orion standing on the little table where the infants stood whenever their old dad gave them a good scrubbing. He was covered in soap bubbles.

"New words. 'Soap'. 'Hurts'. Both new," Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide spray Orion with warm water.

Orion sputtered, then smiled. **"ATAR HURTS ME!"**

Ironhide grinned. "I'll hurt ya, you little bandit." He squirted Orion in the face.

The sparkling sputtered, then cackled madly. **"ATAR HURTED MICHELANGELO!"**

"Don't tell Master Splinter. Sunspot will have to kick his aft," Ratchet said to the little mini Ironhide standing on the table waiting for his heated towel.

"He probably can," Ironhide said with a grin. "I think Sunspot has grown a couple of centimeters."

"I'll give him the once over tomorrow and check. That's good news if he has. He's got limitations to overcome in his growth potential. I am hoping having a decent life will be a factor here," Ratchet said as he watched Ironhide rub Orion dry with a warm towel. He had a towel oven installed in the wash rack like the ones in hospitals back in the orn and the infants loved the heat after the skirmish and broken battlefield hoo-hah that constituted bath time in the old hacienda.

"Time for the berth, you little slagger," Ironhide said putting Orion on the floor.

Orion looked up, then grinned. "I Michelangelo. You comed to get me, Bad One." Then he was off running like the wind for the hallway, his cackle bouncing off the walls.

They watched him go, then grinned. "Sparking is a caution."

"Little mech is a high end slagger, I will give that to him," Ironhide said with a grin. Then they both turned to commence part two of Operation Bedtime, rounding up the infants for their berths, then keeping them there.

Fun was had by all.

-0-Elsewhere

Bron walked into her apartment, the one her family shared. It was luxurious but all of the apartments in the colony were. It was getting dark. Her ada was in the master berth room and her brothers were out. Peering around the corner of the door, Edict looked at his daughter. "Bron, where have you been?"

"Out. I met a few femmes. I think I'm going to go to the sparkling school tomorrow and volunteer." Bron stood tensely, her aura dark with emotions.

"You don't look well, daughter. Are you alright?" Edict asked with concern.

"I'm just tired," Bron said.

"Have you eaten?" Edict asked.

"I did. Did you?" Bron asked. "Where are the boys?"

"They are out for a bit. They have found friends from University. I ate dinner. I visited with your father before visiting hours concluded. Seven more orns and he's out. Your brother's hearing is tomorrow," Edict said. "I would hope you will attend with me."

"I will, Ada," Bron said nodding. "I will come."

Edict turned and nodded back, an anxious expression on his face. "Good. I am glad." They would spend time chatting, catching up on the orn, then Bron would go to bed. She would find it hard to get to recharge when she did.

TBC October 6, 2914 **edited 10-07-14**

NOTE: When a paradigm shifts, an entire perspective or set of circumstances changes with it. Bron is finding herself in the middle of a personal paradigm shift. Daro as well. However, he has made the jump quicker than her.

I am terrible writing females in any of the fandoms I ever did. I don't do them well but in this one its easier because the circumstances of the universe are so interesting. Joon and Vinn are pivotal characters for me because they show that nothing is hopeless. Neo and Laret are as well. They will be my go to characters for some of the transitioning thinking among the high castes that want a better life. I think what they have to say is interesting and tells a lot about the canon high caste fiasco that Cybertron was. Not everyone comes through the hell of what they did with different ideas. I am delighted that the high caste story line is canon. Interesting. :D:D:D


	189. Chapter 189

The Diego Diaries: Stories 2 (dd4 189)

-0-The next morning

Ratchet walked into the courtroom and took a seat next to Rung who would be presenting a pre-sentencing report which the magistrate, No-a had ordered orns before. Sitting behind him by several rows, Edict and his daughter were waiting with a mech who wasn't a sibling. It would seem that Edict had a lawyer with him. Rung glanced back, then upward to Ratchet. At that moment, No-a entered and the clerk with the bailiff began to organize for the docket to begin.

"All rise."

They did.

All sit and be at ease in court."

They sat. Few were at ease.

The first two cases were the usual and dispatched swiftly. Then Prime v Sunee was announced. A door opened and Sunee appeared, pausing a moment to notice his ada and sister. Then he continued to the defense table where he sat. The attorney with Edict arose and walked to sit beside him, conferring a moment before turning back to the judge.

"We have before us the case of the Prime versus Sunee," the clerk said. Silver glanced at No-a. "This is the pre-sentencing of the case, your honor."

No-a nodded. "Let us begin then. Let the record show that counsel has been undertaken regarding this case and all files of court record pertaining to it will be released to Deighton when this case is concluded."

"Yes, your honor," Silver said making a note in the record.

"Let us begin then," No-a said. "Doctor Rung, I believe you have a report."

Rung stood, then walked to the stand where he turned to face the room. "I am Rung, a psychologist and psychiatric doctor for processor health for the Armed Forces now on staff at the Processor Health Center. It was my brief to study the young mech in question, Sunee and find out what the motivations are for this mech to act the way he did. My brief was to study the youngster with an optic toward his assimilation into the colony and if he was prepared or even could live here without being a menace to either himself or others."

"I have a list of the tests you delivered and the lack of enthusiasm of the defendant in participating in the process," No-a said. "If you could give us your conclusions we can finish the sentencing phase."

Rung nodded. "I have administrated several tests that are standard for cases like this that are only partially complete due to his lack of participation. It is my considered opinion based both on tests and screenings as well as three orns of rather fruitless conversation that the defendant isn't operating under any processor impairment. At least, not in the conventional sense anyway. I have given considerable thought and have come to the conclusion that this youngster suffers from what the humans call 'affluenza'.

"Shortly ago, a drunk young man from a wealthy family in Texas in the United States crashed into and killed four people as well as injuring two others. Because he was from wealth and privilege, he not only missed going to prison for his actions, he was sent to a rehabilitation facility and given ten years probation. He had all the classic entitlement red flags that Sunee has," Rung continued. "Sunee believes he is entitled to do what he wants without consequences, that his genitors will relieve him of any responsibility he may have by his actions to others because of their societal position in relation to the System and that he doesn't have remorse because he doesn't see that he did anything wrong.

"I believe he is of sound mind although I will say that he is suffering from extreme entitlement, narcissism and a lack of empathy for others. I believe that he meets the legal definition of sanity. I believe that at some level he is aware that he has broken the rules and laws of the colony and can stand for his sentencing without hazard. He understands what he did was unlawful. He just doesn't care."

No-a nodded. "So you see no impairment to his processor that might be a mitigating factor in his behavior and this incident?" No-a asked. "I do see that you noted he wouldn't cooperate with you for most of the examination."

"No, he didn't," Rung said with a nod. "However, I am very skilled with borderline personalities and entitlement cases during my practice on Cybertron and others who feel a certain detachment to their obligations to others through my work in the military all of these long vorns. He doesn't understand limits because his family didn't apply them. He feels the greatness of himself via The System because his family taught him to feel this way. That is my analysis of this individual based on fifteen joors of conversation. I didn't detect any deformations of his processor. I do believe that the problem lies within his spark and was put there by his genitors and their adherence to the fallacies and inequities of The System. He can stand for sentencing without reservations."

"I see," No-a said. He glanced at the attorneys. "Thank you for your service on this case. I will now pronounce sentence. Sunee, stand."

Sunee stared at No-a, then the attorney beside him who nodded. He rose with ill grace. "Do I get to say something before you pronounce, ***your honor***?" he asked.

No-a considered the request, then shrugged. "You may make a statement but I would caution you. You will not help yourself if you abuse the court. I will not allow it."

Sunee stared at him a moment. "I don't recognize this court. You don't have the right to judge me. I am the son of Hobbes. You are nobody."

No-a stared at the youngling seeing a foolish prideful product of poor parental training. He himself was immune to the insult real or implied having spent his lifetime working in heavy construction around mechs for whom swearing and insults were an art form. "Are you through?"

"I don't recognize this court," Sunee said as he crossed his arms over this chest, his expression firming up to stubborn defiance.

"That's alright. The court recognizes you. The court sentences you to fifteen orns in jail, followed by fifteen orns of house arrest and a month of probationary supervision. Since you have stated that you do not recognize the authority of this court which implies a need for a better structuring of your sense of reality, I am also ordering you to undergo 1,000 joors of counseling at the Processor Center as an out patient. You will have three orns to find work or to enroll for school when you are released from jail and house arrest. You will find that the court will bear no insult and the sentence no defiance. If you transgress even one of the rules of your sentence you will be taken into custody and go to the prison for the duration of your sentence and any further time tacked on for breaking your probation. Do you understand?"

Sunee stared at No-a with an enraged expression. "When my father gets out of prison, you will be sorry."

"I doubt it," No-a said. Then he grinned. "Your family has a problem staying out of jail. You need to work on that. Bailiff? Take him away."

Sunee turned to his ada who looked astonished and sick at the same time. Bron looked like wilted lettuce as they sat together watching Sunee disappear into a side door. Their attorney stood. "Your honor, I am filing an appeal to the caution given to Edict, Rade-R and Riff yesterday regarding their confinement by the police. I will also be attorney of record for Sunee."

No-a nodded. "So noted. I would suggest that you discuss the new reality here with your client. We do not take violations of the law lightly especially when they are prompted by entitlement from the System. Its dead here by Primal decree. Make sure he understands it. If he comes before me again, I will not be happy to see him."

Deighton nodded. "Yes, your honor." He turned, then walked to Bron and Edict who stood at his approach. They walked out the door and left the courtroom.

Ratchet watched them go, then rose. Nodding to Rung, he walked out too heading for the street beyond. He passed an alcove where a silent Bron stood next to his angry ada who was engaged with Deighton in an intense conversation. It was low in volume but high in heat. He reached the street, walked to the Metro station on the corner, then downward to the trains and Tyger Pax.

-0-Moments later in a tall tower in Tyger Pax

Ratchet stepped out of the elevator, then walked down the corridor past the open doors of the Dai Atlas Dojo as he made his way to Sunstreaker's studio. Rapping on the door, then peeking in, he grinned. "Hi."

"Come in," Sunstreaker said as he stood by an easel with the sketch of his infants drawn onto the canvas in preparation for painting. "What's up?"

"Just got through the sentencing of Sunee. He received the maximum of a minimum sentence. Fifteen in jail, fifteen house arrest and thirty on probation. He also has to undergo 1,000 joors of counseling with Rung which should be fun. He was Bluestreak's counselor. Blue holds the record with him. Red Alert was his patient for 600 years. You'll have to get exact times from Blue but he is the winner and still champion." He paused, then looked at Daro and Sadee who were working on a mural together. "New student?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah. Daro was the one in the fight that tried to stop it. He's not as big a slagger as the others."

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. "Good to hear. He doesn't suffer from 'brat' like Sunee?"

Daro looked at them, then turned back to the easel. He felt the burn of Ratchet's barbs. It was a new sensation for him. Sunstreaker glanced at them, then Ratchet. "Ratchet is the CMO of the colony and armed forces. He's also my ada."

Daro looked at Ratchet, then nodded. "Hi."

"Hi," Ratchet replied. "That looks good. I can see why he took you on as a student. You have talent."

Daro looked up again. "Thank you."

Ratchet nodded, then he looked at Sunstreaker. "I just want you to know about the outcome. They will probably appeal, though I don't see grounds. But then, I'm not a lawyer. I heal, I don't appeal."

Sunstreaker snorted, then grinned at him. "You're hopeless."

"You just finding that out now?" Ratchet asked. "By the way. Are you going to send the kids to school on the Bus? Its running but then you know that. You're on the school board."

"Not yet," Sunstreaker replied. "If things get hot and we're deployed, maybe. I think Miler and Venture wouldn't be in favor. They like taking them."

"So does Ironhide, the fraud. But he likes to project otherwise. What's the word on Halloween?" Ratchet asked.

"We're having parties in the school for everyone. They get to wear costumes and parade through the building to show them. Make sure you're there," Sunstreaker said. "Right now, they want to be turtles too. We'll see what they want when it gets closer."

"Prime okayed Thanksgiving as a permanent holiday. Now that Earth 1 is here, he wants a shared occasion to reflect that," Ratchet said.

"Are you going to make a turducken?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I did two last time. Maybe I will double it. You can take some home in a doggy bag," Ratchet said as he turned to walk to the door. He paused, then grinned. "I'm sure Bob will help you carry it." With a nod, he exited the studio and it because quiet again.

"Daro, tell me about Sunee," Sunstreaker asked.

Daro felt a chill through his circuits, then turned to his mentor. "He's a hot head. He isn't a threat, Sunstreaker."

"I never said he was," Sunstreaker replied.

Daro considered that a moment, then filled Sunstreaker in on the simple things. Sunstreaker knew he was holding some back but he didn't care. The more you knew, the better you could maneuver. Besides, Sunstreaker thought, he knew about Smoke and how Daro and the others were students of the dojo's sensai, Willa. That redoubtable little femme and Smoke were watching the hot heads and Sunee was going to be far up their list. He would help them.

So would Sideswipe.

-0-TBC October 7, 2014 ** edited 10-15-14**

NOTES:

Google 'affluenza' and see what an entitled ass hat looks like. The reference to this is based on an actual case in Texas.


	190. Chapter 190

The Diego Diaries: Stories 3 (dd4 190)

-0-Around the colony

Sideswipe swept swiftly along heading down the broad sidewalk/walkway that bordered all of the highways in the colony. He was going to Tyger Pax having finished overnight duty as a courier. He loved the duty because he could wander around taking things here and there and not have to sit at a console for joors. They had things to do, Sunstreaker and himself. There had already been two football practices in the desert nearby incorporating the newbies in and out of the line up to sort them for use in future games or when someone was hurt.

They were pretty good, most of them and all of them were ready to rip. They had a good solid team already and the back ups were promising but no matter what the newbies did, none of them made the starting line up. Some of them didn't look pleased and the rest looked disappointed. It was a fine line between the two but the twins were expert at telling the difference.

"What about that slagger … his name is Rade-R," Sideswipe had asked his brother as a kid ran with the ball in a very fast, very flashy way. "I give him about a nanosecond before some Mad Mountain Dean from the other team plants him on the midway line."

"I agree," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. They watched the newbies, especially the cocky kid, Rade-R. It was going to be an interesting season.

Sideswipe reached Tyger Pax, then buzzed along the street until he came to their tower. Rising upward in the elevator, stepping out at his floor, he rolled to his apartment. Entering, he paused. "Hey, Blue. Where's Sunny?"

Bluestreak who was sorting out their infant's football gear glanced up. "He's at the dojo. Look at this," he said holding up to little knitted hats with tassels all over them. "Your colors." He held up new coats, mittens and leggings that all had the team logo for the Kaon Kavaliers, a horse rampant.

Sideswipe picked up a tiny Kaon pom-pom. "This is cute," he said with a grin.

"I think so," Blue said.

"What about you? What about Praxus?" Sideswipe said sitting on the couch across from Bluestreak.

"I have my own stuff," Blue said. He sat back. "Have you met Sunny's new student?"

"No. Some high caste kid with promise I guess," Sideswipe said.

Blue nodded. "I was surprised he took on another student. He's really helping Sadee come along. She's such a good kid. But this? I'm surprised."

"I'm going to the dojo. You coming?" Sideswipe said rising.

"Give me a minute," Blue said putting the things neatly into a small basket. He rose and placed it on the kitchen table. "I want to try them on the kids when school is out. Better to find out if they fit now than on game orn."

Sideswipe nodded. "Come on," he said grabbing Blue's servo. The two walked out and the door closed behind them.

-0-Dai Atlas Dojo, Tyger Pax, Primal Colony of Mars

The dojo was the work out space for the Knights of Cybertron, new and old members of the Circle of Light who took a protection vow and regular military. There were also civilians who wanted to learn martial arts to protect themselves in future. Insecurity was a terrible taskmaster.

It was as comfortable and well maintained as the first one in the old Cultural Center,b occupying nearly a quarter of the tower floor that housed it. There had been no formal Sensai until Willa walked in and wiped up the floor with half the regulars. Now she took hold of the facility and made it hum. Though it was still the lounge and regular hangout of the Wreckers and other soldiers, it was also a place that was used for its purpose, to train people in the arts and mores of their various skills. That it also taught martial, Circle and Missionary philosophy to those students who requested it was another bonus as well. Kup and Hercy who were as much there as anywhere else dispensed the Tao of Kup and other Wrecker character building words of wisdom to all comers. It was, in short, one of the most interesting and entertaining places in the colony.

Children came to learn in classes. Femmes learned because an interesting number of them were Home Guard and the Guardsmen themselves came in droves to improve and/or maintain themselves as mechs and femmes of combat. Even gods of martial arts like Prowl and Jazz would come to work out and keep their skills in trim. It was always busy though Willa herself wasn't as much now that good instructors had arrived in the colony from Circle settlements off world. She kept the plates spinning and in her off time had organized and now led the underground group called Smoke.

It was an elusive organization, their membership compartmentalized for security reasons. The leaders of various sections reported to Willa who discussed tactics and information gathered with the rest of the five who ran the show. Any information of import was given to Vinn who gave it to Jazz and Mirage. Mostly, they were trying to find out the extent of active dissent and if there was a danger of violence. No one outside of the group itself and Vinn knew they existed.

That is, until Sunstreaker found out. He had been in the shower after a hard workout, then sat down on a bench in the back of the room to work on his finish. The members of Smoke's leadership had met Willa at the dojo retreating to the locker room to discuss the situation with Sunee. He was considered a red flag especially given his status as the son of Hobbes and Edict.

He had listened unobtrusively as they decided that Sunee would be on their watch list, then left the room to go back to work. Considering what he had heard, Sunstreaker decided to join the action albeit without their knowledge. He would watch Sunee too.

By the time he was finished, Sideswipe and Bluestreak had made their way there. Walking into the locker room, they took a seat as well. "About time you got here," Sunstreaker said as he sat back. "Ada told me that Sunee kid got the book thrown at him. Jail, probation and about a 1,000 hours of counseling with Rung."

"Rung," Bluestreak said. "He's good. I think I was his patient for about a 1,000 years."

"That long?" Sideswipe asked with surprise.

"It was right after the firestorm against Praxus. I think it took me about a couple of years just to remember my name. Rung will sit there forever if that's what it takes. I think the only one who saw him professionally like I did was Red Alert."

"How can you tell?" Sunstreaker asked with a grin.

"He **is** tightly wound, Our Red," Bluestreak said. "Are you done?"

"I am," Sunstreaker said. "My beauty is restored."

Sideswipe snorted, then stood. "Come on. We're going to Club Hoyle for a game or two before school is out. Leto told me that a lot of swaggering kids are starting to go there. Could be a brawl if we get lucky."

"What?" Blue asked with alarm as he stood. "No fighting, Sideswipe. What if you two end up in jail and can't play?"

"He has a point," Sunstreaker said as he walked to the door. They bantered on their way out, paused to chat with Willa and some of her new students, civilians with worshipful expressions. Apparently, all of them were from Kaon and they knew that the twins played for their team.

Football fever was beginning to grow in the colony.

-0-Earth 1, Mars

School let out and 30 kids of all ages ran out the door into the concourse that was open space all through the pentagonal shaped building. Several dogs ran with them barking with excitement. They hurried to their apartments, dropped off their school books, then ran around the vast building until they reached the indoor playground that would be theirs for their pleasure. It had swings and slides, climbing walls and a huge sandbox. They settled in and the sound of children's voices and laughter became a nice addition to the serious science that was going on around them everywhere.

Overtures had been made to the Primal colony school board for exchanges with the colony. Mutual projects, visits and all manner of other things were going to be brought before the school board which would be meeting shortly after the first weekend of football games for the new season. Their formal proposals sat in a file on Herling's desk along with other requests for the University and library/museum systems. He was working his way down to it and would be there to introduce Earth 1's school teacher to the school board for his presentation.

He would be talking to a number of mechs and one femme, Neo, when he did. Among those mechs who would make the decision were Ironhide and Sunstreaker. No one from the old neighborhood would believe it if they were there to see either of them fulfill this function for the colony. The humans were also going to be talking to Prime at the next Committee meeting to see about attending footballs games and other civic celebrations. The settlement was already aware of the number of overlapping events that originated on Earth. Halloween was coming as was a general thanksgiving day and the already famous Christmas Surprise. Earth 1 had plans of their own to celebrate as well.

Before all of that happened, they would see if they could be among the few blessed enough to attend an actual Cybertronian football game in person. Of all the wonders of Mars that polls showed humans wanted to experience in the flesh, Cybertronian football games were number two on the list. Even standing at the base of the six mile high cliffs of Mount Olympus didn't rate that high.

As the humans went through their day of science and adaption, Cybertronians were already writing the protocols for the humans of Earth 1 to participate in the life of their colony. So far, Brandon Clark minded his manners. Being cloned by a mechanical spider apparently had no lasting side effects.

Or so it seemed thus far.

Brandon Clark walked along the concourse watching the sun in the sky outside through massive windows and counted his blessings once more. Under no circumstances, without a lot of Cybertronian know how, materials and intervention could they begin to have the life they had now. It would have been incredibly dangerous and much smaller in scope. The costs would have been exorbitant and the set up for the colony years in the making. Given their technology, it would have also been a one way ticket for whomever joined the expedition. They simply wouldn't have been able to come back to Earth in their lifetime at this point in their process.

He considered their schedule as they worked out the logistics. The first opportunity for Earth to have dignitaries visit to see how things were going was coming up. The leadership of every participating country in the colony would be coming and he hoped they could stay and see football. Whether it would be in the stadiums or their own theater here in the settlement was up to Optimus Prime.

He entered his office and got down to the business of getting his way and by extension, that of everyone on planet Earth who had a stake in their success.

-0-Club Hoyle, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

The bar was filled with all manner of younger mechs and the odd femme. The card game they wanted was going on near the back of the lounge, at the edge where the restaurant dining room began. Soft music was playing, everyone was talking and it seemed happy and content. Football was beginning soon and the clash of titans would begin anew.

Pulling out chairs, settling at their table, the three were dealt into the game. Hot Rod running the deck grinned at them as they organized their cards. "Took you long enough."

"I had to attend to my beauty," Sunstreaker said as he checked his hand. It was good.

"You're a vain slagger, I will say," Blurr said as he relaxed in a chair. This wasn't his bar but he liked it anyway. Jolt, Hound, Trailbreaker and Lon sat with them nursing their own hands and pondering whether to fold or take a chance.

"It isn't vanity if its true," Sunstreaker began before being drowned out by laughter.

Nearby, a table of younglings sat playing cards, their drinks and dinner stacked around their chips. They were a fan club from Vos and were ready for the game they were determined would be the start of a winning streak that would take them to the championship. Sitting nearby engaged in the same activity, a fan club from Tarn watched them.

Tarn and Vos had been incredible enemies back on Cybertron.

-0-TBC October 8, 2014 **edited 10-15-14**

NOTES:

ESL: Mad Mountain Dean was a saying in my family about anyone big who was nuts or dumb. :D:D:D Old Americanism. :D


	191. Chapter 191

The Diego Diaries: Stories 3 (dd4 191)

-0-Club Hoyle, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Springer and Drift walked into the club as they went on their rounds that afternoon. It was going on toward mid day which meant some of the younglings who were off shift would be frequenting the bars, clubs and other meeting places to congregate, talk, flirt and be young together. University students, youngsters working in industries and offices, those who had interests in common found the atmosphere of the clubs, bars and restaurants nice spots to see and be seen.

On a good night, the police would arrest and detain about 500 individuals, plus or minus fifty. Given that the colony was nearly eight million strong, this was close to miraculous. Processor health had expanded its outreach and there was no stigma for those who took them up on their offers of help and support. The Circle of Light and Missionaries worked hard offering programs as well. It was organized, efficient and effective.

As the two mechs paused by the bar to check with the bartender, the sound of a voice being raised could be heard over the murmur of conversations and the music of Ella Fitzgerald. Everyone in the room turned to stare at a group sitting by the wall, seven youngling mechs and one solemn femme. Nearby, five mechs listened incensed as the other group said something that neither Drift nor Springer could hear.

As they turned to walk toward that part of the room, they paused as Sunstreaker arose and turned toward both tables. An alarmed Bluestreak and a bemused but wary Sideswipe watched him as the others at the table glanced at the two tables of young civilians with amusement. Sunstreaker gripped a bottle from a table next to them by the neck, then broke it over the back of an empty chair. The attention of everyone in the room was achieved. It became very quiet in the big room.

Sunstreaker looked at the mechs and femme at both tables. "Are any of you soldiers?"

No one spoke or offered that they were.

"Were any of you separated in Vos or Tarn?" he asked.

No one offered confirmation that they were.

"I figured as much. Since when do you have the right to fight a war that isn't even yours in the middle of this place and disturb the rest of us with your slag? If you want to kick some aft, sign up for the Home Guard or shut the frag up," he said.

It was silent a moment, then a mech from Vos rose from his seat. "You don't know what they did to my city," he said pointing at the younglings from Tarn.

"You don't know either. You weren't born there were you? Any of you?" Sunstreaker said as he glared at both tables of younglings.

"My genitors," one began before Sunstreaker cut him off.

"'Your genitors' is right. Maybe **they** were actually there but **you** weren't. Who gave you permission to come here and pick a fight? Any of you? You weren't there. We were," Sunstreaker said nodding to the mechs at his table. "If anyone in this room has the right to complain and frag around its us."

The youngster sat. "Our whole family died in Tarn. Vos destroyed Tarn and killed nearly everyone in my family."

"Tarn and Vos destroyed each other because they were stupid and allowed the 'Cons to goad them. You aren't the only one who lost people," Sunstreaker said. "Everyone in this room has. Half the mechs here have been orphans their whole life. What makes you so important that you can act like an aft head when we're trying to play cards? If it isn't some high caste idiot breaching the peace, its you now."

No one said a word.

"We came here to relax. I don't give a frag about who you like or don't like. This isn't Cybertron. This is the last chance we get, right here and now to be better than the past. You little punks aren't going to frag it up. My** kids** live here. I don't want **any** of the poison from Cybertron coming here to ruin their lives. I hope you punks understand that," Sunstreaker said in his battle voice, the one that was calm, hard and hellishly cold.

It was silent in the room, then Sunstreaker turned to his table. Tossing the broken bottle in his servo onto the table where he had picked it up, he sat down on his chair again. Picking up his cards, he looked at Hound. "I need two," he said tossing the cards on the table. Hound dealt him two more with a grin on his face, then they resumed along with the rest of the room.

Drift who stood nearby grinned at Springer. "I guess our work here is finished."

Springer snorted, then grinned as he walked through the crowd to pause beside Sideswipe. "Nice hand, Sideswipe. Too bad Hound has a better one."

Both mechs looked up at Springer with a smirk. "Slagger," they both said tossing their cards on the table.

"Oh look, Springer. Someone broke a bottle," Drift said as he stared at the floor with a grin on his face.

"I noticed that. Service around here appears to be flagging," Springer said as he stared at the two tables of silent youngling mechs and a ticked off femme. "I wonder if there needs to be anything more said. You sort of summed it up."

"He's clever that way being a brother and all," Drift said as he grinned at Sunstreaker.

"I heard a rumor, Drift. I heard that the genitors may have adopted you. Or is it that they made you a cousin two times removed?" Sideswipe said with a grin.

Drift glanced at Springer who smirked at him, then looked at Sideswipe. "Ratchet told me they were auditioning. Something about beating Prowl's aft into the ground."

Bluestreak chuckled. "That's my atar you're talking about."

"This is your new sibling," Springer said proudly to the twins as they grinned up at the pair. "Ada said something about there not being any handsome sons in the family."

Slag met that along with bawdy remarks and laughter. Lon who was watching them with adoration glanced at the twins. "You're all related now? More than before?"

"Yeah," Sideswipe said. "Sunstreaker and me, you, Springer and now Drift. That makes the four of us, the five knee biters at home … Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler along with Sunspot. We're on our way to a full team."

"When by the way is there going to be T-ball? My daughters are asking," Sunstreaker asked even though Iacon and Uraya didn't know a T-ball from a corn cob.

Springer's grin fell. He looked at Sunstreaker. "Frag that. I don't know how I got into this."

"I'm on the school board. As me how that happened," Sunstreaker said.

"Ada is a force of nature. When you signed on the dotted line, you gave up the right to complain," Sideswipe said with a grin. "Besides that, who wants to?"

"You got that part right," Springer said. "I suppose this means Thanksgiving with the fam and Christmas Surprise."

"Of course it does. We have Thanksgiving at Ratchet and Ironhide's, then Christmas Surprise at my atar's house. You have to be there. No excuses," Bluestreak said.

"The fine print, Drift. I told you to read the fine print," Springer said.

"I didn't. I'm too trusting. That's my major flaw," Drift said with a chuckle.

Springer snorted. "That's you. Trusting." He turned to look at the two subdued tables of youngsters. "I'm Springer. I'm Chief of Security for the planet and the colony as well as chief of the Wreckers, our special ops suicide squad. I have a lot of patience most of the time but none for those who want to fight the war over again. You want to fight? Join the Home Guard. Otherwise, drop it. I will bag your sorry afts if you make any trouble and let the courts sort you out. There are a lot of traumatized people living here. Don't add to it."

No one said a word in response so Springer turned back to the table of family and friends from vorns and eons of war and running. "I am guessing this is resolved so I'll take my great beauty and what's his name here on the rounds."

Abuse and laughter greeted that as they nodded and walked toward the door and the colony beyond. Things picked up as the two left. Sideswipe watched them go, then grinned at Sunstreaker. "We have two new brothers and one of them was a homicidal Decepticon marauder."

Sunstreaker nodded, then grinned slightly. "He'll fit right in."

Laughter greeted that as they settled in to play until school let out.

-0-At the Autobot City Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Bron sat on the floor as a tiny femme sparkling tried to crawl into her lap. She was blue, had tiny immature wings and a giant smile on her pretty little face. She was entrancing. Bron helped her to stand on her lap, holding the baby around her tiny waist. "Hello, baby. Who are you?"

"That is Clover. She's a new baby to the system. Her family came in on the last wave, the one you were with," Laret said as she sat on the floor with Bron, then leaned against the couch. A baby ran to her so she picked him up, cuddling him against her shoulder. "What do you think? Could you do something like this for a living?"

"I don't know how to do this," Bron said. "I never handled babies before."

"The colony could use teachers and specialists. Our children are our future. If we don't guide them in a good way, we will become extinct. We would be lost. I can't countenance that. It is a sickening thing how close we have come but for Optimus Prime and our army."

"Were you there when he was chosen to become Prime?" Bron asked as she held the baby against her own shoulder in imitation of Laret.

"I wasn't but Neo told me. He had come to the chamber because he had had no success with the Senate. He was desperate for reforms for the people since there was so much unrest. He was shouted down the first times he had come to attempt to make another way other than revolution or civil war. We had no clue how bad it was then." Laret paused a moment as memories flooded her processor. "The last time he came, he was with Megatron. They had been allies until then, working for the same end ... the end of the slavery but with different goals for themselves. Optimus wanted to do right and Megatron wanted to be dictator. What happened then would sunder that forever."

"I was taught that Megatron was pure evil," Bron said.

"Megatron was a symptom. He wasn't the disease. He was the inevitable outcome of societal injustice and inequality. There is no decent justification for the caste system. None. Functionalism was a defect of thinking, not a commandment of The One or Primus. The idea that someone was born to be something without the slightest regard for their feelings, hopes or dreams is the thing that is evil. Without that, Megatron would not have happened."

"I was taught all of my life that The System was the architect of our greatness as a people," Bron said.

"So was I. Neo worked hard to keep the program intact to her everlasting regret and shame. How many infants like this went hungry all of their lives because we did? How many died of disease or defect? There are no words nor is there a single beautiful artful thing that can be pointed to that will justify what we did or that can undo the great and everlasting harm to our people that this abomination created. These two babies would not be here in this school to learn, then be able to choose their future if The System was in place here. Look at the baby in your arms, Bron," Laret said gently.

Bron did. She was snuggled against her chassis, her tiny optics closed as she listened to the flutter of Bron's spark, a tiny dollie clutched in her servo. She was sweet, beautiful even and tiny. She was helpless, the beloved child of a bond that was working for her future, theirs and that of the colony at a job of their choosing for the first time in their lives.

"How can anyone look at that baby and decide from the markings on her arm," Laret said, gently stroking the low caste markings on the infant's arm, "that she is unworthy to be here and that her future is what a total stranger says it is, rather than what she chooses? Who is so great, so powerful or holy that they can deny this baby the fullest life possible because some artificial societal rule says it must be so?"

Bron sat a long time silently, holding the infant in her arms gently. She felt its tiny spark flutter too. She was real and alive, helpless but loved. There was nothing she could say to Laret that could answer any of the questions she had posed. For the first time in her life Bron understood shame.

-0-TBC October 8, 2014 **edited 10-20-14**

NOTES:

ESL: fam: it is short for family

sunder: to bring down or break. To end something.

if something flags, it runs out of steam or falls behind. EX: "After running for five miles, Edward was flagging at the end of the race."

Functionalism: One of the several philosophies in the Transformer canon which says that what you are born into, you become. No exceptions. It created the caste system.


	192. Chapter 192

The Diego Diaries: Stories 4 (dd4 192)

-0-School

Bron stood beside Neo as genitors came for their infants. The enormous great room was abuzz with laughter, conversations and infant's voices. Little babies were held in arms by teachers and aides in anticipation of going home with family or with techs from the Autobot day care centers of various cities around the vast colony. Several little mechs were already in their line waiting for their handler to lead them by the rope they clutched toward the bus that would take them to day care.

It was almost exciting and it was warm and happy. She could tell by sight that the group was mixed, high, mid and low castes coming into the space to get their fants, all of them congregating together in the most peaceful, friendly and happy manner. It was clear that the families had a huge investment in this school, that they supported the efforts of staff to educate and care for their infants and that this was a special place for everyone. Never in her own experiences here and there did she feel this way in a school setting.

As she stood holding a baby, several big mechs walked in, some of them bruisers, all of them soldiers. She recognized one of them from the court hearing. It was Sunstreaker. She stared at him as he knelt and hugged two very tiny femmes. They were extremely excited to see him and he gave them his full attention. Two others with him scooped the little femmes up and then a cute little mech who came running to them.

Neo glanced at Bron, then waved her servo to attract Sunstreaker's attention. With Kaon in his arms, he walked to Neo and the strange big femme standing beside her with wary optics. "Neo."

"Sunny, I want you to meet someone. This is Bron. Bron," Neo said turning toward the youngster, "this is Sunstreaker, his son, Kaon and down there … that is Dawg and Bob the Insecticon."

"Insecticon?" Bron asked with a brief flash of concern.

"He's a baby," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe and Bluestreak joined the group. Introductions were made, then Neo grinned at the trio. "What's up this weekend?"

"Football," Sideswipe said. "We will be on our way to the championship."

"Are you going to the games, Bron?" Bluestreak asked sweetly as he shifted Uraya on his arm. "You're from the last migration, right?"

Bron nodded. "I guess I will. My brothers are playing on Kaon and Praxus."

"Who's your brother?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Rade-R and Riff," Bron replied.

"Rade-R is one of the newbies, right?" Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe who nodded.

"Good. Then you can come with me and we can watch together," Bluestreak said doing good once more.

Neo grinned. "That's going to be nice," she said. "We'll look for you there then."

Sunstreaker nodded, then the three turned to leave. Both femmes watched them go, then Neo looked at Bron. "You will be in good servos. Those three are among the best folks I ever knew. We will look for all of you when we get there."

Bron stared at Neo a moment, then nodded. "Alright." She stood in the crowd being introduced to a number of individuals all of whom invited her as a newbie to this and that. She agreed. She had no idea why but she did.

-0-On the Bus

In the ten cars that made up The Bus, set aside subway cars filled with infants and aides, Caro rode with his son in his arms. He had hopped aboard to see what it was like. For those too small to get off at the right station, each car held several adult volunteers with datapads. On the datapads were the images of the children, the information about their stop on the roundabout journey and who was authorized to get them at their station. Payload and Caro were agonizing over putting Mars on the bus for school. Going around the route, watching the dedicated school personnel make sure each infant got to the right place safely, it would be easier to make an informed decision.

The train journeyed onward passing other trains with their special priority right of way. As they did, they passed the scaffolding and other visual clues that the expansion of the subway system was commencing. It would be difficult for a long time until everything was finished and the system running full blast again.

-0-Miler and Venture

Miler sat in the office while Venture finished up a bit of work that was due. The business interests of the colony in conjunction to Earth were booming. Miler who worked with Sam Witwicky, Caro and his office as well as Warren Roberts on a nearly daily basis handling the economic and contractual side of the Prime's economy were ultra busy. Outside, the sun was bright but it was blisteringly cold. The weekend was coming fast and they had to clear the decks. Football season was beginning and there was no time to waste.

"Did you hear about Ratchet's suggestion, Ven?" Miler asked with a grin as he sat in a couch near the window of Venture's office.

"No," Venture said as he paused, a grin on his face. "I am almost afraid to ask what it is."

"Tailgating," Miler said with a chuckle. "Apparently, when a game happens in America, those who attend cook food in the parking lot of the stadium, drink enough to feel happy, then go inside."

Venture looked at Miler a moment, then sat back. "Do you suppose he told Prowl about it?"

"I don't know. I have to say … those two are like oil and water," Miler said. "But on them, it works."

"Prowl needs a friend like Ratchet. It does him a lot of good to be jolted out of his corset," Venture said.

"I will tell him you said so," Miler said with a smile.

"Only if Optimus isn't standing there," Venture said with a smile of his own. He turned back to the last bit of work pending and bent his shoulder into it. He would be done shortly and they would leave together, heading for wherever Bluestreak and the babies were. It was their date night.

-0-Optimus Prime

He sat in the conference room waiting for Ratchet and Prowl to come inside. He was ruminating over unfinished business, including slapping Soundwave into the pit of doom for the matter of Black Shadow. He had a slow burn going since that event that could only be assuaged with a major thumping. He was sore enough about it to want to pummel that mech into the ground. If coaxing him to a meeting where they took him into custody would get them Cybertron, he was ready to do it.

Unfortunately, they weren't ready to take Cybertron back. They still had the matter of Gliese 581 g and a number of other issues. There were also shadows and echoes of new migrations. They had a number of other things pending that were awaiting a plan and implementation. He considered them when the door opened and Ratchet along with Prowl wandered in to sit.

"You rang?" Ratchet asked as he considered Prime's serious expression.

"I did," Optimus replied. "I have a number of requests for you to speak to the situation with the removal of the Insecticons from Naples. There is also going to be a hearing about M.E.C.H. Some humans are concerned that they are being held by us now that information of the problem is making it to the public. What we have to do is strategise and get in front of this before it gets out of hand. Given that you are the diplomat and the one the public of Earth wants to see the most, you can do this."

"Okay," Ratchet nodded. "Does this mean hearings in person or over the comm link?"

"We're not clear yet," Optimus asked as he glanced at Prowl. Prowl agreed, then Optimus continued. "We want to emphasize that this was a combined mission and that the situation is concluded as far as the protocol team is concerned."

Ratchet nodded. "That's good. Prowl and I can brainstorm how much we can say. I am assuming that Corporal Trevor the Reborn is an off limits subject?"

"He is," Optimus replied. "I don't want anyone to know that we have any insight into the other side."

They discussed the problem for a moment, then shot the breeze for a bit longer.

When Ratchet finally got up to leave, it would be to the office for an hour of rounds and discussion over cases, then home via the Mall of Metroplex. It was 'eat what you want, it is the Cybertronian version of Friday night' night.

-0-Stepping out toward home

Ratchet had made the rounds, checked out and smack talked Knockout while Breakdown followed with a big grin on his face. When that was accomplished, Ratchet went to his office and affixed his glyph onto a couple of dozen things put in front of him by his all around aide and general factotum, a nice mech named Lenzie, newly assigned. Then he left heading for the Mall of Metroplex. Having taken the dinner orders from Ironhide and the shorties that morning, he was prepared to go the distance for the sake of supper. Entering, grabbing a basket, he looked at his list with a grin.

bananas

ice cream

pudding

macaroni and cheese, Cybertronian style

candy

fudge

carrot sticks, the Cybertronian version of course

corn dogs

bagel dogs

more candy

pretzels and cheese

soft drinks, the Cybertronian version again

chicken wings, mild (for him) and volcanic (for Ironhide and Prowler)

It was an eclectic list and barring 'help' from the shorter set, it would be on the table in no time. Ratchet checked out, took his groceries and hot footed it to the apartment. He had rooms to straighten and a lot of work to do making the list of odd(ball)s and ends look like a meal. As the last dish was going into the cupboard, the door opened and infants hip-hopped inside.

**"ADA!"** -all the infants

"**INFANTS!"** -their ada

A group hug was had by all. Coats were gathered, tethers and mittens, hats and leggings taken into custody. Five infants turned to run squeeing into Sunspot's room. Four turtles and a rat emerged followed by a dog in a yellow mask. They paused before Ratchet who was in the kitchen trying to decide which food group candy fit into. Tiny nunchuks bounced off Ratchet's toe. He looked down and smiled. "Hi."

"**HI, ADA! YOU WANT SEE ME MY HOT NUNCHUKS OF FURY!?"** -Orion, hopeful

"Uh..." -Ratchet, boggled

"Is dinner ready, Ada?" Hero asked with a giant smile as Ironhide came out of the berth room nearby.

"Almost. Did you all wash your servos?" Ratchet asked.

Orion gave him a blinding smile even as he held out his servos. **"WHAT A TURTLE DO!"** he exclaimed.

Ratchet would laugh a very long, long time.

-0-TBC October 10, 2014 (It will be longer tomorrow) :D:D:D **edited 10-20-14**

Fancyspinner: So glad to hear from you, my dear Fancy. I hear you about life. We just had a bit of snow. :D Hugs and take care, honey.

Notes:

ESL: When someone 'bends their shoulder' into something, it means they work like mad to get it done doing what it takes, even if it is hard work.

Date night: Just in case you didn't know because some of you younglings are not grandparents yet. But many is the granny and grampy who makes a date night, that is, arranges to have the grandchildren.

Assuaged: Made right, made to feel better. "Dinner assuaged his hunger." Uh-swaged

Thumped: an old fashioned word for pounding someone's head for something.

Slow burn: anger that isn't huge but isn't small, one that lingers to show that someone is mad and hasn't forgotten it. Grudge type stuff, slow burn.

To be 'sore' at someone means to be really mad at them.

'To shoot the breeze' means to have chat or talk.

To 'hot foot' it somewhere means to hurry as fast as you can, like your feet were on fire.

To 'To drag a leg' ... to be either so tired you can't walk straight or do something you don't want to do with great reluctance. :D


	193. Chapter 193

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! 1** (dd4 193) (**OMG**. I was so sick last night. Food poisoning. I was lucky to crawl through the door. **ON WITH THE SHOW!**)

-0-In a house up yonder

He onlined slowly, the dinner from the night before sort of percolating in his tanks and not in a good way. He glanced to the side spotting Ironhide still in sleep. Then he looked to the other side. Standing in a silent row patiently waiting, infants stared back at him. Then they grinned. Including the dog. He grinned too.

"Ada, you come to with us there?" Orion asked as he pointed toward the kitchen. "We eated."

Ratchet considered what that could mean and came to a bad conclusion. Nudging Ironhide in the side, he sat up. "Ironhide, get up. Breakfast for some of us," Ratchet said with a grin. He stood and walked past the infants heading for the kitchen and what promised to be a hellish mess. He wasn't disappointed. Prowler was sitting on the floor in front of the cabinet where all of the weirdness that Ironhide would get at the grocery on their once-a-month amble through the Mall to restock their provisions.

Prowler sat in a scattered array of open boxes, bags and bottles. He was eating a cracker-like thing from a box. He paused, then smiled at Ratchet. Raising the box, he offered Ratchet a bite. "Ada? Some dis?"

Ratchet grinned at the tiny winger in spite of himself. "I imagine that Prowl got by a few scrapes when he was little just by looking at his genitors the same way you are."

Prowler smiled, then took another cookie from the box. He bit on it and grinned. "Good. Cookie."

Ironhide who had wandered out with the infants grinned at Prowler. "What a mess."

"He has new words. 'Good'. 'Cookie'," Ratchet said as he reached down to gather up things to put away again.

"I know."

Ratchet paused, then looked at Ironhide. "You know?"

Ironhide who was watching Prowler with pride nodded. "Yep."

"**AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!?"** -Ratchet, weighing in

"Uh," Ironhide, trying to cobble together a good excuse

"**THIS INFANT HAD GROWTH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOU SLAGGER! YOU WON'T SHARE HIS ACHIEVEMENTS?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO YOUR HELM TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK-" **Ratchet paused a moment to look down.

Four tiny infants, one taller one and dog looked at him with big startled optics. They were as still as statues from the shock of their ada screaming at their atar, the Big Doofus.

Ratchet paused, then composed himself. "This isn't over by a long shot, slagger."

Ironhide who couldn't have loved his children more if he tried at that moment nodded meekly. "Okay," he said.

"Clean up this mess," Ratchet said holding out the things he had picked up. "I am going to do everything else," he said leaning in until he was nearly nose assembly to nose assembly with Ironhide. "As usual," he hissed. Then the big mechanism turned to walk to the berth rooms to put things to rights.

Everyone watched him go, then turned to look up at Ironhide. He was watching too with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Atar?" Hero asked with an anxious tone.

Ironhide looked down at her. "What, Princess?"

"Is Ada mad at you?" she asked.

"Ada is always mad at me," Ironhide said with a grin. "Here's the big secret."

They nodded, then moved closer. They knew about secrets. One had to stand closer to hear them.

"Your ada is almost always right," Ironhide said.

They stared at him, then nodded solemnly. He grinned, then looked at Prowler who sat on the floor with a shocked expression, his cookie halfway to his mouth. "Let's shine this place up. Let's surprise Ada."

For a moment, they stood like statues, then they burst into activity. It was amazing how fast the place was cleaned including Prowler's hands and face. By the time Ratchet had concluded his work, they had finished theirs. He came out to the kitchen, then stood staring around it with his servos on his hip assemblies. "Well, I see that the infants have a clue."

"We cleaned it up for you, Ada. Are you mad?" Hero asked.

Ratchet looked at her, then knelt. "I will never be mad at you. Ever. Your atar on the other hand … I have to lower the boom once in a while. Keeps him in line."

She looked at him, then grinned. "You're funny."

Ratchet picked her up, then glared fleetingly at Ironhide. "Let's go out to eat. We have a football game to go to and I want you to be ready to rumble."

"**DO WE GET TO WEAR OUR TEAM STUFF, ADA!?" **Sunspot said with almost too much excitement. **"MY BROTHERS ARE PLAYING TODAY! THEY ARE GOING TO PLAY AGAINST IACON AND THEY WILL WIN! I KNOW THIS WILL BE TRUE!**"

Ratchet stared at Sunspot's happy face, then chuckled. "You do know that Iacon is my home town team."

"I know, Ada. But my brothers are playing," Sunspot replied earnestly.

"**THEN WE HAVE TO ROOT FOR BOTH TEAMS!"** Ratchet said as he hugged Hero. "Let's go before the town fills up."

They exited the door and headed for The Diner On The Corner. The entire family would be waiting for them there.

-0-In an apartment in another city

Bron finished clearing the dishes, then turned to her ada who was sitting at the table reading the newspapers for their city and the one that covered the entire colony. "Are you going to the game today, Ada?"

Edict looked up and nodded. "Your brother plays for Kaon. I will be there."

"I doubt that I'll get a shot today," Rade-R said as he came from the hallway and sat on a couch. "It would take a miracle. No one on the team is going to move over and let me play."

"You will play. You are a very good footballer," Edict said glancing at his son. "I would prefer to wait until your atar was home but I will be there for you, son."

"I'm going to the Kaon-Iacon game," Bron said. "I'm meeting friends there."

Edict looked at her. "Who are you meeting, Bron?"

"I met some femmes … Joon from Tyger Pax who is Vinn's bond and a few others. They invited me to come to the game and sit with them."

"That is very nice, dear. Joon is a good soul. I haven't seen her since the Fall but I am sure she is going to be very good company. Are the others high caste too?"

Bron considered Neo and Laret, then nodded. "Very."

"Good. I'll go with friends to this game today and your game tomorrow, Riff," Edict said. "I am glad they aren't on the same orn."

"They might be eventually," Riff said as he walked to the counter. He paused to check his mail, then leaned against the counter. "Are you going to visit Sunee today?"

"I will visit both of them every orn. I would appreciate it if all of you would too," Edict said. "It is very difficult for them considering everything that has happened."

"We will, Ada," Bron said. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall nearby. "I have to go to meet them. I'll try and be home for dinner but they said something about going out to eat after the game."

"Very well," Edict said. "Have a good time, Bron. Enjoy yourself."

Bron paused, then nodded to her ada. "I will. You too," she said. Then she left the apartment.

-0-On the way

She walked along the sidewalk after emerging from the underground station. She saw where she wanted to go, then walked to the door peering inside. Neo who was there with Laret raised her servo, catching Bron's attention. The big femme walked through the crowd to the table where the two sat with their daughter. Joon and Vinn were there. Vinn rose to pull her a chair, then all of them sat.

"We're so glad to see you," Joon said. "Let me introduce everyone here," she said turning to the tables that were adjoining theirs. "This is our party," she said. "This is Ironhide, Ratchet and their infants. You know Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. That is Miler and Venture, Kestrel and Tagg, grandparents of Sunstreaker's infants." She leaned further around Laret, then grinned. "At the end of the table is Optimus Prime and his bond, Prowl. The infants by them are theirs."

Bron stared down the table. Prime was sitting there surrounded by family and she was here. It shocked her more than she would have considered possible. Nodding silently, she sat back. Glancing at Neo, she considered her surprise. Of course, Neo would be privy to leadership. She was a Council of the Ancients member.

"Have you eaten?" Laret asked.

"Uh, no," Bron said.

"Then we shall take care of that," Joon said with a maternal tone. She made an order, it came and Bron sat eating it, listening to the conversation around her of infants, football and family.

-0-Elsewhere

"You better get the lead out. We're supposed to be at the Diner by now," Drift said as he sat on a chair in the living room listening to rattling sounds coming from the berth room.

"We can meet them at the house," Springer said from the hallway. "We will have to head out to the stadium. Protocol is, wherever Prime is, I am. Uh, we are. That's the story." He grinned, then subbed his guns.

"Let's go," Drift said rising.

By the time they reached the diner, everyone had moved onward so they headed for the Mare Tranquilitas and the apartment of the Ironhide-Ratchets.

-0-N.E.S.T/Science/Residence habitats

"**GET THE LEAD OUT! I WANT TO GET THERE BEFORE THE CROWDS GET TOO BIG!" **

The officer of the watch, a big man named Bryce Grant hurried down the corridor heading toward the operational center of N.E.S.T.-Mars. He was going to the game and if no one else got their shit together, that was not going to slow him down. Every soldier that he knew on Earth had sent him an email the night before telling him of their eternal rage that he was there and they weren't. There was something **INTENSELY UNFAIR** about the universe that this should be so. As it was, they would be standing with the humans in the habitat tower for regulars, scientists from the Sciences Habitat, Hu-An from their habitat and it was rumored, humans from Earth 1.

A number of men and women gathered at the hatch door. They had been assigned which segway to take and thus were champing at the bit to go. When Bryce got there, he punched the codes, the massive doors slid back swiftly and silently, then they hopped on. When the doors were closed again, the outside hatch opened. They ripped out of there and began the short run to the Autobot City Municipal Stadium to watch Kaon Kavaliers take on Iacon United.

In the stadium next to them, Autobot City Consolidated School District Stadium, Tarn would be playing Vos. It was the game almost all of them wanted to see because of the hatred between the two city-states but they elected to watch the twins kick aft. Some scripts just wrote themselves.

-0-Earth on the MCA down link, ESPN commentary on the upcoming games

"Welcome back. We were talking about the games that would be played today at Autobot City on Mars. In league play, Iacon United will face the Kaon Kavaliers, which we are told is a historic grudge match. Polyhex and Altihex will be playing in the new stadium just outside of the city of Stanix. The other game between Tarn and Vos will be played in the school district stadium next to the municipal facility. Consider this … the school district stadium sits 240,000 spectators. It is a public school stadium."

"That is amazing when you think about it but it was their first stadium before the colony grew to be eight million strong. They love their sports," a reporter said. "Racing and football are much loved pass times."

The first man nodded. "All of them should be good solid games. They dissolved the team rosters from last year and let everyone go free agent. I am told that all of the starters for Kaon returned. That means that Bracket will be at goal and the supersonic twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be in the offense."

"They are crowd favorites," another commentator said. "Their defense and offense last year was very balanced. I don't have much information about what they will present this year because the teams are very secretive."

"The game between Vos and Tarn has an extra dimension due to a history of very bad blood between the two cities. I talked to Jazz earlier about that and he told me this," the reporter said cutting to a taped interview made earlier.

"Jazz, I heard that the relationship between Vos and Tarn is pretty tense," the reporter asked. "What can you tell us about that?"

Jazz whose handsome face filled a monitor near the reporter nodded. "Iacon is the largest city-state on Cybertron with Tarn a close second. In some ways, it was a stronger position strategically than Iacon where Autobot Headquarters was located. It was the scene of a lot of fightin' and in the end, with both Vos and Tarn tricked into destroyin' each other. Both of them were conned by the Decepticons and in the end were leveled. This is going to be a very tense game to watch."

The scene changed to the studio again.

"Which game will the Prime be watching?"

"He is attending the Kaon-Iacon game. The twins are his sons-in-law."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" another asked.

"That's all I know. The particulars I don't know beyond that," the reporter said.

At that moment, the link to Mars became live with Blaster and Jazz appearing on the monitor behind the panel. "Good afternoon, Earth," Jazz said with a grin.

"This is Blaster and Jazz from Autobot City bringing you the pre-game show from Mars. How are ya, boys?" Blaster asked.

"We're good, Blaster," the ESPN guy said. "We have about a million questions for you."

"Good. Ask away," Jazz said.

-0-In a house in the clouds

Ratchet and Company settled on their couches, the rest of the party finding places around the room. Prime, Prowl, their infants, the two sets of grand genitors with them as well as Ratchet's elders who came in late settled down to wait. Neo, Laret, Vinn and Joon sat happily while Fifi ran with Prowler to forage in the toy boxes in the infant's bedrooms. Bron sat silently between Neo and Laret watching everything without comment. As she did, the door opened and two big mechs entered.

They were Springer and Drift.

-0-TBC October 12, 2014 **edited 10-14-14**

NOTES: Sorry about last night. I can't believe how bad I got sick and how fast it came on. Food poisoning. I barely made it home. Its amazing how therapeutic kittens and dogs can be. :D:D:D


	194. Chapter 194

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd4 194)

-0-In an apartment in the sky

Springer and Drift entered the room. Behind them, Blackjack, Alor, Flint and his beau followed by Jetta, Arcee, Elita followed by Ultra Magnus who sought out a seat beside Prime who grinned at his ultra proper childhood friend, Hercy, Kup and Willa, the sensai at the Dai Atlas Dojo who had come along with Kup and Hercy for the fun came in one after the other. They paused to look around, watch the infants join other infants now gathering in the hallway, then find seats. Everyone settled.

Bron who looked overwhelmed got a pat from Neo who introduced everyone to everyone. Then a knock on the door could be heard. Bumblebee peeked inside. "Hi. We're coming in."

"Who can slagging stop ya, you slaggers," Ironhide said with a big grin.

Bumblebee followed by First Aid, Paragon and Arrow because Arrow heard it was a hoot, Hound, Trailbreaker, Silverbow who wanted to play and Rebel who ran to Prowler who hugged him, Nitro, the bond and his daughter who wanted to hang with her friends, Smokescreen and Devcon followed by Moda, Tress, Smokey and Hot Rod because they enjoyed the laughs, Gypsy, Cambo and their two sons because they liked to come and the kids loved the other kids entered. It was loud, laughter-filled and inevitable. When everyone settled, they grinned at each other.

"I have a suggestion for these games," Ratchet began as the entire room got silent and wary. He looked around, then grinned. "Slaggers. When the humans have games, they go to the stadium parking lot, cook food, drink beer and when they're halfway in the bag, they go to the game."

Everyone looked at him a moment. Then Ultra Magnus took a shot at it. "We don't have parking lots. There's food inside as well as drink. What's the point?"

Ratchet looked at him, then vented a sigh. "There is no point. That's the point."

Sneering, pointed remarks and other slaggery buried that suggestion so it was tabled until another time, or as Ratchet put it so well … 'frag you, losers, I'll wait until the next staff meeting'. That he was then buried in slaggery once more didn't dent the zeal of his idea. Not having a parking lot, that every vehicle there were spectators that went with their tail gates and all into the game and that there was food and booze inside was beside the point. It was an awesome idea.

Autobot Scouts anyone?

The room was buzzing with conversation and as Bron sat listening, she noted that everyone in the room was all over the place according to social status under The System. She even noticed that Ironhide bore the elegant etched glyphs of the Praxian Military Elite. No one in the room outranked him including Prime.

The door opened again as a cheery face peeked inside. Maxi who was Springer's right servo go-to Gal Friday (Saturday, Sunday and the rest of the week) paused in the doorway. "Hi."

"Come in, Maxi," Ratchet said. "Bring those three little mechs and that good looking bond of yours. Find a place and tell us how you made the entire Night and Day Watch look like slaggers that time."

Laughter greeted that as they came in, then the door opened again as Leader-1 and his bond peered inside. "Hi, Ratchet. We heard this was the place to come."

"It is until the floor gives, Lea. Come on in," Ratchet said.

Leader-1, his bond, their two little mechs and the goof ball twins of the Autobots, Mudflap and Skids entered, finding a place on the floor by the window. Trading slag, they settled. Mudflap looked at Ratchet.

"This is a nice place, Ratchet. Reminds me of our place," he said.

"Are you still living with Lea and his bond?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure," Skids said. "We also work now. We have trades." The conversation steered to that, congratulations were given to them, to Lea and his bond for heroism above and beyond the call of duty and to the future in general.

Prime who sat lounging on a couch beside Ultra Magnus kicked back to enjoy the atmosphere. It was what he always loved about his home growing up but never expected for himself as an adult. Homely things, family, friends and gatherings were for others. It never once entered his processor that he could hope for and achieve such things for himself.

If left to his own devices, without the experienced maniacal focus of the CMO, he would still probably be sitting alone in his quarters eating the Cybertronian version of ramen as he watched old reruns of The Andy Griffith Show. Now he was a bond, a father, a leader as ever but one with a depth of expertise at his fingertips that would make General Tso weep.

It was all good.

Miracle who stood beside his cohort of cute little doodles looked up at his big old dad. He smiled and waited. Prime who had an almost supernatural intuition about any of his offspring standing nearby grinning would turn, pick them up, hug and kiss them, then put them down. They would smile upward, then run along to play. His current level of contentment short circuited that ability, so Miracle smiled bigger.

Prime grinned in another direction, his papa antenna off line at the moment.

Miracle frowned slightly, unaware that Prowler, Uraya and Iacon were watching him. They stepped closer, looked at him, then looked up at Uncle Optimus. Glancing at each other, they turned toward Prime and smiled brilliantly, remembering that when they did Uncle/Grandpa would pick them up and kiss them. Miracle seeing the advantage of added wattage around him looked up and smiled too.

Nada.

Zip.

Prime missed the brightness emanating from floor level. Bron didn't. She watched four tiny tots staring at Prime with giant smiles with fascination. Prowl who had turned to set something down paused as he saw it, then nudged Optimus. He looked at Prowl, then down and grinned. "I wondered what was so bright in here," he said as he gently scooped up four tiny tots, hugged them, kissed their little helms, then put them down. They smiled at him again, then turned and ran happily into the hallway toward the berth rooms.

"Those little bits are as cute as it gets," Hercy said as he sat in his corner studying the infants as they passed by. "I like them, the little ones. Very cute."

"They are," Kup agreed. "Nothing like youngsters around to make things better. I am of course excluding anyone of a certain age in this room, Drift and Springer."

Riotous laughter greeted that, then the alarm Ratchet set rang. "Time to motor. Prime has to be hurrahed, Alor has to play and I have to preen."

More slag greeted that as everyone gathered up to go. Infants were corralled, their gear for weather and their gear for the game gathered, dispersed amongst the elders and placed on excited infants. As they accomplished that, the door opened again. Perceptor holding a carry basket by the handle with Resolve stood behind Wheeljack who leaned against the door jamb. "This could be a new structural integrity test, Jetta. It could also be a contest. How many mechs and femmes can you cram into one apartment without tipping over the building?" he said with a chuckle.

"Give me that infant for a minute, Wheeljack. That's an order," Prowl said as he slid Sojourner into his father's servos. Miler grinned, then put the infant into a carry bag that hung around his neck. She was snuggled, he had access and all was well with the galaxy.

The cute carry device with flowers on it made its way toward Granny by going the circuitous route. The tiny mech with the beautiful finial audials finally landed with Prowl. He grinned at the baby, then looked at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "What a beautiful baby. Those tiny finial audials are just the cutest thing."

Venture who was grinning at his son, Uraya sitting on his arm chatting to Iacon over his shoulder shook his helm. "If you love them, have more. Your ada and I won't be unhappy."

Prowl smirked at Prime who studiously catered to Kaon who was trying to put mittens on. He helped the infant, endured the slag directed at him mostly by Ironhide with a grin, then turned to the group. "Let's roll out."

Laughter greeted that as the mob turned and began to make their way out the door. When the last person left there would be no one left behind. Bob and Dawg were the official mascots of the Kaon Kavaliers and Spot was a service dog. The only thing that would be different was that along with his Kaon sash and small Iacon United button, Spot would be wearing a yellow mask.

Sunspot thought it looked nice.

-0-Dressing Room: Kaon Kavaliers

They sat relaxed and calm, a veteran team that had practiced enough to feel confident and bore the sense of solidarity that came with the return of everyone from the year before. Sunstreaker was sitting on a bench, his elbows resting on his knees, his servos clasped before him. His helm hung as he went through his ritual to psyche up for the game. He thought about his town, his life and the lack of respect that they had received over the vorns from other places on Cybertron. Then he thought about his children, his family and victory. He was going to play for all of them and play to the furthest extent of his ability.

He had a lot of ability.

Sideswipe leaned against the wall of the locker room, his optics and audials dialed down. He was going through his ritual too, one similar to Sunstreaker but not the same. His was concluded with prayers to Primus. For all that Sideswipe was, he was also religious. He covered his bets respectfully as he sat waiting.

Bracket chatted quietly with Hugh-E. The others relaxed themselves as they prepared to begin the first step toward a championship. Outside, they could hear the crowd, itself intensely stoked for the game. In two other massive stadiums, there were four other teams vying for their own glory.

Rade-R who sat on a bench watched the others, all of them close and seasoned. He wondered who would be the first to fall so he could move up the list to start. None of them looked like they would fall apart without something huge happening. It almost made him depressed until he considered that this was Cybertronian football. Anything could happen.

-0-Dressing Room: Iacon United

They sat and stood around the room psyching themselves up for the game. They were the most powerful team to ever play professional football on Cybertron and no one had the winning streak that they had maintained. No one had the money to invest in great players like they did so they were hated intensely by other teams. Everyone wanted to beat Iacon.

'I don't care who's playing as long as they beat Iacon' was the usual remark made by the typical non-Iaconian citizen on Cybertron in the orn and it was no exception here.

They were here psyching up to make sure it didn't happen.

-0-Heading toward destiny and good seats on the mid play line

They moved with a river of mechanical beings so colorful and differently shaped that it almost seemed to blend into a Jackson Pollack image. Holding infants, staying together in the swell of slowly moving individuals, they finally made it to the field access of the tunnel that took them inside. Leaving Prime and Alor there, the rest of them commenced to make their way to the seats that were always reserved for Prime and his party. They were the only seats permanently reserved for anyone who was able bodied. There were seats for those with disabilities or who were elderly, sparked or had other impairments. No one else was given a preference short of being a school field trip or attached to intravenous transfusions lines on a stretcher.

Prime had resisted rather wanly at the time but was overruled by the community committee and the stern optics of Prowl.

He was Prime.

He had perks.

Suck it up, Optimus. -(Prowl, later that evening at the Residence.)

It wasn't hard.

Alor and Prime stood side-by-side watching as the grounds crew carried a big keyboard out for Alie to play. Everywhere around the stadium, thousands of individuals sat or stood singing club songs, waving club flags and pom-poms (thank you, Silverbow) as they waited. It was festive, electric and expectant.

It lacked even the hint of a shadow on the sunny happiness of the crowd. The same couldn't be said for Tarn v Vos in the stadium just outside of the city of Stanix.

-0-TBC October 14, 2014 **edited 10-20-14**

NOTES

Sideswipe being religious and believing in prayer especially before events is canon. :D:D:D (Canon means that official sources ... tv, books, comics, etc. used that bit in an official manner. The owners of the Transformers have final say over everything that is made using them and so if its canon, they cleared it.)

ESL: 'half in the bag' -drunk outa your skull but you can still walk and function. Mostly. :D:D:D


	195. Chapter 195

The Diego Diaries: Football! (dd4 195) (It has taken three computers to get this found, edited and sent. I will try and send another but it may be until tomorrow morning before I do. I am babysitting my nephew's neurotic little dachshund, Bentley. He's missing his mama. I live a strange life) :D:D:D

-0-On the way to football

They drove on the pedestrian sidewalk heading for Stanix to see the game at the new stadium between Vos and Tarn. They were driving the Earth 1 ride of choice, four wheel all terrain vehicles that had been modified to operate in the nearly airless and extreme atmosphere of Mars. They were designed to hold six passengers, eight or more if they didn't care how comfortable they were on the journey.

Clearing the miles from their habitat, they reached the junction that would take them either to the Tri-Cities or Autobot City. Going straight ahead would take them to Crystal City, so they continued onward. Traffic was heavy as everyone it seemed was headed toward stadiums, viewing parties and other gatherings. They crossed, drove toward Crystal City and made their slow way through the city center. Huge vehicles and small surrounded them as they crept along.

:This is amazing: Tom, a security guy from the newly re-organized Intel-Martin said as he looking around in his seat. :I never saw so many hot cars in one place:

The five other guys in the four wheeler agreed as they discussed the amazing Cybertronian vehicles that surrounded them. Only a portion of the vehicles seen in the city among those who sported a vehicular alt mode were of Earth origin. Earth vehicle modes were extremely popular and even traditionalists held diagrams of them in their internal files. Even so, many were the mechs and the odd femme who sported a traditional format.

They made their way to the highway junction that would take them one of three directions. Left on Metroplex Highway #3 led toward the Industrial Park City and access to the seven cities that were created in the last planned expansion. The other directions led onward to Terra or back to Autobot City. They were heading for the seven cities so they could attend the game held in the stadium outside of Stanix.

The game between Vos and Tarn was going to be the most intriguing of the three played. All of them were going to be exciting but this one was different. Vos and Tarn had destroyed themselves during the war because of mutual hatreds and a willingness to listen to everyone but themselves. Both cities had been obliterated. It was anyone's guess how things would turn out in the game today. This would be the first time in five million or more years that both cities would meet each other over contested ground.

They motored onward making their way to Stanix and the turn off to the stadium nearby. They would enter through their special secure doorway, be led to their secured viewpoint on the midway line for the game to wait and anticipate what would come. They would be fronted by security who would take the blows if anything or anyone managed to leave the field and become a projectile.

-0-Elsewhere

The municipal stadium of the Autobot City Consolidated School District was filling up. It held 210,000 or so individuals and would host the Polyhex v Altihex game. Some of the humans from Earth 1 would join some of the soldiers from N.E.S.T. in the viewing section but most of the humans on Mars who were heading for the game would be viewing Kaon v Iacon since most of their friends were either there to watch or on the actual teams. It was also where Prime would be sitting.

That did not take in account Ratchet v Prowl, an altogether much appreciated and much anticipated spectacle in and of itself. Even the producers of the games had shots of the two on their lists of things to scan for in the crowds. The MCA would handle the broadcasts and beam the games to every base, camp and installation in the colony as well as down link it to Earth. They would send first Kaon v Iacon, then Polyhex v Altihex, ending with Vos v Tarn.

Jazz and Blaster would supply the commentary and play-by-play for Kaon v Iacon. They were already doing the pre-game right now but the other two games were being led by new teams, a university coach with Jacx and a professional coach with Gen-O. It was covered.

-0-At the entrance to the stadium at Kaon v Iacon

Prime and Alor stood together watching the crowds in their great joy. There was singing of club songs, the waving of team gear and flags and a lot of happy conversation. 240,000 individuals sat or stood in the stadium waiting for the game to begin. Their families were in the box having arrived with them. Children sat on their genitors shoulders, sat in carry holds or arms or lay in child carriers wrapped in blankets. All of the grandgenitors were there helping with the infants as everyone waited with growing excitement for the first kick off of the season.

Springer and Drift on the other side of the playing field stepped onto the artificial turf to cross the field after inspecting the stadium security. The amount of abuse, applause and all around slag they got while they crossed was instructive. Grinning as they went, they finally reached Prime.

"I see you are still popular," Alor said with a laugh. "Makes this old granny feel special."

Springer laughed, then looked at Prime. "You ready for this? Both of you?"

"I am," Alor said flexing his fingers in anticipation.

"Good," Drift said as they all turned toward the jumbotron-style monitor at the end of the field. The view changed from the crowd to Jazz and Blaster. If there had been a roof on the stadium, it would be in orbit.

"**GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY! YOU TOO, ALL OF YOU IN THE OTHER STADIUMS!"** Jazz called out. The scene changed to views of all three stadiums and their crowds, then Jazz and Blaster were back. "We are going to be opening the league year with the Prime and Alor of Iacon-" Whatever he wanted to say next was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as they came to their feet at the same time. The sound was incredible and lasted a while. Then the crowd began to settle in anticipation.

"We would like to begin," Blaster said glancing at Jazz who nodded. "Right now, Alor of Iacon will play the Anthem of Cybertron."

Alor grinned at Prime, then turned to walk out onto the field. The roar was alive with emotions and appreciation as the greatest composer and musician in Cybertronian history walked out to the keyboard to sit and play a composition of his own. Every piece of important music for every important occasion was his. He walked with a grin to the keyboard, then sat. For a moment he didn't move. Then he began to play.

The crowds stood in all three stadiums as they rose to sing the words to their anthem. The voices soared, a melodic sound all around and as it came to the end, the music swelled to meet it. The crowds cried out their approval, then Alor began the Anthem of the Primes. Nearly three quarters of a million fans stood singing it, their flags waving in their servos. Children sat on shoulders watching as the cameras panned the crowd. It was like any other sporting event on any other world if the spectators were your family sedan.

Optimus Prime stepped out of the tunnel and into the light. The crowd roared, their voices seemingly supersonic in intensity as they hailed their leader to his seat. Prime paused, allowing the crowd to see him, then turned to continue. He walked along the sideline, then began to climb the stairs. The cameras focused on him lovingly as he took his time, aware of the significance of his presence. Along the row he walked, then climbed the steps to his box. Making his way to the center seat, he raised his servo to the crowds. Chanting and stomping greeted that as Alor began to wind down the anthem.

When the music ended, Alor stood, bowed and waved to everyone. They cheered him off as he walked to the stairs to climb upward to the Primal Box. Prime had taken Spirit into his arms and sat with the others as the stadium settled a moment. Then Jazz's voice came over the stadium intercom. "Time for the participants to join us. First, the officials of the game," he said, then read their names and background. Cheers and good natured (thus far) jeers met that as they jogged onto the field. Taking their place in the center of the midline medallion, they gathered to wait.

It was still a moment around the tunnel, then a banner could be seen. Walking out holding it was Sunstreaker, Captain of the Kaon Kavaliers and right wing of the offense. He held the banner up, the horse rampant fluttering in the light breeze. Behind him, the rest of the team came with the coaches at the end. Walking along beside Sideswipe, Bob and Dawg jogged. They were as sparkling as the other players and curious about the fuss. Bob hugged Dawg's side as he scuttled along. The cheers rose up along with the crowd as they walked across the field to the midway line.

Pausing to plant the banner, the team lined up while the coaches took the two animals. Turning toward the Primal Box, all of them bowed solemnly. Prime nodded his helm to them, all of it caught on camera, then the team began their war cry. Moving with precision, their beauty and menace electrifying, they roared out their song of battle, then it ended just as swiftly. Bowing to Prime again, the team moved to the other side of the banner and lined up waiting for Iacon to come.

"**MY BROTHERS! THOSE ARE MY BROTHERS! DO YOU SEE THEM? THOSE ARE MY BROTHERS, SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER! I LOVE THEM! THEY WILL WIN THIS GAME! I KNOW THIS IS TRUE! I GET TO COME TO THE LOCKER ROOM AT HALF TIME TO HELP THEM GET READY TO FINISH THE GAME! I GET TO HELP THE COACHES DO THINGS FOR THE PLAYERS!"** Sunspot cried out in the delirium of his happiness. He was overwhelmed with the spectacle and the idea of his brothers playing on a team in front of the colony and everywhere else. **"SUNSTREAKER IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM! HE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE KAVALIERS! THEY ARE MY FAVORITE TEAM! THEY ARE GOING TO WIN THIS YEAR! MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! SUNSTREAKER IS MY FOOTBALL COACH!"**

Everyone around them patted him, reassuring him that things were going to happen and it would be good. He sat on Blackjack's arm a roiling ball of emotions. Blackjack held him tightly nodding his helm. "He will, Sunspot. You just wait and see."

"**I KNOW, GRANDATAR! THEY ARE SO WONDERFUL! THEY RUN SO FAST! I LOVE THEM!"** Sunspot said as the next team's banner appeared out of the tunnel.

Iacon United walked out, their beauty as great as that of the Kavaliers. They wore their orange belts with as much pride as Kaon did their red ones. The only identifiers on the players, they were tightly fastened as to not afford a handhold in the scrum. They walked forward in their pride, then planted their banner. Bowing to Prime, receiving his salute, they began their own war cry and dance, exclaiming their ferocity on the field to everyone and Primus. Then they bowed and took their places in a line on the other side of their banner.

The officials who were watching walked forward signaling the captains and co-captains to come forward to win the toss. Sunstreaker and Hugh-E stepped forward pausing with the officials as the same two came from the Iacon side. They discussed the rules, then threw the medallion for the toss. Kaon won when Sunstreaker called out Primus on the two sided coin. They would receive.

It was on.

-0-TBC October 15, 2014 **edited 10-16-14**


	196. Chapter 196

The Diego Diaries: Kaon v Iacon 1 (dd4 196)

-0-On the line

They stood on either side of the line, their focus intense. There was very little chatter other than a comment between teammates somewhere in the defense. The Ref held the ball, then threw it at the center of Kaon's line. The game began. He barely got out of the way before the two lines collided. The ball itself began a backward trajectory before ending up in Sunstreaker's servos. In his skate format, he gunned his engines barrelling away before the massive defensive backs of Iacon could reach him. He thundered onward as they pounded after him finally taking him down at the edge of the striking circle. They tackled him plowing the ground before rolling out of bounds.

Getting up, trading slag with the opposing team, Sunstreaker rolled back to his guys. He grinned, then everyone nodded. Returning to the scene of the crime, Tolee, a midfielder with an incredible ability to stop, start and pivot like nobody's business held the ball outside the line. Towers of Iacon mechs loomed over him as the rest stunted in, around and between them jostling Kaon forwards who were ready to receive.

"Fragger! **THROW THE BALL! WE HAVEN"T GOT ALL ORN!"** a big mech said as he teetered under the weight of his teammate. Said teammate was wavering his arms as he sat precariously perched on his partner.

Tolee threw an incredible curve ball to Sideswipe who in turn tossed it back to Sunstreaker. Towers fell to the ground and bots were on it like ugly on an ape as Will Lennox's old granddad used to say about his model T and flat tires. Sunstreaker pivoted, roared forward, feinted a shot toward Tolee, underhanded a back hand to Sideswipe and watched as his brother rose up into the air to put the ball not only through the hoop but through the grasping servos of Iacon's goalie.

First score not only of the game but of the seaon altogether.

The crowd exploded, about half mad with happiness and the other half just mad. Booing and raining down abuse on their own team, Iacon fans then turned on the twins and let them have it. Sunstreaker who was walking back to the midline grinned as Sideswipe joined him. :Music to my audials, bro: Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker nodded. :Fraggers. Let's put the game away early and let the noobs play:

:Sounds like a plan: Sideswipe said as they gathered together to huddle.

**KAON HUDDLE:**

"Good job." -teammate

"Let's do it again." -another teammate

"Keep it down there, Sunny. I'm enjoying my beauty rest." -Bracket with a big grin

**HUT!**

THey broke and walked back to the line. Iacon who was having their own huddle moped back as well.

**IACON HUDDLE:**

**:WHAT THE FRAG!:**

**:YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!:**

**:ARE WE GOING TO TAKE THIS LYING DOWN!?:** -team captain

:If they run over me I will." -nice but kinda slow kid from a good home who was a smoking hot midfielder

Gurgling sounds ... **HUT-TUT-TUT, FRAGGERS!**

They faced off again.

-0-Next door at the Polyhex v Altihex game

The crowds nearly climbed over the railings of their sections as they watched a Polyhex forward run the ball to the striking zone of the Altihex goal. He was blazing fast, a youngling kid with nerves of steel who had presented himself to his Ada's hometown team and turned into a phenom almost immediately. He was so elusive it was like gripping butter to try and stop him. He leaped, threw and scored. Landing on his peds, turning to search the stands for his family, he found himself immediately buried by mechs. Some of them were even from his own team.

-0-Down the road at the 'Civil War Game'

Three humans watched from their protected spot as two tense teams lined up to kick off. One of them looked at his friends. :This reminds me of the Civil War Game between Oregon and Oregon State Universities. Yellow versus orange. Its the sort of game where if both teams lose, someone else in southern and eastern Oregon is happy. No matter who they both play that year, if they beat each other, everyone can go home happy:

"Sounds like Army versus Navy: one of them began before an action on the field put both those rivalries into the dust. A big mech leaped into the air with his fist cocked. He punched the nose assembly of another big mech and flattened him. Everyone but the goalies dived on top and the scrum was on. When it finally went out of bounds, Tarn would get a penalty for the punch and Vos would have the ball.

In Cybertronian football, punches were permissible. Cocking your arm to deliver them was considered excessive force.

Most of the time.

-0-Iacon v Kaon

**"DID YOU SEE MY BROTHERS?! THEY PUT THE BALL THROUGH THE HOOP! I SAW THEM! EVERYONE SAW THEM, GRANDATAR! THEY WERE SO GOOD! THEY KNOW HOW TO DO THIS! I KNOW THIS! YOU CAN SEE IT!"** Sunspot was nearly beside himself as he watched the teams walk back to the line of scrimmage. **"THEY WILL WIN THIS GAME!"**

Blackjack who was laughing nodded. "I think you're right, grandson."

Ratchet turned from his own grandfather who was jumping up and down. In consternation. He grinned at Sunspot who was nearly faint from happiness, then turned to his grandfather. "The game is young, Appa."

**"THOSE TWO YOUNGLINGS! THEY WILL WIN THIS!"** Appa said, then he looked up at Ratchet. "If my team has to lose to someone, I think this will be the easiest loss to bear."

"I hear you, Appa," Ratchet said, then hugged the little mech. "Do you want to stand on the seat to see?" He did so Ratchet helped him. They would now be almost the same height, advantage still Ratchet's.

"Looks like Iacon is off to its usual start ... a poor one," Prowl said with a smirk as he held Sojourner. She was his student at the Academy, wore the smartest jackets, hats and other accessories and was utterly delightful. She smiled at Ratchet, then held out her cookie. Ratchet pretended to take a bite, then she offered it to Prowl who actually did.

"You took a bite, you slagger?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"Ends the game sooner," Prowl said with a grin. "You coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Praxus? Sure. I'm a scout for the highest bidder, personal sentiment be damned," Ratchet said before he was drowned out by the opening pass.

Iacon got the ball, formed a wedge, then flew right over the top of Sideswipe. He lay on the ground watching the birdies sing in his helm while the others piled onto the Iacon wedge and a scrum was formed. The enormous turtle grew as others joined it while it lurched here and there. Backward and forward, the huge metallic interlinking of arms and gnashing denta worked its way inexorably toward the Iacon end.

Ratchet who was beating on Prowl's arm didn't find anything about it inevitable nor comforting. Prowl who didn't mind the beating if the game was Kaon scoring something **HUGE** and Iacon in the negative numbers. In fact, so devoted was Prowl to his team that he was secretly hoping both would lose to advance Praxus that much closer to a repeat championship.

**A REPEAT CHAMPIONSHIP!**

Even when they both ended up on the jumbotron and the downlink feed to just about everyone everywhere, Ratchet and Prowl kept up their eternal struggle.

The slaggers.

The lurching mass of welds and locked bumpers staggered over the line at last and put itself out of everyone's misery.

Except Ratchet, Appa Ratchet, Ravel and several hundred thousand other fans of the **BIG ORANGE FROM IACON!** (tm)

Whistles blew, refs conferred, twelve fights broke out in the stands, several mini-con groups began to get their drunk on, Optimus Prime quietly explained to a pensive Miracle that Uncle Ratchet didn't hate Ada because Uncle Ratchet was beating on his ada's helm with a fist while Ada was caught in the vice grip of Uncle Ratchet's hammer lock, Ravel and Miler were disapproving of both ... sorta ... which was caught on the jumbotron, the prim little doodles, Ultra Magnus who was watching the jumbotron nearly came apart at the rivets over the spectacle of the CMO and SIC beating on each other for public consumption ... 'really, save it for the staff meetings, you two' ... Wheeljack and Perceptor were looking at Resolve in his little baby carrier with the flowers and butterflies on it, enjoying his first football game even if he was asleep, his little audials adjusting for the noise around him, Dawg was sound asleep even as Bob was leaning into the leash to find Sunstreaker and **SAVE HIM! NOW!** from the madness, Ramcharger and his bond, his partner and his mother discussed the futility of Iacon's defense as only the elderly who had seen everything ever could:

**"THOSE SLAGGERS! WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH THEM?! THEY NEED TO GET THE LEAD OUT! THEY CAN'T LET A TOWN LIKE KAON WIN! WE PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THESE TICKETS!"** -Ramcharger's fossil of an ada. His Atar was at home watching it from the safety of his couch. The bond had a **TREMENDOUS** right jab. She used it now on her son in the frenzy of the moment. Ramcharger went down. The entire row went up in flames of surprise and concern for the elderly and even though they explained that the games were free, his little Ada who had worked her entire life on her hands and knees scrubbing someone else's floors for minor ducats couldn't be convinced otherwise.

It was all caught on the jumbotron.

-0-In a bar in California close to the town where William Lennox and family lived

"That little tricycle has a big punch." -Man A

"How do you know she's a tricycle? She could be a motorized skateboard." -Man C

"You're drunk way to early in the game, Sarge." -Man B

"I know." -Man C smiling at the same time he took a drink which then dribbled down his face onto his nice shirt.

/ ... oh lord help me .../ -bartender grinning

-0-Back at the game

Iacon had to guard. Kaon got to frag them to the Pit. The second score took less time than the first one and was a convoluted pass around designed to confuse the other side. It did. It went through perfectly. Everyone screamed at each other for a moment, nose assembly to nose assembly even as their balled fists were held conspicuously by their sides for the refs to see. Later in the game there would be no guarantee that would continue but for now, they had moderate self control. As they did, Sunspot hopped down and ran along the row to Ratchet. Looking up hopefully, he watched as Ratchet and Prowl leaned downward. **"ADA! YOU DON'T MIND IF KAON WINS DO YOU? YOU DON'T MIND DO YOU?!"** he asked with great anxiety.

Ratchet grinned. He hugged Sunspot, then shook his helm. "What happens is what is supposed to happen, son."

**"I'M GLAD! I WORRIED THAT YOU WOULD BE MAD!"** Sunspot said as he hugged both of them. He turned and ran back to his Grandpa Blackjack who picked him up again. **"ADA DOESN'T MIND!"** he said, then turned to watch his brothers line up once more on the midline.

:I hear you don't mind, Ratchet: Blackjack said glancing down the row with a grin.

**"I DON'T MIND! NOT ONE BIT, YOU SLAGGER!:** Ratchet replied with a grin of his own.

Prowl didn't mind either. Anytime Iacon could lose at anything he was good to go.

They both turned back to the game and the ball toss to Sideswipe.

-0-Bron

She stood with Neo and Laret, Joon and Vinn as the game wound onward. It was incredibly exciting and her brother's team was winning. The twins were formidable and beautiful to watch, their teamwork evident. Somewhere in the mass was her family while her father and brother were elsewhere held against their will. After the game, she would go with the group to a party in the Circle Hall in the Central Labor Hall below Fort Max. Apparently, everyone including Heatout would be there. They wanted her to meet him and maybe talk. He was their philosophical leader and the S.I.C to Dai Atlas. He was highly revered here and even taught Circle philosophy to students in the dojo. She had no idea what it all meant but the feelings were good and growing in her. She felt at home with them, surrounded by positivity and it made her want to do good things. She would be going to school when the weekend was over and spend time with the infants. Maybe there was something there that she could do that would make her happy. She would have that and her training at the Dai Atlas Dojo with Willa. It was a start.

-0-Daro

He sat with Sadee and her family, all of them great company. His other friends were somewhere but he hadn't hooked up. It was easier to tell his family he was going to Kaon v Iacon to watch the game with friends. He was. That he was watching his mentor wipe up the floor with the other side was instructive. It made him want to play. He would work out at the dojo, work on his art and see what happened. He didn't know what everything was exactly but he knew he hadn't been this entertained and relaxed in longer than he could remember. He had the same disquieting hard-to-identify feeling that Bron had.

He really, really liked this place.

-0-Tarn v Vos

The ball went out of bounds and so did a passel of mini-cons. They stepped over the railing that was supposed to keep them in and landed on their noggins in the dirt below. Staggering up, they stepped forward into the none-to-loving embrace of security. Squealing like baby pigs, the inebriates were carted off by the fulsome Day and Night Watch mechs waiting for them to frag up. It would be the first of many security breaches that would plague the game until the end when the riot would happen.

-0-TBC October 16, 2014 **edited 10-17-14**

NOTE:

I knew someone who named their two boys Sargent and Major. Hats off to both of you boys. You must be pushing forty by now. :D:D:D

ESL: consternation: mild upset


	197. Chapter 197

The Diego Diaries: Kaon v Iacon 2 (dd4 197)

-0-On the line

Iacon received, so all of them formed up around their runner. Bulling forward, the lines came together in a cachophony of loud slamming sounds that carried even in the thin atmosphere. The humans who had a bullseye view of the gut wrenching moment blinked. It was like a pair of trains coming together at high speed. It was inconceivable to the human psyche that anyone could survive such a collision but survive they did. Servos clawed the air and the mechs in front of them as Iacon using brute force tried to dig their way into the striking zone.

Sideswipe gripped the ball that appeared before him as the back in possession tried to slip by. Both of his servos held it as a ferocious tug of war erupted. Gripping it so tightly he left indentations in the steel ball, Sideswipe felt arms encircle his waist. It was just in the nick of time. Iacon had their guy too and Iacon's mechs were queing up behind him to pull. More mechs gripped other mechs as the ball was disputed making the strangest and most deadly form of tug of war that any of the humans had ever witnessed. They watched silently, the newbies with their mouths hanging open as the gory event transpired in front of them.

"Oh crap! You're killing me!" Sideswipe said as his line pulled hard to drag him away from the strike zone. He was sure his optics were bugging just like the Iacon guy holding the ball by its handle. Both of them were ready to become scattered debris all over the field as the torque of thirteen guys on each end pulling increased. As he felt himself coming apart at the seams, a yellow blurr flashed in front of him. Sunstreaker had left the line and ran forward leaping upward to land on the ball. Both of the mechs holding it let go as Sunstreaker gripped it to his bosom and rolled away.

Given the physics of force meeting equal force, energy being released and all the other stuff that the author of this piece learned in college but mostly forgot, it is safe to say that the whiplash of being cut loose was enough to send two teams of mechs flying. It was instructive, even beautiful how they all flew off, their peds going upward, upward, upward through the air. Some of them bounced, others rolled, all of them by doing so clearing the way between Sunstreaker and the goalie.

It was on.

-0-Polyhex v Altihex

The score was 2-2 and it was extremely exciting. Both teams showed up to win and slagged it out, literally, as the clock ticked by toward half time. Altihex had a decent running game and had managed to score points literally out of nothing. Polyhex who would be working to improve their running game managed to get long distance scores from their center, himself a clock maker with the hands of a surgeon. He threaded the needle if you will twice from way the hell and gone out there. It brought the stadium to their peds and the shouting could be heard on the second moon of Cybertron, it was so loud.

A pause in the game to carry him around on their shoulders nearly got a penalty as Polyhex took a moment to celebrate someone's genius at recruiting this player, a mech called Scanner. He would be a standout and a great possibility to become a member of the post season Most Valuable Player team game that was still an itch in the back of Ratchet's mind at the moment.

Give him time.

They gathered at the midline and the ball was tossed to Altihex. They would slag it out until the halftime before anyone would score a point again. When the siren sounded, the score would be 3-3.

-0-Vos v Tarn

They cleared the field dragging off a number of enebriated youngling mechs whose families had ties to both cities. The police were working overtime to keep the lid on, most of them younglings themselves led by veteran cops and a few of the specialist mechs from the Army. Neither team had scored a point yet, though the play was vicious but clean. No one had resorted to do more than insult the other side. The real drama was in the stands. Thousands of Seekers were there including Starscream, his family and the leadership with theirs. Everyone was tense, some were belligerent but given that Rainmaker had messaged every Seeker in the stadium that he would be **PERSONALLY AFFRONTED** if any Seeker stepped out of the way to make **ANY KIND OF TROUBLE**, the mayhem was limited to grounders.

No one dared to get on the bad side of the Great Elder of Seekerkin. No one.

The game raged on as the sentiment in the stands grew hotter and hotter.

-0-Kaon v Iacon

Sunstreaker rolled to his peds, transformed into skates, then roared toward the Iacon goalie full speed. He had the ball in his servo, gripping the handle tightly as he leaned forward slightly to build momentum and clear territory. He was going to bulldoze the goalie who was speeding out to stop him. Sunstreaker did the math, figured the angles with an artist's precision, then leaped into the air. Turning sidesways, pulling his limbs in to make the impact count, he flung the ball over hand toward the goal. It went through flawlessly at the same Sunstreaker and the goalie collided. It was the clang heard round (the) (two) world(s).

The crash was astounding, like a supersonic missile-type bird hitting a big supersonic window. He was flying madly, then paused with an incredible impact as he hit the goalie. Both of them sort of hung in the air a moment, then fell to the ground like two bullets slamming into each other mid air. Sunstreaker rolled while Iacon's goalie flew away like a rag doll. He spun in the air several times, then fell in a heap that rolled to a stop finally. The two teams that had risen from their various landing spots sans tug-of-war ran forward but were too late. The score was made and two mechs had their bells rung, the Iacon goalie for the rest of the game and Sunstreaker for a couple of plays.

It was a beautiful carefully calibrated shot. It was playing lovingly on the jumblotron even as Ratchet turned to punch Prowl who was bent over with laughter. That made the jumbotron as well.

Refs pushed through teammates to check on the players. Iacon's goalie was groaning. A ref bent down to look. "How many digits do you see, Klrk-ee?" he asked.

"Pie. I like pie," Klrk-ee replied to no one in general.

"Frag. He's done for." -Iacon player

"Yeah. Who's the back up goalie?" -another Iacon player

"Some fragging college kid." -first Iacon player

"We're doomed." -second player.

All the others nod in consternation.

"You are out of the game, Klrk-ee. Best get a broom and dustpan and get him out of here," the ref said as he rose. Coming across the field, the two 'Official Doctors of the Autobot City Adult Football League (tm)' came out to the cheers of about 120,000 Iacon fans. 120,000 other fans cheered because a slagger had been felled and increased Kaon's chances to beat aft to the championship. They loaded Klrk-ee onto the stretcher arranging his pieces parts gently, then began to cart him off field to the cheers of both sore losers and sore winners.

"Sunstreaker, how many digits do you see?" another ref asked.

:Two: -Sideswipe

"Two," Sunstreaker echoed. He sat up, then stood pausing a moment for the whirlpool of disjointed hoo-hah in his helm to slow down.

"You are benched until after half time. If the docs pass you, you can come back," the ref said to universal raspberries from the Kaon team who knew how to be gracious under stress.

Not.

They turned to walk back to the bench where the n00bs were waiting anxiously, their estimation of their taciturn captain several planetary diameters higher. He walked to a standing ovation of half the stadium and a demonstration of rude remarks pantomined by his ada's servos. Since all of the gestures were universal, the watching audience back on Earth readily understood them as well.

"I think Ratchet is having a problem with his son, Sunstreaker," Blaster said with a chuckle. "For those who don't know, Ratchet is from Iacon and he not just loves his hometown team, he worships it. Ratchet is personally responsible for the return of Cybertronian football to Autobot City. Iacon United is a religion in his family from what I'm told. Since his son is beating his hometown team into dust particles, I think its safe to say that Sunstreaker's ada is having a hard time with things right now."

-0-In a nice house with a nice family in the Midwest of America aka The Heart Land or some such slag ...

"Wow, Mama. Look at Ratchet," Little Pastor Bob Junior said with a grin.

"I do believe our good doctor is not happy with his son right now," Mama Annie said glancing up from her computer where she was live blogging the game to her fifteen million and growing fan base. When the game was over, every sports network on Earth and both Jazz and Blaster would speak to her about her assessment, which was always perceptive and golden. "No mother anywhere is always happy with their babies," she said sweetly. She glanced at her family who sat with their own blogs going. "I would say that I come close most of the time."

Everyone smiled in the room including President of the Praxus United-Earth Fan Club, Pastor Bob himself.

-0-Back at the debacle

The jumbotron cut to Ratchet who was smirking at Prowl. Prowl turned and punched Ratchet in the gut doubling him over, a common occurance at a Cybertronian sporting event. Trading punches in the stands was a time honored pastime at a ball game, something that Jazz and Blaster would explain to the humans along with the idea that if they didn't kill each other, it wasn't a hanging offense requiring police intervention. The cameras lingered on Prowl and Ratchet laughing as they both tried to get the last punch in before the teams lined up again. There would be two more drives, one for each side but the siren would blow before anyone could score again.

"Frag this. **GO, IACON! GO, YOU FRAGGERS!"** Ratchet yelled.

**"GO, KAON! GO!"** Prowl said before Ratchet punched him again.

The siren blew just in the knick of time.

The players who were getting ready to put the ball in play paused, then walked to their lines in the center field where the captains were handed their team banners. Dawg waddled out while Bob sprung to nearly shoulder height hopping on the end of his leash, a hitherto unknown skill until now as he got closer to Sunstreaker. Sunny patted him to settle him down to the universal applause of the crowd, the animal lovers. Then they turned as a group to bow to Prime who nodded back, then walk off side-by-side together to the tunnel and locker rooms beyond. They bitched and insulted each other until the doors closed behind them, clicking shut silently.

At last.

-0-On the way

He ran as fast as his little peds could carry him, his smile supersonic as he hurried along the tier toward the stairs. Blackjack, Ironhide and Bluestreak followed with Spot as they headed toward the locker room of the Kaon Kavaliers. They threaded through the crowds until they reached the door, pausing to chat with the official who was guarding it along with the locker room to Iacon. He opened the door to let them in, then closed it behind them with a grin. A terribly excited little infant Seeker was ready to **'help his team and his brothers! Do you know them? They are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!'** because **'they asked me to come at half time!'**

He stepped inside, then paused. The team was sitting or standing around the huge room. They paused to look at the door, at the tiny Seeker and the big loopy dog that stood beside him. Blackjack, Bluestreak and Ironhide entered behind him, then paused to wait. Sunspot was looking for his brothers, then spotted them by the showers. Running forward, he skidded to a stop before them. **"YOU WERE WONDERFUL! I LOVED WHAT YOU DID! YOU SHOWED IACON THAT YOU ARE THE BEST! ADA DOESN'T MIND IF YOU BEAT IACON! I ASKED. HE SAID IT WAS OKAY!"**

Sunstreaker scooped Sunspot up and hugged him. "You came to help us?"

**"I DID! YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I WILL DO IT!"** Sunspot said before bursting into tears. He clung to Sunstreaker, his wails filling the quiet room.

For a moment it was silent, then Sunspot looked at Sunstreaker and the others.** "YOU ARE MY FAVORITE TEAM! YOU ARE THE BEST TEAM! YOU WILL WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! I KNOW THIS TO BE TRUE! IT WILL BE TRUE, RIGHT, SUNSTREAKER?"** he asked with anxious optics.

"Of course it will be true," Sunstreaker said. He hugged Sunspot, then looked around. "I think we could use towels, Sunspot."

**"I WILL GET THEM FOR YOU! THE COACH SAID I COULD HELP YOU!"** Sunspot said as Sunstreaker sat him on the ground. He ran to a pile of towels pulling several off. Turning to Bracket, he offered the big solemn goalie one.

"Thank you, Sunspot," Bracket replied. "I have to say, I feel a lot better knowing you are on our side and that you will come here to help us."

Sunspot looked at him with a quivering chin, then nodded. "I love this team," he said with an emotional voice.

"This team loves **you**," Bracket replied. He was a father of two sons himself.

The others nodded and agreed, taking a towel as Sunspot brought them around to each. He then sat on Sideswipe's lap as they sat regrouping, going over plays and getting psyched once more to go out to win. When they did, they would have one more reason to prevail.

Ironhide, Bluestreak and Blackjack stood solemnly by the door waiting to take the infant back. He would go when the team let him. Until then, they asked him to do little chores which he did with great effort and emotion. Rade-R who sat with the newbies watched the infant with a solemn expression. It was obvious that he was different and that the war probably did it. How he became the brother of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was unknown but it was clear that the team loved the little kid.

It was a quiet wait for the siren to come and when it did Sunstreaker would carry Sunspot to the tunnel entrance holding him until they had to go out. He would put Sunspot down, take the banner, then nod at the baby as he led the team back out. Blackjack, Bluestreak and Ironhide would wait until Sunspot stopped crying before returning to their seats to cheer the team on again.

-0-TBC October 17, 2014 **edited 10-19-14**

NOTES:

ACAFL: Autobot City Adult Football League

ESL: taciturn: someone who doesn't say much.

NOTE on Sunspot: War is hell or so says General Sherman and it is more so on children. No one gets off scot free in war and so Sunspot is a work in progress.


	198. Chapter 198

The Diego Diaries: Football! 3 (dd4 198)

-0-Kickoff. Again.

They took their places on the line, Kaon at three goals, Iacon United at zero. Iacon had nothing to lose. Kaon was determined **not** to lose. They were about evenly matched in the determination and angst departments. The ref threw the ball in to Iacon and the clash was on. They came together with a thundering crash, their grunts and cries clearly heard before the deafening sound of the crowds drowned them out.

A surge up the middle caught Iacon in a vice as the front line and the midfield backs of Kaon decided to stop them in their tracks. Their strategy of the second half was to hold them at mid-line. The effort to do that was going to be colossal. They dug in, then the scrum formed almost in self defense. Iacon formed up with their ball carrier somewhere in the middle. Digging into the ground with their peds, they began the intense grind forward.

Forming up in opposition, Kaon dug in as well. They stood straining without moving an inch. Somewhere a fist landed on a nose assembly, then more followed. Cursing commenced along with the odd punch and gouge. It was impasse.

-0-Polyhex v Altihex

The phenom, Vertigo, ran and ran. He set up plays and scored three more points himself. Combined with their center, Gambit the Clock Maker, they were a pretty unbeatable force at offense. Altihex who had a good offense and defense hadn't quite synched together and it showed. Given that Polyhex had conceded their game plan to the two fast forwards, they spent the rest of the time blocking their blazing runs or halting Altihex on their drives. As it was, the score was still within striking distance for Altihex at 2-2.

-0-Vos v Tarn

The game stood at 2-1, Vos in the lead. The teams were playing furiously but the real action was beginning in the crowds. Springer and Drift had come in from the Iacon game to help with what might easily become a riot. Security was tight and deep with officers ranging up and down the stairs of the sections watching the rowdies as they made things hard for everyone. Groups of youths, mechs for the most part were catcalling the team opposing theirs, some of their elders joining in. The Seekers were maintaining admirable discipline, bolstered with periodic messages from their Great Elder.

Springer and Drift stood at the mid-line, their optics roaming the crowd. "This doesn't look good."

"No. We're going to have a breakout riot here at the end I'm thinking," Drift replied.

Springer nodded. "I agree. Let's get this organized for the prospect of that coming true," he said as he turned to walk to the tunnel by which anyone arrested in a riot would travel.

-0-In the scrum

Sideswipe was gripped on all sides by others, all of them on his team and staggered forward as best he could, his helm nearly touching the ground from the strain. A punch bounced off his finials, one delivered with force. Glancing up to try and figure out who sent it, he saw only feet, legs and the odd fist fly. None of them were near him so he bent down again to push.

Sunstreaker who was straining next to him grinned in spite of himself. He had tried to punch a player nearby and caught Sideswipe on the noggin. It almost made it worth the bother, the expression on his brother's face as Sunny strained all his considerable power to push Iacon back.

-0-On the sidelines

:Good God, look at that power: a scientist from Earth 1 said with incredulity to no one in particular.

Sheila Conroy who was assigned permanently to Mars looked at the speaker with pride. :Those are our bots. Aren't they the greatest?:

:You won't get an argument from me. How do they get away with punching each other?: he asked glancing at Conroy.

:It's legal if you don't cock your fist to deliver it with too much power. No one considers it a penalty if its clean. Punching someone with a cocked fist isn't considered sporting. There is a certain amount of fighting allowed. After all, this is full contact football. Even when they race, punching is allowed if its clean:

:I love this: the Earth 1 scientist said.

:It puts Earth football and soccer in the shade: Sheila said as the scrum started to heat up.

Two big bruisers on the side stood up and began to slag it out, their huge fists landing blows that would put holes in concrete walls. The scrum fell apart, the ball carrier buried, then all turned to watch the fight. Refs intervened, it was stopped, then the ins began. Towers and players stunting around on the ground greeted Iacon as the center tried to find an opening. He threw it.

Sunstreaker grabbed it.

Sunstreaker got buried alive.

He didn't care. Ratchet would care about it for all concerned, the traitor. Prowl would get a memorable punch in the gut for the laughter he delivered in a weak moment.

"**GRANDATAR! SUNSTREAKER GOT THE BALL! DID YOU SEE THAT!?"** Sunspot asked in his intensity.

Appa Ratchet who had taken up his place on the bench next to Blackjack and Tie Down smiled at the Seeker child. "Those twins are amazing. They're beating my team like a drum."

Sunspot looked at Appa Ratchet anxiously. **"YOU DON'T MIND DO YOU, APPA? IT WILL BE OKAY WON'T IT?!"**

Appa Ratchet petted Sunspot's arm. "I don't mind if its Kaon that does it. Any other team, I will mind."

Sunspot smiled brilliantly, then looked at the field again. **"THEY WILL WIN THIS GAME! I AM SO HAPPY!"**

The three adult mechs looked at the child who was barely containing his overwhelming happiness. "We are too, infant," Blackjack said as the other two nodded. "They will win this game."

The four stood together watching the game, explaining things to the infant as he watched his brothers excel. Sunspot could not be happier if he tried.

-0-At Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Mars

Barricade, Scorponok, Stiletto and A-1 sat together under heavy guard watching Iacon versus Kaon as it played on the huge monitors. The other games were being filmed as well and would be broadcast one after the other when this game and its post game wrap up concluded. All of the orn's games would be broadcast this way including the three that would be played tomorrow.

The place was filled with a younger set, a few of them young families with infants. Most however were bachelor mechs getting together to watch and cheer on their teams. It was festive and noisy, just like it would be on Cybertron. They watched the crowd, a mixed group enjoy themselves as they ate good bar food and drank beer. Next to them a group cheering on Iacon were noisily giving slag to a table with Vos fans. They were good natured about it but it wouldn't take much to change the tone. The staff of Club Cybertron walked among the tables delivering food and drink with heavy steel bars hanging in leather belts around their waists. A sign on the door set the tone:

"We will not allow violence to happen here. Not even smack talk. Our staff carry weapons and have been trained in how to put idiots out of business. Act up and we will pulverize you. If you abide by this notice, you are welcome. If you can't, frag off during the games. These are the rules of the house during sporting events. -Management"

The four had grinned as they wandered in taking their table as usual. Some of the punk kids in the room snarked about it but none of them were willing to get a dented processor finding out if the message was going to be enforced. As it was, the noisy crowd was a well mannered one even if the slag was thicker on the ground than usual. Given that they **did** snark back and forth, they did so in a much lower tone.

There wasn't a staff member of the Club Cybertron that was ready to see another patron die on the floor nor were they interested in cleaning up a trashed establishment. Given that half the staff were football players on the six remaining teams, none of the patrons wanted to press the issue.

It was a moderately pleasant afternoon for the sociopaths named Barricade, Stiletto and Scorponok. The jury was still out on A-1.

-0-Vos v Tarn

They hauled a group of youngsters out, both sides still shouting at each other as they did. A message was sent to the broadcasters stating that they might have to call the game if things got more out of hand. A pause to the game was called and the main official walked out to the center line with an open comm link to the stadium fans. He waited as the teams stood on either side of him. The crowd quieted down so he could be heard.

"I have a message from security that there is trouble in the stands. If this continues we may have to forfeit this game," he began. He then paused as the crowd booed and stomped their displeasure. Whether it was at him or management or the troublemakers, it was anyone's guess. When it died down again, he continued. "I have been asked by security to tell you that if things continue or escalate, the game will be called and the teams will forfeit. It will count as a loss in the tally for the championship. It is in your servos what happens. If the violence continues I will have no other choice but to obey."

The crowd vented, then it began to taper off. When it was obvious that they were calm enough, the game began again. So far, it was Vos 2 and Tarn 1. The ball was tossed and it began once more.

-0-Kaon v Iacon

Sunstreaker crawled out of a pile up, then tossed the ball to the ref as nonchalantly as he would tossing a towel in the dirty clothes basket. He turned to his team and they gathered a moment to pat his butt like all big heteros do everywhere when someone on their team does a solid. When his butt was sufficiently patted, Sunstreaker walked to the sideline for the ins. Giving the signal, everyone got set. They were ready to debut a new play.

Standing on the sideline, sun glinting off his beautiful brutally strong body, Sunstreaker looked like a god of sport. His brothers who were watching, Orion, Sunspot and Praxus were raptly attentive. Prowler who was raptly attentive to his cookie would have been watching too but a cookie is a cookie. Hero who was sitting on Ironhide's arm wearing her little white puffy dandelion-in-bloom coat, hat and leggings was asking questions about the play. Ironhide was answering them. Everyone was watching, waiting for Kaon to put Iacon out of its misery.

That is, everyone who wasn't an Iacon fan … Ratchet, Alor, Ravel and Tie Down included. They were preparing to commit seppuku later.

Sunstreaker watched his team get in order, then threw the ball with incredible force. It slipped through the servos of the Iacon back who nearly had it and landed with Sideswipe. He turned and began the elaborate run around that was designed to kill time and bedazzle the crowd and their opponents on the field. Back and forth, around and around they went for what seemed like forever. Then the ball was passed to Hugh-E who was standing in the zone nearest to the goal.

He caught it, then walked to the hoop and put it through. The goalie who had run around in circles looked at him as if he had appeared out of nowhere. In some small way he had. Hugh-E stood smiling broadly at the goalie, his servo resting on the hoop itself he was so big, Cameras took the shot. He would be the front page image of most of the magazines and newspapers in the colony the next orn.

Ratchet stood dumbfounded. He looked at Prowl who was sitting down he was laughing so hard. **"FRAG THIS! WHAT THE FRAG!? THOSE FRAGGING TWINS! I GIVE THEM THE BEST MONTHS OF THEIR LIVES AND THEY PAY ME BACK LIKE THIS?!"**

Optimus who was holding Miracle grinned at Ratchet. "Its the Pit isn't it."

Ratchet looked at his fellow Iaconian with a smirk. "It is when your bond is a first class slagger."

They both looked down at Prowl who was laughing loudly and long. Then they looked at the score board as it became Kaon 4, Iacon 0.

/... Frag .../ -Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

-0-TBC October 18, 2014

NOTES:

ESL:

'a cocked fist': That is when you bring your arm back, then swing forward with your fist to deliver a blow with power behind it.

Seppuku: **Seppuku** ("stomach-cutting", "abdomen-cutting") is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowlment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai bushido honour code, seppuku was either used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture, or as a form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed for other reasons that had brought shame to them. The ceremonial disembowelment, which is usually part of a more elaborate ritual and performed in front of spectators, consists of plunging a short blade, traditionally a tanto, into the abdomen and moving the blade from left to right in a slicing motion. (sometimes referred to as hari-kiri, harikiri)


	199. Chapter 199

The Diego Diaries: Football! 4 (dd4 199)

-0-Vos v Tarn

The game continued onward with each side brutally attempting to make scores. The scene in the stands was equally as grim. Even with the warning, the spectators were invested to the point that there was almost as much action there as on the field. As the game came to its own crunching conclusion, the dam burst and emotion a million years in the making came gushing out.

-0-Polyhex v Altihex

The score was tied but the momentum was in the favor of Polyhex. With their youngster, Vertigo and their veteran center, Gambit, they were pretty much unstoppable. Back and forth the battle raged but just before the siren called, the score had climbed. Two more goals put the game out of the reach of Altihex minus a miracle but the level of play continued unabated. It was ferocious, fast and entrancing. When the siren sounded the score was Polyhex 4, Altihex 2.

-0-Vos v Tarn

They were coming down to the wire with the end in sight. The score had stayed in the favor of Vos when the first big disruption began. A number of Tarn fans took exception to a number of Vos fans drawing the immediate attention of a massed response from the Watch. It was quelled so the game continued undeterred. When the siren sounded it would remain Vos for the win. But even as it died away in the thin atmosphere, fights broke out and the mayhem spilled into the field. Standing huddled in their special place for viewing, 37 humans cowered in abject fear.

-0-Kaon v Iacon

They lined up again with only three minutes left. Iacon was fuming and Kaon wasn't. The lineup commenced.

"Fraggers." -the general Iacon player mood

"Sore losers." -the general Kaon players' moody response

The ball was tossed to Iacon. Fists greeted the surge of lines calibrated to do the most damage. Some of them were even from Iacon. A furious scrimmage ensued with each side decking the other, stealing the ball and having it stolen as Kaon did their best to run out the clock. The crowd went mad cheering their sides so that when the siren did finally end Iacon's misery it almost couldn't be heard over the noise of the spectators.

Hugh-E had the ball having pulverized someone on Iacon's side to steal it back after watching Sideswipe get clothes lined by that side. He stood with it, a huge grin on his face as the place when nuts. Fans ran out onto the field, gambled and jumped around, then were herded off by security so that the teams could leave properly.

The two lines standing on either side of their banner walked past each other shaking servos, trading insults, threats and cuss words, then paused again by their banners. Turning as one, they bowed to Prime who nodded back. Then without a lot of hoo-hah, they walked toward the tunnel and the locker room. Slagging each other the whole way, they disappeared into their respective locker rooms as the doors mercifully closed behind them.

In the stands, families began to leave along with raucous groups of younglings, bachelors, extended family groups and feisty elders, all of whom gave their own breakdowns of the game just played. Music filled the air, some of it club songs as the crowd began to make their way out. It would take a while given the size of the crowd. The bars and clubs would be swinging for the duration of the orn and night.

Wheeljack and Perceptor inched along, their infant tucked warmly into his little baby carrier. Holding the handle tightly, Perceptor warily watched the happy multitudes around him as he guarded his precious cargo. This had been Resolve's first game. He had come through it with flying colors.

He hadn't awakened once.

They were heading out to a party at Neo and Laret's house via a Circle reception for Heatout in the Circle Hall, one where their son would be one of the star attractions. Fifi would hold him for a multitude of pictures and all would be great. Having an infant had actually expanded their life. Other genitors were happy to see and help them, they could take him to work with them and they had something else to think about besides petrie dishes and algorithms.

Neo and Laret who were on the other side of the stadium near the Primal box inched along with their daughter, Joon, Vinn and their children and Bron. She was actually laughing and happy, entertained by the company and the game itself. Her brother hadn't played but she didn't expect him to when she saw how good the first string was. She was heading for a reception for Heatout, then Neo and Laret's house for a party. It was a warm sensation that she carried with her in this, the greatest and most immersive Cybertronian experience she had ever had in her entire life.

Sadee was bending Daro's audials as they crept forward, edging along toward the exits with thousands of others. Bluestreak had told them if they were separated to meet them at the Cafe Praxus for the after game ritual of his family. What he hadn't told them was that they would be eating lunch with the CMO and his kin, Prime and his kin and several others who always came along from the Wreckers and Army.

The only ones missing for a bit would be Springer and Drift who would be ankle deep in a riot near Stanix. They would show up later.

-0-At the locker room

Bluestreak carried Sunspot with Spot following to the locker room, then entered. He put Sunspot down and watched as the infant ran to Sideswipe. He paused, then looked up at his brother. **"YOU WON! I SAID YOU WOULD WIN AND YOU DID! YOU ARE MY HEROES! ALL OF YOU! I WANT TO PLAY FOOTBALL LIKE YOU! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU!"**

Sideswipe grabbed the infant up, then stood as he held him. "You are the best good luck charm we ever had. You knew this would happen."

"**I DID! YOU WERE THE BEST! ALL OF YOU! I KNEW IT WHEN YOU CAME OUT OF THE TUNNEL WITH SUNSTREAKER AND THE BANNER! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU COULD BEAT THEM AND I SAID SO!"**

"You did," Sunstreaker said as he stepped out of the shower. "You have to come to all our games. You're lucky for us, Sunspot."

The others nodded, grinning at the infant who looked ready to vapor lock. "He's an assistant coach," their head coach said. "He **has** to be here."

Sunspot looked at the coach, his expression almost worshipful in composition. "What do you want me to do, Coach? I will do it right away."

"Well, we have to put the towels in the hamper, then get ready for the team picture. You and your dog have to be in it," Coach said with a grin.

Sunspot looked started, then looked at his servos. "Do I have to wash them, Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe laughed, then put the baby down. "I would. You want to look handsome don't you?"

Sunspot smiled like the sun, then ran to the shower room and with the aid of a stool, stood in front of a sink to wash his servos. The team watched him, then grinned. "What a cute little kid," Hugh-E said. "He makes a great assistant coach."

There would be unanimous agreement on that by all.

-0-At the riot

The mayhem was immediate though not a single Seeker appeared to be part of it. Many were the faces filled with longing that they could not partake but many were the mechs and femmes that knew to do so would be to cast dishonor not only on themselves but their leader, Rainmaker, the Great Elder. They held back, some of them leaving while others including Starscream, his family and the rest of the Council of Elders of Seekerkin stayed to watch.

Many were the civilians who fled the stadium, many more were trapped by the mayhem which was slowly drifting down to the field. Security was flooding the stadium, diving into the melee with gusto. All of it was caught on film but it would be Prime's call whether that game would be broadcast.

It wouldn't be but the highlights of the play would be shown to viewing audiences everywhere.

Prime and his family, friends and those who figured out coasting along in his wake got you out of the stadium faster made their way to the stairs, then down the long tunnel to the stadium plaza. Traffic was being moved along by the police so they went with the flow. They were all heading for Cafe Praxus in the Fortress for the post-game ritual dinner. It was due to be a lively one given the conversation going on behind him.

"You are such a sore loser, Ratchet. Kaon ate your team for breakfast."

"Tonight, Prowl, I am going to promise any number of shiny things to Primus in exchange for a shut out for your sad little team."

"Primus likes us best. We won the championship last year after all." -smugness from a smug winger.

"That's because you cheated, Prowler," Ratchet replied, then he told the rest of the mass around him in loud ringing tones. **"Praxus won the championship last year because Prowl cheated!"**

Two servos slapped the helms of two big mechs who then turned to see who had done the deed. Smoldering optics from Ravel and Miler cut down any tart responses the two offenders might have made. The smirks of Ironhide, Venture, Tie Down and Appa Ratchet took the sting away.

"Behave yourself, Ratchet. You will never be too big for me to paddle," Ravel said with resolve.

Prowl smirked at Ratchet.

**"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, PROWL!"** Miler said with equal resolve.

Prowl predictably shriveled, then glanced at an automatically contrite Ratchet. "Yes, Ada," he said, then grinned. "How after all this time are they still able to do that?"

"I don't know," Ratchet said with a snicker. "But I want to learn it."

Banter replaced bombast all the way to the Fortress as Prime led the way with a grin.

-0-Inside the Cafe

Miler happily organized places as the family settled along with any number of friends and colleagues including the usual soldiers, a few of the key players from Earth 1 and some of the scientists from the Sciences Habitat. They sat on chairs on the table in front of their favorite bots and amongst the condiments.

Miler sat Daro and Sadee side-by-side near where Blue would sit with the twins. Uraya and Iacon were handed to the two until everyone settled. The little femmes stood on the laps of both of them staring at them silently and solemnly. Daro stared back, uncomfortable with a small child in his lap. "Who are you?" Iacon asked as Uraya nodded. She was leaning against Sadee who she loved.

"Daro," Daro said.

She looked at him, then Uraya who nodded. Both turned their optics back on Daro. They wore red outfits designed for Kaon. A horse rampant ran across the front and back of their yellow hoodies. Red mittens, red leggings and a red cap with white tassels completed the ensemble. The words 'Future Kaon Kavalier' was emblazoned across the front and their names were emblazoned on the back. They were adorable, inscrutable and immaculate.

Everyone sat and drinks were ordered. Infants were passed around once more and everyone settled. The new humans were mesmerized both by the proximity to Prime, the setting itself which was out of this world … literally and because it was so damned familiar. They were on a family outing at a restaurant following a football game. Who hadn't done that before?

They all had.

:What did you think of the game?: Lennox asked some of the Earth 1 visitors.

:I'm hooked: one of them replied.

:To which team?: Appa Ratchet asked as everyone at the table turned to look at them.

Brandon Clark looked back, then shrugged. :Whichever one is playing at the time:

Ratchet laughed. :That's why he's a leader. Take no stand, eat no crow later:

:Maybe: Glenn Morshower said with a grin. :But I will say that my favorite team is Kaon:

Iacon who sat listening grinned. Then she climbed on the table, walked to Morshower and leaned down to hug him. Morshower stood, then hugged back the femme that came up to his own height. She smiled, then turned to Bluestreak. :Kaon. Man like Kaon: She turned back to Morshower. :My ada plays for Kaon. My atar too:

Uraya nodded wordlessly.

Ratchet who was recording the moment for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned. :He's the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and head of Global N.E.S.T. I think its required to have good taste:

That got the love it deserved.

Then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed by Bluestreak and Sunspot finally made it. Hoo-hah took over for a moment, then settled. "What are you talking about?" Sunstreaker asked as he gathered his daughter to his bosom.

"Man likes Kaon," Iacon said pointing to Morshower who grinned from his easy chair.

"Man got good taste," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. He looked at Prowl. "How did you like the game?"

Prowl sat back with his own smirk. "Why don't you ask your ada?"

The twins looked at Ratchet who was smoldering but in a good way. "We already know what he thinks."

"Well, let me give you **my** opinion," Appa Ratchet began just as the plates began to arrive. He would have to postpone that business for later. Cybertronian brisket was calling him.

-0-Vos v Tarn

They were carted out in numbers, security rounding up the worst of the troublemakers. Most of the rowdies calmed down when security swept in, finding they were not ready for jail even though they were ready to brawl. Some of them decided to put off for later what they were being deprived of doing now.

Seekers waited as the multitude was led away, most of the crowd leaving without a problem. No one was happy but no one was ready to go to jail. When they had thinned down, Rainmaker led his group to the field where they waited as the vast number of remaining Seekers transformed and flew out. Dozens of them flew at a time until they were all but gone.

Springer walked to Rainmaker followed by Drift. "Thank you, Elder, for your assistance. There isn't a single Seeker in custody."

Rainmaker nodded. "I told them they would have to spar with me if they broke honor."

"**I** wouldn't want to spar with you, sir," Drift said with a grin.

Rainmaker chuckled, then nodded to both. "Good luck." Then he transformed and with his family and with the rest of the Council, he flew off for home. They watched him go, then turned to watch the last of the round up behind them.

"Good thing you got the jail expanded," Drift said absently as he watched Maxi deck a drunk mini-con. "Maxi's got skills."

Springer who was watching too, nodded. "She does. I suppose we need to wrap this up."

"If we're going to get to dinner in time," Drift said with a grin.

"Let's go," Springer said as they walked toward the gathering who was watching Maxi wag the Finger of Affronted Motherhood in the face of a hapless mini-con who would forever regret the moment.

-0-TBC October 19, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**

NOTES:

When someone gets clothes lined in American-style football, it means someone stuck out their arm in front of them and the runner got hung up on it by the neck. It would be like running into a clothes line and getting decapitated. It is **HIGHLY** illegal in American football and business as usual in Cybertronian.

ESL: immersive: something that totally engulfs and submerges you into the experience.

Bombast: someone who makes big talk, challenges someone in a big way or shoots their mouth off making big statements, that's bombast. Barnum and Bailey calling their circus, 'The Greatest Show On Earth!' was making bombast.

Condiments: a fancy name for stuff like salt and pepper, hot sauce and things you use to spice or fancy up food.

Affronted: made upset or to feel insulted.

Take exception: Be made angry or agitated by something. To disagree, usually emotionally.

Quell: end something.

Abject fear: complete fear

Mayhem: madness, riot, melee

GUEST: thank you for catching the boo boos. I am still flummoxed (boggled, upset, messed up for you ESL readers) over having the computers messed up. You are the greatest. :D


	200. Chapter 200

The Diego Diaries: Football! 5 (dd4 200)

-0-At the Cafe Praxus

Prime and Company sat eating together shooting the breeze as families around them went over the games that had just concluded. It was then that they were versed on the riot. Springer and Drift would not be coming by until they were eating dessert and the news they brought when they did was discouraging. Nearly 1,000 individuals were detained by the Watch and Army. About half of them were cited at stations and released. The others were carted off to lockup to sober up, simmer down or otherwise get their slag together.

Fights had been everywhere but for the Seeker population which had been kept in check by Rainmaker. Prime who listened made a note to personally thank the Great Elder even as he considered drastic measures to prevent a repeat of the situation. For all they knew, Tarn and Vos could make the championship game together. Jazz and Blaster who were conducting interviews with local reporters and those from Earth sent a message to Prowl who relayed it to Prime. Everyone was waiting for the word on broadcasting Tarn v Vos in the regular schedule that included Earth. Prime sent the word back. Do not broadcast the game. He would be reviewing it himself and decide whether it would be shown anywhere let alone Earth.

He would decide that Autobot City could watch the game but no one else. If it was as bad as it sounded, disbanning two teams would fly better if the colony knew why. He kept that part of his thought process from everyone including Prowl. "This is discouraging. I had hoped that they would accept the honor of being two of the teams we field but apparently they need a lesson."

"The teams showed admirable restraint, Optimus," Springer replied. "They played hard and gave no quarter but no one stepped out of bounds. I think they understand the importance of image."

"Too bad their fans don't," Appa Ratchet said with a frown. "I remember when the assault happened. There were very few who walked out. We tried to help but there was no way to get there. What little we had, we forwarded through the underground to help them. Even as bad as Iacon was, Tarn and Vos were much worse. I still pray for the dead in the Temple, especially the infants and the elderly."

It was solemn a moment, then Prime sat forward. "Neo needs to get me a list of all the elders that she can find who know about what happened inside of Vos and Tarn. I want to talk to them. I also want chapter and verse on what Shockwave and what the rest of them did to spark that debacle. I want it all as soon as possible. Right now, the situation is too volatile for Vos and Tarn to play each other and I am not convinced that they are ready to play others."

Springer nodded. "If the Great Elder hadn't controlled half the crowd, I shudder to think what might have happened."

"Can you identify those in the crowd from the footage that might need a personal visit?" Prime asked grimly.

"We can if you let us come too," Springer said with a grin. "I can think of several mobs of younglings that might benefit from some of your servos on, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "Make it so," he said grimly.

"Well, didn't this orn turn to shit as the humans might say," Ratchet said as he looked at the humans sitting around the table. "I hear you say that."

:**I** do: Will Lennox said helpfully. His mother cuffed him on the head. :Uh, not around my mother though:

Laughter lightened the load as the adults relaxed again. Chatter would be held as the afternoon slowly wandered onward. It was a good orn anyway.

-0-At a party in the Circle Hall

Neo and company walked into the Circle of Light Meeting Hall, one of half a dozen in the vastness of the Central Labor Hall which was a giant space devoted to groups, clubs, health facilities, counseling centers, educational groups and the like underneath Fortress Maximus. The room was packed with individuals partaking of a potluck which was arrayed over several very long tables along the back wall. Drinks were available as individuals ladled them into cups from huge punch bowls. Neo began to introduce Bron who nodded and smiled, surprised here and there by someone she actually knew. All of the individuals she recognized were those from her past, mechs and femmes who had lived in colonies, settlements and outback regions in the Diaspora along with her.

Almost all of those she recognized were high caste individuals but they were mingled, two of them bonded to those of lesser social position and all wore tattoos of the Circle and Knights. Some wore the Peace Mission marks too. There were babies and infants running around the room who had been separated since the Fall, many of whom bore their low, mid or high caste etched tattoos. The reason that infants born since the Fall and Diaspora wore those marks was that their genitors had the misfortune of landing in high caste dominated refuges like those her own family had created here and there in the past. If a baby or infant child bore them, their genitors had been ordered to etch them by someone high caste who kept The System going even in the most rudimentary refugee camp.

Many more were the babies, infants and sub adults that didn't have them. That indicated that they had not had to endure the power structure of high caste leadership where they had lived previously or they had with Circle and Knight encouragement forsaken the demand. It was instructive to look at the babies of genitors to see how convoluted and difficult their route to Mars had been. Given that many of them had been led or lived with Circle or Knight leadership, their infants were free of the marks that marred their species unity. The gigantic genitors of Olo, a pure white infant with beautiful wings wore theirs, low caste marks from their origin on Cybertron but their flawless daughter was free of the mar. It was debatable whether that was from their refusal or their good fortune at never running into high caste leadership.

As they made their way inside, they found a table, then got food. All around them the happiness of the orn and the people was soothing. Sitting at a table under the banner that marked the Circle of Light, a big mech with several others seemed to be holding court. It was Heatout, the main philosopher of the Circle of Light and the second-in-command under the leadership of Dai Atlas of the Knights of Cybertron. He was formidable, a former University professor in the pivotal town of Praxus and someone who had helped get 20,000,000 Cybertronians away from the planet with Atlas.

Bron sat with her plate and drink, staring at the figure of a mech that her family loathed. They hated the 'rabble-rousers'. They called the leadership of both the Knights and the Circle traitors to Cybertron. They along with the Missionaries and the apathy of the N.A.I.L.s had led to the Fall, or so she was told. Their pacifism, their unwillingness to defend The System and their unwillingness to be led was the cause of their demise, she was told. She sat considering this mech, someone she had been raised to fear and despise. He was surrounded by mechs who were happy to sit with him, mechs who were laughing with him as he spoke to those who came to his table, happy to see and trade comments with him. He was different than she had expected. But then, looking around, nothing here was what she thought things were supposed to be.

She sat eating, talking and at some point was introduced to Heatout. It was pleasant. He was kind and interested. He wasn't what she had expected but then, none of the orn's events had been. She was in a quandry.

-0-After lunch

Ratchet walked along the street with Springer quizzing him on the riot. Maxi had been magnificent and all in all, it was a lot less awful than they had expected and planned for. What would be worrisome would be the upcoming night with all the thwarted fury channeled into mayhem in the darkness. The Watch would be augmented with the army. The jails were ready for occupants.

"Tarn and Vos might get banned," Ratchet said.

"Seems a shame given that the two teams were fine. They could have slagged it out but they didn't. The Seekers won't like it a bit if Optimus does that. Vos is their team," Springer replied.

"I know," Ratchet said. "Someone needs to slag them to the Pit and back. The war was then. This is now."

"From your lips to The One's audials," Springer said. They continued onward through the crowded streets.

-0-At home sweet home

"**ADA! COME YOU HERE?"**

Ratchet 'comed', then stood in the doorway. "What?"

"**COME YOU US TO THERE. GOING AND DOING**," Orion said. The others nodded.

Ratchet ran the sentence through his advanced decryption algorithms and shook his head. "Hero, I'm missing something. What is Spud saying?"

Hero who stood with her twin 'katanas' as a Leonardo-esque Donatello smiled. "Trick or treating."

"Ah," Ratchet said. **"Family meeting!"** He turned and walked out to his seat, clicking off the monitor for Ironhide. He glared at Ratchet who sat back with a grin. "Family meeting."

"Oh," Ironhide said with a grin of his own. "What's up?"

"Apparently, Spud said, **'COME YOU US TO THERE. GOING AND DOING**,'" Ratchet replied. "Hero, translate for your old pa."

Hero smiled at both of them. "Trick or treating, Atar. Halloween is coming soon." Every infant in the room stood beaming smiles at both of them fully expectant that they would pull off whatever thing they asked about because they always had so far.

"Halloween. Trick or treating," Ironhide mused. "We'll have to get another jack-o-lantern bucket for Prowler." Prowler smiled at the sound of his name. Ironhide grinned back at him. "I suppose we have to do trick or treating around?"

"We do, Atar," Hero said. "We can go as turtles." She looked at the others who nodded with giant smiles.

"**I GO TURTLES. I GO AS MICHAELANGELO. YOU**," he said turning to the others to point to them in turn, **"GO YOU ARE DONATELLO, LEONARDO, RAPHAEL, MASTER SPLINTER AND SPOT! FUN BE US! WE PLAY TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! I, MICHAELANGELO COMED THERE WITH HOT NUNCHUKS OF FURY!** he said with a giant grin. He took his little nunchakus and twirled them showing improvement. He didn't hit his own head once.

"Seriously, I think we need to get him lots of comic books and videos. Maybe he can learn to talk properly that way," Ratchet said as he grinned at Orion. "You are going to kill me, Spud."

Orion smiled brightly. Then he booped Ratchet's ped with his chuks.

"Ow," Ratchet said with a grin.

Orion stared at Ratchet, then leaned forward to kiss Ratchet's ped. Every one of the infants laughed loudly.

Ironhide grinned. "There are a lot of costumes at The Infant Center. Are you sure you want to be turtles?"

**"YES!"** -everyone

"Okay. Turtles it is," Ironhide said as the door opened and Ravel peeked inside. "Hello, my babies!"

**"GRANDADA!"** -his babies

Hugs and much hilarity dispensed for a moment, then Ravel looked at the two lounging in their chairs. "Date night!"

"Are you sure?" Ironhide asked.

"Absolutely," Ravel said. He looked at the infants. "Let's go. Appa Ratchet is going to be Shredder and I am going to be April O'Neil. Grandatar is going to be the Creep," Ravel glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide. "Research. Nichelodeon is on Channel 9."

"We know." -Ironhide and Ratchet

They left noisily, dog included and then it was silent. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who glanced at Ratchet. "What now?"

"Something forbidden," Ironhide said with a slightly leering smile.

Ratchet grinned, then rose. "Okay," he said. He walked to the kitchen, pulled the fudge box out of a top shelf, then got beer out of the fridge. Sitting the noshes on the table, he relaxed and picked up the remote to the monitor. "Game of Thrones?"

"Yep," Ironhide said as he began to eat candy, beer bottle in servo. Ratchet joined him. It was all good.

-0-TBC October 20, 2014 **Edited 10-27-14**

NOTES:

This is the fourth time we have passed the 200 part mark. :D MUAHAHAHA! We are on pace for world domination. ;)

ESL: Noshes: food that you eat or eating food. Either way, all is good. I think I'm going to have some pie.

N.A.I.L.s: Prowl calls the neutrals NAILS. They are part of the IDW universe and here is what tf wiki has to say about them: "

The **NAILs** (**N**on-**A**ligned **I**ndigenous **L**ife-forms) are a large group of Cybertronians that returned to the planet in the wake of its rebirth. Not a faction as such, they are a collection of civilians, pacifists, deserters from both sides, moral objectors, those who left Cybertron at both the start of the war and whilst it was ongoing.

The term "NAIL" was coined by Prowl, which explains why it sounds kinda rude."

**GO, PROWL!** :D


	201. Chapter 201

The Diego Diaries: Football 6 (dd4 201)

-0-That evening

They stood in the park at Metroplex, a group of youth who were spoiling for a fight. They were fans of Vos, thwarted in their ambitions to bust helms at the game. They were looking for trouble and the purloined bottle of high grade they were sharing didn't help with their bloodlust.

Unfortuately for them, they were not only in the precincts of Metroplex, they were also in his kiddie park. He had focused in on them the moment they had arrived, reading their energy for what it was ... trouble looking for a place to happen. He had alerted one of the two police substations in his administrative district, getting acknowledgement from Substation #4 that Watchmen were on their way. In the meantime, he sat fuming with Scamper who was sitting at the conn in his control center with a grin.

"They're coming," the runabout said.

"They have no business sullying the space I have provided for children," Metroplex said with irritation.

Scamper grinned, then turned to the screen to watch as Drift and Springer followed by Hercy and Kup made their way to the picnic tables where the youngsters were congregated. They slowed, then the kids moved back a bit.

Outside, the four mechs who were just leaving to check out the fracas currently happening in Centurian took the squeal as cops often called incidents. Rounding the corner, they noted a group in the park drinking from a bottle. None of them looked old enough to Cybertronian optics to be legal enough to do that, though humans would be hard pressed to know one way or the other. The bottle disappeared behind the back of a tall youngster who looked at them with a bland expression. Springer looked them over, concluded they were underaged, their tattoos identifying them as Vosnians and their breath signaling their unwillingness to drink where no one could catch them.

"We got a call on you," Springer said.

"We're not doing anything wrong," one of them said defensively.

"Of course you are," Springer replied. "You're spoiling for a fight, that much is obvious. You're also drinking while underaged. Hand over the bottle."

"Or what?" another kid said equally defiantly.

"We'll call your genitors down here and have them take it from ya," Hercy said.

They stared at him, then Springer. One of them produced the bottle grudgingly. "We weren't doing anything wrong. Who called on us?"

"Metroplex," Kup said.

They blinked, then straightened. Under their peds and home to three of them, the mighty titan, Metroplex was the very ground upon which they stood. No one wanted to frag with him. "We can go."

"You can. Home. I could put you in the jail for drinking. That won't look to good at Intermediate School during show and tell. I want your transponder numbers now," Springer said. He stared them down as they grudgingly sent him their numbers. "I am going to give you five minutes to get home or I will go to your apartments and talk to your families. I doubt that they will be happy to hear that you offended Metroplex. No one thinks well of anyone who does that to him. You have insulted him and you need to go home. Now."

They glanced at each other, then sighed with resignation. As they turned to go Hercy called to them. "You younglings ... Vos and Tarn wasn't your fight. All you are doing is disrespecting the dead. Nothing you can do here in this place will make anything different. You will just make a fool of yourselves."

"They destroyed Vos," a kid said heatedly. "We had a home there, family and friends, the neighborhood. Now its all gone."

"None of you were born there so its all academic with you," Springer said. "I was there to see it go up in flames. So were the rest of us. Shockwave made that happen, Shockwave and a lot of stupid fraggers who believed his lies. If you have to hate someone, hate him."

They stared at him for a moment, then turned to walk out of the park. Soon they were gone, three of them turning off to go into Metroplex to their tower homes. It was silent a moment, then Kup looked at the other three. "We have a fracas in Centurion." They all turned and walked with him to the metro station that would take them after several stops to Centurion and a bottle throwing brawl in that city's park.

-0-At a grandparent's house in the clouds

**"SHREDDER! I COMED TO GET YOU!"** Michaelangelo said as he waved his chuks, chasing Appa Ratchet aka Shredder around the dining table. **"I COMED TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"**

Appa who was laughing even as he tried to stay in character glanced at the infant chasing him. An orange-masked turtle boy was catching up. He stopped, then turned with a butter knife in each servo. **"STOP, MICHAELANGELO! I WILL NOT RUN FROM YOU AND YOUR HOT NUNCHUKS OF FURY!"**

Orion aka Mikey paused, then stared up at his great grandfather with enormous optics of slavish adoration. **"YOU GOOD TO ME!"**

Appa chuckled, then scooped the baby up. "It's easy to be good to you," he said as he hugged and kissed Orion.

As he did Donatello and Raphael ran out of the hallway, then slammed on the brakes.** "SHREDDER HAS MIKEY! LET'S GET HIM!"** A tiny Leonardo-esque Donatello and a red masked widely smiling Raphael charged their great grandfather who turned and began to run around the table with Orion in his arms. The shrieking hysterical happiness was amazing.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

"I hear that this season that Cersei is going to do a totally nude scene," Ratchet said to goad the beast.

(Frown. Air of disgust) "Why?"

"Because they want to, because they can, because humans like looking at naked women," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I don't," Ironhide said with another slug of beer. "They're strange enough with their clothes on. I don't need to see a naked person, Ratchet. Bikinis are barely enough clothing for me to stand."

"What kind of red blooded male are you to not like to see naked women?" Ratchet asked innocently.

"I don't have blood, red or otherwise and I don't need to see naked bodies to feel manly. I would also say I'm not a man so you can't compare me to men. Like Lennox. And Epps. Those guys."

Ratchet grinned. "You don't feel male like them?"

"I'm a mech! **IRONHIDE, MECH OF MECHS, DESTROYER OF WORLDS! I DON'T NEED PANTS!"** He grinned. "I'm mech enough for you as the infants can attest to."

"That's true. Half the time I was drunk on my aft though," Ratchet replied. "I will add that qualifier to your great mechy mech-ness. Frankly, Cersei is the kind of femme that human males go for. Seeing her fancy bits will be a highlight and much talked about fable of this show in vorns to come."

"Why would anyone want to parade their nakedness in front of the world and let everyone see it? I don't know how you do that," Ironhide said with his usual comical distaste. "I don't understand humans."

"You don't have to," Ratchet said. "I'll do that for you."

Ironhide grinned smugly. "Another reason to keep ya."

Ratchet snorted. "You need reasons? Who would take your tired old aft but for me? I mercy frag ya, Ironhide. Always remember that."

Ironhide laughed aloud. **"I AM IRONHIDE, RIGHT SERVO GO-TO MECH FOR THE PRIME! I MAKE THINGS THAT GO BOOM AND FRAG OLD MEDICS! I AM THE ATAR OF DOZENS!** You don't have to thank me."

Ratchet who was watching Ironhide with a giant smile chuckled. "Good. I won't."

"I think there's monster trucks on channel 2," he said with a grin.

"Awesome," Ratchet said as he changed the channel.

-0-Higher up in the clouds

They were getting ready for bedtime, cleaning up their stuff, hanging their turtle costumes up and all the usual mayhem. Prime stood in the doorway holding Sojourner as he watched Rambler pull down the covers of his berth. "How is school with the new youngsters, son?" he asked.

Rambler paused, then smiled at his father. "They're nice. They want to know as much about you as they can."

A chill filtered across Prime's circuits but he kept his face calm. "What do they ask about?"

Rambler told him of their questions about him, his family, their life and habits. It appeared to Prime to be considerably like an interrogation.

"Who asks the most questions, son?" he asked as Prowl entered to tuck in the blankets and give him a good night kiss.

"Coros, Atar. He seems really nice," Rambler said in his sweetly oblivious, kindly manner.

"I am sure he is, son. Good night, Rambler," Prime said as he leaned down to kiss his son. They walked out, the light was switched off and all was well in that room. Several more rooms and one tiny femme later, they walked to their suite to turn in too. Prime paused by the monitor and keyed in several names. The data came back. All of them were part of Traachon's party and all of them were high caste. Several of them were in Rambler's school and a couple were in his class. What seemed a coincidence in another time and place felt purposeful to Prime's war shaped and time worn instincts. "Prowl, we may have a problem."

Prowl paused in the doorway of the wash rack, then walked to the monitor to read the information. He froze. "This isn't good is it..."

Prime shook his helm grimly. "No. I do not think it is."

-0-In the prison

Hobbes and Traachon stood by the bars watching the city beyond. The airfield was busy and the lights of the towers that seemed to go on forever dazzled in the soul killing cold of the night. It was more than 120 degrees below zero and even though they were warm and above concern, it was nonetheless daunting. "The games were interesting. It's been a long time since I saw real Cybertronian football," Hobbes said.

Traachon nodded. "I agree. It was refreshing. Your son is on the Kaon Kavaliers I am told. I don't believe he played today."

"He will. Its only a matter of time," Hobbes said. "We are released in two more orns. Then we shall see about a number of things."

Traachon nodded. "We shall."

They stood together watching ships take off and land as well as flights of Seekers coming and going on the rounds of their sphere of influence. They would report back that the groups settling in the system were being augmented by others as well. The Decepticons were gathering in the old forts of the groups who had already surrendered. What they planned was unknown. That they were trouble was a given.

-0-Sciences Habitat

They sat around, scientists, civilians like Mikaela Banes, Sam Witwicky, Warren Roberts and army personnel eating, drinking and having a party after the first game. Glenn Morshower and John Fulton would be going back to Earth the next day after the games along with all the civilian families who had bunkered down here during the insecurity of M.E.C.H. and the Infiltration Protocol teams. This would not be the last time they were here. The football season and holidays were magnets to the group who came with family to stay in the habitats and the family tower for the fun.

"Vos and Tarn are going to be a problem," Sheila said as she sipped her wine. "I hope things get straightened out. Starscream will have a fit if they don't."

Jessie Landon nodded. "I know. The Great Elder kept the lid on I'm told. Nitro told me that he sent messages to everyone to behave or they would have to fight him for the dishonor."

"I wouldn't want to be around that. Rainmaker is a killa," Fig Figueroa said with a nod. "The games were bad ass. Sunstreaker has no fear."

The talk turned to the game as the evening drew deep while all around them fires big and small were put out by the Night Watch. It would be a long night for the cops. It would be a longer orn for the Magistrate's Court in a few joors.

-0-TBC October 21, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**

ESL: goaded: provoked, prodded into anger


	202. Chapter 202

The Diego Diaries: Football Weekend 1 (dd4 202)

-0-Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

Springer ran down the street chasing a number of youngsters who had decided that throwing bottles at a number of other youngsters was a good idea. They ran quickly, then ducked into a bar mingling with the crowd immediately. The bar was filled to the brim with happy individuals and some less so, all of them celebrating, or not, the games from earlier. This bar as Springer well knew was a favorite haunt of mechs and femmes from Vos. Springer followed by Hercy and Drift stood in the doorway scanning the crowd for the miscreants. It was going to be a problem. There were a lot of youngsters in the bar.

Entering, pausing by the bar, Drift leaned in to one of the bartenders. "Do you have a back door?"

"We do. It's locked," the bartender said with a smirk. "I guess you came to collect the riff raff from the brawl?"

"That's the plan," Drift said with a grin of his own. He turned to Springer who was giving the crowd the stink optic. A few of them had noticed cops and turned to look at the three of them with varying degrees of amusement and/or loathing. "The back door is locked. They have to come this way to get out."

Springer nodded, then picked up an empty mug on the bar. Rapping it sharply, the place settled, then turned to look at him. "I'm Springer. I run the Watch and security for this planet. Six youngsters ran in here after fighting in the street. They were also throwing bottles which makes them a danger to civility and the general peace. I want them to step forward now."

The room was silent. Mechs and the odd femme glanced at each other, then the three tense cops in the doorway between the lounge and bar. Games played on the monitors, some of them muted, others playing softly as background noise. A big mech turned to Springer. "I didn't see any kids run in here. Did you, Foley?"

Foley, a big mech with tattoos showing him a actual native born citizen of Vos shook his helm. "I didn't. But then, I think I'm pretty drunk."

Rough laughter greeted that from the crowd. Springer looked at them, then turned to Foley and the big mech. "I'm here to uphold the rules of the road. I'm chief of the Wreckers in my spare time so you know I'm not leaving without the younglings."

Foley glanced at the other mech, then looked at Springer. "That's a relief. For a moment there I thought you were going to tell me you were a Texas Ranger."

Rough laughter greeted that as the presumably Western movie-friendly crowd had a good chuckle. Springer grinned in spite of himself as Drift smirked beside him. Hercy was less amused. "I'm not chief of the Wreckers nor am I with the Watch. I am however an Autobot soldier who has protected and served your sorry aft back to the time when Unicron was roaming around. You may not like it for whatever half assed reasons you may possess but its fraggers like us that go out to meet the Black Shadows of the universe, not you. Because we do, you get protection without lifting a slagging digit. Because of us, you can build this city and have a home. Because of us, your sorry afts were rescued. You disrespect the Prime's authority when you disrespect the law and when you do that, you disrespect the Matrix and by extension Primus and The One. Produce the troublemakers or I will part you out like an old Buick."

Foley looked down at Hercy, a deceptively small, deceptively dangerous little mech. He could see and feel the carefully coiled menace in the little mech as visions of his old Appa flooded his processor. "I didn't see them come in, Appa. Who did?" he asked as he turned to the others.

Springer grinned at Drift in spite of himself. "Produce them and you can have your party back. Don't let rude ill raised fraggers ruin your evening."

For a moment, no one moved, then the crowd turned to stare at the end of the room, parting like the Red Sea before Moses. Standing and sitting around a table, six youngsters watched and waited. "Oh frag," one of them said with disgust and resignation. "Come and get us."

A big servo reached out and slapped that youngster on the back of his helm. He looked up at a big mech who sat next to him at a table. "What? I'm from Vos."

"So am I. You deserve to go to jail. You slagging got caught. Mech up and leave. I have some serious drinking to do and you're cramping my style," the big mech said as the room chuckled at the youngsters and not in a good way.

They looked at the big mech, then the rest of the room. "You would toss us out? This is Vos's bar," one of them said.

"And it doesn't look like you're old enough to be here without your ada holding your servo," an older femme said. She glanced at Springer. "Add that to their offenses." She looked at the youngsters. "If you can't pay the bill, don't make the debt. Go now or I will personally slag you to the door." She stood, a small but tough femme who if anyone had known was a blacksmith at Specialty Fabrication-Ironworks at the Industrial Park City. What she couldn't do with super heated bent iron couldn't be done.

The six looked at her, then everyone around them. Standing with resignation, they walked to Springer, Drift and Hercy with ill concealed angst. One of them looked at Springer. "My ada is going to smack me."

"If your ada doesn't, come around to see me," the femme said to general approval.

"You didn't stick up for us! We're from Vos too!" another said as the cuffs went onto his wrists.

"**I'm** from Vos, youngling," Foley said with a serious expression. "**You** aren't."

"You should really consider the one who is responsible for what happened," Hercy said as he cuffed the last youngster. "Ratbat and Shockwave. They did this to Vos and Tarn. They are responsible for the murder of both places. Neither side survived so nobody was worse than the other. Every time you slag each other, Shockwave and Ratbat win. I can hear them laughing now."

No one replied as the three directed the youngsters toward the doorway nearby. The room watched them go, then turned back to their own business, though it was muted amongst them for some time. Outside, six youngsters sat on the curb, their arms cuffed behind their backs. They were sullen and silent, staring ahead into the air with ill concealed rage.

Hercy stood on the sidewalk waiting for a police van to come for the youngsters. "This is getting to be too easy. Slaggers inside at least have some sense of history. Too bad these little fraggers don't know better. Schools need to step in. Education in the only thing that will save us."

"They better. Prime might disband both teams if they don't get their slag together," Springer said as the police van turned the corner heading their way.

"**He wouldn't**!" one of the youngsters said with surprise.

"Sure he would," Hercy said tapping the youngster's ped with him own. "What world are you living on? There are traumatized mechs and femmes living here. Children and elderly. They don't need slag from fraggers like you pretending that a war you never saw on a planet you never lived was somehow your business to settle on the streets of the best place our species ever landed. This place in some ways puts Cybertron in the shade but I don't expect you to get that because you never were on Cybertron to start with."

The van pulled up, the doors opened and Lon jumped out. "I came along for the ride. I put myself on the at-large list tonight."

"Good. Help us load up and we can go bag some more. It's like shooting fish in a barrel," Springer said as he roughly hauled two kids to their peds. They were loaded up, the van toodled off to the jail at the court house on Cultural Center Road and the four turned to go put out another fire. They would do so all night long.

-0-At a private party in Kalis

They sat around the table playing cards. There was food and drink as well as the monitor playing without sound behind them. They were high caste mechs and two femmes from the last migration, all of them parties belonging to the group that was led by Traachon and Hobbes. Rade-R and Riff were among them. They had gathered to celebrate the win of Kaon and the expectation that Praxus Science would win the next orn. Notably missing in the gathering was Bron.

"Where's Bron? Does anyone know?" a big mech named Hardee asked.

"She went somewhere with Neo and Laret," Riff said tossing three cards in. The human card games were almost a mania among the Cybertronians and even the newbies had learned it. "Probably mingling with the Circle and Knight riff raff."

"Good intel," Hardee replied.

"I don't think she's gathering intel. She's been acting strange since we got here," Riff said taking two new cards which improved his hand considerably. "I think she's getting sucked into the slag."

"She wouldn't would she?" a femme named La-C asked with a worried tone.

"She might. You should find out, you and Suri, She's supposed to be at the Circle Hall in the Central Labor Hall under Fort Max. Go and find out," Rade-R said. "She won't talk to us."

The two femmes arose, then left the apartment. The mechs watched them go, then anted up. "Bron is going to be a problem," Hardee said as the others nodded. "When is Sunee getting out?"

"In a few more orns," Riff replied. "Then things will get interesting."

They all nodded and played onward as the moons of Mars slipped through the sky on their journeys.

-0-In the doorway of the Circle Hall, Central Labor Hall, Fortress Maximus District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They peered inside, searching the crowd for their childhood friend. All through the long convoluted journey, they had been friends and bosom buddies. Since arriving in the colony, Bron had gone her own way. It was disconcerting but all in all, they chalked it off to the changes of a new place and fatigue from their journey. Both of them were in University, taking courses toward a degree in business administration. The law and business were the main pathways of high castes to the upper echelons of power in the old system. They were on it even now in the new paradigm.

"I see her," Suri said. She led La-C toward a table filled with femmes and paused beside Bron who looked up startled. She was sitting with Fifi in her lap, the infant grinning sweetly as she leaned into Bron's torso.

"La-C, Suri. What are you doing here?" Bron asked with surprise.

"Looking for you. We're having a party over at Hardee's apartment. We thought you might want to come," La-C said.

"I was invited to come here after the game," Bron said glancing at the others who had settled to listen and watch. "Um, let me introduce you. La-C and Suri, my friends from childhood, this is Neo and her bond, Laret. This baby is their daughter, Fifi. The others at this table are Arcee, Greenlight, Nova and Herling who are in charge of education on the planet and their infants, Diesel and Flinn as well as Lancer. Arcee, Greenlight and Lancer are active duty Autobots and they are part of Elita-1's squad that stayed on Cybertron after The Fall."

Everyone eyed the other, Arcee and Company struck by the size of these femmes and their lack of the usual feminizing attributes that characterized femmes for many generations, themselves excluded. "Why not join us?" Arcee asked with a tight grin. "We would love to hear about your journey."

The two hesitated, then chairs were provided. They sat while Greenlight fetched drinks. Then they began to talk.

-0-TBC October 22, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**

NOTES:

In some cultures anyone of a certain age is called mother, grandmother and the like as a sign of respect. Foley showed respect to Hercy by calling him Appa. :D:D:D I love customs.


	203. Chapter 203

The Diego Diaries: Football Weekend 2 (dd4 203)

-0-That next morning

The door opened as someone rapped on it lightly. A smirking face appeared. "Hi. We were invited."

"You don't need an invite, youngling. Come on in," Blackjack said as he turned from the monitor where he was checking the overnight intel dump.

The door opened wider as Springer, Drift, Lon, Hercy and Kup walked in. Alor who had come out of the office in the back grinned. "Just in time for breakfast, boys. How was the night?"

Springer snorted. "We had running fights all night long. Prime is going to be heavily displeased."

"But there weren't any Seekers, right?" Blackjack asked as he sat at the table. "Sit and pull up a chair. Ali's got this."

They complied as Ali began to plate up the Cybertronian version of egg and cheese soufflé, baked French toast, breakfast rolls and fruit as well as breakfast 'tea'. It was exceptionally tasty, beautiful to look at and typical of the usual fare that Alor cooked. Alie cooked. Blackjack did clean up detail. Heaping plates and steaming mugs of tea were placed before the suitably appreciative mechs before a contented Alor sat himself. Eating commenced, then stories.

"Not a single Seeker at all. We did chase a few brats into a bar. Luckily, someone must have flashed on their grandpa or we would have had a brawl. Hercy is good for something," Springer said.

"Ha. I'm good for a lot, infant. Remember that," Hercy said with a grin. "This is uncommonly good, Alor. Thank you." He looked at the others. "Manners, infants."

They thanked Alor profusely as he sat grinning. "More where this came from. I love cooking for many as opposed to the odd two or three."

"We'll remember that. There are plenty of odds out there who would love to eat this," Springer said to his brand new grandada. "We made about 1,257 arrests last night, most of them hot helmed kids. I don't know what Prime is going to do but they aren't helping."

"Prime will do the right thing. He's made that way," Blackjack said as the door opened and infants began to walk in. Enormous goodwill went back and forth between them before they were parted out to sit. They had been given permission to go down to 'Grandatar and Grandada's house' and spend a moment or two before the orn began in earnest. It was a ritual they had on the weekends when both were in town. "Are you hungry, Orion? Want a bite?"

Orion smiled like a jack-o-lantern.

"I take that for a 'yes'," Blackjack said offering a bite of his roll. Orion bit into it like a shark bites into a seal and grinned. "You are a caution, infant."

"Grandada, will you be here today?" Hero asked from the middle of Springer's lap. She was standing on her brother's lap daintily taking bites out of his roll when he offered it. "I hope you both are. We can play."

Everyone grinned.

"We can play, Grandada. You and me go to the park. We can swing," Praxus said in nearly perfect sentences. It was mystifying how easy it was for everyone but Orion but sometimes things happened. He looked at the others. "You can come too?" he asked hopefully.

"We might," Springer said. "If we can get out of court over the next three orns."

Hercy nodded. "Going to be tied up a bit, infant. If we can, we will."

Praxus smiled, then took another bite of egg pie from his doting Grandada.

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Springer and Drift?" Hero asked as she stood on Springer's lap, her arm wrapped around his neck.

"I thought I would be an Autobot or maybe a cop," Drift said with a grin.

"That would be nice," Hero agreed sweetly, taking another bite of the 'sweet' roll from her brother.

Chuckles met that. Then the door opened again. Sunspot walked in with Spot. Hugs and pats went around the table before he stood between Drift and Springer, his servos resting on their arms.

"Are you hungry, infant?" Alor asked.

"No, Grandada. I ate too much at home," he said to general laughter.

They chatted and talked passing a peaceful moment or two before some of them would disappear to go to the games that would be played that afternoon. Praxus Science would play today and it was anyone's guess what would happen. All that mattered to the mechs and infants in the room was that Kaon was 1-0 with an immensely powerful start.

They sat together chatting until it was time to go to Ironhide and Ratchet's house.

-0-Camp Gliese

"The game is going to be on in a moment. Better get your stuff together," the officer of the orn said to the mechs sitting in one of the many rec rooms of Metrotitan. They rose and walked to a spacious comfortable lounge nearby to sit in swank chairs and couches while watching a gigantic screen television play the games that would be broadcast. All but a skeleton crew would be in the lounge yelling at the giant screen that took up most of a giant wall. Metrotitan in his zeal to serve had taken into consideration the comforts of his crew and had thus redesigned a few of his amenities to rise from the wowzer level to that of **OMG!WTF!**

A screen the size of a stadium jumbotron mounted on a lounge wall was one of those amenities.

-0-Meanwhile, back at the ranch...

The door opened as Miler and Venture entered scooping up infants including a now toddling Sojourner. Kissing and hugging, setting some of them down on the floor, Miler and Venture continued to the kitchen where Prowl was ridding himself of several dozen official tasks so he could go to the game which would start as soon as Prime was in the feted to his box seat. They were heading for Stanix and the big new stadium where Vos and Tarn had their feud the orn before. Prowl glanced up and nodded. "Good morning."

"Good morning, son," Miler said pulling up a stool upon which to sit. "Getting done?"

Prowl nodded. "When I do we can go. If you could put them in their gear when we gather up that would help."

"We will. I don't know how I feel about playing Simfur today. It would seem blasphemous to beat them," Venture said as he leaned against the counter.

Prowl grinned. "I thought the same thing but as it goes, the best team wins."

"I just hope they don't have the advantage if you get my drift," Miler said with a laugh.

They would.

-0-At the prison

They let the usual suspects out and watched them and their guards head out toward the city and an afternoon of watching football in Club Cybertron. The Officer of the Orn turned to his datapad and considered the prison population. It had nearly reached ten thousand during the peak of occupation following the destruction of the Decepticons and their forts here and there. Now it was just under three thousand. Slowly but surely, the influence of the city and the sharp optics of the Former Decepticon Association had weeded out the 'possibles for rehab' from the 'hardcore probably nots'. Several of those had rebounded to the prison having made themselves a problem for the majority who abided by the law. It was instructive that before they were returned, they had been forced to run the gauntlet out in the desert by their mentors. They were somewhat worse for the wear when they limped into custody and an isolation cell in the ad-seg block. The entire experience was not lost on those still behind bars which was one of the points of the event.

Scorponok, Stiletto and Barricade wandered off followed by A-1 and a couple of others who were 'try outs' for greater freedom. They would avoid the crowds and drink their beer in the comforts of the Club Cybertron lounge while the rest of the colony vied for seats in the stadiums.

-0-At the Temple of Simfur Restored

Chevron finished his prayers and tasks, then turned to walk across the gigantic mezzanine floor of the temple. Below, reachable by wide staircases from several directions, the inscrutable AllSpark and the shimmering energy of the Well could be seen. The place was nearly empty as the colony prepared for a lively orn of football in the stadiums around town. He had finished his duties and was going to go to Stanix and from there the stadium where the team from his hometown, Simfur, would be getting ready to play football.

Hurrying along behind him, the rest of the priests were catching up. Lauren would be over later with Alpha Trion. They would sit in their seats, smile at the crowd and wait for the Templars to beat the slag out of Praxus Science. If Praxus Science was the worst team in Cybertronian football history, the Simfur Templars were a close second. It would be interesting to see if any of that changed here. They walked out the doorway together and hurried to the metro station nearby on Temple Street. They disappeared swiftly into the earth as they made their way toward glory.

They hoped.

-0-On their way too

Prowl and Prime stood on the train which was filled with revelers excited to go to the games. Their kids were in their arms and that of Venture, Miler and Bluestreak. The twins were already there with the girls and Kaon. Ratchet and family were heading for Stanix v Uraya because Ratchet's Amma came from that redoubtable tough village. Praxus would play Simfur, Capital City would play Tyger Pax while Stanix would vie with Uraya. All of them promised to be good games although Simfur was said to be at a disadvantage for reasons that appeared to be more in the population's perception of them keeping with their general pacifist nature on Cybertron rather than on the composition of the team which was huge, huger and more huge.

Blackjack and Alor carried infants as did Ravel and Tie Down. Ratchet walked alongside Appa Ratchet, both of them analyzing the possibilities. They both came to the same bold conclusion ... Simfur, home of the Temple, holy place of meditation, prayer and access to the divine was going to kick the skid plates off Praxus Science, the home of the slide rule, nebbish dithering and Prowl of Praxus. The divine had the edge over the devious in Ratchet's playbook and now it was time for paybacks. His only regret was that he wasn't going to be there to see the Puckered Prowl of Praxus suffer, to have him hear the laughter the winged wonder had so slathered on Ratchet the orn before. No, there would be no Prowl to pound on for Ratchet today. But it wasn't a total loss. There was always Ironhide.

-0-October 23, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**

NOTES

parted out: divided up among many. parting out a job means dividing it among several workers.

ad-seg: abbreviations for administrative segregation. This is the hole for the worst offenders, usually solitary confinement.

I was looking for news on the TF: Prime that would follow TF: Prime next year, which I am told will not be fall but spring, a matter of a few months rather than a whole year. I saw an image of Optimus that is still rough. You can get it by googling I'm sure. I am always amazed how many voice actors cross over on shows. Nolan North who played Smokescreen on TF: Prime is the 'voice of Kraang' on Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles. I discovered that trying to find out if he was going to be in the new show, either TF Prime or the show built around Bee. (Sideswipe is in that one and let me just say ... he's very red) :D

Kevin Michael 'Bulkhead' Richardson is Shredder. :D He is amazingly ominous too. Clancy Brown who was Silas of MECH is Dog Pound/Rahzor. Frank Welker is Monkey Rockwell, Jeffrey Combs plays the Rat King (he is Ratchet in TF Prime).

Nolan North is considered the King of game voice work. He is the Clark Gable of games. He voices all the Kraang but Kraang Prime (Roseanne Barr) and Kraang Subprime ... allow me a moment to laugh myself silly over that one ... is played by Gilbert Godfrey. :D:D:D

I am so glad I'm a nerd. Its fun. :D:D:D


	204. Chapter 204

The Diego Diaries: Second Orn of Football 1 (dd4 204)

-0-At the Stadium near Stanix

They bowed to Prime and he nodded back. With that, the teams followed their captains and banners to the sidelines. All around them, the sea of mechanoids that roared their approval shimmered in the weak sunlight and intense cold of the second orn of weekend. Yesterday, the teams who kicked off the season had shown their stuff with Kaon, Vos and Polyhex prevailing against Iacon United, Altihex and Tarn. Today, Praxus Science would face the Simfur Templars, Capital City would take on Tyger Pax while Stanix would play Uraya.

Prowl stood tensely holding Kaon as the rest of the family who had come with them, the twins, Bluestreak, Miler, Venture, Tagg and Kestrel managed the others. Ratchet and his mob had gone to Stanix v Uraya since Uraya was the hometown of Appa Ratchet's bond. It would be weird watching a game without Ratchet to punch but he resolved to persevere.

Praxus Science had many of the previous year's players minus their golden boy, Blurr. He had dropped out of football on the off chance that his glory, racing might be impeded by injury. That had only been a small speed bump on the path to a repeat championship for the shadow master of the team, S.I.C. Prowl. He had a clandestine relationship with the coaching staff, planning and suggesting recruits for the team.

Combing the lists of refugees, running deeply detailed searches through the eight million inhabitants of their home away from home, he had managed to find the entire membership of the greatest University team ever fielded on Cybertron, the team that had gone professional after graduation and between working at their trades and occupations had managed to lead their team to the longest unbroken streak of winning in the history of the sport.

Given that things were what they were and that the coaching staff of Praxus Science had been the coaches of the University of Iacon during the formative years of the players involved, it wasn't hard for the players to agree to come together again. That they were playing for the team that had already won a championship, the first one on Mars, it wasn't that big of a jump for their egos to think they could take a loser team like Praxus Science and make a streak like they had with Iacon United.

So it was that a tense winger stood in the stands next to the most ethical individual that probably existed in this or any other galaxy and watched their team walk out to play, a team that was as rigged and manipulated as it was the year before. Prowl was resolved. Praxus would be **THE TEAM** in the league or he would pop his main spring trying.

The toss went to Simfur and they took it. They ran it right up the windpipes of Praxus and scored before the clock read thirty seconds.

Standing in their box down the row, the entire priesthood of the colony watched with grins on their faces and that included Alpha Trion. They were the holiest individuals in their culture, seemingly removed from the mundane. However, they were Cybertronians too and loved racing and football as much as anyone else. No one knew that Lauren had tasked Chevron with the job of 'assisting' the coaching staff in finding players that were of the caliber that this level of sport required. Given that the average Cybertronian had a good knowledge of their origin and the religious structure that came to form around it, that Primus was actual rather than probable, it wasn't hard to convince some that playing for the team of the town that housed the House of Primus was a good idea.

Their team was formidable and the front line as fleet as it came. Many of them were in professions that required speed for their ability to move and maneuver so it was already built in. That the priests would come watch the practices was moral support of the superior kind and motivation for the team to live up to the role of those who played for the 'pleasure of Primus' as Chevron had so gently put it.

They were ready to run wild and from the first toss in, they showed their stuff.

Prowl was not pleased.

-0-Stanix v Uraya

Ratchet had Praxus v Simfur running in a secondary program in his processor as did most of the crowd as he watched Stanix and Uraya take the hand off. Stanix who fielded a bruising team was slower than Uraya who favored speed and intricate plays over brute force took the ball a few, then was buried when nearly every member of the Urayan team jumped on the ball carrier.

Ratchet couldn't be in Stanix to beat Prowl into submission. He was here in the Public School Stadium watching the game with Ironhide, their infants, Appa Ratchet, Blackjack, Alor, Ravel and Tie Down. Spot sat on the bench next to Sunspot who stood between his grandpas to watch and have the plays explained. Ratchet grinned at him, then tuned in a frequency that was private.

:Prowler, how's it going?: -Ratchet

:Is that you, loser?: -Prowler

:No. It's me, Ratchet: -R with a grin

:Why do you ask?: -P with a gathering frown

:I'm watching the broadcast of your game and since Simfur scored within ten seconds of the first hand off, I was wondering if you needed medical attention yet?: -R enjoying the moment almost more than was decent

:I have no idea what you are talking about, Loser. I have to do something. Prowl out: Prowl stood a moment, then frowned deeper. What he wanted to do was purge his tanks but he girded his girders instead. The game was young. Praxus would prevail. There was no way that Prowl of Praxus, mentor and all around first class cheater for the Science team was going to fall into the same funk as Ratchet of Iacon United, the team that had been flattened yesterday by Kaon. /... win, you slaggers, win …/ he thought as the hand off was made once more to the slide rulers of Praxus.

-0-Out on the border of the sphere of the Prime

They had dug in building a shelter that soon expanded to a fortress with all of the requisite support structures to house troops and munitions as well as maintain ships. They had begun to gather to their side more and more wandering groups of soldiers, criminals, freebooters and pirates. The energon available around them made this a very attractive place to build a base of operations.

Razorclaw sat in the command center watched the troops working at their posts. On the big forward screen the game between Praxus Science and Simfur was playing for the command crew to watch. He sat brooding in his chair, considering the wealth and power on the screen. Prime had not just one actual real stadium for his colony's pleasure, he had three.

He had sat and listened to Jazz and Blaster, two mechs he hated with the fire of a 1,000 suns as they explained to their listening audience the league and the wins/loses thus far. Apparently, his favorite team, the Kaon Kavaliers was one of the leaders in the standings thus far. Watching the hated twins playing, admiring their gall and skill even as he wanted to tear them apart, he was impressed. They had enough of everything that they could provide leisure like this. He had even taken to watching the races when they were broadcast as well. Blurr was as fast as ever.

He had considered their situation. They were not strong enough to take Prime on directly. They were aware of Fort Apache and Cybertron. They had a clue that Camp Recluse might exist but the other places were still unknown. He would collect more and more of the free floating ships and crews out here, sending as well into the vastness of space calls for others to join. He knew there were other phase sixers out there though Six Shot was unlikely to be among them. Word was that he had gone with Megatron into the depths of space to hunt a semi mechanical race that seemed to have no end of numbers.

He had heard a rumor that the Decepticon Justice Division had been taken down by Prime but also that a new one had been spotted along the Rim. He considered that, having known Tarn and Tesarus from operations in the past. They weren't the originals either however. When the Division was taken down and from time to time it was, another group would step in and assume their places. No one knew who the first team was, their aliases the names of the first cities to fall to Megatron on Cybertron but they left enough of an impression on the fanatical fringe that they were always resurrected and this seemed to be no exception.

Where that team was and if it even existed, he didn't know. Having them around if they were as dangerous and fanatical as the last troop was problematic but anything that might give him an edge with Prime was worth considering. Right now, he was short one individual to make his plans worth setting in motion, taking on the Prime directly. He needed to find Rampage. His brothers were complete but for that redoubtable marauder. He would find Rampage, then Predaking would be complete.

"What is the word in the sector? Are there more coming to our side and what about migrations? I need to know what time we have between now and the next migration?" he asked.

A mech paused to check the intel, then turned to Razorclaw. "There is a large Decepticon battle group nearby who is heading our way. They appear to be responding to your call. As for migrations … there are two large ones on the trail the others have used. They will not be here for some time. And it is not a consideration for Prime if the rumors of space bridges are true. What do you want me to tell Soundwave? We have just received another message."

"Tell him I will meet him half way. Tell him I will spare him the time but that I am busy," Razorclaw replied. "Make it so."

The mech turned to do just that as Razorclaw relaxed in his chair. On the big screen before them, Simfur had made another score. The crowd as on their feet screaming and cheering their teams. He couldn't remember the last time he had been to a game. If he were capable of normal emotions, he would have felt the homesickness. But he wasn't. He just sat watching the game quietly as he waited for the receipt of message to Soundwave.

-0-At the game

Prowl stood fuming. They were 2-0, Simfur ahead.

**SIMFUR!**

The utter incongruity of that thought resounded through his processor. That Ratchet was checking in from time to time didn't help one bit. Simfur was a place of pilgrimage, a place where one went to see the Temple, the artifacts of their people and to learn, be comforted and lead toward better ways of thinking and living. It was holy and sacred. It wasn't a football powerhouse. It wasn't even a good team.

Now they were. He considered the configuration of the team, considered the dignity of the priests and refused to consider that they were as grasping and manipulative as he was. No one was that desperate he considered. At least, no one in orders could be.

:Are you alright?:

Prowl looked up at Optimus who held Miracle. He was swaying gently as he watched, explaining the game to his son. He grinned slightly at Prowl who looked awful. :No:

:I am sorry: Optimus said.

:So am I. Ratchet needs to be here. I need to punch someone. Hard: Prowl said with chagrin.

:You can punch me: Optimus offered.

:My ada would deck me if I did: Prowl said with a faint grin. :Punching the Prime, the First Disciple of Primus at a game in which Simfur is one of the teams? I would be in for it:

Prime nodded. :It is just the first game. Give them time to shake off the cobwebs:

:Tell that to the Matrix: Prowl said ruefully as the drive his team had begun that almost reached the striking zone stalled. :Frag: he said with growing despair.

Prime worked hard not to laugh.

-0-Stanix v Uraya

Ratchet grinned as the ball went into bounds once more. Uraya caught it, then ran for the goalie. Two backs protected the runner as the rest of the field beat the crap out of each other in their zeal to follow and/or prevent following. It was textbook, the shot. Uraya's runner leaped high as the two backs with him jumped on the goalie. They rolled out of bounds, carrying him in a giant cartwheel into the end zone and up into the stands when they hit the wall and momentum carried them onward.

The runner himself flying without anyone to stop him dunked the ball, then started to slow as he began to run out of room in the end zone. His momentum carried him forward into the stands, landing in the midst of a nest of mini-cons. Four mechs in all made it to the bleachers, taking out a large number of mini-cons and a fan club for Stanix who sat together with their colorful gear.

The stadium who was on their feet cheered for everyone. The players, the decked spectators, the official that had been clipped who spiraled away himself, a number of vendors delivering food from concessions and a reporter who barely missed being flattened when the goalie and backs flew toward him like a heat seeking missile.

Pandemonium broke out in the stands as tiny mechs tried to claw their way out from under huge ones. Screaming madly, shoving and pushing, they dropped the goalie and one of the backs over the railing onto the ground below. They both landed with a heavy thud. The other back was in the midst of a melee as half a dozen tiny micro mini-con femmes took out their effrontery on the helm of the back who staggered a bit from concussion.

Day Watch extracted him, tiny femmes were consulted about hurts which they didn't have because they were fast, the little slaggers, concessions were replenished after being squashed by flying footie players and the game was resumed. It was a typical moment in a typical game of Cybertronian football. If one didn't get hit once by flying players at a game, then you hadn't lived a good and full life.

Ratchet glanced at his grandfather, Appa Ratchet. He was intent on the game, his arm around Sunspot's shoulders as the tiny Seeker stood on the bleacher seats. He grinned. It was a good orn when things were this pleasant. It almost made him forget that three of his grandparents were still missing. But that Appa was still alive, that meant Amma was as well. Maybe the orn would come when they would all be here and his children would know the meaning of love that only elders in the family could provide.

Until then, he would watch Uraya kick Stanix in the aft. He would also enjoy that Praxus Science was now three goals behind Simfur. Primus moved in mysterious ways it would seem, he thought with a grin.

-0-Praxus v Simfur

He stood with a big frown as the toss in was accomplished. Praxus was getting another start after the machine-like precision of Simfur managed to score **YET ONCE MORE!** Ratchet hadn't checked in yet but he expected it. Everyone was going their own way after the game, such was the burden of work at hand. Ratchet would be dealing with MECH and the protocol team with Earth, they would see what the progress was for new migrations and prepare for the release of the high castes into the general population. That was just the tip of the iceberg waiting for them.

That didn't even count school conferences and Halloween.

Sometimes life sucked. Like right now, he thought as he stood enduring the sinking feeling that maybe history was going to repeat itself again.

-0-TBC October 24, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**


	205. Chapter 205

The Diego Diaries: Things Happen 2 (dd4 205)

-0-Praxus v Simfur

The halftime mercifully cut short the debacle happening on the field as both teams limped off. Prowl who was learning the meaning of 'loser' the slow and painful way stood stoically beside Prime. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to look at anyone. He was going over his careful planning and wondering how such an event could be happening.

As he did, the rumbles in the hinterlands were becoming louder ...

Razorclaw stood in the courtyard of the installation built by someone else and watched as some of his teams headed for shuttles. They weren't taking a battleship or cruiser. They wanted speed and agility. This would be the opening volley against the Prime and it would be hit and run. They entered, the ships fired up and they were away. A floating number of mechs who had seriously bad reputations for crime and brutality came along to handle the job of mayhem according to the Tao of Razorclaw.

Clench was their leader and with him he took a number of predators that included Calcar, Afterburner, Ransack and Powerdive among many. Their shuttles lifted off and headed toward the protected sectors that made up the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime. It would take a bit of time to get there but Autobot City and their outlying forts would have them on their sensors long before the favor was returned to the invaders.

Razorclaw watched them go, three shuttles filled with seasoned warriors, criminals and pirates. In short, his people. Turning at last, he walked back into the fortress to wait.

-0-Praxus v Simfur

Prowl was sphinx-like in his dismay, nothing betraying on his face the destitution he felt inside. His team, his beloved Praxus Science was going down to defeat. No, that wasn't a big enough descriptor. They were being ground down to iron filings by **SIMFUR!**

**SIMFUR!**

It almost seemed blasphemous to him to be pissed at Simfur. It was according to the practice of religious belief he followed. Perhaps he would be contrite in a few orns **BUT NOT NOW! THEY WERE BEING DRUBBED BY SIMFUR!**

He turned to glance at the box of priests and Alpha Trion who were watching down the row. They were sitting with beatific smiles on their faces, absorbing the goodness without flashy behavior. They were holy and kept their cool. **WHO KNEW WHAT THEY DID WHEN NO ONE WAS LOOKING BUT FOR NOW, THEY SAT WITH HAPPY EXPRESSIONS AND MILD CONVERSATION BETWEEN THEMSELVES! **

He vented a sigh drawing the attention of Optimus. He grinned at Prowl, then looked back as the clock began to run out. It would be over in seconds and the first loss of what he hoped would not be many would be recorded in the books. When the siren sounded, the teams gathered, were barely civil in the hand shake portion, then bowed to Prime. He nodded, they traipsed off growling at each other and The Ordeal of Prowl was over.

Simfur, 6 … Praxus, 0.

It was going to be a very long night for Optimus Prime.

-0-Uraya v Stanix

Ratchet and Ironhide followed the crowds out of the stadium passing friends and acquaintances, Ironhide answering a few questions about public schools as Secretary of the Autobot City Unified School Board as he led the way for his little group. Appa Ratchet was ecstatic since Uraya won, beating Stanix 2-1. It was a very good game and gave promise for Uraya's future in the league play. As they paused to let a group of elderly go past, Ratchet grinned. "Praxus lost to Simfur 6-0."

"Oh frag," Ironhide said with a grin. "Prowl is going to be difficult to live with."

"He isn't **now**?" Ratchet replied. "If Prime wants to live through this, he better spark that mech. Give him something else to think about, the slagger."

"Not before you, old mech. We have a team to create," Ironhide said with a grin as they began to move again. That is when Ratchet, Alor, Blackjack and Ironhide got the word of bogies entering their sphere of influence.

-0-Fort Apache

Flint who was filling in for his second, Granite, who was with his ailing bond, one who was having a difficult separation, got the squeal from the Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array and the newest one out by Camp Gliese, the Early Warning System Deep Space Array. Three shuttles, possibly more were heading toward them from what was referred on the star maps as the Broken Field Density, the place where all of the former bases of Slacker and Paragon were located. That mass of congregating comets, planetoids, asteroids, dust, ice blocks as big as houses, radiation, forts and parts of forts built in some distant past by some unknown species, two forts that had been stops on the merchant routes until the acid monsters and their masters showed up and giant floating rocks was a great concealer, thus the beefing up of sensor capability that was tied in to the far flung colonial installations.

He watched the data screen that showed three fast shuttles heading their way. He had triangulated the data on the nets with Camp Cybertron and Camp Gliese to get the big picture ready for transmission to Autobot City. Apparently, Razorclaw had decided to probe their defenses. They would have to trounce the slag out of these three ships to show him the error of his ways. Turning to communications, he nodded. "Open a channel to Prime."

-0-Moments later in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime, Prowl, Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide, Ratchet and several other officers including Starscream stood around the table with the roll up datapad watching as the three ships made their way toward their lines. Flint had explained what was known over the airways and they were waiting for Prime to make up his mind about how to respond. Prime thought a moment, then looked at the others. "I want them to come close enough to make mistakes. If they can be drawn far enough in, they will be trapped. No one on their side is probably as clear about us as they require. None of our broadcasts suggest bridges or the extent of our defenses. I want them to come inside, then cart themselves back full of holes."

Starscream nodded. "We can fly support and allow the battle shuttles to trounce them," he suggested. "These are ships under the orders of Razorclaw. He's smart enough and ruthless enough to test us and the possibility of losing a few mechs and ships won't lose him any recharge."

Prime nodded. "Have the Wrecker teams at Fort Apache and Charon meet them on the way. Have Seekers close enough to read on sensors but far enough back to seem unconcerned about defense. Have Springer command with Hercy, Kup and Drift. They do good work together, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then turned to walk to tactical to organize the battle group. Ratchet watched him go, then turned to Prime. "I think this moves Gliese up the 'to do' list a bit don't you?"

Prime nodded. "It does. If they find out and send word into the Empire of its composition, there will be immediate wide scale invasion. Soundwave would not allow that to stand unchallenged."

"Then Wheeljack and Perceptor better get their act together," Ironhide said. "These slaggers need perforating now."

Prowl walked back. "They are organizing and heading out now. Bridges will get them to within several million miles of Fort Apache who will take up monitoring traffic between the ships."

"Good," Prime said. "Prime to Springer."

"Springer here," came the Wrecker's strong tenor over the comm system.

"We need you to run a bluff but back it with plasma. I want them to leave but to carry the scars of their encounter. You will have discretion on scene and full command. Do what you need to do but I am hopeful that they can go back with an object lesson," Prime replied.

"Understood. Prowl said we run through Fort Apache," Springer replied.

"Affirmative," Prime said. "We will leave the line open."

-0-Nearby

Miler hurried into the command center of the Trigger. He would be managing the mathematics of placing their shuttles from Charon and here at a precise point that really didn't exist until now and make it within inches of where they needed to be. He would manage the math, Perceptor would manage the engineering and Wheeljack would manage the transfer himself. Resolve would manage to sleep through it all.

-0-At the shuttle muster

The twins skated in as fast as they could taking their places as usual in the shuttle with Springer. They had gotten the call halfway to Tyger Pax before handing over the infants to Bluestreak before speeding overland to the airfield. They had no idea of the mission and their gear was stowed at home but the call came so they did as well. The ships lifted off and headed toward the Triggers above all the while the film crews captured the drama for 'Platoon: Autobot City'.

-0-Bluestreak

He headed for home with three infants. The twins had been called up on the way toward Tyger Pax and so had Miler. Venture offered to help Blue but he had said it was fine, go to the Trigger with Miler. The trudge toward home was long and slow. It would take time to get there and the wait afterward for the news of the mission would be nerve wracking as well. Bluestreak who hated war with all his spark found it harder, not easier to fight with their new life hanging in the balance. Nothing was easy about war but this seemed to make it worse. He entered carrying Kaon, then put him on the floor. Pulling Uraya and Iacon out of his hold, he began to pull garments and gear off the tiny botlets. Bob and Dawg sat next to the infants watching with satisfaction as the great unpeeling commenced.

"Atar? Where Ada?" Uraya asked.

"Where Ada?" Iacon echoed. "Where Atar, Atar?"

"They had to go to work, infants," Blue said as he gathered up the little purple and black gear that the kids wore to Praxian games. "How about you and me making decorated cookies for Grandada Prowl? I think he needs something nice today."

"Why?" Iacon asked as the three of them and the two animals followed him toward their bedrooms down the hallway.

"Because his team lost," Bluestreak replied.

"Why?" -three infants

"Because the other team was better." -Bluestreak

"Why?" -three infants

"Because they played better." -Bluestreak with a grin

"Why?" -three infants disappearing into Kaon's berth room with their atar.

-0-On the way

They sped forward through the tunnel of energy that shortened their journey by literally weeks on the Terran Military Clock. Forming up, the interceptors headed onward toward the three bogies coming their way. There were three Wrecker shuttles, thirty Seekers who would hold back from the fighting if it came unless called and a medical shuttle with gunners at the turret gun positions. Springer and Drift occupied the command vessel, The City of Polyhex while the others spread out among the other ships. Sitting back, glancing at his partner, Springer grinned. "Praxus got cremated."

"So I heard," Drift said as he relaxed himself. "Prowl is going to be pissy for a while. Good thing the 'Cons decided to create this diversion. It will give him something else to lament over."

"True, that," Springer said with a nod. "Capital City won and so did Uraya. Looks interesting. Thundercracker will be glad about Capital City. He likes that team more than even Vos."

Drift nodded. "I'm sure that adds to dinner conversation at his trine's house."

"True, that," Springer said.

"Springer, we have coordinates on the bogies. Orders?" Rem asked as he sat at the pilot seat.

"Take us in, Rem. Wreck and rule," Springer said with a grin.

Rem nodded, then grinned himself. "As long as we rule."

"That's the plan," Springer replied.

"There's a plan?" Drift asked.

Springer leaned closer, then shook his helm. "No," he said in a mock whisper. "Don't tell anyone."

Rem grinned. "Too late," he said as he flew them straight into the mouth of the lion.

-0-TBC October 25, 2014 **edited 10-26-14**

Notes:

ESL:

debilitation, debilitating: not being up to par, something that makes you less than well, able, etc. If you are sick or injured, you are debilitated and the injury etc is a debilitation.

Up to par: an expression meaning that you feel good and are fit and back to normal again.

Drub, get drubbed: to get pounded into dust, wiped out. :D:D:D

Predacon factoids of interest: Predaking is the gold standard of combiners and probably the most perfected and dangerous of all. Most combiners experience something debilitating when they combine with the Decepticons combining into an almost unworkable arrangement. Predaking doesn't. They mesh, hold their intellect and work together beautifully. Unlike others of the Decepticon brand, they don't become psychotic or fall apart easily.

Optimus Prime who is among the strongest of Cybertronians can dead lift 500,000 pounds or 250 tons. Predaking can dead lift 1,000,000 tons or 500 tons, twice as much as Prime. His breath when he exhales fire is said to be hotter than the surface of Mercury during the day … 427 degrees Celsius or 800 degrees Fahrenheit. He can displace his mass, has beaten everyone but Unicron but suffered no debilitation from losing to that mech and is made up of Razorclaw, the leader, Dive Bomb, Headstrong, Tantrum and Rampage. :D You can't pick your relatives. ;)


	206. Chapter 206

The Diego Diaries: Shadow Dance 1 (dd4 206)

-0-Out there

Kup and Hercy commanding the shuttles, City of Vos and City of Praxus respectively watched the sensor screen as their shuttles began to breach the leading edge of the Broken Field Density, the newly christened name of the close-in region that had plagued the colony for some time. The vastness of the Oort Cloud, the dust ring of minute through colossal particulates that made up the solar nebula of which both Earth and Mars were formed long ago stretched from the sun for more than fifty thousand astronomical units. Given that one astronomical unit, the measure of the distance between Sol and Earth is 93,000,000 miles, the cloud's reach multiplied at 93,000,000 miles by 50,000 AU's was more than most calculators could process. If one wanted to try, the Oort Cloud tended to peter out about 4,560,000,000,000 miles from the sun that spawned it.

There were densities all through this field that were difficult to penetrate with conventional sensor devices. Tens of billions of comets, their fragments, clouds of gas and dust, planetessimals, planetoids yet to be flung loose from their tethers in Sol's gravity clouded the view of the galaxy beyond. It gave intruders and passersby innumerable places to hide or live without triggering responses from those already here including incredibly advanced species like Cybertronians.

The Early Warning Deep Space Array placed near Camp Gliese to look outwardly as well as amplify communications among the forward bases was just such a sensor unit and very important to the defense of Autobot City and Earth. It had mapped the area out to Proxima Centauri four point five light years away and was going to be upgraded so that it could pierce the thick star mass and bright lights of space beyond that big dwarf star to allow for greater defense of everyone.

They had mapped a trading route because of that array, one that branched off the migration trail to Mars which headed 'north' through the heart of the Broken Field Density now occupied by Razorclaw and his rapidly growing forces. It passed by them as it continued onward toward a group of stars that obviously hosted settled worlds. There was an abandoned merchant depot some distance from Gliese, one they had destroyed long ago in their first run in with the Yautja people. There was another some distance 'north' beyond the area where Razorclaw was dug in but they had not visited it themselves.

A merchant fleet of unknown aliens who had never given Prime a cause for worry in the past was moving along the trail hugging more closely to the Camp Gliese side of the route than usual. There was still shipping but it strove to avoid the Broken Field Density, something that would be problematic for them when Razorclaw finally settled and was able to take stock of his surroundings. As it was, energon would not be in short supply and because it wasn't, he was a much more formidable opponent that he would have been otherwise.

"That merchant caravan is going to be in trouble if they get caught by Razorclaw. We better try and make contact with them. Give them the helms up," Hercy said to no one in particular.

A36, his pilot, nodded. "I agree. I'm surprised they haven't found another route by now."

"Maybe they don't have one. I wonder who they are?" Hercy asked. "You can bet your last shanix they will be humanoid at least. Squishies."

A36 grinned. "Aren't they all?"

-0-On a merchant fleet

They sat at their stations, their guns ready to fire at the first provocation. Their species was old in the ways of space faring and had lived and worked in this area since forever and a day. They were the Ixa. They were known for tough trading, making deserts bloom and integrity. Once a deal was struck, only personal annihilation prevented it being completed to the agreed upon letter.

This group were ranchers from a harsh desert outpost world called Ryushi bringing 'cattle' for sale to the auction houses of the trading post, Cartel 14. It was on the other side of the 'density of destruction' as the area was known to them, one that they had been traversing for generations. Their holds were filled with giant rynth, rhinoceros-sized beasts that could be eaten like cows. They had lived on Ryushi which had been relatively newly discovered and under development by settlers. They also lived there with other stranger species which they were only recently finding out about.

They had beefed up their security from their home system for Ryushi and now they carried it on their merchant ships. Colonies beyond this area depended upon them for food and they worked hard on a harsh planet to meet the need. Their ethics and general outlook ensured that it would take a lot more than what they faced now to bring them down. The loss of their trading station to the acid monsters was a blow but it wasn't fatal. They continued onward with their guns pointing out cocked and ready to shoot.

"Hercy to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have begun to plot the players out here. A merchant convoy is making its way along the far edge of their usual route. I don't think they will be able to detect Gliese but it might do the garrison some good to go radio silent."

"Understood." It was silent a moment, then Prime was back. "Hercy, Kup, Springer, Seeker flight, I want to do something here that will exploit their lack of knowledge about us. Going over the televised transmissions so far, they have only seen special events, not general broadcasts. Their knowledge of us is small and thin. I want you to prevent them coming through but no more. I want you to defend yourself but not overpower them. If they do not know the depth of our offense, we can defend against them much more easily in future. I want to keep them overconfident and underestimating us."

"Understood." -Springer, Red Wing, Hercy and Kup

Prime sat back considering his options. "I do not want them making deals with Soundwave if I can help it. I also do not want them feeling the need to make more alliances. What is the status of those groups we are tracking that are going Razorclaw's way?"

Prowl consulted the data. "He actually is attacking significant support. He will be able to put up a good fight before we crush him."

Ironhide grinned. "Still stinging over the loss?"

The look Prowl gave him was classic. Ironhide snorted, then glanced at Prime. "I think keeping them blind is a good idea. The alien merchants complicate things. What do you want to do about them?"

"Monitor them," Prime said. "We don't know anything about them and right now, we have enough plates spinning."

Ironhide nodded. "Very well," he said, then he and Blackjack both walked to tactical to watch the show.

"If they get cozy with Soundwave we have one more reason to slag them all to the Pit," Ratchet said as he sat with the others to see what transpired.

No one had much to say to that.

-0-Out there

The 'Con ships stayed together for the greatest part of their traverse, then they split apart, all three going into the density of their surroundings in different directions. The Autobots and their entourage of thirty Seekers slowed to see what would happen as they conferred with Ops Center back on Mars. Five Seekers were dispatched to check out the 'Cons, disappearing into the static and radiation of the dark swirling mass ahead. They were gone from sensor screens nearly immediately.

"This is fragged," Hercy said as he watched their signals disappear. "We won't know what the frag is happening in there, Prime."

"Understood. Enter and see if there is a break in the signal blockage or if this is going to be as big a problem as it seems," Prime said over the heavily encrypted multi-ship communications channel.

"Acknowledged," Hercy said, then glanced at his pilot. "You heard the mech, youngling."

His pilot nodded, then set a course to follow the Seekers entering the dead zone almost immediately.

"There goes Hercy," Springer said glancing at Drift. "Good thing Prime's broadcasting to all of us or I'd figure he was going to slag them by himself."

Drift grinned. "No doubt."

They sat in space with Seekers sitting on the top of the shuttles waiting for Hercy and the five Seekers looking for the 'Cons to come out. They would have a wait.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rampage walked across the vast floor heading for the table in the middle where the senior Autobots sat together. Pausing beside it, he nodded to each one. "You need me, Optimus?"

Optimus nodded, then rose. "Let us all adjourn to the conference room."

The group walked to the conference room, other mechs and several of the femmes including Arcee and Elita joining them. The door closed, they sat and all turned toward Optimus. Before Optimus could speak, Rampage sat back. "You found my brothers."

Optimus considered that, then nodded. "We did. Razorclaw and the others are here, forting up in the Density to build their power. It would be reasonable to expect that they will be looking for and expecting you."

Rampage nodded. "Reasonable but not likely." He sat a moment considering the information. "You know … when Ratchet saved my life, he took most of it away. I don't have real memories of what I was back then. I know a lot. I 'know' many things, some of them ghosts of memories but most of it I got by reading the data banks and talking to soldiers.

"I learned how to fight all over again because I want to protect this place. I want to protect my family. My son will grow up here and have all the advantages that Bon and I can find for him and any other infants that we decide to have. I never had anything when I was younger and I don't want that for my son. If you have worries about me going rogue and running to my brothers to form Predaking, they are misplaced."

Optimus nodded. "I did and I didn't. I consider you not only an exemplary citizen, but a comrade and friend. You have been a major asset to this colony through your businesses and interests as well as your service in the Former Decepticon Association and on missions. What you do has made the quality of life here immeasurably better. You mentor students, teach in the culinary school and contribute to the economy of this colony. I trust you greatly but the lure of the combination … I am unclear on that. You are not drawn through some process to join them?"

Rampage shook his helm. "No. It would be voluntary and I'm not volunteering. I would like them to see my son and bond. I would like them to come here and see what I have achieved. I was … sick ..." He paused, then glanced at Ratchet. "What was I when I came here besides psychotic?"

"You had accumulated processor damage that was irreversible. It was so significant that it interfered with your ability to think and behave. Your psychosis was brought about by war and mayhem, not because you were separated that way. It was extensive and we repaired it. The cost was the loss of a lot of direct memories. The payoff was that for once you had your sanity and free will back again," Ratchet explained.

Rampage nodded. "I have become who I might have been on Cybertron if things hadn't been so bad. I love my life. I love my family. I have a family and responsibilities. I don't intend to leave that to go and become what I was. I see the fear in some people's faces when they see me and know who I was. I don't like it, Prime. In the past, it would have been everything to me. I would have killed anyone I didn't like and not look back." He was silent a moment. "I don't really remember that but others do. What I am now is who I am. My brothers want to frag with that, I will personally send them to the Pit. My son and bond, his family … what I have here … I will fight for that and die for it if I have to."

Prime nodded. "We will try and take them alive but it will be a process. Right now, they are testing us to find our limits. We have three ships in the system coming our way. We sent a team out to intercept."

"They will do that. Predaking would have just come here alone to do the deed but Razorclaw is smart and strategic. He is also patient. He can wait. Megatron made him a general back in the orn and he likes nothing more than hunting. He likes to fight face-to-face. We blended, the bunch of us. We didn't have the limitations some have. Superion is smart but can't come to a decision. Monstructor becomes insane when they combine and so does Bruticus. We were the only gestalt that didn't have a flaw, no did we lose ourselves. We blended the way it was supposed to happen and that along with the fury and love of hunting made us perfect," Rampage said. "I have studied all of them. They were a good idea that almost never happened in practice. We were the exception."

Prime nodded. "We will be calling upon you to help us manage this problem. We want to destroy the forts in the Density, capture the truly dangerous individuals and put Predaking out of business forever."

"They technically are. Without me, they are hindered greatly. I would even venture that the bonding process won't hold without me adding my part to the distinction," Rampage said. "I think you have power having me here against the rest of them. They are going to be genuinely angry, Optimus."

"We know," Jazz said. "As long as they don't have access to you, they can't combine. I will tell you, I feared few of the combiners but I feared Predaking. Homicidal is a small word for that gestalt."

Rampage nodded. "I feel like you're talking about someone else. I don't remember much because there are no true memories left. I** do** remember the feelings. Mindless rage and hatred. It seemed like a fire that surrounded me always."

"Glitches can do that," Ratchet said. "You had about three or four feedback loops in your processor dumping and re-dumping emotions into your mind. All of that is gone now."

"I'm glad. I want my son to be proud of me. That's a bit hard to do when you are the right arm of the beast," Rampage said ruefully.

"I do not think that will be a problem for him. He will only know you as you are now," Prime said. "Here is what I plan to do about this situation." Everyone leaned in to listen.

-0-TBC October 26, 2014 **edited 10-27-14**

NOTES: Rampage

This is Beast Wars Rampage: **Rampage** (also known as **Protoform X**) is the awful result of scientific experimentation gone awry. He is a serial killer and cannibal with an immortal spark that ensures his twisted brand of horror and misery will live on as long as he does (forever, presumably). Rampage detects and draws strength from the emotions of others, literally feeding on the pain and suffering he causes. As an unwilling conscript of the Predacons, he is contemptuous (at best) of the rest of his team, typically bored and uncooperative on missions and he frequently sneaks off for his own purposes to try to relieve his boredom in the most cruel and horrible ways possible.

This is G1 Rampage: **Rampage** is a bundle of hyper-energetic, destructive fury. He has difficulty thinking or talking for more than a short time without bursting into a wild rage and smashing everything around him. This trail of wreckage makes it easy to follow him anywhere. The only thing that really calms him down is television. Generally the more mindless and stupid the programming, the more enraptured and entranced he becomes. Rampage can watch music videos for hours and hours without twitching a circuit. He and his fellow Predacons can combine to form Predaking.

This is Shattered Glass Rampage, the universe where the Decepticons are the good guys (Razorclaw is a wise and peaceful University professor) and the Autobots are evil: The mind of **Rampage** is constantly working, not stopping for anything. When he was one of Razorclaw's students, he would often not finish a project, instead moving on to something else. When the war came along, he viewed it as simply another creative outlet for his mind. Watching transmissions of alien planets calms him down. One day, Rampage presented transmissions from a certain planet which inspired Razorclaw to adopt the predatory forms of the creatures in the transmissions when they joined the army of the Decepticons.

Revenge of the Fallen Rampage: **Rampage** is a pretty violent guy. A member of the Constructicons, he can be followed by the trail of destruction as he wrecks his way through the battlefield, leaving the smell of diesel fumes and hot tar in his wake. His chassis is covered with scratches, dings and dents as a testament to his intense love of battle. Thoroughly whacked in the cranial unit, his idea of beauty is a pile of Autobot wreckage. He may use the aliases **Lasher** or **Whipmaster**. There are two of him (?): one of them is yellow and forms Devastator's left leg. (As you can see, Michael Bey gets nothing right. Ever.)

They combine to make Predaking who is the most beautiful combiner in my estimation of all of them. TF Wiki which is my main source for this has beautiful images of them in combination.

Predaking: **Predaking** is the ferocious fusion of all five of the Predacons: Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage, Tantrum, and team leader Razorclaw. Predaking is highly unusual, perhaps even unique among Combiners by the successful fusion of each of his component elements' physical abilities and personalities. Most others of his kind are rendered stupid, suggestible, or borderline insane by the merging of minds, but the five Predacons are united by their shared love of the hunt and produce a single complete persona. Between his physical prowess, unexpected mental acuity, and animalistic, almost instinct-fast hunting actions, Predaking is one of the most dangerous and intimidating weapons ever added to the Decepticon ranks. As a weapon, he has no equal; as a warrior he is without restraint. He can lift one million tons (2 million pounds without straining a circuit. As I said before, Optimus can lift 500,000 pounds by himself.) When Predaking is on your trail, all hope is lost.

Between the phase sixers, the combiners like this and other psychos, it is clear to me that the writers, creators and artists of Transformers secretly are all Decepticons. :D:D:D Thank you, TF Wiki for existing.

-0-More NOTES on the merchant aliens

I have modified a Dark Horse comic plot line for the traders in this story. The animals, desert world named Ryushi and the predator/alien insertion are canon for that plot line. The Ixa is my own insertion to flesh out this part of the story that has been there since way the heck back when. (First encounter with the predators and acid monsters occurred in the abandoned trading station out in the Oort Field. That is the station the Ixa used as the unnamed aliens at the time. They also were the one who built the two abandoned forts in the density as well.)


	207. Chapter 207

The Diego Diaries: Storm Front 1 (dd4 207)

-0-In the mess

Hercy, his shuttle and team moved into the dark mass of churning crashing debris, ice and rocks. Gas shimmered in the glow of their ship's running lights. It was lethal outside and would be difficult sledding for even Cybertronians, some of whom specialized in this sort of hide and seek. It seemed claustrophobic and somewhere in the mix were five Seekers. Their sensors scrambled the moment they left relatively clear space, so they groped their way forward intensely aware that hostile ships were somewhere in this crushing grind. "Did we lose Prime?" he asked his pilot.

A36 nodded. "We did. I only get static. I have no idea where anyone is in this but I set the nav computers toward intuitive plotting. They are going to guess giving some probables where everyone is. Then we can go there if this soup allows passage."

"We can always shoot our way through," Hercy said as he turned to look at his crew lounging in the back with their weapons on their laps and their jet packs between their peds. "Twin, come up here and be ready to blow holes in the crush if I say so."

The big mech nodded, then carried his gear forward to take the seat next to the pilot. "On it."

Hercy nodded. He looked at the others. "Get on the guns. Wait for my command."

Everyone stood, took their gear and walked to a gun emplacement. Sitting, strapping in, they powered them up, then watched the striations of energy fill the sighting screens. "We don't get nothing, Hercy," Sandstorm said as he sat back. "Energy is fouling our telemetry."

Hercy nodded. "Gonna play this old school, boys. Fire when I tell you," he said sitting back to concentrate. He tuned into the energy field surrounding them, then sat waiting for the others including the enemy to reveal themselves by 'plucking a wire' as his old mentor once told him.

"Listen up, recruit," Old Darnell had told him in a fox hole one time in the Great War. "Everything is energy. We are standing in an energy field where everything in it overlaps, sending out vibrations like plucking the strings of a harp. If you concentrate, you can identify what and where each field is, tell whether its good or bad, then be ready to move. You have to concentrate, infant, or they will kill you."

Hercy concentrated and over the course of his long, difficult and fabled lifetime saw the bad guys sooner than they saw him. The lost technique of detecting and reading auras had saved him against everyone including Unicron. Even that fragger had an aura. "We're near the Seekers," he said softly. He considered their coordinates, then leaned closer to A36. "Six, go to where I tell you. Our kids are in trouble."

A36 nodded. "Tell me what to do, Hercy, and I'll get us there."

Hercy stated a set of coordinates and the ship arced in a tight circle as the debris field beat staccato on the hull. They disappeared into the darkness with haste.

-0-On the other side of the line

"This mess makes it hard to figure out where we are," Hover, the pilot remarked as they slowly moved through the thick density surrounding them. "Sensors are off line and frankly, I can't even see what's what out the view port."

Clench frowned. "The fraggers are out there. We just have to bump around until we find them. They have the same problem as us."

That was when they saw in their flood lights two Seekers perched on a rock fragment trying to get their bearings. He grinned slightly. "Shoot those fraggers. Now."

-0-On the other team

Hercy saw the flash in the distance and so did A36. "Go there, infant. Get ready to fight. They have to be shooting at our guys."

The shuttle sped forward ramming its way through the jumble as its hard hull designed to do just that made short work of the obstacles before them. It was clear that another ship was there firing on something or someone just from the amount of energy being projected from its weapons.

"Target the ship and fire. Blow up slag until it clears and you can score," Hercy said. He cleared his thoughts and concentrated. The enemy fire was disrupting the energy field into which they were ramming themselves but he could tell that a number of individuals without ships were darting among the debris. How many, he couldn't tell in the churning mess but it was a number greater than five. Some of the criminals were after their guys.

-0-Springer's vessel waiting outside the scene with Kup's shuttle

"They get the plumb jobs," Sunstreaker groused as he sat at his gun emplacement. "Next time, Springer, we go first."

"I hate to tell you this, Sunny," Springer said. "If Prime knew about the crew of this vessel he would order us off the playing field. There are four siblings aboard this ship."

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe chuckled. "Ratchet strikes again."

"He does," Drift replied with a grin. A burst of white noise came over the comm system, then cleared for a second. "We're taking hits," a broken voice stuttered through static. As quickly as it came, it faded away.

"Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Did you get the transmission?" Springer asked in a tight voice.

"I did. You are go to call the mission, Springer," Prime said.

"Springer to Kup. I'm go to call," Springer said.

"Acknowledged. Hercy is taking hits or someone is. What do you want us to do?" Kup asked.

"We're going in. Link your sensors to us and put power behind it. We're rerouting shields to sensors. Automate them to reverse if we get lucky. Until then, we're going in unshielded." Springer nodded to his pilot who complied.

"Affirmative," Kup said as the two vessels slipped into the roiling mess of the Density together.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Springer, Drift, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on the same vessel. That's fragged," Ratchet said as they listened to static. "One lucky hit and half our family is toast."

"Those fraggers can't shoot their way out of a targ's aft," Ironhide said from tactical where he stood with his genitors watching what little they could receive of the battle that was apparently raging out there.

"Do you want anyone from the outlying forts to back up this mission, Prime?" Blackjack said as he turned toward the command table.

"I think three more shuttles from Fort Apache will do it," Prime said. "Until the picture is clearer, I don't want them to have the notion that we are as strong as we are. I am still unclear how Soundwave fits into this. If they get backing from him, this could escalate and we would have a fight keeping Gliese under wraps."

Prowl nodded. "It should be clear in everyone's processor that the dangerous outlier in this equation isn't the 'Cons, its Gliese. It will be a massive game changer if it ever leaks to Megatron and Galvatron that such a place exists."

"If worse comes to worse, we will have to blow it up. It would take serious calculations and weapons to create an explosion that would destroy the energon completely enough that it wouldn't break away in retrievable portions," Alor said, his processor already working out the mathematics of destroying a planet that was for all intents and purposes a massive, gigantic bomb.

"Last and worst case scenario, Alor," Prime said. "Right now, we have to balance on the edge of a blade. One wrong move and it changes our security forever."

They sat listening closely to the soft buzz of static that came over the intercom in a continual stream.

-0-Fort Apache, Autobot Military Forward Base, Primal Colony of Mars

Flint dispatched three more shuttles filled with personally picked mechs who were specialists in close quarters fighting and breaching ships in the middle of firefights. He had received the word as all the forward bases had and the sound of the mission was piped in. At the moment, it was soft unrelieved static broken by a harsher sound that all knew was someone speaking, though unintelligibly.

Whether it was their guy or the other side, no one knew. The brief message about taking hits was all they had to go on. Three shuttles and five Seekers were in the kill box with twenty-five Seekers waiting outside for the call. Ships that left the fort would be expedited to the scene through bridges supplied by Autobot City. Otherwise, they would take several orns to reach the site and who knew what would happen then.

Flint stood at tactical in odd imitation of his nephew and brother-in-law watching what little they had as it played out in the thundering mass of stellar debris far away. His teams would be there in seconds.

-0-On an rocky fragment earlier

Two of the five Seekers sent in to investigate stood orienting themselves on a slowly undulating rocky fragment that was the centerpiece of a cloud of frozen gas and water. Three others were somewhere nearby but their calls went unanswered. Communications even at the micro level was kaput here.

Using hand signals, they communicated their intent just as the white cloud around them parted somewhat. The prow of a shuttle was coming their way. They froze a moment, then transformed swiftly just as plasma fire darted out to kill them. It exploded on the rocky fragment illuminating the darkness to a retina destroying degree, then faded equally as fast. It was blinding.

-0-Nearby coming post haste

Hercy noted a ship and a blast that illuminated the area brilliantly, then faded equally fast. Rocks seemed to pulse outward hitting other rocks and ice blocks. They seemed to multiply as the rocky fragment fired upon disintegrated on contact with the bolt of energy. The ripple effort of that much energy displacement magnified outward until the scene was muddied like a silty river.

"Frag," Twin said as he strained to figure out what was what. As he did, the prow of a shuttle rammed them hard.

-0-On the shuttle, Glorious Horde

Clench swayed, then gripped the back of the pilot's chair. "What the frag just happened?" he demanded.

"We rammed a shuttle," Hover replied as he tried to turn the ship. A wrenching tearing sound that could be felt beneath their peds radiated through everyone like fingernails on a chalkboard. Clenching their denta, they turned to their leader. "What now?"

**"Pull back!"** Clench said as he felt a shudder as the impact increased. **"Now before we lose hull integrity!"**

Hover tried to comply but slowed swiftly. "If we try and pull back we will tear our forward section completely off. We're stuck to their shuttle."

**"FRAG! GET WEAPONS! WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT SHIP!"** Clench said as he subbed his disruptor.

-0-On the City of Praxus

Hercy was knocked clear across the shuttle banging into the wall with a hard jolt. Smokescreen who had been on the receiving end of the little mech gripped his shoulder. **"You alright!?"** he called out over the soul destroying sound of metal rending underfoot.

Hercy nodded, then turned to pull A36 out of his pilot chair. Twin Twist cursing and tugging on his gear pulled back as well. Their shuttle was dead in the water having been impaled by a 'Con ship that came out of the middle of nowhere. **"FRAGGERS! DIDN'T LOOK WHERE THEY WERE GOING!" **Twin screamed with fury.**  
**

Hercy who shook off the shock nodded. "Too much slag going on out there. I couldn't read it clearly. The others are heading this way. No one has a clear bead on us but they will soon enough. We have to abandon ship and head out. Those fraggers are going to board us and we have injured," he said as he handed A36 over to Twin. "Hold him until we belt up. Then we go out and find a place to defend. We have two Seekers out there that took the hit and three others that are nearby but can't figure out where we are."

"How do you know?" Bulkhead said as he helped A36 into a jet pack.

"A story for another time," Hercy said as he pulled his gun and walked to stand by the hatch door. "I bagged Unicron with it. Tell ya later. Right now, we have to find cover and get ready for a fight. We go out and follow each other. Smokescreen, cover us so we can get across to that rocky chunk over there," he said glancing out the now open hatch. "When we get there we can regroup. I'm going to blow up the shuttle so haul aft."

They lined up, two holding A36, then began to go out one after the other. As they did, the enemy managed to wedge their hatch open. It would take time to squeeze out but they would. It would give Hercy enough time to set the ship on self destruct. It would not be enough time to destroy the enemy who would give them hot pursuit into the darkness and madness of the asteroid field. It would however take out their shuttle when it went off forming a gigantic but extremely brief fireball. It would be enough to orient the others to their location, something that Hercy planned for.

The enemy would orient as well, something Hercy knew too. But it couldn't be helped so they flew onward bumping off debris as behind them, Clench and his crew did the same.

Three Seekers were dodging debris on their way to the fight as two others floated unconscious in the darkness between masses of ice crystals as big as houses.

-0-October 27, 2014 **edited 10-29-14**

NOTES: My computer died completely. I will have to get a new one but until then, I will use this tiny one and post anyway. Frag technology. :D:D:D


	208. Chapter 208

The Diego Diaries: Hide and Seek (dd4 208)

-0-Out there

Hercy led his group into the mush surrounding them, a thick mash up of all manner of things that enveloped them completely. They stayed close together, two of them towing A36 who hung limply in their grip. Hercy wove in and out of the mix until he found what he was looking for. Turning slightly, he angled toward a large chunk of rock that had jagged holes in its sides. Flying into one, he turned and gripped others pulling them inside the shelter that had been pounded out and eroded by eons of debris slamming the curving sides of the fragment.

:Inside. Hunker down. I want to see if we're being followed: he said as they moved farther in. Kneeling down, hugging the long curving back walls of the cave-like impression, they watched the blur of movement outside.

It was silent, tense as they waited, their weapons ready to blast anything that dared to pursue them. As they waited a flash of color appeared, reddish tones, then it moved onward. No one so much as blinked, no one said a word. Even though they were in a good safe place, they were tactically screwed overall. There was no back door to their hiding hole.

No one else appeared, just the bumping, grinding mash of ice and rocks that slipped past them on their endless pointless journey. Hercy looked at A36. :How is he?:

Twin looked up at the pilot, then shrugged. :I can't tell. If Gypsy were here she would know:

Hercy nodded. :We have to get word to the others. We have to find the Seekers. Some of us will stay, some will go. You two stay with him: Hercy said nodding to A36 who lay unconscious on the hard cold ground. :You two come with me. We're going to see what the lay of the land looks like. I don't know what's going on out there but we're going the round about way back to the shuttle:

Hercy stood and trailing Whirlaway and Sandstorm, he peered out. :Coast is clear. Let's go: He stepped out followed by the other two. The rest watched them go, then set about getting their position defensible.

-0-Springer and Company

They inched onward heading toward the glow of shots fired which were dying away swiftly in the fast moving mass that battered against their hull. Springer stood watching through the forward view port as the shuttle cut a sharp path through. It was then that a vessel burst into view as their pilot took evasive maneuvers. The groan of metal scraping across metal and the whine of friction filled the cabin with an intensely loud sound.

Bots dialed down their audials as the crumpling sheering of metal overwhelmed by opposing forces made itself known to everyone. The ships had collided but only so far. Both pilots rolled apart preventing an impact that would have breached their hulls. As it was, the undercarriages of both grated along each other before coming apart.

Springer braced himself as the shuttle began to barrel roll, partly through the pilot's great effort and partly do to rebound from collision. They slammed into a giant boulder, then rolled the other direction. Through sheer force of effort and superhuman strength, the pilot cleared the area limping forward, the shuttle trailing liquids.

"Frag," Springer said with a slight grin. "We may have to get out and push." The ship rolling again cut remarks short as the pilot struggled to maintain control of the vessel.

"I think we have a problem, Springer," the pilot, Rem, cried over the sound of systems crashing and parts breaking off.

"I noticed," Springer said before he flew backward and took out two of the crew when the gravitational control mechanisms shorted and zero gravity reared its ugly helm. "This isn't going well," Springer said as he pushed off and floated to the flight deck again. "Status report."

"We have lost control," Rem said. "We can't fly this because it won't go in a straight line. No hydraulics, no rudder, no nav computers, nothing. We can sit here and careen off things though. That part still works."

"Well, I always wanted to say abandon ship anyway," Springer said as he looked back at his smirking crew. "Suit up, ladies. We're going for a walk."

Drift tossed Springer a jet pack, then began to put his own on. "Dad is going to be mad you broke his ride. You might end up grounded."

"I'm more afraid of Mom," Springer said as he slipped on the pack. He caught and handed one to Rem, then turned to float to the hatch door. Peering outside, he couldn't see his servo in front of his face, which was either a great thing or the last thing he would ever witness. "Think snow globe. Stay together. We lose you in this and we won't be able to find you. Hook up and stay together," he said before popping the hatch.

A flurry of fine white particulates blew in obscuring things a moment. Springer nodded, raised his helm, then looked outside. The ship was still spinning, he saw the world going around and around, then stepped back inside. :Link up. This is going to be a one way ticket to the Pit:

Long wire lines were hooked up from one to the next, then they gathered with Springer. Stepping out nearly as one, they spun away flying together in a big tight bunch into the night. As they did, the enemy shuttle spiraled their way and they slammed into the City of Polyhex hard.

-0-Kup and Company

They entered behind Springer losing sight of him nearly immediately. They were fixed on his signal, then it disappeared as well. They were essentially alone. Somewhere in this cloud of malevolence five Seekers, two Autobot shuttles and three enemy shuttles wandered. They entered as a group, then were lost almost immediately.

"Frag," Kup said as he sat in the co-pilot seat champing on his stogie with growing angst. "This is fragged."

"We've lost everyone," Seabreeze said.

"Back us up," Kup said. "We're going to get lost unless we figure this out."

Revo who was pilot consulted the nav console, then began to back the shuttle the same way they came. It was silent a moment as he struggled to miss big mountainous sized chunks of ice that had filled the gap through which they had come. When they cleared the mess, they found they were not alone.

"Shuttle City of Praxus, this is Tom-boi, Captain of Apache 3. We have arrived to give you back up. Commander Flint sends his regards and is prepared to assist where he can."

"Affirmative, Apache 3. We had to come back out. There is no way to not get lost in there," Kup replied.

"Affirmative," Tom-boi said. "We have a relay line between us and Fort Apache. Commander Flint is boosting the signal as best he can. What is the status on your party?"

Twenty-Five Seekers magnetized to the hulls of the shuttles that had gathered alongside Kup's. Red Wing and four others were lost in the mess before them along with two shuttles. What they didn't need to do now was lose more. Calls were made to Ops Center in Autobot City.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What is the status of the relay?" Prowl asked.

"We're boosting it with the intention of reaching ships in the storm," Flint said as he appeared on a monitor overhead. "We will be able to get data transmissions from the ships and Seekers in there. As it stands right now, Hercy's vessel and Springer's are in the mix with five Seekers including Red Wing. Kup pulled back out. Communications are dead inside."

Prime listened, then considered the problem. He had a strategic set of goals in mind that were worth preserving. He looked at Alor. "I would think sending a cutter in there would be useful. Have them break trail and clear out some of the mess so that we can find our people and the three enemy shuttles. What do you think?"

Alor, the original Prowl considered that. "Good idea. We can assume that there has been shooting and that the churning mass is going to be both a help and a hindrance for those inside. It won't breach our goals but it will help us find our guys."

"Make it so, Alor. Veteran crews only," Prime said.

Alor nodded, then rose to walk to communications. Soon the cutter, Hydrax Plateau would be on its way via space bridge to the scene where it would then begin to blaze clear paths into the density. It would allow shuttles to follow to search for their people wherever they were.

-0-Hercy and his guys

They slipped out and perched on the top of the rock that had granted them shelter. It was impossible to tell where their shuttle was. The terrain was constantly changing. As they reconnoitered, Hercy leaped off the rock and roared away into the night, the two mechs with him following.

-0-The others

They scrambled over boulders and ice chunks, heading in the direction they felt that the Autobots had gone. Behind them scattering in all directions with the speed of detonation, two shuttles dispersed to the universe in small twisted bits and pools of liquids. Blobbules of unknown liquids bobbled past them as they hurried along.

Neither group had a way out of here now unless they hooked up with the others. Where the others were was unknown. All they could do was move. So they did, hopping from boulder to rock to ice crystal. As they did, the two parties passed each other unaware. It was so chaotic, they didn't see each other at all.

-0-A36

He sat up groggily, his helm pounding. Looking around himself, he tried to stand but sat heavily again.

:Sit, Six. You got your bell rung. Sit and let it settle in your helm: Fastlane said as he leaned back against the wall, his weapons on his lap.

:Where are we?: A36 asked as he leaned back as well.

:Your guess is as good as mine: Driver said as he glanced toward the 'snow storm' at the mouth of the cavern.

-0-Hercy and Company

They made their way slowly moving around, over and between gigantic obstacles. They were heading toward the place where they believed their shuttle had been, guessing as best they could given the circumstances. Whirlaway and Sandstorm were with him moving toward some assumed place while keeping each other in sight. They would reach the place where the shuttle was and as they floated in space, they would watch the pieces of it floating around them as they did.

-0-Springer and Company

They buzzed through a relatively open space, then paused as enormous boulders of rock and ice began to close around them. Scrambling up the side of one of them, they began to ride it as it lumbered along. They had to get somewhere fast before the bad guys found them or they ended up lost well and good.

:Springer … do you have a clue where we're going?: Sideswipe asked as he followed Sunstreaker and Bulkhead from his place in the linked safety line.

:Not really: Springer replied.

:Oh. Thanks for clearing that up: Sideswipe said with a grin of his own. They continued onward some distance before they became aware of the enemy following them.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak walked to the metro line to take the infants home. Because both twins were on the mission, Bluestreak had the home front to cover. They had gone to the library, then ate fast food at The Diner On The Corner. Everyone was busy with this mission, all of the grandgenitors as well so he was it.

Carrying the twins in his hold and a blanket wrapped Kaon in his arms, he walked down the steps to the subway. It was the Metro line 2, the one at the corner of Metroplex Highway 1 and 3. As he stood on the platform, he chatted with Kaon about the construction ongoing around them. They were expanding the stations, adding two new sets of tracks. One would expand the load of passengers volume while the other would be the line for dedicated transports like the Bus that carried infants to school and back.

He stepped onto their train and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel that would take them to Temple station. From there, they would take the train that went to the Industrial Park City which had a stop in Tyger Pax. From there, it would be a short walk to their tower and home.

While they were doing this, while they were enjoying a quiet family moment, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be running for it in a debris field far away.

-0-TBC October 28, 2014 **edited 10-29-14**

**I have a new computer coming so I am using the acer until it gets here. The writing program on it changes a to cha. I try and get them but I missed two in this piece. I can't wait to get the new computer. :D:D:D**

NOTE: Have a replacement computer coming in two days. Can't wait. :D:D:D Too pooped to edit it right now. Will in the morning. Good night, sweet prince(esses). may flights of angels sing the to they rest. :D


	209. Chapter 209

The Diego Diaries: Hide and Seek 2 (dd4 209)

-0-Chase

Drift paused, then looked at Springer. :Someone is following us:

Springer turned to look that direction Drift pointed, then glanced at the others who were looking as well. :We better haul aft. We need a position to defend." He turned to glance around. There wasn't anything in the vicinity that was up to what they might require, so he headed out again leading them over a broken rocky fragment to the slight clearing beyond. From there, they would jet forward toward larger, more craggy fragments nearby.

-0-On the other side

Clench and his guys hustled passing Hercy, Sandstorm and Whirlaway in the chaos. They were moving in the opposite direction of the Autobots heading for larger fragments and a possible defensible position. They were without shuttle and there was no way to communicate. It would be a miracle if any rescue ever came. They hustled forward heading toward more stable ground and as they did they didn't realize two things. They were closing in on Springer and his crew while nearby hanging in stunned silence two Seekers floated in the debris of the shot that took them out.

-0-Red Wing

Red Wing stood on a fragment in the middle of a snow storm with the other two Seekers of his flight. There had been flashes of light that had been troubling to see since they appeared to be plasma fire. They had marked internally the general direction of the light and were now working out how to get to it without getting split up. Flying through the chaos had been painful but they knew they had no other choice. They were aircraft, not grounders so they transformed and began the battering trek toward the light they would eventually detect as being created by two shuttles blowing up together.

-0-Kup

He worked out what he needed to do as the cutter, Hydrax Plateau slid along side of his shuttle. "Hydrax Plateau to City of Praxus. Come in, Kup."

"Kup here," he replied. "That you, Nitro?"

"Yes," a deep voice replied. "We have your data. We picked it up on the way from Ops Center at Fort Apache. We have plotted a path that should take us into the mass with the greatest likelihood of finding them. We have the coordinates where they entered and have plotted a number of possibilities for entry and expansion ourselves."

"Affirmative. We will trail in your wake. I think it would be wise to have the Apache shuttles wait here along with the Seekers. I don't know what we have in there but if its too crowded we'll shoot each other," Kup said.

"Affirmative, Kup. You have been granted operational authority by Prime by the way," Nitro said as the big cutter began to move toward the mass ahead.

"Affirmative," Kup said as he glanced at Revo. "Follow him and be alert. The rest of you, get on the guns and stay there."

They rose and carrying their gear walked to the gun emplacements to strap in, power up and be ready for anything. Revo with skill began to follow in the wake of the Hydrax Plateau.

Nitro stood at the helm watching the process as the ship began to enter the cluttered chaotic world of the mass. The prow of the cutter was V-shaped, coming to a point with a blunt tip at the vertex. Covering the V-shaped prow were emplacements for plasma weapons and white hot fire. He had the option of ramming objects, blowing up or melting them. On top of the ship mounted into the hull were guns for firing, burning and disrupting. Along the sides, down the reinforced roof and on the reinforced undercarriage, the same tools were placed to make the ship lethal to impediments of all manner over three fourths of its body. Only the stern was free of disruptors and cutting tools for clearing paths.

Moving forward along the last known coordinates of their lost fellows, they began to clear a path that would accommodate any shuttles that followed.

-0-In the shit storm

Springer led his crew to a huge ice block that had openings that would shelter them from the storms all around. It glistened in their spotlights, a white dirty mass from the beginning of the universe. Moving onto the huge ice block, they moved to a cavern and paused at the entrance. :We better get inside: Springer said nodding toward a churning mass of debris heading their way. :We're going to get pulverized."

They moved back and watched as the debris flashed past, some of it bigger than they were and most of it at the velocity it was traveling powerful enough to leave a nice divot in their bodies. Crouching down, they didn't notice that another group had climbed into depressions on the same ice chunk. Clench however noticed them from where he crouched waiting for the danger to pass. He grinned slightly, then slipped further back as the parade outside began to obscure the view altogether.

-0-The Hydrax Plateau

It was a big strong vessel specially designed to cut into the mass of debris and ice that was chapter and verse of life beyond the solar well. The Autobots had mapped the area sharing the information with the humans of Earth as they marked out the danger areas and those conducive to ship passage. The Density was a problematic area and one that only those with guts or devious intentions traversed at all. Now that Razorclaw was building the latest enemy kingdom in its confines, it definitely was off limits to the colony. It had its own rules and priorities with keeping visitors alive not among them.

She slipped in while her computers outlined the plan for disruption according to sensor readings bounced back from objects all around the vessel. Plasma bursts made short work of much of the ice and small rocks. Some of the bigger items had to be plowed, their destruction abetted by fire and plasma after they burst from being rammed. It was great for the crew who finally had a chance to play with their big toy. Not so much for Kup who was missing a few mechs and a couple of shuttles. He sat in the co-pilot's seat in his vessel following along in the wake of the cutter, his impatience barely contained.

-0-Springer

He crouched in the entrance of the cave where they waited for the storm debris to pass. Outside, the 'sky' was intensely dark and the smear of stars that made up the Milky Way seemed bunched into a glob together. It was bitterly cold but he didn't feel it, his internal regulations operating in vacuum to keep him comfortable. Drift and the others sat in the cavern waiting for the word to move again. Where they were going was less clear than before but moving was always better than sitting to a Wrecker. As he sat staring out, Clench was slipping out of his own cavern nearby, heading along a shallow gully to be closer to the Autobots. He paused behind a jagged ice boulder to wait.

-0-Hercy and Company

They floated among the debris of two shuttles contemplating the fuckedness of the universe and life in general. Hercy considered the layout of the game thus far. Two or more Seekers may or not be injured. Five were missing, including Red Wing. Three 'Con and three Autobot shuttles were in this mess, likely at least one destroyed, theirs. The lights that had flashed here and there could indicate another shuttle was down but which side could it be? Who knew? He did know Prime would act. He himself had to keep his guys alive and together as well as find the Seekers if he could. Prime wasn't Megatron. He would come for them and bring them back.

:We have to find the Seekers. They were near here when the lights flashed, then faded. Come on. Let's look around: Hercy said tugging on the line of mechs attached to him. :Follow me and stay together. Twin, you monitor the comm channels because Prime will come for us:

Twin nodded, then the group turned heading toward a gigantic boulder bobbing in an eddy nearby. It had a scorch mark on it that was swiftly fading due to the scouring effects of dust particles driven in the relentless movement all around them. They moved out of sight as they headed in that direction. The shattered shuttles behind them drifted away and would continue to do so forever short of falling into the maw of a star.

-0-Springer and Company

Springer stood up, then stepped closer to the outside where the flurries were dying down. The others sat watching him, then noted that he had disappeared. It only took a couple of steps outside for him to become invisible to their view. Drift stood up, unhitched himself too, then walked to the entrance of their cave. He couldn't see Springer in the clutter and chaos, so he glanced back at the others. :I don't see Springer: he said before stepping out himself. He disappeared from view.

The others sat a second, then stood almost as one. Sideswipe who led them paused in the entrance peering around as he unsubbed his weapon. :What the frag?: he said to no one in particular. He stepped forward before Sunstreaker gripped his arm. :Don't. We don't know what's happening:

It was fortunate that they didn't because a 'Con shuttle slid into view. A hatch opened and through the fury of the weather around them, the Autobots watched as the 'Cons ran from a crevasse nearby to clamber aboard. As they did, they dragged the limp forms of Drift and Springer with them pulling them aboard as well. The hatch closed, the ship pulled up and away and the fire of the Autobots left behind fell far short of the vessel. It was gone in seconds.

-0-Hydrax Plateau

The ship began to make headway, blasting, burning and melting the churning mass of blinding debris and ice that hung like a curtain around them. Kup followed cursing to himself as he considered their plight. Five Seekers and two shuttles missing. It was disconcerting.

"Flint to Kup. Come in," a voice said with a slightly static overlay.

"Kup here. Flint, you're reaching us. How?" Kup asked.

"We've tweaked the comm relay. We can pierce the mix up to a certain depth, then no more. What is the status of the mission?" Flint asked.

"We have two shuttles missing, five Seekers too. We can't pick them up on sensors but the cutter is breaking this up and clearing a path. We are scanning for our people and hope to have luck."

"I will relay that to Prime. Have you seen the 'Cons?" Flint asked.

"No. But the three bogies that you noted on the sensors earlier have to still be here," Kup said.

"Stand by, Kup," Flint said. He turned to the monitor with Prime's pensive image. "Did you get that, sir?"

Prime nodded. "I want information. The intruders are probing us. I expect them to pull back shortly. In this density there is little to gain beyond tossing the first volley. Find our people," he said with a nod.

Flint nodded back. "Yes, sir." He turned to the communications station. "Did you get that, Kup?"

"Affirmative. Stand by. I think we see something," Kup said.

Revo was turning the shuttle, heading toward a flashing light nearby. As they approached, they saw Hercy and his crew crouching on a boulder near a field of debris that once were shuttles. He moved in closer as the mechs stepped off, flying toward the vessel. When they got close enough they were pulled through the hatch and into the ship itself. In their arms silent and groggy, two Seekers sagged to the floor.

"Kup to Flint."

"Flint here."

"We have Hercy, his crew and two Seekers, injured. Gypsy is waiting with the rest outside the zone. We will bring them to her when we can. They appear to be injured but not critical," Kup said as he eyeballed the Seekers who were getting attention from the ship's make-due-in-a-pinch-medic, Roadbuster.

"Affirmative," Flint said with relief. "I will relay it." It would be received in Autobot City Ops Center with equal relief.

-0-On a boulder in the chaos

Three Seekers stood staring around themselves as they tried to get a bead on their position. As they did, they shrank back in surprise as a thundering cutter passed into view nearby. They watched it go, the fallout of shattered rock and ice stinging against their exoskeletons as the vessel destroyed a path forward. Then a shuttle followed, one of the Wrecker/Special Ops types. It was surreal. They glanced at each other, then transformed flying to the shuttle where they magnetized. Walking forward, one of them knelt, leaned over and peered at the pilot through the forward view port..

Kup stared upward, then gestured for them to board. When they were inside, Kup told Flint who told Prime.

-0-Autobot City Ops Center, Primal Colony of Mars

"That's a relief," Ratchet said as he lounged tensely in a chair next to Prowl. "All we need is the other team and then we can pull back. They had their little match, they got whatever they came for and we didn't give a thing away."

Prime nodded. "We have to do this carefully. Gliese is the price if we fail."

"Flint to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Kup and the cutter have picked up the last team ... Springer's. We have a problem."

-0-TBC October 29, 2014 **edited 11-25-14**

If you see this: 'Cha' instead of this: 'a' ... my program on my acer computer is glitching. My new computer arrives tomorrow so the birds will sing again. :D:D:D Hugs to all.


	210. Chapter 210

The Diego Diaries: Lost 1 (dd4 210)

-0-The Fortress, Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Kup and the cutter have picked up the last team ... Springer's. We have a problem."

Prime glanced up sharply as Blaster relayed the news. "What kind of problem."

"We got the team. But Drift and Springer were captured and taken away in a 'Con shuttle," he replied.

It was as if an anti-personnel mine had blown up in the room. Ratchet flinched, then glanced at Ironhide and his genitors. They looked equally stunned at the news. "Who saw them taken?" Ratchet asked.

"Kup and the team," Blaster said. "It was so bad that they walked out of their shelter to see what the next step was to getting out of there and were captured by 'Cons in the same condition hiding nearby. Both sides lost their shuttle in the mess. We did get the Seekers too but they need medical attention. Gypsy sent a message that they are shook up and have a few dings but they will recover."

It was silent again as Prime thought through the situation. It was grave considering that the leader of the 'Con faction was Razorclaw. "I want information. I want to have the area ringed so that if they come out or try to they will find guns waiting for them. What is the likelihood that we can reach them over a comm line any time soon?"

"We have been working to boost transmission capabilities, Optimus," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded. "We're setting up power relays all the way to Fort Apache which will connect to an enhanced array for communication that should be powerful enough to cut through to Razorclaw.'

"We've been through the density before. We were able to talk to Paragon and others in the past. What is the problem here?" Ratchet asked.

"The problem is that we aren't looking at a fixed location or terrain. This is moving all the time. When we were able to contact Paragon through the debris field, it had a different configuration. Now that has changed. It would seem that there are enough sizable objects in the area to generate enough gravity to make the density possible. If that hadn't been so, the debris would not stockpile in that region. It would fly freely like everywhere else. More debris is being drawn in as well. Its complex and complicated."

"What is the timeline?" Optimus asked.

"We have the plants working overtime on the equipment and as each is finished it is taken to the place it will be stationed and set up. We have three more to go before we lift off with the comm array and booster system. When that is up and everything is in place and connected then you should be able to directly talk to Razorclaw no matter what is happening in the region," Wheeljack said.

It was silent. The Prime shifted in his chair. "Prowl, go through Springer's service record and see if he has any history with Razorclaw or the others. Drift is a different story. I need to talk to Turmoil."

"Do you really think he will talk to you?" Alor asked grimly. "He would tell you anything to get Drift killed."

"He was his commander. I am sure that there are others with a grudge," Ironhide said. "Drift wasn't a paragon of virtue back in the orn."

Prime nodded. "We need to know more. I need Turmoil brought here. We can sort through what he tells us for truth."

Prowl nodded, then rose glancing at Mirage and Jazz. "Bring him here. We can leverage him with the privileges requests he keeps making."

Jazz nodded, then turned and with Mirage in tow headed for the prison down the highway.

It was still as if a storm was coming, everyone preoccupied by their own thoughts. Ratchet leaned back rolling his helm to release tension. "This is fragged. I want them both back. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but we have to be careful. They have two of ours. We need to get them back in one piece."

-0-Out there

They sat along the wall trussed up in energon bindings. Hardcore mechs sat on the other side of the cabin looking at them with malicious intentions. Clench was standing over the pilot as they worked their way toward the fortress that was home for the fleet that Razorclaw ran.

Drift glanced at Springer who looked calm but tense. Both of them were more than aware of the dire situation but neither gave a clue to their captors that they were bothered by their circumstances. That would most likely come later.

The ship disappeared into the debris field like a ghost.

-0-Ironhide and Ratchet

They stood at the sensor station watching the booster system come online. It would be the first step toward getting their people back. Ratchet thought about the spunky kid with the confidence who had come to the Autobots to help turn back the tide. Springer was always a good kid, someone who grew into things, learning and building his real confidence as opposed to the brash belief of youth.

He had always been a favorite of Ratchet's and along with Drift, two mechs he loved to pieces. That they had fallen into enemy hands was bad enough but to be held by Razorclaw who had grudges and others who might remember that Drift had another name prior to his current one made his circuits run cold. "Those two better learn how to be faster or we're going to have that little talk when they get back."

"We'll get them back," Ironhide said with more confidence than he actually felt. Neither of the two were pilgrims and none of them held a belief in unicorns but they also knew that Optimus Prime didn't lose soldiers without a fight.

The heavy tread of a big ominous bot was heard on the floors by the door. Turmoil accompanied by guards walked toward the table where Prime sat watching him as he came closer. When he reached Prime, he stood staring at him, his usual method of treating others. He was a sneaky sly fragger and wouldn't be making it easy for anyone.

"Sit," Prime said coldly.

Turmoil looked at a chair, then pulled it out to sit. He made his opinion of Prime clear on his rather terse face as he leaned back to study the big mech before him. Prime wanted something. He was going to be sure that if he did, he, Turmoil got something back himself. He waited.

Prime waited. Everyone in the room who didn't have a job in front of them to do watched from their positions. It was tense and growing tenser. Prowl stood beside Paragon at tactical while the others stood around the room. Prime and Turmoil were the only ones at the table.

Turmoil studied Prime. He was older and tougher looking than the several times they had slagged it out. Even though Turmoil was bigger and stronger, he had not bested Prime in the two times they had fought each other servo-to-servo. Prime was huge and strong, but he was also implacable in his intentions and hard to bring down. One didn't just duke it out with Prime. One went into a fight with him as if it were the last one you would ever have and sometimes it was. Prime was one tough fragger. "How long do you want to do this? I got all orn."

Prime considered that Turmoil had spoken first, his intention. Then he shrugged. "I want to know about Deadlock."

Turmoil considered that, the mention of his treacherous second-in-command a surprise. It didn't show on his face. He was too good at what he did to make amateur mistakes. Prime wanted to know about Deadlock, the mech now known as Drift. Something was up with the slagger and he hoped it was fatal. "What about him?"

"What do you know about him? I want details and if I have to bury you up to your neck on the Tharsus Plain and use you for target practice consider it done," Prime said evenly.

No one in the room spoke or moved. It was deadly still and serious. Prowl looked like a sphinx, a cold statue of deathly intent. Paragon who was next to him looked equally cold and emotionless. It seemed to Ratchet watching that they could have been twins.

"Deadlock ... Drift now I suppose ... he was my second. He was a fragger's fragger. He liked to kill Autobots. He was good at it too. Maybe he still is. I didn't trust him then and I don't now. Did he kill someone? Is that what you want to know? He kills and likes it."

No one said anything. They just sat staring.

Turmoil sat back gazing at the big mech before him. "You're a lot tougher and colder than I remember. We had rounds, you and me."

"You got the worst end of it as I remember," Prowl said with a glacial tone.

Turmoil looked at Prowl. "Prowl, I see. Still a cold iceberg. You would know about killing."

Prime's fist hit the table which had been judiciously cleared earlier at Prime's request. Prowl had removed the contents to the consoles nearby and it was a good thing too. Prime had left a dent in the top from his fist.

Turmoil watched Prime, containing himself carefully. It was as if Prime had not made his move, so outwardly unmoved was he. He felt it inside, the incongruity of the soft sparked Autobot making threats against him. He considered that. "You changed, Prime. I heard you had. Are you going to hit me?"

Prime sat back, his optics never leaving the big lethal mech. "Tell me about Deadlock."

Turmoil looked around the room, then Prime once more. "He was a homeless punk who hung around the wrong mechs. A wayward youth. You know ... there were plenty of those on Cybertron. He ran drugs, did crime and lived in the Dead End. He was the perfect candidate for a Decepticon.

"He ended up on my ship and I made him my second so he wouldn't kill me in my recharge. On Dabola, he led a battalion against a bunch of Autobots. They were retreating but he attacked them anyway, killing them. He disobeyed my orders. The mechs hated him so much that they brought him to me. I tried to kill him but he's a slippery fragger. I didn't see him again until after he got religion."

"Who did he have grudges with besides you?" Prime asked.

"Why?" Turmoil replied.

"Because I will rip your arms off and feed them to you if you don't tell me," Prime replied calmly.

Turmoil considered that, then grinned faintly. "I'm surprised the Matrix didn't blow up inside of you."

Prime waited, his stoic expression assisted by his intense stare. It was silent a moment, then Turmoil nodded. "If I tell you slag, what's in it for me?" he asked.

"I won't kill you with my bare servos," Prime said.

Turmoil shifted in his chair, relaxing even more. "Assuming you would, I don't see what the point is? What did he do? I asked out of professional interest considering the fragger was my second."

"Answer the question," Prime replied coldly.

Turmoil thought a moment. "He had grudges with everyone on our side that he ever knew or met. He wanted power and even thought he could best me, the fragger. I do know that he had grudges with Shockwave and Soundwave. He also had them with other leaders."

"Razorclaw?" a voice asked from behind Turmoil.

He turned to look, then nodded. "Yeah. They didn't like each other."

Prime glanced at the guards, then nodded. Turmoil was hauled to his peds, then he paused. "What's in it for me, Prime? Or are you as compromised as everyone in leadership?"

Prime stared at him coldly. "Take him back."

Turmoil turned grudgingly and laughed all the way to the door and beyond. When he left, it was silent a moment, then Ratchet turned to Prime. "I want to say something loud and clear. Drift is now my son. What he was once, he isn't now. He has made a change and he works every orn for everyone here. What that big fragger said stays here. We can't even be sure he didn't lie."

Prime looked at Ratchet, then nodded. "No one speaks of this. That is an order."

It was silent a moment, then Blaster walked to communications. He looked at the data over the shoulder of the tech there. "They're placing the last set of boosters and have the upgrades for the array loaded on the airfield. They are going to leave now, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "Good. It can't come soon enough."

-0-Out there

They came into their base and settled their shuttles. One of them had been destroyed but the crews were alive and on board the rescue vessels. When they were down, the 'Cons turned to their prisoners. Dragging them off the floor, they gripped Drift and Springer, marching them off the ship toward a stone fortress nearby. It was a pirate's fort and now it belonged to Razorclaw.

Through the blast doors they went and toward the operational center which was typically Cybertronian in design. Razorclaw was standing by a console inspecting data when they reached him, all of them pausing. He looked up, then grinned. "Well, well, well. Look what the targs dragged in. Welcome to the Pit, Springer. And who is your little friend?" he asked as he scrutinized the strange mech standing with him.

"His name is Faro," Springer lied. "He's a tech who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Drift glanced at Springer, then back at Razorclaw who apparently didn't recognize him. He didn't say a word.

"How about you and I going into the conference room and having a chat? Its been a long time since I had an Autobot to slap around," he said. Then he turned and led the way to a door nearby. Springer and Drift followed, the guns at their backs incentive. They entered the room with Razorclaw and their guards, the door closing silently behind them.

-0-October 30, 2014 **edited 11-25-14**

NOTES:

Drift and Springer by virtue of their leadership will always be at the front of the line. Wherever Springer is, Drift is also. They are a team and read to me that way. :D Boy, is 'Mom' going to be pissed. :D:D:D

ESL: If someone is called a pilgrim, it means that they are beginners or don't know how things work. Its an old western America expression.


	211. Chapter 211

The Diego Diaries: Lost 2 (dd4 211)

-0-In a cell block in a pirate fort in the Density

Springer leaned against the wall staring across the room at another cage where Drift lay sprawled on his back. They had been interrogated Decepticon style and it was as thorough as it ever was on other occasions when they both had their afts kicked hard. :You alright?:

Drift turned his helm to stare at his bond. :Passable fair:

:Good. You had me worried for a moment: Springer rubbed his shoulder where he had been tazed. :No one recognizes you. They may know your new name so don't frag up:

Drift grinned slightly. :I don't plan to:

Springer looked around. The dungeon where they were being held was underground, the cold hard stone of their spartan cells giving testimony to someone's industriousness at some time in the past. :Stone everywhere. Not to be too critical, however: he said glancing at Drift. :I think our masons do better work:

Drift snorted, then glanced at Springer once more. :I think I have to agree: He sat up slowly, moving painfully to sit back against the wall. :I can't say much for the accommodations. I suppose conjugal visits are too much to expect:

Springer grinned. :Too soon:

:I can imagine Prime is none too happy. What did you expect to do stepping outside?:

Springer shrugged slightly. :Find a way out ... lead the troops to freedom and hot chocolate ... it's a thing:

Drift grinned. :I noticed that:

:How are your firewalls?: Springer asked as his internal systems finished locking away everything that he considered even moderate risk to disclosure.

"Good. Better than good: Drift replied as he relaxed against the hard cold stone behind him.

:Prime will come. I only have one wish though: Springer said as he shifted painfully to a better position.

:What's that?: Drift asked.

:I want Old Hercy to lead the rescue team: Springer said with a smirk.

Drift grinned, then nodded. :I hear ya:

-0-At the apartment

Ratchet looked at the little row of pumpkin containers that would hold the treats as the infants tricked. It was Halloween day and in short order, they would be trick-0r-treating with everyone else out there. He didn't feel like it himself. Two of his sons, his good friends were missing. Primus only knew what was happening to them. Razorclaw was in charge of their well being.

Ironhide paused in the doorway. "I have to go to the Fortress."

Ratchet nodded as down the hallway infants could be heard playing and laughing. "Go. I'll handle this."

Ironhide nodded. "I would have loved to come."

"I know, Only One. It will be okay. Prime will get this done."

"He's got a meet up with Soundwave," Ironhide said. "I'll be coming with him."

Ratchet nodded. "Get them back, Ironhide."

Ironhide nodded, then turned walking out the door to the duty beyond. Ratchet watched him go, then sat down in his chair to wait.

-0-On the airfield

Prime stood with his officers which included for this run Paragon and Cyclonus. Rainmaker, Harrier and Silverclaw had joined Starscream for the ride through the bridge to meet up with Soundwave. No one knew that it would lead to any good outcome but it was time to ratchet up the heat on the sneaky Decepticon and make him sweat.

Others arrived so all turned walking up the ramp of Omega Supreme as literally dozens of heavily armed Seekers rose up from the tarmac to form up in space. Entering the cabin with his A-team, Prime sat and signaled his readiness. Omega responded, then lifted off heading into space and the meet up on a large planetoid in the far end of the Oort Field.

-0-Around the city

Life whirled onward as an oblivious population went about the business of work and life. Halloween had been extensively explained, all of its aspects scrutinized in the media of the colony. Given that Cybertronians liked to party as much as the next guy, newcomers jumped on it as quickly as long timers.

Parties were scheduled, dances and get-togethers as well. The colony had to work overtime to keep up with the demand for treats and costumes. Even though the greater number of ideas and monsters were outside the knowledge of most of the Cybertronians, some were universal. Oddly enough, vampires and ghosts were very Cybertronian.

Infants were waiting for sundown to begin their trick and treating. Adults were ready to take them around as well as make a visual record of the event. There was a huge run on cameras as well. All in all, it was expected that the turnout on the streets that night would be enormous. It would also be policed without Springer and Drift.

-0-On the way

It was a silent grim group that flew toward the planetoid in a backwater part of the Oort Field. There wasn't a lot of debris out this way due to lack of gravitational pull to keep it in the system. Many was the comet, rock or asteroid that finally broke free to wander open space.

"Prime: Arrival imminent," Omega stated.

"Take us in, Omega. You have the coordinates," Prime answered.

"Affirmative," Omega replied as he began to descend.

Prowl who was sitting next to him glanced at Prime. "How do you want to do this?"

"Look cold and menacing," Prime said. "I want Soundwave to fear that he will be able to leave when the talking is concluded. I want him to think we can invade Cybertron and take him down if he doesn't cooperate. I may call upon you to speak." He looked at Cyclonus. "The goal is the repatriation of our people for the eventual invasion of Cybertron. We aim to take her back. I intend that you will assist that effort, not hinder it."

Cyclonus considered Prime's words. "I gave my word to the Matrix and I mean to keep it."

"Then you will assist, rather than hinder what we are trying to do?" Starscream asked for clarification.

Cyclonus stared at him a moment, then Prime. "I am here to assist. Your goals mesh with mine and as long as they do I will assist."

"Let me know the moment they don't so I can blow your sorry aft to the Pit," Ironhide said.

Cyclonus stared at him but said nothing. They sat while Omega landed, then rose together. Prime looked at all of them. "We have to get them back. We leave no one behind. No one." With that, he turned to walk to the hatch as the ramp slid down to the dusty ground below. Everyone followed him down the ramp to contend with Soundwave. That mech was standing nearby with the three mechs who were his closest associates. He had no idea that they were also leading members of the burgeoning underground that was preparing the groundwork to overthrow him and return Cybertron to Optimus Prime.

They watched the Autobots and allies approach, then the group with him moved to back Prime. He stood in the middle framed by fabled allies. He was huge and immaculate, cold in his fury and ready to fight. Malice and control were the two major features of his affect at the moment. It was silent, then Soundwave spoke, "I am here, Prime."

Prime stepped closer, then swung his fist hard. Soundwave's chin connected, then he flew backwards bouncing off his three mechs. They caught him, then turned toward Prime in fury. :What was that for?!: Lebus, his chief of staff exclaimed. The three soldiers with them tensed up but no one drew weapons. They would be wiped out if the moment escalated. Prime stepped again, delivering a punch that everyone present could feel themselves. Soundwave hit the dirt and sat stunned a moment.

No one moved. None of the Autobots showed any concern or surprise. They stood like statues, their malice and menace nearly visible in clouds around them. Prime packed a huge punch. Soundwave stood up again touching his face gingerly. :Are you finished?:

:No. Razorclaw has two of my mechs: Prime said ominously. :I want them back today:

:Razorclaw won't listen to me: Soundwave said.

:Make him: Prime retorted.

-0-At home

They walked along the crowded sidewalk, a clutch of oddities in a sea of them. Two sets of turtles along with two Master Splinters walked along holding the servos of the smallest among them. Two dogs and a bug came too, all of them wearing their 'costumes'. Spot bore his yellow mask similar to the children's but the other two wore other costumes. Dawg wore red horns and his tail was covered with a red sock which had a spear point at the end. A red bow tie completed the magnificence that was him. Bob wore a bee costume complete with wings. He hopped along, groveling and scurrying as he kept up with the others.

Ratchet felt leaden as did the rest. They made sure the infants didn't feel it but they all did. Ratchet had informed all of them even as Miler went out the door to run the computations for the Trigger. They walked along making small talk, helped the babies get their treats, then moved onward. The entire city seemed to be on the street, costumed infants and their infatuated families everywhere.

"Ratchet, how about going to the Temple. We can trick or treat up and back. That might take care of the little ones. If the big ones want to keep onward, we can carry the infants in our holds," Ravel said sweetly.

Appa Ratchet who was carrying Sojourner grinned. "We can still hold their pails for treats even if they are in our holds."

Ratchet grinned. "Who loves you, babies?"

They wandered onward tricking and treating along with the mob.

-0-Out there

Soundwave rubbed his jaw, then looked at the group facing him with fury. Ironhide, Prowl, Starscream, the elders including Rainmaker, he expected all of them. But he also was confronted with Paragon and Cyclonus. He silently considered what that meant. Starscream smirked slightly, then glanced at the other elders. "It would appear that Soundwave is a decoration on the tree without real power. He stands around pretending to take care of Cybertron for our Dear Leader but he can't do anything. He postures and rants but he has no real power."

Soundwave frowned at him, then glanced at the others. "What are you two doing with Prime?" he asked.

"I am with Prime because our goals coincide. I am for Cybertron only. I would kill you where you stand otherwise," Cyclonus said.

"I don't care what you think, Soundwave. You are a two faced operator," Paragon said. "Megatron ordered bonds to be killed. He ordered Seekers to die. Why?"

Soundwave shrugged. "I don't pretend to know what motivates him."

Paragon stepped closer, his calm demeanor hardening into something else altogether. "My bond would have been killed. He would have killed Arrow. Why? Tell me or I will snap your neck."

Soundwave stared at Paragon, then Prime. "You know that Megatron is mad. He's gone away with his son. I am** trying** to save Cybertron."

"We don't know anything," Paragon said. "Why don't you clear things up for us."

"I am the caretaker of Cybertron. I don't have control over what Razorclaw does. How can you expect me to do anything about your men," Soundwave said. "What makes you think I even care?"

Prime swung and Soundwave staggered under the blow which Prime pulled. Had he hit him as hard as he wanted, it was likely that Soundwave would be dead. "I am holding you personally responsible for finding and returning my two mechs unharmed. Consider it the price you pay for sending Black Shadow after us."

Soundwave stared at Prime as he staggered back to his peds. His mechs, Lebus and the others seethed with emotion nearby. That it was all for show given their efforts with Dai Atlas to overthrow 'Con control of Cybertron was known to everyone there but Soundwave. He stepped back and glared at Prime warily. "All is fair in war, Prime. I would think you would know that by now."

Ironhide subbed his cannons and stepped out of the lineup. Pointing them directly at Soundwave, he grinned slightly. "If I blow you to the Pit right now, would that count too?"

-0-TBC October 31, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	212. Chapter 212

The Diego Diaries: Lost 2 (dd4 212)

-0-Out there

"If I kill you now will that count too?" Ironhide asked. His cannons were pointing directly at Soundwave as everyone on that side of the argument froze warily.

"If you kill me you will find my replacement difficult to work with," Soundwave said evenly.

"And you aren't?" Ironhide asked as he stepped closer. The soldiers behind Soundwave shifted uneasily but didn't draw their weapons. This was Ironhide who had blown up a planet the stories said and probably with those cannons.

"What do you expect me to do?" Soundwave asked Prime.

"Make amends for Black Shadow. You sent a phase sixer to a world with our people ... a world with eight million traumatized helpless Cybertronians. You did not give one thought to their suffering when you did that. We took him out, Soundwave. You are not going to be too big an obstacle if we come for you. We took out Shockwave, Tarn and the Decepticon Justice Division, Arachnid and Black Shadow. What makes you special?" Prime asked in his calm soft spoken fury.

Soundwave looked sharply at Prime. "Shockwave. You have him. Its confirmed then."

"It is," Prowl said with the kind of coldness that only he could supply. "We took him out when we were few. Before we had the assets that we have now. What do you think we could do now?"

Soundwave considered that having been to Mars for the tour. It could only have gotten better for the Autobots since then with the migrations and surrenders. He couldn't stop either but Prime expected him to undo Razorclaw. "I will speak to him. I cannot guarantee anything, Prime. He is off on his own now. He's looking for his brother, Rampage. I have ... spoken to him in the past. He was with his siblings and they were looking for Rampage."

"Get them both back or I will hold you personally responsible for their loss. You put a **phase sixer** on us knowing full well that we had children in our midst. The future of our race, our children was put into danger because you are a sparkless fragger. I will **personally** hunt you down, Soundwave, if you do not get my mechs back. I give you my word on the Matrix." Prime stared at Soundwave with intensity as both groups stood silently watching.

Rainmaker stepped forward to pause beside Prime. "I am Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin. I have pledged my honor and that of our kin to the service of the Prime. I have called all of my kin to come to me and they will. I will have them back. Prime has given you a command and if you do not fulfill it I will personally strike you down. I pledge that to you before witnesses on my sacred honor and I pledge the elders of Seekerkin to fulfill the obligation with me."

"I accept the pledge," Harrier said walking to stand beside Rainmaker. "I am Harrier. I fulfill the leadership of my clan in the absence of the elder. I give my word of honor to this task."

"I am Silverclaw of the elder clan, the taskmaster and doom bringer of my people. I give my pledge to the Great Elder to complete this task and pledge as well the fury of my tribe to assist until you are no more. If that takes forever, it will be done. I have spoken."

Rainmaker nodded. "It is so. Pledged and guaranteed. I have spoken."

It was as silent in the vacuum as a tomb. All of the deeper meanings, the understanding of what it meant when a Seeker made a pledge on an oath were rattling through the minds of the Decepticons. It was something that could not be undone because honor was now in play, that of the elder and that of their clan or tribe.

Soundwave understood that clearly. He looked at the Seekers, then Starscream. "I suppose you are prepared to pledge your clan as well?"

"I don't have to," Starscream said with a grin. "I am of the Mountain Clan of the Great Elder. He has already pledged me to this task."

"I will talk to Razorclaw. I cannot guarantee anything." Soundwave rubbed his jaw. "I will call you on the designated line."

Prime nodded, then without a word turned to walk back to Omega Supreme. It was an insult, a dismissal by Prime designed to show contempt and as the others turned to go they could see the anger and humiliation on Soundwave's face. Grinning, walking away, they followed.

Ironhide paused a moment then turned to Soundwave. "Understand something, Soundwave. The two mechs in question are my sons. I will follow you to the deepest hole in the Pit if you fail. We will come for you and Cybertron. We will give no quarter when we do." With that, Ironhide turned to leave and was the last mech up the ramp. It retracted behind him as Omega began to lift off. The Seekers who came with them transformed and followed.

The dust blew around the Decepticons peds as they stood watching. Without a word, Soundwave turned to the shuttle they came in and the others followed. They took off, went through their bridge and returned to Cybertron.

-0-On the way back

"What do you think is the likelihood that he can bring them out?" Rainmaker asked as he sat against the bulkhead in the lounge of the great vessel.

"I do not know," Prime said truthfully, "but its worth a shot. He deserves to suffer for putting Black Shadow on us."

Rainmaker nodded. "We will require a back up plan."

"I have one in mind," Prime said grimly. Then he explained it.

-0-At the Fortress later

They sat in the conference room going over the general outline of the plan. If Soundwave didn't deliver they would make a bold stand themselves. Parts of the plan were divied out, then Prime and Prowl rose to leave. The door opened as Blaster leaned in. "There's a message for you from Razorclaw. Do you want it privately or do you want it here?"

"Here," Prime said sitting down again. Prowl sat and waited as did the room filled with solemn mechs and femmes. It came through the comm system immediately.

"Razorclaw to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Optimus Prime, I am impressed. You went to Soundwave to get assistance on the problem between us. I wasn't aware that you and Soundwave were on speaking terms." The voice was deep and guttural but held qualities not normally associated with most Decepticons. It was an intelligent voice, one that was crafty and veteran. This would be no easy task for Prime to complete given the coldness, cruel indifference and smarts of his foe. "He asked me to turn both mechs over to you."

"I require that to happen or I will act against you. If I have to do that, I promise that you will regret it," Prime said.

"That remains to be seen. Surely you can understand my predicament. I can't have you making threats against me all the time. We're new to the neighborhood and it isn't nice. How about you staying in your area and we will stay in ours."

"How about you free our people and I will consider letting you continue to live," Prime said coldly.

"How about a trade? Give me something and I'll give you something. Fair and square."

"You will deliver the two mechs to me unharmed or I will send Metrotitan and his siblings into the Density to shoot everything and everyone there," Prime said.

"You will kill your two mechs," Razorclaw replied.

"You aren't going to give them back alive. The way I see it, since you're going to kill them anyway I will return to the favor to you," Prime said.

"Well, that's a lot to think about. Why don't I do that and you can too. I will call you again. Razorclaw out."

It was silent a moment, then Rainmaker sat back to consider the remarks. "I am hard pressed to tell whether the threat of metro formers actually registered with this one. He seemed to cut the conversation short at that point but who can say what it really means?"

Paragon nodded. "Time will tell us that. It might be enough to let them know that the soft sparked Prime they are used to is no longer available for negotiations."

Prime nodded. "He isn't."

-0-In a dungeon

Razorclaw stood in front of Springer's cell staring at the mech with his usual expression of contempt for Autobots. "I just talked to Optimus Prime. He says he wants you both back."

"He's possessive that way," Springer replied as he looked up from the floor where he sat. Drift was sitting across from him watching Razorclaw without expression. It was tense in the room as more Decepticons arrived. "He also doesn't like it when someone breaks his toys."

"Is that so?" Razorclaw asked with a slight smirk. "Tell me why I don't kill you now, the two of you?"

"Prime will hunt you to the ends of the universe. He means what he says. No bot left behind," Springer replied. "He's ethical about his troops. I doubt that you would understand."

Divebomb who stood next to Razorclaw smirked. "Funny, Springer. Always the fragger."

"I try," Springer said.

"Give them to me," Tantrum said as he paused beside Divebomb. "I will get everything you need out of them."

"You will break them and we need them alive right now. Prime told Soundwave that he will send his titans in after us. I think it would be wise to hold off tearing them apart just yet," Razorclaw said. "Your life is mine to spare or take. I rather like taking then giving so for now it depends upon my mood. Prime had better tread wisely."

"Let's just consider this a moment ..." Springer suggested. "With us alive he will be less likely to bring the 22 metro formers we have on Mars over here to break you down to dust. Kill us and he has nothing to consider in his decision."

"You don't have 22 metro formers," Divebomb said with a grin. "Liar."

"Ask him. Ask Soundwave. He was on Mars in the past. He will tell you," Springer said.

"I will," Razorclaw said. "Sleep tight, boys. I'll be back later." He turned and walked out, the others following, some reluctantly. It was quiet once more.

:I think that went well. Don't you?: Springer asked.

Drift grinned slightly. :I think so:

They sat in the cold room staring at each other in the darkness when the lights went out. It would be a long painful night.

-0-Mars

Ironhide entered the apartment quietly, then paused as he noticed Ratchet dozing in his chair. He shifted, then opened his optics. "Ironhide."

"Ratchet," Ironhide said as he walked to the fridge. Pulling a beer, he glanced at Ratchet who nodded. Pulling another one, he walked to his chair, handed Ratchet a beer, then sat. They both drank a moment, then Ironhide leaned back to relax. "Prime punched Soundwave in the face twice. It was entertaining."

"I can imagine. What's the word?" Ratchet asked.

"Soundwave is supposed to get them out. The Seekers pledged to obliterate Soundwave if he doesn't. Prime did too. I told him I want my boys back or I would chase him into the Pit."

"Good. I'll join ya," Ratchet said.

"We have Plan B on the table," Ironhide said. He explained it, then took a drink again. "We will have to organize but its sound."

"It sounds good," Ratchet said. "The evening was good. It would be better if you and the boys were here."

"They will be. I promise," Ironhide said.

"I'll hold you to it," Ratchet said. They sat together for a while chatting, then rose wearily to go to recharge. The morning would come fast enough.

-0-TBC November 2, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	213. Chapter 213

The Diego Diaries: Lost 3 (dd4 213)

-0-The next day

Ironhide walked out of the Prep Academy in Terra and made straight for the subway. He had two joors before he had to come back, put in a joor, then both he and Prowler would be off for the rest of the orn. Right now he had to catch up at the armory before going to a meeting after lunch to organize the harassment that they were planning for the Density.

Prime was livid and nothing short of Drift and Springer being released outright was going to appease him. Prime was ready to have the 'Cons in the sector as long as they didn't transgress on their zone of influence. He could do that game as well as the next, picking off those too smart for their own good and scaring the others. But having them hold his people ... that was not allowed.

Taking the Metro line to the main armory under the Fortress, he disembarked and headed upward. Walking into his office, he looked at the pile of things on his desk. Holi stood in the doorway, then entered. She picked up the pile, then nodded him to his chair.

Ironhide sat with a smirk as she laid the first datapad before him. "I don't know which is worse. You or old mech."

"Old mech gets to slag your aft. I merely get to make you miserable. Sign that one," she said in her no nonsense mommy voice.

Ironhide meekly complied. "What is it?"

"Requisitions for igniters from Specialties-Arms," Holi replied. She handed him one after another which he signed as she explained it to him. Ironhide took his role extremely seriously but he hated paperwork. Holi was his goddess of paperwork. When she finished he had only the designs of new stuff to work over because all the dreaded business stuff was finished. She grinned. "There. Now that wasn't hard was it?"

"Nope," Ironhide said sitting back with a grin. "How do you like the school?"

"I love it," Holi said as she glanced up at the big mech with a grin. "Thanks for the tip off. I may have to put him into school anyway some orn but the time I get now is good for me."

Ironhide nodded. "Me too."

"What about the next one?" she asked.

"Old mech isn't against it. He just wants the same rules as he had with Prowler. He's making me earn them now," Ironhide replied with a grin.

"Good for Ratchet," Holi snickered. "You two didn't break up two families when you bonded."

"Nope," Ironhide replied.

"What's the word on Drift and Springer?" Holi asked with a serious expression. Word had gotten out into the colony and the inbox here and at home was filled with messages of support and prayers from friends and strangers alike.

"We have a plan to get them. Prime punched Soundwave last night, told him to get them out. Fragger better or I will hunt him down myself," Ironhide said with a cold expression on his comical face.

"I'm having lunch with Maxi, Faun and Blondi to cheer Maxi up . Anything I can tell her that will help her feel better?" Holi said as she paused by the door, the datapads ready to be sent on their way in her arms.

"Tell her that I will get them back. They are my sons, Holi. I will get them back," Ironhide said.

Holi nodded, then turned to walk back to her own office next door. In the main room techs were making munitions from the great bins around the room and stacked in aisles. They were the backbone of the security everyone depended upon, these sixteen mechs and femmes and the dozens of others in the other four assembly stations in the system.

Ironhide looked at the diagram pads on his desk, then with a sigh turned himself over to productive work while Prowler was in school.

-0-At the Circle of Light Infant Preparatory Academy, J Street, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They were dressed in their gear helm to ped as they waited to be taken to the Temple for their visit with the priests. Part of the curriculum of the Academy was a thorough understanding of what it meant to be Cybertronian and that included the Temple. Visits in future would include the Basilica and other important places like museums, the Memorial Flame For The Fallen in the square of the Metroplex District and offices of individuals like the Prime. Right now, Prowler stood holding servos with a tiny femme named Io. She was named for the moon of Jupiter even though the name in Neocybex meant 'fun'.

He looked at her and she looked at him. Then both smiled. She bore the coloration of many infants who were part of the Circle, that is a rich solid color without accents. She was completely egg yolk yellow without any other distinctions in coloration beyond her tiny Autobrand, Circle of Light symbol and the marking of the Missionaries, a symbol of Primus inside a white circle.

Prowler looked around, the curly stem of the sweet pea hat he wore bobbing as he did. He wore his sweet pea coat, mittens and leggings. Io wore white ... simple hat, coat, leggings and mittens.

Mr. Ebo who was waiting with the tiny line grinned down at the infants. Though he had never worked in a place where clothing was necessary for the infant's well being given that Cybertronians looked with mystification on clothes, he couldn't help but think that the colorful line of tiny infants standing with him was adorable. "You're cute. All of you," the infant education specialist said with a grin.

Seven little faces looked upward and smiled brilliantly. He smiled back. Laret who was part of the program for the Temple stepped out of the room next door with a baby wrapped in a blanket. "We can go now, Mr. Ebo," she said as she grinned at the infants in the line.

Ebo nodded, then tugged the rope gently, the one all of them held onto. They walked slowly to the door where volunteers were waiting to carry them through the underground and up the steps to the Temple. When they were there they would hold the infants, set them down where necessary and be their resource.

They would **LOVE** the entire volunteer thing.

-0-Ratchet

He did his rounds, finished his paperwork, then considered that he was at loose ends. The search for the carrier-soldiers solution was in the hands of experts who were struggling with a cure that didn't disrupt other things at that, one of the most sensitive nodes in their bodies. He was now overseer of that project. There were enough doctors, nurses, techs and orderlies that he could just be an administrator if he wanted, something he resisted for obvious reasons.

He had spent time in the nursery looking at the infants and young children while assuring their terrified genitors that whatever was wrong could be fixed. He didn't have to fudge that information. Nearly every infant there would be out shortly. Their infant care unit was stellar.

Walking down to the lobby to check out the data at data processing, he left word that he would be out but on call. Wandering outside, he located Ironhide and headed that way. Old mech was on his way to the school to work with Prowler for the joor before they were let go. He would join Ironhide and Prowler to watch. It was better than worrying by himself. He disappeared into the mid morning crowd and into Metro Line #1.

-0-At the Temple

They stood in a little line in front of the Well of Allsparks. Its lovely blue light and soft white mist attractive for the babies. Two had to be pulled back before falling in. Lauren sat on the ledge smiling at the babies. He grinned at the adults. "Thank you for coming." Looking at the babies again, he leaned closer. "Welcome."

Seven infants smiled brilliantly. "Hi," Prowler said.

Lauren chuckled. "Hi," he said back. "Isn't the Well beautiful?" he asked.

The infants looked at the Well and nodded. "Why?" Prowler asked as Io looked at him with curious optics.

"It is a good place. We get comfort here," Lauren said without making it too complicated. "When I am sad I come here. Then I feel glad again."

The infants looked at him, each other, then smiled brilliantly again. Lauren with a smile of his own picked up Io. "Come. Let's look at the pictures and statues. Some fine orn you will know who they are and what this all means. Then you will know from the sacrifice of others just how loved you really are," he said as he turned to lead the way.

They would look at all the statues, the images and words carved on the walls and the relics. The Matrix Flame would surge when they entered, something it didn't usually do. The Allspark would be the favorite object that they would see, its slowly rotating beauty awe inspiring to the tiny infants.

When they had their tour, a chat with the priests who loved on them and a treat from Chevron who had gotten special cookies from Rampage himself, they would head back to the school in Terra for the joor with their genitors before adjourning their education elsewhere. It would be a remarkably pleasant morning.

-0-Near Terra

Ratchet caught up with Ironhide on the metro platform at Luna. Ironhide had stopped by the School annex there to speak to a speech pathologist about what sort of words Prowler should be speaking. He showed his list and the pathologist was surprised at the range and type of words Prowler either knew or attempted. Ironhide explained that news to Ratchet with an awesome sense of personal achievement.

"You have the knack, Only One," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I do don't I," Ironhide replied with a smug grin. "Holi asked about the next one."

"I don't have a problem with that, Ironhide. I do intend to make the conditions the same as with Prowler. If you can't accept that, then frag you. I also won't allow peekies no matter what you say or do this time."

"You've gone hardcore on me, old mech," Ironhide said as they both stepped into the Circle Line train that would take them to Terra.

"That's right," Ratchet said with a grin. "I get to design the protoform, I get to have three orns with the infant without you, I get it all. Agree or frag off, Ironhide." Ratchet gripped a hanging handhold as the train began to move swiftly through the scaffolding that indicated the expansion of the subway. Soon they would have to dig out the rock on the roundabout Circle Line so that they could add the third rail line to the existing two. When that happened, the subways would be closed until it was complete. For three weeks minimum, the colony would be in chaos and the roads impassable. Transportation to the schools would be a big topic on the agenda at the next School Board meeting. Ironhide was not looking forward to it one bit.

"Its fragged, Ratchet. Fragged," Ironhide replied with a grin.

"Good," Ratchet said as they passed Temple and headed out to the Metro District. From there, they would pass Crystal City and eventually reach Terra. A short walk to the Academy in the intense cold would be hilarious and so was the joor Ratchet would spend watching a **CHAOS MAKER **and **ALL AROUND DOOM BRINGER **stacking blocks to help a tiny infant the spitting image of Prowl learn the task of the orn ... stacking by color and type. He would excel at the task and his old pa would have the tingles in his exoskeleton with pride and joy.

Ratchet would be glad he came. It was therapeutic.

-0-Out there

They sat silently, their conversations internal as the joors slowly ticked past. No one had come since Razorclaw which might, or not indicate some change in the plans of the Predacon. It was preferred to getting the slag beat out of you, Springer thought. Food had been grudgingly brought by Terrorcons, themselves uninterested in the niceties. It was a huge step down from the usual cuisine they had enjoyed since coming to the colony. Class C liquid energon was the breakfast, lunch and dinner here in the deep circle of the Pit where they sat. They didn't know what was going on above but they had unshakable faith in Prime.

-0-At the Military Airfield at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The huge formats of the Supremes had transformed, then rolled onto the flight line for a mission. Standing in the tower of the N.E.S.T. Habitat, soldiers had gathered to watch. The flight line was in an unbroken line of sight for the habitat which was the last one on the road that one took to get to businesses like The Pit Stop, the Hu-An Habitat, the Hangar District where the big formats lived and their own N.E.S.T. habitat. Gamma, Alpha, Zeta, Kappa, Beta, Omega and Xantium were lining up with all of the usual attention to their needs by ground crews that could be imagined. Crews were lining up as well with Ultra Magnus standing with the Master of the Muster as that worthy assigned teams to ships, routed supplies and workers and got them ready to go.

Trevor Smith stood next to Fig Figueroa watching the activity in the distance. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Prime is going to get Springer and Drift. I heard that they are going to harass the Predacon to release the pair in exchange for not blowing them to hell," Fig replied. He glanced at Lennox and Epps who were standing by the door watching on a monitor all of the activity outside. "What have you heard?" he asked.

Lennox glanced at him, then the monitor again. "I heard that Prime is really, really pissed."

-0-Outside on the field

Niall Graham and Warren Roberts stood on segways watching the muster from a safe distance. It would have been lethally noisy if they hadn't been protected and even though they had seen musters for battle at Diego, this was many planetary diameters bigger. After chatting with a soldier nearby waiting for Kappa to be ready to board, Niall had the straightest skinny that any human probably had at the moment. They were going out to show the 'Cons the flag, to 'encourage' them to hand over their mechs with their presence and kick ass if necessary. Ultra Magnus was in operational command in the field with Hercy and Kup his sub commanders. If there was going to be any hand-to-hand those two would lead that effort. Apparently this was phase one with Supremes. Phase two was rumored to mean metro formers. It was spinetinglingly exciting.

It was an ant hill of activity as Optimus Prime walked out to speak to Magnus followed by Prowl. As the humans watched, they found themselves emotional once again with the sheer professionalism of the Cybertronians around them. They were everything that the humans admired ... brave, professional, confident and self assured. It was an honor to be a part of the moment and to serve alongside such individuals even in civilian capacities Roberts thought. It was felt here on the ground at the muster and in the tower nearby where the others watched. This was going to be a difficult dangerous game of chicken.

-0-TBC November 2, 2014 **edited 12-15, 20**

NOTES:

ESL: Having the skinny on something means knowing what is going on. Its old fashioned American slang. Having the straight skinny means having the best possible truthful knowledge about something.

To show the flag: to let everyone know you are there and ready to fight. Ships in the navy parading their stuff to an enemy are showing the flag.


	214. Chapter 214

The Diego Diaries: Lost 4 (dd4 214)

-0-On the way

An armada of Supreme Guardians lifted off two at a time from the flight line at Autobot City of the Primal Colony of Mars. They were armed and of a formidability that hadn't been seen in ages. Literally. Eons of ages. There were seven Guardians lifting off to go into battle. Zeta who was the command platform yet once again would hold Ultra Magnus and his team which included Thunderstruck for the Seeker component of the operation.

Gamma and Alpha, both transport vessels who were experienced fighters along with Beta rose up together. Beta knew how to fight but had less experience being a younger mechanism. Zeta who had almost none would carry Ultra Magnus and Thundercracker, staying back to allow the more experienced among them to do the heavy lifting. Kappa who was both a transport and medical facility knew how to fight reasonably well and would side with her beau, Xantium, working as a team together in the multi-possibilities constructed by Prime and his team. Omega, the most experienced fighter all including Xantium, the baby, would lead the armada to the Density. Behind him would be Zeta with Alpha and Beta on either side. Xantium, Kappa and Gamma would bring up the rear. Seekers would fly in clouds around them but stay on as defensive fixtures unless an offensive air wing was required.

This mission had no subtlety, no finesse. It was designed to impress a certain level of fear and loathing into the minds of a being that probably couldn't understand the finer points of chivalry that set Prime apart from nearly everyone else. They would kick some aft, blow up things and let Razorclaw know that holding their people was a zero sum game.

The fragger.

Ultra Magnus sat in the command vessel, Zeta with Elita's team and a full complement of techs and others who were skilled in the game of chicken that they were embarking upon. They formed up in the darkness over Mars, then moved to go through the Trigger. Both of them were brightly lit, parked side-by-side in their orbit over the city. On a bright orn one could see them from the ground, especially if you had Cybertronian optics. It flashed open, a churning maw of energy that swirled, then settled. Omega began to run down the sled arms, then into the bridge, the others following behind. When they were all inside, the Trigger powered down closing the hole with the flicker of an optic.

-0-On the ground

It was cold and getting colder as the 'winter' part of deep spring began to descend upon the colony as Mars moved ever forward in its seasonal pattern. There was a very short summer and fall, then spring lasted the longest, perhaps three quarters of the Martian year. None of the adults that Ratchet saw on the street were in any danger from it but the children, sick and elderly could be. He considered the changes in their life that had been put on the line by outside forces, then shook them off. He had faith in Optimus too and would do his part. Right now, he was walking to the Fortress for a visit through the bridge to Diego Garcia. There would be a short meeting with 'the usual suspects' before the situation with M.E.C.H and Arachnid would escalate to hearings with different human parties. He entered the courtyard, quipped a moment with Ramcharger and the other oldsters, then continued onward to the bridge room. He would be in Diego in seconds.

-0-At the courthouse at the same time

He stood at the discharge door of the courthouse waiting for the data work that he would have to deliver to the probation office several floors above. Behind him were the others. his family and friends who had been arrested along with him and incarcerated after a short trial in the colonial prison. Now they were moving into the city with caveats. They would be on probation for a while, then freedom would be theirs. Traachon and Hobbes stood side-by-side with their children behind them. Once they were processed, they took an elevator to the top, got their marching orders from the same probation officer, then went down again. Edict and the others would be waiting for them. Bron would not.

-0-At the other end of the tunnel

Ultra Magnus stood by the forward view ports of the flight deck of Zeta Supreme as the great vessel joined his family on the other side of the bridge tunnel. They were within range of the mass of churning rock and ice which seemed to congregate together in a density that was nearly impregnable. The radiation and haze therein was their enemy. There were other areas like it all over space and the entirety of Junk was similar. Debris had collected over the eons in the area of Junk creating a jumble so big it made its own gravity, drawing even more rubble because of it. Somewhere in the midst of the mess before Magnus, Springer and Drift were being held. He had agreed with Prime that non-disclosure of their strength was a good strategic idea. Now that went into a cocked hat and they were improvising.

"Magnus to fleet. Respond."

Pings flooded the command deck signaling their attention.

"We are going to follow the coordinates given in the flight plan with an awareness that there could be improvisation due to circumstances. Zeta will be taking the data feed to analyze, then send out coordinated instructions. We are going into phase one now. Link sensors and follow Omega's lead. Xantium will take point as well. We are go," Magnus said as he sat down at the command chair in the big flight deck of Zeta. Over the comm system, the coordination of the ships began in earnest.

Xantium pulled forward with Omega, their complement of Seekers following. The others fell back attaching to the hulls of their designated ships. They would stay there and be back up should the enemy launch any counter strikes. Picking up speed, Xantium and Omega headed directly to the leading edge of the debris field and as they did, they opened fire. Gamma, Beta, Alpha and Kappa came in behind, four across in a row. As the debris began to scatter in a long line behind Xantium and Omega, so they began to shoot it up in controlled bursts to make it less a danger for the long term to the technology that they had scattered over the sector.

Magnus sat in the command chair watching as the big formats blazed a trail into the density. A furious torrent of material began to filter out in their wake, the worst of it taken care of under the fusillade of Gamma, Alpha, Beta and Kappa. They would continue forward into the density for about a joor, then turn and blast their way out again. By the time they were finished, the rusticated edges of the area would be scattered to the four corners of the universe. No one who was inside would be unaware that they had come to register their presence. Razorclaw would have his first taste of the Prime's wrath, something he couldn't respond against as Predaking given that he was missing an arm aka Rampage.

Literally.

It would be a needle in the optic of the Predacon, one designed to show force and demonstrate how easy it would be to punch their way through to the fort the 'Cons had overtaken in the middle of what seemed to be an impregnable fortress of ice, rock and radiation. By the time the Supremes were finished, that would be dispelled. If it required metro-formers as the next step, Optimus was prepared to send them. If they had to reduce the entire area to finely grained rubble, no one was unhappy with that. Once they demonstrated the power of the Prime, it would ensure that the worth of Springer and Drift would rise. Release at some point was inevitable. What wasn't completely predictable was the condition of the pair when that happened.

Magnus sat musing over the possibilities as behind him in the forward lounge the femmes of Elita's team relaxed, chatting. How many times did they do this he thought, passing through endless space to undertake a mission. When did he even think about such things? He checked the data, then relaxed again. It was when they came to this planet and began to rebuild their civilization. That was when it happened. Outside, a powdery spray of destroyed debris began to rush past them as the massive formats made their way forward.

-0-Afternoon news, The Hourly Report, Autobot City, Mars

"The office of the Prime has released a statement regarding the possibility of two of our soldiers being held prisoners by renegade Decepticons. Rumors have been rife that two unnamed senior Autobots were taken captive by Decepticons reported to be lead by Razorclaw, leader of the attack gestalt, Predaking. In a written statement, the Office of the Primes said, "During a mission to intercept three unknown vessels coming through the debris field at a leading edge of our colonial sphere of influence, two of our senior officers were captured by the enemy. We are undertaking an effort to secure their release which includes direct conversations with the group holding them. We are not releasing the names of the two officers at this time. We will be working through this problem to a successful conclusion and by doing so educate those who would stand against us about how futile such an action would be."

"No further information is forthcoming though they did explain that as it was gathered, it would be released. As for now, a battle group of Guardians including Omega, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Zeta, Xantium and Kappa Supreme left this morning to show the flag on the frontier as it was explained earlier. In other news," Lim-Lee continued as Prowl stood at tactical watching the show as it played out. He tuned out The Hourly News as he concentrated on his job.

Ratchet reached him having just returned from Diego, then glanced at the screen. "They do appear to be blazing a trail out there. Any interference or inspections by the bad guys?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Prowl said glancing up at his partner in all things wild and woolly. "They appear to be hunkered down to wait out what Prime has on his mind."

Ratchet nodded. "Good idea."

They stood together watching as six massive sentient ships plowed their way through a sector of space as old as the solar system around which it all bobbed. Not only would they be watching, so would the bad guys.

-0-On the streets at last, Stanix, Primal Colony of Mars

Hobbes walked with Edict up the street to their tower. They had taken their leave from Traachon who would be going to his home in Pax. Stanix was the home of Hobbes now and he was convinced that Prime had split them up on purpose. They were used to living in gated enclaves where the sweaty messy part of life was not in evidence. Even though they didn't see anything even remotely close to that description, they did see class mingling everywhere. Entering a massively tall, glittering tower, they took an elevator upward, then stepped out into an immaculate hallway. Apartments lined the space that took a left turn to disappear around the corner. Pausing before one, Edict opened the door and they went inside. Hobbes was home.

-0-Fenix

He had received word that the prisoners were free from the court. He had asked to be notified so he could plan what to do about the challenges they would make not just to the colony but to the Iacon Order. He was slowly turning that organization into one that was strictly a social outlet for friends and relatives to meet and greet. Now that hardliners like Hobbes and Traachon were free, there would be trouble right away. He didn't look forward to the turmoil at all. As he sat quietly considering the next best step to take, a message alerted on his comm device. He opened and read it, then vented a soft sigh. It was from Traachon requesting a meeting. Here we go he thought as he formulated a message to Prime.

-0-TBC November 3, 2014 **12-15-14**

NOTES: In terms of country of origin for readers of this story, USA is first right now with Romania second. GO, ROMANIA! Is this great or what? I am so glad to have Romanian readership. Everyone who comes here is my hero. Fandom transcends everything. HUGS TO THE World tonight! :D


	215. Chapter 215

The Diego Diaries: Lost 5 (dd4 215)

-0-Razorclaw

He sat at the command seat in his operational center watching the sensors projected to the main view screen in the room. A massive operation by the Prime was in process, one to demonstrate strength and resistance to him. He was furious but in full control of himself, a contradiction in terms of a bot with a function like his. He was a hunter, the supreme predator and yet he could contain himself, having a resevoir of patience that was vast and deep. If it contributed to the kill, the winning, then he could wait. This was his conundrum now.

What should his response be? This was more firepower than he had counted upon. Even if they went head to head with Prime, what would it mean in the end? He needed information. He needed to know what he faced. He knew that Omega had survived but the rest of them, the other six ... that was new. What else was Prime hiding in his hand? What could he throw at them and when would he do it? This was an aggressive advance and one designed to shake him in his own calculations. Would it? He was not used to being on the short end of the stick. He required more information. He turned to glance at Communications. "Get me Soundave. Now."

Watching his communications officer comply, he sat back to consider the new paradigm and what he would do about it. Even as he did, he wondered where Rampage was.

-0-Moments later

"Soundwave here," a nearly mechanical voice said as an image appeared on the forward monitor.

"Soundwave, I need information from you and I expect that it will be fulsome and accurate," Razorclaw replied in a cold tone. "I want you to tell me of Prime's martial strength, depth and abilities."

Soundwave considered that, then sat back in his own chair, the one that belonged to Prime. He took the call at Prime's desk in the Residence in Iacon. He thought a moment, then nodded. "I suppose you're finding out the same thing I did, that Prime built his position strength on strength and that you are badly outclassed."

Razorclaw looked at him a moment, then shrugged. "I want to know everything you can tell me. I would be personally very offended with you if you withhold anything. I haven't been to Cybertron in a while but maybe its time to come and pay you a personal visit."

Soundwave nearly grinned at that remark. "He has gotten under your chassis has he? Prime has been collecting allies and opportunities for years now. All of the Seekers have fled to him when our Dear Leader put a death sentence upon them for bonds and infants. Those soldiers on our side who did the same have fled with their families and are still fleeing as well. While Megatron and his son are off chasing aliens, our center is struggling to hold.

"I visited his colony on occasion. I saw metro-formers, many of them and a city as vast and beautiful as any here ever was. I saw an economy that was in high gear, amenities for the civilians and homes that would be considered high caste here for everyone who lived there. There is no caste system. Its abolished. Prime has a big army, specialist teams, a home guard, Supreme and Metro mechanisms and a science depth as good as Cybertron in the orn. He has millions of civilians he is protecting and he is no fool. Circle of Light, mechs from the Knights and Missionaries are there. More arrive with every migration. That is what Prime has. What do you have, Razorclaw?"

The big Predacon sat a moment, then grinned. "Two of his mechs."

"I would consider sending them home in relatively good condition," Soundwave said. "He will come to your door for them. He has a thing about not leaving anyone behind. He means to get them, Razorclaw. It would be a good tactical move on your part to let them go and consider your position in light of his. You will not win this game. He may lose his mechs, but you will lose everything."

"You sound like you gave up, Soundwave. All those eons of slithering around trying to get and keep Megatron's favor on your way to ultimate power and you sound resigned to second place forever," Razorclaw said with a slight grin. "All of that effort for nothing."

Soundwave shrugged. "I am rebuilding Cybertron. I have no other objectives in mind. I would also like to resume shipments of energon from your area to Cybertron which we had with Cyclonus and the others. Our planet needs to rise from the ashes and it takes energy. Consider that if you will."

Razorclaw glanced at the sensors which showed that all of the Supreme ships had turned back toward the Density and were now blazing their way through it again, blowing up everything in their path. It was as if they had decided to mow a road straight to his own door. It was vexing that he might have to do what Soundwave suggested to keep what he had intact. He looked at Soundwave. "I would love to pay a visit to his colony myself but I am one brother short at the moment."

"Which one? Rampage?" Soundwave said, a sense of satisfaction growing in his processor that he knew something the deadly warrior didn't.

Razorclaw nodded. "I suppose you have a story for me since you got the name right."

Soundwave considered his options, the wrath of Prime doubled, then threw caution to the wind. "I would like to have energon shipments to Cybertron, lots of it. I know that its thick on the ground and I would like to send ships to get it through my bridge. If that is agreed, then I will tell you what I know. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Razorclaw nodded. "Sure. I don't have a problem rebuilding Cybertron. Who will rule it can always be decided later. I do however have a more pressing interest in knowing where Rampage is."

Soundwave asked. "Deal?"

Razorclaw nodded back. "Deal."

Soundwave savored the moment a second, then told him. "Rampage is living at the colony on Mars. On Prime's planet."

It was silent a moment, then Razorclaw nodded. "Send your ships. We'll fill them up. Razorclaw out." He sat a moment, then looked at his communications officer. "Get me Prime."

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl took the message, then looked at Optimus who was studying a report from Zeta about the progress of the operation. "Sir, we have a request from Razorclaw for communication."

Optimus looked up, then nodded. "I'll take it in the conference room." He rose and with Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl in tow walked to the conference room. The door closed, then Prowl keyed on the monitor. After a second, Razorclaw's visage appeared. "Prime," he said.

"Razorclaw," Prime replied coldly.

"I have some information that was a revelation to me, Prime. I heard that my brother is a resident of your colony. Given that Rampage is not a 'citizen' in the slightest term of the word, I can assume that you have him in custody."

"You would assume wrongly," Prime replied. Nodding to Prowl, the transmission was held. He looked at Prowl with fury. "I will personally shred Soundwave." Nodding again, he watched as the monitor cleared and Razorclaw appeared. "We do not have him in custody. He lives here freely and contributes greatly to the quality of life of our colony."

"I don't believe you. My brother is a lot of things, Prime, but a resource isn't one of them. You have him in custody or stasis. One or the other. I want him back. I will trade one of your mechs for my brother," Razorclaw said as he settled in for negotiations.

"No. Any other requests you need fulfilled?" Prime asked curtly.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. Give me my brother and I will give you back** both** of your mechs," Razorclaw said. "Consider it a generous act of neighborliness."

Prime sat back himself. "He wouldn't want to go with you. He has a life here that he wants more than he needs your company. You will give me my mechs back or I will recall the Supremes and send Metro-formers instead. If there is no hope to retrieve my people, then I don't see why you should have any yourself. Maybe it will be worth the loss to rid the universe of four fifths of Predaking."

Razorclaw stared at Prime for a moment, then spoke again. "I want to speak to my brother."

"I can not guarantee that he wants to speak to you. But I will relay your request and call you back. Prime out," he said, then Prowl cut the transmission. It was silent a moment, then Prime glanced at Prowl. "I think we need to speak to Rampage."

-0-Moments later

Rampage entered the room, then walked to a chair to sit. "Razorclaw wants to speak to me I suppose."

Prime nodded. "Soundwave told him that you were here."

"It was bound to get out anyway but if you get to slag him, let me help you," Rampage said grimly. "I told Bon about this and he's not happy. He doesn't want this to interfere with our lives here or put our son in jeopardy. I meant what I said about my life and loyalty, Prime."

"We know and no one questions it. We have this problem and he wants to speak to you but you are under no obligation to do this. We have more than enough options to get Springer and Drift back without you going through something that you might not want to do," Optimus replied.

Rampage nodded. "I will do this. I want him to understand that not only am I not with him, I will fight him."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl. He put through the call, then Razorclaw's face appeared on the monitor. Rampage stared at him a moment, then sat back with a grim expression. "You want to speak to Rampage."

Razorclaw nodded. "I do."

Prime nodded, then the sensors changed from him to Rampage who sat in a chair next to him without expression. Razorclaw stared at him, then nodded. "Rampage."

"Razorclaw," Rampage replied. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Stationed here and there. We lost track of you when Megatron focused on some pebble called Earth," Razorclaw replied. "We have been looking all this time for you."

"You're too late. Megatron ditched us on Earth and the Autobots picked me up. I was at death's door but they saved me."

"We want to exchange the two Autobots we have for you. We can arrange a meet up and make the exchange," Razorclaw replied.

'And if I don't want to come?" Rampage replied. "What if I tell you that I like it here and have made a new life, one that doesn't involve the gestalt and being a killer?"

Razorclaw looked at him, then grinned. "I would consider you either a fraud or crazy. You and us, we're the most feared and formidable combiner ever created. We have come here looking for you and now we found you. After the exchange, we can be one again. Get ready to come over."

"No. I have a life here. I have a bond and a son. I have work ... businesses that I own and run. I teach and I'm respected. I won't be leaving that for any reason and if you try to come here to create harm, I will fight you myself. No one will jeopardize my son and my bond. I gave my oath to Prime and the Matrix. I don't intend to break it. Give up the two Autobots and cut your losses. Prime will come for you and you will not be able to win. Without me, you can't even transform into the gestalt and I will never go back to that life again."

Razorclaw looked at his brother, rage rising in his face. He glanced at Prime. "What did you do to my brother?"

"He was dying when we got him," Ratchet said. "He had been rundown and in bad shape from being abandoned on Earth. He had fought in a battle and had a seven foot sword rammed into him. I had to remove it and then noticed the processor damage from fighting. I fixed it and the rage that made him such a fragger was eliminated. He had a feedback loop or two in his helm that kept him always in a rage. He doesn't have that now and he finally has found himself. That's what happened to him. The rest he did himself. You should see your nephew, fragger. He's beautiful."

"You lie. I want to meet you, Rampage. I want to see you face-to-face," Razorclaw said with wrath in his voice.

"You would have to come here alone, Razorclaw," Prime said cutting in. His face filled the monitor. "You would have to come here alone to speak to him, coming through a bridge. Any other conditions will be refused. Take it or leave it."

"You would let me come and then let me go? Just like that?" Razorclaw asked with a smirk on his face.

"He will," Rampage said nodding.

"How do I know you're even Rampage?" Razorclaw asked.

Rampage thought a moment, then held up his arm. Tiny glyphs down the length of his wrist beginning at the base of his thumb spelled out an oath they had taken as younger mechs. One for all and all for one or the Cybertronian version of it. It was tiny and impossible to notice without attention drawn. Razorclaw nodded. "So how do you want this to be? You want me to come to Autobot City itself?"

"We do," Rampage said nodding. "Come here. Look around. Talk to me. Then find out how outclassed you are."

"Not if we join up again. The five of us together," Razorclaw replied. "Even if I don't convince you to come with me, you won't be able to blot us out."

"Come and see, then tell me that," Rampage said.

"Coordinates," Razorclaw said. Then he glanced at Prime who was in the same frame. "Your mechs will pay a heavy price if you double cross me, Prime. My brothers are less tolerant of slag than I am."

Prime nodded to Prowl who sent the coordinates and time for meet up, then Razorclaw cut the transmission. It was silent a moment, then Rampage glanced at Prime. "You're going to try and catch him, right?"

"That's the plan," Prime replied.

"Good," Rampage said grimly. "I'll help you do it."

-0-November 4, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	216. Chapter 216

The Diego Diaries: Lost 6 (dd4 216)

-0-On a promontory, on the Tharsus Plain

They stood together, a united group of grim featured individuals. A plan for a number of contingencies was devised to handle anything that the wily bot tried to do when he walked through the bridge to meet up with them. In the distance, its lights still sparkling even though the tepid sun was streaking the sky with orange, pink and blue, Autobot City beckoned with its siren call for all lost sparks to come. Rainmaker, Starscream, Ironhide, Blackjack, Prowl, Ratchet and Prime stood together with Rampage chatting quietly. Kup who had been recalled to manage security had placed Wrecker teams all around the area, some of them even visible to take out any problem that might arise. Standing with Ratchet, Elita and her team showed the flag. Some of them had big grudges against Predaking and Arcee in particular hunted them with relish.

"Wheeljack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have confirmation that Razorclaw is ready to come. We await your call."

"Very well. Bring him here. Prime out."

They waited silently for a moment, then turned as the flair of energy that signaled a space bridge burst into view behind them. It swirled, confirmed, then steadied. For a moment it was unchanged, then someone began to walk through. It was Razorclaw, the leader of Predaking. He was a huge mech with a beautiful coloration of gold, red and black. On the center of his chest was a shield embellishment that held the face of what the humans would take to be a lion. His face was red, his shoulders graced two powerful concussion guns and he was intense. His menace proceeded him.

Prime scanned him summing up his foe as he always did before combat. He wasn't very worried that there would be a shoot out. He had placed gunners in all the correct places, their weapon muzzles pointed directly at the helm of the intruder. All he hoped was that Razorclaw was true to form and believed Prime would keep his word.

He walked toward Prime and Rampage, the others who were grouped around him all the while scanning the area. He had incredible sensor abilities as his role of leader in a group whose entire reason for existence was to act as killers for Megatron. The only individual that they feared at all was of all things, Skylynx. That worthy wasn't present at the time. He was doing duty on Gliese. Razorclaw paused before Prime, his optics lingering on his brother. "Prime."

Prime nodded. "Razorclaw."

Razorclaw turned to Rampage. "I want to talk to you a moment." He turned and stepped away, pausing to wait nearby. Rampage stared at him a moment, then followed. Their conversation was silent between them. Prime watched them equally silently, the group around him waiting like statues in a gallery. The plain was cold, the ground hard and frozen while the sky overhead seemed deceptively reminiscent of summer. It was brightening swiftly as the sun's rays of light cleared the crest of Olympus Mons, Mount Olympus upon whose great bulk constituting the Tharsus Plain everyone stood.

Rampage turned, then walked back to stand beside Prime, the expression on his face cold. Razorclaw watched him, then followed, pausing before Prime. "That's what my brother looks like but it isn't him."

"Your brother was repaired. The psycho that you exploited all these vorns was a mech with a glitch in his processor. We fixed it and he became who he was supposed to be. How about I unscrew your helm and see if there is anything I can do for you," Ratchet said rather fearlessly.

Razorclaw looked at him, then smirked. "Ratchet. You didn't winter kill."

"It takes more than you have to make that happen," Ratchet said.

"I want to take my brother and leave, Prime. What are the odds?" Razorclaw asked.

Prime glanced around the group, then nodded. Several of them raised devices that began a scan of the big mech standing before them. Deep scans were made as Ratchet and Ironhide studied a gauge to determine if the bot before them was mined. He wasn't. Ratchet nodded to Prime. Prime looked at Razorclaw a moment. "You do understand that this is a sanctuary planet for any of our people on both sides who can reach us and abide by the rules. Rampage does. He has a life here that he made for himself that is fulfilling. He is an asset to this colony and it is his decision to stay or go. He has chosen to stay."

"Then I choose to go," Razorclaw said. "Unless you choose to keep me here. I left word that if I didn't return in two joors to kill Springer and Drift."

"You seem to assume that I will be moved by that statement," Prime said.

"You're an Autobot. That statement is your core belief, that no one is expendable. That's why we're going to win in the end. Everyone is expendable to us," Razorclaw replied.

"You already lost, brother. The only thing we have left is each other. No one is expendable," Rampage said. "The Empire is falling apart. Megatron isn't going to find allies. You won't win and in the end we get Cybertron back. This place and Cybertron is the start of our rebirth. You can be a part of that or you can be the enemy of it. Either way, I will protect my son and bond. I will protect this colony. As long as you don't have me, you don't have Predaking."

"We can form," Razorclaw countered. "Even without one arm, we can still beat you."

"Try and hold the link without me. You know you can't or you would have already come here to fight. The dinobots are here. So is Skylynx," Rampage said. "Either one of them was our equal when we were whole. How do you think you will do without me against them?"

"I guess we will have to find out," Razorclaw said. He paused, then turned toward the bridge. "See ya."

Rampage watched him go, an expression of regret on his face.

Prime considered his options, then cancelled any attempt to hold the mech. Razorclaw would not stop the deaths of his people, an even worst leader would probably emerge and Razorclaw would never cooperate no matter how much pressure was applied. It was easier to let him go and know where they stood without changing things for the worse. They watched him enter the vortex, then it closed. It was silent on the plain as everyone turned to look at Optimus. He was seething with fury. "Soundwave will be sorry he did this," he said to no one in particular. With that, they turned toward the colony for the drive homeward.

-0-Out there

Magnus sat on his command chair watching as they made their third pass through their target area. A great deal of the density that was closest to their sphere of influence was gone, leaving behind a mist of particles ranging from dust to chunks the size of garden sheds. The Seekers were now moving amongst the debris cutting down the bigger pieces to size, a mopping up effort that would shrink the area in which the enemy could hide and range out to strike. Watching the data as it passed on the forward view port, he glanced at Communications when a call came in. His officer turned. "It's Prime, sir."

"Put him through," Magnus said.

"Prime to Magnus."

"Magnus here."

"We had the meet up. We had to release him. He is back at his fortress. How is the operation going?" Prime's voice asked.

"We are nearing third stage. Our passes have not been met with resistance. We are going to be finished in about three joors and will await your orders, sir," Magnus said with his usual respect.

Arcee who was lounging against his chair behind him stood up and walked to Tactical-Secondary Back Up to sit. Pausing a moment to stare at the screen, she looked back at Magnus. "Are we expecting anyone, Magnus?" she asked curiously.

"No. Why?" Magnus asked glancing her way.

"I noted a faint trace of something on the edge of our sensor reach," she replied. "I was just going to sit here for a while to watch the fun but the sensors are reading something heading this way."

Magnus glanced at the monitor over Sensors-Primary. "What is the status of this reading, Smokescreen?"

Smokey who was on this shift glanced at Magnus. "We have faint echoes, sir. They resemble debris reflections enough to not be flagged on primary sensors. In fact, sir, they don't appear to be fully in this dimension. Sir."

Magnus mulled that over, then turned to the conn. "Whirl, reroute power to the forward sensors. Link them with the rest of the Supremes. I want to know what that anomaly is."

"Sure, Magnus," the big mech said as he turned to make it happen.

Magnus considered the problem before him, then called for a line to Prime. "Ultra Magnus to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Sir, we have an anomaly on sensors which is not coming into resolution very clearly. It appears to be half in and half out of phase. We aren't clear what it is so I have linked sensors of all the Supreme vessels to scan for it."

It was silent a moment, then Prime was back. "I am on my way, Magnus. Prime out."

It would be a couple of moments before Prime followed by Prowl, Ratchet, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ironhide came to the command deck through the ship bridge. Magnus stood, relinquishing command to Prime who sat on the command chair to brood a moment. "What do we have, Magnus?" he asked.

Magnus walked to sensors to breathe down a nervous Smokey's neck. He studied the data, then turned to Prime. "We have a very large vessel or vessels that are moving in and out of phase in this general direction. We are unclear who it is or who it might be associated with. The phase shifting is interfering with identification, sir."

Prime considered that, then turned to Communications. "Please link me to Metroplex, Whirl."

Whirl nodded, then made the link up. A deep sonorous voice was heard over the speaker system. "Metroplex to Prime."

"Metroplex, I am in need of information. I want you to review data that I am sending to you. Please tell me if you can identify the origin of this signal."

It was silent a moment, then Metroplex was back. "Prime, we have three metro-formats approaching us with an unknown anomaly in their midst. They are staying in and out of phase because they are being pursued by hunters." Metroplex's voice was filled with emotion as he relayed the information. "Danger is imminent to the three. I suggest a rescue immediately."

"Affirmative, Metroplex," Prime said rising to move to the conn. "Please keep him linked in," Prime said as he looked at the star map on the flight deck console. "Rendezvous with the bogies. Prime to Supremes." They acknowledged Prime. "We have bogies coming our way which Metroplex identifies as metro-formers with an unknown anomaly. We must rescue them as they are being pursued by hunters. Divert immediately. Form up on Xantium and Omega. I am taking operational command now."

"Affirmative, Optimus," Xantium said as he turned sharply and began to ram his way through the debris that had once been large boulders, ice chunks and the remains of failed planets. Omega turned with him like dolphins altering course together. The others made the turn, then began to push their way forward in pursuit.

Prime watched, then glanced at Whirl. "Open a channel, Whirl. I need to let them know we are coming."

Whirl nodded. "You are open, Optimus."

He nodded, then looked at the forward screen that showed Omega, Kappa, Xantium and Beta breaching the debris field to clear the way for Gamma, Alpha and Zeta who carried Prime and the command crew. Ratchet stood beside Ironhide with a racing spark at the possibility that three more city-formers were on their way home. "Unknown ships, this is Optimus Prime, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership for the Autobot Faction of Cybertron. Identify yourself."

There was nothing but static, then a deep voice could be heard. "Optimus Prime, this is Caminus. I am leading my family to refuge. We are being pursued by hunters."

"We are on our way, Caminus," Prime said as a thrill filtered through his circuits. Everyone in the room felt it, the very great and very legendary Caminus was coming. "We are expediting our progress, Caminus. Hold on." Prime glanced at his pilot. "We have to hurry."

Devcon nodded. "Got it," he said hooking in with the other pilots in the group. "Speed it up. They're being hunted."

"Roger that," everyone replied.

"Prime, is it truly Caminus?" Metroplex said over the speaker system.

"It appears to be him, Metroplex," Prime replied.

It was silent a moment, then he replied. "Please ... link me in to him."

Prime nodded and Whirl complied. It was silent a moment, then Metroplex spoke. "Caminus ... brother ..."

A voice filled with an agony of emotion replied. "Metroplex! You survive!"

"Come to us, Caminus. We are waiting for you," Metroplex said with an equally agonized voice.

"We are being pursued," Caminus said.

"We are getting in range, Prime," Devcon said.

"Turn fire over to Omega. Direct fire, Omega. Thundercracker, direct the Seekers to destroy their pursuers or chase them off. Either is acceptable to me," Prime said grimly.

"Affirmative," Devcon said turning the firing computer over to Omega. That massive mechanism then banked hard and came in swiftly, his guns blazing. Behind him, six others followed.

-0-TBC November 5, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES: My computer is kaput and ready to send. I will limp along with any computer I can reach. :D:D:D Never fear.

Caminus: He is a remarkable canon city-former who is a very old, very close friend of the elder titan, Metroplex. He has very unusual qualities that I will unfold as we go. Hugs to all. :D:D:D (ESL: canon means that the universe uses that idea or character in movies, books, etc. It is an authentic genuine acceptable idea, person, thing, place.) :D:D:D


	217. Chapter 217

The Diego Diaries: Caminus 1 (dd4 217)

-0-On the way

The tension on the bridge was intense as they stood watching the distance shrink between them and the flickering images of several strange anomalies. Appearing behind them, a number of very fast ships followed, their guns firing continuously. Bursts of light appeared around the metro-formers as they fled madly toward Prime. Most of the shots didn't hit as the ships phased between dimensions to protect themselves.

"How long before we get into range?" Prime asked. He sat in the command chair tense and attentive.

"In three minutes," Devcon said. They were flying at the high end of Zeta's capacity.

"Open a channel," Prime said as he sat back.

Smokey complied.

"Unknown ships following the metro-formers, this is Optimus Prime. I am coming to their rescue with seven vessels who possess enough firepower to wipe you out. End your pursuit and leave this space or I will kill you."

There was no response for a moment, then a deep guttural voice replied. "Prime, this is Thundertron. The 'formers are mine. If you come within firing range we will kill you."

"Thundertron, either pull off and leave or we will tear you apart. Last warning," Prime said.

Smokey stared at the rapidly approaching conflict, then his grandada. Devcon was flying Zeta with considerable skill, coaxing the great vessel forward. This wasn't going to end well he thought with growing excitement. Prime was speaking with Thundercracker who was sitting nearby, then he sat back. As Prime did, flights of Seekers passed them heading toward the enemy ahead. When they were nearly out of sight, fire erupted in a blazing line as the big Seeker 'heavies' began to unload on the enemy.

The ships ahead broke apart to miss incoming fire as the Seekers concentrated on them. Seekers reached them and began to engage laying down a fusillade that was lethal. Fires broke out along the side of one of the big ships in the enemy group causing it to turn hard and retreat toward a bank of cometary debris. Three other smaller ships covered its retreat as the other large vessels turned to fight.

"**PRIME! COME AND FIGHT ME! I WILL KILL YOU!"** Thundertron roared over the intership comm lines. **"COWARD! COME AND FIGHT ME!" **

As Thundertron railed over the communications lines, the Supremes were within firing range of the enemy vessels. They had been shooting all along letting the enemy know that numerous powerful vessels were on the way. When they finally reaching firing range, they landed hits along the bow of two of the four big vessels that were leading the enemy charge. Fire burst, then they leaned into a turn pulling away from the mounting opposition of the Prime.

"Prime to Thundertron. Go and take your pirates elsewhere. If you come this way again I will personally tear you limb from limb," Prime said as the armada finally began to turn away.

"**I WILL KILL YOU, PRIME! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU**!" Thundertron screamed before the line went dead. He and his armada began to fall back into the debris field ahead, falling into the dirty snowy mix of comets and ice. As he did, three enormous ship formats raced overhead heading for the safety presented by the Prime's arrival.

"Follow them, Thundercracker. Have the Seekers give them protection until we come too," Prime said. Thundercracker nodded, then sent the order as Prime glanced at Whirl. "Open a channel to the ships."

Whirl nodded and complied. "You're on, Prime."

"Is Metroplex?" Prime asked.

Whirl nodded. "Yes."

Prime sat back, then considered their situation. "Prime to Caminus."

"Caminus, Prime," a deep masculine voice replied. "Thank you. We were running out of options before you came to help us."

"It is our honor, Caminus. We will take you back to our colony. Metroplex and others are waiting. Tell us of your hurts and needs. Who is with you?" Prime asked.

"I am here with my bond, Logos and our sibling, Acutus. We also have a youngling," he said. "Our son, Teatro is with us too."

Ratchet blinked. "Another infant city-former," he said in surprise.

"You have another? Is Hydrax here too?" Caminus asked.

"Yes. There are a number of your siblings in residence, Caminus," Prime said. "What can we do to help you get to our colony? You are close but its still a journey."

"We have injuries, Prime but we can make it. We have to find sanctuary," Caminus said with a weariness and strain that hadn't been present before.

"Caminus, this is Ratchet. I am trained in metro-format medicine. I was bonded to Omega when he was created. If you send me your hurts and that of your companions, I will alert the colony to prepare to receive you," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I remember you. I will send the data to Zeta. We have two other adults and one infant. All of us are in poor condition and all of the adults have wounds. We are able to go with you. If you had not come at this moment, they would have killed some of us. Thank you, Prime. I had no hope."

"We are so glad you are here. If you follow us, we will provide security. We have a bridge to make the journey swift," Prime replied.

"Thank you, Prime," Caminus said with deep weariness.

Optimus sat back, then turned to Devcon. "We need to get them back to the colony. Have the Seekers go to Fort Apache, Thundercracker. We will revisit the mission when everyone is home."

Devcon nodded. "On it, Prime."

Ironhide turned to Optimus. "We have to get them out of here right away. Ratchet? What do you need to do to help them?"

Ratchet considered the data, then turned to Prime. "We need to have them in an area that is flat so that they can settle, where we can drive to them and have them hooked in like last time with Acroplex and Titan. We need space and access. I have a number of doctors who are pretty good with the big formats but I will have to supervise the repairs and I will need big formats to remove and replace armor."

Prime nodded. "Do what you have to do to get this ready. We will be leaving swiftly when everyone is ready." He glanced at Tactical. "Arcee, where are the pirates?"

"They have withdrawn into the rubble field nearby," she replied after checking. "It would appear that they are not going to press the issue at the moment."

"Thundertron is a Star Seeker. He will be back," Prime said grimly. "He will hunt anything Cybertronian and kill it if it takes forever."

"He's certifiable if I remember," Ratchet said with a nod. "Right now, we have to get the big formats to safety."

Prime nodded to Devcon. "Get us all home."

Dev turned to the console before him and began to give information to other vessels about the flight plan home. Five of the Supremes would ring the metro-formers while Xantium followed at the end as Zeta led them into the vortex. Once on the other side, they would be led downward to the flat relatively empty space that was part of expansion number 12, part D of Plan 9 due to be started in about another year or so. In other words, it would be free for them to use to facilitate the rescue of the city-formers. Once the acknowledgments were made, they began to form up.

Caminus had scorch marks all over his vast body and so did his bond, the immense vessel, Logos. The other vessel, a mech known as Acutus was in equally appalling condition but had given as good as they all got. He was a ship designed to fight. Where as many of the massive formats has been designed to fulfill different functions and all of them knew how to fight, Acutus was a war machine from the start. Caminus was a colony vessel and his bond, Logos was a Knight vessel designed to travel great distances and become housing once arrival to the destination was made. They held in space, their running lights blinking in the darkness. Seekers flew among them, their reports collating in the computer banks of Zeta. By the time they reached Mars, the plan for their repairs would be formulated and waiting for Ratchet to implement.

"We can go, Optimus," Dev said glancing over his shoulder. Prime nodded so he began to slowly fly the command vessel forward. They edged slowly, moving in a mass that was as rare a sight for a Cybertronian as was possible to find. For the tens of thousands of these vessels that existed, far too many were destroyed in war or tracked by unscrupulous bounty hunters. The call that Prime had made had reached them it would appear. How many more were on their way?

The bridge was open, its whirling energy beckoning lost sparks to safety. They entered one at a time, the big formats heading into the first safe place they had found in eons of vorns of running and hiding both in and out of this dimensional plane. When they had passed, the destination of the bridge was changed so that the Seekers could go to wait at Fort Apache. They entered like a stream, an endless torrent of color and design. Then the bridge winked out. No one would ever know that anyone had been there when it was gone.

-0-On the other side

They slid through the bridge and out into the dark space that surrounded the reddish world that was their new home. It turned slowly, its tech moving with it in their endless cycles above the dusty cold planet. Zeta moved forward seeking an orbit for the short wait for the Military Airfield to begin the slow downward drift toward landing. Prime watched as the ground got closer. He would be let off at the Military Airfield so that he could make his way to the flat expanse between the seven cities and the tri cities where the newcomers would be held until they could seat themselves on a permanent pad.

Prime and his party stepped down from Zeta, then transformed. Following Ratchet who ran with his lights and siren going full tilt, they hurried toward Terra and the set aside area three miles away.

-0-Among the titans

:Metroplex. What is happening?: -Metrotitan

:They're coming in, Titan. There are injuries but Ratchet is organizing medical attention: -Metroplex

:What is the news about an infant?: Acroplex asked cutting into the conversation.

:Caminus said there was a mech. I don't know more: -Metroplex

:Don't say anything until we know more. I don't want Swan to expect what might turn out to not be right: -Acroplex

:They're coming now: -Fortress Maximus

Every optic and sensor device contained among the giants of Autobot City turned toward the sky to watch a miracle happen, the return of the second oldest Metro-former, the miraculous colony ship called Caminus.

-0-TBC November 5, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES

I will be filling in what the city-formers functions are as the story goes along. :D:D:D


	218. Chapter 218

The Diego Diaries: 'Formers 2 (dd4 218)

-0-On a terraced step outside of Terra

They gathered on the manicured slope outside of the city of Terra to watch something spectacular happen. Once a broken gully with boulders and rocks scattered around from the slide of Metrotitan in his agony, it was now a public park and gathering place, overbuilt with seven steep terraces that led down to a pathway toward other places. Titan in his throes had decided to run and having only been stopped at the edge of Terra by the sheer might and dedication of his siblings, it had been changed to make lemonade out of the experience of lemons.

A playground covered two of the terraces while others held places for individuals to sit and visit, play games on game tables and enjoy the spectacular views all around them. It was Terra's 'special community space', a notion that was now in the plans of other cities, present and future. Soldiers, scientists, Hu-An and civilians from Earth 1 had gathered together to watch the repatriation of three city-formers, a rare sight in the best of times. This one promised to be easier than the last.

Sarah Lennox who was slated to go home today with the other families had postponed her exit along with the others. The news suggested that if anyone wanted to watch that they do so no closer than Terra's Terraced Gardens, as the area was named by a school child in a contest. She stood beside Will who held Annabelle, both of them discussing the crews that were still heading toward the spot where they would be working to repair the massive mechanisms for the next few orns.

They could see the far away commotion in detail because their face masks, updated before they last came allowed them to see things far away in incredible detail. Wheeljack had assigned upgrading environmental suits and masks for the humans to his graduate students as part of their final examinations. The difference between the ones they wore now and the first ones from back in the orn was the difference between a model T and a Lamborghini. As they stood watching and talking together, the ground began to rumble. Little rocks and the sandy dirt were popping like water on a hot skillet. Glancing down and around, they all looked up. Changing to the channel the crews were using, putting it through the translation mechanism, the humans standing around could listen in to the rescue as the experts lead by Cloudburst, Metroplex and Inferno as head of emergency services brought down the first of the three massive formats in a controlled descent.

Overhead, a dark form appeared, slowly moving downward, its mass throwing the area into shadow. Hovering beside it like bees beside an elephant, Seekers worked to hold the horizon for the damaged, exhausted mechanism. Caminus triangulated on the six Seekers finding in their location the concept of level. Had he not had the help, he might settle down unevenly, damaging himself and anyone around him as he did. For now, he was level. The problem for everyone else was the wind from the displacement of energy his descent was causing on the ground. It began to pick up, the wind and it swirled around their legs carrying dust and small rocks with it.

Closer and closer Caminus came, his massive bulk blotting out the sun above. Standing upright, Caminus in his root mode would tower over 2,640 feet in height ... a half mile of tallness. He was the size of Metroplex who was among the tallest of the metro-formers ever created. They were brothers but more than that, they were the closest of friends. This mechanism was special not only because he was old, had lived through a great deal of their history and remembered it but also because he was one of the only colony formers that had been recovered. Inside his great body nested in a safe place, Caminus carried sparks.

His job as a former was to go to other worlds, those suitable for colonization and settle in. He would then 'birth' colonists through the use of pre-made protoforms and help the resulting individuals through the process of becoming a fully functioning colony. Even if it meant using his body for their expansion and growth, colony-formers were ready to assist. They were selfless, self effacing, loving and good. Caminus was the first one to be recovered since the Golden Age.

Will Lennox who knew nothing of that did know how to read their tattoos and glyph markings. As the ship reached three hundred feet above the surface, Lennox could see several things. One was the Autobrand, a marking that their side wore proudly even when it wasn't a good idea. Others were the Emblem of the Primes, the Emblem of Cybertron, the Emblem of the Metroformers and then a big glyph with his name. Lennox turned to a mini-con standing beside him watching with great joy on their face. :What does his name glyph say?: he asked.

The mini-con looked at Lennox and smiled. :His name is Caminus. It means 'forge':

Lennox nodded, then turned to watch as the ground came closer and closer to the big mechanism. Opening a channel to every human there, he gripped his daughter more tightly. :When he sets down, prepare to be bounced: he said just before Caminus did and everyone was jolted off their feet and peds.

-0-Caminus

He worked slowly, lowering his bulk carefully. He had argued with Fortress Maximus asking that Logos and his brother go first but had been overridden. Even though Logos was his basic size, he wasn't carrying the infant. Caminus was. Acutus was in poor condition and would need to be placed further out so that energon lines, many of them, would be connected with more ease to tranfuse what would turn out to be an alarming amount of energon loss. He felt the rush upward of displacing wind and knew from experience that he was nearly down. With more effort than he thought he possessed he settled as gently as he could. For a moment he just sat, then he shut down his systems. His symbionts, none of them sentient powered down as well. Elsewhere in a carry hold, lying and listening to the steady pulse of his atar's spark, a child waited for his marching orders. Having lived on the run, having endured privation and the stalking of his genitors, the child knew even as Swan did to obey. So he did. Silently.

Fort Max checked his data, then signaled to Caminus. "You are down, brother. Power down your systems and be ready to receive treatment. What about the child?"

"He will stay in his hold until the others are down," Caminus said. "He is in good condition. We made sure of it. It is why we are so debilitated. We have to care for him, Maximus."

"We all will, Cam. We have another nearby, the infant of Hydrax and Metrohex," Max replied.

"I wondered about that, about something Hydrax said before we had to part. I am glad. It's a long story," Caminus said tiredly.

"One for later, Caminus," Metroplex said over the line. "Let us bring the others home and take care of you. Then we shall all tell tales."

Max signaled for Logos to come even as Ratchet and his team began to swarm Caminus. Inside, listening to the sounds of pedfalls outside, a little mech lay completely still, comforted in the soothing energy sent to him by his father. Even as this happened, the sound of his ada's whispers of love reached him in the hold of his father as Logos began to descend to the ground.

-0-Ratchet on the ground

He ran toward the big mehanism climbing up a ladder that was stationed at the side of his body to allow technicians to climb into his control corridors which led to his internal communications and control. It was there that Ratchet would pass the conduit that led to the spark repository unique to Caminus that was located there when in ship mode. As Ratchet ran for the elevators that would take him to the command deck and the interface with Caminus that would allow him to begin, lights triggered to guide him. Behind him barely keeping up, techs and doctors hurried with kits.

Reaching the elevator, everyone boarded and rode upward through level after level of the giant. When they reached the command deck, they hurried across it pausing before the interface panel that constituted Caminus in ship and city mode. "Ratchet ... it has been a very long time."

"Cam, we missed you," Ratchet said with emotion. "We're going to take care of all of you. You can live here with your siblings and your infant can go to school. All will be well, I promise,"

"I am glad," Caminus said tiredly. "Where are the others? I am too tired to check."

Ratchet walked to the environmental console to check some data. "They're coming. Logos is landing now. Acutus will come next. Don't worry about them. We will help them. We're already hooked into their telemetry right now," he said even as data flowed through him like a river. "Let us do the worrying. You are safe and at home with your family."

"I am glad," Caminus said with a trace of tears. "It has been so long alone."

"Well, we have become a formidable force, Cam. Is there anyone I can find to help you? Anyone you want to talk to? Alpha Trion lives here and the priests. We have restored the Temple and the artifacts. Prime restored the AllSpark."

It was silent a moment, then Caminus almost sighed. "That is more than I hoped. I would like to speak with Alpha if I could. I have not seen him in the lifetime of some stars."

"No problem," Ratchet said as he paused. :Ratchet to Alpha Trion and Chevron:

:Alpha Trion here:

:Chevron here, Ratchet:

:Caminus would like to see you. Could you come to visit? He's very tired and this has been a long hard road:

:On my way: -Chevron and Alpha Trion

"They're coming, Cam. I'm going to get my crew started, then go to the others and set that in motion. Are you going to be alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I will. Thank you, Ratchet," he replied tiredly.

Ratchet turned to his crew. "Do you have questions?"

"No." -his crew

"Fine. Begin the stabilization of this mechanism while I go to see Logos and Acutus. I'll be right back," Ratchet said as he turned to run back the same direction they had come. By the time he reached the just settled Logos, Caminus would be getting his first full system diagnostic since the Golden Age and heavy volume energon lines would be attached to his body at the intake ports on his side. He would almost become ill at the quality of the energon he received. It would have to be tempered for a few orns so he could adjust. Tanker ships would come and go the entire time they were in triage delivering the vast amounts of fuel they would need. To those watching, the entire thing would be epic.

-0-The Hourly News, Intracom, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"And word has it that the third mechanism has landed safely thirty miles outside of Terra and three miles southwest of the Seven Cities. The Office of the Primes and Office of Planetary Security asks that everyone keep the area evacuated. Spectating should be done from a distance. We have Jacx on the scene. Let's check in with him," Aleph said as the screen divided showing him and also Jacx who stood next to a huge tanker as everywhere around him the business of rescue continued. "Jacx, what is the status of the mission?"

"I am standing at the control center of the rescue, Aleph. All three of the massive vessels have landed and the rescue is in full swing. Not much information is known about their condition but their bodies tell the story of their long journey," Jacx said as the camera changed to show the sides of Logos. Dark smudges and the odd patched hole indicated that he had been in a number of fights, all of them violent, each taking their toll. "Apparently, the last ship rumored to be named Acutus took the brunt of combat given that it is a combat platform according to preliminary information. Acutus in the database is a combat former made just before the end of the Golden Age, therefore putting his age range about even with Omega Supreme, the oldest of the Supreme Guardian class of mechanisms. Acutus means swift, acute, keen and so it would seem that he is. I have not been able to get good information on the other two though they bear a marked resemblance to Metroplex, indicating they are of the same generation. We also cannot confirm or deny the existence of an infant. Aleph."

"Stand by, Jacx," Aleph said. "Let's go to Operational Center at the Fortress for a moment." The screen cut to Paragon standing in the doorway of Ops Center with Lim-Lee.

"Sir, what can you tell us about these newcomers?" Lim-Lee asked.

"Prime just sent word that their names are Caminus, Logos and Acutus. Caminus is a colony format, Logos is a transport/city format for the Knights of Cybertron while Acutus is a battle platform. There is an infant with them but no information about it has been released. They were chased by pirates hunting them for their tech but were rescued when Prime intervened."

"Where does the rescue mission stand, Commander?" Lim-Lee asked.

"It is on hold until this is resolved, then I expect it will pick up again," Paragon replied.

"Thank you, Commander," Lim-Lee said turning toward the camera. "Back to you, Aleph."

"Thank you, Lim-Lee," Aleph said. "We have just received word from the Office of the Primes that Optimus Prime will be giving an address to the colony tonight at 2200 joors on the Terran Military clock. He will give information about this rescue and the one ongoing for our two soldiers. The statement is as follows: 'This evening at 2200 on the Terran Military Clock, I will speak to the colony about the events of the past few decaorns and what they mean to our security. Right now, we are receiving three metro mechanisms and their infant, helping them to settle for repair and repatriation. Our soldiers are being sought for rescue and we have the expectation of success with that venture as well. Our intention is to supply correct and accurate information to the colony so that you will be truthfully and fully informed.' We will carry the address when it begins. Right now, let's cut over to Jacx at the site and get an update on the ground situation. Jacx?"

The camera cut to Jacx and Inferno as all around them mechs and femmes worked furiously.

-0-TBC November 7, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	219. Chapter 219

The Diego Diaries: Formers 3 (dd4 219)

-0-Home

Metrohex commed off with Logos, then hailed Hydrax. :There is an infant, a mech. Swan will have one of his own type for friendships. This is a glorious day, Hydrax:

:Agreed. I want him to have suitable playmates more his own size. I am grateful for the dinobots but they won't be the kind of influence that I wish for our son, Hex:

:Agreed. We will wait to tell him. He has asked about the new ships. Thank Primus he is in school right now: Metrohex replied. He scanned for his son, an almost compulsive habit for this, a mech who never expected to have a child of his own. Swan was sitting on the floor of his hangar looking at the big monitor as Mr. Terradive led him and his classmates through their newest math concept. He would be busy with school for several joors more. Then he would take to the wilds with Kappa who was back on standby to assist the new formats,.The dinobots would be going with them.

-0-Nearby

"We have a lot of repairs to do, Optimus," Ratchet said. "We have a lot of wounds to mend, upgrades in nearly all systems and modifications of things that are existing. They had been out of the loop a long time. There are many efficiencies we can make as well as adaptions. We will need the armor fabrication plant and medical fabrication to work on this full time for about four orns. I have a list of things needed and have sent it to the dispatcher. I was told it would be expedited. We can get Logos off the ground and ready to sit in three orns. It might take that long as well with Caminus but Acutus is more damaged. He has a lot of wounds and internal glitches to fix. He took the brunt of the hits and I am sure there are plenty of destroyed pirate ships out there to show for it."

Prime nodded. "I hope so," he said with conviction. "This is priority. Do you need the Supremes?"

"Just Kappa. She's a knowledgeable medical format. I would also probably need her strength. I will release her as soon as possible but I think she's essential," Ratchet replied.

"Very well," Prime said. "She's released to you. We're going back out and see where those pirates are besides getting our people. I'm through being subtle."

"Blowing up half the density is subtle? Remind me to treat you nicely forever," Ratchet said squeezing his arm. He nodded to Prowl, then turned to run toward Logos where he would climb the outside hull access ladder to disappear topside on the massive ship.

"Get everyone ready. Get Rainmaker onboard Zeta. We're going to get our people back. Now," Prime said as he stood seething with rage. Nearby, hurrying along among the cables, conduits and pallets of materials ready to be used on the vast mechanisms, Chevron, Chrome and Alpha Trion appeared. Walking toward Prime, they paused. The priests bowed. "Lord Optimus ... how may we serve you?"

Prime considered that. "Chrome, if you could come with us to help retrieve our people, I would be grateful."

Chrome bowed again. "Of course," he said.

"Do you expect to get them alive?" Alpha asked with concern.

"I will get them alive or I will destroy every combatant in the density," Prime replied. "I am done with aggressors living this close to us causing trouble. We were lucky to be there when these ships appeared. They were on their last legs."

Chevron nodded. "Ratchet asked us to come speak with Caminus. He is very weary. We are here to give them comfort and solace, Lord Optimus. We send the blessings of Primus and The One with you on your journey. I believe you will prevail."

"I pray so too," Optimus said nodding to the three. "Chrome?" he asked, then turned to go. The priest bowed, then followed as Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Starscream, Devcon and Blackjack turned to go.

"This is getting to be interesting," Alpha said as he watched them go.

"It is, Lord Alpha. I do believe that Optimus Prime will prevail. He is holy," Chevron said. "I am not clear that he understands that or how long we have waited for him to save us but he is."

"That's the thing about Optimus that is so rare. Unlike all the others, he really doesn't," Alpha said as he turned to look up the enormous side of Caminus. "There must be a door somewhere," he said with a grin. "Shall we go and find one?"

Chevron grinned. "After you." Both turned to walk around the massive ship until they found the open hatch on the flight deck that would allow them entrance.

-0-On the flight line

Optimus entered Zeta heading for the command deck with the others. Everyone had to hold by their vessel until they were given an all clear to leave. It wasn't going to be so they loaded up. With massive Seeker escort, they lifted off, went through the Trigger and ended up in the same place they were when they intervened with the metro-formers. Prime sat brooding in the command chair, then glanced at Smokescreen. "What is the status of the enemy ships?"

Smokey checked, then turned to Optimus. "They're in the broken field ahead, sir. Some of them have damage. There are leaks of fluids and small broken bits of metal trailing their retreat."

Prime nodded. "Open a line to Razorclaw."

Whirl completed that request. "You are open, Optimus."

"Prime to Razorclaw."

"Razorclaw here, Prime. What's up?"

Prime considered the carefully flippant tone in the voice of the Predacon. Razorclaw was afraid of nothing but he wasn't stupid. Prime was sure his sensors read the activity and were able to conclude that three city-formers were just added to Prime's arsenal. "I want my people put on a shuttle and set free. Send them to me and I will let you stay where you are unharmed unless you tread into my space or harm any mission of civilian rescue or exploration I send out."

"You do know I'm a Predacon, right?" the voice responded, a hint of amusement in its tone.

"You do know that I have a vast armada which just vanquished a heavily armed hunter group lead by Thundertron. You remember him don't you?" Prime countered.

"I do remember a peg-legged maniac with a grudge against anything and anyone Cybertronian. I am assuming you dented his ability to function to a degree that can only benefit me in the long run ..."

"I am going to destroy them right now. While I am doing that, put my mechs on a shuttle. If you don't, we will bring the pain, Razorclaw. I will conclude that they can't be rescued and remove a source of trouble from my flanks by destroying you completely. The three formats we just rescued aren't the only ones I have in my arsenal. I have over twenty to call upon and given what everyone thinks of you, I doubt that I will have to order participation."

"You sound hard and cold, Prime. Where is the soft sparked mech who thought he could hold Cybertron together by force of good will? Where is the leader of the soft sparked faction that didn't get Megatron until it was too late?" Razorclaw replied.

Chevron turned to Prime who nodded. "Razorclaw, this is Chevron, priest from the Temple at Simfur."

It was silent a moment, then he replied. "So ... some of you survived? I should have known."

"We survive and thrive," Chevron replied. "We have rebuilt the Temple and it holds the relics. That includes the AllSpark and the Matrix Flame. Nearly every orn, someone claims a spark from the Well."

It was silent a moment. "You are either telling the truth or lying. Either way, I am not interested in mythology."

"Megatron was. He wanted the AllSpark because he knew it conferred ultimate power and the key to restoring Cybertron. It now serves Optimus Prime. You would do well to send the mechs out for that alone," Chevron said. "Primus is patron of our colony and He lets us know He's watching. He will not be happy with you. Go against type for once. Allow the mechs to come back."

"What is in it for me, priest?" Razorclaw asked.

"The good will of Primus," Chevron replied.

"Too bad I'm not religious," Razorclaw said with a chuckle. "I might be moved by your rhetoric."

"What about Rampage? What about his family and child? Do they move you too?" Chevron countered. "Or are you as cold as ice about that news as well?"

"My brother will come to me. It's inevitable."

"Not if you're dead, slagger," Ironhide replied. "We will kill you and everyone around you. Everyone in the vicinity of my voice should understand that. If they are not released, if they are harmed, there is no reason left to talk to you. I personally am rooting for a shoot out. I want to personally send all of you to the Pit myself."

Static broke though the system, then a deep furious voice was heard. "**PRIME! THIS IS THUNDERTRON**!"

Everyone sat a moment, then Prime spoke. "We are here to take you down, Thundertron. If anyone in your group wants to survive, mutiny."

Ironhide grinned as he glanced at his father. Blackjack was smirking himself as everyone listened for a response. A voice was heard. "If we do, what's in it for us?"

"We won't kill you. You will have a chance to live," Prime replied.

"That's not much of a -" The sound of argument was heard, then shooting commenced.

Prime considered that. "Razorclaw, release my people or when we finish with Thundertron, we will come for you. Devcon, take us toward Thunderton's group. Everyone at battlestations." Then Prime cut the channel. Sitting back, he waited a moment. All around him Seekers were reforming, ships were gearing up and everyone donned their battle modalities. All they needed was the go from Prime.

"We have movement in the mix, sir," Smokey said as he turned to look at Prime.

"What kind and where?" Prime asked.

"A ship. Its coming forward through the Density," Smokey said. "I can't read much yet but its heading this way."

Prime nodded. "Prowl, I want a plan to drive Thundertron off. If it breaks his toys, that is the fortunes of war. I need it right away. Prime to Gypsy."

"Gypsy here," a feminine voice said from her placement on Gamma.

"Be ready to receive the prisoners. We may have them heading this way," Prime said. He turned to look at Rainmaker and Thundercracker. "If we could have a closer look ..."

They nodded, then turned to the console to send Seekers sensor specialists into the Density.

"If it is them, we can't discount that he mined them or the ship," Ironhide said tensely.

"No," Prime said grimly. "We can't."

The Seekers took off and were swallowed up by the rubble as they moved closer to scan the ship and who it might contain. It would be tense and silent on the bridge of Zeta until they reported in.

-0-Razorclaw's fortress

He sat seething, considering the possibilities of the situation. He saw the Prime take in three metro-formers. Even though they were in poor condition, it wouldn't take long for them to be repaired and at fighting trim. He could play this at his basic level, all claws and teeth, or he could use this as a gambit, a learning opportunity and cut his losses. He hated to do that almost as much as he hated Autobots but he wasn't stupid. Around him, the crew watched, studying his features and fury silently. It would be hard to explain strategic to sociopaths who liked to kill when the moment presented itself. They would not like losing a round to an Autobot even if the pay off might come later. What that payoff was beyond being allowed to live here in one piece, he didn't know yet. However, he was old and smart enough to know that one step backwards usually was followed by two forward. Rising, he nodded to his second, then walked off the bridge. No one said anything after he left, but they waited tensely knowing that they had probably suffered their first defeat at the servos of Optimus Prime.

TBC November 8, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES:

Yeep: WELCOME! There are tens of thousands of metro-formers in the universe with many dead from war or hunters. Still, that leaves thousands possible in this dimension or others. Their sparks are very unusual, something I will speak about later on in the story. We have about 20 something of them at the city including all the big formats such as Omega and his family. I think they all tend to think of themselves as brothers. Kappa is about the only femme in canon so I have decided to put some in this story to add flavor to the mix. (They are coming) I hadn't thought of anyone joining a message board since Intel-Martin. Mum boards. LOL! That is brilliant. I will add that to the list. :D:D:D

tryingtospark: WELCOME! Rampage had a daughter. I goofed. My notes are about two dead computers behind me. I will fix this. The others don't really know what is up with him and I think if they had him and tried to make him combine, it would fail if he didn't agree to hold the link. His brothers are a mixed bag with Razorclaw being the best and smartest. Tantrum has fits that end in violence resulting in the aftermath being the only time he is happy. Rampage was a shimmering psycho until Ratchet fixed him, Headstrong is as dumb as dirt and only combines when he wants to (I believe if Razorclaw demanded it, he would comply, he is that dumb) and Divebomb hates combining. He doesn't like giving up his independence. He likes luxury and fighting and is a pretty cheerful guy most of the time anyway.

Jhiaxus created the combiners and they are an imperfect device. Some become psychotic, some cannot reconcile two to six personalities into one and some just hate each other. Predaking manages to smooth their personalities into one without the usual problems that come with it. Some can't make up their minds, some become raging psychotics and some are just hapless, yet of all the combiners anywhere, they are the most successful and perfected. Even among the Autobots, this is so. Jhiaxus in his methods ... adding gender, creating combiners ... appears to do half assed work. He always seems to give up at some point leaving crappy end products and damaged individuals behind him. He's a quack. More on him later. :D

Jessie/Mikhaela/Sam/and not to forget, Carly will come back as Christmas comes. Everyone comes to Mars for Christmas Surprise. :D:D:D I can't wait.

GUEST: Huggles! I changed Acroplex to Metrohex. SIGH! I depend upon the kindness of readers. :D


	220. Chapter 220

The Diego Diaries: 'Formers 4 (dd4 220)

-0-Out there

They held in place as the Seekers sought out the incoming ship. It was a small vessel, like a runabout. Pushing through the dense debris, the vessel was slowly making its way toward them. Seekers had flown toward it, their sensors scoping out not only the ship and its contents but the area around it. Red Wing who commanded received the data which he facilitated through the rubble to Zeta.

:Red Cloud to Prime:

"Prime here," he said as he sat tensely in the command chair of the great Guardian vessel. Rainmaker who was sitting in the secondary tactical chair listened to the internal chat by the team in the debris, parsing it for meaning even as Red Wing facilitated the information to their ship.

:Prime, we have a shuttle, a small one about the size of a runabout. We have two mechs inside but they don't respond. It could be that their comm center is disabled or they could be disabled themselves. We don't detect detonation devices or anything out of the order. What do you want us to do?:

"Can you make a visual confirmation of them without touching the vessel?" Prime asked.

:Affirmative. Stand by:

Prime sat back considering the possibilities. "If anything happens to anyone ... if we have anyone hurt by this, then we go after them after we run Thundertron out of this sector."

"It's rather curious, Prime, Razorclaw making such a mistake. He has everything to lose and nothing to gain by doing so. I have spent time around him. The others were avoidable. He was different though. He was smart and patient. I don't know that he would lose what advantages he has now for a cheap vengeful action like this," Rainmaker said.

Prime nodded. "I would agree with you but it has been a long orn. I am hoping that you are right and not me."

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here."

:Optimus, we can see them. They appear to be alright but they are not able to use their comm units. We used sign language through the viewport. Our scans don't detect explosives or booby traps of any kind. What do you want us to do?:

"The ship is on course to reach us. Let it. When it gets here we can take up the problem of getting them off. No one is to make a move. Escort it but at a safe distance," Prime replied. "We are holding here."

:Roger that, Prime. Red Wing out:

They sat together in the command center of Zeta while outside dozens of Seekers sat on the Guardians to wait.

-0-On the shuttle

They had been dragged from their cells by their captors, through stone hallways upward to the ground floor where their operational center was located. Standing by the doorway talking to Blue Bacchus, Razorclaw turned to the two. "Its your lucky orn, fraggers. Prime wants you back for some reason so I'm going to be magnanimous and give you back."

Springer glanced at Drift, then Razorclaw again. "Good move."

Razorclaw stepped closer to Springer, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he punched the big Wrecker in the chassis hard. Springer doubled over, hanging for a moment before straightening again. "Thanks. I'll make sure Prime knows."

"Do," Razorclaw said. He glanced at Drift, pausing a moment at the look of hatred that briefly graced the mech's handsome face. "What's with you? Feeling left out?" He jabbed Drift hard. Drift bowed a moment, then straightened. Staring at the mech without expression, he memorized Razorclaw's face for future reference. Razorclaw smirked, then nodded to his men. They jerked the two mechs dragging them outside to the airfield beyond the fortress.

As they disappeared, Blue Bacchus stepped closer to Razorclaw. "I hope you don't regret that."

"Hitting them or letting them go?" Razorclaw asked as he stared at the shuttle beyond the door. The two were dragged aboard, then the ship was raised and set on course by remote control.

Blue Bacchus grinned. "You'll get another chance. Springer and Drift are relentless."

Razorclaw glanced at the smaller mech. "Drift?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Blue Bacchus asked him. Drift aka Deadlock was on the 'shit list-terminate on sight' of nearly every Decepticon he knew.

A slow burn filtered through his circuits as Razorclaw considered how easily he had been fooled. Blue Bacchus noted the anger and turned to walk away, filing the mistake and Razorclaw's rage for later reference. As he walked to the rec room nearby, he grinned slight. Prime one, Razorclaw nothing so far, he thought to himself. This was going to be interesting. When he found Black Shadow again, he would have a good laugh at Razorclaw's expense. There was no slagging way that Prime had his partner in stasis.

-0-Nearing the armada

They sat chained to the seats on the flight deck. The ship was programmed to go toward the armada that was waiting in the slushy fringes of the Density. They had destroyed a great deal of the material that had been forming around the larger planetoids in the area. What gravity they could generate was enough to make things congested. Now it wasn't so much. Glancing around when they lifted off, Springer looked at Drift. "That hurt."

"Well, you sort of asked for it," Drift said as he bent down as best he could to find any detonation devices.

"I did. I just wanted to congratulate old Claw face for having a lucid moment. Something tells me that family finds them thin on the ground," Springer said as he looked around himself. "I don't see anything too deadly around here."

"Me neither. I'm sort of counting on there not being any bombs around. Prime will come and make Razorclaw eat lead if he does," Drift replied.

Springer snorted. "I like that expression. There's a lot of good expressions in western shows."

"That's why I watch them," Drift said. "I have a reputation to maintain."

At that moment Red Wing rapped on the window. He looked around the cabin from his angle, then pointed at the comm system.

Springer shook his helm, then held up his shackled arms. "No go, Red," he said slowly.

Red Wing nodded, then turned to his wing man who was hovering beside him. :No radio. I'll tell Prime. You stay here and follow along. Try and see if there is anything here that will make us sorry we defected:

There didn't appear to be anything and the problem with the radios wasn't resolved. Sign language through the window and a general pull back by the Seekers was part two. The two inside watched Red and the others move off and parallel them, then looked at each other. "Do you think they know something we don't?" Springer asked Drift with a grim expression.

"I'm thinking they're just taking precautions," Drift replied.

It was silent a moment, then Springer glanced at Drift. "If this goes up in flames, I'm glad I met ya."

Drift nodded. It was quiet a moment, then he glanced at Springer. "I'm going to be sorry I never got to tell Mom goodbye. If you make it, tell Ratchet he was the best mother a boy could ask for."

Springer snorted, then grinned. "I will. If I don't make it, hug dear old dad for me. Tell him its okay that we never got to toss a baseball together."

They both laughed aloud, then settled back. It was silent a moment. "Razorclaw will be fragged when he finds out he had you and didn't know it, Drift."

"I know. It keeps me going in my hour of need," Drift said with a chuckle. "Look. There's the armada."

The misty shroud of ice and debris cleared enough that the armada of ships carrying the Prime could be seen. Seekers sat and hung around them in numbers as they waited. Flying ahead, Red Wing landed on the hangar deck of Zeta whose door was rolled back for the waiting Seekers. Drift and Springer watched as teams flew out of the Guardians in runabouts that were part of the Supreme's arsenal. They came toward their shuttle and slowed as mechs with jet packs swarmed out. Floating to the shuttle, they used a scanner that two towed between them reading the shuttle from stem to stern.

"I hope they don't blow us up scanning with that thing," Springer said calmly. "Razorclaw might want to send Prime a message with our broken afts."

"Razorclaw looked pretty at home back there. I don't think he would like to have to move. Prime would avenge us, right? He would make Razorclaw sorry," Drift offered.

"Yeah," Springer said with a grin. "He would send Ratchet after them with a cast iron frying pan."

They both laughed, then a buzzing sound nearby caught their attention. The shuttle's small hatch slipped open and a helm appeared with a big grin. :You two ready to go home? No bombs here: Sandstorm said as he crouched in the doorway. :Who uses this thing anyway? Micro mini-cons?:

Drift and Springer controlled their impulses to kiss Sandstorm on his face as the big mech released them from their bonds. They turned and stepped out as a tech stepped in to take control of the vessel. A ride hitched on the backs of Seekers brought them back to Zeta. Stepping off, slapping shoulders in appreciation, they passed through the force field keeping space out and began to walk forward to the command deck.

-0-Prime

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here."

:We detect no munitions. If you can send the big scanner here we can affirm the findings and get them out:

"Understood," Prime said as Prowl made the orders. They watched the monitors as the operation was carried out and felt intense relief as the two mechs were carried over on the backs of Seekers. Prime felt limp with relief. Prowl looked at him, then nodded. :Congratulations in rescuing the first Mrs. Optimus Prime. His mother will be grateful:

Prime snorted, then grinned for the first time in orns. :I hear you:

Ironhide turned from the monitors to see both mechs walk into the room. Grinning, he hugged them both, slapping their shoulders. "Welcome back, slaggers. We're going to talk about this habit you're getting about getting caught. As your old man, I expect you to be slagging faster. Ratchet is on my aft to be a more servos on genitor and I think he's right. For once."

Springer laughed aloud, then grinned. "I'll tell him you said so."

"Not if you want a Christmas Surprise present," Ironhide replied.

"Welcome back," Prime said rising from the command chair. "How do you feel? I see they softened you up."

Springer nodded. "I hate to break it to you but they don't like you over there."

"I'll live," Prime said as he gripped Springer's servo. He shook Drift's as well, then glanced at Gypsy who was standing with her medical kit near sensors. "Gypsy, I want the book on them." Prime gave a stern look at Springer. "No arguing."

Springer grinned. "I won't." He moved to sit on the bench along the bulkhead as Gypsy pointed them both to do. They meekly moved and went through the 'scan, cough and look this way' routine of a first once over medical exam. They would get the full deal once over when they got back and 'Mom' got his hooks into them.

Ironhide grinned as he watched. "I told Ratchet. He's elated. He's also going to kick your afts when you get back."

"Maybe Razorclaw needs hands," Drift said to Springer with a grin.

"What's he doing at Mars? I figured he would be here," Springer said.

"We got three new city-formers," Ironhide replied as Gypsy began to finish up the preliminary examination. "They need work and they have an infant with them. Two metro babies now."

"That's amazing," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"We have another problem. They were pursued by a Star Seeker flotilla. We have to go and show them the error of their ways," Blackjack replied with a grin.

"Prowl, what is the status of that group?" Prime asked turning back to the task at servo.

"They have retreated into the mass nearby and seem to be moving away albeit at a slow pace," Prowl replied from sensors.

"Take us in. I want to drive them away. We don't have to send anyone in. We all go in. Shoot up the area, scare them off. Then we go back home and regroup," Prime said as he turned to sit on his command chair.

Prowl nodded, then turned to give orders. Turning almost as one, six Supreme vessels flew side-by-side to the haze and rubble that hid their foe. It wouldn't take much shooting to begin to clear a path.

-0-TBC November 9, 2014** edited 12-15-14**


	221. Chapter 221

The Diego Diaries: Homeward 1 (dd4 221)

-0-Razorclaw

He sat at the command seat in his operational center in the stone fortress that he had overtaken some time before. Everyone worked efficiently but the tension that was always there seemed more intense. Word had gotten around that he had lost his confrontation with the Prime. It didn't challenge his authority. There was no one in the gathering garrison that could or even dared to challenge him. He was Predaking after all even without all or even any of his siblings.

On the forward monitors was the image of Prime's mission, the six Supreme mechanisms cutting a wide swath through the mess. He had sent a shuttle to film the process, something that he felt Prime wouldn't disallow. Prime would probably feel that it would be educational for the enemy to see a part of his strength in action.

Prime had strength in spades it would seem. Three metro-formers were now part of his arsenal. Even if they were damaged, it would seem Prime had the resources to bring them back to form. If he did that, city-formers were a deal breaker. He was without fear himself but he wasn't stupid. Nothing could stand against a city-former in peak condition. Not even Trypticon could defeat a Metroplex-Class mechanism and it was likely that Prime now had at least three of them. Firepower like that had to be viewed realistically. How many more did he have? What could he field if he put it out there? He would have to shake Soundwave down. He would have to pulverize Soundwave until he was satisfied he had all the information he needed to function out here. Right now, he didn't have a clue and it would be smart to lie low until he knew more.

Images of Thundertron's group laying down fire and mines as they continued their retreat reached him. He saw Omega barrel roll around a huge chunk of ice as Xantium came in over the top of his glistening white body. The mechanisms were working in tandem around the leadership of Xantium and Omega. The others were throwing down supporting fire that was pointed, accurate and deadly. A shuttle burst into flames, then died out as the others sped up, disappearing into a cloud of gas and ice crystals.

It **was** instructive.

-0-Prime

He sat in the command chair of Zeta as the huge mechanism followed his siblings bearing the command crew as well as providing backup. Xantium and Omega were working together moving the enemy along while Beta, Alpha and Gamma provided a constant stream of fire, impetus for Thundertron to leave. A steady stream of ranting invective in return had flooded the bridge until Prime cut him off.

Springer grinned. "Colorful vocabulary. I do believe my virgin audials are ringing." Snorts around the bridge paid lie to that comment. "Slaggers," he said with a chuckle of his own.

"He'll be back. I've been chased by this slagger myself. He hates us all and he won't be satisfied until every Cybertronian and everything Cybertronian is gone," Drift said. "He's not going to give up. Megatron destroyed his home world."

"Can't blame him. Much," Sandstorm said as he stood beside the others.

They watched as the last ship disappeared heading into open space along with the others. They would continue to lay down fire for a few moments more before turning back to leave.

-0-Prowl

He stood by tactical directing the operation in tandem with Omega and Xantium. The firepower they were laying down was out of the scope of the enemy threat they faced but that was the point. Make them think twice about coming back was the point of the exercise. When the last shuttle slipped into open space to flee with their comrades, Prowl turned to Prime. "We have achieved the goals. New orders, sir?" he asked.

Springer grinned. "Sir. That always makes me laugh when you say that to him," he said nodding to Prime.

Cool blue optics met Springer's. "Discipline. You might try it some time." Snorts and laughter greeted that until the same optics glanced their way. Turning back to a smirking Optimus, he drew himself up. "**Sir**?" he asked again pointedly.

"I think we are finished here. Time to go home, **Commander**," Optimus said emphasizing Prowl's rank.

Prowl rolled his optics, then turned to Devcon. "Take us back to the starting point, Commander Devcon. Time to bridge home." He turned to Prime again. "Do we release the Seekers?"

Prime nodded. "Yes."

Rainmaker turned to Thundercracker, then nodded. "Make it so."

Thundercracker turned to the console and complied. 500 Seekers were now going to bridge themselves from standby at Fort Apache back to home base, Mars.

The team settled in for the short journey to the starting point of their mission. As they did, the Supremes linked sensors to scan in depth. They were aware of the shuttle following which had now turned away to go back to its base and its frustrated commander. It was hoped the story they would convey would be instructive. Springer and Drift turned with Gypsy to sit on a bench along the wall.

"How are those little mechs of yours, Gypsy?" Springer asked as the tiny femme with the big spark sat down between them.

"They're doing so well in school," Gypsy said warming to the topic. "They were behind when we came here. Cambo and I tried to teach them and they learned a lot but we aren't teachers. At this point, they are at their appropriate level of learning."

"That's great," Drift replied with a nod. "They're pretty fine little mechs."

"I think so," Gypsy said with a big smile. "They sure like the idea of the Watch. Their class is coming to visit next decaorn. I am thinking you will be visited as well since you're head of security for everything Cybertronian after all."

Springer grinned. "I hope they forget we got caught."

"I don't," Drift said to be ornery. He got a smirk for his trouble.

"We are at the point of origin, Prime," Devcon said glancing over his shoulder. "We are formed up to go home."

"Very well. Make it so," Prime said.

"Autobot City Trigger Control, this is Armada 1. We are go to come home," Devcon said over the comm line.

"Understood, Armada 1. Stand by," Wheeljack's voice said over the speaker system. It was silent a moment, then a bridge flared to life. "You are go ... go to pass, Armada 1."

"Thanks, Wheeljack," Devcon said as he began to coax Zeta forward. With gathering speed, they moved closer together and entered the flaring energy vortex. They were gone in seconds, the field collapsing to chase them back to orbital space around Mars.

-0-Earlier, on the ground

"Hey, Ratchet!"

He paused, then peered over the edge of the panel into which he had crawled. He was troubleshooting the damage that Acutus had received as the punching bag and defender of their group. He was carrying a lot of systems failure and a lot of his functions were now being supported by a labyrinth of cables, conduits and machines that were attached to him both inside and out of his massive frame. Two shuttles were parked nearby with thick ropes of cables running out of them to the 'former. They were medical diagnostic shuttles designed to help take care of massive formats from Omega to Metroplex both on the ground and in space. They would go through every line of code that the ships possessed to allow total systems repair as well as help design replacement and upgrade of every nut and bolt that formulated their greatness. "What?" Ratchet asked as he looked downward to see First Aid staring upward.

"They have Drift and Springer. Gypsy reports that they're good," the Protectobot said with a smile. There was no news like good news.

Ratchet paused, then nodded with a grin. "Thank you, First Aid. That's a big relief to know."

He nodded and with a grin walked back to his work nearby. Ratchet watched him go, then felt relief and tears flood him. :Ironhide:

:Ironhdie here:

:They're safe? I was just told. What condition are they in?: Ratchet asked as he knelt before the panel where he was working.

:They are. Gypsy is taking care of them and they look good to me. You can have them when we get back. We're kicking Thundertron in the shins right now:

Ratchet considered that. :He's here?:

:Not for long: Ironhide replied. :Relax for now. All's good out here. No one is up to the challenge Prime poses:

:Good. Bring the hurt, Only One. Ratchet out: Ratchet paused a moment, then opened a few channels. :Hey, everyone. Drift and Springer are safe. Optimus and the fleet are making a point and will be home shortly: With that, Ratchet turned to the panel and began to work as the excited relieved chatter of Kestrel, Tagg, Miler, Venture, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ravel, Tie Down and Appa Ratchet filled his communications link. It was a nice soundtrack for the moment.

-0-Through the vortex

They slipped back into home space falling into a level 2 orbit. None of the three city-formers were in orbit now, all of them having landed on the plain beyond Terra some time before. They were so big they were visible from space, three battered but immense mechanisms parked here and there in the wasteland between the Tri-Cities and the Seven-Cities as they were known to locals. Prime nodded to Devcon who linked with Flight Control at Fort Max. After receiving orders, Omega began to descend followed by his siblings. They would land and roll to their parking spaces on the flight line where techs would swarm them and family would wait until they transformed to tell the exciting tale of the fighting. Silverbolt stood with his arms crossed, laughing with Astrotrain as they waited for the transformations.

Prime and his party along with the crews and soldiers on each of the mechanisms deplaned and walked toward the city. They were headed, the senior Autobots as well as Drift and Springer toward the plain where the three city-formers were being treated. That was where the action was. Checking in with Paragon by comm link, Prime transformed and with the others in tow began to fight the traffic to Terra.

-0-Terra

There were a lot of spectators on the terraces and city limits of just about every metropolis from Terra forward. Media had conglomerated and were doing a yeoman's job reporting the news, going here and there among the teams and the bots to find information for the colony and now with the MCA hook up broadcasting **'LATEST BREAKING NEWS!'**, Earth. Workers, designers, technicians, developers, specialists of all stripe, emergency services and security walked around the area, some briskly, others leisurely as the plans were developed that would occupy them for orns ahead. Teams were called up over the comm system as each part of the process was identified, a plan developed and personnel assigned to make it happen.

Crew bosses from the Industrial Park City were there discussing the repairs with experts so that they could build and fabricate what was needed. These three 'formers were given priority over all other 'non-essensial, emergency' orders and operations. Jetta who was developing the plan for three metro-formers to have a permanent pad walked with Wheeljack and his brother Mack who was keeping the record as they considered the tasks ahead. None of them were ready to be placed yet but when they did it they wanted the new site to be adjacent to the seatings of Metrohex and his group. Swan would have a friend so they would accommodate that by putting them close together. Not only would they need to build three complicated pads for massive adults, they would have to build a pad and hangar for an infant who was slightly older but not any bigger than Swan.

The activity swirled in the area as pallets were stacked, off loaded from trucks from storehouses and the factories of the Industrial Park City beyond. When Prime and his party arrived, the leadership in the area converged upon him for orders and information. He transformed, then looked around. Jetta grinned. "I hear you showed them the error of their ways," he said nodding to Drift and Springer who stood battered but unbowed behind Prime.

"We did. I think they will not be back for a while. How is it here? Is there anything you need?" Optimus said gripping Jetta's servo.

"No. We have it in servo," Jetta said. "You two might go see Ratchet. He's in the command and control center of Acutus," he said nodding in the direction of a battered vessel about two miles away.

"We will," Springer said with a grin as he and Drift continued to shake servos around the group.

"I would like a tour, Jetta," Prime said.

"Come this way," Jetta said as he turned toward Caminus. The others followed including the bosses of this and that operation. They would tour the site, explain things and get carte blanch from Prime to make things right again. Drift and Springer on the other servo would walk two miles, climb a ladder or two until they could see dear old Mom.

-0-The Hourly News: **LATEST BREAKING NEWS!**

"We have just received a note from the Office of the Primes that the armada that stood out to rescue two of our own soldiers has encountered another group, a piratical fleet that had designs on the local area. Information Officer Jazz has informed us that the group was routed and the area secured. Because of the impressive might of seven Supreme Guardians meeting the problem with such force, the two soldiers, now identified as Chief of Security for Mars, Chief of the Wreckers, our army special ops unit and Head of the Day and Night Watch, Commander Springer and Commander Drift, Wrecker and member of the Autobot Army have been released. They are reported to be in good condition," Lim-Lee said as she read the notice. Looking up, she smiled. "Well, that is excellent news. What do you think about this, Aleph, and do you have anything to add?"

The view cut to Aleph out in the rescue, standing alongside the fire scored side of Acutus. "That** is** excellent news, Lim-Lee," he said. "I have seen the Prime and his party nearby but they are getting a briefing on the situation. I will try and speak to him shortly. I also saw Chief Springer and Commander Drift but they were climbing the sides of Acutus so I couldn't speak to them at that time. I will try and find them shortly. Lim-Lee."

"That is good to know. What did Prime look like? Did he look pleased or worried? Could you see?" Lim-Lee asked.

"He looked tired but pleased, Lim-Lee. I have covered Optimus Prime a long time both here and on Cybertron. He looked like all was well. Lim-Lee."

The chat continued as the rescue continued onward.

-0-Acutus

They walked down the corridor led by lights to the operational command deck. Glancing around, they didn't see who they wanted. A tech looked up. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for CMO Ratchet," Springer asked.

"Go down the corridor, turn left, then left again. You will come to a door marked A-29-b2. That is where he is," the femme said.

"Thanks," Springer said as they both turned to walk out. It was a short trip to the door which opened without codes. Peering inside, they both saw Ratchet on his knee assemblies shining his lights into the shorted out panel of something or other in Acutus's command and control computers. They watched a moment, then Ratchet noticed them. He sat back, then rose slowly. Staring at the two, he grinned. "You and I have to talk, younglings."

Springer grinned. "Good to see ya too, Ma."

Ratchet snorted, then embraced Springer tightly. "I don't collect younglings to have them go somewhere and get broken." He hugged Springer and Springer hugged him. Then he looked at a smirking Drift. "Hey, good looking," he said before he enveloped the big mechanism in a bear hug. They swayed a moment, then Ratchet stepped back hitting the two with three scans at once. "Not bad. Now tell me what happened. I don't want you to leave anything out so spill or so help me, Primus, I will beat you to a pulp."

"I think you're a bit late on that," Drift said with a grin. "Suffice it to say, we both got beat to a pulp."

Ratchet's optics narrowed as his servos rested on his hips. "That fragger, Razorclaw ... he owes me one. No one beats my mechs but me."

"So much comfort rolled into such a smooth delivery," Springer said. "I'm warmed to the core of my CPU."

"You don't have a CPU, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. "We're higher tech than that."

"**Now** you tell me," Springer said with a grin.

"I told the family that you were found. Suffice it to say, you won't have to make a baked good for some time," Ratchet said as he leaned back against the console behind him.

"I was **so** going to make pies this weekend," Drift said to be a smartaleck.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ratchet said with a snicker. 'By the way, I am making turduckens for Thanksgiving. Make sure to skip breakfast."

"What do we bring besides our charming personalities and good looks?" Springer asked.

"How about buns. You know how the old mech loves dinner rolls. Make sure you bring a bunch. He likes that braided bread thing that Rampage makes. The ones that have candy and stuff in them," Ratchet said as he considered the name of the concoction.

"You mean the hot crossed buns thing?" Drift asked. "That's good stuff."

"Maybe. Figure it out. If its bread, Ironhide will eat it," Ratchet said. "You two will come to dinner with someone for a while until things die down again. Right now, the family needs to see you so go home, clean up, rest up, eat a snack if you have to. Then come back here. I'm going to take a dinner break with the family and you can come too. My house."

Both nodded. "Good idea. I feel pretty poorly myself," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"You might check in with Maxi. She's been running the show by herself. Sort of puts lie to the idea of you being chief of the Watch if I say so myself," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"You're just finding that out now?" Drift asked as Ratchet hugged both of them again.

"I never told you I was fast. I will admit that I am relentless however," Ratchet said.

They grinned at each other, then the two mechs turned to walk back out. Ratchet would return to the job with a lighter spark, dinner would be had by all and it would slowly inch backward toward normal once more.

TBC November 10, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES:

ESL: invective: swearing usually. anything said to hurt someone.

disallow: not allow to happen, veto

ornery (orn-ree): to be a troublemaker, to act like a tool

tool: American slang for a**hole, although ornery is actually a very mild word for tool

When a reporter is in the field on the scene, when they finish what they say, they repeat the desk reporter's name to let them know they are ready for the next question: example:

"What do you see, Bob?" (Tom asking from the studio for Bob to tell about a flood in a river. Bob is standing near the river in the field so he can report.)

"Its pretty high, nearly at flood stage so authorities are evacuating the area. Tom."


	222. Chapter 222

The Diego Diaries: Homefront 2 (dd4 222)

-0-At home at last

Drift stood under the shower letting the hot water wash off the past few orns. Every part of him throbbed from the thrashings both of them got. What was amusing if there was a joke to be found was that none of them were delivered by Razorclaw. His mechs drew lots and the 'winner' got to pummel them. It was excrutiating for him to watch Springer get clobbered. No one knew who he was, his reformatting disclosing nothing about his old life. He was just 'the mech with the fragger, the other fragger, Farro'. When he had gotten a moment between fighting nausea and passing out, he asked Springer who that name belonged to. 'An old friend with benefits' Springer had told him. That it was an alias Optimus Prime used to use from time to time, he kept to himself.

"You hungry?" Springer asked from the doorway.

"Just something simple. Ratchet has dinner planned. Who knows what that means," Drift said as he shut the water off. Stepping out, he toweled off, then walked out. Springer was sprawled in a chair with a beer. On the table between them, a beer was waiting for him. He sat and took it, drinking deeply. "Ah. That's good."

Springer nodded. "I don't know what is worse. Getting captured alone or together."

Drift nodded. "Both are fragged."

Springer nodded. "What are we really going to bring to dinner at Ada's for Thanksgiving? I know he said bread but it might be nice to make something."

It was quiet a moment as they both drank their beer. Springer glanced at Drift. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Nope," Drift replied. "You?"

"No," Springer said. "You must have me confused with a high caste."

"Mid castes didn't learn how to cook?" Drift asked.

"Not really." Springer vented a sigh, then put his empty down on the table. "Let us have a moment of silence for my empty little buddy."

Drift glanced at it, then grinned at Springer. "You want a new one?"

"I don't want to cause any kind of strain given your current condition," Springer said.

Drift snorted, then arose with a grin. "Kremzeek or Black Label?" he asked as he opened their fridge.

"Kremzeek," Springer replied.

Drift tossed him a brew, then paused as the door opened. Hercy peeked in, then entered followed by Kup, Lon, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was carrying Uraya in his arms. They sat down, caught the beer tossed to them by Drift, then watched as he sat down himself. Uraya looked at them solemnly, then her ada. "Ada? Can I get down?"

Sunstreaker put her gently down and watched as she walked to Springer and held out her arms. He grinned, then picked her up. Standing her on his lap, she patted his face. "What happened to you?" she asked with the directness of infants.

Springer glanced at Sunstreaker who shrugged slightly. Looking at the sweet pretty little femme whose immature wings were searching for information unsuccessfully, he shrugged slightly. "I got lost for a while. Grandatar came and found me and Uncle Drift."

She looked at him, then Drift, then held out her arms to Drift. He took her and she settled on his lap. Reaching out, she put her tiny servo on Sprinter's arm. "Oh."

Sideswipe smirked. "Got lost did you? Losing your step then."

"What is she doing out of school?" Drift asked as the little bitlet leaned into his chassis.

"She bumped her helm playing last night and wanted to stay with us today. We decided to let her," Sunstreaker said as he watched his infant with lazer optics.

"You don't feel good, baby?" Springer asked.

She looked at him, then rubbed her forehead. "No. I bumped my head."

Everyone looked sympathetically at her, then relaxed. "Don't get 'lost' anymore, younglings. You're making us look bad," Kup said around his stogie.

Snark was had, beers replenished and slag traded. Uraya drifted into recharge. Drift looked down at her as she sagged on his lap. "Is recharge a good thing for a head bump?"

"She's past the danger point. She just needs comforting," Sunstreaker said as he scanned her for the zillionth time that morning.

"We saw Ratchet. He wants us at the apartment just about now," Springer said. "Come with." He grinned. "We can surprise him."

Kup snorted, then grinned. "I'm surprised Ratchet hasn't recinded your adoption." He stood. "Let's get more food, then go."

Beer cans were dropped down the recycle chute, the place policed, then a mob of big boys and one tiny girl headed out the door to go over the river and through the words metaphorically to Grandma's House. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-At the apartment

Ironhide put down his contribution to lunch, a pizza from The Diner On The Corner. What Ratchet would bring, he didn't know but he did his bit. As he turned to check the email, the door opened and Ratchet entered with a big box of food from the bakery and grocery. Setting it on the table, Ratchet grinned. "You brought pizza. Too bad the turtles are in school."

"I do my best," Ironhide said with a grin as he peeked into the box. Pies, different dinners and assorted sides were stacked neatly. "I love how much effort you let others put into our food."

Ratchet laughed. "I invited Drift and Springer to come dine with us. What sort of ada would I be if I didn't have someone else put a lot of effort into my food? Hide the box, will ya?" he asked with a smirk as he walked toward the berthroom. "I don't want them to think I part out my responsibilities."

Ironhide snorted, then took the box. As he turned to put it into the recycler, the door opened and a line of mechs wandered in with a tiny infant wearing a fuzzy yellow ensemble of hat, mittens, leggings and coat. She looked like a sunflower from the petals around her tiny face. She sat on Uncle Drift's arms contentedly. "What is that infant doing out of school?"

"Tell him, Uraya," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Grandatar, I bumped my helm," she said with a tear in her voice. As she did Ratchet materialized as if out of thin air, a flurry of sensors scanning the tot immediately. Everyone looked at her with concern, then Ratchet pronounced her good to go. "I hurt my head," she said in a tiny emotional voice.

Ironhide who was circling the rim of the Pit at supersonic speeds held out his servos. She leaned forward with her own and he took her, holding her against his cheek.

She gripped him, pressing her own face against that of her grandpa. "I had an owie."

"You can sit on my lap, baby," Ironhide said gently. "I will hold you and you'll feel better, okay?"

She leaned into her grandfather clutching him tightly around the face. "I love you, Grandatar."

Ironhide felt his insides turn to mush. He kissed her cheek, then turned to the piles of food and drink on the counter and table. Setting her gently amongst them, he looked around. "What do you want to eat, baby? Eating something helps headaches."

She looked around, then began to point. Taking a spoon, Ironhide began to put tiny bits on a little plate with her name on it that he got from the cupboard. She stood looking into things, pointing with her tiny digit as her hulking grandatar carefully put bits of this and that on her plate. When it was filled, he put it on the table, got a booster seat, then put her gently on it. Handing her a tiny fork and spoon that also had her name on them, he filled a tiny glass with the juice she chose.

Watching him with rapt attention, the others were silent with amazement. Ironhide who had blown up entire worlds in his past was dabbing food on a plate at the direction of a tiny yellow infant. Ratchet snorted, then looked at the others. "Get a plate and dig in," he said handing them out to the mechs standing around gawking.

They turned, then complied, piling food on their plates as Ratchet handed out beer. "Kremzeek. A brand from the old orns."

"An oldie but a goodie," Kup said as he found a seat near the big windows where the old apartment's kitchen once was before they remodeled and expanded it.

Everyone sat and began to eat. Ratchet watched Ironhide as he assisted Uraya, who offered him a bite of something on her spoon. He pretended to eat it, then she did herself with a smile. "Grandatar, where were you and Grandada? I didn't see you for a long time."

Ironhide told her, the two chatting amiably as the others watched with amusement. Sideswipe glanced at Springer. "How many times do you two expect to get away with this slag before the bad mechs punch your ticket?"

"As many times as possible because we enjoy it so much," Springer said with a sarcastic tone.

Hercy snorted, then looked at the pair. "Get faster, younglings, or you will disappoint me. I don't like to be disappointed."

"That settles it then," Drift said with a grin. He glanced at Springer. "Stop disappointing Kup's dad."

Laughter and rauccus commentary greeted that. Ratchet sat back in his chair, a plate on his lap. "We expect you to come to dinner at Thanksgiving. All of you should bring something. Apparently, that's part of the ritual I think."

"I've been researching this and I think Kup and I will bring pies," Hercy said.

Everyone looked at him including Kup. "We are?"

"Yep," Hercy said without further commentary.

"This might be fun. How about a pie contest?" Ratchet offered.

The room paused, then everyone turned toward Ratchet who sat with a dazzling smile.

"What?" -everyone but Hercy

"Everyone brings a pie they made themselves. Research pies. Make sure that you make different ones. I don't want to see ten versions of the same pie. Video yourself making it to prove you didn't cheat. I will give you a box to put it in that seals. Deal?"

Silence but for Hercy who nodded. "Sure."

A gimlet optic that would make Overlord cringe greeted the silence. "**DEAL!?"** -Ratchet of the Gimlet optic

"Sure. Yeah. Okay. You betcha. Uh-huh." -everyone but Hercy

Lunch continued onward most merrily. Mostly.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet walked to the work site and began to climb the sides of Acutus. As he did, he commed Prowl. :Ratchet to Prowler:

After a moment, Prowl replied. :What do you need me to do to save you from something, loser?:

Ratchet cackled, then entered the corridor topside that would take him to the command center. :Wow. Your corset is on pretty tight today:

:Public notice: Prowl isn't available for time suck conversations:

Ratchet laughed aloud. :Hey, I proposed a competition for Thanksgiving. Wanna hear about it because you are in it too:

Prowl grinned, then glanced around the Ops Center. No one saw him. :What new psychosis are you up to now, Loser?:

Ratchet laughed aloud. :We're having a pie contest for Thanksgiving dinner. You have to make one but research it. We don't want hundreds of pumpkin pies:

:A cooking contest? **You** are wanting a **cooking contest**? **YOU!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA**!: -Prowl, bwahahahahaha-ing

Ratchet grinned. :Here is the kicker. You have to film yourself making it so you can't keep on cheating by having someone else make your food, whiner:

:You are insinuating that the bond of the Matrix bearer is a cheater: -Prowl, bullshitting even though he would call it something nicer, the prim piece of work

:No, actually. I'm stating it as a matter of fact. Cheater, make a pie, show how you did it and don't cheat. I am going to be giving the boxes they come in to everyone myself. They seal and I want to see you putting it there on the video:

Prowl grinned as he began a file in his home and garden processor sector tentatively entitled 'another thing I am better at than Ratchet'. :You're on, loser. What is the prize? I am thinking that a contest indicates a prize:

Ratchet thought a moment, then grinned. :I'll have a trophy made and we can award it on special occasion dinners. Prepare to see Alor's name a lot:

:You're on, sister. Prowl out: He stood a moment savoring the prospect and the fact that he had over a decaorn to perfect his pie. He would begin by researching the internets of Earth, then the database for Cybertron. He made a vow. He was going to win this if he had to make Optimus eat trial pie from here to eternity.

Ratchet crawled into a small space to replace circuits in Acutus. As he did, he researched pies. He had sent the schematics of the trophy to Specialty Fabrication-Miscellaneous. It would be done soon enough. What he needed was the winning pie.

-0-At the grocery store at the Mall of Metroplex

Hercy walked down the aisles of the baking section of the Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex. Pushing a cart behind him, an expression of intense seriousness on his face, Kup followed. They had agreed upon a pie and were now gathering enough stuff to make several. One never went to war without preparation. They would gather up a lot of stuff, then go to their shared bachelor apartment to practice.

-0-In the Office of the Prime, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"And that is what we have to do."

Optimus who was sitting at his desk going over the speech he would give to the colony shortly stared at Prowl with a grin. This was either going to be awesome or complete crap. "We? Do you have a cyber mouse in your subspace?"

Prowl looked at him with the same look he had when he wanted more than life itself for his cheating ways to help Praxus win. It was the look that bent the most ethical mech he knew to his nefarious ways. "We. Right? In all things?"

Prime quashed a laugh. The only thing missing from Prowl's delivery was a quivering chin. "I suppose it is."

"Good. I'm going by the Grocery after work and get things. I have three pies in mind. We can make them and kick Ratchet's slats," he said as he turned to leave the office. He paused, then grinned at Optimus. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"A-Team," Prime replied with a grin.

"We are, aren't we," Prowl said smugly, then he left.

Prime sat staring at the door for a moment, then vented a sigh. "We?" he asked to no one in particular. Then he went back to work. It would fly by.

-0-TBC November 9, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES:

Kremzeek: weird little energy beings that were in G1, cute and wild aft. In the print novels, Prowl and I believe it was Ironhide were drinking beer with that name from cans while moaning over 'living too long' or some such. :D See, Prowl can get drunk. :D:D


	223. Chapter 223

The Diego Diaries: Homefront 3 (dd4 223)

-0-On the way to the schools

Ravel stood on the train with Kestrel, Miler and Bluestreak. They were picking up the infants before going to Youngling Day and Intermediate to get the older children. They passed Temple heading for Terra on the Circle Line, a moderately crowded affair.

"Did Ratchet tell you about the pie contest?" Bluestreak asked with a grin.

"No. Details please." -all three of them

"Ratchet wants to have a big dinner at Thanksgiving so he said that anyone who comes has to bring a pie. But here's the hitch. You have to film yourself making it, putting it into a special box he had made that seals itself 'so you don't cheat, Prowl' and bring it for a prize. The prize is a trophy he designed himself. He thinks we can do this for special dinner gatherings."

"Oh my goodness," Ravel said with a big smile. "I love this idea. Well, maybe not the filming, but the idea looks like fun."

"Leave it to Ratchet to make things fun," Miler said with a big grin.

"I have a pie in mind ... one of Orion's favorites. We made it when we could," Kestrel said as he thought back to a simple but extremely tasty pie that they made for their son when they saved enough shanix to buy the ingredients. That they had to cut back on their own needs to do it was beside the point.

"Does Alie know?" Miler asked. "I hear that Alor is a gourmet cook."

"I know. Alor knows," Bluestreak said. He grinned. "I am so going to get runover in this contest."

"You are a good cook, Bluestreak. Make those boys of yours help you," Kestrel said with a grin as the train slid into the station. They exited and walked upward heading for the school and a mob of happy infants.

-0-Ratchet

He walked from the ongoing refit and rebuild of Acutus which he had organized, parted out and felt was well underway toward the massive Caminus. Entering the same way he did Acutus, he passed a passel of individuals working and their masses and piles of gear and parts. Entering the command deck, he paused before the panel that was the interface between Caminus and others. "Cam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Doctor," his deep voice replied.

"What is the plan for your infant?" he asked.

It was silent a moment, then he spoke. "I am keeping him with me so he won't be frightened or make an accident. He has never been around beings smaller than himself so his ability to function around you hasn't been tested. I would like him to come out but I would like to do it when we are getting ready to sit on our foundation pads."

"Good enough for me," Ratchet said with a grin. "We have begun to build your foundations next to your siblings and their infant. We expect that your son and theirs would like to be together and play. He is in school I might say and so will yours be. It is the law around here, Cam."

"That is excellent news, Doctor. I knew we could count on a good life for him here. Optimus Prime would make it so," Cam replied. "He is a wonderful little mech. I believe that you will like him. He has wonderful manners and he obeys us very well. He knows many things and is very curious and attentive."

Ratchet listened to this, another elder genitor who worshipped the child they never expected. "I can't imagine him being any other type of infant with genitors and an uncle like the three of you."

Cam spent several minutes discussing infants with Ratchet, the glories of genitorhood when all your life you didn't expect a bond let alone infants. It was all good. Ratchet went back down the corridor with a grin on his face. Metro-formers were good sparks. He loved them.

-0-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

They walked along the sidewalk heading for the studio. Tyger Pax was busy with the usual business of mid-going-on-late afternoon. The babies were covered for pick up so they walked into the lobby of their tower and took the elevator to their floor, stepping around mechs waiting to go downward. Passing the dojo on the way, they peeked in to watch Willa toss a few youngsters around in her defense class at that joor. Heading onward, they entered the studio. Sunstreaker gently set Uraya on the ground, took her gear as she peeled it off, then handed it to Sideswipe.

Turning to run to the corner where the art cabinets were, she waited as her Ada put her little tiny easel down by the window. He brought out her tiny paint kit with her name glyph painted on it by Sunny, her little table for her kit, paints and brushes and the thick pad of flip canvasses that she was working on.

The pad was his own invention. He wanted to keep her art and that of Kaon and Iacon so he invented a pad with ten canvasses for the pages. When one was complete, it was allowed to dry and flipped over to present a brand new one for the next masterpiece. He helped her into her tiny paint smock, then sat on the floor leaning against the window as she excitedly chattered with him. She was organizing her paints, brushes and other tools for her picture for today. She loved art, had an emerging style ... brilliant colors in abstract patterns ... so painting with Ada was a treasured part of the orn.

Sideswipe put her gear on the counter nearby, then sat in a chair to watch her. She beamed at both of them, **DELIGHTED THAT HER ATAR AND ADA WERE WATCHING HER DO ART!** She fussed self consciously as two of the most deadly and fearless Autobot soldiers and former hardcore criminals from the no luck city of Kaon watched her with sheer devotion. It was all good.

-0-In a studio at IntraComm to record the speech to the colony

He sat at the set that was kept in storage for his use, one with the trappings of his office and the gravity necessary for such a personage. Jazz who made it a habit of directing the filming of these occasions stood near the camera going over the last minute details before rolling. He turned to Prime. "Optimus, are you ready to roll?"

Optimus nodded with a faint grin. "I am always ready to roll," he said.

Jazz grinned. "I won't argue with ya," he said, then nodded to the crew. "Did you do the sound check? Are we ready?"

Everyone acknowledged they were, then the light turned green on the camera and they were recording.

"Good evening, Autobot City. Tonight, I will bring you up-to-date on the status of the system and anyone who might be here both friendly and not. It is my wish that by being fully informed, you won't have anxiety over the security of this colony and system. Our forces are well led and work long and hard to protect you. It is my goal to share the confidence I feel about that with you.

"Several orns ago, we noted unidentified objects in the mass density of cometary and planetary debris that has gathered through gravitational accretion in the Oort Field that surrounds this solar system. Cast off from the formation of the sun and her satellites, it forms a hiding place for some and an impenetrable barrier to others. At the moment, we are monitoring several groups that use the Oort Field. Two are harmless alien species that traverse the field on merchant routes that appear to have been there for generations. Two and possibly three other groups are pirates, disaffected former Decepticons and those who are wandering from the Empire. We have charted and are following them. One of the permanently settled groups challenged us with ships that we chased off. In the skirmish, two of our personnel were captured. We launched a mission to get them back which was successful.

"Because of this, they understand that we are extremely powerful and willing to engage them. Even though they are among the most violent and dangerous Decepticons that we have encountered here, they gave up our people without a fight. In the midst of completing that task, another piratical group appeared on the scene chasing the city-formers that we have recovered. We intervened and saved them from destruction. They are currently receiving medical attention outside of Terra. During the Golden Age, tens of thousands of city-formers were created and they have served our people with honor and distinction. But in these trying times, they are hunted for their tech without mercy. It is the policy of this colony to render assistance to any of our people anywhere who are seeking sanctuary and that includes these remarkable formats. Caminus, his bond, Logos and sibling, Acutus are greatly valued and welcomed here. We look forward to when they settle in and add their great distinction to the life of our colony and her people.

"We have met two challenges and defeated them. Our efforts in this system and sphere of influence are unrelenting. I applaud the courage of the soldiers, Seekers and ships that partook in the rescue of our two missing comrades and that of the three city-formers. We are relentless in our determination and effort toward keeping the colony safe and assisting our people when they come to us. We have defeated some very bad adversaries before ... the Decepticon Justice Division, Arachnid and her Insecticons and Black Shadow to name a few. We have disarmed every armed force that has come this way. Every orn that passes, our strength grows. We have made it clear to those who are here and those passing by that to come here with the intention to make trouble is to be met with all the force we have and given our status with soldiers, Seekers and mega formats, it is enough for most to move on.

"I would like to discuss the battle with Black Shadow. In that confrontation, we disarmed three different groups of enemy fighters. During that encounter, several ships refused to surrender and a fight ensued. It was an intense and deadly affair. In the course of it, we had a number of our own wounded. The Decepticons and allies in those encounters suffered heavy casualties. We recovered almost 4,800 bodies. I have ordered that they be interred in a group grave at the Mausoleum. A plaque with their names, those we could recover, has been placed there for the mourning period. I would ask that you if you feel so inclined, please pay your respects to them. All of us in the end are Cybertronian and all of us are brothers and sisters in the optics of Primus. I will issue a moment of silence tomorrow at the midway hour, 1200 hours on the Terran Military Clock. Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, I would ask that you give pause when the siren sounds. When it sounds again, it will be concluded.

"It is a dark orn when anyone of us has to die. We have lost our home world and millions of our people. We are orphans of the storm gathering on these shores to rebuild our lives and culture. It is a sad, dark time when anyone of us goes to the Matrix. The loss of even one individual makes it harder for us to recover. We are trying to beat back extinction as a species so that we don't end up a failed experiment in an indifferent universe. When Primus said that all of us are one, it became the motto, the prayer, the creed of our people. It was a tragedy that this happened. I am asking you to pay a moment of attention to their loss. The humans say that the loss of one diminishes all. I agree.

"Understand, that every joor that passes, security is in place to protect you, your loved ones and your home. We are casting our nets wide for those still wandering. I will not rest until all are found and drawn into safety. I thank everyone who works so hard to make this a reality. Be assured that all that is needed is being done with great skill and a relentless professionalism by the forces that secure this colony. If there are any questions or concerns, direct them to the Office of the Primes. We will be in touch with you right away. Thank you again, all who serve both here and out there. You make me proud. Until all are one."

The recording ended.

-0-Later that night, sitting in the living room festooned with sleeping infants

Ratchet and Ironhide watched the news, waiting for the minutes to tick by before carrying infants to bed. The children had played hard, studied hard and were worn out. Perched on their genitors laps, Sunspot, Orion, Hero, Praxus and Prowler dozed and drowsed while Spot lay on his pillow by the window, belly up in his own slumber. They had watched the address by Prime and had muted the monitor while the Community Bulletin Board fed notes following it. Lunch looked good enough at the school to tempt Ironhide to linger. Meat loaf. Yum.

"Nice address. Nothing like letting the slaggers here know how much effort is made for security and how things are going," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded. "Prime is good that way. No one does it better."

Ratchet grinned. "I agree. He's the One." He glanced at Ironhide. "The other Other One."

Ironhide smirked. "He is. By the way, Prowl is buzzing. What about this pie thing? Run it past me again. I do remember a big 'we' in the mix."

Ratchet grinned. "I decided to make it hard work. You remember about the conversation, right? I told Prowl that he would have to do this my way so he wouldn't cheat, the cheater. I have a few pies in mind and you're going to be my taste tester. We need to go to the grocery tomorrow and get the ingredients to make a few of them. You and the infants can test them."

"I think I just lost feeling in my feet," Ironhide said with a grin.

TBC November 10, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	224. Chapter 224

The Diego Diaries: At Home 1 (dd4 224)

-0-The next morning

**"GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!"** The cheery voice of the host of the daily morning show smiled at the camera as he sat on a couch that fronted a window of the city and Olympus Mons behind him. He was a graduate of the University, newly promoted to the anchor job as his replacement went on to his first love, directing. His name was Riga and he was must see teevee in the morning before school or work. "Welcome to the show. We are going to be talking to a number of folks today and getting the word about Thanksgiving, a new holiday to many of you. We also intend to get the latest information about our newest city-former residents as well. So lets get the morning news out of the way and the weather. Lim-Lee?" he said glancing across the set to another where the tiny femme, Lim-Lee sat beaming.

"Good morning, Riga. Good morning, Primal Colony of Mars. The latest news on our newest residents, Caminus, Logos and Acutus is good. Repairs and system updates are coming along well. Acutus who had been the most damaged will take the longest to be repaired but plans are in place to do so. Traffic is being rerouted on the main highway that goes to the Industrial Park City. It will be confined to two of the eight lanes with the remaining six utilized for transport of materials from the plants to the site of the city-formers.

"CMO Ratchet has said that all is on schedule and in some cases ahead of planning. He also said that the infant, still name unknown is going to remain in the hold of Caminus until they get ready to sit on their platforms. The little mech is not used to smaller mechanisms than himself and the potential for accidents is considered pretty high by his genitors until they have time to help him understand his proximity sensors.

"City Engineer Jetta said that one of the platforms is ready to accommodate one of the three mechanisms while the other two are being built in conjunction to the four in Metro District Two. The decision to place them together with branching roads to reach either district from the main highway is to accommodate the access of the infants to each other's company. A hangar for our new baby is being constructed as well and I am told he will be going to public school as well as our Swan." She grinned. "That's so nice," she said. "Weather today in our region will be intensely cold. It is advised if you have health issues, are elderly or below the age of sub-adult that you attire yourself appropriately. Skies are expected to be clear, winds from the north east between 5 and 10 miles per hour and humidity at 0%. There are sandstorms at the north and south poles but are not expected to grow together at either place and become a hazard.

"The Autobot City Amateur Rugby League has announced their new season and will be accepting petitions from individuals to play. You don't have to know the rules. They will be holding clinics before regular season begins. The league began its life last year after some of our younger mechs discovered the game on the MCA upload from Earth. All are welcome regardless of skill level. The Autobot City Youth Football League will be starting up in three decaorns. Players are accepted from Youngling Day and Youngling Intermediate. All players will be accepted regardless of skill level or physical condition. This is a touch, not tackle league and all are welcome to come play, coach or watch. The Community Bulletin Board has pages for both leagues and the relevent forms for signing up. Master of the Army Ironhide is league chairman and can be contacted if needed for further information.

"The mausoleum is open for the next decaorn with honor guard for those who wish to pay their respects to those who were lost in the disarmament of the last Decepticon encounter that included the phase six mechanism, Black Shadow. Nearly 4,800 mechs and femmes who died in the battle that escalated on point of contact when they came through the barrier to escape Black Shadow are buried in a common grave with their names inscribed on a copper plaque for the mourning period. Prime has asked and encourages those so inclined to visit and pay respects to these, our Cybertronian colleagues. The honor guard will be in place for a decaorn and priests will be on hand to aasist those who require it or have questions about them or the Matrix.

"In other news, today's lunch at Youngling Day and Intermediate Schools is meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, salad, pears, Cybertronian pudding and juice. At Sparkling Day, the menu is the same but for the substitution of energon sticks for meatloaf." She grinned, then glanced back at Riga. "Back to you, Riga."

He nodded, then looked at the camera. "Thank you, Lim-Lee. Right now, I have CMO Ratchet and SIC Commander Prowl with me to discuss Thanksgiving and explain some of the things of interest that will show why our Prime included it on the schedule of legal holidays for our colony."

The camera cut to a bemused Ratchet and a stiff backed Prowl. Riga grinned. "Welcome. Perhaps you can explain to our audience, especially our newest colonists what Thanksgiving is and why it is in the calendar here."

Ratchet nodded, Prowl stared at Riga stone-faced and it was silent a second. "Let me begin. Prowl appears to be thinking."

Prowl glanced at Ratchet with a gimlet optic, then nodded. "Please do, Professor."

Ratchet snorted, Riga grinned and the rest of them at Ops Center laughed. Ravel and Tie Down who always watched **GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!** cringed, Appa Ratchet howled with laughter, Miler and Venture did spit takes with their tea, Kestrel grinned, Tagg laughed and all was well.

"If you insist," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "We came to Earth with five soldiers including Prime. There was Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and me. We worked with the humans and came to understand and admire them. They were and are good colleagues and friends. Every year in America, the humans there celebrate Thanksgiving. It is an old historic concept but it includes a lot of things that matter to us as well ... family, gratitude, good cheer. Humans celebrate it with food, football and family, the Three F's or so I was instructed. We came here and began to rebuild our civilization. Prime felt it was a good way to feel the gratitude and celebrate our unity once more so he included it on our calendar. We celebrate it, Christmas Surprise, New Years and Memorial Day on the human's calendar even though all of them but Christmas Surprise are already holidays on our own. We do things in solidarity with the humans and this is one of those ways."

Prowl nodded. He offered nothing. His genitors cringed. Prime howled with laughter. "Remember when they had to explain Halloween to the teachers?" Optimus asked as he laughed. "I'm still laughing at that."

"Did Herling share the video?" Ironhide asked.

Prime nodded. "It was epic."

Everyone else in Ops Center nodded in agreement.

-0-R and P with R on **GMAC!**

"Perhaps Commander Prowl will tell us about the rituals involved in the holiday," Riga asked with a big grin.

Gimlet optics greeted that remark. Prowl considered things, then nodded. "It involves family togetherness, all manner of family and friends. Everyone gathers at Ratchet's house, eats too much, watches sports on television, argues about politics and religion, then goes home to purge themselves."

Ratchet stared at Prowl for a moment with big optics, then laughed aloud. "Commander Prowl is a kidder," Ratchet said with a grin. He shot a look at Prowl, then turned to Riga who was laughing himself. "What he means is simply, families gather together, eat food and enjoy each other's company. You get together to feel gratitude for your life and this place. Sports are watched by some, others just talk together. Family is celebrated. For those without family or anyone to get together with, there will be parties in all the rec rooms throughout the colony. Don't stay home unless you want to. You are welcome everywhere," Ratchet said. "We have a lot to be thankful for. I love the chance to gather everyone together and relax. That is what this is and that is why its on the calendar."

Riga nodded. "That's good news about alternatives for those who don't have family. No one should be alone unless they choose to be, correct?"

Ratchet nodded. "Correct. Go and eat, enjoy, celebrate what you have overcome, Autobot City. You have overcome heroic obstacles to be here."

"In one and a half decaorns we will have the orn off. Schools and almost every business in the colony will be closed. The day before, the second set of games will be played by league teams. I imagine they will be reviewed by all at dinner time around the colony. What would you suggest to get ready?"

"I would plan the dinner now and get the food you need. I would also lay in anything you want to drink ahead of time. You can find out what constitutes Thanksgiving food on the Community Bulletin Board in the Calendar folder. You don't have to do traditional human food-type meals. Cybertronian party food could do just as fine but if you want to be adventurous, videos are there on how to fix things. Make sure you get things done before the actual day because everyone but essential personnel are on vacation. Just remember to enjoy and relax," Ratchet said as Prowl sat stone faced next to him.

"That sounds wonderful. No wonder its included," Riga said. "Thank you, CMO Ratchet and Commander Prowl for your assistance in explaining this holiday to our new colonists and everyone else. Happy Thanksgiving as they say," Riga said with a grin.

Prowl glanced from him to Ratchet. "You aren't going to tell them about your magnificent pie contest?"

Ratchet snorted, then kicked Prowl in the ped. "I leave that to your discretion."

"Pie contest?" Riga asked.

"Since Prowl brought it up," Ratchet said as Prowl sat straighter, a gimlet optic forming on his handsome face. "We have decided-"

"We?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet grinned. "I thought it would be **AWESOME** to have everyone coming to my house for Thanksgiving to make a pie. I had a trophy made for the winner."

"Who is going to judge?" Riga asked around his guffaws.

"I thought about Optimus but he has to live with you, whiner, so I asked the priests to come for pie," Ratchet said glancing at Prowl with a smirk.

Prowl grinned slowly. "Blasphemy," he said with a chuckle.

Ratchet grinned. "Community relations," he said. "Alpha is coming too. Prepare to lose, wretch."

Riga laughed aloud, then grinned at both. "Thank you for coming in, gentlemen."

"Don't mention it," Prowl said breezily.

Ratchet nodded. "You're welcome."

-0-Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Prowl has gone over to the darkside, Optimus," Arcee said as the community committee sat in the conference room watching the pair on the monitors overhead. They were gathered to wait for them to finish a last minute obligation on the colony-wide and MCA download to Earth morning news and entertainment show.

"I think he has," Miler said waivering between ecstatic joy and a lingering sense of gauchery.

They sat together, over thirty of the colony's leaders waiting until the two wandered in, then paused. Prowl looked at the mass of faces staring at him with grins. "What?" he asked warily.

"Pies," Rainmaker said with a smile. "I think I'm going to join your contest, Ratchet."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "You are welcome."

He wouldn't be the only one who would.

-0-In the meeting in the room

Jetta discussed the situation with housing. It stood as follows: They were ready to sign off on three cities and their tower housing. The only lacking thing there were fixtures and furniture. At least if someone came, they could put them inside walls even if the ammenties were missing. "I have a nightmare where a million refugees come and there are no apartments."

"I have the same dream," Optimus said with a nod.

"Rung can fix that," Ratchet offered with a smirk.

"Make an appointment for yourself, old mech," Ironhide said with a grin. A slap on the noggin took care of that impertinence.

"We are finished with one platform designed to the specifications of Caminus and are working on the other two. We are also building a hangar for the new infant next to the one Swan uses. We thought they would like playing and going to school together," Jetta said with a grin.

"Caminus will plotz," Ratchet said. "He's keeping the baby inside until he moves because he never had to watch his step before."

"Good idea," Prime said nodding. "Caro?" he said checking his agenda before going back to playing battleship with Ironhide. He was losing.

Caro rose with Fenix and began to explain how they were making more money than Midas and as such were going to begin a foundation that was designed to help relieve poverty, environmental degradation and illiteracy on the Earth. Everyone paused in their games, chitchat and pie research to congratulate that idea. It was always a good thing to do good. Then they went back to their mental preoccupations.

Rainmaker signed off with the bonds, then began to research for the pies that Seekers had for special occasions. He found the recipes in the massive database maintained by the Bureau of Nutrition and Food Management that was housed in the governmental administration plaza in Kalis. He sent the recipes to his bonds, received a list of ingredients and was told to bring them from the Grocery In The Mall of Metroplex when he came home. The greatest leader of Seekerkin, the moral and spiritual center of their existence agreed meekly, then signed off. He grinned slightly. He would win the contest he was sure.

:Elder?: -Starscream aka SS

:Starscream?: -Rainmaker aka RM

:You wouldn't be entering the contest would you?: -SS with a smirk

:It crossed my processor. Something Seeker would surely win: -RM with a stern expression outside and big grin inside

:I see: -SS who commed Thundercracker sitting along the wall behind him internally talking to Red Cloud about pie

They would chat together and come to a choice. It was on.

:Elita: -Arcee

:What?: -Elita

:I'm going to bring a pie. Don't tell Magnus. I'll tell him just before we leave your house. I commed Alpha. I have the time they were asked to come. We can leave together. You are in aren't you?: -Arcee stirring the pot

:I'm not much for baking: -Elita with a smirk

:Neither am I but how good do you have to be? We're talkiing Ratchet here: -Arcee driving a hard bargain

:I'm in. Did you tell the rest of the team?: -Elita jumping in with both peds

:I did: -Arcee

Sitting nearby considering how much he loved Cybertronian pie, Leader 1 and First Aid chatted. They would bring pies too. So would Hercy and Nova, Scar, Bulkhead and Nitro with their (extended) familes. In fact, everyone in the room had come to the conclusion that Ratchet's house was where it was happening and they would bring pies to the contest too.

Hercy and Kup sat calmly listening, their pies already made. They would remake them on camera the day before Thanksgiving and bring them in their box to the show. Everyone else would bring them in servo. Box and video notwithstanding, they were going to go for the gold.

It was the Cybertronian way.

-0-TBC November 11, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**


	225. Chapter 225

The Diego Diaries: Pie Part 1 (dd4 225)

-0-At the Community-Senior Autobot Committee Meeting, Conference Room A, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So we are working on the Christmas Surprise program for the colony and will hold it at the clearing between the Tri-Cities and the Seven-Cities where the metro-formers are now. We are expecting such a crowd, Lord Optimus, that we have to find a bigger open space for the colony to gather. We are in talks with Jetta about a few modifications so that we can do this and manage possibly a million or more visitors. IntraComm is making a plan to broadcast the event as well. I have to tell you, I am shaking in my exoskeleton at the prospect," Herling said truthfully. "We will be giving Christmas Surprise trees, the tiny ones to every Sparkling Day student and anyone in the other schools that haven't received one yet. We want them to have all the advantages. We are also going to have Sparkling Day students deliver tiny trees to elders and shut ins.

"There will be caroling as before but it will be scaled to gatherings and other venues that will allow them to be seen by as many at one time as possible rather than trying to meet up with individuals. A trip through Ops Center is on the list as well as the hospitals, shopping malls, Industrial Park City and elder centers. We also hope to have them sing on television. IntraComm is making plans to showcase the little groups.

"We also are planning parties in the classrooms. Sunstreaker is in charge of that and will enlist the School Board Auxiliary to help bring that into fruition."

:Ironhide, we have a school board auxiliary?: -Prime

:We do. There are so many volunteers and interested individuals we had to create it. They do good stuff: -Ironhide, Secretary on the Autobot City Consolidated School Board, second in the hierarchy to his son, Sunstreaker, who was Vice President, thank you, Ratchet

Herling continued. "There are companies that make ammenities for holidays and events now so that lights and other decorations for homes can be acquired elsewhere but we want to keep the earliest traditions. We want each child to take a tree home with lights and decorations as well as a present from the schools. We are also hoping to keep the tradition of Santa Prime and his Elves?" Herling looked at Prime, then Ironhide and Jazz who stared back with smirks.

"**Of course** they will be there," Prowl said dryly. "We're **nothing** if not about the Elves." He turned a cool optic upon Ironhide, then Jazz.

"I think we're missing a great human tradition in relation to Santa Claus also known as Santa Prime," Mirage said with a grin.

"What would that be?" Ratchet asked with interest.

"**Mrs.** Santa Prime," Mirage said.

A furious search of the human's internet revealed the tradition, the images and duties of Mrs. Santa Claus. All optics then turned to Prowl who was concluding his own search. **"Frag that!"** he said with concern.

"Prowl, language. The Prime," Miler said almost automatically.

Everyone looked at Miler, then Prowl, then Miler again. Ratchet chuckled. "How did we miss that? We are** nothing** if not about the authenticity, Prowler. Amirite?"

Prowl looked at him with the snivel heard round the world. "No. Loser."

"We're going to add Mrs. Santa Prime to the program, Herling. All in favor of it?" Ratchet asked hurriedly around the room. Every servo but that of Magnus in the room went up including both of Starscream's. Even Miler and Venture voted for it. They were all about authenticity too it would appear.

Magnus who was watching frowned and glanced at Prime. "That would be highly inappropriate to have Commander Prowl, the S.I.C for the Armed Forces and the bond of the Prime to do such a ... a ..."

"Fun thing?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Alor who was guffawing on a monitor nearby next to one with the other outlying fortress commanders including Blackjack and Flint nodded his helm. "I vote for it too. You are out numbered and out flanked, Prowl."

"Frag that," Prowl said crossing his arms in front of his chassis as a stern look of** OH NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!** appeared on his face.

"Anything more to add to the general well being, Herling?" Optimus asked with a big grin on his handsome face.

"No. I would however like to thank Prowl for volunteering to add more authenticity and fun to a wonderfully happy holiday," Herling said with great diplomacy.

"Frag that," Prowl repeated. "You and I are going to talk later. Sir," he said glancing at Prime who smirked back.

"Okay," Prime agreed good naturedly. Then he asserted his Primeness. "Hand over Sojourner."

Prowl sat a moment, then with elaborate angst and much drama (queening) opened his hold and handed their daughter over to her father. She was wrapped up in her outer wear and stuffed into her little Seeker bag, her tiny smiling face topped by a soft white knit cap with space for her finials to peep out the only part of her that showed. Lots of guff, laughter and insults were pressed forward, then Prime looked at Ironhide who instantly lost his smile. "Hand over Prowler."

With as much 'grace(lessness)' as Prowl, a tiny infant with a cherry caplet in a Seeker bag was slid over to his Uncle Prime. Prime sat with two fat little bundles lying side-by-side. It was a bounty of riches. He grinned at them. They grinned back. "It's good to be Prime," he said to great applause. Then he looked at Prowl for a second. "Who's next?" he asked as he surrounded the infants with his big arms.

Prowl gave him the stink optic but Prime didn't look up so it was a waste of time. Turning to his agenda, he looked at the listing. "Ratchet. Have you spoken yet? I don't think I remember so it must have been the most trivial, sanctimonious, aggregious-"

"I already spoke, Granny," Ratchet said with a grin. "Suck it up and move on."

The door opened and through it came Drift and Springer. Bedlam broke out.

-0-Moments later

They sat in their usual places, grins firmly in place. Prime looked at them. "Anything you need to say? 'Thank you, Prime' might be a nice start."

Springer grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

Guff and malarkey carried the day, then it settled.

"We would like to report that we saw all of the Predacons but Rampage there. We also saw Blue Bacchus," Springer said.

"That slagger must be looking for Black Shadow," Ironhide said. "He's about a month too late."

Prime nodded. "Who else?"

"We didn't really see more than that. He held his cards close to his chassis," Drift said.

"They didn't know who you were?" Ratchet asked Drift.

"They didn't. They might now. Springer introduced us. He told them my name was Farro," Drift said.

Prime blinked, glancing at Springer who made an effort to look innocent and pure. "Well, that's an interesting name choice."

"Vosnian isn't it?" Starscream asked oblivious to the subtext as he pondered it.

"Could be," Springer said with a smirk. "Anyway, they thrashed us a few times, then let us go."

"I suppose you didn't tell them anything," Jazz asked with a grin.

"No, actually, we both spilled our guts," Drift said with a smirk.

"I better change the password on my e-mail account then," Prowl said dryly.

Hoo-hah greeted that remark.

"Good to have you back. The drunks in this town need a firm servo," Ratchet said with a grin. "By the way, we expect pie at Thanksgiving. Homemade and tasty for the contest."

"All of us are coming," Nitro said with a smirk.

Caro, sweet thing that he was glanced at Payload with a quizzical expression. Payload, a thoroughly besotted lover boy nodded to his bond and grinned. They looked at each other with a loving expression, then turned back to the group. The group who were watching took a moment for an internal 'awwww', then got back to the task at hand. Fragging with Springer and Drift.

"What's left on the agenda, Prowl?" Prime asked as he sat back, one plump little Seeker bag in each servo. They lay comfortingly in the bags, tiny faces smiling at the giant behemoth holding them so gently. "Like I care right now."

Laughter greeted that, then Prowl summed up the rest. "We have meetings over the next few orns to lock down the security situation in the Oort Field. We have a number of echoes on the long range sensors that might merit a look. Most of the meetings that had been scheduled for Ratchet about MECH and the Arachnid situation are still on and will be coming up in the schedule. We are not seeing high caste agitation with the release of Traachon and Hobbes yet and hope it holds. Other than that, we are looking better for the near future."

Prime nodded. "Anything for the good of the order?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

Bedlam.

-0-Good of the order, Part One

"Tell us about the trophy, Ma," Jazz asked Ratchet.

Ratchet considered the** AMAZING** trophy he had designed down to the last gasping detail. "You will covet it when you see it. It will set a trend for our parties that will become legendary."

"Yeah, right," Prowl replied with crossed arms and a slow burn over the possibility of wearing a Mrs. Santa Prime hat in the gift giveaway around the colony.

"I was thinking of adding your likeness to the trophy but you already have Mrs. Santa Prime locked down," Ratchet replied to general laughter.

"Have you considered that there may be more coming than your apartment can hold?" Arcee asked with a grin.

"I try not to think ahead. I live in the moment," Ratchet said to intense slag and derision.

Meanwhile, on twitter

#Ratchet's Pie MartianLolaTeasdale: Mmmmm... pie ...

5,410,000 re-tweets on the topic later, #apple, #peach, #pecan and #pumpkin are trending everywhere along with #who would like Ratchet as their mother?, #who would you do if you could? I like Prime myself and #What would a TF pie smell like? Ass?

-0-Good of the Order, Part 2

"What about the initiation for young Seekers, Elder?" Elita asked as the laughter died down.

"We have rescheduled for after New Years," he replied. "Its been busy lately."

"Good. I'm sure it will be epic," Arcee said with a grin at Starscream.

He grinned back. "Is there any other way?"

Laughter and insults greeted that, then Ratchet sat up straight. "Lola Teasdale just messaged me."

"I like those girls. I think they want a trine with you and Drift, Springer," Jazz said with more truth than fiction.

"It would last about ten minutes or less before we killed them accidentally," Springer said with a chuckle. "If they want platonic on the other servo ..."

"You can't you know ... do the thing with humans. You do know that," Mirage replied with a smirk. "Wouldn't it be like they stuck their servos in a light socket?"

"I don't know. Ask mom," Drift said nodding toward Ratchet who was enjoying the entire message at the moment. "What would it be like?"

Ratchet glanced at him, then grinned. "Like giving yourself a lightning enema."

Everyone googled 'enema', gagged and howled loudly, then grinned at Ratchet. "What else did she say?" Prime asked because he could.

Ratchet grinned. "Apparently, the humans know about the pie contest and tweeted it on the internet on Earth."

A momentary pause to research twitter brought grins all around. "What did they tweet?" Prime asked.

"They tweeted, ""Mmmmm ... pie ...' and it got re-tweeted five or six million times around the world," Ratchet chuckled. "Oh my."

"What happened? Tell us," Elita asked with a huge grin.

"Well ... there are sub-tweets like 'What would TF ... transformer pie smell like? Ass?' and the ever popular, 'who would like Ratchet to be their mom?'"

Howling laughter greeted that, then Jazz leaned forward. "Is there more?"

Ratchet nodded as he finished the message. "Apparently, there is someone out there who wants to 'do' Prime as in have a fling."

Everyone glanced at Prowl. He stared back stony faced as he began to fold his arms over his chest. Everyone then looked at Prime who looked halfway between surprised, pleased and embarrassed. I know. That's three halves. We are talking about a Prime here. Then they all glanced at Ratchet.

"They also think that the twins are 'do-able', #Jazzinthesack and #IsIronhideHot?. There seems to be a pattern here," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"How did it go from pie to **this drivel**?" Prowl asked with a snivel.

"Humans are random?" Prime offered with a grin. As he grinned, the two bagged infants grinned too.

"Well, **I** am not amused," Prowl fumed to everyone's great delight.

"That's okay, Granny," Ratchet replied. "Its all about the proximity."

Jazz chuckled, then turned to Mirage. "How **AM** I in the sack?"

"I would tell but the others will cry," Mirage said to great public acclaim. From Jazz.

A chuckle erupted, then was stifled quickly. Everyone turned toward Miler who looked at them with a servo over his mouth. He grinned. "This is fun."

Bedlam.

-0-Half a joor later

Herling and Nova walked to the Fortress Metro station to go back to school. "I think I like staff meetings more than football," Herling said as they began to descend the steps.

"I do too. We must make the best pie possible. Maybe we can make a bunch of little ones for the children. There will be a cast of thousands at the dinner, Herling," Nova said as they walked to wait for a train that was coming.

"I know. I can't wait," he said as the train slowed into the station.

-0-TBC November 14, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES:

Leoness; That is one of the things that makes me love Ratchet so much. He's a codger, a swinging party animal and brave. He makes me laugh. This thing hasn't even begun to spiral away. :D

Guest: The council leaders, the troublemakers will be showing up shortly. The youngers have begun to shift a bit but for the rest? I would tell you but I would have to kill you. LOL! ;)

Yeep: There will be more infants down the road. Bunching them up sort of makes the story spiral off in all directions. Too many threads makes me forget some. :D:D:D I will be having more formers come because they hear Prime and I will tell how Swan and this new infant came to be. As for the smaller big guys, that is upcoming. I think Silverbolt would be a great parent. :D:D:D

Guest: I think that would be a great idea. There are many ways for these guys to spark and the one for Caminus and Metrohex is not going to be the only way. Having one come and spark the normal way might be an awesome thing to see. I will put it on the list. :D


	226. Chapter 226

The Diego Diaries: Pie Part 2 (dd4 226)

-0-Later that day around Earth

"Did you hear the latest buzz?" Lonnie Epps asked as she sat in her kitchen in Oakland, California. On the table before her was a deeply incrypted computer that was capable of allowing Skype sessions for the soldiers on Mars with their families on Earth. It also allowed private conversations among the families themselves. Every morning about this time, thirty or so of the spouses, girlfriends, children, siblings and parents of soldiers got online to chat for a while. The main topics at hand were the two big events coming up, the next round of football games and Thanksgiving. They would be going en masse to Mars for the celebrations as part of the 'ritual'.

Glenn Morshower sipped his coffee over dinner some time before as he listened to his wife Barbara explain the numerous occasions that she and he along with their kids would be going to Mars for this and that event. "It will be our ritual, Glenn," she informed him. He grinned and nodded. It would become his too.

"What buzz?" Barbara Morshower replied from her living room in Bethesda, Maryland. Everyone one else, including a number from around the world looked on with interest.

"Word has it that Ratchet is having a pie contest for his dinner at Thanksgiving and invited everyone who was coming to make a pie for it. Apparently, its gone viral. Half the colony has decided to go to Ratchet's house with pies," Lonnie replied with a chuckle. "Poor Ratchet. He can't win for losing."

"That sounds like a barrel of fun. Maybe we should make pies too," Maria Figueroa, Fig's mama said with a grin. "I think you can never have enough pie."

"Me too," Sarah Lennox said with a laugh.

"I'll bring mincemeat pie. Niall loves it and so do I. I make it old school," Linda Graham said from her flat in Oxford, England as she folded clothes. Her son, Niall, Jr. played in his pen nearby with their cats.

They brainstormed pies, kinds were delegated and everyone signed off happily. It would be epic.

-0-At the school

They played on the playground around the massive tower, dozens of children from the Intermediate School. The Cybertronian playground version of soccer was going great guns in two areas while others climbed the climbing toys and still others sat around or flew upward and back in swings. Rambler sat on a swing talking to Coros. They were discussing football and how cool it must be to be Prime because the game didn't start until he was saluted in and sat.

The sky overhead was clear and it was bitterly cold. Colorful garb covered everyone but the adults who stood together chatting while keeping an eagle optic on their charges. It was mid morning break. They were due to take a field trip to Ops Center to visit with the personnel and meet with Prime. It was part of their career curriculum to see all manner of jobs and talk to the mechs and femmes who accomplished them. The military, work of all kinds, the arts of all kinds and every type of civilian business would be explored by the students so that they could decide some orn when they graduated what they might choose to do.

"Where do you live, Rambler?" Coros asked.

He turned in the seat and pointed to the next tower over. "Up there. The top floor."

"The penthouse then," Coros said.

"Its the Residence of the Primes. Every Prime that lives here will live there," Rambler said. "Right now, its my atar's house."

"I heard its really huge and really nice."

"It is. We have our own rooms and there are berthrooms for visitors. Atar has an office and so does Ada. We have a huge space to entertain guests of the colony. I love it. The outer walls of the whole place are windows," Rambler replied. As he chatted with Coros, Youngling Day School in Centurion was heading for recess too. Sunspot ran out with his dog following, a football in his servos. Behind him, classmates streamed. They would organize into teams and play football. Teams were starting up in three decaorns so it didn't hurt to practice. Joined by the little Seeker trine, they ran around the fenced-in playground laughing and playing with abandon.

-0-CMO's Office

"Hey."

Ratchet looked up, then grinned. "Hey. Come in. Sit."

Breakdown walked in and sat on the couch. He grinned as Ratchet threw him a candy container from his desk drawer. "Thanks."

"What's up?" Ratchet asked.

"I hear you're having a pie contest."

"Oh, Primus. How did you hear?" Ratchet asked with just a tiny needling of alarm.

**"!*THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!,"** he replied.

"Frag. This is getting out of hand," Ratchet said with a grin. "So ... what are you bringing?"

"I'm a lousy cook," Breakdown said.

"Have that slagger you're shacked up with make one. All high castes had to take cooking lessons and pass strict tests," Ratchet said.

Breakdown's servo and the candy in it paused halfway to his mouth. "Is that right?" he asked with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Didn't he tell you?"

"He told me he couldn't cook," Breakdown said. "Slagger."

Ratchet grinned. "Slagger says a lot of things."

"He does." Breakdown grinned. "What can I expect?"

"An interesting life," Ratchet replied. They sat together eating candy and when Breakdown left, he found Knockout and punched his face.

Yes, it was an interesting life.

-0-At the joor of truth

Ironhide sat on the floor with Prowler who was undergoing a 'spot test'. The little baby was given a pile of blocks and had to stack them according to a pattern that was held up on a card by the examiner, his supervising teacher, Ms Larp. She held a card that showed three blocks stacked, one red, one blue and one yellow. He had already earlier passed the test on identifying the three colors. He was exceling in square, triangle and round as well, so it was time to test all of that along with dexterity.

Prowler stood staring at the card, his little face an eerie copy of not just Ironhide but of Orion when he was deeply concentrating. He stared at the pile of blocks, the card, then the blocks again. After a moment of rummaging around through them, he chose the correct ones in the correct order and stacked them as instructed. Standing straight, he looked at Ms. Larp with a hopeful expression. Pointing at it, he looked at his suffering atar nearby. "Atar. Good?" he asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Good," he replied, glancing at the teacher nervously.

She grinned, then pulled another card. "Can you build this, infant?" she asked.

He did. He would build a lot of other ones as well. He would also show skipping, a work in progress, turn in circles as directed, pick out things from a jumble box as instructed and color (mostly) within the lines of a picture of a Cybertronian flower from their home world. Ironhide would sit silently nearby living and dying with every step Prowler took. Being unable to assist him, Ironhide shifted and twitched out of the infant's line of sight, mimicking with his own body what he hoped the baby would do. When it was over and the two were dismissed, Ironhide was exhausted. Prowler on the other hand would be ecstatic. It was cookie time with Atar and Ada.

-0-Moments later in the CMO's office

Prowler stood on his ada's desktop nomming on his cookie. Ratchet sat with a cookie of his own while Ironhide slouched limp and worn down on the couch. His cookie waited for him in the box. Ratchet grinned. "You look like you were on patrol for a decaorn without a break."

"It felt worse than that. They put Prowler through a testing battery, they called it. Could have been real artillery the way it made me feel. He had tests to complete and the results are being held for the upcoming file review. You have to come with me. We get the word on how he's doing," Ironhide said as he sat up and took his cookie.

"You're doing a good job, right? Why are you such a femme?" Ratchet said. "You were the one who wanted to keep him with you."

"I don't see a new sparkling on the horizon," Ironhide said with a hopeful optic. Ratchet's smirk killed that dream, so he sat back tiredly. "Its a mental game, Ratchet, teaching a sparkling. You think you're doing a great job, then tests come along. I'm sure he's doing great but you never know."

"There, there, Only One. I'm sure you're doing a great job and if you aren't, they'll take him away from you for full time school there. Problem solved," Ratchet said to be ornery.

"Slagger," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You knew it going in," Ratchet replied.

"I did," Ironhide said grinning back. "What is the latest on the twitter thing? Am I hot?"

Ratchet snorted. "I think you are. So do most of the tweeters. They admire your manliness and your sweetness with the infants. You are an 'ineffable' combination of rough and tender. Or so some of them say."

"That's me," Ironhide said with a snort.

Ratchet didn't argue with him.

-0-In another place

Hobbes finished reading the newspapers, tossing the datapad onto the end table. He was sitting in his apartment in the sunlight while the bond went to get their lunch. The food was incredibly good here and plentiful. It was the equal if not more so than the good restaurants on Cybertron, most at which they were regulars. Both of them could cook but neither liked to do so. They always had cooks where they lived and until they mastered the home delivery concept which both felt rather gauche, one of them would retrieve the meal they had ordered ahead of time. To their amazement, each time it was remarkably good and well presented.

His children were either at school or wandering. All of them had decided to go to University because the situation was still not settled. If they were going to work it wouldn't be at entry level. That was for plebes. Denita and Waldeen had left together to meet up with friends at a restaurant called The Pit Stop, a diner where young individuals gathered from the legal and business professions as well as aviation. They had no idea what a diner was but they were going there to find out. Apparently, it was a place that Daro liked to frequent.

They walked down the street heading for the subway that would drop them at Metro Line #1. From there, they would cross the street and walk down Cultural Center Road to the diner. Why it was called Cultural Center Road was unknown to them. It was another question that they could ask when they arrived. They disappeared into the crowd as they went down into the subway station.

-0-At the dojo

"So we have it down pat," Hercy said with a nod.

"Slagging good too," Kup said. "My favorite."

"Wow, sounds awesome," Willa said with a grin. "I wonder if Ratchet would mind me coming with one? I have a great recipe for separation day pie that has been in my family since forever."

"Go ahead. Everyone is already," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Sunny, I wanted to know something," Willa asked. "I'm starting a training class for infants. If I did would you bring your younglings?"

"For self defense?" Sideswipe asked as he sat next to Sunny, his peds propped on the table in front of him.

"The girls too?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Of course, the girls," Willa said with a smirk. She was small but dynamite.

"Sure," Sunstreaker said glancing at Bluestreak and Sideswipe.

Bluestreak who was sitting in his usual place, on Sideswipe's lap nodded. "That would be great. All of the infants in the family should come. When?"

"I was thinking in two orns. I'm still working out how to break down circuit su for infants," Willa said.

"That would be killa," Sunstreaker said. "I would give good shanix to see them do a kata together. Our girls are lethal enough already. All they have to do is look at us and we're done for. Ask Ironhide and Ratchet."

Nods and smirks greeted that. She grinned at him, then arose as students began to come in for their lesson. "I will let you know," she said. "You might ask Prowl as well. He comes in to do his practice routines but its always during a lesson. I would welcome his infants too."

"I will," Bluestreak said with a grin.

They watched her walk to her students, watched them bow to her and begin the preliminary work before the lesson really began. Kup glanced at the twins and Bluestreak. "Little femme knows her stuff. She is a real asset. Lots of mechs and femmes coming in for lessons. Its a good thing too. Never know when a slagger needs pounded."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who knew she was the mastermind behind Smoke nodded. "You never do," Sunstreaker agreed. Sideswipe nodded silently.

-0-TBC November 13, 2014 **edited 12-15-14**

NOTES:

Leoness: I love the idea about the little kids doing martial arts. Consider it a done deal. :D:D:D:D:D:D

ESL: gauche: _a_ **:** lacking social experience or grace; _also_ **:** not tactful **:** crude it would be _gauche_ to mention the subject _b_ **:** crudely made or done pronounce the auch with this sound: oh-sh go-sh


	227. Chapter 227

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part Three (dd4 227) (A new character with a FGA-1 name is called Figi by everyone and its pronounced for this story 'fee-jee')

-0-That afternoon getting on toward evening

:So you would be willing to appear on the show?: Leonora Huttle asked.

Ravel and Tie Down looked at Leonora with an uncertain expression. "We would have to ask Sonny. He would help us decide," Tie said as Ravel nodded.

:What we want to do is talk to the genitors of some of the soldiers, get their views of what happened and how you feel about your son's profession in the army. We have been filming the soldiers and sometimes getting a peek at their family life but we have never had a chance to speak to the parents of our soldiers. I would like you to think about it if you would and let me know. I want you to know that I would love to include you but I will understand if you decline:

Ravel glanced at Tie who shrugged. "If Sonny thinks its a good idea we will consider it. You know, Leonora, we're plain folks. We have worked our whole life and tried to raise a good son. We won't be very interesting I think."

:I would disagree, Ravel. I think that all of you are extremely interesting," she said with a grin. "I will let you think about it. I have some interviews at the prison to go do:

"The prison?: Ravel asked with surprise.

:We got permission to show what the prison is like and how dangerous the threat is by profiling some of the prisoners. It will help people on Earth understand how important the alliance is for both sides: Leonora said.

Ravel nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

Leonora nodded, chatted a moment, then took off to go to the Prison on the other side of the Military Airfield. They watched her go.

"She is a very nice femme," Ravel said turning to the work at servo. "I think you should ask Sonny, Tie. He will be able to sort this out. I feel rather shy myself."

Tie grinned, then squeezed his bond's arm. "If anyone deserved to tell their story to the universe, its you. I will talk to Ratchet."

They turned to their furnaces to continue to make the long backlog of orders that were coming in every day by individuals who always wanted a tool or weapon made by them but could never afford it. That Ravel and Tie Down couldn't afford them either would astonish the human audience who would hear the tale when Ratchet assured them that they would do a service to tell their story. They would.

Leonora Huttle reached the prison about the same time that her film crew did. Several guards and a liaison officer from the prison administration would help her with the filming that would be used as stock footage for the special three hour program that they had been granted to make some time in the past. Circumstances, security alerts and other events interrupted their production outline but now they were on the job.

She rolled into the gate, then headed to where the rest waited. The mech who was Officer of the orn, FGA-1 turned to grin down at her. "Leonora Huttle. Welcome"

:Thank you, Figi: she said using his nickname. :Thank you for helping us. You are the best. Did you get the names we would like to speak with or have they been turned down? I know we get to speak with A37 and some of the lesser demons but the Stunticons and others? Do we get them too?:

Figi grinned. "Its still under review. We can help you get your shots and we have told a number of the prisoners that you want to speak to them. We also get the clear on a number of kids who have made the transition. They will sit and talk to you too."

:Thank you, Figi. You are the best. We want to talk to you too. I know you've been in prison security for a long time according to your bond: Leonora said as they turned to head into the facility.

:I have. When we get the news on the others, I will let you know. They have to agree as well and I don't think that some of them will. Maybe Ratbat because he's a first class slagger but I will be surprised about the others. Well, maybe Decimus. He's a big bag of wind," Figi said as they went through the inner security gate. Hours would pass as they filmed the prison from stem to stern. How much of that would pass the censors was unknown but Leonora was determined as producer of the special to get the story she wanted. She wanted the humans on Earth to understand the threat. She had known how bad it was before she was kidnapped in a cab from Los Angeles International Airport. She was driven that everyone should know beside her. It would be a long intriguing afternoon and early evening. Even the dark part of the day told a story in the prison and she was determined to tell it.

-0-At the Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Smokey stood with a pouty expression, an altogether adorable look on him as he waited for Hot Rod to board his vessel to go to Diego Garcia. He had come up in the rotation and would be spending two weeks Earth time on the base. They would miss the football games and Thanksgiving.

Among other things.

"This is fragged." -Smokey

"It is." -Hot Rod grinning as he hugged the pouty youngster to his bosom

"Why can't we get the same duty in the same place?" -Smokey

"I don't know." -Hot Rod grinning in spite of himself

"Diego is a nice duty. But you'll miss football and dinner at the grandgenitors. My grandada cooks so well. You should see what he can do with the traditional stuff." -Smokey

"Next time. Everyone is off for Christmas Surprise. Besides, you have exams now. You better pass them. Devcon will pull your arms off and feed them to you." -Hot Rod

"We have to go, Roddy!" a mech said as he turned to walk up the ramp lowered by Silverbolt.

Hot Rod nodded, loved on his mech, then reluctantly grabbed his gear to go to the ship. Smokey watched him go with a roiling storm of angst in his chassis standing on the runway until the ship disappeared into the gathering darkness of night time.

Smokey looked around, then considered the next orn. Exams. He had to study. Turning reluctantly, he moped across the tarmac heading for the subway and an intense crash course in chemistry and math that would last nearly all night.

The exams would be brutal.

-0-Kestrel and Tagg

They sat in their living room giving questions to each other for the exams they had the next orn. It was pleasant outside as lights came on everywhere. Darkness was descending. Dinner had been at the Residence, then after fussing over the infants, they had come downstairs to their apartment to relax a moment, catch the news and then study.

Both of them were excelling in University. They had to start from scratch like nearly everyone else but they had taken to it with gusto. School was the forbidden fruit. Their memories of their son yearning for an education had lingered in them. They studied with a thirst that bordered on parched, gathering learning to themselves with discipline and wonder.

Optimus often spoke of their efforts, the good grades they had achieved and how proud he was of them. It made him extremely happy that at last, the two of them could have something for themselves that they had always deserved. On date nights, they often studied with their grandchildren, helping them with their projects and reading to them from books that stood in stacks all around the apartment.

It was quiet and peaceful. They weren't hungry, cold or hurt. Their family was all around them and they were learning in a real school, a real university. Tagg took it to spark. Kestrel was still afraid. It could just be a dream couldn't it? It might be over when he awakened back in the Jumble yearning for his son and safety. Security was a work in progress.

-0-In the bosom of love

Infants were corralled, washed, hugged and loved on. Their book bags and gear for the next orn were laid out on the little bench by the door. Everyone was hurrahed, hustled and tucked into their little berths. Toys were put away, commentary was listened to, then they turned to walk out to their own berth room.

Ratchet sat on the berth, then threw himself back. "I'm tired."

"You should be. You started a landslide today. I'm worried if the floor will hold everyone who plans to come to Thanksgiving," Ironhide said as he walked to the wash rack. He tossed dish towels into the basket, then walked out turning off the light. Plopping back into the berth, he vented a sigh. "What have you got in mind for the dinner? I ask because I'm afraid."

Ratchet laughed. "I'm going to make a couple of turduckens. They went over well last time and were eaten up. Everyone is bringing over other things. The twins are getting the dinner bread."

"Good. I love it," Ironhide said with a grin. "Bread is a mech-kind of food. It puts hair on your chest."

"Hair?" Ratchet asked turning his helm to stare in wonder and amusement at Ironhide.

"The soldiers say that. Anything that's good is said to put hair on your chest. Beer, high grade energon, a good old mech in the berth … that sort of thing," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet with a smirk.

"Is that so? You mean I could have landed you with a loaf of bread?" Ratchet asked.

"Not any kind. I'm sort of partial to sourdough," Ironhide said as he considered the Cybertronian version that sold out the moment it was placed on the racks of every bakery in the colony.

"I rather like sourdough myself. I'll get you some for Christmas Surprise," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Prowl is going to pout through the gift thing. He looks good when he pouts," Ironhide said as he mused on the elegant winger who was considered mucho handsome in their culture. While Prowl was considered extremely handsome, Ratchet was considered doubly so. Though it was a distinction that most humans couldn't be persuaded to see, it was obvious to Cybertronians everywhere. Prowl and Ratchet were two of the standout male physical specimens in the looks department in the colony. Ironhide was considered even with the eccentricities of Ratchet equally well known to be a very lucky mech.

"I'll take lots of video," Ratchet said as he turned to sprawl over Ironhide.

It was quiet a moment, then Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. He could see the fake chevron, a sight that totally turned him on. "So … any conclusions on the sparkling proposal?"

Ratchet snorted, then snickered. "You're relentless."

"We need about seven more for the football team," Ironhide said with a grin.

"It really affected you not having a sibling," Ratchet said.

"You could say so," Ironhide said. "By the way, no one ever had a sparkling among the titans before that I know of. How did that happen?"

"I asked Metrohex about it. He told me that they were in an alternate dimension bombarded with energy that had strange properties. When they got ready to leave they passed through an unstable region of it that began to flare around them and when they were through, he was sparked. There was some as yet unknown convergence between his spark and the energy. You do know they have different sparks than us and lots of properties we don't really understand. They decided to stay there because their sensors alerted them to hunters where they were going to re-emerge in this dimension. By the time they could come, a surge overtook Metrohex and by the time the energy faded, a little mech was sitting in his hold. It was sort of a spontaneous generation of the infant protoform which allowed his spark to separate. Without it, there would be no home for the spark to inhabit. It was as if the energy was sentient and projected a protoform for the spark. No one really knows. I am going to download their databases and try to figure this out. They can spark in any of the normal ways but this is new to me. Caminus and Logos separated the same way. Logos had the same experience. It could be that they were in a dimension that was the body of a sentient being and it sort of helped them reproduce. I don't really know but its fun to speculate."

They were silent a moment, then Ironhide nodded. "The universe is strange."

"It is."

It was silent again.

"About that sparkling ..."

Ratchet grinned, then snuggled in tighter. "Keep talking, Ironhide. Keep talking."

Ironhide did.

-0-In the clouds

"You surely can't expect me to wear a femme suit or whatever? I am a mech," Prowl said as he stood over the berth where Optimus lay. They had parked their infants in their berths, policed the apartment amiably, then retired to their big suite. Laying on the berth enjoying Prowl's angst, Optimus Prime was a happy mech.

"No. You don't have to be a femme. Wear a hat and stand beside me. You are after all my bond," he said. "It wouldn't be a stretch to think about you being a spouse of the Santa Prime."

Prowl smirked at him, then crossed his arms over his chest. "You really want to frag me off don't you."

"No. I want you to come here and play Mrs. Santa Claus with me," Optimus said patting the berth beside him.

Prowl grinned, then turned to the wall flicking off the lights. "Does this require costumes?" he asked as he moved to climb into the great big berth.

"Only if you want them," Optimus said with a grin. "For the good of the order."

Prowl laughed a long time, then he didn't.

-0-TBC November 13, 2014 edited **12-15-14**


	228. Chapter 228

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 4 (dd4 228)

-0-The next morning

**"ADA!"**

**"WHAT!"** Ratchet paused to look back at the table. Four infants and one older youngster were looking at him with gigantic smiles on their little Ironhide faces. It was like standing before little happy Pac Men.

**"ADA! WE GO THERE AND GET THEM!? We GET THEM FOR YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND ALL THEM?!"** Orion asked as he pointed at each infant around the table and gestured to the ceiling after he did.

Ratchet stared at him with his servos on his hips, a big sappy smile on his own face. "What did he say, Hero?"

"He said, 'Ada, can we get Christmas Surprise presents for everyone. I get one for everyone. Praxus get one for everyone. Orion get one for-'"

"I get it. I don't know.** ATAR!"** Ratchet said loudly.

A huge mechanism stepped out of his berth room to look down the hallway to the dining room. "What?"

"Ho-Ho has a question," Ratchet said as he waited for Ironhide to walk out to join him.

"What do you want to know, Hero?" Ironhide asked as he watched his daughter glance at the others, then turn toward him. He was smitten. Truly.

"We want to give presents to everyone on Christmas Surprise. We want to give one to you and Ada and Other Ada and Other Ada and Other Atar and-"

"We get it, daughter," Ironhide said with a grin. "This could get huge. What do you think, Ada?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"I think you can take the mechs and I'll take the femmes," Ratchet replied.

"Oh, ha, ha, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin. "We'll part them out. Hero, you write the list we have to gift for and maybe Sunspot can help you."

Both of them beamed like miniature suns. Orion looked around with a smile himself unaware of half of what was going on. Praxus chewed on his 'bacon' content to let others figure it out. He had his priorities.

"Can we go **now**?" Hero asked with great excitement.

"School is waiting for you. When we put the trees up, we can go find presents," Ratchet said as he began to clean up the breakfast clutter.

"When is that, Ada?" Sunspot asked.

"The orn after Thanksgiving I think. Right, Atar?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide who was wiping Prowler's face much to the irritation of the infant shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ratchet."

And so it went.

Later that morning …

Ratchet walked through the wards checking this and that as he instructed the students following him. He didn't have to do this but he liked it, the students liked it and all was good. The patients felt better knowing the head doctor of the whole shebang was looking into their cases so it was a win-win.

Hearing a fuss, he walked out the door and peered into the elevator. Guards were holding up a mech who was bellowing loudly as they muscled him to the emergency room. Into the elevator they went, then disappeared. Glancing around, he caught Breakdown's attention. "What was that about?"

"The humans are filming at the prison. Someone didn't get included so they got into a fight." He paused a moment. "It's really boring in prison."

Ratchet grinned. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll go help them." Ratchet turned, hopped into the elevator and went up leaving his students to finish their tour with Gullwing.

-0-At the prison

They had shot lots of exterior scenes the afternoon and night before but Leonora wanted more. They walked around filming the facility, the slag handed to them by the prisoners entertaining. They listened to it over the translation line that helped them interact with the locals. There were several lines they could speak and listen over including several that were for private communications. The one they all shared with the Cybertronians was the emergency line that transmitted information to one and all at the same time. It ran on automatic override of all the others as they had found out during the last emergency.

**"HEY! SQUISHY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT'S WITH THE CAMERA? HERE! HERE'S MY GOOD SIDE!"** one of the smartalecks called out to Huttle and her team as they rolled past with the Officer of the Orn, Figi. As they did, a prisoner with the smartaleck turned to him and laughed a harsh laugh. "You don't **have** a good side!"

That was when it was on. The fight was brutish, horrific even to someone who had seen Cybertronians fight. To anyone else, it was business as usual but to humans who were watching without a lot or even any experience, it was soul destroying. They slagged it out with bone crunching power behind their fists before tazers made short work of that. They lay on the ground thrashing as the guards ran in to pull them out.

One of them earned a trip to the emergency room for a busted nose assembly while the other was dragged off cursing to ad-seg for a while. He would be joined soon enough by the other mech, both of whom Huttle would ask to talk to later. She would have her request approved.

They moved onward pausing beside the bars that contained Sentinel Prime and the others. They were sunning themselves on chairs in the -110 degree cold, their solar collectors doing yeoman job in the weak sun of later spring/winter. Leonora looked at them and they, her as she stepped closer. :Sir, I am called Leonora Huttle. Are you Sentinel Prime?:

Sentinel looked at her, then glanced at the others. They smirked slightly, but didn't say a word. He looked at her for a long unnerving moment. "If I am, what would that mean to you?"

:I am making a film about the prison and the different types of inmates here. I would be honored to interview you or your colleagues or both for the film: she said in her genuinely committed, very ballsy manner.

He looked at her, then Decimus sat forward. "Why would you make a film about this place and include us?"

Leonora puzzled over that a moment, then shrugged. "Because you're here too. I am very curious why and what you feel about that. You as a group seem very different from the others:

Decimus snorted. "I should **hope** so," he said with a touch of irritation.

"If we talk to you, what's in it for us?" Ratbat asked in his usual self absorbed manner.

:You would get a chance to tell me your story and have your say about what's on your processor: Huttle replied.

"You are very in tune with us I will say," Proteus said with a nod. "Processor. You appear to know something of our species."

"I love your species. I love your people and culture. I would like to tell stories of your people and planet so that the humans of Earth understand you better and come to appreciate you as well as I do: Leonora said with honesty.

They stared at her, most of them recognizing it too. "I doubt that Prime would allow it," Proteus said.

:If I can get permission will you agree?: Leonora persisted.

Sentinel stared at her a moment, then shrugged. "Ask if you will. If he agrees I will consider it. I make you no promises, human. I do not pretend to like your species very much."

:You don't have to: Huttle replied with nerve. :All you have to do is answer a few questions as honestly as you wish: She looked up at Figi who was staring at the prisoners with his usual calm cool warning look. :Where do we go now, Figi?:

:To the next block. We have transitioning prisoners there: he replied.

Huttle looked at Sentinel's group and nodded. :Thanks for your time: She turned and with Cameraman Zeb following in another segway driven by Intern Shelly, they headed out with their guide.

Sentinel and the others watched the little party go. "Why would you talk to an organic?" Burris asked as he sat silently watching the humans roll down the road that led to each separate cell block, passing armed guards on their rounds.

"Why not?" Sentinel replied turning a cool optic on Burris. "The only other option is to talk to you."

It would be another long slow day in their cell block.

-0-at the University

They sat in chemistry class taking exams. Kestrel and Tagg were busy with their own tests, the datapads handed out by the instructor containing all of the questions and problems to be answered. Smokey sat with his datapad working through the endless formulas and mathematics with a throbbing processor. He had sat up all night long cramming for the test and he felt like slag warmed over. His ada had called telling him that they would like him over for dinner. He had agreed **SINCE HE HAD NO BOY FRIEND FOR LIKE *FOREVER*** or two weeks, whichever was longer.

No boyfriend.

Mid term exams in chemistry, physics and mathematics.

He would never allow his grandada, grandatar, ada and atar to see the class selections for his program again. This was killa.

He took a bite out of the snack that he had brought with him knowing it was a way to keep him on track. Pausing to vent a sigh, he bent to it again. It would take a full three hours to finish, check, recheck, pray over, fear with great horror, waffle and recheck, pray again, then turn over to the professor. He would wobble out of the classroom followed by an exhilarated Tagg and Kestrel, then go to his folks house for dinner.

It would be an oasis in the desert of his current situation.

-0-Later that night on the Cybertronian version of Skype

"How did it go?" -Hot Rod lying on his berth in the Embassy barracks for transient officers

"It was fragged. I think I died a couple of times trying to remember formulas." -Smokey lying on his berth in the bachelor apartment he had that Hot Rod had practically moved into.

"At least its over. How do you think it went?" -Hot Rod grinning

"I don't know. I think I'm fragged. I hate chemistry but for the part where you mix things and they blow up. That part is sweet."

Roddy grinned. "What about the other two exams?"

"Physics was good. I like physics. Math was okay. I'm good at math but I don't know … Thanksgiving is coming up and the game. You aren't here. ***THIS IS FRAGGED***! Do you think I can come over and do duty with you? What about switching out with someone?"

"You can ask but you have to ask Prowl." -Roddy smirking

"***THIS IS FRAGGED***!" -Smokey weighing in

-0-About noon the same orn

Sunstreaker walked to the studio from the dojo. He had enrolled his kids in a beginner class with Willa, gotten permission from Prowl and Ratchet to add theirs and it made an entire roster. They would begin after the weekend, coming to the dojo three times a week to begin the process of learning martial arts that were as old as their species. They would be beginning the process but by the time they reached sub adulthood, they would be lethal weapons.

Not that any of them would be allowed to use their skills in combat. **NONE** of them were going into the service. Not even the Home Guard.

Sunstreaker reached his door and nodded to Daro who was waiting. "If you decide to paint, go inside and get your stuff. Even if I'm not here. Art demands its own timetable."

Daro nodded and they entered walking to the easels that were set up from before. Pulling off the cover that protected Daro's canvas, Sunstreaker put him through his paces by asking several dozen questions and pointing out two things he could experiment trying. He would and it would improve and clarify his vision markedly.

It would be a quiet but comfortable afternoon for the high cast youngling as he worked on his first serious painting under the sharp optics and enormous talent of one of the most dangerous individuals he would ever meet.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet sat at the desk at IntraComm and fielded questions to several agencies who were on monitors before him. Interpol, New Scotland Yard, the head of the National Police of Italy and the Federal Bureau of Investigation from America were getting preliminary information about the Insecticon operation and M.E.C.H.

"Ambassador, what assurances do you have that Arachnid and her operation are finished?" the FBI director asked.

"We have swept the area, gone through the computers that fed her operation and confirmed that everyone is accounted for," Ratchet replied. "Her threat is over and her mechs are in custody. We were unable to remove them without scrutiny because of her choice of location. It is not optimal for us to be seen interdicting these kinds of mechanisms even though there is a school of thought that its a good thing for humans to see the magnitude of the threat you face from the Decepticons."

"Tell us about their programs here, the one they were on when they were overtaken. It is a multi-part affair as I understand it," the director of Interpol requested.

"It is," Ratchet began. "A infiltration protocol team comes and digs in. They can be huge like this one or small. They study the mark, find out how the system works, then begin to undermine it. There are six levels of involvement for them ranging from stirring up problems to joining the wars that inevitably follow before calling in the big guns. The last stage is when a phase six mechanism comes to destroy every living thing that exists after the subjects get through killing each other to the level where they are not a threat. When everything is dead down to the microbial level, then the cinder block that once was a planet to billions becomes an outpost or an object lesson for Megatron."

"You have seen this before," the Interpol chief asked as everyone stared at him solemnly.

Ratchet nodded. "Many, many, many times. It is a horrific thing to see but inevitable. I have never seen anyone survive the efforts of a protocol intervention. Taking out Arachnid is the only time in my experience which is considerable that fulfillment of the mission was thwarted."

"Everything and everyone would have been destroyed here. There would be no bargaining or anything to stop it, right?" the FBI director asked.

"No. You don't have the firepower to stop them. We don't possess the firepower ordinarily to stop the phase six mechanism that comes to do the end game," Ratchet said.

"This phase six mechanism that you talk about … tell us about them," the chief of Italy's national police asked.

"They are special mechs chosen for their ruthless cruelty and modified to be invincible. They wear armor that is made from a substance called ununtrium. You can only find that in the subatomic particle streams of black holes. Suffice it to say, it is incredibly rare and hard to extract. It is plated on the armor of these mechanisms by a very dangerous painful process. They heat the individual until they are nearly dead, then place the substance on them sealing their bodies into an armor configuration that we cannot penetrate with conventional weapons.

"They are numerous because Megatron loves his crazy warriors. Because they are so dangerous, Megatron added safety measures to shut them down so they wouldn't kill him because you don't become leader of that faction nor do you rise to the top by merit. You do it by fighting. The Decepticons believe that you only get to lead if you are the strongest, most ruthless mechanism.

"There was one who came here shortly ago by the name of Black Shadow," Ratchet began. He and Prime had decided now that the killer was under wraps that telling the humans about him might be instructive. "He was probably the worst of them all because he has nothing in him that isn't ruthless, cruel and brutal. He will work for either side doing monstrous things for pay. No one trusts him on either side but he does care what Megatron thinks of him to some degree for some reason. However, they have begun to go their own way, some of them like this one.

"He is personally responsible for destroying all of the life both sentient and otherwise on a planet called Rigal IV. He destroyed the planet without mercy killing 3 billion … billion with a 'b' ... people. He felt nothing. It was his job and he did it. He was coming here at the direction of Soundwave, the interim leader of Cybertron at the moment to re-organize the 'Cons out this way. He chased them toward us, then slipped past our net heading this way."

"Was that when communications went down between Earth and Mars?" the FBI director asked.

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "We recalled our Embassy garrison, shut down communications and evacuated our people into the shelters. Everyone on Mars who could fight mustered and made a line between Earth and Mars as well as Mars and the solar well. He slipped through cloaked and landed at Autobot City."

"What happened then?" the Interpol chief asked.

"We had to face him. None of us have the capacity either alone or together to take him down. All of us, the senior Autobots and Prime surrounded him on the military airfield. He wouldn't leave the world to settle this elsewhere and he promised Prime that when he was finished with Mars he was coming for Earth."

It was silent a moment, then the Interpol chief nodded. "Please continue."

"We told him we would fight him to the death, then I remembered the fail safe codes for them that Megatron had made for himself. We had found them in a Decepticon database. I fed them to Prime and he called them out because they could be activated by voice. He was shut down on the spot."

No one spoke a moment, then the chief of the Italian police sat forward. "There are those who said if you weren't here they wouldn't come like this. What say you to that, Ambassador?"

"Given that Arachnid was here for ten thousand years, I think that you were on Megatron's shit list long before we came. The question really isn't if we were gone, this would end. It wouldn't. The thing that should be the focus of your dilemma is what would we do without the Autobots? How would we face these mechanisms who were here before any of the Autobots knew Earth existed and what would you have to do to defeat them and phase sixers like Black Shadow alone?'" Ratchet sat forward himself. "We have defeated a number of very great evils that were coming this way because Megatron targeted Earth and this system thousands of years ago when your species was still hunting and gathering. Even Jericho was just being built when they came here. We have worked hard to protect you. What you have to decide is what would you do without us?" Ratchet sat back. "I think the answer to that is die in very great numbers and go into extinction."

No one had a word to say to that. For now.

-0-TBC November 14, 2014 **edited 12-17-14**


	229. Chapter 229

The Diego Diaries: Pie, 5 (dd4 229)

-0-Around a table

"So that is the plan for the shooting schedule," Leonora Huttle said as she laid out the format for the three hour 'Platoon: Autobot City, Lock Up'. It would be the first off focus from the primary subjects filmed. They had three of them on the table. One was a holiday feature showing how the city and her people functioned with their own as well as human integrated holidays. Another was a behind the scenes special about their sports, both the adult and infant leagues as well as racing. The last one was still in the process of getting approved. It was a behind the scenes view of mechs and femmes working at different jobs and the situation in place for families and children of working genitors. It would be both civilian and military oriented.

What she didn't tell the rest was the list she kept in her head about filming the garrison at Diego Garcia, the outlying bases and the way of death here … funerals and burials as well as celebrations such as bondings and separations. That would probably be denied because they weren't exhibitionist about some things. Sorrow was private for the most part and it would touch on their religious beliefs, or not. That was a taboo.

"This sounds great. What about getting Sentinel and the others on screen?" Jack Mellar asked.

"I was told they were given discretion. I'm saving them for last," Leonora said.

"Then go do it," Aaron Belcher said with a grin. "Let's make history."

-0-Around the city

Ratchet walked past a set of public works mechs switching out some of the banners hanging on light poles and other places with those that were holiday themed. They were edging toward Thanksgiving and Christmas Surprise, two orns that were becoming among his favorite. It was always good to sit back and watch the sparklings and elders enjoy themselves.

He walked to the door of the Mall of Metroplex and headed for the Grocery. He had his list for the turducken and his pie. All he had to do now was see if everything was possible, go to the back where the order station was and get it delivered the orn before. Given the hope that no one would come to blow up the colony, Ratchet had arranged to take the orn off to 'cook'. He knew they thought he was a flop. He would show them.

He walked down the aisle with beer and high grade. He checked the labels against his list, then marked them for inclusion. Everything he needed was here. Onward he went, then turned a corner. He paused, then stepped back. Prowl was looking at something nearby in the 'baking' aisle. He telescoped his optics to see what the winger was smirking at, the thing in his servo and noted it was a liquor that was used to enhance flavor in one of the newer additions to their food supply, 'berries'.

Prowl was making a berry pie.

The fragger.

Prowl stood bottle in servo, then walked down the aisle picking out things to fill his basket. Ratchet watched him choose without a list, an unnerving possibility. Prowl obviously knew his shit. Ratchet on the other servo knew about shit because most of his efforts tasted like it. Takeout was a very useful option in their house. If he had more time and played the videos for making things as he cooked, he was **SURE** he could be better. After all, he had aced chemistry in University.

Pretending not to notice the handsome winger, Ratchet walked around the corner staring at his datapad. Prowl turned, then froze. He slipped his little hand held basket behind himself. "Ratchet."

Ratchet looked up, feigned surprise, then grinned. "Prowl. What brings you here?"

"I have a family to feed. Breakfast, lunch and dinner bring me here," Prowl replied with faked casualness.

"You too?" Ratchet replied with a smile. "What's in the basket? I need inspiration for dinner tonight."

"Nothing. Nothing's in the basket," Prowl said a little too quickly. His ability to be a devious slagger on the small things was still a work in progress. Now the bigger items … that was another story.

"Oh. Well," Ratchet said as the two stared at each other awkwardly. "I guess I will keep looking then."

"Good idea. Me too." They stared at each other a moment, then turned and walked away heading for other parts of the giant vast building.

Ratchet chuckled. "Berry pie, Prowler? Thanks for the info."

/... Ratchet is psychic. I have to put him on proximity sensors from now on .../ Prowl walked around to get what he needed, got it boxed and forwarded to the apartment. It would be sitting outside the door when the infants came home and they would put it on the kitchen counter like they always did. What no one would know was that Ratchet had come by earlier, photographed it and left equally stealthily.

All is fair in love and pie.

-0-Tyro

He walked to the desk nearby to scan a new update for a construction feature of the new tower in the new town on the plain of Tharsis. Nearby lying in his box, a tiny infant chatted to himself. Rekker was growing like a weed, was happy and slept every night like the pro he was and seemed to have the sweet nature of his big old dad. Bulkhead had overcome his fear of 'squishing him, Ty' and was a dedicated servos-on atar. They kept him with them, Tyro most of all but he was at the work sites every orn that his besotted genitors worked. The rest of the time Rekker rode in the hold of his atar as the big mech took him around the colony with Tyro showing the baby all of the things he would see and understand better as a bigger infant. Bulk would explain things to the baby, pointing out this and that feature as Tyro took pictures. Then they would trade. All was well in the House of Bulkhead.

-0-Earth 1, Human Habitation Colony, Mars

Brandon Clark stood in the doorway of the little school that had been constructed for the thirty children who would be living here. It was beautiful and had an entire back wall that was transparent steel windows that let the weak light stream in. Pets were laying on beds or walking around here and there as little groups worked hard. Hanging from the ceiling nearby, perfect globes of Earth and Mars turned slowly as children used them for an assignment. They were school dedication gifts from the Autobot City Unified School District, personally delivered and hung by School Board Vice President Sunstreaker and a public works mech. That they were 3-D and had oceans of information to show that way was incredible.

In the hallway where Clark stood men and women went about the business of working on an off world installation. Some were busy at tables here and there in the lounge nearby, others ran various 'businesses' essential the function of and quality of life here while others came and went from their offices. He himself was going to IntraComm to have an interview with the film company here who were going to do three specials of their life as well as do interviews with a number of media outlets on Earth through the MCA download. It would be busy.

He turned to walk down the wide 'road' that ran through the middle each of the five huge wide corridors of the pentagonal habitat. He considered the tiny round construct that they would have made themselves, then contrasted it to the vast, fully amenitied, comfort driven, science equipped building they had now and it almost made him laugh. Without the Autobots helping build as well as manufacture things in the colony that not only gave them their own apartments, stores that were always filled due to deliveries from Earth by regularly scheduled bridges with regularly scheduled deliveries from Autobot City Freight Service they would be miserable.

They had a theater, full access to Earth by media and an indoor swimming pool in the gym. It was small but cherished by the locals. He entered his office, checked his mail and returned calls to mechs in the colony beyond that he was cultivating. It would be a very pleasant afternoon sitting in the sunlight doing his job, then heading by four wheeler to the IntraComm facility on IntraComm Road behind the N.E.S.T. and Hu-An habitats in town.

-0-Autobot City Civilian Aviation Air Field, Metro District #2, Primal Colony of Mars

Roadie and several friends stood around the open cowling of his private shuttle. He was part of a club that was dedicated to building civilian flight participation as well as the construction and ownership of private craft. They had gatherings and open houses where they could show their craft to interested visitors, one of which would be coming up the orn of the football game. They were popular events drawing lots of aviation aficionados as well as those who were interested in having a private plane themselves.

Roadie was supervisor of day shift, hangar 6 in the Aviation Division managed by Omega Supreme. He was not yet rated to service and repair sentient vessels but he was studying in University to do so. It was demanding, requiring as much knowledge as a doctor. He had all his ratings and could work on anything short of Omega and Fort Max. It was a huge turn around for a mech who had been a grudge bearing knot headed Decepticon. He would spend Thanksgiving dining with his genitors. Blaster, 'Vette and Revet would be there too. Friends and family gathered together … it was a dream for him and he appreciated it. He was going to give back this year. He was going to be an assistant coach for the Mighty Mice.

He couldn't wait.

They worked on the ignition of his beautiful sleek vessel redesigning it for a flying contest upcoming. They would jet from the airfield to the end of the Valles and back again. It would be over six thousand miles of hardcore flying since it would have to remain centered below the rim of the vast crevasse all the way up and back.

He was a certified pilot for all classifications of vessel including sentient. Not only would it be a piece of cake for him, he would do it with gusto and joy. Just like now, standing around his own ship with his friends sorting out a mechanical problem. It didn't get better than this.

-0-At a home in the clouds

Perceptor placed Resolve into his little play pen in the corner of their living room. It was by the window so he could see things but also close enough to be seen. The baby lay smiling as he nommed a toy, watching his fathers puttering around the house. It was lunch time and ordinarily they would have eaten at the office if they even remembered while continuing their work.

Now they had him and he required a 'better routine than our usual one, Wheeljack' Percy had said so they came home most of the time to sit and eat there. Resolve would be fed, have time with his toys and they would have a better life which never failed to please them.

"I have the berth rooms sorted out, Perceptor," Wheeljack said as he peeked out of the doorway of Resolve's room.

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he made their lunch. "Come out and eat. I have your lunch ready."

Wheeljack paused by the office they used, noting with a more critical optic how it needed a good once over itself. Since they had a son they noticed things like that more.

"We need to provide a good home for Resolve, Wheeljack," Perceptor had said as he bathed the infant one night in the silver pail on the counter in the kitchen. "We have to have a neat organized home with a good routine for him. He should be able to find his toys and not get hurt because we have things around here from work that could do that."

Wheeljack who was standing next to him watching the infant he didn't even knew he ever wanted but adored anyway nodded. "Your wish is my command."

"Good," Perceptor said with a serious expression. "We must have the kind of home that he would want to bring his friends to visit."

Wheeljack grinned, then handed Perceptor a towel. "I couldn't agree with you more, Percy."

-0-At Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

She sat in a chair holding an infant who was drowsing in her arms. Bron had been a part of the program since meeting Laret and Neo. She was spending the entire school orn in the sparkling school every day learning and watching what everyone who worked here did. She liked it. She liked holding the babies to get them to sleep. She liked helping the teachers and aides and she liked that the infants went home with someone else at the end of the school day. She wanted kids of her own some fine orn she figured but not now. It was enough to be around them and assist Neo who she had come to love and Laret in whom she had begun to confide.

She was heavily conflicted. She saw the joy and pride every genitor had bringing their infants to school. She saw the infants here excelling. They were all hard at it and caste didn't seem to hold anyone back. All of the infants here were starting at ground zero they were so young so no one was having to catch up too much from everyone else.

Some of the infants had been wounded, others traumatized from war while still others had been and were still sick from deprivation. Those needed assistance but their sweet personalities, genuine delight and effort with their programs put to lie the System's biggest slander, that infants of other castes were incapable of excelling given half a chance.

She wasn't sure she wanted or desired an educational career. She was still in turmoil. Sunee, her brother was released into probation and was spending time with her father rather than getting to work on a path for his life here. Riff and Rade-R were in college as well as participating in football in the adult league. They were busy. Edict, her ada was still looking for the 'right sort of work' as was Hobbes, her atar. What that would be she didn't know.

"How is he?" Laret whispered about the infant in her arms.

Bron looked down at the baby who was slipping into recharge, then grinned. "He's ready for bed."

"Come on. Let's put him down. Then you can help me with infants in the pool," Laret said with a grin.

Bron grinned back, then gently arose. Walking quietly, she followed Laret into the nap room. When the baby was tucked into the crib with their name on the name plate, she went to the pool to help Laret with Group D. That would include Orion, Olo, Bleu, Han and Mimi. It would be epic.

-0-TBC November 15, 2014 **edited 12-17-14**

ESL: feigned: faked


	230. Chapter 230

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 6 (dd4 230)

-0-In the deep(ish) end

"**LO-LO!"**

"What, infant?"

"**YOU GOOD?"**

(grin) "Yes. Are you?"

"I trying. She good too?" Orion glanced at Laret who was sitting in the pool with Olo, Bleu and Mimi standing on her lap. They were nearly waist deep in the warm water thanks to the lift. Smiling at Orion who was floating on his back, they patted the water. He smiled, then looked up at Bron who was also sitting in the water. She was touching him gently from time to time as he got too close to the sides of the pool. He would boop away, floating slowing in the other direction. He was a master of floating.

He could also dog paddle well, walk fearlessly on the bottom of the pool, look up through the water at others looking down, smile without drowning and jump in without fear. He was improving.

Laret glanced at Bron and smiled. "She is very good."

Orion smiled, then looked up at Bron. He smiled at her. **"SHE IS GOOD! I GOOD! SHE GOOD! LO-LO GOOD ! MIMI GOOD! GLUE GOOD! OLO GOOD!"**

"Who is Glue?" Bron asked curiously.

"Bleu," Laret said leaning down to kiss the helm of a tiny smiling little mech standing on her lap in the water.

"Oh," Bron said with a grin. "Orion has a loud voice."

"He's an optimal sparkling. He once tweeted when he was tiny and broke his own audials," Laret said. "It nearly put Ironhide in the hospital."

"That's his atar?" Bron asked as she touched Orion's foot gently sending him in the opposite direction. He cackled wildly, then flapped his arms sinking to the bottom. Grinning upward, he spent some time walking around looking for things, then bobbed up to float on his back once more.

:Yes. Ironhide is Master of the Armories and Master of the Armed Forces. He's a very dedicated genitor as is Ratchet. They have a houseful of infants and several adopted older younglings. I love them so," Laret replied with heartfelt emotion. "They accepted us from the start when they didn't need to. They didn't hold a grudge against us. We spend time with them on holidays and other events. We are going to their house at Thanksgiving with a pie. Perhaps you would come with us. Ratchet proposed a pie contest and everyone everywhere is probably going to show up. Do you bake?"

Bron nodded. "I do. It's part of the legacy," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Then make a pie and come to our house at 1600 on the Terran Military Clock. You can come with us," Laret said with a smile.

Bron stared at Orion bobbing around, then looked at Laret. "Will they want me there?"

Laret nodded. "Reconciliation begins one bot at a time. They will consider your presence evidence of the love of The One. Help us put our civilization together again and find a family outside your own. Sometimes that is the best thing you can do for yourself, having individuals that like you even when they don't have to."

Bron grinned faintly. "That's a truism if I ever heard one."

Laret nodded. "True is true."

"What kind of pie should I make?" Bron asked as she sat back stretching her long legs out before her.

"What are you good at?" Laret asked. They would discuss pie for a while, settle on one, then take the infants out to go to physical therapy. It would be as much fun as the pool.

-0-Out in the barrens between cities

Ratchet stood in the command center of Caminus going through the major systems check list that would have to be met at optimal which was 90% and above before he could be released to walk to his place of settling. His pad was finished to his exacting specifications, awaiting the behemoth to gingerly walk to the place which would be his home now.

He would be next to the second metro district occupied by Metrohex, Hydrax, Acroplex and Metrotitan who was doing duty on Gliese 581 g. They would become Metro District 3, the third set of four metro formers who were able not only to provide housing and amenities to their people but add their great beauty and distinction to the quality of life in the colony. A new skyline was waiting to arise, the first step in the person of Caminus. He would settle into his city format, then his son would make his debut. Scads of reporters and well wishers were standing nearby his home location to see the great and deeply respected elder Former take his place among them.

The word was standby until Ratchet, the most experienced, senior, knowledgeable medic and mechanic in the colony signed off each sector of the giant. Ratchet was probably among his kind the most knowledgeable for this format. He had been bonded to Omega when he was created, helping with the link to create the great Autobot. No one in the colony and perhaps anywhere else anymore understood the complexity of the mechanism before him as well as he did. His techs were working consoles all around him as he asked for the status of every one of the systems of the behemoth. His physical self had reached optimal the orn before.

"Doctor, good afternoon," Caminus said as Ratchet sat down at his environmental console.

"Good afternoon, Cam. How do you feel?" Ratchet said as he checked the data stream. All looked extremely good for movement in an orn or two.

"I feel better, Doctor, than I have in eons of vorns. Hex told me that I wouldn't be able to believe how it felt to be well again. Thank you and your people for what you have done for me and my family."

"It is our honor, Cam. If it wasn't our duty it would still be our honor. You have no idea how much I have missed you and your line of formats. Just waking up and seeing you every day makes me instantly happy. We have so many here who need protection and the idea of safety that having you here makes that happen for a lot of individuals. Besides, I think your format is as handsome as it gets," Ratchet replied.

Caminus chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated on the floor plates of the command deck. "Thank you. I am honored to have made it here in one piece."

"With an infant no less," Ratchet replied. "I have never seen a metro former infant before. What is the story if I may ask? I am after all your doctor."

"That is true," Caminus said. "We were running from hunters who had chased us a long time. We phased into other dimensions and found one that was different than all the others. We put its coordinates out on our encrypted line, the one that was never broken. We stayed there a long time. It felt like we had entered a being, one with enormous warmth and caring. It felt like being immersed in love."

"The dimension sounds sentient," Ratchet said as he listened.

"It was. We found out after time went by that it was. There were no words, just feelings. Logos felt we had to move on, to find this place and see what had happened to you and to the rest of our family. When we decided to go Logos complained of a heavy spark. It made me anxious so we began to leave only to see the hunters. We had to stay a while longer. When we made the transition again, there were no hunters but the infant was sitting in Logo's main hold. We were startled. The being of light and warmth created this possibility with a protoform and the separation. Logos was unaware of it until we came back to this universe. I believe that is what happened to Metrohex and Hydrax. They facilitated our greatest wish, the one we never thought would happen. We have a son and he's wonderful, Ratchet. He's a glorious infant."

Ratchet felt emotion rising inside of himself that always came when he listened to someone talk about a beloved child they never expected to have. Older genitors talking about their miracle children was an emotional thing for him. He could be talking about himself. "How could he not be, Cam?" Ratchet replied. They chatted about two more joors, then Ratchet would sign off on the behemoth, permitting him to stand up and walk to his new home. The other two would take more time.

-0-Crowds along the edges of the path of traverse

IntraComm informed the colony that a metro former would be walking from their convalescent post to their new home. Everyone was to stay three to six miles away. Given that Caminus was over half a mile tall in standing formation, his fall would cause destruction in a greater radius than that. The senior Autobots were gathered on the highway that led into Tyger Pax linked in to Ratchet and Caminus.

Beyond, lights flashing with delight, the metro formers of the colony let the world know their pleasure at the prospect of their elder joining them with his family and infant. Ratchet sat at the command console in the helm of Caminus watching as he ran through the pre-root mode check list prior to transformation. Everyone else was gone, heading out to the place where he would sit.

"We are go, Doctor," Caminus finally stated.

"Good. Let me signal for the sirens," Ratchet said. "Ratchet to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here."

"Sound the sirens and klaxons, Optimus. We are go to transform and clear the area," Ratchet replied. "I am linking you into Metroplex who with Max will handle the traverse. I will monitor internals in the command center. Copy?"

"We do. I clear the go ahead," Optimus said as they stood on the highway watching the enormous ship with flashing lights gathering itself to turn into what it was, a bipedal mechanical robotic individual. As he did, the magic began.

Inside the superstructure of the most complex sentient being yet known to man, hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of tiny precise things were happening. It was normal to Caminus but it was extraordinary to the humans and Hu-An who were watching from the surrounding area all around. Several of the humans from Earth had arrived to watch having gotten the advanced word from The Hourly News the night before that perhaps Caminus was ready to move to his new home.

Families of humans, soldiers, some of who were here for the first time, Hu-An and thousands of Cybertronians watched with expectation as the first transformations began on the massive being called Caminus.

The gun turrets began to retract, sliding into the body of the vast vessel. As that happened, the central part began to gather together, rising upward with gathering speed. Up it went, then finials which were the communications towers and receptors of the big mech signaled the beginning of the face of Caminus.

They were red and rose upward swiftly along with the white face of the handsome bot, rising toward the bluish sky. Red optics, a strange color for the fleet that was then and always would be loyal Autobots appeared, moving upward with the helm as a torso began to form. Upward, changing and moving like a pile of leaves in a soft breeze, the transformation continued. Onward he went with gathering speed as his arms appeared, then red servos. He began to be difficult for the humans to see without the special attributes of their face masks. They watched him rise, then pause half a mile up in the sky.

His shadow fell over the Tri-Cities casting it into dusk. He stretched, then looked around finding Prime several miles away. :Lord Optimus: he said on a private channel. :I am Caminus. I come to you to offer my services and that of my family, to serve the Primes for whom we were created and to bring honor to my family and my kind. I do this humbly and gratefully:

:Caminus, I accept your service with gratitude: Prime returned in the formal manner of long past times.

Caminus bowed, then got his bearings. :I am on my way. I am told that Maximus and Jetta will guide me home:

Prime felt emotions rise at the sight of someone so honored and revered among their kind. This was the most selfless and generous spark of all, one willing to carry colonists to other worlds and sacrifice his own body if needed to help others prosper. :Maximus and Jetta will take command: Prime said.

Caminus stood a moment getting the plan in order with the two, then carefully began to take the half dozen steps that would take him out of the area of his family and in the direction of the new site. He cleared that easily, then turned pausing to gauge the terrain. The colony spread out before him, beautiful and wondrous. It was huge and prosperous. It was the place his son needed to be to grow up safe and sound. He began the twelve steps that would take him to the new district and his home.

:Damn. That is one big mechanism: Warren Roberts said.

:I hear ya: -Everyone around him.

Caminus walked carefully and slowly, more than aware of the damage his weight tremors could cause in the soil beneath his peds. He walked slowly, scanning everything and everywhere around him as he moved led by Jetta and Max, encouraged by everyone else.

He cleared the ground, then moved to stand in relation to the outline of the pad. Jetta who was standing on the ground underneath Caminus took measurements, then moved away hurriedly. :You are go, Cam: he said when he joined the others.

:You are go, brother: Fortress Maximus said as Metroplex agreed. Their scanners crisscrossed the area continuously.

Caminus glanced around, then began the reverse process for a non-robotic format. It was swifter than the way upward as the city began to emerge from the mech. Downward he went with an almost dizzying speed. Towers began to replace arms, guns changed to utility functions as the city came downward and spread outward.

"You are doing fine, Cam," Ratchet said as he read the data flowing inward. "This isn't your first rodeo I see," he said with a grin.

Caminus chuckled. "I don't believe so, Doctor."

He settled on the ground and began to spread outward and upward. Below ground in hardened tunnels mechs were gathering to hook the behemoth into the support system that would sustain him and any who lived in his environs. It was settled among them and Prime that they would house Cybertronians, the wish nearly all of them requested when they could. These three were no exception.

Displaced energy kicked up in wind blowing dust everywhere. It wooshed across the vast expanse of open land spraying everything in its path. When the thud signaled the seating, the show was nearly over. Towers rose up, business facilities, homes and amenities were obvious in this, one of the biggest of his kind ever created. When the dust settled a beautiful, enormous city sat shining in the sunlight.

"Ratchet to Prime," Ratchet said.

"Prime to Ratchet."

Ratchet sat back watching as environmental lights turned from red to green. "We are almost hooked up. All is well including Cam. This is a good touch down. Welcome to our life once more, Caminus."

Prime felt relief fill him. He had seen when one of these mechanisms fell and it wasn't pretty. "I second that, Caminus," Prime said as he looked at a mechanism that could house over 50,000 families finish his transformation. "We are honored to have you," Prime said as those around him murmured agreement. All around them the crowds were clapping, shouting, stamping and showing their agreement.

It was a great moment for everyone including the billions of Earth who were watching the entire thing on the MCA.

It got greater when a huge door lifted and an infant warily stepped out of his hold to see what was going on around him. Teatro had arrived on Mars.

Nearby watching with interest, another infant froze in surprise. Standing beside his hangar which was next to another just newly built, he glanced at his genitors whose lights were blinking and twirling in happiness and welcome. "Ada?"

"Swan, this is Teatro. He's a youngster just like you," Metrohex said with tears in his voice.

Swan stared at them, then the youngster who was standing uncertainly in the doorway of his father's hold. Words of love and praise from his genitors and that of the other adults around him filled his processor. He turned, then froze in surprise. Standing nearby on the other side of a hangar was a mech like him, his size and shape. Glancing at Caminus, he listened as his father explained. For a moment, he stood listening, then he ran forward. Running as fast as a baby who had little experience on the ground could, he slid to a halt before Swan. Swan stared at him with surprise and uncertainty.

"Who are you?" Teatro asked.

Swan looked at his atar, then the infant. "Swan," he said uncertainly.

Teatro smiled. "Do you have toys? Do you like to play? Can I play with you?"

Kappa who was standing nearby with Xantium, Gamma, Beta, Alpha, Zeta and Omega watched them with a rising concern. This could either go well or south, one or the other. "Oh, oh," she said as Swan stepped back.

Teatro who blinked, then looked around uncertainly ran back to his father and entered the hold. He was inside a moment, then ran back out with toys in each servo. He ran to Swan and paused. "Do you wanna play?" he asked almost painfully in his yearning.

Swan stepped back, then looked at Kappa. She nodded, so he turned to the new infant. "Do you have toys?" Swan asked.

"**I DO! I HAVE TOYS! DO YOU WANNA PLAY!?"** Teatro asked with overwhelming excitement and hope.

Swan glanced at Kappa who nodded again. "Alright. Do you wanna see my toys?"

"**I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM! I LOVE TOYS! MY ADA AND ATAR MADE ME THESE! I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER TOYS!"** Teatro said with painful honesty. He held little ships in his servos, the only toys of his life.

"Come on," Swan said warming up to the moment. **"COME ON! WE CAN PLAY!" **he said as he smiled brilliantly. Turning to his genitors, he exclaimed, **"ADA! ATAR! I HAVE A FRIEND!"**

Metrohex and Hydrax would weep a long time. So would just about everyone else on the scene.

-0-November 16, 2014 **Edited 11-17-14 (There were a lot of boo boos. Sorry about that) :D**

NOTES:

Teatro is a Spanish word meaning 'dramatic words, scene, theater or the stage'. He is their magnum opus, their greatest creation and this was a nice word for that.


	231. Chapter 231

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 6 (dd4 231) (Read the Chronicles of Orion Part 19 after this one. The note at the bottom will tell you why and how this particular thread will wander between both stories for a while) :D:D:D

-0-Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She rolled across the floor, her position and status as one of the first friends of Cybertron on Earth giving her access to every single blessed part of the colony bar none. She was among the few who did and one of the few that were civilians. Mikaela Banes was a happy woman. Her job was to frame the message of Autobot Nation to the universe. She loved the bots, she loved their colony and she loved taking what was a strange and crazy interlude in high school with Bee and the bots and making it her life's work. She was the Head of Communications and Publicity for Autobot Nation. It was practically a cabinet position on the Prime's General Staff and even though she couldn't make the meetings held to discuss colonial business every time, she always was online for them by monitor or radio. She was going to bring her granny's famous apple pie to Ratchet's contest as well.

Buzzing swiftly to her intended target, she paused by his ped. He didn't look down. He was engrossed in the game he was playing with a human in South Africa on the internet. He was losing by the way, the two player game of dragons and such sort of new to his experience. He was more the racing car, robot bashing type himself. Mikaela rapped on his ped. He paused, then looked down. "Mikaela."

:Bee. I need to talk to you about something: She stepped into his servo which reached down for her, then rode it up to the console. Stepping off, she walked over to sit on a dial. :I hope this doesn't launch missiles or something:

Bee chuckled. "It doesn't. What's up? What about you and Sam I might ask?"

She looked at him with a chagrined expression. :Romeo is romancing two other women at the moment. Carly from Earth and Jessie Landon:

:Jessie?: Bee asked with surprise.

Mikaela nodded. :He has a bent to be high school for a while. He better hope the twins don't find out. As for the two of us? Snowballs in hell have a better chance:

Bee considered that, then nodded. "You're better off then."

Mikaela smiled, then patted Bee's arm. :I have a project for you. It might include Ratchet and Ironhide. You know about our child outreach programs for kids on Earth, right?:

"Sort of," Bee replied.

:Well, I suggested one where kids write to you bots and you write back. The questions and answers will be hosted on the educational net for Autobot Nation on the NASA servers. Anyone anywhere in the world can read them. It can help people learn about you and allay fears in children. You are going to be up next following Ironhide. Some of them have questions for other bots in the middle of those for you. You may have to check in with the others to get them to answer those parts. The file has been downloaded into your mailbox:

Bee nodded. "I'll do it. Deadlines?"

:When you get done but don't take forever. Send them to me in the general comm file in my office flagged as letters to kids and I'll get them to the right places and people. They will go through the censor board just so you know: She grinned. :How are you and that mech of yours doing? When can we expect bonding bells?:

Bee snorted, then grinned. "And mess up a good thing? We're going for a long pre-bond. I'm just out of sub adult status you know."

It was Mikaela's turn to snort. :Right: she said with a smirk. :I gotta motor. I'm due on the **!*JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!** in a breem:

Bee held out his servo, she sat on it and went down to her segway. Hopping aboard, she waved and drove swiftly off heading for IntraComm. Bee watched her go, a rising sense of disappointment in Sam filling his processor. He made a note to check in with Sam, then returned to his two-player game once more. He would get his little yellow aft kicked. The player in South Africa would never know he bested an Autobot.

-0-At the site of the new metro district

Swan and Teatro played in the dirt nearby the new pad for Teatro's father. It was extra dirt that was going to be used for the other two pads but Jetta already had a call in for some to be brought from elsewhere. He also had in mind to make a playground for the two nearby where they could dig and build to their spark's content. Unless the building on the dirt piles was too cool to disturb, they could cart it and more to another better place. It was up to the babies.

They had taken out every toy that Swan had, spreading out in the broken dirt piles nearby to build a base and roads for the city they decided to create. Talking in excited voices, sharing the toys and their ideas, they were working nicely together, two mechanisms the size of Omega Supreme. They were miniscule compared to their genitors but enormous to everyone else. Optimus Prime who had driven to the site to speak with Caminus turned to watch the little mechs building their new town together. He grinned. "We might see if there can be made more toys for them to make roads and build things. I think they will need more than a spoon and some little cars."

"I think so too, Lord Optimus," Hydrax said over the comm line. "I will see if they can be made with perhaps a little space built to park them. Would that be a problem?"

"There is nothing about you or your infants that will ever be a problem, Hydrax," Prime said as Ratchet drove up to transform beside him. He stared at the infants playing nearby, then grinned. "Isn't that cute. I think they need some big toys." He looked up at Caminus. "Good job, Cam. Logos is ready hopefully by tomorrow while Acutus will take another orn or so."

"It will be nice to have a home, Doctor. We have wandered so long I forgot what belonging to something again felt like. We have double responsibility with our son."

"That is a strapping infant," Ratchet said as he scanned both from a distance. They didn't notice so engrossed were they in their excited chatting and playing. "Your baby can go to school with Swan. He has school in his hangar and goes out in the country with the Supremes."

"That sounds magnificent. Sitting, we cannot give him the experiences he deserves. I am so grateful to know that," Caminus said.

They chatted a moment, then all went their way until Logos and Acutus needed to move. Prime went on to the ten thousand things he needed to do, Jetta continued to work on the pads needed for the remaining two city-formers and Ratchet went to find Ironhide. He had just gotten a message and a file from Mikaela Banes.

And the beat went on ...

-0-In the lobby of IntraComm

Ratchet watched as Mikaela Banes rolled up in her segway. She had spent a joor on **!*The Jazz and Blaster Show*!** She was among the oldest friends Autobot Nation had and was one of his favorite humans. She was true blue through and through. "Hi, Mikaela. I got your message and file."

:Good: she said as she paused. :We got Ironhide's questions and we will submit them to the censor board. They were so sweet. I don't expect any trouble with getting them to the NASA website for publication. What we have now is a new bot, Bee, and he's got some questions that have some parts for you and Ironhide. Maybe you can put them together so he can get them to us. He has them and I talked to him earlier so he's good to go:

Ratchet nodded. "All right. What about you? Are you good to go?"

Mikaela grinned at the nosy bot before him. :I'm not sure what you mean, Mrs. Nosy Butt:

Ratchet chuckled. "What about you and Sam? I don't see you out and about anymore and I also don't see you hanging out."

:Sam is juggling a couple of women, one on Earth and one mostly here. He has that girl from New York City, Carly and he's hanging out with Jessie Landon was well because I think he has a death wish. You know boys. Once junior high, always junior high."

Ratchet felt a flicker of disappointment and outrage for a moment. "That slagger. After you gave him the best years of your life," he replied. "Want me to bust him up for you?"

:That's okay: Mikaela said with a grin. :I'm waiting for Jessie to inadvertently mention something to Sideswipe or Sunstreaker and have them put two girls together for me:

"You know they're my younglings. I could let it slip," Ratchet said with a large degree of intention.

:If he pisses me off I'll call you: Mikaela said. :We have offices on the same side of the Habitat. He has Carly here when Jessie is in Diego. He's going to screw up and I can't wait:

"You have a duty to us, your greatest and oldest friends. You have to film it and let me see too," Ratchet said with a grin.

:Done deal: Mikaela replied. They chatted a while, then both went their ways. Mikaela flew back to the office for conference calls and Ratchet went to find Bumblebee and arrange for the inclusion of their answers into his own. What that would mean was simple. Bee would do his part, then send it to Ratchet. Ratchet would add his part, then Ironhide, then the letter would be moved into the finished folder in the file. When every letter was there, Ratchet would forward the file to Mikaela including all the letters that were addressed just to Bee.

Boys. They need their mothers a long, long time.

-0-Later that evening

Ratchet sat at the table going through the letters including two from siblings in a place called Northern Lower Michigan. He considered that, being from a place both northern and lower, then grinned. This was going to be fun. "Ironhide!"

**"WHAT!?"** he replied from the chair right next to Ratchet.

Ratchet glanced at him. "You are a doofus. I need you to cooperate. I have to help Bumblebee do the 'Ask the Autobot' thing next and it would appear that some of the kids included little questions for the both of us to answer."

"They just can't get enough of me can they," Ironhide replied with a grin.

"Nope," Ratchet said with a grin of his own.

"What is this I hear that you stealthed the box delivered to Prime's house and took pictures of the contents?" Ironhide said.

Ratchet looked at him with a bland expression. "You are hallucinating again."

"Not likely. The delivery guy had to come back with something he had slipped into subspace, a thing that Rambler needed for his physics thing. He saw you take the pictures as the elevator door opened."

"Frag. He saw me."

"He did. You aren't going to try and outdo Prowl are ya?" -Ironhide aka IH

"Who me?" -Ratchet aka R

"Is there anyone else in the room?" -IH

"There can be if you give me a moment to call the infants." -R

"Accept the inevitable, Ratchet. There are some things for which you have no equal. Putting metro-formers together. Being a good old mech to me. Slagging former criminals into good sons. But cooking? I love ya but Prowl has the upper servo." -Ironhide with a death wish

Ratchet stared at Ironhide long enough for even him to get it. Before he could begin to walk it all backwards, which he couldn't because some things are just as bad as they seem, Ratchet grinned humorlessly. "We'll see," he said quietly.

It was quiet for a while after that.

-0-Later that evening in the berth room

"Are you still mad at me?"

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK, IRONHIDE!?"**

"oh." Pause. "I'm sorry."

Gimlet optics the size of Uranus put end to that wan attempt to make peace. **"REALLY!? YOU KNOW, THERE ARE A COUPLE OF THINGS THAT I SHARE WITH THE GOOD NATURED SPOUSE TYPE BOND OF JUST ABOUT EVERY HUMAN BEING IN EXISTENCE. I EXPECT YOU TO TELL ME THAT IT TASTES GREAT EVEN IF I SHOVEL MOLTEN LEAD INTO YOUR BIG GAPING MAW! THE LAST THING I NEED TO HEAR AFTER SQUEEZING FOUR SPARKLINGS OUT MY WAZOO IS YOU TELLING ME THAT MY COOKING IS SLAG! IT MAY BE SLAG, IRONHIDE, BUT ITS *MY* SLAG AND YOU WILL SIT THERE AND EAT IT OR BECOME THE COOK OF THIS GOAT RODEO YOURSELF! UNDERSTAND ME!?"**

"Yes, Ratchet." Meek reply from a chagrined bond wanting to be anywhere else but in the throwing radius of his major league spouse

**"OH, AND THE REASON I TOOK THE PICTURES WAS TO FIND OUT HOW TERRIBLE THE COMPETITION WOULD BE! I KNOW THE SLAGGER CAN COOK AND BAKE AND HE CAN PROBABLY MAKE A WINEBAGO OUT OF A PILE OF STICKS AND CRAZY GLUE BUT A MECH CAN DREAM! RIGHT!?"**

**"**Yes, Ratchet." Adds contrite googly optics to his wan little frame in the hope it matters. It doesn't.

**"OH, AND IRONHIDE!? YOU'RE INCREDIBLY CUTE WHEN YOU'RE GROVELING."**

Ironhide raised his optics up from the floor where they were inspecting his toe struts to look into the smirking face of his mirth filled bond. "You slagger."

"You knew that going in, slagger. Next time you criticize **MY** cooking I'm going to make another Ironhide shaped skillet on your helm."

Ironhide snorted, then chuckled. "That was rather awesome wasn't it?"

Ratchet chuckled, then sat on the berth. "It was. I kept it with me a long time. Somewhere under a pile of rubble in the Hibbert District, there is a frying pan with your finials on it."

Ironhide sat down beside Ratchet, then squeezed his servo. "What was in Prowl's box, Ratchet?"

Ratchet grinned, then looked at his big old mech. "The footsteps of doom for me, Only One. The footsteps of doom."

-0-TBC November 17, 2014 **edited 12-11-14**

This continues in the Chronicles of Orion. Click to read it after this one. :D:D:D Some of the letters that Bumblebee and the two goofballs are going to be writing to children were submitted by the children of readers of this story. I love the readers. They rule. :D:D:D


	232. Chapter 232

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 7 (dd4 232)

-0-At the Human Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Mikaela walked into her office and sat checking the email that was piling up in her in box. She was assigned a micro mini-con femme named Jan-EE2 for an assistant who worked out of their formal offices in the business tower on Hydrox Street in Centurion. She was here to check for a message from her father and his new wife, a really nice lady his age named Tina. They were coming for Thanksgiving and the game. A light flashed on the console indicating an important call so she flicked it on. It was Jessie Landon. "Hi, Mikaela."

"Hi, Jessie. How is it in Diego?" Mikaela asked with a smile. She loved Jessie and the 'soldier femmes' who were not only beloved by the colony but fellow Cybertronians just like her.

"It's good. I have leave coming up so I'm going to be there early. I have heard about Ratchet's pie contest," she said laughing. "I think you should know that there is one going on here and at Ramstein Airbase in Germany. My mom is baking a pie to test it out, then sending me the recipe. I'm going to make it at the Science Habitat. The others already have their recipes. What about you?"

"I have my grandma's apple pie recipe. When you come, I'll make it with you," Mikaela said with grin. "When are you coming?"

"This evening," Jessie said with a smile. "I can't wait. I'm off until December 1st, then I'm coming over with the relief detachment for N.E.S.T. until May. All of us got assigned to the N.E.S.T. habitat. **ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"**

"All of you?" Mikaela asked with surprise. "That will be awesome. I'll meet you at the airfield tonight. When does your ship arrive?"

"2200 hours. **I AM SO EXCITED, MIKAELA! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"** Jessie said.

"I know," Mikaela agreed wholeheartedly.

"I have to go, Mikaela. See you tonight," Jessie said with a smile, then she signed off.

Mikaela sat a moment considering the potential for intense slag and personal disruption. Then she stood and walked to the door of Sam's office. He was sitting absorbed in the work he was managing from this end. Warren Roberts had offices in the same tower as Mikaela for the Business Management Corporation of Autobot City, Inc. as their economic operation with Earth and elsewhere in some future date was called.

Warren Roberts headed the economic program with Earth while Caro managed the output of the operation. Caro managed contracts and patents, intake of money from sales, etc and all of the bookkeeping detritus of commerce. Fenix was his right servo mech handling the legal side of everything for both Caro and Roberts. Included in Warren's brief was to act as agent and human face for all things Autobot. Anything that happened that required a human interface he was it with Mikaela supplying the technical advice and support behind the scenes.

Sam was the business agent who went to prospective clients and heard proposals. He was boots on the ground and often appeared on the cover of financial magazines and on the TV shows that wanted to know what was what. He was 'the most eligible bachelor in business' on the cover of Esquire. What all of them didn't know was he kept a girlfriend going in New York, a business administrator for a billionaire with the looks of a supermodel and a soldier on Diego Garcia with a beautiful soul to match her all-American girl good looks.

That didn't count that he had an office next to Mikaela Banes who had so far kept the secrets. Mikaela didn't much care about Carly but she loved Jessie just like everyone else. If the colony found out what a cad Sam was right now it would be a problem for their interactions. Bots were nothing if not loyal and Jessie Landon was loved.

She rapped on the doorjamb getting his attention. "Hey."

"Hey, Mikaela. What's up?" Sam asked as he leaned back in his chair. Documents were everywhere, monitors showed the stock market and other screens with information as one ran The Hourly News with the sound turned down.

"Jessie Landon is coming in tonight at 2200 at the Military Airport. I'm getting her. You might figure out how you are going to have her here along with Carly. Didn't you say she was coming in tonight?"

Sam's expression blanched as he considered the possibilities. "Uh, yeah. She is." He rose, then sat again. "Uh, thanks, Mikaela."

"Don't thank me. I love Jessie. She's my friend and a good person. You might consider what will happen to you if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe find out about this," Mikaela said as she turned to walk back to her office.

Sam watched her go, then sat back. "I don't want to think about it," he whispered. Then he rang up Carly to talk.

-0-Ratchet

He ran down the checklist for Logos who had less wear and tear as well as direct hits than his younger sibling, Acutus. That mech had been the fighter of the trio because that was his function. He was built to be a warrior like Xantium. Protecting his older siblings and the infant had been his deepest occupation throughout their long ordeal. Now they were safe so all the hurts that he had ignored were being addressed. He almost sagged as he sat silently, swarms of bots crawling over him as they worked not only to repair him but to bring the newest innovations for his class that had arisen over the eons they had been lost.

"Logos, I think in a couple of joors you can move to your pad. Jetta told me that it had been finished last night. All you have to do is follow the path that Caminus took to get there. If you feel its go, let me know. It will take half a joor to get the area and space locked down." Ratchet sat back watching as the data streams ran in all the best possible directions.

"Thank you, Doctor," Logos said. "It will be good to rest in a place that is secure. I would like to help my son make the transition to a settled life. He has never known security."

"He has it here. He also has a friend in Swan. Those two have been playing nonstop since Cam seated himself," Ratchet said with a smile.

"I am so delighted!" Logos said with emotion. "I am so very happy for him. He is so lonely. It was so hard for him. He is our most beloved son, Doctor. He is our miracle. He kept us from despair."

"I know that feeling, Logos," Ratchet said. "I have a few miracles of my own." They chatted for the duration of the check and countdown, then Ratchet sent word to Ops Center. Another giant would need clearance to walk the short distance to their new home. All air traffic and ground would be shut down for the duration. It would happen in under a joor.

-0-Bumblebee at home

He sat at the kitchen table with a datapad in his servo. He had downloaded the letters to it and was reading through them. There were about forty-seven that seemed the directions said to encompass the questions that hundreds of individuals had written and sent in to the NASA site. He would have to do a lot of writing it seemed but he didn't mind. He liked sparklings. He opened the first letter.

"From Samuel Snyder, aged 91/2, Nr. Traverse City, Northern Lower Michigan, USA

Q: Bumblebee, what was it like being the Youngest Member of the First Contact Team back in 2007?

Q: Ratchet, My mom found a plaque that read the following:

TOOL RULES

Don't Touch Them  
Don't Move Them  
Don't Borrow Them  
Don't Even Look at Them!

Are you like this in any way and would you consider having this plaque placed in the Med Bay? Mom said that we could get you a Plaque made and sent up if you did. Also I love reading about Orion and the rest of your family, it sounds almost like my own and how much trouble we used to get into and still get into apparently.

Thanks for taking the time to answer my questions.

Samuel Snyder."

Bumblebee grinned. "Cute," he said as First Aid walked into the apartment. He was carrying lunch which he set on the counter. "'Apparently'." Bee grinned. "Sometimes you never outgrow the fun, Samuel. I still get into trouble myself, 'apparently.'"

'What's up, Bee?" First Aid asked as he leaned over to peer at the pad. "You are the new bot after Ironhide?"

Bee nodded. "I won the next round of question answering. I guess Prowl is after me and Starscream is somewhere down the line."

"Starscream. That will be … uh, interesting," Aid said as he sat down. "What is the first question?" He read it from the pad, then grinned. "Half that question belongs to Ratchet. I can attest to the tool list thing. Ratchet would **LOVE** to have one and I am sure he probably has one hanging up in his apartment somewhere."

"In the berth room?" Bee asked with a smirk.

First Aid grinned. "Nothing surprises me about those two knot heads. What are you going to write to this little boy … Samuel?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe I can tell him my life story in 100 words or less," Bee said with a grin.

"I think you should," First Aid said rising to get lunch ready for the two.

Bee watched him, then began to write to Samuel Snyder, 9 and ½ somewhere in the Northern but lower part of Michigan in the United States.

"Hi, Samuel. This is Bumblebee. I got your letter and I will let Ratchet answer the other parts. I think its safe to say that Ratchet would love to have a sign that said that. I know I have ducked enough wrenches thrown by him in my time. Did you know Ratchet does that? He has a good aim too. :D

(I am adding emoticons because I am told humans use them all the time.)

:D

I was the youngest bot in the original team to come here. I was the one who picked up the trail of the relic we were chasing, the AllSpark and sent word to the other four to come. I knew they were close by and could get here quickly, but I didn't know Megatron was already here. None of us did. Without the readings that the relic had been past here, we would have never come to Earth. We didn't know you existed.

"I have been the youngest bot for so long I can't remember not being 'the kid'. They tease me but I tease back. I like to be a warrior for my people. I like to fight but I don't like to get hurt. I've been hurt before. Ratchet says I'm too slow sometimes. :D

Megatron himself hurt my voice box once and it took a while for Ratchet to help me.

"I wasn't always a soldier. I was a baby in Iacon before the war broke out. I am a mini-con, Samuel. That means I am shorter than sixteen feet. All mini-cons and micro-mini cons were required to live in villages rather than in the cities in those days. My family came to Iacon, a huge city that was headquarters to the Autobots because of work. I was there when the city was attacked during the war and because of it I was orphaned. I don't really remember my genitors … my parents but I remember Prowl and Ratchet finding me wandering in the rubble and taking me with them. I lived with them and was raised by them, Ironhide and Optimus Prime from that moment onward. Soldiers raised me and the army was my home.

"I don't mind being the youngest because they treat me like an equal. I can fight and they know that but sometimes they worry. I get lectured really good from Ratchet when I screw up and Prowl gives me 'that look' … you know, the kind your mom probably gives you when you mess up. Ironhide treats me like a son and so does Optimus Prime. Jazz, another mini-con on the original team is like my brother.

"The army is the only life I really know and the soldiers that raised me are my family. Its fun to be the youngest. When I goof around they can't stay mad long. They also let me be a kid sometimes. I like to drag race. That's fun. They only get mad at me if I don't concentrate on the mission at servo so I'm really serious then. Not most of the rest of the time but on duty I am diligent.

"I have a lot of fun and get to go around the universe with my family. I don't think it gets better than that. You wrote me a great letter, Samuel. Thank you. I hope you have a great life in Northern Lower Michigan. I have to ask you. How can you be northern and lower at the same time? :D

"Your friend on two planets, Bumblebee."

He sat back, reread the letter and considered it would take about fourteen years to finish all of them if he wrote this much for each one. He scrolled down and found another, a girl with the same last name as Samuel. "Must be related. Starscream, Ratchet … Ratchet's pretty popular … me. Okay, let's do this letter." He grinned. "Listen to this one, Aid." He began to read aloud.

"From Felicia Snyder, age 13, Nr. Traverse City, Northern Lower Michigan, USA

"Question: Bumblebee, what is your thought on those who call you Bee-Bumbles? Do you get angry or do you laugh with them? (p.s. You are one cute Bot!)

"Question: Ironhide, on a scale of 1-10 of Beautifulness, where would your Canons be?

"The reason I ask this question is because, there was a debate between me and two of my friends over what we thought were the most beautiful things in the Multi-verse, and I answered 'Ironhide's Canons!'

"Question: Starscream, why is your voice so high pitched, is it naturally that high or did you used to have a deeper voice? The reason I ask is because it sounds like you're going through Puberty.

"Also Starscream, how do you deal with Skywarp when he is being silly, is he as annoying as my two younger brothers? Because if he is then send him here to live with my brothers and I'll come and live with you and your Sparkling's.

"P.S.

"Orion and the other Sparkling's in your family are so cute and fun to hear about and if you ever need a Sparkling Sitter, my Mom has said I am available since I have had to deal with my two younger brothers, Samuel and AJ.

"Thank you for reading my letter and answering my questions.

"Yours eternally,

"Felicia Snyder"

They both chuckled. "Felicia is a cute kid. She thinks I'm a cute bot," Bee said glancing at First Aid with a grin. "Very observant of her."

"I won't argue with that," Aid said smirking at the mini-con of his dreams. "You** are** extremely cute."

Bee grinned. "I wonder what Starscream is going to say about his voice? It** is** rather squeaky."

"I can fix that," First Aid said. "It wouldn't take much work."

"I like him the way he is. Squeaky is good. You can hear him coming. Skywarp on the other hand needs a thrashing. I don't know how either of them put up with that slagger. He would teleport in, punch your face, then teleport out. If I could have flown, I would have kicked his aft."

"You did a few times didn't you?" First Aid asked.

"I did. I saw the twins take him apart a couple of times too in the air. I wish I could have learned how to do that but I don't bounce when I fall," Bee said with a chuckle. He looked at the datapad. "Bee Bumbles. I don't remember anyone calling me that. At least, not when I was sober."

"You make a cute drunk," Aid said rather dreamily as he stared at the mini-con of his dreams. "You're cute all the time anyway."

"You're good for morale," Bee said with a grin. Then he began to write his portion of the letter to Felicia Snyder of Northern Lower Michigan.

"Hi, Felicia. This is Bumblebee. I don't remember anyone calling me Bee Bumbles, at least not to my face. :D I have been called a lot of things, some of them not very nice but this one is new. I think laughing is the best way to go. I have been called Bumbler. It depends on who says it if I get mad. Some of the mechs that raised me used to call me Bee-Bee because I was 'the bay-bee'. Sometimes I think adults are crazy.

"I have been called 'shorty', 'you there', 'hey you' and 'tiny'. Usually its funny. The mechs I serve with know I can fight and respect me so I don't usually mind. Once Megatron called me 'scrap for the smelter'. I didn't laugh at that one. I like to laugh so I do. I like to prank so the mechs that tease me usually live to regret it. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe like to prank and I like to prank with them. Ratchet calls me a wild aft prankster and four star smart aft. He's a great target for water balloons. :D (Don't tell anyone I said so. He's pals with Prowl and Prowl controls the duty schedule.) :D

"I laugh. Mostly. Starscream and Ratchet have part of this letter so I will sign off with thanks. I loved your letter, Felicia. Have fun in lower northern wherever it is you live. It sounds cold. :D

"Your friend forever, Bumblebee"

He sat back, then grinned. "I will tell Ratchet he's go with both of these letters."

First Aid glanced at the datapad. "You have 45 more to go."

Bee grinned. "Good," he said as he opened the next letter to read.

-0-TBC November 18, 2014 :D ** edited 12-11-14**


	233. Chapter 233

The Diego Diaries: Pie, 8 (dd4 233)

-0-On the hillside terrace of Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together called to the scene from different places by sirens and messaging that another giant was going to be moving to their new home. Gathering on segways, riding through the streets that were filling with interested civilians and off duty service personnel, the humans made their way to the front of the group massing on the terraces of Terra to watch Logos rise, walk several steps, then sit down for the city inside to rise to the heavens.

Most of the regulars had seen it many times but it was never a sight that got old. It was distracting and educational to understand that the masses of metal and transparent steel, the streets and towers, businesses and public buildings dotting the plains were sentient beings sharing their bodies with other metallic sentient beings. It was still something being digested in the mental and emotional processes of the human regulars. It was anyone's guess how the average human felt about it on Earth but it was being broadcast as **LATEST** **BREAKING NEWS!** by IntraComm to the planet via the MCA download.

Optimus and the other senior officials civilian and military could be seen standing near the main road leading into Tyger Pax, a good vantage from which to watch anything enormous happening in the Metro Districts. Cameras both professional and personal were out in force as everyone waited for the signals to die down.

A few orns earlier the humans had heard the announcement of the solemnities for the dead pirates and Decepticons who had tried to run the blockade when Black Shadow had come. A mourning period was made by the colony and Prime had asked everyone to set aside differences and mourn the passing of their own kind.

They had headed out to the Mausoleum that afternoon expecting that if there was a big turnout it might be thinned down somewhat by then for them to see what the memorial looked like. It hadn't. The turnout for the slain was miles long and moving at a slow pace. Everyone was solemn. There was little said as they waited to file past and pay their respects to deluded, unwelcome but nonetheless, members of their own species who had died stupidly and thereby diminished their possibility of survival by doing so.

They had stayed with it edging closer to the huge gateway of the Mausoleum. Even though the stone walls that enclosed the space only reached the height of Bumblebee, they were enormous to the humans that moved along the path that bordered them. They sought translations from Teletraan in the communal information base used by humans for the glyphs that were carved into the hard light colored stone, statements about solidarity, their Pantheon and their unity.

Carved also into the walls at intervals were the symbols of the city-states, regions and the emblems of Cybertron and the Primes. On either side of the gates that led inside were the cupped hands that symbolized The One and in them was the planet of Cybertron. Those were added shortly before under the direction of the priests at the Temple. They were standard for cemeteries and mausoleums as well as grave markers themselves.

The line snaked past the walls, the great gates loomed with stone statues of Primus Himself standing guard on each side as they moved slowly. Following in a group, all of the humans there entered and rode down the path that led to the set aside group grave of those who were killed. A huge grave was built there with the bodies of all fallen buried beneath carefully placed uncut stones on the top.

It was a raised mound with dressed stone for the walls. They were so smooth and finely placed a knife blade could not slip into the lines of their mortar-free emplacements. The walls were about ten feet high and inside of it was enough earth covering the carefully placed bodes to make a mount that extended another ten feet. Covering that were rough hewn stones stacked like a cairn, all of them fitting together in a natural appearing manner.

A metallic brazier sat at the top of the center of the mound and a flame burned from it, one that would remain there until Mars turned to dust. It was a memorial practice common to warrior graves and this one was no exception. All around the edges mounted on the walls of the grave sides, copper sheets with the names of the deceased were placed. Next to each name where it could be accomplished, a small picture of the deceased was added.

Only half of the dead were identified and among them about half as many again were matched to their pictures. Some were found in the databases of Teletraan. Some were scrounged out of the ships themselves and a few were pulled from the personal databases of the dead. Effort was made under the direction of the priests to honor the dead not as enemies but as lost members of their endangered tribe.

Will Lennox stood on his segway, the passenger portion filled with soldiers and comrades. He pulled over as the other humans did to spend a moment watching. The civilians and soldiers walked past, slowing as they reached the cairn. Following the path that led around it, they looked at the names and faces, considered the depth of the loss of life and by their silence let the universe know their frustration and sorrow. It could have been anyone of them and all of them knew about loss in a way that the humans could only guess.

Slowly, silently, their emotions clearly reflected in their expressions and demeanor, they paid their last respects. As they did a siren began to sound, one that rolled across the plain. Glancing at his watch, Lennox noted that it was the time of silence that Prime had asked for. Everyone listened, then froze in place, standing silently as the siren stilled at last.

Lennox could hear the light breeze against his audial receptors, the new ones that could pick up Cybertronian speech without the bots using internal comm lines. It also allowed the humans to listen to Mars, to the wind, the sound of traffic and the endless voices around them. They could turn it off or down, use other channels or change things up but most of them stayed with this channel while among the bots. It was good to hear what life sounded like outside the bubble of their suits and habitats. Life was stone cold silent at this moment as the entire colony, almost eight million individuals stopped to stand in silent solidarity with their species.

-0-At the school

Neo heard the siren, received the brief message from Communications-General, City Administration Office that told the reason, then paused with Olo in her arms. She looked at the babies who looked up at her curiously. She smiled. "Let's play statues shall we?" she asked and they did.

-0-In the bars and stores of the colony

They paused as the message and siren reached them. In the aisles of the grocery stores, in the bakeries, governmental offices, museums, libraries, business and commercial offices, University, trade schools and work places, everyone paused to stand in silence. Tie glanced at Ravel who was handing a snack to Appa Ratchet. Appa looked at his son, then stood up at attention. He was old school and would do it right even though his hip hurt a bit this morning and getting around wasn't that easy.

Miler paused in his office, then rose to stand as well. Everywhere in Sciences, in every office and work space, everyone there paused to pay their respects. Perceptor held Resolve who was having his morning feeding, his optics filled with emotion as he considered how close they had all come to a different, even more bitter end. On the Trigger, in the restoration workshops in the bottom sub basement of the main location of the Museum of Cybertron, artists paused their work, brushes and needles in servo as they stilled.

Jade who had graduated with a degree in art and art restoration, who bonded with Beray, Jade who had killed a mech and was given long term counseling, probation and would remain in the custody of Beray for the duration of the sentence paused as well. He was working on repairing glass windows, elegant stained glass telling the story of the Knights of Cybertron. It was his specialty, the one in the coursework he took for his degree that had given him the most satisfaction. Jade stood a moment, then glanced at the others. They were waiting too. He thought about the dead, the ones who had come with malice, then thought about Prime again. That bot was The One Who Would Come he considered. He led the way with mercy and dignity. The outcome for him, for Jade's own life was testament to that.

On the street heading for work, home, a beer, an appointment, school and points unknown, tens of thousands of individuals, perhaps even millions paused to wait for the all clear. They stood where they were, statue-like beings on sidewalks, roadway and upper story walkways. In homes and apartments in cities all over the Tharsis Plain, hundreds of thousands more did the same.

On the highway traffic had stopped, cars parked waiting, some transforming, some not. The entire colony had come to a complete halt. The only ones who weren't were those performing surgery on patients and those involved in projects that required their attention. Even those worked silently, respectfully.

Barricade, Stiletto and Scorponok sat in Club Cybertron watching the silent screens on all of the monitors. The views were focused on the same thing. Rotating from cameras all over the colony, the images of the citizens standing silently could be seen. No one spoke. Hardly anyone moved. All were in solidarity with the moment.

Barricade stared at the screen, then the waiter who was bringing him his drink. He had paused as well, the tray of drinks in his servos. He wouldn't be moving until the all clear. Barricade considered Prime and thought about the action currently underway. Since he could care less about most things, the true intentions passed over his helm. He considered this a sentimental but smooth move by Prime. It would be a way to make any Decepticon here believe that he was part of the new unity. Smart move, Prime he thought as he mused on the moment. He believed and would to his dying day that the Prime was manipulating solidarity out of the colony, rather than doing a decent act for the dead, one that demonstrated his regret that their species was now smaller than it was before the firefight.

Barricade would never know the different because he couldn't. What the others with him thought was unknown.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime stood with his officers and the leaders of the community minus Neo. They stood together in solidarity as the moment continued. They had gathered together without being asked, joining Prime in the moment. Rainmaker had led the Seekers into the room while the others came on their own or in groups of two and three. They stood and watched the moment unfold on the huge forward monitor.

Around them, those at their stations who needed to work continued as others sat quietly. Prowl slipped his servo through Prime's arm as they stood side-by-side. Ironhide and Ratchet were nearby and on other monitors the commanders of fortresses and forward bases could be seen, their personnel gathered around them.

It was silent as a tomb everywhere.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

John Fulton stood on the steps of the administration building as the moment of silence in solidarity with Mars was being observed base wide. He had informed everyone of the event, the reasons why and explained that the American as well as the N.E.S.T contingent would be observing the silence in solidarity with their comrades. They would also be doing so in tribute to the Autobots for ending the threat that this group had posed. Even though Fulton knew the full extent of the danger of Black Shadow, most of Earth did not. The meetings that would be held after Thanksgiving that would put Ratchet on the hot seat would explain that danger to the world.

He stood and listened to the sound of ocean waves as the silent moment slowly passed. Everyone on the base outside of a handful of essential operations had stepped outside to stand silently. An honor guard from all of the countries that were based here including one from the Global N.E.S.T. Initiative were standing in front of the Administration building, the flag bearers holding their country's flags bowed in honor of the dead. Seabirds called out as on tall poles base flags of many countries and units snapped in the light breeze. It was as silent as could be.

-0-In the schools

Sunspot stood along with the rest of his class as they waited for the siren to sound once more. They had spent a lot of time in the schools that morning prepping everyone for the reason the sirens would sound. Since Black Shadow, it was necessary to ensure that the meaning of the sirens were understood by all. It had cleared the air to talk about it in the terraced reading area by the windows of their room when Mr. Terradive told them about it.

Even though they almost to the last child feared the Decepticons, they understood the reason for the moment. As they stood together, standing behind the chairs at their work tables, they watched the sky outside. There were no aircraft coming and going. Everyone had paused in solidarity.

Orion and Praxus stood side-by-side holding servos in their classroom at Sparkling Day School in Terra. El and Mimi who glanced at them, walked to the pair. Mimi took Orion's servo, then all four turned to look at Neo who held Olo with a distracted expression on her face. Other infants glancing at the four, then joined them. By the time the all clear would sound, every infant in Neo's care would be standing together holding servos in a long line beside her.

-0-At the top of Metroplex

He stood watching the colony from the tall perch on Metroplex's highest tower. He was the mech who sounded the alarms, the beginning of the fast for Festival and other times when it was needed. He had sounded it now, then stood with the timer in his servo. When the five minutes dictated by the Terran Military Clock had passed he would sound the sirens again. Then the moment of solemnity would be concluded and the movement that was stilled below would commence once again.

The day was bitter, -130 F today as he stood staring out at the plains all around him. Three new Metro formers had landed, one in bad shape. Lines at the Mausoleum were miles in length. The Hu-An had lined up outside their habitat to give their respects. Aerie Hill always a beehive was eerily still.

The timer counted down, then dinged. He reached up and pressed the button. It sounded and rolled off echoing everywhere on its lonely way, even to the Industrial Park City where tens of thousands of mechs and femmes stood silently, respectfully as requested. When the siren faded away, the movement and sound of a great metropolitan area began once more.

Ships landed and ships lifted off. Seekers left and returned with their customary bravado. Offices and businesses, quarries and forward bases turned back to their focus and industry. Infants turned back to work on their studies, sparklings delighted their teachers with their sweetness and the senior officials of the great Cybertronian miracle left to go back to their jobs, the ones that kept the city going and safe.

Diego Garcia would conclude their solidarity, Aerie Hill would pulse with life again and two new sparklings would be added to the population during the interim. It was fitting.

-0-Logos

The sirens sounded once more as the worker bees pulled back to allow the miracle of Logos to transform before them. Ratchet sitting at the command console of the great mechanism, environment controls routed through the guidance terminal and computer nexus turned the operation over to Metroplex, Fortress Maximus and now Caminus.

"Logos, are you ready to come to me?" Caminus said over the comm link.

"I am ready, Caminus. Where is Teatro?" Logos asked with a hint of anxiety.

"He is exploring nearby in the company of Kappa and Xantium. They have Swan as well," Caminus replied.

"Good," Logos said as he began to shiver. The multiple million bits and pieces of massive transformation began to unfold as everyone everywhere in the sphere of influence of the Prime of Cybertron watched breathlessly.

Another miracle was about to happen.

-0-TBC November 19, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

NOTE: Thank you, Guest for the moment of silence prompt. I am having hell times with the computer until my virus program issue gets resolved. :(( I am glad you reminded me. I managed to get it written tonight without the gremlins inside taking over and wiping it clean halfway through. :D:D:D


	234. Chapter 234

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 9 (dd4 234)

-0-At the site of transfer

He stood and continued to rise until it was difficult without assistance to see him in the sky overhead. His shadow fell across the plain and cities all around as he finally straightened to his full height. He was half a mile tall, weighed millions of tons and possessed no sentient symbionts to concern himself over. He merely had to traverse the distance between himself and the pad made to specifications that awaited.

He looked around, then noticed his son nearby with several of the Supreme guardians. He turned ever so slowly as Ratchet sat inside his helm in the control center watching the data stream as he made his moves. Stepping lightly, as lightly as a massive metallic being could, he made his way toward Caminus.

He was handsome like they all were. Some of his armor was still missing, the dark spots here and there indicating places where they would be replaced once the old stuff was reforged at the steel mills of the Industrial Park City in the distance.

He was white with red servos, red finial towers and a red visor covering his optics. All of his kind had normal optics but all of them sported red visors. Given that they were Autobots and the red indicated their foe, it was a measure of their age that this was so. They had red visors when it meant nothing, long before the Decepticons were a thought in Megatron and The Fallen's processors.

He took his steps carefully as the spectators around him watched in awe. He was aware of all of them, their placement on a grid in a program in his processor completely delineated. Included as well on another grid were all surface and subterranean constructs. He was stepping over and carefully placing his peds for transit because the organic surface of the planet could not bear his weight the way the metallic surface of Cybertron could. He had to be careful.

Teatro paused and stood, Swan joining him. He smiled brilliantly. "That is my Ada!** MY ADA IS COMING TO BE WITH ME**!" He put down his toy, then began to run toward the pad where Logos would be sitting, forming into his city format, something that Teatro had never seen from either genitor. They had always been on the run. They had never lost their ship formats.

Logos paused, then spoke to his son internally. :Teatro, go to your atar and wait there. I am going to transform into a city format just like him. You must not be in the way, son:

Teatro paused, then looked up at the massive form of his ada standing before him, anxiously watching. **:ADA! I HAVE A FRIEND! YOU SHOULD MEET HIM! HIS NAME IS SWAN!:**

Logos nodded, then reached down, touching the infant gently. Straightening once more, he looked at the Supremes who were walking up to the infants from where they were. "Will you make sure that the infants are far enough away? I don't want them injured," Logos said to Kappa and the others.

"We have them, Logos," Kappa said with a grin. "Come on, you two. Let your ada have a chance to sit down on his pad."

The infants turned walking back with the others until they were clear. When it was evident that they were, Logos started again, moving forward until he was across from Caminus and close to the hangar that would be Teatro's home and classroom. It was then that the process began to reverse.

-0-Soldiers and other humans

:Damn. That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. They have three modes then: Epps said. :Ship, city and root modes:

:Triple changers: Lennox said with a nod. :Springer is a triple changer. So are Sandstorm and Astrotrain:

:That sort of makes mechs like Sixshot scary bastards: Epps said. :I asked Springer and he said Sixshot can become a robot, tank, spaceship, lazer gun, off road vehicle and something called a winged wolf. I'm not sure that's an animal-like modality or if its the name of some kind of fighter-type ship. They call that kind of mech a S.T.A.G. or 'Solo Transformer Assault Group'. He was the first one and he's as bad ass as they get. He can't be persuaded not to do what he sets out to do. The best part of this story is that his son lives here. He's an Autobot:

Everyone turned to look at Lennox. :That is the definition of defiant child: Judy Witwicky said. No one argued with her.

-0-Logos

He reached his spot, inspected the area through proximity sensors, then signaled he would begin to transform once more into his city mode. Clearance was given to the big mech so he began. More swiftly going downward than the reverse, he began to seemingly melt toward the ground. His face slipped downward entering the big mechanism's shoulders as the rest of him began to change.

-0-Judy Witwicky

She stood in a group of her friends, the women and older daughters of the soldiers who were gathering here for the football game and Thanksgiving festivities. She glanced at Barbara Morshower. :It seems sort of turtle-ish to have your head disappear into your shoulders. I wonder where his head ends up? Imagine living in his confines and having the apartment next to where his head is stored. Imagine having sex-:

Enormous laughter, choking sounds and Ron Witwicky's objections to the conversation cut Judy short but she wasn't going to be deterred from making her observation. :Think about it. You could be having sex and the wall beside you could be his cheek. Think about it:

:I don't want to think about it: Ron Witwicky replied with a grin and shake of his head.

They bantered as they watched the huge mechanism fall into an ordered chaos, the displacement energy of the descent gathering, then sweeping most of them off their feet. They lay on the ground laughing.

:I remember as a kid going to the end of the airport's flight lines and letting the jets taking off blow me off my feet: Sheila Conroy said as she sat up from where she was tossed by the rushing air and displaced energy created by the reverse transformation of Logos. :Same thing happened then too:

That led to more stories and by the time the all clear siren was given everyone was ready to eat. They turned to head back for their habitats for dinner.

It would be dark by the time that Logos was connected, the systems checks ran and all of the rest. Crews were standing around waiting to move in and check out the potential for habitation for anyone coming. It would be fed by lights and be busy for the next decaorn.

Teatro ran forward when the sand settled, gripping when he arrived a small tower of his ada's superstructure. Hugging him tightly, Teatro looked upward at the conning tower that rose highest of all presented. "Ada! I have a friend! This is my friend, Swan!"

Swan who stood beside Teatro, spoon in servo smiled upward. "I'm Swan. I'm Teatro's friend," he said sweetly.

Everyone in the metro family who were advising the transit and descent for Logos turned their attentions to the infants. "I heard that you did, son. Isn't that just the most wonderful thing?"

**"I KNOW!"** Teatro said with almost too much happiness. "You should see our city we're making," he said pointing to the mounds of earth nearby.

Logos scanned the area, then beamed. "What clever little mechs you both are! Why not go and play, son. Play for a bit, then come in to rest."

They chatted a moment, then both infants ran back to the dirt piles. They would play happily together until it was time to recharge. They would do so in matching hangars in the comfort and protection of their genitors and their newly discovered uncles, great uncles, great great uncles ... etc.

Ratchet signaled to Prime that the operation was complete. They drove to the site from Tyger Pax to get the word from Jetta. Logos and Caminus were down and hooked up/getting hooked up. Two more cities for homes had returned to them. Over 100,000 plus homes would be ready for someone to live in when the next migration came. That didn't include Acutus in the total.

Win-win.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet downloaded the recipes and ingredient list into his personal 'home and garden' files, something most Cybertronians had in some form or another. He knew what he was going to make for the dinner ... turduckens, two, dinner rolls and bread for Ironhide, cranberry sauce, potatoes and gravy, yams with marshmallows, green beans, a few other salads were coming from guests and then his pie. It would be traditional human fare Cybertronian style with traditional bot dishes brought from traditional genitors.

It would be the Cybertronian version of a chocolate silk pie with a huge meringue topping. He hoped. He knew they could hold the few orns until Thanksgiving so he gave himself time for the next orn to at least get that done. Ironhide would film him. He would dazzle with the baking and hopefully show respectably if not ultimately successfully in the 4-H cooking crew that apparently everyone he knew constituted.

The slaggers.

Walking down the corridor that led outside, Ratchet paused. "Logos, let things percolate. If you need anything or have concerns we are on call. For now, I want you to acclimatize, then let us know what's what when we do the second and third system wide diagnostics."

"I understand, Doctor. Thank you for all you've done for me and my family," he said in his deep voice that echoed in the corridor where Ratchet stood.

"Not a problem. Thank you for surviving and coming here. We didn't know how much we missed you until you came here," Ratchet said. He patted the bulkhead of the corridor fondly, then turned to walk out. When he got there, he walked to where the leadership stood watching techs speed around. "Two down and one to go," he said.

Prime nodded, then grinned slightly. "For now," he said quietly.

-0-TBC November 20, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**


	235. Chapter 235

The Diego Diaries: Pies, Part 9 (dd4 235)

-0-Home later that early evening

"Ada?"

"What, Hero?"

"What are you doing?"

Ratchet stared down at the floor at his daughter who was looking up at him with a big grin. She was with Ratchet while everyone else was with others larking around the colony with grandgenitors and other interested family. "I'm checking a list I'm making."

"What is your list, Ada? Can I help you?" she asked.

Ratchet looked down at his daughter, a tiny wisp of a femme who was the female version of Ironhide. Her little features were delicate and lady-like, the sort her old Pa would have had he been a girl. She was thin and spindly like femmes tended to be at this age given the lighter types of frames they tended to have. Her little wings moved without her conscious thought as they sought out information they were too immature to collect. "I have to get a bunch of things for the dinner in a couple of orns. I will have to go to the store and get them."

"Can I help you?" she asked hopefully. "I can do things. I can get them off the shelves."

Ratchet grinned, then looked at his list. "Alright. Let's go now before anyone comes, then we can have them delivered tomorrow. I have to make pies. Your old pa is going to film me doing that."  
**  
"CAN I HELP YOU TOO!?"** she asked in a burst of surprise and hopefulness.

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Sure."

"**ADA! I WILL HELP YOU!" **she exclaimed as she clasped her little servos together. "Can we go now and get things?"

Ratchet rose, subbed his list, then looked down at her. "Gussy up, little Missy, and I'll take ya," he said in a cowboy voice.

She laughed, then turned running for her berth room. Moments later she ran out with the proper and not surprisingly matching clothes for the bitter cold outside. She liked to look presentable. Smiling up at her ada, Hero walked to the door to wait.

Ratchet picked her up, then the two walked out the door for some retail therapy at one of their favorite stores, The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex. The door closed silently behind them.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

Ironhide sat at the library as the infants listened to the story being read by an infant library specialist. They sat in the terraced reading pit with a lot of other kids, all of them rapt in their attention. Orion and Praxus sat side-by-side with Prowler on the step before them. A story about bunnies by an Earth woman named Beatrix Potter was being read. There were three other books to go before the Potterfest was finished. Then they would color pictures of bunnies with shoes and coats before leaving.

Ironhide considered the juxtaposition of maniacal Autobot and dedicated atar. He had no idea that this could have sprung from his spark, that he could find this even interesting at all. He wasn't much for the softer parts of life but this was everything to him. All of the disappointments and harsh realities of his life melted away when he was with his family doing things for them that his genitors had done for him.

Going to the library, swimming at the Sports center, hiking in the Mare, playing at the playgrounds, going to kiddie movies at the cinemas and other child centered activities were the bomb. Who could have imagined him capable of such things. He never believed it of himself. Hero had decided to stay with Ratchet so he had taken the boys, dropped Sunspot off for his music lesson with a Seeker teacher who was specializing in Seeker music instruction in the Praxus Business Plaza, then walked to the main Public Library south of the Fortress for the book readings that they held this night every decaorn.

Sitting with the rest of the genitors on chairs around tables nearby, he watched raptly as his children absorbed the stories. They were sweet, gentle and entertaining. Rabbits with clothes running about, their families doing things and expecting them home. The infants loved them, sitting silently watching with the kind of concentration that only children seemed to manage.

It was thrilling to watch. His little infants, his three little boys were learning something right before his optics. He could watch it happen here in this beautiful protected place. He felt strong emotions overtaking him, the kind that came when he contemplated his family and the peace it gave him to be their protector and guide.

His old mech was a wonder. Who would have thought that either of them would be doing this and finding it so wonderful? Orion shifted, then leaned forward again to see the pretty colorful pictures of the story that the reader held up for them to see. Ironhide watched him, memorizing his little baby face and tiny form. All three of them were tiny. They were his. He loved them so much it made him ache to think about it.

This was the best part of his orn.

-0-At the Grocery in the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He pushed a cart and so did she. The store had seen images of children with their own carts so they had them here for infants accompanying their genitors. Hero followed Ratchet looking up and around as she went, a tiny cart pushed before her that awaited choices to fill it. Ratchet looked down and grinned. She looked so cute he thought.

"What do we get, Ada?" she asked passing a couple of mechs who looked down at her, then grinned.

"Dinner party things, baby. Come with me and you can help carry them," Ratchet said moving down the aisle where all manner of Cybertronian and human-appearing 'meat' products could be had. He walked to the long counter, the one with low cases of items artfully placed for perusal. He considered what he needed, thought about going an easier route, then bowed his neck. The slaggers thought he was a humorous flop. Turduckens he had learned were a master class dish so he was going to do it again out of spite and cussedness. He picked out two 'chickens', two 'ducks' and two 'turkeys'. Glancing down at Hero who smiled up at him, Ratchet put a tiny 'ham' into her cart. "We can have this for lunch. See? You're already a great help to me."

She smiled brilliantly, shifting with self conscious pleasure, then followed him with her half filled cart and a single 'ham'.

Up and down rows they went as Ratchet gathered the fixings for stuffing, the side dish ingredients both human-like and Cybertronian. He was coming for the main stuff tonight. He would get the other things tomorrow when he didn't have a tiny femme pushing a tiny cart with a little ham in it behind him, chatting about this and that as they wandered along. Ambling up the row for the baking goods, they turned and made their way. "What do you need here, Ada?" Hero asked.

"Ingredients for what the humans call a chocolate silk pie. I think it will be tasty and pretty," Ratchet said pausing before an aisle that seemed to run on forever on both sides of himself. He gulped, then looked at his datapad. "This recipe says I need things called cream, sugar, butter, chocolate, something called vanilla, heavy cream whatever that is and eggs. It takes about fifteen minutes to make, two joors to set up and all night to praise." He grinned, then looked down at his daughter. "You and your brothers are going to have cooking classes in school. I will make sure of it."

"**THEN I CAN COOK FOR YOU, ADA!"** Hero said with excitement.

Ratchet laughed. "At last. A thing about cooking I can get behind." He grinned, then began to pick up what he would need here and down the row. By the time he had accumulated the ingredients for a dinner, the few things he would need to make it happen such as foil and beer for the cook, he and Hero had made it to the checkout line. They had their things boxed, then put into the warehouse to be delivered the next orn. Given all things being equal, the orn after that, Ratchet would begin to make the things he would need for their dinner and the pie contest. Ironhide would film him doing it, the slagger. Ratchet would tell him about that later.

They finished up, sauntered out, hit the ice cream parlor nearby, then headed for home. Ironhide and the boys would beat them but they wouldn't mind. Ice cream was the greatest thing ever.

-0-In an apartment in Tyger Pax, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak studied the recipe of his pie, a Cybertronian version of what would be known on Earth as an apple and fruit crisp. It was considered one of the great culinary achievements of the impoverished and 'backward' hinterlands of Cybertron, finding its way into the mainstream of cuisine when the mainstream decided that it was worthy of their interest. If it were human, it would be a delightful blend of apples, dates, raisins and nuts covered in a crunchy crumble crust that was sweet and chewy. It would be baked until it bubbled, then left to cool so that it developed an almost candy-like crust around the edges.

"Okay, Sunstreaker, are you ready?" Blue asked as he looked up from his 'array'. He had measured everything, lined it all up in little bowls in the order of mixing, then inspected his dishes, spoons and other things so that it would all flow like water. It had been an interesting conversation about the pie that had lasted over four orns. What it boiled down to was simple. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had never learned to cook. Prowl had made sure that Bluestreak could and therefore it was a default toward the good-natured winger that he would do that stuff. They would clean up and eat.

It had been a banter situation since Blue already knew that the pair couldn't cook anything to save their lives. Having no genitors and a rough upbringing kept them from knowing what a lot of more fortunate sparks knew. Also, it didn't hurt to have a gourmand high caste atar guiding you through life. Blue had given up and decided to make his favorite pie. If he didn't win the contest he could still eat the pie.

"We're ready to film you, Blue," Sideswipe said as he sat in a chair 'directing'. Sunstreaker would run the camera. The infants were having 'date night' with Miler and Venture so they were go on the pie film. Nearby on a chair, a box with a lid that latched and would stay that way once sealed awaited.

Blue smirked, then nodded. The camera began to roll. "Hi. I'm making crumble pie from Stanix, the kind you serve at sparkling separation parties there. Its my favorite so here we go," Blue said as he began to pick up ingredients. "You put this base in first," he said as he began to make the crumble topping. He put together the Cybertronian version of brown sugar, cinnamon, a small amount of flour, nuts and butter into a big bowl. He began to mix it together.

"I am so glad you suggested this, Ratchet. What a great idea to do at a party with all the family and friends around. We can have pies from all over Cybertron and some of the new formulas for the Earth pies. I haven't had this pie since the Fall of Cybertron. I could have made it all along but I forgot about it. Without you bringing it up, I would still be missing it and so would my family.

"You have a lot of great ideas, Ratchet," Blue said as he paused to tilt the bowl to the camera. "This is the topping which is pretty simple. I don't add all the spices that you can. I have two mechs to feed that are wimps when it comes to being food adventurous and I'm not including Kaon or me," Blue said casting a gimlet optic to someone off camera. Two chuckles indicated the twins. "Some of us aren't crybabies," Blue said as he put the bowl to one side. "That is the topping so it will wait over here. Now the filling."

He took another bowl, then looked at the camera. "This is the filling. You add these," he said picking up a big bowl of what looked like peeled and cut up apples. Putting them in the bowl, he put the other things in too one at a time. "I like to add them all at once so the flavors can mix. Then you take this," he said picking up a bowl with what looked like sugar and cinnamon. On top of that, he poured in ingredients that looked like raisins, chopped dates and several kinds of nut like things. "I like to put a sweet fruit juice in to help with the tartness." He poured a small amount of something wet into the bowl. "Now you stir and let it marinate together." He did. Then he set the bowl down. "They have to sit a moment to blend together so the cook gets to marinate themselves," he said picking up a beer. He took a big swig, then grinned. Splashing the fruit-like medley before him with the beer, he set it down. "This is optional. I just made it up."

"Beer is good," Sideswipe's off screen voice was heard to say. "I don't have a problem."

Blue grinned. "Me neither." He took a big wide pan and set it before himself. "I will put the fruity part in the pan and spread it out." He poured it in, then spread it out with his servo. Taking a drink from his beer, he then sprinkled it lightly on the medley. "More is less," he said with a chuckle. Turning, he picked up the topping bowl. "Now I have to spread this out over the fruity stuff, covering everything evenly. Given that I made a lot of topping, it will be no problem. I like the topping," he said as he dumped it onto the pan. Smoothing it out, he patted it with his servo. "There. Its done. I have to cook it for about half a joor, then put it somewhere to cool off. It needs the candy-like crust around the edges to be perfection." He turned carrying the pan to the stove. Pausing, he glanced at the camera. "Sideswipe, if you could open the oven door?"

Sideswipe walked into the picture, opened the oven door, then stepped away. Blue slid the pie inside, then closed the door. Turning to the camera, he took up his beer. "Bony appetite to one and all. Here's to me winning. If not me, then the next best mech." He took a deep drag, then grinned. "Thanks, Ratchet."

Sunstreaker cut the tape.

-0-TBC November 21, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**


	236. Chapter 236

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 10 (dd4 236)

-0-Elsewhere the next day

He sat in his cell in the sub basement of N.E.S.T. Habitat at Autobot City. He was due to be exchanged at some point when the Prime decreed it. Someone from the United States State Department had come to see them three days before to ascertain their condition and fulfill their duty to all as officials from their country.

It was tense and terse. All of them were professionals so they kept their own counsel. For now. If he and his men were kept here longer it might change. If they went to Earth to face serious charges of treason and murder, discipline might fail. He considered his own conversation with a lawyer and an official who had journeyed to Mars from Diego. They had walked out of a space bridge with a guide straight into the Ops Center of the habitat, thus avoiding the fuss of environmental suits and the like.

Under Secretary for something or other James Markey and Rita Blane from the Justice Department were sitting in a conference room when he was brought in to sit and speak with them in private. He had sat down silently, more than aware that they were not on his side nor would they keep the confidentiality that they would claim. After all, to them he was working hard to end life as all knew it so they would be highly inclined to tattle if he gave them more than his impressions of the weather. He stared at them stonily.

"Colonel Bishop, I am James Markey from the State Department and this is Rita Blane from Justice. I won't bore you with details. You know the score. We are here to ascertain your condition and that of the others. We want to hear your story and see if there is anything we can ask the government of the Prime that will help you with your comfort or other needs. The one thing we aren't here to do is get you out of here."

Rita Blane nodded. "You are on the sovereign territory of the Prime of Cybertron. You are in his custody. We cannot demand that you be released without his agreement and we don't have it now. It is iffy if we will have it ever until the situation which you have created is resolved to mutual satisfaction."

"Mutual?" Silas asked with a slight grin. "You won't be working to get me, an American citizen out of here unless you get what you want too?"

"I have worked on this kind of situation all of my career at Justice, Colonel Bishop. I am a lawyer, not a magician. You cannot expect to break the laws of foreign sovereign nations and expect your American citizenship to be a get-out-of-jail card. You are subject to the jurisdiction of the locality in which you are arrested," Blane said coldly.

"I was arrested in France. The French have jurisdictional custody of me. The aliens are violating that," Bishop replied.

"The Global N.E.S.T. Initiative under the aegis of the Autobot-Earth Treaty Agreements of 2007 negotiated and maintained through the Committee on Interplanetary Relations at the United Nations allow governments to cede authority to the Prime in events that pertain to anyone or anything Cybertronian that transpire on their own soil. It relieves a specific country or agency the burden of event specific revenge should Megatron come back to dole out punishments for perceived aggressions against him or his minions. Prime had control over the operation, its outcomes and any humans that might have been involved. It was also cleared with the French government through the Office of the Primes prior to the operation to ensure that all of the entities involved were on the same page as to custody of all involved." Rita Blane sat back considering the man before her. "You will get no relief from our government for your situation. You need to consider that this may be the only place you ever see for the rest of your life if you keep your own counsel."

"So all you can offer me is a different change of scenery if not circumstances? I change this prison cell for one on Earth," Bishop countered.

"You were a traitor. You worked against the effort to maintain the security of this planet from an implacable enemy. Whatever your politics or personal thoughts on the subject of Megatron and his cult, you are dead wrong on what you expect the outcome to be," Markey said. "You were part of the Revolution and the Resistance groups that have planted bombs and assassinated people. You have committed political murders. Now you whine about the outcome of your actions. Surely, you understood the possible outcomes of your actions didn't you before you began this cowardly campaign?"

Bishop stared at him stonily. "Don't do the crime if you can't do the time?"

Both nodded. "What kind of man are you, Bishop? You took a chance and failed. It would have done the job that Arachnid was supposed to do if you had not been caught. You were prepared to gamble with the lives of nearly seven billion men, women and children. Why should you receive anything but a dirt hole in the ground for that?" Markey asked.

The rest of the short interview continued in that vein. He would ask for a lawyer and access to extradition to Earth. He would be granted the lawyer but the extradition could not be granted because Prime had not agreed to allow any of them to leave Mars. Given that he had discretionary control of them since France, there was nothing they or their government could do. They watched him leave with his guards.

Rita Blane glanced at Markey. "What a lizard. If he had succeeded we would all be dead or enslaved. Is he delusional or just an asshole?"

"Both," Markey said with a grin.

The door opened and another human entered to hear the verdict on whether or not he would be coming home. He would also be told that among the charges facing him, being AWOL would be among them. He was an active duty member of the United States Army Rangers. Among the men they would interview, there would be two active duty American soldiers, 1 from England and 1 from Germany. They would be declared AWOL as well. It would be the least of their worries.

-0-In an apartment across town

Traachon sat with his friends and followers discussing the situation as it stood with the colony. They had spent the last few orns since release from prison coordinating an intel gathering mission among their leadership to sort out the situation here. They had gathered to tell Traachon, their leader and Hobbes, his lieutenant what they had figured out.

"The colony is classless, everyone here having equal access to all levels and types of activity, opportunity and lifestyle as anyone else. It is a cashless society, something that began in the beginning and has continued. If you work, you get what you need and want met. That creates jobs and opportunities for business that in turn employs individuals. It is a good system that is sort of self perpetuating. If you don't work or go to school and you can, you get cut off. You lose your home and your privileges."

"Well, it cuts down on drones," Hobbes said as he sat back in his chair, one that he had without the requisite job to support it. Neither he nor Traachon had undertaken either work nor school. Neither had their bonds. The irony of his remark was lost on him.

"What about the power structure? The groups around the Prime in particular?" Traachon asked.

Another mech answered. "I was told that it grew out of the need for representation by constituent groups, the elderly, youth, work-related and other types that had their needs and wanted to be represented in the power structure. Prime allowed and encouraged it. The labor structure with the Guilds and unions is part of that. The Guilds are not like they were on Cybertron. They have internal leadership elections and meetings with membership having a large hand in determining their business and the like.

"The Community-Senior Autobot Committee rules the colony with Prime who stands at modified martial law because of the threat of Decepticons. They have been a part of every migration since the beginning and thus Prime has reserved power to himself to meet the threat. It means that we have less opportunity to make moves without triggering incarceration than anywhere else we have ever been. Prime has the charter and frankly, he has the support to counter just about anything we try. You cannot underestimate the solidarity of the citizens here with the Prime."

Hobbes nodded. "Then we have to educate the populace about the path we want to take with them. We have the burden to tell them about the wonders of Cybertron in the Golden Age and how we can achieve that once more with a return to the System that made it possible."

Bron who was leaning against the doorjamb of her room nearby listened with a deep unease. "What's wrong with the achievement that has been made now?"

Everyone glanced at her. "We can do better," Waldeen said. "Really, Bron. Listen to yourself."

Bron stared at him stonily, then turned to enter her room. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the berth. She felt uneasy and the noises being made bothered her. She usually avoided this part of the infiltration. First, she had been too young to care. Then she ignored it because she had no part of the planning and execution. Now, she felt dirty and uneasy. Rising, pausing by the door to listen, she gathered herself and stepped out. Walking through the crowded living room, she paused at the front door as her father called to her. "Where are you going, Bron-E?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I'm meeting Neo for lunch. Then I'm going to see about getting an education degree started at the University."

"That is good news, daughter," Traachon said with a nod of approval. "We will be proud to see you excel in such a fine field of endeavor. However, be careful around Neo. She is a traitor to the Cause and someone who is firmly in the camp of the Prime."

She nodded, then left hurrying toward the elevator at the end. She would seek out Neo and spend the orn with her and Laret. She would not seek a degree. She was in too much turmoil to consider the future when her family was working with others to destroy that of almost everyone around her, It would be a very long orn for the femme as she struggled with her conscience.

-0-In the bosom of love

**"ATAR!**"

"What, Orion?"

"You see me this?" Orion asked as he looked over his shoulder at his big old pa. Ironhide was doing his two joors in class with the shorties. Praxus and Orion were painting. It was messy and cute.

"I see that. Its interesting," Ironhide said with a grin. Prowler was standing between his brothers watching them with rapt attention. He wanted to paint too but he was too short to reach the pallet.

"How goes home school, Ironhide?" Roto asked as he paused behind Mimi. She smiled and patted her page.

"Its going better than great," Ironhide said with only a tiny fib. It was going better than great for him. How it would continue to be for Prowler was anyone's guess. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving? You have two orns, then the weekend off."

"We're having family dinner, then coming to your house for the pie contest," Roto said with a chuckle.

"Oh slag. Old mech really let the genie out of the bottle with this one," Ironhide said with a smile. "We're going to need an alternate site if everyone who says they will come shows up."

"I can arrange that, Ironhide," Roto said as he poured more yellow into the little cup between Olo and Mimi.

"I would be happy if you would, Roto," Ironhide said with spark felt relief. "Old mech has a good spark but this is madness. I don't think he knows how big this has grown."

"Everyone I know is coming and there are other pie contests around town. Its sort of going to be a tradition I think if this goes well," Roto replied.

"I better lay in more beer," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

-0-TBC November 22, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

NOTES:

Colonel Bishop: It is so odd writing my own last name down for this character. :D:D

ESL readers: eeeeeee·jissssss

the protection, backing, or support of a particular person or organization.

"negotiations were conducted **under the aegis of the United Nations"**

AWOL: Absent Without Leave. Any soldier who leaves their duty without permission is declared AWOL.


	237. Chapter 237

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 10 (dd4 237) (All of you in bad weather, take care out there. I am thinking of all of you tonight.)

-0-Around and about

Roto walked to the subway station to head back to school in Terra. He had gone on his break to a number of places that had halls available for events. Finding the right one, he put a hold on it for Ratchet's pie contest. It would be big enough for everyone to gather and had tables available to set any number of pies that might come with any number of bots. He messaged Ironhide, then took the train back to Terra. He did so with a grin on his face.

-0-At the Veteran's Center, Central Labor Hall, Fortress Maximus District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Joon walked into the center to bring Vinn his lunch. He had booked himself so tightly before Thanksgiving weekend that he couldn't even leave to eat at the cantina in the Hall. She worked in Terra at The Full Circle, a craft co-op and educational center for the Circle of Light. In a room in the back, surrounded by books, tech and students, Heatout, the philosopher and second in command for Dai Atlas held court. He was writing a column for the local newspapers and books for the movement. He also lectured at the University on history and philosophy.

The Circle of Light grew out of disillusionment with the way things were going in the lead up to the Clampdown and The Fall. They were a mix of individuals who were unwilling to be part of a war that would eventually almost destroy them and their culture. It was bounded for some by religion, others by the idea that the unity of 'Until all are one' was a sacred idea that couldn't be transgressed. Everyone dreaded the escalation toward war because it would be the end of all that was valued by everyone.

They had fled after helping the Knights get more than twenty million of their people off world. They valued education, had attracted the intelligentsia among all manner and class of Cybertronian and maintained a strict pacifism that drove them ever farther away from the war. Among those who refined and created the thinking they valued and practiced, Heatout was prime.

Joon walked to the offices in the back where Vinn worked when he wasn't in group or private therapy with soldiers, their families and civilians with war related issues and trauma. He had become a specialist helping those with serious problems and was dedicated to a fault.

"Hello," Joon said with a smile as she rapped on his doorjamb. "I brought lunch."

"Come in," Vinn said with a smile as he turned from his computer. "Pull up a chair, Joonie."

She did, then laid out their lunch. "Did you hear about the pie contest that the Circle is having at the Hall on Thanksgiving?"

"Pie contest?" Vinn asked with a grin.

"Apparently, its happening here and there. Ratchet, the CMO is having one at his family dinner. It sort of leaked out and everyone I know thinks its a great idea. Apparently the databases for our cuisine are being ransacked for ideas. I think I will make the pie my amma used to make, the one with the blue crust."

"I love that pie, Joon," Vinn said with a nod. "What a great idea. The Circle is having a pie thing at the Hall?"

"We are. I've been asked to arrange it with the others," Joon said with a grin. "Everyone who wants to is asked to bring a pie to the Hall at 0400 on the Terran Clock for the fun and games. What a nice way for us to get together and visit. Visit and eat pie. Perfection, Vinn."

"I can't complain," Vinn said with a nod.

-0-In The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex

"What does the recipe say?"

"We have to make a dough thing."

Springer nodded, then looked around. "Where do you find dough in here?"

Drift glanced up from the datapad in his servo. "You're asking me?"

Springer snorted, then turned to flag someone down. A happy bright young mech paused before them. "Hi. How can I help you?"

"We have to make a pie for my ada's dinner. We need some dough. Do you know where that is in here?" Springer said glancing around the packed cavernous building with a bewildered expression.

"Dough?" the youngster said with a grin. "You have to make it. We **do** have prepared doughs for this and that. We have had a serious run on prepared dough for pies lately. What is the deal with that?" he asked.

Drift grinned. "Don't ask," he said.

The youngster nodded. "Do you want it pre-made or do you want to make it yourself?"

Springer glanced at Drift who shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you can show us."

The kid nodded, then led them to the baking aisles that were many and seemed to run on forever. As the two stood out of their depth watching and listening to the kid tell them about dough and its manufacture, they settled on a prepared concoction in self defense. Picking up a package, Springer held it up to the youngster. "This says dough."

"For raviolis," the kid said with a chuckle. "That's not for the pies you want. Sort of. You want this," he said picking up another package. "This dough is for pies."

Springer took it, then nodded. "Thanks," he said as the kid nodded and turned to go. Handing the packet to Drift, he took two more. "Just in case," he said. He walked down the aisle while Drift followed with a grin on his face.

-0-Tyger Pax

A box sat on the counter of the kitchen by the sink. Inside was a beautiful pie that was made and ready for the party at Ratchet and Ironhide's house. Bluestreak had made it the night before and it had turned out to be perfect. The texture was good, nice and springy. Around the edge, the liquid had bubbled during cooking, then cooled into a glassy brittle fringe.

All they needed to do now was take it to the dinner and present it along with the little video for the contest. Blue closed off the monitor after taking care of scheduling lessons for his sharpshooters following the holiday. He was a master instructor on the list of master instructors that the army had built to teach the Home Guard defensive skills. Bluestreak was the finest sharpshooter and sniper in the entire Autobot Armed Forces and probably among the enemy as well.

He turned, then walked to the door. School would be out shortly and when it was he was to get the infants and bring them to the dojo. All of the infants were coming to the dojo today for their first lesson with the Sensei, Willa. Ironhide would bring his ragamuffins and Blue would bring his. Optimus was taking time off to bring his own children while the twins had traded off jobs and would be there a few minutes after everyone showed up.

It was going to be the first orn of the rest of their training.

Heading downward, he reached the street and turned left heading for the nearest subway station. Downward he went and was lost from sight. He was heading out to begin the best part of the season before getting the babies. He was going to begin Christmas shopping for the infants.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

-0-Neo and Laret

The night before, they had settled on a pie that was rather more a cake than anything else. It was something that was amazingly good, a sort of double chocolate, choco-fudgy-candy-cake-pie if it was a human confection. It was incredibly expensive to make on Cybertron and only high castes could have them but here? They were starting to show up in the bakeries. It took a lot of skill to make the eighteen thin layers of filo-like dough complete with eighteen layers of creamy filling and the two were experts at doing so.

After school, they would take Fifi to the various stores around the colony to gather the many ingredients that were required. It would take joors to make this thing and they would do it tonight. They would show Bron how to do it too. She was invited to dinner and when she was there they would show her how to make the king of pies, this Iacon treasure their genitors had taught them themselves. It would be interesting.

It would also be illuminating.

-0-A t a bachelor's apartment

Kup and Hercy sat on the couch watching Drift and Springer nearby as they struggled through the absolutely new problem of making a pie. The two had perfected their own and it was sitting on the counter at their bachelor apartment in the box with the data wafer slipped inside proving that they made, rather than had made the confection inside.

"What do we do with this dough?" Springer asked as he glanced at Drift. Drift was reading the datapad with the recipe as he held a pie pan in his servo. Glancing up, he shrugged. "You roll it out."

Springer looked at the lump on the counter. "How?"

"I don't know. Look in the drawer. Maybe there's something to make it flat," Drift said nodding toward the cabinets.

Springer looked through the drawers finding nothing that seemed helpful, then took a plate out of the cupboard. Turning, he placed the plate on top of the dough, then pressed. It flattened out. Grinning, he lifted the plate off. The dough was stuck to the bottom of the plate. "Frag," he said softly.

No one disagreed. Kup and Hercy however did laugh. Loudly.

-0-Prowl

He stood at the sensor center getting the latest information about the ghost whispers of migrations heading their way. When the time came they would go there and bring them home, however many there were out there. It would probably number in the millions. If the Knights and Circle with their networks along with the Seekers and others who were as organized as the newcomers had said they were, they would all make their way back Prowl was sure.

Tonight, they would get the infants and get ready for the weekend coming up. Another set of football games were coming up in two orns so there would be fun had by all. The following orn would be Thanksgiving. Dinner would be had at Ratchet's house and he had to bring 'a salad'. Salads were a new experience for Cybertronians. The 'vegetable and fruit' section of every grocery in the colony was new and when sampled **DELIGHTFUL** terrain for the colonists.

He spent his few moments of free processor space going through the giant recipe database on Teletraan to find just the right salad to bring. He was a mech on a mission, one that any human who ever went to a potluck could attest to. There wasn't a human alive who when going to a potluck didn't break their backside to bring something so grand and outstanding that it stole the show. It was a matter of pride to do so, to inform the plebes that here is a cook. So it was with Prowl.

And Alor.

Miler. Miler too.

Oddly, Kup.

Bluestreak was more mellow. He just wanted the good company with the food being secondary.

Arcee was driven to do a good job. Magnus was the beneficiary and therefore was her greatest cheerleader.

Elita because it was funny, Jetta because it tasted good, Mack because it meant he didn't have to cook that meal for himself.

All in all, it was the same on Mars as it was on Earth. Another thing the two species had in common, pridefulness about the food thing.

The only one who really didn't feel that way, the only one who was merely struggling to do a palatable plated thing was Ratchet. Ratchet of the mad ideas, Ratchet of the determination. He didn't especially want to be the queen of the buffet. He just didn't want to be the goat.

Oh and he wouldn't mind winning the pie contest though. He was good sparked, not stupid.

The orn wore on, details were detailed, problems settled and prioritized, then shift changed. School let out. Infants were gathered and taken to the dojo. The first lesson of the rest of their life was going to begin as the last adults hurried through the door. It would be amazing.

-0-TBC November 22, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

NOTES:

Circle of Light (IDW): During the Great War, the Transformer civilization was split in half on their home world of Cybertron as many chose to either side with the Autobots or the Decepticons. Those that did not choose a side had little hope of surviving as carnage engulfed the world in a conflict the likes of which had never been previously seen. It was during this time that the members that made up the Circle of Light gathered in order to contemplate the future.

They considered themselves to be the guardians of Cybertron's ancient culture. They preached against the creation of factions and its members believed that the Great War was the result of overwhelming corruption in their nation which led to the civil war. Many that came to the Circle of Light were scholars and scientists though there were some who were simply fleeing for their lives as they did not want to take part in an ideological battle.

When Optimus Prime came to power, he included the Circle of Light as one of the factions represented by his government, the Grand Convocation. However, he also wished to use them as recruiters for his Autobot army, something which Dai Atlas immediately rejected. As the war escalated, many Transformers who had neither sided with the Autobots nor the Decepticons chose to abandon Cybertron in an event known as the Exodus. The Circle of Light supported this move and were among the first to leave, though many other neutrals considered them religious zealots and didn't trust them any more than they did the Autobots or Decepticons.

Heading off into space to find a place to live in peace, the Circle of Light managed to settle but as the war expanded to other worlds and systems, they decided that they needed to find a new hiding spot. Ultimately, they found one on the distant world Theophany where they hid their civilization underground and away from prying eyes.

"There's far too much to take in here, more to find than can ever be found..."

Thus, they rescued thousands in an attempt at preserving what they believed was the true Cybertronian way of life. Underground, they built a new Crystal City, a great city where they lived a utopian lifestyle with no sickness, poverty or a government that left its citizens lost within the cracks of society. To ensure their survival, a set of laws were formed where the Circle did not involve themselves in the affairs of outsiders or even allowed foreigners to enter the city. This was part of a single minded objective of their own survival and the preservation of the lifestyle they had managed to forge in hiding.

The Circle served as the inspiration for Metalhawk and his cadre in abandoning Cybertron and the war. Optimus Prime, on the other hand, considered them a cult.

[THEOPHANY: The visual manifestation of God or a God to humankind (transformer kind). Dai Atlas is a god figure the same way that Alpha Trion and the rest of the Pantheon are. Thus, the name of their city appears to me to honor the personage, Dai Atlas, their leader and the one whose name translates to God Map. His story is various including him being born from the spark of Primus and being part of a group called The Guiding Hand. They offer an alternative creation story for these people.]


	238. Chapter 238

The Diego Diaries: Pies, Part 11 (dd4 231)

-0-Up there

"**SHUT UP!"**

Silence.

"Not you. Them." Springer looked at Hercy and Kup who were grinning as they kibitzed about the construction of the pie in progress.

Drift grinned as he stood holding the datapad. He had grabbed it from the start so the construction was strictly in the servos of Springer, the one who never cooked because he was completely indifferent to the prospect. Takeout ruled. "There, there. You're doing great."

Drift peered over Springer's shoulder. He was battling with a pie crust and the crust was winning. The first attempt to 'roll it out' consisted of scraping the dough off the bottom of a plate. They had mashed that pack together and added half of one of the two other packages of 'pie dough' Springer had had the insight to grab at the store. It looked sort of grayish now. "That looks … appetizing. Remember, you have to put something in it and cook it. The stuff inside will cover up the crust."

"For a pie contest?" Springer asked as he glanced at his bond with a strange glint in his optics. "Do you think that they won't notice?"

"Did you wash your servos? You did wash your servos didn't you?" Drift asked.

Springer looked at him with the stare he usually gave to the enemy just before he took off their helm. Drift looked back at him raising the datapad in his servos to nose level. He grinned, then nodded. "You're doing great, sport."

Springer smirked hardcore, then looked at the lumpen stuff in front of him. "We need a roller."

"Wait. I think I have something that will work," Drift said as he walked past Springer toward the berth room beyond. He was gone a moment, then returned with a hollow rod in his servo. Handing it to Springer, he nodded. "Roll it out."

Springer looked at the rod, a part of a gun that he had in his 'gun cabinet' aka closet. "You broke down my rifle for the barrel?"

"Do you want to roll this slag out or what?" Drift asked.

Springer stared at his beloved antique rifle barrel, then placed it on the dough. He rolled it back and forth as the dough began to flatten. With a bit of trial and error, heavy on the error, he had it where it had to be. Subdued and half dead. "What now, Ms Childs?"

Everyone smirked at that one because they had seen her name in the database over and over while they sought out their own pie recipe. Drift slapped Springer on the back of his helm. "You have to put it in the dish. This one here," he said handing over a pie tin.

Springer looked at it, then Drift.** "You **put it in the dish, slagger. I mashed it out. With the barrel of my** antique rifle.**"

Drift smirked, then shook his helm. "Femme. Crybaby," he said as he put down the datapad. He looked at the dough, then the pan, then reached behind him into the utensil drawer to pull out what most humans called a pancake flipper. It was big enough to do the job if the flipper operator wasn't a total idiot. Drift did the math in his very zen manner, then slid the flipper under the pie crust. He loosened it from the tabletop, then folded it half over. Gently picking it up, he put it on the pie pan, adjusted it just so, then flipped the folded half back over. It was perfection.

Of course.

Springer on the other hand was fragged off.

-0-At the dojo in Tyger Pax

The babies stood in a group laughing and squeeing together as Willa began to organize for lesson one of the Martial Arting of the Infants. Appa Ratchet and his cat, Ratchet, Ironhide with Spot, Dawg and Bob, Prowl who came a moment late, Optimus who brought his kids by taking off early, Miler, Venture, Kestrel, Tagg, Ravel and Tie Down, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and an intense Sunstreaker sat and/or stood along the edge of the big mat where the infants were all collected. They were a large enough group to make one class though after a few lessons Willa would peel off Rambler, Sunspot, T-Bar and Spirit because they were more capable of grasping what she was teaching.

"Alright, everyone," she began with a grin. "I am Sensei Willa. I am your teacher and guide into the world of martial arts and self defense. It is a discipline that will enable you to fight but it will require you toward peace instead. You will become strong in body, mind and spirit as well.

Sojourner stood next to Prowler, the two smallest holding each others servos as they looked around oblivious to their new sensei as she explained how they would become bad ass but not want to act it. Orion was listening with his usual lazer-like focus just like the older infants. Praxus was looking around, pausing to wave at the elders who chuckled. Miracle was standing with Praxus who he worshiped while Hero listened raptly beside him. The twinnies were standing with Kaon waiting for something to happen. Everyone of the infants were demonstrating their maturation level by the intensity (or not) of their focus.

She lined them up, tallest to smallest and began the simple beginning steps of learning the poses of respect to teachers and others who were part of the new activity they were learning. It was hilarious.

Optimus who was sitting between his genitors grinned as the infants tried to bow like they were now going to have to do. He himself knew how to fight and there were few styles of fighting that he didn't know. He also had infinite patience and infinite strength. He could slag it out with just about anyone and win.

Prowl himself understood everything about the process they were undertaking here having been a student of Master Yoketron who had considered him his favorite and most talented (as well as bull headed) pupil. Prowl had learned every form of martial art and fighting style that his people possessed including the lethal and still outlawed Metallicato. He had gained enormously from the spiritual side of martial artistry becoming the infinitely patient, infinitely relentless being that he was through thousands of years of instruction, practice and combat. He still came here regularly to work out and it was because of that Willa was able to propose infant classes in the arts.

Willa was a very very good practitioner as Prowl found out sparring with her one afternoon. They had worked out together drawing a crowd of awestruck younglings both in and out of the Circle who watched silently along the side lines. By the time they were finished, the program was set and martial art training would become an item on the school board's next agenda as a physical education skill.

They stood in a line practicing bowing. Some of them fell over … Orion and Miracle. Some of them just stared without comprehension … Sojourner and Prowler. Some of them did it perfectly … nearly everyone else. Then she explained the purpose of this training, the duty to peace that they had to hold to and how it would help them in every way possible. She stood, smiled down at her charges, then began to teach them the stances starting with the horse stance.

"Stand straight everyone," she said as they did. "How spread your feet apart but keep your toes pointing forward."

They started to do that, the older younglings immediately, the others with help. When they all were ready, she grinned. "Now bend your knees slightly but keep your back straight."

They did. Mostly.

During the entire thing the flash of cameras, the cries of excitement and laughter from adults filled the room. It even came from the genitors as well. When the lesson was over the grapevine would spread the word. The interest in lessons for everyone let alone infants would be **ENORMOUS.** Willa would have to audition and train three more instructors to handle the load.

-0-On the way home

They walked along in a group, infants carried, infants skipping along as they walked to the underground to take a train.

"I thought they were lovely," Kestrel said as he carried Sojourner. That imp was smiling at her grandada as she rode on Kes's arm.

"They were," Alor said proudly. "They have the first stance down pat and they listened so well. Everyone of them were so polite and bowed just so. I am so proud of all of them."

Sunspot glanced up at his grandada. **"THAT WAS SO FUN! I LOVE THIS STUFF!"**

Everyone laughed. "Good," Ratchet said. "You now have football, music lessons at the Seeker Music and Arts Academy and martial arts lessons at the dojo. That doesn't even count your flying lessons at Aerie Hill. Little mech is booked up."

"I want to have flying lessons," Spirit said with a smile. "I want to fly too."

"You can fly with me, Spirit," Sunspot said as they walked down the stairs to the platform. "I will help you," he said as they disappeared below.

The adults followed with grins on their faces as they too disappeared into the station below.

-0-Pie Central

"What now?"

"Stir them. Don't let them burn, Springer," Drift said as he watched the simmering red bubbling filler on the stove. Springer was stirring 'berries' that had been laced with the Cybertronian version of sugar, wine and a thickener.

"What's a thickener? I don't remember getting thickener at the store," Springer groused.

Drift who had mixed up the Cybertronian version of cornstarch and water grinned. "You don't buy it. You make it. Here," he said handing it to Springer. "Your welcome."

Springer smirked, then took the glass filled with a milky white liquid. "What do I do?"

"Pour it in slowly while you stir," Drift said repeating the words from the datapad.

Springer did. The concoction thickened. He felt almost light helmed that it had as he stirred it. The crust was in the oven pre-baking, whatever that was. An alarm rang, so Drift pulled it from the oven cursing that he had no oven mitts as he did. Sitting it on the table, he looked at Springer. "Does that mix look shiny?"

Springer looked at it, then Drift. "How the frag would I know?"

Hercy snorted, then guffawed. Kup who was grinning nodded. "That was funny wasn't it?"

"**NO!"** -Drift and Springer

"Take that slag because it looks shiny to me and pour it into the crust thing," Drift said.

Springer picked up the handle of the frying pan where he had been 'sauteing' the 'slag'. Turning carefully, he poured it into the crust which looked less gray and more normal colored after baking. When the pan was empty, he put it in the sink, then both bent down to look at the pie.

"That looks good." -Drift

"I think so. I could probably eat this." -Springer feeling **INTENSE** relief this far.

"We aren't done." -Drift feeling the burn

"**WHAT!?"** -Springer just burning

"It has a top. Its a lattice-like thing. We need skills here." Drift looked at Springer. "We have to do this part right or it will look like slag and we'll never hear the end of it."

"Frag." Springer nodded, then both stared at the one lump of dough they still had. "Get the gun barrel. I'm going in."

Laughter could be heard in the hallway.

-0-At various households here and there

"**THEN I DID THIS!"** -Sunspot demonstrating **'THIS!'** to his old atar who had seen it already but applauded because it still was really cute to see

"**THEN I DID THIS!" **-another Sunspot move

"**I DO THIS, ATAR! I COMED THERE AND THIS I DO, THEN THIS AND THIS!"** Orion said as he did what he learned, then flew into a number of awesome moves of his own, none of which Willa would recommend.

Ironhide sat watching his infants demonstrate their newly acquired martial artistry while Ratchet checked the email. It was hilarious.

-0-At a trine house in Tyger Pax

"Ada, I did this!" Kaon said as he bowed. Then he shifted to the horse stance. He smiled brilliantly at his ada.

"That was perfect, Kaon," Sunstreaker said as he sat on the floor by the window with his kids. The twins smiled, then showed him too, their tiny servos clenched, their little legs planted.

Sunstreaker resisted the urge to adjust them minutely so that perfection was actually fully achieved. They were perfect already to him as it was. Sideswipe who was an actual instructor grinned at the infants. He was proud of them and their delight. They seemed to only get more awesome by the orn.

"Dinner's ready," Bluestreak as he fulfilled his turn at the stove. Everyone gathered at the table and sat. They would eat, talk about their orn and their lesson, then run off to play. It was all good.

-0-Elsewhere

"Be careful. Lay that one back so I can put this one down first."

The lattice-working of the pie was excruciatingly hard as the dough seemed to mock them. Their big digits seemed the size of buses as they worked out the placement of the soft and getting softer dough. When the last crisscross strip was laid, they stared at it with concern.

"What do you think?" -Springer

"I think its … uh, a worthy first effort." -Drift

"First and last. Next time we bring a ringer." -Springer

It was silent a moment.

"What now?" -Springer

"We crimp the edges." -Drift aka D

A look of incomprehension greeted that. "What?" -Springer aka S

"We crimp the edges to make it look good. You do this." -Drift demonstrating with his fingers how to make a V crimp on the pie's edges.

Springer looked at the pie, then Drift, then the pie. "You do it."

"I don't want to do it." -D

"I did everything else. **You** do it." -S

"Fragger." Drift did it. They stared at it. "There, slagger. I did it." -D

(Huge sigh) "What now?" -S

"We bake it." -D

"Again?" -S with surprise

(Nod of helm) "You have to cook the top dough." -D

(Nod of helm) **"You** do it. You put it in the oven and watch it. I want to frisbee it out the window." -S

Drift took the pie and put it in the oven. Setting the timer, he turned to his exhausted onliest only one. "Beer?"

"Times two," Springer said with a softly vented sigh of futility.

Kup and Hercy merely grinned. "Good thing you got it on tape," Hercy said with a chuckle.

Drift and Springer glanced at each other, then the messy table top. "Frag." -both

Hercy would lend him the copy he made watching them. It would be the bell of the ball. It would include on the soundtrack the internal commentary he had with Kup. Drift and Springer would only know when it was played.

-0-TBC November 23, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

NOTES:

ELS: maturation: your level of maturity. Maturation is the development of maturity. Orion has more than Prowler. Sunspot has more than Orion.

AKA Also known as … aliases are names people use instead of their own. When someone does that, the police reports those names as Jim Weaver AKA (also known as) Bob, Don, Slowpoke.


	239. Chapter 239

The Diego Diaries: Pies, Part 12 (dd4 239)

-0-At the Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Barron went over the statutes regulating extradition on Earth among the four relevant counties involved with Silas and his team. None of them applied to Mars and the Autobots because no extradition treaties had been worked out and signed. The Autobot-Earth Treaties as administered by the United Nations which included the signatures of agreement from 179 out of 189 counties of Earth were specific about what the Prime would allow and not. Optimus Prime as sovereign leader of Cybertron wherever a Cybertronian individual or group of individuals existed had exclusive jurisdiction over them whether they were Decepticons or Autobots. He alone could decide whether or not to turn even admitted criminals over to injured parties on Earth or keep them himself for adjudication on Mars under the rules and laws of their own culture.

Given the uniqueness of their bodies and the potential for a country to take them apart for tech thereby killing the offender in their custody, Prime had negotiated for the exclusive and non-negotiable custody of any and all Cybertronian individuals and any and all tech they might have with them at the time of arrest. That included their ships, weapons and anything that was crafted by Cybertronians. It was his greatest wish and determination that nothing would fall into the hands of humans that could be weaponized. Rumors not withstanding about the possibility of human groups creating their own 'giant robots', he was inflexible on this point.

Because of the danger of the missions they performed, any humans captured by the Autobots were subject to the same limitations and regulations. Given that Silas had been taken on French soil, the French government did what the Italian government did with Arachnid. They turned the outcomes of the mission over to the Autobots. That humans had been taken was not changed in the documents. Any custody issues would be worked out later on. The goal was the end threats first. Unspoken among the two parties was the desire by the governments not to create new debt with Megatron when he came. Even the most upbeat government was clear that he would at some time come back.

Ratchet understood that completely as he had been the one who had negotiated the treaties. Right now, they had a multi-tiered problem ahead of them. The humans would want the human captives back and Prime was good with that eventuality at some point. What they had to address was the existence of those in the midst of humanity that would sell everyone to the devil aka Megatron through some misguided or perhaps yet to be determined ideas that doing so would save humanity from disaster.

From the beginning Ratchet had faced among some humans delusional thinking and beliefs predicated more on what a person wanted than what they realistically faced. The great majority of humans he met and talked to were clear eyed on the threat all of them faced and even though it was strange that one of 'their' planets was held as home by aliens, they accepted the reality as it was, not as they wanted it to be.

"What we have to do, Ratchet, is explain the situations that truly will shape public opinion and clear away more of the denialist thinking that is so harmful to everyone," Barron said.

Ratchet nodded. "I have the go ahead from Optimus to discuss Black Shadow and show a lot of video. I will be showing the situation that happened here when he breached the system and what the battles were like out there. Some individuals on Earth can't seem to wrap their minds around the magnitude of the threat facing them so it would be instructive for them to listen to and watch the footage that was taken both before, during and after the fighting as well as the cities going to ground. Optimus wants them to see the threat as clearly as possible and all that we are doing to end or contain it."

"That will be extremely helpful to making the situation clearer," Barron said with a nod. "How will you do that?"

"Jazz, Mirage and the command team have been working on this around the demands of everything else since that orn," Ratchet said as he remembered viewing footage sent to him by Jazz, Blaster and Mirage for comment. Ironhide, Rainmaker, Starscream, Optimus, Magnus, Prowl and Jetta along with Elita had been the sounding board for the effort, shaping it into films that Ratchet could present when he went through the presentation to the United Nations that was coming up after Thanksgiving.

"That's good to know, Ratchet. The time line for presentations," Barron asked. "Has that been finalized?"

"It has," Ratchet said. "I will go to Earth to make the big presentation, the one about the invasion. I will explain the Arachnid situation and Black Shadow. All of the footage that we have about Arachnid is being finalized into a presentable format now. The others are final and I have them in my files. Prime gave me discretion on the format but I will be showing and explaining everything I have. This is sort of our charge up San Juan Hill so to speak. We do this or die."

Barron nodded, then began to explain the laws of Cybertron as they applied to Silas and his men. It would take a joor, then they would break for holiday secure that they were on the same page. Barron would be available to come via space bridge if necessary.

-0-Elsewhere

Ironhide sat in the office of his station watching Prowler nom-noming on a cookie. They had done all their hard work of learning shapes, colors, rolling a ball back and forth, coloring in the lines (mostly) and hopping without falling down (mostly). The infant was sleepy and so was his old mech. Infants had lessons now and the running around was cutting into the sitting around the house watching the sports channels like before when he had a moment.

Infant league football was due to start in a decaorn. The committee that ran the shebang had told him to show up and look impressive. They had it. He was **IMMINENTLY** happy to know that given they expected nearly 8,500 infants to join. It would have to be run in shifts and coaches, etc were going to be needed in numbers. The bean countering genitors of players had managed that and all was covered. He just had to show up and 'look awesome' someone had told him with a grin.

"I can do that, Prowler," he said to his son. **"I AM IRONHIDE! I CAN LOOK AWESOME!"**

Prowler grinned at him around the cookie in his mouth. Holi stepped in and waited as he signed a datapad. She took it, kissed Prowler on the helm and grinned. "Thanks, Your Awesomeness," she said as she turned to walk out.

He watched her go, then grinned. "You are welcome."

-0-In the prison

Sentinel sat in his usual place dreaming off in his mind to battle the boredom. He had a stack of books, some he had always wanted to read but he was restless today. A holiday was coming, one from the insect world. Thanksgiving it was called. It was a orn in which everyone gave thanks for the life they were living. He considered what he could thank and found himself coming up short. All he had was the continuation of his spark. He was bored out of his processor and the company in which he found himself was getting difficult to bear. Nothing looked likely to change. Even the sirens going off and the sudden silence of the colony wasn't more than a brief interlude in the boredom.

He had heard them, then turned to the barracks to get information on the threat that was so obviously at servo. Everyone was told to go to ground, to get into the shelters and stay there. They would signal when it was safe to come up. He had seen guards running toward them waving their arms. One of them paused by their bars. "You need to go inside and get under the bunks. Stay there away from windows until the all clear. If you try and come out or cause any trouble you will be shot." Then he ran onward.

The others with Sentinel had looked fearful, some of them covering it up but he had seen it clearly. He himself felt concern and curiosity rather than fear. It was a change in the dull everyday sameness, this obvious crisis. Some of those with him turned and ran for the barracks but he didn't, nor did Ratbat and Proteus. They stood outside watching for something to happen as did scattered groups of others in the prison. The entire incarcerated Stunticon group watched from their yard as did others.

Ships stopped coming and going and in the distance they could hear and see the Metro-formers start to transform into their fighting modes. It had to be very bad for this to happen and it was punctuated by the incredible sound of ships leaving in number. Then the sound of thousands of Seekers joining them erupted, ending as swiftly. When that passed it was intensely quiet. The colony was absolutely still.

It would take a while before he would find out what had happened. A phase six mechanism had come here and driven everyone to the brink. Prime had bested the beast, something that he knew was tremendously rare. How Prime defeated the creature was unknown to him but it was disturbing to know that he had. It made him re-evaluate Prime and the changes that might have happened to him over the ages.

It was murky, the truth but he had plenty of time to sit and figure it out. The problem of the matter was the minute he felt he had figured it out, it proved to be wrong. He sat in the bitter cold unaffected by it as the world of his people whirled onward. Soon they would eat a beautiful meal provided by the colony. He would watch football but here in this place. That was provided as well. Books, entertainments, phenomenal cuisine, excellent healthcare, all of it was provided. The only thing he didn't have was his freedom.

-0-Miler

He walked from the control room of Trigger 1 heading for the apartment. He had helped route control of the big mechanisms into the nexus in Teletraan that took on the system when things were going on that included holidays and big missions. He was going to the house to begin working on his part of the dinner coming in two orns. He was also going to be making food for tomorrow when they would be going to football games, then eating together afterward at the Residence.

Prowl was fronting the main dishes so he was going to bring the sides. He had a cake in mind to make as well. He was also going to be making his pie today with Venture filming him as he worked. That would be kept to the side in the box he had for the contest. He grinned. Everything over the next few orns was going to be big fun. There would be infants, football, good food and conversation. It would be fantastic.

He stepped off the bridge ramp and walked to the door to find his way through the Fortress. By the time he got home Venture would just be getting off for the holiday. The only thing better was that this was date night with the little mechs.

-0-Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

They walked back to the city from the plains where they had met with the team to go over the plan for the game they were playing following Thanksgiving. The games tomorrow didn't include Kaon but they did involve Iacon and Praxus. Those two teams were playing each other. It was going to be tremendous to watch. What would be better would be the antics of Ratchet and Prowl.

"What do you think of Rade-R?" Sideswipe asked as they walked down the sidewalk through Tyger Pax.

"If he plays as good as he thinks he does he'll be an asset. I personally think he's going to get splattered," Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe nodded. "Maybe we should let him play at the start of the game."

Sunstreaker grinned slightly. "I think that's required don't you?"

Earlier in the afternoon...

They had gathered at a crater where they practiced their plays and team tactics together. All of them were there including the second string players that included Rade-R. Going through the playbook, they practiced for about a joor with the first string players before their coach began to put the newer ones into the scrimmages.

Rade-R was a flashy player, one with a lot of charisma. He was filled with confidence and determination to be played. Given that the team was the same one from the season before, it was going to be iffy if he would get a chance without someone getting hurt to open a space. He played flashily drawing grins from the veterans of the team who watched him.

"What do you think, Bracket?" Hugh-E had asked the goalie as they watched the youngster run the ball under the direction of the coaches. "He's fast."

"He is but he doesn't mesh too well. Notice he didn't pass the ball off to Juri when he had an opening. I think he's a hot shot who will be looking for personal glory at the expense of set plays," Bracket said. "He's got potential. He just has to learn how to be a team player. In my opinion of course." The big goalie grinned at Hugh-E. "He also has to get past Sunny and Sideswipe too."

"Good luck with that," Hugh-E said. The coach called them to come for a set piece. They passed Rade-R coming off the field...

Sunstreaker pressed the button for the elevator that would take them upward to the dojo. "That kid is gunning for our positions."

"He won't get them," Sideswipe said as they reached the floor they wanted. "He's a kid. We can run circles around him."

"He can't beat our teamwork so don't get hurt. I don't want to train another partner," Sunstreaker said as he ducked Sideswipe's fist.

-0-In the meeting room of the Iacon Order, Central Labor Hall, Fort Max District, Primal Colony of Mars

Hobbes and Traachon walked to the door and peered inside. There was no one there at the moment but they looked anyway. They were walking together getting a feel for the place, looking up friends and possible allies as they gathered intel. Nothing would be done until after the holidays. They would check out the colony for the next few orns, then make a meeting with Fenix.

Until then, they would wander and watch. It would be a very pleasant three orns.

-0-TBC November 24, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

ESL: adjudication: judgment according to law, a trial

weaponized: made into a weapon

inflexible: unbending, unwilling to compromise


	240. Chapter 240

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 12 (dd4 240)

-0-In the early morning

They ran like the wind, seven mini-con younglings who were out having a lark. The games were coming up in a few joors so they were out celebrating ahead of time. Their team, Vos was playing Altihex. They were tagging the places where other younglings hung out, the wall of a youth rec center here, the climbing wall of a park in Stanix, they were here and there.

Hot on their heels was Lon and a new recruit, Nome. They were stalking the wild youngling, intent on capturing them before public works had too many **"VOS RULES!"** to remove from here, there and everywhere.

It would be a typical late night on Mars.

-0-In three stadiums around the colony

Concessionaires were setting up their wares, hauling boxes and bags of things that would be in demand during the breaks and halftimes of the games that would be playing for two out of the next three orns of the holiday upcoming. Outside in the stands, the maintenance crews were going about cleaning and repairing those things that required it. In the tech booths in all three places crews from IntraComm and the MCA were working to set up and test cameras, microphones and everything else that would be utilized to give a player's view of the games ahead. After all, they not only served the nearly eight million Cybertronians here, there were the scattered enemy in the Oort Field and nearly seven billion humans of Earth. Everything had to be perfection.

It would be.

-0-In the Bosom of Love ™

They tiptoed down the corridor heading for the front door. As they reached it Hero climbed up to open it. Spot gently took her by the scruff of her neck and set her down on the floor. She turned to look up at him. "Spot, I am going to see my grandada."

Spot whined softly, then watched as Hero grabbed the door latch, swung on it and dropped down landing on her peds. She had perfected soft landings at last. She smiled brilliantly at him, then slipped out. He leaned out to watch her as she ran down to her Grandatar and Grandada's house. Pulling a stool that was tucked under a table across the way, she climbed up and opened the door.

Pulling the stool back to where it had been stashed, she entered the open door. Spot stared at her, then shifted uneasily. Then she re-appeared staring down the corridor at him. She smiled, waved, then closed the door. Spot stood a moment fretting, then went inside again. He nosed the door shut, then walked back to Sunspot. He would lie down to wait until everyone was up, then voice his objections to a certain femme taking a hike in the night.

-0-Inside another apartment

Hero stealthed through the apartment of her grandparents heading for their berth room. As she entered, she smiled. Walking to the berth, she patted a servo that was hanging slightly off. Blue optics opened immediately, then leaned down. "Baby."

"Can I recharge with you, Grandada? I can't recharge at home," Hero said with a giant hopeful smile.

Alor scooped her up and set her on his chassis. "Why can't you recharge, baby?"

Blackjack who was awake too looked at the waif with concern. "Why not, infant?"

She looked at both of them, then smiled. "I missed you."

The sound of sparks fluttering could almost be heard as two giant mechs made room between them on a soft pillow placed just so for a tiny femme with a big smile. She hunkered down on the big soft pillow placed between the two, then smiled again. "This is nice."

"We're glad you think so. I think its pretty wonderful too," Alor said with a grin. "Are you sleepy now, Hero?"

She thought a moment, then nodded. "I am, Grandada."

Alor grinned at Blackjack who was looking at his granddaughter with utter devotion. "Good. Go to recharge, infant."

"I will, Grandatar. I love you. I love you, Grandada," she said glancing from one to the other.

"We love you too, baby," Alor said kissing Hero on the head. Blackjack did the same, then both relaxed. It was silent a moment.

"Grandada? Grandatar?" a tiny voice asked.

"What, baby?" -Grandparents having an internal conversation about the wondrousness of infant femmes that were their grandchildren.

"No pillow talk," Hero said as she drifted back into recharge.

The belly laugh that Alor and Blackjack would share would be internal.

-0-Around the colony

Rampage and Bon worked together in the catering office that was their HQ for operations. They had a huge warehouse sized catering site where food was prepared by their large well trained staff of chefs and food prep experts for the various shut-ins (coordinated with the hospitals and doctors who served them both in and out of the office), special occasions like today, the next day and the final day of football to follow, meetings in which snacks or meals were required, recreation rooms and halls all over the colony where food was placed for those on the job to nosh or those who had nowhere to go, club events, concessions in the stadiums or the race track that required more than easy preparation, candy and snacks for offices for infants who came in or were with their families, cookies and other age appropriate and/or special dietary snacks for the schools, some of the more complex dishes for the lunch menus at the schools and university as well as other necessary events and/or moments here and there.

He and Bon had the largest food preparation system and business in the colony. They owned and ran three bakeries including the first, The Bakery In The Mall of Metroplex as well as The Energon Basket across from RTR Tools in the Praxus Business Plaza. They had a culinary school in which individuals could come to learn how to cook for themselves and their families, an entirely new thing to the population or they could come to learn how to cook professionally. He was director of the Autobot City School of the Culinary Arts which was a certified program with the University of Autobot City.

Right now, both of them were organizing the schedule of work and delivery that would take food where it was supposed to go. When it was over, they would take their baby who was lying in a crib in the office to the party they were attending after the game. At no point in the proceedings did he think about his brothers beyond personally packing the boxes that would take their enormous buffet to their barracks in the prison.

-0-In the Bosom of Love, Part 2

Prowler stood in his crib in his room staring at the floor. He had heard Hero stealth past heading for somewhere. He expected her to return with cookies which she did sometimes. She liked to share and 'help'. This time she didn't come back. It was consternation-making.

"Ada."

He listened as his voice echoed in the quiet room. He looked round noting all of its features. A fathead image was on the far wall, one that showed his father as a cartoon character. Ironhide was red, had a pugnacious face and looked like a transformed mini-van. Ratchet had it made for Prowler from the details of a dream that Ironhide once had about himself. Ironhide had har-har-har-ed but put it up anyway.

"Looks just like you, Ironhide." -Ratchet aka Ada

"The frag it does. Nice vehicle though." -Ironhide aka Atar

"Mini-van. As if." -Ada with a grin

"You could do worse." -Atar with a smirk and a nice pat of Ada's ass

"**ADA!"**

Echo. No response. Then someone moved.

Orion peered into the room pausing to look around. He liked Prowler's room. He liked the fathead on the wall. His own had one too just as Praxus' did. Orion's fathead was picture of his old Ada which his Atar had made. It didn't look anything different than Ratchet looked now but it was there grinning at his son as he slept and played every orn.

"That is just a huge picture of me, Ironhide." -Ratchet trying to find the joke

"Yeah. Great isn't it?" -Ironhide admiring the view

(Pat, pat, rub) "You're that side of awesome, Ironhide." -Ratchet rubbing Ironhide's butt

"I am aren't I." Ironhide acknowledging the obvious. To him.

"Po-Po, you doing?" Orion asked as he walked to Prowler's crib.

Prowler smiled, then bounced in place with joy at Orion's arrival. "Oh-oh. I come." Prowler then began to try and climb over the railing which was something he hadn't mastered yet and wouldn't now.

"Po-Po, you not coming. You there," Orion said as he studied the problem. As he did Praxus walked in dragging his teddy bear behind him. Orion glanced at him. "Po-Po not coming. You help, Pax?"

Pax nodded, set his little teddy in the tiny chair by a tiny table nearby. Pleased that it was comfortable, he turned to help his brothers. "What we do, Orion?" he asked.

"Come to me and getting this one," Orion said pointing at Prowler who stood staring down with a giant smile. "We coming to get this one and then going there to see him. Ada and Atar. We going there."

Praxus nodded. "Okay."

They both turned, their little faces looking this way and that as they studied the problem. Prowler watched them, then smiled. He turned to pick up his dollie, then dropped it on Orion just as he glanced upward. It booped his face, then fell to the ground. Prowler laughed. "Oh-oh, dit up?" he asked rather incomprehensibly.

To an adult.

Orion and Praxus both laughed. **"PO-PO FUNNY!" **Then Orion picked up the dollie. He stuffed it through the bars of the crib, then looked at Praxus. "You doing this, then I doing this. We get Po-Po."

Praxus stared at him without comprehension so Orion showed him. He knelt down, then planted his servos. He was crouched on the ground, his back straight. Standing, he took Praxus by the arm. "You doing that."

Praxus hesitated, then complied and in seconds he was a footstool on the floor. Orion smiled, then patted Praxus. **"GOOD YOU, PAX! I GOOD YOU!"**

Praxus chuckled, inordinately pleased that Orion was happy with him. Then Orion stepped up on Praxus.

-0-Elsewhere

Jazz and Mirage sat at The Diner On The Corner with the overnight crowd. Those who were getting off graveyard shift, those getting off a pub crawl, those who liked to eat breakfast early in the morning in a nice diner with a great view of the streets all around them sittting in the booths and tables eating great food as the conversation buzzed all around them.

"Who do you think will win today?" Mirage asked with a grin.

"I would have said Praxus will beat Tyger Pax but I don't know now. They lost without a score last time. I would put my money on Tyger Pax. That's the first game in two orns, then probably Uraya over Tarn, Simfur over Stanix and Capital City over Polyhex. Those are my guesses. Then again, I could be wrong," Jazz said as he sipped his 'coffee'.

"You? Wrong? That's an impossibility," Mirage said with a smirk.

"Actually, I do believe you may be right," Jazz said with a chuckle. Their orn would proceed accordingly.

-0-Elsewhere

"Grandada?"

"What, baby?" -Alor with a grin

"Are you asleep?" -Hero inquiring

"No." -Alor, truthing

"Grandatar?" -Hero inquiring again

"What, Princess?" -Blackjack adoring on his granddaughter

(**GINORMOUS SMILE** at the princess remark) "Are you awake too?"

"I am. Do you want to do what my Appa told me once?" -Blackjack remembering his own grandatar who would be Hero's great, great grandfather and a cute moment they would have together whenever Blackjack or 'Little Jackie' as his adoring great grandgenitors would say every time they saw him or he would stay over.

"What?" Hero asked as she turned her helm to look at her grandatar who had turned on his side so he could watch her.

"Here's what we do. We all go to recharge and the first one that does whistles." Blackjack and Alor both grinned. They used this tactic on their own son many a time on mission when Ironhide couldn't recharge in a new place that wasn't his berth room.

"Okay," Hero said with a **GINORMOUS SMILE.** She closed her optics and lay silently as the other two relaxed as well. It was utterly quiet. Then two soft whistles could be heard. She blinked, then looked from one side to the other. Both of them had whistled. Both of them looked asleep. She lay utterly still herself without disturbing either of them. After all, she was a very polite little femme.

It was magic.

Alor and Blackjack would have a very happy, laughing conversation between the two of them until it was time to get up and embrace the day.

-0-In a room nearby

"Ow."

Prowler leaned back which meant Orion had no grip now. He flew backward landing on his little bottom while Praxus collapsed on the floor. Prowler stood rubbing the back of his little helm where Orion had gripped it trying to pull him over the railing. It was a **BIG FAIL** of course. Prowler's little bottom weighed more than his head.

"Ow." Orion stood up rubbing his own little bottom.

Praxus stood up and frowned at Orion. "I hurt here," he said patting as best he could his bottom and lower back. "You hurt me."

Orion who looked sucker punched embraced Praxus patting him. "I not you. My love Pax," Orion said with a giant smile filled with anxiety.

Praxus looked at him, then hugged back. "I love Orion."

Orion smiled brilliantly, patting Praxus on the shoulders. "Orion **love** Pax."

They smiled at each other a moment until they noticed Prowler smiling too. Walking to the crib, they put their arms in and hugged him around his legs, the two of them. As they did Prowler lost his balance and fell backward. He landed softly but Orion and Praxus booped their noses. Pulling back, they looked at each other, then laughed uproariously.

-0-Nearby

He came to his senses with the soft sound of laughter. Spot was sitting at the end of the berth staring at the hallway. He turned when Sunspot stirred, then licked his face. Sunspot laughed, then sat up. "What's going on, Spot?"

Spot jumped down, then stood by the door. Sunspot climbed down, walked with Spot to Prowler's room, then watched as the group hug ended in a crash. They watched the love fest that followed, then entered the room. "What are you doing, Orion and Praxus?" he asked sweetly.

Orion turned, then ran to Sunspot. He hugged him tightly precipitating Praxus to do the same thing. "We go to come to Po-Po. He coming but not doing it. Come to help us?" he asked hopefully.

Sunspot grinned, then nodded. "Okay." He walked to the crib and lifted Prowler out. Holding him, he looked at the others. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Brilliant smiles and nods greeted that so they turned and stealthed into the berth room to clamber onto Sunspot's bed.

Moments later …

They lay in a row, Prowler and Praxus on one side of Sunspot, Orion on the other. In the end of that row next to Orion, Spot lay on his side under the covers deeply contented. Sunspot stared at the ceiling as light played across its dark surface. He would lay still with his brothers and dog until morning. When they got up, they would find only then that Hero was missing.

Everyone of them would know where she was. Again.

-0-TBC November 25, 2014 **edited 11-28-14**

NOTES:

The whistle thing my grandpa would do when we would stay overnight with him after my grandma passed away. I still remember my **ASTONISHMENT** that he could whistle while being completely asleep. I also remember the grin on his face as he faked sleeping. LOL! Try it with your little kids. They will remember it forever. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	241. Chapter 241

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 13 (DD4 241)

-0-That morning

Blackjack and Alor came through the door with Hero sitting on Alor's arm. She was beaming with pleasure as she entered the homestead with two of the four beloved ancestors of her acquaintance. Everyone was eating or waiting to eat breakfast. "We're just in time."

Ratchet who was wrangling the grub at the stove snorted. "I see you brought a free range sparkling."

"We did,"Alor said putting the baby down in her chair.

"You do know that we're not happy that she wanders out like that," Ratchet said in a tone that was clear. He wasn't happy.

Hero froze, then looked at Ratchet with enormous optics. This was the first time in her life that she had ever fell short of the level of behavior that she felt she delivered everyday, the behavior that measured up to her genitor's approval. It felt horrendous to her, that tone of disapproval. Her chin began to quiver as she sorted through the jumble of unusual emotions that came to her.

"Oh, oh,"Alor said glancing from Hero to Ratchet.

Ratchet paused, then considered this was the first time he had ever reproached his daughter. "Hero, you must understand that we need to know you are safe wherever you are. Going out of the apartment after bedtime is not the safest thing you can do."

She nodded, then stared at the cup in front of her. She looked about ready to burst into tears. Alor leaned over. "We know you were coming to see us. Why don't you tell your ada and atar when you think you might want or need to come to us or to Amma Ravie and Appa Tie. That way no one will worry about you and if you're safe."

Hero looked at her most beloved Amma, then her Ada. "I'm sorry, Ada. I will ask you next time."

Ratchet nodded, then leaned down to kiss her helm. "You can't go running off to have fun without letting us know, daughter. How can we come too if you don't?"

She looked at Ratchet a moment, then the others. Then she grinned in spite of herself. "If you come, Ada, we can play."

Chuckles were had as the temperature rose a few degrees. "I don't think I can handle the fun but I do know I can't handle not knowing where you are at all times. We were supposed to have a few happy years before you become sub adult hellions,"Ratchet said with a grin as he handed plates to Alor and Blackjack.

These infants will never be hellions," Alor said sweetly. "Not my sweet perfect little babies. Right, babies?"he asked with a grin. All of them nodded, then smiled at their Amma. "See? They're perfect," Alor said with a wink at Hero.

She winked back, sort of, then began to eat her breakfast. "Ada?"

"What?" Ratchet asked as he helped Prowler with his bacon.

"Did you know that Amma and Appa taught me something new?" Hero said as she checked over a strip of bacon.

"Let me guess,"Ironhide said with a grin. "The first one who gets to sleep whistles?"

Hero looked at Ironhide with a startled expression. "You** know that?**"

"Sort of," Ironhide said with a smirk at his genitors. They smirked back, then Alor patted his servo. "Suck it up, Sonny. It's our little secret."

The door opened as Ravel and Tie Down stepped inside, their greetings as cheery as the mechs themselves. Ratchet filled plates, then they sat down to eat, infants in laps.

"Tell me your schedule, Ada," Ratchet said with a stern expression.

Tie Down grinned. "We closed the shop for today, tomorrow and half of the next orn. We will open after the last game because Christmas Surprise is coming and we have to get everyone's gifts finished in time."

"**GAME! WE GO GAME, OTHER ATAR! YOU COMING?!"** Orion asked from Blackjack's lap, a piece of bacon in servo. "You coming. I going there to see she. You come see she. We going there us."

"We're coming with you, baby," Tie said with a grin.

"What's the word on his speech, Ironhide?" Blackjack said as he kissed his grandson.

"He's got some kind of language delay glitch that happens now and again. I'm sort of surprised given he's such an optimal sparkling. They say it will probably in time just straighten itself out in a split second as he matures, then he will talk normally."

Everyone sat a moment conjuring up that possibility, then Sunspot said out loud what everyone was thinking. "I'm going to miss how he talks now. He's so cute."

Orion paused, then smiled brilliantly at his brother. Sunspot grinned back.

"I will too," Ironhide said. "Then the next part will be modulating his loud little yapper."

"He is rather loud, this one," Blackjack said kissing his grandson's helm again. "Sort of like you as an infant."

Ironhide was saved as the door opened and Sunstreaker peered inside. "Hey."

"Get in here, youngling," Alor said with a grin.

He entered followed by Blue, the kids and then Sideswipe. Bob and Dawg filtered in before the door closed on them. Taking seats as infants were glommed, they snatched snacks as bacon made the rounds. Kaon and the twinnies were good to go with a strip apiece and a grandgenitor holding their tiny little selves.

"What's the prospects about Praxus?" Ratchet asked.

"They're going to be annihilated," Sideswipe said as he sat down by the window nearby. It was extremely cold outside, the lows expected around -100 degrees. It was perfect for football but it would instantly kill an unprotected human.

"Memory may fail me but weren't they annihilated last game?" Ratchet asked.

Snickers were had by all but Bluestreak. He merely grinned. "You're awful, Ratchet. One of your many virtues."

"That's old mech. Virtuous," Ironhide said. A breakfast roll in the face took care of that impertinence.

**"YOU'RE FUNNY!"** Sunspot said with a chuckle. He looked at the twins. "When do I come to help the team?"

"We came for you," Sunstreaker said. "Better eat up. It's going to be a long orn. By the way, you need to walk out with us and hold the leashes when the game begins. You're part of the team so you can sit on the bench with us."

Sunspot looked at them without expression a moment as the **ENORMITY** of the news tried to filter in. "What? I get to come and be with the team? On the field?"

Sunstreaker nodded with a grin. "You are part of the team, Sunspot."

Sunspot wobbled in his chair almost as if light helmed, then he turned to look at the twins. "**I CAN COME *TOO*!?**"

Sunstreaker stood, then reached for the baby. He picked him up, then sat down again. "Sure. You're part of the team. You go out with us, you come in with us."

He stared at Sunstreaker as if to ascertain the truth, then he hugged Sunny tightly. **"I WILL HELP YOU! YOU WILL WIN! THIS I KNOW! I WILL HELP YOU! I WILL HOLD THE LEASHES AND GIVE YOU TOWELS! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TELL ME THINGS AND I WILL DO THEM!"** He sat in Sunstreaker's lap staring intently into his face. **"OKAY?!"**

"Okay," Sunstreaker said with a grin. He hugged Sunspot, then rose and put him back into his chair. "Better eat up. We have to go in a moment."

Sunspot stared up at him, then at Ratchet and the others, then back at Sunstreaker. Without a word, he turned and began to finish his meal. It was very pleasant in the apartment as he did.

-0-Up higher in the clouds

Miracle stood with his sippy cup and Perceptor dollie. Dollies of the senior Autobots had always been popular but they were more so now. A firm in New Hampshire made them by hand and shipped them to Mars for the children. They could barely keep up with the orders. That didn't count the demand on Earth. A firm in Vermont handled that. He watched his ada making the wheels spin as breakfast was put on the table. He stared at Prowl, then looked over his shoulder as the doors opened. Kestrel and Tagg came in, smiles firmly in place. Behind them equally smiling, Miler and Venture followed. He smiled himself, then ran screaming with delight toward them with his arms raised. By the time he reached Tagg his sippy cup and dollie had fallen by the wayside.

"How is my big boy?" Tagg said with a smile.

**"HI, GRANDATARS AND GRANDADAS!**" -four little mechs

"Hi." -Sojourner adding her two shanix.

Hugs and kisses were dispensed liberally as they entered the dining room pulling chairs to sit amongst the little ones.

"Are you ready for the game, Grandada?" Rambler asked Kestrel. "Ada is having a nervous breakdown."

"Aren't we all," Venture said with a chuckle. "Prowl? Are you alright, son?"

Prowl appeared around the corner of the kitchen. "No. Are you?"

"No. If its any consolation," Venture replied.

Prowl considered that a moment, then shook his helm. "No," he said as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

The sound of Optimus laughing was heard, then he appeared. "Good morning," he said cheerily before pulling out a chair to sit and eat. The plate in his servo was filled to the brim.

"Who will you root for, Atar, when Praxus plays?" Spirit asked as he munched on 'toast'.

Optimus smirked slightly. "I am Prime. I do not root for teams. I am neutral."

A snort from the kitchen greeted that as Prowl peered into the dining room again. "If you loved me you would ask the Matrix for help."

**"PROWL!"** -both scandalized genitors

Prowl rolled his optics, then disappeared into the kitchen again.

Optimus who was enjoying genitor angst just a** little bit too much** grinned at the grandgenitors. "He means well," he said with a chuckle.

In the kitchen pausing a moment, Prowl grinned too. "I really don't, Optimus," he said with a smirk. Then he continued to clean up the space but he did so with a grin.

-0-On the way to the stadium

They were going to be playing in the Autobot City Consolidated Public School District stadium today, the one that was being set up for the infant football league between adult games. All three stadiums would be utilized to handle the demand for play and the number of teams that were going to emerge from the now confirmed 8,512 infants that wanted to play. It was looking like 341 teams with 25 players each. Since they were still in agreement that scoring, hierarchies of winning with losers as a prospect 'were not what we want, coach. .. someone would feel bad', they were ready to just play. Everyone would play, everyone would get a trophy and all would be what it should be ... fun.

Entering the gateway that led to the locker rooms, Sunspot walked proudly with his brothers holding three leashes. Spot had been added to the roster of mascots for Kaon, something that was going to blow the minds of humans right and left when they saw him. There were already toys, plushies and tiny robots for Dawg and Bob available on Earth. Soon there would be a third one, a big white dog with floppy ears and a spot around his optic. They disappeared down the tunnel together.

-0-Nearby checking out things

:We will be by in a minute. I'm going to congratulate Sunspot: Springer said to his old ada off line. He glanced at Drift. "Sunspot is going to be on the team and go onto the field. We need to station someone on the Kaon bench to run interference. I don't want him run over."

Drift nodded. "I agree. Where are we going now?" he asked as Springer veered to go to the locker room tunnels that led to the teams.

"We're going to see Sunspot," he said as they entered the tunnel and disappeared from view.

-0-Overhead and in the airwaves, up IntraComm and down the MCA to Earth

"Good morning, Earth and all you ships at sea," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Hello, sportsmen and women," Blaster said. "Welcome to the second game of the season in the Autobot City Adult Football League here on Mars. The orn or day as you call it is slagging cold."

"How cold is it, Blaster?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"I heard a knocking on my door last night and when I opened it a brass monkey wanted in," Blaster said with a laugh. "Its clear overhead, -100 degrees and dropping. Perfect for us but lethal to the humans that will come in droves today to the three major stadiums where the play will happen. Fortunately for them, Sciences has its slag together," he said as the humans waiting to join the chat in studios all over Earth sat with adoration and laughter listening to the two broadcasters lay down the patter. They were hilarious and several syndicates carried the** !*JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW*!** all over the world on radio and sports network television daily. It was understood that when missions arrived, they would be off air. Their sports coverage, the only allowed during the games was broadcast with the download to the entire world on game days and three days later on the ESPN chat show designed for just them, they would 'shoot the shit' with the sportscasters about the game and just about anything else but taboo items. "Some of the humans living in Earth 1 will be there too so it will be interesting all around. We expect a total of nearly 700,000 fans at the three stadiums today including Optimus Prime at the Kaon-Iacon game."

"So ... you were going over the stats last night on Teletraan crunching those numbers as the humans like to say. What do you think will happen today and the day after Thanksgiving?" Jazz asked as he sat back with a grin and a beer in a cup in his servo. The humans would think coffee, he would have Kremzeek.

"Frankly? I think Prowl better have a hankie handy because the stats from the last game don't bode well for Praxus Science in their upcoming game in two days," Blaster began with a grin.

-0-TBC November 26, 2014 **edited 11-28-14**

NOTES:

Amma -a grand ada or great grand ada

Appa- a grand atar or great grand atar

Abba- a word of respect given by younger individuals to older ones... rather like some cultures saying 'grandmother' or 'grandfather' or 'uncle/auntie' to adults older than them

glommed/glomming/glom: grabbing something unceremoniously, grabbing

"I am going to glom that last donut so watch out."

A famous radio broadcaster from the 1930-1950s used to say, `Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. America and all the ships at sea- let`s go to press!`

There is an old saying that its '"cold enough to freeze the 'privates' off/on a brass monkey: its really really cold ... edited because kids might be reading this. Think tennis when you read privates. ;)


	242. Chapter 242

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 14 (dd4 242)

-0-Kaon Locker room

Springer and Drift entered, then paused to look around to find Sunspot. They saw him sitting with Sideswipe, the two talking quietly together. They walked over and sat on the bench across from them. "Hey. I hear Kaon has a new line coach," Springer said with a grin.

Sunspot smiled brilliantly, then stepped down. He walked over to Springer to lean against his leg. **"I GET TO HELP! I HAVE TO WATCH THE DOGS AND BOB! I GET TO WATCH THE GAME FROM THE SIDELINES WITH THE TEAM!"**

"He's our good luck coach," Bracket said from nearby.

Sunspot nodded. "**I'M ALREADY THINKING THEY WON!** Sensei Willa said that if you think about a task hard it helps make it happen."

"Mind over matter," Drift said nodding in agreement. "Visualize what you want and concentrate. It helps. Sensei is right."

Sunspot nodded, then looked at the dogs and Bob who lay nearby in the locker room. "I have to watch them. **IT'S GOING TO BE FUN, SPRINGER AND DRIFT!"** he said with great excitement.

"You will be awesome," Springer said as Sunspot hugged him. He looked up at Sideswipe who was grinning. "We have detailed security to stand behind the bench so that if the scrum or runners head that way we can protect Sunspot and the animals."

Sideswipe nodded. "Thanks."

They sat chatting together, Sunstreaker joining them as they waited for the word to walk out. When they did Sunspot would lead them following behind Sunstreaker who would carry their banner as team captain. The three animals would wear Kaon's team colors in their collars, Sunspot would proudly wear his sash which carried the glyphs that spelled out 'Team Coach' in copper letters. Sideswipe would bring up the rear with a grin and a jaunty step as they walked out to challenge anyone who thought that they could put Kaon in the ditch.

Grandgenitors would come apart at the seams when they saw it happen. So would genitors.

-0-At the homestead

Ratchet garbed the infants, then looked at the new plan. Lying on the couch stacked on top of each other were folded blankets that were the size of adult carry holds. Included were bagged toys specific to individual infants, an all purpose bag carrying snacks, etc and an extra jacket for everyone. Whoever held that particular infant carried that particular 'kit'.

Handing them out, helping them be slid into the carry hold of the plebes, Ratchet managed to make the internal experience of each infant that much more comfortable. With notable exceptions, most of the babies would crap out before halftime anyway.

"Are we ready?" Alor asked with a grin as he picked up Hero. Hero wore her little dandelion outfit and smiled brilliantly as she watched everyone load up.

Blackjack took Orion, Tie Down took Praxus, Ravel captured Prowler who was **'YAI!YAI!YAI**-ing down the corridor with his Wheeljack dollie. Ironhide put on his pout, Ratchet affected a big smirk and all was go. "Are we going to meet Flint at the stadium?"

"I told him to follow my transponder signal," Alor said as he walked to the door. Everyone gathered, peered around, counted infants, then exited. It was strange going without Sunspot but then that lucky infant would have the best seat in the house. They entered the elevator, then disappeared. They were going to watch the slag fest of Iacon United versus Kaon's Kavaliers.

-0-In the clouds

Prowl managed to organize the infants applying the plan that Ratchet concocted that allowed more comfort, faster toy gathering and snacks for the infants that would eventually be snoring in the hold. Since that meant Miracle and Sojourner plus Uraya and Iacon, all of the adults quickly grabbed an infant.

**GRANDGENITORS!**

(Never underestimate the ruthlessness of a grandada reaching for their grandchild)

The little mechs sat grinning at everyone as they dithered to get ready, Miss Kitty keeping them immaculate company with her sphinx-like awesomeness. Prowl turned to them, then grinned. "My, don't you look handsome," he said as they sat with their Iacon United gear on delivered by Kestrel and Tagg in honor of their father, the Iaconian formerly known as Orion Pax. Given that they were going to watch Iacon take on Kaon today, the Praxus Science gear was still in the closet. "Shall we go?"

They rose and go'ed, walking out the door together, happy, joking and ready for football. Whether Iacon was no one knew.

-0-At the stadium

Starscream sat with his children and trine anticipating hopefully good things ahead. The little Seeker trine sat in front of them eating snacks as they laughed and pointed out things around them. He had asked them along so they would get good seats too. They had stopped at the concession stand getting all manner of items to nosh on, the idea that they could still a new thing. He watched over them, albeit usually from a distance but he knew of their progress and problems intimately. They would become whatever they wanted to be if it killed him. Sometimes it felt like it too.

Vos was playing Altihex which could be a good game. Or not. No matter how it went Starscream would live and die with his team. Such was life in the fourth row, section G in the Autobot City Municipal Stadium At Stanix.

-0-Walking into the Autobot City Unified School District Stadium, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They dropped off Alor and Prime who waited in their usual place. No matter where Prime went he was always honored in this manner in public gatherings. His seats were always ready and the crowd always went ape. The rest of them walked to their places to wait. Alor looked at Optimus. "Sunspot gets to be part of the team going in and out. He will manage the pets and wait on the sideline."

Optimus grinned, then nodded. "That is wonderful. I was told that he was their good luck charm. If he is Prowl will probably need outpatient care at some point."

Alor laughed, then moved slightly as Drift and Springer paused next to the doorway. "Hi, handsomes. How is the security situation?"

Springer chuckled. "Pretty good. We have all the mini-cons and micro mini-cons located in the stands."

"They're pretty wild aren't they?" Alor said as the refs paused beside the group. "We are ready to go, Maestro," one of them said.

Alor nodded, then got the same message from the control booth nearby. Glancing at Optimus, he smiled. "Show time." Then he started walking to the mid field line where a key board was being carried for him to play. The crowd began to roar and stand, the flutter of their bodies and team flags an incredible sight.

-0-Control central

"Well, we have to cut this short, Earth," Jazz said as he noted the field activity. "Alor is coming to play the Anthem of the Primes so Optimus is here. Time to pipe him in as they say, whoever 'they' are. See ya on the other side," he finished as Blaster cut the link. Now it was Blaster and Jazz all the way until half time and the short chat with the human sportscasters before the game began again.

-0-In the locker rooms

They began to gather up, finding their way into the lines that would follow their banner carrier. For Kaon, that would be their ferocious team captain, Sunstreaker. He would be followed by the team mascots wrangled by Sunspot, then the rest of the members with Sideswipe at the end.

Sunspot stood with the leashes as he waited, nearly shivering with excitement as he did. He was behind Sunny who looked at him, then nodded. "Follow me, Sunspot and when I stop, you turn and stop beside me facing the same direction. Bob and Dawg know what to do so I think Spot will follow them. Don't be bothered by the crowds. They're mostly on our side."

Sunspot nodded, then smiled brilliantly as he clutched the leashes. Then he glanced to the right and saw his grandada walk past to go to the middle of the field to the keyboard there. Alor smiled at him, then nodded as he walked past. Sunspot nodded back watching as Alor reached the keyboard, then sat. The crowd's roar was vast and echoed around the stadium. Everyone was standing, waving their team gear. Then Alor began to play and everyone stilled to listen to the anthem of their long lost world play once more from the mech who wrote it.

It rose in volume as Optimus Prime stepped out. He paused to look at Sunspot, then the others. Grinning slightly, he nodded then turned to show himself to the crowd. The volume of voices rising to the sky was phenomenal and it stayed that way until Optimus found his way to his seat. He took the salute of the crowd, walking slowly so everyone could see him, then he took his place beside Prowl. He would do the same in two orns when Praxus played as well.

Sunstreaker took the nod from the head judge, then stepped out. He was beautiful, brilliantly colored and proud. He was an unapologetic citizen of Kaon, a town without luck, hope or the interest of those who could change that. He bore on his shoulders the hopes and dreams of every Kaonian in the stadium, the city, the colony and the galaxy beyond. Even though those lost souls didn't know it he played for them too.

They all did. Sunstreaker cleared the tunnel entrance holding the banner pole up for all to see the team symbol, a red horse rampant. It stood on its heels, its blazing red body running across a white field. The team's name was there in glyphs and so was the emblem of their city-state. As he moved forward so did Sunspot with three animals on leashes.

-0-In the booth

"Look at that. I heard that Sunspot was the team's mascot and assistant coach, Jazz. Doesn't he look good," Blaster said with a smile. His face filled the split screen as in the other half a tiny Seeker followed a ferocious warrior leading three strange alien animals before him. "He is the younger brother of the team captain, Sunstreaker who is carrying the banner. He loves Kaon with a passion, Sunspot does. Sunspot is an infant Seeker, one who had been pressed into service by Megatron and the Decepticons to be a front line warrior."

Blaster paused, then glanced at Jazz. "You know, I don't talk much about things like that on football broadcasts but everyone listening needs to know about this baby. He was a tiny child pressed into fighting a war he didn't even understand. He was orphaned by the war, grabbed up by the 'Cons and bears wounds on his body for it from fighting in combat. He's a gentle, sweet, kind little kid who attends the Youngling Day School and works hard to learn. If anyone ever needed more reason to hate Megatron and the Decepticons, take a good look at that little mech. He, I am told is the equivalent age of an eight year old human child."

Sunspot walked out staring around himself with a rising sense of fearfulness. It was one thing to stand in the stands and watch. It was quite another to walk out into the spotlight of hundreds of thousands of optics. Bracket who was walking along behind him noticed his tenseness. Reaching down, squeezing Sunspot's shoulder, he grinned. :You are my hero: he said simply.

Sunspot paused, then continued, his optics fixed on Bracket. He grinned hesitantly, then nodded. Turning with gathering emotional control, he continued to follow his big brother to the mid line where Sunstreaker paused, then planted the banner. He stepped forward taking Sunspot's servo. :Here, Sunspot. We will do the chant. You stand here by the banner and keep the pets in line. Okay? You don't have to do anything else: he said as he walked Sunspot to his place.

Sunspot stopped in his spot, then looked up. :I will. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it, Sunstreaker:

:You already have coming here with us. You're our good luck charm, Sunspot: Sunstreaker said as the others walked to their place, then turned toward the Primal box. Sunstreaker stepped back in place and with the others bowed to Optimus. Sunspot who was watching bowed too. He held it longer than the others but straightened to delighted applause from the crowd.

Sunstreaker stepped forward and so did the line. They began their war chant, their cries picked up by Kaon fans and multiplied. They moved and spun through the kata, then finished. The crowd screamed their approval as the team stepped back. As they did, Iacon United stepped out too. In moments after formalities the toss would be made. Kaon would receive, Iacon would defend. Sunspot and the pets would watch from the bench, Rori and Hugh-E standing on either side of him explaining as he watched his big brothers show their quality.

As this happened, the entire solar system, all of Earth and the bad guys out in the Oort Field would be watching too.

-0-TBC November 27, 2014** edited 11-28-14**

NOTES:

Due to the nature of one day taking about three segments to complete, here is the schedule of this weekend. When the game is over Ratchet will send the infants off so he can bake his pie with Ironhide filming. :D:D:D Then he will throw Ironhide out to make the stuff for the next orn's Thanksgiving dinner. The next orn may be Friday or it might be Saturday depending on this game and Ratchet's cooking. After that, the orn after that will be the last game of the weekend. It sometimes takes a week for a weekend to appear on the page. :D:D:D

Whoever celebrates Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! Whoever doesn't, hugs anyway. When I count my blessings I always include the readers of this story. :D:D:D


	243. Chapter 243

The Diego Diaries: Pies, Part 14 (dd4 243)

NOTE: This is the real part 243. I put up a note on part 243 to explain the game line up glitch. This is the real part 243. Make sure you read it before part 244. :D

-0-At the Autobot City Unified School District Public Stadium, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood on the sideline holding the leashes of three animals. He didn't have to do that. They were smart and well aware that they were to stay with Sunspot. Bob and Dawg were happy to sit next to him and Spot. It was more secure.

Sunspot watched as the teams walked to the mid line to start the game. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along with the rest of the offensive line and Bracket, their goalie were ready to begin. From his perspective, they were giants. He had never felt more physically small than right now. He glanced back to the stands where his family sat waiting for the toss in. They waved to him and he waved back. As he did, the cameras captured him.

"Cute little kid," Jazz said. "He's waving to his family in the Primal Box. His adopted parents are Ratchet and Ironhide. His brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on the forward line of the team. Its common in our culture for orphaned infants to be taken in by family or someone who is interested in their welfare. Sunspot was among the last seven Decepticons taken from Earth a few years ago when we first began to live here on Mars.

"He was wounded, starving and terrified. When we got him it was clear he was a child, a very young one. He was taken in by Ratchet and Ironhide on the spot. He wanted to go to school so badly it made me sick to hear his longing. He attends, goes to flight school for infant Seekers, goes to a Seeker music school for lessons and plays football with the rest of the children here in the Infant Football League. He's a very nice little kid. The big dog with him is the first animal to appear among us. He is dog shaped because Sunspot loves dogs and wanted one. Spot is his name and he functions as Sunspot's service dog."

"He's their good luck charm," Blaster said with a grin. "I think he is. Its a miracle he survived to come to us and survived as intact as he is. That is the blow back of war."

On the ground as the two commentators chatted together over the open line to Earth, the two teams were lining up. Blaster turned on the comm line to the stadium and their commentary went out to the world. Their remarks about Sunspot were only available for the humans listening in. Sunspot's privacy on Mars was intact.

-0-A nice grandma and her family

They sat silently listening to the commentary as the cameras lovingly played over Sunspot and the animals who sat around his peds. He was glancing around, smiling at the players who sat and stood with him, obviously delighted to be part of the game.

"That poor angel," Grandma Annie said. "A soldier child."

"We have some here," Grandpa Leonard said as he nodded in agreement.

"He's a Seeker infant," Pastor Bob said. "A little kid. They're cute kids."

Everyone nodded.

-0-NASA lounge

They sat together ready for football. The words about Sunspot were a surprise, a dampening one. No one had much to say about it. There wasn't a lot to add. Then the hand off began and the mood lightened.

-0-On the field

The ball went toward the center who grabbed it, then turned to toss it to the wings down the line. Sideswipe grabbed it as the flying wedge of doom formed up around him. He was in skate mode so he was going to be hell on wheels to catch. They moved forward running into the brick wall of Iacon's rather good defense. This was going to be a game of inches and fists to the face.

Sunstreaker streaked around the other side as most of the Iacon players formed up to stop the forward movement of the ball carrier. His player shadowed him, the two trading punches. Around the line he went heading for the far side of the field where a brawl was going onward as it moved forward. He slowed, watching the mass of flailing arms and legs, then found himself rammed hard by his shadow. Turning, he punched that player in the face equally hard. That player punched back and it was on. Nearby in the slowing mass, the players saw what was happening. They were at that time busy trying to bury Sideswipe head first into the ground.

Hugh-E who was blocking the center and two of the Iacon backfield saw the fight going on with Sunstreaker nearby. Being a great sparked mech and a loyal team player, he shrugged off the three mechs who were glommed onto him like they were rain drops on his helm. Walking forward through the newly created hole, he gripped the mech slagging with Sunstreaker and tossed him ass over tea kettle halfway across the field.

At that moment everyone on the Iacon team but the three mechs grabbing Sideswipe around the waist and legs stopped and turned toward Hugh-E and Sunstreaker. They turned to walk their direction, nearly everyone slamming their fists together like boxers waiting to slag someone out of the ring.

Sunstreaker and Hugh-E who saw them coming turned and planted themselves. They were ready and willing to return the favor. Anyone on the Kaon team who wasn't helping Sideswipe short of Bracket ran toward the gathering doom bringers ready to join the dog pile brewing.

In the control booth watching the kind of play coming together that usually resulted in expulsion, mind blowing penalties and/or the scorn (and/or secret delight) of the masses on Earth, Jazz and Blaster were laughing.

"Hugh-E doesn't know his strength," Blaster said. "He tossed that player like he was an empty can of Kremzeek."

"I know," Jazz said with a grin. "Uh, Kremzeek is a Cybertronian drink similar to beer on Earth. Its a brand name."

"And an irritating alien," Blaster said. "Good beer though."

At that moment, the forces from three directions came together with a clang heard around the world(s).

-0-Around the viewership

"Kremzeek," Man A said as he sat on his chair in the bar he usually occupied during Cybertronian sports broadcasts. Seemingly a cross between full contact 'NASCAR' and fist contact football, he was happy. "Kremzeek. It's an alien?"

"Sounds like it would taste like diesel," Man B said as he slowly slipped the bonds of sobriety.

"Hey, bartender!" Man C who had been working on his buzz a couple of hours before the other two arrived to join him. **"GET ME A KREMZEEK!"**

The bartender rolled his eyes and brought him a Schlitz.

By the following Monday, there would be more than a dozen microbreweries in Missouri alone that would have Kremzeek on their list of handmade beer.

-0-On the field

Sunstreaker watched three players leap into the air, then come down upon him with cocked fists. He grinned as they landed upon him more than aware that among the miniscule number of rules full contact football fielded, fighting with a cocked fist was among them. Three flags flew into the air as everyone on the field called the penalty. In the stands among the factions spread out all over the place, a number of fist fights were settling the score for themselves. They would find a penalty flag themselves as the security forces homed in on their locations.

-0-Sunspot

He watched with alarm and disbelief as his brother was buried by flying fists and dumb asses. He knew that you could not cock your fist back to deliver a heavier blow than otherwise. Being a law abiding infant, someone who had actually killed organics in forced fights for the amusement of Megatron, he knew someone was going to get theirs.

It was fortunate for the little tyke that he didn't know the outcome of the 'gladiatorial contests' that Megatron enjoyed from time to time. He had blocked the memories himself and had come to a lot more peace through his counseling sessions. The fear of organics that had nearly paralyzed him before were becoming more manageable now. He could play with the human children and be happy. Adults still gave him pause for obvious reasons but he was getting better.

-0-On the field

Sunstreaker rolled with a mech from Iacon as both beat on each other with their fists. A camera at ground level showed the interaction in loving detail. The brawl nearby was going strong. Standing in the slowly developing scrum towering over everyone, Hugh-E stood with the ankle of a writhing Iaconian in his servo and a big grin on his face.

Sideswipe reached the pile bent over and pushed his way inside with three Iaconians gripping him. It was at that point that the scrum was on. The refs who called three penalties could only wait until they bogged down before they could make their determinations on the play.

-0-In the stands

Ratchet stood beside Prowl with a grin. "Looks like a good game ahead."

Prowl nodded. "Iacon has decided to slash and burn."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree."

Prime who was in discussion with Blackjack, his atar and Ironhide swayed gently with T-Bar in his arms. A grin on his handsome face was caught on the cameras that broadcast the game to points everywhere. Kestrel and Ravel stood together with the twinnies in arms as they discussed the relative merits of a defense like this compared to really playing ball the right way.

-0-In the scrum

Sideswipe was nearly bent in half as he felt the scrum envelope him. He clutched the ball like it was the holy grail as he felt himself shift back and around by the interlocked mass of mechs. The torque in the scrum would wrench the head off a skyscraper as they lurched, then staggered. He laughed even as he felt his hips get squeezed almost too tightly to stand.

**"FRAGGER! DROP THE FRAGGING BALL!"** someone close to him called out.

**"FRAG YOU!"** Sideswipe said as he fought to keep to his peds.

**"FRAGGING KAVALIER! DROP THE BALL! I WILL POUND YOUR AFT INTO DUST!"** someone else called out from farther into the mound of mechs punching, gouging and creating as much mayhem as they could.

A ref standing nearby with his arms crossed in disgust glanced at his partner on that side of the field. "Slaggers are going to make this hard today."

"Kaon and Iacon don't like each other very much. Never did. Iacon was so far up its own aft that they were insufferable," the other ref said.

"Who do you want to win?" the first ref said.

"Anyone but Iacon." -second ref

"I hear ya." -first ref

"I'm a Capital City fan." -second ref

First Ref nods. "Good team but I'm a Tarn fan."

"They play on the schedule three games from now. I doubt they're going to let us ref. We did fill out that form, remember?" the second ref said remembering the form they had to fill out to referee, the one that exposed their biases and team worship. The one that made sure they would never ref games where they had a stake in the outcome for the teams.

"I do. Too bad they didn't ask us if we hated Iacon." -first ref with a grin

"Yeah. Too bad." -second ref grinning as he watched the Kaon team push forward toward the goal. It was all good to him.

The slagger.

-0-Sunstreaker

He pushed forward pressing the scrum toward the end of the field he needed it to go. Somewhere in the dog pile Sideswipe had the ball. All he had to do was make sure that the scrum didn't crap out until they were as close to the goal as possible. In Cybertronian rules, if the scrum was too dangerous to stop when there were penalties it was let go until it could be halted without penalty of loss of life or limb. All of the yardage that the fouled team gained was allowed. If the team who fouled gained yardage to their favor, it wasn't let to stand. No one gained from their penalties if it could be helped. Refereeing Cybertronian football was not an exact science.

That was when the scrum went out-of-bounds, across the sideline space toward the stands.

-0-TBC November 28, 2014 **EDITED 12-05-14**


	244. Chapter 244

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 15 (dd4 244)

-0-In the scrum as it waltzes Matilda across the billabong

They stepped over the line but most didn't know it. They were heading for glory even if it took a detour through the stands. Watching from those stands the fans paused in their screaming, then turned to run for the hills. Faster they came as the momentum of the mass shifted. When they reached the stone and steel walls that separated the fans from the field, the first five rows were climbing over each other in their flight toward safety.

A huge slamming sound signaled that the big turtle-shaped slag heap had met their first obstacle. Those mechs against the wall bellowed as they were pancaked, then the mass in its inertia continued toward them. A mech popped into the air from the sheer density of the mass and flew over the wall into the stands. Two other mechs joined him flying away as the scrum began to fall apart.

It was like disturbing a black spider on your floor at work, the kind of big aggressive spider that you hated with all your soul, the kind you wished you had a hand gun in your paw to shoot them to the next life. (Later on when your conscience kicked in and after ten people told you 'how important spiders are to the web of life' or some such shit, you feel badly. But not then. **NEVER** then.)

The spider … oh yeah. The scrum looked like that black spider on the floor, the one that you got a broom and a long handled dust pan to sweep it in so you could toss it outside in the -20 degree weather so it could 'live' because you're a soft hearted slagger.

Like that.

It was like when you tried to tap that spider into the dust pan and it 'broke'. That is, the fifty or so baby spiders that you hadn't notice it was carrying on its back because it was their mother jump off and sit in a spray around her, the bitch.

Those spiders.

When you finish screaming, jumping around with a broom and dustpan in your hands, cursing and yelling, only then do you work up the nerve to sweep them up, walk outside into the cold and pound the dustpan filled with spiders onto the ground five hundred times like a fury. You don't want a single baby separated from its mother because you're a soft hearted slagger.

Like that.

The scrum … oh yeah. IT fell apart like that.

:*D

:*D

:*D

Mechs flew in all directions like baby spiders off the back of their ugly ass mother. Rolling like pinwheels, they landed in a heap in all manner of undignified poses all of which were lovingly filmed by IntraComm's slightly mad sports division and broadcast to one and sundry everywhere including a bunch of kids in film school in Boston who liked to make videos for youtube complete with the sound of car crashes and screeches to make it 'funny'. The film students who had 45,000,000 followers and offers for internships with major film companies between terms in school.

Those kids.

Sideswipe who finally was let go straightened stiffly as he looked around for Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker was sitting on the bleachers in row 2 where he landed. Rising, he walked down, jumped off the wall and rolled to his brother. "I think we got our first score."

"I hope so. I think I nearly lost a hip," Sideswipe said tossing the ball to a smirking ref. The other two plus two line coaches were yelling at the teams who were slowly rising to their peds, calling them out for 'slaggering' and 'staggering' around.

In the stand, the fans were walking back to sit again where they unloaded both accolades and abuse on the players depending on who they were rooting for. It was colorful, profane and counter to good sportsmanship whatever that was.

Kaon walked to the proper places inside the strike zone for the **THREE SCORING ATTEMPTS THEY WERE ALLOWED ON GOAL** against Iacon from the three flags thrown. Iacon who had to stand back so far that they couldn't do more than **HOPE, **a forlorn thing, watched with intense frustration as they tried to figure out who among them earned these, the worst penalties given out in Cybertronian football short of toe tags in the morgue.

Sunstreaker who had earned two of them for the slagging he got about 800 yards back downfield stood in the free throw zone eyeballing the hoop which seemed the size of a pin hole on the next planet over. He considered the moment, the magnitude of the possibilities for the team ahead of his effort, then put the sumbitch through the hoop with a one hand toss.

Everyone screamed, some of them for Kaon and most of them for the sheer skill and audacity it took to throw it through with such casual indifference. Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe, shared a smirk, caught the ball from the ref, then put it through the hoop again. Not known for free throws, he outdid himself. The place went nuts.

-0-on the sideline

He jumped up and down, he spun in happiness, his arms spread wide. He turned to the pets and hugged them, then toward the game play down at the other end. It was incredible to him that this could be happening even though he was **CONVINCED** that his **BROTHERS** could do this. He **knew** they could. He knew it in his spark.

Sunstreaker rolled past Sideswipe who watched Hugh-E walk toward the free throw line. He took the ball, turning to the team with a grin, then threw the ball hard toward the hoop. It went through like a dream.

Bedlam

-0-In the stands

Ratchet, Ravel and Tie Down watched without comment as did Kestrel and Tagg. Prime who was watching with a sinking spark showed nothing on his face but amusement. Prowl considered the rampage that Kaon had embarked upon, then looked down at Sunspot. He didn't believe in much that wasn't science shaped even though he was devout in his religious outlook. Maybe there was something to the idea of a good luck charm.

Nearby exulting loudly, a mass of mini-cons let out the dogs. They were dancing and singing, members of a colony of mini-cons that were able, that is forced to live in Iacon to do work that required short stature. Their 'team' was losing but they were elated. All of them were from the villages on the Hydrax Plain. Watching Iacon lose was therapeutic.

Forming up towers and free agents, the Iacon defense began to prepare for the toss in because they had fragged up and Kaon got to keep their yardage. Hugh-E had the ball as everyone else moved here and there in their planned stunting rounds. Watching them, feeling pretty slagging good himself, Hugh-E stepped forward, decked the tower in front of him, then began to run in that slow moving train sort of way mechanisms his size had toward the hoop once more.

Iacon stood up, then turned to follow as some of them gripped the behemoth. He tossed the ball to Sunstreaker and it was on. A swarm of players headed toward Sunstreaker like heat seeking missiles. He moved so fast it was hard to follow, then passed the ball to Sideswipe.

Iacon turned on the pair so no one noticed that Hugh-E made it to the hoop. He turned, then Sunstreaker who had the ball again threw it to him. Hugh-E caught it and the goalie by the throat at the same time, then tipped the ball through the hoop which was about optic level to him. He scored again. He was a hero. He would be featured on the front pages of every daily paper on Mars and every place possible on Earth dropping the ball through the hoop as he held the struggling goalie in his grip.

His kids and bond would be proud.

"Frag." -Ratchet

"I agree, Ratchet, but language. A Prime is here." -Ravel being adorable

"Sigh." -Kestrel, Tagg, Ratchet, Ravel, Tie Down and Optimus on the down low

Prowl who was without comment at the moment because he was doing the math felt his carefully crafted plans falling into the dumper because ***THE SLAGGING TWINS WERE FRAGGING THEM UP! AGAIN!***

No matter what it was about, no matter how smart and carefully slide ruled it was, his plans more often than not fell into the crapper. He had gauged everything assured that Praxus would have a more than even chance to do well but the wild cards aka **THE SLAGGING TWINS!** were fragging up his plans.

The Primus Cup which was the trophy for the best team had resided in the Residence after the required presence in the Museum and then the League Office. He loved to look at it, this unspeakably longed for rise from the loser end of football. He knew he had less chance to win this year even with the recruiting of the winningest Iacon University team ever.

He was just a boy with a dream.

He was at that moment the twin of Ratchet who was watching his ***own sons*** screw **his** dreams into the ground.

They lined up again, Iacon got the ball, drove toward the goal, then stalled. Fists flew, benches nearly emptied, then Kaon's offense entered the fray once more. The defense sat, some of them taking turns holding Sunspot on their laps as they watched the offense carry the ball within striking range. Then they fell back, went forward, went back, then forward again. Each time, they were able to keep possession of the ball until the halftime siren sounded. Everyone paused, several punches and a couple of angry pushes were delivered, then everyone walked back to their own benches.

Sunstreaker caressed Sunspot's face as he reached the bench, then pulled the team banner out of the ground. He grinned at the infant who had the pets aka mascots organized. Then they turned to walk out of the stadium. They bowed to Prime, then headed off trading insults and threats with Iacon as they reached the tunnel to the locker rooms. They disappeared and were gone. The crowd vented their own feelings about things long and loudly while they did.

-0-In the booth with the line open to Earth for the halftime breakdown

A German sportscaster: "Jazz and Blaster, hello from Berlin. What I would like to have you do is explain the levels of violence that are allowed and those that aren't."

"That's the trick. This game came from the masses. It wasn't a refined game that came from anyone but big working mechs. You can't draw back your arm, you can't cock your fist and not get a penalty. So long as it isn't drawn back to maim, you can slug it out. If you get a flag for a penalty, you need to stop. If those harmed get yards before you do, they get to keep them. If **you** do, you lose them. Good clean hard play is allowed. If you are there to deliberately hurt someone you will get penalized."

"How do you know the difference?" the sportscaster asked.

"That's the trick," Blaster said with a laugh. "That, my friend, is the rub."

-0-TBC December, 2014

NOTE: I grew up in a house filled with black widows. I remember pulling back the covers and finding one in the bed. I still remember how curdled every inch of myself became at that moment. I did find that spider and her zillion tiny babies on the floor at work, jumped around like a drop of water on a hot skillet, then scooped them up to go outside. Spiders. They're sneaky. (I am actually better around them than I used to be. Fancy that.)

:D:D:D


	245. Chapter 245

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 15 (dd4 245)

-0-In the stands

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. I'm going to have Ironhide film the pie, then everyone has to leave. I have the stuff for everything else. I just have to put it together."

Prowl nodded. "I have everything ready to go. Need help?" he asked with a smirk.

"If it's sincere, yes. If you just want to laugh at me, no." Ratchet smirked back. "Slagger. Tell me what I make doesn't taste good."

"I don't know how it manages but its not bad," Prowl said with a chuckle. A rap on his hold diverted his attention. He slid it open and the two smiled at Sojourner who peered out with a giant smile. Her tiny self was so reminiscent of Optimus that it was amusing. Prowl handed her a cookie from his bag, she took it and walked back inside. As he did he didn't notice the cameras were lingering on the Primal Box.

-0-At the control booth

"Jazz and Blaster, this is Leon Tremble from the AP. I was watching the half time feed and noticed that the cameras stopped on the Primal Box. We noticed that Prowl's chest opened and a child peeked out. He gave the baby what looked like a cookie and slid the door shut. What was that if you can answer?"

Jazz glanced at Blaster. "You answer, Dad."

"That was a carry hold. All of us have carry holds where we can put stuff. I've stuffed humans inside my hold so that I could retreat faster with them. We carry our kids around in them along with other things because its faster, they are safer and we can regulate heat and other conditions. I am assuming you saw Sojourner, Prowl's daughter. All of us possess that configuration and its really handy when you're bringing the beer to a party."

Jazz laughed. "It's also really handy to carry your son around. You can make it nice with toys and blankets. The littlest kids tire out in public events so its handy. It also keeps them warm. The temperature outside," he said glancing at the computer next to him, "is -125 degrees below zero. Infants can't self regulate their body temperatures so they need a place to hide."

"Hi, boys. This is Grandma Annie. How are you doing?"

"Hi, Annie. How are ya? You're on for a session following the games, right?" Jazz asked his favorite sportswriter, the little grandma from the midwest who was one of the most well read sports bloggers on the internet.

"I am. I look forward to talking to my boys," she said. "I was wondering if you could include players. I would love to talk to Huge-E."

"I will arrange it, Abba," Jazz said using the word of respect granted to elders among the Cybertronians. "Maybe the twins and Bracket too."

"Is it possible to talk to the baby on the Kaon team? He's so sweet," Grandma Annie asked.

"I'll check. He's a coach now I'm told," Blaster said with a chuckle.

They chatted, then more sportscasters posed questions. It would last until the half time was over when the link would be suspended for the duration of the second half.

-0-In the locker room

He hurried around handing energon and towels to those who needed it. He was intense in his focus as he scurried about helping. He really was helping too.

Sunstreaker lounged against the wall, his legs stretched out before him on the bench. Sunspot was so happy it made him as well. The team had embraced the baby and their remarks and concern were sincere. He was thrilled himself.

Sideswipe was talking to the team doctor who came from the stands to check them over. He had been bruised on the hip from the scrimmage but was fine otherwise. He was not injured enough to leave the game. Sunspot stood beside him looking up at the doctor as he told Sideswipe the news.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sunspot asked anxiously.

Sideswipe picked him up and hugged the infant. The doctor nodded. "He's going to be fine, just a little sore."

Sunspot nodded, weak with relief. "Good. He's my brother."

The doctor grinned. "So I have been told."

"Sideswipe is the best. Did you see him run? And he got to help get goals. He's the greatest, he and Sunstreaker. This team will win. They are that good."

The doctor grinned, then patted Sunspot's arm. "I hope so. I'm from Kaon too." He turned to look at the rest. "Anyone else need a tune up?"

The team demurred so the doctor left to return to the stands. Sideswipe set Sunspot down. "I think I need a cold wet towel, Sunny."

"**I'LL GET YOU ONE, SIDESWIPE!" **he said with intensity. Then he turned to run to the shower room to make one.

Sideswipe chuckled, then walked to the bench where Sunstreaker sat. He sat himself, then rolled his neck. "I think Sunspot is good luck for us. I have only seen two penalties like that before."

Sunstreaker nodded as Bob crawled upward into his lap. He turned in a circle, then flopped down venting a deep sigh. Sunstreaker grinned, then rubbed Bob's back. "I haven't either. I think you're right."

Sunspot ran back with a wet cold towel and handed it to Sideswipe. They would chat together quietly, then Sunspot would listen to their coaches explain their plan for the second half. Only then would they gather to walk out, a tiny Seeker holding leashes as he followed his big brother out to a stadium filled with nearly 242,000 individuals and a televised audience of seven billion more, give or take a few hundred million.

-0-On the field

They walked out, two teams side-by-side then took their places opposite each other on the mid field line. They bowed to Prime, then walked to their benches after receiving his nod. During the halftime the call was made with Iacon winning to receive.

Sunstreaker sat on the bench as the defense took the field, his arm around Sunspot as the infant asked questions. Sideswipe standing next to them sat down leaning in to listen. The cameras lingered on them, then cut to the field. Both teams were facing each other with insults flying.

"Frag you, Kaon. I'm going to kick you into orbit." -feisty Iaconian back

"You haven't yet, slagger. You can try though. I haven't coldcocked one of your team yet but the orn is young." -mountain-sized Kavalier with 'tude

"You can try, Largo. You have to recharge sometime." -Keystone, bond of Largo and center on the Iacon team

Enormous slag was given to both as the ball was tossed into play. Both sides came together like low flying jumbo jets. The Iacon line fell into plays that were second nature from the good old orns of their undefeated seasons at the University of Iacon. They turned like a flock of birds toward the end of the rabble that was the shifting line of Kaon's defense.

They charged like a herd of buffalo toward the sidelines seeking with fists and shoulders thrown to break through and find the end zone. It wasn't to be. Kaon's defense half of whom had prison records out the wazoo held them. They thundered over the sideline out of bounds.

"They almost got around the end, Sideswipe," Sunspot said glancing up at his brother.

Sideswipe grinned. "We're too hardcore for them, the college boys. We went to a different school."

Sunstreaker snorted, then grinned. "Some of us did."

Sideswipe punched his arm.

The teams lined up again. They hunkered, those that hunkered and others stood who stood. The ball was passed from the center who whirled like a ballet dancer. His grace was outstanding as he leaped high cartwheeling over the top of Kaon who had just begun to rise for combat.

He landed on his peds, then spiraled again over the top of the backs who were rushing forward. He landed, then ran forward, his sensors fixed on the ball being carried forward tightly in his arms. He turned at the exact moment, then looked back. The ball was coming toward him like a heat seeking missile. He leaped like a gazelle, pocketed the ball in his arms, then landed and began to run swiftly.

Two backs and a couple of defensive wings were after him as the great Bracket began to get set to prevent a goal. The lines were following seconds apart as the Iaconian wing ran ever faster toward Bracket.

He stood braced, his peds apart, his wings locked down and his sensors working overtime. He saw the mech heading for him at an indecent speed and calculated that both of them if they came together would be carried off. Bracket made his decision as the mech got closer.

The Iacon wing slid to a halt, planted himself and threw the ball at an astounding speed toward the hoop of the goal. It would be clocked at over 200 miles per hour when it reached Bracket. The goalie had leaped calculating the timing and gripped the ball. It was in his grasp, then slipped through piercing the goal hoop by sheer momentum.

Iacon had scored.

Bracket stood watching as the Kaon backs buried the Iacon wing. He could not hold the ball going that fast over that short of a space. He had missed a score. He felt like slag. His team rumbled to a stop around him, then hugged and patted him. He was professional enough to pull himself together and good enough to be fragged off. It was now Kaon, 3 and Iacon, 1. There went his plans for a shut out.

"Oh no. Iacon scored," Sunspot said shaking his helm.

"Don't worry. We'll get more points," Sideswipe said standing up to stretch. Sunstreaker squeezed Sunspot, then stood himself. Together with the rest of the offense, the team walked out as the defense walked off. Slapping servos, they gathered themselves for more play.

-0-In the stands

"Well, at least we aren't getting skunked. Go, Iacon," Ratchet said rather limply. He grinned at Prime who grinned back and shrugged. He was as up and down as anyone Iaconian this orn and it wasn't going to be ending soon. He however could not reflect any team preference. Ratchet more than made up for that for him.

"Iacon won't lose like Praxus," Ironhide said with a smirk at Prowl. "Simfur. They were goose egged playing Simfur. Primus works in mysterious ways."

Prowl punched his arm. Hard. It was okay. It was allowed.

-0-On the field

Sunstreaker stood at his end of the line, his amazing beauty being lovingly documented by the cameras of IntraComm.

-0-On Earth

"There's that Lamborghini. What a babe," an intern at NASA said as she sat on the floor of the lounge watching the game on the big screen as she noshed snacks and drank beer with a big crowd of fellow workers. "What a total babe."

Another intern nodded. "I agree. His brother is hot too."

"They're cars," a scientist said as he glanced at the two. "Metallic humanoid alien beings."

"Doesn't matter. Some things are universal. Their hotness is universal and I not only recognize it, I salute it. 21 guns for Sunstreaker." She grinned. "There's probably a thesis in that remark."

"Or counseling," the scientist replied.

"For you, maybe," the intern replied with a surprising number of the group nodding.

"I can see it," a scientist from the Mars Project said. "He's bipedal and human-shaped. He's successful in his culture, a warrior and someone with and from a great family. He's highly placed, beautiful in configuration and design. I can see why they like him that way."

"There's nothing going to happen though," the other scientist persisted. "It seems rather ridiculous to me to impart human attributes to someone or something that can never be what you might wish it to be."

"I love dogs, flowers and cheesecake. I can love them without a sexual dimension, which I am guessing you are implying here," the first intern said. "Right?"

"Relationships are in the eyes of the beholder," the other intern replied with a nod. "It doesn't have to be more than admiration and love to create a worthwhile relationship between beings as different as us. Besides, they have a lot in common with us. We are after all watching them play football."

"**Their** kind of football. None of us could survive ten seconds," the first scientist, Rob replied. "I don't objectify machines."

"They aren't machines, Rob," the second scientist, Jose said. "They are **machine-like.** Big difference and they appear machine-like because our species sees them as such. They don't look at each other the same way."

"For humans and Cybertronians, as much as I think they are wonderful, there can't be 'relationships' between us," Rob persisted.

"For you, maybe. I could give Sunstreaker a run for his money," the first intern, Barbie replied with a smirk.

The other intern smirked back at her with a wink. "Make it a double date. I'll take Sideswipe."

Laughter greeted that as Rob stared at them with a look of disbelief and resignation. He never won these arguments. No one cared. They just liked to see him lose.

-0-On the field

The ball was tossed and the two aforementioned hunks of smoldering enigmatic hotness burst into speed to cover the back who had the ball. They barreled forward and became locked in a scrum immediately. At no time in the scrum would they know that their hotness was a topic of spirited discussion in a lounge at NASA on Earth far away.

Gripped in all directions both by his own and Iacon's players, Sunstreaker pressed his power forward toward his own end zone. Others with him did the same as an equal number pushed back. Fists flew here and there as he stared around taking stock as his face barely skimmed the surface of the atroturf they struggled upon.

"**YOU BIT ME, FRAGGER! I! WILL! KILL! YOU!" **someone yelled down the line. Sunstreaker tried to look that way but he was locked in tightly. **"SIDESWIPE!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Sunstreaker called to the voice that seemed a long way away from him.

"**OVER HERE!"**

He looked but he couldn't see Sideswipe through the forest of legs straining against **INCREDIBLE **forces to move the turtle in the direction they wanted. No one could move for a moment, then someone slipped. They yelled and the turtle lurched forward toward Iacon's goal.

With superhuman strength and the sort of mindset most of them had when they were breaking into someone elses property, the Kaon Kavaliers made their move. The grind lurched forward as opposing forces made their moves. Groans broke out, cries and curses as well echoed all over as the teams struggled for domination.

-0-NASA Lounge

"Holy crap. Look at them," Barbie said. "I can see more future husbands in the scrum."

"You and me both, sister," Chloe, the other intern said as she reached for another beer. "There's just something about that new car smell," she said to enormous laughter. Rob on the other hand rolled his eyes.

-0-On the field of battle

They pressed onward, the ground sometimes scraping Sunstreaker's own head he was so bowed over. Marching forward with the burden of Kaon's honor at stake, they began to inch toward Iacon's goal line. Half their backs and all their forward line were somewhere in the turtle of doom so it meant that a goalie and one defensive back were all that stood in the way of another Kaon score. They hunkered down, setting themselves to be the thin orange line between Kaon and the Pit.

The crowd was howling, stomping their feet and waving their banners and other colorful devices to show their support. Everyone was standing to watch the thrilling play.

The scrum crossed the strike zone line heading in a jagged journey toward the goal. The back and goalie stood grimly, the only thing standing between that and the possibility that the scrum could break apart and a free shot could be made by someone inside of it.

Sideswipe was nearly bowed in half as he struggled to hold the ball carrier. That youngling was gripping it like it was the Magnificence. They struggled forward, then lurched to the right crossing the sideline as they did. The scrum broke up, each side walking back to regroup. Kaon would have the ins and everyone else would try and make it fail.

Sideswipe stood with Sunstreaker. "That smarted."

"Your hip?" Sunstreaker asked with concern.

Sideswipe nodded. "I hope I hold up. I don't know enough about the newbies to sit the game out. Cover me will ya?"

Sunstreaker nodded, then the two walked forward to be ready for the throw in. Towers were made, Kaon's players stunted around the towers as the ball player on the sideline looked for an open player. Shayne the ball player moved slightly, then threw the ball hard to Sideswipe. He caught it, then turned to run. As he did a tower lurched forward landing on him.

When they got up, Sideswipe didn't.

-0-TBC 11-29-14 **edited 11-30-14**

NOTES:

ESL: coldcocked: old slang for knocking someone out. Sometimes pronounced as colcocked.

To be skunked is to lose completely without any redemption to be found anywhere. old time Americanism. :D:D:D

When an American footballer 'stunts' it means they move around so that the opposing player(s) who are delegated to be on them can't get them too easily. Stunting players are those in motion either on the line itself or those along the line when a play is put into motion.


	246. Chapter 246

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 16 (dd4 246)

-0-On the field

Sideswipe didn't get up. The others stood around him waiting for the medics to run across the field to where they were. Sunstreaker knelt down to speak to Sideswipe who didn't appear to respond. He lay on his side until Sunstreaker gently turned him onto his back.

In the stands walking to the wall to jump off and enter the field, Ratchet moved with purpose. He had sensors that could read conditions up to fifty miles away and it said that Sideswipe had a broken hip assembly, probably an exacerbated condition from the plays earlier. He reached the wall of the stands, stepped onto it and leaped downward landing with more grace than most would accord a hummer-style medical rescue mechanism.

Lights shot out and they fixed onto Sideswipe as Ratchet jogged forward with his sensors scanning. When he reached the group around Sideswipe, the other medics and First Aid reached him too. Bending down, Ratchet plugged into Sideswipe's systems. For a moment it was silent, then Ratchet glanced up at First Aid. "We have a broken hip assembly and a concussion."

First Aid nodded, then told the medics to bring the stretchers. They turned to run as Sideswipe started to come around. Ratchet looked at him with a slight grin. "Who am I and what do I do, Sideswipe?"

He stared at Ratchet a moment as his optics went through several phases of trying to focus. "I know you."

"He's toast," Ratchet said with a grin. He looked up at a pensive and very grim Sunstreaker. "He's going to be put back together but he's out of the game. He won't even be able to stand with his hip broken. Our ortho team is the best and I have a call in to them to get this going."

Sunstreaker nodded, then swore softly. "Alright. I guess we find out what our newbies are made of now." He glanced at the coaches who stood watching with grim expressions. Using his thumb, he gave the universal down motion that brought a groan to Kaon fans on two planets, several colonial bases and a number of planetary fragments in the Oort field. Iacon on the other hand boorishly exulted.

The stretchers were brought to the field followed by a tiny Seeker who could no longer wait on the sidelines. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him following the medics as they jogged out to sweep Sideswipe up. He ran as fast as he could, then knelt beside his brother. Sunstreaker and Ratchet who had not seen him come looked down just as Spot reached the group as well.

"Sunny, your brother is okay. He just needs a rest and a little repair," Ratchet said kneeling beside the baby.

Sunspot who was crying looked up at Ratchet. **"HE IS OKAY ISN'T HE? HE WILL BE OKAY?"**

Sunstreaker picked Sunspot up and hugged him. "He's going to be fine, the slagger. He just has to run faster that's all."

"**I DON'T WANT HIM HURT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE HURT! ITS A GAME AND NO ONE SHOULD GET HURT PLAYING A GAME!"** Sunspot said before he hugged Sunstreaker tightly.

"Sunspot, do you want to go and be with atar a while?" Ratchet asked as he gently stroked Sunspot's wings. The medics who arranged the stretcher were lifting Sideswipe onto it.

"**NO! I HAVE TO HELP THE TEAM! THEY NEED ME!"** Sunspot said with tears.

"I'll wait with you then," Ratchet said taking Sunspot from Sunstreaker. "You whip the team in shape, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker nodded, patted his brother as the medics hoisted the stretcher, then turned with the team to walk to the bench to regroup.

Ratchet watched Sideswipe go, then with Sunspot in arms and Spot following closely behind, he walked to the bench to wait until Sunspot was better. The acclaim of the crowds for everyone on the field was incredible.

-0-NASA Lounge

"Well, that sucked," Chloe said with a frown. "There goes the husband. I think I should be there to sign forms and such."

"Me too," Barbie said with a grin.

Bob who had given up trying to make any sense of the current remarks sat with his beer and a bagel sandwich. It was easier to sit silently than to argue logic with those who would find romance in a car. As he did, he forgot the first love of his life, his Morris Minor, Lucy.

-0-On the sidelines

Rade-R stood in the huddle with the coaches as he got his marching orders. He was going to be 'Sideswipe' for the game, filling in the wing position that the big bold twin held from orn one. He would have to coordinate himself with the preternatural other half of Sideswipe, the grim and formidable Sunstreaker. Though he would never admit it aloud, Sunstreaker was the only mech that Rade-R ever met that made him nervous.

They got their orders, then turned to walk back to the field. They would have the ins, Rade-R would be in the field stunting and coordinating his moves with Sunstreaker who with Sideswipe was the key to the Kaon offense. They were the gold standard for scoring in the league and held not only the most yards rushed but the most shots on goal that led to scores.

Sunstreaker gripped Rade-R's arm as they walked toward the sideline for the play. "Shadow me. Do what I say no matter what. Frag this up and you and I will talk later. Don't be a hotshot. This is a team effort here. Understand?"

Rade-R nodded, then the two broke to assume their positions. Shayne who had the ball watched as towers began to form and huge defensive backs began to menace free space from behind them. Iacon formed swiftly and his options were narrowing. He looked for his go-to mechs, Sunstreaker and Rade-R, then found an opening. He pitched the ball furiously and it was caught by Rade-R.

That mech turned and began to run for the goal.

-0-Ratchet and Sunspot

They sat on the bench, Sunspot in Ratchet's arms, Spot leaning against his leg. Bob and Dawg lay in a pile nearby, their habit of sleeping through game play unchanged even now that one of their daddies got his bell rung. "You better, Sunbeam?" Ratchet asked as he kissed the little mech's helm.

"I think so," Sunspot said raggedly. "He will be okay, right, Ada?"

"Better than okay. When the doctors fix his hip it will be stronger than the rest of him. That's how that works," Ratchet said.

Sunspot looked at him with surprise. "Is that true?"

Ratchet nodded. "It is," he said truthfully. Their med tech was consummate here on this planet, taking leaps and strides in the comfort and convenience of peace time and plenty.

Sunspot almost became limp with relief in Ratchet's arms. "I'm glad. **I WORRIED!"**

"We noticed." Ratchet grinned. "You always were that kind of awesome."

He grinned at last, then nodded. "I love my brothers. They are so wonderful. I want to help them all the time."

"We know and you do," Ratchet said. "They even made you part of the team because you do."

He patted Ratchet's arms, then stepped down. "I'm okay, Ada."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet said. "You can't go onto the field again no matter what. Tell me that you won't unless they ask you to or the game is over, okay?"

Sunspot nodded. "Okay," he said as he hugged Ratchet. Spot stepped over to Sunspot, then sat as he looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet patted Spot. "Take care of my baby," he said as he stood. "If you want me to, I can stay."

"It's okay, Ada," Sunspot said with a nod.

Ratchet nodded back, caressed Sunspot's face, then turned to walk back to his seat. It would take a moment but he would get there. Sunspot would be fine the rest of the game. Spot would make sure of it.

-0-On the field'

He ran swiftly to the goal zone, Sunstreaker paralleling him. :**Pass!**: Sunny said over the comm line designated for their team.

He did. Rade-R passed it backwards, then broke right turning to run back, then toward the middle for a figure eight maneuver that would draw the Iaconians into breaking up their defense.

Sunstreaker passed it back nearly to the mid line to Shayne who had fallen back for the play. Drawing off a number of United players Shayne did what he was noted for. He threw the ball back with pinpoint precision to Sunstreaker who charged the goalie. Leaping into the air, he slammed into the goalie while at the same time passing the ball off to Rade-R. That worthy then leaped into the air and put the ball through the hoop.

Score.

Sunstreaker rolled to his peds, pulled the Iacon goalie to his own, then jammed his fists into the air. He bellowed his sheer joy into the air, then was enveloped by his team. They staggered as they clung to each other, then turned almost as one with ferocious expressions of exultation on their handsome faces. They stood together, warriors of sport and battle, all of them furious with pleasure at their prowess.

Iacon gathered together to go to the bench so that the offense would come on board, their anger and disgust evident in their posture. Kaon walked as one to the sidelines, the crowds in the stands bellowing their pleasure and displeasure in turn. It was riotous.

Rade-R walked with the exultation of youth, of someone used to getting the kind of reception he got now. He was a proud mech, one who had been raised to be proud of himself. He had shown everyone his quality. He had shown Sunstreaker, a formidable and scary mech that he could do the job. He was walking on air as he reached the bench, taking the kudos of the defense as they walked out and the coaches as they stood by the line.

Sunstreaker picked up Sunspot, then turned to watch the play begin with the defense. They were now at 4-1 and the second half was winding down. All was good but for Sideswipe. He looked into the stands to see a pensive Bluestreak standing with Kaon in his arms.

:Sunny, I'm going to see Sideswipe after the game. They want him to stabilize before they replace his hip. He has a concussion: Bluestreak said.

:Okay, Babe. I'll try and join you as fast as I can: Sunstreaker said as he stood swaying gently with his brother in his arms. As he did the cameras caught his quality, his ferocious masculine aura and his power. It was an amazing sight to see.

-0-In the stands

Hobbes and Edict stood together cheering their son as he made the goal that would probably cement the win for the Kavaliers. They weren't happy with the team choice that had been granted to their son, a mech they had designated to attend the University of Iacon once he finished the Iacon University Preparatory Academy that had been his academic home before The Fall. He had been a very young mech with dreams of playing football for the U of I but it never worked out.

Now he played for a team from an awful terrible town but he was a star. If he showed his quality this season, he could join perhaps Iacon or Capital City next season during the free agency that lasted for a few orns before the teams were announced. He would be a star no matter where he played but having a respectable team would make that a lot better.

They cheered along with their other children, their friends and other spectators. They were proud of their son and let the universe know it. In that, they were the same as every other genitor with a player in the stadium including Ratchet and Ironhide.

-0-In the emergency room of Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He lay on a med berth in the preparatory suite waiting for his vitals to stabilize for the orthopedic surgeons. He would be put into medical stasis for the procedure, then stay at least overnight for the recovery. His entire pelvic structure had been broken and bent. The force it took to do that to a metallic hip was incredible. But three of the surgeons attending were sports medicine doctors on Cybertron. They were used to this sort of thing and extremely good at fixing them. That was why Ratchet wasn't standing there at the moment doing it himself. He could not do it better than they.

He was only mildly aware of his surroundings as he floated in that netherworld between sentience and unconsciousness. He didn't feel the pain because they had dulled his receptors. He wasn't aware that he was missing a game or that his little brother cried for him. All that would matter later. Right now, Breakdown who had drawn duty this orn to free up the next game orn watched his vitals so that when the right levels would be achieved Sideswipe would go into surgery ready to face what came. Given his rising skill set, Breakdown would assist. The irony would not be lost upon him.

-0-Sunstreaker

He stood on the sideline watching the defense make mincemeat of the Iacon forward line. They were formidable and with a mech down highly motivated to do their part in thrashing Iacon to the Pit and back again. The clock ticked onward and when the siren finally sounded the score was Kaon, 4, Iacon, 1.

That was when the mayhem of the moment spilled out of the stands. Springer, Drift and Kup along with Hercy were standing nearby when it erupted, furious Iaconians having a dispute with exultant Kavaliers as the Krewe began to do what it did best in victory or defeat... blow raspberries at the other team's fans.

It was on.

-0-TBC November 30, 2014

NOTES:

ESL: preternatural: extraordinary, exceptional, unusual, remarkable

The Kaon fan base is called the Kavalier Krewe. Wikipedia explains a krewe as this: A **krewe** (pronounced in the same way as "crew") is an organization that puts on a parade or ball for the Carnival season. The term is best known for its association with New Orleans Mardi Gras, but is also used in other Carnival celebrations around the Gulf of Mexico, such as the Gasparilla Pirate Festival in Tampa, Florida, and Springtime Tallahassee as well as in La Crosse, Wisconsin and at the Saint Paul Winter Carnival.

The word is thought to have been coined in the early 19th century by an organization calling themselves Ye Mistick Krewe of Comus, as an archaic affectation; with time it became the most common term for a New Orleans Carnival organization. The Mistick Krewe of Comus itself was inspired by a Mobile mystic society, with annual parades in Mobile, Alabama, called the Cowbellion de Rakin _Society_ that dated from 1830.

Tomorrow is December. Hard to imagine that it came so fast. I wish everyone a glorious night and a good week ahead. Ratchet is going to check on Sideswipe, then make his pie. When everyone is kicked out, he will make the rest. Let's see if doing it once makes it easier the second time around. ;)

I would have finished this last night but my right index finger swelled up and is the size of a salami from typing. LOL! Such are the trials I go through for my art.

*cough*

I will continue to write today as long as the finger can bend a little. I love the entire planet tonight. Hugs to one and all! -Arctapus aka The Gimp


	247. Chapter 247

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 17 (dd4 247)

-0-At the game

The scene behind Springer, Drift, Hercy and Kup erupted as the fans in the stands took it upon themselves to continue the game. Fist fights spreading across an entire section as the exultant Kaon Krewe went at it with fuming Iacon fans commonly referred to as Iacon Idolaters among those with a sense of humor and enough beer. It had stuck with them and most Iaconians carried it as a badge of honor. Right now, the Idolaters and the Krewe were thrashing each other to the delight of the cameras and control booth.

"Look at that, Blaster," Jazz was saying in the feed to the world(s) beyond. "Looks like the Idolaters don't like losin'."

"Who does?" Blaster replied with a grin. "I think it might be fun to focus the cameras on Springer and the Watch mechs. Control … can you focus on Springer and his mechs?" He paused a moment to listen, then grinned. "They have it."

The screen changed to Springer and Drift running up into the melee followed by Kup and Hercy. Behind them blazing across the field came Lon and about five other Watchmen. The row looked like boiling water, so furiously were mechs falling and getting back up. Now and again, a mech would fly into the air only to disappear into the mix once more.

Into the optic of the storm rode the four(hundred). Springer reached the first brawler and pinned their arms. He in turn got slagged by the one he was fighting as he leaned back and slammed his helm into Springer's face. Drift pounced on that one and the three ended up rolling down the aisle until they landed on the sideline outside the seating area itself. Several mechs who had too much to drink saw them fall, then decided to liberate their friends and/or family from The Man. Running down the stairs screaming, they stepped onto the wall and leaped into the air.

They all managed to land on Springer, Drift and their family and/or friend. It was all captured in loving detail by camera.

"That's pretty damned impressive," Blaster said with a laugh. "If you knew how hard it was to get the drop on those two, you would be giving the drunks a standing ovation."

"I know. You wouldn't know that Springer was the chief of the Wreckers which are our do or die last resort special ops operatives. That mech is the replacement of Impactor whose legend will live on until the end of time," Jazz said with a grin. "Go, Springer."

They both laughed uproariously.

-0-At NASA

"Now this what I have been waiting for," Rob the scientist said. "The games are bad ass but the fights in the stands are the cherry on top of the whole thing."

"I have Springer down on the future husband list along with Drift. I figure them for a two-fer," Chloe said with a grin. "I don't think I could take one without the other. They're like ice cream and cake."

"I hear ya," Barbie said with a smirk. "I do love me some ice cream and cake."

Snickers greeted that as everyone waited for Rob to respond. He didn't. He had given up two hours before. Right now, the fights had followed football so he was a happy camper. Relatively.

-0-Prime

He stood in the Primal Box waiting for the family to gather things up to go. Fights in the stands across the way caught his attention and he watched giving a critique along with Ironhide, Blackjack, Alor and Prowl. Prowl himself was fuming because of the image it was giving the humans about their species. He liked the fights himself, being one of the most deadly martial artists among the Autobots but all in its place. At the end of a broadcast game was not the best place for the fans to have a melt down.

In Prowl's World, population: 1.

:I think Springer has dropped the ball there: Alor said with a grin as he held Hero. She was watching too. What she thought no one could tell. She would tell them later.

:Drift and Springer both. You would think they would be better at this after all the practice they get. At least the infield isn't filled with drunk mini-cons: Ratchet said as he packed Orion inside his hold. As he did, the infield became filled with drunk mini- and micro mini-cons.

Springer rose up along with Drift, both moving forward to the wall when the call came. They paused, then turned and headed for the infield where a number of Autobots were joining with the Watch to help corral the slippery tiny mechanisms causing havoc on the playing field. It was uncertain which team they were for or against but it was clear that they were liquored up and ready to rumble.

Maxi who stood with her bond, a hulking mech who was a stone mason watched with rising fury. Stepping over the wall, ignoring her mech who tried to grab her to pull her back, she landed on the ground, transformed into a green moped and burned rubber heading for the fighting ahead.

It was on.

-0-Prime and Company

They made their way along the stands heading for the exit. Even though there was a brouhaha going on in the stadium they were going out anyway. Prime could have fired off his big, big gun and the drunks and their enablers would have probably given up and slunk home but no one could be completely sure. The last image anyone wanted to leave with anyone was an impotent effort by their moral center to end the mayhem created by pipsqueaks that barely rose to ankle level on the big mech.

Night Watch and off duty soldiers flooded the field heading like piranhas toward the melee in the middle. As they crept along the aisle heading for the exit Ratchet noticed Maxi transform, fly through the air and land on two micro mini-cons. "Look at Maxi!" he said with a grin.

Everyone paused, then focused in on a tiny femme standing on one micro mini-con mech while shaking another in her servos. Tossing him onto his butt, she looked down and began to wag her Motherly Digit of Doom in the face of the one she was standing on as she gave him the lecture his ada should have and probably didn't. Maybe. As she did a big mech grabbed her by her tiny waist and turned to carry her back to the stands. Her old mech had followed her and with a grin of pride, he carried his little plucky little femme away from the scene of battle. He would have to do it three more times before the riot was finally put to rest.

"Little femme can wreck," Ironhide said with a chuckle. "I love that little femme."

"Who doesn't?" Alor said with a grin.

They continued onward.

-0-Outside

They parted out the infants, then Ratchet, Hero and Ironhide headed toward the apartment to film Ratchet's pie efforts. When that was accomplished, he would take Hero and join everyone else at The Sports Center to swim, play and snack. While that was going on, Sideswipe would be getting a new hip, Sunstreaker would be winding down from the game in the locker room with Sunspot and the team, Springer and Drift would be making headlines with the riotous fan melee and Prime would be getting a very good dinner while checking the emails. All his kids would be at the sports center with everyone else.

-0-On the round

"**FRAGGER! STOP AND LET ME GRAB YOU!"** Blurr said as he cornered on a mini-con. That mini-con was doing a good job of avoiding the speedster in the mob that was now mostly standing on the field watching the feistier among them getting arrested. Nearby holding a box that was stored at the stadium for just such an eventuality, Jolt waited for 'deposits'. Inside the box at the moment, four tiny micro-minis were swearing like Decepticons as they tried to clamber out of a box with sides taller than they were.

Futility, all is futility.

Drift paused to allow Blurr and his prey to pass, suppressing the urge to stick out his ped because the mini-con would have crashed into a family standing nearby watching with grins. He had a micro mini-con in each servo, both of whom were kicking, screaming and trying to bite him in the torso. He dropped them in the box, then turned to look for new prey.

Springer nearby was having an actual slagging match with a big mech who was challenging anyone to a fight. He was half in the bag but had skills anyway and was giving as good as he got with Springer. Drift walked toward the two considering whether to help or not. Springer looked furious and the other mech looked amused.

**"YOU SLAGGER! SOME WRECKER YOU ARE! I CAN WHIP YOUR AFT!"** that mech was yelling. **"I WILL BUST YOU UP!"**

Standing around watching as Jolt and his box filled with slaggers joined them, several Wreckers watched their chieftain box with a civilian who had some serious skills. One knew they were going to jail and the other knew he had to put the fragger there himself. It was just a matter of time.

Hercy and Kup paused, mini-cons in servo, then located Jolt. They deposited their offerings, then turned to go for more. As they did they noticed Springer. Glancing at each other, then Springer, they paused to watch.

"Mech has skills." -Kup aka K

"He does, the slagger." -Hercy aka H

"I think he needs to put this slagger down. Looks bad he can't whip a civilian. He has whipped bigger slaggers than this with one servo." -K

"Slaggers with more skills too." -H

"**SPRINGER! DROP HIM!"** -K

"**YOU TRY IT! THIS FRAGGER WAS A PROFESSIONAL BOXER ON CYBERTRON!"** -Springer aka **WTF IS THIS SLAG!?**

"Clobber him, youngling." -H

"**YOU DO IT!"** -Springer fuming

"Okay." Hercy moved forward toward the civilian who stepped back from Springer to turn on the little mech who was advancing upon him. Hercy didn't look perturbed nor did he make any motions that would alarm his adversary.

"What do you want, Abba? A slagging? I don't hit antique mechanisms," the big mech said.

"That's okay," Hercy said. "I don't have the same problem." He sub-spaced a device, then touched it to the mech's codpiece. A visible array of electricity emerged from it and the mech who had been grinning downward was now jolting upward like a marianet in a windstorm. Bellowing with pain, he fell backward and lay twitching on the ground. Every mech watching including Springer and Drift felt their prongs shrivel as they watched.

Springer and Drift glanced at each other, then looked at the mech on the ground. **"*DAMN!*"** they said together.

-0-In the control booth

"Oh frag. I bet that left a mark," Jazz said as he laughed uproariously.

"That little mechanism is Hercy, a mech from before the Golden Age. He probably did that to Unicron. Don't ask me who Unicron is by the way. Think about an ant taking on a blue whale and winning," Blaster said with a grin.

It would go on for a little bit but it was over for all intents and purposes. Soon, Blaster and Jazz would open the lines for questions which would include a long chat with Grandma Annie who would interview them, ask a number of other questions, then speak with Sunstreaker, Bracket, two members of the Iacon United team and a shy Sunspot.

It would be epic.

-0-At the apartment of the Hatchet

Hero stood on the table which was acting as an island for the kitchen. A long row of little bowls containing ingredients to be mixed filled half the table. Ratchet stood before a mixer and several big bowls checking his recipe datapad as Hero stood waiting to 'help' him. She wore a tiny apron that said, "Ada's Little Helper". Before her was a stack of little placards she would hold up in turn. She would also walk across the table which had all its extra parts inserted. It was a long, long table indeed.

Ironhide sat in his chair which he moved to the kitchen. He held the camera and would film the whole thing. He grinned at Hero who smiled brilliantly at him.

When Ratchet was satisfied, he put the datapad down. Smirking at Ironhide, he nodded. "We're going to film this. Hero will help. When this is done both of you are going to go so I can get things done. Copy?"

"I was born to copy, Old Mech," Ironhide said. "One, two, three, you are on."

Ratchet looked at the camera, then nodded. "Hello, you fraggers. Today we will make a chocolate silk pie. My assistant here," he said nodding to Hero who squirmed with pleasure as she stood on the table staring at the camera, "will be helping me. What's the first step, Hero?"

She stood smiling at the camera, then jolted. Picking up a placard, she looked down. "I can't read it yet, Ada."

Ironhide would be heard snickering behind the camera as Ratchet grinned on. "Hold it up, Princess," he said.

She smiled brilliantly, then did. Ratchet read it. "First, we make the pie dough."

So they began.

-0-TBC November 30, 2014 **edited 12-8-14**


	248. Chapter 248

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 17 (dd4 247)

-0-At The Sports Center

"**ATAR! WATCH ME!"**

Half the mechs in the vast space turned in the direction of the voice. Kaon who was standing on the side of the pool called to Bluestreak. He was going to dive in and wanted to be sure he had everyone's attention. Everyone smiled and waved to him. He grinned, then turned and dived into the water with a big splash.

All was well.

"What do they say about Sideswipe?" Ironhide said as he sat down having put Hero into the pool himself. "We just finished the video of the pie."

"I'm going to go in a moment to see," Bluestreak said. "I just want the kids to be settled here," he said as the twinnies ran past him with speed, then jumped into the water. He laughed. "Why don't you watch them. I'll go see what's going on and give you an update." He rose, then walked to the pool to tell the kids they were with the grandparents. With a wave, he walked out to go to the Medical Center.

Ironhide waved back, then picked up his beer. "Ratchet is getting the dinner stuff ready for tomorrow."

"What was the pie adventure like?" Venture asked.

Ironhide grinned …

"Do you need help, Hero?" Ratchet asked as he watched his daughter try to lift a small bowl filled with 'flour'. She tried to lift it but failed, then rubbed her tiny servos together for another try.

"I can get it, Ada. I'm helping you," she said with plucky determination.

Ratchet grinned. "You grab it and I will too." He took the bowl by the edge as Hero pulled on it. Moving it to the mixing bowl with Hero's 'help', he tipped it in. She reached into the bowl to help push the flour out and it puffed in her face. Ratchet dumped the flour into the bowl, then got a wash rag to help Hero with the cloud over her.

"Sorry, Ada," she said as she brushed her little apron off. "What now?"

"Those little bowls. I'll get the one with the lumps in it," he said as he picked up the bowl with 'shortening', the Cybertronian equivalent of lard.

Hero carried, barely, two more bowls of dry stuff and with Ratchet's help hoisted them into the bowl. Watching with her little servos on the bowl, Ratchet stirred it as she gave a running commentary about 'parts you (might) miss(ed)' here and there in the mix.

When it was time for the 'water', Hero 'helped' with that too.

"It looks like marbles, Ada," she said looking into the bowl at the slowly congealing mix.

"It's time to roll it out," Ratchet said with a grin. He gripped the mix, molded it into a ball, then dropped it on the table. "Time for the rolling pin." He took one and began to roll. The dough wrapped itself around the pin.

"Ada, what's happening here?" Hero asked with alarm.

"I think we have a problem, Houston," Ratchet said with a laugh. He pulled it off and after a moment it was flattened out. "It has to be thin. How is that, Hero?"

"It is nice, Ada," she said bending down to touch it gingerly. "What now?"

"Tell me, baby," Ratchet said nodding to the pie plate nearby.

She looked at him, then jumped. Turning, she ran to the little cards and held the next one up. It said, 'Put the dough in the pie pan and put it aside.' "What does it say?"

"It said to do this," Ratchet said as he lifted the dough to the pie pan. It sagged, tore and sort of fell into the pan. Both of them stared at it, then each other.

"I'll help you, Ada," Hero said. She walked over and after a bit of trial and error, the dough fit. Mostly. She smiled at him. "There."

Ratchet snorted, then nodded. "Good job, baby mine," he said. He pulled off the parts that hung over and took a fork to put a crimp around the edges. Picking up the pan, he put it in the oven for a moment or so until it browned.

Turning to Hero, he nodded.

She picked up another card. "What does it say, Ada?"

Ironhide's snicker coincided with the camera bobbling slightly in his servos. "What now, Ada?" he asked himself.

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "As my assistant so ably shows, we have to make the filling." Taking another bowl in servo, he looked at the recipe. "More stuff, Hero."

She put down her card and looked around. "This one?" she asked dragging a bowl over that held the equivalent of marshmallow cream, two kinds of 'chocolate', some 'butter' and the Cybertronian equal of sugar, eggs and vanilla. They were dragged over with Ratchet's help. The little femme assisted as he dumped them into the bowl. Then Ratchet paused. "Uh-oh."

"What, Ada?" Hero asked as she stared into the bowl.

"I was so busy admiring your help that I forgot to melt a couple of things," Ratchet said frowning down at the bowl.

"Oh-oh," Hero said.

Ratchet got a spoon, then dug out the butter, the marshmallow cream and the chocolate bits. It took a bit of finesse but he finally put it into a bowl and the other oven to melt. When the timer binged, he pulled it out and poured it into the big mixing bowl. "Stand back, baby. I'm going in," he said as he began to stir the mix together.

"Is it alright, Ada?" Hero asked as she looked in the bowl.

"It should be," Ratchet said though he really didn't know. It was just thickening out the way the recipe said so he felt a bit better. "I think we need a taste tester."

"I will!" she said with a smile.

"Okay," Ratchet said. "Is your finger clean?" She nodded so Ratchet did too. "One finger. Take a taste."

She reached in with her tiny index finger, then withdrew it to her mouth. She smiled brightly. "That is good, Ada!"

Ratchet snickered, then glanced at Ironhide. "Out of the mouths of babes." He looked at the pie pan, then the bowl. "What now, Hero?"

She ran to the cards and held one up. "What does it say, Ada?"

"We have to put this in the pie pan. Then smooth it out," Ratchet replied. Ratchet pulled it from the oven, then set it down. In moments it was cool enough to touch because the pan was designed that way.

Hero turned to the pan and tried to drag it closer. Ratchet helped, then grinned. "Stand back." He began to pour and spoon the mix into the pan. It filled it and then some as he smoothed it out.

"**THAT LOOKS PRETTY, ADA! DOESN'T THAT LOOK PRETTY, ATAR!?"** she asked glancing toward the camera.

"It looks good, Hero," Ironhide's voice could be heard to say. "What now, Ratchet?"

"We have to put a sort of creamy thing on top," Ratchet said staring at the recipe again. He reached for the bowl with white fluff in it, then looked at Hero. "Are you ready?"

"What do we do, Ada?" Hero asked.

"You stand there and look adorable and I will put this on top." Ratchet dumped the white cream on top the pie, then smoothed it around. Patting it to make the peaks suggested it looked great in the end. "That actually looks good."

"What comes next?" Ironhide asked.

"The fridge," Ratchet replied with a grin. He picked it up, then put it in the refrigerator. Turning to Hero, he nodded to the cards. She ran over and picked up another. "What does it say?"

"It says it has to get cold, then can be eaten." -Ratchet grinning

She picked up the last card. "Ada?" Hero asked staring over the top of the placard.

"It says 'Hero is a cutie pie'," Ratchet said.

Hero smiled brilliantly, then turned to Ironhide. **"ATAR! I HELPED!" **

"You did," Ironhide could be heard to say. "What now, Ratchet?"

"Take her to the Sports Center and let me get things done," Ratchet said with a nod and a grin. The camera went dead on that comment.

Ironhide grinned. "I think the pie looked good. I don't know what it tastes like but it sure looked good."

Alor grinned. "I will make a point of tasting it," he said as the infants crawled out of the pool. They dripped all the way to the table for a nosh, then like a flock of birds ran back to the pool and jumped in together with a giant splash.

-0-In the Apartment in the Sky

Ratchet had the youngsters put the boxes from The Grocery in the Mall of Metroplex on the table. He had cleaned up the mess for the new one. In the boxes were two 'turkeys', two 'ducks' and two 'chickens' among all the other things needed. He had been wise enough to have them 'boned' and cleaned since Rampage insisted on authenticity all the way. All they needed was the stuffing and stacking.

Looking at the bowl, then the pile of things that he had to combine, he struggled to remember how it went. Calling up a recipe, Ratchet began to make the stuffing. He poured things into the big bowl until they were all there. Then he began to mix the stuff up with his servos. "This feels like entrails," Ratchet said to himself with a grin. "This could be mud pies from the way it feels."

He stood mixing it in the bright sunlight of the moment when the door opened and Prowl stepped in. He had Sojourner and a smirk. "Hi there. Thought I would come and watch a master at work."

"You came to be a slagger did you?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Prowl took a beer from the fridge, put Sojourner down and sat on Ironhide's chair. "I came to watch you turn food into uh … what could we call it?"

"A free dinner, you fragger," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "There. The stuffing is mixed."

"How do you get the mound of flesh together if I may ask?" Prowl replied with fascination as Ratchet washed his servos. "I hear you are going to make two of these abominations."

Ratchet chuckled. "Slagger. You ate a lot of this last time."

"I did. I have to say it tasted good even if it looks like a pile of toasted ooze," Prowl said with a grin. "What are you going to do now if I can ask?"

"You can. I'm going to layer the stuffing on the turkeys, they put the ducks in. Then more stuffing, then the chickens. When that's all done, I will sew them shut," Ratchet said with a grin as he took two handfuls of stuffing to layer on the two turkeys laying splayed out before him on the table. He smeared it, then chuckled. "This is ghastly."

"It is. I don't know if I can eat it now. Sometimes its good not to know how things are made," Prowl said with a grin.

"I know," Ratchet said. He laid ducks out on top of the stuffing mixture, then spackled in more. It took a bit of time to keep the chickens on because they kept sliding off. When they were finally fully stuffed, he looked at Prowl. "Get over here, slagger. I need you to hold the things together while I sew them."

"You jest, surely," Prowl replied.

"No, Shirley, get your aft over here," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl rose, then walked to the table where he stood staring down at two of the most unsavory things he had seen in some time. "What now?"

"Take your servos and hold them together so I can sew," Ratchet said picking up the thread and needle he was going to use.

"You don't really expect me to touch that do you?" Prowl asked as only Prowl could.

"I do, Granny Pants. Do this and we can put them in the fridge for tomorrow," Ratchet said as he threaded the needle. "Come on. Help a mech out."

"That's … clammy and wet," Prowl said with a slight riff of nausea. "Its like a gaping wound on an … an organic thing."

"How perceptive of you," Ratchet said. "Grip the sides and I'll sew the thing shut."

Prowl looked at Ratchet, then the two slimy slabs, then Ratchet again. "I hate you."

Ratchet laughed aloud. "**NOW** you tell me. Get a grip. Literally."

Prowl looked at the slab on the table, then gingerly took hold of the sides. He pulled them together as Ratchet began to sew them. "I think I'm going to purge my tanks."

"I think I'll join you," Ratchet said as he finished tying off the seam. "One more to go."

They managed to do it, then load the refrigerator with the two unappetizing piles. Grabbing a beer and a chair, they sat sipping their drinks as Sojourner wandered around with her dollie.

"I think that better taste good. I also think you owe me one. I may never enjoy Thanksgiving again," Prowl said.

"Suck it up, Granny." Ratchet grinned. "Is your pie ready?"

"It was ready yesterday. I have the video too. Optimus filmed it. He made a few comments that point out my culinary greatness. I thought I would warn you. After all, I have a place on the mantle for this trophy next to the Primus Cup."

"You're still riding that hobby horse aren't you," Ratchet replied with a smirk. "We'll see if you keep the Primus Cup this season. You have to keep the Pie Cup on the mantle until next Thanksgiving you know if you win it. Its part of the rules that I just made up."

"There's going to be about ten thousand pies at your contest tomorrow. You do know that don't you?" Prowl asked with a grin. "I think even the humans at the Habitats are having a pie contest."

"The more the merrier my old Appa used to say just yesterday," Ratchet replied even as he began to think about smaller prizes that had to be created overnight for the lesser chefs and their offerings. Of course, he didn't tell that to Prowl. He also didn't tell Prowl about the wondrous trophy for first place. He did however ask Primus to make the winner be Prowl.

He would deserve having to display the trophy, the slagger. It would serve him right. They gabbed, then rose to walk to the Sports Center to hang out with the fam. They would do so by taking a detour to the Medical Center. They would see Sideswipe rolled into recovery, find out that the replacement was perfection and that he would be out for at least the next five games.

It was a good thing he was in a light medical stasis. It would have been a hard blow to accept. It also wouldn't help that both his ada and genitor-in-law were grinning when they heard the news.

Slaggers.

-0-TBC December 1, 2014 **edited 12-10-14**


	249. Chapter 249

The Diego Diaries: Pie, Part 16 (dd4 249)

-0-At the Sports Center

They sat watching the kids play as they chatted. After the weekend of Thanksgiving and football Ratchet would be heading to Earth for hearings, they would be working out the punitive game plan for Razorclaw and Thundertron in case they transgressed again and a number of other problems including the upcoming trial of Burris as well as the changing possibilities with the Iacon Order which rumors hinted was getting a jolt from the newcomers. That didn't account for the echoes of a huge migration that had military signatures as well.

For now, they had Thanksgiving dinner with the entire family including Prowl and Prime's as well as the contest. For now, playing was good. Anything could happen at any time but it looked calm enough at the moment. Kestrel who was visiting with Alor glanced at Ratchet. "When do you wish us to come, Ratchet and what do you want us to bring?"

"Well, we are going to eat dinner about mid day so if you come anytime at all you will be welcome at the stampede," Ratchet said with a grin. "As for food, we have it covered unless there's something you make that you have at family dinners."

"We will bring our pie of course," Kestrel said. "We don't have a box for it, Ratchet."

"You don't need one, Kestrel," Ratchet replied. "Unlike some, you are as trustworthy as it gets."

Kestrel grinned. "I suppose you are talking about Prowl?" he asked with a small grin.

"You read my processor," Ratchet replied.

"Ignore him, Kestrel. He lives with Ironhide so ..." Prowl replied with a grin of his own.

"Good one, Prowler," Ratchet said.

"When will the pie contest start, Ratchet?" Miler asked.

"About 1500 hours on the Terran Clock," Ratchet said. "By then, everyone should have stuffed themselves and the kids will be tired. Maybe some of them will nap."

"Roto asked me where the contest is going to be and I said our house," Ironhide said. "He said there will be probably a battalion of pies coming so he told me he would get another venue for that."

"He did? Is he coming too?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"He is and half the colony," Ironhide said. "We have the banquet room on the first sub level of Club Cybertron," Ironhide said. "The huge room."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "This could get ugly."

"You just noticed," Prowl said with a smugness only those on a mission have when slag hits the fan. He was going to add to his trophy collection somehow. He had not seen the trophy but then how weird could a trophy be?

-0-Night in the city, later that evening

Springer and Drift walked their beat sweeping up the aftermath of a big game orn. Kaon had beaten Iacon United, Simfur had trounced Stanix in a surprise shut out and Polyhex had beaten Capital City in a nail biter. The day after tomorrow they would have the choice of Praxus v Tyger Pax, Vos v Altihex, the clash of Seekerdom v micro-minicon-dom as well as the ever exciting Uraya v Tarn. Given that Tarn was to Cybertronian football what the Chicago Bears were to American, it promised to be an brutal affair. Uraya, no shrinking violet itself was unforgiving as well.

"I got us lined up with Tarn and Uraya. That should be a bearing buster and if the fans go at it, they are more our size," Springer said as they cut across a children's park in Iacon. "I gave Kup and Hercy the Vos and Altihex game. He can chase the little slaggers around."

"That's what they get for volunteering for game security," Drift said with a chuckle.

"I think they like the birds eye view in all truth," Springer said. He slowed to eyeball a few kids sitting on a picnic table showing pictures to each other on their cameras. No one appeared to be drunk and no one appeared to have hootch. They continued onward.

-0-Earlier in the orn in a home office in a midwest town in a nice home filled with nice people

Grandma Annie sat at her computer at her station where she did her column every day for her blog. She was the Grandma Moses of sports blogging and a phenomenon on Earth with about 45 million unique hits to her website every day. Her readership spanned the world and even on Mars she was go-to for the latest take on Cybertronian football and what it all meant from the human's eye view. She was the most frequented blogger among the humans living on Cybertron on the internet.

"Thank you for taking a moment, Sunstreaker," she said in her sweet manner. Behind her sitting on the chairs they always dragged in when she did her post-game, her family watched with smiles. "How are you after such a brutal game?"

"Hi, Annie," Sunstreaker said to one of only a handful of humans he really liked. She got their game and she got them. "I feel fine. Sideswipe is getting a hip replaced. He was pulverized in the scrum and the last hit was enough to really bring him down."

"I saw that. I was sorry to see it. You two are the most balanced and intriguing fast forwards in the game. You have a mental magic that no one else brings to the game. What was it like to work with the new kid, Rade-R?" she asked.

"He's got potential. All of us are veterans. We came back to the team as a group this year after the expansion was announced. None of the other teams got all their players back but us. Some went free agent. We're playing for our town. Its personal," Sunstreaker said.

"Tell me about Kaon. Your son is named Kaon which is a beautiful name by the way. What was Kaon like to bring out such loyalty in her native sons?" she asked.

He looked at her a moment, then considered his answer. "Kaon was a hard luck town. It was mostly a slum. Our government didn't care about us and we didn't care about them. Prime when he became one tried to make life better for everyone but there was resistance from the rich slaggers who owned and ran everything. We had to come up on our own and we heard the things said about Kaon and about us who lived there. We never forgot what that felt like. We play for Kaon and for the city that was our home. I'm not sentimental," he admitted, "but I can be for my hometown. Those who lived there deserved better. We bring it to the field every game."

Annie nodded, her expression solemn. "You bring the win to Kaon every game day then."

"We aim for that, yes," Sunstreaker replied with a nod. "Jazz is from Kaon. All of us on the team were. It was a town where there were no first chances let alone second. You grew up tough and self reliant. You didn't take slag from anyone and you learned how to fight. Where we lived, the authorities didn't have the nerve to enter. We liked it that way. We took care of our own. They didn't care. We knew it. They knew it. We had standoff."

Annie nodded. "Your brother is your twin."

"We are," Sunstreaker nodded.

"Tell me about that lovely little Seeker infant," Annie said with a grin.

Sunstreaker nodded. "That's Sunspot. He was abandoned or orphaned from the Seeker quarter near Vos. No one really knows he was so young. Seekers take care of their own but he was missed. He was taken in by the Decepticons and they used him for cannon fodder. He was in battles, he was wounded and stabbed, then he was abandoned on Earth by Megatron. His life was terrible but he's good now. He goes to school, he has a great home and family and we have him as our good luck charm on the team. He's a good little kid."

Annie nodded. "He seems to be so sweet. He was very upset about Sideswipe getting hurt."

"He's that way. He has traumas. All of the kids here do that were in the Diaspora. Being homeless for your whole life makes things that shouldn't be scary, terrible. He's come a long way and he has a dog to help him. Most of the animals on Mars are service animals. Cats, dogs and Cybertronian animals. They help the elderly and the kids. We have a dog and a bug. They are super protective of my family and the kids."

"What kind of bug is that, Sunstreaker?" Annie asked.

"An insecticon infant. He was abandoned by his own kind because he's a runt. I found him in Africa and decided to keep him. I doubt he will ever be bigger than he is or anything else. He's very afraid and likes to huddle next to you. I like him," Sunstreaker said flatly.

Annie nodded. "You are two and zero ... undefeated, Sunstreaker. You won by impressive margins in your passing and ground games. What do you feel your year will be like?"

"We expect to make the finals. We have a tight tough game and with Sideswipe on his peds again our offense is nearly unstoppable. We're both fast and we have a shorthand. Our defense is strong. One of the things about us compared to everyone else is we have balance. Our offense is as strong as our defense."

"I talked to two Iacon players earlier and they said that they haven't quite figured out your ground game with Sideswipe," Annie said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "We mix it up and we work out the plays together. We have always been together from the beginning so we don't have to talk to communicate. Being twins, we have that connection and we use it. We don't want to be predictable. We like running the offense ragged before going in for the score. We don't give an inch and we can spar with the best of them. Its fun."

Annie chuckled. "You took out their goalie with a great block. Tell us more about the physical side of this game. I find myself very intrigued with it as opposed to games here where there are penalties for everything."

Sunstreaker nodded. "This game came from the steel mills where the toughest mechs on Cybertron worked. It was a game developed by the lower castes, mechs who liked to fight, some of which had police records. It became popular and even universities played it. The rules were sort of modified after a while but there were few of them in the beginning. Sideswipe and I learned the traditional game but we play Cybertronian rules in this league. There would be more fighting and more mayhem in the original game than this one. There are rules about how you can hit and what you can't do. You can't set out to deliberately hurt someone though it happens. You can't wind back to swing on someone and you can't deliberately hit them after the play is called. Other than that, it is up to the field judges and how much they actually saw. There's a lot of hits in the scrum. Most of it isn't seen. I've been bitten, gouged and sucker punched. It happens."

"How long is Sideswipe going to be out of the game?" Annie asked.

"Bluestreak told me that with healing, adjustments and physical therapy, its looks like the next five games," Sunstreaker replied.

"That is bad news. How do you think it will hurt your game?" Annie asked.

"We will adjust. It happens in this league and this level of play. We will adjust and move on. Our newbies aren't so awful. If they get it that we're a team and not a group of hotshots we will do fine."

"And if they don't?" Annie asked this, her favorite player and interview.

"We will give them a tour of a steel mill," Sunstreaker said with a grin. He loved this little human because she wasn't even slightly afraid of him.

"What about speaking with your little brother, Sunspot? Is that possible?" Annie asked.

"For you it is," Sunstreaker said. He turned to the side, then picked up someone, sitting them in his lap. It was a tiny Seeker, the distinctive format unmistakable. He looked nervous and tense. He leaned into Sunstreaker and the big mech enfolded him into his arms.

"Hello, Sunspot. I saw you in the game today. Your team is pretty wonderful. Your brothers are my favorite players," she said in her sweet grandmotherly way.

He glanced at Sunstreaker, then looked at her, this organic who was safely 194 million miles away on Earth, a place he hated and dreaded both. "They are the best. My brothers and the Kaon team are going to win the trophy. They will win the Primus Cup, I know."

"What is the best thing about being a team member of Kaon's Kavaliers, Sunspot?" Annie asked.

He sat straighter as the excitement of the team filled him. "I get to take care of the dogs. They are the mascots. My dog, Spot, is a mascot. This is my favorite team and I get to help them. I give them towels and get things. They let me sit on their laps and I get to listen to them talk about the plays. They are so good. Bracket, our goalie is a champion. My brothers are so fast, they can't be caught. They score goals and beat teams. They are the best. I have a giant team picture of them on the wall of my bedroom!"

Sunstreaker grinned as he hugged the little mech. "Tell Annie about your football."

He looked at Sunstreaker, then Annie. **"WE GET TO PLAY FOOTBALL IN FOURTEEN ORNS!** My brothers are my coaches. They coach my team and we play football. We don't tackle or touch. We have flags but we learn things. Most of the players coach us. Its so fun!"

"What position do you play, Sunspot? Are there other Seekers too or maybe Seeker teams?" Annie asked.

"I am a forward wing like Sunstreaker. I want to be just like him. I have two other Seekers on my team, Cardinal and Farrell. They're my friends. We take flying lessons together and music. My grandada is Alor, the musician. We play football and do all kinds of things. I can't wait to play football. There are two Seeker teams. But I like mine. We are the Altihex Attitudes," he said with a giant smile.

Sunstreaker snorted, then squeezed the baby. "You are, too," he said.

They chatted onward about football and other things, Sunstreaker answering questions with this human who he trusted and liked. The interview would practically break the internets and be broadcast all over the world on regular media the next day. Annie's readership would grow by several million more in response.

-0-On the way home

"What do you think about the contest? How did a simple family challenge turn into this?" Ratchet asked as they ambled along the sidewalk to the Mare Tranquilitatis.

"You proposed it," Ironhide said. "I have given up believing in normal happenings around you, Ratchet. We aren't cut out for the normal path in life."

"True, that," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Tomorrow should be fun."

"They always are," Ironhide said with a grin. They continued onward toward home.

-0-TBC December 2, 2014** edited 12-10-14**


	250. Chapter 250

The Diego Diaries: Pies, Part 18 (dd4 250)

-0-Early

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT?!"**

Pause.

"Ada? You comed to me?"

"Where are you?"

"Here."

Ratchet rolled over to stare at the ceiling for a moment, then gave into the inevitable. He arose and walked to the door peering out. No one was in easy view so he continued to the living room. Standing in front of Atar's Fun Cupboard, the infants waited. "You do realize that its early, right?"

Four tiny helms nodded as four enormous smiles punctuated the moment. They stood hopeful and with the positive surety of youth pointed to the cupboard. Ratchet considered that. "You have never asked before. Why now? Why today?"

Hero looked at the others. "You told us we had to be polite today and use our manners, Ada."

Ratchet stared at them a moment, then grinned. "You are a caution, sparklings. Take a seat and I'll feed you breakfast."

They turned and hurried to the table where Ratchet was treated to the spectacle of Orion and Hero hoisting Prowler up onto his chair. Then Prowler slid down again as Praxus brought his booster seat. He had to be helped up again after a bit of confusion on how to do it. Prowler finally sat and stared at the others as they ran to their own chairs.

"**ADA!** What you doing here?" Orion asked as he sat on his little fanny.

"I'll make you breakfast. Then I think you need to go wake up your grandparents," Ratchet said. "If I can't sleep in no one should."

"Okay, Ada," Hero said sweetly. They all sat with their servos on their laps and smiles on their faces. It was manners day and they were going to have them.

Ratchet grinned, then looked in the cupboard. Taking out the Cybertronian version of Rice Crispies and bananas, he began to fix four bowls of cereal that were fortified to help infants with protoform development. That it was crunchy was a bonus. Pouring the Cybertronian version of milk on the cereal, he passed out the bowls to each of the infants with a spoon. Adding infant crackers with all the nutrients that infants needed cleverly disguised in cookie form, he sat down with them. They dug in happily.

"Ada?"

"What, Praxus?"

"We go to there and tell them hi?"

"I think you need to, infants. I think its very good for them and you to have a close relationship. That way you can have memories like this one. Sneaking into their berth rooms and saying hello is a good thing," Ratchet said with a grin. "Why should they get to sleep in?"

"I thought so, Ada. We wanted to go there and see them," Hero said with a smile.

"Good idea," Ratchet said. "You tell them how its done, you little wanderer. I will watch you go down the hallway this time. What should you do if no one is home or something?"

"Come home," Hero said. "We will all come home, Ada."

"Good. Finish your breakfast, babies," Ratchet said as he sat back and marveled for the zillionth time that everyone sitting around the table belonged to him. It also was pause making that all of them looked terribly familiar. He grinned. It was his payback to Ironhide for the chase. Of course, it didn't hurt that Ironhide was the handsomest mech that Ratchet ever saw in his life. That actually was the easiest part of protoform design for Ratchet.

Yes, our Ratchet is delusional.

Heavy treads came down the hallway, then paused. "What is everyone doing up?" Ironhide asked.

"Beats me but I told them that they had to pay a call to the grand genitors when they finish breakfast," Ratchet answered.

Ironhide looked at the infants, then Ratchet, then nodded. "Good call," he said as he turned to walk back to bed.

"That's my mech," Ratchet said to himself. He chuckled, then waited. When the infants were finished, he checked them for mess and muss, then led the way down the hallway to Blackjack and Alor's apartment. Looking down he grinned. "Who gets off at this station?"

Hero laughed, then took Prowler's servo. "We do, Ada," she said.

Ratchet opened the door and watched as the two walked inside. Glancing down at Orion and Praxus who smiled brilliantly, he walked back down to the bend in the corridor and the apartment next door to his own. Opening the door, he grinned. "Be mannerly," he said as Orion took the servo of his brother. They both nodded, then went inside. Ratchet closed to the door, then walked back to the apartment where he would crash immediately. Two turduckens could wait a bit longer.

-0-Moments later inside

Prowler and Hero lay on pillows between Alor and Blackjack. They were staring at the ceiling together as Blackjack and Alor shifted to their sides. They both stared at the infants with a grin. "Look what we have, Grandpa. The babies have come to stay a while," Alor said.

"Do you think that their genitors know where they are?" Blackjack asked with a grin.

"We told Ada, Grandatar. He gave us breakfast and let us in here," Hero said with a smile.

"He did, did he?" Blackjack replied. :The slagger:

:I know. He didn't ruin two families when he took Ironhide off our servos: Alor replied. He patted the infants. "We are glad you're here. We were waiting for you."

"You were?" Hero asked glancing at Alor. Prowler glanced too because Hero had.

"That's right," Alor said with a grin.

"Grandatar, are you going to be putting up a Christmas Surprise tree and lights?" Hero asked.

"Yes," Prowl said with a smile. "I doing you to be it."

"I guess we are," Alor said with nod. "How about you helping us?"

"**WE WILL DO THAT, GRANDADA!"** Hero replied with immense happiness. "We would help you."

"You always do, infant," Blackjack said with a grin as Alor nodded.

-0-Elsewhere

They wandered around the living room looking at stuff before heading for the berth room where the grandparents recharged. Pausing at the berth, they stood a moment getting their bearings. Then they began to climb up to find their way to the middle of the berth. They would not have much struggle. Their grinning grand genitors would reach down and pull them up. All would be well. All would be swell.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

Prowl walked to the kitchen to check on the food he was going to be bringing. Everyone was still sleeping so he had a moment to himself. He liked it when things were quiet, when the lights outside were beautiful and the house stilled. Sunlight would be coming and the insanity of the orn would begin. He glanced at the dishes waiting to be taken, all of them prepared by his ada as he sat chatting about the olden times the night before.

He wouldn't tell Ratchet about that part.

He turned to walk to his office to check the download from the overnight dump. He hoped the peace would last until the festivities were over but you never knew how things would go. There would be intel from the Density about more bots joining the others there and other less worrisome things. But it wouldn't be enough to put end to the fun. After all, there was a pie trophy in play today and he was determined to try to win it. It would make nice book ends to the Primus Cup already on his mantle.

Sitting down at his desk, he worked through the details that required his attention and stockpiled other less significant items for later. In other words, he continued to be Prowl even on a holiday.

-0-The Pit Stop, The City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat by a window in their usual booth eating breakfast after going off duty. Half the shift was with them including a number of soldiers and friends. Hercy and Kup had spent the night playing cards at Club Hoyle and were regaling everyone with the glories of beating high caste younglings at cards, the Cybertronian version of pool and at darts. It was great.

"They never learn," Drift said with a grin as he sipped his 'coffee'.

"No, they never do," Hercy said as he 'buttered toast'. "I did hear them talking about how things would change when things changed."

Everyone paused to look at the little mech. He was unperturbed as he ate. He said his piece.

"Did you get details or is this some more of that wishful thinking I keep hearing about?" Springer asked.

"Nope. Just the usual slag," Hercy said. "Younglings need to get a life. Preferably in the mines."

Laughter and agreement met that remark as the door opened and several of the youngsters from Club Hoyle walked in taking a booth across the room.

"I hear this is a real hangout for high caste younglings," Drift said as more entered.

"They like the food and the professionals their age that come here," Lon said. "I know half of them but we don't hang out."

"Good for you, pup," Hercy said as he took a big bite of toast.

"I don't even know what to say anymore," Lon said with a shrug.

"You have a conscience," Springer replied. The door opened again as Rade-R and Riff entered followed by Waldeen, their cousin. They joined the others and gave their orders. "Well, they aren't acting idiotic."

"Yet," Kup said as he watched the youngling group in the reflection of a window. "The orn is young."

"The orn is early," Springer said. "They better not act up. I might have to arrest Rade-R and given the morals clause in the football league regulations, he might not be able to play for Kaon."

"What morals clause?" -everyone with Springer

Springer grinned. "Shh," he said to great and everlasting laughter.

-0-At the house in the clouds, et al

Ratchet finally arose, walked to the kitchen and put two huge turduckens in the ovens. They would take several hours to cook through mingling the insides with the outsides in some unknowable way. Given that no one fell on their faces and died from last year, it was only fitting that he make them again thereby starting a tradition to be remembered fondly throughout the generations.

Maybe.

He looked at his list of things to do, make and 'miscellaneous'. Under miscellaneous, Ironhide would manage the infants along with the grandgenitors. Appa Ratchet and his cat would come to the apartment and hang out drinking beer while trading jokes with his favorite and most onliest grandson, Sonny.

During that time Ratchet would rip off the grandgenitor's apartments of every possible chair, half their dinner and silverware and maybe a table or two. Given that an unknown number of individuals above and beyond the family were coming to eat dinner let alone do the pie ordeal, he had had to improvise.

He remembered the heads up email from Arcee the night before …

Hi, Ratchet. Arcee here.

I want you to know that I have been taking an informal count of the number of freeloaders who are coming to take advantage of your insanity so that you won't be surprise when they all show up.

Your welcome.

You do know that Magnus and I are coming to dinner. We asked Chromia along because she's having a spat with that mech she's been facing because he wants to bond and she's Chromia. She will never bond with anyone she can beat at arm wrestling.

I heard that half the priests are coming because they thought you meant dinner too when you asked them to judge. Alpha is coming because Alpha is Alpha and a moocher to boot. Don't tell him I said so.

Bulkhead and Tyro are coming after they eat at the in-laws. They wanted to come to make the circle complete … from the in-laws to the out-laws. I suspect that half the Wreckers will come over because they can't cook, half of them don't have an alternate place to go and they like mayhem. Also, half of them want to steal Orion and failing that, have you adopt them so they have a free meal once in a while with floor show added. Don't expect many of them to bring pies but a few will. They had Rampage make them. You are forewarned. You are also welcome.

Again.

Breakdown and Knockout are coming because I overhead them at Club Cybertron. Why don't you just adopt Breakdown and get it over with? Jeez Louise as the humans say.

Hercy, Kup, Sandstorm, Roadbuster and some of the other professional bachelors and all around goof offs will come too as will Wheeljack and Perceptor. Welcome those two. I heard Wheeljack suggest it at the bookstore after Perceptor talked rather wistfully about how he wished his father could see their son.

Awwww.

There may be others. I hope you can manage this. I have put the word out about Club Cybertron for the pie contest. I hope you don't mind. They're coming anyway. What do you want me to bring besides Magnus? I will bring something. Love ya, Ratchet.

-Arcee

He wondered how he ever fell into recharge given that memo.

He considered the spread of food he was supplying, then the list that showed what others would bring. Looking at the set up with tables and chairs, dishes and all the rest, he did what any smart organized house wipe would do. He put in a call to Autobot City Catering for two more turduckens fully cooked.

He would get them.

-0-TBC December 3, 2014 **edited 12-10-14**


	251. Chapter 251

The Diego Diaries: Pie! 1 (dd4 251)

-0-Thanksgiving Morning Everywhere

Drift walked through the apartment heading for the weapons locker aka closet in the office room of their apartment. He unloaded a bit, then walked back out. Springer was on the horn with someone from the courthouse asking about a few of the prisoners, or 'the overnight catch' as they preferred to call them. They had eaten at The Pit Stop early on and now they had to wait for 1200 or so on the Terran Military Clock before going to the genitors for dinner and a floor show. Their pie sat in its box on the counter, the downloaded file from Hercy slipped inside before they closed the lid which locked.

He would be having dinner at Thanksgiving not only for the first time with this much family but also the first time as an actual bonafide son of the hosts. He was the in-law once but now he was the son. He felt like a piece of stone floating in the orbit of the wildest family he ever met, finally aggregating firmly into the first string. It wasn't uncommon for Cybertronians to adopt older or even adult individuals into their families. Given the number of orphans on Cybertron left bereft by circumstances, 'accidents' and other travesties, it was a common thing.

He was glad about it. If felt good to belong. Springer felt it too, he knew. Going to family functions where the oldsters and youngsters were beat out being alone. He had been alone his entire life. It had been the way it was. Now this was the way it would be. It was shocking how he and his path had changed. For the first time he was really content in his life.

"You ready for this?"Springer asked as he hung up the call on the monitor.

"Are you?" Drift asked with a grin.

"Up enough to take a shower." Springer grinned. "It's tough having a professional artist for a much older brother."

Drift smirked. "I perfectly understand."

Springer turned to go to the berth room and the wash rack beyond. "That is why you are perfect, Drift. Remember that."

Drift watched Springer walk to the berth room and disappear. Outside, the sun was rising over the hulking dead body of Mount Olympus, the greatest volcano in the solar system. Any other time coming here to the world would have been uneventful. He had been on more planets with greater features than he could count. Olympus Mons would be interesting but he had seen better. Walking to the window to watch the rise of Sol on the horizon, Drift tried to remember a more beautiful sight.

At this moment, he couldn't.

-0-Onward

"Ironhide."

"What, Old Mech? Can't you see I'm trying to read the Daily News?"

"How would you like to wear that newspaper up your aft?"

"What then!?"

"I want you to move these chairs over there. I am trying to find a configuration that allows the most adults in here to sit on a decent chair." (Tap-tap-tap of white impatient ped)

(Huge black mechanism with surly optics rises and strides to three chairs) "Where do you want them?"

"Over there." (White medico points in direction 'over there')

(Black mechanism picks up all three chairs … barely … heads off over there. Puts them down, then turns to see medico staring at them with a 'look') "You have that look."

"What look, Ironhide?" (Distracted medico pauses to listen to Chaos Bringer bitch)

"The 'look' that says I'm going to be doing this for a while."

"You are, Ironhide." (Looks around, sees three other configurations but needs to 'see' three other configurations before surety sets in) "Move that over there, these here and that one down there, Ironhide."

"**ME!? WHY DO I HAVE TO MOVE THESE FRAGGING CHAIRS!?"** (Chaos Bringer snitting)

(Medico gets nose assembly to (pug) nose assembly) **"BECAUSE I HAD A ZILLION INFANTS FOR YOU! BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOOK GOOD HERE BY MAKING THIS GOAT RODEO RESPECTABLE! BECAUSE YOUR GENITORS WILL BE NEEDING A COMFORTABLE CHAIR TO SIT IN! BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO DO IT AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER SPARKLING YOU WILL DO IT WITH A SMILE!"** (Medico bringing clarity)

"Oh." (Large black Kewpie doll-like mechanism turns and makes things post haste, laying on the speed as he moves furniture like Mayflower Van Lines. Turns to smiling medico) **"ARE WE DONE HERE!?"**

"I don't know, Ironhide," Ratchet said. "I think you turned me on."

Ironhide grinned, then smirked a smug expression. "I do don't I."

"You do," Ratchet said. "If we don't burn down the apartment, if the floor doesn't collapse under the weight of all the freeloaders, I'll let you play with my critical energy port tonight." He winked with a grin.

Ironhide grinned. "Is this some of that phone sexy?"

"I don't know if it qualifies. We're talking to each other," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Well, it works," Ironhide said with a grin as he walked back to his chair to sit.

The door chimed so Ratchet ambled over. Opening it, the delivery kids from Autobot City Catering stood outside with a big grin. "Hi. We have your stuff, Ratchet."

"Come in, younglings," Ratchet said as he opened the door and stood back.

A long line of younglings from the Autobot City Fine Dining and Delivery Service, a family owned and run colony-wide business entered heavily laden. They carried a lot of boxes and stood as Ratchet subbed a marker. "Is this packed one item to a box with several of each thing? If that makes sense?"

They nodded. "Here are the turduckens," one said as he and another kid put them on the counter. They laid out the other boxes under a window out of the way, all of them marked for content. Ratchet had ordered back up in case of flash mobs so they were going to dispense enough manna no matter what happened. Any freeloader that showed up would go out with a gut or Ratchet would die trying.

The last mech carried a box from Specialty-Ornaments and Housewares. "Where does this go, Ratchet?" he asked.

"I'll take that, youngling. You kids go and play. Do you have to do anything more?" Ratchet asked.

"No. We did this just for you. You helped the bond of the manager so we're paying you back," one of them said.

Another nodded. "You helped replace the hip on my ada. He can walk now better than he ever had. Happy Thanksgiving, Doctor."

Ratchet grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. I hope you have a great orn."

They bid farewell and the door closed. Ironhide eyeballed the box. "What's in the box, Ratchet?"

"Nothing you need to know about but if you must know, I made a few more trophies and plaques. I didn't know this would be an ordeal. I just thought this pie thing would be a little dash, not a slagging parkour marathon. I think it might be fun to have other plaques for the punters."

"You always were a thoughtful slagger. What if no one comes?" Ironhide asked to be ornery.

Ratchet considered that, then grinned. "You and I get a spoon and start eating. Halfway through, we give each other plaques and trophies. Sounds like a winner."

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "I think so too."

That is when the door opened. It would do so again and again.

And again.

Again and then some more as the orn ran onward.

-0-Up in the clouds

"When do you want to go to Ratchet's house?" Prowl asked as he paused in his conference call with the genitors.

Prime who was in the wash rack leaned out. "Anytime. I can go now. Should I? You're the Master of the Muster for today you know." He grinned then leaned back inside.

"Optimus has no clue when to go so come when you want to. I imagine he's going to go there in a moment," Prowl said.

Kes nodded as did Miler. "We're heading over." -both

Prowl signed off, then walked into the hallway toward the kitchen. A box of food was on the counter along with a pie so beautiful that it made the gods weep. It was in its box along with the data wafer. Safely locked and ready to go, he turned to the mob in the living room watching cartoons from Earth. "Are you ready to go to Uncle Ratchet's house?"

Sunspot who had joined them grinned. "You can hardly move in there. Lots of chairs and even more lots of food."

Prowl snickered. "That's because your ada is crazy."

Sunspot grinned. "That's why he's so fun."

Optimus Prime walked out looking magnificent so Prowl handed him the boxes of food for one servo and the pie in the other. "Drop that and I will be hard to live with," Prowl said giving Optimus the stink optic over the pie.

Prime grinned. "You aren't now?"

Prowl picked up Sojourner. "Your atar is a slagger, little Missy," he said turning to look at the troops. "Let's go. I have a contest to win."

"You will, Ada," Spirit said as he hopped up to go. "But if you don't it will be okay. Maybe Uncle Ratchet will win."

Prowl snorted, then laughed. "I would never hear the end of it."

"Neither would I," Optimus said with a grin as he followed them out the door. It closed quietly behind them.

-0-Arcee, Magnus and Chromia

"I was thinking we would go out for dinner, Arcee," Magnus said as he fussed in the home office.

"Nothing is open, Magnus. We're going to Ratchet's house. I have a pie contest to lose."

"Your pies are good," Magnus said with affronted loyalty.

"I have only made this one and you haven't taken a bite yet," Arcee said with a grin. She picked up the pie from the counter in their kitchen, an immaculate space like the rest of their apartment.

Chromia stood, then picked up her pie. "I had this one made for me. I will give them the trophy if I win it."

"Who made it and isn't that cheating?" Arcee said as the three went out the door.

"Rampage. And it is," Chromia said as the door closed behind them.

Magnus said nothing but he rolled his optics in silent protest.

-0-Springer and Drift

"The 24th floor," Springer said as they entered the elevator.

Drift glanced at him. "I know the floor number, dad."

"Just in case you forgot. You do that now and again." Springer grinned as he held their pie box. "You wanna hold the pie?"

"I thought you did. You hold the pie," Drift said as the elevator began to go up.

Silence.

"You can hold the pie, you know. I don't mind." -Springer

"I'm good. Its your … wait … he's my ada too. And Ironhide's my atar. I suppose I **could** hold the pie." -Drift

"I don't mind. You hold it." Springer offering the box

"You sure? I thought you wanted to show Ratch- … Ada the pie. After all, it **is** the first pie we ever made. It might warm his old spark." -Drift grinning

"You sure? I don't mind." Springer grinning too

"No. You hold the box." -Drift

The door opened so they walked out into the corridor. As they reached the door Drift took the pie. "Thanks, Springer. I'll hold the pie." He opened the door and walked inside. "HI! Where do we put the pie?" he asked.

Springer who stood in the hall a moment staring at his empty servos grinned. "Slagger," he said softly as he walked inside. **"HI, MA! PA! WE'RE HERE!"** he said loudly. The door closed quietly behind him.

-0-TBC December 4, 2014 **Edited 12-10-14**

NOTES:

parkour: (par-core) is a holistic training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. Practitioners aim to get from A to B in the most efficient way possible. This is done using only the human body and the surroundings for propulsion, with a focus on maintaining as much momentum as possible while still remaining safe. Parkour can include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation.

Parkour is an activity that can be practiced alone or with others. Although it can be practiced in any location, it is usually practiced in urban spaces. Parkour involves _seeing_ one's environment in a new way, and imagining the potentialities for navigating it by movement around, across, through, over and under its features.

Developed in France during the late 1980s Parkour became popular in the late 1990s and 2000s through films, documentaries, and advertisements featuring these practitioners and others.

Parkour is a sport with events, competitions, and official teams around the world, although this is controversial as many practitioners are philosophically opposed to competition.

Thank you, Wikipedia. ;D

ESL: Snit: to have a fit, to whine and bitch. Snitting: Having the fit itself. :D


	252. Chapter 252

The Diego Diaries: Pies! 2 (dd4 252)

-0-In the Bosom of Love

Ratchet stood at the counter cutting slabs of turducken. The two one was gone and he was working on the third which was disappearing fast. Even though those who came brought dishes with them, the boxes along the wall were already broken into and on the plates of the growing mob in the apartment and now out into the corridor outside.

In the corridor of their floor, in growing stacks along the wall were boxes with pies, all of them numbered to ensure anonymity during judging. The priests and Alpha had arrived for dinner which was absolutely delightful to everyone including the more devout in the room. The priests were given nice seats, Miler and Ravel, both members of the Temple Auxiliary were among others who hustled to get their plates and drinks, then all sat again in complete contentment at the situation.

Arcee and Magnus along with Elita, her team, Jetta and Mack had arrived, then entered. Starscream with pie in servo along with his trine, Rainmaker and his trine and sons with families in tow, Harrier and hers as well as Silverclaw and his made themselves at home to great acclaim. Paragon and Arrow showed up with a **SPECTACULAR** pie and received the absolute delight of everyone present. It would be a growing surprise to Paragon how much it pleased him to find his opinions about many things were wrong. Maxi, Holi, Blondi, Faun and Lee-Lee with their families came, pies in servo. Roadbuster, Lon, Kup, Hercy, the trine, Perceptor and Wheeljack whose sparkling would be passed around the room like an hors d'oeuvre finally landing in the grasping servos of Prowl of Praxus entered and found a place.

Prowl looked at the infant and grinned. "This is such a spectacular infant. I love the finials, Wheeljack. Its rare to see such exquisite finials these orns."

Wheeljack who was getting a slab of turducken grinned. "They are cute aren't they. I didn't ever notice until Resolve."

"Those finials are most handsome, 'Jack," Perceptor said as he got beer for the two of them. "That is why they are there."

Everyone grinned at Perceptor including Wheeljack, then the ball rolled onward. More mechs and infants began to arrive with pies and dishes of their own. Gullwing, Goldwing and their trines with infants came with good will messages from the Supremes and city-formers about the party. Some of the kids at The Gear Box Sporting Goods Store were there because they had so much fun camping that time they couldn't not come. Neo and Laret with Fifi, Herling with Nova and their two infants came. Breezy, his lovely bond and their three infants came in, bowed to Ratchet, then were absorbed. Moda, Tress, Smokescreen, Smokey, Hot Rod, Devcon with his famous pie, Jolt, Tracks, Twintwist and Sandstorm were among the Wreckers and their families that drifted in, some with pies, others with appetites, beer, high grade and good cheer.

Barron and his bond who had come with their pie sat along the window wall chatting with Red Alert, Inferno, Blackstone and his family, Coln-2 and his as well as Semi, his bond, their three smallest children and their sub adult son, Chipper, all of whom brought their pies too.

Food and drink, laughter, great conversation and connection were had by all with infants walking around taking bites from the adults, some of whom they actually knew.

Cambo stepped off the elevator with Gypsy, two pies, a couple of dishes and their sons, Turbo and Comet. The boys ran for the door, hugged everyone until they reached Prowl, then stared at Resolve. "That is a cute sparkling. My ada helped separate him," Comet said.

"She did. I think he's beautiful," Prowl said with a grin.

"My ada says you think all sparklings are beautiful," Turbo said with a grin.

"Your ada reads my processor," Prowl said with a grin.

Breakdown stood in the doorway after delivering and numbering the pie he and Knockout made together the night before. It had been a bitching affair.

"You slagger. You can cook? Who the frag are you to **LIE** to me?" Breakdown said as the irritation at finding this out about his partner rose up again.

**"I DON'T LIKE TO COOK!" **

"**TOUGH SLAG! WE'RE MAKING A SLAGGING PIE FOR RATCHET'S CONTEST! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME OR I WILL PULL YOUR ARMS OFF!"**

Knockout looked at the huge steaming mechanism standing in the kitchen of their apartment. "You do know you turn me on when you get like this."

Breakdown who knew smirked. "I know. I will still thrash you and not in a good way if you don't get over here and help me."

Knockout walked over and stared at the recipe. Things were stacked in their packages and it was really a simple but tasty recipe. "This is an easy one. If we do a good job it will taste like money."

"Good. Get on it," Breakdown said turning to walk to his chair where the remote to the monitor lay. Sitting, he turned on the football games. All three previous games from earlier int he orn were on rotation today.

**"ME!?"**

"Yeah. That will teach you to lie to me, slagger," Breakdown said with a grin.

Knockout made the pie with a lot of bitchy commentary but in the end it was really well made and smelled delicious. They would take it and join the hoo-hah much to the resistance of Knockout and the pure utter delight of Breakdown.

Ratchet saw him standing in the doorway, then waved him in. "Breakdown. I'm glad you came. Did you put your pie in the stack?"

"We did," he said moving over a step to show a slightly ill-at-ease Knockout.

"I see you brought your house wipe with you," Ratchet said with a grin as he handed both a plate. "Eat. That's an order."

Breakdown chuckled, then turned to the food that was literally everywhere. Knockout shot Ratchet stink optics, then joined him. As they began to fill their plates even more came.

-0-At the prison

"What sort of holiday is this? What the **FRAG** do **we **have to be thankful for?" Wild Rider said as he filled his plate to brimming. There was fake beer provided which tasted like the real thing but was still loathed on principle.

"We could still be at Soundwave's command. We could be dead. We could be wandering out there without fuel or food," Dead End began before a rap to the helm by Motormaster put end to his blither.

"I wonder what Breakdown is doing right now?" Drag Strip asked as he walked to the table nearby the fence to sit and eat.

"**WHO CARES!?"** Motormaster yelled.

Everyone there did.

Especially Motormaster.

-0-Nearby

Sentinel Prime sat in his chair with a fake beer. Everyone else was eating inside the barracks, sharing dinner and the same old conversation as before. The door opened as Proteus stepped out. He paused on the porch of the barracks, then turned to walk to Sentinel. Sitting in the chair next to him, he leaned over and clicked his beer with Sentinel. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Sentinel glanced at him. "You never were very good with sarcasm, Proteus."

"I suppose so." He grinned. "The food is good no matter what the rest may suggest. I have never eaten so well before."

"Small consolation to incarceration," Sentinel replied.

Proteus nodded. "I heard on the grapevine that Traachon plans to overthrow Prime."

"Good luck with that," Sentinel replied. "Optimus has something that neither Traachon nor you and I ever had. He has the love and support of the population. Consider the make up of this colony, Proteus. There are hardcore Decepticons living here who will fight and die not only with Optimus but for him as well. Who would have considered that Starscream and his trine would not only do that but be senior officers of his staff."

Proteus nodded. "I do believe that the prophecies as stated by the Oracles and The Chronicles align with Optimus Prime as The Chosen One Who Comes," Proteus said. "I am however very curious about Traachon and Hobbes."

Sentinel nodded. "I am as well. I am also interested in the femmes with them. They appear to be of a design rather in keeping with Jhiaxus and his madness."

Proteus nodded. "They do appear to be so. I am sure there's a story there."

"Do you suppose that Traachon knows that we are here?" Sentinel asked.

"I would imagine that they all do," Proteus replied. "I wonder if it would be allowed to have a conversation with him and Hobbes?"

"I will ask," Proteus said with a slight grin. "It might be fun to see just how deep our incarceration runs. We have never asked for visitors before and I know he is out on probation."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask I suppose," Sentinel said. "But know that if it happens your audials won't be the only ones listening. Our Optimus has grown up, Proteus."

Proteus nodded, then held up his beer. "Here's to Our Optimus."

Sentinel tapped his beer to that of Proteus. "To Optimus," he said.

They would sit together for a while, then retire to the barracks for dinner.

-0-The Overstuffed Bosom of Love

Ratchet fed Prowler from his spoon, the infant laughing as he stood like a baby robin waiting for his share of the worm. Everywhere that could support someone, someone sat. It extended out into the hallway where dozens and dozens of individuals sat chatting and eating, the doors of other apartments open as well. Other families finding the fun outside inviting opened their homes to soldiers and their families, bachelors and just plain strangers who wanted to come and see if the rumors about Ratchet and Ironhide were true.

Springer who was getting another beer peered out into the hallway. He grinned, then looked back toward Ratchet. "You do know that the hallway is packed and so are all the apartments on both sides of the corridor."

Ratchet laughed. "No but I'm not surprised. Someone who will not be named though they are Prowl put this on a forum."

Laughter greeted that remark and the resultant gimlet optics from Prowl that followed. Prime who sat next to Prowl smiled in **ENORMOUS** contentment. He was really getting to like Thanksgiving.

"Don't believe anything Ratchet says. He's certifiable," Prowl sniffed.

"I don't think so," a smirky voice said from somewhere in the room. All optics sought it out. "I would know." Rung who had come with Jarro and his bond, Barron and his bond and two techs who had no one to party with grinned.

"**RUNG! YOU CAME!"** Ratchet said. "Thanks for the bill of health."

"No problem," the little mech said as he raised his beer to Ratchet. "It would not due to insult the hostess with the mostest."

Uproarious laughter greeted that to Rung's great delight.

"I have to say this turducken is tasty, Ratchet. It sounded so gross I didn't know if I could manage it," someone else said from somewhere else.

"Its delightful, Ratchet," Alto, Barron's extremely high caste, delightfully sweet bond said. Alto had been a board member of the Primus Peace Movement and nearly ended up in the hands of Shockwave for empurata and shadow play. Alto was a bonafide hero of the resistance. Copperton, Turquoise, Burnoff, Willa, Artur, A10-A, Bulkhead, Tyro, Rekker who was in Prowl's grabby servos, along with Scar and his crew nodded and agreed with grins.

"Almost as delightful as you, Alto?" Ratchet asked one of his favorite elderly mechs.

"No," Barron said with a proud smile.

Awws went around the room. Ramcharger and his group including his big sons, their families and his ancient ada grinned from the corner. "So sweet," Tier, Ramcharger's tiny femme mother said. More awws were heard.

"**ADA!"**

"What?"

"**I BE MICHAELANGELO!?"**

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who nodded with a grin. "Sure, baby mine."

Half a dozen infants turned and ran for Orion's berth room. Then half a dozen infants ran back out. **"ADA!"**

"What?"

"**SHE ON THERE!"** Orion said pointing to his room.

Ratchet arose, then stepped over individuals until he reached Orion's door. Sitting on his berth were two younglings who were chatting with five others sitting around the room as they ate dinner together. They smiled at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled back, then watched as the turtle costumes came out. With help from the younglings, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles gathered their weapons and turned to run out.

Ratchet stepped out to check every other room in the apartment including the wash racks. They were filled with diners too. It was hilarious. He walked back to the living room and sat with his dinner listening and laughing as Orion led everyone through introductions and then the 'katas' of the turtles who did them without a single mote of self consciousness.

It was hilarious.

"Dinner and a floor show," Drift said glancing at Springer. "Who wouldn't want to come here?"

A commotion at the door led to twenty-five segways buzzing in as far as they could come. One of them waved as everyone laughed. **"RATCHET!"**

"**WILL!"**

"**ARE WE LATE FOR THE CONTEST!?" **-Will Lennox on a heavily laden segway

"Nope." -everyone there.

"**AWESOME! WE WANT TO WATCH!"** -Humans on segways, nearly a hundred of them.

Ratchet laughed loudly as he stared around himself. This was to be a two family dinner, Prime's and their own. It would include extended folks like the grand genitors and such. There would be a houseful for sure but there would also be room to move around. Probably. Now it was wall to wall in every room, the entire corridor outside as well as winding around the corner and every apartment on their side of the building from the elevator to the door of his own genitors. There were so many mechs and their families, bachelors, civilians and soldiers, refugees and comrades that he couldn't count them all yet more were still coming.

He paused a moment, a solemn expression on his face. A few years ago they were lost in space chasing the AllSpark, hoping against ridiculous hope that those they loved had somehow made it through the disaster, the crushing soul killing devastation of their entire home world. Now it was like this.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

He looked at Ironhide a moment, then shrugged. "I was just thinking about a few years ago … it was hard to think that any of this could be possible then but I'm thinking as well that nothing matters at all but everyone here. Take away everything else and if we're together we're going to be alright."

It was silent a moment, then Lauren nodded. "Nothing matters but love in the end. You go to the Matrix with only your spark. Everything else that seems so important stays behind. All that matters is love and those who you love and love you."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet nodded. He looked around the room and nodded again. "That's so right." He turned to pick up Hero who was looking at him with a strange expression. "Who knew that at the end of a terrible lonely road you would be waiting for us?" he said as he hugged his daughter.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet remembering all the times they were apart, when Ratchet was hurt and how close he had come to dying on nameless forgotten worlds elsewhere. He remembered the times Ratchet was captured and the too numerous to count moments when he risked himself to drag a mech from the battlefield under fire. He knew the feelings coursing through Ratchet because he could feel them too. "Imagine, Ratchet, that at the end of that trail turduckens were waiting."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed which broke the moment exactly as Ironhide intended. Ratchet pulsed love to Ironhide and he pulsed it back. Staring down at the silent humans who were looking at them with emotion, he grinned. "I think its time for the contest. Don't you?"

Uproarious chatter and laughter greeted that as the roomful of mechs began to rise. Ratchet turned to help as Roto who sat next to Terradive near the window called to Ratchet. "We're going to the first sub level banquet room of Club Cybertron, Ratchet. I got the room expecting this because nothing you plan ever remains small."

Hilarious laughter greeted that as Ratchet pulled Ironhide to his peds. He handed Hero to her Atar, then looked down at the humans. "Why don't you get a head start to the Club. We will follow."

Will grinned, then nodded. :On our way: he said gunning the segway. They managed to turn, then slowly make their way through the crowded apartment, hallway and the elevator beyond.

Ratchet followed them, then rapped on the wall of the hallway. What seemed like hundreds of mechs and the odd femme and child turned to stare at him. "If you are ready to go, we're having the contest at Club Cybertron. Bring your food if you aren't finished and there is more inside. Heap your plates. I slaved all orn just for you," he said before being buried in laughter and slag. He grinned. "Fraggers. If you are ready to go, dump your garbage and stack the good china or bring your food with you. We need mules to pack pies to the first sub level of Club Cybertron. We're going to the banquet room under the bar."

Cheerful mechs and the odd cheerful femme slowly began to gather up. Some would refill their plates, others would help with the gathering up of dishes that weren't slated for disposal. Still others began to load up the beer and high grade so that the party would ever go on at the new location. Enormous stacks of pies were carefully stowed in carry holds and placed into the arms of mechs and the odd femme to carry forward.

Infants were gathered, de-turtled to their loud and emotional disdain, then parted out to those who would carry them. When the last mech and odd femme stepped out of the apartment Ratchet appeared with the two big boxes of trophies and plaques. Standing in the hallway with grins and plates of food, the other families on the floor watched. "Do you want to come to a pie contest?" Ratchet asked them as he paused in the corridor.

They glanced at each other, then nodded with big smiles. Following Ratchet with beer, plates and glasses of high grade, they walked to the elevator to follow the more than 100 humans as well as the 250 mechs and femmes plus children who had come to celebrate all that they had to be thankful for with the Mad Doctor and the Chaos Bringer of Apartment 24/25, floor 47, Mare Tranquilitatis Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars.

TBC December 6, 2014 :D **edited 12-10-14**

It is always good to be thankful. I am especially thankful to write this for you and have you come to read it. Hugs to all out there. -ME


	253. Chapter 253

The Diego Diaries: Pie! 2 (dd4 253)

-0-On the way

They walked out of the building heading toward Club Cybertron down the road. A mass of individuals walked together on the sidewalk carrying children, boxes of pies, bottles of beer and high grade as well as plates here and there of mechs still eating dinner. They wandered onward heading for the Club, crossing the street which was largely devoid of traffic.

"So far, so good," Ratchet said to Ironhide who carried Ratchet's pie. "Prowl told me that someone has divided them up into categories so that one pie won't have to compete against another and have nothing in common."

"Someone is smart," Ironhide said as they crossed the street in the stream of mechs and the odd femme who were coming for the floor show portion of the dinner. "I was wondering how this was going to go."

Prowl who carried his pie like it was a matter of life and death glanced at Prime. "You seem content. Are you worried?"

"Nope," Optimus said as he carried Sojourner and Miracle on the same arm. "I'm neutral, remember?" He grinned. "All I care about is getting a good piece of pie."

"I want to try Ratchet's pie," Alor said as he followed. "I hear he had Hero help him."

They bantered as they surged together heading for the big open doors of the club, entering the bar on their way to the stairs in the back of the dining area that led below. It was old fashioned, eschewing elevators so the progress was slow.

Standing in the bar in the mob, Springer and Drift bantered with mechs who were there for a drink. By the time they moved forward all of them were added to the migration.

Alpha Trion and the priests moved slowly forward. He had no idea how this was going to go but he had paced himself during dinner more than aware that a pie contest required eating pie. He expected to purge his tanks at some point in the upcoming night. He however didn't care. Some things were worth the misery.

The wait staff watched as the group entered, then the head waiter led the leading edge of the mob toward the stairs nearby. They walked downward, then along a hallway to a door that led to the biggest banquet room short of the Central Labor Hall in the colony. It ran the entire length of the club above including its bar, lounge and dining room. Long tables were arranged with chairs in place. Stacks of plates, utensils and drinks on a table along the far wall were in place for the spectacle. Given that the clientele upstairs was coming downstairs, most of the wait staff decided to stay as well.

The mechs walked in then paused. As they did, Gypsy, Holi, Blondi, Maxi, Faun and Lee-Lee stepped forward. "We have this figured out," Blondi said. Lee-Lee walked around the room and set down signs for different kids of pies. "Put your pie on the table with the sign that tells what kind it is. Anyone who has something miscellaneous can bring them to me and I'll make sure they get judged."

As the masses walked in children, old folks and all, they put their pies on the table with the sign that proclaimed them. By that time the priests and Alpha had emerged into the room only to be captured by Gypsy and her friends.

"This way. We have a place of honor for you and we will help you with this," Blondi said with a big smile. She was Magnus's 'work wife' and all around beloved femme of the city. She and her circle of femmes had gotten together with Gypsy to plan out this event, run the hard part of handing pies over and keeping track of the points awarded secretly so that Ratchet wouldn't have a nervous breakdown.

She led the priests and Alpha to a table set up in the front, one that had several forks apiece, the Cybertronian version of water for each to sip and a datapad for each connected to her own that would transmit their findings from one to five on the taste, appearance and difficulty of the pie they would have before them. She would collate, add the points in all categories into one score for each pie. The highest score won.

Ratchet who put down his pie and turned in wonderment grinned at the femmes. Lee-Lee, the youngling femme medical tech who had been assigned to him as a personal assistant had been listening to him fret about this part of the fiasco since it had become apparent to Ratchet that the thing was out of hand. She had talked to her friends and they had usurped the rest of the event themselves.

"We have got this in hand, Ratchet," Lee-Lee had told him, explaining how things would go from there. He had nearly passed out from relief.

When everyone had arrived and the pies were on the tables, several hundred it would seem, Blondi had rapped on the front table where Alpha and the priests were sitting with grins on their faces. "Hi," she began. "When Ratchet suggested this it was for his family but it has gotten to be something that I am aware of happening around the colony as well as here. We know that Ratchet didn't intend for it to get so big so my girls and I," she said nodding to Holi, Gypsy, Faun, Lee-Lee and Maxi," have stepped in to help."

Applause was intense especially from Ratchet. Laughter and slaps on the back finally settled down. Blondi grinned. "We know that Ratchet has the trophies."

More applause and insults.

"We are going to do this by categories. They are fruit, traditional-Earth, traditional-Cybertronian, savory and uncategorized. That means there are five category winners. Those winners will then be pitted against each other to find the overall winner or grand champion. Since no one knows whose pie is which, we can do this without undue influence, Prowl."

Howls of laughter greeted that as Prowl's 'competitive spirit' was acknowledged rather ribaldly by everyone in the room. He glowered, then squared his shoulders.

"There, there, dear," his ada said with a smirk. "You can't help yourself."

Laughter greeted that as Prowl shot gimlet optics at his grinning genitors. Turning, squaring his shoulders again, he feigned indifference even as his internal desire to excel, something drilled into him from separation began to crank up a few thousand degrees. He had after all put a lot of time into his pie.

Optimus Prime who was leaning against the wall with Ironhide looked like a Buddha, tranquil and pleased. All around him were the individuals who mattered most and in his arms he held his daughter. There were moments when the word sublime was too ineffectual to describe his contentment. This was one of them.

"Gypsy and the others will bring the pie to each of the judges. You will each get a tiny piece to consider. Mark on your datapads one to five with five being the highest possible point total for that piece. It will transmit to my datapad and I will tabulate the findings. When all of the pies are judged we will have the five winners. Are we ready?" Blondi asked with a smile.

Slag announced to everyone's satisfaction that they were ready and raring to go. So it was on.

Fruit pies or the Cybertronian version were first. Tiny slices were cut and carried on a tray to the table. Placed on little papers, they were laid before the judges. Alpha who looked like he had waited for this duty his entire life dug in right away. They tasted the first pie, marked their scores, then the next came. They came and came, then the fruit division was over.

"I would be carted out of here on a slab if I had to eat that much pie," Ratchet said as he stood next to Prowl by the door.

"You and me both. Of course, I could probably eat my entire pie and only be uplifted," Prowl said with a slight grin.

Ratchet snorted. "You do know that both of us are probably going to lose this contest."

"Probably," Prowl said. "I was rather looking forward to adding your contest trophy to my mantle next to the Primus Cup."

"Watch what you wish for, Prowler," Ratchet said with a grin.

Savory was next to contrast with the fruity. It went past as dozens of tiny bites were marveled over and assigned points. Gypsy and her femmes were busy chatting and joking with the contestants who filled the room, sitting at tables or along the wall, standing in groups and leaning against things as they watched.

"Hey, Ratchet. What do we do when this is over?" someone asked from the back of the room.

"I think we have pie," Ratchet said.

Laughter greeted that. "Sounds like a winner," Ironhide said. "I want some of your pie, Devcon. I hope you remembered your number."

"He doesn't have to," Smokey said. "It's right here." He pointed to it, then froze. Glancing with shock at his grandada who looked at him with wide optics, Smokey stepped back behind Hot Rod who was laughing loud and long.

"Thank you, grandson," Dev said with a chuckle.

He looked at Dev. "Its so awesome I forgot. You would be the winner if **I** was judging, Grandada."

A momentary pause for the aww moment to pass, then the traditional-Earth portion began. Gypsy patted Smokey as she passed him to begin to cut pies for the judges. "You are adorable, Smokey," she said like the good ada that she was.

Snarky remarks from the masses greeted that as Smokey stood behind Hot Rod. That mech was holding his servo even as he laughed himself.

"Don't worry about it, Smokescreen," Devcon said as he stood beside his bond. "If you like it, that's all that matters."

**"IT'S AWESOME!"** Smokey said defensively. "You slaggers wouldn't know good pie if you had some." He paused, then looked at the judges. "I am not including you."

More slag enveloped him. Hot Rod glanced at him. "You should quit when you're behind."

Smokey smirked slightly. "I guess so." He glanced at his grandada who grinned at him with a nod. All was well again.

The priests tasted the snippets, savoring them for a moment. Scores were cast, papers supplied with more pieces of pie, all of them from the same one to ensure that the scores were accurate. It rolled like a machine.

"You femmes are amazing. I didn't have a slagging clue how this would go," Ratchet said. "I just suggested this to Prowl and look what happened. How many pies are there here?"

Gypsy turned with a grin. "210."

Ratchet blinked. "Oh."

"Ratchet, we decided to keep the recordings of the pies that are here and put them on the public access channel for the colony to see. I hope you don't mind. If we showed them here it would difficult," Holi said pausing as she cut tiny slices of pies.

"Oh Primus. On the IntraComm?" Ratchet asked. "Well, we're going to be a star, Hero. She was my assistant."

"It didn't help much did it?" Prowl asked with a grin.

A smack to the back of the helm took care of that impertinence. "Smart aft." Ratchet paused as he saw his pie being sliced, then watched it with eagle optics as it was carried and placed before Alpha Trion. Alpha savored it, then tapped a number on the datapad in front of him. The others did too. Ratchet couldn't tell what it was but he could feel excitement congeal in his tanks. This was one nerve-wracking event.

"Who do you suppose will win, Ratchet?" Hound asked as he glanced at the medic.

Ratchet smiled his most dazzling smile. "Why, Hound … me of course." That was met with mountainous laughter and commentary. Ratchet smirked. "Slaggers. See if I have 300 of you over for dinner again."

Laughter greeted that as the last of the traditional-Earth category pies were carried forward. Will Lennox and Sara were nearby with all the humans. They were carried to the tables where they stood watching intently. :Ratchet? What about the trophies? I heard there are trophies:

"There are," Ratchet said patting his carry hold. "I designed them myself."

"Oh frag," Kup said with a grin. "That should be epic."

Snorts and hoo-hah punctuated that remark. "I want to win for the trophy alone. I have a spot on the window sill where a trophy would look really smart," Hercy said with a grin.

"I hope you win, Hercy," Ratchet said. He glanced at Breakdown. "I'm sort of pulling for you. Did you make the pie or did tight aft do it?"

Breakdown glanced at Knockout who looked affronted. "He did. If they taught high castes to cook in school, he can cook here. He told me he couldn't cook, the slagger."

Everyone looked at Knockout who blinked at the attention. Then he straightened up. "Sue me."

Laughter greeted that.

"High castes learned to cook in school? What the frag for?" someone in the back asked.

"Yeah. What the frag for?" Ratchet asked as he looked at Ironhide.

"Frag that. Because they told us too, old mech. **WHY ELSE WOULD I, IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS MAKE PIES?!"**

Uproarious laughter greeted that.

"I tried. Hard," Alor said with a grin to universal acclaim.

"You made your pie, Ratchet?" Hound asked with a smirk at Ironhide who smirked back..

"I did. Me and Hero," Ratchet said as he looked at his daughter.

"You made a video. What channel on IntraComm will that be, Blondi? When?" Judy Witwicky asked.

"Channel nine and it will be tomorrow at 2000 hours on the Terran Military Clock," Blondi replied.

"I'm going to be a star," Ratchet said with a giant smile.

Retching sounds and much guffawing greeted that as the last pies from the miscellaneous '"uncategory" began to be served. It had gone fast under the brisk professionalism and all around mommydom of the femmes. The slices were tiny, just the right size to help decide and supplied one after the other. All in all, they probably each ate the equivalent of 2 whole pies.

Chat and children were indulged for about a breem, then Blondi huddled with her team. Alpha who sat sipping a drink was laughing with the priests who looked satiated and satisfied. Blondi and the femmes nodded, then turned to the group. "We have the five winners."

It was silent as a tomb immediately.

-0-TBC December 7, 2014 **edited 12-10-14**

NOTES:

In case you forgot who the little femmes are that keep their bosses afloat, here you go:

Maxi: Runs the Day/Night Watch as Springer's brain.

Holi: Runs the Armory as Ironhide's brain.

Blondi: Runs the City Hall as Clerk and is Magnus's brain.

Faun: Is gate keeper for the city hall and is assistant to Blondi.

Lee-Lee: Just made assistant to Ratchet.

Gypsy: She is the director for the Elder, Youngling, Femme and Sparkling Hospital in the Metroplex Administrative District in The City.

ESL: to be ribald is to be naughty. :D:D:D (its usually has to do with The Sexy)

eschewing: declining to have. "It was raining but they eschewed umbrellas."


	254. Chapter 254

The Diego Diaries: PIE! (dd4 254)

-0-In the sub basement banquet room in Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Blondi and the femmes nodded, then turned to the group. "We have the five winners."

It was silent as a tomb immediately.

Blondi walked to Ratchet and showed him the finalists for the grand prize, whatever it was that Ratchet's febrile mind had concocted. He nodded, then turned to the group. A few hundred individuals looked at him with expectation. He paused a moment glancing into the boxes. He grinned, then looked at them. "All of you deserve a prize. I didn't know that you would show up or I would have something for you besides my gratitude."

Mechs and femmes grinned, then clapped a moment. They were comrades, all of them, civilian and military alike. They were at war with extinction and privation. They were at war with the idea that they would fade out and become another failed experiment in a galaxy filled with them. They were as connected and as related at this moment in this place as it was possible to be without shared CNA.

Ratchet looked at them, then shifted. "Thank you for coming for the fun. Its been so long since we had any I just think I can't thank you enough. Here we are having fun. Who would have thought it just a few years ago when we five were here fighting for the Allspark, you were wherever you were in the galaxy and no one knew of the other. Now we are here having fun together, once strangers and now friends … even family. I find myself filled with the wonder of it. Thank you."

The mechs and femmes in the room looked at Ratchet, then each other. "Thank you for the morale boost, Ratchet. Thanks for this." Hercy glanced around. "I have been alone so long I though I was it, the end of the line. But here I find comfort. This orn was fun. Thanks for having us along."

Murmurs and comments came forward as others spoke their own convictions, then Ratchet nodded. "I wish I could give everyone a prize. I will next time. This one is designed for what I thought would be only a handful of mechs. But so be it. Who is the first place winner in a category, Blondi?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Blondi smiled, then looked at her data pad. "The first place winner in fruit pies is … Alor of Iacon."

Bedlam greeted that as Alor bowed to the masses. Glancing at Ratchet, he waited expectantly. Ratchet who was enjoying the hoo-hah grinned at his genitor-in-law. "I have a trophy for you. The five winners will get the same trophy. They keep it a year, then its contested next Thanksgiving unless we have a glitch. Your name will go on a pie hall of fame plaque forever and ever. This is for you, Alor. The trophy for winning the category of fruit pies designed by me and me alone."

Ratchet reached into a box and pulled out a trophy. Turning to the crowd to hold it up, a dazzling smile on his face, it resulted in bedlam. Laughter, catcalls, clapping and stomping of peds greeted the 'masterpiece' in Ratchet's servo.

It was a tall trophy with full color detail. It showed Ratchet himself in an apron on roller skates. He was skating on one leg with the other raised behind him. A pie was balanced on his helm and he held a rolling pin in one servo and a flour sifter in his other. Skating madly, his helm was turned to look at the viewer, as if glancing at them in passing. The statue was a perfect likeness of him, full colored and detailed down to his fake gray chevron. A brilliant smile was on his face as he skated with a pie on his helm. The figure was mounted on a stand that said, "Fruit Pie Champion, Thanksgiving, 2014, Autobot City, Mars."

For a moment everyone just stared absorbing the chutzpah of the design, then bedlam broke out as they laughed, stomped and catcalled the grinning medic who held it up. When it began to die down, Ratchet glanced around. "Slaggers." He looked at Alor who was laughing uproariously. "Here. Don't say I never did anything for ya."

"Where the frag do I put this thing, Ratchet?" Alor said with immense pleasure as he looked the statue over.

"In a place of honor. You have to put it in the most public room of your apartment. No hiding it in the wash racks. It took forever to capture the essence of me in the likeness," Ratchet said before slag buried him again.

"Oh Primus. What a lucky miss," Prowl said with a grin.

Ratchet smirked at him, then glanced at Blondi. "Who is the next victim of this contest?" he asked to loud laughter.

Blondi who was laughing herself glanced at the datapad. "The winner of the traditional pie, Earth category is Hound."

Ratchet reached in for an identical trophy and handed it to Hound who took it with a big grin. "Half of this trophy belongs to Silverbow." He looked down, then handed the trophy to his daughter.

She smiled at it, then Ratchet. **"I LOVE THIS! CAN I KEEP IT IN MY ROOM!?"**

"I pray that you do," Hound said as Ratchet punched his arm.

He took the trophy and his daughter, then slipped back into his place.

"The next winner of the traditional-Cybertronian category is … Hercy and Kup!" Blondi looked with surprise at the little mech sitting beside Kup.

Hercy grinned at Kup who nodded, then rose to walk to Ratchet. Ratchet handed him his trophy whereupon he stood a moment looking it over. He looked up at Ratchet. "Thanks, good looking. I'll keep it on the counter where everyone can see it when they come in."

Laughter and catcalls greeted that as a happy mech walked back to the table where he sat. Handing the trophy to Kup, they admired it together a moment. Sitting it down, they turned back to Blondi.

"For the best pie in the miscellaneous category, the winner is … Bumblebee **AND** First Aid!" Blondi said.

Both of the mechs startled, glanced at each other, then squeezed through the crowd to the front table. Taking the trophy, holding it up over his helm, Bumblebee began to thank all the little people. "I would like to thank Cliffjumper for losing. I would like to thank the priests and Alpha Trion for their good taste. I would like to say that mini-cons have shown to the world today that they rule."

"**IN MISCELLANEOUS PIE!"** some wag in the back shouted out.

"**And just about everything else!**" First Aid said in his predictably affronted Ironhide-esque manner. Laughter and abuse rained down like manna from heaven.

"As I was saying ..." Bee resumed with a gimlet optic shot to the general area of the wag in the back of the room. "I would like thank the judges for finding out something that those of us already know-"

"**THAT YOU'RE SHORT!?"** the voice said again.

Bee snorted, then burst into laughter. "Frag you, Cliffjumper."

Everyone turned to the back of the room where Cliffjumper sat nursing a cold one. He had entered and so far his pie hadn't won. Never being a good winner and being an ever more poor loser, he let even his own pint sized comrade have it. He grinned, then raised his bottle.

"Cliff, hang around. I'll give you the antidote before you leave. We can't have you in jail in the drunk tank again tonight," Ratchet said, then he glanced at Springer who was lounging against the wall nearby with a grin. "Can we?" he asked hopefully.

Laughter and insults, deep agreements and queries about the possibilities greeted that remark. Noogies were administered by big bots to Cliffjumper even as Bumblebee was shouting out the future noogies that little red mech could expect from him later. Then he resumed his speech.

"I want you to know as the former son of Optimus Prime and Springer that I will treasure this trophy about as much as I treasured that. That is to say, always," Bee said with a grin.

First Aid looked at him like he had invented the impertinent little slagger. Optimus Prime laughed, Prowl poked him in the side with an elbow, Springer laughed aloud, then leaned in to whisper what the frag Bee was talking about to Drift who glanced at Springer and Optimus as he considered how many more firewalls Springer still had that he hadn't breached. Ironhide poked Optimus with an elbow, Kestrel and Tagg glanced at each other, then their son, he messaged them that he would explain it later while Ratchet looked at Bee like the son he didn't adopt. Yet. All was happy for a bit, then Bee curtsied and walked back to his place with a beaming First Aid.

Blondi who was laughing and trading humorous quips with her girls looked at the datapad again. "Before I give the winner of the savory competition, Ratchet has decided that whoever got the most points among the winners of the five categories gets the grand trophy as champion of this competition."

Bee preened, First Aid beamed, Hound grinned, Silverbow squeed, Alor considered what that could mean for the table under the window where all the good stuff was put and Hercy just sat placidly with Kup as he basked in the fun, something that he had not felt a part of since the Fall of Cybertron. He was feeling absolutely great.

Ratchet nodded so Blondi announced. "The winner of the savory pie category is … Kestrel of Iacon."

Kestrel sat a moment, then looked at Tagg with a growing realization that he had actually won something. He had made a pie that Optimus loved, one that they scrimped to make for him on his separation date. It was savory and filling, beautiful in design and famous in the ghetto where it was made from simple things but cooked to perfection in a low heat oven.

Kestrel rose, then walked self consciously forward to stand before Ratchet. Ratchet embraced Kestrel in a bear hug, then set him gently down. Reaching into a box, he handed a trophy to Kestrel. The big mech looked at it, then grinned. "I never won anything before, Ratchet. Thank you," he said. The applause and spark felt emotion that greeted that was enormous. He walked back to sit, the trophy held on his lap with great pleasure.

Blondi looked at Ratchet. "You have some special awards for some of the group."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at Rainmaker. "I was so glad when you agreed to come to dinner and brought half of Aerie Hill with ya," Ratchet said to great laughter. "Having Seekers come to dinner is like having mini-con clans show up to bail out mini-cons. Everyone and their ada comes for the fun and fireworks."

Rainmaker laughed, then nodded. "Truer words were never spoken."

"I have a special trophy for you, Rainmaker, to accept for all of Seekerkin to show you my appreciation for you and your people for all they do," Ratchet said as he waited for Rainmaker to rise and walk to him. Pulling a trophy out of a box, he handed it to Rainmaker.

Rainmaker took it, then roared with laughter. Turning, he held it up for all to see. It was a big trophy of Starscream in an apron that said, "Fly me". In his servos were pies. On his face was the trademark smirk that made him such a caution. It was a brilliant full color likeness of the mech.

Rainmaker nodded to Ratchet, then turned to walk back to the Seekers sitting and standing against a wall. Starscream leaned in to stare at the trophy, then looked back at Ratchet. "Not a bad likeness, Doctor, though I do not think it does me complete justice. I doubt that anyone can truly ever capture the magnificence that is yours truly," he said with a slight bow of his helm.

That got all the love it deserved.

Ratchet grinned, then fixed his optics on Prowl. Prowl who was slightly miffed blinked, then shrank back a tiny bit. "What?" he asked.

Laughter greeted that. Ratchet who was smirking looked into the box. "I would like to say that my partner in crime … literally … deserves a trophy of his own. He never misses an opportunity to discuss the Primus Cup currently on his mantle," Ratchet began.

"**FOR NOW!"** Cliffjumper said before an elbow by Bee shut him up.

Ratchet snorted. "Out of the mouths of babes."

Slag was delivered to Cliff on the wings of that remark, then it died down again. Ratchet grinned. "I therefore decided that he needed a trophy for the Primus Cup to complete the look in his apartment. We have been in jail together, gotten slag faced together and had a lot of laughs together. I never had a brother until now. I never had so much fun until here. We have kids growing up here who will always be friends. We work together really well even if you are that big priss from Praxus."

"Oh really?" Prowl countered before slag buried the rest of his reply.

"Really. I have a trophy just for you, Prowler, you slagger. You who have call over my son with your slagging Praxian rules, the son who looks just like you. You who never slacks on the job, who takes care of us orn and night. You who are the best pal an old medic could ask for. I have a trophy for you, Prowl and I expect it to sit next to the Primus Cup or else."

"Or else what?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"I gave him my word that you would do that," Optimus said glancing down at Prowl.

Prowl looked up, then turned to look at Optimus. "Your personal word or your … Primal word?"

"Both," Optimus lied.

Ratchet who had shown the design to Optimus a few orns before enjoyed the moment. Prowl was stuck. He grinned. "I thereby give you this trophy, Prowl of Praxus, cell buddy, thinker, doer, happy drunk." Ratchet pulled out a trophy, then held it up.

It was a full color trophy and good sized. There were two figures. One was Ratchet, the other was Prowl. Both of them were standing side-by-side and around their ankles was a metal ring. Attached to the ring was a chain and attached to the chain was a big metal ball. They were wearing prison stripes for their paint schemes. They bore a patch on the front of their chassis with 'Autobot City Military Prison' in tiny glyphs underneath their prison numbers.

Prowl looked chagrined, a familiar expression on his face while Ratchet bore his dazzling smile as he draped an arm around Prowl's shoulders. Around their peds were piles of empty high grade bottles. It was fixed to a platform that said, 'Prowl and Ratchet, The Prison Tour, 2014'.

Prowl looked at it, then Optimus who was grinning, then Ratchet again. He smirked, then walked forward taking the trophy into his servo. Looking it over, he turned to the crowd. They fell silent immediately. "It is not often that I'm speechless," he began amidst great laughter. "I have never seen anything like this before and I sincerely hope I never do again."

Ratchet grinned. "Fragger."

Prowl looked at Ratchet, then the trophy. "I would love to punch your face. But I have to agree. You are the brother I never had. The much, much, much older brother that the family never talks about in polite company. I had a lot of fun since coming here, something that was in short order a long time for me just like it has been with most of us. Now we're here and I'm happy. Thanks, Ratchet for the prison record I never had until I met you."

Ratchet laughed. "You're welcome."

Prowl grinned. "You do know that Prowler is mine. You named him for me so he is technically mine. So is every infant in this colony. Remember that. They are just loaners to you."

Laughter greeted that.

Prowl glanced at his genitors who were smiling, nearly ready to cry. "Look. You made my genitors cry, Ratchet, by reminding them of my prison record."

Laughter greeted that as Miler and Venture nodded. "You did," Miler said.

"Thanks, Ratchet. I have just the place for this. I have a cupboard in the wash rack that is just this size."

Slag buried that as Prowl walked back to the door. He leaned against it, smirked at Optimus, then gave his attention to Ratchet.

"Who is the winner, the one with the most points awarded in their category, Blondi?" Ratchet asked.

Blondi grinned, then said, "Hercy and Kup."

The place erupted in bedlam.

-0-TBC December 8, 2014 **edited 12-10-14**

ESL: febrile (fe·brile) having or showing the symptoms of a fever; having or showing a great deal of nervous excitement or energy: a febrile imagination for instance.

Wag: someone with a witty humorous person who likes to joke.


	255. Chapter 255

The Diego Diaries: After The Ball (dd4 255)

-0-In the big banquet room of the Club Cybertron

Bedlam broke out as the two mechs with the winning pie stood and took bows. Hurrahed to the front table, they paused before Ratchet. He chuckled, then grinned at both. "Will wonders never cease."

"Nope," Kup said sticking his stogie into his mouth. Everyone laughed, then settled.

"I have a plaque for the contest that is sort of going to be annually contested. This year, you are the first on the win list." He reached into the box next to him and pulled out a large plaque which had a glistening copper pie pan affixed to it. In the middle of the pan glyphs were etched. Ratchet held it up. "The pan says, 'Autobot City Cooking Champion of the World'. I was thinking I could make it for the family but then everyone sort of told me they were coming so I made it generic. I also made it for the world because it sort of is. I was thinking that this is going to be an annual Thanksgiving thing. If you notice, there are little metal disks under this for the current champions to have their names engraved. This is yours for a year, Hercy and Kup, then its in play again."

Bedlam broke out as the two accepted the plaque, then held it up to the crowd. The noise died down as the crowd waited expectantly. Kup glanced at Hercy, then grinned. "Thanks, Ratchet. You're a sport."

"This is going on the wall. I expect that the two of us will try for it again," Hercy said.

"I hope so. By the way, next year's challenge will be a cake, not a pie. We're going to mix it up," Ratchet said.

"We are?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Laughter filled the room, then the two mechs walked to sit at their table. Bluestreak who held his etching pen sat and began to carve their names and the year into the first shiny metallic disk on the plaque.

"I want to thank the judges who were stellar, everyone who made a pie and came and the Club for having us. I think I need some pie," Ratchet said as the crowd began to rise and help themselves. He found a pie he liked, then took a slice along with one from two other promising candidates. Walking to the door, he leaned against the wall as the others fetched their pie as well.

Prowl walked back, then leaned against the doorway. "I have a piece of yours and Alor's."

"I might have a piece of yours. Hercy and Kup's is gone already, the slaggers. How many pies do you have at home before you were satisfied?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Prowl looked at him with a jaundiced optic. "What makes you think it took more than one try?"

"Optimus told me," Ratchet said.

"What?" Prowl asked with surprise. He glanced toward Optimus who was sitting at a table with Miracle, chatting with the soldiers and their families as Blondi fetched him a plate with about 25 samples of different pies. "I think I need an assistant."

"I recommend it," Ratchet said. "Lee-Lee keeps me in check and on task."

"You **need** someone," Prowl said with a grin. "I on the other hand don't."

"Anal retentive, much?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

After a search, Prowl slugged his arm. "No. Just … organized."

"What's the rest of the weekend like for you and yours?" Ratchet asked.

"We have the game tomorrow. Are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"Tyger Pax against Praxus … that sounds like fun. Uraya is playing Tarn so it depends on what Appa Ratchet wants to do. My amma is from Uraya so we sort of attend those. Tarn should be a brawl but no one from Uraya is a wimp."

Prowl nodded. "We'll save your seats and if you don't come no problem."

They stood chatting together as the party swirled on around them. The infants were in laps or sitting on the table. Orion was sitting cross legged next to Alor. Blackjack was eating pie, giving Orion every third or so bite. Nearby, Praxus was sitting with his legs hanging off the table. He was being fed by Ravel. Jessie Landon was standing behind the baby stroking his helm with her hands. She was having a conversation with Ravel and Tie Down, two individuals that she visited a lot along with the rest of her group of ladies.

"How do you like genitorhood, Perceptor?" Hound asked as he sat down with his pie.

Resolve was lying on his ada's arm smiling at everything and everyone. Perceptor glanced up and smiled. "It is very interesting, Hound. I think this infant is very smart. He recharges when he has to and is very perceptive. He likes the mobile that Wheeljack made for him over his crib."

"What kind is it?" Hound asked as Rebel patted his knee. He put the infant on his lap and gave him a bite.

"Wheeljack took some very tiny measurement tools and hung them in a mobile. Its very cute and Resolve likes them," Perceptor said grinning at his son who grinned back. "He can see them and tries to grab at them. I think he's very bright."

"They all are, Percy," Hound said with a grin.

"You are two wins and no losses so far," Blurr said nearby as he ate pie at the table with the twins. "Who do you think will be your biggest threat?"

"I don't know," Sideswipe said with a shrug. "As long as our offense is in shape the game is ours to lose."

"How's the hip? I hear you'll miss five games," Trailbreaker asked.

"That remains to be seen," Sideswipe said as Bluestreak gave him a hard expression.

"You will do what the doctors say," Blue said. "You have a chance for infection in your protoform." He looked at Hound and Trailbreaker. "He tore his protoform as well as broke his hip. The chances for infection are high if he doesn't do what he's supposed to do."

"What about the kid who was in the game to replace you?" Tracks asked from a table behind them. "I hear he's a high caste from Traachon's family."

"His brother, Hobbes," Bluestreak replied.

"Either way he's trouble," Tracks said. "My family used to do business with Hobbes. He's shifty and completely untrustworthy," the big former high caste said. "It remains to be seen if he can be a team player, Sideswipe."

Sunstreaker who was feeding pie to Kaon nodded. "It does but if he isn't he has to face us. We don't allow primadonnas."

"Coming from you, Sunstreaker, that's funny," Tracks replied with a chuckle.

"I know my worth," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "That little fragger decides to do anything but what we tell him, he deals with me."

At a table along the far wall, Starscream stared at the trophy with a grin. "The doctor is a mad genius."

Rainmaker who glanced at the trophy grinned. "I have to agree. That will look good on my mantle."

"I was hoping it would get wider viewership," Starscream said with a chuckle. "The museum perhaps."

Laughter greeted that. Rainmaker nodded. "I will take it under advisement. By the way, what have you heard about the team for the game tomorrow if anything?"

"Everyone is in tip top shape according to the coach who I chatted with earlier today," Starscream said. "He thinks that we shall handle Altihex rather easily."

Rainmaker nodded. "That is good to hear."

The conversation continued onward. By the time individuals began to gather up to go there wasn't a single pie left on the tables. Gathering up trash, busing the area, the group began to disperse with thanks and appreciation to Ironhide and Ratchet.

"How was the apartment when you left?" Prowl asked as he climbed the stairs with Ratchet.

"We sort of cleaned it up a bit. The genitors are coming to get their chairs and dishes. It won't take much to put things to right," Ratchet said.

They reached the main floor, then filtered out into the streets. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the massive mound of Mount Olympus. It was bitterly cold with most infants safely inside carry holds. Those with trophies walked off proudly while others stood together chatting before turning to go off in different directions.

They reached the tower, then entered, all of them filling one elevator.

"Do you need help with the clean up?" Prime asked as he carried T-Bar in his arms.

"I don't think so. Those with a functioning conscience helped a bit before we went to the Club so it won't take much," Ratchet said. "I think I need a nap."

There was general agreement on that notion as the dinner, pie and general holiday malaise began to settle in. Infants rode in arms, drooping with sleepiness along with adults as they reached the 47th floor. The door opened and they began to troop off. Ratchet paused to look back. "On the mantle, Prowler." The door closed on Ratchet's grin.

Prowl who carried Sojourner and the trophy glanced up at Prime. "You **did have** to promise."

"I did," Optimus replied with a grin.

Kestrel who was standing beside Prowl smirked. "I think its hilarious. Think of it as a conversation piece."

Prowl snorted. They reached their floor, then stepped out heading for the apartment doors. Entering, everyone paused to look at Prowl. He looked at them, then vented a sigh. Walking to the mantle, moving the Primus Cup slightly, he put the trophy of his walk on the wild side on the mantle. Stepping back, he grinned. "Don't tell old baggy pants but I think I like this trophy as much as I would have if I had won one for a pie."

They would tell. All of them.

-0-In the bosom of love

They entered, then paused. Chairs and couches needed to be removed. Dishes that had been stacked needed sorting, washed and returned to their owners. Most of the place was immaculate, bots with a conscience helping to tone down the drudge work that always followed a party.

Putting down the infants, Alor and Ravel walked to the sink. They would have the dishes in servo in no time. Ironhide, Blackjack, Tie Down and Flint who was going to meet his beau later for a drink and probably a shag helped cart out the furniture to the various apartments from which Ratchet had pilfered them.

Neatly stacked on pallets next to the refrigerator, a tower of high grade bottles and various brands of beer left over from the party still stood. Ironhide and the others would help him cart it down to the sub basement where their apartment storage locker was located. It would be stashed there against the future in what Ironhide facetiously called his wine cellar.

By the time the dishes were washed and dried, the surfaces of everything wiped clean and the various rooms checked for this and that including the odd leftover mechanism, they were all ready to nap. Infants dragged around, then were put to bed with only wan protests. Genitors including Appa Ratchet who was straw boss of the operation took their leave with hugs and laughs. The door closed behind them.

Ratchet and Ironhide stared at the door a moment, then turned slowly to check out the apartment. There was nothing left behind to indicate that a party had taken place here. "Ironhide, how did we get 300 people in here?"

"I don't know," Ironhide said as he walked to the door. He stepped outside a moment, then stepped back inside. "There is nothing left in the hallway. Everyone cleaned up their mess."

"That's slagging nice of them," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm going to lie down. What about you?"

"Me too. Eating and visiting is hard work," he said as he followed Ratchet. They peeked into berth rooms and all but Sunspot were already in recharge. He was lying on his bed with a book. He grinned, they grinned, Spot wagged, then they turned to go to their own room on the other side of the house.

Ratchet flopped down, every joint in his body screaming out. Ironhide joined him. It was silent and still.

"Ratchet."

"What?"

"What game are we going to tomorrow?"

"I thought Uraya if Appa wants to, otherwise Praxus." -Ratchet

"I would like to see Praxus beat Tyger Pax."-Ironhide

"They probably won't. Tyger Pax is pretty ferocious." -Ratchet

"You really know how to hurt a mech don't you." -Ironhide

"My team isn't doing so well either, Ironhide. We may just sit out the playoffs this season." -Ratchet

"Like last year?" -Smirk gets wiped off when sharp elbow lands on chassis. "Sore loser."

"Whiner." -Ratchet (grin)

"I was thinking about the new sparkling ..." -Ironhide floating a trial balloon

"Keep thinking, Ironhide. That's what you're good at." -Ratchet skeet shooting his trial balloon

In three joors they would wake up and find that every infant in the house and a big dog had crawled up to join them. They would also find out they were extremely hungry again.

Who knew?

-0-TBC December 9, 2014 **edited 12-10-14**

ESL: straw boss: the one who sits and sort of directs. Usually, it is the oldest member of the group who is really too old to help but is there for moral support and advice. :D My grandpa said a job wasn't a job if it didn't have a straw boss. :D


	256. Chapter 256

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 255)

-0-Around the colony

"Where do you want to put it?"

"I think we should hang it on the wall right here," Hercy said holding the plaque up over their couch.

"I agree," Kup said. He sat in a chair and stared at it. "Looks good."

"Then there it goes," Hercy said putting the plaque on the end table. He sat and relaxed. "That was fun."

"It was. Ratchet is a card," Kup said with a grin. "I didn't expect to place. This win is great."

Hercy nodded. "I'm hungry. You?"

Kup nodded. They rose and turned walking to the door. They would go to the Veteran's Hall in the Central Labor Council. They would sit, eat some more, drink good beer and talk about what it meant to be the best pie makers on Mars.

-0-Gypsy

They entered the apartment, the two boys running off to their rooms. She put down her pie plate and turned grinning at Cambo. "Are you hungry or something?" she asked.

He sat in a chair, collapsing. "I don't think I will ever eat again. That was fun, Gypsy."

"I think so," she said sitting down on a couch, then stretching out. "I love this place. I have never been so happy or felt that I belonged so much as here."

Cambo nodded. "When do you want to put up the Christmas Surprise tree?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, then grinned. "When one of them mentions it or after the game tomorrow. Which ever comes first."

He nodded. "Good. Wake me when you do," he said settling down into the soft cushions of this, his Christmas Surprise present from his sons from the year before.

The sounds of their laughter and play would lull them both into repose. It would last until Comet remembered Christmas Surprise was next.

-0-Appa Ratchet

He sat on his chair in the living room of his son's apartment. They were watching the other two games from the day before, snacking and chatting while his cat lay curled up on his lap. "I think we should go to the Praxus game tomorrow, Ravel. We should support Ironhide. It is his home town after all."

"I think so, Atar. We can watch Uraya on the television," Ravie said as he fussed in the kitchen cleaning up. "We can see all the games, Atar. You don't have to fret over which one to go to see."

Appa Ratchet grinned. "It is amazing that we get to see any of them at all."

Tie Down nodded. "It is a miracle," he said in a hushed voice. He looked at Ravel. "When do you have to go to the Temple for your meeting, Ravie?"

Ravel glanced at his bond. "The Auxiliary meets orn after tomorrow, Tie. I will try to come back as soon as possible."

"You stay at your meeting as long as it takes," Tie Down replied.

"We have so many presents to make for our clients, Tie. We can't fail them. It will be for Christmas Surprise," Ravel said sitting down in his chair with a drink and snack.

"What is the Auxiliary up to now, Ravel?" Appa Ratchet asked.

"We are going to be decorating the Basilica, Atar," Ravel said with a smile. "We want to put up some decorations around the tombs inside and wreaths for the statues. We want to make it festive and have a touch of Christmas Surprise there. We also have to set up the cleaning schedule for the Temple precinct. We have to do something with the offerings to the lost. We can't throw them out so we are going to be storing them. They were given with love so we will store them the same way."

"The pictures and mementos left at the Hall of Remembrance?" Ratchet asked about the huge copper plates with the names of millions who were still lost and unknown in the courtyard outside the Temple. "I see that there. Lots of touching things left for those who are still missing. It is getting rather full."

Ravel nodded. "We will be designating a group of us to rotate gathering those things up and putting them in a safe place. We don't want them damaged or lost. Miler will be on my team so I am told."

"Don't overdo it, son," Ratchet said. "Don't let your sweet nature get away from you. You and Miler both."

Ravel grinned. "Gravitas and Templar are going to be managing it. We are just helping them. We want this done with respect."

"Very well," Appa said with a nod. "I will help you."

Ravel grinned, then nodded. "Alright," he replied.

It was settled.

-0-Smokey

They sat curled up on the couch at Hot Rod's apartment in a bachelor tower in the Metro District, Acroplex to be exact. He had moved there when the building in which he lived had started to fill up with newly bonded soldier mechs. Given that he was still footloose and fancy free, he moved to the tower in Acroplex that was set aside for military bachelors. Smokey still had his apartment in The City and they wandered between the two depending on the mood and traffic conditions.

"That was a smooth move, Smokey, giving away your Amma's pie," Hot Rod said with a grin.

Smokey sat up straighter. "Yeah, well … it should have won. You had some. Tell me it wasn't the winner."

"I can't. It wasn't." He got a sharp jab from Smokey before the youngling settled back down again. "It was great though."

"It's getting me through college," Smokey said with a grin.

Hot Rod snickered. "Something has to. Your indomitable will to be educated isn't.

"**YOU TAKE PHYSICS AND CHEMISTRY AT THE SAME TIME!** I think my helm will fall off sometimes," he said with a chuckle.

"Kestrel and Tagg are in class with you aren't they? If they can do it you can," Hot Rod encouraging Smokey. Sort of.

"They are the two nicest mechs ever," Smokey said as he picked up the remote. The game was back on so he turned the sound up.

"How do you think the game will go tomorrow? Do you think you'll get played?" Hot Rod asked as they watched Sideswipe get shellacked again.

"I hope so. I've been waiting my whole life to play football. I'm a good forward wing, Hot Rod. You wait and see," Smokey said with youngling confidence.

"I am. I can't wait," Hot Rod said with a grin.

Praxus v Tyger Pax was going to be a barn burner.

-0-Traachon and Hobbes

They sat in the apartment of Traachon eating dinner together. Though they didn't know very much about humans or their customs, this seemed like a rather nice occasion to get the family together and dine. All of them were there but for Maddow and his family. Traachon's younger brother had sundered much of their relationship when he took a turn for the worse. He had become a member of the Circle of Light and the subversives, the Knights of Cybertron and the Primus Peace Mission. He had even heard that he might be a member of the Guardians.

As he sat eating an elegant dinner at the table with his family around him he could still remember the argument they had the last time they were together. It was on the last settlement before the Decepticons came and chased them all off into the migration that had made its way here.

"I cannot countenance you fraternizing with those mechs, Maddow. They are a cult. They are the worst sorts of persons," he had said after the argument grew heated.

Maddow had stood before him enraged, his bond and three children by his side, their expressions defiant and pained at the same time. "The Knights got all of us off Cybertron, Tray. If they had not been there we would have been stranded. You would have been arrested and sent away to a work camp or worse. You know what Jhiaxus and Shockwave were doing. Empurata for you and your family. It was what would have happened if they hadn't gotten us off regardless of caste."

"You would give your allegiance to them and desert your family, your way of life, your culture?! I am telling you, Maddow … if you continue your association with the Circle, the Knights or the Missionaries, I will have to step away and have nothing to do with you until you come to your senses."

Maddow had stared at him a long time, then turned his face away. When he looked back he was as angry as Traachon had ever seen him. "You think that I will compromise my spark and turn my back on the truth, on my **OBLIGATIONS TO MY PEOPLE TO APPEASE YOUR BIGOTRY!?** How can you not be grateful to the Knights for saving you and your family? What is there missing in you, Tray, that keeps you from seeing that the way you are now is why we are in ruins? Cut me off if you will. I will not be changing my processor on this matter." Then Maddow had gathered his family, the mech Hauser who Traachon felt was the worst possible influence on his brother and left. Even though they had been in the migration, even though they now lived in the same colony, they had not talked since.

"Tray?"

He glanced up into the concerned optics of his bond. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, then grinned slightly. "I am fine. My glass isn't though," he said nodding to his nearly empty high grade glass.

It was filled, conversation was continued and the elephant in the room wasn't addressed.

-0-Maddow

He sat in the Circle of Light Hall having dessert with the members of his group that had accompanied him here. Heatout had just left to continue to other Circle parties. It was a true delight to talk to the philosopher about the plans for assisting the colony that he had. He was a historian and planned to write. He would interview the locals, then compile a historical record of every colony and settlement of the Diaspora and its life this one including for the archives. He would also write a version for the schools, one geared to the children's level of understanding so they would be able to figure out what had happened to them and why.

It would fry his brother's aft but it was necessary. Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. This disaster could never be repeated again.

He sat with his family, friends, Hauser and his family which included his cousins, Jetta, Jetta's bond Elita and his brother, Mack as they chatted together enjoying plenty and peace. Tomorrow would be football once again. Then the work week would begin.

He would start his at last in a cubicle at the Museum of Cybertron where he would do his writing and research. It was almost too wonderful to contemplate. His bond would being working as a physical therapist. His first patient would be Sideswipe.

-0-Elsewhere

"**ADA!"**

**"WHAT!"**

"**WE GO THERE THEN!? GOING THERE TO GOING AND SEEING? I DOING THIS TO THERE?**"

Ratchet stared down at the earnest little doodle that was standing in front of him asking if they would go to the football game tomorrow. How he knew that was what Orion was saying, he would never know. Ratchet grinned. "Yep."

Orion smiled his pac man-esque smile, then danced off to the berth room. When he was gone Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was dozing slightly in his chair. "Hey."

"What?"

"When do we put up the lights and Christmas Surprise trees?" Ratchet asked in a whisper.

"When they go to school. Pencil in the time to come here and help me get the new decorations up."

Ratchet looked at Ironhide a moment. "New decorations?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. "Yep."

Ratchet looked at him, then settled back into his chair. He grinned. "Chaos bringer … world destroyer, my aft."

-0-TBC December 19, 2014

NOTES: I am editing this entire thing, all four million words. I am starting with the first part of Diego 1. I am aghast, truly, at the boo boos in that. I had no really good glasses and I remember something that I think you will laugh at. After a year or three I find I can laugh too.

At the time I started this I had my glasses, new ones for the first time. I had this spray bottle of lens cleaner and kept it in the cabinet in the bathroom. I sprayed my glasses every day and it was **HORRENDOUS.** I thought maybe something was wrong with me. I hung in there until I got my new ones and took the new bottle of spray for the glasses home to put in my cabinet.

It looked different than the bottle I had from the seven or eight months before so I looked at both with my glasses on. I had been using lavender lotion as glasses cleaner, grabbing it instead of the nearly identical glass cleaner bottle for seven or eight months. I am surprised I can still see. Yes, I am that bad off for reading without glasses. I keep them apart but I found as I edit this that my accuracy and sense increased a **ZILLION** percent after I discovered this and stopped using the wrong stuff on my glasses. :D:D:D

Sooooo … I am going to replace every single segment of this story starting from the front. I will replace the first 25 tonight. I am also adding little bits and pieces, conversations and such into the story now that I have written a zillion parts so there will be more stuff here and there. :D:D:D Least I can do. :D

More NOTES:

Hercy and Kup: When I was a kid there were a lot of men who didn't marry but lived together fully platonically. Some were siblings or cousins. Some were just great friends. There wasn't a sexual dimension. They just were good company for each other. Some of them were lifelong bachelors and some were widowers. Kup and Hercy fall into that category. They are devoted friends who share a lot of the same old time memories which makes them almost like siblings. They 'rub together well' as my old grandpa would say. :D Whether it ever becomes more than that, it can't be said now. Hercy is much older than Kup and Kup is much older than most others. But they know all the same things, were in all the same battles and such that Kup loves to go on about so they are like bookends. They match up well. :D


	257. Chapter 257

The Diego Diaries: Footbawl! (dd4 257)

-0-At the bosom of love

They hustled getting things ready as it had taken longer to corral the infants than they had allowed for. Prowl had called and gone ahead to save seats in their box. The rest of the family went with him but for Ravel. Appa Ratchet had taken Praxus putting him into his hold with his cat. The two were having a delightful time inside together.

"What's your schedule tomorrow, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked as he helped infants into extra warm clothing since the temperature was expected to stay below -100 F all day long.

"I have to prep for the hearings and we are going to be moving Acutus to his permanent home. They finished with upgrades and the like yesterday. Now they will be working on cosmetic repairs. He will be as shiny as the others soon. He will be ready to host when the next migration comes."

"That's good news. They can manage over 150,000 individuals together or so I'm told," Ironhide said handing Hero off to Ravel. Ravel had put things and blankets inside his hold, placing his little princess on the nest. She smiled, then turned to her dollies and toys as the door slid shut.

"You have Hero, I have Orion and Appa has Praxus. My atar has Prowler," Ratchet said as he paused to look down at a smiling Sunspot in a yellow coat and hat. His mittens were red and his smile was contagious. "Ready to go, son?"

"We both are," Sunspot said as he patted Spot, a Praxus banner in his little servo. That worthy was wearing a dog coat with the Praxus symbols on it.

"You're both handsome," Ratchet said with a smile. "Let's roll out as someone always says."

They turned and walked to the door and the commute to the stadium out by Stanix for the game. Praxus would play Tyger Pax. It would be a slagfest.

-0-In the locker room for Praxus

Smokey sat in the locker room thinking through the plays that he had learned through practice and team effort. If he put this much work into his education he would be on the Dean's list. The other players sat around waiting for the call. They would march out together and hopefully turn their luck around. The team was tight, most of them players from back in the orn. He was a newbie to their mix but someone they felt had promise. He would be starting today.

His ada, atar and grand genitors would be in the stand watching him. They would cheer their boy on as he took his place on the field. He would bust his skid plates for Praxus with them watching. He didn't get a chance to play in their whooping by Simfur. He would try and be the change for this game.

The minutes ticked by slowly.

-0-Elsewhere

"You ready?"

"I am." Sideswipe stood in the wash rack finishing taking the medications that were useful in helping breaks in protoform repair along with suppressing the possibility of infection. He had been assigned a physical therapist, a newbie who was high caste. Someone who was the bond of Maddow, the dissident high caste brother of General Traachon was a highly skilled and technical therapist specializing in injuries of his type. He was going to get bent into a pretzel he was sure.

He would be going there for therapy for the duration. How he progressed would determine when he would be signed off to return to football. They had him down for five games on the disabled list. He was hoping for one or two. Somewhere in the middle was either a fit bot or a pissed one. As for the team, they would continue to make do with Rade-R until the time Sideswipe was back on his peds.

"Are we ready to go?" Bluestreak asked as he picked up the carrier basket with the girls. They were peeping over the edge as they sat dressed and wrapped in blankets, their favorite dollies in servo. They had dragged out their basket and fixed it with toys and blankets, then turned to their genitors with grins.

"We want to go in this," they said in unison.

They would go in it. Kaon on the other servo would go in his ada's hold with appropriate 'stuff' to entertain him. Their appreciation of football was still a work in progress. They headed out, Sideswipe limping along with them as Bob and Dawg watched them go. They would walk back to the soft bed by the windows and curl up together. They would be content to wait for everyone to return home again.

-0-In an apartment together

Traachon sat in his chair with his senior team around him. They were relaying intel about the colony and their positions, most of them inferior to that which they had held always in other places. Most of them had talents and training. They had expected to find positions that were commensurate with their skills. That had been nearly impossible. The positions they felt best qualified for were filled. Department heads were in place, shift and departmental supervisors long installed with minor and junior positions possible if they applied. It would be a game of working oneself upward and waiting for others to leave or be terminated. The enthusiasm with which most worked indicated that the possibility of termination was slim to nil.

After pooling their information, Traachon began to outline their plans. "We will be taking a challenge to the Iacon Order at their next meeting of the leadership. We will be seeking elections to change the committee to one more amenable to our aims and goals. I will be running for Fenix's role and you will do the same in the subordinate positions. If we play this right, the voting will go in our favor. We have almost 600 of the votes in the group now with our own people. We will also have the seven orn period before the elections to campaign among the membership. We will do that. It will be our platform with which to meet Prime on a more level playing field. We won't be just disgruntled civilians seeking change. We will be a group with structure and a point of view he cannot discount. Although our platform is small it won't stay that way. We will work hard to grow."

Hobbes nodded. "This is just like the other times only on a grander scale."

Traachon nodded. "Our ultimate goal is a colony of our own short of getting control of this one."

"He won't allow it," Hobbes said as the others nodded. "Prime has the Matrix and the colony in his servo. It would take a lot of disasters to shake their faith in him."

"Stranger things have happened," Traachon said mysteriously.

There were several dozen of his followers in the room including nearly 20 youngling mechs and femmes who were foot soldiers for him, entering places he couldn't go, talking to individuals and acting in ways he was disallowed by who he was. But under his leadership, none of them had ever failed in getting the end game they wanted to achieve accomplished. He was smart, unprincipled and charismatic, the king pin to the group who followed him.

Bron who was sitting nearby arose and walked to the window. She stared out at the colony beyond with its busy streets and busier population. She liked it here. She worked in the schools with Neo and Laret. She carried sparklings to the Temple once a decaorn for their lessons. She was attending classes at the University, some on education, others on general subjects. She was still not sure what she wanted to do yet. But she enjoyed her life immensely.

That is, she did until this sort of thing popped up.

It made her nervous and anxious to listen. It felt like ingratitude. Her family asked her to come to her uncle's house and she did sitting or standing silently as plans were laid to disrupt. Stormy and Denita listened avidly, the daughters of Traachon ready to assist as they had before. She never had herself but was aware of this elsewhere. Her genitors kept her from participating so she had never been allowed to see it in action. She just knew things had happened in the sullen stares and more overt looks of hatred she had been given in the places where they had overrun the locals. It hadn't sunk in then but it did now. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

The minutes dragged onward as she stood in the sunlight of the window listening to her father and uncle plan insurrection.

-0-On the field at Stanix

Praxus Science v Tyger Pax Tygers was scheduled to be broadcast the first of three games this orn. Jazz and Blaster were doing the pre-game conversations with sportscasters on Earth.

"What is the situation for Praxus and what have you heard about them in relation to Tyger Pax, Jazz? This is Andy Dearbourne of Talksport in England."

"Well, Andy, it has been a rough start for Praxus losing to Simfur. They were blown out of the water in that game, a shockin' thing if you think about it. I was told that the team is fit and strong as well as highly motivated to win," Jazz said.

"They are defending the Primus Cup so they have to get their slag together," Blaster said. "They can't afford to lose this game today and have a decent shot at the playoffs. Right now, they are one loss, no wins. They have to move today and the defense is said to be fortified."

"How?" Dearbourne asked.

"About a fourth of them are active duty army so if they don't step up they might have permanent duty on the moons of Pluto. Prowl, the greatest fan Praxus ever had is in charge of the duty schedules," Blaster said with a laugh. "It does something for the intensity of play I'm told."

"This is Jazz and Blaster. Who is this?" Jazz asked.

"This is Brian Evens of ESPN. What is the status of the teams for injury and what is the status for the fights after the game? Will we see mini-con interventions in this game today?"

Both mechs laughed. "There will be the possibility of that happening in the Vos game today. If you want to see mini-con mayhem that's the game to watch. As for this game, both teams report no injuries. We will be seeing a few new players including Smokey, grandson of friends, for Praxus Science. His grandparents are really interesting. Devcon is a bounty hunter and Autobot soldier who is really feared by the Decepticons. Once Dev gets on your trail you might as well surrender. Smokescreen who Smokey is named for was a gambler back in the orn. He's been an Autobot soldier for a long, long time. Most of the Autobots then were civilians. The 'Cons inherited the professional army with exceptions like Ironhide, Ratchet, Ironhide's parents and Prime of course. Smokey is fast and tough. He's young and this will be his first adult league game. I'm rooting for him. His grandfather was a mech from the old neighborhood."

"His father, Moda, is an accountant," Blaster said. It was silent a moment, then both of them laughed uproariously. "It would appear that respectability came to that family really fast."

"No doubt," Jazz said with a grin.

They would take questions until the game started, then the feed would be cut but for their commentary and the game itself. When it was over they would talk to Earth again including Grandma Annie in the Midwest.

-0-On the way

They stood together, Wheeljack holding the infant carrier with Resolve. That baby was warmly wrapped, nestled in blankets and content with a dollie and his fist to chew upon. They were going to Uraya's game where they would watch the slug fest. Wheeljack's ada had been separated in Uraya and had family going back generations in that hard luck village. Since there was no team for Crystal City, the place of Perceptor's separation, they were going to hold to Uraya and Praxus. Going into the huge stadium which was awash with fans and color, they found their way upwards into the stands and seats with Neo, Fifi and Laret. Bron would come later on.

-0-At the Primal Box, this time in the Municipal Stadium outside of Stanix

Optimus stood in the tunnel that led into the field. Alor was with him having left early to reserve seats for the family. Praxus was a big deal with Ironhide and Blackjack rooting for their hometown assiduously. He himself had separated in Iacon and was thus a fan of that team along with Ratchet. He had been as disappointed as Ratchet with the loss. But the season was young and who knew how it would turn out? He walked to Prime and grinned. They would share their pain, two Iaconians in a world of hurt while they waited.

Ratchet and his mob passed the pair heading for the Primal box where Prowl and the others waited. The trine was there with infants and so were the elders in the family. They were enveloped in their warmth as they sat to wait. They would not wait long.

-0-In the tunnel

The keyboard went past Alor and Prime carried by youngling mechs heading for the midway line. When it was placed, a message from Jazz alerted Alor that the time had come. He stepped out to universal acclaim and made his way to the center line of the field. It was abuzz with color and sound as the 242,000+ individuals let him know how they felt about him. He sat, then glanced at the tunnel nodding to Prime. He switched on the piano and began to play the soaring sounds of the Anthem of the Primes. That was when Optimus Prime stepped out.

Nearby, the humans stood three deep watching the big mech walk into view. They had a swinging time the day before including their own pie contest, all of it held in the vast space of Earth 1. The human population of Mars had been invited to eat and contest under the roof of the first human habitation off world in the history of their species. They had accepted, only breaking in the reveries to go to Club Cybertron for that fun.

The pie contest was spirited, Mikaela's grandma's apple pie winning the grand championship. Their trophy wasn't as great as Ratchet's but it was hanging in the Tower office she used in the habitat. It was a plaque with the inscription, 'World Champion Pie Baker of Mars, Thanksgiving, 2014'. It was beautiful. It was also temporary. The contest next Thanksgiving would be over that same trophy plaque.

Most of the humans of Mars were at one or the other of the games. Some stayed at Earth 1 preferring the comforts of home and the huge screen in the theater. Most however braved the crowds and cold to stand on the mid way line and watch the carnage in person. Some of them held signs should the cameras pan them that read, "Hi, Mom!" and "Wishing you were here! Happy Thanksgiving!" It was all for the good.

Prime made his way to the stands and up to his seat. He turned to the crowds and waved. After a moment there was movement at the tunnel and the team for Praxus came out following their standard carried by their team captain. The crowd stood to applaud as they marched out with purple and black belts. Smokey brought up the rear.

They found their places, bowed and did their ferocious war dance and chant. Then everyone turned to watch the black and gold of Tyger Pax enter the stadium. The roar was long and loud as they entered following their banner. When they reached their spot, they bowed and gave their war cry and dance. At that moment, they broke and walked to their sides of the field. The refs had flipped the coin in the tunnel near the locker rooms. Tyger Pax would receive.

Both teams walked out, took their places and the ref threw the ball to Tyger Pax. It was on.

-0-TBC December 11, 2014 ** edited 12-12-14**

NOTES: Hopefully, I got the biggest glitches. I am so tired tonight. :D:D:D I will proof it tomorrow again as I always do. HUGGIES!

ESL:

assiduously: doing something with full on effort "He cleaned his house assiduously and it was perfect."

ingratitude: lacking in gratitude, not feeling appreciation. someone with that is called an ingrate

disgruntled: upset


	258. Chapter 258

The Diego Diaries: Footbawl! 2 (dd4 258)

-0-On the field at Praxus v Tyger Pax

They received the ball, then plowed forward as Praxus grouped to drop the runner on his shapely aft. It was harder than it looked. They linked arms pressing forward as their defensive center grabbed the ball carrier's arm. Jerked offside, they struggled with him as his own teammates gripped their runner to keep him on his feet. Grabbed by two teams he gritted his denta to hang on. His ada didn't raise no crybabies. No he didn't.

The scrum was formed and a turtle-shaped metallic slag heap formed immediately as everyone bent down to push. The point of the scrum was several fold in Cybertronian football. First and foremost, the ball carrier had to be assisted and protected. Secondly, the sheer mass of that many mechanisms pushing toward their own goal was phenomenal, broken only by equal or more force from the other side. The moment a scrum even looked like forming, it was met by one from the other side. It was probably the most basic and common ploy in the game. It could also run out the clock like nobody's business.

Inside the mass, the point of all being aka the ball carrier was protected/attacked as the moment/opportunity allowed. Fists, biting, gouging, head butts, name calling and the like were allowed. It was a very brutal game even when everyone was running around and the scrum was no different. Everyone was out for the ball carrier to either protect or slag them to the Pit. It was not for nothing that the game was also known as 'kill the ball carrier' in some of the tougher industrial towns of Cybertron and it was not unusual for deaths to occur in games.

Thus the 'Iaconian Rules' under which the league played.

Sunstreaker had touched upon them with his interview on Grandma Annie's website. They couldn't cock fists back, they were not allowed to deliberately hurt anyone and refs and field umpires had discretion on mayhem as it happened. That being said, they were really few real rules so there was always medical personnel in attendance at the games.

"**GIVE ME THE BALL, SLAGGER!" **-Praxian back making a request

**"FRAG YOU, FRAGGER!"** -highly bent and debilitated back denying the request.

*****BITE!***! **

**"*WHAT THE FRAG*!?"** -Ball carrier weighing in on a move

The scrum stopped, half of them stood up and the fight was on. While this was happening, the ball carrier bounced around on one leg screaming his helm off, the ball nearly welded in his grip.

To put a point forward, brawls were allowed as long as the few rules were followed and no one was killed. They would only be a penalty if one or both things happened.

Refs threw flags, mechs flew through the air and the stands were in ecstasy over the spectacle.

"That looks like a serious penalty, Blaster," Jazz said as he laughed at the show below.

"Looks like someone got bit on the shin," Blaster said as he laughed himself. "The brawl isn't going to end anytime soon. No ref worth his salt will wade in to stop it so settle back, viewers, and enjoy the show. Notice the big red mech there? The one with Tyger Pax?"

"I see him," Jazz said.

"He's a sparkling doctor. He takes care of babies," Blaster said with a chuckle.

The big red mechanism was slagging it out toe-to-toe with another big mechanism from Praxus. They were behemoths and it was incredible the blows they were landing on each other.

"It would appear that the fights were coming early today," Jazz said with a grin. "This is my kinda game, Blaster."

"I hear ya, brother," Blaster said with a grin.

-0-In a bar in Cally

It was pouring rain outside and the roads were slick but they came to their favorite bar to watch their favorite game, Cybertronian football. Staring with dumbfounded amazement at the slag fight going on, they glanced at each other. "I love this game." -all of them

The beer and bar food would just keep coming.

-0-At a nice home in the midwest

"Who do you get to interview, Grandma?" Little Pastor Bob asked as he stared transfixed at the fighting.

"Smokey from Praxus and the back jumping around. I think I'm going to ask to talk to that big baby doctor too." Annie grinned. "Did you ever know what my baby doctor's name was when you were born, Bobby?" she asked of her son, the senior Pastor Bob, head of the burgeoning Cybertronian Football League Appreciation Association.

"No, Mama," he said without taking his eyes off the 64" TV screen playing before them, TIVO activated for research purposes of course.

"His name was Doctor Rex Carr," she replied.

They all looked at her, then grinned. "Awesome," they all said, then turned back to the game.

-0-On the field

Prowl stared at the brouhaha with a sinking spark. This could be penalty city if the refs ruled against them. Remembering the Kaon triple, he struggled to count the flags lying on the ground. It seemed to be a hundred but in the end it would only be two. Two was bad enough however to his fevered processor. He would have to go home if they lost this game and curl up in the fetal position around the Primus Cup.

"What a bunch of punters," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Not two seconds in the game and they brawl. There's going to have to be medivacs if they keep this up."

"I hear you," Prime said glancing down at a tense winger quivering with angst and genuine terror beside him. It was going to be a long game.

They finally were pulled apart by their own guys, the penalties were discussed at the top of vocal capacitors by all involved, then two penalties and the ball were awarded to Tyger Pax. Unlawful nibbling seemed to be the culprit.

**"FRAG! FRAG!FRAG!FRAG!"** Prowl yelled at the top of his own voice box drawing the amusement of everyone around him but his ada. He fumed as Tyger Pax put one, then two balls through the hoop. They moved back to the quarter field line to put the ins in. Praxus didn't bother with towers. They hulked together with a line of menace that would have put an asteroid bombardment to shame.

To say that Tyger Pax was intercepted would be a mild description. A hulking lineman from Praxus noted that the swift back who had the ball out of bounds to put into play stepped over the line into the field with a portion of his ped. Given that he did, the ball was now in play. He reached for the back, grabbed him by the neck, took the ball and turned dragging the back with him. Shrugging off smaller Tyger Pax players, he handed the ball to a stunned Praxian who looked at it in amazement in his own servos, then turned to run like the wind. It was only then that the hulking Praxian lineman dropped the wriggling Tyger Paxian onto the ground.

"**GO! GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!GO!"** -Prowl

/... please go … please go … please go .../ -Prime

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA!"** -Ratchet enjoying the cunning perfection of massive hulking mechanisms once again

"**OH MY! GO! DO RUN! SCORE, PLEASE! GO, PRAXUS!"** -Miler being Miler as well as loyal to Venture who was losing it beside him

The ball carrier ran like the wind. He ran like bill collectors were after him. He ran like the entire hopes and dreams of a city and city-state were counting on him which they were. He ran like he knew if he scored he would be on the front of every newspaper the next orn, he would have beers named after him and his kids would consider him a hero. So he did.

Run.

Like the wind.

Tyger Pax organized and followed, closing the gap as the ball carrier got closer. The Praxian blew off a defender straight-arming him into a pinwheel that flew into the stands like a guided missile. The Praxian runner bent his helm charging the other defensive back. Angling just so that he might bump a corner of the defender, not the entire defender, the back flew in an arc and as he did he took out their goalie. Both rolled like a wadded up dish rag into the end zone and over the wall separating the fans from the game. After a moment of extreme clawing at the wall to right themselves they were helpfully tossed over the side by delighted Praxian fans who had held them down long enough for their player to walk to the hoop and dump the ball through.

The goalie and offensive wing of Tyger Pax turned to the crowd that had hampered their resurrection with fury and foul language. Walking toward the catcalling pocket of Praxian Pride, the actual name of the fans of the team, they began to crawl over the wall to settle the score. The Praxians responded like any well bred individual would. They began to beat the crap out of the goalie and forward.

The Tyger Pax line had reached the end zone by then and rushed forward to save their goalie and lineman. Well place punches and pushes retrieved the lineman but the goalie was pulled in to the heaving mass where the Doom of Praxus was immediately delivered to his sorry aft.

"What the frag is this?"

"Some more of that good old fashioned law and order. I wonder how many penalties you will get out of this fiasco, Prowler? You were catching up now but this?" -Ratchet being helpful

Not.

Prowl fixed Ratchet's notion with a roundhouse punch in the gut which doubled him over, jostled the infant in his carry hold just a ***smidge*** and was caught on the jumbotron, bringing down the house when the stadium saw it. Prime who watched the replay laughed aloud, something that was put up right after the punch. **"PRIME!PRIME!PRIME!PRIME!"** began the rounds as the spectators weighed in.

Ratchet who stood up and grinned at Prowl shook his helm. "You need to see Rung."

"You both do," Ironhide said before two blows landed on him.

The officials managed to hold fire as the security teams swarming in the end zone managed to get the upper servo. Everyone retreated to their corners, the finger and other measures of their point of view greeting each other over the thin blue line that separated them. The Paxians deprived of Praxians to vent upon turned on the judges and referees. A lively exchange of ideas transpired.

*Cough*

Praxus got the goal. An attempt by the team to carry and parade the big hulking lineman around failed when he fell on three of them as they collapsed from the attempt. Then they realigned to do it all over again. The two lines lined up, smoke pouring out of their audials as they glared at each other. Insults were traded, the ball was intercepted before Tyger Pax could grab it and the massive mechanism of the previous score strode forward like he was going to the mall. Everyone stood up, examined their digits, then looked at the big mechanism walking toward the goal line with the ball under his arm.

Tyger Pax stared at him, then as one leaped into the air almost cartoonishly running as they gave chase. They did so post haste. Praxus who stood stunned at the turn of events started running too, their arms extended as their servos grasped at the air. The big mechanism named Milo began to pick up speed, galooping along as he raced (for him) to the end zone which had a dented back and goalie waiting with a vengeance.

By the time the Tyger Pax offense was about to dog pile on Milo, the Praxus defense caught up with them. They leaped in the air as one, a thing of beauty, and landed on the Paxians, a thing of mayhem. They rolled like pinballs, cursing and screaming, most of them rolling past Milo who was running at top speed. (For him.) It was probable if not likely that a human on foot could keep up with the big mech. That is, if the human was on a segway and the road ahead was smooth.

Even for a big mother, he was still out of the speed range of most humans.

Milo continued running as fast as his fat baby legs could carry him. He was a great mech as all of the biggest ones seemed to be and a high caste from Praxus back in the orn. He was a scientist who specialized in creating drugs in zero gravity, a boon to the humans who needed purity for some of their more experimental processes. No one who watched him would know the genius that lurked in his good natured processor, nor the history of non-violent protest that he had helped create when he was on the board of the Primus Peace Mission back where it was born, Praxus. They would not know that he was imprisoned, beaten and made to labor in a camp before The Fall when he was broken out by Dai Atlas and sent onward with his extended family, all of whom were geniuses. They would just see the lumbering mech with the big grin who was going for the gold again.

He was one of the truly epic stories of the Diaspora.

-0-TBC 12-12-14 edited 12-12-14

NOTES:

My baby doctor who delivered me was actually named Dr. Rex Carr. He was an All American football player from Stanford University who was huge and a great doctor according to my mother. I salute you, Rex Carr. You will be in this story just because. :D:D:D

A tip on bumping a car or anything else out of the way without demolishing yourself. If you need to make a car in your path clear out of the way, slow to less than 25 miles an hour, then touch your bumper to theirs on the corners, yours and theirs, not full on. The car will move away and clear a path for you. You will never move anything taking it full on and you will destroy your own car. Tap a corner of the bumper with yours at a slower speed, never more than 25 mph and you will likely always clear a path. (Brought to you by me having taken a bunch of forensic classes in school and lots of reading of mysteries and police procedural stories during a misspent youth)

You're welcome.

ESL: thin blue line: means police, they are the 'thin blue line between the peace and anarchy'. Usually.


	259. Chapter 259

The Diego Diaries: Footbawl! 3 (dd4 259)

-0-Praxus Science v Tyger Pax Tygers

Milo in slow motion would reveal what a miracle he was, the massive format of his family's choosing a thing of wonder as he bounded (sort of) toward the goal. The defensive backs of Tyger Pax were trying to crawl out from under an avalanche of Praxians who had clobbered them when the intercept was made by the big mech who not having it. Milo had stood up and caught the ball with his giant sized servo preventing the Paxian center from grabbing it on the ins. Tucking it under his arm, he merely walked through the as yet unaware Tyger Pax line heading for his own goal post and interplanetary glory.

He was moving now, his short legs making good time as he homed in on the goal. Tyger Pax was unraveling themselves from the grip of Praxians, all of which clung to them no matter how hard they were punched in the head. Milo did the math, his specialty, then applied it. He varied his trajectory by two and a half degrees, moderated his speed by half a mile, then bent down slightly. He intended to ram them into the back of the beyond. The two, the goalie and a defensive back interpreting his moves in the flash of a nanosecond squalled like the petrified individuals they were for **HELP!**

They didn't get it.

What they got instead was a shellacking worthy of immortality. The one back left in the end zone braced himself before Milo slowed, grabbed his helm and threw him backwards over his shoulder into the raging thunder of two teams with a mission. He disappeared under the bum rush, rolling as he was trod upon over and over, half of the mechs stepping on rather than leaping over him falling face first into the AstroTurf like rag dolls dropped from a three story window.

The goalie resigning himself to being the last thin line of defense and a stint in intensive care stunted, unwilling to be manhandled. He was going to go for the jump to deflect the throw on goal.

If Milo was having it.

He wasn't.

Milo had done the math.

Micro, the Tyger Pax goalie was an anachronism. He was a high caste mech who had bonded with a low when it was considered nearly a criminal act. He had been a star athlete in school, had become a professional for his home town team, the Tyger Pax Tornadoes as they were called on Cybertron. He had it all. Then he met a concessionaire's assistant and that was it for him. It had become l' cause celebre all over Cybertron.

To put it mildly.

Consider David Beckham marrying a man. It would only be half the stir this was.

His family for their part stood by him though they were aghast.

Until they met Norcom.

When they did, they got it. They also got socially ostracized, cut from clubs, talked about **SCANDALOUSLY** and all the other petty tyrannies both large and small crossing the line of convention created for those who either had a spark that was decent or led with it.

They had three infants, intense family solidarity on both sides and had escaped all of them together throughout the horror of the Diaspora. Meeting former high caste friends along the way who had shut them out, they found solidarity again as nearly to the last mech they apologized profusely for what they did and allowed. Suffering leveled all playing fields and learning has a curve sometimes that needed a journey through the Pit before enlightenment and even shame could be assimilated. All of his family now were watching their most beloved son face down a behemoth with similar though not equal background crank his way toward the goal. It would have been nail biting if they had nails.

Milo ran toward the goalie who leaped in the air landing both peds onto Milo's chassis in a brilliantly beautiful flying Kick of Doom. It would make the front pages, that moment of exquisite impact. It would be the moment just before he found himself flying backwards into the stands as Milo reached the goal and dropped the ball through. It was also the moment before the entire Tyger Pax team leaped into the air and landed on Milo peds first.

The outcome of that action laid both Jazz and Blaster on the floor. They howled with laughter, they raised the roof with their emotional reaction to the hilarity that just transpired on the field. Cameras caught it in all its glory. It was … humorous to say the least.

Milo had reached the goal, then raised his servo to put the ball through the hoop. As he did the entire forward line of Tyger Pax rose into the air and landed on him. Given that he and his class were the heaviest possible short of the Supremes and city-formers, they were capable of just about anything thrown at them. When they planted themselves, they were immovable. They took extraordinary punishment without faltering. Even if seven players, the wings who were long, lean and light enough to be extremely fast … twin class mechanisms … and the two offensive backs who were bigger, heavier but still incredibly fast and strong landed on a big mechanism like this, they would probably not stop his forward momentum.

These mechs didn't, all seven of them trying with all their might but they did help Milo propel far enough ahead to make the goal. It was just enough momentum. What brought the house down was watching seven players leap into the air, then land on Milo. When they did it was like watching birds fly into a glass window. One moment they were homing in like guided missiles, then there was an abrupt halt as they hit the wall of Milo's enormous bulk and solidity. They hit him, then fell straight to the ground. They littered the ground around Milo as he turned from his second goal. He stared down, then nudged the closest player with his ped.

The stadium stood up to roar. Loudly.

-0-Cally

"What the hell? Did you see that? I remember seeing a swarm of mosquitoes do that on my backyard bug zapper once." -Man A

Nods in wonderment. -Man B and Man C

-0-Prowl

He stood on the border of the fritz. This game was so loco that he was sure he would be among those medivacced out before it was over. Ratchet stood laughing beside him, patting a nerve racked Miler on the back. Venture was crowing, dancing, howling to the moon with glee as Optimus talked to Ironhide, a look of relief on his face that maybe Prowl and his team would have a chance, or at the least, not be skunked again. Blackjack who was holding Sunspot grinned like a grandgenitor who had just seen his infants excel, which in some ways this was the same.

The twins who were taking notes about the teams while commenting on how they would have to take Milo out of commission in their next game with Praxus smirked as Bluestreak did the happy dance, the little carrier of infants in his arms. The twinnies would barely be seen over the top of it but their little Praxus Science banners were waving madly.

It was a good time to be from Praxus.

Whether it would hold out until the end was anyone's guess. Tyger Pax was a tough, tough town and the team walking back to their line looked **PISSED. **Milo on the other servo was walking with a grin back to the line, his teammates doing mad dances of unbridled lunacy around him. It was hilarious how much cool one big hulking mechanism could exude when he didn't even know it.

Grandma Annie sent an email to Jazz who added Milo to her post game interview.

As they began to go to the line for the next play, the half time siren sounded. A sullen team and an exultant one lined up, bowed to Prime, then punched, kicked and bitched each other out all the way to the locker rooms. Milo bringing up the rear smiled and waved to the crowd until he disappeared into the tunnel.

It was priceless.

-0-In an apartment on the other side of Centurion

Twenty youngling mechs and three big femmes sat in the apartment of a bachelor high caste who was attending University, thereby earning a home of his own for 'study and contemplation'. He was studying philosophy, history and religion. His name was Commerant. He was a high caste youngling who was the son of one of Traachon's senior staff. He was also highly skilled in hit and run tactics of disruption and leader of the cell that had been ordered to begin their usual run of harassment, hacking and breaking of things. They were highly skilled having been trained by General Traachon and having learned through eons of practical application how to bring groups to their knees. They were one of three teams, this one being the only one active at the moment. They worked in predatory packs, each one autonomous, beholding only to their leader who got his orders from his leader, General Traachon.

He sat outlining their plans. They would start small as usual, then graduate to greater, more disruptive tactics. They were designed to make confidence in the local authorities problematic among the masses who they believed would be motivated by fear. Most populations they encountered were. They had terrible lives, some of them and it was easy to fan that fear once more. By the time they were done organizing, two events would take place that orn.

-0-Los Angeles, California, United States of America, Earth

He hung up the phone extraordinarily pleased with himself. The sell was incredibly easy. At least this end of it was. Now all he needed was to sell it to the Prime and his people. After all, word had it that the old soap opera, 'As the Kitchen Sinks' was during its run on network television something that the Cybertronians had watched and liked. Now they had a new proposal. They would ask the Prime to allow them to create one and perhaps more television dramatic presentations featuring not just humans but regularly cast Cybertronians from the actor pool on Mars. This show would be based on Mars as well.

CSI: Autobot City

Friends: Cybertron

Lost: Autobot City

Scandal: Autobot City

Torchwood: Cybertron. Ratchet aka House, M. D. It's Always Sunny In Autobot City.

Maybe they could do a reality show about the bonds of the footballers. He wondered what they would be called? WAGS wouldn't work. Wife and Girlfriend. Not likely. He would have to think about it for a while.

The mind boggled at the possibilities.

They might even come up with something entirely new.

He also considered the locations. The huge cities, the sentient parts as well, the forward bases, the different forts outlying, the human habitats and Earth 1.

The Temple and Mausoleum, the Basilica …

Maybe they could make a show about a human falling in love with a bot. Some of them were as tall as or even shorter than humans. Maybe they could find one cute enough to fall in love with a human and be believable. As for the actors, they would pay him to go there and work on a series. Even the movie stars. They could get a great actress, someone like Jennifer Anniston to make the character believable. Who knew more about mismatched love than her?

He stood and walked to the window staring out into the fading daylight of a stormy rainy day. It was exciting to be in the entertainment business right now. The unending possibilities of the alien film business combined with the human's chutzpah meant anything could happen. He waited for his return mail to Aaron Belcher on Mars. Belcher and Mellar's office, 'Galactic Film Productions' which had been created to manage their film company and interests was ground zero for everyone who had an idea and a dream.

He wouldn't have to wait for long.

-0-On with the show

The half time seemed to drag, then was over as the siren blared. The teams came back out, bowed to Prime, gave each other the Cybertronian version of the finger, then lined up. Tyger Pax would get the ball. Hopefully this time their center would catch it. Milo who didn't even pretend to bend over and get set stood smiling as he watched a wary referee prepare to throw the ball into play. Such was the Tao of the Heavies.

Bulkhead in the stands watched his new hero with tears in his optics. So did every big mechanism in the stadium, at home, in the bars and restaurants, family and friendly gathering places and forward bases all over the solar system. Even Metrotitan on Gliese 581 g was happy. Swan and Teatro who sat in their hangar watching the game on their monitors as their genitors explained the action found themselves cheering. All of the metro-formers including and especially their genitors were cheering too that their babies were doing so in each others company.

Win-win for them.

-0-Elsewhere

They walked through the city which was almost devoid of traffic and pedestrians due to the games, their goals in order and their targets clear. They had devices on their bodies that would mask their signatures. They were devised over the vorns to assist in the endless effort they had invested when they would come to a new place already settled. They could disrupt a mech's body so that they would fall and be out for however long they needed without remembering, they could enter places, do things and leave without triggering even intricate high level security. There would be no record of them arriving, doing anything or leaving because their signals and even their formats would be invisible to cameras and recording devices. No one would be able to know who it was. They would be impossible to trace.

Entering the train station in Centurion, they made their way toward their first targets. They would destroy the main power junction connecting the Tri-Cities to the Seven, thereby making everyone and everything go dark. It was an automated station so no one would see them nor would they have to deal with anyone there. Their second target was the main colonial water transfer station nearby, also an automated system. It fed water to everyone in both metro areas and the Industrial Park City in the distance.

It would happen shortly.

-0-At the game

Prowl watched Tyger Pax and Praxus slag it out, their violence pause making even for the most devoted football fan. It was going to be a ball(bearing) buster. Tyger Pax goaled, then the scoreboard flashed 'Tyger Pax, 3' with 'Praxus Science, 2'. He could feel his tanks turn over as the offensive line for Praxus walked out including a nervous but excited Smokescreen. He walked out scanning the crowd for his family. He saw them, Devcon waving along with his grandatar, Smokescreen. Moda and Tress were too afraid to wave. They stood holding each other up.

Smokey took his place on the outside wing and watched as the ball was tossed into the game. He ran in the formation that the play called for, knocking out two Paxian players to allow yardage to be claimed by their enormous infuriated center. He lined up again, ran behind the line as the play called for, then found the ball in his arms. He tucked it tightly, then ran swiftly around a brawl that was forming, heading as fast as he could toward the end zone. He was finally spotted, then brought out of bounds by a swift Paxian back who gave him a bonus rap on the noggin when they rolled out of the lines. A flag greeted that … unlawful noggin rapping.

Our little Smokey had a free shot on goal.

In the stands …

"Oh my word, Moda. Tell me what happens," Tress said as he covered his optics with his servos.

"**OUR BOY IS GOING TO GET A GOAL! HIS FIRST GOAL! THAT'S MY BOY! I NAMED HIM AFTER MY ATAR! HERE IS MY ATAR! SEE!? MY BOY IS GETTING A FREE THROW!"** Moda yelled all around him as the crowd applauded, laughed and patted him.

Devcon slipped an arm around Tress, Smokescreen preened as the grandgenitor, then all turned back to watch.

Except Tress.

-0-Smokey

He stood at the free throw line making the math to the goal which seemed to be swaying in his fevered viewpoint. This was the moment that he had fantasized about all his life. He was the one who would help his no luck team win The Big One. This was his moment in the (slightly fading) sun, where he would show his quality. He did. He drilled it.

-0-Hot Rod

It was incredible the pride he felt so he shared it with everyone around him, telling total strangers that this youngling kid, this Autobot Elite Guardsman was his and that he would be a star in no time. He didn't tell them of the shag Smokey was going to get that night. Some things were no one elses business but his. He watched Smokey with a soaring spark and as he did something inside him changed. This was **his** great kid, **his **boyfriend. This was **his **good natured brave happy kid. It occurred to Hot Rod as he watched that he loved Smokescreen of Praxus. He stood silently watching as Smokey took the sideline to throw in the ball for Praxus.

He was in love with Smokey.

-0-Elsewhere

They made it to the subway stations still cloaked. They boarded trains going from where they were to the mainline station where they would change to the Circle line. By the time they reached the Central Labor Hall under Fortress Maximus the first target would be exploding. They were experts at making systems self destruct from their own constructions. When they entered the viewing party at the hall for the Iacon Order the second explosion would be going off.

It was on.

-0-TBC December 13, 2014 **edited 12-14-14**

NOTES:

I like the idea of differences both in point of view and circumstances in this story. This is a reclamation of millions, all of them with different beginnings. I would think that sparks would change in the crucible of the Diaspora but it would be simple thinking to believe they **all **would. Some things are what they are. Some would come humbled to their knees, others still with delusions. Some would come so traumatized they would never become normal again (Sunee and Sio perhaps?) while others would crawl through glass to help and be a blessing. (Neo, Laret, the now priests who were on the Council of Ancients, Vinn and Joon) Others might be on their way (Daro? Bron-E?)

Some would be caught in the love of family and the rising understanding that all they thought was wrong and even criminal. (Bron-E, Daro and others) What would it be like to know things were wrong and feel the need to tell but telling would get your family, your father and siblings serious trouble and perhaps vorns of jail time. What do you do? Some would be ready to rumble to do right (Willa with the members of Smoke) while others would have had to suffer first. (Burnoff and his family, Coros and the other kids in school)

I want this to be reasonable in the way those who come would return, either changed or not, or somewhere on the sliding scale of **OMG! WHAT DID WE DO!?** all the way to **FRAG THIS! THE SYSTEM WAS OUR GLORY! **change or not, act or not in a new system with possibilities for everyone. It is not just a interesting part for me, the process of their behavior and what Prime and his people do about it but how they would do it. Would they fall back into Clampdown-like actions or continue the way Prime is, with compassion and the hope of change in the felons. The siren call of the Clampdown is always there lurking. Then there is the greater population. What do they believe and think?

Given the oppression all of which is canon in the TF universes, I want to explore all the structures that came into being that either supported or undermined the unjust system that led to the demise of life on Cybertron. The ones that are historical and grew up on Cybertron (all of them canon by the way) : Circle of Light, Knights of Cybertron, The Guiding Hand, N.A.I.L.S. or the Neutrals, Dai Atlas and several others that are either not mentioned yet or were touched on so slightly that they will seem new when they are brought back in as well as my own creations: The Primus Peace Mission or Missionaries, Smoke and a couple more coming up ... I want to see what they would do with this new event in the middle of their paradise. All of them were either for or against the System as it was lived in the ruthlessly unjust life of Cybertron that led to the rise of Megatron, a most inevitable thing because in the face of seemingly indestructible tyranny, monsters always arise.

There will always be reactionaries who would cling to the past no matter what the present would allow and they don't give up easily. Sentinel and Proteus recognize in the colony around them that Optimus Prime is holy, that he was The One Who Would Come and that he is brilliant. That doesn't mean that they wouldn't act the way they believe or be trouble. They just are smart and rooted to reality enough to acknowledge the situation as it is unlike others who aren't so much. What is gold for me is wondering if any of them will actually change and what it would take to make that happen.

Change is the hardest thing ever.

Experiment: Think of all that you believe with all your soul. Now think that it is all wrong, false, a lie and provably so. Imagine how hard it would be to change your thoughts and feelings and you will understand a bit better ass hats like Traachon and Hobbes. I think this story would not only not work if everyone came happy and ready to belong to the status quo because everyone is different, but it would not be as entertaining. It would also not have the 'fun' elements that make me work overtime to write as reasonable and possible. :D:D:D

They** are** pains in the ass (PITA), my darling pantheon. They are ridiculous. The high castes short of the dead ones (Kudon et al) have been given a second chance because Prime wants them to see the world as it is and be happy in it. (Burnoff and his family as well as Gravitas are emblematic of that thinking. Of course, Prime could imprison everyone who comes before him but that would make him Sentinel and Prime has ethics on his ethics.) The strange new femmes are a story that is upcoming. :D:D:D I do have my secrets. I had lunch today and during it outlined six new threads in my notebook that I take everywhere, even restaurants. :D

I think a story with drama and humor (**AND FULL CONTACT RACING!**) is the most fun to write. Since the newbies are ongoing in their arrivals, there would be problems coming back. When you never had to stand in line, when you always got what you wanted whether you deserved/earned it, its hard to step back and work your way up. I have to tell you … of all the characters I have ever written in twenty years on the internet, I admire Optimus Prime the most.

Thanks, readers. You might not have needed to know that but it is what underlies this story. What happens to a group when everything and everyone they love is destroyed? How do you cope? What does it do to you? I am very compassionate even to the losers. But that doesn't mean they won't still go to jail. LOL! Hugs to all from me sitting here typing as the kittens tear up the house. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

ESL: To be skunked in a game is to lose without a point scored for yourself. Simfur, every point, Praxus, zip. Skunked. ;)

SHOUT OUT TO JC, lulu, Guest, tryingtospark, Leoness. Thank you for the questions and delightful comments. I hope I answered them. HUGS to all readers who rule. :D


	260. Chapter 260

The Diego Diaries: Boom 1 (dd4 260)

-0-On the way home

He walked along the street heading for home after his joor of duty at the main utility administrative center in Terra. He was going to take the train to his city, Iacon, then walk up and out to his tower where his family was watching the game waiting for him. He felt a rumble beneath his peds, then paused. He was more than aware of what it meant. He was an electrical engineer in the employ of the colony. Something had blown up.

Pausing to tap into the emergency system, he located the blast site. It was the main junction that supplied power to the Tri- and Seven-Cities as well as parts of the Industrial Park City in the far distance. He turned to run signaling that an emergency was in progress and where. By the time he reached the fire Inferno would be arriving with a crew. It would take a while to put it out even in this, a planet with nearly zero atmosphere. When they were doing that another crew would answer the emergency signal that the main water utility pipeline and control junction at nearly the same location was burst with water pouring out into the soil where it froze nearly instantly. A growing mound of frozen water was threatening to back down the system and cause multiple blowouts in the pipelines that branched off from it.

The Public Works Department signaled emergencies to essential personnel all over the colony who jumped up to run for the nearest metro station. They would be on their way in seconds.

-0-Praxus Science v Tyger Pax

Prime and Prowl paused together as they received the message that two major junctions on the utility grid had malfunctioned. Prowl listened in as Prime questioned Inferno. They had it in servo so he could wait to come until the game was completed. He signed off, they exchanged looks, then grimly turned back to the game in progress.

-0-At Power Plant 1A on the road to Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

It sat like a block house, a sandy-colored stone building with big windows, a large lighted parking lot and infrastructure that was mostly underground. It was the main power station for Autobot City and the Metro districts. This was the huge plant that furnished power to the entirety of the environs of Autobot City, all of the big metro formers, some of the energy for specialty locations such as Earth 1, the airfields, all of them and the Hangar District where the big formats lived and aviation was centered with all its shops and repair hangars. It was one of four with two more being built to accommodate future expansion of the urban and industrial areas. They were autonomous for their specific supply areas but linked together for administrative and emergency purposes. If one went down, the others shifted to cover the malfunction with activation of emergency generation capability. Given the fragility of some of the clients that utilized the system, back ups were a matter of life and death.

The blowout inside wasn't seen as much as immediately felt. Lights went out everywhere that the system fed from the Basilica, Earth 1 and the Temple District to the monitors of the two metro infants, Teatro and Swan. Autobot City's electrical grid flickered, then went out. The airfield went dark along with the Hangar District as the evening began to ascend over the massive hump of Olympus Mons. At this time of the year in the deepest part of winter, the tilt of Mars in relation to the Sun far away made darkness come swiftly. As it was now, a good half of the colony went dark.

Optimus Prime glanced around, then got the call. It would appear that the main power generation center for half the colony went off line. He signaled acknowledgment, then called Emergency Command Center under Fort Max for a general patch in to the emergency transponder system that every Cybertronian carried inside. As he did emergency generators kicked back on and the lights in the stadium that went out came back on. The crowd that had risen to its peds, a groan of surprise filling the thin air roared their approval. The teams on the ground who paused, then turned to the referees to begin again.

Prime handed off infants as did Ironhide and Blackjack. Prowl with Sojourner in his hold followed the three as they stepped out to leave the game. The camera followed them until they reached the stairs where Prime paused. :This is Optimus Prime. I have been told that we have a power failure at the Central Power Station outside The City. I will go and attend to the matter. I encourage you to enjoy the game. Back up power generation will sustain us until the system is back online. Until all are one: He turned to walk down the stairs with his mechs until they disappeared from view. The stadium rose to its peds to roar their approval. The game continued onward.

-0-On the ground

They walked out pausing a moment to reassure a few of the civilians who were outside. Transforming, they ran in a convoy to the station, driving into the crowded parking lot where emergency vehicles sentient and otherwise were parked with firemen, engineers and electricians working together. Inferno who was managing three disasters now linked in with Prime from the broken water junction. :Prime, we have a water disaster here. The main has broken and because of the temperature and lack of atmosphere, all of the water has frozen into massive blocks which is backing up the system. It has blown out at least three junctions down line which will have to be dug out. The electrical junction is shot. We have to replace everything. We will use emergency water systems until we fix this which means reduced output to residences because the Industrial Park requires so much and the secondary pipelines are much smaller in diameter. We are also on rerouted power to all the affected areas including Earth 1. You might give them a call. They are pretty shaken up:

:I will, Inferno. I want chapter and verse on this. In your opinion, this didn't happen by accident did it:

:No, Prime. Our systems are so well constructed, so built in with fail safes that this had to be engineered. No way this is an accident: he replied grimly.

:I am at the Central Power Station. When I am clear on this, I will come to your position. Call for what you need and route it through Ops Center and Prowl. I am sure Jetta is on his way. I am on my way to Earth 1 next. Prime out: he said, then turned to walk to the station where mechs were entering with devices and tools. He paused next to the site coordinator who was mapping the destruction as it was relayed to him by those inside. Prime looked at his datapad with a grim expression. :This looks like a bomb explosion:

:It could be, sir. It could also be a tricky rewire of a few systems since it would seem that the blasts are multiple and occur in critical junctures along the main command system. Someone who knows their business seems to have reconfigured the processes to overload and create the greatest blast possible without the introduction of bomb materials: he said as he pointed out the information on the datapad.

Prime nodded. :We are up now. How long will our back up system work? Earth 1 is hooked into our grid:

:Earth 1 is, sir, and will remain so until this is rebuilt. They have redundant back ups given their inability to live in vacuum. So do the tower habitats, Sciences habitat and N.E.S.T. We worked out the logistics of this should there be attack and complete power failure so they would remain unaffected. It would take a direct blast of their habitats to disturb their power and oxygen generation. The Hu-An may not require atmosphere but their habitat does with all its vulnerable vegetation so it is designed to be autonomous as well. We should be able to remain on emergency power until the system is back on line. We have emergency substations that combined will bring the level of power that we need:

Prime nodded. :Thank you. I am going to Earth 1, then onward to Inferno's sites. Please keep me informed:

He nodded, then watched as Prime turned to transform followed by his grim faced team. They drove out heading across country for Earth 1. They wouldn't rejoin the highway system until they reached the Basilica.

-0-Earth 1

Most of the humans were gathered in the theater watching Praxus and Tyger Pax on the massive screen in the comfort of rows of easy chairs. Children and families gathered, a pet here and there lounging on a lap when the lights flickered. They froze glancing at the ceiling, then each other until the lights stabilized. The screen that was static filled corrected itself.

All of the habitat's leadership was out with nearly 100 others in the cities to watch the game in person. No one was here who could lead the group toward an understanding of what happened because no one in authority was present. Will Boyard stood up and hurried down the aisle heading for the command center nearby. As he did he saw Optimus Prime himself transform in the driveway outside. He paused, then watched as he along with three other bots punched in the command codes for the habitat doors to open. They entered, the atmosphere stabilized and the inside doors slid open. By that time everyone in the colony was gathered behind Boyard.

Prime entered along with his team, then nodded. "I am Optimus Prime. I am here to ensure that your colony is in good order."

"Uh, we had the lights flicker, sir. It startled us so I came out of the theater to check." He glanced at Prowl, then Prime. "We were watching Praxus and Tyger Pax."

Prime nodded. "We have had a grid failure. Our systems are redundant. If one goes out several others come online. Your systems are redundant and then some. We are highly aware of your vulnerability to system failures and have factored that into the design of this habitat. I am here to allay any fears you might have personally."

A youngster who was looking up at Prime stepped closer. He patted Prime's ped, then looked way the heck upward. "You're tall."

Prime grinned, the tension in the room falling precipitously. "I am. What is your name?"

"Davey. I'm Davey Lucas."

Prime nodded. "Welcome to Mars, Davey Lucas."

"I like it here," the earnest six year old replied. "I get to swim all the time. Did you make the pool for us? Mama and Daddy say that you and your people made this place. I like it here."

"We did," Prime replied with a grin. "We are happy to have you."

"Is there anything we can do, sir?" Boyard asked. "We will do whatever we can to help. All you have to do is ask."

Prime looked at him, then the others, all of them staring at him with earnest expressions of agreement. "All you have to do is be safe. We will fix this problem and bring the system back on line. There may be a flicking of lights for a moment but it is nothing to fear. We will message you before we do and keep you updated on the emergency transmission frequency with the Emergency Command Center at Fort Max. I wanted to see myself if you were safe."

"We are, sir. Thank you for your concern. It means a lot to us. We are so happy and proud to be here and live in an urban area with your people. Its a dream we have had, all of us, all of our lives," Boyard said as the others nodded and murmured agreement.

Prime nodded. "We are honored that you are here. I hope you are assured that things are in servo. We will be going back to assist. The Hourly News will also be broadcasting information as well." He nodded and with his team following stepped into the airlock and then the outside world when the hatch doors opened. They transformed, then headed out going up highway to the lip of the crater disappearing into the gathering gloom of early winter evening.

Boyard looked at them go, then turned to the group. "Optimus Prime is amazing. I have to be dreaming."

"You and me both," someone said quietly in the back of the group. They turned to go back to the theater. Boyard would join them with an emergency transmitter to alert them on the situation in hand as the Emergency Command Center released messages to the colony.

Praxus Sciences would win by one goal.

Prowl would not know until he went home joors and joors later.

-0-TBC December 14, 2014


	261. Chapter 261

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 2 (dd4 261)

-0-At the Homestead

They stood in a row staring up at their ada as he monitored the situation on the screen.

"**ADA!** What do you doing? You going?" Orion asked as the others glanced at each other anxiously.

"I have to go and help Uncle Optimus for a moment. He's our leader you know," Ratchet said glancing down at five little faces looking up at him. "I have to help him."

"Who comed here to us doing? We comed here us?" Orion asked as the others nodded. Even Sunspot.

"I would be certifiable to leave you alone," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I'm not that crazy. Grandada and Grandatar are coming with Appa."

Five smiles graced five little faces. It was a good orn when Ravel, Tie Down and Appa Ratchet showed up. Orion stepped closer. "He coming? She and she and he?"

Ratchet logged off, then stood grinning as he looked over his bounty. "Both shes and he."

The door opened as Ravel peered inside. Howls of glee greeted that as he stepped in followed by Appa Ratchet and Tie Down. Hugs and kisses given moments ago when they parted after the game were parceled out to sparklings and infants seemingly famished for more. Ratchet pointed to Ironhide's chair. "Go. Sit, Appa. I don't want to have to punt you."

Appa who was carrying his cat walked to the chair and sat. "Don't tell Ironhide but I may steal this chair."

"I'll be your alibi," Ratchet said as he walked to the door. Tie Down followed. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is this about the power fluctuation? It's not normal is it?"

Ratchet leaned closer. "We are not sure but it might be planned. We're going to figure it out now."

"Take care, Sonny. Don't anyone of you get hurt," Tie said anxiously.

Ratchet hugged his father lifting him off the floor, then set him back down gently. "We will be. Don't worry about us. We know how to play this game."

Tie down nodded, then watched as Ratchet walked out the door. He turned to the infants who were hugging Ravel's legs. "Who wants fudge?" he asked to universal acclaim. Ironhide wouldn't know his stash got raided for a few orns.

-0-At Plant 1A outside of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet walked toward the group congregated around Prime and Inferno where the debrief was under way. He paused beside Prowl who nodded grimly. Inferno was going over the 'knowns' as it stood now.

"It would appear that a sophisticated knowledge of electronics was brought to bear here, Prime," he was saying. "Preliminary indications by the forensics bomb squad show no sign of detonation devices or materials. Nothing was brought to bear to create this other than a high level of electronic know how that was able to understand the system, rewire it along the grid and set it to go off after they left. We can also tell you that nothing is registered on the security grid, nor the camera system nor in any log ins which were numerous. Whoever did this can cloak themselves and cover their tracks to the point where we have nothing. We are still working out the method. It seems to be a combination of reprogramming the system and restructuring the hardware to overload and blow up."

"What about the other two locations?" Prime asked.

"They are the same," Inferno said as the forensics team and bomb squad, Seekers all, walked toward the group. "They were simpler because they share the same software and control nexus. If you blow up the electrical system it would impact on the water as well. Given that we are a frozen wasteland in winter, or even in the warmer times of the year, the water upon hitting atmosphere explodes. It turns into mist. Given the volume, it froze instantly backing down the conduits building an ice block that put pressure down the line. We have half a mile of blown pipeline that has to be dug out and replaced.

"We have rerouted water mains to the secondary systems that were unaffected. It means less water because the mains are smaller but the flow is back on. You might want to tell the colony about that. We put it into the transponder update for everyone and on the emergency system on the front page of the Community Bulletin Board. We also updated with The Hourly News but coming from you, it might help us with the reduced water supply in terms of demand expectations. We have the greatest amount flowing to the Industrial Park City because they have the greatest critical need."

Prime nodded, then looked at the Seekers. Sky, the head of the department connected to the Detective Bureau of the Day/Night Watch of which all of them were members stepped closer, his three partners watching with solemn expressions. "Prime, we have investigated the scene doing a full forensics work up. We will do the same with the other two sites. Right now, we are going to remove the damaged hardware and equipment for further inspection in the lab. Preliminary indications show that it was a deliberate act accomplished by someone highly skilled in electronics and who might have a good working knowledge of utility systems. This isn't the most difficult system that runs in this colony but it is unique and quirky. Someone understood it and applied a number of shunts and re-routings to make an overload of the system. Fortunately, the secondary generation facilities replaced them immediately. I would suggest reinforcing them to the highest degree possible. We will give you a full report after we go over the other two sites but my preliminary findings indicate sabotage."

It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Thank you, Detective. I would like this to remain secret until we have the full picture, the reports from all involved and a chance to formulate an explanation to the colony that won't alarm them. It must never be forgotten that a lot of our citizens have had tragic lives and they will be frightened if this place isn't as safe as they may feel it is. Discretion is ordered." Everyone nodded. "I will be going to the other two sites, then Ops Center. Please continue to correspond with Prowl about what is happening." He turned to Springer and Drift who stood grim faced and silent beside Ratchet and Ironhide. "What is the status of our security?"

"I have doubled the number of mechs and femmes on watch duty for the duration. All of our vital areas have double guards. We will keep a presence at every station and substation of every colonial feature and essential function until we find who did this. Even if they can't be seen coming and going, they will still have to get past posted guards. I expect that will prevent more drop ins. The detectives," Springer said nodding to the Seekers, "will be heading the investigation and I will personally hunt for suspects out of the last two migrations."

"The last one has the slaggers," Ironhide said with cold venom. "We all know who did this."

"We will work this out properly," Prime said. "We are not Cybertron during the Clampdown. That being said, we are on modified martial law due to the threat in the sector and Megatron in general. I do not want rights trampled but I want this group identified and brought in. We need to do this quickly. It also affects Earth 1. We do not need trouble with the allies. There are also the Hu-An who are under our protection as well. I will be at the other two sites, then Ops Center. Call me. I will come." He walked forward, then transformed as the team with him did as well.

Drift watched them go, then turned back to the group. Springer had a look of fury on his face. He looked at his detectives. "Sky, do a search on the security grid for Traachon's party, the 45 mechs and femmes who were arrested from the last migration. Find out where they were during this window of time and send me the information."

Sky nodded. "We are on it," he said. "When Wheeljack comes, Bounty, help him pull the necessary evidence. Pulley, go to the other sites and wait for sciences to come for the same thing. I'm going to the data center and go through the security archives. Meet me there when you are finished."

The two Seeker detectives nodded, then turned to walk back into the damaged utility just as Wheeljack, Perceptor with Resolve in his hold and a team of techs arrived. A moment of chat and they were on their way to pull evidence for further study while Sky transformed and flew onward toward Fort Max.

-0-At the water main disaster

Lights were rigged around the destruction zone of the main blow out. A cavernous hole appeared which seemed filled with a large diamond. Water that had blown through the destroyed pipeline and the hardened overburden that covered it hit the atmosphere and exploded. Sparkling water crystals covered the ground thickly before the massively cold atmosphere managed to freeze the water gushing out into a block of spiky ice. Given that the system was compromised, the tunnel itself not back filled but open for workers to use for repair, it had begun to freeze down tunnel. At intervals, mains had exploded with water freezing into weird shapes, some of them razor sharp. For about half of a mile, the mains at critical junctions had frozen solid. When they did they exploded like bombs. None of them this far along had ruptured to the surface which meant that further down line destruction could be avoided even as they had to repair literally miles of pipeline due to collateral damage.

Prime and his party stared at the big ice block in the hole, itself looking to weight tons. Jetta appeared beside him. "Its a fragger," he said with a shake of his helm. Mack and Elita appeared along with Jetta's cousin, Hauser. He looked at Prime. "Sir, you are aware that this is probably the work of Traachon's group. I am told that this is no accident."

Prime nodded. "We feel that is true. What can you tell us about this?"

"General Traachon trained his followers like an army. They are highly skilled in special operations, they have enormous technical skill and are his to command. They follow him without hesitation. This," he said nodding to the hole, "is what they do. They come to a settled place and if they don't allow his domination, they set about stealing it. They were run off two settlements that I am aware of when Knights came to bring more refugees. He doesn't fight unless he has to but he is going to try and take this colony over. Its what he does."

"He can try," Ironhide said darkly. He looked at Prime. "Not that its a surprise, we at least have a starting point." He looked at Hauser. "How do they cloak themselves?"

"They have a lot of tech that they traded for or stole. They utilize it. They can cloak, they can do things with machines that don't require bombs. They have the training and tech to do it. I was never allowed to get close enough to see exactly what it was or how they used it. I just knew they had it. They have no scruples in getting what they want. "

"Too bad you have ethics," Jetta said with a slight grin. "If this were Sentinel's call, all of them would be in front of a firing squad."

Prime nodded. "I know. But I'm not Sentinel. I refuse to live in a society built on fear. Our people deserve better and we are going to get it for them." He looked at Jetta and the others. "Nothing that is said or seen goes anywhere. If you must talk about this, talk to me. I want a sit-rep and action plan for all of the damage, Jetta, when you can. You don't have to kill yourself to accomplish this but I want it in place as best you and your crews can. No one will dictate for us how we live. We are a people of laws, not power grabs. For now, we regroup. Springer is working out the security plan. Consult with him about our vulnerabilities. I want to know that fragile places … the hospitals, schools, Earth 1, the Hu-An habitat and N.E.S.T. are safe no matter what gets hit next."

Everyone nodded as Prime looked around, a cold fury clear on his face. Then he nodded, walking forward before transforming. The group with him followed suit buzzing off toward Ops Center. Jetta watched them go, then turned to the crews gathering around him. "Let's show them our quality, boys. Let's get this fixed."

The crews turned to follow suit, crew bossed by a grim disquieted Copperton.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Hey, Paragon. Is Prime there?"

"He is on his way, Major," Paragon said as he stared at the monitor that carried the image of Will Lennox. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked back to Lennox. "He is here now. Stand by." He walked to the command table. "Major Lennox wishes to speak to you, sir."

Prime paused, then nodded. "I will take the call in the large conference room, Paragon." He walked to the room, his staff following.

"Stand by, Major," Paragon said as he switched the message to the conference room. Then he turned and followed.

Everyone sat as Prime turned to the screen. Lennox was watching with Graham, Epps and Fulton behind him. Morshower crossed the room and took the seat that Lennox vacated. "Optimus, I hope we are not intruding on something."

"You are not, General," Prime said. "Major Lennox called."

"We are concerned about the power spike. We would like to know if we can assist in any way," Morshower said.

Prime nodded. "We have a situation, gentlemen. I need your word on discretion. Are you in a place where its secure?"

Morshower looked around. "Clear the room," he said. The movement of men and two women could be seen as they left the room where Morshower and his officers sat. "Now it is."

Prime nodded. "We have someone in the colony who has decided to commit acts of vandalism against us. Against me. We have in our culture and society the poison of caste. Most of our people accept that it was genocidal and that we no longer will allow it. A small percentage do not. We believe that some of them have decided to wage war against my government and authority."

"What happened?" Glenn Morshower asked. "How can we assist?"

"Utilities were struck. They did not use bombs. They used their skills to overload the systems. Two of our four main power generation systems were blown up. Our main water supply system was as well. We are running on secondary water which means that the flow will be cut perhaps as much as half. The critical industries in Industrial Park City as well as our most critical vulnerabilities … our hospitals, schools and other places that require a water supply will be given preference including human habitations and the Hu-An. There will be water but it will be a diminished output."

Morshower nodded. "Who do you have in mind for this, Optimus?"

"We have a number of suspects, all of them former high castes, all of them with a history of going to settlements and colonies, then taking over to re-impose the caste system onto the locals," Optimus replied. "We are currently checking all possibilities but we believe that the culprits are already defined."

Morshower nodded. "What is the possibility that the Hu-An or the various human habitations will be hit? We want to be prepared for anything and we can assist on the inside."

Prime nodded. "I went to Earth 1 right away to see to their safety. They are 12 miles from us which is close enough for rescue but still disquieting. We are going to be posting guards. We are going over the plans now. Guards will be posted inside and out for all human habitations. There will be no exceptions. Micro mini-cons who are Guard trained will be taking up residence in the tower habitat and Sciences. N.E.S.T. already has them. They will be there to do security duty until we arrest whoever is doing this. We apologize in advance for any inconvenience this may entail regarding your privacy. Guards will rotate in and out of duty."

"That will be fine. We don't have diplomatic status so you can anyway," Morshower said.

"We don't want to frighten anyone but we want someone on site to alert us swiftly should anything happen. They will also be highly trained security from the Home Guard. Thank you, Glenn, for your agreement," Prime said.

They chatted a moment, then logged off. Prime sat a moment brooding, then looked at his officers. "Let us devise a plan."

They sat forward discussing the problem and all its multi-faceted angles. Several ideas were implemented. Mirage and three other mechs with the same cloaking ability would do security details on the suspects, following them wherever they went to see what their movements might betray. Research by the Bureau of Detectives on the movements of said suspects during the critical moments of the incident would be assisted by Paragon. A detail would be developed to follow any of the more promising possibilities including Traachon, Hobbes and their bonds. Sunee was still in lock up but would be getting out soon. The children of the main suspects would be watched as well. The evening would wear on as they devised their plan of counter insurgency against the former high castes.

It would be a long evening.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

Morshower sat silently a moment, then looked at Lennox. "I want a detail inside Earth 1 in case a breach happens so they can assist in rescue and evacuation procedures. Tell them that the system failure has necessitated a review of all human residential security and assistance procedures. We are going to be revamping them you will say and that this will last a while in conjunction with Colonial Emergency Services. Tell them that there will be a rewrite of the book. Tell them that I am utilizing this small problem as a heads up for a system wide procedural check. No one outside the circle will be told otherwise. Anyone anywhere who complains, direct them to me. As head of N.E.S.T. Global, I have discretion on anything bot and human, anywhere that may be including here."

Lennox nodded. "I'll get on it now. Maybe the three of us can head the shifts until the system is in place. I'll go first and organize it. Then you, Graham and you last, Bobby. Eight and a half hour shifts of five guys each including us."

Morshower nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I have to go back tomorrow for a few days but I will be back. I am bringing the delegations from Earth for the facility tours and over nighters. I don't want anything to happen while any of the big wigs are here. We have couple of days to organize and troubleshoot this until it just seems part of the scenery and not something that might spark commentary or controversy."

Lennox nodded, then with Graham and Epps in tow walked from the Ops Center into the facility. "You can go in," he said as he passed the operational crew heading into the rec room to choose four more soldiers to accompany him on the first shift of the new security detail. Spotting four, he called out. "Get your gear. We have a drill."

They rose, tossing their cards on the table. Hurrying out, the rest of the non-shift soldiers gathering around, Lennox filled them in noting that Charlotte Mearing and Seymour Simmons were listening from a table nearby. "We are using a power outage and a water main breakdown to run a drill. We are going to be running guard details at Earth 1 as an exercise in disaster prevention. Everyone in the habitats and Earth 1 have been trained in disaster prevention and what to do. What we want to do is revisit that scenario book and work out the bugs by being there to assist drills and other techniques so that it really is instinct what to do if something happens. Nothing will be worse than having a failure and everyone freezing in place. That could kill you itself let alone the disaster itself. We have lived here in this danger zone long enough to move when the alarms sound. I don't have to remind some of you about the Metroplex disaster."

Murmurs from the oldsters and nods greeted that.

"Get your gear and meet me at the habitat doors in five," Lennox said as he watched them leave.

Mearing and Simmons walked to where the three stood. "Something happened didn't it," Mearing said. "Something bad happened with the power, right?"

Lennox considered someone he once regarded as the enemy. She had come to be a lot less than that over the months of her ordered detention here. She had almost become trustworthy. "There was a power outage along with a water main breaking. It could have been a disaster if we had built our own habitations. The bots know how to live here safely so we're safe too thanks to them. We want to make sure that any human living here understands what to do and can move if something happens. It might not save them but they will die on their feet."

She looked at him, then glanced at Simmons. "Let us help. What do we do?"

Lennox considered her features which were schooled to determination and nothing more. "Grab your gear. Come to Earth 1 and live there. Help them understand what to do in an emergency and help them refine their procedures."

"That's my specialty," she said with a slight grin of triumph and determination. "On my way." She turned, then paused. "Hustle, Simmons. We have work to do." She hurried off toward her quarters as the men watched.

Simmons turned to them and grinned. "That's my girl." He turned to hurry off for his own gear.

Graham grinned, then glanced at Epps and Lennox. "That pair might amount to something yet."

"I hope so, the fuckers," Epps said with a grin of his own. The three turned to go to the segway hanger. In moments the entire crew of three senior officers, four soldiers along with Simmons and Mearing were on their way through the city to the highway that would take them to Earth 1 twelve miles away in the wilderness.

-0-Glenn and Barbara Morshower

He stood on his segway watching the excavations that were going on at the blown sites where the water mains branched off to feed the cities scattered over the plain, twinkling lights illuminating them in the velvety darkness. Barbara Morshower stood behind him, both of them silently watching. Jetta was consulting with Copperton about the excavation lines and where they would have to be redirected to allow them to restore flow while working on the deeply embedded pipes bulging and broken down a long trench of dug out earth. Arc-type lights posted at intervals for what seemed like miles illuminated the entire disaster. Mechs were digging out the earth as others melted the ice blocks with plasma tools. They had to do it strategically so that the runoff which turned to water vapor immediately in the -137 degree temperature wouldn't explode in their faces.

Mechs with shovels dug out the frozen vapor before it could set too hard on the ground all around them. They were piling it up nearby so that it would be hauled off or destroyed at some more luxurious time later on. Right now, they had to get the system up and running. Heavy equipment, some of it sentient ran here and there hauling off excavated dirt to a growing pile nearby. Cats, heavy duty earth moving vehicles were pushing it around into useful piles for reinsertion over the top of the repaired lines at some point.

Mechs worked with skill and great effort as the night deepened. Devices overhead kept vigil on the planet and system as overhead they moved across the deeply black night sky. The Triggers in their fixed orbital position could be seen by their blinking running lights. Ships landed and ships lifted off heading to Earth, to the forward bases and word had it to missions of trade with a new alien species. It was also said that tours of humans by the Autobot City Tour Company would begin once again in three days. Their own sons were coming with their families and baggage on one of them. They were accompanying friends for the fun of seeing things with them but when the friends left they would be staying over.

Barbara Morshower, Judy Witwicky, Loni Epps, Linda Graham and Sarah Lennox were here through Christmas and New Years. Their 'Ladies Auxiliary of Earth' was a new thing they created that was dedicated to spreading a good message among the bots about humans. They attended meetings of clubs, assisted in the libraries, museums and schools and belonged to the Temple Auxiliary. They helped keep the facilities clean, assisted in the grounds keeping and any other chores that they could persuade the priests to allow them to attend to. They were determined to undermine the impression of M.E.C.H., the Revolution and the Resistance of humans among the bots here on Mars. They were also determined to be good citizens as well. After all, they and their families were Cybertronians too.

:They are incredibly impressive people aren't they, Glenn?: she asked as she slipped her arms around her husband.

:They are. We are in a terribly privileged position, Barb."

She nodded. :How do you think the hearings with Ratchet will go next week?" she asked with a trace of worry.

:I feel for the humans: Glenn Morshower said with a grin.

The excavation continued. Mack and Jetta would sit on the ground next to them after a bit explaining the situation and solution to both. Copperton would join them later, sharing his expertise as he waited for a truck to carry laboriously chipped ice away. They were actually good friends, Glenn Morshower and Copperton. Copperton, a great asset to his people and Glenn Morshower, the best friend humans had on the Earth had a lot in common. The night would pass slowly by as they watched the dig work.

Copperton would go back to the hole where he was working shovel in servo. A high caste had created this with his servos. A high caste would fix it with his. It was not lost on Copperton one moment that on another terrible night, in almost another lifetime, he watched mechs do the same thing for Metroplex. The horror of the moment destroyed him and out of the ashes a new mech was born. Nothing he could ever imagine would ever make him want to go back.

He jumped down into the crater and began to dig out the debris and ice as formerly low caste mechs, friends one and all worked cheerfully to chip the blocks with plasma cutters. It would take two days to get the trench in shape, two more to lay the pipe, weld it in the freezing cold, then organize its cover. When they were done only a dark spot here and there would show that anything had ever happened.

-0-December 15, 2014 **edited 12-20-12**

FANCYSPINNER: Hugs back to you, honey. :D:D:D:D

Guest and others: I agree with you. Ingratitude bothers me and their assumption that this huge colony would fall like the others is laughable. But delusion is a tough task master and they will have a long hard learning curve.

Thank you for everything, readers. You are the best.


	262. Chapter 262

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 3 (dd4 262)

-0-Day/Night Watch Substation #4, Temp HQ for the Autobot City Municipal Policing Authority, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars the next morning (though most of the disaster team had not gone home even yet)

He walked into the busy building and paused looking around the place for someone in authority. Spotting a gate, he walked to where a pretty femme sat with an ear bud. She was talking, obviously taking a call. She grinned at him and he grinned back. Finally, she commed off, then turned to him from a crowded desk outside a crowded office which had its door open. "Hi. How can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"Hi. I was hoping to talk to Springer or Drift."

She nodded. "Who are you and what is the request about?" she asked picking up a datapad to consult. She was nothing if not about the efficiency.

"I'm Hauser and I would like to apply to be a detective." He grinned, she grinned.

"Wait here, Hauser," Maxi said rising from her chair. She leaned into the office, then leaned out. "Come on in." She stepped aside as the big mech walked past her. She turned and walked back to keep the plates spinning at her makeshift desk in the cramped HQ of the police. Her spacious office and Springer's glorious own was sitting on Gliese 581 g acting as HQ for Camp Gliese. When that was over and Metrotitan returned to be their HQ she would be glad. Until then, she soldiered onward.

Hauser looked around the office which was filled with weapons, chairs, a desk that was covered with datapads and what looked like bomb making materials. Pictures of someone's sparklings hung on the wall and the two mechs he wanted were huddled together over a table looking at datapads. The one he sought sat back giving him an appraising look. "Hi. I'm Springer. This is the bond and my partner, Drift." He rose and extended his servo.

Hauser gripped it. "I'm Hauser. I came on the last migration with Maddow. I was security for the non-belligerents as well as pilot and guide to the ships in the group that were not aligned with Traachon."

Springer nodded, then looked for a chair. Putting things on the floor, he offered it to Hauser who took it. "Maxi says you want to be a detective. What are your bonafides and why do you want to be one?"

"I was an Elite Guard once upon a time back when and I did forensics and investigations for the Office of Investigations when a murder happened or something went missing. I like to do it. I like the satisfaction of unraveling mysteries and helping find justice for those who are wronged." He grinned, then leaned in closer. "I am Jetta's cousin."

Springer snorted, then grinned. "That would account for that."

Hauser sat back. "It does. Our families believed in social responsibility. Maddow was always a dissident in his own family. He is the youngest brother of Traachon. We came to know each other through the Circle and Knights. I was their security on the migration and helped him defy Traachon here and there around the system when they would find a place to overtake. There's no love lost between them and us."

Springer nodded. "If you come to work for us in the Bureau you might have to go against friends and the like."

"None of my 'friends' are a problem for me. That boat has sailed." Hauser sat with a cold expression on his face. "They dumped us when they heard the call for Prime's colony. When we reached the place in space where the Knights were organizing and consolidating the various groups, Traachon and Maddow had a barn burner of a fight. He basically disowned Maddow and withdrew any support that they had been grudgingly giving him to help a number of small ships that weren't really suited for long distance space travel. We had to reallocate them to other vessels including our own to get them through. Thank Primus for the Knights and the Network."

Drift nodded. "I agree."

"You start today and your insight will be a real help. Sky is chief of detectives. He will be your supervisor. We are looking into the power grid failures yesterday that appear to be deliberate," Springer said.

Hauser nodded. "They would be. There were no bombs nor bomb material, right?. No evidence left behind regarding log ins or break ins."

"Exactly," Springer said nodding.

"They are incredibly highly skilled." Hauser glanced at Drift. "This could be an interesting ride."

"Give us the names of the ones we need to focus on, Hauser. Then we can organize scrutiny. Prime is playing this by the book and even though we are on modified martial law, he doesn't want to be Sentinel during the Clampdown."

Hauser rose. "I'm on it." He paused, then grinned. "Where do I go?"

"Maxi, She Who Knows All is right outside the door. She will help you. Welcome aboard," Springer said with a grin.

Hauser grinned back. "Thanks." He walked out and was glommed by Maxi who undertook to take him to the cramped offices of the Bureau of Detectives and the welcoming embrace of the three detectives who were there going over evidence.

Drift glanced at Springer. "He's a find."

"He is. Jetta's cousin." Springer grinned. "Traachon is going to regret he didn't treat that mech nice. Did you see all his tats?"

Drift grinned, then nodded. "I did."

They turned back to the project at servo, how to build a case against saboteurs without any physical evidence.

-0-Breakfast at the Homestead

Ratchet and Ironhide walked in just as the infants were finishing up breakfast. Squeals and chatter greeted them as they hugged and kissed their way into their apartment. "How are you three?" Ratchet asked.

"Good to go, Sonny," Ravel said before Ratchet picked him up for a hug and kiss. Setting his ada down Ratchet delivered the 'smack down' to his other elders, then turned to the infants who smiled at him in unison. "My, what handsome little devils you all are."

Intense chatter, lots of **'I SHOWING YOU, ADA'** and the like erupted, then subsided as winter clothing was dispersed to all and sundry. They were dressed, stowed and everyone took a turn for the door, Spot bouncing along as well.

"I am arranging for child care the next time we get called out, you three," Ratchet said as they ambled out of the elevator and headed for the street.

"Now, Sonny," Tie Down began before getting cut off.

"Don't 'now, Sonny' me," Ratchet said firmly. "You need your rest and these hoodlums are a lot of effort and energy."

"They are precious," Ravel said as he walked along, Sunspot's servo in his own. "So precious, Sonny."

Snorts, arguments and hilarity continued as they split up to go where they needed. Sunspot went to his school in Centurion with Ironhide, the babies went to Terra with Ratchet and the three elders went to their store as ordered by their Sonny. It was a typical morning in the colony.

-0-Shortly later

Ironhide stepped out of the Prep Academy in Terra and hustled his peds to the metro station where Ratchet was waiting. They both went downward, walked around construction and boarded a train heading toward the Fortress metro stop. Stepping out, walking around construction there, they went upward then down the street to Ops Center. It was bitterly cold, almost -110, the wind was light from the north. They themselves were toasty but infants passing by in the arms of their elders were bundled helm to ped.

Lights were up now showing the advent of Christmas Surprise. Christmas music from Earth and some new compositions from local musicians played here and there around the colony in public and commercials places. Public Works had hung new banners, some of them with lights along with older ones that seemed familiar to the optic. The tradition was building slowly but surely as newcomers learned about it and embraced its new particulars.

New to them anyway.

Lights were seen in apartment windows here and there with more appearing every orn. Shows on the IntraComm telling about the holiday, its significance to the earliest settlers and all its meanings helped. Lights, trees and ornamentation which were as strange to the Cybertronians as it was to some humans were taken up and placed in lobbies, businesses, homes and public buildings. A gigantic tree was going to be placed in the main intersection of every urban center in the colony as well as rec rooms in Industrial Park City. Gifting which was a Cybertronian habit as well was beginning to pick up among the population. Dinners, dancing, parties and good cheer were always welcome among the Cybertronians.

Ask the mini-cons.

They entered the Fortress and walked to the command table of the Ops Center where Prime, Prowl and Paragon were sitting. Pulling up chairs, they sat as well. "What's the picture so far, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"We have identified and placed four tails on the most likely suspects. Mirage and three others with the ability to become cloaked are following Waldeen, a mech called Solar, a femme called Royal and the femme, Denita. We are also tapping their comm lines though we don't expect much. I am sure they operate knowing they will be tapped. Hauser is working as a detective now and said they have a lot of skills and practice."

"You have martial law," Ratchet said. "How far down that road are you going to go?"

"Only as far as we need. I ordered the wire taps and the tails. I also intend to have them flagged on the grid. If they move around we will know where all 45 of them are going. If they disappear and there's suddenly a problem near that point we have probable cause to bring them in," Prime said grimly. "We have ordered more visible guards and Watchmen and have heightened the level of security to yellow."

Ratchet nodded. "Do we know where all of them are at this moment?"

Prowl slid a huge datapad over with a map of the colony. Ratchet tapped Autobot City and it opened up in greater magnification. Most of the 45 were on the grid for Autobot City but for some at home in Pax, Stanix and Iacon where they lived. "Good thing Acutus is moving today. When he's in place, the potential for damage to him decreases."

Prime nodded. "I agree. That should happen after the lunch rush and shift change."

"I have to go to Diego afterwards because of the press requests I have piling up," Ratchet said. "I also wanted to talk to you about several requests and a heads up from Senator Andrea Hoxley who is my friend in America. They are really going to be pressing about our off limits places including the Temple. The mentions in human blogs from residents after Festival have some them really wanting to know things. I think it might 'humanize' us if you will if we figure out what we **can** tell them or maybe not. It's your call, Disciple of Primus."

"Do you have time to talk to Lauren and Alpha with me about this? I can see the point on your processor but I have a duty to protect us and opening up to ridicule about what we believe in a sacred way would be hard to take," Prime said honestly.

"Sometimes what you don't say is louder than what you do," Ratchet said with a grin.

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide looked at Ratchet. **"WHAT THE FRAG DOES THAT MEAN, OLD MECH!? HOW CAN WHAT YOU DON'T SAY BE LOUDER THAN WHAT YOU SAY?!"**

"My fist for instance," Ratchet said with malice.

"Children, play nice," Prowl said with a smirk.

Ratchet leaned back with a grin. "This is why I'm the wily diplomat and you are not, ***IRONHIDE!*"**

Paragon sitting beside Prowl grinned slightly. "This is entertaining. It should be a program on the IntraComm."

"Call it 'Saggy and Saggier'," Prowl replied with a grin of his own.

"Oh, ha-ha, Prowl," Ironhide said with a grin.

"By the way, we have a request for a program to be made here, a television series with a joint human and Cybertronian cast," Prime said, welcoming the levity.

"Maybe they will revive 'As the Kitchen Sinks'," Ratchet replied. Wistfully.

"Maybe." -Everyone there but Paragon who hadn't seen and loved it. What most of the senior Autobots thought they knew about human relationships they learned watching that soap opera. (The poor fraggers)

"I want to be in it." -Ratchet

"Don't tell Cliffjumper. He's insufferable enough now as it is." -Prowl

"I'll tell him." -Ratchet being ornery

"You would." -Everyone including Paragon

Ratchet grinned, then stood preening a bit. "Maybe they want to do a show with a sexy doctor and a sad little mom van."

"We already have the title. 'Two Moons Over Cybertron'", Prowl said. He glanced at Paragon's confusion, then sent him the address. Paragon read it in seconds, then spent several minutes laughing.

-0-TBC December 15, 2014


	263. Chapter 263

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 4 (dd4 263)

-0-In the Control Center, Autobot City Military Prison, Prison District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She stood waiting in the conference room which had been transformed for the interviews that would be recorded for a three hour special presentation of 'Platoon: Autobot City'. She had the room stripped down, then two chairs placed, one for her and one for the prisoner being interviewed. Cameras and lighting would be behind her while a phalanx of armed guards would stand around the room for the more deadly interviewees who had surprisingly agreed to talk to her. The first mech would be Stiletto.

The door opened as he entered with guards, his energon cuffs glowing. He paused with a smirk. "Where do you want me?"

Leonora Huttle pointed to a chair. "If you would sit there, Stiletto, we can begin. Thank you for coming.

"It was that or sit around all orn," he said moving to the chair. He glanced at the guards. "My bracelets?"

"You get to keep them free of charge, slagger," his guard replied with a grin. "Compliments of the house."

Stiletto snorted, then sat giving an appraising once over for Leonora who sat too. The cameras rolled from the moment he entered. "You aren't afraid of me are you."

"Should I be?" Leonora asked off camera.

"Most are. What makes you different?" he asked relaxing into the chair.

"I admire your people and your culture," she replied.

"That makes you about unique I would say," he replied as he stared at her with his unwaveringly menacing gaze.

"Why?" she asked.

He considered that a moment. "We have been at war for millions of years. Most species out there tend to fear us because we are huge, metallic in nature and formidable. I have never met a squishy species that wasn't scared of us. Even of the Autobots. I hear that humans are afraid of us. Even when Prime saved your sorry afts time and time again, you still squeal like cowards. Personally, I would just step on you until I got you all. I really hate cowards."

"We work together with the Autobots to protect this system. We have strong alliances with this colony."

"For now. Your leaders are stupid and I hear that some of your people are working to throw us out of the system. You have some stupid idea that if all of us leave Megatron will follow. You don't get it that you held him against his will for nearly a vorn. He won't let that go. Ever. When Megatron comes with his army of allies, what are you slaggers going to do? Besides die in the millions of course. Without Prime, Black Shadow would have turned your planet into a cinder all by himself. He can you know."

"Tell us about him, about the Warrior Elites," Leonora replied.

"You've done your homework," Stiletto said with a nod. "Warrior elites. What about them?" he considered a moment. "It only takes one to kill every living thing on this planet. If I were to try and do the same thing, I would have to take months, maybe even years and probably fail. I don't mind admitting that. What's true is true," he said with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't mind being one though. Megatron loves his elite warriors. Black Shadow destroyed Rigal IV and all three or so billion of the squishies living there. He did it by himself." He grinned coldly. "What's not to love about phase sixers?"

"How many are there? Do you know?"

"Probably around forty or so … at least, that's what I was told. Megatron wanted enough of them that they could decimate systems at his command without wasting troops in the process. Only a few of them are known by name. Sixshot, Tarn, Killmaster and Overlord. Then there's a special class of phase sixers that probably will be hard for you to grasp. There are the point one percenters. Heretech is one. He's a loon. He wears the Matrix on his forehead. He's a fanatic. I wouldn't want to make any of them mad and those are just the ones known by name. That leaves about 34 if the data is right who could come here in a group or one at a time and do this entire system in just by blowing up the star."

"Our sun?" Leonora said.

He nodded. "I'm not afraid of anything but I wouldn't frag anyone of these mechs off. And remember. They are Megatron's soldiers. They obey him. Mostly."

"How did you come to be a Decepticon, Stiletto?" she asked.

"The usual way. It was join the 'Cons and do what I was doing legally or go to prison under the Clampdown."

"What was the Clampdown and how did it affect you?"

"The system on Cybertron was tilted toward the rich. They took everything and left the rest of us scrambling. A lot of crime went on because mechs were hungry. No one cared. The worst Prime we ever had is in prison here … Sentinel. He was aware of things. He used to go slumming to get cheap thrills I guess. He knew how bad it was but he did nothing. It sort of made you immune to the patriotism, you know? Its hard to be hungry and homeless and feel the patriotism they always spouted when you see that its all a lie. No one cared about us so we didn't care about them.

"I was in a road gang in Stanix. We were a gang of thieves and killers. We didn't care. So we robbed and did contract killings, half the time for the high caste fraggers who owned everything. They would hire us to bust up unions and gatherings of protestors. It paid and we ate. It also felt good to strike back. When Megatron rose into power, we had a free path to getting even and we did. We slagged the power elites with all we had.

"Of course, the rich slaggers struck back and because they had all the power they instituted laws that were called the Clampdown because that's what it was. I remember when the Decepticons were growing, the government said if 10,000 of the members would register with the government they would recognize them as a legal party. 10,000 did and 10,000 disappeared. That's when things got really rough. That's also when Sentinel was supposedly murdered and Optimus became Prime."

"What did you know about Optimus before and after he became Prime?"

"He was from Iacon. That was the headquarters town for the Autobots. He was poor and worked as a longshoreman. He had a bunch of friends who followed him because he was unafraid to step into the fragging messes to get things right for the workers. He was a leader by example, rather than a fragger who sat in an office cowering while others did the heavy lifting. He was caught up in the movement to get fairness for everyone. He wanted to end The System."

"What was the system?"

"The System. It was the joke that if you were born into a certain level of society, that's where you belonged. If your old man was a laborer all you could hope for was to be a laborer too. You didn't get a chance to go to school if your caste wasn't high enough and no one anywhere would help you if you were hurt or homeless. You should have seen the Dead End. It was where all the broken toys went to die. It was the slagging law."

"What were the castes?"

"The low castes were the greatest number. Then there were mid castes who had a better life than us but had limitations too. They were the middle class who owned businesses or did work that was necessary and above labor. Some ginned the system. Talk to Devcon. He'll tell you," Stiletto said with a grin. "Then the smallest were the high castes who are responsible for **EVERY SLAGGING THING THAT HAPPENED, the parasitic fraggers.**"

"Do you agree or not with him? What were your castes then?" -Leonora asking the guards standing behind Stiletto

"As far as the caste stuff, I don't disagree," one of the guards said as the other nodded. "I was mid caste. What were you, Brut?"

"Low. **SURPRISE!**" he said with a chuckle. "Of course, we didn't become slagging criminals."

"Lucky you," Stiletto said with a grin. "The Clampdown was a bad move by the slaggers. Mechs and femmes disappeared, then came back changed. There were weird experiments … empurata and shadow play that destroyed them."

"What was empurata?"

"They would take off your face and hands, then put fingerless hands and a face with no features in its place so that everyone would know you were 'one of those'. You were shunned to death."

"Oh my god. Could it be fixed?" Leonora asked.

"Not legally. Some got replacements underground. Shadow play is something else too. You never came back normal. There were sky spies and if you were from Tarn, if anyone heard your accent, you were in for it. Megatron was from Tarn. They crushed us and made a knife to their own throats. I didn't regret a moment of what came next."

"What about Prime during this?"

"Optimus was called Orion Pax then. Optimus is his Primal name. He was a leader of the dissidents and networked with the other rebelling groups. They had **HUGE** protests and there were work stoppages. He would go to the Senate and Councils and rage. He had bearings, I will tell you. You could get arrested for anything then but he went anyway. He wanted prisoners of conscience released and all that. He was arrested over and over but they didn't dare torture him. They beat him a lot. He was kicked around good but they didn't dare kill or torture him, that is how huge his impact was."

"What happened that allowed him to be Prime?"

Stiletto thought back, then nodded. "Sentinel was killed. Someone was said to have killed him and he was dumped into a sarcophagus in the Basilica of the Primes but no one who wasn't in the Council was allowed to see. No surprise he is here. Why, I can't hazard. The Council of Ancients had the Matrix. Someone said they were going to use it for their own purposes but when the two biggest leaders of the planet stormed into the Council chamber to press for … well, Prime wanted good changes. Megatron wanted power and control. The Matrix chose Optimus." He chuckled. "I guess the council nearly lost it when it did."

"It can choose?"

Stiletto nodded. "It can. Don't ask me how. I'm not that religious."

"What happened then?"

"Out and out warfare. Megatron was fragged and got the army to come to his side, mostly. Optimus got the civilians and full out civil war commenced. Prime managed to get the AllSpark off Cybertron or I imagine we would have destroyed ourselves entirely. Then the chase to retrieve it began. It seemed to have been grabbed by a natural wormhole and came to this little hole in the ground. Lucky you," he said with a malicious grin.

"What do you think about artifacts like the Matrix and AllSpark. You said you weren't particularly religious."

He was silent a moment. "I respect them. I know the stories and teachings. I know that they come from what most consider holy places but I have a hard time getting too excited when what happened on Cybertron happened. Where were they when we suffered and died? Why didn't they help us?"

"The Pantheon?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we're supposed to help ourselves but its hard to be holy minded when bad things happen and no one helps and they're supposed to love us. That being said," he said straightening up to regard her more closely. "I know that the Matrix is real and so is the AllSpark. I respect them. Don't think for a moment that I will allow anyone to disrespect them or anything attached to us in my presence. I will beat your aft into dust particles before I listen that that. They are very much the heart of our people and I will kill anyone anywhere who slags them because if you attack them, you attack us. You hit us in the heart of who we are. That I won't allow." He paused. "I guess I'm more religious than I thought. I never saw our beliefs being slagged until I came to this fragged system. No one else knew about them. Prime should have considered that before he allowed you to be around them."

"The blessing of Primus and The One after Festival, when Prime comes out of the Temple. That?"

He nodded. "That is for **us**. Not you. You would run it into the ground. It's us with them together at that moment. There are no differences and there are no problems. Its just us and them. You don't have any business knowing about that or experiencing it."

"I feel better since then," Leonora said honestly. "I never felt such love and acceptance before."

"You never will any place else either," Stiletto said sitting back with a smug expression. "You didn't belong there. Soft sparked Prime. He trusts too much and too easily."

"What is your opinion of Optimus Prime?"

Stiletto stared at her until she felt discomfort arise, then he spoke. "I respect him. He's the only one who is legal that's left. He's a slagging beast to fight both hand-to-hand and with weapons. He means what he says and keeps his word unlike Megatron. Our people follow him and a lot of us are defecting to Prime because Megatron will kill families. He doesn't want his mechs diverted by anything but blind obedience." He grinned. "Prime's biggest weakness is his regard for others, especially you insects."

"Some would consider that a huge strength," Leonora said.

"Some of them aren't Megatron."

-0-TBC December 17, 2014 **edited 12-21-14**

NOTES: The story about 10,000 'Cons registering is canon. They did and disappeared. The powers that be were trying to destroy them before they got out of hand but when you do that, you create grievances and more of the enemy you face. Some people never get it.

What Stiletto said about the castes and life during the Clampdown is canon.


	264. Chapter 264

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 264)

-0-At an apartment in Stanix

"Where are you going, Bron?"

"I'm going to help decorate classrooms at the Youngling Day School with Laret and Neo." She paused at the door glancing back at her ada. Edict was going for an interview at the Bureau of Statistics which was something more than the entry level positions that were available. It was maddening but more acceptable and part of the plan for assuming control of a place as complex and large as this would include everyone following the rules. Getting a job, any job was essential. Edict had held out until a mid level management position came into play. It was also strategic because he would be working where all the information in the colony both economic and personal was held.

"That's a good idea. Tell me about both of them when you come back. I have heard disquieting things about Laret and Neo, things I never thought possible," Edict said as he gathered his gear together.

"I won't be home for dinner, Ada. I'm meeting friends," Bron said. Then she stepped out and headed for the elevator beyond.

Edict followed shortly heading for the subway and the data center in Terra. It was a huge part of a set aside tower, one that had dedicated uses for the urban center where it was located. Every one of the cities had a tower dedicated to future uses … schools, government offices, museum-library-hospital-medical center expansions and community centers. The one in Terra housed the museum annex, the library annex, a medical walk-in center, several private educational schools for those who were illiterate with one specializing only in adults. There was a printing center and several governmental agencies that applied to citizens that would allow them to get their business done in their own city rather than riding the metro to another one. It was an all purpose, purposeful facility two blocks from the sparkling school and the Circle prep.

He entered, then walked across the enormous lobby to the information desk where a youngling mech in his first job rose from his computer station to help. Giving Edict directions, the big mech took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor where he went through several levels of scrutiny until he reached the office of the one who would be his boss. A tall young mech arose, then they shook servos. "Have a seat, Edict. Thank you for coming in."

Edict sat as he glanced around. The office was huge, there were computer monitors everywhere and his desk was high tech out the wazoo. The furnishings were comfortable and well arranged generating a very powerful image of a rather low key mellow mech. "Thank you for the invitation."

"I have gone over your resume and I have to say, it makes you rather over qualified but given all that's equal, I would like you to begin in the statistical analysis department coordinating industrial output numbers and compiling reports for departmental requests on the economic plan that our colony is currently working under. We have a multifaceted economy which includes not only Earth but one and perhaps soon, two different alien species that ply the trade routes through here. Right now, they are put into flux with the arrival of hostiles in the sector but we still are going to hold to the course we are on until Optimus Prime and his economic advisers tell us otherwise."

"Who advises the Prime if I may ask?" Edict asked with a bland expression.

"The economic development of the colony is headed by Venture who is the Director for such at the appointment of the Prime," the young mech replied.

"He is Prowl's atar," Edict said nodding. "I know Venture. I must pay my respects. I didn't know he was here," he lied. "What is the structure for this department?"

"For economic development and all matters pertaining to our economy, Venture is director. His department is divided by responsibility between Caro who manages the business end of the colony as it pertains to contracts, financial matters related to money management and patents. He and Venture also devise the budgets for all construction and expansion here on Mars. Partner to him is a human named Sam Witwicky who is the human face for Autobot Nation business interests among the humans. He reports to Warren Roberts who is the agent and overall director for all Autobot Nation business, cultural and all miscellaneous ventures on Earth as well as liaison and confederate of Ambassador Ratchet. Both mechs have been granted citizenship along with their families and many others due to their service and friendship through all the difficult times including Mr. Warren. Anything that happens related to us on Earth, his is the first stop on the information trail for anyone who wants to know anything.

"For Caro and the department, Fenix is the legal adviser and writes the contracts, vets decisions and helps draw up plans for the financial end so that the various legal and financial entities usually involved match up and nothing is illegal. Coupled with that, a human you might be seeing around here gathering information and working with me and the others is a femme named Mikaela Banes. She is Head of Communications and Public Relations for Autobot Nation and a citizen as well. You will probably meet both Mikaela and Sam in the course of your work."

Edict nodded. "Thank you for the structural information. We are where in the hierarchy of Venture's department?"

"We are below Warren Roberts, Caro and the Prime. We are a subsidiary business in that we don't make decisions, we help others with information so they can. We also manage the data of the colony, all of it. It is a highly classified operation and discretion is not only advised, it is legally required. Just so you know."

Edict nodded. "I have done this before."

The young mech nodded with a grin. "Then I'll have Lancet take you to your desk and get you going." He pressed a button. The door opened and another young mech appeared. "Lancet, why don't you have Spanner take our new analyst to his desk. I need to discuss some matters with you about that fiscal problem to get it organized."

Lancet nodded, then held the door for Edict. They left for a moment, then Lancet walked back in taking Edict's seat. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It is," Artur said. "I saw the name and grabbed them. It's better that Edict is here than somewhere else where no one knows how dangerous he is. I texted Willa about him."

"What did she say?" Lancet asked.

"She approved," Artur said about his partner in stealth, Willa the Sensei who was a member and leader in smoke. Between the two of them, Artur and Willa had recognized the problem amongst them with high castes and their expectations, then set up their group to keep tabs on the troublemakers. They would shadow Edict on his off joors and Artur would manage his access to potentially compromising data when he was at work.

Win-win.

-0-Elsewhere

Stiletto had left, taking with him a confusing persona of likeable and lethal. Leonora stood by the door waiting for the next mech to come. Burris had agreed which surprised her. She was more than aware of the charges against him and how he would be coming to trial after the new year. She watched as he entered, a haughty mech with an impeccable protoform. He was indignant about his shackles, his chair and most everything around him. He was going to be a prickly interview.

"Thank you, Burris, for coming in to talk. I am trying to get an overview of individuals for my program," Leonora said off camera.

Burris looked at her for a moment, then glared at the guards. "I am not sure I will stay. These manacles make me appear to be a criminal"

Leonora glanced at FGA-1 or Fiji (fee-jee) as he was called. That good natured mech shook his helm. "We are following orders, Leonora. No prisoners without restraints."

**"Its ridiculous!"** Burris interjected glancing over his shoulder upward toward his jailer. "I am **not** a common criminal."

"Why are you here, sir?" Leonora asked changing tactics.

He looked at her a moment in anger, then sat back. "They say that I broke a few rules of space. I declare that I am innocent."

"I am told you were a very prominent industrialist on Cybertron. What did you do that made this possible?"

"I owned mines. I made sure that Cybertron had energy and food. I was an important player in the economy of my world and **this is what happens to me?!"** he asked with indignation.

"What happened that led you this way? How did you get off Cybertron in The Fall?"

He thought a moment, then relaxed a bit. "We had a ship ready and when it looked hopeless we got on board and left. We were supposed to go with Traachon who just arrived here recently but we were in different places. It was a mess."

"What about the mechs and femmes who were also there? Did you airlift many off?"

"No. We had no room. We left and saved ourselves which I am sure you will turn into something terrible. It was a horrible situation. Unless you were there you can't judge me." Burris looked at her defiantly.

"You must have had a good life there. What did you think when you saw so much poverty around you?"

"I see what you're doing. You're trying to make me a villain. What did we think? We didn't think about it. Our culture was very strict about such things. Some did one thing, others did another. It was the way it always was and it served our world brilliantly until Megatron came along. There is a fragger's fragger who needs a firing squad."

"I doubt anyone on Earth will disagree."

"No, I don't believe you would. Without us, Megatron would eat you for breakfast. You have no defenses against him. Even our vaunted Prime lost to him." Burris smirked slightly. "That must rankle."

"You seem glad that Megatron won." -Leonora rankling herself

"What an absurd thing to say. I am no fan of either of them. Damn them both to the Pit. Between the two of them they destroyed our world."

"You don't believe that your own actions contributed to the collapse and loss of Cybertron? You don't see a cause and effect between extreme poverty and suppression and revolution?"

"Bunk," Burris said. "Everyone had their place. Everyone had their job. They were born into it and if they didn't like it what was I supposed to do?"

"Change things?"

"Ah, you see. That is where you are a fool. Things did change. Look what Prime and Megatron did. How is **that** for change?" Burris asked angrily.

"You really dislike Prime. Why?"

"Optimus Prime put me in prison because he dislikes high castes. None of us get a chance to work at what we are highly skilled at doing," he began.

"Yeah," Figi said in spite of himself. "You destroyed Cybertron with your greed and you blame everyone but yourself. You made sure you got away without waiting to see if anyone else needed help. You are a coward, Burris." Figi looked at Leonora. "He's in prison awaiting trial because he was caught with slaves in his hold when he arrived. He had lived well and the 30 kids in the hold were starving. This slagger hates Prime because the System is over and he can't live off the labor of starving mechs and femmes. His mines caved in all the time and no one was allowed to dig anyone out. Talk to Jetta about this slagger. He will tell you. As for Prime … you're lucky he isn't Nova or Sentinel or you would be scrapped, fragger."

Burris turned, then stood staring daggers at the infuriated Figi. "Frag you. Take me back."

Figi nodded to the guards and they left. Figi watched them go, then looked at Leonora. "That fragger is going to the Pit some orn. He will deserve every minute that he's there."

Leonora merely nodded.

-0-Lunch at the Diner On the Corner

Willa sat with Artur having a bite before going back to work. "That is a good thing you did, Artur. Having Edict under surveillance is going to help us track the leadership of this group. Did you hear that the guiding committee of the Iacon Order is meeting tonight in the Hall? I want to go because I heard that Traachon is going to challenge Fenix to the leadership role and others are going to run for the other posts. That means seven orns of campaigning among the membership before the vote."

Artur nodded. "I'll go with you. We can watch and see what happens. Fenix will be infuriated. He's been trying to steer the group away from caste and into service and community."

Willa nodded. "I know. Black Shadow will do that to you," she said. They chatted, then broke up. Later that afternoon, several tiny waifs from the Ironhide-Prime clan would come to the dojo for their second martial arts lesson. It would be as awesome as the first.

-0-Autobot Embassy, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Ratchet walked to the door, then out into the hot humid sunlight. It was early in the morning but the crowds that hung around the hangar to bot watch were already there in force. Apparently the scuttlebutt around base predicted his appearance so cameras flashed, Ratchet clown posed around, then walked to the hangar for the interviews prior to the hearings that were scheduled. He would be there for several hours.

-0-Arrow

He stood in the hatchway of the base on Charon waiting for his partners to fly back to Autobot City. They had delivered 'contraband' to the base on the side, candy, some baked goods special ordered and a couple of bottles of high grade. Two of the younger mechs stationed there for a few more orns had separation day celebrations at hand. Dropping in to do a solid felt good. He was uncommonly happy to be on this side of the line.

Who knew?

It had been a steep developmental curve for his bond, Paragon but the two had made it. He was glad to have his place in Seeker society back, to live in a colony with real Cybertronian amenities and to walk through The Grocery At the Mall of Metroplex and eat samples off plates while planning dinners fit for a high caste fragger. He had taken up of all things cooking. It wasn't so much the task which he oddly enough found he liked. It was the quantity and quality of food and drink available that made it enjoyable and even exciting.

He had never ever eaten so well as here. Their apartment was beautiful. Never had either of them been so well accommodated even though Paragon was a high caste. He found friends here from the old aerie, activities that made him feel that he belonged to something and the complete works of several of his favorite authors. Having a brew and a good book by the window of their apartment with the sun shining through was enough for him to be happy.

Paragon had taken longer. But being treated with respect, consulted as an equal and spending time with the senior Autobots with full inclusion in all the command activities had been the deal breaker for him. His illusions were incorrect, his assumptions faulty and his expectations changed. He didn't mind being the alternate Prowl. He admired the precision and skill of that calm mech. Working with him was like working in front of a mirror. They were amazingly alike in major ways.

Going to work every orn as an equal, being trusted to be privy to secrets and work on enormously important things was life changing. Standing on the tarmac with the others facing Black Shadow, his processor filled with thoughts of Arrow somewhere in the mix, knowing full well that he had to protect all of the civilians under his peds, he had changed sides completely. It was finally all good in his processor.

Arrow stepped into the cold waving to the youngling Home Guardsmen who called out their thanks, then transformed. Rising, forming up, they jetted toward home and the end of shift. He would make something good for dinner and they would talk about their orn. It would amaze both of them that it didn't include fear about being discovered as a bond.. That would take a while to cease to matter.

-0-TBC December 17, 2014** edited 12-21-14**

ESL rankle: to be disturbed and bothered by something or someone


	265. Chapter 265

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 5 (dd4 265)

-0-At the apartment

He opened the door, then paused. "I figured you would be here."

Ironhide who was huddled over several boxes from The Party Store glanced up. "Hi. You're just in time."

"For what?" Ratchet asked glancing down into the box. "Oh my, Only One. You appear to have gotten two of everything."

"I did didn't I?" Ironhide replied with a smug grin. "As you can see, what we have from before has been artistically rendered already."

Ratchet glanced around the apartment noting the tiny trees -four of them- and their big one, the one that brushed the ceiling at 30 feet. It wasn't decorated yet but the lights were on all of them. Around half of the windows were lights, bunches like grapes, their soft light beautiful to see. "Tell me the battle plan, Only One."

Ironhide did. They would all decorate the tree together that night after going out to dinner for no particular reason. "I told the trine, Drift and Springer to come too. Then they can help decorate. They can make their own ornament," he said pulling out a kit that had enough blank ornaments for everyone to decorate themselves. "Then we will put up the rest of the decorations for the tree. I also have some cookies coming for everyone to decorate as well. We can eat those," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet.

Ratchet who stifled a guffaw grinned at him. "I like your plan, Only One. Its a sound and very sweet plan."

"It is isn't it?" he replied. "The genitors will be in tonight off shift to work with Prime on this new stuff. I made reservations at the new restaurant, 'Tower In the Sky' in Iacon. They will expect all of us. I asked Flint to come too."

"Can he?" Ratchet asked as he helped Ironhide unload a box.

"He can," Ironhide replied. He held up a wreath made of silver tinsel with beautiful holly leaves and berries attached to it. A big red bow rounded out its design. There were two of them. "Let's put this on our doors outside."

Ratchet grinned, picked up the second one and followed Ironhide outside to watch him affix it to the door with a powerful magnet. Taking the second one, he walked to the other door of the former apartment that had now become one just for their mob. They stood looking at them, then the other doors without decoration, then the decorated doors. "That is outstanding, Only One. What's next in the battle order?"

Ironhide preened for a second, then grinned. "Lights for the doors." He turned walking in to the apartment pausing by the table. Picking up the light strings he turned to Ratchet, a device in his servo. "I have this to turn them on and off. Let's put them up and see what they do." Out they went and with Ratchet as the 'gofer' … go for this, go for that … every job that is worth doing has one don't you know … Ironhide began to put the lights up magnetically around the outline of the doors themselves. When they were affixed, he pressed a button and they came on. It was beautiful. They admired the sight, then walked in, Ironhide considering his plans, Ratchet with a big grin.

"Here's what's next, Ratchet." He picked up a big box and opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out four tiny Christmas Surprise trees fully wired for lights, decorations tiny and cute applied, then one bigger one. "One for each infant in their room and this one," he said pulling out a slightly bigger one than the others, "is for us because you know they will want us to have one too."

"I know," Ratchet said with a smile. "What about the originals?"

"They will stay where they are in a row along that window," Ironhide said pointing to the perfectly arranged trees along the big window. In the space where the original apartment bled into the newer part, standing beautifully in front of the windows, the big tree had pride of place. 'Tradition."

"Oh," Ratchet said with a grin. Then a knock on the door was heard. He walked to it, listened to someone, then turned to Ironhide. "The Party Place just delivered two 30 foot trees and a ton of decorations. Do you have a clue, Only One?" Ratchet asked though he already knew.

"Just in time, Ratchet," Ironhide said stepping out. Huge boxes stood along the wall with grinning delivery mechs from Tri-Cities Delivery Company. Huge thanks were made and the youngsters left. Ironhide turned to Ratchet with a grin. 'Operation Grandgenitor Houses' is now underway, Ratchet. Let's deploy." With that, they began to open boxes, pull things out and carry them to the appropriate apartments.

Here was the breakdown after it was accomplished …

Door decorations of wreaths (copper for Ravel's apartment, gold for Alor's) … check.

Lights shining beautifully on the doors of said apartments … check.

Two 30 foot Christmas trees placed strategically in the proper window space to allow for everyone looking up outside to see **OUTSTANDING** lights twinkling in the night … check.

Three boxes of brilliant decorations … Cybertronian and Human mixed … placed with care and hung carefully … check.

Toppers that were representations of Solus Prime … her beautiful sword with what appeared to be rays of light emitting from it held back until the genitors could place them themselves under the direction of infants galore … check.

Lights around every window in the apartments including berth rooms, kitchens, living rooms and an office because that was windowed in the design of Blackjack and Alor's apartment … check.

Throw pillows with 'ho-ho-ho' and 'Naughty or Nice?' woven into them placed on the couches … check.

Pretty candles with holly decorations, little elf dolls sitting on shelves, little statues of Santa Claus with his cheery little face placed here and there … check.

A huge holly intwined Yule log with pine branches and cones, candle and red ribbon centerpiece on the kitchen tables … check.

Both of them stood in Blackjack and Alor's apartment looking at things with a critical optic. "This is outstanding, Ironhide. You really did a good job choosing things. Nice touches everywhere."

"It was fun," he said as they turned to walk to Ravel and Tie Down's house to double check their handy work.

"No one would believe me if I told them about you now. They would think you were a big neutered mess," Ratchet said as they entered his folk's apartment.

"They would be wrong. It takes a strong mech to take care of his family. I have responsibilities. One of them is giving my sparklings good memories. They have had enough of the bad. I wouldn't want to be anyone else, Ratchet," he said turning to look at Ratchet. "Frag them to the Pit. I challenge anyone who would think so to compare their life to mine and find it better. They couldn't. This is the most fun I have ever had. Ever."

Ratchet hugged him tightly. "Me too." They stood holding each other in the beautiful light of the decorated apartment. "What do you want for Christmas Surprise, Ironhide?"

"A couple of new sparklings would be nice," he said with his usual hopefulness.

Ratchet snorted. "I will ask Santa Prime just for you."

Ironhide snorted, then chuckled. "Prime?"

"None other," Ratchet said as they turned to leave. Walking into their own apartment, they continued to decorate. New covers for the berths, decorations on shelves. A wall hanging made by the Circle of Light Guild by request was hung on the back of the front door. "What is this?"

They looked at it, the image in a cartoon way of a house. There were windows all over it and a door at the top where the chimney was. Each had a number from 1 to 25. Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. "It's called an advent calendar. You open a window or door for each orn that passes until you get to the one numbered 1. That will be Christmas Surprise day."

"That is ingenious. You do know that they want to give presents to each other and to us. We have to take them shopping. I think we should divide them up. Or maybe take them one at a time because that way no one peeks. Have the store wrap them and we can put them under the big tree," Ratchet suggested as they began to gather boxes up to place them in the locker in the sub basement including those of the genitors.

"If the genitors are here, they can take one each. Between us, we should have them spread out," Ironhide said as they walked outside to gather more stuff. Turning, chatting amiably, they walked to the elevator and the locker in the lower levels where they kept their seasonal stuff and such. As they did, other mechs came home, paused to see the awesome displays, then turned to leave themselves. By the next morning, there would not be an apartment on their floor that didn't have a light show going themselves.

Prowl would plotz.

-0-Bron, Neo and Laret

They stood in a classroom for small special needs children, those who suffered from emotional disturbances and physical debilitations. Some were there getting assistance while they recovered from wounds and other afflictions. They were gathered and given enormous resources and attention from medical, processor health experts, educational techs and physical therapists. Their room was beautiful. It was filled with toys, big and small, playful and stuffed as well as dress up things and balls of all sizes. There were little areas set aside for playing. One was a child size house, the other was a little workshop just like the adults but made for them.

A sandbox was there along with a little pool on a table in which they could splash their servos. There were balls to bounce and big pillows to lay on, special ramps for ease of getting around and lots of teaching things in bins, boxes and on tables. There was no structured classroom per se. This was designed to meet the traumatic side of their condition. Once that was assisted, then they would move into a transitional classroom which was half therapy, half formal education before going on to a regular learning situation. It didn't matter how long it took. They had time.

An aide was there to assist them putting up a Christmas Surprise tree, decorations that hung from the ceiling and lights everywhere. They were along the window and crisscrossed the roof overhead. One of the two classroom trees hung from the ceiling upside down, a silver star topper hanging by a thread so that it could turn in the light. Windows were decorated, delightful dollies including one of Optimus in a Santa hat and jacket holding a big toy bag over his shoulder were placed around the room. As they finished, the infants walked back in from swimming. Pausing to look around, they glanced at their teachers. They grinned and nodded. The infants would spend their time looking around. Some would sit in front of the tree admiring the lights and decorations. Some would sit holding the stuffed dollies both in and out of wheelchairs. All of them would be delighted including Bron.

Then Laret, Neo and Bron would move on to the next classroom and the next set of infants.

-0-Out there

"Are you coming, 'Jack?" Alor asked impatiently. "We are go to leave."

Blackjack finally signed off on a report, then turned to Alor. "Hang fire, Old Mech. I'm on my way."

A jab to the giblets greeted that. "I'm not old. Yet." Alor grinned, grabbed their bags, then turned to go. A grinning Blackjack followed. They walked through the Ops Center pausing to farewell the troops and answer last minute questions. Then they hurried to the bridge room and a quick step to Fort Apache to go with Flint.

-0-Prison

"Thank you for coming, Sentinel, sir. I am glad you decided to speak with us," Leonora Huttle said as the massive mechanism sat in a chair brought for his size, his energon cuffs oddly not detracting from his impressive self composure and dignity. He nodded, then waited, his optics never leaving her. "You were Prime before Optimus Prime. What were the times like then? I understand them to be traumatic and filled with turmoil."

"You understand correctly," Sentinel said with a nod. "Times were very difficult. Things happened that in hind sight could not be stopped had we had the foresight to see them coming. Our world unraveled and we all were scattered to the wind."

"It was said that you were murdered. Some said that you were placed in a sarcophagus in the Hall of the Primes in the Primal Basilica on Cybertron. Yet, you are here."

He considered that, then nodded. "I was gravely wounded. It was thought best by those around me that I was better off being 'dead' than alive until I could recover given that it was an assassination attempt. They gave out the story that I was dead."

"What happened then, sir?"

"You have very good manners." Sentinel considered her, then answered. "The Matrix was taken by the Council of the Ancients. They manage it between Primes. There was enormous planet wide unrest and it was considered a good idea to have a caretaker Prime in place until I was well enough to resume my duties. There was a pair of renegades, Orion Pax and Megatronus who led the two biggest factions of unrest on the planet. There were some who didn't choose a side … the Neutrals or N.A.I.L.s as some call them. But the rest were divided between Pax and Megatronus.

"They broke in on the deliberations of the Council on what they would do with my absence. There was chaos, then arguments. Megatron wanted it for himself and Orion Pax wanted peace. He hadn't come for the Matrix like Megatron. He came to beg assistance for the people because civil war was coming. As they both spoke the Matrix made its choice. It chose Orion Pax. He was the one who would become Prime and in the doing of this event, he became Optimus Prime."

"It chose him."

"It has the ability to choose. Sometimes it chooses a caretaker until the one who deserves it gets it," Sentinel replied.

"Do you believe Optimus Prime deserves it?"

Sentinel nodded. "Yes." There was a pause. "Are you surprised by my answer?"

"Sort of. Yes."

"Don't be. Some things are true no matter what you may want yourself." He stared at her silently, his enormity filling the room.

"Is there a mechanism for you to be Prime again or is that over for you?"

"No. Optimus would have to surrender it and even if he did which he wouldn't, the Matrix has spoken."

"Are all Primes big like you?"

"All that have ruled Cybertron. It changes you. There is only one prime that is small and that one is in the Pantheon. He is the prime of the mini-cons, Micronus Prime." Sentinel considered her a moment. "I should not tell you more. Your insect kind will mock us because you are ignorant and it suits you to do that."

"I am glad to hear you tell it. I was at the Festival for the blessing. I would not mock any of it," Leonora said solemnly.

"That would make you an outlier to your kind," Sentinel said. "I watch your news programs. Tell me where I am wrong."

Leonora considered him. "You are right to a degree but we still have our planet intact."

"For now," Sentinel said. "Its rather ironic that you fear us when your world will probably end by your own hand. Again, tell me where I am wrong."

Leonora had nothing to say.

-0-At the Military Airfield Bridge Room, Military Airfield Control, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They came through and hurried to the apartment tower where they lived, going up swiftly. Alor turned to Blackjack and Flint. "Ironhide has planned dinner out and activities in for the infants. You all must come. This is a family gathering and the start of an infant tradition for Christmas Surprise. You are on the clock now."

"Affirmative, General Alor," Blackjack said with a smirk. Flint grinned with a nod, then the door opened on their floor.

They stepped out, then paused. Half the doors in the hallway were covered with wreaths and lights. They walked forward to their own which was the same, then entered the apartment. They stood staring at lights, lit trees and decorations everywhere. It was beautiful.

"My, the elves have been busy," Alor said with a grin. He dropped his gear bags, then exited the apartment, Flint and Blackjack behind him.

They paused before Ratchet's door, then entered. In the living room, they looked all around. There were trees everywhere, lights glowing and decorations hanging from the ceiling, walls and shelves. A huge plate of sugar style cookies sat on the counter with decorating supplies along side boxes that said 'Decorate your own Christmas Surprise decorations' on the sides while Ratchet and Ironhide sat on chairs sipping cold beer.

**"HO-HO-HO!** Sit down and grab a brew," Ratchet said raising his bottle to the three.

Blackjack got the beer, they all sat on comfortable chairs and couches, Blackjack took a sip, then sighed. "Good times."

"You look good in your elf hat, son," Alor said with a big grin. "Were you the little elves making things festive?"

"None other," Ironhide said with infinite satisfaction.** "I, IRONHIDE, ELF-IN-CHIEF TO SANTA PRIME DID SPREAD GOOD CHEER!"** He grinned, then glanced at Ratchet. "He helped too."

Ratchet gave his best most dazzling smile. "Indubitably."

Laughter was had by all

-0-TBC December 18, 2014 **edited 12-21-14**

NOTES:

ESL: I love words that sound cute, are different and say what I need them to say.

Plotz: To burst, as from strong emotion. It's Yiddish. America, ESL speakers and overseas readers is a melting pot of all kinds of words. In my family if you were surprised, you would say "I will be swanned." I love it. I don't know why they say it but they do. I love the influences of other languages and cultures on our speech and sayings. Thank you, world. You are wonderful.


	266. Chapter 266

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 5 (dd4 266)

-0-In the homestead

"What's next on the battle plan, Only One?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, Only One. What's next?" Alor asked with a smirk.

Ironhide grinned, then set his empty bottle down. "The grand genitors of course."

"I suppose you have things on their way? Here? Or there?" Blackjack asked his son with fascination.

"They're going to be delivered to the relevant apartments so we can do them one at a time. I think we better hoof it to Miler and Venture's place now," Ironhide said as he stood, a smug look of satisfaction on his comical face.

:Prowl:

**:WHAT!?:**

:You busy, slagger?:

Pause.

:I am always busy unlike some:

Ratchet could feel the grin over the link. :We are on our way to your genitor's house to decorate for Christmas Surprise. Come with?:

:On my way: Prowl paused a moment considering the possibilities, then turned and handed off command to Paragon. He was out the door in seconds.

/ … what now? .../ Paragon thought as he watched Prowl leave. Then he turned back to the job at hand.

-0-At the domicile of Venture and Miler of Praxus

They came together at the same time to stand and marvel at the huge boxes outside in the hallway addressed to Venture and Miler of Praxus. Prowl looked at Ironhide who was preening slightly in the combined attention of everyone there. It was a bigger image of Orion.

"What's this?" Prowl asked.

"Christmas Surprise in a box," Ironhide said. "Hurry up. We have to do Kes and Tagg's apartment next. Then the Residence."

Prowl blinked, then was nearly bowled over as everyone turned to the boxes with a chuckle. By the time they had arranged the apartment it would have a 30 foot tree lit but undecorated, lights around every window, a wreath and lights on their door, decorations and little funny holiday statues set around the place and a couch with a pillow that said, 'Santa Prime' on it.

"I want one of those for the apartment," Prowl said as he watched Alor place it just so.

Alor glanced at Prowl with a grin. "Be careful what you wish for, Prowler."

They stood looking around. Ratchet grinned. "This is such a nice apartment. Very cozy."

"You should have seen where we lived on Cybertron. Our places looked like doctor's waiting rooms. No personal touches. Everything perfect and just so. My poor genitors were slaves to convention," Prowl said.

"Our place was really cozy," Ratchet said to be ornery. "Two tiny rooms in a slum. I recharged on the couch in the kitchen-living room and my folks recharged in a closet. They called it a berth room but it was really just an over sized closet."

It was silent a moment as everyone turned to look at Ratchet. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Prowl asked.

"Is it working?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"No," Prowl lied.

Alor hugged Ratchet from behind. "Suck it up, recruit," he said to great laughter. "Where next, General?" he asked of his son who was staring at Ratchet with a solemn expression.

He grinned at his ada. "Time to go to Kes and Tagg's place."

They turned and moved out. Soon it would be time for Acutus to move. They had a time line because Ratchet would pilot that city-former too. As they walked out of Vos Tower, Prowl put in a call. :Optimus? Are you busy?:

:Maybe:

Prowl could feel the humor. :We are going to decorate your genitor's house for Christmas Surprise, then our own. Ironhide is on a tear. He just finished with my genitor's apartment. Can you come?:

:On my way:

The line went quiet. Prowl grinned, then linked arms with Alor. "Optimus is coming."

"Oh good. This is going to be fun," Alor said.

They continued down the sidewalk toward the Mare Tranquilitatis. As they did several segways heading for Temple station paused to watch. They were going to take the Temple train to the Basilica where they would leave the system before it branched into the Metro Districts on their way to the Tri-Cities. They would buzz along the highway heading for Earth 1. That they were driving little speed wagons on a planet other than their own into the wilderness was an astonishing thing to everyone but them. This was life on Mars.

:I wonder where they're going?: Lonnie Epps mused.

:Let's go: Judy Witwicky said.

Everyone on board nodded so they turned to buzz after the parade. They would meet up at the elevator going upward in Tower 2.

-0-Inside Tower 2, Mare Tranquilitatis, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

**:HOLD THE ELEVATOR!:**

Everyone looked around, then down. Five little segways filled with humans were buzzing like mad toward the elevator. They entered, then turned as everyone grinned upward. Everyone looking down looked at them with amusement.

"Hello, tiny people. What brings you here?" Ratchet asked.

:All of you. We were following the parade. You look like fun today: Linda Graham said with a chuckle.

"Well, we are," Ironhide said as he preened a moment. "We're decorating for Christmas Surprise but don't tell anyone. It's a surprise."

Laughter greeted that as the elevator stopped and the door opened. Everyone looked out at the spectacle. The hallway was glittering with lights and colors as several other doorways were covered with ornamentation. They stepped out, then took a moment to look at the effort that some of the other tenants had made. There were wreaths and lights but there were also images magnetically affixed to the doors and around the entrance ways. One apartment had holly bushes all around the door making it look like a portal into a hedge. Ironhide especially liked that idea. They reached the apartment where the boxes were.

"Why are these things here, Ironhide?" Alor asked.

"I don't know their schedule. They come and go as students. I didn't want them to know," he said as he picked up a huge box. Behind him, the elevator opened as Optimus stepped out. He walked down the hall admiring the view, then paused. "What do we do?"

"Follow me," Ironhide said with a grin.

Everyone picked up stuff, then turned to the elevator. Everyone got on including humans, then rode to the floor where Kes and Tagg lived. They stepped out, then Ironhide turned to Prime. "Are your genitors home?"

He opened the link and shook his helm. "Nope."

"Good. Follow me, troops," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to their apartment. Everyone followed with a grin including the humans. Entering, they began to unpack and decorate. "We aren't decorating the tree unless you think they want us to. I'm going to have the infants do our tree and maybe they want the kids to do the same for them."

"Good idea," Prime said as he set the huge tree down in the place that Prowl decided would be prettiest and most easy to view both inside and out.

:This is hilarious: Lonnie said as she filmed the entire thing with her camera. They were huddled by the door which afforded the best view. :I think everyone on Earth should see this:

:You know they won't: Linda said as she ran her own camera. Everyone on the segways were doing the same. No one on the planet went out without a camera designed to withstand the conditions. Their personal libraries would pale next to the sight of this.

Lights were strung as Optimus held them. Decorations and dollies, pillows and statuettes were placed with care under Prowl's exacting optic. When it was all finished, the lights turned on and everyone standing around admiring things, the door opened. Kestrel stepped inside with his book bag followed by Tagg. They looked down at the humans who moved to allow them in, then stared around the premises with astonishment.

Kestrel glanced around, then looked at Optimus. "Son, this is so beautiful."

"Merry Christmas Surprise, Ada," Optimus said.

Kestrel walked to him, hugging him tightly. Tagg who was looking around with a smile turned to Ratchet. "I can assume this is some of your magic?"

"You would assume wrong, Tagg. This is the work of me, **IRONHIDE! PLANNER OF CHRISTMAS SURPRISE CAMPAIGNS! DECORATOR OF INTERIORS!"**

"Elf of Santa Prime," Ratchet said as everyone stood laughing.

"Elf of the Santa Prime," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

"This is so beautiful. Thank you so much," Kestrel said as he turned slowly taking in all the beauty. "Its so pretty. I love the lights. This tree …"

"You can decorate it yourself, Kes," Ironhide said pointing at a stack of boxes and the Solus Prime topper stacked on the kitchen table. "Or you can have the infants help you."

"I would love that, Ironhide," Kes said glancing at Tagg. "Won't that be wonderful, Tagg?"

"It would be wonderful," Tagg agreed with a smile.

"We will take the boxes down to your locker below. When you get ready to take this down we can bring them up," Optimus said.

They chatted a moment, then turned to go with boxes galore and humans following. They went down and stored things, then went up to the penthouse Residence of the Primes. Stepping out, perusing the boxes, everyone turned toward Ironhide. He grinned. "There's a plan here."

Prowl crossed his arms and fixed Ironhide with a stern optic. "Oh, please … elucidate."

Ironhide didn't. He showed. He's that kind of mech.

-0-About a joor later

They stood in the living room staring around the extravaganza that Ironhide had designed. It went as follows...

In the lobby as you open the door stood a 30 foot tree fully lit which was to one side of the entrance. It glittered with lights but no decorations. Inside, standing in front of the window down from the massive fireplace was a 45 foot tree, also undecorated but lit up. All of the windows glowed with the soft light of clear bulbs. When the house lights were off and it was dark enough, it would give a luminous glow in the room.

Pillows graced the couches, some with holly and berries, some with comments and pictures. The ever popular 'ho-ho-ho' competed for attention with cartoon Santa Primes. On the mantel of the fireplace nearby was another Santa Prime. It was a big statuette of Optimus as Santa Prime. He wore the costume, the beard was under his chin and a hat slouched on his helm. Over his shoulder a bag of toys sagged. He grinned at the world from his little pedestal. It had pride of place next to the Primus Cup and the Thanksgiving award of Prowl and Ratchet as jail birds. It fit in perfectly.

Optimus snorted, then chuckled as he stared at the statues. "Nothing like enhancing our prestige don't you think?"

"I like it," Kestrel said as he stood next to his son, his arm slipped through Optimus's.

Optimus grinned down at his tall ada, then kissed his helm. "I do too," he said.

Ratchet grinned, then looked around. There was a huge Christmas piney-woods sort of lovely decoration with candle in the center of the big dining room table. Around the place were touches of this and that, statuettes on shelves and in the berth rooms of each child, a tree hung from the ceiling, a touch that Prowl had found 'very winning, Ironhide'. Outside, hanging on both sides of the double doors to the Residence, enormous holly wreaths with red ribbons were displayed.

"This was fun," Tagg said with a grin.

The door opened as everyone turned. Miler who was smiling entered. "Prowl! You should see our apartment!" He paused to look around. "You did it!"

"Miler, you can't get cuter than right now," Ratchet said to general laughter. Hugs were had, excited chatter and plans for infants to complete the decorations made, then everyone sat to sit and look at the beautiful room.

"I should go to work." -Prime

"Me too. I have hearings." -Ratchet

"I have to teach Prowler white and green." -Ironhide watching Miler hold Prowler

"You're on white and green? We're on blue." -Prowl watching Tagg hold Sojourner

"We're matriculating ahead of you, Prowler. You'll catch up. I'll be your resource." -Ironhide being serious

**GRIN!** -everyone else in the room

:Ironhide!:

Everyone looked down.

**:IRONHIDE! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND DESIGN CHRISTMAS FOR THE HUMAN HABITATS?:** Judy Witwicky called out to universal acclaim among the humans.

Ironhide grinned. "Okay," he said.

He would.

-0-At a meeting in the offices in the Praxus Business Plaza, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"That is the footage so far with Sentinel, Burris, Stiletto and these mechs," Leonora said pushing a list forward to the others as they went over details in their production meeting held every afternoon on what passed for Friday on Mars. Their offices were to scale but allowed full sized mechs and femmes to enter through an air lock system. It was designed to be foolproof, not allowing anyone under seven feet or non metallic to leave without meeting the security scans. If they didn't, the airlock doors would seal and nothing could budge them. No one who forgot where they were would be able to saunter out and die in near vacuum.

This was a single room cum office, a store front along the third floor mezzanine that with windows allowed them to see out and others to see in. Many were the little children who stood and stared at the 'little people' through their windows emblazoned with 'Galactic Film Productions, LLC.'

"Tell us about these guys," Aaron asked pointing to six names on the list.

Over the course of three orns …

They had stood together at the bars staring out in the transitional holding facility for mechs and femmes who wanted out and a life in the colony. Five youngling mechs waited, a young femme standing with them holding the servo of one. Leonora had been filming the preliminary background footage that would show them in prison, going here and there under the direction of heavily armed guards, their caseworkers from Autobot City Processor Health representing them before the various boards they had to pass.

She stood in the corner of the room of the Parole Board tuned into the proceedings as the mechs and femme waited anxiously for a decision on their petitions. Three mechs on a panel, the 'parole board' discussed silently a stack of datapads from the relevant agencies that had processed them and their request. The social workers had each presented their findings … they were young and smart. They were orphans from Cybertron who had joined the 'Cons for food and better conditions. They had no family that they knew of but had become one together on their ship. They had been in fighting, something that scared all of them but they did their best anyway. None of them were educated, all of them wanted to be. The mech and femme … a couple apparently, wanted to learn to read because they wanted a family and their kids would need to read and learn because they had heard infants had to go to school here. They wanted to be up to the challenge of their infant's education.

It was all heartbreakingly sad to her.

No-a who was not only a judge but headed the parole board looked up at the anxious younglings. "You do understand that we are under modified martial law. We are still trying to pull back from extinction. I hope you understand that the trust we would give to you if you get paroled is enormous. Infants live here. Elderly. Small clans on the brink of extinction. We can't take another hit. Do you understand?"

They nodded solemnly.

"Tell me then, why should we grant you freedom to live here as a member of our colony?" No-a asked.

One of them shifted in his peds, then glanced at the others who nodded encouragingly. He looked at them. "We were hungry. We were … we had no home. No one was anywhere around to help us. We come from the old neighborhood in Polyhex. We were on our own and we sort of got pulled in. We want to have a better life." The others nodded anxiously. "We won't break no laws and we'll work hard. We heard that you get your own place and any thing you want to do you can if you work. We will work. Hard." He nodded in emphasis. The others did too.

No-a looked at the femme. "What about you, miss?"

She glanced at the others. "My mech and I … we want to live here and have a family. We want sparklings. All of us … we're a family now. We want to be together. We can be together can't we?" she asked.

No-a nodded with a grin. "We don't separate families."

It was almost too much, the sunshine of that remark. The youngsters glanced at each other with relief, then No-a with anxiety. No-a glanced at the others who nodded. He looked at them. "You will be paroled. You will be assigned housing next door to each other. I will see to it personally. You will be guided by this mech," he said nodding to a big Seeker standing by the door, a slight grin on his face.

They turned to look at him, then the mech gripping the femme's servo swallowed hard. He stepped forward and held out his servo. "I'm … I'm Chainsaw. This is my femme, my pre-bond, Acet. We will do what you tell us. We want to belong."

Red Wing nodded, then glanced at No-a who was grinning. "I can take all of them, No-a."

"I figured as much. If all the candidates were as good sparked as these kids are we would be alright," No-a said. "Younglings."

They turned to look at him, tension in their bodies. "You are paroled to Red Wing, a seriously good mech. He and his trine will help you make the leap forward. I am depending on you to not let me down."

"Oh no, sir," they all said as they all began to speak.

No-a held up his servo. "It's Christmas Surprise soon. You will like it. You will like your home and jobs you get to choose unless you want to go to school."

"We can't read," Acet said.

"You will learn, youngling. If you want it, you can get it. Any questions you have, Red Wing can help you. You are now members of the Former Decepticon Association. They have their own rules too. Listen hard and excel. It is my honor to add you to our colony. Go forth and sin no more."

It was amazing how brilliant their smiles were as they nodded and hugged each other. Turning to Red Wing, they followed him out. No-a sat back with satisfaction. "Those kids are a good addition to our colony."

No one argued with him. Then they called the next group. Leonora Huttle would film them too …

"That is a great story, Leonora. They're on the edit list."

Leonora grinned. She wasn't going to have it any other way.

-0-Moments later at the Residence of the Primes

A knock on the door broke the laughter and reverie inside as everyone turned to look. Prowl walked to the door, opened it and leaned outward. Then he stepped back opening it widely. Outside, Red Wing stepped inside followed by six younglings who looked petrified. Optimus who was putting an ornament on the topmost branches of the tree, leaving the lower ones for the infants paused.

The younglings followed Red Wing, their optics taking in the opulent palatial surroundings (for them and probably anyone else) and the legendary Autobots sitting and standing around. Ratchet they knew because he came through and fixed boo-boos. He grinned and nodded. They nodded back solemnly. Red Wing paused by the tree. "Optimus, I have six younglings who want to take the oath so they can get on with their lives here."

Optimus looked at the gangling sub adult youngsters who regarded him with something halfway between fear and anxiety. "Welcome to our colony and way of life, younglings. We are honored that you wish to join us. We hope that you find work that satisfies you and take part in our colony's affairs. We have sports, clubs, all manner of groups for which you may join as well as education. You may go to prep schools until you can go to University or trade schools. There are apprenticeships and mentorships as well. The artifacts are in the Temple to give you comfort. All are welcome here when they live in peace and follow the laws. We want all of our people here in safety."

Chainsaw stepped closer. "We want to have a good life. We heard about you out there, that you were wanting us. So many want to come. We were lucky. We want to help make this a good place."

The others nodded.

Prime nodded himself, then held out his servo. "You give your oath to me and the Matrix. You do know what that means don't you?"

They all nodded solemnly. "My ada told me about that," Acet said. "We will not be traitors to our oaths."

Prime grinned. "I never doubted," he said as he took Chainsaw's servo. The deal was set. They all shook on it, then Prime glanced at Prowl. "I think this calls for cookies and punch," he said with a big grin.

Prowl smirked, then walked to the kitchen, Miler following. The younglings were asked to sit which they did, their optics looking around the room at its amazingly beautiful ambiance nervously. Acet glanced at Ratchet. "That statue up there looks like you and him," she said nodding to Prowl who was passing drinks around as Miler took a plate of cookies to each person in the room including a grinning Red Wing.

"That is a very important statue, youngling," Ratchet said warming up his bullshit.

"That is insanity," Prowl said. Then he grinned. "The Primus Cup on the other servo," he began before a cookie bounced off his helm.

The six younglings would talk about the glory of that moment forever. So would the humans present as well.

-0-TBC December 19, 2014 **edited 12-20-14**

NOTES:

In Marvel UK Transformer canon, there is a Christmas party where Optimus Prime is wearing a Santa suit. Its a hilarious image to say the least so this business actually falls into canon. Nothing about Santa Prime and decorating and the rest is outside the bounds of what actually exists in canon. Did I tell you I love this fandom?

ESL: elucidate: to explain something more fully

matriculating, matriculation: learning or being a student. Usually applies to college or university but anyone who is a learner or learning is undergoing matriculation as they are matriculating. :D:D:D:D:D


	267. Chapter 267

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 6 (dd4 267)

-0-Shortly later on

"We are go, Doctor."

Ratchet sitting at the conn nodded. "I agree. Fort Max Flight Center, this is Ratchet at Acutus Command."

"Flight Center, Ratchet."

"We are go. Let everyone know." Ratchet watched the monitor as every metro-former in the colony began to flash their lights. Flights anywhere and everywhere both in and out of the colony had been halted half a joor before in preparation for Acutus to stand, then walk to his pad to re-seat himself. What was normal and easy for him was havoc on the ground without coordination. Though they didn't usually change to root format, preferring either ship or city mode, they moved in and out of their robotic modality swiftly and easily. They wouldn't do that here. They would transform slowly to allow the displacements of energy and the possibility of injury to someone below to be minimized.

"Flight Control to Ratchet. You are free to go."

"Affirmative, Flight Control," Ratchet said. "Are you ready, Acutus?"

"I was never more so, Ratchet," he said with his deep youthful voice. That was when the magic began.

The rumbling beneath his peds indicated hundreds of millions of horsepower gathering itself as Acutus executed the programming that would raise him from ship mode to bipedal. The noise was slight for Ratchet because of the insulation of being in the command center or brain of the mechanism. Outside, it wasn't so. The noise of tens of millions, perhaps hundreds of millions of changes both small and large would have been astonishing if the atmosphere were that of Earth.

He began to gather as he pulled himself inward, then charged the force of his body upward. He rose in an elegant sweep as his enormously powerful torso began to emerge. As it did so did his head where Ratchet sat watching readouts for problems. A handsome face emerged from the mass, the same handsome face that they all bore. Tower finials which were white rose up with a red helm that protected the usual white face they all were designed to have. He resembled in his paint scheme Metrotitan, a young 'former as was he, himself.

He began to pick up speed now that his base was secured as giant peds and two legs began to follow the torso. Arms shot out with red servos as the body rose skyward. Down on the ground watching the show as sirens whined all over the colony, humans and bots stood on every space around where this could be observed. Among them were Acet, Chainsaw, their four friends and Red Wing who was walking with them to the employment office in Tyger Pax where they now lived side-by-side in apartments with appointments they didn't even know existed.

Red wing had hustled them to a space where they had an unobstructed view of the behemoth as he transformed, something that he knew none of the kids with him even knew was possible let alone existed. They stood dumbfounded as a ship changed to a bot, then rose up for what seemed a mile before standing stock still while the processes finalized for his now robotic body. A huge Autobrand shown on the front of his chassis near his neckline.

Chainsaw turned to Red Wing. "There really are a bunch of them here."

Red Wing nodded, then grinned at the stunned youngsters. "We have over 20 giant formats. They are being hunted by pirates and Megatron. They have amazing tech … transwarp drive, the first on board space bridges and all kinds of weapons that can destroy anything including worlds. They are magnificent and they are coming here." He turned to point in the distance. "Do you see them? We have two infants as well."

The youngsters turned, then tuned into the view. Standing side-by-side next to four metro-former cities, watched over by Kappa Supreme who was just slightly taller than them, two little mechs stood watching happily holding each others servo. "Oh … they're so sweet," Acet said as she glanced at Chainsaw with a smile.

"They're so cute," Chainsaw said with a smile of his own. The others nodded as they stood watching as Acutus turned to walk the fifteen steps calculated to put him where he needed to be.

Acutus did the math, identified everyone around him as well as all the under and above ground infrastructure. When that was calculated, located and clarified, he lifted a ped to begin. Ratchet didn't feel the ped falls inside but everyone outside did. Though they were carefully placed and gently, the tremor of a mech who weighed hundreds of millions of tons still was felt. He crossed the open plain, stepped over the highways, then paused. Adjusting his flight plan, he began again as Kappa towed two excited happy infants away to safety.

Every 'former on the plain sent their encouragement as the elder of their clan, Metroplex helped with the youngster's progress. They chatted, discussing the progression past the city, Mausoleum and Basilica until he reached the place he would stay. Bright yellow lights shot out as he measured with a scan this place he had longed for for eons of vorns. He would stay here and house his people. If he was required to fight, he would. That was his created function. He would team with Titan who was joking with him from Gliese 581 g over the bullet line. They would be unthinkable to any enemy stupid enough to challenge them.

"You are go, Acutus. I'll let Dad help bring you home," Ratchet said as he sat back in his comfortable pilot's chair.

Metroplex chuckled, then began to talk Acutus into place. Acutus paused. "Acutus to Flight Control."

"Flight Control, Acutus."

"I am transforming to sit."

"You are go, brother," a flight controller said as he felt the emotion of the return well up in his spark.

Ratchet felt it too. These were beloved individuals, the Metro-formers and having them here was of an incalculable measure of safety and respect. They were literally completely good mechanisms. Then Acutus began to reverse.

-0-On the ground nearby

:He's half a mile up there: Will Lennox said to the several men and one woman standing beside him. General Morshower was their guide and host along with Colonel Fulton who had led them through the bridge at Diego Garcia to the Autobot City Municipal Interplanetary Airport southeast of the Fortress. They had taken transport- segways- through the city to come to this place, a series of terraces outside of a place called Terra, a city designated for a scientific name of Earth to watch an inconceivable event unfold. The supreme leaders of France, America, the UK, Australia, Canada, Russia, Germany and China were watching a metrotitan transform from a ship mode, to robotic, then to a final format, a brilliant glittering city fit for a king.

Morshower nodded. :I have never flown in one but I have been taken through them in ship mode. There are so many levels inside I lost track counting. Any amenity you need to travel comfortably is there. Cabins for the crew, good food, a full size med bay and recreational facilities. All of it is there. These are all living beings, these cities. They are the most formidable creatures in the universe. See that one?" he said pointing back to The City where Metroplex sat, his sirens and lights flashing. "That is the mighty Metroplex. He is the oldest or near the oldest. A new one, Caminus came with Acutus here. He is a colony 'former, ancient like Metroplex and a really rare holdover. They're hunted for their tech. They're run to ground, then killed for their fucking tech. All of them are interconnected by their sparks, their hearts and souls, so they can be tracked that way even if the one they are using is dead. They are the reason Megatron won't win and they are coming to Prime because they love and serve him. They are the most incorruptible and loyal Autobots of all:

Fulton nodded. :We will take you to meet Metroplex before you go. We already have permission to do that:

The visitors nodded as they silently watched the robotic mode begin to disappear slowly as a city began to form.

Acutus began to disappear as his helm transformed, sliding down toward the bottom of his format to make the control center that was the heart of their city mode. His arms disappeared along with his servos as his body began to make towers. They rose upward, dozens of them rising into the sky as the rest of him began to spread out. He was making roads, a park, an open space in the middle with a ring of towers, a design he preferred and which was accommodated for him on his pad. Some towers paused at their full height as others continued to rise.

:How tall was he in his robot form?: the President of France asked through the translation filters of his suit.

Morshower who understood him without a translator turned to the man. :He was over half a mile tall. He is younger and slightly taller than everyone of his siblings but Metroplex. Metroplex is the tallest Metro-former of them all:

:Endiable: he whispered.

No one disagreed.

-0-On board

Ratchet sat watching the data as the scenery changed around him. Gone was the clear birds eye view of the colony. He was riding the bronco downward, his view becoming slightly obscured, then completely as towers took over and rose upward. Down he went, barreling toward the ground in the magnificently complex, extraordinarily complicated sentient being. Eventually the view was gone, replaced entirely by the monitors fed by sensors everywhere.

A thud told him he reached the central nexus resting place of the brain and helm of Acutus. Shivering and shaking around him, tremors galore told him that the process was still in order even before the monitors fed that data to him. At long last, the last shivering change occurred, then everything was silent. Sitting a moment to absorb the ride, Ratchet checked data. "Acutus, you're a caution. I think you beat everyone's record."

A chuckle greeted that. "You honor me, Doctor."

"No, youngling, **you** honor** us** by being here. We want** all** of you. Every last one. We have millions to house and you good sparks are key," Ratchet said rising from the comfortable chair that had absorbed shocks all the way downward.

"I am glad to be here. More will come. We have all heard. Some have a way to go but they are coming. Some are protecting colonies. When its time, they will come," Acutus said.

"Agreed," Metroplex said over the line. "I sent a message over the array of secured lines that Caminus said still exist. Expect them. They will come and all will be well."

"From your lips to the audials of Primus, Metroplex. Why don't you all settle down and get reacquainted. I will let Prime know you are down and okay. Is there anything you need, Acutus?" Ratchet asked as he paused by the door.

"Residents, Doctor. I long to fulfill my function and host," Acutus said.

Ratchet paused for a moment as emotion overwhelmed him. He patted the wall. "You will, Acutus. They are longing to live here. The next bunch that comes … they're yours."

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank **you**, youngling," Ratchet said as he turned to walk out. It would take a while to reach the door that led to street level. Ratchet walked around the center of their newest city, pausing on the plaza that formed its center. Then he turned as the sound of laughter could be heard. Giant arms embraced a tower as a child's delight reached Ratchet. Teatro who was hugging Acutus looked back at someone calling to him. He let go and disappeared running to Kappa who could be heard calling him. Ratchet grinned. Life was strange but he had never felt better or more at home than he did now. As he walked to the corner, support vehicles both sentient and not were flooding the city to help organize life in Acutus.

TBC December 20, 2014 **edited 12-21-14**

NOTES

ESL:

bipedal: two legged. Humans and Autobots are bipedal in that they stand and move on two legs.

appointments as related to a space, house or apartment: the things inside that make it nice, fixtures, etc that one uses when you live there. They are also called amenities. :D

endiable should mean fantastic in French but the diacritical mark thing didn't show up. that is what he means. :D

It should be noted that unless they are in combat or are needed for some reason in root format, the metrotitans usually are portrayed in city or ship formats. It would appear that their robotic format is for combat. They were created as ship vessels to take Knights or colonists to places, then transform into cities. For them to long to be cities is canon as is explained below:

Root mode for city-formers: After watching cartoons out the wazoo as well as reading, researching and looking for images of these giants across all of the universes, I have discovered that they tend to be in either ship or city mode. In every cartoon or print universe outside of G1, even Trypticon prefers to be a ship. He is one of the satellites of Cybertron, moving in orbit in stasis because of a lack of fuel to have him in any other condition. It would appear that they only take their root or robotic mode when they fight. It would make sense since they are so tall that they are dangerous to everyone from the possibility of a fall or a ped placed wrongly. They were built to be ships and colony settlements. They became guardians because they are that awesome. But robotic mode is a rare thing for them. It would indicate that they prefer either city or ship modes over that.


	268. Chapter 268

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 6 (dd4 268)

-0-That evening at the Central Labor Hall, Fortress Maximus, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in a group chatting together quietly. The meeting room for the Iacon Order was down the vast concourse. Some of the membership were already arriving including officers like Fenix, Vinn and two mechs from Iacon Hobbes remembered from the Justice Department. He turned to Traachon. "It would appear that all the officers are there. Shall we go?"

Traachon nodded, then stepped out leading his group toward the open doors of the Iacon Order's meeting hall, one of literally dozens of big rooms reserved for different guilds, groups and clubs in the vast complex. He reached the door, then paused to note things inside. The officers were sitting already as membership filtered in. They entered and sat down, Traachon nodding to Fenix who glanced their way. Fenix nodded back. It was quiet conversation for a moment, then Fenix rapped his knuckles. "Are we ready to go?"

The room was half filled. They nodded and settled. Fenix glanced at the recorder. "Where did we leave off before, PM?"

He checked the datapad. "We were working out the logistics of helping landscape the terraces of Centurion and Kalis, Fenix. We have the volunteers. We need to discuss equipment and letting Jetta know."

Fenix nodded. "I sent the e-mail to Jetta. He told me when the repairs to the water and power stations are complete, he would send me the formal okay. He also told us that he was glad we would do that and to go ahead anyway."

PM grinned. "Good. Are we on the time line still? I can inform the volunteers myself."

Fenix nodded, then looked at the crowd. "We are, correct?"

A murmur of agreement greeted that.

They discussed the old business, all pending matters, then turned to new business. After three items were discussed and agreed upon, all of them pertaining to service to the community, Fenix steeled himself for the open portion of the agenda. "Is there anything for the good of the order to come before us?"

"Actually there is, Fenix," Traachon said from the middle of the crowd.

Everyone turned to look at him, some of them with solemn expressions.

"Very well. Please speak your mind," Fenix said.

Traachon arose. "I am interested in the purpose of this group? What is the mission plan, the focus or point of this association?"

Everyone glanced at Fenix who considered his words. "This is a fraternal organization for former high caste individuals to get together, share community and to give back as well. We are dedicated to being a resource and blessing to our people and our colony."

Traachon nodded. "I was led to believe that this group was formed to champion the views and rights of the high caste community here in what I am understanding is hostile territory. So far two high castes have been murdered. High castes aren't in positions of authority-"

"That would be wrong," Vinn interjected. "First of all, Traachon, there are no high, low or mid castes here. It is forbidden by Primal Decree. Secondly, there are dozens and dozens of former high castes in the highest echelons of power in this colony. The lists of leaders and directors, supervisors, commanders in the military and other positions of great responsibility on Cybertron are filled with former high castes here."

"What is your position, Vinn?" Hobbes asked.

"I am a family processor health specialist who is a therapist in the Veteran's Administration Processor Health Program and I have my own private practice. It is what I do not only because it is needed and I love it more than any other thing I have done, but it is a service that our people desperately need. I help families and soldiers as well. I go to the schools and help high needs infants who suffer traumas from war. That is what I do, my greatest honor, Hobbes and it is more important accidentally than anything I ever did on purpose on Cybertron."

Joon who sat nearby watched her bond and the others with anxiety. "He is a very important person, Hobbes," she said. "He saves lives and helps those who suffer back to peace."

"What do you do, Joon?" Hobbes asked.

She stood and stared at him, her gaze never wavering. "I work at the Circle of Light co-op store and educational center, 'Full Circle' creating weavings telling our story. I am a story weaver, Hobbes. I also belong to the Temple Auxiliary and help with the infants and children when they come to learn what the Temple can tell them about their identity."

"The Circle of Light is a cult," Hobbes said.

A gasp in the room halted him as half the membership present stared at him aghast.

"It is. Even Prime thought it was," Hobbes persisted. "Neither of you are in a position of power that can affect the direction of this colony. Who else present is?"

A big mech in the corner stood staring at Hobbes with an intense expression. "I am. I teach, therefore I change and shape the future. I teach at the University, write books and columns for the newspapers as well as train younglings in the ways of peace and conciliation so that they can go forward in life helping our people choose the better path and not that of war."

"Who are you? I still don't see you having more than a marginal affect on the path of this colony," Hobbes said.

Joon turned to him in fury. "That is Heatout. He is our heart and soul, Hobbes. He is the one who helped Dai Atlas get 20 million of us off Cybertron when the high castes fled leaving them behind. He is holy. You would do well to remember that."

Heatout glanced at Joon giving her a nod. "Thank you, Joon."

Traachon stared at him. "You are high caste. Why would you find that repugnant?"

"Because the inequity destroyed us. We are on the edge and will be there for a long time. You didn't care about anyone and you didn't see the fire that you lit among the hungry and dispossessed. It blew up in your face and rather than treating or fixing it, you fled. Now you come here with the same goals in mind that you exacted on other planets. Not here. No way," Heatout said in his calm quiet voice.

"There are rules to this organization. I am calling on them now. I call for an election. Would you deny me the right to do so, Fenix, or do the rules mean anything?" Traachon asked.

Fenix stared at him more than aware that he was bound to hold elections. Fenix nodded. "Very well. I initiate the seven orn period of discussion before the election which will be held here in the evening of the seventh orn. It will be secret ballot and officiated by the Temple. Is that satisfactory for you, Traachon?" he asked quietly.

Traachon nodded. "It is. I will be running for your job, Fenix. We have a slate of officers posted at this website on the Community Bulletin Board," he said sending the address to Fenix. "We will be politicking, Fenix. We intend to win."

"Maybe we should disband then," a big former high caste from Capital City said with a cold expression. "You can be king of nothing."

Traachon grinned slightly. "You could but what would be the sport in that?" he asked. Then he nodded to all and turned to leave, the others following behind him.

It was silent a moment, then Fenix glanced at his subordinate leader. "Well, here we go."

Vinn nodded. So did Mirage before he stood up with Tracks to leave. Willa who was sitting next to Heatout glanced up at him. "What now, Master?" she asked.

"One orn at a time, my friends," he said glancing at the group who sat grim faced around the room. "One orn at a time."

-0-In the bosom of love later that same afternoon

The door opened as excited infants ran in to stop short, jamming up behind each other as they did. They stared around having become wound up with excitement by the journey down the hallway itself. Inside, they saw the brilliant lights and decorations. It was breathtaking.

If they breathed.

"**ADA! WHAT THIS! I COMED HERE TO THIS! IT BLOO-TOO!"** Orion cried.

Ironhide paused a moment. "Bloo-too?"

Hero who was standing squeeing turned to her atar. "He means beautiful, Atar."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "Of course he does. I think it's bloo-too too."

"**WHAT DO WE DO NOW, ADA!?" **Praxus called as he hopped little jumping hops around the room in his excitement.

"Well, we can put up some ornaments, then go to dinner. Your brothers and the others will be here shortly. What about it, grand genitors? A few ornaments?"

"You betcha," Alor said opening a box. Pulling out ornaments, he handed them to the babies while Blackjack turned to help them place the dazzling devices. Ratchet sat to watch along with Spot as the rest of the herd including Appa Ratchet helped the infants put the ornaments up. They would all be in the same area at the same height otherwise. Sitting on Ratchet's lap, Spot watched intently.

The door opened as Drift peered inside. "Wow," he said as he entered followed by Springer. "This is bright."

"Your old Pa is the culprit," Ratchet said as the two got a beer, then sat down on either side of him. "What about your place?"

"We're good," Springer said with a grin. "We have enough trouble keeping up with the slag we have now."

"Don't tell Ironhide," Ratchet replied as they watched him hang things up out of the reach of the infants. They pointed and he complied. So did all of the enraptured adults in the room. "Hero."

She paused, then turned with a giant smile and a shiny ornament in her tiny servos. "What, Ada? **This is so fun!"**

"You have to help Amma Ravel and Amma Alor at their apartments after dinner. They have trees that need help and no one is better than you infants. Don't you agree, Ammas and Appas?"

The grandgenitors paused, then glanced at Ratchet. "Slag, yeah," Blackjack said for everyone else. Laughter greeted that, then they continued until the boxes were emptied of their bounty.

Moments after that …

Infants were loaded into holds (against their will) as everyone gathered together to go to dinner. Appa Ratchet with his (service) cat and Sunspot with his (service) dog stood by the door waiting for the clothing and bitching to be attended to before everyone joined them. Laughter and slag followed them to the elevator and onward to the lobby below. It would be a long ride and two train changes to reach Iacon and the spectacular three level restaurant, Tower In The Sky.

-0-Prowl

He walked home to the Residence where his genitors were caring for the infants. He wanted to be there when they arrived but it was not to be. He had to prepare the agenda for the next orn's staff meeting, do half a dozen things regarding Ratchet's hearings the next afternoon on Earth and get the low down from Vinn and Fenix, Mirage and Tracks about the challenge to the leadership in the Iacon Order. That didn't count briefing papers from various department heads for Ratchet, a meeting with the priests about how far to go when questions were raised and other things. He didn't mind. This was his element. What made any difficulty arise was that it was no longer just his life. His life began in the company of his children and bond. However, he still was Prowl. He would do his 200% best for the colony and armed forces because that was how he rolled.

He turned, nodded to Paragon who was working swing shift for time off during the races upcoming. Then he walked out and made his way to home. A short ride up, a brilliant cacophony of delighted infants and adults at the door, then life really would begin. He entered to the delighted screams of his infants and the warm embrace of Optimus and their genitors. The door closed quietly. The tree outside shed its beauty all through the beautiful foyer of the last Prime of Cybertron and his family.

So far.

-0-Fenix

"I am very vexed, Tril. When he rose a coldness suffused my spark. I find myself not desiring conflict but it's coming. I shall not surrender my leadership post without a struggle. I feel so … responsible for things, so sad."

Tril rose, then enclosed Fenix into a tight hug. "You are the bravest mech I know, Fenix. You are brave and you will do this with all the skill and courage I have ever known you to have. You have made the change toward the good and that is Primus blessed. Don't be upset about this. You are making your way to the light. I will go with you. So will most of the Order. Those that don't deserve Traachon and all the problems that will come with his leadership. I am proud of you. You are the best mech I know. Don't forget that you are showing the infants what a good mech is like."

He hugged Trill tightly. "I will do my best."

"You will outwit him. He's a bad mech, Fen. He always was even before we came to understand anything. We will defeat him with our friends and with each other. He can't stand against us in our unity," Tril said.

Fenix grinned slightly as they stood swaying. "Thank you, Tril. I would not be able to process this without you."

"And I, you," Tril replied.

After a moment, they would turn to their children who stood in the hallway watching. "I think its time to put up the lights around our window. Don't you, infants?"

A delighted trio of tiny femmes would agree at the top of their vocal processors.

-0-Tower In The Sky, Iacon, Seven Cities District, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered the massive restaurant, one that wound up through three levels to the top of the tower structure. It occupied every square inch and was so beautiful and elegant that there would be few others that could compare on any planet most of the clientele could think of. They could think of a lot of planets too. This was so high caste in design and appointment that Ratchet felt his peds attempting to turn around and run away without him. It was fabulously beautiful, glowing with warmth and elegance from the structured lighting glinting off copper inlaid yellow stone faced walls and caramel-colored marble floors. A waterfall in the middle plunged over the top of the penthouse level cascading downward three floors into a huge grotto filled with rocks and crystals, the usual design of artificial pools on Cybertron.

It would surprise Earth and her humans to know that Cybertron had an atmosphere that before the war would have sustained human kind. However, since the bombing, environmental destruction and poisonings happened in the fighting, no human could be on Cybertron without oxygen supplied as she stood now. There were seas, smaller than earth but huge free standing bodies of water. There were marshes where animals lived freely. Water cascaded down rocks and boulders in the few streams and rivers that existed. The skies of Cybertron were once a light blue reflecting the evidence of actual water on the surface. Given that Cybertron was two and a half times larger than Earth, what seemed a small amount of surface water there would still be a lot on Earth.

A water feature here and there in the bigger buildings of the colony was a welcome sight from home to the mechs and femmes who had lived on Cybertron. For the clans who lived in the marginal marshy and wetland areas of the planet, it was almost a psychological necessity. The water feature in this building was the most spectacular on Mars falling several hundred feet onto a mass of colorful crystals laid out in a specific design created to honor The One. They ringed the pool which was deep even as below the surface the glow of enormous beautifully white quartz crystals and huge raw diamonds found near Olympus Mons were inlaid in the bottom. It shimmered in the light as it fell, the sheets of water as spray hung in the air in droplets.

A lounge and bar filled the massive first floor. It was so big it covered the entire level of the building as did the other portions of the restaurant. Every inch of the restaurant was marble and precious metals … copper, silver, gold and platinum inlaid in the bars and walls. The floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed maximum light encircled the complex on every level. The view depending where you sat allowed 360 degree vantages of the entire region. In the center which offered tables, cozies, a huge dance floor and a bar that encircled the entire central portion of the vast room, a staircase ascended. It wound in a wide circle upward. Hidden underneath was an elevator for those who required it. Lights from the ceiling hung down here and there on long thin wires, seemingly floating in the air above.

They followed their maitre'd as he led the way to the stairs. Climbing upward, they entered another floor where there was intimate lighting and dining space as far as the eye could see. There seemed to be seating for hundreds of individuals. A small portion of the top floor housed the kitchen and storage areas. The rest of the huge space included several huge banquet rooms and another lounge and bar which occupied the space closest to the windows. A huge fireplace in the middle of comfortable couches and chairs allowed private as well as romantic conversation along with incredible views. Even the area around the kitchen was designed to be beautiful and fit into the ambiance.

Walking to their table, they sat down. Glancing at each other, they grinned. "This is quite the place, Only One," Ratchet said as he pulled Prowler from his hold. They were sitting at a table that had a direct view of the waterfall. It was four tables away. The infants stared at it without a word. As they did the trine appeared, then walked to the table to join them.

Sunstreaker glanced at Alor. "You must be used to this."

"No, actually," Alor said truthfully. "I don't think a place like this existed on Cybertron."

"I feel like a skunk at a bonding," Ratchet said glancing around. "So this is how the other half lived."

Everyone felt it until the waiter arrived. He was adorable and put everyone at ease. Dishes were ordered, high grade and infant drinks chosen, then he left with a grin. The infants sat on laps staring around, then Orion slipped off Ravel's. He turned and ran for the water feature. Ratchet who noticed as he buzzed past turned and rose. Just as he did, Orion bent over the lowest rail to look at the water, then fell.

Pandemonium broke out.

-0-In the momentum of the moment

Sunstreaker was up first. He pivoted handing Iacon to Blue who was rising with a shocked expression. Ravel who had held Orion glanced at his empty lap, then looked up in time to see Orion go over the edge. He nearly upended the table as he rose. Everyone stood as Sunstreaker reached the banister, then peered over the edge. He saw Orion hit the water, then disappear into the foam in the pool at the bottom. He leaped over the edge, then fell. Sunny grabbed at the railing of the second floor, then looked below. He couldn't see Orion in the churning mass of bubbles and splashes.

Letting go, Sunstreaker fell another floor, then grabbed the railing. Looking down, he saw where he could jump so he did. Landing lightly, he stepped into the churning water. Reaching down, he gripped Orion, then pulled him out. The infant was sitting on Sunstreaker's servo. He sputtered, then looked at Sunstreaker. Looking up from where he fell, then down into the water where he landed, he spluttered. **"LELLO! I FELLED!"**

By that time Ratchet reached where they were perched. Or rather, his sensors did. They scanned Orion from head to toe. Ratchet leaned down and took the infant from Sunstreaker. He sat on Ratchet's servo dripping water. **"ADA! I FELLED!"**

"**YOU DID, YOU LITTLE SLAGGER! I COULD PADDLE YOUR LITTLE BUTT! TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T!"** Ratchet opined.

Orion looked at him, then the gathering group of distraught, petrified adults and solemn faced infants gathering behind his outraged Ada. So he did the only thing he could. He smiled the biggest, most insincere smile ever seen on the face of a little hellion. It fell into the category that the soldiers of N.E.S.T. would call 'shit-eating'. Every adult and half the wait staff looked at him with optics the size of space shuttles.

"Is he hurt?" -a waiter finally found voice to ask around his paralyzing fright

**"NOT YET!**" -Orion's entire family minus Sunstreaker

-0-TBC December 21, 2014 **edited 12-22-14**

NOTES:

bloo-too: my nephew when he was Orion's age used to say bloo-too when he meant beautiful. :D

All of the information about Cybertron and her different environments along with the breathable atmosphere pre-war are canon. :D:D:D The Sea of Rust is an actual sea but is shown often dried out and ruined. Cybertron had water and seas but no ocean. It doesn't match Earth but it is significant enough to render the proper name designations.


	269. Chapter 269

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 6 (dd4 269)

-0-At the table in the restaurant in the Tower In The Sky, Iacon, Seven Cities District, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on a towel staring around himself, his servos clutched together in the universal signal of infant distress. He hadn't minded the fall and splash. He was such a good swimmer in his class that there was discussion of starting a 'swim team' for the Sparkling School. He wasn't affected by water. He couldn't drown. He could however become sodden and he was. Ratchet had held him upside down by a ped so that all of the water in his little body could drain out. It drew stern looks from a number of older femmes and a mech who were standing in the lobby waiting to be seated so Ratchet turned his back on them in self defense. It beat Orion dripping everywhere until dry. When he was sure Orion was pretty well drained, he shook him a moment, then handed him off to his solemn-faced father.

Ironhide carried him upward again, pausing here and there to soothe frightened diners who had seen him fall past, his arms and legs spread eagle even as he smiled broadly. A small spark of intense pride filled Ironhide at the idea of his son being unfazed by the fall but most of him was ringing like a bell at the thought that but for some architect's idea of adding a pool, his son would have splattered all over the ground.

Everyone at the table was emotional, especially Ravel as they all sat down again. Towels from the waiter were gratefully accepted, the high grade order was doubled, then everyone settled. All optics were on the little black Autobot sitting on the table on a towel. He looked around at the silent figures of his family. They looked pissed. He gripped his servos, then leaned toward Blackjack. "Other Atar … you at me go bad?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

Blackjack who was weeping on the inside reached for him.

"I wouldn't," Ratchet said with the Voice That Had To Be Obeyed Or Else.

That one.

Blackjack, General of the Armed Forces, hell beast on the battlefield and all around** DOOM BRINGER** sat back, his servos settling in his lap like they had been burned. Grins were quashed by everyone but the twins. Ratchet sat with his arms folded, a look of ultimate doom on his face. "**THAT SPARKLING DOES NOT NEED HUGS RIGHT NOW! HE CAN UNDERSTAND!** He needs to sit and feel badly that he didn't ask to go look at the water. He knows better. Right?" Ratchet asked leaning into the baby's personal space.

Orion leaned back, then glanced around. "I do bad?"

"You have to **ask**?" Ratchet asked.

"I going down there. I falled."

"You did. You scared your grandada half to death," Ratchet said as he glanced at Ravel who looked badly shaken.

Orion looked at Ravel, then his expression crumpled. "I bad. I, Orion bad." Then he began to cry.

It was instructive how many doom bringers fell apart inside at that moment. They crumpled like a straw house in a strong wind. It didn't show on the outside. Springer and Drift shifted, some long dormant programming perhaps kicking in. Springer looked at Ratchet who was staring at Orion with a long suffering expression. "Do you want to hug him or do I?"

Ratchet snorted, then picked Orion up. He cuddled Orion on his shoulder as he cried. Everyone relaxed a little bit. "Nothing like a near death experience to make a nice dinner circle the Pit."

"Ada," Hero said as she sat on Drift's lap. He had picked her up almost reflexively when Blackjack got his fingers slapped. "Is Orion okay? He fell off the thing there."

"He's going to be alright but he is going to learn that he can't just run around in public. **NONE OF YOU CAN**. Understand?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the infants around the table pointedly.

Every infant at the table including the trine's nodded. Even Drift and Springer nodded. Then Ratchet handed Orion to Blackjack. They both felt better immediately.

Blackjack and Orion.

The high grade came and so did dinner, large portions for a famished group. It was only then that everyone relaxed. Including Ravel.

Especially Ravel.

Dessert time …

They waited as dinnerware was taken away and the dessert cart appeared. This was a class joint, Ratchet thought with a grin. Desserts and the Cybertronian version of tea and coffee were poured. Orion who was back on Ravel's lap ate bites happily as he described his adventure in free fall to his still shaken grandada.

"I falled down. It fun, Other Ada. I falled and them see me."

"Them?" Ravel asked.

"The other people," Ratchet replied shooting a gimlet optic at his oldest youngest son. "There were diners on all the floors. I can only imagine what they thought when he fell past them."

"I imagine it was hilarious," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "Given that he's fine, I would have paid good shanix to see him fall down there."

That got the slag it deserved even though Drift, Springer and Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"What about tomorrow, Ratchet?" Bluestreak said changing the subject as he shot a molten optic at the twins. They both grinned back.

"I have to go to hearings tomorrow. I will be in New York for the United Nations. That will be the main opening for all that we have been undertaking at the moment. The hearings in Washington, D. C. will be the day after. What I say at the U. N. will probably be the basis for the grilling I expect in D. C. by the House and Senate joint committee on the treaties and Autobot relations."

"They're combining to do the honors are they?" Springer asked with a grin.

"They are," Ratchet replied.

"Who is going with you?" Drift asked.

"Optimus is sending part of the Elite Guard," Ratchet said. "They are rather impressive and I have full discretion to use their story with his genitors if it rises to the moment."

"What about us? **We're** your body guards," Sunstreaker said to be ornery.

"You get to stay home and beat Orion," Ratchet said with a grin. "I no longer in good conscience feel I can leave him with the genitors without body guards. For them, not him." He looked at Orion who paused before a bite, then smiled brilliantly at his still fuming ada.

Laughter and applause greeted that.

Ratchet grinned. "Slagger."

"I don't like the idea of them grilling you. Fraggers, they better be respectful or I'm coming there to bring the doom," Ironhide said.

"You have your group meeting at the Academy tomorrow. Any doom that's getting 'brung' will be brought to you, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"How's that going?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Great. I'm doing stellar and so is Prowler. Ask him anything about green. He'll tell you," Ironhide said with pride as he glanced at his son who was laying against Alor's shoulder raising his helm only for another bite.

They talked for a long time, then gathered up. On the way down, they paused by the front desk to profusely apologize for the hellion. They returned the favor and thanked them for essentially troubleshooting a real problem they hadn't known existed. It was a hilarious walk back to the apartment and an evening spent decorating trees in a number of apartments as well as eating cookies. A tree does not get decorated without cookies.

New tradition.

-0-The next orn, early

Ratchet tiptoed through the apartment admiring the decorations which were still turned on. They were timed to shut off when the light meter told them. Until then, they were glorious. He pulled out breakfast and ate it, then slipped out of the apartment to head for the Ops Center. Shift hadn't changed so the streets and sidewalks were light in traffic. He walked down the sidewalk past Club Cybertron. The Fortress loomed ahead, lights twinkling on its tall stone sides. Banners proclaiming the Primes, football and Christmas Surprise hung from street lamps. He walked from pool to pool of light in the -142 F weather. He was warm and toasty as he did.

Entering the courtyard, he walked inside, then to Ops Center. The graveyard shift was on, the day not yet arriving. He walked to the middle table where Prowl, Paragon and Prime sat. He pulled a chair, then plopped down. "Good morning, sunshines."

They looked at him like he was mad, then Prowl glanced at him with a curious expression. "I heard that Orion fell off the top floor of the Tower In the Sky and landed in the pool below."

"He did, the little slagger. Fortunately, there was a pool down there and it was deep enough," Ratchet said as the three nodded.

They commiserated for a moment, then Prime slid a datapad toward Ratchet. "Last minute decisions," he said with a grin. "I will be online with you the entire time as will Prowl."

Ratchet nodded as he read the data. "Then we're good to go?"

Prime nodded. Ratchet stood up, then glanced at the door where four Elite Guardsmen stood. "Handsome escort."

"We're Cybertronian. Can it be any other way?" Prowl asked with a slightly cocky tone.

"The mini-con twins," Ratchet replied with a grin.

Prowl's smirk faded. "I forgot."

"I didn't," Ratchet said considering how they were malformed from birth, something he was baffled to understand. "I think a bit of orthodontia and a hot wax would help those little slaggers a bit."

Prowl snorted. "You always were a softie."

"For wayward sparklings? You better believe it," Ratchet said as he considered the long association and hellish tomfoolery the two younglings had with him. They had been caught up in war, lying every time they turned around about their age. Ratchet caught up in the turmoil around them had not given a lot of thought to their age. He did try to keep them out of trouble, fix their hurts and mend their ways. It was hopeless. The little slaggers couldn't and wouldn't be corralled. Then he found out their real ages and all bets were off. At the moment they were prospering and behaving under the stern but kind sparked tutelage of Leader 1 and his bond. "Well, I'm on my way. My public is calling."

Slag, laughter and retching sounds followed that. Ratchet laughed, then turned heading for the door. As he did the guard formed around him and he was escorted to his vehicle, the glittering glory of Kappa Supreme.

-0-At the United Nations, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth

They arrived after touching down nearby. The nine mile drive to the United Nations and the entrance to the back area where he was guided took very little time but was covered by the media in all their frantic glory. A white and red search and rescue hummer was guided to its destination by a plethora of police escorts, overhead helicopters and four immaculate black hummers with tattoos and emblems on the doors with their Autobrand. When they arrived, Ratchet transformed. Staring down at the humans who looked at him with awestruck expressions, he smiled. "Andrew Settles, thank you for being here."

"I'm good to go," he said with a smile. "Lily and I will be going back with you when you go just so you know."

Ratchet nodded. "Good. What do we do now, Andrew? I have four Elite Guards with me."

"You are cleared to drive inside, Ratchet," Andrew said.

Ratchet transformed, then opened a door for Andrew. He climbed inside, then Ratchet flashed his lights. N.E.S.T. officers walked ahead of Ratchet into the building leading the way to the General Assembly hall where he would speak. Behind him moving slowly, four Elite Guards followed. They rolled in, then reached the big doors designed for him. Patting his hood, the N.E.S.T. colonel stepped aside. Opening his door to let Andrew out, Ratchet moved farther in then transformed.

He changed swiftly, then stood to his full height. The room was jammed with every possible space taken by someone. He smiled down at the humans, then glanced at the Secretary General who stood on the podium. Nodding to each other, Ratchet then moved aside so other vehicles could enter. They drove in, immaculate black hummers which one-by-one transformed into remarkably beautiful robotic soldiers. They glanced at Ratchet with a nod, then moved to pre-assigned positions along the wall and beside the doors. They took up station, then assumed their stance. They stood look statues, their peds slightly apart, their arms behind themselves. Parade rest never looked so good before.

The Secretary General glanced at Ratchet who nodded, then turned to the gathered nations of the world. "Good morning, all who gather here at the United Nations General Assembly. I bid welcome to you, the Ambassadors, leaders, presidents and prime ministers … those who come here today to listen to the ambassador of the Autobots, Ratchet of Mars. We have gathered together to find a peaceful path, to exchange information and learn more about each other through this process. It is the purpose and mission of the United Nations to promote understanding, peace and cooperation among all who live here on this planet. Now we have extended ourselves to another nation, Autobot Nation, who by their circumstances and our own have become intertwined into the fabric of life on Earth. It is with great humility and respect that I introduce Ambassador Ratchet of Mars, personal envoy of the Prime of Cybertron, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces and the Primal Colony of Mars who has come to speak to us. Thank you, Ambassador. I invite you to the podium."

Ratchet who was listening smiled. "I am not sure, Mr. Secretary General, that the podium will hold me."

Laughter greeted that as Ratchet moved closer. The Secretary General sat down and all attention turned to the tall red and white mechanism that was the most unlikely being of all even as he was the being most known and liked among the humans of Earth.

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary General, leaders and ambassadors of the countries of Earth and anyone listening to this presentation in the world beyond. I am Ratchet, Ambassador Plenipotentiary and Ambassador Without Portfolio for the Prime of Cybertron, Optimus Prime. I am here to explain the events of the past month or so to you so that you will be brought up to date. I am also here to help you understand more about us even as we work daily to understand you. It works to the favor of Megatron and the Decepticons if we fail to do this very basic thing.

"Over the last month, we have had a lot of things happen, some of which you might know in bits and pieces. Some came to fruition gently while others were a huge and violent development. We were able to remove a threat to your species that has been underfoot for ten thousand years. We also have been monitoring threats in the local group that have ebbed and flowed. Lastly but not least, a phase six mechanism finally made their way here. I will explain this to you step by step.

"First, lets start with Arachnid, leader of a infiltration protocol team that came to Earth with Megatron ten thousand years ago," Ratchet said as he began.

-0-TBC December 22, 2014 **edited 1-5-15**

NOTES: More to come later today. :D:D:D

Ambassador plenipotentiary:

1\. a diplomatic official of the highest rank, sent by one sovereign or state to another as its resident representative (ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary)

2\. a diplomatic official of the highest rank sent by a government to represent it on a temporary mission, as for negotiating a treaty.

3\. a diplomatic official serving as permanent head of a country's mission to the United Nations or some other international organization.

Ambassador without portfolio: a minister of state who is not appointed to any specific department in a government.

General info for the story: Temperatures of Mars on good and bad days:

The temperatures on the two Viking landers, measured at 1.5 meters above the surface, range from + 1° F, ( -17.2° C) to -178° F (-107° C). However, the temperature of the surface at the winter polar caps drop to -225° F, (-143° C) while the warmest soil occasionally reaches +81° F (27° C) as estimated from Viking Orbiter Infrared Thermal Mapper. In 2004, the Spirit rover recorded the warmest temperature around +5 C and the coldest is -15 Celsius in the Guisev Crater.  
On the "night" side of Mars (the part hidden from the sun at any give time) the temperature is more than 200 degrees below zero F. On the sunlight side of Mars, on a sunny day at Martian noon, the temperature can reach 50 degrees F - a very cool Spring day on earth. [Evening can be blisteringly cold especially in winter and a temp recorded since this was in the mid 60's.] Just sayin'. ;)

ESL: fruition (froo-ish-un) something coming to its end, or becoming what it was meant to be. Weight loss is the fruition of dieting. :D:D:D


	270. Chapter 270

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 7 (dd4 270)

-0-UN, Earth

"I would like to explain to you about Arachnid, the team she headed and what their purpose was in the planning and thinking of Megatron in relation to this planet. Arachnid was a mechanism who came to life on a planet that was much different from Cybertron. It was organic like yours so she chose an organic format for her design. She was part of an experiment that was intended to create soldiers, infinite numbers who would obey Megatron and only him. She is part of the Insecticon faction of the Decepticons.

"I would like to tell you that they are a fearless, absolutely formidable opponent and operate as a hive mind. I have seen Megatron fight them, from a distance of course and one of them nearly killed him single-handedly. Megatron is about 33 feet tall and gives even Optimus Prime a run for his money in single combat. He is one of the strongest mechanisms around but they can best even him. Arachnid functions among them as a queen does in any hive. They follow her slavishly. If she needed something from them that would terminate their lives, they would give it to her anyway, such is her control.

"She is part of a format that is not appreciated among our kind. It bothers her deeply that her organic form which resembles a black widow spider is not considered aesthetically pleasing among us anymore than it is among you. She is however something that few of the commanders of that faction are … patient, smart and tactical.

"She came to Earth with Megatron ten thousand years ago to begin an infiltration protocol reformat of this planet. The only reason Earth wasn't reduced to a cinder ball then was simply that Megatron lost his telemetry coming over the pole, crashed into the snow and went off line. Arachnid and her team of several hundred Insecticons and a team of regular soldiers dug in to wait for the word to begin. It never came because Megatron was disabled. It is often in moments like that, my friends that history pivots.

"It wasn't until Megatron broke free from custody in 2007 that she was activated and her team as well. They made their move a year or more ago probing our defenses everywhere including Diego Garcia as she gathered intel to begin what she came here for. She was here to implement what are called Infiltration Protocols. They constitute six phases. Phase one is to land and gather intelligence which she was doing. Phase two uses that intelligence to agitate troubles already here, to provoke regional and local problems into bigger more encompassing wars and disputes. They can use any number of tactics to make that happen," he said as facsimiles came to mind. "They can pierce any system and acquire any data necessary.

"Phase three can include direct intervention by the protocol warriors. Sometimes they enter the picture at the periphery at this point. Phase four and five includes direct contact with escalated efforts by the protocol team to intercede for a faction or side to help them to 'win'. I qualify that win because it means that they help eliminate any other armies or individuals before they turn on the last group or groups standing. If we are part of the situation ourselves having detected this happening somewhere, we go into siege mode where we come and directly help those in trouble. That is, if we know about it. By this time its hell on Earth for everyone including us. We have attempted to intercede several times to little avail. By the time phase five rolls around there is very little to protect and defend," Ratchet said grimly to a room stone silent and solemn.

"Phase six follows. It is the end of all things … obliteration … armageddon as you call it. That involves one of the worst types of mechanisms we know about. That phase involves the presence of a single mech called a phase sixer. What they are in reality is a special class of warrior developed by Shockwave, Megatron's partner and head scientist currently in custody on Mars.

"A phase sixer belongs to a group called the Warrior Elite. There are about 40 of them we are aware of in existence. We have personally taken down a number of them including one that showed up shortly ago to finish what Arachnid was supposed to accomplish. This kind of warrior is professional, dispassionate, without mercy and undeterred from their goals. Very few mechanisms can undo them. Our city-formers such as Metroplex can take them down but few things can kill them. Metroplex in robotic mode is nearly a half mile tall. He had an altercation with one called Sixshot. He punched Sixshot into the ground flattening him. Then he punched him again. There are millions of tons of power in Metroplex's servos when he strikes something. Sixshot survived anyway.

"Their armor is made from a substance found and extracted in the subatomic particle stream of black holes. There is nothing we know of that's stronger. They serve at the pleasure of Megatron unless they go out on their own and then its even more dangerous. One of them, Overlord is in the custody of Soundwave on Cybertron. Two of them are in ours … Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division and Black Shadow, the worst known mechanism phase sixer that we have seen in a generation. That we have taken down three shows our determination to defend this system because any one of them alone would have destroyed this planet with ease.

"One of them, Black Shadow showed up here about a month ago. We maintain a security zone 50 light years into the Oort Field and free space specific with 50 light years more covered generally. We scan that deeply and can even reach the outer rim of the Empire now with our expedited sensor arrays. Several groups are in our general area at all times, many pirating while others are former Decepticon battle groups. Some of them dig in here utilizing the local cluster. We are aware of one large former Decepticon group and several more in the area who we believe will join them as of now. They are not in our league I assure you but they are here as irritants.

"When we were made aware that Black Shadow was sent here by Soundwave to menace the troops back into his control, we alerted them that he was on his way. We gave them the offer of surrender and they took it. Some of them came through the space bridges that we offered, shooting and some didn't. We had fights with one that resulted in a lot of destruction and bloodshed in the Oort Field beyond the solar well as well as inside the system. Some of them managed to break through our defenses to try to make a run through the system sector to freedom beyond. But because we have the system sewn up they had no where to go. We had to trade fire before they surrendered.

"It was brutal. There was a lot of death and destruction. It was at that time that Black Shadow who was chasing the groups who were coming to us cloaked himself, then slipped through. He was on his way when we discovered that he was inside the system so we pursued him immediately. It was difficult because he had the ability to cloak his signature. We alerted Mars, then began to build a defense. It was absolutely imperative to stop him before he reached the inner planetary ring because I will be honest with you. There is no weapon or combination of weapons that we possess singularly or in tandem with each other that can take him down."

Ratchet paused a moment to give the listening audience a moment to absorb the information. As he did, Prime weighed his approval. "I want you to know about Black Shadow, this Warrior Elite. He was armored up by Megatron and he is proud of it and glad. His greatest wish is to flatten Megatron. Its interesting to me that so many of them do. His armor is impregnable. His malice has few equals. He is a big mech with mostly dark armor. He has modified his weaponry and can go infinite distances without having to refuel due to internal fuel modifications. He loves money and will work for anyone doing anything if you pay him enough. Even the Decepticons hate him because he can't be trusted. If we paid him more he would fight for us against them. He is feared and justifiably so. He was responsible on his own for the complete destruction of the planet, Rigal IV. Three billion ... billion with a B lived there. Nothing lives there now."

He glanced around the room. "I want you to understand that. If he wanted to destroy this system he could do it directly with Earth or take out the sun. They can destroy worlds because that is what they were formatted to do. Even as we gathered to meet him blow for blow, none of us had the expectation to win. I asked Ops Center to pull the video of his arrival and our attempt to subdue him. We succeeded because we had information gleaned from operational files from Shockwave. It was a miracle that we were able to find his vulnerability and act upon it. A slagging miracle.

"On that day we were pursuing him, following in Metrotitan, a city-former at the site of the surrender out in the Oort Field. Word was sent ahead for all our people to go into the shelters to wait for the all-clear. Eight million adults, children and infants went to ground. We recalled our garrison at Diego, ordered our military and home guard to defend while we came. He slipped through and landed at Autobot City. What this film will show is him there and what was done about it. None of us had the expectation of surviving his arrival but we were going to go down swinging. The lines of defense were between Mars and Ceres as well as Mars and Earth. Every single Seeker in the colony and every mech and femme that could fight took to space to defend Mars and Earth. Watch the video I will show you to see how this managed to transpire." Ratchet turned to an Elite Guardsman, then nodded.

He stepped forward, put a cube on the ground, then stepped back. Pulsing a code to the cube, an image appeared, one of the command crew in Ops Center at the Fortress on Mars. Optimus was speaking to someone over the comm system.

"This is Optimus Prime. I am making an all call to those of you within the sound of my voice that a dangerous foe has been detected in this sector. A scan of the transponder registry database has identified the intruder as Black Shadow of the Warrior Elite Strike Team, the Phase Sixers. It would appear that from his trajectory and the possibility of arriving here by space bridge, he was dispatched by either Soundwave or Megatron to bring Decepticon order, discipline and likely death to those of you in this sector.

"Since he came out of nowhere indicating a space bridge launch, he has not taken a trajectory toward our colony since we spotted him. He was not sent here for us. He was sent for you. We are prepared to offer you sanctuary if you are prepared to follow the simple rules for surrender … come disarmed, be prepared to be boarded at contact, disable and lock away both your ship and personal arms and prepare to take an oath to the Matrix. If you do and break it, the Matrix will exact whatever it feels necessary to achieve balance."

"I am prepared to assist you against this mech if you call for help but I will also come armed to protect myself if I do. I can summon Metro-formers and Guardian Supremes in numbers as well as Seekers and ground troops. Consider your situation. Black Shadow is responsible for many deaths including three billion individuals on Rigel IV. Choose well. Your life may be the price you pay for deciding the wrong way. Optimus Prime out."

The scene changed. It was Ops Center but Prime was talking to a mech on a monitor. Subtitles showed it was a pirate answering Prime's call.

"Prime," the pirate, Slacker replied with a nod. "I put your proposition to my mechs and all of them but a handful want to leave and come to your colony."

"What about you?" Prime asked.

"I am not sold just yet. I am going to see Cyclonus but my ships will be leaving shortly to go to your colony. Accept them. They're good. Mostly." He grinned. "I might be back. I might not. See ya."

The screen changed again.

Optimus Prime stood before the sensors console in Ops Center, then glanced at Prowl. "They are coming," he said.

-0-TBC December 23, 2014 **edited 1-5-15**

This would have been out last night but I had to go back and review a lot of stuff to make the little videos that they are all watching. :D


	271. Chapter 271

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 8 (dd4 271)

-0-United Nations, Earth

It was funereal in the Assembly room as the world watched and listened to Ratchet as he projected short videos of the disaster that had unfolded outside the roiling energy of the solar well. It was an event that they were mostly unaware of but had been only sparsely addressed. Now they had front seats to the whole event and they could begin to see why.

"They are coming." Optimus Prime turned to the team around him with a grim expression.

A big bot, Springer, nodded to Prime. "What do you want if they get frisky," he asked.

"What you think best," Optimus replied to him.

The big mech nodded, then turned with another, one they knew from 'Platoon: Autobot City' as Drift to leave. Outside, ships had come together in a relatively clear sector of space, massive numbers of them seemingly festooned with Seekers who stood or sat on their hulls waiting. The view panned back to Metrotitan, a colossus who sat in space with every running light as well as massive guns directed into the vast center of the iron ring that Prime had arranged. Then a space bridge flared and settled. Through it slid one after another or side-by-side a seemingly endless parade of ships large and small. By the time they were through 23 of them were holding in the center of the circular firing squad of Autobot power.

"What do scans tell, Prowl?" Prime asked as he watched the view, a dusty, brilliantly lighted eerily silent scene.

"Their weapons systems are down and disabled," Prowl replied as he worked the station's console. "Sensors read weapon signatures in confined spaces in four sections of the ships. It would appear that he locked down all of their arms as directed. Nothing appears to be enabled to threaten a boarding. There is nothing that appears to be attached to anyone with a sour disposition and a dislike for losing."

It was at this point that the scene changed as heavily armed shuttles shoved off toward the vessels. They carried Seekers attached while others flew to the ships and landed. The vantage point changed to that of the bots doing the boarding.

**"OPEN UP SLAGGERS!"**

A bot well known to humans, Sunstreaker, peered inside the door when it slid open, his weapon in servo. They slipped inside, then the tiniest bot in the group glanced around. "They're this way," Hercy said, then strode out as everyone watched.

Another well known bot, the twin of the first grinned. :Little shrimp. I guess we go with him:

:You would do well to do that, youngling: Kup, a regular on 'Platoon: Autobot City' said as the others followed him.

The scene cut back to Optimus who was listening and watching the teams on the ships beyond. Then a voice came over the intercoms. It was General Glenn Morshower at N.E.S.T. HQ on Mars.

"Morshower to Prime."

"Prime here."

"This group appears to be surrendering. What is the likelihood that the others will as well?"

Optimus replied. "The likelihood is not great for two and only probable for one of them. They are led by criminals, members of road gangs on Cybertron, some of whom became Decepticons because they could continue to kill and maraud in the army. Incite leads the largest Decepticon group coming after Cyclonus. He was a major criminal on Cybertron, head of a gang that operated in Capital City. He is a cold killer and a thief whose word cannot be trusted. Crossfire was a crew mate of Turmoil who is in our prison. He's a stone killer as well. Derelict is less well known but he runs the pirate group that competed with Slacker for a while before Slacker's group came here to surrender."

"You expect violence from the pirates and 'Cons," Morshower was heard to ask.

"Yes," Prime answered.

Morshower nodded then. "I won't keep you then. Just come back in one piece."

Optimus nodded with a ghost of a smile. "We plan to."

It then cut to the group boarding the battleship that was being led at the moment by Hercy.

They were walking along a corridor of the ship meeting no resistance. When they reached a space that branched out there were a number of Decepticon soldiers standing silently together. They stared at the Autobots and the Autobots stared back.

The little bot, oddly old fashioned appearing among the others turned to the 'Cons after scanning them. "They're disarmed. Why don't you tag them and I'll go forward." With that, he turned and did so.

The twins watched him, then the yellow one said, "That little fragger is going to get killed. I'm going with him."

"Me too," his brother replied, then they did, disappearing into the corridor ahead.

Everyone else in the patrol looked after them, then at each other. Turning as one, they headed out as well following the others. Kup who was well known from 'Platoon: Autobot City' who had arrived as the last one departed paused to stare at the Decepticons. "Where did everyone go?"

One of the baffled appearing Decepticons pointed forward.

Kup nodded. "Stay here. You're all in our custody. Understand?"

They nodded as one watching as the big mech followed the others into the semi- darkness ahead. It was silent a moment, then one of them stepped forward to peer down the corridor. He turned to the others, then shrugged. "Tell me again why we don't slag them to the Pit?"

It then cut to the outside where a team was hovering in the vacuum outside a huge dark vessel.

They were magnetized to the hull, then glanced at each other. Two who led the team, Springer and Drift, well known from 'Platoon: Autobot City' grinned at each other. :Let's go inside shall we?" Springer said over the battle comm line.

:After you: Drift replied. None of the mechs around them appeared to be anything more than amused.

:No, I insist. After you: Springer replied.

:Really. You go first. Age before beauty: -Drift

Springer snorted. :We're the same age:

:We are. Fancy that. Rock, paper, scissors?: -Drift

:You're on: And they began.

Standing on the hull nearby, two Seekers watched. :What are they doing?:

:Who knows, slagging Autobots: the other said with a grin.

Both laughed as Drift headed to the airlock to enter first, a grinning Springer on his tail.

-0-Inside

"Its slagging dark in here." Drift turned his lights on and jumped upward.

Standing in the dark all around him were several dozen mechs. They stood silently waiting for the pair. Springer pointed his lights and his guns at the crowd. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"Waiting for you," one of them said. "We had a short out on this side of the ship. It was being repaired when we had to leave. We came here so you wouldn't have to hunt us in the dark."

Springer and Drift stared at each other, then the mechs. "How thoughtful of you. What do you want to do, Springer?"

"Punt them?" Springer suggested as the rest of the team began to enter the ship. He turned to them. "Take them into custody and mind your manners. These slaggers are gents." He turned to walk forward, a grinning Drift following him into the darkness ahead.

The scene switched to another ship with the little oldish mechanism leading the twins and other soldiers to the flight deck down darkish corridors.

Hercy paused at the flight deck doors, then peered inside. Three officers were standing at parade rest at the conn. He turned to the others. "Red hots at twelve o'clock," he said, then turned to enter.

The twins exchanged glances, then peered inside with the others. Hercy, the little mechanism stood before the officers with his gun pointing to the floor. "You slaggers are going to turn over the command codes or I'm going to grind it out of you."

The officers looked at the little mechanism, then the Autobots filing in to stand behind him at ease, their guns and swords pointing at the floor.

Sideswipe smirked at their confusion. "You better do it. Grandpa will kick your aft."

"**YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! THE CODES! NOW!"** Hercy bellowed.

The Decepticons fairly leaped into the air to comply.

There were scenes next of ships being emptied of their crews as flight teams entered to take them over. They were shown being organized even as Metrotitan moved to another spot where there was a clearing for the next group. Ratchet paused the films.

"When we decided to tell you about the situation regarding Arachnid as well as the big incident with the phase sixer, we decided to show you. I can tell you all manner of things that sound scary. That isn't the point of this exercise. What we wish to do is not only show the threat we all face but to show you what we do about it so that you can have confidence. I don't believe enough information has been exchanged between us to have you understand fully the threat that exists and what it takes to overcome it.

"We removed the first threat and prepared for the second group, a marauding fleet of pirates who are among the worst elements we know of. We also knew they would come in shooting. Let's meet Incite." He began the films again.

The scene showed Prime on the bridge of Metrotitan with his senior officers sending a message to someone over ship communications ...

"This is Optimus Prime. We are prepared to bridge you to safety since you are the closest group to the danger pursuing you. You have to comply with the demands specified to come to us unarmed and ready to surrender. Signal that you understand and will comply."

It was silent a moment, then a strong masculine voice replied. "Sure, Prime. Whatever you say."

"Understand, Incite, that we know who you are and if you come here armed we will be ready to defend. We will blow you to small pieces if you do not comply," Prime replied.

"Understood. Incite out."

The line went dead.

"He's coming through guns drawn," Ironhide said turning from Tactical to glance Prime's way.

Prime nodded. "Have a welcome party waiting, Ironhide."

The big black Autobot turned to make it so.

Fade to …

The bridge outside swirled emptily and then it wasn't. The prow of a ship burst through followed by others, all of them firing as they came.

Seven large ships followed by five smaller fast striker-style vessels burst out of the bridge one after another. They came guns firing. An Autobot shuttle nearby turned to dive below the prow of a battleship that slipped past it into the turbulent energy of the solar well. A mech was magnetized to the hull. A close up shot showed it to be Springer, himself crouching in the torque until it leveled so he could walk forward to enter by the hatch. Three other enemy ships broke through and raced to follow the lone Autobot shuttle.

The next shot was back on Metrotitan …

Ironhide stood giving orders as Autobot ships dodged and ducked the massed fire power of twelve ships coming in fast, hard and blazing. Two of the smaller ships seen on the monitors all around the room took hits that flared into flames then vanished as the pair broke in two. They humped up, jerking and spinning before cracking in two pieces. They trailed fuel and debris as the flaring and death of fires indicated ruptured engines and ordinance exploding. They flew apart heading toward Autobot ships while half of one slammed into Titan who took it stoically. The huge mech mech braced himself and compensated in his interior for the jolt that shuddered through his great body. The sight of it coming at the titan, filling the forward view port with its flaming density made every human in the room watching flinch. Ironhide swayed with the vessel as did everyone else when Titan was struck, then it settled.

A portion of a ship shattered into a massive explosion causing debris and hull sections to obscure the view outside. Optimus who was seen standing by the conn to watch missed the ships slipping past into the solar system but Prowl caught it.

**"IRONHIDE! THREE CRUISERS AND A BATTLESHIP CROSSED THE SOLAR WELL!"** he said as he looked up from the gigantic tactical datapad that half covered the command table.

Ironhide turned to tactical. **"Springer! We have bogies in the system."**

Cut to a shuttle with a big mech bending over the pilot watching a battleship try to elude them through the forward view ports as the mechs behind him gear up for battle.

"We're on it. We have the battleship but three fraggers are chasing us. We're dodging them but we need an assist," Springer said over the intercom.

Cut to Metrotitan and Prime ...

"Kup. Sandstorm. Twin Twist. Bogies in the system. Help Springer," Prime said over the intercom as nearby Starscream sat at a station ordering Seeker support. Five hundred Seekers would break off the close quarters battle to spin and fly with all haste into the system. They vanished in seconds, their rushing blur of colors and speed visible out of the forward view ports next to Optimus.

The view changed …

Twelve ships slipped into the cleared area one after another. One of the seven battleships managed to swerve, heading with the three still intact cruisers hot on their tail. Two others were convulsing madly from fatal wounds delivered by the Autobots the moment they fired their guns. Six other battleships were caught in the midst of a circular firing squad as Autobot ships and shuttles unloaded upon them.

The shooting was astounding. The intensity of battle was unlike anything the delegates and leaders in the Assembly room and those watching at home had ever witnessed. For a generation raised on video games and violent movies, there were no scenes nor were there visuals that matched the incredible carnage that Ratchet was playing for them now. Ships burst, breaking into pieces. Fires flared, then died out, munitions blasted hulls, fell into space to detonate or floated in deadly clumps through the increasingly tighter space. Here and there, faintly outlined in the wavering light and intensity, a mech or femme could be made out floating without movement.

Autobot ships returned withering fire as the big vessels caught in the fire paid a terrible price for their officer's bad judgment. One took a hit and spun violently, rolling over and over as more hits were made. Autobot ships moved from the relative safety of the debris field that shielded them to shoot, then fell back as swiftly.

It was crowded as the ships came out of the bridge hoping to punch their way through. The shattered remains of two cruisers careened off the sides of the battleships that slid into sight, each of them firing as they did. Autobot ships slammed into reverse ducking and dodging the beams of energy that sought their destruction. Two took hits, fire flaring, then winking out as they slipped back into the rubble.

Two of the enemy battleships took direct sustained hits. One rolled over trailing debris while the other began to slip sideways, listing as systems began to fail internally. Four others found themselves bunching up behind the two fatally damaged ships, their pathway to freedom blocked by the pair.

Prime was shown standing in front of the big forward monitor watched as his teams began to hit propulsion and guidance locations on the big ships. Ironhide nearby was consumed with Starscream by his side in taking out the battleship and three cruisers that had made it through, then turned to head into the solar system. The calmness of the leadership at work, the ease with which they worked together would be imminently remarked upon when the presentation was over.

The images changed to Charon, a moon of Pluto and a number of other locations, some in space ...

They ran for the shuttles parked nearby, always on alert, always ready to go. Reaching them, they entered, took up positions on the guns, then strapped in as the shuttles began to lift off. Heading toward them were battle shuttles from the forward bases at Europa and Enceladus as well. Lifting off from the military air base at Autobot City, half a dozen fully crewed battle shuttles rose through the air to head out toward the solar well. They would pause at Saturn and wait, the last line of defense for any stragglers who might be still on their way. The first view was seen of 700 of the 2,000 Seekers flying in precision groups in the area fell back to join them.

Ratchet paused the films. "What we see here are cruisers and a battleship that slipped through the net and are seeking a way out of this system. They aren't headed for Earth or Mars. They are trying to find a way out of here altogether. Our forward bases which are three are designed to prevent anyone from piercing too deeply into the system. Charon was the first base, the largest moon of Pluto, then the ships from Enceladus and Europa were shown coming to their aid. We had 2,000 Seekers arrayed to protect and assist. 700 of them were heading toward the invaders and Springer's shuttle which was caught between the battleship and the cruisers. He was getting shot from one end to the other."

The films began again.

Springer sat at the side of the vessel watching the sensors as he guided his gunners. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper and Blurr fired at the cruisers from gun emplacements designed for this task by Springer and Kup, scoring hits even as Rem flew the shuttle with enormous skill, barrel rolling and dodging the fire of three cruisers covering the battleship.

All through the boiling energy of the well they flew in a straight line toward the pinpoint that signified the sun of the small nondescript system in which they found themselves. How the Autobots got footage of this and other shots, none of the humans could know. It was mesmerizing to see and the delegates and home audiences watched enraptured.

In hot pursuit behind the enemy and Springer's embattled battle shuttle …

They came in hot following as fast as they could manage in ships that were built to do just that. As they did two shuttles from Charon Forward Base 3 joined them. They spread out and floored it flashing forward at speeds heretofore unattainable.

Kup was seen sitting calmly in the copilot seat champing on his stogie. Sitting behind him checking out his digits with a calmness that was born of zillions of years of combat, Hercy waited for battle. Mechs sat at the guns and had begun firing at the ships ahead of them. In a line speeding like the wind, four battle shuttles raged after the enemy.

Hercy glanced at Kup. "Think we have to board them or will they get blown to the pit?"

"I suppose we'll have to board and fight it out level by level," Kup said conversationally.

"Don't have a preference either way, myself," Hercy replied as if he were choosing something for dinner. "This could be fun."

Kup nodded. "You're right. What is the distance now, Parlie?" he asked. "Are we closing?"

Parlie glanced at the sensors, then nodded. "We will be within visual distance in seconds."

"Steady as we go, youngling," Hercy said quietly as Kup nodded next to him. Around the shuttle mechs were firing powerful guns at the cruisers just ahead. At that point, out of the view ports Seekers by the tens and twenties began to join them adding their guns to the conflict.

Prime …

Outside the view port the battle raged. It was a seething mess. Two cruisers were strewn over the area fogging up the view of the other ships. With the other three ships heading through the solar system with death facing at every turn, six battleships were left to slug it out with Prime's crew and hundreds of Seekers.

As Prime watched, boarding experts landed on the hulls of ships to disable their features and to be ready to enter when the time came. No one came out to fight them off which was telling in and of itself. The battleships were slowing, two of them veering slightly from damage in the stern. It would apparent that engines were being compromised.

"Open a channel," Prime said glancing at Blaster. He nodded and complied. "This is Optimus Prime. Stand down and end this before we destroy you."

It was silent a moment, then a static-filled reply came over the sound system. **"FRAG YOU!"**

"I will order my people to destroy you now if you don't stand down. There are two thousand Seekers coming here to join us. Check your sensors if they still work. Stand down now. This is your last chance." Prime turned to Blaster. "What is the condition of our own forces?"

"Damage to three ships. They need to leave once this is locked down and have someone else come in for them. No word yet on injuries," he replied.

Prime turned back to the forward port just as the voice returned. **"We're stopping now! Call off your targs!"**

"Power down your weapons. Lock your arms up and fuse the locks. If we have to board you for a fight servo-to-servo I may decide to blow up your ships and spare the aggravation. Either do it my way or be sorry."

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "We will comply. **THAT FRAGGER INCITE GOT AWAY AND LEFT US HERE TO SLAG IT OUT!"**

"He did not get away," Prime said coldly. "You have half a breem, then we come. We will come ready to shoot to kill if you give any resistance whatsoever. Tell your crews. I want all of the ships to check in now and let us know you understand and are complying."

He waited a moment, then they began to answer, each of the six big ships calling to signal compliance. Prime listened, then looked at Ironhide. "You better send for more soldiers and boarding specialists. I do not trust them farther than I can throw them. There are gangs on those ships."

Slacker nodded. "The mech that called to you is a fragger named Octopunch. I thought I saw Stranglehold too. They weren't with me ever. This group is vicious and criminal helm to ped."

A murmur greeted that as bots around the vast room weighed in with their recollections of the two. Prime turned grimly. "We need to clear the decks, Ironhide. Get this going. I want the leaders brought here. What is the status of the ships in the system?"

"They have it bottled up. It will take them at the speeds they are using a joor to get to the inner planetary ring. There are 700 Seekers and five battle shuttles waiting there. The forward bases set their teams in and they are relieving Springer's ship along with the crews I sent from here. Seekers from here are with Kup as well. Its only a matter of time before they bleed the ship to a stop or blow it up."

Prime then nodded grimly. "Very well." He sat down again to watch the converging lights on the datapad as crews began to make their way through the thrashed battlefield to take the ships one-by-one.

Ratchet paused the films. Glancing around the room he noted the silence and grim expressions on the faces of the delegates. He considered that, then nodded. "It only gets better," he said. Then he began the next round of films.

TBC December 24, 2014** edited 1-5-15**

NOTES: It is Christmas Eve here where I am. For those of you who celebrate, Merry Christmas. For those of you who don't, just consider yourself hugged. If there are other celebrations both national and personal, I salute you. If it is just another evening in the year, I salute you anyway. :D Take care out there. As for the bot's schedule, given that it often takes me three or four days of writing to cover one day of Martian time, we may find Christmas Surprise lasting longer than Christmas.

Take care out there. One of the best treats for me is to write for all of you. Be well and happy holidays, world. :D:D:D


	272. Chapter 272

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 10 (dd4 272)

-0-At the United Nations, New York City, New York, United States, Earth

"It only gets better," Ratchet said, then pushed the button on the unifying field that was playing the video which everyone was watching. They had seen enormous carnage from uncompromisingly violent enemy troops and ships. Casualties were everywhere. It had happened within four hours of Earth as the cyber crow flew, all of this drama and they were just now seeing up close how terrible things were in a combat between behemoths.

The scene opened with Springer fighting to survive the follow up attack of three cruisers while they were chasing a battle ship. There were long shots showing the entire tableau, a battle ship flying swiftly taking hits as it tried to break out of the closing net of Autobot steel forming ahead of it and behind. Springer's shuttle shooting and dodging the combined fire of three cruisers followed swiftly. Behind the three cruisers, shuttles joined chase, several from the transfer site at the well and some from the forward bases. With them came Seekers bearing heavy arms, their firepower leaving tracer trails as they closed the gap on the cruisers. It was incredibly frightening to watch.

The scene cut to a Wrecker shuttle following led by Kup with his partner, friend and mentor, Hercy. Their pilot, Parlie was closing the gap toward Springer so they discussed strategy in a conversation that would enter Autobot legend with the humans of Earth. Kup was in the copilot seat chawing on his metallic stogie, the one that kept him alive. The calm unperturbed figure of Hercy was behind him sitting along the hull in a comfortable seat. That formidable little mechanism glanced at Kup. "Think we have to board them or will they get blown to the Pit?"

"I suppose we'll have to board and fight it out level by level," Kup said conversationally.

"Don't have a preference either way myself," Hercy replied simply. "This could be fun."

Kup nodded. "You're right. What is the distance now, Parlie?" he asked. "Are we closing?"

Parlie glanced at the sensors, then nodded. "We will be within visual distance in seconds."

Kup turned to watch the gunners firing in emplacements on the sides of the ship's hull. They were laying down the hurt in their gunnery positions, swiveled forward to add to the carnage which was reaching the battle ship ahead. Behind Hercy, the sight of Seekers flashing past, their guns blazing could be seen.

The view cut to …

Prime stood at the front monitors watching the seething mess outside. Ships were drifting, some of them in pieces as fluids and chunks of vessels drifted in the tight area of confusion and death. Some hurtled past, a few bumping off the stoic Metrotitan. Others drifted in place, some spinning madly. Mechs and Seekers were boarding now, going inside the pieces to take off the living and the dead. It was a ghastly scene lighted by ships, long shadows wavering in the darkness of space. There had never been a scene in human fiction or film that could rival it.

Prime turned to his crew. "What is the picture, Smokescreen?"

A big mech turned in his chair. "Sensors indicate that two of the battleships are fatally wounded in their propulsion systems, two cruisers are effectively destroyed and the other four battleships are taking substantial hits. If they don't break free they will be destroyed."

"Open a channel," Prime said glancing at Blaster who was well known from broadcasting and sports. It was incongruous to more than one human watching to see mechs they felt they knew having this life beyond the more familiar ones they were used to seeing. He nodded and complied. "This is Optimus Prime. Stand down and end this before we destroy you."

It was silent a moment, then a static-filled reply came over the sound system. **"FRAG YOU!"**

They would continue to take surrenders from those still alive for a while. Then the surrenders would end. There was no one left alive to stand down.

Cut to …

Springer and Drift were magnetized to the hull of the battleship that had signaled its willingness to surrender. Springer paused by the hatch which slid open. Glancing back at his team, he nodded. :Stay together: He slipped inside followed by the others, then the hatch slid shut.

Inside, the lights were on but no one was there. No one was around. "Where is everyone?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

Springer- "I would think they would be here through if nothing else the power of my personal charisma."

Snorts and derision greeted that remark.

Drift grinning- **"******I'm**** here."

More snorts and derision resulted.

Springer glancing around, then decided to go ahead while checking his big, big gun- "Well, I guess they're just shy. Probably had a sheltered upbringing and don't know how to mingle. I think we should go show 'em. Let's go. I'll go first, then Drift, the twins, then Blurr."

"What about me?" Cliffjumper a mini-con asked heatedly.

Everyone looked down.

Springer- "Hi, Cliff. I didn't see you."

The mini-con kicked him in the shins, then turned to go down the corridor. "I'll go first. You fraggers follow **me**." He smirked, then left. When he was gone they all looked at each other.

Sunstreaker- "We going this way?"

Springer- "Looks good to me," They all nodded, then turned to go that way instead.

Cut to Kup …

Outside the shuttle, crews were working to tow the destroyed mass of broken ships. A chat with Prime about it was had, then they turned to buzz back. They would join Springer and Drift's crew eventually.

Cut to …

They passed common rooms where surly silent mechs stood unarmed and unmoved by the presence of Autobots. They did not however fight them. If looks could kill, every Autobot would have been dead. Pausing to look at them, the boarding team turned moving onward heading for the command module of the vessel, the one with the officers as the subtitles spelled out.

Springer stepped out of the corridor he had taken to pause before the doors that opened onto the bridge. As he did the others reappeared including a dour Cliffjumper. He turned to Springer with a frown. "Slagger."

"Relax, Cliff," Springer said as the last member of his crew stepped up. "We're going to go in and take the surrender."

"And if they don't?" Sunstreaker asked as he stood tensely, his swords in servos and a grim look of battle on his handsome face.

"You know what to do," Springer said. He turned and pounded on the door. **"OPEN UP! WE'RE HERE TO TAKE THE SURRENDER OF THIS SHIP!"**

The hatch slid back. They peered inside. The command crew sat and/or stood at their stations watching the Autobots as they stepped inside, guns ready in their servos. Lying on the floor by the command chair a big mech sprawled, a slightly bent crowbar next to his silent form. Springer looked at the mech, then the one who was obviously in charge. "I am assuming that's Incite?"

"You would be right. What now, Autobot?" the big intense mechanism asked.

"You surrender. We add this ship to our collection. Megatron loses. Win-win for both of us," Springer said with a grin.

The mechanism stared at him, then shook his helm. "If you didn't have football I would fight you to the floor." He looked at the twins. "I won a bet on your fraggers." Then he grinned at Blurr. "I see you still have a glass jaw."

Blurr tensed up. "Frag you."

"When does football start again?" the big mech said as he handed a disk of command codes and the like to Springer.

"Not soon enough," Sunstreaker said as he looked around the big room. He grinned at Blurr. "I love kicking your aft."

Blurr smirked at him, then looked at the pirates. "Move it. We have other fraggers to slag to the Pit. None of you are special."

"I think he just hurt our feelings, Notte," a mech said as he looked at what appeared to be the temporary commander of their ship.

"Fragging Autobots," the mech, Notte said with a slight grin. He looked down at Incite who was starting to stir. "What about him?"

"Leave him for the cleaning ladies," Springer said as he nodded toward the door. "Sunny, you and Sideswipe take these slaggers to the shuttle. Winch them in."

Sideswipe nodded, then looked around. "Move it." He paused to stare at a mech who stared back just as coolly. "I remember you, fragger. You owe me money."

That mech grinned. "Frag you for being dumb enough to loan it to me."

A rap on the noggin by Sideswipe's big old gun cut that short as the group walked to the doorway to leave. When the last one did Incite staggered to his feet. He looked around, then glared at Springer and Drift who were lounging against his command chair. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON!?"**

"Not much. Your ship is ours, you have a dent in your helm and you're our prisoner," Drift said. He glanced at Springer. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Yeah," Springer said. "You forgot to mention that he's ugly."

"Oh. Sorry," Drift said with a grin.

Incite stared at them, obviously groggy from the bop to his head. "Where is my crew?"

"Detention I would think," Springer said as he slapped cuffs on Incite. "Time to go, Sunshine."

"Frag you, Autobot," he said as he staggered toward the door.

"They all say that. You have a way with mechs," Drift said. "They all want to frag you."

Springer grinned. "It's a charisma thing."

"Is that what it is," Drift said as the three exited the bridge.

Cut to …

Ratchet walked into the command center. He sat at the table as Prime looked up. "What is the status for medical, Ratchet?"

"We have 500 wounded, some of them seriously, nearly all of them Decepticon or pirates. We also have 4,287 dead so far, none of them ours. We gathered them up for burial, perhaps in a mass grave later on. We will seek identities utilizing students from the University but it will be a futile thing for most of them, they were so blown to bits.

Cut to...

More ships came through the aperture sliding to a halt as Seekers landed on top pointing their guns straight down. Springer and Drift were back for more. Autobots stood in the open hatches of their own shuttles ready to board and do what it took to subdue the vessels. Springer stood in his, then tuned into the vessel he was slated to take. :We're outside. Either surrender without a fight or we will tell the Seekers topside to unload their weapons through the roof and frag you all whether you want to surrender or not. What is it going to be, Derelict? Do you want to do this easy or hard? I do both. I'll let you guess which one I prefer:

It was silent a moment, then a deeply masculine guttural voice was heard. :Come on in, Autobot. We have the welcome mat out for you inside:

Springer considered that, then glanced at Drift. :You worked with the slagger on Turmoil's vessel. What do you think?:

:Hard to tell with him. He was stealthy about his desire to take over. Unlike me I might add: Drift grinned.

Springer grinned back. :I will remember that:

:I don't think he's suicidal. He can see the handwriting on the wall. Fifty-fifty that he gives it up: Drift said.

:That helps: Springer said holding up a servo with two digits miniscuely apart. :About this much:

:You're welcome: Drift said with a chuckle as he pulled his swords free of their scabbards. :Shall we dance?:

:After you: Springer said as he turned to push off. He had his gun in servo when he landed in the open hatchway of Derelict's ship. His crew and two others swarmed in after him.

Cut to …

A scene outside of Autobot City where a makeshift morgue was set up, priests and medical personnel watching grimly as bodies are off loaded from shuttles. They are carried to a makeshift structure where they would be examined and identified if possible. It is grim, quiet and solemn.

Cut to …

They walked down the corridor on the starboard side of the cruiser. This was a smaller ship than those before so it was sooner rather than later that they would run into this crew. It was instructive that they were alone thus far as the subtitles said.

Sunstreaker frowning with big old gun in servo- "Fraggers are hiding." He walked at the rear of the group.

The sound of peds gave them all pause. Drift glanced at Springer, then stepped forward peering around a corner. He stared a moment, then stepped back. "There are younglings ahead."

Springer, surprised- "What? How many?"

Drift looked again. "Three. Two femmes and a mech." He looked again, then gestured, hiding his sword out of view. Ped sounds came closer, then three tiny infants appeared. They looked up at him with terror, clutching each others servos tightly. He pulled them out of the line of fire. Turning to hand them back to the twins, they watched as the pair turned and hurried to the shuttle. "What does this mean? Families? More little orphans saved? This is the most fragged mission I can remember in a while."

Springer- "I hear ya. Ironhide."

Voice- "Ironhide here."

Springer- "We found three little kids. We took them to the shuttle. What do you want us to do?"

"Continue. Are they safe?" Ironhide asked.

"They are for now."Springer looked around checking with his sensors. "We're going onward. Kup and his crew are on the port side working forward. Any more slag from the idiots?"

Ironhide- "No. Continue."

They turned as Sunstreaker came back to the group trailing Sideswipe. "They're with the pilots."

Springer- "Alright. Let's go. Can't let Hercy get all the glory," he said with a grin.

They turned together and headed further into the vessel.

Cut to …

Ironhide- He stood silently a moment, then glanced at Prime. "We have three more infants, Optimus." Prime and Prowl turned to look at him. "We'll take them in ourselves. Old Mech will have my aft for any other arrangement."

Prowl- "Do they detect families or is this more rescued babies?"

"No." Ironhide turned to the intercom. "General call … we are picking up babies in the ships. Be very careful. Remove them immediately. Look for families if they are there. Remove them too. Carefully. We don't know what's happening but babies are roaming the hallways. Repeat. Babies are roaming the hallways. Ping receipt of this order." Pings flooded in. He stood and waited listening to the conversation.

Cut to the command deck of the flagship cruiser ...

Kup and his team stood on one side of the open hatch door while Springer and his stood on the other. Sensors indicated a full crew inside. Springer who was operational commander on the ground listened, then rapped the wall with his gun. They had seen sullen groups of hardcore mechs standing in the two largest open spaces on the ship as they made their way forward. They were filled with seething rage and some of them let them know. Since they weren't armed with anything but a bad attitude and a willingness to discuss family pedigrees with the enemy the Autobots continued onward after warning them that molten plasma awaited anyone of them that fragged up this unexpectedly easy surrender.

So far anyway.

They continued onward to the command deck, pausing to regroup together.

"Derelict, this is Springer. I want you to toss your weapons out here where we can see them, then get ready to be frisked. No fragging around or we'll perforate your aft."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice spoke. "Come on in, fragger. We're waiting for you."

Everyone glanced at each other as they gathered their thoughts about a plan. While they did that, Old Hercy shook his helm in disgust, then walked past Kup and Springer into the command room. Blinking with surprise, both mechs peeked around the corner after him.

Hercy walked to a giant mech and his crowd of officers who stared down at him with a combination of disbelief, humor, rage and sneering. Derelict was a brutal looking mech with a reputation even prior to the Decepticons as a stone cold killer, subtitles under the scene declared. He grinned slightly. "What the frag. Who are you, shortie?" he asked as the others grinned.

By then all of the other Autobots began to enter the room staring at the 'Cons with loathing and Hercy with fear. Before anyone could say a word, Hercy calmly laid down the law. "Alright, slaggers, here are the rules according to the Prime. Shake out your subspace and no funny business or I will blow a hole in some part of you that might not be essential for life but will hurt like the Pit. Understand? You are prisoners of Optimus Prime."

One of the enemy mechs- "Springer, who is this little twerp? Slagger looks to have fallen off a monument to the Great War or something." As he spoke Hercy pointed his big (deceptively) old timey gun held in his (deceptively) old timey servo and shot that mech in the foot.

His bellow was astonishing as he hopped around the room trailing energon. Everyone looked at him, then the little mech with the big, big gun. Then they all took a step backward including half the Autobots. All of them did but Derelict. He himself stared at the little mech with the big bearings who was staring back at him without fear. It was obviously disconcerting to the Decepticon.

Derelict grinning downward- "You are one serious minded little fragger. What makes you think I will comply?"

Hercy raised his gun and pointed it straight at Derelict's cod piece. Everyone around Derelict took another step backward including **every** Autobot in the room this time. "This?" he asked calmly.

Derelict glanced at Springer who was as astonished as everyone else. "I see you brought your dad."

Kup snorted. "He should be that lucky. Old Hercy will blow your bearings into orbit if you don't comply."

Every 'Con in the room shook out their subspace. Derelict looked at them, then chuckled in spite of himself. He stared at Hercy for a moment. "Let me memorize your face so when this turns around I can find you even in the dark, you little fragger."

"You won't have to, slagger. I'll be hunting you," Hercy said with equal coldness.

There wasn't an Autobot in the room that didn't look like they doubted him.

Another page in the legend was born.

-0-TBC 12-26-14 **edited 1-5-15**


	273. Chapter 273

The Diego Diaries: Boom! 11 (dd4 273)

-0-United Nations, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

-0-Cut to …

Ships sliding into a clearing that was ringed with armed vessels, their light filling the space with an eerie intensity. It felt like a nightmare where the dreamer was partly aware, partly awake. It had a sense of dread that was deep with fear. They slowed as Prime watched them on the command deck of Metrotitan.

"What is the status of Black Shadow?" Prime asked Prowl.

Prowl- "He's closing the gap. This one is going to be tight."

Prime- "Then we begin. Open a channel."

Blaster did, then nodded to Prime. "You are live."

"Crossfire, this is Optimus Prime. I sent you visuals of Derelict and Incite's misjudgment after they exited the space bridge we sent them for rescue. I am telling you that we have beefed up the security ring into which you will be coming so I am asking you this. Are you ready to surrender as per requirements for rescue or do we leave you to the tender mercies of Black Shadow?"

After a moments pause, a deeply masculine voice replied. "You did a good job on them, Prime. You've changed. We're in a box here. If we don't agree, you slag us like the others and you are down one problem with our demise. If we agree and come in shooting, you slag us like the others and you are down one problem in our demise. Then there is the idea of just letting Black Shadow do your dirty work. You see my problem don't you? There's no upside for me."

Prime, coldly: "There is. You get to live."

"There** is** that," the deep voice said, "if you consider prison living. I don't. We can't beat Black Shadow and he won't answer our calls. I guess running away fragged him off. We are ready to come. Our ships will be in compliance. I want to talk to you when we surrender, Prime. Let me talk to you before you throw away the key."

Prime: "Come through without any problems and I will talk to you. Come in shooting and I will personally kill you myself." He glanced with a nod at Ironhide.

After a moment of conversation and receipt pings from the field, the aperture opened allowing five cruisers and a battleship to appear in the center of the armed circle. Shuttles and clouds of Seekers began to move forward.

Cut to …

Prime was watching with the others working including Prowl at the command table. Prowl froze, then looked up startled. **"OPTIMUS! BLACK SHADOW IS IN THE GROUP!"**

Prime: He stood stock still a moment, then turned. "Get him."

Ironhide: "We have a bogie in our midst," he said over the comm link to his battle group. "Black Shadow followed the group. He's uncloaking at the port side of the battleship. Kill him."

As every Seeker and ship in the group turned as one, the figure of Black Shadow, a black ship stark against the hull of the battleship disappeared from view.

"Springer to Ironhide. He's gone from our sensors."

Ironhide: "Close the ring. Don't let anything out."

A big mech rose from the conn to run to Ironhide to help him find the beast. He would later be identified as Devcon. "He's cloaked! I can't find him, the fragger!"

A deep but youthful voice spoke over the inter-ship comm line. It was Metrotitan. "Prime, I have a signature … faint and small … it has ducked into the solar system."

Prime froze, then turned. "Take us into the system. Put Autobot City on alert level one. Tell everyone who is there to be ready for a fight. Titan, take us back."

The view outside showed a ship backing, then turning at an impossible angle and speed to comply.

Cut to …

"This is no drill. This is no drill. Everyone is advised to seek the closest shelter to where they are now and stay there until the all clear is given. The schools and hospitals are observing protocols in case of emergency so do not, repeat** do not** go there to find family or infants. Go down to the nearest shelter and stay there until the all clear is given. Clear the streets and buildings. Go underground to the shelters. Anyone caught above ground will be brigged. This is not a drill. Take shelter in the one closest to where you are now. Our military is engaging the enemy nearby and wishes for the city to be safe. All military Seekers are to report to the mustering grounds at Aerie Hill for instructions. Every soldier in the colony is on alert. Listen for instructions when they are issued. Until then gather your weapons and wait. All gunnery crews for the Fortress artillery emplacements are ordered to report. All medical personnel report to the hospitals when the all clear is sounded. Stay tuned to this channel for instructions. Do not panic. This is precautionary due to the proximity of combat in the system."

Cut to N.E.S.T. Habitat …

Every mini-con there froze drawing the attention of the humans at work. One turned to them, shift commander Micro the subtitles say. "Get downstairs in the shelter. There is an alert for the colony. Get to the shelters now!" He ran to the rec room nearby. **"GET TO THE SHELTERS! THIS IS NO DRILL!"**

Everyone paused, then stood including family members of the soldiers most of which were known to the public on Earth.

Sarah Lennox-** "WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN!?"**

Micro pausing to make the call- "They're already in shelters under the Science Habitat. **MOVE!"**

Everyone there, human and Cybertronian ran for the shelters. Micro is the last one to go downward. Huge metal doors slam shut behind him.

Cut to...

The city is swarming with individuals running, most of them for the military air field where they are lining up for ships. Seekers who ran there transformed, then flew upward from the ground heading for Aerie Hill in the north for assignments. As they do, Breezy can be seen running, pausing to look around, then transforming. He disappears into the sky as well.

Cut to …

Controlled chaos at Sparkling Day School in Terra. Teachers and aides along with techs and obvious genitors who were there are donning smocks with pockets. Others are stuffing infants into the pockets, some of them very tiny and others older. Infants are crying, some screaming in terror as they revisit terrible memories in the shuffle. One who is holding infants pauses in the doorway. Another femme standing nearby turns, then screams.** "GO, NEO! I AM COMING!"**

Neo screams back. **"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"**

Others including the well known Roto and Herling are helping clear the decks. The cameras follow them floor to floor as they move and check the spaces. When all is clear, they are the last to go down to the shelter, the huge doors closing behind them.

Cut to …

Teachers stood with their lines, one or two holding a hysterical child who is lost in some living nightmare. Service animals and their children huddle together as they gather to go. Lines go down orderly as their teachers, aides, techs and others who are there walk up and down soothing them, petting them, comforting them around their own terror. Terradive who had subbed three guns without anyone seeing him do it moved with his infants, some of them clinging to him as he walked calmly, reassuringly toward the stairs to go downward too. They disappear together into the shelter.

-0-Cut to …

A huge infantile appearing mech stood beside a huge tower in a city formation, a big hangar nearby showed a huge monitor playing the alert over and over. He stood looking around as if not comprehending the situation. Then the infant-like mech turned to look up at the tower a moment as if listening. A huge set of doors began to open in the side of the building next to which he stood. Turning, getting down on his hands and knees, the huge infant began to crawl inside. The doors closed once more, then the towers themselves began to change for that city and several others around it. Towers began to change into huge, huge guns.

Ratchet paused the video. "I would like you to understand what you are watching. The alert has been sent ahead and everyone is gathering to defend. Millions upon millions of our people and the humans who are on Mars are heading underground to the massive shelter system that was built for them in case of this eventuality utilizing and expanding our original underground city. No one is more than a hundred feet from a shelter on Mars.

"The mech that you just saw is an infant. He is a city-former infant. The city tower he was standing next to is a carry hold of his ada, his parent. When the situation was relayed to the colony, the metro-formers … the city modality Cybertronians like Metroplex all as one agreed to do two things. First, they would fight to the death to defend everyone there which is their nature … they are genuinely wonderful, thus, they were changing their towers back into guns. The second thing they agreed to do is if they were going to die, the infant who is called Swan would die with them. They didn't want him to be captured and harmed or experimented upon. No parent would for their child. They have a manner of carriage that they used to call him inside. If they took a hit and died, so would their son. It was that significant, the threat coming to Mars."

It was funereally silent in the room as Ratchet rolled the film once more.

A scene appeared of a street mostly deserted. There were policing agents going from tower to tower checking for those still there. Red X's went on the doors of the towers cleared while they were locked tightly as well. A mech ran toward the airfield beyond. He was filled with a controlled sense of fear. He was a soldier. He was Smokey, son of Moda and Tress, grandson of Smokescreen and Devcon. No one would know that of course but he ran, his footfalls echoing until he was out of sight. Behind him, teams of police and firefighters were going from building and store to building and store helping those in need before marking and locking the buildings shut.

Cut to …

Gigantic formats walked to the open land to the east of the Hangar District to gather together. They were pensive and some strained but all of them determined. They were a family, though the humans watching didn't know how much. They were the Supremes, the biggest formats in the colony next to the city-formers and most humans knew both groups to be related as family but not how. One turned to the others, one who had dozens of tattoos and a few well placed scars to show his veteran status. He was Xantium, known to the viewing public on Earth as the Wrecker transport and the tough fighter of his family. He looked at them solemnly, then began. "I just got word that a phase sixer is in the system," he said.

The others looked stunned. "Who?"

"Black slagging Shadow. Here's what we do. Listen to me and follow me. None of you are warriors. Not really. You can fight but you don't have the vorns I have. I am going to be the leader. You form up on each side of me and when I shoot, you shoot. Shoot at what I shoot. When I turn you turn. When I stop, you stop. And I want your promise if I say leave you do that."

Subtitles named them and their functions. Zeta, a command platform, no fighting experience to tell of. Kappa, the medical platform, troop transport with small fighting experience. Alpha, Beta and Gamma who were ceremonial or medical platforms who could fight a little bit. Omega who was already gone was the only one who could best Xantium for skills.

"We are going with you, Zee. We need to go now. He will be here in less than a joor at this rate," Zeta said calmly. The others nodded.

Xantium paused, then nodded. "Alright. Until all are one." He starts to turn, then pauses to look at them. "I love you," he said, then he walked out to the open space to transform. They followed one by one until they all were airborne heading into the sky to disappear together into space.

Cut to Autobot City Medical Center, Tower 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Orderlies, doctors, nurses, family, techs and others who saw the need and ran to help carried stretcher after stretcher as well as helping ambulatory patients down the stairs to the shelter. Fully functional operational suites were there for those who needed the help or would at some point. When they finally took the last ones down, Breakdown paused to look around. Then he turned to hurry down the stairs to meet up with Knockout who was carrying sick sparklings as the great doors slammed shut behind him.

Cut to …

They ran swiftly, armed and organized to the Sparkling Day School. Reaching the lobby, they entered, then pressed the code that would release the doors so they could enter. Hundreds of mechs and femmes, all of them armed, grim and tense disappeared down the stairs to the inner sanctum below where the greatest treasure of their colony were huddled on inflated mattresses waiting for whatever, they didn't know. When the last one passed, their commander entered sealing the doors. 1200 heavily armed individuals from the Home Guard led by a grizzled veteran of the regular army moved around the vast room filled with crying babies, terrified children and their tense caretakers. In the distance the camera passed over Orion and his siblings sitting with fearful expressions before moving onward. The armed soldiers would be the ones who would fight to the death if anyone tried to come for the children. They were prepared to die to the last one.

The same was true for Youngling Day and Youngling Intermediate Schools as well as the subtitles said in detail.

Cut to …

The military airfield was thinning, the ships filled with fighters already having left while those who were assigned to stay here to fight ran to their posts. One of them, Bluestreak, the humans would know ran swiftly toward the Fortress. He held the leashes of his dog and Insecticon infant, both running as fast as they could with him. He looked fierce, determined and by the time he reached the courtyard of the Fortress few would still remain around. Of them, ten mechs bearing impeccable black armor with their tattoos emblazoned on their arms were running across it too. They were the Elite Household Guards of the Prime of Cybertron. They were running for their posts in the hangar district to fight hand to hand if it came to that. As it was, they were to prevent the ammo and fuel dumps from being ignited. They disappeared into the complex swiftly.

Cut to Metrotitan, the command deck ...

"Did you get a fix on him?" Prime asked tensely. He stood behind the conn staring at the monitors forward.

"Not yet," Devcon at tactical now said equally tensely.

Subtitles below his image told the audience watching that broad spectrum sensors were working through the possibilities but it was slow going all around. Black Shadow was using alien tech to cloak himself. It was new to even their vast computer databases.

Cut to Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth ...

They stopped in their tracks everywhere to listen, frozen in place like statues. The humans in their midst paused to look upward in confusion. Then the bots turned to run toward the Embassy and the airfield. A ship was landing, a ship that hadn't been cleared to do so according to the subtitles. Some of them ran with their guns subbed, others with care to avoid the humans. Astrotrain was landing along with Sky Dive following. More could be seen indistinctly coming into the atmosphere above.

From all over the island bots ran with dispatch. As they did, Cosmos was landing as well. All three dropped their ramps and waited as mechs ran aboard, some without gear and others with weapons and gear bags.

Mechs hurried out of the Embassy, humans carried gently in their servos, the ones who worked inside with the bots. When the humans were down on the ground, the mechs ran for the ships nearby, their roar nearly overpowering as they revved to leave. When they were all accounted for, the ramps retracted and hatches closed, the great vessels lifted off without clearance. It was at that time the subtitles said that all communications with Mars and her outlying areas including official and unofficial lines as well as the MCA were cut. No one would know what was going on anywhere.

Cut to …

NASA, Johnson Space Center, Houston, Texas, Earth (Footage supplied by NASA from security cameras and cell phones was acknowledged in the subtitles that followed)

They stood in groups talking together as everyone tried to figure out what was happening on Mars. They were tracking a lot of ship activity on the outskirts of the system apparently according to subtitles.

Jim Jackson, a director of Martian programs walked from his office to pause in the corridor with his teams of nervous Martian scientists and program techs. "The daily communique says there are enemy ships in the system, at the well, who want to come in from the cold. Some of them are very bad actors. They have locked down to take them in and have dispatched a huge force to ensure its peaceful. Until then, no one is going to be talking to us. They assured us our people there are in the safest place possible. This is apparently standard procedure if there is going to be combat inside the system."

"Do you think it will come to that?" someone in the group asked.

Jim Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. We have to wait I guess."

The daily communique from Autobot City indicated that a number of ships with Cybertronians were coming to the colony and that there were dicey characters on board. They had been warned that there would be a larger presence of ships to meet them and that it would happen outside the solar well for security reasons.

Subtitles appeared. "Every single telescope on Earth and every radio dish was trained on the area to watch. The access to the Midway Array which permitted Earth based telescopes and radio dishes to see fifteen light years into the Oort Field with more clarity than any human had ever achieved alone was disallowed. It would be able to see well past the solar well and was considered a security breach for the interdiction. It went off line too and nothing NASA could do would allow the up link for now"

It was clear from their faces at NASA that something dreadful was happening.

Ratchet paused the film. "When we cut off communication lines between Earth and Mars we did so with the intention of preventing panic on Earth. We knew that the news of our people from Diego would be reported but we preferred short term concern over widespread chaos and breakdown by allowing the full truth to become known before we could fully present it. We are the first line of defense here with these mechanisms. If we fall it wouldn't help you to know why. If we failed, you would not last long alone. We managed to issue a short terse message that there were technical difficulties currently being looked into to help you remain calm. We were also aware that some concern was beginning through social media but at the time we didn't have the luxury of refining our responses to you or even taking a moment to explain. We were fighting for the lives of every single living thing in this system." He hit the button again.

Cut to area near Ceres...

They formed their lines as more and more came, a wall of steel that would stand between the beast and Mars starting with Ceres as the frame of reference. They came in droves organizing as fast as they could but it wouldn't be fast enough. The cloaked figure of Black Shadow slipped though a breach in the wall, heading post haste toward the colony and a city that appeared on his sensors to defy description as the subtitles said.

Cut to Prime...

Prime stood like a statue, his optics never leaving the forward monitors. Blackjack, Devcon and Ironhide were helping direct the defensive forward line as around him the kill box became more and more defined. Seekers were swarming up like locusts finding their places as swiftly as they could. Ships following and ships coming toward them prepared to die to defend the city.

As they did, Black Shadow passed Ceres the subtitles said.

Cut to …

Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the mix of thousands of Seekers sending off their troops before they would come themselves. War cries filled the air as the groups formed, then launched, sent to battle by their elders. Harrier, Silverclaw and Rainmaker exhorted them to go and bring glory to their kind. Swirling around them, finding energy and purpose from the presence of their clan chieftains and the Great Elder, Seekers continued to rise into the air as they gathered. It was electrifying and terrifying but they gathered together to defend their homes no matter what the price they would pay.

When all were gone the chieftains looked at each other. With a nod and a grim purpose, they transformed themselves and took off disappearing into the sky almost as one. When they left, the airfield would be empty and the city as quiet as a tomb.

Cut to …

Prime- Turning to tactical, he considered their situation. "What do we know?" he asked with more calm than he felt.

Devcon- He stood a moment going through data from a series of filters that he had devised almost in desperation. Then he stiffened. Turning to look at Prime with an expression of utter shock he managed to speak. "He made it past Ceres. He's heading for Mars."

Prowl- He stood up nearly upending the command table.

Prime turned to the pilot. "Take us to Mars now. Open a channel to the defensive line."

"Channel open, Optimus," Blaster said from communications.

"This is Prime. Black Shadow is cloaked and has breached the line. He is on his way to Mars. I am on my way. Turn around and ring Mars. Do not do **anything** without my command." Optimus turned to Devcon. "Can we track him now? Is he visible?"

Devcon nodded. "He is."

Prime- "Send that information to everyone. Let them know that they **cannot** engage. Open a line to the city. I need to speak to Magnus."

"It's open," Blaster said.

It was funereal on the flight deck. The energy was dense and leaden. Everyone sat silently waiting for the word from Prime. He turned to Blaster. "Magnus," he said.

"Here, Prime." Ultra Magnus spoke clearly through the relay from the Emergency Response Command Center under Fort Max.

"Black Shadow has breached our lines. He is on his way. We are in pursuit. He is cloaked, his signal as well. I am ordering our forces to ring Mars and wait for my command. I am on my way back with Metrotitan. What is our status in the colony?"

It was silent a moment, then Magnus spoke, his voice slightly elevated in spite of his calm implacable will. "We have our entire population in shelters. The cities are empty. The metro-formers have transformed into battle platforms and along with the Fortress are watching for bogies. We are ready to do what you require, sir."

Optimus stood silently a moment, then glanced at Blaster. "Open a wide band that Black Shadow will get. Military channels, not civilian. I do not want our people to know yet what we are facing."

Blaster nodded, then complied. "Open," he said simply.

"Black Shadow, this is Optimus Prime. Answer."

They stood silently, everyone staring at the forward screen that showed Titan passing through the forces of their people near Ceres as they began to turn to fly back to Mars. Alor stood with Blackjack, their servos entwined. Ironhide was like a statue standing beside tactical with Devcon who looked with seething rage at the forward screen. Ratchet was stricken, staring as well at the possibility of his worst fear coming to pass.

"Prime, this is Black Shadow. Good of you to call." The voice was filled with a cold mirth. "I am assuming you can see me now."

"You would assume right," Prime said. "I want you to leave the colony alone and meet me somewhere. I will be there and we can settle this between us."

"That sounds promising," Black Shadow said. "I can see you sent the troops after me."

"You would be correct," Prime said. "We have civilians, millions of them with their families in the colony. They are blameless. You need to leave them."

"I read energy from the AllSpark, Prime. I feel it and the Well. Something tells me that Soundwave was less than forthcoming when we talked," the mech said. "Tell you what … let me take a look around and choose a place. When I do you can come see me and we can dance."

"Leave the colony," Prime said firmly. "Let this be between the two of us on neutral ground."

"Give me a joor, Prime. Let me think about it," Black Shadow said, then the line was cut.

**"You're ******not****** going at him by yourself,"** Prowl said with uncharacteristic emotion. "**He will ******kill****** you."**

"I will come too," Magnus said over the line.

"And I," Ironhide said. "You're not going without me."

"And me," Blackjack said. He looked at Alor. "You will not come. Someone has to fight for the infants."

Alor looked sucker punched. "****None ******of you** can defeat him. You've tried before."

"**I **will do this," Metrotitan said over the sound system.

Prime considered things, then looked around the room at comrades that everyone in the Assembly chamber could see were from a million devastating encounters including some with the very creature speaking to them, heading with malice toward their sanctuary on a planet that had become the only home they had left. It was incredibly still in the room as they sat watching the drama unfold before them.

Cut to …

Sensors picked him up as he came into the upper atmosphere of Mars. He was huge and sleek, every angle of his body devised to bring to the table a ferocious lethal finality. He was death personified and the sensors followed him as he flew over the city, then turned to the military airfield in the center of the city and down to the ground where he landed to transform.

He stood glancing around the area, looking with surprise and a modicum of respect on his face at a real authentic Cybertronian cityscape. It was massive, inclusive and filled with amenities he hadn't seen in ages of vorns. As he stood watching, also was he watched.

In the city holding to the walls of buildings, their weapons held ready Ultra Magnus, the fabled femme team led by the legendary Elita-1, Jetta and his frightened but determined brother, Mack stood watching him from the shadows as the long range cameras of the city showed.

-0-TBC December 27, 2014 **edited 12-31-14**


	274. Chapter 274

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 274)

-0-At the United Nations, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

The General Assembly room was silent as a tomb as the delegates, ambassadors, leaders of the world and their surrogates watched the gigantic images playing before them of a war at their doorstep that they had not much prior information about even though they had received security briefings from N.E.S.T. Global. Nothing on the papers given nor in conversation could match this.

He had landed, the Beast of the Apocalypse. He stood on the tarmac of a great military airfield devoid of ships. All of them were forming an iron band around Mars even as some broke off to begin the wall of defense for the defenseless Earth. As he turned around, having slammed down in a midair transformation subtitles would detail what he was doing and where he went. It would be informative in the place of audio, though the sensor images they received played the sound as well. But for him, the city was eerily silent.

He began to walk toward Metroplex and Fortress Maximus. As he did, the subtitles stated that in root mode, Metroplex was probably the only one present that had the capacity to kill him. However, doing so would probably be fatal for all because Black Shadow would probably unleash his arsenal into the ground and all would die **but** him in the resulting destruction.

He continued walking down Metroplex Highway 1, then saw the open door of Club Cybertron. There were possessions strewn in the street from where they were dropped including a child's dollie. He stared at it without emotion, then walked forward to enter. He was seen coming inside, then pausing at the bar. He glanced around, then pulled a brew off the shelf behind it pouring himself a drink. He savored it as he leaned against the bar like some deadly gunslinger coming into town to shoot the sheriff.

Walking out, he crossed the street and stopped by the open doors of Metroplex Mall. He entered, then paused. Three tiers of shops, stores, cafes, even a government office greeted him. There was an abundance here he hadn't seen anywhere but Cybertron and even then it was kept aside for high castes. He walked along the first floor arcade staring with amazement at the array of products, services and opportunities available. "You outdid yourself, Prime," he said clearly for the sensor pick up. "This is nice. I am going to be sorry to kill you but don't feel badly. Soundwave is next, the fragger."

He continued around the vast mall, then turned back once more to walk to the airfield to wait for Prime to call. Closer than anyone in the General Assembly would have cared to be, Ultra Magnus was watching him from nearby. So was Elita-1, her team, Jetta and his brother, Mack. They would not know that Mack had zero experience with fighting, unlike the others. They wouldn't know that he begged to come or that his brother and sister-in-law relented. They would not know his terror nor the unfamiliarity of the weapon in his servos. He would not have heard his brother tearfully tell him to stay behind them and not be a hero. But they would see him there gutting up to defend his colony, his people and his family.

Cut to out there ...

They flew in as fast as they could, thousands of Seekers and every fighting ship in the vast arsenal of the Prime. They were given coordinates from Prowl who was working feverishly to establish an iron ring around Mars that would be lethal to the phase sixer now that they could see him through his tech disguise.

They would not land nor would they challenge him. Nothing could guarantee that he wouldn't turn his weapons onto the city and planet. There were millions of individuals who depended upon their professionalism and the calm steady wise leadership of their Prime.

They took up places in an iron net around their home world with its helpless population waiting hopefully for their army to save them. There were fathers and mothers, grandparents and friends among those lining up to fight. There were teachers, steelworkers, electricians and bartenders in the armada that began to form around the planet. Office workers, laborers, doctors and business owners, many of them not military found their place, then turned their guns toward the surface of their new world with trepidation and fear. All of this was explained to those watching by subtitles..

They had to wait, all of them, while the center of their existence, the families some had only just now made and even found at last were held in the grip of a single terrifying evil.

Cut to a side street ...

They stood out of sight watching the big entity walk to the center of the airfield to wait. Stepping back, they turned to each other. "Optimus cannot meet him alone," Magnus said as the subtitles translated.

"That's why we're coming too," Jetta said firmly.

Magnus looked at him, then the femmes who stood silently with resolution on their faces. "We can't do a thing until Optimus gets here."

Jetta looked at him, then Elita. "We came up together, the four of us. We will face this together. Even if we can hurt him enough that someone else can finish him off, then we buy the future of this colony and Earth. It's our duty."

For a moment, Elita and Magnus were Deion and Ariel who along with Jetta used to play with a tall good-natured youngling named Orion in the slums of Iacon. No one watching would know that and the subtitles would be silent on their moment.

Elita looked at Magnus. "You know if all fails I can use my special skill*."

"No. It's fatal, Elita. Not until there is nothing else left," Jetta said. He paused. "Only as a last resort."

They stood together discussing what they could do to buy Optimus and the city-formers time as Optimus Prime arrived in orbit overhead.

Cut to an outside shot of a vast armada in space, three levels of orbit around the red planet of Mars as a massive ship slips silently into place ...

They arrived at last, Metrotitan sliding to a parking orbit around the planet. The scene outside the ship was extraordinary. Tens of thousands of individuals were orbiting as well, holding in the pattern given them by Prowl. It was an astonishing sight for the delegates to see that many ships and Seekers waiting for the word to defend the only place left that was home for the Cybertronians.

And the humans too.

Prime- He watched as Titan put up the view of the phase sixer who was standing in the middle of the military airfield waiting for his arrival. He turned to the others, then paused a moment. It was as if he was memorizing them before he turned to go.

Prowl- He tossed a datapad onto the table, then turned to him. "Lead us," he said quietly.

Everyone in the room, all of them stood. Blaster and Devcon, Ironhide, Blackjack and Alor, Ratchet, Smokescreen and half a dozen others moved closer to Prime, all of them looking at him with emotion. "We're going with you," Ironhide said with determination.

Prime nodded slightly. "I would be honored."

"Until all are one," Alor said with a voice strained by tears.

They nodded, all of them. "Until all are one, Prime," Starscream said as Thundercracker nodded.

"For our people," Optimus said. Then he turned to walk to the elevator. Everyone followed him and soon they were on their way to the ground in a pair of shuttles from the hangar deck.

Cut to the ground ...

Black Shadow watched the shuttles descend, well aware that every angle of the planet was covered by the massed guns of thousands of mechanisms in orbit as the subtitles asserted. Prime had woven a net so tight that even a simple hope couldn't escape his wrath. Two shuttles settled nearby, then the hatches opened as passengers began to descend. They came, more than a dozen of them, all of them familiar and formidable in their own right. They were led by Prime who looked as big and powerful as he remembered.

As they did, from a corner nearby others began to come as well. Ultra Magnus walking with Arcee by his side came toward the showdown with Elita-1, Jetta, a strained appearing Mack and the entire team of femme Autobots that had given everyone so much hell on Cybertron for so long. They walked with absolute conviction toward the single most serious menace to their colony that could have presented itself. Both groups walked to where Black Shadow stood, then stopped. It was deadly silent.

Black Shadow looked at them as they gathered around Prime and his party. They stared silently at him, loathing clear on their face. He didn't seem to care about that. He looked at Starscream and Thundercracker, contempt appearing on his smug face.

A sound overhead drew all their attention as they looked up. Shuttles were coming and so were Seekers. As the shuttles landed Seekers transformed mid air, then slammed down onto the hard surface of the airfield. Straightening, they turned to look at the group, then walk toward them exuding a frightening level of malice and danger.

Rainmaker led them along with his five sons as well as Silverclaw, Harrier, Cloud Burst and Red Wing, all of which subtitles spelled out. When they reached Prime they paused together. "Optimus Prime, I have come to fight and die by your side," Rainmaker said. He looked at Black Shadow. "I will kill you if I can and if I don't I will leave you marked by my wrath. You will not leave this encounter intact."

Ratchet was seen standing by Alor of Iacon, a look of wretchedness alternating with intense resolve. More shuttles began to land as hatches slid open. Mechs heavily armed jumped down, then walked toward Prime's group with intense menace on their faces. The malice they showed seemed living and it proceeded them. They came together, all of them before Black Shadow, moving to surround him.

Springer with a pensive Drift looked at Black Shadow. "We didn't want to miss the party," he said coldly.

"Springer … good to see you again," Black Shadow said with a grin. "I was wondering where you were." Then he paused to stare at one of them. "Hercy, you survived."

Hercy stepped closer to the big mechanism. "You shouldn't be surprised, slagger. The Matrix is filled with slaggers who overestimated themselves against me and mine."

"You really think you can prevail?" Black Shadow said turning to glance at Prime.

"We will kill you," Prowl said as he seethed with anger and fear beside Prime. "We may not prevail but you won't walk away unscathed. There are children here. I doubt that makes a difference to you."

"Actually … no," Black Shadow said as he revealed that among the small handful of mechanisms of his lethality that he was the worst of them. He looked around the group, then paused before Devcon. "I see a lot of worthy opponents here, Dev."

"You don't see my son and grandson. But I will make you pay, fragger. You won't kill them without going through me first," Dev said with icily.

"You have a son and grandson. Who would have known," Black Shadow said. "I suppose some of you have family here. I'll tell you what. You put them on a shuttle and I'll let them go. Then when I kill you and take over the colony you won't have died for nothing. Your kin will continue elsewhere. How is that for a deal?"

"Frag you," Blackjack said. "Do you really think we would identify any of our own to you?"

"I could just as easy blow this planet to particles. Then there's the planet next door. Soundwave told me Arachnid and a Protocol team are there. You do know that I'm level six on the list," he said. "Perhaps I can take care of that too before I leave this system."

Ratchet stood with loathing on his face, then the twins moved to stand beside him, the yellow one, Sunstreaker gripping his arm for a moment. Then a strange look of realization came over him. He drew Ironhide's attention as he gasped for words.

Black Shadow glanced at Ratchet. "What?" he asked. "Do you have insults for me too before I kill you?"

Ratchet looked at the mechanism who towered over everyone but Optimus. He was brutal and lethal. Black from helm to ped with red accents here and there, he was covered in 'coup' … marks that showed his kills over the ages of his predations as the subtitles explained. It continued. His optics were a deep blood red and they missed nothing. Black Shadow was smart and utterly unprincipled. Whoever offered the most remuneration got his attention. He could be bought off to kill Decepticons as easily as he could kill Autobots.

Ratchet- He blinked, then turned to Optimus who watched him with alarm. "Optimus ..." Ratchet stepped back a moment as shudders ripped through him. He struggled a moment, then gathered his thoughts. The subtitles outlined the off line conversations to follow :Optimus, I have it. I am sending it to you. **Do it**!:

Optimus received a message which he scanned, then stiffened. He glanced sharply at Ratchet who nodded to him.

Black Shadow- He looked at both, then turned to plant his peds. He was in a defensive posture as he watched the exchange. He was wary and ready, not alarmed or scared. He seldom felt the first and never felt the last. He wasn't wired that way.

Prime looked at Black Shadow, then stepped closer. "I pity you."

Black Shadow blinked, then shrugged with a grin. "No you don't."

"I do. You will never have anyone love you. No one will ever mourn you. No one will ever regret your absence," he said. "You can not stand here in this place and understand what it means to our people. You cannot feel. I pity you for all of that."

Black Shadow looked at him. "Don't pity me, Prime. Just die for me."

"I will do one but not the other, Black Shadow," Prime said. Then he spoke the words Ratchet had sent him. "Reset: Pi-Orion-Actual-"

As the words were spoken, as they began to register on Black Shadow's processor, he stepped back swiftly subbing a gun as he did. But it was too late. The hidden trigger programming inside of him began to actuate. He subbed his gun as everyone in the group did the same bringing them to bear on the phase sixer in a crazed flurry of movement. It was chilling and spectacular to watch the professionalism and intention of the group even though their movements were for naught against this mechanism. It was felt throughout the watching audience. Never say die was obviously a universal point of view.

Prime- "-Orbit. Enable."

Black Shadow jolted, then fell to the ground heavily. Twitching a moment, his optics shut down immediately. He tensed, then lay silently. Ratchet paused the film.

"I would like you to know what just happened and but for the actions of Jazz, our special ops master, this could not have been possible. These mechanisms are so dangerous and feared, so unbeatable even Megatron feared them without a control built inside them. He had them developed because he liked, needed and wanted them. He also knew that at some point they might feel he was excess baggage and eliminate him. You don't rise to the top in the Decepticons because of talent. You fight and claw your way to the leadership because they believe if you can't, you don't belong there even if you are the smartest most tactical mech in the universe.

"He had fail safes built inside them. Overlord's processor would scramble every time a thought of treason entered it. These mechs were given a shut down code built in that the leadership of the Decepticons knew. All you had to do was say it and they would drop like rocks. That's what happened here. I remembered that Jazz gave it to me around the hurricane in my head at the time and I gave it to Optimus Prime. He was the one who put Black Shadow in the dirt." He began the film again.

It was as silent as a graveyard, then Springer stepped forward tapping the beast with his ped. Glancing at Prime with an expression of astonishment and tension, he shook his helm. "What just happened?"

"Ask Ratchet," Prime said. It was clear his emotions were churning inside.

Everyone looked at Ratchet who turned to Jazz. "Remember the code you found in Shockwave's files? The one that Megatron had built into the phase sixers so they couldn't turn on him?"

Jazz nodded. "I found two things. One of them was for Overlord. It scrambled his processor so he couldn't plan Megatron's murder and the rest was the code for deactivatin' all of them." He glanced at Starscream. "Apparently, you used it once on Sixshot."

Starscream stared at Jazz a moment. "I don't remember."

"But I am sure it was epic," Thundercracker said as he looked at him.

"Without saying," Starscream said as he knelt to look at Black Shadow. "I vaguely remember this one. He is the definition of evil. You would do well to permanently deactivate him. Then take his parts to various locations in the universe to scatter them forever."

Prime shook his helm. "Do not tempt me."

Starscream rose, then grinned. "Soft helmed Autobot."

It was the right touch for the moment. The tension drained all at once leaving some of them reeling. Chromia looked at Prime. "I was sure we would have a fight. I was ready to slag him to the Pit."

"We all were," Jetta said. He looked at Jazz, then Ratchet. "You did it."

"Jazz did," Ratchet said with a shuddering vented sigh. "Go home and frag the peds off Mirage for me."

Laughter greeted that, then all turned to Prime who was standing silently as he stared down at the menace lying on the ground. Prowl took his servo squeezing it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Prime shook his helm. "No. But I will be eventually."

"Going from sure death to redemption nearly unscrewed my helm," Ironhide said.

"I'm sure Ada has a cure for that," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

Retching sounds and abuse greeted that, then they stood a moment absorbing their relief and fear. Nearby, Xantium and Omega landed, then transformed. They walked toward the group, then stopped behind Prime.

"You slagged him? How could you do that without me?" Xantium asked with amused astonishment.

"Starscream did it with his beauty," Ratchet said as his processor began to clear.

"Sounds about right," Starscream said as he preened a moment.

Rainmaker grinned, then turned to Prime. "We were ready to die together. You will not face the enemy alone, Prime. We are one."

Optimus looked at the big Seeker, then all the others. "I really do pity him."

"Soft helmed Autobot," Prowl said with a slight grin. He looked up at Optimus. "Sir."

Laughter greeted that, then Prime turned to Omega. "I would appreciate it if you would take this mech and put him in a crate in your hangar, Omega. I will send a detail to take him to the Fortress for storage in the lock up with Shockwave. I do not want our people to know just yet what happened. I will tell them tonight. Right now, we have to signal the all clear."

They nodded and began to move when Optimus called to them. They paused to look at him. He stood a moment gathering his thoughts, then nodded. "I am proud to lead you. I love all of you. Until all are one."

"It's the only way," Thundercracker said with a serious expression.

All of them nodded, then Rainmaker stepped closer to the body lying at their feet. "This one will never know love. He will never understand decency and dignity. He has nothing in his spark that is good. He lives alone and he will be entombed alone. There is nothing more empty and sorrowful to me than him. This colony and all who live here are my charge too. All of you made me proud to be here, to serve this Prime and our people. We will not be defeated by Megatron or anyone else. I pledge my sacred honor to you, Prime and to this colony. I am proud to be a colleague of all of you." Then he grinned. "Soft helmed Autobots."

It was silent a moment as they stood with grins venting tension, then Prime issued a soft sigh. "Prime to Emergency Command."

"Emergency Command, sir," a young voice said as everyone turned to listen.

Prime- "Sound the all clear, youngling. The emergency has passed."

For a moment there was no reply, then the young voice was back. "It really is?"

"Yes," Prime replied with the ghost of a grin.

"**Yes, sir**," the youngling said. Then all over the colony in every corner and cranny the sirens and klaxons of the all clear rang out.

"Metroplex to Optimus Prime."

"Prime here," Optimus said as everyone turned to look out at the towers that had transformed into weapons.

"If the all clear is valid we will transform," his deep voice replied.

"It is, Metroplex. Please extend my sincere regard for you and your siblings," Prime said tiredly.

"I will," Metroplex said. For a moment nothing happened, then the transformation back to towers began. They rose upward as guns disappeared until the familiar beautiful skyline was back. The cameras took in the view as the delegates watched with astonishment at the idea of living cities.

"There's going to be clean up tonight everywhere," Ratchet said. "Sort of makes me glad to live in a static tower."

"Rub it in," Smokescreen said. He looked at Prime. "Do we go back to the well and get Crossfire?"

"In a moment," Prime said as he saw the first tentative civilians coming up out of the ground everywhere around them. The sound of release rolled across the Tharsis Plain as the message from Emergency Central via IntraComm reached everywhere. The message reached every single adult in the colony at the same time freeing them from their shelters the subtitles said.

Cut to other places...

A school shelter under the Youngling Day School Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What now, Mr. Terradive?" Sunspot, a child well known to Earth asked anxiously as he watched the adults in the shelter begin to stand up.

"We go back to school so your genitors can come and get you. Its the start of weekend anyway so we will let them take you when they come. They **will** come," he said glancing pointedly at the younglings of his class who looked at him with concern.

They gathered up, standing in line to use the elevator that would take them topside through ten feet of the hardest stone on Mars and three feet of cybertanium. The only thing in the known universe that was harder was the armor on Black Shadow's body. They would ride up to their classroom, walk to the story pit and talk about things until their overwrought genitors came to get them.

They would come in droves.

Cut to the studios of IntraComm once again...

Lim-Lee walked to the news set taking her seat. Given the countdown she began to fill in what was known. "Welcome back. This is Lim-Lee of the Hourly News with what is known about the emergency that just ended here in our colony. The Office of the Primes has released the colony from the level 1 emergency that required us to take to the shelters. Though they haven't released any information as of yet about why we were asked to evacuate, the Prime will be speaking to the colony on this channel at 1800 hours this evening on the Terran Military clock.

"Right now, the situation is under control with the threat eliminated from our midst. There has been combat in the system with several of the groups coming here to surrender. There are at this moment three renegade Decepticon battle groups and one who has been pirating their way nearby for some time. Why they had come to surrender is not known just yet. There is rumor that among those who surrendered is the Decepticon commander, Cyclonus. There is no need to feel concern due to their presence. They are under arrest and in custody. This situation was a precaution to ensure the safety of all concerned. The Office of the Primes has indicated that all of these issues will be addressed during the Prime's presentation at 1800 hours on this channel."

She continued onward as the city began to emerge from below ground.

Cut to the airfield ...

Crowds began to gather as the city's civilians began to emerge. Then they saw Prime who stood watching them. Turning almost as one, they began to walk toward him and the others. Prime who had wanted to watch them, to see them alive and unharmed stood like a statue as they began to come in earnest. They gathered around him, almost no one saying a word as he stood with his team watching them. Finally, an old mech stepped forward. "Sir, what happened?"

Prime looked at the old mech. "We stopped a threat. You had to be protected while we did. I will tell you more tonight.

The old mech nodded, then bowed. "Thank you, sir."

All around him civilians bowed their helms while others stepped closer just to touch him. They touched the others, patting them, thanking them as the city began to gather outside in greater numbers. Hundreds, then thousands walked to the crowd around Optimus. They looked at him, shouted to him and then it began. Tremors on the ground signaled the stamping of peds as the mass began to show in their uniquely Cybertronian way their approval and thanks. The chant rose up to the sky, even in the thin air and filled the area with echoes.

"**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Prime looked at them with pride and gratitude as around him the soldiers of his Primeship and all the battles of a million battlefields expressed their relief their way.

Mirage was laughing with Jazz as Jacx attempted to interview the classy mini-con, the Intelligence and Information Officer of the colony. Sunstreaker was standing with his arms around Ratchet gently swaying with the tall medic as he talked to a smirking Sideswipe. The Seekers were speaking to each other animatedly as they laughed away their tension in the glorious happiness of victory.

He then raised his servo and almost instantly all around the massive crowd silence began to transpire. Through the masses the sounds of those hushing others were heard, then it was silent. Speaking through their internal common channel placed before the U.N. delegates by subtitle, Optimus Prime addressed the crowd which extended from himself back into the streets of the city. Everyone everywhere else paused to listen as the call went out over personal transponders to those who were old enough to receive this kind of message.

:This is Optimus Prime. I would like to let you know that the emergency is over through the diligence and courage of our armed forces. You may now return to your homes and activities without alarm or concern. You may find if you live in a metro district that your homes are disheveled a bit. The city-formers transformed into weapons to assist in the defense of the colony during the emergency. I will be telling you more this evening at 1800 hours so that you will be fully informed about what transpired. Until then, I ask you to return to your lives and have confidence in the security provided by the military forces and the air armadas of the colony. They performed with admirable courage and I am humbled to be their commander. Thank you for your diligence and patience. Until all are one. Prime out:

A cheer rose up, a roar almost alive with power and emotion soared toward the heavens as thousands and thousands of individuals gave their approval. As they did, Prime turned and began to move toward the tarmac beyond where Omega stood with Xantium. It was slow going but they made it, climbing into Xantium as he sat transformed on the flight line. Prime paused, then turned to wave at the crowd who roared their approval. Then the chanting began again. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" **

It rose up as Prime turned with his officers to enter the vessel. The ramp and door closed as with infinite care, the vast form of Xantium Supreme rose up into the air without moving forward one inch. He lifted higher and higher, then rose up with power until he disappeared into the heavens. Following with panache and exuberance, every Seeker on the ground left as well.

The crowd stood watching, staring into the sky until everyone disappeared. They would then turn and make their way toward the city, a distraught Kestrel and grim Tagg among them.

Ratchet paused the film, then stepped closer to the delegates. "We protected our colony and the civilians who depend on us for courage, intellect and ability. We have defended ourselves for millions of years against implacable evil and along the way we have defended others. This creature had the ability to destroy all of us. He had the ability to bypass Earth and Mars altogether. He could have just as easily destroyed the sun, taking out everyone. He didn't. He came to go toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime and that saved us from doom.

"We are more than aware that there are those on this world that dislike us being here, that figure we attract these mechanisms to this system and that if we would just leave it would be the way it once was. I will tell you that not only do I disagree, I do so with your best interests in mind. You are on the radar now. Your planet is inhabited and others know it. What you have to do is decide how you feel about that. You have been alone forever. Now you know that you aren't. The big question before all of us isn't that you can go your way alone. We have just shown you what is out there waiting for a chance. The big question is how do we together in common union make the safety of this system a reality? You could be facing this alone and even if we did leave, understand this clearly. They will never leave you alone. You have to decide if you want to face them by yourselves or in unity with us. We were prepared to die for this system. I would prefer if all us decided to live for it instead.

"When we were free, when we came together, we felt it, the solidarity of our people together. We say, 'Until all are one' at moments like that. It is our creed, our prayer and our unity. We say it with you too. Until all of us are one unity, one purpose, one defense there will never be the safety and security you crave and deserve. Thank you for the opportunity to share with you all of this. Arachnid and her threat is gone. We tracked them and took them out. We removed a phase sixer from this system. He is the third one we have taken down since arriving here. Considering Arachnid was in the ground beneath you for ten thousand years, if Black Shadow, Tarn or Overlord had come here without us objecting, you might even now be a dark cinder floating in space. Thank you on behalf of the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, her great people and our alliances. Until all are one," Ratchet concluded. Then he turned to the Secretary General to bow.

For a moment it was silent, then Ratchet turned to the Elite Guardsmen. They nodded, then one by one walked forward, transformed, then drove out. Ratchet turned to the murmuring delegates who paused to look at him. He grinned, nodded, then transformed. A white and red search and rescue medical hummer drove out of the Assembly room and as he did the crowds stood up to talk in an explosion of emotions and chatter.

-0-On the way back

Ratchet sat in the hold in a good chair. He had just concluded with Prime, both pleased with the effort. Now they had to sit and wait. As the behemoth vessel flew to Mars, taking the 45 minutes to do so the news outlets and politicians of Earth were weighing in.

But for a few exceptions, it would be entirely positive.

-0-TBC December 28, 2014** edited 1-5-15**


	275. Chapter 275

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 275)

-0-At home again

The ramp fell as Ratchet walked to the hatch with the Elite Guards behind him. He glanced at the airfield before him, then grinned. Prime, Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz and Mirage waited below. Walking down the ramp, clown posing here and there along the way like some debutante working a red carpet, Ratchet made his way to the ground and a bear hug by Ironhide. He wasn't aware that Jack Mellar had been aware of his landing and posed cameras around the area to record the conquering hero's return. He would find out later to his relative chagrin.

"Good job," Ironhide said.

"Not much to say, Ironhide, when the films tell the story. Kudos to anyone who had a servo in making them," Ratchet said as they turned to walk to the Fortress for the debrief.

"I'll let Blaster and the University film staff know," Jazz said with a grin.

They walked through the thronging airfield and entered the fortress, sparring with the little old mechs and a pair of femmes who possessed a ruthless game of mahjong along the way. Entering, walking to the command table, everyone sat, then grinned at each other. "Well, how were things around here?" Ratchet asked as they all chuckled.

"We were good. Tell me about you. Your impressions, everything you can about what happened?" Optimus said.

"I think that it would be wise to let the images and the professionalism of our people sink into the human's minds. I think that the images are what mattered the most. I could have talked all orn long and not made an impression on some of them because they didn't come there with the idea of listening and learning. What I wanted to do was leave them with the information and let it percolate. I don't think that anyone is going to seriously listen to anyone who says that there is no threat if we leave. The pirate groups alone should put lie to that thinking."

Prime nodded. "I watched their faces and they were shocked."

"There is a lot of love for action movies and adventure among the humans. What shocked them was the depth of the fury and fighting. Nothing they have ever seen compares," Ratchet said. "The dying and the fighting was important to see. This isn't a video game but reality. I also felt that the competence of the leadership meant something. We were good at our jobs and it showed. The gutsiness of the decision to fight Black Shadow hand-to-hand also I think made a point. I watched them. These are people who order others to war. They don't personally fight them themselves. We were prepared to do it. That lent a lot of respect to the presentation. It will be intriguing to hear what the conversations are like on Earth," Ratchet said. "It will be a game changer I think. They were solemn and watched very closely."

Prime nodded. "I think I agree. Elita, Jazz and Mirage have that detail, watching for the reactions. I am beginning to receive messages from leaders from Earth congratulating us for what we were able to accomplish. I will be answering those myself. We also have mountains of invitations to speak on media. They want you and me both."

"I will do what you want me to do, Optimus. Just ask," Ratchet said leaning back in his chair. "What did I miss while I was gone?"

"The suspects in the bombings have laid low. Right now, we have about ten bein' tailed right now. Hauser is now a detective in the Watch with a brief to hunt them," Jazz said. "He gave us a list to start with and we have other information. Right now, we are tryin' to identify the most likely suspects."

"Fenix has been challenged for the leadership of the Iacon Order," Prowl said. "He came to strategize over what will follow and brought us up to speed. Fenix is being challenged by Traachon along with a slate of candidates for the other positions. They have a seven orn campaign window before the election which will be officiated by priests from the Temple. I expect that the campaigns will be vigorous and public."

"This could be fun to watch. How about you joining the Iacon Order, Prowl, your family and Ironhide's. Then you can help Fenix win. You can also attend the speech making. There will be speech making, right?" Ratchet asked.

"That might be an interesting tactic," Mirage said as he sat beside Jazz. "I already belong along with Tracks. Maybe a few more votes would be in order."

"Vinn is the second to Fenix. Joon belongs as well. I heard that he is going to be running with Fenix against them," Prowl said.

Mirage nodded. "The leadership in charge now will be running against Traachon and his group. Hobbes is running for Vinn's job."

"Have you set aside the speech corner yet, Optimus?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "After all, it was the traditional way back in the orn before the System killed us all. And i do remember seeing you on a few corners in cities trying to rally the troops before you became Prime."

"I remember. They considered it a safety valve tactic to allow it, then Megatron made headway and they were stifled. I think the corner on Temple and Sports Center Road at the playground park in Metroplex District will be a good idea. I have talked to Metroplex about it and he is willing to monitor and alert us if something blows up," Optimus said with a nod. "I think having a speaking corner available is good for everyone."

Ironhide nodded. "Takes big bearings to go to a place and ask mechs and femmes to go back into slavery. I want to hear what they say too."

They sat talking together when the word came in. Rising, heading out the door to the Metro, they left the city for Kalis and the destruction of an underground station.

-0-Kalis Metro Station 2, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped out of Metro Station 1 in Centurion, transforming to speed to Metro station 2 in Kalis. The roads were blocked off as emergency response worked to control the scene. A lot of smoke was pouring out of the entrance as mechs and a femme were being carried out to be laid gently on the ground. Inferno stood in the midst barking out orders to his crews from Pax and Crystal City's Unified fire stations.

Ratchet who ran with lights and sirens, driving partly on the road and the sidewalks transformed, then ran to the victims who were lying on the sidewalk. He knelt and began to work, the perfect person to take care of someone who was hurt in an explosion. Behind him, Prime paused by Inferno to get the short hand of what had happened, then turned to run for the damaged smoke-filled opening of the station. Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz followed by Mirage pursued him into the darkened Metro station.

Behind the lines crowds were gathering, their expressions filled with foreboding. News teams had arrived having heard about it over the Watch radio channel, setting up to film as they waited for a chance to speak to Inferno. They filmed Ratchet working with arriving medical personnel on the five victims of the station explosion. It was fortunate for all of them that there weren't trains filled with infants and their families leaving at this time of day from the schools to go home or day care.

There were shouts from the team, vehicles arriving to carry the wounded away and vehicles arriving to assist with the station. The Seeker forensics team arrived flying in from Industrial Park City, landing with thunderous booms down the block. Hauser walked up from down the street where he was chasing a lead regarding another case he was working beyond this one. They gathered, then turned to Inferno to get the full status on the situation before heading down to work the scene. They would have to wait until the structural engineers had a chance to go over the damaged station for a safety sign off.

-0-Down below

Prime stood in the billowing smoke as bits of the ceiling fell down. A blast had shattered the walls and ceiling throwing off dust and bits and pieces of the stone construction, tossing around the stacks of building materials that were there for the expanded line construction. It was a miracle that the crews were at lunch at the time of the explosion. There was smoke billowing from a burn site, the probable epicenter of the explosion. Given the construction for expansion of the metro system, there were plenty of opportunities to start fires or set something down among the building materials. They moved through the dripping smoking darkness searching for other victims. Spreading out, they walked from the segment that was still intact into the heart of the darkness, their optics adjusting for the conditions. This wasn't the first time any of them had done this.

-0-Topside

Ratchet helped load the femme onto an ambulance for the ride to the Medical Center where surgeons were waiting to reattach her arm and help her recover from broken optics with replacements. Rescue personnel had gathered up her arm and brought it with them. The rescue team had been nearby doing a training exercise, scaling a tower in case of fires. They had found the victims bringing them up, giving them triage for their hurts as the call went out for medics.

He turned to the others, mechs who were pitted by flying masonry but otherwise in retrievable condition. The femme was the worst but she would survive. He stood seething, then the last one was taken away. He turned to run down the steps to the station below.

-0-Inside the station

They looked in the corners, lifted debris and checked every place that someone might be in an explosion. There didn't appear to be anyone unaccounted for, their sensors clear of possibilities. Turning as Ratchet joined them, Prime was livid. "What is the word on the injured?"

"Five hurt, one pretty seriously but all will make it," Ratchet said as the forensics team appeared in the slowly clearing smoke. "Time to let the experts have at it."

Prime nodded. "Let's go topside," he said pausing before Sky. "Tell me what you can as fast as you can, Detective."

Sky nodded. "We will, Optimus."

Prime nodded, then moved onward, the group following him upward. He stepped out onto the street, then turned to Inferno. "What is the status of the situation, Inferno?"

"We have secured the scene, the engineers are on their way and we will assist the detectives. Right now, we have closed the Metro colony wide until we can examine it. We have fire department experts and bomb squads going through the system to look for dangers. We also have data experts gathering the security films and other information for review. Something tells me it won't tell us a thing," Inferno said.

Prime nodded. "Let me know, Inferno. We need to get them. I will be at Ops Center." He turned and with his team in tow, he walked to the street to transform and make his way out of the crowd toward the highway to Autobot City.

-0-Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They waited in the emergency department as the victims of a bombing were brought in by non-sentient ambulances. The word had been sent ahead that five victims of a subway attack were going to arrive in a few minutes. Specialists were called to the emergency department on the 49th floor of the great tower along with others who would help put everyone back together.

Supplies and energon was laid on as techs and nurses assisted doctors for surgery based on the instructions sent ahead by Ratchet from the scene. Down below, ambulances with their sirens blaring entered the emergency entrance behind the massive tower pulling over to a stop by the ground floor doors. Personnel took the stretchers placing them on gurneys to race for the elevator for the emergency floor and the waiting teams who would take the next step.

-0-Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked into Ops Center heading for the conference room. Prowl activated the monitors and switched the programming related to the situation directly there. Turning, he looked at Prime. "We're up."

Prime nodded. "First, alert all humans that the metro system is off limits to them until further notice. I don't want a single human being hurt until we have this locked down."

Prowl nodded, then turned to comply.

"Prime to Jazz."

"Jazz here, Prime," came the mech's voice over the comm system.

"Jazz, what can you tell me about the position of everyone on the grid?" Prime asked.

"I'm checking it now. I'll be right there with Elita," Jazz said. "Jazz out."

It was silent in the room, then Ratchet looked at Prime. "They got to the hospital. The four mechs are being admitted for observation of their injuries which were the direct result of the shrapnel. The femme who was working down there at a kiosk lost an arm but it will be a pretty easy refit. Our orthopedic surgeons are the best."

"Frag," Prime said softly. "I want them in jail tonight."

Jazz and Elita entered, then sat, Mirage following them with a large data pad. He laid it on the table, then activated it. There was a grid lighted with 45 different signals. "Here are the 45 hotheads that were identified as trouble earlier. I am going to time lapse the data so that we can follow them as they go around." Mirage put the data in, then pressed a button.

The lighted dots on the data pad began to move. Some stayed put, others went here and there, then it reached the time of the explosion and paused. Everyone looked at the grid. None of the lights were anywhere at any time near the station.

Prime sat back considering the situation. "We have two possibilities. Either these 45 are not involved in this action this time or they have a way to mask themselves against grid locators. It might mean the active groups are larger than this."

Jazz nodded. "I think we aren't throwing our net wide enough, Optimus. I also think they could have tech that can disguise their locations on this type of net. After all, it was a well known policing technique on Cybertron. They would know it. We need to expand our intel gathering fast."

Prime nodded. He looked at Prowl who was looking at the datapad with a cold expression. "You have this brief. Full time. Use your experience. Paragon will take care of your regular duties for now. Consult if you need to but I want this ended."

Prowl nodded, then pulled the data pad closer. "I will," he said as Springer and Drift walked in with Hauser. He looked up. "We haven't cracked the number of fraggers involved."

Springer, Hauser and Drift sat down. "No, we haven't. Hauser, explain how they do this."

"They form cells, Prime. They work with a leader and are hermetically sealed. No one gives up anyone else. If you caught one and told them you were going to shoot them, they will not crack. They are disciplined, military in their outlook and operation as well as committed to Traachon. They are loyal to each other. They won't give each other up," Hauser said. "We have faced them over and over. Their discipline has never broken."

"What sort of tech do they have?" Ironhide asked.

"A lot of tech they developed and some that they got from aliens," Hauser said. "They can cloak themselves. They can do things with computers and electronics that make it incredibly hard to find them. They will be tough to stop," Hauser said. "I have been at it a long time."

"We will need your knowledge," Prime said. He looked at Springer. "Bring Traachon and Hobbes in now. Bring them here. Bring them in chains if you have to do that. You have my permission to use force if there is resistance. Take others with you." He looked at Hauser. "I want you here. I am going to have an understanding with these two about what they face with me."

Hauser nodded. "They have never faced this level of expertise, Prime. They have never faced a group this large and organized before but don't be surprised if they aren't afraid of you."

Prime nodded. He glanced at Prowl. "Call Jetta. I want him here."

Prowl made the call as the group waited. Drift and Springer left to round up the slaggers in question. Jetta arrived and sat listening to Prime's requirements. He nodded, then pulled a datapad. He sat with them working through the preliminary designs.

-0-In Terra at the Museum Annex of the Museum of Cybertron

They walked through the lobby of the annex of the Museum of Cybertron in Terra. Hobbes and Traachon were there going over some materials that had been pulled for them about the history of the era of the rule of Sentinel. Pausing to look into the reading room where they sat together Springer turned to Drift. :You hang back. I'll go and make the approach: Springer said as he glanced at Drift and the group with them. Twin Twist, Lon, Kup and Hercy were standing in the doorway. They nodded, their optics taking in the room ahead and behind them. Springer walked into the room, then paused next to the table where they sat together. Both paused to look up at him. "I'm Springer, head of security for Mars and the colony. Prime asked me to bring you to the Fortress for a talk."

"What about?" Hobbes asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever Prime wants to talk about," Springer said noncommittally. "Let's go."

"Just like that?" Traachon asked curiously.

"Yes," Springer said. "I would prefer you walk under your own steam but if you decide you don't want to, I brought some mechs to help me drag your sorry afts to Autobot City." He glanced at the doorway where tough mechs stood staring coldly at the pair.

"I'm not talking to Prime without representation," Hobbes said with growing alarm.

"Then call them," Springer said gripping Traachon's arm. He pulled the big mech to his peds. "How is this going to go?"

Traachon looked at him coldly. "We will go. But our representation will be waiting when we get there."

"Fine with me. I just have to bring you," Springer said.

Hobbes stood, then the two turned to walk to the door. The group left heading to the Metro station nearby. It would take them to Fortress Station 1 which had been cleared along with the rest of the rail line for travelers. Prime would be waiting when they arrived.

-0-TBC December 29, 2014


	276. Chapter 276

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 276)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked in ringed by big rough mechs whose trod on the floor echoed in the quiet room. Prime had retreated to a conference room with his team, the big room where the community committee met for colonial business. Springer nodded to Paragon who had turned from Tactical. That big elegant mech gripped his servos behind his back, nodding to Springer as he gave Traachon and Hobbes a cool glance. They paused before the door as Springer leaned inside. "We're here."

Prime nodded. "Bring them inside."

Springer turned. "Go inside."

Traachon and Hobbes stared at him, then walked past to enter the room. Inside, they stopped by the foot of the big table gauging the room and those inside. Prime sat at the head of the table with Prowl beside him. Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Mirage, Elita, Jetta and Starscream were there along with Rainmaker, Barron, Blackstone and Coln-2. As they stood a moment staring, another mech came to the door. He moved past Springer and his crew, then paused next to Hobbes. Looking down the table, he turned to Prime. "Sir, I have been summoned to represent Hobbes and Traachon in whatever meeting this is. I am called Cord. I am legal representative to all of the General's family and associates."

Prime nodded, then looked at Traachon and Hobbes. "Sit."

They looked at him, then each other. "May I ask what this is about?" Traachon asked.

"No. Sit." Prime stared at him as coldly as the rest of the mechs and femmes in the room.

The two sat along with their lawyer, Cord. It was silent a moment, then Prime sat forward leaning his elbows on the surface of the huge table. "We had a bombing in the metro in Kalis. I want to know what you might know about that. Please feel free to tell us about the electrical and water overloads that happened on the last orn of weekend while you are at it too."

Cord leaned forward. "Sir, may I ask you why you are seeking such information from my clients?"

"You may," Prime said quietly, his optics never leaving Hobbes or Traachon. He offered nothing more.

Cord considered that, then glanced at Barron who sat with Coln-2 and Blackstone along the wall in comfortable chairs. "Gentlemen, if you can help me understand what this is about then we can move forward. Right now, I am advising my clients to say nothing."

"A wise move," Barron said with a nod. "We are trying to ascertain the participation that your clients may or not have in the bombing of a metro station and the maiming of five innocents."

It was quiet a moment, then Cord looked toward Prime. "You think that my clients had a hand in this atrocity?"

"We do," Ironhide said picking up the ball. "In fact, we know they did."

"Then you will lay out on the table the evidence of that suspicion," Cord said.

"Not likely," Elita said with a smirk. "Why don't you tell us now? That will eliminate a lot of monkey motion. Consider what the citizens of this colony would do if such a thing happened when infants were on their way to or from school? Killing younglings and sparklings … perhaps a sparked mech or femme … I think that might be enough to start a really good sized riot."

"I would join them. My grand sparklings take that route sometimes. Anything happened to them by some entitled slagger and I might shred them with my bare servos myself," Ironhide said darkly. Starscream nodded as he sat beside Rainmaker who looked grim and tense.

Hobbes glanced at Prime, then Barron. "What is this about? Are we under arrest?"

"No. Not yet. What we are here to do is have you take the oaths to the Matrix," Barron said.

"And if they don't?" Cord asked.

"I will be unhappy," Prime said. He looked at the two. "When dicey characters come here they are required to take oaths on the Matrix. I require you both to do that now." He glanced at Barron. "Please explain to these mechs, Barron, the law as it applies to the colony in these times of uncertainty."

Barron bowed his helm toward Prime. He looked at Traachon and Hobbes. "We are at a status of modified martial law due to the status quo in the system. When Prime and the first team came here they were unprepared to defend the Earth against the massed threat against them due to overwhelming numbers of the enemy. He called for soldiers and with them came refugees. We came to this planet to build a home for everyone because we would have overrun the Earth.

"Because of the threat which as been continuous, Prime instituted modified martial law. He could have instituted full martial law but he didn't. We have suffered under repressive systems for generations of mechs and femmes. No matter what you may think about The System of Exception, it was intensely repressive and damaging to our people and our progress.

"We have just repelled a phase six mechanism, the latest of three excluding Shockwave who came here to either take over the system at best or destroy all of us at worst. Since that was then and still is the problem before us, we have to work in a set of parameters that allow for our protection against invasion without resorting to the same repression that destroyed Cybertron and has driven us to the brink of extinction. It is a system that requires us to work together in our unity, placing our trust in Lord Optimus and his symbiosis with the Matrix.

"I am supposing you could state that we are in a mere state of emergency since the full imposition of martial law is not the case here. Prime has not overtaken the media, the legal system nor has he organized repression of any minorities or groups, against activities that are lawful or differing points of view as The System did on Cybertron during The Clampdown. Given that he has full control over the colony during our state of emergency, it is to his credit that he makes his decisions with input from every group and faction in the colony. Everyone from children to the elderly, all of the factions and interest groups including former Decepticons have a say in what happens. We advise, he rules. When the threat is over, he has assured us that the Convocation will be returned."

"With what options for representation for those of us who are high caste?" Hobbes asked.

"Were. There are no castes here nor will there be any when we take back Cybertron. We work together to make the colony but in the end until the threat is over the final decisions will be Prime's in concert with the Matrix. We have a lot of autonomy and power in our committee because the Prime isn't a despot like Sentinel and the others. He values us and our input. But in the end, when things fall apart, he is the one who has full and complete control."

"That sounds odd to me," Hobbes said with a slight frown. "You say there is autonomy and input, that the Prime doesn't intrude on the freedom of our people to live but he also has complete control of outcomes."

"What the situation demands, because of the continuing threat as well as the advent of more migrations sometimes numbering over one million individuals, is the leadership and steady even handed vision of our Prime. He could have instituted full martial law and usurped participation of all civilians in the running of this colony but he didn't. He has extended his servo to each new group with great respect and empathy. Our committee with the senior Autobots is pushing fifty diverse individuals who meet regularly to discuss and decide upon the business of our colony. Even the smallest have a voice because the Prime expects and requires it. He has the confidence of our people and the vision of the Matrix to help him guide us. We are one unity, one people. It has come from the belief of Prime in all of us. That all of us are worthy and have great potential to become more than some arbitrary designation designed to keep the greatest possibilities in life in the hands of a few, rather than all of us, we have flourished."

"We have lived a life that is based on the traditions of our people," Traachon said. "I am sorry that you find no value in that nor allow us to have a chance to live that way again. We built the Golden Age of our people, Prime. We were the ones who built the Empire, who made the beautiful art, wrote the great literature and made Cybertron the greatest civilization in the universe. We are the oldest, greatest empire, Prime. I am shocked that you would find nothing of value in the historical sense of your people."

Prime considered that, then sat back regarding Traachon levelly. "My genitors were rescued from Cybertron recently. I went through vorns of eons thinking they were dead or worse. I have children I never expected them to know or love. They were in hiding all the time of the Diaspora because ten Elite Guards knew that if they were captured it would be profoundly difficult for me to lead the opposition to Megatron. They were and are the most generous, good, gentle, unassuming individuals that I ever knew. They did everything they could for me and sometimes that meant they didn't eat to make sure some little thing for me was possible.

"I got to go to underground schools when they could afford to send me. It wasn't often. They took out multiple library cards at great personal risk so I could have the books I wanted to read and a chance to educate myself by myself. I saw them work hard with little in return and do it without complaint. They did all they could for me and taught me the worth of every single living thing. Everything matters and everything has the right to be free and choose their path without artificial obstructions.

"They deserved everything from the moment they were born but they never got it. They are in University here. They are excelling. If you were to have your way, they would have to leave education. They would not eat well nor live as good as they do now. They would live diminished lives through nothing more than some idea that they aren't as equal as anyone else. What is there about you … what actual factual thing makes you more superior than my genitors?" Prime asked.

Traachon sat silently considering the mech before him. Hobbes did too, then he leaned forward a bit. "Surely, you are joking. Our system was handed down from the beginning of the world. It is what made us great. If I have to explain it to you then its pointless."

"No," Ratchet said. "It's because you have no explanation, no facts or figures to supply to Prime that documents your point of view as anything more than just a very great lie. Consider the blasphemy of what you are trying to recreate here. The greatest prayer and call together that we have is 'until all are one'. Not just some are, but all of us. **All.** The System not only is contrary to that sentiment handed down from Primus, it's an insult to Him and The One. We can't believe that all are one and have some less than others. That you have nothing rational and factual upon which to support your point of view tells us what this is. Its a few taking what they didn't earn from those that did all of the work for nothing. What do you want to do here? Bring about a downfall of this world too?"

"I see that you aren't willing to discuss this like adults," Hobbes said. "What is it that you want from us, Prime?"

"Your oaths on the Matrix," Ironhide said moving to stand behind Prime. "Your personal and Matrix oaths."

"What if we refuse to give them, Prime?" Hobbes said. Traachon sat silently watching the big mech who sat without expression on his face.

"Then you will go to the prison for a vacation until you decide to grant the oath," Jetta said.

"That sounds like an arbitrary decision, Prime," Traachon said. "It sounds very Sentinel of you to make such a demand and place such a penalty upon refusal."

"Then consider it from my point of view," Prime said quietly. Beside him seething with rage in a very controlled manner, Prowl watched Traachon and Hobbes with the viewpoint of a detective seeking clues during an interrogation, which in some ways this was. "I just returned from an explosion in the metro system that harmed five individuals. One of them was a femme who lost an arm. Given that before you came we didn't have this problem and now we have had three different explosions, it doesn't take much to put it all together. There is also the information about your actions in taking over other colonies sometimes with violence, I don't need a calculator to find the answer here."

"You are accusing my clients of having a hand in these events then?" Cord asked.

"We aren't accusing them," Ironhide said. "We are saying that these events happened because of them and their opposition to the end of The System. It was ended by Primal Decree. Accept it, give your oath or go to the prison until you do."

They looked at him, then Cord. "I don't expect to give an oath to this Prime, Cord. I don't agree with him, nor do I acknowledge his right to decree."

"**Blasphemy,**" Prowl said. "He has the right to decree because he is the choice of Primus. We have had the Festival here in the Temple and received the blessings of Primus and The One year after year. Optimus Prime restored the AllSpark and the Pantheon gave him back the Matrix Flame and the Well. They support him. He is holy. What you suggest is that he is the illegitimate ruler of Cybertron. What you suggest is that the Matrix is not his to hold."

It was silent a moment, then Hobbes leaned forward. "You are right, Prowl."

-0-TBC December 30, 2014 edited 12-31-14

**FANCY!** Love ya, honey. Take care out there. Don't worry about writing to me. Just having you with the story is all the payoff I require. **HUGS!**

Hugs to one and all. We are bumping up on New Years and Christmas Surprise hasn't even come yet. Santa Prime and the Elves. Not to mention of course, Mrs. Santa (Prime) :D

More to come. :D

Clarification: there are several kinds of convocations or coming together that happen in canon TF universes. The group that ruled Cybertron with Prime, acting as advisers and advocates for different groups was called the Convocation. I found that out after I came up with the Convocation of the Will, which is when every single adult TF comes together, hears both sides of a problem, then votes with the winner becoming law. A convocation of the will would settle the caste issue once and for all.


	277. Chapter 277

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 277)

-0-In the general conference and meeting room of Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"**Blasphemy,"** Prowl said. "He has the right to decree because he is the choice of Primus. We have had the Festival here and received the blessing of Primus and The One year after year. Optimus Prime restored the AllSpark and the Pantheon gave him back the Matrix Flame and the Well. They support him. He is holy. What you suggest is that he is the illegitimate ruler of Cybertron. What you suggest is that the Matrix is not his to hold."

It was silent a moment, then Hobbes leaned forward. "You are right, Prowl." He glanced at Traachon. "The Council of Elders has the right to determine who the rightful Prime is and we find that Optimus Prime is not fit to be ruler."

The degree of icy cold that permeated the room would make vacuum seem warm. Prowl who was literally shaking with rage stood slowly, his servos planted on the table as if to prevent them from seeking the violence they so wanted to commit.

Then Starscream looked at him. "Commander, please."

Prowl looked at Starscream, the white hot rage that suffused him bleeding into his optics. For a moment he stood silently, then slowly he sat until he was seated, his servos gripping the edge of the table. Optimus placed his servo over Prowl's, then looked silently at Starscream, his most improbable ally and friend.

Starscream looked at the pair of high castes, part of the architecture of his lifelong disappointment in his culture and the cause of the failure of his personal ambitions. He knew they would not understand anyone's point of view, even that of the reformed high castes among them. But he would have his say anyway. "Do you understand how brilliant I am?" he asked.

Hobbes snorted, then sat back as Traachon stared without reaction. "Really, Starscream."

Starscream leaned forward, free of malice even though it probably had never really left him. "You went to good universities didn't you."

"Of course," Hobbes said. Traachon said nothing.

"Your families went to them too. All of them. Correct?" the big Seeker asked.

"Of course," Hobbes said. "We supported the institutions of learning our families were always associated with." He looked at Prowl who had only calmed to a degree. "You did as well, right, Prowl? Ironhide?"

"I went to the Police Academy in Capital City," Prowl said coldly. "No one else in my family ever attended it."

"But you went to the Science Institute in Praxus with an advanced degree in Mathematics and Probability. One earned with honors I am told."

"Well done, Prowl," Starscream said with a slight smirk. "I also graduated with honors from the University of Iacon and then the Military Academy. You and I are classmates if I remember, Ironhide, both of us top of our rather gifted class."

Ironhide nodded. "You were the first Seeker to do so, Starscream. If I remember, you ate a lot of slag just for being there."

"I remember that," Starscream said. "Vaguely. I also remember that you never treated me with less than courtesy. I never thanked you." Then he grinned. "But then, it is one of my few failings … an inability to express gratitude where due."

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "You're welcome."

They grinned at each other a moment, then Starscream looked back at the two. "You, Traachon, also had great advantages that go back through the same institutions through your family's generations. Correct?"

Traachon who was getting Starscream's point even as his cousin didn't sat back with a guarded expression. "That is undeniable."

Starscream nodded. "Look around this room." The two did. "You see great accomplished mechs and femmes. Elita's team lived on Cybertron all the time of the Diaspora since The Exodus and never got caught. I wish I could tell you about how Megatron raged over them." Then he grinned. "I would but that memory eludes me at the moment. I am sure he did," he said glancing at Elita who smiled at him.

He looked at the pair once more. "Ironhide is a legacy of quality education always offered because he and his father who is one of the generals of the army are Praxian Warrior Elites. They outrank even the pair of you as well as the rest of us. Even Prime." He glanced at Ironhide. "That is if I conceded that authority to you which I don't. However, please lord it over this pair to your spark's content."

Ironhide laughed aloud, then nodded. "Your wish is my command, Commander Starscream," he replied. Pointedly.

"All of this points to a pattern. All of the mechs and femmes in this room including the greatness that is Rainmaker and those who work to make this colony function are terribly accomplished. Jetta is our city engineer and was a major force in the resistance to your misrule. He suffered for it too. Elita is an accomplished thorn in Megatron's aft. Ironhide is Ironhide," he said with a grin. Ironhide grinned back. "Jazz is a saboteur's saboteur and even though Mirage is high caste, he chose to lend his very special skills to the Autobots. The slagger." Starscream grinned at Mirage. Mirage grinned back.

He glanced behind himself. "I have very little good to say about Wreckers because they are that good. However, since I have decided to become a fringe Autobot, I can only say good things about them. They are brave and foolhardy, uncompromising in their determination to protect and defend as well as very ably led." He sat back. "The slaggers."

A chuckle ringed the room as he gathered his thoughts. "What can be said about Barron, Coln-2 and Blackstone? A great deal. They were high caste but they were decent. They tried their best to reform the system and every one of them ended in prison including the wonderful bond of Barron. They kept their honor and paid a price but in the end they won because they did. I salute them."

They nodded to him. "We salute you too, Starscream. You and your people keep us all safe and to see you in the skies again flying free makes me terribly happy," Barron said with emotion. The other two nodded, expressions of emotion on their faces as well.

"It makes me terribly happy too. When we came here I was dying. I know. It is hard to believe that I, Starscream, the iron mech of the Decepticons would be at death's door but I was. This doctor here, this youngling of the slums," he said nodding to Ratchet, "saved my life without hesitation and helped me separate my hatchlings. Did I ever tell you about them? Four now. Four of the most beautiful, intelligent, gifted hatchlings that ever lived. They are my reason for living. They are my gift to my people for our future. I would obliterate worlds with my bare servos to protect them and you threaten that with your ideas and behavior. But I digress."

He gathered his thoughts. "This doctor is gifted like me. He had no legacy nor did he have resources. He didn't even had a decent education growing up beyond what his also gifted genitors could provide." He glanced at Ratchet. "I still have the knife they made me after I saved forever to buy it." He subbed a knife and with skill and speed stuck it into the table. Everyone stared at it silently including Hobbes and Traachon as their level of interest revved up several notches of concern. "I love it. It is one of the few things I never lost over the long years."

He looked at Prime for a moment, then sat back relaxing. "What can one say about you, soft sparked Autobot? It is clear to me and to my people that you are our savior. Of course, I would never say that to anyone outside this room and I will deny it if asked."

Everyone grinned at him including Prime.

"You took us in because you valued us. You knew that any Cybertronian skies anywhere would not be Cybertronian without us flying in them. I, myself am the greatest aerialist in Cybertronian history." He glanced at Traachon and Hobbes. "Look it up."

Ratchet snorted, then guffawed. "That **is** the slagging truth too."

Starscream preened a moment, then continued. "You are The One Who Comes … the Chosen one, the one who Primus, the Pantheon and The One chose to save us. It is indeed clear to me that Primus knew that Cybertron would fall. It was inevitable and not preventable. So he chose the longshoreman, the under educated, honorable, brave low caste with achievements that were earned and fought for over the entitled, those that were handed everything that they ever got or did.

"You were the son of good mechs who were labeled low caste but there is nothing low about them or you, Optimus Prime. I, Starscream, malevolent marauder of empires, slayer of my enemies, ada to the loves of my life declare that you are The One Who Comes. You are the savior of our people, all of us. You never gave up even when it was easier to do that. You never left one spark behind even when you suffered yourself. You opposed Megatron always with everything you had just like I did and you paid a price for it too." He glanced at Hobbes and Traachon. "I do not expect you to understand that."

It was silent a moment, then Starscream looked at Rainmaker. "You are my leader. You are the soul of our people. There are few in the history of our kind who have the honor that you bear so brilliantly. I revere you, Master," he said as he bowed his helm. "I am honored every time I see you hold one of my children because I know that they are in the servos of a flawless spark. Anything you ask of me I will do without hesitation. You restored things in me that I had not even known were missing when you came to us. I never believed I would see another who was in your class, who had your distinctions until I came here and came to understand and know you, Optimus Prime. You are indeed the only one who deserves to bear the Matrix. Primus has chosen you and we are all here safe and filled with peace and hope because of it." He grinned slightly. "You slagger."

Prime grinned back as he watched the big Seeker speak from his spark things that weren't easy for him to vocalize.

Starscream looked at Traachon. "You are a threat to our unity. You are a threat to the peace and potential of eight million Cybertronians who live here. You are a threat to my children. For that, I repudiate you. I stand with Prime against you. I call you enemy." He glanced at Rainmaker. "Master, tell me what you will and it will be done. I have spoken." Then he bowed his helm. He glanced at Prime. "Within the bounds of the law of course."

Even Prime snickered over that remark. Starscream sat back imminently pleased.

Hobbes on the other hand wasn't. "So you would kill us?" He asked.

A noise at the door drew everyone's attention so they turned to look. Blackjack looking bigger and more malevolent than usual when he was facing a fragger along with Alor came through the doorway to pause behind Hobbes and Traachon. He looked at them with supreme disgust. "No. Killing you is too fast and the threat wouldn't be gone. I am calling a Caste Court. I, as the senior high caste on Mars along with my son and three others of my choosing call a caste court. I want every last one of your high caste fraggers there, the ones who don't agree with caste anymore and the ones who do. I want it two orns from now so that Ratchet can be here to listen as well. Until then, I ask that you be placed in the prison until the hearing. Prime, I want to make the call on IntraComm. I will give the preface, then call the congregation. I will need the Great Hall at the University to accommodate all the high castes and it should be televised. I would require the leadership of the colony to be there as well, thus we can wait until Ratchet is through on Earth."

Everyone sat a moment digesting the news, then Elita looked at Blackjack. "What is a Caste Court?"

"Why don't you tell her, Traachon … Hobbes?" the big black Autobot said with a slight smirk. Alor who stood next to him folded his arms over his chassis with a grin as well.

Traachon who looked disgruntled and Hobbes who looked surprised didn't say anything.

Alor supplied the explanation. "It's simple. A hearing is held officiated by the highest ranking high caste and the dispute is placed before him along with panelists he chooses. They hear the dispute, then make the decision which is binding and must be taken by agreement with oaths given. Anyone who breaks the agreement taken with oaths will then be shunned for life. Right, Traachon?" Alor asked as he leaned over him.

Traachon sat silently. Hobbes didn't.

-0-TBC December 31, 2014 **edited 12-31-14**

**NOTES:**

First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I do believe that New Zealand and Australia have the honors first. Happy New Year, World. I wish you could know how much this person in Alaska loves all of you. :D:D:D

As for the caste court … I think its one of the most fun things I do in this story, creating culture, rules, the frameworks which with they do things and the like. Praxians have a lot of rules. :D

I am sort of basing the oath part of the caste court on the Amish and other groups where if you break the rules you are shunned for life by the community. Shunned means no one ever gets to speak to you and you aren't allowed into the group again, even among your own family for the rest of your life. For a closed group, its the worst thing that can every happen to you. I am basing the high castes as a closed group that would have a mechanism to organize their rules and punish those break them. This is going to be fun.


	278. Chapter 278

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 278)

-0-In the big conference room in the Fortress Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I would like you to step outside, Traachon and Hobbes. Springer … wait outside with them. You too, Cord. We will call you back inside in a moment," Optimus said.

"I would like to stay, sir, as this relates to my client," Cord said.

"This has nothing to do with your clients," Optimus replied. A movement at the door drew everyone's attention as Chrome and Lauren followed by Alpha Trion entered to pause behind Traachon and Hobbes. "I am seeking information about procedure as it relates to the law. Please step out and wait a moment."

Cord glanced at Barron who nodded. "You will be recalled and I will ensure that anything specific to your clients is relayed to you. You have my word."

"How can we trust you, Barron?" Hobbes said with some heat. "You have chosen your side."

"Yes, I have, Hobbes. I choose the rule of law," Barron replied calmly.

"Come. Let's go outside and regroup," Cord said as he stood. The two did as well, then followed Springer out to the center to wait. The door closed behind them.

"We were at the Cafe Praxus having dinner, Optimus. Fortunately we were finished. How may we serve you?" Alpha said with a grin as he pulled a chair to sit. The priests joined him, then it was quiet a moment.

"I have need of information. We have already touched upon the idea of the Council of Elders and Ancients having control of the Matrix. I want to know what law and tradition say about their custody priorities and rights? I want to know if there is some law, rule or procedure that I do not know that would give them the right to recall the Matrix from my custody," Optimus asked.

"It's blasphemy that they even **speak **such things. Right?" Prowl asked as he turned to Alpha.

Alpha looked at him, then glanced at the priests who sat solemnly. They conversed off line, then Alpha looked at Prime. "You are aware of things, old and powerful things regarding some of us are you not, Optimus?" he asked. His expression was pointed.

"I am getting to understand them, Alpha Trion," Optimus said as he bowed his helm. "I think I know and I do reverence that knowledge."

Alpha sat back mollified that Optimus understood the special nature of his being, of his status as the last of the original Thirteen that still lived in the same dimension of The People, the Children of Primus. He nodded. "Very well. Then take what I tell you as gospel … a good word from the humans I might add. Primus has the choice of who he wishes to be his First Disciple. He may choose a caretaker like Sentinel but he is only a stepping stone to the one who is Chosen.

"The Matrix is the locus from which the spirit of Primus makes Himself known among The People. Us. We all carry a small bit of his essence in our own sparks. We are in truth His and He is us. As Cybertron is his body, so Vector Sigma is his brain, the locus through which we speak to Him and He joins with us.

"He makes his choices through the Matrix including granting and restoring life as well as giving you access to the genius of our people who all return to the Matrix upon death and to His own astonishing greatness and wisdom. There is no one alive who can take the Matrix away from you once its granted. It can be given up. You can give it up for someone else but it cannot be demanded from you. It is yours for life with all its great joys and terrible burdens.

"It really **is** blasphemy for them to demand it back or to insinuate they can take it back. Apparently, they have lost sight of their original function. The Ancients caretake the Matrix between Primes as well as maintain the lore. The Elders adjudicate disputes, keep the laws, help with the candidates and maintain the records of the Primes. It would seem that they have mistaken caretaking for greater authority."

"That's good to know. I didn't think that they could just demand the Matrix from Optimus," Ratchet said sitting back with relief. "Not that they would get it."

"I am aware of my duties and responsibilities. Acquiescing to hardline tactics is not one of them. I had no intention of giving up nor in allowing the Matrix to be taken back," Optimus said.

"This is perplexing, Lord Optimus," Chrome said with a slight frown. On him it looked worse than that simply because he always looked happy and upbeat. "I am concerned over this notion that the Matrix is a trifle to be cast about in the servos of those who inherited their position by generations. They don't seem to understand fully the context of the relic and its meaning. There is no holiness here, no sense of respect for the greatness that is Primus. He gave up his **life** for us. He became the ground beneath our very **feet**, falling into stasis so that we could have life and freedom from the Great Demon."

Prowl who was listening nodded. "He gave us freedom from Unicron and what we have achieved as a species is almost in spite of the shoddy choices that the Councils have allowed over the course of our history. They also believe in The System of Exception which I consider a terrible violation of the counsel of Primus given to us through the Matrix."

"It** is**," Chrome said as the others nodded. "We **cannot** live to the potential that Primus made possible by his enormous sacrifice if we do not live equally. Until all are one is His great hope and dream for us. I am very vexed to know that anyone would defend this behavior after all we have been through. I would also tell you my vexation about how anyone would tie Primus to such an abomination."

Chrome had suffered in prison for his positions during the last part of the Clampdown before The Fall and The Great Exodus. It had taken that long for Sentinel's government to believe it was possible to take him to prison even with his long time participation in Primus Peace Mission planet wide demonstrations, this priest who was universally beloved on Cybertron. The priests had marched and agitated too but no one dared to arrest them until things were at the point of no return. He had earned the respect of his people and his word would carry weight in any argument about The System and the Matrix.

Prime nodded. "I would need your counsel and advice regarding any situations that arise regarding the Matrix. I believe we are facing a two prong problem. There is the danger of the harassing attacks that are predicated on The System. Then there are the murky beliefs that they hold about the Matrix, how its awarded and what it means to hold it."

"There were a lot of problems in the past with the Matrix. We are aware are we not that the Council of Elders manipulated the Matrix in the past and who held it. Nominus never had the real Matrix. There should be a discussion about this, a deep investigation into the way its held and how its awarded," Alpha said. "I made myself very unpopular during the course of my life railing to get the information about our history, both sacred and profane released to our people and that included the Matrix, the Flame and the AllSpark. I think it needs looking into in the most severe manner."

Prime glanced at Prowl. "That is yours to explore, Prowl. I think it will dovetail into the bombing investigation. I am sure that they are one and the same."

Prowl nodded. "With pleasure," he said.

Prime looked at Blackjack and Alor who had sat at the table too. "I would like to know more about Caste Court. I have heard of them but never saw one. I am unclear on the rules if any exist and I have reservations about using this as a dispute resolution when I have banned The System by decree. I don't want to make this worse than it already is nor give legitimacy to The System by acknowledging parts of it because they are convenient and useful."

Blackjack nodded. "It is part of the burden of being Praxian Elite. If someone frags up, then its up to us to make it right. A court hearing is held with all the affected high castes in attendance. For this one, that would mean all of the high castes in the colony. The highest ranks, always Praxian Military Elites had to officiate. They would choose the panel and hear the dispute. Then they would review it, formulate a ruling and apply it. There is no appeal. There is only a full oath on your honor afterward. If you break your oath you are shunned forever. That means, Optimus, that the oath breaker is ignored and left to their own devices** forever**. Family members are included in the prohibition. They would have to shun the parties too."

"**Surely** **no one in a family would turn their backs on their family member,**" Ratchet asked with surprised amazement.

"They don't have to but they will be shunned too. I have seen families abide by the rulings and shun the affected family member like everyone else. It's part of the rot of The System that this should be so. It could be the nail in the coffin of their hopes and dreams, this court. I **cannot stress** to all of you how final this is. I also can't tell you how much my caste hated this duty. Until now that is," Blackjack said with a grin. "They want to live by caste law. This **is **caste law. If castes are as sacred to them as they state that they are, they cannot fight this. They also cannot fight the ruling that follows."

"Barron, I have made a formal Primal Decree that The System of Exception is banned forever in all the domains and locations that Cybertronians exist. If this happens its an acknowledgment that The System is alive and here among us. You see my situation here," Optimus said.

Barron nodded, then looked at his colleagues discussing the problem off line. Then he turned to Prime. "There is a solution to this matter. It is convoluted but could allow for this court to happen without violating the decree. It rather follows this way." He thought a moment, then began. "You have made your decrees in the midst of martial law. The best our situation can be described is state of emergency. You modified the state but it is still martial in its scope.

"You decreed in the midst of martial law. Most of the decrees that are made in that state are temporary decrees to meet the circumstances of the moment. Seldom are they permanent and there is precedent in Cybertronian historical record during the Golden Age and at the end of the conflict with the Quintessans. A lot of the actions of the Senate during the Clampdown were decrees designed to be temporary, not permanent. Of course, we had to leave so no one could test the outcome had we been there and they were made permanent.

"I would suggest that you use your powers under martial law to suspend the decree prohibition for the duration of the actual court process. It will take a few joors, then the decision will be made, correct, General?" Barron asked glancing at Blackjack.

"They seldom last more than an orn. There is a place in the proceedings where those who have a statement may make them. That will take time of course. Then we have to discuss what we will rule because there are procedural steps to making the decree in its final formal form. It is a participatory system of dispute resolution," Blackjack replied.

"How many have you done?" Barron asked.

"Three myself, eight by my father who carried that much prestige. Understand this. The System functions by strict hierarchy. When a Praxan Elite is given the charge to do this few protest. In fact, that is our role in The System, to judge. We are military and thus carry that prestige. We are also the highest caste so there is no one who can do other than be unhappy with the outcomes. There is also no one to take your grievances to once we have made the decision."

"Who would be on the panel?" Ratchet asked. "Beside Ironhide which would set me off if I was the one being judged."

"Nepotism isn't part of the thinking, Ratchet," Alor said. "Nepotism is **part and parcel** of The System. Inheriting positions, getting family into good jobs … **all of it** is nepotism. Having Ironhide help 'Jack is just the norm and no one can complain because it would be criticizing The System. They're in a hard position to maneuver from."

"Who would the others be?" Starscream asked with fascination.

"Me, Ironhide, Neo, Vinn and Alpha." He looked at Alpha. "Sorry to let one of your secrets out, Alpha."

Alpha nodded. "I would be willing."

"Then we have to go over the problems so that I can decide what to do about reconciling this procedure against the decree," Prime replied.

They discussed the fine print, listened as Blackstone outlined the format of state of emergency, modified and complete martial law. He told them of decrees both primal, senatorial and councilor, both as potential and precedent from other darker days of Primeship. Optimus Prime as the leader of The People under the Primal Charter had the greatest sway under their law, be it martial and that of normal circumstances in their current condition. Hardcore primes like Nova had made sure of that by refining and fine tuning the language of the document. Prime had the right to institute laws based on the conditions at the time of their decree and suspend them. In fact, because the Senate was not instituted and the councils unseated, it was his duty to do what was necessary for the security of their people.

"I do not want to do anything that might be construed as part and parcel of the Clampdown," Prime said voicing his greatest fear.

"There is precedence for you, Lord Optimus, to do what this needs in our law before the Clampdown. You have extraordinary powers and responsibilities under the Primal Charter," Blackstone said. "Since they are creating a state of emergency with this issue, you have the **duty** to act. If allowing a court settles this, then it is supported by law and precedent. There is also this. They wish to live under the laws of The System of Exception. Let them. Have the court. Make the decision. They will have to accept it because their rules say they must. Then when the decree comes back on line, the whole point will be moot. The System will be banned, the high castes will look foolish and you will have their oaths. I would include the Matrix in the decision if you feel so moved, General."

Blackjack nodded. "I shall consider it."

Alor grinned at that, then sat back patting the huge mech on the back. "You're stand up, 'Jack."

Everyone grinned.

Prime considered all the facts and precedents, then nodded. "Let them back inside, please."

Alor arose, opened the door, then leaned out. "Recess is over. Come inside." He sat down again with a grin on his face.

They came in warily, then sat. It was silent a moment.

"I have come to a decision. We are in modified martial law and I have great latitude under the law including the Primal Charter to do things that protect the public and its interests. I am going to allow the caste court. Blackjack as the senior Praxian Military Elite here will manage the court according to the rules and mores of its function. When it is settled I will reenact my Primal Decree banning The System."

"Then why have the court?" Hobbes asked with emotion and no small amount of anger.

Prime looked at him a moment, then a faint smile graced his lips. "Because **you** want The System. Now you have it," he replied.

TBC January 1, 2015 **edited 1-6-15**

Notes:

A tip of the orange to you, my dear sessyhkiss13!

Leoness: It is pretty funny to get painted into a corner like they have. More to come. :D:DD

ESL: locus-place

acquiescing: giving in to something/someone

mores (mor-ays): the way of doing things that is followed, your values and beliefs, manners, habits.


	279. Chapter 279

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 279)

-0- Big conference room, Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I am allowing the court by suspending my decree for the duration of the case," Prime said as he sat back in his chair."It's within my authority to do so."

"Sir, I am unclear why you would allow this," Cord said. "You have forbidden The System." Cord leaned forward. "I don't understand why you are allowing this."

"There are greater issues raised here than just The System, Cord. There is a dimension that includes the Matrix. The legitimacy of my Primeship has been called into question. Your clients believe I do not belong as Prime and that I have to hand over the Matrix. I struggle to express my offense," Optimus said.

"I volunteer to try," Prowl said coldly.

"Sir, I … my clients were called here and accused of creating the destruction that has happened in the colony the past few orns. Now you tell me that you will suspend the decree against The System to allow a caste court to take place. I'm getting lost here," Cord said.

"Allow me, Lord Optimus," Barron said in his calm cultured voice. Prime nodded so Barron looked at the three sitting tensely at the foot of the table. "You have been discussing the return of The System in defiance of the fully communicated Primal Decree. You have challenged the leadership of the Iacon Order with the expressed intention of using that group as a platform to agitate your views. You have not been silent among the population expressing your views which I will stress is your right. However, when one takes that into consideration with your other actions one can draw a reasonable conclusion that you are in defiance of a Primal Decree, which is not lawful.

"What is happening here is a simple thing. A court will be held to find within the framework of the former high caste community whether there is actual support for what you advocate. You will be allowed to present your views to the gathering and when both sides of this issue have their say the court will decide. No matter what happens you will be bound by the finding."

"But Blackjack is going to be the judge and pick the panel," Hobbes said. "Is that fair?"

"I don't know," Barron replied calmly. "I have never attended one of these but I have heard about them. What they do is allow you to present to the community of former high castes, me included, that live here your views on all of your important subjects and ideals. If they support you they will speak for you in the open comments at the end. All of that will be factored into the final decision, correct, General?"

Blackjack nodded. "It will. You aren't insinuating, Hobbes, that I will be unfair and biased are you?"

"Of course I am," Hobbes said.

"Then you're saying that The System isn't fair," Ratchet interjected.

"No," Hobbes said, then paused. He frowned at Ratchet. "You're mocking this."

"No, actually," Ratchet said with a straight face. "I am trying to understand your concerns. You believed in The System and expected everyone to live by the rules forever. You find them so important that you want to do it again. Now that you get a chance you complain. I don't understand. Either The System is wrong or it isn't."

Traachon looked at Prime, then Blackjack. "Nice maneuver, General. You pulled a fast one here."

"I suppose you could say so but I prefer to believe that we're going to do important work here. You get your platform and I get to listen. You do understand that I could invoke a lot more drastic rules than this one. You get a chance to have your say this way. I could just rule arbitrarily and get you put into prison without the fuss among the many other options The System allows me as the arbitration class of our caste." Blackjack leaned back. "I have that right. You slaggers gave up a lot when you made the Praxian Elite the arbitrators of disputes. But then, integrity is in short supply among many of you so I get your confusion."

Traachon and Hobbes turned to Cord and talked off line for a moment. Everyone sat silently, watching them confer. Then Cord turned to Prime. "We have no choice in this matter, sir. I would like to adjourn with my clients to prepare."

"Blackjack, you asked for them to be jailed until the hearing," Optimus asked.

"Its the rule, Prime. Not my rule of course but the rule for such disagreements," Blackjack said. "I will compromise. Have them in house arrest until the meeting time at the University lecture hall. I will agree to that."

Prime nodded. "Very well. You are confined to your homes for the next two orns. When its time to come to the meeting hall you will be escorted there. You will wear a tracking devise so that we can monitor your whereabouts. I would also tell you that we are investigating the bombings that have taken place thus far and whoever is responsible will pay a very heavy price. Understand me, gentlemen. I am not the same mech that you knew in the past. I have been through the fire and for this colony and her people, I am prepared to do what it takes within the law to protect both. The depth of my bench is more than your army will be able to tackle. You are dismissed."

Springer stepped forward pausing behind them. Prime glanced at him. "Have them wired. Place a guard outside their doors. When its time for the hearing have them escorted. If there are any objections to this course of action, arrest the troublemakers immediately."

Springer nodded, then tapped Traachon's shoulder. "Let's roll."

They stared at Prime, then rose. Traachon turned to leave but Hobbes paused to glare at Blackjack. "You are a traitor to your class."

Blackjack rose, staring down at Hobbes who wasn't giving an inch. "I was Praxian Military Elite, Hobbes. I outrank everyone in this room including Prime. If I said get me a beer on your knees you would have to do it. Frag your sorry punk ass, Hobbes. The orn you can talk to me like that after all the slag I have done to protect Cybertron and our people will be the last slagging orn you live. Remember that."

Hobbes glared at him, then turned with Traachon, a pensive Cord following. The door closed as Blackjack sat back down. "Punk ass."

Ironhide who was grinning at his father took a chair next to Prime. "That was fun."

"If this were any other legal proceeding I would vigorously protest, General. But this is your cultural artifact. What do you suggest for the rest of us to do?" Barron asked.

"You all have to be there. Because this is a challenge to the authority of all of you and Prime as well, it's important that you be there to witness and be witnessed. I will be in front with the panel and no one will speak but me until general testimony of the affected groups. We can discuss things internally but it is my show as the judge of record. My rank makes this so. I will deliver the opening remarks, then tell the offenses and all related matters. They will have their moment to discuss the situation and what they require from the court.

"At this point there will be rebuttal or agreement from the gathered castes by the open comments section. At this point when that's over I will discuss this internally with the panel. When we are in agreement I have to restate the case and charges, give a formal explanation of the findings of the court, then deliver the verdict. It will be at that moment that oaths will be given in front of the congregation. What I would suggest is that you will require the Matrix as well as personal oaths."

Prime nodded. "That is what I believe their behavior requires."

"And their families? How far does the decision carry?" Blackstone asked.

"It will be binding on the pair if we reach the conclusion that they must give their oaths. Their families will not be bound by this. But the public spectacle usually is enough to get the point across," Blackjack said. "But know this, if they break their oaths they will be shunned. System allowed or not, the former high castes will probably shun them anyway out of habit."

"Do you think it'll be enough to end the violence?" Alor asked.

"No," Blackjack said. "But it will be a point of resolve for us to show them. It will also gauge the attitudes and allegiances of the caste members that live here. I am of the opinion that they will make it clear to them that there isn't the support he needs to make any moves."

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prime leaned back. "Well, there is never a dull moment here."

Everyone grinned but Prowl who was still fuming. Ratchet leaned forward on his elbows. "I get to go to the hearings tomorrow. Thank you, 'Jack, for holding off on the fun until I get back. I would hate to miss a slagging minute of this thing. I love to see the wheels behind the slag that held us all hostage all this time working out their plans."

Blackjack grinned. "You're welcome."

They chatted a moment, then all rose to leave. Two orns would pass before they would all gather again outside the big open doors of the lecture hall of the University of Iacon in Autobot City.

-0-Outside on the way back to the world

"Your father is on my future bonds list," Ratchet said as he walked beside Ironhide, their arms linked.

"He is that side of the awesome scale," Ironhide replied with great pride.

Ratchet grinned as images of Blackjack the grandatar flooded his processor. The giant mech was formidable and a mere glance could bring strong mechs to a halt. This was also the mech who liked to lie on the ground so his grandchildren could crawl over him. He was the one who sat with sparklings festooning his massive bulk as he read about the Velveteen Rabbit with tears in his optics or the Big Red Dog. He was the one who built model aircraft so that he could have aerial battles on the grounds of the tower with his son. Their array of model aircraft took up a shelf in the offices of both mechs.

This was the mech who sat in the schools doing 'grandatar duty, slag it, Ironhide! I expect time too!' because he loved the infants who adored him. He helped Sunspot write his reports, giving gentle advise to the infant who he took to his lessons when he was home. He would sit in the lobby of the music academy waiting for Sunspot to finish, then carry him home while asking him good questions.

Date nights were sacrosanct, nothing short of war coming between the grandgenitors and their infants. Many was the time Ratchet spied Blackjack gently bathing an infant, then bundling them into towels that he had heated up himself. He was patient and caring, intuitive of what was needed and not above doing it himself. Sitting in a room having 'tea' with Hero and Iacon as well as drawing hopscotches and playing on the jungle gyms with Uraya and Kaon, he was diligent in his dedication to the grandchildren he never expected to have. He was whatever the infants needed when they needed it as he was with his only son.

Even the big ones.

**Especially** Ironhide.

Springer and Drift were as easily assimilated by the big mech as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were his grandchildren and he felt for them the same way. Coming from a family where he was the only child, having a large group to love and care for was a thrilling personal experience. It was fun, fulfilling and refocused once again his determination to protect them with all he had. That was who he was.

"You better get a wash and wax. If you and the general are going to be the highest castes in the room then you better look good. You have to make the old man proud," Ratchet said.

Ironhide grinned. "If you're family, it doesn't take much."

"I've noticed that," Ratchet said with a chuckle. They continued onward to the city.

-0-Earlier in the orn at Camp Gliese, Metrotitan

They stood at the monitor in Blackjack's office watching the slag in the conference room on Mars. The two miscreants were there with a lawyer. He shifted back and forth on his peds in growing agitation. "This is fragged."

Alor nodded. "Do you want to go there and support Prime? These slaggers are inferior in rank to you. If you care to remember that."

Blackjack was silent a moment, then glanced at Alor. "Thank you, Alie. You're a genius." With that, he turned to thunder into Ops Center. "I'm going to Mars a moment. Alor is coming. Makko, you have the conn for the duration." He then turned to walk out heading for the bridge room with Alor jogging to keep up.

On the way back …

He stood in the bridge room of Ops Center in the Fortress waiting for their turn to go back to Camp Gliese. Alor slipped an arm around him. :Pretty smooth move there, big boy:

He grinned. :It was wasn't it: he replied in eerie imitation of his son. He looked at Alor fondly. "You were the inspiration. As usual."

Alor laughed, then the two walked forward heading through the worm hole to return to Camp Gliese.

-0-At the homes of Traachon and Hobbes

Springer walked with Traachon to his home as Drift accompanied Hobbes to his. They had discussed it off line. Springer would take Traachon and Drift would accompany Hobbes because Springer was sure he would punch Hobbes in the face if he didn't. They reached Traachon's door, then paused. "This mech is going to be here outside the door for the duration, court orders. If you come out before we bring you to the University, you will be arrested and spend your time in jail. Understand?"

Traachon nodded. "Perfectly," he replied. He turned, then entered, the door closing silently behind him.

Springer turned, then nodded to a bench in the hallway nearby. "Call us if they act up. We're going to be here immediately."

The youngling mech nodded. "I will."

Springer turned to walk to the street below and a short train ride to the fight going on outside the doorway of Hobbes.

-0-TBC January 2, 2015 **edited 1-6-15**

Guests: Thank you. :D:D:D Fenix and the others will be there because of their caste and get a chance to speak. It could be that the elections will continue or not. It depends on what the support is for this restoration fixation.

Bguest: I love suggestions. Some I can't use yet but all are considered and put on the list. There will be more on the kids including Uraya who is speaking to me as a tomboy type of girl. She sort of is her own little spark. I am going to be coming back to the family again. There will be more Chronicles of Orion too to allow them to develop more. I love your note. Thank you, bguest. :D

Starfire201: I can't wait either. :D I have the outline ready to go. When I get done doing slag around the house, I will write it. Its already writing itself in my head. Hugs, Starfire201. :D

FANCY! You are dear. Happy New Year, dear Fancy. :D:D:D

Hugs to all. :D


	280. Chapter 280

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 280)

-0- At home around town

Orion stood on his atar's lap as cartoons played on the TV. There was a turtle marathon on Nickelodeon so every infant in the room was there to watch their heroes. Ratchet on the other servo was in their office cramming for the hearings that would be held the next orn. He would fly to Washington, D.C. on a refurbished high caste yacht, one salvaged and restored to perfection from the migration. He secretly hoped it had belonged to Traachon. It would not be until he was aboard and saw the inlay that he would know it was. (Even Optimus Prime could hold a grudge.) It was extremely luxurious bearing on its sides now the Emblem of the Primes, Cybertron and the Ambassadorial Corps which he himself headed.

In fact, when it came to the Ambassadorial Corps, Ratchet was it.

Laughter, squeals and conversation drifted into the room as he sifted through the mountain of data before him. It was going to be much easier after the United Nations presentation to meet any objections or criticism from the less friendly elements there. The press had been extremely positive. Rumors that some of their foes had suffered backlashes from their constituents suffused the news afterwards. This would be a different ballgame, one he was determined to win. Lights twinkled as he worked, hurrying to join his family for the turtle-athon. Elsewhere however, things weren't going as well ...

-0- At Hobbe's Apartment

Drift had him in a hammerlock as his companion Watchman stood off the family with a look of malevolent reprisals-to-come-if-they-even-thought-about-making-trouble.

That one.

Both had arrived with a sullen Hobbes at his door just as his son, Riff and daughter, Bron-E had arrived by elevator. They had come to their father's side immediately.

"What's going on? Atar?" Riff asked glancing from his father to Drift and back again.

"I am under house arrest," Hobbes said angrily. "I have to be here with a tracker for two orns, then be tried in Caste Court."

They looked at him dumbfounded, then each other. At that moment several of their friends stepped off the elevator to come to their home for dinner. They were young and they had skills, something that their leadership took pains to have them downplay. That vain hope would be dashed in moments along with their heads. They walked up with concerned expressions. "Riff … what's happening?"

Drift looked at his mech companion, then they moved apart a tad. "We're bringing Hobbes here to house arrest. He has a tracker and he will be here for two orns before Caste Court, whatever the frag that is. It would do everyone well to not get too excited about this."

"**NOT GET EXCITED!?"** Hobbes said with outrage. **"In two orns I'm going to be tried by Blackjack! What's not to get outraged about?!"**

"Hey, its your slag, not ours," Twintwist, the other mech with Drift said with a slight smirk.

"Frag yeah," Riff said. "We can't **expect you** to get it."

Bron-E looked ready to pass out as she stepped back to lean against the wall. The temperature had changed exceedingly as the impact of the smart ass remark slapped both Autobots across the face. Neither of them were privileged and both had grown up hard and hungry. Nothing about their lives registered on the younglings who looked hopped up enough to fight.

The door of the apartment opened as Twin's expression turned to stone. Edict who had been drawn by the noise stepped out. "What's going on, Hobbes? Why are these soldiers here?"

**"THEY PUT ATAR UNDER HOUSE ARREST, THE FRAGGERS!"** Riff looked at Drift. **"DO YOU KNOW WHO MY ATAR IS?"**

Twin glanced at Drift who glanced at him. "The fragger who is going to get my ped up his ass?"

Drift smirked in spite of himself as he sent an S.O.S to Springer. "Sounds good to me." He looked at Riff. "Does that agree with you are do we need more consultation?"

Riff stared at Drift without expression, then he stepped closer gently pushing his father aside. "You are nothing. You are dirt under my peds. Your kind are a dime a dozen. You work, you break, we get another and no one cares. Who do you think you are to talk to us like this?"

Twin who had reached his limit, which was never very high on a good orn grabbed Riff by the neck with one servo. Raising him up to optic level, he grinned without humor. "I'm the fragger who is going to tear off your arms and shove them up your windpipe, fragger. By the way … the name is Twin." Then Twin squeezed.

-0-On the way (to Mandalay)

Springer hurried as fast as he could jumping on and off trains as he made his way to Stanix. Having been tuned in, he laughed as he ran. Twin always was a card. When he reached the tower he ran inside, pressed the override code to whiz upward with three giggling youngling femmes who were already on board and who talked off line about how cute they thought he was. He merely stood silently, grinning down at them from time to time as they flew. They grinned up at him, then burst into giggles until they reached the floor he needed to reach. The door opened and a big mech flew into the elevator.

When Springer jumped in front of the little femmes to save them from a shellacking, he made devotees for life. They would start two listservs on the local wireless. One would be 'The Springer Appreciation Thread' and the other would be 'Who do you think is a hot mech? We like Springer'.

-0-At the homestead

Ratchet finished, then walked out to the living room. It was warm with the beauty of the lights since the regular illumination was turned off. The trees in the room added with their twinkling festivity to the decorations and window lights. It was beautiful. He sat, then purloined a pair of sparklings. "What's happening with the turtles?" he asked.

Hero turned to him with the sniffles. **"LEO GOT CAUGHT BY THE SHREDDER!"**

"Oh-oh," Ratchet said pulling them closer. "This isn't good." He glanced at Ironhide who was watching the show with a solemn expression.

"No. Its not," he said quietly.

Ratchet grinned. Everyone else sat on pins and needles as Tiger Claw threw Leonardo over his shoulder and turned with his allies to find the other turtles to make soup. It looked grim for the turtles.

-0-At the riot where things also looked grim

It didn't look too good for the Autobots. That is if you considered numbers a disadvantage. Springer and Twin didn't. In fact, they were in their element. Drift being the more Zen and peaceable type felt things could have gone better. He had Riff by the neck, relenting a bit when the fragger began to claw his servo desperately.

Springer on the other hand was dancing around in a circle with one kid hanging on to him and another boxing the frag out of him. Springer hampered in mobility by the kid hanging on traded and received punches from the highly skilled kid fighting him.

Twin had three mechs on his ass, all of them pummeling him in a coordinated team effort. He was beginning to be fragged off so he swung hard, then pivoted catching one of the kids in the chassis with his foot. He flew backwards, bumped off the elevator and lay on the floor dazed.

The others made the big mistake of looking back to see where their friend had landed which gave Twin the opportunity to frag one of them and he did. He punched the youngling who then bounced off a wall, then came toward him again in the rebound. Twin punched him once more and he went down. The kid at the elevator was rising just as the one before Twin was falling.

Springer triple punched the fragger boxing him bringing him to his knees. An expertly placed ped took care of his face for a while as the youngster flew literally into sleepy land. Springer then pivoted and ran backward into the wall crunching the kid on his back. He flattened, then slid down.

Hobbes who had been watching with a look of fading satisfaction watched both giant mechs turn toward him with looks of such savage fury he nearly purged his tanks. Even though he had some skills himself, egged on by Traachon to 'mech the frag up, Hobbes', he didn't like to fight and he surely didn't like to fight runaway freight trains. Two were headed straight for him with blood in their optics. He turned to run into his apartment when Springer caught him and turned, slamming him into the wall.

By this time Twin had a blaster in his servo and was sweeping up the hallway, stacking mechs against the wall, Riff among them. Bron-E herself had turned to flee, heading for the elevator and somewhere else.

Anywhere.

Edict who had been pushed back into the apartment by Hobbes looked out again. **"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON!? LET THEM GO, YOU LOW CASTE FRAGGERS!" **

Twin who wasn't having it pivoted and parked his big old gun on the nose assembly of Edict. That mech froze. "Go inside before I forget my manners and ventilate your helm. You and I haven't been formerly introduced yet."

Edict moved back inside swiftly.

Springer who had been dragging and aiding mechs to the wall called for back up. Then he called Prime. :Springer to Optimus Prime:

:Prime here:

:We had a dust up at Hobbes's house. About half a dozen kids arrived when we did and they had a brawl. What do you want to do about this?:

There was a pause. Then he was back. :Springer, leave Hobbes there. Arrest the others for whatever you decide is fair for what they did. Is there anyone else coming to make trouble or is this localized:

:I think its localized but I'm going to beef up scrutiny on this locale, Optimus. These kids have some serious skills. They sort of showed their hand tonight: Springer said rubbing his chassis gently.

:Good to know. Do what you do best, Springer. Call me if you need me. I can come:

:Good to know. Springer out: He turned to the group who was watching him sullenly. "You kids are under arrest. You, Hobbes and your bond … you are inside and don't the frag come out either of you. Edict, you are under confinement until tomorrow. If you leave I will write you up on charges of impeding an officer in the pursuit of their duty. And anything else I can think of including littering," he said sweeping his servo over the kids sitting against the wall.

"Fraggers. We're doing what your fragging high caste court ordered. This isn't our slag, its yours. Next time someone calls me a name like these fraggers just did, I will tear them apart," Twin said with heat.

"You can try," one of the kids said with equal fury.

Springer gripped Twin's arm when he turned to rip the fragger's helm off. Just as he did the elevator opened. Several mechs including a grim-faced Lon, a passive Hercy and a smirking Kup stepped out. They filled the hallway with their masculine, utterly controlled menace.

"You always get the fun jobs, Springer," Hercy said with a sad shake of his helm. "Nothing left but to pick up the pieces. You know Prime hates littering."

"He does," Kup said sticking his stogie in his mouth. He gripped a youngling's arm tightly, then hauled him to his peds. "Come along now, infant. You give **ME **slag and I'll accidentally punt you into orbit. Time to go to the jail and cool off."

The younglings stood, then Riff turned to Lon. "You are a traitor to your caste."

Lon who felt the offense deeply glared at Riff. "You are a traitor to your species."

Then it was on.

TBC January 2, 2015 **edited 1-4-15**

NOTES:

SOS: the international sign of distress. Interplanetary sign now. :D:D:D

ESL: someone who is a 'card' is someone who is funny and nonconformist. :D:D:D


	281. Chapter 281

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 281)

-0-In the hallway of an apartment in a tower in Stanix, Primal Colony of Mars

Lon swung hard and connected but missed blocking the jab that landed rock hard into his chassis. He staggered back, rallied and punched Riff in the face. Riff staggered back, then rallied himself. Five youngling mechs sat by the elevator in cuffs as the mechs with Lon stood calmly watching the fight.

Springer who had pointed a gun at Hobbes got both he and Edict back over the threshold of their apartment. They stood there screaming at Riff to stop, at Springer and his ada whatever low caste cast off that was, Drift because he was standing there and Lon who was nearly blinded with rage and shame.

He had been called out before the gods of his existence by someone who couldn't even begin to understand the travels both internal and external he had taken to arrive at the state of being which was his life now. He was a Night Watchman, a Home Guard officer after a surprise promotion, a member of the Circle of Light, a member of the Knights of Cybertron having been inducted shortly ago with great ceremony at the Halls of Order … his ada and atar cried with pride for him and his brothers finally looked at him as an adult, not the youngest … the kid. He worked out at the Dai Atlas Dojo nearly every day and learned all he could from the elders of his profession.

He worshiped the big mechs he worked and hung out with, getting from them a level of acceptance he had never attained before from anyone anywhere else. They were elemental beings, the smartest most confident mechs he had ever met. Nowhere did he have the satisfaction that he had now, here in their company absorbing with an almost comical intensity their wisdom. That had been challenged and sullied by the comment of a mech that had no idea of what it meant to be someone by the sweat of your own brow.

Riff had humiliated him in front of them.

Springer watched the kid that he had discovered face off with a kid who had some serious skills. Lon did too but he wasn't a mean fragger. He was good and smart. "Keep your right up, Lon."

Hercy nodded. Every mech standing there was offended for Lon and everyone of them watched him with a critical optic. The kid was slagging good.

Edict and Hobbes on the other servo died with every blow Lon landed and when the tide turned, when Lon's fury out powered Riff's, they watched their son land on his back stunned and overcome. He didn't bother to get up again.

Kup who glanced at Hercy nodded. Then he walked up to grip one of Riff's peds. "Time to go," he said simply, then began to drag the youngling behind him.

"Where are you taking him!?" Hobbes cried out.

Hercy gripped the youngling, then slung him over his shoulder. Turning, he nodded. "Jail." He walked to the elevator where everyone but Twin was crammed inside. Twin, Hobbes and Edict watched the door close, then the numbers show a downward trend. They finally turned to look at Twin, who turned to look at them. "Get inside like you were told by your slagging own and close the door. Understand?"

They did. The door closed immediately.

-0-That evening

They rounded up the little smart afts, chasing them in and around Christmas Surprise trees, then tucked them in. When everyone was in bed, they walked to the living room to sit. "Did you get a message from Springer?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet handed him a beer and a plate of 'Ironhide's Food'. It was a bit of 'this and that' with a healthy portion of his (not so) private 'fudge' stash.

Ratchet sat, sipped his beer, then grinned. "Yes. They had some fun with Hobbes but its under control. Remind me to compliment Lon. That youngling is a caution. I would adopt him if he wasn't already a son of someone else."

Ironhide nodded. "He's a keeper."

"Ready to roll tomorrow? I expect awesomeness from you, Only One."

"Can it be any other way?" Ironhide asked with a grin. "Who is going with you?"

"I had my choice. I asked for the biggest best looking mechs of all time. You included of course," Ratchet said with a wink.

"That goes without saying," Ironhide preened. "Who?"

"Smokey, Hot Rod, the twins and Devcon," Ratchet replied. "I think it would be good for Dev to take a bow if I can arrange it and the youngling? Its good for them to know that we fight for our own as well."

Ironhide nodded. "Agreed. What do you want to watch? Or do you wanna frag?"

Ratchet pretended to think, then grinned. "How about the news, then a frag, big boy?"

"I am aren't I?" Ironhide said with a grin. Ratchet didn't disagree.

-0-On the road (to Mandalay) Part 2

They marched along the road, a line of younglings in cuffs with armed guards on all sides. Springer and Drift walked along with Lon who was limping but sound, irate but calming. It had been intense …

He stood over Riff who looked up at him with dazed optics. He was as angry as he had ever been in his life but he paused. There was no more fight left to make, his point was proven. He was a mech. He was a warrior for his people. He had stood up to the poison that had made most of his life unspeakable. He was free as a bird. He stepped back, then held out his servo.

Hercy stepped in dragging the mech out of the way. Hefting him, he walked to the collected younglings putting him down with them. Riff sat back for a moment, then looked at Lon. "I will beat you next time."

"No you won't," Hercy said quietly. "You don't have what he has."

Riff looked at the deceptively antique mechanism, then frowned. "What's that?"

"Character," Hercy said as he moved forward. He slapped cuffs on the youngling, then nudged him to move to the elevator with the others. They went down, then to the street, heading for Cultural Center Road and the jail under the courthouse. They would walk there silently, be booked without incident and put into cells for the evening.

Lon watched them walk into the jail section with Inferno and a trainee, then turned to leave. Standing in the doorway were the mechs who had been at the fight, all of them staring at him with amusement. Springer shook his helm. "You did good, kid. The rest is historical footnotes. You're one of us now."

Lon looked at him, the expression on his face one none of the other mechs would ever forget. "I'm not part of that world anymore."

"Talking to the choir, kid," Hercy said. "We already knew that. Come on. Fraggers to catch. Nuisances to run down. A mech can't wait all night can they?"

Lon smiled, a beautiful smile big and open. "No, sir. We can't." He walked to them, their pats and slaps on his shoulder and back filed carefully away in memory. It was his night. He had maintained his honor. Tonight he was a mech.

They walked out into the night to keep the peace and protect the people once more.

-0-Morning, in the hacienda, with the old folks at home

Ratchet sat at the table idly stirring his tea with a spoon. He had eaten, suffered a quick buff from Sunstreaker … "Good enough for now, Ada. You should have come by sooner. I did the best I could given the circumstances." Nothing like that for a confidence builder he thought with a grin.

The infants had just left, hoo-hawing out the door with the elders. Ironhide was going to be on the yacht having invited himself along to 'see how you manage fraggers so I can do the same tomorrow in court, you red aft slagger'. Ratchet would be glad to have him. Maybe he would call Ironhide to come to the hearings to discuss caste and what a fragging corrupt idea that had been for everyone. As it was, he was cleared to discuss a lot of things that once were off limits because the time had come to build bridges, not blow them the frag up.

"You coming, Old Mech?" Ironhide asked as he walked out of the hallway. He paused to look at Ratchet. "You look good. Got time for a 'face?" he asked with a waggle of his optics.

Ratchet snorted, then stood with a smile. "You're lucky I have somewhere to go or you would need a tune up, Ironhide. You're looking awfully good this morning."

"I know," Ironhide said with a grin. They walked out bantering to the elevator, then stepped inside disappearing for the ride to the lobby. By the time they reached the big gleaming yacht with its tattoos on its gleaming emerald and copper sides everyone else was there.

Springer grinned. "I hear that this is your designated ride from now on. It has the diplomatic emblems on the sides."

"Prime gave it to me," Ratchet said as they turned to walk up the ramp. "Since I don't get paid, he gave me a ride. Be good and I might let you sit up front with me."

The mechs with him chuckled as they followed him, Springer, Drift and the designated guards as well as Ironhide. Moving to the forward lounge which was still as luxurious as before, they sat down and grinned at each other.

"So this is how the other half lived," Springer said.

"Don't look at me. I ate dirt too," Ratchet replied.

Everyone glanced at Ironhide who blinked. "I never had a ride like this. Don't look at me."

"Who else, Atar?" Sunstreaker asked with a smirk.

Smokey and Hot Rod who sat on a couch together looked around, Smokey with amazement and Roddy with a smirk. Devcon who was sitting across from everyone in a luxurious chair grinned. "I once stole a ship like this. These ships are so amazing they fly themselves. One person can take one and get away as the only crew. Its rather easy if I say so myself."

"You have to show me, Amma. I would **love** to know that," Smokey said with his usual eagerness.

Everyone grinned.

"We lifted off a moment ago and we're coming into orbit around Earth," Ironhide said as he paused to get the word. "Bridge let us out and we'll make the decent to Diego Garcia. We're taking Fulton, Andrew and Lilly with us. They will come with us after to Mars for Christmas Surprise."

"I thought Lilly was already there," Devcon said.

"She had to come back to manage some of the slag for the UN thing," Ironhide said. "I like that femme. She's stand up."

All of them nodded.

"I heard that she and Andrew were a thing," Ratchet said with a grin.

"What thing?" Smokey asked.

Everyone grinned.

"They like each other," Ratchet explained. "You know. Like you and Roddy. I bet they even frag like cyber bunnies too."

Smokey nearly burst into flames (of soul crushing embarrassment and worry). Hot Rod struggled to control an uncontrollable bout of (nervous) laughter. Devcon sat like a sphinx with a tight grin on his incredibly handsome face. Ironhide rolled his optics and Ratchet sat with a smug smirk. "Trying to make conversation."

"Put a sock in it, old mech. We want to get there in one piece," Ironhide said as the view outside changed to the blue skies and shimmering waters of Diego Garcia.

They settled, the hatch opened and a jeep drove up the ramp into the ship. Down the corridor they continued, then parked nearby. Hopping off, Major Lilly Bolger, Major Andrew Settles and Colonel-soon-to-be-Brigadier General Fulton walked over to get the hands up (literally) to the table top where chairs waited for them courtesy of Hero's rather amazing(ly accurate) doll house. They sat.

"This is a nice chair, Ratchet," John Fulton said with a grin.

"It came from Hero's doll house," Ratchet replied. "All of the chairs did. I didn't have time to get them otherwise."

"Wow. I want to see her doll house when we get to Mars," Lilly said with a grin.

"You can stay there. Its all handmade by the Guild and a hoot to play with according to our daughter," Ratchet replied.

They bantered, then lifted off cleared for America. They were there in fifteen minutes. The yacht, a marvel of engineering and craftsmanship settled as cameras covered every loving inch of its glorious construction. Then the hatch opened as a hummer followed by two Lamborghinis, another hummer with red, yellow and copper tones, a blue and white formula 1 racing car and a beautiful blue and white Cybertronian style 'hummer' rolled down to follow the first one, a red and white search and rescue vehicle. The door remained open but nothing more could be seen inside.

The convoy of mechs rolled to a grouping of humans. One of them was Warren Roberts. All of the humans gathered climbed into the vehicles excluding Sunstreaker, then headed out rolling for the Washington Convention Center that was the local venue for these huge mechanisms. The usual crowds, overhead surveillance and other brouhahas commenced along with police escorts until they arrived.

Following Ratchet, they turned into a drive that would lead to the big doors that would take them inside. They would roll in, pause by the huge open passageway, then Ratchet would transform. When he did, the room would rise in a standing ovation. He would take it for a good omen.

-0-TBC January 2, 2015** Edited 1-3-15**

**NOTE FOR A LAUGH: When I wrote about Ratchet taking the good lookers with him I had him say "you excluded of course." I meant INCLUDED! LOL! Poor Ironhide. ;)**


	282. Chapter 282

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 282)

-0-Washington Center, Washington, D. C., United States of America, Earth

He stood a moment taking the salute of the gathered crowd as he looked them over as well. He grinned, a wholly reassuring thing as he noted the few who looked strained in their applause. The videos had done what he thought they would. Walking inside, he paused by the large platform that would be his seat. Standing on it, having stepped out to walk ahead, Colonel Fulton and the others were waiting for him.

With a nod and grin, Ratchet began to sit down and when he was there organized and relaxed, he looked over the group on the dais before him. Some of them were familiar, Andrea Hoxley from California was there and some were new. The best thing of all, Beau Weaver wasn't. "Good morning," he said. The acoustic microphones broadcast his voice to the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambassador," the chairman, William Castle from Nebraska replied. "Thank you for coming to this hearing." He sat back regarding Ratchet for a moment. Then the sound of a powerful engine revved. Sunstreaker was making his appearance.

All eyes turned toward the door as a glistening yellow Lamborghini rolled into the room. With a flourish of loud powerful engine sounds, he rolled to a stop to sit enigmatically close by the audience. A horde of photographers surrounded him taking photos in a blinding sea of flashes. Behind him rolling in more casually, a red and black Lambo followed. He rolled to a stop and was surrounded as well.

Pausing at the door, a blue and white Ligier hesitated, then entered rolling to his place followed by a deep blue and lighter blue format that was completely Cybertronian in design. Devcon was swarmed as was his grandson.

Pausing in the doorway, his Cybertronian format with its bold colors glistening from a mutual detailing session and all around frag the night before with Smokey, Hot Rod took up station. He was swarmed as well.

Ratchet watched them rolling in, some of them asserting their quality in a crowd nearly all of the mechs with him considered hostile. He grinned down at Fulton who along with his aides were sitting on nice chairs Ratchet had brought with him. Sliding them out of his carry hold, placing them down for the soldiers who sat in them with grins, the press had a field day filming and commenting on the action on the airwaves which were given over to this meeting everywhere all over the world.

Ratchet looked at the Chairman. "Thank you for your kind welcome, Senator Castle. I am happy to be here to discuss matters of mutual interest and security."

He considered Ratchet a moment, then nodded. "We are very impressed with the video presentation that you made for the United Nations General Assembly yesterday. It was an eye opening program."

Ratchet nodded. "We had dodged a bullet as your people are wont to say. It was the most serious threat short of an asteroid hitting Earth to obliterate all life here in a very long time. We decided it was time to share what the situation was because speculation was pretty much out of hand about cutting communications with Earth at the time. We prefer to operate in the facts zone, Senator. We also wanted you to see not only the kind of threats we face mutually but what happens when we take to the field to meet them."

"That was very clear." He glanced at the gathered panel, the security committees of the U.S. House and Senate as well as the panelists of the Autobot-United States Treaty Committees of the House and Senate. Both committees most directly dealt with the Autobots and outer space as well as science and technology so they were combined for the meeting. "Do you wish to make an opening statement, Mr. Ambassador?"

"I reserve that for the end if I may," Ratchet said with a grin. "I would like to have a conversation with all of you before I make a statement. I prefer to work from the position of understanding you before I tell you more about us in a summation format."

"You came with Colonel Fulton of Diego Garcia and his aides. May I ask why you come to these sorts of meet ups with human companions? I am concerned about the depth of connection that you have with our military. We are concerned about their focus in relation to you as opposed to a more direct focus on us and our needs," Castle said.

Ratchet nodded even as he felt the hackles rise on the humans. He glanced down at them and grinned. "Allow me. Then you can speak. Maybe our thoughts will coincide."

Fulton grinned, then relaxed. "Very well."

"We have the Autobot-Global N.E.S.T. Alliance which is the umbrella organization through which our two military and intelligence forces work together to protect the system. We have been in the field together since our arrival in 2007. Because we are brothers and sisters in arms, soldiers all for the most part, the relationship is deeply personal and companionable. We have shared hurts and harms way together. I don't think its possible to understand the intensity of relationships between men and women at arms without having been in service.

"There is a esprit de corps that is intense, lifelong and different from other relationships because this one is formed in fire. We admire your soldiers. They are going up against mechanisms like me with weapons that can vaporize them upon contact fired by soldiers and other bots who are intensely veteran and good at what they do with skills honed over the durations of millions of years of conflict. They do it anyway because they love this planet and her people and because that is their job. They are honorable. They are brave and true. We love them for their professionalism and the sheer guts it takes to fight toe to toe with mechanisms like me.

"If I drew my weapon and started firing at everyone in this room you would all be dead before you could reach a door to flee. That is what they run toward and let me emphasize that … they run **toward **this threat when they face it even if we would prefer they wait until we go first. You should be intensely proud of your N.E.S.T. soldiers. We have them from nearly 60 different nations with N.E.S.T. associates in every country of the world. We have grown to admire and even love them. That is why our relationships are close like family. For me, they are. They are mine and I am theirs. That is how we win. Until all are one."

Fulton rose. "That is absolutely correct. I have been commandant of the American base at Diego Garcia since before they arrived. When they came, I was thrilled and a bit scared of them being there. They were so big, I worried what that might mean. They were also the most different type of alien being I could imagine.

"Then it was clear to me that these were professionals. They were and are **intensely** professional, **unfailingly** polite, **genuinely** concerned for the welfare and well being of everyone on Earth and willing to put their lives on the line to protect us. They are ultimately relatable as individuals. They have families, work and attend school, enjoy leisure activities and participate in their public life to a degree that would shame the rest of us.

"I love them," he said firmly. "Those of us who know them well feel the privilege of working with and knowing them as comrades and friends. They are honorable, decent, brave and long suffering. **Of course** I would love them and feel lucky to be a friend and citizen by Primal Decree of Autobot Nation. They have saved us over and over as a species and independent world. I feel gratitude about that too. Without them we wouldn't be here discussing this because we would be dead. The group of soldiers and civilians with the closest contact with them love them for good reasons. I am honored to be their friend and comrade in this venture." He turned to sit. It was silent as Ratchet glanced down to grin at Fulton. He was staring daggers at the panel and missed it.

"Well, that was just a retelling of what we feel toward you and your people, Colonel. Thank you," Ratchet replied.

"No problem, Ambassador," Fulton said as the room chuckled.

Castle nodded. "We would like reassurances, some of us, that the focus of the human military participants of this venture are directly on the security of Earth and her people. We are concerned, some of us, about the possibility that you may have developed such a close relationship with the Autobots that this might not be so."

"I have heard the talking heads say so," Fulton replied with more calm than he felt. "I have read the articles from the same people who backed Senator Weaver and his crowd last time. To question the loyalty of the troops who do this dangerous work is disgusting to me. You may as well call us traitors. We work with the full intention of protecting the Earth. We do so in the company of professional soldiers we both admire and respect. No one should dare question our loyalty to our people and planet. Some of us have died to defend it from an impossibly dangerous enemy."

"There are some who say so, Colonel. I am merely relaying the message," Castle said smoothly.

"Then tell them to kiss my ass," Fulton said with a small burst of anger. The room snickered as the panel shifted, most of them grinning. Fulton sat forward. "I don't appreciate arm chair generals questioning my patriotism. Tell them I said so."

Castle nodded. "I will," he said with a grin. "I would like, Mr. Ambassador, to talk about the mission just past. I would like to know more about the nature of the threat. We are all filled in on the differences between Autobots and Decepticons as well as the aims and goals of both. I would like to know more about the leadership that you took into custody from this encounter, the aims of the groups you rescued as well as why and where they were in the system. Are we facing groups in the system who are building permanent facilities from which to operate and are they coming here because of your presence?"

Ratchet nodded. "Fair enough. They already were here long before any of us knew you existed. Megatron had marked this planet for acquisition ten millennia ago. There was the trace of energon here, the energy we rely upon for life. They were coming here to overtake it, then turn it into a mining colony so that they could harvest it without pesky lifeforms around to watch out for. Arachnid and several hundred soldiers and Insecticons came here with Megatron to begin the infiltration protocol process where they destroy in the end every living thing down to the microbes in your soil. They waited for him, going into stasis as the call for activation didn't come. They had no idea of that but it's the step for teams when the signal is delayed.

"Fortunately for you, Megatron lost his telemetry over the north pole and crashed going into stasis. He was there with the artifact we call the AllSpark for ten thousand years before being discovered in the 1920's by an explorer called Witwicky. Megatron was held in custody for nearly 90 years before getting loose in 2007. He was never unconscious during his captivity. He saw and felt your attempts to probe his body, a probably maddening experience for him who is at best a marginally rational being anymore.

"What followed was inevitable. We have stood against Megatron for millions of years fighting him off worlds that he would have destroyed and being driven off others that he did. We were following the faint trail of the AllSpark when we came here. It was an astronomically, cosmically unbelievable coincidence that we would come when Megatron was finally able to free himself. We were able to prevent him from getting the relic as well.

"You cannot know how mathematically unbelievable the serendipity of this coming together at the right time actually is. You by all rights and purposes should have been destroyed in 2007 but for the compassion and sheer decency of Optimus Prime."

"The relic … what is it? We are aware that it is in the Temple on Mars that you refuse to allow humans to see," Clark said.

"We don't refuse all humans. The soldiers in N.E.S.T. can enter and so can their families. Those we know and trust, those who we believe understand that our ways are our own and thereby worthy of esteem are allowed because we know they respect us and our mores. We don't discuss it very much among outsiders. It is a holy object of veneration and we take care of it as a symbol of our culture, the connection we have to our spiritual sides which we do have and a link to our past." Ratchet considered the list of 'allowables' that he had formulated with Prime and others in consultation, then touched the side of his helm. Images appeared through his optics against the far wall left blank for such presentations. The AllSpark was seen from the ground level floor of the Temple.

It was illuminated, hanging in mid air in a pool of light that showed its inscrutable enigmatic beauty. Stairs wide and numerous led down to it from four sides of a beautiful vast room that had open doors, giant and glyph covered open to the outside. It turned slowly, its dark surfaces covered with swirls, writings, etchings; some known and others not as all of it radiated with an energy that could be seen even by humans.

"This is the AllSpark. It is a relic from before historical record among my people. It is venerated. It is holy. It is the source of the authority of our Prime and the heart and soul of our people's serenity. We are safe and secure, we are prosperous when the AllSpark is among us. We are blessed to see it, our children are raised to venerate it and because of it we feel more closely our unity. There are many features to it that are holy and therefore taboo for me to relate. However, we all agreed that we should allow you to see it now to feel some of its greatness.

"This object confers the prestige of our people and our Prime. It is enough to save us from despair and guide us forward. It is the greatest object of veneration in our Temple and because it is so important to us we limit the number of those outside our species who can see it. It would be extremely terrible to think that you saw it and thereby decided to mock it. It would be like us mocking all the things that are deeply and spiritually important to you. We would not do it. I would hope showing you this artifact and telling you something of the thinking we have about it will be received with the same degree of respect we give to you."

It was silent a moment as the image continued. Then a pair of mechs were seen walking down the stairs to the floor below in the obviously vast structure. They walked toward a far door but as they reached the artifact, they paused to bow deeply. Then they continued onward. When they bowed to the AllSpark, it paused in its slow rotation as electrical energy sparkled around its enormous surface. When they turned to walk away, it continued onward in its inscrutable rotation.

"The artifact acknowledged those two," Castle said as he stared at the images.

"It did. It can," Ratchet said. "Understand as I say that, I am an alien relating information about an alien device. Okay?" he asked with a grin.

Castle looked at him a moment, then nodded. "I don't think anyone isn't aware of that fact, Ambassador."

"Good," Ratchet said as the image disappeared. He leaned slightly forward. "Now … about the pirates," he began.

-0-TBC January 3, 2014 **edited 1-4-15**


	283. Chapter 283

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 283)

-0-In a room in a big building in Washington, DC, Earth

"The pirates are an interesting group. First, however, you need some back story on the entire situation. I will tell you about Cybertron, our beloved home world and something of the way things were before, during and after the downfall. All that I relate to you is being heard by humans anywhere for the first time. It is all true as well.

"We are one of the oldest races or species of living sentient beings in the universe. We were a functioning species when microbes ruled the Earth. We were space going nearly the entirety of our existence. As such, we developed a massive empire that was dedicated at least in theory to peace and the growth of its citizens toward whatever they willed.

"To make a very long story shorter, we had a series of wars and differences of opinion driven by those who felt either that our greatness was so great everyone alive everywhere should live under it too or others who felt that they wanted to control the universe, damn anyone else who gets in the way. For every megalomaniac who felt that it was a good thing to impose Cybertronian life onto others, there was one who would be willing to shoot anyone who thwarted them.

"Megatron fell into the last category. Our people lived so long and became so wealthy and powerful that decadence set in and we lost our way, some of us. We were divided into castes and some took more than their share of the common wealth than they deserved. Social structures broke down and the military was stretched to the breaking point with the groups that began to emerge.

"Privateers began to appear and raid. Pirates, privateers, bandits of all kinds. Law and order became the watch word of the powerful to keep control of a rising fluid situation but the sources and causes of the social unrest were ignored. The dance swirled on until it became so bad that individuals like Megatron emerged to harness that discontent. He could have channeled it to good ends the way a longshoreman tried but he didn't. Orion Pax, the longshoreman tried and became the worldwide leader of peaceful reform. He led millions upon millions in peaceful demonstrations all over Cybertron and beyond. But we all know that power defends itself and so it was with us.

"Groups like the Primus Peace Mission, a wholly peaceful group that began in Praxus, a vast university city and center of learning and science led the demonstrations only to be killed or jailed. The Circle of Light along with the Neutral faction, the Monoformers, the Knights of Cybertron pushed back against oppression and demonstrated peacefully to get changes in place to end corruption and rampant inequity.

"They were harshly received and many died or disappeared. It was in Kaon in the pits where the gangs ran illegal gladiatorial contests where mechs fought to the death for the entertainment of others that a mech named Megatronus began his rise. No one really knows who he is in actuality. He took his name from a powerful ancient being, Megatronus Prime. He changed it to Megatron when he began to organize opposition to the government. He was incredibly good at it too because he is very, very intelligent and utterly ruthless.

"The two sides, Orion Pax and the peaceful peace movement once worked as allies with Megatron. They were connected until it was clear that a lot of the violence was coming from Megatron's forces who were bombing places, assassinating individuals and in time overrunning and holding territory around the planet. Because he was martial and disciplined the armed forces began to go over to him, such was the discontent among them with the government.

"Orion Pax was keeping vast swaths of Cybertron free by the force of his personality and skills he didn't even know he had. He could make such a connection with others that he was followed by tens of millions. He would go to the ruling bodies alone to plead the case of the multitudes. Many were the arrests and beatings he took when he did so. It was only a matter of time before he went and never came back no matter how beloved and followed he was by the masses.

"Then the prime at the time, Sentinel Prime was supposedly assassinated. It threw everything into chaos. What had actually happened was different. He had been nearly assassinated. If there was the perception of a power vacuum it might have given the go ahead for different factions to make a bid for take over. It was a chaotic moment, a dangerous turning point.

"I went myself with Commander Prowl as two officials that needed to acknowledge the death of the Prime and retrieve an artifact that they carry that confers the Primeship upon them. Neither of us were allowed to see either Sentinel or the artifact of office which was highly irregular. We both left feeling that a coup had been undertaken.

"We both went back to the Citadel with dread. Then word was either given out or leaked that a new prime was going to be chosen by the officials that held the artifact of office which is not how it is done," Ratchet said alluding to the Matrix, something that Prime was still unwilling to discuss with any detail. "Orion Pax and Megatron stormed the hall and confronted the officials. Megatron wanted it and demanded it because he was the strongest in his opinion and only the strong should rule. He said he would bring justice to Cybertron but no one there misunderstood what that would mean.

"Orion Pax argued that a prime should be chosen who would unite our people, bring about justice, end the caste system and allow our people to not only be free but have justice and equality. It was the right of all living things to be free, he said. As he spoke, the artifact of office which actually chooses who is the next prime independent of what any of us think began to glow. Everyone was silent because it was going to choose a new Prime. It chose Orion Pax. Orion Pax became Optimus Prime. When he did, two things happened immediately.

"First, the end of Cybertron was assured because Megatron would never allow anyone else to rule her but himself. No one would be allowed even if he had to destroy the entire world and everyone on it to win. Secondly, it brought about the Diaspora in which tens of millions of our people fled Cybertron which fell into immediate, savage civil war.

"Our people fled by the tens of millions. The Knights of Cybertron by themselves lifted twenty million of our people to safety. It was the most excruciating and terrible time of my life. I have seen just about every possible terrible thing that can be devised by a thinking processor, a mind or a moment but that was the worst. When we finally lifted off to find the AllSpark before Megatron, I looked back and I wish I hadn't.

"My world was burning. Down in the fire and destruction were the families and friends of my growing up. My family was there. So was Prime's, Ironhide's and everyone elses. The Autobot Army stayed to the end fighting a rear guard so that everyone who could make it could leave. We were the last, the remaining oppositional officers and soldiers who were determined to be last so that everyone single mechanism we could find would be lifted to safety.

"I remember going to Praxus with Ironhide and Prowl after the Seeker barrage. It was once a city of over 12 million and the center of culture, learning and art for our world. It had been laid waste. There was nothing standing anywhere as far as the optics could see. There was only fire, intense heat, shadows jumping weirdly and one lone child. We went to Ironhide's house, Prowl's house and looked for their families. There was nothing. Every step we took we stepped on the dead, slipped on their energon blood and saw their death expressions.

"When we saw the child it saved us. Here was a child who was left. He was screaming as he stumbled around calling for his mother. We found him and I triaged his wounds which were bad. Then we went to his home and found what was left of his parents. He was covered in their blood. We took him and kept him. He is part of us and we are part of him. He was not an exception. He was the rule. We have found other Praxians that survived since but for millions of years he was the only one we knew to survive the barrage. Weigh that on your soul, to be the only one who survived a bombardment of an entire massive city."

It was silent in the room. Everyone listened to Ratchet as he told his story, a story agreed upon by everyone including Bluestreak who only asked that his name be spared. Ratchet paused, then continued.

"Because our world was laid waste, millions left. Colonies were started, many wandered and some turned to pirating. Some of those were criminals from Cybertron and others were made bitter or even mad by war. Some of them in the natural course of their wandering came this way and others followed Prime's call for soldiers that has drawn refugees as well.

"They came here and dug in. We have beaten off groups, taken over others and when the phase sixer came, accepted the surrender of still more. Some more have come since, both pirates and disaffected former Decepticons. Megatron's empire is managed now by someone who isn't up to it and no one fears him enough to follow his orders very much. Decepticons rise to the top not because they are the smartest mech but because they are the most ruthless, most powerful ones.

"Soundwave who manages Cybertron and the Empire in Megatron's absence is not up to it. He's a cunning coward who was an intelligence factotum for Megatron. He was someone who understood the mech and served Megatron as it pleased him. As such, he gained Megatron's trust and the control of things when Megatron left to find allies for his war against us."

"Will he?" Castle interjected.

"Highly likely but it is as highly likely that they won't be up to fighting mechanisms like us. He already tried with a species called the Hish or Yautja. We're not sure if they are the same or related subsets of the same species, a nomadic warrior society of organic beings. We do know that they have been aware of you for eons and have sent their youngest warriors to the equator of this world to practice their hunting skills on humans."

It was as silent as a tomb as that brick hit the water in the well of their minds with a huge resounding splash. Castle leaned forward slightly. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"You have never been alone but almost everyone but the last have ignored you as a developing species with the right to go your own way. Because they did, they left you alone. I know it is the norm for you to assume all aliens are evil and want your stuff but nearly every species we know with notable exceptions leaves emergent species alone. That is why you never saw aliens until us. This species was slick enough and rotten enough to breach that almost universal ban and come here. There are predators out there who don't have the same scruples as the majority of us. One of them, the Yautja have been coming here now and again to land in the jungles of your equator. They bring their young to learn how to hunt and the prey they hunt are humans. They only hunt those who are armed, never females, children or those who are pregnant. If you don't have the capacity to fight back, you are ignored. It wouldn't be sporting.

"To them, you are just animals to be hunted. Nothing more, nothing less. When we came here we encountered them and the fight was disastrous for them. They can't reach Earth to hunt anymore though we have encountered them on planets and planetoids nearby. We obliterate their strongholds where we find them. They are in no way a match for us but they try. I am not surprised you didn't know they were here once in a while. They can cloak themselves both, ships and bodies. You do not have to fear them again."

It was silent, then Castle rubbed his face. "What else do you know that you haven't told us that is happening here that directly relates to our security?"

"We have only been here less than eight years, Senator. We are tying up the system and out many dozens of light years into the Oort Cloud. We became aware of them when we had a violent encounter with a mother ship. They were not willing to leave this space so there was violence. They were blown to bits when they wouldn't take the easy road and leave. We have them on our radar and they haven't breached air space to Earth since then. It is what it is.

"As for anyone else … this is a good part of space for travelers. There is a very ancient trade route fifteen light years from here through a passable portion of the Oort Cloud density that several species use, all of them peaceful. They are as troubled by the Yautja, pirates and former Decepticon groups as we are. We have sent messages to them for meet ups to make alliances of mutual protection and trade. If we make ties here, they help us protect this space as we will in return."

"What makes you think alliances with them will be safe?" Castle asked.

"Because none of them stand a chance against us. They have already adapted their routes away in response to the presence of the Cybertronian groups that are here now. They are pragmatic and infuriated. We expect good results from our upcoming meetings. We will take human representatives if you feel the need so that they can report back what transpires."

"We would like that," Castle said.

"Will you be going, Bill?" a representative from Massachusetts asked with a slight grin.

Castle looked at him. "If you go, I will too." A light chuckle broke some of the tension. He looked at Ratchet. "What type of creatures are we facing from those who are in permanent residence now if any are?"

"Several are," Ratchet said with a nod. "I would like to explain to you the gestalt menace and Predaking."

-0-TBC January 3, 2015 **edited 1-4-15**

-0-NOTES

I am going on the theory that any species I use here that has a television or movie presence already is unknown to the humans in this story and is new. Given that Bey makes his transformer movies and transformers exist in this story as separate, so will the Hish/Yautja. Even though several movies of them exist as you and I know, for this story this is all brand new to the humans listening. :D:D:D


	284. Chapter 284

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 284)

-0-Hearing, Washington, D. C., Earth

"Predaking?" Castle asked with surprise and no small portion of fear.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "First, there was a mad scientist that helped advise one of the worst Primes ever before our world just gave up and fell apart. He was named Jhiaxus. He is wanted for war crimes on an unimaginable scale. He began to experiment on bots without telling them what he was doing. He harmed a lot of individuals. He created combiners, or gestalts mechanisms. That is when several bots can transform combining their individual bodies into one giant format.

"He never perfected it. That was done later with scientists on our side using humane processes with volunteers who not only understood the procedure but benefited greatly from it. There are mechanisms that are made in combination from anywhere from two mechs to many. Some are unbelievably big and some small.

"Over the vorns the process sort of worked itself out. Although there isn't a Decepticon combiner or as we call them, gestalt, that isn't deficient in some way … some to a great degree, one of them when combined is almost as perfect as they come. Most of them can't hold together without a glitch happening. They are either maddened beyond coherency or they are as dumb as a bag of hammers.

"Some of them are spectacular with only minor glitches like Superion. But one of them … he's in a class by himself and he happens to be Decepticon. His name is Predaking. He is beyond believable. He is as dangerous as it gets. It takes a great deal of force to back him up and he's beaten just about everyone there is and walked away unscathed. This is what he looks like. I took this picture in the middle of a battle where I thought I was going to die so I wanted the slagger who killed me to be remembered. I was hoping someone would see it and blast him for me." Ratchet grinned, then looked toward the wall. "This is the Decepticon gestalt combiner, Predaking." His optics lit up and there the beast was in all his magnificent menace-filled glory.

A gasp from the audience and the pensive senators and representatives filled the room. The beast of the Apocalypse filled the far wall. He was wading through a battlefield in his full glory. He was breathtaking.

In the worst possible way.

He was massive and brutal in his aspect. He strode over a landscape filled with death and destruction. Smoke and fire filled the view as dark clouds overhead created a feeling of hopelessness and despair that seemed to follow him. He strode like a colossus, moving forward with death toward a victorious outcome that seemed more Pyrrhic than profitable. One seemed to sense that he would be just as happy over a barren wasteland than a city of gold.

He bore massive guns on his shoulders on either side of his helm and a bigger pair of guns on his right forearm. His right fist bore huge long spikes on the back of his hand. His massive left fist held an enormous long sword as gilded and glowing as the rest of him. He was golden with copper and black portions of his body. Blue lights almost turquoise in color added contrast to his terrible beauty.

He strode across a terrible landscape toward a mech so outclassed even the humans watching could see the difference. He was unafraid of his surroundings, his step confident as he moved forward. A large animal embellishment covered his chassis, a leonine face with ears of flame that had they known was the visage of the beast's leader it would not have comforted. He was unstoppable and horrific.

"I was about 100 feet from him when he strode onto the scene. He was coming for me and the mech you see there. I say without any embarrassment that both of us ran to fight another day. He won that round because short of a number of city-formers like Metroplex working in tandem, nothing can stop him. He can lift 1 million tons without a strain. He can also throw 1 million tons with ease." Ratchet waited for the shock to settle and begin its inevitable leaching out of the silent humans watching. Then he spoke again. "We, however, have figure out how to bring him to his knees."

Every head in the room turned to Ratchet, their eyes impaling him. "What do you mean, Ambassador?" Castle asked.

"To understand the physiology of the combiners you have to know that they are each part of a new whole. Without each part you have nothing because they are a unit. Without all their parts, they cannot formulate their new format. The leader of the oppositional forces in the system now are lead by Predaking. Their leader, Razorclaw is the face you see on the chassis. They combine and lose their differences to form into a new whole. Some hate to do it and do grudgingly. Others love it. Two of the mechs who make Predaking hate to do it so their leader is pretty ferocious to maintain discipline because none of them separately are shrinking violets.

"Their leader is Razorclaw. He is patient, ferocious, utterly unafraid and strategic. He's also smart. Smart isn't a big asset in the 'Cons. The problem with them as they take over an abandoned fort in the Oort Field is that they only have four of their five members. They need to have that fifth member to make the gestalt. Without it, they can't hold the combination. They will fall apart because the circuits can't complete.

"The fifth member of Predaking, the mech known as Rampage lives at Autobot City." Ratchet paused to let it sink in. "Rampage was rescued at death's door when we captured him as part of the last seven free range Decepticons left on Earth after the Battle of Egypt. His rage which was psychotic, homicidal and constant was caused by damage to his head from eons of battle. It was repaired by me and he was a different mech altogether. In fact," Ratchet said with a grin. "You will find this amusing … Rampage is the greatest chef and baker in the history of our colony. He is a business owner, the go-to guy for food and the most dedicated and tender sparked bond and new father.

"We have already met with Razorclaw telling him what he had to do to stay around here in one piece. Understand, they will come and we will take them down but until we come forward to do that we manage them and they find they have to obey us because of our overpowering strength. When they came, Razorclaw made a mistake. He had captured two of our guys on patrol and we wanted them back. We told him we would come for him to destroy him and the part of the density where he was holed up with city-formers if he didn't mind his manners. We made it clear we could come for him at any time of our choosing and he believed us. He let our guys go. He also had a chance to talk to his brother, Rampage. The combiners are brothers almost always. Rampage repudiated him, told him he would fight him if he tried to come into the system and he was never going back. Ever. Rampage told him to come in from the cold, to meet his family, to hold his baby. Razorclaw declined."

It was silent a moment, then Castle asked the question on everyone's mind. "Do you trust him not to change his mind?"

Ratchet grinned. "I'm as old as some stars. I don't get fooled easily. I trust him with the lives of **my** children. That is how much I believe Rampage."

Castle sat back. "Then they are out there building up their presence, correct? What sort of build up is there?"

"They are. They are using old abandoned forts from the slaggers that we have taken down over the years. They are calling for and receiving soldiers and criminals that are out there. There is also a Star Seeker group out there led by a lunatic called Thundertron. I sort of have a weak spot for him because Megatron supposedly blew up his world. That doesn't mean I won't shoot him to defend this system. There are various small groups hanging around. No one in the system is big enough to take us on and win and I thoroughly believe they never will, including Megatron. Every day we become stronger and bigger. Even if they all join up which none of them will because it means giving up autonomy, they will not be enough."

"May I ask how large the armed forces of the Prime are? Or is that classified information?" Castle asked.

Ratchet paused, something they were briefed would mean internal conversation with others. He looked up at Castle. "We field two armies and two air forces. First, the regular army numbers over 85,000 individuals. We have a standing professional army and the others are reservists. Everyone of them is a veteran of combat and keep their skills up at the Armed Forces Training Center in the foothills of Olympus Mons. Our standing army are strictly soldiers who fill the schedules daily. Many of them are in college, some have businesses and other activities, but they are strictly and essentially our army. We field 172,000 other soldiers in our Home Guard. They defend both our planet and will be used to defend Earth. They are volunteers who want to serve. Given that every migration brings in new masses of soldiers, we will be upgrading our numbers when that happens.

"Our air forces are two fold as well. Our professional air force fields 22,000 Seekers since most Seekers were professionals during the war. There is also a 15,000 Home Guard as well who do secondary service. We don't want any of our Home Guard in front line combat unless the situation ever gets dire because they won't survive it. Not at this level of conflict.

"Our Home Guard is trained by front line professionals and are extremely good. It should also be understood that one of our regular soldiers is worth dozens, even hundreds of yours. They are force multipliers by themselves. That doesn't count the 20+ city-formers and the Supreme mechanisms. We are a more powerful, mobile force right now it is believed than that holding Cybertron. Every time a migration comes we recover more and more soldiers."

Castle sat back. "They will never leave and they will never quit will they," he asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. "No."

"You speak of migrations. What is your population now and what is the prospect for more to come? Is there a way to know and what do you do to prepare? We watch the migrations on the MCA with some trepidation I will tell you. What can you say about that?" Castle asked.

"We have a population just under eight million individuals. We are able to see long term with the sensor arrays that we have put out not only for security purposes but to see who is coming for settlement and give us a heads up on preparation for them," Ratchet said. "We have a master plan for the colony and have refined our construction tasks to meet the demand. I used to think that we were lucky but after watching the crews building in the cities and on the plain, I know that skill and planning is key.

"The first migration in 2007 composed 50 individuals. The last one was just over one million. We have two coming, groups being put together by a mech called Dai Atlas. He's a legendary figure who leads the group, the Knights of Cybertron. He managed to arrange the airlifting of more than twenty million individuals when Cybertron fell, an event commemorated as The Great Exodus.

"We sometimes get a note sent and sometimes not. Right now, we expect mass migrations when they come. If they're smaller we're happy. If they aren't, we prepare and bring them in as best we can utilizing all our expertise as well as space bridges. We have always managed to house everyone who comes. It is our hope and the focus of our effort to continue."

Castle nodded. "Thank you," he said glancing sideways to a colleague. "Your time, Senator."

The senator who was not a friend of the Autobots nodded. "Thank you, Senator Castle. I would like to ask you, Ambassador, some questions that have been in my mind for some time."

Ratchet nodded. "Ask away."

He would.

-0-TBC January 3, 2015 **edited 1-4-15**

NOTES:

ESL: trepidation: concern, fearfulness


	285. Chapter 285

-0-The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 285)

In the meeting hall on Earth

"Ask away," Ratchet replied.

The senator in question was not a friend of the Autobots in the past but had been savaged by a (newly) overwhelming segment of his constituents who apparently were. The videos were proof positive that just wanting things to be so wasn't a good strategy against harsh realities. He looked at Ratchet. "Sir, I would like to know more about your army. What sort of individuals do you have in charge besides Prime and what they do. I know that Optimus Prime commands everything but what about the other commanding soldiers? I would like to know their competence levels. Are you among them?"

Ratchet put in a quick call, then grinned. "I am. I am in the hierarchy of command and if the worst case scenario happened I could command the army. I hope never to do so. I have put in a call for the two mechs who manage the ground forces, General Blackjack of Praxus and his son, Ironhide of Praxus who is Master of the Autobot Armed Forces, a role his father had before The Exodus. They are on their way. When they come I will let you ask them whatever you want because they are the ones who rule that domain.

"We have several structures in the army who are specialists and most of us have several specialties. Jazz who is Chief of Intelligence and the designated Information Officer for the media is a saboteur, spy and demolitions expert. If you want it blown up, Jazz is your mech. He can infiltrate anything, his stealth is exceptional and he has big bearings if I say so myself." Laughter greeted that and even the senator, Dell Wilcox of Maryland grinned in spite of himself.

"We also field a phenomenal array of special ops and special mission teams, the most famous being the Wreckers. They are the team you send when it can't be done, when anyone who goes will die and the universe depends upon their success. They succeed at the worst assignments even with a big body count on both sides and they are legendary, deservedly so. I also sent for their chieftain, Springer."

A movement at the door was heard, so all optics turned to look. Several N.E.S.T. civilians were standing there moving people out of the way as transformation noises could be heard in the hallway. The sound of heavy treads was also heard, then a massive black Autobot appeared followed by another as well as the familiar green and yellow of Springer. They paused in the doorway, Blackjack flanked on each side by his son and grandson. To say they were impressive is to understate the situation by several billion miles of intention.

The room was silent as both sides took in the other.

He leaned forward, a civilian employee of the State Department here to watch the show, placing a hand on Sunstreaker's door. Glancing around, he leaned even closer. "I don't know if you can hear me, Sunstreaker. But I want to say thanks for what you and the others did. I watched the videos. You guys saved our lives. No matter what anyone says today, I want you to know that what you did is appreciated. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sunstreaker replied.

The human startled, then the removed his hand as the door opened slightly.

"Get in. Explain these slaggers to me. I don't get them," he said. The human leaned forward, then slipped inside. Everyone around him blinked with surprise and a camera caught him settling on the seat inside as the door closed noiselessly. He would be interviewed by everyone who could afterward and he would have intriguing things to tell them.

Ratchet grinned as he bantered with the three off line. Turning to the panel, he grinned. "I would like to introduce these mechs from right to left. The big mechanism in the back is Ironhide, Master of the Autobot Armed Forces and Master of Munitions for the colony and places everywhere Autobots are. In the middle is his father, the legendary … and I mean that … legendary General Blackjack of Praxus. There isn't enough time to tell you what a mech this one is so I won't."

Raucous laughter from everyone including Blackjack lowered the tension a great deal. Ratchet grinned. "That last mech is the terminally handsome Springer." He waited as the laughter died down. "He is the Chieftain of the Wreckers, the Head of Security for the colony, for Mars and consultant for security for Earth 1. He is also my adopted son. I only adopt the good looking ones."

Laughter permeated the room again, needed and wanted laughter.

"Ask of them what you want, Senator. These are the mechs who were part of the fight recently. Ironhide had operational control of all ground forces, Blackjack was strategist of the battle with Prowl and Alor of Iacon, who is his bond. He also had the duty to move the ships and clear the field of contact. Springer led striker teams into the ships once they surrendered and took those surrenders personally. Sometimes literally." Ratchet looked at him. "Didn't you get your face punched a couple of times?"

Springer smirked. "I don't kiss and tell, Ada."

Laughter greeted that.

"Wreckers have a motto … Wreck 'n Rule. Some say, 'One riot, one Wrecker'. Some say." Laughter greeted that. Ratchet turned to Wilcox. "Please … ask what you need to ask, Senator."

"General, tell me about the Decepticon threat. Tell me why they won't leave us alone. I don't see what we have that anyone as advanced as all of you can want," Wilcox asked.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter what you have. It could be intangibles. It could be wounded pride. It could be revenge. I have seen terrible things in my life committed by those who didn't have a good reason to do them. They could have left and it would have been as complete as it would be destroying everything. But they did it anyway. You have to change your mindset. There is no reason to be had here. They are not going to listen. If we leave, you die. That is the simplest formula I can give you to explain what your life will be like alone."

Blackjack looked hardcore, immense in a way that combines with personality to make a mech even more formidable than they might be overall. His integrity was evident along with his implacable will. Wilcox felt that too as he looked at the big mech. "Your son is a soldier."

"Our family has been military for generations. It is our record of service to our people. We have supplied soldiers always. My son was no exception though I would have liked him to be," Blackjack said glancing at his boy. Ironhide grinned at him drawing a chuckle. "But it is what it is. We serve those who need us without compromise."

"There is a professional army corp then that is family-based as well?" Wilcox asked.

Blackjack nodded. "Yes. The officer corp pretty much comes from my caste. Or it did back in the rotten days of yore."

"Caste?" Wilcox asked. "Ambassador Ratchet touched on that."

Blackjack nodded. "It was called The System of Exception. It is the absurd idea that some are intrinsically better from birth than others and that everyone has to become whatever their caste demands. If you were born low caste, you can't become more than the limitations of that caste. My caste was the highest, Praxian Military Elite and even Primes had to stand when we entered the room."

"How did that come about?" Wilcox asked digressing from the list before him.

"In the distant past there was unrest and a few invasions from hostile aliens nearby us. We rejected and repulsed them so completely they haven't been able to recover even now. Understand, very few if any species … certainly not organics can withstand us when there is combat. They were no exception. During that time, the army was revered for saving Cybertron. Out of that moment came the caste system, instituted to benefit the few at the expense of the many. My caste being military was born out of abject gratitude and was given the highest standing. Since most of the officer class at the time moved to or lived in the city of Praxus, we became the Praxian Military Elite.

"Personally, my family historically never accepted the thinking of the castes system and we raised each generation to believe that personal worth trumped artificial designations. How does having a lot of money or power make you better than someone who has nothing? People began to confuse cash for class. I am proud that my family didn't buy the bullshit," he said borrowing a word from the humans that he liked. "We raised our son to see the worth in everyone, to loathe caste as much as we did. Caste destroyed Cybertron. Its banned on Mars forever."

"Your army numbers seem small for a colony with eight million individuals," Wilcox posed.

"Our army is slagging veteran and incredibly able. We train every orn and we maintain forward bases and forts as early warning and early launch points. One of our soldiers is worth hundreds of yours in combat. Every migration brings more. Sometimes quality trumps quantity. We are aiming for an army of one half million and an air capability of one hundred thousand. It will happen. And I am talking regular army, not the Home Guard. They will be the last line of defense for Earth and Mars."

"Tell me about the Wreckers, Commander Springer. You **are** a commander aren't you?" Wilcox asked with fascination. He had the fascination that Ratchet knew he would because he knew that the military were accorded respect on Earth and what human wasn't a little boy once playing soldier?

Springer grinned. "We're the last call for the worst offenses. If there is something that can't be done, we get to do it. We're tight knit, veteran, a semi suicide squad who isn't afraid of doing things that have no hope. We're not by the book and sometimes the official plans aren't followed but we win more than we lose."

"Sometimes?" Ironhide asked glancing at his son with a grin. Springer grinned back as the room laughed.

"What sort of things do you do?" Wilcox asked as the fan boy kicked fully in.

Ratchet paused, then looked at Springer. "Tell them about Operation Volcano."

"Is it cleared?" Springer asked with surprise.

Ratchet nodded. "It is," he said. Prime had given the go ahead from his perch in Ops Center on Mars. He and several others were watching the show from there.

Springer grinned, glanced at Ironhide and Blackjack, then began. "Okay," he said as the room chuckled. "We were given the job of assassinating the ten worst leaders of the Decepticons that existed at the time when they were going to a conference that Megatron had called on a heavily secured planet in the middle of his territory. Some call it suicidal. We call it Wednesday," he said as the room erupted in laughter. He had them in the palm of his servo just as Ratchet knew he would. "They were gathering to prepare the annihilation invasion of a number of heavily inhabited planets on a trade route that had signs of energon in their planetary make up.

"We were to smuggle in on pirate ships that often traded in the area, then set up for the conference itself. We were to plant bombs in the facility and when they went off shoot the survivors as they ran out. These mechs were the worst of the worst, planet killers and mass murderers. They were the leaders of the advance shock troops that set up worlds for the Decepticons.

"We were to infiltrate a planet that had been completely overtaken by the 'Cons, operate in a system that was completely secure, do the job and leave alive. Piece of cake," he said in his low key bemused manner.

Laughter greeted that, long and loud for a moment, then Wilcox asked in a tone of utter fascination. "What happened?"

Springer grinned. "The fragger canceled the conference."

Hilarity broke out loud and long.

-0-TBC January 4, 2015 **edited 1-5-15**


	286. Chapter 286

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 286)

-0-On the scene

He walked through the debris of the blast sight training his optics for the smallest details. It had been huge, taking out the interior of the metro station without mercy. It was a miracle that the last train had left the station and the next one hadn't arrived yet.

A water main had broken, its frozen crystals backing up the line for a distance. Different utility functions had been rerouted to assist with the momentary glitch this caused in service delivery.

Chunks of hard rock that faced the inside of the station and down track lay scattered about. Pieces still drizzled down now and again as he continued down the tracks. Three routes were to be laid here as part of the general system upgrade. Construction materials had been gathered and stacked. The transport through this station was going to be closed the orn following the blast but it wasn't to be. Now all manner of structural testing would happen and initial findings indicated that a lot of the rock walls and part of the ceiling would have to be dug out and replaced. That meant closing off a street to traffic since it ran between towers underground.

The sound of peds crunching behind him drew his attention. He glanced back spotting Hauser picking his way towards him. "Anything new?" he asked as he began to formulate his own theories drawing on his experience both as a police officer and soldier.

Hauser paused to glance around himself before turning toward Prowl. "The records both personal and professional that were part of the ship database download yield nothing to tip their servo. I believe they had been careful about the written record for some time and it appears to be so after exhaustive search of their files."

Prowl nodded. "I would expect that. Traachon is a lot of things but stupid isn't one. He is the head of the snake. Hobbes is merely a functionary relation."

"What do you make of the scene, Commander?" Hauser asked with curiosity.

"I believe this was triggered by remote control. A train had just left and the next was yet to arrive. I believe it was detonated remotely by those who believed the station would be free of citizenry. Unfortunately for the five that were there, someone miscalculated." Prowl turned toward the shattered kiosk where the little femme had been working. "I don't know how the victims are. Ratchet is abroad today."

"They are doing well. The four mechs have been released and when the specialists adjust the femme's arm she will be able to go home as well," Hauser replied as they turned to walk to the shattered stairs that led to the street.

"Good news at last," Prowl said as they began to climb up the rubbled steps to the light of a cold late springish-winterish day.

-0-Washington, D. C., Earth

"You were featured in the presentation of the battles shown at the United Nations. There was another mech with you, one called Drift. Tell us about the boarding process, what happened when you did and what procedures were taken to deprive ships from enemy combatants."

Springer nodded. "It's the most dangerous part of the process for the mission once the ship itself is subdued. When you go inside you don't know what you're getting. If they decide to cut their losses they will give up but you can't count on it. The plan Prime wanted was for all the personal weapons on board to be gathered into lockers, then the locks fused. Ship weapons would be powered down.

"When we went in there were few confrontations. There was a lot of uptight slag but no one shot it out. Though there was that time on one ship where someone challenged Old Hercy and lived to regret it," he said with a grin.

"Who's Old Hercy?" Wilcox asked. "I saw him but I don't know anything about him and that other with him."

All of the bots in the room grinned. Then they looked at Ratchet who already had made the request and then the call. Kup and Hercy would be here shortly. "Old Hercy is a mechanism's mechanism. He is probably as old as it gets and has served in the military since what is it you humans say? Pluto was a pup?"

A chuckle circulated, then Ratchet paused. "They're here. They bridged in to this venue."  
The big mechanisms at the door shifted, then looked down. A deceptively benign little mech walked between them and paused. Behind him, as tall as Ironhide, Kup appeared in all his glory. They glanced at Ratchet, then the panel. Ratchet grinned. "This is Hercy and the other mech is Kup. Both of them forgot more about being a soldier than most of us know."

They both nodded. "What do you need, Ratchet? Tell us the word," Kup said as he gnawed on his stogie.

"They want to know how you managed to become the wonders of the world that you are," Ratchet said.

Both mechs looked at him, then each other. "I suppose you want to know the short version," Kup asked.

"Some of your audience aren't immortal," Ratchet replied with a snicker.

Kup shot him a gimlet optic, then looked down at Hercy. "Tell 'em."

Hercy who was staring at everyone without expression nodded. "You don't leave a mech behind. You don't take slag from the enemy and if you can't run toward the enemy get out of the slagging way," he said. "Not much to it beyond that. Teamwork, guts and determination make you a good soldier. Anything less than that makes you a dead soldier. I don't mind as long as the dead ones are on the other side."

Kup nodded. "Sounds about right to me. Anything else, Ratchet?"

Ratchet who sat with a grin shrugged. "Nope."

Hercy nodded. "Okay," he said, then turned to walk back out. The big mechs parted to allow the little one to pass. Kup nodded as he followed, the two disappearing outside, then through a space bridge.

Wilcox watched them go with amazement. "They left."

"They did," Ratchet agreed. "He's sort of his own mech, Hercy and Kup is a legend too. They came, they laid down the wisdom, they left."

Laughter greeted that, then Wilcox conceded to the next speaker. It was Andrea Hoxley from California. "Ambassador, it is so nice to see you again. Its been years."

"I am happy to see you too, Senator. You need to come to the colony for the holidays if you can," Ratchet offered.

"I would be delighted to do that," she replied with a smile. "I would love to see Orion and the other children again. They must have grown a great deal since the last time I saw them at Diego Garcia."

"They have. In fact, something tells me that we have one here," Ratchet said turning his gaze to impale Ironhide with a smug grin and gimlet optics.

The big mech shifted a moment, his grin fading immediately. Springer and Blackjack stepped back leaving Ironhide standing by himself. Laughter greeted that as Ironhide frowned at his father and son. "Slaggers," he said.

Ratchet held out his servo. "Gimme," he said.

Ironhide frowned at Ratchet, then pulled his son out of his hold. Prowler sat on his servo looking tiny and adorable. His little mech wings were pert, his tiny chevron brightly red as he looked around with a big smile, the kind babies have on their cute little faces when they are content on any world, on any planet, in any universe. He was shiny and adorable, the tiny lettering on his wings 'to serve and protect' in Neocybex glyphs something that the humans wouldn't be able to read. He was detailed after Uncle Prowl to the last rivet and bolt.

The room erupted in oohs and ahhs as the crowd gave their seal of approval on the infant staring at them with big optics. He looked at Ratchet, then held out his arms. Ratchet picked him up, then turned to Hoxley. He held Prowler out to her. She was smiling brilliantly as she stroked Prowler's ped. "What a lovely baby. This is a new one. He looks like Commander Prowl."

"He was patterned after Prowl and named for him. It's a Praxian custom. It means that he has part of the responsibility to help him grow up safely and well," Ratchet replied.

Prowler stood on Ratchet's servo, then stepped down onto the dais. He stood steadying himself, then smiled at the humans, some of which looked at him with a slight unease. Hoxley held out a hand. Prowler looked at it, then smiled enormously. He patted her hand as he often did to others. She laughed. "He's delightful, Ratchet. How many children do you have now?"

"We have four adopted sons ... one of which is Springer here. The others are small and all of them are in school including our daughter, Hero. Last count it was nine. "

"Hero? What a wonderful name," Hoxley said with a smile as Prowler decided to walk down the tables that held the papers, microphones and other detritus for the politicians. He tottered along, then turned to smile brilliantly at Ironhide.

Ironhide and Blackjack who if they could would have popped their buttons with pride. Springer who loved the littlest infants grinned at Prowler.

**"Atar!"** he called out with a giant smile.

Ironhide grinned. "Prowler."

Prowler screeched the kind of laughter that infants overcome with delight do when they can't hold it in. He bent down to laugh again, then turned to stare at the humans behind him. **"ATAR!"** He pointed at a man, then looked at Ironhide. **"Him!?" **he asked in Neocybex.**  
**

Ironhide blinked, then looked at Ratchet, both of them marveling over a new word. Then he reached out to take the infant into servo. As he did, Blackjack took Prowler off Ironhide's servo to park him on his own arm. "Thank you, Ironhide."

Laughter greeted that and a moment was given over to family. Ratchet turned to Hoxley. "Our infants are very lucky for our species at this time. Ours have and know their grand parents as well as my own grandfather, their great grandfather. Our extended family is showing up as time goes by. As each group comes families are put back together. Its been an amazing process for everyone."

"I can only imagine," Andrea said as she grinned at the infant. "We were overwhelmed by the violence of the enemies that you took in, Ambassador. What is their condition now?"

"Several of the leadership have become part of our colony," Ratchet replied. "Cyclonus will keep his word. Slacker is suffering severe post traumatic stress because of the murder of his family and is in treatment. Some of them are hopeless and are housed in our prison. Others are working their way toward release into the colony. We have a process they go through and they are mentored by the Former Decepticon Association. They have the charge to help their newcomers make the transition and if they stray, they take care of it. We have yet to see anyone stray twice thanks to their leadership.

"We lost nearly 5,000 of our people in this battle, all of them the enemy but Cybertronians just the same. No matter what happens, we are all one in death. All the differences don't matter when you're dead. That is why we crave peace so passionately. The prisoners are extremely secure and some of them give us good intelligence."

They talked about prisoners, prison and all of the programs offered to help the enemy make the transition to peacetime and loyalty to the colony. It was a process, change. When Andrea Hoxley's time was completed, she would be a guest of the colony for New Years celebrations.

The next two panelists were grateful for the efforts of the Autobots to defend the system. There really wasn't much that anyone could say about the mechs who came for blood. When the last one came up in the committee, Ratchet had an inspiration, then placed it before Prime. He mulled it over, then agreed.

"Senator Chambers, you are next."

Ratchet considered him, went over his biography, every statement he had ever made no matter how distorted and knew this would be the one who would be trouble. He sat quietly telling the mechs with him who were lounging in the doorway with Prowler not to say a slagging word no matter what.

"Ambassador, I would like to ask you why you allow Decepticons to remain alive inside the system," he said right out of the box.

"Because we don't allow the death penalty," Ratchet said. "That is Megatron's thing."

"They would be a security risk," he replied.

In the hallway outside, the sound of heavy treads could be heard. Then he appeared in the doorway, an impossibly intimidating figure. Ratchet looked at him, then nodded. He turned to the panel and Senator Chambers in particular. "Its funny that you should mention putting the Decepticons to death upon capture, a very Decepticon sentiment. So I thought you might want to talk to one."

A murmur went through the room, then everyone looked at the figure in the doorway. He looked at them with cold optics, a stern visage and a decided lack of interest in bullshit. Ratchet grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet a Decepticon commander who came in from the cold in this last encounter. This mech is a highly placed individual who is no one's shrinking violet. I asked him to come speak to any questions you have about his old faction or what you might think wise to do about it. This mech is designated Cyclonus."

Every mech in the doorway grinned but one.

-0-TBC January 5, 2015 edited 1-5-15


	287. Chapter 287

**Chapter 287: Chapter 287**

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 287)

-0-With Cyclonus at the dog and pony show, Earth

Senator Chambers as well as the rest of the group looked at Cyclonus with a little bit of intimidation. He was enormous, as big as Optimus in mass and slightly under his height if you discounted the finials that stood like towers on his helm. He was brutal in aspect, a symptom of his overall design coupled with his gloomy affect making him enormously frightening to those who weren't as used to mechs of his format and temperament. Chambers glanced at Ratchet, drew a breath, then turned to the big mech. "You are a Decepticon?"

Cyclonus looked at him an uncomfortable moment, then shook his helm. "I **was** one."

"What sort of things did you do? Where are you in your organization and did you know Megatron?" Chambers said as he soldiered onward. "I would also like to know where he is now."

He glanced at Ratchet who nodded. "Tell them about yourself, Cyclonus. They have never met a living Decepticon legend before."

Cyclonus considered Ratchet a second remembering his tendency to wrap stark truth in the soft impact of humor. He looked at Chambers. "In the Decepticon command hierarchy, I was third. First came Megatron, then Starscream, then me. I was his right arm. I knew Megatron from the gladiatorial pits of Kaon."

"Gladiatorial pits?" Chambers asked with surprise. He looked at Ratchet. "What does he mean? You would fight to the death while others watched?"

"Pretty much," Ratchet said with a nod. "Cyclonus was a mech who did very well there didn't you."

Cyclonus shrugged. "It was a diversion."

The mood in the room changed rather like it would if a dangerous animal was at the door staring at you with blood in its eyes. It was frightening for some, uncomfortable for others while a small number were exhilarated.

He considered the rest of the question. "I am only aware of what others know of his whereabouts. He is far from here with his shock troops pummeling a vast empire of organic-cybernetics who are violent predators who have met their match in him. I broke with him some time ago, heading for my home world. I care nothing for anything but Cybertron. I will do what it takes to bring her back even if that means fighting Megatron in single combat. Any enemy of Cybertron is my own."

"What sorts of atrocities did you commit as a Decepticon? We heard about Black Shadow. He murdered three billion people. What have you done?" Chambers asked.

Unwisely.

Every Cybertronian in the room felt both wariness and offense at the question. Even though the reasonable Cybertronians in the room understood that the humans were questioning them without relevant personal information about manners in relation to Cybertronian behavioral norms and what caused offense, they were still taken aback by the question. It was incredible to them for a moment that the human would ask such a thing of someone as obviously dangerous appearing as Cyclonus. His menace didn't seem to register to Chambers. It might even be relevant, the question. What was shocking was the way it was asked. It was impertinent and disrespectful even for a Decepticon. The Autobots in the room watched Cyclonus warily.

Cyclonus looked at Chambers. "You have no respect," he said in his deep funereal voice. He looked at Ratchet. "Do you require more of me, Doctor?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "No, Cyclonus. Thank you for coming."

He nodded, then turned to walk out of the room and into a space bridge nearby. In seconds, both of them were gone. It was silent a moment, then Ratchet looked at Chambers. "Allow me to fill in some details. Cyclonus is a mid caste, that is, he was relatively well educated and well housed. He comes from a family that supplied priests to the Temple since forever. He was and is religious and oddly enough, one of the few Decepticons I know that is capable of enacting and holding to honor and integrity. Understand me ... he was a Deception officer, the highest placed we have received in surrender. He didn't have to do that. He might have had a small chance to flee and he could have come in shooting but he didn't. He also is something that most 'Cons aren't ... tactical and smart."

"He should have stayed to explain himself," Chambers said. "I have questions."

"And all of us have answers. We would however prefer them asked with a modicum of mannerly intention," Ratchet said.

"He's a Decepticon. He is third behind Megatron. Why would I speak to him with respect?" Chambers replied.

"Because he carries a very big gun with which he is very proficient. I would think you would have more tact with someone who is carrying," Ratchet said.

"You allow him **guns**?" Chamber asked with astonishment.

"We 'allow' him the full rights of citizenship until he proves untrustworthy," Ratchet said firmly. "He gave his personal oath to the Prime. I have yet to encounter anyone who can speak with authority that Cyclonus ever broke his word once given. Its a religious thing for some of us to be honorable about such things."

"I would like to discuss that more," Chambers said. "I would like to know what your religion entails and what it means. I find that interesting."

Ratchet stared at him, he stared at Ratchet. "I am authorized to tell you more but there are things you aren't allowed to know. In fact, I just put in a call for a priest and one is coming. Allow me to tell you that this mech is beloved among our people. He led peaceful protests against the Clampdown with the threat of great personal harm. He is deserving of great respect no matter where he is. I won't be able to describe the offense you will create if you are disrespectful."

At that moment, the mechs at the door parted as two mechs entered, one the revered figure of Chrome and the other, the slightly nervous Gravitas. They paused, then looked at Ratchet. Bowing slightly, Chrome grinned. "You called?" A ripple of laughter greeted that as the lovely energy of the mech filled the room.

"I did, Chrome. Please, both of you come in and join me," Ratchet said.

Both mechs were sixteen feet tall, wore red tabards over their chassis and paused beside Ratchet. Ratchet grinned, then looked at Chambers. "Allow me to introduce the Head Priest of the Temple of Simfur Restored, Chrome. The other priest with him is Gravitas, once a member of the Council of Ancients who oversaw the Temple, our relics and those that relate to the Prime. Gentlemen, this is Senator Chambers and the others represent other parts of the United States through their Congress."

Both priests looked at the panel, then bowed. Chrome smiled at Chambers. "You wished to know about sacred things. I will tell you what is allowed but some things are not. Please ... ask your questions and we shall attempt to answer them."

Chambers regarded them, then nodded. "Thank you. I would like to know who you pray to. I would like to know about your god or gods if you have them?"

Chrome considered that a moment, then glanced at Ratchet who grinned, then shrugged. A chuckle in the room rose, then subsided as everyone waited with expectation. "I think its something that most species I have encountered have in some part of their being, a spirituality which is theirs and which is unique to them. Whether an individual believes or not is deeply personal. It is their choice. Even if some of our people are ambivalent or unsure of what we reverence because they have been lost to it in the Diaspora or have other views on the subject, they all respect the Temple and our makers. Our holy individuals actually lived among us once, ensuring our well being before leaving this material plane of existence.

"All of us have creation tales for our species, some numerous. Some of them may seem nonsensical to others who might hear them. I suppose ours would sound odd to your ears, even as yours might to ours. We have a creator who we call Primus. He is loving and good. We carry Him here," Chrome said placing his servo over his spark chamber. "We honor Him in our temple and celebrate His great goodness in our Festival.

"It is part of our creation mythos. It sustains us. We feel less alone in our lives and travails. When our people see our Temple they are happy. When they come there, they are comforted. I could tell you so much but it couldn't be given the respect it deserves over the amount of time we have for this moment. Suffice it to say, each spark is individual. We love and respect our culture and our beliefs. They comfort us and make us proud. That is what we have in common with you humans." He smiled his beautiful smile, then bowed his helm.

"Then you were created by a god then," Chambers asked.

"I am not able to tell you the details. Suffice it to say, our beliefs don't necessarily require mere faith. We have a long history and the interactions of our people with those who stand outside of time is fabled with tales and actual recorded circumstances. I wish I had more facility with English so I could explain it better but, alas, I do not."

"You are making great sense, Master," Gravitas said to the mech who in his darkest hour had saved his life with his kindness and attention.

"Ambassador Ratchet said you were on the Council of Ancients and held relics and the like. What can you tell us about that?" Chambers asked.

Gravitas glanced at Ratchet, then Chrome. Both nodded encouragement. He turned to Chambers. "I was a member of the Council of Ancients who were delegated to the care of our most precious relics, the maintenance of our holy sites and the lore of our people. I became a priest to serve them humbly, on my knees if necessary as a penitent. The Council of Ancients was a divisive force in our society and bears grave responsibility for The Fall and what led up to it. I cannot live long enough to serve my people to the degree that I wish and that my conduct requires of me."

"What sort of relics? What did the Council do that makes you feel that way?" Chambers asked.

"I am obligated to keep the taboos regarding relics. Suffice it to say, they are ancient, revered and central to our well being as a species. All of us see them and feel their power and the ties to the past in our longevity. Whether one is actually a believer is hardly the question when it comes to the relics. Everyone acknowledges them and understands that they relate to real things and beings. They inspire all of us because they are our common heritage. The stories both historical and mythological are part of who we are as a people. They inform our identity and we keep them in the most sacred of spaces.

"As for the Council ... they ... we were responsible for the terrible conditions of our people that led to revolution. We didn't look nor did we care that our people were hungry and homeless. That they had no opportunities for fulfilling their dreams. The only ones that mattered to us were those of our small caste. I am ashamed of that and I will spend the rest of my life in service. I want to be able to forgive myself even as I am forgiven everyday by the great goodness and kindness of Primus and our people. I am reborn to serve," Gravitas said with conviction. He bowed his helm.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet squeezed Gravitas' arm. "You will never know the journey this mech has taken. I am proud to call him my friend."

Gravitas glanced at Ratchet with surprise, then nodded. Emotion filled his expression, then he schooled it to calmness. Chrome nodded to Gravitas as well, then looked at Chambers. "If you wish to understand us, understand that we are one people, one spark. Our greatest chant, our greatest prayer ... that which is our creed as a people states that until all are one, there is no peace, no justice, no hope. We say, 'Until all are one' when we feel loved, hurt, unified and hopeful. It is what we say to our Prime who is the First Disciple of Primus and what we say to each other. We say it in holy times and harsh, to the soldiers of N.E.S.T. and the Hu-An who are one with us too. We say it to you, humans and mean it from our sparks.

"In the film, when Xantium and his siblings were ready to go fight to the death for our two worlds, he paused to tell his brothers and sister that he loved them. Then he said 'until all are one'. It is who we are, one people struggling to overcome tyranny and despair, coming together once more to assert our unity. When the migrations come watch the faces of the rescuers and the rescued. If you want to know who and what we are, you will see it there. Until all are one is who we are."

Chambers had to surrender his time.

Ratchet sat a moment as the chairman discussed something off sides with another panelist. Then he called that person to ask questions. It was a woman from Nevada, a representative named Joyce Norman. "Good afternoon, Ambassador. I am curious about the aliens you speak of. The Decepticons are part of your species. What about others you have alluded to and some that live with you on Mars?"

"We host the Hu-An on Mars. You may have seen their habitat. They grow their own food and live in lush jungle terrains and forests on their home worlds. Their leadership tends to revolve around the best agronomists in their culture. They are amazing people and extremely good hearted. We are so happy they are with us. Their home system was overrun by the Decepticons and therefore, they cannot return home again until they are defeated.

"We have been battling a strange alien organic called the Hish or Yautja. They are big, most ten feet or taller and have a lot of intriguing skills and tech. However, they are not in our class so we don't worry too much about them. We burn them out of the worlds where they settle in this system and we don't allow them to come here to hunt you. They do raise a terrible creature we just call predators." He touched the side of his helm and images of the acid monsters appeared drawing gasps from the crowd. "This beast may or not be sentient. It certainly works in packs and is extremely deadly and violent. It places its young into a host body where they grow, then burst out as a young version of the adult. They are tremendously dangerous but other than burning us with their saliva, they can and are killed relatively easily. Their nests and lairs are sought out and destroyed.

"We have other aliens who use an ancient trade route. They appear to know about you but aren't interested in making contact. They appear to consider you emerging as a species and have scruples about letting you grow undisturbed. Not every alien in space wants to eat you, Congresswoman. Most of us understand the importance of letting you become who you choose to be without interference."

"You have allowed a lot of humans to live and work on Mars. You help us with technology and science. What are your feelings about large settlements of humans on Mars?" she asked. She wasn't a fan but her demeanor showed a willingness to listen and learn so far. It was a huge step forward.

"We would have to do the heavy lifting. Earth 1 is secure and everyone there **is** there because of our technology, expertise and effort. You would have not survived settlement on Mars without us. Your habitat is not up to the challenges. Right now, we are in later spring. There is a very short summer, very short fall and a very, very long spring. Winter is a colder spring. This morning when I left to come here it was -143 F. I was fine but you wouldn't be. There is almost no atmosphere and gravity is one third that of Earth which has long term health disadvantages unless you can compensate for it in your suits or habitats which we have supplied with our tech. There is almost no barriers in the atmosphere to the ultra violet radiation that pummels the surface which pose multiple health risks including cancer. You would have to make water happen and grow your own food eventually. If someone got sick or hurt, it would put your people in jeopardy. If you were to increase your numbers on Mars you would not be able to do it without us."

"Then I take it for a no that you are not in favor of more human settlements on Mars?" she asked with a slight grin.

Ratchet grinned back. "Not if they cause deaths."

"Then at last the two of us are in agreement, Ambassador," she said with a chuckle. "Now I would like to talk about the prison that you have for the prisoners and the potential for them to escape."

"We have prisons that are tight as a drum," Ratchet began.

"What about the ten or twenty humans that you are holding against their will?" she asked.

Ratchet regarded her, then buzzed Warren Roberts who was sitting in Sideswipe's cab. He answered his cell phone. :Warren, did anyone release information about Silas and the others we're holding?:

"No, Ratchet. That is known only to a few. We have had a clamp down on the information surrounding that business until we get jurisdiction sorted out for their return," he replied.

:What about the French?: Ratchet asked.

"No. They want the information to stay buried until jurisdiction is cleared," Warren replied. "No one should be giving that information out because its classified for now."

:Very well: Ratchet turned to the congresswoman. "I cannot speak to that issue, Congresswoman. I am unclear about the matter at this moment."

"You are sure? It is my understanding that twenty humans are being held on Mars that were removed from the Earth for reasons that are unclear," she began.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl sat tensely in his chair. Prime lounged in his as the show ran on the monitors all around the room. "Oh slag," he said softly to no one in particular.

-0-TBC January 6, 2015 **edited 1-9-15**

-0-NOTES:

IDW G1 is the story line I like for Cyclonus with a bit of everything else where it meets the overall objectives. Some of that from TF WIKI: I have him in a family, mid caste and fit the rest in ...

"Cyclonus was forged in Upper Tetrahex, home to the religious order of Clavis Aurea and grew up as a very religious bot, memorizing the catechism of the Guiding Hand and worshiping in the shadow of the Metrotitans before they departed with the Knights of Cybertron aboard. As lengthy wars broke out, Cyclonus came to be the favorite bodyguard of the warrior Galvatron, a position that earned him a spot in Nova Primes's inner circle when the wars ended. He joined Prime and others on a quest to Crystal City to find Titans, where they discovered Omega Supreme, who Cyclonus vocally hoped to learn more Cybertronian legend from."

ME: This indicates education and religion. He also loves to sing and all of it is canon. :D:D:D

The Clavis Aurea is a religious order from the IDW portion of the Generation 1 continuity family.

'The **Clavis Aurea** is a Cybertronian religious order that once held a major presence in Upper Tetrahex and believes lost body parts should not be replaced unless they're essential.

"Clavis aurea", meaning "golden key" in Latin, is a 16th-century theological term that refers to the means by which hidden meanings in texts may be discovered. This may have something to do with the Cyclonus promotional image released for the launch of More than Meets the Eye #1, which declared "Cyclonus is key".

IDW Generation 1 continuity

Cyclonus was forged in the borough of Upper Tetrahex, home to the Clavus Aurea order. When he sings it's with a noticeable Tetrahexian accent.

Tetrahex was wiped off the planet in the rebirth initiated by Vector Sigma and the Matrix of Leadership. Cyclonus mourned its loss, along with those of other locations.

PS Love ya, Fancyspinner. Take are out there. :D

Guest: Thank you for catching the MECH/NEST thingo. :D:D:D You are a great human being. :D

ESL: tabards: the cape things that the deck of card soldiers wore in Alice in Wonderland. There is a picture of one getting killed at TF Wiki. He's wearing a red one which indicates he cares for the Flame.

agronomists: scientific farmers

agronomy: the science of farming, agriculture


	288. Chapter 288

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 288)

-0-At the hearings in Washington, D.C.. Earth

"I can't speak to those questions, Congresswoman. If you would address your questions to the Office of the Primes, I would be able to seek any information that you require. I am not able to answer your questions."

"Then allow me, Mr. Ambassador, to help you. Twenty humans were taken from Earth, from France some time back and are being held on Mars in your custody. State Department officials have spoken to them and we are clearly aware of this as well as your refusal to let them return to Earth. What I want to know is how can we get them back, why are you holding them and what do you plan to do about this outrage?"

Ratchet paused a moment sitting stock still. Norman looked up at him, then glanced at the others on the panel. "Mr. Ambassador, I am in need of answers."

Ratchet looked at her. "I am seeking them. I am speaking with the Prime of Cybertron off line from this venue. We have the ability to speak to each other without others listening in. Give me a moment please." He sat quietly, then turned to look at the doorway nearby. Heavy treads were heard, their sound echoing into the open doors.

The mechs at the door turned, then stepped slightly outside. They stood a moment, then stepped back in moving aside from the opening. As they did, Optimus Prime came into view. Behind him, impeccable in form and bearing and if one knew him well enough, the thoroughly pissed figure of Prowl could be seen. Both walked through the door, then stood staring down at the panel, Ratchet nearby and everyone else in the room. Prime turned to the panel. "Good afternoon. I am Optimus Prime."

His beautiful baritone soothed Ratchet even as its inherent dignity and intelligence had the effect on the humans of intimidation. He looked at Ratchet. "I will continue the discussions for now, Ratchet. You can stand down."

Ratchet grinned, then stood up walking to pass Prime to stand with Ironhide and the others. Prowl and Prime were in the room, their massive size and incredible personal charisma shutting everyone up for a moment or two. He turned to the panel, then looked at Joyce Norman. "Congresswoman Norman, I am Optimus, the Prime of Cybertron. This is my second in command, Prowl of Praxus. I came here to attempt to answer your questions which Ambassador Ratchet is not authorized to discuss. But before I do, I would like to know where you managed to get hold of highly classified information that has serious and highly damaging repercussions on ongoing investigations if made known to the general public at this time."

She looked at him, then Prowl. "I ask the questions, Mr. Prime. I want to know why humans are being held on Mars by you and your government," she replied.

"The information you are referring I am not prepared to acknowledge directly. I would like to know how and why you feel the need to disclose what would be highly classified information in a public forum in such a way as to put into danger the lives of any number of people, all of them human? I believe my question is reasonable." Prime towered over her and he knew his physique along with Prowl who was glacial in his demeanor should overpower the humans. Many were but she was not included in that group.

"Then you acknowledge that they exist and are in your custody?" she asked again.

"I acknowledge nothing. The actions or not of the Global N.E.S.T. Alliance are never acknowledged in the public unless there is a good reason. If this story is true, do you understand that you could be jeopardizing an ongoing operation?" Prime asked.

"I would like the truth," she said sitting back with a grim expression on her face. "Do you have humans in your custody on Mars or not?"

A movement by the door indicated someone coming. Everyone glanced that way to see Glenn Morshower and his European associate, General McClaren enter the room. They walked to Prime, then paused to look upward. "We are here to assist in this situation, Optimus. Allow us a moment if you please, sir" Morshower said.

"Very well, General," Prime said.

Glenn Morshower and Seamus McClaren turned to the panel. "I am Glenn Morshower, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States Armed Forces and overall commander of Global-N.E.S.T. which is the umbrella organization of the Autobot-Human military forces that work together to protect the Earth. General Seamus McClaren is the on ground commander and director of European N.E.S.T. We are here to register a complaint, Congresswoman. You have revealed classified information in a public forum that has put into jeopardy ongoing operations. It has put the lives of our people into danger, this reckless thing you just did."

"We are the oversight committees of your organization, General. We deserve to know the truth and so do our people," she replied.

"We have kept you informed on situations as they exist around the world in regularly scheduled classified meetings. What we did not give you is authorization to speculate in public about our activities which are for reasons the Autobots have shown are highly classified. Everything you are given in private briefings is marked 'top secret'. You gave your word that you would not dispense classified information into the public because you understood at the time of the regularly scheduled briefings we give you that lives are at stake otherwise. Tell me why I don't ask the government to arrest you for breaking all of the protocols that you agreed to when you were briefed."

"You, General, don't have the authority to do that to me. I am a member of Congress with oversight authority," she replied.

"You gave your word that you would not reveal classified information. I am not going to stand here and deny or acknowledge the content of what you are asking. I am not in my capacity as General of the United States Armed Forces in the habit of disseminating classified information in violation of my oath and the agreements I sign to have access to it. **You** did." Glenn Morshower was livid. "I am asking this committee to stand down until an investigation can be undertaken to find the break in the system that allowed classified information to be disclosed at a public meeting in violation of the law."

Chambers who was watching the exchange with surprise leaned forward. "I am not going to end the committee meeting, General, but I will caution Congresswoman Norman that these questions will be disallowed until this is straightened out."

"Twenty people are being held by the Autobots on Mars. I don't even know if they are alive or dead. How can you sit there and not want to know?" Norman asked as she turned to the chairman.

"I will disallow the questions," Chambers said more forcefully.

"I will have my time, Mr. Chairman," Norman said.

"This is absurd," Prowl said in spite of himself. Everyone in the room paused to look up at him. "There has been a serious breach of security by this person. She is persisting in her breach. We can neither confirm nor deny the allegations. An open forum is hardly the place to discuss something like this when there is the possibility of people being placed in jeopardy because of it."

"I want answers," Norman said as she glared upward at Prowl.

"You will not be receiving them from us," Prime said. He looked down at Morshower who was on the phone to someone.

Morshower discussed the situation in a very soft voice with someone on the other end of the line, then turned to the panel. "You have done a very grave disservice to a lot of people who have stepped into harms way for the protection of all of us, Congresswoman. I am asking Optimus Prime and his people to end their participation in this meeting until we can ascertain the extent of the damage caused here." He turned to Norman. "We are going to be leaving but you will be hearing from me and my office shortly. I neither confirm nor deny what you allege to have heard. I do know that any breach of confidentiality by anyone harms everyone." He looked up at Prime. "I would like you, sir, to suspend your participation here and meet with me and General McClaren now."

Prime nodded. "We agree, General." He looked at the panel. "I am going to recall my people. I am not comfortable participating nor having my staff participate in these hearings until I understand what exactly is happening here. Thank you for your hospitality and the opportunity to speak to your world but we are leaving now." He turned to the mechs standing all around the room. "Let's roll." With that, Prime followed by Prowl walked back out to the parking lot in the back and called for a bridge.

Everyone there glanced at Ratchet who nodded. Blackjack and Ironhide turned to leave followed by Springer and the two priests. Three of the Elite Guard turned to go and that left one along with Ratchet. Ratchet turned to them, then paused. "You gave me the right to a statement at a time of my choosing. I choose now."

They looked at him, then Chambers threw a pencil down on the table before him. "If you wish," he said.

Ratchet grinned, then looked around the room. "I wish to express the solidarity that we feel for you and your planet. We work every day in the system to protect you along with ourselves. It is our honor. There are those who for reasons of their own that may or not be honorable work hard to undermine our solidarity. They are dangerous people and they are in all manner of places. They will fail. We have ties to your world that transcend our differences. They are ties of the spirit, of shared conflict and suffering, ties of a shared hopeful future. Both of us want them. Both of us work together to achieve them. No one will break that bond. Nothing can change that. We are tested by fire, both sides and we are strong.

"We will always defend you. That is how much our philosophy guides us. Until all are one is not just what we say, its what we do. Until all are one, Earth. We will be by your side," Ratchet said. Then he nodded and turned to leave. Passing the Elite Guardsman, he walked outside. The big mech followed and the room was empty of bots. All of the humans including Morshower and McClaren had left as well. Everyone stood in the parking lot waiting for Ratchet, then they began to leave through the bridge together, humans included. Soon the bridge was gone. It was silent outside. It wasn't inside.

-0-TBC January 7, 2015 **edited 1-9-15**


	289. Chapter 289

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 289)

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the center table, the party who had gone to Mars. The Elite Guard were released to their duties or lives while the rest walked to the Center to debrief and regroup. This had been going along well with more of 'who they were as a species and as individuals' being meted out in a good way. Then a congresswoman had been indiscreet.

Sitting around waiting for Prime who was in consultation with the powers that be on Earth, all of them chatted with the humans. The soldiers, Warren Roberts and John Fulton were sitting on chairs on the table top planted among the datapads, star maps and other oddities.

"This is a fiasco," Ratchet said with a grin.

:It was bound to come out: Roberts said. :Unfortunately, it has probably compromised the investigations:

:I wonder who is getting killed right now because of it: Will Lennox replied.

The door to the offices of the senior officers opened as Prime walked back into the room followed by a grim featured Prowl. They sat. "What's up?" Ratchet asked.

"We have had discussions with the leaders of the affected parties and it is decided that I will be giving an address to the people of Earth tonight," Optimus replied. "I will address the concerns before the rumor mills grind our alliance into dust."

"Good idea," Ratchet replied. "We did score many points. We allowed them to look behind the curtain a bit. It was just enough to assure them that perhaps we aren't as strange as they have been told and enough to make them want more."

Prime nodded. "You did your usual good job, Ratchet. Thank you. Right now, we have to do damage control. I am not adverse to sending the humans home to face whatever consequences that authorities there deem owed. What bothers me is explaining the two deaths."

"Truth is the best road to take," Ratchet said. "Better a little pain now than a trunk load later on."

"So say you," Prowl said with a smirk. "Philosopher Ratchet, I do declare."

"Why, Prowl," Ratchet said with a grin. "You and I need to tie one on."

"Oh frag," Ironhide said. "Alert the prison, Springer. Your ada is about to be arrested."

"Not without me," Alor said as he stood behind Ironhide. "I will be seriously put out if you both don't call me."

It was a nice touch to a difficult moment. Then a message came through. Prime read it, then looked at the others. "We have a formal request to send the humans back to Earth, fourteen to the United States, two to Germany, one to France, two to the United Kingdom and the last one to Russia. N.E.S.T. is facilitating a soft landing."

"And the dead ones? The German and American?" Ratchet asked.

"They are requested as well. Their governments have been informed. France, Germany and the United States already knew. Russia and Germany are making noises but I believe it is more for appearances sake. I have been assured during the conference call moments ago that the alliance is sound. They are relieved that MECH is out of commission," Prime replied.

"Or so they believe," Ratchet said. "They will either melt back into the woodwork or they will choose a new leader and move ahead. They were high tech and disciplined. We can't depend upon them giving up. They are so wired in to the other groups."

Prime nodded. "It's time to take the battle to them."

They sat strategizing as well as helping Prime to outline the framework of things they felt he needed to consider with his speech in four joors. Then they adjourned. Wandering out, Ratchet tugged Ironhide's arm. "Come on. We have to get presents for Christmas Surprise. Tomorrow is the deadline for getting things organized."

Ironhide walked with Ratchet to The Sparkling Center. Entering the festively decorated store, they began to roam about in the plethora of departments of the newly doubled enterprise. When they left they would have four boxes of things wrapped and ready to pick up later that orn. They wandered to the Mall of Metroplex to enter The Grocery At Metroplex next. Grabbing a cart, Ironhide followed Ratchet for the hilarity called 'getting groceries with Ironhide'.

"Put Prowler on the seat thing, Ironhide. He can help us choose," Ratchet said with a grin because he knew that Ironhide wanted to do that very thing.

In no time a winger with a giant smile was riding on the cart, looking around and upward at his big old pa as he goofed his way around the store with Ratchet.

"We need hootch, Ratchet. Beer and high grade. Lay in some for the New Year too," Ironhide said as they meandered down the endless aisle of booze that seemed to go on forever.

"I like this," Ratchet said putting cases of beer under the cart. "What kind of high grade do you want, Only One?" Ratchet said as he consulted his shopping list.

"How about this one?" Ironhide said with a grin. "It seems to be a new brand."

Ratchet looked at it, then laughed aloud. "You really want to drink something called 'Old Rustler's Crotch'?"

"It has a cowboy on the front. Might be good," Ironhide said putting it under the cart. Then he got five more.

Ratchet looked at him with a smirk. "You're horrendous. Those are gifts, right?"

"Yep. All of us like westerns," Ironhide said. "What's next? How about snack food. We have about three orns to fill up with snack food."

They wandered into the numerous rows of snack type foods, both prepared in trays designed to accommodate any kind of taste as well as boxes, bags and other containments for the do-it-yourselfers. Ratchet looked for the ones on his list as Ironhide walked along tossing things in that 'looked interesting'.

Ratchet turning to drop the Cybertronian version of Oreos into the cart paused. "What the frag, Ironhide? What is all this slag?"

"Slag? You call this fine cuisine **slag**?" Ironhide said as he moved his hand over the pile of stuff on the bottom of the cart with a flourish.

"Yeah, I do," Ratchet replied. He tossed his in, then turned to motor on. "More slag for the infants to get into when it all ends up in your fragging cupboard."

"Language," Ironhide said as he pushed the cart, an impossible expression of smug delight on his comical face.

Prowler noting the pile of good stuff in the cart turned to grab something. He couldn't reach it. Looking up at the god of his existence, he asked for help. "**ATAR! THIS?"** he asked.

Loudly.

Both stopped to stare at him. He smiled in that face breaking way that infants who know only love can do in critical moments when they **NEED A COOKIE!**

"Let me open something," Ironhide began before he got his servo rapped. Hard.

"We will get him something in the fruit and vegetable aisles," Ratchet said as he turned to move onward.

Ironhide who rubbed his servo looked around. A little tray of samples was nearby so he took one and handed it to Prowler. He took it and began to eat with delight. Then he cried out.

Ratchet nearly jumping out of his exoskeleton turned to see what was happening. Ironhide whose optics were as big as truck tires picked the baby up. Glancing at the sample plate, he gulped. It was some kind of cracker with the Cybertronian version of jalapenos mixed in. "Frag," he said as Ratchet snatched the baby from his servos.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked. Then he saw the plate of samples. Flames of outrage lit his optics as he looked around for something to cool off the fire in Prowler's mouth. Grabbing a bottle of infant juice, he opened it and gave Prowler a sip. He made a face but calmed down, the fire diminished a bit.

Ironhide took the baby, holding him in front of himself to see how he was. "You alright, infant?"

"Atar. Owie," he said.

Ironhide sat him down in the cart, then handed him the little bottle. "Drink this."

Shaking his helm, Ratchet turned to meander around the vast interior of the biggest grocery store on Mars. Until the big box store opened on the outskirts of Pax that is. That one would put this one to shame supposedly. It would also have a 'farmer's market' where crafts and homemade food would be shown, a huge bookstore, a cinemaplex, various 'beautification' places for detailing, several cafes and the like as well as annexes for various groups and functions.

That would be an awesome afternoon's meandering. But it wouldn't be this one, the first one, the sentimental favorite. No it wouldn't.

"What do you want to eat for dinner for a few orns, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked as he checked over his list once more.

Considering whether he wanted to get punched in the face by suggesting take out, he decided what he would choose. "Let's go look," he suggested. They walked on entering the vastness that was called 'Main Course and Entree Concourse' on a hanging sign that rotated messages and images to entice the discriminating shopper into trying new and intriguing foods both human and Cybertronian. Today's featured cuisines? Stanix ethnic and human Chinese. Either were awesome. Both require skill to make.

"This looks good," Ironhide said picking up a package of food that required only reheating. He put it in the cart.

Ratchet grinned, then shook his helm. "Some fine orn you're going to miss my cooking."

/... not likely, old mech .../ "I agree," he said with a grin.

/ … fragger .../ "What else do you want, Ironhide? We have three orns where I don't want to come to the store so get what you want. That includes lunch, breakfast and snacks. I already have what I'm bringing to Prowl and Prime's for Christmas Surprise." /... and you'll slagging well eat it, slagger .../

/... oh frag … good thing Ada is coming too .../ "What are you bringing?" he asked as he began to fill the cart with good food that required only reheating. / … tell me now so I can find some bicarbonate of soda in here .../

/... fragger … I'm going to monitor your plate like nobody's business .../ "That great salad that they make in Altihex … the one with all the dressings." He began to add things to the cart from the entree aisles that required preparation. Two could play at this game. /... slagger .../

/... you always pick the hard ones, Ratchet, slag you .../ "I like that salad." /... when my ada makes it .../

/... frag you, Ironhide … I can read your mind, you slagger.../ "Good. I'll make sure you get double helpings."

"Thanks, Ratchet." /...frag .../

Prowler who was sucking on his bottle grinned at his old pa as the food began to pile up. Ironhide grinned back, then winked. Prowler screeched with laughter, then spent the rest of their grocery sojourn trying to wink back. His old pa feeling no pain anyway would be prouder than usual of his boy.

They walked from the entree section, then entered the fruit and veggie aisles. Huge bins filled with human-style and Cybertronian-style vegetables and fruit greeted them with an almost overwhelming array of bounty. They filled bags with fruit and vegetables including something called ugli fruit. Ironhide added that because it looked like fun. It was included along with something called and shaped like human pineapples, 'plantains', 'blackberries' and a star shaped fruit that was also new.

They continued onward to the condiments section where numerous little jars and containers that held 'sardines', 'pimentos', 'olives with and without pimentos', strange 'cheese', 'Chinese candy' made from 'rice', 'chocolate bars' of varying degrees of 'cocoa' and 'potato sticks' were mulled over with intensity by Ironhide. All went in under Ratchet's bemused gaze. "You're going to need another cupboard," he said.

"I think we need to stop by The Home Store to look for one. That way you can put things for dinner and cooking in the regular cupboards. Maybe we can put it in the berth room.

Ratchet snorted, then laughed aloud. 'Dream on, big boy," he said turning down the housewares aisle, one of Ironhide's favorites. As the 'Lord of Laundry, such as they had, he was 'very particular, slag it' about the kind of washing powders and fresheners he required. "Nothing is too good for our infants, Ratchet. We can't be too choosy."

"Why, Ironhide? Because choosy moms choose Jif?" he asked borrowing a television commercial slogan for peanut butter.

"Ha-ha, Ratchet," Ironhide replied with a grin. "Remember that when you smell the infant sheets and they have a fresh linen smell. It said so on the box."

Ratchet grinned as Ironhide stood looking over the dish soap and washing machine supplies as if he were mulling over a munition. When he made his choices, they turned to go to the baked goods. Candy was nearby and so were small funny toys. It was a trifecta for Ironhide. Schmoozing their way down the heavily laden aisles of amazingly diverse offerings, they piled on pies and cakes, cookies, cupcakes and candy. Prowler was nearly buried in the goodness. Ironhide handed him a cookie, then ate one himself. "Want a cookie, Ratchet?" he asked.

Ratchet did. When they could cram nothing more into the cart including the amount and types of jerky and weird sausage that Ironhide lived for, they staggered toward check out. When it was bagged, tagged and boxed, then taken to the warehouse for delivery later, they turned to walk out. "Better get the stuff at The Sparkling Store'."

Ironhide nodded. So with Christmas Surprise cookies in servo they ambled over, got their boxes and staggered toward home. When they got there they would put the majority of them under the big tree with tiny ones under each of the little ones. Stockings were stuffed, slag was traded, then the food arrived. Along with it would come a food cupboard. Ratchet stared at it after everyone left with his servos on his hips. "What the frag? How did this get here?"

"I checked while you were checking out. I liked this one so they sent it over. See? Its not too tall and will hold all my slag," Ironhide said admiring the images of Cybertron tole painted on its doors.

"Where will it go?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Our closet," he said picking it up. He carried it to the berth room and set it inside on the empty space next to their battle bags. "There. Perfect fit."

"You know they'll come in during the night and get into it," Ratchet said.

"I'll tell them not to," Ironhide said as he opened and closed the doors.

"Like that works **now**?" Ratchet said with a grin. "Let's get this stuff put away and you can store your slag." He walked out, then began to unpack. It would take nearly a joor to get everything figured out, put away and dinner decided upon. By then, the infants would be heading home from school on the Metro line, 'The (Big Yellow Train) Bus'. Ironhide would get them, they would all come home and **THE** **SQUEE!** would be on.

-0-TBC January 8, 2015 **edited 1-8-15**


	290. Chapter 290

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 290)

-0-At IntraComm four joors later, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Jazz who was directing the speech glanced at Blaster who was engineer of the broadcast. They were tuned into the consortium studio of the MCA who would signal them when the download would begin. Minutes were ticking by as they began to count down to the speech.

Prime was sitting in the set that was held in storage for just him. He sat behind a bare top desk, one that was copper topped. Behind him, the Emblem of the Primes dominated and was flanked by the Flag of Cybertron and that of Mars. The wall behind him was a light gray which set off the few details splendidly.

"In a countdown, Jazz. Begin," Blaster said as he moved to make the broadcast live. It would arrive at the MCA studios in London in real time.

Jazz turned to Prime checking the dial on his hand held. "Three … two … one. You are go, Optimus."

Prime who sat watching them appeared on the monitors around the studio. "Good evening, Earth and all her humanity. My name is Optimus Prime. I am here to discuss with you a situation that has arisen that involves both the security of Earth and Mars. During the hearings that happened today, information of a secure nature was disclosed.

"Since our arrival in 2007, we have worked hand-in-hand with the armed forces of Earth to defend her people from a deadly implacable enemy. Our solidarity has led to the security of this solar system out to a distance of fifty light years. All of the Decepticon forces remaining on Earth have been captured and removed. We have done that in congress with the armed forces of the various governments of Earth. They gave us information and access to bring this chapter of Decepticon activity to a close. We do not act in the sovereign territory of a country without invitation or agreement.

"Yet information about an ongoing investigation was disclosed in an open hearing by a congresswoman who had given her oath to abide by the rules of the intelligence community regarding classified materials. Because of that, we have lost the opportunity to interrupt an organization that is intent on causing damage to our alliances and to the governments of Earth that have ties to my own.

"There is an organization on Earth called M.E.C.H., a quasi-military group with links both inside and outside of governments and military organizations around the world. It was well funded, allied with any number of other groups and smart. It was lead by a former Army colonel who was a special operations officer by the name of Leland Bishop. Using the code name Silas, he built an organization that was military-based, highly technological and ruthless in its disciplined approach to their goal to break the alliances between your people and mine.

"They tried to take tech from us including weapons and even our soldiers. The technology that they sought was military in nature, tech that could not be replicated on Earth due to its complexity and because part of its construction involves materials that do not exist on Earth. They have hunted our people, caused havoc on Earth and in the end succeeded in capturing one of our citizens.

"The curator of the traveling art exhibit that is currently on Earth, a mech named Lu was taken by force from the Uffizi Museum in Italy and carried away to France to be disassembled for his technology. To do so would have killed him. We contacted the relevant governments and through the N.E.S.T. Global Alliance received permission to track our missing comrade across the borders of Italy and France.

"We found and retrieved him as well as those who held him. They were brought to Autobot City to be held in a specially constructed prison module until they could be extradited to Earth. It was agreed that this would be delayed pending a round up of the organization including other affiliated groups that had joined them in alliances.

"The terror organizations known as The Revolution, The Family as well as several others including international gun runners and drug cartels are associated with M.E.C.H. We were working to interdict them and take them into custody when the disclosure was made. It is known to us that active duty military personnel and scientists were part of M.E.C.H. It will be next to impossible to identify them for capture and removal from their units around the world because this happened. We cannot weed them from those who have remained loyal to their oaths because the element of surprise has been taken away.

"At the behest of the French government and within the framework of the N.E.S.T. treaties, we were able to remove a threat and rescue our citizen. When they were brought to Mars they were placed in a special habitat designed for their comfort and safety.

"A mech at the prison using hitherto unknown alien technology that allowed him to walk through the bars that held him attacked that habitat and even though we were able to reach it within seconds, two of the humans inside were killed. The others were hurt with mostly minor injuries. We regret deeply the loss of life. All precautions have been taken to ensure that it does not happen again.

"The governments of the United States, Germany, France, the United Kingdom and Russia have asked for their particular citizens to be returned to their custody. We are working out the terms of their repatriation. When that is concluded they will be brought to their respective countries where we fully expect that they will face consequences for their actions.

"It is the intentions of my government to work closely with those of Earth to ensure the peace, progress and security of all. It is what we all work to achieve daily. I am very unhappy that an oath was broken, that two men are dead and that there is now distrust between my government and some of those on Earth where there was none before.

"I ask that the people of Earth stand firm in the face of such transgressions and be reassured that the armed forces of Cybertron and Mars are working around the clock to ensure your safety. I would like you to know that you can expect professionalism from us, not perfection. You can expect solidarity from us, not infallibility.

"To those who are shaken by this disclosure, I ask for your forbearance. We will still hunt these individuals though it will take longer and be much harder. The only thing different about our search for them now is that they are aware that we are looking. Our repatriation of the humans in our custody will commence shortly. Until then, I ask for your confidence. Until all are one," he said. Then the image shifted to the Emblem of the Primes.

Everywhere on the Earth the media would parse his words and meaning for the rest of the day and into the next.

"Good job," Jazz said as they began to wrap things up.

"It is my hope that this holds them until I figure this out better," Optimus said as he stood up and stretched.

"That's what Roberts is for," Jazz said as the three turned to walk out, Optimus, Jazz and Blaster. "By the way, the pie videos will be played on Christmas Surprise eve on channel 18, the community access channel."

Optimus grinned. "That should be hilarious."

"I've already seen them," Jazz said as they walked together into the gathering gloom of evening. "They're even funnier played backward."

Optimus laughed aloud, then grinned down at Jazz. "Make sure you do."

He would.

-0-At the bosom of love

"That was what I expected. Not much more to add without making it worse. He did what he could to assuage public opinion on Earth," Ratchet said as he ate dinner at the table with the infants and Ironhide. "By the way, your hat for the elf thing is on the dresser in the berth room. Make sure you put it on tomorrow."

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "Slagger."

"I love the hat, Atar. You really look like Santa Prime when you have it on," Hero said as she smiled over her plate of lasagna, Cybertronian style.

Ratchet grinned. "Yeah, Atar. You look like Santa Prime if he was a big psycho gunslinger."

Ironhide grinned back preening slightly. "I like the gunslinger part. After all, I sling guns."

"You do, Atar," Sunspot said. "I had guns once. I used them in the war."

A moment of crushing angst flashed through the two as they glanced at their infant. "That's over and never to return," Ratchet began as Sunspot raised something he hadn't spoke of in over a year.

Sunspot looked at him, then nodded. He was solemn a moment, then smiled brilliantly. "We get to see Santa Prime tomorrow! I made you a present at school."

"I can't wait to see it, son," Ironhide said. "The shelf looks a bit lonely. Whatever you made goes on the shelf by the window."

Everyone looked, then turned back to grin at their old dad. "I can't wait until tomorrow," Sunspot said. "We have a party, then Santa Prime comes and we get to play. Then we come home for a few orns to stay for Christmas Surprise break."

"You have to go shopping with your old dad tomorrow, boys. I get to take Hero around. One little present for each of us and the grandgenitors. Then we're good to go, right?" Ratchet asked brightly.

They all nodded. "I can't wait," Sunspot said with a big smile.

"I wait too me, Orion," Orion said pausing his fork before his pie hole. **"ME ORION GOING THERE TO COME THERE! I GETTING THEM FOR SHE! I GO THERE AND DOING."** Then he smiled brilliantly.

Ratchet snorted. "Mech is doing. Good to know, Orion."

He smiled like a mini-sun, then looked at Ironhide. **"I GOING WITH YOU! YOU AND ME DOING."**

Ironhide grinned. "Okay," he said.

-0-TBC January 9, 2015 **edited 1-11-15**

Short one tonight. Had a thing to do. More tomorrow. Hugs to one and all. Will edit tomorrow. Promise. ;)


	291. Chapter 291

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 291)

-0-In a penthouse in London on the River Thames, UK, Earth

Owen Harris stood by panoramic windows sipping expensive wine as he considered his next move. Silas was out of the picture. He was denied his on-the-ground commander, someone who thought he was in control but wasn't. He himself had always called the shots, supplied the money, helped recruit science, business and industry types as well as covering everyone's tracks.

He had studied the example of Jase Daniels and company along with the fiasco named William Nast. Both of them had underestimated Optimus Prime. They had underestimated the level of tech that the bots commanded and the support they had among the signatory governments of the world. They had failed from hubris, sloppy management and stupidity.

Silas had failed because he had stepped out on him. The business with Lu had been a side project by Silas that had not been authorized. He had decided to make his own moves, something that he, himself was more than aware of in spite of Silas's attempts to keep it under the wire and it had backfired spectacularly. The best part of all was simple. Silas couldn't finger him because he was never given that much information. Silas only **thought **he headed MECH. He had allowed that delusion because it would be necessary to get Silas to do the things he wanted.

He also knew that Silas couldn't sustain himself in the mostly civilian world he was to operate in. He was doomed to fall eventually. Now he alone was in command and he would have to recruit someone who would be his new face man to the world. It would take a while but he had a few individuals in mind.

Turning to walk to the bar to freshen his drink, Owen Harris, former Ranger, self made electronics tycoon and inventor of targeting protocols for weapons systems, arms dealer and supplier, stock market profiteer and all around self made man began to plot the world according to himself post Silas.

-0-At The Toy Store, Pax Business Mall, Pax, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked through an aisle in the biggest children's toy store on Mars. It was huge. There were everything from educational things to miniature vehicles that a small child could drive. He was eyeballing two of those as his infants lost their shit in every aisle they walked down.

"**ATAR! I LOVE THIS! I WANT TO GET THIS!" **-Praxus!

"**ATAR! ME COME TO THIS THING! GO ME THIS! YOU GO THIS!? I *LOVE* THIS YOU! YOU GO THIS! I GO THIS! OTHER ATAR AND OTHER ATAR GO THIS TOO! YOU GO THIS OTHER ADA AND OTHER ADA!"** -Orion!, parceling out the goodness as he ran quivering with excitement up and down the tiny truck aisles. Every grandgenitor was going to be getting a tiny toy truck apparently and so was Prowler who stood nearly paralyzed with excitement as Orion began to pile tiny trucks into his arms.

Sunspot who was looking at little planes from Earth turned, then grinned at the infants. "Atar, I think they're excited."

"I do too," Ironhide said with a grin. "Wait with them and I'll get a cart." He turned to hurry to the front of the store, then returned with a cart. Taking the toys, placing them back where they belonged, he picked the infants up and put them into the cart. Three little bits stood holding the edge of the cart staring at their big old pa with frowns.

**"Atar! I GOING THERE TO DOING! WHY YOU NOT DOING?!"** Orion asked as only he could.

"Because we have to stick to the list," Ironhide said. He scooped up cars and turned to them. "Which ones go to Appa Ratchet, Uncle Flint, Appa Blackjack and Appa Tie Down?" he asked. It would take a while to winnow down the heap. According to the short statured, **ALL** of them were going to the grandfathers. The grandadas were going to be getting little planes.

Of course, silly.

It would take a while to get the one present each for everyone that they were supposed to get. The grandgenitors were going to get a great collection of tiny cars and planes for Christmas Surprise. As Ironhide looked at their excitement over tiny cars and planes, he wondered what his infants would think when they got the thing he was going to give them himself.

In another part of the store …

"I think this would be fun," Hero said as she held up a dollie. "Iacon likes dollies."

"What does Uraya like, Hero?" Ratchet said as he held a hand basket while he followed his daughter here and there.

"She likes to dig in the dirt and play with cars. Maybe we can get her a truck that digs. She would **love** that," Hero replied with a smile.

"Okay," Ratchet said with a grin. "What about the grandgenitors and Uncle Flint? What about Uncle Prime and Uncle Prowl? The little mechs?"

They would spend a bunch of quality time discussing the relative merits of white trucks compared to yellow ones. When it was all done, a large basket of items would be taken to be wrapped and delivered later that night.

-0-At N.E.S.T, HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Silas rose when they came to let them go to the dining room that had been constructed as part of the Habitat's new jail. All of them fell into line, then marched together to the door of the room. Will Lennox who was officiating today, on this day before Christmas eve turned to them. "It's going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow. We can arrange for clergy if you require it. Let us know when you enter the room. We have arranged for a quality dinner for the occasion. You may enter."

They walked in silently, only one of them asking for a priest to come for his confession. They took plates and began to fill up from the buffet that was this side of spectacular. It would be a quiet dinner, the lighted tree in the corner giving cold comfort to the prisoners.

Silas sipped his coffee as he watched the guards at the door. He raised his hand catching Will's attention just as he was going to leave. Walking over, Lennox waited silently.

"I heard that the Prime gave a message tonight on the IntraComm. Scuttlebutt says we're going home shortly," he said more to get information rather than to relay his own sketchy knowledge.

"Might be the case," Lennox replied. "It's going to happen eventually. Maybe. Anything else?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

Lennox turned to walk to the door. He was going with the off duty team to a Christmas Surprise party in the Sciences Habitat with most of the colony's permanent residents in attendance. Christmas Eve, the party would be at Earth 1 with every non-imprisoned human on Mars coming. Micro mini-cons had volunteered to run the N.E.S.T. HQ so they could all go. The party for the mini-cons was Christmas Surprise orn. Having a party the night before was attractive to the party animal side of their nature but didn't make much sense otherwise.

Good thing for the humans.

-0-Later that night

They came in through space bridges to begin their downtime. Alor would be making things for snacking for the party at Prime's house in two orns. He would be cooking breakfast for the infants on their last orn of school tomorrow before vacation which would be arriving sooner rather than later. They had gotten their gifts together, most of their contributions to the party arranged but the little things still needed attention. Alor was nothing if not about the attention to details.

All of this would happen before Caste Court which would be tomorrow as well.

Ho-Ho-ho.

On the street toward home...

"I can't wait to see the infants get their school present from the Prime. What a lovely thing to do for little infants, Tie. We have to have both of our cameras and go to the schools with Ironhide and the Prime. We must make sure we take all of them for our albums," Ravel said as they crossed the street for their tower.

"I had the cameras examined and cleaned. They're ready to take as many pictures as you need, Ravie," Tie said as they walked toward the giant open doors of their tower. It was -110 F but it didn't bother them. They were old enough to maintain continuity.

The sky was beginning to darken as lights took on a brighter shine. The massive tree standing in the middle of the intersection of Metro Highway 3 and Cultural Center Road in front of their tower was beautiful. On flagpoles up high, the Emblems of the Primes, of Cybertron and Mars snapped in the wind which was picking up a bit. Lighted banners and twinkling decorations on poles for both lights and flags added to the loveliness as evening came to Autobot City.

They had passed the Science Habitat waving to the humans inside who waved back crowding the windows to salute these, two of their favorite civilians in the colony. Their habitat was awash with lights, trees and decorations as the party continued inside its safe confines.

Food covered the counters as people sat in the living room and elsewhere eating from heaping plates. Half of the inhabitants who had been chosen from a hat had made the dinner today which featured traditional as well as ethnic dishes from their own cultures. Christmas music played softly, children played around the room chasing or pausing to eat something at the insistence of their parents.

Most of the children who lived here for any length of time attended school with the Cybertronians. Herling had offered and every parent there jumped at the chance. In the following school year on Earth, the Epps kids along with several others would be going to school here everyday because they were going to take a year to move here. Lonnie Epps was tired of a long distance marriage and she was a member of the Temple Auxiliary which included every human and bot that she knew and loved the best. They were going to be giving their kids an impossibly unique opportunity so the schools were ready to receive them in the following fall on Earth. Several others were in the process of joining them.

"What do you think about Prime's speech?" Lilly Bolger asked as she sat at a dining table eating turkey and fixings.

"I think he was too polite," Bobby Epps replied. "We'll see what MECH does. I don't think they're out."

"I don't either," Niall Graham said as he bounced his son on his lap. He would be attending the Circle school along with others his age … Prowler of Mars and Sojourner of Mars. Linda was in the Temple Auxiliary too and a most enthusiastic student of everything Cybertronian.

A crowd of mini-cons paused by the habitat windows waving and raising a good natured ruckus. Everyone waved back, chatted a moment, then the more human sized mechanisms moved onward.

It was all good.

-0-Still later that night

They sat wrapping presents that would be given to grandgenitors and genitors. They were portraits of the infants as conceived by Sunstreaker. It was warm and beautiful in their apartment as lights both inside and out glowed in the velvety darkness of a Martian night. It was going to be bitter tonight, this late spring/winter evening falling to nearly -200 F below decency.

"Prowl said that the pie videos are going to be shown on channel 18 Christmas Surprise eve. That way everyone can see them," Bluestreak said as he refilled their glasses.

"That'll be hilarious. I want to see the one with Knockout," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"I want to see Ada's," Sunstreaker said.

They continued until they were finished, arranged everything just so, then piled onto the couch with the house lights off to sip their drinks, talk and enjoy the quiet as their three reasons for living recharged in their beds nearby. All around them artistically placed, Christmas surprise decorations added to the beauty of the moment.

-0-At the bosom of love

"**ATAR! GO NO ME TO THERE! I, ORION CAN BEING HERE! RIGHT!?"**

He stood by the kitchen table making his case, his helm turning to the right so far to access agreement from his genitors that he was nearly bent over.

"Nope." -both genitors with a grin as they sat in their favorite chairs

"**ADA! YOU ME! I YOU! RIGHT!?"** -Orion going in for an appeal

"Yep." -Ada

"**THEN COME ME HERE! I DOING! I GOING AND DOING, I DOING FOR OTHER ADA AND OTHER ADA AND OTHER ATAR AND … AND OTHER ATAR."** (Pause to count on tiny fat digits) **"AND APPA! I DOING TOO! I GOING THERE! ME, ORION GOING THERE TO DOING!"**

With that, he turned to march confidently to the door. Espying the handle way above his helm, he looked at the pile of books that Hero had laboriously stacked to allow her to grip it, swing like Tarzan and land (now but not at first) on her tiny peds without injury as the door swung open.

He looked at the arrangement even as his genitors looked at him with amusement (at his tiny comical self) and amazement (at his over sized gall and determination). He began to climb onto the books balancing precariously when he achieved the summit.

"Sparkling looks to make a break for it," Ratchet said with a grin.

"He seems too. I approve of his technique," Ironhide said glancing proudly at Ratchet. "I told you sparkling has skills."

Ratchet nodded as Orion leaped toward the door handle.

**FAIL!**

He face planted, then lay a moment. Rising to his knees, he rubbed his nose structure. "Ow. Me, Orion doing again."

He would four more times before opening the door. It would be then that Alor and Blackjack followed by Tie Down, Appa Ratchet and his cat as well as Ravel would come in to rescue him from himself.

A wild time would be had by all.

-0-TBC January 10, 2015 **edited 1-11-15**

We have a power outage going on right now. I will look for a hotspot somewhere in town if it gets on and isn't fixed. Hugs to all tonight. :D:D:D **UPDATE:** It came back on. I lay down for a nap and when I woke up the light I left as on was blinding me. I had two dogs and two cats laying on top of me. LOL! Nothing like solidarity in the face of adversity.

Magebreaker: I agree. Sunspot will get better, how far that goes is up to time and circumstances. He can be around human kids now. His overall fear level is also lower thanks to being loved unconditionally.

Smokey on TF: Prime looked like a big athletic teenager. I love the way they portray his enthusiasm which always was blunt and got him in trouble. He is ready to rumble but smart enough to know he has a lot to learn. He's also a genuinely good kid who worships Prime. I combined that with a sheltered childhood, legendary grandparents and the social awkwardness of being away from interacting with others very much. I love him. He's sort of a quintessential all American boy from a good home with enthusiasm, a lack of tact because he's young and inexperienced but brave, good and fun. :D:D:D:D:D


	292. Chapter 292

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 291)

-0-The next morning

**"ADA!"**

"What Praxus?" (Grins as he snaps several dozen images of infants standing around trees stacked with presents that arrived after they went to beddy-bye. Grasping their own servos in excitement, hopping in place, they stared at the presents, then their ada)

**"CAN WE GO THERE?"** he asked pointing at the stacks of very small and prettily wrapped gifts.

"Nope."

**"ADA! WHY!?"** -every infant in the room minus Ironhide who stepped out with a grin

"Because," he said. They all looked at him, then frowned. "Time to go to Appa's house for breakfast, then school. Santa Prime is coming soon."

They looked at him with optics as big as truck tires. Squees that could be heard on Earth over every ham radio on the planet commenced as they hugged each other, ran in circles and bellowed.

"Holy crap, Ironhide. Let's go," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Sunspot, show them how its done."

Sunspot smiled, then with Spot by his side walked to the door. He opened it, then called to them. "Come on, sparklings. We have to go eat at Amma's house."

They paused, then skippity-doo-dahed after him out the door. Ratchet and Ironhide glanced at each other with a grin. "He has the knack," Ratchet said as he pulled a big green elf hat out of his hold.

Ironhide took it, then put it in subspace. "I think he does," he said with a big grin. Out the door they went. It closed silently behind them.

-0-At apartments here and there

They sat around their tables waiting glumly for their military escort to the University where they would gather in the Great Lecture Hall with every high caste in the colony. Given that Blackjack had called for it and because he as a Praxian Military Elite, all high castes in the colony were duty bound to attend even if they had jettisoned the baggage of caste already. It was clear from the looks on their faces that they felt they had little hope for success. A Praxian had called for them. They were required to come. His prestige would make any outcome permanent. It was The Rules. He knew it. They knew it. They had been outmaneuvered by an expert.

Outside their doors soldiers sat waiting to escort them. None of them were happy to be there. None of them looked like they would take any crap either. Bron-E had sat miserably by the window looking out at the slowly coming day, one that would be in the -140 F range. She had spent the night with Laret and Neo pouring out her spark. This was beyond her to bear alone. They had been good listeners and she had a refuge. She would need it today.

A rap on the door sounded. Riff opened it. "Time to go," a big mech said.

Everyone inside gathered together, then they walked out. Two other soldiers were there and all turned for the elevator. All over the colony others were collected, then walked to the University Tower where hundreds of colonists had begun to converge.

-0-On the IntraComm earlier

"We will be giving you tomorrow's weather for Christmas Surprise eve and the Prime's progress through the schools, hospitals and senior centers for Christmas Surprise in a moment. We first have an announcement by General Blackjack of the Autobot Armed Forces," Lim-Lee said on the broadcast at 1400 hours on the Terran Military Clock. It would be repeated for the rest of the evening as every former and identified high caste in the colony would be sent a private message on their transponders as well. The image cut to Blackjack with the Ops Center as a background.

"I am General Blackjack of Praxus, former Praxian Military Elite. I am calling for a caste court tomorrow in the University's Great Lecture Hall. Every former high caste individual in the colony unless you are physically incapacitated is required to attend as the protocols command. We have business to discuss and even though it is officially the policy of the Prime that the System of Exception is banished, we will meet. He has sanctioned this gathering for the duration of the business at hand and everyone will come. Thank you for your attention and attendance. I have spoken."

The scene cut back to a solemn Lim-Lee, herself a high caste who would be there to listen to something her grandgenitors had only just now explained to her. She would illuminate the issue for viewers and every reporter for every newspaper, news outlet and commentator for a program would be there. It would be taped and broadcast on the IntraComm two days later after Christmas Surprise was over.

"I interviewed General Blackjack earlier who explained Caste Court to me." The scene changed. She was standing in the Ops Center beside the massive Autobot, her tiny frame even tinier than usual in comparison. "General Blackjack, could you please explain caste court to those who might not know what it means?"

He nodded. "Caste court is a platform for the resolution of disputes among high castes during the time of the System of Exception on Cybertron and in the Empire. If there were disputes, a Praxian Elite would be asked to form a panel and hear it. They would then discuss the problem and formulate a resolution which was binding on all parties."

"Why a Praxian Warrior Elite to judge? Why not other members of the high caste structure that were actually legal professional individuals?" she asked.

"Because the Praxian Military Elites are not only the highest castes in The System but they were **chosen** by the high caste system to be the ones who headed these panels. They were asked to decide disputes because they carried the most prestige and character of any of the other groups and their decisions would be accepted by all without worries of bias or vengeance. No one could question the honor and integrity of a warrior who served with their life's energon to protect the people and Empire. So we were given that duty."

"What happens when you make the decision and how do you make it?" Lim-Lee asked.

"I choose a panel. I have. My son is the only other Praxian Elite in the colony. As the ranking member of my group, I run the panel. I have chosen Neo, my son, Ironhide, Alpha Trion and Vinn, the former Governor-General of Tyger Pax. They will be there to help formulate a decision after hearing the testimony of those involved and the open comments of the gathered."

"What is the dispute about and when its decided, what then?" she asked.

"There are some who are in opposition to the Primal Decree about The System of Exception being formally and eternally banned not just here but wherever Cybertronians reside. That is how far reaching primal decrees are. When it is decided, its final. There is no further appeal and oaths are required in front of the congregation. If they are broken, the miscreant will be shunned forever by everyone. Those are the rules of Caste Court."

"Does that apply to their families, the shunning? Would it be followed here since The System is formally banned anyway?" Lim-Lee asked.

"It can. In the past, everyone was expected to shun anyone who broke their oath. Even if its formally banned here, it would be up to the community to decide for themselves if they will follow protocol," Blackjack replied.

"The Prime has a ban on this procedure. How did you get permission to do this?" Lim-Lee asked.

"Prime has suspended his ban to allow this procedure because its considered that serious. When the court is over he will reinstate the ban. Understand this … The System of Exception is over. We are hearing this case because its that important."

"Thank you, General," Lim-Lee said.

"You are welcome," Blackjack said.

-0-On the street

They had a rollicking breakfast at Appa Blackjack and Amma Alor's house with Ravel, Appa Ratchet and his cat as well as Tie Down along. Ravel, Appa Ratchet and Tie took the infants including Prowler to their schools as Ironhide, Blackjack, Alor and Ratchet walked toward the University Tower falling into the groups that were already on their way. They were quiet and solemn as they moved along. They streamed into the tower and made their way upward, many among them bowing their helms to Ironhide and Blackjack in the proper manner.

One big mech turned to Ironhide and Blackjack. "I hate this. I hope you fix it. I love the way life is here. My son bonded with a low caste. I feel dirty today."

Blackjack nodded. "I hear you."

They turned to walk into an elevator, then rode upward swiftly.

-0-The others

Alpha Trion and every priest in the colony arrived together and went upward. All of the members of the Committee that ran the colony arrived as well. Leaders of every group in the colony and guild were coming along with the leadership of the Knights and Circle including Heatout. He was high caste too.

Springer and Drift arrived along with a number of security including those who were leading the miscreants to the hearing. An amused Wheeljack and a pensive Perceptor carrying a bundled Resolve walked past to go to the big auditorium. Upstairs, the huge lecture hall was filling up, a low rumble of conversation humming in the air. A dais was up front along with a podium for speakers. News personnel were along the walls as in the projection room topside in the back wall featured cameras that would film the proceedings.

The room filled up, the colonial leadership entered and still Blackjack waited at the door with Ironhide. They were joined by a pensive Alpha, Neo and Vinn as Joon continued onward inside. The priests gathered with the panel to wait. When everyone was inside as the clock indicated time, they all formed behind Blackjack, the senior member of the court.

He stepped inside, his demeanor stern and his bearing martial. Everyone in the room stood, then bowed their helms as was proper. Ironhide followed, then the others with the priests at the end. They walked down the long steps to the dais, then took their places. Everyone stood as the priests lined up in front turning to face the crowd. It was a deeply solemn gathering, many were the nervous faces as Chrome stepped forward to bless the gathering.

They then moved to their seats in the front row next to the leadership of the colony. Blackjack looked at the vast crowd for a moment, then nodded. Everyone sat silently. He gathered his thoughts a moment. "I am Blackjack, General of the Army and senior Praxian Military Elite present in the colony. I have called a caste court to hear a dispute that has serious disruptive possibilities for all of us if it isn't settled.

"I have chosen the only other Praxian Military Elite to attend to this matter, my son, Ironhide who is Master of the Autobot Armed Forces as well as Vinn, former Governor-General of Tyger Pax, Neo, former member of the Council of Ancients and Alpha Trion, Master Archivist and the most honored living member of our people still among us.

"They are here to listen to the petition of those in opposition to the Primal Decree that bans The System of Exception everywhere in the universe that Cybertronians live for all time. They will have a chance to present their case fully. Then the opportunity to speak to this petition will be made for all in the congregation. When all of the testimony is made, our panel will discuss it, make a finding, then publish it before you. From that moment forward, after oaths are taken, anyone who breaks them will be shunned forever. There is no appeal. Our judgment will be final. You will observe the decorum."

Blackjack turned to sit and it was silent a moment. His demeanor was intense and it impressed itself on the crowd before him. As he sat several more high castes entered to sit, one of them still showing effects from being in the hospital. He looked at them, then nodded. Turning, he looked at Hobbes and Traachon. "Do you wish representation to speak for you or do you stand for yourselves?"

Cord stood. "I will speak for some of this, Lord Blackjack. They will also speak."

Blackjack nodded. "Then begin."

Cord stood a moment, then looked at the two who were sitting with stiff backs and bitter expressions. He looked at Blackjack and the panel, then bowed. "Your Lordship, I wish to put the proposition forward. It is the position of my clients that the banning of The System of Exception is not lawful. It is one of the longest forms of social organization in the history of our people. When it was instituted we were reeling from the Quintessan Wars. We were disorganized, desperately poor and in despair. It seemed at the time that even the Pantheon and The One had deserted us."

Nearby along the wall with a straight shot at the dais, sitting on the benches of their segways or on the stairs themselves, every soldier at N.E.S.T., every scientist at the Habitat, every family member in residence and several of the Hu-An including Larc and Tempest watched silently.

"When those burdened with leadership at the time instituted The System of Exception things turned around immediately. The castes were able to organize the destitution surrounding our people into action. We rose from the ashes and from that built the greatest empire known, one that would grow into the Golden Age from which all of our greatness derives.

"We are seeking the return of the process that built us from nothing into the most formidable society and empire ever known. It would be short sighted and dismissive to ban a structure that built our empire into what it became because it has shortcomings. We are ready to address those circumstances, to remedy those things that were problematic if we can and perhaps change others. We are asking for the chance to have this discussion, one that was completely cut off by the Prime's decree." He bowed his helm. "I have presented the main article of contention, Lord Blackjack. My clients will speak to the particulars and answer your questions."

Neo who looked incredibly affronted by the comments of Cord schooled her expression to a sense of calm she didn't feel. Sitting nearby looking worried, Laret watched with a wretched appearing Bron-E next to her.

Prime sat without expression, more than aware that the cameras would focus on him from time to time. Prowl was simmering along with Venture and Miler as they sat together with him. All of this was new to Prime so he watched unaware if he was going to be asked to speak or not. He just knew when this was over he would become Santa Prime. That would take all the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Very well, Cord. Thank you for putting the proposition. If your clients will speak?" Blackjack replied.

Traachon stirred, then stood. He stepped down the row where he sat, then moved to stand at the podium. He faced the panel silently and they regarded him equally. "I am Traachon, general of the army and adviser to Primes over a very long period of our history. I am here to speak for the re-institution of The System of Exception because it is the heart and soul of our prosperity. It makes things clear for all of us, outlines the processes through which we achieve our greatness and allows for all of us to make our way forward without conflict or uncertainty. I don't expect the Prime to understand how important this process was to our greatness. I was in leadership during the Golden Age and because of it, I feel I can speak more clearly to this process and idea than the Prime who was not.

"There is much said about it that isn't true. There is a lot of misinformation regarding what it meant to the Fall. I dispute it. I would contend that the reason that we became a great empire was solely and distinctly the result of The System of Exception.

"If that ship has sailed here, we ask, those of us who disagree, that we be allowed to find another location from which to build our own colony with those among all the other castes who wish to join us. We would welcome those of other castes who wish to participate in our noble process to build a colony that would once again demonstrate the greatness of who we are. I don't expect to win this hearing. I do expect that you will allow us to build our own colony to demonstrate to the people here that banning is detrimental to who we are. Thank you."

Traachon moved to sit down again with a bitter expression on his face. There was no way for anyone to win this argument if the panel wanted to prevail. However, there were many hundreds of high castes here in the room and several hundreds more standing outside watching on the screens set up for them. He had his hopes that they would speak up for the proposal.

It was silent a moment, then Hobbes stood to walk to the podium. He was seriously angry and didn't hide it. "I would like to echo General Traachon's contentions. I would also like to decry this panel which is made up of those who are adamantly opposed to The System. There will be no justice here. You are dedicated to upholding the Prime's decree. You are dedicated to destroying the only path to our resurrection and reclamation that is open to us. I dispute the Prime's right to decree on this matter."

A gasp could be heard in the room as the congregation stirred nervously. Prime sat like a sphinx as the room reacted. Then they settled. Blackjack waited for Hobbes, then the mech turned to walk back. "Do you want to present more information or statements? It is the time you have to make your case."

"What for?" Traachon asked from his seat. "Why should we when the decision is already made?"

Another murmur happened, then settled. Blackjack stared at Traachon. "You are calling into question the honor of my house. Correct?" Blackjack asked coldly.

Traachon was silent a moment, then shook his helm. "No. I am merely having my say for this process. I feel that we have no chance to be heard."

"Your chance is now, Traachon. You have the chance to stand here and sell your position to us and the congregation. We are here to listen. If your ideas and positions are worthy then there will be support. I am waiting for you to sell us on your position."

"Why should we?" Hobbes asked. "We could stand here a year to tell you of the greatness of our position and it would make no difference. Let's continue."

Blackjack looked ready to slap Hobbes into orbit, then he settled. "The positions have been put. Correct?" he asked Cord and the two mechs.

Cord who looked wretched and the other two who looked extremely bitter nodded. "We have, Lord Blackjack," Cord said.

"Let it be known among the congregation that the arguments and points have been put before you. It is time to hear your will."

It was silent a moment, then a little femme stood. She hesitated a moment, then walked to the podium. Pulling out a step, she stood on it and looked at the panel. "Sir, I am Torrow, a femme from the Diaspora. My genitors are here and we talked about this all night long. We are here to speak against the re-institution of The System.

"My genitors were separated on Cybertron and held good positions in business in Polyhex. We always were well off and went to school. There was no disruption of our comforts and we had no idea of the hardships that surrounded us because they said they never looked.

"The Diaspora was terrible and the hardships suffered changed everything. I think that most of us who lived through the uncertainty of the Diaspora found in that suffering an awareness of things that never registered for us on Cybertron.

"We learned suffering and despair. We felt hunger and fear. It was a life changing experience for my genitors and because it was my life, I have never learned to think otherwise. We are not in favor of the re-institution of The System. It was unfair and hateful. We support the Prime and find offense that someone would denounce his primacy like this. Thank you." She stepped down and hurried back to her seat next to her family that looked proud of her as she returned.

Joon stood, then walked tensely to the podium to climb up to speak. "I am Joon. My bond was the Governor-General of Tyger Pax. I am so happy here. I am happy in a way I never knew possible because I am equal to all. I never noticed that things were so terrible on Cybertron because I lived inside the bubble. I never saw the suffering and I never knew that it was terrible until I lived it. No one wants to be poor or suffer. It isn't always their fault. I was part of the destruction of our world and for that I am abject in my sorrow. I am with the Circle. I am a story weaver. There was nothing in my old life that touches that. I work hard as does my bond for the good of everyone. All of us are one. Primus and The One command it. I humbly obey on my knees. I do not support the return of The System." She turned to walk back to her seat.

Laret moved forward pausing to step on the pull out. She looked at Neo, then the others. "I am Laret of Iacon. My bond is Neo of Iacon. We were the beneficiaries of a fabled life. We didn't look around at the horrors of other lives and castes because we didn't care. I wish there was a way to express the sorrow and utter shame that we both feel about this. We could have changed the world for the good of all but we didn't. The System was the architect of The Fall. It was blasphemous in all its intentions in light of the Will of Primus and The One.

"We live here in equality and work as hard as we can to make up in some way the debt we owe to our great people.** All** of them are wonderful. **All of them** matter. Their children excel in school. The System banned them from education on Cybertron because it said they couldn't learn. That was a terrible despicable lie. How many dreams and great possibilities weren't able to flower because of it?"

She paused to gather her thoughts. "This is the greatest Prime ever to live among us. He has led us here, defeated our enemies and gathers us together around the AllSpark and all of our other relics. The Pantheon, Primus and The One celebrate him and give their approval every orn. We have every possibility to grow and become who we really are because he is The One Who Comes. Because he forgave us, I feel for the first time real happiness and possibility. Neo and I will raise our daughter to be good and kind. The System of Exception is **without** exception evil. Thank you." She bowed her helm, then turned to walk back.

It was silent a moment, then it was like a dam broke. One after another mechs and the occasional femme walked to the podium to speak. They told of their lives both on Cybertron and during the Diaspora. They talked of being chased by enemies, hungry and deprived. They spoke of the moment they heard the voice of Prime in the darkness. It would live on forever in their minds as a redemptive and restorative moment of enormous personal importance. They spoke of making families here, of bonding with lower castes and working hard among all manner of mechs and femmes. They spoke of friendships made and accomplishments achieved together. They spoke of the beauty of their colony, of the dedication of parenthood by all. They didn't speak for the return of The System.

Then Knockout stood to saunter down to the podium. He looked around, then at the panel. "I am Knockout, a former high caste who had it all. I had a great education, opportunity and all of it. I became a Decepticon because they were ready to kick aft. What can I say? I like to fight." A slight murmur of humor greeted that. He preened a second, then continued. "I don't want The System back again. Its over obviously. Its been shown here that greatness and good fortune can be made without it. Just look around. I also don't want it because it would mean that my mech, Breakdown would be treated like slag and I will fight anyone who tries." He glared around the room a moment, then nodded. "Thanks." He turned to walk back taking the opportunity to show off his chassis to its best advantage. He sat down next to Breakdown who was grinning the whole time.

Alor arose, then walked down to the podium. It became very quiet, such was the reverence in which he was held by his people. "I am Alor of Iacon. Even though you are my bond and son, I speak to you, Blackjack and Ironhide from the spark as truthfully as I know how. I am not in favor of The System of Exception because it was despotism. My son, Ironhide had to petition the government to bond with Ratchet of Iacon, my son-in-law. His own desire to bond with his soul mate had to be government approved. What kind of thing is this?

"My grandchildren are the loves of my life. Because their bond is low caste, they would be considered low caste even if my son is Praxian Elite. The System decreed that a mid caste infant from a mid caste and high caste bond would be considered a high caste. However, it also said that a low caste infant from a low and high caste bond would be low caste. What is there about a child, any child that ever could be considered lowly? My infants would be considered low caste legally on Cybertron because their ada is designated low caste. There is nothing low caste about them nor is there anything low caste about my son-in-law and his genitors. Nothing. But legally, they would be on Cybertron.

"It makes me more angry than I can tell you that this abomination could be said about any of us let alone the infants of my son's bond. This was ended by the Prime because it was the right and just thing to do. I am religious. Most of us are to some degree. It is against the will of Primus that this exist. Our creed is until all are one. Not some of us. **ALL** of us. To believe and live any other way is to be in opposition to both. I will take this one step farther. To believe in and wish the return of The System of Exception is to say to anyone who hears you that you not only hate our people, you aren't one of us. I have spoken," he said. Then he turned to walk back to his seat.

The comments continued as mech after mech stood up. No one spoke to support The System. There were many there but none of them stood up for the proposition. It was damning. When the stream began to wind down, it was obvious that the support they wanted didn't exist among the former high castes of the colony, at least in an open forum such as this. At last, the last speaker stepped forward.

He walked to the podium and stepped on the pull out. He still couldn't be seen so he turned to stand beside the podium. "My name is Tob-E. I am the grandson of Col-B and Restore of Yarraron on Cybertron. Last night we talked about this and they told me what it was like to live on Cybertron under The System. I wasn't ever there. I was born in the colony of Vantera 2.

"When we lived there all kinds of mechs and femmes did too. They were all kind of castes. No one cared because we had to work together to make things right. We needed each other. My family is sorry about The System. My family wants to live in a colony that is fair and treats everyone right. I go to Intermediate School and in my class is every kind of youngling. I am happy to be friends with them and we are. On Cybertron, we wouldn't have known each other. Now we can. My family is against The System and supports our Prime. They asked me to tell you and I'm glad I did. Thank you." He bowed to the committee and walked back to his family who hugged him.

It was silent a moment, then Blackjack stood. "Is there anyone else who wishes to speak?"

No one moved or said a word including the families of Hobbes and Traachon. Blackjack waited, then nodded. "The comments are closed." He sat. "Let us deliberate," he said, then the panel sat silently as they discussed the situation internally.

No one moved, no one spoke. It was deeply quiet in the room. Ratchet sat beside his genitors and Prime's. They sat watching a panel do something for them that no one ever had until Prime. They were going to ban The System forever.

The humans watched silently, discussion seemed drained from the room. The panel sat like a row of Buddhas even as everyone knew that a lively discussion was going on. Minutes passed, the crowd ever silent began to feel the tension. Then Blackjack stood up again. Everyone stilled to listen.

"Today, a petition was placed before this court to re-institute The System of Exception through revocation of the intersession of the Primal Decree banning it everywhere that a Cybertronian lives. The case was presented by the petitioners and their counsel. They requested two possibilities. One, that The System be re-instituted in this colony. Failing that, they requested the opportunity to begin their own colony off world.

"During the portion where comments from the congregation were aired, it was clear to this panel that there is no stomach for this request to be granted. All of the former high castes of this colony were required to attend this proceeding. They have. They also had the right and obligation to speak. They did. There wasn't a single individual to speak for the petition among the group. If there are those who agree, they didn't step forward.

"We have discussed the positions of all involved amongst us and have arrived at a unanimous conclusion. Before I tell you what the court decrees, allow me to outline the expectations for everyone. Once the finding is revealed, the petitioners must give their oaths to the court to abide by them. There is no avenue for appeal. You have no right to expect further opportunities to pursue this issue. It is the way the court works and as former high castes, you have always upheld the traditions and rules. I expect you to do the same here.

"It is the finding of the court that The System of Exception has no support among the congregation and thus has no place in the lives of the people now. It was the conclusion of the panel that it was a major factor in the destruction of our world and the direct cause of trauma and the desecration of our people and culture. It served no purpose beyond the enrichment and ease of a tiny fraction of our people and it probably did more to withhold our potential for greatness than it did to increase it.

"It is considered by this court to be an anachronism that has no place in our lives and in the lives of all Cybertronian people wherever they live in the universe. We uphold the Prime's right to decree and his right to bear the Matrix as the Will of Primus dictates. Anything short of that is not only an abomination in our optics but treason.

"Therefore, we reject the petition before us and demand compliance by the method of sacred personal oaths. Traachon, Hobbes, approach us now." Blackjack stood like a force of nature, his stern visage almost terrifying. Ironhide sat like a statue, Alpha like the wise giant that he was. Neo looked furious and Vinn looked deeply relieved. They waited as the two slowly arose and walked to the dais.

They paused before the judges, Hobbes glaring at them with something akin to hatred on his face. "What now, your *Lordship*?" he asked with a hiss.

Blackjack slapped Hobbes on the face. He staggered, then looked at the general with a wary expression as he rubbed his cheek. "You will use proper etiquette here, Hobbes. Either you reverence **all** of The System or **none** of it."

The shock in the room was palpable. It was anyone's guess whether it was Blackjack's slap or the awful offense Hobbe's remarks had made to him that was the cause. It was tense and expectant.

"You will give your oaths to me and then I will pose a challenge to you. Give them now," he said holding out his servo. As head judge, he would take the oaths himself.

The two glared at him, then extended their servos. The electrical bond of an oath given flashed, then was gone. Blackjack looked at them, then the congregation. "The oaths are given and sealed. If there is any effort by these two to break them, it is your **duty** to let it be known. System banned or no … these two will be shunned for the duration of their lives among any Cybertronian individual or settlement anywhere in the universe where they exist."

It was silent, then Blackjack looked at both. "I have stated the will of this court and it is so. Break your oaths and you will be shunned. I have spoken." He grinned slightly. "I** will** give you another possibility though."

They looked at him warily. "What would that be, General?" Traachon asked.

"I will give you the right to build your own colony within this system to allow you coverage of protection as to a Primal agreement that I negotiated for you. It will be a colony where you can live under this blighted bigotry to your sparks content."

"Where will it be and what are the caveats you aren't tell us?" Traachon asked.

It was silent a moment. Then Blackjack grinned. "It will be a site chosen in a crater on the moon of Earth. It will hinge on one thing. You must get 100 mechs, former low and mid caste only, to agree to go with you to live under The System again. If you can find 100 mechs in this colony of nearly eight million, then we will allow you to leave Mars for Luna. You have one decaorn to accomplish this task and they have to speak to the Court and to Optimus Prime that they go with their own free will. If you cannot do this, then the finding of this court is final for here and all time. The clock starts now. I have spoken."

Hobbes looked at Traachon with surprise. "**One decaorn to accomplish this**?"

"100 hundred former low and mid castes … just convince them to step away from life here to go into servitude under The System there. I dare you," Blackjack said coldly. "You have ten earth days." He looked at the group in the auditorium watching, some with grins on their faces. "This congregation may disperse. Until all are one."

'Until all are one' echoed back to him as the group began to stand and leave. Some chatted with Prime and the others, some with the court. No one spoke to Hobbes and Traachon as if they were already being shunned. Even those who were on their side didn't come to them to talk. It was impossible now for them to do that given the finding of the court.

When the groups finally thinned down, Blackjack walked to Prime. "You may reimpose the decree. We are finished here."

"Do you think he can get 100 to go with them?" Miler asked with a worried expression.

"No," Blackjack said. "The beauty of this hearing is simple. Even the ones who support them will be loathe to do so now. They would be ostracized by the community. No one spoke up for them. That carried weight like I knew it would."

"That's because you are this side of awesome," Ratchet said pulling another green elf hat out of his hold to hand to Blackjack. "Time to go assist Santa Prime and the Missus," he said with a grin. Blackjack took it with a chuckle.

"Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet," Prowl said with a frown.

They turned to walk out, the leadership of the colony including those of the former lowest stature of all, the Seeker leadership. It was with a light ped that they followed Prime to the Youngling Intermediate School for the presentation of gifts provided for the children by the guilds and unions of the colony. It was the best possible next thing to do any of them could imagine. They all disappeared into the school tower for the fun. Jazz who had directed the filming ran in late, elf hat in servo. He was just in time.

-0-TBC January 9, 2015** edited 1-11-15**

ESL: congregation: any audience that attends something, usually used to describe those who attend a church service.

revoke, revocation: to take something back, revocation is the act of taking something back

intercession: to step in and do something

institute: to begin something

re-institute: to begin something again


	293. Chapter 293

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 293)

-0-Inside the Educational Tower

He sat in the lobby on the 'throne' that had been made for him that first time by smartalecks in the Guilds and Unions. It was fantastically more ornate now than usual with lights bordering its edges, glyphs proclaiming him as the **SANTA PRIME** and other details. He sat on it with a grin, relaxing like the grand poo bah that he was. He wore his Santa hat at a jaunty angle.

Beside him with a look of enormous forbearance, Prowl stood with his own hat on his helm. It wasn't jaunty. He had ripped the white wig with bun off before putting it on under great duress, his refusal to wear the glasses as well highly recorded by all present. Ironhide, Blackjack, Jazz and now, Smokey because he was standing there with Hot Rod looking impossibly excited and handsome stood at hand to give presents. On pallets behind him brought in by a sentient forklift, masses of boxes filled with gifts crafted and constructed starting the orn after Christmas Surprise by mechs and femmes awaited. All of it was created in the spare time of literally thousands and thousands of individuals.

Nearby with cameras, nearly every human in the colony watched with grins. By them with their own grins, Larc, Tempest and two other big Hu-An watched. They had been sent a number of gifts based on the best estimate of the children now living in the habitat since they were rescued. One was seen and known for sure but there were rumored to be four others. Ten gifts were sent for them courtesy of the Prime and his people.

Lines appeared in the doorway of excited younglings, all of them members of the Intermediate school ranging from younger than usual mechs like Rambler to sub adult femmes in the soon-to-graduate sixth level classes. They watched as the media and others gathered to film them. Then they were called one by one to come forward. They did in long lines, each of them receiving an appropriate gift from Optimus handed to them by a big grinning elf. Pictures were had with them together, promises of pictures with their classes together were made as each child walked back with their gift in the colorful bag in which it came.

Ratchet who stood with an enraptured Kes and Tagg grinned. "Did you ever expect to see him do something like this? I think its very cute to see a dignified mech like him do something this funny and fun."

"I think its **so** wonderful," Kestrel replied. "I read up on Christmas and Christmas Surprise. What a wonderful thing those femmes did for our children." He looked over his shoulder to the humans, spotting the femmes who were laughing, smiling and taking pictures themselves. "What wonderful people the humans are."

"They are aren't they," Ratchet agreed. "Would you like to help them, Tagg, Kestrel? I have extra elf hats if you do."

"Do you think that would be alright?" Kestrel asked in his self deprecating manner.

"I think it would be amazing," Ratchet said subbing two elf hats.

They took them, Ratchet helping the two don them properly. They then followed him to Prime who was awaiting a new group of students. "I brought you more elves. I figured you and the missus could use the help," he said as he stepped aside. Kes and Tagg stood with elf hats and grins.

"May we help you, son?" Kestrel asked.

"I think it would be wonderful," Prime said with a chuckle. "I hope you get a picture."

"I will now," Ratchet said. "Kes, you and Tagg stand on this side with Prowl Claus on that side." He stepped back as everyone moved into place. He took a picture of a smiling Prime, Kestrel and Tagg along with a smirking gimlet opticed Prowl.

"Does this mean we're off duty now?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

**"NO,**" Ratchet replied. "It means you have help. We can do this faster."

Rambler's class walked in and stood with great excitement and cheer. Most of them had been through hell in migrations so anything new was greatly appreciated. That it would be given to them by the Prime of their entire world was processor blowing. They came up one-by-one, some of them with their genitors and extended family, receiving their gifts shyly as they chatted a moment or took pictures with Optimus.

When Rambler came it was to a huge embrace. He talked quietly with his genitors, then everyone crowded around, Prime and Prowl's family included for the inevitable pictures by Ratchet deMille. Then he rejoined his class, gift in servo and walked to the elevator to go back upward. They did so with shouts of good bye and Christmas music playing in the lobby.

Everyone of the elves but for Prime's genitors good naturedly bitched and griped but no one was unhappy. This was one of the perks of office that made life worth living. Even Prowl down deep was good to go. Ratchet stepped back, then looked down as voices called up to them. He knelt for the humans who gathered around him.

:Ratchet, can we have copies of your pictures?: Sarah Lennox asked.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll send them tonight. If I'm sober that is."

Everyone laughed.

:We're having a new years thing on Diego on New Year's eve. Do you think you can ask the others to stop in? We're doing fireworks and having a shindig on the beach at the old place," Will Lennox said.

Ratchet nodded. "I think its required. We will be there. New Years here is eight joors after yours because of our orbit. We can do this. Thanks for asking," he said. "I am assuming you want the first crew there with infants?"

:That would be great. It sucks at Diego without the old crew there: Jessie said with a grin. :That's one of the reasons we asked for assignment here:

"And what a good ask that was," Ratchet said with a chuckle. A group came in so he stood up and began to take the odd image here and there. It would take a full joor to contend with this school. Then they would adjourn to the Vos Tower and the first of three senior centers.

-0-Around the city here and there

Devcon walked with Smokescreen to the Vos Tower to watch their grandson be an elf for the Santa Prime. They brought their cameras and would meet Moda and Tress there who had gotten time off work to be there as well. Albums would be filled with jolly images in two homes tonight.

A crowd was massed at the tower as they threaded themselves inside, taking position to get good images of their son who was helping Ironhide and Jazz to pile up beautifully wrapped gifts for the elders of the colony. The elders sat and stood here and there, smiling, laughing, feeling especially blessed that a real Prime would come to give them a gift personally. It was unheard of in their collected memories.

Ever.

He sat on his throne with a grin as elderly mechs and femmes, some of them assisted by their bruiser sons and petite daughters helped them approach Optimus. Invariably, they would pause, then bow low. He would nod to them in the return manner, then hand them a gift. Most of them would be nearly tearful with happiness and surprise, pausing to tell them some story of his kindness back on Cybertron before the Fall or how happy they were that he was their leader. They would tell about the improvement of their lives and that of their children and grandchildren. Some of them would relate anecdotes about this and that but all of it was listened to solicitously by Optimus and his elves.

Big mechs stood over their genitors, proudly helping them here and there. There were babies brought forward to show him by ecstatic grand and great grand genitors, all of them desiring a Primal blessing. Optimus gave it with great happiness, holding infants for pictures as well as those with the elders.

It was family and fun in the senior center and when he had to go it was reluctantly. Among the great payoffs of being the leader of a people was meeting and talking to them. He especially had a soft spot for the elders. They were the living repository of their history and culture. They were cared for and assisted in their lives by a grateful colony.

He stepped out, paused to chat with gathered colonists, then turned to Prowl. "Well, Mrs. Claus … where next?"

Laughter from everyone else and a gimlet optic from Prowl greeted that impertinence. "We have to go to Circle Prep in Terra because all of their students are meeting there. Then there is Sparkling Day and a senior center. There are senior centers in each city, Youngling Day in Centurion and various day cares that are going to consolidate at a mall in Pax. After that, we have to visit three hospitals, then go to Aerie Hill," Prowl said with a gimlet optic and a bit of sassy triumph.

Prime snorted, then laughed. "Your wish is my command."

"Then move it soldier. Sir," Prowl said gazing upward at the center of his universe.

They did to the universal laughter of all concerned.

-0-On the way to the next stop

The humans hurried to the station to catch a ride to Terra for the next blitz of stops. Some of them had kids in school there, both Circle Prep and Sparkling Day. Sarah Lennox thought about the conversation she had with Will the night before after Lonnie and Bobby had announced their decision to live here through an entire year.

The first crew of N.E.S.T. soldiers were given the option of living in the habitat on Mars to man the defense of Earth. They would also support Earth 1 and any further expansions from there because they were the most experienced of the Earth forces around. Or, they could be dispersed to train others around Earth to build up more sets of striker teams to work with the big mechs and femmes. To the last person, the original team opted to be stationed on Mars.

Not only would they be able to continue working with mechs and femmes who were close friends, but they would have the opportunity to live on another world in another culture. They would be able to be a stepping stone in understanding and cooperation between two alien forces, human and mech.

And the football was awesome.

It would also mean that they would be able to go to Earth at will through the space bridges, attending family events, hanging out at their permanent Earth homes or even going to a dinner and a movie at the cinemaplex on their off time. They wore the bands that would allow Autobot City to find them and they as the most trusted and beloved of humans were allowed to call bridges at will. They knew the safety protocols having been the test group for them and they were trusted.

Win-win.

"I think I agree with Lonnie. I don't like being so far away from you and it feels like I'm raising our daughter by myself. What about another child, William? How can we have a family if you are always here and I am always there?"

Will considered her a moment. "What about Earth? You have a life there too, Sarah."

"I can go to it when I need and want to. I also have one here. The humans here are among my closest friends and I have made great friends among the Autobots and the civilians here. Our team is part of the Temple Auxiliary now and we have been given huge trust. We go there and help both the Temple and the Basilica. We work in the library and museum and its fun to be here where all of you are. I hate sitting at home wondering if you will never come back. I want to live here a year as well and have our daughter attend school in this system. I want her to have a life that is remarkable and filled with diversity. It doesn't get more diverse than this."

He grinned, then nodded. "I would love to have you both here. I hate leaving you behind."

She grinned. "I will have our dogs chipped and sorted out. They allow them in the habitat. We might have to do more work but it will be nice to have them there."

Will nodded. "Coming home to 'home'. That will be great."

It was settled.

They rode along on the track heading underground to the city of Terra, the hub of the first city expansion. Soon they would be above ground tearing across the huge plaza to the tower where the babies learned. Inside, playing at something or other, their daughter and her good friends, Iacon, Uraya and Hero would be coming to see Santa Prime shortly. She would get it on film ten ways to Sunday. Then she would put it on her social media page for her nearly 4 million followers to watch.

She wouldn't tell them about their decision to move just yet. You can't tell total strangers everything. They buzzed into the tower up the ramp built just for them and were inside in no time. A gaggle of festooned Autobots and their genitors would follow, Santa Prime, Mrs. Santa Prime, several elves and Ratchet.

-0-TBC January 11, 2015 **edited 1-12-15**


	294. Chapter 294

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 294)

-0-In a lounge in The Tower In The Sky

They sat together morose in manner. The Caste Court hearing had turned out the way they all expected it to go but even so, the lack of speakers for the system was as depressing as it could be. They had expected some support. It didn't occur to them that the crucible of the Diaspora had burned off any number of pretensions and notions making their caste members different in the end than they expected them to be.

They themselves didn't speak for it because they were not allowed to self identify with Traachon and Hobbes for security purposes. So they sat grinding their denta as speaker after speaker talked against The System. Even Prowl's genitors had done so …

Miler walked to the podium, his discomfort in the extreme but he was determined to have his say. Pausing, glancing at his son who nodded encouragement even as he sent his ada an ocean of love, Miler began.

"I am Miler of Praxus and I am a mathematician of some note from Cybertron. My bond is Venture who will follow me. We discussed this last night after the announcement and knew we could not pass by this opportunity to tell what we believe and expect.

"I was part of a blind bond. Among our sect of belief, bonds were arranged between families. Venture and I blind bonded and out of that grew our great love for each other. We tried all of our life on Cybertron to do what our caste and our families expected of us and we never looked around too hard to see what it cost our society.

"We barely made it out of the Seeker barrage of Praxus, finding space on a ship that was sent into oblivion. It was the most excruciating experience leaving my home world and not knowing where my son was. There were long periods in which I thought I would go to the Matrix from grief and others that I don't remember around the numbness in my spark.

"Yet we came here at last and from here all the greatest joys of my life began. My son was here. He was a father. My grandchildren are my **life.** **All** of them. I **adore** them. Three of my grandchildren are orphans of unknown caste. You know what that would mean for them on Cybertron. They would be placed in a Youth Center and registered as low caste. Their lives would be engineered for them from that moment forward and what they could accomplish or wish for as individuals wouldn't matter. Only their caste would.

They would be abandoned in the midst of our society without a backward glance. I would be among those who would walk away because at that time I was a different mech. That mech died in the Diaspora. The one who stands before you is profoundly grateful. I am grateful for my Prime, for my son, their children and my bond. I am abjectly grateful to serve our people now with my blinders off.

"I go to work everyday determined to be a resource for all of us. I help with every migration with utter gratitude. I welcome everyone no matter their caste to this new paradigm because here on this place we remake ourselves according to the Will of Primus and The One.

"I am religious, my practice strict and demanding. For most of my life I didn't live up to the expectations of my spark and my beliefs. For me not to help** everyone**, to work for **everyone**, to speak out for **everyone** was to be in opposition to Primus and The One. I failed them then but I won't now. I am **adamantly** against The System because in that awful torment we are blasphemous in our beliefs and cowardly in our obligations to each other. The System fulfilled the expectations of only one group, the smallest one that I belonged to since separation but the one I repudiate with all my spark. Thank you, Optimus Prime for prevailing. For that, I will always reverence you." He bowed deeply, then stepped back in the most respectful manner until he could turn and walk back to his seat.

Venture who was standing in the aisle hugged Miler, then walked to the podium. "I am Venture of Praxus, bond of Miler. We were a blind bond but I will tell you, as archaic as that may sound, bonding with Miler was the beginning of the rebirth of my life. My son, my culture, my religion and my work sustained me for a very long time. But when that was stripped from me, when I sat huddled on a ship going to Primus only knew where, holding Miler tight as sparklings screamed from wounds and mechs died around us, I felt the deepest shame possible.

"I had not done my part on Cybertron to speak out against a system that had given me opportunity and comforts my whole life at the expense of the largest number of our great and good people. I suppose I didn't know better at the time. You do what you know. But that doesn't excuse my part in the degradation of our people.

"My son, Prowl fought integration into The System his whole life. He never agreed with it, never exploited his advantages and stood in defiance to Miler and me since he was a child. I never appreciated nor understood that then, but I am intensely proud of him now. My son, my only child understood what his ada and I failed to fathom. He understood that **all of us** are one, that we are **one** in the esteem and love of Primus and The One.

"Now, here in this place, I labor for our people's progress under the outstanding leadership of The One Who Comes, The One Who Is Chosen … Optimus Prime. I am your servant, Optimus Prime. I am yours to command. I apologize that I did not come forward sooner. I was surrounded in chains of generations of evil practice. It won't happen again. I appose the abomination of The System and I will do so with my words, deeds and life. I have spoken," he said. Then he bowed deeply, stepped back and walked to his seat.

The emotional optics of his son would follow him...

"That was surprising. Miler and Venture were good friends of my genitors," Riff said as he sipped his high grade. "We'll have to wait and see what Traachon says. Right now, he's probably thinking out a new strategy. I want to know more about the Lunar site. It can't be too great for them to offer it."

The others nodded, then were joined by more friends. They would sit and lick their wounds, bitch about the speakers who talked against the system and wait to go home when the restaurant closed. It would be a depressing pity party.

-0-At The Circle Preparatory Academy for Sparklings, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on his ornate throne with a big grin on his face. Heatout who was there for the family fun and games chatted with him, sharing laughter and jokes as the elves worked to get things ready. Prowl who was standing with his genitors chatting about New Years traded barbs with Ratchet. Humans, Hu-An and every genitor and grand/great grand genitor there hovered around expectantly. Many were the newbies to this exercise in community building on Mars.

"Here they come!" someone said as the double doors nearby opened and infants entered, many of them in arms but some holding a rope as they walked in a line. At the end of one of them stood Prowler. Standing next to him holding his hand and not the line, a smiling Sojourner waited, her little optics taking in everything and everyone in the room.

Flashes exploded as infants blinked, glancing around with surprise. Heatout who reached down for his grandson grinned. "Time for festivities. Santa Prime has landed, B-T."

B-T looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. Everyone laughed as the first group in arms stepped forward making a line. One after another, genitors and grand/great grand genitors bowed, accepting a present for their infant as they thanked Santa Prime profusely. Pictures were taken and comments exchanged as genitors chatted with Prime. Most of them expressed their happiness with life in the colony, the fulfillment of their dreams for work or study, hope for the future that more family would arrive and their solidarity with Prime himself.

It was bright and happy as the lines came forward, infants taking their present with surprise, happiness, silence, confusion, fearfulness or shyness. When the line finally reached Prowler and Sojourner, they were nearing the end. They stood together glancing around, their little servos held together unaware they were next. Laughter and camera flashes greeted them as they smiled at the attention.

"Prowler," Ironhide said as he stood behind Prime, his pride in his son evident.

Prowler looked around, then spotted him. He smiled brilliantly, then glanced at Sojourner who was smiling at Jessie Landon and the femmes who were making movies of the two. He tugged Sojourner's servo, then the two walked forward to pause before Prime. They stared up as he stared down. Then he leaned down to kiss both of them on the fore head. "You are so cute."

"Atar!" Sojourner said, then smiled brightly.

"Atar!" Prowler said to Prime as well. He was nothing without the solidarity.

Laughter greeted that, then presents were offered. Both of them stared at the glittering gifts, then Prowler took one. He held it a moment, then turned to give it to Sojourner. She smiled brilliantly taking it to hug tightly. He turned to look at Prime, then took the other one in his servo. He then turned to Sojourner and tried to give her that one too.

She looked at him, then the present. Putting down the one she had, she took his. She stared at it, then the one on the floor. She put the one in her servos down, then picked up the first. Turning to Prowler, she smiled brilliantly as she handed the present to him. He smiled and took it, then both sat down to open them.

Laughter greeted that as Ratchet gently picked up both. He gathered their presents then stepped aside for the last bit of the group. Everyone was presented, everyone chatted, took pictures and had laughs. Then the throne was raised and taken out heading for the Senior Citizen Center nearby. Prime would make his progress there. He would be followed by elves, humans, Hu-An who were delighted by the festivities, Autobot soldiers who were helping, human and Autobot soldiers who were hanging on, citizens from Earth 1 who wanted to watch, Cybertronian citizens who wanted to extend the fun by joining the parade, news people, Mrs. Santa Prime and Ratchet.

-0-Two senior centers, three cities and a school later

They gathered in the lobby of the Sparkling Day School. It was halfway through their progress. Prime who was getting used to the throne and deference lounged like a sultan on his ornate seat. He was going to be giving out presents in the biggest school in the colony, Sparkling Day which included most of the rest of his personal infants. Neo appeared in the doorway of the lobby with an expression of extreme happiness. In her arms was one of three infants who were still recovering from woundings on the migration trail. They were bedridden but slowly making their way forward. He sat up straight, then nodded as Neo followed by Laret and Ceecee, a med-tech aide bore the other two babies. They were tiny and very ill but they had sweet expressions as they looked around. Their families followed, all of them tense and strained but happy for this moment with the Prime.

Optimus looked at them, the caste system flooding his mind unbidden. These were the 'low' among his people by declaration of someone whose name was lost to history. They were tired in the way genitors of chronically ill children always seemed to be and almost pitifully happy for this diversion from their intense worry. They stood shifting from ped to ped as they watched their infants approach the only Prime in their entire life who gave a damn about them and their problems. They stood around him as Neo lay her infant into his arms.

Optimus stared at the baby who looked at him with pain shadowed optics. He had been shot twice hit by ricochets off bulkheads on a retreat from Decepticon harassment. There was little comfort for the infant on the long journey to Mars and none for his exhausted genitors. He looked at the other two, then their genitors. "I want you to move closer, Laret," he said. "Bring the other infants closer."

Both moved as he wished, then paused as the room began to quiet. Everyone there watched as Optimus off lined his optics. Down deep into himself he went with a simple request.

Save these babies.

Nothing happened for a moment, then the room became lighter as an ancient force began to surface through the enormous mech before them. No one dared to breathe as an alien power, one filled with such love and purity that it was overwhelming began to emerge onto the dimension upon which all of them lived from somewhere else. Jessie Landon gripped Judy Witwicky's hand as the light began to overtake their eyes. It rose until it blotted out everyone and everything in the room. It felt alive, sentient and aware of all of them. It blinded everyone in the room but not in a hurtful manner. It was bright and soft, pure and alive, covering them in a cocoon of warmth for what seemed like forever. Then it faded, falling back to Prime, then falling into Prime.

At last, it was gone.

Jessie touched her face mask, reaching for the tear that had trickled down her face. She blinked her eyes, then turned toward Prime. He was sitting on his chair holding the first baby. Nothing appeared changed but everything was. He held the baby back to Neo who was actually tearful and ecstatic. Turning to the paralyzed genitors, she peeled back the blankets. There were no wounds that refused to heal on the infant's chassis. The numerous plugs were lying loose in the blanket no longer connected. She looked at the genitors and Ceecee. "This baby is healed. The Matrix healed him."

The little mech's atar gently took his son, staring at him with shock. He looked at Prime, then his bond, then Prime again. "He's well."

The other genitors took their babies and the same was true. For a moment the intensity was too much, then a voice behind them called out. **"ATAR!? ME COME TO THERE TO DOING?!"**

Everyone looked at the line of babies lined up behind the group around Prime. Ironhide leaned around Prowl. "Orion?" he asked.

**"ATAR! ME COMED! I CAMED TO SHE! WE DOING?!"** he asked as he stood with Iacon, Kaon, Uraya, Bleu, Han, Hero and Annabelle Lennox.

Ironhide snorted, then laughed aloud. "Frag yeah. You doing," he replied.

Everyone in the room laughed aloud. Orion merely stood with a giant smile on his little face.

-0-TBC January 12, 2015 **edited 1-13-2015**


	295. Chapter 295

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 295)

-0-On the road again …

They finished at the Sparkling School, the last bit of infants the tiniest. They were newly admitted micro mini-cons from the last migration entering a specially devised program for infants who were so tiny they required special protocols. They were on average 12 inches tall. Their genitors were the smallest of the small, none of them over five feet in their adulthood. These tiny mites were so little they were grouped together to protect them from injury.

They toddled in, microscopic mechs and a femme, one with the tiniest wings ever. Prowl watched them with lazer optics as they paused before Prime who was so gigantic in proportion to them it was almost outlandish. Their tiny genitors, all of them **DELIGHTED** to be there watched with their tiny cameras as the smallest Autobots of them all stood before the leader of their people.

Prime considered them, bits so tiny that he could if they were all on his hand enclose them if he closed his digits. They were so cute everyone looked at them a moment, digesting their awesomeness in silence. "Aren't you the cutest little infants I've ever seen," he said with a smile.

All of them smiled brilliantly back, then looked at their beaming genitors. One of them looked at a genitor, then pointed to Prime. He chirped a sparkling word, then looked back at the giant mech. His ada smiled. "That is the mech who saved us, Weegee. He is our Prime."

Prime grinned, then looked at Ironhide who stood with his servo extended. On them were tiny shiny gifts wrapped in the usual glittering bags. He snorted. "I don't know if I can pick those up without crushing them."

"Go ahead. I didn't. You won't," Ironhide said with a smirk.

Prime took one, then leaned down handing it to the mech who pointed. He smiled, then looked at his ada who nodded. Taking it, he smiled at Prime again.

Jessie Landon and the femmes who were filming the moment looked like they were going to pass out from cuteness overload. Judy Witwicky looked proud as punch. She glanced at Sarah. :They're my group. I work with them in the morning. Aren't they the cutest little things ever?:

No one disagreed.

The infants each took a gift, some of them sitting to open it. When everyone was finished, they were rounded up to grab their little rope and follow a mini-con teacher, Mr. Lenovo out the door with their profusely grateful intensely happy genitors in tow.

Optimus sat a moment to savor the view, then glanced at Ratchet. "I have never seen anything so cute before. I tell you that without qualification."

Ratchet grinned. "I know. I'm glad we have small doctors for them. I would break them I think if I tended to them."

:Optimus, I think that was the cutest thing I've ever seen: Judy Witwicky said with a smile as she stood on a segway with Ron and Jessie Landon.

"I have to agree with you, Mrs. Witwicky," Optimus replied with a grin.

:Judy. Call me Judy: she said with a grin. :Where now?:

Optimus glanced at Prowl who made a show of consulting his datapad. "A senior center here, one in Tyger Pax, Kalis, a combined one in Iacon and then we head for Aerie Hill."

"Very well," he said standing up with a smirk. "Talley ho."

Laughter, snark and good natured slag greeted that as the traveling circus gathered up to go. There were about 100 different individuals coming along for the show as Optimus made the rounds of the city. Three joors later they had most of the seniors taken care of, all of the public and private schools, two of the three major day care centers who were coordinating the exchange for stay-at-home families who were homeschooling because of illness, youth or trauma both physical and mental as well as the mental health center in Autobot City.

Sunee was given a gift which he took oddly enough and would spend the rest of the orn trying to put together a wooden puzzle that was white on white, one of the hardest kind to attempt. He would be occupied for once with something besides his personal sense of grievance.

Moments later at a senior center...

There was music playing, tables groaning with food and a number of mechs and a couple of femmes sitting at the game tables playing a ruthless form of something new called 'bingo' while others danced. When the throne arrived, they paused to watch with surprised delight. Their families were with them, friends from the neighborhood spending Christmas eve down at the social center of their lives.

Senior Centers here were a new experience for almost everyone of a certain age who had lived on Cybertron. There were no facilities or amenities for elders who weren't able to pay for them. Most elders were taken care of by relatives or friends in the neighborhoods when they reached debilitation or an age that made the kinds of work they could find too demanding. Others were left to fend for themselves, bereft of anyone to help them.

Like Slacker who now was an outpatient at the Processor Center in Autobot City, many was the mech or femme who had sacrificed their own needs to work to care for a large extended family, shouldering the burden of their upkeep and protection when they could not. Neighborhoods were close knit, their block parties legendary and elders often sat on the stoops or on benches and boxes placed on the streets to watch younglings or pass the time. Games were popular as well, played by elders who sometimes organized neighborhood tournaments.

Coming to a center whenever they wanted day or night which had plush amenities, real game boards as well as lots of food and drink for their comfort was unheard of for most and many were the elders that had to be coaxed into coming, so great was their fear of being arrested or humiliated by being asked to leave.

For their youngsters, many of whom had assumed their care, it was a relief to have their genitors in a safe place with others of their generation. There even was a medic staffed there by the Elder Care Outreach program. Mechs and femmes could go to work and feel good about it. Infants could come to the centers after school and hang out with their grandparents. Researchers from the museums and University had access to the history and culture of their people, utilizing the centers as places to record the lives and memories of the clientele.

Win-win.

Prime entered the Iacon Senior Center on B Street walking to his throne to sit. He was cheered and applauded in by everyone there who had been watching his progress on IntraCom channel 10. Everyone had seen the children, the micro mini-con waifs and the three saved by the Matrix. Every bot in the room stood when he entered, bowing to him old school. He nodded back, then walked to his throne to sit with a big grin.

A mech from Elder Care turned to the group. "It's the pleasure of the colony to honor our elders, the living memory of our people and culture by having the Santa Prime give to each of you a gift for Christmas Surprise. It is part of the tradition begun when the soldiers on Earth helped orphans from a migration have a special moment of happiness in their difficult journey to safety. We would like you to know that we treasure you for you are the link to who we are and where we came from. If you would come forward," he said moving to help an elder stand who had a disability.

He walked to Prime with a cane, then paused to bow deeply. He looked at Prime with emotional optics. "I am honored to be present at this occasion, Lord Optimus. Thank you for all that you do for us. I have never lived in a place that was as good as this one. I wish I could do more to help everyone."

"You already have," Optimus said kindly. "You survived to come here."

Ironhide handed a gift to Prime who handed it to the little mech. Prime looked at the elder's sons and daughter who hovered over him and his little bond who was standing behind him with a smile. "You are all precious to us. Have you told your story to the History Project which is based in the Museum in Autobot City? They are preserving our people's memories."

"No," the little mech said as Optimus handed his bond a gift. "I will see to it."

"Thank you," Optimus said shaking their servos. "We will be honored to preserve your story. Every story, every life is a piece of the mosaic of our culture and history. We cannot lose even a single one."

They bowed, then others came, chatted, had images taken, then moved to sit again with their family and friends. It was a warm moment reminding many of those watching of the block parties and tenement gatherings they had when they lived on Cybertron.

When they were ready to go, they picked up and the Poo Bah continued onward to the next few sites before being deterred to the Metro District for a last minute gift that was going to be given to Teatro and Swan.

Moments later...

They stood on the outskirts of Caminus chatting with Logos, Metrohex and Hydrax. Nearby, standing next to a huge pile of dirt that was being reshaped into a city, Teatro and Swan laughed together, their few toys laying on the ground around them as they played.

Prime explained the situation, then watched as the adults called the babies to come to them. From a habit borne on the run, they both turned to come at once. Standing next to their hangars, they looked up at the towers of their genitors as they both explained what was happening.

:Santa Prime has arrived here, infants: Caminus was saying with a gentle voice. He could be heard over the common channel.

Both infants glanced at each other, then burst into huge smiles. Swan turned to look at the ground, at the bots standing there looking up at him. Nearby, but not too close, the humans and others watching as Prime, his elves, Prowl and Ratchet stood together waiting to gift the infants with special toys just for them.

Swan in a fit of delight reached down and gripped Optimus. Raising up, bringing Prime to his face level, he smiled. **"You're Santa Prime!? I am so happy! I waited for you,"** he said glancing at Teatro. **"Didn't I tell you he would come!?" **

Teatro who was enormously happy reached out to take Optimus who was pretty much trapped in the infant's incredible grip. Then a voice sternly intervened. :Swan. Put down the Prime:

Swan paused a moment, then looked upward. Glancing at Prime, he jolted slightly. He put Optimus down, then looked up again. "Santa Prime is here, Ada."

:He is, son. But you must not pick him up. You might hurt him with your servo: Metrohex replied gently. :I am sorry, Lord Optimus. He is young and excited:

Optimus who had not been grasped by anyone since that time with Predaking when they were doing the thing at the place.

Like that.

Prowl looked at Optimus with big optics as he ran a quick check of himself. He was fine though the grasp had been a bit on the tight side. Prime grinned, then glanced at Jetta who was looking rather shocked himself. "Do we have the toys?"

Jetta glanced around, then nodded. "We do. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I wouldn't want to do it again," Optimus said with a grin. "Swan … Teatro," he said looking up at the infants.

They both looked down, then swan knelt looking at him intensely. "What, Santa Prime?" he asked.

"We have toys for you but you have to agree not to get too excited or grab us," Optimus said with a grin.

Swan stood, then burst into a huge smile of delight. **"WE PROMISE!"** He turned to look up at a tower of his ada. **"ADA! WE GET A TOY FROM SANTA PRIME! WE GET A TOY, ME AND TEE! ISN'T THAT FUN?! NO ONE EVER GAVE ME A TOY BEFORE BUT YOU AND ATAR!"**

A nearly tearful voice answered him. :We are happy for you, son. Please be mindful of the others around you. Alright?:

"**WE WILL! WE WILL WON'T WE, TEE!?"** Swan asked with an almost impossible excitement.

**"WE WILL! I GET TO HAVE A TOY!"** Teatro said as he gripped Swan's servo. They both turned to Prime who was conferring with Jetta.

Prime looked up at the infants. "If you can walk over to your play ground," he said pointing at the huge dirt pile where they were playing and building. "We will give it to you there."

They nodded, then carefully walked to the dirt pile servo-in-servo. Turning to stand together, clutching each others hands in their excitement, they watched as several large pieces of equipment were driven to where they stood. They were a bulldozer, a dump truck, a road grader and a pair of heavy duty pick up trucks with big empty beds in back. Mechs got out and moved away swiftly. The vehicles sat shiny and brand new, all of them bearing the logo, 'Swan and Teatro Construction Company, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars' … 'We move the earth for you'.

They looked at Prime, then the retreating backs of the drivers who hurried away. Prime switched to internal communications over the common channel. :These trucks belong to both of you now: he said.

The infants looked at him with astonishment, then knelt to examine the fully functional vehicles. They would be preoccupied all orn sharing them sweetly as they worked to make their own little city in the dirt pile. The city-formers would take pictures and movies of them, enjoying their delight as well.

When thanks were made and the movies and pictures taken that such a sight required, everyone turned to walk to the metro station that would take them to Aerie City and the domain of the Seekers. Everyone would follow Prime like mice following the Pied Piper of Hamlin. It would be altogether an awesome journey to the subway.

-0-TBC January 13, 2015 **edited 1-14-2015**

Leoness: I love to do that. I think there would be a lot of sad things to such a journey as this one and having both of them on the page is fun for me. Sadness with the babies, then the awesomeness that is Orion would bring the laughter. Hugs, honey!


	296. Chapter 296

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 296)

-0-At Aerie Hill

They walked through the city of Aerie Hill heading for a community center that was built on top of thousands of tons of groomed and compacted soil brought in from the refuse of a gravel pit dug to find particulates for road construction. It was a vast building with doors all around its glass-like transparent steel walls. The roof which was of the same construction soared upward like a Seeker taking off, coming to a peak from which a flame burned orn and night.

It symbolized in the Seeker mindset their resurrection as a species and was a spectacular design for a group that was more comfortable in the air than on the ground. The trims that held the building together were copper, the sacred color of all important buildings among Cybertronians given the scarcity and effort it took to mine the metal.

Walking into the big open doors, Prime was enveloped by infants who had broken lines to run to him. Every day care and home school in the city was there along with private academy infants and those too ill to go to public school. Given that there were several attending the Circle Academy who didn't show up at the earlier presentation, Prime considered that they were here to allow their families to celebrate the moment among their own kind. Seekers were clannish that way.

As he stood patting and petting deliriously happy infants, the Elders of the kindreds stood nearby, staffs in servo, enormous grins on their faces. Genitors stood around the room talking together, their wings fluttering in contentment as the infants were slowly gathered back to their places.

Prime who chuckled nodded to all who bowed. He nodded to the Elders who had bowed slightly to him, then sat down on his throne with a flourish. The atmosphere was bright and happy, the room jammed with Seekers as the elves scurried to make things ready.

Rainmaker tapped his staff on the floor for attention and got it immediately. Starscream who was holding Dart while the rest of his trine had the other three smirked happily, his contentment a thrilling sight for the Autobots present to see. No one there ever expected peace with him alive so every moment in the colony now was a constant surprise and a blessing.

Everyone turned to Rainmaker, then bowed their helms. He bowed his back. "Welcome to the Prime of Cybertron to the House of The People. We welcome you to our gathering with gratitude and fellowship. We are one."

"**We are one!**" everyone answered in the proper manner for a formal greeting and welcome to someone into their midst.

"**All hail Optimus Prime!**" Rainmaker roared.

Everyone else roared back. "**ALL HAIL OPTIMUS PRIME!**"

Prime grinned as he listened, then stood to return his half of the formal greeting. "I return your welcome, Elder of the Seekerkin. I return it tenfold. I am glad to be in the House of the People, to enjoy the hospitality of The People and to return it tenfold. I return gratitude and fellowship. We all are one. **All hail Rainmaker. All hail The People**."

"**ALL HAIL RAINMAKER AND THE PEOPLE!**" the crowd roared. They laughed and applauded, stamping their peds on the floor as some raised their infants into the air in triumph.

Rainmaker laughing with amusement turned to Prime. "I am glad to see you, Santa Prime. I see you brought your missus with you," he said with a chuckle.

Laughter greeted that remark as even Prowl grinned. Prime nodded. "We are here to salute the children."

"Then please … begin," Rainmaker said as he turned to look at the infants who included his grandchildren and two great grandchildren.

The infants lined up again as a pair of Seeker infants were placed in the front. They were barely … **barely** twelve inches tall. Prime looked at them, two sparkling shiny red infants with white markings, then looked through the crowd for their genitors. A very small adult femme stepped forward with her tall mech. "You have had infants. I had not known. What amazing babies they are," Prime said with delight.

She smiled, then bowed. "Thank you. It has been a long journey from that planetoid in space to this moment. We were sure we would die alone in space but for this place. I am so happy to live here. These are our infants born since. This is Corsair and Revelee."

The infants looked up at him sweetly, unaware of the horror of their ada's journey when she and her own stood on a planetoid in drab gray listening to Thundercracker tell them of the wonders of life under a Prime. They had come disbelieving but had learned otherwise. It was time to settle and they did, having the family they dreamed of but never expected.

Ironhide held out his servo which contained two microscopic gifts. Prime chuckled, then took them gently. Leaning down, he gave one each to the babies. They took them, smiling huge smiles as they stood unaware of what they were supposed to do next. So they stood doing what they were good at, looking extremely cute.

The femme Seeker grinned, then held out her servos. They ran to her and she picked them up, then bowed to Prime. "Thank you for this."

"You are most welcome," Prime said with a grin. Other infants then broke ranks and ran forward swarming Prime. Teachers who were startled came forward but it was too late. Prime sat calling out names, then delivering gifts to excited children. When they were served, the elders were brought forward.

Some of them looked shocked to be singled out for something nice while others were shy as they took a gift they didn't expect from the leader of their faction's opposition. One of them, a feisty old mech stood before Prime who held out a gift. "If this were other times I would shoot you," he said as everyone gasped around him. "I find this hard sometimes."

Prime looked at him, then nodded. "I can imagine it is. I find it strange when I consult with Rainmaker and Starscream sometimes but its the best thing possible for all of us. I am honored that we have become allies."

The old mech nodded. "I suppose it is but its hard anyway."

A mech tugged the elder's arm pulling him back into the crowd. He looked at Prime with an expression of embarrassment and shock. Prime grinned, then shrugged. "It's alright. Sometimes change is a process."

He nodded to Optimus gratefully, then guided his little old mech into the crowd.

Optimus glanced at the Elders who grinned at him. Rainmaker shook his helm as another mech was brought forward. They chatted, the rest of them trading memories and events over long lifetimes. None of them spoke to Prime like the first one. Most of them were happy to have a decent home, choices and their family and friends around them. All of them expressed the hope that more Seekers were coming. Prime agreed with all of them.

At last, they reached the last of those present, then Prime stood. The room quieted. Prowl turned to open a box, then waited for Optimus. Prime glanced at the box, then the elders. "I saved the best for last," he said with a grin. "I would like to present to the Elders of Seekerkin a special honor from a grateful colony for your wisdom and courage. I would like to present to you these gifts," he said turning to take an unwrapped item from Prowl. "Rainmaker, Great Elder of Seekerkin, this I give to you." He held out a long bladed knife.

Rainmaker stepped forward to grasp the hilt of the knife, then pulled it from its sheath. It was an unmistakeable blade. It was mirror-like in its finish, had etched glyphs quoting from The Chronicles as well as the name of its new owner and their kin signs. It was personally made by Ratchet's genitors. He looked at Prime sharply. "A blade from RTR Tools. What an extraordinary gift. Thank you, Optimus Prime." He bowed slightly, then held up the flashing blade for all to see.

A roar of approval greeted that and followed with the others as Harrier, Starscream, Silverclaw and the newest Elder, Breezy each received their own. Breezy marveled at the blade, then turned to Prime. Having been chosen to lead his small but morally and spiritually powerful clan until their leader was found once more, he bowed to Prime. "I receive this gift with great and humble appreciation," he said in his endearing utterly formal manner. "I am your servant." He held out his servo and Prime gripped it.

"I am delighted with your delight, Elder," Prime said with a grin.

"I think this calls for a drink," Rainmaker said with a grin.

They joined him as Prime's throne was carted out to mothballs for another year. Chatting with the group, talking to the odd Seeker here and there, it was a great way to end a long journey across the landscape of infant joy. When they stepped out to leave, there was nothing between them and the school concert that night to be held in the empty space between Terra and Crystal City.

Walking back, checking into Ops Center for the latest updates, Prowl glanced at Optimus. "Nothing problematic going on right now. I think we could probably call it for now."

Prime nodded. "I think so too." He glanced at Ironhide. "You will come to my house tomorrow I believe?"

"That's what I was told," Ironhide said with a grin. "I have a couple of things to pick up that are sort of … I'll show you tomorrow."

They chatted, then stepped into the metro to go back to The City. Then they were off duty unless someone blew something or someone up or they were invaded. Fortunately for the festivities, that was penciled in for later.

-0-At the homestead

**"ADA!"**

"What, Orion?" Ratchet asked as he finished making up his little big boy bed. Linens were changed, dollies and toys put into the toy boxes or on shelves as the evening grew closer to the great unveiling. That would happen after the program which Orion and the other infants were a part. They were gathering up to go after dinner, a wash up and clean up of their house.

Jonesing for presents, almost unable to contain themselves, they looked up at Ratchet as he came out of the berth room with a little basket of washing for Ironhide to do later on.

Mech did like doing the laundry.

Who knew?

**"ADA!** Can we open a present?" Hero asked with a huge hopeful smile.

"Ask Atar," Ratchet said. "If he agrees, I will too."

"He told us to ask** you**, Ada," Praxus said.

"Atar is a slagger then," Ratchet replied with a grin.

All of them nodded including Spot. Ratchet walked to the wash rack, put the laundry basket on the shelf, then walked back out. Ironhide was lounging on his chair, a beer in his servo and a grin on his face. "You told them to ask me?" Ratchet said as he sat on his own chair.

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin.

The door opened as ammas and appas entered, kissed infants, then sat. Flint who was last grinned at the sparklings who were ensconced on laps all around the room. "What did we miss?"

"They get to open one present now. The rest later, then one tomorrow at Prime's," Ratchet said.

"Well, why don't you go and get one, Orion, that has your name on it," Flint said to be helpful.

Orion jumped off Ravel's lap, then ran for the tree at top speed for a sparkling. He ran as fast as he could and kept going. As he did, unable to apply the brakes, he disappeared into the limbs. The tree quivered a moment, then both toppled over together.

It was bedlam.

-0-TBC January 14, 2015** edited January 16, 2015**


	297. Chapter 297

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 297)

-0-At the House of Pain

Orion jumped off Ravel's lap, then ran for the tree at top speed for a sparkling. He ran as fast as he could and kept going seemingly unable to brake. He disappeared into the limbs, the tree quivered a moment, then both toppled over together.

It was bedlam.

Blackjack who nearly levitated forward grabbed the end of the tree, or its top with both servos before it landed on the helm of Praxus who in his intensity ran after his brother who was somewhere under all the soft metallic foliage. Blackjack lifting it up to peer beneath as well as everyone who was standing around the fiasco looked down. Laying on his back spread eagle with tinsel on his face Orion stared back. Then he smiled brilliantly.** "ADA! THING FALLED ON ME! I GO BOOM!"**

Laughter greeted that as they rescued everyone. Taking command on the ground, Ratchet redeployed his troops. "You five, sit on the floor. Spot, you too."

Everyone sat as Ironhide rearranged the tree and presents once more. Five pairs of excited optics stared up as eight pairs of amused optics stared down. "What now, Ada?" Sunspot asked sweetly.

"Here's what we have to do. You will get one present now, then we have to go to the program. When we get back you can have the rest. Understand?" Ratchet replied.

Five infants, seven adults and one dog nodded. Ratchet grinned. "One **small** one. Take one of the **small** ones, then come back to sit. When everyone gets to do this then you can open them. Understand?"

Five [pair of infant optics + dog optics + seven pair of adult optics = compliance.

Ratchet snickered, then nodded. The infants arose dog included, then walked to the big and little trees to find a 'small present'. After a bit of redirection and the rescue of big presents from the grabby servos of small bots, the five sat down again to wait. Putting a present in front of Spot, Ratchet grinned. "Well done. Now go ahead." He walked to his seat to watch and take pictures as the grand genitors took up positions to make the best images and videos possible.

They began in a flurry, then sat staring at the small solitary things in their servos. They looked at them, then each other, then their servos again. Orion who stood turned to Ratchet. **"ADA! THIS?"** he asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yep."

He looked at his servo, then the adults. **"ADA! I LOVE THIS! ME, ORION *LOVE* THIS!"**

The others who turned to the adults smiled brilliantly as well. "We **love** this, Ada. Look," Hero said holding out her servo. Everyone looked. "Look at **them,**" Hero said pointing to the others. They held their servos up too, smiling huge pac-man-like smiles at the adults.

The adults glancing at each other grinned broadly. Alor glanced at Ratchet and Ironhide. "You're doing something right, you two."

"Thanks. We sorta know." Ironhide said even though he hadn't a clue.

The infants walked around the room showing their treasures to the adults with great excitement and lots of comical conversation. Then Hero walked to the kitchen cupboard, climbed onto a chair she dragged over from the table to reach inside. She pulled out a clear bowl. Walking to the coffee table, she set the bowl down, then put her present inside. The others who watched smiled, then one by one did the same.

The adults glancing at each other with wonder looked at the infants again. Hero and the rest, all smiling huge smiles looked back at them. "We can do **this**," she said. Thus with the donation of five shiny presents, the Infant Consortium Marble Collection was born.

"Time to motor," Appa Ratchet said. He stowed his cat, then picked up Prowler. "Dibs," he said with a smile.

Infants were parted out as the long ordeal to get to Terra commenced. They would have to drive across and around things and places in the open broken ground between cities avoiding the crowded highways and metro system. Arriving at Terra, they would be part of a huge crowd waiting to enter the schools until free ranging school personnel came through the crowd to glom infants and help with dispersal of their families to the site. After dropping Prowler off at prep school, they began to trek toward the gathering place where the event was being held.

Four hundred cameras were in place to show everything and everyone there including the enormous crowd. A satellite from Teletraan was repositioned to show overhead views of the estimated four million expected to attend. The platform was elevated for individuals who stood now on specially terraformed ground. A geologist and engineer had button holed Jetta three orns before to terrace the field so that half the crowd would have unfettered view of the stage. The rest would be given access to the goings on through big temporary screens erected along and around the sides of the crowd as well as direct internal feed for those so inclined to watch. The rest of the colony as well as Earth would receive the event on their teevees.

They made their way into the crowd following Ironhide who by virtue of his bodyguard status had to be in proximity of Prime in public. They arrived at the location where the others were, then blended in.

"You made it," Optimus said with a grin.

"Barely did," Ironhide replied.

Nearby setting up the fireworks display, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Resolve in a cocoon of blankets and disabled audials as well as a team of techs worked out the order of their canisters. It would be Resolve's first fireworks display but not his last.

-0-In Terra, Centurion and Autobot City public and prep schools

Herling sat at the command station, his desk computer getting sit-reps from his teams in the field. Autobot City Tour Company had donated their buses and (non-parental, volunteer) drivers so that was fine and dandy. They were beginning to load everyone up to go to the site. Music was arranged, band instruments for the Intermediate School Band were loaded, props and assistants for all and sundry including stage hands were present and accounted for. IntraCom who was managing the sound had called to sign off.

Nova who looked ready to have a nervous breakdown looked in. "We have to go now, Only One. Break a leg, okay?"

Herling looked up to nod. "Why should I break a leg?" he mused to himself as he picked up his datapad to go. Only later would he get the reference. In no time, the entire tower would be silent.

-0-At the site

It was astonishing to see the crowd which seemed to disappear into the distance. They were as grains of sand on a beach. Lights, some provided directly by the audience helped make the gathering safer and swifter as the moments trickled down. Buses filled with participants arrived to wait for their call. They would perform, then return to the school to be entertained until it was all over.

The crowd, perhaps only half knowing what a school program was waited in rapt anticipation. Many had infants, most didn't. The school populations hadn't even tipped ten thousand yet in a population of eight million but that was changing. There were an anticipated 4,300+ infants some place along the separation scale at the moment. The largest group of children were newly separated up to toddler and primary. The next largest group were what humans would call children. They were infants like Sunspot, not babies, not infants but fully capable thinking individuals who were ready for higher education, but not sub adult by any measure. The last group, those of the Intermediate School were sub sub adults ... teenagers ... moving along the maturation scale toward graduation and adult status. Rambler was beginning that journey a bit early because he was now identified as a mathematical prodigy.

The murmur of conversation was a soft rumble around them as buses pulled up. Herling and his crew jumped off, headed for the stage and began to set up a portable microphone stand. The crowd quieted as a piano was brought out. Standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the stage, Alor of Iacon waited. Then Herling walked to the microphone and began. "Welcome to the Autobot City Unified School District Christmas Surprise Combined School Program," he said as the crowd roared like an avalanche. The sound actually pinged off the human's environmental suits as they watched and listened.

When it died down Herling introduced Alor who began to climb the stairs. The roar rose up again as he walked to the keyboard with a grin. Sitting, waiting for Rambler to walk up onto the stage, the crowd became intensely silent. Rambler waited for Herling to adjust the mike stand, then glanced at his mentor, teacher and honorary amma. Alor nodded, then began to play the national anthem of Cybertron. When the opening chords passed Rambler began to sing. His voice started small, then gathered strength, issuing over the gathering with a pure sweetness. They listened to him, this little orphaned refugee child who was singing to them and for them about the lost world of their dreams and imaginations, a place he had never been to see and probably never would.

His child voice soared, then the anthem ended. It was silent a moment, then the crowd roared. From the back of the crowd voices began. Then the crowd began to pick it up together. It began to coalesce, then soar as Alor joined them. Rambler who was smiling stepped forward to sing with the crowd that sang together their national anthem. It was huge and amazing, then it was over. It was silent a moment, then the crowd burst into cheers. Rambler ran to Alor who hugged him, then ran for the steps and the bus nearby. As he did a spotlight hit Prime as his image appeared around the area on the huge monitors and internal channels of the group. A roar of immense proportions arose and with it the sound of the anthem of the Primes. They sang it to Prime who stood with a grin in the spotlight that illustrated him and his group.

When it ended Alor stood, bowed, then walked back to the crowd to immense applause. Herling who was clapping and cheering along with everyone else came forward to the mike stand. He waited as the crowd silenced, then looked at his datapad. "I would like you to know how wonderful it is to showcase the talent of our children along with the great artists of our colony. Right now, we are going to have a dance troop from Sparkling Day. I would hope you would hold your applause until the end of their presentation. They tend to be distracted easily," he said to general laughter. "They have worked since last Christmas Surprise on this routine. Thank you." He turned and waved to a stage hand. They turned and helped a line of infants maneuver the stairs to gather with Laret and Neo, their instructors.

They stood in a line with candy cane hats on their helms. Jingle bells were attached to their wrists and ankles. They waited, then followed Laret and Neo out onto the stage and the bright spotlights. Since they were so bright and the rest so dark, the babies who were jogging and babbling to each other, *Orion*, didn't see four million optics looking at them but they could see the flashes of cameras. Some of them, *Iacon*, paused to look out that direction necessitating the staggering and bumping of those ahead and behind them. Laughter greeted that, laughter they couldn't see the source thereof. Laret and Neo got them in line, then turned to the side. Wearing the same outfits, they took station on each end.

Olo, Han, Orion, Praxus, Bleu, Mimi, Kaon, Hero, Uraya, Iacon and six other infants stood looking at Neo and Laret, then each other. That was when Iacon walked down the line to stand in front of Mimi for a chat. Laret pausing, hurried down to retrieve her to general laughter everywhere. Then the music mercifully began.

"I think I'm going to need resuscitation from cuteness overload," Alor said with a smile.

"Don't worry. Doctor's in the house," Ratchet said with his own grin.

The 'candy canes' began to dance putting in this ped and taking it back out. Then they reversed in a Christmas hokey pokey. They shook it, put it in and out again as well as hopping forward and back. They marched forward with huge confidence, turned around, then bent over to shake their afts at the crowd which brought a roar of laughter and approval from all concerned. They ran back, then turned to face left. Mostly. Iacon had to be turned by Laret. At this point the music was fast so they ran following Neo around the stage in a serpentine pattern. They ran fast, their jingle bells chiming loudly until they paused at last. Turning to face the crowd, they shook their bells, then stepped sideways two paces. Going two paces the other direction, they finally came to the end of their dance. When the music stopped, they looked at Neo who gestured them to bow. They did. No one fell over this year but they bowed over and over until Laret had to turn them to leave, *Iacon*, *Uraya* and *Praxus*. Off they went to levels of approval that probably could be heard on Earth.

-0-TBC January 15-2015 **edited January 16, 2015**

NOTES:

Show biz is superstitious. Wishing someone luck before a performance is jinx so people say, 'break a leg'. Also, saying 'Macbeth' when participating in the play is bad luck. Actors who are call it 'the play'. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D


	298. Chapter 298

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 298)

(Note: Had a toothache last night and couldn't write. Going great guns now. :D:D:D Hugs!)

-0-At the program

They came onto the stage, group after group to tell stories or dance. Some of them sang Christmas carols, human and the new Cybertronian songs written in the past two years. One child narrated a slide show as others put on plays. It was a very well executed high end effort on all their parts.

Sunspot's class and two others did songs with musical instruments accompanying them. Then out of the darkness came the sound of a small plane. It flew over the crowd towing a banner. It was a tiny yellow and white plane of a very simple design but it flew with confidence over the entire assembly. They looked up to see a banner trailing it that said 'Happy Christmas Surprise from Youngling Day School', then disappeared into the night.

A roar of approval greeted that and it grew when the little plane reappeared sans banner, transformed, then landed with a thud on the front of the stage. It coincided with the presentation of the group so everyone walked forward to join servos with Sunspot, then bow deeply.

Huge applause and ped stomping greeted that show of prowess from a tiny Seeker and his classmates. Seekers in the crowd who knew Sunspot howled and ululated their approval of him, knowing him well from his classes with Rainmaker and others on flight. He stood beaming back, his happiness complete as he sought out his genitors in the crowd.

Ratchet who was hugging Appa Ratchet off his peds howled with delight. Ironhide and his genitors were fist bumping as Ravel and Tie Down jumped up and down in place. Alor and Blackjack hugged each other. They turned almost as one and waved to Sunspot. He smiled and waved back, then the group walked off the stage together.

In the crowd, his flight instructors were taking bows as well. It was a very happy crowd of Seekers who watched the infant walk off with confidence, his faithful dog by his side.

The show continued, then the oldest younglings stepped up. They talked about love and family, about how important it was 'to keep Christmas Surprise in your spark all year long'. They read the Night Before Christmas Surprise as others acted it out, then the group gathered around the microphone. As one, without accompaniment, they sang Silent Night in the original German just as Silverbow had done some Christmas Surprises ago.

The words appeared on the screens around the area as the children sang, so the adults joined. Even though German wasn't their language, their programming allowed them to speak it flawlessly. A swell of sound arose, massive and beautiful, rising to the sky where the stars twinkled in the black velvet night. Through verse after verse they sang, then it ended as softly as it began. For a moment, no one moved, then someone at the end of the stage walked forward. They were the children of the soldiers and civilians from Earth 1.

They walked to the front of the stage pausing to smile at the older infants who waited with them. They smiled back, then helped to hold the banner. When that was set, Bobby Epps, Jr. walked to the front holding a special i-pad that could handle the elements. Looking out, finding it nearly impossible to see anyone in the dark, he began.

"Merry Christmas from the humans of Earth. Merry Christmas to the Primal Colony of Mars from the humans of Mars, the humans of Earth and everyone of goodwill everywhere. We are happy to be here to celebrate this holiday with you and to remind each other that no matter what or who we are, in the best way we all are one."

That is when the crowd exploded into cheers. Bobby Epps glanced back at the other children who smiled as they held a banner that had Merry Christmas written in huge letters all over it in all the many languages of Earth. It also bore the signatures of every single person from Earth who lived here either on station or as a homeland including Charlotte Mearing who suggested the banner and Seymour Simmons who helped find the writings for Christmas in all the different languages. From the habitats to Earth 1, everyone had signed the banner. It would have pride of place in the Museum of Cybertron in Autobot City after the celebration.

When it settled, Bobby began again. "We are here to find a way to become one. We are here to learn from each other a better way to go forward. My friends and I," he said turning to look back at the others, then the crowd again, "we love it here. We go to school with your kids, we are going to be living here for a while and be a part of your life. I love it here and so do they. We just want you to know that no matter how different we are, we are all the same down deep. Until all are one from the humans and children of Earth and Mars," he concluded.

The crowd erupted, stomping and cheering soaring through the air. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** began everywhere. As the crowd roared, the screens changed. Teatro and Swan appeared, both nearly exploding from excitement. They were standing at their hangars holding each others servo as they watched the crowds. Everyone settled, then turned to the screens.

Swan glanced to one side as if to listen, then looked at the cameras again. He nodded, then glanced at Teatro who looked shy for a moment, then smiled, **"HI! I'M SWAN AND THIS IS MY FRIEND, TEATRO!"**

The crowd erupted. The infants who could see nearly bent over with delight as they stood together, servos clutched tightly. When the crowd settled, they grinned at the cameras.

"I am Swan. I go to school. I am in Youngling Day School. My genitors are here," he said turning to point to a city behind him. **"I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL AND HAVE FRIENDS! I GOT TOYS! TEATRO AND I SHARE THEM! SEE OUR CITY?!"** He turned to point into the distance where their dirt city was. The cameras panned it, then returned to the babies. "I love this place. I never had friends until now. I never got to play with anyone. I didn't know I had an aunt or uncles." He smiled brilliantly. **"HI, AUNT KAPPA!"**

The crowd who had settled as they listened applauded. The infants who had not been filmed before were beautiful and their sweetness was intense.

"I like it here. I love the Prime. **HE GAVE US TOYS! SANTA PRIME GAVE US TRUCKS!** Teatro and I play. We love our school and we love Christmas Surprise." Swan looked at Teatro, then nudged the silent infant. He looked at Swan who nodded, then the cameras.

"I love my school. I love my teacher, Mr. Terradive. He's so nice to us. We play and our genitors are happy too. Thank you, Santa Prime. I love you," Teatro said. It never occurred to him or Swan for that matter that Prime and Santa Prime were the same mech. He looked at Swan. "Are we done?"

The crowd laughed, then applauded.

Swan who watched them smiled brilliantly. "This is fun."

The crowd roared, cheered and stomped, then settled.

"We have to go now. My ada says so. Happy Christmas Surprise, Mr. Terradive," Swan said as he waved at the camera. He tugged Teatro's servo. The the little mech blinked, then waved. They both smiled brilliantly, then the feed ended.

The place erupted.

When it settled the human children bowed and walked off to enormous cheers. The stage was empty, then the sky wasn't. Overhead, launched as the last child departed the stage, a rock whizzed upward. It reached its apex, then erupted. A huge star burst filled the sky. Another, then more followed, enormous blooms of light appearing as they exploded. All of the light hung in the air, multicolored and intense, then burst softly to filter downward onto the massive crowd.

Rockets flew upward, each of them bursting into a shape or flower as all of them filled the sky with beauty and color. Over and over they went, then they ended. It was silent a moment, then another shell, a big one went went upward. They watched it rise, then explode. The image of Cybertron appeared slowing turning on its axis, images of her moons circling as well. It was Cybertron of the Golden Age, not Cybertron now.

It was silent as four million individuals present and four million elsewhere watched their home world on its best orns hang in the night sky for what seemed like forever. Then it burst into white doves that flew until they exploded into lights that slowly vanished. The crowd showed its appreciation loudly.

A shell howled upward, then burst becoming Earth and her moon. It hung, then shifted becoming a world that was not known to the group but for a few. A glyph appeared naming the home world of the Hu-An present. The crowd roared its immense approval as the image lasted, then vanished from view.

More shells went up, becoming after explosion the emblems of the city-states of Cybertron. They lingered, then the emblem of the Unified School District followed by short movies of infants in each school appeared. The crowd expressed its appreciation for one, then they were gone. It was silent a moment, then a huge shell soared up, exploded and became the Emblem of the Primes.

Every voice both here and everywhere else rose up, the roar seemingly alive with power as they voiced their appreciation for Optimus Prime who was bathed in a spotlight as the emblem hung in the air. From behind him in an avalanche of sound, the creed of the people of Cybertron rose into the air.

"**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** It swept the crowd, enveloping everyone in solidarity, then it changed. **"OPTIMUS PRIME! OPTIMUS PRIME! OPTIMUS PRIME!"** That roared louder as the cameras put Optimus on the screens. He stood with poise and dignity. He stood with gravitas and power. He was beautiful, wise and elegant. He was theirs. They were his.

The emblem faded but the sound continued until at last it began to fall away. Everyone stood together, caught in a moment of emotional power and unity. It was surreal, the silence, then Herling walked to the center of the stage. He stood a moment unwilling to break the spell, then spoke into the microphone. "Thus concludes the Autobot City Unified School District Christmas Surprise Program. Thank you all for coming."

Listeners could probably hear the applause in Alpha Centauri.

-0-TBC 1-17-15 (More to come shortly) :D **edited 1-18-2015**


	299. Chapter 299

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 299)

-0-Homeward bound

They moved slowly, the masses of individuals that headed toward their cities and home. They moved happily, chat continuous as total strangers compared notes with families in the long slow march. The atmosphere was festive, concert goer and Watchman alike cooperating as they moved along.

Ratchet and Company along with the Prime and Crew were no different than anyone else as they inched forward. All around Optimus Prime, among the thousands that headed their direction, civilians lauded him. They touched him, grabbed a comment or two with him, seemingly body guarding him toward Terra. He for his part accepted their goodwill with his usual gentle humility, chatting with them, listening to their comments with his usual full attention.

Prowl walked with Ratchet sharing slag as they watched the buses filled with children disappear into the distance to the schools where they would wait for their families and caregivers to arrive for them. Ratchet grinned. "If we had been faster we could have jumped onto the buses and beat the crowds."

"You would. Show off," Prowl said with a grin.

"Tell me you wouldn't have," Ratchet countered, gripping his Appa's arm as he got jostled slightly by a rambunctious infant dancing around next to him.

"I wouldn't. Probably," Prowl said with a grin. "Tell me … is there something Ironhide is getting that you don't know about? For the kids?"

Ratchet glanced at Prowl. "There is. He won't tell me about it, the slagger."

"Optimus too," Prowl replied. "He's got something going on with Optimus, Tagg and Blackjack. I don't know what it is but apparently the big unveiling is tomorrow."

"As long as it isn't a grenade launcher, I don't mind," Ratchet said.

They chatted as around the vast assemblage the masses moved …

They walked together silently, their conversations internal. They had come to the program because everyone else was. Having done their research, they understood that this was a concert to showcase the children both infant and sub-sub adult in the school system. It was odd to see among the various caste-types Coros, Jessine, Ovid, Dell and Elkin perform with their Intermediate school classmates.

Their genitors were there silently watching as was Daro and Pulley, both of them old enough to be emancipated from the law requiring public school attendance. As it was, they were both first year students in university, surprisingly working hard at what was the hardest most comprehensive instruction they had ever received. Far from being over educated, they were finding their gaps were many and needful of filling.

:What do you think, Pulley?: Daro asked as they paused to wait for the mass to move again.

:I think it was … strange: Pulley said with genuine confusion in his voice. :I wonder if we have to perform ourselves?:

:If you're a music student or taking dramatic arts, maybe. I liked it: Daro replied. :I liked the little kids."

Pulley thought about it a moment, then nodded. :You do know that this would never have happened on Cybertron and other places we've been:

Daro nodded. :More's the pity: he replied.

Pulley glanced at him a moment, then looked away. He really didn't have a word. It felt too good right now to belong to something greater than his small group to argue about things. Here was what it felt like to be Cybertronian. He would hold onto that feeling as long as he could. They continued forward into the night as the masses around him talked, laughed, sang together and enjoyed what he felt so strangely and abundantly … an intense happiness at being a Cybertronian.

They buzzed along driving their heavily laden four wheel open top SUVs toward Earth 1 in the faraway distance. Herling had allowed the humans a head start and the crowd had good naturedly chivareed* them off with laughter and catcalls. They had gone in convoy over the rough land before returning to the highway that would take them through Crystal City, down to Temple Junction that led west toward their habitat.

They drove past the Mausoleum and the Basilica staying on the footpath rather than brave the gathering traffic on the highways. The stars overhead were different from home, some of the constellations that comforted their people over eons were not truly visible here, at least not in the same form. Some were stretched differently and others obscured. 194 million miles had made a difference.

They were aware that cameras were broadcasting their drive homeward. The convoy had made its way to the Metro City Districts, driving through one before catching the highway that would lead to their habitat. Each of the several cars were jammed with individuals, some sitting with their legs hanging out while others stood holding onto the roll bars. Much would be made of that the next day in the media of Earth. For now, they were high flying. Their babies had been in the program. They would be delivered to the habitat by the schools. They hurried to be there to receive them.

Terrain turned to desolation as they left the more inhabited areas behind. In the distance, the lights of Earth 1 made a glow along the rim of the crater where it was situated. It filled the inky darkness with welcome. Riding with them was a colonist who was approaching the end of her sixth month of pregnancy. Hildie Wilkerson had elected to stay and birth her baby here in an estimated three months. It would be the first human known to have been born on a world other than Earth. They had a name for her, the daughter they were told would come shortly but neither she nor father, Jarrod were telling. They had elected to follow Praxian customs.

A conversation with Ratchet who came weekly to gather and send health data on everyone to a medical group on Earth had asked him to explain the custom. They had decided to honor the bots by following their habit. A notice would be posted on the Community Bulletin Board when the baby was born asking the Praxian members of the colony to come to the naming ceremony. They would.

And then some.

They topped the lip of the crater, slowing to see the glittering miracle of the habitat below. It was massive, huge beyond their most spectacular dreams. It was pentagonal, lighted brilliantly and stood in the center of a crater that was vast and rugged. Towers soared to the sky providing communications links, transmission and other necessaries, standing in the middle like spires of a great cathedral.

The interior was completely open to inspection and almost always when returning from elsewhere, the sojourner would pause to look at their first city, the first permanent human habitation off world. They would marvel at it, consider their own inadequate designs, then thank the bots for their generous natures.

:Its beautiful: Seymour Simmons said to no one in particular.

Charlotte Mearing nodded. :It is. This is a good place:

Simmons nodded, then stepped on the pedal. They drove forward, the others following. They would park in the covered space for their vehicles, then walk into the air lock. As they walked to the rec room for a late dinner and party while others walked to the command center to check status, the bus from the schools would arrive with infants galore. They would celebrate through the night, then have dinner and presents in the morning.

Christmas morning on Mars.

Elsewhere …

Annabelle Lennox stood in the classroom she was attending with the Epps children, several soldier's sons and the 'regulars'. Mr. Terradive, her teacher sat nearby chatting with their classroom aide and a genitor volunteer. She had not been told that a news organization on Earth was negotiating to film the children at school after the Martian new year. They wanted a 'day in the life' program of what it meant to be a human child on Mars and be a part of the daily routine of living there including going to school.

It would be heavily vetted, then approved. None of the children would be told about it. They would just go about their business while humans filmed them. They wouldn't notice. They were used to that sort of thing living here. They had an episode of their own coming up on Platoon: Autobot City after the new year.

She turned to a call. Walking to a table nearby, she sat with Silverbow, Sunspot, Spot and Spirit. They were drawing so she joined them. They would enjoy their interlude, leaving with their genitors soon enough. They would be out of school for three orns to celebrate the New Years Cybertronian-style, then go to Earth with their parents to enjoy it at Diego Garcia the way it once was back in the day.

It would be awesome.

-0-At the school at last

They stood in the foyer at last waiting for the elevator to open and disgorge their infants. It felt warm and contented, the atmosphere of the school lobby as families and friends waited for their children. The lobby was vast and contained the front offices of the district along with art and other displays of the students they served. Some of it was delightful, marking the first efforts of small children while others were extraordinary, showcasing the burgeoning skills of real talents. They heard rather than first saw the arrival of their own progeny.

"**ADA! WHERE YOU!?"** a familiar voice called out.

Laughter greeted that as the crowds parted to let a group pass. Sitting in the arms of a bemused tech, Orion of Earth let the world know he was looking for Ada. He smiled brilliantly as others laughed at his genial good nature. Then he saw his genitors. **"ADA! ATAR! YOU SEED ME? I COMED TO THERE! I DOING! YOU COMED TO THERE TO SEE I, ORION DOING?!" **

The tech set him down. He ran to his family, then paused to look up. **"I DOING THIS!"** he said, then began to dance. He shook his arms, then stared at them. Finding no bells to make noise, he looked around the floor as if to find them, then looked up. **"I DOING THIS WITH THEM!"** he said shaking his arms again. "Then I doing this," he said as he hokey pokied a moment. Then he turned around and shook his tiny butt at them, before marching forward.

Hero and Praxus along with the other infants of the family such as Miracle smiled, then walked forward to join Orion. They did their little routine as best they could in the space they had as everyone around them family or no watched with enchantment. When they finished, they looked up at their genitors. **"ADA! ATAR! YOU SEED US?! YOU SEED UP THERE?!"**

Blackjack picked Orion up, kissing his cheek. "We saw all of you. You were perfect to me."

The spell was broken. Infants were gathered, chuckles exchanged with others waiting, then they turned to make the slow progress out. Everyone but Prime, Blackjack, Flint and Ironhide would go straight home while the four would go to the Prep school to get Prowler and Sojourner. It would take a while but they would get home in one piece.

-0-TBC 1-18-15 **edited 1-19-2015**

ESL: chivaree (shiv-uh-ree) : to send off with a lot of noise, usually after weddings. It is Greek in origin and usually meant disapproval of the marriage back in the day ... 'Rough music'. In America, when someone gets married around my family and elsewhere, you follow them when they leave and honk your car horns through the town. In some places, they wait until the middle of the night, grab the newlyweds and drive them around honking and making merry. I have seen newlyweds driven down main street in their sleepwear on the top of fire trucks. In the movie, Oklahoma, the two are taken out and left on top of a haystack. Its a great custom and I would encourage it in others to keep it alive. It surprised me how many have forgotten it. As long as its friendly and safe, I think its hilarious and good natured. A good memory for the couple. :D:D:D


	300. Chapter 300

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 300)

Note: Here we go … #300 for the fourth time in this story. :D

-0-Home again, jiggity jig

They finally entered their apartment with infants in arms. A bouncy dog ran around their peds, then found his usual place by the couch. Everyone sat, then grinned at each other. It was silent a moment, then Orion looked at Ratchet from his grandpa's lap. **"ADA! WE GET THEM?!"** he asked as he pointed to the trees and their sparkling presents.

"What do you think? Show of servos?" Ratchet asked the adults. It was unanimous. Ratchet looked at the infants, then grinned. "Yep."

For about thirty or so seconds there was insanity and chaos as infants jumped down, hugged each other, ran squeeing in circles, ran into each other and fell down, helped each other up and hugged it out, hugged legs of the adults and other mayhem. Add one barking bouncing dog and you can get the picture.

A piercing whistle called time out on that as Ratchet rose to make crooked things straight. They were lined up, parked in front of an adult, then told to calm down. Even Spot lay quietly, head on paws as his optics followed every movement of everyone. Ratchet turned to the trees. "Little ones first." He picked up several from each little tree, organized them on his hand, then turned. "These are from each of you to each of you. All of you gave each other these little presents."

They were presented, exclaimed over with great excitement, then added to the marble collection. They sat again shivering with excitement. Ratchet grinned, then picked up larger small presents. "These are from the little mechs, Miracle and Sojourner." He handed them down, several little bigger presents. They were opened. They were exclaimed over. They were added to the marble collection.

"You five are pikers. The little mechs gave each of you **three** marbles," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"**I *LOVE* THEM!**" Orion said with spark felt joy as the others happily nodded.

"I **love** them, Ada," Prowler said clearly and evenly.

Everyone paused to look at him. Even Spot. Then they looked at each other, then Prowler, then each other. Ratchet grinned. "Frag. It's a Christmas Surprise miracle."

Loud amusement greeted that as Ratchet moved from the empty little trees to the big one with the biggest presents. He got some, then turned to the infants. "This is from Appa Blackjack, Uncle Flint and Amma Alor." As he bent to hand them out, the infants stood and lined up to hug and thank the two adults responsible.

"You two did something right. Did I tell you that already?" Alor said once more. "Little mechs and femme have wonderful manners."

"**I** did that." -Ratchet and Ironhide together.

Guffaws met that. The infants sat, then Ratchet handed out the presents while Flint got a bag for the growing pile of discarded and ultimately recyclable wrappings.

Squees met the findings. Orion got a tiny keyboard. Prowler got a little whistle. Hero got a little bongo drum. Praxus got a tiny accordion. All of them got candy which Ratchet confiscated to loud disagreement which was quelled with an acidic optic from their ada. A pause was taken as they hugged and thanked their grandgenitors once more. Sitting, they patted their new toys even as they waited for more.

Ratchet looked at the gifts in his servo, then grinned. "This is from Appa Tie Down, Amma Ravel and Appa Ratchet."

Pause to hug and thank. Then unwrapping commences. Squees begin immediately.

Orion held up a box which was some kind of kit. **"SEE ADA! I ME GET THIS THING! WHAT THIS!?"**

Everyone leaned in, then grinned. "Its a kit called Fort Apache. You build it, then play cavalry. See? Little horses and such," Uncle Flint said. He looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. "I'm having one made of my posting out there. I will give it to them later. This Fort Apache will do until then."

"Clever," Ratchet said with a grin. "You can play cowboys with your old pa."

Ironhide grinned. "Sounds like a winner." They already played soldier toy games with medieval knights with their old pa usually ending up the 'damsel in distress' with Orion the 'knight who rescues her' as Prowler and Hero eggs all of them on.

"Look, Ada. See?" Hero said holding up her little box. It was a kit to construct a town called 'Bedrock' where the 'Flintstones' lived. A cartoon came vaguely to mind. "I can make this and we can play!"

Ratchet grinned. "Sounds like a winner," he replied.

"I'll help you, infant," Appa Ratchet said. "I know about building things."

Everyone nodded. "Your old Appa is a genius with building things," Ratchet replied. "You should have seen his old house."

Laughter greeted that from the family for the little mech who could make a tenement into a safe refuge for those who were forced to live there and often did in his free time. Fires were terrifying to everyone in the Jumble. "I'll help you, Hero," Appa Ratchet replied with a smirk.

She stood up, hugged him, then sat down again. **"I CAN'T WAIT!"**

Prowler who sat holding his, looked at everyone. "Atar?" he asked holding it up with difficulty.

Everyone leaned forward. "Dinosaurs. You have a kit to make a world of dinosaurs," Flint said with a grin. "Don't let Grimlock know they have him down pat."

Laughter greeted that as Praxus rose and held his up to Uncle Flint. He encircled the infant in his arms. "Ah. You have a kit to make a zoo. Look at the animals, Praxus. You get to be a zoo keeper."

Praxus smiled, then put the box down. He hugged his uncle, then climbed into his lap. He smiled, then waited like a trooper. Ratchet turned to pick up more. He handed them to each including Uncle Flint with Praxus. "This is from Atar and me."

They jumped up to hug and kiss it out, then turned to the gifts once more. They pulled them out, then looked at their genitors. **"ADA! I LOVE THIS!"**

"Good," Ratchet said sitting down on the floor. "I hoped you would."

Each infant had a box with the same things inside. Orion stood over his, then pulled out the first thing. It was an etch-a-sketch Cybertronian-style. He saw one on the teevee and wanted it terribly. He squeed, then sat down to turn the nobs to make the images. None of them made sense but they were cool. The images made on this version were in color.

Hero pulled out hers, smiled brilliantly, then pulled out more. There was a set of bouncy balls, a rubrics cube made for infants, a slinky, a container of 'crazy sand' as advertised on the teevee. (Actually, it was another container filled with five normal sized buckets of crazy sand to make enough to be a worthwhile sized plaything for the infants), a box of 'chocolate covered cherries' wished for by Praxus and given to all, a box of 'lifesavers' candies wished for by Prowler and given to all including an addicted Amma Ravel, an Iron Man dollie wished for by all of them, a little skateboard for supervised activity, a hand held game where you tried to hook little rings over different sized poles in the bottom of the device, rings that floated in water as well as cool sunglasses wished for by all. It was an oddball collection of things expressed by the infants for Christmas Surprise and it had taken a bit of effort to not only find them but made sure they were the size necessary for them to utilize.

The infants pulled things out, exclaimed loudly and hugged. The adults sat entranced by their happiness, their joy and good manners. Then they noticed that Sunspot hadn't opened a thing yet.

"Sunny Bunny, why haven't you peeked?" Alor asked.

He was watching the younger infants, then smiled sweetly to the adults. "I'm watching," he said.

"They have their boxes opened, infant. What about yours?" Blackjack asked the little mech sitting nearly on his peds. Sunspot was leaning against his grandfather's ped.

"I think I might want to look at them a little bit before I do," he said looking up at his grandfather. "I think they're pretty and I never got any presents until I came here."

It was silent a moment, then Orion who noticed Sunspot's boxes arose to walk over. He looked at Sunny. "Pot, I comed here to doing?" he asked pointing at the boxes.

Sunny smiled. "Do you want to help me?" he asked.

"I help Pot**.** **I, ORION HELP POT!"** he said with a gigantic smile. He leaned forward gripping Sunspot's face. He leaned in really close to look him in the optics. "I doing here, Pot. I help you."

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then Sunspot nodded. "You can help me, Orion." He looked up at his grandfather who sat with a pensive expression. "My brother is going to **help** me, Grandatar."

Blackjack nodded. "He's the helpful sort, grandson."

Orion helped Sunspot open his gifts. He received a remote control airplane that was identical to himself from Alor, Flint and Blackjack. He received a remote control car from Ratchet, Tie Down and Ravel. He received a boxful of small things that he had expressed desire over during the year, things that had been acquired sometimes after being remade to fit a child his size. They were games, books, toys that did things remotely and play toys that didn't require controls … balls, a jump rope and a really long slinky. He was ecstatic. He hugged and was hugged back.

Ratchet tossed beers to the adults as the infants clamored over the presents. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "You going to tell us about the present you haven't spoken of yet?"

Blackjack glanced at his son, then the two glanced at Tie and Appa Ratchet. "Nope," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Frag," Ratchet said with his own.

-0-In an apartment in another place

Traachon sat in his chair sipping a cocktail. His bond was with him and so were his cousin and his bond, Hobbes and Edict. No one was in a good mood even though for the colony this was one of the most anticipated days of all on the calendar. Tomorrow would be Christmas Surprise for everyone as well as special races at the track. Even if you were alone and some were, there were parties everywhere with food and drink, dancing, games and fun. Music was everywhere, the scene was festive and the potential for being happy greatly enhanced.

They would have dinner together, the family and friends. They would have the usual chat, the usual time, but it would have something new this go around. They would give each other a present in accordance with the new holiday. Even as hard bitten as they were as a group, they had been smitten by the beauty and good feeling of Christmas Surprise.

Nearby, cooking dinner for the family, Traachon's bond and daughters, Denita and Stormy made the dishes that they enjoyed on holidays. His son, Waldeen was with friends. He would be home soon. They would dine together, watch a comedy movie called, "It's A Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild World' and find it terribly amusing. Who would have known?

-0-Elsewhere

Hot Rod and Smokey walked to the subway to head for Pax via a quick stop at the grandgenitors. There was a big party at an apartment with almost all of their friends and they were going. It was BYOB, bring your own bottle, so they each had theirs. They were due to dinner at Amma Devcon's house the next orn with presents. It was going to be **AWESOME!** Amma was the chief cook. How could it not be?

-0-Amma's house

Devcon finished the last touches on several of his famous pies. His Christmas Surprise gift to his onliest and most precious grandson was three of them to take home along with the sauce. Smokey would nearly plotz when he opened the box. He turned from the kitchen where awesome things were still bubbling in pots as the smell of gourmet dishes filled the room. Dinner was soon to transpire with several invited bachelor guests. Poker would commence afterward with many the mech 'dropping by' for a game and a piece of anything that Dev cooked that evening.

Oddly enough, the bounty hunter and die hard Autobot tracker and assassin was a phenomenal cook. It grew out of a time when he was stranded on a space station by himself waiting as the automatic systems there rebuilt his ship. It was a station placed in space for Cybertronians to use and was fully automated. No one lived or worked there permanently.

He had nothing but time and database with everything a mech could need for entertainment and self sufficiency including a tremendous cookbook which he downloaded and kept **SINCE FOREVER!** as his grandson might say. He had spent time cooking, trying this and that and in the time it took to be ready to leave he had discovered another hidden ability this many talented individual possessed. He was a phenomenal cook and baker.

But then, when Devcon set out to do (or track) something, he did it to the greatest perfection possible because he was intractably focused and determined to succeed. Hence his family's stellar educations on Cybertron.

"If you clear the table and pull it out, Smokey, I'll get the rest of the place pulled together," Dev said as he walked to a couch to pull it back farther.

Smokescreen the Elder nodded, then rose to help. "It smells great, Dev," he said. The two had become close again and had come to be the duo they once were before assignments and deep space revealed a hitherto fore hidden talent of Smokescreen, intense dickishness about his bond.

They had settled that on the floor of the Ops Center when Dev with his son and son-in-law arrived. Intense conversations had covered the next few orns, then it was over. The storm had passed. Smokescreen over the bond had demonstrated his abject, genuine regrets and sorrow while Devcon demonstrated something he was not really noted for … forgiveness.

They pulled things together, set up the drinks and card stuff as the first rap on the door was heard. Smokescreen opened it, then stepped aside. Hot Rod and Smokey entered. He hugged his grandparents, then sat a bit chatting before being convinced (with little effort) to stay for dinner. They ate, then the card players came. Wherever Hot Rod and Smokey were going would not see them that night. They would stay and play cards at Amma's house with half the first string Wreckers in the colony.

And Lon.

-0-At the trine's house

They sat on the floor as the infants went through their presents. They were incredibly polite, each who sat on a lap of their genitors who lounged on the floor while presents were handed to them by their ada.

Paint kits, books, dollies, trucks, little planes, a ball made to resemble Cybertron and lots of assembly required toys that made towns, airports, fire houses and other buildings because the boxes said it was good for infants to have imaginations were given to them.

The gifts from Appas Optimus, Tie Down, Blackjack and Ironhide along with Uncle Flint, Ammas Ratchet, Alor, Ravel and Prowl along with Appa Ratchet were given. Toys to dig, toys to play in the dirt and trucks galore were the toys of choice by the grandparents. Marbles were had from their cousins, aunt and uncles. Everyone would have a marble collection this year it would seem.

They would play on the floor, eat dinner, then play some more. Cookies would be had, Ada would read their nightly story and they would go to bed. Then the adults would get their presents. All was well as the House of the Trine.

-0-At the Night/Day Watch HQ in substation #4

A stack of presents for infants covered a couch nearby along with presents for adults. Springer and Drift were on duty but would be there for the party tomorrow at Prime's house. They had done their duty with the family demands and were now walking their beat intent to keep the peace. Ordinarily, it would be just another orn tomorrow. Now it was quality time with the family. Neither of them until now understood the intensity of which they wanted and needed this. They disappeared into the darkness together, heading for the Industrial Park City. They would be feted in parties from one end of the colony to another before morning time came.

It was all good.

-0-Outside among the other peacekeepers

They walked their beat in the cold darkness. Everywhere they looked there was beauty and festivity. Mechs and the odd femme walked from somewhere to somewhere else, happy and laughing, some of them carrying gifts to their destinations. Trees in the major intersections were huge and brilliant. Windows everywhere blinked with lights.

It was cold and clear overhead. Lights moved across the sky as satellites protected their colony. It was all good. The mechs and femmes of the Night Watch walked onward. They would have very few arrests to show for the jollity of the night.

All was good.

-0-Earth 1

It was late at night and most of the families had adjourned to their apartments in the housing wing of the pentagon. In the rec rooms there were still revelers, though they were mostly sitting on the couches talking together. A movie, 'Its A Wonderful Life' was playing silently on the big screen.

He sat at the table eating pie. He was content as hell where he was. He was living the dream. Aliens everywhere. A world that was not his own was slowly growing on him. His girl, and she was, was getting ready for bed. He would join her shortly. He, Seymour Simmons had come to a lot of conclusions, not all of them right but all of them his. He liked it here. He was still in love and lust with Charlotte Mearing and she with him. He was going to give his red, white and blue best to whatever he was supposed to do. Right now, he had to help protect Earth 1 from the bad guys, whoever they were.

He rose and stretched, then grinned. Tossing his trash in the recycler, he walked out of the rec room nodding to colonists who were still up. He disappeared from view. The only one who watched him go at this point were the cats in the habitat. Cats as in plural. The habitat cat had had kittens.

They held pride of place for being the first denizens of Earth to be born on another planet. Hildie's daughter would have to be happy with second place.

-0-TBC January 18, 2015 **edited 1-19-2015**

NOTES:

Fancyspinner: HUGS, My FANCY! HUGS! :D:D:D

If you haven't seen 'It's a Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild World' which features literally every comedian who had any stature from World War II to the 1960's, you haven't laughed hard enough. :D Even the aliens loved it. :D

A piker is a cheapskate. :D

The dinosaur, Flintstone and Fort Apache kits my siblings and I actually got for Christmas one year. I still adore them to this day. :D:D:D


	301. Chapter 301

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 301)

-0-Later that night

"You going to tell me what you have going on for the infants or do I have to beat it out of you?"

(Grin) "A beating sounds fun. Nope. I'm not going to tell you." Ironhide smirked for a moment, then patted Ratchet's shoulder as he lay sprawled over his chassis. "Need a little suspense in the bond, old mech. I, Ironhide provide suspense. You're welcome."

Ratchet chuckled. "Alright. I'll remember this moment. I, Ratchet can hold a grudge."

He almost cracked under the enormity of the threat possibilities, then grinned. "I'll remember that."

Ratchet grinned. "Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, Ratchet."

Thus, Christmas Surprise Eve ended with a whimper, not a bang.

-0-Up a few floors

"You're not going to tell me are you."

"No," Optimus Prime said as he lay on his berth next to the ridiculously handsome winger of his dreams. "I think a surprise is good for everyone once in a while."

"I'll remember that." Prowl grinned. "When is the unveiling?"

"After dinner I think," Prime said. "It might be nice not to hassle that part of the orn with the infants."

"Good call, oh leader of the people," Prowl said with a grin. "Good night, Only One."

"Good night, Prowler," Optimus said with a grin.

-0-Lower down

"Blackjack, you always tell me slag. I'm surprised that you think I can't keep the secret."

"Alor, I won't be telling you. I have spoken."

Both grinned. It was said by their fathers that they were waiting for the two to have their first fight, so companionable was their bond. It was a long standing joke between them, the inability of the other to enter into anything resembling a fight. If it rose to more than a mild disagreement it was news.

"You have spoken." Alor grinned at the big hulking center of his universe. "Really?"

"Yep," Blackjack said in eerie imitation of their son.

"Where's my frying pan?" Alie asked to no one in particular in eerie imitation of his son-in-law.

They chuckled, then turned in since everything they had to bring was finished and ready to go. Included among them was the secret that Blackjack had kept since entering into the co-conspiracy with his son, Tagg, Prime, Venture, Sunstreaker, Springer and Drift as well as Tie Down. It was going to be epic.

-0-Elsewhere

"Well, I think everything is ready, Tagg. All we have to do is heat up the main dish and the rest will be fine," Kestrel said as he turned from the kitchen. They had together made the dishes that Optimus had loved the most growing up, to bring them to the party so their children could do two things. First, they would taste authentic Cybertronian food common and much beloved in the slums of that redoubtable planet. As everywhere that poverty existed, the food that arose out of that poverty had become ENORMOUSLY popular among the general population. Kestrel and Ravel were experts with the recipes, enlisting the help of their bonds to assist.

Secondly, by eating these dishes and hearing the stories about them they would learn something about their father, Orion Pax, wonderful son, brave civilian, nonpariel Prime. It was a 'thing' among those from Cybertron that those who were not knew who they were even down to the food they ate.

He walked to the berth room with Tagg to turn in. Even though they were on a brief break until after New Years from University, the two had gone ahead in their studies. Their books, datapads and other school work was neatly stacked on the coffee table for the next orn when they would hungrily move ahead, absorbing knowledge like sponges.

Intensely grateful ones.

-0-Nearby

They turned in after getting things ready for the next orn. Ravel who was unaware of the surprise planned by the mechs for the next orn chatted in his sweet manner to his father as he helped Appa Ratchet turn in. Tucking him in, kissing his forehead, Ravel put the cat under the covers too. "There you go, Atar. Sweet recharge."

"You too, Ravel. Thank you for a good orn," Appa Ratchet said as he relaxed into the warmth of his bed.

Ravel smiled, then turned walking to his own berth. He lay back relaxing slowly, then glanced at Tie Down. "Tomorrow will be fun, Tie."

Tie Down grinned as he thought of the gift that everyone had conspired to have created for the infants from a suggestion by Ironhide. He looked at Ravel and nodded. "I think it will be wonderful."

They turned in and the night passed slowly.

-0-In the Watch Chief's (temporary) office, Substation #4, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Tomorrow is going to be epic," Drift said as he relaxed on the couch.

Springer nodded. "I know. I can't wait for the present for the infants."

Drift grinned. "It's a good thing that Ironhide was able to get that big empty storage room in the sub basement of the building. This might be a problem otherwise."

Springer nodded. "I know. What would we be doing if we weren't wrangled into this family?"

Drift considered that. "Fragging, getting over energized, maybe getting in a fight or two … fragging ..."

Springer chuckled. "How did you guess my present for you?"

"Fighting or drinking?" Drift asked with a grin.

Springer smirked. "Smart ass. Did you see Sunny today?"

"I did," he said with a nod. "We got it stowed." 

"Good. It's going to be awesome," Springer said.

Drift nodded. "I can't wait."

The evening would drift past, then the two would go home to nap before the party at Prime's house. They would go with snack food, the required little gifts for the genitors and others as well as anticipation for the post dinner festivities.

-0-The next morning

They came to sentience together, both of them hearing the sound of scratches and movement in the closet beyond. Raising their helms, they grinned. Sitting on the floor were five infants and a dog quietly pulling out weirdo food from Ironhide's food cupboard or 'catastrophe hole' as Ratchet called it.

"Infants."

They froze in place, then looked over their shoulders at the adults in the berth. Identical gigantic smiles appeared on their faces. **"ADA! WE CAMED HERE TO DOING!"**

Ratchet sat up. "I can see that. You five need to put it all back so we can eat dinner out there." He nodded toward the kitchen beyond.

The infants glanced at each other, then began to put the stuff back inside. Ratchet sat up, then punched Ironhide in the chassis. He sat up too. Grumpily. "Look at this, Ironhide. I told you this would happen."

"Frag, old mech. Did you have to punch me?" Ironhide said as he stood up to glare down at Ratchet.

"Yes," Ratchet said as he stood too.

"Oh. Okay then," Ironhide said with a grin. He turned to the infants. "Clean it up."

"We are, Atar," Hero said sweetly. When it was clear, they stood to look up at the parental units. "What now, Atar? Ada?" 

"March to the table. Atar is going to fix breakfast," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile.

"I am?" Ironhide asked.

The Gimlet Optic of Doom (tm) answered that question as they trooped out. Breakfast was had, infants sent off to play with new little toys as the adults plopped down. The door opened. Tie Down, Ravel, Appa Ratchet and his cat, Blackjack, Alor, Flint, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Kaon, Bluestreak, Iacon and Uraya along with Dawg and Bob ambled in. Apparently, the trine dined with Alor's menagerie before meeting Tie and Ravie at the door. Infants ran out for hugs, animals bounced off the ceiling and mayhem was had by all.

But Ironhide and Ratchet.

They sat in their chairs with their peds up watching the lunacy. Then it settled as everyone sat to grin at each other. Infants who spent about the next breem showing the grandparents their cute little toys smiled:** "AND THIS IS THIS AND THAT IS THAT! SEE THIS!? I LOVE IT! DID YOU SEE *HIS* **(identical thing)**?! IT LOOKS LIKE MINE! MY GETTING THIS HERE! I DOING IT THERE! DO I CAMED TO SEE YOURS?! MY LOVING THIS THING HERE!"**

So it went for about a half breem, then it faded back into the berth room with the animals who barked, hopped and became chairs for the twinnies.

It was silent a moment. "That was surreal," Alor said with a laugh. "Have you heard from Prowl or Optimus?"

"No. I didn't want to interrupt a 'face or something," Ratchet began. /... three ... two .../

**"RATCHET!?"** -RAVEL!

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** -APPA RATCHET!

"**PURR!**" -KITTY!

Sass was dispensed, then things settled again. They looked at each other. Then Ratchet grinned. "So ... who is going to tell us the big secret or do I have to get my big frying pan?"

No one did.

The door opened. Springer and Drift wandered in, then found a seat. They grinned. Everyone grinned back. "What's up?" Springer asked.

"A secret. You in on it?" Ratchet asked.

"I know nothing," Springer lied as he glanced at Drift who grinned. He was saved when Orion danced out. **"BLIFF! PING PONG! COMED HERE TO ME DOING!"** he called out with excitement. **"COME TO SEEING!"**

Both snorted, then arose to walk to the berth rooms with big grins. Squees greeted that, then it settled.

"Bliff and Ping Pong," Ratchet said before laughing aloud. "Maybe we should start a website for them to celebrate their new names."

"Ratchet!" Ravel disapproved. "I never!"

"And you should, Ada," Ratchet replied to general laughter all around. The door opened again. Everyone turned to look.

Jetta peered in, then entered with Elita, Arcee, a long suffering Magnus, Chromia and the latest boyfriend, some dude named Grizzly who looked it, Hercy, Kup and Roadbuster because he was told to come. They sat with a beer after the few introductions that needed to be made. Jetta grinned. "Did you see the pie videos yet?"

"No." -nearly everyone

"They're going to replay them on Channel 19. Make sure you do. Prowl looks like he has a crowbar wedged up his aft, Prime sounds a bit drunk and if I had known Blue put that much booze in his pie I would have had some," Jetta said to general laughter.

"What about me? Was I glorious?" Ratchet asked batting his optics as he smiled brilliantly.

"That's a word but I don't know if it applies," Magnus said to a near standing ovation. He frowned slightly. "I can be funny."

"Since when?" -everyone but Arcee and only because she was still laughing too hard

Bliff and Ping Pong wandered back out, then took a seat. "What did we miss?"

"Magnus made a joke," Ironhide said with a grin.

They looked at Ironhide, then Magnus, then Ironhide. Springer grinned. "I better mark this date in my diary. Its not often something historical happens."

Guffaws met a sourpuss who was secretly intensely proud of himself. Magnus sniffed. "Slaggers."

Everyone glanced at Ravel who blinked himself. "What?"

Guffaws.

Ratchet grinned. "Maybe I should call Prime down so he can have a piece of this 'good of the order' slag we got rolling here."

"Done deal," Ironhide said after pausing a moment. They stared at the door, then it opened slightly as Prime peered in. He blinked. "You called?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Come on in. Magnus told a joke," Ratchet said as he tossed more beers around. He took his seat as Prime sat in a chair that was abandoned by a lower rank. It was musical chairs before Roadbuster ended up on the floor next to the window. He didn't care. Some of the beer- and high grade-filled pallets from Thanksgiving were still stacked there. Win-win in his book.

"Well done, Magnus. I'm proud of you," Optimus said as he took a beer.

Magnus looking affronted glanced around the room. "I expect impertinence from this crowd, Optimus but it seems you should rise above that sort of thing."

"Where's the fun in doing that?" Ironhide asked. "Slagger could use a laugh."

Magnus rolled his optics.

"How is the Feast Of The Millions coming along upstairs?" Ratchet asked.

Prime snorted, then laughed. "I told him to put on the dog as the humans say because it always ends up a crowd."

"It's your magnetic personality," Ratchet replied.

Slag met that comment, then Ravel asked The Question. "Lord Optimus, I have heard a lot about a surprise for the infants. Do you know what that means?"

Prime looked at Ravie, a completely good, unassuming, sweet mech. He felt his insides curdle over even the suggestion of lying to the little mech. "I am sworn to secrecy, Ravel."

"Liar," Ironhide said. Ravel nearly dropped his tea at that remark. "Need a napkin, Ravie?"

"I think he needs a defibrillator," Appa Ratchet replied with a huge grin.

"Acorn didn't fall far from the tree," Springer said with a grin. Everyone nodded after googling it, finding agreement in the statement that if the adults of a family were jackasses it was pretty fair to say their kids would be too.

"Fraggers," Ratchet replied with a grin. /... three .../

A small servo reached out to slap Ratchet's knee. "I do declare, son, that you are especially fresh today."

After a moment of sorting through 'new', 'unspoiled' and the like, they arrived at the correct meaning*. Laughter followed that as those around Ravel patted him. "It's alright, Ravel," someone in the back said. "Prime has heard it all."

The beer bottle stayed in his servo as Optimus glanced at Ravel. He grinned. "I pretty much have," he said to chuckles all around.

"Perhaps, Lord Optimus," Ravel said shooting daggers at his wayward boy child. "But you **are** after all the First Disciple of Primus and Ratchet should act accordingly."

"At least around you, Ravie," Appa Ratchet said with a grin. "Bad Sonny, Bad, bad Sonny."

Laughter greeted that as Ravel rolled his optics. "I tried," he said with the shadow of a sigh.

**"OTHER ADA!"**

They turned to see Orion. He saw a dozen pair of optics greet him so he smiled brilliantly. For a moment he forgot what he wanted to say, then he remembered. **"COME SEE!"** Then he turned to dance back to his room. Alor and Ravel stood to walk to the berth room and some greatness the infants were constructing together.

Ratchet grinned. "What a cutie, my Ada."

No one argued.

The door opened. Prowl stuck his helm inside. "Are you coming up?"

Everyone nodded at each other, then rose at the same time. It was bedlam for a while as food, bottles of beer and high grade, infants and their** 'ONE TOY! ONE ONLY!'** were lifted to be carried upward to the mansion in the sky. Several elevator rides later, the counters of the kitchen and the table were covered in dishes, plates filled with awesomeness and edibles of all manner. Since they were mostly guys and could eat at the drop of a hat, they began to dine. Lines were made, plates handed out as the crowd began to fill things up. Hercy and Kup stood with Roadbuster going over the Night Watch's previous night's haul from fighting, hilarity and too much hooch. The infants were corralled, the adults settled, the monitor showing muted videos of pie making and other hysterically funny tomfoolery as everyone began to eat the dinner that would last all day long.

"This is good, Prowler," Ratchet said eating something that looked like lasagna. "Who made it? Rampage or that new takeout place in the Plaza in Pax?"

A withering sneer greeted that. "I will have you **know** that** I** made that dish," Prowl said with a smug look of smugness.

"The dressings came from the Farmer's Market in Centurion," Miler said looking innocent even though he wasn't. No, he wasn't. Not **Our** Milie.

Laughter greeted that as Prowl sat discomforted a moment. "Fraggers," he said as Miler and Ravel looked at him startled. Watching Prowl swear was just so wrong. Totally.

"Words, son," Miler admonished gently.

"Fragger," Miracle said with a smile.

The room quieted entirely, then Sojourner smiled. "**Fwagger**!"

At that moment, Kaon, Orion, Praxus, Prowler, the twinnies but not Hero, the little mechs or Sunspot said it too. **"FRAGGER!"**

Chaos would be too small a word for the monkey motion around the enormous laughter of a slightly inebriated Prime.

The Slagger.

-0-TBC January 19, 2015 **edited 1-19-2015**

Notes:

ESL: nonpariel (non-pair-ee-el): without equal, peerless.

(to be) fresh: to be overly impertinent or bold with someone ... in the old days if someone tried to kiss or touch you without your permission, like a boyfriend, they were being fresh. :D:D:D


	302. Chapter 302

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 302)

-0-After the bedlam

Infants sat in laps staring at each other silently as the adults gathered themselves. They all turned to look at Ravel who looked back at them with startled optics. It then dawned on him. He looked around at the babies with a nod. One by one, the infants slipped down and were ushered to stand in front of him. He looked at them, they looked at him. "Infants."

They moved closer, Kaon laying his head on Ravel's lap. Ravel grinned, then stroked the baby's cheek. "Infants, sometimes when adults are stupid they use words that aren't nice. You just used one. I know you didn't know that but you did. You must not use that word again. Do you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Ravel said. "How about dessert?"

They were all heavily in favor of that too. The rest of the room stared at Ravel, then each other. "I thought it would take more than that," Ironhide said.

Ravel who glanced at him shook his head. "They're good infants. They just need to be told."

"You told Ratchet I believe," Ironhide said to be obnoxious. "I don't see it taking."

"We told you too, snitch," Alor said to his son. Laughter greeted that as half the room rose to assist the infants into dessert or get it themselves.

Ratchet stood, then stared down at Ironhide. "Any preference for dessert, snitch?"

"Crow pie, perhaps?" Prowl offered.

They wandered around a bit getting food and drink, then they sat. It was silent a moment as they chewed their cuds, then Sunstreaker rose with an empty plate in hand. "I'm going down. Who's with me?"

Venture rose. "I'm coming with you," he said as the other co-conspirators began to gather. It included anyone who was an atar in the room minus Bluestreak.

Ratchet who was lounging with three thin slices of different pies grinned. "Look at the tools go. Didn't bother to let us in on the joke."

"You won't be whining when you see what's coming," Ironhide said.

Prime, Venture, Tagg, Tie Down, Springer and Drift, Ironhide and Appa Ratchet along with Blackjack moved to the door. Sideswipe who knew jumped up too along with Flint, Kup and Hercy. They walked to the door and were gone. Everyone stared at it slowly closing, then Ratchet grinned. "More pie for the rest of us, the slaggers."

A dinner roll thrown with amazing accuracy bounced off Ratchet's head by a disapproving ada. It was given a near standing ovation.

-0-Down below

They stood in the big basement storage room that would now be home to the items in question. It was lit and so were they. The contents of the room were **OUTSTANDING** with a capital **O**. They marveled a moment, then gently began to bring into the maze of walkways and flatlands that were the groomed public spaces between the towers the **AWESOMENESS** that had been created for their infants.

Each of the enormous housing districts shared a common ground in the middle where the excavations for the Old City had been made. Gravel pits that would have once marred the colony were now housing districts with gigantic towers ringing their edges. In the center were common spaces carefully designed and maintained for the recreational purposes of the colonists. A broad path led downward, more than enough space for the **AWESOMENESS** they were assembling.

When the mechs had arranged their surprise, they paused as Prime made the call for everyone to come. Moving inside to intercept the crowd who was coming, Venture and Tagg along with Drift and Springer waited with anticipation. It had been a long collaborative effort by everyone involved with the surprise. That meant excluding every ada in the family but Sunstreaker.

Upstairs, they gathered up to walk to the elevator, then the side doors that led to the patios outside. Even on orns that would freeze all and sundry organic particles solid, there were folks sitting on the patio reading or playing the board games that Cybertronians loved so much. When they reached the lobby, they were halted.

"We have a surprise outside but everyone has to shutter their optics. You can't online until we tell you. This was a long term project so you have to comply," Venture said.

Tagg nodded with a grin. "You have to comply."

Ratchet grinned back. "Okay. I'll cover Prowler's optics and you do the rest. You slaggers get us out there without running into walls."

Laughter greeted that as everyone in the family complied. The others with Magnus included gripped their arms leading them through the big doors to pause on the huge patio outside.

"Oh my," Arcee was heard to say with amazement.

Everyone outside glanced at each other with grins, then looked at Prime. He grinned back. "Open your optics."

They did.

The silence was almost as deafening as the squealing and shouting that followed. Infants struggled to get down and were set on their peds. They stared at the items before them with astonishment. Then Sunspot looked at Uncle Optimus. "Uncle Optimus," he said pointing at the one closest to them. **"THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!"**

Laughter greeted that as everyone looked at the item in question. It was a perfect copy in every way possible of the format of Uncle Optimus when he transformed into a Peterbilt tractor truck circa 1986. The part that was the most awesome, it was child sized.

Miracle who looked from his father to the truck and back to his father walked to the little vehicle. He patted it, then leaned forward kissing it on the hood. He smiled at his father who laughed loudly along with everyone else. Prime bent down and opened the door, helping his son climb inside. He sat on comfortable seats, staring at the dash which was perfection. Twin stacks gleamed as did the finish which was flamed awesomeness.

Parked next to that sparkling beauty was a miniature Topkick pickup truck that was black, had twin silver stacks and an attitude. Beside it going down the row, a gleaming red and white search and rescue hummer, a sparkling black and white police car, two Lamborghini Aventadors, red and black as well as yellow and black showed their own quality. Next to them was a green and yellow Topkick pickup and a white Bugatti Veyron racing car with red accents. The piece that stood out even in that crowd was a beautiful light blue Datsun convertible the spitting image of Bluestreak transformed.

It was stunning.

Everyone was stunned.

Hero ran to the hummer and looked inside the door. Turning to smile at Ratchet, she called to Praxus. "Come here, Praxus. This looks like you and Ada!"

He came running and between them they opened the door, then climbed inside. Nearby watching them do so, Orion turned to the black pickup. He looked at Ironhide with a smile. His old pa smiled back with a nod. Orion managed to open the door, then climb inside. Turning the wheel this way and that, he laughed loudly. **"ATAR! ME COME HERE! I DOING THIS!"**

"You sure are," Ironhide said as he subbed a hand held. Tapping a button, the pickup truck began to roll forward. Everyone watched with astonishment, then the other infants clambered into each of the vehicles. It broke down this way. Sojourner joined Miracle in the Peterbilt, Sunspot and Spot climbed into the Bugotti, Iacon and Uraya along with Kaon driving took a Lamborghini each. The little mechs almost rooted into the ground with surprise converged onto the green and yellow Topkick and the police car. T-Bar entered the cop car while Rambler climbed into Springer's vehicular mode. Spirit finally moving out of his surprised trance leaped into the convertible with a whoop of sheer joy.

Hand helds were subspaced as the adults in the crew began to drive the little cars forward. Soon they were motoring around the area, driving on the paths and down the long winding walkway to the pit itself. They paused at the bottom as the adults checked with the older infants. They were let go to drive themselves while the younger ones contented themselves with pretending. Little vehicles and a huge tiny Peterbilt truck went all over the place.

"I think I'm going to have to check myself into the hospital," Ratchet said as he watched Praxus and Hero roll past. "This is more cuteness than I think I can handle."

Alor who was teetering on the edge nodded as well. "I know. I'm going to beat Blackjack to a pulp."

"I am too," Ratchet replied. "Then Ironhide is next."

Laughter greeted that.

"I hope they don't want to drive themselves to school," Ravel said with a big smile.

They would.

"I hope they don't want to do this all night," Alor said with a big smile.

They would.

"This is adorable," Miler said with a big smile.

It was.

Kup and Hercy who were watching with the others grinned. "Cute." Hercy said. "Very cute."

"I agree," Kup said. "What a great idea. Ironhide's?"

Sunstreaker who was watching his children with eagle optics glanced at them two "It was. We were having lunch when he said he was thinking about the little cars at The Sparkling Center. We talked about it, then decided to build our own and make them fully functional."

"Who made them?" Hercy asked as a convertible buzzed past at a surprising speed chased as it was by a police car with its lights going and a green and yellow pickup. Behind them catching up, a Bugatti driven by Sunspot with a dog hanging his face out catching the breeze followed swiftly.

"We drew the designs, added the specifics from the actual cars, then had the biggest stuff built. We took the engines and worked them out. They're fully function and solar powered. We built them, then Sideswipe and I painted them to specs. We had to them scoped out by the others in the know until we had it right. If they were the right size, they would pass on Earth as developed. As it is, they can go 65 miles an hour and handle better than the real thing."

"Driving them here is fine. Out there, I don't know. They could get hurt or hit someone," Magnus said.

"They're remote controlled but they can all be driven without as well. I think we should take them and go camping. Or maybe race them at the track," Sideswipe said with a grin. "That would be totally fun."

Uraya drove past in his format, waving out the window as her Grandpa Venture drove remotely for her.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a trending item," Magnus said as groups began to gather to watch. Included among them were humans on segways who were making their way to the Habitat for dinner and the football games from Earth. Buzzing closer, Bobby Epps looked up. :**WOW!** I want one:

:So do I, Dad!: Bobby, Jr. said from behind him. :Can I do that too?: he asked looking up at everyone with hopeful eyes.

A police car soon pulled up. T-Bar slid over making room for Bobby to slide in to drive. Releasing them from remote control, the car dashed off lights and siren flashing. Prowl who was laughing with Miler shook his helm. "I had no idea I was so cute," he said with a grin.

"Its the driver, Prowler," Ratchet said before an elbow to the gut took care of that.

Ratchet bent over a moment, then stood. "Ambulance!" he gasped.

Hero waved as she drove past him, the hummer's lights and siren going great guns. Ratchet watched her go, then elbowed Prowl in the chassis. "I may flag down a cop and have you arrested for assault, Prowler."

"Do it. You will need that ambulance," Prowl replied with a chuckle.

"Keep this up, you will both need one," Ravel said with a grin.

They both hugged him. They both believed him. Beware the quiet ones.

-0-TBC January 20, 2015

NOTES:

I was researching Drift for vehicular modes when I came across the 2015 news that Drift will be in the new Robots In Disguise Transformer cartoons soon to come to a screen near you. No images available just yet but Sideswipe will be in it along with Bee and a few others. (Or not. I know countries outside the USA get them later. Strict spoilers will be observed at all times.) :D


	303. Chapter 303

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 303)

-0-In the common area of Tower 2

A crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle of little cars filled with children drive around the common area of the huge tower-lined quarry. They were sparkling, brilliant representations of vehicles that everyone in the colony knew.

Humans arrived called there by others and as they gathered, their children were placed in the cars that were called by the remotes to return. Annabelle Lennox rode in the vehicle 'driven' by Hero, the hummer that looked like both Ratchet and Praxus. That little bot was leaning out the window waving to everyone as they loped past. When his little hat blew off, Ironhide paused the vehicle long enough to retrieve it, putting it on the little mech's helm. It was -110 F outside this day.

Hero hopped out, then walked around the other side. Looking inside, she smiled. "Your turn to drive, Annabelle," she said happily. Moving over, Praxus and Annabelle made room for Hero to enter again. They they were off. Even though Springer was actually driving the vehicle, they believed they were and it was enough.

:What do they have under the hood, Sunny?: Will Lennox asked from the crowd of humans who stood around.

He looked down, then steered the Lamborghini Aventador with his coloration toward them. It stopped, the infant inside, Iacon stepping out to watch as her ada gently popped the hood. Inside was a sparkling engine, a high powered personally designed powerhouse for the little car.

The humans crowded around overshadowed by curious adult Cybertronians who looked at the engine along with the rest of the vehicle with interest.

"We had a stock engine designed, then took it to the track to rebuild. All of the engines in all the cars and the truck were standard stock engines. Then we beefed them up for power and speed. These little cars can do 65 miles per hour right now but we can boost them later on when they get older. Right now, we just want them to play and maybe learn how to maneuver this kind of format around," Sunstreaker said.

:This is amazing: Judy Witwicky said as she and Iacon peeked into the interior. She slipped inside bending slightly to fit. Iacon who smiled crawled in after her. They sat together in the back, then Iacon crawled out. :You're a good driver, Iacon: she said hugging the infant who hugged her, one of her favorite humans, back.

Sunstreaker who watched felt warmth surge in him. Someone appreciated his infant. That was all it took with him sometimes. Judy Witwicky who always was someone he liked because she was a fearless hard head too was on his 'A' list now. "Iacon, are you ready to roll?"

"Can someone come with me?" she asked hopefully.

:I'll go: Bobby Epps said volunteering. He walked to the passenger side, then paused. "This is on remote control, right?:

Sunstreaker smirked. "Probably."

Epps rolled his optics, then squeezed in. :Come on, Iacon. Let's see what this can do:

She smiled excitedly at her ada, then jumped in. After she put on her seat belt, Sunstreaker smirked. Epps would be put through his paces indeed. They peeled out with a shrieking laugh from the infant and a **WFT!? **from Epps. They would drive up and down, all around and then some. Iacon would do a tremendous job and Epps would learn better than to joke with a joker.

Orion sat in the black pickup truck that was his atar's format, Prowler beside him. He was 'steering' around the vast open spaces going over tiny bumps while he 'drove'. He was speaking in a constant stream to the little mech beside him who smiled brilliantly with each pass of their genitors.

"**PO-PO, I DOING THIS! I GOING HERE! I GOING THERE! YOU GO TOO! WE GO! WE GOING TO DOING THIS AND THERE! SHE SEES US! WE GOING TO SHE AND SHE SEEING US!"**

Prowler who was just happy to be 'going here and there' sat beside him in the comfy seats while Orion turned the wheel with its little Autobot face on the hub in the middle. It didn't control anything but it felt like it so he was good to go.

They passed their genitors. Orion let go of the wheel to lean out to wave precipitating gales of laughter. He waved until the vehicle passed them, then 'took over' once more as he 'drove' them around.

Spirit was in a race with T-Bar, the little convertible and the police car neck and neck across the back of the big pit. They were driving themselves and even though the distance between them was good, Prowl watched with disquiet anyway. Paused at the end of their runway, Rambler in the green and yellow pickup waited. They appeared to bear down on him, then both slid to a halt. They jumped out, switched vehicles, then peeled out in a game of cop car catch the pickup and convertible.

The Peterbilt was driving lazily around the edge of the open space, Prime keeping Miracle and Sojourner out of the main fray. They were sitting together, neither of them holding the steering wheel so enamored were they by the truck itself. By the time they were around once more Sojourner had climbed into the sleeper behind the seats to sit and watch on the comfy bed there.

Sunspot flashed past the adults pouring on the speed as Spot sat in the seat next to him. The wind riffled his ears as Sunspot drove. Across the vast space he could see the chase by the little mechs. He was heading for them at speed.

"We need to take them to the track. They can drive around there and not leave tracks like here. I think we might need to get rakes and smooth this out a bit," Ratchet said as the others nodded.

"We're going to take the cars to the track when they get done here to check them out and tune up some of systems," Sideswipe said. "We can have them drive there. We can have races."

**:I WANT TO BE THERE, SIDESWIPE! YOU HAVE TO CALL US!:** Jessie said from somewhere down near his left ped.

He leaned down with a grin and nodded. "We will."

**:GOOD!:** Jessie said as Iacon drove up to a stop.

Bobby Epps who was sitting inside crept out then stretched.

:That was great. First time in a Lambo for me. Uh, present company not withstanding: he said glancing up at Sideswipe who chuckled.

Jessie Landon ran to the car and peered inside. :Need a rider at shotgun?: she asked with a smile.

Iacon who didn't know from shotgun nodded. Jessie climbed in, then they were off steered into traffic by a grinning Sunstreaker.

Optimus Prime watched his tiny format driving around with his two smallest infants. He was content. He was happy. This project suggested by a one off remark by Ironhide had grown into an obsession by the atars of the family. Venture had gotten the schematics drawn by engineering. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had refined and designed the interiors and the paint schematics. Ironhide, Tagg and he, himself had gone to the specialty plants required to explain the project and answer questions. Tie Down had done all of the detail work … license plates, hub caps, the Autobrands that appeared on all of the cars and the truck's hood ornament while Blackjack, Springer and Drift coordinated the creation of the interiors based on the plans of the twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had painted the cars while everyone involved had been part of the extensive hand buff and wax of the vehicles.

It had taken a long time done in off hours without anyone knowing but it was worth it. When Ironhide had noticed small cars at The Sparkling Center a few orns before today he had been surprised. Apparently, the news of their project had gotten out. It was a race to this day for the secret and its co-conspirators.

The little vehicles would drive around, infants taking turns in different ones until at last the event had to come to a close. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe checked the cars over as the infants were handed off. They would need a clean up along with the systems checks to bring them back to their current perfection. The infants watched with varying degrees of unhappiness as the adults drove them into the lobby, down the elevators and back into the storage room that would be their new homes. When they were complete, they took the elevator upward with several dozen new individuals in tow. Most of them would be humans.

Evening would drift by with its usual mix of laughter and hilarity. When everyone finally did go, when the last person left the Residence, Prowl turned to his kids. They were staring up at him even as he stared down. "Merry Christmas Surprise, infants," he said. Then he knelt and engulfed them into his arms.

They hugged him back just as hard.

-0-Down below

**"I LOVE MY CAR! I GO NOW?!"**

"Nope," Ironhide said as he soaped his infant up. Orion stood on the metal table with the skid proof top as his old pa gave him the once over. "Later. Your brothers want to take them to the race track. Maybe we can have you drive them there. Its nicer and you can't hit anything."

**"WE DO NOW!?"**

"Nope."

Orion exulted as the water, warm and fulsome cascaded over his helm. A towel wrapped around him and a hand off to his ada concluded his bathing experience. Ironhide looked down and smiled. **"NEXT!"**

Praxus with a big smile raised his arms.

A few moments later …

They sat on chairs in a dark room with shiny infants and a bathed dog on their laps. Trees and lights twinkled as they relaxed together.

"Ada, I love the cars. Do we get to do that again soon?" Hero asked from somewhere under a blanket on his lap.

"We will," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"That was fun, Ada," Praxus said. "I drived our car."

"Our car? The hummer?" Ratchet asked. "I sort of figured you for a Lamborghini."

"I like them. I liked the trucks. I love trucks," Praxus replied conversationally. He grinned. "I like racing."

"I'll remember that," Ironhide said. He picked up the datapad to do a ritual that he had begun that first time when Orion was too little to know better. Everyone looked at him, then settled back as the room got quiet. "Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

"Spinner has a mouse. I like mouses," Hero said from somewhere under a warm blanket.

Ironhide and Ratchet grinned. "So do we, muffin," Ratchet replied.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there-" Ironhide continued.

"**WHO HIM, ATAR?!" **Orion asked from under a blanket on his father's lap.

Ratchet and Ironhide were laughing too hard to answer right away.

-0-Trine be true

They sat on his lap, all three of them cuddling with their ada. Kaon was drowsing while Uraya and Iacon were playing patty cake while talking silently to each other over their link. Sunstreaker who had toweled them off sat with a grin as the only genuinely fine thing he had ever had a part in creating soaked up his good energy.

Sideswipe had gathered their toys to place them in their impeccably neat berth rooms before walking out to sit. Blue who had checked the messages and answered a few calls to come to parties that even yet raged turned to sit on his lap as per usual. It was silent, the lights were off and the decorations filled the room with beauty.

"We have to take it all down and store it," Blue said. "I'll miss it."

The two nodded, then looked at Blue. "What's your schedule, Babe?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm off until after New Years."

"We have duty until New Years. You get to do it," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"Thanks," Blue said with a grin. "Those cars were amazing."

"It took a while to get them made but they're slagging awesome. Whatever they need, they get," Sunstreaker said as he rubbed Kaon's back. He slid into recharge almost immediately. Iacon gripped Sunny's servo, then began to suck on his thumb.

"There she goes again," Sideswipe said.

"She's still little yet. When she doesn't need it she will quit," Sunstreaker said as he rubbed her temple with his other fingers. She looked up at him and grinned. He grinned back.

"Tomorrow they go to school," Blue said. "They go for two orns, then get two off for New Years. You both play on New Years. I forgot who it's going to be."

"Capital City," Sunstreaker said. He looked at Sideswipe. "You aren't cleared yet."

He shrugged. "I have to go to be examined in a couple of orns. I don't expect they will," Sideswipe said.

"You can't go when you're not ready, Sideswipe. You could be hurt permanently," Blue said as he shifted to become more comfortable. "Let that Riff or Rade-R guy get his helm handed to him."

"Cap City isn't going to win and they don't have the bruisers we have. They're too upscale to have the hunger to win that we have," Sunstreaker said. He looked at his children. "I play for you and the bond and the family. I play for Kaon. No one is going to frag with that," he said softly. Iacon grinned at him. He grinned back.

It was quiet and comforting in the trine house that night as Christmas Surprise orn slipped away,

-0-TBC January 21, 2015 **edited 1-23-15**


	304. Chapter 304

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 304) NOTE: I think I goofed posting 301. I fixed that. If you didn't read it, its there now. SORRY! I do this sometimes on the long ones. Thank you for noticing this, readers. HUGS!

-0-The next morning

"**ADA! I DRIVED THERE!?**"

"Nope."

"**WHY!? I HAVE THING! I DO THIS!"** (Insert driving noises and steering wheel motions) **"ME, ORION DRIVED TO THERE WITH HO-HO, PO-PO, POT, HIM THERE **(points at Prowler who smiles brilliantly) and …" He paused a moment to count on his digits. **"I, ORION TAKE ALL THEM SHES!"** He gave his biggest and best smile as he looked up hopefully.

Ratchet who was holding back a belly laugh glanced at Ravel and Tie who were watching. "You take it from here."

"Orion," Ravel began gently. "You are the most sweet infant. What I have though is a job for you."

He turned to Ravel giving him his most intense expression. **"WHAT YOU NEED, OTHER ADA?"**

"Well, the infants take the train, right?" he asked.

Orion nodded.

"I need a big boy to take care of the babies on the train. Did you know that I love trains so much?" he asked.

Orion shook his head. "No. I go them shes on the thing?"

"Would you? I would be so happy if you did. You would be the best boy on the train if you would help Hero and Praxus. And Sunspot. He gets off first but I would be so happy if you would take care of Hero and Praxus for the rest of the trip. I worry so."

He looked at his grandada, then nodded with an expression of resolute determination on his little face. **"I WILL, OTHER ADA! I, ORION WILL DO THIS THING FOR SHES!"** He looked at Praxus and Prowler who smiled gigantic smiles back. He smiled at them too, then Ravel. Everyone else stood counting their digits.

Bags were gathered, coats, hats, mittens and leggings applied to excited infants as well as a toy given to each for show and tell that they had chosen the night before. When the leashes were applied and the infants marched out with Appa Blackjack, Appa Tie Down, Appa Ratchet and Ada Ravel, the rest stood staring at the door.

"Its voodoo," Ironhide said with a grin. "How come it never worked on you?"

Ratchet guffawed. "He did but he used the one that worked. He ignored me until I was crawling, then he would tell me how to behave."

"As I said before, how come it never work-" A slap on the back of his helm shut down the Impertinence of Ironhide.

Ratchet grinned at Alor. "When do you have to report back?"

"Not until after New Years," Alor said. "Do we get the invite to the Diego beer blast too?"

"I invite you. How's that?" Ratchet said with a grin.

They snarked and laughed as they walked out of the apartment heading for Ops Center and the much put off meeting of the honchos for a catch up. There was a big migration coming and word was due to arrive over the bullet line from the Network who was managing it. Who knew what that would bring?

The streets were thronged with civilians and the odd soldier heading for work, fun, friends, shopping, the library, the subway and other points of interest. Ravel, Miler and Alor were due at the Temple later for the annual ritual cleaning for the new year. The Basilica and the Temple would get the once over as well as the Mausoleum and Cemetery. The human group would be part of that, helping put to rights the holy center of the lives of their alien hosts. It was just one more reason to love humans for the Cybertronians.

-0-Elsewhere

**'GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!'** was going great guns on the teevee as Drift 'cooked' breakfast. That is, he opened the prepared meals that they had made at a new place that would create what you wanted how you wanted it to be, package it and print instructions for eating on the cover. They would even deliver it on a regular basis with input from your account on their website detailing the details. The bachelor duo had stacks of things they actually liked in a food cupboard that Alor had gotten them when he showed them this new catering place, 'Lazy Daze Food Catering'.

Primus bless a dedicated Grandma.

"Today, the weather is going to be brutal for those who have afflictions or are too young to be in it without protection. We are halfway through our winter phase so the temperatures are colder than usual. It is currently -152 F outside. Bundle up.

"The long term forecast suggests a slight warming trend ahead as we slowly, ever so slowly work our way back into the warmer embrace of our beautiful star, Sol. Tomorrow will fall into the -120's with the forecast calling for a more comfortable -80 to -95 F for New Years day. It should be much easier to sit in the stadiums to watch Kaon beat Capital City that orn." He grinned. "My bond is going to clobber me when I get home."

Laughter off camera greeted that. "You will deserve it."

He looked at the main set where the host was sitting waiting for the weather to finish. Riga was an extremely popular host of this, the favorite morning show on Mars. He sat on the couch waiting for the camera to come back on for the little filler stories that he gave at this time before the Community Bulletin Board scrolled important stuff.

"The breeze today will be negligible, barely rating. We don't expect any pick up until later on in the decaorn. Bundle the infants and the elderly. Don't go out if you don't feel well. Other than that, another cold clear orn on Mars. Back to you, Riga."

"Thank you, Default," Riga said as he turned to the camera. "We have announcements in a moment but we have some cute videos sent in by viewers to share. The first one comes from Gantry, a proud grandada who would like the colony to see this."

The view changed to a family gathering where a tiny femme, so tiny it was almost scary stood next to a coffee table.

"Springer. Come look at this," Drift said with a grin.

Springer walked out, pausing beside Drift to watch. "Oh Primus. How small," he said with a grin.

The infant was smiling and patting the table, her optics fixed on someone out of view. "Come to me, angel," someone said as the infant bounced in place a moment. Then she turned toward the speaker and let go of the table. Wobbling a moment, she began to walk. Three steps, then two swift ones came before she toppled over. A servo gently caught her and lifted her up. She lay on her belly on someone's hand, a laughing smiling baby of intense perfection. Then the film was ended.

"Oh my, that was awesome," Riga said as Default came to sit with him. They were a team now, the two rubbing well together. "What a tiny infant. That was," he began then paused to check his small datapad. He grinned, then looked at the camera. "That little white formatted baby is called Buni. She is very small, very young and very much loved. Her grandada is a very lucky mech to take care of her. She is a student newly enrolled at the Circle Prep Academy in Terra because her grandada can't let her go as yet. She is wonderful. Thank you, Gantry for the video."

He grinned. "This one is from General Blackjack of Praxus. It is video of his grandchildren. There is also footage of the Prime's children as well."

It began to play. It was footage of the little vehicles driving around the common space in their tower district. A little Peterbilt drove past with smiling infants leaning out to wave. Lamborghinis, a Bugatti, pick up trucks, a hummer, a convertible and a police vehicle chasing them around rolled past the camera. Infants were driving. A big dog's helm poked out of one of them, barking at the adults as they ventured past.

It was incredibly cute and hilarious.

When it was over, Riga looked at Default. "I do believe, my friend, that we just saw a movie of our Prime as a child."

Laughter throughout the studio greeted that. "Those were the infants of Optimus Prime and Ratchet. That was their Christmas Surprise gifts from the combined family. Thank you, General for the hilarity. I do hope they race at the track. I'm going to bet on the truck."

"I don't know. The convertible looks fast. So do the Lambos," Default said with a grin. They bantered a moment, then cut to the Bulletin Board which explained the upcoming new year day off and other business. Menus were given, then the show was back.

Drift and Springer sat at the table eating a good breakfast. Drift looked at Springer. "I miss the kids. If they were still here we would have had to make a car for them."

"With a camper. An airstream their size," Springer said with a smirk. He looked at Drift. "I miss them too."

They sat together eating and goofing before they would have to go to the staff meeting in Ops Center.

-0-Trine

Bluestreak listening to the broadcast paused long enough to watch their segment. Sending the nod to the twins who were taking the kids to school before going on duty, they chatted about the video before signing off. Blue had days off through the New Years. They would be going to Diego to celebrate it with the original humans. They would be bringing three kids with them. That was how much it changed but when they got there, they would find very little really had. He turned back to busing the apartment, getting it in good shape. He was off. It was his turn.

-0-Big conference room, Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The Seeker contingent always early sat in their comfy seats comparing Christmas Surprise notes. The leadership from Luna Base as well as all the others were in town so they could give personal sit-reps on their stations. Others wandered in to join them including Perceptor and Wheeljack. With almost a magic twist, Resolve ended up in Starscream's arms, smiling up at the big Seeker who smiled down. "What a fine little thing you are, infant. If you ever want to find your real home, I will print you a map to my door."

Wheeljack snickered proudly. "You will have to stand in line, Starscream."

They bantered about babies and how they progressed, all of them, great beauty. The all around superior awesomeness of Seeker infants was expounded on by Starscream though he did add the caveat that all infants were superior in the awesome department. It came with the territory in his mind. He mentioned his hope that Sky Warp would be willing to impart more of them into their life, the slagger. "One can never have too many of them can one?" he asked to nearly universal assent.

Prowl walked in with a mountain of datapads. He put them down and slid a few out. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Commander. How was your day?" Starscream asked in his usual silky manner.

"Good. You?" Prowl asked as he sat.

"Brilliant as always," Starscream said to universal smirks.

Ratchet and Ironhide arrived, moving to sit. They stared at everyone, then Prowl. "What did we miss?"

"Not much," Prowl said sitting back to grin at Starscream. "We were talking about how you need to get sparked."

Ratchet blinked, then cast a gimlet optic at Ironhide. "Have you been blabbing again?"

Ironhide considered the several times he did blab, then lied. "No."

"What about you, Prowl?" Ratchet countered. "You're still behind."

"I have a tiny femme yet," he said considering his little girl getting her two hours at the Academy. "I don't want them so fast I can't remember who they are."

Others began to come and sat with grins. The snark was half the reason to come early.

"How about I scan everyone when they get here and if someone's sparked we all take the orn off to party?" Ratchet suggested.

"You would party at the drop of a targ," Prowl said with a smug superiority.

"At least **I** can hold my high grade, Prowler," Ratchet replied with an equally smug expression.

"I don't hold it because **I **choose not to-" Prowl began before the derisive laughter buried him. He looked around with a paint peeling optic, then leaned forward toward Ratchet. "You are a bad influence."

"You knew it going in, sister," Ratchet replied as he leaned closer himself.

Laughter greeted that as the last of the committee members wandered in including Drift and Springer. Prowl glanced around, then looked at Ratchet. "Scan us."

Ratchet looked at him for a moment. "You want me to?"

"Sure, slagger. Scan us," Prowl said with a smug grin.

Everyone in the room, nearly fifty individuals looked at Ratchet, some with wariness, others with interest born of not knowing what the frag was going on. Ratchet leaned back, subbed a device, then paused as Prime walked into the room. He sat, then glanced at Prowl. "What's going on?"

Prowl glanced from him to Ratchet. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Ratchet who never saw a dare he didn't want to lick grinned. "Your wish is my command, slagger." He passed the meter over the crowd in the room which had taken on an electric air. He passed it back and forth checking it several times. Then he looked up with a grin. "My, my. You were busy little mechanisms over the holiday," he began.

The room was as silent as a tomb.

TBC January 22, 2015 **edited 1-24-15**


	305. Chapter 305

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 305)

-0-In the big conference room, Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The room was as quiet as a tomb.

Prowl leaned forward. "Well?"

Ratchet read the meter doing the math for the plus fifty individuals in the room. He looked up. "Are you talking to me?"

**"OLD MECH! WHAT DID YOU FIND OUT!?"** Ironhide asked suddenly worried that it was himself.

"You're not sparked, you big femme," Ratchet replied.

"I resemble that," Arcee said with a grin. "Sort of."

Elita laughed loudly. "Tell us, you reptilian slagger, or I will personally hug you tightly."

Ratchet smirked at Elita, a friend from back in the orn. He looked at Prime whose smile fell immediately. Sitting back, he appeared to brace himself. "It isn't you, oh Messiah of The People."

It was amusing how much relief appeared on Prime's face. "Thanks. I think," he said with a sickly grin.

Ratchet snorted. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to say a few words for sparking prevention."

A doughnut bounced off his helm from somewhere back in the room. He grinned. "Maybe not." He leaned back. "Let's do this. How about everyone who hadn't 'faced at all in the last three orns stand against that wall."

Everyone looked around but no one moved. Ratchet laughed loudly. "What a bunch of busy bunnies **we've** been." He glanced at Ironhide. "Why aren't you standing by a wall?"

Ironhide glanced sharply at Ratchet. "I don't **HAVE** to stand by the wall, slagger and you know it."

"So do the rest of us, Ironhide," Payload said with a snicker. Beside him, mortification luxe, Caro listened with mixed emotions**.** Never in his nice upbringing had he ever seen such things as this. He was enthralled and uncomfortable and delighted and embarrassed. He obviously needed to get out more.

Laughter greeted that as Ironhide squirmed. He tried to peek at the meter but Ratchet cut him off. "No you don't. This is my domain, slagger." He grinned, then looked around the room. Their level of concern was heightened considerably. "I will say no Seekers are sparked."

The level of relief was intense even as mourning broke out. In Starscream. Everyone else was weak helmed with relief over the sheer close call of it all. "Frag," Starscream said. "It was your turn, Thundercracker."

The big blue and white Seeker looked at Starscream as if he had lost his processor, which in a way he had. "In **what universe**, Star?" he asked to a near standing ovation from the voyeurs all around the room. Starscream smirked in spite of himself.

Ratchet laughed, then looked at Prowl who blinked and sat back slightly in unconscious self defense. "I'm sorry, Prowl."

The room was electric as optics moved between Prime who was **SHOCKED I TELL YOU! SHOCKED!**, Prowl **WHO WAS SORT OF HAPPY AND SURPRISED KINDA!** and Ratchet who was enjoying the whole thing **WAAAAAY! **to much. "But it isn't you," Ratchet finished.

Laughter long and hard greeted that with hand claps thrown in for good measure. Ratchet grinning glanced at Miler. "You on the other servo Miler have five more decaorns before you separate."

The room became still, the way it is on Halloween night in a cemetery.

With ax murderers running around.

Using zombies as their tracking dogs.

That kind of silent.

For a moment Miler didn't hear it, then he did. He glanced at Prowl with big optics, then Ratchet, then Venture who looked like a Seeker flew into his face. He looked at Ratchet, then leaned forward. "Are you sure, Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded, then grinned. "I'm sure. Old Granny Pants is going to have a brother. Or sister."

Prowl who stared at his genitors with The Look was speechless. The Look indicated a number of things. It let him know that the genitors were still 'doing it' at their age. It let him know they still had it even if he didn't want to know and **SURELY!** ... learning it with his peer group listening ... **EEWWW!** It let him know that he personally didn't invent fragging like every generation self importantly supposed about themselves. It let him know that his parents were getting it on and that he would not be the only child now. Prowl, only son of Miler and Venture was no longer head boy in his family. He gulped. Looking sharply at Ratchet, he leaned forward. "If this is a joke I will hurt you in places you don't know you have, loser."

Ratchet snorted. "You're welcome," he said turning the meter to Prowl.

He head the familiar data, then sat back. Looking at his genitors, he fumbled for words. "What … how do you feel about this?" he asked.

Venture looked at him, then smiled. "I'm happy. Are you happy, Milie?" he asked.

Miler who was sputtering through the news looked at Venture. "I am, Venture. You are? Are you sure you are?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Miler reached over to hug him, then smiled brilliantly. "I want a femme."

Laughter and congratulations greeted that announcement as the room heaved a sigh of relief. Starscream looked at Ratchet. "Who else if I may presume to ask?"

"You may do both," Ratchet said. He looked at the meter, then slid it across the table. It slid and slid passing individuals who stiffened then relaxed as it passed them. When it stopped, the mech looked at it with a gimlet optic. He reached for it, stared at it, studied the strange information, then looked at Ratchet. "Wow."

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Are you alright?"

Caro turned to Payload who looked at him with optics the size of small plants. "Are we okay? It's me," Caro asked.

Payload looked at Caro a moment, then nodded wordlessly. He looked at Ratchet, then Caro. Then he smiled. It was the most genuinely beautiful expression on the big mech's face any of them had ever seen. He shifted, then rose. He looked at Ratchet, then Caro. Then he sat down.

Thundercracker looked at Ratchet. "Is that it? No one else is sparked are they?"

Ratchet snorted, then smiled. "Nope." He looked at Prowl who was looking at his ada. "Watch out what you ask for, Prowler."

The winged mech looked at Ratchet. "Uh ..."

Miler was sitting with a giant smile as he patted Venture's servo. Venture was smiling himself. Prime looked relieved. Prowl was still stunned.

"Well, I suppose we could have held that for new business," Ratchet said with a smirk.

Laughter was had as the spell was broken. Springer glanced at Drift with a huge expression of relief. He looked at Ratchet. "We want to get ours from the Well. Eventually."

Ratchet nodded. "Then you better see me about getting the software and hardware to prevent sparking. You're playing with fire as it is."

Springer nodded. "See ya after the meeting." Drift nodded as well. For the next few, Ratchet sat taking internal requests from half the room including one from Starscream to ignore any from Thundercracker. He would fulfill Thundercracker's wish. He just wouldn't tell Starscream.

"Well, wasn't that … interesting," Prime said with a grin. "I would like to congratulate you, Caro and Payload and Venture and Miler. With every new infant we step that much farther from the abyss."

"Remember that, Thundercracker," Starscream purred. "Its patriotism."

Laughter greeted that as congratulations were given to one and sundry. Then Prime took hold of the meeting again. "If we can observe the agenda, we can get through this before dinner." He looked at Prowl. Prowl looked at him. Then he startled. "Oh. Uh," he said taking up at datapad. "We need to start with the pressing issues. The caste court aftermath and the long term implications to us all including the challenge to the leadership of the Iacon Order." He set the pad down, then spent the rest of the meeting staring at his genitors.

Fenix sat straighter. "Lord Optimus, we have been challenged by Traachon and Hobbes for the leadership. They have a list of candidates for all the positions and have had three orns to gather support. I have not had a chance to assess their progress because of the holidays but I am going to try to get good information now."

Prime nodded. "Do you have any indications of public opinion especially since the caste court?"

"There is embarrassment among those I know about the caste court and what they were seeking. Most of the mechs and femmes I know feel that boat sailed. I don't know the entire temper of things but that is what I am hearing directly and indirectly," Fenix replied.

"Good to hear," Prime said. "If you could pursue this as best you can, Fenix, it would help us greatly. We have several things in flux. This is the most serious threat to the colony at this time."

He bowed his helm. "I will do my best, Lord Optimus."

Prime nodded back. "Thank you, Fenix. What is the status on the migration, Prowl?"

Prowl looked at the datapad. "We have a mixed bag coming. There is a group of unknowns paralleling the one heading this way. We have a group massed by the Network. Dai Atlas has control of that group now according to intel, correct?" he asked looking up at Elita.

Elita nodded. "Some of those coming are high end specialists and technicians. They were spirited off Cybertron and taken away to safety. There are also high castes. What their thinking is, we don't know for sure. There was no problem at the gathering and none so far in the trip. We don't know much about them but we should check them out there, rather than deal with them here. There are also Seekers and Decepticons defecting along with the civilians. I hold out hope that they will be peaceful."

"We all do," Blackjack said. "I suppose we intercept them out there?"

"You read my mind," Prime said with a nod. "More high castes. We need to take their temperature out there. Fenix, I would like you to go with the group when we launch. if you could assess threat i will be grateful."

"I am yours to command, Lord Optimus," Fenix said with a bow of his helm.

"Thank you," Prime said nodding back. "We need to keep the balance. We have enough troublemakers now."

"You have the court option, Optimus. I am happy to hear disputes," Blackjack said.

"I will bear that in mind," Prime said.

They continued, then adjourned with the expectation that the morning after New Year they would meet again. When everyone was gone, only the family was present. Everyone turned to Miler and Venture including Springer and Drift. "So ... " Alor said with a grin.

"We're going to have a sparkling, Ven. I am so happy," Miler said with a smile.

Everyone turned to look at Prowl. He blinked. "What?" he asked.

Ratchet grinned. "Give him time. You will find your servos empty, Milie. He's a pro."

Miler grinned. "He got it from me."

TBC January 22, 2015 **edited 1-23-15**

NOTES:

TNO hidden planets beyond Neptune and Pluto: New theory says that there are two unknown planets past Uranus and Neptune - TNO's ... Trans Neptune Objects ... that are affecting space beyond Pluto. Two new planets. :D:D:D


	306. Chapter 306

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 305)

-0-At a cafe in The City

They sat together sharing 'coffee' and a snack. "What do you think, Milie? Are you really okay with this?"

Miler looked at him, then nodded. "I am. You?"

Venture nodded. "Yes." He grinned. "Here comes school all over again."

Miler grinned. "But we can do it right this time."

Venture nodded. "I know. Prowl looked surprised and shocked."

"Good," Milie replied. "It won't hurt him a bit." They laughed. It would be a nice moment, then they would go by The Sparkling Center so Milie could marvel at infant stuff. Venture would as well.

-0-Fenix

He walked to his office pausing along the way to chat here and there with former high castes who had attended the caste court. They were agitated at the idea that the colony would not find them dependable and trustworthy. There was also agitation over the challenge to the Iacon Order, with most of the membership displeased with the direction Traachon and Hobbes wanted to take them, away from constructive actions to what they felt were destructive. It was wholly unacceptable.

Heatout had organized opposition in the former high caste Circle membership which was small but influential. They were meeting and discussing the situation with others to ensure that the facts would be laid on the table before the vote. He continued to his office feeling better than before. It would be a tense three more orns before the vote.

-0-Sparkling Day School, reading pit, Group D, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

"**THEN I DRIVED THERE! AND THEN GOED 'TOOT! TOOT!' AND THEN DRIVED HERE!"** Orion of Mars moved around the open part of the circle showing 'driving'. He held an imaginary steering wheel as he showed his enraptured classmates that he had been 'drived with the shes' the orn before.

Roto who was enraptured himself grinned at Orion as the iconoclastic little mech demonstrated the trucks and cars that had been their family group present to the infants over Christmas Surprise. A short call to Ironhide led to a flood of images and short videos that were delightful.

"**I, ORION DRIVED! I CAMED THERE TO ATAR AND HE GOED TO ME AND I DOING! I HAVE FUN, ORION, ME!"** He stood with a brilliant smile as the group clapped their servos.

"Orion drived," Olo said with a big smile.

"I, Orion, drived," he said agreeably as he walked to sit with Mimi.

"You drived?" Han asked with a slightly suspicious tone.

Orion leaned forward to peer around Mimi. "I drived."

Han frowned slightly.

"What happened over Christmas Surprise for you, Han?" Roto asked.

Han rose and walked to the center of the circle with a nice airplane in his servos. His atar was head of the University department for aviation and a pilot's pilot himself. The plane was amazing in its detail. "I got this plane. My atar and I flied it." He then demonstrated how it 'flied' by running around the circle making flying noises as he flew the plane up, down and around.

He paused with a smile at Roto. Then he walked to sit down again. Olo arose, then walked to the middle. She pulled a little bag behind her. She reached inside to bring out a thing. "I learned magic," she said.

Her genitors, enormous mechs who **ADORED **her with a capital **A** had scoured the world(s) to find things that would entertain their daughter and let her shine. A bag of magic tricks was just the thing. She would be a magician. Playing together on the floor for a few joors a day, she learned the tricks enough to show them.

She did. She made flowers appear and disappear. She picked cards. Someone else picked cards. Things appeared in a hat and disappeared. By the time she packed her bag and dragged it behind her, the entire group was eyeing her with something akin to awe.

Olo was a magician.

And so it would go. Praxus would explain how to drive a minature Hummer Search and Rescue vehicle. "I drived it around with Hero. We played chase with the other cars. It was so fun. We can race at the track, my brother said. I hope so." He walked back to his seat next to Han who grinned at him. They were good friends, the two.

When the last infant had shared, they were lined up to go to their next session, an art project. Roto grabbed Orion, then walked to his classroom where he performed therapies of all kind. He sat Orion on a table top, then grabbed his picture cards. Sitting with a grin, he nodded. "Let's see how we roll, partner."

Orion smiled brilliantly. "I, Orion will help you, To-To."

Roto snorted, then grinned at the imp sitting before him. "You already do." He held up a card with a duck on it.

Orion looked at it with a twinkle in his optic. "Quack," he said with a fat cackle.

Roto grinned. It was going to be one of those orns.

-0-IntraCom of Autobot City, Studio 4, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Today, Colonial City Manager, Ultra Magnus said that the new remodels of Metro Stations 8 and 11 are completed and will be opened for regular travel. The new central line that was added with not be available for travel until the whole system is up and running everywhere. The pattern of the trains will require an overhead walkway to reach the middle tracks. It is believed that they will eliminate nearly all waiting with the addition of dozens of more trains to the systems. Hopefully, the congestion at peak travel times will be eliminated.

"In other news, plans for New Years Eve in the colony will include fireworks. They will be staged by Sciences at the same place the school program was held. If you wish to come you are most welcome. However, no matter where you are in the colony they will be big enough for everyone to see. If you wish to stay inside even with the warmer temperatures it will not affect your viewing pleasure.

"We will go now to City Hall and Gen-O for an interview with Manager Magnus on the new expansions of the city master plan," Lim-Lee said as the camera cut to the big mech with the martial bearing and the little mech with the impeccable reputation for courage in broadcasting.

"Magnus looks his usual handsome self," Ratchet said as Bluestreak lounged across his office on a couch by the window. He sat with his peds on the table passing time with one of his favorite mechs. Outside, the sun was shining and the city was humming. It included vast construction projects dotting the plain. It was an incredibly impressive sight outside.

"He does. He isn't aware of it. I think when anyone says so he thinks they're teasing him," Blue said with a grin.

"What have you heard from Prowl about the news?" Ratchet asked as he sat back and pulled candy cans from his desk drawer. He took some, then tossed them to Blue.

"He's really surprised," Bluestreak said. "He sort of got past the idea that his genitors would act that way."

Ratchet nodded. "He provoked the exchange, the slagger. He bears the consequences." Ratchet grinned. "This is going to be great. Miler and Venture are good sparks."

"They are," Bluestreak said. "They raised Prowl. One more infant for the colony."

Ratchet nodded. "We need everyone of them. What about you and the trine?"

"We mention it from time to time but right now we want to give the three we have all our time and attention until they get older," Blue said. "We will have more. I want to have a couple myself. Don't tell anyone."

Ratchet nodded. "I think we have four or five to go. Ironhide is that needy."

Bluestreak laughed. "I think he just likes to play with dollies."

Ratchet grinned. "He does like high end sparklings."

"Those little cars are great," Blue said. "I love my little format. All of our formats. That is just great."

"I remember the last time we went to The Sparkling Center to get the final Christmas Surprise presents that Ironhide seemed surprised to see little cars there. They don't hold up to ours. They are simpler and probably safer. Ours could drive in traffic."

"Imagine Orion driving Ironhide's format in traffic," Blue said with a chuckle.

"I can. That's the scary part," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Where are the twins?"

"The big ones? They're doing ops duty on Luna. They can come home off shift. I like that the rotating staff on the permanent non forward bases have that option. Sunstreaker likes to be home for bedtime at least."

"He's a good ada," Ratchet said. "I figured him for that. He's going to rebuild his disappointment list one infant at a time."

Blue nodded. "He's a great ada. Sideswipe isn't going to be in the next game is he."

"I doubt it. I snuck a peak at the images of his hip. He's getting there. The extra supplements he's taking will get him there faster but not for this game. Hobbes' son will play his position. This could be fun."

Blue grinned. "Sunny will mop the floor with him if he goes it alone. Fortunately, they play Capital City."

Ratchet nodded. "Good thing."

"Who is Iacon playing?" Blue asked with a grin.

"Don't even go there," Ratchet said with a sigh.

-0-In the Armory

He walked through the armory with Prowler on his arm. He had finished his time in the Academy and now they were on to the next step. They would count today. Zero, one, two and three were on the agenda. Colors were taking a rest for a while along with shapes. Right now, the emphasis was on counting. Adding a cookie, taking one away was the plan.

They walked to the elevator, bag of tiny cookies in servo and headed downward. Soon they would find a stack of pallets. Prowler would sit on a folded blanket on top of them while his father would patiently explain the idea of one cookie given is adding. One cookie eaten would be subtraction.

Prowler would love it.

So would Ironhide.

-0-Roto aka To-To

He held up the next card.

"Dog."

More followed.

"Boat."

"Plane."

"Ball."

"Hat."

"Truck. **TO-TO! I DRIVED A TRUCK! I GOING AND DOING WITH THE SHES!"**

Roto smirked. "So you say."

Orion smiled, then concentrated on the cards again. "Bird."

"Shoe."

"**Cup. TO-TO, I KNOW KUP! YOU KNOW KUP!?**"

"Yep."

Smiles from both of them. Then a new picture.

"Brerow."

"Umbrella."

"**BREROW!" **(Huge grin)

"Okay." (Next card)

(Pause to look around, then notices card) "Sapo."

"Sandwich."

"Papo." (Frowns. Leans in closer) "Sa … po." (Smiles brilliantly)

Roto smirked. "Next."

"Pig. **OINK!" **

(Another new picture)

"Wepo."

"Lemon."

"Wempoo." (Grin) **"POO-POO!**" (Mad cackle)

Roto who was biting his tongue held up the next card.

"Car. **I DRIVED CARS!**"

"You did. Next one."

"Book."

"Tapo."

"Table." Roto grinned.

"**TA-PO!** Tapo?" (Puzzles it a moment) "Tapo."

"Goat."

"Window."

"You can say window but you can't say table."

(Stares at teacher a moment, then grins with a twinkle) "Quack."

-0-TBC January 23, 2015

NOTES:

Starfire201: He is on the list. I love Thundercracker because he in almost all the universes is someone who has doubts about the 'Cons and whether he belongs. He is the most approachable one to me and he's sort of the long suffering Seeker in the trine, someone who keeps his personality without submerging into Starscream. This is so long I am making sure I don't bunch up too many. It is patriotic to do this, have infants and Thundercracker is on the list.

Guest: Caro is. I clarified that part. Thank you for letting me know. :D


	307. Chapter 307

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 307)

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat in the apartment feeling the burn as the leadership came to the meeting called to pool their information. Christmas Surprise was over and soon so would New Years. It would be the following orn when the election would be held. He had been informed about the speaker corner in Metroplex Children's Park but had held off going there to politic. It wasn't going well.

The door opened as bots began to stream in. They sat in the chairs, took drinks and snacks as they made room for more to come. When the room was filled, everyone mentally checked off, Traachon began. "Welcome. I am concerned with the amount of support we have identified. I would like to hear how your efforts have been going."

The group was silent a moment, then a big mech shrugged. "It wasn't good before the caste court and it has been hard as slag since. We're getting a lot of push back by those who are worried that no one will believe they are loyal if this stuff continues."

Lots of heads nodded. "We could go to the speaker's corner and speak out and we can seek support through the Community Bulletin Board."

"I'm not going to the corner. I don't want to get beat up," a smaller mech said. "I've even gotten hostility."

It was silent a moment. "This isn't good, Traachon," Hobbes said. "I haven't made a lot of headway either."

"It could be that this is a dead end for us," another mech said, one who was older. "The circumstances here are vastly different than other places. We are a handful of individuals in a vast ocean of varied castes and huge support for Optimus. They have security and material plenty here so there's nothing to work with. I have tried but I haven't gotten anywhere either. It could be that this is the end of the trail."

"That's defeatist talk, Clarel," Traachon said to someone who had been a parliamentarian for the Senate, a mech of age and education who had never worked at physical labor in his life. He was bookish and quiet.

Clarel looked at him with a strained expression. "I am giving you unfiltered information. If you choose to believe in other possibilities I can leave."

It was sharp and unlike him to snap at anyone let alone Traachon. It was silent a moment. "We are all on edge, Clarel. But that doesn't change our process."

"It should," Clarel replied sharply. "We don't have support for the return of The System here. There are too many who are happy and secure. You have seen the love that Optimus Prime gets from the masses. They love him and will follow him. He commands a vast army and Seeker armada. What do you expect to do about that?"

"Optimus Prime holds the Matrix because we say so. What we have given, we can take away," Hobbes said.

Clarel stood, then turned to them. "If you so much as try you should expect serious and vast civil unrest. Do you really think that anyone will stand for something that most of them will consider extreme blasphemy? I don't know what process you believe will allow you to do that but I have never agreed and never will. I will not insult Primus and The One by being a part of such an action."

"Coward," Waldeen said. He was leaning against a window staring with rage at the smaller older mech. "You benefited from everything that my father and the others did. You didn't give a frag about anyone before now. **Now** you lose your nerve? **Now**?"

"I don't need to be talked to like that from you, boy," Clarel said with a cold rage. "I served Cybertron all my life. Who the frag are **you** to talk to **me** like this?"

"The son of a mech who deserves to lead this colony. You are a **coward** to lose your nerve now. Traachon got us through the Diaspora and you never lost a meal or a moment to enjoy that. **Now you want to quit?"** Waldeen said angrily.

**"YOU TELL ME HOW WE GET EIGHT MILLION INDIVIDUALS PROTECTED BY AN ARMY LOYAL TO PRIME ALONG WITH THE TEMPLE PRIESTS AND EVERYONE ELSE TO GIVE HIM UP AND FOLLOW US, I WILL BE HAPPY TO HEAR!** Until then,** shut your mouth,**" the little mech said.

"Or what, Clarel?" Waldeen said coldly.

"Or I will leave," Clarel said coldly. "Anyone who pursues this policy will end up in prison or dead. Its time to either call it an orn or leave here. I am tired of running. I also am not infatuated with the idea of prison. So frag off, boy."

It was silent a moment, then Waldeen walked to the door. He opened it, then turned to the little mech. "So leave, fragger. Don't ever come back."

Clarel stood a moment, then walked to the door and out. Waldeen shut the door, then turned to the others. "Anyone else?"

"Who are **you** to ask, **boy**?" another mech replied, one who was huge and powerful in appearance. He was Klark-2, a former financier from Iacon who was one of the most wealthy individuals there before The Fall.

Waldeen looked at him, then Traachon raised his servo. "We don't need to fight or argue among ourselves. We have to plan our strategy. I am thinking that we need to turn up the heat and raise the idea among the people that the Prime might not be able to protect them."

"More 'accidents'?" Waldeen asked with a smirk.

"I didn't say," Traachon said with a grin. They talked together working out the future, then the meeting broke up. Waldeen walked out with Denita and Stormy to gather their cells together … separately … to plan the next few maneuvers that they had worked out in the meeting.

-0-Clarel

He walked for joors working out his rage. He was smarter than the rest it would seem because he was more aware of reality as it was than as he wished it to be than the others. He had always been that way. Precision was part and parcel of his profession. He walked back to his apartment where his bond was reading the newspapers of the various cities. He looked up. "What went wrong? You look terrible."

He sat and explained it. They sat silently a moment, then his bond leaned toward him. "Does this mean that we're out? Traachon doesn't like disagreement. It would appear that you have broken free of this mess."

Clarel considered that. "I think I have. I don't quite know what to do, Replay."

It was quiet a moment. "Then we go to the Temple. Take your woes to the Temple. My atar always said that. You need to speak to a priest. Have you ever considered that we may be in danger now that we don't belong? Waldeen and Denita could hurt you. They could hurt both of us. You do remember the utility stations and the subway being blown up. It was them. Tell me it wasn't."

"I can't," Clarel said. He looked at Replay. "Do you really believe they would harm us?"

Replay stood. "I do. Come. Now."

Clarel stood, then the two walked out of their apartment. They would reach the Temple in half a breem. While they were gone, Waldeen's cell would wire their apartment with bombs.

-0-Springer and Drift

They sat in The Pit Stop having lunch. "What do you think about Miler and Venture?" Drift asked as he stirred his 'coffee'.

"They seem happy about it. We have to get fixed. I don't think we're ready to be genitors. I asked Ratchet to squeeze us in later today."

Drift nodded. "Fine with me. Are you still up for three when we do or was that separation anxiety talking?"

Springer grinned. "I thought the three of them were perfect. Only the Well, Drift. Unless of course you want to volunteer."

Drift snorted. "Nope," he said.

Kup and Hercy walked in moving toward their table. They sat, had their order taken, then looked at the pair. "What's the word from forensics on the metro station?" Hercy asked.

"Bombs. Very targeted bombs. If no one had been there the way they seemed to believe it would be then it would have been less of a fiasco. They know their stuff," Springer said.

Kup nodded. "They do. They're going to kill someone one of these times."

Everyone nodded. Then the food came and they dug in. The Dojo would be the next stop on their trail.

-0-That morning in the Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"How's your hangover?" Epps asked as he sat down between Michio Honda and Will Lennox.

"Throbbing. Yours?" Will asked as he stared at his pancakes. "I wish Ratchet could shoot us with something."

"I do too," Epps said as he filled his plate. "You didn't make it home so I came to see if you died in a corner somewhere and no one noticed."

Lennox grinned. "Everyone left for the tower. I stayed here because I was really loaded. Half the team is here somewhere," he said glancing around.

They chatted as others joined them from couches all around the room. "Did you see the film Blackjack gave to Good Morning Autobot City?" Sheila Conroy asked.

"The one with the little cars?" Bobby asked. "That was on teevee?"

"Blackjack sent it in for the little video moment. It was hilarious watching Optimus steering the little truck around with his kids in it," Sheila said with a grin.

"I was on stakeout with Jazz once … New York I think. He told me about Prime. He says that he never expected to have a personal life. Some of the Primes don't. Most of them. They have too much responsibility and most of them don't even try. Prime had a huge residence in Iacon and a country estate on the Hydrax Plain as well as an apartment in Capital City. He never used them but for the Iacon mansion. He had his parents there too. Jazz said he expected to live and die alone."

It was silent a moment. "That's really sad," Sheila said. "Did you ever hear about Prowl?"

"Prowl and Jazz are friends but not like Ratchet and Prowl. Prowl was always by the book, always work oriented and could do all the hard stuff. He was hard to like and know sometimes. There were always rumors that Prowl came with the Primeship if you know what I'm saying."

"Damn," Lennox said. "Really?"

Epps nodded. "Yeah. He said it wasn't true but that is what some used to say. Barricade gets under Prowl's skin by saying shit like that. Freak."

"Everything that Optimus has now must seem like dreaming," Sheila said. "I can't imagine being as old as him and not having the hope of a life with love and children. No wonder he looks so amazing around his family or when he's kidding around with the mechs. He's so dignified and looks so heavy with responsibility but he's really a funny mech."

"He is. At the end of their staff meetings he always asks for 'the good of the order'. He sits back and expects to be entertained. Ratchet is really good at that. But then, Ratchet has been morale officer for the army since the beginning. He and Prime are like peas in a pod. I'm glad he laughs. I like his laugh," Epps said as he poured syrup over his pancakes.

"Me too. I really like that mech," Sheila said.

Outside, mechs walked past along with the occasional femme as they went about their business. At the tower habitat, all three floors of it now, the community was getting up and organized. Children who went were taken to school or the Academy. Several groups of family members were organizing to go to the Temple to help with the ritual new year cleaning. They would be greatly welcomed. Another day was rising.

-0-At the Temple

They sat with Chrome talking about their disquiet with the opposition and the changed circumstances they found themselves in. Chrome listened without a word as they discussed the dislocate they felt having no faction to call their own. As they did Chrome considered his options. When they fell silent he exercised one.

"What do you expect to happen now that your group has essentially cut you out of their company?" Chrome asked.

"We are unclear, Lord Chrome," Relay said as Clarel nodded.

"What is your current consideration about The System? I am not asking whether you believe it should be revived here. I am pretty clear that you don't believe it will be. I am asking your opinion of it as a way of life for our people?"

They looked at Chrome. "I have lived in the system all of my life. I have seen the greatness of our culture and empire because of it,"Clarel replied. "I believe in it but it … I don't know. I'm confused."

"You do see the colony around you. The population is building a beautiful world and everyone has an equal share in its well being and progress. Everyone has opportunity, education, housing and food as well as healthcare. They get to go to any business in the colony without fear of being sent away. Primus restored the artifacts and relics. What do you see when you see that?"

They looked at him, then each other. "We see a good plan at work. I am … we're confused. I don't know what to think. I have never been to a place like this where the affairs are so different," Clarel said as Relay nodded.

"What about the others? We have had bombs planted. Everyone knows it. You know it. Tell me about that. We need to protect our people and we need to protect you. If you allow this to continue the entire high caste population here, the smallest group of us will be placed in danger. Our reputation will be ruined in the optics of others and for good reason." Chrome waited as the two struggled. "You are here in the Temple in the sight of the relics, on holy ground. You must clear your spark."

They stared at him, then Clarel sagged. "We were to organize opposition through the Iacon Order to give us a legal platform from which to make our headway. We have done that elsewhere. The caste court made that nearly impossible. The high castes here are angry about this because they worry about trust with others."

"And well they should," Chrome said with uncharacteristic firmness. "I was high caste but I never believed in it. I was imprisoned by high castes, my own caste because I followed Primus to try and bring change. You must go to Prime and tell him what you can. Every little bit helps. You appear to have been disowned."

"I have never lived in any other system but this one. What shall we do?" Relay asked anxiously.

"I will help you. You have my word," Chrome said. Then he rose. "Time to come clean to the Prime."

They stared at him, then rose tiredly. It would be a short walk to Ops Center and Optimus Prime.

-0-TBC January 24, 2015 **edited 1-25-2015**


	308. Chapter 308

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 308)

NOTE FIRST: Sessykiss, you clever little thing, you. It was suggested that Santa Prime needed reindeer. **OF COURSE HE DOES! BWAHAHAHA!** I am so sad I didn't think that up. Imagine the trine wearing antlers with bells. Or bells on their wrists. **SEEKERS ARE REINDEER! YOU KNOW STARSCREAM WOULD DO IT! IT WILL HAPPEN! ON THE LIST YOU GO!** See, readers are so clever and I can't thank you enough. You are the most amazing crew of folks ever. You think I would add this because there are people where I live who have them. They are beautiful, about the size of a medium sized horse and very quiet. They have huge brown eyes, big feet and horns. I love them. Thank you, Sessy, you clever boots. You are The One today. :D:D:D

On with the story, my dears …

-0-At the Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on chairs watching Prime anxiously. He was thinking through the ramifications as bots entered the door to stand and wait silently. Clarel and Replay sat feeling very small and vulnerable. They had lived a great life on Cybertron, part of an intellectual group that included Neo and Laret. They wrote and read books, took part in learned pursuits and worked hard at their professions. Clarel was parliamentarian of the Senate, a lawyer's lawyer who settled disputes, researched bills and motions for legality and arbitrated on the spot any brouhahas that arose in discussions on the Senate floor.

Replay was a writer who wrote on a lot of subjects but science was his special love. He was kind, quiet and still water. One really didn't know what he thought about things because he never told anyone but Clarel. His disruption over their current status was much less a problem for him than a relief. He watched the others carefully as his bond sat beside him filled with anxiety and concern.

Big mechs entered, Springer, Drift, Hercy and Kup among them. The door opened as Hauser entered along with the forensic Seekers. They stood a moment as Prime and Prowl discussed the situation between them. The only one who didn't look freaked out was Chrome. He merely watched Replay and Clarel with concern and relief.

Prime sat forward. "We have a situation, gentlemen," he told his mechs. "Clarel and Replay have been ousted from Traachon's group. They see no way for the situation to change here and said so. It was enough to show them to the door."

"Lucky you," Drift said to the pair.

Clarel flinched as Replay straightened in his chair. He nodded. "It is. What bothers me the most now are the repercussions. I believe they will hurt us."

"I agree," Prime said as did Blackstone and Barron. Also in the room was Ironhide, Ratchet, Lon, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Flint who was called in from his step down time. "I believe that they will tidy things up. I believe that your apartment is not safe to return to at this time. They use bombs. They probably mined your apartment when you left. Even if they didn't, we must proceed with the idea that they did."

Clarel looked sharply at Prime, then nodded. He reached for Replay's servo, then squeezed it. "I am concerned for my bond. I don't want anything to happen to Replay. He's been a good mech all his life. I am the one who had the debt to pay to our people. Not him. I beseech you to protect him."

"Both of us, Clarel," Replay said pointedly to his bond. He looked at Prime. "I was separated into the high castes but it never was a good fit for me. I don't approve of this sort of thing, Lord Optimus. I was raised to be religious and there is no reconciliation with the caste system and the Will of Primus. Please … tell us what we can do. We are on a path to redemption though my bond in his confusion and sorrow is unaware of it."

Prime nodded. "I will have you both protected." He looked at Chrome. "Can they stay in the Temple?"

He nodded. "I will be honored to have you both there. I don't think the bombers will blaspheme the Temple with despicable actions but then, I am somewhat at a disadvantage to see the intentions of those dedicated to doing harm to others."

Prime nodded. "I will post guards around the clock," he said glancing at Springer who nodded. "I am going to assume your apartment is mined. I would need sappers to go there and check. Evacuate that floor and the ones above and below it."

Springer nodded, then glanced at the Seekers. "We have it, Lord Optimus," Sky replied. "What do you wish? Do we disarm the building and let them see us or is there something to your plans that will allow stealth to remain intact?"

Prime considered that, then shook his head. "That boat has sailed I'm afraid. The safety of everyone trumps that including your own. I am wondering if the cells are really acting under Traachon's orders or if they are going their own way. I want Traachon and Hobbes tailed night and day. If you can round up the soldiers in the army who have Mirage's skills … I was told there were three or four others, then we can watch them. The vote for the Iacon Order is soon."

"The orn after New Years. I am livid about that. I would like to go there and speak to the voters when they come," Clarel said. "There is not hope that the colony will change their minds. I told them so and this happens."

"It was a good thing," Replay said squeezing Clarel's servo. He looked at Prime. "My bond is good. He's just caught in a paradigm shift that took him by surprise. We will do whatever you ask of us, Lord Optimus. We are sorry for this. It is not what I wanted and in the end, not what my bond would want as well. We have been happy here, happier than at any other time since The Fall and want to be of assistance."

"Coming forward helped immeasurably," Prime said. "If you go with Chrome you will be safe. Do not leave the Temple proper. Do not go anywhere without armed guards. Do you understand? I do not want to put you in the jail for protective custody."

Replay nodded even as Clarel looked alarmed. "We understand perfectly." He looked at his bond who looked at him with emotional distress. "Come on, Clarel. The priests will help us. Let's go see the AllSpark." They rose, then Replay bowed to Prime.

Clarel in his distress and confusion paused, then bowed to Prime. He looked at Prime with anxiety. "They want to disenfranchise you from the people. They want to take the Matrix back. I would not stand for that. It's blasphemy and an insult to Primus and The One. Please be wary of them, Lord Optimus. They have no spark."

Prime nodded, then bowed his helm too. The two turned and with Lon and Hercy began the trek to the Temple with Chrome. When the door closed, they relaxed a tad. Springer looked at Prime. "Those fraggers are beginning to make me mad."

"Beginning?" Prime asked with a smirk.

The door opened as Blackjack and Alor entered to pause at the end of the table. "You called us, Optimus?" Blackjack asked.

"Have a seat, 'Jack, Alor. We have a situation," Optimus said.

-0-Around the colony

They made their way around placing small charges with impunity. Their alien as well as homemade tech was so good that no security measure that the colony possessed could detect them. It was so different, so powerful that they could walk past mechs and femmes on duty and not be detected. It disturbed and redirected energy which was the basic configuration of the Cybertronian physique and processor. It rearranged their ability to detect someone even if they stood next to them. It allowed teams and individuals to come and go undetected.

The library annex in Terra, a grocery store in Pax, three utility transfer stations that would black out Centurion, Kalis and Tyger Pax, The Pit Stop and a hangar in the airfield were given their own charges as well. They were remotely controlled. They were powerful with extra concentrated energy release configurations to allow the maximum impact at the site without throwing too much shrapnel too far. It was considered that killing mechs and femmes was counterproductive to peeling them away from their Prime. Too many deaths would turn the rabble against them in the end.

When the three cells were finished, they walked back to the underground, switched off their tech and rode home or to work, school and appointments. They were aware that some of them were on the security grid of the colony but their tech had planned for that. A dummy signal would allow them to be on the grid going about their business, not off so that they had an alibi. They were that good at what they did.

-0-Ten minutes later

They were finishing the outline of security and investigation when messages began to come in. Bombs were going off all over the colony. Prime arose with his team, then turned to hurry out. They crossed the courtyard at a run, then paused. A dark cloud of smoke was rising over the Hangar District. Nearby, another was billowing. Transforming, they drove at haste across the airfield to the scenes of destruction.

Inferno and Red Alert were already there coordinating the emergency response. Nearby, leaning over a destroyed hangar Kappa Supreme was lifting off debris, her expression one of fear and rage. Down the street, The Pit Stop was boiling out smoke that hung about ground level from the heaviness of the cold. Mechs were staggering out, some of them injured and dripping energon.

Ratchet who had called for help ran to them, helping them to sit and lay down as he triaged them. When First Aid arrived with the alpha team of the Colonial First Response, he ran to the hangar and entered the crashing scene. Through the fog of smoke and shattered debris, he located two injured. He scanned them, then reached for one. He pulled the mech out, a youngling mentor program student, gently laying him down as the First Response team for the Hangar District arrived along with medics.

He turned, then ran inside to find the other. Dragging him out, he lay the youngling on the ground. Fixing a couple of hurts, he glanced at the youngling's face, then gasped.

It was Roadie.

Nearby, Prime and his team got the shorthand of the situation which had been brought under control by Inferno and Red Alert. Then they all paused. Another report was coming in. Turning, transforming, they drove with haste, lights and sirens led by Prowl as they drove across wherever there was an opening toward Tyger Pax.

-0-At a utility substation in Tyger Pax

The bomb was bigger than the rest because this was an automated station. It shattered the entire complex causing every light from Tyger Pax, Centurion and Kalis to go out. Smoke trailed upward through the roof which had blown out. Windows nearby were pelted with debris but it left no marks due to the transparent steel of their configuration. Mechs on the street fell to the ground, many of them doing so without thinking because they had done it before in other more terrible circumstances.

Down the line, the overload blew the utility stations at Centurion and Kalis. That in turn led to an emergency shutdown of the power leading back to Terra and her hub cities, Pax, Crystal City and Luna. By the time the transfer equipment shut down, more than half the colony would be without power. The temperature at the time would be -100 degrees. Vulnerable people would be protected by back up generation in the basements of their towers but those not identified thus wouldn't be.

Optimus transformed, then walked through the gathering crowd to the emergency workers from Public Works, the Energon Administration and several private firms that helped build and maintain the equipment that supplied power to their city. He paused next to Jetta who looked infuriated. "What is the damage, Jetta?" Prime asked as the others transformed to gather too. Before Jetta could reply another call came in.

Prime froze, then glanced back toward The City. :Emergency Command Center, patch me into the transponders of every adult in the city, Earth 1 and the Habitats. Now:

:You are in, Prime: a voice replied from the command center under Fort Max.

:This is Optimus Prime. I am calling upon you to go into your homes and stay there until further notice. Do not take the subway system. If you are at work, stay there. If you are on the street, go to a business or public building and stay there. Someone has planted small devices around the colony and is setting them off. They are not big enough to harm anyone. They are designed to send a message to me. I am asking for your confidence in my leadership and ability to protect you. Please go to the closest building to where you are and stay there. Do not go to the schools. They are under emergency lock down and everyone there is safe. You will not be allowed to enter once they go into lock down. Military and civilian policing forces are already there to provide security. Do not act up or you will be jailed. If you see anything out of the ordinary or out of place do not and I repeat, do not touch it. Report it to the Emergency Command Center at Fort Max or to the Emergency Center of the Watch on the frequency 134.791. Understand, you are being protected by the emergency response system and the military. Do this and I will contact you shortly with more information. Until all are one. Prime out:

As Prime turned back to the others more messages arrived. The Grocery at Terra, the public library annex at Terra and a medical station at the Industrial Park City had gone up in smoke.

-0-TBC January 25, 2015 **edited 1-25-15**


	309. Chapter 309

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 309)

-0-On the move: Terra

Optimus Prime transformed, then walked through the stricken civilians and the mechs working to move them to safety. There were individuals being carried out or limping between others as they walked out of the tower that held the ground floor The Grocery of Terra complex. Smoke billowed out even as the last flames were extinguished. It had happened in a place where human food was stored. That area had an atmosphere configured to allow the humans to enter and remove their masks if necessary. No humans had been there at the time.

Prime walked into the vast cavernous business that encompassed the entire ground floor of the massive tower, this the main grocery of the city of almost one million inhabitants. There were others, specialty shops as well as bakeries elsewhere but this was the main place civilians came for their needs in this area. Each city had one, a vast complex groaning with all manner of food and drink, both prepared and otherwise. It was patterned off the flagship model, The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex, though many diameters bigger. It employed a large crew some of which were lying and sitting outside shaken up by the event.

The blast had been in the back where many were the individual who worked to box and ship groceries that were either ordered for delivery in person or on the citywide internet system. Some preferred to order this way and have things delivered on a regular basis. Some ordered sporadically but it was a brisk business in a city this big and the mostly youngling staff was always hopping in the automated area with both cold and room temperature storage.

They had taken the hit but the machinery and low walls that divided the vast warehouse space had absorbed the greatest portion of the blast. No one would die here anymore than they would at the other sites. It still stung Prime personally and professionally that his colony with its good and wonderful people was not safe from an ancient evil.

He turned to walk out, pausing with Inferno who had come to begin the rescue and preserve the scene. "What about the hangar and The Pit Stop?" he asked.

"Under control. We have this one, the utility substation and there is a bomb at the library down the street. Red Alert is going to the Industrial Park City Medical Station." Inferno was grim faced and suffused with rage.

So was Prime.

-0-Around the colony

Sheila Conroy and the other women of the 'Armed Forces and Civilian Ladies Auxiliary' paused in their work to watch as every Cybertronian in the facility including the nearby priests froze in place. They had been here when Black Shadow had arrived so they watched in abject horror as history repeated itself. Glancing at each other, they waited until everyone relaxed. **:WHAT IS HAPPENING?:** she called out even as Prime's message reached them. They listened, then turned to Lauren. :What do you want us to do, Lauren?: Sarah Lennox asked.

"You must stay here. We will protect you," Lauren said as he turned to Gravitas. "All of you! Go to the gates by the streets. Call for the people to come to us. Go into the grounds and the gardens! Call them to come! All of them! Tell them we will defend them!" Lauren looked down at the humans. "Stay here and do not fear. We will protect you," he said as he turned to run for the doors. All of the priests were behind him as they ran outside to call to the civilians and soldiers who were within ear shot of their voices.

The humans ran to the doors to look outside. Mechs and a femme were running toward the door up the grand steps that led outward. On the other sides those who were in the grounds were running toward them or up the other steps called and gestured to by all of the priests. Loni Epps turned to look the other way, then elbowed Sheila Conroy. Pointing to the distance, all of them turned to look. A tower of smoke followed by another was rising slowly into the freezing sky of Mars.

-0-Terradive

He paused to take the message, then looked at his class who were measuring and working out the soil composition of Olympus Mons. Around the room were fantastic kits with bins filled with the different rocks of Mars. They were part of the school's science department and were used by classes to learn what their new home world consisted of. Raw diamonds as big as a mech's fist sat on the counters in the science area of their room. Slabs of obsidian and rocks thick with garnets were on show also with students studying them with magnifying glasses including Bobby Epps and his sister, two other boys whose fathers were soldiers and a grandson of John Fulton who was visiting.

He watched his kids, then walked to the back part of the room where lockers for everyone lined a wall. Using the door of his personal closet as a shield, he pulled two handguns and a rifle out sliding them into subspace. When that was accomplished, he added a long thin blade he preferred for close in fighting, then turned to walk back to his class. They would continue geology class oblivious to the danger all around them.

Terradive on the other servo would not be.

-0-Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat and stood by the windows watching the smoke nearby slowly disperse in the light breeze of a moderately cold (for Mars) afternoon. The message had arrived overriding their regular device programming. Even if their equipment was turned off the pulse of the message would turn them on so that they could be heard. It was not left to chance that they would hear because they didn't wear their head gear in the habitats. A flashing light, the activation of the devices and everyone had a better chance of living.

"Sciences Habitat to N.E.S.T. Headquarters, this is Alejandro Lopez." He sat at the main console for communications on the first floor.

"N.E.S.T. here." A voice of someone on duty spoke but Alejandro didn't know it.

"What's going on? Did you get the message?" he asked.

"Affirmative, Sciences. We're all on lock down. Something is happening. What do you see from your angle?"

"We see smoke trailing into the sky," Alejandro replied.

"We can see down the road. The Pit Stop and a hangar in the District have been bombed."

"What the hell?" Alejandro asked as everyone crowded around him.

"You're to stay in the habitat, Commander's orders. Security is being organized for the streets and if you get caught you get jailed. Human or no. Major Lennox is going to see what the hell is going on. Someone told me it's high caste discontent coming home to roost."

They talked together watching the channel all emergencies were broadcast for the news from IntraComm. It would not come for a joor. Then it would be scene-by-scene.

-0-Lennox, Epps and Graham

They roared through the streets heading toward Terra. Taking the direct route they managed to miss the three mech patrols of Watch and military who were walking the empty streets. The odd emergency vehicle roared through the streets and overhead they could see runabouts from the hospital flying to and from different places. As they turned right at Sports Center Road, they headed down the broad but mostly empty Metro Highway 2 toward Terra. There were three towers of smoke rising from the vast city with its beautiful sparkling skyline. One of them was the substation at Tyger Pax but from their angle it looked like Terra. They poured on the speed to get there.

-0-Earth 1

"What do you suppose it means?" Hildie asked as she stood swaying, her pregnancy perched to enter its seventh month.

"I don't know. It would appear that someone blew up some places," Brandon Clark replied. "Prime will tell us and the IntraComm soon enough."

"We must volunteer to help them where we can," Hildie said. "They are our neighbors. We must be good neighbors."

Everyone nodded. When IntraComm finally began to broadcast colony-wide, they would adjourn to the theater to watch it on the massive view screen.

-0-Springer, Drift and Company

They pulled into the Industrial Park City parking lot for the emergency response teams that worked day and night at the huge massive facility taking care of problems. Their building was big, multi-stored and shared space with a fully equipped and staffed hospital station. It was the part of the building that had suffered the bombing. The other part of the building were offices for security, the firefighters and substance specialists that handled spills and other problems swiftly and expertly.

Smoke billowed out of windows that were opened immediately to kill the fires inside. The windows were smudged but unbroken. It took more than one Seeker flying into them point blank to cause damage in a window like the ones they used in the construction of the colony. They were rated to withstand enemy attack and space caused damage for ships.

Springer walked to the door peering inside. Big mechs were working even as the hospital gathered the three who were harmed by the explosion. They were tossed around, then fell to the ground. Other than dings and a mild concussion, they would be fine. "Preserve the scene. Don't take anything nor move it," he said to a fireman standing nearby with a datapad. The big mech nodded, then sent the command. "What's the damage, Ovid?" Springer said as he stood in the debris looking around with a furious expression.

"We have a thrashed lobby for the hospital. The reception counter is in pieces and their equipment and computers are toasted. Fraggers placed it by the door so it could be worse. Seems like they didn't want to kill anyone." He looked at Springer with a cold expression of rage. "Mighty fine of them don't you think?"

Springer nodded. "Does it appear that there is any other bombs or is this the only one?"

"It seems to be the only one," Ovid said. "We have scanned for them, these seem to be shielded. Look over there," he said nodding to the door which was splinters. There was a huge concussive mark by the wall. "They just put it by the door like a door stop. We can't detect them, Springer. Do you know what that means? If the fraggers get too bold they could put one down beside you and me and we wouldn't know it. I don't know how they get into here without registering on the sensors but they don't."

Springer absorbed that noise, then nodded. "Thanks, Ovid."

Sky walked in with two sappers and a munitions expert from the Armory. "What do you have, Ovid?" he asked.

He nodded toward the door. "Point of origin, Sky. Blast radius is everywhere you can see. It spewed into here and left the other side of the door relatively okay. It knocked two of the data mechs here bouncing off the walls. The fraggers put it in full view, Sky. Look," Ovid said.

They all did. Sky walked to the broken door scanning with specialized Decepticon equipment for broken bits and pieces. They would be microscopic. He rose to look at the group solemnly. "They put them in full view. The bomb at The Pit Stop was in the back by the big window. It was just sitting there but no one saw it. The hangar had one by the door. There is one at the grocery store in Terra, in the back in the warehouse. It was by a pallet stack. The one at the utility was put on the generator control panel. No one even tried to limit the damage there. The library annex had one in the periodical reading area. They aren't hidden but they aren't seen. Fraggers have skills."

Springer nodded. "They do. Frag them," he said. "Let me know what you find. I'm going to Terra." He turned with a silent Drift in tow. Transforming, they roared off to Terra and a tour of the library and the grocery. Nothing would show up on the sensors or security. Nothing at all.

-0-In a habitat near the Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"You don't know more than that?" Larc asked as they stood by the glassy surface of the dome that gave them their life.

"No," Tempest said with a chagrined sigh. "They don't leave a signature. I can't even detect the devices. They seem to be completely invisible … no, that isn't it. They seem to be able to become non-existent when they do what they do. I can't even figure out if anyone did what this caused. I know **they** did but there is nothing there, Larc. I don't read anything. I don't know how they do it but they almost appear to be null space."

"Then is there a way to detect nothingness in the middle of substance?" Larc asked as she struggled to understand the physics of their situation.

"I don't know. I will try but this is outside even my understanding," Tempest said with a nod.

"Very well. I will call up the warriors and have them patrol. We must be vigilant. We have infants. We will help the Prime find these individuals because it must be so. There must be a Cybertronian source for this. You don't detect any aliens who might be here unknown to any of us?" Larc asked as she considered all the possibilities.

"No. All energy has a signature. In my experience which is considerable, I have never read a presence that had nothing to mark its existence. This is homemade. Someone is very clever, Larc. Very clever and ruthless indeed," Tempest concluded.

"Very well. Let's go. You are to stay in your home until we say otherwise. We cannot lose you. We need your wisdom, Tempest," Larc said with a no nonsense expression.

Tempest nodded, then looked toward the city. Other smoke was trailing upward in the distance. "I hate this."

Larc nodded, then with a protective arm, the two walked back into the foliage of the habitat to their city. Larc would call the warriors and they would arrive with arms that had been made and provided as a special commission by RTR Tools. They would arrive with armor on their arms and big powerful legs. They would have armored helmets for their great heads which allowed space for their horns to protrude through. They would also carry huge long scimitar-like swords which they were expert in wielding. They would patrol until the danger passed day and night.

There would be a fearful cost for anyone who dared to cast danger their way.

-0-TBC January 25, 2015 **edited 1-26-15**

Donnie Rose: Good point if college was all day long every day. :D:D:D One of the mind blowing things I discovered when I went was that I didn't go every day all day long. I had classes that met an hour and a half on Tuesday and Thursday, others that met one hour on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and others that were on weekends for three hours. That left me zillions of hours during the day to hang out, walk around and generally be off anyone's radar. They would have time to play and none of them would be out of class to do this. They would merely wait to do it between times they physically had to be somewhere. What their tech does is place them at home or in a routine that would show their presence on colonial sensors in one place while going on their way to their bombing destinations. Ghost presences. :D I love tech. :D


	310. Chapter 310

The Diego Diaries; Boom! (DD4 310)

-0-At the colony everywhere

Everyone paused from one end of the colony to another to listen to the all call. Humans who were with bots paused as well to look at them. Then the call came to the humans through the devices and communications stations of their different locations including Earth 1.

"This is Optimus Prime. Today, someone planted small explosive devices around the colony in an effort to send a message to me. It has everything to do with me and no one else in the colony. This is about my right to be Prime and their demands about altering the way of life that we live here. We have emergency services at the sites of detonation. There were minor injuries to a number of mechs and one femme who are now receiving treatment.

"I am here to assure you that your safety and security is the utmost concern for me and the forces that protect all of us. This is a challenge to our unity by a small handful of individuals who want to have life the way they wish it and not the way it is. I am aware that not everyone comes here in good order. Some of you have suffered terribly in your journey to safety and some of you have brought with you the old thinking that has resulted in the destruction of our home world and the near extinction of our species.

"You will not prevail. Let me make that clear. You will be thwarted in your attempt to prevail. I would ask all of you to be calm, to understand how hard we are working to protect you and that this is the responsibility of a small minority of individuals. I would be saddened if this destroys something that has been millions of years in the making … our unity. As information becomes available, it will be released. Lock down is now rescinded. You may go about your business. If you see anything out of the ordinary call emergency services. Do not undertake to handle the matter yourself. Until all are one."

The bots stood a moment absorbing the news, then turned to each other to discuss it. The humans watching glanced at each other. :What do you think this means, Loni?: Sarah asked.

:I heard about high castes wanting The System back. It might be them: Loni said.

Judy shook her head. :This is fucked. If that happens the majority might just shoot the minority: She turned to Chevron who was looking strained as he stood by the door watching as mechs and a few femmes walked back out. :Chevron, are they talking about the high castes making trouble?:

Chevron looked down at her a moment, then nodded. "I think you are right," he said. "I would pray it wasn't but I think it is. I dread the unrest that this might create in our unity."

The humans nodded too.

-0-IntraComm, **LATEST BREAKING NEWS**, around the colony onsite

"This is Jacx on location at The Grocery At Terra. We have just discussed the situation with Emergency Response Commander Inferno. He said that a small detonation device was placed in the back of the building in the warehouse where crew work to package and deliver grocery orders around the city. He said that the low walls that border some of the automated machinery took the main blast. He said it was better than if the device had exploded in the warehouse proper itself. Some of the tall metal shelving would have caused injury to anyone there in a concussive blast.

"There were several youngling workers who injured but nothing major. They were airlifted to The Autobot City Medical Center in The City, treated and released. I talked to one earlier," he said. The scene shifted as Jacx stood outside the main Martian hospital with a young mech. "Paget, what happened?"

The youngster who looked nervous glanced at the camera. "Well, I was working in the warehouse putting together orders. I get to input data for the automated systems that manages medications and other intricate stuff. I was sitting at my station when the blast happened. I remember flying through the air and landing on my back on the other side of the wall. Dust was everywhere and I remember for a moment I couldn't hear a thing."

"Where were the others? I heard there were about 15 of you working back there," Jacx asked.

"About half of them were on break. The rest of them were farther away. They got knocked down but they didn't have as much happen," Paget said.

"You have had your injuries taken care of. How is your hearing now?" Jacx asked.

"It's good. They replaced a part in my right audial," Paget replied.

"Did you see anyone around who didn't belong there? Was there anything suspicious?" Jacx asked.

"No. I didn't see anyone who didn't belong there. They have to walk past me to get to the place where the bomb was and I didn't see anyone."

"Thank you, Paget. We're delighted you and the others are going to be okay," Jacx said. Paget nodded.

The scene cut back to Terra as Jacx explained the bombs that had blasted there. There would be cut aways to other places as The Hourly News began to inform the colony what had happened. Glimpses could be seen of Optimus here and there but no interviews were granted. He would speak to the colony that evening.

Will Lennox stood on his segway with Lennox and Epps beside him. They watched the big mechs walking in and out of the building that housed the massive grocery. There were firemen, the forensics team and soldiers standing guard. Ironhide walked out, then looked down. "William, Epps, Niall."

:Ironhide, who did this?: Bobby Epps asked.

"High castes. They want The System back. They aren't going to get it. Slaggers."

"What do you want us to do?" Bobby asked.

"Don't get blowed up," Ironhide said as Prime stepped out. He looked down too. "Gentlemen, you need to go to a level of alert that allows you to be safest."

Will nodded. "We will. Can we help?"

Prime shook his helm. "Not at this time. Thank you for asking."

They chatted a moment, then the big mechs moved onward. Prime would tour each of the sites, then head back toward Ops Center for a meet up with Barron, Blackstone, Coln-2 and Clarel on monitor.

-0-In the Temple

They worked at their part of the ritual cleansing of the Temple. Every New Year, out with the old energy, in with the new. They swept out the corners where things accumulated so that the big bots could sweep it into dust pans. They handled the intricate stuff cheerfully as their 'auxiliary' contributed to the well being of the colony. It would be the first but not the last club organized by humans on Mars. It would be probably the most fun one by far.

They listened to IntraComm over the entertainment and news channel in their helmets. It would appear that there were blasts in The City at The Pit Stop and the Hangar District. There was a utility station that was being temporarily rebuilt to restore power to the Terra area and the nearby cities. Industrial Park City got a blast at the hospital and emergency complex. Last but not least, the Grocery in Terra and the Library Annex were hit too.

:Who the hell blows up a library?: Judy Witwicky asked as she paused from shining a copper embellishment on a wall. Looking down from the cherry picker aka mechanical riser she shook her head. :**A DAMNED LIBRARY!:**

A buzz across the floor caught their attention. It pulled up as the occupants stared upward. :Mom, how are you guys?:

:We're fine: Judy replied. :We weren't doing this in a library. **A DAMNED LIBRARY**!:

Sam Witwicky grinned. :I know. Someone must have owed a hell of a fine:

Laughter always welcome was welcome now.

:Are you here to help us?: Judy asked as the rest of the team stared at Sam with interest.

:Uh, no. I have to be at a conference call in a moment. It would appear that Earth knows and I have to help calm the waters: Sam said. :I just wanted to make sure all of you are alright:

:We're in the fragging Temple of Simfur, son. How much more safe can we be, for Primus sake?: Judy asked in all seriousness.

Sam nodded, then turned to speed back to the Habitat Tower and a series of conference calls with different agencies and news outlets, all of it prepped and monitored by Mikaela as their public relations guru.

Who would have ever known?

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime and his team walked in, then took seats in the conference room. Blackstone, Coln-2 and Barron was there. On a monitor looking pale and concerned, a wan Clarel watched silently. Optimus leaned forward on his elbows. "We need to understand our legal options here, both with and without any level of martial law. I want to know what is legal and ethical in relation to what we can and will have to do with this situation. I do not want a repeat of Cybertron under the Clampdown."

It was silent a moment, then Barron leaned forward. "Lord Optimus, you have many options. Some of them callous and questionable but legal from before The Fall. Given that they were not repealed, they are still 'legal'. Martial law gives you great leeway to act. You can step up to full martial law or continue in the current modified status. You can also enact new laws to meet the circumstances."

Prime considered that. "They want to sow discord. They want me to become despotic. They want us to fight and generate distrust. They want to break our unity."

"That is true. I have already heard murmurs against the high castes who live here. I find it disquieting," Barron said.

"What about ***THE JAZZ AND BLASTER SHOW!*? **They always have a call in segment_. _Maybe we can ask them to have the whole show be call in. It can give us a window into the thinking of the colony," Ratchet said.

Prowl paused a moment, then nodded to Prime. "They have agreed. I'll put it on now." He reached to a nearby computer. The show came on.

"This is Blaster sitting in for Jazz who is on duty in the current situation. I would like to thank everyone who has called in about my brother-in-law, Roadie. He's doing just fine and will be home when they discharge him this afternoon. Revet is with him now. I'm going to open the lines for you to call in and tell me what's on your processor. Line 1, what's shakin'?"

"Hi, Blaster. I'm so glad for you and Roadie. I heard that this is a bunch of high castes throwing a fit about The System. Is that what you hear?" the caller asked.

"I haven't heard much to tell you the truth. Prime is going to speak to the colony tonight though. What do you think if it's true?" Blaster asked.

"I think the fraggers can leave. We're done with that and they better not think they can bring it back here," the caller said angrily.

Several more called in with similar sentiments until they reached the one that Prime dreaded.

"What's on your processor?" Blaster asked the new caller.

"Hi, Blaster. We have lived in this colony together in peace and harmony. We haven't acted on the slag we endured when The System was going on Cybertron. We have learned to live together. Now these slaggers come here and want to make it the way it was before. It won't happen. I'm in the Home Guard and I know how to fight now. I will fight, Blaster. My kids are in school, the bond is happy in their career and so am I. I will fight. If there are any high caste slaggers out there that feel they can take this away from us, think again. Some of us know how to fight now and we will."

-0-TBC January 26, 2015 **edited 1-26-15**

ESL: despotic: dictators, someone who doesn't rule by laws


	311. Chapter 311

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 311)

-0-In Ops Center, Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What are my options, Barron, that fall into an ethical sphere?" Prime asked as he mulled over the conundrum of his Primeship, staying within the bounds of conscience while facing evil.

"Well, Lord Optimus, there are several options available. Since Cybertron was declared to be in a state of war at the time the Senate last met that ruling is still in effect. Since it is, you have lots of latitude in making decisions and rulings about this situation. Part of it stems from martial law and part of it from broader powers accorded to you under the War Powers Act.

"You can declare full martial law and assume all powers and purposes for the protection of the population. You have that now though you insisted upon modified martial law instead. Even now, your actions are justified and legal under Cybertronian law. You can call them in, have them held indefinitely under the color of law and all will be legal in most cases. Of course, that one is open to challenge because unless there is evidence, it would not be legal. That will give you time to organize the facts of this situation. It would include anyone that you feel is a threat to the colony, even those in their families and group that haven't posed a known threat so far. I doubt that this will be the choice you prefer.

"Then there is the immigration aspect of this situation. They are immigrants to the colony. You can seek a clarification of their immigration and citizenship status which would allow you to round them up and hold them against a hearing on their status as citizens. That will inevitably be a foregone conclusion in their favor but it will buy you time and our people safety.

"You could just gather them up and toss them in the brig," Ironhide said. "You know they're behind this. But then ..."

Blackjack and Alor nodded. "You aren't Sentinel," Alor said finishing Ironhide's thought.

Prime nodded. "I'm not Sentinel. I'm not Nova or Nominus. I am me. I will do the best I can to reconcile a number of difficulties here. We can not go backward."

It was quiet a moment. Springer who was leaning against the wall watched as Optimus went through the steps in his mind to a conclusion that he might or not be happy with. Drift stood next to him waiting. It was obvious that something had to be done and it would in all likelihood be a problem no matter which option Prime chose.

Prime sat back. "Springer, Drift, take whoever you need. Bring Traachon and Hobbes here. If there is trouble arrest the agitators and put them in jail. I have made my decision. I will need your assistance and courage."

"You have always had that," Blackjack said. Everyone nodded around the table and room.

Starscream smirked slightly. "Why do I believe that you aren't going to slag them to the Pit? Why do I believe that you will be fair … is that the word I'm seeking here?"

Prime smirked slightly as the big mechs went out the door to comply. "Because you have wondrous insights?"

"You read me like a book," Starscream said with a grin. "An extraordinarily brilliant novel I might add."

It lightened the load a bit as everyone laughed, then Prowl turned to Prime. "What are you going to do?"

"I won't be a dictator. I am going to do something less odious." He glanced at Jetta who sat grim faced beside Elita. "Did you accomplish the project that I asked you about some time ago?"

He nodded. "It's completed," Jetta said with a slowly growing grin. "Allow me to participate."

"Done deal," Prime said sitting back with a bit more ease.

"Do. Please enlighten us," Starscream said silkily.

"I asked Jetta to build a detention facility in a day side crater on Earth's moon. It will have amenities but it will be a prison. I am sending everyone of the party that came with Traachon, Hobbes and his group there that has a record."

"A record? As in criminal?" Elita asked with a big grin.

Prime nodded. "I am going to review their status as immigrants to the colony. If they have a prison or jail record, if they were arrested both here or in the Diaspora then I have a duty to the colony to make sure that bad elements aren't allowed to run free to harm anyone. I would also like us to brainstorm now for any record of arrest on Cybertron. Prowl has a list of names," Optimus said as Prowl passed Prime's datapad to Alor to look at, then send around the table. I want anything you have. I don't care if its just rumor."

They looked at Prime, then sat back to think. Prime looked at Prowl. "Please have one of the prison ships come to the airfield to be ready to transport the prisoners. I want a full complement of soldiers for security, a medical officer and a prison specialist to run the new facility. The base there will be secondary security but have no mandate to run the place. I want the detainees safe and contained within. I would like someone in charge who is expert at making it safe and secure without untoward actions on our part. We do this by the book."

They discussed the situation with relevant call ups made until a rap on the door signaled the mechs had returned with their assignments in tow. It opened as Springer entered followed by Hobbes and Traachon. Both of them were furious but Traachon contained it better than Hobbes. They stood at the end of the table as the roomful of mechs and femmes stared back.

"Sit down please," Prime said.

Chairs were pulled, the two sat and it was quiet for a moment. "What is this about, Prime? What did we do now?" Traachon asked in a calm reasonable voice. Then he looked to a monitor to see the silent pensive face of Clarel. "Oh. I see. I think."

"What do you think, Traachon?" Prime asked. "I am interested to know."

"I can only imagine that Clarel has been whining to you about a disagreement we had over the upcoming election in the Iacon Order. He always was a sorry sad little mech," Traachon replied.

"Clarel feels endangered. I agree with him," Prime replied. "I think it's a dangerous thing to disagree with you, Traachon. Clarel has my personal protection, he and his bond both. Learning to let go should have been something you learned before now. It would be good for you to remember this."

Traachon considered Prime and the subtext that saturated their conversation. "I will. What may I do for you, Lord Optimus?"

"You may go to detention," Prime said. "I am putting your immigration status under review. You, Hobbes and anyone else in your group that came with a criminal record or acquired one here."

Hobbes leaned forward but Traachon put his servo on that mech's arm. He paused, then leaned back with fury on his face. "You wish to use the morals clause in the immigration rules of Cybertron against us. Clever."

Prime considered Traachon. He was enjoying this moment, this private war between them. "I am the Prime of Cybertron. I have an obligation to everyone everywhere they are. I see you as a threat to our peace and unity. I will not allow you to be a danger to our people. Until your status is ascertained, you and everyone in your group that bears a criminal intention will be detained."

They stared at Prime as both had a private conversation. Traachon won this round with Hobbes who sat staring daggers at Prime. "You would detain us. How very Sentinel Prime of you, Optimus."

"He's no Sentinel, slagger," Ironhide said. "Prime could have you deactivated if he was and if I was Prime I would. I would put you in a box and forget about ya."

"**You would**, Ironhide," Hobbes hissed.

"Stand."

Everyone turned to Blackjack who sat staring at the pair with intensity. "I said for you to stand. **Now**."

Traachon and Hobbes glanced at each other, then Prime. "Are you going to allow this harassment from your subordinates?" Traachon asked.

"No one in this room is my subordinate, Traachon. You know that. Everyone knows that. I told you and Hobbes to stand," Blackjack said with a frigid coldness that was part of his legend.

Prime sat silently. Blackjack who was taking point asserted himself again. "You want The System. Obey it."

Traachon stared at Blackjack. **"You** don't want it. You don't have the authority to order us to do **anything**, 'Jack."

"I am Blackjack, General of the Army, senior member of the highest caste of all castes here in this colony or anywhere else for that matter. I have the authority to make you lick my peds if I choose it. Stand, slaggers. I have spoken." His voice was dark with menace.

Traachon looked at Prime seeing nothing in that worthy's affect that would prevent what Blackjack would do to him if he didn't comply. A Praxian Military Elite, one who was senior and honored had ordered them to stand and Prime wasn't going to interfere. Traachon stared at Hobbes a moment, then slowly rose to stand.

Hobbes who was staring at him with astonishment glanced from Blackjack, to Prime, then Traachon. Then he too stood.

Blackjack sat back regarding both of them. "How does it feel to have to obey me, both of you powerful mechs from powerful families? No matter what you achieve, no matter how hard you work, no matter how much you are essential to Cybertron's very existence, if I wanted a beer you would bring it to me because I commanded it. Even on your knees if I said so. With a smile on your faces. How does it feel?" he asked.

Traachon looked at Blackjack, then smirked in spite of himself. "How do you think?"

Blackjack shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Even Primes had to obey if I demanded it. How is that for fragged? Someone chosen by the Matrix, someone deemed holy by The One and by Primus would have to obey me because someone decided it was to be so back in the olden days. Fragged, Traachon. Bask in the emotions of being nothing for a moment, then sit down. I have spoken."

He stared at Blackjack, then glanced at Hobbes. Both sat again. The room was leaden and silent. Most of the group watching were highly entertained. What Prime felt was unclear. He sat forward. "I understand that you feel you can take back the Matrix. I would like to know by what rule, law or mechanism you have that this should be so when the choice was made by Primus Himself."

"There are many aspects that are ancient and secret to the holiness that surrounds the Matrix. There are those of us among our people who are given charge from time immemorial to hold and protect the relic for the proper bearer and the proper moment for us to go forward into a better future. We believe that we have been given the charge to determine that moment and bearer here and now."

"You and who else, Traachon?" Alor asked with offense. Prowl was incandescent with his own as he sat staring at them from his seat next to Prime. "Is it just your say so that makes this possible? Is this some delusion that you have that you can challenge the decision of Primus Himself to unmake His decision as it applies to Lord Optimus?"

"There are things we know that you cannot, Maestro," Traachon replied. "Things that are old from the time before our own."

"Then elucidate," Blackjack said. "Consider that an order."

"I cannot, 'Jack, even to appease you," Traachon replied coolly. "You are not among those chosen to know."

"Do you mind if I cry bullshit as the humans would say?" Ratchet replied. "Hocus pocus. How convenient for you."

"Blasphemy," Prowl hissed.

"If you say so, Prowl. I acknowledge your devotion to our belief system but you don't know everything."

"Then tell us," Ironhide said. "Don't hide behind a rule you just made up."

"You cannot compel me," Traachon said mysteriously.

"But we can detain you," Prime finally said. He glanced at Barron. "Please tell them what we plan to do about their immigrant status, Barron."

Barron nodded, then turned to the two. "You and all of your party who have been arrested here or bring criminal records forward to this colony will be placed in detention until such time as hearings will be made ready to hear your petitions for permanent resident status. Since you made no mention of your records, charges of offenses elsewhere nor offenses made here, you have misrepresented yourself to the Bureau of Refugees as to your legal status which is in violation of the oath you make at intake. Therefore, you will be hereby placed in detention until hearings are held for each of you to determine whether you can live here freely, with caveats or proceed to the prison. I don't believe I have to quote the law for this do I?" he asked benignly.

"Frag you, Barron," Hobbes hissed before Traachon glanced at him. He sat back, his rage simmering.

"You will put us into prison then," Traachon said.

Prime nodded. "You will be placed in a detention center. You will be given access to legal representation and when hearings are made you will be brought to them for arguments. I will be detaining everyone in your party that has an outstanding accusation as well as convictions because you were not forthcoming with the truth during intake."

"Edict. You can't mean Edict too?" Hobbes said sitting straighter.

Prime glanced at Springer. "Take them out. Send them to the detention center. It is go?"

Springer nodded. "Yes," he replied as he gripped Traachon's arm.

Traachon stood as did Hobbes, his optics never wavering from Prime. "First round to you. But the game isn't over."

"It is, slagger. I will make sure of that," Blackjack said as he stood too. "You do know the extent of my power, correct?"

Hobbes stared at him warily. "You are a traitor to your caste."

"Thanks, Hobbes. That's the nicest thing one of you slaggers ever said to me."

With that, Traachon and Hobbes were led away. It was silent a moment, then Starscream leaned forward. "What is the extent of your power, General, if I may be so bold?"

Blackjack turned, then grinned down at the seated Seeker. "You may. The next step is single combat to the death or surrender."

Starscream sat back, then grinned. "I think I finally found something about the caste system of which I approve."

He wouldn't be the only one in the room.

-0-TBC January 27, 2015 **edited 1-27-15**


	312. Chapter 312

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 312)

-0-Earlier

**Rap! Rap! Rap!**

The door opened as a mech greeted them with surprise and wariness. "What do you want?"

"I want to speak to Hobbes, Edict," Springer said. "I'm here to bring him to a meeting with Prime."

"He's not here."

"My sensors say otherwise. I have authorization to jail you if you interfere," Springer said. Behind him watching silently, Hercy, Kup, Twin Twist because he insisted at the Dojo for a piece of round 2 if it came, Lon because he was that good a kid and Roadbuster because he wanted to bust something.

A mech stepped forward, his expression filled with rage. "I'll take care of this, Edict. Tell the others." He turned to Springer. "What do you want, fragger?"

"Now that isn't neighborly," Kup said. "We're doing our duty here as humble public servants of the peace and you want to be mean. I think he hurt my feelings."

"I see that," Hercy said as he stared at Hobbes with a stern optic. "Fragger is bringing down the property values of everyone in these parts with that kind of attitude."

"Maybe Prime can add that to his list of 'things that this twerp needs to be slagged for'," Drift said with a smirk.

"You coming or do I have to let Roadie carry you?" Springer asked glancing at the huge hulking menace standing in the back clinching and unclinching his massive fists. "You know you wanna, right?"

Roadie whose optics never left The Target nodded. He stood without remark, a massive mech with a mania and nearly mythological aptitude for fighting. He was a bot who found purpose in warring against the enemies of his Cause and his people. He was extremely good at it and was seldom found in the regular ranks. He was born to be a Wrecker and a front line mechanism. He really only felt alive when he was cracking helms together. He was extremely well liked, worshiped by the Home Guardsmen that he helped train and a fierce unyielding foe.

Like right now.

Hobbes looked at him with genuine foreboding, then stepped into the hallway shutting the door behind him. As the door closed Springer could see Edict turn on the monitor. "What now?" Hobbes asked bitterly. "Cuffs?"

"Do you need them?" Springer asked.

He stared with fury at Springer, then turned with the group as they walked to the elevator and the trip to the home of Traachon.

Half a breem later …

**Rap! Rap! Rap!**

The door opened, a mech blinking with surprise at the crowd outside in the hallway. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I'm Springer. I have been detailed to bring Traachon to see Prime," Springer said with the best manners he could muster after a long sullen bitchfest with Hobbes on the underground to Kalis.

"What now? Has he jaywalked? Has he littered?" Millet, the bond of Traachon asked with emotion. "Why is he going to see Prime?"

"You will have to ask Prime," Springer said as he glanced over Millet's shoulder. Behind him, the tall strange femmes Stormy and Denita was gathering. "You can give him up and he can talk or we can come in and thrash everyone there. I would prefer peaceful rather than the other because we're authorized to jail you and your family if you interfere. Tell them, Hobbes," Springer said glancing at the mech who was standing in great agitation between a hulking seething Roadbuster and a deeply amused Twintwist.

"Tell them, Hobbes," Twin said. "You know we wanna break things."

Traachon walked out of the hallway in his apartment, then paused. "What is this?"

"They have come to take you to Prime, Atar," Stormy said. "You shouldn't go. They will hurt you."

"I think she has that backwards, Roadie," Twin said with a grin.

"Traachon, I'm authorized to arrest anyone and everyone here if you don't come with us," Springer said in his usual good natured amiable manner. He didn't care. One way or the other Traachon and Hobbes were going to see Prime.

"I will come," Traachon said to the overwhelming distress of his family. He paused them with a nod. "It will be fine. I'll come back shortly. Alert the others."

"Alert them for what, Traachon? Are you going to start something? We have no problem with that. We have several dozen Wrecker teams here. All we have to do is flip a coin and send the winners out. What makes any of you think you will live through that?" Hercy asked calmly.

"Experience," Traachon said with a grin. "I'll be back," he said, then stepped out closing the door on his distressed family. Looking at Springer, he nodded. "I am your servant."

"Good," Hercy said. "Shine my peds."

Raucous laughter greeted that from the Wrecker contingent as the group turned for the long and this time silent ride to the Fortress. It would be another lesson for Lon and another memory that he would share with great pleasure with everyone he knew.

-0-At the door of the Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Hobbes and Traachon stood in the middle of heavily armed mechs, all of them veteran Wreckers personally chosen by Springer for their ability to drop a fragger with one blow and end a fiasco fast and cleanly.

That is as cleanly as a Wrecker could.

On the field before them a huge vessel with a massive red Autobrand on its white shiny surface waited. It was vessel three of the Autobot City Prison Administration, one of the prison ships that transported the bad guys from the migrations and other places for Prime. It would also be the vessel that would transport the humans back to Earth when their extradition papers were finalized. It was fitted with special environmental cells.

At this moment all around the colony Watch mechs backed by hardcore Wrecker teams were gathering up the miscreant members of the 700+ identified members of Traachon's migration so that they too could find inner peace and reconciliation at the detention center on the sunny side of Luna. By the time they were through 110 members of that group would be wrangled, some of them unwillingly to the airfield to take a quick trip to the Lunar Detention Center of Autobot City and their future accommodations.

Some of them were dragged out of police transport vehicles that had been sent with the teams because the various identified miscreants were scattered all over the colony. Some walked sullenly, others with varying expressions of astonishment or rage. Some were cuffed, others were not. All of Hobbes family was here but for Riff, Bron-E and Rade-R. They would find out later when they came home that mom and dad were in jail.

Traachon's daughters, Stormy and Denita as well as a struggling Waldeen were among those pulled out of police transports and dragged across the tarmac to the ship. Up they went to the pens on the first floor after a swift professional frisking by prison guards and officials overseeing the transfer. Sunee was dragged off next kicking and screaming as two mechs carted him to the ship. Up he went too.

Hauser and Maddow who drove to the site transformed to watch. Then they turned to the group standing at the gate of the Fortress. Walking to face them, Maddow looked at his brother and cousin with a pained expression. "Traachon, it doesn't have to be this way."

"It can be no other way," Traachon said. "I don't have a word to say to either of you. Leave me in peace."

Prime who was watching felt a heaviness in his spark at what war can do to families. One side had learned and the other seemed so rooted into their own point of view that he nearly had no hope that this matter would resolve well. He looked at Prowl who was watching with a frosty expression He nodded.

"Let's go," Prowl said in his coldest policeman voice. "Time to go."

They stepped forward walking silently past Hauser and Maddow. Prime squeezed Maddow's arm as he passed him following the others to the ship. Blackjack and Alor, Ratchet, Starscream and the group that had been attending to the meeting with Prime followed.

They walked up the ramp behind the prisoners, pausing to watch silently as the group was shaken down, then taken to a cell. When the process was final Prime stepped forward. On both sides of the open middle aisle dividing both the small and large cells, mechs and femmes stared at Prime with rage and loathing.

Prime turned to the guards who waited. "Thank you. Is the facility ready to receive?"

Ramp, a mech with a professional background in prison administration chosen to run the detention center nodded. "We have the entire facility debugged and ready for inmates, Lord Optimus," he purposefully said. Ironhide had filled him in on the nature of his inmates and the problems that had led to this moment. His personal offense had led to his remark.

Prime nodded, then looked at the silent prisoners. "I am sending you to the Detention Center on the sun side of Earth's moon. You will stay there until hearings are held about your status to live on Mars. When you gave your oath that your intake information was full and complete, you left out your arrest records and charges made against you in other places. That was a violation not only of our law here but of the laws of Cybertron that still stand. I would use your time constructively and not cause problems. Any acting out you do there will count against you here."

"What about our family members here? How do we know they will be here if and when we ever come back?" Sunee blurted before Traachon glanced at him. He stood simmering but silent. They were a very well trained group of individuals everyone watching could see. Even the hot heads followed discipline.

"I am not you under the Clampdown. They will be treated like anyone else if they obey the laws and rules. If they don't they will be detained on the moon," Prime replied. "The Caste System is over. You will not be allowed to sow discord or cause harm. I have spoken," Prime said. Then without another word he turned his back and walked out. It was an insult and he meant to make it. It was his alternative to going into the cells and thrashing every one of them until they couldn't stand up.

He wasn't Sentinel, Nova or Nominus Prime.

But he was pissed.

The others followed but for the Wreckers. They would go to help provide extra security during the transfer. When everyone had deplaned and the hatch closed, the huge ship arose slowly, then flew upward into the darkness of space. They watched it go. Starscream turned to Prime. "What sort of mischief do you think they can still do, Prime? I am not convinced that they will be contained."

"Neither am I," Prime said with a softly vented sigh. "That is why I am sending Ratchet to the center with Prowl to scan them stem to stern. Take anyone from sciences that you need, Ratchet. I want to have their tech."

Ratchet nodded.

Starscream stared at the sky, then Prime. "At least from there the tech they might possess can't reach us. Hopefully."

Prime grinned. "From your lips to the audials of Primus."

-0-TBC January 28, 2015 **edited 1-28-15**

NOTES: Here are three different versions of Roadbuster from three different universes. I love him in all of them, especially G1.:D

Roadbuster from Prime: He was mentioned as dead by Wheeljack: Roadbuster is an Autobot and Wrecker from the Aligned Continuity Family.

At first glance, **Roadbuster** seems a lot like his fellow Wrecker Twintwist. On the battlefield he is always in the front ranks leading his comrades into action. No one fights more furiously. Back at base, though all that aggression goes away. Rather than arguing or roughhousing with the others, Roadbuster retreats into himself, becoming terse and restive. All his energy is redirected into the constant maintenance of his weapons and revision of his combat strategies. War is all Roadbuster knows and seems to be all he has ever known. It is an open question what would become of him without it.

He combines with several of his fellow Wreckers to form Ruination.

Roadbuster from Dark of the Moon: Roadbuster is an Autobot from the live action film continuity.

When **Roadbuster** isn't out bashing Decepticons with his buddies, the Wreckers, there are only a couple of other places to look for him. He might be in his shop hammering out a new piece of armor or putting together another in the line of powerful weapons he's made for the Wreckers. He might be out on the race track pushing his engine to the limit with his human buddy Sargent Reconn. Wherever he is though, you can be sure he'll be going about his task with his head down and his shoulders set. Roadbuster's not a big talker and he's no genius, but his willpower and dogged tenacity always get the job done.

Roadbuster from G1**:** Roadbuster is an Autobot Deluxe Vehicle from the G1 continuity family.

**Roadbuster** is a powerful and charismatic fighter. Usually armed to the teeth, he's an inspiration to other Autobots in combat and a natural leader on any battlefield. Outside of combat though, his natural ease and surety fail him. He simply doesn't know how to handle life out of combat. He becomes the quietest of the Autobots, grows withdrawn and depressed and is easily bored. He counters this by spending most of his free time between battles either planning for the next one or "demolishing" any random Decepticons he can find. Some Autobots worry about what will become of the heroic and well-loved Roadbuster they know if the war ever ends. Combat truly is his life and without it he might just fade away.

Roadbuster is a member of the elite Wreckers unit in, well, every universe he's been in.

"Know what you call thirty enemy combatants on the wrong side of an atmos-field? A good start."—Roadbuster, 'The War To End All Wars'

**All HAIL, TF WIKI!**


	313. Chapter 313

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 313)

-0-At the Autobot City Colonial Detention Center, Luna

The ship floated over the lunar surface, a white mammoth show of power taking trouble to another corner of its domain. It moved slowly over the landscape of gray and dark shadowed craters. It passed over the Mare Tranquilitatis, the Sea of Tranquility where humans had first landed to explore the sole satellite of their home world. Cybertron had three, one gigantically close, one farther out and another which seemed farther away but wasn't. It was just small, the tiniest of the three.

The ship continued to the Mare Chrisium north of Tranquilitatis where the detention center was placed. It was in the middle of that vast waterless sea, an installation well designed for a prison with space for 2,000 if the moment called for it. Right now, 115 would be the total housed in the facility.

A tall communications tower blinked a light that would signal its location as well as send and receive all communications. It looked like a huge rectangle with clear walls. The views would be spectacular of the drab unchanging outdoors to someone from Earth. To others with extensive space travel behind them it would become monotonous quickly. On the horizon of the small satellite the clear view of a blue and white Earth was seen just above the horizon.

They had passed over Luna Base, the forward army facility that was the first line of defense of the Earth for Autobot City. It had been built to map the Earth for Insecticons, all of the data of which with few exceptions shared. The pathways of the Insecticons was still classified and given the probability of humans wanting to traverse them and the resulting potential for death, it was decided mutually to seal those maps.

Luna would operate as secondary security for the facility as it would have its own small garrison and a large staff to meet the needs of the occupants. A space bridge would operate there, a small one that would have a range that would allow them to come and go to the big bridge at Luna Base nearby. There would be no escapes through it to anywhere else. The farthest it could go was to Luna, a base filled with soldiers and Seekers. It would easily reach there and nowhere else. The big gate at the Luna Base could reach Earth, Mars and the forward bases all the way to Pluto. None of the bridges off Mars would go further for security reasons.

Beyond that, it would take a complete refit to boost the power. A space bridge was as good in range as its power source. It would also be the transport hub for a possible project that the humans would be presenting to Sciences before bringing to Prime regarding a space station between Earth and Venus shortly.

The ship set down, settling on its gear as the team inside walked out to greet the newcomers. The landing pad was large and the building behind it looked three or four stories tall. The walls were reinforced cybertanium and transparent aluminum. Light flooded it including the cell blocks which were open. This was less a prison and more a detention area. It was built with the idea of keeping everyone in without the sense of futility and punishment of a regular prison. No one here was convicted of a crime.

They began to come out one cell at a time. Walking across the vacuum of space as they headed for the building, each group was silent and observant. The tone changed when the younger mechs and femmes were brought out. The guards moved closer so the youngsters had to walk down a aisle of armed mechs. They made it clear what they thought of the guards, the place and the situation. It was met with stony-faced indifference from mechs who had seen it all.

When everyone was inside they passed through intensive sensors, then a personal inspection before being taken to the different levels of housing they would call home for now. The three tier housing unit was in the middle with all the functions, departments and utilities of the facility in the space around the windows. The room was transparent so the light from outside filled the space. Rooms ringed the open areas of the tier with each individual assigned to a barracks inside. Tables, couches and other seating was placed around the open center of their housing unit for relaxation. A huge monitor on one far wall broadcast the doings on Mars.

They gathered, watching the door as their comrades and family members either were brought inside or taken to an elevator for another floor. When the last of the 115 prisoners had been scanned and delivered, they turned together to talk.

It would be internal.

-0-Ratchet and Wheeljack

They walked off the platform of the bridge at Luna Base. They waited until the reconfiguration for the Detention Center was made, then stepped through again. They could have transferred over to the Center from Mars but security protocols prevented that easier journey. Nothing was given to chance with these aberrations until their tech was discovered and recovered.

They stepped out in the administration's home office where the small space bridge was kept. Greeting Ramp, they explained their needs, then walked to the medical station to set up their machines and tools. When the first mech was brought in, they began to search. They even opened his various ports and chassis points. When he walked out there was nothing to show for the kind of activities they were supposed to be capable.

That would hold through the very last one.

-0-Later when Ratchet and Wheeljack left

Traachon sat on a couch near the monitor which was playing a program about the huge deserts of Mars. It was interesting and the lonely dry surface of the dead planet extremely beautiful. It would be more so if he hadn't found himself on more than one of them over the course of his wandering. This one would do however.

Hobbes sat next to him, then grinned. :I'm getting feedback that Ratchet and Wheeljack haven't detected our tech. They just pulled out for Mars:

:I didn't expect them to do so, Hobbes. We will need it but we must maintain masterful and absolutely resolute discipline. When we enter phase two, we will need to be … what is it that humans say? Caesar's wife?: Traachon said as he glanced at his cousin, the closest friend and partner in his endeavors that he ever had in his life outside of his bond.

Hobbes paused to understand the remark, then grinned. :Understood. I will send the warning. We are on a war footing then?:

:Affirmative: Traachon said as images rolled out on the screen. Beachcomber with his bond was showing diamonds the size of small cars and obsidian that ran in bands for what seemed like forever. Mars was a true geological wonderland.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet and Wheeljack finished their report, then leaned back. "I don't know if they ditched it or found another way to hide it. There was nothing on board them or in their energy field that gave even the slightest deviation from normal. Believe me, Optimus … we looked," Wheeljack said as Ratchet nodded.

"We can't discount that they found another way to hide it. I don't trust them at all," Ratchet said.

"They are on security cameras night and orn which are being overseen by Teletraan. If there is anything out of the ordinary Teletraan will find and report it immediately." Wheeljack shrugged helplessly. "I don't know more what to do short of deactivating them for storage."

Prime nodded. "Thank you both. Putting them on Luna will give us lead time if they make any moves. That is my hope anyway. I would like their homes swept. They are too clever by half."

"They planted a really devious series of bombs in Clarel's apartment. Sky and his team had a time getting them cleared out. I don't think it's wise to underestimate their abilities, their discipline or their resolve," Wheeljack said.

"They have military discipline and the skills of gangsters, Optimus. I don't even feel right now that their worldview and goals make them sane," Ratchet said with a shake of his helm.

"I'm glad the fraggers are off world for now. We have missed fatalities by inches," Wheeljack said.

Prime nodded. "Thank you both."

They rose to move to the next job while Prime sat thinking.

-0-That night at the Detention Center in the dining room of Level 1 Incarceration

They sat in the communal dining room for their floor eating their dinner. It was very good and brought prior from Mars. They could provide the food at the Center themselves but they were still organizing the facility. The small things would follow in time. Now, they catered.

Traachon sat with Hobbes and Larken, the mogul who was also a member of his team. Larken of Galaxy Industries of Cybertron was a formidable organizer and knew business inside and out. He was most useful for generating cooperation of others of his occupation which were usually those for whom everything would never be enough. He would come into play now for it was time to implement the research that Traachon and a mech called Steem had been working on for some time.

Steem was still on Mars having no record to speak of as well as no reason to sit on a dead moon and eat good food off a metal tray. He was working for the Museum entering databases onto the mainframe so they could be accessed. As he did he ran two other projects for his leader, Traachon. He was searching the entire intellectual recovery of their people for the usual items … misdeeds, compromising information and the like on those in the colony now as well as searching the human's web for opportunities to bring Prime down. It was known even among them that there was a strong thrumming undercurrent of discontent about the bots and their presence on Earth. They had discussed and troubleshot the Daniels, Intel-Martin fiasco at length, drawing from it all the insight they could about humans and Prime's response to them. They would use that as a template to look for more malcontents, the 'useful idiots' that always seemed to appear when the moment required. He had found several who would be ripe for the proper manipulation. Reporting to Traachon, they began the slow serpentine dance that would bring them under heel.

Then their group was snatched away. Their two-pronged campaign of bomb and divide as well as cultivate stooges on the Earth was now made more difficult but not impossible. The Autobots had not found their tech. They had not lost a single item to the searches that had been intimidatingly thorough. Those things were safely on board and would stay that way. Nothing the Prime currently possessed could find the place where they were hiding, waiting to be utilized once more.

Yet.

Traachon for all his foibles and shortcomings had become very cunning over the eons. Underestimating the opposition was something he had learned through hard scrabble not to do. He didn't underestimate Prime. He even respected the smart dogged indefatigable low caste that had slowed their annihilation so that half their population could flee. He didn't fault Prime's courage. He knew he had it in spades. He was clear on many things. He knew that one slip up meant game over. When and if Prime ever saw what he had planned coming, he would be deactivated and put in indefinite punitive storage.

That is what **he** would do to Prime if their positions were reversed.

He sat back considering his situation, then grinned at Hobbes. :Time to test the waters tomorrow:

Hobbes looked at him, then nodded imperceptibly. :I think so: he replied.

Then a siren sounded and they rose. Making lines, they were walked to their various barracks where they were locked in for the night.

The night slowly came as the moon moved in its tidal locked revolution around the Earth. The face of the Earth changed constantly. The face Earth got back never did. Guards on their tours around the huge Center peered here and there but nothing was amiss. When 'morning' arrived they would watch the 'guests' through breakfast then change shift for the orn. It would be at that point they could go through the bridges to home.

Would that the inmates could as well.

-0-TBC January 28, 2015 **edited 2-2-15**

Caesar's wife:

Caesar's wife must be above suspicion.

_Prov._ The associates of public figures must not even be suspected of wrongdoing. (The ancient Roman Julius Caesar is supposed to have said this when asked why he divorced his wife, Pompeia. Because she was suspected of some wrongdoing, he could not associate with her anymore.) Jill: I don't think the mayor is trustworthy; his brother was charged with embezzlement. Jane: But the charges were never proved. Jill: That doesn't matter. Caesar's wife must be above suspicion. When the newspapers reported the rumor that the lieutenant governor had failed to pay his taxes, the governor forced him to resign, saying, "Caesar's wife must be above suspicion."

too clever by half: be too clever by half (_British_)

to be too confident of your own intelligence in a way that annoys other people

example: At school he had a reputation for arrogance. 'Too clever by half' was how one former teacher described him.


	314. Chapter 314

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 314)

-0-At the facility on the Moon of Earth

They arose when the clarion sounded, formed their lines, then walked to the dining room slash common area to eat breakfast. It was plentiful and delicious, something that helped with the monotony that would follow. 'Three hots and a cot' was the usual slag for jail and they had at least comforts to help while away their time. The femmes were on the same floor as their fathers. They sat together chatting softly as the mealtime commenced. A guard passed by. Stormy leaned out toward him. "What is the routine here? Are we going to be pulled out to do things or what?"

"No," he said pausing a moment. "You'll be able to see counsel if you wish but the rest of the orn is yours so long as you follow the rules." He turned to move onward.

"Good," Stormy said softly. Sitting with her were her sister and four other femmes who had been incarcerated from the migration incident. She was oldest, the most calm and the leader of their small strange faction.

Denita was a good fighter, did amazing things with electronics and was her back up. The others were a white femme named Fleen, a red and black femme named Tigris and a blue and white femme named Coral. Her designation rather than naming a color meant 'happy' in Neocybex, something that would surprise humans. All of them were similar in a way most femmes weren't. They were nearly 25 feet tall, designed seemingly to fit a much more masculine template but still recognizable as feminine. Their energy signature read femme and no mech who met them would be fooled by their configuration. They were big, more slender than mechs but solid in their way. The only other femmes of this configuration known thus far were Elita and her team, who were still more mech than femme. It was perplexing to anyone who first saw them and wherever they went they got stares. Then the stares would fade and all would be well. The oddity would be accepted as what it was … these were a different kind of femme.

Stormy rose, then walked to sit beside her father. Traachon smiled at her, then stared at his drink. :What is the time line on the plan, Atar?:

:We will begin now. I need you to make the connections, then come back. Connect, make the proposition, then come back. I want to listen in for a while before I make the final push: Traachon said.

She nodded, then rose to walk to the couch. Stretching out on one by a window, she relaxed into sleep. Or so it seemed. Denita stood, then walked to her barracks where she would 'take a nap' as well. No one would notice anything wrong with it. No one would come to inspect the pair in a facility that had cameras everywhere the prisoners could go. It would seem normal in a place with few diversions that napping would be among those chosen.

The others would play cards, hang around in groups to talk and pass the time. All of them would be on alert for the two femmes ready to intervene if necessary. It would all seem normal but it wouldn't be.

-0-Stormy and Denita

They closed their optics, then fell away from their normal bodies. They were in a shimmering world that seemed a screen between them and the one they had just left. It was an inter dimensional plane they called null space. It wasn't of course but it was close enough to explain the idea that they were the only ones there and nothing happened without their effort. They were outside of their own bodies in a dimension populated by them alone. Their formats which had a story to tell themselves were capable of many different possibilities that no one else among their own kind could accomplish.

They had risen above themselves, then floated, turning slowly to see everyone and everything around them. Their bodies were in repose, the group had formed nearby to prevent anyone from coming to inspect them, so they turned and floated toward the walls. They passed through them, this energetic form of their consciousness and headed toward the administration portion of the Center. Passing mechs and femmes working at their jobs they reached the bridge room where the device that could only reach Luna Base was housed.

They floated waiting for someone to need it. It didn't take long. Following a mech to Luna Base they floated around the ceiling waiting again. A bridge opened to go to Mars so they took it. Even though they were free to roam anywhere and even visit other places without entering their own dimension, they still required bridge technology to go through the membrane separating both sides. Rather than wish themselves straight to Mars and the bigger bridge there they went the circuitous route to test and time it.

Floating out, they found themselves on the platform of the bridge at the Fortress. The next scheduled trip to the Embassy on Earth was a breem away so they floated through the walls to the Ops Center. Watching the teams working, noting Optimus in conversation with Prowl, they listened hearing mundane business being concluded before they would go to a New Year's celebration that night on Earth.

Floating back, they followed a postman and a mech doing a pastry run to Diego Garcia. Reaching Earth, they moved onward pausing to stand outside the Embassy in the pouring rain. Jeeps and other vehicles buzzed here and there but it was mostly quiet where they were standing. Clouds filled the sky and it was about 82 degrees F. Absorbing the warmth, they floated toward the airfield nearby.

Looking over the vehicles parked there waiting to go back to where they had come they found a format that would do. Scanning it, they turned and began to float out toward the ocean. When they were far enough away, they transformed into two small jets. When they did they took on substance and form becoming part of the universe once more. Blazing off, flying at ocean level to beat the radar, they flew onward to the destination of their mission, London, England.

-0-Owen Harris

He sat in the office of his English manor outside of London in the lovely Hampstead Heath area. He was an American buying a bit of the old country in the lovely manor house he had purchased ten years before. There was horses for his daughter, good schools which she never attended, shopping in London nearby and all around privacy for him and his businesses.

He was a man of many passions and of late they included getting more money and power. He didn't want to be famous. He wanted to control those with fame and be the power behind the scenes. He had gone to college, figured out a few necessary items that electronic gadgets required, then built his base upward.

Owen Harris was from Chicago where he was still headquartered after a fashion. He was a man who could dream up parts to things that no one even knew they needed. He was the ground floor of many of the most important and soon-to-emerge gadgets and processes that controlled and ran the world. He was wealthy in a league unknown until modern times when it was possible to buy anything and anyone that you required on your path to whatever it was that drove you forward. His current obsessions were the transformers who lived on the planet nearby, their tech and getting it. His overtures to the agents of Optimus Prime had been received with lukewarm success. Warren Roberts had never trusted him when he worked for the government and he didn't now.

He flipped open an e-mail form and wrote to his friend and partner, Kyle Davis. Confirming a meet up in Chicago, he sat back to consider other matters when a message light lit up his computer screen. Frowning, he checked his security and found it normal. Staring at the light for a moment, he finally tapped it. A message appeared. "You want transformer tech. We want allies. I do believe we can do business together. Meet us at these coordinates. 42.398045 latitude, -121.043373 longitude. We will be there in one day at 1200 hours. Be there." It then flashed out.

He grabbed a notepad writing the coordinates down. Seeking its location on his GPS device laying in a basket on his desk, he found it located a small village in Oregon called Bly. It was tiny, halfway between larger small places, Klamath Falls and Lakeview and a good place to meet. It was about as remote a town as one could find in the middle of nowhere. Sitting back, he considered his situation. It could be anything. The clock ticked loudly nearby as he sat silently, then he leaned forward to punch a button on his phone. "Langley."

"Langley, sir," a masculine voice replied.

"Get the jet ready. I need to go to Oregon," he said.

"Yes sir," Langley replied, then signed off.

Harris sat back considering the possibilities, then smiled. "This is going to be interesting," he said as he rose from the chair. In less than an hour he would be airborne heading for America and a small town in Eastern Oregon.

-0-Stormy and Denita earlier

They landed in a field near the home of the target. It was a very pretty area they were in so they took it all in a moment before turning to hurry toward their target. It was a man who was obscenely wealthy, who had a jones for tech and was considered one of the smartest men of industry and futuristic thinking around. Their background intel searches had been thorough and that included hacking into the private business of their mark with care. Fortunately, for all their vaunted advances humans would not be in any position to prevent an attack by a Cybertronian for ages, if ever. Sucking out all of his data, they assembled a profile for Traachon as per phase 1.

Owen Harris aged 64 was born in Chicago, Illinois in the country, United States of America on a continent of the same name. He was a former soldier in the army with few distinctions beyond obeying his draft notice and had used the G.I Bill to pay for his rather spectacular education. He was a certifiable genius. He was also very good at numbers so the stock market was a joy and challenge to him. His newsletter on finance, The Harris Report was a must read for moguls and would-be moguls everywhere.

He had a lot of businesses all of which made him stinking rich. He was divorced from a woman named Mariah Jeanne Davis-Harris who was 60 and from some place called Beverly Hills, California in the same country. She had remarried, a man called Kyle Davis who incidentally was Owen Harris's best friend and business partner. Davis was an investment banker who also ran their mutual businesses day-to-day from his penthouse apartment and spectacular offices in New York City on the east coast of America.

They had a son named Cameron 'Cam' Harris who had been married to and divorced from a woman named Colleen Anne Selwin-Davis. She remarried to a Presbyterian pastor named James Collier. They had no children. Cam and Colleen both were 42. Apparently Cam was gay and the unhappy marriage had resulted in no children but a lot of acrimony. They were not friends. According to the intel he had married to appease his father, then divorced to have the life he wanted. He was a travel and adventure writer with a business based in Paris where he lived making popular entertainment for television and computer games.

Owen Davis had one other child besides Cameron. His daughter named Scout Rain Harris was 14, horse crazy and home schooled. She lived with Harris during summers, holidays and The Season. The rest of her time she lived with her mom in New York and San Francisco on the west coast of America. She was bright, had a nice manner but was a spoiled daddy's girl sometimes. It seemed an amicable arrangement to the parents.

As for Owen Harris's businesses, he was oddly enough a one eighteenth owner of the reformatted former Intel-Martin. He invested in a lot of distressed companies and few of them were at the time more troubled than Intel-Martin. For tax purposes his firm, Harris Enterprises was based in Dubai but for sentimental reasons functionally operated in his old home town, Chicago.

He liked tech, planes, investing and being a rather mysterious connoisseur of art, islands and old things of value whether they be furniture, houses or cars. He also bought up lapsed patents and copyrights against the future when they might be useful again. All in all, he was an adventurous but wily foe. He was the perfect front for an operation for more adventurous and wily aliens who had done this on any number of occasions to other smart alecks.

Stormy and Denita reached the junction where all of the electrically generated operations of the manor house nearby originated. Placing the proper simple devices they had total access to his home, his businesses, any and all computers and devices on his system and the man himself. It had taken only minutes to send the message and watch as he took the bait. Grinning to each other, they began the backtrack to the moon that was visible overhead, their new home for now.

-0-On Luna in a recreation room

They shifted, then on-lined their optics. The trip back had included a flight to Diego, a long wait until someone went to Mars, a quicker jump to Luna, then a short walk to the facility. There wasn't going to be any trips to the Center for more time than they desired to wait so they walked there floating swiftly over the landscape before stepping into their own dimension leaving their temporary bodies behind to derezz on their own. Floating over their own, they settled back becoming themselves again.

Stormy sat up, then rose walking to her father. Sitting, she looked at him as he played cards with the others. :Its begun:

Traachon looked at her, then grinned. "Good," he said.

-0-TBC January 29, 2015 **edited 2-2-15**


	315. Chapter 315

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 315) (* indicates footnotes) :D

-0-At the space bridge in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They began to gather, the original five and the first of the newcomers to hit the Earth following Mission City. Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee were going to the Earth for New Years Eve with the humans. Going with them were Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Prowl, Mirage, the twins and Bluestreak along with Kup, Springer and Arcee among the second wave.

Accompanying them because of bonds and other ties, Devcon, Hound, First Aid, Hercy, Drift and Ultra Magnus were included. All of the infants of all of the families including Smokey who insisted upon Hot Rod much to his appa's amusement and an epic optic roll by his amma were going as well. They accumulated on the platform sharing the infants in arms as they waited for Prime and Prowl who were checking a few things before the party.

"I wonder if there's going to be fireworks," Ratchet said as he swayed gently with Praxus in his arms. That little mechanism was chewing on a cookie as he paused now and again to smile at anyone who looked at him.

"I think so," Mirage said. "Jessie mentioned something a while back."

"I hope so," Jazz said with a smile as all turned to watch a cheerful Prime and solemn Prowl return to the room. "What's up, Sunshine?" he asked as Prowl picked up T-Bar.

"I don't trust Traachon," Prowl said as the bridge began to rev up.

"Who does?" Hound asked with a grin. Rebel who sat on his arm grinned too. "Who does?" he echoed. With that, everyone moved forward with laughter to the bridge room on a planet 33.9 million miles away. For now*.

The scene at the bridge site on Diego Garcia was festive as bot after bot stepped through, gathered, then headed upward to the world. Ironhide and Ratchet leading the way through the rec room headed for the open doors, then paused causing a back up in the line.

"What's up? Move it, soldier," Hound said with a grin.

Ratchet and Ironhide parted to allow a view. Outside, nearly the entire base had gathered to watch them arrive. "Frag. I would have spruced up had I known about this," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You should anyway," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "We have an image to uphold." The punch he got in the chassis was worth every bit of the pain.

"Amma? Why you hit Ada?" Uraya asked with solemn optics.

"Because he's a bad boy to his old ma," Ratchet said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She smiled at him, then looked upward at his ada. "Bad Ada," she said as the room erupted in laughter.

"Corrupting kids is a crime," Sunstreaker said as they moved forward again. A sea of cameras and phones came up including the professional cameras of a news team that had the good fortune to be there at the time. An aisle cleared for them to the fence allowed progress without disaster.

Humans called out, some of the bots paused to chat but all moved forward. Orion who was sitting on Ironhide's arm looked down at the spectacle. "**ATAR! ME GO THERE WITH SHES!?"** he asked in his usual refined manner.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "Why not. It would serve them right."

Ironhide who snorted put Orion on the ground. A couple of dozen hands reached out to touch him. He stood surprised as hands touched his helm, rubbed his cheeks and squeezed his servos. Several slipped under the line to kneel on either side of him. Cameras in hand took the requisite selfies, Orion with his magnificent smile and the others with their arms around him as others lined up to do the same. As they did Jessie Landon and Clarise Forbes appeared almost out of nowhere.

Orion who spotted them turned to shriek his delight. Bending down to hug his own belly, he smiled, then ran to them. Hugging them carefully in a comical manner because he had lived around humans all his life and knew they could break, he took one hand each and smiled. **"WE GOING!?"**

The crowd laughed as the two smiling sargents walked the little mech toward the fence and the beach nearby. When they got there, they went through a gap created for the event, then turned down the beach where the usual suspects, their families and friends were waiting.

The infants hit the ground, then ran straight into the ocean as a wave knocked them down to the last mech and femme. Sputtering as wave after wave hit them, they looked up at Bee and First Aid who had come to their rescue.

"Out of the water for a moment," First Aid said as he gently steered them back toward shore. Towels he had brought for just this moment were distributed along with infants and they were back to form in seconds.

It was overcast and very warm, the temperature a steady 86 degrees F. It had been rainy so there were tents placed for the humans and their food. The hooch sent ahead by Wheeljack who along with Perceptor and Resolve were on their way now didn't require covering anymore than the bots. It was lovely weather after the cold of Mars.

John Fulton and his wife, Judy were sitting in lawn chairs under a tent with other friends of Autobot Nation. Glenn Morshower along with his wife, Barbara shared seating space with the rest of the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the American Armed Forces as well as the heads of the military of France, Russia, Germany and the UK.

"Optimus! Prowl! Welcome," Glenn said as he stood to introduce everyone. "Welcome to the world."

"Thank you," Optimus said with a grin. "It looks like you started the party ahead of us."

"Can't let good beer get too lonely," Glenn replied with a grin.

Bots found places to settle, drew lots on keeping the infants from wandering off or floating away even as the crowds on the hilltops around them grew. They would not be off camera once for the rest of their sojourn.

-0-Infants

They gathered around a hole that Orion and Kaon were digging. Peering down, they looked like any infants anywhere who were fascinated by new stuff. Orion and Kaon remembered this stretch of beach. It was here that they were nearly killed along with Silverbow who was nearby hopping in the water with the little mechs. There were about fourteen infants present not counting those adult 'boys' who were adopted. They found themselves the target of many a mini-cam and professional camera from the groups that covered every inch of the area nearby. Powerful lenses caught the scene as well from towers and rooftops nearby. Even small boats floated lazily off shore as the base joined the first arrivals in celebrating the new year.

"Why you?" Prowler asked as Spot stood next to him leaning his nose into the hole.

Orion looked up, then smiled. **"I DOING! I DO THIS AND THEN WE GO THERE!"** he said pointing down into the hole. As he did Hercy paused to look down. "Nice hole, infant," he said with a slight grin.

"**I LIKE IT!"** Orion said with a giant smile. **"I GO THERE WITH SHES!"**

Hercy snorted, then nodded. "Let me know and I'll go with you."

Orion smiled, then nodded. **"OKAY!"**

Hercy stepped around the infants, then paused. Sitting nearby leaning against his atar, Sunspot watched with a guarded expression. Hercy walked to both, then knelt. "What's up, infant?"

Sunspot looked at him, a mech he really loved, then around the area. "Humans scare me."

Hercy thought a moment, then nodded. "I can see that. Do what I do when something bothers me."

"What's that?" Sunspot asked hopefully.

"Ignore it," Hercy replied.

Sunspot looked at him, then up at his atar. Ironhide nodded, then looked at Orion. "Little mech could use a smart infant to help him with his hole."

Sunspot stood to look.

"Look around you, infant. Do you see all the mechs?" Hercy asked.

Sunspot looked up at him, then nodded. "I do."

"All of us are armed. Do you really think anything bad will happen around us?" Hercy asked. He tapped his arm, then Sunspot's. "Look at the tattoos. Wreckers stick together," he said as he gently touched Sunspot's 'official unofficial' Wrecker tattoo. "Wreck and Rule, infant."

Sunspot considered that, then smiled. "Wreck and Rule," he replied. Then he hugged Hercy and turned to walk to where Orion was now sort of halfway in and halfway out of a hole. He would join the throng of shorties to advise and consent. Ironhide and Hercy watched him go, then Ironhide nodded. "Thanks, Hercy."

"No problem," Hercy said as he looked at Ironhide. "No mech left behind."

Ironhide grinned. "Nope. No mech left behind."

Will Lennox who was watching grinned. "We're going to have to call you Doctor Hercy now."

Hercy looked at him, then grinned slightly. "Professor will do."

Laughter was long and hard.

-0-Later that night in a different place

They landed in Klamath Falls, Oregon and walked to a car that had been hired earlier. It stood waiting as Owen Harris slipped inside. Another car nearby was going to be following him. It would contain Langley, his pilot and head of security as well as two of their best operatives. They were forty miles or so away from the tiny village of Bly and a long winding road that would take them to their destination.

The operatives and Langley would go first. He would grab a bite and wait until he could time his arrival to perfection. It would be ten hours until noon and the meet up with the stranger who had managed to puncture a security system that was prior impervious to hacking. That alone was enough to pique his interest. Anyone who could do that was already ahead of him in the field of tech which was his calling and specialty. He drove from the air field toward the old pioneer town of Klamath Falls. Soon enough, he would take the two lane through the countryside and desert terrain of eastern Oregon to a destiny he could never have predicted in a million years.

TBC 1-30-15 **edited 2-2-15**

NOTES: Calling someone Professor in the old days was kind of an honorary thing. A guy who made patent medicines that he sold often did that. Its kind of a joke since no one who got the title ever usually earned it. :D:D:D It can also be an insult, calling a dummy professor is one. Most 'professors' weren't educated people. Many con men were.

Depending where in Mars orbit it is, here is the distance between Earth and Mars over the next few.

**THESE ARE THE CLOSEST DISTANCES:**

**The last known closest approach was back in 2003, when Earth and Mars were only ****56 million kilometers apart****. And this was the closest they'd been in 50,000 years. **Need that in miles? The closest possible distance from Earth to Mars in miles is 33.9 million miles.

Here's a list of Mars Oppositions from 2007-2020 (source)

Dec. 24, 2007 – 88.2 million km (54.8 million miles)

Jan. 29, 2010 – 99.3 million km (61.7 million miles)

Mar. 03, 2012 – 100.7 million km (62.6 million miles)

Apr. 08, 2014 – 92.4 million km (57.4 million miles)

May. 22, 2016 – 75.3 million km (46.8 million miles)

**Jul. 27. 2018 – 57.6 million km (35.8 million miles)**

Oct. 13, 2020 – 62.1 million km (38.6 million miles)

2018 should be a very good year, with a Mars looking particularly bright and red in the sky.

**THESE ARE THE FARTHEST DISTANCES:**

On the opposite end of the scale, Mars and Earth can be **401 million km** apart (249 million miles) when they are in opposition and both are at aphelion. The average distance between the two is **225 million km**.

Communications at the closest to Earth: 3 minutes to go and 3 minutes to be returned.

Communications at the farthest to Earth; 21 minutes to go and 21 minutes to return. (without Transformer tech of course) ;0)


	316. Chapter 316

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 316)

-0-On the beach

Orion stood next to his atar who sat on the sand talking to a number of humans about this and that tactic and weapon system. The little mech had dug such a deep hole that he had fallen in helm first. Infants watching and 'advising' were shocked, then turned to run arms akimbo toward anyone who could save him. He was. Saved that is. He also had a lot to say when Hound filled the hole back in.

"**WHY YOU DOING? I GOING THERE TO DOING! I MAKE THING. WE GO DOWN TO THERE. WE LOOK AROUND,**" he said pantomiming being in a hole where they could stand and peek outward without being seen. Or so he thought. It was hilarious to watch but it came to nothing. His hole was over.

Ironhide who was relaxing as he watched his son protest glanced at Will Lennox and John Fulton. "Mech has skills. Stealthing is his special one."

"I heard how he and Hero almost got out of day care that time," Lennox said with a laugh. "Some learn the trade. Others are born with it."

Orion turned to run to his big old pa. Pausing to smile brilliantly at 'Lill' and 'Bone', he looked at his atar. **"ATAR! THEY DOING! THEY COME TO THE THING AND DOING!"** he said pointing to where Hound was stamping the filled hole flat. **"I COMED TO THE THING WITH MY SHES! WE GOING THERE! WE DOING!"** he said, then turned to show how he would crouch in the hole and peer out like some kind of Kilroy Kewpie doll.

"Orion."

He looked at Colonel 'Bone' Fulton, a favorite human who liked to listen to him babble. **"BONE!**"

Fulton laughed as did everyone sitting around who was watching the first alien infant born under their mutual sun. A translation bracelet given to the newbies for the party and worn all the time by those who came from Mars allowed the men to understand the baby even as built in programming allowed Orion to understand them. "You dug a great hole. I bet your sneaking abilities are awesome."

Orion looked at him a moment, then smiled his biggest pac man smile. Walking over, he hugged 'Bone' gently. "You see my thing?"

"I did," Fulton replied with a grin.

"I doing this," he said pantomiming digging in the sand. "Then I doing this," he said pretending to pat the sides so they wouldn't erode into the growing hole. "I was doing this," he said pretending to squat down to peer out of a hole, his little servos pretending to hold its sandy sides.

"That's because you're the mech," Lennox said.

**"LILL!**" Orion said with a giant smile. He walked over and hugged Lennox, then patted his shoulder. "You going to doing?"

"Maybe later on. You can help me," Lennox said fobbing off the baby with some considerable skill learned fobbing off his own daughter.

Orion whose life was filled with promises kept believed Lill. He smiled, then looked at the water. "You going?" he asked.

"I don't have a swim suit on," Lennox said to the little mech with a golden spark. "Do you want to swim? You should ask your atar."

Half a dozen other infants who were standing around watching ran forward looking up at Ironhide. He held his servo flat to the ground and grinned as everyone clambered aboard. Leaning closer to the ocean, he lowered his servo until it was in the water. It was only up to the infant's knee assemblies but they stood on his servo splashing each other with great hilarity.

Ratchet who was talking with the soldier femmes and Sam's family glanced down the beach. He grinned. "Nothing like a servo shaped pool."

Jessie laughed, then looked at Ratchet. "When's the next one?"

"Nice weather we're having here don't you think?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle. That got the slag it deserved.

Down beach with the dignitaries ...

"We have high castes in the colony that think they don't have to follow the rulings regarding The System of Exception being banned here and all through the Cybertronian sphere of influence," Optimus was saying as he sat on the beach next to Morshower and his military guests. Most of them had talked to Optimus over encrypted lines but they had never met him until now. It was an understatement to say they were impressed.

"What can we do to support you, Optimus?" Glenn asked as he opened another can of beer. The others with him nodded with serious expressions on their faces. They were men at arms and for them Prime was a brother.

"Be our friends," Optimus said with a spark felt set of emotions.

"We are. Some of us are lucky enough to be fellow citizens as well. I will be on call, Optimus," Glenn Morshower said with a nod.

Prime nodded back. "We know," he said as Miracle ran up to him followed by a less steady Sojourner. Sand was a thing.

"**ATAR! WE GO THERE!?"** Miracle asked as he turned to point to Ironhide and the others. His tiny mech wings were pert with excitement. Sojourner's were too, little wings that fluttered as she stood beside her brother shivering with anticipation.

Aisha Mohammed who was walking toward Ratchet paused. "Do you want me to help them get to Ironhide, Optimus?" she asked.

"That would be most welcome, Aisha," Optimus replied.

Aisha walked to the babies, then took their servos. "Come on, babies. Let's go see Uncle Ironhide," she said as she turned to lead them toward the behemoth down the beach. They hopped along with her chattering excitedly as they went.

The humans watched, then looked at Optimus. "What lovely infants," the German general said.

"They are why we work so hard, that and yours. If there is going to be a future for either of us, it starts with them," Optimus said with conviction. "We cannot forget that simple fact for a moment."

No one argued with him.

-0-Latitude 42.398045, longitude -121.043373

They drove into the town from Klamath Falls, about a forty mile trip through emerging desert areas of widely spaced ranches and lonely houses of those who worked elsewhere during the day. The Bureau of Land Management was the most stable employer here in this place where the young left to find work elsewhere. When the spring came, the sagebrush bloomed and the sweet fragrance of it filled the air during the short period between that moment and the upcoming unbearably hot summer sun.

A long straight two lane highway split the sagebrush covered land, a bluish line that sped one through the silence of the area. Barbed wire fences anchored by rock caches held the road aloof from the place where life teamed in the shade and shadows. The sparse traffic seemed appropriate to an under populated area that needed many acres to feed just one horse or cow. They were to be seen here and there, calm featured Herefords and long legged quarter and thoroughbred horses. This was the land of cowboys and active ranches, though many now were the corporate entities throwing their absentee influence over the great undulating scrub lands of eastern Oregon. Few remaining were the scions of pioneer families who had made the trek here after the Civil War to find in the land challenge, identity and rewards.

He drove with the window down, the overcast skies betraying the threat of rain even as the temperature was 53 degrees. He found the area beautiful in its empty desolation and considered it a smart move to come to a place like this for a meet up. He arrived at the edge of town, then drove to the middle, pulling into the curb in front of a small convenience store.

He looked around the street, then spotted it, the incongruous item in a bland innocuous landscape. Parked across the street was a luminously beautiful yellow Porsche. No one was around so there was no one to inspect it but him. It was the mid day of a holiday, the new year celebrated even out this far in the middle of nowhere. Just as he decided to get out of the car to go inspect it himself it came to life, a powerful engine roaring as it pulled out, turned sharply in front of him, then began to move smoothly off.

He watched it a moment, then followed, the two rolling out of town down highway 140 toward the small historic town of Lakeview, Oregon. They passed through the tiny hamlet of Bly passing old fields where wood had once been stacked in pallets to dry from the sawmill that no longer was there. The lead car reached a turn off that was notable for an ancient farmhouse that had severe damage and appeared to be in the process of falling down. The Porsche turned down that well worn drive and continued onward into the land beyond, passing small and large widely space trees as it disappeared ahead.

He slowed, then followed aware of the vehicle behind him, the one with his operatives who had sat nearby waiting for him to appear. He drove after the Porsche, following along in the dust that hung in the air. He drove until he came to a gate that prevented further unimpeded travel. The road went on for what seemed forever passing graying piles of dead trees cut who knew how long ago and power lines that fed the far flung habitations in this, sheep and cow country.

He paused, then got out of his car walking to the gate. He looked at it, the lock and chain that prevented it opening rusted from age and disuse. The Porsche hadn't opened it obviously. He looked around. There were no fresh tracks showing it bypassed the gate. Then he spotted them, huge prints in the ground from something heavy. He stared at it, then got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning to walk back to his car, he felt it, the tremor of something heavy coming toward him. He paused, then turned to look as every impulse in him urged him to flee. Slowly he turned, then stood in shock at the sight before him. A tall being of some sort was on the other side of the gate. It was a big yellow colored figure of indeterminate gender and intention, a figure of a metallic person. It looked at him with a face that in any other time would have captivated him, a face most would understand to be beautiful. It held blue optics, cold hard optics that carried a stare directed at him he sometimes saw in his own bathroom mirror.

A car screeched to a stop behind him as footsteps running forward joined him. Guns were out, then they were gone as the figure before him drew them away through a magnetic process he would only remember to think about later on. They flew to their big metallic hand, then were crushed. They fell to the ground twisted and bent landing in the dirt with a dull thud. Behind them, heavy footsteps could be heard again. They turned, then looked up. Another figure was there, a beautiful red metallic humanoid. Owen Harris looked from one to the other, then gathered himself. "I'm here. What do you want?"

Stormy smiled slightly. "Well, since you asked so nicely ..."

-0-TBC January 31, 2015 **edited 2-2-15**

NOTES: Someone asked me to put up a time line of events for the stories and I will. I COULD USE IT TOO! LOL! I have the story time line for Diego Part one with segments numbered for the general location of each event. Thanks for making me do what I needed to do anyway. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

If you want to see Bly, Oregon, go to maps dot google dot com and put it into the search engine. It is a really beautiful area I used to go to a lot because my aunt lived there … her ranch house and former business are among the pictures … and its my mom's home area growing up. I love the desert.

Thank you, SkyenhaMarisa. I will do that. :D:D:D Love ya back!

FANCYSPINNER! HUGS! :D:D:D They don't get it but it will be fun to see how long it takes them to say uncle. :D:D:D

Donnie Rose: I love your notes. I will file that one in the desktop folder. :D:D:D:D:D:D

ESL: fobbing: putting off, dumping "He fobbed that job off on me, the slagger."


	317. Chapter 317

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 317)

-0-On the beach

The fireworks were great despite the dark cloudy sky but they weren't up to the standards of Autobot City. When they were passed, the bots shot off a few of their own ending the pyrotechnics with a splash. The party would linger, then they would gather themselves up to return to home. Those on duty would stay longer but eventually all would retire. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day.

-0-Earlier on a dirt road out of Bly, Oregon

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Stormy frowned at the human who apparently wasn't afraid of her. She had no idea how to read the signs of human emotional reaction or she would have seen bluff. He was trembling on the inside but his outer facade honed over a lifetime of hardcore wheeling and dealing was rock hard. "We know you want what you call transformer tech."

"What if I do?" he asked with a calmer voice than his physiology actually demonstrated.

"We may have intercepting goals and desires, Owen Harris," Stormy said as Denita moved closer, overpowering the others with Harris by her cold expression and immense size.

"You know about me?" Harris asked.

Stormy nodded. "You don't think that you can keep us out if we want to look do you? You are Owen Harris, a tech and finance mogul. You are divorced, an event that was not amicable. You have two children, Cameron and Scout. One is an adventurer living in Paris and one is a youngling femme who is still living at home. You have a business partner who bonded with your ex-wife, a concept that I find a bit on the loathsome side for reasons I am still digesting.

"We understand your businesses and finance along with a number of laws that you have transgressed, laws that could put you in prison for the rest of your life. You appear to be as stupid as William Nast. I am curious why you like to play soldier? He did and he ended up in prison forever. You oddly enough are a major share holder in his former business."

"All of that is true with minor exceptions," Harris replied. "You have been thorough, I will grant you that. What now? You know what I want. I don't know what you want."

"We want to loosen the grip between Earth and Mars. We want to undo the relationship between Optimus Prime and Earth. We want to sow discord among our own population so that he can be ejected from the Primeship," Denita said.

"Why?" Harris asked. He shrugged. "I think that's a reasonable question given the circumstances."

"We don't believe he deserves to hold the Matrix. He doesn't deserve to be Prime. Pure and simple," Stormy said.

"I suppose that means something to you. What happens if he **is** removed? Someone has to lead. I don't see eight million Cybertronians leaving this system anytime soon and there are rumors millions more are coming. That doesn't even address the Decepticons and Megatron," Harris said.

Stormy nodded. "My father … our father becomes Prime. He is the Chieftain of the High Council of Elders. He is the one who deserves to lead our people. He will lead them to greatness and the others will fall under his command."

"And if they don't? Just to make conversation," Harris asked.

Denita rose to her full height, her fists clenched tightly. The two femmes were formidable and dangerous in their appearance. They stared at the humans with barely contained contempt. "That is our problem."

Harris stared at them a moment. "You would rule this planet too wouldn't you."

"If you say so," Stormy said with a tight grin. "We don't really care very much for you. You put a high premium on your own worth when without us you can't even reach your own moon. What is your answer?"

"Do I have a choice? If I say no I think you'll just step on me and have done with it," Harris said with more calm than even he thought he possessed.

"You have **that** right," Denita said as she itched to demonstrate.

"What do you want to be done? I am **assuming** you have a plan here," Harris said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Stormy stared at him with narrowed optics. She subbed a small device, then tossed it at his feet. "You may have this. It is a communications device. Deconstruct it and you will have the market for personal communications in the palm of your hand. It will be the down payment. Wait for your orders, human. If you double cross us, I don't think you have to guess what will happen."

Harris picked up the silvery object, then looked at her. He shrugged, then nodded. "Alright," he said.

Then the pair disappeared in front of them, their formats dissolving into dust particles that filtered to the ground to disappear altogether. It was silent for a moment, then Langley and the two guards walked to Harris. "What the fuck was **that**?"

Harris paused a moment, then looked at the three. "That was the future calling." He grinned. "Partners."

The sound of the breeze ruffling the trees was all there was a moment, then the three glanced at each other. Langley looked at Harris. "We're in. Partner."

Harris nodded. "Let's go," he said, then walked back to his car. They turned, then drove back to Highway 140 and the straight line through rolling countryside to Klamath Falls.

-0-375,540 miles away

They came to sentience on the couches of the rec room, their parties sitting around them on guard. Stormy stood, then stretched. Walking to her father, she sat down. :It's done:

Traachon nodded. :Good. Any trouble?:

:Nothing we can't manage: Denita said as she sat across from Traachon. :They're in and its on:

Traachon nodded, then tossed in cards. He grinned at Hobbes and Larken. "I require three," he said as he relaxed into the new game, one called poker.

-0-The next orn

Ops Center was quiet as the group entered for the follow up meeting of the ruling committee. The fireworks the night before still echoed. They were spectacular, images of Cybertron and Earth built around their flowers and trees. It was a spectacular riot of color that culminated in the singing of their anthem and the playing of some of their most famous music.

The new year was over but the items before them were many, most of them carryovers from previous meetings. They would set the calendar, troubleshoot problems, get updates and follow through on old business. It was just about overdue. Lennox and Epps would be repping Earth while Graham would be on Gliese 581 g for a supply run with Sideswipe.

They gathered, then wandered in relieved of infants who were in school and obligations for loafing at this, the start of the new decaorn. Sitting, bringing and retrieving drinks and snacks, the huge room began to fill up. When all 55 members of the committee including the new youngling ambassador, Faun, from the original refugees were seated, Prime watched as Prowl passed out agendas. "I would like to welcome Faun as the new youngling and infant ambassador to the committee. He was among the original refugees, all 27 and is a very excellent student at Youngling Intermediate School."

He grinned as he bowed his helm respectfully at Prime. Patted and welcomed, he held his agenda with excitement. He was a great youngling who was taken in by a young bond who had two small infants of their own. They were a very close family who helped their son excel, camped in the Valles and supported his determination to become a geologist. "Thank you. I am so honored to be here to serve our people."

General acclaim was given at that, then the meeting began. Prowl glanced around the room. "We have a new migration coming in three stages. The Network has been gathering and protecting a great group of ships and refugees seven sectors away. The Knights and Circle are managing the situation and have sent word that we can get them shortly. We have also been asked to provision their staging area, an earth like planet around a dwarf star just outside the reach of the Empire."

"We will be doing so through through space bridge. We also need to devise and plan a site where we can do speedy rescue if things happen that their location becomes insecure," Prime began. "I want to be able to bridge them to another location with dispatch. I don't want it to be here. It should be another site altogether and I'm leaning toward Gliese 581 g. It is heavily protected, has unlimited resources and the base there can be easily modified to manage our people. I am thinking it might be a good idea to send Acutus along to Metrotitan to become housing for the refugees until they can be brought here. Both of them are designed specifically for defensive warfare.

"I have toyed with the idea of an intermediate staging area for refugees before they come here so that we can focus on their needs, help them recover, then bridge them here to live permanently. It would be easier on the city to receive big migrations piecemeal and easier on the refugees who have to wait in lines. I would like to change that with this new one. What do we know about it, Prowl?" he asked.

"We know that the final dispensation on its size and composition is due shortly over the bullet line. Dai Atlas is still on Cybertron expanding the resistance which I will tell you is not for anyone outside this room," Prowl said sternly as everyone nodded solemnly. "He is going to be sending the most needy first, the elderly, families with injuries and the like. If he can clear the decks of high needs individuals there will be more time for those who are able and well. Right now, their resources are stretched to the bursting point.

"We are going to be provisioning them as soon as we can but we have to get the next wave through. Having an intermediate station on Gliese will be a tremendous problem reliever, sir. I heartily agree with that. Acutus is not housing yet and Metrotitan is already there. They can be the base as each can hold thousands. Instead of the usual interior configuration, they can transform to their refugee transport modes and that will double their capacity. They will be able to hold over ten thousand individuals each. As each group becomes fit to leave another can arrive."

"I like that idea. I will send Acutus today. Alor and Blackjack will be in charge. Ratchet, who can you delegate to run the show medically?" Prime asked.

Ratchet thought a moment. "I will have to set it up but Gullwing and Goldwing are perfect for this. One is a processor surgeon and the other critical care. They will be amazing. One for each ship-facility."

"They **will** be miraculous. They are after all Seekers," Starscream said with a slight grin.

"It goes without saying so I won't say it," Ratchet replied to the wily Seeker. Laughter greeted that. "What is the number off hand if you know?"

"We were told to expect thousands of injured. All manner of injuries. They were on the far side of the frontier and had to fight their way through. They banded together and some of the battle groups of 'Cons there joined them. Its clear some did to flee and others did to get away, subtle difference. We have been told that there are troublemakers likely in the mix. Those have held back from landfall at the gathering place. There are a number of Seekers and Autobot soldiers providing security," Prime said.

"We have Seekers then among the returnees," Starscream said.

"Several flights I'm told, with families. They joined the gathering early and have forestalled others who are troublemakers from coming to create havoc," Prowl said. "Its tense but they heard your call."

"Good," Starscream said with grim satisfaction. "We have to fetch them here. I am assuming you will be reinforcing the location with soldiers and Seekers? I am assuming thus because I assume you want this to be a permanent location for this sort of thing?"

Prime nodded. "I want to reinforce the Knights who can then go out and bring others in. Apparently there are small holdings and groups all over the place who are either digging in to self protect or can't go further."

It was grimly silent a moment, then Chevron leaned forward. "I volunteer to go find them, Lord Optimus." He would not be alone.

-0-TBC February 1, 2015 **edited 2-2-15**

Happy Birthday, RatchetXHide. :D


	318. Chapter 318

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 318)

-0-Nearby in The City

He stood on his balcony staring out at the habitat that they had created through patient expert effort. Beyond the habitation that covered very little space itself as it spiraled upward was a lush jungle. It was dense and created a lot of moisture as it recycled the air. An Earth-like atmosphere and gravity was maintained to allow the genetically altered plants which had been brought here from Earth to grow with abandon. Beyond were the huge greenhouses and carefully cultivated fields that fed them well. Sun came through the dome which had areas that were tinted to allow some of the light spectrum to pass while blocking others. It was much like home even if it wasn't.

He stood staring out while his spirit churned slightly. Something was wrong here. Something was not what it seemed. It had become less of a feeling over the past two or three days. It felt like a problem had moved away. It hadn't disappeared. It had merely moved farther away. It had required meditation to get this far into the quandary. Now it required something more.

Turning, he walked through his apartment which was the one at the peak of the habitat, the space reserved for Dreamers. Leaving, he walked down the spiraling staircase that linked every home to the rest. Pausing to chat here and there, pausing to admire one of the four infants born since they had arrived here to safety, he continued to the ground. Following the dirt road lined with flowers and bushes, he made his way to the fields beyond where Larc would be assisting the workers to make their habitat home. She wasn't there. She was at the Committee meeting in the Fortress. He would go there instead.

Tempest had a question.

-0-At a meeting in the big meeting room in Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So we will send Acutus to Gliese to serve as a base for the injured along with Metrotitan. We can bring them through with the bridges from there after being treated," Prime said summing up the debate and troubleshooting they had made over the refugee problem facing them. "I need a time line so we can send word ahead to the Circle and Network that we can come for them."

Prowl made the notation as did the relevant department heads and individuals involved, then the meeting continued. Business pending and completed was discussed, reports from departments received, the humans given their chance and teased when they were finished.

"Graham is on Gliese?" Jazz asked. "Don't you know that's a highly classified area?"

"No," Lennox said with a grin. "We just jump on ships and go."

Snark greeted that. Prowl rolled his optics. "Humans," he said in That Voice. That received nods, snark and applause.

"Well, thanks for that vote of confidence," Lennox said as he pushed his easy chair back to elevate his feet. "Wake me when you need an attaboy."

Jazz reached out to tip the chair backwards. A moment of hilarity ensued until he was set back upward. A rap on the tabletop by a very amused Prime resulted in attention being faked his way again. "Next?" he asked glancing at Prowl.

"Herling?" Prowl asked nodding to the smiling Director for Education of the entire planet.

"Thank you, Prowl. We would like to thank everyone for attending the combined school Christmas Surprise concert," he said as the group applauded and gave their kudos. He grinned. "We have no plans for anything to happen vis a vis special programming between now and the Festival of Primus. We are working on plays to be held at the Pavilion of the Temple for that to tell the story of the Pantheon and the Beginning of Things. We are also working out the opportunity to film them at a studio at IntraComm for broadcast over the net."

"Oh Primus," Ratchet said with a grin. "Who plays Unicron as if I have to ask?"

"You don't. I can think of someone who probably has the part hands down," Jazz said.

"Little mech would be outstanding," Ironhide said with a grin. "He's bold enough to do something like that."

Alor turned to his son. "Are you calling my perfect baby Unicron?"

Ironhide blinked. "I didn't say a name."

"None of you slaggers did but you are talking about **My Orion **aren't you?" Alor said shooting the evil optic around the table. No one said a word but their grins told the tale. Alor sat back and folded his arms. "I'm taking that baby home with me. You had your chance, Ironhide, but you blew it."

"Oh frag," Ratchet said with a laugh. "You better read 'The Ransom of Red Chief' first, Alor."

Everyone googled it, then laughed loudly. Alor gave Ratchet the Optic That Will Prevail Against All. "He's mine, Ratchet. Get used to it."

Laughter greeted that along with a gentle rap on the table. Ratchet glanced at Prime with a grin. "Okay, Dad."

Herling laughed. "We haven't announced cast members yet but I will take your suggestions under advisement. We do have conferences coming up shortly. They will be announced. If your job interferes let me know and we will reschedule to accommodate you. What I need to know for sure is … when can we announce for the Autobot Scouts and T-Ball?"

It was dead in the room, funereal even as Ironhide and Prowl struggled not to glance at each other in horror. Springer and Drift who were trying to fade into the back wall where they were sitting were sphinxes of invisibility. Prime who was enjoying things **ENORMOUSLY **glanced at Prowl who was trying to shrink into his chair. "Yes, when is the Autobot Scouts coming together? I would like to know about T-Ball too. I am very proud of the new season for infant football. I get a breakdown of every practice from my infants when they go. When can we expect these two admirable programs to begin?"

Prowl glanced at him with an expression of **WTF!? YOU TREACHEROUS SO AND SO!**, then glanced at the only thing that made him feel safe, the datapad in his servo. "Ironhide is in charge of the Scouts. Ask him."

Uproarious laughter greeted that. Herling who had opened this can of worms was enjoying himself greatly. He was finally beginning to understand how these meetings worked. "I would be happy to allow you to present the programs to the infants. I know they will be extremely happy to know when the fun begins."

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide glared at Ratchet with a Look of Doom. "I could slag you to the Pit, old mech."

**"WHY!? WHO DOES ALL THE SLAGGING WORK ANYWAY!? YOU!? PROWL!?**" Ratchet said in reply. "You two are the biggest whining femmes I ever met."

"May I cry sexism here?" Arcee said with a huge grin. "I sorta resemble that."

Ratchet glanced at the femme who was a drinking buddy from way back in the orn. "Okay."

Laughter greeted that, then Elita leaned forward glancing from Prowl to Ironhide and back again. "Okay, you little femmes. What are you going to do? Are you going to deprive the sweet little infants of this colony experiences?"

"No," Prowl and Ironhide said together. Then Prowl smirked. "**I** don't intend to. I **am** however appointing you and Arcee to the Autobot Scout Organizing Committee."

"You can't. Ironhide is in charge," Elita said with a grin.

"I second the motion," Ironhide said. "You're in."

"Frag," Elita said as she sat back. "This is fragged."

"Whine, femme," Prowl said with a big satisfied grin. "Who else wants some of this?"

"Why, Prowl … being a douche bag is a good look on you," Ratchet said with a laugh. That brought about howls of laughter after a trip through the Urban Dictionary by all present.

Starscream leaned forward. "I think this committee requires a Seeker representative." Every Seeker in the room including Rainmaker and the other Elders flinched, then glanced at Starscream. "I think that Thundercracker would be a great bonus for the program."

"That's because he isn't here," Rainmaker said with a grin.

"You snooze, you lose," Starscream said with a smirk.

It took a moment for things to come back down. Herling who had the floor concluded. Jetta who was still enjoying Elita's angst told of the nearly completed second heptahedron construction, the second set of seven cities in the colony. It would be made ready to take the refugees that would be coming via Gliese and the next phase of construction would begin in earnest. It would be set along the highway leading to the Industrial Park City which would still be far in the distance even though the colony's growth was headed that direction.

Jetta concluded, then Sam stood to deliver the report compiled by his office. Things were going well. Humans were clambering for more tech but they were holding the line. It was all in order and well in servo. Warren and his wife were at Earth 1 going over plans for them to begin their own industries there as a method to pay their way in an experimental economic model to be used by further human cities constructed here. They were there as well to watch the infants in their school as visiting humans. He sat, then Mikaela stood.

:We have been asked to allow more filming to happen here including the already submitted requests to film a program for weekly television that involves humans as part of the main cast. A number of actors would be Cybertronians and they would be in the story as well. If the project is green lighted as they say, then we can begin negotiations for the writers, directors and others: she said.

Prime considered that. "I am not against that. But the majority of the production should be at our end. I am not willing to allow manipulation for the sake of dramatic effect to become an issue. I would also say that control of the colony in terms of locations would also be an issue."

Mikaela nodded. :I agree. Warren and I have worked on a list of non-negotiable items for such a project. We can submit them to you for review and proceed from there if you agree:

"I would like to see them, Mikaela. Thank you," Prime said with a nod.

She grinned, then checked her notepad. :We have requests for interviews, requests for some of you to write permanent columns for newspapers and magazines as well as more requests for pictures of the infants:

"Submit the proposals to Prowl. Meet with him and Warren to make an outline we can all live with, then submit it to me," Prime said.

:I will, Optimus. Thank you: she said, then turned to walk back to sit. Sam who was sitting beside her stared at his device which contained the agenda. When he got off he was heading to the Valles with Jessie who was stationed here. When he got home to Earth for meetings the next afternoon, he would be having dinner with Carly. What he wouldn't know was that Carly had a ticket to come to Mars on the tour the following day as a surprise. She also was granted permission to stay over in the habitat. Oddly enough, Sheila Conroy was a friend from college days.

"What is the situation with the group in the Detention Center on Earth's moon?" Prowl asked as the next order of business came up.

Barron spoke up. "They are in the Center and thus far have been model citizens. They tend to sleep, some of them but they appear to be resigned to their fates for the time being."

"What about counsel?" Prime asked.

"We have offered it. So far, no one has accepted," Barron replied.

"Barron … sleep? They sleep a lot?" Ratchet asked.

Barron nodded. "Some of them do. They sleep a lot. I thought it odd behavior but then there is little to do there as it is."

"Who sleeps?" Ratchet asked. "Which ones?"

"I will put in a call," Barron said as he stood up to walk out.

"What's the problem?" Prowl asked as he glanced at Ratchet.

"I don't know. It feels odd. Most of them are young and active. How many do you know like that who sleeps this much? They sleep enough to be noticeable," Ratchet said as Barron returned. He sat. "It would be the femmes. They appear to nap a lot, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded as he thought, his fingers tapping the table top absently.

It was silent in the room, then a knock on the door drew their attention. Springer stood up, then opened it. He looked out, then down. Stepping aside, everyone turned to look. Larc who was sitting by Starscream looked at the figure in the doorway with surprise. "Tempest?"

"I would like to speak with the Prime, Larc. Something isn't right," he said as he stepped into the room. The door closed behind him.

-0-TBC February 2, 2015 **edited 2-3-15**

NOTES: Ransom of Red Chief: This is a story I was read to long ago that was about a hellion little kid who was playing Indian chief when he was kidnapped by two guys. They told the parents the ransom and the parents said no. You keep him. He was of course terrorizing them. They kept asking a lower ransom until at the very end when they gave him back, they paid the parents to take him. :D:D:D I will never forget that story. :D:D:D


	319. Chapter 319

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 319)

-0-At a meeting

"Tempest?"

"I would like to speak with the Prime, Larc. Something isn't right," he said as he stepped into the room. The door closed behind him. He glanced at Larc. "There is something off. I must talk to Prime."

Larc nodded, then looked at Prime. " Lord Optimus …"

Optimus nodded. "Please come in and join us, Tempest. I would like all but military to leave the room for a moment, please."

Everyone stood and filed out. Springer closed the door as Tempest sat on a chair. He was silent a moment, then looked at Prime with a serious expression. "Sir, I have had disquieting feelings and emotions during meditation that are puzzling to me. I feel a … ripple in energy. I felt it close to me, then farther away."

"What sort of a ripple, Tempest?" Prowl asked.

He thought a moment. "I have felt strange energy here from time to time. I felt it recently, not from earlier. This is all new to me," Tempest said. "As I meditate there are places that I can go because of my telepathic abilities and other factors I can't talk about. I can tell when things change in different dimensions of possibility because that impacts upon the probability of the future which is part of what I can discern. That has been reverberating on me lately and I'm puzzled."

Prime considered that, then leaned forward on his elbows. "I would like you to come with me to a place nearby. I have placed several individuals into a detention center on the moon of Earth. It is believed they have a part in the bombing scenario that has placed devices around the colony. If you come to the facility into closer range of them would you be able to get a better bead on this phenomena? I would not ask you if there is danger however."

Tempest considered that, then nodded. "It might help me to figure this out. When I go to other places, no one can harm me. I am on a different frequency than most, especially non telepaths. They won't feel me but I will feel them because I am a Dreamer. If there are those here who can cross dimensions or have out-of-body experiences I will find out. Hopefully," Tempest said.

Prime nodded. "Very well. I would like to go now, Larc. If you could agree to accompany us we can see if there is something here that none of us understand."

Larc nodded, then glanced at Tempest. "You will be in my protection."

"And mine too," Prime said. The military stood. "Ironhide, Blackjack, Alor, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Ratchet and Elita, come with me." He glanced at Prowl. "You too."

The Hu-An stood, then turned to the door. Everyone walked out, Prime adjourned the meeting, then the group walked toward the door that led to the hallway and stairs down to the bridge.

Lennox and Epps who sat on the table in their easy chairs glanced at each other. "This could get good. I wish we could go."

"Haul ass, brother," Epps said as he jumped up to run for the ladder and their segways. They would both just barely reach the bridge in time.

-0-On the way

They walked through the bridge into the big room at Luna Base. Cloudburst stood at the other end waiting. "We have the settings for the Center. If you need help we are ready."

Prime nodded. "Thank you. Stand by," he said. Then they turned to go through the bridge which burst into sight. When they were gone Cloudburst turned to nod at his second, Wren. That mech called up the response team who came to the bridge room fully armed to wait for the signal to come. Or not.

Prime stepped out into the bridge room of the Center moving to allow the others to arrive. In the middle of the parade Tempest and Larc followed. Behind them driving madly, Will Lennox and Bobby Epps buzzed. Prime looked at them silently a moment. "You two stay out of the way if anything happens. You are both out of your league. Understand?"

Both nodded. "Got ya," Will said.

Prime turned to Tempest. "What should we do to help you, Tempest?" he asked.

"Nothing, Lord Optimus," Tempest replied. He turned to look around, then walked to the door nearby. He put his hand on it becoming quiet and still. No one said anything, no one moved as the smaller figure of the two Hu-An present began to 'listen' to the energy of the facility. He was notably smaller and slighter than Larc who was a bruising ten feet tall, heavily muscular and masculine in appearance and demeanor.

Tempest was slightly over six feet, analogous to Will Lennox who was just slightly taller but was heavily muscled which appeared to be something common among his kind. He was blue eyed and white haired, his horns curved the same way as the females but everything about him was smaller than Larc. He stood 'listening' to the energy of the building tuning in and out of things that came to him directly.

No one said a word as he worked, then they watched as he moved to another part of the room, a wall closer to the corridor that led outward into the facility. Ramp who had been waiting for them watched as well. Tempest turned to him. "You are the director?" he asked.

"I am," Ramp replied. "What can I do to help you?"

"Take me closer inside. I need to be closer. Something isn't right," Tempest said. "I don't need to be in the presence of the disturbance. I just need to be close to it."

"What is the disturbance?" Ramp asked as he turned to key the door open.

"I don't know but its here. Something odd and different. I am struggling to define it," Tempest said as they entered the corridor. He walked beside Ramp, slowing now and then to stand silently, turning his head this way and that as if to hear something only he could detect. Larc walked beside him, this male who was his great good friend. That they were a bond was something even Optimus Prime didn't know.

They continued until they came to the great windows that allowed guards who walked overhead to look down into the confinement areas. Below, the inmates were lounging. Two of them, femmes, were napping on couches. Tempest looked at them, then turned sharply to Prime. "Go inside and bring the femmes out, the ones who are sleeping. Do it swiftly. Pick them up and bring them out now."

Prime nodded, then turned with Ramp. They hurried with Springer, Drift and Ironhide through a door that opened at Ramp's command. Down the steps that led inside they went startling everyone in the room. When they had all raced halfway across the room those inside had risen to protect the two femmes lying on the couches in silence.

Traachon stood with intense surprise as Drift raced past him to grab Stormy by the arms. Pulling her up, he slung her over his shoulder then turned to leave. By then, the others had roused and charged them. Springer dropped one, then engaged another as Drift held Stormy over his shoulder. Ironhide had reached Denita after tossing a few of the inmates aside. Gripping her arms, he shouldered her with ease.

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PRIME! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY DAUGHTERS?!"** Traachon bellowed as Hobbes was dropped by Springer. **"PUT THEM DOWN!"**

Prime shoved him back. "Move back or you will be placed in solitary confinement." Prime moved backward with the femmes as Prowl, Ratchet and Wheeljack gave cover. The screaming was intense but the fisticuffs ineffective to prevent the action of overwhelming force. Most of the worst, the youngster mechs were on the other two floors separated from this group. When they reached the door, it slid shut. Prime turned to Ratchet. "Where's med bay?"

"Follow me," Ratchet said as he led the way. The group came with a pensive Tempest and a determined Larc. They entered and watched from the side while Drift and Ironhide laid the femmes down on the med berths. Ratchet stepped in plugging them into the consoles.

Tempest stepped closer, then placed a hand on Stormy's arm. He was silent a moment, then glanced at Prime. "Their energy isn't here. Their body is here fully functional but their illuminating energetic signature … their spirit isn't."

"Where is it, Tempest?" Prime asked.

Larc looked at him. "Can you locate it, Tempest?"

He considered the questions. "I can tell you that it isn't here. I can tell you that its on Earth somehow. But I cannot tell you exactly where."

It was stonily silent. Then Ironhide turned to Prime. "What are these fraggers doing on Earth?"

"Nothing good," Prowl said coldly. "What can you tell us about this, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned with Perceptor and Wheeljack. The readings were normal indicating that the bodies and spirits were still one somehow. It just showed a slight dip in energy that would have slipped past the trio ordinarily. But for Tempest, there would be no way of knowing that they had separated from their bodies. It would have been a baseline anomaly but little else to the scientists.

"Earth," Springer said. "That can't be good." He glanced at Ratchet. "Can you bring them back?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "I can't even figure out how they left."

"It has to be part of their format," Ironhide said. "They've been strange since the beginning. No femme I ever knew short of you, Elita, has a frame like that."

Elita nodded. "I want to know where they got it. We can see now that they were designed for a purpose. I would like to know who and why."

"So would I," Prime said. "We bring them with us. Gather the other femmes too, Springer. I want them back at Autobot City. What sort of confinement do you think we need to keep them from doing whatever this is that they're doing, Wheeljack? Obviously, this is a really powerful threat."

"I don't know. What can contain energy? What if we do make a space like that? Will it keep them from coming back to their bodies? What if we disturb that process and they die?" Wheeljack asked.

"We can work out something," Perceptor said. "Given the amount of time we have here before they come back to sentience, I am unclear how effective our efforts will be."

"We have to improvise for now, Perceptor," Prime said as a racket of sound came closer. Springer walked in with a femme gripped in his servo. Behind him four other femmes came under protest. They stood in a silent group. Their optics strayed to the two on the med berths, then defiantly toward Prime. "I would like an explanation," he said. No one spoke. Prime stepped closer. "We are aware that you are able to leave your body. We are aware that these two are on the Earth. I want information now."

None of them spoke. All of them stared at him defiantly.

Prime looked at Ratchet. "I am declaring a state of emergency, Ratchet. I want these femmes deactivated. Until we get to the bottom of this, they will remain deactivated. Unless you tell us what we need to know, I am going to default for safety."

They looked at him with alarm. "You can't **do** that," Fleen said with surprise.

"I have the **duty** to do this. Unless you tell me what I need to know, I will remove the threat of you and your comrades until I understand this," Prime said. He turned to Ratchet and nodded.

Ratchet walked to a cabinet to pull out the proper meter. The femmes watched him with growing alarm, then turned toward the door. Fleen hit Springer in the chassis doubling him over. A brawl broke out in close quarters. Ironhide stepped between the battling individuals and the humans. Drift stepped in front of Larc and Tempest protecting them from the battle.

Ratchet keyed in the codes that matched their energy signatures, then pressed the buttons. The femmes staggered then fell down on the floor. They landed in a jumbled pile of arms and legs. It was silent a moment, then Springer and Drift began to untangle them. Placing them on tables and med berths around the room, everyone turned to Prime. He looked down at Tempest. "What did you understand about them, Tempest? Anything?"

He considered the question, then looked at Stormy and Denita laying nearby. "I think they're coming back, Lord Optimus."

-0-TBC February 2, 2015 **edited 2-3-15**


	320. Chapter 320

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 320)

-0-The med bay on Luna at Autobot City Detention Center

Everyone froze a moment, then Tempest stepped forward putting a hand on the arm of Denita. "She is coming back. She can see us and what's happening. They both are waiting, uncertain what to do."

"Can they hear us?" Optimus asked.

Tempest considered that, then nodded. "Yes."

Optimus glanced around, then turned to the forms of the two femmes. "Denita, Stormy, this is Optimus Prime. I know you can hear me. I know you can see me. We know what you can do and where you were. Come back and talk to me."

Hovering over the scene, the two femmes watched with concern. Stormy glanced at Denita. "We can't go back now."

Denita nodded. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. We wait," Stormy said, then she rose through the roof heading for the bridge room. Denita stared at the figure of her body, then rose vanishing with her sister.

Tempest looked at the ceiling. "They left. They know what's happened and they're not coming to their bodies. They know they will be trapped if they do."

"Can they remain out?" Springer asked. "Won't they die or something?"

Tempest considered that. "If I don't return to my own body after an out-of-body experience I will eventually die. The body needs care when you are organic. These femmes can function outside their own body for a very long time. They have strange abilities. I think they can sustain themselves for a long period out-of-body. I don't know how. I am not a physicist," he said with a slight grin and a shrug.

"Then they're loose and unpredictable," Prime replied grimly.

"I am venturing a guess here, Lord Optimus," Tempest said. He thought a moment. "No one is infinite in my experience. They will have limitations about what they can do. The key to winning this scenario is to find them and close the doors to their variability and ease of motion. The plane they inhabit is empty. It is a null-like entity. They can maneuver very well there and they are skilled. What you have to do is figure out how they function, then force their hand."

Prime nodded. "Agreed." He glanced at Ramp. "I would like Hobbes, Traachon and every single femme in this group brought to Autobot City and placed in the brig under the Fortress. Springer, Drift, assist Ramp and his crew. Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet … do what you have to, call in those you have to but find out how this works. The formats of the two will come with us along with these femmes. Ratchet, I want them in the punitive storage facility in the Medical Center. Even if they come back, they will be held. Set an alarm to alert if they do and are aware if they come back."

Everyone nodded then turned to make things happen. Prime watched as medical personnel at the Center began to bring stretchers for the six femmes in the room. When they were gathered, Prime turned to walk to the bridge to Luna and then Autobot City. As the procession made their way slowly back to The City through the bridges, so did Denita and Stormy.

-0-At the Medical Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped off the big bridge that served the medical center. It had power enough to reach Earth and Luna. Walking to the big elevators, they rode downward to the third sub basement where the morgue and punitive stasis departments were based. Stepping off, Ratchet led the way for the party until they reached the station where a medical tech trainee was sitting inputting data. He rose surprised at the sight, then led the way to the high security area where the femmes would be kept.

Putting the daily code inside the high security lock on the huge metallic doors, Ratchet input his security codes. The door opened. Going inside, they carried the femmes to a wall of small doors that opened upon sliding trays which would hold them in a controlled environment until they were retrieved or awakened. One by one, the femmes were laid out, the tray slid inside and the lock enacted by Ratchet. A code automatically went to Prime because it would take the two of them to open the doors once more.

When they reached Denita and Stormy, all waited while Ratchet programmed the alarms and other devices that would maintain the femmes, allow them to pass through the energy field that encased their frames but not allow them … theoretically … to leave again. They were placed on trays, then Prime raised his servo to halt things a moment. "Denita and Stormy, if you are here come back now. I want to talk to you and you will not be placed here. I will return you to your group. It will do you no good if you resist. You have to come back sometime. Make it now."

Everyone stood waiting, looking about themselves at the thin air as if hoping to see them floating around. Prime nodded to Ratchet who slid the trays in, pressed keys and finished the process. "They are in."

Prime nodded. "We know you are out there, Denita and Stormy. If there are any more problems caused by you in your state anywhere in this system there will be penalties to pay. If we have to scrap your format to do so I will to save the colony."

It was silent as a tomb. "Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have them. We dragged them to the brig. Let us know what you want and need. I don't mind a good fist fight."

"Understood. Prime out." With that, he turned to walk out the door, the others following. Ratchet hesitated a moment looking around the empty room. "If you think he's kidding about scrapping your formats, fine. Understand … the rest of us have less scruples than Prime and all it will take is one of us to come here to do it." Ratchet then turned to walk out. It became silent in the room.

Floating overhead, Stormy glanced at Denita. "They have some of us in their brig. Let's find it." Denita nodded so the two flew off passing through walls with ease.

-0-In the brig

Traachon, Larken and Hobbes stood in separate cells fuming furiously. They were bruised and battered having given a pretty good account of themselves but they were no match for the battle seasoned machismo of the bots who were detailed to get them. A brawl all over their level had been had, many were the mechs nursing bumps but in the end the ones wanted were retrieved, cuffed and made ready to go. The femmes were retrieved easier. They were called to come forward for a medical check up and grabbed that way. Eight individuals sat or stood in the brig, three luminously enraged mechs and five petite femmes who looked more wary than angry. It had been a short hop to the brig since the Fortress had its own bridge. There would be no parade through the city to incarceration today.

Prime entered with his mechs, then paused before the incarcerated individuals. Traachon walked to the bars with fury. "Where are my daughters?"

"I was hoping you could tell us, Traachon. We appear to have the envelopes but the contents are missing," Prime said calmly.

Traachon stared at him as the rest of them fell into silence. "I am in no mood for riddles, Prime."

"We're in no mood for you, Traachon," Blackjack said. He stepped closer. "You have played fast and loose with us for long enough. Tell Prime what he wants to know or I will challenge you to personal combat."

Traachon looked at him, then straightened. "It wouldn't be a fair fight and you know it."

"Since when is fair a part of your lexicon?" Blackjack replied. "It never **was** about fair. It's about power and entitlement. Tell him what's going on here or I will pulverize you."

"You can hit me all orn long, Blackjack, but I will tell you nothing," Traachon said.

"Then you will never see the light of day, Traachon," Prime said as Barron, Blackstone and Coln-2 walked in followed by Semi. He turned to them. "Gentlemen. I have declared a state of emergency and will need your counsel."

They nodded, then stared at Traachon. Barron moved closer. "What do you require, Lord Optimus?"

"You will give him indefinite power?" Traachon asked bitterly. "How soon the worm turns."

"The situation is very stark and clear, Barron. We have two femmes with the ability to leave their bodies and create mischief in a manner which is still unknown," Prime began. "We have placed all of the femmes with the larger formats in stasis in the medical center. The femmes you see here so far appear to be normal in configuration and abilities. All of them have been taken here to be kept under guard until we have solved this problem. I would like to resolve any legal issues that might need to be met." He looked at Traachon. "I wish to stay within the law."

Barron nodded. "What evidence do you have to indicate that our situation is put into jeopardy by these individuals?"

"We have determined that the femmes in detention are capable of leaving their bodies to spread unknown havoc abroad, something that is happening right now. We were made aware that in this state they can go great distances including as far as Earth. We have reason to believe that this is the method used to place bombs around the city. We are currently working to find out the process used but until then we would like to secure the threat," Prime said.

"The evidence of the suspicion?" Barron asked.

"There was no register on security of the bombs or anyone putting them there. They and the devices themselves weren't even seen by the few witnesses on the scene prior and after detonation. We have accounted for every teleporter in the colony for the times involved. We have five mechs and one femme who can become invisible. They were all accounted for. What isn't explained is how anyone with these two skills could come and go without registering on the grid. This is something deeper and stranger than we possess right now," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor nodded. "I concur, Prime. The circumstances of their placement coincide not only with their abilities but with their arrival."

It was silent a moment, then Barron glanced at the others. They had an off line conversation, then Barron turned to Prime. "Lord Optimus, you have the right to declare states of emergency under the emergency laws of Cybertron and I am specifically mentioning those that are pre-Clampdown. You do not have to discuss the reasoning behind them with us but we are grateful that you have. You have enough information to make a legal declaration of a state of emergency. Given the state of martial law even in its modified context, you have the right to take those actions that you see fit to make on our behalf." The others nodded.

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Barron." He looked at Traachon. "You will remain in these cells until you see fit to answer questions. I would like the femmes to be examined. I am not sure that they possess the same skills as the other six but I would like to be clear."

"We will," Ratchet said as Wheeljack and Perceptor nodded.

Prime looked at Hobbes and Traachon. "Your daughters are floating in limbo right now because of you, Traachon and Hobbes. Call them back and talk to me. I will never allow you to harm another individual and I will hold you both responsible for anything they do both here and on Mars. Understand. I am implacable about this matter."

Traachon stared at Prime. "I have nothing to say to you, Prime. None of us do."

"Maybe we should load them on a ship and send them to Razorclaw," Ironhide said. "Maybe the Predacons will have more luck."

Traachon stared at Ironhide, then he turned to walk back to the bench behind him. Sitting, he stared into thin air with a cold determination on his face. The others stared at him, then turned to sit as well. It was silent, they weren't going to talk and nothing more was going to happen. That was made clear.

Prime turned and with his group in tow walked out of the brig. For a moment nothing happened. Then he heard them. :Atar, what now?: Stormy said as she hovered in the air over him.

:We wait. You are well?: Traachon asked.

:We are. Do you want us to do anything here?: Denita asked as she brooded for a fight.

:Not here, Denita. Not on Mars: Traachon said. :We need to reel in the fool on Earth. That will be our base. Take care of what you do:

:We will: Stormy said, then floated away, Denita behind her. They would wait for a bridge, make their way back to Diego, then create a format there. They would be staying on Earth but for momentary check backs with their father as they worked to ensure that Owen Harris was theirs.

-0-TBC February 3, 2015 **edited 2-4-15**


	321. Chapter 321

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 321) **OMG! I FINISHED THIS LAST NIGHT AND IT DIDN'T POST WHEN I POSTED IT! SORRY! THIS SITE BAFFLES ME SOMETIMES!**

-0-Earth

They stood in a car park at a train station near Cambridge in England. They surveyed the vehicles, then chose several formats storing them in their internal files. When they were satisfied they had a number of possibilities for all the many occasions they would be on the move, they changed into red and yellow Porsches again to drive off to a warehouse that they had 'purchased' by utilizing a tactic that Starscream had used to outstanding effect.

They stole the money.

Scattered all over the world accessible to the highly skilled duo were dormant accounts and those used by criminals and tax-dodging million and billionaires to hide their non-taxed ill gotten booty. They were low hanging fruit for two smart femmes who had been taught all of the tricks of the trade to add to their personal heavily modified toolkit.

They sped along the highway until they came to their new base of operation. It was a gleaming building with a back entrance coded for entry. It was highly secure with room for them to stand tall. They sped up to the gate, then a hologram of a young man leaned out pressing the codes into the keypad. The huge gate rose, the pair drove in, then the gate came down locking securely.

Transforming, the pair stretched, then looked around. It was more than adequate for their needs. Those needs such as they happened to be were much less demanding than the usual transformer. Unlike the seven Decepticons who had been abandoned on the Earth including the tyke, Sunspot, these two didn't need to refuel from inferior sources that they could scavenge. They carried within themselves a self generating power source that would allow them all the power they needed by creating all the sustenance that they required. It was a device that they could use or not according to their needs.

The only other mechanisms that had this capability were some of the older deep space designated metro-formers and all of the Warrior Elite Phase Sixers. That is one of the reasons those mechanisms were able to track and obliterate their foes so relentlessly over vast distances so well. They didn't need to stop and refuel. That had been a gift bestowed upon them by the greatest war criminal in Cybertronian history, Jhiaxus, whose technology deemed lost during The Fall actually wasn't.

Stormy checked the mail of Owen Harris and grinned. "He's got the part deconstructed. He's going to ... how did he put it? Revolutionize communications and … 'kick Apple in the ass'."

"What does that mean?" Denita asked.

"Victory," Stormy replied with a grin.

-0-Owen Harris

He had flown to New York and the main research labs of his vast and varied operation. Sitting down with two of his most trusted engineers, they began to deconstruct the small communicator that Stormy had given him in Oregon. It was simple to the Cybertronians but complex to the humans. It was chosen because it could be reproduced from materials found on Earth and because they had come to the same conclusion as every Cybertronian to interact with the humans. The buggers liked their phones more than life itself.

They had worked all night, figured it out, then came to the conclusion that everything they knew about communications was wrong. This device if turned into a phone would not only not need a telecommunications system upon which to run, it would hardly need a battery at all. Once charged, the running time appeared to be virtually limitless. Put a camera in the mix, throw in a few of the usual apps and the world was theirs. They got right to it.

-0-Mars

Bron-E worked in the lunch room helping clean up after the infants at the Sparkling school finished their noon time meal. She was part of the roving crew who did whatever needed to be done every day. It could mean feeding infants, helping them in their studies or doing playground duty. She worked hard trying not to consider that most of her family was in detention on the moon of Earth. Her brothers were livid but discipline was holding thus far. She was not privy to much that was going on but the pit of her tanks were churning in fear. Never having been a 'soldier', she none the less understood keeping calm and going about her routine.

Her brothers attended school, football practices and social gatherings. The organization with the exception of data miners had gone dormant in anticipation of their leadership coming back eventually. They knew how to be patient.

Mostly.

Bron-E herself was sick and afraid. But she put a good face on it and came to the school everyday. Working with Neo and Laret was everything. Hanging out after work with them, Joon and other femmes from the Circle and Peace Mission was soothing. Until she could know what was happening, she preferred not to be home alone.

The Iacon Order election came and went. It was a blow out. Fenix and Vinn were returned to office hands down.

-0-Carly

She came in with a tour and took the ride around The City and the rest of the colony. When the journey was completed she stepped off the bus with the rest of the tourists and walked to the wall separating the off-worlders from those who lived here. Sheila Conroy stood on the other side of the vast window waving madly. Carly who was nearly six feet tall, willowy and devastatingly beautiful waved back, then hurried to the counter nearby to get her bags. Waving to the jolly group she came with, she went through the security check, then stepped out into the other side of the concourse of the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport which was devoid of atmosphere and scaled to Cybertronians for size.

Hugging and jumping up and down a moment, Sheila Conroy loaded her friend and roommate from Oxford into her segway for the jaunt to the Sciences Habitat where she would be staying as Sheila's guest for three days. During the time she would be here she would be 'surprising' her boyfriend, the redoubtable Ladiesman(217), Samuel James Witwicky, business agent for Autobot Nation and the first male human to ever see a 'transformer'.

Buzzing out, they raced across the tarmac through the busy military airfield to the street that ran past their habitat. They entered, went through the security hatch, then were greeted by those who were there for lunch. Sheila tossed Carly's stuff into the guest bedroom, then introduced the ravishing blond to everyone in the habitat. None of them knew that Carly was Sam's girl (on Earth) so no one told him she was there.

Across town in the N.E.S.T. HQ, Jessie Landon, Sargent in the United States Army and all around beloved femme of Mars and its inhabitants worked through her shift. Stationed in the habitat, her room one of those on the 'girl side' of the living space, she was finishing up her last on duty shift for the next three days. Football was coming up and she was going to the game with her boyfriend, (Ladiesman217) Sam(uel James Witwicky).

It was going to be exciting. And the football was supposed to be good too.

-0-Mikaela Banes

She sat in her office, one down from (Ladiesman) Sam Witwicky. Hanging on her doorjamb were the numbers 217, something that had once been a joke between her and (former) boyfriend, Sam in their past(life). She had saved him from Decepticon slaughter in Egypt, Decepticon slaughter in America, faced every terrorized and terrorizing moment together and they had declared their eternal love for each other when Sam had come back from the dead. They had found, then lost the AllSpark together (or so it seemed) but all that was nothing against the swerve that emerged while Sam went four years to an ivy league school filled with long legged flaxen haired daughters of men with money. She had been faithful until she found out he wasn't. Rather than have a few furious flings with lesser beings, she enrolled in a state college, worked her ass to the bone and graduated with a degree in communications and public relations.

Why did she you may ask?

Because revenge is a dish best eaten cold.

Sam(uel James Witwicky) aka Ladiesman217 had graduated but then found it hard to find work. Humankind hadn't decided yet that the bots were a good thing, thus he was poison for a while. The situation with the agency set up by Warren Roberts to protect Autobot Nation and Optimus Prime along with handling the burgeoning fortune and business dealings hadn't arisen yet but was in production. He would be footloose and at the mercy of the world until the call came for him to work for the bots who he loved and respected. It was in the grind of job hunting and receiving what kudos he did get that his path crossed that of Carly a couple of times.

After watching Sam(etcetera, etcetera, etcetera) flail a while and finding **ENORMOUS** satisfaction in the monkey motion all the while keeping her loving and incredibly important relationship with his parents intact … **"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT BOY! HE WAS AN IDIOT, MIKAELA! AN IDIOT!"**-Judy Witwicky ... Mikaela Banes had set her sights to work for Optimus Prime in a function more suited to her (ravishing good looks) mind.

She was pragmatic. Men liked her boobs. It opened doors and her smarts closed them behind her. She learned her profession very well, then used crafty moves picked up from years of fending off idiots and grabby men to be hired by firms that would give her cred with Warren Roberts. To her, it didn't hurt that men were mesmerized by her beauty even as she proved herself with her smarts, grit and talent. That she was one of the first two humans to meet the bots helped immeasurably as well. Once her firms knew her, they liked her a lot. None of them were happy to see her go as she marched her way toward head of communications and public relations for Autobot Nation Inc.

She was hired three days before Sam.

She was hired to work for the Autobot account at another firm but still, she beat him to the Autobot brief three days before Sam.

Score.

Now they occupied the same habitat, worked one office down from each other and lived in the same city working for the same company, Autobot Nation. Both of them by their skill and tenacity had become indispensable. They were essential equipment to quote a mech when he found out he was sparked.

"**I AM ESSENTIAL EQUIPMENT, WHEELJACK! I HAVE PETRIE DISHES THAT NEED ME!"**

So Carly of the long legs, blue eyes, long blond hair and an IQ of about 165 ended up in the Sciences habitat with her good college friend from Oxford, Sheila Conroy who was shorter, had brown hair and the warmest brown eyes. She also had an IQ in the same range. Jessie Landon who lived nearby was about five foot six, slim, athletic and looked like an All American farm girl from Iowa. She was blond, had cornflower eyes and the sweetest most kindly heart of anyone on Mars. And Mikaela... she was pretty enough to be in the movies.

All of them were good girls. All of them were accomplished women. All of them but Sheila Conroy had one thing really in common.

Ladiesman217.

-0-TBC 2-4-15 **edited 2-5-15**

Black Shadow had the energy reactor device inside of him and it sounded like it was common practice for them. They were essentially never in need of fuel.

I like Sam and the girls. :D But I have to say, just dumping Mikaela from the story without a real explanation, so Bey to do that ... story? what story? ...when she was such a sport and loyal and decent in the movies seemed a punk move. I know why they dumped Megan Fox but it was a poorly executed change of character for the story. I also think the girls even if they aren't well written roles are stand up gals.


	322. Chapter 322

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 322)

-0-There

"**ADA!"**

"What?"

"**YOU ME HERE!?" **

Ratchet grinned as he sat on a chair watching Orion building a thing in the sand box of his classroom. He nodded. "Yes."

**"GOOD!"** he said with a giant smile. He turned back to the rounded hump of sand that was growing ever slowly taller. It was his old pa's turn to go and help at school for two joors. Ratchet came after an intense meeting with Wheeljack and Perceptor to discuss the preliminary findings of scans made on the femmes in custody. He had watched the little mites swim and now sat being immensely entertained as the entire Group D played in free time.

Roto walked out of a side room, then sat. "How's it going?"

"Half assed as ever," Ratchet said with a grin. "You have the good job. You sit here in the sparkling goodness and I have to help find slaggers with bad attitudes."

"I see your point," Roto replied as his eagle optics noticed Han about to back into Orion with a tiny plastic rake in his servos. "Oh oh." They both turned to see what the what was happening.

Han backed into Orion as he was bent over filling a bucket. Orion off balance fell forward onto his laboriously constructed sand pile squashing it pretty flat. Han who staggered, then turned looked at Orion laying on his tummy floundering. He grinned, then laughed aloud pointing at Orion with his tiny finger.

Other infants laboring on their own creations turned to look. Orion clambering up turned on Han, then frowned mightily. **"YOU! YOU ME THIS! I FALLED! MY SHE IS BROKE!"**

Han who stared at him then grinned. "You are stupid."

Ratchet felt the back of his optics twirl as he watched Han deliver the goods against the home town favorite. (His, any way.) The word in play was never used in the house by anyone. The last time Ratchet could remember ever using it himself he got the business end of a broom applied to his aft by his ada who was sweeping the stoop of their tenement at the time. Yes, even in a tenement Ravel was house proud.

Orion blinked, then covered his mouth with a servo. He pointed at Han, then leaned closer. **"YOU BAD! YOU SAY THIS! POOTID! YOU SAY ME TO POOTID!"**

Han laughed aloud, then leaned in closer himself. "You are stupid."

Orion who was holding his little plastic shovel whacked Han across the face. Han who blinked himself whacked Orion beside the head with his little plastic rake. Then he turned to run from Orion who was grabbing his bucket to up his firepower. Orion chased after him and the race was on.

Ratchet who was frozen in place and Roto who could have ended it but wanted the film for later hilarity watched as well. Missing other infants with his wild swings of a bucket, trampling along in the uneven sand, they rounded the corner and headed back to the sand pile that Orion was making. Looking over his shoulder with concern, Han didn't see it so the inevitable face plant was commenced. He fell so fast and hard he nearly stood on his head, his feet still running flapping in the air before he flattened on the same hump as Orion.

Orion slowed, then stared at Han floundering. Looking at the others who were silently watching, he burst into laughter. Pointing at Han, he laughed uproariously, then turned toward Ratchet. The laughter stopped immediately. He stared at his ada, then hid the bucket and shovel behind his back.

Ratchet staggered to his peds following Roto who decided to end the hoohaw at this point. He stood Han on his peds, then looked down at both who **KNEW** they were in deep trouble. Both of the babies looked up at the adults, then at each other. They then pointed to each other. **"HE/SHE DID IT!"**

Moments later …

They were sitting on the table in the speech pathology room looking at a shocked ada and a teacher struggling not to laugh out loud. Roto looked at Ratchet. "This is the first disagreement in over five months, Ratchet. I have not had this problem since the last blow out. They are even working together in groups and getting along well."

Ratchet whose processor was still twirling looked at him. "Okay."

Roto grinned, then stood as Revo, Ironhide and Heva walked in with looks of grim death about them. "Have a seat. We have a spat to moderate."

They sat down, their optics drifting between their infants who **WANTED THEM NOW** and the still figure of Ratchet and Roto. Roto grinned. "We had a problem," he said, then keyed the video. They sat watching as the mishap happened, escalated and ended in Han biting the dirt the same as Orion in the beginning. What caused the major flinch was Han's remarks to Orion. They all looked at Roto, two of them deeply shame faced and the other two in shock.

"My son is not allowed to call names. I am so embarrassed that he used that word, Roto," Heva said with distress. "I don't know where he got it. We don't allow those kind of words in our home."

"Infants are now in the world. They will get many things outside the home, some of them not acceptable. They will even get them in family adventures and going around town. What we have to do is be consistent here as well as there. Right now, 'boo' and that word are seen as swearing by these infants."

Two helms swiveled toward Roto when he said 'boo'. Given that it was the trigger for a brawl the last time they got into trouble, it was easy to see that it still had power. Ironhide pulled his son by the ped to sit in front of him. "You got into a fight," he said affecting the best disapproving face he could even though a big part of him was glad he got the best of his nemesis.

"**HE CALLED ME POOTID!"** Orion said as he placed his tiny servo over his mouth, his optics fairly flaring with wounded indignation and 'shock'.

"I say stup-" Han said before he cut himself off. He glanced warily at his genitors who looked like they wanted to crawl under the table.

Heva slid Han over by the ped. **"YOU DON'T USE THAT WORD!** We don't call names, Han. Never."

"Orion was bad. He hit me," Han said in the way that all cornered sparklings in all time out rooms in all planets, systems, galaxies and universal dimensions everywhere do. He played the whiner card.

"**YOU CALLED ME POOTID!"** Orion 'helpfully' corrected.

"I** called** you ..." Han looked warily at his genitors who looked like they needed a stretcher. "You bad, Orion. You hit me. **He hit me**!"

"You hit him too. You bumped into him and broke his sand pile. You didn't say you were sorry. You just laughed. We don't do that, Han. You have to use manners no matter whether you like someone or not," Revo said. "You two **have** to get along. You don't have the right to fight like this. You don't have the right to say bad things either."

Han hung his helm, then peeked at a smug looking Orion out of the corner of his optics. "I **say** stupid." He looked up at his genitors. "Why he doesn't talk good?" he asked.

Revo flinched, Heva wobbled in his chair, Ironhide glanced at Han with a look of intense offense covered swiftly by the blandest look he could master which wasn't very bland while Ratchet stood up, then sat down. Roto who looked at Han with surprise rose and plucked both up. Turning, he handed them off to a very shocked Laret who was standing by the door listening while she waited to get both for the next activity. Turning back, he sat. It was as still as a tomb.

"Well, that was ..." Ratchet said as liquid began to pool in his optics.

"Ratchet," Heva said with enormous emotion. "I'm so sorry. He was rude and there is no excuse. I don't want bad feeling between any of us. Tell us what to do, Roto and we will do it. Right, Revo?"

Revo who looked sucker punched nodded. "Okay."

"Our boy has a speech defect, right?" Ratchet asked around the siren in his skull.

Roto nodded. "It is a combination of his programming and protoform design. He's so high end that parts of him are developing faster than others. He is very smart and bright. He can even read a bit. The speech will self correct and when it does it will be immediate. It will click over and be age appropriate."

"When?" Ironhide asked.

"When it does, Ironhide. In the meantime, the worst thing we can do is make a big deal out of it. I have to tell you, I love to hear Orion talk and he makes himself clear. It will happen soon enough," Roto said.

"I don't want my son to be a bully," Heva said soldiering on. "I want him to apologize and mean it."

Roto considered that, then turned to Laret who held two solemn sparklings in her servos. "Can you bring them in and have a seat, Laret?"

She did and when they were sitting on the table Roto turned both to him, having them stand as he did. He looked at them, two contrite little doodles that he **LOVED** more than just a little. "You two … what are we going to do with you?"

Orion glanced at Han who glanced at Orion. They both looked at their genitors holding out their arms. Heva sat back with a look of disappointment, crossing his arms over his chassis. He nudged a silent Revo who blinked then did the same.

Ironhide who was watching Ratchet across the table sat back gripping his servos together in misery. Ratchet sat back, folded his arms, then shot Orion a disapproving optic too. They dropped their arms, stared at each other, then the table top. It was excruciating to watch them.

"You two are not going to be friends," Roto said. Both looked up at him, then each other. "I am very disappointed."

Orion who had his empathy button pushed looked at Roto with a worried expression. He looked at Han, then pointed at Roto. "Toto not good. Toto sad."

Han listened to Orion, then looked at Roto. "Roto sad?"

"I am sad. I am disappointed. I like all my sparklings. I am sad that all my sparklings don't like each other. We are going to be in school together a long time and you fight. I am so sad about that," Roto said.

It was funereal in the room. Orion stepped closer taking Roto's face into his servos. "Toto okay? Toto not she?"

Han who was watching stepped closer patting Roto on the helm. "Roto sick?" he asked.

Roto nodded. "I am sick with sadness that you can't be friends. I find it hard to be happy when you are not friends. We have so much fun. We play and swim. Remember?"

They both nodded.

"We make things in clay and paint. Remember how you shared paint and didn't fight?"

They both nodded.

"Now you fight. You have an accident and you fight. You don't say 'I'm sorry'. You fight. It makes me very said," Roto said.

They both looked at each other, then stepped closer to Roto. **"YOU BE HAPPY! YOU GOOD SHE!"** Orion said with forced happiness. He smiled a tight worried smile, then patted Roto on the helm. "You good she. Right? Good she?" Orion said turning to Han who looked at him a moment.

Han looked at Roto, then patted his helm. "You good. I am your friend."

"But you're not his friend," Roto said nodding to Orion.

Han looked at Orion, then Roto, then Orion. "He is my friend too."

Orion blinked, then moved toward Han. Slipping an arm around the little mech awkwardly, Orion nodded. "She my good." He smiled his biggest most shiny smile. Han glanced at him, then did the same thing.

Roto who was dying on the inside nodded. "How about you go and build me something in the sand box. We can make a friendship thing, the two of you for all of us. How about that?"

Han and Orion looked at each other, their huge smiles still firmly in place, then nodded. Roto set them on the floor, then they turned and ran out. Everyone stood to watch in the doorway as the pair divided up the shovels and rakes, then began to pile sand together. They did so amicably.

Ironhide who was watching shook his helm, then looked at Roto who was smirking as he leaned against the doorjamb. "It's voodoo, right? Voodoo?"

Roto smirked. Revo, Heva, Ironhide and Ratchet reset their sphincters. Han still got the corner when he got home that night. Orion got a 'stern' talking to and a bowl of ice cream when he arrived. It would be about the middle of the night that they would both wake up and remember that Roto said Orion could read a little bit. It would be clung to for the shiny thing that it was.

It was a memorable two joors in the schoolhouse for all of them that orn.

-0-TBC 2-5-15 **edited 2-5-15**


	323. Chapter 323

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 323)

For some reason the website hasn't let me in for two days until now. :(

-0-Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Sheila and Carly walked to the kitchen center of the facility to meet and greet the local inmates. Introduced all around, they paused together as outside in the steady stream of bots walking on the sidewalk that bordered the facility and Metroplex Highway 3 that led to Terra, Optimus Prime and Ironhide could be seen.

Sitting at a console by the huge domed windows unseen by those nearby, Mikaela Banes worked on a program download to Earth for the NASA children's website related to Mars and the bots. Glancing upward, she paused, then waved at the two outside. Optimus and Ironhide slowed, then stopped. Smiling downward, they opened a channel. "Mikaela, its good to see you," Optimus said with conviction. He had liked her from the start, admiring her courage and loyalty toward the Autobots and the Cause. She was a personal friend and now full time ally.

"Optimus, its good to see you too. I see you survived New Years," Mikaela said with a grin as the group inside walked to the bank of computers and monitors that lined the habitat and windows for the view outside.

Optimus grinned. "Barely."

"Ironhide, thank you for the letters. I have to get them from Bumblebee, then Prowl is next," Mikaela said.

"It was fun. I like sparklings," Ironhide said inordinately pleased to be the first one kids requested to 'Ask the Autobot'.

"We have a meeting tomorrow morning, Mikaela, about some things that are for now classified. I would like your input and perspective," Optimus said.

"I'll be there," she replied. She attended every staff meeting but those that required only military personnel and had grown to become a very respected dependable individual. She was the beautiful face of the bots to the world of her fathers, the focal point of information for the Autobots and Autobot Nation. The teenaged girl with big cojones and true grit had grown to be a wise and wily operator and gatekeeper for the bots who she loved like family.

She owed it all to Ladiesman217.

Standing behind her watching out the window was Carly of New York, Carly Spencer of the super model beauty and Oxford education, she of the high IQ and super job in the big city as an administrative assistant to a billionaire named Dylan Gould. She stared upward at Optimus and Ironhide with the same amazement everyone who first meets them had. Even though bots came and went down the street outside the windows, Optimus and Ironhide were a sight to see.

They chatted a moment, then the pair walked onward heading for the Medical Center to hear the latest findings. Turning to each other, Sheila Conroy introduced Mikaela Banes to Carly Spencer. Carly who had never been told of Mikaela said hello and smiled. She didn't put two and two together. Mikaela who had learned of Carly the hard way said hello and smiled too. "What brings you here besides Sheila?" Mikaela asked even though she knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it herself.

"I came to visit my friend Sheila and take in a football game. I also want to surprise my boyfriend," Carly said sweetly.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Antonio Lopez said as he dropped his gear by the door. He was due to go to the forward base on Pluto for a visit and a tour of the local region around it.

"Sam Witwicky," she said brightly.

The room froze, everyone stared at each other, then it picked up again. Sheila who had buried herself in work had no idea who was dating whom so she smiled. "It's a secret."

"I can imagine," Mikaela said with a grin. "When are you telling him you're here? I would love to be there to see his surprise."

"At dinner. We're going to the Tower Habitat to surprise him there," Sheila said with a grin. "Come on, Carly. I'll help you get settled in." They turned and walked toward the apartments and transient visitor quarters that filled part of this floor and much of the floor below them.

It was silent a moment. Then Antonio looked at Mikaela. "I thought Sam was dating Jessie."

Mikaela smiled a small smile. "He is."

Antonio looked at her, then the doorway. "Can you open a channel to Forward Base 3, Mikaela? I think I'm going to reschedule my visit."

Mikaela did. Happily.

-0-At the Medical Center

Ratchet sat at his desk, his peds resting upon it. On the couches by the windows, Prime and Ironhide sat with their peds on the coffee table before them. Cans of candy sat within easy reach as they discussed the findings so far.

"We have unusual attributes in the formats of these femmes. They are made of a very hard but malleable substance with more abilities than just transforming. Its our protoform but its not the same. Someone tampered with it giving it almost extra properties. They have a lot of internals that are different including a small energy generation system that can substitute for regular sustenance over a very long period of time. The femmes that are missing can hold out literally forever."

Prime nodded. "So they have attributes like the phase sixers," he said musing on the information. "That sounds like Jhiaxus."

Ratchet nodded. "I think so too. I'm finding that their internals are designed to look like ours but they aren't fulfilling the same functions. They can go from this dimension to others at whim. Their bodies remain here but they go elsewhere. Given that they do, it's possible that they can generate temporary formats wherever they are for the time they're gone. How, I don't know. I also think that they can displace themselves into this null-type dimension the way we can with subspace.

"Consider that a huge heavy bot like Soundwave can displace enough of his body to be able to be sound equipment that children can carry. Then there's you, Optimus. Consider that your battle platform is huge, weighs a great deal along with your symbiont, Roller. It's displaced into subspace too."

Optimus nodded. "I have to do that because its too much in normal everyday life otherwise."

"Yes. They can move between dimensions the way we can move things or parts of our self into subspace. Their consciousness goes there, then they enter the dimension that they want to access probably generating an interrum body that functions just like their main one does," Ratchet said.

"How do they do it? Do they go through the barrier between or what?" Ironhide asked.

"It's still unknown," Ratchet said. "We will have to see."

"They must be on Earth. I think maybe we should assume that is true. What I want to know is how to detect them. Can you tap into their processor? Can you find anything in their bodies that can be used to track them?" Optimus asked.

"I'll check with Wheeljack and Perceptor but right now our instruments read no higher processor functions. Just the right amount of mental processes to keep the body functioning while they aren't home," Ratchet said. "And I am sure that they would consider being tracked to supplant that possibility with some kind of dampening feature. We are talking about Jhiaxus and his protoge, Shockwave. We need to dig further into his data dump. I'll alert Elita and Jazz."

"If we can find out the focus of their intentions then we can end this before something terrible happens there," Prime said.

"Well, what would they do but find ways to disrupt us? We should monitor the groups that hate us along with those who have grand designs and the where with all to make them happen. I am thinking that someone is going to tip their hand," Ratchet said.

Prime nodded. "Good place to start."

"Those femmes are going to be a real challenge if they can stay out of their bodies for indefinite amounts of time and travel from here to there without transport," Ironhide said. "The sooner, the better, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree."

-0-An exclusive gentleman's club, New York City, Earth

He sat in his club sipping good whiskey as he smoked his favorite cigar. He was having a meeting with a number of other rich industrialists in order to consolidate an idea that he had about the future. Given the amazing technology that had been delivered into his hands by the strange robots he had the basis for a lot of things he wanted to create. It was basic tech for the bots but spectacular opportunity for him.

He and his guests would sit and discuss the possibilities, then move forward into a future in which they and their tech ruled the entire Earth. He grinned. He wondered if the mechanical wonders on Mars knew that he was able to tap into their communications. He couldn't translate what they were saying but he could hear them. It was only a matter of time before his techs broke that code.

Of course, he readily assumed it was the bots on Mars that he was hearing and not someone else. But that was for later. Tonight, he was living the dream in splendor.

He glanced at the door nearby the ornate bar where a number of famous business men had appeared. They were expected. They entered, all greeted each other, then after drinks were laid on they sat together listening with growing interest as Owen Harris explained his proposition. They would have dinner afterward, then come back to the quiet room to formulate their future plans in complete unity.

They were partners. As they were building their new bridge to a shiny lucrative future, others were having less refined moments in the Big Apple. Snow would fall outside, the city would be muffled in a deep layer of white as the storm that was predicted to last a while made short work of the beings traveling on the surface of Earth. Making their way to their new headquarters in Manhattan, two Porsches with an almost uncanny ability to blaze their way forward made their way down nearly deserted streets.

Barely.

-0-Later that night

They sat in their large well stocked garage and workshop putting together the tech that was delivered to their New York HQ earlier in the orn. Their ability to generate long lasting extremely detailed and amazing holographic images was key to their ability to maneuver through the world of the organics. A computer system was being built that would outclass anything in the system short of Teletraan.

"That was fragged," Denita said.

Stormy nodded as she wired together several gigantic monitors. "I hate the snow. Its fragged. There's ice under it. What kind of thing is that?"

"The salt they used is irritating my exoskeleton," Denita replied sourly. "I need a shower."

"There's one in the back. You may have to crouch but it has a long hose," Stormy said glancing over her shoulder. "This place is going to be trouble. Its cold and crappy out there."

"Its going to last a while. I hope when we expand our reach that it includes decent weather," Denita said.

Stormy snorted. "That depends on the insects. Maybe the ones we need later on actually live in bearable places," she said as she turned on the system. It fluttered, then cleared. An extremely and highly clasified map of the solar system appeared. She looked at it, then grinned. "Bingo," she said.

-0-Out there

They flew their ships into the density looking for big pieces of free floating energon to add to their growing stockpile. There were ships coming to them for talks so he wanted his organization to be top of the line. Razorclaw had taken the site in servo and had his troops build a formidable fortress. They had ships and bunkers, burgeoning stores of energon with diversified shops and technicians who were building and creating what they needed.

He held a steely grip on his troops getting from them the best they had. No one dared to challenge him, this formidable mech with a brain. Three groups were coming toward him and he was sure he could convince them to become part of his organization.

He was determined to hold his own against Prime. There was a lot of traffic out there signaling refugees on their way. The communications out in the region were heavily encrypted, something that had the signature of The Network and Dai Atlas. Fragging Knights of Cybertron he thought as he walked to his throne in the nearly completely designed and constructed Ops Center.

Sitting, he considered the effort it would take to challenge Prime. He might never achieve it. He would however he thought reach a level of autonomy that would allow him to defend his area to some degree against the big mech. It would take a great deal of effort to make Prime lose recharge but he was determined to do it.

The professionals around him worked quietly as techs installed more equipment. As they did, a new group lifted off to explore the system in another direction. They would continue to do so for orns. At no time would they ever be off the sensors of Autobot City in its relentless surveying of their sphere of influence, one that nearly boarded the leading edge of the Cybertronian Empire.

-0-Early evening, late afternoon on Mars

He walked to his office to finish up some work that had been there for a while. He was waiting for agreements from Earth that would be very lucrative for the bots and good for the environment of his home world. Sitting down, he checked his email. A rap on the doorjamb drew his attention. "Mikaela," Sam said.

She grinned. "Hey, Sam. You finished for the day?"

"Almost." Sam sat back regarding her. "You look nice today."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "What are you going to be doing tonight?"

"I'm going to the Science Habitat for dinner," Sam said. "Why don't you come along?"

She grinned. "Okay," she said. "I'll shut down and meet you at the door."

He nodded, then grinned. "Okay." He turned back, finished his email, then shut down. Grabbing his mask, he walked to the door that led to the security elevator where Mikaela was waiting. They entered and disappeared down fifty floors to the security airlock and the city beyond.

-0-TBC February 6, 2015 **edited 2-7-15**


	324. Chapter 324

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 324)

NOTE: I am having access troubles with Fanfiction. I don't have it with any other website. I am flummoxed to figure it out. If you read this however, you will know I fixed it. Its almost physical the reaction I get when I can't post everyday and not a good one. HUGGIES! (I will continue to write and post anyway.)

-0-The Sit-Rep

Prowl sat at the command table in Ops Center. Sojourner had just finished her highly advanced heavily demanding lesson regarding yellow, rectangle and zero, one and two. Her command of all of them was exception.

Of course.

Now her syllabus demanded that it was nap time after having a cookie with her ada. Prowl had placed her in her box bed filled with soft blankets and her dollie, the famous one from way back when. She was sleeping away under the communications console next to a very amused Bumblebee who sneaked a peek now and again.

Prowl glanced fondly at his daughter and the near son of his raising (along with Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and a number of hardcore mechs who liked infants), Bumblebee, then returned to the list of slag currently outstanding on their agenda.

Number one was the most serious … the femmes and the doofuses at the Detention Center on Luna. It was going to be priority one militarily until resolved.

He could have added the possibility of a Convocation of the Will. That was still in play called by Prime to be set at a date of his own choosing. Perhaps it would be held or not. It was still in play, that huge momentous moment of democracy.

Number two was the issue with the Decepticons that were heading for Razorclaw's fortress. He was going to absorb them, Prowl was sure. Razorclaw and the Predacons were icons among that ilk and many would be the group that would join with them willingly. Wherever Predaking was, victory and the spoils were also. That they didn't know Rampage was here and wouldn't be available probably wouldn't be such a big problem given that group's willingness to create mayhem with or without him.

He considered putting Thundertron here but that mech was laying low so the pirates were a footnote on the list so far.

Third was the big migrations that were on their way and would be diverted to Gliese 581 g for rehab and a more organized, less stressful repatriation. If they could do this it would mean less trauma for everyone. The groups were so huge now that it was a massive logistical undertaking to get them enmasse. The ships alone were backbreaking to manage.

Then there was Gliese 581 g which would be 3.1 on his list. Yes, he was an organizational genius (anal freak).

Fourth on the list was the rising and pressing need to check out intel discovered about Cybertron and possible atrocities there which meant a team had to go and ground check on-site under the rather laughable nose structure of Soundwave. There were camps on moons, camps around the planet and names of individuals supplied by refugees that were located and waiting to be busted out, some of whom were in poor condition or working in terrible places. The idea of priests being forced to work in mines nearly made Prowl's helm explode every time he thought about it.

He was sure Soundwave would not expect them. What was the crux of the point and the best part for him was to do it against the overweening arrogance of the communications dolt. Prowl considered Soundwave and came to the same conclusion of most who knew him. He was a sneaky backstabbing, blackmailing slagger who deserved every possible humiliation available. Every member of his family currently not on Mars had been either destroyed or was being held captive by this slagger and his faction. Only a trip through the planet would suggest if any of his extended family, Prime's or anyone else was still there. There was no pity for Soundwave by Prowl to be had. He shrugged, peered at his daughter, then got back on track.

Number five. There were rumblings on the channels they were monitoring of human resistance on Earth organizing once more. He pondered that, considered the polls that put the welcome of their presence in the system at 85% worldwide (when their presence on Mars and Luna was not included) and felt better. If one factored in the habitation of planets and their satellites in the system for the polling regularly taken it fell to just under 45%. He suspected that acceptance of that reality was a five stage process. Apparently the humans were nearly 50% still grieving.

Number six. There were faint trails of ships that were operated by the acid monster managers, something that they had learned were called the Yautja.

Or Hish.

One or the other.

He vented an impatient sigh. Precision was wanting here. He would have to dig to remedy that. Then there was a new likely peaceful group that used the ancient trade lanes through the debris field who appeared to call themselves the Ixa. He had no intel on them beyond that. He frowned.

Not good.

Trials were on the list at number seven. There were trials for Burris, Sentinel and his gang and other things outstanding like the upcoming progress hearing for Sio and the extradition for the M.E.C.H. humans against which they were expected to testify in trials. Among this endless list of wise afts were the free ranging high castes that had gone to ground with the removal of their leadership.

At least the Iacon Order had retained its brief to be a service organization and all around community resource for those of his caste who wanted to renew acquaintances and do good for everyone. His genitors were part of the organizing committee to welcome newcomers. He grinned. His genitors of late had displayed a great deal of cuteness. He was inordinately pleased. He glanced up looking around. Paragon was leaning over sensors and everyone was working. Glancing at his daughter, he turned back to his list. These slaggers would be seven.

Number eight. The industrial area of their colony would be expanding nearly half as much again but it would be ten miles farther out from the one they had. It would be Industrial Park City, West as a designation and there would be the heaviest industries as those moved out of the original facility to find more room and bigger buildings to house them. Electronics and specialist industries would expand into the original park and it would be good. They could barely keep up with demand now.

Number nine. Amenities for their people were needing oversight. There were several migrations coming so more infants for more schools, more homes necessary and services placed in every city were required. That meant more policing units, more governmental offices, more medical centers and more, more, more. He said a prayer to Primus thanking him for Ultra Magnus once again, then listed the expansions needed.

Library, university, trade school and museum annexes. There was also more parks and camping areas for access. There had to be more entertainment centers and sports facilities like the ones already in place. The Sports Center on Temple would be a template for more. Infants and drunk uncles needed a place to cannon ball he had been told.

Who knew?

Medical centers for local health care with the understanding that big things went to the Autobot City Medical Center in The City or Metroplex Femme were on the list.

University annexes for students living out of the main university area along with expansions of Sparkling Day and perhaps even Youngling Intermediate and Day. Their new system would allow better planning for everything without the whole migration population dumping on them at once.

Businesses would expand. More opportunities for the budding entrepreneur to step in and fill a void. He grinned. This part he liked, seeing dreamers' dreams come true. More businesses meant more skills and processes being resurrected from the brink of oblivion by their practitioners.

Win-win.

Infrastructure was of the essence. The expansion of the existing metro transport system was nearly finished. There were three trains into each station with an overhead walkway to take travelers to the middle track. Special trains were regular on the first track for those with disabilities and there was a new business providing transport for those with physical or mental limitations that might eliminate the chaos of mass transit for those of a more delicate disposition.

Of course, new cities demanded more roads and metro systems. He vented a sigh. Good thing they were going to be pushing ten million or more when this new group came. Intel said it was a … what did it say? 'A whopper'. He blanched, then pulled himself together. /... steady on, Prowl .../

Idle servos were the Fallen's workshop to coin a phrase … he grinned, then began again.

Aerie Hill was going to expand once more, the third time. They were bursting at the seams, a factor that always made Starscream smile. They were now in the process of making their third great crescent to compliment the two already there and it was being designed and built entirely by Seekers. That part made Prowl smile too. All was good in the realm of Seekerkin.

The Hangar District was being redesigned to move some things east and free up space for hangar improvements for the giant formats who lived there and the smaller Supremes. Hangars for the shops would be further east along with all their shops and command structures. They were really becoming a powerhouse district. He made a note to consider moving the habitations of the district to the south of the civilian airport east of the Fortress so that expansions could be made with ease and the resulting free space could become tarmac for vehicles on missions. They could also expand the ready-to-go flight line for the bigger ships and cut time off launches.

Earth 1 had a number of requests in and there was a growing demand from Earth in any number of quarters to not only build a permanent habitat on Luna but also on Mars which would house the 80,000 humans usually suggested but also on some of the more habitable moons in the system. That would be a lower priority. He could handle the humans here now. But having 80,000 more? He shuddered a moment. The potential for trouble was huge.

Autobot City Tours wanted to make a 'bed and breakfast' or hotel resort here to show humans a good time over a number of days rather than one. That one gave him the willies too.

Then the biggest issues of all showed up on the list as number ten.

Autobot Scouts.

T-Ball.

Well, T-ball was Springer and Drift's bearing buster.

But the scouts?

!?

What the frag as well was Jamboree?

He didn't bother to look it up yet. It was almost too frightening to contemplate.

There was the issue of moving Gliese 581 g at some point as well. That would not be too big a problem for their off world retrieval of refugees. There were other planets around to re-base themselves to facilitate that effort. One of them had a star that had a surface temperature of +80 F. A human could touch it with their bare hand if they could survive long enough to get that close. He had seen them before and they always fascinated him.

/... Well, soldier on, Prowl .../

He looked at his list, then stretched a moment. There was more he was sure but this was a start. Optimus was walking toward him with a grin. He grinned back. The big mech sat, then looked at the datapad. "Anything new?"

"Just listing the outstanding business," Prowl said.

"We have a ball game in two orns. Is that on the list?" he asked.

Prowl smirked. "No. But T-ball is. Shall I send a memo to the grand poobahs of infant baseball?"

"I think its required," Optimus said rising to walk to his office. He looked at his daughter, then walked to her picking up the box. Turning, he paused beside Prowl squeezing his shoulder gently. "Are her studies concluded?"

"They are," Prowl said with a grin.

Optimus nodded. He turned to go, then paused. "Oh, by the way … I would like to know about the Scouts. Apparently there is something called Jamboree on Earth this year. I think it would be a good thing for some of our infants to attend."

Prowl's grin fell to a frown. "You've been talking to Ratchet again haven't you."

Prime grinned. Then he turned to walk to his office to play with his daughter around her nap and his pile of work. Prowl watched him go, then glanced at his datapad. :Loser:

**:HI, PROWL! GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU TOO!:**

:I hate you:

:Jamboree. Just keep that word in your processor, Prowler:

Prowl grinned in spite of himself as the ghost of a fat chuckle echoed over the link. He shook his helm, then rose to work on the tasks at servo. It would be a pleasant afternoon anyway.

Even if Jamboree was soon.

Whatever that was.

-0-TBC 2-7-15 **edited 2-7-15**


	325. Chapter 325

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 325)

-o-At the Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered through the protective doors walking into the huge open area that encompassed most of the entire first floor of the big human habitation. A lot of folks were there and all of them turned to look at the pair as they removed masks from their journey. Hanging hers on her hip, Mikaela walked to the kitchen. "What's for dinner? How can I help?" she asked with a grin.

"It's almost done," Laurel Faber replied, herself one of the 'oldsters' who was from Australia. She was an astrophysicist and a friend of Mikaela. "You can help set out plates and things."

It was at that time that Sheila and Carly Spencer walked out of the living quarters end of the building. Sam who was standing beside Alejandro Lopez kibitzing on his hand in the poker game most were playing at the kitchen table didn't notice. Carly noticed him.

Walking stealthily, she came up behind him, then slipped her arms around his waist. Taken by surprise, he froze, then looked over his shoulder. He blinked, then turned to face her. "Carly! What a surprise!" he said before she kissed him.

The room was filled with static electricity as everyone who knew the 'story' or what they thought it was watched the train wreck as it began to hit the first obstacle on its way to doom. It wasn't that they didn't like Sam. **Everyone** liked Sam. It was that the **situation** was FUBAR and would probably cause a lot of collateral damage.

Including some of them.

That didn't even count the unity of the group and morale that a disagreement this awful could bring.

Sheila was beaming with happiness for Carly, one of the closest friends of her life. Being alone in a foreign country during her sojourn at Oxford, she had been taken in by Carly and her family, made to feel welcome and wanted. It was a kindness she hadn't forgotten and their friendship was genuine and deep. She only wanted good for Carly and Carly only wanted good for Sheila.

"Surprise, Sam," Carly said with a big smile.

He looked at her with intense surprise, then glanced around nervously. "Yeah. Surprise, Carly. Uh … do you know everyone?"

"I do. I just met them," Carly said with a smile.

Sarah Lennox and Lonnie Epps who were sitting at the table stared at Sam without a mistaken intention. Then Sarah rose. "I'm going to the tower. You coming, Lonnie?" she asked glancing back at Lonnie.

Lonnie stood, then nodded. "Nice to meet you, Carly," she said with a kindly tone. The two walked to the airlock and beyond, soon to be seen buzzing up the street toward the habitat tower.

-0-On the street diverting toward Cultural Center Road

:Bobby:

:What?:

:Where are you now? Where's Will and Niall?:

:At N.E.S.T. Why?:

:Stay there all three of you. I'm on my way with Sarah and Linda. Lonnie out: The women paused long enough for Linda to meet them on the corner of Metroplex Highway 1 and Cultural Center Road. Then they buzzed across at the light and headed as fast as they could manage toward the N.E.S.T. habitat at the end of the road.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

"Lennox, Graham," Bobby Epps said as the pair walked past him to the command center nearby. They paused. "The girls are coming over here. They want all three of us to stay put."

"Why?" Niall asked.

"Lonnie didn't say."

They stared at each other, then both men sat at the table with Epps.

-0-Moments later inside the HQ of Earth Global N.E.S.T. on Mars

"We need to talk to the three of you in private. Now," Lonnie said in her 'you have to talk to me in private now' voice.

Epps rose, then led the way to the conference room that was off the Ops Center. When all had entered and the door was closed, they sat and looked at the women. "What's up, Babe?" Bobby Epps asked his wife.

"Sam Witwicky and Jessie Landon are a thing, right?" Lonnie asked.

The men glanced at each other, then the women. "Yeah. I think so," Will asked. "Why?"

"A woman just showed up at the Sciences Habitat named Carly Spencer. Tall, supermodel beautiful, that kind. She's a friend of Sheila's but she also says Sam's her boyfriend."

It was still a moment, then the men looked at each other. Will looked at his wife and the other two women. "Oh fuck."

Lonnie nodded. "I know Jessie and I love her," Lonnie said as the two women nodded in agreement. "I don't know this Carly but she seems sweet. Sam has two women on the hook here and the shit is going to hit the fan. What do we do?"

Bobby flinched. "You're asking** me**?"

Will rubbed his face as Niall leaned on his elbows with a worried expression. "Is she just here for a few hours or what?"

"No," Linda said. "She's here for a few days, maybe even the ball game coming up."

"Oh crap. Sam and Jessie go to them together," Will said. He thought furiously. "Maybe we can send her to Gliese through the weekend here," he said, then he froze. Glancing at the others, he sat back tensely. "Do you remember what Jessie and Clarise told us one time? About the twins?"

Epps froze. "Yeah."

"What?" Lonnie asked.

"They did the Christmas thing back on Diego that first year and the twins told them, all of them that if they ever needed for anything anywhere they would come. The twins love the team. They love Jessie and she loves them."

"Oh crap, Robert," Lonnie said with emotion. "This is getting worse and worse. Where is Jessie and the team now?"

"Here," Epps said. "I think they're here."

"If you can send her to Gliese what will be the excuse?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good at this slag. Hold on a moment." Will pulled his phone and hit speed dial. A familiar voice appeared. "Hi. I have a problem and I need a sneaky devious servo to help me. Can you come to the habitat? The N.E.S.T. habitat?" A pause. "Sure," the voice said, then they logged off. Will stared at his phone. "This sucks," he said. No one argued.

-0-Moments later

He came through the hatch, then stood in the huge room waiting for the humans to come out too. Lennox, Epps and Graham with spouses in tow walked out when the atmosphere equaled, then paused. Ratchet knelt down, then scanned them. "You six are asking for a stroke. What's happening?"

"Sam has a busy life," Lonnie Epps said with a voice filled with disapproval. "We need a life line, Ratchet. Something really bad will happen if we don't."

Ratchet nodded. "Tell me."

They did.

Ratchet digested the news, then flipped through the internet for the relevant issues that plagued men of a certain age and nature. It boiled down to the same thing with each search hit. Sam Witwicky was a cad. "Well, this sucks as you like to say."

"It does. We have to do something," Linda said anxiously. "We all love Jessie."

"We do," Ratchet said. "What?"

"We were sorta hoping you would be able to fix that given you're such an operator," Epps said truthfully.

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. "Thanks." He looked at Lennox. "Any ideas?"

"We were thinking of sending Jessie to Gliese for three days. We don't have a reason so we thought you might be able to … uh, you know..."

"Save your ass?" Ratchet asked.

Six nods confirmed that.

Ratchet considered that. "She is a bold kind of femme. She likes to look at things. She could go and watch the first refugees arrive from the migration. We're rerouting them there to triage better. She would miss the game and all the frivolity of the weekend."

Six heads nodded.

"If she can go somewhere for three days she will miss the fireworks here if you get my drift," Lennox said pointedly.

"Then when she gets back what then? She **will** find out," Ratchet said. As Ratchet spoke Jessie Landon and Devin O'Leary walked into view. They paused, then waved hurrying swiftly as they did for the door. "Oh slag. Here she comes."

The door opened as the two women walked in with smiles on their faces. "**HI, RATCHET**! Jessie called upward.

Ratchet grinned. "Hello, little missies."

"What brings you here, Ratchet?" Devin asked with her usual grin.

"Uh," Ratchet stammered. "I … uh … I was telling the boys here … about the new migration. I was telling them about Gliese. Didn't you tell me once you wanted to go to Gliese?"

Jessie grinned. "Sure. I do. I hear its beautiful and you get to live in Tyke. Nice accommodations."

"Well, we were thinking that it might be good for a representative of the military here to go and watch the newest migration that's coming in now. Right, Ratchet?" Epps was saying. He turned to look at Ratchet imploringly.

Ratchet glanced from one to the other, then nodded. "Yeah. Right."

"That sounds great. Which one of you are going?" Jessie asked as she turned to the men.

It was silent a moment, then Lennox glanced at the others. It was lonely at the top time again he thought. "We were thinking of sharing out the good duties, Jessie. We were thinking that you should go. In fact, I think its good … uh … training and you should go. More women need to go do the … big stuff."

It was silent a moment, then Jessie smiled. "I would love to go." The tension dropped so low that it seemed spots appeared before the eyes of the humans. "But you know … the game is this weekend and I have a game date with Sam."

The tension ratcheted up many planetary diameters in nanoseconds leaving everyone speechless and light headed. Lennox glanced at the others, then looked at Ratchet. He looked at the others, then Jessie. "The shuttle going out will not be back again for a while, Jessie. If someone doesn't go now, they won't."

Shot in the dark. Now they waited. Jessie thought, then grinned. "Let me call Sam." She paused, then turned to the group. "We** will** get the games out there, right?"

The entire group including Ratchet nodded.

The phone rang, then a male voice was softly heard. "Jessie!'

"Hi, baby. I have a chance to observe the new migration to Gliese. I won't be able to make the game or anything we planned this weekend."

It was silent, then an emotional voice spoke. "I'm sorry about that. But ..."

"I could maybe ask Aisha to go," Jessie said as the group gulped. Lennox shook his head. Jessie saw him, then turned to one side. "I'm the one tasked. I have to go. I'm sorry, Sam."

"So am I but duty and all," came the weak ass reply.

"I'll call you tonight.** I'M GOING TO ANOTHER PLANET TO WATCH AN ALIEN SPECIES RECLAIM THEIR LOST PEOPLE! HOW COOL IS THAT?!"**

"Totally cool, Jessie," Sam's reply came, heartfelt and tender. "Be careful."

"I will. Call you tonight. Bye," she said with a smile. She clicked off and turned to Ratchet. "When are we going, Ratchet?" she asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"We?" Ratchet asked.

She nodded with a smile. "We're going as a team, right?"

The group looked strained and all of them were staring at Ratchet too. "Of course we are, baby girl. Until all are one."

Jessie smiled. "Always, Ratchet." She turned to get going, then paused. "What do I need to be safe, Ratchet? Food? Stuff? What?"

"I'll manage it, Jessie. Just bring what you need on a good bivouac, whatever that is."

She nodded and with Devin in tow ran for the door and the facility within. They all watched them go, then turned to look at Ratchet. He watched her disappear inside, then looked down at the humans. It was silent a moment.

"We owe you a solid, Ratchet. I'm sorry about all this," Lonnie said.

Ratchet nodded. "So am I. I don't get to be here for the weekend and the family, the games, getting wasted with Prowl … we're overdue." No one spoke a moment, then Ratchet stood up. "I'll do this for her and for what you're trying to do here. We all love her. But you owe me large." He turned, then paused to look back. "I'm going to see a certain Ladiesman217. Just so you know." With that, the humans walked back inside and the hatch closed. In seconds Ratchet was cleared to go and he did. He went in truck format with sirens and lights blaring.

"I wouldn't want to be Sam's ass right now," Bobby Epps said with a soft voice.

"If there is anything left of him after Ratchet, he's ours," Will said with a cold tone.

No one argued with him.

-0-In an restroom in the Sciences Habitat in The City

Sam sat on a toilet seat staring at his phone. Life was good a short time ago and now it was shit. Two women that he really, really liked … Carly and Jessie were just about to run into each other and then he was going to be toast. His little boat was heading for the shoals and the end of things.

His phone rang. He stared at it. Ratchet. Clicking it, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sam. I want to talk to you. Now."

"Uh, Ratchet … I'm sort of in the middle of my own execution right now. Can it wait?" he asked.

"No. You can talk to me or you can talk to the twins."

"I'll be right there." He got the location, then rose straightening up his posture and his terror. He would be at the Temple in five minutes. It seemed appropriate. After Ratchet got through with him he could have his funeral right there. With a churning gut, Samuel James Witwicky walked out to the great room and a trip to (the) holy land.

-0-TBC 2-8-15 **edited 2-9-15**


	326. Chapter 326

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 326) (Kudos to Starfire201 for telling me important story things. :D Thank you, my friend!)

-0-On holy ground

He stood by the Well of AllSparks staring into the hypnotic swirl of bright blue energy. Hanging over it like a thin cloud, a mist of white undulated. The blue energy had a quality like mercury, shiny and extremely fine in texture but it also had other qualities that were apparent upon close inspection. It seemed to be bottomless. It seemed to be alive and aware of him. It seemed to care about him.

When Templar and the other councilors changed it had been the talk of The Community. That is, it was an item of discussion and surprise among the bots who lived here and The Regulars ... humans ... among whom he held pride of place. They had begun to dig in the ground by themselves with shovels and their bare hands. It was an act of contrition that they undertook and when the greater community had satisfied themselves of that group's sincerity, everyone had partaken to raise the temple once more.

It was incredibly sacred space, of this Sam was clear. When he had undergone his near death experience in Egypt, he was made very aware that there was more to this matrix of existence than eating, sleeping, working and chasing women. There was a level of life beyond this one where everyone who ever lived was able to continue onward. Those there were aware of this existence and actually rooted for you to succeed because love was eternal and never died.

He had helped with the construction of the Temple himself. Every human on Mars had. He had watched as the Well was reconstructed to exacting specifications by the mild mannered gentle priests who had survived to come here. He had seen them put the holo-emitters on the floor of the Well and into the ceiling over it. He had been there when it was finalized and the devices switched on.

Lights had flashed, fluttered, then solidified. Where there was once an empty round space for a 'well', there was a shimmering luminous pool of mist covered energy. Where there was nothing in the space above it, there was a facsimile of the AllSpark itself, the giant version he had seen at Hoover Dam before it recognized Bumblebee's energy as friend and his need to protect it. It was then that it transformed into a small enough version of itself that Sam could carry it.

He paused in his rumination. He had carried the AllSpark in his arms. The massive enormously enigmatic and gigantically heavy AllSpark had once been small and light enough to be carried in his arms. For a moment he really got the idea of subspace even though it still made him feel weird and faintly violated. He felt the razzle dazzle of that a moment, then reached forward. He touched the mist which almost seemed to wrap around his hand. He felt something sentient in its gentle energy. He held it a moment allowing the touch, then pulled back. He stared at the pool of blue energy and mist, then remembered a conversation he had with Chevron about it and the AllSpark during the dark days when he was trying to understand how he could be an AllSpark without knowing it.

"I saw the floor of the pool when it was made, Chevron. I saw the holo-emitter being installed. What is different now that Primus restored the Well here?"

Chevron grinned at him. "Everything, Lord Sam. Where once was a finite floor, there is now a doorway to infinity. With the Well here, the entire structure of it, the part of it that is a sacred path to Lord Primus is restored. Its multi-dimensional and exists beyond the floor. If you were to fall into it, you would fall beyond the floor itself because the Well occupies infinity."

He had considered that, then smiled at Chevron. "Lord Sam?" he asked.

Chevron grinned. "It is the least of the honors that are due to you, Friend of Cybertron, Brother of the People. When the AllSpark needed to transform it could have chosen anyone. It chose you. There is more to you than meets the eye. I don't think you are aware of it yourself. You should contemplate that."

"Why didn't it choose Optimus? He's the greatest spark I know," Sam asked.

Chevron nodded. "Optimus Prime is holy. He is good personified. He is The One Who Comes." Chevron looked at Sam. "He carried the Matrix. It would have been a disaster if he had been the chosen one."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Mingling the AllSpark with the Matrix would mean that Optimus would have to leave this dimension and join the Pantheon. That is too much power to have in one spark. He would become more than us, more than a normal sentient spark. He would have had to ascend."

Sam nodded. "Then I'm glad it chose me."

Chevron grinned. "You are not the only one."

Sam stared at the AllSpark. "I wonder if you would say so now, Chevron."

Heavy pedfalls behind him alerted Sam that Ratchet had arrived. Most of the humans of Mars were so used to the tremor of heavy foot falls that they seldom noticed them anymore. Since these were apparently the Pedfalls of Doom, they were on his radar early. He didn't dare look back. They stopped near to him, then silence fell. "Samuel James Witwicky."

He sighed, then turned to look upward toward the voice, the towering utterly aggravated figure of Ratchet. :You sound like my mother when she's mad:

"Do I now?" Ratchet replied as he folded his arms over his chassis.

"Can I sit down before you spank me?" he asked gesturing toward the steps nearby, the ones that went upward to the ground floor and the doors beyond. Ratchet nodded so he walked to them and with effort sat on the first one. "Commence firing squad then."

Ratchet stared at him, then walked over to sit as well, leaning on an elbow to bring himself closer to Sam. "I am very upset with you, Ladiesman217. I suppose you know why I am here."

:Pretty much: Sam said truthfully. He stared at his feet and hated it. He felt three years old.

"A number of individuals called me to help fix your mess. They love Jessie Landon and so do I. I don't know anyone who doesn't. The question for me is simple. Do you love her too?"

Sam looked at her sharply. :I do. Who doesn't? She's a great girl. She's pretty and smart, has a good heart and loves everything. She's a great girl:

"She is. Tell me about the other one. The one you apparently never expected to ever come here and … how is it you say? Let the cat out of the bag?"

Sam sighed, then stared at his feet again. :Carly Spencer. I met her when I got my medal at the White House. She worked for the British Embassy. We clicked, you know? We just liked each other. When I couldn't get hired by anyone she helped me. One thing led to another …:

"You were once with Mikaela. She told me some time back that you were. What was that all about?" Ratchet asked.

Sam sat a moment, then looked at him. :I **still** love her. She is the best girl, the best friend. I blew it. I went out of town to college and everyone wanted to know about the aliens. Girls threw themselves at me. I tried to be good but it didn't happen. I cheated and she dumped me. I hurt her and I'm sorry. She deserves the best:

"I agree. She's got guts, loyalty and smarts. Most underestimate her because she meets and exceeds the beauty test among your kind. She was young when I met her and her potential was still unknown. Her bravery, decency and loyalty weren't but her smarts … they took a while to really show themselves. But then, I am told that teenagers are like that. Still pools."

Sam nodded. :I was a jerk a long time but I knew that there was more in life for me than the usual. You know?: he asked glancing at Ratchet.

"That was obvious. What surprises me is your callousness about other people. It insinuates a douchiness about you that I was unaware of until now," Ratchet replied.

Sam glanced at his feet. :I know. I'm sorry. I **mean** it too. I was selfish and self absorbed and lost Mikaela. I rebounded with Carly. I really love her too. Then Jessie...: He sat a moment. :It actually was here that things sorta happened. It was after the AllSpark, the Well and the Flame were restored. I came here after things sort of settled down and was staring at it all mesmerized. You know how that is?:

Ratchet nodded. "I do."

:She was there too by herself. She walked up to me and stood beside me. Then she took my hand and squeezed it. We stood together a long time without saying a word, just being together simpatico. I loved her and I still do:

"Unless you can explain how trines are possible among your kind you have a huge problem, Ladiesman. You have two women that have no idea of the existence of the other. Two women who are both kind and decent. You have one who you wronged who you work nearly side-by-side with and has for the most part forgiven you. Then there are the other elements you might not be aware of."

:What elements?: Sam asked, though he had been pondering a number all along.

"Well, there is the unity of our combined family here, you humans and us. We **are** a family, Sam, a very unique and unified family. The five of us, you and Mikaela began something together that was bigger than the moment and still is. it was something that is resonating into the survival of our species so we hold it holy, this unity that has allowed us to rebuild ourselves and retreat from extinction. We are the nucleus of The Family. The soldiers and the scientists, they belong too because they were here through all the hard beginning. They were here with us during the hardest part of our life in this system. They went through all of it with us and for us. We have their back, they have ours. Did you know that the humans in the science habitat are being subpoenaed to testify before congress?"

:I had heard that: Sam said nodding.

"We are with them in spirit and however it comes out they are ours because they are part of our beginning. The families of our soldiers too. Some of them including you are even citizens of Cybertron. I wish I could tell you how rare and unique such a gesture was by anyone let alone Optimus. I have never heard of that happening to anyone in the entirety of my life. It is motivated by love and gratitude, by friendship and unity. We are one family, Sam and I'm surprised I have to tell you that."

:I'm sorry, Ratchet. I don't know what else to say. I love you and the bots. I** love** this place. I wish I could tell you how miserable I was until Warren called me for the job. I work as hard as I can for you and the others. It's my home, this place, as much as Earth. I **hope** that isn't in jeopardy: Sam said with misery in his voice.

"It isn't. Know that much. You occupy a unique place in our society and history. Without you we would be lost and alone in the universe. We would not have found the AllSpark, Megatron would have. Your world would be a phase sixer masterpiece and no one would care or even know," Ratchet said. "We have a problem here and I got dragged into it. I did my part out of love."

:What are you going to do?: Sam asked with concern.

"Lennox, Epps and Graham asked me to help. They want Jessie to go to Gliese until Carly leaves. She agreed. But she thought it would mean I came too. Guess who is going to miss football weekend with the Fam because of this?" Ratchet asked.

Sam stared at him, then closed his eyes, groaning softly. :I'm sorry, Ratchet:

"You are in more ways than one, Sam. I have to miss the fun and games because of your behavior and I have to say I am just a bit peeved. Is that the word? Is it big enough?" Ratchet asked as he thought it over. "I haven't told my family. But I'm going to do this out of love for Jessie and my concern for the unity of our greater family. I don't want her to be hurt but she will find out eventually. I just don't want her to do that in front of Carly. It seems that spectacle would be salt in the wound."

Sam sat a moment, then nodded. :It would. Thank you, Ratchet. I know you're mad and you don't have a good feeling for me but I mean it. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just love them. They're good company. They're smart and beautiful and good. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for being a jackass to everyone and making a spectacle of myself in front of the human and bot family. I know what you mean about family. My mom and dad love it here. We have great friendships and it really feels like us against them when it comes to Earth. If I couldn't come here and help you, if I couldn't work for Autobot Nation I would be lost:

Ratchet considered the forlorn figure before him. He could see real contrition but it didn't help right now. He wanted to take Sam and dunk him in the Well, ring him out, then scrub his face on the floor. He wanted him to fall to the bottom where Micronus was residing as he helped Onyx Prime deal with his demons. It would serve him right. But he didn't. Ratchet leaned back. "I have to break the news to Ironhide. He won't be happy but he's not the one you have to be careful around."

Sam looked up sharply. "What do you mean?:

Ratchet looked at Sam, then grinned slightly in spite of himself. "When the femmes made the first Christmas Surprise on Diego Garcia, they made our little orphans happy when they had nothing but despair most of their lives. When they went back to their offices afterward, the twins skated out to talk to them. They told the femmes, all five or six of them that if they ever needed anything, anything at all, the twins would be there. They pledged their personal honor to the protection of the femmes at that very moment. It's no small thing, Sam."

Sam stared at him a long time, then glanced at the floor. :Oh fuck: he said softly.

-0-TBC 2-9-15 **edited 2-9-15**


	327. Chapter 327

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 327)

-0-In the Temple

:I suppose I can't live here now:

Ratchet considered that, then tapped him on the helm gently. Sam rubbed his head, then looked at the big bot. "I don't like whiners. Well, maybe Prowl," he said with a slight grin. "I'm going to do you a solid, you little twerp and make sure that the twins don't 'accidentally' step on you."

:How?: Sam asked.

"I'm going to override their oath to the femmes," Ratchet said. Sam looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm going to assume the role of their protector."

Sam relaxed, then shook his head. :I'm sorry, Ratchet. I'll make it up to you. I'll fix this:

"Who are you going to dump? One or both?" Ratchet asked.

Sam looked at him, then stared at the floor. :I don't know yet:

"Maybe it will resolve itself and they'll both dump** you**," Ratchet said as he stood up. He stared at Sam, then turned to go.

Sam watched him walk up the stairs, then out of the building heading for the world outside the calm quiet confines of the Temple. Sam sat back considering the moment. :Maybe that will be the least of what they might do to me, Ratchet: He shook his head. :I will deserve it too: He stood, then walked to the small staircase that ran up the side of the bot's steps. Soon he too was gone.

-0-In the Studio of Sunstreaker, Tyger Pax

Ratchet peered in noting that both twins were there along with Bluestreak. He stepped in, greeted the hoo-haw with some of his own, then flopped on the couch. They all smiled at each other, then Sideswipe folded his arms. "What did we do and what's the penalty?"

Ratchet snorted. "Are you guilty of something?"

"Maybe. No." -both twins

Bluestreak smirked. "Losers."

"I see you're channeling your atar," Ratchet said to Blue.

"I could do worse," Bluestreak said with a grin.

"No you can't." -both twins

"Why you here, Ada?" Sideswipe asked channeling Orion, something that most of them did half of the time because it was so cute.

On Orion.

Ratchet snorted. "I remembered something you once mentioned about the femmes. You said you would be there for them no matter what."

"Yeah." -both twins

"I want your oath to modify that promise," Ratchet said.

"Why?" -both twins with narrowing optics filled with suspicion

"Because the natives are getting restless. They don't get us. If one of you fulfills your oath to the femmes and someone gets hurt then we have an interplanetary incident and given how things are, we can't afford it."

"Frag them. They don't have to like us. They just have to respect us," Sunstreaker said with a frown.

Sideswipe smirked. "Like that will ever happen. The only way they'll respect us is to come into combat with us and you know that will never happen, the cowards."

"My, aren't you two little rays of sunshine," Ratchet said.

"What do you want. Tell me and maybe I'll agree," Sunstreaker said as he sifted through a number of watercolors that were being sorted for usefulness and further attention.

Ratchet laughed aloud. "Listen up, hoodlums. I want to modify your oath to the femmes. I want you to ratchet it down a bit. Or ramp it down. I prefer ratchet myself."

Three snorts greeted that. Blue patted Ratchet's leg. "I do too."

"Suck up," Sideswipe said with a grin. Sunstreaker absorbed in his art merely nodded.

"I want you to give to me your oath that violence and paybacks are not going to be a part of your obligation to the femmes. That you will be good friends, listen to them, move their furniture if asked and always tell them they look nice no matter what they're wearing." Ratchet glanced at Bluestreak who was smiling broadly. "Apparently that matters among human femmes."

Blue looked at the twins. "You two are good friends to them but I don't want you to do paybacks, violence or anything that will disrupt the peace."

"I want it too. I have enough trouble with the slaggers over there without losing recharge over you two. I want your word that I can assume your oath, that I can bear witness for them and that you will be their friends. And friends only I might add." Ratchet looked at them with That Look.

They looked back. They looked at each other, had an internal conversation, then Sunstreaker leaned back against his couch, an expression of wariness on his face. "What happened?"

"We have two femmes running around Earth that we can't catch and they can break our treaties if they really try. We need solidarity among those who love us and we love. But we can't have formal honor oaths because they mean you will commit violence against anyone who slags the femmes. Let me do the slagging. You do the friending."

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. "What do you say? I'll still take care of them."

"But you won't be able to fight or slag and harass or any of the fun stuff," Sunstreaker said. "All we'll get to do is talk. What the frag fun is that?"

It was silent a moment, then Sunstreaker looked at Ratchet. "You're playing us. It's one of the things I admire about you."

"There isn't much about you two that I don't love and admire. Give me your oaths, your formal oaths, then transfer the burden to me," Ratchet said. He leaned forward then held out his servo palm up.

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe leaned forward putting his servo palm down upon Ratchet's own. An electrical charge surged and it was done. Ratchet held out his servo for Sunstreaker. He stared at Ratchet. "Tell me why you really want this."

"Don't you trust me?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk.

"No," Sunstreaker said with one of his own. Then he leaned forward gripping Ratchet's servo. The charge was made. He held Ratchet's servo. "If I didn't love you I would slag you to the Pit. What did you just do to us that changed what we pledged?"

Ratchet sat back. "I saved you and the rest of us a lot of trouble. Sam is dating Jessie, right?"

"I think so. At least … maybe. I don't get humans very well," Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker glanced at him, then nodded in agreement. "They're frivolous in their relationships."

"They seem to be but some of them are cute. I like the femmes of the officers and their genitors," Bluestreak said sweetly.

"I do too," Ratchet said. "They don't seem to be very … I don't know … careful of each others feelings sometimes."

"Sam is dating Jessie. Then he's dating someone else too?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker frowned.

"Yes he is. A very nice girl from what I hear. She showed up all of a sudden and freaked everyone out as they say," Ratchet said. "The soldiers are going to have Jessie go to Gliese to 'watch the rescue' so she won't find out about the other woman."

It was silent a moment. "Frag Sam," Sunstreaker said with a frown. "You played us. I knew you were."

"I saved you from the brig. I saved you from being a roommate with Motormaster."

It was silent a moment. "She's going to Gliese? Then what?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I already read the riot act with Sam at the Temple. That way I would be prevented by propriety and sacred space from punting him. Here is the slag for me. When Jessie was told, she thought I was going too."

"You're going to be on Gliese for the weekend?" Bluestreak said with a shocked expression. "Oh, Ratchet. I don't like this. Its not as much fun without you."

Ratchet laughed, then squeezed Blue's servo. "Thanks. I agree but for Jessie I will go. You have to pick up the slack. Old Mech is a softie with the shorties."

"Frag," Sunstreaker whispered. "This is fragged, Ada. Fragged."

Ratchet nodded. "But its a done deal. Right?" He looked at them pointedly.

They glanced at each other, then looked at Ratchet sourly. "Yeah. But I can give him hard looks," Sunstreaker said. "What about Jessie? What do we do about her and all this?"

"Nothing until they solve this together. Then be a friend and listen to her, comfort her. Maybe she won't be upset. Maybe she'll be angry. I don't know enough about humans to hazard a guess but just be friends. You know. Like your **OATH** suggests and** DEMANDS.**"

Both twins smirked. "Fragger. When are you going?"

"In a joor or so. I have to get things lined up, then get my stuff. Send me game food. I'll be sitting in the rec room watching it on Gliese. That is if I'm not hip deep in sick refugees." He stood, then looked at them. "You two are ours, Ironhide and me. We will do what it takes to take care of you even if it means stealth, you slaggers. Don't disappoint me on this, twins. Do you understand?"

They nodded, then Sunstreaker stood embracing Ratchet tightly. "You are a slagger."

"Takes one to know one," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He hugged everyone, traded slag, then walked out to hustle for the muster.

They watched him go, then Sunstreaker walked to the monitor. Putting a search algorithm in, he located Sam Witwicky. He was in the tower, the tower in the Mare. He stared at that, then looked at the others. "Little fragger might need some close on friendship."

**"YOU BETTER NOT HARM HIM OR HARASS HIM, YOU TWO! I WILL TELL SPRINGER AND OPTIMUS! YOU WILL NOT ENDANGER THIS TRINE BY BEING FRAGGERS!"** Bluestreak said in his own inimitable manner. He stared at both with fury.

Sunstreaker grinned. "We're not going to do anything stupid. That's Sam's job."

"**I'll tell Bumblebee,"** Blue said folding his arms over his chassis.

"Slagging mini-con? Do you see me worry?" Sunstreaker said as he sat down again among his watercolors.

Sideswipe chuckled, then sat. "Yeah, Babe. Mini-cons? I don't expect to lose recharge."

Blue glared at them, then sat again. "You should," he said with an ominous tone. "If you break this oath I will ask Prowl to invoke."

Two helms looked up sharply, their optics boring holes into Bluestreak. Blue sat back with a grin.

Score.

-0-In the Bosom of Love

**"WHAT THE FRAG!?"**

"Now, Ironhide-"

**"FRAG THAT! FRAGGERS! THIS IS FRAGGED!"**

-0-On a platform waiting for Ratchet in the Fortress

She stood with a grin, her bags with her. She would blog on Gliese but not tell anyone where she was. She would post pictures that the wire services would use around the world and be a news item as she told the terrible story of refugees and their suffering. She turned, then smiled as Ratchet walked in with his gear bag. He grinned at her. "You ready? Tyke made quarters for you on my specs. Expect awesome luxury, Jessie."

Jessie smiled. :I can't wait, Ratchet. Anytime you're around it's fun: She grabbed her gear, then looked up at him. He held out his servo as she climbed on with her stuff. Picking up his own, Ratchet turned to the bridge which had just burst into being. It would be a short walk to the hangar deck of Metrotitan and a three day excursion into the harrowing world of refugee reclamation. The bridge died behind them and the room became quiet again.

-0-TBC Feb. 10, 2015 Take care out there, my dear hearts. :D:D:D **edited 2-18-15**


	328. Chapter 328

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 328) (Words to the book in question at the end) :D

-0-The next orn

"**YOU ME THIS, TOTO!?"**

Mr. Roto sat back in his chair with a grin. "Yep," he said with a nod.

Orion of Mars smiled brilliantly, then looked at the book on his lap. He was sitting on the table in the speech pathology room ready for the daily joor of 'just talking' as his old atar put it. The book was human, a Dr. Seuss for beginners, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. It was printed in Cybertronian and was as beautifully illustrated on the hair thin sheets of steel as it was on the paper volumes of Earth. "Okay," he said as he held up the book to look at it.

Quashing a guffaw, Roto smiled. "Read to me, sunshine."

Orion smiled brilliantly, then opened the cover. Looking the page over well, he began. "One shis, two shises," he said pointing a tiny fat digit at each picture as he read. He turned the page. Laughing riotously, he continued. "Red shis, boo shis." He looked up and smiled. "Why this shis, Toto?"

Roto who covered his mouth a moment shrugged. "Because," he managed.

"Okay." Orion looked down. "Bwak shis, boo shis, old shis, new shis. One has a stawr," he said, then looked up pointing to the star on the page. "A stawr!"

Roto nodded with a grin. "Black."

"Bwak."

Fish. F-f-f-f-f-ish. Fish."

"Shis. Sh-sh-sh-ishie. Shisie." He grinned. **"I LIKE SHISIES!"**

"So do I spud. Keep going. Say all the words."

"**OKAY, TOTO! I DOING!"** he said with an impossible happiness.

"You are, pirate," Roto replied.

"This one has a little cawr." He looked at Roto while pointing at the car. "We know him?"

Roto stood, then turned to the wall away from the baby while he struggled to compose himself. Then he sat again. "No, baby. We don't know him. Keep going. You're a champ."

Orion smiled brilliantly. Then he sounded out a word silently to himself before saying it. "Say!" he read.

Roto burst into laughter. So did half the staff standing in the doorway watching. Orion looked at them quizzically, then grinned. Adults were weird.

Moments later …

Orion had an audience. Half the teachers who were on break and aides too were sitting or standing watching him read. Being high end, he was also high end in his skull. That he had the undivided attention of probably too many adults, it wasn't a surprise he was smart and tried things. "Some be's red."

"Are," Roto suggested.

Orion looked at him in the deeply concentrated manner when he wanted to learn something. "Aw."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Awwwwwwr."

"**ALMOST!** Keep going, baby," Roto said as the room began to pull for the plucky little yellow banded sparkling.

He grinned, then continued pointing at each word as he said it. "Some awwwwwwwwr red. And some awwwwwwwwr boo. Some awwwwwwwwr owd. And some awwwwwwwwr new." He looked up for encouragement, got it, then continued. "Some awwwwwwwwr sad. And some awwwwwwwwr gad. Good. Gwad." He looked up. Then looked down. "And some awwwwwwwwr vewy, vewy bad." He stared at the picture, then looked up at Roto with a quizzical expression. "Why bad the shes?"

Moments later ...

"Why awwwwwwwwr shes Sad and gl-l-l-l-l-lad and bad? I do not know. Go ask yo dad."

That was when they all lost it.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Alor sat across from Ironhide listening to him whine as they both waited for Prowler to finish school. Prowl who was waiting for Sojourner grinned himself. "You whine so well. Was he always like this?"

Alor nodded. "He was."

"**ADA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME!**" Ironhide bellowed with huge offense.

"Says who?" Alor asked as he held out his thumb.

Ironhide grinned. "Slagger. If you want to know where I went wrong go look in a mirror."

He got the love he deserved.

At the same time in Terra …

"Some awwwwwwwwr fast. And some awwwwwwwwr swow."

"Slow. Sl-l-l-low."

Orion looked at Roto, then the book. "Some are sl-l-l-ow. Some are high," he said, then he looked up and smiled brilliantly. "Hi," he said in that comical breathy way he had. Laughter was riotous and he ate it up. Then he got back to business. "And some are l-l-l-low. No one of … theys." He paused to look at the glyphs. "Them. Them is like those over there."

Roto snorted. Then helped Orion through 'another'. He barely made it. Then he continued. "Don't ask us why. Go ask your mother."

Riotous laughter broke out. Orion sat staring around, then looked at Roto. Roto squeezed his ped. Then he grinned too. Apparently everyone liked his reading.

-0-Ops Center

"What's he blubbering about?" -Blackjack who was just now sitting

"I'm **not** blubbering." -Ironhide whining instead of blubbering

"Ratchet has to be on Gliese for three orns to do a solid for the soldiers. He's peeved because of it." -Alor explaining

Blackjack frowning: "Ratchet isn't going to be here this weekend? That's fragged."

"See, Ada? Even Atar agrees with me." -Ironhide feeling vindicated

(Huge grin) Alor slaps both on the back of their helms. "Whiners."

Prowl enjoying things just a **bit too much** chuckled. "I see they don't get it from you."

"**Frag** no," Alor said with a grin.

Elsewhere at the same time ...

"Say!" (Enormous suppressed laughter from the group watching) "Look at his fliffers!"

"What?" Roto asked with a grin. "Fliffers? What are fliffers?"

Orion stared at the page, then his own hand. Holding up his servo, he pointed at Roto. "See? Fliffers."

"Fingers. Fin-gerrrrrrs."

Orion stared at him, then the book. "One, two, fwee… How many fin-gerrrrrrs do I see?"

Half the room had to exit to laugh out of sight. Roto merely turned his back and covered his mouth.

-0-Ops Center

"What is the matter with those two?" Optimus asked as he sat down at the table with the rest of the mob.

"They're whining." -Alor and Prowl

"We're not whining." -Ironhide and Blackjack

Prime nodded. Glancing at Prowl, he grinned. "What are they whining about?"

In a room on Terra...

"One, two, fwee, five, two, five, seven, Eight, ten."

"Here, baby. Read the words as I point to them."

Orion nodded, then read, "One, two, fwee."

"Thrrrrrrrrr-eeeeeeeee. Three." -Roto

"Thrrrrrrrrr-eeeeeeeee. Fwee."

Roto grinned. Orion grinned. Then they moved on. "Fow. Five. Six. **SIX! STICKS! SIX!** … pause to reorient … six!, seven, eight!, nine, ten. **TEN! BIG FAT HEN!"** He cackled madly. Then he began to read it again. "One, two, fwee, five, two, five, seven, Eight, ten."

Roto grinned at Orion. Orion grinned and twinkled back at him.

-0-On Gliese waiting for the refugees to arrive any minute …

Ratchet replayed the infant reading from the tape sent to him by Roto at the school and nearly felt light headed with happiness. Sitting on his servo, Jessie Landon watched as lights appeared overhead. Glancing at Ratchet who stood with a smile, she clambered upward. **"THEY'RE COMING, RATCHET!"**

Ratchet looked at her, then nodded. "Slagging right, little Missy," he said, then he stepped down from the hangar deck of Metrotitan to walk to the triage space set up nearby. Jessie would watch on a cabinet next to Ratchet as he worked his way through the newcomers.

It would be a very busy orn.

-0-At the Circle of Light Prep School in Terra

Ironhide, Alor and Blackjack stood with Prowl as the infants were brought out to their homeschooling elders. Once Prowler was in grips (of Alor) they walked out (some of them grumpily) for The City. Alor paused, then looked at the two. "I have to be at a detailing. I have my usual appointment. I'm taking Prowler. Its time he got his first public detailing too. See ya," he said as he walked across the street to the metro station. He disappeared right away taking the infant with him.

They both watched him leave, then glanced at each other. "Frag that," both of them said. Then Blackjack slapped his son's fragged off shoulder. "Come on. Let's get over energized and tear up the town."

"You don't think I will?" Ironhide asked grumpily as they walked across the street to the plaza and underground station.

"No," Blackjack said with a grin. They walked down below and disappeared.

-0-At The Touch, a detailing place with a high end touch

Alor of Iacon, a mid caste mech with plebeian tastes nonetheless was not against a high end spa day with the sparkling who was babbling inside Alor's hold. He, himself lay back on a table while a number of very cute, very energetic femmes and mechs worked on his extremities. They were checking him microscopically for defects to fix. One was massaging his peds while another was massaging his helm.

It was a thing.

It was also awesome.

-0-Far away writing a blog post

"I am on an undisclosed planet with CMO Ratchet and the Alpha Refugee Team of the Mars Colonial Refugee Bureau. There is a huge migration coming and they are sending the worst off to this place for triage before sending them on to Autobot City. There are so many who are in such bad shape. It makes you sick to watch.

There are elders that have to be carried, starving children who have been stabilized out in deep space before transport and beat down adults. This is the saddest thing I have ever seen. I have seen them on the ground in The City and I have been on the medical ships like Kappa and Moonbase but the patients were brought in differently. This seems worse though its a lot better given that Metrotitan is going to be the platform for the rescue.

They usually are better and more calm when they arrive at the city. There are always some that are upset, afraid and even mentally ill but this is more raw. They land in ships that keep coming. Given the refit for Titan, he can hold ten thousand individuals. I am watching Ratchet work. He moves among the patients sorting them out and taking the worst cases.

There is a huge nursery with injured and sick babies and infants. Its so hard to go in there. I get the run of the ship but I try and stay close to Ratchet. There is so much hardship here that its hard to face. Everywhere there is suffering but incredible relief and gratitude too.

The place I am at is a military outpost devised for this reason. They want it easier on the refugees to go to the colony in a better way and have the colony handle the big huge migrations in a way that is easier for them too. Its night now and the floodlights just went on. A ship is landing, one that looks like it has taken fire. The hatch is opening and the ramp is sort of sagging to the ground.

Our guys are going inside and now they are coming out. Some of patients can walk but most need help. Some of the guys on board are Knights and Circle. They come with the ships taking the passengers here, then go back. I wish you could know how much I love them right now. Semper fi is everywhere I look. More are coming, limping down, carrying infants and babies. I hate the way the babies are when they come. They don't make a sound. They just stare in exhaustion.

I am glad to be here but I don't expect to ever forget a single face. These are my people too. Until all are one, Jessie Landon, United States Army, somewhere in space with the Autobots.

-0-TBC 2-11-15 **edited 2-18-15**

NOTES: Children acquire sounds and speech combinations when they are matured enough to do so. 'TH' is a common problem and many children can't acquire it before six because they haven't reached it in their maturation. Many children's 'speech' problems are really infants who haven't become old enough to acquire it yet. Every speech thing Orion has, my nephew had. **ADORABLE!** He got over it. :(

Dr. Suess: One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish

one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish  
black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish  
some are red and some are are old and some are new.  
some are sad and some are glad. And some are very, very bad.  
Why are they sad and glad and bad? I don't know. Go ask your dad.  
Some are thin and some are fat. The fat one has a yellow hat.  
From there to here, from here to there, funny things everywhere.  
Here are some who like to run. They run for fun in the hot, hot sun  
Oh me! Oh my!  
Oh me! Oh my!  
what a lot of funny things go by.  
Some have two feet and some have four.  
Some have six feet and some have more.  
Where do they come from?  
I can't say.  
But I bet they have come a long, long way.  
We see them come.  
We see them go.  
Some are fast.  
And some are slow.  
Some are high.  
And some are low  
Not one of them is like another.  
Don't as us why.  
Go ask your mother.


	329. Chapter 329

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (329)

-0-On Gliese

They sat a moment in the rec room relaxing between ship runs. A mech entered, then turned on the giant screen nearby. Jessie grinned. :Look, Ratchet. Platoon is on:

They both turned to settle in as the moody opening sequence played, Cybertronian glyphs morphed to English and the show began.

(Scene opens at Club Hoyle, a hangout for the younger set and the card loving portion of the Autobots and former Decepticons. A big mech with a blue body, white helm and red face sat at a table shuffling cards. He was incredibly handsome. A smirk formed his expression as he watched someone off screen)

"Hi, Tracks. How are you?" a voice off screen (VOS) asked. It was Leonora Huttle

"Hi, Leonora Huttle. Took you a while to find me." (grin)

"There are so many interesting bots to talk to but you were on the list. Tell me about yourself." Leonora Huttle, voice off screen: LH/VOS

He grinned. "Well, what can I say? I'm from Iacon. I am a former high caste as you can tell from my format. I like looking nice, winning at poker and hunting by myself."

"You prefer to hunt cons by yourself?" -LH/VOS

(Nods) "Yes."

"What do you think about high castes wanting The System back?" -LH/VOS

(He considers the question) "I don't like it. That ship has sailed. I grew up privileged. My family were industrialists. I never wanted and my protoform is on a level you hardly ever see. My finish and the design are about the best you can find." He smirked slightly. "You might have noticed that some of us are a bit vain about our appearance."

(Chuckle) "I noticed that."

(Grin) "We like to look nice. We're young and unattached. Its not a bad thing looking good. We** do** look good."

(Chuckle) "You don't think I'm going to disagree do you?"

(Grin. Shuffles deck and fans it in his fingers. Glances up as Smokescreen walks up) "You coming to play or what?"

"I've come to beat your aft. Deal." (Smokescreen sits, then grins at camera) "Hi, Leonora Huttle."

"Hi, Smokescreen. How is your day going?"

"Not bad. The grandson is on his way to Charon. He doesn't like it. I have three orns off and the game is tomorrow. How can I lose?" (He takes cards, tosses two, retrieves two, then antes)

"Where's Devcon?" -LH/VOS

"He's flying a shuttle to the forward bases today. I think he wants to make sure the grandson gets there."

(Laughter by all) "Tell me about your family, Smokey."

"I think you would rather hear about my finish." (Tracks grins, an altogether handsome effect with his red face)

"You're a vain slagger, Tracks. You and Sunstreaker are a pair." (Glances at LH/VOS) "There are a lot of vain mechs in the army. Most of them we just tune out."

"They tune out their optics too because of beauty overload." (Tracks glances up with a smirk. Hot Rod, Hercy and Kup appear) "Sit. Lose."

(Snark fills up the space as the camera moves a little to accommodate more players. They deal, get new cards, then ante) "Who's going to win?" 'LH/VOS

"I am." -all of them.

(Laughter and rude remarks, then it settles) "How is the romance coming, Roddy?" -LH/VOS

(Sharp glance at camera, then a furtive glance at a smirking Smokescreen) "Fine. What did you hear?" -Hot Rod

Enormous slag greets that. "You younglings. You think with your prong. Need to get a grip." -Hercy who may or not have intentionally said what he said

(**HUGE** laughter and snark) "So … do you want to tell us about your love life, Hercy?" -LH/VOS asking a question only she can get away with because everyone loves Leonora Huttle

(Gimlet optics of a very (deceptively) antique mech fix upon the camera) "You haven't got enough film to hear it, Little Missy." -Hercy, gimlet optic and smug assurance sparring with a certain level of mystery that no one probably could crack. Yes, he was that old.

(**SLAG!**)

"I wonder if I can ask you something? I have asked others." -LH/VOS

"What?" -Tracks taking the bait

"I once asked a few mechs what meant beauty to you in another mech or femme. What do you see as beautiful? I know what humans find beautiful. What do you?" -LH/VOS asking a question that probably wouldn't make it past the censors

Maybe.

(It is quiet a moment) "I would say if you wanted to see the very definition of beautiful, you only had to look at me." -Tracks grinning

(**SLAG TIMES 2!**) "Vanity, thy name is Tracks. Actually, it's different for everyone." -Hot Rod getting philosophical

"How so for you, Roddy?" -LH/VOS

"I can answer that. He's tall, well made, handsome as they come and a child." -Tracks sticking it to Hot Rod who he believes has a better hand given his betting

"What the frag?" (H. Rod shoots Tracks a gimlet optic because firearms are banned in the Club) "Frag you, Tracks. Smokey is old enough to make his own decisions. He's no child."

"If you say so." -Tracks shooting a glance at Smokescreen

"Do you have an opinion on that, Smokey?" -LH/VOS stilling the pot with a grin

"I leave questions on the grand sparkling to be answered by Dev and Moda invoked so ..." -Smokescreen making a good call

(Laughter, then Smokey wins. New hand, new bets and cards) "I think that a good spark matters." -Hercy stirring the pot

(Snickers bloom)

"You and Kup aren't romantic are you?" -LH/VOS

(All optics fall on the camera, then **HUGE** laughter transpires. Hercy shoots gimlet optics everywhere) "Fragging younglings. Kup and I are friends and nothing more. He's not my type."

(**HUGE** laughter) "I guess you're too tall for him, Kup." -Tracks

"Slagging younglings. No respect." -Kup looking at his cards with a grin. Hercy does same without grin.

"What makes humans beautiful, Leonora Huttle?" -Tracks

"Well, a lot of things. How tall you are, what color your hair is, your eyes. It pays if you have a symmetrical face. Long hair, slim, tall. That helps." -LH/VOS

(All of the mechs stare at her) "You're not tall, you have dark hair and you have curvy things. Are you beautiful?" -Hot Rod asking, then getting perturbed looks from everyone.

"Slagging youngling. She's a she. You don't say things like that to a human woman. They'll kick you in the shins." -Kup lecturing mechs who have never had more than a few moments of company with the other gender of their **own **species let alone anyone elses

"Like this?" -Hercy who kicks Roddy's shin under the table

(Roddy rises, then sits exclaiming pain. Rubbing his shin, he looks at Hercy with a wary expression) "That hurt."

"Good. Ante up, youngling and be fast about it." -Hercy ordering

"Clink" -the sound of Hot Rod's chips and his bruised ego obeying a little demon shrimp

"Who qualifies as beautiful to you, Hercy. You look like a mech of high standards." -LH/VOS enjoying herself out the wazoo.

(Gimlet optics that miss nothing turn to LH and shrug) "That's easy. Ratchet. Ratchet is beautiful. Prowl is. There are others but Ratchet is up there in the top tier of good looking mechs or femmes."

(Nods around the room)

"Someone told me that once before too. Can you tell me how you see that yourself?" -LH/VOS

(Five mechs look at camera, then each other) "Ratchet is just beautiful. He's aesthetically pleasing. I don't know how to explain it. If you don't see it, then it can't be explained but in our culture and our point of view, Ratchet is beautiful. Ironhide is considered a lucky mech." -Tracks

(All of the mechs nod)

"So its a thing you see or you don't, the idea of beauty among the mechs." -LH/VOS

"For you, maybe. But among us, everyone who looks at Ratchet sees the things that make him so good looking. Maybe humans can't see it. What do you see when you look at Tracks besides his big slagging ego?" -Smokescreen with a grin

(**Slag**)

"I see a really handsome mech. A beautiful design and finish as well as great colors. He's balanced and proportioned in a way that makes me think yes, that's beautiful." -LH/VOS

"That's one way of looking at it. I guess we cross on some points but for us, maybe its what it is. Maybe you will never see it but know, when Ratchet or Devcon or some of the others enter a room, other mechs notice. Same as some of your femmes and mechs. The notice is there." -Kup

"Include me in that explanation." -Tracks with a grin but really meaning it

(Laughter) "Yeah, when Tracks enters a room, he clears it." -Bumblebee who had come up behind them. He ducks a fist, then leans against Kup

"Bee, I missed talking to you yesterday. I wanted to ask you some mini-con questions."

"Ask him how they hold their liquor. Ask him about the time someone threw one in the courtyard of the Fortress and bent him around Ultra Magnus's face." -Smokescreen being ornery

"I saw that. It was slagging awesome." -Tracks laughing

"What's the deal with mini-cons, Bee?" -LH/VOS grinning

"Yeah, Bee. What the frag is wrong with mini-cons?" -Smokescreen ducking a punch

"**NOTHING!**" -Bee getting feisty

"Maybe with you, Bee. but the rest of your model are fraggers. Have you ever noticed how many times in magistrate courts after the weekend that the docket is filled with mini-cons? Little slaggers can't hold their hooch and when they get hauled before Semi for their punishments, their entire clan is there. Their entire village!" -Tracks having a laugh

(Huge laughter including Bee) "We stick together. Mini-cons forever."

"Yeah, well … just stay out from under foot." -Smokescreen ducking and not missing a punch

"How are you and First Aid coming, Bee?" -LH/VOS

"Great. Pre-bond and all that." -Bee

"When are you going to pop a sparkling? I need a new betting pool. The game is too close to call." -Smokescreen admitting he still runs book

"**NEVER**!" -Bee being emphatic

"You like sparklings being one yourself." -Tracks missing a punch

"I do. But not now." -Bee

"They would be adorable. Those little mini-con kids in Sparkling Day … they're beyond cute." -LH/VOS stating a fact

"They're mini-cons. How else could they be?" -Bee before getting covered to his helm in slag

"Who's winning?" -LH/VOS

"I am." -everyone

(Cut to commercial on Earth, all proceeds of which are donated to charity, the only concession to those kind of breaks the bots would allow) A scroll of the bulletin board for Autobot City during the commercial break.

Jessie glanced at Ratchet. :So you're a babe?:

Ratchet snickered. "So I've been told my whole life. You don't see it do you."

:I see everything, Ratchet:

Ratchet grinned. "You are one of my favorite humans, Jessie. Remember that."

Jessie grinned. :Do you want to tell me about Carly or do I have to find it out myself?:

Ratchet stared at her without blinking, then sat straighter. "I don't know what you mean," he said and mostly meant it. The wheels appeared to be coming off the wagon.

Jessie moved closer to Ratchet, then leaned on him. :I know about Carly. He likes her too. Poor Sam. He's such a schmuck. Why did he have to be so much fun? Why did he have to be so likable?:

"Don't ask me, Jessie. I don't know anything about anyone." Ratchet patted her. "You wanna talk?"

:Tonight. After this show. After the rush. We're here to do our duty: Jessie looked up at him. :Semper fi, remember?:

"I have never forgotten, little Missy," Ratchet said.

The show came back on.

(Cue in Grocery in the Mall At Metroplex. A small mech is walking with a small femme and their son who is bigger pushing a cart. They are shopping and wandering, staring at the bounty)

"What do you think, ABL-2? What do you like to eat?" -LH/VOS

"I am overwhelmed, Leonora Huttle. There is so much and I don't have to pay for it. Our Prime said so." (Small mech, ABL-2 pauses. His little bond, a pretty little sweet looking femme is standing with her arm through his) "I have worked all my life, Leonora Huttle. I never had enough for my little femme and my younglings." (Looks up at son who looks at him with intense emotion) "I have four. This one helps us both. He's not bonded yet. He has the time."

"**All** of us take care of you. I'm just the one living at home. It is the way of our people to take care of our elders, Leonora Huttle. They have appointments at the Elder Care Center that my brother will take them to. I have to work at that time. Then they go to the Senior Center every day at the Vos Tower until we get off and get them. They also swim with their elder group at the Autobot City Sports Center. They have a lot to do. Tell them about your library cards, Ada, Atar."

(Both little mechs light up, then produce cards from their subspace. They hold them out) "See? This is my library card and that is yours, Lid-e. We got them at the big library. There is a library annex two blocks from our tower in Kalis and we go there every morning to read the papers. They let us in to read. They let us have a library card."

"You didn't get one on Cybertron?" -LH/VOS

(Both stare at camera, then each other) "No. They were for high and mid caste. We didn't get one. We didn't have libraries in Slaughter City. We get one now though. We go to the museums, we go to the library. We get to go to doctors. Lid-e has a stiff knee."

(Lid-e nods with a sweet smile) "It's getting better. The youngling doctors here are so talented."

"You two make me want to cry you're so sweet." -LH/VOS

(Both look at her, then Lid-e reaches forward to pat LH on the arm. She pulls Leonora close and into the camera view. "Why don't you come with us. My son says we can have candy here."

"Have you been here long?" -LH/VOS

"We have. The last migration. But we haven't been outside until the past few orns" -Lid-e as ABL-2 nods.

"Why?" -LH/VOS as they turn to walk along. The two are not much taller than Leonora though their son is much more so.

"We were afraid. We had to stay in our house because they might come and take it away. We never had a house in Slaughter City." -Lid-e

"Where did you live, Lid-e?" -LH/VOS

"Under an overpass at the edge of the steel mill. ABL dug the fuel for the smelters and I picked up the refuse tailings from the processing. We lived under the overpass because there was no home for us. We couldn't afford to pay. Slaughter City was one of the worst and hardest places to live on Cybertron. We had no one to help us. Poor Lord Optimus. He tried so hard, then the war began."

(There was a pause, then the tall mech standing at the cart patted his genitors) "Why don't you go show atar where that special candy is that he likes, Ada. You know, just down this row."

(Lid-e turned to the little mech, then smiled) "This way, ABL. Down here." She looked at the camera and smiled. "Thank you, Leonora for the visit. I always like talking to you." (Then the two walked to the side and down the aisle, the camera following them as they walked slowly toward a display)

(The camera focused on the son, then he looked at the camera) "My family worked so hard, Leonora Huttle. You can't know. We lived in the open under an overpass because they had to be on time at the steel mill or get replaced. They had us to feed and care for."

"You grew up under an overpass. How did you survive?" -Aghast LH/VOS

"We barely did. I don't remember an orn growing up where I wasn't hungry and where I didn't see my genitors struggle. I went to work early and so did the rest. No one cared in Slaughter City or other places about how things were. No one did. Everyone there lived like us, hard and poor. Now they live here and get all the things they need. They don't even know completely what they want. We've only been able to get them out lately. We came with the last group but they wouldn't leave the apartment."

"They were afraid they wouldn't get to go back in?"

(Nods) "They deserve everything and my brothers and I are working to be sure they do. They have one of us with them orn and night. They're getting better. Processor health helps and so does Home Healthcare. They come by. They just can't believe this is real."

"I am sorry." -LH/VOS

"I am too. No one has the right to make anyone live like that. You know the slagging about caste that's going on?"

"Yes." -LH/VOS

"It won't come back here." (Cold hard expression forms) "We stand with the Prime. I have to go. Nice to meet you."

"And you too. Your genitors are wonderful." -LH/VOS

(Pauses with emotional expression on his face) "They are. They deserve everything and they're going to get it." (Nods and walks off. Camera follows, then cuts to commercial/Community Bulletin Board)

-0-TBC 2-12-15 **edited 2-18-15**


	330. Chapter 330

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 330)

-0-Platoon: Autobot City after the commercial

(Opens at hospital, the Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City. A doctor is working on data work, then notices the camera) "Oh, its you."

"Hi, Knockout. Its been a while." -Jack Mellar, the voice off screen JM/VOS

"It has." (Big mech turns slightly scary face and body to look down at the humans filming him) "What brings **you** here? What do you want to know? Perhaps how I got and keep this finish?"

"How **did** you do that, Knockout?" -JM/VOS

"Well, since you asked … it takes a lot of maintenance to keep this shine. I use specially prepared cleansers, specially prepared waxes and a buffer that you have to feel to believe. That doesn't count the top coats of shine and anti-scratch."

"I would imagine the sand pits the finish."

"You would imagine correctly. There is nothing worse than an organic world for fine finishes like mine." (Big mech sits back and stares, his expression hard to read because of his white face)

"How is it for you to fit into the Autobots, Knockout? I would figure a hardcore, hard charging Decepticon would find it stifling." -JM/VOS pushing his luck

(Big mech snorts, then eyes Mellar carefully) "You can trowel on the slag can't you. I find that I can fit wherever I have to. I do miss fighting and slagging. I was very good with an electric prod. It was my signature weapon. I find slagging it out fist to ped rather pedestrian. I am a stealth fighter."

"Special ops?" -JM/VOS

"No. I snuck up on the enemy and slagged them. Stealth." He grins. "You will believe anything won't you?"

"No."

"I think you do. Tell me, insect … what do you **really** think of us? Really down deep?" (Big mech leans back in his chair and regards the camera with a smirking knowing contempt)

"I like your species. I like being here. Who wouldn't?" -JM/VOS

"Most organics who meet us. We aren't exactly … expected."

"No. But **you** are interesting. You also have some gangsta rides." -JM/VOS

(Big mech snorts, then grins) "We do don't we." (He stares at the camera, then shrugs) "Anything else?"

"I hear you and Ratchet have a blood feud. Wanna tell me about it?" -JM/VOS pushing his luck

(Big mech's grin fades slightly. He leans closer) "What have you heard, insect?"

"Uh … thanks for the interview, Knockout."

(Cut to another place where there are cables and other things dangling. Mechs, some of them enormous are working to rig something electrical. One of them, an extremely handsome mech with a black basic scheme accented with red is joking with the big formats)

"Do you need someone to braid that, Macro?" (Big black and red mech asks gigantic red and blue mech for assistance)

"Nope, Jetta. But I could use a donut." (Big mech grins as he expertly weaves ropes of different colored bundled wires into one so that it can be attached to a mother board that is part of the environmental control of the building tower)

**"GET THIS MECH SOME DONUTS!"** Jetta calls out to the great laughter of half a dozen other bruisers.

"Jetta, how is it going?" -LH/VOS

(Big handsome mech looks toward camera) "Leonora! Hi. It's going good. We're down donuts but we're about ready to wire the mother board for the environmental controls for this tower. When that's done we can wire upward. Most of its already to go. We just have to wire it in and then we're up and running."

"Do you ever sleep, Jetta?"

(Laughter) "No, he doesn't," a big mech, Copperton said as he stood holding bundles of roped wires for Macro.

"Copperton, how many towers do you have to go before you can concentrate on enclosing them?"

"We have four enclosed with two finished but for incidentals. We have these two ready to go and those two over there," he says nodding to two shining towers across the plaza and highway. "They are already getting the works. One more and we will go upward."

"Then new building? I hear that migrations are already here."

"They are. We're already readying the ground for the next two expansions. We're doing the seven city model as we go. There are grids being measured. This is the fourth city of this set of seven. We will move to the next two and build them up. We have so many workers now, Leonora Huttle, that we can do mass projects and not get off plan. As big as these cities are, they are just part of the need." (Jetta moves to allow spools of coiled wires to pass) "This city will hold half a million individuals. This seven city project will hold more than two million. This particular city is larger than the other six because of the layout of the land. We are adapting as we go, Leonora Huttle."

"That's why this place is awesome." -Leonora Huttle editorializing. None of the mechs listening disagree.

(Cut to a picnic table outside of a tower)

"Ironhide, Blackjack, what are you doing?" -LH/VOS

(The screen identifies their particulars. Blackjack: General of the Army, Commanding First Battalion, the "Suicide Home Squad' of great fame, father of 'fighting mechs', grandfather of tiny mechs and femmes, bond to a musical savant and military tactician nonpariel, big softie and fan of small flying things. Oh, and the other guy was Ironhide)

"We're getting ready to go into combat, Leonora Huttle." (Huge familiar face looks down at LH with twinkle in optics. Grins) "I am going to pound the enemy into the dirt."

"You can try, Atar. But I am ready for you." (Big nearly identical mech grins at father, then looks down) "The oldsters never know when to give it up gracefully."

"Oldster am I?" (Big mech smirks at son)

"Tell me about how children are supposed to treat their sons and parents … genitors. Tell me how genitors are supposed to treat their children." -LH/VOS mining for gold with two of her favorite all time bots

"Ah, an easy question. Well, children are supposed to be grateful they are alive and mind their manners." -Blackjack

(Snort) "Genitors are supposed to not go senile and be grateful their children still speak to them." -Ironhide with a grin

"I am Praxian. My bond, Alor, is Iaconian. Because we lived in Praxus and decided that there were good things to be had living a Praxian lifestyle, we raised this mech here in those rules. Praxians have a lot of rules. I don't have to remind you do I, son?" -Blackjack giving a gimlet optic to his big old boy

(Gimlet optic returns to big old pa) "If you don't invoke. Did you hear that Moda invoked on Smokey?"

"What's that, Ironhide?" -LH/VOS digging deep so we don't have to

"We have parental rights if we are Praxians from Praxus that last the entire lifespan of our younglings. I can invoke rules that are legally binding on my son here if I think he needs it. Or if my left ped itches. Or I need a beer. Do I need to go on?" he asks casting a gimlet optic on his sometimes wayward sonny boy

**"NO!"** (Ironhide glances at camera) "We have rules for our families that can be invoked if they get into trouble or look like it. We can stop a bond in its tracks. If he invoked on me, I would have to obey even if I'm bonded with infants and living on my own. He has those rights as long as he lives, the slagger."

(Guffaw) "I have never invoked. In the totality of my life I only saw it done twice. Mostly to save a youngling from a terrible bond." -Blackjack going down memory lane

"So you could tell Ironhide he had to leave Ratchet if necessary?"

(Both big mechs look at each other, then the camera) "Yes."

"Wow." -LH/VOS

"Yeah. I have a few other choice words for it but that will do." -Ironhide grumping

"Why did Moda invoke on his son and why didn't Dev and Smokescreen do it? Or did they know?" -Blackjack digging deep so we don't have to

"He was planning a wild weekend with Hot Rod. Moda thinks fragging away a weekend is a bad idea. He's on Charon whining instead. Hot Rod is on duty at Diego." -Ironhide who finished whatever he was doing

"Good. Nothing to rush. We have a lot of time." (Big mech finishes his thing. Then he stands) "Prepare to be slagged, Ironhide."

"**LIKE HOW!? I AM IRONHIDE! I AM IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"** (Ironhide stands, then starts his little helicopter which is loaded down with missile launchers and other paraphernalia of the upscale upgrade. The helicopter begins, then falls flat to the ground onto its gear from the extra weight. Everyone including the camera stares at it) "Frag."

(Another helicopter rises up, flies in a tight arc, then comes in on approach to the helicopter squatting on its gear. Guns unload and a tiny rocket launches. **SCORE!**)

Boom goes the dynamite.

**"WHAT THE FRAG! HOW THE FRAG … *I WILL BUST YOU UP!***" -Ironhide weighing in on the debacle

"With what, sonny boy?" -Blackjack exulting as his helicopter hovers in the air over the flamed out mess of Ironhide's. He turns it and fires a missile. It hits Ironhide in the chassis, flares, then falls to the ground.

(Ironhide looks at it, then his smirking father) "You fragger. That was low."

"I know. Time to go to The Craft Shoppe. You need another helicopter for me to shoot down."

"Frag that. I'm going to put wings on a bazooka." (Ironhide picks up his debacle, then grins at camera) "We're going to be at the Craft Shoppe for a moment." (He nods, then the two turn to walk to the path that leads to the Polyhex Business Plaza in town, a tiny helicopter flying along behind them. Camera fades to commercial)

-0-On Gliese

Jessie laughed with Ratchet and the rest of the crew watching. :That was hilarious. Where are all the men like Ironhide and Blackjack?: she asked with a slight frown.

"They're out there. You just have to look around harder. You will find the most awesome guy, I know," Ratchet said patting her gently.

Jessie stared at the floor with misery. :I hope so:

-0-At the Halls of Order

"Thank you for a moment of your time, Heatout." -LH/VOS

"My pleasure, Leonora Huttle. I am told you are a friend of Cybertron." (Big mech with great paint scheme showing his high caste origin stares at camera with kindly expression on his handsome face)

"I am in love with your people. Tell me about the Knights of Cybertron if you can."

"We are a very old organization, perhaps one of the oldest. We are delegated to protect our people and planet from any and all threats. We have a code we live by, one of honor and truth. Our greatest leaders are some of the most courageous and brave of our people. We reverence our past and try to uphold the traditions in the present."

"Tell me about Dai Atlas, the leader of your people and an inspiration for everyone who has heard of him including me." -LH/VOS

"Dai is a very old bot. He is the soul and epitome of courage, justice and decency. He is dedicated to the care and protection of our people and I am his second. We together organized the airlift from Cybertron during the run up to The Fall of over twenty million of our people. They would have died or been enslaved without that. It was a terrible time. We have worked to protect and care for everyone in the Diaspora and even now are organizing the migrations that are coming here. We knew Prime would find a way for us to save our people. He has not let us down."

"What did you do before the war, Heatout? You're from Praxus, right?"

(Nods) "I was. I taught philosophy, politics and religion at the University of Praxus, the greatest institution of learning on Cybertron. Some of our greatest relics were kept there and it was a great center of learning and science. Many are the greatest minds who worked there including Perceptor and Wheeljack. I had a family and a burning desire to fulfill the obligations of service to our people.

"When things fell apart, we banded together and the Knights were reborn out of the past. Between the Knights of Cybertron, the Neutrals, the Primus Peace Mission who we called Missionaries and the philosophical peace movement called The Circle of Light, we saved tens of millions and kept them well in the Diaspora. Right now, our leaders and their followers are finding those lost and bringing them in."

"You're pacifists, right?" -LH/VOS

"We are. But we will protect and defend. We don't like it but we will. We are patriots of Cybertron."

"What do you suppose will happen with the Decepticons? Do you suppose they will come here and try it again?"

(Nods) "At some point, yes. But the difference now is the level of resistance they will find when they come. We are ready for them this time. We have defeated every enemy so far and I don't expect to fail now. We will lend our swords to the defense of this system and all who live here. We will take our people in, all of them and build upon strength. We will teach our children who we are and why we will defend them. It is what we do."

(Cut to recess at Sparkling Day School, Terra)

Infants run like flocks of pheasants, all of them chasing each other in straight lines. They wear coats, hats, mittens and leggings against the dire cold. They run and play tag. No one speaks but the laughter and smiles punctuate the moment. All manner of infant, all of them very small run and play. Some sit in the arms of adults standing here and there, some in groups chatting, others by themselves as they watch during the break.

Overhead, the sun is weak, the sky is slightly orange and the buildings tall fabulously beautiful high rises. In some ways it was like no where else in the universe. In others, it could be the school just down the block.

(Fade to ending titles)

-0-TBC 2-15-15** edited 2-18-15**


	331. Chapter 331

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 331)

-0-Moments later in a corner of the rec room

She sat on a box of condiments, a sort of Cybertronian chili flake thing that the younger set liked to put on a lot of their food. It looked like red flattened iron filings and gave a sort of sulfuric glow. She sat staring at the table, then up into the sympathetic optics of a creature from another world. :You do know I love you and the bots, Ratchet:

"We sort of came to that conclusion, little Missy," Ratchet replied. "No matter how incomprehensible the rest of your species is, we have you and the others."

She grinned slightly. :How many know about this?:

Ratchet considered that. Then he considered honesty. Then he lied. "Uh … I don't think it's common do you?"

She grinned at him. :You are a terrible liar. Everyone does don't they? Did Lennox tell you to bring me here for the weekend?:

"Actually, Lonnie, Linda, Sarah, Epps, Lennox and Graham did. You have an awful lot of friends, Jessie Landon."

She sighed. :I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me:

"We don't. You're stand up. Remember when the Insecticons attacked the base? You were the little idiot out there with a rifle shooting at them to save others. Remember?"

She laughed, then nodded. :I was. I wanted to do my best to save everyone. I **will** fight, Ratchet. When I go out with you I always bring a gun:

"I know. I also know you know that they are really pretty ineffective against us."

:Not to optics are they? If I shoot an optic it will break won't it?: she asked.

Ratchet thought a moment. "Maybe. I am sure that your weapons will fire in vacuum but how far they will go …? I will have to consider that question."

:I can **always** throw it: She grinned.

Ratchet grinned back. "Tell me what you feel, Jessie. It will make you feel better. Maybe."

Jessie grinned. :I feel inadequate. Did you **see her**? She's been here before but I was half on duty and not on Diego. I thought she was just a friend of someone, of Sheila. I didn't know she was Sam's Earth side girlfriend. How can I compete against her?:

"Why should you? I'm no expert of what makes a human beautiful but something tells me that you are already," Ratchet said.

Jessie grinned. :Consider the two of us. She's six feet tall at least, blonde, gorgeous, supermodel-ish. Everything about her is beautiful including her voice. And you know what is **worse**?:

Ratchet stared at her, then grinned slightly. "No."

:**SHE'S NICE! SHE'S REALLY NICE, RATCHET!** She's also military. Her brother is in the UK army and has a request in to come to Mars. He passed Striker training in America and is on a team, a beta team. He's going to be coming here probably and that makes him family too. I can't even hate her because she's so nice and now she's military. Our military:

Ratchet looked at her a moment, then leaned forward on his elbows encircling her with his arms. "You should look in the mirror more. Everything I've ever read signals to me that you are beautiful too. You have blonde hair and shining eyes too. You aren't six feet tall but you are what the magazines call 'all American' beautiful. You also have a glorious spark, Jessie Landon. If you feel inadequate then that is you putting that on yourself. None of us feel anything but respect and love for you."

She stared up, then arose walking to his arm. Embracing it like a tree trunk, she pressed her face against Ratchet. :I love you guys. When I got to be a Cybertronian too I thought that this was the peak of my life. Being with you guys, coming and going here, now working … its the best, Ratchet:

"It is. You have a family here and one on Earth. You are a femme with a lot of talents, goodness and spark. No single person can make you feel awful unless you give them permission. There are many men out there who would love to love you. I am sorry about Sam but something tells me that down deep he loves you a lot anyway. And consider this. In my entire life I have never seen a Prime make an alien species Cybertronian. That is a testament to your qualities and the others too. It is a first for me. Sam can't take that away or even you."

:I suppose so but I'm pretty angry now, Ratchet: she said as she hugged his arm. :I want to wallow a bit in my anger. It feels good:

Ratchet snickered. "That's a good thing then. Whatever makes you feel good. How come you haven't hit him in the face?"

:I thought about it but its too fast. Sam is a nice guy, you know. Down under all that junior high bullshit is a really nice guy. It would be too fast and too over if I hit him. I want to make him suffer. You know, long and slow:

"Now you're sounding like me," Ratchet said as he patted her back gently.

:I would love to be like you. You have fun and you have a great family. Where are the Ironhides out there?: she asked again. She looked up at Ratchet, then grinned. :Did Blackjack really fire a torpedo at Ironhide from his little helicopter?:

Ratchet laughed aloud. "He did, the slagger. When they first got them they were on. It was night and 'Jack left his door open to gull Ironhide into attacking him at his apartment. Ironhide did and in the melee they shot up Alor. 'Jack ended up on the couch and so did Ironhide." Ratchet chuckled. "Blackjack said, "Unicron is awakened!" to Ironhide and to flee. It was hilarious. Alor slapped them both in the aft."

:Adopt me: Jessie said with a grin.

"Consider it done," Ratchet said. "You okay?"

:No. But I will be. Things are what they are I guess. I will however take my time with forgiveness and all that slag. I don't want him to get off scott free. Besides, I still love him anyway. I love Mikaela too. I even talked to her about Sam when he started coming around. I didn't want to hurt her:

"You're a good egg as they say, Jessie. I am sort of sad I won't get to see you beat the slag out of him. I know the twins and the soldiers want to," Ratchet replied.

Jessie looked shocked a moment. :They told us they would come no matter what if we needed them. **Ratchet! There could be trouble!**:

"I took care of that. I transferred their oath to me and made them promise. They were played like violins," Ratchet said with a grin.

Jessie stared at Ratchet, then laughed aloud. :You are bad ass:

"Thank you. I think," Ratchet replied. He paused, then looked at Jessie. "I have to meet ships. Do you want to turn in? We have two more orns of this."

:I'd like to stay with you a little longer. I might be able to help: she said.

"You always do, Jessie Landon," Ratchet said holding out his servo. She climbed in and they turned together to go out onto the surface of Gliese 581 g into the eternal daylight to rescue more suffering Cybertronians.

-0-After the games on the first orn of weekend

They sat in the Sciences Habitat having their post-game bull fest. Half the humans of Earth 1 were there with pot luck as well as most of the off duty soldiers and the entire contingent of humans who filled the Tower Habitat. Some of them had even brought friends to witness the greatness for the first time. Robert Epps' 93 year old grandma was there along with her 96 year old husband.

Sam sat on a couch with Carly by his side. He felt the burn but no one else around him made an issue. Everyone knew of this he was clear but everyone had manners and no one made a scene. It had surprised him deeply to see Carly come. He had nearly blown a gasket until Ratchet pulled the save. He had thought about going home to New York and hanging himself as he pondered the probability that Jessie and Carly would collide. Or even worse. A friend of Jessie would pulverize him in the air lock.

Now he was getting through the tension and overall disapproval that some of them sent him with their eyes. He actually wasn't sure it was actual disapproval. Maybe he was seeing it everywhere because of a guilty conscience but he felt it anyway. The game was fun. Now this would be the hard part. One more day of games, one more big party, then Carly would be gone. He hoped he lived to see the end of it.

It almost seemed worse. What would happen when Carly wasn't here to be his firewall. He would have to see. At least the twins wouldn't pull his arms and legs off. That in its infinite finality would almost seem better than the other however …

Early morning, game day …

Sam rode from the Courthouse toward the metro area heading back after delivering some documents to the court clerk. Carly coming had stalled that process so while she was sleeping he slipped out of the apartment and headed there to complete a deadline before the court closed. It was cold and the sky was clear. The flags of Primes, city-states and Cybertron snapped in the light breeze as he buzzed along the road. Then he saw him step out of the alley way that ran between The Pit Stop and the rest of the block. Slowing, Sam stopped as he saw the figure of Sunstreaker make himself known.

His heart was in his throat as the big mech walked toward him. He was pissed it was clear. Sam flinched, then glanced around. Behind him marching toward him was an equally aggravated looking Sideswipe. He stood paralyzed on the segway, images of Barricade flashing through his mind as the two reached him, then knelt down.

Sideswipe was behind him, his big helm seemingly sniffing him as if to get some clue from his flop sweat that he was either scared or defiant. Sunstreaker leaned in closely, staring at him with his usual ferocious expression when confronted with bullshit. He stood caught between two forces of nature. It almost seemed like the scene in Jurassic Park where the raptor was sniffing the lady with the eggs, deciding internally whether to just take the eggs and leave or take the woman's head too. He knew, he just **knew** if he made the wrong move he wouldn't have to worry about a haircut for like **FOREVER**. He stood entirely still. It was the worst most scary moment of his life this far, Sam concluded as he stood frozen in place on his segway.

The two looked at him, neither saying a sound, both of them assessing him for something he couldn't figure out. Both of them were good enough guys, though Sunstreaker was sometimes a bit on the scary side anyway. Both were polite, both were even funny, but both were scary in a way that others weren't. They were not predictable at all.

Sideswipe stood as Sunstreaker continued to look at Sam, actually sniffing him as if to memorize his scent. His nose assembly moved around Sam's body, almost touching him as he sniffed, then Sunstreaker stood up to his 25 foot height. His optics never left Sam.

It was silent a moment, Sam sure he could hear his own heart beat. Then the two turned to walk away heading for the arena in the city where they would play. Sam watched them go, swallowing hard. They didn't kill him. Ratchet promised they wouldn't. They did scare the living hell out of him though. That part mustn't have been covered in the promise. He relaxed weakly, then straightened. That was the worst thing he had ever experienced. Life could only get better after that. Right?

He considered that, then gunned his segway. Buzzing as fast as he could, he beat it to the tower and took a long shower. By the time he was finished, had eaten and sat a moment he was ready to go to the game. He would not be cheering for Kaon.

-0-TBC February 14, 2015 **edited 2-18-15**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **


	332. Chapter 332

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 332)

-0-In a big city on Earth in the middle of a big white snow globe (sort of)

"Frag this."

"Be patient. We have to wait until its easier."

"I hate this."

Stormy glanced at her sister who was watching one of the several monitors that played the news. Snow was falling all over the northeastern part of the United States. It made everything terrible. "Relax. When this eases we can go out and get going."

"It's supposed to last a while." Denita turned to look at her sister. "This is fragged."

Stormy smirked slightly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Its fragged," Denita said as she sat watching the monitors discuss a storm of a century. She was fragged off but on one of them a game on another world was playing. It was some solace.

-0-Waiting in a locker room for the game

:That was fun:

:I think so. That little fragger won't do anything else again. He knows better:

:I know. Ada fragged us over with his promise trick: Sideswipe grinned as he sat in the locker room waiting for the game to start. The game would start without him. He was still not cleared to play.

"Ada is a slagging king," Sunstreaker said as the door opened. All helms turned toward it.

"Time to go, boys," an official said leaning into the room. The door closed.

Nearby petting Spot as he waited with Dawg and Bob, Sunspot moved forward to go with the team onto the field. He would spend the game standing at and on the bench with Sideswipe who was on the injured list. It would require them to work with the two best placed newbies, Rade-R and a good natured kid named Sprocket.

Sunstreaker stood, then looked around the room. The regulars were there, Bracket their goalie, the offensive and defensive players. They looked at him, then stood. "We will do this for Kaon. Nothing less, nothing more."

They nodded, then lined up to go out. Hugh-O or Huge-E as the sportscasters called him because he was enormous but the sweetest, gentlest guy off the pitch, Hamber who was fast, easy going and funny, Topsy, another fast offensive back who was bonded to Pan who was a defensive back all got into line psyching up as they did. They were Kaon kids too. Wasp was another huge defensive back along with several others who were the backbone of the team. Their record was unspoiled. They intended to keep it that way even as Sideswipe was unable to play himself.

Sunstreaker took the banner, then the door was opened. Stepping out, he lead the way as the team came behind him. At the end with the coaches, Sunspot walked with the animals. He wore a Kaon belt just like the adults and he was shined to a glossy finish. He would bring up the rear with his big brother, a giant smile on his face as he held the leashes of their mascots.

-0-Out there

:Look! There is Sunspot!: Jessie said as she sat with Ratchet in the rec room watching the show. It was on a gigantic screen that made the action life size.

"That's my boy," Ratchet said with a grin as he sipped energon during a lull in the refugee stream.

Prime had passed into the stadium earlier while Alor played the music. Everyone was ready to rumble as Kaon came in to play a tough game against Tarn. Both were hard luck towns and both had large populations here in the colony. It was going to be a (ball)bearing busting slag match between two teams that had huge players in the defense and fast players in the offense.

They moved through the dance and war chant, then headed toward the sidelines, Sunspot jogging alongside a smiling Sideswipe. They took their sides, then turned to watch. The ins would be advantage for Kaon. The offense ran out, then everyone lined up. The ball went up, then the center caught it. Turning to throw it to the end of the forward line where Sunstreaker was waiting, Wasp was slammed by two trucks.

Literally.

The place exploded, coming to their feet to roar as the big mech fell over the backs of the two who were slamming him up the wazoo. When they finally pushed halfway to the goal in their implacable drive against the ball carrier the Kavaliers put the brakes on that. Bunching up behind Wasp, they leaned into it pushing him forward. Having been stopped, the rest of Tarn caught up and began to press forward again. Poor Wasp bellowed like a demon in the middle of two mechanized landslides.

"Look at that," Blackjack said as he grinned. "That has to hurt."

Prime nodded as he stood beside Prowl holding Sojourner in his arms. She was smiling in a hat that was covered in little colorful butterflies. She was adorable and the cameras lingered on her little smiling face. It looked amazingly like her dad.

Prowl watched as the teams pushed each other back and forth with Kaon making headway to the midfield line again. It was going to be a less fun game in spite of things so far given that his nemesis and all around wild aft partner in crime was not around to beat on or share the post game bender that both had decided they wanted to commence.

Ratchet was do gooding on another planet, the slagger.

Alor would have to do. He glanced Ali's direction. That venerable saintly mech was jumping up and down screaming for Kaon to ***KICK THEIR AFTS, SUNSTREAKER*!** at the top of his vocal capacitors. Considering the dignity of that mech and his unique place in the life of their people, he grinned. Maybe he and Alor would get drunk and rub it in against Ratchet. It would serve him right if they got arrested and Ratchet wasn't there to join them. Then Prowl laughed aloud. "I'm losing my processor," he said to no one in particular.

On the field the teams were giving it their all as two of the most hard luck towns on Cybertron played for the glorification of their particular slum and waste land. Back and forth they went with fists flying as the ball was manhandled by the two teams who held fast in their clutches one very pissed off ball carrier.

Then whistles blew as flags flew everywhere. Everyone paused. Mostly. Turning to the refs, the teams walked forward as all of them screamed at the top of their voices. Outnumbered but fragged off too, the refs braced themselves for anything. That is when a raft of mini-cons from Kaon and a raft of tykes from Tarn finally boiled over in the stands. Given that mini-cons tended to sit in groups in proximity to each other in the stadiums anything was possible. Most of them knew each other and not all of them were happy associations. It was not surprising that a brawl broke out in the stands. Many were the villages that had beef with each other.

It was a family thing. Tall mechs probably wouldn't understand.

Standing on the sidelines holding Sunspot, Springer set him down gently. Running across the field, Drift in tow, they hurried as fast as they could to intercept the mass of churning fists and fury that was now front and center on the jumbotron.

-0-In the stadium broadcast booth

"Look at that, Blaster. The little slaggers are at it again."

"I know. Mini-cons. Short mech syndrome. Right now, Springer is going to get his aft handed to him, Jazz," Blaster said with a laugh. "Look at those! The blue ones!"

Two little blue mechs had been tossed over the edge of the seating section's wall and landed on their helms. Two more came over the side and the slagging match that happened next was epic. Swinging hard and furiously, they beat the crap out of each other. By the time that Springer reached them, more had joined the conflagration. A full on brawl was going on in front of the stands.

-0-In an ESPN booth in New York City, Earth waiting for the half time bull session and all around laugh fest with Blaster and Jazz over the MCA

"Damn. Just when you think it can't get more perfect, this happens," Bob Osborn said with a grin. Half of the sportscasters on the network were there lounging around making their own commentary about the fun they were watching together. They nodded. "I wonder if they'll transform into little cars?"

"In a perfect world, yes," Keith Olbermann said with a grin.

"I want to live on that world," Dan Patrick replied.

They all laughed. Then some of the little slaggers did just that.

-0-On the field on the sideline

The two teams who were watching along the side of the field were critiquing the fighting and policing techniques before them. All of them had expertise with the little fraggers and they knew how hard they were to catch, especially the smaller micro mini-cons who had somehow managed to clamber over the wall. Falling to the ground, they ran and jumped on the top of some of the mini-cons, hanging on tightly as two transformed and began to drive away.

"Look at that one," Hugh-O said as he watched a micro con gripping a mini pick up truck with fingers of death. "Isn't that cute? I would love to see a race like that at the track."

Sunstreaker snickered. "I'll tell Springer."

"Aren't you going to help your brother?" Topsy asked with a smirk as he stood with the Kaon team watching the debacle.

"No." Sunstreaker smirked back. "How will he learn if I save him every time?"

They laughed and watched as two more mini-cons transformed and drove off after two others that were chasing each other. By this time Hercy and Kup along with a determined Lon and three other Watch mechs were in hot pursuit. Coming along behind with a roar and a bounce was a rather perky moped.

Maxi was on the job.

-0-ESPN, NYC etc etc

"Look at that little moped. Is that Maxi?" Keith Olbermann asked.

It was.

-0-On the field over there

A little moped slammed on the brakes, then flew through the air transforming. She landed on her peds, then side kicked a mech just about her size sending him flying into the wall. She ran to him and gripped his ped as she looked around for someone to which she could pass him off. No one was doing more than marveling at her for a moment before more little slaggers poured over the wall.

Maxi, a tiny femme with a big fury dragged the groggy mech toward the players berating him all the way with intense motherly concern. Pausing before Hugh-O, she looked up. Way up. "Huge-E? Can you hold this slagger for me? I have a few more to go."

Hugh-O nodded with a grin, then picked up the groggy mini-con by his ped. When he did Maxi turned, picked out a target, then began to run toward him. A small white micro mini saw her coming, then turned to run like the wind. Everyone knew Maxi. She had a mean right fist.

"Little femme is a speed demon," Hugh-O said. "Look at her go."

"She's my kind of femme," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "Springer on the other servo..." he said as his voice trailed off.

Springer was running across the pitch chasing two little transformed micro minis. Given their size, speed and their amazing ability to maneuver and pivot on their tiny treads, this was going to take a while.

The cameras would not miss one awesome moment of it either.

-0-At a round up on Gliese 581 g

"Frag! I want to be there! Look at that! Maxi is the femme," Ratchet said as he laughed.

:I **love** her. I love that whole group. Your femme aide, Gypsy, Holi, Blondi, all of them. They have lunch once a week at The Diner On The Corner and we go if we can. They're the greatest."

"She can kick aft, our Maxi," Ratchet said with a grin. "How do you feel?"

:Better. Sorta: She looked up at Ratchet. :Sorry you're here babysitting me. You could be there. I imagine Prowl will be missing you:

"Frag Prowler. He can get over energized with Alor. I'm not babysitting you. Much." Ratchet grinned. The show on the screen was awesome. At that moment the camera paused on a tackle that Springer had made on a mini-con. They slid into the sidelines where the humans were standing. The camera caught the humans standing together looking over the wall to the ground. Two of them were Sam and Carly. It was silent as they sat watching. "Frag. Oops." Ratchet looked down at Jessie who sat with a solemn expression.

She looked up at Ratchet when the images on screen changed. :Well, I could have done without that."

Ratchet grinned. "You're the femme, little Missy."

:Keep telling me that: Jessie said with a slight grin. :I am **so** going to do something:

"What?"

:I don't know. Tar and feathers maybe: Jessie said.

Ratchet checked the reference, then grinned. "Your president, Abraham Lincoln was threatened with that by someone once and he said something funny. He said, 'If it wasn't for the feathers, I would forgo the honor'." He laughed. "Funny man, Abraham Lincoln."

:He was assassinated: Jessie said looking up at Ratchet with a grin.

Ratchet looked down at Jessie. "Oops."

They turned to watch the fun as Jolt ambled all over the field gathering mini- and micro mini-cons willy nilly. It was truly hilarious.

-0-TBC February 15, 2015 **edited 2-16-15**

NOTES:

This is a G1 story but there are so many versions of the characters out there that are interesting. I want the bots to be aliens even if they seem so much like us. The twins are dangerous. They displayed that. I want Sam to wonder what they were doing. They were intimidating him but they did so in a Cybertronian-alien manner. The trick is keeping them aliens. :D:D:D:D:D


	333. Chapter 333

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 333)

-0-At the brawl

They ran around the field whooping and hollering as the big mechs chased them. It was shown in loving detail on the jumbotron and everywhere else that Cybertronian football was devoured. Springer demonstrated the reason for his name as he leaped here and there catching some and barely missing others. Given that the micros were designed to go into places that the gods feared to tread, they were fast, could pivot on a dime and were relentless. When one would run past Jolt he would zap them, the little slaggers then cartwheeling into the dust with a splat. They would be gathered up and tossed into the bin he carried like a dirty rag into the laundry basket.

All of the big mechs were pissed.

A mini-con had made it back to the stadium side where he had jumped. He slid to a halt, then turned making faces at the big mechs who were charging him. As he did a pair of arms reached down, encircled his neck, then pulled him up into the stands. The camera zeroed in to see a bigger mech, not by much, railing at him like he was a son.

He was.

By the time the rest of them were corralled, the penalties had been exacted and now were being awarded. The judge of the refs stepped to the center field and the crowd grew instantly quiet. **"KAON HAS THE INS! KAON GETS ONE PENALTY THROW! TARN DESERVES A HARD KICK IN THE AFT! ALL MINI-CONS NEED TO GO HOME AND STAY THERE!"**

The crowd burst into laughter and weighed in on the findings. Sunstreaker walked to the penalty line of the field catching the 300 pound steel ball easily.

-0-NYC ETC

"Look at that guy," Dan Patrick said with a certain amount of awe. "He can turn on a 70 degree angle. It stuns me every time I see it."

"I wish Sideswipe were well enough to play. I don't know the two replacements. Rade-R and Sprocket. Not much on the website about them but that they were college players at one time," Keith Olberman said.

"We'll find out. Sideswipe might miss one more game. I heard that he was going for a final check up this week and they would release their findings on the website under their team file," Bob Osborn said.

Everyone nodded. Then Sunstreaker leaped into the air to shoot on goal.

-0-On the ground

Sunstreaker did the math, computed the conditions into the equations, then mentally ran the play. Tweaking it slightly in his (illegal) football mathematics program disguised as a program on navigation, he calculated what it would take. Even with that much help it was still up to him.

He scored.

Landing lightly, he grinned as the stadium exploded. Kaon 1, Tarn, 0.

-0-NYC at ESPN

"His stats state that he weighs nearly two point nine metric or three U. S. tons. Yet he just leaped into the air like it was nothing. Can you imagine the amount of power that mech produces?" Olberman asked.

"I ran it on a calculator here. Just a standard Lamborghini Aventador is 691 horsepower. If you figure that we just saw one do a jump shot and dunk a 300 pound steel ball through a hook about 500 yards away … you can imagine his incredible power."

Everyone nodded.

"I would love to go for a drive on a flat road with that mech," Dan Patrick said.

Everyone laughed, then nodded.

-0-On the field

**SUNSTREAKER! HE SCORED!" **Sunspot said from the vantage point of Sideswipe's arms.

"He did. He better do it again," Sideswipe said as the team changed out and Rade-R walked to the pitch. :Here he comes, Sunny:

:I see him: The big mech called a huddle, the team gathering. :Set plays like we practiced them unless someone calls an audible. Remember, if you can break free signal us. No showboats or I will slag you personally:

Everyone nodded.

"**HUT, YOU FRAGGERS!" **

They broke and walked to the line to take the ins. Walking to their positions, they looked across the line at the huge mechanisms that were looking back. Then the ball was snapped, Rade-R had it and the lines surged. The crack was audible as they came together, crashing into each other with clawing servos and evil intentions.

They ran into each other, some of the bigger mechanisms throwing the smaller ones to the side as they ran for the ball carrier wherever he was. Rade-R for his part was following the plan rolling toward the right for a build up of the line and a thrashing gallop all the way to the end zone.

Hopefully **they** would be thrashed, not him.

He ran with a fleet ped passing the ball to the side to Hamber. He caught it, then went the other way gulling the linemen from the other side long enough to slip past. He was heading for the end zone, the two defensive backs and the biggest, tallest goalie in the league. It was hoped by Tarn management that what he didn't have in speed he could make up in big. He was harder to pass through than he looked.

Tossing the ball to Sunstreaker who had managed to shake off half the team in a feint, he raged forward making the play for the newbie and Hamber. He caught the ball in midair, spun halfway around and passed it to Rade-R before taking out the goalie in a flying fit of fury. They rolled out of the way for Rade-R who put it through the hoop.

The crowd went wild.

Crawling out from under the big goalie who had been an almost insurmountable obstacle a moment before, Sunstreaker jumped up and danced for a second. Bumping fists, he walked to the sidelines to pick up Sunspot and spin him around.

Score.

Kaon, 2. Tarn, 0.

The game was young.

-0-On the planet out there

Ratchet helped children off ships as the sick and wounded kept coming. They had been triaged in space but it was just a patch until they could be sent ahead to the colony. They were a group from all over the Diaspora and a very ill one from inside the Empire as well. Dai Atlas was now removing groups of civilians from Cybertron and sneaking them out in cargo holds of ships that came loaded and left empty. They were the energon ships bringing ore to Soundwave from here and there including a rumored strike that had been taken away from either a pirate or one of Prime's newest prisoners in the Oort Field somewhere.

Those strong and coherent enough told him what they knew, that they were slaving away until stealthy mechs and femmes came taking them away in the night. They weren't necessarily specialists or other 'essential' individuals though some of them had lots of skills. They were just faltering, failing in health and needed rescue.

The word was the Network had built way into the hell and gone and would be organizing the straggling fleeing refugee groups and bigger migrations now with the Knights and Circle making arrangements and protection for gatherings. There were also said to be Seekers trapped on the other side of the Empire hiding in the distortions of energy that were in the same general area of Benzuli. They would have to be retrieved because many of them were sparkling Seekers in adult bodies. Once the news had spread among the kindreds they began to be rescued by the adults who found in this atrocity nothing more to tie them to the Decepticon Cause.

One more problem for Prime to resolve.

Ratchet helped a number of elders off a ship, then paused. He looked at the little group before him, about half a dozen little bots who were dazed with travel and the paradigm shift. All of the groups coming were. These were no exception but they were.

The little group included Ratchet's grandgenitors, Chan, Docker and Corr. They leaned on each other, the mech who was helping them and the doorway of the hatch as they struggled to step off. None of them seemed to notice that Ratchet was in front of him. But then, they didn't remember their little mech with a chevron either. Ratchet stood riveted to the spot, then reached for his grandada, Chan. Picking him up, he held Chan gently, turning toward a medic who was standing behind him. Handing him off, Ratchet nodded. "Take them to emergency suite four, all of them. I will be there with these two as well."

"Go straight in without triage here?" the tech said.

Ratchet nodded as he reached for Corr. "Yes." Taking his grandatar gently into his arms, he turned to another tech handing him off. "Follow Foley." The tech nodded, then turned to go toward the great ship nearby.

Ratchet picked up his last grandgenitor, Docker, Appa Ratchet's bond. She was so small and fragile that for a moment he didn't think he dared move with her. Then he did, walking toward the ship following the others. He entered and hurried toward the elevator that would take him to the medical section.

Stepping off, he rushed to suite 4 and entered. Two little figures were sitting or lying on med berths, their helms hanging with fatigue. Ratchet set Docker down, then turned to the techs. "Plug them in."

They did and data flowed, Ratchet scrutinizing it carefully. They were battered, starved, had protoform wasting, showed marks of overwork and looked listless. They had been taken out with the other desperate cases it was evident.

Working feverishly, Ratchet began the protocols designed to do rescue medicine on bad cases. The three lay back as Ratchet worked, none of them noticing him as their grandson. By the time they were finally hooked up, he had a picture of each of them, their situation and was formulating a plan to help them recover. It would take a lot of time and work but it was doable.

He glanced at a tech nearby. "We need a private room that will hold them together. They're a family," he said as he looked up from the data on the screen over Docker. "They will stay here and go when we finally leave here. I don't want them in the database yet."

The tech looked up from his datapad with a quizzical expression. "Doctor?"

"They're mine. They're my family. I have to tell the others so they hear it from me. They will be overcome if this isn't done the right way," Ratchet replied.

The tech nodded, then grinned. "Congratulations."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, Foley. I have to do this right. My grandatar will be harmed if this isn't told to him correctly. He has been missing them for more than a year now."

Foley nodded. "Done deal." He turned to walk out and get more data from more basket cases coming in on the ships outside. They were all from the outlying slums of Iacon, all of them elders or injured. They were part of the effort by Dai Atlas to find out the state of the civilians stranded on Cybertron, prioritize need, then remove those in a bad way. If those ailing couldn't work any longer, it was feared that their energon would not be spared in the ever pressing grind to rebuild Cybertron at any cost.

Ratchet looked at them, gently touching the etching of a poem on the arm of Chan. He felt his optics flood, then dialed down his emotions. There was too much to do now to get maudlin he told himself. Then he turned to get heated blankets for the three as he waited for the orderlies to take them to a four patient semi-private room on the floor above where he stood now.

-0-At the game

Appa Ratchet stood watching the game, his cat stowed in his carry hold. They were inseparable, the two and it was as Ratchet hoped it would be with his grandfather. He had company and solace in the gentle animal with soft fur. Appa watched the game with great happiness, the idea of being allowed to come once more shockingly exciting.

Sunstreaker's team was ahead, they would go to dinner afterward and he would see his shows on the teevee later that night. He had a monitor placed in his berth room now and could watch 'his stories' in the comfort of his bed. The only thing better than that would be having Docker there with him.

He cheered and cheered as he watched Kaon make a slow and brutal effort toward notching another victory on their way to the Primus Cup Championship of Mars.

-0-TBC 2-16-15** edited 2-18-15**

NOTES:

Guest, welcome aboard. :D Thank you so much for your note. I love to write the guys and try to keep it balanced but you're right. We need more guys (cowbell) (A little joke for the 40th anniversary of Saturday Night Live, a variety show in the USA) The laughable thing is, I suck at writing women so having the gals have so many turns is kinda funny. :D I will rectify that because I love to hear men talk, they can be so funny. :D:D:D

ESL: feint: fake Sunstreaker feinted (faked) a move.

HUGS TO ALL! (PS. I am still editing this but changed Docker back to a femme which he/she was way back when. If that jostles anything else, I will edit it too.) :D:D:D Me getting out the big hammer ...


	334. Chapter 334

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 334)

-0-Later that night during a lull

He sat waiting for the hook up in the office of the CMO on Titan. The patient load had been lessened when the most stabilized were airlifted to Mars. They had moved nearly five thousand individuals and at Autobot City, the pace was excellent to help these, mostly severely debilitated mechs and the odd femme.

The screen cleared. Ironhide with Alor and Blackjack were standing in front of the monitor in the apartment grinning at him. "Old mech. How the frag are you doing?"

Ratchet smirked in spite of himself. "Not bad. Some of us have to work."

"Some of us are soft sparked," Alor said with a grin. "What's wrong? You look terrible."

Ratchet snorted. "And here I thought I had my best face forward." He vented a sigh. "Are the infants in bed?"

"They are," Ironhide said as everyone nodded.

"My genitors?"

"I don't know if they're in bed but they aren't here," Ironhide said. "What's going on?"

"They're sending the worst of the worst. Dai Atlas identified two areas where the 'Cons are dumping worn out mechs and femmes. One is the Wasteland and the other is the Dead End."

"Frag," Blackjack said with fury. "What are they doing? Just parting out the useless?"

Ratchet nodded. "Anyone who can't serve a purpose is being dumped there. There's word that the 'Cons are using them for target practice or smelting some of them, those who can't run fast enough."

It was silent a moment, then rage informed their features. "Those fraggers!" Alor said with fury. "We have to stop this."

"We do. But there's more. Dai is smuggling them out, the worst, the most vulnerable on empty outgoing ships that come in to bring energon and other things. It's very dangerous. He's got a lot of them coming and a bunch in this group. Three of them are my grand genitors."

It was silent a moment, then Ironhide blinked. "Chan and Corr? Docker?" he asked with intense surprise.

"Yes," Ratchet said as he battled back tears. "I have them with me. I don't want to tell anyone until I bring them and I'm there to help Appa. My folks too."

Blackjack nodded. "We understand. Ali and I are coming now. Hang on and we'll be there in a moment." He turned to glance at Alor who nodded. "We're on our way, Ratchet."

Ironhide turned to them and they chatted a moment clarifying things before turning to walk out. The door closed behind them. Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "You okay, Ratchet?"

"I will be eventually. Its good to have them safe with me but the others? What the frag have we become, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"The mechs who will save our planet and our people," he said with cold malice. They chatted for about ten minutes before Alor appeared behind him on the monitor. "Ironhide, we will check on things here and call you back, son."

Ironhide nodded. "I wish I was there."

"Come tomorrow if you can after you get them into school," Ratchet said, then he winced. "It's still weekend."

"I'll part them out," Ironhide said with firm resolve. They signed off, he checked the infants, then sat down in his red chair to pass a sleepless night.

-0-Alor and Ratchet

Alor sat down across from Ratchet who sat like a limp rag in his chair behind the big desk in the big office of the CMO on Metrotitan. "How are they?"

"Very ill. Starved, battered, needful of replacements and maintenance and beaten down. I hate to see them so battered. They never had a good orn in their life," Ratchet said as he rubbed his face. "Come on. I'll show them to you." He rose and the two left the office to walk to the elevator through the busy halls of the giant.

They stepped off on one of several 'ward floors' where those patched were placed to stabilize and be ready for transport. Anyone from surgery came here too. It was slightly darkened for comfort as nurses, techs, volunteers, doctors and medics walked among the patients caring for and checking them as they lay on berths, machines or not attached to them.

Walking through the vast ward, they came to a long corridor filled with rooms on both sides. Pausing before one, Ratchet entered the darkened space, Alor following. Three of the four berths were occupied by little mechs lying under warmed blankets. Machines beeped as energon lines fed to them that which they had lacked most of their life. Decent nutrition and supplements.

Alor paused beside Chan, putting a servo on his arm. "What a little mech. All of them."

Ratchet nodded. "They are but they were giants to me. I remember them being taller," he said with a slight grin. "They were colossal to me."

Alor squeezed Ratchet's shoulders. "They will be again. Right now, keeping this until the end is a good idea especially for Ratchet. He is already terribly emotional about Docker."

"He is." They stood together a moment. "How is it at the other end?"

"Going extremely smoothly. This group is so broken that it really would have been a disaster if they had come all at once. Who do you start with?" Alor said.

Ratchet nodded. "I know. I owe the Knights. I owe Dai. He's a good mech that one."

Alor nodded. "I know."

They stood together talking quietly, then both turned to do that job at hand.

-0-Morning on Mars

**"ATAR! WHY WE GO WITH THE SHES!?"**

Ironhide looked at his son, then grinned. They wouldn't be driving little cars today. They wouldn't have lunch together and go to another game. They would be parted out to the family who he had clued in and sworn to secrecy. The door opened and a big helm peered inside. "Hi."

"Hi," Ironhide replied as the trine walked inside. "Good that you're here. I have to go as soon as I can." He looked down at the heavily clad array of infants minus Prowler who stared up at him. "Time to go, spud. You infants be good. I'll be back shortly."

"How shortly, Atar?" Hero asked anxiously.

"It won't be long." He looked at the twins. "I'll be back in four joors unless things change."

They nodded and after a lot of kisses and hugs of infants, Ironhide stepped out to head for the Fortress and a bridge to Gliese 581 g. Infants turned to the trine. **"WHAT NOW, SHES!?"** Orion asked.

Laughter. That's what.

-0-Bridge to Gliese

He stepped out of the bridge on the plain that was the base on Gliese 581 g. The crevasse that had told them of the bounty of the planet was nearby. All around him orderly chaos was underway. Ships that no longer carried refugees were being refit to be sent back or made ready to be hauled to Ceres for decommission and eventual smelting.

Refugees were being helped or carried down from ships, many of them missing limbs or even parts of their armor leaving exposed their processors in some cases. He paused to let techs go past as a sinking feeling of deep rage and despair overtook him. :Ironhide to Prime:

It took a moment but Prime was on. :Prime here:

:Have you got a moment to spare to come to Gliese? It might be a good idea to take a look: Ironhide said.

:On my way. Prime out:

Ironhide waited, then heard the bridge nearby. Prime stepped out with Prowl, then turned to walk toward Ironhide who was standing near a constant stream of very battered refugees, some incoherent and others unconscious heading toward the hangar doors of Metrotitan.

"This is bad," Prime said. "Worse than I thought."

"They're dumping those that can't work into the Dead End or Wasteland. Come and see something," Ironhide said as he turned to walk to the titan. They entered, took an elevator and stepped off as Ironhide homed into Ratchet. He was standing outside the door of a room talking to a concerned appearing Alor. "Ratchet. Ada."

They turned, then waited as the three joined them, Ironhide hugging Ratchet. "What is the situation so far, Ratchet?" Prime asked as Prowl stood next to him with concern.

"I have sketchy info but it would appear if you can't work they will dump you. I can't say if Soundwave knows about it. He has delegated overseers for different sections of the rebuild and some of them are notable fraggers but its happening. The Wastelands, the Dead End in Polyhex and a couple of other places are getting those who are unable to contribute. There's even rumors of the inmates being target practice or just being smelted for something else. No one has seen it but its rumored," Ratchet said as Alor squeezed his shoulders.

Heavy treads behind them signaled Blackjack's return. "The pilots say that they are smuggling the most vulnerable out through the underground systems because this has taken a turn for the worse and gathering them in the Badlands at Kaon. Then they send them out on ships smuggled for forwarding onward. When they get enough at camps designed to receive them, they put them into smaller migrations and send them onward. They are in need of everything to help them. It might even help to garrison their staging areas."

Prime nodded. "Pencil in a road trip, Prowl," Prime said grimly. The solemn winger nodded.

"Come inside," Ratchet said as he entered the room again.

The others followed, then paused a moment. Three little figures were on the berths, one femme and two mechs. They looked halfway to the Matrix and the data levels which all of them had learned to halfway interpret over the eons could have been better.

"Those numbers are better than they were when they came in. These three are my grand genitors. This is Chan, Corr and Docker," Ratchet said before bursting into tears.

-0-Moments later in a small lounge nearby

They sat grim faced and concerned. Sipping heated energon Ratchet pulled himself together. "The idea that my family is nothing and has no value makes me want to invade Cybertron."

Prime nodded. "I know. We have to meet up with Dai Atlas. We have to supply whatever they need and maybe help bring our people out with them."

"We probably can't invade Cybertron yet, right?" Ironhide asked hopefully.

Prime looked at him, then vented a soft sigh. "No."

"But we can help give them a black optic," Blackjack said. "It will have to be balanced with not letting anyone know we know what is going on."

Prime nodded. "We need to send Elita, her team and Jazz back for an update. What is the status of the comm line between the Network, Cybertron and us, Prowl?"

"Its held up because of a Decepticon patrol in the area where we need to bury relays. Once they move off to patrol something else we can finish that installation and there will be real time, nearly, communications with the underground." Prowl pulled a datapad, checked it, then nodded. "That's sort of where it is right now."

"Put it on the agenda, military only," Prime said. He looked at Ratchet. "What do you plan to do about them being found? What about your family?"

"I can't take them home until I leave here. I will have to make sure they are ambulatory at least or it will be scary to show Appa and the others. Even if it takes an orn or two there I will keep them under wraps."

A buzzing sound was heard and all looked at the floor. Jessie was there on her segway. :**HI!**:

Prime grinned. "Hello, Jessie. I hear you're a big help."

:I try to be, Optimus: She grinned. :I know why I'm here:

Everyone stared at her, then Ratchet who nodded. Optimus looked down at her again. "You are a very precious friend of the Autobots and so is Sam. I don't pretend to understand what is happening here but we want you to know we love you. Both of you."

Jessie grinned. :I love all of you back. Don't worry about Sam. He's my problem:

"That's my girl," Ratchet said with a grin. "If you need help slagging him, let me know."

"Oh frag," Ironhide said glancing at Ratchet. "Ignore him, Jessie. Old mech is insane."

Jessie laughed. :I know: she replied with a wink at Ratchet. :That is what I count on:

"Better add that to the agenda, Prowler," Ironhide said. "Maybe Sam will want to go with Elita and Jazz to Cybertron. Might be safer than Mars right now."

It was the right touch for the right moment.

-0-TBC 2-17-15 **edited 2-17-15**

NOTES:

The Dead End is canon and so are the sad sacks who are crowded in there. They are called 'empties' and they are either smelted or shot at but they are always ignored. They barely eek out a living, poor things. I would imagine that there are more than just one dead end slums on a planet as ravaged as Cybertron.

Check it out at tf wiki dot net.

Oh and a major oops. Docker is a femme who is a master electrician, loathes The System and is a good kind soul. I will make the necessary adjustments to match the rest of the story. :D:D:D


	335. Chapter 335

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 335)

-0-At halftime the day before

They entered the locker room as a team, moving apart to find a place to sit. It had been a brutal half of the game thus far with more coming. It was Kaon 2, Tarn 0 but no one expected that the game was over. Nothing focused a team in the second half more than a zero after their name. Sideswipe sat next to his brother as Sunspot hurried around bringing towels and energon sports drinks for the players.

:Nice half: he said.

:It can get better. When I see ten to zero I will agree: Sunstreaker said.

:Pessimist: Sideswipe said as he watched Sunspot hustle. "**Way to go, Sunny**."

The infant paused, then smiled brilliantly at his brother. **"I LOVE THIS, SIDESWIPE! I WILL HELP YOU! ALL OF YOU!"** He turned to hand a cube to Bracket who leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Sunspot hugged him, then turned to hustle onward.

Rade-R who was watching him glanced at Sideswipe. :Would you mind telling me what happened to that little mech?:

A huge part of Sideswipe minded, then he relaxed a bit. :He was taken by the 'Cons and made to fight in the war. He's a sparkling but he had to fight. He was also beaten and kicked around by Megatron himself:

Rade-R stared at Sideswipe for a moment, then nodded. :Frag:

:Sort of explains it to us too: Sideswipe said grimly.

Sunspot ran toward the mechs at Rade-R's side of the room, then paused. He held out a towel with a smile on his face.

Rade-R took it, then nodded. "Thank you, Sunspot," he said with a strange expression on his face.

:He's our brother: Sideswipe said staring coldly at the newbie.

Rade-R glanced sharply at Sideswipe. :I … I wasn't judging. I am shocked that little kids were used like that:

:Yeah, well … that's what we're facing. Unprincipled fraggers: Sideswipe said, his gaze fixed on the newbie.

Rade-R stared at him, then looked down at Sunspot who was talking to Sprocket as he paused in his do gooding. His expression was blank but his processor was going full on. What it was saying no one short of him would know.

-0-Camp Gliese

Ratchet stood over the patient as he finished up with a micro weld of the little mech's spark chamber. Watching the data, he relaxed as the system kicked in and the levels went up dramatically. This little mech looked like his grand genitors, pitted armor, famished interior, defeat and sorrow etched into his face. He stared at the mech, then checked the time. The game was over.

He turned and walked to a communications device calling up who he wanted and needed. "Sunstreaker here. Ada? What's happening? Are you alright?"

"Sunny, I need you, your brother and as many of your artist friends and etchers you can manage to bring here. I will clear it with Prime. Bring all your kits. All of them. Okay?"

Sunstreaker who was looking at Ratchet from the screen of the device nodded. "We're on it."

Ratchet nodded. "Good, son. Ratchet out." The screen went blank, then Ratchet commed Prowl. The scene came on of Prowl in Ops Center with Paragon in the background directing something or other. "Prowl. I need a solid."

Prowl gave him one.

Moments later …

Sunstreaker came through the bridge followed by his brother and seven mechs carrying heavy cases. They had their own and all paused before Ratchet. "We're here. Where are they?"

"Everywhere," Ratchet said. He slipped his arms around Sunstreaker. "Thanks."

"Anything you want you get, Ada," Sunstreaker said staring tensely at the only mech who could pierce his soul beyond the trine.

"Follow me, boys," Ratchet said as he turned. They walked with him stepping around any number of medical things, machines and individuals. Gurneys passed them, some waiting for them to pass as they came to the elevator. Heading upward, they found the room that Ratchet had asked Tyke to create. Inside, they entered, then paused. "I asked Tyke to make a detailing shop for you and the others. He has also replicated a complete set up for you to use as well as restock your kits. You can also have him make what you need. He's programmed to do armor and color maintenance for anyone who lives here. Make them beautiful. Some of them have never been. Ever." Ratchet paused with emotion, then nodded.

He walked out, then returned with a pair of tiny mechs. One was assimilating a new leg and arm, neither on the same side. He was bashed and battered. His colors were a drab yellowish white from having been faded, unmaintained and abused over the misery of his lifetime. The little mech with him, his elderly bond was equally bad off. "You will be in good hands, both of you. They will fix and restore your armor and re-incise your poems and sayings. Tell them what you want and they will do it. Right?"

Nine big mechs, warriors most of them nodded, their expressions filled with misery and anger. Bluestreak hurried in, then paused to look around. The little mechs who were trying to make themselves inconspicuous, the habit of a lifetime looked up at Ratchet. "We can't pay for this. We don't want to get into trouble."

Ratchet felt things snap inside. He felt the entirety of his life's suffering slam into him like a low flying Seeker. He gathered the little mech into his arms and held him, hugging him tightly as he struggled to control himself. Setting him down, he knelt and took both mechs by the servo. "Please understand. We **love** you. You are loved. We are **so** **happy** you are here. You will **never **suffer again. You are **so valuable and good**. Do you see these mechs?" he asked nodding to the group and Bluestreak.

They nodded fearfully.

"They love you too. They want to help you look beautiful again. They are here to help you get your colors back. All you have to do is tell them what you want. **It doesn't matter. Nothing** matters but your happiness. Do you understand?"

They looked at him, an agony of emotions crossing their faces as they struggled to understand that anyone anywhere cared about them at any level. They had lived in the Dead End so long that they had forgotten who they were and what they were supposed to be. Nothing about their long lives was anything but pain filled and lonely. The first mech nodded. "If you tell me that, I will do what you want."

"What is your color? What do you want to look like?" Ratchet asked as the agony of his spark break filled him.

The little mech thought a moment, then looked at his bond. "I can't remember, Cooper. Do you?"

Cooper who was near to breakdown under the strain of getting helped shrugged. "I can't remember, Jep."

Ratchet looked at the group. "Can you scan for pigment?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "We can."

"Then show them. If they want better and if they want fancy show them. They don't remember and they are so beat down. Make them kings, Sunny." Ratchet stood up staring at the group. They nodded. Ratchet turned to the little pair. "They will take good care of you. I will come and see how beautiful you are when they finish. Don't be afraid. Optimus Prime is taking care of you now."

They looked at him with disbelief but nodded anyway. Bluestreak who looked ready to pass out walked to them and gently took Jep's arm. "Come with me, Jep. My bonds are the best. They will make you so beautiful you won't recognize yourself." He began a patter as he gently helped the pair walk to platforms to stand to begin the process of repair, priming and the many leveled layers of color, anti-scratch and finishes that a typical Cybertronian wore in the Martian colony of the Primes.

Ratchet would find more and delegate a mech to take over when he had to fix several processor injuries. The mechs would come out of the detailing shop looking reborn. Their colors were there, their hurts were in the beginning of repair and they were changed. Most of them needed intensive counseling, some with stays at the Processor Hospital but they would have taken the first steps toward being well again.

Nearly all of them for the first time believed that someone who looked their way could actually see them.

-0-Second half of a game the day before

They walked out behind their captain, Sunstreaker and did their bow. Walking to the bench, they began to psyche up for the brutality to come. They took the field and as Tarn got the ball they clashed. It was as if two great tidal waves came together, rising upward as they grappled. Tarn battled them, but they were halted at the quarter line and had to surrender the ball.

Sunstreaker led the offense out and took their places. The ball was thrown into play and it was on. Back and forth, gaining yards and losing them, they shoved forward until the scrum formed. Sunstreaker holding the ball pressed forward as all three tons of his colossal power along with the rest of them made Tarn give ground.

Spotting Rade-R at the edge, he passed the ball. The surprised youngster grabbed it, then broke free. Pouring on the speed, he ran around the scrum heading for the goal as fast as he could. Breaking apart, the teams turned, then began to run.

Blazing his way forward on his skates, Sunstreaker called for the ball as the play demanded. Rade-R spotting an opening ignored him and leaped. He spiked the ball forward with an incredible pass. It zoomed to the hoop but bounced into the stands off the servo of the huge tall Tarn goalie. It hit the mid row of spectators and they disappeared into the floors and stairway from the force of it.

Sunstreaker stood staring at the scene, then shook his helm. The spectators affected came back out and held up the ball. It ended up on the jumbotron. So did Sunstreaker's fury. It was a long silent walk to the side for the ins. They would take it back in at nearly the mid field line.

-0-Watching the game alone

:Frag: Jessie said as she sat on a table near the monitor. :Sunstreaker is going to be pissed about that one:

She was talking to Lonnie, Sarah, her other femme soldier friends and Linda over a comm line that was open through the bullet line. There was almost no delay.

:I would hate to be on his down side: Lonnie Epps said with a laugh.

Jessie had called them earlier when Ratchet got called for surgery. He didn't take her because it looked long and she would have to stay in the operating suite longer than Ratchet thought good for her. :Hi. Lonnie? Linda? Sarah?"

Pause.

:**JESSIE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?**: Lonnie Epps said over the din of the game.

:I'm on Gliese with Ratchet. I thought I could watch the game with you. I have it on the monitor: -Jessie

:**AWESOME!**: -Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Linda Graham and the Cheerful Femmes of the Armed Forces standing with them

:I want you all to know I know about Sam. Thanks for being my friend: -Jessie

Long pause.

:We love you, little sister: -Lonnie in a chorus of agreement from the others

:I love you back: -Jessie choking up, then gathering herself. :I am going to kick his ass but I want you to know I know:

:We want to watch: -Sarah as the others weigh in

:I haven't decided how but I will put you on the email list for notification: -Jessie laughing in spite of herself. :What's the game like there?:

:**AWESOME!**: -all of them

They would chat through the game until it finished, then after hugging Ratchet and telling him of her undying love for him and his entire species, Jessica Anna Landon would return to Mars and whoop it up with her friends for the rest of the weekend. Sam and Carly would join them. Carly would have a ton of fun. Sam wouldn't.

-0-Later that evening during a lull

"Amma, this is Ratchet. I have you and the others safe. Appa is waiting for you. I have your grandsons here. They are going to put your colors to rights soon. You will love them. I missed you. Thank you for making it. You have so much to live for now. We will take care of you. All of us." Ratchet straightened, then adjusted the blanket covering his Amma Docker. Gathering his emotions, he stepped out closing the door a little bit. He put them on proximity sensors, then turned back to the job at servo.

Saving his people.

-0-TBC February 16, 2015 **edited 2-17-15**

NOTES: This is what happens when you listen to beautiful music. I am a firm believer that anything is only as strong as its weakest member. Megatron will never know that. Frodo Baggins did. ;) Even the smallest person can change the world. Sing it, Galadriel! Hugs!


	336. Chapter 336

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 336)

-0-Outside a semi-private room in Metrotitan, Camp Gliese, Gliese 581 g, Primal Colony of Mars

He picked up an arm and gently examined it. Laying it down, tucking the warming blanket around the small figure, Sunstreaker walked to Chan and did the same. Corr and Docker were in sad shape too, the eons of neglect brought about by extreme poverty and hardship manifesting in their outer armor. He turned, then wove his way out moving into the corridor with the others who had taken a break to see the newest members of their family.

"They look fragged," Sideswipe said glancing a his brother as he stood with Bluestreak.

"They are. Its going to take a lot to re-mediate that armor. We're going to have to use some of the really good stuff and a lot of it. All of them need it," Sunstreaker replied.

"These are the worst battered mechs and femmes I've ever seen," Blue said. "Ratchet said some of them came in without limbs, some without covers over their processors. Imagine not having your processor covered." He shuddered.

"It's fragged. Those fraggers are going to pay. I get to kill Soundwave. He's mine," Sunstreaker said with his usual lethality when his mind was made up.

"We'll help you," Sideswipe said as all the mechs with him nodded.

It was unanimous.

-0-Nearby

"I have discussed a solution to the problem we're facing here, Ratchet, about all these high needs patients. Jetta is refitting one of the public building towers in the Seven Cities for all of them. We're making an assisted living building where there will be nurses and doctors on call, regular counselors in the building and all of the patients in reach of emergency assistance. Right now Jetta is getting it wired with specialized emergency sensors, call buttons in all the apartments and a medical center on the bottom floor. There will be rooms large and small for counseling or other procedures and all of the patients will be safer than on their own. There will be communal dining so that their nutritional aspect will be monitored and anyone who doesn't check in during morning and evening calls will be checked out."

"Well, that's genius. Is this your idea, Paragon?" Ratchet asked with relief.

He nodded. "It is. I have been ruminating on it for some time. We could even move some of those who are in need of more supervision or require attendance in until they are ready to move out. As it is, they are scattered all over the colony making it harder to maintain their plans for recovery."

Ratchet nodded. "I approve. Thank you, Paragon, for being a great asset."

It reverberated through him, this praise from this mech. He nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. I am happy to be of service."

"We all have to be until things turn around. This relieves my processor. I will ask my director for health outreach to identify those that could benefit from living there."

They stood together going over the plans until the call came for Ratchet to meet incoming ships. Word had it that Dai Atlas might be coming in on one of them and he let Prime know. Prime responded from the quarry fifty miles away. He was on his way.

-0-Outside

The ships began to touch down, all of them seeing wear, many with fire scores on their sides. They sagged, then powered down as dozens and dozens of personnel fogged over to help. Hatches opened and they began to come down. They were a desperately sorry group. A mech stumbled down, his optics unfocused. He had part of his helm exposed and it affected his gait. It also affected his mind. He was saying the same thing over and over as if a feedback loop was undergoing in his processor. He was guided by someone else, someone in bad condition who still had their faculties. He looked at a tech. "Can you help my ada?"

He was helped.

Ratchet stood over the stretchers and those who sat on the ground, making decisions and earmarking the worst for himself and the neurosurgeons, Gullwing and Goldwing. Some were at death's door, expedited to Mars because they were out of the reach of the Knight's medics. Others were not so bad but were part of the family member who was. Rather than separate them and cause more grief, they were sent as a group. They begged for help for their most afflicted member and were sent in to get it.

As the last were going toward Titan, a big mech was walking with several others toward Ratchet. He was a huge charismatic mech, one with the usual swords of the Circle of Light and the tattoos of the Knights of Cybertron. Others with him bore the same tats and sense of confidence. Ratchet turned to walk to him and they paused together by a ship which was taking on supplies. "You're Atlas, I presume," Ratchet said with a grin.

They gripped servos. "I am. You're Ratchet. I remember you."

"I owe you one. You saved my grand genitors, the three that were missing," Ratchet said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dai said with a grin. "I am assuming Prime is here."

"You assume correctly. Are you two still angry at each other or is that energon under the bridge now?" Ratchet asked as Prime transformed nearby.

Atlas grinned. "That remains to be seen."

Optimus Prime followed by Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide and Prowl slowed, then held out his servo. "Dai Atlas, welcome."

Dai gripped Prime's servo. "Good to see you, Prime. We have a lot to talk about," he said.

Prime nodded. "You must tell me what you need. We can give you everything from ships to supplies. We can even help with security at your staging areas."

Dai Atlas nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. Is there some place we can talk?"

Prime nodded. "Follow me." He turned to walk to Metrotitan, the rest following.

"Good to see you, Blackjack and the orn will never come when I am sorry to see you, Maestro," Atlas said as he followed Prime.

"We are delighted to see you. Any face from the past is welcome," Alor said. "Welcome to our base."

"Its a strange choice. What's the big deal about this planet? It doesn't exactly appear to be strategic or even easily accessible for those purposes," Atlas asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Alor said with a grin. Then he told them.

-0-In the big conference room off the command deck of Titan

They sat, then took a moment to look around. Prime leaned forward on his arms. "How did you manage to get this many desperate mechs off Cybertron from places like the Wasteland and the Dead End?"

"Patience, Prime, is how," Dai said. "We have a warren of underground installations now, all of them designed to keep the 'Cons out and our people safe. We have networked into the administration of Soundwave and the army. There are so many Decepticon army families in hiding and so many infants that they're desperate to change things. They came to us and we vetted them carefully.

"It works out that we go through these terrible areas feeding them and trying to help them with housing and their hurts. The energon plants you gave us help a lot. We could use more," Dai said as Prowl made a note. "When we're there we do as much medicine as we can, then flag those that are going to die without intervention. There are so many, Prime. We do what we can. We take them underground, then put them in the empty holds of sympathetic individuals who fly them out. No one checks a ship going out. They only really check them coming in. Discipline isn't what it used to be. No one is happy with Soundwave in command and some of the stronger egos are starting to build their own kingdoms."

Prime nodded. "We will supply you with whatever you need in quantities you require including ships and techs. Alor told you about this place."

"If the 'Cons ever knew about this planet they would swarm here in numbers," Flasher, Dai's chief medical officer said grimly.

Prime nodded. "We are preparing to move this planet to our own space so that no one can have it without a fight. We have two Triggers now and enough physicists to figure it out."

"It can be done. I remember reading how the Autobots did it in the past with big bridges," Dai said with a nod.

Prime nodded. "We plan to do it when the science is right and in some future date, Cybertron too."

"We will help you. I would love to see Soundwave when the net falls on him," Dai said with cold anticipation. "Right now, we have to have better support. We need energon plants for Cybertron, maybe ships to swap out to carry our people from the gathering places to here and every type and kind of supplies. We could also use more doctors there too. If we can get them into better shape there, they will do better here. As it goes, we're putting the migrations together as well and sending them on. Our people meet them on the trail, organize them more securely and ride until they reach us before stepping off if all is well. These here however are the high needs that won't survive without a lot of effort on our part to make it so."

"We have a huge inventory of ships. If you tell me what you want you will have it." Prowl looked at Ratchet. "Medics and the like is your purview. We will gather supplies of all kinds. If we can see the bases we can plan and supply what you need faster. We can also resupply and provide security as well."

Atlas nodded. "We would need everything. We are good for security for now but having Seekers fly scanning runs would help. If we have warning ahead we can flee or fight as the conditions require faster."

They sat going over things for about a joor, then the big mech and his staff arose. Prime walked out with them and the two stood to one side talking intensely for about a joor before Atlas walked up to fly back to his base. Prime watched, then turned to walk back to where his own staff was waiting. "We have to get this going. Prowl and Paragon, its your priority."

Both mechs nodded, then turned to go inside for a bridge. They watched the two leave, then turned to each other again. "This is fragged," Ratchet said. "Thank goodness for Dai and his convictions." Ratchet grinned. "Are you two still at each others throats?"

Prime grinned. "Nope."

They all turned to watch as another pair of ships arrived, the hatches opening swiftly. Mechs staggered down, almost all of them off their processor. They were damaged, famished and unclear of where they were. Some of them were repeating actions and expressions indicative of processor damage. Almost none of them recognized Prime. One of them, a little battered mech missing his servos looked up at Prime. "I know you don't I?"

Optimus stared at him with an expression of devastation on his face. "It doesn't matter," Prime said as he picked up the little mech. "I know you. You're mine." He turned and carried the little mech inside. The others followed silently. Ratchet didn't. He was triaging at the time.

-0-Outside the emergency room

They sat together on a bench, both of them sparkling in their new paint schemes and both of them uncertain. They were supposed to go somewhere but they feared to ask. All of the vorns of being invisible, all of the eons of being unwanted were affecting their actions. They sat still, fearing to move because to attract attention could mean death.

When the Knights and Circle came through leaving energon and attempting to attend to hurts, they hid. They waited until the big mechs moved away before dashing out to grab food. Cooper was the one who got it because he was the most mobile. Jep had lost a leg and an arm, neither on the same side. It really didn't matter. Even with a crutch, he still struggled to move.

Cooper was his hero. Many was the time he had to sit silently and see another reach the food first, then beat off Cooper as he desperately fought for it. Many was the time they went hungry. Hunger was their life. Oppression was their constant companion. They sat very still as they watched a figure they never expected to see walk in carrying a mech in his arms.

"That's Optimus Prime." -Cooper, whispering

(nods) "Should I ask him what he wants us to do?" -Jep, whispering back

"I don't know. He might not want to talk to you, Jep. I'm afraid." -Cooper

Optimus walked into a surgical suite, then it was quiet again as others came and went on tasks. Then Prime walked back out, spotted them, then turned to walk their way. It took all the courage they had to stay seated. Optimus paused before them, then knelt down. "Hello. I am Optimus Prime and I want to welcome you to my care and charge."

They looked at him, then glanced at each other. Bowing their helms uncertainly, they looked at him. "What do we do?" Jep asked bravely.

Prime felt crushed inside. "You will come back with me to a new world where you matter as much as anyone else. You will live there in comfort with all the food and opportunity that you want."

"We can't pay. We got this," Cooper said holding out his arm with its brilliantly luminous baby blue and white paint scheme. All of the etching had been restored. "We didn't pay for it. I'm afraid we're going to be in trouble."

"You aren't. That is a gift from us to you. We want to see you beautiful and restored again. If you can't or don't want to work you never have to do that again. We want to help you after the hardships you have had. Primus loves you and expects us to take care of you for the rest of your lives."

"Primus. He loves them, the high castes and the soldiers." Jep nodded as he glanced at Cooper. "They said so. Primus loves them. He doesn't see us."

A rage so pure and bright in Optimus flashed, then settled as swiftly. "Primus loves us all. Until **all** are one," he said gently.

"I thought so. I don't know. What do you think, Jep?" Cooper said as he began to decompensate. "I don't know where I am. Do you?" He turned to Prime. "I know you don't I? You're Primus. You came to take us to the Matrix." He held out his arms to Prime. "I will go with you if you take us both. It's been so hard."

Optimus took the little mech into an embrace. "I will take you both." He reached for Jep and rose with the two in his arms.

Jarro who was giving an update to Prowl and Paragon looked at Prime who turned toward them. "We need to hospitalize them both. Cooper is having a breakdown."

Prime nodded. "I will carry them through myself. Could you spare someone to come with me so we can get them settled? I want them together."

Jarro nodded. "I will help you myself." He turned to the others. "I will be right back."

They nodded solemnly, then watched as Jarro and Prime carrying the two little mechs walked to the elevator nearby and a bridge to the colony. It would be a short step to the Processor Hospital where Prime would see to the well being of the two mechs. Then he would come back and do it all over again.

-0-TBC February 18 2015 **edited 2-18-15**


	337. Chapter 337

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 337)

-0-On the ground

"**SHES! I LOVE YOU!"** Orion turned to look up at his brothers who had come back from somewhere. They had been with them earlier, then abruptly put into everyone into day care or RTR Tools. After a while they then retrieved them again. It made a tiny mech's helm spin. The adults were given an accounting of their grievances loud and long by three uptight little femmes and three uptight little mechs.

Orion in a green outfit with a curly stem on the top of his green hat, finials protruding had been a hilarious sight standing with servos on hips as he berated his brothers and brother-in-law. However, that had changed when they arrived back at the tower.

"I think he's hilarious," Sideswipe said as he turned from the array of little cars just removed from basement storage to look at the infants. He glanced toward town at the sound of Sunspot and the little mechs running toward them. They had left RTR Tools together to walk home for the first time without escort. The little mechs and Sunspot grabbed the adult's legs and hugged, then looked up with intense excitement.

"**WE GET TO DRIVE THE CARS?!"** Spirit asked with excitement. He was quivering as he stood with his brothers, Sunspot and Spot.

"Yep," Sideswipe said.

"**OH GOOD, SHES! I, ORION LOVE THE SHES!"** He turned and with his usual infant bravado and self confidence began to march to a car to climb in. **"I, ORION, GOOD! I, ORION DRIVES THIS ONE, SHES!"**

He tried to reach for the truck door handle but was too short. He looked at the problem, then raised a ped to step onto the running board to clamber up. He fell off. Sitting up, he looked at the door, then stood up to try again.

Everyone else stood watching him, fascinated by his monkey motion and the train wreck quality of his effort. Hero looked up at Sunstreaker with a slight worry. "Sunstreaker? Do we help him? He's falling off Uncle Optimus."

Quashing a chuckle, Sunstreaker picked her up. "I think its much funnier to watch."

Orion would fall a few times, then grip the door handle. Hanging by a thread, he slipped down the handle, then the door opened swinging out at last. He flew backward landing on his little backside. Sitting a moment, he stood up. Glancing at the others who watched him with amazement and amusement, he grinned. **"COME ****ON, SHES! WE DRIVEN!"**

Then they enjoyed watching his tiny butt bounce around as he clambered into the cab. Once he was there, the problem of closing the door became apparent. By that time even Bluestreak felt sorry for his tiny aft and closed it for him.

The twinnies got a Lamborghini Aventadore apiece. Hero sped around in a Datsun convertible. The rest of the youngsters were parted out in hummers and pickups. The little mechs and Sunspot would drive themselves after a discussion about what was expected of them but the others would be remote controlled. Riding around 'driving' himself, a little black yellow banded sparkling singing at the top of his voice drove a scaled down 1986 Peterbilt tractor truck in big slow circles in the common space of their building.

It was awesome.

-0-Camp Gliese

The last few ships with the most scarily sick had landed some time before and the patients were in surgery or wards recovering. Mental Health had arrived in force taking the worst cases, those that would be hospitalized both long and short term with them. Ratchet watched as they walked or were carried out, these the most rejected and ravaged members of his species he had ever seen.

When he was in school and when he first was in the army he had stolen and 'over ordered' things and food to slip into the slums for the care groups and the healers to use. He knew that some of it went to the Dead End but he never could bring himself to go there. It would have been destructive to the greatest part of his spark to see what was there and not be able to do anything about it. Even the few reformers with bearings had made little headway against the hardened apathy that infused government, especially prior to Optimus ascending to the primeship.

Now he was sorry. Now he felt inadequate that he hadn't. He would this time. They would go there and clean out the area and all other areas like it. No one would be allowed to live like this. He turned, then walked toward the corridor that led to his grand genitors. They would be brought out of their sedation this evening. One at a time, they would be revived.

He entered, then stood beside Docker, the tiny femme's numbers looking good at long last. She was suffering from severe protoform wasting as all of the patients were. You can't starve as long as they had and not feel it in the very core of your being. He had started them on serious doses of a new protocol for wasting that all of the Dead Enders were going to be using. It was intravenous, injected through their energon lines. It would be faster, have no awful taste that would interfere with normal eating though it would make them tired for a while.

Small price to pay for saving them.

He folded back the warming blanket then lifted her slim arm. He looked at the armor and felt better. Sunstreaker had asked Breezy to formulate a type of lotion for pitted armor that was his ace in the hole. He had worried about the sand on Mars pitting his own armor and had developed it with his usual supplier. Now he asked for it in gallons and used it on all them. It showed. He lay her arm back down, then covered her up to her neck. She was tiny because she was mini-con. She was supposed to be bigger but she took after an ancestor it was said and didn't grow bigger. She was about 15-16 feet tall and slim. She was also very pretty with big blue optics that spoke of her loving nature and her steely spine. She was gentle, long suffering and fiery.

Some of that mini-con legacy no doubt.

She loathed The System. She was always on edge about it, hating it with all her spark. She never held back inside the family but she had to bite her words everywhere else. She was a master electrician and incredibly skilled at it. But it wasn't enough to make sure that her infant, Ravel was fed and their home didn't leak.

He looked at Chan, at the tall mech who had swung him around as a baby. He loved that. Chan was decent and smart, loved to read when he could and imparted a love of learning to his little 'Sonny'. He taught Ratchet to play ball, to dance and to love life anyway. Between Chan and Ratchet, the majority of Sonny's temperament was secured. Both of them were fun, happy in spite of things and deeply in love with their grandson.

Corr was quiet, had a great smile when he showed it and was someone to whom Ratchet could pour out his spark. He was always encouraging. In fact, Ratchet struggled to remember a time when all of them weren't. They were always on his side. They never told him his course was a bad idea unless it appeared to be leading to harm or jail. They told him that all was possible anyway because he was their little Sonny.

Hundreds of moments came to him where they had spent their time with him, took him places even if they couldn't enter and told him about what it meant to be a Cybertronian. He learned his religion from them, these four devoutly religious individuals and when his parents had to work, when there was no one there to take care of him, they would. That they would lose work and therefore income to do it was of no consequence to them. They were going to care for their only grandson, their little Sonny.

When he had candy or a toy, when he got to go to attend some little thing or there was a book for him on Festival orn, they didn't eat. They scrimped, sacrificed and saved for his advancement like his genitors did and were happy with his happiness. He stopped asking and telling when it came to him that they had to be deprived so he could advance.

Such was the life under The System.

Now they were here. He was going to make it up. He was going to move heaven and earth to make sure that they had **EVERYTHING! THEY WOULD HAVE IT ALL! ALL OF IT!**

He caught himself, then turned to Docker. "I love you. I will take care of you. You are mine, Ammas and Appa. You will see. Tonight, I'll come back and wake you up. When you are your grandsons will make you beautiful again. I'll help you. You can have any paint and any scheme you want. When you are ready to go I'll take you. You will be near to me and it will be my turn to give you comfort."

He stood a moment, then heard a sound at the door. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned. Ironhide was in the doorway.

"You alright?" Ironhide asked solemnly.

"No. I have them back. You don't. Where are your grand genitors, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that they might be there if yours are," Ironhide said as he hugged Ratchet tightly. "What are we going to do here? Are they coming soon?"

Ratchet nodded. "The last of the hard cases are here and recovering. They'll go to Mars as they advance. I want them to come out of it here. I want them refinished before we go to Mars. They will go into the hospital there. I don't want Appa to know or my folks until they are ready to come out of there."

"We need to find them an apartment," Ironhide said.

"I need them near me, Ironhide. I think they will need care for a while and they're … I don't know what their mental state is yet," Ratchet said worriedly.

"I'll handle that," Ironhide said firmly. "Don't worry about that. We have a few orns, right?" Ratchet nodded. "I'll get it going. Remember, I got a bigger apartment for our football team once didn't I?"

Ratchet grinned. "You always were a good provider, Ironhide."

**"I AM IRONHIDE! I PROVIDE!"** he said with a grin. He hugged Ratchet. "I'm on it. Will you be alright?"

"I am."

"I'm on my way then. I'll be back. Don't bring them around without me. I love them too," Ironhide said.

They embraced tightly, then Ratchet nodded. "I'll wait for you."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to walk out. He would take a moment to check in with the genitors, then head for home and a visit with Jetta and Elita.

-0-Jetta and Elita

They sat listening together, their expressions reflecting their sympathy. "Then you don't want them in the assisted living building, Ironhide," Elita said as she sat sharing lunch in Jetta's huge office.

"I think it would be fine but Ratchet wants them nearby. He wants them close to take care of them. He's not sure how sound they might be mentally. Having Ravel and Tie next door has been great for all of us."

"How does that work, Ironhide? I'm fuzzy about the details," Jetta asked as he pulled up the floor plan of Ironhide's apartment building on his laptop.

"Ravel and Tie Down live on the right side next door to us. We have the expanded apartment. Then a nice little couple live in the apartment just past us. The next apartment to them is my genitors. My folks live there and we like it. They like it. Our house is grand central station sometimes." He grinned. "It also helps when we battle each other with remote controlled helicopters."

Jetta and Elita laughed. "I saw that on Platoon. You overloaded your craft, brother. Check in with your son to find out how to do that right," Elita said.

"Springer? Never," Ironhide said with a grin.

"That little couple living between you and your folks. What about them?" Jetta asked as he looked at the floor plan of the corridor.

"They're really nice and quiet. They like their clubs and games at the Senior Center in the Vos Tower," Ironhide said as he thought about the cute little couple living next door."

"I'll send a negotiator over and see what they think. I'll see about other apartments on the floor if they want to stay there. We'll figure this out, Ironhide. Most folks are kind about this sort of thing," Jetta said.

"I hope so," Ironhide said.

-0-A joor later

A rap on the door brought a little femme. "Hello, youngling," she said sweetly.

"Hello, Mattah. May I come in and talk to you about your apartment and how you're doing here?" The big mech who was a negotiator for the Housing Authority smiled down at the tiny femme who reminded him of his own bond.

"Of course, youngling. Come in. I'll get my mech," she said holding the door open. "Would you like some tea? I have some lovely cookies from that great Stanix-style bakery in Pax. You know the best bakers lived in Stanix," she said as the door closed behind her.

-0-Nearby

He watched infants driving cars and trucks around the open space of their tower. It was hilarious and soothing after the intensity of the reclamation.

"When are they coming here, Atar?" Sunstreaker said as he turned Orion to 'drive' the other direction.

Ironhide grinned as he watched Orion lean out of the driver side door to wave at Praxus who waved back. "In a couple of orns. They're coming around tonight. I need you with me to detail them. Ratchet wants them to feel good right away."

Sunstreaker nodded. "We'll be there."

They stood watching the fun for a few more joors, then the little cars went back into the basement once more.

-0-TBC 2-18-15 **edited 2-18-15**

Guest: I will give you updates of Cooper and Jep along with the rest of them. I am a sucker for redemption stories. :D

**FANCYSPINNER!** **HUGS!**. You readers have been my heroes since forever. I consider it an honor to share my insanity with you. You go back to Voyager and the rest, the proving grounds for this one. This is my greatest effort and pride, this story. I am **DELIGHTED** to entertain you and everyone else.** HUGS,** honey. I love you back. Take care out there and know you are loved. All of you in the winter storms, especially.

**LEONESS! HUGS! **Orion sends lots of hugs. **"I, ORION, SEND HOOS! **Uh, hooms? Whoops?** ... Quack."**

When I taught school, I used puppets. No matter how much my lips moved, then kids spoke to the puppets. That is sort of the thinking behind the Uncle Optimus remark by Hero. :D


	338. Chapter 338

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 338)

-0-That night on Titan

They stood around the room against the walls as Ratchet began the slow process of bringing bots to life again. He stood over Chan, one servo resting on his helm as he pressed the code into the device in his servo with his thumb. The data on the monitor overhead began to change, to speed up and display all the attributes of sentience that all of them had learned to read over a lifetime of waking up in med bays and fox holes with medics, some of them Decepticon.

Chan stirred, then on-lined his optics. He stared blankly, then turned his helm slightly. He blinked, then stirred. Ratchet put his servo on the mech's chest. "Slowly. You are in a rundown condition."

The mech relaxed, then nodded. After a moment, he began to sit up again and this time Ratchet helped him. He sat still a moment, then glanced around. Spotting the others resting around him, he relaxed a little. "Where am I? Where are we?"

"You're with Optimus Prime and the Autobots," Ratchet said gently. "We have you and we are going to save you."

He looked at Ratchet, then nodded. "Alright. How is Corr and Docker? They're very bad."

"We have them. They're going to wake up in a moment," Ratchet replied.

Chan nodded, then swung his legs off the berth. Sitting a moment, he stood up slowly. He looked around spotting Autobots around him, then looked at Ratchet. "I remember being carried away. I remember worrying about Corr and Docker."

"Don't worry anymore ever," Ratchet soothed. He stared at his grandfather. Chan didn't recognize him. Then he remembered. He didn't look like who he was before. He withdrew his energy field, pulling it back as he watched the confusion on his grandfather's face. He wasn't ready or strong enough for more. He would wait. "Why don't you come with us and get yourself repaired. We want you to be detailed before you go to our colony to live. We want you to feel and look better."

"What about them?" he asked. He looked at the other two with genuine fear.

It pulsed through Ratchet to see it, this strong good mech feeling fear. "We are going to wake them and bring them too."

"Can I wait for them?" he asked almost desperately. "We have always been together."

Ratchet nodded. "Sit back down and I'll awaken the others."

Chan sat then turned to watch as Ratchet began the process with the others. Corr stirred, then sat up swiftly, pausing as fatigue and the effect of the protoform treatment slammed in. Laying back down, he glanced around wildly. **"CHAN! DOCKER!"**

Chan stood up and walked to Corr. He took his servo. "We're both here. The Autobots saved us. It's going to be fine, Corr. You'll see," he soothed.

Ratchet resisted the urge to hold them, then turned grim faced to Docker who lay under her blanket silently. A slow resurrection began as she came to sentience, then sat up haltingly. Glancing up, she stared into the emotional face of Chan. "Where are we? Chan? Do you know where we are?" she asked fearfully.

"You're with us," Sunstreaker said as he stepped forward. He took her servo. "We're the Autobots and Prime wants you. You're coming with us but we're going to fix you up first."

She looked at him blinking tiredly. "Alright," she said softly.

Ratchet turned to Alor, Ironhide and Blackjack. :I don't think they should see you yet. I want to see how they revive when the twins detail them. If they see you now they will recognize you:

:They don't recognize you, Ratchet. You have changed: Alor said with a nod.

Ratchet nodded back. :I have shut down my energy field. Pull yours back too:

They did, then stepped out moving with Prime and Prowl into the hallway. The three stepped back turning into the suite next to them with just enough view to watch when they came into the hallway. When they did, they saw three weak bots, one a tiny femme who looked like they had been beaten, burned and neglected to the doors of death. They walked slowly with the twins, Bluestreak nearly carrying Docker as they walked to the room where detailing had taken place all day. It would remain a detailing shop for future groups.

Entering, they sat them on chairs as the twins and Bluestreak turned to prepare. Ratchet walked in and pulled up a chair too. "How do you feel?" he asked gently. He took Chan's servo.

"Tired. Where are we going?" he asked. He looked at Corr who sat silently watching as Sunstreaker scanned his paint scheme and that of the others.

"Do you want the same designs and colors? I can give you anything that you want no matter how fancy," Sunny asked.

"Sunstreaker is a great artist," Ratchet replied. "He is a genius with paint schemes. Do you want anything new or do you want to keep what you have only better?"

Corr sat thinking and so did Chan. Docker looked up at him. "I would like my original colors but could you add something for me?" she asked.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Anything," he said fiercely.

"I would like the names of my son, my son-in-law and my grandson. I don't know where they are but I want them on my arm. My bond, my Ratchet … I don't know where he is," Docker said with a sad shake of her helm.

"When we go to the colony you might be surprised. Many families are being remade," Ratchet said around the siren going off in his helm.

Sunstreaker took Docker's servo and helped her stand. They walked to the platform and the miracle of detailing began. The others joined them taking breaks from fatigue but three joors later they were gleaming perfection. They moved to sit on chairs to rest as the group cleaned up the room.

Ratchet looked at them, then knelt. "You are ready to leave here. We're going to a planet where we live. We have built a city of eight million. Our Prime has made it safe and secure. You will go into the hospital there until you get discharged, then you will be given an apartment where you will live. We don't expect you to work. You've done that enough. All we want from you is to get well."

They looked at him, then nodded. "If you say so," Corr said wearily.

Ratchet swallowed hard. "We do." He stood, then nodded to orderlies. They came forward with stretchers, then after they lay wearily back began to carry the three to the door and beyond. Ratchet looked down the hall and gestured for them to come. Then he turned to follow the stretchers to the bridge room heading for the Autobot City Medical Center and patient intake.

Ironhide, Alor, Prowl, Prime and Blackjack followed silently, stepping off in the bridge room in the hospital on Mars. Walking at a safe distance, they followed Ratchet to a semi-private room on the 35th floor where the three were carefully tucked into berths, warming blankets covering them. Ratchet fussed over them, then turned to look at the door.

So did Chan.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

"When will Ada come home, Amma?" Hero asked as she stood in the kitchen with Ravel.

Ravel was taking care of them for the moment and they were baking cookies in the oven. It smelled good. "Ada will come home soon, angel. I think he's busy saving people."

-0-In a semi-private room

Chan looked too. He blinked, then shifted. "Ironhide?" he asked. "Is that you?"

Ironhide stepped back, an expression of concern on his face. Ratchet looked at him, then Chan. Then he gestured Ironhide to come forward. He did, gently pressing Chan back down. "You need to rest, Chan. You're going to be fine. So are the others. We'll protect and care for you. I promise," he said with an emotional voice.

"Ironhide. I can't believe it. You're here. You survived," Chan said with rising emotion. The others stirred, Corr sitting while Docker struggled.

Ratchet gently pressed her down. "You need to lie back and rest," Ratchet said as he paged for Jarro. :Jarri, we have a potential problem here. Come to room 3511 at the Center if you can or send someone:

:On my way, Ratchet. Jarro out:

"**Ironhide!?** **WHERE IS EVERYONE!? WHERE IS SONNY!? DO YOU KNOW WHERE RAVEL AND TIE ARE?**!" Chan asked with rising fear and emotion.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet with fear of his own, then the two gently pressed Chan down. Ratchet transformed a digit to feed a mild sedative into Chan's lines. He moved to the others, helping them to relax again.

"Ironhide … is that really you? Are you here?" Docker asked softly as the sedative took the edge off her hysteria.

Ironhide moved to her patting her little servo. He tucked it under the blanket. "I'm here, Docker. Don't be upset. You and the others are all safe now."

"Where is my grandson? Do you know where Ratchet is?" she asked. Her expression was desperate even if her body was relaxing into a calmer state.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, then Docker. "He's right here. Docker, he has a different look but Ratchet is right here."

Ratchet leaned over his grand amma. "Amma? I'm right here. I don't look the same but it's me, Ratchet."

Docker looked at him, then pulsed her energy field. Ratchet pulsed it back encompassing the whole room. They looked at him, then Docker burst into tears. **"SONNY! MY BABY IS HERE! HE'S SAFE! CHAN! CORR! RATCHET IS HERE!"** she wailed as she struggled to sit back up.

Ratchet gathered her into his arms surrounding her with his informational energetic aura. She clung to him wailing her pain and surprise to the heavens.

Corr and Chan sat up, their own cries filling the room as Ironhide, Blackjack and Alor moved to comfort them. Standing in the doorway, his expression a desolation, Optimus Prime watched. Prowl stood with him surrounding him in his arms as he peered around his shoulder to watch.

-0-A moment later

Chan and Corr lay on their med berths in exhaustion, their warming blankets tucked around them as Blackjack and Ironhide comforted them. Ratchet sat nearby holding Docker in his lap as Alor tucked a warming blanket around the little femme. It was heavy, the energy as the three wound down from their outburst.

"Ratchet? How are they?" Optimus asked as he moved to sit on the couch next to the big medic.

Ratchet scanned them. "They're alright. Maybe this was good. Maybe its good to let everyone know. I don't know. They don't seem too upset … I mean, they don't seem emotionally ..." He paused to swallow hard as Jarro entered the room.

"Ratchet?" he asked.

"Jarri, these three are my grand genitors. They were found in the Dead End or the Wasteland. I don't know which yet. But they're extremely traumatized. I wasn't going to tell them we were here too but they found out. I want to know about their processors and if there's something that needs to be done."

Jarro nodded, then walked among them reading the data. "They appear to have had a very hard time, Ratchet. Their vitals are not great but I do see them surviving. I don't know about their processors. We can evaluate them when they are fit to do so."

Ratchet nodded. "I am going to keep them here. I want them up and walking before we take them home."

"You will keep them there? We have a tower now that is assisted living and there is space in the Processor Health Center as well. We will give them very good care, Ratchet," Jarro said gently.

Ratchet looked at him with tears. "I know, Jarri. You are the best there is. You and Rung. But I need to have them with me. These mechs and this femme … they saved me. Do you know?"

Jarro nodded. "I know. I will visit them tomorrow when they've had a chance to absorb this and give them a standard battery. It will tell us a baseline and we'll know the best plan forward then."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, Jarri. What about the others?"

"We've had two near suicides so far. The others are incoherent but the prospects aren't impossible. There are mechs and femmes here with us now that have lived in the Dead End and Wasteland since before the Fall. They're not all there but they will be safe and I have hopes they can get to a point of functioning that will give them a good life." Jarro shook his helm. "This has been the worst I have seen ever, Ratchet. I am filled with fear for any others that are not saved."

Ratchet nodded. "We will get them, Jarri. We just have to be ready for when they come."

Jarro nodded. He rose, then looked around. "I am on call."

Ratchet nodded as they watched him walk out. Ratchet rose, then gently lay his amma on the berth, tucking the blanket in around her. He dialed down their sentience, then turned to the others. "I think I have to tell my family about this. I don't think its right not to."

"We can wait, Ratchet," Ironhide said quietly.

"They've waited too long, Ironhide. If you could bring them here to the conference room across the hallway, I would appreciate it, Only One."

Ironhide nodded, then with Alor and Blackjack in tow walked out to bring them. Ratchet turned, then sat down next to a pensive Prime. Ratchet patted his servo. "We will rebuild ourselves one mech and femme at a time. We will avenge this debacle. I know this to be true."

Optimus Prime nodded. "We will, Ratchet," he said softly as Prowl nodded in agreement.

-0-TBC 2-20-15 **edited 2-23-15**


	339. Chapter 339

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 338)

-0-Happening now, a joor after the hospital visit

Paragon and Prowl stood on the airfield waiting for a huge ship and several tankers to be loaded. On the surface of Ceres, ships were being brought out of the inventory to be sent to a staging area out on the migration trail where Dai Atlas and his Knights were working to set up an emergency station for refugees and those taken from Cybertron to be forwarded to Mars.

Ceres would supply ships for the Knights to use for any number of situations both rescue and strategic as well as maintain them and any others they used. They would come from that inventory because even though they were up to standard specs and ready to go, they hadn't been repainted. It was standard practice to keep them in trim but unpainted so that they could be used for any number of reasons or missions including this one.

Three small shuttles that were fast and nondescript, five ships that were bigger and ten large vessels for carrying whatever was needed were being brought together for a ride to a camp called Theophany II. The large vessels were being loaded with supplies and one was for sensors and communications. Five of them were energon tanker refits. All of them looked like normal vessels without more than the usual function.

They were being loaded with medical supplies, energon of all manner, techs to fix ships, help doctors and build communications systems. There were medics and doctors as well who volunteered to go out and help. Being supported by space bridges made the sacrifice easier for some who had families or permanent jobs here. They could rotate in and out easily.

Paragon and Prowl would be going out with them to see the situation and adjust the needs list for the most pertinent provisioning. Prowl stood watching the swirl of activity as his mind considered the past few joors.

-0-35th floor of the medical center

They had entered, then sat, fixing Ratchet with their unassuming optics. Appa Ratchet who had carried his cat in his hold stared at Ratchet too. "What is it, Sonny? What do you want us here for?"

Ratchet felt electricity pulse through him. "Appa, we had a group come in and there is a surprise."

"**MY DOCKER! YOU HAVE MY DOCKER!? WHAT ABOUT CHAN AND CORR!?"** he asked rising to stand. He looked sucker punched as he stepped closer gripping Ratchet's arm tightly.

Ratchet took him and turned walking out of the room with him. Tie Down and Ravel sat rooted in their seats. They looked at the door, then the others. Ironhide who was shifting from ped to ped stepped closer. "We have Chan, Corr and Docker, Ravie. You can come and see. They're pretty beat up but they're already better."

Ravel stared at him, then Tie. "My ada is here?" he asked with disbelief.

Ironhide nodded. "Come with me, Ravie … Tie. Let's go see them now."

They stood up slowly, then followed Ironhide who held Ravel's servo. In the room where the three were lying the sounds of wailing could be heard.** "MY DOCKER! SHE'S HERE! MY LITTLE DOCKER! RATCHET, MY DOCKER IS HERE! THERE'S CHAN AND CORR! THEY ARE HERE!"**

The others came in, then paused in disbelief. Tie stepped forward moving to where Chan lay. He took his servo from under the blanket, then leaned closer. "Atar? Are you awake?"

There was no movement, then slowly Chan's helm turned toward the sound. He stared at the face of his son for a moment, then gasped. "Tie."

The wailing that commenced was unearthly as the two walked from one to the other, petting their servos and caressing their faces. Appa Ratchet stood beside Docker holding her hand as he wept. It was intense.

Prime who stood at the door with Prowl watched with a leaden sense of futility. For everyone of these moments, they had too many of the other. This was such a close call it shouldn't have happened. Without the Knights and Dai Atlas, the three little bots before him would have died.

Ratchet patted his appa, then turned him to face him. "Appa, Amma is going to be alright. So is Chan and Corr. All you have to do now is be happy."

Ratchet looked up at his grandson, his chin quivering. "Oh Sonny. I have missed her so long. I have missed them all. Who do I thank for this?" He glanced at the door, then turned. Hesitating a moment, he walked toward Prime and fell onto his knees. He reached out to touch Prime's ped, then touched his helm to the floor. "I owe you everything, Lord Optimus. Thank you for saving my Docker."

Prime who froze, leaned down to help Ratchet to his feet again. "Ratchet, you have the wrong-"

"It's alright, Optimus," Ratchet said as he picked up his little grandfather. "He will never believe it wasn't you." Ratchet carried his appa to a chair, then set him down. He gave him a mild sedative to take off the edge, then stepped back. "Are you going to be alright, Appa?"

He looked up at Ratchet, then Prime and Prowl. "Now I am."

-0-On the airfield

Prowl and Paragon walked to the first shuttle on the line boarding it for the short journey through the Trigger. The hatch slid shut, then the vessel lifted up followed by those from here. The remaining from Ceres would arrive in moment, then they would go through the Trigger together. They rose up into the sky and disappeared. In ten minutes, they were coming out in space far away.

-0-Earlier in the day

"Thank you, Mattah, for the tea and visit," the negotiator of the Housing Authority said as he stepped out of the little femme's apartment.

"You must come back again, Parson," Mattah said. "Especially when we're in our new apartment. What a miracle finding one in the tower where we go every orn!"

"We know that you and the bond are really busy in the Senior Center and there was a great apartment opening in the top floor. Win-win," Parson said with a grin.

"It's perfect. We don't have to walk through all the traffic to get to our clubs," Mattah said with a brilliant smile. "When did you say the movers will be here?"

"They just finished refurbishing the apartment in the Vos Tower, Mattah. They will be here in about four joors. All you have to do is point out what they need to be most careful with and they will pack everything, transport it and help you put it back together. I have several young mechs and a very talented femme who will be directing them. She likes to make sure all is well. She's my eldest daughter."

"**OH MY! HOW DELIGHTFUL!** I will be ready for them when they come," Mattah said with a burst of pleasure.

"I'll go tell her now, Matty. Thank you," Parson said as he turned to walk to the elevator. He did so with a big smile. Mattah was adorable. Just like his bond, Siri. It was a very pleasant negotiation over all.

Mattah walked back in and grinned at her bond who sat in his chair with his books and a cuppa. "This is going to be so great, Lou. We can just go downstairs to dine, to play games and be with our clubs. I can't wait. What a nice young mech to think of us when that apartment came open."

Lou nodded. "He is a very nice youngling. I wonder if the neighbors will be as happy. I will miss Ironhide and Ratchet. All of those lovely infants. But Ravel and Tie are in our clubs so we can still see them."

"The General and Alor … what lovely mechs," Mattah said as she began to gather knickknacks around the apartment to place on the dining table. Soon a knock on the door would signal the arrival of a moving team from the Housing Authority. A cheerful little femme would come in with five big strapping youngling mechs and a pile of boxes. They would very carefully package everything and load it on dollies. It would be gone in three joors and the team that followed to fix and repair the few dings in the apartment would be gone in less time.

It would be available for Chan, Corr, Appa Ratchet and Docker in jig time. Small adjustments made … another berth for the other couple and things would be ready to rumble. It would be a gigantic relief to all.

-0-Several joors later

Mattah and Lou walked off the elevator of the Vos Tower into the lobby. The entire first two floors had been given over to the Senior Center, one of the largest and most tightly knit on Mars. Each city had one, a large facility where their elders and those with disabilities of all ages would have a good place to come and be social. They continued into the huge open doors of the main room where most of the visitors congregated. Walking to a table where they always sat to play cards, they settled. "Guess what, Lynne!" Mattah asked of another femme who sat with them shuffling cards.

"What, Matty?" Lynne asked with a grin.

**"GUESS WHO LIVES HERE NOW!**? Mattah asked with excitement.

Commence squeeing now.

-0-On the other side

They came through the bridge into a part of space that was relatively clear. There were no obstacles to sensors in all directions. A planet nearby a red dwarf was the base camp of the Knights and Circle mechs and femmes who were helping along the migration trail to Mars. They came into the camp flying low over a large ocean and landed on a plateau where a camp was built.

It was a long series of barracks with tents here and there to accommodate outside activity. The air was humid and the clouds covering the sky threatened rainfall. It was surprisingly like Diego Garcia both in substance and texture. Prowl stepped down with Paragon and walked toward a party waiting. Shaking hands, they turned to walk to the command tent.

Entering, they spotted Dai Atlas standing over a sensor grid. He turned, then grinned. "Welcome to Theophany II, Prowl, Paragon."

"We are glad to be here and be of service to your goals, Dai," Prowl said gripping his servo.

"We have a lot of need. We are monitoring a number of things including Decepticons along the edge of the Empire. We are going to be going out to gather up two straggling groups that are heading this way. We don't want them to get spotted by this patrol," Dai said pointing out a couple of small refugee groups approaching the migration trail from two angles inside the empire. A 'Con group was nearby but didn't seem aware of them. If they were, they weren't paying that group any mind. "We can't be sure anymore whether they are supposed to chase or not. So we don't take chances."

"You need a bridge," Paragon said. "You need one big enough to come and go without danger. You need one to take the civilians out of harms way with speed."

"I wouldn't say no," Dai said with a grin. "Let me show you around."

They walked through the Ops Center taking mental notes about what the Knights could use to beef up their operation. They saw barracks for the Knights, a medical center with remaining Dead Enders who were too weak yet to move but would survive their conditions. They visited shops and other areas of the base discussing what to do to help with their operation. They would be told.

-0-At the medical center, 35h floor

Appa Ratchet stood next to Docker holding her servo. She was awake, reasonably alert and they were talking.

"Docker, I missed you and the others so much. You came to the best place. It's a real city and we can live here. I get to live here in a nice place with Tie and Ravie. You have so much to see, so many to meet."

Docker nodded, then squeezed Ratchet's servo. "I missed you."

Ratchet gathered himself. "I missed you too but Lord Optimus promised me he would find you, all of you and bring you here. He did. He's holy, Docker. This whole place is holy."

Ratchet stood watching his grandparents and parents speak together and the knot inside his chassis, the same one all of them carried began to unravel. He had asked Appa not to mention the infants until the next orn. The three were still too weak and tired. Emotional strain could not be discounted.

Tomorrow, they would be evaluated about coming home to their new apartment. When he left here, Ratchet would hit the stores and gather up nice things for them, bedding and blankets, soft comforters and pillows. He would get the best towels he could find for their wash rack. Then he would help them when they were stronger to go through the stores and businesses of the colony getting what they wanted to decorate their apartment. They would go together, they would go everywhere and this time they would all be able to go inside.

It was astonishing how much he was looking forward to that simple thing.

-0-TBC 2-21-15 **edited 2-21-15**

NOTES: I updated What Makes No Difference Is No Difference. :D I hope to write that one faster. Diego is a harsh task master. ;)


	340. Chapter 340

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 340)

-0-Ratchet and fam

They sat in the room watching the three resting. Appa Ratchet was going to stay overnight until the three were able to leave, if they were the next morning. Tie and Ravel were staying with him. Ratchet arranged their resting and eating demands, then slipped out for a moment to make a bee line to the apartment with Ironhide. Prime and Prowl had slipped out earlier to attend to business which now included supporting Dai and his teams on the trail.

Walking out of the elevator, they paused to look at the hallway. The first apartment belonged to a nice couple who had no kids yet. The apartment on the right side after them belonged to Blackjack and Alor. The one next to those two was the two bedroom that had been liberated from Mattah and her sweet bond. They walked to the door, then entered. It was spic and span, a few things retouched and cleaned to a machine-like precision.

It was standard with all the amenities everyone had, but there were no personal touches yet. Walking through the apartment getting a bead on it, Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "I need to make them comfortable. The things they need for their berths and the wash rack, I will get now. When they are up to it, they can get whatever they need or want. I want this to be what they always wanted and deserved, Ironhide. Amma Docker and I used to go look in windows a lot when I was small. I want them to be able to go inside now and have things that are nice."

"They will, Ratchet," Ironhide said with emotion. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to get their basics and put food in the fridge."

"Let's go.** I'M IRONHIDE! I KNOW HOW TO STOCK FRIDGES!"** he said with a slight grin.

Ratchet grinned, then flung himself on Ironhide. He hugged him tightly. "That's because you are the best mech I know."

Ironhide hugged him back. "Ditto, Ratchet."

They turned to go, then Ironhide paused. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to look at him. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone." Ironhide grinned. Ratchet nodded with a grin of his own. Then the two walked out. The door closed behind them as they walked down the corridor to the elevator. Ironhide's servo would rest on the middle of Ratchet's back.

-0-At The Home Store

They wandered in the huge store looking at everything a transformer would need for gracious living. Humans were always surprised. Given that they were 'machines', the idea of them needing lamps for their end tables was no end of fascination on Facebook. Walking here and there, they ended up in the bedding department. Choosing the softest blankets, berth covers, pillows, comforters and other niceties, they had them boxed for delivery along with the softest towels and wash cloths possible.

Heading out, they crossed the busy mall for a trip through the grocery store, a thing they both enjoyed doing together for the comedy if nothing else. They wandered a bit, then turned down the bakery aisle. Ratchet paused before the Cybertronian version of pastry. "This looks good but I'm rather partial to the Bakery at Metroplex."

"I hear ya, Ratchet. I can get them when we finish here," Ironhide said.

"I'll go with you. No more weird cookies for the food cabinet," Ratchet said remembering the stacks of oddities that filled Ironhide's personal food cabinet in their bedroom closet.

"You don't know what's good," Ironhide said as he examined something called 'shortbread'. Tossing it in, he wandered onward toward the candy aisles. Ratchet tossed in as many kinds of candy as he could see that his grand genitors ever expressed an interest in. Then they moved onward.

Up and down rows, gathering food that Ratchet knew they liked or dreamed of eating, food that was also good for them at this point, they headed for check out. Stowing boxes of food, they turned to walk out. The stroll back to the little apartment was made swiftly, the stocking of cabinets and making of two berths accomplished. As Ratchet fussed around the room, Ironhide opened the door when a rap was heard. "Come in."

Bluestreak walked in and looked around. "This is nice. I can't wait to see how they decorate it. Ravel's house looks like my home before the war."

"I imagine it will be old fashioned. I can't wait to take them around," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I have the kids when they get out. When will they meet them?" Bluestreak asked.

"I was thinking I might take the twinnies and Hero tonight. I don't want them to be blindsided," Ratchet said. "How about giving me the twinnies and Hero after dinner?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Done deal."

They chatted, then stepped out heading back to the hospital where they would chat until the twins came by to get Blue. They would gather the infants and keep them at the Sports Center until dinner.

-0-Far out there

"I think it might do well to reroute Seeker patrols this way and station some here for your discretion," Prowl said. "I think having them do routine patrols will be helpful as well as providing cover when you go to get groups coming this way. I am concerned as well about these bogies," Prowl said pointing to the lights near the edge of the Empire. "It would be unfortunate if they decided to come this way."

"Unfortunate for them," Dai said with a grim expression.

"You read my processor," Prowl said as an equally grim Paragon nodded in agreement.

-0-After dinner

Ratchet walked into the hospital room and grinned. Everyone was sitting up in their beds, their dinner trays stacked on the cart outside empty as testimony to their appetites. He scanned them drawing their attention, then smiled. "Well, aren't you looking well now."

"Ratchet!" Docker said reaching out for his servo. He gripped hers, then squeezed gently. "I feel so much better."

"I'm glad. We have a lot to do to make you well. You're going to get injections to help rebuild your protoform. We have some simple procedures to finish rebuilding your systems and subroutines. I also want you to see Jarro from Processor Health for a check up. You need it, all of you given what you have gone through. You must be well enough to go home to your new apartment. It's next door to mine."

They looked at him, then each other with growing surprise. "Sonny, we want to stay together," Chan said from his berth. "We are family you know."

"I know. I have a two berth room apartment for you. When you are well, we will decorate and furnish it the way you want to," Ratchet said.

They looked at him blankly, then each other. Docker pulled him closer, then replied in a low voice. "Infant, we don't have any shanix. We will work and maybe if we save-"

Ratchet turned to her and took her pretty face into his servos. "You don't **have** to work. You can if you want to but you don't **have** to. We take care of our elders here. We **LOVE** to take care of them. You get what you want and it costs you nothing because our colony and the Prime loves you. **We** love you."

They looked at him, then nodded. Glancing at each other, they were clearly mystified.

"It will get better. You will understand, Ada," Ravel said with a nod. "It takes a while to understand and you can always work at the store."

Corr looked at Ratchet. "That was so kind and good of you, Sonny, to help your genitors get a store."

"Anyone who wants a business can and they all give back to our culture more than we ever can take. Your talents, Ada and Atar were world famous and now **you** can reap all the benefit," Ratchet said gently. "You will understand soon enough."

A rap at the door greeted them as Ironhide appeared with a big smile on his face. Ratchet nodded so he entered. Ratchet turned to the group. "I want you to know that you have a big surprise. Ironhide and I have a family." He let it sink in as the three stared at him with blank expressions.

Then Docker turned to Ravel. "Is he saying we have infants? **Our Sonny has a family**?"

Ravel smiled brilliantly. "He is."

Docker sat up straighter, staring at Ratchet intently. "You have infants, Sonny? You and Ironhide?"

Ratchet smiled. "We do. Would you like to see some of them?"

"**OH SONNY! I WOULD!"** Docker said bursting into tears.

Ratchet sat down on the berth, then hugged her. "Don't cry, Amma. Its going to be alright."

"**I WANT TO SEE THEM, RATCHET!"** Docker said with tears.

You will. I want you to calm yourself. I don't want you upset," Ratchet said with anxiety of his own.

Ravel stood, then walked to the other side of the berth. "Maybe if Amma saw them, Ratchet," he suggested.

Ratchet turned as Ironhide popped his carry hold open. Three little femmes stood inside, then carefully stepped onto Ratchet's servo as he held it out. Turning slowly, Ratchet help up his servo. Three little femmes stood together staring at the group before them. Hero looked up at Ratchet. "Ada? Who are these mechs? Why are they crying?"

"They're just so happy, Hero," Ratchet said. He held his servo closer to Docker. "This is Hero, our daughter and the other two are twins. They are Iacon and Uraya. They are the infants of our older son, Sunstreaker. These are my granddaughters and your great granddaughters."

Docker looked at them, then reached for Uraya. She picked her up, then stood her on her lap. "Oh, my. Aren't you the sweetest little femme I ever saw."

Uraya looked up at Ratchet with uncertainty. "Amma? Why she cry?"

"Because I love you so much," Docker said as she hugged the infant. The other two were delivered around and hugged as well.

-0-At the Sports Center

Bluestreak sat by the pool watching the flock of infants that were theirs playing in the water. Ironhide had come by and retrieved the femmes. He had the boys and all was well. The twins were on their way to the hospital to be introduced as relations. They had rounded up Springer and Drift as well. He told them to bring back film and they would.

-0-In the corridor outside

"What do we do?" -Springer, shifting with unease

"Try not to step on your prong." -Sideswipe, well at ease

"You ask the impossible." -Springer making lemon remarks into lemonade

Raucous laughter.

Ironhide turned to peek out the door, then gestured them to come. They did slowly pausing in the doorway. Turning, he grinned. "We have some more infants for ya, Docker."

Everyone who was fussing over the twinnies and Hero, who were eating it up, turned to the doorway. Ironhide stepped in making space. The four moved into the room and the doorway standing silently as they stared at the group already there.

"Ammas, Appa, these are our oldest infants," Ratchet said with a big grin. "These two are the genitors of the twinnies and they are twins too. That is Sideswipe," he began.

"I'm easy to remember. I'm the good looking one," Sideswipe said before Sunstreaker punched his side.

Laughter eased the moment. Ratchet smirked at the two, then continued. "That bot next to him is Sunstreaker. Behind him is Drift and the other is Springer."

"You have older children?" Docker asked with surprise. "I am amazed, Ratchet. How did you manage to raise them in this turmoil?"

"Well, Amma," Ratchet said with a solemn expression. "They were in prison most of the time so it wasn't that hard."

Appa Ratchet burst out laughing, his cat bouncing in his lap. **"Sonny! You are so bad!"**

"He** is** isn't he," Ravel said with a gimlet optic.

Ratchet grinned, then looked at his tallest smirking boys. "Don't ever forget it either."

All was right in the world. Again.

-0-TBC 2-22-15 **edited 2-23-15**

**NEW CHAPTER JUST UP IN WHAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE IS NO DIFFERENCE. :D:D:D**

NOTES: FANCYSPINNER! I am glad to entertain you, honey. I hug you. I always have a feeling that whatever fandom I write in I have a duty to make it bigger. I try and point out good stories and writers and hope others do too. The more interest in a fandom, the likelier that there will be interest in the bigger world to keep making product. Hugs, sweetie!


	341. Chapter 341

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 341)

-0-Out there

She stood in the rec room holding a tray. She worked hard not to tremble. The mechs in the room weren't disrespectful but they were hardcore and mean to a degree that she had never before experienced. All of them were Decepticons. She had been pulled from a station to go with them along with her family and another. Seven of them were here serving mechs that she had heard of from the terror they spread with their deeds.

She was a waiter. She gave them food, took food to work stations and cleaned things up. The leader of the group was oddly fastidious about such things. When she was finished, she was taken back to the brig down below and caged with the rest of her family. It was terrifying as she stood huddled in the corner waiting for someone to tell her to do something …

It was a station where you could be refueled if you could pay. Among the refugee population it was understood that strange minerals, valuable minerals and the currencies of some species was enough to get the things you wanted from such places. They had none of it. They instead were stranded on the edge of the space platform eking out an existence with their energon machines while they waited for more refugees to pass by. It was an unwritten rule among the Diaspora. If you found someone stranded, you took them with you.

It was only a matter of time.

Then they came.

A battle group came into view out of the darkness pausing to fuel up. They paid too because most of these deep space stations were fully automated and there would be no qualms made about their huge artillery taking out a thief or trouble maker. As they refueled, the battle group spotted them. They took them aboard and when they left, the seven went with them.

They came to the planetoid fortress half built, fully abandoned by pirates and as they settled in, everyone working to build it including the seven of them, she had defaulted to servant. Her family had been workers on Cybertron. They were household servants for high castes for generations. Her tattoos bespoke of that. They wore tats to allow them to pass through security in high caste enclaves to work. That is how they knew and she ended up house servant here.

The other family with her were makers of fine furniture, the profits and glory of course going strictly to their bosses. They were now working to build the fortress along with her ada and atar. It was very hard for all of them but the fortress was now enclosed and making huge progress to becoming a thorough menace to all and sundry.

A mech raised his servo so she walked to him, her optics down as was the rule of service. "Get me some more," he said with a grin. Then he slapped her ass. It was the first time that any of them had ever been rough or did her wrong.

It was silent a moment, then a big mech sitting at the table grabbed the others servo. "Don't ever do that again."

"Or what, Hydro?" the mech asked. He was smaller, more lightly armored but unafraid.

"I will break you in two pieces, then smelt you," the deep voiced mech replied as he squeezed the first's servo. Harder and harder he squeezed until the other winced.

"Where's your sense of humor?" the first asked as Hydro let him go. He gripped his wrist, then rubbed it. "I didn't mean any harm."

"I don't like it. You don't manhandle femmes. If you do I will part you out, fragger. You spread the word too," Hydro said with extreme malice. He looked at the femme. "You don't need to bring this slagger anything. You can go to the brig. We can take care of ourselves for now."

She looked at him with desperation and a mingled sense of gratitude. She looked around, then at him. He stood, then moved toward her. Taking the tray, he slapped the first mech on the head with it hard. Tossing the tray on the table, he turned to the femme. "Go on ahead. I'll take you there."

She nodded, then hesitated. Turning toward the door, she stumbled forward in her terror. The two disappeared through the door heading downward toward the brig. The others watched him go, then looked at the first. "You're an idiot. What the frag did you slap her for?"

"What do you care, fragger? Since when did anyone care before?" he asked as he rubbed his wrist with a dark expression.

No one could answer.

Down below …

They stepped off the elevator, then walked through the semi dark brig to the cell where she spent her nights with her family and the others. It was a big cell but it only had 2 bench berths. He let her in, then looked around. Tossing several blankets and pillows into the cell, he nodded. Staring at her for a moment, he turned and walked out without a sound.

That had been yesterday. This was today.

He was there sitting in a corner watching her. He was nursing a drink as he did. No one treated her disrespectfully, even Razorclaw and his brothers. They were terrifying but they were polite. The only one who hadn't been as the mech from the orn before, Carter. He was on duty today so she felt reasonably safe. As long as the big mech stayed in the room, she felt safe.

Reasonably.

-0-Mars, the next orn

"I can stand," Amma Docker said as she did. She stood and smiled up at Ratchet who hovered over her. The others were already in chairs to be pushed to the elevator. Ratchet reached down and picked up Docker. "Really, Sonny. I can walk."

"Later, little Missy. Now I carry you," Ratchet said as he turned to lead the little group to the elevator. They entered, then went downward, a relatively cheerful group indeed. When they reached the bottom, it was a short stroll through the massive lobby toward the doors nearby.

Stepping out, Ratchet paused to allow his grand genitors a chance to look around. They were speechless as they looked here and there. Turning with a grin, Ratchet headed for the tower next door. Entering, they went into the elevator, then began to go upward. "This is our building. We live here. The very top floor is the Residence of the Primes."

"The Prime lives here too?" Chan asked with surprise. "We can't possibly live in the same building, Sonny. There must be a mistake."

"Frag that, Appa," Ratchet said.

"Ratchet!" Ravel said almost reflexively.

Docker laughed as she relaxed in Ratchet's arms. "Oh, Ravel. You know its a hopeless task."

Raucous laughter greeted that as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Standing in the hallway, Ironhide, the twins and Bluestreak waited. "Look who's here. You have a greeting party."

"Ironhide!" Docker said as Ratchet paused before him.

"Docker. You look great," Ironhide said squeezing her servo. "Come on in. All of you. This is going to be your house. This one," he said pointing to the next, "is my genitor's apartment. The one next to it is a big one where we live and the one on the corner is where Ravie and Tie live."

"We get to live together?" Corr asked with a grin as he stood slowly up. "That is so nice. Will they allow it?"

"They will," Ironhide said as he gripped Corr's arm. They turned and slowly walked inside followed by Chan and Docker in Ratchet's arms.

Inside, they stood staring around. Then they turned to Ratchet with worried expressions. "There must be a mistake, Sonny. We can't have a place like this. Its so nice and its high caste."

It was stone silent a moment, then Ironhide turned to Chan. "You know I was Praxian Elite, right?"

They nodded. "But you and your family were so nice and respectful, Ironhide. You would never know that you were high caste," Chan said.

Ironhide paused a moment, then grinned. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to me, Chan." Laughter filled the moment, then Ratchet helped Chan to sit on the couch. "Understand this, if I don't see a problem here as a Praxian Military Elite, then there is no problem."

Everyone stared at him, then each other. "Maybe its true, Chan. Maybe it's because Ironhide would know. You would wouldn't you, Ironhide? You know the Prime that well," Corr asked.

"We're brothers. We're related also because of the twinnies. Bluestreak here is Prowl's son and Prime's too. Blue made the mistake of bonding with the twins. Poor thing."

Raucous laughter greeted that as the twins jumped him. "Blue got the best of the deal," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Blue said with a grin. "Two knuckleheads for the price of one."

Laughter broke the tension as the rest of the grand genitors were settled among the soft cushiony couches and chairs. Warming blankets were placed over their laps as everyone stood to look at the three. They sat bundled and looking much better as they looking up at everyone and everything.

"Here's the plan, Ammas and Appas," Ratchet said as Appa Ratchet sat in the spare chair, taking Docker's servo into his own. "You will be monitored orn and night for a while. You have the inserts in your medical ports on your necks so I can come running if you need anything. Home Healthcare will be coming by twice an orn for a while to administer your protoform wasting protocol and seeing to your comfort. They will also bring three meals an orn for you to eat. You will eat them so I can monitor your food intake.

"Ada is going to spend the orn with you right now because I have a bunch of rounds to make, then I'll be back. I want you to rest, sleep, eat, look at the Community Bulletin Board on the monitor and be happy. Don't worry about a slagging thing okay?" Ratchet asked.

"We won't, Sonny. I would love to see the infants again, though. What lovely babies," Docker said with a grin.

Ratchet turned and rapped Ironhide's hold. He grinned, then opened it. Ratchet reached inside, then withdrew a happy little infant wearing a sweet pea hat with curly stem with green coat, leggings and mittens. He held the infant out toward Docker. Prowler sat on his ada's servo, then smiled brilliantly at the stranger.

Docker looked at Prowler, then Ratchet. "Another one?" she asked with intense surprise.

"There are several more but this one will keep you company until school lets out," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Prowler chuckled too.

-0-Out there

He sat in the rec room of the fortress Razorclaw had overtaken from the pirates. They had been driven off, killed or surrendered. He had no idea but they owned it now and had doubled the features and size of the installation. There was more than enough energon floating around to sustain them and allow a huge arsenal of weapons and ammo.

Several smaller groups had joined them drawn by Razorclaw's reputation and that of his command staff. More were on their way. They would probably never be big enough to take Prime on directly but they could give him a hard half hour.

She stood in the corner shivering with fear. She was small for a femme indicating youth. She was pretty if you liked femmes which he didn't. He wasn't attracted to them. But this femme was small, pretty and terrified. Normally, it didn't bother him but this time it did. It bothered him the moment he stepped off his ship at the station, noted the decrepit Cybertronian vessel nearby and saw that three of the seven civilians huddling in the doorway were his brother, ada and atar.

He had not shown his surprise. He had pulled that in. Everyone who wanted to last in the ultra masculine, ultra violent world he occupied learned how to do that. To allow that tell was to invite manipulation and defeat. He watched with lazer optics the others on the crew march them to their vessel and make them leave with them.

He had walked to the vessel ostensibly to check it for useful things and confiscated a number of personal possessions that belonged to them. Which were which, he didn't know. He just knew that this threw everything into a cocked hat. He would have to be vigilant to make sure that the seven weren't used for target practice or worse.

He had little to do. He was warrior class so he could come and go, spending his duty time 'securing the base'. It was an in and out operation, making sure that the femme didn't leave his sight for very long. No one had made a move since he swatted the last fragger, Carter. Hydro was determined to continue that until he could figure out how to save them. Right now, he hadn't the faintest idea.

-0-TBC 2-23-15 **edited 2-24-15**


	342. Chapter 342

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 342)

-0-Here and there

Ratchet walked through the ward filled with the most damaged Cybertronians he had ever seen in person outside of combat. He had been in slum areas where there were numbers of damaged processors and other hardcore problems among the population but never like this. They were now repaired, some of them on the first stage of a long list of things to come that would allow them to have restored sanity and health.

Right now, he walked to inspect each patient, some of them strapped down to their comfortable berths, warm blankets heating up their bodies to allow the assimilation and solidification of a number of changes made. One of them looked at him with blank optics, the feedback loop in his helm slowly diminishing. He was mouthing words, the same ones over and over but his vocal processor was shut down so that the endless chant of 'come here' wouldn't echo through the ward.

Ratchet petted his helm, newly enclosed at last as he read the data. This could be a family member and to Ratchet he was. He was his brother as much as actual family. He turned to Goldwing. "How is this first stage going? The data looks good."

Goldwing nodded. "He came though well. We had a hard time cleaning out his processor. It was filled with debris from being open so long. All of them have debris, rocks and stuff in their heads. Its scary how much and how they managed to live anyway. We have two more operations to go before we can check for cognition."

"Its a slow process assimilating hardware and programming. Poor mech. At least he's here where we can protect him," Ratchet said turning to look around the ward. It was bright and cheerful, the floor to ceiling windows letting in lots of light, warming up the circumstances of them being there. "We have to get them all."

Goldwing nodded. "We do, Ratchet. We will."

"I hope so," Ratchet said tiredly. He turned and walked to the next berth, a femme who was staring at the ceiling lost in a vista only she could see. For now.

-0-Ops Center

Prowl and Paragon sat at the center table freshly back from the camp of the Knights out on the trail. They had taken notes, inspected everything and listened to everyone. Now they had to make plans.

"It is my thinking, sir, that we run a regular supply to the camp through bridges so that they can be provisioned without hitting a wall of need. If we keep an inventory of their stores, we can keep them filled. We also need to send the Seeker net here outward to there. The Seekers at Gliese can turn their route a little bit and the camp will fall into their purview.

"We can run energon tankers as well to fuel ships and supply other needs. If they don't have to smelt they will be able to do other necessary things. We can help them with structures for shelter and we need to expand their medical facilities. We need state of the art as fast as we can get it there. The kind of bot they're concentrating on right now are those at death's door." Prowl glanced up. "They're going to bring them out of the ghettos, these worst cases so we better expand and beef up what we have here for receiving them."

Optimus nodded. "Get with Ratchet and Jarro. They will have that part of this operation. What about Cybertron itself? How can we help them there?"

"They need more energon machines both there and on Cybertron. I am thinking if we sneak in energon bricks … perhaps tons and tons so they can be smelted for food and medical energon ... its something we should look into trying," Paragon said as Prowl nodded. "There's a higher risk but a ton of energon bricks is equal to the output of three energon machines over a month if they work round the clock. Less struggle, less worry of getting caught and less work with more return. They can use smelters already there for other purposes to make food grade energon and that would eliminate the risk of building their own."

Optimus nodded. "How hard would it be to line the bulkhead of a ship or two with them? Open the siding and slide them in. What could we do to make this possible? To send the most tonnage to Cybertron on a regular basis?" Optimus asked remembering a time long ago when they did such a thing.

"I recall that mission," Prowl said. "I will get with Aviation and Wheeljack."

Prime nodded. "Trial run it, then try and get a network set up so we can send tons and tons. The more the better but in the most secure manner we can."

"Have you considered meeting with Soundwave and getting an agreement to send food grade energon to Cybertron? Making an arrangement where it is sent to the people? We can add that additive that renders it unsuitable for weaponizing. We can also bolster it with additives to help the people." Ironhide shrugged. "He might use it for soldiers but then if he has healthier workers the rebuilding will go better."

Prime nodded. "Put it on the list. I am unclear how we can ensure that the civilians will be taken care of but it would be worth a try."

Prowl did. "We have a couple of small migrations being put together out there and they will be brought to the Knight's camp. It's called Theophany II. When they are sorted out they will come onward. We will be bridging them to Gliese first, then here when they are stabilized."

"What about troublemakers among them? Any word on that?" Ironhide asked.

"No. They have echoes of trouble out there but they appear to be heading Razorclaw's direction." Prowl glanced at Prime. "What is the status on that group? I have been out of the office a bit."

"They are building their redoubt," Prime said. "I get faint radio traffic among ships out there but nothing that indicates they are making moves. There are aliens on the trade route that are concerned about them. The radio echoes from them have been increasing as Razorclaw extends his patrols."

"Potential allies," Paragon suggested as Prime nodded.

"Paragon, make that your purview. I want chapter and verse. Then a plan even as tentative as it might be through lack of hard data," Prime said as the big mech nodded.

They would continue to talk for some time before breaking off to work out their piece of the pie.

-0-Jazz and Elita shortly later on in the big spacious office of Jazz, Chief Information Officer and Director of Special Operations and Intelligence

"No sign of anything out of the ordinary for now, Elita," Jazz said as he sat back in his chair. They were in his office discussing the mutual problem of the missing femmes and the hardcore high castes currently in detention on Luna.

Elita nodded, then tossed her stylus down on the table. "This is fragged. They phase in and out of di-..."

"What?" Jazz asked looking up from his datapad sharply.

"They phase in and out of dimension," Elita said.

"Yeah. I think they do too," Jazz said.

"Who else do you know that can do that?" Elita asked.

Jazz looked at her, then both of them jumped up exiting the big office to rush up the corridor to Ops Center nearby.

-0-At a regroup

The entire senior military team sat in the conference room as Jazz and Elita conferred nearby. Turning to the gathered group, Jazz smiled. "May I first say Elita is a genius."

Laughter and applause greeted that. "You're just finding that out are you?" Jetta asked with a big grin.

"You have **him** conned," Ironhide said with a grin.

Chuckles were had, then everyone turned to Elita. "We have all come to the conclusion that the femmes can phase in and out of dimension by some special operation of their odd protoform. Correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, who else do you know that can move trans-dimensionally besides them?" she asked.

"Frag," Ratchet said with a grin. "You **are** a genius."

"Well, enlighten **me**, slagger," Ironhide asked.

"The metro-formers. They move trans-dimensionally all the time. They can phase out and in too," Ratchet said.

"Frag," Prowl said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I can say frag too you know."

"But it looks and sounds so wrong on you, Prowler," Jazz said. He caught the cube Prowl tossed at him, then he turned to Ratchet. "What's the word, Ratchet. You're the metro-former tech."

"They can. So can the Supremes though it takes a ton of energy," Ratchet replied.

"They **can**?" Prime asked with surprise.

"Yes. They can," Ratchet replied with his own surprise at their surprise. "I thought you lot knew that."

"No." -That lot

Ratchet considered them. "They haven't in eons. Energy requirements and the like. But all of them can."

"Wow. This is awesome. Now what do we do about it?" Jetta asked. "Enlighten us, bond of mine. Show them why I, Jetta, bonding with you was another genius move on your part."

Retching sounds and loud raucous laughter greeted that remark. Elita grinned at Jetta, then turned to Prime. "We will be able to track them and if they phase out with us in them, then we are in the same dimension as they are. We can follow them, we can show up where they are with our own protoform. We won't have to have a pretender shell or generate a new one. Something tells me that they have to generate a new one when they step out in the new spot they go to because they leave their bodies here. We won't have to. The 'former will protect us in transit."

"When they are in their … null universe … I suppose you could call it that … we will be able to see them?" Starscream asked. "Rather like ghost world?"

"Exactly," Elita said. "However, that's a dangerous world for them because they'll be in energetic form and we will be in our material format."

"If you say so. You lost me technically a few steps back," Starscream said. "I personally don't like ghosts."

Everyone grinned. (Editorial note: so did I)

"Wheeljack, Perceptor, Elita, Jazz and Ratchet, this is your full time job. Ratchet? How is medical coming? Can you help here or do we interface with you when they work this out?" Prime asked.

"I finished rounds. I will say, I have never seen such destruction before. I am shocked even now at the misery and debilitation that the Knights are saving. All hail Dai Atlas." Everyone in the room agreed with him and many hailed. "I will be able to work on this, Optimus. Our bench in medical is deep."

"You will be getting word on expansion of our facilities and services as soon as Jetta and the planning commissions work through the orders," Prime said. "We cannot expect that there won't be long term care situations and other catastrophes ahead. Right now, we have to end the problem of the femmes. Take this one please."

Ratchet nodded, then Perceptor who was watching Prowl hold a sleeping Resolve with a slight pout turned to Prime. "I just remembered we have Shockwave's files. I know that he had a hand in this matter. It is awful and terrible, has the digit prints of Jhiaxus all over it, therefore Shockwave knows about it. We must go through his files, Jetta. Wheeljack and I will do that for you. I know there is more information there." Perceptor looked at Ratchet. "Will you make contact with Metroplex? He and Caminus are the oldest and they will have the most inter-dimensional travel experience of all of them I would believe."

Ratchet nodded. "I will. When there is something to present I will being it to them. Right now, I will ask them about trans-dimensional travel and pose hypotheticals. We might be barking up a tree here. Or, it might work."

Everyone nodded, then Starscream looked at Ratchet with that charming bird-like head movement that most of them enjoyed tremendously. "What does 'barking' up a tree have to do with trans-dimensional travel, Doctor? Really, you are quite mad."

Raucous laughter greeted that. Ratchet patted Starscream's servo. "That's alright. Ironhide doesn't complain."

"Who would I complain to?" Ironhide said before a donut bounced off his finials. He caught it, then popped it in his mouth. "Thank you," he said politely. What he got back in slag could hardly fit in the polite category but it was funny.

The meeting broke and they rose to do their duty. Prowl watched them go, then grinned at Optimus. "He's one cute little fragger."

"Ironhide?" Prime asked as he glanced at Prowl with a grin.

Prowl rolled his optics, then looked at the infant in his arms. He was smiling brilliantly, his audial finials sparkling with light blue light, his sign of contentment. "Uncle Optimus is a doofus, right?"

Resolve of Mars just smiled.

TBC 2-24-15 ** edited 2-25-15**


	343. Chapter 343

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 342)

-0-On the road to home

"**ADA! WE GO DOING!?"**

"Doing what?"

Orion paused to look upward at his genitors who were grinning down at him, Praxus, Sunspot and Spot as well as Hero. They had paused in the lobby to stare upward with hopefulness. **"GOING TO THERE!"** He pointed toward the Sports Center across town. Then he began to demonstrate. Swimming motions were made, hopping and skipping were shown. Everyone smirked and smiled. That is, the adults did. The infants were nodding and patting him.

"Atar, Orion likes to swim," Hero said.

"We know," Ironhide said as he tugged them all toward the elevator.

They wandered in, then the door closed. When it opened again the leashes and harnesses were off, the infants walked out with purpose and it was on.

"**ADA! I GO TO DOING!"** Orion said as he walked with gusto toward their apartment. He reached Alor's, then paused. Pounding on the door, he called out. **"OTHER ADA! I, ORION IS HERE! COME YOU SHES?!"**

Ratchet snorted. "They aren't home yet, spud. Let's go see someone else."

**"WHO!?"** he asked in his usual refined manner.

"More appas and ammas," Ratchet replied as he stopped by the door of the new appas and ammas. "Mind your manners, infants." Then he stepped inside.

Orion stared at the door, then Ironhide. **"WHY ADA GO THERE?!"**

"He's probably breaking out the high grade," Ironhide said with a chuckle.

The door opened again, then Ratchet gestured them to come inside. The infants did, walking happily, skipping playfully as they entered. Inside, everyone was waiting including three mechs from Home Healthcare who were just finishing up. Everyone stared down at the infants who stared up.

"We were just leaving, Ratchet," one of the home techs said.

"Thank you for coming," Ratchet said with a smile as he placed Prowler down on the ground. The five looked around, then at the enchanted strangers who sat around the room staring at them.

"**ADA! WHO SHES**?!" Orion asked pointing at the elders sitting around the room.

"This is the rest of them, Sonny?" Chan asked as he held out a servo. Hero turned and ran to him, ending up in his lap in jig time.

Orion watched her, then looked at Ironhide. He nodded so Orion turned, smiled his biggest smile, then ran for Corr. That mech reached down but missed the infant who ran into his knees and fell back onto his little aft. He lay a moment as still as can be, then sat up slowly. Chan picked him up, holding him up in front of him with a giant smile on his own face. "Why, Ironhide! He looks just like you!"

A firestorm of laughter greeted that as infants were snatched up. Sunspot ended up in Docker's lap, her arms around him as he sat grinning. Chan pulled Praxus up to sit with Hero while Orion stared up at Corr. Then he looked at Ratchet. **"ADA! WHO SHE!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "Amma Corr."

Orion considered that, then nodded. "Amma Coooorrrrrrr."

Snickers greeted that. "He's in speech therapy," Ratchet explained. Everyone nodded. He pointed to Chan. "Appa Chan."

Orion looked at Ratchet, then Chan. "Appa Channnnn."

Applause greeted that. Then Ratchet turned to the tiny femme looking at him with adoration. "Amma Docker."

Orion stared at her, then smiled his biggest pac man smile. "Amma Do-Do."

"Docker."

"Doody."

"Dock … errrrrrr."

"Duck … pooooooo." He paused a moment, then tried it again. "Dumper. Doom-bow. Doggie? No. Not Doggie," he said to himself as he thought. "Dock … errrrrrr**. DOOBER!"** He smiled, then frowned as he looked at his servos a moment. **"DOO-DOO!"** he said with a giant smile. **"AMMA DOO-DOO!"**

It would go like that for a while.

-0-On Cybertron

He made his way back into the bowels of the planet heading for the headquarters built for his command, one that could bug out in no time. Reaching it, he settled in for a debrief with his staff and major senior fellows. It fell silent as he pulled from a pack bricks of energon of a quality they had never seen before. He grinned, then threw them on the box that served as a table. "That is brick energon and we're going to be getting it shipped in by the ton. Tons and tons of it."

"How?" Number Three asked.

"They will stow it in the hulls of ships in brick form, then send it in with other loads for the 'Cons. We will unload them before they go and take the stuff underground. We can stockpile it in the worst places and feed our people in the usual distribution manner. Prowl and Paragon are making the arrangements," Dai replied.

"Paragon?" Number Six asked with surprise.

"He's with Prime now. He has a Seeker bond," Dai replied. "We are getting supplied with everything we need at the transfer site including doctors and Seeker security fly arounds. We can move more of our people out from here on the empty ships. Are the worst cases stable enough to move?" Dai asked Number Seven who was in charge of medical here while Flasher ran the camps all along the migration trail.

Number Seven nodded. "We have fifty stabilized and a bead on the next fifty. If this works out we can do more here. We don't have the equipment and supplies to do better than we do when we send. This will help a lot," Seven replied.

Dai nodded. "Then we make the landings at the airfield outside Kaon and the one outside of Valvolux. We are best placed for those two locations. Have your people arrange the security net there," he said nodding to Lebus, the chief of security for Soundwave involving all of Cybertron and the empire.

Lebus nodded back. "He won't know a thing. We have tracers on every plant, bug and spider that he has out. We have hacked his systems and know what he does when he does it. I will make sure that the inspections of the ships at both ports are done by our mechs."

"Thank you, Lebus." Dai smirked. "I have to tell you, it makes me smile to speak to you about this sort of thing. Soundwave is devious. Do you think he has a clue?"

Lebus grinned. "No. If he ever did we have it in place to slag him permanently."

"Good to know. If you can bring him to us in one piece you get bonus points," Dai replied.

They continued onward, then the group broke up as the feared and 'fanatically devoted' chief of security walked back through the system to go back to work at the Decepticon Headquarters in the center of Kaon.

-0-Elsewhere

**"OTHER AMMA!?"**

The new other ammas and appas stared at the little mech standing on a coffee table in front of his old other ammas and appas. They were beginning to try to explain who everyone was. Ratchet and Ironhide kicking back watched the hilarity with grins.

"Okay, Orion. Let me explain," Ravel said sweetly. "This is my ada and atar," he said pointing out the relevant adults, Docker and Appa Ratchet. "This is your Other Appa's ada and atar, Chan and Corr. See?" he asked with a smile.

Orion looked at him. "Quack."

For a moment nothing happened, then Docker glanced at Ratchet. "Quack?"

"His default modality," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Oh," Docker said as she reached for him. Holding him before her, she smiled. "Call me Amma."

He looked at Ravel and then Docker. "Quack."

-0-Perceptor and Wheeljack

"I find this interesting, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he halted a screen to study the data. "It would seem that Jhiaxus was working on changing our CNA in a major way. He had been working on modifications of mechs in different ways."

"Is it related to the femmes we're hunting?" Wheeljack said swiveling in his chair to look at the monitor. "That appears to be something else, Percy. I think that's not related to us. Maybe."

Perceptor considered that, then glanced at Wheeljack. "This data is old, Wheeljack, and it would appear that Jhiaxus was tampering with gender at some time in the past."

"We don't have gender," Wheeljack replied.

"We didn't before him," Perceptor said with a grim expression. "Look at the subjects in the study. Six mechs at least. All of them code named."

"Flag that, Perceptor. It sounds like war crime material," Wheeljack said.

They continued working their way through the heavily encrypted files of Shockwave finding volumes of material from Jhiaxus. It was deeply depressing.

-0-Paragon and Prowl

They sat together working out a schedule of supply for the camps on the frontier of the migration trail. There were actually three. One of them was for the hopelessly damaged that were being gathered in small groups in the ghettos of Cybertron. Another was for managing the co-mingling of refugee groups from small to larger. The last was a base for the soldiers of the Circle and Knights, those who were doing work for the Network and the effort on Cybertron.

All of them would be supported. The medical camp patients would be transported to Gliese as soon as they were able to move. That group would utilize the bridge on Metrotitan. The others would be able to be whisked away if need be by the same system but they would be independent of the medical effort.

"I would like you to be liaison to Dai's group. I would need a concise report on things as well as an experienced optic to assess the situation on a regular basis," Prowl said as he signed off on a datapad.

"Acknowledged," Paragon said. He sat back considering the winger who had been both foe and respected object of study for him for a long time. "Why did you take a chance on me?"

Prowl glanced up, then paused. "Because you wished it."

"Is that all?" Paragon asked.

"I am aware of your talents and abilities. I am aware that you were too intelligent for the Decepticons and calculated that you would go out on your own when and if things broke down. When you showed your hand with a bond who was a Seeker, that told me that your options were reduced at least 75%. When Rainmaker came to us, it reduced your options to zero. No Seeker would be able to resist the Elder at the risk of massive personal trauma so you had only one direction to go. To us. Consider as well that you are smart enough to know that some ambitions will always remain that, ambitions. You could either embrace a firing squad with Soundwave or come to us and make your mark here. There is no way that Optimus Prime will allow anyone to be a part of this space or any other Cybertronian area over the long run. It was a simple deduction when one weighed the facts."

Paragon nodded. "Very astute."

"Thank you," Prowl said with a slight grin. "You have exceeded expectations."

Paragon permitted his own slight smirk. "So have you."

They smirked at each other, then continued onward to build a support plan for the Knights and the Circle of Light.

-0-Elsewhere

"We call all of them Appa and Amma? They all named that?" Praxus asked as he sat on his great grandfather Chan's lap.

"It would be easier," Ratchet said to his little poltergeist. "Don't you agree?"

Praxus smiled, then nodded. "Yep."

Chan grinned. "You are a fine looking little mech. Have you considered, Ratchet, painting him to look like you did before?"

"That odd yellow color?" Ratchet asked. He looked at his son. "I suppose I could."

"So long as you don't change your own, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a gimlet optic.

"Did you ever hear the story about how that got changed? Let me tell you," Ratchet said and he did. They all laughed long and hard about it too.

-0-Elsewhere

**"MORE SLAGGING SNOW, STORMY! LOOK OUTSIDE!"**

"It is going to last a bit longer. Relax and eat something. There's nothing we can do about it."

**"MORE SNOW! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO SNOW!? THIS IS FRAGGED!"**

She would get no argument from her sister.

-0-TBC 2-25-15 **edited 2-27-15**


	344. Chapter 344

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 344)

-0-A little while later

"Here you go, my little mechanism." Chan fed Orion a spoonful of his desert. Orion who stood with his little pie hole open full force grinned as he chomped on the Cybertronian interpretation of cherry covered cheesecake. Chan took a bite, then gave Orion another.

Ratchet who was helping Hero sit at the table in her great grand genitors dining room turned, then frowned. "**You** have to eat that, Appa. That little slagger needs to come here and eat his own dinner. Orion. Come here."

The little yellow banded mech turned, then marched with his usual brio to the table. Clambering up, he sat, then looked up with his usual huge smile. **"ADA! I LOVE YOU!"**

Chuckles and laughter greeted that as Ratchet put Orion's dinner down before him. The others were eating as well while Prowler sat on Docker's lap. She was feeding him with a look of great tenderness on her face. As Ratchet watched with a **RIDICULOUS** sense of contentment, a rap on the door intruded. He walked to it, then opened it wide. Staring around, then down, he grinned.

**:HI, RATCHET! WE HEARD YOUR FAMILY WAS FOUND!:**

Ratchet grinned, then stepped aside. Three segways sped in, then paused next to the table. Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Linda Graham, Jessie Landon and Devon O'Leary stared up at him with delight. "Welcome to bot central," Ratchet said with a grin. He glanced at his great grand genitors who were staring down at the humans with surprise. "These are our allies who helped us retrieve the AllSpark and drive the 'Cons out of the system."

Docker nodded. "You're so small."

Ratchet laughed. "Dynamite comes in small packages, Amma," he said. He introduced everyone, then sat down in his chair with a plate and a beer.

:We're interrupting your meal: Jessie said.

"No you aren't." Ratchet grinned. "You came at the right time. Anytime you come is the right time." He glanced at his grand genitors. "Did you know these human femmes have an auxiliary that works at the Temple and Basilica with the Temple crew? They are a really dedicated group and friends of The People."

"I would like to do that too, Ratchet. I never lived close enough before. I think it would be so wonderful," Corr said.

"I am part of the Temple Auxiliary, Corr. I will help you join," Ravel said with a smile. "We will have so much fun. We get to be around the relics. Its so lovely in there. I feel so much better going. I pray for the others just like I did for you every morning before going to the shop."

Ratchet grinned as he listened to them talking together, ghosts from the past come into the present. He felt a lightness of spark that had been missing for a very long time. "There are clubs, the senior Centers, games to play and places to go."

"When we get on our peds, we have to find work, Ravel. We must pay our way. Who will let us stay here if we don't?" Chan said glancing at his son-in-law.

It was silent a moment, then Ravel sat forward slightly. "When we came here we thought so too but the Prime is merciful. He is good. He is holy, Chan. He will let you stay here because he loves you. It took me a long time to understand it but he means it when he says you can live here in this place and never work again if you can't or are too tired of it to continue."

They looked at their children and grandchildren, then each other. "But this is a high caste apartment. How will they allow us to live here if we don't contribute. They took us to the Dead End when we couldn't work any longer. We had no place anymore," Docker said with a hint of carefully suppressed rage.

"Your place is **here**, in** this** place, Docker. You belong here. We love our elders. We take care of them. That is the Cybertronian way, taking care of our people," Ironhide said with a firm tone. "You live here, you get well, you do what you want and we're all happy. We don't see you as dead weight. You are the best part of us, the memory of us and we will protect and care for you forever."

It was silent a moment, then Ravel nodded. "Believe him, Ada. Ironhide is a good son."

Ratchet grinned, then nodded to Ironhide. Orion who was watching as the heavy energy surged around him slipped from his chair, then walked to Ratchet. Looking up, he pointed his fat baby digit at the other ammas and appas. **"ADA! WHY THEM!?"**

"They don't know the rules yet. The rules are, there are no rules. They get to do what they want. Go to school. Get library cards and read up a storm. Learn to paint, be an engineer or teacher, swim in the pools, go to football games including the infants... there are so many things to do you will have to check into a hotel to get a vacation from your activities." Ratchet grinned. "Then you have the infants … you know who their genitors are. They will need a firm servo to counter balance the bad influences."

"Speak for yourself, old mech," Ironhide said.

Orion who only understood part of what his ada was saying turned to the others. **"YOU, AMMAS! APPAS! I, ORION. YOU COMED TO ME THERE. I DOING. I COMED TO YOU TO DOING TOO!"**

They looked at him with grins, then Docker looked at Ratchet. "What does it say about me that I understand him?"

"Nothing good," Ironhide said. Tie burst into laughter, then reached for Orion. He ran to his grandpa, then settled with a big smile. "I, Orion, good."

"You sure are, sparkling," Docker said with the same smile.

:We can help you, Ratchet. Just say the word: Jessie said with a grin.

"Word," Ratchet said with a smile.

-0-On Cybertron

They walked through the desiccated area of the Jumble looking for those who were too decrepit to continue working for the Decepticon government. Most of the bots who were there melted into the background or looked away trying to be busy at something. When they were passed, they hurried away to hide until the patrols were gone.

Watching from a distance away, four Knights and a Circle medic huddled in the shadows. They were there to find a pair of mechs slated to be tossed on the debris heap of the Wasteland. Part of a roving team, they were there to collect the worst of the worst, then take them underground to be assisted until transport could be arranged.

Slipping out, they walked onward grim faced, armed to the teeth, their weapons at the ready in subspace. They walked past the tallest tenement in the Jumble heading for a street nearby. As they did, they passed the apartment building where Optimus Prime had spent most of his life from childhood until he became Prime.

-0-At the Medical Center going on the rounds

"I think this mech and that one are ready for the assisted living facility. They cleared the initial testing for lucidity and clarity but have a way to go yet. I would like them taken there with the other three that I have put on transfer orders. They will be expected," Rung said to the big mechs who were ward managers.

He walked through ward after ward speaking with and evaluating patients for transfer to the assisted living tower that was located in Iacon or the Processor Health Center for long term treatment. There would be ten patients moved when he was finished and they would fall under the direction of Jarro and his teams. Rung himself was the high needs doctor in charge of sorting out the fifteen worst cases already in the jurisdiction of Processor Health. One of the most challenging was Sio.

He was battling Rung, alternating between rage and appeasement as he tried to figure out how to get his way. They had their daily conversations, events not withstanding but Sio had nowhere to go against the small, nondescript, relentless mech. There was nothing that Sio could say or do against which Rung didn't have counter measures and a firm rebuttal. Given Rung had spent 600 years as therapist for Bluestreak, there was nothing this youngster could do that would defeat him.

He paused to allow an ambulatory patient go past, one who had a good fourth of his processor replaced along with the plating that covered half his skull. That mech was weak, disoriented and heading for long term hospitalization at the Processor Health Center next to Metroplex Femme. His looked around unaware of where he was guided by two youngling mechs who would escort him to the hospital nearby. When they were past, Rung turned and continued onward. More would be coming soon enough. They had to be ready for whatever and whoever came.

-0-In the prison

"When is our episode for television?"

"I don't know, Decimus. I would think you wouldn't care," Ratbat hissed. He was stirring a cup of hot energon having added the fiery supplements that he liked. It was cold outside and the view never changed. He stood in front of the little kitchenette that was allowed with modifications. The others sat around the barracks, itself well made and appointed. It would surprise humans when they saw the special prison episode how well the prisoners lived, how safe they were and how unscathed relatively they were by their imprisonment.

Sentinel Prime put down the datapad that held the news feed of the city. "It would appear that the Knights and Circle are rescuing mechs and femmes from the slums and the Dead End to bring them here."

"They're working on Cybertron?" Proteus asked with surprise. "Dai Atlas, no doubt."

"I would have loved to see that slagger swing from a lamp post," Decimus said with a sour tone.

"Of course, someone else would have done it for you, tough guy," Ratbat said with a malicious grin. "One couldn't do something so low caste yourself."

Decimus looked at Ratbat and felt something snap inside. He picked up a chair and smashed it over the mech who stood at the counter with his back turned to the group. It hit Ratbat and knocked him into the counter. He fell to the floor and watched the birdies sing. As he did, Decimus stood next to him kicking him as hard as he could. The others initially surprised, stared at the spectacle with amusement. It was after all something different.

-0-Moments later

They dragged both Decimus and Ratbat out by the peds. They had to taze Decimus, then remove him. Outside in the yard, the big security mechs threw both over their shoulders, then turned to carry them out and over to the Medical Center newly completed next to the Prison Command Center nearby. Watching from the porch of the barracks, the others gathered to enjoy the show. It was indeed something new after all.

-0-Walking into the medical center for the prison

Ratchet nodded to the officers present, the medics on duty and the officer of the orn. Entering the emergency suite of the center, he paused to grin. Ratbat was out cold while Decimus was sitting on a med berth with a scowl. "What are you doing here? There are medics poking about already," Decimus said as Ratchet paused before them to look at the data.

"I'm here to put my fist through your head if you give anyone any trouble, Decimus," Ratchet replied, then turned to Ratbat. "This little slagger appears to be sleeping the sleep of the dead."

"I should have killed him, the nauseating little freak. I could have you know," Decimus said staring at Ratchet with an imperious expression.

"If you say so, Decimus. You're fine. You can take him now," Ratchet said glancing at the Officer of the Orn with a wink.

"Gladly," he said as he and two other mechs grabbed him by the arms. "Come alone quietly or we'll all taze you, slagger."

Decimus with** ILL GRACE** and a few observations about everyone's familial origins left with them. Ratchet turned to Ratbat, then grinned. "You're mine. All mine." Then he set to putting the little mini-con war criminal back together again.

-0-Outside

They walked past the barracks where Decimus lived heading toward the administrative segregation unit or ad-seg as it was called here, there and everywhere including Earth. Shoved into a small cell that was for the most part open to the elements, Decimus turned to the guards who walked away grinning and gave them a genealogical rundown on their family history too. He would stay there until Prime could come and hear the case because it fell under martial law given their status as war criminals. Until then, Decimus had to make do with a bunk inside a tent with three exposed sides. There would be almost no room to pace, something he liked to do. He would be one miserable slagger indeed.

-0-TBC February 26, 2015 ** edited 2-27-15**

ESL: brio-active, light speed, full of life


	345. Chapter 345

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 345)

-0-Earth

Owen Harris stood in the laboratory of his research facility in Southern California. Hand picked staff were working on the communication device the female transformers had given to him. They had mostly discovered how it worked, this incredibly complex device. They had new tech that was centuries beyond what existed on Earth now and it was applicable to a lot of different things. Though it was a communicator, the premise of its operation could apply to computer tech, robotic tech and other things yet to be dreamed up. "What can you tell me about its applications for the short term?"

His head of research, Bob Lane looked at him glancing up from the computer screen. "What do you want to make?" he asked.

Owen Harris grinned.

-0-Out there

He sat on his throne broiling with anger. They had been chased off willy nilly and there was nothing they could do at the time. They were still making repairs from where the big ships and their fighters had nearly destroyed their own. Seekers were the worst part. It was like being harried by stinging insects. He leaned back, then pressed the key again. "What is our operational status?" he growled.

An equally growling voice replied. "When its ready. We're nearly there."

Thundertron sat back staring at the forward screen which showed a density of ice, rocks, planetoids and cometary debris. He was sick of looking at it. He wanted the head of Optimus Prime. He was going to get it. The sooner, the better.

It would take a while to be operational again as a group. He would not be happy.

-0-Big conference room, Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They wandered in for the short declared staff catch up meeting. Sitting, chatting quietly, they watched as Prime and Prowl walked in. Data pad agendas were distributed, then Prime nodded at Prowl. "Old business first. Status on the femme problem?" he asked glancing at Wheeljack and Perceptor.

Perceptor who had learned to keep Resolve in his chassis hold turned to Prime and Prowl. "We have decided after running any number and type of models that it will be possible to enter into their space and take them into custody."

"How without a body, Percy?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide nodded. "How can you catch a spark without a body?"

"We will bring their protoforms with us. One of the things they need to exist here is a body. They create a shell over there that can be any format they choose but they aren't typical bodies. If their bodies were damaged or destroyed here they would be able to live there but it would be a precarious situation. One wrong move, one unplanned damaging moment and they would be without their casing. They could create more and more but in the end they would still be temporary and finite. Only their original protoform would be a long term durable receptacle for their essence. In the end, they need their original protoform for a permanent safe existence. That is why the others protected them so well."

"How will you bring them back to their bodies?" Prowl asked.

"That is the part that is … ethically problematic," Percy said as he glanced at Wheeljack.

"We would have to electroshock their body," Wheeljack said. "We would have to shock their protoform until they gave up and came back. Even if they are out of it, they are still 'of' it. They would feel the electrical shocks if we bring their protoforms back online. There would not be the extra buffer of their bodies being in our space to protect them from feeling and experiencing the shock. Being in the so-called null space, they would have to do something about it and the only solution we will allow is to re-enter their bodies."

"Can the protoforms exist in null space? The empty protoforms with their spirits elsewhere? They leave them here for a reason. What will it do to them to cross that dimensional boundary?" Ratchet asked.

"It will highlight their awareness of their vulnerability and make their decision harder to avoid," Wheeljack said.

"What about shocking them here? Will they feel it?" Paragon asked.

"No. They are in a separate incarnation in the same dimension with null space as a buffer. They are in a pretender shell over there with the buffer of traveling through another dimension to protect their nervous systems. We have figured out two sure things. One, they need that buffer zone to separate themselves from their bodies. Their bodies feel even in stasis so they would be bothersome in the null shells they make for bodies on Earth without it. Every ding they would feel so they access another dimension, then return severing themselves from sensation but not their bodies.

"Secondly, they have to travel to the null space dimension and back again through our bridges. Its their access point to different places short of trying to find an opening in null space, then puncturing it to enter this dimension once more. Bridges solve that problem for them. When they're open, they can pass back and forth. It allows them to go to null space, formulate another format, then make it live on the other side."

"Then they come and go through our bridge system? They can't do it any other way?" Paragon asked for clarification.

Perceptor and Wheeljack nodded in agreement. "Not without a lot of searching and then puncturing the dimensional membrane that separates ours from the null space."

"Can we detect them?" Prime asked.

"No. They are in an energetic format, rather like ghost energy. They float into null space and become untraceable. If they wish to pass back and forth after that and I believe they have, there is no way for us to know." Perceptor shrugged. "It's ingenious."

"No doubt," Ironhide said. He glanced at Prime. "What do you want us to do?"

"We will proceed with the information we have. Ratchet? Have you talked to Metroplex?" Prime asked.

"I have. We had a discussion and he agrees with what you said, Perceptor. Caminus weighed in and so did Logos. They believe passing through other dimensions buffers your signature. That is how they managed to escape the hunters and that is how they became aware by the way that there are thousands of metro-formers in hiding." Ratchet grinned at the surprised faces around him. "Thousands."

"Frag. I wonder when they'll come," Jazz said softly.

"When they're called. They're safe right now. They go between numerous dimensions phasing back and forth through a lot of space. If they stay out of this one they're mostly safe and they've networked apparently," Ratchet said. "As for the vehicle to do this with, Omega was suggested. He's very good at trans-dimensional travel and often did. He can be the vehicle we use to make this happen when its go."

"Very good. Let me know when it is. I want to go with you in case its necessary," Prime said. "What about those in the detention center on Luna, Springer?"

"Nothing but cooperation thus far. They seem to be waiting for something. Or so it seems knowing all of this now," the big mech said. He grinned. "In other news there was a fight at the prison. Ratbat pushed his luck so Decimus broke a chair over his helm. He had to be tazed to get him off Ratbat. That slagger is in the hospital and Decimus is in ad-seg."

Laughter greeted that, laughter, '***OH SNAP!***' as well as 'couldn't happen to a better slagger'. A gentle rap of knuckles brought them back to the moment. Prime grinned. "Thank you for that scintillating report, Springer."

"Nothing like the missus to brighten up a moment," Ratchet said with a grin. An energon cube and a half eaten donut bounced off his helm as he sat with a dazzling smile. "Slaggers," he said around his smile.

"What else is known? I would like an update about the new refugees. Loser," Prowl said peering over the top of his datapad.

"Well, since you asked so ***nicely*** … the grand genitors are settling in. The others are in unconscionable states of debilitation and mental disarray. Even after all the war and slag we've been through, I have never seen such physical and mental destruction in anyone," Ratchet said. "They have been brought forward to the Medical Center. The few femmes were transferred to Metroplex Femme for more specialized care. We have repaired their bodies. Jarro and Rung have to see if we can repair their minds. The assisted living tower was pure genius. I don't know what we would do now without it."

"Thank you, Paragon for your foresight," Prime said nodding to the mech who sat beside Prowl.

He nodded back. "I am honored to be able to serve."

"You do. With great distinction," Prime replied.

It would be amazing what that simple professional and sincere acknowledgment would mean to the taciturn winger. They continued onward, the support of Theophany II spoken about, troubleshot and amended. By the time they broke up all would be in motion.

When the last bot walked out the door, Prime turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. "I am happy for your family. How are they adjusting?"

"Remarkably well. They think they might get into trouble living where they are." Ratchet shook his helm. "I will make sure Jari gives them help. I will also ask them about the Dead End and what they might know about things on Cybertron when they can do so."

"I don't want any rush, Ratchet. They need to recover," Prime said sitting back to relax. Prowl had followed the others out when they left the meeting and now he came back, a bundled infant in his arms. He sat, then grinned. "All of them are mine."

Resolve who was flashing light blue on his finials appeared to be in agreement.

-0-Charon

They sat in the lounge pulling day one of their decaorn duties. Smokey who had drawn the short straw sat across from them flipping cards into a small bowl. He would never be his grandfather. "This is fragged. A whole decaorn here on this hell hole."

"You never did duty on Io I am assuming," Sideswipe said as he sharpened the edge of his sword on a grist stone. "Try living in a station that was on a lava bed."

"Why did you build there? No one can live on that kind of terrain," Smokey said.

"Scientists," Sunstreaker replied. "They wanted data. We left when it got too bad."

"So when are you and Hot Rod going to bond?" Sideswipe said to be ornery.

"Who says we will?" Smokey replied.

"I'm surprised you're not sparked already," Sunstreaker said. "I hear you spend orns at a time in the berth."

"Who told you that?" He stared at the pair with a wary gimlet optic.

"Nothing. I heard nothing," Sideswipe said smirking at the tense winger.

Smokey looked at them, then sat back. "I never figured either of you two for genitors."

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked as his button was slightly pushed.

"You're both warriors. I never figured you to be the genitor type. I figured you would be on the front lines and all that."

"We are. We're also genitors. We got a good thing going," Sunstreaker said. "Both worlds. Our kids are slagging awesome and our femmes? They're the most beautiful femmes in the universe."

Sideswipe grinned, then looked at Smokey. "I won't disagree. What about you and Hot Rod? Anything long term or are you his latest berth buddy?"

Smokey glanced sharply at the big red and black Lambo. "What can you tell me about that?"

They did.

He asked.

-0-In New York

"Let's go out and see what this is going to be like," Stormy said glancing at her sister who was making something in their lab.

"Why? You know its fragged," Denita said glancing up. "I hate the salt on my finish."

"Sissy. I'm going out for a while. I want to see what this city is like."

They both would go out and come right back. No one out there knew how to drive in this kind of snow and the salt was itchy. They would fort up again as they worked their tentacles into the private communications of corporations and rich powerful individuals. It would pass the time.

-0-TBC 2-27-15 **edited 2-28-15**


	346. Chapter 346

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 346) (See note below)

-0-At the courthouse on Cultural Center Road, conference room with the Clerk of Court

"We have several cases to attend to, everyone," Tamrun said as he led the morning filings. "I will accept petitions for motions and pass them to the judges today. Who has any to present?"

Lawyers, hearing officers and negotiators as well as the legal aide for Processor Health handed over briefs asking for all manner of things to the Clerk of Court, Tamrun. He took them entering each by number into the docket datapad that would formulate the schedule of hearings and trials for the next few orns.

"We are asking for Processor Health to be there for the closure hearing for Jade," Blackstone said, "and we will have references as well."

Tamrun nodded. "Noted, Blackstone. Anyone else have other notations to add?"

"We have the extradition hearing for the humans to go back to Earth. We have petitions for release of custody according to the hold-detention clause for a number of really hard cases. We will have to have Prime hear both of them due to their status as enemy combatants," Barron said.

Tamrun nodded. "I will get with Prowl to discuss scheduling. It might run past the release time because of circumstances. I hope you mention that to the miscreants, sir," Tamrun replied.

"I will. I have," Barron said with a slight grin.

They continued and planned the court's docket for the next decaorn barring last minute reschedules and add-ons as well as the normal debris and mini-con brawl that would come up in Magistrate's Court.

-0-Office of the CMO

He stood outside shifting from ped to ped waiting for Ratchet to look up. Ratchet finally did, then sat back with a grin. "Come on in," Ratchet said pulling a can of candy from his desk. He tossed it to Breakdown who caught it with a grin.

"You read my processor," he said as he sat.

"I get the big bucks to do so," Ratchet replied with a smirk. "You look happy."

A human might not see it on the strangely passive orange face of the behemoth but it was there in his aura. "I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all audials, Breakdown," Ratchet said with a nod. He took more candy out, then put his big old peds on his desk. "Fire away."

"I passed certification for becoming a field doctor," he said in his strangely flat even hesitant voice.

Ratchet stared at him, then sat up in his chair. He grinned, then smiled. "You slagger. I knew you could do it."

Breakdown grinned, then nodded. "I know you did. I did."

Ratchet smiled at him, his pleasure for the big underestimated mechanism filling his aura. Breakdown who could see it felt warmed in places he didn't know he had. "Did you tell old lead bottom?"

Breakdown snorted, then laughed aloud. "Not yet. I wanted to tell you first. You were the only one who believed in me."

Ratchet grinned. "You have to disprove yourself to me. I felt something in you from the first moment, believe it or not. I'm a fragger for a redemption story."

Breakdown laughed, then stood. "I have to ship out to Gliese. I'm assigned to Acutus."

"What rating?" Ratchet asked as he stood himself.

"Full field doctor," Breakdown said proudly.

Ratchet grinned, then walked around the desk. Pausing in front of the big mechanism, he pulled him in for a hug. After a moment of surprise, Breakdown hugged him back. "I knew you could do it. You exceeded your programming and I'm proud of you. You will be a great field doctor."

Breakdown hugged him back hard. Then he looked at Ratchet with an emotional expression. "I'm not good with saying what I want to say. It sort of scrambles between my helm and my mouth but I want to say thanks, Ratchet. You believed in me. No one else ever did."

"Well, everyone else is a fragger," Ratchet said with a grin.

Breakdown chuckled, then nodded. "See ya when I get back."

Ratchet nodded. "I want details. By the way … keep the candy."

Breakdown grinned, staring at Ratchet with deep genuine affection. Then he nodded and turned to go. Walking down the corridor with a light step, he entered the elevator and disappeared. Ratchet watched him go, then walked back to his desk. He would work the afternoon away with a light spark.

-0-Soundwave

He stared at the datapad in his servos considering the source. Razorclaw wanted a meet up. He turned in his chair … Prime's chair to stare out the window. It was getting dusk … or rather duskier since they were no longer tethered to their star, but wandering and considered the possibilities. Razorclaw was smart, tactical and patient. He wanted something and was prepared to give something else in return.

Energon? Intel? He had no idea. He would make the meeting, measure the cost benefits and if there was something to gain he would make the agreement offered. If it kept Prime occupied then it was win-win. If he wasn't something he could accept, it was also win-win. Razorclaw will have shown his hand and his weakness.

He turned to his chief of staff, Shackle and handed him the datapad. "Send Razorclaw an agreement to meet. I want to see what he has to say. Do it right away. Even though we have a good energon strike near the Expanse, more couldn't hurt."

Shackle nodded, then walked out with a grin. He would tell Razorclaw and his childhood friend, Star Saber who was working in the Wasteland. They would in turn tell Prime. All was well as he sat down at his desk and began the convoluted re-messaging to all concerned. Soundwave would not know a thing.

-0-Jazz

He sat at his desk going over mountains of information that had been extracted from Shockwave's data files. The door opened as Mirage walked in, sitting on the couch with a grin. "Guess what Soundwave is going to be doing?"

Jazz grinned. "Is this twenty questions?"

Mirage snorted. "Razorclaw wants to meet with him."

"I can imagine over what," Jazz replied as he sat back. "Maybe it would be politic to take him into custody with a bridge before they hook up."

"We would have to keep him," Mirage said. "We already have too many slaggers in the prison."

"Who says we have to keep him?" Jazz said. "How about keeping him overnight in the prison, then sending him back?"

"He would know we intercept messages," Mirage said.

"Not if we tell him we're going to be intercepting all ships that come Razorclaw's direction as a matter of course," Jazz replied.

"He would probably believe it," Mirage said.

"Let's go see Prime," Jazz said as he arose. Mirage gave him the message from the Network's bullet line from Shackle. They left to walk down the corridor to the Ops Center and Prime.

-0-Minutes later

Prime considered their options, then grinned slightly. He looked at Prowl. "What is our capability to capture ships that travel through the flight lanes he would have to take?"

"Very good," Prowl said glancing at Paragon who nodded. "I would suggest that we do it with consistency if we start. There is a small group of freighters heading to Razorclaw's fortress that we have been tracking. If we are to make this look like a distinct operation and not the receipt of intel from the inside we have to take them into custody and keep it up."

Prime nodded. "How many have gone between Razorclaw's fort and the Empire since he came here?"

"This is the first group," Paragon said. "They are a resupply convoy which I am sure Soundwave ordered to feel out what Razorclaw wants and will abide by."

"That's good," Prime said. "Then this will look like an operation designed by us and not a reaction to intel. Get Dai Atlas on the monitor, Jazz."

Jazz arose, walked to communications and bent over the console with the Home Guard trainee. In moments, the image of Dai Atlas appeared. "Prime."

"Atlas, I have a problem and seek your counsel," Prime replied. "There is a small convoy heading toward Razorclaw's fortress. It is the first one to make that journey. We have also been told that Soundwave is going to go to the fortress to meet with Razorclaw."

"Star Saber told me as well, Prime," he said with a nod, his expression somber. "It cannot mean good for any of us."

Prime nodded. "I wish to intercept him and bring him here. I will also be capturing with space bridge the convoy. I want it to appear to be a planned operation by us. I don't want it to appear to be a leak of insider intel. If we can shut down the convoys it will benefit each of us but not if it would appear to be an intel leak from our side. We do not wish to compromise the Network."

Dai nodded. "If you sweep them up as a matter of course and keep it up, it would appear to me to be an operation rather than a reaction. Can you hold? I will seek consensus of our people."

Prime nodded. They watched as Atlas appeared to be conferring off screen. It went on for a moment, then Dai Atlas looked toward Prime. "I have secured the opinion of those involved most closely here and there. I have given your assurance to make this a regular move and I have their belief that it won't compromise anyone. You have to make it happen every time, you have to make it thorough even though you know they will come with weapons on the next pass through. It will in the long run isolate both and the others believe that will help us keep Soundwave off balance."

"We know. We will take the convoy, then Soundwave. We will maintain strict surveillance that direction. It is the only clear path to Razorclaw's base. It will cut down on his supply and contacts as well as give us the heads up if trouble masses that direction. We must maintain the Network."

Dai nodded. "We must. They have confidence and so do I. What will you do with Soundwave when you get him?" He grinned.

Prime grinned back. "We will impress upon him that even if my reach exceeds my grasp, I will still reach. I want Razorclaw isolated and will interdict if they come again, each and every time."

Dai nodded. "Sounds good. Everything is going well here. I am thankful for the support. The Seekers are scanning for us and that is a relief. We have five hundred severe cases from the wastelands coming in five orns and will send them to Acutus and Titan on Gliese as they are stabilized."

Prime nodded. "Understood. Comm us at will and as needed."

"I will. Atlas out," he said, then the screen went dead.

"Get our senior team in. We have to plan an interdiction," Prime said with a grin. "I think Blackjack might enjoy leading this."

"I'm going too," Ironhide said. "Slagger can't have all the fun."

"I'll tell him you said so," Prowl said with a grin.

"Slagger," Ironhide replied with his own.

-0-In the new hangar district for big formats east of the Military Air Field

New construction was nearly finished for the refurbished reconstructed homes of the big formats. The old hangar district was now the repair, training, supply and aviation center for the colony both military and civilian. The only difference now was the big formats lived in better quarters nearby. It was designed to replicate home on Cybertron.

Instead of remaining in flight mode to recharge or refuel, they had their sitting positions as they had on Cybertron. They could plug in and be brought up to specs in almost no time at all compared to what happened before. It would also be done in extreme comfort for the mechanisms involved. All in all, it was an improvement. In the big long hangars with the Autobot brands proudly displayed on the roof of each building, there were 'seats' where the big mechs and Kappa took their ease. They were massive and from them came the cables, conduits and other add-ons that made their lives and life worthwhile. It was more dignified and easier on them overall.

Lennox, Graham, Fulton and Morshower were standing on their segways as they watched Zeta Supreme and his crew get ready to hook him up. He was finished with his duty flying mechs to the arrays for their enhanced embellishments of more cameras and power packs. Now was rest time. He walked in, his tread felt beneath their feet on the rock hard cement floor.

Reaching his station, he turned and with care sat down slotting himself into his maintenance equipment on the massive 'chair' that was his berth. He was swarmed with mechs and automatic machinery that plugged into him.

Energon conduits clicked in, cables slotted into his face, helm, legs, chassis and arms. He looked like a statue with ropes draped over him. He relaxed, then nodded to his pit crew chief. "Thank you, Seebee. I am quite content."

"Tell us what you need, Zeta. We're still troubleshooting. Are you secured and everything go or is there something we can tweak for you?" Seebee called up.

"No. I am content. Thank you all," Zeta said with a slight nod and grin.

"No problem. We're on call," Seebee said as the crew broke up to go to their stations to monitor both him and a recharging Gamma and Omega down the row.

The hangar was vast on a scale that the humans would have trouble explaining. At each end, the doors stood open, gigantic hangar doors of an 800 foot tall structure over 40,000 feet long. It was tall and wide enough for the big formats to walk comfortably about but no taller than it needed to be for them. It was well lighted with windows at intervals and filled with technicians and tech just for them. Underground infrastructure brought the massive amounts of energon they required and all was **IMMACULATE **as small vehicles drove to Zeta to plug in.

Painted on the center of the vast floor at intervals were the Autobrands of their Cause, the brands of the Supremes, the Aerialbots and the Metro-formers as well as those of the Knights and Circle. All of their affiliations were represented. It was their home and they were extremely contented in its enormous comfort.

:This is fucking awesome. How do you explain this to Earth?: Lennox said with a touch of awe.

:I don't know. I do know that the next Platoon is about the giants: Fulton said with the same awe.

:I can't wait: Graham said with a grin. :Try and make this a bad thing, Johnson and Hedges, you fuckers:

They laughed together as Omega Supreme, the oldest Supreme in existence sitting nearby slowly drifted into recharge as around him the hustle and bustle of his support teams went about their business.

-0-Earth, at a televised interview

"So you feel even still that this alliance is a bad thing for Earth?" an interviewer asked, one who was extremely friendly to their point of view.

"I do," Big Jim Johnson replied. "If they weren't here then freaks like Black Shadow wouldn't have come."

"What about Arachnid and her army being here for ten thousand years? How would we have stopped her and apparently, this Black Shadow batting clean up in her operation?"

They would struggle to answer that question.

-0-TBC 3-15 **edited 3-1-15**

-0-NOTES: Omega recharges in this manner in an IDW book. I will post it when I get home and look. Prime goes to speak to him and they have a chat. It is an amazing sight.

RE: I didn't write last night because I was too tired. I also find it difficult to think of the world without Leonard Nimoy in it. I think it might be too impossible for those who weren't there when Star Trek debuted to understand what he meant as Spock to Nerd Nation. None of us had a hero until he came along. He was everything.

He was also a very good man who stood up for peace, science, women and minorities long before others did and did so when it could have cost him. He was a brilliant man and a good man. I felt like my father died all over again. I feel like I lost a great friend who even though he never met me understood me. He would understand this, our love and fascination with fandoms and telling stories about them even when they included him. Some actors are unnerved. (Understandably sometimes.) He never was.

I personally knew the lady (whose name must remain unknown but to a handful of us lucky enough to know her -her request), one of a handful who began fandoms and slash, non-slash writing. She passed away a few years ago in Anchorage but she was the one who first noted the subtext in the relationship between Kirk and Spock and decided to vocalize it. She began this stuff and she was **AMAZING**. She still kept it up into her seventies when she died, editing for a Sentinel writer that I knew. You should have seen the line drawings that went with her stories. She wrote them by hand, had them printed by brave printers who took a chance doing so in those days and mailed them to readers in wrappers. You could get arrested for this stuff then. Nimoy understood that and was happy that people were affected by the show and relationship. He got it.

A light went out in the world for all of us who read and write fan fiction, love science, appreciate the idea of Infinite Diversity Through Infinite Combinations and believe in the better angels of our natures. It is tough to know that our nerd champion is gone on to the next frontier. But I know my life was utterly changed and for the better because he was in it. Live long and Prosper, Leonard Nimoy, wherever you are and know you are loved. -Me


	347. Chapter 347

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 347)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered in the conference room coming from forward bases and around the colony to make a plan to capture a seven ship convoy and Soundwave. The Network forwarded that he would be leaving in about four joors heading their way through a bridge to rendezvous with the slower moving convoy. They would travel together to Razorclaw's base in tandem given the recent increased activity from aliens on the trading lanes. Two different species were probing the area and being newcomers, Razorclaw could only guess who they were.

Everyone sat as Alor and Blackjack walked in. They sat too as everyone took a datapad from Prowl. "What's up?" Blackjack said with a grin.

"Why are you so chipper?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Been a good decaorn so far. Kaon won their game, Praxus didn't lose theirs, the infants are doing well in school and half our lost family is back. Four for four," Blackjack said.

"We're going to grab Soundwave," Prowl said as if it were a mere trifle.

Everyone stared at him, then each other. "Do tell," Alor said with a grin. "I think I like this one."

Prime grinned. "I do too. I think I want to tell him about new rules. He's going to visit Razorclaw which can be a good thing for him overall but not for us. We have the heads up for go now. In four joors he will be bridging out to join a convoy on the only path through the sector to Razorclaw's fortress that doesn't require a lot of backtracking through the density. We need to grab him and the convoy."

Everyone nodded. "Alright. What do you want us to do?" Blackjack asked.

"You will command overall and Ironhide will be field commander when the ships are taken. Starscream will design the armada and Red Wing will field command it. We need to take everyone cleanly. If they are over powered then we should succeed. Which of the Supremes are on duty?" Prime asked.

"Kappa, Xantium, Beta and Alpha. Alpha is doing resupply for Gliese," Prowl said as Blackjack nodded.

"He just landed there when we left so I'm assuming given our window that he is off the possible list," Blackjack asked.

Prime nodded. "Call up Kappa, Xantium and Beta. I want ten Wrecker heavy fighter shuttles and the Salton Sea on the flight line ready to go now. Call up the requisite crews and Starscream? You know what we need."

Starscream nodded, then arose. "I'm on it," he said as he turned to walk to the flight center nearby followed by Thundercracker and Cloudburst in from Luna Base.

Flint watched them go, then turned to Prime. "What do you need from us?"

"I want them brought to Fort Apache before we bring them here. I want them sorted there. I want Soundwave to be treated as just another prisoner." Prime grinned slightly. "No sense playing favorites."

"He hasn't been a good youngling, our Soundwave, going rogue and all with Razorclaw. That's hardly neighborly," Alor said with a chuckle. "He won't take it kindly being slapped around given he's the head honcho of Cybertron and all."

"You've been watching westerns again haven't you," Ratchet asked with a grin.

Alor smiled a dazzling smile. "After this is over let's tie one on."

"Here, here," Ratchet said as he glanced at Prowl. He was holding his datapad watching them, then raised it to cover his face. Raucous laughter greeted that.

Prowl peered over it with a baleful expression. "Attend to the task, slaggers," he said.

"Yes, do," Miler said with a smirk. "Even if the request was so poorly delivered."

Prowl felt his prong shrivel up from force of habit so he raised his datapad again. Everyone howled including his ada. The slagger.

Prime who was grinning as well glanced at Ratchet. "Go along for medical and morale. Give Soundwave the full treatment. Up end him if you have to and scan his aft. I don't care. Make it count."

"**I CAN DIE NOW!" **Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. **"SCANNING SOUNDWAVE'S AFT IS ON MY BUCKET LIST!"**

That got the love it deserved as everyone relaxed a moment from the insanity.

Jazz who was laughing glanced at a flashing light on the computer console next to him. "Everyone is coming. We will be ready to go in half a joor."

"Good. Now let's go over this. By the way, I will meet up on the airfield here when everyone is brought in. This is how I want it to go." Prime then outlined his plan for everyone, a plan Ratchet named 'Operation Stick it to Soundwave, the fragger'. Even Miler grinned.

Ratchet wasn't his son.

-0-Outside

The big mechs had arrived, Xantium and Kappa dropping off the dinobots to others who were big enough to slag their afts if they needed it, the little menaces.

Little to them that is.

They transformed as dozens of little trucks drove up to load them and get the group ready to fly. Groups of mechs with gear bags and big, big guns gathered around the Master of the Muster to wait for assignments. Kup, Springer, Drift and Hercy stood to one side, all of them assigned to lead a shuttle team.

"Looks like fun is commencing," Hercy said. "Slagging Soundwave is always a good idea."

"I agree," Kup said. "Too bad we can't take Cybertron."

"Yep."

Springer and Drift who were listening smirked at the two who could have been discussing the relative merits of the Cybertronian versions of Memphis vs Kansas City barbecue. It had been clear early on that neither understood how slagging funny they were and it was probably equally clear that they never would. But everyone around them enjoyed them heartily including the humans who could never get enough.

Humans the other orn at the dojo …

:Hey, Hercy. How many bots have you trained?: Bobby Epps asked as a bunch of the human soldiers decided to hang out at the dojo watching Sideswipe train a few newbies on some hand-to-hand they had never seen before. They hadn't. It was alien. Literally.

"It would be easier to say who I hadn't," Hercy answered with his usual little old geezer expression. "I trained so many there aren't too many who missed it."

"Old mech is a work and wonder," Kup said with reverence as he watched a youngling get flipped on his aft over Sideswipe's shoulder. "Take that youngling," he said pointing at the pair on the mat.

:Which one? Sideswipe or the kid?: Will Lennox asked.

"Both. Both of them have potential, right?" Kup asked glancing at Hercy who nodded as he eyeballed them with the most serious expression on his face.

:Sideswipe is the best trainer you got and I ever saw. He's the senior self defense trainer in this army: Niall Graham said with a grin. :Surely he's got more than just potential:

"Everyone can learn something," Kup said as Hercy nodded solemnly.

Sideswipe had five students on the mat, all of them Home Guardsmen who were here for their hand-to-hand lessons. All of them were learning but all of them were so far out of their class with him it made it hard to watch. Patient as Job, careful as could be, Sideswipe still was light years ahead of most of the individuals in the room including Drift and Springer.

Now, Hercy on the other servo ...

:Who taught you, Hercy?: Niall Graham asked.

Hercy looked at him, then considered that question. He remembered the faded past where he was a worker drone under the oppression of the Quintessans. He was one of the revolutionaries that overthrew them and freed their people at great personal cost. They did so with cybertanium pipes and their fists, taking out on the soft mostly organic bodies of the Quintessans all the pent up fury of their degradation. "I learned it in real life. Fury was my teacher, revolution was my school. When it was over we were free but the system was still there. Took a slagging disaster to get us this far. It isn't coming back I assure you," he said quietly.

Everyone looked at him, the humans stymied over his cryptic words. Springer leaned forward staring at Hercy for a moment. "You fought the Quintessans didn't you."

Hercy looked at him, then nodded. "Beat them to death with pipes. I saw mechs tear them to pieces with their bare servos. Didn't do a lot of good though. We replaced the Quintessans with our own overlord slaggers. We learned them, we did."

Springer glanced at Kup who looked at him with pride. "Little mech is a hero of the revolution, younglings. Remember that."

Springer stared at Hercy, then nodded. "We won't forget it, Kup." He sat back lost in thought as were the others.

The humans glanced at each other, then Sideswipe showing moves to the mechs on the mat. They had no idea what it meant but they had another word to check.

Quintessans.

On the airfield …

They gathered, were accorded a ship, then boarded. As they were cleared, they lifted off carrying everyone into space where they would form up. One hundred Seekers who included ship boarding experts among the heavy gunners transformed and jetted upward. Among those who left, sitting on a console on the command deck of Salton Sea, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, Niall Graham, Jessie Landon, John Fulton and Jorge 'Fig' Figueroa came along for the ride.

Standing nearby getting the battle group together, Blackjack took messages and gave orders to the ships forming up on Salton Sea. Alor sat at the table feeding date into an gigantic unrolled flat data map of the known universe. At least, that is what the humans called it. It was more universe than they had known before the bots arrived.

:What do you suppose will happen? Do you think they'll fight?: Jesse asked from her chair next to the console Jazz would man.

:I imagine they will: Lennox said from his chair. :I can't wait to see what Soundwave does when they grab him:

:You and me both: Epps said with a grin. :We have to get to Fort Apache no matter what happens. I want to be there when Ratchet reams him out:

:We all do, son: John Fulton said relaxing into his recliner. :We all do:

Laughter was had by all.

-0-At the Trigger

"They are go, Wheeljack. I have the mathematics loaded," Miler said glancing at 'Jack at the conn.

"Okay, Milie. Wheeljack at Trigger Command, Blackjack. You are go," he said activating the bridge. A huge swirl of energy burst into view, then settled in the configuration that would open time and space for the fleet.

"On our way, 'Jack. Thanks," Blackjack said as he glanced back at the pilot, Nitro. "Let's go now."

Nitro nodded, then threw the vessel into forward. They sped up, flew down the arms and into the swirling storm. The others followed, the energy chased them and they exited outward into new space. Forming up, they turned together heading forward into the density. Beyond them moving slowly together, a convoy was waiting for their leader to arrive.

He would.

He would regret it.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the center watching the map as the two groups headed toward each other inexorably. The radiation, debris and cometary bits and pieces made it hard to see them coming so the convoy had no idea they weren't alone. Given the distance and the upgrades of their system's security system, many just completed or nearly so even today, the Autobots had a heads up.

Blackjack stood beside Jazz chatting with John Fulton for a moment or two. He explained their mission and gave them the orders to stay put, that a Home Guardsman nearby would be responsible for keeping them safe. A youngling mech nodded as Blackjack explained his duty, a mech who was getting real world experience while in the colony he was an apprentice welder.

Turning at last, 'Jack moved to the conn where he would stand directing the armada and fleet as they moved forward to kick Soundwave and Razorclaw in the aft. Ironhide who was bent over tactical turned to walk to his father. They stood together discussing the best approach as the humans watched.

:Those two are amazing: Jessie said with a grin. :How lucky we are to be here:

Fulton nodded. :I wish our people could see this. They would be completely at ease about things:

:If they won't be from this, they will when the rest of the metro-formers come: Jessie said.

:What metro-formers?: Epps asked as he glanced at her.

:Didn't you hear? Ratchet told me there are thousands and thousands of metro-formers waiting in another dimension for the call to come here: Jessie said with a big smile.

All of the men looked at her, then Lennox grinned. :I have to get out more: As he did, Alor looked up from the data map. "We have direct sensor contact. Soundwave's ship is there."

-0-TBC 3-1-15 **edited 3-2-15**

NOTES:

Fancy: Hugs to you. I hear you. I go back too. I am editing the story to make a re-post and I'm finding threads. It also feels like someone else wrote this, it has been so long. :D

I will research the omnibots. I love this universe. Hugs about Leonard. I cried too. :*} I am not good with change I think. :D

Emmajade: You and me both. LLAP back to you. Hugs.


	348. Chapter 348

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 348) Note about Soundwave at the end. :D

-0-Through the looking glass

They formed up on the other side, all of them taking their place in the spear head that was heading for a relatively hapless convoy and the heavily armed three ship armada that carried the bitter fruit of eons in the making, the current overlord of Cybertron, Soundwave of Tarn. They were going in hard from three angles making a pincer that would make the hit fast enough to not draw support from Razorclaw in time to complicate things.

Ironhide stood next to his father as the linked sensors of Seekers flying forward fed intel back to them. They were several million miles from the convoy but it was coming up fast. Blackjack opened a channel. "Seeker commander, Red 1 acknowledge."

"Red 1, Commander," Red Wing said over the crackling intercom. "I acknowledge though there is interference from the ambient radiation and other factors. Over."

"Understood. It will play in your favor, Red Wing. You are go. We will follow. Go at will. Acknowledge."

"Red 1, we acknowledge. We are go." It was silent a moment as the Seekers sped up and broke into three groups. One continued forward while two split right and left. They were going to come out of the dense debris and fly over the convoy and Soundwave's ships. They would target them in their engines and navigational areas, then disappear into the slushy mush that worked for and against both sides. Right now, it coupled with the element of surprise would be their advantage.

"Blackjack to battle group. Acknowledge."

"We're here, General."

"Here, 'Jack."

"Acknowledged."

They checked in one by one until the list was met. "Power up. Form into 'A' formation. Acknowledge."

They did, the voices checking in as the battle hardened veterans of more campaigns than was healthy for anyone got ready to add one more notch to their gun barrels. "Wait for the confirmation from Red 1," Blackjack said with a calm voice.

Sitting nearby, Alor worked on the battle plan feeding information into his battle computers as he watched the datapad before him with an eagle optic. It showed the entire sector and could be keyed to show depth and distance with all its many collective items such as Decepticon ships in the region of an Autobot sphere of influence.

It galled.

A crackle of the intercom blasted, then settled. "Razorclaw to convoy, check in. We have unknown bogies on sensors."

A blast of white noise filled the room, then Red Wing was back. "We are go. Come now, Leader 1. Target is burning. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged, Red 1," Blackjack replied. He glanced at Ironhide. "Track the dispersal. They'll run if they can." He looked back at the forward view port of the ship which was filled with snowy white dust, dirt and large rocks. "You are free. Go now, battle group."

Alor watched as the shuttles powered up, the group breaking into three parts forming up on Supremes. Then they pushed the metal to the pedal, bursting forward to the attack. They flashed past joining the Seekers who were waiting for them to arrive. Their job now was to strafe anyone who tried to make a break for it. Yelling burst over the intercom from the convoy.

**"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE AREN'T ARMED TO RESIST AN ATTACK! WE'RE JUST BRINGING SUPPLIES! WHAT DO WE DO! SOUNDWAVE, ANSWER ME!"**

Other voices joined that one as the convoy captains registered their fear and demands for protection. There would be none from Soundwave's group. Three fast shuttles even as heavily armed as they were could not defend a convoy as lightly armed as this against a full on assault from someone as powerful as their attackers.

It could only be Prime.

-0-Soundwave

He sat on the command chair of a heavily armored swift shuttle considering what he would discuss with Razorclaw. There was much to contend with not the least of which would be what Soundwave would supply to assist them. He was even willing to station battle groups out here to help defeat or at least hold off Prime.

He had no intention to interfere with the migrations. He had enough mouths to feed as it was. Everyone who left made that easier even as it pressed the knife against his throat regarding its long term strategic possibilities. Servos gone were then in service to the Prime. He was brooding silently when the first shudder of his ship nearly jolted him from his seat. He gripped the arms then looked toward the conn. "What is happening?"

"We are under attack," Shackle said as he stood over tactical. "There are Seekers raking our engines and navigation controls."

Soundwave blinked in surprise, then stood walking swiftly to sensors. "What the frag. Prime," he said with a faint tint of disbelief and fear. Then the mask dropped and he turned to his crew. "Get us out of here." Then another rake of fire blasted through the ship. It shorted and sparked everywhere, the lights fading, then righting themselves. He stood the roll of the blast, nearly falling, then straightened. "Put it on the forward screen."

The view changed as the forward cameras picked up the outside scene. Seekers were raking fire over the chassises of the ships outside including the two escorting his own. **"WHY AREN'T THEY RETURNING FIRE!?"** he demanded as futility filled him, fury and futility.

"Maybe they can't," Shackle said as he moved to communications. "This is Commander Shackle. Why aren't you returning fire?" he asked.

"Check sensors! Now!" a voice said from one of the listing ships ahead.

They didn't need to do that actually. The vast bulk of Xantium, Beta and Kappa Supreme slid into view with guns prepped for slaughter. Behind them carrying Blackjack and the command crew, Salton Sea followed. Almost to rub salt into the wounds, battle shuttles fully armed and fleet appeared around them cutting off retreat.

Soundwave stood silently watching the show with a fire storm of fury exploding in his processor. All of the swiftest calculations he could make showed no successful exit strategy, the Autobot presence so overpowering and swift. They were doomed from the first sweep of Seekers over their bows. He looked at Shackle who was seething nearby.

From internal laughter.

Soundwave had a lot of strong points but being a leader of soldiers wasn't among them. He was the perfect mech to run Cybertron during Megatron's absence. He was so disliked that there would probably be celebrations on Cybertron when word of this debacle got out. Shackle looked at Soundwave schooling his handsome face into a cold fury. "What is your command, sir?"

Soundwave looked at him, then the screen. What the frag** was** his command? He hadn't a slagging clue. "Open a channel to the group commander."

Shackle turned to the shocked youngling communications mech and nodded. He opened a channel, then all turned to Soundwave. He was stock still, no clue in his demeanor nor expression of what he would do apparent. He was as big a cypher here as he was everywhere else.

"Group commander, this is Commander Soundwave, current caretaker of Cybertron. Please explain what you have done attacking a civilian convoy as well as my ships. We were crossing this space peacefully."

"Soundwave, this is General Blackjack of Praxus. You were going to Razorclaw through the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime. You are trespassing with ill intent to make alliances with renegades and pirates. We are here to teach you the error of your ways. **No one** trespasses on the territory of Optimus Prime and walks away unscathed."

"I am going to be turning back then, General. While I dispute your contention, I am unwilling to press the point as of now," Soundwave said.

"You're going nowhere, slagger. You are under arrest for trespassing. You're coming with us and speak your piece to the Prime. If you don't surrender your ships and your troops we will just waste you here and be done with it. I doubt that Cybertron will miss you very much, fragger."

It was silent on the bridge, then Soundwave looked at Shackle. "Signal the group that we are surrendering."

Shackle managed a look of astonishment "Sir? I ..."

"Make the announcement, Commander," Soundwave said as he turned to sit on his chair.

Shackle stared at him, burying his contempt for Soundwave's capitulation deep as he turned to the comm station. "Youngling, send the word to stand down for surrender." He glanced at Soundwave. "Do you wish then to surrender to the Autobots when they board the ships?"

Soundwave who was seething with outward rage and inward fear nodded. "No one is to resist."

Shackle stared at him, then tested himself. "Sir … do you have … a plan for this? Is there something I can assist you in accomplishing?"

Soundwave sat back. "No, Shackle. We have to surrender. They have enough fire power out there to destroy everyone of us without breaking a sweat. There is nothing to do but surrender. No one fires a shot. Make that clear."

Shackle stared at him, then nodded. He turned to the frightened youngling at communications. "Send the message." The youngling stared at him. Shackle nodded, so the kid turned to comply. It was silent, then the commanders began to acknowledge.

"Shackle, what the frag is going on? What's happening?" a gruff voice asked.

"You will surrender. Orders from Governor-Commandant Soundwave. Comply." Shackle's voice was emotionless and crisp, the very epitome of a professional Cybertronian officer of the Academy which he was.

The rest checked in, then Blackjack was back. "We're coming in. Anyone fires, they will regret it. Acknowledge."

Shackle looked at Soundwave. That mech nodded. "Acknowledged," Shackle said as the funereal atmosphere of the bridge nearly capsized the ship by itself.

-0-On the Salton Sea

Ratchet had joined them on the bridge, leaning against the bulkhead with crossed arms as he watched the show. Jessie looked up at him. :We have Soundwave?: she asked with intense surprise.

"We do," Ratchet said with a grin. "We need to teach him the cost of trying to link up with Razorclaw."

:That's what he's up to then: John Fulton said.

Ratchet nodded. "We can't have that. What would the neighbors say?"

Jazz snickered. "They'd say frag I would think," he replied.

:I'm glad I'm here: Will Lennox said. :You guys are wicked:

"I hope that's good," Ratchet said glancing down at the humans with a grin. "I'm sure Soundwave won't argue with you one bit."

:Soft sparked Autobots, my ass: Epps said with a grin.

Blackjack glanced over his shoulder with a grin of his own, then looked at his son. "I think the humans are talking about you, Ironhide," he said to general laughter all over the bridge.

-0-On the ground so to speak

They floated over to the convoy ships which were leaking fluids and showed the markings of concentrated fire by Seekers. Given the amount of ammo expended upon them, it was lucky that they held together. Springer rapped on the hatch. :Open up and surrender, you slaggers!:

The hatch rolled back and a face peered out. :Hurry up and get in here: Then it pulled back.

The Wreckers looked at each other, then stepped inside. They gathered, then looked at their welcoming committee. Nearly the entire crew was there. "Get us out of here. We're trying to defect," the first mech said. "We got our entire families here. We were going to defect when you came and shot the slag out of us. We can't go back. They'll shoot us. Will Prime take us?" he asked almost plaintively.

Springer looked at the group behind the mechs who were obvious crew. There were mechs old and young including infants and babies. He nodded. "Come with us. You can defect to the Prime but there's rules. We'll tell you later."

They looked so relieved he thought they'd cry. "All seven of the convoy ships are filled with our families. We didn't leave anyone behind. We have so many. We didn't take the cargo because we took mechs and femmes. Some of them aren't in good condition. Things are fragged back home."

Springer nodded, then looked at his crew. "Hang on. Springer to Blackjack, private comm link."

"Blackjack here," he replied on an internal link.

"We have refugees in the convoy ships. Apparently they didn't take cargo. They were looking to break away and defect all along. We have families, infants and babies. There are elders here and they don't appear to be too well some of them. Advise."

"Go to the ships and check it out. Bring them to Zeta. Take the worst for wear here to Salton Sea. Ratchet is here. Make it quick. We have sensor readings that Razorclaw is standing out to come here."

"Acknowledged," Springer said. He turned to the frightened civilians. "Get ready to move. Is there anything in these ships that matters?"

"Only the mechs and femmes," the youngling captain said.

Springer nodded, then turned to the hatch. Opening it, he leaned out. :Kup. Take everyone off the ships. They're civilians trying to defect. Apparently there is no cargo. Hurry. Razorclaw just stood out. Acknowledge:

:Got it, kid. We're moving on it: Kup replied. So did the others as the shuttles moved closer.

Mechs stepped into vacuum floating to the ships as Seekers began to magnetize onto the hulls. They began to open secondary hatches to enter the ships. Soon there was the sight of infants being handed out, small bundles of personal belongings and elderly following. Mechs and the occasional femme were ferried over to the battle shuttles as the Wreckers and Seekers worked feverishly.

Jazz at intel worked with the crews to download the databases as the ships were gone over and stripped. As this was happening, Springer and Drift managed to take another shuttle to the three 'Con battle shuttles trailing nearly every Seeker with him. Stepping out, he magnetized to the hull of one. Rapping on the hatch with his gun, he grinned. :Open up. Welcome wagon:

The hatch slid back and a stern looking mech appeared. :What took you slaggers so long?: Shackle asked on a private line, a faint grin on his face.

Springer grinned back. :You are one fortunate slagger. You could be arrested by someone less handsome than me:

Shackle ventured a big grin. :Yeah. Lucky me: he said before stepping back to allow the crew to be taken into custody. They would leave with ill grace although a couple of them whispered about defecting on the way to the shuttle, such was their disgust with Soundwave and their impressed opinion of the 'soft-sparked Autobot's' armada.

As they were winding up the last few mechs, Springer and Drift walked into the ship nodding with a grin at Shackle as he was 'taken into custody' by the rest of their crew. Disappearing through the hatch, he sat down on the shuttle with the rest of the Decepticons and found himself magnetized to the hull.

Sandstorm who was guarding them grinned. "You can thank Kup for that innovation."

Shackle considering the genius behind that move looked at Sandstorm. "I'll write his name on a bullet."

Every Wrecker on the vessel laughed out loud.

-0-Inside

They walked carefully through the empty corridors pausing only long enough to allow Kup and Hercy to catch up. :Where is the slagger, youngling?: Hercy asked as he held his big, big gun.

Springer grinned. :On this ship:

They grinned at each other, then Hercy kicked Springer in the leg. He hopped a moment, then looked daggers at the little old mech. :**Why did you do that?!**"

:Because I like ya, kid: Hercy replied, then turned to walk forward. Kup grinned and followed as the two watched them go.

:I wouldn't want to see what he does if he hates you: Drift said as he turned to follow.

Springer stood fuming a moment, then grinned in spite of himself. :Little slagger: he said as he hurried to catch up. He would. At the command deck hatch.

The doors were open and Soundwave was seen ahead sitting on the commander's chair. They glanced at each other, then moved forward warily, their guns pointed at Soundwave's helm. When they were behind him, Hercy rapped his shoulder with his gun. "Soundwave, stand up slowly and keep your paws in plain sight. If you frag with us, I will kill you."

Soundwave sat as silently as a statue, then stood slowly. His hands were in plain sight as he turned to stare at them passively. "I wish to speak to Prime."

"You will," Springer said slapping on the cuffs. "First, we have to process you as a criminal and enemy combatant. Let's go."

Soundwave looked at him, then the others. "I would like to see Prime now."

"So would Megatron but them's the breaks. You and your kind trespass on our space and we slag you. This time and every time. Get it?" Hercy said coldly. He put his gun directly into Soundwave's face. "Every slagging time one of you comes, we send you to the Pit. It's a promise from us to you."

Soundwave didn't say a sound. But he moved when they did. All of them walked through the ship to the hatch. Stepping off into space, they floated to the battle shuttle. As they did Blackjack gave orders. "Pack up. We're moving onward. Razorclaw is heading this way. We have mined the ships as a gift from the Prime. Be ready to bridge. Acknowledge."

The shuttle door slid shut as the last prisoners were magnetized to the hull. "Springer here. Acknowledged. Who mined them?"

"Seeker munitions," Blackjack said. "Form up. We're heading out."

Springer sat on the co-pilot's seat as Rem turned the vessel to form up with the others. Soundwave watched them without a word, his face giving nothing away as usual.

"What happens to us now?" a youngling Decepticon asked out of the blue.

"Settle down, youngling," Shackle said calmly. The troops did. Soundwave looked at Shackle, then nodded slightly. Shackle nodded back, then relaxed into his seat. It was a silent ride to the main armada and a pivot toward their point of bridge departure.

"This is Razorclaw. We are picking up signals. Is there someone in distress?" a deeply guttural voice said over the intercoms.

"This is General Blackjack of Praxus. We have overtaken intruders into our space. We have them in custody. Frag off, slagger or we'll slag you too."

"Now that isn't neighborly, 'Jack. How about we parlay, you and me," Razorclaw said.

"How about you frag off and die?" Blackjack said as they plowed back toward the departure point. Ahead of them a burst of green light came into being out of nowhere. "You are released, Seekers. Depart," he said.

The entire group flew swiftly inside disappearing into infinity. Blackjack looked at the data map. "Battle shuttles, you are go for Apache. Go. Depart."

Springer nodded to Rem who would lead the shuttles into the storm of energy and he did. They disappeared into time as well. Blackjack grinned as they left. "Kappa, Xee, you are go. Depart."

"Acknowledged," the beautiful voice of Kappa Supreme replied. "On it, Chief," Xantium said with his usual brio. They vanished swiftly. "Go, Beta. You may depart."

"Acknowledged," Beta's cultured voice replied. He vanished swiftly as well.

That left Salton Sea. They sat outside the swirling energy as Blackjack watched Razorclaw's group approaching through the density. They were close so he turned with a grin to his son.

Ironhide nodded, then smirked. "You sure?"

"Obey, youngling," Blackjack said. "I have spoken."

Alor sat shaking his helm as he watched the two. "Children, children, play nicely."

Ironhide snorted as he walked to fire control.** "I, IRONHIDE, PLAY NICELY!"**

Laughter greeted that as Ironhide took Smokescreen's place. That mech bent over the panel to watch. Ironhide programmed the fire control, then waited. Closer and closer the ships came, then Blackjack grinned. "At will, my son."

"As you command," Ironhide said with a grin. Then he launched a full battery of torpedoes at the oncoming ships of Razorclaw. They launched tearing through the debris as they sought out the hulls of several oncoming vessels that they were programmed to dispatch.

"Take us through," Blackjack said to the officer of the conn.

He grinned, then nodded. "As you command," he said to great laughter as the ship fled into the roiling bridge energy. By the time it winked out so too did two of Razorclaw's ships.

-0-Fort Apache, Forward Base 1, Autobot Command, Primal Colony of Mars

The ships were sent onward to Mars that carried refugees. Some of them were in need of medical care. All of them had been shaken down and other than small mementos no firearms were found. Most of their leadership was young, forced into service and desperately grateful for rescue.

The Decepticons on the other hand deplaned in shackles and stood in silent rows as they stepped out in front of Fort Apache, Autobot Forward Base 1. Flint, commanding watched them with the stern affect that he could supply given the right provocation. Alor stood next to him as the leadership were brought out of a shuttle by Springer. Shackle and Soundwave stopped in front of Flint and it was silent as everyone savored the moment.

"Soundwave, you are my prisoner. You will go inside for a check up and baseline before we ship you to Mars. There the Prime will deal with you as he pleases." Flint glanced at Ratchet who was standing nearby with a grin. "Commander Ratchet, they are all yours."

"Thank you, Commander. What a great present," Ratchet said as Soundwave and a slightly smirking Shackle walked past him prodded along by Springer and Drift. Sitting on servos the humans watched.

**:CAN WE COME TOO!? TO WATCH, RATCHET?!:** Jessie Landon called.

Ratchet looked at her with a grin. "Sure. The more the merrier. I think your doctors call this part, 'bend over and cough'." he said to great laughter and some applause.

As they headed in, Jessie looked at Will Lennox rising in another bot's servo. :Don't tell anyone but Ratchet writes under that pseudonym on the internet:

Several humans and no small number of bots made a note to check it out as they disappeared into the facility with the rest of the slaggers.

-0-TBC 3-1-15 **edited 3-2-15**

NOTES:

Megatron is acknowledged as being from Tarn. Since Soundwave is usually portrayed as living ten feet up his tailpipe, I am having him be from there too. Nothing like a couple of the homeboys shredding your world. :D:D:D

ESL: pseudonym (soo-doh-nim) fake name

Bend over and cough is a joking reference to men having a proctology exam. (Having their prostrate gland checked. A doctor has to reach up and check it by hand. It hurts like fury) Or so I'm told. :D:D:D

to gall: to frag someone else usually with or by doing something the galled person can't fix. having a lot of gall means you don't have a lot of humility. :D


	349. Chapter 349

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 349)

-0-In the med bay at Fort Apache, Forward Base 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What is this about?"

Ratchet turned to Shackle and grinned. "This is the state taking care of its citizens no matter how involuntary your citizenship is. Your Prime working just for you," he said as he turned back to the pair with a strange looking implement in his servo. He smiled his most dazzling smile as he turned it on, the grating sound of it like fingernails on a chalk board.

Both Shackle and Soundwave tensed as they stared at Ratchet. Then the big mech tossed the tool onto the tray he retrieved it from. "Doctor humor."

The room was silent but for the giant grins and shuffling of peds by the security team trying not to laugh aloud. Shackle glanced around the room, then fixed Ratchet with a slightly elevated expression of concern. "Ha-ha."

Springer snickered. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Have them sit on separate med berths, Soundwave here, this mech in the next room. I will take care of both of them. Eventually," Ratchet said with another dazzling smile.

Rude laughter and remarks greeted that as Shackle was dragged out cursing. Soundwave watched him, then turned a wary optic back to Ratchet. He didn't speak but he looked ready to fight. Ratchet watched as two mechs gripped him, then set him on the med berth. He grinned. "Your doctors are fraggers. This might be the best orn of your life, slagger. I might be able to do some preventative medicine here."

"Yeah," Springer said with a grin. "If all goes well, it'll prevent you from walking in a straight line ever again."

Ratchet chuckled, then grinned at his son. "Don't tempt me," he replied. Then he turned and began to plug the big silent mech into literally dozens of machines. He had machines seeking his internal configuration, his levels, his wiring integrity and even if he was sparked. He had a reading on Soundwave's digestive apparatus, his optical coloration without visor, some that did nothing at all and his general overall fragger-ness.

That was off the scale.

Poking and prodding, he turned to Springer. "Lay him out, boys. I'm going in."

Soundwave stepped down from the table in self defense as three big mechs gripped him. Slamming him down on the berth, they winched him in with the security straps. Ratchet stood over Soundwave with a grin. "I'm going to check your levels, then kick your tires, slagger. Don't frag with me. The last fragger who did lived to regret it." He paused. "He **did live** you know, no matter what you heard," Ratchet said remembering the mess he made of Knockout once upon a time. He grinned. "This won't hurt me a bit."

He popped open Soundwave's chassis taking a look. It was immaculate inside with a lot of strange things that looked like personal embellishments. Most if not all of the soldiers had them too. He was used to seeing extra alien and Cybertronian tech inside the bodies of his patients, things added to enhance their senses, abilities and durability. Most of what Ratchet saw here was recording and communications devices. The fragger was a walking recorder.

"Well, aren't you the little studio," Ratchet said as he looked around. "You have some diodes showing wear. I'm going to replace them." He turned, then nodded to an assistant. "Get me G1-C diodes, system 43-B with the green connectors," he said.

Waiting, Ratchet leaned onto Soundwave's chassis. He looked at him, then grinned. "So … how is this leader of armies thing going for ya? It's harder than it looks, right? Megatron might be a slagging psychopath and all around waste of CNA but he can lead a slagging army. I know. I was fighting against them. You, yourself though didn't seem the front line type to me. You went there, Primus bless ya, but it never seemed that your spark was in it. I guess staying behind bugging everyone and spinning plots for power was more your forte. You were good at that. Many are the mechs that sorta slipped away never to be seen whenever you were around. It was like I was telling my old mech the other orn," Ratchet began as he started to warm up to fragging with the dangerous mech when the tech returned.

Ratchet looked into the box, checking the diodes himself, then turned to Soundwave. "This might hurt a tiny bit," he said as he reached in with pliers. Pulling out the diodes as everyone in the room winced, he tossed them into the tray next to him. Taking the new, he held them up to Soundwave. "Check them. Scan them. They are what I tell you they are, you paranoid fragger.

Soundwave did.

Ratchet took the pliers and with eons of skill planted them into the right slots. He looked at Soundwave. "Tell me if there is an improvement. If not, I can adjust."

He was silent a moment, then turned his helm toward Ratchet. He nodded slightly.

Ratchet grinned. "That's one of the 'thing' I like about you, Soundwave. You're a mech of few words."

Laughter filled the room as the mechs watched, sometimes wincing as Ratchet probed the interior of the demon's chassis. "Here we go. I have to replace these two things. They are the mechanisms you need to transfer energy throughout your processor. Did you get a beating or bump your helm any time in the past … thousand or two vorns?"

Soundwave stared at Ratchet, the images unbidden of a frustrated Megatron turning to punch him filling his processor. Megatron was aiming for a pole but he was in the way and the impulse was too fast. That Megatron expressed his regrets afterward didn't help much. He still had double vision for several decaorns before it cleared.

Ratchet turned to his tech. "I will need a nexus coupler, a pair of pads to seat it and the drill."

Every Cybertronian equivalent of a sphincter in the room tightened up among the mechs listening with smirks and smiles. Drills were no more popular among the mechs than they were among the humans. The tech gambled off to comply. Everyone else stared with a bit of an edge about what might happen next. That included Shackle who was watching through a two way mirror next cubicle over with Hercy and Kup.

"As I was saying, my old mech and me … what **was** I saying?" Ratchet mused aloud, then he grinned. "It doesn't matter. I just want you to know that when we turn you over to Prime for trespassing that you will be fully functional. Its a service we supply to all wayward mechs and other fraggers to be named later. We don't want you sitting in prison with any deficiencies."

Ratchet watched the data on the overhead monitors which rose at the sound of prison even as Soundwave's demeanor didn't change on the outside. He was too veteran at this sort of psy-ops to give things away without a lot of suffering and torment. "Of course, there are lots of familiar faces there for you to pass the time with. The Stunticons, Sentinel Prime … I think you know about them. Maybe we can stuff you into stasis with Arachnid and the Decepticon Justice Division for a while. Black Shadow could use the company. You know about Black Shadow don't you," Ratchet said with a cold tone. The room cooled off with him as the mechs thought about what a close call that was and how it was at Soundwave's behest.

The tech mercifully returned with the pieces. Ratchet pulled and unscrewed the bad parts tossing them into a tray. "I think those should go into the museum," he said with a tight grin. Then he replaced them with new, drilling the screws and attachment parts in tightly.

Tossing the equipment down, he looked at the monitor. "You have to lie still to assimilate the parts. I'm going to slap Shackle in the aft as well. Don't get up." Ratchet grinned, then turned swishing out of the cubicle to the hallway beyond where Blackjack, Flint, Ironhide and the others stood. They stared at him with wary optics.

"Remind me to never frag you off," Blackjack said with a grin.

Ratchet pulled a meter, pointed it toward the room, then pressed several keys. "He has no audials until I turn them back on. Talk however you have to."

Shackle who was leaning on the cubicle doorjamb with his arms folded over his chassis smirked at Ratchet. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome. How are you? Can I do anything for you?" Ratchet asked as he scanned the big mech. "You could use a fine tune. Go lie down. It will help with your cover."

He looked at Ratchet, then turned to go inside. He lay down, then got plugged in. Ratchet watched the data with a grin. "How do you three manage? What's the situation there now? Is he getting energon?"

"He is. Its the endgame that keeps us going, the moment when we can bring Cybertron here or somewhere else safe. We have a lot of data to give to Prime. I have it secreted here," he said as he popped his wrist panel. He pulled out three small data sticks, then handed them to Blackjack. "That is the latest. He had an energon strike on the other side of the empire near the Expanse. Its big enough to do us a lot of good. We're spreading the energon as fast as its smuggled in and the news of more energon machines is really welcome. We're trying to focus on the areas where the need is so high that its life and death."

"You do good work," Ratchet said squeezing Shackle's shoulder.

"We try. It's easier now," he said as he relaxed. Data was being downloaded that eased any number of problems giving him a sense of well being that he couldn't remember having in eons.

"I'm sending the same program with you for the other two," Ratchet said. "It will defrag everything. Keep it safe and you can use it on anyone. I developed it a long time ago but it won't ID the program as mine for security reasons. In fact, give it to the underground doctors so they can use it on the people."

"Thanks," Shackle said almost sleepily. "I can't remember feeling this good."

Ratchet slid three small data wafers into Shackle's wrist compartment and closed it. "My pleasure. I am nothing if not a healer-"

A slag avalanche greeted that as they laughed together. Soundwave wouldn't hear a thing.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"They have them at Fort Apache. Ratchet is giving him the once over I am told," Prowl said as he sat with a grin.

Prime who was lounging in his chair grinned back. "Good to hear. He's nothing if not a healer."

Both of them laughed uproariously.

-0-IntraCom Board Meeting

"I have to go now. There's a thing I have to do for Prime. I give my vote proxy to you, Melano," Blaster said as he rose from the regularly scheduled meeting of the Board of Directors of InterCom and Autobot City Media.

"Anything that I might want to know about?" Aleph asked with a grin.

"I'll let ya know," Blaster said with a smile. He stepped out and took the elevator to the lobby. Crossing it, heading out into the gathering gloom of night, Blaster walked to the airfield to be the sole welcoming committee to the guests of Optimus Prime, especially the Decepticon Communications Director and the Governor-Commandant of Cybertron, Soundwave.

That he was Blaster's nemesis and counterpart, that he was the one who tried the hardest to silence 'The Voice' during all the vorns of war that they sparred, that he would be greeted by his worst enemy was frosting on the Celebration cake for Blaster. He walked with a light ped through the streets of the city toward the Hangar District and paybacks.

-0-At Fort Apache, Forward Base 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked at last to the ship that would bear them to the colony on the other side of time. His guards were grim and 'his doctor' glib. They entered the shuttle, sat down and waited for the all clear. Springer got it and they lifted off. The burst of energy of the bridge flared as Salton Sea and the remaining vessels flew toward and through it.

They burst through the other side, the magnificent array of power and technology that surrounded Mars optic opening to all on board. They flew in a group, then Salton Sea and the other ships descended. Shackle and Soundwave sat almost at attention, their optics focused straight ahead of them. No one spoke, the drill was too familiar and when the ship began to bank to descend, it was of no consequence to the prisoners.

The landing was perfection, the shuttle settling on the flight line as small vehicles and attendant mechs hurried forward to maintenance it now that it was back. They rose and walked down the ramp as it extended. The airfield was quiet as they walked across the flight line. Most of the traffic had been diverted but for the big vessels. Those parked on the ready-go line were numerous, huge, heavily armed and armored.

They seemed to go on forever courtesy of Starscream's orders. They were designed to impress and they did. Soundwave walked silently followed by Shackle and the guards. They wore energon cuffs and no expression. They walked onward until they met their greeting party (of one).

"He's all yours," Springer said as he savored the moment and its symbolism. Prime was going all out it was clear.

"Thanks, Springer," Blaster said with a big smile. "Let's go. Prime will see you now." Blaster turned his back to lead them, a big insult in the mech-warrior society they lived in. No one missed it as they stepped forward. The Fortress was nearby and grew ever bigger the closer they got to it.

Entering, they walked through the rec room populated by mechs relaxing, all of them staring at the pair with hate-filled optics. It was the damning kind of silent that the Cybertronians reserved for the kind of condemnation that went all the way to the superstructure. It was absolutely silent as they fixed their gazes on the pair.

They entered Ops Center, walking across its vast stone floor to the command table where Prime sat. Standing around him, his senior officers watched as well. They were numerous, famous, infamous and they were his to command. Their footfalls echoed as they covered the distance, then came to pause before the group and their leader sitting in the chair, the only one to do so.

It was silent as both sides coldly took in the measure of the other. Then Prime nodded. "You have permission to sit now, Soundwave. I give you leave to do so."

Prime wasn't going to make it easy one little bit.

-0-TBC 3-2-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTES

I really like Soundwave because he has an autotune-ish type voice, is bad ass and a nemesis bot to Blaster. He can be hilarious. ngsmoov has a dance off with Blaster and Soundwave on youtube that I laugh over every time I see it.

He is a villain here because I need one and he's so much fun to slag around. All of the universes he's in, he's hated on his own side. No one will endanger themselves on the battlefield to save him. He's sneaky and self serving. In short, he's a Decepticon. :D:D:D:D (He also has them doing energon-o's commercials that are to die for. All of them are fantastic.)

Fancy: I have the addie. I will be happy to figure this out for assistance in going over it. I am up to 4.3 million words now. LOL! Love ya, darling.


	350. Chapter 350

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 350)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He paused long enough to satisfy his own sense of self, then sat, Shackle doing so as well. They stared at each other, these arch enemies of long standing. "It is good to see you," Prime said with a slight grin. "You trespassed into my sphere of influence. I cannot have that, Soundwave."

The big mech stared at him silently, then nodded slightly. "You will have to draw me a map, Prime."

"It's really very simple," Prowl said activating the data map on the table. "Everything that is between here and Cybertron's farthest edge is the Prime's sphere of influence. From here to the Expanse, from the Expanse to the Rim, from the Rim to Cybertron. Simple."

Soundwave stared at the detailed data map which held even more than he was aware that Prime knew, then Prowl. "Simple? I am Governor-General and Commandant of Cybertron."

"If we let you go," Blackjack said with a smirk. "You can command a cell if you like. We have many."

It was silent a moment, then Prime leaned forward onto the table. "New rule. No one trespasses on my territory. No one resupplies the criminals already here. No one comes and goes on the trade lanes nor on the migration routes. We will defend with extreme prejudice all of the territory that is mine. Everyone who comes … every time."

Soundwave looked at him a moment, then the map. "Very detailed."

"We have a lot of defectors from your ranks. They are happy to tell us things. Having your sparklings threatened with death wherever discovered sorts out which side you want to be loyal toward. You are losing the battle," Alor said quietly. "They sing like birds."

It was silent as Soundwave mulled it over. He glanced to one side noting humans watching him from the top of a console nearby. "Humans. They are here."

"Here, there and everywhere. Must gall you to think they bested Megatron twice and helped kill The Fallen," Ironhide said with a slight grin.

Soundwave shrugged. "Not really."

Prime considered him. "I think it might be nice to have you be the guest of the colony for a while, Soundwave. What do you think about that?"

"It would be a mistake, Prime. Anyone who comes after me will be brutal. They will make things much, much worse," he replied.

"Why am I not reassured?" Ratchet asked coldly. "From what we are told by refugees, it couldn't be worse than it is now."

"Then assist me," Soundwave said looking at Prime. "Help me make it better."

"How about we bring Cybertron here and leave you in jail," Prowl said.

Soundwave glanced at him sharply. "You don't have the tech."

"We do," Blackjack said. "Anytime we want, we can. Remember that."

It was silent a moment. "We have confiscated your crew. They are in prison. You will go there too. I will meditate on your disposition overnight with the Matrix. If it suggests you return to Cybertron, I will let you go. If not, you will be a guest of Autobot Nation on a permanent basis." Prime stood. He nodded to Springer who turned to the pair. "Time to motor," he said with a grin.

Soundwave stood along with Shackle. "You would be making a big mistake keeping me here."

"Why?" Blackjack asked. "Facts? Figures? A basis for belief?"

"If anyone hears that I am not in charge, the phase sixers will come," Soundwave began.

"They already did. Do you want to see Black Shadow's body?" Alor asked.

"What progress we have made will be set back. If you really love Cybertron you will let me go back to protect her," Soundwave said.

"Home boy," Ratchet replied softly. "**Now** he cares."

Prime nodded to Ultra Magnus who turned to the pair and their guards. "Move along."

With hesitation, then resignation, the two turned to follow the big mechs and Ultra Magnus to the prison. It was silent a moment, then Prime sat. "We need to discuss the next step of this fiasco."

Everyone pulled a chair and began.

-0-Outside the prison

They paused before the bars waiting to enter the lock up. All around them Decepticon soldiers were watching the group silently. The bars fell, then they entered following the Officer of the Orn inside. When they were there the cuffs came off and the guards walked out to Springer, Drift and Ultra Magnus. No one moved nor said a word until the group walked away.

It was silent a moment, then Scorponok, Stiletto and Barricade stepped as close to their bars as they could. "Soundwave. What the frag are you doing here?" Stiletto asked with surprise.

Soundwave turned to the three, then looked around the area at the mobs standing by their bars. Beyond, he saw Sentinel standing by his bars staring down the way at him. He remembered his surprise that Sentinel was alive. There was a lot of things Megatron didn't tell him. He had no doubt that Megatron knew about this. He was accustomed to thinking about such things because Megatron was preternaturally aware of everything.

But he was gone to the depths of space and hopefully wouldn't return.

Turning slowly, looking at each barracks filled with slaggers of his faction, he wondered what he would do if Prime kept him. He felt fear for Cybertron.

-0-Elsewhere

Miler sat by the window of their apartment waiting for Venture to come home from his club. They had spent the orn together having seen the group off when it stood out to get Soundwave. There was two more mathematicians working on the Trigger shift to help with the detail when it was in use. It wasn't that often though when it was for the important missions, Miler was there.

Now that everyone was back he could go home and putter around. They had redone one of their two spare rooms. One of them had been their office while the other was the room where the infants stayed during sleepovers. Now they required a berth room for their own new infant.

He grinned slightly. It would be glorious. They were leaning toward femme this time around though something sentimental in him wanted a mech so that they could do for it all the things they didn't do for their son.

Prowl deserved everything.

The berth room was still coming together as they went around the colony to get this or that small thing. All of them would add up to a glorious whole but for now, it would have to be bit and pieced together. They would discuss the final protoform idea, then go to the Femme Hospital to speak to the designers. That would be when it was more real. He had slightly over two more decaorns before he would revisit that frightening moment when he separated Prowl. Being older and wiser, he hoped it would be easier.

The door opened as Venture stepped inside. Miler glanced his direction, then smiled.

-0-Sentinel

He stood at the bars watching the group walking toward the big empty barracks in the 'A' Cell Block. The newbies were being placed near the Stunticons and the piratical fanatics that made up the other long term losers in that area. He watched Soundwave walk past and a mech he didn't know, the surprise of their appearance shocking to him.

Soundwave was a rogue from the slums of somewhere. Sentinel was aware of seeing him at the right side of Megatron back in the orn. He was a Decepticon, a senior one and he thought about how Prime could have claimed him. It gave him pause.

Proteus stopped beside him watching the pair enter their lockup and the guards leave them inside. "Soundwave. I wonder what Prime did to get his servos on that one?"

Sentinel glanced at Proteus. "Everyone underestimates Optimus. That warrior is no one's fool."

"Not even yours?" Proteus asked with a slight grin.

Sentinel felt the burn for a moment, then stifled it. He could punch Proteus hard and thereby do one of two things. He could alienate the only one in their barracks that was decent company and not get caught maybe or he could get caught and blow his chance to get day privileges during his upcoming hearing. Either way he lost. So he bit his retort, instead finding solace in someone elses misery and fury. That it was a Decepticon like Soundwave was the cherry on the top of the energon cake.

-0-Heading for the barn

"I'm tired." -Ratchet

"No fragging?" -Ironhide

(grin) "You have your mind in the gutter again, Only One."

(grin) "I do don't I." (Impossibly smug grin) "Tomorrow, we have to be up early so that Prime can deal with Soundwave."

"I'm sorry that Shackle can't spend the night in the ambassadorial suite. Mech deserves it. There's going to be some serious medals awarded when this is over."

"I think so too, Ratchet." (Amiable companionship as they cross into the lobby of their apartment building) "I'm ready for the sack."

"You and me both."

They entered the elevator, then rode upward. Reaching their door, they hugged genitors, got an update on the elders, then watched Ravel and Tie walk home.

One apartment down.

Turning, resisting the urge to go down to the amma and appa round up next door, Ratchet went inside.

Tiptoeing around, they peered into rooms, checked infants and dogs, then walked to their own. Falling on the berth without making a pit stop both fell into recharge almost instantly.

Moments later …

He felt rather than saw something clamber next to him, then lie down. Somewhere at the foot of the berth something was walking in a tight circle, then plopped down.

Seconds later …

"Sh." -Hero

"We going. You comed?" -Guess who?

"I am, Orion. Don't make a sound. Okay, Pax?" -Hero

"I come too. You get him?" -Praxus

"I do. Help me boost him up, Praxus." -Hero trying to push Prowler's fanny onto the berth.

A tee-hee chuckle burst out from a tiny winged wonder bunny as all froze in place. A moment of silence. "Prowler, don't say anything. You'll wake everyone up."

"Ho-Ho … I me?" -Prowler figuring out who he was even if he didn't have a clue why

"Push, Orion. Praxus, push there." -Hero directing

"I push, Ho-Ho." -Orion pushing

"His foot is on my head." -Hero giving the color commentary

"Up. Go up." -Praxus making the final heave ho

"Now you, Orion." -Hero

"I going, Ho-Ho. You coming?" -Orion

"I'm coming. You go and help Prowler find a place. Don't wake anyone up." -Hero, dreaming

"I ... go up. I up, she." -little banded Autobot(let) peering over the edge of the berth from the top

"You go now, Praxus." -Hero gamely helping her older brother try to climb up. Gets a ped on the face for her troubles. Stands rubbing her nose for a second, then with effort clambers up too.

Four little sparklings sit on their knees looking at the two mounds of darkness lying on the berth aka Ada and Atar. Then a dog licks Hero's face and she falls off backward onto the floor. Fortunately, the carpet is thick. Lying stunned, she sits back up. Three little mechs and a dog look down, their optics bright in the darkness. She gamely clambers back up, then they regroup.

"You lie there. You there. I will have Prowler. He can sleep with me and I will take care of him." -Hero living up to her name

"I go here, Ho-Ho. You there, Pax. Spot here. Pot there. You and Po-Po there?" -Orion checking out the seating

Everyone nods. Everyone finds their place. Everyone breaks a sigh of relief.

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:I hope they didn't forget to bring their doll-:

"Ho-Ho … my baby." -Pax remembering his sleepy bed dollie was still in his sleepy bed

:Frag: -Ironhide and Ratchet

-0-TBC 3-3-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTES:

EMMAJADE! I hate when that happens. Libraries usually have wi-fi. Hang in there, honey. Been there. Done that.

FANCY! I like alternating the fun and the foul. LOL! It makes the plates spin. Take care out there, my friend.


	351. Chapter 351

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 351)

-0-The next morning in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime sat at the command desk waiting for the prisoner to come as the senior Autobots sat or stood around as well. It was quiet in the room as they waited for Soundwave and Shackle to arrive. It was nearly noon, long enough for Soundwave to feel the burn. He came through the door in cuffs along with a pensive Shackle under the stewardship of Springer and Drift. They walked toward Prime and the others who gathered, their expressions giving no quarter to the big Decepticon.

He paused in front of the table. "Were the cuffs necessary?" Soundwave asked.

Prime considered that. "You trespassed on my space. You are an enemy combatant. You tell me."

Soundwave looked at a chair, then pulled it out to sit. He did without contradiction from anyone facing him. "What now? Do I go back to Cybertron or am I staying? What did the Matrix say?"

"Mocking the Matrix will not get you free, Soundwave," Prowl said with a dark tone.

"I am not mocking it. I am seeking clarification of my status," he said glancing at Prowl who was shimmering with suppressed anger.

"I meditated on the Matrix. It gave me a lot of insight. Its your lucky orn. I'm sending you back," Prime said.

"Why? If I may ask?" Shackle asked.

"Because it pleases me," Prime replied. He sat a moment looking at the two. "I have nothing to fear from you but you have everything to fear from me. Consider your position in relation to Megatron. Everything you have done is counter to his goals and aims. He will kill you the moment he gets back," Prime said. "You know it. I know it. You wish agreements between us, mutual trade and benefits. You know the price of that, Soundwave. It is not negotiable."

"If I give my oath to the Matrix then my autonomy is over. I saw what happened to a mech when he broke an oath to Nominus. I can't do that," Soundwave said.

"You can," Alor replied. "It would be easy. You have to acknowledge that you have no hand, then do the next best thing. If and when Megatron returns you will either be killed or have to run. No matter what you do, you cannot defeat him. There is only one path to remaining alive. Give the oath. Do the right thing."

"I would, Maestro but it would mean I would have to submit myself to his command. I have become accustomed to being the commander," Soundwave replied evenly.

"You expect to kill Megatron. How?" Blackjack asked.

"The future isn't written. Anything can happen," Soundwave said.

"If he comes back with reinforcements you will be obliterated and Cybertron damaged," Alor said. "There is no scenario in which you win."

It was silent. Then he looked at Prime. "Work with me. Help me rebuild our world. We can do this together. You have bridges, you have resources and skills. We can do this together and Cybertron will be restored. If Megatron returns then we can face him together."

Prime considered the mech before him, one of the very few of the senior Decepticons of whom he had a sense of surety would never change. He could never trust this mech without the Matrix as his guarantee. "You are not trustworthy. Understand, when the time is right we will come for Cybertron and bring it here. We will do it with or without you. Your time is limited on both ends of the spectrum. It should occur to you, Soundwave that you are expendable not just by Megatron but by me."

Soundwave sat back regarding Prime. "I could have killed you many times."

"But you didn't," Prowl said. "You haven't got the Pantheon looking out for you. No matter how hard you and your faction tried you failed. We are now ascendant. Read the handwriting on the wall and do the smart thing. Do it before you die."

It was heavy for a moment. "I need energon. I would like to trade for energon to help restore our home world."

"You have nothing to trade," Blackjack said.

"I have civilians. There are many that could come here and benefit. I would trade civilians for energon."

"Trade civilians. How humanitarian of you. Then you would take the energon and turn it into weapons," Blackjack replied.

"We have to rebuild the cities and feed our people," Soundwave countered.

"If we should decide to send energon it would be only food grade," Prowl replied.

"I would welcome it," Soundwave said glancing at Prowl.

Prime shifted in his chair, considering the mech before him. "You would trade away our people for energon. How?"

"We have a lot of very ill civilians who need more care than we can provide. If you take them we would welcome food grade energon for those who remain. We can't help them, those who are too damaged," Soundwave said. He looked directly at Prime. "I'm telling you the truth. We have a lot of civilians who need help and we can't provide it."

"What about those who are there who can work? What is their life like? Are you working them as slaves?" Ironhide asked.

"We are trying to rebuild our world. We need food for the civilians and help. We do what we can. But we can't provide for everyone. Help us," he said.

Prime seemed like a sphinx for a moment, then sat forward. "You will be going back. Just the two of you. I will consider your request not because I trust you or wish to see you become stronger. I am concerned by the condition of our people. I am responsible for the health, safety and well being of all of our people. The idea of their suffering is unacceptable."

"Shackle is my chief of staff. He can be the liaison for anything that comes out of this situation. I am serious about the need, Prime. Help me rebuild our planet. Cybertron deserves to prevail," Soundwave said.

"You destroyed it. You broke it on the rack. You didn't give a damn back in the war. You destroyed everything and didn't care a bit. I find your concern now hard to swallow," Blackjack said coldly.

"There isn't about us, you and me. It's about Cybertron," Soundwave said.

Prime glanced at Ultra Magnus. "Is the transfer ready to go?" he asked.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "We are go."

Prime stood. "Come with me, both of you." He turned with his officers, then walked to the door.

Soundwave and Shackle stood up and turned in the custody of Hercy, Springer, Kup and the others. They walked to the door, then turned toward Central Corridor. Pausing by the elevators, they stepped in both, then went downward. Stepping out there, they walked to the bridge room of The Fortress. Entering, Shackle and Soundwave stared at the bridge which was swirling brilliantly.

Prime turned to the operator who nodded. Then Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Hercy and Drift stepped up on the platform. Springer bringing up the rear prodded the two to move. They stepped up as well. Prime who nodded to Prowl stepped up also. Moving through the group, Prime walked into the maelstrom. The others then followed.

Prowl stood in the room waiting. It would only take a moment but it would feel like forever. Alor, Ratchet and the others waited as well. Starscream glanced at Thundercracker with a grin. "I should have gone too."

"They aren't ready for you yet, Star," Thundercracker said with a chuckle.

"Likely not," Starscream said with a grin.

-0-At the other end

Prime walked out, then paused waiting for the others. They came, all of them guns drawn. Pausing to glance around, they noted a number of Decepticons and civilians in the great square. It was semi dark given that Cybertron was wandering so it took a moment for anyone to notice. They paused to look at the group with astonishment.

Prime turned, glancing at Springer. That big mech removed the cuffs from Shackle and Soundwave. Staring at Soundwave for a moment, he nodded. "You will hear from me." Then he turned to step back into the maelstrom. The others followed, their guns pointed outward until all entered. The bridge disappeared from sight.

Shackle and Soundwave stood together staring at the space where the bridge had been. "That was a horrendous experience if I say so myself," Shackle said.

Soundwave nodded. "Frag Prime."

Shackle nodded, then glanced around. They were in the main square of Kaon, the square that fronted Decepticon headquarters. Prime had taken them back to Cybertron and dropped them into the square of the city. He had been here, armed to the teeth, dropping them off in the heart of their darkness. It was astonishing that they did. If they could drop anyone off anywhere they wanted on Cybertron, they could take someone away too.

Soundwave stood unnerved for a moment, then turned to walk into the headquarters building nearby. Shackle went with him. He would be laughing on the inside but no one would be able to tell from the outside. Certainly not Soundwave.

-0-The Fortress bridge room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped off the platform with jokes and buoyed emotions. Turning to Prime, Blackjack slapped him on the back. "Well done, Prime."

Optimus grinned. Then he vented a sigh. "We were home for a moment."

The group looked at him with a somber expression. "We will again, Optimus," Ironhide said. "What will we do about the trade idea?"

"Figure it out," Prime said. "We have a duty to our people. I will take them when and where I can."

They turned to walk out to Ops Center.

-0-A joor later

Ratchet peered into the apartment of his grand genitors with a smile. They were sitting in the living room chatting together as they waited for their meal to arrive from Home Healthcare. "Hi."

"Sonny!"

He walked in and scanned them. They had much more stable data after care thus far. He pulled out a chair at the table to sit. "What have you been doing this morning?" he asked.

"We have been eating food, Sonny," Docker said with a smile. "I have never eaten such good food."

"Did you get the candy I got for you?" Ratchet asked. "I got some of every kind of candy I could remember you saying you ever wanted."

"We saw that," Chan said with a smile. "The cupboards and the refrigerator are filled with all kinds of good things. Thank you, Ratchet. How can we repay this?"

"By getting well," Ratchet said. "You never have to work again, right Appa?" he asked.

Appa Ratchet looked at the three. "Nope."

They laughed, then looked at Ratchet. "We heard that you got a store for Ravel and Tie Down. What a fine son you are to your genitors, Sonny," Corr said with a smile. "I would love to see it. Maybe we can work for them and help. That might help us make our way here."

Ratchet shook his helm. "You don't have to work. You can watch them. I think they work too hard, Amma. You need to tell them to slow down."

"They work hard so you can have a good life," Corr said as if forgetting that they weren't back on Cybertron long ago. "You need things, Sonny. Books and things."

"Amma? You aren't on Cybertron anymore. I'm grown up and taking care of you," Ratchet said.

Corr looked at him, then looked around. "Oh. I … I forgot."

"It's alright, Amma. We can help you," Ratchet said. "Jarro and the mechs from Public Processor are coming to talk to you soon. They can help you. You have suffered so long that its easy to forget things. It's nothing to worry about," Ratchet said as a bead of worry took root in his gut.

Corr looked at the others, then Ratchet. "I forget, Sonny. It was so hard so long."

"That's why you're here now," Ratchet said. "We will help you get well. Then we'll show you one of the wonders of the universe."

"What is it, Sonny?" Docker asked.

"Bingo at the senior center," Ratchet replied with a smile.

Appa Ratchet laughed aloud. "You are** so** right, Sonny."

-0-TBC 3-4-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTES: Bingo is a great game and some of the most ruthless players I ever saw were senior citizens. :D:D:D


	352. Chapter 352

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 352)

-0-Later that night

He sat in his study working out his thoughts about what he would attempt to accomplish given that they had shown to Soundwave that their reach was exceedingly long. He had arisen from recharge to mull it over, standing out on the balcony for some time. Walking quietly to his study, he made a list of 'demands' that he would force on the hapless Decepticon given that the data deciphered from their former excursions on Cybertron as well as from defectors and the abused refugees just arrived showed that Soundwave hadn't figured out how to fix the slow leak in the dyke of his command.

A motion at the door caught his attention. Prowl was there watching him. "I had to work out a few things."

"I noticed." He walked over and sat on a comfortable chair in front of the big desk. "Let me help you. What are you working on?"

"Getting relief for our people. He mentioned that he would trade civilians for energon. We have to make that happen. There is so much destitution on Cybertron that it makes me restless."

"Consider, Optimus, that if we do this not only will we be making inroads into his command, we will seal his fate with Megatron. It's one thing to spar with us here and another to allow us access to his situation there," Prowl said nodding.

Prime sat back. "I agree. I want to have this go our way. I want to actually land on Cybertron and control the dispersal of the shipments. We can still smuggle energon and machines in the other way. I want to have a neutral space where we can land large amounts of medical and food grade energon. He cannot weaponize either so he has to give it to the people."

"And his army," Prowl suggested.

"He would anyway. We can trace the containers. We can find out where it goes. If we can do that we can find out where his depots are and where he concentrates his troops. We can do it under a flag of neutrality rather like the human's program of Red Cross and Red Crescent." Optimus sat forward. "We can save our people by bringing them here and helping those still behind. I am haunted by the last group brought in. That couple … the ones sitting at the triage center unaware of where they were and what was happening … how many of our people will die if we do not think out of the box?"

"Too many," Prowl said with certainty. "How do you want to do this?"

"We call him tomorrow. We ask him to come back. We work out the details. We have the locations locked down and the distribution assured," Prime said. "I am aware of the problems inherent in doing this but it will be another opportunity for us to strike a blow among the troops and the people."

"Devil's advocate as the humans say," Prowl said. "What if the people find out he has food and isn't distributing it? What if they riot or try to get it? What if they expect us to come now and you know we can't. What then?"

"I will come to where Soundwave is and kill him myself," Prime said darkly. "It will be my burden to impress upon him my resolve."

"I wish we could overtake Cybertron and bring it here," Prowl said with a sigh. "Have you consulted the Matrix?"

Prime considered that. "No. I have not." He stared at the datapad on his desk, then arose. "I will be at the Temple."

Prowl nodded, then watched as he turned to walk to the door. He paused. "We cannot undertake anything without a hope of success."

Prowl nodded. "We will do whatever you decide for us, Optimus," he said quietly. "I will wait for you."

Optimus nodded, then left the room walking through his home to the door. He was out on the street in moments, pausing in the darkness of the cold late spring/winter night. Overhead, the sky was awash with stars and the beacon lights of devices orbiting. Light pooled on the sidewalks at regular intervals as he stood at the intersection of Cultural Center Road, Metroplex 1 and 3. Very little traffic was on the streets as night slowly crept forward.

Walking past Club Cybertron, he heard voices inside as he passed the pool of light that streamed through the open doors. The Night Watch substation was quiet as the mechs inside worked their shift. He continued to the corner of Fortress, then crossed the highway. Walking down Sports Center Road, passing the Diner On The Corner where a number of younglings were having dinner, he continued left down Metroplex 2 until it merged into Temple Road.

The Temple was ahead, lights designed to show the building in the darkness bright upon its engraved surface. There were a few mechs in the gardens, sitting to think on the benches scattered here and there. He walked up the steps to the flat platform upon which the immense building sat. The doors were open and lights flickered inside from the sconces that were replicas of those destroyed in Simfur.

Inside, there were those having evening prayers and those who sat contemplating the lovely energy and beauty of the Allspark which filled the space with its light. It seemed to generate it but the light of the Well and that around it showed it to its best advantage. He walked to the railing that surrounded it broken only by enormously wide staircases going downward.

The enigmatic device turned slowly, its inscrutable script of proto-Primal glyphs unreadable short of the Pantheon even yet. He felt better the moment he saw it, the soul of their people's belief. He stared at it, then saw Armor walk up the stairs toward the doors. He paused to look at Prime, then bowed lowly. "If I may serve you, pilgrim, I am yours."

"Thank you, Armor. I am in need of clarity on an issue."

Armor walked closer, then looked at the relic before them. "It offers clarity to those who wish to listen."

"That is my hope," Prime said.

"Then good journey, First Disciple of Primus," the priest said. He bowed low, then turned to walk onward. He would spend his night walking on the grounds available for whoever would need counsel. There would be many who did.

Prime watched him go, then looked at the Allspark. It had stopped turning. He stared at its ancient surface once again wondering what the meaning of it and its script could be. Then he turned to walk toward the stairs, taking them slowly until he reached the bottom.

The Well was misty and a luminous blue. It was beautiful and old, its powers as vast as the universe. From it came sparks, new life for their people, life granted from the holy center of Primus and The One. He could feel even as he stood staring into its beautiful placid surface the murmur of every Cybertronian that ever lived. He felt them, he heard them and he wanted to embrace them. He wanted to bring them home.

He closed his optics to think, then felt it rise within him. He fell into the feeling, the rising of the sacred symbiont in his chassis, the Matrix itself as it came to take him away.

He opened his optics or so he thought he had. He was in a different place than the Temple on Mars. He was in the Wasteland of Kaon, the place where the Resistance held sway over a dead landscape. As far as he could see there was nothing of value, nothing standing in the manner it had been created and very little that was even recognizable. War had intruded here, a war of monstrous intensity and among the ashes and bent steel he saw ragged civilians picking for scraps.

It was as bad as he feared, this burnt desiccated place that never on its best orn could say to have thrived. No matter how he tried at the time there was little to do to change a system so entrenched that a world died to rid themselves of it. Perhaps they had now. Perhaps it took complete annihilation to make it happen.

He looked around, then saw them. They were small and familiar. They looked at him, two small mechs, then turned to hurry away. He knew they weren't real but he turned to follow anyway. He chased them climbing over piles of burnt and bent steel, rubble and broken concrete. They ran and ducked making good time given their size. He knew them. He paused and called their names. **"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! STOP!"**

The little mechs ran farther, then the small red one slowed to look back at him. He stopped, then turned to stare. The other slowed, then ran back. "Come on. We have to go."

"He knows us," the little red one said. "He said our names."

"He **should** know us. It's his fault," the little yellow one said. "He didn't save us."

The red one stared at Prime, his little optics filled with regret, then they turned to run. When they did, they faded and so did the area.

It was foggy and cool, sort of like early morning in fall on earth when the air is filled with moisture that freezes. The fog is wet and feels refreshing but it conceals. Prime stood in it feeling it against his armor but he could not see nor hear anything around him. He was wrapped in the cotton of it as he waited.

Waiting was key. What he sought was here and it would tell him through symbols usually, symbols that would take time to unravel. Time passed but how much he didn't know. It was almost comforting, then it was gone. He was on the white plain again, the one with sandy flatness in all directions. He waited for whatever would come.

In the distance he saw a distorted shape, one walking toward him slowly. He watched it remembering several times when it turned out to be Kudon going through a personal metamorphosis of his own. The figure came closer, then he knew who it was. He hadn't seen the big mech in ages, not since he was a child but he knew who he was immediately.

It was his grand atar, his father's father, Sirius.

-0-At the Temple

He walked in to make his evening prayers before retiring to go home. It was late but he had spent time on the Trigger going through requested courses to different locations on Cybertron. He had no idea that they might be a mission but he considered the potential. He was coming here to give thanks before leaving for home. Venture was waiting for him there.

As he walked down the stairs, Miler saw Optimus. He was stock still staring into the pool of light and mist that was the Well. He paused, then stepped closer. It was obvious to him that this was a very holy moment. Prime was communing with the Matrix.

He stared at Prime in awe, watching the chosen receptacle of their warrior god receiving a message from Him, a message of love and inspiration no doubt. Chevron who had come from outside to do the rounds of the relics paused beside Miler. He startled Miler so silently had he come down the stairs. :I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you:

Miler looked at him, then Optimus. :He is on a quest isn't he? A holy quest?:

Chevron looked at Optimus, then Miler. He nodded. :He is communing with the Matrix and Pantheon:

:I should leave. I am intruding: Miler said with a heightened sense of fluster.

:You can stay. It will be alright: Chevron said sweetly. :I will sit with you if you'd like:

:Are you sure?: Miler asked.

Chevron took his arm, then the two turned to the stairs. Next to it around the room were stone benches for those who wished to sit. They walked to one and sat silently. They would sit together until Optimus Prime returned.

-0-TBC 3-5-15** edited 3-6-15**


	353. Chapter 353

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 353)

-0-In a different place altogether

The figure wavered as it came closer, wavered like a heat mirage but it was recognizable. He was a big mech, one with a rather plain paint scheme but one that had influenced his own. It was blue overall with small touches of red reflecting the unassuming character of its bearer. Sirius of Iacon was big, broad and strong. He had been a longshoreman like the rest of his family going back into time. It was what they were supposed to be given their caste so their size reflected that somewhat.

He paused before Optimus, then smiled. "Orion … it has been a very long time."

"Grandfather … is it really you or are they using your image?"

"It is me, Orion," he said. Then Sirius stepped forward enfolding his grandson in his arms. Optimus was taller and bigger but his grandfather was no slacker. They held each other, then Optimus looked him over.

"You look well though I know it is only an illusion. I have missed you terribly," Optimus said.

"I am as solid as you are, grandson. I am happy that Kestrel and Tagg are with you. I have watched you all these long terrible vorns with great compassion and love."

"I have missed you. I remember every moment that we had together. Then you were gone," Optimus said. "Grandada was so miserable. I didn't expect him to stay as long as he did."

"You kept him there, you and your genitors. I am so happy for them. They were so good and kind. You have done everything that I knew you could do. You are on the right path. Your compassion for our home world is well placed. You must be firm if you decide to take that path, Orion," Sirius said.

"Is it the **right** path? I have so much disquiet for those left behind. They suffer and die without anyone stepping in. Am I to do that? Is that the right thing to do?" Optimus asked as he searched his grandfather's handsome face for a clue.

"You are a wise mech, Orion. You have the guidance of the Pantheon. You will choose the right path. When you do, go down it with confidence. No matter what you do we will go with you." Sirius turned to watch another figure, one that began as wavering lines but turned into someone that Optimus knew and loved.

It was his grandada, Eris. He was big too, big enough to be a longshoreman which he was but he was also smart, read well and was a quiet encouraging individual. He paused before his grandson, then smiled. "Orion."

Optimus turned to Eris and hugged him tightly. He held his grandada, one who once took a beating because he tried to get books for Optimus. He had gotten them through a 'source' who had been a spy for the Functionalist Council who were enforcing the boundaries between what a bot could do and what they couldn't within caste limitations. Reading and being educated was not part of the lot of the lower castes. An educated public is a free one. "Grandada, I missed you."

Eris smiled. "I miss you too, Optimus but we are so proud of you. You have become everything that we knew you could become and you are a good mech. You always were."

"You two really aren't here," Optimus said wistfully. "I wish you were. I have so much to tell you."

"We already know, Orion," Eris said. "We watch you and we know."

"I am here because I have to decide to take a dangerous step in dealing with the crisis on Cybertron. Our people are in so much danger and trouble. I can no longer stand by and do nothing. We are receiving too many in devastating condition," he said.

They nodded. "We know. You must go down the path before you with confidence. You will be clear on the way. Be brave, grandson. We have all the faith in you that you will succeed. Be strong and be aware," Sirius said, then both of them faded.

Optimus stared at the space before him where two of the most important individuals he had ever known stood. It was empty and the coldness that suffused him would stay with him for a while. He felt anguish pierce him that these two were gone but it was what it was. "Why am I here? Who will come to me to tell me what to do?"

"Why should we, Optimus Prime," a voice said behind him.

Optimus turned, then looked downward. A small figure was standing there, one of surpassing beauty. "Lord Micronus," he said bending to his knee, his helm bowing before the first mini-con.

"You are uncertain, Optimus Prime. I find that fascinating," Micronus Prime, member of the Pantheon and one of the first Thirteen said with a slight grin.

Optimus looked up at him, their gazes meeting at level. "I am confronted with a chance to help our people on Cybertron but I am also facing the fact that the present ruler will take what I am prepared to give and not help the people for whom it is intended."

"Interesting problem," Micronus said with a nod. His small figure was intricate but functional with a shimmering green coloration. He was something more than the usual mech one might see, many diameters larger than that. It was obvious that he was who he was, one of the Thirteen created to help Primus stop Unicron at the Beginning of All Things. "You have always taken the principled path, something that recommends you to all of us as a Prime. You have sacrificed a lot of your own happiness to ensure that of others. I would do what your grand genitors suggested. Take the road that you feel in your spark and tread it with confidence."

"What do the twins mean? The two small mechs who ran away from me?" Optimus asked.

Micronus looked up at him for a moment. "That is easy, Optimus Prime. They represent the other road. They represent those that will die if you choose unwisely."

"Will they die if I come or if I don't?" Optimus asked.

Micronus grinned slightly. "That is the rub isn't it? Which road to take. Follow your spark. It will light your way. Until all are one, Son of Primus. Until all are one." Micronus faded and so did the plain. He was back in the Temple once more.

Optimus stared at the AllSpark which began to turn slowly again. It had been halted the entire time he was meditating but now resumed. All of the images, the feelings and emotions from that dimension to this moment filled him, their solidity of form and purpose resonating inside. He had his answer.

He turned, then paused. Sitting on a bench nearby, Miler and Chevron waited watching him. Miler stood followed by Chevron, then both bowed deeply. Looking up at his son-in-law, Miler looked overwhelmed and inspired by awe. "Lord Optimus, I hope you aren't offended that I stayed here while you … you communed with the Pantheon."

Optimus grinned. "Not at all. I am glad for the company."

"And your quest, Lord Optimus. Did it serve the purpose of your inquiry?" Chevron asked.

Optimus nodded. "It did. I know what I must do now. Thank you, Chevron."

"That is good news," Chevron replied with a sweet smile. "I will leave you then. Go in a good way, Lord Optimus."

"And you too, Chevron," Optimus said as the little mech bowed, then turned to walk across the room toward the Matrix Flame with a smile on his face.

Miler and Optimus watched him go, then looked at each other. "Are you here or are you leaving, Miler?" Optimus asked.

"I was leaving when I saw you," Miler said.

"Then allow me to walk you to your building. It is late," Optimus said.

They turned together and walked out into the night, chatting about things that mattered until they reached the Vos Tower. Miler went inside as Optimus walked onward heading for his own home.

Miler reached his door, then paused to gather himself. He had never been in the presence of a Prime meditating on the Matrix. During the Festival, the Seclusion ensured that the Prime could concentrate and would not be disturbed. That he had been a witness to such a moment was emotional for him. He stepped inside, then paused as Venture turned to him from his chair. "Milie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Venture," Miler replied with a smile. "Noting is wrong at all." He would tell Venture and they would sit together marveling that such a thing was still possible.

-0-At The Residence

Optimus Prime opened his door stepping inside. Prowl rose from a chair, then closed his book. Putting it on the coffee table, he turned to the big quiet mech standing in the foyer. "What did they tell you? What are we going to do to help you with this?"

Optimus walked in and sat on the couch, Prowl joining him. "They told me that I had to trust my spark and that the road that I chose would be the right one."

Prowl nodded. "Alright."

Optimus grinned, then looked down at Prowl. "Miler was there to say prayers. He saw me meditating. I thought I would have to call a medic."

Prowl grinned. "My family **is** religious. What can I say?"

Prime nodded. "All is well with him tonight."

Prowl chuckled. "I must get the blow-by-blow tomorrow." He relaxed rubbing Prime's broad back with his servo. "What do you want us to do?"

"We're going to save our people. We are going to bend Soundwave to my will," Optimus said as the plans began to gather in his processor.

"And if he doesn't bend?" Prowl asked already knowing the answer.

Optimus glanced back at his bond. "Then we break him in two."

-0-The next orn at the meeting

They sat noting that Prime was already there. He was pensive and silent, nodding to others who greeted him. Prowl was extra crisp and efficient. Everyone sat, then turned to the big mech watching them. "Good morning," he said and they acknowledged him.

"You look pensive, Prime. What new great task is before us?" Starscream asked.

"Soundwave wants to trade civilians for energon. We will do that. But it will be on my terms," Prime said. "I will not be played nor will I tolerate him taking the energon we give to use for anything but the health and well being of our people."

"That would take a permanent presence there, Optimus," Jazz said. "He wouldn't be bothered by the details if we weren't there to watch him."

Prime nodded. "I know. That is why he will come back here and we will make sure he cooperates."

"How?" Blackjack asked from his seat. Bridges cut down long distance chats in every way possible.

"We could mine him," Alor said glancing at Ratchet and Wheeljack. "Something remote. If he frags with us we can blast him into pieces."

"I like how you think, Alie. Give him a donut. He seems to be losing his levels," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"It's not possible to bring Cybertron here, right?" Venture asked.

"No, Venture, it is not," Ultra Magnus said. "We would have to do so around their army and we have not prepared the citizenry to withstand transport. If we did this they would fight and Cybertron would suffer." He looked at Prime. "I can see propaganda value in this venture. If the Autobrand is on enough things the population will know. The armed forces will know. They will know it came from us at some considerable effort and not from Soundwave."

Prime nodded. "I agree." He glanced at Prowl. "I would like to speak with Soundwave."

Prowl nodded, then stood. He walked to the computer and input the correct signature of the private line Soundwave had given them some time before. The monitors flickered, then Soundwave could be seen. "Prime," he said in his most mechanical voice.

"Soundwave, I have considered your offer. Come here to Autobot City ready to bargain and I will entertain your request. Don't come and we have nothing to say. The window of opportunity will close and I will personally nail it shut."

Soundwave stared at him, then nodded. "You will guarantee my safety and that of those with me?"

"I will. Come with your staff. Take the bridge that will appear at Kaon in the square. Prime out." The screen went blank, then Prime turned to Prowl. "We need to get the bridge up so he will come now."

"How do you know he was in Kaon?" Arcee asked with a grin as she rose to assist in security.

"Lucky guess?" Optimus replied with a slight grin of his own.

Big mechs and femmes walked out to bring Soundwave and his team back after he came through the bridge in The Fortress. Prime watched them go, then turned to Ratchet and those still in place. "We have better be ready to receive patients. I will get what I want. What Soundwave wants and needs will be his problem."

"You won't get an argument out of me," Ratchet said with a grin.

-0-TBC 3-6-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTE

I am working out the outline of a Shattered Glass universe story that is forming in my brain. There the Matrix is a parasite. :D:D Thanks for the catch. Readers Rule. :D:D:D:D


	354. Chapter 354

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 354)

-0-The Fortress Bridge Room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Soundwave came stoically, his expression as blank as ever. He knew he would. He had harpooned Prime in his weak spot, his concern for their people and Cybertron. He felt it himself. He had seen The People in their degradation and it hadn't bothered him for a long time during the endless war and even more endless machinations with the others for power and control, something that Megatron fostered as a way of keeping all of them off balance. Getting control of the planet and ruling it himself was his all encompassing, all consuming goal.

One had to be careful what they wished for.

He was now the overseer and hopefully in future, the lord and master of Cybertron and its vast slowly reviving Empire. Now all that happened within its borders was his responsibility alone. During the war, the goal was to win, then become the boss at some point when the omens and circumstances were ripe. Megatron leaving wasn't unexpected. He had gone off before but the bio-mechanical empire he was dismantling was great for two reasons.

First, Megatron would be gone long enough for him to build his own kingdom purging and reassigning lesser beings. Secondly, since Megatron was dismantling an empire that was as vast as the universe, that empire fighting back with nihilistic fervor, he would not be bringing much back when he returned. If he returned. If that empire lost, he would still win. Megatron would have no allies. If that empire killed Megatron he would be the ultimate survivor.

Win-win.

Now, however …

He walked through the bridge room under heavy guard, three of his closest, most loyal staff with him. They walked upward and across the rec room toward Ops Center disappearing into it for the meeting. It would take a bit of time to square out what was going to become of this, their first meeting as potential allies. As it was, Prime had all the cards. He himself only had the home world of their existence and the lives of their people.

He didn't expect to do very well.

Now.

Entering a conference room, he paused. Everyone he expected was there and a few others. There were humans sitting on the table. He didn't expect that. There were what appeared to be nervous civilians as well. Perhaps techs and department heads. He looked at Prime who sat like a Buddha at the head of the table. "What now, Prime?"

"Sit, Soundwave. I have a story to tell you," Prime said.

Moments earlier …

They had arrived and settled, called on short notice to a momentous occasion. Gathering, they listened with interest and no small amount of expectation.

"I consulted the Matrix last night and had a vision of what to do about our suffering home world and those still there. I have come to a number of conclusions that require your expertise and dedicated teamwork." Prime paused.

They sat waiting, hoping to know what he saw and heard but no one would be so lacking in tact to ask directly. He would tell if he could but much was never told of the Matrix and the experiences of that journey. In fact if truth were told, many were the Primes who never had a single journey. Even Prowl firewalled off that aspect of Prime's thoughts and emotions. He would not breach that sanctity even to assuage his curiosity and need for reverence.

"We will be supplying food and medical grade energon to Soundwave on a regular basis through ground bridge. What we will require from him is a permanent base on Cybertron and the right to establish distribution routes ourselves. I am not willing to allow him to do this himself because the trust is not there.

"The Matrix made it clear to me that the route that I chose would be the one that was true. I choose this path. I don't expect him to be accepting of it but we hold the upper hand. We bridged him back to Decepticon Headquarters when last we returned him. He knows our reach stretches all the way to his throat."

"What about his army? He has the Decepticon Army at his disposal. I don't know what their reception will be to give a beach head to the Autobots in the middle of their territory," Starscream said as he struggled to think strategically. All of that was a ghost in his processor, a faded memory that he thought he had, so unclear was his past now.

"He has an army and I am sure they get the best ration he can supply. But we have endless quantities of Class A and A- energon. When they get it I doubt they will jeopardize the supply chain. They might even wonder how we can give away enormous supplies of energon of this class and Soundwave can't," Prime said.

"I like it. Its not like Soundwave can command the loyalty of armies anyway. He is not a military figure nor has that affect on others," Alor said as he sat next to Blackjack. That worthy nodded.

"I would like to know the state of his forces, Prime," Flint said. "We need to update our data with Shackle and Lebus. We need to work out a way to drive down his numbers to the point where retrieval of Cybertron is possible. That is really the only way our people will be safe."

Prime nodded. "That is the ultimate goal. We can force his hand if he is reluctant to comply with this plan by taking some of the outlying bases away from him. Cybertron is wandering and the old bridge system is still down but for the local system. It cannot support the army from distances anymore and the outlying areas are becoming more distant every orn. All Soundwave has according to our latest data for distance travel are small bridges that are limited in what they can send due to size and power."

"None of the energon he will get can be converted for military use," Ratchet said with a nod. "He's going to have to feed the people. Consider telling them that its here if he doesn't and there will be the Pit to pay in mass rioting."

Prime nodded. "We would consider that the least likely scenario to choose. More death and destruction is to be avoided at all costs if we can. I would like Dai Atlas and his team to come here but watch in the next room. Make the view one way if you will and tell them we will be hooked into them for consultation."

Prowl nodded, then rose to comply. A message was sent, then a bridge. Moments later, Dai Atlas, Flasher and two other mechs walked into the room. They bowed their helms. "You called?" Dai asked with a grin. He bumped fists with Drift, then took his seat.

"We are going to have Soundwave here in a moment. He wants us to supply food and medical grade energon to Cybertron."

Dai nodded. "That would be great if he can be trusted."

"We aren't going to depend upon that," Prime said. "We are going to establish a permanent base there and ensure that it gets where it has to go. That is where you come in. We need to establish a network around the planet to receive, then redistribute supplies and aid. I know yours is already there but it would alert them if we use you that blatantly. It must appear to be organic, to have grown up out of the moment. That is your part of this show. We would need this added to your intel sends through the network that Blaster and Jazz set up when they were there last."

Dai nodded, relaxing as he did. "That would help tremendously. Our people can just 'happen in' to run the network. That is, if you can get Soundwave to agree. I am sure this part of the plan wasn't mentioned yet."

"You would be correct," Prime said. "He is coming with his team … our team. We will be hashing this out, then moving to Cybertron if this is concluded to my specifications and they **will** be mine. **All** of them. I believe our base will be a metro-former."

General approval greeted that. "Who and who commands?" Kup asked.

"Acutus with perhaps others. I am going to ask Metroplex to make a call for at least two more battle platforms to come. Acutus a battle platform like Titan and Xantium but I want Xantium free to lead battle teams and other tasks. I want someone skilled in combat. I also would like to transfer you to this posting, 'Jack and Flint. Your skills are exemplary in such pressured situations and I want the Decepticon Army to know that you are there, Flint. I want them to know that there is a life beyond what they have and that Decepticons can come over and prosper." He looked at Ratchet. "I will want you there for a while to set up the medical portion of this process. I want anyone who comes to get medical treatment and those that come for freedom to be bridged to Gliese. Once they are inspected there they can come here. I want this to go on under their nose. I doubt that they will miss the most injured but anyone coming to us gets helped."

"He could lose serious population. What if the tide comes and we get swamped?" Ratchet asked. "You know it will happen." Ratchet looked at Dai. "Can you do something about the floods?"

Dai nodded. "We can. Our information distribution is much better than theirs and our reach into the population deeper. Everyone is waiting for liberation. This will be seen as a good sign. If they have to stay yet, they will at least be healthy and well fed."

Prime nodded, then glanced at the door. Hercy looked in. "He's here, Prime," the little mech said.

Prime nodded. "Go with Jazz to the conference room next door. He will tell you what we need. Hercy, please bring him here."

Hercy nodded, then stepped out with Springer, Drift and Kup. Dai and his team arose, then followed Jazz out of the room. For a moment, it was silent and expectant. Then Soundwave entered the room followed by Lebus, Shackle and a medical chieftain named Colius. They sat.

"What now, Prime?" Soundwave asked.

"Sit, Soundwave. I have a story to tell you. Last night in the Matrix I met Micronus Prime," he said.

The room stiffened a moment, the news startling. Micronus Prime was the strategist, the thinker who with his Chimera Stone could impart to others temporary powers of all manner through power links. He was the friend of many and for Onyx Prime, the best of friends.

When Onyx went to the Well in His weariness from war and to help create the sparks that would become the Cybertronian race, Micronus went with Him to assuage His own grief at the murder of Solus Prime and to help His friend. They were part and parcel of Their own creation and revered among The People as sacred to their beginning. Even those who had less regard for their religious beliefs held Micronus Prime in esteem.

"Micronus told me that whatever path I chose to follow would be the correct one. They have all followed my path thus far and assured me that They would continue," Prime said. "I have chosen it with the guidance and approval of the Pantheon and Primus."

Soundwave sat passively as he absorbed things that he would never see for himself, nor experience. He wasn't as strongly religious as some but he reverenced his world and all that pertained to it. No one had the audacity to mock the Matrix or the Pantheon and many were the Decepticons that held to their religion even until fanatical levels of veneration. He was somewhere in the middle himself so he listened with a certain amount of disquiet. Of course, Prime could be lying. He didn't truly believe that himself but he would keep his options open. He nodded. "What did They suggest?"

Prime considered Soundwave's energy field. It was pulled back to the surface of his armor. He was intense and expectant, though expecting little that was good. "I will supply Cybertron with food and medical grade energon. But it must be done my way."

"And what way would that be, Optimus Prime?" Soundwave asked.

Shackle and Lebus were tensely watching Prime and Prime knew that they were in conversation with Jazz and Blaster who stood along the wall nearby. He was not clear on the loyalties of Colius. That would be determined for him later.

"Elucidate," Soundwave replied cryptically.

"I am going to establish a permanent Autobot base on Cybertron," Prime said.

It was deeply, deeply quiet.

-0-TBC 3-7-15 **edited 3-8-15**

Notes

I used parasite rather than symbiont because a shattered glass world story is forming in the back of my mind and I used the wrong world. In a shattered glass world the matrix would be a parasite. :D CHANGED! Thanks for the catch. :D:D:D

ESL: assuaged: to make better, to heal


	355. Chapter 355

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 355)

-0-Big conference room, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was deeply, deeply quiet.

Soundwave leaned slightly forward. "You do understand that we are still at war and that I have an entire army at my disposal. For you to put an Autobot base in the middle of that is preposterous."

"You haven't thought this through," Blackjack began at Prime's behest. "All we have to do is send this conversation on all bands to Cybertron and the Empire to let the starving civilians know that you put your pride over their well being. I can also imagine that your army isn't eating too well either. How long do you expect to live if we do? That doesn't even include sending a bullet message into the Delta Quadrant with Megatron's name on it. Prime is very good at sending messages for others to read."

Soundwave felt the squeeze implicitly but he was still without outward reaction. "I came here to receive supplies for our people. I came here to receive energon to rebuild our world. I didn't come here to plant colonies of Autobots into the middle of my territory."

"That is the price for playing, Soundwave," Alor said with a grin. "You had no hand coming here but I will give you points for caring enough about the way things are there to try. However, I doubt that Megatron will be so forgiving. He's cranky that way."

Soundwave stared at Alor, at someone he had loved all his life and felt a sense of frustration rising that was overwhelming. He buried it with effort, then looked at Prime. "What is your proposal?"

Prime nodded to Jetta. That mech turned on a monitor that showed the city format of Acutus. "This is Acutus, a metro former just arrived with two others, Caminus and Logos. Acutus was developed to be a battle platform and is very experienced. He will be the base for our operations. We will supply him daily through bridges and use him to be the main dispersal point of the operation for now. We expect to bring tankers in every orn to supply the medical and food grade energon needed for that vast a population.

"They will fly in and replenish his tanker farms and others we will build around the planet at some point. Acutus can transform into any number of configurations. The one we have asked him to consider is a tanker farm, extended medical facilities and battle platform. We require an open space around his confines to build in artillery and cannon installations to defend him as well as a Seeker armada. He will also have extensive firepower in place around the perimeter of his confines along with his own very powerful defensive capabilities. He is very skilled in transformation and has agreed to this complex array. He will be deadly in his defense of himself and all of the Autobots who will work in his confines."

Another image replaced the schematic and visual of Acutus. "This is the number of tankers that will be required to keep the energon levels at peak to supply the incredible need of the population," Jetta said as fifteen big tankers sat on the flight line. "We will see what it takes for the continuous unbroken flow of energon. If more tankers are needed we will supply them. Our stocks of ships at the outlying depots are relatively endless in numbers and variety." He looked at Soundwave with a sense of satisfaction. "Millions of civilian refugees have to come in vessels and we keep the good ones. Thousands of good ones."

"What we are going to need is a network of civilian workers who will ensure that all of this reaches those in need. We will be supplying that by networking with locals," Prowl said, his gaze on Soundwave level and unflinching.

"You will just come and organize the locals," Soundwave replied. "Just like that."

"We are good at organization. Several of our migrations have numbered from as few as 50,000 to as much as over a million. We can organize," Prowl replied coldly.

Soundwave stared at the visual of Acutus in his configuration. He felt his frustration again, wishing he had about two of the big mechs on his own side. It was fragged. "So … if I allow this, when?"

"Now." Prime leaned forward. "We are allowing you to allow it. This was your request, Soundwave. We are making it a level playing field. We won't be sending energon just so you can give it solely to the army or parcel out small portions leftover to the starving masses. When we come, we come our way. You can take it or leave it."

It was funereal in the room, the energy so thick and tense it almost felt liquid around them as they watched the opaque bot go through the five stages of grief. The humans who were sitting on the table went through stages themselves.

Awe.

Rage.

Amazement at being included into something so primal and raw.

Honor at being included in what appeared to them to be the beginning of the end of the Decepticons and the war.

Rage.

Fear. Great shimmering layers of fear of this mech, of what he stood for, of what could have happened without the Autobots, of this mech who seemed the epitome of the banality of evil.

Love.

They would never remember a time when they loved a group of individuals more than they loved these bots here, in this place.

"You know, Soundwave … you might as well shake." Starscream grinned slightly. "I think the burden you carry of thwarted ambitions coupled with a decided lack of talent for leadership will feel a lot better when you put it aside. I, myself was glad to pass the mantle on, though I will say in terms of ruling Cybertron, I do believe I would have been darling at it."

Blackjack guffawed, then laughed aloud joined by nearly everyone in the room but Prime. He sat staring at Soundwave at the end of the table without flinching.

Soundwave looked at Starscream. "Do you think it's that easy? Do you think that just because I give in that the others will as well?"

"You don't have to tell them," Starscream said with a smirk.

More laughter greeted that, then Ratchet leaned forward on his elbows. "You know how this will end don't you? We will continue to grow from strength as we gather our people to us. We do not fret for lack of energon. In fact, we are willing to supply you and Cybertron as well. When your army learns of this many will just leave. They have all heard the calls. Your army will collapse from within and you will be left leading the criminals, the insane and the desperadoes. You will fall and die. Badly.

"There is no version of this where you either triumph in the end or live. If your own side doesn't kill you or the outrage of oppressed citizens, then Megatron does. The only scenario where you live is with us." He grinned. "Better choose wisely, slagger. You know in that calculator you call a spark that I am telling you the truth."

Soundwave stared at Ratchet, then Prime.

Prime nodded slightly. "You are the logical one, Soundwave. Tell us in what way Ratchet is wrong in his analysis."

Soundwave stared at Prime, at the implacable foe of endless battles and missions. He felt the futility of his dreams and ambitions well up in his throat, the bile choking him as he struggled with the problem before him. Prime was right. There was only one path to a continued life and he wasn't sure it would be worth it. "If I agree to this, what happens to me? I have lead armies. I have been at the pinnacle of power. My home world is in my stewardship. Armies obey my commands."

"You will live, you megalomaniacal fragger. What makes you think that Prime is going to let you walk out that door again just because you don't think your ego can handle the disappointment?" Blackjack replied with astonishment.

Shackle, Colius and Lebus tensed, then looked around. "What is the meaning of this? We came here under a flag of truce," Lebus said glancing sharply at Prime.

"So," Blackjack replied.

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. He looked at Lebus. "In the long run, given your feelings about protocol or the life or death of our planet, Cybertron will come out on top every time."

Soundwave sat silently, sphinx-like in his solitude. He could be sitting on a bench in a park for all his connection to everything around him. Paragon who was standing nearby watched him, ready to pounce at any move that could be construed badly. "Soundwave."

Soundwave sat a moment, then looked at Paragon. "What do you have to say, traitor?"

Paragon felt the burn, then resolved himself. "Who is a traitor? Me who left to find another path or you who would put yourself before our entire world? Give your oath or go to the prison forever. No matter what happens here, you will lose. When I came here I was filled with unresolved angst over my own dreams and ambitions. I gave my oath and knew they were over.

"What I found here I have never found anywhere else and I tell you that as a former high caste who had all the advantages and luxuries the slave castes of our people could provide. I found peace, real personal value and a leader that wasn't a crazy fragger who had no concern for anyone but his own demented fantasies. Prime gives and keeps his word. Among the Decepticons here, that is the **key** element to change. You don't even know what giving and keeping your word means. I didn't either until I came here.

"Don't get me wrong. I left when Megatron put a death warrant on my bond. I stayed here because this is home. This is Cybertron the way it should have been. This is Cybertron the way it has to be, the way you will never be able to make it. Give the oath, you coward. The time of petty tyrants and their selfish delusions is over."

It was densely silent as the big Decepticon stared at Paragon. "You would have killed your ada to become ruler of Cybertron.

"Yeah, well … that was then. This is now," Paragon said. "My bond is sparked. We will have infants to care for. I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare servos if you think for one moment that you will cause harm here to anyone let alone Arrow or to Cybertron. I gave my oath to the Matrix and more than that, I gave it to the only leader that I have ever respected or ever will. I gave it to **him**," he said nodding toward Prime. "Here, I will fight and if necessary, die. Frag you if you try and mess with that. Give the oath and get it over with, coward. There is no other path and you **know** it."

"I feel so welcome," Soundwave said bitterly.

They sat and watched him, the mech struggling with a lifetime of ambition and brutal machinations. He would not be giving his oath without a full on capitulation because he understood what it would mean if he broke it. "You want me to give up. You want me to give my oath and therefore a forfeiture of my life if I break it to you. You ask a lot, Optimus, with little return for it."

"You get to live," Optimus replied. "What else does anyone have that matters more than their life, Soundwave? Even if you were Lord of Cybertron, what good will it be if you are dead?"

"For the time it lasted, it would be everything." Soundwave stared at Prime, their gazes meeting levelly, then he slowly relaxed. "I have no other choice."

The room nearly blanched with energy as the last stages of grief were reached. Acceptance. Grace. Whatever you wanted to call it, they were nearly there.

TBC 3-7-15 **edited 3-7-15**

NOTES:

BWAHAHAHAHA! My computer autocorrects Mars to Marshmallow. If you ever see that, then it got past my spell check and eyeballs. BWAHAHAHAHAAH!

ESL: behest: at someone's request


	356. Chapter 356

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 356)

-0-In the conference room in The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He was as still as a statue but no one doubted that a war was raging internally. He was opaque at best, as devious as they came all the rest of the time. No one on the Decepticon side trusted him either. There would only be one way to keep him in line and that was the struggle for him now. If he didn't believe in the Matrix Oath and its obligations he would do it and be done with it. He sat forward resting his elbows on the table. "How will I explain that a metro-former and an armada wants to stay for a while?"

"I will do that myself. You can back me by doing what I say. We will defend ourselves where we are. That isn't going to be your problem though we expect that **our** flag of truce for a humanitarian mission be honored," Prime replied.

"Just like that. What keeps some hot helm from thinking they can take my place? Someone with deep roots in a regiment or a battalion or someone from a syndicate or gang?" he asked.

"That is your worry. We will make it clear that we are there on a humanitarian mission. If you really are in charge, Soundwave … if you really believe that you are in command, you will maintain discipline. I never told you that this would be an easy thing to do. I will defend and you better lead. Either way, our people will be fed. Make it work," Prime said.

Soundwave looked at him. "I don't know how it will. You have no idea how many criminals there are on our side of the aisle."

"**You just noticed**?" Blackjack replied. He glanced at the three mechs with Soundwave who were listening silently with grave expressions on their faces. "What do **you** say about all of this?"

They glanced at each other, then Soundwave. "I don't want to see Autobots there either but our people are hungry and the time will come when they see no reason to sit and starve when they can riot and kill some of us. We came for assistance. I think its time to make this small concession between us. It's time to put ambition and pride to one side to save our world." He looked at Soundwave. "You and I both know that Megatron when he comes will kill all of us for not doing what he wanted."

"And what was that?" Alor asked.

"Killing the 'takers' and making the rest work to death. If you weren't able to work, you were useless. He wanted them smelted and re-purposed for other things," Shackle said as a ghost of rage tinted his remarks.

"And you were going to tell us this **when**?" Alor asked Soundwave.

He looked at the composer, the soundtrack of his life playing briefly in his helm. "We follow orders."

:That's what other butchers have said:

Everyone turned to the humans, to Glenn Morshower standing on the table, risen from his chair. He walked closer to Soundwave, an ant confronting an elephant. Everyone in the room tensed but Morshower. :Our history is filled with butchery, of killers trying to justify their actions by saying they were following orders. Millions died. Nothing a mech like Megatron can order you to do is justified by that statement. **Nothing.** The blood on your servos is your own burden of guilt. A real stand up man, someone who could understand the times and deal would take the handshake. What kind of mech are you, Soundwave? You could kill me with a swat of your servo and I know a good part of you wants to. But it won't change a damned thing. You would still be an egomaniac who cares more about themselves than anything, anyone or any place else. Man up, slagger. Do what's right for the first time in your life. Save Cybertron."

Soundwave stared at Morshower, his expression hard to read. "How you ever killed Megatron is beyond me."

:He underestimated our resolve. The question is, will you make the same damned mistake too?: Morshower replied.

He looked at Prime. "I hate organics. I hate their logic and their delusional flights of heroics. How you killed Megatron and The Fallen is beside me. But I will say, it was a good day on Cybertron when the news reached us." He stared at Optimus, his optics boring into the big mech. "I could kill you. I would if given a chance. But there is no choice here other than to agree. I don't imagine that you believe me when I say I love Cybertron and want her restored."

"That is up to what you do now and in the coming orns. If you truly mean that, you will not only shake but you will cooperate and make this happen the way it needs to be. No more infants have to die if you really mean what you just said," Prime replied.

Soundwave considered that, then looked at the three solemn mechs with him. "I free you to make your own decisions on this matter."

Shackle leaned closer. "I will not do this deed unless you do, Lord Soundwave."

Soundwave looked at him, then nodded slightly. "You are a genuinely good mech, Shackle. All of you are," he said as he stood. Everyone arose including the humans as Prime slowly rose from his seat. He waited, expecting Soundwave to make that short journey forward as was fitting such an oath. Reverence for the Matrix Bearer was part of the process of giving an oath.

Soundwave moved, his peds feeling enormously heavy until he paused in front of Prime. Slowly, with effort, he raised his servo, his optics never leaving Prime's. Prime savored the moment, this, the third major Decepticon taken out of commission behind The Fallen and Shockwave. Then he gripped the big mech's servo. It was was at that moment of electrical connection that the world faded away.

-0-Elsewhere

They were standing on a sandy plain, their servos joined. Soundwave startled jerked his own free but not before the seal was made between them and the Matrix. "Where is this place? What kind of trick is this, Prime?"

"It is no trick, Soundwave. We are in the Matrix." Prime turned toward the big Decepticon. "Apparently someone wants to weigh in on your decision."

"Who?" he asked with a tinge of fear in his voice. He turned to look around but there were no others there but the two of them. "Where are they? What would they want? I **made** the agreement."

"Maybe they want to make sure you keep it," Prime replied.

Soundwave turned toward Prime, then the scene changed. They were in Kaon in the middle of the Wasteland. It was devastated and there were ghostly forms picking through the rubble and trash, some of them talking to themselves in a babbling tone, any meaning lost to their illness. Infants were among them, small children no bigger than his Miracle searching for anything to eat all the while looking around warily at the adults.

It was a sickening sight. It seemed to go on without notice of them, a common form of instruction to Prime but deeply unnerving to Soundwave. "They don't see us do they?"

"They often don't," Prime replied as they watched a small mech fighting with two others over something ill defined. He was pummeled until he curled up in a ball covering his face with his arms. The other two ran leaving him lying there, his loud wails drawing no attention from the other wretches around him.

"Why are we here?" he asked with deep discomfort in his voice. "We don't need to be here."

"**They** decide what we need, Soundwave. Look at the sights, the sounds and learn something," Prime said as the scene changed. They were in the Primal Residence in Iacon.

Soundwave stared at the big desk and chair in the office, then at Prime. "There's no one here." He looked around. "Where are my people?"

"They show you what they want. It's up to us to figure it out unless they come to do so themselves," Prime said as he walked to the desk and around to the chair. He remembered endless nights working to change endless iniquities to no avail. This room brought back bad memories. Then someone burst through the doorway. **"He's not here, Tagg! Our son is not here!"**

**"He would be with the army, Kestrel! Come!** The mechs are outside," Tagg said gripping Kestrel's arm.** "THEY SAID NOW, KESTREL!"** The two turned to run out and into the hell world of hiding for eons upon eons.

"Your genitors," Soundwave said. "Megatron looked for survivors of all the senior officer's family and close friends. He never found them."

"They were hidden by mechs and femmes of legendary honor," Prime said. He looked at Soundwave. "What happened to yours?"

Soundwave was silent a moment, then looked at Prime. "They were worked to death in the mines of Decimus."

Prime nodded. "After all of this, are you assuaged or do you still seek revenge?"

He shrugged. "I struggle to remember their faces."

Prime felt the pangs he had held himself filter back in. "Then you will understand my desire to end that sort of thing here and now before anyone else bears the scars we both carry."

Soundwave looked at the desk. "I like this desk. Its sacred. Every Prime in our history has sat here making life and death decisions for our people."

"Look at what has transpired."

Soundwave nodded. "You were the only one who wasn't a complete fragger and that is why I knew you would not win. There were too many of the other kind, Prime. Too many that didn't see sorrow everywhere. Too many that didn't mind destroying all the ancient glories of this world." He smirked slightly. "They were destroying the body of Primus. They weren't even afraid of the Gods."

Prime nodded. "No. They were not." He moved the chair, then sat once more. It was a good fit, better for his format that Soundwave or even Megatron. A flash of Cinderella came to his processor, the story his children liked appearing unbidden. "The question remains … what about you? Are you afraid of following the path we are on, one that the Pantheon is now sanctifying with this journey? Are you willing to further harm the body and people of Primus with your ego-driven selfishness?"

Soundwave snorted, a faint trace of amusement forming on his strangely unemotional face. "I have given my oath. I have seen what the Matrix can do. I would not want that fate nor wish it on … well, I would not want that fate."

The scene faded and they were back on the sandy plain again. But they were not alone.

-0-In the conference room

They stared at the two who stood together, their servos gripped. The electrical seal had flashed, then they froze.

:What is happening?: Morshower asked with a trace of alarm in his voice.

"They are in the Matrix, Glenn," Ratchet said. He looked at the humans. "The Pantheon is weighing in."

:Is that good or bad?: Lennox asked with worry.

"Good for us, William Lennox," Blackjack replied. "We follow Optimus."

:Well, if they ask? Tell them we do too: Bobby Epps replied nervously.

The bots turned to look at the humans with grins. "I don't think we need to tell them that, Bobby Epps," Alor said with a grin. "I think they already know."

Everyone turned back, their gazes fixed on the two statue-like mechs at the head of the table. Shackle and Lebus stood beside Starscream while Colius stood behind them watching with a riveted optic. Behind a two-way wall of transparent steel Dai Atlas and his mechs watched too.

"This is a good sign, Dai. The gods are with us," Star Saber said softly.

Dai Atlas nodded, then grinned. "I don't remember a time no matter how awful or hard when they weren't."

-0-TBC 3-7-15** edited 3-8-15**


	357. Chapter 357

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 357)

-0-In another time and place. Literally.

But they were not alone.

Soundwave felt static on his armor as the gathering of great power commenced around him. He was afraid to look up to see what could be staring down at him. He knew they were here, the gods of their existence whose courage in the beginning made it possible for them to exist.

Prime stood next to him at complete ease. They were so small, so insignificant that Soundwave felt it into his protoform. He was in the presence of greatness and he had taken part in an atrocity against his own people. That the system had accorded one against him was of little solace right now as he stood before them, a strange sensation of guilt and regret suffusing him. It brought back something a family member had told him when he was young. "If you ever were in the presence of the Pantheon, there will be no place to hide your guilt. They can see and know all things, Soundwave. Be a good mech."

It seemed like another time and another life when he listened to his family tell him that as they lived in abject poverty and degradation with mostly everyone else. It stuck but he seldom accessed those thoughts and times. They were a fiery cataclysm for him and he couldn't spare the energy or distraction of revisiting them.

He seldom felt sorrow about others either in his narrow focus forward. They were adversaries and the goal was the mission. Always. That there were those who suffered or died, well, that is the way war worked. Sometimes you were the windshield and sometimes you were the bug. He had patterned himself to always be on the right side of the brutality no matter what so he knew what he had done. That it would fill his processor now was a revelation. It never had before.

Much.

They were there, their warrior gods looking like They did on the tapestries and in the books of their religion and culture. They were intertwined in both, the reality undeniable. They were massive and beautiful, more beautiful than any artist was ever able to express to him out of their imagination. He stared upward at them dumbfounded. One of them, the beautiful femme, Solus Prime bent down to rest on one knee. She lowered Her face close to theirs bracing Herself with a servo on the ground. She looked like a goddess. She was inconceivably beautiful, Her radiant power and intelligence like a halo around Her. "Optimus Prime … brother."

Optimus stared at Her face, a timeless face suffused with age but ageless. He knelt down himself, then placed his servos on the ground lowering his helm. "Lady Solus, I am honored to see your grace and goodness again."

She smiled, then touched him, stroking his shoulder with her massive servos. "You are pleasing to me, brother. You are wonderful. Your spark is loving and good. I am well pleased." She looked at him with loving optics, then turned Her gaze on Soundwave.

He froze under the intensity of her optics. It felt like She could see right through him, reading every page of his life story with disapproval. If She had She would know that he was orphaned young, made his way into the world with cunning and a natural brilliance for electronics along with a burning desire for a better life than he was scheduled by his own people to have.

He had seen Megatron early, attached his star to that meteor and was now at the pinnacle of his power as the master of Cybertron. She would see the burning ambition, the ruthless relentless drive to become the one who inflicts suffering rather than the one who suffers it. She would see a mech of contradictions, one who loved Cybertron and all that they were as a species with all his spark, yet was unable to see that all they were, all that they would ever be were the people themselves.

"Soundwave, you came at Our call," Solus said with deep disapproval.

He found himself kneeling as he stared at Her. He fell to his knees and sat on his heels as he watched Her with his full attention. No one had ever seen him the way She had now. He made sure of it. But there was nothing to hide, no thought unexamined by one such as Her, such as all of them. He was emotionally naked to the world. He was utterly at Her mercy.

"Soundwave, I am displeased," a tall mech said. He had golden armor and the unmistakable gravity of Primus, the warrior god of their making. Brother to Unicron, second creation of The One, he was the most important individual in their personal, religious and cultural pantheon. He was Cybertron.

Literally.

Soundwave gasped, then bent down pressing his fore helm against the ground. Primus, the heart and soul of their people and the one upon whom he had himself labored to restore was standing before him and reproaches were clear to see on His face. He felt terror suffuse him, the kind of terror when there is no way to escape. He felt the terror of the doomed. "Primus … Lord …" He felt silent. Words were not coming. This magician of lies and deceit for whom words and information were weapons could not muster a coherent thought.

Primus smirked slightly as He glanced at Solus. "I was told he was a communicator. I do believe he might need maintenance." He looked at Prime. "My son, Optimus … you have pleased Me well. There are many troubles before you and yet you cannot forget those who are helpless and in gravest need. We approve of your plan as fraught as it is. Our people suffer even as I do." He looked at Soundwave. "Stand, Caretaker."

Soundwave staggered to his feet, then looked up at the stern face of the father-god figure of them all. This mech had sacrificed His life so that they could have theirs. Everyone of the Pantheon had suffered for the people of Cybertron, some of Them greatly.

A smaller mech looked at him. "Do you know who I am, Soundwave?"

Soundwave looked at him, the smaller luminously green mech that could only be Micronus. He bowed his helm deeply. "You are Lord Micronus. I am humbled and honored to be in your presence."

"You have good manners, Soundwave. Maybe you aren't hopeless. We are aware of the many curses and tribulations The People have suffered. I am sure that you felt We should have intervened more than We did. We do after all have a portal here in the Matrix," he said gesturing to Prime who had slowly stood up. "We also have Vector Sigma, the AllSpark and the Well. We hear everything and We see everything. What would you say to that, Soundwave?"

He looked at Micronus, a more accessible individual than some of the others. "I would ask You why You didn't come when we begged You. My family were slaves for the high castes. They died from their work and left me alone. Why didn't You come to help us? If You couldn't save us, why didn't You at least help?"

The words hung in the air, then faded away as the silence stretched onward. Then Primus knelt to look at him. "You have free will. **You** have the say, not Us. We did what We did to free you. We loved you so much that it killed most of Us to defend the world that would be yours. I gave to you everything I have, My body and My future so that you would have your own. I didn't ask you to harm each other. That was your choice. I have felt every blow and every tear. I have given to you all that I have. How can you expect Us to save you when you won't do it for yourself?"

Soundwave looked at him. "I was a … a youngling when I was on my own. I had no say. It was done. My family was taken away from me without my consent. I cried out to You. Were you even there?" he asked with more passion than he usually allowed himself. To feel was to hurt. He didn't like to hurt. That was for others.

"We were with you. We have always been with you. We have tried to do what We can but the path before you always was yours alone. You had the right to choose, to learn and grow. We have anguished with your choices along the way," Solus said. "After all, you fought your wars on the body of Our brother."

Soundwave stared at her. "I cannot reconcile the fact that you knew and didn't intervene. We are your **children.** We are **yours** and you didn't come."

Solus glanced at the others conferring a moment. Then she looked at him kneeling once more. "At what point in time do you become an adult?"

Prima nodded. "We have done what We could without taking away your right to make your way together. It is not for Us to tell you how to live. You, yourself, Soundwave had power to make things right but you didn't avail yourself. I find it interesting that you turn on Us when you were there committing the very things to others that happened to your family. At what point and to what degree do you wish Us to take over?"

"I have come in from time to time but all of Us have a role in the universe that occupies Us perhaps more than it should. I, myself regulate time and space. You are never off my processor. Mostly." He looked quizzically vague a moment, then turned to Solus. "I depend upon You for information, Sister."

Solus grinned. She looked at Soundwave. "You are in a position to affect the change that you believe is Our responsibility. You have made an agreement with the Matrix and our lord, Primus." She nodded to the big luminous mech who stood just outside of the circle of the twelve bots who were here.

Onyx Prime shook His helm. "You wish freedom and the right to choose until you don't. I have seen the past, present and future. I do see that you have been the architect of your own demise. If you wish to dwell on that, I cannot stop you though there is nothing to gain there since wisdom appears to elude you somewhat.

"What happens next is what matters now because it will be your fate to shape its outcome as Guardian of Primus and Cybertron. Do you intend to fulfill your bargain with the Matrix and our lord, Primus or are you going to inflict more pain and suffering in your quest for ultimate power?" The enormous bot, the only one with a beast form stared down at Soundwave impaling him with his gaze. "I have foreseen futures in which you will test your circumstances. I would not recommend them. How is that for assistance?" he asked with his usual masculine intensity, something that belied the fact that he was the one all the Primes could call friend, this unusual and deeply spiritual being.

Optimus turned to Soundwave. "I have made the bargain, my Lords and Lady. It is up to this one to carry it through."

"Perhaps fear is the first step to wisdom," Onyx said. "You know the consequences of disturbing the honor of Our Lord Primus should you break the oath. It would be the last thing you ever do, Soundwave. It is in your servos. You are a mech fully grown. You control your own destiny. You have free will. What happens to you comes from your choices. Choose well, Soundwave of Tarn. It is not in Our natures to be unhappy with our children. We love as a genitor loves. We grieve with you through every travesty and celebrate your triumphs. Do not believe that We are not with you. We are. In spirit. The path you choose is your decision to make, not Ours. But We hear you and We will do what We can to be what you need when you need it." He looked at Optimus. "In you, I am well pleased."

The others nodded. Onyx faded away. Micronus turned to look at them. "I go with my friend but My spark goes forward with you. Make it a good path. Go in a good way, Soundwave," he said as he glanced with a smile at Optimus. "Brother."

That bot bowed his helm, then watched as Micronus faded away as well going back to the Well of Allsparks to care for Onyx as always. Vector who was examining a device looked at the pair. "I too must go. There is much to do to maintain balance. Until all are one," he said, then faded.

One by one, they took their leave. Quintus, Amalgamous and Nexus faded along with Alchemist and Prima. Both smiled at Optimus and nodded to Soundwave as they faded into whatever dimension gods went to from this one. Solus and Primus stood side-by-side on the white plain in the middle of a thought. "We have to take Our leave, brother," Solus said to Optimus. "We wish you success in your venture. We will be near."

"I am honored, Lady. I will do my best," Optimus said bowing his head.

"Oh my dear Optimus," Primus said with a bemused smile. "There has never been a time We were not proud of you. We bid you adieu." He looked at Soundwave. "Your life is your own and your path yours to make. Do not cast blame on others. I have seen every action and weathered every battle on My body that you have waged. The die is cast. You may keep your oath or break it. The Matrix will make room for your spark no matter what you do. You must consider how you wish to be remembered. It is for you to decide, not anyone else. Until all are one," he said, then faded away.

Solus watched him, then leaned down to stroke Prime gently on the shoulder. "Go in a good way, brother. Until all are one." Then she too took her fabled beauty and left the world behind.

As soon as she did they were back. Soundwave stared at Prime who stared back. Then he looked at his servo. He slid it out of Prime's grasp. He stared at it, then Prime. "What now, Optimus?" he asked.

"Now we save Cybertron," Optimus said with determination. "Now we do what we have to do because it is up to us alone. Do you understand?"

Soundwave stared at his servo. "I don't know," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 3-7-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTE:

Looking up stuff, I found out that Heatwave on the Rescue Bots is three time champion in lobbing on Cybertron. :D:D Yes, nothing brings bots together like sports. :D


	358. Chapter 358

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 358)

-0-In a conference room on a dead planet that once had a magnificent ocean*

Soundwave sat at the table staring at a top strewn with cubes and various military datapads and devices. Everyone in the room sat or stood silently including a tense Shackle, Lebus and Colius. Prime sat in his spot watching the big mech try to sort out an experience that ordinarily he would dismiss as a trick of light and technology. "Impressions, Soundwave."

He didn't move a moment, then he glanced at Prime. "What do you want me to say?"

"Perhaps you can tell everyone here what happened … what you saw," Prime suggested.

Soundwave sat back. "What did I see, Prime?"

"You saw Cybertron in a wretched condition, the conditions that exist now. You saw your responsibility as the leader of the planet in the office of my former residence, a responsibility you are not able to fulfill without assistance. Then you saw Them, the entire Pantheon minus Megatronus Prime, The Thirteenth Prime and the Liege Maximo. Even Primus came to speak to you of Their disapproval of the Decepticons and what you yourself have done."

The room seemed to lose its atmosphere at the mention of the Pantheon. Prowl looked at Prime sharply as he spoke. He looked at Soundwave almost with anger as he waited to hear what he would say. Soundwave didn't seem to notice. He was introverted and preoccupied. Prowl leaned forward. "You saw Them. You heard Them. You were given a privilege that nearly everyone alive never gets. What do you say, Soundwave?"

He looked at Prowl more than aware that he was religious. Everyone from Praxus seemed to be he thought abstractly. "I saw and heard Them. I gave my oath."

"You did," Blackjack said. "What say you now? Are you going to become an impediment or are you going to fulfill your obligation? Either way is fine with me. With or without you, we are going to save our people and Cybertron. It might even be easier if you burn to a crisp breaking your vow. It would be a nice visual aid to anyone else who tries to hinder us."

Soundwave stared at Blackjack. "You have become more cold than I remember, General. But then Praxians tend to be that way."

"And Iaconians. I believe, Soundwave, that you will find very few Cybertronians that exist today that wouldn't like to think about you and your Cause in the past tense," Alor said coldly. "I don't suppose you can grasp the reasons why. That would require a bit of self reflection and self awareness."

It was silent a moment, then Shackle leaned forward to stare down the table. "My Lord, what do we do now? We are obligated. At least, **you** are. If you do not help with this and every other mission assigned by the Prime you risk the wrath of Primus. You **did** see Him, **right**?" he asked with a sense of strain in his tone.

Soundwave looked at him, then nodded. "I did. I do believe that He was there along with everyone else. They … had their say."

"What did They say?" Lebus asked with a worried expression.

Soundwave looked at him. "It does not matter."

"They told him They were not pleased, that everything that took place on Cybertron, They could see and feel. They told him directly that They were not pleased with him," Prime said quietly.

It was funereal once again. Lebus turned to Prime. "And the proposal that you have made. Did They say what Their feelings were about it?"

Prime nodded. "They wish it. They wish our world to rise again in peace and prosperity. They feel the proposal is fraught but accept it as the best path forward."

Lebus sat back, then glanced at Shackle and Colius. He stood up gathering himself. "I wish to take the oath, Lord Optimus," he said formally.

Shackle stared at him, then stood as well. He bowed his helm. "I do as well."

Colius sat mired in uncertainty, then stood. "I wish the oath, Lord Optimus. I will not go against the Will of Primus."

Soundwave looked at them a moment, then sat back with a sense of resignation and fury. They glanced at each other, then followed Shackle to Prime. One by one, they sealed the deal, the flash of electrical energy visible.

Prime looked at Soundwave. "You will follow the plans that I have made, Soundwave. The Pantheon have weighed Their personal agreement with the project before us. It would be most unwise to dishonor that with more of your machinations."

Soundwave stared at him. "What do you plan, Prime?"

Prime nodded to Prowl, then he turned to Soundwave. "There are many who assist our people without your knowledge. Some of them are here now. I will ask them to join us. It is part of your oath that you bear in confidence who they are. If you do not, I will find you myself and tear you apart. That is, if They leave anything of you behind."

"The Pantheon will take care of that, Prime," Blackjack said as Prowl nodded. He looked at Springer. "Go get them, youngling. It's time to move. Our people are dying."

Springer nodded, then with a solemn Drift walked out of the room to fetch the others. They walked to the door of the next room, then leaned inside. "Time to come. Do you think he'll double deal, especially if he sees you?"

"If he doesn't want to barbecue, he will," Dai said with a grin. He bumped fists with both, then with his team and Star Saber following, they walked to the door of the big conference room. They waited until Springer got the all clear, then entered. Shackle, Lebus and Colius were sitting in the same chairs beside Soundwave as they entered. They looked at the group, then Shackle smirked. "You," he said.

Dai Atlas, commandant and spiritual center of the Knights of Cybertron, a founder of the Circle of Light, a leader in the Primus Peace Mission and someone who figured in one of the more arcane creation mythos of Cybertron bowed his helm. "Lord Optimus, I am here to offer my sword and my spark in service to you and to our People. I serve you, The People, Cybertron and the Pantheon from now until my death." With that, he pulled his long sword and lay it on the table hilt pointed at Prime.

It was enormously long and pulsed with power generated with the spiritual excitement of its wielder. Dai then bowed. Prime rose, gripped the sword, then nodded. "I accept your allegiance in fealty to me, Dai Atlas and I do so with gratitude." He reached out and tapped Dai Atlas on the shoulders, acknowledging his loyalty and service in a knightly manner.

Atlas took the sword with emotion, nodding to Prime. "Thank you, Optimus. I had no hope to live to see this orn."

"And I at times, Dai, but hope is eternal," Prime said softly. He looked at Soundwave. "Allow me to introduce those whose honor and courage is legend. This is Dai Atlas and with him are Star Saber, Pyro and Axe."

They stared at Soundwave who looked at them with a flash of rage. It vanished as quickly as it came. He nodded slightly. It was silent a moment, an internal conversation going on somewhere, then Prime turned to Soundwave. "I will allow the others to introduce themselves. It is time."

Shackle stared at Soundwave, then grinned. "I am Shackle, I am also known as Number 4 in the Resistance on Cybertron. It is my honor to be so and my great pleasure to tell you, Lord Soundwave."

Soundwave startled as he glanced up, a look of astonishment on his face. He rose from his seat as he stared at Shackle, then Lebus stepped closer. "I am Lebus, I am Number 6 and I am and always have been an Autobot."

Colius did a double take. "You were an Autobot?"

Lebus grinned. "I was. I have been undercover since The Fall."

"Frag," Colius said as he turned to Soundwave. "I am Colius. I am a father, a son, a brother. I have hid my family in plain sight until they were evacuated. I have not seen them in ages. I hope to do so before we go back. I am Number 32."

Soundwave looked at the three, the mechs he confided in, worked with and believed he could trust. They were frauds, phonies and the enemy. He had gathered to his side enemies of his Cause who had lied to him every step of the way. He raised his fist in rage as the three set themselves to fight.

"You think you want to strike** us** do you?" Shackle said with a voice suffused with a deep rage. "You would not survive the encounter. You who destroyed our world and hunted our families? You are alive to this moment because we were there. Don't you ever think you will survive if you try to harm even one of us. We haven't told you about the others."

Soundwave stared at him, then slowly his fist descended to his side. "There are others?"

"Numerous others, all strategically placed," Lebus said with a cold satisfaction. "We will not tell you. We personally don't know them. It's built that way, Soundwave. It's built so that you will never know the mech or femme that fires the bullet that kills you."

Soundwave turned to stare at Prime, then slowly sat down again. "It would seem that fate has taken another turn for me. What exactly do you have in mind, Prime?"

Optimus Prime sat and savored the moment a second or two, then looked at the others. "Please sit. We have much to do. We will not be going into friendly country and there will be push back not only against our presence but Soundwave as well for agreeing. It would do us all a lot of good to be in synch."

They sat down, silence enveloping them as they absorbed the shock of the moment. Dai Atlas glanced at the three revealed Decepticons, then nodded. "Thank you for all you have done. We will keep our optics on this one," he said nodding to Soundwave, "in case he makes anymore bad decisions especially as they relate to you and the network." He turned toward Soundwave. "I wish to convey that it is very extensive and highly compartmentalized, the network on Cybertron and throughout the Empire. Grab one cell and that is all you get. Grab anyone and you will never see your death until you knock on the Matrix door. We intend to protect our own. Oh, and I am Number 1."

Prime looked at Prowl who was nearly purring with pleasure in the moment. "If you could do the honors for the overview," he said.

Prowl nodded. He rose, then programmed the overview of the plan so that they could flesh it out and assign duties and responsibilities. "What this will be is a multiple part program of relief. We are going to begin with our central base which will be the city-former, Acutus. He will reform himself into a taker farm to hold both medical and food grade energon. He will also be a triage station slash hospital and a battle platform.

"He will be settled in the Wasteland at Kaon as per the best intelligence received from you, Dai Atlas. Is there anything that will prevent that from being possible?" Prowl asked.

Dai shook his helm. "We have an area that will be a proper place for him to settle. It will be cleared shortly. We have hired for food and medical treatment the scavengers of the area we chose to clear it of rubble and debris. It won't be necessarily as flat as Acutus might like but it will be free of annoyance and other impediments when he settles. It will also be big enough to build gun emplacements around it to fight off attack."

Prowl nodded. "Good. This triage center will be one of several that we are going to be building around the planet along with major tank farms to allow the 'formers to utilize the tanks they create for themselves. We expect multitudes to come for help. We will use Acutus as the staging area for transport of energon around to the different cities and towns where feeding stations will be set up. That part is yours, Soundwave."

He sat without comment as he recorded the proceedings. Shackle who kept his record ordinarily continued to do so now. The others watched with deep interest.

"What about other installations, Commander," Lebus asked. "One huge installation will help alleviate a lot of suffering but there is so much need."

"I have asked Metroplex to call for more battle platforms. I will be placing one in each of the 16 provinces and 26 orbital torus states long term. That will put one in the reach of every single area on Cybertron. We will begin with three. One will be in the Wasteland, one will be near the Dead End and the last will be in the Tagon Heights. It will be a long term strategy to place all of the 42 city-formers that will be required to meet the needs of everyone in a way that is consistent and safe." Prowl looked at Soundwave. "Any questions to far?"

Soundwave looked at Prowl, the bot he tried to get one way or the other over oceans of time. "Please. Continue," he said with an edge of sarcasm.

A fist landed on his servo, one delivered by Shackle. Soundwave pulled his servo, then stood ready to fight. Shackle did as well, towering over Soundwave by more than a foot. Shackle was incandescent with rage. "Your time as a ruler is over, Soundwave. If you so much as make a flicker of dissent, the smelting pools of Slaughter City will be getting new scrap."

It was incredibly still in the room.

-0-TBC 3-8-15 **edited 3-8-15**

NOTES:

*scientists believe that a gigantic ocean once existed on Mars before it lost its core heat and atmosphere. :D


	359. Chapter 359

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 359)

-0-Conference Room, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was incredibly silent in the room.

Soundwave stared up at Shackle, the big mech taller by more than a foot. But Soundwave was a good fighter, smooth and swift. Shackle stepped closer, then leaned into Soundwave's face. "There is no scenario where you win. If you break your oath, you die. If you rat out any of the network or anyone else, you will die. If you wait for Megatron to come and see how things are, you die. The only path to continue to live is with us. We are **going **to save our people."

Soundwave stared at him, then Shackle stepped back more than aware that the mech could throw a punch, stab a soft spot with ruthless efficiency and never not hold a grudge. "We have to move," Shackle said, his gaze never wavering. "There are infants starving on Cybertron. Maybe that doesn't matter to you, Soundwave, but it matters to us. We have waited nine million years for this moment. Either come along or not. Either way, it moves forward."

Morshower who stood on the table watched the mechs well aware that Drift and Springer had moved closer ready to scoop all the humans up if need be. :Soundwave, a big man knows how to read a room. You have a chance to become immortal by being the one who saves Cybertron when Megatron didn't. Why you won't accept the inevitable I don't understand. Everyone in this room has faced oblivion and failed dreams. Why should you stand in the way of the only path that will make you strong enough to hold off Megatron when he comes back? Alliances with the Autobots are your only life line:

Soundwave stared at Morshower. "Is that your assessment, insect?"

:Hell yes: Morshower replied rather fearlessly. :Its called sticking with reality. I would not be willing to tempt the Matrix to decide if you have transgressed. I've seen the husk of armor that was left from the last fool who tried:

Soundwave turned his chair around, then sat. He looked at Prime. "You were saying," he said with a cool tone.

"What we are saying is simple. You and I are going to make an announcement to your forces, me here and you on Cybertron. Then we're going to come in and take up station in Kaon. At that point, the energon will begin to flow to distribution stations you will be responsible to set up and police. There can be no violence nor can there be reprisals against desperate individuals who come there. This must be done the way the Pantheon agreed should happen," Prime said. "We have to do this together."

"And what will you and I say?" Soundwave said sitting back in his chair.

"We will say this is being done under a flag of truce for the sole purpose of allowing energon to flow in the necessary quantities for hospitals, aid stations and our people's well being. This is not an agreement of any other kind. If you want one, I will not be against talking about a settlement of the war to everyone's relief and satisfaction. Right now, the focus is on medical and food shipments to Cybertron."

Soundwave considered that, then nodded. "I am concerned about your speech, Prime. I would like to see it before you attempt to broadcast."

"We will be doing it at IntraComm. I will send it to you just before we bullet it onto your military communications net," Prime replied.

"Then we have the framework for everyone to take the first steps. We can have the machinery put into place to leave. Before we do, we have to have your side know that this is going to happen," Prowl said looking pointedly at Soundwave. "That requires finesse and unity."

He stared at Prowl, then Prime. "When do we proceed?"

"We are organizing Acutus now," Prime said. "Everyone involved is dismissed."

Most of the room stood up leaving together to go do their part of the airlift that would be leaving for Cybertron in short order. Springer nodded, then left with Drift to make the defense of Acutus possible. He would be the one who would build the artillery sites around the big metro-former and stage any defense that might come straight away. Once that was accomplished, Hercy and Kup would stay for the security of the operation.

Prime sat back regarding Soundwave levelly. "You do understand that if you do anything that will undermine this operation the Matrix will strike you down."

Soundwave met Prime's gaze. "You think I don't know that."

"I have to be sure," Prime said. "A lot of individuals worked a long time in terrible circumstances to get this far. If any of them are sold out by you, I will personally kill you, Soundwave. There will be no place you can hide that I can't find you." Prime stood. "Come with me."

Soundwave stood following Prime as he was followed by his three former officers. They walked out into the Ops Center, then to the doors beyond. The trip outside was met with startled looks turning to fury by silent civilians as the group walked to The Fortress metro station nearby. Going down, they hopped a train heading out to the Metro District where Acutus was getting set up to go.

The afternoon was getting long in the tooth when they arrived at a beehive of workers and their stuff, all of them condensing on the streets and buildings of Acutus like dew in the morning grass. It was loud, fast and efficient as bosses ordered pallet upon pallet, barrel upon barrel and container upon container to be put here, there and everywhere inside those spaces designated for supplies.

Prime paused with Prowl, Paragon and the others as they gathered to watch on a roadside just outside the still unoccupied city-former. He was humming with a low thrum as he began to format the plans into his massive computer databases to make for a change to ship format, then city format with caveats. Most of what he was going to be was massive tanks of energon, a huge hospital and clinic arrangement with towers of guns ready to blow the scrap out of anyone with a bad attitude and a death wish.

"Prime to Metroplex," Optimus said aloud.

"Metroplex, Prime," came the deep masculine voice of the great Autobot over the internal line that linked everyone concerned including Soundwave as per plans agreed upon earlier.

"Did you send the message about more battle platforms?" Optimus asked.

"I have, Prime. They will come at once. There will be two of them, both of them very experienced in combat who are prepared to occupy the new configuration," Metroplex said.

"Understood, old friend," Prime said as he turned to Soundwave. "We will be going to IntraComm right now. I will give my message. You will be returned to Cybertron to handle the situation as it unfolds there. I am asking your former staffers to go with you to assist. I am also doing so knowing full well that they are mine to command. You would do well to remember that."

"You would have them spy on me," Soundwave said.

"I would have them assist you and give me good information that I can use," Prime said. "It could very well be information that can save your life. We know there will be great resistance. I am willing to take the chance to save our people. What I need to know now, Soundwave, is are you ready to do the same?"

"I have given my oath. I do not intend to break it. I don't have to like any of this and I have serious concerns about my ability to hold the Decepticons together if they see you arrive."

"Then we have to do this together," Shackle said grimly. "We know who the troublemakers are. We can handle that part. It would do you a lot of good to tell the army that the people will riot worldwide if they find out they are standing between them and food."

Soundwave turned to watch Acutus as he began to reshape slightly in preparation for lifting off in a modified ship format. He would finalize his format when he was 100 feet in the sky to allow the energy blow back to be minimal. "He is getting ready to leave."

"So is my armada," Starscream said over the intercom. "There are 500 Seekers ready to go with Acutus, Prime. They are locked and loaded."

"Affirmative, Starscream," Prime said. "Have them wait until the message is sent." He turned to Soundwave. "I will send you the message a few seconds before I broadcast it. You need to be there to manage your side. There will be battalions nearby I am sure. Your officers will be problematic at best."

Soundwave nodded. "I must go now." He turned to look at the three former loyal aides with him who were staring at him with cool expressions. As he did Dai Atlas and his troops made their way to the group. Soundwave glanced at them, then Prime. "We will go then. Nice work, Prime. You put a noose around everyone's neck now."

"Better to swing with friends than to swing alone," Shackle said. He nodded to Prime, then turned to Soundwave. "Lead on."

Soundwave glared at him, then the group turned with guards to walk back to The Fortress and the bridge back to Kaon and Decepticon Headquarters. They disappeared, then Blackjack and Flint turned to Prime. "Who watches Gliese and Fort Apache if we have this one? By the way, what is this one called?" Blackjack asked with a grin.

"I was thinking that Camp Mercy would be a good name," Prime said. "I am giving Gliese to Paragon and Fort Apache to Thundercracker."

They nodded and agreed, then turned with Prime to head to IntraComm to make the message to Cybertron. As they did this task there was thunder in other dimensions as two monster ships gathered themselves to teleport to Mars. When Prime was finished with his message to Cybertron, Legatus and The Dire Wolf would be breaking the dimensional bond to take up orbit around Mars.

-0-IntraComm moments later

"There is movement through the metro-former comm system that two ships are on their way. They will sit down on the plain southwest of the Basilica for repairs and refit. They are in pretty good shape for the job ahead, but require some work and upgrades. Ratchet informed me that the team he has been training probably can handle it but he will bridge back if necessary," Prowl said as Prime waited for Jazz and Blaster to get the cameras ready. It would be recorded, then sent.

"That's good news. I remember The Dire Wolf from stories but Legatus is new to me," Prime said nodding.

"Prime, when you are ready, we are," Blaster said. Jazz nodded, then moved to the side of the main camera to direct the shoot. "When you are ready, we are go," he said.

Prime gathered himself, then nodded. The camera came on with its blue light. "Good evening, Decepticon Armed Forces. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot Faction and bearer of the Creation Matrix, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. I am speaking to you this evening about a dire need on Cybertron to help alleviate starvation and to assist with the health and medical needs of the civilian population.

"I have been in contact with Soundwave who has been made caretaker of our home world in the absence of Megatron about a flag of truce to allow much needed energon and medical teams to come to Cybertron to help assuage suffering. We are planning to make a camp at Kaon on the outskirts of the city in the Wasteland. It will be a base camp created by the metro-former, Acutus. There will be ships to supply his configuration of a tank farm, hospital and aid station to ensure that the people who are suffering have a chance to revive.

"We will come under a flag of truce and ask you to honor it. We will be coming with the assurance that this task matters to both sides and that the civilians who have suffered so much deserve to be assisted back to wellness. We will be distributing energon throughout the planet for all regions.

"We can do this the hard way or we can set differences aside to ensure that not one more civilian has to suffer because of a war that should have never happened. I have discussed this with Soundwave and have his word that the humanitarian mission that we are going to be undertaking has his support. He has agreed to a flag of truce for this effort.

"Because of policies by Megatron to drive out civilians wherever they are toward our lines and to kill bonds and children of Decepticon soldiers wherever they are found, we have a pretty clear picture of the suffering and need that our people have inside the Empire. We have been told many stories by both Seekers fleeing Megatron's death orders as well as civilians from all over the Empire about how hard life is. Some of them come in the most dire of conditions, barely able to make it to our sphere of influence for rescue. We have to act and do what we can to assuage the suffering before more innocents die.

"Many of you will be angered and offended. Many of you will be tempted to interfere. I want you to know that we will be coming with security and the expectation that if fired upon we will defend ourselves. I would hope that in this arena we can agree. The effort to save our planet lies completely on the ability of both sides to save our people.

"Too many have died. No more should. We are here to offer our assistance. We expect that it will be accepted. We hope to expand our efforts into other areas of Cybertron. Do not stand between us and this plan. The Pantheon have given Their blessing. Primus has given His blessing. For once, let us lay our differences aside and do this one good thing together. We will be coming in a short time to work together to save innocent lives." Prime nodded. "Until all are one."

The cameras cut, then Prime stood. "Time to go." He turned to walk to the door followed by his mechs and femmes. Blaster stayed long enough to route the message to the Trigger where it would be bundled, then shot through a bridge to the main broadcast system of Cybertron. From there it would be broadcast to every military individual and installation only. To prevent riots and civil disobedience, civilians would be told when the system was up and running.

After that, it was anyone's guess what would happen.

-0-TBC 3-9-15** edited 3-10-15**


	360. Chapter 360

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 360)

-0-On the command deck

He sat on the command chair mulling over the run up to leaving. All around him were the mechs and femmes of his long life working once again to take the battle to the world of their memory and dreams. Around the command deck at every station the most senior Autobots worked quietly, urgently as they began a journey that was almost impossible to believe. They were going back to Cybertron again.

They had gathered on the plain next to the newest Metro District, number three where Acutus, Logos and Caminus sat in city format. Acutus as a battle platform had been kept free of citizen lodgers until such time as his space was needed. Prime had this mission on his mind for some time but kept it to himself. Now they were gathering together to go with Acutus the centerpiece of the dance.

Devcon sat in the pilot seat going through the protocols of departure with the deep voiced tough, Acutus. He was designed to be a fighter along with Xantium and the two who were coming in answer to Metroplex. Passing through a number of dimensions on the convoluted trip back to the one of their birth, the one occupied by their leader and the First Disciple of Primus who called them to come, they made their way swiftly, teleporting here and there on the way back.

Ironhide sat at Tactical going over firing sequences as he and his ada programmed Acutus to fight if coming out of the bridge required it. Smokescreen was at Communications, Blaster at Sensors, Jazz at Intelligence. Around the room helping here and there or standing by someone as they worked, all the bots he trusted the most were preparing emotionally for the fight ahead.

Arcee and Ultra Magnus, Elita, Jetta and Ratchet stood together talking softly. Sitting at the table setting up the massive datapad that would handle the big picture by gathering it as they re-entered home space, Prowl and Paragon got ready to formulate the courses and actions best to take when they exited the bridge.

On board were twelve of the most senior Wrecker squads numbering over 200 individuals, all of them under the command of Kup and Hercy. Regular platoons of veteran soldiers totaling over 300 would be commanded by Springer with Drift in second. They were gathered in the rec rooms of the huge platform to await the situation on the ground. When the situation was stable there, Springer and Drift would pull out but Hercy and Kup would run the security of the operation. Blackjack and Flint would have overall command while Alor would would be the tactical strategist.

Ratchet would stay long enough to assess the medical situation and set it up to manage the disaster that they expected. Then he would go long enough to check out the refit of the metro-formers before returning. Starscream who sat at Flight Command with Rainmaker and Thundercracker were talking to the 500 Seekers, heavy weapons specialists who were already formed up in space.

Nearby, tanker after tanker waited brimming with medical or food grade energon, all of them ready to provide round the clock service to the tank farms and to Acutus himself who would be running only those systems needed. Many of the amenities that required large energy outputs would not be necessary without a population living and working in his city format.

As they sat doing their part, as Acutus began to power down some things and power up others, his body reassembled slightly for lift off. Conduits sealed and fell away along with all manner of umbilical attachments and power couplings from his underground life support system as the big mech began to detach from his pad. The slow rising sensation beneath their peds began to climb as Acutus began to rearrange some things for the power up.

He would rise up slowly maintaining his base until he was between two and three hundred feet above ground. Then he would begin to rise more swiftly because the energy displacement of his lift off would be negligible to those on the ground below. As he did Fort Max Flight Control signaled the bridge. "Flight Control to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have two signals incoming, Prime. They are the expected city-formers, The Dire Wolf and Legatus."

"Open a channel please," Optimus replied.

"Channel open," Fort Max's main controller, a mech named Jonsey replied.

"The Dire Wolf and Legatus, this is Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime, this is The Dire Wolf."

"This is Legatus, Lord Optimus. We heed the Call of the Primes."

Both voices were deep and masculine, both bore the accent of the north where they were formatted. They had been among the first, friends of Metroplex lost to the stars for a very long time. Now they were here ready to go and it would be the difference in showing their resolve to the Decepticons.

"I am honored to have you with us, Wolf, Legatus. Welcome to our fall back base, Autobot City. We have formed an impregnable fortress for our people of which eight million are here safely from The Diaspora. We need you to help us save our people on Cybertron. I am sending you a file detailing what we are doing to achieve this. It is sending now." Prime nodded to Smokescreen who turned to the panel and shot it bullet form to both.

A moment of silence greeted that, then Dire Wolf was back. "We are grateful to be of assistance, Prime. There are more like us waiting for the call. Our kind have found refuge while others hunt for those of us still lost and in danger in this dimension. We are yours to command."

"Command us, Prime," Legatus said with his deep voice, a voice filled with power and wisdom.

"We would have you settled where Flight Control commands, then Medical will come to make you well and give you the upgrades that you might need. Our medical chief, Ratchet will be with me for a bit but he can return if the need requires it. You two are vital to the well being and success of our plans."

"Understood. We will switch to Flight Control now. Until all are one, Acutus," Dire Wolf said.

"Until all are one, brother," Acutus said as he began to gain altitude. Up into the sky he went until he vanished into the darkness. He entered his orbit, then came around the Trigger heading for the front of the massed armada that was waiting. It was a remarkable sight out the forward view ports as they came around to take their place down the sled arms that were the energy accelerators of the great device.

Ratchet watched the scene with a solemn expression. He had managed to check in with the family earlier in the afternoon...

"Hi," he said poking his helm into the apartment.

"Sonny! I'm so glad you came," Appa Ratchet said turning to his grandson. "You need to speak to Corr."

Ratchet froze a moment, then stepped in pausing before his grandada who sat with a disoriented expression on his face. Sitting, he plugged directly into the little mech. "Amma? Do you know who I am?"

Docker who was standing beside a distraught Chan wrung her servos in anxiety. "He's been this way off and on when we were on Cybertron. We hoped he would benefit from good food and rest, Sonny. We don't know what it is but it comes and goes."

"It isn't processor damage," Ratchet replied as he scanned his amma with a handhold. "I have a call in to Processor Health to come. I think this is sort of … psychological because I can't find a physical source. What do you mean it came and went on Cybertron?" Ratchet asked as he turned to his anxious family.

"We were so ill all the time, Sonny. There was never enough food and if you didn't work you didn't eat. So we all worked. Corr started to get sick. He would forget who he was and where we were. He would think it was when you were a sparkling and ask about you. He would try and find you too. We were worried he would wander off so we took turns staying home with him when he had an episode," Docker said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ratchet, he is sick and then well. He doesn't remember when he is though. We have to tell him. I'm afraid, Sonny," Chan said as he hovered on the brink of tears.

Ratchet gripped his servo. "Don't be afraid, Appa. This is a real change to come here, a real shock to the system. You went from the Dead End to this. Its not an easy change at all."

"He had to hide, Sonny. We hid him. They were coming and dragging off the ones who were unable to work. When they came for him we went with them. We faked illness too. They would have taken him there without us. We couldn't have that," Docker said as Appa Ratchet nodded. "We had to stay together. He has this for a while, then he comes back to himself. We couldn't help him. We tried but we couldn't."

"We will. Here," Ratchet said firmly. A rap on the door drew him, then he looked at the anxious group sitting around Corr who was shaking his helm. "Sonny?" he asked staring upward at Ratchet.

Ratchet opened the door wider as Jarro stepped inside. "What, Amma?"

"You have to go to school. Get ready and we'll take you. The hedge school is only open for the next decaorn, then they're going to move. Get the books we got you, sparkling. We will get you there. Do you remember what to do when you finish?" Corr asked.

"I do, Amma. I wait for you," Ratchet said around the fear in his mind. He turned to Jarro. "Come in, Jari."

Jarro walked in, then sat down in front of Corr. He took Corr's servo. "Hello, Corr. I'm Jarro, a friend of Ratchet's. I'm here to help you."

"Oh," Corr said as he glanced at the others. "What will you do?"

"I will help you find yourself again," Jarro said. He gently plugged into Corr's neck, then sat quietly as he read the data. Pulling the plug, he looked up at Ratchet. "He's got a problem we're seeing among many of the most haggard elders. It's sort of sporadic dementia. It comes and goes. The staggeringly long term deprivation and anxiety of the occupation has caused glitches that can be rectified with the proper treatments. Your Amma is suffering from this syndrome. We call it Dementia Aliquando. It means a loss of reality and memory on occasion."

"What can we do to fix this?" Chan asked as he slipped his arm around Corr. "Corr is a quiet mech and all of this was so terrible. When they took him to the Dead End he was so disoriented. He was lost in his processor for the longest period of time."

"He sort of signaled this the first orn they came home here. He seemed to forget that I was grown up and things were different," Ratchet said.

Jarro nodded. "We would like him brought to the Processor Health Center for examination and hospitalization. We will conduct tests and interviews, then consult with the dietician for the proper treatment for the physical manifestations of this ailment."

"He will have to stay there? He will be afraid," Chan said with growing upset.

"If you would like, you can come too," Jarro said.

"Is there room, Jari?" Ratchet asked.

"We have room," Jarro said. "Most of these patients respond rather well to the dietary portion of treatment. When they do, we can go outpatient with home health care involved. The assisted living tower has made it possible to manage everyone. We will know more when we finish our testing."

"I'm going to be going with Prime on the mission. I am hoping to come back shortly to oversee the two metro-formers we're expecting. I will be by to help. I will do anything you tell me to do."

"Did you know my Sonny is a good boy?" Corr said looking up to stare at Jarro. "He gets good marks in the schools. He reads so well. He has since he was a sparkling. I would do anything for him."

Jarro squeezed Corr's servo. "I know. That's what families do don't they."

"They do," Corr said as he looked up at Ratchet. "Do you know my Sonny?" he asked.

Ratchet dialed down his emotions, then cupped Corr's face gently with his servos. "I do rather well. He loves you so much."

"I love him too," Corr said.

"Why don't you come with me, Corr," Jarro said gently as he stood. He helped Corr stand. "Can you walk?"

"I can. I worked in the high steel. I can walk," he said as Chan took his arm. Ratchet, Appa Ratchet and Docker followed as they walked to the elevator. When they reached the lobby Ratchet was carrying his amma, following Jarro as they walked out onto the street to cross at the intersection. It was a long two blocks to the Processor Health Center where they checked Corr into the diagnostic overnight wing where he would be cared for as they assessed him. A spare cot would allow Chan to stay with him.

Jarro and Ratchet stepped out, then turned to talk. "Understand, Ratchet, that this is pretty treatable. This is long term starvation and overwork for elders that had little to start with. Once we rebuild the levels of fluids his processor requires and make them balance, it usually clears up. He doesn't seem as badly affected as some of the others. We have patients here who probably will never be able to live alone again, they are so ill and its been too long for them to recover fully."

"This makes me insane, Jarro. I want to tear them apart," Ratchet said. "Sentinel and the others should have to work here doing the dirty stuff."

Jarro nodded. "I don't want you to worry about this. Go on the mission and come back when you can. It takes about a decaorn before the processor shows that its beginning to recover to a point where rehabilitation can occur. That is when the real recovery will happen."

Ratchet nodded. "They are my sun and moon. They are the sweetest little mechs and femme who gave me everything and never expected anything. They never **had** anything. I want to give them everything all the time."

"You will," Jarro said. "Just go and be assured that they are going to be alright."

Ratchet nodded, then squeezed Jarro's arm. "I owe you one."

"No you don't," Jarro said with a grin.

Ratchet nodded, then stepped into the room. Everyone was sitting or standing around the berth where Corr was lying, his optics off line as he rested. "What did they say, Ratchet?" Docker asked.

"Jarro said this happens. They have a treatment and the recovery is fine. He's going to be fine."

They looked at him, then each other. "You are such a good doctor, Sonny. We know you would know what to do. We will be okay and then we can be a family again," Appa Ratchet said with emotion.

"We always were no matter where we were," Ratchet replied as he hugged his grandfather. "You are all that matters. We will be okay and Amma can come home soon. We have so much to do together. I have to go on a mission but I will be back really quickly. You just have to be well and rest."

"We will, Sonny," Appa Ratchet said bravely. "You go and do things with the Prime. When you come back you can tell us. I'll take care of them. Me and my cat," he said patting his hold.

Ratchet gathered his grandfather up, holding him tightly. He hugged them all, secured assistance for them, then left reluctantly. Meeting Ravel and Tie Down at the entrance as they hurried to the facility to see what was happening, Ratchet explained everything. Getting promises to take care of themselves as well, Ratchet turned to go to the Metro District to board Acutus. He didn't look back when he did or he wouldn't have been able to leave.

-0-On Acutus, watching

They came down together, dark shapes moving over the city as they threw their shadows on the ground. They had traveled to the planet in root mode, flying like Superman over the colony as they followed their instructions from Fort Max Flight Control.

Acutus had them on screen as the command crew watched. They flew in and hovered over the ground before turning slowly to set down on their peds. The ground shook as they gently settled, their towering frames half a mile above the ground. They looked below at the masses of individuals that had been called to assist them to sit in their ship modes. They would transform one at a time to accomplish that, then give themselves up to maintenance and medical.

Prime watched as The Dire Wolf, a bruising mechanism with many tattoos and battle scars slowly sank to the ground into a massive ship modality. Legatus, a bot with numerous red chevrons on his arm to signify the destruction of Decepticon and pirate battleships descended as well. "Prime to Legatus and The Dire Wolf."

"Dire Wolf here, Prime."

"Legatus here."

"Welcome to Mars. You are a most welcome sight for me," Prime said.

"We are honored to be here, Prime. We will be at your command. It has been too long since we heard a Prime call for us. We are ready to serve you as you desire," Wolf said.

"My brother speaks for me, Prime. We will come at your call," Legatus said. "Until all are one."

Prime grinned. "Until all are one. Prime out." He sat a moment, then nodded to Devcon who sat in the pilot seat waiting for him. "Take us in, Devcon," he said as everyone braced themselves for whatever came.

The energy blossom burst into view, then Acutus jumped forward surrounded by a cloud of strategically placed Seekers. In seconds, they were gone.

-0-TBC 3-10-15 edited **3-15-15**

Definitions: A dire wolf is an extinct branch of the wolf family that lost the survival battle to the one we have now, the grey wolf. A legatus is a general, the Roman name for one. :D:D:D

Someone who works in the high steel is a person who works building skyscrapers. They are able to walk out on steel girders without getting vertigo or falling.


	361. Chapter 361

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 361)

-0-On the way to The Bakery in the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ravel hurried through the mid day crowd as he rushed to go to the bakery in the Metroplex Mall. He had been sitting with his ada and the others in the sun room of the Processor Health and Outpatient Center nearby. Corr, his bond's ada was sitting in a rocking chair asking about things in the Jumble like they still lived there. It was a frightening thing for him and Tie Down but not for Docker and Chan. They soothed him, answering his questions as if they were still there and it seemed to help. The anxiety in the small mech subsided as the others picked up for him what he couldn't carry.

"Atar, what do we do?" Tie Down had asked as he sat next to his ada in a chair.

"We make sure that Corr understands we're with him and do what he asks. Answer his questions like we were still in Iacon, son. He will come back. He always does," Chan said. Chan patted Corr's servo. "What about a snack, Only One?" he asked gently.

Corr didn't seem to hear him for a moment. Then he nodded. "When will Sonny be home? He can share with me, Chan. He likes those buns, you know the nice ones we get him sometimes. Did you hear that he's up for an apprenticeship with that group who makes tools over in the District?" Corr asked as he rocked gently, his optics focused on some place none of them could go.

"He will be home soon," Chan said. "Sonny is going to work in the shop with Tie and Ravie. We don't want him anywhere else. We can look after him better when he's with us."

"That's a good idea. He's such a good die caster. What a fine little mech he is, Chan," Corr said glancing at his bond. "We can't have Sonny being harmed. What would we do then? He's our only grandchild."

Ravel hurried through the Mall and ran to the bakery. Entering, he looked through the endless shelves filled with all manner of humanoid as well as Cybertronian regional and specialty baked goods. Finding what he needed, what Corr had just wistfully mentioned, he asked for enough to last a bit. When given the box, he thanked the sweet helpful clerk, then ran out. He ran all the way to the Center, passed security in the lobby, then headed back to the sun room. Entering, he paused holding the box. "Corr, I brought you something good to eat. What you always wanted," he said as he paused before the little mech in the rocking chair.

Corr smiled. "You were always a wonderful grandson, Ratchet. Come and join me. I will share with you," he said as Docker took the box.

Ravel finally moved, taking Docker's seat. Pastries were passed around along with 'tea' from the wall dispenser. They sat together in the warm sunshine eating pastries, talking about the old orns until Corr slipped back into lucidity once more.

-0-Somewhere not too far away

He sat on his throne filled with righteous wrath as the last few repairs were made to the fleet for which he had become infamous. Thundertron fumed silently, then turned to his second-in-command. "When are we going to be able to go?"

His second peered at the boss from the environmental control station on the bridge. "Half an orn."

"Good," Thundertron said sitting back with pleasure. "When all is finished we go."

"Where?" his second replied already knowing the answer.

"To Prime's domain. I want another crack at that mech so I can kill him with my bare servos," Thundertron said. "I will not rest **until every member of that race is wiped from the universe**. Only then will my vengeance be satisfied."

His second nodded. "That is the least they can do for destroying our world."

Thundertron nodded. "The very least."

-0-On the way to destiny

They flashed into the churning well of eternity, an armada unseen in literally eons, heading with conviction to the wellspring of their race. The turmoil around them was space moving rather than the armada. They stayed in one place as the universe rearranged itself around them opening at the express destination requested. They were tense and quiet as they waited, then all of them flashed out together.

Five hundred Seekers flew out, then arrayed themselves in a semi-circular configuration around the huge ship and its escort that emerged behind them. Everyone pulled on the brakes as the combined sensors of the armada reached out to scan for everything and nothing.

Prime sat on the command chair as he watched his team going through their paces, speaking in soft voices if speaking at all as they assessed for threat. Moments before, they heard Soundwave's speech to the Decepticon Armed Forces sent to them by Shackle. They also received a note from him that Megatron would not be getting the message as it was being blocked by Lebus himself from transmitting in the direction of the Delta Quadrant where he was last seen.

An image of the Deceptibrand was replaced by Soundwave speaking from what Prime knew was the private broadcast studio in the basement of The Residence of the Primes. It was silent a moment, then Soundwave began. "All Decepticon Forces both on Cybertron and throughout the Empire, this is Commandant Soundwave speaking to you from The Residence of the Primes in Iacon. I am sure you have heard the message from Optimus Prime and must be uncertain what it means for our Cause and the future of Cybertron. I am sending you a clarifying message over the special encrypted line so that you can understand the full ramifications of this event.

"First of all, we have not signed a treaty with Prime. What Prime has done is reach out to me about assuaging the shortage of energon and the effect that has on the well being of all who reside inside the Empire. His concern for the safety and good health of the civilian population has motivated his decision to seek an agreement under flag of truce to address this problem.

"Although we have made a major strike near the Benzuli Expansion, Prime does not know that. What he has offered to do it set up a supply of food and medical grade energon to be given in great quantities to feed all who are still inside the Empire. Part of the agreement means that some of it will come to us to disperse among the troops across the Empire. I insisted that there be no distinction between recipients. The negotiations were difficult but we prevailed.

"We have had discussions in which both sides clarified their positions in regard to the conflict and what would be allowed or not through implementation of this offer. Apparently, refugees reaching him have been telling of the need for assistance that exists in most of the spheres where our people still live and that information has motivated his actions. Being a soft sparked Autobot, Prime reached out to make contact and offer assistance.

"I have agreed with caveats. First, this does nothing to negate nor end the war between us. Our grievances many and diverse still stand. What we will allow is a depot that will bring in Class A and A- energon to be dispersed throughout the Empire to civilian and Decepticon alike. There will be no relief program if this is limited to civilians and Prime agreed. They will be supplying a depot that will be stationed in the Wasteland outside of Kaon. Autobot presence will be limited to the base. Any Autobots found outside that perimeter will be taken into custody and the agreement re-evaluated.

"No one is to impair their willingness to supply our planet with much needed food and medical grade energon which is already refined for immediate use. It will allow us to use the energon we mine and refine for our own military purposes. This will be a deeply strategic improvement to the situation that stands now with the advantage going to us. We will be providing the supply lines and guarding the shipments that are dispersed outward to the regional and local aid stations. We will be given that responsibility because I will not allow Autobots to accompany them nor wander around the planet.

"All of the energon we mine will be stockpiled for weapons and other uses while the Prime depletes his resources to feed both civilian and army alike. While he is doing that, he will be rebuilding the health and vitality of our army as well.

"I am asking that you accept that the depot will be here and that there is strategic thinking behind it being so. We have everything to gain and they have nothing. Our population's ability to work harder will only increase our strength from what it is at present. Prime has agreed to my objections. Allow him to help us become even stronger and when the time comes to strike, he will only have himself to blame for it. Anyone who disobeys my orders will not only be punished severely by me, he will also have to face Megatron." Soundwave nodded and the transmission ended.

"Slagger. He lies." Ironhide turned to Prime with a grin. "'Soft sparked Autobot'. I told you it would bite you on the aft some fine orn."

Prime grinned, then nodded. "Whatever it takes, Ironhide," he said. "Let's go through the bridge now."

They did.

-0-Soundwave at the Decepticon HQ in Kaon, Cybertron

Soundwave sat in the command chair that was part of Ops Center. It was the usual garish abstraction that 'Con egos seemed to prefer. He sat staring at the scene in space where a huge space bridge had appeared. Swirling energy held fast as if to mock them. Nearby, the three 'traitors' worked and watched both the scene and him.

He had gotten numerous calls from officers and group leaders all over the Empire. Even commandants of bases, installations and other places where the people still lived wanted a personal clarification. They were given it, then his own message. Most of them grudgingly understood the logic but their desire to destroy Autobots was troubling. He told them that there was a strategy and they appeared to be willing to wait. The entire Empire appeared to be waiting tensely for what could be either a blessing in disguise or a surprise invasion.

It was then in his musing that they burst through the bridge into Cybertronian space, a cloud of Seekers … big ones he considered were first. They swarmed out like maddened insects then formed the usual array that would front and protect ships.

Then they came, the big one who was Acutus, then more and more smaller vessels. They were smaller than Acutus but they weren't small and he knew that there were crack troops aboard. They swarmed out, vomited out of the mass of energy swirling madly, then formed up on the metro-former. They sat in space scanning deeply, widely and thoroughly, their sensors no doubt interlocked. Running lights were bright, movements still and coiled as they gathered to themselves the threat that might greet them.

There wasn't any. Shipping had been halted over that part of Cybertron where Kaon could be reached easily. War vessels were pulled back but not off the grid as a show of resolve by the 'Cons that they could and would strike back at any treachery. It was stand off. Balance at last had been achieved.

-0-Prime aboard Acutus

The twins and Bluestreak stood behind Prime, the pair who had expertise about Kaon and its environments essential to the mission. Bluestreak had come along to help with logistics during the initial set down, then would be going back to manage the depot of supply for medical in the warehouses at Industrial Park City #2.

It was silent as Prime took the information his officers supplied to mind. There were a great number of battleships on the other side of the curve of their home world. They were in parking orbits, none of which was deemed threatening. They were there to show battle would be had if any of the 'stipulations' of the 'agreement' were broken.

Soundwave would have to do that. Nothing in his commentary to the Decepticons was unexpected even if it was galling. He expected Soundwave to say what he did. What was going to happen now was up to him. He looked at Devcon. "I want to position over Kaon, Devcon." He looked at Ironhide who had moved to Navigation. "I want to have a fix on the place we go. Dai Atlas will signal us when the all clear to descend is go."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the computers to make the calculations in legion with Acutus. Ratchet walked to him and leaned against the console watching Ironhide as he worked. It was tense in the armada everywhere.

-0-Nearby

They waited in rec rooms with weapons charged. The humans had begged to come along and given the uncertainty, they were told to wait. Once they settled and things got going, they would come to Cybertron at last to see the fabled yet broken home world of the bots.

"It's hard to see the destruction circling around the planet," Drift said as he stood by a viewing port. Outside, debris from what was purported to be a battle with Unicron in the vast distant past along with newer could be seen floating in orbit around the battered benighted planet. "This is weird."

Springer nodded. "I know. I haven't been home since The Fall."

"None of us have, youngling," Kup said.

"Speak for yourself, mech," Hercy said glancing at Kup. "I have a few times. It's the worst of the worst possibilities down there. You better stiffen your central spinal strut. Home doesn't look like home much anymore."

No one said a word to that.

-0-TBC 3-11-15 edited 3-15-15

NOTES:

ESL: galling: maddening, aggravating, anger making


	362. Chapter 362

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 362)

-0-Over the world of Cybertron

Prime sat tensely in the command chair on the command deck of Acutus. Around him were his most trusted and experienced officers. Around all of them was a bristling armada. "Have you received the ground signal yet, Ironhide?"

"Coming in now. It's from Dai Atlas," Ironhide said as he turned to gaze at Prime. "He's signaling all clear."

Prime nodded. "Devcon, synch with everyone. We're going in on the plan of order at alert level 2."

Dev nodded, then turned to the conn. "This is Acutus 1. Plan of order-Alert 2 for landing is go. Check in."

"Red Wing Leader, we are go."

"Battle group Leader, we are go," Blackjack said as he turned from tactical to glance at Prime.

"Then take us in, Devcon," Prime said.

Acutus began to move and so did half the Seekers, leading the way downward for the giant battle platform. They would sense any change of the ground situation as well as be his horizon when it came time to settle on his platform. The sensation of descent permeated the command crew as the battered face of Cybertron came ever closer.

Behind them falling into a parking orbit, half of the battle group waited. They were in synchronous orbit with the 'Con group over the horizon of their world, both of them pinioned into place as the terrifyingly scary moment of truth began to present itself. The rest of the group remained near the bridge facing Cybertron in order to watch the transition downward of the astonishingly big ship bearing relief to who knew how many Cybertronians.

Prime watched the screen begin to fill with the image of his home world, one that would be strange to anyone else but felt like finding a long lost friend to him. Metallic worlds were so rare as to be considered by most as hypothetical as unicorns. This one had been a world of normal construction that had been reformatted over eons by the god trapped inside. It had re-assumed in its construction the metallic body of the god who slept in the heart of it, of Primus the Good and Self-sacrificing.

Prime felt emotion rising in his spark as he saw features become more clear. Here was the home of his ancestors, of the culture that he loved and had tried to lead and protect. Here were the good people of his kind, working hard to repair that which should never have been harmed. Now that he had to come, he felt **compelled** to come, as if not doing so would break him. He could hardly bear the idea that anyone of their people suffered here or anywhere else. This gamble was going to be the greatest act of compassion ever shown the Cybertronian people or his undoing.

"We are coming up on the cleared site, Optimus," Ironhide said. He looked at Devcon. "How are you for landing, Dev?"

"We're good to go so far, Ironhide," Dev said quietly, his servos holding the ship steady.

"Acutus, do you wish to take it on your own or do you require assistance landing?" Prime asked.

"I am in synch with my pilot. We are one, Prime," a deep sonorous voice said.

"As you wish, Acutus," Prime replied.

Everyone sat or stood tensely, those involved with landing or scanning for the bad guys focused intensely. The rest stared at the forward screen watching the cherished home ground of their world come slowly ever closer.

The pad was a cleared space of some considerable size. It had been a broken wasteland of debris, shattered depots and shacks as well as the long burned out remains of a transport depot. Now it was relatively flat, as cleared as it could be made and waiting for Acutus to land. Around the edges, the shattered remains of the city and its industrial area ringed the space. Haunted looking buildings and mountains of twisted broken debris seemed to make a fence inside which the great battle platform would settle.

In the distance, figures began to be seen on the long range cameras. As they were located they were thrown up on the forward monitors of the bridge. Dai Atlas, Star Saber and Axe were standing on a pile of broken concrete and twisted metal watching with joy as the ship continued its descent.

"Optimus, we have signs of Decepticon movement near the old depot," Ironhide said as he glanced at his comrade.

"Put it on the screen, Ironhide," Prime said.

Images appeared on screen showing a large patrol of Decepticons in a corridor between massive piles of rubble and debris. They were watching, heavily armed and unconcerned about being seen. The images shifted showing three more groups in different positions all around the area. One of them was watching Dai and his group.

"Put me through to Dai Atlas on an encrypted line," Prime said.

"You're live," Jazz said as he turned to watch the show. The images on the monitor had switched to the Knight and his group.

"Dai Atlas, this is Optimus Prime."

"Optimus, Atlas here. Welcome back to Cybertron." The image of Atlas as he waved upward appeared, his happiness clear even this far above the ground.

"Thank you. I wish it were under better circumstances. You have patrols all around you, one nearby to the right of your position."

"We know. Some of them have our guys," Dai said. "You look level. I hope that the pad is at least comfortable for Acutus. We have worked to clear it as best we can given the circumstances."

"It is adequate, Optimus Prime. I have scanned it for defects and a more accurate outline of its area. It will do for me," Acutus interjected.

"Acutus said it will do," Prime relayed.

"We will be here to support him. He merely has to tell us what he needs," Dai Atlas replied. "We're moving back. The backwash is kicking up stones. When you settle we will come."

"Affirmative," Prime replied as the line went dormant. Now the energy displacement of the descending behemoth was felt on the ship, the deck vibrating as Acutus slowly but steadily descended. Down, down he went, then ever so slowly began to touch the ground. Around them hovering in root mode, specialist Seekers helped keep the big mech level so that when he sat he would do so across the entirety of his vast base all at once.

For a moment they hung in the air at nearly ground level, then the thump of touchdown washed through the big format. Dancing for a moment to keep balance, they finally were stilled. It was as if time had stopped. The group stared at the forward screen at the world that had haunted them all the orns of their lives, the secret garden of their hopes and dreams.

"Come back to me, little dancing feet that roam the wide world o'er,  
I long for the lilt of your flying steps in my silent rooms once more;  
Come back to me, little voices filled with laughter and with song,  
Come back, little hearts beating high with hopes, I have missed and mourned you long."

Everyone turned toward Paragon who was staring at the screen as hungrily as everyone else. He looked at them. "A poem. By a human."

"Is there more?" Alor asked as he turned to look at Paragon.

He nodded. "But I weary for you at morn and eve, O, children of my love,  
Come back to me from your pilgrim ways, from the seas and plains ye rove,  
Come over the meadows and up the lane to my door set open wide,  
And sit ye down where the red light shines from my welcoming fireside.

"I keep for you all your childhood dreams, your gladness and delights,  
The joy of days in the sun and rain, the sleep of carefree nights,  
All the sweet faiths ye have lost and sought again shall be your own,  
Darlings, come to my empty heart am old and still and alone!"

It was silent a moment. "Her name is Lucy Maud Montgomery," Paragon replied. "Old fashioned poetry but appropriate somehow."

Prime nodded. "It was," he said rising from his seat. As he did, the Matrix rose as well. Prime paused, then a light began to fill the space around him, a soft light that seemed alive. Prime felt the pleasure of a higher being touch him, caressing him like a genitor would a beloved child. Then the light vanished. He looked at the others who were standing like statues around him.

"I think the welcome wagon just visited," Alor said with a grin.

Prime turned to him and grinned. "I would say so."

-0-Outside

Dai Atlas stood on the edge of the territory that had been prepared for the behemoth that had just dropped out of the sky into their backyard. This was the Wasteland of Kaon, turf that even the 'Cons didn't traverse without special care taken. As far as the optic could see was desolation, destruction and neglect. This was the place bots who had no one and no place to go, those with marginal benefit to the regime at best came to try to survive. There were thousands of optics watching with astonishment over what was happening.

When Acutus finally touched down, he ran through his check systems, then loaded his plan for transformation. Prime and the others who stood on the command deck watched as the ship began to configure into something different and more useful. He began to rumble and shake as systems and structures began to make their new shape as a mission of mercy rather than a weapon of war.

Standing on the perimeter around Acutus, their weapons pointing outward as they networked their sensors to look for trouble, the 250 Seekers watched the rubble, broken landscape and shifting sensor readings for anything that might be a problem.

"Prime, I am going to reconfigure. Take a handhold. It can get rocky," Acutus said as he initiated transformation. Everyone inside gripped a chair, console or each other as the vibrations began to become serious. He was making a touch down transformation which would not allow Acutus to bleed off any movements into the air. They would hit the ground beneath him and rebound everywhere.

Outside, Dai Atlas and his mechs gripped steel re-bar sticking out of the ground as the energy displacement made standing upright problematic. They watched as the familiar ship format began to change all across his enormous landscape. Tower-like structures began to rise upward, all of them identical. Guns in turrets rose upward as well, a signal to all who were watching that the big Autobot could defend himself.

The tower structures were energon silos, the vast tanks that would hold the food and medical grade energon that would be going out into the world as soon as possible. They would be refilled from the air by ships designed to hold in place over them while umbilical lines fed the energon directly into their vast holds.

There was a tower that was dedicated to housing the garrison and its flight component, the Seekers who would be here for defensive purposes. Rising along beside it was a huge hospital and triage center where anyone who came could be assisted. A fully operational brig and bridge room would be part of the central control tower where Kup and Hercy would be managing security for the future.

Prime watched as the design ticked off each finished segment. Towers rose, buildings spread out, their shapes tall and state of the art. Guns gleamed in the slightly dimmed light of mid orn as they manifested out of the big mech to point in all the directions of the compass. Any one of them could level a building. There would be five.

When the last shivering shudder slotted into place, when the giant finally accomplished the complex, complicated re-design for this mission, it was still once more. Prime turned to the console interface that all of them had for outsiders. "Acutus, is there anything else you require?"

"Yes, Prime. The sick, hungry and afraid," the big mech said.

Prime patted the console. "Thank you, my friend. We will now dig in to give you support."

"Very well," Acutus said. "I await your command."

Prime nodded, then with the command staff in tow walked to the elevator and took it to the ground floor of the Central Administration Tower as it would be called. The door opened, they crossed the lobby and stepped outside, standing in the atmosphere and familiar terrain of the world that spawned their race.

It was shattered and scattered, most of what made it unique broken and battered. Prime stood on the street that Acutus had created within his confines for movement involving vehicles. Looking up at the darkening sky, he felt a pain in his spark that was incredibly sharp. He was home again. Glancing at Prowl, he stepped forward walking along the road toward the gate that would be the focal point of visitations. All of the structure would be surrounded by a highly electrical fence. Access would be managed to allow the best, most optimal effort. Pausing at the gate, he grinned. "Dai Atlas."

Dai grinned at him, then bowed his helm in respect. "Optimus Prime … welcome home," he said.

-0-TBC 3-12-15 **edited 3-15-15**

NOTES: Comments about where is Trypticon. He has many different uses in different universes but the one that seems to be most common is this one. Trypticon is hugely dependent on energon in quantities. Even G1 Trypticon was eating a country out of house and home to function. As usual, the Decepticon version of what the Autobots make is defective. Trypticon most of the time becomes the battleship, Nemesis. It is because he is so depleted of energon or there is such a shortage that the only functional format for him is ship mode. In this universe as it is in Beyverse, Trypticon is crash landed on a moon of the solar system and had been the base for Starscream in this story and Megatron in the movies. That is where Trypticon is for this story. :D


	363. Chapter 363

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 363)

-0-On the ground in Kaon

Optimus Prime stared around the area as he stood at the gate of the barrier that would keep intruders out of the confines of Acutus. Dai Atlas and his group stood with him as he savored the moment. "We are surrounded."

"We are," Atlas said nodding. "We have multitudes in the surrounding rubble watching and waiting for you. No one can believe it but they complied with clearing the area for food and medical help."

Prime nodded. "We will be up and running immediately. What we will need is crowd control. The locals here can come to us directly. The rest will receive assistance to be trucked away on preset routes decided upon between us and Soundwave under the direction of Lebus and Shackle."

Atlas nodded. "We can help with crowd control outside the perimeter of the ship. It might be hard at first but we hope to have supplies at our feeding stations locally so that it will siphon off some and allow the efficient operation of the process here. There is great starvation everywhere, Prime."

Optimus nodded. "Come with me and let's get started," he said as he turned to walk back to the command center which was in the middle of the vast complex. Enormous storage vats towered over them, row upon row of upright silos. A huge hospital complex gleaming and filled with mechs and femmes rushing about to get ready filled one of the four developed areas of the city-former.

Roads led to everywhere inside the city including a huge storage area of medical parts and supplies that could be called up out of the city-former's inventory program. There was a huge space bridge concealed in the warehouse that contained stores that would be used to secretly take the sick and injured off Cybertron without alerting anyone that it was happening. Meticulous plans were in place to make this work as fast as possible.

They walked through the high towers passing the gun installation that was part of this portion of the complex. There were five of them pointing out and upward in five different places around the vast area. They would knock down any ship that took a stab at them. Attacks on the ground would be the province of the Seekers and grounders in the troops presently setting up their areas now.

Around the big base, the surrounding terrain was pushed back to allow mechs to dig in and mount guns to hold off any attackers foolish enough to try them on for size. That would be under way in a few joors, the digging in of gunnery teams. Right now, they were gathering themselves to serve the people who were massing around the huge mechanism in the shadows nearby.

Entering the command center, Prowl turned to Prime from Communications. "Sir, we have a problem."

-0-In the Oort Cloud

"We are go."

Thundertron grinned, then sat back happy as a pig in shit as Epps would say if he had been there. "Then we go to the Prime's stronghold so I can kill him with my bare servos."

"Just like that?" his second asked with a slight smirk. "You do remember what happened the last time."

"I do. But he **will** come to me. I will call him out and he will **die**. **All of them** will die. **All of them**. **TAKE US THERE!"** he called as he sat back. He felt the familiar rage flow through him as they began to pick up speed. His group formed around his ship, the Tidal Wave. Star Seekers who were with him leaned into their tasks as they flew onward into the debris field of the Oort Cloud heading toward the stronghold of Optimus Prime.

-0-At the Command Center, Camp Mercy, Kaon, Cybertron

They looked at the datapad showing a group of ships heading swiftly through the debris of the Oort Cloud toward the solar system and the stronghold of Autobot City. Prime looked over his shoulder to Paragon at Tactical. "Take care of it."

Paragon nodded, then headed for the elevator and the bridge room below. He would be in Ops Center in seconds.

"What do you expect to happen?" Ironhide asked as the gap between the solar well and the battle group shrank even more.

"I expect that he will be neutralized in short order. I can't leave this project now. Paragon is experienced. I will put my trust in his judgment," Prime said. He turned to Prowl. "Liaison with him, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then turned to the communications channel, linking up with Paragon who was already in Ops Center on Mars.

"We have to begin to move energon," Prime said to Atlas who stood listening with his usual intensity. "Soundwave is supposed to send trucks here. We will fill them, then drive them back out. None of their drivers will be allowed on base. They will go onward to the aid stations that are all around the area. It will take more city-formers to make this effective on the grander planetary scale but this will be our start."

"We understand," Atlas said. "That you're here and its happening is enough for now."

They bent their helms together to get the party started as outside desperate Cybertronians gathered in numbers to stare from the shadows at the camp from nowhere that might mean the difference between life and death.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Paragon sat at the command desk formulating a plan that he was running past Prowl on Cybertron. Information was pouring in but no one was mustering on the flight line. He called up Wheeljack and the bridge team instead, having them on standby with coordinates he was formulating almost out of memory.

"Paragon to Trigger Command."

"Trigger Command here, Paragon," Wheeljack replied.

"Do you have my coordinates?" Paragon asked.

"I do. That's way the frag out there, Paragon."

"I am aware of that," Paragon said calmly. "Do you have the timing calculations made?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Miler said. He turned to look at Wheeljack who was conversing with Perceptor over the problem posed before them. He glanced up, then nodded to Miler. "We are go when you are, Commander," Miler replied.

"Very well. Stand by, Trigger Command," Paragon said as he conversed with Prowl for a moment. Ops Center was quiet but expectant as the signals began to get closer than ever. No one was worried, just concerned and curious as they worked on their part of the problem filling in for the Alpha Team which were all on Cybertron.

Standing at the door nearby waiting for a chance to interview anyone available, Aleph of IntraComm watched as history was being made. They were told off the record that a push for Cybertron was underway but the story was not for publication yet. Prime would tell them all they needed to know shortly. What was happening now with the incoming bogies was new as the night seemed to be raining stories to the dignified and much revered news journalist who watched nearby.

"Paragon to Trigger Command," Paragon said calmly.

"We're here, Commander," Wheeljack said.

"Did you get the orders? Are there questions?" Paragon asked as he stared at the data map before him.

"We have it," Perceptor said. "We are clear and go."

"Timing is of the essence, gentlemen," Paragon replied.

Standing on the command deck of the facility on Cybertron, Prowl listened in to the conversation back home. Departments in Camp Mercy were checking in, signaling their readiness to proceed with the relief program. When all was organized, they would begin by having the aid network bring the sick and starving in. It was going to be a mad house of work and agony.

"Paragon to Prowl."

"Prowl, Commander."

"We are go," Paragon said glancing at the screen overhead, then the data map before him.

"You are cleared to commence, Commander," Prowl said as he watched a monitor nearby light up with the scene on the screens at home. Prime paused, then they all turned to look.

Lights were closing in on the solar well unchallenged by Seekers flying patrols nearby and those of Fort Apache. None of the forward bases had risen to the threat. All looked calm. Then it happened.

-0-Thundertron on the command deck of his ship, Tidal Wave

They flew furiously, undeterred by the fact that no resistance had risen to meet them. Thundertron sat musing on the smooth sailing thus far as his battle group flew in tight formation, their guns pointing outward as they did. Then the burst of a massive space bridge appeared before them filling the forward view port completely. It was so close that it blotted out space.

Inward they flew, their speed and proximity making diversion impossible. They entered together disappearing together, then the bridge winked out.

-0-Cybertron

Prime watched the scene of lights blinking, a bridge opening and the whole business winking out. He stared at the forward monitors, then turned to Prowl. Prowl glanced at Tactical, then opened a channel. "Prowl to Paragon."

"Paragon here."

"Where did you send them?" he asked.

"I sent them to a sector of space a great distance away from the Empire. It is the farthest end of what the humans call the Delta Quadrant, the Endless Expanse on our charts."

Prowl turned to Prime who nodded. "Well done. Report back at the earliest. Prowl out."

Ironhide smirked. "That should be interesting."

"We can but hope," Alor said as they all turned back to the matter at hand. Paragon would join them shortly.

-0-Out there in the Endless Expanse

They came out of the space bridge almost as swiftly as they entered, then it winked out behind them. Thundertron arose incandescent with rage. **"WHERE THE FRAG ARE WE?!"**

A momentary pause to check, then his second looked at him. "We don't know. There is nothing out there that expresses familiarity."

"**FRAG PRIME! I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE-"**

An intense beam hit them, a sensor scan that went across the ship, then was gone. They paused, then Thundertron turned to Tactical. **"What the frag was that?"**

It was silent a moment, then a crew turned to him. "We are being scanned by a strange ship coming up on us swiftly."

"**Put it on screen!"** Thundertron said as he turned toward the huge monitors forward. **"WHO THE FRAG DARES-"**

""We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile."

It was a mechanical voice speaking to them over their own ship's comm system. Thundertron stood stock still a moment, then exploded with rage. **"FRAG YOU! LOCK ONTO THAT SHIP AND BLOW THEM TO THE PIT!"** he raged.

-0-Cybertron

Ratchet stood in the lobby of the hospital facility specially designed to receive large groups of patients at a time, then funnel them down the proper corridor to the proper services needed. It was night and the lights from the towers that lined the roadways outside cast long shadows. Tonight was going to be a nightmare he thought. These would be the worst of the worst.

At the gate, Wreckers from ships that had landed on the small strip in the back had made their way forward to help with crowd control. Locals who were part of the network that ran the aid stations in Kaon were gathered, each of them heading out to the shadows to bring the first of the many toward the gates.

Prime stood nearby watching with Prowl, Alor and Blackjack. Flint was running the operational center of this, a facility he and Blackjack would command. A group staggered out of the darkness rounding a pile of broken concrete. They were sick and overwhelmed. Injuries were severe among three of them as they stumbled forward to the gates.

Medics waiting there took them in servo once they reached where they stood, then all of them walked inside to go to the hospital where they would see someone for their ills. They walked past Prime staring at him with almost incredulous astonishment, but none of them paused to speak to him. Someone had told them food was here. They were too desperate to stop.

-0-Out there

They floated in space scanning deeply. Around them the parts of what once was a Borg cube floated around them. They had checked the dead, a mixture of cybernetic and organic, a repulsive combination to the victors. Thundertron sat musing on the battle such as it was. They had nerve but were outclassed for certain.

"What is the course for home?" someone asked from navigation.

"I'm not clear. But it will be amusing to make our way forward. If this is the type of alien who lives out here, then let us make our way with the sharp edge of a knife pointed to their throats," Thundertron said as he sat back with a cold hard smirk. "Onward. That way," he said with a flick of his hand. They moved forward to begin a zillion billion million mile trek back the way they had come.

In The Center, the 'home world' of the Borg Continuum, a Queen sat on her throne with a perplexed brow on what was left of her face. She was The One, the Great Queen over all the others who lived in The Center, the place from which all that was Borg originated. Other places, the space stations here and there called unicomplexes existed but this was ground zero of their civilization.

She considered another species hunting her own and felt a spark of dread, something that had been plaguing her since the metallics had arrived some time before. She was a long way from direct danger and there was many thousands of ships and unicomplexes between her and them. That wasn't the problem. What bothered her was there was no way to modulate or adapt themselves to oppose the predators and now there was a new one.

She sat thinking about it with concern bordering on something she preferred to give rather than receive.

Fear.

-0-TBC 3-13-15** edited 3-15-15**


	364. Chapter 364

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 364)

-0-Command Center of Acutus, Camp Mercy, Kaon, Cybertron

Paragon walked into the room nodding to Prowl. He grinned slightly, then turned to Prime. "I don't think we have to worry about Thundertron for a while."

Prime glanced at the two, then nodded. "I am sure there's a story here. Brief me later."

The two nodded, then bent their helms to the task at hand.

-0-Around Camp Mercy

They were gathered outside the fence at 100 foot intervals. Big construction heavyweights from Mars were with them working out the digs that would happen as they began to put in gun installations. Artillery and armored pill boxes for shooters were going to be installed around the facility so that anyone who decided to attack would regret it mightily. They would put both long and short range artillery here and there in fortified dugouts, then rebuild the fence that surrounded the facility to allow access from the inside to each one.

Nearby watching with varying degrees of coherence, now hundreds of individuals stood in lines as med techs and the local aid workers began to sort them as to need. Those most in need of rescue went first while those who were less so waited. Good energon was sorted and delivered to those waiting who drank it ravenously. More and more was given as fast as possible to prevent rioting.

Inside at the hospital Ratchet, Gullwing, Goldwing and Gypsy stood in the lobby receiving the three lines as they entered. With Ratchet's consultation, the patients were sorted, their hurts and processes marked on their ravaged armor and sent onward. It was surprisingly silent with the odd mech or femme raving in their delirium. The lines of astonished civilians waited surprisingly calmly as they slowly made their way forward.

As they did, techs talked to them getting information as to who they were, where they lived before this happened, if they had family still out there and all the other thousands of things that would help them have a chance to get their life and possibly families back. Those who were solidly identified as having family on Mars were taken to another room where their information would be clarified with those at Autobot City Bureau of Refugees, then sent through the bridge to stay. Families would be reunited as best they could.

It went very well in spite of the newness of the situation and the concerns of gathering Decepticons around the perimeter. All of the migrations that had come to them were good training for this, the ultimate reclamation. It would go on endlessly as med-tech teams transitioned from Mars to Cybertron relieving those who were ready for a rest before returning either here or to the hospitals on Mars. The four in the lobby would not be among them for some time.

-0-Command Center

Prime watched the monitors that showed gathering groups of Decepticons, some of them holding small children by the servo or in their arms along with those identified as elderly. He thought a moment, then glanced at Hercy. "Get Kup, Drift and the twins. Come with me."

Hercy nodded, then jogged out. By the time Prime walked out with Blackjack, Ironhide and Paragon they were gathered outside. He paused. "We're going to see if some of them want to come to us. There are infants out there. I don't want them to be caught up in anything if they want to leave and it gets challenged."

Everyone nodded, then turned to follow Prime as he walked through the tanker farm toward a fence area gun installation that was near the largest mixed group outside. They walked past tanker after tanker, their shadows eating them up, then the weak light of the stars casting them into clarity again. When they reached the area in question, he paused by the open fence where workers were getting ready to begin to dig a gun emplacement. Everyone stopped, then turned to him. "Optimus?" Jetta asked.

"There are families nearby, families of Decepticons. I want to see if they want to come in," Optimus said.

"Then I'll go ask," Hercy said glancing up at the big mech. "We can't have you shot out there." With that, he turned to walk through the fence heading down the side of it toward a huge rubble pile concealing literally dozens of Decepticons and their families. Kup, the twins, Drift and Springer went with him hugging the fence as they crept forward.

Hercy walked with confidence and purpose, something that he had learned eons ago often defused the other sides resolve before trouble could start. When he reached the cleared spot where they were gathered he stepped off the platform of Acutus like he had nothing to fear. Walking forward he paused, then scanned the group. They were armed. They also had children, babies, sparked members and elderly. "Who speaks for you?" he asked.

It was quiet a moment, then a big mech stepped forward. "I do. I hear we can come to you if we have families. We heard you were coming on the Network so we gathered here. We have been coming from all over the empire for orns and orns to wait for you to come. The word is out all over the place even before Prime and Soundwave spoke to us. Everyone that matters to us is here. We have to go. They will kill us if they find out we have families and saved our elders. Prime said we could come."

Hercy nodded. "We have a lot of Decepticons living at Autobot City, all of them a blessing to the life there. You can come if you give your word to the Matrix and Prime, keep it and not be a fragger. Your families and you are welcome if you show you can be trusted and not turn on us somewhere down the road."

"We can do that. I heard that Nitro is there, that he has a good life and is respected. I heard his daughter was saved," he said.

Hercy nodded. "Ope. She's a firecracker. The 'Cons have a group that mentors new 'Cons. If you frag up you get the gauntlet. If you're too stupid to change you get prison. Understand?"

He nodded. "We do. Where's Prime? We'll give our oaths. Some of us are prepared to work here to help. We're part of the underground, some of us and the rest are leaning that way. Dai Atlas can vouch for us. We need to have our dependents safe and away."

Hercy nodded. "Wait here," he said. He walked back, then sent Sideswipe to get Prime. "Keep your guns ready. You never know, younglings," he said as they turned to watch Prime walk toward them with his entourage.

Optimus Prime came toward them, the object of their interminable wrath for longer than some of the gathered had been alive. He was the focus of their efforts, his death the ultimate expression of their contempt for the old Cybertron. That he had tried with all his might to change it didn't count for much among them at the time. Their wrath was unquenchable. He was the one to whom they worked to end. Yet here he was helping them without the expectation of reward, handing out medical assistance and food of a quality none of them had ever ingested before. Here he was, the possible savior of their families walking toward them over a wasteland that they themselves had created long ago.

They watched him, then glanced at each other. The big mech who spoke for them turned to Prime uneasily. Then he bowed his helm awkwardly, glancing up at Prime with desperation in his optics. "Prim- ..." he paused, then nodded his helm again. "Lord Optimus, we need your help. We have to save our families and we heard that you would take them. We ask for you to take them away from here."

Prime glanced into the darkness as he stood surrounded by mindful mechs, all of them bearing heavy weapons. He looked at the mech, then nodded. "We will take them."

A strangled cry was heard in the group, then they began to shift as someone pushed forward. A tiny femme stepped out of the group followed by a small anguished mech. They came toward Prime, then stopped. Kneeling, they bent their helms to the ground extending their arms in supplication, the most abject any Cybertronian could ever do to show their utter defeat and surrender. They were crying in anguish as everyone stood frozen in place.

Prime knelt taking the femme by the servo. She gripped him pressing her face against it. "Come. Help me with them," he said. "We can help them."

"If you take them out of here to safety then you will have my gratitude forever," the big mech said as he picked up the little mech. He gently shifted him into his arms as Prime picked up the femme.

"I would be happy for that but I think your family needs you to go as well," Prime said. "All of you should go. Help them with the transition."

"You would take us too?" another mech said who was holding infants in his arms. He was big, grizzled and looked violent. The scars of his lifetime he wore on his body. Images of Rampage flashed through the collective processors of all the Autobots there.

"I took in Rampage, Nitro, Astrotrain and Starscream. How hard will it be to take you if you decide to be an asset? Follow the laws and rules. Be a part of the good. Give your oath to the Matrix and to me knowing full well that there is a penalty if you break it that the Matrix will collect. If you can do that you can come." Prime stared at them a moment as they looked at him in disbelief. "You have to love your family and your culture more than you hate me. It's that simple."

"I don't hate you, Lord Optimus. I never did," a small elderly mech said as he stepped forward. He turned to look at a big gnarly mech who shifted slightly under the gaze. "I told my son that I didn't want him to be a Decepticon long ago. He didn't listen. All he has to show for what he has done are injuries and this," he said gesturing at the desolation around himself. "He contributed to this."

Looking up at his son, he frowned. "I don't want to be ashamed of you anymore, Coe. Do what he says and help us. We're at death's door, all of us. How many infants are out there starving all alone because you chose wrong? How long will you be a part of that before I disown you?"

He looked at his father sharply, emotions flashing across his face. He looked at Prime uneasily. "Why would you allow us to come? Why would you forgive us?"

Prime considered that. "Because I am the Prime of Cybertron and the First Disciple of Primus. Because They want it as much as I do. They are waiting for you to remember who and what you are. Come with us. Do what I ask and you will be reborn. Stay here and fail with the others. They don't care if you live or die. Would Megatron do this for you? Would he take this risk to save you if the sides were reversed?"

"No," the little old mech said. "He wouldn't. He isn't even **here**. You have been wrong so long that I am filled with nothing but shame for you. The Prime is here to save us. If you oppose that and continue with your ways I will disown you. I have spoken, Coe."

Two other mechs stepped out, then looked up at him. "I am with your father, grandson. Do the right thing. Change your path or walk it alone."

The other old mech nodded. "You know how we feel about you but we will step away rather than see you wasted in some pointless scheme by Megatron. Your father has spoken and so do I, grandson. We're leaving with the rest taking everyone including your family. If you wish to remain a Decepticon we won't oppose you but you will stand alone." He turned to Prime and knelt holding out his servos in supplication. "I ask for asylum for all here, Lord Optimus. We ask for your mercy in our surrender."

The big mech, Coe startled, then reached down for his grand ada. Picking him up, he hugged the little mech tightly. "I have protected you, all of you all this time. I will go." He looked at Prime. "I … I hope you tell the truth. I want them safe and if I have to go to prison to ensure it then I will."

"Change. That is all you have to do. Change and be a positive for all of us," Prime said. "When we get inside, I require your oath to me and the Matrix. Your family will be triaged, then taken by bridge to my redoubt. Are you ready to be an asset or a prisoner?"

He looked at his grandada who was exhausted in his arms. "I will come." He looked at Prime anxiously. "I have done hard things, Prime. Do you give me a chance or is there none?"

"There's always a chance, Coe," Prime said. Then he turned to walk back to the gate entering with his precious cargo. The others walked past Coe who stood rooted to the spot. When the last one passed, he joined them entering the domain of the Prime of Cybertron, onward to a new unimaginable life. He and two of the others would return in a week to work in the facility, their knowledge of the area and how it worked invaluable. Both of them would bear the Autobrand on the back of their left arm.

-0-TBC 3-14-15 **edited 3-15-15**


	365. Chapter 365

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 365) RE: Last night: Tax prep. Need I say more? :D:D:D:D

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We have landed a mercy mission on Cybertron with agreements under a flag of truce with the governor of Cybertron appointed by Megatron, Soundwave. It was successful and peaceful thus far. The Prime is there supervising the mission until it is secure enough to be turned over to Commander Flint and General Blackjack for command. The site is called Camp Mercy.

"The primary goals are to provide food and medical assistance to the civilian population there and to ensure that they receive what can be provided. We have worked out a delivery process with Soundwave where energon will be trucked all over the planet. We have also prepared to set down two more metro-formers in the same configuration to do the same tasks as well. The Dire Wolf and Legatus, both designed to be battle platforms have come to the call of the Prime to undertake the mission as well. When they will go is up to the Prime and ongoing negotiations."

"What does this mean for the war, Commander Alor?" Aleph asked.

"Nothing. There are no treaties regarding hostilities beyond that they will not happen around this mission. It is in Soundwave's best interests that the energon supplies reach the people. The last thing he needs are food riots."

"When will we know anything about the civilian population there?" Aleph asked.

"We are gathering information from those in the Wasteland, the ghetto and dumping ground north of Kaon. We will try and find as many names as we can. We will be uploading the refugee databases as we go. Some of the worst cases are being brought here for further treatment. If they have relatives or friends here we will notify them. It is not out of the likelihood that Prime will see about securing civilians for here. I would not get my processor set upon it yet. This is a very delicate situation. We are surrounded on all sides by a very big, very volatile army and anything can happen."

"When will the Prime be back and when can we expect to hear from him?" Aleph asked.

"It is not known yet. He wants to be there to supervise the operation until the situation is secure enough for him to leave. We are only a bridge away however."

"When will we be able to see images of home again?" Aleph asked. "What did you see when you were there, Commander? How is it back home?"

Alor thought a moment about the desolation that seemed to go on for miles in all directions. "It is pretty bad. Soundwave is trying to rebuild but its hard. The city of Kaon was a major battleground because the Decepticons were headquartered there. Its rising slowly but the surrounding area is a wasteland. Cybertron looks pretty ragged but there are areas of rebuilding going on. It will take a long time and lots of effort to restore our home world."

Aleph who looked solemn nodded. "Thank you, Commander. Please give our best wishes for success and well being to the Prime, the soldiers and civilians in the mission."

Alor nodded. "It will be my honor."

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Primal Colony of Mars

"Prime has major balls," Bobby Epps said as they sat together watching the broadcast on the monitor in the rec room. Lots of the off duties were there including half the families in for a visit. "Major balls. Imagine setting down in the middle of the enemy to offer aid."

"I'd be scared to death," Niall Graham said. "I also don't think this bodes well for Soundwave. It feels like a weakness on his part."

"Or a strategic move," John Fulton said. "Think about it this way. Who wouldn't want the other side to feed and heal your army?"

"There is that point," Will Lennox said with a nod. They watched as Aleph interviewed not only officers involved but civilians about the news just breaking overnight.

-0-Ratchet

He stood in the lobby with his pen scanning and prescribing treatments onto their armor for the sorriest collection of hobbling, staggering bots he had seen since the last migration. They were shell shocked that help had arrived and it wasn't lost on them that it was the Autobots. They were intensely grateful, standing silently as Ratchet marked on their battered weathered armor what they needed. Then they were taken off.

He turned back to the task at hand after helping a lame mech into a wheelchair to be taken away. Standing before him were about seven younglings of all ages. They stared at him with defiant optics, their attitude enormous even as their debilities were obvious. "Come here, youngling. Let me look at you."

One of them stepped forward, one who looked old enough to be the boss of the group. Ratchet scanned him coming to a number of conclusions. He was about mid range in his younglinghood, a tough customer from all the dents he had that hadn't killed him and in dire need of all manner of things and procedures. "You need the works, little mech." Ratchet finished putting notes on his armor, then looked at the others. "Are you all alone?"

"We have each other," he said looking at Ratchet with an expression halfway between defiance and desperation.

"And you did a good job taking care of each other. Now, let us," Ratchet said gently. "We can help you and get you the frag out of here. Do you have any family out there?"

"Some. They have to come or we don't go," the youngling said planting his feet to fight.

Ratchet considered him, then made a call. "Come with me, infants. Someone is going to come who might be able to make that happen."

The youngster hesitated, then looked at the others. Nodding, they gathered around him, then followed Ratchet to a nearby room. They entered, then looked at him. "A tech is coming with really good food for you. Sit here and drink it. Someone is coming who may be able to get your family so you all can go. Tell him everything that you know so we don't leave anyone behind. Understand?"

The oldest youngling stared at him, then nodded. They looked around, then hesitantly sat down on the nice couches and chairs in the room. Ratchet stepped out as a tech came in with cubes of the right energon as he had ordered. He would give it to the children and they would drink it down, over and over they would drink until they were sated.

A moment later the door opened as Optimus and Ratchet stepped inside. The children looked at Prime, then froze. Some of them huddled closer to the older child, fear on their faces evident. Ratchet stepped closer. "Don't be afraid. This is Optimus Prime and he's here to help you. Tell him everything you need and we can see if we can fix the problem here."

Optimus pulled a chair closer, then sat down before the kids. They looked at him solemnly. "Who is the one who is your spokesman?"

It was silent a moment, then the older child spoke up. "Me."

"What's your name?" Optimus asked.

"Cycle," he replied.

"You have been taking care of these younger children, it's clear. Do you have families to help you?" Prime asked.

Cycle nodded. "We have genitors, some of them sick. We try to take care of everyone. We're all family."

"Where are they now?" Prime asked.

"We can't tell you. You're an Autobot. Autobots are bad. They made all of this," a smaller kid said.

Prime looked at the infant. "We are both responsible," he said, "Autobot and Decepticon. We are here to help repair and rebuild what's happened. You children don't belong here. I am told you won't leave without your families. Tell us where they are and we will bring them here."

"You're an Autobot. You don't care," the smaller child said as several nodded.

"You have been told wrong. We are here in the heart of the enemy to save you. We bring food and medicine and hopefully at some point peace. Tell us how to find your family and we will save them," Prime said.

The older child stared at Prime, the calculations of trust and distrust evident on his face. "I will take you there. You keep these here and take care of them. You won't hurt them will you?"

"No," Prime said. "I adopted three orphans myself and Ratchet has one. We will take care of all of you. I expect that you wouldn't want to leave without the rest of your family."

"We wouldn't," Cycle said firmly. He stared at Prime, then made his mind up. "I'll show you where they are."

Prime nodded. "Dai Atlas knows this area. He can handle this matter, Ratchet." Prime arose and so did Cycle. He stared up at Prime. "I'm coming."

"Don't go, Cycle!" a little mech said in fear. "We will be alone."

He turned to them, then hugged the frightened child. "I'll be right back with everyone. Stay here and trust me. Do you trust me?"

They all nodded, then Cycle turned to Ratchet and Prime. "I am going to believe you. They're scared."

"I'll find someone to sit with them until you get back," Ratchet said.

Prime nodded and with the youngling mech in tow, the two walked out to rescue a family. Ratchet looked at the little kids, six of them huddled together on the couch. He grinned. "You look like fine infants. Wait until you get to Autobot City. You will live in a nice home, go to school and play. That's all you have to do."

They looked at him but didn't answer. They would sit huddled together silently watching the young mech sent from Autobot City to watch them until Cycle returned with the rest of their family and friends. It would take a couple of joors.

-0-Around the city

The sense of something changed resounded in the city, the electrical sensation of hopefulness permeating every nook and cranny. Everyone talked about it, everyone was glued to the screen and radio broadcasts of the latest news as the orn wore onward. Gathering in groups on the streets, huddling together at breaks and in cafes, the buzz was profound in the city.

Barricade and Scorponok sat in the Club Cybertron watching The Hourly News tell the story. They were both glum, confused by what this action could mean overall to their side of the fight. "Soundwave is a fragger," Barricade said as Scorponok nodded. "He might as well throw in the towel."

"Why did he agree to this? I suppose you could say feeding the civilians will make the work go faster. That's one use of the energon he has that he doesn't have to make," Scorponok replied.

Barricade nodded. "He's lost. The Cause is lost. Unless Megatron comes back soon, its over."

Scorponok considered that, then the screens changed to new images. Jacx was giving the report.

"Last night the colony was surprised by the arrival of two metro-formers flying in root mode at the call of the Prime. They are The Dire Wolf and Legatus. Both of them are fifth generation city-formers and are primarily designed to be battle platforms. They have arrived at the behest of a call made by Metroplex from the Prime to assist in the project undergoing with the battle platform, Acutus. I talked to the project manager, Jetta earlier about this matter and others."

The screen changed to Jetta standing next to The Dire Wolf as crews swarmed it. He stood with his usual good humor as Jacx began to question him around the noise and activity all around them. "Jetta, tell us about the arrival and eventual purpose of the two metro-formers here."

"Optimus Prime made a call through Metroplex for more battle platforms to come to assist in the humanitarian venture undergoing on Cybertron. He wanted battle platforms in case there would ever be any trouble. Some of the big formats are not designed to fight though they will. Right now, the three we have on the scene and getting ready to go are Acutus, The Dire Wolf and Legatus. If the intention is to feed all of Cybertron it will probably take about 46 or so to do it successfully. We of course can't do that now because it would take 46 metro-formers to handle the city-and-torus states if we put one in each.

"They will undertake the format of Acutus which is designed to be a tanker farm for energon dispersion, a hospital complex for medical and a defensive battle station. We are hoping to place the two here in different places to facilitate better and quicker distribution. That is the ultimate goal with more metro-formers coming as the situation clears and becomes more stable."

"What is their condition and when do you expect them to go?" Jacx asked.

"They are in pretty good condition. We are repairing as well as upgrading them because both have been out of the loop for some time. Their go dates are uncertain. But Prime has a timetable that is being worked out with Soundwave. I can't say more. The situation is still in flux."

"What was it like on Cybertron? You're from Iacon but I heard that you were there in Kaon. How was it? What did it look like in Kaon? What do our people look like? How bad is the need?" Jacx asked.

"The need is tremendous. The situation is pretty dire because we're in the Wasteland, the place where no one goes but those without anyone or anything. Even the Decepticons don't go into the Wasteland without a lot of force. Mostly, its for derelicts, those without anyone and criminals.

"Cybertron looks battered and broken. We know the 'Cons are trying to rebuild it but its going to take a long time and a lot of materials to make it happen. Being home is really bittersweet. I was incredibly glad to be there again but the devastation makes it hard to be really happy. Our people need as much help and assistance as we can bring to them. As fast as we can, that is how fast we will move."

"Thank you, Jetta," Jacx said. "Back to the studio, Lim-Lee."

A petite femme appeared, then cut the scene to other places where expectant civilians were asked what their feelings were as well as their hopes. Barricade sat staring morosely at the monitor. He would all afternoon.

-0-TBC 3-16-15 **edited 3-16-15**


	366. Chapter 366

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 366)

-0-At the hospital center at Camp Mercy

They entered carrying one mech while others followed with the infant, Cycle holding the servo of a mech who was glaring and unhappy to be where he was. He wore a Decepticon brand on his shoulders, the markers of his Cause that had seen better orns. They walked, limped and hopped to where Ratchet stood writing on the shoulder of a seriously debilitated femme. He turned, then grinned at Dai and two others he didn't know. "A present? For me? You shouldn't have." Dai laughed, then set the mech down. "Really. You shouldn't have," Ratchet replied with a smirk.

He looked at the little group and the desperate little mech, Cycle, holding the grumpy oldster's servo. "Well, let's take a look shall we?" he said as he scanned the group, lists formulating in his databases as he did. He could scan hundreds even thousands at a time with varying levels of detail depending upon numbers. Every individual standing in line already had a list in Ratchet's specialized computer databases waiting for more direct input when they came to him in line.

The little mech looked at him. "Will they be alright?" Cycle asked anxiously.

"I don't see anything that can't be fixed, infant. Well, maybe," Ratchet said glancing at the grumpy mech Cycle was standing next to. "I don't have a treatment for bad attitude."

"Frag you, Autobot. I defy you," the mech said.

"How? You only have one leg," Ratchet said as he began to write treatment prescriptions on the armor of the first two.

"I got it killing Autobots back when," the feisty mech said. "I'll kill you too."

Ratchet looked at him, then grinned. "Megatron had me in his sights and missed. What makes you think you're going to be the one who doesn't?"

The mech glared at him. "My luck is bound to change."

"Why are you here in this waste dump? Why didn't the 'Cons give you a leg? What the frag is wrong with you to defend them when they threw you and your family away? Without this little mech loving you more than he feared us you would still be out there suffering. You need to study gratitude and direct it at this infant," Ratchet said with no small degree of anger. "You did good, infant taking care of your family. Too bad some of them don't deserve your effort."

"He's my grand atar. He took care of us forever. Now I have to do that for him," Cycle said as he stepped closer to the grumpy little mech. "I have to help him get better."

Ratchet looked at the mech who was looking at his grandson with emotion. "You need to step up like he did. The war is over for you and has been for some time. You're going to the colony away from here. You will go there, give your oath and take care of your family. If you can't, then you don't deserve his loyalty and love. Be bigger than your feelings, old mech. You will be surprised how good life can become."

"When I put a bullet through your helm, Autobot," he growled. "Then life will get better."

Dai who was looking at the little mech with a grin looked at Ratchet. "What do you want us to do, Doctor?"

"I want these folks taken in for care along with all the children including this one. Put the little codger into a cell. I want to repair him myself. I don't get a break for another three joors. When I do, then I will repair him myself and get someone from the Former Decepticon Association to come get him. If the family is afraid, let them stay with him after they get treated."

"You're putting me in jail?" the little mech said as he raised his fists. "What did I tell you about Autobots? They're evil."

"You won't put my grand atar in jail will you?" the infant asked with alarm.

"Listen to me, Cycle," Ratchet said. "I am going to send everyone including you and the other babies in to be repaired and treated for your hurts. When that's over you can go sit with him in a detention room that's designed to keep him safe from himself. When I get a break here I'm going to fix your grand atar myself. I will put a leg on his sorry aft so he can walk by himself. He's depended upon you too long. It's his time now to mech up or not," Ratchet said eyeballing the little codger with a stern optic. "All around, you will all be safe and together. Understand? We can't allow him to run around being rude."

Cycle looked at him a moment, then up to his grand atar. "They will fix you. Please let them."

The old codger looked at his grandson, then Ratchet. "Frag that."

Ratchet looked at Dai who picked up the little mech easily. He walked in with him, the little bot ranting madly as he did. Ratchet looked at the others who looked terrified. "Here is what is going to happen. You will go in there," he said pointing to a door nearby, "and they will help you, the doctors and techs. You're going to be made well and you will get a lot of good food to eat. When you're all taken care of, you can go sit with him where he's being detained so he doesn't hurt anyone or himself. When I get off I will personally take care of him including his missing leg. When that's done, you will go to the colony and safety. A Decepticon will be there to help you. Do you understand?"

"Do you mean it?" Cycle asked anxiously.

"I do," Ratchet replied with a nod.

Cycle turned to the others, the shell shocked adults around him, then took a servo. "Come with me. It will be alright," he said, then tugged them to come with him. They went sluggishly, their debilitation intense. Ratchet watched them go, then turned to the silent sick staring at him. "Who is next?" he asked with a smile pasted to his weary face.

They came and they would continue for days.

-0-Dynamo

He sat in a safe room, one padded for protection. He was missing a leg, had injuries from beatings as he tried to get food for his family and his little mechs and felt volcanic fury about his circumstances. They were a combination family and a rarity even for Decepticon grounders, a trine. He was the leader, the one who had been a decorated soldier in the army of Megatron.

He had been a welder before the war just like every member of his family had been from the beginning. He had always struggled to feed his family and their accommodations in Altihex were second rate even for a slum because of the size of the family, all of them living together as one. His sharp mind and burning ambitions for his children and grandchildren had been a huge burden, one that gnawed at him.

When the revolution came he was on the front lines. He was small but smart and deadly as a shot. He had fought for the Decepticons, taking on the burden of it while he ensured that none of his children and that of his two brothers became soldiers. The three of them were the fighters. The family was supposed to stay safe and reap the benefits of their valor.

Unfortunately, the benefits never really came. He was sure though that if enough time and circumstances were available that they would. He gave his soul to Megatron because the big mech was the first one to really actually see him when he looked his way. No one else had. None. Even Prime didn't see him though Prime had never been anywhere near to where he was. He didn't care that Prime was one of them, fighting to get things better for all. He didn't care that the Matrix had chosen him over Megatron. He just cared that Megatron had been 'the one'.

Even when they were sent away because of their wounds, even when it was desperation to survive every single blighted orn in the Wasteland, he still believed in Megatron. He had to. He had given the best orns of his life in his service, he had believed the lies that were told to him and he was certain that the mech to whom he had given his loyalty would be loyal back.

Now he was hurt and deprived. But it wasn't Megatron's fault. Shockwave, then Soundwave had obviously betrayed Megatron while he was absent. It couldn't be the Messiah's fault. He had told them that he wanted everything for them if they would just follow. He had. He had followed all the orns of his life with all his strength. It couldn't be the fault of Megatron that he was sitting here with egregious wounds and no hope.

He held on so long for rescue. He knew it would come. He knew his precious little ones, the ones who had become the caretakers and breadwinners by default would have a good life sometime. It would come with rescue. That it had come at the servos of his mortal enemy was almost more than he could process. He sat on the bench, the soft bench in the padded room and seethed with fury and confusion. This was impossible. Autobots had come to save them. It was impossible.

-0-Mr. Terradive's classroom, Floor eighteen, Youngling Day School, Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the reader's area relaxing on the carpeted steps as they watched the monitor. Something exciting was going on out there. The news said it was Cybertron. All of them understood they were Cybertronian from a planet called Cybertron. They knew there was a terrible war that had scattered their people everywhere including most of them. They studied Cybertron in their history, art and science classes. Where human children studied the geography, culture, history and identity of the country and culture of their origin on Earth, so did the infants of the school system on Mars study Cybertron and all it meant to be Cybertronian.

They knew that Capital City was the capital of Cybertron, that Iacon was the headquarters of the Autobots and the largest urban area on Cybertron. They learned that there were seas, caverns and great cities all over the massive planet and that because it was metallic it was a very, very rare thing. They also knew how it had come to become metallic and why. They studied each city-state and the region it was located. They studied the 46 city- and torus states that made up the habitation zones of the great planet. They knew it was four times bigger than Earth, they knew it was the hub of a great ancient empire and that it was so vast they needed space bridges to go from place to place. They studied its flora and fauna in science class and could tell with detail which animal or plant was which when given a picture.

They learned about their art, music and dance. Alor was a common fixture in the schools when he could come helping teach the bands, playing music and showing traditional instruments to the attentive infants. That they had the greatest musician and composer of their species ambling in with a grin and a new device from time to time was extraordinary. It would be like Bach or Beethoven along with Mozart coming to show piano music to elementary school children on Earth. They understood their art, having lessons from the actual painters and creators of art in their museums and made art themselves in all the many styles and mediums of their people's great creativity.

They ate Cybertronian food for the most part in schools with human food variations as well. They understood the difference. They loved both. It was cultivated that they should. They danced Cybertronian dances, understood their creation myths, the Pantheon and what the Temple was for and meant to them. When the Blessing at Festival overtook The People, they knew it was from Primus and The One, feeling the love as intensely as any adult. They could speak well in the two most common languages, most of them and knew about the Matrix, Matrix Flame, the Well of AllSparks and the AllSpark. It was part of their heritage and their futures.

They understood the different types of Cybertronians and how they came to be from micro mini-cons to metro-formers. The Intermediate Schools were where the breakdowns in their culture and the poison of the caste system were explained and discussed in depth. They understood their government then and now, these older children and how the Prime was their spiritual, moral, legal and military leader. They understood how Primus and The One, Solus and the others still moved in their lives now and they all were learning to revere Primus who gave up his life to allow them theirs. This they understood. This they were taught in school along with spelling, writing, reading, mathematics and all manner of sciences and humanities.

Sitting on the steps of the reading nook, they watched IntraComm explain the inexplicable. Their Prime and their army were on Cybertron saving the people from despair. It was a moment that all of them would be able to talk about for the rest of their lives.

Sunspot sat next to Silverbow, the femme's arm around his shoulders. "Look, Sunspot. There's your ada."

**"THERE'S MY ADA TOO!"** Comet exclaimed with delight. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

A down feed of the rescue was playing on the screen showing Ratchet, Gullwing, Goldwing and Gypsy working with sick and ailing bots. They were standing in lines waiting for Ratchet to pass them onward. It was amazing to see.

"**My ada is on Cybertron. I told you didn't I? I told you we would save Cybertron.** My ada and atar are there," Sunny said as he sat with Silverbow, Spot curled up at his feet.

The scene played on as an endless stream of individuals continued to walk in. As they did, a trickle of individuals began to walk off the planet heading for Camp Gliese for further repair or recovery in Acutus's wards before making the last step to freedom, the end of their ordeal on Mars.

-0-TBC 3-17-15 **edited 3-22-15**


	367. Chapter 367

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 367)

-0-New York City, New York, Mars

-0-Earth 1, Human Habitation 1, Mars

Hildie Wilkerson stood by the window that looked outside the habitat and swayed. She had sharp pains for a few moments that morning, nothing that lasted but it was still a month and a half before she was due to deliver her baby. This would be the first baby born off world and the first for humans on Mars. It would have a very unique birth certificate, one that would be sold on ebay from day one for souvenir hunters of exotic trivia.

The city was whirling through the usual business of science, families and even romance. Some of the residents were pairing off, the consequence of mutual interests and lack of other diversions in the romance department. It was easier to find someone here for that sort of thing than try to romance the soldiers, most of whom were married or otherwise engaged. Same with the other scientists in the permanent habitat in town. There would probably be more infants here but hers would be the first. Her husband, Jarrod was at the Hu-An habitat studying what they could do to engineer human flora into other things more suitable to their own nutritional needs and sense of aesthetics.

He had hopped a four wheeler and headed out with a couple of the others going to other places. All of them were aware that a major operation was ongoing on the resident Cybertronian's home world. They had sent messages of support to the City Manager, Ultra Magnus and was told he would respond in kind when he was back from Kaon.

A rush to the globes and maps met that revelation as they tried to determine what that meant and where they were. Kaon sounded like a very hard luck place, so there was a buzz of concern for the mission among the human residents. Some of them had stood on a ridge watching the two new 'formers fly in landing in the open space between the cities. They were enormous and they arrived in robotic mode. It was astonishing to see them fly in like superman, their oddly handsome faces highlighted by their visors which glowed with their sentience.

They had landed, then assumed ship mode. Word was that they were going to go to Cybertron too and that there would be dozens more as the mission opened it. It was a mission of mercy, this one and fraught with dangers. It was on everyone's mind in the colony to send good wishes to the bots along with all the good and hopeful vibes they could manage.

Earth was aware of something happening with the arrival of the two new metro-formers and the daily interviews of the colonists were filled with new questions, only somewhat answerable since they had only partial information themselves. NASA was informed but asked to be circumspect and the NEST Global military hierarchy knew because Prime told them himself, or so it was said. The civilians? Maybe or not.

She turned to watch the dogs run past heading for the school which was in session. She grinned. No one would be able to understand the difference of this place with the bots help and what would be possible without it. She would not be here and neither would the first kid to be born here. None of the kids would be here. None of them would be able to come and go through bridges without the bots. This would be a one way trip for anyone who decided to go here. It would be one way with no hope of return to Earth.

Now that was an unnecessary fear. If anything went wrong with this birth, the bots had arranged for her to be transported by bridge to a hospital in New York that would be on standby. She hoped it wouldn't happen. She watched as outside in the courtyard bots were working on a Prime approved plan to improve the communications array tweaking it for transmission to more places than just Earth. By the time they were done their colony would be able to talk to anyone in the solar system without lag time.

Even Charon.

-0-Charon, Forward Base #3, Autobot Armed Forces, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood on a console watching a Home Guard kid doing his three monthly service at the sensor station of the installation. Around the room sitting here and there, those mechs who weren't on duty were reading or talking together. Jerry Skura and Simon Abdul, by rights head of habitat and head of sciences at Earth 1 respectively watched and filmed with great intensity and curiosity. They caught a ride to the base with Sheila Conroy who was going to be interviewing a mech there who knew a lot about dark matter, a scientist civilian who was fulfilling his Home Guard duty as well.

She was on another console talking to the good natured mech about the great mysteries of the universe while the other two watched the big mechs hang around or work. :This is pretty stupendous. These mechs could kill us with a single swat of their hands: Skura said.

Abdul nodded. :They casually know more about how the universe works than you and I know on purpose. Look out there:

They turned to look out the domed window that rose to the ceiling of the vast installation. Outside in the inky darkness of a normal day on the largest moon of Pluto, the frozen methane and other deadly chemicals looked beautiful with what little light there was glinting on the crystals. Pluto was full in the sky as they moved on their lazy way, a planet only just that much bigger than its moon.

:Its beautiful: Skura said. :Who would have thought that we would ever be here. Ever:

Abdul nodded. :Look at the ships on the flight line. They're ready to go at any time. They jump in and go to whatever is out there. I can't imagine the nerve it takes:

:I served in the military but I never saw combat. I was stationed overseas but never fought. I wish the humans back home could see how brutal it was to even try to fight these guys. I admire Lennox and the others. They walk into combat with these guys without blinking an eye: Skura said.

Abdul nodded.

:Testing, one, two, three:

Both men paused to listen, then grinned. :We read you, Earth 1. We're in the command center of Charon Forward Base 3. We read you loud and clear: Skura said.

:Awesome. The mechs are nearly done recalibrating the system. We will have broadcast and transmission capabilities to the solar rim. Over: the communications officer at Earth 1 said as he sat in the control room of the huge facility working with the mech techs outside. :What's it like on Charon?:

Both men glanced at each other, then grinned. :We don't have the vocabulary to tell you. Suffice it to say, I'm glad I'm here with the bots:

:You and me both, over:

They would chat on for some time, take a tour of the facility, then leave with a supply shuttle and Sheila Conroy. They would discuss their great adventure with Sheila who was a regular at the forward bases, a welcome fixture. Even so, it would be thrilling to discuss with the two men things she would never live long enough to take for granted.

-0-At a cell on Acutus at Camp Mercy, Kaon, Cybertron

The door opened as Ratchet peered inside. The entire family group of the little Decepticon mech stared back at him. They were in the first and most important stages of recovery waiting for their last member to be fixed before heading onward to Camp Gliese. They would stay there until the last bits were finished, then go onward to Mars and a reception committee of a former Decepticon Association member and one of their counselors. All of it would be courtesy of Ratchet. "Your turn, old mech. Time to get better."

"Frag you, Autobot," Dynamo said with a bull dog expression. "You will have to come get me."

"Grand atar, go with him. I feel so much better. They want to help us," Cycle said as the others nodded.

"Go," an older mech said, one who bore a lot of fixes on his armor and many more inside.

Ratchet stepped in with Drift who stared at the feisty little dude with a grin. "Should I carry him, Ada?" he asked with a smirk.

"By all means," Ratchet said with a grin. "If the little slagger doesn't want to come peacefully to get a new leg then drag him by his finials." Ratchet stepped aside as Drift stepped forward.

The little mech for his part jumped up too and threw himself at Drift who caught him, cradling the squirming mechanism in his arms. Turning, his grin firmly in place, Drift walked out. Ratchet who paused looked at Cycle. "If it makes you feel better to send someone with him, you can come."

Cycle looked at the others who were exhausted and afraid including the six other children. "I'll come."

"You're a fine mech, Cycle. I think the world of you," Ratchet said as he held the door. The little mech stepped out, Ratchet following. They walked down a hallway filled with mechs and an occasional femme limping, being carried or rolled here and there. They turned into a med room that was clearly where the old mech was by the sound of his yelling.

Drift stood by the med berth, his servo gently pressing the yelling little bot down on it as the little mech railed at the moon. Ratchet paused by him, reaching behind to switch him into stasis. He sagged to the berth and was silent. He looked at Cycle who looked terrified. "I put him into stasis so I can do this without hurting him. The goal is to get him moving again."

Cycle nodded, then moved to a seat that Ratchet pulled out for him. He would be here but he wouldn't be able to see anything. Ratchet turned to begin. He would work on the interior and the exterior, then help an ortho tech install a new leg. The ortho tech would do it for their own practice under the estimable optic of the CMO. He would do a stellar job.

Cycle would sit on the chair eating candy that Ratchet 'miraculously' brought from subspace asking questions about the colony, why the Autobots weren't fraggers, why they came to Cybertron and how they expected to not be blown to bits. It would be entertaining and informative for both sides.

Cycle would learn that every youngling went to school until sub adult, then college was available at that point if you wanted it including trade schools and apprenticeships in trades and other professions. It wouldn't matter that he couldn't read. He would learn. Even his old grand atar, Dynamo would be able to learn and attend. His family would have their own house, be able to eat all they wanted and needed as well as participate freely and equally in the colony and its life. He would learn that there were books, football for adults and kids, sports facilities for all manner of things including a newer pastime for Cybertronians, swimming and diving for the joy of it and that there were clubs and movie theaters and fun, oh my.

He wouldn't believe a word of it but it was fun to hear.

Ratchet would learn that they had not had a steady stream of decent food since the last member of their family was physically able to work, that he had never been in school and none of the rest of them either, that their little grand atar, Dynamo was really a good mech who tried as hard as he could to take care of them and protect the younger ones from being conscripted. He would tell them that they were religious but had never seen the AllSpark because Simfur was too far away and they couldn't ever afford to go and pay their respects.

That was when Ratchet told him that he could on Mars. It would be quiet for a few minutes before Cycle would continue.

Ratchet would learn that they were originally from Uraya, lived near the district where his grandada, Corr had come from and that they were very good welders. It was their family and caste rut for all the generations of their family. Cycle would be amazed to know that the caste system didn't exist and until he reached Mars he would not believe it either. He had been told that not only did Optimus Prime like The System of Exception, he kept it going wherever he went.

He would find out shockingly that this wasn't so later on.

He would tell Ratchet that he and the infants were the ones who scavenged food for everyone in the wasteland, in the dirt, destruction and danger. He would not know that they were the infants that Prime noticed in his vision when he was at the Matrix, the ragamuffins that were digging through rubble searching for something to eat or use. Prime wouldn't remember that they were until months later when he would see them on a street in Tarn where they were walking to a library for book time with the Reader's Guild.

By the time this was told and digested, Ratchet would be through with the repairs on Dynamo. He turned to look at the tough little infant sitting in the chair eating the last of the candy from the box in his servo. "Time to turn him back on. You ready?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

He looked at Ratchet with the ghost of a smile. "If you are," he said.

Ratchet chuckled, then reached for the back of the little mech to trigger the stasis mechanism that would bring him back online.

-0-TBC 3-18-15 **edited 3-18-15**

NOTES:

Fancyspinner: I hear you. **HUGS!**


	368. Chapter 368

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 368)

(NOTE: This was supposed to be published last night but my computer ate it. I don't know where it went but I had to recreate it. I hate it when that happens but the second version is usually better than the lost one) :D:D:D

-0-In a med bay at Camp Mercy

"Here we go," Ratchet said as he reached under the little mech to begin re-activation. Nothing happened a moment, then systems began to reboot. Lights flickered, then the little mech was back. He blinked, then sat up looking around wildly for a moment. He felt a hand grip him, then looked down at Cycle. "Cycle, are you alright?" Dynamo asked as he moved to swing his legs off the med berth. He sat still staring at his grandson with concern.

"I am. Are you?" Cycle asked anxiously.

He looked at the child, then Ratchet. **"AUTOBOT! YOU!"** he said, then stepped off to lunge at Ratchet. Ratchet caught him easily holding the squirming little mech in a strong grip. **"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU, AUTOBOT!"** he yelled.

Drift peered inside returning from another disturbance down the hall. "You need help?"

"We need someone on the other end from Processor Health. I think Dynamo here has a few screws loose that I can't tighten," Ratchet said as he pressed the little mech back against the berth.

He gripped it, then glared hotly. Looking down, he paused. He stared at his good leg, the one that bore his faded colors, then the other which was gleaming metal. He moved it, then stepped up to stand on both.

"You're fixed, Grand Atar!" Cycle said with huge happy emotion. "He fixed you! You have two legs again."

Dynamo glared at Ratchet. "Autobot scum. Look what you did to me."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed aloud. "Yeah. Great isn't it?"

Dynamo stepped forward to swing on Ratchet, then tipped. Ratchet grabbed him, then set him unceremoniously on the berth once again. He turned to Drift who was watching the entire dance with a grin. "Why don't you get his family in here? It might help."

"Or not," Drift said with a grin. He turned to leave as Cycle gripped his grandpa's servo. "He doesn't mean it," the little kid said. "He's a good mech. Things have been hard."

"I know, sparkling. I've been doing this a long time," Ratchet said. "Someone is waiting in the colony for all of you and they can help you."

**"I'M NOT COOPERATING WITH AUTOBOTS, AUTOBOT!" **Dynamo yelled.** "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! LET ME GO! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE TOUGHER MECH HERE!"**

"You're the tougher mech, you little slagger. You're also the one who needs help," Ratchet said as a mass of mechs and a single femme crowded into the room. They stopped almost as one as they stared at Dynamo. They were speechless with surprise.

**"YOU HAVE A LEG, DYNAMO!"** the femme, one of his trine mates said with huge surprise. **"YOU HAVE A LEG!"**

**"THIS SLAGGING AUTOBOT DID THIS TO ME!"** Dynamo said.

Everyone looked at each other, then the femme and another small mech, the other trine mate walked over to help him down. He stood a moment swaying, then the femme turned to Ratchet. "What do we do now, Doctor?" she asked.

**"WE KILL AUTOBOTS! SLAGGERS! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO ME!?"** Dynamo yelled as he tried to shake his fist.

She looked at him, then Ratchet. "Something is wrong with him. What do we do?"

"You go with him," Ratchet said nodding toward Drift. "He will take you to Autobot City. Expect your little mech here to be put into the processor hospital so they can help him. He has screws loose. They can fix him but he will have to stay. Drift here can help him get there. Take him there, son and help these nice folks get through the process. I want them to get to their houses with your help so you can tell me where they are. I intend to look in on you when I get a moment. I think I see a project here." Ratchet grinned at the mass of mechs and children that stood in a tight group next to the babbling little Dynamo.

"Lucky them," Drift said as he turned to Dynamo. "I'm carrying you to the promised land, you little slagger. Hang on." He pulled the little mech up and gripped him over his shoulder. "Follow me. I'll take care of you," he said with a nod to his ada.

Ratchet grinned. "Go with him. He will take you to the biggest surprise yet. He's my son. You can trust him. He takes after me in his good looks."

They looked at him solemnly with the femme the only one getting the joke. She grinned, then took his servo. She kissed it. "He's a good mech, our Dynamo. He never gave up. He always took care of us."

"Let us take care of him," Ratchet said gently.

She nodded, then turned gathering the group to leave. Cycle looked at Ratchet, then flung himself into an embrace. He hugged Ratchet around the waist, then looked up. "Thank you for my grand atar. He's such a good mech."

"I can see that. I will be by to see you when I can. You're mine now to watch over until you get yourself together. Go with Drift. He's my son. He will take care of you," Ratchet said as he rubbed the infant's back gently.

Cycle nodded, then ran for the door and the group slowly heading toward the bridge room several floors below, a bellowing Dynamo hanging over Drift's broad shoulder. His bellows faded when the door slid shut, then Ratchet went back to do more. The crowds, they just kept coming.

-0-Bridge room, Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was a controlled bedlam in the hospital as they stepped through the bridge, all of them clinging to each other in fright. Dynamo was nearly incoherent with impotent rage as he beat on Drift's back with his fists. It didn't hurt but it was aggravating to the big mech as he paused to look around. Standing nearby with grins on their faces, two former Decepticons and a tech from Processor Health Center waited. "You have a deposit," Drift said patting the little mech on his aft. "This guy is off his rocker. He needs to be admitted to Processor Health according to Ratchet."

The tech nodded. "You can bring him there with me. The family will be taken through induction by these two," he said nodding to Payload and a gnarly mech named Blitz.

"I'm supposed to go with them. My ada has decided to make them a project," Drift said turning to follow the tech.

Payload guffawed. "Lucky group, these." He looked at the tense mechs and femme staring at him. "I'm Payload and this is Blitz. We used to be Decepticons but we got over it. We belong to the Former Decepticon Association which you automatically enter when you come here. We mentor you and get you settled. We help you find your way, help you when you are hurt or confused and beat the slag out of you if you decide to be a dumb aft. You belong to us and we're here for you. Come on. Let's go look at the colony."

The group followed and caught up with Drift and the tech at the elevator. They rode down 49 floors, a fact not lost on any of them, then stepped out into a busy lobby. Outside, they could see traffic and more buildings, the sights and sounds of a modern major metropolis.

It was a silent walk to Processor Health Center three blocks away, then all entered together. They had walked along holding each others servos, their optics looking here, there and everywhere. This was a huge city filled with what seemed to be tens of thousands of civilians and soldiers. There were Seekers too and some strange little organics buzzing around. They entered the Center, then paused as Drift and the tech began to check in the screaming mech he was hefting along.

A big mech stepped out, one who was an orderly at the Center. He took the little mech, then put him over his own shoulder. The tech turned to the anxious family. "We're going to take him to a room for observation. Then we will make sure he's given what he needs before getting checked into his room. Until this is done, we will ask you to be patient. We have to figure out his trauma, then figure out what to do about it. You can go with these mechs and they will help you get your home and settled. When that's done, come by tomorrow morning and we will have more to tell you about what the plan is for Dynamo."

"Will he be alright? He's afraid of Autobots," Cycle asked anxiously.

The tech grinned slightly, then held up his arm. The Autobrand showed on the back. "I was a Decepticon too once. I got over it. He will too. We are one, here. All of us, infant."

"That is very comforting," the femme said. "Thank you. We will come tomorrow morning." She turned to the family, then looked at Payload. "We need your help. All of this is frightening. Can you help us please?"

Payload nodded. "It would be my pleasure," he said. "Come with me. I love this part of my job," he said with a grin. "Wait until you see your new home."

They turned together and walked out, Drift ambling along with Blitz. "Are you going to tell them you were a Decepticon too?" he asked Drift.

Drift grinned. "Only if I have to."

"I hear you," Blitz said with a grin.

A joor later they were walking to the elevator of a tower in Pax, the induction completed at the Refugee Center in the Administration Annex at the government plaza in Terra. Going up to the 47th floor, they walked down a pristine corridor to the door of a double apartment that had been rebuilt for trines. More and more were showing up among the grounder population so trine apartments were built in the major cities as well as Aerie Hill to accommodate them. Seekers went to Aerie Hill and environs unless they expressed other wishes while grounder trines were housed elsewhere around the colony. Payload stepped back after opening the door, then grinned at the newbies. "This is for you. The other two bonds are going to be next door to your trine."

Cycle looked at his shell shocked family, then stepped inside. He paused, then turned to the group. "This is for us?" he asked with an astonished expression.

Payload nodded. "Courtesy of the Autobots and Optimus Prime. Everyone gets a decent home. The System is banned forever."

The family stared at him with incomprehension, then moved slowly inside. The sunlight from the glass windows as tall as the room flooded the beautiful apartment which had never had a resident until now. The kitchen gleamed, the furnishings were designed for them and looked brand new. In all the views of that moment, everything was brilliant, glistened and looked high caste.

Cycle turned slowly, then ran down the corridor to the rest of the apartment. He was gone a moment, then returned with an astonished expression. **"THERE'S A WASH RACK IN THIS PLACE! THERE'S THREE MORE ROOMS!"**

Payload grinned. "This place is yours. The wash rack is yours. The berth room is big enough for your trine and the other two rooms are for whatever you want. Another berth room, an office, a library. You can make it what you want. A lot of mechs make it a hobby room."

"This monitor will tell you what is what, how to do things, where to go if you need things," Blitz said. "You younglings will be going to school in a few orns but you can spend a bit of time looking around first. If you don't come then we will track you down. None of you are old enough to avoid school. Prime's rule."

The femme, Rosa looked at them. "They have to go then. All of them. We're low caste. We can send them?"

"**No one** is low caste here. They **have** to go. You can go to school too and be what you want. No one can tell you different. All of us are one. We're going to show you your apartments next door, then we can go for a tour of the city. There are a lot of cities here and eight million citizens. We can go to the Temple and see the relics, go to the stores to show you how to get food, then hit the museums, libraries and the Central Labor Hall where most of the colony have their clubs and groups. Its the social center of this place and maybe you will find old friends there," Blitz said. "You are free here."

They looked at him, then nodded. It would take time and some counseling for a few of them before it made sense. Until then, they would follow Drift, Blitz and Payload around the colony looking at everything and everyone, going through the Industrial Parks, both of them, then to a real restaurant to eat. When they were finally home too exhausted to go anywhere further, the three of them left after giving promises to the newbies that they would be back the next morning.

As they walked to the elevator, Drift grinned at the other two. "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

Payload grinned. "I hear ya. You going back to Cybertron?"

Drift nodded. "Yeah. You can't believe the need."

"I can," Blitz said grimly. They entered the elevator and went down. Behind them, the corridor was silent as the newbies collapsed in exhaustion in their new apartments. They would not have the nerve to venture out until Payload and Blitz came the next orn.

-0-Back on Cybertron

He walked to the lobby and paused next to Ratchet. "They're settled in. Blitz and Payload have them."

"Good. Thank you," Ratchet said as he finished writing on a very tired, very grateful little mech. "They're mine."

Drift laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked as he took the little mech's arm to lead him inside.

Ratchet grinned at him, then turned to the endless line before him. "Next," he said with good cheer.

They came.

-0-TBC 3-19-15 **edited 3-19-15**


	369. Chapter 369

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 369)

-0-In a long line outside of the depot at Acutus aka Camp Mercy, City District of Kaon, Cybertron

The trucks seemed to wind off into infinity as they waited in line, their drivers leaning out of windows or standing beside the cabs to watch and talk together. They were driven by Decepticons to the gates of the three stations that would fill them with food or medical grade energon. Most of the trucks would take away food grade but some of them were earmarked for medical.

They came to the stop sign that was posted 100 feet from the entrance to the tank farm. There, an Autobot would take over driving the truck inside where it would be filled to the brim. They would drive it back out, then step off for the Decepticon or civilian who was bringing it there. No one but Autobots would be allowed inside. The process was swift with a full truck leaving every few minutes in an endless stream.

As the levels in the tanks fell, the information was sent back to Mars by bullet message through the bridge which was open enough to allow messages to come and go through the tiny peep hole that glowed lightly in the night sky. At a certain level, tankers would flash through the bridge, fly down to hover over Acutus, then fill the tanks again by hoses and conduits. They were coming at regular intervals without being harassed thus far. They would be the essential part of the process.

Smokescreen stood with his grandson, Smokey, Trailbreaker, Hot Rod and half a dozen others as he watched Cliffjumper drive a truck back to the mech who brought it. Around the perimeter of the huge mechanism two other sites were going full speed doing the same thing. The drivers and the process was now protected not only by the spectacular guns of Acutus, the soldiers and Seekers but also by the five gun emplacements dug in that now appeared at intervals around the big installation.

"This is amazing, Appa. Optimus Prime is the **mech**," Smokey said as he watched the operation with amazement. All of the mechs with him grinned at his enthusiasm. He looked at his grandfather. "Makes me want to **kick** Decepticon butt."

"Not this time, grandson," Smokescreen said with a chuckle. "The idea is doing this peacefully. Our people are depending upon us and I would hate to have to explain to Prime why I screwed up if I started anything."

Smokey nodded as he watched Hot Rod walk to a truck to drive it inside. "I hear ya," he replied. He looked at the others around him. "I can hardly remember being here its been so long. I wonder what will happen now? Now that we're doing this. I can't imagine Soundwave is very happy."

"Frag him. We will get Cybertron back. We can do it shooting or we can be smarter. You don't win wars by killing everyone. You win them by having them believe in you more than the other guy," Trailbreaker said. "If we feed and care for everyone here including the 'Cons, they won't have a reason to believe Megatron. When push comes to shove, a full tank is a bigger incentive than some words that never seem to be put into action. No one is going to forget that when the people starved it was Optimus Prime and the Autobots who came with aid."

"From your lips to The One's audials," Smokescreen said as he nodded to Smokey. The younger mech grinned, then jogged to a truck to begin the first of many for the shift. Smokescreen glanced at the others. "Keep your weapons ready. That's my little mech there."

"Do you have to ask?" Trailbreaker asked with a grin.

They would watch the youngster do the job at servo with his usual energetic brio, then he would join them again. It would continue thus for a long while.

-0-Inside

Prime stared at the data, then glanced at Prowl and Paragon who were leaning over a table nearby going over the situation as it unfolded as well as filling in holes in the planning to make things smooth. "I'm going on a walk."

Prowl glanced up, then nodded. "Alright."

Prime turned with Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide and Devcon in tow. Stepping out, he saw organized activity everywhere. Long shadows were thrown by the tall light poles as overhead a series of tankers hovered to refill the tanker farm. He watched them, then turned to walk toward the back of the huge facility, taking in the measure of everything as he did.

There were gun emplacements all around Acutus, all of them pointing out to defend the massive mechanism. The tankers overhead were refueling the depot, ensuring that they would be able to deliver on their stated goal. He paused by a fueling station where a Decepticon tanker truck was being filled. An Autobot was sitting in the cab waiting as two others behind him were being refueled as well. Then they were capped and the three drove out in the loop road that would take them back outside. As they did, three other trucks all driven by Autobots as well drove in.

They watched the effort of their soldiers, mechs and femmes that they loved at that moment with intensity. All was going well here so they continued onward checking the other two stations before heading for the Medical Center. It was orderly there, the movement of those in need smoother as they waited, then moved onward under direction.

Ratchet was in the line bending down over a stretcher. A mech who was with it was being comforted by another, the two of them looking like death warmed over. Their 'color' such as it was resembled what you would have if your red car had been left out in the blistering sunlight for a very long time. It was grayish, blistered and peeling. It looked as if you touched it, that it would disintegrate into dust.

Prime walked to the line which parted for him, the expressions on those who moved ranging from astonished disbelief to abject fear and some loathing. He paused beside Ratchet staring at the contents of the stretcher. He felt himself curdle as he saw six little infants, babies all lying there with the kind of expression one saw on the soon-to-die. They were beyond the ability to move. They looked empty of life and even though their little optics looked here and there, it was obvious that they couldn't focus on what was before them. They were even too debilitated to cry.

Ratchet gently examined them as the two mechs who had brought them cried aloud. He looked at the techs with him. "I am sending you the formulation for the energon you give them. Mainline it. Slow drip so they don't go into shock. Wrap them in warming blankets in cribs in the infant ward. Give them the stimulates that I also sent you. Give them half a joor, then call me to come. Did you get the prescription?"

They nodded. "We did, Ratchet," one of them said.

"Then go. Fast," Ratchet said standing up. He stared at the makeshift stretcher and the infants covered with a tatty rug that had been cast off some time before. They were going to die without immediate help. He turned to the two sobbing mechs, scanned them, then sent instructions to the mechs who were gently lifting the stretcher. Turning to a soldier who looked ready to cry himself, Ratchet gave orders. "Take these two with the babies. I sent orders to the techs. Have them stay with the babies but not interfere. Get a tech to interview them. I want to know if they have more out there but couldn't bring them all at once. Hurry."

The soldier turned swiftly and ran inside. The two mechs walked inside with the babies as a Network volunteer stepped closer. "That mech and the other … they gather up children. They get them sometimes from their genitors who had died, some of them still holding the infants. They try to take care of them. I know where they live."

"Then you need to go and see what's still there. Find all the children that have no one or someone who's overwhelmed like this. Adults even. Bring them to me," Ratchet said.

Two Knights doing line duty turned with the underground agent, then ran toward the rubble pile nearby. They clambered over it and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone watched them, then turned back to Ratchet. "Frag us all for this. It's unbearable how awful this is, Optimus. We have to get more help in here. The Dead End must be the Pit."

Prime nodded. "How is everything going so far?"

"We are doing heroic work here, Optimus. We have about 1,300 mechs and femmes recovering at Gliese. Some of the others are being brought through to Autobot City. Proxy oaths to the Matrix are being taken. They will hold until you get there. Everyone who gave them is being mentored and will be ready to step in for formal oaths when you get back. It might be time to expand with The Dire Wolf and Legatus."

"We could be overrun at Gliese. We need more city-formats. I have to call Metroplex and get medical ships to come here. They can billet at Gliese and help relieve Titan. Titan can go back to being a straight up refugee platform. We have one coming, though the particulars are not yet clear." He turned to look at Blackjack. "That one is yours to study. Right now, I have to call Metroplex, then go back to see about The Dire Wolf and Legatus. You are in charge, Blackjack."

Blackjack nodded. "My honor, Prime."

Prime looked at Ironhide. "It's time to talk to Soundwave." He turned toward the gate staring into the darkness beyond where spotlights slowly roamed over the piles of debris, mounds of melted twisted steel and the few rough structures still standing outside of Camp Mercy. In the rubble, the light was drawing the desperate who took their time coming forward toward the inexplicable sight of a relief station flying the Emblem of the Primes. They would eventually come forward, them and many more before the local area was finally relieved to any great degree.

Prime turned, then nodded to Ratchet. "I'll be back shortly."

Ratchet nodded, then watched as the small party walked back inside to the Command Center down the highway. He turned to the silent masses, then grinned slightly. "All will be well, thank Primus. Let us help you," he said as he moved to do so.

-0-At Decepticon Headquarters fifteen miles away from Camp Mercy

Soundwave sat at his desk with work stacked around him. He was watching the feed of the operation going on in the Wasteland. It was galling to a degree that he was shocked to feel. The door opened as Lebus looked in. "Prime wants to see you. We have a runabout outside."

He stared at a mech he had trusted complicitly, a mistake he would never make again, then rose slowly. He would walk outside, step into the runabout, then fly with Shackle and Lebus to Camp Mercy and a chat with the Prime of Cybertron.

-0-Inside the Medical Center, Kaon, Cybertron

The two mechs sat on chairs sipping the best energon they had ever had. Lines of medical energon were being fed into their arms with supplements meant to clear their confusion which had been brought about by starvation, neglect and eons of despairing hard scrabble.

Lying in two cribs side by side, six tiny infants were resting, falling in and out of recharge as lifesaving energon was pumped slowly into their bodies. Supplements designed for starvation were added as the life signs on the monitors over them crept ever so slowly upward into survival zones.

It was rather quiet in this room which was filled with sick babies and children, their genitors here and there sitting beside their cribs. Outside, the mechs who had gone to the hovel of the two had found desperately sick adults but no more babies. The adults were carried to the aid station where they would receive help. They would all be joined together later when their condition was good enough to move them to Gliese. They would eventually be reunited with the infants, all of them orphans whose genitors either were killed trying to get food or died of starvation feeding them all they had of themselves. Some of them would be adopted on Mars but most of them would stay with their saviors.

But that wouldn't be for orns yet. None of them were strong and well enough to leave. They would not be the only group of good Samaritans that would come through the gates of Camp Mercy.

Unfortunately.

-0-TBC 3-20-15 **edited 3-21-15**


	370. Chapter 370

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 370)

-0-Acutus, Camp Gliese, Kaon, Cybertron

Optimus Prime sat in the communications office of the great vessel, Acutus who was base for the mission of relief codenamed Camp Mercy. Ironhide and Springer were with him as he pondered the situation before them. Then he opened a channel to Mars through the space bridge relay line.

"Ops Center, Autobot City here."

"Ops Center, open a line to Metroplex, high security please," Prime said.

"You have it, sir," the voice replied.

"Metroplex, this is Optimus Prime."

"Metroplex here, Lord Optimus," the deep voice of Metroplex replied.

"Metroplex, we are in need of very specific assistance that only your family can supply. I would like to know if any of your family were designed for medical relief and assistance and if they are still among us," Prime asked.

"There were many kinds of platforms assembled in the past. Some like Caminus were designed to be colony ships while others were battle platforms like Xantium and Acutus. Though Xantium does not reach our great size, he is family as well. There are ships that were designed to become relief vessels, to handle medical and other emergencies as the need arose. There are many of them still among us. Tell me what you require and I will send the message."

Prime considered his requirements, then leaned forward on his elbows. "I require four more of your siblings to become relief centers for the crisis on Cybertron. I am sure you are more than aware of what is ongoing now," he said.

"I am. I am ready to do all I can to save our people. I will send the message. I am assuming you wish them here first?" Metroplex asked.

"Yes. I would like to offer them repair and upgrade before they go to Gliese 581 g. We would like to bridge the injured and ill to that planet away from Cybertron so that they can be eventually sent here to live safely while they are treated and recover," Prime said.

"Understood. I will make the call, then inform you when they come. I have been notified that The Dire Wolf and Legatus are ready at your command, Prime. I have sent them the schematics of Acutus so that they may be ready to undertake that plan," Metroplex said.

"Thank you," Prime replied. "We need more, perhaps as many as 43 in the long term but this is what we have to do now. Putting one in every city- and torus state is the ultimate goal."

"It is a worthy objective. I am informed that there are thousands of metro class mechanisms hidden away from hunters and others who wish us harm. All you need is to tell me what you require, Prime and it will be yours to command."

"Thank you, Metroplex. It is hard to convey my personal appreciation to you and your family for what you do for us in this, our hour of greatest need," Prime said with spark felt emotion.

"It is our honor and duty, Prime," Metroplex said. "I will send the message, then inform you of the outcome."

"Thank you. Prime out," Optimus said as the line went dormant.

"This is getting to be interesting, Optimus," Ironhide said with a grin. "Should I go get Soundwave?"

Prime smirked slightly at Ironhide, then nodded. "Please do."

Ironhide arose, then walked to the door. Leaning out, he nodded to Lebus, Shackle, Drift and Soundwave who himself was sitting uncomfortably inscrutable as he waited. They stood, then walked in taking seats in chairs and couches around the room. Prime thought a moment, then turned his gaze on Soundwave. The mechanism merely looked back without emotion. "I am sending for two more city-formers."

"I am not surprised." Soundwave was flaming furiously inside and even felt a touch of fear but he covered it as he always did with his iron discipline so it never reached his face. "Tell me what your plan is, Prime. I am assuming that I do have a small role in this adventure of yours."

Prime nodded. "Your job is to keep the lid on, to ensure that the troops don't rebel or do something stupid. What is at stake here are thousands upon thousands of lives that are on the edge of oblivion. If you wish to keep yours you will cooperate."

"Your side is notorious for changing their minds about leadership. If you look too weak they will come for you with knives out." Ironhide grinned. "I personally wouldn't mind it but for the ruin it would bring to everyone already at death's door because of you and your faction."

Soundwave sat back. "Would they be the same configuration and where would they be located?"

"Because of your policy of dumping those without usefulness we are going to place one, The Dire Wolf near Polyhex to relieve the catastrophe in the Dead End. The other, Legatus will be placed on the Hydrax Plain. I expect that you will maintain discipline so that our people can come. You might even bring in some that have too far to come so we can assist them," Prime said.

"It's not like you'll miss them. We just picked up six babies that were nearly dead. You should see them. Might do your spark good to know that your policies made their suffering possible. I would like to know what you and your side have against babies," Ironhide said coldly.

Soundwave looked at him. "Nothing."

"That's probably going to surprise a number of Decepticons who have come to us with their families and children. They say that Megatron is killing them where he finds them," Springer said.

"I'm not Megatron," Soundwave said. "I have nothing against children. You may have them, Prime. We can't take care of them here and if Megatron comes back he will kill them where they hide. It is not my policy, its his."

"But you haven't offered aid to those that are here," Ironhide replied. "You need to see those babies."

Soundwave sat silently, his gaze as unknown and unknowable as ever but this time it didn't matter. No matter how he sliced this, he had signed his death warrant with the arrival of Acutus. Even if there were strategic opportunities in doing so and there were Soundwave grudgingly admitted to himself, Megatron was past seeing the nuances. "I will inform the regional commanders that two more formats will be setting down outside of Polyhex and on the Hydrax Plain. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now," Prime said. "It will do all of us good to maintain order on your side. The civilians are innocent and they have suffered long enough."

Soundwave sat a moment, then stood. "It will be done." He turned to the door then halted as Ironhide called out.

"Give it up, Soundwave. Let the Pantheon know you care enough about our people and them to put them first. What have you got to lose now?" Ironhide asked.

Soundwave paused for what seemed like forever. Then he glanced at Ironhide. "Everything," he said, then he walked out the door. Shackle pausing glanced at Prime. "I am sorry for the babies. We will give you the heads up if he tries to do anything. We have experts on him orn and night."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Lebus and Shackle. When the Book of Honor is written, your names will figure greatly on the pages."

Shackle grinned. He bowed his helm and with Lebus in tow walked out to the runabout and the return to the Decepticon HQ in Kaon nearby. It was quiet a moment, then Ironhide sat back. "Soundwave is one stubborn slagger. He would do well to give up and do this the right way."

"Until he does we have to be on our toes," Springer said looking at Prime.

"We do," Optimus said rising. "Let's go back to the Center and wait for Metroplex's reply. I want to have a plan in place for Wolf and Legatus to come. Alor can head that up," Prime said. He commed the mech who agreed. Then he turned to the others. "I'm going to the hospital for a moment or two."

"I'll check with security and see if there have been any notable problems with the 'Cons," Springer said as he turned toward the command center. Prime walked onward leaving the building with Ironhide.

"This is going well in spite of things. It will be easier to manage the sick if we have hospital wards and facilities on Gliese. Autobot City could get overwhelmed otherwise," Ironhide said as they turned the corner of the Command Center. The lines going into the facility were calm and quiet. They had been energized while they waited by techs taking early scans and data.

The most ill were spirited into triage and some to emergency surgery. The biggest problem behind starvation, missing limbs, protoform wasting, injuries from war, fights, beatings or prison camps that didn't heal and mental illness was processor damage. The number of doctors available to repair them unless they were extreme cases numbered nearly forty now with some of them at Gliese where the patients were immediately brought.

It was a tightly run operation as the Chief of Nursing, a mech named Harrow juggled everyone and everything at the computer center nearby. Two battle shuttles were delegated to fly patients from here to Titan where they would get treated. When the vessels were full they lifted off, while the other eight were kept for defense. Ships came and went, some of them tankers, others filled with patients. It was an extraordinary sight to see.

Prime paused to watch, then walked to the front where Ratchet was still working. "You need to take a break."

"I need a good dinner and a frag. Since I already ate I can only hold out for the latter." He grinned. "You came to inspect the troops? I hope I get all 'A's' on my next job performance evaluation."

"I think that can be arranged," Prime said with a grin. "What do you need besides that?"

"Nothing so far. Are we going to overrun the hospitals on Mars or do you have another idea for us, O' Messiah of our people?"

Prime grinned. "I have. I'm getting four more metro-formers that are designed to be relief vessels to be based on Gliese. You can have them reconfigure for whatever you want and need."

"I would like recovery, surgery, mental health and the works," Ratchet said as he waited for the next individual to hobble forward. "This is better than Christmas. I can design my own hospital."

"Hospitals," Prime said. "We're going to get four hopefully."

"Those big mechs and femmes are stand up, Optimus. That whole family is outstanding," Ratchet said marking information on the shoulder armor of the little mech swaying in front of him.

"They are. This whole process so far is outstanding," Prime agreed.

"What did old bug eyes have to say about it? I'm sure that Soundwave is not a happy little mechanism right now," Ratchet replied as he scanned, then jotted notes on the next patient.

"No, he is not," Prime replied. "But then, nothing about this is about him, you or me. Its about them," he said nodding to the line of wretchedness that curled away into the darkness.

Ratchet nodded. "That's what separates us from them."

Prime nodded. "I am going to go to Gliese, then Mars. I will be back. I will need you to meet with others to plan and design the operation for medical for The Dire Wolf and Legatus. I am placing them near Polyhex and on the Hydrax Plain."

"That's good. The secret about the Dead End that might give you some if not small comfort is simple. It's a ghetto in a confined space. There's a point where all of the truly derelict patients will be seen. There's an end point there of the worst of the worst. They were forced to stay there and it was enforced. We will reach the end of the worst case scenarios there for sure. This place ..." Ratchet paused to look around. "I don't know when that will ever end. This is a place where they fled and that's why its so full of sad sacks."

Prime nodded. "I am glad to hear about the Dead End. I would hate to think that there were endless hordes in there suffering alone."

"We'll get them, Prime. We have to consider as well that some of them won't ever get well and that they will need care and protection no matter where they end up," Ratchet said. "We will try and make that a small number."

Prime looked at Ratchet, then grinned slightly. "I know. Thank you, Ratchet."

"Until all are one, Optimus," Ratchet said with heartfelt emotion.

Prime nodded, then turned to go to the Ops Center. He would receive a message that four relief vessels were on their way trans-dimensionally and would arrive in short order. He would be relieved. He would also be on his way to Gliese, then Autobot City.

-0-TBC 3-20-15 **edited 3-21-15**

NOTE: Soundwave gave his oath. SIGH! I am a doofus. Thank you, Kattenbelletje. :D:D:D I am editing part two so I am slipping in part four. :D Thank goodness for readers with great optics. It is fixed.


	371. Chapter 371

**Chapter 371: Chapter 371 **

* * *

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 371)

-0-Gliese 581 g

He stepped off the shuttle and paused to look around. In the distance, sunlight glinting off the endless shiny stainless steel finish of the facility, an energon refining depot was being constructed. Right now, all of the energon coming to Cybertron was being refined on Mars. It was carried by tankers flying through bridges. A huge facility was being built on Gliese to take the burden off Mars and shift it here to the mother lode.

It was several miles away from the camp itself, making it autonomous in its operation. He glanced at Metrotitan who was in his city mode with all of the camp and medical requirements necessary to be both a military fortification and a relief headquarters. Soldiers were busy, Seekers landed and flew off as shuttles bearing the sick and wounded arrived and flew away once off loaded.

The sunlight from the red dwarf, Gliese 581 made the ground look like diamonds as lights glittered off the endless crystals in all direction. It was beautiful everywhere he looked. Red Alert who was running security for the operation walked toward Prime. "Optimus, good to see ya. We're copacetic here so far. How's Cybertron?"

"It's overwhelming. I'm going to have relief sent here because we're going to shift the recovery for the patients from Cybertron, Red," Prime said as they turned to walk toward the city itself. Entering the highway that led into Acutus, they walked on the sidewalks toward the command center. They entered the operational heart and soul which was the command deck of Acutus himself made to accommodate demands of the mission.

"Hi, Optimus," Wheeljack said with a grin. "How's Cybertron?"

"A mad house," Optimus said sitting down beside the scientist. "We're having four new platforms come here so we can relieve both Cybertron and Mars of recovery and rehabilitation as well as housing individuals until they can be accommodated properly on Mars. Do you know where Jetta is? Also, Ultra Magnus?"

"They're out at the refinery of course," Wheeljack said with a grin. "Who is going to be running this show? I think everyone is on Cybertron at the moment, right?"

"Blackjack and Flint have the Cybertron mission. Gliese can go to Paragon. Thundercracker has Fort Apache. I may mix it up but I think that will do," Prime replied.

Wheeljack nodded, then explained the situation vis-a-vis the Triggers. They were functioning optimally and would undertake the main resupply burden of the project until the situation on Gliese came into operation. The smaller conventional space bridge 'liberated' from the Decepticons seemingly millions of years in the past would handle all transmissions until the special communications bridge that was being installed on the roof of The Fortress came on line in a few decaorns. Miniaturization was the hold up.

Prime rose, then nodded. "Good work, Wheeljack. Convey my regards to your team."

"I will, Optimus," Wheeljack said with a grin. He watched the big mechanism walk to the doorway. "Your wish is my command."

Optimus walked out onto the street, then turned down a side road heading for the refinery several miles away. It was bright outside as he walked off the grid of Titan and continued onward down a road that had been made and smoothed. A mix of energon rubble, energon tar and gravel from the planet's aggregate past led in a mostly straight line onward over the relatively flat local landscape of the planet.

The refinery would be medium sized and capable of supplying the entire output required for the Cybertronian and Gliese ends of the project. Given that they were refining very high grade energon, it would not take very much to make vast quantities so the refinery didn't need to be massive as long as the refining was continuous. The sunlight glinted off the metallic surfaces of the plant itself which was rising swiftly into the sky.

A massive Autobrand was on one of the towers, itself looming upward into the air. It was the furnace building where the ore would begin the smelting process. Tanks towering hundreds of feet into the sky began to be placed in long lines, row upon row of storage for the lifesaving liquid that would be made continuously for all who required it.

Mechs swarmed the facility working with their usual precision and care as they hurried to bring it on line. Standing with the crew bosses from the Energon Administration and Colonial Public Works, Jetta and Ultra Magnus discussed the various problems and processes before the big mechs turned to make it happen. Prime walked up to stand beside them, watching as crews dug, welded, slotted and otherwise put together the jigsaw puzzle of the massive facility. "This looks good."

"We built it to be put together rather than do it from scratch here. Its being slotted, then welded into place. We hope to begin refining in three orns, Optimus," Jetta said.

"Genius," Prime said as he grinned at Jetta. "My compliments to everyone."

"I'll tell them," Jetta said with a grin.

"How is the project on Cybertron?" Magnus asked.

"Its a horrible scene but all is under control," Prime said. "So far, there are ships and troops around but no one is taking measures. Jazz will begin psy-ops in a decaorn. We want the system in place and the effect of good energon for the troops to take hold a while before we begin to do anything more. I also put in a call for four more metro-formers. Metroplex has called for hospital and relief vessels. Four are coming to Mars for refit and repair before coming here. They will be recovery sites as well as follow ups for the triage on Cybertron."

"You'll need four pads close to Titan then," Jetta said glancing at Mack who had joined them. He took notes on his datapad. Hauser who had joined them as well glanced at the refinery. "That hoist system you wanted reviewed is optimal, Jetta," he said.

Jetta nodded as Mack noted the improvement. "I asked Hauser to troubleshoot the security plan for the base in light of anyone coming here in the mix who might be unfriendly."

"Good," Prime said nodding to Jetta's cousin. "How is the intel coming on the high caste problem?"

"They're rather muted in the colony," Hauser said. "Once the agitators were removed the fever broke if you will. Most of the high castes who still have a bad temper about things appear to be coming into a better understanding of reality."

"That's good to hear," Prime said. "Are you on the task force to get the femmes on Earth?"

Hauser nodded. "Springer appointed me. I'm still hooked into that group so it will be helpful for me to advise and evaluate."

"Agreed," Optimus said.

"Maybe they need to go to Cybertron to help with the rescue, to see the extent that their ideas have caused suffering," Hauser said with an edge. "It would be good for them."

Prime nodded. "Some learn more slowly than others. Empathy is a valuable process but some don't possess it and they might never."

"Don't count Traachon in the group that will, though I still marvel at Gravitas and the others every time I go to the Temple," Hauser said with a grin.

"There is always hope no matter how forlorn," Jetta said with a nod. He looked at Prime. "How long do you suppose it will take us to overtake Cybertron. That is your ultimate goal isn't it?"

Prime nodded. "Eventually, we will overtake it but now it all hinges on the edge of a blade. There are entire battalions of Decepticons there, bounty hunters, criminal cartels and who knows what else? We have to be very careful and circumspect."

They nodded. "Well, don't worry about this. In three orns we begin refining. It will take three more to fill the tanks. When they are full we will divert the tanker vessels here from Autobot City and fuel from this facility. It will relieve The City from their burden. The shifts that will run the refinery will billet in Titan, then rotate out after a decaorn just like the forward base troops. That way we won't deplete the crews on Mars, take up too much space in Titan and everyone will get their family life back."

"Sounds excellent," Prime said. "I will leave things in your capable hands then."

"When are the four ships coming, Optimus?" Jetta asked.

"I am not sure yet. Metroplex said they are on their way. I told Prowl to tell me when they arrive here. I will alert you at the earliest possible moment," Optimus said, then he turned and began to walk back to Metrotitan.

They watched him go, then Jetta smiled. "I'm glad the Pantheon loves him. This whole thing makes me weak in the knee assemblies."

"You and me both, brother," Magnus replied softly as he watched Optimus disappear from sight.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stepped off the platform to the delight of those on duty. A short chat and a shorter walk to the Center completed the journey as Optimus sat down tiredly at the table. Jazz who was working at intel turned to grin at his leader. "You look like slag. I won't ask about Ratchet."

"Good move," Prime said with a grin. "How are things here?"

"Everyone is excited and exhilarated. Everyone is praying for you and the mission. The idea of getting back on Cybertron has blown everyone away."

Prime nodded. "It is a toe hold and very dangerous at the moment. How are Wolf and Legatus?"

"Ready to go," Jazz said. "The troops and armada are on stand by. When the word is go, they can."

"Good. We will be going to Polyhex to relieve the Dead End and to the Hydrax Plateau to allow easier access to those there."

Jazz nodded. "I used to go into the Dead End to gather intel. What a slag heap, Optimus. It wasn't easy getting in or out but it was a great place to meet. No one went to that hell hole if they didn't have to."

"We will now," Prime said with a nod. "What do you know about medical and our ability to meet the demand for care?"

Jazz turned to the computer before him and made a search for information. He turned to Prime. "We have several graduation classes of doctors and nurses along with our regular staff and the back ups in the industries. That's a lot of personnel. Specialties are covered as are the major traumas. Triage doctors, field doctors and all manner and type of medics are in good supply. There is only one Ratchet but there are several hundred good surgeons, specialist surgeons and orthopedic doctors out there. We have also supplemented the nursing staff with civilian volunteers. We're going to keep them on Gliese and here, not Cybertron. Army nurses and techs are going there. Its good or even better than good. I'm surprised how much Ratchet has worked to make sure we could do what we needed before something like this happened."

Prime nodded. "I'm relieved," he said. Then he stood and stretched. "I'm going to see Wolf and Legatus."

"I'll go with ya," Jazz said rising to stretch himself. "I might find out something interestin' from them."

The two walked to the door and out into the early evening of another orn on Mars.

-0-TBC 3-21-15 **edited 3-21-15 Had to re-post to fix calling Metrotitan Acutus. :D:D:D **


	372. Chapter 372

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 372)

-0-NEST HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the rec room playing cards, drinking beer and eating lots of good food prepared by their great cook staff. Piles of sandwiches, chips, brownies and other much beloved accessories to that most beloved meal, lunch surrounded them as they dealt, lost and won depending on the god(s).

"What do you think about the Cybertron mission, Major?" Jorge 'Fig' Figueroa asked.

"I think Prime has bearings the size of polar bears," Will Lennox replied. "Mech has a heart. I can't imagine going to my home world, relieving that kind of suffering in the middle of total destruction while surrounded by an army ready to kill you."

"He's a good mech, Optimus Prime," Niall Graham replied as he took two new cards. "I wonder when we will be going there. I would love to see this world, a metal world. Most scientists will tell you metallic worlds are theoretically impossible."

"Most scientists will tell you aliens aren't automobiles either," Lennox replied. "It must be a cinder block. The war went on there for thousands and thousands of years."

A phone rang, Fig's phone so he took the call. Clicking off, he took another sandwich.

"Who was that? Your mama?" Epps asked with a grin.

Fig smirked. "It was if you must know. My mama and step father are coming to the game."

"If they have it," Epps replied. "It could be called on account of the mission."

"The twins are on Cybertron. They grew up in Kaon and know the area like the back of their servo," Cindy Teasdale replied as she anted up. Her twin, Lola did as well.

"They ran a gang there. They probably knew every back alley and hole in the ground that exists," Niall replied as everyone nodded. "I would love to know their story, the real one. I bet they were hell on wheels. Literally."

"I'll ask them," Lola said as she opened another beer.

"Like that? Just ask them?" Fig asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. They tell stuff to women. Did you notice that? They tell us things and include us in their private stuff. They don't include you guys very much. Ask Leonora. They have a soft spot for femmes," Lola said.

"My mama loves them. She can read their energy. My mama knows things," Fig said emphasizing 'knows'. "She knows things, otherworldly things. My mama can understand ghosts and stuff."

"Your mama can tell the future?" Niall asked with a grin.

"My mama told me to bet large on Kaon. They're going to win the championship," Fig said as he leaned back in his chair. "She's never wrong. She told me that sometimes lately when she goes through the bridges she sees ghosts."

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked perking up.

"Ghosts. She says she sees really tall bots that look like femmes but aren't, you know? They're tall and built like the mechs but different," Fig said taking a sip of his beer.

Lennox looked at him, then Niall and John Fulton who had just joined them to liaise between Global N.E.S.T and the new mission on Cybertron to those strictly in the know. "Did you hear that, sir?"

Fulton nodded. "Can you get your mama on the phone, Figueroa?"

He did.

-0-At the sight of the newcomers

They sat in the sun, their massive white frames throwing long shadows over the Metro District and the Tri-Cities nearby. They were a pair, these two, having been in many battles together. They were part of the enforcement arm of the group that was hunting through dimensions looking for more of their own type, those still trying to find safety after all these years.

They had peeled off, their joy over hearing Metroplex tempered by the severity of the mission. They were determined to be what was needed and necessary and being battle platforms, they had no problem fighting to protect the mission and those being served.

Prime transformed before them along with Jazz. Looking up, he opened a channel. :The Dire Wolf and Legatus, this is Optimus Prime:

:Optimus Prime: a deeply masculine voice said over the line. :I am so happy to see you alive. It has been too long without hope since I last saw a Prime: Dire Wolf said.

:Optimus Prime, this is Legatus. We are reporting to you, answering the Call of the Primes. Command us, Lord Optimus so that we may serve our people:

Optimus Prime felt the depth of his emotions as the two behemoths gave to him their personal fealty. He felt years, disappointments and suffering fade farther back from his spark, the glow of hope replacing them. :I will come to you, Legatus. Link with Wolf so that we can talk together:

:I await you, Lord Optimus: Legatus said as a door appeared nearby.

Prime and Jazz walked to it, then disappeared inside. Lights lit the way, coming on to direct the right path to the command deck of this, one of the most powerful battle platforms ever created by his people. When he reached the command deck the lights flooded it with illumination. A tall mech of a supplemented format stood with a grin by the interface panel. He bowed his helm. "I am Bullet, Lord Optimus. I am part of Legatus."

Optimus gripped his servo. "I am honored to meet you, Bullet. It was only recently that I learned of your existence. It is the greatest happiness I have to find our people wherever they exist."

Bullet nodded. "We are here to serve. Command us. We will go."

"We have the format necessary in our files from Acutus, Lord Optimus. You wish us to go to Cybertron and support rescue," Legatus said.

"I do. I would like you both to go with a team of Seekers and soldiers. We would dig in like Acutus and save our people. They are in dire straights, the most dire I have ever seen."

"We will go. Acutus has sent us his latest data to help make the transition to relief mode faster and simpler. We will interlink ourselves so that we can scan farther and deeper than we could alone. I am assuming that Acutus is surrounded?" Dire Wolf asked over the comm system.

Prime nodded. "We have agreements with the Decepticons to allow relief. So far that agreement has held. We will support you through bridges and when the refinery on Gliese 581 g comes online, that will be the main source of our supply."

"We will comply," Legatus said. "When will we leave?"

"I have a few things to do here but after that, in a few joors, we will go. I would like to set down with both of you so one will go first, then the other. Wolf, I would like you at Polyhex and Legatus, you on the Hydrax Plain."

"Understood, Prime," Legatus replied.

"Understood," The Dire Wolf replied.

They talked a moment, then Jazz and Prime turned to leave. They were walking out of the big mechanisms when the message reached Jazz. He paused a moment to digest it, then turned to Prime. "Something strange just reached me. You might want to hear it too. Humans are strange but this might be helpful."

Prime nodded, then both transformed and hit the road for the N.E.S.T. habitat.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The habitat door closed and the interior atmosphere equalized. Standing behind the barrier doors of the Command Center, the soldiers and a small human woman watched as the massive figure of the Prime of Cybertron and the smaller figure of the much beloved, much respected and wily figure of Jazz waited for the all clear. When it came, the door opened and the humans walked inside to peer upward.

"Hi, Prime, Jazz," Fulton said suddenly feeling stupid. "We have something to talk to you about … that might factor into the problem with the femmes … uh ..." He turned to Fig who looked at him, then his mother.

Figueroa stepped forward. "Uh, Optimus … my mama has something to tell you," he said punting the ball to his tiny little mama who looked at him with a frown. Something fast and furious surged between them in Spanish, a language both bots knew from their data files. The two were arguing over something that they wanted to tell him.

"Perhaps if you tell me, we can understand this matter, Mrs. Jimenez."

Rosa Maria Inez Figueroa-Jimenez looked up at the huge bot that she loved, admired and prayed for every night. "Mr. Optimus … I have seen the femmes you are looking for when I come through the space bridges."

It was silent a moment, then Jazz knelt. Leaning in closer, he grinned. "You see the femmes when you cross the bridges?" he asked for clarification.

"I see them. Now. I didn't see them before. Only lately. When we come here through the bridges I see them. I think its them. They're different," she said.

"How different, Mrs. Jimenez?" Optimus asked.

"Tall. They're tall like the boys. Taller than you, Jazz," she said earnestly. "Very big but with looks like the femmes."

"Have you seen them in the city before?" Jazz asked.

"No. Just on the bridges," she replied.

"Did anyone else see them? How do you see them?" Jazz asked.

"No one else did. I see them as ghosts," she replied with a no nonsense reply. She could have been telling them of any other thing, she was so blase and emphatic.

It was silent a moment, then Lennox looked at Optimus with unease. "Ghosts. She sees ghosts."

She turned to him, then nodded and so did her son. "My mama, she sees things. She can tell about things. That's how we know Kaon will win the Primus Cup. She sees and knows things. She has the sight."

Mama Rosa nodded.

Prime considered that, then looked at the tiny human. "You have never seen them around the city before seeing them in the bridges."

"No, sir."

"Would you recognize them if you saw their images?" Prime asked.

"Yes, sir," she said nodding.

Prime looked at Jazz, who touched the side of his helm. An image of Arcee appeared.

"That is Arcee. I love her. She's married to that nice mech, Ultra Magnus." She looked at Jazz. "She's not one of them."

Jazz grinned, then showed three more images, one of them of Elita, one of Stormy and the last of Denita. "What about these femmes?"

Rosa looked at them, then nodded. "Those two," she said pointing to the holographic images of Denita and Stormy. "This femme is Elita. I love her. I love her husband, Jetta. He's so handsome and friendly," Rosa said with a smile.

Jazz stood, then glanced at Prime. He looked at Rosa. "Mrs. Jimenez, you have never seen the two you pointed out anywhere but passing through the bridges when you have come here."

"And when I have left, Lord Optimus," Rosa said. "I see them as ghosts."

"Do they see you? Do they notice that you can see them?" Jazz asked.

"No," Rosa said. "They don't look. They're just hurrying onward to get through. They can walk through us. Like ghosts. That's why I know they are ghosts."

Prime looked at Jazz. :How would she identify them if she never saw them? She's been through bridges for some time now but hasn't seen ghosts before Traachon's group got here. The femmes were never about in the colony when the humans were here. They were taken into custody nearly right away. She would not have known or seen them around:

Jazz nodded. :We now have confirmation how they come and go from here. We have the advantage of knowledge as well as someone who can see them. If they can be trapped on this side, they won't be able to go back to Earth:

Prime nodded. "Mrs. Jimenez, we appreciate what you told us. You have confirmed something for us about how they travel from Earth to here and back again."

"You mean … there really are ghost femmes walking through the bridges with us?" Will Lennox asked with a slight expression of surprise.

"You seem surprised. You don't believe in ghosts?" Jazz asked with a smile.

Lennox glanced at the others, then Jazz. "Well … no … maybe," he said to the everlasting scorn of his companions.

-0-TBC 3-21-15 **edited 3-22-15**


	373. Chapter 373

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 373)

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime stared down at the humans who for some reason seemed to be either embarrassed or uncomfortable with the idea of ghosts. "You seem … uncertain about ghosts, Will Lennox."

Lennox looked up at Prime. "Uh, we don't really … the science isn't ..."

Jazz snickered. "I don't think they believe in ghosts, Prime."

"**You do?**" Epps asked. "I remember when we were camping everyone said they did. Even Perceptor and Wheeljack."

Both nodded. "We believe in ghosts. Energy is never destroyed. You do know about the law of conservation of energy? Basic physics?" Jazz said.

"It just transforms," Niall Graham replied.

Jazz nodded. "All of us, you included are made of energy and it cannot be destroyed."

"The Laws of Thermodynamics," Graham said with a nod.

Both bots searched that out, then nodded. "Consider wood. It is a solid form of matter, yet when you burn it it releases energy in the form of heat and light. As it changes form it still remains. It merely transforms into another format," Prime said. "Ashes and burned bits like charcoal."

"So when we die, the energy that animates us, that is our consciousness lives in another form, a form that appears to those who can see as ghosts?" Graham asked.

Both mechs nodded. "Yes," Prime said.

It was silent a moment. "Then ghosts are real," Lennox said almost questioningly.

Jazz nodded. "Sure. Remember when Ratchet said he saw a ghost in the warehouse district on the Sea of Rust? He did."

It was silent a moment, then Fulton shifted. "Then they can send their consciousness out of their body to go to different places. How can that be a problem when they have no body when they get there?"

"They can generate one when they do," Prime said. "They can generate a pretender-like shell that is a fully functioning body when they get where they are going. That is the main problem here. The only hangup to their plan was a transportation device to get off world. I am sure that the ability to leave their body on world and create a functioning shell is not a problem once they get back here. The hitch to the plan was getting from Mars to Earth and back again."

"Whoa," Epps said shaking his head. "This is more and more like a science fiction movie every day."

"As long as Michael Bey isn't directing, I don't mind," John Fulton said with a grin. "What do we have to do, Prime?"

Prime who was chuckling over the Bey reference, something he agreed with wholeheartedly shook his helm. "There is little for you to do, Colonel, but I would like Mrs. Jimenez to be in the bridge room at The Fortress when the Earth transports are being made. All you have to do, Mrs. Jimenez is sit nearby and watch. If you see them come through wait until the bridge powers down, then tell Inferno. I am assigning him to you. When they have left the room, then tell Inferno. No one will know you are able to do this and the femmes won't see or hear you do this. Your safety is of paramount importance."

"Then they'll be trapped here unless someone opens a bridge to Earth again," Fulton said.

Prime nodded. "Once they are back here, we will shut down the bridges to Earth. Shuttles will make the journeys there while we search for them here. Your safety will be assured because no one will know that you assisted us. I would like this to remain between us. Don't even discuss it among yourselves until we have them in custody. We don't know where they will go here nor do we know what they can hear when they are moving around. If you could manage the information blackout among your people, Colonel, we would be grateful."

"Consider it done, Optimus," Fulton said with a nod.

"I will call Inferno to come here, Mrs. Jimenez. He will be calling upon you for the scheduled traverses to Earth. If you could follow this simple plan, you will be most helpful and secure," Prime said.

"I would be happy to do this for you, Mr. Optimus. All you have to do is ask," Rosa said with a smile. "By the way, congratulations on the new baby."

Prime grinned, then nodded. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Jimenez." He turned to Jazz. "Run this mission, Jazz. I have to go to Cybertron." He nodded to the humans, then turned for the habitat door. The humans hurried into the ops center, then when the door was closed the big door opened to let Optimus Prime out.

As they stood watching, Fig turned to his mama. "What new baby?"

"It isn't publicly well known but Milie, Prowl's ada is sparked and due shortly," Fulton replied with a grin.

For a moment, they stood enjoying the news, then Fig turned to Mama Rosa who silently stared at the men. "What, Mama?"

Rosa looked at the group, then shook her head. "No. It's not Miler I mean," she said.

"Oh crap," Lennox said with a grin.

-0-At Legatus

Prime walked into the massive vessel heading for the control room. Bullet had met him, the two conferring over the set up that would have to be made when he transformed. Bullet would be site boss, helping Legatus and the ground crews manage the tanker farm and what was needed for the medical center. He arrived, then conferred together with Bullet as Ironhide hurried inside to join them.

-0-At the N.E.S.T. HQ Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Then Prowl is sparked again?" -Epps

"I didn't say that did I, young man." -Mama Rosa

"What are you saying, Mama?" -Fig

"I am saying that a baby will be coming." -Mama Rosa

"When?" -everyone

"I am not sure. Sometimes things come and they don't have dates. You know how this works, mijo. Sometimes the details are there, sometimes not. There will be another baby for Mr. Optimus Prime. You may count on it," Mama Rosa said with a beatific smile. "His infants are so beautiful. I love Bluestreak too. Don't you?"

Everyone grinned, then nodded. "So there will be one ahead somewhere?" John Fulton asked.

"You can bank on it, Colonel. My mama is never wrong," Fig said proudly as his stepfather, Amador Jimenez nodded.

"Well, don't spread the rumor. Prime is up to his eyebrows in stuff right now," Fulton said with a grin. He looked at Rosa. "I guess you and Amador are guests here for a while."

"I have to have my little dogs and my cat," Rosa said firmly. "My sister won't take care of them right."

"We'll get them when you catch the bad guys, Mama," Fig said as Inferno appeared outside the habitat. "Right now, you're on duty."

She looked upward at Inferno who was entering the habitat door. She grinned. She loved his awesome finials. This was going to be fun.

-0-Legatus

They stood together, Bullet and Prime as the great vessel began to power up. The escort was already in space waiting to go. Trailbreaker walked onto the command deck and paused beside the three mechs. "We're go."

Prime nodded. "We're cleared through Soundwave to go to the Hydrax Plateau with Legatus That will put us in radius of several million possible individuals. There are installations for construction in the city areas and the supply routes will be swift and wide ranging. Soundwave is getting the tanker trucks ready to move. The same is happening around Polyhex. We're taking The Dire Wolf there."

"Good. You probably mean Shackle and Lebus have it ready," Ironhide replied with a grin.

The deck began to vibrate under their peds as the big mechanism began to gather his power. Then the lift was light as the vibrations lessened, no longer agitated by contact with the ground. Everywhere outside, gathering here and there, hundreds and thousands of individuals paused to watch. The sirens had signaled a breem earlier that a massive format was going to be lifting off.

Legatus who was upgraded and repaired began to rise slowly making sure to clear several hundred feet before moving more swiftly upward. As he did, The Dire Wolf began to lift off too. He would wait in space with his ships, Seekers and soldiers. He would go through the breach toward Cybertron and Polyhex when Prime bridged to him. Until then, they would keep a slow orbit around Mars.

They reached the Triggers which glistened in their fixed orbit. One of them opened the singularity, then cleared them to go. Legatus acknowledged, then did something he never thought he would ever do again. He flew through the swirling energy vortex toward home. Behind him, the Seekers and ten battle cruisers followed, then the singularity closed behind them.

On the other side, they burst forward scanning deeply for threat. Over the horizon's edge of Cybertron and nearby behind the biggest moon of the three, ships were parked in fixed orbits. None of them did more than scan, the threat though high was held in check. Prime stood on the bridge, then looked at Bullet. "We need to go in when Legatus is go."

Bullet nodded, then sat at the conn. Plugging in, he began a silent conversation with his host as he began the sequence for landing. He would fly the big mechanism in, the best possible pilot to do so. Symbionts had many functions with their hosts and pilot among the big formats was one of their job titles.

They hovered in place as Legatus configured the run. It was quiet, only broken by the pedfalls of Ratchet joining them. "Hi."

Ironhide hugged him. "How do you feel?"

"Slaggish but okay," Ratchet said turning to watch as Cybertron began to get closer. They flew over the curve of the planet, then began to descend once more. The areas of rebuild were easy to see. They were the shiner, clearer islands in the sea of broken things. The rubble of Polyhex with its massive tower habitations and surrounding industrial complexes came into view. No one spoke as they flew over it, then slid to a halt over a cleared space.

"Dai Atlas to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We are here. We put a signal beacon down in the center of the cleared area. Legatus, we did our best to make it good. We can adjust the pad if you wish when you settle."

"Affirmative, Dai Atlas. It is good to see the Knights again. I am going to descend for landing now," Legatus said as the ship began to shudder. Part of the transformation would happen in the air to prevent blow back on the ground. All around the area close up and far away, sensors read Cybertronians in hiding, watching as the inexplicable figure of Legatus began to descend out of nowhere.

He lowered and lowered, then gently touched the ground. The final set down shuddered through the vessel as everyone bounced around on the bridge. Grabbing things and each other, they rode out the touchdown. Then it was quiet. Around the perimeter of the vast mechanism, Seekers began to land, their weapons pointing out for threat. On a cleared patch along the tank farm, a pad began to transform for the ships that were there to assist. The vibration of the final transformation continued, then ceased, the silence almost deafening. Bullet checked the panels and computers arrayed before him, then turned to Prime. "We're down. He's finished the transformation."

Prime nodded. "Prime to battle group." They pinged in. "We are at status red. Tankers will be coming to fuel Legatus. We are going to be getting refugees nearly immediately. Make it happen."

They pinged back, then half the battle cruisers lifted off, heading for the aperture to provide security while half stayed on site for protection as well as housing for the workers and soldiers who would be here for the rescue.

Prime turned to Ratchet. "Time to go get ready."

They headed out with Bullet following to be the liaison between Legatus and everyone else. He would also be linked in to his host, the optics and audials of all that happened outside. It was symbiosis at its best.

The night sky was filled with stars as they walked outside. Tower lights lit up the area as mechs and the occasional femme ran here and there. Chromia, her rifle slung over her shoulder walked up to Prime to join the command team as they walked to the newly formed Medical Center. Outside, Knights and Network mechs and femmes ran toward the gates. Chromia would be head of security. The Knights and Network would help manage the refugees.

It would take less time to set up the depot and even less to find the lines of trucks rolling toward them as the Decepticons did their part. They would wait in silent lines, some standing outside the cabs to watch as others stayed inside. They would note the vastness of the enterprise, the number and amount of formidable guns and soldiers facing them and the efficiency with which it all unfolded. It was disconcerting to all who were not part of it. Disconcerting indeed.

-0-TBC 3-22-15 **edited 3-23-15**


	374. Chapter 374

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 374)

-0-Hydrax Plateau, Cybertron

They stood at the gate watching the truck line continue to form on the plain before them. In the far distance, there were groups of civilians gathering as the night wore onward. Around the vast installation five different teams were digging in as nearby, lift trucks held parts to artillery gun installations that would be placed to help defend the big mech. Legatus was being refueled overhead by tanker ship after tanker ship while in space by the aperture five battle cruisers kept vigil.

Ratchet finished organizing inside the Medical Center walked out to stand beside Chromia and Ironhide. "How will the civilians get here?"

"Atlas is organizing it. They are going to lead them down the ancillary roads there and there," Chromia said pointing to side roads adjacent with the one the trucks would use. "They will be responsible for getting them here."

"Thank goodness for them," Ratchet said. "This would be even more difficult. It would require us going out there to get them. The 'Cons wouldn't like it at all."

"Frag the 'Cons," Chromia said with a cold expression.

Ratchet grinned. "I'm glad you're on our side, Chromia. Did I ever tell you about a dream that Ironhide had once?"

Ironhide glanced sharply at Ratchet. "Pipe down, old mech."

"Was I in it?" Chromia asked with a grin.

"You were. You and Ironhide were an item. You were a pair of red hot lovers," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "He actually was a little red mom van and you were a hot pistol-packing mama."

"Then it was a real life adventure?" Chromia asked with a smirk. "Really … a mom van? I don't know about that. An armored car or tank … maybe, but a mom van?"

"It **was** red," Ratchet said as Ironhide squirmed slightly. Prime was grinning as well.

"Oh. That makes all the difference," Chromia said with a chuckle.

"I **thought** you would see it my way," Ratchet said as Prime chuckled.

"You're both slaggers," Ironhide said with a grin.

Payload walked up to Prime. "We can begin, Prime. We have enough energon to start filling trucks."

"Very well. Let's go," Prime said as he walked to the gate keeper who would send out the drivers to take the trucks in.

They watched him, then Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "You better get off soon, old mech. You can't keep going on forever."

"I will. I want to get the program going on Wolf. Then I'll go to Mars. Have you heard about the kids?" Ratchet asked.

"They're going to school and doing fine. They miss us," Ironhide said. "What have you heard about Corr?"

"He's an inpatient at the hospital for observation. They're testing for a plan to bring him up to specs," Ratchet said tiredly. "He'll be okay. It'll take time."

"I know," Ironhide said as he rubbed Ratchet's back.

The first trucks moved forward driving to a marked stop sign where they pulled up, then climbed out. Autobots ran toward the trucks, then climbed inside. Driving forward, followed by two more, they moved to the dispensary where the hose and conduit system would fill the tankers with energon, both food and medical grade. It would begin with them and run onward continuously.

-0-On the road to the Medical Center

They walked in a long line heading out of the debris fields and half destroyed housing that lay some miles from the shining object of their destination. Legatus was glowing with lights, a very strange sight to see in the darkness of life on Cybertron nowadays. It grew larger as they walked passing lines of trucks waiting to get filled. Some of them were on stretchers, others rising on the backs of their friends or family members. Still others hobbled with help, others dragging along in spark crushing weariness and despair.

Children, adults, elderly, families and single individuals, all of them trudged along the road heading for the lights in the distance. They were told to keep moving by the Knights and Network mechs and femmes, that there was help and food at the end of the road so they kept walking, looking neither left nor right as they crept ever closer to relief. On both sides of the long line of trucks, dozens, then hundreds of individuals began to make their way toward the Autobots.

-0-Three joors later

The civilians were heading into the facility, getting triage and food, then shunted off to a recovery suited to their debility. They came toward the doctors who divined their hurts and what to do about it. After that, they would go inside to get the first medical treatment some of them would have in their lifetimes.

Ratchet worked diagnosing as others did, some of them watching so they could take over. Gullwing would boss the operation, the one expected to be the least chaotic and relentlessly overwhelming.

Prime watched, then moved to stand next to Ratchet. The civilians stared at him as if he were a statue rather than a real being, unwilling to make him more than that while others were unable to take their optics away. "I'm going to bring The Dire Wolf to Polyhex. Will you join us there?"

"I will," Ratchet said as he ushered a mech past him toward a tech who would take him inside. "Comm me and I'll come set things up."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. After that is up and running, you go back to Mars."

Ratchet grinned. "And miss something?" he said with a chuckle.

Prime grinned, then turned to walk toward Ops Center and the bridge to Dire Wolf. He would be followed by Ironhide and Springer who had made his way here to organize security with Chromia.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime transformed, then walked toward command center as he flew slowly around the planet in a staging orbit. The huge mechanism was one tough customer. He was covered with tattoos, scars and other markers of his combat life. "Dire Wolf, this is Prime."

"Optimus Prime, I await your charge."

"I am giving you the duty at Polyhex," Prime said as he walked to to the conn. Standing there watching them was a symbiont, a femme named Razor. She was small but looked deadly because all along her arms were long razor sharp blades. She was sentient and smart. "Lord Optimus," she said bowing slightly.

"Razor, welcome to the colony. We are going to Cybertron to relieve the famine in Polyhex."

She nodded. "We have the plan. We're ready to go when you are."

Prime nodded, then turned to the interface panel. "Wolf, we are going to go through the aperture with escort."

"I am ready, Prime. We are cleared to go," Wolf replied.

Razor walked to the conn and sat plugging in. The rumblings of massive energy gathering to fly could be felt underneath as the aperture of the bridge opened ahead of them. With a burst of speed, the oldest fighting mechanism built by Cybertronians for defense flashed into the vortex followed by his escort and vanished from sight.

-0-Over the region of Polyhex, Cybertron

The vessel came through the aperture followed by escort and moved swiftly toward the area of Polyhex where the entire operation would be held. It was a major city with outlying areas of concentrated habitation that had been a business and data center as well as headquarters to many a major corporation. The Dead End was near the city, a place for those without any use for society to go and die.

It was a notorious area not often mentioned by the leadership of the city who didn't want to be known for the failure that the district represented. It was hard to get into and harder to leave for the 'empties' cast away there, a dumping ground of the lost, useless and debilitated. It was here that the harvester units roamed, drones that scooped up the sad defenseless 'empties' and carted them off to be smelted for parts. It was here that Decepticons used the helpless inmates for target practice. Airborne harvesters also shot them, scooping them up for smelting. It was a truly terrible place.

But many an Autobot hid there to regroup and fight again, Optimus Prime included once when he was wounded and needed protection from hunter groups. Very few outsiders knew its nooks and crannies well. It would have to be scoured end-to-end above and below ground until anyone would have confidence that it was cleared of inmates. This would be one of the few places that the Autobots were going to be leaving base to make it happen. The inmates were too debilitated and disoriented to trust that all of them would leave without help.

The ship settled, the dance of set up beginning at that moment. Mechs and femmes worked feverishly, getting things in place to receive what everyone feared would be the worst of the worst. The only good thing, the only light at the end of the tunnel was the simple fact that they would eventually clear the district. There was a finite number of sad mechanisms trapped inside the area.

As they began to ready for trucks and patients, overhead the first several tanker ships began to descend to fuel up the depot. The dark destruction of the vast city of Polyhex could be seen in shadow all around them as the relief site hustled into readiness.

Prime walked onward toward the gate, pausing beside the energized fences that ran around the facility. At two other places, the gates would be open so that trucks could enter and fill up. Already, he could see the construction crews marking off areas for the five artillery installations to be dug in for defense. Seekers stood around the perimeter adding to the security as they wait to be called inside for permanent residency as air cover for the installation and muscle to help move the sick and injured.

It was swift and professional, the hustle to be ready. Prime felt intense pride for his people as they readied their mission of mercy. He looked toward the rubble nearby as Dai Atlas, Star Saber and Axe walked toward him. "Welcome again, Prime," Atlas said as he offered his servo.

Prime gripped it. "We're happy to be here. Legatus is on point on the Hydrax Plateau. Thank you for helping sort out the civilians so we can serve them. Some of them must be coming from far away."

Atlas nodded. "We are going to be bringing them there as we can. Many are the groups walking that way now. We are going to gather them together when they get closer."

Prime nodded. "Right now Dire Wolf is going to gear up for this one. I am told that the inmates of the Dead End are a finite number."

"That's right," Atlas said with a nod. "Its a containment device, that area," he said bitterly. "Once its relieved then the surrounding area is mostly very hungry mechs who labor for the government. There will be injuries and illness but not like the Dead End. Its so bad even the Wasteland can't touch it. Expect a lot of delusion. This part of the mission has a better possibility than others because the worst part of it will be over at some point."

"That's good to know," Prime said with relief. "We have to get the energon out there. Dire Wolf will be ready to deliver shortly. He's being fueled now. If you could manage the crowds, we can begin as soon as Ratchet gets things up to speed."

Everyone turned to Ratchet. He was listening to someone on internal comm. Then he turned to Prime. "My people are bridging in. We will be getting ready now. I'll comm you when we can take patients. It will only take a moment."

Prime nodded, then they watched as Ratchet turned to run to the Medical Center nearby. He disappeared inside along with the group of personnel who had come to the door to find him. "We better get ready then. I am told we have to go into the Dead End to find them."

Atlas nodded grimly. "We will. Some of them have feedback loops and are lost in delusion. They won't know that we're here to help them. Your mechs are cleared to come with us. Shackle cleared it with the Great Leader." He grinned. "This is going to be a memorable orn, Prime."

Prime grinned. "I hope so," he said as he called for soldiers to come to the gate while outside the first shambling civilians could be seen moving toward them in desperation.

-0-TBC 3-22-15 **edited 3-23-15**

NOTES: Everything that I have written about the Dead end is canon.


	375. Chapter 375

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 375)

NOTE: I have some boo boos to fix in the last few concerning Wolf's take off and a couple of other minor things. :D:D:D It doesn't pay to write late at night. Too tired to catch the continuity errors. That is why readers rule in my book. Nice catches. I will fix them. I will also write earlier in the day if the muse will let me, the wench. :D:D:D -me, getting out the spackle ALSO: I meant Hydrax Plateau. I glanced at my map and got two places confused. ARGH! I need a tune up. ;) :D

-0-Camp Mercy #3, The Dire Wolf, Polyhex, Cybertron

The trucks moved slowly forward, three at a time at each of the three stations around the facility to be filled as the Decepticons who drove them stood together outside the depot waiting for their return. Standing in the shadows watching, the leaders of a black market gang in the Dead End hid. For a while they watched, then moved backward heading into the rubble and twisted metal of the former hustling, bustling city.

Hurrying through the darkness, they paused in an alcove to reconnoiter. Their leader, Ultra-2 turned to his followers. "Did you see the operation? I was told from someone in Kaon that this is at least Class A energon. Do you know what we can get for that on the market?"

The others nodded. "What do you want to do?" another asked.

"We need to slip one of our own trucks in or take one before it gets there. Once we're in line, we can just go through the process. We can get the etcher and get tattoos laid on so we blend in. Once we get through we can go back again and again. We can just leave at some point from the convoy after that."

They nodded, then melted into the darkness.

-0-Ratchet at Camp Mercy #3

Ratchet saw them coming, a group gathered by the Knights. They were wary, some of them lost in feedback loops while others were just terrified. Gently taking one in servo, Ratchet began to write down on his armor what was needed to save him. He was nearly at the end of his trail.

He was taken inside as others came, all of them uncertain and filled with fear about what was coming. When the energon began to be brought out by techs, when the starving individuals began to fill up, the level of hysteria began to drop. By the time they reached Ratchet there was more clarity and less fear in their processors.

They came, some of them in larger groups as the district began to be swept. Some of the inmates ran away, some of them went underground but others came forward delirious with happiness that relief had arrived. Others fearing harvesters ran from them, refusing to accept that they were not going to be gathered for smelting.

It was going to take a while to clear the decks and as they battled with this problem, Dai Atlas arrived to propose a solution to the massing working class locals who were waiting for something for themselves.

"I would like to take a few tankers out there and set up aid stations where they can come and get energon. I want to be able to not only feed them there but have enough of a supply line to allow them to take containers home with more," Atlas said.

Prime nodded. "We can bottle it. We can give it to you in big reusable containers they can use for refill when they are empty. You can give it to the workers who can wait longer until we get the dire need out of the way. We can still take the medical cases that can't wait but the others who can don't have to be hungry while they do. I will contact Mars to ship individual smaller container energon for distribution. Tell the civilians to keep the containers so they can be refilled when they become empty."

Atlas nodded, a look of relief on his face. "I will. When do you suppose this can begin?"

"Right away," Prime said turning toward Ironhide. The big mech nodded, then walked to the comm station nearby.

"We're going back to pick up the empties that are hiding around the edge where the groups are massing. We'll get the word to the workers to hold on a little bit longer. Food is on the way. We'll also look for medical need and prioritize it, bringing the worst off here," Atlas said.

"That will help. I will tell you the moment the personal container energon arrives. We will figure out how to get it out there when it arrives," Prime said.

Atlas nodded, then walked out of the building to continue hunting the destitute while Star Saber and Axe went among the gathering workers to tell them relief was on the way.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl got the message from Ironhide, then contacted the Energon Administration. Explaining the request, he signed off, then called Prime back. "Prowl to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Sir, we have made the order to the Energon Administration and they will get with Specialty Fabrication-Containers to get the need met. We are going to be filling 500 gallon metal containers for individual use with food grade energon to be distributed. We can get together a shipment in about three joors to send to you at your location. These containers will be well made and reusable. We will begin to ship them in bulk. If you have a warehouse or area available at each site, we can do this on a large scale for distribution to individual mechs and femmes."

"That will be extraordinary," Prime replied. "We need to have enough energon taken away to last a few orns per mech, then make the containers strong enough to be refilled."

"We have them underway," Prowl replied. "How is it going?"

"Better than I had hoped. The need is so great. How many have made their way to Mars?" Prime asked.

"We have received a little over 1,300 in the hospitals here," Prowl said.

"Have you received word from Metroplex about the arrival of more formats for Gliese?" Prime asked.

"Not yet. Metroplex will message me when he gets word of their arrival in this dimension," Prowl said.

"Alright. Thank you. How are the infants? How is Miler?" Prime asked.

"All is well. We miss you. They miss you," Prowl replied quietly.

"I miss everyone. I have to go," Prime said.

"Very well. Eat something," Prowl said. "Good night."

"Good night," Prime said. He turned to the others. "We have to set up storage areas for pallets of container energon to give to those who are not going to be transported. They will be about 500 gallons and reusable. Atlas wants to distribute them to the workers here."

"I'll get on it," Bulkhead said. He turned with the crew he brought to build the gun emplacements to head for the tanker zone to find space for pallets and pallets of energon containers. They would find it here and at the other two relief stations.

-0-On foot to the aid station

A little mech walked wearily along the highway that was filled with trucks waiting to be filled with energon. He carried his son and was followed by the rest of his family. He was from a district outside of Polyhex, one that was halfway bearable. They had seen Dire Wolf come in and it confirmed the rumors that the Prime was bringing them relief from their suffering. He had gathered his family and began the long fraught march to safety. As they did they passed a truck with a familiar appearing mech driving in the line they were told would take energon into the cities beyond here.

He looked at the driver, then kept going mulling the image as he did. By the time he was a mile up the road from him, he remembered where he had seen the mech. He was a gangster. A gangster was driving a truck to get energon. He would walk to the line forming ahead of those waiting, then call over a Knight. It would be the bravest act of his life to tell them that a black market gangster was driving a truck in the line.

-0-Inside the installation

Mackey-2, a Knight of Cybertron and member of the Primus Peace Mission who was on duty helping civilians reach the camp walked to the Ops Center. He flagged down Elita-1 and Springer. "A refugee just told me that a gangster from the black market underground is driving one of the trucks in the line outside."

"Which one, do you know?" Elita asked.

"He's coming up now. His name is Ultra-2. He runs a gang in the Dead End, one that has a reputation for ruthlessness. I am not surprised he's here to steal energon. Until the food gets out there, it would be worth a fortune anywhere on Cybertron."

She nodded. "I'll get him. We can pick him up when he comes with his truck. Then we can skin him for the location of the rest of his gang."

"We aren't here to be policemen," Springer said.

Elita shrugged. "Eliminate their gang, eliminate the potential for problems farther down the line."

"He's coming up," Mackey-2 said.

Elita nodded, then turned for the door. Watching her, Springer grinned then followed. The two mechs trailed Elita outside, then down the sidewalk to the gate where Ultra-2 was coming. He was six trucks down according to the identification given by the refugee who was inside with his family.

"What do you want to do?" Springer asked as they watched the trucks line up.

"I'm going to walk out there and pretend to inspect trucks. When I get next to his cab I'll pull my gun, pretend to talk to him and have him drive inside. We can take him in here." Elita looked at the two, then grinned. "Any objections?"

"Would it matter?" Springer asked.

"No." She turned to walk to the gate, then beyond. Pausing next to each truck, she pretended to inspect the tires, then the connection between the tractor and the trailer. She spent time on the first, then turned to wave at Springer and Mackey-2. Waving her servo, getting a wave back, she walked to the next and then the next. One by one, she made her way down until she reached Ultra-2. Pretending to look, she then jumped up on the running board. Reaching inside, she shoved a small gun into his face. "When its your turn, drive inside. Don't get out. You and I are going to talk, Ultra."

He froze, then glanced at her. "What are you doing? My commander will have your aft."

"Tell it to the gun, slagger. Drive forward when that group leaves. You're coming with me. Or, I will splatter your helm all over the inside of this truck. Choose. Both are fine by me."

He sat staring ahead, then when it was his turn he drove forward as the other two trucks were taken over by Autobots. They drove past the gatekeeper and the crew who were taking trucks inside, then kept going up the street until they turned down a side road that ran in front of the Ops Center. Rolling to a stop, watching as other mechs with pointed guns gathered around, Ultra-2 resigned himself to a shellacking. Getting out carefully, he was tossed for weapons, cuffed, then taken inside. Walking past mechs and a femme or two going here and there, he found himself walking into the Operational center of the facility. It was quiet, busy and at the communications center, the boss of the facility stood. Ironhide turned to look at the big mech taking his measure of the gangster. "Welcome to my world," he said with a humorless grin.

-0-TBC 3-23-15 **edited 3-24-15**


	376. Chapter 376

**HOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Just me with an informational bit before today's episode of "**OPTIMUS PRIME RIDES AGAIN!**" (aka The Diego Diaries) :D:D:D

A couple of readers have been my optics and audials in the story and have expressed the same thing in the reviews regarding a bit that isn't as clear as it was supposed to be. I wish to thank you majorly for doing that. I would hate to be unclear in my intention to tell you in words what I see in my head. I get a movie version of this that plays nearly all day long in my head. It is full color and 360 degrees in magnitude. The stories that take a while always do that to me, they beat on my backside to write them. I am doing that now in a different way ... going epic in length ... because the detail is as insistent to be shown as everything else.

My muses are slaggers. :D

Example: When everyone is at The Pit Stop to eat I see them but I also see everyone else, every diner and everyone walking by outside. I see the planes taking off and landing and groups of mechs chatting nearby as they go about their business. That is why this is so big and wide. If I just told the story according to the simple plot line avoiding the rest of the view it wouldn't be over 1,880+ segments and nearly 4.5 million words. :D:D:D This is why it took four or five segments to do holiday moments with Christmas Surprise and New Years ending up at the end of January. :D:D:D

All of that enters the picture and must be told and illustrated so that you can make pictures too. However, I have dropped the ball in the last few and now I am going to explain what is happening, then go back and tweak those segments so that they are more clear. Its impossible to express what a service it is to me as the storyteller when someone lets me know about something going goofy.** HUGS TO ONE AND ALL!**

Okay. Here is what the story is supposed to say:

We'll backtrack a bit here. The Pantheon have been watching for a while, all of them tuned in well pleased with Optimus. There are some canons that state all of the Primes including those running Cybertron outside of the Pantheon itself are related. I am of the opinion that Optimus is, that the CNA of the Primes via the Pantheon is in his family line. The Matrix reacted to that by choosing him after a series of place holders. That is my theory for this story.

Prime being a good empathetic soul has always sacrificed himself for his people's welfare and spent a zillion years seeking the AllSpark at great cost even though and because he knew his people and planet were in dire straights. He found it. Then since he's good through and through he stayed to help the humans because they were dragged into the war. Even as he did that he began to plan how to reclaim his people who I am sure he saw scattered everywhere when searching for the relics. Mars was always a portion of his plan when he stayed on Earth and when he had enough time, mechs and resources, he began to make it so. He even hid it from the humans until their objections were of no consequence.

Seeing infants reclaimed from auctions and people enslaved by the caste system even as they arrived on Mars began to prey upon him and he was on his way to challenging Soundwave for access to Cybertron. It would be incremental and slow but he was/is firm in his resolve. Prime had him come again and again showing his power, the unity of the colony and his desire in the end to take back Cybertron.

The last group of refugees, the little couple sitting on a bench by themselves unable to even remember who they were were the last straw for him. That is when he decided to go back to Cybertron to save his most vulnerable people. Being the ditz I am, writing this when it nags at me the most … usually in the middle of the night, LOL! … I found it hilariously difficult to keep the metro-formers straight. Fortunately, the readership of this story are **AWESOME** and it got ironed out.

Here is the problem for Prime on Cybertron which is the impetus of this note for the readership because I didn't make it clear enough on the page. I can see it in the movie in my head but it didn't translate to the page the way it was supposed to do.

**BAD ME! BAD, BAD ME!** *pats own servo*

Prime has landed an island of relief in the middle of an ocean of Decepticon firepower. He has made a balance with Soundwave that hinges on Soundwave remaining in control of the Decepticons. If anyone sees him as subordinate to Prime they will fight for the leadership of the faction because that is how their leaders are chosen. That would mean death and chaos once more and Prime is not strong enough to fight for the rule of Cybertron against the 'Cons who have control of the planet and the rest of the Empire.

He has to balance everything on the head of a pin. As he has chosen the worst places to get the ones who will die first, taking them away, he is beginning to draw the interest and presence of those he can't take. These are the ones like Tie and Ravel who can still work, who are debilitated but not dying, who do the work the 'Cons want and need done. If he took them, the 'Cons would revolt and come after him. No one would win. Everyone would lose. There would be no chance of coming back to begin again. God would only know what sort of freak would take Soundwave's place and he/she wouldn't have it.

So he has to feed them, all of them to help them and keep the balance going. He cannot afford the suffering masses to revolt. He already is helping with the trucks. They are going to the widespread food stations (and underground to the Network) where the civilians line up to get their ration. Food is going to the 'Cons too which is a double edged problem. First, it makes them healthier but it also shows them who is the strong one in the long run. They are getting healthier because the Autobots made it so giving them extremely high quality food, not their own side. For those who still have a decent enough spark, it will matter in the long run. It is a vehicle Prime is willing to use to try to change them.

Even if the ration for the civilians at the feeding stations remains small like it did with Ravel and Tie Down, it will be quality, many diameters better than the ration they had. The femmes and Jazz were revolted by what the little mechs had for food and shared their own. In the long run, a little bit of good food will trump a little bit of bad and they will slowly become more well and stronger, something that Prime can do for them without causing the Decepticons to revolt.

In Polyhex, the workers are coming for help. They can't leave because of their jobs there. There would be hell to pay if the 'Cons thought that Prime was depleting their work force. He can feed them, fine. It helps the 'Cons in the long run to have a healthier more content work force. But they can't be taken away. So Prime asked Prowl to make a way to give a portion of energon to everyone. I was thinking metal cans with caps.

Think gas cans. :D

High end cans. Maybe with the Autobrand on it. :D:D:D

They can be given to the workers to take home for them and their families. They would be a ration that would last a few days, then they can bring the cans back to refill. That way the masses can be fed and the 'Cons will be appeased. They will be doubly appeased because they won't have the burden of finding food for that portion who is assisted by the Autobots.

The problem for me was deciding how big the cans could be. I began with 100 gallons which seemed tiny, like a juice box.

:D:D:D

Then I put 300 gallons in the story. It still seems small. I did the math …

If you choose a liquid with the density of lubricating oil, which I expect that energon has, then choose a weight of gallons … 300 … then multiply them to achieve weight, it comes to 2,253 pounds. The can would weigh over a ton with the 300 gallons. Then I went up to 500 gallons at the same density to make it last for a few orns as they say and the weight was 3,755 pounds or more than the weight of Sideswipe in Lambo format. Lambos weigh between 3,150 to 3,620 pounds.

The filled can would weigh more than Sideswipe.

Allow me a moment …

**WHERE WAS THIS STORY MY WHOLE LIFE?! CONVERTION OF LIQUID WEIGHT, THE POUNDAGE OF LAMBORGHINIS! SIDESWIPE'S AFT! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!**

*cough*

Sorry. My inner geek … ahem. Where were we?

Ah, Sideswipe's ass and how much it weighs. :D:D

Even if the poundage is a lot to us it would be a normal grip weight I would think for Cybertronians. Mini-cons might struggle a little because they aren't tall. Heh-heh-heh … they aren't tall.

*cough*

Huge mechs like Optimus Prime can lift 500,000 pounds easily, Predaking in their gestalt format over a million. A few thousand pounds to the average mech would be no big deal I am thinking but it would contain enough energon to get them through a few days before they would have to refill.

That is the plan. Feed the population directly this way, feed them indirectly through the truck supply line and keep the balance in could take home their several days energon, then when it was empty walk back to get it refilled at the refinery. This would allow the relief of lots of individuals and make the refill process easier because it wouldn't be zillions at a time but rather the few who were empty that day. Hopefully. :D:D:D

Optimus Prime intends to bring his people together and the Pantheon support him. Only Micronus knows the future and he didn't tell. The Matrix chose Orion Pax for a reason. Only Prime is smart and tactical enough to keep the balance here.

That was the intention. I will go back and tweak the segments. Thank you, Guest and Miss Kitteh ;) and everyone else. You are the boss.

HUGS, me


	377. Chapter 377

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 377)

-0-At the fabrication plant for containers, Industrial Park City #2, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Epps, Lennox, Graham and Figueroa stood on segways watching as huge sheets of flat compressed metal rolled out of the machinery that created it onto spools. Hanging overhead, the shining spools rolled into enormous rounds of metal that resembled rolls of aluminum foil.

Nearby, a hoist moved slowly to begin the task of taking the soon-to-be complete metallic roll over to the fabrication machines where it would be die cut to make containers. It loomed over them so they motored backwards just in case the minor gravity of Mars decided to frag with them. The machinery blade cut the sheet and the last bit rolled into place. The hoist gripped it, slid it off and turned toward the machinery next to it, the die cut machine that would make in the end probably millions if not billions of huge personal sized containers for Cybertron.

Another spool was inserted in the roller assembly as more flattened sheets began to emerge. They watched, then moved to the die cutter. It was being fed the metal and when enough entered the astoundingly sharp blades slammed down with millions of pounds of pressure to cut the fantastically strong sheets into the shape of the pieces parts of metallic cans.

The sheets rolled off with their pieces imprinted to another machine where the excess would be removed and re-smelted. The cut out parts would go to the welders and their equipment to be bent, machine welded and otherwise made into incredibly durable containers. Before they did, a small decal was laid down on one side that told a short message to those who would have them. The whole process took minutes and was fully automated.

"Compliments of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Until all are one" was the message. Over that was a decal of the Emblem of the Primes and the Autobrand.

Graham grinned. :I bet that's gonna leave a mark:

:I hope so: Epps said as they motored forward to watch the welders and their machinery bend flat steel pieces into cans strong enough to survive being dropped from space shuttles to the ground without losing a drop of their soon-to-be precious contents.

Outside driving a forklift, a youngling mech with a new infant of his own at home with the bond worked as hard as he could. Most of his family was still on Cybertron. The few lists that the Network managed to give to the Autobots on various missions had told the tale. His ada and atar, his grand genitors on both sides, his three brothers and families and his two sisters with theirs were still in Iacon. The pain of not knowing was replaced by the cold steel of resolve. He would do what it took, work as hard as he could and do anything asked to help them. Every bit of work he did here saved them there.

He picked up finished cans on steel pallets to be taken to the flatbeds parked in rows. They would be taken to Energon Substation #410 four miles down the road where they would be filled. From there, they would be loaded onto ships to be flown to the three relief stations their Prime had made on Cybertron. Every can that arrived there was a lifeline to someone trapped behind enemy lines. He was a soldier on the front lines of the war against the Decepticons. Never had he in his life felt more sense of purpose and belonging to something bigger than himself than now.

He would work hard moving containers, then go home to his little family in his beautiful apartment in Tarn. He would be as happy and as concerned as he ever felt during the long despairing night of the Diaspora. But now there was hope where before there was none. And even better yet … he could be a part of the effort to save his people, his planet and his family. It would be the most important effort he had ever felt part of in his life.

The night waxed onward as the youngster worked hard. The humans who watched could feel the electricity in the air as the workers and civilians in the colony bent their backs to the task. From the rising towers of the next refugee habitation, to the round-the-clock effort in the industries, to the brisk upbeat tension of the population that they were affecting a beach head on their home world, every human on Mars felt it.

It was exhilarating.

It was also terrifying.

:We have to get to Cybertron: Graham said. Everyone looked at him a moment, then he grinned. :Just saying:

**:YOU FIRST!:** Lennox said before with a whoop he turned to speed off to another place to watch. Everyone sped off after him.

-0-At the Bridge Room, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Mama Rosa Figueroa-Jimenez sat on her chair crocheting booties for a grand nephew back in New York as she sat watching the daily traffic through the bridge between Diego Garcia and Autobot City. She was nearly five feet tall, round and cheerful. She had many children, a great first marriage and was settled into a nice second after the passing of her late dear husband, Armando when all of this happened.

Her son was hanging out with aliens.

Ordinarily, she would go to mass a few more times a week, 'counsel' her wayward boy to behave himself, then go back to her happy comfortable life. Now, her boy was a soldier in the group that hung out with aliens. It was perplexing, then she reconciled it easily. The Lord was inscrutable. So she bucked up and found that she **LOVED IT**.

Now she was helping that nice man, Optimus Prime. She was sitting here chatting with Inferno who had the cutest ears and having the time of her life. All she had to do was notice when the ghosts came back. She grinned at Inferno, then turned herself back to the job at hand.

Yes, the struggle was real.

-0-Polyhex Camp Mercy #3, Polyhex, Cybertron

He sat in a chair staring at the mechs and femme standing around him mentally preparing himself for the savage beating that he knew was coming. He had only been caught once by the 'Cons and the thrashing that came out of that had been epic. He waited for it now. Ironhide he knew from other encounters back in the orn and he didn't expect less than severity from the big mech.

"So … tell us about your gang. We have a job to do here, a relief job for our people. The last thing we want is to do the dance with you slaggers. So tell us and you can keep your body parts, punk," Ironhide said.

He looked at Ironhide with a tight humorless grin. "Do your worst, Autobot. I don't expect different from you."

"You should, slagger," Ironhide replied. "You could have a better chance at a life with us then without. What sort of puny living have you made here?"

"Puny? You've been gone a while, slagger. We do just fine but I won't bore you with the details," he replied.

"We should part him out," Elita said. "We should take what we can for salvage and smelt the rest."

"That would be satisfying," Mackey-2 said with a tight grin of his own.

"When you're done faking the hard aft routine, just get it over with. I have places to go, mechs to see," Ultra said.

The sound of peds behind him was a distraction but he held himself together. The worst was obviously coming to get him. His old mech had always told him to never look back because you never knew what was trying to catch up and he made it his motto. It was probably a good thing he thought as he steeled himself.

The ped falls passed him as two mechs came into view. He knew them, dreaded them and was surprised they were here. It never reached his face though. He was too good at what he did to allow that but he was surprised anyway.

They stood over him staring at him with disdain and amusement. One of them turned to Ironhide and Springer. "What do you want us to do? Pulverize him?"

"It won't be a problem I assure you," the other said.

Ironhide grinned, then looked at Ultra. "We want what you know about them and their operation."

"It's been a while but I am sure he still operates out of the Dead Zone. He had feelers into Kaon until we cut them off," Sunstreaker said. He grinned at Ultra. "Long time no see, slagger."

"You too, Sunny. Not long enough," Ultra said with a grin in spite of himself. He knew both, was attracted to Sunstreaker, but who wasn't and had no love for either of them overall. They were tough and ruthless too.

"Would you know where it is?" Elita asked.

"In general terms. I don't know what's standing now and if they had to move but I'm sure five minutes alone with him will tell the tale," Sideswipe said with a genuine grin on his face.

"We want his kind cleaned out. I am sure there might be dependents too. Grab them," Ironhide said.

"Why?" Ultra asked with a microscopic tightening around the mouth.

"Because no one needs to live there. We're taking refugees to our colony so they can live decently," Springer said. "You know … indoor plumbing and sidewalks. Like that."

Ultra looked at Springer, the handsome bot leaning against a counter with his arms crossed over his chassis, a smirk on his face as he watched the spectacle.

"For the sake of argument, what will you do with dependents if there are any? What's the deal in your colony and why would anyone want to live on an army base? Especially one infested with Autobots and rules?" Ultra asked.

Elita chuckled. "Mech is behind the times," she said tapping his ped with her own. "Keep up, slagger. We have a city … dozens of them with real live things to do. Eight million civilians and an army unlike anything seen since the Golden Age."

"Liar," Ultra said relaxing in his chair at the obvious lies. "No one lives like that anymore. No one anywhere. Even in the colonies and settlements off world, the standards are slag."

"Did you find that out when you raided them or are you psychic?" Sunstreaker asked without a shred of humor in his tone.

"Psycho is more like it," Sideswipe said with humor in his.

"Elita, I want you to go into the Dead End and find this slagger's hideout. Clean it out. Find out if there are dependents. Bring them here and we'll transport them," he said glancing at Ultra. "No sense them starving here because you're too stupid to fess up."

"I'll call my team. Chromia too," Elita said as she turned to the communications station.

"What makes you think you can take my place just like that?" Ultra asked.

Elita turned to him, giving him a measuring expression. "Experience," she replied. Turning toward Ironhide, she grinned. "They're on their way. I asked Jazz along too like old times." She looked at Ultra. "If you have civilian dependents who need help or might be small or old, tell me now. No one gets hurt unless you hold back, slagger."

"Frag you, Autobot. Nothing you said is true so why should I help you?" Ultra said.

Ironhide turned to the console and dialed up videos. "Check it out, punk."

A screen came on and it showed the aerial view of the city as it sprawled over the Tharsus Plain. From the ground to the high aerial views, the city was traversed, then it faded out. "That is Autobot City, Prime's colony. Still think we're lying?"

Ultra looked at the screen, then Ironhide. "Video can be faked."

"As you wish it," Elita said as she turned to walk outside. She would wait at the depot filling station until the tall rangy femmes of her immortal squadron walked out to meet up with her. Jazz would be with them.

-0-TBC 3-24-15


	378. Chapter 378

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 378)

-0-At Polyhex before a mission

Jazz stared at them, then shook his helm. "This is fragged," he said as he stared down at his peds.

"This is genius," Elita said as she finished applying 'night camo' to Lancer. They stared at each other, then Lancer patted Jazz on the shoulder. "You will get used to it, Jazz. Chill as the humans say," she said as she walked to the door to pick up her guns.

Jazz looked at them, then himself. Night camouflage was an invention they had made for themselves early on in the war. It was a dark black paint that covered everything including optical visors yet was washed off after use without too much fuss. It's special formula allowed the paint to absorb light making them blend in with the darkness no matter where they were. It was the most effective camo agent in their vast arsenal and allowed them to survive on Cybertron without getting caught for the eons they were there disrupting things.

They walked to the door, Jazz trailing, then stepped outside. Walking along the shadows, they approached the gate where they would depart without being seen. "Hey!"

Everyone standing by the gate turned staring into the deep shadows for the source of the sound. Laughter clued them in as the femmes walked out with guns in servos. Momentary chit chat was had, then Elita slipped out with her team, Jazz bringing up the rear. They were gone in seconds.

-0-At the medical center nearby

Ratchet passed mech after mech inside, the masses of those locally that were the prelude to the crazy crew coming from inside the Dead End. As the crowd began to thin Axe and Star Saber came with the first shambling derelict 'empties' that they had gathered. A mech who looked hyper came forward. He had no servos. He held up his ragged arms, then looked around. "Do you have a spare part. I need one but I forgot what it was," he said in a vacant voice.

Ratchet took his arm, then nodded to a tech who looked at the patient with astonishment. "This mech needs immediate attention. Get him in now."

The youngster took the mech who asked him over and over the same question without waiting for a response. Ratchet turned to the next mech who was missing half of his face. He had only one optic and that looked splintered, as if something had falled into it or a rock had been chucked at him. He leaned in close to Ratchet. He was talking but nothing could be heard. His vocal capacity had been removed a long time before. "What the frag. He has no vocal capacitor."

"Someone told me that parts were being scavenged by some from the ones who looked short time," Axe said with a look of extreme angst. "There are a lot of bots in there with parts missing."

"Bring them in," Ratchet said. "We'll take them. Even if they are going to die, bring them in. **I DON'T WANT THEM DYING ALONE!** They need to be loved, slag it. Bring them. If you find any so bad they can't be moved call for help."

Axe nodded, then turned to leave fading into the night with two other mechs. Ratchet took the next mech and the next, all of them in desperate shape, all of them disappearing into the facility as urgent care priorities.

-0-Out there

They moved in the shadows, so dark in their surroundings that they couldn't be detected. Elita led the team while Chromia brought up the rear. The others were between including Jazz. Taking the best guess intelligence for their location delivered to them along the way by Knights who were working in the ghetto, they finally climbed a crest of rubble to crouch down for a look.

Down in the clearing before them a building well lit and guarded by cameras sat by itself. It was fortified and secure, a typical command place for both 'Cons and criminals in the wastelands. Elita had dealt with many in her long tenure here as an Autobot guerrilla and all around killer. They had been such a thorn in the side of everyone from Megatron to Soundwave that their capture/death was a major priority.

They had never been close.

"How do you want to do this?" Jazz whispered.

"The usual way," Elita said glancing over her shoulder at Chromia. "Go ahead and soften them up."

Chromia grinned maliciously, then nodded at Lancer and Moonracer. "Try not to fall on your face, Moonracer" Then she arose and turned back disappearing into the darkness with a mildly protesting youngling following her.

"She hasn't learned not to pratfall?" Jazz asked as he watched the dark figure of Moonracer disappear with the other two.

"Not yet. I don't hold my breath," Elita said with a smile. "How about doing it the usual way?" she asked the others. They checked their guns, then nodded.

Jazz looked at her. "The usual way? What about me?"

"You're here to watch and look handsome," Arcee said with a grin. "Don't get in the way, cowboy. This is our rodeo."

With that, a boom was heard and a generator bit the dust. The entire area fell into darkness. The security system was down and so were the three armed mechs standing in the doorway felled by expert shots.

Elita stood and melted into the darkness as she led her team over the top of the hill straight downward to the target. Jazz looked around, found himself alone, then grinned. He relaxed as he stood up gun in servo and ambled down the rubble pile to the building. Elita had it in servo. No sense getting in the way.

-0-In the sky over the installation at Polyhex, Cybertron

A huge cargo ship came down slowly, hovering a minute next to the tanker farm, then settled on its gear. Hissing and system shutdowns occupied it for a moment, then a hatch opened and a ramp slid downward. Inside, towering in bundled pallets, thousands of canisters of energon could be seen.

Optimus Prime who had bridged back from Kaon stood watching as forklifts began to bring the pallets down from the ship's hold. They were pulled out, then moved to be stacked in a corner of the tank farm set aside for them. Several other forklifts were off loaded from the back to use at the farm, to ensure that the endless supply of life saving food would be pulled up as needed for the masses whose optics could be seen in the shadows beyond.

Dai Atlas who was there ran from the shadows toward the ship. He had a chat with the crew boss pulling the energon off ship, then ran to Prime. "Optimus. We have hundreds of civilians waiting for the ration. When can we bring them forward to take some with them?"

"Bring them forward in lines. Tell them to give us a minute to unload, then they can have it," Prime said over the sound of the ship's engines. He walked with Dai toward the masses of individuals beyond, a bold decision given the circumstances. When he reached the group he paused. "We are getting food for you to take to your homes. We will resupply you when you are empty."

"When will we be free, Lord Optimus?" a big rugged mech asked. "When will we get to go from this?"

"As soon as things get better. If we take you now, the balance will be broken. You are working to rebuild and if we take you and disrupt that there could be war here. We will supply you with food and help you with medical support. We will be doing all that we can to make your life better and more comfortable and secure. You have to give us time to build what we are doing here. Your well being is the most important thing to me. We hope you understand."

The big mech nodded. "Some of us are sick and all of us are tired."

"I know," Prime said sympathetically. "We're taking those that are ready to die, the lost sparks in the Dead End and the Wasteland. We're trucking energon everywhere. We plan to keep it up but that means keeping to the agreement. Your situation is not being ignored and we are going to help you with your needs."

"Someday, we will be one again, right?" a small femme asked.

Prime nodded. "We will. You have my word."

The femme nodded. "I hope its soon. I am so tired of living like this."

Prime hugged her, holding her a moment, then looked at the crowd. "I see you in my dreams. You are not forgotten. I am doing all that I can to turn the tide. I hope you understand how much you mean to me. I will come for you."

It was silent, then the big mech nodded. "We will try, Prime."

The sound of the ship lifting drew their attention, then Dai ran up. He looked at the crowd. "Make two lines. Then follow me."

They shuffled a moment, then made two lines. Moving behind Dai Atlas and Prime, they slowly walked toward the refinery. One by one, they would be given a big shining canister of Class A energon. Some of them would explain their situations to Prime who would ask them to bring their family here to be helped further. Some would tell Prime invaluable information of the situation in Polyhex and around. All would get their chance to speak and get food. Then they would go back to the barracks or hovel where they lived. None of them would be totally happy but all of them would be infinitely better than before. It was a start and Prime was here.

-0-At the gangster's HQ, Polyhex, Cybertron's Dead End

Jazz stood outside the building watching as the team swarmed inside. The mechs on the front porch had been shot down and carted inside by the ped, their helms bumping on the ground as they went. Inside, the generator's destruction by Chromia had killed the lights and security. Breaking in through the doors, moving silently inside in utter darkness, they managed to subdue the entire group in seconds.

Lightning strikes in utter darkness, an Elita-1/Chromia specialty par excellence.

When the lights came back on inside, Jazz wandered in with a grin. Five mechs were bagged and tagged on this floor with more coming in from other rooms. Several civilian looking individuals were cowering at the bar. "I am assuming that these are family members?" Jazz asked.

"They are. There are half a dozen more downstairs. When we are sure that everyone is accounted for, we blow this place and head back. Piece of oil cake," Chromia said as she stood casually, her big gun pointed at the five who were waiting on their knees.

"Won't get an argument from me," Jazz said with a grin. He pulled up a chair and sat.

-0-Half a joor later

They walked into the facility heading for Ops Center with their prisoners. The ten mechs pulled who were criminals were headed for the brig where Ultra-2 would watch them enter with surprise and no little rage. The 7 civilian mechs, 2 femmes and 3 infants would see medical, then be placed in security quarters until Prime could decide what to do about them.

It was all in an orn's work.

Jazz watched as Chromia, Arcee and Elita walked back out. "What now?" Jazz asked.

"We get a shower," Elita said draping an arm around Jazz's shoulder. "Tell you what. You scrub my back. I scrub yours."

Arcee laughed as they turned to walk to the public wash racks on the next floor down. "I'll hold the soap," she said with a grin.

Chromia who was following, grinned. "I won't tell Magnus if you don't."

That got the love that it deserved.

-0-TBC 3-24-15 **edited 3-25-15**

NOTES: Fun Elita stuff:

In the The War Within, Issue 4, Elita One's silhouette is depicted on Optimus Prime's mudflap in vehicle mode, similar to the "Trucker lady" silhouette decal seen on modern vehicles. Optimus Prime also has a bobble-head of her inside his cab. _The War Within_ takes place long before he'd meet her in the Dreamwave continuity, so these images are Easter Eggs.

If we think about it, since Prime and Elita have the same creator, they are in some way brother and sister, which just makes their relationship look plain weird. (Well, maybe not in Japan.) The events of "War Dawn" show that Orion Pax and Ariel existed as non-siblings before they were remade into Optimus Prime and Elita One, though Transformers has demonstrated somewhat puzzling definitions of relationships. Thank you, TF Wiki dot net. :D:D:D Here are some of the noted canon relationships across the universes:

Generation 1 / Beast Era

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Primus and Unicron

Fastlane and Cloudraker

Frenzy and Rumble

Topspin and Twin Twist

Blaster, Karmen and Toaster in Marvel UK continuity

Blaster and Bluster in IDW continuity

Pounce and Wingspan

Hot Foot and Piranha

Electro and Volt

Gearhead and Greasepit

Roulette, Shadow Striker and an unnamed third sister

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus in the Dreamwave Generation One continuity. It might also be true for the (Japanese version of the) cartoon continuity. (Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers #)4

Starscream and Sunstorm in the Dreamwave Generation One continuity

Dreadwind and Darkwing in the IDW continuity

Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker in IDW continuity

Rampage and Dinobot II were referred to as half brothers by Megatron because Dinobot contains part of Rampage's spark. (Feral Scream Part 1)

Cataclysm and the Cub are fission-brothers. Presumably, here "fission" refers to budding.

Rumbler and Sprocket are twin brothers in the "Wings of Honor" continuity. (A Team Effort)

Aquafend and Jetstorm in the "Wings of Honor" continuity. (Generation 2: Redux)

Springarm, Wheelarch and Valve

Rack, Ruin and a third brother are triplets in IDW continuity Omega's Conundrum

Bonecrusher and Gravedigger

Blot and Blip

Japanese continuity

Sideswipe and Red Alert (via _TV Magazine_ story page)

Decibel and Legout

Shouki and Yukikaze

Fortress Maximus and Grand Maximus

Hydra and Buster

Leozack and Lyzack in the _Victory_ manga

Sixliner and Sixtrain

Clamp Down and Deep Cover

BWII Galvatron and Megastorm

DJ, Motorarm and Gimlet

Car Robots / Robots in Disguise

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus

X-Brawn, Prowl and Side Burn — the Autobot Brothers

Gas Skunk, Dark Scream and Slapper (only in Japanese toy catalogs)

Unicron Trilogy

Flashbang and Failsafe

Inferno and Rodimus (toy bios only)

Jetfire and Overcast

Landmine and Landquake

Shockblast and Six Shot

Superion Maximus and his brother

Signal Flare and Offshoot

Hardtop and Swindle

Undermine and Repugnus

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus

Leader-1 and Clench might be brothers Clench's (_More Than Meets The Eye_ profile)

Go-Bots

Racer-Bot ALPHA and Racer-Bot BETA

Live-action film series

Ironhide mentions that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are relatives and are "quite the pair."

Arcee, Chromia and Elita-One

The original Primes are referred to as brothers.

After Megatron is killed, Optimus Prime regretfully says to the body, "You left me no choice, brother."

**Twins**

Tread and Trample

Skids and Mudflap — The Twins

Transformers Animated

Jetstorm and Jetfire

Scrapper and Mixmaster are both "brothers and friends"

Huffer and Pipes

Shattered Glass

Jazz and Ricochet

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Prime

Skyquake and Dreadwing

Parents and children Generation 1 / Beast Era

"Stampy, eat your roast carrot before it gets chilled."

Optimus Prime may have a mother.

Wheelie's parents are mentioned in "The Story of Wheelie, the Wild Boy of Quintesson".

Quickswitch is Sixshot's son.

Every member of the Dinoforce has children in the _Victory_ manga.

Speeder is the son of Dai Atlas.

Serpent O.R. is the son of Megatron (or so he claims and nobody questions him on it) in the _G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers_ continuity.

Lio Junior is the "son" of Lio Convoy.

Stampy's parents are mentioned.

Cohrada's father is mentioned. (A Battle Fought Alone)

Longrack's father, grandfather, great-grandfather, and great-great-...well, a LOT of his ancestors are mentioned. (A Battle Fought Alone)

Metals Ravage is the original Ravage's son in _Beast Wars Metals_ manga continuity.

Creators as parents

Alpha Trion is ("more than almost like a") father to Optimus Prime and Elita One in the cartoon continuity.

Grimlock is "father" to the Technobots in the cartoon continuity.

Unicron Trilogy

Sideways calls out his mother when he's about to be blasted. (City)

Starscream calls out his mother right before being pummeled into a planet by a moon wielding Primus. (Titans)

Live-action film series

As was mentioned above, the live-action movie Optimus and Megatron had a father, whom Megatron presumably killed.

Jetfire alleges that he has a mother and a father. (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen)

Transformers Animated

In the Japanese dub of _Animated_ cartoon, Bulkhead frequently calls for his mother when he's in distress.

Cousins Shattered Glass

Crasher and Blurr

Beast Era

Scuba and Ikard

Unicron Trilogy

Skywarp and Starscream

Swindle and Zapmaster

Bulkhead and Quickstrike

Overhaul and Brushguard

Other relatives G1/Beast era

Rampage and his descendant.

Tantrum and his descendant.

Headstrong and his descendant.

Rattrap calls Arcee his "great-aunt".

2001 _Robots in Disguise_

Artfire and Fire Convoy are relatives.

Midnight Express may believe "Grandpa" is his Grandfather (both he and the Predacons actually seem to believe it's alive). (Secret Weapon: D-5)

Animated

Kup has a nephew.

Revenge of the Fallen

The original Primes had descendants, including Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime.

Prime

Optimus Prime once considered Megatron his brother.

Arcee mentioned Bumblebee is related to her, or at least her "family" in the figurative sense of the word. (Darkness Rising, Part 1)

Dreadwing is the twin to Skyquake. It is described as a "Split Spark" leading to Dreadwing knowing of his brothers death.

The Thirteen ended up leaving behind a few descendants, some of which forming certain of the many variations seen in the Cybertronian race. Shifters like Makeshift are supposedly descended from Amalgamous Prime. (Exiles) And Optimus Prime is implied to be a descendant of Prima due to possessing a "Primian" polarity. Transformers Vault

More stuff from TF Wiki, your one stop shopping experience for all Transformers. :D


	379. Chapter 379

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 379)

-0-Cybertron

The trucks moved along the highways under armed escort. There were roving gangs that were bolder than even Soundwave like to think that were raiding where they could. These trucks were headed for the north to bring food to aid stations and army bases that were there. It was 'day' on the planet, the light of stars making the gloom less obvious. They were roaming freely moving along an arm of what the humans called the Milky Way, the arm that Earth belonged to as well, the Orion Arm or Spur.

They were long detached from the star that fed their planet giving Primus needed sustenance to support the life that flourished once upon a time on his pristine surfaces. Now it was a damaged dormant figure forlornly traveling through the cosmos without seemingly a destination. Upon its once sparkling surfaces his progeny struggled to survive. Given that they were of the constitution that they had, they were surviving what would have killed any organic life form that was unfortunate enough to live there.

The three moons of Cybertron fled with the planet, holding to their orbits almost through the will of Primus. It was as if He had them in his thrall even now. Their enormous presence loomed in the sky as the convoy drove toward it, heading for the northern part of Iacon. The drive would be uneventful but no one taking it would be unaware that paralleling them out of the line of sight were armed mechs from the gangs.

-0-At the med station, Camp Mercy #3, Polyhex, Cybertron

Prime walked through the wards checking this and that function, comforting where he could the mechs and occasional femme that lay in the berths. They were in much better shape most of them after assistance, the ones missing parts especially. They had been taken in for emergency surgery with the replacement of parts of themselves where they could be made. Some of them would have to be given their limbs later when their protoform was in the condition to accept them. Infections and protoform wasting was epidemic. Transfusions of the proper energon with massive supplemental infusions had been a turnaround for some and a lifesaver for all. Some of them actually could converse now rationally.

Prime sat on a chair next to a berth where a mech lay, heated blankets comforting him as he haltingly talked about things in the Dead End. "It was the only place left to go. We were harassed out of everywhere else. It was the end. I thought I was going to die there."

"No," Prime said kindly. "You are going to live in my colony and be well. What about your family? Your dependents?"

He thought a moment, then shrugged. "I don't remember."

"When you do, tell us. We can help you find them again," Prime said.

The mech nodded. "I don't know why I can't remember them," he said wistfully.

A voice next to him drew Prime to the bed behind him. Lying there looking better than Prime remembered when he was brought in, a mech reached out for him. Prime took his servo squeezing it gently. "That mech," he said wearily. "He's my bond."

Prime felt his spark flutter. He nodded. "You will stay together. When you get to Autobot City you will get more help."

The weary mech nodded, squeezing Prime's servo weakly. Prime stayed with both until they fell into recharge, then he moved on to the next and the next and the next.

-0-Ratchet

He gave over triage to Goldwing, then hurried inside to help the neurosurgeons begin to process the increasing number of cases that were processor related. Some were gunshots from 'Cons having target practice, some were blows earned in fights over scraps and some were accidents. They were extensive and some were iffy but all were given the best attention possible. Most of them would regain their functions. It would just take a while and a lot of support.

He worked on and on, taking case after case as the search teams marked off half of the Dead End as cleared.

-0-Home

Corr sat in the sunshine sipping his 'tea' while Chan read the newspaper to him. He was in 'his' rocking chair, a 'chair that moves, Chan … how clever' he had said. They got one at The Home Store that afternoon. It would be his when he got to come home. He was doing much better, the spells coming farther apart and lasting less and less long. The treatment was working on the physical part. The treatment on the emotional and spiritual part would come next.

Docker walked in with a box of treats and a big smile. She sat and opened it. "Look, Corr. You can get these here," she said as she held the box out.

Corr paused, then looked inside with a smile. "That is lovely. How did you get it? Did Ratchet help you? Sonny is such a good little mech."

"He is," Docker said with a smile as they helped themselves to the unheard of luxury of Cybertronian high end pastries.

"Where is Sonny?" Corr asked as he took a bite, savoring it as he did.

"He's working with the Autobots somewhere helping our people, Corr," Docker replied.

"He's a good mech, our Sonny. Being in the army is a good thing for him. He can help our soldiers," Corr said with a nod. "Did you know a football game is coming up, Docker? Our little mechs are playing."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" Docker asked with a grin.

Corr nodded. "They are. I think we might get to go there and watch it. Sonny is supposed to know someone."

Docker grinned. "He does, Corr. He knows the Prime."

The afternoon would pass peacefully in the sun room of the Processor Hospital and Day Center.

-0-At RTR Tools

Appa Ratchet sat in his chair with his cat enjoying the heat of the smelters and the happier conversation of his younglings. Ravel was busy doing this and that while waiting for metal to heat to the right temperature for additives. "And I heard that Corr is making such good progress. I'm so happy about that."

Appa grinned. "Sparkling therapy cannot be discounted, Ravel," he said with a grin.

Ravel paused sorting out a box of additive bits of slag, then grinned at Appa. "Never truer words ever spoken."

-0-At the Sparkling Day School, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Orion stood beside the tub of water watching the strange little critters floating in it. They were holographic images of human fish, fish that were typical for aquariums on Earth. It was a new thing that would be used to explain them and show off Cybertronian aqua lifeforms when the programming for that part was completed. It took every bit of self control that he had not to jump in with them.

Han stood beside him, the two fixated on the fish. Han glanced at Orion, then pointed at one that was called a Siamese Fighting Fish or Beta on the identification card that was fixed to the cabinet part of the device. It fluttered wing-like fins and tail that were a deep scarlet. Another one beside it was deeply blue. That they would not be able to be together in a normal tank without eating each other was lost on the infants who found them fascinating.

"I like shish." -Orion

"Shish?" -Han

Orion nodded. "Shish. One shish, two shishes, bad shish, two."

Han looked at him with a strained expression tinged by a dash of WTF are you talking about. "Fish."

Orion looked at Han, considered his remark, then pointed at the tank. "Shish. Shishes. Two."

"Fish." Han stared at Orion, then the fish, then Orion. "Why you talk bad?"

Orion looked at him, then the fish. Then he looked at Han again. "You bad."

"**You** talk bad. **I** talk good," Han said. He turned to look at Orion. "You talk bad. You can't talk good."

Orion looked at Han with gathering fury and insult. **"I, ORION! I TALK GOOD!"**

**"YOU TALK BAD! YOU CAN'T TALK GOOD! ORION CAN'T TALK GOOD!"**

For a moment they glared at each other, then they paused to look around. The room had frozen into a shocked tableau of adults who looked at the two with amazement.

Orion looked at Han, then the adults. The biggest 'shit eating grin' of all time (according to Robert Epps) then appeared on his cute little face. His servos went behind his back as he stared at the adults who seemed as one to rise up together.

Han grinned at Orion, then folded his arms across his chassis as he waited for the boom to fall on Orion. He would be sitting in his chair of doom for a while counting his fingers trying to figure out why he was here and Orion was sitting in the sympathetic laps of just about everyone in the room getting hugs and pats.

Life was fragged sometimes.

-0-At the gate

Smokey ran from the truck he had just driven in, then out to rejoin the group handling that part of the process. There were hundreds of trucks stretching farther out than his optics allowed, all of them driven by Decepticon soldiers or the odd civilian. Most of them were silent but some of them asked him a quick question or two before he had to drive forward. He felt if he could stand and talk to them it might mean something good for the future. As it was, there was nothing more to do than to run forward and do his bit. It was exciting to be back here assisting in what was the most epic adventure of his life thus far.

That Hot Rod did the same shift in the same location didn't hurt a bit either.

-0-Sunspot

He sat in the classroom taking notes as Mr. Terradive explained on the projected map of Cybertron on the screen before them where the missions were happening and what it meant for those who might still be there. They were all excited about the idea of their home world being assisted though what that meant overall was still a nebulous thing. Their home world was Cybertron but the world that was home was Mars. It was good that they were getting it back but few of the infants in the room short of Sunspot had ever been there. It was good and it was also still academic to most of them as they carefully wrote down important things on their personal datapads as Terradive pointed out the most important parts.

-0-Rambler

"What do you suppose in light of our conversations about the factions and their different goals does this mission mean to the long term prospects for reuniting Cybertron to our own colony here?" Mr. K was their social studies and geography teacher. The mission had thrown curriculums into a cocked hat as the venture made Cybertron even that more important in the lives of the people here. The students thought about it, then Rambler raised his servo. "Rambler."

"I would think that it means that sooner rather than later something good for Cybertron will come. Its wandering. It has no one taking care of it and in the end if Soundwave can't feed everyone the planet will be abandoned. He needs food and stuff to make the planet rise up again. He can only get it from us," Rambler ventured.

Faun nodded. "Most of the population left during the Diaspora. He's got maybe half or less than half. He still has to feed everyone to make sure workers are around. I don't see him having it easy at all."

"What about the stand off that surely is in place to make this possible?" Mr. K asked.

"I hope it lasts," a small femme, Ensme said quietly. "I think most of my family are still there."

They would talk about that for a while before lunch.

-0-Ratchet

He walked out to look at the process going on at the gate. It was smooth and continuous. Energon of this quality should be reaching the outer most rims of habitation by now. He walked to where the drivers stood waiting their turn. They looked at him, then Hot Rod nodded. "Hi. How's it going."

Ratchet shrugged. "I think its orderly and up to specs. I'm going to Mars for a few joors, then I'll be back. Keep the lid on, younglings."

They nodded. "We will, Ratchet," Smokey said earnestly. Everyone grinned as they nodded.

Ratchet turned to walk to the Ops Center and a bridge to home. He would arrive just as the infants were getting out of school.

-0-Autobot Embassy, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They gathered to make the journey to Mars. They were going for a special briefing by the Prime himself so that the humans would be up-to-date on the new mission. As they gathered the bridge burst into life. Staring at it, then the grinning face of Sandstorm who had bridge duty at Diego, they walked through with General Morshower and Warren Roberts in the lead. When they reached the other side their bones were ringing. They didn't notice the little human female sitting in a comfortable chair nearby facing the bridge platform. They noticed the distinctive mech sitting beside her sharing the view of her telenovella. Rosa Figueroa-Jimenez watching them enter the room, then turn to walk away to the vehicle parked nearby that would take them upstairs. They drove off as the bridge shut down.

Rosa looked up at Inferno. :Mr. Inferno, the ghosts just came back to Mars:

It took Inferno a second to get it, then he was up and on his way.

-0-TBC 3-25-15


	380. Chapter 380

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 380)

-0-In the Ops Center of Camp Mercy #3, Polyhex, Cybertron

Ratchet listened to the call through the bridge system that there would be no transfers for the present time until the 'bug' was sorted out. He commed Ironhide in Kaon. :What's with the bridges? I was going to go home for a few joors:

:Figueroa's mama can see the femmes in their ghost forms: Ironhide replied. :She saw them come through the bridge from Diego. All of the system is down until they get a handle on corralling them but for the supply bridge from Mars to Cybertron:

:Frag: Ratchet said. :I can't even come to you can I?:

"Nope. Only ships for this project. We don't know what the system elsewhere can offer to them yet. Until we get them everyone is stuck where they are. Get some recharge in the officer's quarters in Wolf, Ratchet. I'll whip your aft if you don't:

:I might like it, Ironhide. What about you?:

:I'm good. Atar and I are trading off until Flint can step back from the ground game:

:Alright. I'm going to take a snooze: Ratchet said. :See ya later:

:Alright: Ironhide said as the line went dormant.

Ratchet walked from the center to the elevator that would take him to the officer's deck where the cabins were. Entering one, he walked to the berth and fell flat on his face. He was in recharge before he hit the cushions.

-0-Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Rosa sat on the console of the tactical station watching as the big mechs conferred. She had caught the femmes coming through the bridge, then flying off through the walls toward the city itself. Inferno had carefully carried her upstairs and got her settled on the console with her entertainment pad and her crochet bag. She sat contented to watch.

Prowl was hunched over sensors as they made a sweep of the city in all of the many and sundry sub modulations of energy that existed. They currently had no hits. The only weapon they had against the femmes was the tiny sweet human woman sitting nearby watching them.

Prowl turned to walk to her pausing before her. "Mrs. Figueroa-Jimenez," he began.

:Please, Mr. Prowl … call me Rosa: she said beaming at this, the most elegant mech she knew among the many bots she was acquainted with. She also had a feeling that Paragon, another elegant mech of the same type must be some kind of relative as well. They were both such dignified gentlemen.

He grinned slightly. "Rosa. Tell me what you saw again, please."

:I was sitting with Mr. Inferno who is just the nicest man. We were watching my stories on my entertainment device when the bridge opened. I saw a number of youngsters walk through, then the ghosts behind them. They walked behind, then rose up in the air when they got to this side. It was then that they flew through the roof disappearing: She didn't tell them of the other two ghosts she saw that morning, one human and the other Cybertronian. They were just hanging around for the fun of it and no threat. They had both told her so.

It was normal for a sensitive like her.

Prowl nodded. "You have seen the images of the two femmes that we are tracking, correct?"

:Yes sir: she replied. :It was them. They didn't look at me. They were on their way to some other place. I don't know where but they went upward through the ceiling above the bridge room:

"I would like to know, Rosa," Prowl said with a slight nod of his helm at her name, "Is there anything about your ability or sensitivity that can allow them to zero in on you or know that you are able to see them? I wish to provide for you all the security necessary to protect you:

:No, Mr. Prowl. That is … unless I want them to see me: she said with a smile.

Prowl blinked several times.

-0-In the House of Horrors called Wheeljack's Lab

They stood around the table puzzling the problem. Sitting on her chair crocheting away as they did, Rosa Figueroa-Jimenez worked on the booties some more. They had spirited her to the lab to try and figure out what to do about this new bit of news. Wheeljack looked at her along with Perceptor and two physics experts from the University of Altihex in the old orns. "Mrs. Fig-"

:Rosa. I love your lights by the way. Very attractive: she said with a smile.

Wheeljack grinned. "Rosa. Tell me, Rosa … how can you attract their attention and how do you keep them from seeing you?"

She consider the question, something she hadn't thought about for the greater part of her life after she figured out how to keep ghosts from pestering her unless she wanted them to. The seances at her house, something Jorge had experienced all his life were **EPIC **and she gave them to packed living rooms for years. :I am a light in the darkness. They see me when I shine. When I don't want them to I don't shine:

Everyone looked at her, mechs with more smarts per square inch than all the computers and brain power possible on Earth from the stone age to the 26th century. They glanced at each other, then her again. Wheeljack ventured the statement that information demanded. "Then they see your energy, your light … when you want them to. You have a way to mute it when you don't want them around."

She nodded. :I have always seen them. All the women in my family can. When I was a child I would wake up and their faces would be right in front of mine. Right against my face. I would scream. My mama would tell me to shut them out and give me medals of the saints for protection. We went to mass every day. I still do. We need a priest here by the way: She smiled brightly. :I gave seances when I was young and kept them going. I can tell things, see things. My seances are very popular. People ask me for omens, predictions, who is going to love who. There's a baby ahead for Mr. Optimus:

Prowl blinked, then glanced at Wheeljack. He looked back at her. "Most don't know about my ada."

Rosa nodded. :I am aware but I am not speaking about your mama. I am speaking about you and Mr. Prime. I see one coming:

Prowl considered the comment a moment, then xeroxed it, made 57 carbon copies, put it into digital format, transferred it all over his processor filing it into every compartment known to exist, then straightened himself back into the mech in charge of a security problem for his main squeeze, the anointed Messiah of their people. A psychic human with an impressive track record for the paranormal had made a prediction and he was going to believe it. Of course, no one would know that he did.

Optimus Prime would of course. He would stand in Kaon blinking with surprise as it filtered over the bond. Then he would go about his job because he was Prime. No one did it better.

Ask Ironhide.

"I think I lost my train of thought," Prowl said with a slight grin. "What I want to know is very simple, gentlemen," he said to the mechs gathered around. "What do they see, would they see her energetic aura as a bright light and would they go to it? If they did, how can we duplicate it? If this even has a possibility of being a way to trap them, how could it be done? How would they perceive it? Would it draw them? Perhaps would they mistake it for a portal between their dimensions like the bridges? How would we contain them? They would also be able to generate a pretender-type shell and hide as anyone here in the colony if they knew they were being tracked. These are the questions that must have answers. I leave that to you." He looked at the mechs who looked at him, then Wheeljack grinned. "I hope someone wrote all that down."

Even Rosa laughed.

-0-At the school nearby

Han stood in the line with his little Spongebob Squarepants book bag on his little shoulders. He wore a Spongebob outfit too because it was his latest obsession. The odd little guy who lived in a pineapple under the sea was **HILARIOUS**. Even his little brother, Lef thought so. Their hunter-killer atar of yore, Revo thought it was hilarious that his sons thought the show was hilarious as they sat watching it on the weekend together. He had learned not to take them into The Sparkling Center when he had to drop in because nothing with that character on it was safe from his kids.

The softie.

Standing two kids in front of Han, Orion of Mars waited to go home too. He wore his specialty backpack, the one his wayward ada had made for him that said 'My dad is a truck' on the front with a cartoon applique of Ironhide's alternative format on the bright yellow surface. He wore a new get up that his ada(s) had gotten him together. It was green and had a cross belt in the front with leggings that matched along with mittens, etc. A hat with long blond 'hair' finished the ensemble which proclaimed to one and all who saw him that yes, here was Legolas of the Green Wood.

Or a short hilarious version of him.

He waited as his brother lined up beside him, smiling at Orion as he admired the 'wig' on his little helm, the one with finials poking out of it. He himself wore a simpler new outfit. It was one designed to make him look like a mountain man after a comment that Ironhide had made about how the humans had a whole back history in Canada and America that was interesting.

"Mountain men, Ratchet. They were tough and did tough things."

"Like what, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked to be companionable.

"Well … uh, they rode around the mountains and trapped."

/... search, 'trapping', download info, disconnect link .../

/ … frag .../ "Uh, Ironhide, you do know what trapping is, right?" Ratchet had asked.

"Yeah. They rode around and collected pelts and furs and things."

Pause.

"You don't think the animals who had the furs and pelts just unzipped them and handed them over do you?" -Ratchet

Pause.

"Uh, no but I'm sure ..." Pause to initiate own search. "Frag. That had to hurt."

"I think getting your paw caught in a trap, then getting skinned from one end to the other might have smarted a little." -Ratchet, grinning at the big doofus of his dreams sitting in **HIS CHAIR** with his latest obsessive collection of Americana books and other historical stuff from around Earth.

"Still think mountain manning is okay?" -Ratchet checking for information and sanity

"Not if you're a beaver its not," Ironhide coming to conclusions against his will.

To mollify the sadness, Ratchet had a mountain man kit made up for Praxus down to the little 'moccasins', wrap around coat with the beautiful color bars of red, blue and yellow on a white background and a broad brim hat with holes for his finials topping his little helm. He was a mountain man(let) from top to bottom.

Ironhide nearly plotzed. "Praxus! All you need is a horse!" Ironhide said with a big smile when he saw the rig for the first time.

"Don't forget a shootin' iron there, pardner," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide smirked. "Little mech would need a mini-con popgun or he'd tip over."

"I'll alert the press."

Walking to school that morning with 'Legolas' and Praxus 'the Mountain Mech(let) was hilarious and memorable.

They stood in line waiting, Hero joining them in her new kit, one that resembled Rosie the Riveter from World War II fame because she liked the bandana tied around that iconic lady's helm. A little 'denim' jacket covered up the overalls she wore to make it a complete picture. Standing behind her in his favorite outfit for the cold, a big fuzzy onesie with hat that made him look like a panda bear, Prowler waited.

It was a riotously colorful, highly amusing crew of infants that lined up to go home, their outfits as colorful as their infant armor. They walked out to waiting family and friends, those that went to daycare lining up behind their handlers. Miracle who was going with his grandada grinned at Kestrel. He wore a white onesie that made him look like a bunny. Behind him in a matching outfit was Sojourner in her own bunny suit. The twins who were winding their way toward Tagg walked in matching floral outfits that had hats covered in flowers, ever the artistic tastes of their ada on display. His girls were the Cybertronian version of Audrey Hepburn.

It was a good thing too because outside it was dropping in temperature for the latest and darkest part of spring/winter. Outside it was nearly -150 degrees with no end in sight. Even adults with compromised systems or were elderly with problems had to be careful in that kind of cold.

Everyone walked, toddled, hopped and skipped out with their families, the most vulnerable being tucked into holds for the transport to their next stop. The rest were leashed up and made their way forward. Legolas and the Mountain Man made a point of leading the way, gabbing about their day and a certain mech's run in with some guy named Spongebob.

It would be hilarious.

-0-TBC 3-25-15 **edited 3-26-15**

NOTES: We needed sparkling goodness. :D

Anyone who talks to a medium which Rosa qualifies to be is having a seance. You don't need to sit around a table holding hands to have one. :D:D:D It would surprise you how many families have someone in their family Like Rosa who have experiences like this. I do. Several. :D I really enjoy that part of Fig's storyline from Beyverse.


	381. Chapter 381

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 381)

-0-Hydrax Plateau: Camp Mercy #2

The endless lines of trucks stretched out into infinity it seemed to Red Alert as he stood at the gate watching their headlights. For every three that stood at the gates waiting, three more were joining a long line to drive away. It was an endless round of motion, a mission of mercy for the multitudes that still lived here. How many that was, they didn't know. Soundwave was still holding slag close to his chassis, the fragger.

More trucks came, their drivers stepping out as Autobots climbed in to take them inside the gates. The drivers stood a moment, then one of them walked toward Red, his servos in plain sight. Red who watched him with his gun clutched tightly in his fist scanned him for threat. The Decepticons guns were in subspace and he wasn't making any twitchy moves.

Red was taking care of that for the two of them.

He paused, then glanced inside. "Where's Prime?"

"He's not here. He's at the camp in Polyhex," Red replied as he scoped out the bold intruder with his intense blue optics.

"Some of us aren't happy here. Some of us are talking. We want to know the rules of surrender," he said. He looked at Red. "Rumors say that your colony is a real city, like a real Cybertronian city."

"What if it is?" Red asked.

"Maybe some of us are tired of living here like this. Maybe some of us would like to come your way and see what it would take to surrender." He looked at Red. "Some of us are sincere."

"Sincere enough to give your oath to the Matrix? Sincere enough to be a positive for the rest of us? One slagger has broken his oath so far. All that was left of him was the outer armor. Everything inside burst into flames and turned to ash."

The mech stared at Red, then nodded. "So it would be if you break the oath. If we gave it, we would keep it."

"The Decepticons there have an association and they police their own. When you frag up, then make you run the gauntlet. A really long one."

"Sounds like them," the big mech said. "When will Prime be here again?"

"I don't know. Ask when you come back. Maybe you'll get lucky," Red said.

The mech nodded, then walked back to wait for his truck which was getting the last drops added to the huge tank in the back. He stood talking to the others there, both of them highly interested in what he had to say. Red would not know they were brothers, three mechs who had tough records in the 'Cons but were smart enough to read the handwriting on the wall. They were ready for change. They would be back through and hopefully the Prime would be there. They entered their trucks and drove back to the road that would take them north to the massive need beyond the depot.

Red would report the incident. Prime would calculate roughly when they would return and try to be here the next time they came through. He would be and so would Star Saber and Dai Atlas.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl stood at the sensor station watching the massing bits of light that were heading their way in a new migration. He had sent Seekers out to fly over and determine not only need but threat. What brief intel they had been sent by the distant mass of Cybertronian suffering made mention of threat. Whether that was 'Cons or someone else, he had yet to determine. He needed more intel before he could bring it before Prime. That mech was still on Cybertron leading the mission there.

He turned to walk to the center command table sitting as he triggered the huge data map that would supply anything and everything that could be known as far out as fifty light years in all direction. It showed the system with the mass heading their way, the various forts where they maintained their presence, the aliens making their way along the ancient trade path, the efforts of Razorclaw to dig in where he was and the placement and disposition of every particle of anything that existed in the entire area. From the smallest dust to the biggest comets, Prowl could see it all.

Leaning back, he looked at the communications station. "Anything back from the patrol, Teesie?" he asked.

The little femme Home Guardsman doing her three monthly four orns on the job shook her pretty helm. "Not yet, Commander. They have not responded since the last send."

"Thank you," Prowl said as he looked at the datapad. The lights indicating the Seeker patrol was still on course to intercept the migration. It was now only a matter of time. It aggravated him severely to have such a lack of information. Then a call made him toss that into a cocked hat as he arose to meet an emergency.

His ada was having separation pains.

-0-On a berth somewhere out there on Cybertron

:Ratchet:

He on-lined swiftly, his emergency programming taking over. :What?:

:Where are you?:

:I was recharging on Cybertron, Prowler. How can you forget where I am?:

:My ada is separating:

Ratchet sat straight up as everything he had kicked online at one time. He sat a moment with processor freeze, then gathered his marbles. :WHAT THE FRAG!?:

:For once, you and I agree:

Ratchet staggered up heading for the monitor nearby. :I'm connecting through the comm system, slagger: It fritzed, then came online. :Get online:

The picture cleared as Prowl's handsome face appeared. "Why must events plague us so?" he asked with a frown.

"Is that rhetorical, fragger?" Ratchet asked with a slight grin.

"Language, Ratchet. We're all in the separation room at the Femme Hospital," Prowl said as he moved to allow the view. Miler who was reclining in the heated chair and Venture who was rubbing his peds waved. Ratchet waved back. Prowl reappeared. "You're missing out on a historic moment."

"So is Optimus, I would imagine. And the twins, Bluestreak," Ratchet recited before being cut off.

"Fragger," Prowl whispered.

"**I HEARD YOU!**" Miler called out in the background.

Prowl winced, then grinned faintly. "We need to go on the town soon."

"The jail misses us," Ratchet replied in agreement. He grinned. "I can watch from here and offer my very expensive advise which in a normal world you couldn't afford."

"You're certifiable," Prowl replied.

"Does Optimus and the others know?" Ratchet asked.

"Not yet. No sense in everyone being miserable," Prowl said with a sigh.

They would commiserate for some time together. It would take a while for the infant to decide to leave the warmth and company of his ada for the uncertain but highly entertaining world beyond.

-0-The Dead End

They walked through the deserted streets with deep earth scanners in their servos. They were looking for the harder to reach individuals who had fled at the sight of mechs and femmes walking through carrying off the inhabitants. There was a maze of tunnels below that dead ended at the borders of the district.

Some of the inhabitants yet to be corralled could be seen watching. Even leaving out good energon here and there didn't persuade them that they were safe. They didn't feel it. Nothing about his place and any normal strangers coming inside was trustworthy after all this time.

Star Saber walked into a tunnel entrance, then crept further inside. He would be there for a while, then emerge leading 12 confused mechs and a femme that he had strung together with energon bindings servo to servo. Most of them were terrified, half of them were delusional and all of them were salvageable. They would be taken to the Camp for emergency medical help. Then they would be taken to Gliese which was in the process of preparing for four relief bots the size of Titan.

-0-In the Femme Hospital

:Metroplex to Prowl:

:Prowl here, Metroplex:

:We will be receiving four relief mechanisms in about half a joor. Are you ready to land them in the open vista?:

:We are, Metroplex. I am on my way. Inform me when they are prepared to land. Have them follow the plan the others used:

:Understood. Metroplex out:

Prowl turned to his ada and atar. "We are getting four city-formers who are going to be relief vessels on Gliese. I have to go and attend to their arrival. I will return as fast as I can."

"Go and do your duty, son. We are in good servos," Miler said with a grin. Venture nodded, then both watched as the big mech turned reluctantly to leave. When he was gone, Miler sighed. "I wish he were here."

"He, Optimus and Ratchet both," Venture said sadly.

"**I'm here!**" Ratchet said with a big smile over the distance between the room and Cybertron.

Miler laughed aloud. **"I FORGOT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"**

It was the right touch for the right moment.

-0-Outside in the open space between cities, a landing pad for titans

Prowl stood on the hillside nearby, one of sculpted debris from Titan's rampage to watch as a massive ship began to descend into the atmosphere from space. It was white, showed scores from firepower and bore the insignia of a medical ship all of that group bore. It also bore the tattoos of the Autobots, the Emblems of the Primes and the emblem of their family.

It would take nearly a joor to land them all, then the rush to get them repaired, upgraded and ready to go to Gliese would be on. Prowl would stay as long as he dared, then rush back to the Femme Hospital to wait.

It wouldn't be long.

-0-Prime

He got the message about Miler and felt a flash of disappointment that he would not be there. He messaged the twins and Bluestreak, commiserated with them a moment, then turned back to the problem at servo. Ships parked on the landing pad next to the hospital were loading the first group of patients to be airlifted out of the area. They were the most damaged of the Wasteland, the traumatized and half destroyed who would need rest and recuperation elsewhere out of harms way.

He had bridged to Kaon to watch the transfer. Five of the battle cruisers had been recalled to Mars since the initial landing was over and war hadn't happened. Five others from each of the three outposts remained to transport the sick and injured as well as show a fist to the locals. Soldiers and Home Guard carried stretchers to a ship waiting to leave. Nearby, massive tanker ships worked to refuel the depot. It was well organized, well thought out and going to plan.

He turned to walk to the Ops Center and bridge to Camp Mercy on the Hydrax Plateau. It would only take seconds and he was there. He would check out the process, watch the lines of trucks come and go, then observe the lifting of relatively healthy individuals to go to Mars itself. They would be outpatients in the Home Healthcare system. They would be the lucky ones.

The light of trucks and light towers cast a surreal affect to the mission as the dance of relief and lifesaving wore onward. Prime would watch, then turn to go to Polyhex. There was always something to do somewhere. He would be there to do it.

He would eventually find out that Miler had a mech. He wouldn't find out its name. That would be for three orns from now. It was his most sincere hope to be there to hear it with the rest of the family. The way things were going, that was going to be a forlorn hope. But here in this place among those who came for a lifesaving can of energon or those who came to be saved by the doctors, that was not in short supply.

-0-TBC 3-26-15 **edited 3-27-15**

NOTES:

Re: Ghosts in Transformers. They believe in them and there are references to them about here and there, especially the episode where Starscream tried to go from being one to being alive again.

Figueroa referenced his mom's clairvoyance in the first movie, something that was a cool thing for me, the writer to use. Not only does it emphasize the aliens for being alien among the humans because they believe, it emphasizes those humans among us that have the same sense of alienation because of their abilities to see and hear them too.

I have a great aunt who could do this sort of thing. There are other things too that ran in that side of the family among the women like knowing when someone is going to die, hearing voices calling, seeing things move by themselves and my dad actually seeing my mother's dead brother, my dad who never believed in ghosts until then. It is just the way things are if this is something in your life. Fig's mama is sensitive and clairvoyant so the bots who understand the physics if you will of this aren't surprised. They accept it and will try and find a way to use it to help them with the femmes.

Life is amazing and strange. Some of us know that better than others. Right, Fancyspinner? :D:D:D Your grandmother sounds like my great aunt, awesome. :D:D:D


	382. Chapter 382

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 382)

NOTE: I am going to be going back through some characters from before who must be dealt with along with everyone else. Everything about them that you will read is canon. :D:D:D

-0-In a holding cell in the courthouse lock up

Needlenose sat on a bench in the cell which was part of the holding area for pending cases. A guard stood by the door chatting with someone he couldn't see outside. He was tired of being locked up and when his public defender told him that the date of the order of release had been reached so that he could have a hearing he nearly came apart at the seams.

Several bots who were in for fighting and drunkenness were taken out of their cells. They walked contritely for the door, then disappeared. It was quieter but there were others around him waiting too. He was wondering when it was his turn when his public defender walked in heading to his cell, then waited as he was brought out. They went out together following the guard to the courtroom where they took a seat at the table for defendants.

Coln-2 who took all of the state's cases against violent Decepticon prisoners glanced at Pulley, the intense young defender for Needlenose. He nodded, then both sat waiting for the magistrate, a femme named D-R1 to begin. D-R1 conferred with the clerk, then they began. "Who is the first case today, Misshu?" she asked the clerk.

Checking the datapad with the schedule, Misshu replied, "The Prime against Needlenose, defendant. He is represented by Pulley of the Colonial Public Defenders Office."

"Are you ready to plead your cases, gentlemen?" D-R1 asked.

"Yes, your honor," both of them replied.

"Very well," D-R1 said. "You may begin for the state, Coln-2."

He stood up putting his datapad down. "Your honor, a simple review of the career of this mechanism reveals that he is a dedicated Decepticon with a spotty record of peace time behavior. I would also say that the group from which he was recovered, one of Megatron's elite Mayhem Attack squads is not an ordinary unit.

"The group was in a migration and refused to surrender peacefully. They had to be boarded, then taken one by one and in the course of that some of our soldiers were wounded while a number of the Decepticons fought to the death. It is a given in the course of reckoning the hierarchy of seriousness of the Decepticon order of battle, the attack mayhem squads are given jobs that anyone of principle and character would refuse to countenance.

"Some of those on his team were Bludgeon, Catilla, Chop Shop and Venom. Those are hardcore Decepticon killers. They commanded his group and one can only imagine the terrors that they inflicted upon others in the course of their rampages," Coln-2 said. "We have to protect the public interests from those who by choice or processor ill health are untrustworthy and dangerous from being free to roam and live among them.

"We are recovering from a devastating war and we are at present working in delicate conditions upon Cybertron itself. To have unstable mechs running loose right now is problematic at best and dangerous at worst. As far as can be determined, Needlenose has done nothing to improve himself. He is still a danger and I ask the court to leave him where he is."

"Thank you, Coln-2." She looked at the defense. "Pulley?"

He nodded, then arose to plead his case in this hearing that would determine whether Needlenose would go through a battery of tests to see if he could have day privileges or whether he went back to the prison to try again. "Your honor, we do not dispute that my client has come from poor circumstances. He does not declare that he is a perfect soul. Given the circumstances of his arrest, more needs to be added.

"When the Autobots entered the ship, they were there to take the crew into custody. They were a bad group of mechs. Needlenose himself was there under orders which he had to follow because they were given by Megatron himself. He was a designer on Cybertron, a fashion designer of the first rank. He would take up his vocation again if given a chance. If we are to make peace for everyone, we must reach out to everyone.

"Needlenose wishes to have daily privileges so that he can find his footing again and become a productive member of our society. He can't do that in jail. We aren't asking for complete liberty. We are asking for privileges which he understands completely are his to lose or keep. Thank you, your honor." He sat and glanced at Needlenose who watched tensely hoping against hope for a good conclusion.

The magistrate looked through the information on the datapad before her that entailed everything known about the defendant since he was on Cybertron until breakfast this morning. He was high risk but the court could make decisions anyway that they felt were safe. "I am ordering the battery of tests for you that are now required for candidates for the day release program, Needlenose. You have to pass them before we can even consider your situation change request. I am ordering Processor Health to deliver them and report to the court their findings. If they feel you are a good risk, we will consider that. Because we have medical personnel trained specifically in processor health, we can offer this to you for your benefit. You can always decline but if you do, then your request for day release cannot be processed forward."

Needlenose looked at her, then his defender. They had a private off line conversation, then Pulley nodded. "We understand and wish to comply, your honor."

"Very well," D-R1 said with a nod. "Misshu, please send a request for testing for this mech to Processor Health. They will contact you, Pulley and set up the appointments. It is in the defendant's best interest to take this seriously and understand that truth and a sincere desire to change are required."

"Thank you, your honor," Pulley said.

"This case is in abeyance until the data is collected and submitted with a report from Processor Health. Thank you, gentlemen."

They stood and with Needlenose in tow, Pulley walked back to the lock up to go over the process. They disappeared inside, then more drunken kids appeared, their uptight families glaring at them as they stepped out. They were suitably contrite.

-0-Femme, Elderly, Sparkling and Youngling Hospital, Metroplex Administrative District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl watched as Gypsy did the preliminary data baseline work on the newest little mech in the family. This one was a brother. He had a brother. It was almost unhinging to consider. His ada was sitting on the berth getting the once over from Gypsy's team as his father watched. They both looked relieved and exhausted. "Do you need help with him for tonight? I can run the show from your apartment."

"I remember most of it, son. When you were first home with us, I was terrified. Now with all the infants, I feel like a professional. I guess some things you never forget," Miler said with a big smile.

Gypsy walked to him with the infant wrapped in a warming blanket. "Who is first?"

"Prowl." -Miler and Venture

Prowl blinked at the slight breach in protocol, then took the infant into his arms. Holding him a moment, he moved the blanket, then grinned. "He's beautiful."

"He is. I am tempted to tell you his name and why we chose it but we will wait," Miler said as he stood up then paused to get a clear helm.

"I can wait. I just hope everyone can come home to hear it with me," Prowl said as he turned to his genitors. z"Who gets him next."

"Miler/Venture." -Miler and Venture

"You go, Ven." Miler grinned.

Venture looked at him, then turned to his son. Prowl handed over the infant then subbed his camera. Taking images while Venture smiled at his son, he began a file to send to everyone in three orns. Venture held him, then gave him to Miler who held him gently. He burst into tears. **"He's so perfect! Just like you were, Prowl! I love him so! This place is sacred to me, Venture! Everything that is good came from this place!"**

Venture grinned. "I know. Can you make it or do you want to stay?"

"I can go. I want him home with us. I want to take care of him," Miler said.

Prowl grinned at his father, then the two turned with Miler and walked to the door. They left quietly. Gypsy and her team followed with the paperwork. It was soundless once more in the room. On the monitor watching with a big grin, Ratchet cleared his throat. "Uh, hello? Anyone there?" he asked with a chuckle, then turned off the feed himself.

-0-Waiting at the apartment in Vos Tower, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ravel and Kestrel waited in the chairs of the apartment chatting together. They had managed to part out the infants to make their way toward the hospital only to be told they were too late. They went to the apartment to help Miler and Venture when they got there. When they finally did, it was a very happy crew that met them.

"Oh, Miler … I am so glad you are alright," Kestrel said as Miler walked into the apartment followed by Prowl and Venture. "We tried to get there but it was chaos with the infants."

"It's alright, Kestrel," Miler said as he stood in the middle of their apartment with the baby. "We're here and that's all that matters."

"You must sit and tell us everything," Ravel said fussing with both of them as Prowl watched with amusement. "I made some tea. You must be so tired."

"I would love some tea, Ravel. Thank you," Miler said with a smile as he sat holding the baby in his arms. The room settled, the chat flowed and all was well. That is, all was as well as it could be with everyone on mission and the colony supporting a beach head on Cybertron.

-0-At the other end of the line

Prime grinned, then turned to the others who were at the ground zero camp in Kaon. "Venture and Miler had a mech."

Congratulations went everywhere and all around as the news was absorbed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were in the Ops Center to discuss the map they were building of the city and surround areas grinned. "So this is what? An uncle or uncle-in-law?" Sideswipe asked.

Prime shrugged. "Beats me," he said with a grin. "I just hope we can break away in three orns to hear his name."

"I don't know. I'm in no hurry to hear Toilet Snake addressed in public," Sideswipe said.

They say laughter is the best medicine. It is.

-0-In an apartment in Vos Tower later on

They stood over the crib watching the tiny mechanism getting his first recharge in his own bed in his tiny little life. "This is amazing."

Miler nodded. "It is. Isn't he perfect?"

"He is. I think Prowl is happy," Venture said.

Miler nodded, then fussed with a blanket tucking it just so. "I think so too. He has a brother."

"He will like the name. He's wired that way, our Prowl," Venture said.

Miler nodded. "I agree. I will need a small bed for him on the Trigger, Venture. You will have to do that for me. I was never very handy that way."

"I am ahead of you, Milie," he said with a grin. "I have the little bed in the closet."

Miler glanced over his shoulder to the infant's closet. A small handcrafted box bed was there with his name carved onto the side. Miler grinned. "Very nice work, Ven."

"It was the easiest thing I have done in a while," he said. "Ready to recharge?"

"In a moment. You can go ahead. I will join you," Miler said.

Venture squeezed Miler's shoulders, then leaned down to kiss his son. He walked out quietly, then it was still a moment. Miler leaned down to whisper to the baby. "I love you. I love your brother. I didn't know what to do for him to make him happy but I will do better with you. I will make sure that you can be who you came here to be, infant. I make you that promise."

Miler straightened, then set the baby sensors. He would go to his own berth where he would lay listening. Then they would both get up and move the crib into their own room. Only then would they both fall into recharge.

Sometimes, old habits are hard to break.

-0-TBC 3-27-15 **edited 4-2-15**

Seriously, Needlenose is a designer. Chic Chips are a line of hardware accessories from the Generation 1 continuity family. '**Chic Chips** are a line of luxurious computer hardware accessories designed by top fashionista Needlenose'.


	383. Chapter 383

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 383)

-0-On a street corner in Iacon

They stood together, two tall mechs with expensive protoform designs and paint schemes. They seemed to be waiting for something or someone but those who were walking past gave them little heed. Life was on and they were living it, heading to their own destinies. The two watched a moment, then glanced at each other. "What now?" Stormy asked.

"We wait to see what's happening. We can manage here without suspicion. We will take a room at The Hotel Praxus and go about our business until the bridges open again."

Stormy nodded. "Alright. Let's go check in." With that, Stormy and Denita in their pretender shells walked to the subway and disappeared.

-0-Camp Mercy #3, Polyhex, Cybertron

Dai Atlas stood in the foyer of the Medical Center watching as the last remaining denizens of the Dead End were brought forward. They were the most paranoid and deranged, their efforts to hide from the 'harvesters' making their capture a truly epic game of cat and mouse.

"What's the likelihood that you missed anyone?" Ratchet asked as he glanced over to the tall pensive mech.

"Not likely. We've got sensors everywhere hidden away that will alert us if anyone goes back. We scoured the underground and sealed the entrances when they proved to be free of anyone hiding. Its all above ground now," Atlas replied.

Ratchet nodded. "Good. The thought of missing even one little spark makes me want to kill myself," Ratchet said as he wrote directions on armor. "The four relief formers are about to head for Gliese. We can move everyone we have here away and make room for the regular suffers."

"That's good news," Atlas said with a nod. "I worried that the crush would do us in. There are workers with ills. They have to return to their jobs and they know it. Having medical and food available has made it easier to accept."

Ratchet nodded. "The orn will come when they won't have to slave and we can go out into the hinterlands to help."

"That will be a great orn," Atlas replied.

-0-Kaon, Cybertron

Lebus watched the data flood in. The energon was reaching both aid stations and troops all over the place. It was still too little but it was an improvement. Once they had more camps sitting around the planet, they would have more and increased rations heading out. He turned to glance through the door of the office where Soundwave was working on the endless datapads that all leaders of state had to address.

The big mech bore all the signs of rage but it was suppressed. He had signified to the Matrix that he had made a promise. He now had to keep it. The alternative was altogether unwise. Lebus grinned slightly. The moment of truth on Mars had been incredibly satisfying. Soundwave trusted the three of them and he had been fooled. The fooler had been fooled.

He grinned, then turned back to his own two-fold job. He had to keep the Decepticon wheels turning as benignly as possible and he had to tell everything that was going on to Prime. It was good to be Lebus he thought. Good indeed.

-0-Break time at Polyhex, Cybertron

"What is the general prognosis, Atar?"

"He is doing especially well, Ratchet. They believe if this continues he can be an outpatient soon and go home where we can take care of him," Tie Down said as he spoke to his son on the monitor.

"You have Home Healthcare come in," Ratchet said sternly. "None of you are up to taking care of him without me there."

"We know, Ratchet. He would be released with Home Healthcare coming every orn. We will be careful and take care of him the best way we can until you come. I would be happy if you were home too. Miler had a son and the naming will be in three orns. Will you and the others be able to come?" Tie asked.

"I don't know, Atar. The bridges are being held for the military and the relief effort. I don't know if we can be spared," Ratchet replied wistfully. "I can't wait to see this one. Miler has a wish to do for this one what he missed on Prowl. How is Prowl?"

"Very happy. Another sparkling and a brother to boot. What is wrong with that picture?" Tie asked with a grin.

"We aren't in it," Ratchet said with one of his own. They chatted a while, then signed off as Ratchet walked back to the job. While he did, Denita and Stormy in their mech pretender frames would be checking into The Hotel Praxus in Terra.

-0-Prison

They sat in their chairs along the fence that kept them in and everyone else out. All around them the bored inhabitants of the Autobot City Military Prison went about their business as equally bored guards walked the perimeter heavily armed. As they sat talking desultorily, something beyond their ability to see was moving about. The figures passed by heading toward the Administrative Center after looking the facility over both inside and out.

No one noticed as they passed through the walls of the control center, their earlier pretender shells discarded as easily as a snake sheds a skin, then moved downward to where the electronic security control center was located. Pausing before the panels, they looked at the unfamiliar controls, then pressed the buttons that they believed would do what they hoped they would.

Disrupt.

Walking toward The Fortress after landing with a ship, Springer and Drift heard the sirens go off. Freezing in their tracks, they looked toward the prison. The tall towers with the flashing lights and sirens that signaled major breaches were going off all around the huge facility. Turning on a dime, subbing their weapons, they ran as fast as they could toward the prison.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl who was deep in logistics prior to sending the four metro-formers off nearly jumped out of his armor. The sirens were going off along with alarm bells in the center itself. A prison failure had occurred and the bars had dropped. How many was unclear.

When the prison failed a number of things happened. A message was sent everywhere that a breach had occurred and that everyone everywhere was to go inside and lock up. It went out over the internal transponders of everyone in the colony of a certain age. A signal went out to the intervention teams that were many, located here and there doing service to the colony as their work designation. They would already be heading there.

Nearby at the airfield, small fighters that would be loaded and on standby would acquire their pilots and lift off to add to the menace that faced anyone foolish enough to defy authorities. He himself was running like the wind toward the highway where he transformed and peeled out.

In the Tower Habitat the human visitors who were the heads of state of France, England and America along with the several relevant members of the United Nations that handled alien affairs paused in their breakfast as the sirens were clearly heard outside.

Warren Roberts stood up and walked to the communications system nearby. Clicking into the emergency data feed, he read the report, then walked to the big television nearby. Turning it on, The Hourly News headed by Aleph was on with the breaking news for the prison.

"... from the Office of the Primes itself. So this is the latest that we have. Everyone is to go inside and lock down. No one and I cannot repeat more strenuously, no one is to be outside. There has been a power failure at the prison. No one knows yet the full extent of the situation there. You are to stay inside and we will bring you the news as we get it. Your transponders will bring you the news as the Office of the Primes releases it.

"All of the schools are in lock down with armed guards at all entrances. You will not be admitted if you go there and it is highly discouraged that you do. Army teams are posted at each with no one going in or out. If you are in businesses or stores, if you are in restaurants or public buildings, stay there. If you are on the street, hurry to the closest building and go inside.

"The Night Watch has been called up and some of the Home Guard to patrol the cities until this emergency is assessed and locked down. The Metro Cities have linked their sensors and are reporting data to Operational Center in the Fortress. Right now, there is very little to report.

"Our prison holds over 5,000 prisoners, some of high value and many who are considered extremely dangerous. Stay inside and you will be safe and protected. All humans are advised to go inside and stay there. An alert was sent to the Hu-An Habitat and the N.E.S.T. Headquarters. Earth 1 and the human science and residential habitats have been sent the messages as well. All of the humans who are out in the colony have been sent override messages through their environmental suit comm system and are ordered to find shelter.

"We have sent reporters to the prison scene and will report anything as we get it. Remember, stay inside," Aleph continued.

The humans looked at each other with pensive expressions as Warren Roberts walked to the big windows nearby. One could just barely see the prison in the distance over the rise of the ridge that separated it from the rest of the colony. There were vehicles driving swiftly, aircraft hovering over it as the mayhem that he knew would be part of the process went on. He dreaded even the idea of being anywhere close to that place.

-0-Prowl

He reached the prison perimeter, then transformed subbing his rockets and guns. He ran forward toward the prison with a flickering spark. He took a moment as he ran to scan the area and get the basic outline of what was happening everywhere. Nearby, the perimeter closest to him appeared to be secured. It would seem that not all of the fences had fallen. At least half of the prison appeared to be functional but that nearest the northeast was down. Some of the inmates were standing by their barracks watching with interest as the other half appeared to be fighting with the guards or running for the hills.

He ran along the fence until he reached the area where fighting was occurring. Setting his guns to stun, he began to point and fire. Bots began to drop as he walked calmly forward shooting everything that didn't look like a guard until the melees in his area stopped and the bots began to fall back.

Nearby watching with both alarm (the prisoners) and grim delight (the guards), the signs of mayhem began to stem. Shooting everything he could see, aiming across the now open spaces of the barracks, Prowl continued to drop bots including a couple that had decided to stop. When he reached the largest mass of bots they had begun to settle down again. **"ENOUGH!"** he yelled.

"**WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON, PROWL!?**" a big mech hollered.

Prowl looked at him, then fired. He dropped like a sack of cement. **"ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME?!"** he hollered.

No one did.

The guards and emergency response teams gathered the inmates, then forced them into a group next to a steel wall that divided the really bad mech barracks from the so-so ones. Some of them stood and bitched but most lounged in groups or sat waiting for the next order.

Prowl paused to see that it was in hand, then ran for the gate. He looked down the way and saw that Sentinel and his group were still in their pen watching with some small amount of satisfaction at Prowl's dilemma. He glanced toward the containment for the Stunticons and the others with them. It was empty. Swearing under his breath, Prowl ran for the Center and its sensors.

-0-Kaon, Camp Mercy #1, at the tactical station

Prime listened, then glanced at Jazz. "Jazz, you're in command. I have to go to Mars for a moment."

"Anything wrong?" Jazz asked as he looked over his shoulder at Prime.

"The prison containment failed. They're gathering things up again but it looks like sabotage," Prime replied.

It was stone silent in the room a moment, then Mirage looked at Prime. "The femmes?" he asked.

Prime looked at him grimly. "It is a most likely scenario," he said, then turned to walk for the elevator, a shuttle and home through the bridge.

"Frag," Jazz whispered before the mission called his attention back.

-0-TBC 3-28-15 **edited 4-2-15**


	384. Chapter 384

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (384)

-0-At the colonial fiasco

Prime landed, then drove swiftly toward the prison. He transformed when he reached it, ending up in the large open expanse of the northeast corner of the prison. The bars were still down as all around him sitting or resting on their knees, several hundred prisoners watched him with varied emotions, most of them not really nice.

Prowl was at the Ops Center he was told but would return once he got the search organized for the missing miscreants which the count listed as 35. The Stunticons were gone but the rest of their halfwit roommates were still here. They had been inside their barracks when the fences fell and when they exited to see what was what elected to stay put. It was a wise move given the aggravation on Prime's face as he took in the scene.

The Officer of the Orn-Day Shift jogged toward him. "Sir, we have all but 35 accounted for. They headed off in that direction for the wasteland," Redspot said nodding toward the empty desert northeast of the colony. "We have trackers from the army out to look for them and the sensors are being trained that way as well."

Prime nodded. "Any idea what happened? Is this sabotage or system failure?"

"We aren't sure yet. Sciences is here and they're going over it in the Command Center. We're holding the lot of them here and the rest still incarcerated are under double guard."

Prime nodded again. "Very good. How many were freed do you know?"

"We did a count electronically of those behind bars and that came to 3,500. That means just a bit over 1,500 were lose. All are here after roundup and a brawl but the 35."

"I will check on the situation inside. If the bars come up how much difficulty do you foresee getting everyone back inside?" Prime asked.

"None," Redspot replied. "We have run scenarios on this with the guard details and the on-call army platoons that are detailed to respond to us. We should have them back in minutes."

"Very well. Good job. Please convey my regards to your contingent, Commandant Redspot," Prime said. He turned to walk to the Command Center past 1,500+ pairs of optics who had nothing better go do than watch him leave. Prime reached the building, then entered. The command post for booking and entry was crowded with scientists and guards. He paused by the desk as all turned to him. "Status report."

"This was sabotage. There is no system failure, Prime," Wheeljack replied as Perceptor and half the scientists with him nodded. "Someone came here and pushed buttons randomly. If they had a clue how the system worked everyone would have been set free."

Prime nodded. "Go off-line," he said. :What is the timetable to return the system?:

:We can do it now. What we can't do is shield against them. We can however station two techs here to move if this happens again. One here to jump on the problem in the tech room and one at the command desk in case this one gets incapacitated in there for back up:

:Make it so, Wheeljack. This is secret above secret. What is the progress on locating the femmes?: Prime asked.

"We are working on it. This is multi-dimensional stuff, Optimus. Its sort of new. Ish. Newish: Wheeljack said with a slight shrug.

Prime nodded. :Newish and infuriating. I think its time to go to Luna Detention Center:

Wheeljack nodded. :Good idea. We'll get this up and get the security detailed until we can design a system that will override any tampering automatically. If we can computer link it, then the system will spring back right away:

:Very well. Continue. Report to Prowl your progress, gentlemen. He will coordinate the information system wide. This is a top priority keeping our people safe. We will hunt down the missing prisoners and return them as well. Thank you: Prime said. He turned to walk out and by the time he was outside the bars flickered, then were back. They blazed a moment, then disappeared, leaving their lethal invisible power to do its job of containment.

A huge roar of disappointment and invective greeted them, then guards began to call names for particular barracks. Prime watched a moment as they reluctantly arose to leave the area. By the time he was on his way to Luna Detention Center everyone but fifteen of the prisoners let loose would be back behind bars again. Twenty of the rogues would be run down in the desert nearby.

-0-Luna Base, Luna, Moon of Earth

Prime stepped off the pad and walked to the door followed by Ironhide, Jarro and Barron. Ironhide bridged in to provide menace and the hard fist to Prime's pointed silence and authority. It was an old and very effective routine. Jarro was there to assess the mark and Barron was there to keep Prime in line at Prime's request. They stepped out of the building and began to walk toward the northwest and the location of the big facility that housed the most intransigent enemies of the colony to date.

It was cold and silent in the vacuum of space but the huge image of Earth in the sky was a beautiful sight. It was blue with clouds and the landmasses could be seen faintly. The powder of the pulverized surface of the moon puffed under their peds as they walked together. They were day side at this time, the bright light throwing shadows everywhere on the strangely gray surface heading for a crater where they would descend into the Sea of Tranquility, oddly enough, the name of the housing district where Prime and Ironhide lived.

Cresting the hill as they walked on the dusty road that linked the Center to Luna Base, they continued in the cold sunlight of perpetual day. The Center loomed before them, non-sentient trucks parked in the parking lot giving it a strange air of normal. It could be a government building on Earth so ordinary did it appear. It was nearly entirely transparent steel so the industrial interior with its walkways overhead for guards and its big open interiors for the edification of the inmates could clearly be seen. In the far distance with their optics, they could see the remains of the human's first attempts to land on another world, remains that were a national monument to hard headed human tenacity.

They reached the door, passed through security, then walked to the big conference room to wait. Traachon and Hobbes would be brought to them and they would see who won the rounds to follow. Sitting silently, Prime and Ironhide worked out internally their strategy, a refinement of eons of similar moments as the door opened. A guard entered, then Hobbes and Traachon. They paused in surprise, then moved to seats under the prodding of the guards behind them. They sat as both sides took the measure of the other. Then when it was nearly unbearable, Traachon sat back with a guarded expression. "Since you want me to speak first, I will. What brings you here, Prime?"

Prime considered the mech before him, someone reviled by Autobots on the face of it. Traachon was held responsible for the death of Emirate Xaaron, someone revered by Autobots as well as mechs and femmes of honor everywhere. Though nothing was ever presented to prove it, everyone blamed him anyway. He was a tool's tool, Traachon.

"We're here to tell you to call your daughters in or we're going to shoot them on sight," Ironhide said affecting the mask of mindless belligerent that had fooled armies of individuals over eons of time in the past. Given his education, advantages and parentage, it was a fool who assumed that he was a big hulking menace incapable of thought and reason.

"Is that so. You would shoot our daughters like that. How does that make you better than Sentinel and the others? How does that separate you from me in your rarefied echelons of honorable conduct?" Traachon asked.

Ironhide who was standing behind Prime, his immense bulk and dark paint scheme throwing menace like nobody's business smirked slightly. "We tell you before we shoot you and we shoot you in the face. That is how it separates us from you, slagger."

"You won't shoot anyone, Ironhide. What is it the Decepticons call you? A soft-sparked, soft-helmed Autobot?" Hobbes said.

Ironhide stared at the two of them, then slowly walked around the table. He subbed his weapons, their molten cores glowing heat and sickly yellow light against the two as he paused behind them. "So you get your information from Decepticons now? I wouldn't be surprised. I have infants here. My old bond is happy here and so are our families. My genitors, his and his grand genitors ... happy and safe. All of them and everyone else as well are slagging happy. Your little brats are making their lives insecure. They've already had all the insecurity that** I** will allow. You either call them here or we shoot them on sight."

"For the sake of argument," Traachon replied. "If you** could** find them, you would shoot them. But you haven't so you can't."

"We can take their protoforms and destroy them over at the lockup. If it came down to the death of my infants or yours, I would reach into their spark chamber and snuff them with my own servo. Do you really believe I won't?" Ironhide replied darkly.

They looked at him, then Traachon looked at Prime who sat silently, watching the exchange without an expression. Traachon smirked slightly. "It doesn't appear that you care about the legality of threatening prisoners but what about you two? You, Barron and you, Jarro? What about you?"

"We are under the force of modified martial law. Under modified martial law there are protections in place that prevent harm to you from the holding authorities. However, it is in the Charter of the Primes that the Matrix holder protect The People with whatever means are necessary within the bounds of the law. Given that this is Article XXII, Section 36(a-d) of the Charter dealing with the military and civic responsibilities of the Prime, you should know that. You worked in the Justice Department for a while as a lawyer.

"Prime also has specific limitations on his power at each stage of civil unrest coinciding with the rules, both administrative and legal regarding martial law. We are currently in modified martial law because of the threat from Megatron and his faction. Prime could have gone to full martial law but he chooses civil liberties over dictatorial powers when they are possible.

"All he has to do is raise the level to full martial law and he has the legal authority to defend The People with extreme prejudice. That would include shooting your daughters on sight or ending them in their stasis chambers. It might be highly unpalatable and it is but it is in his authority to do so. But then … you know that already."

It was silent a moment, then Traachon looked at Prime. "You wouldn't."

Prime stared at him, then sat forward. "I have done many things over the eons of defending our people and searching for the AllSpark that are difficult and painful to me as a mech and as a Cybertronian. But I have two femmes running around the colony doing terrible deeds. I would be derelict in my duty to the colony and our unity if I didn't do what I had to do to bring safety back to all. You do not want to tell me what I will or won't do, Traachon."

It was the kind of silence you feel in a graveyard when you were sure that the ground would swallow you whole. The tension was fraught as Hobbes struggled to remain calm and unperturbed. They were having an internal discussion as the others watched.

Ironhide subbed his guns, then moved back to lean on the wall behind them, his huge hulking menace permeating the room. Prime studied the pair as they tried to find an angle. They were boxed in. It would be their bluff to call if they said no. They would be counting on an image of Prime that had been formulated by both of them eons and millions of battles ago.

Traachon looked at him. "I cannot **call** them, Prime. I don't know where they are."

"They are on Mars. They shut down the containment fields of the prison and let 1,500 killers run loose. We haven't got a full report on the body count yet but I am sure that the triage going on around the city will tell us shortly. Maybe your family got shot down too," Ironhide said. "Could just as easily be so. So many dead. So many children. A group of infants were going to the museum and got shot down by three mechs who had killed guards for their weapons. That is on you, Traachon and Hobbes."

"**On us?**" Hobbes asked with surprise. "**How can that be on us?**"

Prime sat watching the concern rising on Hobbes' face as Traachon sat still composed. He then contacted Prowl with a project. It took a moment, then he looked at both of them. "You set your daughters on us. They did this deed because of you. When we catch or shoot them, you will be charged as well. You will pay the price for treason and murder, both of you."

They sat a moment, then a buzz from Prowl filled Prime's audials. They chatted a moment off-line, then Prime looked at Ironhide. "We have a message from Prowl about the shootings. Its on line 27. Put it on screen."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the monitor. Dialing in the line, he stepped back as a scene filled with dying and dead mechs and the odd femme appeared on screen. There were children as well, smaller along with older children lying on the street covered in blue energon as adults hovered over them. Everyone was screaming and a mech was holding a wounded dying child. Medics were everywhere as guards with guns stared frantically all around them. The camera might have been a personal one from the jerking and disconnected movements from one blighted scene to another. It was happening on the street outside of IntraComm. It was a bloodbath. Then it was cut off.

Everyone sat with shock and surprise including Barron and Jarro. Ironhide filled them in off-line, then they relaxed only slightly. Traachon and Hobbes sat staring at the screen, then Prime with elevated emotions. Prime leaned in closer. "You are as guilty of that as your daughters were to cause it. Call them in."

"I can't," Traachon said with a strained voice. "I can't. They come to me or not. They have to come to me before I can do anything."

Prime sat back. "Then we will arrange for you to signal us when they come. We will return the bridges to operation but for the ones to Earth. When they come here you will tell us. Then you will have them formulate pretender shells and submit to arrest. Do you understand, Traachon? Hobbes?"

They looked at him, then nodded slightly.

"Take them back. If you mention one word of this to anyone inside, I will dig a dungeon with my bare servos and put both of you there forever," Prime said.

Traachon glanced at Barron who looked at him with a shrug. "All he has to do is declare martial law and you have no rights given the circumstances of which you are part. As of now under Cybertronian law, you have them due to Prime's modification of martial law. You would do well to end this rampage before someone else gets hurt including your daughters." Barron leaned closer to the pair. "You need to decide. Do you love your girls more than you love your own egos? Choose, Traachon … Hobbes. Lives are at stake."

It was silent a moment, then Prime nodded to the guards. The two were prodded, then arose to walk out. When the door was closed, Jarro and Barron looked at Prime. "I was not aware that anyone was hurt thus far, Prime," Barron said with some concern. "Is there anything beyond the scene concocted that has transpired?"

"No, not yet, Barron," Prime said looking at the two civilians that he valued in the highest manner. "That was the drama class at the Intermediate School and the cast of The Bridge. The class was visiting for a lesson on the big sound stage for a scene in The Bridge they are going to be part of for a new episode. None of the adults showed their faces on screen or you would have known."

Barron glanced at Jarro, then chuckled. "This is some of that military psy-ops that I have heard so much about then."

Prime nodded. "I hope it works. We have 15 killers including 4 Stunticons rampaging out there still. I want them all brought under wraps without bloodshed."

Jarro nodded. "Something in their affect tells me that they will not comply, Prime. I am not sure that either of them work on the same level of reality that the rest of us do. Do not be surprised if they don't comply. I do believe they lied to you at the end."

Prime nodded. "I think you're right."

-0-On the floor inside the facility

They sat side by side speaking to each other in a very antiquated form of Cybertronian that had been a hobby in their family for generations. It would take a very good linguistic computer program to translate what they were saying to each other. The gist of the commentary would be their unwillingness to tell their daughters to come in from the cold. The rest would be about their fury with Ironhide and Prime.

-0-TBC 3-28-15 **edited 4-2-15**


	385. Chapter 385

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 385)

-0-In Ops Center a bit later

Optimus Prime sat with the scientists, security and Ironhide as Prowl was gathering the latest intel of the situation outside. He turned, then walked to the table to sit. "They gathered up ten of them who got it that there's nothing out there but nothingness."

"No Stunticons I presume," Prime inquired.

Prowl nodded. "No. No Stunticons," he replied with no small amount of aggravation in his voice.

"What do we know for sure here including the femmes?" Prime asked tiredly.

"We know that the attack on the bars was haphazard. The bars only partially came down so this was an improvisation. They are here in pretender formats which means they can look like anyone or not in the colony. They cannot leave the colony so what is happening now is outside of their plan," Prowl said.

"What do we know about pretender formats, Wheeljack? Something wants me remember it," Ratchet said from a monitor nearby.

"Pretender formats are usually created and assumed. These are generated somehow by the femmes themselves and probably cast off easily for any other format they choose. They could be sitting here right now and we wouldn't know it," Wheeljack said. "They are a costume that is worn to cover the bearer normally."

"What about the basic stuff? What about … transponders? Do we know much about it? How they work with a pretender shell?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack thought a moment. "Let's go over what we know about transponders. We know that when you are separated that they're immature so the basics that we take for granted aren't possible. But each one is unique and collects the information about the bot who owns it as they grow up. Every one of the transponders of every single mechanism here young, old and in between is registered at the city hall. We have them hooked into the emergency system for all alerts and all of the mature transponders are able to do what transponders do for everything else as well."

"Consider this then," Ratchet began. "What if because their actual transponders are in the stasis lock up with their actual bodies, perhaps the femmes don't register as having one if scanned in their new formats? What if we scan the city for transponders on the grid and see who registers as present but doesn't register a transponder? If they don't have one in their pretender shells, it will register, right?"

Wheeljack considered that, then sat back. "We have a sensor grid that will show us where everyone is. If we calibrate it to search the population for those with them, then we should be able to find them because they don't have one through process of elimination. Its a sound idea."

Prowl moved some things off the table to free up the datapad. Inputting the data, the screen changed. A mass of dots of light filled the screen. There were so many in some places that they overlapped into a blur. As he manipulated the screen with his servos, it changed levels and all could be seen from the top of the highest tower to the pits of the subways and beyond. They were golden in color and they moved as the population did.

As the layers and levels moved out of the way more showed up until they reached the level of the street. On the sidewalk walking to the underground near the center of Terra, two differently colored lights could be seen. They were red. They were the only lights in the colony that were red.

"We have them," Wheeljack said. "Genius, Ratchet. Now … how do we prevent them from leaving their shells when we go to catch them?"

Perceptor considered that. "How about the use of the unified field generator that we use on the fireworks? If we can catch them inside of it then we can hold them if they try to leave their shells or if they stay inside of them. They would be energy auras … energy forms that could be held inside like the shell bursts for the fireworks."

"And then what?" Prime asked. "What do we do next if they are trapped."

"We lie," Ratchet said with a grin.

-0-On the streets of the city

Wheeljack sat in a truck parked along the sidewalk that led from the underground to The Fortress. They were tracking a pair of mechs who bore no resemblance to the two femmes whatsoever. They were being tailed on the trains by Day Watch mechs who had experience in such things prior to coming to the colony. They were expected to leave the underground at the Metro station near Day/Night Watch Substation #4. There was another truck parked nearby with the stasis forms of the two femmes lying neatly on the bed inside of the trailer. Inside watching on a screen were Prowl with Ratchet who had bridged back to the colony.

Prime who was watching on the closed circuit system in the substation that was placed all over the city saw them standing together on the platform discussing something once they stepped off the train from Terra. They turned and walked to the steps that would take them street side where they were waiting. "Prime to Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack here."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Wheeljack said. Perceptor was standing outside the truck leaning on it as he pretended to check a hand held device. As soon as they showed themselves he would open the truck door and the beam would shoot out to trap the pair. He leaned on the side of the truck looking as nonchalant as an elegant highly dignified nerd could.

The pair emerged from the subway, then walked toward the military airfield on the sidewalk. In all the buildings around them policing forces waited led by Springer and Drift. As they got closer Perceptor subbed his device, gripped the door handles, then slid the door back. As he did a yellow beam shot out, hit the pair, then disappeared from view as it coalesced into a containment field around the two inside.

They stood like statues a moment slammed by the force generating, then were released as it settled into a solid containment around them. They sagged a moment, glanced around, then ran forward. As they did they ran into the invisible parameters of the unified force field. They paused, then beat on the invisible walls with their servos. As they did, Ratchet and Prowl stepped out of the truck trailer and walked toward them making sure to avoid the beam. Had they broken it with their bodies, the two would be freed.

Springer and the others stepped out as Prime walked around the corner to join everyone. The street had been cleared of foot traffic so no one else was around to become a problem. The femmes in disguise stared at the gathered group, then each other. They seemed to confer a moment, then turned as one to stare at Prime.

"Stormy and Denita, you are under arrest," Optimus Prime said. "We are going to ask you to surrender your forms and re-enter your own bodies without resistance."

They looked at him, then one of them stepped closer. "I don't know what you're talking about. Who is Stormy and Denita?"

"You are," Prowl replied. "You can either make this easy or do it the hard way. We are prepared for either eventuality."

They stared at him, then the bodies of the two began to dissolve. They fell to the ground like sparkling glitter, then disappeared. For a moment it looked like they had escaped, then pounding sounds could be heard. They kicked and beat on the field but it didn't give. It was silent a moment, then two bodies began to take shape. They formed until Denita and Stormy were standing before them, enraged expressions on their faces. "What is this?"

"Your doom," Ratchet said. "Here's what you need to do. We have your original bodies here. Re-animate them now. Then we can talk about this situation."

"And if we don't?" Stormy asked coldly, her fists clinching and unclinching.

"We will take the easy road with both of you. You are inside a unified field of electrical particles. The science is complex but intriguing. You are a generated confection. You have no real substance in the material world. Your lack of a transponder was your undoing. Given that the transponder in your real body didn't carry over to the shell you wear even now, there is no substance beyond what you can so ingeniously generate.

"You exist essentially as an energy being even with your pretender shell. You are the only pretenders that we have seen who don't use their real bodies as the basis of your disguise. That means, even if you generate a shell that looks real, it still is only energy in a pure state rather than energy of substance like the rest of us.

"Given that you are energy held inside an energy field, if the energy field disappears so do you," Prowl said in the crisp manner of a police detective which he was. "We merely have to discontinue the energy field to discontinue both of you."

They stared at Prowl, then the others. "You're lying," Denita said. "Besides, you won't turn it off. You're Autobots."

"There they go again discounting the zillion years of spark changing slag that all of us have been through. Seriously, I'm getting a complex," Ratchet said with a grin. He looked at the two. "Given a choice between protecting eight million individuals including newly separated babies and the two of you, I don't think you can count on that."

Stormy shifted, glancing at Denita who was staring at Prime solemnly. "What happens next?"

"You dropped the power grid at the prison. We're still looking for five of the worst killers there. Fifteen hundred mechs broke loose when you did that. There are penalties for such actions and you will face them," Prime said.

"Prison? You'll put us in the prison?" Stormy said. "I'd rather go this way than be in prison."

"Well, that can be accommodated, young lady," Perceptor said as he turned to Wheeljack. "Cut the transmission, Wheeljack. We have a son to protect."

Wheeljack looked at Prime who nodded slightly, then turned to the console. The femmes looked at Wheeljack who began to work on the keyboard of the small device. "Wait!" They paused, then turned to Denita. She looked infuriated and frustrated. "You give us no choice."

"You had one when you came here. You refused to follow the rules and this is on you," Ratchet said. "Don't lay the blame on anyone else. This is yours."

They looked at him, then Prime. Denita nodded. "Okay. You win. This time."

Prowl turned and with little ceremony pulled Stormy's protoform out by the arms. It lay on the ground as he pulled out Denita. Turning to them with outrage, he pointed. "Go home. Now."

They stared at him, then Wheeljack. With Perceptor's help, they moved the beam over until it enclosed the two formats. Without a word to anyone, the formats derezzed and the pair reanimated instantly.

Stepping closer, Ratchet pulled a device and before either could even move to protest, they fell to the street in stasis. For a moment, all of them stared at the two, then Wheeljack shut down his machine. Stepping out, he walked to the two and touched Denita's arm. "Boy I'm glad that worked. I would hate to have them madder at me than they already are and still out running around."

"You and me both," Ratchet said as he bent down to examine them. "They're both fine. We can leave them in stasis in the security lock up in Metro Femme Hospital. Serves them right."

"I am looking forward to telling Traachon and Hobbes," Ironhide said with a grin.

Ratchet stood, then grinned at both. "Film, Ironhide. Remember to send me film."

-0-TBC 3-28-15 **edited 4-2-15**


	386. Chapter 386

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 386)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the table after delivering the femmes to the security lock up of Metro Femme. The operation had been stunning beyond their wildest hopes so they were decompressing together.

"I wouldn't tell them, Optimus," Ratchet said. "Let them wonder and worry. Stop in from time to time to give them the 'turn them in and no one gets hurt' message, then walk away," Ratchet said.

Prime glanced at Ratchet, then grinned. "You don't hold grudges I see."

"Frag that," Ironhide said with a glance of pride at his bond. "Old mech will be holding them all the way to the Matrix."

It was a nice light touch as they sat together, almost willing the ordeal on Cybertron to be of a state that they can come back to the real world of family and colony for a moment or two. "I agree. On both issues." Prime grinned slightly. "Maybe its their turn to be insecure."

"It is," Prowl said darkly. "I suppose we have to get back to it."

"I am going to try and clear the decks for the naming ceremony," Prime said sympathetically to Prowl.

**"WHY SHOULD THIS FAMILY RITUAL BE ANY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS?!"** Prowl said, then caught himself. He frowned slightly. "That was unexpected."

"You're telling us?" Jazz asked with a grin. Laughter broke the tension, then the few arose to go off to deliver aid to the many. It was a quiet group that reached the bridge, then walked back into the waking nightmare.

-0-On the open plain near Terra

Four medical and relief platforms sat nearby getting ready to leave. They were enormous and bore the symbols of medicine and the tattoos of their family, faction and leadership. They were in pretty good shape and the teams crawling all over them were getting to be very good at what they did. Ratchet was only a simple call away for the biggest things but the rest, it was getting to be routine.

They were big formats specifically designed to offer medicine and famine relief. They could carry great loads of individuals for evacuations and they were very skilled at going into and out of terrible places. They were called Hope, Amity, Consolation and the biggest, Solace. Their lights blinked in the night as the last bit of repairs were administered.

In three joors the skies would clear as the four mechanisms lifted off in ship format. They would go through the bridge created by a Trigger, then emerge at Gliese 581 g. There they would be guided down to their pads, all of them located near Titan, then transform into hospital and aid stations.

It would be then that the battleships getting ready to load patients on Cybertron would lift off to fly through the bridges to Gliese. It would be a remarkably good thing to have the space and options for the walking wounded with the deeply injured evacuated.

The sight on Gliese would be astounding.

-0-Night at Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

Ratchet stood in the lobby helping diagnose and pass forward the wounded masses that came. Some of the worst things he had ever seen were here and at Polyhex but he knew there were terrible things everywhere. The planet was in huge and dire straights. They would have to step it up soon. But they had to drive the possibilities wedge into the 'Con armies to ensure it didn't end in a gun fight.

Ironhide with Prime walked to him to watch. The groups coming in now were pretty calm because their injuries weren't insufferably terrible and energon had been distributed in line. It was an innocuous mix that would not compromise anyone very much unless it was running out a hole in their ped or something. It helped and it was given.

"We're going to Polyhex. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet looked around, then nodded. "I want to see if the emergency has lessened. I am told the Dead End is shut down and the worst cases are either gone to Gliese or being seen here."

Prime nodded, then when Ratchet turned to follow they walked to the command center and bridged to Polyhex. Stepping out there, they walked to the medical center and stood by the big open doors to watch the masses who were coming. They were walking wounded, those with neglect, injuries that weren't treated the way they should or those who were chronically ill.

There were few demented ranters among them for which all of them were relieved. Ratchet turned to Prime. "You have visitors. The Presidents and Prime Ministers of this and that place are on Mars. You **do** remember."

Prime blinked, then nodded. "I forgot. Prime to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"What about our visitors? They were expecting a briefing about this," Optimus said.

"I'll cover it," Prowl said.

"Thank you. Prime out." He turned to Ratchet. "Deed done."

"Granny Pants will charm them out of their shoes," Ratchet replied with a grin.

-0-A briefing on the command table of the Ops Center in The Fortress of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What does this mean for the Decepticons? Won't they be emboldened to strike if they find you in their midst?" -A VIP (Very Important Person)

"We have been on Cybertron with a show of force and emergency relief for several days now. They have not made any moves against us. We are trucking energon for food and medical use all over the planet. It is of a quality that they have never seen before. It's going to the soldiers as well. We are intending for it to be a nudge in the right direction." -Prowl

"A psy-ops situation then." -VIP

(Nod) "We are undermining their position by hitting them at their weakest point, their ability to field an army on their current rations. We are also ensuring that the enslaved population get enough of a good quality ration as well. It will not be lost on anyone that the ones who can share their surplus are Autobots." -Prowl

"You go by space bridge to Cybertron and back. What about the security measures taken to ensure that you aren't followed?" -VIP

"We are secured at both ends of the traverse with overwhelming military force. We have ten battle cruisers guarding the bridge at their end and we have the ability to shut the bridge down during traverse if someone enters who is not welcome." -Prowl

"What would happen to anyone who was in the bridge if that happens?" -VIP

(Considers the question) "It is hypothetical but it could be that they end up somewhere else along the way on the road to here, or they could be derezzed into a pile of free floating atoms." -Prowl being Prowl

"You have a way with words." -VIP

(Nods) "Thank you." -Prowl

-0-A bit later

"Prowl to Prime."

"Prime here."

"The conference went well. They were suitably impressed. They are going to be giving a joint address to Earth from the broadcast set for humans in IntraComm in a joor. Thought I would give you heads up."

"What sort of address?" -Prime

"A sort of 'solidarity in our moment of need' speech, or so I have divined. Though, I will say that the UK Prime Minister mentioned something about a bucket list." (Grin)

"Pipe it to me when they do, Prowl. Thank you." (Grin)

"I live to serve." Then he lowered his voice as he peered around. "Sir", he whispered.

A soft chuckle and immense warmth pulsed to Prowl as Prime signed off. Grinning as he sat at the table, he looked around at the efficient mechs on deck. Sometimes it was good to be Prowl.

-0-Gliese 581 g, Camp Gliese, Primal Holding of Mars

The ships came into orbit picking up their escort of Seekers who flew with them lazily around the big planet as the ground control organized their landing. Jetta, his brother Mack and his cousin, Hauser who was there to watch stood on the broad flat plain near Metrotitan waiting to set the beacon that would signal the dead center of the pad for each one.

Each of the four pads had been smoothed and leveled, their basic outlines the shape of the ships as transmitted. As they watched, Solace began to descend. Turning to run like the wind, they fled to a distance away where they grabbed a solid metal object to hang on. Guided by the tower, the vessels began to descend one by one, Solace first, then Hope, Amity and lastly, Consolation. They would come down slowly, leveling themselves with assistance of their Seeker escort, then touch down.

It would be then that the final transformations would be made, their massive confines and supplies becoming available for the mission at hand. Greetings by everyone there including a very happy Tyke commenced, then personnel ran for the big formats to make them ready for patients. In a few orns the leading edge of a big migration was coming as well. They would use the space for both.

Camp commanders would arrive shifting the biggest mission to Ironhide and Blackjack. Alor would shift between Cybertron and the living room of his own apartment as he tended to the little flowers in his garden for everyone on duty. That was what Ammas were for.

-0-Out there

They drove as far as they could under the twinkling lights of the Martian sky. There really wasn't anywhere to go but they were going there anyway. This was the first time in ages that they were free to roam and they would not make it easy for the Autobots to bag them.

Motormaster was ranting over the comm line as they drove wildly for the horizon and more endless wasteland of a planet deep in spring-winter. The light was weak but they didn't care. They could sense the pursuit as the colony's finest chased them across the boulder strewn surface of the Tharsus Plain. Four Stunticons and one wild aft ship's captain were going for the wall and no one could stop them.

That is, no one until the Autobots caught up and tazed the living bin liners out of them with their rocket propelled stingers. They would be stung senseless, fly in great rolling projectiles through the air until they crashed into the ground or other impediments scattered around. Then they would be swept into a basket and taken back to ad-seg.

Dead End would feel the burn because that's all he ever felt. Drag Strip would demand another round because he was a narcissistic imbecile. And last and least, Wild Rider would offer to 'slap the slag out of all a ya, fraggers' because he was a psycho. Breakdown who was doing duty on the Hydrax Plateau saving lives and doing deeds that were good would not hear about it until he came back for a break. He would grin and count his blessings once again.

Then frag the peds off Knockout. That too.

Blind Spot who was **'Living the dream, you slaggers. That's what I was doing so blow it out your flutter valves, you fraggers!'** would wax philosophical all night long in his little kennel in administrative segregation at the prison until Motormaster had flung enough rocks at him through the bars to get them separated further apart.

Then he would sing.

Motormaster would have to eat it because he would have no more rocks to throw.

It would be a mad house.

-0-TBC 3-29-15 **edited 3-30-15**

NOTES:

Donnie: I am writing down your suggestion. I love it.

Fancyspinner: Have a great time off, honey. Take care out there. You are dear to me. :D


	387. Chapter 387

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 387)

-0-At IntraComm Studio 5, Set 27-B, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood nearby watching as Revet who would run the broadcast helped the stage hands set up the set for the humans who would give their messages to Earth, then take questions from a group of reports who had been brought to Autobot City earlier out of a consortium news pool. When the last tiny podium was placed on the set that had been in storage until now and the last tiny set of flags for each of the countries represented put in the background, Revet turned to the three world leaders. "Are you ready?"

They nodded, then were gently picked up by Revet and placed on the stage with its huge image of Autobot City in the background. When all was well, Revet stepped out with the hands, then the door hatch sealed tightly. It was then that the atmosphere was added bringing the room to Earth standards. "You may remove your masks but keep them on your belt hook. The atmosphere is Earth standard."

For a moment, they hesitated, then with laughter and black humor, they removed their masks. The three human men took the podiums to wait.

"I will signal you with a countdown from five when we go live. Any questions?" Revet asked.

"No," they replied. Reporters standing nearby watched with interest as the light turned to amber.

"Countdown to live … five … four … three … two … one. You are live," Revet said from the control booth nearby.

"Good evening, Earth. This is Prime Minister Cameron of the United Kingdom speaking to you from Autobot City, the Primal Colony of Mars along with the President of the United States and the President of France. I would like to speak to you about our overnight stay here in the colony and what we have seen during that time. My colleagues will offer their comments and impressions as well.

"We have been given a tour of the colony, especially the military portion. We have been given a tour of the security installations and systems that make this solar system incredibly safe, the long range deep space sensors, communication arrays and the high tech apparatus that helps the Autobots know what is out there and how it affects us all.

"They have sensor capability as well as the ability to communicate easily up to 30 light years into space. That means anything that moves up to 1.7 trillion miles out can be spotted, analyzed and intercepted before they ever reach our space. Given that the nearest star to Earth, Alpha Centauri is 4.7 light years from us, that gives you some notion of the reach of the Autobots into space.

"We have been informed that the newest arrays being developed for deployment into deep space, all of which falls into their sphere of influence have the ability to spot and track elements or individuals up to 2,500 light years away. That distance is roughly equal to nearly fifteen quintillion miles. That is a number with seventeen digits. Never being especially good with maths on this scale, this is a number that nonetheless gives me great comfort. The plan we were told is interdiction in the remote distance rather than here.

"Commander Prowl, second-in-command to Optimus Prime laid out all of the efforts being expended in tightening up the system and expanding the operational sphere of influence out into space to track the Decepticons and refugees as well. There was a great cataclysm on their home world and the masses of refugees that were able to flee are coming for sanctuary here.

"We discussed our differences about this issue and the concerns of those on Earth who find that prospect disquieting. They understand our position but are faced with waves of refugees who have nowhere to go but here. It is the responsibility and duty of the Prime to gather and protect his people. In doing so, skills are recovered and so are soldiers. Every wave of refugees builds the security net even that much more strongly around this system.

"We discussed economic and cultural issues that we share and hope to develop further. We visited with the humans at Earth 1 and I personally am seriously impressed with the facility. The original plans for Martian settlement by our own people would have a small crew living in a space the size of a mobile home. It would have been a one way trip without the possibility of returning to Earth. Now with the assistance of the Autobots the facility is massive, has amenities that are unthinkable given our present level of technological achievement and soon a child will be born there. This child will be the first born on any other planet but Earth. There are children in schools at Earth 1 and science going on there that will benefit all of us over time.

"We visited the Hu-An Habitat as well. It is a marvel to behold. It is a jungle of green plants, many of them from Earth that have been genetically modified for their benefit. They as a long time space-going civilization have a lot to teach us about adapting to life on other planets as well. Though we have differences, our points of agreement are many. Our relationship with the Autobots is evolving and stands to give us both a great deal in mutual benefit. I would like to turn the commentary over to my colleagues."

The American President nodded, then began. "Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister, Mr. President and everyone on Earth who is watching and listening. Yesterday, we came here to Mars to speak with the Prime of Cybertron, the leader of an entire world that has been shattered by war and grave injustice, whose people are scattered throughout space and whose enemy still attempts to exert dominion over him, the last legally chosen leader of their people. I personally cannot imagine what it feels like nor what it entails to rise above this reality to make a new place for a people as battered and dispersed as his. It is hard to accept that someone else lives on 'our' Mars. But it is also hard to accept that a world can die from war and injustice and the people who had to flee, no matter how different and strange they may seem would have no place to go to recover and thrive under the safety of a great army and a bold wise leader.

"We have visited all around the colony. This isn't our first trip but each time we come we learn more about this species and their amazing culture, some of which has an eerie familiarity to our own. They love their families, send their kids go school, work hard for the common good and do it all in a cashless society. If you work, you benefit. If you can't work, if you're old, have small children you wish to spend time with or you are hurt, you still get the full benefit of the society. Everyone matters equally.

"There is very little crime here, very little disunity. What I do see is gratitude to the army, the system that the Prime has devised for their society to rebuild and flourish as well as a great desire to make the world they never had on their own planet here. They are sophisticated, cultured, educated and skilled. They work in harmony together, attend functions and events that celebrate their heritage and support each other.

"It shouldn't be. It shouldn't work. There are Decepticons here, Seekers that belonged in the Decepticon ranks and all manner of individuals with stories of hurt, despair and great suffering. There are Autobots, members of different peaceful groups and those who had no side in the conflict that destroyed their world and their lives. Yet, they all work together, putting aside the past to build a present for themselves and a future for their children.

"In the past, there was great inequity on Cybertron. Whatever caste you were born into, that is all you could be. Imagine if you were talented or had a desire to do something else. It was forbidden under force of law for you to undertake your dreams. Generations of individuals lived their entire lives without the hope of realizing their dreams or bettering their lives. School was forbidden to most. The attention and attendance that individuals give to schooling for their children and themselves here would astonish you. It is mandatory for everyone who is old enough to go and nearly half of the adults in this colony are in some form of educational or vocational program.

"They are in many ways, surprising ways just like us and in others they are not. They are the most unlikely of aliens but their differences aren't really so different. They love their families, work hard for their communities and send their children to excellent schools. They support the community and each other in spite of their history together and are working hard to reclaim their culture, their heritage as Cybertronians and their identity as one people.

"I always enjoy coming here. I always enjoy talking to the leadership of this colony. Their priorities include us. We are near the top of the list. There will be no chance of not being protected should Megatron return. After seeing the improvements that they have made since the last time I was here, I am confident that the alliances we have made are not only the right thing to do, they are the only thing."

The President of France spoke next. "We have been here for a couple of days and have hit every corner of habitation on this planet. We have met with the Earth 1 humans who represent 32 countries of Earth including France. The N.E.S.T. Habitat as well boasts 43 different countries in participation with the Global N.E.S.T. Initiative and we were given an in-depth tour of that facility in company of General Glenn Morshower who is Chairman of the American Joint Chiefs of Staff and commander of Global N.E.S.T.

"It is impressive to note the effort that the Autobots with their army and air armada take to patrol and secure the system. Optimus Prime was not here to speak to us delegating his lieutenant, Commander Prowl to that task. He is on Cybertron undertaking a mission of mercy to the millions of individuals stranded there. There is a truce so that humanitarian aid both nutritional and medical can be granted to those there who suffer. The Prime has staked a great challenge to the Decepticons who rule the planet. So far the agreement has held.

"There are many safeguards in place surrounding this mission, one based on both his empathy for his people as well as his duty and responsibility as their Prime. I wish him the best of luck in making life less terrible for those left behind and all who work with him. Four of the great sentient ships that transform into cities have been dispatched this afternoon to become relief stations, all of them in relation to four others involved as well. It is a massive undertaking fraught with possibilities. We wish him well.

"I am confident as are my colleagues that the system in place and the relentless efforts of not just the Cybertronian forces here but the human ones as well are able to meet the challenge and even exceed it. I would hope that more ties both cultural, economic as well as military can be established between Mars and Earth." He grinned. "I was told that one of the programs in place for infants on Mars is something called the Autobot Scouts. It is patterned on the Boy Scouts of Earth and is commencing soon or so Intelligence Officer Jazz told to me. I look forward to sharing the two programs together."

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, at the same time

**"WHAT THE FRAG!? JAZZ!"** -Prowl

-0-On Cybertron listening with Prime at the same time

**"WHAT THE FRAG!? JAZZ!"** -Ironhide

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"** -Optimus Prime

-0-At the broadcast site, IntraComm

They finished their speeches, then the reporters asked their questions.

"Mr. Prime Minister, you have been under fire from the more conservative members of the opposition as being … as one called you, 'a bigger lap dog than Tony Blair for Optimus Prime'. What do you say to that?"

"I would say a number of things but this is not the place," the Prime Minister said. "I believe that holding to the treaties makes us safe. I think anyone in the opposition who believes otherwise needs to come here and talk to the soldiers, the humans in the Science and Earth 1 habitats or shut their faces. Without them, we have no defense against Megatron. Period."

"Mr. President, what do you believe the prospects are for the treaties and the relationship with the Autobots will be past your own term?"

"I believe that it is in the best interests of my country and that of the world to hold firm to the treaties. It would be the biggest most foolish mistake to step back from them. It would also be ridiculous. There are eight million individuals living here. They will still defend the system as they already have whether we want them to stay or not. Where will that many individuals go? There is opportunity for everyone to grow and develop in every possible way through the alliance. I wouldn't put it as colorfully as the Prime Minister did but I concur. See what this is, then know that there is no way to win without our alliances. Come and see them. Then imagine they were the enemy. How long do you suppose we would last if they were? Seconds? Minutes? We have to grasp reality and hang on to it. This is the new paradigm. Let us move forward together to both the benefit of Earth and that of Optimus Prime and his beleaguered people."

The questions continued on the live feed, then they paused for a message from Optimus himself that he had taped earlier. The screen filled with the Emblem of the Primes, then the solemn dignified face of Optimus himself.

"Good evening, Autobot City and people of Earth. I am Optimus Prime. I wish to bid you good will from the people of Mars who work hard to ensure that you are safe and secured from dangers that lie in space. I wish to thank the Presidents of France and the United States as well as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom for visiting our colony. I wish to apologize for not being present myself as I planned. We are undertaking a mission of relief to our home world, Cybertron.

"I am hopeful that the gentlemen in question found answers to any questions that they possessed and confidence in the level of effort, skill and courage my people bring to the defense of this system. We do so for you as well as our own families. Though we are different in many ways, those things that we share in common bind us to each other. We are both buffeted in the rage of a tyrant that neither of us wanted, our security hanging by a thread from his relentless hatred. But together, we have carved out a fortress that they have tried to breach but have failed every time.

"We have captured deadly fighters, fended off invaders and isolated predators from our shores. Our reach is vast, our ability to react to threat growing with each new migration and our solidarity with Earth unshakeable. We know that there are things about us that seem strange and unknowable. That can be said about you by us if we were so inclined but we are not. We focus on the similarities and the sense of mutual need and hope you do as well. Your children are as precious to you as ours are to us. Your parents and grandparents, friends, neighbors and co-workers matter to you even as ours do to us.

"We have the chance to help each other through a terrible unwanted trauma that threatens all that we believe and care about. Even if we left, you would still face Megatron's wrath. That is who he is. That is what he is. How can you expect anything different for your world when he lay waste to his own? If our world, culture, people and religion mean nothing to him, what would prevent him from turning your world into a cinder as well?

"We work hard to protect everyone who is threatened by this madman. We hope for peace for all but we prepare every day for war. It is our best hope that you come to understand more clearly the benefits of unity of purpose. It is our creed and our prayer that I give to you in conclusion. Until all are one," Prime said with a nod. The camera cut to the Emblem. Then the broadcast was over.

-0-TBC 3-30-15 **edited 4-3-15**

NOTES

Fancy: Kids are something else aren't they? I taught kids that age for years. It was always amazing. :D There will be more reunions. More stuff coming. ;) I love the idea of a big idiot singing loudly. Cyclonus is famous for singing himself. :D

Leoness: I love the humor of males. They can be hilarious and the dumber they are, the funnier they fall. :D:D


	388. Chapter 388

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 388)

-0-In the Ops Center of Polyhex, Camp Mercy #3

"Nice speech," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I try," Optimus said with the ghost of a smile. He glanced at Alor sitting nearby working on data with a smirk on his face. "What is our status, Alor?"

"We are getting lots of traffic from the surrounding areas. They're walking in long lines this way. Most of them are hungry, some are injured and there are several infants with inadequate protoforms being transferred with their families to Gliese."

Prime nodded. "What about the Decepticons? Any movement from them that is concerning?"

"There have been reports that some of them are asking about the conditions of surrender. Most of them are surrounding the area, watching the movement of the civilians. I would think that if the civilians didn't come back there would be trouble, Optimus," Blackjack said from tactical. "What do you want to do about the surrender overtures?"

"If you could contact Dai Atlas and his team, I would like to discuss that with them here," Optimus said.

Blackjack nodded, then made it so. As he did the sound of something tiny rapping on metal could be heard. Everyone paused, then turned toward Alor who had a sheepish expression on his face. "Heh-heh … just a moment," he said as he turned away from the group. Looking down at the middle of his chassis, the sound of a carry hold opening could be heard.

"Ada? Did you bring someone with you?" Ironhide said darkly.

"**ATAR!? THAT YOU!?"** a very familiar voice could be heard asking. With that, a tiny banded version of Ironhide was standing on table. His peds were planted boldly, his servos were on his little hips and his (in)famous gigantic smile was firmly in place. **"ATAR! I SEE YOU!" **he said with almost an impossible sense of happiness.

Ironhide snorted, then guffawed along with everyone else. He walked to the table and picked up the baby, setting him on his arm. He kissed his little helm. "You mock me when I do this, bringing them on missions and now you do the same slagging thing."

Alor rose, then picked Orion up, holding him over his helm. "He needed me. Didn't you, Pookie?" he asked before kissing Orion several times.

The infant howled with laughter. **"OTHER ADA! YOU FUNNY! YOU FUNNY WITH ME, ORION!"**

Ironhide grinned, then snatched him back. "Come on, son. You're going to plant your peds on your home world, then go back to Mars where you belong," he said giving his ada a gimlet optic. "Even I'm not dumb enough go bring him to this place, Ada."

"You're just fragged that you didn't think of it first," Alor replied as they all turned to walk outside.

"You got **that** right," Jazz said as they stepped out. Cameras came out as Ironhide and Orion stared around. In the sky nearby were two of the three moons of Cybertron, the huge one and the smallest.

"**WHAT THEY? SHE IS WHAT?!" **Orion asked pointing at them.

"Those are the moons of your home world, Orion," Ironhide said. "Cybertron. This is Cybertron."

Orion watched him in the concentrated manner he had when he was trying to absorb something. "Fie-po."

"Cybertron," Alor said with a grin as he took snaps of their progress to the gates of the camp.

"Fie-fo. Fie-bo. Foofer." He grinned madly, then cackled loudly. **"I, ORION AT FOOFER!"**

Laughter was had drawing the attention of soldiers and techs nearby. Mirage and Arcee walked to them and paused. "What kind of mech brings his infant to war, Ironhide? What if Ratchet finds out?"

"I already messaged him," Mirage said with a grin. He had barely spoken the words when a shout behind them was heard.

"Oh slag," Ironhide said with a sigh.

**"What the frag!?"** Ratchet said jogging to where they were. He grabbed the infant, hugging and kissing him madly. As Orion sat on his ada's arm with his optics twirling, Ratchet turned on Ironhide. **"YOU ARE NUTS!"**

"Ada did it, not me," Ironhide protested.

"So … what sort of son blames his ada for his own slag?" Ratchet asked as he hugged Orion.

"**Yeah,** Ironhide," Alor said with a grin. "What kind of son does that?"

"Slaggers," Ironhide said with a grin.

Blackjack who was smiling popped his hatch and all could see Praxus standing inside with a grin. **"ADA! YOU HERE!"**

"I am and so are you," Ratchet said with a shake of his helm. "Both of you need to go home."

"Not yet," Ironhide said. "They have to actually stand on Cybertron first." They turned, Blackjack following the group with Praxus on his arm. They reached the gate, chatted with the soldiers and techs there who loved on the sparklings, then Ratchet and Ironhide stepped forward.

Ironhide looked around, then set Orion down on the ground, the sacred space of Cybertron. Blackjack set Praxus down, the two dancing madly, then looking up with smiles. **"ADA! WHERE THIS!?"** Orion asked pointing around.

"Cybertron," Ratchet replied. "Your ancestral and eventual home away from home."

The two looked at him, then turned to run like the wind. Going after them, Alor caught both. "Come here, hoodlums." He carried them back, then set them down. "Get over here, Ironhide and Ratchet. Picture time," Alor said.

Pictures were had of Ironhide and Ratchet kneeling down with the infants, Alor and Blackjack doing same along with Arcee, Mirage and Jazz, Optimus Prime and a number of the unknown soldiers and techs at the gates. When the poignant images were taken, they gathered up the infants to go back to the bridge room. Lots of laughs, hugs and kisses transpired before they watched Alor take the two back to Mars. Waves and shouts fell into silence when they were gone.

Ratchet vented a sigh. "I miss my kids."

Ironhide and the others nodded. "I hear ya."

"I miss fragging," Ratchet said with a wicked grin. "A mech could rust shut."

Gagging sounds and abuse greeted that as they turned back to the tasks at servo. The lines would keep on coming.

-0-Later that same evening

Prime sat down with Dai Atlas and his team to discuss the overtures of the Decepticons who had asked for rules of surrender. They had come in from Iacon where they were tracking the distribution of energon. "I would like to know your opinion on a matter that keeps popping up. There are Decepticons among the drivers who are asking the terms of surrender."

Dai Atlas nodded. "I know. We have been hearing that a little bit for some time. I don't think its a good idea to stir the pot before we get enough information and supplies out into the planet system wide. I am aware that there are families among them that could probably use evac out of here. I am concerned that it would provoke a reaction."

"Perhaps consultation with Shackle and Lebus is a good idea right now," Blackjack said. "I don't want to upset the apple cart as the humans say but the more soldiers we clear from here the better for us in the long run."

"If they take and keep the oath," Jazz said. "Anyone who doesn't doesn't come."

Prime nodded. "That is a non-negotiable part of this process," he said. "I would love more information. If you can get word to them and take a sense of things, I would like to know. We have told our people to tell them to wait. They are aware of the balance we are currently trying to keep."

Atlas nodded. "We will do that."

"What is Iacon like? What is the sense of population there?" Prime asked.

"There are a huge number of individuals there. Its pretty slammed but some of the buildings are in reasonable shape as others are in the process of rebuild. Iacon is probably the most intact city we have beyond the little towns and villages. That is the place orders generate for the planet. Soundwave prefers to be there," Star Saber said.

"He loves to live in the Residence does he?" Blackjack asked.

Prime shrugged. "It's pretty nice if I say so myself."

"I would be sore as a boil if some slagger was squatting in my house," Blackjack replied. He grinned. "Or not. Right now its a big pile of rubble."

"Join the group," Mirage said.

"We're going to Mars in two orns. I have a family engagement that is pretty serious. I will be taking staff with me, related family. If there is anything that requires us for the short time we will be gone, we will direct bridge back to the site. We will arrange that before we go," Prime said.

"Understood. Right now, we're surveying the major habitation areas for what population we can lift out of here without endangering anything in progress with the rebuilds. Old mechs and femmes, those who are disabled and the very young. It will be difficult to separate some of them from their families but we will see who can go and who can't. We may be bringing in groups that have to go. There are some in hiding from the 'Cons because of their skills or who they are."

"Bring them in then," Prime said. "What is the gang life like now?"

"They're zeroing in on the energon. It's worth its weight in platinum," Atlas said. "We've got plants in the gangs. They tell us what's going on. Right now, they're watching the unfolding scene with their usual malevolence. If they try and make trouble we will get a helms up from our spies."

Prime nodded. "Good. We want to make sure that the operation is smooth. In about seven orns we will begin to do a number of psychological operations designed to peel off those Decepticons who are willing to change from those who are hard core."

"Play football and you'll get those," Atlas said with a grin as the others nodded. "No one has an idea of what life is like on Mars. If they knew that there was a world beyond here I would imagine there will be desertions."

"It would be scary some of the mechs coming our way," Alor said as he sat down, back from Mars. "By the way, the infants miss you."

"Thanks," Ironhide said shooting a caustic optic at his ada.

"You're welcome," Alor said with a grin. "We would have to redouble our building program to house everyone and there is that migration coming. It might be a victory to take down the battalions and other groups along the Rim and out in the Empire. Break them down from the edges, then go for the heart when the backups are compromised."

"I like the way you think," Dai Atlas said with a grin.

"He's yours," Ironhide said with a caustic optic.

He got a slap on the back of his helm for his impertinence.

-0-At the Processor Hospital and Day Center, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked to the door with the others heading for home. It had been a great respite to stay here and get better. He had been worn down to the point of situational dementia, something that had begun to reverse by the food and medications he had taken. Sitting in the sunlight of the solarium, rocking in a chair, holding babies and infants of whom half the time he was unclear, he had made such good progress that he would be an outpatient in his own home.

Docker and Chan fussed with him as they finished checking out. He would be seen by Home Healthcare twice an orn for the present, then as he progressed, they would taper off. Being home with his family would be a huge boost to his gathering peace of mind. Corr walked out the door with Chan, Docker and Appa Ratchet. They chatted as they walked down the sidewalk. It was a short trip to the tower and a shorter one upward to the apartment that was in good stead with the rest of the family's homesteads. When they walked inside, he exclaimed his delight. There was a rocking chair sitting next to the window in the sunlight.

"That is for you, Corr," Chan said as he fussed over his bond who sat down with a smile. "Now that you are here we can take care of you. This chair will be helpful for that."

"It is," Corr replied with a smile. "Thank you so much."

They settled in, chatted with Ratchet who had called from Cybertron to see how the change went, then went back to his work. When the schools were out, the infants would go to Day Care until Ravel and Tie closed the shop. Then they would be collected and beat a path to their great grand genitors' house. There the infants would entertain them all with tales of Foofer. None of them would know that Praxus and Orion were talking about their short and most entertaining venture to Cybertron.

It would be a good thing too.

-0-TBC 3-31-15** edited 4-1-15**


	389. Chapter 389

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 389)

-0-Luna Detention Center, Luna, The Moon of Earth

He walked into the facility with a purpose. He was to let the inmates know what their status was and how the mission of the femmes had turned out. He walked with Blackstone who was in charge of public defense for their new rising culture and Jarro who would help them with anything emotional that might arise. Coln-2 was there to represent the Prime's Brief.

They had gathered in the great room, the 45 or so of the main problem individuals as the remaining were let inside. Soon Barron, Blackstone, Coln-2 and Jarro were facing 100 mechs and the odd femme, none of whom bore Denita's frame while overhead, armed guards stood on the walkways. "I am Barron and I am the Attorney General of Mars and Cybertron as designated by Optimus Prime, the Matrix holder and only remaining legal figure of our civilization by appointment of Primus himself.

"My colleagues are Blackstone who is Director for Public Defense colony-wide, Coln-2 who is Colonial Chief Prosecutor and Director of the Prime's Brief and Jarro who is Director for Processor Health for the colony. We are here to explain to you your status legally and the progress in apprehending the femmes that left here to cause disruption abroad."

It was silent as a tomb in the room as most of them found a place to sit. They stared at the little group without expression as the four sat themselves at a table facing the mass of individuals staring at them without comment. Barron consulted his datapad, then looked upward. "If you notice, any disruptions of this gathering will be met with tazing."

Everyone looked up, then back to the small group. "Why don't you begin, Barron," Traachon said as he sat back in his chair with a nonchalance that was studied.

"Very well," Barron said. "I am here to tell you about two things and offer the services of our profession to one and all as is your right. Your rights will be delineated and then we will set up appointments for you to consult with your representation."

"We are being charged then," Hobbes asked sharply.

"Yes," Barron said with a nod. There was a shifting, a soft murmur, then Traachon raised his servo. It stopped instantly.

"Nice display of control," Coln-2 said. "I will remember it."

"I imagine you will," Hobbes said acidly.

"First, the femmes. They were loosed upon the colony and traversed via dimension between Earth and Mars. We are currently tracking their efforts on Earth even as we build the evidence of their behavior on Mars. They tampered with the security barriers at the prison allowing hundreds and hundreds of seriously dangerous Decepticons and gangsters to run free among the citizenry.

"The prisoners were gathered up and re-incarcerated. However, the callous disregard for the well being of the civilians and those who make the colony their home is astonishing to me. I say that as a personal aside. Even if you don't agree to the structure and rule of the colony, unleashing killers in a city filled with children and civilians is callous in a way that references Decepticon thinking." Barron stared at Hobbes and Traachon but they said nothing. Everyone else stared stonily but a few of them appeared to be surprised and uncomfortable. All of the four made note of who they were.

"It was after some study that the femmes were captured. We have both of them in custody. They are in stasis and secured detention at Metroplex Femme along with the others. They will not be restored to function until their personal structures are studied and removed if they can be. If they cannot be or at least rendered moot, there is little chance they will be returned to normal life. They are deemed a great hazard by their actions to the peace and security of the colony."

"So you would imprison them forever without trial? Without the right of defense?" Hobbes asked angrily.

"No one said there would be no trial. They will be tried and judged for their actions. They committed serious offenses that reach even the levels of treason. We are here to inform you of your own status and what follows given that you have instigated this situation," Coln-2 said.

"Allegedly," Blackstone interjected.

Coln looked at him with a ghost of a smile. "Alleged."

"Traachon and Hobbes, you are charged with instigating insurrection, failure to obey the Primal edict that The System of Exception is forever forthwith banned from both the colony of Mars and all other places including Cybertron that Cybertronian people live both known and unknown. You are charged with the terroristic act of instigating the breaching of the prison security which only through the professionalism of those who work there prevented over 5,000 dangerous criminals from running amok in the cities.

"You are charged with failure to comply with directives during the migration, impeding officers in the pursuit of their duties and finally, conspiring to bring down the legitimate and lawful government of Cybertron and all its colonies and places inhabited in all areas by our people everywhere by undermining the authority of the Prime of Cybertron, chosen by the Matrix of Leadership through the Will of Primus and the Blessing of The One."

It was a leaden silence that permeated the room. A youngster in the back stood. "You can't charge us with anything. We don't recognize the authority of the Prime."

"But you do accept his hospitality. You came into the colony and settled in. You took food and shelter, enjoyed the amenities. That appears to me to be acceptance. You didn't have to stay if you don't feel inclined to accept the authority of the Prime from whose wisdom all of this is possible," Coln-2 said drily.

The youngster looked at him, then sat silently. Hobbes and Traachon who were having a conversation internally didn't reply.

"The rest of you will be charged with the following … failure to comply with directives during the migration, impeding officers in the pursuit of their duties and finally, conspiring to bring down the legitimate and lawful government of Cybertron and all its colonies and places inhabited in all areas by our people everywhere by undermining the authority of the Prime of Cybertron, chosen by the Matrix of Leadership through the Will of Primus and the Blessing of The One." Barron looked up at them. "All of you have defied the law. You will have a chance to face the charges with representation. You can refuse that too but it would be unwise. We are here to tell you that you will be held here until such time as you are ready for your hearings. All of them will be Primal Hearings to preserve your anonymity in the community after all of this is over. You can elect to have a petit jury listen as well. Be advised, Optimus Prime is guided by the Matrix. Unlike much of what passed for judgment on Cybertron, you will be fairly treated here."

No one spoke, then Barron turned to Blackstone. "You will advise them on their rights?"

Blackstone nodded. "You have the right to remain silent since anything you say is evidence at trial against you. A representative, a good counsel will be provided for you. If any of you are counsels amongst your group, you will not be allowed to defend or act as counsel for each other. We will provide neutral individuals to step in and do that. No one among you will be allowed to do that short of disavowing counsel and representing yourself. I strongly suggest that not be your considered step."

"The Colonial Defender's Office has a roster of excellent advocates who will be provided, many of them professionals from the time before The Fall on Cybertron. They are decent, expert at the law and worthy of respect. If any of you decide to represent yourself, then understand that you will have a fool for a client." Barron glanced at the mechs with him. "Are there any further things you would like to tell them?"

None of the three spoke up. Barron turned to the group. "Are there any questions?"

"When is this supposed to happen?" Hobbes asked.

"Not soon. We are in the midst of humanitarian rescues on Cybertron," Barron replied.

Traachon started just a little. "Cybertron? Prime went to Cybertron?"

Coln-2 nodded. "Yes. Keep up. We are rescuing civilians on Cybertron and another huge migration is coming. We are making a good home here for everyone, one you could have shared but for your mental affliction of your own self importance."

They stared at each other, then Barron arose. "You will be contacted. I would advise you to listen. Given we are in the midst of modified martial law, Prime could hold you indefinitely forever." He paused as he turned. "Sentinel Prime would. Remember that the next time you impugn the honor of the greatest Prime in the history of our people." He turned and with the others in tow walked out for the lift to home.

They would sit in groups talking together for the rest of the day.

-0-In the new construction

Five cities gleamed, the finishing touches going well as the construction crews of Colonial Mars worked their magic to create housing for the expected tide. Communications received were estimations but they were mighty. It would be another near million individual group slowly heading their way.

The plans that had been drawn up by the City Engineer, Jetta and the Planning Commissions had made for the housing of two million per development now. Space was allocated and surveyed in advance, each new portion of the effort required added to the master plan that adorned the big table of the Engineer's office in the Metroplex District. It showed a housing grid that would be home to a number hovering at the moment around fifty million individuals.

At the time of the last meeting in which Prime signed off on the long term designs, the city population was 8,297,412 not counting the flood of infants that were being separated or drawn from the Well nearly daily. Given that the amenities that made life worth living were adequate at the moment, plans were in place for more schools, a university district set aside with all the additional facilities for experimentation and the like requested by Sciences, sporting facilities and two more sports arenas in the future.

That didn't account for the expansion of IntraComm now that it was going to make television programming and movies with Earth partners and other collaborations that required facilities and space. Sciences was also on the list and Earth 1 had plans for collaborative facilities that would allow them to begin making industry that would pay. Or so they petitioned. It was on hold due to the Cybertronian mission. It sat on the docket with the Planning Commission until Prime could hear it. Nothing got passed that tied to Earth without his permission.

All of what they had was formulated to expand exponentially to accommodate the needs of a growing population. The Industrial Park City now expanded to two huge facilities had a future plan to become doubled when the need called. Businesses would need materials and machinery. There would always be work.

Jobs were filled every orn by those eager to produce and 'pay their way' in the cashless society of Mars. There were legions of skilled workers in the work forces and more coming. Those multitudes who worked were willing to learn to help make the expansions not only possible but to bring them every time under deadline. Skilled workers walked the high steel, put windows in with remarkable skill and courage as the towers rose upward following Cybertronian tastes. Artisans and every manner of crafter worked to create the finished product and everyone worked through the Foundry Exchange. If you needed a nail or a finial cap to a high rise, they would provide it.

Aerie Hill was now vast, the long curved crescent shaped housing that Seekers preferred the elegant brainchild of Starscream following the contours of the land and other units already there. Landscaped and immaculate, the beauty of the buildings was evident to the casual student of architecture. There were facilities there as well for health and recreation along with a university annex for the adults.

The holy buildings of the colony were beautiful, the soaring Basilica with its 200 foot high ceilings and massive statues of the Pantheon a remarkable sight in the dark Martian evening. Lights that featured on each glowed in the night, a comforting sight to those who traveled on the highways or saw it through their apartment windows. The Mausoleum stood out too, its lights proclaiming the last resting place of some of their people on this, a world long away from home.

The Temple Precinct was well lit as well, all of the spotlights hitting the sides of the huge temple. Its massive open doors allowed the glow inside to filter out, adding to the surreal holiness of the huge building. Lights lit up the paved pathways through the gardens that took up a large portion of the grounds. The Pavilion nearby was lit up as well though there were no displays present at this time. Depending on your clan or regional customs, it was a common and much desired place to be bonded.

Night in the city was peaceful. Here and there, the clubs and dinner places buzzed with activity and cheer including bars and theaters. Life in the city was gearing up for the big influx as the Cybertronian people began to reclaim each other and when they did, they reclaimed themselves.

-0-TBC 4-1-15 **edited 4-2-15**

NOTES:

If you need a laugh, go to youtube dot com and search for 'Bulldog loves the leaf blower'. :D:D:D


	390. Chapter 390

The Diego Diaries: Boom! (dd4 390)

-0-At the Diner On The Corner, morning (early)

They sat together, a group of mechs that met for breakfast every mid decaorn to chat, read the newspapers and solve the ills of the world with their pithy observations and can do spirit. They were friends from 'the neighborhood' though all their neighborhoods were in different city-states. Some of them worked in offices and others in the industries but all of them were friends, something not likely on Cybertron back in the orn.

Outside in the gathering dawn citizens walked or drove to their homes and/or work sites. Stores were getting their employees and most would open shortly. It was early yet so many of them walked in for takeout food or to sit and dine in the comfortable ambiance of their fellow early birds.

"What do you think about the Cybertron venture?" one of them asked the others as they stared at the monitor nearby playing the end of The Hourly News for this hour.

"I think Prime has a lot of guts. If he wasn't led by the Matrix I would be afraid," one of them said as he sipped the Cybertronian version of coffee. The others nodded. "I wonder who's still there and what's going to happen. I don't think the Decepticons must be as strong as we believe they are to allow this."

"Well, if I saw as many city-formers coming my way as Prime commands I would be a bit weak in the knee assemblies too," another replied as the weather began to be announced on the monitor nearby.

"Today's weather is going to be very cold. Expect it to range in the -100 to -130 degree range on the Fahrenheit scale. Particulates are in the mild to moderate range and the winds are out of the north at 15 miles per hour. Expect a moderate windchill of several degrees colder because of it. Dress appropriately if you are subject to cold. The forecast for the remaining decaorn is continued cold with mild to moderate winds. The weekend is looking for a break in the chill. We will keep you posted on that.

"Right now, we would like to show the school lunch menus for all schools in the Autobot City Unified Public School District on the Community Bulletin Board before Duncan, entertainment critic for the Autobot City Daily News talks about the latest episode, the season ender of 'The Bridge' and what the next season will bring. He will also tell us about a joint project between Earth and our own IntraComm to produce a drama for broadcast here and on the MCA where the permanent cast includes both Cybertronians and humans." Lim-Lee smiled, then the scene cut to the Community Bulletin Board.

"Did you see 'The Bridge' last night?" the first big mech asked the others. "Your brother is in the post production end of that, right?"

A big yellow mech grinned, then nodded. "He is and he won't tell even me what the cliffhanger means for Flurry and the team. I tried."

"Frag," a mech who worked in the meteorological department of Fort Max Flight Center said. "The wait for season three is going to be killer."

"It is," the yellow mech said with a chuckle. "He also is part of the production end of the new show. He won't tell me about that either, the slagger. It will be a drama, it will have humans as part of the permanent cast and it will be set here. That's all he'll tell us."

"We already know that," another mech said with a chuckle. "I hate mechs with scruples."

Everyone nodded as they all commiserated together. The clock moved on further into the day as outside the traffic began to pick up.

-0-Full Circle, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Joon walked into Full Circle, a Circle of Light education, craft and book store that formed a great deal of the corner space and along the street storefront of K Street in the central business district of Terra. It was filled with extraordinary things made by craftsmen who belonged to the movement that had become important in the city. Tapestries showing the creation story of their people, books of all manner for all kind of readers young and old, educational materials, toys, objet d'art and other fine additions to one's home from regions and styles all over Cybertron could be had here.

Skills that were dead otherwise were finding rebirth onsite as classes for students were held regularly in the back where a studio was created for such things. Classes in the philosophy behind the Circle were given as well and their 'spiritual' leader, Heatout made a point of working out of the store in an office created for him and his students when he wasn't teaching in the university.

There were crystals that cast all the colors of the rainbow in the light, sculptures and paintings. Some of the best artists on Mars displayed their wares there including Sunstreaker and Sadee. That fine arts, books and other things of the high caste persuasion could be found here for anyone to possess was still a thing.

Joon herself sat down at one of the two full sized looms that filled a corner of the huge space. She had her drink, her small breakfast treat and a head of steam. Today she would be weaving in the beautiful face of Primus on the scarlet tapestry she was working upon. Today was a good day to be Joon.

-0-At the school in Terra, one street down from Full Circle

Roto flipped on the lights in his office, then put his breakfast down. Terradive had parted on the underground heading for Centurion and his classroom. They were preparing for quarterly conferences so they had work to do here, there and everywhere. They both however drew the line at home. As a consequence, they both found themselves coming in early to organize, finish scoring and evaluating tests as well as putting the individual child's portfolio together. There would be art, writing, scores and little videos. It would take a lot of work to put together but the outcome was worth it to both. Giving the portfolio to dazzled genitors was the payoff. You'd think they were giving them gold.

They were.

-0-In the towers of the city

Corr sat at the table eating his breakfast as Chan read the newspapers to everyone. Docker was getting breakfast as Appa Ratchet sat at the table eating. It had been a great first night home for Corr and hopes were had that he would continue. Home Healthcare sent the nicest youngling mechs in to check him, scanning carefully as they took data for his progress files. They also prepared the meals he would need to get better. He had joined them at last and it felt like the old orns.

They had always lived close by each other, friends for eons and when things got more terrible, they lived together as Chan and Corr's home fell in on itself from lack of repair and attention from the state and the absentee landlords who owned it. Living together, they could save shanix, take care of Sonny and help each other.

"Corr, the younglings say getting outside to walk would be good for you. I think we can walk down to the store and visit with Ravel and Tie Down," Docker said sweetly as she sat to eat. "We can spend a bit of time there, then you can come back and take your nap. I'll get us a snack for when you wake up. How would you like that?" she asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Docker. I haven't seen the store yet. Sonny takes such good care of his genitors. Our Sonny, he's a great youngling. Where is he?" Corr asked.

"He's working on a mission," Chan replied. "He calls to check in on all of us. When he calls today I'll have you speak to him. He's worried about you getting better, Corr."

"I will," he said with a smile. He reached down to slip Ratchet's cat a bite. "I like this cat, Ratch. What a nice little animal. Earth, you say?"

Ratchet nodded. "He's from Earth, or his design is. He came from the Well just for me. I cried like a sparkling when he was given to me. I haven't always been this well, Corr. See? You can get up and at 'em too."

"I think so," Corr said with a smile as he petted Ratchet's cat. Chan would find one for him later that day after a trip to The Animal Center. It would be white with blue optics. Even cats can declare their factions too.

-0-At the Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Ravel and Tie down walked in with a passel of infants, all of them harnessed and dressed against the furiously cold weather outside. The ride on the underground was hilarious. The Bus, the designated train for the infants heading for school alone was filled with babies and youngsters who were happy to get going along with the odd genitor and all the aides who rode it everyday, twice a day.

Orion had watched some older younglings laughing together, then decided to join them. Walking right up to them, he smiled. **"I, ORION WAS ON FOOFER!"**

Praxus walked to them and laughed. **"I WAS ON FOOFER!"**

The older kids who were sitting on their seat laughed. "What's foofer?" a sweet little femme asked.

**"UP THERE!"** Orion said pointing at the sky. "Foofer. My ada and atar there. Foofer."

It slammed into Ravie and Tie at the same time. Foofer was Cybertron. When the train stopped, they let the others out first, then gathered the infants to go. Sunspot would stay on longer going with the little mechs and everyone else the roundabout way to Centurion. Aides for the trains would get them to the school safely and on time.

Ravel knelt down in front of the little mechs as Prowler and Hero crowded around. "Where is Foofer, infant?" he asked.

"**UP THERE!"** Orion said looking up to point. He nearly tipped over backward to do it.

"Is Foofer Cybertron?" Tie asked gently.

Praxus looked at him, then smiled brilliant. **"YES!"**

Both stared at the babies, then turned to take them to the school. Stashing Prowler in his hold, Tie watched as the rest hurried to their lines. Turning to walk out to deliver the baby to Circle Preparatory two blocks down, he stepped out with Ravie. "Orion and Praxus were on Cybertron."

"We don't know, Tie. We need to check with Ratchet. It could be that they are confusing a globe with being there. Ratchet wouldn't take the babies to Cybertron," Ravie said with a slight anxiety.

"I hope not. That mech can be daffy," Tie replied. "He's supposed to call us shortly. I will have a few questions of my own when he does."

-0-On Cybertron

He sat at the desk watching the data flow as he 'boxed' it up to send through the bullet line to Mars. They were taking data for Teletraan to increase their knowledge of where everyone was as well as allow the refugee databases to be better informed of lost family members of residents.

Ironhide walked in to deliver a pile of datapads, then paused. "Did you get some recharge?"

"Standing up or laying down?" Ratchet asked.

"Either," Ironhide said as he turned to leave. "Heading to Kaon for a while."

"Hang around. I'm calling Autobot City," Ratchet said as Ironhide paused by the door. The request went out over the bullet line, clicked into the system, then found the number requested. The image flickered into life. Ravel was answering and stood before the monitor as it cleared. Behind him getting the smelter ready to go, Tie Down paused to look at Ratchet. **"GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!"** Ratchet said with a huge grin.

"Good morning **indeed**," Ravel said with a slight frown. "Do you want to tell me about Foofer?"

Ratchet stared at Ravel, then glanced at Ironhide. "Oops."

"Bye," Ironhide said as he turned to leave.

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a frown of his own. Looking at the screen filled with the frowning faces of both his genitors, he smiled his best cheese eating grin. "Did I say good morning?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"**SONNY!"**

-0-TBC 4-1-15 **edited 4-2-15**


	391. Chapter 391

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide (dd4 391)

-0-On a ship in a big migration

They sat together, the leadership of the massive migration that had come together in self defense as they inched their way forward toward the call of Optimus Prime. They were formulating a message to him that they would be sending on the fastest operational frequency they had. They were a mixed bag, high, mid and low castes, Seekers, Decepticons defecting, civilians of all manner and a few that weren't necessarily on the up and up. Some of them in the group hadn't answered calls and refused to identify themselves.

Given that they had gangsters following their migration, some that were chased off and some who were shadowy figures hovering along the fringes, they had little hope that the silent ships among them had good intentions. They sat crafting a message that would tell the tale and convey the need that was enormous among them.

"I think that should do it," Crofter, the nominal head of the whole shebang said. He was a priest who had been a member of the temple at Upper Tetrahex, part of the religious order of Clavus Aurea, or the Golden Key. They were an order that lived by the rule of the Guiding Hand, something that Cyclonus had been raised to honor as a religious mech given his home in Tetrahex. They were scholars who sought out deeper meanings in the holy texts of their people. He was stern but ultimately fair and dispensed their shared resources with the best thought for all, becoming the only one agreed by all to do so.

A mech rose, then walked to the console nearby slotting the disc, then watching as it was sent. He looked back at the committee, then nodded. "It's on its way."

Now all they had to do was wait for a reply as they moved ever onward.

-0-Kaon, Camp Mercy #1, Cybertron

Smokescreen received the message from Prowl, then rose to give it to Prime who was sitting at the central table looking at data with Blackjack, Flint and Ironhide. He handed the datapad to Prime, then waited as he read it. Prime glanced up, then nodded. "Message that we have heard them and will be coming. I will get with Prowl on the details."

Smokescreen nodded, then turned to make it so. Blackjack who watched him looked at Prime. "The migration?"

"Yes," Prime said. "It would appear to number close to a million, has silent ships in the mix and are being followed by others."

"Or as we like to call it, Thursday," Flint said with a small grin.

Prime grinned back. "Exactly."

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl received the message, then read it. It was short and to the point.

"Optimus Prime, this is Crofter, leader of a vast migration being herded toward your location. We have been banded together by Decepticons who wish us to follow your signal directly to your colony. We are nearly a million now with many in our midst who will not acknowledge our requests for information. We are being shadowed and as long as we go onward following your signal, we are not harassed. We are in need of everything and await grimly your response. Until all are one."

Prowl had contacted Prime, who had signaled the go for their rescue. It would now be Prowl's job to marshal the forces that would make the flyover, determine the need and then meet it. Ships would take off doing the familiar sorting and data gathering that underpinned the entire operation. The worst cases would be first and as they were brought out to come to Mars, they would first go to Gliese for inspection. Then and only then would they come forward into the protected space and open arms of their people.

Ships would lift off in moments to go with thundering hordes of Seekers leading the way. The other Trigger would manage the migration as the first would be open for Cybertron. As Prowl stood thinking about it he was once again dazzled by the ingenious brilliance of his people. It made a mech want to work harder.

-0-The Trigger No. 2, in stationary orbit over Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Miler sat at his station working on the calculations that would make space and time bend to his will. He was almost too good for the job and now he was semi distracted by the tiny contents of an infant carrier sitting on the console next to him. His son, his second son, the surprise of his life was recharging in a nest of blankets, wearing his first odd little human-style clothing to keep him warm in the unsightly cold atmosphere of the planet where he was born.

Yesterday.

Literally.

He would be accompanying his genitors to their work daily, neither deciding whether to give him to the school system or embark down the trail to Circle Prep for the duration when he was old enough. It would most likely be that road well traveled by those among the family who loved their infants too much. Sojourner was excelling as was Prowler, so he was advised. All the advantages and benefits were there for all to see and the two infants were topnotch. He grinned at the basket, a handle to carry and a slight curve to rock him into recharge if he needed it. All in all, a right handy little device. The humans were terribly clever sometimes.

A burst of Seekers raged through the aperture heading out to data collect the migration, one that was vast as an ocean heading their way. He found himself falling into the same mindset that most of them had at the possibility of new family and old friends being among those coming. It was tantalizing to consider.

The ebb and flow of traffic through the devices would go on orn and night indefinitely but when the next day had passed by, the naming ceremony for their son would come upon them. All he could hope for was that all of the family would be able to be there when it happened.

-0-At the Medical Depot, Industrial Park City #2, Primal Colony of Mars

Bluestreak sat at the console taking orders and getting them palletized to be taken to Cybertron and Gliese. Now that the four huge platforms had arrived on Gliese to become medical support for both the effort on Cybertron and the migration, there was a bigger call up of things needed.

The four platforms were complicated mechanisms. They were able to manufacture nearly anything in the catalog including medical grade energon so long as they were supplied themselves. Since they were given the new refinery there, the production of all things medical that went to Gliese too was now turned toward Cybertron. Shipments of all manner and shape of medical widget and thing-a-ma-bob were shrink wrapped on metallic pallets and forklifted into ships that would fly to the camps on Cybertron under Seeker escort.

It was an all orn, all night operation and he was one of two that were running the requisition side of things. Sitting at a master computer station, ten screens showing ten requisitions at a time, he was plugged in filling the orders by accessing directly into the ever upgrading inventory as it rolled off the assembly line. Everything from tiny plugs to vast replacement parts were created, stocked in the proper place, then pulled as requested. He took the orders in and sent the stuff onward.

:Babe:

He slowed a moment. :What? Sunny?:

:Yeah. How are you doing? Where are you?:

:At the warehouse for Fabrication-Medical. Where are you? Where's Sideswipe?:

:We're in Kaon. We're helping map the area and mark the gangster zones:

:You aren't going out there are you? Aren't you supposed to stay on base?:

:We are. How are the kids doing?:

:Great. Don't get them much but between Venture and day care they get covered. Ravel and the others have the other kids:

:What's the deal on the ceremony?:

:We have that covered, Sunstreaker. We're holding the party at the Central Labor Hall. There's going to be so many there. We have the thing figured out:

:Okay. We hope to get time to come. Hug the kids for us. I gotta go:

:Be careful, Sunstreaker. I will: Bluestreak said as the link went dormant. He would stay at his post for the twelve hour shift he would work, then be spelled by the other worker who did the remaining hours of the orn. He would get home in time to see his kids go to bed. Then he would rest and start all over again.

-0-Gliese

Jetta stood on the main road that led from Metrotitan to the rest of the camp that was almost unbelievable to see. Sitting opposite each other, four gigantic mechanisms had settled in to become relief platforms for both refugees and the battered individuals limping off Cybertron.

They glistened in the sunlight, four cities with endless facilities for medical relief. There was endless space to put the sick and injured, to hold those that needed to rest before moving onward and take those into protective custody that had lost their processors.

There was a brig in each of them for criminals and those predisposed to make trouble. Wards and private rooms, surgical centers and infant care was provided in immaculate condition. As the sick and injured came, they were placed in care managed by the Head Nurse of the operation. He assigned rooms, ward placements and detentions. He routed everyone as they came in, his three assistants checking the charts and tags to make sure that they would go the right place.

The camp swarmed with techs, medical doctors, field doctors and field medics. Triage experts of all ratings, nurses of all ratings and those who were here to cook, feed and gofer this and that abounded. In a population of over eight million, there was no shortage of skilled and unskilled but utterly dedicated worker bees.

Breakdown who was working on the ground in receiving at the main hospital center in Consolation was busy as could be. Knockout was placed there as well taking surgeries as Breakdown worked in infant care. He was doing everything his rating allowed short of complex surgeries. That would take more training. He was able to do less complicated ones and assisted orthopedic replacements and other problems with skill and a growing confidence.

He liked working with little kids.

Who knew?

Since they worked the same shift, they saw each other when the tide allowed. All personnel were living on Tyke while the patients lived on Amity for now. As things became busier, they would add more of the vessels as they went.

All of them were now hooked into the energon system that fed Metrotitan. The energon refinery nearby was up and running distilling tens of millions of gallons of food and medical grade energon to be stored in tank farms there and to be loaded into tankers for the journey to Cybertron. All manner of energon was formulated and stored. As individualized portable cans were brought in from Mars from the manufacturing depot given the task, they were filled here and stacked in ships for the trip to Cybertron.

Filled up here to start, they would be refilled there as the civilians brought them back empty. It would be a continual thing filling the tank farms up for the three big city-formers doing yeoman service on Cybertron. Everyone involved in the effort would be happy and proud to do it. They by their efforts might be saving the lives of their own genitors and siblings. You never knew.

The migration was coming but few felt daunted. They were many and they were determined. Until all were indeed one.

-0-TBC 4-2-15 **edited 4-7-15**

NOTES: All of the information of the Temple at Upper Tetrahex and Cyclonus is canon. Cyclonus was raised deeply religious sort of heading for the priesthood himself in one universe. :D And its canon that Cyclonus sings. :D:D:D


	392. Chapter 392

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide 2 (dd4 392)

-0-Ops Center, Kaon, Camp Mercy #1, Cybertron

"We have intel and now we have to do something about this," Sideswipe said whispering to his brother about a plan by two gangs to hit the trucks leaving the tank farm and take their precious cargo. The Network that had feelers into just about everywhere had informed them that a gang from Iacon had banded with a gang noted for force from Uraya to do this and split the resources.

"What about having Soundwave do it?" Sunstreaker asked. "Make that waste of space do something for a change."

Optimus grinned slightly. "I think putting the word out will be helpful and letting him have the first shot. I have a couple of other things that I want to clear up." He turned to look at Star Saber who was watching the conversation with interest. "I would like Dai here to discuss the problem with the camps on the moons. We know that they have a lot of scientists in bondage and a number of the dissidents that are still alive. I want them liberated."

Star Saber nodded, then walked to the elevator to leave. Sunstreaker watching him glanced at Prime. "You believe he will let us have them? It would be the mark of surrender for him and it will also probably allow us to see real war crimes. Not that they aren't all around us anyway."

"That's Soundwave's problem. I'm liberating those camps no matter what he says. They were in my vision. The Matrix is asserting itself. I have to do it."

Sunstreaker nodded. "We'll go with you."

Nearby …

A line of mechs and the odd femme waited silently as giant cans of energon were given to them with the promise of refill. Some of those in line carried their cans, coming to make sure that promise was kept. Most of these were in reasonably good condition, something that would be boosted by the quality and quantity of the food they were gathering here. The line extended into the debris that was piled here and there, dark hulks of destruction that offered the motivated mech or femme a good vantage point in which to spy.

The few who had escaped the round up in the Dead End still hulked around, spying the proceedings as they tried to make sense of it in their rattled minds. Groups were tracking them, many pouncing to take them in for help. Others coaxed them, offering hope and energon so they would follow. The numbers which were numerous for orns were thinning but they were still there. They would continue to track and bag them until they were all saved from themselves.

A tall mech with three cans stood in line watching the slow forward movement with a divided spirit. He understood why he had to stay but he wanted his family out of here. He would work and they would be safe. If they were safe he could manage better. Leaving each orn at the crack of what passed for dawn here, he was afraid to leave his bond and their three children alone. Even though the families like him gathered together for safety and company in the joors when their strongest members were off working, they were still at the mercy of whatever passed for gangsters among them.

He wanted them gone but he also wanted to be gone. It was incredibly searing to think about them gone without him. He knew that Prime would care for and protect them. He was doing that here. He yearned to be free and take his family where they would be able to get what they needed and deserved. He wanted to be there too but he knew that if he and others like him didn't show up to work every orn on time whatever truce they had going on here would fail.

Mechs and the odd femme walked past him heading back to the rubble that was home for so long. They carried cans of energon, they walked with a stronger step and held their helms higher. They were this close to the Autobots and the protection of their guns and soldiers. It was making some of them bolder. He felt it himself, the idea that he wasn't just a drone who had to obey. He was coming back to himself but he also had the fear of his family on his processor. It was complex. He stepped ever closer to the point where he could fill the three cans he held in his arms and go home to his family. He wanted to watch his children eat. It relieved something so basic in his processor that he waited until they were finished before eating himself.

-0-Elsewhere

Soundwave walked to the runabout and entered, the small ship lifting off with Lebus and Shackle sitting in back, Star Saber flying. It flew over the ruins of Kaon, the race course and other still barely recognizable places toward the gleaming lights and pristine confines of Camp Mercy #1 which stood out among the dark piles of what once was a giant city. No one spoke. There was little to say and when they touched down on the flight pad in the back where the battle cruisers were taking away patients to Gliese, they stepped out silently as well.

Prime wasn't there. Ironhide was. They nodded with a grin and he nodded back. "Prime's got a call so he sent me. Let's go," he said, then turned to walk back to the Ops Center of the mission. They walked through the massive tanks of which two were being refueled overhead by a gigantic tanker ship from Gliese. The sound of conversation pointed to the lines of individuals getting cans of energon or refills as well as the lines entering the medical center for assistance.

Entering the Ops Center themselves, they walked to where Prime sat listening off-line to a conversation from somewhere about something. When he was finished, he turned, then nodded to a conference room nearby. Everyone walked to it, took a chair to sit, then watched Ironhide close the door behind them. Prime looked at Soundwave. "I want everyone you are holding on the moons."

Soundwave stared at Prime, then snorted. "I suppose you want my optics too then."

"He doesn't. I do." Ironhide moved to stand behind Prime lending his menace to the calm featured figure of his best friend. "Might look good in the bottom of my son's aquarium."

Ultra Magnus who had joined them earlier snorted, then glanced at Soundwave. "That would be a step up for them."

:Nice one, Magnus: Ironhide said off-line.

:I try: Magnus replied.

"This is not a negotiable item, Soundwave. This is part of a vision from the Matrix that I have to fulfill. I will have them now."

Soundwave looked at him, then shifted. "That would be difficult."

"Not if you call everyone there to come here," Ironhide said. "We will take them on and no one will know."

"You would take the guards and soldiers away?" Soundwave asked with curiosity.

"Don't let anyone use the moon bases and no one will know. Automate their functions," Magnus said. "Make them off limits. Tell anyone who asks that secret experimentation is going on there and anyone who wants to go there will be violating security that Megatron ordered into place. You know … lie. You're very good at it as I remember."

Soundwave looked at him, then Prime. "Why do you want them?"

"The Matrix," Prime said simply. "During the Festival of Primus, I was shown what you have going on there. I will have them, Soundwave, unless you want to go against the Matrix."

Soundwave stared at Prime. "They were Shockwave's pet projects. I am unclear what exactly is happening there. I have no desire to keep anything Shockwave is doing going forward. I **do** have reservations about losing troops."

"Get over it," Ironhide said. "You still have some."

Elita snorted, then grinned. "I would say he does."

"We can draw them off, have them board ships that we pilot and fly them through the aperture. How many are we talking about?" Magnus asked.

"Seven hundred give or take a few," Star Saber said with a slight grin. "We have data too."

Soundwave looked at him with a venomous stare. Then he looked at Prime. "What do you expect me to do to make this travesty possible?"

"Come with, Soundwave," Jetta said with a cold humorless grin. "You can stand there as we board them, replacing them with Autobots. When all of them are gone, you can watch us put the prisoners on ships and take them away." He leaned closer to the big Decepticon. "I'm going too. It will be like old home week given that I was held in a prison camp on Moonbase myself."

Soundwave sat back. "Very well. I have no way to oppose something that is Matrix derived."

"No, you don't," Prime said quietly. "We are going to bring ships in from Mars that will be cloaked. They will be responsible for taking the prisoners back to Mars. Right now, we need you to come with us on a ship that is due to arrive here shortly under cloaking. It was refitted to appear to be Decepticon but has Wreckers on board who will take the guards into custody. When they are all gone, sciences will automate the functions that interface with anyone else and we will begin the rescue. Are there any questions?"

"Does it matter?" Soundwave asked.

"No, slagger. It doesn't," Ironhide said coldly.

A face peered into the room. "The ship you ordered is here, Prime. It will uncloak once you are aboard and it has a chance to land at the airfield in Kaon," Smokescreen said.

"Very well," Prime said as he rose. "Let's go."

The group stood and walked to the door, traversing Ops Center wordlessly. Meeting him outside were the rescue teams led by Ratchet who would be triaging the captives as they were brought forward. They walked through the depot past the lines waiting patiently, under the ships overhead in their continue flights of refreshment for the tank farm and the ceaseless vigilance of guards on foot and in gun emplacements. They walked to the landing pad, entered a ship that signaled them, then it rose upward cloaking itself with the sealing of the hatch.

"Welcome aboard," Springer said as he stood in the hatchway with Drift, Hercy and Kup. "We do curbside."

"Good thing," Prime said with a grin. They turned as a group and walked forward until they were on the flight deck watching as the big Decepticon airport near the northeast edge of Kaon appeared. They descended, then the camo flashed off revealing a Decepticon battle cruiser that had been set aside for such moments. It was entirely an Autobot ship but on the outside and among its choice of communications possibilities, it appeared to be Decepticon. As it settled, the flight center commed them. "Kaon Command to unknown ship, identify yourself."

Prime turned to Soundwave, who stared at him a moment. "This is Commandant-General Soundwave. I am sending you clearances. I am testing a cloaking device improvement. We are going to the moons to run diagnostics. Understood?"

"Yes, Commandant. You are cleared to go," the voice said.

Soundwave looked at Prime who nodded to Devcon. "Let's roll out."

The ship rose again cloaking as it did, then flew upward taking orbit around the massive planet. Ahead of them, the smallest of the moons appeared, its largely automated facilities for communication and other purposes showing no one on duty. As it passed by them, they continued to scan it. It was as it always was, a lifeless termination point for the necessary technology of Empire.

They continued onward with the largest moon of them all, Moonbase rising over the curve of Cybertron until it and the remaining moon appeared. Prime turned to Soundwave and Star Saber. "What is the layout now? Things have changed over the orns."

"There are work camps on Moonbase and that is where the most prisoners remain. The other is an outpost and industrial site where things that must be produced in zero gravity are manufactured. I would imagine that toxins and other poisoned fruit from the processor of Shockwave will be there in quantity, or so I would gather," Star Saber said glancing at Soundwave.

"Shockwave's biggest off world lab is on the smaller moon. Moonbase is military though the work camps are there or so I have been told. I have not been here in vorns. It was Shockwave's domain and he had the audials of Megatron at the time," Soundwave said.

"And other parts as well, so** I'M** told." Ironhide looked at Soundwave pointedly.

"So you know about that too do you?" he asked with a slight smirk. "Shockwave went farther than I was prepared to go for influence with Megatron. I am aware of his son, the lamentable Galvatron. Fortunately, he went with his atar and left us behind. If he hadn't, I would have had to terminate him before he turned the entire army against us."

"Decepticon family values. How they warm my spark," Ratchet said with a smirk of his own. "Tell me again how you hold Cybertron?"

Soundwave looked at Ratchet but didn't reply. By then, the heavily worked surface of the day side of Moonbase came closer into view. There were a lot of facilities there and some of them resembled prison camps of many a troll through Decepticon-held territory elsewhere. They all turned to watch as the Moonbase Command Center called for their identification as they uncloaked once more.

-0-TBC 4-3-15 **edited 4-4-15**


	393. Chapter 393

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide 3 (dd4 393) (NOTE: I was so tired yesterday, I wrote two pieces and forgot to post them! OMG!)

-0-On the way to Moonbase, Cybertron

They came in over the horizon of Cybertron to the lighter surface of the gray dead moon that was the largest of the three that served as companions to Cybertron. It was home to several large installations one of which was the housing unit of prisoners. On the now dark side were the older prisons, the ones that had held so many during The Clampdown and rise of Megatron. The prison that held Jetta was here along with those still occupied.

The ground came up as the other cloaked ships stayed in orbit, back up to carry away prisoners and deliver the brain trusts that would denature and deactivate the facilities. There was also the possibility of useful tech here given Megatron's adventurous nature. Of course, there were also creatures from the Pit expected as well. They landed with a slight jolt, then the ship powered down. Standing silently on the deck, they listened to flight control call for identification. "Moonbase Control to unknown ship, identify yourself. No one is scheduled to land now."

"This is Commandant-General Soundwave. I am here to oversee new protocols for this base and the surrounding area. I will send you identification," he said as Devcon sent it.

"Welcome to Moonbase, sir. You are cleared to land."

Prime turned to Soundwave. "Here is what you are going to do," he said, then told Soundwave.

They stood at the door in Decepticon camo, half a dozen big mechs from Autobot City wearing the dreaded gray and Deceptibrand. They were armed and looked malignant, this bodyguard for Soundwave which included Star Saber who had donned the camo during transit of the planet.

Soundwave stared at them, then Prime who waited in the doorway nearby. If he didn't obey he would burn to a cinder. This was a venture the Matrix demanded. Or at least, that is what Prime said. He personally wouldn't know if it was or not. The only way to find out was to disobey. He didn't have the nerve to do that so he turned and when the hatch opened stepped out with his 'bodyguards'.

They walked down the ramp heading toward the command center while all around them the business of a base went on. There were slightly more than 700 soldiers here given that most of the plant was automated and the prisoners did the rest of the necessary work. They entered the command center heading for the base commandant.

Prime watched tensely from the command deck of the ship as the minutes dragged onward. Everything appeared to be the same as he waited. Overhead, he received the signals of the two cloaked ships that had followed. They were in static orbit nearby waiting to descend and disgorge their passengers and equipment. They would not be able to do so until every Decepticon on the moon was removed.

Inside, Soundwave walked down the corridor to the command deck where the day crew sat working. He noted their efficiency and wondered about their projects. Dismissing that as a wasted train of thought, he turned to the commandant who was waiting for him. He came to attention. "Sir, welcome to Moonbase."

"Thank you," Soundwave said. "I am here to tell you that we are here to implement new orders from Megatron."

The crew glanced at him over their shoulders almost as one, then turned back to their stations. The commander nodded. "Yes sir. What are your orders?"

"We are going to take all of the soldiers who work here away to do other things. We want to automate most of this base and bring in a crew who are going to implement new projects and studies. All of the programs now under study will be re-evaluated by scientists who will be in charge of the new program. All you have to do is call your troops together and they will be transferred to other duties."

"Sir … what about the prisoners and the … essential programs that have to be maintained?" the commandant asked.

"We have brought scientists and soldiers trained in the new programs who will step in and undertake those duties, Commander. We are working on new ideas and programs that were ordered by Megatron." He felt a smirk but suppressed it. "Ours is not to wonder why, ours is but to do or die."

The commander stared at him blankly. "Sir?"

"A poem," Soundwave said. "From an obscure poet. We are the minions of Megatron. I don't question his orders. Neither should you. It does not promote longevity."

The commander came to attention. "Sir. Yes sir," he said crisply. Turning with a slight unease, he looked at his communications officer. "Call the garrison to the flight line. Tell them to come immediately. We are leaving."

The communications officer glanced at Soundwave, then nodded. He keyed the base in through the transponder systems of all concerned. "Attention. All Decepticons on base, attention. Go to the airfield and fall in. We are leaving Moonbase. We have new orders for transfer and we are leaving immediately. Report to the airfield and fall in for count."

Soundwave nodded. "You may go."

The commander hesitated, then nodded. "Let's go," he said to his staff. They filed out, then the commander hesitated. He looked around with a sensation of fear, then turned to leave. Star Saber who recognized the symptoms stepped out to follow him.

Soundwave stood at the command table, then looked around. "You have it," he said.

The Autobots with him moved swiftly to the consoles and began to scan the base. They recognized the symptoms too.

-0-In the hallway

Star Saber came upon them, a group huddled around the commander. They froze and turned to him, fear and defiance on their faces as they began to calculate what they needed to do. "You have families don't you."

They stared at him defiantly, their fists balled up to fight. "You're crazy. They're killed on sight by orders of Megatron."

"Not with us," Star Saber said. "Get them and bring them to the field. We'll put them on first so they're safe. Bring all of them. Do it before Soundwave comes. Tell everyone to bring their families. Leave no one behind."

"So we can go somewhere to see them killed?" a young mech said with fury.

"No. We're not going where Soundwave thinks we're going. We're going to freedom," Star Saber said.

They stared at him, then the commander stepped forward. "If you lie..."

"I don't," Star Saber said. "Bring everyone. I mean everyone. **NOW!"**

They glanced at each other, then ran for the door. By the time the garrison gathered on the airfield, there were small groups of civilians old and young gathered around nearly half the soldiers there. They were frightened and huddled, their faces filled with fear.

Star Saber walked to the commander. "Tell them to toss their weapons and we can go. No one boards with weapons. We don't want anyone hurt."

He looked at Star Saber pointedly. "If you lie..."

"If I was lying Soundwave would be here to watch," Star Saber said. "No weapons or no transport to safety."

The commander stared at him for a moment, then turned to walk back to the rows of soldiers and the frightened civilians they were hiding here since forever. "You will drop all weapons where you are. No one boards with weapons. No one is left but that is the price of admission."

It was deathly silent as they stared at him, then a big grizzly mech came forward. "Plano, what's going on here?"

The commander glanced at Star Saber. "We're leaving this fragged up mess. We're taking our families and the younglings with us. Do what I ask. We all have gotten this far. Trust me."

The big mech looked at him, a friend from a long career in the 'Cons, someone he trusted implicitly. He turned to the others who were watching tensely. "Drop your weapons. Now." He looked at a tense youngling. "Do it, mech. Do it now," he said gently. "Follow the commander's orders. He knows what we're doing. Follow him."

A few did, then more and finally everyone tossed their weapons down. The big mech turned to Plano. "What now?"

"We board," Plano said as he turned to walk to the ship. Pausing by the ramp, he gestured to the first line to come. They turned and did, walking in discipline to the ramp, then upward. Reaching the top, they were met by mechs that bore no brand, their Autobot designation covered for the trip. They entered, then were led to a huge room where they were scanned and ordered to sit.

It took a while but all of them were accounted for including nearly 600 civilians who were families. When all were settled, Optimus Prime walked to the door to speak to them. The sounds of gasping and fear were heard, then it was silent again. "I am Optimus Prime. I have come here to liberate the prison camps on the moon. I am directed by the Matrix and the Will of Primus to do this."

The silence was oppressive as they listened to the object of their wrath tell them that they were prisoners, tricked into surrender. Their commander stared at him with astonishment and surprise. He had obviously been fooled too. "Soundwave … he ordered this. He told us to board and go."

"Soundwave did," Prime said. "He is my prisoner too. He has made a vow to the Matrix which he must obey. The time for war is over. The time for reconciliation and peace is upon us. You will fight no more."

"What happens to us?" a femme asked as she sat huddled against a big mech.

"You will be taken to my colony, Autobot City where you will have a chance to earn your way into the city and become a citizen like thousands of Decepticons before you." He turned to Jazz who walked to a wall console. He tapped in a code and the huge monitor burst into life. On it was the Emblem of the Primes. "This is Autobot City," Prime said as the scene changed.

The city gleamed in the sunlight of a mid orn. It was a maze of towers, of cities scattered like jewels across a beige landscape. There were literally millions of homes and individuals who lived there, many driving on immaculate roads and highways with more walking here and there. The scenes changed showing industrial parks greater in capacity than anything still standing on Cybertron, then scenes of businesses bustling and students in schools.

Parks, the race track during race nights, football in stadiums plural and Aerie Hill with its curved elegant apartment buildings and flights of Seekers going here and there followed. Cafes with diners, restaurants both elegant and casual filled the screens along with theaters, the Basilica and the Mausoleum. It was an astonishing thing to see and when the last image flickered away all were silent.

"Ada?" Everyone turned to a youngster who was leaning against a mech. "Can we go there?" he asked innocently.

His ada looked at Prime. "What do we have to do to go there?" he asked with a mixture of hopefulness and fear.

"Give your oath to the Matrix with the understanding that if you break it the Matrix will exact penalties to the point of retrieving balance. Give your word that hostilities are ceased, work, choose to do what you want rather than what you are told to do, send your infants to school, go yourself if you wish and be a citizen. Obey the laws and turn away from Megatron," Prime said. "That is the price for going there to live in peace and prosperity."

"How hard can that be? Where is Megatron?" another mech asked with bitterness. "What has he ever done that helped us? We had to hide our families. He was going to kill them."

"He was," another said with equal bitterness. "What do we have to do to let you know we agree?"

"Give me your oath, personal and professional. Keep them. The Former Decepticon Association at the colony, all of them Decepticons that have changed their path will help you when you get there," Jazz said.

"What if we don't want to go to an Autobot town?" a youngling soldier asked. Another mech punched him. "Shut up. This is a way out. Take it, you idiot." He looked at Prime. "He's my brother. He's young and stupid. Don't take offense. We'll take care of him." Two other mechs nodded solemnly. His brother glared at him. "You would give up like that?"

His brother slapped the back of his helm. "Look around you, Foley. Do you see another path? Even Soundwave is a prisoner. Shut up and do what we say or we're going to pulverize you." He looked at Prime. "My brother is too young for this. He's never been in battle."

"Then he will learn to be peaceful. All younglings below sub adult have to go to school. Its the law," Prime said. "We can evaluate him when we get to Autobot City to see what he can do about that. Until then, you will be in custody. Medical will assess you and fix your hurts. Then the Former Decepticon Association will be there to mentor you and help you make the transition. We have brigs and a prison if you feel that the way of war is still your path. I would not advise it."

Prime turned to the commander. "You will be in charge of the discipline of your troops."

The commander nodded. "Alright."

Prime turned to go and when he exited the doors closed on the crew. They would sit talking together, hopeful about what was to come. When the ship lifted off, two others were landing with the techs who would do the work of automating the base and determining what fresh hell was going on in the labs of Shockwave. While that was going on, the Autobots would be liberating the camps.

-0-TBC 4-4-15 **edited 4-5-15**


	394. Chapter 394

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide 4 (dd4 394)

-0-On the ground at Moonbase, a moon of Cybertron

Prime walked to the center entering with his officers to assess the situation. He would direct the rescue from here and as he sat down at the main table two huge ships uncloaked and landed at the airfield. Soundwave sat down at the table as well, a silent frustrated witness to his own downfall.

Ironhide collected the layout of the base, then turned to lead teams to the prisons to liberate them. Other teams led by Perceptor and Wheeljack would begin to sift through the science labs to figure out what Shockwave would be doing in that slightly frightening sphere. Entire databases would be detached and carried off so that nothing would remain to encourage anyone else from picking up the ball and running with it.

The facilities were connected by roads, pathways down which the prisoners walked to their labs or jobs elsewhere digging up important minerals for important systems that were found here in quantity. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rolled along with Hercy as they headed toward a section of prison barracks where lifeforms were detected. They were not in camo and their Autobrands were in plain sight. It would be helpful to the mission that this was so.

They reached a barracks, then entered the guard shack finding the codes to drop the bars. A few mechs standing outside watched them without expression as they rolled back out entering their space. They both paused before the two, mechs who bore the tattoos of the Peace Mission and Circle. "We're here to take you to freedom," Sideswipe said staring at the two with a slightly enhanced sensation of inadequacy.

They looked at him without comment, then turned with Sideswipe as he took them toward the gate. Inside, watching through windows, dozens more stared at the three. Then they turned and began to flood out, grabbing them into embraces as they began to wail.

-0-Command Center

"How many prisoners, Dev? Can you give a number?" Elita asked from tactical.

"I am currently at 1200. There are strange counts of other things that read as sparks. I'm sort of scared to think about why they read so strange," Dev replied.

Elita nodded. "Maybe I should take a look," she said rising to go. She walked out comming Chromia and Arcee to come. They did and the three disappeared into the long buildings that housed labs for experimentation.

They entered, then paused. All around them were rows of tables with disabled individuals, some of which were in stasis and some that were clearly dead. "Optimus, can you come to where I am? I think you need to see this."

They stood staring at the nightmare before them as the door finally opened. Paragon entered, then Prowl and finally Optimus. They stood silently as Wheeljack entered behind them. "Frag," Wheeljack said. He moved to the first table, then the next and the next. Turning, he looked at the silent group by the door. "I'm calling for Ratchet. Some of them are still alive."

Moments later, Ratchet burst in, then skid to a halt. **"OH FRAG!"** he said, then hurried to the first table as more medical personnel came in behind him. He looked at the apparatus, then looked at Prime. "They're trying to make super soldiers," Ratchet said. "That's my first guess."

Prime nodded grimly. "Can you save them? Can they be saved?"

"We'll try," Ratchet said.

Prime turned, then stepped outside pausing beside the door. "Get Soundwave here."

Paragon nodded, then turned to sprint to the HQ nearby. In short order, he returned with Soundwave in tow. They stopped before Prime, Soundwave standing without expression before the towering mech. "I want you to go inside and tell me everything you know about what is going on there or I will beat you to death, Soundwave. Do you understand?"

Soundwave stared at him, then the door. "I have never been here, Prime. Shockwave never told anyone what he was doing. Not even Megatron."

"Go inside," Prime said with a cold deadly voice.

Soundwave turned, then entered through the open door, pausing in the entry as he took in the sight. He had never been here even when he had assumed command. He didn't want to see it. Shockwave had once had scruples and ethics but The Clampdown had robbed him of all of it. Shockwave had once been the enemy, someone who hid scientists and risked his neck to stand against Sentinel and his pogroms. But in the end he was taken and all that was good and noble within him was taken away. He was more the Decepticon than even he, Soundwave was.

Prime stepped in beside him. "What is this?"

"I have no idea, Prime. I would tell you if I could. I never came here. I was never allowed. Shockwave was mad. He did mad things. I had no idea … I have no more idea about this than you."

"Optimus, we need to move patients," Ratchet said as he turned from a table halfway down the room. "I want them loaded up."

Prime nodded, then turned to Prowl. "Get the prisoners to come here to carry them aboard. They were here. This is part of their duty. They can help fix it."

Prowl turned, then hurried out heading for the ship that stood nearby. He ran up the ramp, down the hallway to the room, then nodded to the guards on duty. "Open it. I need 'volunteers'," he said in a cold aggravated voice.

The door opened, then Prowl entered pausing to look at the startled soldiers and their families. "I need volunteers to help carry some of the poor fraggers that Shockwave was experimenting on to this ship. They have to be transported or they will die. You five, get up and come with me."

They stood and so did ten others. "We'll help," Plano said.

Prowl nodded, then turned, the fifteen mechs following him. The door closed on the shocked fearful group inside. Running out of the ship, they followed Prowl to the lab nearby and entered with him. Stopping together, they stared with shock at the nightmare before them.

"What is this?" Plano asked in a soft voice.

"Shockwave's play house," Prowl said coldly. "We need the injured taken to the med bay of the ship."

Plano nodded, then stepped forward. He looked at the medic standing beside an unconscious mech. "I'll carry him. Can he go?"

The medic nodded. "Gently."

Plano nodded back, then with infinite gentleness slid his arms under the mech. Lifting him, he turned to walk to the door. As he did the mechs standing there parted for him to go, then turned to the scene. They began to walk forward to the med berths taking mechs and one of the three femmes that lay silently on them.

Prime watched, then turned to Ratchet. "Do you need more help, Ratchet?"

"There is need at the prisons," Ratchet said nodding. "I can call up teams from Mars and Gliese to come through the ship's bridge."

"Do it," Prime said. "I'm going to the camps. Wheeljack, what about the rest of this apparatus?"

"We're going to analyze it and get the computers ready to be lifted. Right now, its going to get a fast once over. I am not finding germs or other slag, thank Primus. He appeared to be taking up where Jhiaxus left off in changing our species into something different, the fragger."

"Keep me posted," Prime said as he walked for the door. He stepped out, then turned to the north heading for the camps that filled one quarter of the installation.

-0-Mars at mid orn

The humans at Earth 1 were busy with their lives even as the Community Bulletin Board played in the background. The humans of Earth 1 had an edited version for their edification. Everything that was not available to the newbies was censored while everything else was kept updated by the Community Communications Department of IntraComm. They knew about the mission in the abstract, the one to Cybertron. But that is about all they knew.

School bells rang as students ran from the dining room that was communal next to the big garden room filled with trees and plants that was one of the most popular places in the habitat. The botanists in the colony were growing plants in the weak sunlight experimenting with spectrums of light that would pick up the slack of the long semi-dark spring. It was a tip from the Hu-An who could grow anything, anywhere. It was next to a communal dining area that the school kids used for their midday meal.

They dumped their stuff in the recycler, then ran for their classroom. Barking dogs would enter too with a languid cat lounging in the warm earth of a tall potted tree nearby. It would be another day on another world for a group of humans who would find nothing odd or unusual in their routine whatsoever.

-0-The human soldiers

They stood on the flight line watching the tankers taking off. They were heading for Gliese, a planet that the soldiers only knew as important. They were aware of its energon capacities because they were privy to the story and they attended the drone's funeral. What they didn't know was the full extent of its riches and the base that was located there. They had a request in to go with a ship to see things on the other side. They also wanted to go to Cybertron. Their initial 'willies' had passed and now they wanted to see the home world of the bots they loved and respected. It had to be something else.

:Lennox, Epps, Graham:

:Here: -all three

:Time for the mid week staff meeting. Better book it, gentlemen: -officer of the day, N.E.S.T. Habitat

:On our way: -all three sighing

They turned and sped off heading for their habitat and the two hour weekly meeting with the brass of N.E.S.T. Global, the usual 2-3 world leaders, half a dozen directors of science programs and civilian bigwigs that usually attended as well via communications. They would be glad when it was over.

-0-Mikaela

She sat looking at the letters that Bumblebee had made for the human children that had written to the NASA website looking for answers from actual robots. They were charming and sweet just like the ones Bee had written back. The letters that Ironhide had answered had surprised everyone who read them. He looked so foreboding that few could imagine him having such a tender intuitive side. They were broadcast everywhere, the internet and social media had exploded over them and now it was Bee's turn. She took the data file, then downloaded it into the queue that would be sent to Earth and its destination NASA website after the censors read them.

They would be sent.

The next bot on the list that had been voted was Prowl. Mikaela had read the forty letters chosen and grinned. Everyone liked Prowl. They liked his wings, his no nonsense attitude and his smarts. A huge number liked his bright chevron and many of them thought he was very handsome.

It would be fun she thought to read his answers to some of the questions. If the humans knew Prowl like she did, if they could see his many different sides, they would be surprised. She grinned, then sent to the file to Prowl's mail drop. Then she turned to the eight zillion other things she had to do to manage the image of Autobot Nation to the rest of the universe.

-0-On Moonbase

They came forward, some of them walking silently, others being carried in arms or stretcher. They walked to the ship and were taken into the med bay inside. Medics and others greeted them, then began to make them stable from the traumas and heartache of their long captivity. By the time the last one entered and the cloaked ship took off toward the bridge, there would be over 700 former Decepticon soldiers, nearly 600 civilian dependents and 1,233 former captives of Megatron.

Staying behind would be nearly 300 scientists to study what was happening, go over the data and take it to the ships in the databases, files and machinery that had been used to make draconian experiments and devices. It would take one more orn before the base was automated, the equipment and data taken away but when it was, no one would have a need to go to Moonbase again.

The refueling depot on the small moon next to it would remain in service but the messages anyone would get to go to Moonbase would be enough to cover the evacuation. No one wanted to go against the will of Megatron.

-0-TBC 4-4-15 **edited 4-5-15**


	395. Chapter 395

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide (dd4 395)

-0-On the ground at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They landed the ship on the airfield pad that bordered the prison. Standing in a group waiting, several dozen members of the Former Decepticon Association watched together. They waited as the ship settled, then the hatch opened. Soldiers came down, some standing with the others to 'shoot the shit' as it were, a congenial mix of former Decepticons and actual Autobots.

When the prisoners showed at the top of the ramp, they paused to stare in wonder at the city beyond. It sparkled in the early morning rays of dawn which were coming hard and fast over the rolling mound of Olympus Mons. They came down silently, some of them staring at the 'Cons waiting, the ones who knew who they were. It was astonishing to see them here, these holy terrors of the Cause.

Plano glanced at the guards who watched him with a grin. Then he walked forward pausing before the group. He held his son, a sweet looking little mech who clung to him in fear. "I'm Plano and I command this group. We gave our oaths to the Prime and we plan to keep them. What do you want us to do now? We have elderly and infants. Everyone is tired and scared."

"You can come with us," Nitro said. "We have to talk to you, then we will get you through immigration. Once the Refugee Bureau has all your data, you come with us to transitional housing in a tower set aside for new 'Cons. We will help you by mentoring you. You are as high or low here as you decide to be. I'm Master of Munitions for the colony."

Plano considered that, a Decepticon in charge of making the munitions that the colony needed. "Impressive. They trust us? After all of this?"

"If you keep your word, if you change and be a solid assist for this place, yes. Look over there," Nitro said nodding toward the prison. Row upon row of barracks stood darkly in the fading shadows of night as here and there mechs stood watching. "Those losers are slow learners. Some might never get it. We have places for those who don't. You bring a good attitude here you will be fine. If you bring grudges and bad habits, you will live there forever if need be."

Plano looked at the prison, then his group which had gathered together. They were looking at him with anxiety. He turned to them. "These mechs will be our mentors. They'll help us remember who we once were. This is the end of the road for us. We don't have any place else to go. I want you to live here and thrive. I will consider it a blow against me personally if you don't. Remember, the Matrix doesn't give you second chances."

Nitro nodded. "We already had one Decepticon shame us by going against his word. The only thing left of him was his outer armor. He burned to death inside his own body."

They looked at him with dread as they absorbed that news. Then Payload grinned. "On that happy note, let's go get logged in. You have a life to retrieve."

They turned with their mentors, buoyed up a bit by the last remark. In a matter of joors they would be registered with the Refugee Bureau, their appointments with medical for all their hurts made and their housing allotments assigned in the tower for Transitioning Decepticon Soldiers as it was called. They would marvel at the amazing amenities, walk through the city with escorts and three of them would be reunited with relatives who would claim responsibility for them.

It would be the start of something new for all of them.

-0-Landing Pad, Autobot City Medical Center, Primal Colony of Mars

One of the two cloaked ships had left with all the prisoners and the victims of experimentation shortly after the ship carrying 'Cons had gone through the bridge. They had a number of serious cases which Ratchet was working on with a number of medics, stabilizing them for the surgeons waiting at the top of the Medical Tower back home. The prisoners were in the usual terrible shape, shell shocked, protoform wasted and suffering cognitive dissonance that the idea that the much prayed for rescue had actually arrived.

They sat in the lounges and troop waiting areas for the touchdown in a place they were told was paradise. Medics and others moved among them helping with minor things, assessing them for the doctors waiting as civilian volunteers handed out the basic version of energon that would not be difficult for them to assimilate.

As they walked through the group they identified three priests among them, priests who had dug in the mines pulling rare elements from the soil of their largest moon to make weapon targeting systems for Megatron. They were haggard but happy, willing to assist even in their current condition.

When they touched down on the airfield, the ship was swarmed as the patients were carried off or walked to flatbed trucks or runabouts. Taken away to the hospital, those still waiting stared dumbly at the sights before them. As they did, four priests from the Temple ran toward them waiting at the foot of the ramp for the three rescued to emerge. When they did, the joy was contagious as they hugged and welcomed their colleagues to Autobot City. They would accompany them and the rest to the hospital comforting them as they waited, were admitted and treated for their hurts.

-0-In a shop in The City

"I don't know what to think about Ratchet doing such a thing," Ravel fussed. He glanced at his father who was sitting in his chair petting his cat. Docker, Chan and Corr were sitting with them, Corr with his own cat, in the chairs that had been delivered the orn before. Seeing them resting here, chatting sweetly and fussing with the cats made him feel impossibly happy.

"Sonny told you that Blackjack and Alor did the deed, Ravie," Chan said with a grin.

"He would say that wouldn't he," Ravel tut-tutted gently. "Our Sonny is a wild youngling, Chan. You will see. He's an exemplary genitor with a few blind spots."

"Our Sonny is a perfect boy," Corr said in his usual manner. He could see no wrong in the gangling youngling who had been his pride and joy his entire life. He was the baby none of them could really afford but did, pooling their few resources to get a simply sterling protoform for him. They made sure he was educated at great personal cost to their own well being and he had been a graduate of a real university, becoming a doctor with a big spark. Sonny was perfect in his optics. "When will he be home?"

"I have heard that he will be home later today. Venture and Miler are having a naming ceremony, Corr. We will go and see it. Praxian customs are so lovely," Ravel said as he began to rub a shine into a blade with a chamois cloth and intense personal know how.

"I hear that there will be parties at these things, Ravel," Docker said. "I do love parties."

"There will be. Bluestreak and his friends have organized it. Bluestreak is a very lovely mech. He's very good at these sorts of things," Ravel said.

"Is he the mech with the chevron and the twins?" Corr asked.

"He is, Ada," Tie Down said sitting down with them as he waited for metal to heat up. "We are lucky in family."

"That's true. When everything else is gone, there is always family," Corr said as he smiled at his cat. The big white cat began to purr and as he did, so did Ratchet's cat. "I love this sound. It makes me feel better."

They sat together, the four watching the two work with precision as the clock ticked closer to the naming ceremony.

-0-Out there

Prowl fussed at the table watching the clock with one optic as they worked through the balancing act before them. All of the prisoners and the guards of the camps on the moon were gone. They had surveyed the three moons and found nothing more to be done. When the house of horrors that was Shockwave's labs were taken down automation would come online. No one would venture there, Megatron's orders. It would be a clean getaway.

/... we could use a few more of those .../ Prowl stood brooding, then felt a servo on his shoulder. Glancing up, he grinned. "You sneaked up on me. That should be impossible."

Prime grinned. "I did take a course in physics you know."

"Ah," Prowl said. "That explains it."

"Time to go," Prime said as he turned to leave. They would walk together boarding a shuttle that would take the family here to Mars. A naming ceremony was at hand.

-0-There

He lay on the berth staring up at his genitors, a beautiful infant shiny and happy. Smiling at them as he waved his hands and feet in his contentment, Venture and Miler stared at him with joy and the amazement that didn't seem to be abating.

"What a lovely little mech, Venture," Miler said.

"He is," Venture said as he heard a rap on the door. He walked out as Bluestreak stepped inside.

"They're arriving. I'm here to take you to the Central Labor Hall. We had to hold it there so many are coming," Bluestreak said with a grin.

"Thank you, Blue," Venture said hugging the winger. "You are such a lovely mech."

Miler stepped out with a baby carrier and inside among the blankets shrouding his cute little face, a baby lay waiting for the world to see him for the first time. "I am so happy today, Bluestreak. Thank you for everything. I don't know that I could manage all of this now without your help."

"That's what family is for, Milie," Blue said holding the door open. "Time to party."

They laughed and walked out heading for the subway and the huge underground double door entrance to the massive underground structures that lay beneath the peds of those above. They would walk into the Central Labor Hall heading for the main room and the hundreds of friends who had come to wish them well and welcome the littlest Autobot of them all to the family.

-0-Inside

They made it just as Miler and Venture arrived with Blue and the baby. All of the elders were there sitting in chairs of honor as were the infants. Ratchet, the twins, the little mechs and Sunspot, Hero, Orion, Praxus, Miracle, Sojourner and the twinnies, Prowler, Prowl, Prime, Ironhide, Arcee, Magnus, Blackjack, Alor, Flint, Chromia, Kup, Hercy, Springer, Drift and many others from the mission were there, some of them beer in servo.

The applause was intense as Ven and Milie entered, overwhelmed with the love they were receiving, a different welcome than the naming ceremony with Prowl. They were from a strict practice of their culture and overwhelming gatherings like this were not the norm. Dignity was maintained at all times and it was a very tense, very quiet greeting to the universe that Prowl made when he was born.

Hugs and handshakes, pats and happy tidings were exchanged as they made their way forward. Then Bluestreak took charge and it began to settle. A small platform was on the floor where they were to stand. The family gathered around, the elders visible where they sat as the entire extended family of the infant gathered for his debut as a Cybertronian infant and all around Autobot.

Blue grinned at the multitudes. "I'm not going to say a word. This is on Venture and Miler," he said to giant laughter and applause. He turned to the pair. "Who speaks for you, Venture? Miler?"

"I do," Prowl said. Everyone turned to him, then watched as he stepped forward. Blue stepped off as everyone waited. "I am Prowl as you know," he said to loud laughter and a few pointed remarks. He smirked slightly. "As you may know, there are infants in this colony that bear my name and likeness but they are only peripherally mine. Although there are those who fully understand that every infant in this colony is mine-"

Abuse and laughter rained down upon him as he stood grinning slightly. His genitors were laughing loudly as was the rest of the family. Silverbow at that point made it through the crowd and walked up to stand in front of Prowl. That got huge applause. Prowl hugged her, then continued. "I have no siblings until now. This is as big a surprise for me as it was for my genitors but I am happy. I am so happy for them and for all of us. More infants stems extinction. My genitors deserve this infant. So I am going to step aside and allow the ceremony to continue."

He got riotous applause as Venture stepped forward, an ecstatic Miler by his side. "That is my son, my once little mech, Prowl. He is my pride and joy. He's the second-in-command of our army, this colony and the bond of the Prime of Cybertron. A mech cannot ask for more." He gathered himself as emotions rose inside. "I have asked the priests for a blessing. Our practice is different. We have more rules and we applied them to Prowl growing up. We were wrong. We get a second chance now. Primus loves us I would think to allow such a blessing." He looked at Lauren who was standing with Mraz and Templar. "If you would be so kind, sir."

Miler stepped forward and held out the basket. The three stepped closer, touching it. A prayer went up, a prayer to The One to protect and guide the child. A prayer to Primus followed, one thanking Him for the grace of the spark that was theirs to guide. They asked a blessing on everyone, then stepped back, smiling at Venture and Miler. Then they bowed which Miler and Venture returned.

Venture rubbed his optics, then looked at the silent expectant crowd. "We wanted a name that would be powerful for this child, to help them become more than they could be without it. We believe that names should matter. Our Prowl was named for his great grandgenitor. He was a good mech, that Prowl. Our Prowl has become a good mech too. He always was, Our Prowl. That is why we have chosen the name we did, a name that will help our little mech become a great spark all the orns of his life." He turned to the basket pulling back blankets.

"You know who I want to show him, Venture," Miler said softly.

Venture grinned, then turned to Prowl. "You will hold him and do the honors, son."

Prowl blinked, then stepped closer. Venture picked up a bundle of blankets, then turned to the crowd. "We have chosen the name for him that we hope guides him to become a true spark. We have named our son, Prima."

A roar went up with clapping and foot stamping, then died down swiftly. Venture smiled. "This name was the name of the first of our kind, he was the warrior of light. He held the Matrix first in the hilt of his sword. He helped our people be free of the great Darkness Whose Name I cannot Speak*. We present to the universe, to the People, the son we named Prima." He turned and handed the infant to Prowl. Then he pulled the blankets back to allow him to be seen.

A howl went up in the room.

-0-TBC 4-5-15 **edited 4-5-15**

*** **Unicron

A lot of this party will be shown in the new Chronicles of Orion I am writing. :D:D


	396. Chapter 396

The Diego Diaries: Ebb Tide (dd4 396)

The biggest part of this party will be shown in the Chronicles of Orion. :D:D:D

-0-In the ceremonial space, Central Labor Hall, Mars

Then a howl went up in the room.

Prowl stared at the infant, then his genitors. Then he grinned. Then he laughed. Then he turned to the others who began to laugh themselves. Prime reached out to touch the infant and as he did the atmosphere began to change in the room. The racket subsided as the mellow gentle spirit of the Matrix began to emerge. It couldn't be seen but it was felt.

Miler glanced at Venture in shock as the big mech stared at his son. Prime rubbed Prima's little ped absently, then the feeling began to fade. Once it did, everyone sort of jolted from their ennui. "The Matrix," Miler whispered. "It approves."

Venture nodded with emotion as Prowl stood looking at his brother, one who was the spitting image of him in every detailed way. He turned to his genitors with a grin. "You're as delusional as Ratchet."

Venture grinned. "I feel that is one handsome protoform, Prowl. Your ada and I are of one mind."

"Demented," Ironhide said with a big grin. "Twins. We're going to have twins when Prima catches up with Prowler."

"I have **SUCH **ideas for the Colonial Christmas Surprise card this year," Ratchet began before being buried in slag.

Once the baby received attention from the family, Prowl accompanied by Silverbow walked into the crowd so they could touch the infant too. He would be a while. The others making for the beverage and food tables gathered plates, then found a place to sit. It would be a very happy three joors before they gathered up to go back. Ratchet would drop into the hospital to check on the victims, then head back to Cybertron to work.

-0-Cybertron

Prowl sat at the table absently tapping his digits on the datapad before him. As he did, the screen images changed since he was tapping on the control panel.

"Check the datapad," Jazz said as he paused by the table.

Prowl looked down, then sat up straight. Tapping in commands to return it to the proper imagery, he sat back. "There's a party going on and we're not there."

"You and Ratchet need to go tie one on," Jazz said as he pulled a chair to sit.

"We do," Prowl said with a ghost of a smile.

"I hear you are going to be shadowed by Springer and Drift from now on," Jazz said with a grin.

"We'll see," Prowl said with a smug grin.

"No we won't," Prime said as he came up behind Prowl from a side door. He sat with a grin. "You two get brigged one more time and I will have to concede with majority opinion that you're incorrigible."

Prowl looked at him with a slight smirk. "Tell me you don't love it."

Prime grinned. "I rather do."

"Uh, hello. I'm sitting here," Jazz said with a chuckle. "If you two are goin' to do what Ironhide calls 'the phone sexy' I'm out of here."

Prime looked at him, then grinned. "What's keeping you?"

Jazz laughed both at the joke and Prowl's blushless blushing. The mech was prim. "I was here to tell you that we have word that a gang is comin' from Iacon and Uraya to hit the energon transport line. Soundwave may ask us to help. Or not. He's pretty bent out of shape. Expect fireworks about fifty miles from here no matter what that tool decides. It might be fun to see what the 'Cons do about it themselves."

Prime nodded. "That's Soundwave's problem unless he specifically asks us."

They chatted about various rumors and sightings as the endless lines of trucks continued along the way coming and going on their missions of mercy to the hinterlands.

-0-Plano

He stood by the window of his apartment in the tower for transitioning Decepticons. His family was resting after a walk around the city. He had been stunned by the cities, the type and number of massive sentient Autobots and the easy manner that all factions had with each other. The apartment itself as a masterwork, something he had never seen before for anyone including himself as a senior officer. Everyone had one. It was astonishing.

Nitro had told him to go inside and relax. He trusted Plano to wander and he would again when the youngsters were awake. They had fallen into a deep recharge in their rooms. Each of them had a room. His bond was dozing in a chair. He himself felt exhausted as the mental burden of worrying about his family being annihilated fell away at last.

Prime had created a miracle. Megatron had threatened his family with death. On the one hand, the 'soft sparked Autobot' had made this bloom on a desiccated world while everyone on Cybertron and throughout the Empire lived on short rations of low quality.

They had walked through The Mall At Metroplex. He had entered with his family and the others a massive 'grocery store', one filled with familiar and unfamiliar food that could be had for nothing. Apparently, groups like his were expected because they were swarmed with workers who explained things, gave them samples and encouraged them to take food, especially 'fun food' with them. A row of different kinds of formerly high caste candy jars sat on the immaculate counter waiting for his children to awaken.

They had gone to the Autobot City Unified School District offices in the education tower near the hospital. Infants were signed in, testing scheduled and the law explained. Even the youngling soldiers in his command could go to school with remedial training offered to make it possible. The looks on their faces were instructive.

He himself was uncertain what to do. He had always been a soldier. Maybe he could stay one. Lots of Decepticons were in the regular army. He would have to see. Maybe if he thought about it longer he would think of something he might like better. As he stood mulling things over, a slight rap on his leg drew his attention. He looked down to see his little mech. Picking him up, the infant relaxed against his father's chassis. "Look outside, son. This is your new home," he said as they looked out at the city surrounding them. Towers filled the view, gleaming towers with Autobrands discretely placed on them.

"There's that sign, Atar. That one that we don't like," he said sleepily.

"That sign saved us, son. We'll learn to love it. Eventually," Plano said with a grin. "After a while." Both of them stood together watching traffic on the streets way below as they waited for everyone else to wake up.

-0-Out there

"What's the news from the Empire?" Razorclaw asked as he lounged in his command chair. All around him in the expanded operational center his mechs were working hard.

"I just got a message from Charr. It said to standby."

The deck was quiet as they worked, Blue Bacchus standing nearby watching them as he passed the time. It was boring lately as they worked to expand their base, build sensors in the rubble and link as best they could with friends in the Empire. No one wanted to provoke Soundwave yet but they wanted to know what was happening on Cybertron. No one knew where Megatron really was so it was good to keep all options open.

"Here we go," the communications officer said as he listened. He jolted, then turned to Razorclaw. "They just told me that Prime is on Cybertron." He waited as he listened. "He's doing a humanitarian mission delivering class A energon to the planet at three stations. He actually landed metro-formers on Cybertron."

"Where?" Razorclaw asked over his astonishment.

The comm officer sent another message, then waited. It returned. "Kaon, Polyhex and the Hydrax Plateau."

"Frag," Razorclaw said as he sat back. He grinned. "I will grant this to Prime. He has huge bearings. I wonder if he would like a visitor to his mission. Maybe we can help pass out Autobot leaflets?"

Blue Bacchus grinned. "I'm going if you are."

Razorclaw looked at him, then nodded. "I think it might be neighborly." He rose and with Blue Bacchus in tow walked to the airfield outside as he called up the rest of a warrior group to follow.

-0-Soundwave

He sat simmering at his desk helpless to stop the efforts of Prime to dismantle the Decepticon apparatus around him. It would only take a few images of Autobot City to make wide spread unrest happen in the troops on and around Cybertron. Many of them were dedicated to the Cause and if Prime took them on they would be disastrous to his peace. There were many who probably could adapt but there were many more who couldn't or wouldn't. They were criminals and loved the marauding life.

Yet, there were many who would leave. The war had decimated the ranks which had led to forced conscription. Their forces were covering huge expanses of space and empire and there were plenty who had left with Megatron on his marauding. He was more than capable to fight off Prime even though he was more than aware of his limitations among the troops.

He wasn't Megatron.

It jumbled in his processor. A buzz jolted him out of his funk. Pressing a button on the desk, he answered. "Soundwave."

"Soundwave, this is Razorclaw. Long time no see. I'm coming by to say hello. See you soon." The transmission cut.

The door opened as Shackle looked inside. "That mech is on his way. When he gets here expect trouble."

"Is there anything else I can't expect these orns?" Soundwave asked sarcastically.

Shackle grinned slightly. "You're asking me?" He turned, then left. Soundwave stared at the door. "Frag you, Shackle," he said as he sat impotently in Optimus Prime's chair in Optimus Prime's house.

-0-TBC 4-5-15 **edited 4-5-15**

Short one, this one. Will try and post the follow up Chronicles of Orion about the naming ceremony and other family stuff tonight. :D


	397. Chapter 397

The Diego Diaries: Going Ahead (dd4 397)

**This follows Chronicles of Orion 20 and 21 posted last night. It pays to read them before this one. :D This follows them.**

-0-On Mars

Ratchet walked with his grand genitors up the steps from the underground to the street. Ravel was with him helping Chan, Corr and Docker to go home. They did so reluctantly. Tie stayed to help with the infants and Ravel was going to come back when the three were settled. Appa Ratchet had been firmly told to stay and play, given that the three of them were 'going to take a nap now, doctor's orders'. It was the only thing he could ever say that got them to obey him when they felt they were needed somewhere. As they turned down the street Ratchet scooped up his ada and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. "Ratchet, what are you doing, youngling?" Ravel asked as the other three grinned.

"Taking you to task," Ratchet said with a grin. "You pulled a fast one back there and you need paddling."

Ravel chuckled. "You think you're the clever one, Sonny. I got you."

Ratchet hugged his ada, then set him down. "You did."

They walked along chatting and looking at things they had not had a chance to really see as they headed back home. Up the tower and off to bed the three went, recharging in the cozy apartment on the 24th floor of the first housing tower opened to the public in the colony beyond Metroplex. When they were settled, Ravel and Ratchet stepped out to head back. It would be fun for all when they did.

-0-At the shindig

The masses sat at their tables eating dinner, dessert, drinking beer and shooting the breeze. The humans who were there in force sat on the tabletops adding their own sass to the party. Prima who was sleeping like a champion was at the moment held by Optimus who was talking to Magnus and Venture about the upcoming staff meeting. They would be bringing refugees in soon and the infrastructure needed to be reviewed.

Prowl sitting next to his ada was discussing the private parts of Prima's new beginning including his stones for the garden and the type and placement of tattoos he would get declaring his family, his town and his fealty to Primus. They were that traditional. Some of it was on a (familial) need to know.

Ravel walked to Tie Down as Ratchet headed for the table with his adult infants when they had arrived back. Sitting, smiling at everyone with his most dazzling smile, he spread his arms wide. **"MAMA IS BACK!"**

Snorting, derision, laughter and two requests to be adopted greeted that. A beer pressed into his servo assuaged his 'broke aft spark'. Taking a big swig, he grinned. "Slaggers. I did the best I could but you take after Ironhide's side. You know, the one with the liars and all around infant abusers."

"I heard that," Alor said as he moved to sit across from Ratchet. "Whiner. Boo-hoo."

"Slagger. My ada fessed up when I took the elders home. You are in for it now."

"No I'm not," Alor replied with his own dazzling smile. He grinned, then both rapped their bottles together. "Cheers, whiner."

"Up yours, slagger," Ratchet said, then they both knocked the bottles back.

"I don't know how I grew up to be such a wonderful individual with this much drunkenness and fighting going on amongst the much older elders in the family all the time," Springer said with a grin. "I who love peace and quiet, I who am the studious sensitive type bear deep scars from the family fights."

"Who are you talking about?" Drift asked with a grin.

That got several tonnages of slag, all of it earned before everyone settled with a grin, their optics focused on Ratchet. He stared back. "So … you expect me to entertain you do you?"

"Yes." -everyone

"Oh. Frag." Ratchet laughed. "Maybe I can tell you the most memorable 'facing stories I have had with Ironhide."

Gagging and retching, pleading and nervous/interested shifting in chairs erupted then settled. Ratchet who was chuckling shook his helm. "Slaggers. You do know that it would be among the shortest of the stories I could tell you."

Raucous laughter erupted drawing the attention of the masses. Several bots arose, then settled closer. "I think I want to be here," Cambo said as Gypsy joined him.

"Oh oh," Ratchet said. "I think I better behave. Civilians."

"You don't think we have stories too?" Cambo said with a grin.

**"No!"** -everyone

Cambo shook his helm. "Slaggers."

Cliffjumper opening his seventy zillionth beer considering he was off duty for a couple of orns grinned. "What I can tell you about my-" He was buried in slag.

"I know what we can do," Ratchet said glancing with a grin at the fuming mini-con who he actually loved but feared in a healthy sense. "Tell us your funniest 'facing story," Ratchet said with a smile.

"None of mine are funny. I am the maestro of-" That is as far as Cliffjumper got before he was picked up and placed headfirst into a nearby waste receptacle.

"Oh frag. Cliff is not going to like it," Alor said even as he found it hilarious.

"He's so drunk I'm surprised he still stands," Springer said. "Going to have to give him bunk space in the lock up." He looked at Ratchet with a grin. "Unless he hits someone we just let him sleep it off at the substation."

:You're saying you're enabling a drunk then?: Will Lennox said as he sat on a condiment box with a huge grin at the unexpected but utterly hilarious floor show.

Springer looked at him. "Probably."

Laughter greeted that as Cliff managed to clamber out and turn toward the table again. "Frag you, whoever did that."

Laughter greeted him. "A femme did," Sandstorm lied.

"Frag you, Sandstorm. **NO** femme alive can do that to **Cliffjumper**," Cliffjumper said.

"Talking in the third person. That isn't good is it?" Drift asked showing a hitherto unknown streak of literary know-how.

"Don't ask me," Springer said sipping his beer. "I just throw 'em in the can when they can't stand up."

"Who was the fragger that did that? Step up and I'll show you the error of your way-" That is as far as he got before a mech stood up and gripped him. Lifting him up like a claw in an arcade game grips a toy, he turned to the can and put him down into it.

Cliffjumper who was standing in the can glared up at the mech. **"BULKHEAD!"**

"Cliff, I love ya but you're a menace to society," Bulkhead said as Tyro sat close by holding their infant, a huge grin on his handsome face. He walked back to his chair taking the applause of the multitudes.

Cliff climbed out, then walked to stand beside Ratchet. "Frag you, Ratchet."

"Frag me? Why?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"These two slaggers … you adopted them. You also adopted **them**," he said turning to point at the twins who paused in their conversation to look his way. That is how drunk he was.

"Every time I see you, Cliff, when there's a function or party, you get stupid drunk. Why?" Ratchet asked as he turned in his seat, his optics level with Cliff who was standing beside him.

"You don't think I can hold my booze?" Cliff asked.

"**NO!**" -everyone

"**FRAG YOU! **I will out drink anyone in this room. Pick someone," Cliff said with a grin. "I'll show you mini-cons rule."

Leader 1 sitting nearby nearly came apart at the seams. He stood up in righteous indignation and came straight for Cliff. **"LISTEN HERE, YOU MECHANISM! THIS IS A NAMING CEREMONY FOR A SPARKLING! YOU WILL NOT CAUSE A SCENE AND MAKE US ALL SORRY!"**

Cliff looked at Leader 1, then Ratchet. "Name the place and we'll see who's the slagger."

"Alright, Cliff. I challenge you to a drinking contest. Do you know where the rock garden is on the way to Earth 1? The divider in the middle of the highway?"

He nodded. "I do. I'll meet you there. Be prepared to lose." With that, Cliff headed for the door and the highway divider nearly 20 miles away from town.

Everyone watched him go, then turned to look at Ratchet who was grinning broadly. "You going, Ada?" Springer asked.

"Some day," Ratchet said as the place erupted.

Several hours later, Drift would do a wellness check and carry Cliff back to the city to sleep it off, driving away from the rock garden he was passed out in on Highway 4 just this side of Earth 1.

-0-Three joors into the fun

They had to leave and did reluctantly, heading out as a group to the bridges and mission ahead. Hundreds more stayed to party and hold the infant, all of whom were happy to celebrate the inclusion of another infant born to really nice good mechs. When the senior Autobots reached Kaon, they went their separate ways as Prime filling in a bit longer for Prowl sat down to catch up.

"Check this one," Grapple said as he handed a datapad to Prime. "Razorclaw is headed this way."

"It's going to take a while unless he manages to get Soundwave to let him use his bridges," Prime said reading the text.

"Maybe we can slag him here rather than there. I don't feel very good about this," Grapple said.

Prime nodded. "We'll see."

Grapple returned to Communications with his usual brooding intensity. Hoist who was at Tactical glanced at him, then continued. They were friends from way back and managed to get shift time together. Being on Cybertron with all the destruction around them was hard on both. They itched to make it all beautiful again.

Ironhide walked in, then sat. "What's up?"

"Razorclaw is going to pay Soundwave a visit," Prime replied.

"Do Shackle and Lebus know?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll send Atlas a message to tell them." Prime sat back considering everything going on. "There's a party going on somewhere."

Ironhide grinned. "Transformers Prime said that Prime's don't party."

"Transformer Prime doesn't know what it's talking about," Optimus replied with a grin.

Ironhide grinned. "That's true but you did look pretty spry. I think Prowl has images of you from that show in his collection. Sort of a replacement for not having younger pictures of you."

Prime grinned. "Maybe they'll make a show with Prowl in it. I would love to see it."

"They better include me. They owe me from the cosmic rust."

Both laughed loudly. Alor and Blackjack arrived, then walked to sit with them. "What's so funny?" Alor asked.

"Cosmic rust," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Oh frag," Alor said with a chuckle. "Cosmic rust. Where did they pull that from?"

"Their aft?" Blackjack asked with a grin.

"Won't get an argument from me," Ironhide said.

And so it went for a while.

-0-Ratchet

He walked through the operation at Polyhex, then headed for Hydrax Plateau and finally Kaon. When he got there he would sit and help strategize the plan for the migration which final numbers put on the vicinity of slightly less than 900,000 give or take a few thousand.

-0-Drift

He walked out of the elevator that led up from the brig at substation #6 on Temple. He had deposited Cliff there after following a hunch that the drunk mini-con would be at the site of the drink off all by himself. He put a call into Processor Health that one of their star patients had fallen off the wagon before checking the system to see if there were any bugs or glitches in the policing. There were drunk mechs, some of them the new bunch with Plano. A call to Plano would help sort that out he thought as he walked to the makeshift office that would be their command post until Metrotitan returned with the palatial offices that had been theirs before the missions. Once that was sorted out, he headed for the bridge at The Fortress for a short jump to Cybertron. He would be arriving at Kaon about the same time that Razorclaw was flying through the bridge that belonged to Soundwave for the same destination.

-0-TBC 4-7-15** edited 4-7-15**


	398. Chapter 398

The Diego Diaries: Tactical (dd4 398) (See end note for cosmic rust) ;)

-0-Ops Center, Kaon, Camp Mercy #1, Cybertron

Drift walked to the table where Springer and Prime sat together going over the security situation which had elevated with the news that Razorclaw was heading their way. He pulled a chair, then sat next to Springer. "What's the word? You all look concerned. I have learned that is never a good sign."

"Razorclaw is here. He came through Soundwave's bridge. It wasn't until he touched down that he told us about it. Lebus did prior but its the principle of the thing," Springer said nodding to his bond.

"He has none," Drift said with a grin.

"That's the problem," Springer said with a grin of his own.

"Then he wanted to hear Razorclaw out before telling us. Is Soundwave still alive or did he offend the Matrix?" Drift asked.

"He's still alive but if he keeps this up he's going into stasis and we're putting a pretender in his place," Prime said with cold fury.

"Actually, I kinda like that plan," Springer said as he sat back in his chair.

"I volunteer you then," Prime said with a grin. "We don't have enough information to do that and not get tripped up with details only he knows but if worse comes to worse consider what you would look like in blue."

"Awesome though I'm partial to green and yellow," Drift said with a grin.

Springer snickered, then nodded. "You're on. I always wondered what it would be like to live in your old house in Iacon."

"Don't forget the country estate and the apartment in Capital City," Ironhide said with a grin. "I do remember when you went there. Perks of being your right servo mech. I got to go too. Made even my ada's amma's house look tame."

Prime grinned. "I was too embarrassed to live in them unless I absolutely had to."

"The problems of the rich and famous. Boo-hoo," Springer said before getting buried in slag. "What do you want us to do, chief?"

"Be on alert. I have a message in to Soundwave for a meet up. I am interested if he will include Razorclaw. It might make him look weak and that would be all it would take to provoke a challenge," Prime said.

"It's his game to lose, Optimus," Springer said. "Right now we are the only source they have for decent food and medical energon. I have no illusions about the stupidity of the average 'Con but I think that is the balance in this stand off. No one is really going to jeopardize that in the end I think. But what do I know?"

"Lots," Drift said loyally. Snickers were had by all.

"We are going to have a meeting conference call for the migration that is coming," Prime said. "We are looking at over 900,000 individuals thus far. I am going to have you design cover for them. They go to Gliese and Solace. If they become too numerous for him, then Hope. The other two will remain support for Cybertron. If the refugees require help they can either remain on Gliese or go to Mars. We cannot overtax the city."

The group nodded, then glanced up as Paragon handed a data wafer to Prime. He read it, then nodded. "You have command, Paragon. The rest of you come with me." He stood, then headed for the door with the others in tow. They would go outside to the air strip nearby, then board a small shuttle to go to Iacon. There they would meet up with Soundwave. Razorclaw would be in attendance.

-0-At the school

Sunspot sat working out his 'ciphers' as they called them in the western stories he was becoming very fond of reading to his big old pa. Ironhide's interest in the old west and horseback cultures from all eras of Earth's history from Attila the Hun to the Cossacks to the horsemen of South America had taken root in the little Seeker. He sat reading books to his old dad every night with fewer and fewer corrections necessary. Rousing discussions and expressed longings for horses were shared before bed time.

"Little mech wants a horse, Ratchet," Ironhide said one evening. "He likes them. He thinks they might be fun to ride."

"They probably would be, Ironhide, but where would we keep a horse? That is, even if one that big was possible?" Ratchet had made the mistake of asking.

Cut to The Animal Center and a very intriguing discussion about large fauna and the therapeutic effects of having them available for traumatized children. A new paradigm was born. Whether or not it would see the light of day was another thing altogether.

Cut to Sciences and the weekly open house discussion held for entrepreneurs and other dreamers …

"And that is what Ironhide suggested for a possibility," Cormack said as he sat in the big room with the scientists, the other zoologists and naturalists that worked both with him and for the colony, business mechs and femmes. Oh, and Perceptor. Resolve too. He was there. Recharging in Percy's carry hold. He had no opinion on the proceedings.

"So what Ironhide is asking for his son is to see if horses would be possible. Cybertronian-styled based on Earth's horses," Wheeljack replied.

Cormack nodded. "I know we live in towers but a stable if this is feasible could be built and another tool for traumatized individuals would be available. Ironhide's son is one of them. He's just asking. It might not be possible but if it is, not only will a business be born helping those with emotional problems find themselves again but those who own horses privately could board them there. We could have an arena where they could ride. There could be camping trips into the Valles with horses. It might be a very intriguing thing to figure out. It might not be feasible. It might not even be desirable but think about it if you would."

They would.

-0-In the courtyard of the Residence, Iacon, Cybertron

They walked from the square nearby which used to be a beautifully landscaped open space in the towers and buildings of the giant city of Cybertron. Crystals stood in ornamental designs to showcase the skill of their artisans in this, the heart of the City of the Primes. Walking away from the long destroyed beds where glittering art used to stand, they filed along the sidewalk that bordered the wide boulevard that cut the city in two and featured the Primal Residence and other palatial homes on each side.

It was like dejavu and not in a good way for Prime as he stoically walked to the gates and entered, the Decepticon guards standing there letting everyone pass without comment. Standing on the steps watching them with a calm expression Lebus waited. When they reached him Lebus nodded. "Welcome. Follow me," he said, then turned to go inside.

It was restored, this great and ancient house that had seen more history than just about any other governmental building on their planet. Machinations that had affected the well being of literally billions had been dreamed up here, good, bad and indifferent. It was a beautiful, immaculate mansion. When they reached the huge ceremonial meeting room down a long corridor that led to other ornate rooms, Prime was moving on autopilot. He had lived here with his genitors trying to save their world. He had failed and it weighed upon him.

The others with him were grim, silent and wary. They were also obviously heavily armed. They stood around Prime as they followed ready to blast anything to the Pit that even looked at them strangely. Reaching the door, Lebus turned. "They are inside, Optimus. Razorclaw and Blue Bacchus are among those who came. They came through the bridge and they appear to be fishing for information about the status quo."

"Thank you, Lebus," Optimus nodded.

Lebus opened the door and the group filtered in, Prime to stand in front of the table that bore not only the emblems of his office but his own name inlaid on the surface of the great table that listed all the Primes who had served. It was a mixed bag to say the least and carved into the center overshadowing the legitimate rulers of Cybertron were the glyphs that spelled Megatron set inside a Deceptibrand.

It galled.

His men filtered around the edges of the room followed by Arcee and Elita. They stood defiantly in the doorway staring at Razorclaw and the others. Then they moved to lean on the doorjambs with cool appraising expressions.

"Please sit, Prime," Soundwave said tensely.

Prime pulled a chair, then sat. It was silent a moment. "How strange is it to come here and see someone else sitting in your chair, Prime?" Razorclaw asked.

"It means nothing to me. Sitting on top of a pile of rubble in a nice chair is not something I aspire to," Prime replied evenly.

Razorclaw grinned slightly. "I can't blame you. The planet could use a good scrub. I see you brought the old gang with you. Hello, Springer … Drift. Strange to see you wearing an Autobrand considering how many you killed."

Drift stared at him coldly. "Well, things stay the same, things change."

Razorclaw nodded. "They do," he replied evenly. "What brings you here, Prime? Soundwave and I were going over old times."

"I am here to tell you that no matter what you have in mind the task before us is to help our people. No matter what we feel about each other and events in the past, they are blameless," Prime replied.

"No one is blameless," Blue Bacchus replied. "No one."

"Yes," Blackjack replied with audible fury. "I can see how you might want to blame sparklings. Who can trust a sparkling?" he said with deep disgust.

"Everyone is either for us or against us," Blue Bacchus replied. "Even Megatron has orders against families. They get in the way."

"Ah. That explains the mass defections of Decepticons that keep coming our way bringing their families and children. I wondered about that," Blackjack replied with sarcasm. "You do know about that don't you?"

"Fraggers are going to run. You can't stop them but they know the penalty. No one leaves the Decepticons alive," Blue Bacchus said. He looked at Soundwave. "They are leaving on your watch, Soundwave. Megatron isn't going to like it."

"Megatron isn't here," Soundwave said sharply. "He might not even be alive. What happens here and now is my call. You would do well to remember that."

"The strongest mech rules. Leadership is won by contest, not awarded like the soft sparked Autobots," Blue Bacchus replied.

Soundwave lashed out, his fist connecting to the face of the marauder. He fell backward off his chair landing on the floor hard. By the time he stood Soundwave was up and at him. Fists flew faster than the optic could follow as Soundwave reminded everyone that even if he was sneaky, cunning and a completely untrustworthy fragger, he could fight really, really well.

Blue Bacchus, partner of Black Shadow, fan boy of the cult of warrior elitism to the point he would sell his spark to Unicron to be one of them fell to the floor as the pummeling continued. He tried to rise but an artfully placed ped to the face put that goal out of reach. "Yield, Bacchus."

"Frag you!" he cried as he tried to stand again.

Soundwave gripped the mech's helm bringing his face down as hard as he could on his own knee. Energon flew as the nose structure of the malignant sociopath broke under the impact. A normal mech would have been incapacitated but Blue Bacchus was no ordinary mech. Rising almost with supernatural effort, he swung on Soundwave. But the big Decepticon moved in time as he returned a roundhouse right to Bacchus that would drop a locomotive. Blue Bacchus flew backward into the wall and sagged to the floor. It was obvious that the birdies were singing.

Seething with fury, his servos balled into fists, Soundwave subbed a gun. Moving to Bacchus, he placed it against the mech's helm. "Yield, fragger, or die."

For a moment, Bacchus stared at him, looking at him with a mixture of fury and amusement. "This time. I yield this time. You will be sorry someday, Soundwave. I'm patient."

"No you aren't," Soundwave said stepping back. He looked at the array of Decepticons in the room. "Anyone else want to challenge my command?"

Razorclaw who was watching with interest shrugged. "Nope. What about you?" he asked his men as they stood watching Blue Bacchus stand up, rubbing his nose with the flow of energon streaking his servo. Some grinned, others looked grim, but all demurred. Razorclaw looked at Soundwave with a grin. "I think you have consensus opinion at last."

-0-TBC 4-8-15 **edited 4-8-15**

NOTE: One of the best episodes in G1 for me given it gives the lesser characters a star turn is about cosmic rust which is canon. It took a long time for a person to die from it and it was a gradual thing. It was highly contagious and Perceptor was working on the cure. I decided to use it as a running joke because it seemed to me that Bey watched a bunch of episodes, took bits and pieces from all of them, then just flung them at the screen.

Ironhide would not have died from it that fast. It was not instantaneous, but rather a gradual thing. The disrespect for the idea of it and the really low class way he offed Ironhide from it is the reason I am playing around with it as a running gag. Cosmic rust is a canon disease for Transformers along with several others but I am not using it seriously here. That is how much Bey irritates me. :D Yes, I am sad that way. ;)

I sort of base Ironhide and Ratchet on my folks who were just as fun and good hearted as these two especially with the children in the family. My nephew and nieces would say something innocently and my folks would move heaven and earth to see if it could be done. The best thing is they were never spoiled. The kids looked at them as if they were capable of anything anywhere, everywhere. The memories they have of them are golden. :D

Ratchet tends to do that for Ironhide and Ironhide does it for his kids. None of them have had a home most of their lives and every parent in the core group of this story is still sort of dazzled by their babies and the chance to have a private fulfilling life outside of the work. Even Optimus tries to do for his kids what he can about their wishes and dreams. (All of them do. Trucks and cars anyone?) Ironhide would do that for his too. :D Anything their kids dream about the two will try and make happen if they can. That's the way they are wired.

In so far as horses and the like, I am reminded of a certain horse school whose squeeeeee is now part of this story in relation to football games. :D:D:D ;) You know who you are. ;)


	399. Chapter 399

The Diego Diaries: Tactical 2 (dd4 399)

-0-In the big ceremonial room at the Residence of the Primes, Iacon, Cybertron

It was silent as Blue Bacchus glared at Soundwave. That mech took his seat again, then turned to Prime. "You wished a meeting."

Prime nodded. "We are going to be stepping up the energon supply to this planet over the next decaorn. We will supply the details when we do. Right now, we are going to rescue a migration that is coming, one nearly one million in total. I am telling you that we will be rescuing them and I expect that you will not be part of the problem."

Soundwave nodded. "I have no interest in the migrations. You may have them."

"We're taking them anyway," Blackjack replied. "They are neutrals looking for safety. We're going to give it."

"Better you than me," Razorclaw said sitting forward. "How are you managing to feed everyone? If I may ask? I have seen your city. I can assume that you have struck a lot of energon somewhere … perhaps on the planet."

Arcee glanced at Elita. "He actually expects an answer."

Elita nodded. "I know. Should I tell him?" she asked glancing at Arcee.

"By all means," Arcee said with a cold smirk.

Elita looked at the Decepticons. "The Pantheon gives it to us. They chose their faction too, slaggers. That's how we feed everyone."

Everyone stared at her, then Razorclaw smirked. "If you didn't have a Matrix I might not believe her. So the Pantheon weighed in?"

"They did when Prime ripped The Fallen's face in two with his bare servos," Ironhide replied. "I saw it. Its one of my two or three most favorite memories."

Razorclaw grinned. "I can imagine." He looked at Soundwave. "I just stopped in to say hello. What we talked about, I'll get back to ya." With that, the big mech stood and with his sullen group in tow walked out the door to leave.

It was quiet a moment. "We talked about nothing, Prime."

Prime considered Soundwave and believed him but he wasn't going to be giving an inch. "If you say so."

"You don't believe me," Soundwave said with a slight edge of frustration in his voice.

"Should I?" Prime asked.

Soundwave frowned. "I gave my oath. I have to keep it. Understand that."

"Understand that if you frag with us you will burn," Ironhide said. "The Matrix will make balance."

Soundwave glared at Ironhide, then turned to Prime. "Can you absorb that many new refugees?" he asked.

"We can," Prime said. "We prepare ahead. We have millions working and skills uncounted. Our people are united."

Soundwave nodded. "There will be no interference by me. I am keeping the hot helms in check. What do you mean about increasing your efforts soon?"

"More sites," Prime said. "I am considering more sites strategically placed to allow more opportunity for those farthest away from the center to get their food more quickly."

"More city-formers?" Soundwave asked.

"There are thousands out there waiting for Prime's call," Blackjack said. "They are waiting."

"That is new information to me," Soundwave said. "Hunters and pirates have nearly made them extinct. I am surprised to see them in quantity with you."

"They obey the Primes. Even Metrotitan is ours again," Flint said coldly.

"We never specialized in them," Soundwave said sitting back in his chair. "They were always anothers pride."

"They answer the Call of the Primes," Elita said. "First words out of their mouths."

Soundwave nodded. Prime rose, pausing a moment. "We have given you the word about the migration. We are going to hold you to it." Then he turned to walk out, the others leaving with him.

Soundwave sat a while, then rose himself to walk out and do the business of his faction once more.

-0-On their way home

"We didn't say a word to Soundwave. What were you talking about when you said that?"

Razorclaw smiled coldly. "Tactics. That's called tactics."

They flew through the bridge back toward their own space and disappeared into the night.

-0-Autobot City, Science Lab-Designs and Blueprints, Tower 2, Mare Tranquilitatis, Primal Colony of Mars

They turned the design this way and that, studied it from all angles, troubleshot the entire thing, then grinned. "This is good."

Everyone agreed.

-0-On the way to the Command Center, Camp Mercy #3, Polyhex, Cybertron

Ironhide slowed a moment as he read the file sent to him, examining it in all its glory before walking faster with a spring in his step. He entered the Command Center, then sat to compose a reply and agreement to come shortly to discuss 'finer points we may have missed'.

He couldn't wait.

-0-Autobot City City Manager's Office, Metroplex Administrative District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Cormack walked out with a spring in his step as he carried the tentative agreement letter to his proposal. He was going to have to present it to the Planning Commission at their upcoming meeting but that was going to be the easy part. He would have Ironhide come with him and maybe they could make it all happen. Given that community amenities were getting a push as well as everything else with upcoming refugees making the need essential, this might have a chance to be accomplished in the short term future.

He couldn't wait.

-0-Ratchet on Gliese 581 g

He hurried to the Command Center in Metroplex where the mission for the refugees would be headquartered. The massive formats of six city-formers was an astonishing sight including that of a fully functioning energon plant nearby. All of them gleamed in the morning sunlight of this new day on Gliese. He had left the midnight of Cybertron to come to the morning of Gliese. On Earth it was getting on evening while Mars floated into noon.

He could fall over from the cognitive dissonance.

He stood by the main screen watching as ships reached the migration through the Trigger servicing Gliese. Ships would reach them shortly and they would have worst case patients for a while. There were injured and there were sicknesses but nothing on the scale of many of their migrations. This one had left fast, obeyed the commands of the 'Cons to keep going and had shared their assets. What was worrying about it was the number of silent ships that flew among them, cowering in the 'tall grass' to keep themselves nondescript. What they represented was unknown but experience told Ratchet it usually wasn't good.

"Here they come, Ratchet," a Home Guard femme said glancing up at Ratchet.

"We're ready, K-C," Ratchet said. "You know the drill," Ratchet said as he turned to run for the landing pads.

She did.

-0-Corr

He sat in his rocking chair waiting for 'takeout' to arrive. The idea that you could order nearly anything you wanted or needed and it could be brought to your door was breathtaking enough. The idea that you didn't need money to eat high caste food left him twirling. Ratchet said it would get better. He had had a rough time himself arriving here alone.

Cats helped.

He looked at the big white cat sitting on his lap purring away and grinned. They sure did. So did everything else. The door opened as Docker arrived having gone to the library to get the books they found online. Walking to the table she set them down, then looked at everyone. "What's for lunch?" she asked with a big smile. She was getting the hang of things quickly, even more swiftly than Ratch had.

"Something called Chinese food," Chan replied as he rose to walk to the table. They discussed books, handing them out to the ones who requested them, then the four sat quietly beginning to read as they relaxed in their apartment.

A rap on the door signaled lunch, an affair held with great gusto followed by a quiet afternoon of reading. Between the two cats and the lovely sunshine coming in through the windows, it couldn't get better.

It would of course when the infants came after school. Then it would get perfect.

-0-Out there

Ships moved overhead of the migration, guns pointing every which way as they began to secure the masses. Somewhere in the middle of this were small islands of unknown intention, perhaps 'Cons, perhaps those who had no way to signal. No one really knew. All were nervous. When they were settled the heavy lifting could begin in earnest. Right now, they flew overhead providing cover for the medics and others who went from ship to ship getting information and sending them or not to the front to go through the bridge.

It would take a while. They would hope for a peaceful transition. It would be a forlorn hope.

-0-RvI

:Ratchet: -Ironhide

:What?: -Ratchet

:You on Gliese?: -Ironhide

:Yeah. What's up?: -Ratchet

:Caro had a mech: -Ironhide

:**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!** I wanted to be there. Do you know the name?: -Ratchet

:Not yet. Payload is heading for home. He's happy but he wanted to be there: -Ironhide

:Can't have it all, Ironhide. Although I do believe **you** do:

(grin) /... you don't know the half of it, old mech .../ :I do don't I: -Ironhide

:You do. Where are you and what are you doing? Oh and I want to know. This isn't some of that phone Sexy: -Ratchet

(grin) :Too bad. The Sexy with me, **IRONHIDE** is always a good thing. To answer your question though ... we went to see Soundwave. We got to see him beat the slag out of Blue Bacchus. That was fulfilling. Right now, I'm at Polyhex: -Ironhide

(grin) :What were you doing there?: -Ratchet

:Helping Prime. He needs me. I'm his right servo go-to mech. **I AM IRONHIDE! HE NEEDS ME, SLAG IT!**:

(grin) :You are. I was thinking you might want to come over for a frag between patients. Its been a while. Almost feels like we're at war: -Ratchet

:We are. Sorta. Maybe I should. I am after all **IRONHIDE!**:

(grin and chuckle) :You are, Only One. Gotta motor. You going home anytime soon?: -Ratchet

:I am. Later tonight: -Ironhide

:Hug everyone for me. Find out if we have kids there. I have this funny notion that we have a few but I forgot where I put them: -Ratchet

(grin and chuckle) :I will. Rumor has it they look a lot like me: -Ironhide

Laughter filled the link, then it went dormant but for the usual good humor and warmth that came to be Ratchet for Ironhide. He grinned, then walked for the door to do the rounds. They were getting a steady stream of local workers who were getting refilled, telling information as they did and expressing their gratitude. It was uplifting and depressing at the same time but seeing the big Autobot soldiers buoyed the civilians so he went to put in his time.

At least the Dead End was free of anyone and secured against anyone going back. Now they had to extend their reach farther. Prime knew it would take 46 city-formers to cover all the city- and torus states of Cybertron. They were already three in. What was 43 more?

Ironhide snorted with amusement, then continued toward the gate abuzz and awash with Cybertronians. It was a nice sight to see even given the circumstances. Later when they had a moment he would have his notion, one he would tell Prime. Then Prime would make it happen.

He was that way. He was Prime. No one did it better.

-0-Prowl

He stared at the agenda of the planning commission, a meeting he would attend to get the latest information regarding the cities nearly completed for the incoming refugees. He would also find out that another assisted living tower would be available at the request of Paragon and Ultra Magnus due to the large influx of damaged individuals expected in from Cybertron.

As he read the agenda considering when and why he had to be there he saw the last minute addition to new business. He read the names of the presenters, then grinned slightly. "Oh slag," he said, then made a call. A chat was had, a meet up agreed upon before the meeting, then both signed off. Sitting back, Prowl grinned. "We're all insane."

No one argued. He arose, then began to do his job of the two million decisions and details. He would do it with his usual precision.

-0-TBC 4-9-15 **edited 4-9-15**


	400. Chapter 400

The Diego Diaries: Moving On 1 (dd4 400) 400 for the 4th time. :D

-0-Gliese

They came in the thousands, ragged, tired and overawed as they stepped from ships to the ground. Nothing they saw was what they had expected. There were cities, thousands of individuals who were anxious to assist them as well as first class medical facilities and practitioners. They stood in lines, silent and overwhelmed as the process perfected from years past took them in.

The leadership list had shifted. Paragon would take Gliese while the others roamed to the different sites as the moments changed and he was there working as hard as anyone to make things move. He had signed off on another assisted living tower, the memories of his elders motivating him. They had lived with him and his genitors, his elders who had been disabled in an accident while on vacation. There was nothing on Cybertron like what they made here for those in the same predicament and he was responsible. No one would struggle alone. No family would be overwhelmed trying to do it alone.

He stood in Ops Center taking data and relaying it. The transition for the refugees was immaculate as he waited for the news on Arrow. They had separated their sparklings … two mechs of mixed heritage. They were small and delicate with his colors and tiny wings, a different blend of Seeker and grounder floating in an incubator in Metroplex Femme.

He would be going home tonight for a short break … doctor's orders … and he couldn't wait. He had found in his partnership with the big amiable Seeker a refuge from the sterile existence of the upper caste life he had led. Now they would have children. It was intensely overwhelming. He would stand between them and the abyss he thought. He would stand between everyone against anyone.

He turned to the tactical station to watch the migration far away prepare to send several thousand more. As he did he watched as several thousand already here prepared to fly through the bridges to Mars. Some would stay to recuperate but most would leave. As he watched he marveled at the genius of their people and the masterful leadership of Optimus Prime. He would consider the years spent in the Decepticons as not only wasted but utterly misguided as well. He was at this moment a very content and driven mech. This time it would be for all and not just for the ambitions of the one. His wanted his children to be proud of him.

-0-On the ground on Mars

He walked through the mass of refugees that were gathered at the edge of the airfield. They had landed with him as he left a shuttle that was picking up a new shift of soldiers to do guard duty on Cybertron. He had come home to attend to the birth of his new son, a little mech who looked like Caro. Payload had been adamant that the new infant be as 'beautiful as you, Caro. Beautiful and smart' he had said.

He was. That he couldn't be here when the miracle happened was sad and glad making. He was sad to miss the birth of his new reason for living and glad that the scary process was missed. Now he sprinted across the airfield heading for the underground to go home to where Caro waited with their children. Plural. He would do so with a smile on his face.

-0-On the airfield

A group of former Decepticons waited for the new meat to arrive. They were families mostly but there were some young mechs and femmes who were nervous to be among Autobots in an Autobot colony. Some things died hard. They would have to be handled and there were plenty of volunteers to do that. The former 'Con community was exemplary here, their good works and steadfast commitment to the colony much remarked upon.

They had volunteer groups in their association that included newbies who did community-oriented service around the colony including beautification and maintenance. Many read to infants in the public libraries, helped shut-ins and volunteered in the schools. Many more were on the advisory boards of this and that around the colony. Literally hundreds volunteered to coach infant football that just ended and were active in the community and its groups like anyone else.

They were supportive of programs and seldom broke the laws. There were penalties administered among themselves that took care of most of that along with the Matrix oath. Drunkenness and the odd fight were usually the worst they faced. Violators were warned and on occasion someone would be taken into the desert to run the gauntlet. It was rare and had the desired effect among the hot helms. The worst offenders in the colony oddly enough were disaffected high castes and the odd mini-con on a rampage. It was a matter of pride to the 'Cons to keep it that way.

Payload reached his station, ran up the steps and sprinted to his tower. Taking the elevator up, he stepped off and ran for his apartment. He opened the door, then entered pausing as he saw Caro sitting in a chair nearby. He stared at the mech who had saved him, an educated mech who loved him no matter what, then walked to the chair to kneel.

Staring at Caro, he looked at the bundle in his arms. Tiny red optics stared back, optics that Caro had insisted upon. The baby smiled, then returned to chewing on his fist. His father who was enraptured stared at him with wonder, then burst into tears. They would sit a while before Payload could gather himself together. Then they would name him and send it to the Bureau of Vital Statistics in the City Hall.

They would call him Io. That moon was the first off world duty that Payload had undertaken in his new life. In Neocybex, it meant 'promise'.

-0-Later that evening on Mars outside of a meeting room in the City Administration Complex, Metroplex District, Autobot City, Mars

Prowl stood outside the door waiting with a slight grin. As he stood nodding to this and that person going into the meeting the elevator nearby opened. Ironhide stepped out, then grinned. "You made it did ya, slagger?"

"Who's the slagger?" Prowl said as they walked inside to sit and wait for their agenda items to roll up. It would be interesting.

-0-At an apartment up in the clouds

"They sure love the bubbles," Docker said with a big smile. All four infants were standing on the wash rack table covered in suds as their great grandgenitors washed them before bedtime. "Such lovely infants. I can't get over how we get a wash rack for our own. Even us."

Chan, Corr and Appa Ratchet stood with towels and grins. "You have to think bigger, Docker. This is a colony created by Optimus Prime. He knows everything and makes sure that the people are safe and cared for. That is why we must do our best. When the Festival rolls around, you will see that the Pantheon is happy and supports us."

"Do they have a real Festival here?" Corr asked as he smiled down at Sunspot. That little mech and his dog were watching him with big smiles of their own.

"We have a real authentic Festival. They have the siren at night, then the fasting. Sonny didn't want me to fast because he thought I couldn't do it. I did," Ratchet said proudly. "Then we gathered at the Temple, millions of us to watch Prime make his progress. It was amazing. Millions of voices stilled, bowing to the Prime as he came forward. He looked like a god, I tell you."

They listened to him raptly as Docker rubbed the infants with a cloth. "What happened then, Only One?" Docker asked quietly.

"Then he went up the steps, the Household Guard with him. They were beautiful and noble, like gods. They took their place like they should while Optimus went to the platform. He looked at us, all of us silent, then went inside. The wait was on as the Solemnity began."

"I wish I had been there. I wish it so much," Corr said.

"This year you will go," Ratchet said. "He was in there a long time. We all waited. You could have heard a pin drop. Then the Blessing of The One came followed by the one from Primus though the Matrix. Did you feel it on Cybertron? It goes out to everyone everywhere. They know where we are and send their love."

"There were moments when I thought I did," Docker said as she thought. "I thought I was dreaming it."

"The world became filled with bright light, a loving light that held us in its arms. We were filled with it. Prime came to give the Primal blessing himself. He followed the blessing of The One. He stood on the platform of the Temple and it came to us. I was overwhelmed. I cried." Ratchet gathered his emotions. "Then the creed came forth from The People."

"Until all are one," Docker whispered.

"Yes," Ratchet said with great emotion. "It was cried out to Primus and The One by everyone there. It rose up in a living tide of gratitude. We became one, all of us. Then it ebbed and we were all silent. I was in tears. Optimus, he stepped forward and concluded the Solemnities. Then we went inside to the Temple to pay respects to the relics and to the Pantheon. It was so wonderful. We had dinner and there were parties all night long. The sirens sounded to end the fasting and there was dancing and music. It is my favorite holiday."

"Mine too," Chan said. "I must go to the Temple now, everyday. We have access and I have so much to be thankful for." He grinned. "Those little imps for instance and this one," he said glancing down at Sunspot who leaned against his leg with a smile.

Docker laughed, then hosed the infants off. They squawked and danced before getting bundled into warm towels. When they were moved, Sunspot was next. Sunspot and Spot as well.

Just because.

-0-Inside a meeting

Cormack laid out the plan, showed all the potential for good that the idea would generate, then asked for the option of being an expedited item given that the housing developments outlined earlier at Prowl's request not only met but exceeded by several hundred thousands of apartments the need required at the moment. That didn't include the two new developments from the master plan that were green lighted now that Cybertron was go. When they were built they would fill in some of the empty territory between developments making for denser urbanized living, the Cybertronian preferred style.

Their actual footprint among the urban communities being built, most of them with the potential to hook up with others in a manner that would facilitate transportation if not density of housing was small. An urban setting of several million individuals, amenities as well as a huge and growing industrial base on Earth covered hundreds of miles of land with development. It didn't here. Given the Cybertronian taste for skyscraper living and the careful measurement and management of land, the square footage of their city was amazingly small for so many living there.

The cleanliness, immaculate state of public facilities and other fine points were a matter of pride to a population that now could access them as well. Pride of ownership was a thing. Now a new amenity would be built for the city and her people to enjoy.

When the meeting concluded, Ironhide and Prowl walked out with Cormack, got their stuff straight with him, then watched as he walked with a giant smile to the elevator. Prowl looked at Ironhide with a grin. "We're both certifiable."

"We are." Ironhide grinned. "You telling Prime?"

"Nope." Prowl grinned. "You telling Ratchet?"

"Nope." Ironhide grinned. "You and me need to get drunk together."

They turned to walk to the elevator too. "Sounds good to me. Might start a rumor," Prowl said with a grin.

Ironhide laughed aloud as the elevator door closed on both of them.

-0-TBC 4-10-15


	401. Chapter 401

The Diego Diaries: Out There 1 (dd4 401)

-0-The migration

The ships began to peel off heading for bridges and safety far away. Most of the Cybertronians watching had never seen one, though many could tell you about the ones they vaguely remembered someone telling them about in another era, seemingly in another universe far away. The flaring energy was safety and they watched it longingly, waiting for their turn to flee the living nightmare that never seemed to end no matter what they tried to do about it.

They watched the heavily armed ships floating overhead, their guns pointing out to shoot anyone who might harm them. Some of them had already been visited by the Autobots and they had energon of a quality that seemed mythological. As they sat waiting in their misery a message came through from a group called IntraComm. They were going to begin a broadcast that would play through the communications systems of everyone in the group in moments. They turned on their monitors and radios, listening to the static until something miraculous happened.

A city appeared, one of several. They were sitting on a beige organic plain that curved away into the distance, a mostly flat surface for a Cybertronian landscape many of those watching had never seen before. It was an aerial view that began ever slowly to come closer to the ground. There was a huge stone fortress with massive guns and an airfield nearby swarming with individuals who were getting off ships that had been in their own migration. The view came closer to watch as the people standing on the airfield began to form lines that marched toward a pavilion construction where they were asked to give the tags some they themselves held now that detailed their situation. They moved along with civilians who came forward to help them, getting them through, holding their exhausted frightened children, handing them energon from trays held by mechs moving through the crowds.

It was incredibly organized. It was civil and quiet. There was no explanation yet. The images told the tale. The scene moved along heading into the city where there was traffic on real streets, stop and go lights Cybertronian style along with what appeared to be subway entrances. Businesses were everywhere, their wares displayed as families and individuals walked in and out of them with or without purchases. Cafes dotted the big city, one named Autobot City by glyphs forming on the screen briefly. Food which seemed plentiful looked alien and familiar, the names of places shown also well known. Club Cybertron would be familiar to anyone from Iacon and so were several other sights. Everyone seemed well and happy, going about their business like they would on Cybertron, like they themselves did in their various colonies and settlements before the Decepticons pushed them out.

The view moved along a street looking this way and that as the images of familiar life were shown. They crossed streets heading down what they would come to know was Metroplex Highway 3 passing the city itself as the view merged into what was called Temple. Glittering ahead in the light, a low wall covered in carved glyphs of quotations from famous documents and the Covenant of Primus itself surrounding it sat the Temple itself. It was a gasp inducing sight for nearly everyone in the mass. It meant perhaps that the AllSpark had been found and given back its home in homage to its holiness. It was one of the most profound moments for those who understood what the building was. The view entered the grounds, immaculate areas for contemplation and reflection, then turned toward the building itself.

Up the wide steps to the platform the camera traveled, pausing a moment to take in the sights around. The camera panned the grounds and the city nearby, then lingered on the building itself. It was massive and beautiful, a masterwork of construction and adornment. The huge doors that allowed access on all four sides of the building, heavy copper rectangles covered in silver glyphs of welcome and prayer stood opened allowing a tantalizing peek at the wonders inside.

The crowds in the grounds, those standing on the steps in conversation and those entering the building itself were respectful and overjoyed. They were everywhere and were most likely new citizens exploring the wonders all around then. No place would be more wondrous than the familiar holy outlines of the Temple of Primus.

The view went inside lingering here and there before going downstairs to the level where the Well of AllSparks was along with the massive slowly turning form of the AllSpark. Gasps of surprise, cries of agonized disbelief and silent stares greeted that image as the refugees stared at their monitors. Lighting was strategic and one could see the same sights here as they saw in Simfur. As they watched, a priest walked by hurrying forward to some task no one knew. No one would know he was Gravitas, a former enemy and now devoted devout friend of The People and their Prime.

A shot of the Matrix Flame and several views of the outside including the Pavilion were had, then the views moved onward. They would show Metro-districts, individual cities filled with bustle and population, the race track and multiple sporting arenas as well as the artillery and shooting ranges with soldiers and trainees working on their fire power. There were schools where infants joyfully ran around on the fenced playgrounds as well as towers of habitation with views of the inside of apartments that the program said would be the homes of everyone who came. There were hospitals, public libraries, theaters, restaurants as well as governmental buildings with offices of mechs and femmes waiting to help.

There was a detailed tour of the Industrial Park cities and the park system that now extended well into the Valles. There were images of families enjoying the Sports Centers, playing in the parks, infant and adult football, mechs and femmes working at jobs doing things for the city and each other to promote a life that was worth everything to those who lived there so evidently happily. A long lingering look at Aerie Hill was made showing the cooperation and evident friendship of the Seekers and everyone else. A tour of the hangar district and the massive bots there, the endless lines of battleships and the ardent work of the mechanics was given a star turn.

Bots talked in groups on street corners waiting for the lights just like they did everywhere else when people were happy and going about their lives without fear, femmes and mechs carried children on their way to somewhere, some of them going for appointments at detailers or other places while others went to what appeared to be jobs with gusto and purpose. All around the entire enterprise was a sense of belonging and solidarity that made those watching ache.

A voice then began. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am here to welcome you to your new life. I know that you are tired and some of you are not well but we are here to change that. We are moving through the migration sorting out highest need from those who have the ability to wait a bit longer. All of you are going to be brought in the end to Autobot City on a planet called Mars. We are sorting out the most endangered to take them to a place where they can be treated for their ills. It is not Mars but it is close by with major medical facilities and staff to care for you." Prime's voice paused as a quick look see of Gliese was made showing the activity of personnel and the massive city-former facilities for those arriving there. Then he began again. "We have decided to show you what awaits you in your new life. In this colony we do not have the System of Exception and I tell you now it is banned by Primal Decree. The System was the cause of our demise on Cybertron and in the Empire because it divided us in a manner not consistent with the ideals and expressed desires of Primus and The One who created us with the surety that all would become one.

"Any breach of that decree will result in arrest and prosecution. In our colony we have many diverse groups whose past did not include peaceful coexistence based on fallacies of thinking inconsistent with the Will of Primus and The One. There are millions here who belong to them and live together in peace and mutual respectful cooperation. The Primus Peace Mission, the Neutrals, the Knights of Cybertron, the Circle of Light, the Functionalists, many of the smaller religious groups, former Decepticons, Seekers and Autobots work together, make bonds, spark children to raise in community with others and cooperate in all possible ways to make us stronger and united in our desire to build the kind of world that was denied us on Cybertron. If you come here in peace, you will be enthusiastically welcomed. If you don't, then you will face a united front of resistance to your machinations. We are building the kind of world we want here on the dusty plains of a dead planet in a small solar system that we share with an organic species that are our greatest friends and allies.

"There are two major alien species that we hold dear as allies and friends. One are the humans and the other, the Hu-An. They have habitats designed for life support and share our world with us making us all the greater for it. The humans have a major city habitat here and you will be asked to set your proximity sensors including that of your children as a precaution due to their diminutive size the moment you arrive. If you could do that now it will be greatly appreciated. These beings are our allies and support our security. We expect that you will learn to appreciate and respect them the way we do. Our security depends upon that alliance and friendship.

Our system is air tight. We defend it with great intensity and determination. Our colony stands over eight million and will at least reach nine million when you arrive. When I called for soldiers I knew you would come too. I am honored and humbled to be able to gather you together again. At no time in the long darkness of our struggle were you ever off my mind. Welcome home my fellow Cybertronians. We embrace you with great joy.

"Our city and colonial civil manager is Command Ultra Magnus from my general staff. He will now explain to you what you need to know to start your life here. Understand that we welcome you with gratitude and open arms. We hope that you return the embrace and work with us to not only build a safe and secure world for those of us here but for those still finding their way. Until all are one."

Prime's face disappeared to be replaced by the handsome face of Ultra Magnus. "Hello. My name is Ultra Magnus and I want you to know a few things before you arrive that will help you get through the immigration process and better assimilate into the community. First of all, the Community Bulletin Board is designed to answer any questions you may have and to put you in touch with anyone you need to see or speak with," he began as the screen changed to show it.

-0-Cybertron

Arcee walked through the tank farm heading to the place where civilians were lined up to get their canisters refilled. They were an endless parade of mechs and the odd femme that were looking better than before or at least it seemed so to her. She walked to the line and paused. "How is it out there?"

A big mech looked at her. "Everyone wants to leave," he said. "I heard a rumor."

"Tell me and I'll try to find out about it," Arcee said.

"I heard that there were going to be shelters brought in here. Most of us are living in shacks we made ourselves. Is it true?" he asked.

Arcee paused to ask, then turned to him. "Yes," she replied. "We're getting easy-to-erect but very sturdy shelters made to be brought here. They're supposed to be communal refugee shelters like they have off world when a disaster strikes. You might have to share room with someone else but they'll be big and secure."

"I don't care about that. I'd like my family off the ground. When will they come?" he asked. "Where will they land?"

"Prime is negotiating with Soundwave for the right to go out and drop them into areas where you can come get them. It might be smart to cluster them in cleared areas so we can see you and you won't be in the rubble." Arcee said. "If we have to come support or protect you we want to know you aren't scattered around the place. Grouping will help us greatly."

He nodded. "The Network has a cell near us. I'll talk to them and see what can happen."

"If the 'Cons bother you about this or anything else let us know. Prime will take it up with Soundwave," Arcee said.

"I wish we could go," the big mech said.

"I wish I could take you away," Arcee said sympathetically as others nodded behind and ahead of the mech. "That is the ultimate goal, to either take you away or save Cybertron. Prime is partial to the latter."

"So are we," a mech said.

They stood commiserating, sharing hope and dreams together as they told Arcee about life beyond the lights of the big mechanism bringing them the first good nutrition and medical care since The Fall.

-0-On Mars

The big ships landed, their empty holds waiting for the light weight but incredibly sturdy bundles stacked on metal pallets nearby. They were very large military bivouac-style shelters with metallic mesh sides that could withstand the hurricane force winds and unpredictable weather that seemed to plague refugees in all universes everywhere living basically in the open. No matter how terrible the weather they would be safe inside. Berths were included and so were wash racks. Cybertron could supply the water. They had it. They just didn't have much energon. That would come with Prime's gift as well.

It would not be lost on the natives.

On both sides.

-0-Half an orn later at a huge clearing north of Kaon

A huge ship landed after being cleared by Soundwave. Standing nearby with a mass of refugee mechs that ranged from very big to huge, the Network cell of the local area waited for the off loading of shelters for the population. Their meticulous record keeping was going to make this easier to resolve as the areas with population were already in the database of Teletraan III. They could allot shelters, medicine and energon to the places where the need actually was.

The hatches opened and ramps fell as the big mechs inside drove pallet after pallet of bundled shelters down to sit on the ground. After a moment of conversation, Star Saber and Bulkhead began to organize the big locals to help them begin. They would set up a refugee camp with the best shelter in the area. It would be able by the time they finished to hold comfortably 20,000 individuals.

It would be a start. It would be a drop in the bucket of the need.

-0-TBC 4-11-15 edited 4-12-15 **edited 4-14-15**


	402. Chapter 402

The Diego Diaries: Refugees (dd4 402)

-0-At the refugee camp at Polyhex, Cybertron

They had worked all night to set up the big bivouac tents that could house a platoon apiece. They were orderly in rows and soon filled with grateful mechs and femmes who carried their children out of the shanty towns nearby in which they had lived. Standing in the light of towers newly erected watching them were Decepticon troops who lived only slightly better. They were the local security forces who showed the flag and kept order for those who worked in huge smelters and fabrication plants in the ruins of the once beautiful city of finance and commerce.

Now it was a hulking ruin with its population working hard making materials for other places. Someday they were told it would be their turn. No one believed it but there was little they could do. Life only began turning around when the Network began to provide more and better food along with medical help a year before. When told it was from the Prime they disbelieved. Belief was dangerous to survival. It made you ache too much. The arrival of the Prime was astonishing and to many in the world beyond still an unsubstantiated rumor. Watching from their shanties and hovels nearby, staring into the sky with fear, they had watched as the great metro-former began to descend. They felt the tremor under their own peds of his touch down.

When they saw his final transformation and the massive Autobrands on the towers of the tank farm they were astonished. Autobots had landed on Cybertron. Some of them ventured closer, those who were braver and some even stood beside the Decepticons, all watching with nervous excitement or dismay as the Prime made a beach head on their turf. They had all heard the messages and for now the peace held. But it was a sight they would never forget, the first overture of their Prime's implacable will, the first sign of his determination to rescue them and their suffering planet.

They came to the tent city occupying them with friends, families and complete strangers. There were berths inside, comfortable dry ones and the walls though relatively see through to allow scrutiny from the inside, not the outside kept the elements away. The cold wind that had come up over the past few orns stayed out when they came in. It was easier on the infants and elders all the way around.

The camp was organized by the Knights who were indefatigable in their efforts, helping all of the locals nearby to find a place that would be their own. They even devised directional signs that would develop the camp into an easily identifiable grid pattern so that those leaving could find their homes again when their shift in the mills were over.

As the groups settled, organization was put into place. There were leadership roles designated, a feeding station set up in three places to facilitate ease of access and talk of a school for the infants who would now be able to play outside without fear of getting hurt, lost or bothered. Knights were assigned for security and wore the black arm band emblazoned with its symbols to let the civilians know they were protected as they walked their beats in the camp. There was a rumor that medics would be smuggled in to do clinics periodically so everyone could get attention for their hurts. It was almost nirvana for those inside who were beat down and resigned to a life without hope.

Inside the camp, there was a different atmosphere and feeling slowly generating. Nearby, a massive Autobot was supplying their needs and the possibility of medical care. All they had to do was be patient. All they had to do was endure. That was something even the smallest infant knew how to do.

-0-Kaon, Cybertron

"Then we will meet the ships there. I will have my people organize things. I can tell you that there are literally thousands and thousands of individuals that would move to a camp, Prime. Maybe we can stockpile the tents in masses on Mars, then bring them when we can all at once. I don't want anyone to act up because they might not be able to come right away. There is a lot of emotional tinder here and frankly, I worry that someone will snap," Dai Atlas said as he sat at the command table in the Ops Center of Acutus.

Prime nodded. "We have perfected the process and can create hundreds of tents per joor. When we have a number of thousands we can bring them here and make room for more to come. We need you tell us when to do that since you have command on the ground for the camps. When this is organized we can send our people in to help with distribution of food set ups as well as our medics for clinics to help with injuries and sickness there."

"That would be very helpful. We can have mechs come and go without them knowing. Frag them knowing," Atlas said with feeling. "Then we will begin the camp in the north of the city ruin. You will be able to see it from here. We can probably accommodate 100,000 in all at that site. Then we can begin others. There will be problems on the Hydrax Plateau. The camps will have to be built in the vicinity of the cities where refugees work and not at the tank farm. That will make it hard for those taking energon cans to be refilled. We will need to have specific energon trucked to these locations or some other arrangement. The walk is long and fraught."

"Magnus and Jetta are working on that. They will be your liaison officers," Prime said. "Elita and her team will do the physical contact between you and me for this process. They are experts at getting in and out of places without being seen."

"We try," Elita said with a grin. "We also have three mechs who can become invisible and several who can teleport. They are on call to us through Special Operations and Assignments under the command of Jazz."

"That's great," Atlas said with a nod. "I could have used them myself."

"We can loan them for worthy causes," Prime said with a grin. They talked for another joor, then the big mechs stood and with Elita in tow walked for the door. Elita's team would go with them to their projects and report to Prime and Magnus that the initial 10,000 tents would be occupied and a massive camp on its way to maximum capacity in the space of a day and a half.

-0-RTR Tools

They sat in their chairs chatting away. Two cats walked around the counter top of the store sniffing at this and that item artfully displayed. It was mid orn and the infants were at school but for Prowler. He was sitting on the floor chewing on a soft ball, one with the color of the decaorn, brown.

"How do you feel, Corr?" Ravel asked as he laid down a tray of cups with 'tea'.

He took one, sipped it, then smiled. "I feel wonderful, Ravel. All this care and all of you waiting on me … it's so wonderful. I'm thinking I need to go to the Temple today and thank the AllSpark for my rescue."

"Do you think you can walk that far, Corr?" Docker asked.

"I think so. I want to walk down a Cybertronian street and look at things. I'm still trying to figure out how I can go inside and maybe find something for myself without paying. I think I should work for it there somehow," Corr said with surprise evident still in his soft voice.

"That will pass. Tie took me to the grocery store in Metroplex when we got here. I can hardly find words to explain it to you," Docker said. She smiled thinking about it. She was the first to truly grasp the potential of a life without punitive artificial restrictions and so made effort to wander when everyone was napping unbeknownst to anyone. The array of delicacies in their cupboards were part of that venture. "I look so forward to taking you there."

"Then we will go," Corr said as he finished his cup. "Let's go and have an adventure." He stood as Ravel and Tie looked at him with concern.

"We will take good care of him, son," Appa Ratchet said as he stood. "If you watch the cats, we will be back soon."

Chan stood placing his cup on the tray. "That was a lovely drink, Ravel. You and Tie are such good sons. Don't worry. We'll be back in no time."

"You take a cab back if you can't. They're the white vehicles that say 'Autobot City Transportation Company' on the side that you see here and there. Just flag them and climb in. Tell the computer where you need to go and they will bring you here. Tell them 'RTR Tools, Autobot City' and the vehicle will return you here. Understand?" Ravel asked anxiously.

"They're non-sentient?" Corr asked. "What a novel thing. I have seen them sitting in parking spaces here and there."

"They're for anyone who needs them," Ravel said. "Our Prime thinks of everything."

"Our Prime is holy," Ratchet said with conviction as he stowed Prowler in his hold. The baby was going to have an adventure too apparently.

They walked toward the door, then stepped out. Ravel and Tie watched them, then glanced at each other. Almost as one, they adjusted this machine and that smelter, then hurried to the door. Turning on and pulling up the electronic sign's message saying they would be back soon, they stepped outside to join their parents on this, the first real trip around the city for fun.

Two cats sat on the counter staring at the door. They would be on duty.

-0-Prowl, earlier on his way back from Circle Preparatory Academy, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked to the Ops Center, his daughter in his hold. His genitors had taken Sojourner to school along with Prowler for a time until things loosened up a little. He was back now and had that task. Dropping Prowler off at the store, chatting with Corr, Chan, Docker, Tie Down, Ravel and Ratchet, he had found he missed the rhythm of life as it was more than he thought he would.

He missed driving the infants in the cars, helping with homework, listening to Rambler practice his musical instruments, both the keyboard and his school band drums and horn. He missed dinner around the table, the happy sound of infants playing and the sweetness of watching his tiny daughter walk around the top of his desk as he worked.

Entering, he walked to the main desk. Checking mail, he grinned. Paragon and Arrow had two sons in an incubator in the Femme Hospital. He considered what to gift them, then decided on his lunch break to make a quick stop into The Infant Center to look. Everything was going well, nearly 150,000 refugees were assimilated into the colony and there were still apartments left over after projected totals were to be reached.

The Decepticons in the migration were still silent refusing to answer even his calls. Security was beefed up and held in space near the silent vessels, a show of the implacable will of the Prime. So far, so good. Gliese was running like a top, every bit of the expertise of their people on display. Refugees went to Solace, a huge medical format who sat closest to Metrotitan. They came in a stream that seemed endless.

Nearby working madly on the group from Cybertron, the mechs and femmes took in less damaged individuals now to triage, examination for surgery and mental health screening. The madness of those most neglected had slowed to a trickle but the odd individual usually overwhelmed at the sights before them and the impossibility of rescue still showed up now and again.

Ratchet who sat in his office at the Medical Center in Autobot City before returning to Cybertron was going over the datapads that stood in stacks around him. He was getting data on protoform wasting all through both groups, some of it profound. Those most abandoned were those most affected. It made him furious but he buried that as he scanned through mountains of data looking for trends that might need addressing.

He would be there a while, then run for an emergency processor case from Cybertron.

-0-School at Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

The Epps and Lennox kids along with other human children stood in line as the infant groups gathered to go inside their classes for the orn's lessons. They had arrived to live full time for a year along with several other kids from the soldier and civilian N.E.S.T. families who lived and worked here. Those who were in line were now students of the Autobot City Unified School District and part of the Youngling Day School in Centurion. Several who would attend at Earth 1 were also classified as students of the A.C.U.S.D. as well to keep the record keeping straight. They had asked for and were granted by Primal Decree the right to send their kids to school here. They already had the right to live here as members of 'The Family'. Now they wanted a full immersion experience for their kids and were happily granted it.

Annabelle Lennox moved forward with the line as Mr. Terradive opened the door. This was day one of the rest of her orns. She entered with a smile along with two of the Epps kids and two others, both new to Mars entirely. Mr. Terradive who had worked with their liaison teacher from Earth 1 was pleased as peas to have them and had an adapted curriculum to administrate for them and tech specialists to assist. They would work on reading the common language since it was considered impossible to speak it. Given their age, they would become whizzes at reading Neocybex before too long and blow the collective minds of every human everywhere. Nearly all of them would understand a great deal of it spoken and speak some themselves. They would accomplish what the adults couldn't, pretty good understanding and fluency.

But then, such is the flexibility of the human child mind.

-0-At a large space of land mostly situated inside a relatively small and well eroded crater half a mile from The Fortress and the main colonial public library, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together looking at the diagrams. They were building a very big installation but it wasn't overly complicated. It would be a very huge, very long barn. There would be enormous areas inside numerous fences. The support buildings would be over three stories but they would be vast, open to hold supplies and other things as well as set away from the main facilities. There would be an office and a med station. But the design was relatively easy to make and would go swiftly. That is why it was given priority. It was estimated with the designs and the expertise of the crews chosen that it would be built and ready to go in three orns. It would take longer to build and pave the roads that would come here than it would be to erect and finish the facility itself.

As Cormack stood with the engineers and crew chiefs listening to them talk, he felt a peacefulness settle over him. He was doing his job again, working for the common good and soon would be director of the facility. His partners in their business would be helping hand-in-hand. All was good in his world. He stepped back as the big mechs turned to signal heavy equipment drivers to come forward and lay down foundations and other infrastructure.

It was all good.

-0-TBC 4-12-15 **edited 4-12-15**


	403. Chapter 403

The Diego Diaries: Refugees (dd4 403) **GO TO CHRONICLES OF ORION PART 22 TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS. :D:D:D**

-0-In a classroom in Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

Mr. Terradive sat at his desk taking attendance which would be electronically sent to the Central Office in Autobot City. Then he grinned at his class. There were the usual five tables of four students, then there was one more. It was smaller and shorter but filled none the less with smiling infants ready to learn. "I would like to welcome our new students to our learning world here. They are humans from the sister planet to our own, Earth. I would like them to stand and tell us who they are, what they hope to do here and something interesting that only they know."

The humans glanced at each other, then Annabelle Lennox stood. :I am Annabelle Lennox. My dad is William Lennox, a N.E.S.T. soldier and my mom is Sarah Lennox. We live in the Tower Habitat and I'm from California: She paused as Mr. Terradive showed a globe of Earth on the huge front monitor screen, then narrowed down to California. They found her home, then enjoyed a few images of it. She continued. :I am in fourth grade back home. I am probably your age. I want to learn things here and read your language. I know some of the glyphs and some of your sounds. I want to have fun with my friends, Silverbow, Spirit, T-Bow, Comet, Turbo and Sunspot. My mom and dad love it here and so do I.

:My dad works with Ironhide and my mom is in the Ladies Auxiliary who works in the Temple and helps with the projects they have to help Earth love this place and all of you as much as we do: She smiled, then sat.

Claps were had as they looked at the others. Robert Epps stood. :I'm Bobby Epps. My dad is named the same name and he's a soldier who works with Ironhide and the others too. I have four brothers and sisters all of who go here too. I am in sixth grade back on Earth and come from California too, though farther north than Annie: They found it, admired it, then turned toward Bobby again. :I asked to come here because its awesome. I like being here. I like riding the segways and hanging with my friends. I want to be able to join sports and maybe be part of 'The Bridge':

Laughter greeted that.

:I was in a crowd shot two times. Maybe I can be in it as a character: He grinned at their laughter. :I want to read glyphs and do things here. I like the races too. I liked running in one when they dedicated the race track and I love my Cybertronian friends. That's why I'm glad to be here: He sat to applause.

His younger sister, Lucy Epps stood and smiled. :I am Lucy Epps. My brother and I are so happy to be here. We have a lot of friends here and some in this room: she said smiling at Silverbow who smiled excitedly back at her. :I was told this was the best class so I'm glad I'm here: Laughter greeted that. :I'm from California too. My mom, Lonnie is part of the Ladies Auxiliary and we get to go all over the place with her and them to do things. I love it here. Its more fun than my own school and I get to drive the cars and trucks with the kids of the Prime and Ironhide. I get to actually drive:

A brief digression was had as the students sought information and Sunspot provided it along with Bobby and Lucy. Then it came back on track. She grinned. :I want to be on tv too: Then she sat to great applause.

A tall thin girl stood shyly. :I'm Sandy Thomas. My dad is a N.E.S.T. soldier and my mom is a civilian who gets to work in the N.E.S.T. Habitat when they allowed us to come here to school. I would have had to live with other family and it would have been hard if I couldn't come here. Everyone of us are happy about this chance.

:My mom is a computer tech and runs the systems at the Habitat. My dad is on a striker team with the others. I'm from Oregon and I've never been here until now. My dad wanted us both to come but things have been busy lately and now was the first time. I love it here. I feel so small even though in my own school I was the tallest girl. I hope to learn how to read your language. I was in fourth grade back in Oregon: They took a moment to look at her hometown, then all turned to her. :I really like your people and your colony. My mom and dad love you. Thank you: She sat to thunderous applause and several hugs from the femmes in the room. She looked immeasurably relieved.

The last student stood up, a strong looking boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a ready smile. :I'm James Hoyt. My dad is on the striker team that just came for training here. My mom is a college student who wants to be in interplanetary relations and work for the Autobots. I hope she does. I've only been here for four days but I love it. I love buzzing around with the others and seeing all your stuff. I love being on Mars because Mars was my favorite planet back home.

:I come from New York City: A pause for gasps of delight that another major urbanite child was joining the ranks and a view of the city that seemed familiar to most of them, these offspring of a very urban species. :I like sports, drawing and reading. I want to read your language so I can know things that my folks won't know: That brought huge laughter.

:I don't think I can speak it but I think learning to read it is important. My mom and dad believe that the more we know each other the better. She and Dad say that ignorance and fear separate us. I want to help that way. If I end up on TV then that's okay with me too: Huge laughter break.

:I love these suits. I never took a shower with my clothes on before: More laughter. :I am happy to be here and thank you, Mr. Terradive for being my teacher. I always liked school and I will do my best. I was in fifth grade back in New York. Thanks: He sat to great acclaim.

Terradive grinned. "Welcome, Annabelle Lennox, Lucy and Bobby Epps, Sandy Thomas and James Hoyt. We are delighted to have you. We have worked out your educational plans and even though much of it will be what I teach my own students, some of it will be your own. You are humans and have to learn what is expected of humans but you will also be part of our own path as well. You will be pulled out twice a day or orn as we call it. One is to go to Neocybex language lessons. The other will be to eat lunch in a special place for all the human kids here. Your genitors or parents can join you and they are welcome to come and be here anytime but for today. Today, we organize." He grinned. "This is going to be so much fun. If there is anything I say that the translators in your face masks doesn't make clear, raise your serv- … hand and I will help you. The only dumb question is the one you don't ask. We are now going to begin. Pull out your datapads, younglings. Time to go through the geography lesson for Cybertron."

He walked to the human table where they were digging out from their book bags hanging on their chairs for new specialist ipad-like devices designed and created just for them by the electronics division of the Specialty Electronics Division. They were identical to the normal ones but held huge language and information databases of two languages with special simultaneous translation possibilities. They had the standard three for students their age … one for school, one for home and one for fun. They pulled their student datapads with their names on them in two languages and opened them up. A screen desktop displayed the logo and emblem of the 'Autobot City Unified School District, Youngling Day School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars' set in the bright orangish face of the Autobrand. "Open up the folder that says 'Geography', younglings," he said gently.

They did and a number of folders appeared. "Touch the one labeled 'Cybertron'."

They did. He turned and taking his own, opened the huge monitor in front of the room. A massive image of Cybertron appeared. Turning to his class, checking to see the humans were with them, he grinned. "Let's talk about torus states today and how they are affected by the geography of Cybertron," he said to the rapt audience watching him. "You will notice as I have said before that there are 46 city- and torus states on Cybertron. What is a torus state?"

Servos went up. "Despero?"

Despero stood up and smiled. "A torus state is a city-state that is divided apart from itself by geography or another designation. Most city-states are one solid joining area. A torus state is a state that is divided with some parts not touching or divided by another."

"Very good," Terradive said. He turned to the humans, then moved toward the map. "You will notice from this map, humans, that the territory of Cybertron is divided into different city-states. They are political units rather like your United States. Each is different and all have their own government. They were ruled by governors just like your own. Notice too that some of them are not joined completely together. Torus states might have part of their territory here," he said pointing to one on the map, "while the rest is over here and here. We call them torus states or orbital torus states. Both are correct." He pointed, then looked at the kids.

"We have one like that. Michigan," James said with a smile. "My grandma lives in Michigan."

Terradive checked his data, then grinned. "That's right. Can anyone in the room find the other two torus states that are part of America?"

The rush was on. Oddly enough, Sunspot would find one and Sandy the other. They raised their hands/servos.

"Sunspot?"

"Alaska! My brother was taken prisoner there by Insecticons once. He told me about it. It's a torus state," Sunspot replied enthusiastically.

"That's correct. It's divided from America by the independent country of Canada," Terradive said with a chuckle. He looked at Sandy Thomas. "Sandy? Did you find the other?"

"Hawaii," she said with a rush of happiness. She was a shy girl but here, not being the tallest and not feeling as awkward, she was destined to bloom.

"Perfect. The Pacific Ocean divides Hawaii from America," Terradive said. He looked at his class. "I didn't think it was possible to love all of you more than I do but today with our new students, I am so incredibly happy. This is going to be a fun, fun year."

The applause, nods and cheerful agreements that rose up was spark warming. He turned to the board before him. "Let's look at three powerful city-states from the past. Let's talk about Iacon, Praxus and Stanix."

They would.

It would be awesome.

-0-On the road to Full Circle, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

A number of determined segways buzzed madly on the sidewalk that lined all of the roadways and highways of the colony everywhere. Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox and several of the off duty soldier femmes hustled to the store to watch as Joon took the finished tapestry off the giant loom that she used when she was there working. There were three looms to showcase the talented story weavers but hers was the one in the front of the store. Linda Graham was enrolling her son in the sparkling school but would join them shortly.

A luminously beautiful tapestry of their Pantheon and Primus was ready to be taken off and finished by hand. Lonnie wanted to have pictures and small videos to add to those she already had. They would go on her web page in the crafts file. It would show how the beautiful tapestries were made for the millions of individuals who followed her efforts. What she didn't know, nor the others were the tiny human-sized tapestries that Joon and her fellow weavers had made to give to them. They would be identical but for size. It would be an amazing moment for all of them.

They sped off into the city to take the road to Terra like the pros they were. There was nothing about this city that phased them anymore, that much a part of things were they now. Their kids were in school, they were busy in their daily lives with family, friends and activities geared to the well being of the colony and life didn't get better.

Or it would on the weekend when the rest of their families were coming to watch the football games. **Then** life would be perfect.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Will Lennox sat at the communications station talking to Glenn Morshower and an official from the Justice Department. They were going to be shipping Colonel 'Silas' Bishop and his crew back to Earth today because the Attorney General of Mars, Barron of Praxus was finalizing the extradition requests by order of the Prime. They were from the United States with amicus curiae from the United Nations and other N.E.S.T. signatories.

They would be going to The Hague for trial due to the international and interplanetary nature of their charges. Given the potential for politicizing the trials in France and the USA, both leaders had waived their holds on the men being sent to the Netherlands and the International World Court. Lennox and the alpha striker team would be handling the trade off. They would load them on Silverbolt, chosen to show the imposing prestige of the Prime, then transfer them eventually after a couple of stops in The Hague. From there it was up to the courts of humans.

"We can leave when the word from The Hague is received. I will be picking up Colonel Fulton and Colonel Bradley of the UK at Diego when we arrive. Then we will get you and your party in Washington, D. C. Silverbolt is the vehicle of choice by Prime."

"Is Prime still on Cybertron?" Morshower asked.

Lennox nodded. "He is. They're expanding their ground game adding shelters for the civilians and there's talk about adding more city-formers to deliver the goods."

"I would love to see that," Morshower said as the others behind him, his ever faithful coterie of aides nodded agreement.

"I'll ask Prowl. You can't play if you don't say, my mother says," Lennox said with a grin.

"Your mama is a smart woman," Morshower said. "We're going to be coming in three days for the weekend. Barbara and Judy Fulton are leaving today by bridge. How is school coming for the kids?"

"They just started today. We aren't allowed to watch until tomorrow. But they looked like they had a lot of fun at recess and there are a bunch of human kids going. This is going to be interesting," Lennox said with a grin. "We can see how it went when they get the dailies to IntraComm for development. I told Leonora I would love to see them. She said we can see the raw footage. My daughter is in Terradive's classroom and so are Lucy and Bobby Epps. My daughter's teacher was a Decepticon." Everyone laughed, amused by the notion. All of them knew and liked Terradive and Roto, his bond. They had even gone camping together once upon a time.

"Good. I would love to see them too. We're getting inundated with requests to see what happens," Morshower said.

"You and me both," Lennox said with a grin.

"Let us know what happens before you go. Any glitches, call me," he said. Then the line went dormant.

Lennox stood and stretched. "Epps, I'm going to IntraComm. Are you coming?"

Bobby Epps drained his cup, ate the last bite of his donut, then tossed the refuse into the recycle bin. They would go over on the same segway to sit and enjoy the opening segment of their kid's day. They would also learn a great deal about the geography of Cybertron.

Win-win.

TBC 4-12-15 **edited 4-12-15 THE NEXT PART TO READ AFTER THIS ONE IS THE CHRONICLES OF ORION, PART 22. TRULY. ;)  
**

NOTES:

My niece is over six feet tall, I had cousins who were six feet, five inches tall in fifth grade and saw the struggle. Stand up straight, tall younglings out there and be proud. You are gods/goddesses among us shorties. :D **HUGS TO ALL!**

I am going to be adding family and colonial stuff in Chronicles of Orion as well as mingled in the Diego story especially since the kids are attending school on Mars and living there full time with the adults. I will tell you at the bottom of the Diego segment if there is a matching Chronicles story. :D Leonora Huttle is filming it and some footage will be 'released' to Earth. :D Most of it is more for the families than anything else. :D I think having the light with the dark, the light with the heavy is a nice pace for the story. :D

God, I am such a dork: I wrote 'read' as ready. LOL! I am sad. ;O)


	404. Chapter 404

The Diego Diaries: Refugee (dd4 404)

-0-At the N.E.S.T. Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the brig, grim faced soldiers with guns and desert camo. Sitting in the cells, their own faces grim, eight men including Colonel Bishop stared back. Two bodies had already been loaded into the cargo hold of Silverbolt. Now they had to remove these prisoners to take to Earth and the tender mercies of the humans. "Stand up and present your wrists," Lennox said crisply.

The men inside the cages slowly stood, their wrists presented to those watching. The guards went inside, cuffed them, then walked the bunch out. Together, all concerned turned, then began the march to the elevator that would take them to the street level. Nearby waiting in the habitat transition space after the atmosphere equalized, Barron stood with Blackstone and Coln-2. When the humans arrived walking through the Ops Center, they entered the huge area. Pausing before the three mechs, Major Andrew Settles turned to the men. "These mechs are here to affect the transfer of you eight from their custody into ours." He looked upward. "Gentlemen."

Barron nodded. "I am Barron, the Attorney General and Chief Legal Officer of the Cybertronian People and this Colony. I have been served with a writ of extradition for the eight of you by the United States government. The Prime given other circumstances has not been able to read and sign it until now. What the document states is that you will be turned over in custody to your own countrymen," Barron continued. "They will transport you to Earth via Diego Garcia. From there, you will be transported to The Hague to stand for your alleged crimes. If we are needed to testify we will. Your interests have been served all through this process by my colleague, Blackstone. Those of the Prime by my colleague, Coln-2."

The humans stared at the bots, then Silas looked at Barron. "How can anyone serve our interests when we have never spoken?"

"Given that you were never going to be tried for your alleged crimes here," Coln-2 replied, "we were only involved in the extradition request. Blackstone negotiated the conditions of your repatriation. Instead of going straight to the United States to face charges there or to Paris, France, you are going to a neutral arena, The Hague. It will be there that you face the combined charges of the countries who you have allegedly offended."

"And how is that fair? We are being turned over to those not of our own countries to be judged?" Silas asked.

"The Hague is a mechanism set up by your own world coalition to address problems that bear consequences to those either incapable of finding redress on their own soil or have multi-national consequences for many. You have as much chance to be given a fair hearing there as anywhere. I would think even more so," Blackstone said. "France and the United States take a dim view of treacherous behavior such as yours."

"And you were our **advocate**?" Silas asked with a slight grin.

"Major Settles, it is with the authority of the Prime of Cybertron, bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Matrix of Creation, sole legal authority for our people wherever they may reside that I grant the extradition order for the release of these humans to return to their home world. It is with the understanding that they are going to The Hague for judgment that we do so. We relinquish all hold over them and free you to transport them. Thank you for your patience, gentlemen and convey our deepest regards and condolences in the name of Optimus Prime and the Cybertronian people to all who were affected by their actions."

"Thank you, Barron. I will. Thank you, Blackstone and Coln-2 for all you did to expedite and serve the purposes and interests of those involved. My government authorizes me to send our best regards to Optimus Prime and the people of Mars for their cooperation in this matter," Andrew replied.

The three nodded, then turned to walk to the door. The human group retreated behind their own door to watch as the hatch opened. The big mechs stepped out, then a habitat bus pulled in to take everyone to Silverbolt. When the atmosphere equalized, they walked into the huge room, then the bus. Soon they were headed for Silverbolt who stood on the tarmac ready to go. They would lift off in moments, their cargo reluctantly going homeward again.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They came in through the rain clouds, the sun shining brightly on the pools of water everywhere. It was raining off and on for days. The humidity was in the high 80% and the temperature was nearly 90 degrees. Muggy was the word for what the air felt like. Silverbolt touched down with a spray of water, then taxied tightly toward the base.

Everywhere that anyone could stand there were soldiers, sailors, marines and civilians watching, taking pictures, talking together as the behemoth jet rolled to a stop. Standing on the tarmac watching, Colonel John Fulton along with several British and American officers gathered. The hatch opened as the ramp slid down. Robert Epps jogged down, then headed for the group. He stopped and saluted. "Sir, we have the prisoners. They were released from the custody of the Prime of Cybertron one hour ago as per the extradition request and are now in your personal custody for the transfer to The Hague." Epps handed him a paper.

Fulton read it, then used an aide's back for a writing desk as he signed the paper. Turning to the others, he grinned. "Want to ride on a sentient ship to The Hague?"

Everyone did.

-0-On an airfield in The Hague, Netherlands

They stood on the tarmac watching as the guards who would take the prisoners into custody hurried forward, pulling to a stop with a van designed to transport prisoners. The officer in charge took the paperwork, signed it, then glanced at the ship with the giant Autobrand. "Is that a living ship?"

Andrew Settles nodded with a grin. "That is Silverbolt. He flew us from Mars to Diego, then here. He's sentient."

The guard nodded. "How do I get this duty?"

Laughter greeted that and continued in the lively conversation that was counterpoint to the eight sullen men walking past them in chains. Two bodies were being loaded into ambulances nearby as the men killed were repatriated. Silverbolt sat quietly, running through the computer to learn that this was the fourth site for the United Nations behind Vienna, New York and Geneva. It was an ancient place, beautiful and welcoming. At least it was for them, Andrew thought. Maybe not so much for Silas and the boys.

When the transfer was made, the deal sealed, they watched as the van and ambulances pulled out heading for the lock up and the legal proceedings in the International Criminal Court. The United States had waived its rights along with France during negotiations with Blackstone over the extradition requests both had made. Given that it wasn't often that Americans surrendered their own prisoners to the jurisdiction of other countries, preferring to thrash them themselves, this was nevertheless a much easier path to take to ensure that justice was done.

Andrew turned to the others. "Time to toodle. I have to be back in Diego to finalize a bunch of stuff, then head for Mars for the football. Its football weekend."

Howls of protest and pleadings of 'take me too' were had as the group walked back up into the huge vessel. John Fulton who had already packed his bag to go grinned. "Fat chance," he said as the ramp slowly began to retract.

Even though there was no press for the situation before them now, the cameras trained from behind a police line would put the transfer onto the front edge of news throughout the world. Prime had held humans on Mars. Two were dead. A trial would happen and things would be told. It would be a big ticket item for some time on Earth.

They boarded, then Silverbolt merely lifted off, cleared to go by the tower nearby. He didn't need a runway to do so and it would also be a discussion item on Earth for a while to come.

-0-In a refugee camp at Kaon, Cybertron

There were over twenty thousand individuals living in the settlement north of Camp Mercy #1. Thousands of the civilians living in the rubble of the city were coming out of their miserable hovels to find better conditions in the tents of the refugee camp. More were coming every joor, waiting patiently as ships landed to off load tent bundles. The camp was spreading across the open space of the wasteland, organized and secured by the big mechs of the Knights of Cybertron and The Network.

None of the Decepticons made a move to enter, though they were seen standing around the edges. As long as the workers showed up on time the status quo held. If they didn't, then all bets were off. Medics worked in makeshift clinics throughout the camp dispensing medicine and treatments for the simpler ailments and conditions that seemed to overrun nearly everyone. Dosages of medications for protoform wasting in particular were dispensed so that the overall weakened condition of most of them would have a chance to improve. They didn't like it but they took them, aware of their own ability to fracture and break their internal structures without them. Good energon, a clean shower, medical treatments and a secure, dry, harassment- and element-free housing unit was nearly wrenching to those who were able to live in the camp.

Nearby, clearing the ground of debris as they worked out the next refugee camp, the Knights and the Network cells for Kaon mapped out the living space for thousands more. In time, it would stretch out in almost military orderliness in all directions, house tens of thousands of individuals in each autonomous camp and provide food, shelter and medical treatment to a population that had given up on anything good ever happening to them. It would not be in the Decepticons favor that this was happening. But so far, they held themselves back even as the energon that they had for themselves from the tank farm was brought to them by the Autobots.

-0-Miler

He stood in the apartment looking around after clearing up the playthings and other stray items that might bring clutter and dishonor to the home of a Prime. He and Venture were living here until the situation on Cybertron leveled out. The little mechs were washed, fed, home worked and tucked in, their sweetness lingering in the room like the perfume. Turning to go, the lights winking off behind him, Miler walked to the guest room that he and Venture shared when sleeping over to babysit. It would not do to sleep in the berth room of the Prime. After all, he was the incarnation of Primus Made Real. No, it would not do. As he did, he peered into each room noting the little mechs settling into recharge. Miracle and Sojourner shared the same room for now, both of them talking to each other until tucked back in by their grand ada.

Moving on with a grin, he checked on Kaon and the twinnies, both of them sharing a guest bed, lost in the size of it under blankets and dollies. A moment of amusement was had, then they too went to sleep. Their ada and atar were on Cybertron while Bluestreak was finishing up a shift. Blue would go home to crash, then manage the infants when he was off shift. Twelve point five hours on, twelve point five hours off. That was his life for the foreseeable future. No one liked it but that is what it was.

You're in the army now.

You're not behind the plow.

You dig in the ditch, you …

Miler paused his humming as the word that followed from a catchy World War Two song he had heard in the bar at Club Cybertron when he was having a quick lunch the other orn emerged into his processor … 'son of a bitch'. He grinned. Swearing was so vulgar.

And fun.

Especially when no one else was around to hear it.

He moved to his room with a light step, the song snippet playing in his processor. "You're in the army now, you're not behind the plow. You dig in the ditch, you son of a bitch. You're in the army now."

He entered, then checked the bassinet beside the berth. Prima was lying in recharge, his blankets and a favorite dollie of Spongebob Squarepants lying next to him. He was bathed, shined and perfection. Miler stared at him, fussed over him, stroked his sleep dulled little red chevron, then lay down on the berth to recharge. He ached into relaxation, then considered his life. "Come home soon, Venture. The rest of you too. I miss you terribly." He turned his helm toward the bassinet. Not a sound could be heard. So he relaxed some more and was soon in recharge. He wouldn't even hear Venture tip toe in later on. He would paused before the bassinet, smile at his son, then join Miler in recharge. It would all begin again in the morning.

-0-TBC 4-13-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTE: The Chronicles of Orion part 24 will tell the tale of the first day of school that happened when all this was going on. It is up.


	405. Chapter 405

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 405)

-0-Refugee Camp #1, Kaon, Wasteland, Cybertron

It was darker than usual when he came, transforming on the edge of a refuge he had seen in dreams stretching back into the eons of his life. Inside massing around the hope of his protection civilians and the odd stranded Autobot posing as a civilian lived in better circumstances then most of them could remember ever existing in their blighted life prior to now.

Once the fear that there would be space only for those with the biggest fist was allayed, the masses came in to find their places and settle with what meager possessions some had managed to retain and their hope which was frayed to the maximum. Under the heroic persistent effort and persuasion of the Network and other groups that had worked to alleviate suffering here over the eons, the masses were becoming orderly and settled.

The elders were finding that they could meet together, take care of the children in communal groups when genitors were working and feel safe. Children who had no life cowering in the hovels of their past existence now had food, a shower and the potential to become children again. There was even a rumor about reviving the hedge schools of the old underground system.

Swing shift had just returned with graveyard leaving, the groups greeting each other as they followed the signage to their new homes. That had happened and now it was relatively silent again as the camp enforced the rule that it was night now so mechs and femmes could sleep. Mechs from The Network walked through the camps acting as security. Tents with light streaming out were gathering places for conversation and a bite, destinations spotted here and there to provide a sense of community as it was once upon a time when one could go to the local bar or diner for a little while.

He walked forward followed by his staff who were here to look at what was blooming before their very optics. The camps were numerous now on this place of desolation. There were four, three more following the first as the population desperate for protection and any comfort whatsoever kept coming. Each of them exceeded twenty thousand individuals with plans for more upcoming. In the surrounding area, the Decepticons watched but didn't step forward. They were bright optics in the darkness staring at them without comment or movement. It was eerie but the peace was holding.

Down the wide avenues that separated row upon row of big bivouac-style army tents they walked heading deeper and deeper into the camp. Some mechs sat outside talking together, relaxing at last in some semblance of safety. They glanced at the group walking past but didn't notice Optimus among them. He was glad. He didn't want to have a riot of despair and gratitude happen to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the camp.

He had talked to Soundwave informing him of the expansion of the camps at all three sites. He had no objections to improving the lives of the civilians. It took the burden off his own back, improved the work force's ability to do their jobs and relieved him of knowing that the great people of Cybertron, among the oldest known of races who had created a unique culture and empire were at death's door in their degradation. That last part stung.

Optimus paused by the doorway of a feeding station. They had now placed them throughout the camp so that the lines would not be long no matter where you were. Inside were stacks of canisters, all of them filled and waiting for someone's need. Big tanks stood along one wall to fill the empty ones brought back. The mechs inside paused, then turned toward him. He entered himself, then turned to them. "Do you have what you need?"

They stared at him a moment, then one walked forward and embraced Prime, holding him around his chassis tightly. Prime embraced him back, then looked at the others. They were filled with emotion, their faces reflecting the disbelief that was still rampant in the camp that this wasn't real and would disappear when their group delusion went poof.

One of them jolted. "Yes sir. We do. It comes regularly from Camp Mercy. You're really here aren't you."

Prime nodded. "I am. We are here and we will help you. Let us know what you need."

"Freedom," the first mech said staring up at him. "We need to go with you."

Prime squeezed the mech's arm. "The time will come for freedom but until we are strong enough to do that, you must do your part too. We are here to make that easier."

"We know," the mech said with emotion. "Some of us struggle to believe this is happening. The others, they don't try. They take the energon and live in their tent but they don't believe it will last."

"It will," Prime said. "Our ultimate goal is the liberation of this planet and the unity of our people. Until the war is over and we are secure again, we have to take it in stages. The Matrix sent me here. Your prayers are being heard."

They stared at him, then one nodded. "Alright. We will do our part as best we can. It's hard. So hard."

Prime nodded. "I know. But know this, you will be recovered. It is my duty to do this and I will."

They nodded again. They talked a bit, then Prime stepped out to continue his inspection of the camp. He would see needs and make orders. By the time they reached the gate again, the space that led to the greater world beyond, the graveyard shift would be over. They would be away before anyone walking back from the emerging ruins of Kaon could see him among the group walking to Camp Mercy but everyone would know that the First Disciple of Primus had been there and had seen them.

It would be ridiculous how comforting that simple fact would feel to everyone there.

-0-Three joors later

Optimus Prime sat in the co-pilot's seat of the battle shuttle leading a flight of them over the migration. He had come through the ship's space bridge along with Ironhide, Arcee, Elita and Smokey. That youngling had been on duty in the Ops Center in Polyhex and had volunteered to go with them as they prepared to see to the migration's biggest threat, fourteen big ships that either couldn't or wouldn't answer anyone's call.

As for the present moment, they had rescued over 400,000 individuals both to Gliese and Mars. The pace was perfect for the end game of reclamation. They could be taken through immigration, checked over again by medical teams that read the tags and directed patients, then led by a cheerful civilian to their new life. Mental and medical health screenings were cutting down on the number of reported suicide attempts and breakdowns that always accompanied an influx.

Over five hundred thousand remained and as they peeled off ships they were getting ever closer to the silent threat that lurked amongst the civilian refugees. Two ships with Autobots who were policing the migration after finding it were pulled and intel taken. No overtures made to the unknowns were returned. Their databases of the returning Autobots which would be immediately downloaded to the mainframe had no references to them. Speculation leaned toward gangsters and marauders.

Prime sat next to Rem who was piloting the ship that was commanded by Hercy and Kup. All of the other vessels with the tough smart leadership of the regular army and specialist teams were nearby listening in. Seekers sat magnetized on the vessels awaiting deployment. Prime had decided to find out what the deal was and why they weren't responding.

"Open a channel, Rem. Time to find out what is what here." He looked at Hercy. "Give everyone the heads up."

Hercy nodded, then paused. He looked at Prime. "Done, Prime."

Optimus nodded, then glanced at Rem. "You're live, sir."

"Unknown ships, this is Optimus Prime. I am asking you to identify yourselves to me."

It was silent. There was no discernible change. Optimus glanced at Hercy. "I want the ships on the outside to be moved away. Prime to Springer."

"Springer here."

"Move the ships on the starboard side of the vessels closest to you away from them," Prime said. "Do it easily. Have your sensors interlocked. I want to know the first twitch of dissent before it happens."

"Will do, Chief," Springer said. He turned to look at his crew. "Be ready to power up but wait. I don't want them to think we're going to shoot first. But be fast if I tell you," he said to the mechs sitting in the gun turrets. They nodded. "Open me up to the ships on the starboard side. The ones closest to that row of black ships there," he said pointing on the monitor before them.

"Done," Whirlaway said as he piloted the ship.

"Refugee vessels, this is Springer, leader of the refugee reclamation. I want you to slowly move away from the three black cruisers and the 2 black shuttles that you are flying beside. Do it gradually so that no one misunderstands what we want you to do."

"Springer, what if they shoot us?" a frightened voice asked.

"Then we obliterate them. No-two-molecules-stuck-together obliteration," Springer said calmly. "Move slowly, stop if I tell you to. We are here to guide you."

There was no further comment nor movement a moment, then slowly the ships began to drift away from the enigmatic strangers. As they did, the ships drifted with them, shadowing the refugees as they tried to move away. Springer watched with a growing sense of futility. "Unknown ships, this is Springer, head of security for the migration and the colony to which everyone is headed. You will back off and resume position so that these refugees can come to medical assistance. It's their turn, slaggers."

A deep voice replied. "Frag you, Springer."

Springer made a cutting motion so Whirlaway put him on mute. "Springer to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have a situation, Chief," Springer said with a frown.

-0-Moments later

Prime sat on the co-pilot's bench in the ship commanded by Springer. They were strategizing about the problem before them without a lot of scenarios that didn't spell disaster formulating between them. Springer sat back shaking his helm. "I thought this fragger was dead. Why can't they be dead? You work hard and kill them. Then they pop up again."

"You can't depend on a thing these orns," Hercy said sympathetically.

Prime who was listening wanted to laugh aloud. He allowed himself a slight grin. "Then we either get him to give it up or we dead him again."

Springer snickered. "I like the last option."

"Open a channel, Whirlaway," Prime said. He did. "Maelstrom, this is Optimus Prime. We are asking you to surrender and come with us. Your options are surrender or die. I command overwhelming firepower and will not hesitate to use it."

"Frag you, Prime. We were coming this way and joined up. We haven't done a slagging thing wrong. You can't command us."

"This is my migration and my sphere of influence. You can surrender or die," Prime said. Elita who glanced back to the bridge of the ship watched as Chromia walked on board. She sat beside Elita, her intense battle lust simmering in her formidable frame. "Who's that?"

"Maelstrom," Elita replied as she sat comfortably on a bench along the bulkhead.

"That fragger? I thought he was dead," Chromia said.

Springer snickered. "We all did."

"Sometimes you can't get what you want," Hercy said philosophically.

"Frag that, Hercy. Let me talk to him," Chromia said with a cold look of the hunt on her face.

Prime glanced at her. "You know him?"

"I do, the fragger. He thought he could have me once. I showed him the error of his ways," Chromia said as memories of a bar, a bottle and a bad ass filled her processor. That she walked out and he didn't was a point of justice in her rather severe and uncompromising sense of honor.

Prime glanced at Springer, then Elita who smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes my team had off world missions." She looked at Chromia. "Is this from Charr or Junk or what?"

"Malaveria," Chromia said with a cold expression of satisfaction. "Fragger was schooled. Needs to be read from the book again. He surrenders or else."

Prime and Springer who were watching the show glanced at Drift who was nearly vibrating in his seat. "What?" -both

"Uh, I was on Malaveria too. There was a bar and the … uh, Maelstrom was there being an aft head." He looked at them with a sheepish expression. "Maelstrom is Turmoil's brother."

"Frag." -Prime and Springer

"What happened then?" Hercy asked plumbing the depths of Drift's wayward youth.

"We should secure the mission first," Drift said as he struggled under the impaling coolness of Chromia's stare.

"Go ahead, Chromia," Prime said as he watched control of the mission sort of fizzle in his servos. He had no idea what was happening but if it got this defused, then good on everyone.

"Maelstrom, you fragger. Surrender your ships and maybe we'll let you live," Chromia said.

It was silent a moment, then the voice was back. "**CHROMIA! YOU FRAGGER**!"

Arcee glanced at Elita. "Young love."

Elita grinned, then nodded. "Sickening isn't it."

-0-TBC 4-14-15 **edited 4-14-15**


	406. Chapter 406

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 406)

-0-In the migration

"**CHROMIA! YOU FRAGGER!"**

Chromia grinned and not in a nice way. Prongs within fifty feet of her felt a chill. "You don't have many options, Maelstrom. You can fight in which the combined firepower of everything that isn't you lets fly. You will be vaporized in no time. Or you can surrender and be our guest. Three hots and a cot are waiting with your name on it. You can even bunk with your brother."

It was silent a moment, then a cold guttural laugh filtered back to them. "Turmoil? Are you trying to tell me that you have Turmoil in custody?"

"No. I just did. Keep up," Chromia said as she settled back for the conversation. Everyone else looked at her with a mixture of loathing and fear. Except Smokey. He was at that moment in love. "That's not all. We have Deadlock too."

Drift blinked, then fixed her with surprised optics. She grinned at him, then stared at the speakers. They waited.

"Show me," Maelstrom said.

"Come and see them. They live in the prison, get day privileges in the colony and are just a spark beat away from getting obliterated at any moment," she said.

"I'll tell you what," Maelstrom said as he settled in for the chat. "Come over here and we can discuss it. You and me. I have a great bottle of high grade. We can pick up from where we left off."

"We left off with you on the floor."

"Come on over and I **might** surrender. Make it worth my while. You know you wanna," he said.

Various nervous shifts and a gulping sound greeted that from the crew who sat mesmerized by the conversation. Chromia was one tough customer, Elita's second and the equal to just about every mech on the ship. That she **WAS** a mech didn't cross anyone's mind. That was the conundrum of their existence, these, the proto-femmes of Cybertron.

"Why don't you come over here. I have a fist and a big gun. You know you wanna," Chromia replied.

"Only you could make that inviting. I knew when I saw you that you were the one," Maelstrom said obviously aware that they weren't having a private conversation. He just didn't care. "No one gives me the buzz you do, Chromia."

"Come on over and I'll give you a buzz," she said as she flipped a tazer from subspace. "I'll give you the tingle of your life."

His laugh filled the room. "How the frag did a major looker like you become an Autobot? You and me? We could rule the universe."

"Give it up and we can discuss that. I haven't had someone give me a challenge in arm wrestling in ages. I do remember that I beat your aft four out of five times."

"I was letting you," he replied.

"What the frag," Jazz said quietly as he stood in the back of the ship, a huge grin on his face. "I see a show here for IntraComm."

Suppressed laughter and big grins greeted that. Chromia stood, then flipped her guns. "I'm coming out there. Meet me on top of the blue ship next to the smaller cruiser. If you don't you're a bigger coward than your brother."

"You took him prisoner?" Maelstrom asked.

"The slagger got laid out by his own crew for shooting a ship filled with elderly and infants. He took himself out by being stupid. It doesn't run in your family does it? That special kind of stupid?" Chromia asked as she walked to the hatch door through a crowd of deeply amazed/impressed/fearful mechs and two femmes (who were deeply amused/unsurprised/unconcerned. For Chromia).

"I'll meet you there, fragger. You and me, Chromia. You're the one," Maelstrom said with a grin. The line went dead.

She reached for the hatch to release the door when Smokey turned to her. "You aren't going out there are you? If he's anything like Turmoil he's big and mean."

"I like my mechs big and mean, youngling," Chromia said to everyone's amusement. Chromia was big on the big and liked her mechs tough but mean? Never. However, the kid was a kid and the legend was the legend …

Smokey looked at Elita and Arcee who were lounging on the bench along the far bulkhead. "She isn't going out alone is she? I mean … she's one femme and he's … ugly."

Chromia who wanted to hug Smokey grinned slightly. "You're in the way, youngling." She tapped the hatch, then stepped out catching the jet pack that was tossed to her by Hercy. She strapped it on, then turned to fly away heading for the ship and a confrontation with a huge, huge mech. The hatch closed behind her.

Smokey turned to the silent crew who were looking at him and the hatch with almost serene expressions. If he had been more veteran with them he would see patches of slight concern but mostly the resigned understanding that a mech/femme had to do what a mech/femme had to do. Even Prime sat back to watch the monitor and the confrontation. He knew Chromia like a sister/brother and trusted the encounter. He also knew that Arcee and Elita would be on it in seconds otherwise. Smokey stared at them, then turned to the monitor which showed two lights flying across open space between vessels toward a smaller ship rendezvous.

It was going to be epic.

-0-Nearby on the blue ship in question

They stood at the window watching fearfully as the big black ships that had been their companions for some time clung to them as they waited in silence for something to happen. Then they saw a mech speeding by, flying toward them to disappear overhead. They hoped it was an Autobot helping the migration but they didn't know for sure. Then another individual sped past heading the same way. They were there, then gone. Turning to walk to the upper deck observatory, they climbed into the viewing room, then stopped. Two figures were outside magnetized to their hull.

One had an Autobrand. One had a Deceptibrand.

Their energon curdled in their lines as they watched.

What the hell was going to happen?

Then the two began to run toward each other with long bladed knives drawn. They watched in stunned and revolted fascination.

-0-On the shuttle

They watched as Chromia ran forward, her long bladed knife in servo. She ran faster and faster as Maelstrom did as well, both of them clashing together in a spray of sparks and malice. Chromia wasn't like most femmes. She was as big as a mech, front-liner size though the (auric detectable) essence of 'her' was femme. Tall and powerful, broad shouldered and incredibly tough, Chromia was a pro at close quarters fighting and could take down even the big mechs because of eons of skill acquisition and practice. Her team was part of The Resistance since The Fall and even though they were hunted they were never caught. The trail of bodies of those who tried was wide and long, stretching into the distant past.

They swung, dodged and slashed at each other before pulling back to circle. The dash forward was hard to follow even for the mechs watching but they clashed again. Back and forth, maneuvering the big mech to her own advantage, Chromia of Iacon showed why she was no one to trifle with. Her speed was an advantage against the huge size and power of the Decepticon.

"Femme is a caution," Hercy said as he watched with a critical optic. "I think I want her to be a hand-to-hand instructor."

"She's yours when we don't need her," Elita said with a grin. She and Arcee were watching without a shed of concern about the mismatch in sizes of the two. They knew Chromia could do the job. She had umpteen times before. They expected history to be repeated here.

Smokey watched them with amazement, considered what sort of soldier you had to be to be that self-assured and calm, then felt the need to be that soldier rise inside of him. He would be one of Chromia's students if it was the last thing he did. It didn't cross his mind as a mech to think that his martial arts instructor at the dojo was Willa, a femme, while his newly discovered and much coveted hoped for instructor was going to be Chromia, another femme.

Humans would have noticed.

The battle raged, then Chromia pivoted and slashed brutally in a long arc. It lit into Maelstrom's neck cutting it deeply. He twirled and floated into space clutching his throat as Chromia watched. Shoving off, she grabbed him and his long blade, then turned back toward the ship with him in tow. "Better call Ratchet," Prime said. "Ratchet or someone with the necessary rating."

Ironhide nodded, put through the call, then waited. Ratchet arrived with kit in servo before Chromia. "What's up, Doc?" he asked with a big grin. "I am assuming its something bigger than a boo-boo?"

"Chromia cut the throat of Turmoil's brother," Kup said as he stared at his cygar. He put it in his mouth, then looked at Ratchet. "Hi, Ratchet. You're looking fine."

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. "You look pretty good yourself, Kup."

**"FRAG IT, RATCHET! YOU'RE NOT HERE TO FLIRT!"** Ironhide said predictably.

"Okay," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

A rap on the hatch drew Smokey to open it. Hovering outside holding a big mech with a trail of energon floating into the distance, Chromia waited, Maelstrom gripped in her arms. "Help me, youngling. This slagger will be heavy when the atmosphere is restored."

Smokey gripped Maelstrom and they managed him into the ship where he fell to the floor when the atmosphere and gravity were restored. Ratchet moved to him, clipped slag off and stopped the bleeding. Glancing up at Chromia who stood over him with a huge look of satisfaction, he grinned. "You need a band-aid or something?"

She looked at him, then smirked. "Nope."

"You're a caution, Chromia. Did I ever tell you about the dream Ironhide had where you and him were an item?" Ratchet asked as he put a compress over the wound that would keep Maelstrom alive until surgery.

"The one where I'm a babe and he's a little red mom van?" she asked as she walked to sit beside Elita and Arcee.

"Yeah, that one," Ratchet said.

"Mom van," Elita said with a laugh. She looked at Chromia who was still filled with the blood lust that made her so dangerous. "Your reputation would never recover."

She grinned at Elita, then Ironhide who sat glaring at Ratchet. "Mine wouldn't but it would do wonders for yours, Ironhide."

The slag and laughter flowed. Smokey for his part would be overwhelmed into silence by the awesomeness around him. He would never be able to be anything but a warrior in the company of warriors again. No matter what his amma said.

Even if he filled a room with his pies.

Maybe.

-0-4-15-15 **edited 5-7-15**

GUEST: Rosa I didn't notice until you said something. She was a best friend in first grade that had red hair like me. I was thinking of her lately, this kid I really, really loved and I think it showed in the story. I am renaming the Epps girl Lucy. :D Thank you for catching that. You are the greatest. :D

I love Chromia because she's such a tough cookie and after IDW wrote that storyline that I use here, I love her even more. I like her chutzpah … one riot, one femme. Maelstrom is a game only character with tough attributes but I'm using that name for this character because I like the idea of someone digging on Chromia but having a maniac brother. :D:D:D

I am going to use the Transformer's word for the medical device that Kup uses to deliver the stuff he got hooked on when lost on a planet. It caused delusions and he can't live without it. Its in his cigar that they call a 'cygar'.

:D:D:D


	407. Chapter 407

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 407)

-0-In a shuttle in a migration

He sat with his back magnetized to the bulkhead of the shuttle. His servos were cuffed and he had been tossed. His guns and other paraphernalia were piled up near the hatch door in clear view. He was coming around after the patching and compress. He was in no danger though he could use a bump up in energon. Had Chromia wanted, he would have been decapitated but they needed him so he wasn't.

That was how good she was.

He looked up, his optics adjusting. He was in a sea of Autobots, familiar ones he had seen before, knew about or fought and a few that were new. He focused on the biggest, then his vision cleared. "Prime."

Optimus sat silently assessing the brute before him. He was big and modified to be lethal. His features were as featureless on his head as his brother's, the two sharing a seemingly quiet malevolence that was hard to describe. Turmoil though capable of much emotional rage was generally extremely silent. He was a still pool of water and it was anyone's guess how deep it went. His brother had similar attributes, though his tendency to rage long and loud when thwarted was legendary.

Right now he was silent.

Chromia who was leaning against the bulkhead opposite him stepped forward and nudged his ped. "Are you going to surrender your group or do I send you back to them a chunk at a time?"

Maelstrom sat back with a grin. "I might like it."

"You would," Elita said as she sat calmly next to Arcee. That femme was staring at Maelstrom like someone appraising a piece of marble before they begin to chip off the parts they don't like.

Maelstrom stared at the two. "You're those fragging femmes. Megatron never got hold of you."

"He's too dumb and slow," Arcee said with satisfaction. "That appears to be a trait you share with him. You only have your helm because we let you keep it. We can amend that act of mercy."

"I bet you can," Maelstrom said with a slight smirk. "I wouldn't mind going rounds again, Chromia. If you know what I mean."

Chromia smirked at him. "You aren't mech enough. Surrender your group and we can go to Mars. I can thrash you there on a regular basis."

"Sounds tempting but I have my own rules." He looked at Prime. "No surrender."

Prime nodded. "Open a channel to the lead ship." Jazz did. "This is Optimus Prime. We have taken your captain, Maelstrom into custody. I am asking you to surrender without a fight and save everyone a lot of grief. The refugees want safe passage. Make it happen."

A tough voice came over the intercom. "Frag you, Prime. Keep Maelstrom. I'm in charge now and we're not surrendering."

"Very well," Prime said, then looked at Ironhide. "Take out the last cruiser in his group."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the monitor. "Ironhide to Red Leader."

"Red Leader here."

"Take out the last cruiser with extreme prejudice. Watch the refugee ships."

"On it. Red Leader out."

Ironhide turned to Prime and nodded. It was quiet, then Maelstrom looked at Prime. "You've gotten a lot harder than I remember."

"You have no idea," Springer said coldly.

Maelstrom turned his gaze on Drift who sat silently staring at the mech, a sense of tension that was never there otherwise suffusing him. "Deadlock. Nice armor. Your design?"

Drift stared at him. "No."

Smokey who was standing in the back next to Jazz watched the exchange tensely, absorbing the mannerisms of all the silent mechs watching as well as the leadership. No one seemed more than tense. There was a lot going on and he did his best to track it.

"Hard to imagine that the Autobots would allow someone in who killed as many of them as you have. You did make it a point to disobey my brother hunting them. That's why you were on the run. He put a death order out on you," Maelstrom said with a grin.

At that moment the monitor showed activity as masses of Seekers flew into view. They grouped overhead, seemingly to hover like a cloud, then Red Leader, Red Wing's calm voice could be heard. "We are go."

At that moment over 100 Seekers flew like a swarm toward the last cruiser flying so swiftly over the other four ships that they didn't have time to shoot their anti-aircraft guns. The Seekers came in shooting and opened a seam along the top of the cruiser, leaning toward the left side to make it roll.

Fire strafed the entire length, massive fire causing the skin to erupt and fly away. Given the angle of fire and the destruction to its engines, the ship rolled violently, spinning away from the refugee ships in a death spiral. It exploded in flame which instantly winked out in vacuum as it careened toward another battleship that was just slightly ahead and to the side of it. It slammed into the battleship with enormous speed tearing into its hull viciously. There were explosions with bursts of fire that winked out nearly immediately. Both ships began to shudder and shake as they continued to slide away from their group.

The Seekers swept in again and lay down a thick line of fire that tore up the outside hull of both ships again. The cruiser shuddered, then exploded in a huge burst of fire and material, some of which careened toward the refugee ships. Given that the Decepticon ships were between rather than outside the line of travel, they took the brunt as the battleship began to give up the ghost as well. As the shrapnel clobbered the three ships that were still intact, the Seekers swept in and landed on the refugee ships. Moving to the command modules, they signaled them to move out and they did, flying swiftly ahead as the Decepticons battled to stay upright and intact as the debris of their fellows pulverized them.

The Autobots watched the maneuvers, listened to the cross channel talk from the Seekers, then Ironhide called in. "Ironhide to Red Leader."

"Red Leader here," Red Wing said calmly.

"Well done. Are the refugees away?"

"Affirmative. Shall we take out the others or is he going to surrender them?"

Ironhide turned to Maelstrom. That mech stared at him, then shrugged. "Maelstrom to Predator One."

**"WHAT!? I'M BUSY!"** a harassed voice replied.

"Stand down. That's an order," Maelstrom said.

**"FRAG YOU! WHY DID YOU GO TO FIGHT THAT FEMME!? YOU GOT CAUGHT! WHAT THE FRAG IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"**

Chromia snorted, then laughed aloud. "Yeah, Maelstrom, what **is** the matter with you?"

Everyone in the shuttle grinned at the mech who was seething on the floor. "There's only one way to find out, Chromia," Maelstrom said quietly.

"Frag that." Chromia grinned at Prime. "Do we go over and kill what's still alive or what, Prime?"

Optimus squashed a grin, then turned to the monitor. It didn't look so good for the battle group. "This is Optimus Prime. We are asking you to stand down and allow boarding of what's left of your ships. Surrender and live. Fight and die."

There was silence a moment, then the aggravated voice was back. "If you give me five minutes with Maelstrom you have it."

"Surrender," Prime persisted.

It was silent longer, then the voice was back. "How?"

"All of you, toss your weapons and jump ship. Set the ships on automatic, then jump. We will round you up. If anyone acts up we will shoot you to pieces," Prime said.

Static filled the air, then the voice was back. "Alright. But put me in the same cell as Maelstrom. We're abandoning ship. Its on automation."

"Any mines or other slag and I will peel you like a banana," Ironhide said.

"Frag you, Autobot. We're abandoning ship," the voice said, then the line went dead.

Prime glanced at Jazz. "Scan the ships for devices, Jazz. You and Elita. Ratchet, we need a medical shuttle and a prison ship."

Ratchet nodded, then called them up. "Who is going outside with me?" he asked with a dazzling smile.

"We will, Ma," Springer said as he stood up and checked his guns. He grinned as Drift joined him. Other mechs did too as everyone gathered to go. Outside, a prison ship moved upward under the shuttle until it was even with the hatch. When they could see the door, they moved the shuttle closer. Jumping forward, they floated to the open hatch of the prison ship, then gathered to take the mechs that Seekers were dragging and/or towing toward them. A medical ship with space bridge capacity was behind them ready to send the wounded to Gliese through it while the others got thrown in the pokey.

Sitting against the wall with a clear view of the prison ship, Maelstrom watched as his crews were dragged in, some to be sent to treatment with most heading inside for a cell. It was aggravating, almost as aggravating as having Chromia sitting beside him giving a running commentary of ridicule.

-0-Inside the prison ship

They were dropped at the door to the sight of massed guns and no nonsense mechs. The Officer of the Deck, G-G or Gee-Gee was a tough little femme who ordinarily was an officer of records in the prison. She was tough, by the book and ruled the roost. No one gave her or her team any crap. A well placed poke or a sharp kick usually took care of it. The tazer that she wore on her little equipment belt was a great deterrent as well.

Directing the bad mechs here and there, they managed to take on 500 prisoners before another ship was called to handle more. By the time they were through, there were 3,500 new bad guys in the colony, 524 for the morgue and 1,237 for the hospital. Rolling slowly, trailing debris and liquids that froze immediately upon contact with vacuum, several broken ships and two relatively intact would become the property of the Office of the Primes.

Optimus watched as the swarm of Seekers did what it would take grounders laborious joors to affect and do it in what seemed like minutes. They came in a steady stream towing sour faced and sometimes combative Decepticons. Three were tazed in the hatchway as they came in swinging. The little femme, G-G had an amazing aim. He watched the show, his thoughts turning to the other two groups of unidentified ships in the migration and considered their luck so far. He hoped it would hold.

-0-Inside

They stood in cells staring fretfully, angrily, fearfully at the Autobots who stashed them one and two at a time. Moments ago, they were on their own ship doing well and making time to wherever the boss wanted. Maelstrom was a good leader. He was as hard and brutal as most were but he wasn't a complete slagger like some. He usually had a plan in mind and when they marauded he shared.

He was smart that way.

Now he was in custody of the Prime and so were they. It rankled. It burned. It was scary. What happened now? One of them, a youngling who had joined to eat regularly and had been a tender in the engine room stuffing energon into the big engine of the ship stepped forward. "Hey?"

A mech who was walking back to the hatch to get more slaggers paused. "What, youngling?"

"What happens now?" he asked almost in a plaintive voice.

The guard thought a moment, then pulled a gun. "You lot step back. You, youngling, come with me." The bars dropped, the kid stepped out and they both walked forward, the howls of the others following them. They entered the main deck after taking the elevator down, then walked to the desk where the officer of the records was working with two others to process the prisoners. He rapped his knuckles. "I'm taking this kid across," he said.

The officer looked at both, then nodded. Glancing at the nervous kid, the guard took his arm. "Come with me, youngling." They stepped forward, waiting until the doorway cleared, then pushed off. Floating to Prime's shuttle, they entered. Turning to take in the others, noting that Maelstrom was on the floor glaring at them, the guard turned toward Prime. "Prime, I think we got a young one. There may be others there too."

He looked at Optimus Prime, the leader of their world and the 'enemy' of their faction. He felt terrified but he held himself together. Between seeing Prime and then Maelstrom, he felt weak in the knee assemblies.

"Thank you. Come sit with me," Prime said making room for the youngster.

The kid glanced at the guard who nodded, then moved toward Prime to sit. He was terrified it was evident but he sat as bravely as he could muster. Prime looked at him, then relaxed his own energy for the sake of the kid. "What is your name, youngling?"

The kid looked at him, then glanced at Maelstrom. He looked at Prime again. "My name is Bos."

"Where are you from?" Prime asked.

"Iacon. I mean, my family was. I don't know where they are. I was sorta left alone when we got separated. Our colony was attacked and we had to flee. I don't know what happened to them."

"How did you get with this slagger?" Ironhide asked incensed. He glared at Maelstrom who merely stared back without emotion.

"I … I was lost. I was found by pirates who … sold me."

The room turned to ice.

-0-TBC 4-16-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTES: I started this last night and in the middle of it fell fast asleep. My cats want up at 3:30 or 4:30 am every night and wake up the two dogs as well. I don't think I'm ever going to sleep through the night again. :D:D:D Such is the life of a mommy. ;)

ESL: paraphernalia: stuff a person has, general stuff


	408. Chapter 408

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 408)

-0-On a battle shuttle in the middle of a migration

"Continue, youngling."

The kid, Bos looked at Prime, then nodded. He gripped his servos. "The Decepticons came and attacked us. There was no warning that orn. They said they were coming and we had to go but no one believed them. We never gave anyone any trouble and they had always left us alone. They came and blew up everything. I wasn't at home. Everyone was running for the ships and three of us got left behind. I know they didn't leave us on purpose. Right?" He looked at Prime with emotion.

"No. They wouldn't have," Prime said.

"We were left, the three of us and we didn't know what to do. The communications stuff was broken and we didn't know how to run it or fix it. We were lost," Bos said with a sniffle. "Then the pirates came. They follow the Decepticons and take what's left including people. They take us to a trading center and sell us. That's what they said."

"Do you know where this trading center is?" Prime asked.

He shook his helm. "No. I was in a hold. It was big and had lots of different aliens. I was so scared."

"I know where it is, that and another one. They sell our people, Prime. I don't like it," Maelstrom said, his expression one of malevolence and rage.

"How did you get him and the others?" Elita asked.

"We were passing. Someone told us that the trading center was selling our people. I didn't like it. I went there and found out where they were taking the kids. We went after them and rescued their afts. None of those fraggers will ever do it again."

It was silent. Then Chromia knelt down beside him. "Tell us everything you can about everyone and everywhere. We don't like it either. We will go and get them, especially the children. Don't leave anything out or I will pull your optics out by the roots."

"You say the sweetest things," Maelstrom said with a grin. "It's in my database under 'fragging slaggers'."

Jazz turned to the door and stepped out blasting off to the salvage operation that was organizing to take the two operational ships away and tow the one still intact. The other two were hanging in space, some of their parts still twirling as rescue began to wrap up.

As that happened a runabout rose up and came into the frame of the hatch door. Standing in its open hatchway, an Autobot waved. Moving closer, he stepped through, then pulled two more youngling mechs with him. They stood in the ship staring around fearfully, then saw Bos. "They're yours, Prime. I think we're going to find a few more in the crews as well."

"Make sure to sort them and get them to medical. Have them taken to Autobot City and placed in the Youth Center. I will talk to them later. Jarro will have custody of them. The two of you, come … sit down," Prime said.

They hesitated at the sight of Maelstrom, then walked over, one of them limping. They sat.

"You're hurt?" Prime asked the taller of the two small mechs.

"I bumped my leg when the ship hit us," he said quietly. He looked at Bos anxiously. "What happens now, Bos?"

"I don't know," he said tearfully.

Prime leaned closer to the youngsters. "You are safe. We will take you to our colony where you will get medical treatment and a place to live that's safe. If we have your families you will be reunited. If they are in this migration or still coming in another, you will be cared for until they come. You are not now nor will you ever be in any danger."

The smaller of the two looked at him with frightened optics. "You're the Prime. You're an Autobot. Autobots are the enemy."

"Who told you that, youngling?" Ironhide asked. "This mech? Look at him. He's not going to be hurting anyone again."

They looked at Maelstrom. "He helped us. He took us in and made sure we were okay. We worked in the engine room. We had a place to recharge and he made sure we ate something."

Everyone looked at Maelstrom who shrugged. "Weak moment," he said.

Chromia grinned at him. "Then you aren't completely hopeless."

"I wouldn't say that," he said smirking at her.

"I don't know where my ada is," the smaller of the three said before bursting into tears. He bent over holding his face as he cried, the other putting his arm around the smaller youth protectively. He looked around the room, then defiantly at Prime. "We need to be together. You won't take us apart from each other."

"We won't," Prime said.

"We can take 'em," Ironhide said.

Everyone looked at him for a moment. "Are you nuts? You already have a million kids," Arcee said with a grin.

"What's a few more? Besides, someone has to take care of them. Two of mine spent their entire sparklinghood in a youth center. No offense, but they're slag. Besides, these infants have tattoos from Praxus. I have a duty."

"Do you even have room?" Elita asked with a smirk.

"We'll make it. Besides, we have grandgenitors and great grandgenitors. Lots of built-in help," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You sure, Ironhide?" Prime asked as he leaned back feeling better than seconds before. "Three more?"

"Old mech is putty in my servos. Open a channel to Ratchet, Rem," Ironhide said with more confidence than he really had at this moment of his impulsive volunteerism.

"You're on," Rem said with a grin.

"Ratchet."

"Ironhide. What the frag do you want? I'm busy."

"I have three youngling mechs who need a home. I volunteered us." Ironhide braced himself as did everyone in the room.

There was a pause. "Okay. When they coming?" Ratchet asked.

The air if there had been any would have been sucked out of the room. Ironhide who reflected a jauntier expression than he had expected grinned. "Now?"

"Keep them half a joor, then I'll meet you at The Fortress. Aren't you still in a battle?" Ratchet asked.

"Its in a lull at the moment," Ironhide said.

"Oh. Okay. Ratchet out."

They all sat with stunned expressions, then laughter filled the room. "You slagger. You expected to be slagged didn't you," Chromia asked the little mom van of his own dreams. Ironhide's that is.

"I did but then Old Mech sort of keeps me on my peds," Ironhide said as he turned to the three infant youngsters. "You three will be going with me to the colony. You will be staying with us. We have four sparklings, a dog, a young end youngling, several adult sparklings as well as grand genitors and great grandgenitors who will help take care of you. You're going to be okay because we will protect and take care of you. You will be going to school as well."

They stared at him, three young kids, then Prime. "What if he hurts us?" the youngest asked around his tears.

"He won't," Prime said gently. "He's a big softie. He just looks tough. He steals candy."

They looked at Prime, then Ironhide who nodded. He then subbed a can of candy he stole from Ratchet's office. Holding it out, the youngest hesitantly took it. Opening the lid, he looked inside. He gasped, then showed the other two. Glancing at Ironhide, they waited.

"Go ahead, infants. You can have it. Watch Prime though. He steals candy too." Ironhide grinned as they watched the kids eat the candy. "What is the situation on the other group?"

"They're farther back and we're leaving the mess for a reference point to a lack of willingness to surrender," Prime said. He glanced at Elita. "Broadcast a message to that group including images of this and him," Prime said nodding to Maelstrom on the ground. "Tell them to surrender or we will take them down."

Elita nodded, then rose with Arcee to compose the message at the communications station. As they did Jazz returned. He walked to Prime, then grinned at the kids. "You stole Ironhide's candy did ya?" he asked.

They looked at him, then Ironhide. The oldest appearing one looked at Jazz. "He stole it from someone."

"He shares well," Jazz said with a grin. Laughter greeted that, then he turned to Prime. "We have a network of trading centers including two that they know had our people. We can work up a plan to hit them and maybe from there trace where our people have gone. I don't think I can recharge unless I'm sure they're all rescued."

"You and me both. Take your department and get it organized. We can discuss it when you have a framework," Prime said. "Outline what you will need and who." He glanced at Ironhide. "Take the youngsters with you, Ironhide. I'll send for Blackjack to come for the rest of this. Thank you for taking these kids in."

Ironhide nodded. "No problem," he said gruffly. "Come on, younglings. Let's go."

They looked at him, then Prime who nodded. Rising slowly, the youngest clutching the can of candy, they followed Ironhide to the door. The oldest paused, then looked at Prime. "Maelstrom rescued us. He took care of us. He wasn't mean."

Prime nodded. "Thank you for the information. I'm glad."

Bos nodded, then turned to follow Ironhide to a runabout that moved into view. They entered, then rode to a medical ship where they would be scanned and data gathered to make a file for them. It was one of the ways they tracked families for reuniting. When that was finished, they would go through the ship bridge to Autobot City. When they got to the Military Airfield Ratchet would be waiting with Ravel and Docker.

-0-At the Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood waiting together, Docker, Ravel and Ratchet. The infants themselves were still in school. When that was over they would all go to the Military Day Care Center in Central Labor Hall until they settled the three youngsters. Ironhide had impulsively requested them and Prime had agreed. Even though both were up to their necks in the missions ongoing, infants were infants. It was the Cybertronian way to protect children. Oddly enough, the humans with their 'transformer' shows on television captured that quality immaculately. It was not an accident that the best friends of those characters were children.

The bridge energy bloomed, then Ironhide walked through, three young mechs following, one clutching a can of candy tightly. They walked to the trio waiting, then paused. Ironhide turned to the younglings, then Ratchet, Ravel and Docker. "These infants need a place to stay and someone to watch over them. They're young, Ratchet. They need a home and school. This is Bos and the other two ..."

Bos looked at them, then the group. "I'm Bos. I'm oldest. This is my friend, Co-D and this is my cousin, Reflector."

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. He scanned them, then took the tags that medical had affixed to them. "Welcome aboard, infants. We have a lot of them. What's three more?"

The three stood looking around, staring at the city which at that moment had just registered. They stared turning silently, their optics taking in a vast city complex, literally zillions of individuals walking around them, waiting nearby in lines or otherwise moving. A huge fortress was nearby along with the curves of several domes scattered among huge city complex that also contained the massive forms of Supreme mechanisms moving ships like they were toys. It was silence making.

"Come on, infants. Let me show you where you need to go," Ratchet said. He turned to leave taking Bos by the arm. The others followed taken into servo by Ravel and Docker. Ironhide followed with a grin.

-0-On the way to (their new) home

They walked through crowds, down wide pedestrian sidewalks crowded with individuals as vehicles both sentient and not drove past on the paved streets. Four lane highways seemed to cut the city itself into sections that sported towers and storefronts with businesses that were filled with patrons. An airfield nearby fielded ships coming and going as they walked down a cobblestone walk toward a huge tower. Inside they went, entering an immaculate lobby filled with folks, some of which called out to their new guardians.

Up they went in a big elevator, one of four along the far wall until they reached the 24th floor. Walking down a hallway, then paused before a door to what seemed to be an apartment. Entering, the three followed. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them, an apartment of incredible luxury (to them) that could only belong to someone of wealth (or so it seemed).

Ravel who was holding Reflector's servo turned to him with a smile. "Welcome home, infant. This is where you will live until your family comes. They **will** come you know. We all did, some of us from Cybertron itself. Until they come, you belong to us and we will take care of you."

Docker nodded. "You're our grand sparklings now. What do you want us to do, Ratchet, to help you settle these infants in?"

Ratchet glanced around, then looked at the three. "If we take another bed and put it in with Orion, these three can have Sunspot's berth and he can recharge with his brother. He won't mind."

Ironhide turned to the monitor and found a bed the same size as needed from a new furniture store in Tarn, then ordered it delivered. The three kids stared silently at everyone as they organized, then followed Ratchet into Sunspot's room. "This will be your room, infants, for now. Sunspot is a Seeker infant that we adopted and this is his room. He shares it with his dog, Spot. You'll like both of them. They're sweet like you."

The kids looked at Ratchet, then the youngest, Reflector slipped his arms around the big medic. Ratchet hugged him as he began to cry again, then the others as they stepped forward to embrace him too. Ratchet looked up at the doorway, then grinned. :You did the right thing, Only One. These babies need some loving. We need to find their families:

:We will: Ironhide said with a nod. They stood holding Ratchet, the little mechs, as the strangers who had taken them in re-organized their own lives to make it work.

-0-TBC 4-17-15 **edited 5-7-15**


	409. Chapter 409

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 409)

-0-At the apartment with the new kids

They sat on the couch watching the strangers around them add them into their lives. Ratchet who had asked for a child specialist from Processor Health to come look at all three walked to the door to let them in. A kind looking mech walked in with a meter in his servo. "Hi, Dusty. Come on in. Here are our three newbie kids. I am interested in a range of age for them so we can organize their stay with us until their genitors come to get them."

He nodded, then looked at the three youngsters sitting on the couch. "Hi. I am going to plug in and do a CNA read on your protoform. It won't hurt but it will give me an age range for the three of you. Okay?"

They nodded wordlessly turning their helms for his plug. He slotted it into Bos's neck, then watched the meter. When it beeped, he did the same with the other two. Making a few calculations, he looked at Ratchet and a pensive Ironhide standing beside him. Ravel and Docker sat on the couch across from the kids. "I would say we have low end younglings in the age range. They are young, Ratchet. I would say that they are equal or slightly older and I do mean slightly in age to your Sunspot. These are children," Dusty said.

He and Ratchet talked a bit, then Dusty slipped out to return to the reclamation. Ratchet closed the door, then looked at the three. "You are young mechs for sure," he said. "You will be staying with us and when things settle a little we will enroll you in school."

"We had school in our colony. We went to one," Reflector, the youngest said.

"That's good to hear," Ironhide said. "Everyone your age goes to school here. The Prime requires it."

Ratchet nodded. "The medics took your internals and transponder information. When your families are entered into our databases the information will match and we can take you home to them."

"They will come. My ada and atar will come," Reflector said as he clutched the can of candy tightly. He had not let go of it since it was given to him.

"They will," Ratchet said. "Mine did. Both of them were on Cybertron too," he said nodding to Ravel and Docker. They smiled at all three. "Are you hungry?"

They glanced at each other, then Bos nodded. "We are. Sorta."

"Good. I think we need to go to lunch somewhere or do you want to order in?" Ratchet asked glancing at Ironhide, then the ammas sitting on the couch.

"Can we get in somewhere?" Docker asked. "Its so busy out there."

"I will work my magic," Ironhide said turning to the monitor. Every place was filled so they ordered in food that all the infants liked, hoping it would appeal to the three silent kids watching them with anxious optics.

"Why don't you kids look around. This is going to be home for a while so go look around," Ratchet said sitting in his chair to wait.

They hesitated, then arose to walk to the end of the house that was Sunspot's room. They went inside. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. "What's the likelihood that their genitors will come?"

Ironhide shrugged. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I hope so. They're from Praxus, Ratchet. They were so sad."

"I'm not arguing, Ironhide. What are three more with the mob we have? We also have extended family. If this mission and the refugees lightens up a little then we can be more together as a family and give them more support. As it is, we will have to patchwork this."

"They will be in school a good part of the orn," Docker replied as everyone nodded.

In the room at the end of the apartment, three youngling mechs stood staring around. They saw the posters on the wall, the pictures of family and the smiling yellow Seeker that was in all of them. They saw his toys, his work desk and other things that were his, earned in his life here. Reflector walked to the berth, then sat. "This is soft. We can fit here."

Bos nodded. Co-D walked over to sit, then lay back exhausted. "This is nice."

Bos walked to the window to look out. The city was huge and the crowds could be seen from this high. They looked over the top of shorter buildings that housed mostly businesses and saw the giants at the airfield lifting ships for sorting. "This is amazing. I see huge mechs over there picking up ships in their servos."

The other two arose to walk to the window. They stood beside him, two little mechs who had been terrified for a long time. Maelstrom had found then, slaughtering their captures with his bare servos before their very optics. They had been terror-stricken, cowering before him until he picked them gently up and handed them to other mechs. They were carried back to the ship, fed and given easy work to do. None of the Decepticons were up to the care and feeding of infants but they were fragged before they would allow aliens to abuse their own people. Now they were here in this amazing place among their own people who seemed to care about them. They had seen the Prime and he seemed different than they had been told. Now they were living in a house with a family. It was still terrifying but their guards were falling from their exhaustion and yearning. A sound at the door drew their attention. The big mech with the nice smile was there. "Come and eat, infants. We have something nice for you."

They followed Ratchet out, then sat at the table in the kitchen. It was next to the window so they could see things outside. Food was placed before them as the adults joined them. They weren't especially hungry but they knew about traumatized infants. Docker smiled. "Now isn't this nice? Take a bite, children. I think you will like it."

They took a bite and they did like it. They ate two of the pizzas by themselves. When they were finished and the last drop of their juice drained Ratchet turned to them. "I want you infants to go in and take a nap. You're exhausted. I don't want you to become sick. What would we do if you did?"

They looked at him, then nodded. Docker gathered the dishes as they turned to follow Ratchet and Ironhide. They walked down the hallway, then entered the room. Nearby in the closet was a stack of blankets. Pulling several down, he looked at the infants. "Lie down and I'll put a warm blanket over you. These are thermal so they will be extra warm extra fast."

They looked at him, then turned to the berth. They climbed in and settled, laying heavily onto the soft berth. They rested their helms on the soft pillows with deep weariness. Gently placing blankets over the three, tucking them in gently, Ratchet smiled. "Go to sleep, infants. The more you sleep, the better you will feel. We're going to have one or the other of us out in the living room at all times so don't be afraid." He dialed down the windows, then walked to the door. Pausing a moment to look at them, he walked out and the lights went out.

The kids lay a moment, then Bos looked at the others. "You alright?"

"I am, Bos," Reflector said. "Don't leave us if you wake up first."

"I won't. I'll be here. Same goes for both of you."

They nodded, then nearly immediately fell into recharge. They would stay that way for joors.

-0-Ratchet right after that

He walked through the wards checking the worst cases that had come. He had bookmarked the new infant's files for alerts if anything turned up, then hurried back to get things done. Ironhide was already back on Cybertron and would stay there until the next orn. He himself would be on Gliese shortly to go over things and facilitate the transfer of the dead to Mars. The priests would handle that problem after the forensic doctors ascertained cause of death and identities of those involved. They would be interred he was sure with the same honors as before.

It would be a rushed series of duties but he would be home in time to introduce the new infants to the house infants and get them through the first evening as a family together. The genitors and others would be there as well. He rushed for the space bridge nearby and was gone in seconds.

-0-Later that afternoon

They walked from Day Care at the Central Labor Hall toward the tower. Tie Down and Chan were doing the honors, carrying some and holding the leashes on others. They were dodging traffic and pedestrians on their way. When they reached the tower, they went up and stepped off on their floor. Pausing long enough to peer into their own apartment, the two saw that everyone was probably at Ratchet's house. They walked to the door, then went in, a big dog following. Sitting at the window on the couch, three youngling mechs watched as more strangers poured inside. The infants coming in paused to look at them.

**"WHO SHES!?"** Orion asked as he pointed at the newbies.

Ravel grinned. "They are your new brothers, infants," he said.

They looked at him, then the kids. Sunspot who was petting Spot looked at Docker. "What are their names, Amma?" he asked.

"This handsome youngling is Bos. He's the leader of his little group. That handsome youngling is Co-D. What a pretty name he has," Docker said working her magic without knowing she was. "This wonderful little mech is Reflector. He's very sweet and all of them are upset. They were separated from their families but we know they are coming. The Pantheon wants everyone here. Isn't that right, Chan?"

Chan nodded. "This place is where we are coming because they want it. Your families are on their way, infants. Have no fear. The One will make it so," he said with conviction as he set infants down and began to remove harnesses.

The infants stared at the three, then Orion smiled brilliantly. He ran for his room and disappeared. The others stared silently, then Hero walked to Bos. "You're my new brother?"

Bos stared at her, then the adults. "I suppose so."

Hero smiled brilliantly, then laboriously clambered up to sit between Bos and Co-D. She settled, then smiled up at both who grinned in spite of themselves. "I'm Hero. My brother, Sunspot named me. That is Sunspot," she said pointing at him.

He smiled. "I'm Sunspot. This is my dog, Spot. He's my best friend." He looked at the others, then the three. "This is Praxus and that is Prowler. He's the baby. We have older brothers, four of them. They are Springer, Drift, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." He smiled at the three brilliantly.

They blinked, then glanced at each other a bit overwhelmed. That was when Orion ran out with a toy truck, his current favorite. He walked confidently up to Bos and handed it to him. **"YOU KEEP SHE! I, ORION GIVE IT TO YOU!"**

Chan grinned. "You always were a nice infant, Orion."

The door opened as Ratchet returned, pausing to take in the scene. Orion turned to him, then pointed at the trio.** "ADA! I GIVE THIS TO SHE! SHES ARE HERE!? THEY BEES OUR SHES!?"**

Ratchet snorted, then chuckled. "They bees our shes."

Orion turned to the little mechs and smiled brilliantly. "Good."

Ratchet laughed, then looked at the trio. "He's a bit of a lover boy, that one. How do you feel, infants?"

"Better," Bos said truthfully as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Do you wanna drive?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

They looked at him, then each other. "Drive?" Reflector asked quietly.

-0-Outside

They stared at the fleet as it rolled out, concept cars their size that actually ran. Ratchet knelt, then explained how they worked. They listened with amazement, then looked at the vehicles deciding which to 'drive' as directed by Ratchet. Every one of the grand genitors stood nearby ready to watch and cheer them on.

Orion stared at Reflector with a smile. When he chose the Peterbilt, Orion walked with him and with help from Corr clambered in to sit in the passenger seat. Reflector sat at the wheel smiling at Orion who patted his arm. **"SHES DRIVING. I, ORION GO WITH SHE!"**

Ratchet laughed as he watched the other two climb into the Lamborghinis. The other infants climbed into Bluestreak's convertible format and the fun began. They would 'drive' around the open space enjoying themselves for the first time in longer than any of them could remember. Pursued by Sunspot in the black TopKick pick up, they chased each other around as the adults watched. By the time they were ready to go up for dinner, the ice would firmly be broken.

-0-TBC 4-18-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTES

Leoness: I love kittehs. Mine are the best ever but they wake me up and when I write half the time I fall asleep halfway through. LOL! I am pleased to entertain you. ;) I don't think after a catastrophe as big as theirs, they could all turn out okay. Have a great weekend!


	410. Chapter 410

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 410)

-0-RvIH that evening

:Ratchet:

:What?:

:What's happening?:

:We went out to drive around with the little cars. Now we just finished dinner and the kids are playing: Ratchet hating to relay the fun because Ironhide isn't there to enjoy it and he would have a snit fit because of it

:How do they fit in? Do the kids like them and do they like the kids?: -Ironhide having a snit because he isn't there to enjoy the fun himself

:Very well. They are unwinding a bit. They like Sunspot and right now they're playing video games in his room. The babies are with their ammas and appas. Everyone is coming in and out to check on things and offer comfort. You would be so proud of this family, Ironhide. We are so lucky:

:We are. I wish I was there. I can come in the morning to see them into school, then I have to go to Kaon. Prime is going to expand the camps and we have to bend Soundwave around a post if he doesn't agree:

:He has no choice, Ironhide. What about the local soldier groups? How are they?:

:They're sort of coming closer, Ratchet, like they're looking to see what's happening. I noticed something here that seems to hold in all three camps. The worst element of the Decepticons seem to be in the battle groups and the outlying bases. The soldiers that I'm seeing here seem like they're less stupid and malevolent. They seem like civilians pressed into bad duties:

:Then they might turn on a dime maybe? If the planet is being tended by someone who isn't hardcore and mean, that's to our advantage. We might work on making their lives a bit better too: -Ratchet watching Orion dancing in the hallway before running back into his room. Little mech has moments of intense joie de vivre on occasion that **HAD** to be addressed before further play. He grinned broadly.

:I wish I was home: -Ironhide having all the feels

:I wish you were. Be here for their entrance into school, Ironhide. I think it would comfort them to see the Secretary of the School Board getting things moving: -Ratchet grinning over the idea of Ironhide keeping minutes at anything let alone a school board meeting where Sunstreaker is vice president. Slaggers. That would teach them to mess with him.

They would chat for a while, then sign off.

-0-Prowl in the Ops Center

He received the news about the three infants, then grinned. "I wonder," he said to no one in particular, "if they need to evict someone else to make room." Waiting until a break in the work, he walked through the evening crowds of incoming refugees and their support toward his tower. Going up, he got off on floor 24. He paused by the open door of the great grand genitors apartment to chat, then headed for the next open door one past the apartment of Blackjack and Alor who were in the mission. He had learned that if possible families in the lower castes lived this way. It had become a cultural trait of some parts of Cybertron to be this communal, such as those of Tarn and the Seekers of Vos. It provided support for the raising of infants, a chance to pool resources for the benefit of all, protection against predators and cemented the family ties that were such a part of Cybertronian culture.

He had found that out when he would sneak out at night and wander through the city. Praxus was a spectacularly beautiful city filled with great buildings, art and culture. It also had a slum discreetly tucked away and it drew Prowl like a magnet. In the streets crammed with those who had no other avenues down which to live, he saw the good, bad and ugly of life. All of that had been screened away from him by his caste. Their advantages and wealth were their armor and most upper caste individuals either didn't know or didn't care about how the other 99% lived. They deluded themselves by assuming it wasn't as bad as depicted or that somehow if they didn't deserve it, they would have separated as a high caste.

Delusion among some was a factor in their downfall, Prowl was convinced.

All of it was the reason Prowl rebelled against the stifling trap of his caste. It was the reason he became a cop. He wasn't going to be part of the problem, he would be part of its solution. When the police force was a big enough vehicle, he accepted the army's recruitment to be more effective. It would also begin the rift between him and his genitors. They never learned that he slipped out to wander as a child. They never figured it out, Prowl was so stealthy. They didn't know now about that part. They just supported him madly and were apologetic about the past. It was all good between them.

Prowl leaned into Ratchet's apartment spotting him sitting on his chair with three infants on his lap. The babies saw him, squeed, then slipped down for hugs. He did, hugging them all, then walked to Ironhide's chair to sit. "This looks normal. Where are the new infants?"

"With Sunspot playing video games. **SUNSPOT!"** Ratchet called out.

Pedfalls brought a sweet little yellow and white infant who smiled at Uncle Prowl and swept in for a hug. He got a good one. "What, Ada?"

"Why don't you ask the infants to come out and meet Uncle Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

**"I WILL!"** Sunspot said, then pivoted to run back. Seconds later he returned with three pensive youngling mechs following. "Uncle Prowl, this is Bos, Co-D and Reflector. **THEY'RE MY NEW BROTHERS! ADA AND ATAR JUST TOLD ME!"**

Prowl grinned, then nodded. "Your ada and atar collect infants. They're sad that way." He looked at the three, all of them handsome youngsters. Two of them were similar in color, black and white while the other was red with green accents. "Welcome to the city. We are so happy to rescue you from the Decepticons."

"Captain Maelstrom saved us. He was good to us," Bos said. "He took care of us real good."

Ratchet nodded. "He did. Even an idiot can do the right things sometimes."

Prowl nodded. "I will remember you said this to me, infant. I understand that you will begin school tomorrow. I will be happy to have you busy and learning things. The colony is very careful with their children. We take care of you the best way we can."

They stared at him, then looked at Ratchet. "We're going to live here until our genitors come. They will come won't they?" Reflector asked with emotion.

"Of course," Prowl said. "This place is led by the Prime. He has the Matrix of Leadership. Primus is aware of your problem. He will help us through the Prime."

They looked at him, then Reflector stepped forward. He slipped his arms around Prowl's neck, then began to cry. The others looked like they would but they held themselves together better.

Prowl stood holding the baby, then turned to the others. "We will find them. All you have to do now is get well, go to school and play. You're infants. Be infants."

They sat and talked for some time before Prowl reluctantly left to go back to work.

-0-That morning, early

Ironhide walked toward the tower through the steady stream of refugees coming from Gliese. They were triaged there, some kept for recuperation or treatment with the rest getting tagged and shipped out. They were nearly to the end but for the last groups of silent ships. He would attend to his family, then they would go and take the enemy down. There was no other outcome for Ironhide that he would tolerate. Entering the tower, he went up, then entered his apartment quietly. It was silent so he walked to his berth room where Ratchet was sprawled snoring loudly. He grinned, then sat down beside the big mech. Ratchet awoke, staring at Ironhide a moment. "Hey, you came. We better hurry. Ironhide's going to be here soon."

"Fragger," Ironhide said as he arose. He stepped out, then headed for the berth room tour peering into each. He turned heading for the other end of the apartment where the three mechs were recharging in Sunspot's room. They were there under warming blankets. He watched them, then walked back out.

Ratchet was up getting breakfast ready. The table was extended and more chairs delivered from the furniture store in Tarn. There would be a lot of infants for meals now. He turned to Ironhide. "Get them up, Ironhide. Round up the little doggies."

Ironhide grinned, then walked to the infant's rooms picking up babies and hugging them. Shrieks and babbling accompanied that including a loud **ATAR!** from Sunspot in Orion's room. When they were free range, Ironhide walked to Sunspot's room. The three were sitting up in bed looking at him. "Good morning."

They nodded. "Hi," Reflector said shyly.

"Let's get up and eat. Then we can go to school and get you three going. Our schools are really great. You're going to love them." Ironhide began to fold the blankets putting them at the end of the berth. They stood, stretched, then waited for him. They walked out together to the controlled chaos of morning in the RvIH Haus.

The door opened as grand and great grandgenitors arrived with their cats. They found seats around the room smiling at the infants, dispensing hugs and exclamations of eternal love until everyone was seated at the table. "That was fun," Docker said with a grin. "You infants are a caution."

"They are," Ratchet said as he stood by the counter eating what he could around the spills and other usual morning stuff.

"Ada?"

"What, Hero?"

"Are our new brothers going to school too?"

"Yes."

"Atar?"

"What, Hero?"

"Will they ride The Bus with us?"

"Yes."

Chat was had, then everyone harnessed up. Ironhide would drop Prowler off at the Academy after the others, the first time in a while that he could. The three mechs watched as everyone got their book bags. Ironhide turned to them. "We are going to kit you out too but first we have to drop you off. You will need to have a coat, hat and mittens until the weather gets warmer. You're still too young to self regulate," he said as he watched the three stare at the infants in their clothing. "You'll get used to it and you'll be glad you have it. Its about -100 out there."

Ratchet helped them don Sunspot's extra stuff, then all of them headed out. It was a long noisy walk to the Metro station nearby and a longer wait for a Bus car that had enough space for all of them. Then they would enter and go like the wind.

-0-Terra, Sparkling Day School, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped off with the infants, all of them but Prowler who was playing with toys in Ironhide's carry hold. The grand genitors and great grand genitors minus Docker who stood with Reflector's servo in hand carried them toward their school while the others went onward to Centurion. It was a short ride, then they walked off too, infants in tow.

They went upward, then along the great rectangular center plaza of the city. Ahead, the dedicated tower of the Autobot City Youngling Day School loomed over them in the tower forests that were the cities of Mars. The infants walked along with the adults and Sunspot who cheerfully pointed out everything to them. Spot ambled with them, giving all of them support with his calm presence. They walked to the gates, then down the wide path that led to the big doors that proclaimed the name of their school in the carved marble lintel overhead. They entered and walked toward reception that curved around the wall dividing the offices behind from the open lobby.

The three looked at the giant Autobrand on the floor and the amazing beauty of the lobby, a feature of nearly every building in the colony incorporated,. It was a given that every building, warehouse and factory had elements of beauty in their construction. It often seemed to the humans that the bots were constitutionally incapable of not incorporating form with function. They paused by the desk. Ironhide who was greeted by the head office manager of the entire district looked at the three. "We have three very fine young mechs who are going to be going to school here. We would like to enroll them."

Hazy, the head office manage for the entire district who sat next to Ironhide in the regular school board meetings nodded. "We can do that. Why don't you come inside?" he asked pointing to the half door nearby.

Ironhide hugged Sunspot and petted Spot. Then the two turned to the three. "I have to go to school now. I hope you can be in our room. You will love Mr. Terradive. **HE'S SO NICE! HE'S SUCH A GOOD TEACHER!**"

They nodded to him, then watched as he walked toward the elevator with Spot. Ironhide watched them, then patted Bos. "Let's go see what they want you to do, younglings. Just answer their questions and we will help you. Okay?"

They nodded, then followed Ironhide and Ratchet through the gate. As they did, Docker turned and hurried outside. She looked around, then walked toward a store nearby. By the time she returned, she would have three book bags filled with datapads, books, art supplies and name tags for their possessions.

-0-Inside the testing rooms

Ratchet and Ironhide watched through the one-way mirrors as the experts interviewed and administered simple defining tests to the three. They were traumatized as all infants seemed to be, their protoform wasting minimal and their knowledge bases good. They were reasonably well educated for lost infants of the Diaspora. Their colony had tried to make a normal life for their children. When the testing was finished, Bos would be in a class across the hallway from Terradive's room taught by a great femme named Lyrica. She was a professor of education from Iacon once upon a time who taught teachers at the university but worked in a classroom to make sure she was teaching what mattered. That she loved to teach was almost secondary to her belief that you taught what worked how it worked and not some jacked up theory by someone who didn't have that experience.

Reflector and Co-D would be assigned to Terradive.

It was hard to imagine a bigger relief for Ironhide than that news. They would be taken up right away. Both teachers had been notified and arrangements for their inclusion were underway by staff. As they walked to the elevators Ironhide explained things. "You will be in the same class, Reflector and Co-D. Your teacher is a good mech. You, Bos will be with Ms Lyrica. She is a great teacher and both rooms are right across from each other."

That alleviated a bit of trauma for all three as they stepped off the elevator. By that time Docker had caught up halting the group as they were heading for the classroom doors. She smiled as she handed them each a backpack filled with things needed for school. "Here you go. You can put your name on things and all of it is yours."

They peeked inside, then looked up at her with surprise. "This is ours?" Reflector asked.

She nodded. "You need things, infants. We will take care of you."

Reflector looked at his bag filled with magical things, then her. He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You wait here after school because we will come and get you. Understand, infants?" Docker asked.

They nodded. Then they turned to follow Ironhide and Ratchet. They were introduced to their teachers, then taken inside to learn with their new best friends. Docker watched them thinking about a gangly young mech who had been the biggest star in her firmament. Regret that he could never have this experience flooded her a moment, then she shook it off. She would make sure that her infants now got to have it no matter what. All of her infants, new ones included.

When the infants were inside, they turned to walk back. Both Ratchet and Ironhide would go back to Kaon after dropping off Prowler to figure out how to expand their energon delivery system and to begin the co-opting of the soldiers of the general areas to their side. Docker would go to her clubs, win at a newfangled game called Neocybex Scrabble, pick up the lunch treat that all the elders had together, then go home to read and nosh until the infants had to come home.

It would be awesome.

-0-TBC 4-18-15 **edited 5-7-15**

Thanks for the heads up, Kitteh. ;) I fixed the boo boo. :D


	411. Chapter 411

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 411)

-0-Ops Center, Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

The operation in the field was going extremely well Prime was told. There had been a different energy by the Decepticons lurking around them, ostensibly to watch and report to their officers. They were closer and stood in the open during the daylight, what there was of it, their expressions either hard to read or longing. It was noticed and reported. It would seem that some of them were softening their resolve under the onslaught of relief acting out before them.

Prime considered the conversations just concluded with Soundwave and Metroplex. Dai Atlas, Star Saber and his officers were sitting with him including a number of the Network leaders and others who ran regional disaster relief in the areas of Cybertron that were not being reached yet. "I had a conversation with Soundwave in which I told him that we were going to expand our camps. He wasn't pleased but he has little leeway to argue with us. What I am concerned about is the local constabulary and army who are in the areas. I am being told that there is a noticeable change here among those watching."

Jazz nodded. "We have seen them coming closer with their guns slung over their shoulder. They don't point them at us. They're pointed at the ground. I don't know what they teach their soldiers now but in the past that was the universal signal for truce or neutrality. They seem to be making a point for us to see it."

"Then we test it. I want them to get energon too. Food and drink. I want them to come inside for dinner. It isn't like we have anything to hide," Prime said. "Have it arranged in the mess. Have Rampage make it good. We can serve it like a mess tent but the food and drink have to be good."

Jazz nodded. "I'm on it."

"If it works out, they can be allowed to eat here. I am not clear what sort of ration they have but the more we can build trust and show them the difference between us the better. At some point we are going to be taking this planet. And in the likely event that Megatron comes, I want the choice between following him or revolting to follow us plain and clear," Prime said.

Everyone nodded. Blackjack shifted in his chair. "The same thing is happening everywhere. I've been tracking this through call ins and each site is reporting the softening of the local garrisons."

"Good," Prime said. "We are going to increase our presence here. I have asked Metroplex to call for more of his family to come. Ten more ships are on their way."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet laughed. "This is so great. I wish I could tell you what it does to me considering the fox holes and hell holes that I have lay in over the years covered in mud and energon to hear that. I do think some of my post traumatic stress flew away just now."

Prime grinned. "Victory goes to the bold. I am thinking that if Soundwave was going to stab us in the back he would have. He has no options once he gave his oath other than to keep it or die."

"Maybe he can come to Mars to watch a game as a consolation prize," Ironhide said with a grin. "Are we having the games?"

Prime nodded. "I'm releasing the team players on duty tomorrow morning. It may not be the best way to prepare for a game but it is the best we can do. Our most experienced soldiers are playing football. It cannot be helped for now."

Ratchet nodded. "When will the ships be here and what types are they? Will they come to Mars first and how many at a time?"

"They will come all together but stay in orbit until they can come down for refit and repair two and three at a time. We will send them to places that are spaced to cover the most of the population here. There will be extensive coverage of the locations by garrisoning Seekers with each camp. You, Starscream can design that. I want it fast and heavily armed if possible."

"That will be no problem," the big Seeker said as Rainmaker nodded. "I must say, Prime, that it does my old spark good to watch Soundwave flounder. He was recruited by the Pantheon as I am to understand?"

Prime grinned slightly, then nodded. "He was."

"Then he would not only be stupid to disobey them but a blasphemer, correct?" Starscream asked glancing at Prowl.

Prowl smirked. "He is a blasphemer and I will personally volunteer to smite him fore and aft if the situation calls for it."

"You have the detail," Prime said with a chuckle. He looked at his officers. "This will come fast. It will mean more work for everyone but if this goes the way I think it will barring surprises and snafus, then we will be able to rotate out of here to have a life back on Mars. It might mean only a few orns at a time but it will help those of us with families. It is the lot of soldier that duty comes first to our people."

Everyone nodded. What else was new?

"We are going into the ruins of the cities to scout and have come across a lot of individuals that have no allegiance to the system even though they were among those who wanted Megatron most to succeed. Many of them are soldiers and not all of them are hiding families. Many are but a lot of them aren't," Mirage said. "It won't take much to win alliances. The trick would be to keep them secret from Soundwave and the more hardcore troops."

Prime nodded. "I think it might be good to shift energon locally around the camps and perhaps broadcast the games as they are played. If they understand that we are the only path to a decent life we can build more inroads into their sparks and establish loyalty inside the Decepticon army," Prime said.

Dai Atlas nodded. "We did that ourselves. We can branch out. I want enough soldiers ready to peel off if Megatron comes back that he won't have an army he can trust."

"Then this will be a goal. What is the effect that showing a game to them if you know? I don't want to have outright dissension. Is it possible to have them understand that when the time is right, they will be able to choose to move and that might not be for some time?"

"We can work on that, Prime," Dai said. "It is paper thin right now, the loyalty of the local soldiers around here to the 'Cons. The hardships seem never ending."

Prime nodded. "Then that is what we need."

"What about the locations of the new camps?" Alor asked. "Do you have any particular places in mind?"

"I am still working it out but we need to expand. The situation here is easing so we can turn our focus on other spots. I am interested in helping Tarn, Iacon and Altihex for sure. Others will be determined but having ten more will cover more than half the landmass of Cybertron. It will set up the others when they come," Prime said. "I have already taken this up with Jetta and the Energon Administration and they are clear that we can supply energon to everyone. They have also suggested that one or two of the ships be energon plants. We can bring the raw materials here and cut down on the number of ships feeding the tank farms through the bridge."

"I like that idea," Alor said. "We can do it then I assume."

"We can," Prime replied. "If we can group some of the ships together, they can be fed by the refinery on the ground. It will take a bit of the load off the transit ships bringing it in."

"Is it possible to do this with part of the tanker farms themselves refining their own energon? If they can produce it there and fill the tanks themselves would it be easier?" Rainmaker asked as he mused the details. "I am not as informed about the giant mechanisms as you but cutting down the number of steps required always seems prudent."

It was silent a moment as he accessed personnel, then Prime nodded. "They can. That would be a better idea. We can fly in the energon stockpiles, maybe even allow the locals to see them in the open to undercut their confidence in Megatron. Jetta has a small database on proto-formats for big mechanisms gathered from Max and Metroplex. That format is possible and was used in the colonial period off world."

"Bravo," Blackjack said with a grin. "We can do this in a more efficient manner."

"We can," Prime said with a nod. "All we do now is wait."

-0-Half an orn later near the solar well of the Sol System

A big format materialized out of thin vacuum having teleported through half a dozen dimensions to reach this one. Behind him appearing one by one more ships came. They were massive, the format of the city-formers of the olden days coming to answer the call of the last Prime of Cybertron. Waiting for them with a ship surrounded by masses of Seekers, Jetta stood on the command deck and marveled. One by one, they appeared, bright white lights in the eternal darkness of space.

"Jetta to group commander. I speak for the Prime of Cybertron, Optimus Prime. Please identify yourself," he said.

It was silent a moment, then a deep sonorous voice was heard. "I am Grandee. I come to the call of the Primes. My family and I are here to serve our people. Command us."

Jetta felt the thrill tingle through his protoform as he listened to the ancient voice of a ship no one believed was still living. Behind him hanging like jewels, their running lights twinkling in the darkness, the others waited. "Grandee, welcome to the Primal Colony of Mars where we are rescuing our people from the Diaspora after The Fall. The Prime is on Cybertron giving relief to those trapped there. He is in the midst of the Decepticon army. We would like you to go there and provide relief stations to the suffering masses."

"We will go," Grandee said. "It would be our honor to assist Prime. What would you have us do?"

"Follow me, Grandee," Jetta said with a smile. "We will show you the way." He turned to the pilot. "Take us in."

With that, the shuttle turned to go followed by the giant mechanisms through the roiling energy of the solar well. As they passed each forward base flares were fired into space as a welcome. They flashed their lights in return as they flew their muscular way into the protected space of the Prime. As they did, every device on Earth was following them from kids with telescopes in their yards to the huge telescopes and dish arrays that watched the skies constantly. Even though messages had been sent to official sources to account for the activity, it was still unknown to the greater mass of humans. Soon, they would have images sent from Mars to Earth about the 'repatriation of lost comrades, the city-formers of Cybertron returning to the fold at last'.

They would not be told about the relief program on Cybertron. One point of dissension at a time was enough with the humans, thank you very much.

-0-At N.E.S.T. HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham watched on the sensor screens the readings of massive ships heading their way. Overhead, they were getting the first images of the vessels as they followed a shuttle into the system. Seekers had formed on both sides of each of that seemingly endless parade of huge formats. "Damn, I'm glad we're on Prime's side. Look at the firepower of those vessels," Lennox said.

The others nodded. "I wonder if these ships are destined for Cybertron rather than here. The last four went to Gliese," Graham mused. "I need to go to Gliese and Cybertron. Especially Cybertron."

"Ask Ironhide. He's more likely to take you than Prime," Epps said. Then he grinned. "Let's ask Chromia."

All of them grinned.

-0-Orbit over Mars

Four of the big ships fell into orbit while the others held in a pattern near Jupiter. Fort Max and the others were involved in the conversation, much of it ecstatic welcome and happiness. As they organized, the first two began to descend, heading downward to the city-former repair platform or as it was known locally, 'that empty space between Crystal City and the Tri-Cities'.

They would come down uneventfully, landing as gently as multi-billion ton vessels could. Then they would be swarmed by techs, doctors and others determined to repair and upgrade them for whatever reason they required. They would do so under the supervision of Ratchet who would run the major diagnostic for each through his own software. By the time he had done the scans and set up the repair schedule for all ten of them, journeying to space to get the others, he would be ready for a beer.

Or ten.

-0-TBC 4-19-15 **edited 4-20-15**

FANCY! HUGS! (just because) ;)

Hugs to one and all. Because I can. :D:D:D


	412. Chapter 412

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 412)

-0-In the command room of Metroplex

"What is the plan, Metroplex? Do you have the authority to tell or is it still secret?"

The panel before Leonora Huttle flashed with the life force of the magnificent spark that lived in the massive body of a sentient city. Though she was very much tuned in to the rhythms and routines of the colony, it was still a thrill to speak to someone so magnificent as the city-formers.

"My brothers will be going to Cybertron to help with the relief program. There is dire need all over our home world. We are going to serve the Prime there," Metroplex answered.

Huttle nodded. "There are already some there and at Gliese. There are so many of you here. I'm happy for you and your family."

"It has been oceans of time, Leonora Huttle, since we knew of each others locations and well being. We were not even clear that we were alive at all. It has been a long lonely time for us."

"I heard that there are literally thousands hiding in other dimensions," she said without even blinking at the words she spoke. "I heard you were nearly extinct in this one."

"Affirmative," he replied. "They hunt us for our tech but they forget that we can exist in the multiverse. We can cross dimensions and even live in more than one at the same time. Our physics is different and perhaps more advanced than that of your people. You are a young species. We have learned over the eons to be fast and elusive. I am overcome with happiness to know that our people are gathering out of this dimension and assisting each other in their survival."

"You call them back to help the Prime," Huttle said. "Is it hard to call them?"

"No. Once Acroplex told me that they existed and where they were it was a matter of time to find the frequency of that dimension and let them know we are here, that our people will need them and that they should come when we call. They understand. They are waiting. We would like to have a life here in this dimension on our own world among our own people again some orn."

"That is a day I will look forward to seeing, Metroplex, when the sky is filled with your people and they are sitting on the Tharsus Plain with the rest of you," Leonora said with a grin.

"You and me both, Leonora Huttle," he replied as they chatted away. Cameras rolled but the film would have to wait. Until the situation on Cybertron was resolved they would not be allowed to make films of the mission or talk about it off world. None of them would.

-0-On Cybertron outside of Camp Mercy #1, Kaon

Chromia and Arcee walked together toward a pile of rubble where a number of Decepticons were sitting or standing as they watched the endless lines of refugees including a number from the camps nearby who were coming for refills of their canisters. They stood up, tensing as the two big femmes made their way toward them. Pausing before the group, Arcee grinned. "You hungry?"

They looked at her, then each other. One of them who appeared to be the leader looked at her for tricks or subterfuge. "What if we are?"

"Come on inside. We're having dinner. You're invited." Arcee turned to leave.

"So you can arrest us?" the big mech asked.

"Nope. So we can talk. I'm from Kalis. Some of us want to hear the local news. Come on. Have a seat, eat a good dinner and drink local beer. We want to hear the news," Arcee said. She turned to walk back followed by Chromia.

The 'Cons watched, then the big mech called out. "Hey!" The two femmes paused to look back. "What about our weapons?"

"Sub them. Keep them there. You make a move we taze the slag out of you and keep you. Those are the only rules," Chromia said.

They looked at her, then each other. The big mech stared at them for a moment, then subbed his guns. Slowly, cautiously he began to follow. His team trailed behind him. They entered through the gates, walking inside toward the barracks buildings that were to the left of the Operational Center. Autobots glanced at them as they went on their way but said nothing or merely nodded. They were helping the locals, some to medical, some to the stockpile where gleaming canisters of energon waited for them.

They reached the barracks, then entered. Inside sitting here and there, Autobots and civilians were eating dinner. Along one whole wall was a buffet line filled to the brim with amazing dishes from regions of Cybertron and from Earth. A table at the end groaned under the weight of different kinds of beer, cans and bottles, most with labels that had been missing from Cybertron for generations of mechs.

The Decepticons stared with disbelief, then looked at the femmes. "Follow me. I'll show you how its done and explain some of the food. Some of it is designed like food our human allies eat. All of it is amazing." She walked to the start of the buffet, taking a tray and plate, then turned to them. "The first part is Cybertronian food from all the traditions. The next part is Human and all of it good. The beer on the table along with the other drinks are pure Class A energon hand crafted on Mars. In fact, all of the food here is the same class as the energon we're giving to the civilians … Class A." She turned and began to fill her plate.

They moved with her watching to copy her actions. By the time they got to the end of the line to choose drinks, their trays were heaped with the food they chose. Carrying their trays to a table nearby, they sat along with Chromia and Arcee. Staring at their food, their leader took a bite. He savored it, then nodded to the others. They dug in tentatively at first, then ravenously. It was painful to watch.

"What about a football game on the monitor, Arcee?" Chromia asked casually.

The Decepticons paused. "Football? You have football?"

Chromia nodded, then stood to get the remote. "We have a 12 team Primus Cup League going. They play in the three stadiums every weekend." She looked at them. "The work week is 10 orns with a three orn weekend off to do what you want. Its a human idea, weekend. During the season, there are six games played over two orns. This is the game between Tarn and Vos." She turned it on, then walked back to sit.

The 'Cons stared at the screen, stunned at the number of fans, the size of the three stadiums the recording cut back and forth to in the breaks of play, the teams, the color and sound, all of it. They watched the brutality of the game between two rivals of long standing. Chromia and Arcee ate, glancing at the screen now and again to laugh and comment on some play just past. It was silent as the 'Cons ate good and plentiful food while watching professional grade football, two things they never in their wildest dreams ever thought would be possible again.

That they did so in an Autobot mess hall, sitting with Autobots, watching a colony made by the Prime on a planet with so much plenty and time they could rebuild the most exciting parts of their culture for what seemed like millions of happy civilians was almost impossible to comprehend. There were tens of thousands of civilians screaming at the plays in a stadium that looked bigger than those that once were here. There were pendents flying, pendents of teams and city-states that were long gone from Cybertron. They flew with the Emblem of the Primes and the flag of Cybertron. There was a new flag that said Mars. That was the world of Prime's redoubt, they knew. They sat here in the rubble eating slag rations, prodding suffering civilians to trudge through a rebuild and the Autobots were playing football and eating high caste cuisine.

It was fragged. Heavily.

Moments later as they sat laughing at a call, Optimus Prime entered the room. The 'Cons who didn't see him a moment, so engrossed were they with the game paused when he walked to the buffet. They watched him go to the end of the table and fix a cup of something called 'tea'. He added this and that, then moved to sit at a table with datapads he had brought with him. The 'Cons glanced at each other, then their leader stood and walked to where Prime sat.

Optimus Prime who intended and hoped the 'Con would do just this thing glanced up and nodded. "Would you like to sit?"

The 'Con glanced at his comrades, then nodded. He sat and gathered himself. This was the nemesis bot of their nightmares and here he was sitting with Prime. "I'm Graphite."

Prime nodded. "I am Optimus Prime. You are welcome here."

"Why?" Graphite asked.

"Because I am the Prime of Cybertron and you are Cybertronian. If you come here in peace you are welcome."

"Simple as that?" Graphite asked.

Prime nodded. "It's that simple."

"The food is great. The game is too. You've been busy."

"So have you. Megatron is driving all the refugees everywhere toward us. We are fortunate enough to be able to house and feed them," Prime replied. "He would not expect us to do that. He wants to overwhelm us, then attack at some point."

"I hadn't heard. We don't get news outside of things going on here and then only in our local area. The Net doesn't work here. We're in a blind," Graphite said. They stared at each other. "You're trying to make us change sides with this aren't you."

"We are sharing what we have with our fellow Cybertronians. You will have to decide whether you stay with them or come with us. We have made our stand and provide an authentic Cybertronian life for our people," Prime said. "No one is forcing you to do anything. We have more than enough to share. You are welcome to come to eat here during your shifts if you follow our simple rules."

Graphite nodded. "There are a bunch of us that have lived on short rations a long time. We …" He paused. "It bothers us too to see our home world like this. We don't get pleasure out of making the civilians live like this. We don't live much better."

"What kind of bivouac do you have?" Prime asked.

"We have a shelter that we built. It's not regulation but it keeps the elements out. Mostly," Graphite said.

"We can give you shelters to improve your situation," Prime said.

Graphite looked at him, then shifted uneasily. "I have hated you so long it doesn't even make sense to me. I am sick of war. We're fragged from it. Why would you want to help me be stronger by feeding me and giving me better shelter?"

"Because at some point, I am hoping you will be strong enough to choose the path toward peace, the path that will save our world and people."

"The path with the Autobots?" Graphite asked.

Prime nodded. "Megatron is driving our helpless people to overpower me at my redoubt. We have retrieved over 9,000,000 civilians this way. Every Seeker that is able to reach us is with us too because of the death threat against them. There are nearly 1 million Decepticons living in our colony working for and fighting for our people and the peace. They are as true blue as anyone who lives there. They come with their families and their weariness. Some of them are just sick of the endless fighting and the sense that their lives don't matter to the Decepticon leadership. We welcome them with open arms if they come with good intentions."

Graphite nodded. "Nearly a million ..." He shook his helm. "It's hard to switch. You give your life to a cause and find out it was all a lie."

"You began with a cause and you ended in a cult. You are not worth very much to Megatron. He kills families when they're found. Children and babies. Anyone who can be loyal to that is a fool," Prime said.

Graphite stared at him for a moment, then rose. He walked back to his men, watched the game until it concluded, then left with them to stand in the shadows for the rest of his shift. When he came off duty, another group would take their place. They would be invited in, watch the game, then leave. It would continue round the clock without incident for a while.

It would be a start.

-0-TBC 4-20-15 **edited 4-21-15**


	413. Chapter 413

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 413)

-0-In the migration later that same orn

They were coming to the end but there was still one more group that refused to speak. Prime sat in the co-pilot seat as everyone stood or lounged around the battle shuttle. Hercy commanding stood next to Prime, his gaze fixed on a number of ships that were in the middle of several dozen civilian vessels. They were beautiful ships, the sort that high castes routinely owned but they had some scarring on their otherwise impeccable color schemes.

"What do we know? This set of ships is different than the usual," Prime said.

"We know they run together, all seven of them. We know that they are high caste yachts modified to be formidable fighters. We can't detect how many individuals are on board because they're dampening their signals. We know that they have been among this group since they joined up. They have made no aggressive moves but no one knows more than that," Springer said consulting his datapad. He subbed it. "I have a premonition."

"Do tell," Arcee said as she sat next to Elita and Chromia.

Springer grinned at both, then turned to Prime. Premonitions were common among Cybertronians, a species that believed in ghosts, the afterlife aka Matrix and other paranormal (for humans) possibilities. Perhaps being so energy-based and sensitive to it made this possible. No one knew and at the moment no one cared. They just waited for Springer to speak. "What if this is a group of high castes that went the pirate or gang route? What if they fight and hunt like the 'Cons or pirates? Its a possibility. Some of them are 100% pure fragger."

Prime nodded. "That's a possibility. Ironhide, have the civilians move away, then open a channel to the ships."

Ironhide nodded, sent a signal to the civilians, then opened a channel to the high caste ships. "You're on."

Prime nodded. "This is Optimus Prime. I have asked the civilians to move away. I expect you to do two things. Allow them to leave and identify yourselves."

It was silent a moment, then a cold voice spoke. "We will allow the civilians to move away, Prime. We aren't holding them. I do however think its in your best interests to come here and speak. I would like to talk to you."

"Identify yourself," Prime replied.

"I am Emirate Xeon," the voice said.

It was silent a moment, then Hercy shook his helm. "I got dibs on slagging him to the Pit."

Prime considered the figure before them, a duplicitous politician with a hideous history of betrayal and deceit. It was even possible that he enabled the war that destroyed their world. He was close to all of the industrialists and politicians of his time leading up to the Fall and played Sentinel against Megatron to his own advantage. It was rumored that Megatron had killed him, using his helm for a cup. But apparently that was premature. "You will come here, Xeon. No one is boarding your ships. I will meet you here," Prime said.

"That would be problematic for me, Prime. I have no illusions that you would let me go if I came."

"What is stopping us from blasting everyone of you to the Pit, Xeon?" Blackjack said.

**"BLACKJACK!** I thought you were killed. You fell off the map," Xeon said. "I suppose this means your bond is well also? I do miss Alor's beautiful music."

"Frag that. Get over here, you slagger and talk to us. We are interested in the tale," Blackjack said playing on the wily creature's vanity.

A chuckle filtered over the line, then a monitor flashed settling on a face no one ever expected to see again. He was big and blue with a white chassis and face. He looked feral and his aura was dark with his lack of character and bad deeds. He grinned at Prime. "Optimus Prime, long time no see."

"You have entered my sphere of influence, Xeon. You will surrender your ships and crews to me now. If you don't you will join the other fool who refused," Prime said as the images of the wreckage just ahead were sent to him.

Xeon stared at it, then sat back. "Nice work. I don't suppose you and I can make a deal."

"No."

It was silent a moment, then Xeon grinned. "Sorry to hear that," he said, then disappeared. His ships had vanished with him, falling off the sensor screens of everyone in the battle group.

"Fragger," Ironhide hissed as he stood at the sensor station watching Devcon work out new configurations of their highly sophisticated equipment. By the time he did, the last of Xeon's ships had slipped away into the rubble. "Frag. They're in the mix heading toward Razorclaw."

Prime considered that, then glanced at Ironhide. "That's Xeon's problem." He turned to Rem. "Signal the Seekers to come in. That was the last group." He looked at the others. "We can't worry about one little group. I want priority given to cloaking equipment. I want to be able to track it as well as add it to our arsenal. For now, let's get these civilians out of here."

They turned and bent their backs to the task. While on Cybertron …

Near a clearing in Kaon a ship began to settle. Standing back watching, a large group of Decepticons stared without expression as a hatch opened and a ramp slid down. Soon a forklift was driving down carrying pallets of bivouac tents for the local constabulary. They set them down along with a tent for showers and one for communal living and dining. When they lifted off, the Decepticons watched, then walked to the stacks. They would put up a camp that would hold everyone of their garrison including families. They would have a communal dining and game tent to entertain themselves and the first element-free housing in longer than they could remember.

They would also remember that the Autobots were the ones who gave them their bounty.

-0-In a factory on Mars

Rampage had devised a rotating menu for the task at servo. They were already part of the process of providing food for the camps on Cybertron to feed the Autobots and civilians working there. Now they were to add the local Decepticon garrisons. The food was asked to be good and abundant. That had been easy. Rampage and his teams were feeding their guys and gals abundantly with great food. They just made more of it to send.

What was intriguing now was the notion of providing 'lunch boxes' to the drivers of the 'Con energon tanker trucks. He had a plan with rotating menus so that the food would be not only plentiful but tasty and different every other day or so. They made sandwiches in a different manner every three orns. Today, they were making a stuffed version, one filled with delicious ingredients, sealed in a dough cocoon, then baked. It smelled amazing in the big industrial kitchen nearby where the elements for this part of the meal were being made and assembled.

In another part of the huge kitchen Cybertronian regional baked goods and mountains of cookies were being baked, trays slid in carts and brought out to be assembled into the 'kits'. Reaching into bins, taking what they needed, the assemblers … cooks getting ready to graduate from culinary school, newbies working on getting their own restaurants, civilians with an itch to help put things together expertly filling the boxes with goodness. Four 'sandwiches' … several to eat, one or two to share with someone else perhaps … half a dozen cookies, several Cybertronian baked goods, 'pickles in packets', candy both Cybertronian and human followed by two bottles of beer made the package complete. It was then sealed and palletized. When they had 1000 per pallet, the stacks were shrink wrapped and driven out to be warehoused until they were lifted to the three camps on Cybertron. They would work orn and night getting this part of the psy-ops of the mission underway. It would be integral toward making a dent in the hard shell and wounded egos of the other side.

Rampage sat at a computer planning menus for both operations for the decaorn ahead as the computer sorted through stores to align the ingredients for the projects. It would help the warehouse men find what was needed and cut time down considerably. It would also be fun.

-0-In a new bivouac

They sat in the tent playing cards, chatting quietly as they waited to go on shift. They were eating inside the camps everyday and even as they sat waiting for their shift to begin they discussed bringing their families with them. They wanted the goodness for their kids as well, kids that were never acknowledged to their own leadership on pain of death.

"We're on in a joor. What's the verdict?" a big mech asked.

It was silent a moment, then the garrison leader nodded. "They go too. They eat, then we bring them back."

"What about having them looked at by a doctor?" another asked. "I don't want to push it by my daughter could use a once over."

"We all could," a big mech said with a nod. "I'll ask. Can't hurt asking."

"No," the big mech said as he entered his ante.

They would play for a joor, then gather their families for the long walk to the camp. Standing in the darkness, working up their nerve, they would then walk as if nothing was different into the camp. No one would stop them, a couple of civilian femmes would help them and a medic would be waiting.

It would be surreal.

-0-Inside

They sat at tables on booster seats of boxes that held cookies. They ate silently, staring around nervously as they felt the unsettled energy of their genitors. Those who had never been here before were nervous and showed it. The soldiers who had been here before were nervous but hid it. They all froze when Prowl walked in with Ratchet. They were discussing something as they came, then paused. "Infants," Prowl said.

"They said it was alright," a big mech said as everyone tensed up.

"Of course it is," Prowl said looking at the mech. "You are incredibly welcome, infants."

They looked at Prowl without a word, their big optics filled with unease at the tension of their genitors. Prowl walked to them, then sat. Staring at the babies, some of whom were very small, he looked at the genitors. "Have they seen a doctor?"

"No. We're on our own," the big mech said.

"Well, today is your lucky day. I'm the head of medicine for just about everywhere. Let me look at all of you," Ratchet said pulling meters and laying them on the table. He would. They would be relatively healthy though the infants were showing mild to moderate protoform wasting. The genitors who were in reasonable condition and who never heard of it were aghast. They would do exactly what Ratchet ordered, taking the supplements he manufactured inside his own body. They would come every day until the babies leveled off. Ratchet would ask it, they would comply.

One more hole in the dam was breached.

-0-TBC 4-21-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTE: I am using Xeon for this character but he has an interesting history. Here he is in all his (in)glor(ious) glory.

Emirate **Xeon** is a Transformer politician who would make any extortionist proud. Living prior to the war, Xeon both enabled and instigated the uprising of the Decepticons. Megatron paid him off to look the other way while holding his underground arena combat, his torture pits, and his branding ceremonies. In the end, Emirate Xeon got in over his head and lost it, literally.

Dreamwave _Generation One_ continuity

Emirate Xeon was a politician in Kaon who was continually paid off by Megatron's group to not report their underground activities. He showed up in person to collect his bribes from Starscream while the latter was having an argument with Grimlock.

When the Decepticons were ready, Megatron had Xeon killed, and went so far as to claim the Emirate's death as the spur for starting the Great War. His severed head was placed on Megatron's throne in the Cradle as a decoration. Or maybe an Energon cookie jar, considering the way Ravage looked at it.


	414. Chapter 414

The Diego Diaries: Refuge (dd4 414)

-0-Cybertron

Smokey stood next to Hot Rod who had just come on shift. After a sexy tussle in the alcove by the wash rack in the barracks, they both walked out, Hot Rod to work, Smokey to kibitz. They watched the trucks come in a steady stream, then drivers step out. Chromia who was on duty doing security nodded to a pallet with boxes. "Give one to each driver. If they have someone else there, get another."

"What's in them?" Smokey asked as he handed one to Hot Rod and one to each of the other bots waiting to drive the trucks inside.

"Food," Chromia replied. She watched as three of their mechs walked to the group waiting. Handing them the boxes, then turning to the trucks, they hopped in and drove them inside. The three mechs stared at them, then the boxes. Opening them gingerly, they looked at each other with surprise. One of them began to eat right away, another broke open a beer while the last stood staring into the box with amazement. "Score," Chromia said softly.

-0-Shift change in the new 'Con camp

They passed each other, both sides stopping a moment to tell the tale of the orn. Then the team ready to leave waited long enough for some of them to call family to join them. They did and all of them walked into the night to follow the snaking trail through debris and rubble toward the shining lights of the camp nearby. It would be the first time they went on duty that they didn't mind the journey.

-0-Inside the mess hall, Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

Medics screened everyone as they came in, the surprised Decepticons decidedly docile as they surrendered to the unexpected luxury. Their infants and bonds, a few elders and a few youngling sub-adults were scanned and prescripted as well. They would have to come back every day for a few orns until they had their protoform wasting under control, both infants and elders, which was a shocking surprise to all of them.

Starvation and poor diet had consequences.

They got their food and drink, sat at tables and watched the screens overhead. One huge one held a game playing without sound, the others The Hourly News. It was a shocking sight to watch and shockingly familiar to the elders among them when the Net worked and news was had every orn way back when.

"Good evening, Primal Colony of Mars and Earth. This is Lim-Lee with The Hourly News. The Office of the Primes made a statement about the rescue and humanitarian mission of relief being undertaken on Cybertron today. The Prime wishes to thank those involved here on Mars for their strenuous and dedicated efforts to help our fellows on Cybertron. That it came in the middle of a migration as well is a lot to undertake. But the Prime is proud of you and wishes you to know how much he appreciates your effort.

"The mission on Cybertron is daunting but every little bit that is offered alleviates suffering where it is rendered. It is hoped that the leadership of the Decepticon faction who rules Cybertron will allow more refugee stations to be sent with the resulting housing centers for those living there. There will be more information given as time goes. The situation is very delicate and at this point discretion is advised.

"In the news of the migration, it is reported that the Bureau of Refugees has calculated the final number of reclaimed Cybertronians at 1,127,480. There were 372 Seekers in the migration as well as 19,997 Decepticon soldiers fleeing persecution due to families and other issues. They have given proxy oaths to City Manager Ultra Magnus who will report them to the Prime. They are as valid to the Matrix of Leadership as they would be to Prime himself because he designated Manager Magnus to take them. The Former Decepticon Association has mentors for each new refugee Decepticon and expects that they will be as big an asset to the colony as our now nearly one million former Decepticons already are."

Lim-Lee looked at her computer screen a moment. "I would like to congratulate Necro and Mallas of Kalis for the separation of twins. Twin mechs were just separated at Metroplex Femme, our fourth identified set so far." She smiled. "I had to make that announcement before it scrolled past on my computer. Congratulations, Necro and Mallas. They were former Decepticons from Cybertron who fled because of the death order on families. Welcome to Autobot City, new babies." She smiled. "In other news, we are getting an update on the new city complex just finishing up west of the Seven Cities project. We will cut to Jetta for an update but before we do, we will check in at the Community Bulletin Board so that the schedule for the schools can be announced. Because of an influx, schools will not be open tomorrow or the next orn. Daycare can be provided. Please consult the Board or call the District Central Office with any questions. We will be right back after this."

The screen cut to the home page of the Community Bulletin Board which scrolled slowly with news for the schools.

The Decepticons in the room sat dumbfounded at the news which seemed like a faint echo of a past that they could barely remember. There was news about homely things, about births, schools and construction news. There was a gentle message from the other side's leader to his faction, one filled with congratulations and pride. It was stupefying. Also stupefying was the idea that a million Decepticons lived there and that they were apparently respected.

They looked at each other, read the scrolling message board, then listened again as Lim-Lee was back. "We have a report from Jacx with City Engineer Jetta at the Seven City Project west of the Western District. Jacx," Lim-Lee said as the screen changed to the reporter and a good looking mech standing on the busy streets of a huge metro complex.

"Thank you, Lim-Lee. This is Jacx with city and colonial engineer, Jetta of Iacon. Jetta, what is the status of our new city complex?"

Jetta grinned, an altogether handsome thing. "We have just signed off on all seven of the city habitations we have been working on since last year. We have enough housing in each city combined to handle two and a half million refugees. We have enough housing left over to more than adequately handle another migration the size of the one going on now. That takes the burden off us to build more. Right now, we have a lot of secondary projects that will impact quality of life as well as improvements in the infrastructure.

"We are going to be expanding the Industrial City complex once again. Given that we are pushing toward ten million with the faint echoes of more refugees coming, we have to make sure that the industrial base can support our colony. We have no end of workers who are settling in, choosing what they want to do, then taking jobs. Its all incredibly well in hand."

"It sounds like it," Jacx said with a grin. "What about the schools and other features here? Hospitals and leisure facilities?"

"We have under the advice of Paragon taken out another tower to become an assisted living facilities. We have a lot of disabled, convalescing and elderly that need to live in housing that supports them. That means we have three towers for that with two others listed as their secondary function behind housing for everyone else. Demand will drive the decisions about them but they are on the list.

"We have two tower set asides for education. We will also be opening a tower in the new construction to be a university. We will keep the tower in Autobot City for school district offices which is shared by Sciences but open another to expand the education experience for more students without running three shifts in the University to meet the demand.

"We have two more sports centers on the plans, a plan for an indoor children's playground under a dome as well as an observatory for the schools. All of our leisure infrastructure including the three football stadiums will be over-viewed with the idea of making them better and bigger for our burgeoning population. We have the latitude with the housing surplus in the new seven city construction to do all the things that we want to do to improve quality of life.

"We are also going to build a shopping center near the Tri-Cities for just that. We have several shopping centers throughout the colony including the historic Metroplex Mall, the Praxus and Polyhex Centers. We want to expand the square footage for entrepreneurs who are clambering for space. We have a lot of individuals who want to open businesses and the private education academies have requests in to consolidate their facilities perhaps in a single building due to the overwhelming demand they have for their programs.

"All is well in servo. We will begin the next multi-city expansion once we get the current project list pared down. I wish I could tell you how fun this is."

Jacx laughed. "I have noticed that about you." He grinned. "Thank you, Jetta. Back to the studio, Lim-Lee."

It changed to Lim-Lee's smiling face. "Thank you, Jacx. Right now, we have chosen a number of questions off the IntraComm 'Ask Us' list where anyone with access the Bulletin Board can pose questions for us to answer for you. Because we are absorbing a major migration there are a number of questions that the newest members of our colony wish to know. The first one regards The System of Exception. It is banned in the colony and all spheres of the Prime's influence by Primal Decree. The caste system is declared for now and all time against the Will of Primus and The One, antithetical to the well being of The People and is cast out from among our society forever. Anyone breaking the decree will be arrested and tried according to the Laws of Cybertron.

"Second question ... 'How do we pay our way? How do we chose what we need to do to work? What if we can't work for a reason?' We have a cash free society. If you work, you eat. If you have health reasons, have small infants you want to raise, are attending school or are elderly, you are exempt. We treasure our elders here and support them as a colony. If you are injured and can't work, we will support you too because you matter. You are too important to our overall well being as a culture and society to worry about working when you can't. Concentrate on your health. If you are in school, the colony considers you employed. If you want to stay home and take care of infants for a while, you are encouraged to do so. Many do. If you don't know for sure, contact the Refugee Bureau and ask for a counselor. They are trained to help you.

"Third question. 'If this is a cashless society, how do you pay for things?'" Lim-Lee grinned. "You don't. You are working. You create things or you do vital work to the colony. All work is honorable. Because you work, you can patronize businesses and stores getting the things you want and need. They create goods and services. You patronize them which means their businesses flourish. You get the things you need and the payment is your work or school effort. It is an exchange system and no one is excluded from getting the things or needs they require. Everyone may go to any store, market or business in the colony. No one is excluded from that or the other opportunities of the colony. Everyone is welcome everywhere. There is no caste system exclusions.

"Fourth question. 'What about school? Who can go? How do you go?' Everyone can go, old and young. If you need to learn to read and write, that is the first step you go through. Everyone does it. No one need be embarrassed. Get it done, then do whatever it is that you dream about. Be a fireman. Do art. Be a musician, teacher, doctor, store clerk. Anything you want is waiting for you. Go to school. Every single sub adult youngling, infant, and sparkling are required by law to go to school. There are no exceptions. We have infants who go to private school, some are part of the home school system directed through the Autobot City Unified School District while almost everyone else attends Sparkling Day School, the first one organized, Youngling Day School and Intermediate Day School.

"Fifth question. 'What sort of homes do we live in? How do we get a home?' When you come to The City and go through the Refugee Intake process through Autobot City Refugee Immigration Bureau, you will be given a home for your use and that of your family. If it can be done, family groups are allowed to live close to each other. The apartments that we live in are geared to the size of your family but most have a large living room, kitchen, berth room or rooms, spare rooms for whatever you wish to do with it and private wash racks. They are all extremely high end as per the wishes of the Prime and no one is exempt from qualifying. There are those who prefer barracks living, mostly soldiers but all are allowed to have a home. If you go to the Bulletin Board you can see images. I will show some of them to you now to finish up this question."

The screen changed to a beautiful high caste appearing living room with beautiful furniture, light streaming through enormous windows that seemed to make up the walls. Outside, one could see other towers with glistening windows nearby. Scenes changed as a kitchen with gleaming appliances was shown followed by a huge bedroom with berth, a spare room set up like an office, then a children's room followed by an amazing wash rack. Views from the windows were seen showing a forest of housing towers during the day and at night with lights everywhere. The lobby was seen, the bank of elevators and the street view with the tower name on the lintel over the huge open doors. It was amazing.

Lim-Lee came back and smiled. "That is the typical arrangement for everyone who lives here. There are accommodations for those with larger families or special needs but that is what the Prime ordered for everyone. Right now, we are going to the Community Bulletin Board again, then I will be back with the business news, sports and weather."

It cut away.

-0-In the dining room, Kaon, Cybertron

They stared at the monitor without a word. It was almost leaden in the room as the adult Decepticons processed the news. The children ate, staring up at the adults with nervous optics, then the news was back. Lim-Lee gave the outlook for new goods and services, the expansion of businesses and had a chat with Venture who was Colonial economist. It was all good. Then she cut to the sports. "In two orns the latest round of games on the path to set the teams for the Primus Cup Challenge will be held. Right now, the top teams appear to be Simfur, Kaon and Tyger Pax. Tarn and Uraya are coming up hard on the pack but the real challenge appears to be holding the line against some very aggressive teams. Gen-O spoke to Password, President of the Adult League earlier."

Cut to both at the stadium office of the Autobot City Adult Football League. "Password, what is the likelihood that there will be a big upset this weekend bringing more teams into contention?"

"That's always a possibility, Gen-O. You can't discount bruisers like Tarn and Vos. They have a lot to prove and the loyalty that each brings to their city-state is formidable. I am hoping that this will be a less violent set of games. I would suggest that everyone stay in the stands and watch. The security level will be high, higher than in the past so we hope everyone takes the hint."

Gen-O laughed. "The mini-con community appears to be highly motivated to cheer on their teams from ground level."

"They do. They also can end up in magistrate's court the next orn if they do. I will say, it makes for memorable half time shows," Password said with a big grin.

"Tomorrow, who plays who?" Gen-O asked.

"Kaon goes against Simfur, Tarn plays Altihex, Polyhex plays Tyger Pax, Uraya versus Stanix, Iacon versus Capital city and Praxus versus Vos. All of them are going to be hard fought. Some teams need to pick up the pace while others need to hold the line. Prime has released the soldiers who are players and there will be full teams fielded."

"What is the news on Sideswipe of Kaon?" Gen-O asked.

"We will find out just before game time. He's been down slated for five games but anything can happen. I don't see him staying out if he can. He and his brother are seriously formidable as a team."

"That they are. Back to the studio with you, Lim-Lee," Gen-O said looking at the camera.

(Cut to studio with Lim-Lee)

She smiled. "Thank you for the update on the sports situation. If you are new, go to the Sports file on the IntraComm web page and find out how to go to the games in the three stadiums. Their location and details will be found there. All seating is open to first come, first serve but for the Primal box. If he is there, it will be roped off. Alor of Iacon will be available to play him in and the anthems. No one is barred from attendance. Now, lets check in on the weather," she said. She looked at a young mech who stood before a huge map of Mars and the system. "Telli, what's the weather like here and abroad?"

"Thank you, Lim-Lee. Today, the weather was cold and dry. There was almost no precipitation in the atmosphere though that is expected to change when the warmer weather comes at end of late spring. When the subsurface water, those in the belts that circle the planet and that of the poles begins to melt, the measurable humidity will climb. Though, it is nothing for anyone to worry about. It will however signal the return of more presentable temperatures for those of you who are young, elderly or ill.

"Today it there was a high of -110 degrees and a low last night of -197. The winds were northerly and reached a peak of 15 miles per hour by noon. Sunset will be at 1630 hours on the Terran Military Clock with sunrise at 0900 for tomorrow morning.

"We have very little particulates in the air though there is a big sandstorm forming near the south pole of the planet. Sciences are working to keep it southerly though there may be some drift of sand in the upper atmosphere causing a drop in temperatures over the weekend so be prepared for it. In the system, the forward bases are experiencing the tail end effects of solar flare activity. The average temperature at the bases ranges between -190 to -220 degrees below zero. Radiation measures at Saturn and Jupiter pose no problems for those based there, running in the safe zone despite the uptick in the gravity effect of Jupiter.

"Weather forecasts into the weekend indicate that there will be mild winds, negligible in effect along with several more minutes of daylight. We have been gaining 7 minutes an orn in measurable sunlight as the planet moves from winter-spring into spring-spring. For those who are new, we have three seasons here. They are a short summer, a short autumn and a long spring which has winter attributes before coming full circle again to a short summer. There is no designated winter as a season, rather a long cold dark spring before the seasons change back.

"It is suggested that anyone who is new here consult the weather file of the IntraComm web page or the Community Bulletin Board to find out how to protect those among you who are young, elderly or ill against the intensity of the cold. Mars has no heated core so the cold is intense here. Some of the youngest among us aren't mature enough to self regulate so find out how to protect your vulnerable family and yourself against the intensity of Martian weather.

"Right now at Diego Garcia, it is 88 degrees with intermittent rainfall from thunderstorms. It is projected to continue for the week before a break in the weather pattern is projected with increasing temperatures and humidity. Weather in New York ranges between 47 and 59 degrees with mostly rainfall. In case you wonder why we talk about the weather of Earth on our news broadcast, Diego Garcia is our first beachhead in this system and the location of our Embassy. New York is where our consulate and economic headquarters are located.

"Right now, our temperature is holding at -122 degrees with the temperature falling with the advent of evening. Winds are still northerly at 7 miles per hour and the forecast for tomorrow looks just about the same. Lim-Lee?"

"Thank you, Telli," Lim-Lee said. "This is The Hourly News for now. Please check our website at IntraComm for the latest news, sports and weather. We shall be back at the top of the next hour unless there is breaking news to tell you. Good evening, Primal Colony of Mars and Earth as well as the forward bases, bases in the Oort Cloud and those of you who serve on Cybertron during the humanitarian crisis."

The light went off as Jazz stepped from behind the camera where Blaster was filming. "You two were great. Thank you. We will broadcast this to the 'Cons on Cybertron until this time tomorrow when we'll do this again to update." He handed them two datapads. "Here's the real news. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. We are so honored to help you," Lim-Lee said as Telli nodded.

Jazz took the data wafer with the just completed news report, then left with Blaster. As they did, The real Hourly News producer stepped beside the main camera. "You will be live, Lim-Lee in five … four … three … two … one," he mouthed, then nodded to her.

Lim-Lee sitting on the set of The Hourly News smiled at the camera. "Good evening, Autobot City and Earth, this is Lim-Lee with the latest news on the hour for our colony and outlying bases on Gliese and Cybertron," she began.

-0-On Cybertron at three camps

"Thank you, Telli," Lim-Lee said. "This is The Hourly News for now. Please check our website at IntraComm for the latest news, sports and weather. We shall be back at the top of the hour unless there is breaking news to tell you. Good evening, Primal Colony of Mars and Earth as well as the forward bases, bases in the Oort Cloud and those of you who serve on Cybertron during the humanitarian crisis."."

They sat staring at the incomprehensible news program they had just watched, then they looked at their plates. They began to eat again as a documentary about Mars began on the screens. It was made by Cybertronians, narrated by them and presented by Cybertronians. It was almost as impossible to comprehend as the news. When they finished, the Decepticons cleared up and left carrying their children with them. It would be quiet a moment, then the next crew entered from another direction of their surveillance around the big Autobot base.

They got their food, then sat down to eat. As they sat, the news came on. They looked up and began to follow. A young pretty femme began. "Hello, Primal Colony of Mars and Earth, this is Lim-Lee with The Hourly News. The Office of the Primes made a statement about the rescue and humanitarian mission of relief being undertaken on Cybertron today. The Prime wishes to thank those involved here on Mars for their strenuous and dedicated efforts to help our fellows on Cybertron. That it came in the middle of a migration as well is a lot to undertake. But the Prime is proud of you and wishes you to know how much he appreciates your effort."

It would continue every shift change of Decepticons who came in until the next orn when a fresh news report would be engineered to be played in rotation as well. It would continue onward until further notice on the orders of Optimus Prime.

-0-TBC 4-21-15 **edited 5-7-15**


	415. Chapter 415

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 415)

-0-The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked out of the space bridge with a dozen others and more coming behind them. They were let free to return for their games, most of them. Others had appointments, duties of family or religion and other tasks. All of them would be home through the weekend or longer which began in two orns. The twins walked to the table to sit a moment and catch up with Prowl. That is when they learned about three new brothers and all of the rest.

"Someone needs to stage an intervention with Ada and Atar," Sunstreaker said with a grin.

"I'm almost afraid to come home," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

"They're all mine, just so you know," Prowl said with a ghost of a grin. "Everyone is just on loan." Hoots of laughter greeted that, then Prowl fixed his gaze on Sideswipe. "How is the hip?"

"Do you really want to know or are you trying to decide where to place your bet?" Sunstreaker asked as Sideswipe grinned.

"Both. I'm leaning more toward one. I'll let you guess which it is," Prowl said.

Sideswipe grinned. "Good one, Prowl." He rose, then slapped Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Come on. We have to check in with Blue. Where is he by the way?"

"He is on duty at the Specialty Fabrication-Medical warehouses. He's processing orders for the missions," Prowl said. "I repeat … he's on **duty** there."

"No problem," Sunstreaker said with a smirk. "We can wait. After all, he gets two for the price of one."

The expression that Prowl gave to that, a flat penetrating stare of intense intensity would stay with both for a long time. They ambled out, Prowl returned to his job with a slight smirk and all would be good in both worlds.

-0-Specialty Fabrication, Medical warehouse #6, Industrial Park City #2, Primal Colony of Mars

"I can't get off yet. Your servo is on my aft."

"I know." (Huge grin) "Tell me you don't like it."

(grin) "I do, Sideswipe but I'm on duty. Du-tee."

"Blue, you're becoming a grind. I have to say … you're dampening our aura and all around reputation as players with your grindiness."

"Sunny, that isn't even a word."

"It is now, Babe. Get someone who owes you in here and let's go frag. Its been a while."

"I don't have anyone who owes me, Sideswipe."

Pause. "What? What's wrong with you, Bluestreak?" -both of them

(Heated intense stare of great mechanismo charisma and sexy bot-like smexiness hits two needy slaggers in the solar plexus) "Nothing … is wrong with me, slaggers."

(Two mechs impaled on the heat of the mechano-charismatic smexy botness pause a moment to fry) "We never said there was, Babe. Uh … what **were** we saying, Sunny?"

"I don't remember. I'm trying not to jump Bluestreak over the console at the moment." Overheated yellow Lambo taking a moment.

(Exceedingly good looking young chevroned one turning back to the console to route orders to the hinterlands with an intense sense of victory) "You should never test me, you two."

"Testing you is the last thing on my list, Bluestreak." -both of them

Bluestreak found someone.

-0-Ratchet

He walked through the bridge heading for home. The main Alpha staff barring events was off duty for the weekend. He sat with Prowl listening to him bemoan ever knowing even in the abstract the 'face life of their former sparklings. After a moment of laughter, snark and anecdotes about Drift and Springer in the little lounge down Engineer Corridor in the Underground City as it was now called by the locals that included a lot of monkey noises and wall slamming, he rose and walked toward the door and beyond. Life was going to be fun while it lasted so he headed out to make it.

Last, that is.

-0-At the command table in Camp Mercy #3, Hydrax Plain, Cybertron

"You coming?"

"In a moment, son."

Ironhide watched his genitors work to the last detail on the problem(s) at hand, then turn to look at him. **"DATE NIGHT!"** his ada said.

"Which ones? We have a pile of 'em," Ironhide said as they turned to walk to the door.

"All of them," Alor said with a wink at his son.

"He's kidding, right?" Ironhide asked as he walked with his father toward the bridge room.

Blackjack shrugged with a grin. "With your ada? Who knows?"

They entered the bridge room and were home in seconds.

-0-Paragon and Arrow

He had come a day earlier to watch the removal of their infants from their containment. They would now be going home with them. It had been a frantic moment of twirling in a circle in the middle of their living room before Arrow who watched with a grin pointed out how most of what they needed was in place. He was waiting for Paragon to get a moment to help him pick out personal things like protective clothing and bedding in the local stores of The City. When they did after lots of looking and personal discussion, they agreed that Eeyore was adorable.

He hurried to the Femme Hospital where Arrow was waiting, embracing him in the lobby as he paced waiting for Paragon to arrive. He had a bag filled with soft things which he set on a chair nearby. "I want to make bedding pads for our carry holds so the infants are comfortable when we take them home."

"How?" Paragon asked with uncharacteristic nervousness.

"Like this," Arrow said with a grin. He pulled out soft blue and green infant blankets and folded them into squares. Stacking them, he turned to Paragon. "Open your hatch."

He did, then Arrow put them inside, fussing until they were just right. He did the same for himself and with Paragon's help they were just so as well. When that was accomplished, he pulled out two little onsie garments. "The staff at 'Baby Inn Boutique' in Terra said this will be a good outside thing for a while. It fits them from helm to ped. Good thing neither has wings. This would get problematic."

"They **should** have wings," Paragon said slightly reproachful. He had lost that argument to Arrow who wanted their oldest kids to fit in more.

"Being Seeker is something I'm proud of but I want the kids to fit in, Paragon. I don't want them ever to feel like I did."

"Those orns are long past. I want them to be Seeker too," Paragon persisted to no avail.

"The next ones. These? I want them to be grounders like you. You really took a chance on bonding with me. It hurt your career before the war and it made things difficult with Megatron. Humor me."

That was that.

They walked into the separation area of the hospital and greeted Gypsy who had stopped in to help with a difficult separation of a refugee Seeker. She hugged both. "I am so glad to be here. I can't wait to see them. I have so little experience and knowledge of Seeker-grounder infants. I was surprised that they would need incubation. New information for me."

"We're glad to help you," Arrow said with a chuckle.

They walked into the incubation nursery which had fifty chambers in the room filled with babies. The one with theirs had their images in the slots marked 'genitors' and all pertinent family and contact information. Gypsy helped the tech move the incubator, a miracle of copper, silver and glass to the delivery room for Seekers nearby. In and on shelves and cabinets on its walls were all the tools and devices to meet any emergency that could befall a Seeker and the newest infants, grounder-Seeker combinations which were becoming more common given repeal of laws and no more need to apply for permission to bond. They stood to one side as the techs carefully opened the chamber and removed the babies. They were washed and gently dried as plugs entered their necks for baselines. Soon they were laying on warmed blankets staring at the world for the first time.

Arrow and Paragon stood nearby paralyzed in place as they stared at their children. Gypsy turned to them. "You need to come and help your children so you can take them home." She smiled at their plight which was typical, especially so among those who never figured to be in this position. The more dedicated to their careers mechs were, the more stunned they tended to be upon separation. Abstract was one thing, reality was another. They glanced at each other, then walked forward. Two infants looked up at them, one copper colored with emerald touches, a copy of Paragon almost to a tee and the other lustrous brown and green like his ada. They had amber optics, a nod to their disdain of the Decepticons and reluctance to commit to a color that was still being digested through their rapidly changing minds. Blue was pretty but perhaps for the next ones?

Change was a process.

"You will need to guard them against cold," Gypsy said gently.

They stared at her, then jolted. Paragon reached into the bag, then pulled out the tiny clothes. "We brought this. They said at the Baby Inn Boutique that this was warmer than other things at this age."

Gypsy grinned at them, then nodded. "It is. You can put it on them. They won't break."

They glanced at each other, then Arrow stepped back slightly. Paragon looked at him, then the clothing, then the babies. "How?" he asked.

Gypsy showed them, explained their gear, then told them of Home Healthcare Outreach for new genitors that would be visiting them twice an orn for a decaorn. They were tremendously relieved to know parenting and baby handling lessons could be had. When they were finally ready to go, they gently put them into their blanket-lined holds. Heading out, they walked with almost exaggerated care until they reached their home. Standing in the hallway waiting, a grinning Prowl waited with a big basket for the new genitors filled with congratulations, things and a note from Optimus expressing his happiness for all four of them. Prowl went inside, showed them all the shortcuts he had learned, then helped them feed their babies for the first time. They would have a much better beginning than they would have otherwise. Prowl would add two more to his loaner collection.

-0-Ratchet

Ratchet reached his house, then entered. It was immaculate as he expected though it was evident that more lived here than before. There was another bed in Orion's room, one for Sunspot who had given his own up for the newbie kids. There were books on the coffee table, books that were for school and extra chairs around the extended table by the window. He checked out the place, then the fridge and food cupboards. They were nearly empty. As he did, Ironhide walked in. "Hi, Ironhide. You're just in time."

"For a 'face?" the big mech asked hopefully.

"No. A trip to the grocery store. We have several hundred growing younglings living here eating us out of house and home. Time to go food shopping," Ratchet said turning Ironhide's aft to go.

"Can't we do it after we 'face? A mech has needs. **I, IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS NEED A 'FACE!"** he said as the door opened to his smiling genitors.

"Why, Ironhide, thank you for sharing that bit of news with your old ma and pa," Alor said with a giant smile. Blackjack who had one of his own laughed aloud. "You are a sorry sad sack, Ironhide," he said as Ratchet pushed Ironhide out into the hallway.

"We're going to the grocery store. Wanna come?" Ratchet asked with a big grin.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Alor said slipping his arm through Ratchet's. By the time they made it to the elevator, Appa Ratchet, Appa Chan, Amma Corr and Amma Docker holding Prowler to the **WORLD DESTROYER'S** chagrin would join them.

It would be epic.

-0-Flint

He walked through the space bridge, then paused for a message from his brother. Nodding to the Officer of the Orn with a big grin, he headed out and made his way to The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex for what he would understand was the competitive blood sport of food shopping.

-0-TBC 4-22-15 **edited 5-18-15**


	416. Chapter 416

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 416)

-0-On the street near the Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched the parade of Ratchet and his familia wander toward the Mall of Metroplex. Glancing at the others, Barbara Morshower grinned. :I think that the Mausoleum can wait a moment. Let's go see what the Pied Piper is up to:

Everyone grinned and nodded, then gunned their segways heading along the curb toward the vast greatness that was the business district of Metroplex.

-0-Pausing at the door of The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex

They stood together staring at the seemingly endless interior of the first grocery store on Mars. It was beautiful, lit artistically and filled with an almost unbelievable tonnage and assortment of just about everything. Ratchet grinned. "This never gets old."

Alor chuckled. "It doesn't does it," he said, then stepped forward to get a cart. Behind him, the others followed, Ironhide, Flint and Blackjack taking a cart for just themselves: **'SLAG IT, RATCHET! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO FIND!'**. Ratchet grinned, then took his own, following the three smirking mechs as they followed Alor.

They turned to the vegetable aisle which was island after island of bunched 'vegetables' and other Cybertronian items that might be classified the same way back home. Monitors here and there played short videos about how to make things with the mostly unfamiliar looking items heaped all around.

Ratchet stared at ears of corn, then turned to look for a bag. Nearby looking at bananas, the three mechs were talking about what constituted a good one. He smothered a snicker, then got a bag filling it with 'ears of corn' for the cart. Moving along, he got a lot of 'vegetables' because they were good for you as they said, then turned in time for Ironhide to reach for a 'tomato'. **"DON'T!"** Ratchet said too late as Ironhide's grip made sauce of the big beef steak style tomato in his servo.

Ironhide stared at the tomato dripping in his servo, then glanced around. Lifting some bananas, he stuck it deep under them. "There. No fuss, no muss."

"No class," Ratchet said behind the three. They turned to see him servos on hip assemblies with a **GIANT** glower on his face.

"Gotta run," Ironhide said taking the cart and pushing on. Flint and Blackjack hustled after him.

Grinning, Ratchet went back to his cart and continued the list he had in his 'Household Slag' file internally.

-0-Tres Amigos

They ambled along then took a sharp left turn heading off into the hinterlands toward animal food and personal items. Pausing long enough to get a big bag of dog food, they turned down the aisle that seemed to stretch into infinity and held every sort of thing a mech or femme needed (or not) to look smoking hot (or not). Blackjack stopped before polish and wax, finding his favorite brands, then tossing them into the cart. Ironhide snickered. "Making the old chassis gleam are ya?"

"Yep," Blackjack said. "Your old ada is a lion in the sack. I have to look my best."

Ironhide just missed vapor lock by deca-scintilimeters. Flint and Blackjack walked past him with big grins on their faces as he stood optics twirling.

**SNAP!**

Ironhide turned to follow, his optical ridges in major frown mode. But they turned toward the candy aisle so he got better fast. Ruminating on what kind of candy was 'good for ya' and 'easy on the figure', they got all the candy they usually did figure be damned. Their cart was filling up as they walked to rejoin Alor who had cornered Ratchet to give a short mini lesson on the 'miracle of spices and additives'. The three stared at the two, then took a detour down the booze aisle.

Win-win.

Ratchet stood listening to Alor with glazed optics. If Ratchet were a human he would cook with the simplest of ingredients and a bent frying pan. Given the zillion years of war without even the slightest amenities (usually) his need/desire for 'cuisine' had diminished down to nothing(ness from necessity) especially if he had to cook it. Alor for whom hope always springs eternal(ly) and who was asked on occasion to write cookbooks made the effort with his hilarious and talented son-in-law anyway. Ratchet listened as best he could but it was all Greek to him.

Meanwhile, the tres amigos had arrived in the canned goods aisles where Cybertronian facsimiles of human food could be found. There was also their featured display items nearby called bar-be-cue, a form of food even alien mechs learned to love.

"Look at this," Ironhide said holding up flat cans with nice labels.

"What is it?" Blackjack asked as he looked at something called jalapenos.

"Sardines in mustard sauce," Ironhide said throwing half a dozen cans into the cart.

"What's a sardine?" Flint asked as he leaned against a display, a big grin on his face.

"Nectar of the gods," Ironhide said. "We can have some when we get home."

Blackjack held up a jar with pretty red bulb-like items inside. "This is nice. What's a habanero?"

It went into the cart too.

"Where are the others?" Ratchet asked as he and Alor headed for the 'meat' section.

"I'm afraid to ask," Alor said with a grin.

"Ironhide always gets stupid stuff. I had a cabinet made for his slag and its in the berth room closet. The infants used to go into his kitchen cupboard and get into things. I'm surprise they're still alive."

Alor laughed, then looked at Ratchet. "I have a secret. I turned half of our tower storage locker into a pantry. I have a huge freezer there too."

"Flag. I'm coming to dinner at your house," Ratchet said as they paused beside a huge heaping pile of 'sea food'.

"Standing invite," Alor said with a grin as he began to look at 'salmon' and 'halibut'.

Meanwhile …

"Look at the cookies." -Blackjack having a moment

"I know. Its awesome." -Ironhide joining him.

"I like the Oreo things." -Flint weighing in as he dropped the (two) world's most favorite cookies into the cart. "Double stuff. My favorite."

"Take the ones with the green stuff. Its sort of … minty it says." -Blackjack checking the label for minty

More join the cart.

Moving along, they add more. Fig Newtons. Something called eclair cookies. 'Sugar' wafers. Oatmeal raisin. Veronicas. Nillas. All of them.

"That looks good. Don't tell Ratchet." -Ironhide hallucinating

"Alie turned the locker in the basement into a pantry and food storage place." -Blackjack dispensing intel

"Frag. What a great idea. I can hide stuff in the locker." -Ironhide making plans. He turns and dumps more cookies into the cart. "Ice cream now." He turns and the others follow looking furtively for you-know-who.

The humans who had caught up watched three monster sized mechanisms stealthing down a corridor and decide to follow. It would be a good choice.

The ice cream aisle was a big deal on Mars among the Cybertronians. No one had ever heard of ice cream until in a moment that will live in the annals of culinary history among The People, Rampage discovered how to make it.

**HUZZAH! THE SKIES OPENED AND SHAFTS OF LIGHT CAME DOWN FROM THE MOST HIGH!**

Then he brewed a batch and ate all of it himself.

Ironhide opened a door, then pulled out a huge tub of Neapolitan. Grinning at his old pa and uncle, he put it in the cart. "Has all three. Don't have to have one of each."

"Where's the fun in that?" Blackjack said pulling out tubs of ice cream of all kinds. "Get a whole bunch and put a scoop of each in a bowl."

"Throw up later," Flint said with a grin. "Get that one. I like orange."

They did.

Onward they went.

Ratchet and Alor walked back from checkout with empty carts. They would begin again to get the rest of the list while their order was boxed, waiting for their message to send it to their homes. Carrying endless loads of slag from your car to your house wasn't a problem here.

"Where are they now?" Ratchet asked looking around.

"I don't know. I find that disquieting," Alor said standing on tip toes to look around.

"You and me both," Ratchet said as they pressed onward.

Meanwhile …

"You really need to choose."

"I will."

"Ironhide ..."

"I have **my** standards, Atar. **I won't fall below them.**" -Ironhide blowing it out his butt

"What standards? You eat macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes," Flint said with a grin. "Even I as unclear about human food as I am knows that's not done."

"It tastes good," Ironhide said with a sniff. It did. To him.

"Choose." -Blackjack about to slap his sparkling on the back of his helm

Ironhide vented a sigh, gave a gimlet optic, then chose his favorite washing detergent. He put it and a cleanser that made cleaning the sink easier into the cart, then turned to the two. **"THERE! SATISFIED!?"**

"Yep," Blackjack said with a grin. "Drive on, Gridley."

Ironhide did pushing the filling cart as they walked along. Ignoring the personal item shelf for the femmes, they made it to the major intersection that could take them anywhere. "Cheese. We don't have cheese," Ironhide said turning the cart to go there.

"Yes. How can we live without cheese?" Flint said with a grin.

"I hear ya," Blackjack said with a smile. They would spend a bit of time tasting this and that bit, then pile on about fifty pounds of half a dozen types including a big wheel of brie. That would have pride of place until they reached the cracker aisle. Then it would only be half a wheel of brie and two empty boxes of crackers.

Alor and Ratchet walked along throwing in 'meat', 'fish', 'cold cuts' and the odd condiment associated with them. As they reached the big in-store intersection they halted. Alor and Ratchet smiled brilliantly. "Prowl."

Prowl who was scanning the list on his household datapad looked at them. "Ratchet … Alor."

"What brings you here? I figured you would have to be pried loose from the mission with a crowbar," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl assumed a smug expression. "Some of us can do many things at once. For instance, I am grocery shopping for my family after doing my good deed welcoming Paragon and Arrow into genitorhood."

**"WHAT! THEY SEPARATED WITHOUT ME! THE SLAGGERS!** What did the infants look like? Cute?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

Prowl who blinked at the change from insane to near normal in his brother from another ada smirked. "Cute? How inadequately you speak about my newest personal children."

"You saw them. Are they home?" Ratchet asked with a narrowing of his optical ridges.

"Home and enjoying the enormous basket of goodwill and baby things I took them. You see, Ratchet, some of us can do more than one thing at a time." Prowl grinned at him smugly. Ratchet grinned back, both of them moving closer. Then Prowl stepped back to his cart. "Right. That's that. See ya." He then turned briskly and went down the candy aisle.

Ratchet watched him go, then looked at Alor. "That is one first class slagger. Come with me." He turned his cart heading for the housewares department. Pausing before the washing things, he pulled a big clothes basket with handles out of the stack. Putting it on the top of the cart, he looked at Alor. "Let's fill it up and send it to Paragon."

Alor laughed aloud. "You are certifiable."

"You knew that going in," Ratchet said with a grin. "Let's go." They turned together and began to fill a clothes basket full of just about anything and everything new genitors could want and need.

Or not.

-0-Later that afternoon

A rap on the door brought Arrow. He opened it to reveal two youngling mechs holding up an enormous basket filled with all kinds of things. Making a festive bouquet, several dozen baby booties were gathered and twisted to look like flowers. He blinked. "Do you have the right place?"

The kids smiled. "This is for you. Its from Ratchet and his family."

Arrow grinned, then took the basket. The kids hurried off to deliver more stuff as he carried it into the kitchen and set it on the table. Paragon rose from his chair, then paused beside Arrow. "Ratchet and his family?"

Arrow nodded. They unpacked it. Inside were baby things that included mittens and hats. Also included were dinners that only needed heating, drinks and funny cards for them with their best wishes. In the bottom were toys for the infants, a picture frame for the 'first pictures of the infants' and boxes of candy.

Arrow grinned. "That mech is a hoot."

Paragon grinned. "He is. I wonder if he heard that Prowl had done the same earlier."

"Is there any doubt?" Arrow replied with a laugh. "Its always that thought that counts." He glanced at Paragon. "Its nice."

Paragon nodded. "It is."

They stood together looking at their new stuff, then put a couple of dinners in the heater. They would be delicious and welcomed. The night would pass in less nervous tension that it might have otherwise. For the first time in their bond, the two felt safe.

-0-TBC 4-23-15 **edited 4-24-15**


	417. Chapter 417

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 417)

-0-At The Grocery in the Mall At Metroplex

**:IRONHIDE!:**

Three huge bots slowed, then looked down. :Barbara Morshower: Ironhide replied with a grin. He had a mech's appreciation of the human femmes, something that seemed hardwired into them. It had led to many long discussions among the soldiers, civilians and scientists that lived here late at night when things were mellow.

"They treat the women here so well. I wonder if it's because they don't have many in their own culture?" Barbara mused. She looked at Leonora who was sitting with them in the Sciences Habitat late at night when the men were in the Tower Habitat having their all night poker games and bull fests. "You have the most contact with them than anyone else I think. We're getting better but they let you in to film things that I would think would be off limits."

"I asked them once. They sort of looked at me. They hadn't thought about it, then Hound said, "We just like you. You femmes are nice."

An aww moment for Hound, a beloved mech among the humans was had. Leonora grinned. "I'll ask them in an interview."

"What's the strangest thing you ever asked and they actually answered?" Judy Witwicky asked as Sam walked through on his way back to the Tower. "Good night, son!"

"Good night, Mom. Everyone," Sam said as he walked to the hatch door and a fast buzz toward home.

"Where were we?" Judy asked as she filled her glass with more wine. "Oh yeah. Gossip, Leonora."

Everyone laughed, then Leonora grinned. "I once asked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker off the record what constitutes beauty for a Cybertronian. What do they have to see to go whoa."

"Damn. I want to go with you on assignment," Judy said with a chuckle. "What did they say?"

"They wouldn't do it on tape and I didn't ask them to. I wanted to know for myself. They said that they knew it when they saw it. They said that Blue was beautiful for them because he was beautiful overall. They liked his wings. Wings are a big deal. It sort of shows higher caste status because a low caste wouldn't have an information-based job."

"Prowl is high caste," Sheila Conroy replied. "That makes sense. Bluestreak is mid."

"I didn't know that," Judy Witwicky said.

"They thought his face was beautiful. Some like solid color faces and some like height. Design is a big indicator. Chevrons are sexy and beautiful too, attracting others attention. They also like detailing. Some detailing is sexy, others more attractive than some kinds. Then they told me that among their kind Ratchet was considered a real looker, really beautiful to other mechs. They said that most mechs consider Ironhide a lucky mech to be bonded to a good looker like Ratchet. The impression I got was that Ratchet is considered a beauty."

They all considered that, then Barbara Morshower nodded. "I can see that."

"You can?" Lonnie Epps asked. "I love Ratchet probably more than any other Cybertronian I know. I love him like a brother but I would be hard pressed to note that. No offense and don't tell him that."

Leonora nodded. "They both got kind of defensive because even as much as I love Ratchet, I told them it was hard to see. It was sort of the reason that they hide so much from us. They aren't up to the ridicule they would get from Earth."

"They would get it too," Sarah Lennox said with an edge to her voice. "Some mechs are really good looking and its obvious. Prowl, Jetta and Devcon. You can't go further than Devcon to know that. Some are more subtle. I don't claim to see what they see in Ratchet but I love him so much. I find it awesome that they do. Ratchet is a beauty in his society and that is fascinating."

Leonora nodded. "They acknowledged that Sunstreaker was too. He is much desired for his looks and it got them into huge trouble in the past with mechs like Sentinel wanting to possess him. Some of the males were very predatory toward him because of it. Sideswipe is considered beautiful too. Sentinel actually had Sideswipe jailed to turn Sunstreaker around. Sideswipe got stomped in prison but Sunny got him out. It's quite a story.""

It was silent a moment. "Another reason to hate Sentinel. I think they actually are beautiful, those two. I can see it in both of them," Lonnie said. "They are more squared into what makes sense to me for looks. Ratchet is different and hilarious. He's good hearted and fun. That makes him beautiful to me."

They nodded...

"Barbara Morshower. Do you know my uncle and father?" Ironhide asked.

:We met the General: she said nodding at Blackjack with a smile. :I don't think we have met your uncle:

"This is Flint, my ada's younger brother. Flint, this is Barbara Morshower, Lonnie Epps, Sarah Lennox, Rosa Figueroa, Judy Witwicky, the AllSpark's ada and Sallie Spencer, all of them spouses or adas of N.E.S.T. soldiers."

They exchanged pleasantries, then Barbara got down to business. :We were going to do our turn at the Mausoleum for the N.E.S.T. family's guild when we saw you heading this way. What are you getting in your cart?:

"The finest kind of stuff. Maybe you can tell me something," Ironhide said reaching in to pick up a bottle. "What are habaneros?"

:The hottest chilies practically known to man. What are you doing with them? They can peel paint off the wall. Imagine a seething flow of lava going in and eventually coming out as it burns its way there: Barbara replied.

The mechs glanced at each other, then the bottle. It was then returned to the shelf along with the spicy hot pesto sauce, the smoking hot bar-be-cue sauce and a bunch of pimento olives. The olives? Because they were made and bottled by the same company. One couldn't be too careful.

They bantered, then moved forward comparing items together as they did. The femmes of Earth and the mechs of Mars filled the basket in no time.

-0-At the check out area

They had gotten their groceries bagged and boxed, baked goods and all, then waited at the check out for the cart filled with slag driven by Ironhide to arrive. They could see the three coming down the wide open aisle that led directly where they stood waiting.

Ironhide saw them, then paused to pretend to check something in the cart. "Fraggers at twelve o'clock."

Everyone turned to look as Ironhide grimaced. **"YOU DON'T ALERT THE ENEMY THAT YOU SEE THEM! SERIOUSLY!?"**

Blackjack grinned. "You don't think they have us on internal sensors?"

Ironhide glowered at his father, then looked at the laughing humans on segways that had gathered around them like little puppies. "How about you going up and engaging the enemy so we can slip past them? Once we're in line they can't do anything."

:For you three, the moon: Judy Witwicky said as she turned her segway. With the others in tow, they buzzed forward to where Alor and Ratchet stood with a grin.

When they reached the two, Ironhide girded his shapely loins, then glanced at the other two. "Cover me. I'm going in." With that, he moved forward careening his cart for the check out stand just past his ada and bond. The other two who laughed aloud followed.

Sit-Rep: **OPERATION GET PAST THE BALL AND CHAIN**. (And Ada too)

Target: Check out stand

Goal: Reach target with prong still intact

Plan A: Run fast enough that the big ped of the bond can't be used to trip the bigger peds of the ball and chain formerly known as Ironhide, **DESTROYER OF WORLDS**, et al.

Outcomes to be desired: Given the ideas percolating in his helm, there was a desire to change the mostly empty family storage locker in the basement of his building into a 'gentleman's club' for hanging out as well as eating whatever the frag he wanted. What he had to do was get the first cart load of manly man food past The Boss intact.

Necessary assistance and assistants: A father who was laughing as he trailed, an uncle who was farther behind because he wanted to see his brother aka Alor and nephew-in-law aka Ratchet '86' his nephew aka nephew in public. Neither of them were worth a damn in the long run the final report would report.

Probability of success: 10% probability of tipping the cart over himself, 35% probability of getting body slammed by his bond, 40% probability of getting body slammed by his own ada, 31% probability of tripping over his own big peds, 85% probability of running over his own body in his zeal to get the cart filled with manly man food around the humans gathering around the two mech obstacle before him, 56% probability of ramming into a wall trying to get around everyone and eating a cart handle in his chassis, 55% possibility that the huge bag of dog food would break, he would slip on it and bury himself in the huge bin of 'in season peaches' he had somehow missed on the first two runs through the store … he **LOVED** in season peaches … 100% likelihood that he would overshoot the check out and plant himself into the warehouse just past the check out and find himself shrink wrapped on a pallet for delivery later …

Probability of failure: 412%

Plan B: What plan B?

It would live in the annals of somewhere what it looked like when a **WORLD DESTROYER** skirted a passel of segways, twirled to leap over them, landed hard and gripped a runaway cart before it slammed into the check out counters. Jamming on his own brakes, he gripped the cart and pulled it short of a femme with enormous optics who was looking at him as the footsteps of doom. When he had control, he sauntered smugly forward and pushed it into line. Ratchet would be unable to parse the contents now, the slagger. He turned with a smug self satisfied grin to see the blank stares of nearly everyone on this side of the store. He stared at them, then shifted uneasily. It was then that everyone watching including the femme and the check out personnel broke into spontaneous loud clapping. He preened for a moment, then turned to the clerks who were laughing loudly. **"BOX 'EM UP! I, IRONHIDE, DESTROYER OF WORLDS WANT HOME DELIVERY!"**

Ratchet laughed loudly, then punched Ironhide in the chassis. They waited until the mix was boxed, the location of delivery mysteriously given over the internal line, then they turned to walk out after bidding the humans adieu. They buzzed off to the Mausoleum to do community good deeds as the mechs of the Ratchet and Ironhide menagerie walked home.

-0-At home

"The elders should have stuck around, 'Jack, for the fun."

"Shuffle board at the Senior Center is pretty cutthroat, Alie. I would hate to play with anyone of them, but I am glad that they're starting to do things and find friends," Blackjack said as he helped put things away. "Is that box for the basement?"

"Those three boxes, Only One. Will you take them down and stock the shelves? I'm keeping these for dinner but the rest goes in the freezer," Alor said as he dug into the boxes to put things away in the kitchen. The extremely appointed with all manner of beautiful cooking objects kitchen. That one. The one a gourmet cook with an internal recipe file that would make The Food Channel fall down and weep. That one.

Cut to ...

**"IRONHIDE! HELP ME HERE!"**

Ironhide watched Ratchet's aft as he was bent over to put things in the lower shelves. He himself was sitting in his chair wishing he had a zip gun. "I'm admiring your aft, you good looking old slagger."

Ratchet turned to look at him. "Your sweet talking turns me on, Only One."

"Time for that 'face?" Ironhide asked with a big hopeful smile.

"Nope." Ratchet grinned, then bent over again though he didn't have to. He was just putty in Ironhide's servos. "The infants are out in a couple of joors. What are you going to do?"

"Help my atar," Ironhide said jumping up after getting messaged by The Home Store about his last minute order. "Gotta motor." He turned and ran for the door. He was out before Ratchet could turn to see the door close. He grinned. "Slagger. What are you up to, Ironhide?" he mused to himself. Then he turned back to the job at servo.

-0-Down below the tower in the well lit, heated and all around spacious locker area of the building

Ironhide stood outside his father's locker watching him stow food on shelves and in the huge double freezer that his ada had made and sent down. "These are huge, these lockers."

Blackjack nodded as he worked, Flint leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he watched. "Allie wanted a pantry and I wanted a gun closet. Still could live down here with all this room."

"You wouldn't starve," Flint said with a grin. "What's in yours, Ironhide?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Ironhide said with a huge grin.

-0-TBC 4-24-15** edited 5-18-15**


	418. Chapter 418

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 418)

-0-Down in the bowels of the … Mars

Both turned to the big grinning mech and felt fear. They had dealt with that look many times in the growing up of the madcap (who knew) youngling who had ruled their sparks since forever. They now dealt with it on the various faces of their grand children/grand nephews/grand niece and it was as scary and hard as it ever was. "What do you have in your processor, Ironhide and how much is it going to hurt?" Blackjack asked from experience.

"Come with me," Ironhide said as he walked next door to his own locker. Next to him on the other side was the locker (empty) of the great grandgenitors. In terms of sheer square footage, it paid to live next door to each other. He opened the door and it slid up silently. Inside, barely taking up a scintilla of the space enclosed was an interesting pile of slag. Big shelves along the back wall held ordinance and guns. They were mostly empty waiting for more but that was still under the berth in his apartment. Along the wall next to the big shelves were four little cribs lined up side-by-side. Next to that on the floor were two little box beds, Orion's and Sunspot's from Diego. A big box contained every toy and book they ever got to have neatly stacked and carefully sorted. That was it.

"You really have to cut the cord, son," Blackjack said looking at the little cribs with the infant's names carved into their sides.

"Those are heirlooms," Ironhide said defiantly. "I'm holding them for the sparkling's sparklings."

"Ah." –Blackjack and Flint

"Slaggers. Here's what I have in mind," Ironhide said with a grin. He stared at the two most important mechs in his life even though that list included the following as well … all his kids of the boy persuasion young and old, his one and onliest little Princess, Hero, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Drift and Springer because he was a dedicated atar even if he never 'borned' them, Ultra Magnus because he liked to frag with him, his ada and Bluestreak, Prowl because Prowl was so … Prowl, Optimus because they were brothers no matter what anyone said or implied (about his ada), Comet and Turbo because they were so lovely his spark squeezed each time he saw them, Hercy because he was Hercy, Kup because he backed Ironhide almost always to the wall and beyond, Hound because he secretly wanted to adopt him himself, all the femmes in Elita's group because he knew the story and admired them 3,000% more than he already did, Devcon because, the priests because … do you really need a reason? ... all of Ratchet's family and Ratchet, the biggest, wildest, sexiest, fragging slagger of them all plus more to be named later.

Those guys.

Flint and Blackjack listened, then did something usually not normal for them. They jumped on the idea as The Greatest Thing Since the Last Greatest Thing Ever.

Ironhide felt reborn.

That is when the delivery guys began to arrive. As Flint was fixing the huge flat screen to the wall nearby, Ironhide was ordering the last touches to the perfection that he and his crew expected to have created in less time than one would expect. Monkey motions ensued as things were delivered, set up and plugged in. When the groceries brought from the store personally picked out earlier by all three were finally delivered, they were stowed in the artfully designed stuff that Ironhide had found on the internet and sent to The Home Store whose motto was, "If you can dream it, we can deliver it. Fast."

Good slagging motto Ironhide thought as he watched the last bit of the delivery kids leave with all the boxes. He and his homeys, Black Jacked and DJ Flint stared at him as he went gangster in his processor for a moment. Then he snapped back to reality. **"ISN'T THIS GREAT!?"** he asked.

Flint and Blackjack unaware that they now had gangsta cred looked around the room. "He really needed that club house when he was little didn't he," Flint said with a grin.

Blackjack nodded with a grin. "He did. So did I." He looked at his grinning son. "You did genius today, son. I will tell you … this is genius."

Ironhide was around the moon.

-0-Upstairs coming down

Alor and Ratchet made their way downward to the lock up where Alor was going to stow some more things missed when Blackjack and Flint came downward earlier. Stepping off the elevator, they headed toward the locker, then paused in front of it. Glancing at each other, they walked toward Ratchet's, then paused before the gigantic open door. Inside, sitting on easy chairs, their peds up on a coffee table, Blackjack, Flint and Ironhide relaxed in what could only be described as a gentleman's lounge. That is, it would be but for the cribs reduced to component parts and nested inside each other in the corner. "Well, we were busting our afts and you were drinking sherry in the drawing room, Heathcliff," Alor said with a grin.

After accessing the internet and finding out that Heathcliff was an violent brooding slagger with a penchant to be a fragger, they grinned almost as one. "That's us," Flint said.

Ratchet and Alor walked in to get the full effect. "You were only gone a couple of joors and you did this or is this the end product of a long process?" Alor asked. "I want to know because I have a honey-do list waiting for both of you."

Blackjack laughed. "Two joors, that's all it took. Ironhide had the battle plan, we were the troops."

Ironhide preened a moment. "This is only phase one. I want to cut the wall between this room and your amma's. I think we need a pool table and a bar."

Everyone laughed including Alor and Ratchet, then they looked around with appraising optics at the 'man cave' around them. They were in what could only be said was the lounge area. Beyond them was a table with numerous chairs for card games and other slag. A manly man chandelier hung over it, something that looked like a mass of deer antlers braided together. The back wall had the weapons and gear but it was artfully displayed.

A huge wood-like cabinet was nearby that turned out to be a big freezer. Inside of it were tubs of ice cream and other things that would be anathema to anyone with a conscience or a strict diet. It made the mouth water. Nearby on the wall, a set of three shelves held special objects just for the three who sat grinning with pleasure at Alor and Ratchet's delight. On the top shelf were three glasses stein-like in design that bore their names etched on their clear surface. Below that were three bowls bearing their names and three silver spoons artfully spaced. They were lined up like the glasses. On the third shelf in a place of honor was a big silver ice cream scoop. On the wall across from the lounge area was a huge flat screen TV that would do the honors for the lounge-ees when they came down to play in their clubhouse. Ratchet noted the rug on the floor, a tasteful magenta.

We are talking about Ironhide here.

He looked at the three with a grin. "This is a nice play house, boys. I'm impressed."

"It's our man house … our manly man hangout," Ironhide said with intense smugness. "No adas and bonds allowed."

Pillows hit him on the face as he sat smugly smugging, one thrown by Ratchet and another by Alor. "You slagger. I give you the best breems of my short attention span when you were growing up and this is the reward I get?"

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin. He gave in when Alor decided to sit on his lap. "Alright. Everyone in the Tough Guy Club who wants Ada and what's his name to be members raise your servo."

Blackjack did with a grin at his bond as Flint did as well. They looked at Ironhide who hurriedly raised his servo.

"Thanks, Ironhide. I have never felt so supported and included," Ratchet said with a laugh. "When does the party start?"

"Put it on the agenda for the next meeting," Ironhide said with a smile at his father who laughed loudly.

"When is the next meeting?" Alor asked.

"Never?" Ironhide said before his ada slapped his helm.

"**GET ME ICE CREAM, OLD MECH! I HAVE SPOKEN**!" Ironhide said as he pushed his luck.

He got it. In his lap.

-0-Later that afternoon

They walked into the house, the littlest ones running swiftly. They paused to look up and saw both genitors. That is when the tears and wailing began in earnest.

Moments later …

They sat in their chairs, their laps filled with infants all vying to tell of their adventures and woes at the same time. Sitting on a couch across from them watching with interest and shyness, Bo, Reflector and Co-D waited with Sunspot and Spot for the hoo-haw to die down.

"This is fun," Ratchet said with a grin at Ironhide who held Prowler and Hero on his lap as he held Orion and Praxus. "We're having fun, right?"

"I'll let you know when we do," Ironhide said with a grin.

-0-Later after the hoo-haw

They sat at the table for the first time as a complete family waiting for be served. Ratchet had cooked up a few sides but the main dishes were ordered in. It was a funny thing on two worlds that no matter how much food you get at the store, when you get home there is never anything to eat. When everyone was served, Ratchet and Ironhide sat. "Eat up, younglings. The night is young," Ironhide said.

They began to eat, the three newbies still shy. "Do you have homework?" Ratchet asked.

"We do, Ada. Tomorrow is the last orn before weekend. What are we going to do then? Will you be home from Cybertron?" Sunspot asked.

"We will. Hopefully, things are going good enough for us to be here over the weekend. After that, Uncle Optimus will have to decide," Ratchet said.

"I hope you can stay home," Sunspot said.

"I do too, Ada," Hero said with a slight anxiety. "We missed you."

"We missed you too, Princess," Ironhide said. "We heard that all of you were good little mechs and femmes. That's makes it easier for us to be away."

"**ATAR! I, ORION GOOD. I PLAYING GOOD. I GOING AND DOING GOOD! YOU GOOD!? I, ORION LOVE SHES!"** He smiled brilliantly as he pointed to everyone at the table in turn.

Laughter greeted that by everyone as Orion sucked up the goodness. Then Ironhide looked at Ratchet. "I have a surprise for everyone tonight. It's been in the works for a while but I got messaged this morning about it."

"That was the fuel that lit your club house fire then?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"It was," Ironhide said after a second's thought. "You could say I'm in my creative phase."

"Oh slag. What are you up to? How did you firewall it so completely?"

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I DO FIREWALLS!"** he said in his big blustery funny manner.

Everyone laughed including the three new kids. Reflector looked at him. "I think you're funny."

"Why, Ironhide … you have a new fan," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"I am Ironhide. **I** **HAVE FANS! I TREND ON TWITTER!**"

Laughter was the order of the orn.

-0-Up in the clouds

Prowl cleared away the dinner things, then looked at the sight he had missed for too long. Optimus was watching the news while the little mechs worked on their homework on the coffee table before him. Miracle and Sojourner were sitting on his lap, lounging against 'Daddy' while he unwound. The mission had been intensely draining and would continue to be so for some time. Four of the ten new metro-formers were repaired, then returned to the stationary parking space near Jupiter while four more were in their place. The repairs and upgrades would go on around the clock until they were ready to go to Cybertron. Prowl sat on the couch taking Sojourner into his arms. She snuggled in happily, staring up at her ada with a smile on her tiny pretty Optimus inspired face. "Arrow and Paragon have beautiful mechs."

"Try and let them have time here or completely off if possible. Especially Arrow. I would expect at least one of them will want to stay home for a while. Paragon is rather indispensable but play it by ear, Prowl," Optimus said.

Prowl nodded. "I will. The basket I sent them put Ratchet into a frenzy. I hear he and Alor sent one that you could sit in."

Optimus laughed. "I heard something else just a moment ago. Apparently, Ironhide is in a creative phase." He explained it to Prowl who laughed loudly. "We must get him a club warming gift. I have just the thing," he said as he explained it and the gift to Prime. Optimus laughed loudly and long. It felt thrillingly good.

-0-South of things

They drove up, a passel of younglings sitting in the bed of a big hulking truck while smaller ones sat in the cabin of a big search and rescue Hummer. They climbed out without falling, then Ratchet transformed. Reaching into Ironhide's cab, he removed Orion and Praxus who still flinched when their big old pa turned into a truck. Holding them distracted, waiting as the big younglings climbed out, Ironhide transformed. Turning to Ratchet with a grin, he nodded. "Let's go inside."

-0-TBC 4-25-15 **edited 5-18-15**


	419. Chapter 419

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 419)

-0-At a big facility south of town

They stared up at Ironhide, eight children without a clue. Then Orion turned and began to march with confidence toward the huge building nearby. "Where are you going, Spud?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

He looked over his shoulder, then pointed at the building. **"I, ORION GOING THERE!"** Then he soldiered onward.

Ratchet laughed, then looked down. "We better catch up."

The infants turned to run after Orion, gathering to walk with him. He took Reflector's servo as the youngster glanced back at Ratchet and Ironhide. They grinned at him as they followed. The infants walked toward a huge open door to the wide, incredibly long building ahead. It was designed to be a huge horse shoe shaped building, two long buildings across from each other under a covered roof, the space between deliberately wide to allow movement inside. Here and there were places to sit and watch whatever was happening here.

They entered, then paused. A very wide aisle separated what Sunspot knew to be stalls for horses. They lined each side of the building, their tall doors opening into huge spaces with room for their expected soon-to-be occupants. Sunspot ran to one, reached the latch and pulled it open. He ran inside and looked around, then ran out breathlessly to Ironhide. **"This is a horse barn! I see it! I see that horses will be here, Atar! Where are the horses!?"**

Ironhide grinned, then picked him up. They walked forward until they reached a stall that had a family name on the plate that announced the occupant and who it might belong to. He pointed to the plate. "This is our stall. We don't have a horse yet but we will. Maybe more than one but one to start. I think you kids have to decide what sort of horse it is."

Sunspot looked at him for a moment, an expression of almost impossible emotion on his face. **"A HORSE! WE CAN HAVE A HORSE!? I ASKED FOR ONE. I ASKED YOU AND ADA! YOU DID IT! YOU FOUND ME A DOG! NOW YOU FOUND A HORSE! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! YOU ARE MY HERO, YOU AND ADA! YOU FOUND ME A HORSE AND I'M SO HAPPY!"** Then he burst into tears. He hugged Ironhide's neck as tightly as he could as the others stared at him. It was uncomfortable a moment, then Bos turned to Ratchet. "What is a horse?" he asked.

They turned to walk to the office of the manager who would take care of this place for the colony. The Animal Center was contracted to manage and their leader and head biologist, Cormack was the on-site manager for this installation. Soon, they would begin to construct the protoforms for the horses that were going to become explosively popular if Sunspot was any gauge. All they needed was input from 'customers' and the agreement to a long list of things that they would have to do for the animals even if they would live in a stable that was full service.

Animal well being was always first and foremost.

Cormack who was working on a schematic for the exercise ring that the therapists would use to help their patients who could benefit from riding looked up with a smile. "Ironhide! You brought the family I see. Since when did you have eight younglings?"

"We actually have 12 but who's counting?" Ratchet said with a grin as he grabbed Orion. He was heading to a pile of riding gear that included bright silver bits and bridle parts.

Shiny is to an inquisitive baby what crack is to an addict.

"Do you want a tour?" Cormack asked of the mech who had gotten the ball rolling on the whole place because his little boy wanted a horse.

"We hope so," Ironhide said as he picked up Prowler and Praxus.

Cormack stepped around his desk and led them out of his big spacious office toward the barn again. "This is the biggest part of the installation, the housing for horses. Each animal will get a stall although the smaller horses … ponies and the like can share one. Some of the families that will be taking part have asked for more than one tiny horse or pony for their kids. We have priority for those who are part of the rehab system. This is going to be a powerful therapy they tell me. I'm so glad."

They walked along the long row of soon-to-be filled stalls where horses would spend their nights. Walking outside again, they peered into a huge barn facility that was filling with 'feed', energon, gear and other things necessary to the care and maintenance of big fauna. There was also a vet's station near the back door which bordered a huge gigantic paddock.

They walked to the fences and looked across the huge space which was still being constructed. There were rises and low points, carport-like structures for the animals to gather under for shade or protection from the elements. There were features under construction and some on the drawing boards to give the animals quality of life together. They were herd animals and they would probably live together that way in the open paddocks when they weren't with their owner-families. There were several gigantic fenced areas for them to run. They might be in one or the gates for all might be open to each other. It would depend on a lot of things but Cormack said they would recharge in the barns at night.

Sunspot listened intensely, glancing at the places Cormack pointed out sharply, before turning back to the big mech. All of it was being absorbed. They turned to go back to enter an arena next to the horse barn. "This is where the therapy will take place. The schools are thrilled at the idea and when my staff is trained with the help of two of the N.E.S.T. soldiers who grew up on ranches with horses, we will begin in earnest. I think they want to have riding be a part of the physical education program of the schools. You might find your horse being exercised by them off and on."

Ironhide nodded. "That will be fine. Anything that helps the infants the better."

They looked at things high and low, then walked back to the office. Cormack sat down, then grinned at the family. "What sort of horse are you looking for?"

Everyone glanced at Sunspot, then Ironhide set him on the edge of Cormack's desk. He stared at Ironhide who nodded. Looking at Cormack, he clenched his servos together in anxiety. "I want my horse," he said quietly.

Moments later, the protoform was on the screen. It was a huge horse, big enough for Ironhide to ride easily. It was immensely strong but incredibly sleek and beautiful. It was long legged, powerful and graceful. It looked like every thoroughbred race horse on Earth but different. Though he was smooth in configuration, it was obvious that he was a mechanical being.

His coat was deeply black, smooth with a gleam of well being. His legs were long and his black hooves glistened. His long curling mane hung halfway to the ground, flowing out of the long curve of his neck like a silken curtain. His tail was long and curly, a velvety black fountain of hair that brushed the ground. His eyes were large, brown and even on the screen spoke of intelligence and compassion. He bore a white star on his forehelm, a blaze of color in the silken darkness of his otherwise perfect configuration. He looked like speed personified and nothing that was suggested could persuade Sunspot to change him. He was the living embodiment of the secret dreams of a little mech who had never thought anything good was ever going to come his way. He was perfection.

Sunspot looked at Ironhide, then Cormack. "When can I see my horse? **I'M GOING TO CALL HIM STAR! HE HAS ONE ON HIS FACE! HIS NAME IS STAR!"**

Ironhide picked him up then looked at Cormack. "Is there a time or is this to be a future thing when the facility is finished?"

"We can do this tomorrow. The Priests were consulted and they concur. They will be asking for larger sparks, nothing dangerous and we will be downloading the files necessary for the spark to understand their role. They will also get the welcome message. They can choose or not. Tomorrow at the Temple around noon is the estimated time to do this."

Sunspot wobbled on Ironhide's arm in surprise, then looked at Ironhide. **"TOMORROW!? WE GET OUR HORSE TOMORROW!?"**

Ironhide hugged him. "It looks like it. Tomorrow, we have to take care of a horse, Sunspot."

**"I WILL! I WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM! YOU WILL TOO, RIGHT?!"** he asked Bos, Reflector and Co-D as they stood nearby staring up at him.

"I love this," Reflector said with typical 'kid loves a horse' bravado. **"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!** What do we do with a horse?"

**"WE RIDE HIM! WE GET ON HIS BACK AND HE LETS US RIDE HIM! I'LL SHOW YOU AT HOME! I HAVE VIDEOS OF HORSES IN MY COLLECTION!"** Sunspot said with enormous happiness. **"TOMORROW! TOMORROW WE CAN RIDE OUR HORSE, CO-D!"**

The three little mechs grinned, then glanced at each other. One of them, Bos, walked to Ironhide and leaned against his leg. "We will help you. I can't wait to ride a horse."

Ironhide grinned, then petted Bos's helm. "Tomorrow then."

They thanked Cormack who thanked them back. "Without you and Sunspot, Ironhide, this would not be here and I would not be having so much fun. I can't wait to see the horses too."

They chatted, then walked back to the road. Transforming, they drove back to the city, then went home to the house. They would spend the night in nervous expectation waiting for the next orn to come. It couldn't come fast enough.

-0-The next orn

The room was filled with ammas and appas, cats and dogs, nieces and nephews as the twins and Bluestreak joined the mob. Breakfast was barely touched as the infants spent the **INTERMINABLE** joors in a state of high agitation. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. It was slow, slow, slow. The door opened as Prowl looked inside carrying Sojourner in his arms. "I hear a great unveiling is going to happen today."

"**UNCLE PROWL! WE GET A HORSE TODAY! ARE YOU HERE TO COME WITH US!?"** Sunspot said as he turned from the window where he was staring out.

"Wild targs couldn't keep me away," Prowl said as he entered. Behind him the rest of the group came including Kestrel, Tagg and Prime. Infants ran in and everyone hugged in their excitement as the adults sat down.

**"DO WE GET TO RIDE YOUR HORSE, SUNSPOT!?"** -the three little mechs from upstairs

**"YOU DO! RIGHT, ATAR!?"** Sunspot asked his father.

"Yep." -Ironhide preening at having put one and possibly two over on Prowl

Optimus grinned. "Something tells me we have a horse in our future."

"I beat you to it. We're getting a horse too today," Prowl said before being buried in ecstatic little mechs.

"Slagger," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Fraud."

"Loser," Prowl said with a grin.

"I can't wait until football season is over," Kestrel said with a laugh.

"Don't worry," Ironhide said. "Neither of them will be winning the Primus Cup this year."

That got the avalanche of scorn and derision it deserved. Then it was time to go.

-0-TBC 4-25-15 **edited 5-18-15**

NOTES:

Cattie: Welcome aboard! Macaroni and Cheese with mashed potatoes was my dad's idea of heaven too. LOL! I loved him. He was so funny. Going to the store with the bots is based on going to the store with my mom and dad. They were hilarious. In fact, the bond of IvR is based on the bond between my folks. :D:D:D Writers write what they know. Welcome aboard again. Thank you for allowing me to entertain you. :D


	420. Chapter 420

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 420)

-0-At the homestead, pardner …

It was bedlam as Sunspot ran in circles and the infants joined him. Bos, Reflector and Co-D stood grinning at them as they waited wondering what was going to happen. Something great was obviously coming from the hoo-haw but they really had no idea beyond some idea about horses. When the adults were ready and everyone had their outer wear on, they turned to the door and began the parade toward the Temple.

"Why are we going to the Temple, Amma?" Reflector said as he took Ravel's servo.

Ravel smiled down at him. "That's where we will get the horse, infant. We're going to get him from the Well."

They looked at Ravel as they entered the elevator but the door shut on further conversation.

On the street, they gathered, then turned toward the Temple several Cybertronian city blocks away. It would be a long walk but it was made shorter by stuffing complaining infants into carry holds and lifting up the others for the ride. Bos sat on the arm of Ironhide listening as he pointed out the sights. Ratchet walked with Co-D and Reflector rode on the arm of Tie Down.

As they ambled along they picked up the odd human and Cybertronian who had heard a rumor from someone who knew someone who was in a guild or something who thought there might be a surprise at the Temple. They followed along including Bumblebee and First Aid who crossed the street from the club to join in the parade. Everyone went along in high spirits chatting and laughing except for Sunspot. He was too tense to do more than sit silently.

The sun overhead was bright but it was bitterly cold as they crossed the streets heading en masse to the Temple precinct. Traffic passed by, some of it honking or slowing to chat a second. Since the migration was now over, they were heading into a weekend without as heavy a burden though the effort on Cybertron was huge and demanded continual shifts from the population. The streets were still filled with refugees making their way into a new life and possibility. It was bright and cheerful.

But Sunspot was solemn and tense.

Reaching the huge open gate into the Temple grounds, they put infants down to walk inside. Sunspot clung to Appa Chan's neck so he held the infant closer. "We're almost there, infant. It will be a fine orn," Chan said gently, more than aware of Sunspot's emotional turmoil. It wasn't the first time he had held an infant suffering emotional trauma.

They walked down the winding path picking up more friends and total strangers who wanted to see what was happening. Up the huge steps, then across the flat platform they walked until they reached the huge doors. Pausing there, Docker walked inside to peek.

Earlier, driving up the driveway in the back where deliveries were made and the Pavilion stood, a truck pulling what looked like a gigantic horse trailer entered. It wound through the property, then paused by the north side of the building. Chevron, Lauren, Chrome and the four former Councilors waited, watching as the truck transformed into Cormack. He grinned and waved to the priests who waved back. Walking down to join him, they watched as he unhitched the doors, opening them to reveal an extraordinary sight.

Inside were horses, huge beings of grace and beauty but they were not what they would become. They were the colossal protoforms of beings that were waiting in the Well. They had been made to the order of infant children whose need for them was so huge that sparks had agreed to come and be their friend, companion and confidant.

"What extraordinary individuals," Chrome said as other priests joined them. "How beautiful they are and big."

"They are big," Cormack said with a grin. "They are fully adult proportionate to their human counterparts. The one is modeled on an American quarter horse and the other a thoroughbred Arabian style. Both of them are big and strong enough to carry a big mech like Ironhide with ease."

"Amazing," Lauren said. "They are very aesthetically pleasing, even calming in their beauty and demeanor."

"That's the hope," Cormack said using a device to make the two move. He stepped back and the big animals followed, their innate programming taking the place of consciousness and sentience. They would not be sentient until the Well bestowed it. "I will take them inside, Lord Chrome, if you lead the way."

Chrome grinned. "It will be my great honor," he said happily. Turning, the horses led by Cormack following, Chrome led the way up the steps and onto the platform of the vast temple. Groups who had been watching followed and were joined by those inside who saw during their own observance and attendance the strange parade. In the horse protoforms went until they were even with the Well, having gone in a side route by elevator to get there.

Outside on the platform Ironhide was gathering the infants. "We have a surprise inside and you get to see the miracle happen. Is everyone ready?"

A shout went up by everyone there including a few who were standing in the gardens nearby. Ironhide laughed, then led the way, holding Sunspot's servo in his own. They entered, a mob of happiness, then slowed as they saw the two creatures that were soon to become theirs. They stood silently beside the Well, its soft glow illuminating the satiny beauty of the two figures.

They walked toward them, then halted by the Well, the room silent with their wonder. Sunspot who clutched Ironhide's servo with a death grip stared at them with almost a savage longing. Spot who was beside him sat down and leaned into Sunspot. The infant put his arm around Spot, then pulled him closer. No one said a thing, so Cormack turned to the priests. "Lord Chrome, we are here to ask for willing sparks to come to us and help those who suffer back to happiness. We ask that they do so willingly with the expectation of being greatly loved."

Chrome bowed, then walked to the Well. The others watched him, then bowed their helms. Chrome began to chant a prayer that would reach the Pantheon and convey in some small way the longing of The People for happiness and companionship. It would tell the tale of infants filled with trauma and adults who could benefit from the benevolence of this one thing. Then he asked for sparks to come who would be ready to love and be loved in the service of The People. It was then that the Well began to react.

A mist formed more thickly, rising up to fill the room with its cool gentle loving softness. A light began to brighten, first intensifying the blue of the Well, then overcoming it to become an almost brilliant white. It didn't hurt anyone, this light of love and embrace, but filled them with the conviction that they were loved, important and that someone was there holding them tightly in its embrace.

Then it began to recede, the light fading until they were together, the crowd, the infants, the slowly turning Allspark and the big silent horses. Cormack stirred, then pointed a meter at them. Chrome who was smiling walked to one and touched its side, petting the smooth soft surface of the animal's side. It was then that it began to stir.

It was standing silently with its companion, then it raised its noble head, its optics flashing into life. Beside him, the other did too but it stood without motion, seemingly absorbing its sentience. The big horse closest to him turned its helm as if looking for someone. Then it saw Sunspot who stared at him, his expression alternating between awe and raging suffering.

It stepped forward, its huge hooves clopping on the floor and echoing around the massive room. He moved slowly forward, then stopped before Sunspot. He leaned down and snuffled the infant, then the dog who licked his nose. Raising his helm, he stared at the two, then leaned down again. He nudged Sunspot, gently touching him, then raised up again.

Sunspot who was transfixed stepped forward, his servo outstretched. The horse leaned down and held his helm still, allowing Sunspot to touch him. He petted the horse's muzzle, touching his softness, then reached for his mane which hung in a thick wavy curtain nearly to the floor. Sunspot touched it, feeling its softness, then stepped closer touching a long strong leg. The horse allowed him to do that, then leaned down and snuffled him again.

Sunspot reached up, touching the horse's face, stroking him gently as he struggled with words and expression. They were not coming as he stood overwhelmed, shocked into silence at the greatness before him. The horse he loved had stepped out of his dreams and into his life. He turned to his father, staring up at Ironhide and burst into tears.

Sunstreaker, Blue, Sideswipe and the kids who had arrived just as the Well began to grant the sparks stared at the infant with emotional turmoil of their own. He was so much better than he was before but Sunspot was a little waif who could snap at the smallest things. They watched as Ironhide knelt comforting the infant as Spot licked him. It was silent but for his wailing, then he looked at Ironhide. **"I HAVE MY HORSE! YOU GOT ME A HORSE! WE CAN RIDE HIM! ALL OF US! THE SPARKLINGS AND THE OTHERS … THEY CAN HELP ME TAKE CARE OF HIM! WE CAN GO CAMPING AND RIDING HORSES! NO ONE EVER GAVE ME ANYTHING BEFORE! I NEVER HAD NO FUN AND NO ONE LOVED ME UNTIL NOW! YOU ARE MY HERO, YOU AND ADA! I HAVE A HORSE NOW! A HORSE AND A DOG WHO WILL LOVE ME AND NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! THANK YOU, ATAR AND ADA! WE HAVE A HORSE AND DOG NOW!"**

Ironhide picked the little mech up holding him tightly as everyone in the room stood in silence. There was trauma every direction around them, trauma of all kinds and they were no stranger to it themselves. But it hurt even worse to know that their children had suffered and nightmares lived among them. It was an intolerable thing for everyone in the room.

"Sunspot, what are you going to name your horse?" Ravel asked gently as he stood petting the infant's leg. "What a fine horse. He would need a name don't you think?"

Sunspot looked at Ravel, at his beloved Amma and smiled. **"I THINK WE CAN CALL HIM BILL!"**

Ratchet blinked, then grinned. "Bill?"

"**LIKE BILL THE PONY IN LORD OF THE RINGS!"** He looked at Ironhide. **"YOU READ THAT BOOK TO US! I LIKED BILL! HE MADE IT HOME ALL ALONE! THEN HE WASN'T AFRAID! HE WAS HOME AGAIN!"**

"What a fine name for a horse," Tie Down said with a heavy voice. "I can't think of a better name for a brave horse than Bill."

Everyone agreed, then the other horse stirred. Where Bill was a deep chestnut color, a white blaze down his face with white legs, the other horse was completely black without exception. His optics were amber colored as were Bill's and he was a spectacular Arabian style stallion. He moved forward as if looking for someone in the crowd, his long silken tail swishing with agitation. Then he paused settling for a moment before moving ahead again. He passed Ironhide and Sunspot who watched as the crowd parted. He walked toward Prime, then stopped.

Optimus looked at the huge animal with amazement, then glanced at Prowl. Prowl held Sojourner who was looking at the horse with a bit of fear while Miracle sitting on Prime's arm looked at him with incredible happiness. He reached out to touch the horse and the horse leaned in to snuffle him. Miracle laughed, then looked at Prime. **"ATAR! HE NICE!"**

Optimus grinned. "He is. I am assuming this one is ours," Optimus asked.

"Your assuming powers are at optimal," Prowl said with a grin.

Laughter broke the tension as the little mechs moved forward to touch the animals legs and mane even as the horse snuffled him. "What do we call him, Atar?" Rambler asked.

"What do you think we **should** call him?" Optimus asked as he stroked the horse's forehead gently, almost mesmerized by the calmness of the animal.

"I don't know," Rambler said with a grin. "What's a good horse name?"

"He's black. What about Trigger?" -T-Bar

"Trigger was a palomino." -Rambler

"What about King?" Spirit asked.

They considered that, then looked at Optimus. Optimus looked at Spirit. "Why King, son?"

Spirit looked up at Optimus, then grinned sweetly. "Because you're already called Prime."

Laughter filled the room as Optimus grinned at his son. "Who likes King?"

Everyone did apparently including Bumblebee who walked to the horses as if drawn by a magnet. **"I LOVE HORSES!** I love cowboys. Can I ride them too?"

"Sure. Why not get one of your own while you're at it?" Ratchet asked knowing full well Bee's fondness for cowboys, horses and things western.

**"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"** Bee said in his boyish enthusiasm. First Aid would take notes and there would be a horse in Bee's future shortly.

Cormack grinned. "These horses are good to go. We have two more in the trailer that need their owners to step forward."

No one moved until Drift shifted through the crowd. "We're here."

Springer who was standing with Hercy and Kup looked at Drift as if he had grown horns which would have been a good look on him by the way. "What?"

Drift turned to Springer. "Surprise," he said with a weak grin.

It certainly was.

-0-TBC 4-25-15 edited 4-26-15** edited 4-28-15**


	421. Chapter 421

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 421)

-0-The Temple

The sound of hooves clopping across a floor was heard as the next two horse protoforms were led into the room. They came into view, two giant stallions of infinite grace. They paused near the humans who felt dwarfed more so than usual. Drift walked to a black one with a star on his forehead, then ran his servo over the long powerful neck of the beast.

"Sunspot, isn't that your horse?" T-Bar asked as everyone noted the black horse and his pure white companion.

Sunspot looked at it, then stepped back from Bill. He had been hugging its leg with its white sock and shiny hoof. He stared at it, then Bill who looked at him with his big brown optics. "I … I have my horse," he said, then resumed hugging the horse's leg tightly.

Ironhide who remembered the 'black horse with the white star' who would be named 'Star' felt relief. Sunspot craved a horse so overwhelmingly that he gave his spark to the first one he saw. Ironhide looked at Springer who was staring at the huge animals with amazement. "Well, cowpoke, what do you think?"

Springer was silent a moment, then glanced at Ironhide. "What do I think? I think I'm in love," he said as he stepped closer to the animals. When he stood beside them they looked the right size but without a mech to use for proportion, it was nearly impossible to believe that anyone could handle such a beast.

Chrome grinned, then turned to the Well to chant the request prayer to the Matrix. It was silent, then the mist rose flowing out to cover the floor. The Well swelled in color until it became white as the energy inside poured out to assist in the miracle asked of it. It was loving and deeply comforting, filling everyone alien and Cybertronian with a warmth and sense of being loved that was thrilling. Then it began to recede, leaving everyone until things were the same as before.

It was then that both horses snapped to sentience together. The black looked at Springer who had been stroking his neck. He stared at him with huge optics, then settled as the greeting message downloaded. The horse turned to face Springer who looked at it warily. Then it nudged him with his nose, almost lifting the big mech off his peds. He stumbled back, then stopped. "What now?"

"Show him who's boss," Drift said as he petted the white stallion who stood calmly beside him.

Springer reached out and took a handful of mane into his servo, his other servo reached out to grip the horse's muzzle. He leaned in and rubbed his face against the big animal's powerful neck, its satiny soft surface satisfying. The horse stood a moment, then leaned slightly into Springer.

Drift grinned. "I think he tolerates you."

"Almost as much as you?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Maybe," Drift said with a chuckle. He looked at Chrome. "Thank you, Lord Chrome." He turned to the Well and bowed. "Thank you for the wonderful companions. We will take good care of them."

The others turned and made their thanks, then looked at Cormack. "What now? Back to the stable?" Ratchet asked.

Cormack nodded. "Yes," he said as he produced halters from subspace. He put them on the horses, fastening them behind their ears as he snapped a lead on as well. When he was completed, he looked at the group. "Bring them to the stable. I would take them myself but right now the bond needs to be sealed. Walking them there will do that."

Ironhide nodded, then looked at the infants. "What say Sunspot and the older younglings ride most of the way, then the infants can ride into the stable. Maybe."

Sunspot looked at his father. **"I WANT TO RIDE MY HORSE! WE ALL CAN! IT WILL BE FUN!"**

"That seals it," Appa Ratchet said with a grin. He picked up Prowler and put him into his hold with his cat.

The other infants were scooped up before they could catch on, then stowed among the adults. Ironhide turned to the younglings. "Sunspot, you get on first, then take a handful of mane. Carefully. The rest of you can ride behind him."

With a deft hand, he put the four onto the broad back of the stallion. Prime who was standing beside King, did the same for the little mechs as Venture and Miler stowed Sojourner and Miracle. Prowl who had the basket with Prima watched with a grin. The twinnies and Kaon fussed until they were stowed, then Ironhide and Prime took the leads.

Ironhide turned to the big mass of onlookers, then grinned. "Wagons ho, little doggies," he said with gusto, then tugged gently on the lead. The horse stepped forward walking with care as four infants sat on his back. They were ecstatic as they sat holding on to each other followed by three more that were equally happy. They clopped across the floor followed by Springer and Drift who led their horses as well. "I guess we have a horse named Star," Springer said as the big black stallion walked beside him, his big dark optics watching him as they left the shelter of the temple.

"I think so," Drift said. "What about this one?"

"How about Vanilla?" Springer said to widespread derision from the hangers-on. He grinned. "I'm sort of partial to Drift but that's taken."

"It is," Drift said with a grin as they slowly began to negotiate the stairs. "How about Rogue? It was sort of a rogue move to ask for them on my part. Its part of my unpredictable charm."

"Is that what it is?" Springer said as they followed two horses ahead of them out onto the sidewalk of the street.

"Yes," Drift said with a grin.

"Then Rogue it is," Springer said as they crossed against the light to get to the other side and a more direct shot at the highway leading out of town. "Remind me to give myself a citation for jaywalking."

"Okay," Drift said as they reached the other side.

It was a mesmerizing sight to watch four giant horses, two carrying several infants each on their backs. They were led by four of the leaders of the colony and followed by literally dozens as they walked along talking and laughing toward the highway leading out of town.

Taking a left down Fortress Road which would mean a right turn when they reached the junction nearby, they would walk down the new still under-construction road that would take them past The Fortress, the Autobot City Municipal Library, Main Branch outward to the forked road that would take them either to a private airfield with rentals for campers or the brand new Autobot City Municipal Stables and Arena.

They walked with horses in tow as Leonora Huttle and a crew from IntraComm filmed the entire progress. Humans were interspersed among the group riding segways or driving four wheelers as they chatted and laughed with the locals. Prime walked with an optic fixed on the infants who were nearly beside themselves with joy as they rode along. Ahead of them sitting on Bill, four infants were laughing and chatting, enjoying themselves immensely.

:Ironhide:

:Prime:

:This is going to be a good thing. Look at the younglings:

Ironhide glanced around, then back at Prime with a smile. :I have been reading up when it was clear that Sunspot wanted a horse. Most younglings do. This is a good thing for therapy. Kids can relate to horses better than their own half the time. Primus knows we have a lot of traumatized younglings:

Prime nodded. :I know. This is going to be interesting. Four horses for over nine million colonists:

:Give them time. The schools want to put this down for therapy for the kids they have that are still not talking or have nightmares. Between dogs like Spot and these horses, the infants have a better chance:

:I know: Prime said as they turned down the road to the stables in the far distance.

They continued onward heading toward the ever growing sight of the horse barns which were at the very end of the new road. The sun was high overhead and the company was great. All was well in their world. Reaching the gates, they walked inside and were greeted by Cormack and the staff who were waiting for them. He had driven back and parked the big horse trailer in its slot in the big parking lot.

"You made it," Cormack said with a smile. They walked toward him and stopped.

"We're going to brush them down, then let them run in the fields beyond here." Cormack walked to the barn as the others followed. They entered, then paused in the center where a row of rings hung off a bar. "Tie them at the hitch and I'll get the brushes." He walked to a tack room, then came back out with brushes. He stopped beside the horses waiting for the children to be taken down. "Here's what we do." He explained the process to the group, then they watched as Optimus and Ironhide began to rub the animals down, brushing their bodies carefully as instructed.

Sunspot stood beside Ironhide watching his father making smooth even strokes over the flanks, broad back and broad shoulders of the horse. "I will do that sometimes."

"We can figure it out. You can use a ladder," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Orion, Praxus and Hero who were standing next to him watching nodded. "I can help you, Sunspot. He's so big, you will need helpers."

"**I WILL! YOU CAN ALL HELP ME! BILL IS GOING TO NEED ALL OF US!"** Sunspot said with an impossible well of happiness.

Reflector moved to the front of the horse, pausing before his chest. "He's so big," he said.

"He is," Sunspot said proudly. "Ada and Atar can ride him too. Everyone can!"

Nearby, working out the kinks on the other horses, Prime, Drift and Springer brushed. "Now that we have them, what's next?" Springer said glancing at Drift.

Drift grinned. "Most of the departments on Earth have mounted police. Imagine what we can do at football riots? Think about how we can patrol the entire colony without breaking a sweat."

Springer paused, then grinned. "I think I like the way you think."

"You can use my horse to help you too, Springer! Bill is a good horse!" Sunspot said as he ran to his brother's side.

Springer grinned down at him. "I think that would be a good idea, Sunny."

"I think you're missing a real big part of what this could mean," Sunstreaker said as he leaned against a stall, his twinnies sitting fascinated on his big arms. "Think about having a horse team in the Autobot Scouts."

If looks could kill he would be dead.

Cormack checked the horses over, then showed them how to examine their hooves and other checks to ensure that the big animals were up to par in the health department. After that, they were led to the paddock outside which lead to the enormous fields beyond. All of the connecting gates were opened waiting for them to run and explore.

Ironhide looked at Sunspot. "He's going to play now, all of them. Say good night, son."

Sunspot hugged Bill's leg as the big horse nuzzled him. All of them hugged him, then watched as Ironhide led him through the gates. He unclasped the lead, then patted the big animal on the shoulder. He looked at the group, watching as the other three entered, then turned with a burst of speed to run. He was gone in a flash with the other three chasing him. Over the paddock, then through the gates they flew heading for the great expanse beyond.

They watched him, then turned to Sunspot who was standing at the fence watching them. He was ecstatic with happiness as he saw his horse run with the little proto-herd that would soon be expanding as families heard about the therapy potential and cowboy fans came into their own. He looked up at Ironhide, then smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ironhide nodded, then picked him up, hugging him tightly. They stood and watched as four horses ran like birds in flight, stretching their limbs and exercising their freedom in the vast fenced expansion of the facility. They would be as beautiful and wild as their Terran counterparts and mean as much to the sparks of the Cybertronians who watched them as the hearts of humans who loved them first.

-0-TBC 4-26-15** edited 4-28-15**

NOTES: Here is how this works

Equine Facilitated Learning:

In the US, bringing horses together with children who have mental or emotional disorders has had startling results. Children with autism and attention deficit disorder often struggle to communicate - but put them with horses and they can achieve so much. That's what American Franklin Levinson found when he introduced **Equine Facilitated Learning **(EFL) to children with serious emotional challenges.

Therapy with horses has been around for ages, but what Franklin did was to take the work of the North American Riding for the Handicapped Association a step further to help children with severe anti-social behavior.

**What is EFL?**

EFL is a therapy where the children learn about themselves, other people and interacting with the world. It's not about teaching riding or horse care skills and the children don't need any previous experience of horses.

"It's been clinically proven that just being in the vicinity of horses changes our brainwave patterns", says Franklin. "They have a calming effect which helps stop people becoming fixated on past or negative events - giving them a really positive experience".

EFL has proven to be particularly useful for children with autism, attention deficit disorder (ADD) and bipolar disorders - all of whom may find it difficult to communicate, interact with other people and carry out instructions. The results are startling. Even those showing severe anti-social and aggressive behavior become calmer and more communicative.

**How it works**

"Horses react as a mirror to the person who's with him" says Franklin. "He's a prey animal so he wants to feel safe and is always on the lookout for predators. A horse will become very fearful if he's with someone who's aggressive, noisy, disrespectful or too controlling. On the other hand, if the person makes requests rather than demands the horse will begin to cooperate. He is always looking for a leader."

This is why horses are so good to use as therapy for children. A child who is given just a little insight into dealing with a horse in the right way can become the natural leader the horse is looking for. The horse in return feels safe and peaceful and will cooperate with what the child asks of him.

Children, even those with emotional or mental disorders, can often manage a horse more easily and more quickly than adults. Children accept things at face value and are more open to developing an equal relationship rather than trying to control.

A horse is looking for simple and clear commands and a child with the right encouragement and in the right situation can carry these out very effectively. "Go, stop, back up, turn this way or that way" is all that's needed.

"For children with mental and emotional disorders the positive benefits of getting a horse to carry out these commands are often profound." Says Franklin.

"Children with ADD will focus on the horse for long periods while grooming or leading the horse when usually they can't concentrate long enough to do anything much. Autistic children who are withdrawn and living very much in their own world will begin to express themselves - often using new words or gestures they've never expressed before.

"Once children realize what they can achieve their self-esteem increases in leaps and bounds. Imagine what it must feel like to lead an animal through an obstacle course, stopping and starting when you want to, when you usually find it difficult to concentrate, communicate or stay in control?".

EFL Horses are assessed to ensure they are suitable for working with children.

Anyone desperate to get started can train in America with a qualified therapist - they would then be able to practice as an EFL therapist over here (for this article, in the UK). Franklin (who trains EFL teachers) is happy to mentor people on his ranches in Colorado and Hawaii while they learn the skills needed. EFL is well-accepted in the US and there are strict training courses, protocols and standards to adhere to.

All the children are referred for EFL through a physician, therapist or agency and the funding for their treatment comes from these sources.

**The horses**

There isn't a specific type or breed of horse that is suitable for EFL. It really is an individual thing. All horses, perhaps with the exception of stallions and competition horses can be used for EFL. What is important is that they have a calm, patient and trainable temperament.

Safety is the top priority and every horse has to undergo a thorough assessment before being considered for EFL. The horse must not kick, rear, buck, bite or mouth and he must be sound.

During therapy the children are asked to carry out exercises including leading and lunging, sometimes over cavaletti (bars that are like jumps). The horse must be capable of doing all of these without getting stressed.

EFL horses have to carry out commands without being touched and can't be easily fazed by children working in different ways. For example, a child might lead from the wrong side or not stand in the best place when halting him.

Meet Franklin Levinson (who facilitates this program world wide)

Franklin's dad, a polo player started taking him to the yard when he was about seven. He became a polo "hot walker" and was quickly in demand as the riders recognized his talent for settling horses. This experience was the start of Franklin's lifelong interaction with horses and being near them made him feel peaceful and calm.

His career followed an unusual path - he was a polo player, worked as an instructor at a summer camp and was a music therapist working with emotionally disturbed people. He then began to think about how horses could help people with emotional challenges and a search on the internet took him to the North American Riding for the Handicapped Association (NARHA) website - an organization which was already doing a kind of EFL.

The association's work struck a chord with Franklin - he knew that working with horses and people in this way was something he could do, so he went on a variety of courses to get started.

Returning to his ranch on the Hawaiian island of Maui, Franklin started the Maui Horse Whisperer Experience, an interactive, hands-on experience of horses for non-horse people. Over time he discovered that he had a natural way with children and the obvious next step was to develop EFL for children who had emotional or mental disorders.


	422. Chapter 422

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 422)

-0-That night

"Ada?"

"What, son?"

"Is it time yet?"

"Nope."

Pause.

"How long until it is, Ada?"

"Six and a half joors, son."

Pause.

"Oh."

Pause.

"Ada?"

"What, son?"

Pause.

"Is it really six and a half joors?"

(Huge mechanism peers over the side of the berth to see the anxious optics of a tiny Seeker standing there clutching his 'blankie', the first real blanket he ever received in his short little hard knock life that had the image of his ada and atar on it in action poses thanks to Michael Bey) "Do you want to recharge here?"

(Ginormous smile greets that)

Ratchet leaned over to scoop a little yellow and white Seeker up, then put him between Ironhide and himself. Taking the little blanket, he tucked the infant in. "You cozy enough?"

He nodded with a big smile. "Yep."

Ratchet chuckled, then lay back. It was silent a moment.

"Ada?"

"What, Sunny Bunny?"

"Do you think Bill is lonesome? Do you think he needs someone to stay with him?"

Ratchet grinned. "He has the other three horses and there is a crew on duty there all orn and night. They are never alone."

"Oh. That's nice." Pause. "Do you think he will remember me when we go there again?"

"Yep. You are unforgettable."

(Giant smile on little Seeker face) "I am happy, Ada."

Two adults turned to look at the little mechanism lying between them. "Then we all win, Sunspot," Ironhide said gently.

Spot who was listening hopped up on the bed, turned in a circle, then settled. It was silent a moment. "Ada? Atar?"

"What, infant?" Ratchet asked as they both looked at him.

"I never had fun before. I never felt safe. I never had anyone who helped me or stayed with me. Everyone always left me alone. I think I feel that here I'm safe. You would never leave me would you," he stated rather than asked.

"Wild horses couldn't drag us away, Sunspot," Ironhide said with a slight grin.

Sunspot smiled, then looked at his father. "That's funny."

Ironhide grinned. "Good."

He snuggled into his blanket. "It's a long time until we go there."

"Not if you recharge. If you're going to learn to ride your horse, you better get your recharge in," Ratchet said gently.

"Okay," he said, then shuttered his optics. He fell into recharge almost immediately.

Ratchet and Ironhide stared at him, then each other. "Its going to be exciting around here for a while."

"I can't wait," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You have to. Six point five joors," Ratchet said with a chuckle. He lay back and after a moment of chat, the two fell into recharge too.

-0-Seven and a half joors later

**"ADA! WE GOING THERE?!"** Orion stared up at Ratchet with his clothing and harness on. Today was the last day of school before weekend and he was **SURE **he was good to go ride the horse. Praxus and Hero stood with him, their little faces hopeful. Prowler who was chewing an infant cookie had no opinion.

"You're going there. To school," Ratchet said with a grin. Eight adults had entered the room a moment earlier grabbing infants for huggy-kissy and harnessing for the road ahead.

Bos, Co-D and Reflector sat with Sunspot grinning at the antics of the infants to come with them to the stables. Appa Ratchet who had Prowler turned to the other adults. "We will drop the infants off. Ironhide, you have a case file review so you have to pick him up. When we get finished, we will come to the stables to watch the riding lesson. The first one is the most important, right?" he asked sweetly of the four infants sitting on the couch. They grinned and nodded.

**"ADA! I, ORION DON'T LIKE THIS! I GOING THERE SEEING BIG DOG!"** Orion said with huge miffiness.

"Later, smurf. Go to school and don't pass go," Ratchet said as the adult appas walked out with the babies, all of whom protested loudly. When the door closed, Ironhide turned to the four remaining kids and ammas. "Who is ready to go to riding school?"

Four servos shot up immediately.

-0-At the arena

They stood in the arena as the horses were prepared to be ridden. The four infants had gotten the chance to take the day off from formal school to begin the riding lessons that would allow them to handle the big animals safely. In the barn behind them techs called handlers or wranglers were saddling Bill, King because Prowl and Prime were coming shortly as well as Rogue and Star because Springer and Drift were on the way.

They waited by the gates to the arena where they would get the feel of the horses, riding on saddles and learn the basics of rein handling while being led in the safe confines of the arena. When they were experts and older, they would fly like the wind through the wilds of Mars but for now they were beginners.

As they walked in they had noticed ten more horses in the open paddock nearby, all of them beautiful, chestnuts, two palominos and a black stallion. They were part of the long list that would eventually be stabled here and run with their herd in the pastures nearby.

Sunspot watched as a stable hand walked Bill toward the gates. As he did, Springer and Drift arrived and took a few instructions from the handlers. King was watching over his shoulder as Prime and the family raced inside, the little mechs running toward their horse as Prime, Prowl, Kestrel, Tagg, Venture and Miler followed. They reached their horse around which their children swarmed, then grinned. "I think they want to ride," Prowl said. He was holding the basket with Prima of course as his genitors hovered around the children.

"**CAN WE?!"** Spirit cried as he jumped up and down in place.

King who was watching him stepped closer and lowered his helm toward the excited child. Spirit halted, transfixed by the beautiful creature who was reaching out toward him, his nose snuffling him gently. He gripped King by the helm and pressed his own against the soft mane and skin of the big animal. King stood stilled, then snuffled him when Spirit let go.

"**ADA! HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME A LOT!"** Spirit cried out as he smiled at his family.

"Who wouldn't?" Optimus asked as he ran his servo along the back and flank of the big horse. He looked at Prime, then the infants. "What a fine and noble creature you are."

"**HE IS! HE'S BEAUTIFUL AND HE'S OURS! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM THE BEST!"** Spirit said.

Optimus laughed, then followed as the handler took the big horse toward the open gates of the arena. Springer and Drift followed leading their own horses which were saddled and bridled. The infant's horses were saddled and bridled too, waiting for a rider to have the stirrups adjusted so they could sit properly. Into the arena they went with everyone following. Adults who were there looking around, young sub-adults who were beyond school age and other kibitzers walked to the stands to sit to watch. Grand genitors and other family members began to arrive and joined them including over a platoon of Wreckers, Hercy, Kup, Bumblebee and First Aid. Bee was unaware that First Aid had moved heaven and earth to get him a horse, one of the dozen that were in the paddock nearby.

Sunspot, the little mechs and the three newbie kids walked with Ironhide and Prime to the center of the arena. Ratchet and Prowl stood at the gate watching, the overflow of happiness delightful to their own rapidly fading notions that this might not be a good idea. The infants **LOVED** cowboys and horses and so did half the mechs and femmes in the stands. Bee watched with intensity, this thing that didn't seem in his wildest dreams possible. They paused as Cormack joined them. "Welcome," he said with a big smile. "First riding lesson."

The infants and adults both turned to him as he began to explain basic horse etiquette, how one never walked behind a horse because it could flinch with its rather odd eyesight and kick, how to give a horse a treat with a flat open servo, how they were sensitive in the mouth and the reins were guides rather than handles as well as a number of other important notions. Then he looked at Drift and Springer. "You get to mount up first."

They glanced at each other, then Cormack. "Okay." -both of them

"You will get a leg up until you get a hang of this," Cormack said. He made a basket of his servos by lacing his fingers together, then standing beside Star, he bent his knees. "Put your ped in here, Springer, then pull up and swing your other ped over the saddle."

Staring at the boost up, he complied and was soon sitting on his horse. He didn't look too big. In fact, he was proportionate to any human sitting on a big horse, such was the care in design that had gone into the big beasts. "Now we size up the stirrups," Cormack said. He moved to the horse, then began to pull straps to lower the stirrups where Springer's ped would go. He adjusted that, then did so on the other side. Walking back around, stepping wide of the horse's powerful rump, he came to the horse's head again. "These are reins. They steer. These horses are programmed to neck rein so they will be simple to direct. Take both reins in your servo and hold them lightly."

Springer did.

"If you want to go right raise your right hand toward your chassis and lay the reins gently toward the right. The pressure of the rein on the left side of his neck will move him right. They move away from the pressure. Reverse it to go left. Keep your servos still when you ride. Too much movement will make them unable to do this because it makes too many signals for them to sort out and they will ignore them. Don't immunize them against this by making monkey motions with your servos. This doesn't touch the bit and it gets the job done. They won't have a sore mouth and you will have a smart horse doing its job. Hold your reins loosely and gently over the pommel horn," Cormack said patting the upright leather horn at the front of the saddle."

"What's that for? The pommel?" Springer asked.

"For tying off whatever you rope for the horse to brace again. These are western saddles and blankets," Cormack said. "If you want to go forward tap them lightly with your heel. The more and longer you tap, the faster and sooner they will go. Do it lightly, Springer. Let's see you do a figure eight using the neck rein technique. You infants watch. This is what you will do and we can watch how Springer does."

"Oh joy," Springer said as he lightly tapped the horse's flanks with his heels. The horse moved forward heading into the open part of the arena where Springer practiced what he had been shown. The stallion turned in the direction required and Springer looked hot.

To Drift.

Drift on the other servo got his instructions, a boot up and headed out to follow Springer in lazy figure eights. The infants watched, then looked up at Cormack. "Who is next?" he asked as everyone turned to Sunspot. He looked ready to pass out as the big mech picked him up and placed him on Bill. He shortened the stirrups, gave him the reins, then hooked a lead on the bridle. "Do you know what to do?" Cormack asked.

Sunspot nodded solemnly. He looked at Ironhide who stood next to Prime and the others. "I am going to ride Bill, Atar."

"You are. You look like a real cowboy, Sunspot," Ironhide said with a nod. He watched as Cormack gave the lead to a handler, then turned to put Spirit on King. A short bit of adjustment later and he was on his way. They watched the four as they maneuvered around the huge open space while the spectators in the stands all around it yelled and joked with Springer and Drift.

It was everything Sunspot ever wanted or needed. It would be the beginning of a great love affair. A boy. A dog. A horse. Sometimes, perfection could be achieved.

-0-TBC 4-27-15** edited 4-28-15**

NOTES:

Leoness. EFL works for PTSD. Anyone with any trauma, autistic kids, kids with communication problems, physical disabilities and illnesses, personality disorders and the like use this program and miracles happen. Kids who have never talked do when they ride. The horses are heroes. We have the program here and the mares, usually mares or really calm geldings are so good. The kids love them and can't wait to come. Blind kids get confidence from this, kids all of kinds and adults too. Even adults benefit. They choose the horses carefully and don't use stallions. Those guys are too temperamental for this sort of thing. The article told about bringing it to the UK. I hope so. Everyone benefits from the company of horses and dogs. Hugs, Leoness.


	423. Chapter 423

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 423)

-0-On the way back from the barn

They walked along, the infants running ahead, then running back. Ironhide had left them to get Prowler and the 411 on his performance as the teacher of his son. He wouldn't take long. You either did well or you didn't. Pausing before The Diner On the Corner, the entire group entered and taking up half the room pushed tables together. Two rather related families, their elders, a platoon and a half of Wreckers, several civilians that were already there, the femme commandos, Bee, Aid, several assorted soldiers and Ultra Magnus who was coming that way and was taken prisoner by Arcee sat down to dine together. Everyone sat, then turned toward Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet who sat with big grins. Ratchet glanced around, then sat back in his chair. "What?" he asked to general laughter.

"Nice horses. You don't think we're being too influenced by the humans do you?" someone asked near the back.

Ratchet smirked. "I hope so. Some of their stuff is great." Laughter took that remark to the next level. "I was hoping to take up surfing but it doesn't appear likely here."

The humans who were put up on the table grinned. :I saw that cartoon. Optimus and the rest of you were surfing to beat Megatron at a dam. It was hilarious:

"It was awesome," Ratchet said. "I would love to do that. I just don't think there are waves big enough to try on Earth."

"Wheeljack could make some," Bee said to be ornery.

"He could. He could also capsize countries doing it," Ratchet said with a grin. They all turned as Ironhide walked in with Prowler on his arm. He then popped his hatch and distributed Hero, Praxus and Orion to his delighted elders. He sat down with Prowler and the infant was snatched by Docker. "Thank you, Ironhide. You read my processor," she said with great delight.

"Hooky. That is the takeaway today is it?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Advantages, Ratchet. **I AM IRONHIDE, ATAR TO GREATNESS!"**

"Sit down, son," Alor said with a smirk.

"Okay, Ada," Ironhide said meekly with a grin to **ENORMOUS** laughter and derision. Even from Prime.

Especially from Prime.

"How was the meeting?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"We're doing good. Both of us," he said glancing at the others. "He's getting the curriculum down pat. He's excelling I was told, gliding along the learning curve."

"Like a surfer?" Prowl asked with a grin.

Ironhide looked at him, then snorted. "I saw that cartoon too. How did I ever get to be a red mom van? How did **that** ever get into the public?"

Ratchet considered that, then laughed. "You are many things to many different individuals, Only One. To some, you are a crabby little red mom van and to the rest of us you are-"

"A crabby big black Kewpie doll," Sunstreaker said as he lounged in his chair.

"Slagger," Ironhide said with a grin. "How was the practice for the game so far?"

"We're going to nail it. I don't have worries," he said. He glanced at Sideswipe. "He's back in the game."

Ratchet glanced at him with a critical optic, then scanned him. "Maybe you** are** up to it."

"I heal fast," Sideswipe said smugly as he took Sunspot into his lap. The three new kids were sitting among the others listening with great interest.

"Are you players in football?" Bos asked.

"We are. The best," Sunstreaker said without batting an optic. "We're heading for the championship."

Bos looked at Ironhide. "Can we go to the game?"

"You have to go," Ironhide said. "Its required."

All three smiled, then looked at Sunspot who was sitting on Sunny's lap, his helm barely peering over the table top. **"I HAVE TO GO! I'M A TEAM HELPER! CAN THEY HELP TOO!?"** he asked looking up at Sunstreaker.

Sunny grinned, then shrugged. "You three can help Sunspot at half time."

**"THAT WILL BE SO FUN!"** Sunspot said with a giant smile.

The waiters took orders, returning with beer, soft drinks Cybertronian style and appetizers. It was quiet a moment, then Hercy looked at Drift and Springer. "You going to ride those horses during the game?"

Springer grinned. "I don't know. Are we?" he asked glancing at Drift like the besotted lover boy he was.

"I thought it might be fun. We can try them out tonight on patrol. I think it would be good practice and I want to see how long it takes to get through the whole complex of cities. It might be fun," Drift said.

"Well then, that settles it," Springer said with a grin to great hoots and smirking.

"Might make a good half time show with you falling off your horses," Ratchet said with a smile. "I can only imagine the human outrage when they find we have horses as well as dogs."

"Speaking of which, you're due to have some interviews shortly, diplomat, and meet with a committee on Earth with several of the humans in tow," Prowl said.

:What humans?: Lennox asked.

"Humans from Earth 1, some of the scientists, a few of the soldiers … they want an overview of some sort about how things are going," Prowl said. "I'll brief you later, Ratchet. You can arm wrestle amongst yourselves," Prowl said looking at the humans, "to see who comes with him."

:Who loses you mean: Epps said with a grin. :Whoever wins the arm wrestling is a loser:

"Well, just consider it good preparation for going with Ratchet," Prowl said with a smooth delivery.

He nearly got a standing ovation.

"When will we have the first rodeo?" Hercy asked as he waded through a lot of data he had downloaded from the human's internet while watching the riding lesson as he ate his lunch.

Everyone stared at him, then Prowl smirked. "I suppose you'll want a state fair with cotton candy and pie contests. As I do remember, we already had one."

Everyone sat a moment scanning, then Prime grinned. "Not a bad idea, Prowl. Thank you for continuing to be my inspiration."

"Oh frag. Thanks, Granny Pants, for the input," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Greased pig contests, greased pole climbs … I am sensing a trend here."

"You would, loser," Prowl said.

Springer who was dreamy a moment as he downloaded the 411 on fairs grinned. "Deep fried butter on a stick. I'm in."

Laughter and retching sounds greeted that, then their food arrived and everyone leaned in to do the important stuff. The humans watched, then Lennox turned to Graham. :That sorta looks good. Points on presentation but I bet it tastes like the stuff you scrape out of cylinders when you're rebuilding an engine."

Every bot in the room looked his way. "Are you slamming our fine cuisine?" Springer asked as he held up his 'fry'. He ate it and grinned. "This is amazing. Want a bite?" he asked holding out an 'onion ring'.

:No thanks. It all** looks** good. I wonder what's for lunch at the tower?: Lennox asked no one in particular. :You know, we don't have any really big holidays coming up for a while until the Fourth of July but we do a lot of barbecues. Who barbecues here? You can't call yourself a man if you don't barbecue: Lennox asked to be a fragger.

Everyone looked at him, then each other, then their food. Drift looked at Lennox with a faint grin. "Good thing we're not men then."

Laughter greeted that.

:Where I come from you sorta gauge your manhood by how well you barbecue: Lennox continued because he was a slagger's slagger. :If you couldn't barbecue it's hard to take you seriously: Everyone looked at him, then he shrugged. :I'm just saying:

"So being good at burning meat over a flame and dousing it with sauce is a measure of your manhood?" Bumblebee asked with a big grin. "You humans are slagged."

Laughter greeted that. Epps glanced at Lennox and winked. Looking at Bee, he grinned. :You conceding that you're not much of a barbecue pit master?:

Pause as they comprehend the finer vocabulary. "Frag that. There's a great barbecue joint in Stanix."

:I guess they don't get the finer points of the manly art of personal barbecue: Epps said to the others who nodded with solemn expressions. :Given that they've embraced cowboy culture and all …:

They stared at the bots as they accessed information, then all of them turned their optics back to the humans. Springer grinned at the soldiers who he liked a great deal. Especially the ones with them now. "Are you shittin' me?" he asked in their vernacular.

:Would I do that?: Epps asked with a slight smile.

"Yes." -Every bot in the room

Orion who had polished off an onion ring turned toward the humans, startled by the volume of the group opinion of their slag. He climbed up from where he was sitting on the edge of the table and began to walk down the long conjunction of all of them before Ravel could grab him. Pausing to take another ring from his smirking old pa, ignoring as best he could the gathering frown of his old other pa, he paused in front of the humans who he loved and who loved him. **"I, ORION LOVE YOU!"**

The humans laughed, nodding together. :We love you:

"You see big dog? I love big dogs. I going there to doing. Me, Orion, go there. You come there too?" he asked, bending closer to look at them as he asked sweetly.

Gales of laughter greeted that as Orion looked around. Seeing he wasn't in trouble (yet) he smiled brilliantly, then turned and held out his new ring. "You want this?"

Lennox pretended to take a bite, then grinned. :Yum. You eat some now too:

Orion looked at the ring, then the humans, then stuffed the whole thing in his little pie hole. He smiled and it nearly fell out. Huge laughter greeted that as he stood chewing it, contented to be the center of attention as all babies in all places in all dimensions always were. He was in the circle of his family and friends. All was well. He looked at his servo, then a plate nearby.

"Do you want to try this?" Kup said holding out a jalapeno, unaware that infants tended to fall over with certain foods. Orion took it, then smiled brilliantly. Ratchet who couldn't see what he had and Ironhide who had to pull Prowler back up before he fell on his noggin didn't either.

Orion smiling at Kup stuffed the whole thing into his pie hole. For a moment he chewed it, then he coughed. Coughing and stamping in place, he spit the pepper out. It landed on the floor, so he walked over to stare down at it. Looking around coughing, he turned to the humans. **"I, ORION NOT GOOD! IT OWWED ME! I OW!"** ***cough, cough, cough* **He looked at Kup who looked surprised. **"YOU! YOU BAD ONE! YOU DO BAD ME, ORION! I MAD! I,ORION GOOD! YOU BAD!"**

Ratchet grinned. "You're in trouble now, Kup."

Kup grinned at the infant, then looked at the contents of his plate. "Eat this, sparkling. It won't hurt you. Much."

Orion looked at him warily, then took the 'raw carrot'. He looked at it, then Kup, then it, then Kup, then bit into it. It snapped and he crunched it. **"I, ORION LIKE THIS!"** He patted Kup kindly, then looked at Kup's plate. Waiting for Kup's nod, he then dipped it into the salsa that came with Kup's food, the salsa with mucho heat. Putting the carrot in his mouth, thinking it was 'ranch dressing', he smiled. Then he coughed and spit it out. It bounced off Kup's helm and landed next to the jalapeno on the floor. **"OW! I, ORION GOT OWWED!"**

"Orion."

He paused, then looked down the table at Optimus who was laughing loudly at his misfortune. **"UNCLE POMIS! HE OWWED ME!"**

"Come here and let me kiss it all better," Optimus said with a chuckle.

Orion with a stern look at Kup began to walk back stepping over and around the plates and other dishes until he reached Optimus who took him into his arms. **"I OWWED! I CRIED!"**

"You cried?" Optimus asked with a big grin.

Orion nodded. "I did," he said in a very conversational voice. "I cried."

Optimus snorted, then laughed. "I'm so sorry."

Orion looked at him, then grinned his huge grin. "You do this?" he asked pointing at Optimus's plate. Before Optimus could stop him, he took a chili and put it into his mouth. When he spit it out with a howl of pain, it landed in Drift's beer. A nice drink of juice helped with the fire as Optimus played fireman to the little bot.

Drift who was examining his beer grinned. "It **might** taste good."

"If you drink that don't expect me to kiss you for a few orns," Springer said. "I'm a mech with standards."

That got a shuttle load of slag. Drift drank the beer. No one knows if Springer kept his vow. Orion on the other hand could have cared less. Neither did Uncle Pomis.

-0-TBC 4-28-15 **edited 5-18-15**

NOTES:

ESL: '411' (four-one-one) usually code used by police requesting information. In the USA calling 411 (in most places) will get you a telephone operator who can get you phone numbers.

I am going to start referencing G1 cartoon events for the fun of it like it was made after they came by the humans who didn't have much access to the bots so they 'improvised' and G1 is the outcome. Also, when enough countries around the world have seen the new series, Robots In Disguise, I am going to be adding that too. :D:D:D:D:D

Fair food: deep fried batter coated butter is said by a friend who had it to be great. The butter melts in the fryer and suffuses the batter which tastes really good. Not as buttery as she expected. She said it was surprisingly good. :D:D:D

Just in case you noticed or didn't, I puttied up a huge plot hole in this segment. :D:D:D


	424. Chapter 424

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 424) (HOWDY! Lay down for a nap, wake up at 6 am. :D Here we go!)

-0-Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together, a mob of friends from the olden orns having lunch as they celebrated a peaceful moment and the addition of graceful animals from Earth into their life. A large part of Cybertron was wild areas set aside for the flora and fauna that thrived there. It would surprise humans how many different habitats existed on that planet. From the Manganese Mountain range in the south, to the seas of Rust, Mithral and Mercury along the equator … the Limbranite Tundra of the southern pole, the Cobalt Plains, Mitteous and Hydrax Plateaus and Coble Jungles of the north, there were niches and entire areas open to the wild life that flourished there.

The war had taken a terrible toll but the animals and plant life of the metallic world of Cybertron still existed. The naturalists of The Animal Center charged with the care of any here had hopes of populating the wild areas of Mars with some of the more hardy species. Until the day they could return to rebuild those most beloved parts of their own ecology they would do what they could to create into the lives of The People animals to watch, take care of and appreciate. There was even talk of an animal preserve near the Valles Park System for individuals to visit that would feature all of the versions of Cybertronian wildlife but it was only that yet, a rumor.

"When is our next riding lesson, Ada?" Sunspot asked as he stood beside Ratchet. He had gotten down from his chair next to Sunstreaker, then walked unnoticed to Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned. "I talked to Cormack. If you come every day, the instructors will help you with Bill. I want you four oldest," he said glancing at the other three who smiled back at him, "to be real cowboys."

"**THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"** Sunspot said.

"I was thinking, Ironhide, that maybe if they had a cab waiting at school to take them there and one to send them to the shop, it might make it easier on the family," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide.

Ironhide looked at the infants gauging them with a critical optic. "That might be a good idea. We would have to work out the details. The cab could take them to daycare too on some orns."

The infants glanced at each other, then smiled brilliantly. "We will be careful."

"Darned tootin', pardner," Ratchet said with a grin. "We didn't raise you up this far to have you get hurt or lost now."

Sunspot hugged Ratchet's arm, then ran back to his seat. He smiled at the other three, then began to finish his 'hamburger' with gusto.

"What about the mission? Has anyone got the latest from Cybertron?" someone asked from the back.

Prowl glanced that way. "All is well so far."

"What about the new 'formers?" Kup asked as he fed another fry to Orion. They had made a truce so Orion was sitting on his lap taking fries from Uncle Kup.

"Seven of them are up to specs," Ratchet said. "I want them all at optimal. Jetta has fed them the schematics for a medical/smelting configuration."

Jetta who had joined them with Mack at Elita's call glanced at Prime. "We will be using a schematic that was common in the old orns. They were usually a large habitation space, half the remaining space a smelter with tanks for holding energon comprising a good quarter of the platform's area. We will bring energon in and pile it where it can be seen. That way it will be useful to the processing which will go to the tanks immediately as well as be a psy-ops tool. Fueling the tanker trucks they send will be infinitely easier."

"It cuts down on the possibility of a mistake igniting a conflagration," Prime said with a nod. "I am glad to hear this. Thank you all for what you do."

"For Cybertron, anything," Hercy said with emotion. It was silent a moment as they nodded around the tables.

:When will we be able to go and see your planet, Optimus?: Will Lennox asked.

Prime considered that. "Perhaps soon. We will tell you when," he replied.

:I don't know a human here that doesn't want to see your home world, Optimus. Its sort of a holy quest for us to see where you came from. The idea of a metallic world is so strange and theoretically, the scientists say its an almost impossible possibility: Graham said as he sat on a condiment box.

"It would be but its the body of Primus himself," Optimus replied. "There are worlds in the universe that would astound you. There are ocean worlds, ice worlds, worlds of fire, even a sun that has a surface temperature of 80 degrees Fahrenheit. There are metallic worlds but they are among the rarest of objects in the universe."

The humans nodded. :I would be honored to see it: Niall Graham said solemnly.

"Some fine orn," Ratchet said with a grin. "I will show you the rubble that used to be my house. I understand that one of the sites for the new camps will be Iacon?"

Prime nodded. "They will be spread out to serve more area and greater populations. The closer they are to the need, the quicker it is filled."

"Did you know that Orion and Praxus have been to Cybertron?" Docker said sweetly.

Ironhide glanced at his genitors who were grinning. "Yeah. They were."

:Wow. That was nuts: Bobby Epps replied with surprise.

"That's sort of the general consensus," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"You can't make us feel badly, Ratchet," Alor said as he cuddled Praxus. That sweet little mech was sprawled in his grandada's arms, winding down from lunch and a morning of activity in school.

:Where did you take them?: Will Lennox asked Alor.

"We had them in our holds. They needed us." Snorts of laughter and derision met that. Alor grinned. "We had them at Camp Mercy #1 in Kaon. We walked to the edge of the platform, then put them down on actual Cybertronian soil."

:What did they do?: Graham asked.

"They grinned, posed for pictures, then turned and ran for the city," Alor said with a chuckle. "We had to retrieve them."

:Holy crap! Sarah would kick my butt if I did that: Lennox said with a chuckle.

:We would all get our asses kicked: Bobby Epps replied.

:Speaking of kicking asses, what about the games tomorrow?: Lennox asked.

"We're going to win tomorrow, take it to the bank," Sunstreaker said.

"Are you cleared to play?" Epps asked.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yes. I'm cleared and ready to go."

"You're going to bump that high caste kid back to the bench then," Hercy said. "I don't think he'll take it too well."

"Frag him. Sunny and I, we're a team. He'll get over it," Sideswipe said with grim intensity.

"I know you will win the game. You and Sunstreaker … you're the best," Sunspot said glancing up at the pair.

Sideswipe grinned. "You got that right, Sunspot."

Laughter and catcalls greeted that as they sat back to chat a moment. Soon they would have to go their various ways but until then they sat talking about football, horses, the job at hand and the one just completed, the addition of over one million refugees to their colony.

-0-Around the town

They sat in their office at Day/Night Watch #6 going over the schedules and the activity log of the officers over the past decaorn. Given the size of their city, they were very lucky that the arrests generally ran to drunk mini-cons and kids having blows over some piddling element of life out there in space. What they were now worrying over was the factions that had begun among the younger sets of two colonies that had competed against each other for commerce in their sector.

They were numerous and hated each other with a passion. They had even adopted the human practice of marking their presence by leaving 'gang sign'. There were two groups who used different color paint and different symbols to announce their supremacy. Green paint of the glyph symbol for Tagon Heights was one group, red paint of the glyph symbol of Hydrax Plateau was the other. Why these were the symbols of their factions, no one knew. Both places were areas with cities, towns and villages scattered about but nothing more.

"I hate graffiti," Springer said with disgust.

Maxi who stood with them taking notes and explaining things nodded. "I think its disrespectful and ugly."

"Maybe you can slap them around when we catch them," Springer said with a grin. "You have the knack."

Maxi grinned. "I hear that you have a new secret weapon for the games tomorrow."

Drift grinned from where he sat on the couch nearby reading through reports for the boss. "If we fall off in front of seven billion spectators we will never hear the end of it."

"That's why we're going out now and ride our shift," Springer said with a grin. "I think just the size of the horses will be enough."

"Maybe you need to ride Bill. Cormack said he had cutting horse skills programmed in," Drift said. "All you would have to do is sit and let them have their head."

"Maybe we can have that added to the horses," Springer said as he leaned back to chat.

Maxi who was running the show behind them grinned. "If there's a riot, get me. I never rode a horse before."

"You don't want to slag them in your moped mode?" Springer asked. "You're a folk hero on Earth. I think there's even some in rural areas that worship you as a goddess."

She looked at him, then grinned. "You're so full of it. That's one of your many good attributes."

"I'm the other," Drift said with a chuckle.

Springer grinned. "All my mechs and femmes say that."

Maxi slapped the back of his helm and they leaned into it once more. Springer would assign the 'gang' trouble to his newly designated gang detective, Hauser and they would wind up a trunk load of business before ambling out to the stables once more.

-0-At the stadiums

They walked through the huge facilities cleaning and repairing, making sure that the amenities were up to it as the concessionaires arrived to prepare their part of the show. There were any number of different kinds of food and drink available and the concessions were flooded during the pre- and post game times as well as at half times. Deliveries were arriving including endless keggers of beer and 'wine'. High grade energon was available in the second half but things were under review. Drunken riots were to be discouraged if possible.

Jazz and Blaster sat in the control booth going over the first of six broadcasts they would make narrating the games and talking to humans on the MCA download to Earth. Cameras were being checked, angles taken, sound previewed and tuned to the right frequencies as well as racking up the interviews they had made over the past few orns of relevant sports figures and others with a good anecdote or two.

It was peaceful in the arena, a welcome change from the past few decaorns.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What's the schedule for tomorrow? Did you divvie up the crews for the games?" Will Lennox said as he sat down at the main table in the command center.

"I did. You, me and Graham are free all three days," Epps said with a grin. "Rank and seniority has its privileges."

"It has to have something," Lennox replied with a grin as he answered his phone. "Lennox." He listened a moment, then rose. "Sarah called. We can come to school and watch. I'm heading out."

"I'm coming too," Bobby Epps said as he stood to leave.

"My kid is in the Sparkling School. Can I go there?" Niall asked as he rose too.

"Call Linda," Will said as he slipped on his mask. "I imagine that they're open for you too."

He did. It was. It was hilarious.

-0-At a school in Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat along the wall, a row of parents watching their smiling kids as they worked on their projects. It was science class and that came in the afternoon. They were studying crystalline structures, some of which they were growing in their lab clean box. It was a glass sided rectangular structure on a counter with openings for hands to slide into the gloves that allowed handling of things inside.

The human kids sat at a table with five microscopes their size. They were self consciously doing their job, inordinately pleased that their parents had come to visit and see what they did. All of the five students' parents sat on a bench built just for them along the nearby wall watching the kids study their slides, then write on their datapads what they saw.

Terradive greeted all eight of them at the door, then went back to the kids. He walked to their table and knelt. "What do you see?"

Sandy looked up at him with a smile. "I see a number of flat faces, Mr. Terradive. There are sparkling flecks in my sample. It also has a number of colors that I didn't see with my eyes but I can see now in my microscope."

Terradive nodded, then looked at the others. "What about you? You all have the same sample right now. What do you see?"

Lucy Epps looked at the data on her pad. "I see rectangular faces of the crystals which appear milky white to the naked eye. They are clear under the microscope and that is how I see the specks. They look like gold to me."

Terradive nodded. "Bring your slides to the spectrograph," he said. "We can see more and collect more data. It should help us determine its contents and the type of flecks that you are seeing." He rose and watched as they pulled their slides from the Cybertronian microscopes that were designed to be their size by Sciences ...

"Whatever you need in the school for the human kids, tell us," Grapple said with a giant smile as he brought a boxful of tiny equipment for the classes with Earth kids. "I just love making miniatures!" ...

They walked to the counter, climbed the ladder to the top, then walked to the human-sized spectrograph that sat on a tiny table just for them. Mr. Terradive directed their efforts and in no time they had answers.

Down below parents watched with amazement, happiness and pride as their children went through a process of science so rigorous that they knew it would never happen on Earth at their age. The kids worked, then walked down with data wafers that contained their findings. Gathering together, they worked out the data and wrote it into their own reports. Nearby doing the same thing, Cybertronian children used the spectrograph that was their bigger size to find the same conclusions.

The crystals were energon affected, contained veins of gold and if processed in the proper manner combustible. The afternoon would continue on beautifully. They would go to recess, Neocybex language lessons, their physical education class which was Cybertronian martial arts led by Willa herself and history. History would be a compromise. It would be a lesson on the Golden Age of Cybertron and the Fall of the Roman Empire.

All of it was awesome and the biggest cheerleaders would be the parents who took a chance on the entire venture, hoping against hope that their kids would excel and find benefit in the whole experience. They would be the most happy of all.

-0-TBC 4-30-15 **edited 5-19-15**

NOTES

spectrograph: **Spectroscopy** and **spectrography** are terms used to refer to the measurement of radiation intensity as a function of wavelength and are often used to describe experimental spectroscopic methods.

Divvie: To divide something up. slang for dividing.

combustible: can burn or explode. :D


	425. Chapter 425

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 425)

-0-Later that afternoon at the house-cienda

"**ADA! WE PLAY WITH BIG DOGS?!"**

Ratchet glanced down at Orion who stood staring up at him. The moment he did an enormous grin formed on his little Ironhide face. Ratchet laughed, picked him up for a kiss-fest, then set him down again, his little optics twirling. "How's that for an answer?" he asked as he continued cleaning up the apartment. There was a little stack of laundry that was waiting so he decided to do it himself. Old Ironbutt would be miffed but such was the way of the world. Ratchet walked into the wash rack followed by his infants who were asking him about dogs, horses, football games and what was for dinner. Looking at the little basket of white and colored things, he dumped the whole thing into the washer. Grinning, fully aware that Ironhide would have a fit, he set it on wash, then turned to four little kids looking up at him. "What?"

"What do we do now, Ada?" Hero asked.

Ratchet stared at her, then the other three. /... why are you so cute? … don't you know how hard it is to say no to you? .../ "Aren't there toys to be played with?"

"**YOU DRIVEN US!?"** Orion asked with a huge hopeful expression.

"I guess I driven you," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The squee commenced as infants danced in place, grabbed their things, then hopped into Ratchet's servo. They walked to the door, then out, pausing long enough to poke their helms into their great grandparent's house. As they did Alor poked his helm out and grinned. "Think you can sneak past without me knowing?"

Ratchet grinned, then held out his servo. "Take what you want. I have a nice assortment here just for you."

Alor took two, then they both headed onward. "They're napping. Amma Docker isn't home. She likes to run around when they nap," Ratchet said.

"They snooze, they lose," Alor said grinning at Hero and Prowler as they sat one in each servo. They grinned back.

"Other Ada," Orion said from one of Ratchet's servos. "You going to driven? We going there. We driving and doing. You doing too? I, Orion like big dogs. I, Orion riding on big dogs. I, Orion not ascared."

Alor grinned. "You aren't 'ascared'?"

"No," Orion said with great seriousness. "I, Orion love big dogs. Thems big. I not ascared. I, Orion love them."

Everyone sitting on a hand nodded in agreement as Ratchet and Alor stepped off the elevator. With laughter, they walked onward to the door that led outside. While Alor watched them, Ratchet brought out the convertible for Prowler and Hero and the Topkick truck aka Daddy for Orion and Praxus. They would have a total blast 'driving' around the big open space in their little cars.

-0-Ironbutt and the rest of the troops

They stood in the arena watching the horses walking out toward them. King was there along with Bill and two others. When they paused beside Ironhide Cormack looked at the big mech with a grin. "These two horses," he said about two chestnut stallions standing calmly beside him, "belong to you and Prowl."

Everyone blinked, then looked at Ironhide. Ironhide looked at them, then Cormack. "They do? Why? Who? Ratchet?"

"No," Cormack said with a big grin. "Since you and Prowl are commandant and sub-commandant of the Autobot Scouts, the decision was made to supply more horses to be issued to the two of you until you have a remuda of about ten or eleven apiece."

"What for?" Ironhide asked with surprise. "Who made the decision?"

"Optimus Prime," Cormack said. "He made it."

It was stone silent for a moment, then Ironhide shifted. "Why? I'm afraid to ask because I think I know but why anyway?"

"He wants a badge for riding for the Autobot Scouts. That is why you and Prowl will both have ten or eleven horses to your name before this is over." Cormack grinned. The conversation with Prime had been hilarious as was the running joke/reality of the Autobot Scouts.

"Ten or eleven. How do we do ten or eleven? I have one now and its sort of … uh, overwhelming," Ironhide said.

"We will house and care for them here and loan them to the schools and processor health for their therapy programs. But they will be part of your program and your responsibility. The Autobot Scouts appears to be a big deal with the Prime," Cormack said.

Ironhide busy as he was absorbing the news watched as Sunspot was placed on Bill and Reflector on the new horse to be named later. The other two moved to Ironhide and took his servos. He squeezed theirs, then made a call.

:Ironhide to Optimus Prime:

There was a pause as Optimus grinned at Ironhide's tone, then he replied. :Optimus Prime is not in at the moment. If you leave a message at the beep he will get back to you."

Pause.

"**BEEP**!"

Ironhide could feel Prime's smirk reach him over the line as he watched Sunspot and Reflector go around the ring. Then he glanced over his shoulder to see Prowl arrive with the little mechs, Miracle and Sojourner. He paused beside Ironhide. "You look like you ate a pickle. What's up?"

Ironhide grinned slightly. "Your bond is a first rate slagger."

"Prowl!" Cormack came forward with two horses that were new. He paused. "I am sure Ironhide told you, right?"

Prowl glanced at Ironhide with a wary optic, then looked at Cormack. "Told me what?"

Cormack told him.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -Prowl

Nanoseconds later...

/... come on slagger … pick up …/ -Prowl

:Optimus Prime is not in at the moment. If you leave a message at the beep he will get back to you."

Pause.

"**BEEP**!"

Prowl stared at the distance a moment, then looked at Ironhide. "This is all Ratchet's fault."

Ironhide grinned. "I suppose it is."

"No supposing. Ratchet. He's the evil one here. He is the root of all that is fragged up." -Prowl sizzling

"Ada?"

Prowl looked down at Spirit who looked up at him with a big smile. "What, baby?"

"Do we really get that many horses?" he asked sweetly.

Prowl looked at him ruefully. "It would appear that we do."

"Can I ride one too?" he asked.

Cormack who had sent Rambler and T-Bar into the ring with a trainer smiled at Spirit. "Hang on, infant. I'll bring more."

Soon all of the infants were in the ring taking riding lessons. Prowl and Ironhide watched them, then both grinned.

"This is so cute." -Prowl

"I know. It isn't like the horses are going to live in our houses." -Ironhide

"True, that." -Prowl

Silence a moment.

"Ratchet is still evil." -Prowl

"He is." -Ironhide with a proud grin

-0-Docker

She walked out of the library annex in Centurion with several new books to read. She was heading for the schools to watch the younglings. She knew that Sunspot wasn't in school because of the horse fun. She was going to see what his class was like and where everyone sent their infants. She had always chafed vocally under the yoke of caste tyranny and had made sure that Ratchet knew he was worth something. She was even confrontational with higher castes, something that could get her arrested when they were mean around Ratchet.

Sonny was her pearl of great price worth as much as anyone else so she defended him, skirted the law to get him things that he needed as a smart youngster and took him on tours even if they couldn't enter the building. Now she could. Now her great grandchildren were attending actual schools. She wanted to see what that was like so she walked toward the tower off the main plaza that was the Autobot City Youngling Day School. She would enter and look to her sparks content. It would be thrilling.

-0-Elsewhere

He walked to his job with a leaden step. Sideswipe was back in business and he was relegated to the second string. It was galling in the extreme but then everything was lately. His family were in prison for the most part and he was sort of on his own. While it did have perks such as wandering around and doing what he wanted without the nagging, he was still alone. Rade-R had hoped to start the next game but it wasn't going to happen. He would have to wait until Sideswipe got hurt again, a real possibility. Depressed, he entered his tower and walked to the elevator. Up he would go until he reached his new job, one doing data input at the Autobot City Museum Processing Center.

One floor below him working on restoring a painting that had seen war and neglect, Jade carefully scraped bits of burned material off a portrait of Primus. He was now rated a master restorer, an art evaluator and appraiser as well as a curator. He was working on his last advanced degree for full accreditation while his bond, Beray worked in finance for Venture in the Economics Department of the City Administration. Beray was a magician with the unknowable complexities of Terran stock market investing, management and investment banking.

He was also going to be an atar shortly. He and Jade were sparked.

Rad-R moped into his cubicle and plugged in. He looked at the information before him, then began to input it, sending it to the right departments, individuals and computer sectors on Teletraan III that were required. It would be a quiet afternoon in the office shared by nine other youngsters. None of them would be high caste but him.

-0-At the arena

They did what they were told, then led the horses to the hitching rack. Given small brushes, the infants curried the horses legs while Ironhide and Prowl along with the grooms took care of the rest. The infants led the horses to the paddock where they were set free, then watched as they ran through the open gates to the vast enclosures beyond.

"**I LOVE OUR HORSES! DON'T YOU LOVE OUR HORSES, BOS!?"** Sunspot asked with great excitement.

"**I LOVE THEM!"** Bos said as the other two nodded happily.

Ironhide grinned as Prowl was tackled by his three little mechs. Picking up Prowler, waiting for the kids to gather and Prowl to get control of his own, he grinned. "I think this calls for ice cream."

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

-0-On the job

They had saddled up before the infants came for the evening ride, then headed out down the road for the city. They were going to inspect the Metro Districts first and did so while having a lively conversation with the big formats as they inquired about the 'unusual but beautiful' devices upon which Springer and Drift were sitting. When they reached the road to the Tri-Cities, they decided to be braver and tapped their horses into a canter. Then they tapped a gallop, riding along with their sparks in their throats as they did. Slowing, they resumed a walk down the sidewalk that led into town.

"That was fun," Drift said with a chuckle. "I pulled on the pommel when he took off. I think I tapped too hard."

"You and me both. I think I threw up in my mouth for a second," Springer said with a smile.

"Remind me not to kiss you for a while," Drift said with a chuckle.

They rode along the sidewalk into the city and a thorough inspection. They would make it out of Centurion just as the schools let out which was a good idea all in all for everyone. Along the roads, through the cities riding in the traffic because the sidewalks were full, they showed the flag. Those who got it were thrilled. Those who didn't were too. Almost everyone waved. The calm beautiful creatures were a hit and they would be on the news as well. When they reached the road to the Industrial Cities, the two tried a gallop again. They made it to the industrial complex in jig time and only fell off once.

-0-TBC 5-1-15 **edited 5-19-15**

NOTES

Fancy: I lurve horses. Best boy friends ever. :D:D:D Ope was born before they arrived but I have decided to make the process of incubation for kids of grounder-seeker heritage so that they can be different. :D Its fun being king. :D HUGS, my dear Fancy.

Remuda: Spanish word for herd of horses riders choose from for rides.


	426. Chapter 426

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 426) The 'at' symbol that comes before twitter names won't show up here to I can't add it. Where it should say 'at'BeeIsHot, it won't. Just imagine they are there. Sorry. This site is very strict with linkage stuff. -Me

(My brain nearly exploded trying to write a twitter feed. :D Any boo boos are mine entirely)

-0-At the house-cienda

Ratchet sat on his chair sipping a beer as the infants played here, there and everywhere. Bos, Reflector and Co-D had relaxed a great deal, the horses being an assist oddly enough though they were still upset about losing their genitors in the stampede. Reassurance and the idea that Ratchet and Ironhide's family had been rescued bolstered their hopes but it was still tough when the evening came.

"Did you do all your homework?" Ironhide asked.

"We did," Sunspot said. "We did it together."

"How do you like having humans in your class?" Ratchet asked.

"I love them. They're my friends," Sunspot said with enthusiasm. He had no problem with children. He still felt the burn around adults. No child had ever caused him harm or foul.

"They're little," Reflector said. "They can break easy."

"They can," Ratchet said. "You do have your proximity sensors on, right?" he asked as he scanned the three. They were on.

"We do," Reflector said. He climbed into Ratchet's lap, then relaxed into his embrace. "They are coming aren't they?"

"They are, sparkling. Your genitors would never leave you. Until then, you belong to us," Ratchet said gently.

"We're going to a game tomorrow?" he asked glancing up at Ratchet.

"We are," Ratchet said with a smile. "We have to go to the one where Prime is. His family will be there. So will mine. This will be the Appas and Ammas first game here too. This should be really exciting. Your brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be playing for Kaon."

"Who will they play?" Co-D asked as he climbed up too, settling in with a sigh.

"They will play Simfur. The Temple was in Simfur on Cybertron. They have a team too," Ratchet replied.

"They will win," Bos said with a grin as he lounged on a couch with Spot. Spot had taken to the infants, noting their trauma. He comforted them as much as he did Sunspot. "That's the town of Primus and the Temple."

Ratchet laughed. "I don't care which one wins. I'm from Iacon and I'm rooting for my home town."

Laughter greeted that, then Ironhide hit the remote. A screen came up and a show was beginning, the newest incarnation of the 'Transformers' as the humans were taken to calling them. It had been cleared for general broadcast and would be shown episode by episode on their television system.

"What is this, Ada?" Sunspot said as he and Bos stretched out on Ironhide's lap. Nearby in their rooms, the others played sweetly together.

"It's called 'Transformers: Robots In Disguise'," Ratchet replied.

They watched it straight through, then smiled. It was hilariously good. It also set the Autobot City version of their own Twitter feed, Bull-Horn, going.

-0-On the grapevine

ShortEnuff4Bee: "Bee is a cutie. How about a date, Bee?" #HotForBee #BeeIsHot

A nanosecond later …

Protectobot4Bee**:** "**Frag off! He's mine!"** ShortEnuff4Bee #HotForBee #BeeIsHot

ShortEnuff4Bee: "Protectobot4Bee, He's too short for you. Now me on the other servo …" #BeeIsHot #HotForBee

ShortEnuff4Bee: Protectobot4Bee: "**Is that you, Cliff?!" **#BeeIsHot #HotForBee

ShortEnuff4Bee: "Maybe." #BeeIsHot #HotForBee Protectobot4Bee

A nanosecond later...

**#BEE-IS-MINE-4-EVER! ** Protectobot4Bee: "**FRAG OFF ALL OF YOU! HE'S MINE!" #FRAG-OFF #GET-YOUR-OWN-MINI-CON #FRAG-OFF-AGAIN! ShortEnuff4Bee #BEE-IS-MINE-4-EVER!**

** Bee+Aid=US! "**Frag off, Cliff, or my mech will plant ya. By the way, I did look good in the new show. How did you look? Oh, you weren't there." :D** ShortEnuff4Bee Protectobot4Bee ******#GET-YOUR-OWN-MINI-CON #FRAG-OFF-AGAIN!** #HotForBee #BeeIsHot #BEE-IS-MINE-4-EVER!**

-0-In the house-cienda

Ratchet who was scanning social media grinned. :Ironhide, there's a Bull-Horn war going on and its spreading to the Autobot Underground forums:

:Thanks for the tip: Ironhide said with a grin as he tuned in.

-0-Autobot City Underground, a forum of many interests for anyone to belong to if they were the right age … Entertainment Forum: Thread: What did you think of the new show, 'Transformers: Robots In Disguise?' … halfway down the thread which is smoking hot tonight because of the show ...

#44: Grapple-RRR: "I think its fine. There are rumors that more of us will be there. I don't know about this Longarm. Though that is a slogan for the police: the long arm of the law. I suppose we'll have to listen to Sunstreaker whine that Sideswipe is on the show and Sunny isn't. Making Sideswipe a bratty teenager is just about right don't you think? Don't tell him I said so though. LOL!"

#45: CLIFF-RULES!: "**HEY, FIRST AID! HERE I AM! COME AND GET ME!"**

#46: ProtectobotBee: "**FRAG YOU, CLIFF! COME AND GET SOME OF *ME***!"

#47: Hoist-Me-Up: "Hey, you two. What are you beefing about? This is an entertainment forum."

#48: DownTownHound: "I'm entertained, Hoist. Go for it, boys."

#49: CLIFF-RULES!: "**HOUND! HI**! What did you think of the episode?"

#50: DownTownHound: "I thought it was great. I loved the episode. It's weird not having Prime in it as much. How can we have a show without Prime?"

#51: AutobotProwl: "That was my thought too, Hound. There are no Autobots without the Prime."

#52: Prime-1: "Why thank you, Prowl."

#53: AutobotProwl: "Your welcome."

#54: RC!**: **"You two get a room!"

#55: CHROMIA-IN-YOUR-FACE!: "**BWAHAHAHA**! Nice one, Arcee. Hey, Cliff! Who are you dating?"

#56: CLIFF-RULES!: "Not Maelstrom!"

#57: CHROMIA-IN-YOUR-FACE!: "Come over to the apartment, Cliff and let me reset some of your pieces parts. I can probably add a few feet to your tiny little frame if you let me."

#58: CLIFF-RULES!: "No thanks. I have a lot to do."

#59: Kup-Because-I-Am: "Name it, Cliff."

#60: Cliff-Rules!: "**KUP!** Frag you, Kup. I have a lot to do."

#61: Hercy-The-One-And-Only: "Tell **me**, Cliff. I might join ya."

#62: AutobotProwl: "Yes, Cliffjumper. Consider that an order."

#63: Prime-1: "**BWAHAHAHAHAHA!** Entertain me, minions. Consider that an order too."

#64: KUP-Because-I-Am: "**PRIME!** How come you aren't riding one of those horses?"

#65: Prime-1: "Even **I** have to rest sometimes."

#66: CHROMIA-IN-YOUR-FACE!: "Snicker. Is that what its called?"

#67: Prime-1: "You know me, Chromia. I never kiss and tell."

#68: CHROMIA-IN-YOUR-FACE!: "Care to weigh in, Prowler?"

#69: YENTA-CLAUS: "Yeah, Prowler. Care to weigh in?"

#70: AutobotProwl: "Is that you, Ratchet? I should be able to tell from the juvenile … the juvenile junior … **SNIFF!** I don't think this drivel requires a reply."

#71: YENTA-CLAUS: **"LOL! Really?** If you would quit stepping on your tongue you might be able to say something coherent. But no. You were raised to be a good girl."

-0-Nearby in a habitat watching the whole show on a huge monitor as the culprits banter back and forth in text format on a list on a forum all of them secretly belong to ...

"**EPPS! GRAHAM! EVERYONE!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**GET IN HERE! THEY'RE HAVING A WAR ON AUTOBOT-CITY-UNDERGROUND AGAIN!"**

Robert Epps followed by the Grahams, the Morshowers and Fultons, the Warrens, half the off duty staff present and everyone else who could get away crowd into the N.E.S.T. Habitat lounge to watch the scrolling feed as the Cybertronians touch base with each other.

*cough*

Back at the slagfest …

#78: AutobotProwl: "**Oh yeah?****!**"

#79: YENTA-CLAUS: "**Yeah!**" :D

#80: UltraMagnus: "You do understand that as senior officers that you have to maintain a certain decorum to keep the confidence of the troops and civi-"

#81: CLIFF-RULES!: "**Put a sock in it, Magnus!**"

#82: YENTA-CLAUS: "Cliff, are you drunk? You just told Ultra Magnus to piss off."

#83: CLIFF-RULES!: "Gallons. Barrels. **BWAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN TOUCH ME! I CAN DRINK ALL OF YOU UNDER THE TABLE!"**

#84: Sunstreaker=Perfection: "Hey, Cliff, I remember the last time you got drunk and tried to beat someone at something. You rolled down the hillside in the Valles into Bee and Aid's tent. Three times."

#85: CLIFF-RULES!: "**FRAG YOU, SUNSTREAKER! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO EVERYTHING! FRAG YOU!"**

#86: Sideswipe=Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: "Cliff, come on over and let's arm wrestle again." :D

#86A: Prime-1: "I remember that vaguely. That was hilarious."

#86B: YENTA-CLAUS: "You would remember it better if you weren't stewed out of your processor."

#86C: Prime-1: "Point taken." :D

#87: DownTownHound: "I remember hearing about that. Was I there?"

#88: Sideswipe=Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: "I can't remember. I was pretty blotto. So was Optimus. He was practically on his face."

#89: Prime-1: "I don't remember that so it didn't happen. I have spoken." :D

#90: AutobotProwl: "You don't have to remember, Only One. I'll remember it for you."

#91: YENTA-CLAUS: "**PROWLER! THAT WAS FUNNY! ARE YOU RUNNING A FEVER OR SOMETHING!?"**

#92: AutobotProwl: "Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet. I **can** be funny. Just so you know. **I can**."

#93: RC: "Awww. That was so sweet, Prowl. Wasn't that sweet?"

#94: Prime-1: "I concur." :D (I am also experimenting with emojis) :) :} :]

#95: KUP-Because-I-Am: "And doing a fine job too I might add."

#96: Cliff-RULES!: "That's because your nose assembly is brown, Kup."

#97: Trail-Break(danc)er: "His nose assembly is pale green or slightly greenish-gray, right Kup?"

#98: ELITA-OF-COURSE: "I think so, Trailbreaker. Right, Kup?"

#99: Kup-Because-I-Am: "Just like my old ma planned it."

#100: Prime-1: "Look! I'm number 100! Whee! Carry on..."

#101: Kup-Because-I-Am: "If you aren't drunk, Prime, I want whatever you got going on." ;D

#102: Cliff-Rules!: "It's brown, Kup."

#103: Kup-Because-I-Am: "What's brown, Cliff? I'm getting confused here. Right, Prime?" ;) (I like emojis too)

#104: Prime-1: "I'm thoroughly entertained, Kup. Do, continue ..."

#105: Jetta-You-Betta: "I think Cliff is ready for an intervention. He's lost his sense of color. Ratchet? Weigh in."

#106: Wheel(ie)-Mo-Beelie-Jack: "Yeah, Ratchet. Weigh in, you slagger. I wanna hear this." *:D = "So does Resolve." ;D

#106A: Prime-1: "What a cute emoji for Resolve, Wheeljack. I have to make one for Prowl."

#106B: YENTA-CLAUS: "I don't think they have a corn cob image in the tools, Optimus."

#106C: AutobotProwl: "And a hearty frag you to you, sister."

#106D: EVERYONE: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!" **(They have an 'everyone' response key)**  
**

#107: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "I don't understand a word of this. I really don't. Wheeljack, why would Resolve want to know what Ratchet thinks of Cliff's optics and the color of Kup's nose?"

#108: Wheel(ie)-Mo-Beelie-Jack: "I'll explain it later, Percy." :D

#109: CLIFF-RULES!: **"FRAG YOU, PERCEPTOR! DON'T THINK I FORGOT YOU FROM THE VALLES CAMPING TRIP!"**

#110: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "Cliffjumper, is that you? Let me see … oh, there you are. Way, way, waaaay down there on the floor. What was it you were saying about the Valles when I pwned you?" **SNIFF!**

#111: YENTA-CLAUS: **"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!PERCY!PERCY!"**

#112: DownTownHound: "Thank goodness I have the urban dictionary in my daily files or I would miss half the goodness anyone says anymore. Been hanging around the soldiers, Perceptor?"

#113: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "Actually, Hound, I am just exercising my free speech."

#114: Prime-1: **"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!"**

#115: Wheel(ie)-Mo-Beelie-Jack: **"THAT'S MY PERCY! EVEN RESOLVE IS GIVING YOU A STANDING OVATION!"**

#116: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "Resolve can't really stand up yet, Wheeljack."

#117: Wheel(ie)-Mo-Beelie-Jack: "If he could he would give you a 21 gun salute, Percy." :D

#118: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "Well … if you say so, 'Jack." :D:D:D

#118A: Prime-1: "We need a blushing emoji. **PROWL! GET ON IT!** I have spoken. Again." :D

#118B: EVERYONE: **"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**

#119: RC: "Aww, nerd love. Isn't it sweet, Magnus?"

#120: UltraMagnus: "Is that what this is?"

#121: Prime-1: "**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!** Loosen your girdle, Magnus. That's an order." :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D ;D

#122: Jetta-You-Betta: "Is that the problem, Magnus? Your ladies undergarments are too tight?"

#125: Prime-1: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"**

#126: AutobotProwl: "I am glad that the humans can't access this board. Our reputation as a crack-"

#127: YENTA-CLAUS: "Crack? Did someone say crack?" **SNICKER!**

#129: STAR-LORD: "Can anyone get into this goat rodeo or is this a private funeral. Dearly beloved, we are here today not to praise Cliffjumper but to bury him."

#130: YENTA-CLAUS: "Is that you, Starscream?"

#131: STAR-LORD: "None other." :} "Rats. I was hoping for a smirky emoji but that wasn't it."

#132: T-TO-THE-C: "I don't know, Star. It sort of looks smirky to me."

#133: STAR-LORD: "You're easy to please, Thundercracker." :/ "I don't think that's it either."

#134: REIGN: "Tell us more about your underwear, Magnus. I am intrigued."

#135: Prime-1: "Is that you, Rainmaker?"

#136: REIGN: "It is. You don't think my moniker is too … much? After all being sovereign of everything Seeker it rather seemed to fit."

#137: Prime-1: "I think its you. Very … ruler-ish." :D

#138: REIGN: "Thank you. Coming from someone called Prime, I take that as a compliment."

#139: CLIFF-RULES!: "Wow. I came to bitch about an absence of me in the new series and I'm stuck in a bromance."

#140: YENTA-CLAUS: "And what a fine bromance it is. **PRIME! LORD OF THE ROAD AND OPEN HIGHWAYS!** Connoisseur of fine motor homes everywhere and his bro, Rainmaker, the Wind Lord. I can see it now."

#141: CHAOS-NADO!: "Here it comes. We need a sigh emoji."

#142: YENTA-CLAUS: **"IRONHIDE! WHERE THE SLAG HAVE YOU BEEN!?** Cliff is committing suicide. Again."

#143: CHAOS-NADO!: "I'll get the dust pan and baggies ready."

#144: CLIFF-RULES!: **"FRAG YOU, IRONBUTT! TELL ME THAT THIS NEW SHOW SUFFERS BECAUSE I, CLIFFJUMPER AM NOT IN I-"**

#145: Prime-1: **"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Yeah, Ironbutt. Tell him. **BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!**"

#146: AutobotProwl: "Honestly, if anyone saw thi-"

#147: CLIFF-RULES!: **"PROWL! GET THE CORNCOB OUT OF YOUR BACK SIDE! ITS HUMOR! RIGHT!?"**

#148: AutobotProwl: "Typing in all caps, you little dolt, is like screaming."

#149: CLIFF-RULES!: **"SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAMY-SCREAM!"**

#150: Prime-1: "**Look at me!** I'm number 150." :D:D "**HURRAH!**"

#151: REIGN: "Sit next to me, Prime." :D

#152: Prime-1: "Okay." :D

#153: YENTA-CLAUS: "I think I need to come over there, Cliffy and give you a shot of-"

#154: Wheel(ie)-Mo-Beelie-Jack: "In the head? Between the optics?"

#155: RC!: "I don't know. Are you drunk too, Ratchet? I don't think you could get a standing shot if you are." :D

#156: YENTA-CLAUS: "I'm not drunk yet. What about it, Prowler? Are we on?"

#157: ALIE-YOUR-PALIE: "Not without me you don't! You two need me. I do prison very well." :D

#158: YENTA-CLAUS: "**ALIE!** You too. When do you wanna go tie one on? Its been a while since we were at a drum head. What will the neighbors think."

#159: UltraMagnus: **"DO YOU WANT MY OPINION?!"**

#160: CLIFF-RULES!: **"I'M 160! BEAT YA, PRIME!"**

#161: RC!: "You're certifiable, Cliff." ;)

#162: Prime-1: "Back to Magnus: Not really, Magnus. How about this one: ^..^ "It looks like my son's cat."

#163: Jetta-You-Betta: "I like that one, Optimus. That emoji sort of speaks to me. What its saying? I'm too sober to tell." :D

#164: ELITA-OF-COURSE: "Brown nose." o0o ← An emoji brown nose

#165: Prime-1: "**BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**"

#166: Perceptor(Just-Perceptor-thank-you-very-much): "Can someone tell me what brown nose means?"

#167: Will-Lennox: "Shall I tell him?"

#168: **EVERYONE!**: **"WILLIAM!"**

#169: YENTA-CLAUS: "You might leave a mark. Wheeljack, you tell him later when his tears won't make us feel so badly."

#170: **EVERYONE!**: Laughter.

#171: AutobotProwl: "How did you get on here? **HUMAN!**"

#172: Glenn-Morshower: "We signed up."

#173: AutobotProwl: "Oh."

#174: Prime-1: "Welcome aboard, gentlemen. Entertain me." ( I love this emoji. - o0o Brown nose. **BWAHAHAHAHA!**)

#175: Glenn-Morshower: "We saw the episode. You looked dashing as ever, Prime."

#176: Prime-1: "I did, didn't I." ..

#177:AutobotProwl: "You won't get an argument out of me."

#178: Alie-Your-Palie: "Brown nose." :D

#179: Kup-Because-I-Am: "Are all the humans who are supposed to be here already here?"

#180: DownTownHound: "180. I beat ya to it, Optimus."

#181: Prime-1: "Graveyard shift duty for infinity, Hound." :D

#182: DownTownHound: "Silverbow and Rebel would like to appeal that sentence." :D

#183: Prime-1: "Appeal granted. I am nothing if not a benevolent dictator." :D

#184: CLIFF-RULES!: "Is that so?"

#185: Prime-1: "Off with your helm, Cliff." :D "Who is coming, Glenn? And may I say a hearty frag them for coming? That is classified by the way." ;) (I love emojis. Who runs this board? I want as many of them as you can dream up. Make a Prowl emoji too while you are at it.)

#185A: YENTA-CLAUS: "It will be the one with a crowbar sideways up its aft." :D

#185B: AutobotProwl: "Who was it that makes the duty schedule around here? I think his rather dashing name was Prowl."

#185C: Handsome-Devil: "Numb nuts move, YENTA-CLAUS."

#185D: YENTA-CLAUS: **"BLACKJACK! WHAT KEPT YOU SO LONG!?"**

#185E: Prime-1: "Yeah, 'Jack. What kept you so long?"

#185F: Handsome-Devil: "Old tight aft made me do the laundry."

#185G: **EVERYONE: "BWAHAHAHAHA! WIENIE! CRY BABY! SOME BAD AFT YOU ARE!"**

#186: Prime-1: "What was the question again? Oh, yeah. Who is coming, Glenn? Oh and is everyone here that's coming for the game weekend?"

#186: Glenn-Morshower: "All of them that count and a bunch of interviewers. They want to talk to Ratchet and anyone else they can. Sorry."

#187: YENTA-CLAUS: "I should hope so. Then again, it gives my public a chance to worshi-"

#188: CHAOS-NADO: **"OLD MECH! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR PROCESSOR! THOSE LITTLE SLAGGERS DON'T NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT ALWAYS GETS INTO STUFF THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"**

#189: Sunstreaker=Perfection: "Like your 'face life? Such as it is?"

#190: Jazz=Pizzazz: "I don't know, Sunny. I remember them 'facing in the electrical substation in Central Hall once and everyone thinking we had an earthquake."

#191: MASTER-BLASTER: "I remember that. We had a lot of call-ins from the city asking about that. Scared the kids.

#192: YENTA-CLAUS: **HA-HA!** Jealous much?"

#193: CLIFF-RULES!: "**OF YOU? BWAHAHAHA! NEVER! I, CLIFFJUMPER CAN BRING THE-**"

#194: Sideswipe=Better-Looking-Than-Sunny: "Thud. Cliffjumper will personally bring the … tiny little thud. Try for doom but settle for thud. It seems so much more attainable, Cliff." :D

#195: CLIFF-RULES!: "**FRAG YOU, SIDESWIPE!"**

-0-In the N.E.S.T. HQ

"I could read this all night." -Will Lennox

"You and me both." -Glenn Morshower lounging in a chair beside Will.

They would.

-0-TBC 5-1-15 **Edited 5-2-15** LORD! THIS WAS SO HARD TO DO AND THE SITE WASN'T COOPERATING! I will have new symbols for the twitter/Bull Horn feed next time.


	427. Chapter 427

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 427)

-0-In the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Glenn Morshower, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps and Niall Graham stood in the main concourse outside the energy barrier that protected humans who came to Mars from the outside (lack of) atmosphere of the planet itself. With him were a few of the humans who were civilians and a couple of other soldiers, all of them the usual group that met official delegations to the colony. Earth 1 had a rep, Brandon Clark who would never know that he was a facsimile of the original that had been harvested for DNA, then destroyed in his favor.

Just beyond the passenger door, a sleek improved vessel from Earth was landing. Its 300 passengers were heading here for a tour of the colony, Mars, then a straight shot back to Earth courtesy of the Autobot City Tour Company after taking the customary low altitude pass overs of the Moon of Earth, Venus and Mercury. Among that number were 40 humans that were staying for a month to do articles, interviews, make programming as well as some on official business from countries in the treaty agreement.

The group waiting outside the protective barrier meeting them were going to take them through The City, lay down the rules and guidelines including penalty violations, then leave them in the Tower Habitat while they attended games and assorted related hoo-haw. The newbies stepped out in their gear, entering the enclosed habitat portion of the facility. They were greeted by Ty-O, a tiny femme that was waiting for them as their facilitator. Nearby a number of micro-mini-cons waited to be their drivers of the newer larger platform segways that would take them around.

Ty-O spoke to them, then lead the way to the barrier where their greeting party waited. Introductions were made, then Morshower and the party stepped through the barrier to talk. "Welcome to Autobot City, the Primal Colony of Mars. I know you were put through your paces on safety issues but I want to see you take off and put on your masks. When we leave the barrier won't let you through if you make a mistake. There are some places with that safety factor built in but most places won't tell you if you mess up. You will know when you're dead."

They did as bidden, then Morshower nodded. "We're going to the Tower Habitat that you will be living in. Some of you in a week will go to live in Earth 1. For now, you will acclimatize at the Tower Habitat so we can be confident that you are safe and can function. We're going to leave here via segway, drive out Airport Road, then onto Fortress Road to the junction. The Fortress is the oldest building in the colony and the first built when the city was all underground. We will turn north at the junction which leads directly toward the Metro Districts, Mausoleum, Stables, Basilica, race tracks and Earth 1 if you go left. If you go straight ahead you enter Metro Highway 3 and toward the city or the other metro areas on Temple. We're going right and will take Highway 1 toward the tower.

"This direction includes passing through the oldest commercial district of the colony, past a pair of sentient metro-formers, Fortress Maximus and the mighty Metroplex. The businesses are the oldest around and as we go past them we will be reaching another junction. To the left is the road to Terra and other cities, to the north, Aerie Hill and to the right on Cultural Center Road, N.E.S.T. HQ and the Hu-An Habitat. We will enter the Tower Habitat tower which is Tower #3. We will enter the lobby to get the scale of things, then go out to the side where our preferred elevator and the service entrance is located. We will go up from there." Morshower said. He nodded. "Mount up."

He turned to go to the segway nearby that brought him here, then waited as everyone found their ride. Leading the way, he buzzed forward with his group following him and the civilians following them. He continued to explain things as they rolled. :Mars right now is in the last part of winter which basically is the coldest part of spring. They don't have an actual winter here. It is -121 Fahrenheit right now and its daytime. If we didn't have gear to save us we would be dead in literally seconds. The atmosphere doesn't protect against radiation. In a few weeks you would be brain damaged from the constant bombardment and probably well on your way to developing cancer. It cannot be stressed enough how much we owe the bots for making this possible:

They reached the junction after slowing to marvel at The Fortress as Epps pointed out its features. Moving along, they took a right and toodled down a busy Metro Highway #1 toward the city looming ahead. Metroplex towered overhead as did Fort Max, both of which had their many features pointed out. Then they came abreast of Club Cybertron.

:There is that club we have heard about: someone in the pack said.

:That club and the others like it are off limits without a soldier accompanying you. It takes a soldier to get admission. Nothing less, nothing more. You can get hurt there because some of the worst mechs including Decepticon prisoners on day release go there to pass the time. If I hear that any of you went in these places without a soldier escort you will be sent back immediately and never allowed to return again. We have made an agreement with the mini-cons who are taking you around. They will log where you go and if any problems came up every day. This way we can fix, smooth the way or explain why you can't or can go there. That is how this has to be. You are too new at this not to have it this way: Morshower said firmly over the comm channel.

They passed the club, slowing to peer inside at the big bots standing in front of the bar, some of whom turned to watch them pass. A few waved and called out to Morshower, Epps, Graham and Lennox, but most just watched them pass. Before they did a big black mech surrounded by armed guards began to walk to the door.

:Move along and don't look back: Morshower said as the soldiers slowed to tail the civilians. When they were past and distance was between them and the big menace that turned to walk toward The Fortress, someone finally asked about it. :That's Barricade. He's on day release and he is a sparkless, remorseless cold blooded killer. Those guards have shoot-to-kill orders if he acts up. Don't be around him or the other few, ever:

:Why is he out?: an official from China asked as they moved along.

:Because Prime follows the law: Lennox replied as they reached the junction that led to Aerie Hill and the Stadium District, Cultural Center Road, the habitats located there and Metro Highway #3. :That is the direction to the N.E.S.T. Habitat and the Hu-An Domed Habitat: he said pointing down the wide street to the east.

:We're going this way: Morshower said nodding toward the mind bogglingly high towers across the road. They sped along, then entered the lobby.

None of them would be able to describe its size and scale, so vast was it compared to them. They stared around, saw the tiny elevator for them next to the bank of giant bot-sized ones, then followed outside to the normal elevator they took to go up. It was next to a bot-sized freight elevator that took everything that they required from the freight services or the post office to their lower tier storage and work space.

The Tower Habitat was now three entire floors of the building, the penthouse and the two below it. They had done a full scale remodel around the humans with the hyper efficient, hyper skilled and all around good natured micro mini-con crew that most of the humans used including Earth 1. The top floor was their destination and they arrived almost uncannily swiftly. Buzzing out through a force field, they parked and gathered around Morshower. :See that green light up there on the board?: he said pointing. They all looked. :That means the atmosphere is not safe. Now that we're in the membrane of the force field, it is. You can take your masks off when the light changes:

They watched as the entire space including that outside the force field equalized and the light turned to amber. He looked at them watching the board. :You can take your masks off:

They did, these first non-permanent visitors to utilize the new safety masks just rolled out by Wheeljack and his Gang of Giant Processored Younglings. They pressed a button and they folded up, becoming as small and thin as a postcard. The humans put them into their suit breast pocket for easy reach when needed. How they folded no one knew and they weren't allowed to know.

Proprietary information with military applications. Verboten.

They followed Morshower and the soldiers inside, pausing to marvel at the size, scope and sheer beauty of their new home away from home. It was an open space the size of the entire floor of the building, the penthouse level of the tower. Around the vast space, glass windows the size of the walls wrapped around offering views of the city in all directions.

"This is the common area, the living space of the home group. Let me show you around," Morshower said. Sitting at a table nearby eating lunch half a dozen women, a couple of young men and Mama Rosa watched them. Introductions were made, jokes traded, then they began the tour. "This is the kitchen. It is state of the art and designed to feed a huge crew several times a day. We break up the duty of cooking the two main meals, dinner and breakfast. You're on your own unless a group wants to make lunch. Feel free to avail yourself of the amenities and food stores. But clean up after yourself. It's mandatory."

The counters were long and marble-topped. Professional quality stoves, a flat top and ranges gleamed along with two big sinks. Three walk-in freezers were placed at one end and four huge double refrigerators at the other. An island with bar stools for 25 people stood close by with a gleaming stone topper, a nice color for the redwood floors that were dominant in the habitat.

"This is beautiful," someone said as they rubbed the surface. "Is this a diamond?" she asked with surprise at the huge sparkling gems in the stone counter, themselves cut flush to the top and left to be decorative.

Morshower nodded. "There are diamonds as big as your head lying all over the place. This was a very volcanic place at one time. Gold and diamonds, everywhere." He turned to lead the way into the dining area and the lounges beyond. "We eat here most of the time though we all have kitchens and dining rooms in our personal apartments. We usually dine here." There were tables in the area with chandeliers over each one that numbered enough spaces for 200 individuals if they were elbow-to-elbow.

"I cook in my apartment most of the time," Mama Rosa said. "I cook for my son and whoever comes. My husband and I love our own Spanish food."

"She cooks like a goddess," Lennox said as the others nodded. Mama Rosa beamed.

Morshower grinned, then walked onward. "This used to be living quarters until they tripled our space to accommodate visitors, expanded family use and privacy. All of this area to the windows beyond are lounge areas. There are sound dampening materials here so you can play the televisions there or talk and not have it all run together. Don't ask me how they do it," he said as he walked further. There was a huge lounge area with a fire pit that when used burned the most authentic holographic version of a roaring fire. Nearby in an area that could hold literally a hundred persons, the biggest television monitor anyone of them had ever seen was placed for maximum vision capability.

"When that set is on, the figures are not only life size, they are even bigger. It makes high-definition look sad," Epps said.

Morshower nodded. He moved onward past a heavily stocked library with all manner of books as well as datapads holding every magazine and newspaper printed in the colony toward an exercise area. He opened a glass door and went inside with everyone following. "This is our pool."

It was enormous, just short of Olympic standard with a hot tub at each of its corners. A shallow end for kids and a deep end with a diving board, it was beautiful and so was the Autobrand on the floor of the pool. It shimmered in the gently undulating water which was fed by the infinity design of the hot tubs. Around the edges tables with umbrellas and lounge chairs creating a sense of summery vacation were aided and abetted by the palm tree images inlaid in the floors.

"Wow," someone said. "It's confirmed them. There **is** water on Mars."

Everyone laughed, then followed onward. "This is the gym. We keep in shape here and recommend it for you too. Our suits compensate for the lack of gravity … don't ask me how and it helps keep our muscle tone and circulation if you come here and work out. N.E.S.T. soldiers work out here on schedule. We're going down now."

They followed him to the second floor with a huge lounge near the elevator before corridors led away to the guest rooms and apartments this floor supplied. All of the permanent family apartments had their names inset on copper plates on their doors. When they reached empty ones, the guests were given access two-by-two. Their bags were nearby so they took them in and came back out, preferring to settle in later on.

Morshower grinned. "I don't blame you. The floor below us is stores, storage rooms for each of the permanent residents, an armory and extended gun cabinet as well as anything else we need. That floor is where the freight and mail that comes from the local delivery companies and post office goes first. We have a staff of three mini-cons who run the show. They're like family to all of us."

They turned to follow him and went up to the lounge where lunch was made and seats were taken in front of the huge TV screen. "You get to stay here. In about an hour, we're going to the games. None of you can leave the facility today. You are locked down here. Tomorrow, you will go with your micro mini guide who has ultimate authority over where you go, what you do and what you can see. If you decide to challenge that you are on the next ship home. Understand that?"

Everyone nodded. The screen was turned on, the others joined them as the sounds of Blaster and Jazz doing the pregame show filled the room. They were huge, seemingly bigger than they should have been but that was the nature of the size of the slightly curved screen. They were discussing the Kaon v Simfur ruckus to start shortly.

"What is the hope for Sideswipe today, Blaster. You talked to their coaches earlier didn't you tell me?" Jazz asked. In the background sitting at the engineers booth, Revet was working. 'Vette was with the family and would stay there all orn today and all game orn the next.

"Well, they hope he doesn't get hurt again. Though they have the new kid, Rade-R, there is nothing like the coordination and power that the twins bring to the offense. They expect to win today by the way," Blaster said with a grin.

"They always do, the slaggers," Jazz said with a chuckle. "I don't know about today. Even though Kaon is undefeated, so is Simfur and they are after all the team from the Temple city of Primus. Could be a little bit of prayers said today to make things go their way."

"Are you insinuating that the Simfur team will exploit their connection to the Pantheon through their location as the site of the original temple on Cybertron?" Blaster asked with exaggerated surprise and offense.

Jazz looked at him with a dazzling smile for a moment. "Yes," he said.

Morshower and the others roared with laughter. "I love Jazz," he said with a grin.

"Unanimous decision," Lennox said with his own.

-0-TBC 5-2-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTES

FANCY! I will go more into that femme thing you mentioned as I am taking time to dig into the daily life here among the families and others to give everyone a chance to hang out in the city with the bots. Some of it will be Chronicles of Orion - the kids - and the rest will be in this story. HUGS, my darling. I have been where you are and I wish I could hug you. You are the dearest soul to me. You are loved.

The latest research by NASA said that anyone traveling to Mars would have brain damage from the radiation before they even reached it due to the bombardment of radiation. Even living there would be a trial. Water seems to help slow it or block it. You would lose memory and curiosity they are finding. Anyone who goes now with our level of tech is doomed and the lifespan doesn't appear to be very long or very good. :(


	428. Chapter 428

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football!

-0-Prowl

He stood in Ops Center going over the intel from Cybertron which indicated that some of the local garrisons were getting soft on their own ideals under the onslaught of the incredibly familiar and endlessly supplied vision of their old life as presented by the Autobots. They were grumbling amongst themselves they were told by civilians and there was a growing suspicion among them that the only good life they might ever have a chance to achieve lay with a faction not their own.

It was music to his audials.

He was formulating the agenda of the short meeting they would have just before they left for Cybertron again, one that would keep the plates spinning for the myriad of departments and groups that kept the colony going. He grinned to himself when he spotted something in new business. Judy Witwicky and Company Had An Idea. He had scrutinized the proposal written up formally by Mikaela and found, surprisingly, merit in it. That it would require more humans to be resident wasn't surprising either. That it would be the wives and other family of the resident soldiers sort of was. It made him feel glad that they were so happy to be here that they were proposing an idea for that to be extended in a way that would benefit the colony.

They were good sparks, the resident humans.

He compiled, sent orders and completed the agenda. Then he walked out to go to the Residence to gather up the tribe for Kaon v Simfur. Given his religious proclivities and his die-hard devotion to family, he was at loose ends about who to support.

He would support both.

-0-At the House of Kids

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

Orion chuckled, a fat chuckle that began around his little peds. **"ADA! WE GOING TO BIG DOGS!? I DRIVIN'?! I SWAMMING!?"**

Ratchet smirked down at him. "Nope."

"Ada, the horses need us. We have twelve now. Or eleven," Hero said pausing to consult her tiny digits. She looked up at him with her perpetually happy tiny Ironhide face and Ratchet lost track of time for a moment. She smiled and he forgot his name. "Ada, will we do that after the game?"

"I'm sure we probably will, my Queen," Ratchet replied with a smile of his own. She smiled back, then turned and ran for the bedroom to spread the news.

"For you, the moon, Princess," Ratchet said softly. He looked down at Orion who with Praxus and Prowler were watching him with hopeful expressions. Those exploded into giant smiles all at the same time. Ratchet's belly laugh could be heard next door.

In the berth room at one end of the hallway, four younglings were making a berth. Then they climbed on top to talk. Spot hopped up, walked enough among them to tip all four over, then sat with a grin on his own face. After a moment of scrambling and laughter, they sat up again. "That was fun," Reflector said with a chuckle. He hugged Spot. "I love Spot."

"He loves you too, right, Spot?" Sunspot asked before getting a giant lick on the face. **"SEE!?"**

Standing nearby collecting laundry because **"THAT'S MY JOB, RATCHET! YOU WASHED EVERYTHING TOGETHER AND IT CAN'T BE DONE! YOUR COLORS WILL STAIN YOUR WHITES!",** listened for a moment with a grin. Your wish is my command, younglings he thought to himself before turning back with his tiny basket of this and that, mostly dress up clothes from the sparkling berth rooms. He would check their room later.

He walked into the kitchen and took the drying towels that he used when he finished the dishes. Ratchet cooked, he washed and dried when he didn't use the dishwasher. Ratchet made the berths, he washed the bedding and everything else because he was as enamored of the washer and dryer as Ratchet. **HE WAS IRONHIDE,** **KING OF THE APPLIANCES!** on his floor. After living in warehouses and smoking holes in the ground for the life span of small stars, his home was indeed his castle. That it was filled with children was the cherry on the top of his energon pie.

The door opened as he tossed his towels in the tiny basket in his servo. Alor and Blackjack entered. **"HI, HOUSE WIPE!** Bravo, son," Blackjack said as he slapped Ironhide on the shoulder. **"YOU EXCEEDED EXPECTATIONS!"**

Ratchet grinned as Ironhide smirked. "Which one of you take credit for his performance in the berth?" he asked just as Ravel entered the room.

**"RATCHET!"**

-0-Moments later

Docker, Appa Ratchet and his cat, Chan and Corr with their cat, Ravel still steaming and shooting death optics at Ratchet who had hugged and kissed him before dropping him into Ironhide's chair, Tie Down who thought it was hilarious that his grandson was without a shred of personal embarrassment (most of the time), several sparklings sitting ensconced in the laps of their enraptured elders and Bumblebee lounged in comfort in the apartment.

Bee had poked his seriously cute face in. "Hey, Ratchet. I'm waiting here for Aid. Okay?"

"Come in, son of mine who got away," Ratchet had said with a grin. Several younglings looked at him with worshipful optics and so did a dog. It would appear that he could watch and understand television as well.

"Bee, you were awesome in 'Robots In Disguise'," Sunspot said worshipfully as three other infants nodded from the middle of their (brand new) granny and grampy laps.

Bee grinned at them having already run the gauntlet through the city of catcalls, hoots, derision tinged with jealousy, love and bonding proposals from stranger, friend, civilian and soldier alike. "Thanks," he said simply.

That got a wheelbarrow full of love as the door opened again. The pre-game show at Ratchet and Ironhide's house had begun.

-0-Moments later …

Orion stood in the middle of the room, his little peds spread apart as he sort of exuded a heroic pose like Optimus at the end of the last several Bey movies. He was smiling like the Cheshire cat as he explained his life thus far: "There them big dogs. **I DOING THAT! I, ORION GOING THERE TO DRIVIN' BIG DOGS!** They nice, big dogs. I drivin' cars." There was a moment as he held an imaginary steering wheel and 'drove'. Then he paused with a gigantic smile for the applause that his life was actually more fun than just about anyone elses in the room.

He got it.

Drift glanced at Springer who was looking at Orion with enormous affection. "If we could get a guarantee that our kids would be like this one I would have six around."

"You and me both," Springer said as he settled Orion on his lap. "First task, let Ratchet and Ironhide raise them a couple of years."

"Soooo, you're thinking about it?" Granny Pants Ratchet asked with an appraising optic.

Two sets of wary optics raised up. "We are. But we aren't getting sparked. We're going to the Well. When its time." -both of them saying the exact same thing at the same time.

Everyone took a moment to marvel at their precision as they glanced at each other with surprise and amusement. "Well, I guess you could say we're both on the same page about it," Springer said with a grin to general laughter from the half filled room.

The door opened with more coming. Jetta entered with Elita, the whole femme guerrilla force, Wheeljack and Perceptor who immediately lost their infant to Elita of all individuals, Hound, Trailbreaker and their two who ran inside to hug everyone in sight, Blurr because he liked to laugh, Breakdown because going to his 'mother's' house was always fun, Knockout because he had to (and always secretly enjoyed himself), Magnus because Arcee was here, Bulkhead with his family so the babies could be enjoyed, same with Scar and Payload as well as three youngling former Decepticons coming for the rumored laughs. Oh and Prowl.

On his way to the Residence, Prowl had popped in to see how the floor was holding up. Grinning, he shot Ratchet gimlet optics. "I see that court is now in session."

Catcalls out the wazoo were gifted to that remark. **"GET IN** **HERE, PROWL! BRING THE FAMILY!"**

"I already sent the call. I want to see how much tonnage these floors can take," Prowl said as he moved to allow more folks to slip past. Bluestreak with sparklings entered and sat. "You coming?" he asked Prowl.

"We're coming," a voice behind the winger replied. Prime carrying Sojourner and Miracle entered along with the little mechs. **INTENSE SQUEEING** commenced for a moment (which sort of seemed to stretch into infinity) then they settled.

"Prowl, you can land Menasor on these floors and it would hold. Even if Superion came to kick their afts it would hold long past Menasor's defeat," Jetta replied just to be ornery.

"Well, how is that for a welcome?" Knockout said with disgust and much loyalty to his one and only (the only one who would have him probably, the little wanker).

That one.

Breakdown grinned. "That was then. I did however remember a few memorable times with Defensor and Superion. We came to draws mostly."

"You did," Prime said with a grin. "Thankfully."

Breakdown nodded. "Yeah. It was like two hundred lifetimes ago."

The door opened.

Again.

Ratchet watched and abstractly wondered if they should take that one out and put a revolving door on in.

Hercy, Willa, Kup and a nearly complete Wrecker platoon along with Gypsy and her family entered finding places to sit and relax, such was the size of the apartment. Ratchet who was squeezed against the refrigerator glanced at the new sparklings who were sitting on their new granny/grampys laps. They were enthralled with huge smiles as they watched the funny folk. "This reminds me of the sardines that Ironhide gets every time we go to the grocery," Ratchet said.

A moment to scan the internet brought laughter and agreement. Then a face peered inside. "Sunspot, you need to go to the locker room," Sideswipe said.

Sunspot who nearly levitated with joy jumped down, wove his way to Orion's room, then returned with gear and an orange leash and color for Spot. He adorned Spot to the approval and applause of every adult present despite their own team affiliations, then they helped him reach the door. "We will send for you three at half time. Okay?" Sideswipe asked.

They smiled brilliantly. "**OKAY!**" -all three

With a wave and shout, they stepped out and were gone. Kes and Tagg who sat with infants in lap next to Miler and Venture who held Prima proudly turned to Ravel. "Ravel, has Judy Witwicky got in touch with you about the new idea?"

"She has," Ravel replied. "What a fine idea."

Everyone including Prime but excluding Prowl who already had the germ of Judy's idea turned toward Kestrel. "What idea, Ada?" Prime asked.

He looked at his son. "You haven't seen the proposal?"

"No," Prime said looking at Prowl who grinned. "Have I?"

"Nope," Prowl said as he arose. "Time to motor."

"What proposal?" -everyone as they slowly unwound themselves to go to the stadium. It would take a while for everyone to get up and wander out. When they did, the door(s) shut quietly behind them.

-0-Also on the way

The humans in the tower got themselves ready. Breakfast was eaten, gear gathered and Mars-safe cameras issued. Lennox detailed to Lay Down The Law And Rules Of The Road arrived to inspect and give them the 411. They listened to him enraptured as the locals policed the kitchen. "We're going to a game with more than 250,000 bots in attendance. Since there are two stadiums nearly side-by-side with the school district's arena holding another game too, that is more than half a million bots in one place at the same time. If you do what we say and follow the person personally assigned to you it will go just fine. The bots all have proximity sensors and you will be safe. However you must never be complacent.

"Your gear is going to be fine. Its colder today than yesterday because there is a light wind from the north. There are sandstorms forming along the southern edge of the north pole and the winds are picking up everywhere. It will be about -150 degrees outside, a cold factor that would kill you in 10-15 seconds.

"We will team up on segways, all of you riding with a local to be safe. We will buzz us in around everyone as we have free pass in things like this. You will be passing Prime who you will meet later. You are going to be here a month so there is plenty of time and you have scheduled meet ups subject to circumstances. Prowl, Prime and the others are hands-on leaders. They are present in all circumstances which is a big difference from Earth where leaders never seem to get their own hands dirty."

It was silent a moment as several humans shifted feet.

"We will enter, then ride up a ramp built for us and for our segways. Every building and public place in the colony has a ramp for us to use to get around, that is how thoughtful they are. Once there, we will buzz down the aisle to the special platform just for us in front of the Prime's Box. We will be dead center on the middle field line and there will be security standing in front on the ground in case the players come careening our way. You will never see a game like this anywhere else. Its beyond brutal. Think of it as two high speed trains crashing into each other. We have never been hurt and even my mother is game to go."

Will Lennox's mother nodded. "Damn right," she said to general laughter.

"We will never be in the path of harm. Remember that," Will said with a grin at the group of parents of soldiers standing in their gear jonesing to go. "There will be a pregame where the Prime is saluted into the stadium, Alor of Iacon, the Beethoven, Mozart and you name it of Cybertron playing the Primal anthem and the anthems of Cybertron, his own compositions … he's Ironhide's ada by the way and Ratchet's 'mother-in-law' if you have to humanize it … and a totally revered figure on both sides of the war.

"Then the teams come, bow to the Prime, do their war chant and dance, then go to their sides. The game will be on. I would watch the crowds which are really entertaining, especially Seekers if they're there, the mini-cons who always riot because they're made that way, the security which is led by Springer and his bond, Drift. Both of them are sons of Ironhide and Ratchet. Don't worry about your safety. Look all around you. All will be incredible fun. Any questions?"

There weren't any so they teamed up and when the airlock permitted sped out with Will leading the way. Already the migration to the stadiums was underway. Bars were filled with those who didn't want to chance the crowds and the city fairly crackled with excitement. In two other stadiums as well the same thing was happening as everyone waited for things to start. When Prime was hurrayed into the stadium in Autobot City, it would play on the screens of the others. They would stand in respect, then raise their own voices to the heavens.

The humans would stand awestruck by it all. Then the games would begin.

-0-TBC 5-3-15 **edited 5-7-15**

NOTE:

My dad decided that the laundry was his to do and so he did. He was meticulous about colors v whites and choosing his detergents, etc was as funny with him as it is with Ironhide. :D Men can be so cute. :D


	429. Chapter 429

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4-429)

-0-In a tunnel in the stadium set aside for security

Drift and Springer stood with Cormack getting instructions from him about their horses which were saddled and standing calmly together. They were given the go ahead, then Cormack walked to the stairs nearby that would take him to his seat, family and friends with a grin. He had no idea how this would work but he was excited half out of his skin to see what would happen. Springer and Drift watched them go, then looked at each other. "What do you think? Are you as nervous as me?"

Springer nodded. "Yeah." He turned his his horse and stroked its nose. "Be a good horse, okay? I could look like an aft in front of 7 billion people on two or three planets if we screw up."

"Prime is going to broadcast this to Cybertron?" Drift asked warily.

Springer nodded. "They will show the film."

"Frag," Drift said nervously as he hugged his horse's neck. "Be a good horse today."

-0-On their way to their seats

The humans moved slowly with the line down the tunnel as they headed toward their seats. As they did bots looked down, moved slightly and grinned. They waved and maneuvered reaching Prime in no time. He looked down and grinned as he stood beside Alor waiting to go upward also.

:Optimus!: Niall Graham called out. Most of the regular humans not with Lennox were already topside including those from Earth 1 but Epps and Graham had waited at the entrance to the stadium to help everyone get where they were going in one piece.

"Niall," Prime said bending slightly to look at everyone. Half of the riders were new but he understood who they were and why they were here from his downloads from Prowl. He nodded to them. "I hope you enjoy the game."

:How could we not?: Niall said with a grin.

They moved toward the ramp and buzzed upward disappearing into the mobs already there. Prime watched them go, then looked at Alor. "They will be here for three decaorns."

"Oh joy," Alor said as they watched his keyboard get carried out to the middle of the field. The place went nuts in anticipation. "See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya," he said with a grin, then turned to walk out to mind numbing acclaim and applause.

Prime snickered as he watched, the pleasure of being home doing homely things intense in his spark. He loved everyone and everything today.

Alor sat, looking around as the crowd became still. Then he began, the lovely melody of their national anthem filling the stadium as Alor played it. Voices rose up singing the words to the melody, the words achingly expressed of a home they didn't ever expect to see again. Word of the humanitarian rescue of Cybertron was well known. But no one expected it to do more than that. They didn't have Prime's vision yet.

The chords died away, then Alor began the Anthem of the Primes. Optimus stepped out into view as the cameras lovingly caught him in all his glory. He was beautiful. His integrity was visible around him as he walked toward the outside steps that would take him to the aisle where his box awaited filled with family, friends and comrades. He was gravely beautiful, the kind of individual you read about in history books, the one who would never say die, the one who would pull victory from defeat, the one who would die before he would give up a single spark.

He was amazing and when he reached his box the music faded at last. On the split screen of the jumbotron images of Prime and those of Alor waving as he walked off were shown to everyone here and everywhere else. The flags of city-states and Cybertron, of the Primes and of the teams snapped in the breeze as the Prime of Cybertron took the goodwill of the masses. Taking Miracle into his arms, he sat and so did everyone else.

The humans watched the jumbotron and every place else in the wildly colorful vibrant stadium. Groups were waving banners and flags, singing their team songs as they waited. Then the teams came. Simfur walked in behind their banner as everyone went wild. Their banner bore an image of the Temple, their team walking with enormous pride as they lined up on their side of the field. Images of the priests' happiness filled the jumbotron as cheers went up for them from everyone. The team bowed to Prime who nodded back, then began their ferocious war dance and chant.

When that was over Kaon stepped out, their banner held by their captain, Sunstreaker. They came out beautiful and proud, their orange belts identifying them as Kaon Kavaliers. Rade-R brought up the end, then was followed by Sunspot wearing his own gear and leading on leases Spot, Bob and Dawg who wore their own. The applause was enormous. They lined up, Sunspot and the mascots standing by the flag and Sunstreaker. They bowed to Prime, did their war dance and chat, then all went to their benches to get ready.

Sideswipe stood Sunspot on a bench as the animals lay down in a pile by the banner. "Remember, if the scrum comes this way get under the bench. It will protect you if someone doesn't grab you out of the way."

Sunspot nodded. **"I WILL! YOU WILL WIN, SIDESWIPE! I KNOW THIS WILL HAPPEN!"**

Sideswipe hugged the baby, then set him gently back down. "From your lips to the audials of Primus, infant," he said as he turned to go out onto the field. They had the toss and would go for the goal first.

Sunspot watched them go, then turned to look up into the stands to wave. The family and friends would wave in return, then he would turn back to watch the nerve wracking game before him. Half time was a blessing when you lived or died for your brothers.

They lined up, their helms mere centimeters apart as the players got ready for the toss-in to Kaon. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with half a dozen paths to a score mentally devised between them queued up at either end of the offensive line. Simfur would have to double defend against both of them leaving the others relatively uncovered. It was going to be tough to prevent a score if Sideswipe were even halfway back into his peak game.

The ball was tossed to the center who turned and lobbed it to Sideswipe who had not moved when the line charged. He felt arms try to encircle him, then leaned into the attacker with his shoulder bracing his peds as he did. He could feel a nose assembly crunch as he girded himself for the blow. It was huge but he pushed against it as he gripped the ball tightly by its handle.

The mech who had tried to tackle him bounced off and fell flat on his back. Sideswipe leaped over him, then began to run. Half of Simfur turned toward him to give chase but they weren't chasing the mech with the ball. A teammate had flashed past him taking the ball as he ran toward the other side losing yardage but making up for surprise. The other half of Simfur covering Sunstreaker didn't see him pass with the ball until he was on his way. Turning from Sunny, they gave chase.

Sideswipe and Sunny on cue ran as one down both sides of the sidelines of the field getting no resistance as they did. They were nearing the end goal when they did, but it was too late for Simfur. The ball carrier tossed Sideswipe the ball, he grabbed it and leaped into the air spiraling as he threw it to Sunny. Sunny who was open sped forward and shot on goal. It went through without touching the sides. He landed and leaped again punching the air savagely as he celebrated. Sideswipe was buried in his own players as the team thundered toward the goal in celebration.

:Whoa: an official from the UK said as he watched the play. It must have been going at least 70-80 miles per hour and happened so fast he could barely follow it. :What the hell:

Judy Witwicky who was standing with a passel of women looked at him. :Fabulous isn't it?:

Several of them turned to her. :Television isn't even close to it:

:Wait until you see the scrum: Judy said with a connoisseur's grasp of the game, one she had become a diehard fan of watching. Her friendship with Grandma Annie and Leonard back on Earth was a byproduct of her new life here. She sometimes wrote a guest column for Grandma Annie's blog which now numbered in the hundreds of millions of followers.

They looked at Judy, then turned to watch as the undefeated defense of Kaon entered the field to take on the undefeated offense of Simfur. The looks on the faces of the priests on the jumbotron were confident. It was a disturbing sight for the fans of Kaon.

The ball went to Simfur, then the clash began. A scrum formed as the teams battled for yardage. Back and forth it shifted and where the humans were they could see the mayhem inside the scrum easily. Punching and beatings were being delivered in the clear sight of the officials. The humans were aware that nearly anything went but they didn't know that there were limits. A wind up punch was a foul. Biting was a foul. Gouging optics was an ejection from the game. Foul language though frowned upon due to the family nature of the game was discouraged but not disallowed.

Sometimes 'shit' was the only word that fit a moment, event or slam on the thumb by a hammer.

Ask any human being you know.

I dare you.

The scrum lurched here and there, then began to run toward the sidelines where Sunspot stood watching tensely. Offensive players watching grabbed him and the dogs, moving out of the way as the scrum crossed the lines and slammed into the wall just below the human viewing box. The newbies pressed back against the farthest side of the box as the locals peered over watching the mayhem. All of the human locals were leaning over the side watching the teams grapple, then rise to walk to the field again, swearing and shoving each other this side of a brawl.

Judy, Mikaela, Sarah, Linda and Lonnie were leaning over cheering madly as the teams rose and walked back. The men were laughing as they peered over as well, two of them talking to a Kaon player that they knew before he turned to walk back with a grin on his face. The slam had lifted everyone off their feet and part of it was absorbed by the three Day Watch bruisers who had stood their ground and prevented a bigger collision than they had. It was astonishing to the visiting humans who ran back to the wall to watch the big mechs walk back to the field. Thrilling, terrifying, addicting, such was the effect of Cybertronian football on the humans. They were hooked.

Badly.

Ratchet who was waiting while holding Spirit grinned at Prowl. "Nice intro to Cybertronian life for the newbie humans. Second play and they get slammed."

"Could have been worse," Prowl said as he held a cookie for Sojourner who was deaf to the proceedings like every infant present. Ratchet had dialed down their audials so everyone talked to them online. They didn't mind. Everyone was together and the game was funny. All was good in their world. "They could be standing there without protection. Besides, they get a chance to see what its like facing a mech as a human. They can see how they would lose."

Ratchet nodded. "True that." Then the game resumed.

Towers formed, mechs stunted back and forth to block the ball and they did. Throwing the ball to a teammate, Hugh-E or Huge-EEE as he was called by his fans, nearly everyone who ever met the big sweet mech, caught the ball in one huge servo. He looked at it, then smiled. Turning to run in the slow high speed manner that **GIGANTO** mechanisms had, he headed for Simfur's end zone on his big fat baby legs with all the moxie and finesse of an aircraft carrier crashing through a regatta.

Simfur ran to stop him, some of them pushing against his chassis as their peds slid helplessly over the turf. He swatted them away like a horse tail swats flies, heading in a straight line toward the goal. Every Simfur player that could cross the line legally stood grimly with the goalie as they watched him approach like some very slow motion nuclear device heading for a slam ending to a very bad decision. His grin was huge, his tactical thinking simple.

Smash.

Kaon was thundering in, those who could chasing after him across the quarter field line. He was getting up a real head of steam (for a massive mechanism) then he put out his huge servo to block. One by one, Simfur players flew this way and that as he lumbered in with four clinging to him, dragging along in his wake as they tried to stop him. He reached the goalie, then head butted him away. Standing still, mechs jumping up to try to grab his upraised arm futilely, he merely dropped the ball through the hoop.

Score.

Bedlam.

**APPLAUSE! HYSTERIA! NEAR RIOT CONDITIONS!**

Huge-EEE had made a goal. Again.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe laughed madly, slapping each other on the back. Sunspot jumped up and down on the bench, an image that ended up on the jumbotron. He didn't notice so happy was he watching Hugh-E. The giant mechanism was swarmed by his own teammates who hugged him, some of them around the ankle having been dropped by the Simfur side in the melee. He waited for them to stand, then walked back with his usual oblivious good natured nonchalance toward the line up to begin again to defend their goal. Roars of approval, some from those whose teams weren't even playing sent the big sweet mechanism back to the line.

The colonial version of Sports Illustrated would put him on the cover of their next issue. His gear would fly out of the sports stores and he would have pride of place at the quarry.

Hugh-E, mild manner mechanism, father, bond and union rep of his work team had triumphed again. He would not be changed a wit. When asked why he played on a professional team, he would grin and tell them. "Because its fun."

They lined up, the ball was tossed at Simfur and it was on again.

-0-TBC 5-3-15 **edited 5-4-15**

**NOTE: **Niall is pronounced Nile. Its Celtic. :D


	430. Chapter 430

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 430)

-0-On the field, Simfur Templars v Kaon Kavaliers

Jazz sat sipping his energon as he and Blaster gave the color and play-by-play. "Both of these teams are undefeated. Both of them are the most evenly balanced. Kaon got their entire team back in the expansion. Simfur is a new team but they are the team from the city of the Temple. There could be divine intervention here, Blaster. I don't discount anything."

"The priests look calm and confident," Blaster said as their faces appeared on screen.

"That's true but then Simfur has not played against Huge-EEE yet so anything is possible," Jazz replied.

"Did you know that Hugh-E is bonded to a mini-con femme?" Blaster said as they watched the teams line up again.

"Nope," Jazz said with a chuckle. "He's what … 24-25 feet tall? She must be … 15-17 feet tall. Something tells me that was a love match."

Blaster laughed. "I think so. Here we go. The ladies are all lined up and ready for the cotillion to begin."

The scene shifted to the mid center field where they were lining up, some of them punching each other over the line of scrimmage. The refs who watched with toe-tapping fury waited, their servos hovering over the penalty flags fastened to their belts. At last they lined up and the ball went to Simfur.

**BOOM!**

The lines came together immediately with grabbing, clawing, punching and bitching ringing out in the thin atmosphere before being overwritten by the insane call of the crowd. Everyone in the stadium stood up yelling, waving and in a couple of cases throwing things as the two teams grappled their way into a massive turtle scrum. From the top it looked like a multi-colored metallic medallion undulating and lurching as cracks in the scrum appeared, then were muscled closed by the participants. It threatened to break apart, then closed up some more as it lurched toward Bracket and the defensive backs who were watching tensely as the teams struggled.

"I like the overhead shot," Jazz was heard to say. "It can give you perspective on how dangerous this game is to anyone under 20 feet not wearing two feet of armored titanium."

Blaster laughed loudly. "Tell that to Cliffjumper. The little slagger wants to play. I told him to join the Infant League. He kicked me in the shins."

Both laughed as the turtle began to lurch toward the sidelines where Simfur's team was watching, jumping, screaming and otherwise deporting themselves with great dignity.

Not.

Camera angles began to change including those at ground level. At that angle the real fun could be seen. Mechs trying to bite each other, mechs punching each other in the face, punching each others servos and peds and the like were shown in all their glory.

-0-In a bar in Cally ...

"Fuck. That looks like it hurts." -Man A

"It would. Look at that biter. I wonder what kind of dentists they have there? I'm a dentist. I wonder if I can open a branch office there." -Man B

"Only if you specialize in grills." -Man C

Man A, B and C: **"BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

-0-Scotland, in a pub in Glasgow ...

"**DAMN**. I wanna play in their league."

"You wouldna last ten seconds, Angus."

"What would you know? I'm tough."

"Alright. Why don't we prove it after the game."

"You're on, Robby. How?"

"You stand on the sidewalk and I'll drive my car into ya. If you live you can play in their league. If you don't, I'll sing at your funeral."

Pause.

"More beer here!"

-0-In a wealthy suburb in New York State …

"I find this disturbing. Look at those amazing cars and trucks. Look at the damage."

"Shell, they get it pounded out. I would love to have the detailing concession there. Imagine the fortune you could make."

"There's that. I want that big yellow Lamborghini."

"You have one already, Steven."

"I know. I want that one too. I want them all."

"Greed becomes you, Steven."

"Thank you, Shell. Pass the gold leaf. I think I need some more for my ice cream."

A butler brings it to them. His sneer he keeps to himself.

-0-On an army base in the world ...

"I don't want to ever fight them without nuclear weapons."

"I hear ya. I know someone on a striker team that's there. I wish I was them."

"You had the training. Why aren't you?"

"The list is backlogged."

"Oh."

Pause.

"I wish I was there."

" ..."

-0-Scrum, there

They thundered over the side line, fell apart, then brawled. Fists flew and so did penalty flags. A heated exchange with the refs and everyone limped/walked/stalked and otherwise pre-ambulated to the sideline to begin the ins from being out. Grizzled town cars and hulking six wheelers lined up, some on each others shoulders while others windmilled behind to disallow Kaon another goal possibility. Screaming, pointing and waving commenced as the big mech considered which way to throw the ball. Then he thought frag it and ran forward ramming a tower into another tower and a big nervous mechanism behind them. The pile up was instructive as the Kaon defensive back began to hoof it toward the Simfur goal.

Standing on the sidelines beating on each other in nervous agitation, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched. Standing with them, Sunspot watched with his little servos clenched as the back began to get gained upon by cursing Simfur offensive players. It was then in a fit of pique that one of them wound up his fist and let it fly in full violation of the rules and in full view of the cameras. The groan that came from the crowd at the lack of finesse in cheating by the Simfur back would almost match the Kaon runner's own groan as he careened off into the stands with the ball.

Landing in the middle of a number of mini-con football clubs, fans so die hard that they painted themselves the colors of their teams on game day in temporary paint, he disappeared from view for a moment. He landed on them with a huge crunch, lying absolutely still until the mechs underneath threw him back over the side. He bounced om the ground, then curled around the ball in a fetal position. It would take medical intervention to get the ball back from his grip. Yelling over the side, throwing things at him and everyone else, the mini-con clubs did that they did at games. They broke into a massive brawl.

Standing across the field by the door where their horses stood in recharge, Drift and Springer watched with dread. "It looks like show time." -Springer

"It does. We could run over there." -Drift

"I know." -Springer

They glanced at each other, then resolved almost simultaneously. Turning on their heels, then ran down the tunnel, mounted up, then hesitated. "Here we go."

"Yes. Here we go." Drift looked at him. "We're going."

"We better. The riot will be over before we start." Springer grinned, then tapped his horse. "**WHOOPIE-KAI-YAI-YAE, MOTHER FUCKER**!" he yelled, reminiscent of another die hard moment in the only halfway good Die Hard movie. **EVER**.

Both of them thundered down the corridor, then out into the football field with more panache and bravado than they felt. It was epic.

-0-The Event moment by moment ...

Mini-cons were having it, beating on each other as their passionate over identification with their teams, the ones they were too short to play for so they made up for it with fanatical devotion ... where was I? Oh yeah. The little fraggers were really slagging each other good.

**"SIMFUR RULES!"**

**"FRAG THAT! VOS DOES!"**

**"FRAG BOTH OF YOU! TARN IS THE MECH!"**

It was at that moment that Springer and Drift burst out of the tunnel and began to fly over the football field barely missing players and officials alike. It was astonishing how instantly the arena fell silent. I mean silent, the bottom of a well upside down with no hope of rescue silent. 250,000+ pairs of optics watched two of the most familiar mechs in the colony ride across the field on two of the most beautiful and graceful creatures they had ever seen. They reached the sideline and slid to a halt, the black vision rearing up to paw the air. Everyone of the mini-cons scattered backward at the sight.

Springer hopped down, then waded in. Grabbing two mini-cons who were thrown over the wall and slamming them together, he tossed them back up. Leaping up on the wall, demonstrating the prowess for which he was named, he jumped down and began to thump helms. Mini-cons dropped down while others moved back shaking their fists and running their mouths. That was when some of the families there began to turn toward their own and slap the crap out of them. Springer stood over them watching with a grin as order began to be restored by the long reach and time-honed smacks of adas and atars. When it was under control, he jumped over the side. Walking back to his horse, he mounted up like a pro, then turned his horse to walk back.

It was then that the stadium burst into spontaneous vocal combustion. The roar was astonishing as they stood and cheered madly. The horses being horses pranced and sashayed back to the tunnel drinking in the applause that they just knew was theirs alone, and it was as the two rode with smirks firmly in place to the tunnel once more. Drifting sideways as his horse took the bow, Drift grinned at Sprinter. :We didn't fall:

:No, thank Primus: Springer said as his horse began to high step, his helm held as high as his tail. He patted Star. :Good horse, Star:

:Good horse, Rogue: Drift said as they both entered the tunnel. The horses would get a treat, Cormack would get his own treat later at Club Cybertron where he would be inundated with requests for horses, sheep, cows and even a pig. A new page in the legend was born.

-0-In a house in Cally watching the show ...

**"MARCO! GET IN HERE!"**

(Long suffering assistant walks into 'great' man's living room) "What?"

"Look at that. They have horses. I didn't know they had horses. They have dogs and horses."

(Marco looks at Micheal Bey and wonders why he went all those years to film school. If it wasn't for student loans ...) "It appears to be so."

"I want them in Transformers 5."

/... why, you monkey man? .../ "How will they fit? Optimus Prime is flying away on his feet and everyone else is sorta hanging around hoping no one will notice them."

**"I WANT HORSES!"**

"Very well. I will post a note to the writers."

Pause.

"Do we have writers?"

/...**NOW YOU ASK!?** .../ "Everyone has writers." /... you little Napoleon, you .../

"Good. I can see it now. Prime riding a horse like a cowboy. He comes in from the sunset and ... and he has a big hat."

/... kill me now .../

TBC 5-4-15 **edited 5-4-15**

NOTES:

LEONESS!: I am waiting too but I think Ratchet would crush Ravel. LOL! :D:D:D

Niall Graham is the name I use for the good looking British soldier of Captain rank from the movies. He is called Graham in the movies but has no first name I can find so I called him Niall. It is a Celtic name pronounced **NILE**. Here is the 411 on the name which I love to pieces as my sweet mommy had Irish family and still does somewhere in County Tyrone. Probably :D ...

**MEANING:** The name could come from ""passionate, vehement"" or from nel, "a cloud." Niall of the Nine Hostages (read the legend) was a fourth-century king of Tara who gained the throne because of a test – he and his brothers had to enter the forest and find their own food and shelter. As time wore on they grew thirsty and approached a well guarded by a hideously ugly woman. Before she would allow them to have a drink she asked for a kiss. Only Niall agreed and when he had kissed her she was transformed into the most beautiful woman on earth and in turn she granted him sovereignty of Erin.

**GENDER**: Boy | Male

**IRISH NAME**: Niall

**PRONUNCIATION**: ""nye + al""

**ENGLISH**: Neil or Neal (pron. ""neel"")

:D:D:D By the way, the actor was very cute and he stuck with me. I **LOVE** that the NEST Global Alliance is multi-national. I wish we could all work together for the common good of everyone on this little marble. In my universe and apparently in the TF universe, they do so as well. :D:D:D

If anyone misses the pronunciation of a word, let me know.

You might want to know that about 64% of the people of Irish descent were determined to be related to Niall of the Nine Tails. He had 64 and I repeat 64 sons. **BWAHAHAHA!** I love history. :D:D:D:D

TFWIKI says:

This character is credited as "SASF Agent Graham" on the official movie website. The full name of the SASF is given on Matthew Marsden's (He is the actor who plays Graham) interview on the DVD's_ Domestic Destruction_ featurette, as well as in the film credits.

There's no such UK military unit as the "SASF" in the real-life continuity family. It is likely a fictionalized version of the "SAS" (given the color of and insignia on his beret), except the SAS is a regiment of the British Army and as such doesn't have "agents" at all; rather their soldiers are known as "troopers". In addition, his uniform carries the insignia of a British Army captain (three "pips", look on the slide on his chest).

Graham was identified as part of the British military in numerous pre-release press reports on _Revenge of the Fallen_.

PS I am basing the football on Mars along the lines of soccer here. I like the sense of tribalism and identity that comes from that kind of thing, if not the hooliganism. I can understand it. My high school is Praxus Science. I can still remember having to wait until the game was over to play the school song in a route of 81-0. It was pouring rain too. SIGH! I can truly, TRULY identify with Prowl. When we finally beat our arch rival in 1985, something that hadn't happened since 1955 I remember being told and feeling such glee its hard to explain. LOL! Ah, football. What a trip. :D

In posh places gold leaf is put on $1000 ice cream dishes for wretches with too much money. :D


	431. Chapter 431

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 431)

-0-At the game

He stood between his ada and his BFF. Swaying gently, he held the brother he never knew he would have as the others laughed, jumped up and down and screamed for the Kavaliers. The baby was swaddled in clothing and blankets, the end product of Home Healthcare-Infant Division explaining the weather system and its effect on infants with little to no internal regulation of their temperature.

It had been eye opening and slightly terrifying to hear. His folks had gone through the infant stores of the city collecting this and that as they worked to cover every possible hypothetical situation for Prima. He had grinned. Even though they got an enormous collection of inner (apartment) and outer (every place else) wear, all of it would barely cover the palm of his servo. What had started out as an irritating inconvenience for most of the genitors in the colony was now almost a hobby as they sought out and found the cutest things they could.

**MINIATURES RULE!**

Right now Kaon was slapping Simfur around, something that bothered Prowl a bit at levels that he usually reserved for penance. If this kept up Simfur would lose and Kaon would be undefeated. Glancing at Prime, he grinned. He was holding Sojourner in her Seeker bag, her little helm poking out with a knit cap covered in butterflies. He was laughing uproariously with Blackjack who held Praxus.

He glanced around and saw family, elders, infants and friends, all of the most important elements in the Cybertronian daily routine gathered around him in numbers. In front, a couple of hundred humans stood watching, all of them mesmerized with the spectacle before them. He felt proud of it, this end result of interminable labors and indefatigable resolve. The refugees kept coming and they kept building for them. This complex cityscape was an astonishing achievement for less than five years of intensive round-the-clock labor.

"Hey," Ratchet said as he turned toward Prowl. "Hand over the infant."

"Not on your spark," Prowl said hugging the baby closer. "This one is mine. They are** all** mine. Get your own which is mine too."

Ratchet chuckled. "Greedy."

"You can't make me feel badly, Ratchet," Prowl said.

On the ground before them the Kaon back had been given the foul and had scored one of two points. Then the offense had come back and were currently running amok everywhere trying to up the score. Simfur for their part was bringing the pain as well, stealing the ball only to get it stolen back. When the siren sounded for the half time everyone was glad. It was exhausting following the ball up, down and all around.

The score was Kaon, 3 and Simfur, zero. Zed. **BUPKIS!**

-0-On an ethereal plane somewhere

"This is fragged." -Primus

"I know. Shall I deliver thunderbolts or something?" -Prima

"Not yet." -Primus

-0-Back in reality-ville

The teams lined up, bowed to Prime, then began to exit the field side-by-side. They bitched, slapped and mocked each other, priests be damned as behind them with a smile and a wave here and there Sunspot led two dogs and a bug to the tunnel. They disappeared, then the jumbotron put other images up to replace the cute little Seeker 'Coach-Mascot' of the Kaon Kavaliers.

Half time was the usual mix of replayed plays, scans of the crowd, a long review of all the fights in the stands, some of them played in slow motion to give the full effect as well as dignitaries and the visiting humans. They appeared there and waved madly like every idiot at a sporting even does mouthing "**HI, MOM**!" to the cameras as they did.

There was surely a doctoral thesis in the making for anyone who wanted to research why that was never "**HI, DAD**!"

:That was amazing: an official from France said as the humans stood together waiting for the second half. :Television doesn't do it justice:

An official from China nodded. :It doesn't. I am not sure what sort of game this is but I like it:

:Me too: an official from Brazil replied. :I thought the world cup was amazing. This puts that in the shade:

The newbies stood together talking while the soldiers lounged against the wall discussing points of the game together. The newest among them, a Beta Team from N.E.S.T. Asia absorbed the awesome by looking around and taking telephoto images of the crowd.

Lonnie and the femmes were crowded together discussing Their Project which they would present at the upcoming staff meeting on the last orn of weekend. Tomorrow would be three more games so everyone barring catastrophe would be hanging out or running around. That meant the meeting to bring everyone up to date would be the Moment of Great Unveiling.

They were stoked.

No one outside of their group that included a couple of Cybertronian firms knew that they had a plan as they had taken the greatest of care in their covert efforts. Having a chance chat with a staffer at the Autobot City Touring Company had done the trick. Now it was up to them to sell the idea to Prime and the others. It might even solve a problem that had been constantly plaguing the Autobots since forever.

Several civilians turned to Will Lennox. :This is an amazing sport. I can see that the major players would be the men … mechs. What about the females? Do they play?: a woman reporter asked who was from New York City.

Lennox grinned. :Chromia plays. She's on the team from Tarn. The game is open to anyone tough enough to play. Chromia is tough enough:

:I would love to meet her: the woman said.

The men around Will grinned. He nodded. :I will make a point for you to meet her:

The half time wore on as many went to the concessions, others gathered in the aisles and tunnels to chat and compare notes on who had the edge for the Primus Cup. That some of them were bookies didn't matter. Making bets was a long time Cybertronian pass time.

-0-Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

They sat eating as the shift had changed, their optics riveted to the screens around them. A football game was being played in real time. It was sunny and the stadium was unimaginably huge. It was filled with tens of thousands, all manner of bots, all manner of age, type and size. It was quiet in the room but for the sound of utensils, the odd shuffle of peds when someone rose up or sat down.

The images were brilliant, homely and familiar. Sitting in the dining room of a refugee support camp, none of the 'Cons watching felt anything more than an intense homesickness for something long gone and a slowly burning irritation that they were here and not there.

It was going just as Prime hoped.

Back at the game on Mars at the same time, Reflector, Bos and Co-D followed Ironhide down the aisle as they headed for the locker room of Kaon. They were nervously excited as they hurried along, climbing down the stairs to weave through the crowd stretching their legs. Reaching the door, he rapped and it opened. Looking down, Ironhide grinned. "In ya go."

They looked up at him nervously, then the slightly opened door. "Will you come too?" Reflector asked. "What if we get lost?"

Ironhide petted the infant's helm, then nodded. "I'm right behind ya."

They glanced at each other, then slowly entered as Ironhide followed behind them. The door closed slowly.

-0-In a row in front of the grandgenitors

Miracle, Kaon, Uraya, Iacon, Hero, Orion, Praxus who had gotten down and Prowler stood in a line on a bench staring up at the great grandgenitors who looked at them with great adoration. They had slipped treat bags into their carry holds before coming more than aware of how hungry infants could become. Going down the line, little yaps opened as a treat was placed inside by a doting granny or grampy. When the end of the line was reached, they went to the other and began again.

"It's like feeding baby birds," Ratchet said as he watched.

"Magpies," Alor said as he watched Ravel, Miler and the elders ply the infants with the Cybertronian equivalent of caramel popcorn.

"Two more orns and we're back on the rack," Ratchet said as he peered at Prima.

"Staff meeting in two," Prowl said. "The human femmes have an idea to pose to Optimus."

"What kind?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

"A pretty good one I suppose," Prowl said. "Their spark is in the right place."

"You're not going to tell me," Ratchet said with amusement.

"Ask them. It will be more fun," Prowl said. "They really have our backs. I do however hope this is put down the to-do list for a while. When you hear about it, you may agree."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the femmes. :Ratchet to Linda Graham:

She startled, then turned to look up the stands. :Ratchet?:

:The one and only: Ratchet replied with a grin. :What is this idea you want to give to Optimus at the meeting in two orns? Prying minds want to know:

She laughed, then conferred with the others. They turned to look up at him, then Linda told him. He considered it, then smiled. :You little mice have been busy:

:What do you think about it, Ratchet? Honestly: Judy Witwicky, the ringleader asked.

Ratchet grinned. :I like it:

The squee was amazing.

-0-At a nice house in the midwest of America

"I think that Kaon is going to be in the finals, Grandma," Little Pastor Bob said as he sat next to his grandma who was blogging the game in real time.

"I think you are psychic, my darling," Annie said as she looked up at him. She grinned. "Barring any injuries, there is no one with their balance and timing. Their offense is as strong and well rounded as their defense. Simfur had that until they ran into Kaon. This is getting to be an exciting year."

They chatted together as she wrote. Nearby, chatting in real time on his forum, Cybertronian Football Fan Association of Earth, his father, Pastor Bob Senior waited expectantly for the second half. He was a passionate Kaon fan, the only one in the room as everyone else had their own team in the expanded league.

He had created a forum for Cybertronian football that had expanded to all things Cybertronian. It had a full time membership of over 6 million necessitating Pastor Bob taking up a late life second career of web master to **THE** place to come for Cybertronia. Mrs. Pastor Bob ran the non-football side of things and had arranged for them to go to Mars in about a month for the tour.

What she didn't know was that Grandma Annie and her swell husband, Grandpa Leonard would be staying there as guests of the Martian Adult Football League, residing for a full week in the Tower Habitat with the other Friends of Cybertron.

It was going to be epic.

-0-In the stands

The soldier femmes and the Teasdale twins stood together at the wall of their seats staring down at the three big bruisers who were there for security.

:Did you see Drift and Springer on horses? I was in a coma at the time: Cindy Teasdale said.

The women laughed. :I think I was too: Clarice said as Jessie nodded. :If I were a bot I would chase them:

:Both of them are on my future husbands list: Lola Teasdale said. :So is Ironhide, Prowl, Optimus of course, Kup because he's too cool for school, Hercy because he reminds me of my grandma … feisty and never say die. I really like Nitro too because he looks dangerous:

:Bumblebee because he would be fun in bed: Cindy said.

All of them looked at her considering her remark, then nodded. :I will have to ask First Aid: Lola said with a snicker.

They laughed, then watched as the groundskeeper walked past with a trash bag of stuff thrown at the Kaon bench. He passed by, then they returned to their conversation which didn't seem the slightest bit absurd to any of them so socialized into the bot's world were they now.

:Get one young and raise them up: Aisha said with a wink.

:Bee may be young but he's still older than most of our continents. I do think he's just so cute: Jessie said.

:What's the story on you and Sam? Do we get to beat them up yet or are you still in denial that he needs it?: Lola said rather protectively of her pal and all around running buddy.

Jessie grinned. :He's done. I would beat him myself but he has Sunny and Sideswipe mad at him. I don't have to do a thing:

:There's two on my future husband list: Lola said as everyone nodded. :And Bluestreak. Imagine having a threesome with them:

They imagined it a moment, then shook their heads. :Some things are too amazing to even imagine, Lolly: Cindy said to her sister. :However, if anyone is any good at CGI we can go one better:

Riotous laughter greeted that as they stood passing time, a group of girlfriends who loved each other. That they were standing in a stadium watching automobiles play football didn't in the least feel weird.

-0-TBC 4-5-15 **edited 5-6-15**


	432. Chapter 432

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (Dd4 432)

-0-The Autobot City Municipal Public Arena, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched and screamed as the ball went back and forth, each side unable to score when the teams rejoined the field. Standing on benches watching with growing excitement, the three little mechs of Ironhide's care were tied in knots watching. Though the score was 3-0 in favor of Kaon, it was still nerve wracking for the infants.

"**YOU CAME!"** The three little mechs stood shyly in the locker room as Sunspot paused in his duties to be all he could be for everyone. Holding a stack of towels in his servos, he stared at the three with incredible joy. **"YOU CAN HELP ME! WE CAN HELP THIS TEAM! WE CAN HELP THEM WIN THIS GAME!"**

The three looked up at Ironhide who nodded so they walked slowly to Sunspot, then looked around with awe struck faces at the god-like mechs who sat or stood around the room grinning at then. They spotted Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, then looked at Sunspot. "How do we help you, Sunspot?" Bos asked as Reflector clung to his servo.

"Here." He handed the stack of warm towels to Bos, then looked at the others. "You can help me get them energon." He turned with the two in tow as Bos stood uncertain what to do.

"Bos," Sideswipe said gesturing the little mech to come to him. He did. Sideswipe took a towel, then nodded to the others. "Take them around, sparkling. If they need one they will take it. Okay?"

He nodded, then shyly went from one mech to the other, all of whom took a towel whether needed or not. When the energon came, they took it. Ironhide sat down next to Bracket who grinned at the kids as they began to bustle with great conscientious intention to help everyone, led as they were by the ever cheerful and totally devoted Sunspot. "You don't have much to do today."

Bracket grinned at him. "Those are the good orns, Ironhide. I don't mind." He looked at the little mechs. "Who are these little kids?"

"They were separated when their colony ended up being routed, abandoned accidentally on the ground. The 'Cons we just took over rescued them from an auction block and we have them until their families get here."

Bracket sat up staring at Ironhide with a stunned expression. "Auction block?"

Everyone in the room turned to listen, some of them seething with rage at the revelation. Ironhide nodded. "These three have genitors out there who are terrified for them. I know how I would feel. For all they know, they believe they either died on their colony world or were left behind."

"What the frag have we become, Ironhide?" Tok, a defensive back asked with outrage and disbelief.

"I don't know but I will slag anyone who tries to harm our people," Ironhide said.

Rade-R sitting nearby listened with a strained expression. The idea of their children being auctioned off was a new concept to him too and it sat just as well. He was making his way alone practically now as his sister had submerged herself into the world of femmes teaching school or working in the crafts of the Circle Guild. She had become one of them, finding solace and familial support there. He had no one but his brother who also was feeling the burn.

Their families were in jail, imprisoned in a detention center that he could visit once every three decaorns, so dangerous were the inmates deemed by the courts. Two visits heavily scrutinized even if private had led to nothing. They could not get out, their hearing was being scheduled around the problems that had popped up but they were well represented. This time they had taken the counsel.

It was all too much. He kept his own sanity by keeping a routine. He sat and sipped his energon hoping that he would be able to play at some point now that the game was becoming a rout. When the call came, he stood up and stretched taking his place in line. Sideswipe who stood in front of him turned to give him an appraising look. "You're up today. Be ready," he said in his deeply masculine voice.

Rade-R nodded, following the team out toward the tunnel and the field beyond. He walked with a lighter step following a bot he admired as a player but didn't understand at all as a mech. He would play. He would have his chance. He would even score. He would because Sideswipe felt pity for him. If the situation was reversed it would be problematic to know if he would feel the same for Sideswipe.

-0-On the field

The little mechs had ran back to their seats with a grinning Ironhide following. They huddled with the elders and everyone else telling them excitedly what they had done to 'help the team win'. They hoped that they would be able to go to the field during the game and help Sunspot with his duties at some point. Kaon and the Kavaliers were and would always be their team.

Ratchet grinned, then hiked them up onto the bench in front of him so they could stand between the adults and see the game. They cheered and huddled with anxiety with every toss of the ball. Ironhide filled everyone in on the half time journey to the locker room and the kindliness and gentleness of the team. It was all good.

Now they were battling it out with Simfur as both teams pressed their suit, charging, stealing and running like the wind with the ball only to have it stolen by the other side. It was thrillingly exciting because it was pure football. None of the gratuitous violence that usually marked a game was present. Simfur was too far behind to press grudges or screw around.

Sideswipe passed to Sunstreaker who caught it as he vaulted over a big mech, his legs tucked tightly against his chassis. He landed, then flipped forward hurtling over another as he passed the ball to Sideswipe. Pivoting on a dime, Sideswipe turned and ran around the pile up of his team and that of the Simfur defenders that had gotten this far down field. He sped around them on his skates, then passed the ball to Sunstreaker. Sunny caught it, leaped high, then dunked it through. The stadium exploded.

The jumbotron focused on the dancing in the end zone as the forward line of Kaon collided with the twins who had stood watching the goal as the ball went through. Buried under their teammates, it was a sight to behold. Then the image changed to Sunspot who was standing on a bench with the defensive line jumping up and down with his fists clenched. The bug and two dogs were lying in a pile ignoring the game as they dozed.

"Sunspot has another score," Jazz said with a smile. "That little mech is the number one fan of the Kaon Kavaliers, the younger brother of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"He's a coach now, helping the team at half time and taking care of the mascots during the game. He's the sweetest little kid ever," Blaster said with a nod.

The jumbotron followed the players back to the sidelines as the defensive team of Kaon walked out to do battle with the infuriated offensive team of the Simfur Templars. The ball was tossed, they came together and the scrum was on. Back and forth it lurched squirting out the odd player now and again. That player when he finished bouncing jumped back in, burrowing down to find the ball carrier.

He was found, tossed out of the pile up and the ball with him. He gripped it as he landed bouncing about three times on the top of the scrum before landing out of bounds. Simfur had the ball, the scrum had to be broken up by the officials because they thought the ball was still there and an ins for the out became mandatory.

"When the ball goes out, someone has to put it in. That's called an 'ins' in our terminology. An out becomes an ins. You can block it anyway you want short of a flying kick in the face to the mech passing it in. They can toss it off or run for themselves. Huge-EEE has run a few times. That is, he ran as fast as a twenty ton mechanism could. When you're his size you can pretty much run over anything and anyone without too much trouble," Jazz said with a grin. "I always put my bet on the big ones when they get a head of steam up."

"Me too," Blaster said. That they were talking about betting in a sporting event of professional standing didn't slow anyone down a bit. **If** they bet wasn't actually known. That it was part of the game conversation raised a few eyebrows elsewhere.

"**GO!" **

Everyone turned to watch Docker and Ravel yelling as they stood together holding servos. Kaon had the ball stealing it from the back of Simfur who had tried to run the wall of towers and tough guys defending for Kaon. To give him credit, there was no other way to put the ball in play short of just handing it over to a Kaon player. When Kaon defended, there were no cracks in the dykes.

"**GO! GO! GO!GO!GO! GO KAVALIERS!"** -Docker and Ravel jumping up and down holding each others servos

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**" -Ratchet, Corr, Chan, Appa Ratchet, Alor and Prime, servos optional

At that moment the ball carrier for Kaon was blocked and careened through the air passing over the humans and the bots in the Primal box to land in the stands above them with a thundering crash. The group behind the aforementioned parties sort of sagged into the floor, then rose as it heaved the big mech back toward the ground once again.

Optimus handed Prima off swiftly, then caught the huge mechanism. He then turned toward the stairs, walked down to the wall and gently dropped the mech to the ground. The stadium when mad. Roars and applause greeted that as Prime walked back to his seat with a grin. Taking Prima, he smiled at the cameras that were pointed at him alone. Even though the ball carrier was sitting on the ground listening to the birdies sing, their Messiah and all around First Disciple of Primus and just about anyone within three planetary diameters at the time took the good will of the crowd and waved.

When the carrier lined up to take the out(s) ins everyone was lusting for energon. They had only a little bit more time to make Simfur's score anything but a goose egg and things weren't looking good. Kaon was on fire.

Literally.

A slightly bent armor feature had thrown sparks on a big fast mech on the defensive line of Kaon and had to be patted out. A hard jerk, a bellow heard all the way to Pluto and noogies got that taken care of even as Inferno was about to leap over the wall to the rescue.

**RESCUE BOT(S)! ROLL TO THE RESCUE!**

Ahem...

He threw the ball in and the mayhem commenced again. Curses, flying punches, petulant finger pointing, jacked up moments of high dudgeon, speculation about the pedigrees of one's mama and other acts of verbal vandalism flew like bats out of their caves for nightly marauding as the teams beat the slag out of each other.

Springer who had corralled sans horse three groups of wise acre sub adult youngsters jonesing for a fight managed to do so on foot. It wasn't as much fun as horseback he considered as he dragged younglings toward a tunnel to be brigged. These were gang kids, their 'colors' identifying them to the world even as the sigils the Decepticons and Autobots wore did the same for them. It almost seemed a need born of CNA to do this strangely non-strategic thing. It was a visual up yours to anyone who saw them who might be their mortal enemies.

"Look at the paint jobs on those youngsters," Pastor Bob Senior said as they watched Springer, Kup, Drift and Hercy manage a swarm of kids during a lull in the game. The game was lulling to unwind three on field players having a fist fest on the quarter field line. "What amazing looks."

"Those are gang colors," Annie said as everyone looked at her with surprise. "I talked to Blaster the other day and he told me that they have a few gangs of hot head kids in the colony now and they identify with gang colors. The tie die you see there is the color of one gang. The other gangs have their own. One is a white background with zebra stripes, another leopard spots on a tan background. They saw the colors on an animal show when they got here and chose them. The tie die describes the colors of the gang from their home world colony made large. Their old original identifying colors were small devices on their shoulders. They liked the patterns and chose them for their new turf."

"There are bots there that are zebra striped and others like leopards?" Little Pastor Bob asked with a sort of awe in his voice.

"Yes," Annie said as Leonard nodded. "There's one now."

They looked as Hercy came down with two leopard spotted mechs of a young age from the fist fight that had erupted in the stands.

"What is the point of that when anyone can identify them with a single glance? Even your enemies," Mrs. Pastor Bob asked. She was crocheting a doily with an Autobot symbol in the middle as she asked. It was for a fundraiser the website was doing for an animal rescue site.

"Why would the Autobots wear their brand when the other side can see it? Both sides do. They're proud and fearless of who they are. Another reason to love them madly," Annie said as Leonard nodded.

"It's sure pretty," Minnie, Pastor Bob's daughter said. She was the baby but was now in school.

"I think so too. Too bad its not for the good," Annie said with a sigh. "Kids these days."

Everyone nodded as Annie and Leonard grinned.

-0-On the field

The three were chucked out of the game, two Simfur and one Kaon player not for fighting but for holding up the game. There were two more to be played here today and this was unacceptable. They walked off bitching and shaking their fists as the crowd yayed/booed/cheered/threw things and made their own intentions known.

The ball was for Kaon so Rade-R went in with Sunstreaker. In the huddle …

"We do the split three, then double back with the turnaround," Sunstreaker as captain said.

Everyone nodded. "**HUT THE FRAG, HUT! HUT, SLAGGERS**!

They walked to the line, made one, then glowered at the other side who were ready to collect skulls. The ball went to the center who gave it to Sunstreaker in a spin before getting shellacked and it was on. The play swirled like leaves in a brisk Autumn wind going this way and that as experts threw the ball getting it ever closer to Simfur.

Rade-R worked through the play making every movement precise as he quelled his desire to slam the Simfur players into the ozone. That is, they would if Mars had one. Instead, they chased Kaon around watching their fists because one more penalty would take the impending loss from 'oh my word, this sucks' to 'I need a short rope and a tall tree' territory.

"This is a rout. The infants are probably going to be the team to beat this year. I foresee a Primus Cup in our future," Ratchet said to Prowl who was watching with a grin.

"I don't care. We won the first one," Prowl said smugly.

"I will ask if the cup can sit on my mantle when the infants win it," Ratchet said. "You do know you have to give it up, right?"

Prowl frowned, then shrugged. "You have to pry it out of my claws, Ratchet."

A roar as Kaon scored downed out Ratchet's laughter and it would remain so until the end when the score was Kaon, 7 and Simfur, 0. It was a rout. It would be the most talked about subject around the energon cooler when the work week began again and it would trend heavily on Bull Horn and Autobot-City-Underground.

It would also trend on Twitter.

And Tumblr.

Tuenti. Viadeo. WeeWorld. Yammer. Hi5. Itsmy. Friendster. CyWorld. Pinterest. Fetlife for some reason. English,baby! Nexopia. And Ravelry. Truly.

-0-TBC 5-6=15

Notes:

All of the social networks listed exist. Ravelry, crocheting and knitting. :D I love the World Wide Web. ;)


	433. Chapter 433

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 433)

Late post. Went to 'Age of Ultron' and came home late. :D

-0-After the game

They gathered together in the tunnel having made their way that far in the mob. The game had ended in a scream of outrage by Simfur and a huge purr of delight by the still undefeated Kaon whose Khaos Krewe were cavorting on the field nearby. They stood alone in the undefeated category catapulting into first place in the league. They were now the odds on favorites to participate in the Primus Cup final game. Lurching along with the crowd which allowed the humans to buzz past to leave before the crush got too great, Prime and his mob chatted and inched along toward the stairs nearby. As they did, the line to the MCA sportscasters on Earth went live with Jazz and Blaster.

"This is the start of a long run up to the final game but if Kaon isn't there I will be surprised," Jazz said as he relaxed in his chair. He had two more games to call with Blaster, then three tomorrow. They were the official color and play guys for the league.

"The questions are coming in, Jazz. This one is from Jamaica. 'When will a game be played here on Earth and will it happen? I would like to say for Jamaica and points east, west, north and south, it would be a major cultural exchange'. Good question. Jazz?" Blaster asked with a grin.

"The league and Prime would decide if that was possible. It might be fun. I do think you already have games like this on Earth but its called demolition derby," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Another is from London, England. What do you do with games that tie? Do you have overtimes when that happens?" Blaster asked.

"We do," Jazz said. "We hate them. We like our games settled. We do have an overtime if the score is tied. If it isn't resolved that way, then we have a free throw for the second overtime. Best three free throws out of five to find the winner. Two mechs are chosen by the team and get free shots on goal. The winner with the highest score takes the game."

"What if they tie there?" Blaster asked though he knew the answer.

"A coin toss," Jazz said with a grin. "This came about when a game went into 11 overtimes. No one cared that the game went on forever. But it did make for a long orn. The way it was decided was having the best shooters take shots on goal. When it happened that teams were tying, they fell to the coin toss method. Of course, that didn't prevent fist fights but it did settle the games."

"What about fist fights? We had one. Someone from Nairobi asked about the animal print designs on some of the kids arrested during the game. Why did they have animal prints as their paint pattern?" Blaster asked.

"Those kids are from gangs and that is how they identify themselves to others and each other. Some of the immigrants had tough lives in the Diaspora and others just need a few in the slammer until they get it that this kind of thing isn't allowed. One of the gangs has that tie die thing going on while others took animals prints from Earth. That white and black zebra stripe thing is interestin' but I like the spotted leopard best myself."

"Are you going to get a repaint?" Blaster asked with a grin.

"When **you** do too. I think I like my current scheme. White with black. Just the look for 'a mech around town' like me," Jazz said with a grin. "I'm stylin' just fine already."

Blaster laughed. "I'm sort of partial to the spots myself." He looked at the scrolling emails from sports writers all over the Earth. "Here's one from a kid named Davey who writes a sports column for his grade school newspaper. He asks, 'How did the little kid get to be on the team with Kaon? What sort of dogs does he have? Do they have names? What is that other animal?'" Blaster asked.

"Good questions, Davey," Jazz said. "That little kid is an orphan Seeker who now is the child of Ironhide and Ratchet. He goes to school here and some of his brothers are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both of whom appear to be in the running for most valuable players in the league this year. He helps them because he's a great little kid and because he's good luck for the team. They win when he's with them. The dog is a pit bull named Spot and takes after the American pit bull, Petey from Our Gang. The other is an Old English bulldog named Dawg who belongs to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The other is a baby Insecticon who was orphaned. His name is Bob."

"Bob. That always makes me laugh," Blaster said with a grin.

"He was named after Bobby Epps, one of the N.E.S.T. soldiers here. Sunstreaker told me they call him Bob because they felt Mr. Epps was too formal."

Laughter filled the booth. It would also fill N.E.S.T. HQ that night on the sports news portion of The Hourly News.

The questions kept on coming.

-0-In the locker room

"Good job, Rade-R," Bracket said as he sat down on the bench taking a towel from Sunspot. The four little mechs were there taking care of 'our/their team'. "That was good teamwork."

Rade-R looked at Bracket, then nodded. "Thank you. I enjoyed it."

"You did good," Sunstreaker said giving the kid an appraising optic. "Its good to have depth on the bench. We need to rotate our players more now that we know they have skills."

They chatted, then stood. Sideswipe who had been watching Rade-R with an appraising stare turned to him. "We're going to eat after the game with family. Come with."

Rade-R looked at him, then glanced around. There was nothing waiting for him. His sister was out with friends probably and his brother was with his. He stared at Sideswipe a moment, then nodded. "Alright," he said. He put his gear into his locker, then turned to face Sideswipe who had picked up Sunspot.

"Come on," he said as he carried his brother toward the door.

Nervous and awkward, Rade-R followed.

-0-On the way to the tower

The tower humans at the game had parted ways with the Earth 1 residents who had climbed into their four wheelers which were parked along the wall of the exit tunnel. Watching them take off for the long drive to their habitat which was 12 Cybertronian miles away, they climbed onto their own segways. A Cybertronian mile was closer to 2 on Earth. That meant that Earth 1 was really 24 Terran miles away from The City. It would take a while to get home but the view on the way would be exceptional. It took the tower folks less time to get back to home base where the newbie humans were waiting for them watching the post game wrap up before the next game was played.

The fans were walking out, about a good half of them while others waited to go inside. It was happening at two other stadiums too as those who left were replaced by those waiting. All of the games were taped, the other two today included and when they were ready for broadcast Jazz and Blaster would record their chat to match the action for those they didn't watch in real time. They couldn't be at three games in different stadiums playing relatively close together so this was the compromise. No one on Earth would know and few on Mars.

The ride up to the top was accomplished in seconds as they buzzed out and parked. Dinner would be buffet style and the games that followed each other the major entertainment. This would be the amusing turn of the first day on Mars. There would be three more the next day, then they would strike out to talk to the locals including the members of the ruling committee. That too would take a moment to achieve giving that the committee would be meeting that last orn before weekend was over to go through things and check out progress everywhere in the colony and beyond.

Children ran here and there as dogs barked and cats basked in the sunshine. Sitting everywhere eating a great meal and drinking imported local brands from any number of places, a mix of humans enjoyed the athletic prowess of their hosts in a sporting event unheard of but for the accidental trespass of the AllSpark on their nondescript star system.

-0-At a restaurant in Terra

They walked to their massed tables pulling chairs to sit. Rade-R was only one of a dozen non-familial participants in the fun that always followed a game. Infants were distributed along the family's adult continuum as they settled in to give orders. Ratchet grinned at Rade-R. "You did good, youngling. Nice teamwork and good score."

Rade-R nodded. "Thank you," he said with noticeable unease at being in the presence of so many who had figured into the current condition of his family. "I enjoyed it."

"Kaon is going to take the title," Ratchet said. "Iacon … I don't know. You infants are probably going to shut Prowler out of another put up deal."

Laughter greeted that remark as Prowl grimaced at Ratchet. "Sore loser. Sometimes greatness is as greatness does."

"Especially if you cheat for them," Alor said with a grin. "Hand over that infant."

Prowl looked at Alor, then his brother. "I suppose it might be nice to get a snapshot of Prima being held by Alor of Iacon. He might never find out what a slagger you are."

"Prowl," Miler said with a grin as he helped Sojourner chew on a 'bread stick'.

Prowl turned to the left and handed the infant off. When Prima reached Rade-R he hesitated, then took the baby. He looked at the smiling little baby who looked back at him. Then he handed Prima gently to the next person until Alor had him. Settling the baby into his arms, Alor grinned. "Prowl thinks all of your kind belong to him, Prima, but you all belong to me."

Hoots and laughter greeted that as Prowl and Alor smirked at each other. Food arrived and dining began. It was homely and fun, the slag flowed and so did stories about this and that. Rade-R sat listening and felt better. He missed being a part of something with the family in detention and his siblings always seeming to be busy doing things. No one was happy in his house so this felt warm and comforting.

Just as Sideswipe expected.

-0-At Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat at a table in the usual place watching the funny folk who were here to drink, dine, hang out and/or watch the other two games on the many giant monitors around the many lounges, the huge dining area and the bar. It felt like Cybertron on any orn during the sports season with soldiers and civilians rubbing elbows over the national pass time.

Sports **were** the national past time. Though racing was obviously the most popular among The People, any sport was beloved. Cybertronian football developed in the slums and with only minor tweaks to the rules became a passionately loved game across the entire empire. Streets became cleared when games were played as everyone who could found a monitor or radio to watch or listen to the action. Colleges had intense rivalries and city-states based their prestige on the success of their teams. It was tribal and unifying in a world coming apart at the seams.

It was the same here as well. Criminals sat in the lounges watching the funny folk and families who came in and through. Though they were not allowed into the stadium given the number of fights and riots that seemed to be part of the show, they could follow the games here. They did. They drank, ate their meals and watched things from their table. No one joined them including some of the other prisoners with day privileges. Barricade sipped his high grade as he watched the post game with Blaster and Jazz. He would strangle both of them if he could but the likelihood of that was about as strong as the likelihood that Prime would let him live without guards. The others watched the game, chatted quietly and killed time. All around them the colony swirled onward. Even borderlines like Breakdown and Knockout had their lives going on. They themselves didn't and probably wouldn't. It would require change. Some things changed, some didn't. It was a law of nature.

Lon and his new partner, the once-trainee and now probationary cop, Nome walked in and made a glance around. Lon was now a shift director and walked his beat with newbies breaking into the profession. Nome had a lot of promise and he was a good kid. When they saw all was well, they turned to walk out. They would continue onward on their route. They would find out later that week that they were chosen to be part of a new type of policing.

They would be part of the Autobot City Colonial Mounted Police.

It would be both terrifying and awesome.

-0-TBC 5-7-15 **edited 5-13-15**

NOTES:

MageBreaker: I love me some rescue bots. SNICKER! I actually think Heatwave is sort of … adorable. ;)

Guest: You are most welcome. I wish I had a return addie so I could thank you for the kind note personally but eventually you will reach this part and get the thank you. LOL! It is for this remark: "Guest Chapter 261. Thank you for writing!" It is my utter delight to write for you and everyone else. Thank you, my dear, for reading. :D


	434. Chapter 434

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 434)

-0-At Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

The routine was pretty much formally set. The rush of dismal despair and destruction was past although teams bringing in those from other places, some of them in dire straights were constant. The unbelievable rush was over so they had time and personnel to send their tendrils farther afield to bring in anyone whose life was in jeopardy.

The 'Cons that surrounded the camps made no moves against them both because of orders and more so because of the need they had as well even though there were still some who glowered or grumbled. Most of those were drivers from other places, not the local teams stationed to watch who had benefited due to soft sparked Autobot sensibilities. Those mechs and femmes lived in good quarters and walked in unchallenged to dine in the mess hall with the Autobots and relief workers. They came on their own or with their families who had moved into the tent city that was provided to them by the Autobots. They stayed out of the way for the most part, content to live in better conditions as they 'watched' the enemy who was quickly morphing into something else in their processors.

In the refugee camp nearby which had grown to encompass more than 100,000 inhabitants run with precision and skill by the Network, a small school was devised to begin not only the education of the children there, but to attempt to make a stable life for them as well, one with activities and routines. A big Decepticon who had heard about it gathered his two smaller younger kids and walked inside the camp followed by his wary bond and their oldest youngster. Ignoring everyone around them who either shrank back or glowered with open rage, they walked to the central tent that was HQ for the camp. Pausing in the doorway, he entered. Three Knights and the local group of the Network turned to them. He looked at them, steeling himself for his frightened family, then asked. "I want to know if my kids can come to school too?"

They could. They would be the first of the small flood that would enter the camp everyday and walk to the first school that any of them had ever attended. It would be a major crack in the dyke.

That a team from Mars would be coming to help them organize a school and analyze the children would be icing on the cake. The children were being prepared to be assimilated into the colonial system where their futures weren't ruled by a roll of the CNA dice and their dreams mattered too. Even the Decepticon kids were included in the future plans for Cybertron. No one would be left out again.

-0-At the Camp on the Hydrax Plateau

They watched as trucks came, the line of them disappearing into the distance. The Network had informed them that their routes would be changing when more camps were established shortly. Given that the drivers had now been on plentiful rations of a very high quality energon for some time, the resistance to the thought of more Autobot installations on Cybertron was minimal. The hotheaded youth were always on the edge but the veterans who were sick of eons of deprivation were amenable though they didn't show it on their faces.

They had their pride.

The lights of the facility could be seen for miles and were a beacon to the endless lines of civilians who were walking and trudging toward help. They were getting food where they were but they were still hurting. They had also heard about the refugee camp that was being established near the big metro-former. It was almost impossible to believe that it was so but they came anyway. They carried their elders and their children on their backs and in their arms, others pulling wagons and pushed wheelbarrows filled with infants and elders whose weariness hung like a cloud around them. Those with missing limbs, some with obvious mental and processor deficiencies and sparked individuals plodded along assisted as they headed for safety and treatment, their wails and babbling excruciating.

One they were ensconced in the safety of the camp, their hurts and needs addressed, many were the stronger ones that began a painful trip back to the place where they lived in the rubble in substandard conditions to work at the jobs they had been forced to assume. If they didn't the reprisals could be harsh and their innocent families would bear the brunt. So they turned and walked away, few of them looking back, fortified by the belief that their loved ones were safe and they could come visit when they could.

It was immensely painful to see.

-0-In space

They hung in stationary orbits outside the asteroid belt that divided the inner and outer planets. Teams were working inside the big formats preparing them to be relief vehicles for the greater disaster of Cybertron. Ships were bringing supplies, medical and other for the teams that would be working and living on board. They were repaired and upgraded, feeling at the moment the best they had in eons. Internal repair could only manage so much before servos on was necessary. It was a brisk operation and one being filmed by Leonora and her team on the deck of Grandee.

He was a very old metro-former, a friend of Metroplex who himself was literally elder of their format. Grandee had lead the other nine through dimensions and hunters until they appeared in this one ready to serve their Prime. Grandee was a historian even as Fort Max was an architect. Others with Grandee had careers and interests themselves before time and circumstances had made life impossible. Now they were massed to help their people and the world of their own creation. Spending a few joors with the others, especially the two infants who were miracles to the big mechs, they had filled in the picture of their torment over the eons. Nearly all of them had the same story.

"Grandee to Metroplex."

"Metroplex, Grandee. How may I serve you, brother?"

"I am desirous of the flight order for our departure. We have the data that indicates where on Cybertron we will be landed. Our flight order will be crucial for that to happen," the big mechanism said.

"I will seek it," Metroplex replied. "Stand by."

After a few seconds the data was delivered, assimilated, dispersed to the others and filed for future reference. The rest of the time they chatted about life and infants and service.

-0-At the restaurant in Terra

Conversation centered on the game, on the future prospects for the game and who would be the probable opponent for Kaon should their streak hold. No one knew for sure about anything. Half the remaining teams had the talent and moxie to be spoilers.

"Your brother plays too, right?" Ratchet asked Rade-R. "Praxus if I remember."

Rade-R nodded. "He's a wing. He's fast but the team is less than itself from last year. Or so I'm told."

Prowl glanced at him, then Ratchet. "Praxus won the first cup."

"Praxus cheated," Ratchet said. He grinned at Rade-R. "I don't expect that to happen again."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Prowl said with a sniff. He got all the love that deserved and then some.

"When are the 'formers going to Cybertron, Optimus?" Perceptor asked from a table next to the big group. "Are they up to it?"

Prime nodded. "We have reports that they're ready to go. We're going to bring them in one by one in case someone gets upset and decides to make trouble."

"Where will they be stationed?" Wheeljack asked as he sat holding Resolve. Prowl who had been coveting him for some time following the loss of Prima to Alor reached for him. Wheeljack and Perceptor being mere amateurs were left to study their empty servos. Prowl on the other servo sat with smug satisfaction as he held 'his' infant.

They **all** were his.

"You have to be faster, 'Jack," Ironhide said with a grin. "Prowler has skills."

"So I noticed," Wheeljack said as he looked at his empty servos. He sat back. "Some individuals should get their own sparklings. I would think you would be sparked by now, Prowl, just to keep up with Ratchet. How many do you have now with your new acquisitions?" he asked as he grinned at Ratchet.

Ratchet sat back preening. "Twelve. Eight of them dependent and home bound."

Cracks about bunnies, propriety 'at your age', indecency and laughter greeted that information. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was preening. "They're mocking you, Only One."

"They're jealous," Ironhide said. He looked at Ratchet. "Scan them. Find out if any of them have a future naming ceremony in front of them."

Ratchet glanced around, grinning at the looks of abject terror on the faces of everyone in the room as they stared at him with loathing. "Why, I never felt the love like I do now," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Raise your servo if you want a heads up to set up your account at The Infant Center."

No one raised their servos. Ratchet rose, then slammed them with a scan anyway. Sitting, analyzing the data, he grinned. Everyone blanched. Ratchet looked at all of them, lingering the suspense as he did. A kick under the table put end to that. "Spill, slagger," Prowl said and for once Miler didn't chide him.

Ratchet grinned. "You're fine, slagger. However, Bee and Aid better get their act together."

Bumblebee and First Aid blanched. They looked at each other, then Ratchet. "**WHICH ONE!?**" -both of them

"Neither," Ratchet said with a smirk.

He was pelted with food items by nearly everyone in the party. Sitting back with a chuckle, he grinned. "Slaggers. You force me to do this, then get mad when I do. Frag all of you."

"**RATCHET! THE PRIME!**" Ravel said with exasperation. He looked at his wayward boy. "Are there anyone of us here who need to know something?"

"No, Ada," Ratchet said with a grin. "Not so far."

Everyone relaxed with huge relief for a moment. "I'm surprised you aren't sparked, Fertile Myrtle," Prowl said with a grin. "Twelve younglings and some of them you had yourself."

"Speak for yourself, Prowler. You know you wanna," Ratchet said with a grin. "You have a few extra berth rooms in the family section of the Residence that are crying out for a new sparkling or two."

"**Sh**!" Prime said with a grin. He got a kick under the table for his insolence. Glancing at his ada, he smirked. "That hurt."

"It should. You must never limit the number of grandchildren we can have, Orion. That would be selfish of you," Kestrel said with a big smile.

"Yeah, Messiah," Ratchet said. "Selfish slagger."

Ravel rapped Ratchet's servo with a spoon. Ratchet yelped and rubbed his servo. "That will serve you to speak to the Prime in such a manner, Ratchet. He is the living embodiment of Primus among us."

"I also patched his aft a lot, Ada. There's very little of his glory that I haven't saluted with welding rod and a hot glue gun," Ratchet replied before getting another sharp rap. "Ow."

"Good," Ravel said sitting back mollified.

"Yeah, Ratchet," Prime said as he sat holding a dozing Sojourner. "Listen to your Ada."

"Listen to yours, Orion." Ratchet grinned. "You know, I didn't scan you moments ago out of respect for your title. Should I now?"

Prime blinked. "No."

"I lied," Ratchet said as his ada **AND** appa rapped his servos. Gripping them both, he looked at the two incensed little mechs sitting beside him. "You two are on the offensive. Drift? Springer? Arrest them for assault."

Both grinned. "No." -both

Raucous laughter greeted that. Prime grinned. "You can't even get arrested around here."

"You can if you're tagging," Springer said with a grin at his grandada and grandatar Ravel and Tie Down.

"How is the horseback patrol coming along?" Ironhide asked.

"Great. We can cover the colony better on horseback than on foot even with transformations. We can go down allies and get into places that were hard before. I'm going to institute a horse mounted patrol for the Watch. We may have to borrow your Autobot Scout horses," he said glancing from Ironhide to Prime.

"That will keep them exercised," Ironhide said with a nod.

"So would the Autobot Scouts," Ratchet said just before he was rapped and booped about the head and shoulders by several of the Scout leaders sitting around the table. Ratchet looked at them, then grinned. "Slaggers."

"Behave, Sonny and you will be in good shape," Ravel said smirking slightly at his wayward son.

"Don't you dare," Appa Ratchet said with a grin. "Where's the fun in that?"

Where indeed?

-0-TBC 5-7-15 **edited 5-7-15**


	435. Chapter 435

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 435)

-0-Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

"I want to talk to Prime. All of us do."

The four mechs were huge, wary and uncomfortable. They stood outside the operational center of the camp having finished dinner in the mess hall nearby. Three of them were new to the area and the other wasn't, being the commander of the troops on the ground that minded Camp Mercy in Kaon for Soundwave.

Devcon who was on duty for the joor it would take before rotating out for the second orn of weekend and the big game he was going to attend, Praxus v Tarn, nodded. "Come on in. I'll call him." He turned to walk back to communications to make the call.

The 'Cons stared at each other, then entered, following him to his station. The Ops Center was huge, immaculate, state-of-the-art and bristling with tech, some of which the 'Cons had never seen before. The lighting was muted slightly for evening but otherwise it was lit up with data, images and all manner of things on the huge monitors that lined the wall all the way around. Dev turned to them. "He's on his way." He grinned. "Did you eat dinner?"

"We did," the local leader said with a nod. "So did our families." He shifted uneasily. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it," Dev said with a grin. At that moment Optimus Prime with Ironhide and Blackjack walked into the room from the space bridge next door. They crossed the room, then paused before the 'Cons, both sides taking the measure of the other. Prime nodded. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes," the local leader said. "We do."

"Then follow me," Prime said as he turned to go to the conference room nearby. They followed, then all entered and the door closed.

-0-Prime Residence, Primal Colony of Mars

"Where's Atar?" Spirit asked as he brought in his book for his father to read to him.

"He had to go to Cybertron for a moment. He should be right back," Prowl said as he gently sprayed suds off Sojourner. She was standing on the infant wash table in the large wash rack that was off the main hallway. The Residence had four wash racks not including this one. Rank had its perks. Sojourner chuckled, her tiny wings fluttering as the water dripped off her nose. She smiled at Prowl. "It itches."

"Itches?" Prowl asked with a grin. "Do you mean it tickles?"

She nodded. "It itches, Ada."

Prowl grinned, Spirit grinned. All was well.

-0-Conference Room, Camp Mercy #3, Kaon, Cybertron

They sat a moment, each side taking the measure of the other. Then the local garrison leader sat forward. "My name is Decal. I lead the local garrison here at Kaon. All of the land territory of Kaon is mine to command. These mechs are from the other areas where the camps are and this one, Tallo is the overall commander of the three of us. Dowell commands the Hydrax Plateau garrison and Dem-C the Polyhex. We want to ask you some questions."

Prime nodded even as his spark fluttered. "Please. Ask."

Decal glanced at the others. They nodded including Tallo, his C.O. He looked at Prime. "We … see the broadcasts. Are they accurate? Are they true or are they propaganda? We need to know."

"They are true. We have a colony in a secured system that is home to more than 9,000,000 of our people. We defend it with the assistance of almost 1,000,000 former Decepticons and nearly 100,000 Seekers. We just assimilated a migration of over 1,000,000 refugees, all of them pushed out by your faction on the orders of Megatron."

They looked at him with disbelief. Then Decal leaned closer. "We appreciate that you have shared with us, the local garrisons. You didn't have to but you did. Some of us … we have been hiding families for eons. We have managed to keep our families, our siblings and their families as well as our elders from being sent elsewhere to work. We have hidden them and taken care of them as best we can. The black market helps us feed them but it was always hard, always scary. We have a lot of dependents. What we want to know is … can you take them to your colony? We would be at ease to know they are safe and secure."

"What about you?" Blackjack asked.

They looked at him, then Prime. Tallo spoke. "I have a proposition for you, Prime. If you take our families to safety, if you allow them to have the same life as everyone else, we will work for you. We will be your optics and audials inside the army and faction. I have grandchildren who have never had any other life than this. I see that kids can go to school where you are. I want that for them. I want them off my processor. I worry orn and night that they will be discovered. Help us and we help you. Fair trade."

Prime considered the offer, then sat back. "How widespread is this in your units and will you have to guard against those who disagree?"

Tallo glanced at the others, then looked at Prime. "Everyone of us in each garrison have been through this place. Everyone of us have eaten and relaxed here. We live in the housing you gave us and some of us have gotten the first medical treatment we have had since The Fall. No one will turn. No one wants to. We have discussed this and everyone is in."

Prime nodded. "I want you to understand what you will be given if you do this. I want you to know that your families will be safe. Come with me," Prime said as he stood.

They glanced at each other, then stood as well. "Where are we going?" Decal asked.

"Autobot City," Prime said. "Come and look. I want you to know what can be yours if you do this for us."

They nodded and with tension galore they followed Prime to the space bridge and beyond.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl stood in the bridge room with Sojourner on his arm. The others were with their grandgenitors waiting for the trip to the stadium for Praxus v Tarn. He was filled with excitement about the turn of events but he didn't show it. Sojourner was working on a tiny piece of bacon from breakfast, chewing on it like a dog chews a bone. Her tiny Optimus features feminized for her were adorable.

The group stepped through the barrier of the bridge, then down from the platform. Prime turned to the four 'Cons. "This is Prowl, my bond. This is our daughter, Sojourner, one of several of our children. I appreciate and understand fully your concern for your families. We share it too."

Standing by the door waiting, Nitro, Rampage and Paragon watched the four mechs, none of them personally known to any of them. Prime turned to them. "This is Nitro, Rampage and Paragon, all former Decepticons who are part of the leadership of the Former Decepticon Association. They help assimilate new Decepticon colonists and they maintain discipline over those less inclined to do so."

Nitro nodded. "Welcome. Prime tells me you want to see the place. We're going to show you a brief overlook, then we need to talk."

Tallo nodded. "It will be appreciated. We have vulnerable family to protect."

Paragon nodded. "I have two children here. I would not have risked them nor the knowledge that I was bonded with the Decepticons. You are welcome here if you are willing to change."

"We are," Decal said with spark felt emotion.

"Then we should go," Prime said as he led the way. The 'Cons followed along with the others. Nitro, Rampage and Paragon walked beside the 'Cons, watching with great satisfaction their astonishment as they walked through the massive technologically elite operational center of the Prime.

Stepping outside, they walked to the highway and paused. The bustle outside was continuous, the excitement obvious and the weather brisk. Paragon turned to them. "Over there," he said pointing toward the east, "is the prison where the unfortunates who can't or won't change are held. Everyone else lives in the cities beyond," he said sweeping his arm in the direction of the colossal metro vision beyond.

The 'Cons turned slowly noting several gigantic domed structures, towers like a forest stretching out in seemingly unbroken numbers into the distance as the traffic on the streets and sidewalks was continuous around them. Two arenas could be seen standing nearly side-by-side, the roof of a building that could only be the Temple of Simfur as well. They looked at Prime. "It's true then. All of it."

Prime nodded. "It is."

Decal shook his helm. "What happened to us, Prime? Why didn't you win?"

"We know why," Tallo said with a bitter expression. "We were hot headed kids, Megatron was a good liar and we wanted revenge. We only have ourselves to blame." He looked at Prime. "What do you need to believe us?"

"Your oath to the Matrix with the understanding that if you break it, the Matrix will take what it needs to find balance between your spark and it," Prowl said quietly. "Obey the rules, live here with all your potential fulfilled and keep the pact with the Matrix and Prime."

Dowell held out his servo. "I give you my oath and the oath by proxy of my garrison on the Hydrax Plateau."

Prime took his servo and the deal was made. Decal, Dem-C and Tallo shook too. "Gentlemen, I have a proposal. Tell me of your structure and how it works for your garrisons. Perhaps there is some way for you to benefit from this place while helping us on Cybertron."

They looked at him sharply, then Tallo nodded. "What do you need us to do?" he asked.

They walked back to the conference room in the ops center and spent time going over the structure of the local garrisons they controlled as well as the garrisons in the ten new areas where they were going to be landing ships for the mission. The following plan was thus devised.

All of the garrisons of the three local areas would become based on Mars. The soldiers would go through the bridges to do their shifts using the tent city they now occupied as their base of operations. They would come from Mars to work, then come back for their down time. They would be on call, the officers, at a moments notice. But they would be able to be with their families to Mars and enjoy the life here as well.

They sat for a moment considering Prime's offer. "You didn't have to do this, Prime. I want my family safe but it would be hard to see them go. We were prepared to do that, living on Cybertron to do our duty. It would be enough to know they were out of danger," Tallo said with emotion.

Prime nodded. "I am charged with the well being of everyone everywhere who is Cybertronian, Tallo. I can not do less than that."

"We get to live here too. I can hardly believe it," Dem-C said quietly. "My family will be safe and well. My son will go to school. We owe you."

"You owe the Cybertronian people and Cybertron your best, most ethical service," Blackjack said. "We all owe our people and planet the best and bravest service we can give. The future of our people and the rebirth of our planet depends on us every single joor of every single orn going forward. We must always keep that foremost in our processors."

Tallo nodded, then looked at Prime. "What would you have us do?"

"Bring your people to the camps and we will meet you here with a refugee guide and a Decepticon Association mentor." Prime glanced at Nitro, Rampage and Paragon. "I will assume you will manage that?"

"We will, Prime," Rampage said with a nod.

"I can't believe you're here, Rampage. You live here and what?" Tallo asked someone he had feared every time he saw him.

"I am a chef and master baker," Rampage said with a twinge of pride. "I teach cooking and baking, have a bond and a child and manage a number of businesses that I own."

They stared at him, the incongruity of his comments almost mind wrenching. Tallo glanced at Prime, then Rampage as a small grin spread on his handsome face. "Sign me up."

Laughter mends a lot.

Prime rose, then the group walked out toward the space bridge. They entered and were at Camp Mercy #1 in Kaon in no time. They walked to the Ops Center where they discussed the order of the transfers. Then the mechs walked out to go to space bridges or local encampments for their great adventure to begin.

-0-Later

Decal stood with his mechs on the road before the Fortress. There were a lot of family with him, those of his own and that of others. Decepticon Association members and a number of mechs and femmes from the Refugee Bureau and Immigration were discussing what would come next. The families would live in transitional housing towers set aside for Decepticon use until the situation on Cybertron solidified again.

They would have apartments there, lots of help from neighbors and staff on hand trained to help the 'Cons make the jump and when they did, they would be relocated into the cityscape for their permanent homes. Staff from medical, elder care, schools and career development would be working with them to make the transition as smooth and free of problems as was possible.

They turned to walk to the metro-station nearby to take the trains to Seven Cities West, the new complex just finished. There was a transitional tower there and they would be ensconced into housing of a type none of them had ever seen let along been allowed to inhabit before. They would be given tours and shown all manner of places for getting information including the Community Bulletin Board. They would dine in a restaurant, some for the first time ever, then taken home to rest up.

The mechs who were soldiers would then return to Cybertron, some to do their shifts and others to organize the camp so that all check-ins and other interfaces with higher ups were covered. When their duty was over, they would hurry to Camp Mercy and go through the bridge. Their 'Con mentor would be there and they would go to their new life.

None of them would regret a thing.

-0-Residence, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So they will do their shifts, then come here," Prowl said as he gathered his children to go to the game at the arena in Stanix.

"They will. They figured if they could get their families out and have them safe, they could manage their life in the camp with more ease. They would not have the benefits of the colony themselves. That seemed an excessive sacrifice for my own sensibilities. They can go to their shifts, then come here." Prime stood in the doorway holding Miracle as Prowl futzed around.

"**WE GOING, ADA!**?" -little mechs and Sojourner

"We are," Prowl said as he stuffed his baby bag with more things than they probably needed but he was a dedicated ada so frag everyone.

"How many does this make in our favor?" Prowl asked as he walked out with his bag and Sojourner, the little mechs trailing like quail chicks.

"It brings 300 mechs in each garrison into our column. I'm taking their oaths tonight," Prime said as they walked through the Residence to the door beyond.

"Almost 1,000 Decepticons on the ground," Prowl said with a grin. "That's a start."

Prime nodded, then grinned. "A toe hold but a start."

They walked out and the door closed quietly behind them.

Praxus would lose to Tarn, 4-3.

-0-TBC 5-9-15 **edited 5-9-15**


	436. Chapter 436

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 436)

-0-Praxus v Tarn

They walked out of the stadium with heavy treads as the home team had struck out. Praxus had lost by a goal and it was putting their chances for a wild card in the playoffs in jeopardy. Ironhide, Orion, Bos, Co-D and Sunspot with Spot walked to the tunnel to exit the stadium with his genitors. Ratchet had taken Hero, Reflector and Praxus with his family to Iacon v Vos. Appa Ratchet had glommed onto Prowler who would spend the game inside his carry hold curled up with Appa's cat.

:Ratchet:

**:WHAT!?:**

Pause.

:You lost too?:

Pause.

:We didn't lose. We merely … uh …:

:Where we going now?: Ironhide asked with a grin.

:Meet us at the Diner On the Corner. The kids have riding lessons in a couple of joors:

:On it. Ironhide out:

Ratchet inched along with a slow burn. Vos had beaten Iacon 5-2. **VOS! VOS HAD BESTED HIS MOST BELOVED AND ONLY IACON!**

Frag.

"Where we going now?" Praxus asked as he sat in his Amma Ravel's arms. "We going to big dogs?"

"Soon, my precious baby," Ravel said as he kissed Praxus on the cheek. "Soon you will have a riding lesson."

"These kids are pretty booked up, Ratchet. Riding lessons, martial arts at the dojo. All of it good," Appa Chan said with a grin. "I would have loved to do all of this for you."

"You did more than you know, Appa," Ratchet said as he began to descend the stairs. "We're going to meet Ironhide at the Diner On The Corner. Anyone hungry?"

Everyone was. Losing was an appetite stimulator in some.

-0-Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Where were you this morning, Ironhide?" Ravel asked as the group sat and pulled up more chairs to a giant booth in the corner.

"We were on Cybertron, Ravie," Ironhide said as he sat. Orion walked across the table and leaped into his arms. "Little slagger. Better not do this when you're grown."

"I hope he does," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"That's because you're a shameless hooligan," Ravel said.

Ratchet kissed him senseless, then they sat grinning at each other.

"Iacon lost big and Praxus lost little," Ironhide said as the waiter took their orders.

"Praxus lost period," Ratchet said with a gimlet optic. "Can't spin it, Ironhide. You still lost."

They ate their lunch, chatting about this and that after a moment of salute to the 'Cons who had crossed over. It was a chink in their armor and all took it as a portent for the future.

"Ada."

"What, Sunspot?"

"When will we go riding?"

"Soon, son. Eat your lunch."

"I think I'm too excited to eat," Reflector said with a big smile.

Ratchet grinned. "Snacks can be had for asking all orn long on weekend."

Reflector smiled broadly. "Atar's snack cabinet in your berth room?"

Ratchet laughed. "No. I have nicer treats than that. I don't think bottles of anchovies are what you might have in mind."

Reflector looked at Ironhide with a big smile. "I think I want Ada's snacks, Atar."

"I think I do too," Ironhide said with a smile.

-0-Kaon, Cybertron

They had gathered their troops who were waiting anxiously at each camp. The plan was spelled out, then a moment was had for the emotional trauma of being allowed to go as well. No one had expected it though they should have.

Soft sparked Autobots.

They worked out shifts so that they would overlap with no one and no place left uncovered. They worked out check ins with HQ and went over the plan for inspection tours of the same. It was planned with precision and great care, then they went to the main tent in their camp to tell everyone about leaving Cybertron and the debris of their lives behind.

There was dissension until the part about the soldiers working here but living on Mars was explained. They gathered their people and walked toward Camp Mercy when the call came that they were ready to be received. A mech from another camp covered the one leaving so that incoming messages and check ins would get replies. The first shift would be back in a few, then the next camp garrison would get to leave. It would take all day before they were transferred. When the shift came in it was with a light tread. The game had been totally changed.

-0-A transitional tower, City 3, Seven Cities West, Primal Colony of Mars

They were housed in a tower in a city yet unnamed. Their apartment was astonishing with a level of luxury that they didn't know even existed let alone could belong to them. The view outside was astonishing. It showed dazzling towers, more cities nearby, all of them interconnected and the sight of a rounded volcanic formation upon which they all sat.

His bond was walking around touching things as their two little mechs sat on a couch watching them with solemn optics. This city was in transition in terms of occupation. It was mostly empty but the business section was gearing up to be box office. They had toured the grocery store, a vast complex so perplexing no one said a word. There was a book store, a detailing place, restaurants, theaters, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. He would have to take a look around when his processor wasn't spinning.

"I don't know what to think, Dem-C," his bond said softly as he peered into the refrigerator. It was stocked with all manner of good things to eat and drink. He closed it and turned to his bond. "What were we doing with Megatron?"

Dem-C shook his helm. "I don't know, P-C."

Neither did their two little mechs.

-0-Dem-C, Tallo, Decal and Dowell

They walked through the bridge with the mechs from their shift into the bridge room of Camp Mercy #1. Pausing to chat with the locals, they walked toward the door to the perpetual night outside. It was warmer than Mars because Cybertron had an internal heat source. When it was in a good orbit around a good sun, it was capable of a breathable atmosphere. Blue skies and sunshine once were the order of the day and organic lifeforms were once able to come here.

But not now, not today. For the mechs walking to the gates, it might as well have been so. They were relieved in places they didn't know were sorrowed. Their families were living in luxury with advisers to make the transition easier. Their children would be evaluated for school and there were all manner of things for elders to do and go in the colony. Some of them had even found friends and neighbors from the old neighborhood.

They walked out of the gates, then moved to one side. "We need to take the pulse of the new sites and see who among the commanders are hardcore. We need to give the Prime a heads up. I think it will be a matter of time before they come across but we can't chance it. No one creates problems for our side now."

The other three nodded as did the mechs waiting to go on shift. "I will go to Tyger Pax, Altihex and Praxus. I know the leadership there. I will feel them out and see where they stand. I don't remember them as being very happy. I wonder what a few decaorns of good energon has wrought?" Decal said.

Dowell nodded. "I know all the leadership in Iacon. I grew up with them." They divided up the leadership in Vos, Tarn, Tyrest, Stanix, Cuprahex, the Tagon Heights, the cityscape along the Manganese Mountain range and other areas that would be served when the ten metro-formers began to arrive in two to three orns.

The intel they supplied Prime would not only be immensely helpful and welcoming, it would be intensely encouraging.

-0-Iacon, Cybertron

Dai Atlas and Two, the second of the Council of Leadership that was umbrella over the groups that worked to liberate and assist Cybertron under Decepticon rule walked through the ghostly skeletons of warehouses in the manufacturing district of Iacon. It was west of the suburbs, the main housing district of affluent Iacon, the largest and most powerful city of Cybertron.

They were there to alert the locals that in three orns maximum a metro-former would be landing nearby to begin the process of catastrophe relief that was so agonizingly needed. The broken skyline of a once beautiful and bustling city, a city of wealth and power stood starkly against the starlit sky as they made their way to a round building that was chosen as the site for meeting. Entering, they waited, then saw the signal. They signaled back, then met in the middle of a huge room. It was the ground floor of a hall for the government, one where the essential running of the Cybertronian economy was held.

"Welcome," Dai said with a smile as he gripped the servo of the Decepticon general and his staff. "So glad you made it. I heard you were on the far side of the Rim."

"We were. But we got here just moments ago," General Gateway replied. "I am well pleased with the progress of Prime's efforts in the wilderness."

Dai nodded. "He has called ten more and they are going to be coming in the next two or three orns. We need to make sure that it is peaceful."

General Gateway nodded. "Agreed. I have information about the Rim and the Expansion. I am told that Prime is interested in it."

"He is," Dai said as they turned to walk to a room nearby where they would discuss the new expansion of the camps. "I would like to know as well the morale of the troops generally. Especially now that they know Prime has essentially made a beach head on planet."

General Gateway nodded as they entered and sat around a table. He grinned at Dai. "If Soundwave ever knew that you and I were friends from way back he would have my helm."

"He's lucky so far to keep his own. Prime told me he has his oath," Dai said.

Gateway looked at him, then sat back with surprise. "How did he get that? At gunpoint?"

"The Pantheon suggested to Soundwave that it was time." Dai laughed. "Hard to say no to them."

"That alleviates my processor a great deal. It's nice to know that they are aware and assisting where they can." He grinned. "Frag free will."

Dai laughed, then nodded. "I know."

"The morale of the troops depends on who you are facing. The troops in the Empire are not happy and feel the burn. Those who are regular army or have secret families are ecstatic. There are more of the latter than the former. I would say if they wanted to press the point we would be in trouble. As for overall focus of the officer cadre … they are mostly criminals or individuals who have forged kingdoms. I am not even sure that Soundwave could contain them if they decided to make a ruckus."

Dai nodded. "I figured as much. Here is what we want to do about the new refugee camps that are coming." He explained the situation to the commanding general of all forces on Cybertron itself and took a data wafer with the breakdown of the Empire as it stood as well as news along the Rim and at the Benzuli Expansion. It would include news about the Rift as well.

They chatted like old times, then parted, each going to their separate areas of influence. They would do so with a greater appreciation of the dogged determination and patience of Optimus Prime.

No one working on the side of the Autobots now would have a single illusion about what they were going to do, what they wanted to happen or what the cost would be if they failed. For this moment, they were all in and going for broke. One false move from either side would spell doom to them and to Cybertron.

-0-TBC 5-9-15 **edited 5-10-15**

NOTE:

All of the place names are real names of towns and cities on Cybertron. :D


	437. Chapter 437

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 437)

-0-**Whoopie-tai-yai-yo!**

"**ADA! DO YOU SEE ME?!"**

"**I DO!"**

"**I'M RIDING MY HORSE!"**

"**I SEE THAT!"**

"**THIS IS SO FUN!"**

"**I'M GLAD!"**

Ratchet and Ironhide sat with the rest of the family in the stands of the arena waving to the infants as they rode past on a long parade of horses. The handlers had introduced them to the string that would be theirs, eleven horses including Bill. They were mostly chestnuts, some with white socks and some without. All of them were amazing and beautiful, all of them were their responsibility to care for and utilize for the maximum benefit of both horse and rider.

"The Autobot Scouts are really covered, Ironhide. I would think you would be more pleased." Ratchet watched the tell-tale signs of outrage rising in him, then grinned. "You are so easy."

"You both are hopeless. You didn't break up two families when you bonded," Ravel said with a grin as he waved at Orion who was sitting seat belted onto a horse. All of the little ones were strapped on with a therapist on each side. The therapists assigned to horse therapy were practicing with the infants so they could do this with their patients come the first orn of the week in a couple of days.

Ratchet leaned back relaxing. "Tomorrow, we have a staff meeting to catch up on slag. Guess who is babysitting?"

"You make that sound like its a bad thing," Appa Ratchet said with a grin. "Good on us."

-0-Elsewhere that orn

They paused outside a detailing shop in Tarn, one called 'Bright and Beautiful'. They were walking around just looking at things. They were cleared to go by the desk clerk in their tower who had downloaded a map into P-C so he could know where he was going and why. The new Decepticons weren't prisoners by any measure. They were shepherded about for a bit at first so they wouldn't get lost or find themselves overcome with the strangeness of consorting amongst the Autobots. Assimilation was a process, thus the transitional housing towers.

Glancing nervously at each other, P-C, several other mechs, one femme and their children, they timidly walked inside. It was a beautiful business, spa-like with an inviting lounge. The work spaces for the detailing were another room. Everything looked brand new because it was. A femme who was working on a computer at a long curved counter looked up with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know," the elder mech with them replied.

"Come here and we'll see if we can figure out what you need and want." They walked to the beautiful counter that curved around the wall, then hesitated nervously. "Do you wish a detailing or perhaps etching and tattoos? We also carry a wide selection of Chic Chips and armor embellishments as well," she said pointing to a case inset into the counter top that contained glistening jeweled embellishments. They were beautiful with many containing gems found, cut and polished from Mars itself.

They looked at them, then her, then shrugged. "We just came. We don't know what we need."

"Ah, new civilians or Decepticons?" she asked sweetly.

They glanced at each other. "Does it matter if we are?"

"Not if you're here to live. Everyone belongs to each other here. I am thinking that you might want to look through our books to see what you might want to have. Some get their original scheme done up and others change it. Some want to start over all together from the ground up. Some need etching or re-etching of their poems and other personal details. We have a brilliant team of etchers here. We also can do new tattoos and faction symbols. New Decepticons usually get an Autobrand at some point."

"An Autobrand?" the elder asked as everyone looked at the femme with surprise.

She grinned. "Come here and sit for a consultation and I'll let you in on a little secret." They walked to the lounge area nearby where a huge monitor showed rotating shots of the colony. "When I first came here the Decepticons didn't always come with good intentions. Once, they slagged a migration and when they were rounded up they were brought here. We had no prison until the former Decepticons here built it."

"They built a prison for their own side?" a mech holding a small infant asked with shock. "We saw the prison east of the city."

"That's the permanent prison that came later. We had over 100 bad afts to corral so the former Decepticons built it. They were such good citizens and everyone was so glad that they were here that they were embarrassed and ashamed about what had happened. They did this to help Prime. It would have been a real problem if we didn't have that prison in hand."

"How does that explain having an Autobrand?" the elder asked.

"One of them, a really sweet mech named Revet was bonded to an Autobot. They have this great little kid, 'Vette, the first Autobot-Decepticon sparkling in the colony. He suggested it, he was so angry and embarrassed. They thought about it when they were building the prison, then everyone got the brand on the underside of their left forearm. When the slaggers came they raised their arm. Of that whole group in the prison then, only about two didn't come around. All of them are here living the good life, being good mechs and femmes. That's where it comes from. If you look at the forearms of your mentors you will most likely see one there. Even Rampage and Nitro have them. They were among that first group."

They stared at her, then she grinned. "What about me showing you the video of what we do and you can decide on what you want or make an appointment for later while you think it over?"

"We can't pay for anything," a young mech said as he held a tiny sparkling.

"You don't have to. You work, you get. We consider work to be school, raising sparklings, volunteering for something like the hospitals and such, if you're hurt and can't work or if you're old and don't want to or can't work. All of that is considered work here. Goofing off … that isn't work. You work, you come to get what you need and want. I get to help you become beautiful and feel better, you keep me busy. That's how this works. You will get the idea. It takes time to shake off The System."

They stared at her a moment. "If we go to the stores and get things, we don't have to pay for them. If we go to a restaurant or a movie or something … we don't have to put shanix down. If I get a job, then I can do this for me and my family?" the youngling mech asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

They marveled a moment, then she showed them images of what they did and how it could be done. They would make appointments to get detailed, etched and otherwise buffed up. The Autobrand would not be among the items solicited.

Not this time.

Trust was a process.

So was letting go.

-0-The Residence

"When will Orion be home, Prowl?" Kestrel asked as he set the table.

"Any minute, Kes," Prowl said as he helped.

"I am so shocked that we're on Cybertron again. Orion is such a brave mech. Sometimes I'm so afraid for him," he said in his kindly slightly anxious manner. He was in therapy and it helped but their life on Cybertron had been an immense ordeal so it would take time.

"He's got the Matrix, Kes," Prowl said gently. "The Pantheon weigh in more for him than I have ever seen with three Primes."

Kestrel nodded. "We always felt that he was loved when he was a child. We always felt something otherworldly around him. On the Festival orn, he felt surrounded by an energy that didn't show itself but we could feel it. It made me afraid for him at first, then very proud. It felt holy, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "I think his path was clear from the beginning, Kestrel. I think They were waiting for him for a very long time. He was the only choice to save us from extinction and to help Primus come back to Himself once more."

"I agree," Kestrel said. "I am no end of surprised that we would be his genitors."

"How else could he turn out so well but for you and Tagg?" Prowl said with feeling.

Kestrel paused to look at Prowl as the door nearby opened. **"HONEY! I'M HOME!"** Optimus said with a big grin. He was tackled by infants who had finished their riding lesson.

Prowl grinned at him. "Need I say more?" he asked Kestrel who laughed loudly.

"No," Kes said with pride. They were both enveloped in Prime's arms.

-0-After dinner

"So what happened?" Prowl asked over 'coffee and pie'. The kids were gone to play and the adults were kicking back.

"The commanders of the three local areas are going to sort out the garrisons in the ten locations where we're going next. They plan to feed us intel about them so we can have no surprises."

"They were a good get," Prowl said with a nod. "I'm glad they can live here with their families while this is going on. I would find it incredibly hard to live elsewhere without the family."

Prime nodded. "I agree. I also get information that the Rift is acting up, the energy streams becoming stronger and expanding out to cover more sectors of space. No one is able to figure out why. The Benzuli Expansion is beneficiary of this and no one goes near it. They say you can feel something there but you can't see it."

"Odd. I would need more data. 'Feel' might be a good descriptor but its hardly within the realms of science," Prowl said.

"Sometimes it is all you get before you get eaten," Tagg said with a straight face.

Everyone looked at him waiting for the grin but it never came. The Expansion was the bogey man of Cybertron and the local cluster for a reason.

-0-In a bar

"Maelstrom is in the prison."

"I saw him. He was a fool. Lost some ships and his freedom. Does Turmoil know he's there?" Sideways who got day release back nursed his drink as he sat with Scorponok. They were in the Club Cybertron. They were all locked up during the games due to volatility of the situation, then allowed out after. Where the others were, no one at the table cared.

"I don't know," Scorponok replied with a shrug. "I don't think so. No one has made an effort to make a contact for Maelstrom."

"They were close weren't they? I think they were," Sideways said as he watched three handsome young mechs walk past heading for the dining room with their beer.

"They were. They look a lot alike as well," Scorponok replied as he watched Sideways watch the three mechs. "You do know that the reason you're back in prison is because of messing with young mechs."

Sideways looked at him with a smirk. "I can look. I'm not dead you know."

"Not yet," Scorponok replied with a smirk of his own.

-0-TBC 5-10-15 **edited 5-13-15**

NOTE:

MAGEBREAKER! HUGS! Reflector is one of the three little mechs Ratchet and Ironhide have taken in until their families come. They were rescued from auction by Maelstrom.

FANCY! HUGS! I agree. :D:D:D


	438. Chapter 438

The Diego Diaries: Refuge: Football! (dd4 438)

-0-Late that night

Ratchet sat in his chair with two big datapads in servo as Ironhide tucked in the infants for the second time. The Hourly News was playing just before the evening movie. One datapad was for the household and the other the infant schedule pad. He was ordering in enough meals and groceries for a decaorn. They might or not be gone all that time but no matter what, the kids were going to eat good here.

The other pad held the schedules of each infant in their own file. School was scheduled along with appropriate stays in the day care system to allow elders to relax and do their own things too. There were riding lessons and martial arts training at the dojo on the schedule as well. Who would get and take who to school and other places was also outlined as well as the medicine schedules for each infant. Protoform wasting had fallen to marginal levels in Sunspot and the little mechs were well on their way to wellness given their good health upon arrival here. The supplements now were tasteless pills that they took every morning with their juice.

Reading at the library, the scheduled times for their class's Temple visit which the elders had asked to attend, swimming sprees, the odd upcoming movie and ice cream parlor visits were **suggested** activities as well. **(OR NOT, AMMAS AND APPAS!)** He could hear the tut-tuts even as he wrote the plan which would be downloaded into the family members when finished. The codes to the storage room with the little cars were also added. Ratchet felt the burn at the listing of the fun he would not be here to have.

Ironhide walked back in and sat. "Little slaggers. Its like whack-a-mole in there."

Ratchet grinned. "I know. Fun isn't it?"

Ironhide nodded. "It is."

The evening passed calmly and well until The Hourly News gave the sports report.

-0-In the mid morning at Ops Center

They had dropped off infants, got parental update notices from the schools about the reconfigurations upcoming and other important news. Sleeping with the school board secretary, El Supremo himself, Ratchet already knew that the schools would be increased while the university assimilated more of the tower they shared with the intermediate school. The Central office of the district would remain there but Youngling Intermediate School would be moved to Iacon where it would fill an entire tower (eventually), one that would stand next door to another that would be part of the University of Autobot City, Mars.

From one building to the next was the idea.

They came in carrying things, the smallest infants and junk food. 'Coffee' and 'tea' were had from the counter nearby, donuts were glommed and slag was traded. Prowl entered with datapads and by the time he reached his seat he also possessed a hilariously babbling smiling Resolve.

Perceptor who was grimacing at Prowl with as much bad humor as his impeccable manners allowed turned to Wheeljack. "I am amazed."

"So am I, Perceptor. I am amazed that you keep feeling amazed," Wheeljack said to general laughter.

"You have to step up, Perceptor," Prowl said with a smug grin. He leaned back and held Resolve up. The baby kicked his tiny peds and waved his arms, laughing in a musical way at Uncle Prowl. Uncle Prowl kissed him, then lost him as Optimus walked past to sit.

Relaxing on a chair, the infant sitting on his arm with a giant smile, Prime grinned. "Shall we begin or should we have the secretary call attendance?"

Everyone looked at Ironhide. "Frag that," he said with a grin as he watched Prowl give Optimus the gimlet optic. "Let's all watch Prowl sulk."

A gimlet optic left a burn trace on Ironhide as Prowl coolly gave him the once over. "I don't sulk."

"You do. It's one of your cuter aspects," Ratchet said as Prowl kicked him under the table.

"Consider that delivered by Ravel," Prowl said with a grin.

Raucous laughter and scorn heaped itself on both, then Optimus rapped his knuckles prompting Resolve to stand up and toddle forward. He leaned on Prime's arms, patting them with his tiny servos.

**"Wheeljack! Did you see that?"** Perceptor said with almost a gasping sense of surprise.

**"I DID!" SNAP! SNAPPITY-SNAP-SNAP!** Wheeljack subbed his camera. **"HE TOOK HIS FIRST STEPS!"**

Everyone took a moment for incipient newbie parent vapor lock, then got down to business as Resolve toddled around in the circle of Uncle Optimus's arms, falling and rising like the champion he was. Both of his genitors misted as they watched even as they discussed off line what a fragged deal this was in their house of horrors commonly called home. Yes, crap creep had happened from the lab side of their giant apartment into the home side. That would be rectified **IMMEDIATELY IF NOT SOONER!**

"What's first, Prowler?" Prime asked as he watched Resolve wander in the circle of his embrace. He was intensely adorable and so was Resolve.

"We need to have Magnus first. He has a number of pending and **resolved** items," Prowl said glaring at Prime. "Sir."

Snickers greeted that along with a lot of off line speculation whether 'sir' was their safe word in the berth or not. (Speculation was heavy especially among the Seekers, the pervs). It passed over Caro's well bred and raised sweet helm. Payload on the other servo had a lot of laughs and jokes in the circle of mechs representing unions, guilds and other real world dirty finger nail institutions.

Boys will be younglings no matter what universe or dimensional plane you were currently occupying, with or without corporeal body.

"We have completed Seven Cities-West and await finalization of names and the like from the Planning Commission. The winners of the name contest conducted on the Community Bulletin Board will be given when the final plats are drawn up. We have them under final scrutiny now. When they are ready for publishing online to update the master plat of the colony, then we will inscribe onto the maps the names and their designated city."

"I understand that it's a mix of human and Cybertronian names," Rainmaker said.

Magnus nodded. "Most of the cities have human names. One of them is Cybertronian but is actually spelled and pronounced as a human word. Odd, that. Apparently, the voters were feeling warm regards for Earth."

"What are the finalists, Magnus?" Wheeljack asked.

Magnus tapped his work datapad. "Some are obvious for sentimental and historical reasons. They are New York City, Oz, which is a designation for Australia rather than the name of an actual city, Diego Garcia for obvious reasons, Athens which is nearly identical to the Neocybex word for 'this place', Bern because it apparently is fun to say in several of the dialects, London because someone's son liked the story of their bridge falling down and Riga."

"Riga is the name of the high plateau in the Manganese Mountains where your people once lived, Breezy," Starscream said glancing at the clan leader for his tiny but ultra powerful faction in Seekerdom.

"That is so, Lord Starscream," he said bowing his helm in respect. "I am honored and delighted that it will be commemorated with a city's naming. Thank you. We are in your debt."

"Oh-oh," Ratchet said with a big smile. Laughter greeted that, then Magnus looked at Prime. "The cities will be named New York, Oz, Bern, Riga, Athens, Diego Garcia and London."

"Interesting but good to know. Anytime we can build bridges with the humans the better," Prime said. "Please continue," he said as he watched Resolve futilely try to climb over his arms. He failed, then patted Prime, smiling up at him with delight. Prime grinned back with his own.

"We are ahead of things, Optimus. We can take in another one and a half million refugees without building another planned development. Right now, we're moving on the following projects before beginning the next planned development we are going to designate Seven Cities-North because it will be north of both current developments.

"The projects we are working on now are sports centers in both Seven Cities developments and another in Centurion. That one is used for the Youngling Day School for projects and swimming classes due to the growing population making need for another pool necessary. Theirs cannot be scheduled to meet the student population they have so we are adding another nearby the existing one for the city itself. More amendments to infrastructure are underway including converting some of the open space where metro-formers get serviced with underground conduits to deliver energon and other needed fluids for the repair teams below ground and out of they way. They can be hooked up there rather than refueled by truck which is inefficient for formats that size considering the turn around times we have for them now.

"We are building a bigger more varied playground for Teatro and Swan several miles outside the Valles so they can keep their toys there and play with more ease than they can so close to the cities. They will go there for their free play with the Supremes chaperoning.

"We are also going to be doing the groundwork for an expansion of the Hu-An's habitat. They have experienced several infant arrivals … separations or whatever they call it so they require more space. They are also taking on projects with Earth 1 and therefore require more agricultural space for their operations. It will triple the size of the habitat from its current state. Those are the major issues with colonial expansion. Jetta can fill details.

"The Refugee Bureau has stated that with exceptions, the new colonists have settled in well with all that require it finding gainful employment. There are enough newbies that we have to redesign the educational plan for the colony but Herling can fill you in on that matter. We are writing it into the master plat and will issue it to you for final scrutiny, Prime, before publication.

"We have doubled our commercial base with the addition of the new cities, making it possible to rescue vanishing skills and allow entrepreneurs a chance to begin their own businesses. Venture and Caro will be able to fill you in on that and the new contracts for Cybertronian goods that have been piling up from Earth.

"We are repairing the road to Earth 1 due to a shifting of the substructure. There is a crack and a frost heave that will be dug out and rebuilt. That means a rerouting into the desert on a dirt road for two Cybertronian miles to come and go from there. That pretty much is the general situation in the colony for now."

"Thank you, Magnus. Jetta?" Prowl said tapping off another item as he scrutinized the **INCREDIBLE** length of business that had piled up because of the new mission.

"Thank you, Prowl. Even though Magnus pretty much outlined my report, I would like to explain in excruciating detail every meticulous thin-" A donut bounced off his face. "Or not."

Cue more raucous laughter.

"We are doing so well, we have so many skilled workers, so many in apprenticeships that are coming out so well trained and mentored that there is nothing we can't do. We could do all our extra projects at the same time we do the big ones and it would all get done on or before schedule. Nine million individuals all pulling in the same direction for the common good … it makes me tear up."

Grins. Another donut off the side of his helm. More grins. Jetta was intensely loved and respected. Few worked as hard or had as good a spark that didn't have a Matrix attached to help it along.

"We are going through the cities evaluating amenities, services and infrastructure to see what needs upgrading or supplementation. Our crews are working three shifts now down from two because of the recent graduation from trade schools and mentorship/apprentice programs of skilled workers. We can cut back and allow quality of life back to the workers without compromising the projects and their projected finish dates because we have so many workers in the work force. Seven Cities-West is nine decaorns ahead of schedule." He sat back with a grin. "Hurray for us."

No one argued with that.

Then Jetta grinned. "Oh. The human femmes have a project that they will present to you at the proper time under the aegis of the 'Ladies Auxiliary of Earth'." He glanced around, then down where the femmes were sitting on their segways listening. Their husbands were lounging in their usual easy chairs on the table listening in. Ratchet turned to get more chairs, then the human femmes were passed servo to servo to join the table where they walked to chairs to sit. :Thank all of you for that. This is much more fun: Judy Witwicky said as everyone grinned.

"Welcome, ladies," Prowl said with curiosity and not a little loathing.

"Thank you!" they all replied nearly in unison. Their husbands who didn't know a thing looked at them with fear and not a little loathing too.

"We are happy to have all of you. I hope," Prowl said to infinite laughter. Everyone settled again and glanced at Jetta who grinned back.

"Well done, Jetta. Please express my gratitude for all that is done. Having quality of life is extremely important, so few of us had any growing up," Prime said.

Jetta nodded. "I know. I lived down the hallway from you."

"Me too," Elita said with a grin.

"I didn't," Prowl said to infinite scorn. "Ratchet? Ratchet of the 'Iacon lost again clan'."

"Thank you, Prowl of 'Praxus lost too because you didn't cheat hard enough troop of future criminals of Mars'. That clan."

They glared at each other as Prime chuckled. "I hate football season," he said.

There was unanimous support for that position.

"Well, Prowler ... since you asked so nicely I suppose I could deign to tell you things," Ratchet said consulting his medical datapad with a flourish. "We are getting a steady stream of individuals from Cybertron with most of them in the range of moderate to severe injury. Gliese saved us. I can't emphasize that enough," he said glancing at Prime who nodded. "Thank you, Optimus, for being a far sighted Messiah on top of all your other Messianic attributes."

"You are such a blasphemous slagger," Prowl growled softly, a big grin on his face. "You need to go to the Temple on your knees and do repentance for your impertinence."

"Join me. We can put a bottle on the wall of the Well. Whoever gets there first can drink the whole thing," Ratchet said **KNOWING FULL WELL** that vapor lock in the mechanism before him might ensue.

Prowl's optics surged for a second in the full impact of the Evil One's proposal. "You are irredeemable."

"Both of you are," Prime said with a chuckle. "But you do entertain me."

"Yin and Yang, Prime," Ratchet said waiting as everyone searched meaning on the internet.

"I'm not the femme," Prowl said, his optics narrowing.

"Of course you are, sour puss," Ratchet said. "'Yang … positive, bright, masculine'. That's me to a tee."

"That's me, old mech," Ironhide said flexing his arms to boot. "What's not yang with this?"

Scorn heard round the world greeted that as Prime rapped them back to order. They waited a moment for Starscream to stop laughing, then began again. "We are doing fine, Optimus. The worst cases are coming here, some for very long term confinement and treatment. Several of he femmes from the Dead End are now on limited release into the community. They are being mentored by the Femme Assistance Association that formed to handle those femmes without families who needed assistance."

"That is good to know," Prime said with relief.

"It is," Prowl said with conviction. He looked down the table. "Herling?"

Herling who was having his usual great time grinned. "That's me."

Laughter greeted that. "All orn long," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Indeed," Herling replied. Then he began to tell his part of the colonial story.

-0-TBC 5-10-15 **edited 5-11-15**


	439. Chapter 439

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd4 439)

-0-Grandee, near the debris field separating the inner and outer ring of planets, within spitting distance of Ceres

He stood in the control center of the vast mechanism as they went over the plan to land both Grandee and nine of his siblings on Cybertron without incident. Clouds of Seekers were there to assist the plan which was finalized during the meeting of the ruling committee...

-0-In a staff meeting long overdue...

Herling gave his report and filled in the membership about the emergency school board meeting that had been held over monitors for those afield while those on Mars sat in the meeting hall of the Central Office of the Autobot City Unified School District. The following was decided for Prime's approval and submission to the City Hall and Planning Committee …

*Youngling Intermediate School would get its own tower in Iacon next door to the new University Tower that would open there too. The colony and her population was growing and the designated towers designed to be turn key when needed were going to be opened for the expanding population to use. They would be next door as an incentive for the graduates of the intermediate school to walk next door and begin the next part of their growing up.

*The District's central office would remain in the tower where it was now, the Intermediate School location. The University would be dispersed into the colony with its main location in Terra. It would be centrally placed for everyone.

*Therapy horses were now available for both students and adult referrals from Processor Health thanks to the generous generosity of the Primes and the Ironhides et al. Their remudas would be the backbone of the scheduled therapy rides even as they were the backbone of the Autobot Scouts whenever they sprang into being. Glowers were had from the appropriate individuals.

Herling concluded with a thank you for the support of the committee in getting redesigns for the playgrounds, more elements in the Valles Campground for infants and their general overall interest. Oh and conferences were coming soon. Blanched expressions were had by some.

Prowl who was conferring with Prime off line turned to the datapad agenda as Herling concluded. "Thank you, Herling. All military personnel stay after for the mission update. We are going to take the metro-formers to Cybertron today."

Everyone nodded.

"We are skipping a few agenda items to allow the Ladies Auxiliary of Earth to present a proposal," Prowl said sitting back with wary optics. "Ladies."

The human males sat up straighter as Judy Witwicky, Judy Fulton and Barbara Morshower rose to walk toward Prime. They had no idea and felt the burn too. The three paused in front of Optimus as the others joined them, all of them grinning at the big mech that they admired and loved. Judy Witwicky who was oddly enough spokesman for the group looked up at him. :Optimus, you know we love you and your people. This place is our second home. Even if the inconveniences are inconvenient, this place is home for us too:

Prime relaxed under the sincerity and warmth of some of the staunchest allies the Cybertronians here had. "Thank you. I feel the same."

The women smiled, then turned to Judy again. :What we want to do is make a proposal that will I hope make this place not only more clear to those on Earth but make it more possible. What we are proposing is that a resort for humans be built here so that they can come and stay for a period of time and go on guided tours that have the added benefit of showing what a good thing it is that you're our allies and friends:

It was silent a moment, then Starscream snorted. "Even more insect life here."

Judy turned to him, then grinned. :Sour puss:

Judy Witwicky was a strong woman who knew what she liked and didn't, who she liked and didn't and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about it. Almost none of the bots bothered her including the Seekers like Starscream. Her ability to hold her own with them had grown a friendship between her and Seekerkin. She was straightforward, funny, warm and humorous. She was also brave even when her knees were knocking and as dedicated to the bots as any other human around. After all, her boy was the AllSpark and he worked for Optimus Prime.

Score.

"What sort of resort?" Prime asked.

Judy touched a button on her datapad, then looked at Prowl. He turned to a computer and brought the monitors online. The images there Barbara Morshower began to explain. :What we had in mind, Optimus, was a full amenity resort set up on the ridge beyond Aerie Hill. It would command an incredible view of the entire colony, showcase the beauty of the cityscape and the industriousness of the citizenry.

:It would be built in a style that would allow maximum view with all of the amenities that humans expect. It would be extremely high end but not in terms of cost for the guests. We had a chat with the youngsters who developed Autobot City Touring Company. They have huge buy in here. They would be the source of transportation for the visitors who came to stay and would be responsible for the tours of the colony and surrounding area for the guests here.

:We are looking at a huge facility to allow activities without the sense of confinement that coming here can sometimes engender for those who can't come and go like we can, perhaps several hundred thousand square feet with all manner of facilities including restaurants, exercise and swimming amenities, a casino, theater and high end rooms for the guests. We could employ as staff micro mini-cons who would be able to work there due to their size. Mio who is getting an advanced degree in the hospitality industry is tremendously excited about this and would be here but she's getting her final classes in before final exams. She would be director on site and would be responsible for the staff both human and Cybertronian. Her family owns all of the hotels in the colony for Cybertronians. We would do this jointly, with the Ladies Auxiliary of Earth as part of the team who runs the facility so that it stays the way we want it to be and no one misses the point:

"I am assuming you have plans to show us," Optimus asked kindly.

They all nodded. Sarah Lennox took her datapad and synched it with the monitor system. Then the pictures came up in full color. She turned to Optimus. :We asked the design firm of Clevis and Sons to work out the blueprints for construction and help us imagine into being the design for the facility when the idea first formed among us. This is the facade that will greet everyone who comes: she said as a massive building set into the side of the rounded mound of Olympus Mons flashed onto screen. It curved with the landscape and was faced with stone, some of it making pleasing patterns, some of it seemingly roughed to look like it was just plucked from the ground.

Giant windows of transparent steel and aluminum rose from the ground floor to the ceiling four stories overhead. The only solid walls were inside. Crenelations similar to those of The Fortress edged the roof which seemed to go on forever. It was beautiful outside on the drive up to the massive doors set into a beautifully designed airlock. There were decorated planters with rocks designed into Cybertronian shapes well known to everyone watching set along the edges of the wide driveway that curved back down to the road. The road, itself paved led from Metroplex Highway 2 diverging off from its jolly path to Terra and the Hub Cities.

Views changed and they were inside. It was stone work everywhere, natural stone with copper, silver and platinum embellishments in the design. A long reception desk fronted a waterfall flowing smoothly down a slate face into a small pool below. A grand staircase went up both sides of the reception area leading to three stories of rooms that could hold 2,000 humans at a time. Plants of all manner were accented in the vast building adding a touch of Earth to the ambiance.

There were views of restaurants, formal and casual with lounges for visiting or watching massive screens running Cybertronian programming and three huge bars. There was a vast swimming area with two big pools, saunas, wading pools for children and a work out area nearby surrounded in its own glassed in room. There was a theater, spas for primping, places to sit and stare out at the landscape and several others with huge fireplaces in fire pit designs, seating arranged around them for privacy and conversation with drinks among friends supplied by a bar discreetly nearby.

A casino was on the second floor with high end appointments and space for dancing and a band to play. There was a large area for children to play with all manner of diversions considered appropriate for kids including swings and sand boxes.

The entire design was beautiful, earthy in color tones with room for expansion if the need was noted. There would be safety measures galore and the tours into the city and countryside would be led by highly trained Cybertronians. In fact, most of the staff would be bots with the exception of a number of humans to help with the inevitable cultural things that might spring up.

:We even have provisions for a jail if someone acts like an ass: Judy offered.

They turned to Optimus in a room that was deathly quiet. No one said a word as they waited. Even as it was silent on the outside, the humans knew the bots were discussing the proposal together on the inside.

"What is your opinion, Ultra Magnus? Jetta?" Optimus finally asked.

"I find it a dazzling thing to engineer," Jetta said as the mechs who would be heading the teams who would build it nodded. "I think the more we allow others to experience us and this place, the better for both sides. We have to present who we are ourselves and not let others control the narrative."

"As you know, I am not as willing to allow unlimited human access to our colony as some," Magnus said. He looked at the women and men watching him with amusement. Magnus had no idea how handsome he was. "No offense."

:None taken. Much: Judy Witwicky said with a grin.

He looked at her a moment, then Prime. "If this were done with great care and their movements around were limited to specific places and times, maybe. We are after all still at war and our situation though resolving very well is still hazardous due to factors we can't control."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "Prowl? Anyone?"

"I find merit in it if it is controlled and care taken. I am especially enamored of their jail," Prowl said dryly.

Laughter softened the tension as the others said their piece.

"I think its a good idea strategically," Ratchet said. "A casino sounds like fun. We need a casino, Magnus."

"We don't 'need' a casino." -Magnus

"A casino sounds like fun." -Jetta stirring the pot

"I would love to go to a casino." -Mack, wishing and dreaming

"It looks beautiful. I like the bumpy thingies along the front of the roof. It matches The Fortress. I am assuming that's intentional?" -Elita being a smart aft

:It is: -Judy acknowledging one of her favorite bots

"More slaggers underfoot. What does Earth 1 think of this? Do they know and what about that? I suppose they will be at the casino when its here," Ironhide grumped.

:They don't know. No one does but this group and our engineers and architects: Barbara Morshower said turning to the soldier men and Ron Witwicky sitting nearby watching and listening with interest and no small amount of dread. :Even the boys don't know:

Laughter greeted that along with catcalls and severe questioning of their personal manhood. :May I say that though I like this idea, I had no notion that this was in the works: Glenn said with a grin.

"Woos," Ironhide replied with a grin.

"What sort of numbers are you expecting in terms of guests, the supply and resupply of supplies, food, etc, how many staff and who will be in charge?" Optimus asked as he tucked a sleepy Resolve into his carry hold.

"Supply would be done through vendors on Earth with shipment by shuttle. Hopefully. We hope to pay our way that much with the fees we charge for tourists to stay. No one is doing this to get rich. We figure the top number of guests will be capped at 2,000. We expect one staffer for every ten guests which is probably naive. That would mean 200 micro mini-cons in the low end numbers. It would likely take double or triple that many. We would hire all manner of skills here for most of the work excluding cooks. Those would have to come from Earth of course. We would also have about 100 resident humans employed to help the guests have fun. Of course, I **could** be full of crap: Judy said with a grin.

:I'll second that: Ron Witwicky said as he stood next to the men leaning on Will Lennox's chair. He had been dragged along for moral support.

"Whose idea was this? I am assuming that you women are the ones responsible," Optimus asked gently.

They all nodded. :I'm sick of listening to idiots run this place and you people down on Earth. I am sick of people asking me why I like it here and why I like you too: Judy said. :I think its time to allow them to see why for themselves:

There was more conversation, then Prime nodded. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I assume you have locations scouted and the like?"

:We do: Barbara said as the others nodded.

"What is your plan for your personal participation here?" Optimus asked.

They glanced at each other, then Prime. :We would like to do this in a committee format relying on the hospitality experts to make the actual thing work. We don't pretend to be experts but we are willing to work hard:

Prime nodded, then sat back. "That would be the only way I would allow this. I okay your initiative and suggest that you work with Jetta and Magnus to troubleshoot this design and plan, then the building and maintaining of such a facility."

The squee was enormous, then Barbara Morshower turned back to Prime. :We don't have any experience with this sort of thing but all of us have experience organizing things. Most of us are military and know about getting a job parted out, then done. We can be a board that runs the facility while the experts do the on site hands on. We want the Cybertronian staff to have equal say because we want them loved as much by our people as we love them ourselves. We want to make this work and allow others to learn about this planet and your people. That is what we want to do here:

"I am thinking you want this to be low cost to allow anyone to come?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

:We do. It costs $20 to come here in the Autobot City Tour Company plan for the system and colonial tour. We would consider $50 for a family to come for a week a bargain:

:I would too: Glenn Morshower said with a grin. :Good thing this isn't Earth. You would be sitting in padded rooms by now with this proposal:

:I can think of worse things. Three hots and a cot doesn't sound so bad: Judy Witwicky said with a grin.

They thanked everyone, then were passed off the table to the floor. Boarding their segways, they buzzed out and were gone. Everyone stared at the door, then Prime.

"I feel like we're going to regret that. Are we?" Starscream asked with a grin.

"I think this might get interesting," Optimus said with his own grin as he sat back, his optics fixed on the human men smirking back at him.

"'Interesting?' You said interesting?" Alor asked with a chuckle. "We just took in over a million refugees, we're getting ready to land ten more city-formers on Cybertron, you and Ironhide have 22 horses between you and we don't know where Megatron is. **YOU SAY THIS COULD GET INTERESTING!?" **

Prime shrugged as everyone laughed loudly. "Could be," he said with a grin.

-0-TBC 5-11-15 **edited 5-12-15**


	440. Chapter 440

The Diego Diaries: Cybertron (dd4 440)

-0-Meeting

Turning back to the agenda, they went through the economic report which stated that their financial situation on Earth was so successful they were going to be taking on projects to help nations in distress by investing in a foundation to do charitable and environmental good works on a grand scale. It would be called The Prime Project and would be set up by Warren Roberts and Sam Witwicky with a full report at the next meeting. The planned endowment was more than the gross GNP of many of Earth's nations. Prime nodded with great pleasure. Helping anyone in need was his central goal in life with the Matrix so that flew by easily. The report on Owen Harris, the industrialist contacted by the renegade femmes was delayed to the next meeting with only military and intelligence individuals in attendance. Given their current need to go to Cybertron, it would be held for later on.

The Hu-An spoke of their great expansion, tripling and then some their own habitat interior space along with new tech they were testing to make sterile soils capable of growing plant life again. They were also working on extracting deep water and that in the frozen ridges that appeared to Earth as lines for use in the same project and for the colony's benefit. They were extremely pleased and also outlined the mutual projects with Earth 1 regarding agriculture in hostile environments. These projects would also be made into a series of films to be broadcast on the MCA at some point as well. Given their reluctance to be public, it was a good collegial step forward for them to agree.

Guild and union reports were made, discussion on a number of projects including expanding their teaching programs due to demand as well as hooking up several of their leadership to be liaisons to the femme humans project were granted. All was cheerfully agreed upon. When the last civilian related question was posed and answered Prime nodded. "Thank you. Please relay my appreciation and thanks to all who work so hard for the common good. I would like the military and intelligence staff to stay."

Everyone got up cheerfully, then exited. When the door closed everyone turned back to Prime. He sat back, then nodded to Prowl. "We are going to take the metro-formers to Cybertron and set up for rescue. What is the word at the complex on Gliese, Ratchet?"

"Gliese is mostly cleared. There are a handful of very sick mechs there but we can move them if need demands. The staff have had rotations out so they're fit to begin the crunch again. Our systems have been troubleshot and they are doing first rate work. I can imagine that the flood will be the usual cases but I am not thinking that we will have the enormity of disasters that we got in the Wasteland and Dead End. I am not familiar with the slums of the other locations. I could be wrong but we're prepared for anything. No other places we know of were dumping grounds for 'empties'."

Prime nodded. "Thank you in advance." He looked at Paragon. "What is the situation with the assisted living facilities?"

"We have plenty of space. Some of the worst cases have been released as outpatients into their own homes. We want their lives to even out as fast as is feasible. We have three towers developed for assisted living. There are lots and lots of spaces now available, sir," Paragon said.

"I am well pleased. I wish to tell you, it takes a lot of worry off my processor that you designed such a facility, Paragon. That was a stroke of genius on your part. Thank you," Prime said.

"Thank you, sir. It is my honor to serve," Paragon said as emotion swelled inside.

"You have two of the cutest little infants to defend," Ironhide said with a grin. "You do know that they all belong to Prowl?"

Laughter greeted that as Paragon smiled at Prowl. "You will have to pry them out of Arrow's servos."

"He's taken time off has he?" Prowl asked his unlikely processor partner.

Paragon nodded. "He has. I am heartily relieved. They are so small."

"They will be for a long time. Treasure it," Alor said. "I missed too much of my own babies."

Paragon nodded. "We will."

Prime grinned, then glanced at Prowl. "Next?"

"The areas we are taking the ships are sketchy and some are unknown. We have intel on Iacon, Altihex, Tyger Pax and Tagon Heights. We don't have much on Vos, Stanix, Tarn, Cuprahex, Praxus and the area along the Manganese Mountains. We will be drawing half the population area of Cybertron. We will be north, south and along the equator. I am hopeful that it will be smooth but fear that it might not be. The three leaders and their overseer of our current locations are scoping out the leadership in these new areas. We expect information shortly."

"The four of them coming over takes the onus off our current locations. That is a plus," Ratchet said.

"It is," Prime said. "But it still is a worry. I think its time to step up," he said rising from his chair. They joined him, these friends and foes of a zillion battles walking out together to face the common enemy. It was processor blowing for all of them.

Still.

-0-On the command deck of the Grandee, near the orbit of Mars Space Port #1, North Hemisphere, Ceres, Sol System

Optimus Prime read the intel and considered the information the four Decepticons had given him. They had gone to each of the proposed landing sites and secured that four of them were iffy in terms of acceptance of the new beach heads. The others were aware of the bounty given the local garrisons around Polyhex, Kaon and the Hydrax Plateau. Every time a truck rolled in with food for their area, they learned something new. Mechs could eat in the commissary of the Prime's camps. There was a tent city to house them, one with amenities that they had not seen in vorns of eons of ages.

They heard about the quality of life on Mars, Prime's colony world. They saw the bootleg videos of football games given them which many felt had to be faked. They saw the food in lunch boxes the drivers were given and even ate some themselves. It was astonishing and anxiety making. Why couldn't we have the same they thought as the orns passed.

Why indeed?

Regular updates from Soundwave to every garrison and commander on Cybertron and the Empire kept the lid on things as the orns advanced. Even if they went to get help, the workers came back, many of them to burgeoning tent cities supplied by the Autobots. It was an incredible boost in the quality of life, these tent cities and many of them were pushing into the six figures in population.

Then Soundwave sent word that ten more ships were coming to do refugee relief and nothing more. He reminded everyone that every drop of energon Prime gave was energon ahead for them with their own supply. Every refugee who was treated with medical attention was just that much stronger to do the labor of rebuilding their planet. It held the line but there were still younglings who were angry and confused over the sudden intrusion into their lives of their most hated enemy.

Prime turned to his leadership. "We have a few iffy places but we're going in anyway. First stops will be Praxus, Iacon, Tyger Pax and Cuprahex." They nodded, then walked to the elevator to get the bridge to their own city-formers. Prime would go to Iacon with Grandee. The others would assume station outside the bridge aperture and wait. It would be tense but vital for the ragged people of Cybertron who haunted his recharge and came to him in his Matrix visions. He walked to the command chair and sat. "Revo, please take us in."

Revo nodded, then turned back to the conn. "Grandee, its time to go."

"Affirmative. Grandee to Trigger Command."

"Trigger Command, Grandee."

"We are go," the gigantic mechanism replied.

"Affirmative," Wheeljack said. There was a pause, then he spoke again. "You are go. Prime?"

"Yes, Wheeljack?" Prime said.

"You still have Resolve," Wheeljack said with a chuckle.

Prime startled, then opened his carry hold. Sitting by himself in the middle of a pile of soft blankets with two of Sojourner's toys, Resolve smiled back at him. "I forgot, he's so quiet. I'll send him back."

"Thank you, Prime. We'll hold on the send until that's complete," Wheeljack said.

"Affirmative," Prime said handing the infant to Ironhide. He turned with a grin to go to the bridge room which would send him to the Trigger. Moments later, Ironhide returned and the vortex that would carry everyone to Cybertron appeared. Revo took Grandee in with a cloud of Seekers followed by the others one-by-one until they were all gone. The vortex would remain open until further notice and Resolve would sit on Wheeljack's lap while they waited.

-0-On the other side

They slid to a halt, pausing in front of the whirling vortex as the Seekers formed around them in a defensive alignment. The huge planet filled the view in front of them, a planet with still visible damage from space. Two moons of the three were appearing just over the horizon of Cybertron as they continued their silent journey with their host, the mighty and holy figure of Primus. Prime sat at his command post staring at the world of his birth, the one that had molded and formed him, whose culture and beliefs were such a part of him that he wasn't always clear where Cybertron ended and he himself began. "Open a channel to Soundwave, Smokescreen."

Smokey doing duty on Grandee even as Hot Rod did duty on another of the nine enormous mechanisms opened a channel, then turned back to Prime. "You're on, sir."

"Optimus Prime to Soundwave."

"Soundwave here." His image appeared on the forward screen. He was as inscrutable as ever.

"We are here to take up station in the locations forwarded to you last week. We expect that it will be peaceful but we are prepared to fight. I would expect that you pulled the local garrisons back as requested?"

"I have," Soundwave said as the figures of Lebus and Shackle appeared behind him.

"It is so, Prime," Shackle said. "I am going to go with each ship to supervise the local garrisons. The leadership of Kaon, Polyhex and the Hydrax Plateau have been in contact with the garrisons located in the ten targeted areas and have stated that four of them are not falling into line. We will be there when those land to help make sure that nothing happens to hinder the effort."

Prime nodded. "Thank you. We are expecting a lot of medical problems and hunger. The less delay the better."

"We are going to transfer over by bridge, Optimus," Lebus said, then the two turned and walked out of view.

Soundwave didn't change expression or posture as he sat silently. Prime stared at him a moment, then nodded. "We're coming in, Soundwave. Prime out."

The image disappeared replaced by Cybertron. Glancing at Revo who was waiting, Prime nodded. "Take us in to Iacon, Revo."

Revo nodded, then turned to the console before him. "Grandee to Cybertron Control. We are coming in to land at the airfield in the outer residential ring of Iacon. We expect no interference. Over."

There was a pause, then a gruff voice was heard. "I have clearance for you from the Decepticon High Command," he said as footfalls behind Prime alerted him to the presence of Lebus and Shackle. "You are cleared for a humanitarian relief mission and nothing more. Over."

"Cybertron Control, this is Commander Lebus of the Decepticon High Commend. I am here to supervise the landing."

"Yes sir," the voice said. "You are clear."

The two big mechs moved to stand on either side of Prime as Lebus grinned. "I hope you don't mind if we enjoy this with you. I have waited oceans of time for you to come back."

Prime grinned. "So have I, my friend."

-0-On the ground of Iacon, Cybertron

Iacon, the main city of Cybertron, the biggest, the central hub, the headquarters city of the Autobots, commerce and culture was slowly rising from the ashes. Having been targeted on the master rebuild plan to be included among the first wave of construction, Iacon actually had an ever expanding district of recognizable buildings rising up from the battered and destroyed center of its boundaries.

They slowly passed over the city itself, the shadow of Grandee sprawling over the debris. Standing in the weariness of their makeshift homes, thousands of Cybertronians watched with a mixture of disbelief, fear and desperate hope. Gleaming on the side of the white ship was a sight they never expected to see again. The Autobrand declared their faction even as the Emblem of the Primes appeared next to it.

It was true. Optimus Prime was here and he was coming to save them. A wave of hysteria swept the city as the inhabitants ran to follow the ship. Clambering over debris piles, pushing through barricades put there by their captors, the masses pressed on, limping, staggering, falling and clambering back up, running, pushing and being pushed, they hurried along staring upward as they did. Others were carried on backs, some held between more as they hurried as best they could through the jagged buildings like teeth baring their rage at the sky and destroyed streets that once were the glory of the city. They began to mass and move together, a river of suffering heading toward safety. The Decepticons who would ordinarily beat them into submission or take them into custody stood back, staring upward as well with the sea of agony flowing past them.

Infants sat on shoulders of their genitors, their little famished faces staring at the incomprehensible sight of the mechanism above them. Elders hobbled, were carried or helped along as they wept in agonized tears that the First Disciple of Primus had returned. Their prayers made in faith and hope were coming true.

Decepticons standing in the doors and alleyways of the city watched, then some of them subbed their weapons. They disappeared, then returned with their own children, elders, families and other dependents heading with the masses toward the airfield in the former high caste suburbs of the Outer Ring of Iacon. It was there that the massive ship was heading, its markings proclaiming not only its faction but its purpose giving hope to a madly desperate multitude of starving beat down people.

-0-On the command deck of Grandee

"This is beyond horrible," Shackle said with a soft agonized voice. :Shackle to Dai Atlas:

:Dai here:

:I'm going to put you through to Prime: Shackle said. "Prime, Dai Atlas is on the line."

Prime nodded. "Dai, this is Optimus Prime."

"Prime. We're here at the field and there is a mass of civilians and a lot of Decepticons with infants and families heading this way. I think we have a situation. We are going to be overrun."

"What are the ground troops doing?" Prime asked.

"Nothing. They're just watching. Some of them I am told have grabbed their families to come too. I think a lot of these people believe that they are going away from here."

Prime nodded. "Frag," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 5-12-15 **edited 5-12-15**

NOTES

You and me both, Miss Fancy. Take care out there, dear heart. HUGS!


	441. Chapter 441

The Diego Diaries: Iacon (dd4 441)

-0-On the command deck of Grandee

"Ironhide, do we have an electronic fence?"

"I have one," Springer said subbing a long spear-like device that was thick and metallic in structure.

**"Come with me!**" Prime said as he pivoted to run for the elevator. Everyone turned as well, then they were gone.

Leonora Huttle and her camera crew stood on the communications console staring at the elevator. Then she turned to run forward along the console passing bots with her team to pause next to tactical. The full view outside was available and she watched with horror the tsunami of suffering that was surging toward them. She had asked to come and surprisingly her request was granted. There was a strange disconnect between the humans the bots knew and the rest of humanity. They would not permit anyone outside their familiar group to come into harms way but the idea of these humans being endangered didn't compute the same way. Trust was earned and The Family as the humans who lived on Mars in the original groups were called had it. Leonora knew it and never abused it. She watched in horror as the crowds surged ever closer and they hovered over them helplessly. The cameras continued to roll.

-0-In the transport room

They stood on a yellow disk of energy, then the hatch underneath opened. A tunnel of yellow light shot to the ground and the group began to descend on the disk. The view going down was even more terrifying as they saw and heard for themselves the agonized cry of their suffering people. They touched down and the energy disappeared. Turning in a circle to see what was heading their way, Optimus Prime turned to Springer. **"ACTIVATE THE FENCE!"**

Springer ran to the center of the clearing, then torpedoed the spear into the ground. Stepping back, everyone watched as it dug in, braced itself with legs that popped out planting themselves, then activated. A flash of light burst from the top, then spread out racing past everyone to solidify in a shimmering curtain around the cleared space. As it did the first of the mass reached it, then began to throw themselves against it, pounding on it with their fists as they cried out for help. More came and the crush began to intensify.

Staring with enormous fear for a moment, Prime turned to run for a huge pile of rubble. He clambered up, then dialed into the common transponder frequency of all his people, one known to him as a Prime. He raised his hands in alarm, then called to them.** "STOP! WE WILL HELP YOU! PLEASE! STOP!" **They didn't seem to hear him as he called to them, the frenzy was too great to pierce. This was the fear in the back of his mind all through this entire process. This was the worst case scenario, his own living nightmare. It was then that someone else began to weigh in.

They stood at the edge of the fence trying to placate and comfort those outside who begged them to help. They had infants and elders, there were those too sick to come. They had prayed faithfully for deliverance and now it was here.

**HELP! PLEASE! HELP US! **

Alor and Ratchet pressed their servos against those of the refugees who were begging them for rescue. The fence kept them apart. It was then that the crowd seemed to pause in their frenzy. They turned their helms almost as one toward the rubble pile upon which Prime stood. But Prime wasn't there. A ball of light had engulfed him, enshrouding him in a brilliant glow. It didn't hurt to look at it, the purest white light most had ever seen. It seemed to speak to them. The light pulsed a moment, then shot upward hurling into the dark night sky. Everyone paused, then stared skyward watching as the phenomena rose ever higher. As it did the crowds slowed, then stopped to watch it climbing upward, ever upward. Then it paused as if reaching peak trajectory. It shimmered for a moment, then fell like a roaring fountain of water. Downward it cascaded, then flowed out like a tsunami. It rolled out over everyone piercing every dark corner, ever nook and cranny.

It engulfed everyone everywhere to the limits of the cityscape of Iacon. It rushed everywhere and they were gone as the light enclosed everyone and everything in its path. As it did, Optimus Prime left the reality called Now and entered the Matrix once more. It was silent where he was, the muffled kind of silence that intensely thick fog creates. He wasn't in the desertscape. This was a lightscape with the bright purity of the Matrix holding him and disappearing without relief in all directions. He had been killed many times in the war. He had gone to the Matrix and he had come back. He never remembered what he saw there. He only remembered the intensity of the peace and love he felt there. It made it difficult to come back sometimes.

It was the same now. He began to walk forward glancing around to see something but there was nothing there. He knew enough to know that it would be coming. He merely had to wait.

"He is The One Who Comes," a smaller figure said as he stood with giants who towered over him nearby.

"He is. He is the best one," she said as she grinned at her friend, the small mech. "His risk is very high with this venture but his spark cannot be denied."

"No," Onyx Prime said as he stepped forward. A remarkable figure were all the Primes but Onyx Prime was unique among them. He took a beast form, one of great beauty and power. He was enormous with giant wings. His feet were cloven shaped, his body long and extremely powerful. He bore the Triptych Mask, one that allowed him to see other times, places and individual sparks. He could even see into the Afterlife and was a powerful figure whose greatest friend was Micronus Prime himself.

He walked through the light into the presence of Optimus who halted, then knelt down bowing his helm. "Lord Onyx. I am honored to see you."

"Optimus Prime, stand, brother," Onyx said as the others joined him.

Optimus stared upward at the giants gathering. He almost never felt small but he always did around them. They often appeared to him as normal sized bots, even as other forms including humans he knew. When something was important though, they came to him as giants. "How may I help our people? They are hurting themselves in their desperation."

Solus Prime knelt touching Prime with a digit, tracing his arm. "You will do it," she said. "We have come to help you with this task. It was risky for you to undertake such a venture here with Primus. He cannot help you in the reality plane but He can here."

A figure stepped from the mist nearby, the figure of Primus himself. Optimus began to kneel. Primus golden and beautiful grinned. "Please stand, Optimus. We are one here, one for all."

He stood, then looked up at the lord of his own existence, someone who he had lived with and upon from the beginning of his life. "Lord Primus, I am honored to see you again. I am facing a catastrophe that has haunted my thoughts since the beginning of the operation to rescue our people here. They come in vast numbers and they threaten to capsize the rescue."

"Then we shall comfort them," Primus said. "You show bold leadership, Optimus. You did the right thing even though it was fraught with dangers. Our people need rescue. I have allowed the metro-formers to cross dimensions to find safety. It is within my power to do so. They will come when you call but stay there in safety. I cannot help directly but I can guide. The metro-formers were on the way to extinction otherwise."

"They come to me. Metroplex can contact them," Optimus said. "We want them to be the bases for our efforts."

"They will come. I cannot help more than I do because you have free will. I do hear your prayers and that of our people. I am not impervious to suffering, though it might seem so." He stood a moment distracted by a thought, then knelt. "The road ahead is filled with dangers but you have built strength upon strength. Your efforts will bear fruit if you follow your instincts."

"What do I do about this?" he asked.

"We have weighed in. Bring more ships here, stabilize this moment, then continue onward. Believe," Primus said. He stood, then faded away, his essence lingering.

Optimus turned to the others. "What now?"

"You know the answer already. Your intuition is very good. Believe in yourself. You have choices. Some will be easier than others and some will be dangerous like this path. Just move onward. You will not be alone," Onyx said. "I can see much ahead but I cannot tell you, Optimus. Trust yourself. You came this far."

Optimus nodded, then watched as Onyx and Micronus left, fading into nothingness. He turned to Solus, staring upward into her beautiful face. "Lady, I appreciate your wise counsel and that of the other Primes."

"We know, Optimus," she said gently. "You are The One Who Comes and the road before you is filled with dangers and triumphs. Some of us can help you and some cannot. I watch your efforts and feel great pride and happiness. Everyone of our people know what you are trying to do across the universe. I will let you in on a secret." She leaned closer. "I block any chance of Megatron knowing what is transpiring. He is in the dark as he marauds in the wilderness far away. If he were here our people would die and they have suffered enough. You have many plans. All of them have merit as well as dangers. I support you. We all do but only some of Us can directly help you and then with notable caveats."

"I can still fail," Optimus said.

"It is always possible but you pick your way through the mine field with skill and infinite patience. It is difficult to watch some times, I assure you," she said with a grin. "Primus sleeps for reasons we both know well. We can access His will but you cannot. He is only marginally aware at all times of your actions and the events of the material plane. Though you may feel alone, you aren't. Ever."

Optimus reached out placing his servo on the ped of the great mechanism, The Maker. She grinned slightly. "You have an indomitable will and a spark that is filled with a great goodness that is pleasing, Son of Primus. Do not despair. You know what to do now."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Lady Solus."

She nodded, then faded away. He waited but there was still the Matrix in all direction. He looked around, then began to walk again. It seemed like days but he knew it was only minutes and on the material plane where everyone waited, seconds if that much time. In the distance someone was waiting, their form surrounded by an aura of light. He walked that way coming ever closer until the figure began to appear. He stopped to stare, then came even closer. "Grandfather," he said softly.

A big mech, one who had worked too hard all his orns and showed the wear of it gripped his grandson tightly. "I am happy to see you, Orion."

"Are you real?" Orion Pax asked of the big mech who had worked hard for them all and had helped him learn to read.

"I am," he replied. "How is Kestrel? Is he still suffering from his experiences?"

"A bit but he has a therapist who says he is getting his spark back," Optimus said. "For that and for their return, I am infinitely grateful."

"I am grateful for your new life, one filled with family and friends. It has been hard watching your struggle. I have hugged you tightly many times though I am unclear whether you felt it then."

Optimus grinned. "I am sure I did though I doubt that I attributed it to you directly."

His grandfather nodded. "You have many trials before you, grandson. I am infinitely proud of you. It was apparent to all of us that you were different, that you were destined to save our people. I have been with you all the way."

"You are safe? Grandada?" Orion asked.

"All of us are here. Don't worry that we are working in a pit somewhere. We didn't survive the blitz of Iacon. I am happy, Orion and so are the others. I wanted you to know and The One permitted it."

Optimus nodded. "We have children now. I wish I could see you hold them."

"I do," his grandfather replied. "When they are asleep, we all come to them and touch them. We tell them that they are loved and wanted. We tell them that their genitors are good and they must be as well. Our people depend upon all of us being good. We love you, grandson. We will not be far. We are a whisper away." With that, his grandfather disappeared.

As Optimus Prime stood feeling bereft, he came back to the material world with an abrupt jerk. He was standing on a massive pile of rubble and all around him as far as the optic could see, a silent ocean of mechs and femmes stared at him with desperate optics.

-0-TBC 5-13-15 **edited 5-19-15**


	442. Chapter 442

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 2 (dd4 442)

-0-On a pile of rubble near the high caste airfield in the Outer Ring of Iacon, Cybertron

They stared upward silently, their optics fixed upon him. He noted that abstractly for a moment, a sea of red, amber, white and blue. No one said a word. Everyone was standing silently, watching him intently. He hesitated a second, then tuned into the transponder frequency once more that he could access as a Prime. The silence around him was deep and thick with agonized emotions. He could hear a slight breeze ruffle debris nearby. He gathered his thoughts a moment, then ventured. :I am Optimus Prime and I am here to help you. Please, listen carefully:

No one moved, no one said a sound. The sound of dirt shifting below his feet dribbled down slope of the mound upon which he was standing. He began again. :We are here to help you with your hurts and hunger. I ask you to be more patient. Everyone of you will be helped. I give you my word on the Matrix that this will be so. Don't be frightened or despair. I promise you we will be here for as long as it takes to help you.

:We will be landing three city-formers and need you to move back from this area. If you don't you could be harmed. The ships will displace energy and the debris around here will be hurled like bullets. Move back and be safe. Then we will come among you and give you help. Understand and believe … you will be helped:

For a moment it was still and silent, then far down the mob Prime could see movement. :I want every soldier we have to come out here and help us move everyone back. I want the process to get ready on board to hit the ground running. Bring more help from Mars if you need to. Prime to Heavy Runner and Glory: he ordered off line to his crews.

:Heavy Runner here, Prime:

:Glory here, Optimus Prime:

:Get ready to descend on my command. I will leave the order to you: Prime said as he watched mobs of mechs come down from Grandee in the transport system of lights. They hit the ground, then ran to Ironhide and Blackjack who were standing with Alor, Ratchet, Springer, Hercy, Kup, Drift and Devcon in the middle of the clearing for Grandee. After a moment of organization, they turned to run toward the crowds that were standing in the crush, all of which led back into the rubble through streets and pathways, most damaged in the worst way. At that moment Grandee flashed his running lights on Prime's command. Optimus turned to the masses, slowly turning in a circle to get a good fix on the situation. He looked at the greatest bulk of the crowd before him, then spoke again. :Move back. Let the mechs help you. When the ships are down then we will call you forward. Please, let us help you by helping us:

It was then that the movement in the back of the massive gatherings indicated compliance. When the masses began to move backward, those in front had room to move themselves. They were crushed against the electronic fence, some of them suffering from the press. As the mass moved back, they were freed from their torment. When they began to step back, the Autobots waiting on the other side of the barrier stepped through. They linked arms, then began to step forward. Slowly, the crowd was able to move back protected as they did by the soldiers.

Prime watched with intense relief as they began to recede, then signaled for Grandee to begin descent for landing. Drift ran to the fence in the middle of the clearing and pulled it out, the field dropping immediately. Glancing as he turned in a circle, Drift noted that those nearby on the less populated side of the area were being moved back as well. He ran forward toward a nearby debris pile that was in the clear which offered lots of metal pipes to grip that were poking out out of the ground. Grabbing one tightly, bracing for the backwash as others joined him including Prime, they watched as Grandee began to descend.

-0-In the masses

They watched as a force of nature began to lower its unbelievable magnificence down toward the ground. They were moving backward as a mass of Autobots and what appeared to be civilians gently moved them away from the unfolding scene. Moving backward among them, a group of ten Decepticons youths were pressed together. They were young, unattached and determined to leave. They were experienced fighters who had come from the same group trained to board ships. They had managed to survive a number of intense battles, some of them against Autobots. Given that the Empire had imploded, there were predatory opportunistic alien forces that tried to take advantage of the chaos and reorganization. They had to be fended off with violence and ruthless aggression. They had been part of that and for the most part enjoyed it. But the news from around the world had been intriguing. There was plenty of everything where Prime lived they were told and lots of things to do. Here, there was nothing but dreariness and privation.

They had no intention of becoming Autobots and there seemed from what little they knew that Decepticons would be welcomed by others there. They could find something to do, something that had more benefit for them than this. They were hard edged, tough, smart and a united group. They were determined to leave and find a better life that they themselves could control. They moved back with the others as the big ship began to descend closer to the ground.

-0-Grandee

Revo helped the vast mechanism with the assistance of Seekers. They were holding level at strategic spots along the ship's slowly forming base platform as together they came closer to the ground. The sound of transformation concluding was astonishing as the big ship finished the process of turning into a specialist city form begun when he began to descend into the city.

Prime hung onto a pipe that was twisted from heat in a blast long ago in a battle long forgotten. As he did the displaced energy of the ship's descent began to gather and anything that wasn't nailed down began to fly away. The debris hit them, peppering their bodies sharply as it ripped past. When Grandee finally settled with a thud that should have seemed worse than it was, the debris ceased. Dust hung in the air as Prime turned to the streets and openings in the mess around him, looking through the haze for the masses.

They were waiting, blocked behind the interlocked arms of the soldiers helping them. He looked up, then made the call. The other two ships were asked to come down. Prime turned to the masses. :This is Optimus Prime. I am calling down two more ships to help us serve you faster. Please wait until they settle. If you don't there could be accidents:

The sound of a ship descending could be heard, then the sight of a big vessel came through the dust. He was led by Seekers who helped him keep the horizon. Down Glory came as the fury of dirt and debris began again. When Glory landed, the last one was behind him. Heavy Runner slowly lowered himself, the flurry of stinging sand and debris stopping when he settled.

Prime who was holding onto the pipe, peppered by debris and dirt stepped forward hurrying to Grandee. **:WE HAVE TO HURRY! GET THE TECHS OUT AND INTO THE CROWDS! GET THEM GOING AND GET THE MOST DEBILITATED INTO THE CENTERS! WE COULD HAVE A RIOT IF WE DON'T HURRY!:**

As he ran to Grandee who finalized his transformation as the dust began to settle, mechs began to swarm out. There were calls to Mars for help, calls that were activated in the emergency databases. Prior to this mission, civilian volunteers were trained to do the first step triage and labeling of refugees so that when they arrived at the centers the tags they wore on their armor would help them get swifter treatment. It also freed up medical personnel and gave a kindly civilian face to the refugees as a welcome.

They ran past Prime with their kits and field medics, a seemingly endless flow of individuals who would help make the dire decisions about who could wait and who couldn't. He paused by the entrance, then transformed. Bursting away with Ironhide and Alor, he made a swift check of Glory and Heavy Runner. They were hustling with activity too as they geared up for the civilians who were already being greeted by techs and medics. Heavy Runner was faced with a mob forming in the lesser debris and broken terrain north of the airfield. Glory would assist Grandee with the city itself.

Prime transformed and drove swiftly back to Grandee, transforming again when he reached the gates. His team gathered around him to pool information as the first group of seriously ill mechs were carried toward the door of the health center. Ratchet who turned to run inside to write information on the armor of patients for the surgeons hustled off reaching the door as stretchers came forward through the heavily guarded gates.

Beyond that, Hercy was directing the installation of gun emplacements, five which would defend not only Grandee but the civilians and soldiers who were coming here in such desperation. The other two would do the same, building the most powerful Autobot source of fire power since The Fall. A fence ringed the platform of the huge base with openings for those who were to come inside as well. They were locked out for now until the crush was alleviated a bit and organized to divide up the desperate from those at death's doors. Several lines were forming nearby with the most needy getting preference. It was tense and there were a number of mechs and a small femme here and there arguing with soldiers. Prime watched them with disquiet. As he did a large vehicle of Cybertronian design drove toward the gates and transformed. Soundwave had arrived.

-0-Soundwave

He watched the insane rush of the city's inhabitants toward the airfield on the monitor in Prime's office with shock and no small amount of fear. This could become a battlefield. He ordered that the images that he had of every part of every inhabited place on Cybertron related to the rescues be heavily encrypted against his codes only. He would control the information going out and control the reactions of those watching by showing only those things that were favorable to his rule. The tinder was so dry any spark could light a conflagration. Both he and Prime knew that. However, it was his job to keep the lid on Cybertron and his own troops. He had made an oath and he knew the consequences. He hated himself for it and he hated that the Pantheon which had seemed so quiet to him through a long genocidal war should give a frag now.

**NOW! NOW THAT HE WAS IN CHARGE OF CYBERTRON!**

It burned.

When that was locked down, he secured the outgoing data feed to the troops. Turning at last, he headed out to go to the site and see what the frag was going to happen. He prayed it would be peaceful. He expected slag.

-0-At Grandee

Soundwave stood up fully transformed, then looked around. A line of mechs, some holding children were close to him and they froze as they stared silently at him. Everyone knew who he was. None of the civilians felt less than fearful while the Decepticons in the line, some holding children looked at him with surprise and fear. Soundwave stared at his own soldiers who shifted slightly with their unease, then turned to walk to the gate where Prime was standing. As he did a Decepticon soldier handed off a child, then with visible fearful affect stepped out of line. He looked around the ground, then found a broken pipe. He picked it up, turning to follow Soundwave as silently as he could. When he came as close as he dared he swung the pipe with all his might. It arced swiftly, then connected with the back of Soundwave's helm. Soundwave ever mindful of his surroundings turned but not in time. The blow connected with great force bringing the huge mechanism to his knees.

It was almost as if a bubble popped, the reaction of the group watching with surprise and horror nearly immediate. Several civilians and a couple of soldiers stepped out of line and grabbed what they could reach. Stones and blocks of metal rained down upon the big mech who fell onto the ground and curled into a ball to protect himself. A civilian with a pipe began to beat on him in an almost mindless rage as others hit him with their fists or kicked him with their peds.

Optimus stunned for a moment ran as fast as he could to the group pulling off attackers. Soldiers grabbed them as Prime dug Soundwave out, the bot unconscious from the beating. He called for a stretcher as Ratchet ran from the hospital entrance to kneel beside the silent mech. "Frag. I must be dreaming. This can't possibly be true," he said with a slight grin. Scanning him, he supervised Soundwave's transfer to the stretcher, then followed him back to the hospital inside the gates.

Prime stared after him, then turned to the handful of seething mechs and soldiers who had attacked Soundwave so brutally. "We can't **have** this. We're balanced on the edge of a knife."

**"HE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! MY FAMILY … THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!"** an anguished mech cried out. "My infants and my genitors ... **THEY'RE SICK AND HUNGRY!"**

**"NONE OF US DID!"** another said. **"WE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! WE PRAYED FOR YOU TO WIN! THEN YOU CAME BACK! HE WON'T STOP THIS! HE WON'T!"**

"He **deserved** it. I want to defect. I can't **take it** anymore. There's nothing here for us but death and starvation. **My family has to go**. Put me in prison but** save** my family," one of the soldiers said. The others nodded, their expressions one of an agonized hope and resignation.

Prime stared at them a moment, then the line where the dependents and friends of the mechs watched with terror. "Go to your families. Don't do this again. We're … this is not what we **need. Do you understand?"**

They nodded, then the Decepticon stepped closer holding out his servo. "Let me take the oath. Let me** help**."

Prime gripped his servo and the deal was sealed. The others offered theirs, then Decepticons began to come out of the line in numbers. They gathered around Prime offering their servos for the oath, giving it and receiving it back from Prime. They stood around him silently, then Prime turned to Ironhide. "Get Nitro or someone here. We're going to take them to Mars. Soundwave or whoever succeeds him will kill them if we don't." Prime turned to the group. "Get your families and everyone with you and come here. A mech will take you inside and read you the rules. Remember, what I would feel if you break the oath doesn't matter. The Matrix will achieve balance and if that means you die, it will take your spark. Do you understand?"

They nodded, then turned to hurry into the crowd. As they did Nitro, Rampage and Scar walked from the base to where Prime stood. Gathering around Prime, Rampage looked at him. "What do you need, Prime and you got it."

"We have some mechs who need to leave. They just beat Soundwave half to death. I'm going to send the civilians who helped away too. I don't want them harmed for this." Prime felt old for a moment, then turned to the others with Rampage. "I wish I could express what it means to me to know you are part of our effort and life in the colony. Thank you."

Rampage nodded. "I have read what I was like and what I did then. I don't remember it. My life here is the only thing that matters, Optimus. You only have to command me and I will serve."

Nitro and Scar nodded as they watched the Decepticons return with their dependents. "It is **our** honor." Nitro looked at Prime. "They are **our** problem now. I don't think given the circumstances it will be one."

Scar nodded. "I agree." He looked at Prime. "It is **our** honor, Optimus."

Prime nodded, then watched as the three gathered the group together to go. He looked at the civilians who were watching him with anguished optics. "You will come with me. Get your people and come."

They hurried into the group in line, then came back with a number of individuals of all ages. They followed Prime inside where they were handed to a mech who would take them through the process of medical evaluation and immigration. Prime walked to the hospital and with directions entered a room down the main hallway. Laying on a table with a brace holding his helm and shoulders completely still, Ratchet was examining the patient.

Soundwave was laying on his chassis, his arms against his sides. A square box held his helm firmly in place and braced it against his shoulders. He was gathering consciousness as Prime paused beside Ratchet. "What is his condition and prognosis?"

"He's a first class slagger with a crushed neck. He has a number of broken pieces in his neck that require removal and rebuild. He will live unfortunately. Sorry," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad he's going to live. I dread thinking what would happen if everyone knew that there was a power vacuum at the top."

"You and me both," Ratchet said as Soundwave came to sentience.

"What the … what's happening? **Prime?**" Soundwave said as he struggled to move.

"Lay still, slagger," Ratchet said. "You have a broken neck. I have to take you apart and put you together. It isn't a hard fix but if you don't cooperate you can make it worse."

"Call my own doctor. You're not going to rummage around inside of me. **Prime!**" Soundwave said with growing alarm.

Prime stared at him silently.

-0-TBC 5-14-15 **edited 5-19-15**


	443. Chapter 443

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 3 (dd4 443)

-0-In a medical center inside the confines of Grandee, Iacon's outer habitation ring, Cybertron

Prime stared at Soundwave silently.

**"PRIME!" **he cried again.

Optimus glanced at Ratchet who stood waiting. "What do you have to do to fix him?"

"I have to take out most of the delicate electronics, cydraulics and structural framework of the slagger. Whoever hit him did a slagging fine job. As of now, if he moves he will become paralyzed." Ratchet leaned closer. "Right now, Soundwave, the fix is pretty simple. If you move and bend more broken stuff inside this wound it will short out a lot of your neural net paralyzing you. That would require intensive invasive repair over most of your carcass. I would lay still."

Soundwave ceased to move but he strained to glance Prime's way. "Get my doctors."

"Decepticon doctors? Frag them, the butchers. None of those low class mechanics can do what I can. Shut up for once and let me work," Ratchet said turning to Prime. "You can go or stay, Optimus. Either way, I will get him on his peds."

Prime nodded. "Please, begin."

Ratchet turned to the gaping seeping breakage on the back of Soundwave's neck. He scanned it deeply, the images appearing on the monitor overhead with details galore. Bluestreak who was on Grandee to manage data had called Sunstreaker after he had come in to watch. Sunstreaker was on security duty at Heavy Runner but had come to do a surgical assist. Given that he hated Soundwave with a purple passion, it would be a good assist for Sunny. He had walked in, nodded to Ratchet, then began to organize the implements and medical waste containments needed.

"Good to see you, son. It feels like its been a while," Ratchet said as he transformed digits to begin. He began to 'unweld' the broken plate that covered the inner structures of the mechanism's neural network.

"Been a while," Sunstreaker said as he watched, a waste receptacle in servo. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Behind him watching with equal interest, Shackle and Lebus stood. It was quiet and intense as the operation began, the images of the work on the screen overhead. Squeamish as they were, no one was going anywhere. Prowl and Paragon had arrived, been briefed off line and had dispersed to run the show with Blackjack as Prime watched Ratchet.

The plate came off in three pieces, all of them tossed into the container. Looking inside, Ratchet transformed his optics into micro-scanners capable of reading structural integrity and seek problems down to the subatomic level. He saw that a complete rebuild of this nexus was necessary. "Well, this is as bad as it looks." He glanced at Prime. "The entire neural nexus hub is broken. I will have to replace the entire hub and it will hurt. I'm toning down your pain receptors, Soundwave." He leaned in closer with a slight grin. "You're welcome."

Soundwave lay completely still, the war raging inside fueled by fear and impotence the only battlefield he could have for now. "Frag you, Ratchet."

"That's no way to talk to your doctor. Good thing I'm a rather saintly mech or I would accidentally stab you in this mess with a screwdriver and end your spark," Ratchet said as he began to pluck bits and pieces of broken things out of the gaping wound. More came out, then he suctioned off the fluid that had leaked from cydraulic features. "There. That is good. Now I have to retract some very long wires. It might tickle. Or not," Ratchet said as he clamped onto the end of a silver thread about three eighths of a inch in diameter. He began to draw it out of the slot where it ran into the neural pathways of Soundwave's lower body.

Everyone watching gritted their denta as they watched the oil covered wire come out of Soundwave's neck. It seemed to come forever, sliding out silently until it was cleared. "One down. Four more to go."

Jetta and Elita who had joined them from the refinery which was underway full bore gulped. "That's sickening," Jetta said.

"What? Soundwave or the procedure?" Ratchet asked as he pulled out the third wire.

"Does it matter?" Elita asked as she moved closer to watch.

Ratchet grinned, then dropped the fourth wire into the container. "One more, then we can remove the entire hub." He looked at Soundwave. "Don't move at all. When the hub comes out, then you will be effectively paralyzed from your neck down. It will be temporary until we put the new one in." He glanced at Blue and a tech. "I need a neural hub, size G1 and chrome attachments with the related part kits. I need medical solder, the platinum colored tubes and I want parts A-321, CF-4414, LM-Z560 and a box of the smallest fuses there … the white ones I think. That will be a start. I will need a new set of cydraulic wires … two sets of five. Sometimes they bend when you put them in and we need to have a set of spares. Then we will need cydraulic fluid both in the pouches for insert and liquid form to seat the replacement parts."

Sunstreaker, Bluestreak who was recording the list and the tech turned to go to the stores nearby, Sunstreaker to put the junked parts into a box for storage. He was going to not only keep the parts but make something out of them for their apartment. Bluestreak who was busy with a computer terminal didn't notice. He would later and it would be epic.

"Ugh," Elita said peering into the gaping wound. "I don't know how you do this."

"I don't either. Seemed a good way out of the ghetto," Ratchet said with a brilliant smile.

Elita snorted, then grinned. "My gun was my passport."

"And a good one too," Ratchet agreed as he suctioned out more gunk.

Parts were brought out and arrayed on a tray. Sunstreaker waited, then handed Ratchet the new hub once he finished debriding the wound and removing all of the useless stuff. He looked it over, fitted it into the empty space to test size, then turned to cover it with cydraulic fluid before putting it into a pan to soak.

"I think I need the pouches, Sunstreaker," Ratchet said as Sunny handed him one. He took it, observed it, then placed it into the tight slot where it belonged. Three more joined it for the area, providing protection against damage for the delicate equipment it supported. Taking a long thin wire, he ran it through a pan of cydraulic fluid, then began to insert it into the tube where he had drawn out the former. It was sickening to watch so most of the 'civilians' stepped back.

Sunstreaker grinned at them. "Woosies."

"Better you than me. I make the holes. I don't patch them," Elita said with a grin.

Ratchet slotted the other four wires, parts A-321, CF-4414, LM-Z560 joining them to keep them in place and allow them to join the system that would power Soundwave's entire neural net. The box of the smallest fuses … the white ones were slotted into their places, fuses that would last as long as the bot lived. When that was done Ratchet lubed the entire area with cydraulic fluid and a special liquid that would prevent any form of corruption in the healing process. He stepped back, then glanced at the tense wan group behind him. "The fluid level has to drop, soaking into his system before I can seat the neural hub and weld it into place. So far, text book."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet. We need him alive and in control. There would be a feeding frenzy if anyone knew he was dead or debilitated. They would hunt you, Soundwave, or kill you."

Ratchet leaned in closer. "You're welcome." He looked back into the wound, then took the neural net hub out of a container of fluid. Sunstreaker having prepared it stood by with soldering tubes in servo. Ratchet turned it this way and that, then gently applied it into the space it would stay for the rest of Soundwave's life. It floated in liquid, then sank, attaching to the pins that fed into it connecting it to every place else in Soundwave's body. Data danced on the screen as the diagnostic it triggered fed it to Ratchet. When it stopped Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker. "Suction."

Sunny handed a tube with a hose attachment to Ratchet who cleaned out excessive fluid from the wound. Then he took a tube from Sunstreaker, transformed a digit into a welding tip and began to fix the parts inside the area into their final position. It glistened, the light of the welder as Ratchet fixed seams with the tube of solder in his servo.

The room was quiet as they watched, shifting silently on their peds as the work dragged on. When Ratchet was finished, he put the empty tube on the tray. Looking inside with satisfaction, Ratchet ran a diagnostic on the surgery. It was flawless. He took the shiny plates that would enclose the wound and welded them on using the other tube of solder. Then he ground the slight edges smooth. Buffing the spot, he turned to Prime. "All done. He can detail the color himself on the new plates. What we need now is simple. He sits up slowly, I have him do a couple of things to ensure that he is now completely up to par, then we kick his aft out of here."

Prime nodded. Ratchet turned, then released the medical hold on Soundwave's neural net. Sensation flooded through the big mech's body as Ratchet helped him sit up, the brace still on his helm and shoulders. "Alright. Raise your arms."

He did. He also stood up, sat down again, moved various body parts and blinked on command. With Sunstreaker's help, he removed the brace, holding Soundwave's helm in his servos. "You will feel a weakness for a second or two before the device asserts itself. Right now, you are rebooting a number of features that you didn't know you had so relax and let me hold your helm."

Soundwave became silent, sitting without comment in the most humiliating position possible. He felt completely impotent as he sat in Ratchet's servos. Turning his helm this way and that, bending it up and down, he did what he was told. He walked to the wall and back again, touched his peds and finished the tests necessary. What was most astonishing, he had no pain while doing it.

"There. You're fixed. Don't do anything strenuous for at least a few joors. Your system is still assimilating. Your pain is being controlled by a patch I inserted on the hub. It will dissolve in a couple of joors. The pain should be minimal when it does," Ratchet said.

Soundwave nodded, then looked at Prime. "What now, Prime?"

"Your presence is unpopular here, Soundwave. I would suggest you retreat. We will keep you appraised. The individuals who did this to you are on Mars by now. We did not allow them to stay for reprisals," Optimus said. "We won't allow reprisals."

Soundwave stared at him, then nodded almost imperceptibly. He walked to the door, then paused. "Do I run the gauntlet or shall I bridge?" he asked, his tone hard to decipher.

"Bridge," Prime said glancing at Springer. He watched the three leave, then turned to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet. Did you manage to put the patch in?"

Ratchet nodded. "He thinks its for pain." Ratchet grinned. "That was fun."

"You're losing your processor, old mech," Ironhide said.

"If you say so, Ironhide," Ratchet said wiping his servos on a towel. "Who's next?" he asked the group with a dazzling smile.

He had no takers.

-0-At a medic station in Kaon Decepticon HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

"I can't detect anything, Lord Soundwave," the medic said. The others with him nodded.

"Very well. Thank you," he said stepping off the med berth. Walking from the room, he headed for his office mollified that the pain patch was just that, a gel with filaments preventing pain receptors from doing their job. It would dissolve and the strips would render inert. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him for the afternoon. He would be watching things in Iacon as assiduously as he would in the other three locations.

-0-In a room in Grandee Camp Mercy #4, Iacon's Outer Habitation Ring, Cybertron

They sat together watched the data. "I give that gel two more joors, then the detection strips will kick online."

"I have to hand it to the mechs in the intel division of Sciences. They emit such a low frequency Soundwave won't detect them," Elita said with a grin.

"We have to be within 1,000 meters of him to retrieve the info the strips collect," Jazz said, then he grinned. "But they will let us know wherever he is. So essentially, problem solved."

Elita grinned, then leaned back putting her peds up. "As they say ... I love it when a plan comes together."

Jazz chuckled. "From your lips to The One's audials."

-0-TBC 5-15-15** edited 5-20-15**

NOTES:

ESL: solder: pronounced 'sodder'. It is the silvery stuff welders use to weld things together. Sometimes it comes in rods. :D

when you do something assiduously, you do it with gusto. :D


	444. Chapter 444

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 4 (dd4 444)

-0-Outside Camp Mercy #4, Outer Ring of Iacon, Cybertron

They began to form lines, the masses of those who came when the ships flew over, slowly forming into something manageable. Soldiers walked along and through the crowds taking into custody this and that individual who looked to create a ruckus. A few of the mechs were arguing with the medics and techs who were moving through the crowds taking data. As they did soldiers intervened helping to explain the process. Coming through the lines following the techs, others with backpacks filled with energon in tanks paused beside those tagged, giving them the correct formulation for their condition. Those waiting watched with famished optics while now and again someone would run forward. They were carted off with their hysterical family and/or friends to receive help elsewhere. The tinder of the bonfire must be kept from igniting Prime said. He gave them latitude to act and they did.

As gently but firmly as possible.

A tech made his way to a group of ten youngling Decepticons pausing before them with his gear. Looking at them with a smile, he began. "Are you a group? A family? What is your affiliation to each other?"

The tallest, apparently the leader or spokesman stepped closer. "We're a group that mustered together. We're like family to each other. We don't want to be separated."

The tech nodded as Hot Rod made his way to his side. Given the number of those in states of agitation, he had decided to follow the techs. "Are you active duty Decepticons?"

They nodded. "Yes," their spokesman said. "Does that matter? Is it bad?"

"I need it for the database," the tech said soothingly.

"We heard that Decepticons are welcome," another said peering around two others.

"They are," Hot Rod said. "They have to give their oath and obey the laws. You have to renounce your faction and mean it. We have prisons and the morgue if you don't."

"The morgue," their spokesman replied with concern.

"You give your oath to Prime and the Matrix. Prime might have his feelings hurt but the Matrix will kill you. Someone already had that happen to him on Mars and all we had left was his empty armor."

They looked at him silently a moment, then the spokesman nodded. "Is the Matrix oath required?"

Hot Rod nodded. "Yes."

"We don't want to be Decepticons anymore. We want something more … something better," the spokesman, Del-go said.

"Then you came to the right place," Hot Rod said. "Answer the questions truthfully and see what happens when we get this going better. I don't know about transporting defectors yet. Put yourself in the database as someone who wants to do that and we will see. Your transponder signatures too. That way we can call you privately if we do. Everything you tell us is confidential and protected information."

They nodded. "Alright."

"What are your names?" the tech asked and the questions continued.

Moments later …

They stood in line waiting to move forward to medical and more chat with someone from a group called the Former Decepticon Association. They discussed all of it together off line.

:I don't know, Del-go. If we break our oaths to the Matrix we die. That doesn't give us a lot of leeway to do what we want there: a tall mech said as he watched weary injured civilians standing in line ahead of them.

:We will see what happens. It sounds like it might be a while before we can go. But I heard that the living conditions around these camps are great. We can at least live better until we do: Del-go said. :When we get there we can reassess our plans:

The others nodded, then waited as they slowly inched forward. Del-go was their spokesman and their leader. They had managed to stay alive this long together and this new possibility was no different. As for renouncing their faction … that wasn't hard. They had gotten every ounce of benefit from it that was ever going to come. They would go to the new place and see what could be gotten. They would gut up and tolerate Autobots for a while. Until they knew the rules and the terrain, they would be good youngling mechs.

They inched forward as the mob moved ever closer to the promised land.

-0-Heavy Runner

They came in heading to the medical center where the doctors waited to help them. They were in bad shape, some of them carried by their family members who could still work. Tags were read and patients sent in, some of them trailing family who usually were in little better condition. Even though the food situation had abated a bit lately, the medical side hadn't. Simple problems untreated had led to bigger ones and debilitation. Many were the families carrying or helping someone who couldn't work and who they had to support by their own labors. If you didn't work, you didn't eat. That meant those who did had to make due with less to share with the others. It was a cascading catastrophe but the 'Con soldiers looked little better. Good doctors and medicine was never a Decepticon strong point.

Dem-C stood beside Springer and Drift ready to help with any of the Decepticons who might find offense in the current situation. There was no unrest among those who came into the facility with their dependents. Those who stood on the rubble round about seemed to be more fascinated and hopeful than repelled. Word had gotten around about the Autobots sharing. Dem-C looked at Springer. "Let's go talk to the local garrison."

They nodded, then followed Dem-C as he walked out of the gate where Hercy was overseeing the installation of huge artillery guns. They continued onward toward a pile of rubble where a mass of soldiers were standing. Climbing upward, they reached the top, then turned to take the measure of each other.

The Decepticon soldiers stared at the three, a group of average mechs who looked a bit on the battered side. Dem-C walked toward them, then paused. "I'm Dem-C, commander of the garrison at Polyhex. Who is the commander here?"

"I am," a big older mech said with a nod. "What are you doing with the Autobots?"

"Helping them save our people," Dem-C said with an edge to his tone. "When did you ever see our faction do this or even try to make things better? Did you see the stampede? It happened all over the city, yours and mine. Our people are starving and dying of a lack of medical treatment. Yet the leadership lives like kings. The Autobots have come to save our world and they shared with us when they didn't have to. That's why I'm with them."

"They shared?" a youngling mech said, one who was small and looked too 'lean' for his own good.

Dem-C nodded. "They did. They will here too. We have decent housing from Prime. We get to eat in the mess. Come on. You look like you could eat something good for a change."

The 'Con soldiers stared at him, then two other big gnarly mechs who looked like either their real leadership or two troublemakers who might harm them if they complied. Then the small mech stepped forward. "I want to go. I'm hungry." He looked at the big mechs. "I'm going with him. I'm not going to be afraid of you again." He moved to stand by Dem-C but it was clear that he was terrified.

"Come with me," Dem-C said with gathering emotion . "I was just like you but now I know better. They took care of my kids. They eat well and have a good place to sleep." He didn't mention that this place was on Mars. He waited, then others began to move. The two big mechs didn't as they watched the group follow Dem-C down the rubble pile.

The 'Cons walked self consciously, more than aware that the two topside could drill them from above and they would probably explode into pieces. But they didn't, the two who stood on the hill watching as Springer and Drift followed the mechs toward the gate nearby. They entered and disappeared from view. The two stared at the gates, then each other. "Frag this," one of them said with a slight grin. "I'm hungry. You?"

He nodded, then the two turned to walk down the hill to the gate. They would be allowed through after calling Springer back to accompany them. By the time they entered the center where the mess hall was, Springer would find out that they came from the same district as him back in the orn. It was a small catastrophe after all.

-0-Inside

Springer walked in with the two big mechs who stared with wary optics at everything and everyone. They were in a huge room with long tables and comfortable chairs. Monitors, huge and numerous were playing something that they couldn't make out just yet. It looked like Cybertronian football but that couldn't be. Could it? What caught their optics first was the sight of a buffet line that seemed to go on forever. The aromas were astonishing to mechs who had subsisted on both brick energon and Class C- since ***FOREVER***. They walked to the line where Springer handed them big plates. "Fill 'em up."

They stared at the plates, then the line of food that was both familiar and alien to their sensibilities. Most of the food that they knew was limited to images in advertising for high castes. They had never had a chance to eat it themselves. Even if they could have afforded it and they couldn't, they would not have entrance to the places that served it. Today, they would rectify that oversight.

The little mech was down the line loading up his plate to almost outlandish levels. A civilian standing with him joked gently with the famished kid as he took this and that for his plate. Holding the youngster's drink, the civilian waited until the kid was finished, then led the way to a table near a huge monitor re-playing a football game. The youngster put down his plate, his optics never leaving the screen. "Is that football?" he asked. "I never saw football before."

"It is, sparkling," the civilian, an amma himself replied. "You sit and eat. Watch the game. You must be tired and hungry. A medic will come shortly and give all of you the once over. If there is anything you need repaired let them know."

"Why? Why would you help us?" one of the two big mechs said as he stood in line.

Everyone in the room paused their dining to turn to watch. The civilian walked to him, staring upward at the huge mechanism. "Because you are Cybertronian and you are ours too. Until all are one. That's why."

The mech stared at the civilian a moment, then shrugged. "Okay," he said with a grin. A buzz of laughter filled the room as he finished his selections, got his drink, then joined the others at the table to watch the game. They would make more than one trip back to the line. They would do it for three reasons. First, they would sub food for later when they thought no one was looking. Secondly, they wanted to see the whole game. And lastly, they were that hungry for something that actually had a flavor.

Dem-C and Decal from Kaon's garrison would go out again and again coaxing the local soldiers to come in for food. They would sit with them answering endless questions, soothing endless fears and concerns. They would be incredibly invaluable. So would Dowell and Tallo who were working the garrisons at the other two Camps, Mercy #5 and #6. There would be no incidents of violence or opposition from the local garrisons today.

-0-Nearby,

Workers took anti-gravity trolleys loaded with raw energon ranging from light to deep blue toward a crusher that would begin the process of transforming the ore into liquid energon. It was in that state that they could formulate it into anything they needed. Right now, the call sheets demanded that they fill the silos with food grade energon including the two set asides that were directly linked into the metro-formers whose configuration allowed this to happen. The silos towered into the sky, each of them capable of holding millions of tons of liquid energon. The base energon, a heavy nearly viscous liquid was the platform upon which all need rested. To make it medical grade, they blended either specially manufactured supplements or used energon of other colors if available. That was the preferred method for making the best medical energon and with the addition of Gliese they switched to that process entirely.

Food grade began with regular energon, the first liquid form it took after smelting and prior to additives to give it flavor. To make the energon base upon which Rampage worked his magic, they heated it up, then dropped the temperature swiftly. The crystals in the liquid formed a new configuration which became the malleable base. Mechs like Rampage who were masters at the art of culinary chemistry applied to cooking could take that base and change it into anything. They could make the texture from crisp to soft, the taste anything in the chemistry cookbook and make you pant for more.

Most of the energon here would be food grade with enough medical produced to prevent the need for resupply from Mars. The only energon that would come from the colony would be the infrequent deliveries of raw crystalline ore to the stockpiles visible to anyone looking into the camps. They were kept that way to create the impression Prime had succeeded almost too well in creating.

They tilted their trolleys and the beautiful crystals fell into a crusher. Closing the top, they programmed it. In a matter of seconds it was finely ground and ready to smelt. An automated system dropped the load into a conveyor belt that carried it toward the vats where it would melt over a period of several joors. Then it would be siphoned into the miles long system of pipelines some of which were supplied with coolant. By the time the flow poured into a silo it would be cool enough for a human to put their hand into it.

The process was slow, finely designed and broken by intervals where the workers would do other things. A small amount of Class A ore could create oceans of useful energon when smelted. The warmth of the smelter felt good against the armor of the workers as they waited for this batch to melt. They would discuss home and their life there while this happened and oddly enough, home wouldn't be Cybertron.

-0-TBC 5-15-15 **edited 5-16-15**


	445. Chapter 445

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 5 (dd4 445)

-0-In the mess hall of Camp Mercy #4, Iacon, Cybertron

They sat watching the game, then The Hourly News came on at the halftime. Lim-Lee sitting in the news set at IntraCom studios in Autobot City that was backed by a huge image of the colony itself smiled at the camera for the fake newscast that would be broadcast only on Cybertron. She would do the regular one later and it would be changed every day until the need was over. "Good evening, Autobot City. This is the hourly colonial news. The top story of the evening is about the humanitarian relief effort on Cybertron. The Office of the Primes states that a new collection of city-formers were taken there to take up station at cities located in strategic locations to serve the greatest number of civilians and Decepticon soldiers as possible. Colonial Information Officer and Chief of Intelligence Jazz had this to say to Gen-O."

The camera changed to Jazz who was sitting at the command table in Ops Center. He grinned at the camera as Gen-O began. "What is the status of the mission thus far, Jazz?"

"We have landed three city-formers at Polyhex to relieve the Dead End, one at Kaon to help in the Wilderness and the last at Hydrax Plateau. They have relieved the condition not only of the local area but the most incredibly debilitated and injured mechs and femmes there. We also built a tent city for the civilians for all three areas helping to give them decent shelter. They have a nice safe, completely weatherproof place to live now."

"When will we get names of those there for those here who are missing families?" Gen-O asked.

"We're buildin' a database for the Bureau of Refugees as we go that will be open pretty soon. Right now, even if we know there are family members and friends there, we can't bring them here. The last thing we need is the 'Cons picking a fight because we want to help our people come to a better life."

"What is the plan for the new metro-formers?" Gen-O asked.

"We're goin' to be bringing ten more ships to Cybertron to begin relief work in as many different places. We want to cover more territory so that the supply lines aren't so long. It is also in the plan to build refugee camps so that the locals can live in good conditions, get medical treatment and food while they work there and hopefully, the idea is to start schools for the infants."

"What is the reception of the Decepticons there?" Gen-O asked.

"We have had good luck," Jazz replied. "The garrisons there I think understand and appreciate what we're tryin' to do. I hope they hold fire. Our people are so miserable. We want to reach everyone with medical treatment and food. I hope that they keep doin' what they're doin' for the future."

"What can we do here to help with the effort? We have so many who are incredibly interested in assisting with the relief program," Gen-O asked.

"Just keep the colony going, do the jobs we need you to do and volunteer to help with those who are on Cybertron or who are working longer hours in some of the most important industries to support us. I know that everyone is hopeful and want to help but we will call on you if you can. Just keeping the colony going is more help than you can know," Jazz said with a serious expression.

"How is Prime and the soldiers there? I am assuming that CMO Ratchet is there along with the senior staff," Gen-O asked.

"We have our best leadership in the mix. All of them are working hard to help the mess on our home world. Its amazing how much work it is to do this but we're dedicated to savin' lives. We're helping those in need, civilian and Decepticon both. Right now, if they come peacefully we will help them. Until all are one," Jazz said.

"Thank you, Jazz. Back to the studio," Gen-O said to the camera.

Lim-Lee's pretty face appeared. "Thank you, Gen-O. Right now we are cutting to Operational Center in The Fortress for an update from Commander Paragon."

The two big mechs stared at each other, then Springer who was eating a piece of something that was called cherry pie. "Paragon is there? In a command position?" one of them asked with surprise.

"He is. He and his bond came over. They have two new kids. He's an asset, a real asset," Springer said. He grinned slightly. "If you come with good intentions the sky is the limit. How's the food?"

The big mech smirked slightly. "Incredible, but then you know that." The others grinned at Springer as well.

"Guess who created all of the food you're eating?" Springer asked, speaking the question that among all those that he liked to ask was his favorite. No one replied. "Rampage," he said with a grin.

They stared at him, then the two gnarly mechs guffawed. "Liar," one of them said.

Springer turned to a civilian who was fussing over the youngster that came over first. "Liddy."

Liddy turned. "What, Springer?"

"Who is the chef responsible for this food?" he asked Liddy and not for the first time.

Liddy who ran the mess hall looked at the two big mechs, then Springer. "Rampage of the Predacons." Then he turned back to the youngster with a grin.

They stared at Liddy, then Springer. "The frag you say," the first gnarly mech said. "How?"

"He came to our colony, understood the truth and made a life you can't imagine. He's bonded, has a son, owns nearly all the catering business in the colony, has restaurants and bakeries and teaches cooking at the university. That is what you can do if you want to." Springer stared back at the pair with a level gaze. They looked at him, then each other.

Then Lim-Lee was back after a crawl from the Community Bulletin Board across the bottom of the screen telling about community events on the Arts Calendar ranging from an art show at the Museum of Autobot City-Main Unit, a dance recital by a Seeker dance school that Sunspot belonged to showcasing their culture, a number of musical events and the schedule of bands that played in the bars around the colony. It was majorly optic opening to the 'Cons watching.

It was supposed to be.

"The Colonial Planning Commission has released details of a major human project that will commence in three decaorns on the cliffs north of Seven Cities-West that will become a resort for visiting humans to spend a few orns on world visiting and viewing the colony and Mars itself. The plan was presented to the Senior Autobot-Civilian Committee just yesterday and received Primal approval. Jacx talked to the committee in charge of its construction to get an idea of what this will entail and what it means for the future of relations between us and our most important allies."

The screen cut to Jacx sitting on the floor of the N.E.S.T. HQ, in the hatch room where Cybertronians his size fit. Standing in front of him with huge smiles were a group of alien beings that were small, organic and strange to the 'Cons watching. "I am told that you, Judy Witwicky are spokesman … person for the group?"

"She is because she's fearless," Barbara Morshower said with a chuckle. "She's also the AllSpark's ada so that didn't hurt a bit." Laughter greeted that.

One of the two big mechs glanced sharply at Springer. "AllSpark?"

"Yeah. We found it. Didn't Soundwave tell you?" Springer asked with a grin. They stared at him, then turned back to the screen.

"What is the plan and what do you want to do here with a resort for humans to visit the colony and planet?" Jacx asked with a grin. It was always exciting and fun to talk to humans and he loved doing it grabbing up the assignments when they came around.

"Well, our plan is simple. We want a high end resort so that the humans coming here will have a chance to stay and see what a great place this is. Since they aren't as good at being outside as we are and since they won't be staying longer than a week or two … that's still in the planning stages, the time lines and all for visitors … we want the resort to have things to do when they weren't out on guided tours. We will be working with Autobot City Tour Company for the off resort ventures. We want our fellow humans to know why we love this place and why we need to be one together."

All the humans nodded.

"What sort of place will it be and how will it be run? I am assuming you will need more humans here to do that," Jacx said.

"Well, we do and we don't. We are in partnership with the companies that run the hotel chain here and the hospitality department of the University. We are going to have micro mini-cons do most of the staff work inside. They are our size or smaller so they will be perfect. Of course, there will need be on-site human staff … doctors, cooks, those who need to do anything related to food and the like, but it will be kept to the minimum number. This is a business that is Cybertronian as much as we can make it. We, that is all of us will be in on the planning and running stage of this facility."

"Its designed to showcase the colony and the terrain so that no matter where you are in the building you can see beauty everywhere. The cityscape no matter the time of day is spectacular from the surrounding hillsides so we decided to place it on the ridges north of here. It will be nearly completely transparent steel and aluminum and the solid supporting walls that will exist as framework will be constructed of natural stone," Barbara said. She smiled brilliantly. **"I CAN'T WAIT!"**

Everyone laughed and nodded including Jacx. "You **will** take us on a tour, right?"

"You will get the run of the place anytime you want. I can't wait to design the Christmas Surprise events," Judy said with a grin.

"When is this project beginning?" Jacx asked.

"They're doing the site survey and testing the substructure of the ground right now," Linda Graham said. "We will begin when that is analyzed and hopefully, we will have the building up and operational by the Festival of Primus."

"There will be restrictions I am assuming on what can be seen and accessed and what can't be," Jacx said.

They all nodded. "No Temple, no Festival, we are working out the list. Most of us know it already. We want this to be an asset not only to the mechs and femmes in the hospitality industry and the micro and mini-con community but also to relations between us. Nothing will ever be allowed that would harm the relationship between us. We consider that sacred," Barbara Morshower said with feeling as everyone nodded.

"Damned right," Judy Witwicky said to great laughter.

Jacx grinned at the camera. "This is Jacx at N.E.S.T. Headquarters. Back to the studio."

It cut to Lim-Lee again. The 'Cons who were listening watched without comment as they ate slowly, their optics trained on the screen. "We have a bulletin from Public Works that the road to Earth 1 which is routed into the desert for two Cybertronian miles will remain the access road to the colony for now. They have found more frost heaves which have to be dug out and settled before they can finish the road and repave it. Anyone going there is asked to watch for humans on four wheelers. The road is only two narrow lanes due to the presence of enormous boulders scattered throughout the area. It has limited the replacement detour road.

"City Works indicates that The Sports Center in Centurion for the benefit of the city is now open. There are two sporting centers in Centurion which serve the Tri-Cities. However, since the Youngling Day School population has increased so much since the last migration, the school pool cannot be scheduled properly for their students. They have contracted with The Sports Center for their students necessitating the construction of another for locals to use as well. Sports Center at Second and J is going to be given priority to Youngling Day while the center at Fifth and B is being opened tomorrow for locals to use.

"In other news, the Autobot City Amateur Rugby League is opening recruiting for players. You don't have to have experience with that sport to be welcome. Training will be given to all newcomers. The Autobot City Riding Center is also open for those who wish to watch the horses and their handlers. The Center houses privately owned animals and those who have been loaned to the Processor Hospital and Department of Processor Health for therapy for those with debilitating injuries or emotional traumas. The animals are incredibly helpful in helping individuals heal. Visitors are welcome to watch. As the population of animals grow, then there will be announcements about riding classes for interested individuals in future. We will announce when that is happening.

"There will be a Guild and Union All Call meeting tomorrow at the Central Labor Council Hall beneath Fortress Maximus and Metroplex and all members as well as interested individuals are welcome. It will be general business, elections for committees and the representative to the Senior Autobot-Civilian Committee for the next 30 decaorns. There will be food and drink as well as child care available. Proxies can be given for the votes which are posted in the labor and guild business folder on the Community Bulletin Board.

"The Seeker Community wishes to express their thanks to the colony for their kind wishes as they observed their Elder orn yesterday. All of the attention paid to their elders and their contribution not only to their own affairs but to the colony as a whole was much appreciated. We wish the Seeker community all the best and their elders as well.

"The Great Elder has expressed that the Convocation for their young is on hold until the current mission resolves itself to a better degree. The youngsters in their midst become confirmed into adulthood at this sacred ceremony which involves contests of strength and flying of a type most never see. He will announce when the event will be held.

"We will have sports and weather in a moment." The screen cut to revolving images of the colony's cities and vast industrial park cities as a crawler below it told the menu of the schools and senior citizen centers for the next orn.

"Rainmaker. Rainmaker is there?" one of the two big mechs asked.

Springer nodded. "Every Seeker that can reach us is there. Tens of thousands."

It was silent a moment, then the big mech sat back staring at Springer with an appraising intense stare. "Why haven't you retaken Cybertron?"

"Because civilians would die. I think we've killed enough of them don't you?" Springer asked back, his own gaze level.

The big mech considered that, then relaxed a bit. "Probably."

The screen came back to the studio. Lim-Lee smiled. "I have the latest on the football season from Aleph."

The scene cut to Password at the arena league office and the gentlemanly elegant Aleph. "Password, the latest round of games have passed and only one team remains undefeated, Kaon. What is your opinion of the situation as it stands now?"

"I think that Kaon is in good position to go into the playoffs as the league favorite for the Primus Cup. They are undefeated after trouncing their rival, Simfur. Simfur is second in the rankings but unless they can find a way to contain the twins and their new standout, Rade-R, they have little chance to do better. None of the teams in the league short of shooting the twins have ever had a plan to contain them. Kaon is also a very balanced strong team. Their goalie has let almost no one through this season."

The two talked together about the brutal defense of Tarn, the standout wings of Vos and the quiet determined balance of Uraya. The 'Cons watched with the usual intensity that sports fans brought to their favorite sports. The scene cut to a fantastic looking race track.

"What is the card this weekend, Solo?" Jacx asked the director of the Autobot City Raceway.

"We have four premium cards including a rematch of Blurr and Override that will be the major card of the night. We have a lot of new kids coming up so we have a full schedule of races. They begin at 1700 hours on the Terran Military clock so come and see history in the making. Override and Blurr will be as memorable as it gets," Solo said with a grin. A tall lean racer himself, he was also from Velocitron, the same as his former leader, Override.

They discussed the cards for a moment, then Lim-Lee was back. "The genitor dinner to celebrate the end of the season for the Autobot City Infant Football League will be in three orns at the Central Labor Hall main dining room. We will be covering the event for those genitors in the relief effort. We congratulate the 6,472 infants that played football this year. Right now, we have the weather. Its over to you, Telli."

A handsome youngling mech with a nice smile nodded back. "Thank you, Lim-Lee. Today's weather was moderate for late winter, a mere -72 below zero. Tonight, expect that the temperatures will drop to -110. Altogether on our march out of winter-spring, we have an accumulative daily gain of 15 degrees over the usual temperature this time of year. We are expecting light winds from the north which will drop the temperature around mid orn tomorrow to -122 degrees. Prepare for the cold if you are elders, youth, infants or have a medical condition.

"Particulates in the air will increase but to negligible levels. The sky will be lightly orange during the day from the storms north of us which will be brought under control by sciences through their new tech satellite recently installed in the upper atmosphere. We have the hope of controlling the dust storms for good once that is fully automated by weekend. Thank you, Sciences, for all you do. I personally am sick of digging sand out of my armor." He grinned, then touched a screen. A huge image of Mars appeared with the colony clearly on the map. "This is the scene for tomorrow," he said tapping places to enhance them onscreen as he began to give the weather for every place they lived, worked or was important.

"The Valles Marineris will be having high winds through weekend. It is suggested that if you go there for hiking or camping that you do so forewarned. Let someone know you are going and where. If the winds continue or pick up, the trail system will be closed. Bureau of Land Management and Park System rangers will be out in force. The Municipal Campgrounds at Valles Peak in the Valles Marineris is closed until further notice given the velocity of winds coming out of the canyon. They will be in excess of 200 miles per hour for the next few orns.

"Here," he said tapping the polar caps to enlarge them, "is where the main dust storms are right now. When the satellite is active this will be dissipated and the effect planet wide will be major. No more sandstorms. Ever." He tapped another place. "Our new science station here on the other side of the planet in a place we call the Crater District is going to experience a balmy decaorn given their location at the equator. Though our colony is near the equator as well, they have the added feature of Arsia Mons to manage some of their weather.

"We can expect cold and breezy through the weekend when hopefully winds will die down and the races won't be impeded for those who suffer from cold. The Override-Blurr card is going to be amazing. We can expect cold weather to continue until the seasonal shift in 6 decaorns with a slow march to summer to occur. Until then, button up and enjoy. Back to you, Lim-Lee."

She appeared, then nodded. "We will be back at the hour with news from the forward bases including that of the permanent fortresses throughout the sphere of Primal influence beyond our secured system. Check the IntraComm news folder on the Community Bulletin Board for updates and until then have a good evening, Autobot City and all bases and installations in the Primal System beyond. Good luck and good fortune, all of you on Cybertron. Until all are one." The transmission switched back to the game.

The Decepticons stared at the screen, then their plates. The two big mechs looked at each other, then Springer. "I hate Autobots," the big mech said.

Springer nodded. "We know."

He grinned slightly. "How much of what we're seeing is fake?"

"None of it," Springer said.

The two mechs stared at him, then each other. Then they stared at Springer a moment. One of them sat back shaking his helm in disgust. "Frag. This is fragged."

"Yeah," the other mech said. "I've done a lot of fighting and you know what that means."

Springer nodded. "I do."

"You're a fragging Wrecker." Both of them stared at Springer.

He sat forward resting his elbows on the table top. "No. I am the **Chieftain** of the Wreckers. Big difference."

They both snorted, then laughed. They looked at him a moment, then each other. "You know, R-D, I think I hate Soundwave more than I hate Autobots right now."

R-D nodded to his brother. "I think I do too, Mondo." He looked at Springer. "Who do we have to kill to leave this fragged hole in the ground?"

It was Springer's turn to laugh.

-0-TBC 5-16-15 **edited 5-16-15**


	446. Chapter 446

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 7 (dd4 446)

-0-In the bosom of love

They hoppity-skipped along the street heading with their ammas toward their apartment. The three little mechs, Sunspot and Spot were laughing about something fun that had happened at school. They had just finished their riding lesson and were **STARVING** so all would go home and eat there. It was their appas turn to cook. Docker and Corr who was emerging brilliantly from his dementia-like condition chatted together happily as they carried Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler. Laughing and dancing infants followed them with a barking bouncy dog.

As they reached the corner to cross to their tower district they slowed to allow a group of newbie Decepticons to pass as they went on their city tour with their mentors from the Former Decepticon Association, or FDA as it was commonly referred to by the locals. They were rough and tough looking customers, these mechs and two femmes as they walked past, their sense of awe obvious on their faces. The infants slowed, then some of them shrank back. The group was on their way to the detailers so they still bore their colors and brand. Some of them winced as they passed the children, bothered by their fear. The cold stares of Corr and Docker were not missed either as the two ammas fell back into another more terrible time and place …

-0-A local shrine, The District (#6), The Jumble, Iacon, Cybertron

They crowded into the local shrine to Primus, one created in a rundown building by those religious who never had nor probably would have the chance to go to Simfur. It was low key and filled with beautiful images all handmade of their great benefactor and lord, Primus himself and the others of the Pantheon. One came there to meditate, to pray, to relax in the warmth of a place made holy by the sorrows, aspirations and dreams of a defeated population. Everyone of the family was there but for Corr who was home with Sonny, himself a small mech who liked to play in the street in front of their tenement while someone watched him. It was then that they had noticed the change in the neighborhood.

Strange big mechs, toughs with cold optics had begun to hang around in the District. They were now appearing in greater numbers and everyone knew what that meant. They had taken over an abandoned building near the main transport station to make their own headquarters, repairing and armoring it over the past two orns. It was a road gang and where road gangs went death followed. There would be no more happy ball games in the street in front of their home for Ratchet any longer. They would now be in the middle of possible gang wars, extortion and reprisal killings. Since the authorities seldom ventured here, they had no hope from them until the worst possible catastrophe occurred.

It was up to them alone.

Docker stood with the others in an agitated state. She was the bold one, the one who showed in every possible way her contempt for The System and for the newcomers. It was only a matter of time before they struck back at the locals, taking and breaking even more of the little they had managed to earn and keep. A big mech looked at them as he walked to stand on a platform, then they silenced. "We have to do something ourselves about these fraggers. I won't have my daughter in proximity to them and I don't want to see what little we have go by the wayside. When I go to work, I want to know my home and family are safe. The only way we can do that is take matters into our own hands."

Docker nodded. "We have to do it right, do it big and do it with all our power." Docker then told them what she thought they should do. They all stared at her a moment, then nodded. It was going to happen the next night. Everyone would meet here, get their assignments, then strike together at midnight.

-0-The next night nearing midnight in alleyways near the metro station, Iacon, Cybertron back in the late Golden Age

They stood in the shadows, the street lights nearby off line thanks to the electrical genius of Docker and Appa Ratchet. Everyone was where they were supposed to be as they waited for the pre-timed moment when they would show the newcomers that there were better things to do than come around here. It was the nightmare scenario for the locals. When the time chimed internally for the group, two stepped out of the shadows. They wore tattered cloaks and limped along the street. When they came even with the big open doors of the gang's hangout, the two rolled something inside as the single sentry stood half dozing with boredom. Then they ran. Docker hurried back to the shadows and waited enveloped in the arms of Chan and Appa Ratchet. A huge explosion rocked the night as fire, debris and a flash of light burst the darkness.

Screams filled the air as mechs staggered out, some of them falling on their faces. As they did other mechs stepped out of the shadows all around running toward them. Chan, Docker and Appa Ratchet reached them with the others and began to beat on them with axes and pipes. Some ran inside scanning for anyone who might be there. Dragging them outside to drop them on the sidewalk, they began to beat them until they had no more strength. When they were sure the point was made, they faded back into the darkness. Moments later the street lights came on and the burning mess and carnage was being assuaged by a heavily guarded fire department who came to prevent the District from burning down. Standing in the shadows watching, the mechs and femmes of the neighborhood melted into the shadows including Chan, Docker, Appa Ratchet and unbeknownst to any of them, Tagg of Iacon.

Five of the gangsters were killed by the explosion, three more outside from their beatings. The others limped away with their sparks but never came back. The point was taken, one that began to be delivered here and there around the tenements of the city when the word spread. It went outward to other cities over the grapevine and a breathless media who had 'more evidence of the depravity' of the lower castes. The accumulated outcome of massed local outrage caused the gangs to be driven into the wilderness where they didn't have to look over their shoulders for more than the authorities or their criminal rivals. It had ghettoized the criminals as clearly as the lower caste population had been ghettoized themselves.

The reprisals against gang presence had been formidable, secretive and skilled. Bombs and booby traps, hits and runs delivered by spectral figures had made a deep and abiding point. Irate determined civilians with skills was the last thing they wanted to worry about while the authorities were beginning the Clampdown on everyone who annoyed them. The authorities giving lip service to the violence were among themselves glad that someone was taking out the gangsters and doing the job for them. The gangs fell back and turned the wastelands into armed camps making it hard for the authorities to get them. But it upped the danger to the gangs to come out of their redoubts to deliver their crimes to the cities.

Civilians, all. Gangs, nothing.

-0-On the streets of Autobot City in the here and now

The mechs walked past, then entered The Paint Box. The adults and infants watched them, then turned to continue onward. No one would ever lay a servo on their family or anyone else again the adults resolved. Never again. They crossed and entered their building, riding upward to comfort, love and security.

There was also a good dinner as well.

-0-Iacon, Cybertron, Camp Mercy #1, in the Operational Center

Springer had talked to the mechs who had come in to eat including the two gnarly bots who had been a potential problem. The two were ready to go to the colony and try a better path. Springer was ready to hand them over because the F.D.A. was a seriously formidable control group and they had good prisons as well. Win-win. Prime had been studying the slowly forming map of Cybertron on the table before him as the information being gathered by the Underground and the four camps was sent, tabulated and generated onto the huge roll up datapad laying on the table. Springer walked to the table with the two. Prime glanced up with curiosity.

"These guys want to defect, Prime," Springer said with a grin. Drift who was leaning on the counter nearby watched as their names were run through the database thus far gathered to sort them from 'trouble' to 'possible'. When the hit for a match was made, Blaster grinned. He handed the data wafer to Drift who read it and grinned as well. :Call him, Blaster. This could be fun:

Blaster glanced at Prime and the two, then made the call. Someone was told and he came swiftly, heading through the bridge system to reach the elevator of the ship. Riding upward, he stepped out spotting Drift and Blaster. Blaster nodded toward the two big gnarly mechs as the new arrival followed with his gaze. He stood for a moment numb struck by the sight, then a cold enormous fury formed on his own gnarly face. Stalking forward, he headed toward Prime. Ironhide nudged Prime to look and all turned to watch as a big gnarly **SUPER **angry mechanism came their way.

The two Decepticons looked at the slowly approaching raging mechanism, then each other. "Oh frag," they said as the big mechanism jumped on both of them. Everyone stood back as the two were trounced, punched and body slammed by Scar. He thrashed the two, then stood back seething with fury. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TWO DOING WEARING DECEPTIBRANDS!?"**

Standing nearby frozen with terror, Newsie, the small mech who had been taken into servo by Liddy, the civilian in charge of the mess hall watched the fight in the safety of Liddy's arms. He was petrified and trembling, overwhelmed by his fortune, his one great fear and the sights and sounds around him. **HE HAD TO SPEAK TO PRIME!**

The two mechs stood up, then rubbed various parts that had been pummeled.

"**WELL!?"**

"Uh, Scar … we sort of-" Mondo began, then faded under the heat of his brother's fury.

"I made sure that you two were taken away. I gave up every shanix I had saved being a fragger for over a year to get you on a ship heading to a Circle colony off world. **WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED!? HOW DID YOU BECOME 'CONS ANYWAY!?"**

R-D shifted anxiously on his peds. "We sort of got dragged into it," he said before a fist took care of that.

**"DRAGGED IN!? DON'T LIE TO ME!"** Scar raged.

"Okay, okay," Mondo said raising his servos in supplication. "We fragged up. We joined for the fun. The Circle was sort of … boring and we wanted adventure."

"***I* WAS DRAGGED IN! I *KNEW* I WOULD HAVE TO GO! I DID SO AFTER MAKING AN AGREEMENT THAT *YOU TWO WOULD LEAVE FOR SAFETY WITH THE FAMILY*! I GOT YOU TWO AND OUR GENITORS OFF WORLD INTO SAFETY AND *YOU DID THIS ANYWAY*!?"**

"**WHAT ARE *YOU* DOING HERE WITH THE AUTOBOTS!?" **Mondo began in an attempt to turn the subject around to Scar. That got another punch in the nose assembly.

Scar turned to Prime. "These are my brothers. I got them off world before the war began to save them. I got them on one ship and our genitors and the others on another. I **DIDN'T **expect them to do this.** I AM SERIOUSLY UNHAPPY!"** he said glancing at his brothers who stood contrite as they both rubbed sore parts of their anatomy. "Prime, I want to be their mentor.I want to take them to the colony and get them** DOING SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE** and if they **FRAG UP I WILL JOIN THE GAUNTLET LINE TO BEAT THEM TO A PULP!"**

Prime would didn't bother to hide his amusement at the scene grinned. "Of course, Scar."

Scar turned to his brothers, then pressed into their space. They stepped back warily. "We're going to the colony and I will get you settled. You will work hard and be an asset. You will meet my bond and see my daughter. You will be monitored until you show me you aren't the complete aft heads you appear to be now.** *YOU WILL MIND YOUR MANNERS AND OBEY THE RULES ESPECIALLY AROUND MY FAMILY. MY BOND IS A NICE MECH WHO IS THE MOST REFINED PERSON I KNOW! YOU WILL NOT EMBARRASS ME AGAIN! UNDERSTAND!?*"**

They both nodded.

"***THEN SHAKE THE PRIME'S SERVO AND GIVE HIM AND THE MATRIX YOUR OATH! IF YOU BREAK IT, IT WILL BE A FOOT RACE TO SEE WHO KILLS YOU FIRST … ME OR THE MATRIX!*"**

They stared at Scar, then turned to give their oaths. When they did, Scar turned to Prime. "They used to be good kids. They weren't cut out for this but it appears they changed. I give you my word of honor, Prime," he said glanced darkly at his brothers, "I will change them back."

"You are an asset to our colony, Scar. You are a leader and a fine citizen. I don't doubt that you will do the job it takes to help your brothers assimilate. I am happy for you to recover family," Prime said. "We will flag your other family for alerts if you tell Refugees and Immigration when you go there."

"I will. Thank you, Optimus Prime." He turned to his brothers with a dark expression. "Move."

The two turned to walk to the door, their optics averted from the little mech who watched them go past with astonishment. When they were gone, Liddy took Newsie's servo and the two walked to the table. "Prime, we have a terrible emergency. One of life and death." Liddy turned to the little mech soldier. "Tell him, sparkling. We can help you."

He looked at Prime, then burst into tears. **"I have to save my brothers and sister! They're dying!"** he said.

-0-TBC 5-17-15 **edited 5-21-15**

NOTES:

Story stats thus far …

Chapters: 2,015

Words total: 4,539,784

Editing: exhausting

Happiness to write something that entertains people: Priceless

;)

Much hugs to the German reader who my granddaughter is beta-ing. Keep up your writing, honey. Don't let your grasp of English slow you down. You have two languages that you know. Most of us don't. Remember, read your story out loud and listen to its rhythms. If you don't hear a smooth set of sentences coming out of your mouth, you probably left out a word or two. Its okay. You will become great the more you practice. All of you ESL folks out there, you are my heroes. Hugs to you, little German writer and reader as well as everyone else. :D:D:D


	447. Chapter 447

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 8 (dd4 447)

-0-In Ops Center, Grandee, Camp Mercy #4, Iacon, Outer Ring, Cybertron

"Slow down. Tell us what you need us to do," Optimus said as his spark threatened to explode.

"My genitors," Newsie sobbed, "they were taken away. I was in the Decepticons to get more food for my family. They didn't know about my brothers and sister. They're really small and so hungry. I can't feed them alone and I was so scared to tell anyone. I have to get them. They're going to die."

"Where are they and we'll get them," Prime said gently. "Are they nearby?"

The youngster gasped around his tears gathering himself together. "They're about a mile from here. I hide them in a shack in the back of an alley because its close enough to my garrison that I can slip out and take care of them. No one knows they're there. One of them is a sparkling. She doesn't make much sound. I feed her myself," he said holding up his wrists. They were wrapped in dirty linen taped together. "I cut my wrists and she gets some that way. I … I think I'm sick too," he said as he wobbled.

Ironhide turned to the console. "Devcon, Smokescreen, come with me. Give me the coordinates, Optimus. We're on it."

"I'll come too! They'll be so afraid," Newsie said as he turned in terror.** "I CAN KEEP THEM FROM BEING AFRAID!"**

"You stay here. We'll get them and bring them here to the doctors. Get a medic in here, Paragon and send some with Ironhide," Optimus said as he took the youngster's arm.

"I'll go too," Paragon said turning to run for the door. By the time he caught up with the others at the gate he was joined by Gypsy and another medic.

"Follow me," Ironhide said as they turned to run for the trail outside. They disappeared into the darkness in short time.

-0-In Ops Center

He sat on a chair, exhausted and anguished, his body held up by Liddy who stood next to him. "Don't worry, sparkling. This is the Prime of Cybertron and he'll save your siblings in no time at all," Liddy said gently.

**"I WANT THEM HERE!" **he wailed.** "I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM AND I DIDN'T! THERE WERE ORNS I COULDN'T GET BACK TO THEM! I KNOW THEY'RE THERE! THEY WOULDN'T WANDER OFF WOULD THEY!? WILL JILLIE BE ALIVE!? SHE DOESN'T EVEN MOVE MUCH ANYMORE!" **he cried as he sat sobbing all the horror and sorrows of his short life into the universe that didn't seem to care about him or his problems.

The grim-faced medic finished cleaning and binding the little mech's wounds, then stood with anguish of his own. Prime sat closer, then took the youngster's servo. "Where are your genitors? The rest of your family?"

"**THEY CAME FOR THEM! THEY NEEDED WORKERS IN THE MINES NEAR THE MANGANESE MOUNTAINS! THEY CAME WHEN I WASN'T THERE! I CAME TO OUR HOME WITH MY DAILY ENERGON RATION AND NO ONE WAS THERE BUT THE BABIES!"**

"Why didn't they take the babies away, sparkling?" Prowl asked as he sat on the other side of the anguished youngster.

**"THEY WERE HIDDEN!"** he sobbed. **"THEY WERE HIDDEN UNDER THE FLOOR! WHEN I GOT THERE MY GENITORS WERE GONE! THEY COULDN'T TELL THE DECEPTICONS THAT THE BABIES WERE THERE! WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD DO TO THEM! THEY MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL ABOUT THEM! I FAILED THEM!"** He sobbed into his servos as Liddy pulled a chair next to him. She gathered the kid into her arms. "I could die when I hear about these kinds of things," she said.

"You are not alone," Prowl said with a grim expression. It was incredibly tense and quiet in the center as they listened to Ironhide and the team make their way to the coordinates of a makeshift shack in the back of an old alley filled with garbage and a broken seam filled with brackish water flowing slowly past it.

-0-On the way

They ran as fast as they could as they clambered over piles of debris, twisted wreckage and flowing water. The surface of the planet had cracked and the seam filled with water flowing underneath, carrying with it garbage and runoff from machines leaking and mechanical plants dripping. It was visible through the crack brought about by shelling in some forgotten time. It smelled brackish and awful. Lumbering through, heading this way and that, they came to a broken building that bordered another between which an alley filled with trash signaled their turning point.

"I'm going in there," Ironhide said. "Wait here."

The others paused as Ironhide turned, cannons coming online as he switched on his lights. It flooded the dank tunnel-like space of which piled on each side by wind blown garbage and the falling slag of buildings wearing down with disrepair infants were supposed to be hidden. He crept in, careful not to jostle any of the precarious towers until he saw in the dead end something flash. It was optics, very tiny ones peering out of a makeshift shack, one designed to protect as best as a very young mech could make by himself. Subbing his guns, he commed the others. "I see infants."

Sitting in Ops Center, Prime felt bricks fall off his back at the sound. "How many, Ironhide?"

"I don't know. How many do we have to find?" he asked.

"Four. There are four," Newsie said with terrorized hope. "A sparkling and three babies. I'm the oldest.** I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM!"** he cried as he covered his face with his servos.

Ratchet entered the room, noted the infant, then walked to the table. "What the frag is happening? Why is this baby crying, Optimus?"

"We're rescuing his brothers and sister," Optimus said grimly. "Get ready to help sick infants."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to run for the elevator. He would be pacing back and forth in the gate outside until the rescue crew came back.

Ironhide crept closer, then knelt. The light flooded the shack illuminating little kids huddling together. Lying nearby was a dirty bundle that he took for the sparkling. He leaned closer. "Infants, I am Appa Ironhide. Your brother Newsie sent me to get you."

They stared at him with terrorized optics, their little bodies huddled together in their agony. Ironhide reached in and scooped them all up, three little infants younger than Orion. They screamed and cried out as he stood, as he gently arranged them in his servos. Holding one servo over the other to protect them and prevent falling, he turned and held them out. Gypsy took one baby and handed it to Devcon. Then she handed one to Smokescreen and Paragon.

Ironhide had scooped out the sparkling, then turned to give it to Gypsy. Gypsy scanned the baby, then looked at Ironhide with fear. "We have to hurry."

Ironhide nodded, then they moved out. Taking point, he turned and kicked everything in their way to the side as they ran through the darkened streets and pathways back to the camp.

-0-Ops Center

"We have them, Optimus. We're coming in," Ironhide said.

Newsie hearing that jumped up. **"I HAVE TO BE THERE! THEY'LL BE SCARED!"**

"Come on, sparkling," Liddy said taking his arm. "Come with me." They turned and ran for the elevator, all of the others watching with agonized optics. When the door closed on them, Prime stared at the datapad. "We're not doing this fast enough. I want that youngster's family found. Get all his data, then get Soundwave. He's going to find that kid's family and bring them back. He's going to do it **now**."

-0-At the gate

They came at a run, slowing to a stop at the gate for Ratchet to look at them. He manufactured, then mainlined a nutrient-filled drug for the baby, then nodded to Gypsy. "This baby will live to get inside. Hurry and get them on the starvation ration. I'll be behind you." He turned to the other three sitting on the arms of Paragon, Devcon and Smokescreen. Scanning them, he relaxed slightly. "Let's get them inside."

As they turned to go Newsie and Liddy reached them. The infants cried out together as Newsie took one into his arms. "Come on, infant. Let's get them back on their peds," Ratchet said, then they turned to run to the hospital center nearby.

Ironhide and the others stood rooted to the spot watching them go. Then Devcon turned to Ironhide. "Did you detect the others out there, Ironhide?"

"I did," Ironhide said turning to the others. "Let's go get them." With that, they turned to go back into the darkness.

-0-Inside

They ran past the lines of individuals waiting to go inside and down the corridor to emergency. The infants were crying the kind of cry when the terror is too much too long and exhaustion holds sway. It was a long moaning cry as they sat trapped in the arms of strangers. Their brother was crying too in his terror that one or all of them wouldn't live. Entering an emergency suite where staff were waiting, Ratchet and Gypsy began to work on the little kids. The baby was critical, her moment of death imminent until Ironhide plucked her out of the shack. She was emotionless, her dull staring expression indicative of starvation and a rapidly approaching end.

The other three were serious, their conditions retrievable with intensive treatment and care. The baby would take more effort and the hopes of everyone connected that she would spring back. Ratchet looked at Newsie who was crying as he stood beside the baby on the med berth. He had been briefed on how Newsie had saved her and took a chance. "Gypsy, whoever fed this baby probably saved her," he said holding up an energon stained dirty wrap he had pulled off the infant. "Someone was feeding her with their own energon. What a brave smart thing to do."

Newsie who was watching the baby looked at Ratchet with anguish. **"I DID THAT! SHE NEEDED IT! I DIDN'T GET MUCH AND THEY GOT WHAT I COULD BRING! I TRIED TO SAVE HER! WHEN I WENT TO EAT HERE I WAS SO HUNGRY! I STOLE SOME OF THE FOOD FOR THEM!"** he said, then subbed some rolls. He held them in his servos. **"I DID THIS FOR THEM!"**

Ratchet turned and hugged Newsie tightly. "You did great, infant. We will do the rest," Ratchet said turning to the baby as he watched the monitor show her status. "She would have died by now without you being brave."

**"I TRIED!"** he sobbed. **"I DID WHAT I COULD! I'M SORRY! SHE'S SO SICK! THE OTHERS ARE SO SICK! I MISS MY ADA AND ATAR! I WISH THEY WERE HERE! I JOINED THE DECEPTICONS SO I COULD FEED THEM! I WANT MY ADA!"**

Ratchet felt his helm explode as he turned to Gypsy. :Give that poor baby something. I don't know how old he is but he's a baby too:

Gypsy subbed a digit, then gave the youngster a shot. It took immediate effect and the youngster calmed. He turned to the others and walked to them opening his arms. They reached for him and they huddled together, holding each other closely.

As they did, the baby died.

Ratchet looked at it, the battered little infant, then the others who huddled nearby. Something seemed to snap inside as he stared at them. **:OPTIMUS! COME HERE! COME NOW!:** He stood watching the data stream flat line, the numbers drifting down to zero as the infant left this plane of existence heading for the perfection of the Matrix.

The sound of running feet could be heard as Optimus and Prowl rounded the corner. He slid to a stop, then saw the infant. He looked at the children nearby holding each other, then the baby. He walked to it, then picked up its lifeless form. "Oh no," he whispered. Closing his optics, he cleared his mind. Nothing happened. Then he focused on the infant, waiting for the Matrix to emerge. He looked at Ratchet. "Everyone, clear the room."

Ratchet turned, then herded everyone out including the agonized children. When they were gone, Optimus laid the infant down. He stared at her, this daughter of Cybertron, a tiny waif tended by children, victims of hatred and abuse. He felt the rage of eons of failure, of endless effort to assuage his people's agony begin to fill him. He felt like he would explode, then the room disappeared and he was on the plain of light once more. He looked up and saw her, Solus Prime staring down at him. "Optimus," she said quietly.

"I have a favor, lady. I wish to heal a baby," Optimus said with emotion.

"Not all of your wishes can be granted," she replied.

**"WHY NOT!? I HAVE DONE ALL THAT I CAN FOR MY PEOPLE! WHY SHOULD A CHILD DIE!? WHY SHOULD THIS BABY DIE!? SHE IS PERFECT! SHE DID NO HARM AND HER BROTHER IS BROKEN BY THE BURDEN OF THINKING THIS IS HIS FAULT! SAVE HER AND SAVE TWO LIVES!"** Prime said as he quivered with emotion.

"This is war, Optimus. You know that. There are those who say 'collateral damage' and chalk it off to the inevitability of conflict," Solus replied.

**"I AM NOT ONE OF THEM! ALL DEATHS DIMINISH EVERYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"** Optimus pleaded.

She looked at him, then rose. She stared at him, then faded away. He was back in the emergency suite. The baby was still, lying on her back, staring emptily into a world that didn't treasure her. She **WAS** the future of their people, the pathway down which their people would continue but she was still and lifeless. Collateral damage ... Prime touched her face, his agony bursting like bombs inside of him. He felt the shrapnel of it, the pain of a million similar encounters crash into his spark. "Why after all we have done … after all that we do now … after all our hopes and dreams, our endless labors is it not possible to save you, infant?"

An echo in his mind drifted past like smoke, an echo that said 'sometimes you can't, Optimus Prime'. He stood rooted to the floor, then a light began to emerge from his chest. It filled the room, then as swiftly was gone. Optimus stared ahead unwilling to look at the infant, then he did. It was very quiet but blue optics were looking back at him. He stepped closer, then picked up the baby bringing her closer to his face. "You live."

An echo lingered. It didn't say anything that he could understand but it was a warmth that he welcomed, a softness in his spark that comforted him. He looked at the baby. "I love you. All of it, all my life was for you and this moment. I will always try to help you, all of you" he whispered. He kissed her cheek, then turned to the doorway.

Ratchet stood there watching him with an expression of relief that was intense. He grinned, then walked in scanning the baby. "Another save," he said quietly. "Thank you, Optimus."

Optimus looked at the baby, then Ratchet. "Until all are one."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes," he said quietly.

-0-TBC 5-16-15 **edited 5-18-15**

NOTES:

I am sitting here on the back porch with two cats in two cages and two dogs lying in the sun. It is warm here -about 56 degrees which is a heat wave for Alaska and tip-tapping away. If this keeps up we may have more and more story every day. I use the sunny warmth (for me anyway. I doubt some of you would find it warm) as an excuse for screwing around and not doing things I should. Just know that writing for you is a joy and pleasure. I want to dedicate this and the next few to my reader, Sorceress Misha. Hugs, darling. -Me, a sun-drenched arct(ic oct)apus.

PS I hate the term 'collateral damage'.


	448. Chapter 448

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 8 (dd4 448)

-0-In the camps at the Manganese Mountains, Cybertron

They walked through the camp scanning for someone needed back in Iacon. There were four transponder numbers in the message, all of whom needed to be brought to the Residence in Iacon. The 'Cons didn't know why and they didn't dare ask. They were foot soldiers for Megatron and an order was an order. They were in a mining camp at the foothills of the Manganese Mountains, a huge range that covered a large deal of Cybertron south of its equator to varying heights of elevation. The mines were extracting essential metals and ores, those specific to highly classified projects back in the north. The crowds there melted back hiding away in the tents that constituted home. They were from all over Cybertron, had no idea that Prime was here and lived from orn to orn as best they could. Most of them had someone and somewhere else that needed them but that was out of their control now. They were a powder keg waiting for the right moment to explode.

-0-In a ward on Grandee, Iacon, Camp Mercy #4, Cybertron

He sat with a baby in his lap, an infant younger than Orion who had a line feeding nutrients and good health into his famished little body. He huddled in Newsie's arms, gripping them with his little servos as they both sat next to a berth that held the other two. They were laying under warming blankets, exhaustion and terror etched on their tiny faces. Newsie sat dully holding his brother, adamant about being beside the other two as he went through the process of relief from terror. His sister would live. It had hit him like a low flying Seeker and he had collapsed on the floor. A tube was feeding into him but he didn't want to lie down. He had to take care of the infants so he did.

Jillie was lying in a berth in the infant ICU ward, tubes and lines feeding into her tiny body as she began the long climb back to good health. He had thanked them, he had wailed his thanks as he hugged them one by one. Prime held him comforting as best he could a child that couldn't be comforted. There were days when Newsie couldn't come back to help and care for the babies, days of bone crushing terror where his thoughts went wild. What if they wandered off? What if someone found them or the piles of garbage he had stacked to hide them fell?

They were so hungry he had cried, starving himself as the little he could bring them he gave completely each orn. He had stolen some at the garrison he said, he had stolen food, burying his terror to help them survive as he risked his own life to do so. They had been alone with no one to hold them so he held them now. He couldn't be separated from them at all.

Jarro had come to talk to him personally, getting what he needed from the dull monotone answers the exhausted youngster had given. He would be a patient when they reached Mars, hopefully with the rest of the family intact, then the process of getting better for all of them would begin.

-0-Manganese Mountains, Cybertron

They walked down the trail that led to their camp from the mines that were in the high up hills behind them. They were worn out, desperate from fear and terrorized for their children all of whom were in Iacon. They had been requisitioned in a sweep, gathered to work in other industries and locations without a hint that they would have to go. They didn't mention their five children, their wonderful infants hidden away.

There was contradictory information out there in the world, information that said sometimes if children were an obstacle to a project or need, they were taken away never to be seen again or even killed. They stood rooted to the spot unable to tell and unable to leave when they were ordered to leave for their new assignment. They were rounded up and taken away into a hell of despair and fear that would never leave them as long as they lived.

At the trail head they were halted as a mech from somewhere else scanned them. He read the data, then looked at the four of them. They felt the chill to their CNA. "You four, come with me."

They glanced at each other, then the biggest stepped forward. "Why?"

The mech paused. "You're needed in Iacon. Just get into the truck and let's go."

They glanced at each other as ideas and concerns arose between them. Something had to have happened in Iacon. Maybe the children were found. Maybe they wanted them there to see the children die. Maybe they were going to be killed in front of the children. They could barely move as they lurched toward the truck, climbing in for a long drive to Iacon. They would not get out until they got there and during the entire drive they would not learn why they were leaving.

-0-Ironhide

They turned and hustled back down the trail interlocking their sensors to scan the broadest area possible. On their way to the children they had sensed scattered here and there individuals in varying degree of debilitation hidden in the mess. Devcon took point pulling up specialized functions that he had created or had created for him over the eons. He was an extraordinary being, one feared by the 'Cons the way some feared Megatron among the Autobots. Once he got on your trail, you were over. Dev marked on his sensors the locations of the individuals as they moved through the darkness. When they got to the limits of the passages they gathered. "I have them marked. We can get them as we go back. The forward area is blocked by a building fall and I detect nothing alive for three miles each way past this grid space."

Ironhide nodded. "Lead the way."

Dev turned, then walked onward, his lights shining as they made their way through the tight rubble strewn passages toward life signals. The first they reached was in a broken building. Ironhide ripped the door off its hinges as First Aid and Smokescreen slipped inside. It was silent a moment, then Smokescreen stepped back out with a mech in a fireman hold. "This guy was abandoned when they came for workers. He couldn't work himself so they left him."

Everyone looked at the mech grimly, his vitals stabilized by First Aid who hovered behind Smokey anxiously. "Let's keep going," Dev said as he turned to walk onward. The group followed behind him, their optics looking this way and that. Also on their sensors were unknowns who were heading their way through the battered streets and alleys.

-0-Iacon, Cybertron

The truck came to a halt, then the doors opened. Sitting inside huddled together were four mechs. They were fearful but oddly defiant as they stared at their captors. Then someone they had never seen before leaned in. "Hi. I'm Springer and I'm an Autobot. Come on. We have to get you inside safely."

They looked at him for a moment, then each other. Slowly, hesitantly, they moved toward him and stepped down onto the ground. Around them were lines of civilians and soldiers that seemed to stretch into infinity. There was a huge fortress thing before them and through gates the lines snaked. The mech who had spoken to them, Springer looked at them kindly. "Come on. Follow me." He gestured to them to follow and they did, their optics looking all around them in fear and astonishment. They expected to die. Perhaps they wouldn't. Or maybe this was what they did for those who had to die. The final lie before they shot you, having it seem like you were safe. They disappeared into the camp heading for the hospital.

-0-Ironhide and company

They found another mech lying pinned under fallen steel. He had been abandoned too but had crept out toward the road. He was pinned when he bumped precarious rubble but they made short work of it as First Aid worked on him. When he was free he was hoisted and they pressed onward. There were three more to go and the sensors said they had little time to do it.

"Ironhide to Prime."

"Prime."

"We are pulling abandoned mechs out of the debris and we're being hunted. I could use some firepower."

"On it. I'll have them meet you. Prime out."

Ironhide fell back to the end of the line looking for bogies as the mechs walked forward pausing beside a pile of garbage that had been removed to clear the path. Living in a hovel behind it was an elderly mech and femme, neither of them in good shape. First Aid bent to the task as their sensors told them they were out of time. Ironhide turned to their direction, then subbed his guns. "Take up positions. Prime's sending reinforcements. Those of you carrying someone get down the trail and head onward. Sandstorm, you go to the last reading and get that mech. Dev and I will hold them off. Hurry. They're nearly here."

Sandstorm hesitated, then turned to find the last victim down the trail. He disappeared just as First Aid emerged carrying a femme who was delirious followed by Bee who was carrying the little mech. He was unconscious. "Move it," Ironhide said as they shifted past him heading for the camp as fast as they dared. Ironhide watched them go, then turned to Paragon and Devcon. "We keep anything from following them. We have to give Sandstorm time."

They nodded grimly, then unsubbed their guns. Moving to the side of the trail to take up positions, they turned off lights and pulled their energy fields tightly against their bodies. It would only be a matter of moments now.

Nearby, having run back through the maze, Sandstorm found the last individual signal. It was an elder who was caught in a tumble of debris perhaps brought about when Grandee settled, the wash of the energy displacement making precarious situations worse. He began to dig out the rubble and debris as swiftly as he could.

-0-The others

They ran as fast as they dared with their injured victims. By the time they were nearly free of the ruins they were met by a team of Wreckers led by Hercy. Pausing to get the 411, Hercy and the others continued onward with drawn weapons while the others continued toward the gates where medics were waiting. Hercy led them into the ruins of the city, his unerring sense of direction toward danger learned over the lifetime of stars unfailing even now. He ran swiftly, leaping over this and that as the group disappeared into the darkness. They would be running on instruments. Lights would be deadly now.

Ironhide, Paragon and Devcon waited, their night vision picking up movement nearby. Aiming at a shadow moving ever closer, Ironhide put a tight beam blast over the top of it. All of them fell back fading into the shadows. It was silent. "Whoever you are, you better leave. We came to get sick and abandoned civilians for rescue. More of us are coming. Fall back and leave."

"What if we want to come in? What if we're here to defect?" a deep voice asked.

Ironhide was silent as he glanced at Devcon and Paragon. They shrugged slightly. He looked into the darkness but he couldn't see them. "Give me your designations and I'll decide. Lie to me and you die." It was silent a moment, then the voice spoke several names.

Battletrap, Swindle and Onslaught.

Given those three names, it meant three others unnamed preferred to be silent. In any situation that was a bad sign. Ironhide looked at Devcon who had powered up his weapon. He looked at Ironhide and nodded. Glancing across the way, Paragon nodded to Ironhide as well. "Come into the intersection at the corner. Come unarmed and we can talk," Ironhide said.

"You must think we're simple. How do we know you won't kill us?" the voice said.

"You don't," Ironhide replied. "You could just tell us what you want from where you are but where would be the fun of that?"

A harsh laugh was heard. "Truer words were never spoken, Ironbutt," the voice said as the shooting began to commence.

-0-TBC 5-18-15 **edited 5-26-15**


	449. Chapter 449

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 9 (dd4 449)

(Guest, re comment: You read my mind. **ALL HAIL, GUEST!** Love ya, honey. Keep 'em coming.) :D

-0-In an alley in the ruins of Iacon, Cybertron

The blams were loud and the flashes of light as plasma and other energy weapons made their mark were amazing. The flight continued, then halted. The silence but for the sound of things falling to the ground from blast impact was painful. Ironhide glanced at his team and noted they were still standing albeit pressed into the walls and debris piles that was the only cover they had. **"HEY! AFTS!"**

"What, Ironbutt?"

"Why don't you tell me your real names?"

"We did, fragger!" the voice replied.

"That's interesting. Isn't that interesting, Devcon?" Ironhide asked as he glanced across the trail space to Dev who was crouching as he sorted his locator data.

"It is," Dev said with a grin. "I do recall the Wreckers killing half those named a while back."

"They made the error of trying to enter Prime's space without saying please," Ironhide said as Paragon smirked at him.

"Was that my mistake?" Paragon asked in a low voice as he scanned for the location of the fraggers. They were even closer than before but dug in well. Five of them were accounted for but one wasn't. Obviously, they had either taken him out or they were going to be sniped. He braced himself against the wall, then pointed his weapon skyward.

Ironhide snickered. "One of them," he replied. He listened for the 'Cons, then grinned. "We have Battletrap and Flywheels in custody. How can you be here when you're in the prison back at Prime's HQ? How about it, ***Battletrap***?"

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice chuckled. "That slagger never was dependable."

"Identify yourself. Reinforcements are almost here," Ironhide called out.

"If I did you would come after me. I want to know what the deal is, Ironhide. Maybe some of us want a different life," the voice said.

"Tell me who you are, fragger. Then maybe I can decide if you really do or you're trying to frag with us," Ironhide said.

:I see one high: Paragon said alerting the others.

:I do too. Can you take him out, Parry?: Devcon asked as he ran through their battle options and tracked more bots coming through the rubble, pausing to help Sandstorm carry out his shattered elder.

:I can, Dev: Paragon said tracking his internal scan with the gun in his servos. If anyone peeped up, he would shoot. He might be a mech who was general staff but he could fight like a tiger if the need required.

"What if I tell you I'm Swindle and my partner here is Onslaught? Does that change anything?" the voice asked.

"No. But I like to know who I send to the Matrix," Ironhide said as the sound of peds moving closer came to him. "Back up arrived. You wanna fight or talk?"

"How about both? What are you planning to do? Take over Cybertron? I sorta want to know," the voice said.

"We're here to relieve the mess you made of this place. We're here to help the people," Ironhide said.

"So you say," the voice said. "Where's Chop Shop and Carnivac? I was supposed to meet up with them a while back and they never came?"

"Both of them got ventilated and are in our prison," Ironhide said. "They got on the wrong side of Old Hercy and he showed them the error of their ways."

A harsh laugh rang out, then the shifting of debris. A big mech stepped out into view with his servos up. "Parlay?" he asked with a grin.

It was Swindle.

Ironhide scaled back his weapons, then looked at Devcon and Paragon. "Shoot him dead if he so much as breathes wrong."

They both nodded as Ironhide stepped away from the wall to walk into the weak light of the stars and the bleed over from Camp Mercy and the Decepticon garrison nearby. They stared at each other a moment, then Swindle smirked. "Nice to see you again, Ironhide. It's been a while."

"Frag you, Swindle. Are you going to be a problem or do we shoot you now?" Ironhide asked.

"I was considering defecting but now you hurt my feelings," he said with a grin.

"You don't have feelings, slagger," Ironhide said. "By the way, half of the names you gave me are in our prison."

"Is that where they are?" Swindle asked. "I do believe Onslaught is still free but Battletrap ..."

"He's on ice. How would you like to join them?" Ironhide asked. "You could no more give and keep your oath to Prime and the Matrix than you could change your ways. That is the price of admission."

Swindle nodded. "Steep price. But then again, Prime's gotten a lot tougher and smarter than he used to be I'm told."

"Frag you. We're going to be doing sweeps of the ruins and get the few left behind. If you or your friends expect to cause any trouble I will shoot you dead. There will be no conversation about it either, Swindle. You will be dead. Spread the word. The civilians in need are ours."

"No one cares about them, Ironhide. They serve no purpose for the leadership. They set the pace and we follow."

"If you slaggers stepped back, they wouldn't have an army. You're as guilty of war crimes as they are so stow your slag," Ironhide said as the sounds of footfalls indicated that reinforcements were arriving in the darkness.

"Sounds like you have soldiers coming so I'm going to take my leave," Swindle said. "Give my regards to Prime. Tell him he lost the chance to gain a real entrepreneur."

"Con man and liar you mean," Ironhide said. "Never was a mech more aptly named than you," he said as Hercy emerged from the darkness to stand beside him. "Looks like the cockroaches have come out. Swindle should have been killed by his own side by now. I consider it an oversight by the leadership," the small mech said.

Ironhide nodded. "If he steps out of line, he's scrap."

"Sounds good to me," Hercy said coldly, his optics never leaving the big mech standing before them.

"I'll leave you to it then," Swindle said turning to go. He paused, then grinned at Ironhide. "Give my regards to Battletrap." With that he melted into the darkness, the sound of others following him echoing in the empty street.

Paragon turned to the others and lowered his gun. "We're clear topside."

Ironhide nodded, then looked at the newcomers.

"That slagger needs a hole in his helm. I volunteer," Hercy said turning to look upward at Ironhide.

Ironhide grinned. "Done deal, mech." They turned, then walked down the pathway to the Camp where the endless lines of suffering frightened civilians moved ever forward, their need as great as ever.

-0-Back on Mars

They stood on the street corner with the mentors that would be theirs. They were freshly washed and would be detailed later that orn. Their appointment was scheduled after 'orientation'. They had no idea that they were grouped into a category that meant 'youths, problematic'. Their data had been analyzed through the sorting programs that the Decepticons had devised, a sort of profiling of their side of the aisle by they, themselves. Those that might be trouble became flagged and if they turned out okay, then all was well and good. If not, the Association was ready for them.

Del-go stood with his nine partners, a group that had stayed together through thick and thin. He was their nominal leader, the one who spoke for them as well. As the light changed, they crossed the street heading for the Temple to see the AllSpark. It was an odd Cybertronian who would not be willing to see the artifact and draw from it whatever they did, each being different from the others. They walked along staring with amazement around themselves until they disappeared into the afternoon crowd. It would be a strange unsettling experience to see the Matrix and the other relics. They were after all still a marginal group amongst themselves. By the time they were getting detailed they would be on their peds again. They would do essentially recon until the Association cut them loose to be 'normal citizens'.

They wouldn't know that once flagged marginal it would take a long time before the Association truly cut you loose to live and wander as you pleased. These ten kids would be no different. You couldn't be on a mayhem team and get normal treatment. It would never happen here.

-0-In a classroom in Centurion, Tri-Cities, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on a raft floating on the pool as their class had their lesson. Given that their environmental suits would be dry seconds after getting out of the pool, they didn't mind wearing them in. They were sitting on an inflated raft at one end of the pool watching as their classmates dove in and swam across the pool by themselves. Even though they had been born endowed with many important traits, swimming was not one of them. It wasn't natural though some such as Bumblebee were swimmers of nearly torpedo-like perfection.

Splashing and laughing, they crossed the pool one-by-one including Sunspot who as a Seeker had even less natural ability for water than grounders. He floundered across, then climbed up the steps to run back and do it again.

:This is great: James said as he kicked his legs in the water. He was sitting on the edge of the raft propelling it here and there across the surface. The others nodded. :Do you know how to swim?:

The others nodded again. They all did. Some of them lived near oceans or lakes making it almost necessary. :Poor Sunny. He sinks better than he swims: Sandy said with a grin.

:I would love to fly: Annabelle Lennox replied. :It would be fun to change into a plane and fly, then change back. How fun is that?:

:Someone told me that he goes for flying lessons at Aerie Hill: Bobby Epps replied.

:Maybe we can go ride one of his horses: Sandy said wistfully. :I would love to ride one:

:I have a horse on the farm back home: Annabelle said. :I got one for my birthday. I love my horse. Maybe he can come here like my dogs:

They laughed as Silverbow swam past with relative grace. They waved and she did too, sinking to the bottom almost immediately. They tried to row their raft toward her but failed. No one cared, such was the moment which when finished would mean science class. No one minded that either.

-0-Arrow

He commed off, then walked back to the berth room where the infants were napping. They both lay on his berth, their little bodies shiny. They were lying on their stomachs as they slept, an Eeyore blanket covering both of them. He sat down on his chair picking up his book. The light was streaming through as he stared at them. "Your atar is working for a bit more, then he'll come. He sure misssd both of you," Arrow said with a grin. "I was just on the line with him in the next room and I missed you too."

He sat back, watched the activity in the city beyond, then returned to his book. Nitro had just written a new novel, a mystery that was part of a series. It had jumped to the number three best selling book in the colony in this, the first decaorn of release. What Arrow didn't know at the time was that IntraCom wanted to make it into a series for television. Their film and television industry was doing box office business. Soon they would add their show with a human and colonial cast. It was exciting to be a Cybertronian on Mars. Whether that could be said about Cybertron was another thing altogether.

-0-TBC 5-19-15 **edited 5-26-15**

NOTE: Late night getting done. Will do better tomorrow. :D


	450. Chapter 450

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 10 (dd4 450) YAY! ANOTHER 450!

-0-Ops Center, Camp Mercy #4, Iacon, Cybertron

Optimus signed off from his conversation with Soundwave after setting up an agreement to retrieve those stranded here and there around the city and suburbs without strife and shooting. They were using the combined sensors of the three metro-formers to 'zip' a scan, one so fast that it would be missed by most of the local sensor stations and allow them to have a good overview of the situation beyond their environs without provoking anyone doing it.

It located about 310 individual signals that had no military code written into them, nor seemed to be attached to anything of consequence. They were considered to be stranded locals in various stages of disrepair and jeopardy. As they worked out the solution to retrieval the signal all of them waited for reached Blaster. He turned with a grin. "Prime, they brought the family of Newsie to us. They have them at the Medical Center."

Almost as one, Prowl, Prime, Ironhide, Blackjack, Smokescreen, Alor, Hercy and Kup, Paragon and Devcon turned to hurry out to the Center next door. It was a short journey which led to a consultation room where the four mechs were sitting with terrorized faces, all but for the big one who looked increasingly angry. When Prime and the group entered, the four looked at them with blinking optics. The big one stood, his fists balled. "What do you want? Why are we here?"

"We found your children and sought your return," Prime said gently.

They stared at him blankly, hearing something they couldn't process. They glanced at each other, then the big mech's servos fell to his sides. He swayed a moment, then stepped closer. "We don't have kids. They aren't ours. I don't care what you do to us but the kids … they're … not ours, okay?" he asked with anguish. The war inside of him, the confusion about what this all meant was a turmoil but his determination to save his children was crystal clear.

Prime stepped closer resting his servos on the mech's shoulder. "I am Optimus Prime. I am leader of the Autobots. This isn't a trick. We made Soundwave bring you here to be with your children. When they are ready to go, you will be taken to safety in my colony where you will live free lives of your own choosing."

The big mech looked at him, then the others. They stared at him with no expression, their reserves used up on the trip to this incomprehensible place. He looked at Prime. "They kill children I was told. I don't believe that you are here. You left and we gave up hope. You can't be here can you?"

Prime stared at him, then opened his spark chamber. Nestled in front of it, shining with a loving light was the Matrix of Leadership. The mech stared at it, then raised a servo. He reached for it. As he did light encircled his servo, one that was loving and alive. Then it withdrew and Prime's spark chamber closed. He stared at Prime's chest, then Prime. "I don't know what's happening. I don't know where I am."

"Come with me," Prime said taking his arm gently. The others were helped to their feet and stumbled forward toward the corridor. They entered a room where an infant sat drooping in a chair holding another one tightly. Two others slept on the med berth next to him, their vitals on the monitor overhead showing improvement even to their layman's optics.

The four entered, then paused staring at the sight before them. They almost didn't move, then they did stumbling forward to caress the children, their own wailing cries rising up to the universe that had seemed so indifferent and cold. Newsie startled, looked up at them, then began to wail too. The infant was taken from his arms by one of the four, then the big mech picked up his son. He held him as Newsie cried out all the fears and terrors of his experience, clinging to his father with all he had left.

Ratchet entered, then moved to the infants checking them as they were held in the arms of their family. All of them were still on lines, all of them were crawling upward toward stability, all of them were wailing too. He turned to the mechs watching with solemn optics. "We can take care of them, Optimus. Chalk this up to a win."

Prime nodded, then turned to the others. "What bothers me is how many others are out there like this."

"We'll get them, Optimus," Devcon said with grim surety.

Prime nodded, then turned to walk out to the Center where he would do it all over again, saving Cybertron and who they were one mech or femme at a time. The mechs with him watched, then turned to go. Ratchet would stay with them until their social worker came to take them over for recuperation at Gliese and transport to their new lives on Mars when they were up to it.

-0-On the deck of Veritas

Prime sat on the command chair of the Veritas, the next big city-former to be taken down to the ground. Blackjack, Ironhide, Prowl and Alor were also there. The destination was the airfield of Praxus. It would be the first time any of them had been there since The Obliteration as the Seeker firestorm was called by those who had survived. It felt like that was the outcome of this, ground zero of The Opposition aka The Resistance aka The Network as well as the birth and rebirth place of the Knights of Cybertron, the Primus Peace Mission and the Circle of Light. It was the intellectual center of all those opposed to Sentinel and Megatron. It was the firmest stronghold of alliance with Prime.

It was destroyed to such a state that if one stood anywhere in the city, you would see nothing that was taller than a toddler. All of the learning, art and culture of this, the heart and soul of Cybertronian intellectual and cultural existence had been destroyed along with more than one million of those who lived there.

It was a war crime a cut above the war crimes that existed everywhere on the planet. For a long time, Bluestreak was believed to be the only actual attack survivor. He probably still was. Those Praxians who popped up in the colony from time to time were usually away from the city during attack or off world. Blue would probably be and remain the only survivor not to evacuate during the attack. He was not present at the moment by the designs and implacable will of Prowl.

A grim group stood waiting around Prime as the okay to go was granted by Decepticon HQ in Kaon. Prime sat silently as the ship began to descend. The ground game was being managed by the locals, most of them Network and Knight personnel who had done yeoman service throughout the ordeal thus far. As they descended, the destruction became clearer. There was some reconstruction but the elegant apartment blocks, the universities and centers of learning were still darkened ruins. The arena where games were played … football and other sports was a hulking shell while the race track was pockmarked with holes in the ground.

They came closer and the ruins appeared to be taller somehow than they imagined in the past when they sifted the still burning wreckage for some hope of survivors. With the sole exception of Bluestreak, they didn't find any. It was here among those memories that Ironhide had imagined his genitors and here they imagined him trying to find them.

He slipped his arms around them, holding them as they came ever closer to the ground. When the touchdown was complete and the last vibration from a mechanism reshaping himself for duty shimmered through the deck, they stood and moved closer to the front view ports. It was dark outside until the ship's lights were lit, the illumination throwing a view for several miles of the local area.

Mechs were out there talking to the Seekers who had transformed, gathering with them to wait for further instructions. They were the resistance people, the worker bees whose assistance was of inestimable value to the effort. They stared as the cameras panned the area in a great circle, reporting that there were thousands of individuals around them in the ruins and that they would likely begin to come.

Prime nodded, then turned, his group in tow as they walked to the elevator and the gates beyond. It took longer than it seemed possible to those with a vested interest in the carnage around them. When they reached the gates, they paused to look outward. They were in the area of the great airport, one that was always off loading students, art enthusiasts, those heading for conferences, schools, exhibitions and other culture-related events and destinations.

This was where Perceptor lived, where he worked as a great scientist and lecturer at the University of Praxus. This is where Alor of Iacon taught music theory, raised a strapping son and lived in an apartment that overlooked a huge park that was a glory of the city.

It was at tall spired city, one of an elegant design dating back a long ways. Standing on the balcony of their apartment near the top of an elegant apartment tower, Alor would hold his son and point out what everything was. He would tell Ironhide of the city that was his, the one that would define and even name him. He was Ironhide of Praxus, Ironhide born in Praxus and it would be his forever.

Until it wasn't.

The night that Alor and Blackjack ran from their apartment heading for the air field to fight, they found themselves half carrying, half dragging mobs of terrified civilians, themselves lost in the shooting and firestorms. They had made it to the airfield with a terrified crowd of civilians and a core of Autobots that would become theirs over time and discipline. They would flee collecting ships and civilians, soldiers and Seekers who were aghast at the actions of the Decepticons. They would flee to the Benzuli Expansion and from there they would find and defend everyone they could until a message reached them: "Who are you?"

"Ebony."

They walked through the gates onto the soil of Praxus and stared around themselves silently. The mechs and femmes of The Network were there and together they solemnly began to devise The Plan. By then mobs of hesitant hopeful civilians began to appear, collecting in knots here and there, then moving forward to the gate with gathering speed.

Prime climbed a rubble pile nearby and tuned in to them. :I am Optimus Prime. We have come to take care of you. Please stop where you are and let the group with me organize you. It will be faster and you all will be helped. Please … let us help you by helping us:

At first it didn't seem to dent the tide approaching, then with the solicitation of those moving among them wearing the arm bands and openly displayed tattoos of their factions and The Network, the mob began to slow. Soldiers and civilians at the gate separated them into lines which moved forward, despairing and desperate individuals among them.

They were a smaller group, the city nearly abandoned in the building scheme that the Decepticons formulated for the planet. It was a lower priority than other places, given its gold was intellectual rather than material. Most of the civilians were siphoned off for other jobs elsewhere but there were many still living here making necessary things in small factories. They were living as poorly as everyone else so Prime decided that this would become a tent city as well. They could manage thousands at the moment. Hundreds of thousands were harder.

Ships began to come down from the sky laden with pallets of tents. They were met with Network mechs and femmes who had chosen a site and planned for it during the run up to this rescue. Every other site was getting the same rewrite as the full extent of the deprivation became more and more clear. Ships settled and hatches opened. Forklifts brought down pallets heavily laden with tents in shrink wrap. They were driven off and dropped in measured piles along a grid pattern that an engineer had devised to make them practical as well as habitable. Behind them came the workers who would assemble them, later with the help of those who would live here. By the time the first civilian refugees walked out of the medical center, they would have a secure safe tent to go to for their living quarters. It would be the best living conditions in literally eons.

It would go on like that for orns. By the time the area had peaked for the tent city, 52,000+ mechs and femmes, their dependents and others would be housed. Among them would be 47 Decepticon defectors. Their families would be on Mars and they would do shift work in the camps, mostly guarding the inhabitants. They would do so with gratitude.

TBC 5-20-15 **edited 5-21-15**


	451. Chapter 451

The Diego Diaries: Iacon 11 (dd4 451)

**NOTE: OMG! WTF! IBID! OPSIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT AND I THOUGHT I DID! I AM OFFICIALLY AN IDIOT! :D I added a bunch to the end of this as penance. HUGS!**

-0-Here and there in a lot of far flung places in a galaxy not so far, far away

"Amma?"

"What, puppy?"

A huge chuckle greeted that. Ravel stared down at his peds where a little mech wearing a familiar paint scheme and an equally familiar face stood on them staring upward. Praxus gripped his amma's leg as he stood on Ravel's peds, his usual happy smile firmly in place. They were in Ravel's apartment getting dinner ready. The rest of the infants were next door playing with their toys. The older kids were at riding lessons.

"**PUPPY!"** Praxus said with a big laugh. "**I like puppy!** Do you like puppy?"

"I **love** puppy," Ravel said as he picked the baby up. Kissing him, he stood Praxus on the counter. The baby turned, then sat on a box of something that was going to be part of dinner. "You little rascal. You're mashing dinner."

"I am puppy," Praxus said with a smile. "I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"You do just sitting there being precious for me," Ravel said with a smile. "Just being here with me, that's help, baby."

Praxus smiled at his grandada. "Where Ada and Atar?"

"They're helping Uncle Optimus," Ravel said as he continued to mix things in a bowl.

"They comin'? They workin'?" Praxus asked as he peered into the bowl.

"They are. Soon I hope," Ravel said taking a spoon to let Praxus have a little bite.

He grinned as he chewed it. "That good. I like it." He watched Ravel stir, then looked upward. "They just workin'?" he asked again.

Ravel nodded. "They are. We will talk to them on the comm line tonight, infant. You can tell them how wonderful you are, puppy."

Praxus smiled, then nodded. "Okay." He stood up, then walked to the bowl and looked down. He put a tiny digit in, then put it in his mouth. He grinned at Ravel as he sucked on his finger. For Ravel, it was like the olden orns. He grinned at the baby as he continued onward, memories of another little bot doing the same thing filling his processor.

-0-The Residence

Kestrel and Miler watched Venture and Tagg do the dishes. That is, they watched them fill the dishwasher, something that Kes still marveled over …

"What is this, Prowl?" Kestrel had asked early on.

"It's a dishwasher, Kestrel. You put them in and the machine washes them." Prowl felt immediately the high caste guilt that had plagued him all his orns when confronted with the disparity between his life and the great vast majority.

Kestrel marveled at it, examining it with amazement. "How do you use it, Prowl?"

Prowl showed him stowing the dishes easily. He closed the door, programmed and started it, then glanced at Kestrel. The big gentle mech was staring at it with a look of wonder, one that spoke so heavily of Optimus that Prowl felt his optics mist in angst over Kes's unassuming sweetness. "We can get you one, Kestrel. It would help around your school schedule."

Kes glanced at Prowl with The Look, one that those who never had anything, ever, got on their faces when they were shown they could indeed have conveniences and opportunity just like 'their betters'. Kestrel demurred as he would in his retiring gentle manner, considering 'such things' beyond the reach of his household even now. He would get one the next orn and even though it would take a while to convince him to use it, he would in the end so his son wouldn't worry. He would never get past the idea that somehow he didn't deserve or earn it...

"How is school coming along, Kes?" Miler asked as he shifted a drowsy Sojourner to his shoulder. Prima lay on Kes's arm, his little peds bearing tiny booties with the Emblem of the Primes on them. A warming hat on his helm had the same emblem. He was adorable.

"We just finished mid-term examinations. I am so relieved. Now we are going onward toward the best part of the course work. We get to write papers," Kestrel said with genuine happiness.

"I hear you have a real knack for writing. Optimus tells us both all the wonderful things and accomplishments you have made in University. He is so happy for you and Tagg, so proud too. You would think he was **your** genitor and not the other way around," Miler said with a smile.

Kestrel smiled in his self deprecating manner. "I love learning. We tried to teach our son to do the same and he was so brilliant from the start, so good and intelligent. Tagg and I worried that he would not be able to achieve all that he could given our circumstances. We were trying to get him an apprenticeship in the library system through a fixer when he became a longshoreman. Fortunately, he still lived at home and could spend his earnings on books and mentor teachers."

"I wish I had known him and both of you then. I am so utterly in thrall of your son, Kestrel. He is so wise and good. It is to the credit of the **Matrix** that it picked **him**. He has saved us from ruin and despair," Miler said.

Kestrel looked at him as a tear slid down his face. "He is all we ever wanted and more. He is the best mech. It was an agony to see his struggle in the beginning. He was harmed by Sentinel and his government when The Resistance formed around him. I was so worried for him but he's brave and good. He never wavered in the pursuit of it for everyone. I am proud of him," he said wiping the tear away.

"He didn't get that way by himself, Kestrel," Miler said quietly. "I think you never give yourself enough credit."

Kestrel looked at Prima, stroking his forehelm with a digit, then looked at Miler. "If you don't think about what could be if things were different you can't be disappointed. My son became a good and wise mech and that was enough for me. All of the shortfalls to his path, they are my burden to bear. I was his ada. I tried to do all I could. In spite of the times, he became a great leader and wise."

Venture and Tagg sat, then glanced at each other. Venture sat forward lacing his digits together. "When Prowl was born I was afraid to hold him. Miler and I never had a clue but we had all the resources of the empire. Prowl went to the best schools, ate the best food and had all the advantages. He was an incredible student and he was always first in his class with his talents, even moving ahead of his age group, a huge mistake in the end for him socially I am afraid but we didn't know better.

"The thing we missed and was missed by our own families was how to let him grow to be his own mech. We were raised a certain way, Kes. We were expected to do the same thing with Prowl. He never allowed it. He rebelled constantly. I thought that we were failures and we were, thank goodness. But for him being a rebel which may make others laugh out loud, he would have been as straight jacketed and unhappy as we were then."

"We were matched. We didn't choose each other. That we were a great bonding is beside the point. We were clueless. This infant will have a different better life because now we know what matters. You both gave your son all the love and freedom that he needed to become who he was destined to be. He didn't become a great mech by himself. **You** were responsible. Prowl became a great mech in spite of us," Miler said with a grin. "You are too kind and modest, Kestrel. How could he not become a loving good mech with you as his ada? How could he not become the savior of our people without both of you leading the way for him?"

It was silent a moment, then Kestrel looked at Venture and Miler. "I am so happy to know you. I am so happy for my son to have such a good bond. All of our happiness always lay in our family. We are lucky, Tagg and me."

"We all are," Venture said with a nod. "I can't imagine a life without all of us in it."

Miracle ran into the room dragging a teddy bear dollie by an arm and a rabbit dollie by the ears. He ran so fast he tripped and splattered himself before the four adults. Laying on his back, he looked up at them. "Owie," he said with a smile.

Venture guffawed as Tagg picked the baby up. Sitting him firmly on his lap, Tagg grinned. "Its like picking up Orion."

Kestrel nodded, then grinned at Venture and Miler. "We all get a second chance don't we?"

Glancing at his Prowler-shaped son and the Optimus-shaped baby on Tagg's lap, Miler chuckled. "Down to the nuts and bolts I would say." No one would argue.

-0-Docker

She got out of the cab that she had taken to get home with four younglings. She had mastered the system taking them all over the colony even as she had mastered the underground. Going everywhere, experiencing everything, going inside of every place, she was making up for lost time here. She was also becoming an expert on the colony.

She headed toward the tower with the infants dancing all around her, their happiness over riding their horses overwhelming. Spot barked and ran ahead, heading for the door. The infants ran with them as Docker walked behind. They would wait at the doors, then enter with her for the ride up and the great dinner waiting for them. All of the babies would be there and the chaos of greetings would be enormous. Then they would all sit at the table in Sonny's house and hear the greatness of the orn as relayed to them by the infants.

It would be perfect if Ratchet and Ironhide were there to share it but given the circumstances, they had little to complain about anyway.

-0-Arrow

Paragon entered his apartment. He was on family leave for the next three orns, something he took with grudging relief if such was possible. He was overjoyed to be home with his family and regretful not to be of assistance to Prime in the mission. He paused a moment considering that thought, then considered that he had finally passed the Rubicon and was on his way to full assimilation. Next thing you know, he would be getting an Autobot tattoo. He snorted, then turned at the sound of footsteps.

Arrow appeared in the doorway, infant in arms. He had finished their baths and had put them into soft gear. Wrapping one in a blanket as the other lay on the bed grinning at him, he heard the door open. Walking out with one of his infants, he grinned at Paragon who had turned toward him. "About time you got here," he said with a chuckle.

Paragon grinned. "Wild targs couldn't keep me away. Much," he said taking his son from Arrow. "Where is Nova?" he asked. They had sons, two strapping little mechs. One they had named for his father, Nova and the other for Arrow's father, Streak. It was a nod to both families that both felt were no longer this side of the Matrix.

"He's in here," Arrow said walking back to stare down at the infant waving his little fists on the berth. He grinned, then glanced at Paragon who was staring with something akin to awe at the baby. "Cute little slagger isn't he?"

"He looks just like you, Arrow. How could he not be?" Paragon asked quietly.

Arrow grinned. "Well, now that you mention it..."

Laughter felt good after the turmoil.

-0-Ten youngling mechs from Cybertron

Del-go stood by the window staring at the sights beyond. They lived in a tower run by their mentors, the Former Decepticon Association. It was a new style set aside for bachelor mechs who had 'formed family groups' and wanted to stay together. It had three berth rooms with bunk beds, a small kitchen, living room and two wash racks. It was brand new, immaculate and astonishing to all of them.

The others were either still in recharge or getting up. One of them, a strong big mech who was his 'second' walked up to stand by him. "What do you think, Del?"

"I think I slept better than I have in eons," Del-go replied. "I think I want to go somewhere to eat in a real restaurant. I hear you can."

"I did too. Do we have to have an escort?" Framer, the big mech asked.

"Apparently. We have to be perfect in our behavior and then we get freer, faster. I called for our mentor. He'll be here in a moment. We better roust the others," Del-go said.

Framer nodded, then turned to make it happen. A moment later a rap on the door led to a big mech stepping inside. He looked at Del-go, then glanced around. "You kids settling in okay?" Ramspar, a huge gnarly mechanism formerly from a mayhem crew asked.

"We're good. I never slept so good before. I never thought we would ever live in a place like this," Del-go said truthfully.

Ramspar nodded. "That's the thing. You'll get used to it. This place is what we should have had all along. You hungry?"

Del-go nodded. "We're starving. Can we eat at a restaurant?"

Ramspar grinned, then nodded. "I think its required, youngling."

The others walked and stumbled out in various stages of rested and non-rested awareness. They would go out and follow Ramspar, eat at a restaurant, go around the colony some more, then go to the Bureau of Employment and take aptitude tests for jobs. It would take most of the morning.

-0-In a living room space in a big tower

A group of children sat at a table working on their homework for school the next day. Sandy, James, Lucy, Bobby and Annabelle were the students and sitting around them watching them work were that part of their families who were in the building at the moment. They were several days into their school life here and it was an amazing experience for everyone. At the moment, they were working on their language assignment. They were practicing the glyphs and slanty lines that made Neocybex so strange, artistically beautiful and interesting.

They were using notebooks that were strange too. They were made of a very flexible metal, one whisper thin and bound in sheets like a diary. They had large pages, were lined on one side and blank on the other. Their 'stylus' writing implements were strange and wonderful too. They were ergonomically suited to the human hand, thank Sciences very much and when they touched the page laid down the markings. If you wanted to erase you put an 'X' over the offensive writing and it disappeared. If you wanted colors you pressed the tiny button on the side until the one you wanted showed up including seven that didn't appear on the Earth.

The glyphs weren't hard to write. They also weren't hard to read once the order and organization of them were learned. What made them hard was the sound. Several of the sounds could not be expressed by human vocal cords. They would however be able to express themselves verbally anyway because their writing tablets, available at fine stores and specialty shops everywhere had the function of reading it aloud for you, thank you Sciences very much. They were notebooks with hundreds of pages and covers that could be changed to any picture you wanted on them. They were awesome according to the younger set.

Annabelle sat next to Lucy and carefully wrote out the lesson. She then began to put together as many words as the list of letter/glyphs allowed. Given that they had fifteen letter/glyphs, including half of the seventeen vowels that supplied the 'sound' of Neocybex, there were a lot of words to make.

They turned it into a race.

Blurr would be proud.

Sarah Lennox leaned over her daughter's shoulder watching her swiftly write out the words that only she could understand. "I think they have a code now. We won't be able to read your diaries any more," she said with a grin.

Sarah and the others turned to look at them. "We don't have diaries, Mama," Annabelle said. Then she looked at the others. **"I THINK THAT WOULD BE GREAT! WE CAN GET THEM AT THE STATIONARY STORE IN TERRA!"**

"Oh crap, Sarah. Look what you started now," Judy Witwicky said as she sat trying to 'knit' a square using a technique she had learned from Joon. It was harder than it looked.

"Me and my big mouth," Sarah Lennox said sitting back with a grin.

-0-TBC 5-21-15 **edited 5-21-15**


	452. Chapter 452

The Diego Diaries: Iacon Expansion 2 (dd4 452)

-0-On a ship landing in an area

Optimus Prime sat on the command seat of the metro-former Shooting Star as it settled on the ground at the huge airport outside of Vos. The traditional homeland of the Seekers, it was filled with airports both small and large. They had coordinated with The Resistance to come here, even having meet ups with the local garrison commanders planned once on the ground. Prime had taken a new tack given the shootout at Iacon, deciding to try and co-opt the local garrisons from the get go.

He arose and with his general staff hurried to the doors. The ship had finalized his transition, the familiar design greeting them as they hustled out. Standing in the shadows nearby were over two dozen Decepticons, many of them with ferocious expressions and terrible affects. Their auras proceeded them, striking Prime and his group with their tense bitter emotions like a blow as they walked toward the group. There were some seriously hardcore individuals waiting for Prime. As they did, the Ops Center received the leadership of the Former Decepticon Association as back up.

Prime walked to The Resistance and Network workers, getting briefed on the situation as he waited for his own gnarly former Decepticons to catch up. They did, then all turned to the 25 soldiers watching them warily. "Who is your spokesman?" Prime asked.

No one spoke a moment, then a big hard bitten warrior stepped forward. "I am." He looked at the group with Prime, all of whom he knew personally and knew him back. "I'm called Cauldron."

"I am Optimus Prime. I'm here with my people to do humanitarian relief. This is neutral ground and everyone is allowed to come. I have agreements with Soundwave and I expect they will hold here."

"What's in it for us, Prime? We live here too," Cauldron replied.

"We have built secure quarters for other garrisons and they can come eat here if they observe the rules," Prime replied. "That can happen with your groups if you put the civilian's need in front of your egos."

Cauldron stared at him a moment. "And if we don't?"

"You don't want to have a fight," Scar said ominously as he arrived with the other members of the F.D.A. "We have every Seeker in existence that can reach us on our side. A simple massed strafing run will take care of anyone stupid and mean enough to put themselves ahead of our people's safety."

"Fine words from you, Scar. You were on a ship boarding team. You killed for sport and disabled ships to drift. Now you get all religious on us?" a mech said as he stepped out of the mass of 'Con soldiers. "I know what you did."

"So does Prime and everyone else. None of us Decepticons have clean servos but we're making another life for ourselves and part of that is helping save our people. What I was is gone. Who I am now is all that matters. I'm here to save Cybertron and if you want to hinder that then you are the enemy. I will mow you down, boy."

Cauldron turned to him moving closer. "You would would you?" He struck out but Scar dodged the blow. He delivered one himself to the chassis of the big 'Con staggering him backwards. Cauldron moved around Scar looking for an opening. Every blow he attempted Scar parried. Scar grinned a humorless grin. "You think that you're going to frag with us do you? I have made my peace with my past and the present and future is where I live now. You can stay stuck where you are but don't think for a moment that we won't mow you down."

Cauldron swung and was blocked again. "Frag you, Scar. You would sell out to Prime? You are a disloyal coward."

Scar ducked and dodged two blows, then caught the wrist of Cauldron. He wrenched it, then twisted Cauldron's arm planting a big ped on the 'Con's back as he fell to his knees. He pulled hard and Cauldron bellowed loudly. "Give," Scar said with a tight grin.

"**FRAG YOU! COWARD! TRAITOR!**" Cauldron cried out as Scar tightened the grip on his arm. It looked like it would rip out of his socket. It was quiet a minute, then Scar let him go. Cauldron rose slowly, his servo gripping his shoulder. "Fragger. What is the going price for treason these orns?"

Scar stared at him, then chuckled. "I have a daughter. I have a beautiful little femme that needs me to protect her and raise her up. I have a bond that I could never have believed possible. I work at a job that is needed and serve on leadership panels. I go home to my apartment every night and live decently. That's my price. Respect, security, a home and family that love and need me. I work hard for my colony because my colony **values** me. **Prime** values me. Frag you if you can't understand that. All you really need to know is if you get in the way of helping our people here I will hunt you down and rip your head off your shoulders. Do I make my point clear?"

The others stared at him, their expressions schooled to a placid calmness that wasn't reciprocated in the energy fields that were crossing and pulsing against the Autobots. One of them, a huge mechanism named 21 stepped forward. "Scar … you and I go way back. You know me and I know you. What the frag is happening? I don't believe anyone anymore. Tell us the truth."

Scar turned to him, then nodded. "We're here to save the civilians and help you too. We want to **help.** Our people are suffering. You should see the refugees that reach us. The 'Cons are driving them out to come to Prime. We have saved over nine million civilians, every Seeker that can reach us and almost a million defecting Decepticons."

"You expect us to believe **that**?" Cauldron replied bitterly.

"Why are they being driven out?" 21 asked ignoring Cauldron.

"They want to have the mobs overpower Prime and his resources. He wants them there so that when he comes back with his new army they can all die in one place," Scar said.

"That's fragged," another bot said, one who was a leader of a nearby garrison. "Why would he do that? What benefit would he get killing all those Cybertronians?"

"**He's crazy**," Scar said. "He has a death order on the Seekers. Everyone of them is to be killed on sight wherever they're found. Any Decepticon with a family or kids has a death order on them. Any families found among the troops will be killed on sight."

It was silent a moment, then 21 turned to Prime. "I don't believe you."

"Where are the Seekers?" Prime asked. "We're in Vos. Where are they?"

No one spoke, then a huge figure could be seen walking from the Ops Center inside the fence toward the gate. He walked with incredible dignity carrying a staff in his servo. He passed the gate, then walked to them pausing beside Optimus. "You called me to come, Lord Optimus?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Yes, Great Elder," Prime replied. "We need someone to explain the order on your people handed down by Megatron."

Rainmaker looked at the Decepticons for a moment studying them one by one. "I am Rainmaker, the Great Elder of the Seekerkin. My word is law. Understand that what I tell you is the truth. Megatron has put a kill on sight order on the Seekers. They are to be killed wherever and whenever found. They have left the Decepticons and come to my call and that of Starscream and the Prime. If they don't, they will die. No Seeker will stay with you now. It is done. I have spoken."

The Decepticons looked at him, then some shifted on their peds. **"Why?! Why would he do** **that!? It's … crazy**," a tall decorated Decepticon said from the middle of the group. "It doesn't make sense. They are some of the most important assets in his arsenal. I don't understand."

"Why would he order the harassment of civilian colonies all over the galaxy? Why would he drive them toward Prime's colony, harassing them back when they deviate from the path? He's lost his processor," Rainmaker said. "**He doesn't care about any of you.** He will come back with his alien army and Primus help you when he does. You have a choice. Help us help our people or continue on your way as it stands now. Are you for our people, our culture, our unity or are you going to continue to be an expendable pawn of a mad man?"

It was silent as a graveyard as they stared at the Elder. 21 looked at Prime. "What do you want to do here? We have heard about the other places you're at but we don't know slag. What are you going to do?"

"I am bringing down metro-formers designed to be medical centers and refineries. We are going to fill tanker trucks when they come and give out energon rations to the civilians. We will be building a tent city here for them to live in with medics and facilities for their well being and comfort. We also build camps for the local garrisons and allow them to come in and eat if they follow simple rules for security. We came here to do these things. Soundwave knows and allows us to do so. We aren't here to fight. Our people are in terrible shape. We're **going** to do this."

21 nodded. "I have overall command of the garrisons south of Vos and the surrounding area up to the borderlands. He has the north," 21 said nodding to Cauldron who was fuming as he stood holding his shoulder. "Everyone obeys us in the surrounding 1,000 mile radius. What would you expect of us If we helped you?"

"I would expect you to keep discipline among your troops. I would expect you to allow our medics and teams to go into the ruins and find those who can't come in to us. The civilians here will be coming out of the woodwork to get help from us. We will need you to **help us** put the camps up and we expect you to step back any aggression. They will be administered by locals with assistance from us. We want them off the streets and into safe secure shelters as soon as we can. I don't want to have to have a fight here. Make no mistake though. If that's how it goes, we can and will bring it to you with extreme prejudice if necessary."

"There would be better conditions for us and our troops too? You would share your facilities with us?" 21 asked again.

Prime nodded. "You can come and eat with us, sharing our facilities and bounty. Come without weapons drawn. Eat your fill and then help us. We allow anyone who comes peacefully to access the facility. We also allow families to come. Bring us your sick too. Come to our medics and we can help you too. We are here to save our people and that includes you. Help us save them."

21 looked at him tensely, then turned gesturing for mechs to step to one side with him. Half the crowd followed, the other half turning toward Cauldron. "What about us? What about it, Cauldron?" one of them asked.

He glared at the mech, then Prime. "Frag you, Prime."

A big mech standing with him punched him hard on his sore shoulder. He bellowed, then turned on the mech. The big mech who hit him shoved Cauldron hard. "What about it, Cauldron? What about all this?"

Cauldron stared at him, then the others who were turning toward him with tense angry expressions. "What about it, Cauldron?" another asked. "I'm hungry and tired of living like this. Prime?" he asked looking at Optimus. "What about it?"

"You are welcome if you keep the peace. You are even more welcome if you help us help them. Some of them can hardly make it to our camps," Optimus said.

"I don't care what you do, 21. Crawl to the Prime like a good little rat but my troops aren't going with you," Cauldron said angrily.

21 turned toward Cauldron, advancing upon him angrily. That is when the sound of a gun powering up could be heard. Before anyone could move a gun barrel appeared pressed against Cauldron's helm. Everyone froze. "What about it, Cauldron? You going to be an asset or a liability?" 21 asked.

Cauldron stood silently, his rage written large on his visage. 21 turned to Prime. "It's really sad how Cauldron disappeared. I called really loudly but he didn't move in time to miss that city-former landing on him." He turned to the others. "You saw it too, right?"

The others looked at him, then each other. Then they turned to 21. "Yeah. Real sad," one of them said coldly as the soldiers in the group nodded, some of them grinning broadly.

"Fraggers. Traitors. You would sell your side out for a tent and dinner?" Cauldron said as his own mechs gripped his arms. He jerked but was held fast as they shook him down pulling weapons out of his subspace and hidden body locations.

21 turned to Prime. "We're taking a chance here, Prime. If Soundwave learned about this we would all be dead. I have friends in Kaon and some of the truck drivers have told me about the other camps. They say we can trust you. Can we?"

"This is Optimus Prime. He's my leader. You **know** me," Scar said to the group, almost all of whom remembered him as a brutally efficient ship boarding team leader. "I don't give my loyalty and oath to anyone but him. If he had prevailed over Megatron none of this would have happened and you know it. Megatron lies and he doesn't give a frag about you and your needs. He certainly doesn't care if your family dies or your friends. Whoever you're protecting, he could care less about. Prime does. **I** follow Prime."

"As do I," Rainmaker said with a nod. "I am Rainmaker, **LORD OF THE WIND! GREAT ELDER OF THE PEOPLE**! I follow Prime. I have spoken," he said with authority and finality.

They looked at him, then Prime. "Tell us what you need us to do, Prime. Should we disappear this idiot or will you take him somewhere he can't harm anyone?" 21 said as the others nodded, their servos curling into fists.

"We'll take him to our jail. What we need is this," Prime said as he outlined the operation for the group. As he did civilians were appearing, some of them huddling with fright at the sight of Decepticons armed and otherwise. "We need to move now."

21 nodded, then turned to the group with him. "I am taking command of Cauldron's groups. Anyone object?" No one did. Most looked relieved. "I'm giving my oath to the Prime. Then we move." 21 turned to Prime and extended his servo. "I used to be a student here. This is my city too because my grandgenitors lived here. We will help save it and Cybertron. You have my word," 21 said as he gripped Prime's servo. The others did too one-by-one as Cauldron watched with fury. Then he would be dragged into the camp and taken to Mars through the space bridge to reside in the prison after a check up and minor repairs in the prison hospital.

The others would be well on their way to help thousands of civilians who would come orn and night for days seeking help. They would help build a refugee camp for them and also one for themselves. By the end of the initial period of chaos and heavy work load, 21 would be a member of the Prime's staff at Camp Mercy #7 in the great shattered city of Vos.

None of the members of the garrisons for 1,000 miles around would be an issue. They would live in a camp next to the civilians and eat in the mess hall along with families and friends as they did what they could to help. It would be a major topic of conversation among them how easy it was to step away from their faction and join the enemy.

Living in decent housing for the first time since The Fall and eating plentiful food helped. Medical attention that was first class made a huge difference. But pivotal among the many factors that helped would be the simple fact that from Prime they got something that Megatron never gave them. From Prime they got genuine purpose, appreciation and respect.

The civilian camp at Vos would be vast with a population hovering around 35,000+ individuals. The Decepticon camp nearby would house every single soldier in the area but one. Cauldron would be housed in the prison on Mars.

-0-TBC 5-21-15 **edited 5-23-15**

NOTES:

I use humanitarian in the writing because it makes it easier for you to understand in context. I could say Cybertrarian relief but it sounds dumbo. :D:D:D

**INFORMATION THAT'S OUT THERE IN THE WORLD:**

There will be a television 'Guardians of the Galaxy' on teevee next season. **I AM GROOT! **(Really, in the end, aren't we all) :D:D:D:D

There will be 78 episodes of Transformers: Robots in Disguise.

I am not sure if you have noticed the hints that Prime drops as he comes to Bee in shiny objects. He states so far that the universe has a plan for him but he doesn't know what it is yet. **HE'S GOING TO COME BACK! MAYBE IN A NEW SHOW! I HOPE ITS IDW STYLE!**

There are going to be off shoot movies and programming from the Beyverse fiasco it is said. Apparently they are working on how to milk this cow as hard as possible. Some of it might be good. Apparently, there is a 'war room' in the studios where they will devise and create Transformer shows, et al for our viewing pleasure.

If you want to listen to girl nerds talk about transformers, go t . c o m and seek transformers: robots in disguise. They are hardcore fans and totally adorable. They discuss the new show's eps and have voice actors, directors and the likes on the show. :D:D:D (Remember. Close the spaces on the addie)

I search so you don't have to. :D


	453. Chapter 453

The Diego Diaries: Iacon Expansion 1 (dd4 453)

(Note: Guest, you are a treasure. I had Praxus on the mind because I had gone ahead to see the story plot and got stuck there. Thank you for all you do in spotting the boo boos. You are the best!)

-0-At Camp Mercy #7, Vos, Cybertron

21 stood at the command table studying the map before him. He had just posted the reports due for the local garrisons including that of the prisoner, Cauldron. He had been working all night long going around his territory to explain the new reality. The mechs of the Former Decepticon Association had gone with him including Rainmaker and the new reality surprisingly was gripped by the local troops with genuine relief. Privation and the bad temper of their former commander, Cauldron had broken their zeal for a lot of them. Others were just relieved that someone, somewhere cared enough about them to remember they were there.

"What's the situation with the other locations?" he asked the Officer of the Deck, Hot Rod.

"Prime's setting down outside of Simfur. The intel has changed. There are mobs living in hovels there because of the Temple and they work in mines nearby. The situation is terrible," Hot Rod replied.

21 shook his helm. "I don't have intel from there. We were kept compartmentalized all this time. We know what we were supposed to know. The truck drivers are really spreading the word. What's the ground situation or have they landed yet?"

Hot Rod looked at the daily sit-rep data of the overall mission crawling on the monitor on the console before him. "He's on his way to touch down with the Refuge."

21 shook his helm. "I want to be there. I can go there and help with the local garrisons."

Hot Rod nodded. "Let me contact someone who's doing that and you can join. The more voices the better," he said as he put in a call. "Hot Rod to Tallo."

"Tallo here," a deep voice said.

"Where are you, Tallo? Where are your officers?" Hot Rod asked.

"We're on the Refuge with Prime," Tallo replied.

"I'm going to send the garrison commander for Vos to you. He wants to help with the locals," Hot Rod said.

"21 or Cauldron?" Tallo asked with concern in his voice.

"21. Cauldron is on vacation at the prison back home," Hot Rod said with a grin.

"What a relief. I know 21. Send him. If we can show that this is genuine from as many places as possible then it'll help," Tallo said.

"He's on his way. Hot Rod out," Roddy said as he turned to the big 'Con. "Go to the bridge room and ask to transfer to Refuge. They will send you there."

21 nodded then turned. By the time he reached the bridge room three 'Cons of sterling reputation from the Vos garrison were with him. The four would make a sound impression among those on their side. They would arrive on Refuge in seconds.

-0-On the deck of Refuge as he lands in the ruins of Simfur

Optimus and the others sat grim faced, some of them with painful expressions as they descended to land at Simfur. The home of the original Temple of Primus, a location considered holy by their people, the view outside was hard to take in. Nothing was in good repair. The Temple could be seen blasted and broken having borne a fusillade of frustrated artillery fire by frustrated Decepticons who had come too late to take the AllSpark into custody. It was a war crime against their collective heritage that it had.

The ground came up as the ship came down, the area cleared by locals and the Network. Dai Atlas was here organizing the landing so there was nothing beneath them that required intervention. This landing would be smooth and swift. When Refuge touched down Prime and his team were already stepping out of the door of the ops center, running across the tarmac to the gates that were just finishing their formation around the great vessel-installation.

Passing the gates, Prime ran out toward a group gathered to assist with the soon-to-come mobs of destitution that saw the great ship and its Autobrand fly over the ruins of the city itself. Reaching them, Prime shook Dai Atlas's servo. "We are down in Praxus, Vos and now here. We came here because of the intel, Atlas. Thank you for highlighting the greater need."

Dai Atlas nodded. "It's pretty dire even for Cybertron right now. We have a lot of really sick civilians here. The fumes and conditions in the mines have really harmed a lot of them. We also located fourteen priests that we want taken out of here. They were mining below and some of them are in really bad shape. They're fighting leaving. You know them. They will go down on the ship with everyone else but if they aren't taken out of here they're going to die I'm afraid. We're tracking 30 other priests from local shrines around the planet who were taken away. When we find them they go too."

Prime nodded. "I agree." As he spoke civilians began to come out of the darkness, limping, carrying and being carried as the flood from the vessel began to reach them. Medics and techs running swiftly toward them were there and so was Ratchet having transported over from Praxus. He walked to Prime and shook Atlas's servo. "You're a busy mech. I thought I just saw you in Praxus," Ratchet said with a grin.

"I wish I could clone myself," Atlas replied with a grin.

"Actually, we can do that for you, you know," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"I'll take it under advisement," Atlas replied with a grin. At that point, several mechs came out of the darkness, some bearing stretchers and others carrying or helping debilitated mechs and a couple of femmes, all of them priests. They were arguing rather ineffectually given their condition with the mechs helping them, mechs who ignored their pleas. "Here they come."

Ratchet moved to the first to come their way, checking the little mech on the stretcher whose faded colors and marred etchings identified him as a priest of a shrine in the Manganese Mountain region far away. Ratchet scanned them, then the others, sending information ahead as he directed the group to the center. He walked to Prime with fury. "Everyone is equal and everyone is important but this frags my aft, Optimus. Those little sparks are genuinely good as well as bear our heritage in their processors and this frags me more than it should because of it."

"You and me both, Ratchet. How are they?" Prime asked.

"The same as others. Overworked and under nourished."

"I was told that they would take the jobs of those who couldn't work and do those shifts too. You know how they are. They killed themselves with their own kindness," Dai said grimly. "There were two Decepticons who snuck them extra food and tried to help them. The priests wouldn't cooperate and gave it to others," Atlas said nodding to a pair of Decepticons who held the stretcher of a femme priestess. "They're regular mechs who got caught up in this, priest acolytes who joined the 'Cons so they could stay with the priests and help them if they could."

Prime nodded, then stepped away walking toward the two with their burden. They stared at him, then bowed their helms. "Lord Optimus," one of them began, then he couldn't. He stared at Prime with almost sick gratitude. "We knew you would come. We felt the blessing during the Festival. It reached us too. We knew you would come because Primus blessed you."

Prime squeezed his shoulder. "We are here and it will get better."

The mech nodded. "The garrison here isn't so bad. They're closer to Soundwave so they have to do what they do but they tried to help us when they could. You can't be this close to the Temple and be cruel. We all … the entire garrison tried to save the priests and all the people. I want you to know that."

"I do, thank you," Prime said. "Take the priests in for treatment. Get some yourself and eat something. All of you are leaving here to go to safety. Do you have family or friends with you that need to go?"

"We do. We also have Decepticons who are going to be in danger if anyone finds out they helped us." The two glanced at each other. "We're acolytes. We wanted to be priests but the war came, Lord Optimus. We want to help our people. We will do whatever you need and so will the garrison. They're tired and afraid too. They want to be one again like it was."

"Then I think you need to go to Mars to help the priests you have rescued. I think you will be surprised," Prime said gently. A medic took the side of the stretcher and nodded to Optimus. "I'll help them, sir," he said as he looked at the two. "Come on. Let's get them all inside."

They stepped away after the two mechs bowed slightly to Prime. Standing in the shadows nearby were a mob of Decepticons, their expressions ranging from fearful to hopeful to desperate. One of them stepped forward so Prime walked to him followed by Atlas, Star Saber and Ironhide. They met and halted, both sides taking in the other.

"I'm Daggerstrike," the big Decepticon said. "I'm called Striker for short."

"I am Optimus Prime," Prime said holding out his servo.

Striker stared at it, then gripped it hard. "We want to defect. The entire garrison. We don't agree with what happened here. This place is holy for our people. The priests were put into the mines. We tried to get them to come out but they wouldn't. You know how they are," he said. "We won't be a problem here."

Prime vented a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. We are going to be giving relief to the local area and around. We include peaceful Decepticons who obey the rules."

"Are you here to take back Cybertron?" he asked hopefully.

Prime grinned. "I am not going to say no."

Striker relaxed. "We will help you. No one comes here anymore. We don't know what we're supposed to do. Everyone is tried and hungry. We missed our lives doing this. We missed all the things we wanted because we were forced to do this stupid thing. What can we do, Prime? The other camps have sent messages out on the underground grapevine. We know why you're here and that you keep your word about sharing and wanting to help us too."

Prime nodded. "Help us help the civilians. Help us build a camp for them. We will build one for you and your dependents as well. Come here and get medical help and food. We want to be a team. It makes the work easier and faster." The other Decepticons had come to gather around them. As they did Tallo, 21, Decal, Dowell and Dem-C walked out of the gates heading to the group around Prime.

They halted beside Prime measuring the mechs around him. "I'm 21. I am the garrison commander of the district of Vos. I am helping Prime and he's helping the garrison. I am here to answer any question you might have about doing the same."

Decal nodded. "I am commander of the garrison at Kaon. This is Dowell, commander of the garrison at Hydrax Plateau, Dem-C who commands the garrison at Polyhex and Tallo who oversees the operation of all three districts. I am here to tell you about what you need to do if you love Cybertron. You have gotten the messages on the sub-relay, right?"

"We have," Striker said. "We came here to offer our services to the Prime."

"Who isn't here? Who do we need to send to the Prime's colony for detention? We have to be of one spark about this. If anyone let's Soundwave know the real operation and what we're doing together there will be war. If the off world garrisons and commanders think that we're turning to help, they'll come to fight," Tallo said. "I monitor them and so far, so good. All it would take is one weak link."

Striker nodded. "Three mechs in our garrison need to leave. We have them over there in shackles," he said nodding into the darkness. "Bring them."

Two mechs turned to walk into the shadows, then returned with three heavily shackled glowering mechs. They paused before Prime. Striker turned to him. "These won't see the inevitable so we need to know your will on this."

"We will take them to our prison at our colony. As for all of you, I am happy to have your support," Prime said.

"I want to give you my Matrix oath. I hear that it helps," Striker said with a slight grin. He held out his servo.

Prime gripped it, then the deal was sealed. Servos reached out to him and he took oaths from everyone there and others coming out of the shadows. The entire garrison of Simfur district minus three gave their oaths. Then they walked into the camp to get treated for their many hurts and eat a good meal with the entertainment of the colony playing on the screens around them.

When they were finished, they almost as one turned to go outside and help. Striker worked with Dem-C and 21 and by the time the first tents were going up he would be a staff officer on the crew that managed the relief site at Simfur.

Another garrison had fallen without a shot being fired.

-0-TBC 5-23-15 **edited 5-24-15**

NOTE: In the USA, it is Memorial Day weekend. It is a holiday to remember those who aren't here. Given that none of you are here either -(in person)- I will be remembering you with story all weekend long. :D I hope your weekend is wonderful and that your burdens lighten. You make me in a way that is hard to express ridiculously happy to have you as readers. I love your notes, some of them incredibly touching and funny. I am happy to entertain you and to give you a different viewpoint on our mutual obsession, the Transformers.

I love them. I love you. Until all are one.


	454. Chapter 454

The Diego Diaries: Vos (dd4 454)

-0-At Simfur, Cybertron

Prime walked toward the ruins of the Temple which was half a mile in the rubble beyond. He was the First Disciple of Primus, acknowledged so even by Unicron the one time in his life that he faced that horror. He had felt the entire negativity of the beast directed toward him but had also felt the power and majesty of Primus when it happened. The Temple was his domain and the focal point of his great moral authority, one where he celebrated with his people the Blessing of The One and Primus every year that it was possible. He had last been here to save the AllSpark, sending it away in a terrifying moment of do or die. Now it was in ruins, the victim of Decepticon outrage at their own failure to capture the relic.

When the councilors had told him of their plans to rebuild the Temple on Mars he had felt a hunger inside of himself that he had never noticed before. Having the familiar sight of the Temple in The City, knowing there was a focal point for the Pantheon and their people to gather and be comforted had been thrilling to him. He was aware that they would only have facsimiles for the relics but that would be better than nothing.

Then the AllSpark was returned and along with it in an act of mercy, the Matrix Flame and Well of AllSparks. The Well was a part of this Temple, a soft energetic hot spot where the link to Primus was made between this reality and His, a link that pierced Cybertron falling away into infinity. He didn't know what he expected to see. The Well of AllSparks had appeared in the Temple the way it had appeared here. How that had happened, what it meant and the rest of the metaphysics of the event were beyond Prime. No one knew what to expect as they came closer to the ruin.

He moved forward with his guard, a Wrecker crew, his usual officers and 21, walking carefully forward to the Temple through the broken wreck of the area. His spark fluttered in anxiety as he looked at the broken building, one built long ago as a home for the sacred. He paused, then walked up the huge steps that were identical to those at the Temple on Mars.

Blast holes pockmarked the building and steps making for slow going. When they reached the platform they stopped and took in the sacrilege of the destruction silently. The doors were blown off their hinges and the glyphs and images of the outer building were marred beyond reading. The roof was destroyed and scattered in big pieces around the floor.

He moved forward entering the building, looking across the floor toward the rest of the room. The statues inside were broken or missing, the rooms and alcoves for The People to come and meditate, get counsel from the priests or to just sit and think were destroyed. He walked to the stairs that would lead downward to the Well and paused by the railing.

The AllSpark was gone, its place over the spot where the Well was supposed to be was empty. Light outside filled the space throwing long dark shadows inside. He walked down the stairs, his companions following, then paused by the spot where the Well should be. It wasn't. In fact, there was no hole in the floor at all. It had vanished with the Well itself. Stepping forward, he walked to the center where the vast well should be, then turned to the others.

"Its as if the Well never was here, Optimus," Alor said quietly. The sound of footsteps could be heard, then they turned to see a pensive Prowl join them. He looked around, then at Prime. "This is a war crime. This is a stupendous sacrilege."

Prime nodded. Blackjack walked into the floor where the soft brilliant energy of the Well should be, then turned to Prime. "What happened here? It would seem that the Pantheon or Primus himself took it away and moved it to Mars."

"I would think," Alor said reflecting on his education which included a thorough understanding of their religious and philosophical heritage, "that sacred and profane can't coexist in the same space so the Pantheon, Primus or both together moved it to Mars where you and the AllSpark ended up. The Well is just the opening in the space where we are, but the tie to Primus exists from here to Him directly out of our own dimension no matter where the relics are. The Well theoretically can be in existence anywhere in our plane of existence because its real substance and reality exist in the same sphere as Primus."

Prime nodded. "That seems reasonable to me," he said quietly. "This makes me sick at spark."

"When the time comes it will rise again," 21 said firmly.

Ironhide slapped him on the back. "From your lips to Primus's audials." He looked around. "I can't think of a better place to express that sentiment than here."

Prime nodded. "I want this place searched. I don't want anything that might be still here left. I want to know if there are any civilians or others nearby who are unable to leave and have come here to die on sacred ground." He looked at them grimly, then they turned to comply.

-0-On Mars

The ship landed after coming through the aperture, powering down at the Prison airport. Sitting magnetized to the bulkhead of the prison ship, Cauldron waited with a grim expression for the bad news to come. He had no idea what the colony would be like but he did know that prison was a zero sum game.

The crew stood and turned to the seven prisoners that were present. Cauldron, three others from his site and three from Simfur were the load this time. They had several things in common. They had been criminals before the war, members of road gangs so the Decepticons had been a no brainer to join. They were also dedicated to the mayhem of 'Con life so giving up and going with the soft sparked Autobots wasn't something that appealed. They also had no belief that the colony would be better than the place they were.

Sure, the Autobots were sharing but so what? What did that mean? Propaganda was something they had a lot of experience with both from pushing it against their enemies and parsing it from their own leadership. If they could have gotten their servos on Soundwave at this moment he would have been shredded. Their fury at losing their freedom was maximum even as poor as it was at Vos and Simfur. Prison couldn't be anything but a new hell for mechs who didn't believe in anything any longer but their own strength and personal goals.

"Stand and walk out in a line. Frag up and we'll taze you," the guard said. "Let's go."

They stood up grudgingly, moving in a line to the door with a lot of bitching and name calling. When they reached it, they stepped down into the brightness of night lights that lit up the airfield. Beyond, there were lights in the separate cell blocks that seemed to go on forever, disappearing into the distance and the apparatus of the prison.

They stared at it as they walked toward a three story hospital nearby. This was more than they expected. This was a Class 1 prison with sniper towers, security out the wazoo and the shimmering energy of bars that they could see but no one else could without special assistance. They could see the high energy bars holding in the inmates, some of which were standing at the edge of their spaces watching them go by.

Catcalls met them, hoots and laughter as they walked past. The Medical Center loomed and they entered. Three joors later, they walked back out patched, fixed and repaired. The damage to Cauldron's shoulder inflicted by Scar was repaired as well. A femme was standing by the gate that led inside, a tiny femme with a no nonsense expression on her pretty face. They paused before her. "We have the new idiots, Gee-Gee."

She nodded, then looked at them. "We're putting you into ad-seg … administrative segregation until you get the routine here. When that passes you will be posted to a cell block and housed in one of its barracks blocks. If you screw up you go back to ad-seg. Behave and have privileges. We have a zero tolerance policy for fighting, bad behavior, stimulants and other nonsense. We have privileges for good behavior. Learn it. Live it. Then maybe at some point you can leave this place and become a citizen. Its up to you. From what the initial reports say, I won't be holding my hopes too high. But we always have hope here. Try it, slaggers." She looked at the guards. "Take them to the ad-seg lockup and the guards there will relieve you of their custody, younglings. Thank you."

"No problem, Gee-Gee," one of the mechs said with a grin. He prodded the prisoners and they grudgingly walked along until they came to a separate cell block with individual cells that were open air, simple and spaced apart. The guards took them over and put them into their new homes while the four mechs in other cells in the lockup watched them with a grin. One of them was Motormaster. "Well, these are the new fraggers are they?"

A guard grinned at Motormaster. "Yeah. More idiots to keep you company. Behave and you're out in three orns and back into general population. Frag up and you never come out." They left with an escort of verbal abuse. It would have included rocks but Motormaster had used all that he could reach earlier against someone else in the lockup, someone who sneered at him in return. It would be a long night for the new meat.

Gee-Gee walked back to the Control Center and entered her office. She would work the prison for the duration, her family well in servo in The City. She was the new warden of the prison having been elevated from Records and the daily hands on running of the facility. She would now apply her eons of experience with prisons and rehabilitation to the worst set of losers she would ever see in a lockup. She would be as relentless in her pursuit of their rehabilitation as they would be in resisting it.

-0-Simfur, Cybertron

They found a good dozen lost souls living in destitution in the wreckage of the Temple, subsisting on scraps and deeply outmoded, deficient energon converters. They were carried to the camp and sent to Gliese right away. Others were located, given directions to the camp and led by a soldier through the rubble because they were too afraid to go by themselves.

Prime walked back to the camp and entered the command deck. They had landed in Iacon, Praxus, Vos and Simfur. The opposition had been spotty and even though reports were coming of defiant acts and defiant mechs here and there, it was going extremely well in spite of things. They had to land in several other places but had enough ships for only one more. They stood around the table debating the intel, then decided on Tarn, a very hard luck town even on its best days.

"We will be needing more ships, Optimus," Ironhide said glancing up at the big pensive mech.

Prime nodded. "I will ask Metroplex tonight. What is the word in Tarn if anyone knows?"

Dai Atlas turned to the others a moment. "We have cleared the airfield. The commander there is a true believer. The garrison not so much. Some of them have dependents that weigh heavily on them. I think it would be easier if we can take them out of here."

Prime nodded. "We can do that. If you could work that end I will bring in our last ship. Signal us when the conditions are right, then we will be there."

Atlas nodded, then turned with his mechs to hurry to the bridge room and a short jaunt to the brutally tough hard luck city of Tarn. They would organize the arrival but not before they neutralized the garrison commander one way or the other.

-0-At the bridge in space

The last metro-former, a big mech named Hammer of Primus waited to be called to come. If there was a Wreckers group among the city-formers, this mech would be its Springer. Smart, mellow in manner but ruthless and fearless in battle, Hammer was a force to reckon with. When the big formats were beginning to be hunted Hammer and four others including Acutus combined to track their own and defend them. When they found their kind they would lead them into the dimensional rifts that would take them to safety with the others.

They were unforgiving and deadly, the five, hunting down pirates even as pirates hunted them. Many were the places in space where the molecules of both aliens and Cybertronians floated disconnected to each other from the blasts of unimaginable mechanisms firing together in coordinated outraged unison.

Prime stepped out onto the deck with his staff, then sat on the command seat. "Hammer, we are going to Tarn."

"As you command, Prime," a deep voice said. "What is the probability of trouble?"

"We're taking care of it now," Prime said with a grim satisfaction.

As the big ship began to make his way to the northern pole city of Tarn, groups were on their way to neutralize the threat of the garrison commander. They would do so with the help of the usual suspects as well as the massed garrison of Tarn.

-0-TBC 5-24-15 **edited 5-24-15**


	455. Chapter 455

The Diego Diaries: Vos (dd4 455)

-0-Tarn

Tarn, the home town of Megatron himself loomed below them, a city in resurrection because of that simple fact. A huge statue of Megatron was visible as they descended, heading for a space cleared for them by the Network. They were utilizing airports for the most part because they were level and open. This was no different though there were lots more Decepticons here. A base for ships, Tarn was a mechanic center for the Decepticons where vessels were brought to be repaired, parted out or scrapped altogether.

Given that they had lost the Seekers, it was obvious that the locals were working on replacement vehicles, two and three mech fighters with gun emplacements that would fire powerfully as the pilot flew. There were rows of them, sleek and shiny parked on the 'meadows' nearby, waiting for pilots to fly them to infamy.

"That's fragged," Ironhide said to Springer who stood next to him.

"It is. But think about it if we could steal them." Springer grinned. "Steal Megatron's fleet from his home town."

Prime rose when the ship settled, then the group walked out swiftly to the gates beyond. There were no Decepticons in sight, though the sound of work in the machine shops and factories dotting the landscape could be heard. Prime considered that, then stepped out, the others following. In the distance there were shops so he walked toward them, his gun present for anyone to see.

No one peered out, everyone was hidden but they were understood to be around as their energy fields came to be detected the closer they came. Decepticons were hiding and watching but there was no aggression thus far. When they reached a factory door, Prime peered in warily. A huge assembly line was running with mechs and an occasional femme working consciously with the intention not to look up at him. They kept their optics to the grind, none of them missing a beat as Prime entered the room. It was vast, filled with machinery and overhead on a slowly moving conveyer, ships in different stages of assembly passed workers who attached this, tightened that, measured something else as it moved toward the door as a finished product.

Prime looked around, then saw the safety controls. He walked to them, then pressed the amber button that indicated 'shutdown - problems detected' on a weathered tag over it. The sound immediately stopped, but the workers didn't look up. They stared at their tools, their station, their part of the jigsaw. None of them dared to move.

Prime stared at them with a deep sense of fury. He had not detected any of the garrison inside nor the overseers that such a place would have in charge. It was just the zombie-like workers staring at their peds. "Who is in charge here?" he asked, his voice echoing in the vast room. No one answered. "I am Optimus Prime. I am here to help you."

No one moved for a moment, then a small femme peered slightly toward him. She turned in shock, then dropped her tool. **"IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE HERE!"** she cried, then ran forward to grasp him around the knee assembly.

Optimus reached down to pat her, then it was as if the dam burst as everyone in the room either turned to look at him with disbelief or run wildly to touch him, as if to prove that indeed he was actually here. It was bedlam a moment, then they managed to get control. "Where are your guards? Where are the Decepticons?"

The little femme looked up at him like he was Primus himself. "They left when the ship came. We could hear it. We didn't dare look. We didn't dare believe. We have heard that you have come and we didn't dare believe!" She cried out, then hugged his knee as she began to wail loudly. Others joined her and it was bedlam again.

"Get help in here," Prime said turning to the others. "Springer, scan this entire area for the enemy. I want everyone here to be brought to the camp. If they come back and there's trouble I don't want them in the crossfire," Prime said.

An older mech patted his leg for attention. "Lord Optimus, some of them aren't bad. They haven't treated us poorly."

"They do, Armorie," another mech said turning angrily on the first. "They're animals. They treat us all badly."

"No they don't, Lord Optimus," the little femme said looking up tearfully. "They heard about you coming. The truck drivers who come here have been telling about what you are trying to do. They want better just like us. No one here is happy. The commandant is the bad one. He's terrible. You have to be careful of him," she said.

"We're aware," Prime said gently. He looked at the mob of workers. "Go to the camp. Make a line and go with our people. We will help you there."

"What about our families? They're in the city. We have to save them," another mech said in agony.

"We are here to do that. Please, help us now by doing what I asked. We will be able to do more if you do this," Prime said.

The mob turned and began to follow Kup while Hercy walked down the lines organizing them to leave in a manageable group. Prime walked outside and saw other buildings being evacuated, some of the evacuees crying uncontrollably. They began to merge, then walk ever closer as a crowd of medics, techs and others swarmed out to help them.

"Who is going after the commandant?" Prime asked.

"The Knights. They want to capture him. They have bones to pick and want him to be taken alive," Blackjack replied. "I think there's a prison somewhere that has a lot of their people and others. I think this commandant was the commandant of that until they promoted him. He has a reputation for brutality, Prime. This one is a bad one."

Prime nodded. "Well, we shall see how this goes. I am running out of patience myself."

-0-In the refugee camp at Kaon, Cybertron

They walked along the 'street' that separated rows of tents that seemed to stretch onward for miles, all of which were housing the teeming thousands of the local area. It was passing 105,000 tents now with another space cleared off for the refugees who were walking in from the outlying areas around Kaon. They were huge and ominous, three mechs that were Decepticons. They wore their sigil like the others who helped here, the former garrison but there was something different and dangerous about these three. They didn't appear to be willing to come across like the others did. They were here for intel.

One of them was massive and carried himself like a criminal who feared no one. He called himself Tarn after the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. He had a name but no one remembered it. He was the biggest gangster in the empire and had come to check out the plenty that had been flowing off Cybertron to the rest of the outlying, far flung areas of influence they still maintained. The energon given was Class A, almost unheard of and Prime was said to be sharing it with the Empire, thus his optics were attracted from his base off world. With him was his partner and fellow menace, one who called himself Helex after the smelter psycho of the original group.

Word had reached the Empire that the DJD was taken down by Prime, a rumor no one believed but it didn't prevent a number of fan boy groups from forming around their reputation. Anything that advanced the reputation and profit margin of Tarn's criminal organization was good enough for him. If there were others, he would have the pleasure of destroying them, a reputation enhancing move if he said so himself. The pleasure of it was the bonus.

They walked through the camp, then moved to the Decepticon section nearby. No one was there fortunately so they turned back to the civilian area. Pausing by a medic station in the middle of the vast structure, Tarn peered inside. A medic there who was doing day shift glanced toward him. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"I need information," Tarn replied.

The medic looked at him, then sent a warning message to the camp Ops Center. "What do you want to know?"

"Where's Optimus Prime?" Tarn asked as the other two smirked.

"He's at the camp. Go there and ask. I'm just a medic doing my shift," he said as calmly as he could.

The big mechs stared at him, then thankfully, mercifully turned to leave. They were gone in seconds. The medic stared into the distance searching for them when security showed up. They would search the camps and not find them. Tarn would not go to the camp to speak to Prime.

-0-Camp Mercy #10, Tarn, Cybertron

"I have a weird report, Optimus," Ironhide said as he turned to Prime. "Some big Decepticons came to Kaon and asked to see you. The medic they talked to took their images and forwarded them to Jazz. He has them identified. One of them is Swindle."

"That **fragger**," Blackjack said with disgust.

"The other two are part of the largest, most powerful criminal road gang on Cybertron. They are the biggest gangsters here," Ironhide said. "They call themselves Tarn and Helex."

"They must know about the DJD," Alor said with satisfaction as he turned toward Prime. "The rush to be the most evil must be on."

Prime nodded. "Have them beef up security everywhere, Alor. Let the city-formers be part of the plan to beat them off. I want chapter and verse on them. I also want a kill or capture on Swindle. If he has joined them or was part of them from the start he has to be neutralized. He's slick enough to pass a lot of gates and security. I don't want to deal with his treachery any longer."

"And the others?" Alor asked as he turned to go back into the camp.

Prime was silent a moment as he struggled with his dilemmas and the enormity of his responsibilities to all and sundry on three worlds and everywhere else a Cybertronian existed. "Kill."

Alor nodded, then jogged to the camp. The others waited a moment, then Ironhide turned to Prime. "Don't worry about it, Prime. These slaggers are cockroaches. They will be a hard kill but when the moment comes they will have earned it."

Prime vented a sigh. "It will be a good orn when we don't have to do it any longer. But our people and this situation have to come first."

-0-In an underground stronghold under the city of Iacon, near the major power plant, Cybertron

Tarn watched the screens around him as the camps on the planet this far showed amazing efficiency, something he had forgotten he admired after the chaotic strife of eons of Decepticon misrule. He was smart, given to logical dissections of the path to wealth and power and impatient with waste. Wasted motion, wasted emotion, wasted resources … all if it irritated him.

When he heard about the demise of the Decepticon Justice Division he had all the same reactions as everyone else. He was shocked and surprised. That group of psychotics was indestructible. They had even taken down phase sixers, or so the story went. No one knew where the story came from but it was wide spread. It could be propaganda and about as true as his current identity. Or not. Prime was someone you underestimated at your own peril.

That meant the road was open for a new incarnation of them, the new Decepticon Justice Division, something that had been going on for simply ages. He would acquire the attributes of Tarn and the others in his close circle would do so for the other personas as well. They would emerge as a terrible force to reckon with. The profit potential was worth any problems or discomfort that might come.

He sat sipping his high grade as he considered his next move. He would return to his off world fortress and makes his plans, relaxing in his sumptuous apartment on a planetoid that bore his immensely secured fortress and army as he considered his opponent and the array of power that was on display. Prime was here to take the planet back and no one would convince him otherwise. That meant that the empire he was constructing would be over.

What to do, what to do …

He would ponder that question for some time. No one would bother him as he did. Changing his affect from what he was, to assimilate Tarn had rendered a dangerous bot to something much, much worse.

-0-At Kaon, Camp Mercy #1, Cybertron, searching for fraggers in the tent cities

Prime sat at the command table pondering the new twist in the situation. DJD wannabees were emerging and Swindle was making himself a force for trouble. He considered as well the ocean of need that faced them arriving at the same conclusion. They weren't moving fast enough. The idea that a single individual might be missed or lost haunted his recharge.

Ironhide, Flint, Alor and Blackjack walked in and sat. "You look pensive," Alor said. "What can we do to alleviate that? You aren't still upset about the catch/kill orders are you, Optimus? Sometimes there are no other avenues open to make the situation better."

"I know," Prime said. "I don't like to make them but this situation is extreme. We aren't moving fast enough with the rescue. We need to brainstorm here."

"I have an idea that I have been mulling over for a while," Devcon said as he walked in to sit.

"Please, tell me," Prime said.

Devcon gathered his thoughts. "I have an idea to reach everywhere."

-0-TBC 5-24-15 **edited 5-26-15**


	456. Chapter 456

The Diego Diaries: Rescue (dd4 456)

-0-In the Ops Center of Camp Mercy #1, Kaon, Cybertron

"Here is what my vision is, Prime," Dev said. "I think that we have to hit as many places as we can, perhaps hundreds." He sat back. "How about making up mobile rescue units and disperse them all around the planet. We can build it around a security model. Have a full crew with a battle shuttle, then a ship refit for medical. You can have two other ships to provide food for the locals … one to carry it raw or a couple carrying canisters for distribution. If the area is promising, we can build a tent city. The bridge on the shuttle can send worst cases to the camps for treatment and if they have to go further, they can go from there.

"The battle shuttle can be a housing area for troops who provide security. A flight of Seekers can do an assist either by staying there to patrol or we can make a patrol grid for them to do fly overs. Soundwave can cram it if he doesn't like it.

"We have thousands of ships that are in peak condition in the arsenals on Ceres. We can create teams and support them easily enough. Put one or two hundred teams out there and we can not only save more but get better ground intel. The news is getting out from the truck drivers. They're spreading the news faster than anything and getting it right for those who are listening because it isn't propaganda. Simfur capitulated without a struggle. I suspect a lot of the others will too."

It was silent a moment, then Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "Get Ratchet, Wheeljack and Jetta here."

Ironhide nodded, then rose from his chair. He sent the message, then returned to his seat. "They're coming. I sent for Starscream too for the Seeker component."

"Good idea," Optimus replied. As they sat a moment, the individuals summoned arrived and pulled up chairs.

Ratchet hurried in and sat. "What's up?" he asked.

"We have a good idea to expand our outreach with benefits," Ironhide said.

Devcon explained his idea as the group listened. Starscream considered it a moment, then nodded. "We can field that many teams, right?" he asked.

"Theoretically," Jetta said as he worked on his datapad. "I know our inventory on Ceres is up to it and we have thousands of all manner and type of ships flight ready there against just this possibility. It wouldn't take much to refit them to do what we want. What about medical personnel, Ratchet?"

"We have literally hundreds and hundreds of fully trained doctors now between refugees coming in, the mentor/training programs and University. We have medics, techs and tech-trainees who are up to the grind along with nurses and nurse-practitioners. That doesn't even touch the designated Home Guard medical personnel.

"We could do this especially efficiently if we can consolidate things along the way. What about bringing two of the medical formers from Gliese to assist? You can land one at Kaon and the other at Iacon completely dedicated to medical like they are on Gliese. They could be hubs for transport to Mars directly and free up Gliese again for refugees. We have one forming out there on the sensors I'm told," Ratchet said as he thought swiftly through the matter.

"That would make it easier to get the injured and sick into treatment and divert the flow to Gliese for those on their way to the colony but need help before they do," Devcon said. "What is the capacity of the Gliese station, Ratchet? Can they lose one or two 'formers for this?"

Ratchet nodded. "We have that many stations to handle both refugee waves and this at the same time. We can have them here and still manage what we're doing. When the next refugee wave comes we can divert it to Gliese without a problem and use the two here for the rescue. There's room."

"Then we have to get it moving. I will inform Soundwave of the plan change. We need to go around the areas that we decide to address and get things clear with the locals and the garrisons," Optimus said. "If the Decepticons object, we could have trouble … more than we have now."

Everyone nodded. "We are halfway there already with the ship inventory. We need to decide how to organize this now, whether we have it honed to what we need and how we can deliver it or not," Blackjack said.

"We can troubleshoot that now," Prime said. They sat together for three joors working out a plan that would be not only functional but sustainable. They would begin with 50 mobile ship missions to start and go outward into the urban scape around the camps that existed now to bring relief to the civilians who lived farther out. They would expand into new territory like ripples on a pond when a stone is thrown into it bringing hands on relief ever closer to those in need.

It would be extremely helpful for those who were desperate enough to strike out on the roads and across the wastelands to come for help, something that was being reported all over. If they survived insertion of what they planned now without a fight from the garrisons they would be able to intercept those desperate waves of civilians and Decepticons risking everything to reach a camp on foot. There were even reports of this kind of movement thousands of miles away. It was tremendously fearful for everyone to contemplate what that would mean for those walking across their planet and its pitfalls and dangers. They had to take risks for them.

-0-Mars

Roadie and his teams listened to the Chief of Aviation Inventory as he outlined the plan for the relief mission. He ran the huge depot at Ceres that was also the site of the ship inventory, those that had value and were stored for future use. They had everything from the small runabouts useful for short journeys to the biggest battle ships their species fielded. There were also specialized ships including Ratchet and Prime's yachts for their diplomatic work as well as fully equipped science vessels.

All of the ships in the inventory but for several dozen extremely expensive high caste yachts were painted white with the Autobrand and Emblem of the Primes on their crisp clean sides. Ships for transport and those capable of being large medical vessels were being brought out of the endless line ups of thousands upon thousands of useful vessels to be taken to Mars and the hangar district where they would be refit to do the jobs ahead.

They were given their marching orders, then dismissed to take on the daunting job of getting the mission up and running as soon as possible. By the time they walked to their hangars to begin, the first ships from Ceres was touching down on the runway.

-0-Nearby

:Check it:

:What are they doing?: Epps asked. :That's a lot of ships: He looked at the others. :Let's go find out: He sped off to the hangar district to find out what was going on. The others sped after him.

-0-Farther away

They stood on the hillside watching the excavations going on nearby. A huge pit was being dug out and downward to accommodate two sub basements. It was going to be vast, this new building and it would take some time to get the basics worked out because it had to be a hermetically sealed habitat building. They were ruthless on their effort for a safe and secure building for their human allies and this would be no different.

Judy Witwicky turned to look downward at the colony that sprawled before them on the plains below. Every single city and building could be seen clearly from the mountainside where they were going to be building their resort. The plans were finalized and the experts lined up to make the building rise up in the methodical step-by-step process that made construction so swift here.

When the building was erected and tested to be secure the small statured micro and mini-con teams would come and do the inside work, none of which would be created during the initial construction process beyond floors and the utilities. It would take a while to say the least but in a month they would begin to interview staff from Earth. The family who owned the hotels in the colony would handle the locals who would be working there while The Autobot City Touring Company would be running the tours that would follow for the human guests.

It was going to be amazing.

-0-On the ground on Cybertron with an infiltration crew

They walked through the ruins heading for a meet up. They were in the area of Tyrest, a city controlled by Decepticons that lay south of the city of Kalis. It would be a real 'get' if they could bring it into their camp because it was an administrative and logistical hub of the 'Cons.

The flow of energon into the planet by truck was making inroads in the enemy camp. The truck drivers who were getting excellent food when they came had been taking the news and intensity of the Autobot effort back to the ranks. The interest level among the Decepticons, especially among the majority who trended to the normal range of personality was intense.

Now they were going into the outlying areas and cities to take the pulse and see who they could turn to their side. They wouldn't be the only ones who were doing this duty. Altihex, Kalis, Capital City, Uraya, Boltax, Yarraron, Tagon, Nova Cronum and the small towns and villages around the Sea of Rust were being probed at the same time. They were moving outward from the base camps showing civilians and garrisons the images of relief happening around the planet as they checked the potential for opposition. Others had made the first overture and they were the follow up, bringing with them hope and possibilities that had been missing for eons on the battered planet. It would not be a hard sell for most. But not everyone was ready to change. It was a risky venture they were taking.

-0-Outside the military HQ at Tarn, Cybertron

They stood in the shadows, the Knights of Cybertron heavily armed, grim of purpose waiting for their inside mech to reappear. He had been turned early, his brother a Circle mech who he had thought lost forever. He was found on Mars in the effort to pair up civilians and others with known Decepticons on Cybertron. If the 'Con soldiers had something else to consider, many of them turned immediately. This mech was no exception. The idea of family again was overpowering and he jumped at the idea of assisting with the promise of reunion with his brother, his brother's family, his genitors and others aligned to their clan, all of whom had escaped the fall of their city. Those from Stanix were as clannish as could be, often living together in compounds for the duration of their existences, generation after generation together.

He came back out with others, about a dozen who joined them in the shadows. Their inside mech, a young bot named Tablo glanced back at the HQ. "He's inside. No one is willing to stand with him. These are the bots on duty. The rest have gone to the warehouse nearby as you requested. He's alone."

Dai Atlas nodded. "You go there too, all of you. We will take him down. You won't be attached to this in any way, we promise."

Tablo looked at him with emotional optics. "I can help you, you know. I will."

Atlas nodded. "We know. But we do this for a living, youngling. Let us liberate you."

Tablo glanced at the others, then they turned and hurried off to the warehouse where their equipment and energon supply was kept. When they were inside, Atlas looked at the others. "Let's go," he said. Then he began to stealth to the building, slipping inside when he reached it. The others would follow.

It was brightly lit inside the command room, a cut down version of a operational center in a larger installation, one several kliks down the road. This center took care of their cut of Tarn, an area big enough to be subdivided into jurisdictions. Moving through it with practiced ease, they paused by a corridor. Glancing at his team, Atlas nodded. One of them moved to the environmental control section and shut down the entire system. Darkness and silence fell immediately.

For a moment it was silent, then a mech called out. "What happened? Tablo!?" There was no answer. The sound of footfalls could be heard as someone walked to the command center. A big mech emerged in the darkness, then glanced around with surprise. **"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?"**

A sword pressed against his throat. "Right here," Atlas said quietly. "Do you want to fight or are you smart enough to be still and allow us to take you into custody?" The mech was silent. "I'll take that as a declaration of surrender."

They tossed him, taking from him any number of guns and knives. Clamping energon cuffs on his wrists, they turned the lights back on. The system booted up almost instantly. A mech toggled a communications switch. "All clear. Come back in."

They stood silently a moment, then the garrison came back in standing together uneasily as they took in the scene. Their tyrannical leader was in chains, the underground had him in custody and they were free. Dai Atlas walked to them. "You're in charge, Tablo, until we get this sorted. When that's done, a team will come and help you here. They will be our people. Let them help you. They are trained to fake operations at locales we take over. Understand."

All of the mostly young mechs nodded. "We do. When is Prime coming? Is he coming?" one of the other youngsters asked.

"He'll come. He'll be proud of you. I am," Atlas said.

"What about my family?" Tablo asked with almost a plaintive sound to his voice.

"You will see them in an orn or two. When the team arrives, we can sort you out and see what we can do. Your family knows you are alive and they're waiting too, Tablo," Atlas said.

He nodded, then shifted. "We can help. We want to help. We can tell you about others and other places."

Atlas nodded. "Tell us, younglings."

They turned to the command table and began as two of the infiltration team marched their enraged, shocked former commander out the door and the journey to the prison on Mars.

-0-TBC 5-25-15 **edited 5-26-15**


	457. Chapter 457

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 457)

-0-Tyrest near the north pole, nearly the northern most part of Cybertron

They saw the ships moving over the pole coming from space to go toward somewhere else. It was an astonishing sight to see giant metro-formers moving slowly over them in ship format, then onward in the direction of Tarn in the south. They had been told that Metro-formers were coming down. There were many of them already here, ten of them some said. These were heading toward Praxus and Kaon according to someone they were talking to in Kaon. They were hospital ships going there to help everyone including Decepticons.

What anyone watching wasn't told was that Optimus Prime ordered them to take the most circuitous route possible to reach both cities, making themselves seen by as many different locals in as many different locales as possible. That they did, heading in the end for the sites prepared hastily for them in Kaon and Iacon. There would be four of them in the Autobot capital which would serve the intensely urban areas all around that vast metropolis relieving the burden on the three already there.

They moved overhead slowly, their security cloud of Seekers formidable and surprising to see. There had not been Seekers on Cybertron in years. Seeing them with Prime's crews was shocking. All of the rumors about them leaving to avoid being killed had to be true then. Otherwise, they would not be with the Autobots. Everyone had heard the calls by Rainmaker, Starscream and Prime. All of them continued in their jobs, doing what their faction demanded, discounting and having them discounted as propaganda.

Now it was obvious that they weren't lies.

The big ships moved onward on their roundabout tour of the planet as they made their way to Kaon and Iacon on their missions of mercy. Solace, the biggest medical ship and his brother, Amity were on their way toward a new posting, one on their ancestral home world. It as thrilling and intensely aggravating that it would be in such dire and acute circumstances that they returned to such a sacred place. Networking with Prime and the other 'formers already here, they continued their psy-ops, then broke off from each other to fly to where they were expected.

Leaving Gliese had been technically easy given their specially designed support structures. They were unhooked and unplugged, then cleared to go. Forming into ship mode, they made their way through the bridge, then came in over the poles where hundreds of Seekers were waiting to give them what Ratchet so humorously called 'chia pet' coverage all the way to their landing zones.

Prime who had hurried back to Kaon watched as Amity began to descend, his superstructure and body transforming in the air, an accommodation to those on the ground. By the time he settled, the mass of his body was a hospital again, a city-sized hospital linked internally with the command center where the Nurse/Doctor-Administrator of the vessel would run the show. He settled with a thud, then the teams waiting who had bridged ahead of him ran forward to pick up where they left off as techs began to hook him into Acutus for fueling. Those civilians and soldiers who were watching as they waited to come inside were mute with astonishment at the sight.

Solace landed in Iacon moments later, finishing his transformation as he did. Signaling to the three already there and to the staff who had come ahead already, he finished the last touches including a fence that would surround him. Mechs would dig in, building anti-aircraft guns assisted by his four symbionts as others hooked him into the others for fuel. He was open for business and business he would get.

Prime stepped through the bridge back at Iacon to watch him settle having done so as well at Kaon. It was a huge relief to have more options than sending the worst cases to Mars or Gliese. Families stuck here could be taken care of without breaking them up or putting them at risk due to absences if treated elsewhere. He checked data, then took a call. There were mechs in Tyrest checking in, their tentative calls filled with fear and hopefulness. Turning to Ironhide, he nodded. "We have a trip to Tyrest. What is the word on the mobile medical stations?"

"The first two just flew through the bridge," Ironhide said as he joined Prime. "We can bridge to the battle shuttles with them to talk to the Tyrest station."

"Good idea," Prime said as the two took a turn to go down the corridor to the bridge room. They waited as a number of individuals and supplies stepped off. Giving his destination, Prime and Ironhide stepped through the aperture and off onto the deck of the battle shuttle that would protect the mobile med station itself.

"Hi, Optimus," Tracks said. He was commander of this group and there were nine mechs heavily armed with him.

"Tracks, we have a message from a garrison at Tyrest," Prime said. "I want your group with me." He walked to the front and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Prime to Iacon HQ."

"Iacon HQ here, Prime," Blaster replied.

"I want an open channel to the group at Tyrest," Prime replied.

There was a pause, then acknowledgment. "Here you go, Prime."

"Tyrest station, this is Optimus Prime. I have received your message."

The pause was minute. "Prime, this is Teril, garrison leader of Tyrest. We want to talk to you."

"Understood. I am coming in with a mobile aid station. There will be a shuttle for security but the others are for medical and food supply for civilians and peaceable Decepticons. Do you understand?" Prime asked.

"Understood, Prime. Follow the beacon in," Teril replied. "We are waiting with peaceful intentions."

"Understood. Prime out," he said as they flew through the atmosphere such as it was heading northward for the city of Tyrest, the city where the treaties regarding trafficking in Cybertronian tech and other forbidden items had been debated, then signed. The enforcer of the Tyrest Accords had a venerable tradition and the last known mech assigned that daunting task had been Ultra Magnus.

They spotted the carnage of Tyrest, then followed the beacons to a clearing near what appeared to be a garrison installation. There were vehicles parked near it and on the ground was a crowd of mechs watching them as they came in on approach. It was unknown what if anything was manufactured here but the population was large enough to warrant both of the shuttles to remain to offer support. They landed, then scanned the area. The garrison stood nearby watching them, their arms subspaced and their expressions hopeful. Stepping out, Prime paused as the other shuttles landed, the security vessels settling where they could do the most damage protecting the ships that landed between them. He walked forward followed by his team, then paused. "I am Prime. Who speaks for you?"

A gnarly mech stepped forward, the others nodding their agreement as he did. "I am. I'm Teril. I'm head of this garrison and the local area for 600 square miles. I'm glad you came."

Prime nodded. "We came here to offer help and attention to those who live here and come peacefully. That includes this garrison as well."

"We know. The word is out, Prime. The truck drivers come through and tell us what you're trying to do. We hear from Soundwave that we have to allow you to do it without any argument. We won't argue. We want to have the help. There are a lot of sick mechs around here and little kids that haven't had a good life. We could use the help."

"We are prepared to give it. We have mobile medical teams going into the rural areas and other places far from our camps. We have landed more city-formers to ensure that we can do this to the degree that is needed. All we need is garrison cooperation."

"You have it," a younger mech said. Another with him looked like family. He nodded too. "We don't have a life here. There's little to eat and we just … there's no life. I saw what the mechs showed us, the truck drivers. They go where you are and tell us. We don't owe the Decepticons anything," he said.

The others around him shifted uneasily. Some of them whispered to each other. He looked at them, then his brother stepped closer. "We don't. We don't owe them any more of our time. We don't have a life. We're hungry, some of us are sick and we're tired. I want a better life. I thought we would get it with Megatron but he lied. We want to surrender," the kid said. The others shifted as he turned to them. "We talked about it. We want to surrender. Right?"

They looked at him, then Prime, then their commander. He turned to Prime. "We do. We want to know what you want us to do so we can. We're sort of a group, the bunch of us. Some of these kids here … they're young. They joined to eat and feed their families. They live in Tyrest, their families. We're not the diehards that live in space. I was a longshoreman myself. We need to know what you want us to do. We know we have to keep the station running. What do we do?"

Prime looked at them, then nodded. "We will help you. All you have to do is help us. Keep the station running. We will build a camp here for the civilians and for you. We will supply you with food and give you medical treatment. Bring your families here when we have the camp built and live here. We need Decepticon HQ to know the station is running and nothing is going to be a problem that requires them to come here.

"We will help the locals and get them into shelters too. When the time comes, we can move you out of here. We have to do this slowly and I know that probably isn't what you want to hear but the Decepticons can't think we're here to take everyone away or take over. There will be fighting and the innocents will die."

"We expected as much. If the conditions get better and if we can help you, it will be a lot better. If there is hope, then we can do this," Teril said. He looked at the garrison and they nodded. He looked at Prime. "There is hope, right?"

Prime nodded. "Yes."

He looked relieved. "Then I will give you my oath." Teril walked to Prime and held out his servo. Prime gripped it, then he was flooded as the mechs with Teril came to him with their servos reaching. He took their oaths, then turned to the shuttles. "Go through the shuttles and get your hurts addressed. When you get through take me inside and let's see what you can show and tell me about this region. We have a lot of garrisons coming our way now and I want to see where the opposition is out there."

Teril nodded, then with direction from a tech turned to go to the medical shuttle. Other techs and medics walked among the garrison scanning and tagging them. One of them, a young mech turned to Prime. "My family is in the city. They will be so glad to know you came back. They were Autobots from way back. When there was no one here to help us we had to work hard or join the Decepticons. I work for my genitors and brother. They work at jobs in the city."

"What kind of work?" Prime asked.

"They work on communications manufacturing," he said as he waited to go inside. As he did a tech walking past with an armful of food boxes paused to hand him one. He looked at it, then took it. He turned to Prime with a surprised expression. "The truck drivers have these!"

"And now so do you," Prime said.

They stood together, Prime and his team watching as the youngster opened the box, then marveled at its contents. He sat down on the ground, then began to eat. He would not stand up again until the box was empty. Then he would go inside to be treated for his long standing hurts. It would be hard to watch because he wasn't the only kid who sat and ate like he was starving.

A little bit later …

They began to come out of the woodwork walking with fear and hesitation toward the site. Nearby having landed a big cargo ship, half the garrison and a number of mechs from Mars were unloading pallets of tents bundled for assembly. The civilians were gathered into lines, some of them hugging Prime and the others with him, expressing their great relief and belief with tears and grips of his servos in theirs. They were the usual type of civilian, battered, hungry and ill. Most of them were low to mid castes. There were no high castes here. There didn't seem to be many anywhere. Then they found some. They were here among the rest of the captive population. They were just so battered that they looked like everyone else.

Prime watched the program fall into order as the civilians came in a stream. Ordering down two more mobile medical stations, they landed nearby to assist. When the rush was over, three of them would leave this area and go to the next one while one would stay. Given that the garrisons who had come across were networking with others, the number of places to go to assist was growing and growing.

One by one, garrison after garrison was falling to the Autobots without a shot. It was unnerving.

-0-TBC 5-26-15 **edited 5-26-15**


	458. Chapter 458

The Diego Diaries: Onward (dd4 458)

-0-Around Cybertron

The trucks drove on and on delivering supplies of Class A energon to garrisons and depots all over the planet. Some of them ran with armed guards because the gangs were hunting them and sometimes famished civilians chased them. A message had been sent to the Decepticon garrisons all around the world that mobile med stations were going to be operating everywhere and that they were to allow it. Anyone who didn't would answer to Soundwave personally. The idea of the Autobots expending their resources to make everything better was a good strategy he emphasized again and woe be the mech or femme who stepped on that.

When the mobile units began to come, they set down in cleared areas, opening their doors, then setting up their tent pavilions for business. And business they had. The stream of civilians was endless as they came forward, lining up to be seen with their children and elders. Some of them were unable to come so teams under heavy guard with Decepticon escort, an innovation ordered by Soundwave after 'much negotiation' went with their agonized friends and family into the ruins to find them. They were evacuated to the med 'formers in Kaon and Iacon. Runabouts hovered like hummingbirds as they waited to be loaded.

Sometimes the garrisons came, even joining the lines, but mostly they stood to one side watching nervously or angrily or with confusion. This was the implacable enemy. How could this be happening? The plan for them by the Autobots was to give lunch boxes and chat. The soldiers guarding the units would bring them food and sit with them on the ground talking together while the 'Cons ate. For the most part the Decepticons did, even coming inside to partake of wonders that they had no idea could exist for anyone let alone them. They had thousands of questions and they were answered to the best of the Autobot's ability. The food was excellent and plentiful, cans of energon given freely to take back to their own camps and the conversation enlightening. It matched what the truck drivers said to a tee.

On the roads, the trucks kept coming but now they had two, three and four mechs inside the cab or riding along on the outside. The food was the draw, that and curiosity. They would step out of their trucks waiting with intense longing and hope and when they got their boxes most would sit by the road and eat. Autobots sat or stood with them shooting the shit, asking about the old neighborhood or village, answering the questions that always arose in the end.

Some of the 'Cons when the food was handed out turned away out of pride or embarrassment at their own neediness. Someone else would take the box for them, then they would wait until they could leave before pulling over some miles away to eat hungrily. Given their rations and the quality of the food, this was an almost soul killing luxury never before known to most. It was high caste quality and appeared to be the norm on Prime's side of the line. For too many, it was the dueling point from which their loyalty to their Cause never recovered. One couldn't live forever on slogans and promises that were never kept.

Some truck drivers who came toward a camp would pick up the endless parade of civilians trudging toward rescue and help, placing them on their trucks so they could have a ride. When the Autobots at the gates saw this need they told Prime. He had a conversation with Soundwave, the result of which were flatbed mechanisms both sentient and otherwise being delivered to Cybertron to cover the crisis just noted. The plan was to go into the road systems and gather up the civilians, some of whom were struggling along thousands of miles away through desolation and danger, walking away from their hopeless situations often with children or elders on their backs or in wheelbarrows or carts.

21 had organized the ride-a-longs. An Autobot would drive with a Decepticon along to ride shotgun. They would go in three truck convoys and when they were unable to carry even one more individual they had rescued, they would signal a runabout to come pick them up. The runabouts would take them to the camps where they were expected and in that manner the camps began to swell again. All of them were well on their way to 200,000+ tents if not over already.

Prowl stood in the Ops Center at Kaon staring at the data rolling in. They were taking a percentage of the refugee civilians, those in most dire need and their dependents onward to Mars. Those who didn't go were given shelter so they could go back into the ruins to work at the jobs they were ordered to do by Soundwave's faction. "We have begun to clear the roads closest to us, sir," Prowl said as he turned to the table where Prime sat going over data. "We have a great need farther out."

"I'm surprised no one has gone after them because they're leaving their jobs behind," Prime said glancing up at his bond. "This is strange. We need more intel. I want teams to infiltrate the cities where manufacturing and construction is most prevalent. I want to know the mood of the garrisons."

Prowl nodded, then put in a call. Soon the room was filled with special ops soldiers and Decepticons from around the planet who were working for Prime. "We need information," Prowl began as Prime sat studying a configuration he had only dreamed of before now, Autobots and Decepticons working together for common cause. "We need to know why the Decepticons haven't gone after the civilians who have walked away from their posts. The highways and road systems are filled with civilians leaving, some of them thousands of miles away and no one is stopping them or bringing them back. It's worrying in the extreme."

21 glanced at the others, then Prime. "I think I would take it as a signal, Prime. In any other circumstance the civilians would be hunted down and returned. That they're not is a sign of failing discipline, a fact that in and of itself can cut either way for us."

Prime nodded. "I know. I need to know if discipline is going to or has already collapsed and where. If it has, it might be a way to strike at the heart of the military on-world. On the other servo, it could signal that some of them might consider kingdom building for themselves. It is a miracle that the off-world armies haven't made any moves yet."

"We're balanced on the edge of a knife. One wrong move and war will happen. The percentages are so high in its favor that it makes me restless," Prowl said.

Prime nodded. "I need intel. I need to know what is happening in the outlying areas. I am going to send for more metro-formers. I also need to know if there is any kind of organized resistance forming against our mobile medical units. If you can do that I would be able to plan our next move. If we can go forward then we will. If this is some kind of moment when the bubble will burst and the Pit breaks out, I need to know ahead of time."

Jazz nodded. "We will organize it. We'll send mixed teams, Autobot and Decepticon. We can comb the cities and villages to see what's up."

Prime nodded. "Good. Thank you all."

They nodded, then turned with Jazz and Elita to go out and plan their spying operation. They would go in four mech/femme teams to all of the middling to giant-sized habitation areas of their world. They would talk to as many civilians and Decepticons as they could, spy on the others and pool their information. Then they would have a better picture of their situation. While that was happening Metroplex called for another ten of his siblings to come to Mars for refit.

They would come together. Some of them would be warriors.

-0-Ratchet

He stood outside taking a break. The endless stream of sick and wounded, hungry, debilitated and worn kept coming but they were in the zone now, streaming civilian and Decepticon patients to where they needed to go swiftly. He stood in the night time of his home world and stared at the moons. They were enormous, the small one following the giant. Following them both was the stasis locked figure of Trypticon*** **in his city modality. He was a vast sentient satellite abandoned by everyone because of the shortfall of energon. If he were aware and refueled there would be the Pit to pay.

The sounds of activity fell back as he tuned into his children over his ada link. They were active back home, probably playing after school. Horses drifted into his consciousness and he felt a pang. Life moved on whether you were there or not. He wished he was. Then a call came so he turned to go. Walking in, he began to do what he did as overhead the dark silent figure of Trypticon passed out of view of those below on the ground.

-0-In a HQ on the plains outside of somewhere on Cybertron

They had been arriving for some time, called together on secured lines to gather and talk. They came from garrisons all over Cybertron, flying or driving in alone or with their seconds. They gathered at a place called Independent State, one so close to the south pole that optics might be excused if they missed the gathering individuals. They answered the call of the leader of a garrison which was on the brink of mutiny.

Independent State was a far flung backwater area that was missing from scrutiny most of the time due to its location. Few came here from HQ which made it a good assignment for those that didn't need or desire interference. No decimation protocols had happened here by either Galvatron or Megatron. There were bigger fish to fry in other places. As such, they had become independent and more radical in their thinking than most places who lived under greater scrutiny with its accompanying fears and dangers.

Slant was the commander of the location, a long time regular army officer who had been part of the revolt against the status quo. Finding out swiftly that the Decepticons were as bad if not worse than their previous overlords, he found himself demoted to this corner of nowhere as a 'suspect' individual. He hadn't minded because he had worked and networked, gathering to himself a small army of devoted professionals and awestruck kids who would follow him off a cliff. Also hidden in his arsenal were the only Seekers still on Cybertron, a flight long kept out of sight since the death threat, ready to fight along side of the others if the end came to them from outside.

Right now, he had called in the leadership from dozens and dozens of garrisons and forts dotting the landscape of Cybertron all around the world, mechs he knew and could trust. They came, several hundred mechs and a few femmes hiding their movements with the truck trains going and coming from camps Prime had settled upon Cybertron. They finally entered the big room where they would talk, the door closing behind them. He stood before them, an imposing intelligent figure, then nodded. "Thanks for coming. We have to talk," he said.

The murmur of agreement that met that was intense. When it died down, Slant turned to a colleague who walked to another door. He turned back to the crowd before him. "You know and I know that Prime is a game changer. I know you are here to hear out what I have to say about this. I have asked a friend to come and help allay your fears and give you good information about this new reality." He turned back again, then nodded. The young mech opened the door, then stepped back himself.

A big handsome mech stepped out, his grin familiar to most of them. They had been told by the High Command to catch this mech or kill him since The Fall. Everyone knew of him, some even knew him directly. Slant did, having come to his senses about what needed to be done after hearing Prime's call years back. He grinned. "We're here. Tell us what is going on and help us make a good decision."

He nodded, then turned to the gathered group. "My name is Dai Atlas and I am here to tell you how you can help create your own salvation."

-0-On the road

They drove down the highway that connected city-states, the potholes and broken pavement not much of a problem for them with their powerful vehicles. As they did, their lights picked up figures in the darkness, figures trying to duck down out of sight after spotting them, then clambering off the highway. They slowed, then stopped. Mechs jumped down shining their lights on the group that was hiding behind a mound of dirt.

"Don't be afraid. We're Autobots and the Decepticons with us are friendlies. We're here to help you," Smokey said as he and Hot Rod clambered over debris to pause at the top of the crater. It was old and eroded but mostly hid the fifteen exhausted individuals who had been trudging along the road heading away from a city long in the distance behind them. They looked at the end of their ropes. The Decepticons at the top shown their lights illuminating utter defeat huddled in the dirt together.

"Are you from Prime?" one of the called up from where he was crouching over three frightened little kids and an elderly femme.

"We are. Come on. Get on the truck. We'll help you get to a camp," Hot Rod said as he began to slide down the side of the dirt and rubble pile toward the group. They looked at him like he was a god, some of them overwhelmed with emotion and relief. An older mech sat down on the ground, lying back slowly as the relief that they weren't going to die at the hands of Decepticons overwhelmed him.

"Atar," the first mech said turning to the elder.

"Hot Rod to Central Command," Roddy said as he knelt beside the prone elder.

"Central Command here," a voice replied.

"Lock onto us and send a runabout. We have an evac emergency here," Hot Rod said. "We have exhausted elders and kids who need help at a camp as fast as possible."

"We have you, Roddy. We're sending a ship. ETA half a breem. Is that acceptable or do you need immediate evac?" the voice asked.

Hot Rod looked at the elder who looked worn out but not at death's door yet. "Hurry. I think it will be okay."

"Roger that. Central Command out."

Hot Rod shifted the elder until he was lying flatter. Several kids watched him with big optics and silence. He looked at them. "Don't worry. We're taking you out of here." He looked at the others who were sitting on the dirt, their helms hanging. "How far did you come? When did you start?"

The first mech looked up at him. "We started the day we heard Prime was here. We have been walking over 800 miles so far."

"Alone? How did you survive this far?" Smokey asked with alarm. "Its not safe out there."

"We hid. There's so many out there. Not all of them are nice. Watch out. Some of the gangs are roving," the mech said. "We haven't had food in three orns. The little ones … we shared our own energon but it wore us out faster. If you hadn't come now I don't know," he said as he hung his helm again.

Smokey glanced at Hot Rod who had a grim expression. "Don't worry," Roddy said. "We're going to protect and evacuate you, then find everyone else. I promise you that personally," he said firmly.

Smokey who was looking at Roddy turned to the group. "I will go with you and help," he said equally emotionally. "Count on it."

They sat in the darkness huddled together in a crater made eons before on their desiccated home world as they waited for rescue. They sat in a crater made during a war some of them weren't around to suffer, made by a remorseless war lord who wasn't even here to see the result of what he had caused. When the runabout came they would leave for a better place, assisted by the ones who should have won. They would never forget any of this. They would never forget the four soldiers who found them. They would never forget the architect of their suffering either.

When the shuttle rose up with the civilians inside, Hot Rod and Smokey watched it go. "This is so fragged. There are so many. Why isn't their army coming after the civilians who are fleeing?" He looked at Hot Rod. "I don't understand any of it." The two Decepticons with them looked equally as baffled and grim.

"That makes four of us. Until the fraggers come at us about what we're doing we have to save as many as we can. Come on. There's infants and old people out there. Let's get them." They walked to their truck and entered, pulling back onto the highway. In the next three joors, they would find 14 more civilians and call for another runabout. They would continue onward moving ever farther into the countryside and urban landscape of their home world. They would link up with others and together they would save lives. It would still be only a drop in the bucket.

-0-TBC 5-26-15 **edited 5-28-15**

Guest: *TRYPTICON: I have two minds about Trypticon. In this story I intended to make Nemesis and him separate. I can't remember how successful that was. LOL! Its been a while. I wanted him to be one of the 'moons' of Cybertron because he's part of a thought I have and because he usually is in most universes.

He has many universes and in all of them he's a bad ass. I believe Trypticon as Nemesis is a Beyverse convention. In the game, Fall of Cybertron, he is played as both. Its sort of awful watching Megatron call to him, asking him to be a last resource by transforming into the Nemesis. Trypticon is sort of frozen, staring with his mouth open in a (for me) piteous condition. He becomes Nemesis and is flown away after the Ark.

I am going to scan for Nemesis and Trypticon in the story and see what I did here. I have plans for Trypticon and wanted Nemesis to be just a derelict ship crashed on a moon of Jupiter or wherever he is. Trypticon has been a stasis locked metro-former, the anti-Metroplex and has a great history. It is said if Metroplex defeats Trypticon in battle then the war will end. Trypticon was the site where Sentinel was assassinated when Starscream was in his guard in one interpretation. There are lots of other things. I want them to be separate and will check to see what I did here. Thanks! **EVER THE GREAT SECOND READER, OUR GUEST! :D:D:D**


	459. Chapter 459

The Diego Diaries: Out There (dd4 459)

-0-Independent State, the southern pole of Cybertron

They listened to Dai Atlas telling of the plan for the rescue of their people. He said that part of it was the rescue of the Decepticons as well. They were Cybertronians too and Prime being Prime, he was as intent on helping anyone in pain and suffering including the soldiers of the enemy. When he was finished speaking everyone in the room stood silently, their expressions thoughtful.

Then a small femme stepped forward. "Hypothetically, lets assume that the lot of us who represent a significant portion of the southern defense of Cybertron decides to align themselves and their garrisons with Prime. What then?"

Atlas turned to her. "You would be saving the lives of millions of civilians by allowing us to work without fear of setting off a conflagration* over it. You would also be able to partake of the benefits which include food and medical treatment. We could use the help of your troops reaching civilians, some of whom have been abandoned and left to fend for themselves. We would build refugee centers with good housing, good food and medical attention. Where we do this, we build shelters and services for the friendly soldiers there."

"When this started," a huge veteran-appearing soldier began, "I was as loyal to the Cause as anyone else. We all worked hard, slaving for our side and now look at us. Our world is in tatters, our 'leader' is missing in action and fools like Soundwave are in charge. We have worse conditions now than during the Clampdown and how many of us have lost family, friends, what little we do own? How many of us were thanked for our loyalty and service by a decimation?"

A murmur ran through the crowd, a murmur filled with anger. The femme looked at Atlas. "What is the end game for Prime? He's going to take back Cybertron isn't he?"

Dai considered her question. "Hypothetically, let's think and assume he does. What does it mean to you?"

It was silent a moment, then the femme glanced at the others. "I want it. I want him to do that. We see destitution all around us and there is almost nothing granted or ordered by the High Command to do anything about it. We're building things here and there but they don't have what they need to do it to any great degree. And it happens where they live, in Iacon or at the HQ in Kaon. Nowhere else is there much going on but civilians living in hovels toiling to make what they need somewhere else. I have seen infants starve to death since the end of the war. There are always promises, nothing but promises, yet nothing changes. I want Prime to take Cybertron back. What about you?" she asked another garrison commander.

"What was this all about if we just give up?" he asked shifting nervously on this peds. "What was this all about?"

"The inflated ego of a monster. What mech would leave his command in this condition to go somewhere when he is needed here? What mech wouldn't ensure that at least for his troops there would be not only enough but maybe plenty? You know the High Command eats and sleeps in comfort. What mech would destroy his home world, his culture and people, then leave? Why would you be offended to leave that behind?" Dai Atlas asked.

It was silent a moment, then the big mech vented a soft sigh. "Force of habit?" he asked. A chuckle went through the crowd as they relaxed slightly. "What do we do to flip this slag? How do we prove ourselves to Prime?"

"Wait a moment," Atlas said as he paused to communicate. He turned to the window to watch, then a bridge appeared along with a big mech, the familiar demon of their nightmares and a few of his staff. "Let's go outside and talk to Prime. See for yourself if you want to continue down the road to nowhere Megatron gave you before he left or if you want to help save our people and home world with the only mech who gives a frag if you, yourselves live or die." He turned to the door and stepped out.

They stared at the door, then Slant rapped on one behind him. It opened and a Seeker peered out. "Liberation day, Tornado. Time to step into the light again."

The big mech nodded, then moved into the room followed by more. They walked with Slant out the door to the clearing where Prime waited with Atlas. The others watched them, then the femme stepped forward to follow. Everyone else did too emptying the room at last.

-0-Outside

They walked to Prime making a semi-circle of tense uncertainty before him. Slant stepped forward and offered his servo. "I want to make the oath. I remember that is what is required." He made it, then turned to the group. "You give your oath to Prime and to the Matrix. Break it and die." He turned back to Prime. "We have been hiding the only Seekers that I know of that are on Cybertron. They couldn't leave and so we have them here in the least likely place for the 'Cons to find them."

Prime nodded. "Thank you for that. We have thousands and thousands of Seekers on my colony world." He looked at the tense group. "You are welcome to come. Rainmaker, your Great Elder resides there."

They glanced at each other, then stepped forward taking the oath. It broke the tension at last, the entire group of over 300 commanders stepping forward to offer their servos and honor into Prime's service. He shook their servos, commented to them as they spoke to him, then everyone stood in silence as they digested the moment. Slant turned to him. "How may we serve you and The People, Lord Optimus?" he asked formally. "We are yours to command." He stared pointedly at the others, some of whom blinked in surprise while one grinned. "I'm not fragging with the Matrix, Slant."

"Good, Milo. I would hate to sift your molecules from the soil," Slant said. He turned toward Prime. "Sir?"

"I am honored to accept your service and that of your comrades. This is a great orn." Prime looked at them, battered and honorable individuals. "I need to know where you are and your circumstances. I have called for ten more metro-formers and I wish to station them where they will do the most service. My ultimate goal is to have one in every region and several in the most populated areas. What you can tell me will help develop the best network possible to allow that reality to happen."

Slant nodded. "Our situation is dire in too many places, Prime. We have done all we can, our network standing before you. We need everything possible for everyone around. We will begin to collect intel on the situation around because we know that you will find interference to your plans from the criminal element and those on our side who haven't understood the new reality."

Prime nodded. "We need it. We also need to understand why no one is going after those civilians who leave their jobs and walk toward the camps. We have great concern for them striking out, heading through terrible destruction and danger without resources. We are collecting them as best we can but we need help in gathering them, especially into tent camps here and there that we can support. I am worried about those trying to come and failing."

The group nodded. The femme, Liter nodded. "I am too. We helped some making it to Kaon when we came through to come here but there are so many. Tell us what you want us to do. You are the first one I have talked to in vorns that gives a frag about any of us. Megatron decimated my garrison. I couldn't do a fragging thing about it then. Let me do something now. Frag Soundwave," she said bitterly.

Slant nodded coldly. "He's a sneak, a spy and a front office manager, not a real soldier. We want to know what to do."

"We need to know why Soundwave hasn't sent teams to retrieve all of the civilians and others including Decepticon soldiers heading our way. They left their stations and jobs but no one is enforcing anything, nor retrieving anyone. I need to know why. I also need to know the need in your area and I need you to collect the refugees fleeing across your turf to gather them together safely. We can come with medics and food to the collection sites but I don't want them trying to make their way to one by themselves. We picked up a group last night who had made it 800 miles on foot before they began to falter. If we hadn't found them I shudder to think what would have happened. They had elderly and infants," Prime said.

They nodded, murmuring in their group together. Slant turned to the others. "We have made our decision and I hope that you did so with the support of your troops. No matter what happens, I will do my part of this assignment. No one off world can know about this and no one on world that will not fall in line must learn either. Earmark the ones in your ranks who can't adjust and put them down. We can jail them when they are removed as a threat."

"Call us. We have a prison. I want this to be 100% on target with all of us together because lives depend upon it," Prime said.

They nodded, then gathered to give to Dai Atlas, Prowl and Prime along with the others the preliminary lay of the land. Then after making a few agreements of support, networking together for refugee relief due to proximity of their encampments, they began to leave to do their part. A group that had come to this place with misgivings and fear left it with steely purpose and agreement. They would keep their word.

Prime stood outside watching as civilians and others crept into view. The sight of medical units coming down from the sky was almost surreal to them. Even though the garrison had been helpful and friendly, they had no hope nor belief left. The Seekers had been released and flew away with Red Wing and Thundercracker to go to Mars. They had refueled, then transformed, thundering off into the sky with a sense of joy and freedom eons of hiding had not dampened. It was good to see them go for everyone watching on the ground.

Slant walked to Prime, both of them watching the medical teams coax the locals to come forward. "I never thought I would see this come to pass, Prime. It is amazing how hope can change you."

Prime nodded. "You are regular army, correct?"

"I was back when things seemed simpler. I was exiled to this posting when I raised objections to some of Megatron's ideas about the planet but it was a good thing. I could build my base here and keep the Seekers safe. Networking was next especially after your call came through to come. Then Starscream and the Great Elder. It gave us all hope. Megatron has lost his way. Decimation was horrendous. None of my troops were involved. If he had we would have fought together. Maybe we would have gotten him, maybe not. It would have been all of us together, dying together for each other," Slant said.

Prime nodded. "I am gratified that so many are making the change. It has been my greatest dream to come back and with the assistance of both sides set our people free. This has been an agony, this exile and doom."

"You plan to take back Cybertron, right?" Slant asked as Atlas walked to the group, joining it silently.

"I want our people and world to become one again," Optimus said. "I want everyone to have a chance to have the life we should have had."

"You tried, I will hand it to you. I was sure you would be assassinated. Megatron wasn't prepared to be number two. I live for the orn when the world is renewed and our people are living here again. We need to hook up with another star," he said with a soft sigh. "We're wandering and it isn't good for us."

Prime nodded. "I would be gratified if we wandered enough that Megatron couldn't find us when he gets back."

Slant chuckled. "Do you expect him? Do you know when?"

"I expect him. I am not sure when but we're building from strength to strength. When he comes and I believe he will, he will be very surprised and sorry. That is the goal," Prime said.

Slant nodded. "I will be there. I want to see his face."

They chatted, then parted, each going to do their part of the puzzle. When they did Prime would be overlord of one quarter of the land mass of Cybertron.

-0-TBC 5-28-15 **edited 6-2-15**

NOTES:

Leoness: I agree. I have seen all manner of images of them from ship mode to flying like superman. They can fly in all manner of arrangements and seeing them moving slowly over the landscape in ship mode showing the power of Prime to those who still might think opposing him is smart and such a visual to me. Hugs, my kitteh. :D

ESL: conflagration: war or disaster of such size and intensity that it destroys everything and everyone.


	460. Chapter 460

The Diego Diaries: Flux (dd4 460)

-0-In a warehouse in a forlorn city of Cybertron

They gathered for their break, sitting together on the pallets that had brought in raw materials from all over the empire. They were making steel and given the heat and effort, they got short breaks from time-to-time. Nearby looking bored, their Decepticon overlords were as desultory as they were.

"What did Nugget tell you about what's happening?" one of them whispered to another.

The other who had a brother in the Decepticons who stayed in contact against the orn when normal was back and they could live like a family again leaned in closer. "Everything that you have heard is true. He is near Kaon and sees it all. He can go to the camp and eat. He sees shows they put on the monitors that detail Prime's colony. They have football and cities and a real amazing life. Its true. All of it."

"Then we're on for tonight. All of us?" another asked.

The first nodded, then looked at the others who nodded too. A whistle blew so they turned back to the grind. When they left with their energon pay at the end of their shift they would go back into their slum, gather their families and associated friends, then slip out for the 1,000+ mile walk to the closest camp near them. If they were lucky, their Decepticon pipeline into the news that was true would be able to join them and all would be saved. Until then, they slipped through the darkness, holding infants, pulling a cart with their old people sitting on it along with two who were ill. They were armed and determined. They would not be the only ones.

-0-Iacon, in the camps of the refugees who lived there

The officers in charge of the camps walked down the broad roadways that divided each long row of tents. The numbers were astounding. Over 250,000 tents housed the refugees of the original effort, all of whom were receiving good food and medical care. They were beginning two other camps with the possibility that over 2 million individuals would be housed here in the local area for Iacon and its vast suburbs.

Once the intensity of their trauma began to lessen, the refugees started to organize themselves. Those who worked marched confidently into the city and environs to do what they were supposed to do and did it better and faster now. The output used almost entirely for replacing buildings was almost doubled.

Children played in the streets that divided the endless rows of tents. Street signs arose to help those who lived here find their new homes. Schools began to organize and for several hours mid orn, the children were corralled to learn. That was being supported by the colony back on Mars. Roto and others were seen here and there in the camps around Cybertron helping organize and outfit the schools.

Medic centers did steady business in the city itself, mostly follow up and things that happened in the matter of course. Infants were being separated and good protoforms were supplied by Sciences back on Mars. A newspaper was created to make sure that the truth and not rumors prevailed, sometimes more than one per camp and they spoke of local happenings, events that could be had and all important notices of the Prime and the Autobots in an attempt to alleviate the undercurrent of fear that still remained.

More and more individuals came, some of them fresh from their ordeals across Cybertron, often walking hundreds if not thousands of miles to get to safety. They were interviewed by the soldiers to get what intel they could provide. No one had a better idea of why they were let to go unmolested than before. The field teams they hoped would have better luck with that mystery.

Mechs and the odd femme walked about in the camp cities almost as if this was a normal life and that they had always lived this way. For everyone it was a major step up from living in degrading conditions with substandard food. Tents for recreation were here and there along with wash racks. A rumor about detailers coming flashed through the cames as well. In the entertainment tents, tables for cards and games, a much appreciated slice of normal were busy with elders and others passing the time as they chatted away. All that was missing were the stoops of buildings or tables in the few open spaces set aside in the slums by the locals for this activity and it would be old times again.

Bulkhead doing his short duty before heading back to the colony walked along with Bumblebee who was here because First Aid was also on station chatted as they wandered. Mechs nodded and some grinned, pleased to see them as were everyone else. The sheer gratitude directed to them was strange but welcome. "When are you off?" Bulkhead asked as they waited for a line of little kids heading for a school tent nearby to walk past with a smiling adult.

"When Aid is. Are you on the roster to go into the field?" Bee asked as they continued onward.

"No. I'm going home to run a shift making specialized shelters. We're going to set up camps in the badlands at the poles. They require more structure than these tents."

Bee nodded. "I'm going to be going on recon in the Manganese Mountains with Elita's group at some point. Prime wants to know about the mines and everyone there. Right now, she's scouting the area up to the Mountains. There's talk that things are tough and the civilians are being treated roughly."

"Be careful. Those fraggers are crazy there. Some of them are hardcore 'Cons from what I hear," Bulkhead said as they disappeared into a crowd who were walking about on their own business feeling safer now than since before The Fall.

-0-Around

Bluestreak sat at tactical in the command center of Acutus at Kaon. He was in the home town of the twins, a city he had never visited before. It looked as hard core now as it had been when it was whole. Everyone had seen images of Kaon in the day. It had been the bogeyman, the place people pointed out as the focal point of all evil.

The twins had been taken to a Youth Center, probably by a youthful ada and atar who couldn't keep them. One mouth would have been difficult then. Two would have sunk them. He tried not to think of them as small as Kaon, tiny and sweet, being left alone. It would have been horrifying, their anguish and fear. No one came to take them, no one who could afford to raise them. They had grown up there in state care, forgotten and lonely.

Sideswipe was the younger of the two by moments but he could have been years different from Sunstreaker. Sunny had taken the lead in the relationship, feeling every slight, the unbearable sense that he was rejected. He wore it like armor. He knew there were reasons somewhere but it didn't help. A son needed his parents and they couldn't come.

Or wouldn't.

They were together however a force of nature, two very dangerous 'teenagers' who liberated themselves at the first possible moment. Then they hit the streets and never looked back. Sunstreaker's plaintive, wistful remark about wishing Ratchet was his ada was sparkfelt and totally uncharacteristic of the big emotionally intense and cloistered mech.

Sideswipe on the other hand was a different kind of mech. He seemed to be more regular and fun. He was an athlete of the first kind. He was more open and less seemingly distrustful but many were the mechs who found out the hard way that even so, he was still dangerous in the extreme.

Especially then. They both were then.

The Autobots had saved them from themselves, turning their rage outward for the good of their people. What Sunstreaker couldn't express in words, he did with his art. He was the best possible genitor he could be, ensuring that his little kids weren't without anything, anytime, anywhere including himself. Especially himself. They would not feel inadequate and left out like their ada. Ever.

"Hey, Blue."

He looked up at Devcon who was standing nearby with a grin. "What's up, Dev?"

"Wanna go on patrol?" Dev asked as he nodded to the doorway where three other bots waited.

"Sure," Blue said rising to allow someone else on Home Guard duty to take his place. "Where are we going?"

"Into the Wasteland. I thought you might want to see where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grew up and became menaces to society. Did you know," he said as the two walked to the door to join the others for patrol, "that I had bounties on the twins but I never collected them."

"Why?" Bluestreak asked with a grin as they walked through the doors into the cold evening of the camp. The city and its destruction lay ahead and so did its weirdness and dangers.

"I liked them," Devcon said as they walked through the gates passing a number of Decepticons eating dinner out of boxes as they waited for their trucks to return.

Blue laughed loudly. "I can see that," he said as they began to disappear into the rubble and darkness of the shattered city. Several miles away was the newly rebuilt heart of Kaon and the HQ of the Decepticons for all time and places. They would prowl around the edges, then meet mechs Dev was cultivating on the other side. It would be fun.

-0-Paragon

He walked back onto the deck at Iacon moving toward the table where the work continued. He had spent three orns with Arrow and their infants. He was besotted by his babies and they were fond of him. They smiled when he held them. It was at moments like this that his internal turmoil was swift and hard. He wished his genitors could see them, these two little hostages to fortune. Maybe they would. He was like hundreds of millions of his own countrymen. He had no real idea that they were dead or alive. Like most of his countrymen, he didn't think of them at all because it was easier.

Until times like this when they haunted his dreams.

"What is the status of the mission?" he asked Prowl who was standing over the giant map of Everything.

"We are locked down in Independent State with the potential when the final check ins are called from those who were there from other stations to control 25% of this world," Prowl said. He straightened. "We also have Tyrest locked down now as well. All in all, very productive these past few. How are your infants?"

"Wonderful. Glorious," Paragon said with a slight grin. "We are both in love."

Prowl nodded. "You **do **know that they are loaners, right? I merely allow them to be farmed out when in truth they are all mine."

Paragon chuckled. "I have been aware of that for some time. I am honored with the trust you give to both of us on this matter."

Prowl grinned. "You and me both," he said with a chuckle of his own. Then he turned to the map. "This is what is happening so far," he said, then explained the fluid situation as it stood.

-0-In the rubble

"So basically … they are letting you **go**," Elita asked as she waited for a runabout to come get the group she had seen running from a gang across a rubble strewn open space. She and her team came forward to assist and added most of the gang to the rubble strewn on the open space before helping the exhausted frightened group to safety nearby.

The mech who seemed to be the leader of the group of eighteen individuals nodded. "We have been running toward where we heard you were for orns and orns. We have been spotted by Decepticons but they haven't come after us. They just watch us go past."

"interesting," Chromia said as she squatted in the rubble next to a femme with a small infant. Others sat on the rubble and bent steel, their faces etched with the fear that had become their life for longer than most of them could remember. "We're getting you out of here. If we go back the same way you came what's there?"

"At least four outposts for the Decepticons spaced widely apart. They man the highways and regulate traffic on them. The gangs steal anything and everything. If you go too slow they will catch you," he said with an anguished expression on his face. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how we can continue. I would give up if I thought you weren't going to help us. We're at the point of giving up."

"You're out of the game," Chromia said with a cold expression on her beautiful face. "We're getting you to safety, then we're going back to get the others. Who do you know that you want pulled out and where are they now?"

The mech looked at her struggling with belief, then he told her. There were many stuck in a small village almost 900 miles away and they needed help. They were mostly old and therefore less useful to the rebuild than others. They needed rescue as soon as possible.

A runabout appeared from nowhere settling down on the rubble. They stared at it, then the femmes and mech with Elita. Limping to it, hugging and praising their rescuers with all their sparks, they climbed in and the door shut. They would be at Hydrax Plateau, Camp Mercy #3 in less than half a breem. After a stay over in Amity to recuperate, they would be bridged to Mars and a new life.

The others would be fighting and shooting it out with a gang on their way to a small shelled village where elders were living as best they could all alone. Chromia would be leading the charge.

-0-TBC 5-29-15 **edited 6-2-15**

NOTES

ESL: desultory: drab, lank, not filled with ambition

besotted: awash in love, over the moon and out of your mind in love

Its close to mid 60's in Alaska right now which is about 75 everywhere else. Days are heading toward 24 hour sunlight. I am well pleased. Take care out there. Wear sunscreen. You will be glad when you're 40 and still look 20. :D:D:D (End of 'mommy' lecture mode) ;)


	461. Chapter 461

The Diego Diaries: Flux (dd4 462)

-0-On the hillside above a village that looked abandoned

Chromia nodded to Elita, then slipped into the darkness, two long blades in her servos. She would recon and let them know the situation in the village that had taken a long time to reach even with the assist of a medical shuttle. They had passed the word that a catastrophe could be in progress with elderly pretty much abandoned. Elita and her team crouched on the hillside listening to Chromia explain what she was seeing.

:No one seems to be here. Or maybe they're inside the hovels. There are structures here that could be shelters but it looks very rough, E: she said as she slipped from shadow to shadow without a sound. When she reached one of them, she leaned down to peer inside. Switching her optics to see in the darkness, she winced. :You better get here. I have elderly and they don't look good:

Elita and the others came down the hillside heading toward the village that didn't appear to have anyone there but those left behind.

Moments later, they stood in the open space around which all of the shelters seemed to face. Elita had entered a hovel and found four elders there, three of them appearing to be suffering from what they were finding to be situational dementia. One of them, a little mech sat staring at his servos like they were brand new to his experience. Two others lay on the ground staring into the distance utterly unaware that anyone was there and one was sifting through sticks that they had apparently collected thinking they were important.

They were in really bad shape but so was everyone else. None of them were able to connect with their surroundings and none of them could speak to anyone else who might be with them. There were energon containers sitting around, some of which looked new but they weren't touched. No one in the small village appeared to understand what they were for. Chromia came out with a tiny mech in her arms who stared vacantly into the sky without understanding of anything or anyone. She glanced at Chromia. "When is the shuttle coming?"

"Its nearly here," Elita said as she stood guard over the growing group of little mechs and femmes, all old and all in terrible condition. "I hear it now." She turned and ran outside blinking her lights to draw the ship to their spot. In the distance all of them could see a habitation area where lights indicated industry.

Medics poured out of the shuttle running to where the group was huddled, some of them trying to stray away, heading toward something that seemed only to exist in their confused processors. They bent to the task as Elita regrouped. "I think they have someone taking care of them and they're in the park down there."

The others nodded. "What do you want to do? I want to go there and get their family members. Then leave this place after a few grenades take care of it."

"I agree. We're going down there. We'll call for another shuttle, then head down. Guns subbed but for me and you, Chromia. Point them down to the ground and bring up the rear. We go in, find them and leave," Elita said. "No provocations."

"Just going there will be provocative, E," Hound said. "We could start a fight. If we wait for them to come, they will return and we can get them then."

"That's true, Hound, but consider if they don't come back and consider who doesn't get rescued if we don't move on this? Others are waiting just as bad," Chromia said as she ached for a fight.

Elita grinned. "Ever the voice of reason, Hound. I think we need to move on this. I fear what we haven't found yet. The minutes we spend here could doom someone else in another place." She turned to the medics working to get someone up into the vessel who was trying to explain something that made zero sense. "We're going to need another ship to come here when we call, probably with gun boat escort. Have them expedite my call. It might be the difference in a fight or not."

The medic nodded. "I'll tell them myself."

"Are you good? We need to go down there and find the rest of them," Chromia said. He nodded. Then the team turned and began to jog down the road that lead to the town nearby. By the time they were halfway there, the patients would be well on their way to Polyhex and intensive care.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

Devcon listened to the call, then turned to the others. "We have to go. A runabout is coming."

They turned to run to a clearer area and waited until the lights of a ship could be seen. It lowered, then they clambered inside. It sped off into the night making for Elita's team who were crouched on a hillside outside a small town and manufacturing area nearby.

-0-A few moments later

Elita led her team toward the town, her gun pointed to the ground as behind her the others followed. Hound and Chromia brought up the rear. From another direction Devcon and his team circled as Bluestreak took up position on a mound of rubble that gave him a clear field below. The town itself was reasonably restored, the home of the local garrison and the managers of the industries that ran here full time.

No one was on the streets as they walked in on the main road, their sensors interlocked. Each of them covered a piece of the scene, a practice learned long ago. As they began to enter the main street of the town, a movement caught their optics. They froze as some of them turned with guns pointed at the sound.

Stepping out of the warehouse where they were getting boxes of parts for something two small femmes walked. They couldn't see over the boxes, so they continued onward. When they reached the street they startled, the boxes falling onto the ground with a crash. They stared at the strange soldiers with terror stricken faces.

"We're here to help you," Elita said moving closer.

The two little femmes gripped each other stepping back slightly. "Who are you? Are you from Prime?" one asked.

"We are," Chromia said moving to peer inside the warehouse. "Are you two alone?"

"We are," the other said.

"We found elders in a village near here," Hound said nodding in the direction of the town they just left. "They're all alone."

That is when the little femmes burst into tears.

-0-A moment later

Devcon and his group knelt on the ground as they waited for the little femmes to stop crying. "There's only a few of the garrison at the factories. I don't know where the rest are but they aren't here," he said.

A femme looked at them with anguished optics. "We can't go back to the town. Our elders are there all alone."

"They aren't now. We took them to a camp for medical attention," Arcee said kneeling down beside them.

One of them glanced at her with an incredible expression of relief. "We had to work. One of the soldiers wants us to do more and more. The others … its like they don't care. Some of us from our village have fled. They're heading toward Polyhex. They told us they would send help. All we had to do was what we're doing. Some of us sneak energon to our elders when we can but mostly we can't because one of the soldiers won't let us. We have to get the others and leave here. Can we go with you?" she asked piteously.

"Yes," Arcee said with a nod.

"Not without the others. I won't go without them," the other femme said fearfully.

"We're all going. All of us," Elita said as she stood. "You two stay here and we'll get the others. We have a ship coming when we get the others and we can leave. We'll put a watch for anyone heading toward Polyhex. How many are we looking for?"

"Three mechs. My atar and two others," the first little femme said. "I'm so afraid for them. They had no food or guns."

"We'll find them," Hound said. "When did they leave?"

"Last night," the other femme said hopefully. "They were going to follow the highway to the big junction."

"We should catch them then. Dev, go get them," Elita said.

He nodded, then arose and with three of his mechs turned and was lost in the shadows almost immediately. Elita watched them go, then looked at the femmes. "Hound, watch these two in the warehouse. We'll get the others. If you hear shooting, you are optional to join in."

Hound nodded, then the group turned and melted into the darkness themselves. The femmes rose moving closer to Hound. "Do you think they can do this?" one asked.

"Elita and her team wrote the book on extractions, sparkling," Hound said gently. "Let's go inside and wait." They turned together and entered the warehouse finding a place to sit and wait. While they did, the two femmes would tell Hound the story of their lives and he would tell them of the colony that was going to be their home shortly.

-0-Outside the warehouse facility nearby

Elita stared at the big buildings where she could see bursts of light from arc welders flashing here and there. A guard who had been lounging on a stack of pallets nearby stood up and staring at them uneasily slowly began to come closer. "You Autobots?" he asked.

Elita nodded. "We are. Who's the boss here?"

"He's not here. No one is in charge," he said walking closer. He paused before them, then looked around. "Is it true that Prime is here with food and medical aid?"

Elita nodded. "He is. Its available to anyone smart enough to choose the right side now." She had seen his type, someone who was tired and aggravated with his situation.

He nodded, then peered over his shoulder. "I … want to choose," he said looking at her with resignation. "I'm so hungry."

She nodded, then squeezed his arm. "How many are in there and will anyone give us any slag? We're here for all the civilians."

"No," he replied with greater hope. "No one will. Do you want me to get them?"

Elita grinned slightly. "Take some of my people. We want everyone. No one is left behind. Not one civilian or any 'Con that wants to leave."

He nodded, then turned hustling with revived hopefulness toward the factory, several Autobots in pursuit. Elita grinned. "This might be the easiest extraction ever."

It would be.

-0-Two breems later

They landed at the pad for shuttles at Camp Mercy #2 in Polyhex. The camp was in full swing and the city sprawling nearby in tightly organized rows of tents was alive with residents. They had landed gently, then were swarmed by orderlies and techs. The elders were already here in intensive care for massive infusions of energon and supplements designed to put the breaks on situational dementia with which all of them were afflicted. There was no word yet on the three missing civilians but Dev would find them.

The doors opened and the passengers began to step down. They were overwhelmed at the sight before them of an enormous city-sized mechanism who was part hospital, part command center and part refinery. Everyone seemed to know where to go and they walked past in a hurry. The group was gathered including 24 defecting Decepticons and their families. Some half of them were bachelors while the rest stood huddled with infants and bonds watching things mutely.

The sick were taken away, the ambulatory gathering with a medic who would take them inside. The two femmes clung to the servos of two very tired mechs. When the shuttles were emptied, they walked onward toward their new life. They would be seen here, housed in the tent city and when their families were complete taken to Mars with the elders who would be on their way to recovery. Before they got very far, the two femmes ran back and hugged everyone, delivering for their exhausted group the endless thanks they all felt. Then they ran back to help the others to the hospital.

"I like doing this," Elita said. "That was an easy extraction."

Chromia nodded …

They walked out to where Elita and her group was standing, half a dozen hard looking Autobot femmes and a few Autobot mechs who looked like they knew what war looked like. Both sides stared at moment, then the first mech looked at her. "What do we do now?" he asked as the others nodded.

"First, we're taking the civilians. I want you to shut down the factory so nothing blows up. Secondly, I want you to tell me why you didn't go after the three mechs who left to find help from us. Mechs and femmes are running away from their jobs all over this planet and they aren't being chased down. Why?"

They looked at her and the others, then each other. The mech they first met, one they would know as Spaulding shrugged. "Why should we? What the frag has anyone done for us? You're here with big guns and city-formers. The show is over. Why should we make things more miserable for everyone when its clear to me that the game is over?"

The others nodded. "We have been here forever. Nothing has ever gotten better and Megatron is gone. Where did he go?" one asked.

"I'm glad he's gone. He's decimating the troops. What the frag did we ever do that earned that treatment? Frag him and the rest. Prime is here and its only a matter of time. There's nothing left to do but end this. I am not going to chase civilians who want a better life. I do too," another mech said.

The others nodded. "What do we do to join up with you? I don't even know what this slag was all about anymore. There's nothing but endless slag forever. The Decepticons can shove it," a big mech said. The murmur for that was firm and defiant.

"You help us get them out of here, give your oath to Prime and help us. If you frag with us or you change your mind the Matrix will take your spark," Chromia said with her usual 'gentility'.

They nodded. "Sounds good to me," Spaulding said. "I have family. Some of us do. Can they come too? I'm not going without them."

"Go get them. The rest of you help us," Elita said as half the 'Cons turned to run into the night nearby. They were back almost immediately with family and friends who lived with them on station. That alone signaled a sea change for the Decepticons, that some of them weren't hiding their families any longer. They would load up in two shuttles, a medical one and a gun boat, then leave the area in darkness heading for the promised land.

Two joors later a big mech would walk into the camp, then pause. There would be no lights, no posted guard, no familiar sights and sounds from the factories. He would look with fear and find no one left, neither civilians or troops. He would stand a moment feeling the fear, then turn and run into the night. He would disappear into Cybertron changing himself as best he could. There would be no forgiving him for what happened, none whatsoever from his faction. He would find a berth on a pirate ship and go off to maraud with them. That they were heading toward Prime's colony wouldn't be made known to him for some time.

-0-TBC 5-30-15 **edited 6-2-15**


	462. Chapter 462

The Diego Diaries: The Grind (Dd4 462)

-0-Stuff

They weren't hard to find on the road heading toward Polyhex. They were three mechs moving with brittle determination toward the Autobot lines. They had families, elders and nothing to lose by the time that Dev and his team caught up with them. They sat on a pile of bricks waiting for a shuttle sharing a flask of high grade that Dev carried.

"Thanks," one of them said handing the metal flask back. "I can't remember the last time I had a drink."

Dev nodded. "I know. But things are turning. Tell me something … why aren't the 'Cons coming after you? No one seems to be after those of you who run for it."

The mech nodded. "No one cares. Most of us know you have landed and no one on the ground has any ideas that you aren't here to take Cybertron back. No one on the 'Con side has the stomach for war again. No one feels like the 'Cons are worth it anymore. The 'Cons live only slightly better than us. They're waiting to see what happens. I'm not saying they won't fight you but it seems they're waiting for something to happen. I wouldn't want to be the leadership and count on the loyalty of their troops. I don't think it exists anymore. At least in the rank and file. The officers maybe … the one at our camp is pretty ruthless. The others when he isn't around aren't."

Dev nodded, then looked up. The sky was dark but the running lights of a shuttle were clear to see. Soon they would all be on board and heading for the others who were waiting for them in Polyhex. It would be a glorious reunion.

-0-Ops Center, Iacon, Camp #6, Cybertron

Optimus Prime sat as Elita and Devcon joined him. "What did you find out so far?"

"I talked to civilians we rescued from a village on the main highway to Stanix. They said that with notable exceptions most of the troops they saw were tired of everything and waiting to see who was going to win. They don't have the stamina for another war here and they aren't die hard loyalists either. They seem to be waiting to see what happens because they see our presence here as your desire to take back Cybertron. They don't appear to be too heavily opposed to the idea."

Elita nodded. "That follows what the garrison soldiers told us. Being here with such force has made them cautious and maybe even in some level hopeful that things will change. Food and medical attention is a big deal. They have some idea of what we live like on Mars but its mostly just speculation. They don't really know."

"Then we need to step up our game. We need to have the local garrison commanders and regional controls meet up for the next ten ship sites. Maybe we can show them some hospitality and a film or two of Autobot City. It might be enough to make them think about their allegiances or at the very least show them the error of making things hard when we come," Optimus replied.

"You might include others as well. They can always say no," Elita said. "Maybe we can slather on some of the effort we applied to Soundwave. How about having them come for the orn to Autobot City?"

Prowl smirked slightly. "It might be useful to put on a real effort, dinner, tours, etc. Maybe they can see what they face along with what they're missing."

"I like that idea. Prowl, you, Alor, Paragon and Elita work it out. We can make it a day trip. Maybe it might take several to get everyone in who comes. Don't make the groups too big. Nothing more than twenty at a time. Maybe do it by regions. Couch it around the camps that we want to land. Include more junior officers as well. We can handle the security if they come with sour moods."

They sat troubleshooting the plan, then broke to go their separate ways. Operation Undermine the Slaggers was underway.

-0-Ratchet

He sat sipping his 'tea' as the last of the really hard cases were passed onward to recovery. They were getting less intense patients now, the ones who had 'normal' dings and hurts rather than catastrophic cases that required speed and intense effort to prevent death. He turned to walk out the door and nearly collided with Ironhide. "Hi, Handsome. I vaguely remember I used to frag you once in a while."

"I remember something like that too. Once. Maybe," Ironhide said as he hugged Ratchet tightly. "You done here?"

"For now. Everyone else is in the groove. They're meeting and exceeding if I say so myself," Ratchet replied.

"Let's go to Autobot City for the night. You free?" he asked with a grin.

"Can we skip school or will we get detention?" Ratchet asked as he put his cup down.

"I'm on the school board. You get a pass," Ironhide said as they walked out to leave. The trip to the city was short through a bridge and they stepped out into the bright sunlight of a mid morning in The City. Walking toward their apartment, they dropped into RTR Tools for a catch up and a hug, then headed homeward.

The great grandies were out and about doing their 'rounds' as Docker like to call it: breakfast out after taking the infants to school, then the library, the clubs, the senior center, home for lunch and a nap, a movie/club or game after, then time for the infants. It was a well loved routine, one all four looked forward to every orn. The afternoon rodeo with infants, riding lessons, singing/language lessons for a certain lovely little Seeker mech and all around hoo-hawing with the sparklings was also much loved.

They entered their apartment and looked around almost as if they were visiting someone elses house. There were three more infants here, all of them heavily involved in school and school activities … there were notes about science club and swim teams on the dinner table, all of it news to their genitors.

"I tell you, Ironhide … we've missed too much. Swim teams and science club. What kind of genitors are we?" Ratchet asked as he read through the notes from school that had accumulated. "That doesn't even count horse riding and all of Sunspot's cultural stuff. We're getting behind."

Ironhide who was going through the mail and e-mail on the monitor nodded. "I hate this."

"You and me both. Wanna 'face?" Ratchet asked as he neatened the table.

"Yep. **I AM IRONHIDE!"** He paused to look around. Then he looked at Ratchet with a smokey optic. **"I WANNA FRAG!"**

Ratchet grinned. "You sweet talking mech, you."

"I am," he said with a preen.

-0-Several moments and much Greco-Roman 'foreplay' later …

"You still have it, Ironhide."

"I wasn't aware I had lost it." -IH with a smug grin

(Grin) "You're a smug slagger, I will hand it to you." -R

"Consider that I had a spartan life until here. Then in the space of about three years or so, I became the atar of 12 younglings. You do the math, old mech."

(Huge guffaw) "When you put it that way ..."

The sound of a door opening brought both of them to their peds. Walking out with a curious expression, Ratchet paused. "Alie. What the frag brought you here?"

"We're having a convention." Alor smiled brilliantly. **"I GET TO PROVIDE THE MUSIC! ISN'T LIFE GREAT!?"**

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who appeared behind him in the hallway. "If you say so. Is it a costume party?"

"I wish," Alor said glancing at his son. "You look like you just fragged. Am I interrupting something?"

"**ADA!"** -Ironhide, aghast. Yes, he could become embarrassed by his mom

"I love that he can still blush," Alor said linking his arm through Ratchet's. "You have been appointed to the concessions committee. We're putting on a fancy ball for the commanders of the garrisons on Cybertron."

"I have been? Since when?" Ratchet said as Alor turned to leave dragging him along as well

"Since I said so. Ironhide? Don't dawdle." They both walked out of the room leaving Ironhide standing by himself.

Ironhide blinked, then grinned. "I don't dawdle," he said as he walked out the door. He caught them at the elevator, then rode downward to head toward Industrial City #1.

-0-In a catering firm

They sat with Rampage explaining the circumstances of the upcoming event(s). That is, Alor explained while Ironhide and Ratchet tried out a new sample plate that Rampage was experimenting with. It was something called a 'cheese plate' and was **DELICIOUS** with a capital **D**. Or so they would relate before they left.

"That is what we want to do. Most of them are officers of varying degrees of loyalty at the moment. We are going to be landing ships in their territories so we want to under cut them as much as possible before we do. This dinner and the ones that follow as we organize those that agree to come will be held in the Tower In The Sky Restaurant in Iacon so that they can drool over the colony as they dine and chat. This will be when night falls so the city will still be seen even as the lights come on. The events of the day leading up to it will be tours and the like. That's being organized by Prowl and Paragon."

Rampage nodded. "This sounds great. I think the mix of human and high caste Cybertronian food is a good thing. I have an idea of what you want. Do you want a cocktail before dinner? Will they have a meet and greet before they sit down? How formal do you want the service? We can have an open bar all through the event."

"I was thinking a meet and greet with bar and cocktails. I'm going to be playing music before dinner anyway. That will be nice. Nothing like keeping them off balance with a bit of formality. I think the service should be formal with courses served and drinks accordingly. Show them that high caste treatment is open to everyone here. Your food alone is worth the price of admission."

Rampage grinned. "Thanks. Its fun to turn it back on them."

Alor nodded. "How is the effort? You're making a lot of food for Cybertron. I have seen mechs open their boxes and look that close to tears."

Rampage nodded. "We're geared for this. We had a contingency plan for this drawn up a while back with Magnus in case we had to produce food for emergency use back on Cybertron. You have to have a dead processor to not understand that Prime is heading for reclamation of the planet."

Alor nodded. "I know. It's all much appreciated as will your effort with this. Please express this to your teams."

"I will," he said. "When can we expect the first group? I am going to organize a formal dinner and get the teams in place. We can use the kitchens at the restaurant there."

"We will begin the first in four orns. We have almost everyone contacted for that group in agreement to come." Alor arose. "Get your snoot out of the food, son of mine. We have to get the rest of our project underway. Thank you, Rampage." He grabbed Ratchet's arm and the two sauntered out.

Ironhide who had eaten half the cheese plate grinned. "That's good stuff, Rampage," he said putting the tray on the table. "I like that soft stuff."

"The humans call it brie." Rampage grinned as Ironhide slapped his servo in parting. He stood, then took the tray. Turning to his assistant who was taking notes, he grinned. "We're going to work cheese into the menu, Stel. We have the Ironhide seal of approval."

Stel grinned, then added that note to the list.

-0-On the way to Iacon, Seven Cities District, Primal Colony of Mars

They rode the train on their way to the Tower in the Sky. It was a mostly empty car as the shifts had changed earlier and infants were in school.

"That cheese looked good, son," Alor said with a grin as he sat on a seat with his peds on another.

"That brie cheese … that was tasty but a bit on the messy side. I could eat that a lot," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I'll get you a bunch, Only One," Ratchet said as he stood holding an overhead strap.

"You are a good bond, Ratchet. I almost approve," Alor said with a chuckle.

"Of who? Me or Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a smile.

"Ironhide, of course," he replied.

**"OH HA, HA! SLAG IRONHIDE!**" the big mech said with a grin of his own. "Slag Ironhide, **CHAOS BRINGER OF THE AUTOBOTS!"**

"That you are, son," Alor said rising to step off at their station. "Come along like a nice youngster and I'll get you some of your favorite candy at The Clever Confectionaires on M Street."

Ironhide chuckled. "You play dirty."

"I know you," Alor said as they climbed the stairs to the street. It was a nice walk to the tower of the restaurant on D and Tenth Street and a short ride up to the three level marvel that had seen a three level dive by Orion into their fountain. It was the perfect place to hold a party where the point was to impress the invited guests. Sitting with the manager, they arranged for the restaurant to become diplomatic central for the as-yet unknown number of parties that would be held to win the cooperation and perhaps the defection of the garrison commanders.

It would also be the first time for those who already were on their side to come and be feted as well. They would come and help manage the as yet uncommitted posing as some themselves. Decal and 21 were already gathering names for them to invite, making trips to their locations to speak to the leadership.

It was going to be epic.

Or not.

-0-Later that morning in the Diner On The Corner, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prime, Paragon, Prowl, Ratchet, Blackjack, Alor, Ironhide, Elita, Ultra Magnus, Devcon, Kup, Hercy, Springer, Drift, Jetta, Jazz and Blaster sat together to eat lunch and troubleshoot their planning. As they did 21, Decal, Tallo and Dem-C walked in to join them. They marveled at the menu, placed their orders, then grinned at everyone there. "This is great."

"This is normal," Alor said with a grin.

"So we're finding out," Tallo said. "I wish I had known earlier."

Food arrived along with drinks so they dug in a bit. Then 21 looked at Prime. "I have commitments from 33 officers who are either garrison commanders or oversee multiple garrisons. I am waiting for confirmations from the Manganese Mountains and the Sea of Mercury."

"That's good news. "We're going to be beginning in four orns. I am aware that those who have joined us will come as if they were still deciding. Thank you for your good work. It would be good to have as much intel as we can before this begins."

21 nodded. "We're on it. What about getting the word out when they get back? You mentioned films of the colony... sports and the like."

"We're putting them together," Jazz said as Blaster nodded. "We will have them available before they come. We can even broadcast them in the camp mess halls on Cybertron."

"When do you want to start showing the refugees what the colony is like, Optimus?" Blaster asked.

"I would like to do it right now but I'm afraid there would be unrest by multitudes wanting to come before we can house them decently. I don't believe it would be wise to break the status quo by taking away masses of individuals from the planet no matter how much we want to." He looked at Prowl. "What is the status of the echoes of a new migration coming."

Prowl vented a soft sigh. "It's a monster, sir," he said quietly.

No one spoke for a moment.

-0-TBC 5-31-15** edited 6-1-15**


	463. Chapter 463

The Diego Diaries: Grind (Dd4 463)

-0-At a meeting to sort details

No one spoke for a moment.

"What constitutes 'a monster'?" Springer asked with concern.

"We are now plotting the echoes across a sector using the distance in a formula along with the density of the signal returns and other factors that I won't bore you with to formulate the size of migrations. This one rings to the tune of twice the size of any we have ever had. Given that the biggest we had was over one million ..." Prowl trailed off, overcome along with everyone else at the ghastly possibilities.

"Frag," Blackjack said as others nodded. "What is the housing situation like?"

Jetta who had already been told and had been working in his accustomed manner orn and night looked at them with a slight concern. "Right now, we can house 1.5 million individuals and their families. We are short half a million to two thirds of a million habitations. We have to get on it and we are. The Seven Cities North location is our ace in the hole and we are well into the ground game for the Seven Cities West plan that we have been at since we signed off on North. If we can raise that one it is bigger than most of the others by at least 1 million inhabitants potentially. We have it worked out but I still lose recharge over it."

"You don't recharge," Ratchet said with a grin. "I have the tune up reports to prove it, slagger."

"I gave up on him a while back," Elita said with a grin.

It was silent a moment as Prime considered the situation. "We have to bring them in a bit at a time. We have to refuel and care for those out there and make it clear that we are bringing them in. We can take the worst off here and the rest through Gliese. Any who are up to it and ready to come will be brought ahead but it has to be in such a manner that we can absorb them decently."

"I have prioritized the new cities," Ultra Magnus said. "We have such a population that we can do multiple scenarios and accomplish all the goals inherent. With every migration we have that many more servos and skills. It can be a blessing if we manage the flow into the colony. A flood will be disastrous. Doing it in a managed fashion will make it feasible."

"What is the time line for Seven Cities West?" Prowl asked.

We are going to be building two cities at a time in the seven city configuration. All of them will be bigger than Metroplex so they will require a great deal of effort and more time than the others which follow his footprint. We will finish two at a time, then move on to the next two. It will be the best possible situation to have housing always available rather than raise all of them at the same time and have nothing finished. We are almost ready to do the last finishes on one of the cities and getting there at the other. It will be a push but everyone understands it," Jetta said.

"Very well," Prime said. "I think I would like the Seekers to do the preliminary work on the migration when it gets into the range where we usually greet them. Maybe we can send out a team to contact them and get a feel for the make up of the group. If its in trouble or there are disastrous aspects in its midst we can go for it sooner. They can begin the negotiations for understanding how they will be brought here. When we get a feel for them I will broadcast and then we can show them what is waiting for them when they come. I want to know the danger they might pose with rabble in their midst if they have any."

"I'll get with Starscream," Magnus said.

They chatted, ate, troubleshot tons of problems, then broke up to spend their time making crooked things straight.

-0-School

He stood by the sandbox staring at the soft golden grains beckoning him. It was play time and with his personal aides (human and Cybertronian) standing near him to intervene if anything required it, Niall Graham, Junior, very small and almost two years old considered what to do. Nearby were a number of toys, his friends and a toy shovel. He turned, then ran to it, struggling to pick it up. It was bigger and heavier than usual for a human child given that the sparklings in his class were larger than him but he hefted it anyway.

Noodling back to the box, he clambered over and began to try to dig. The shovel was too much. Standing nearby watching him with the usual 'motherly' impulse that small very young girls sometimes possessed, Uraya, Iacon and Hero considered among themselves how to help him. With a nod to each other they ran to the sandbox and clambered in. They would help him dig holes all over it while he pointed out the spots where they had to go. His aides would be pleased. So would everyone else. He was the only sparkling human in the school. The others were at Earth 1 but for him. He was a learning curve for everyone.

-0-In a language lesson

The instructor held the cards and the kids spelled them. Then they tried to pronounce the words they made together. They listened carefully to the instructor pronounce them, then tried again. They were actually getting the hang of most of the endless numbers of sounds that electronic language consisted of and the possibility that they could speak some Neocybex began to grow amongst the faculty. They would be able to read it with more ease than thought but the speaking was still anyone's guess.

Sandy spelled the word for the picture held up for her, getting all of the named symbols for the sounds correct. She tried to pronounce it, got most of it right, then it was Annabelle's turn. They would sit for a joor going over the lessons, then book it for the pool. There was going to be a swim team and they wanted to represent. They would be the smallest slowest team in their school.

-0-Temple of Primus, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The class walked out heading for the subway back to their school. Rambler walked with his best friend, Cycle. They were both music students and played in the school band. They took lessons from Amma Alor when he was in along with half a dozen other dedicated students and both were going to be on their school track team. Science Club was a given along with their once decaorn music practices at the university in one of the enclosed music studio rooms with the adult music students who were learning to be teachers and composers.

The group reached the Temple Metro and disappeared down below just as Prowl, Paragon and Elita rounded the corner heading from lunch to The Fortress. Such was another orn in The City.

-0-Elsewhere about the same time

Ten former Decepticon youths walked through the Mall of Metroplex marveling at the diversity of shops as well as products made and displayed by their people. They were living in high caste comfort in a barracks apartment and eating food that no one would have been allowed to eat in the past. Mechs and femmes had shops, some of them huge and they ran them as if they were in Iacon or Capital City in the past. The place was immaculate and swinging.

Products were available that were geared to their tastes and needs. The economy was booming and everyone who could worked at something they wanted to do. They walked in and out of stores, taking candy and other snacks with them which they chose and were given without paying for it. It was an astonishing experience for a group that had been used to living where and how they were ordered. Plenty wasn't even a word in their vocabulary. Deprivation however was.

They walked out and continued eating their snacks on the street as two of their mentors followed as per protocols. They were going to have to choose a path in an orn or so, school or work. All of them were healthy and capable. When they did the Former Decepticon Association would monitor them from a distance. They were still considered marginal among the membership. The kids wouldn't know they were being watched however. None of the marginals ever did.

-0-In The Prison Control Center, Autobot Military Prison, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on chairs waiting for the verdict. They were part of Maelstrom's crew, three big mechs that just liked to fight. They jumped on each other at the slightest pretense and had been hauled out after being tazed. Now they waited for the warden, Gee-Gee to drop the hammer. She looked at the reports, then the three. "You aren't going to change are you." She stated rather than asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" one of them asked. "We're bored so we keep our skills up."

"You have a list of chores as a class 3 prisoner to choose from. You haven't. If you're bored from inactivity no one is to blame but you," she replied with a firm tone and optic.

"No one wants to do hard labor," another said.

"Working in the construction pits isn't hard labor. There are breaks and you only work about five joors a day. Your objections are slag," she replied.

They shrugged. "We like to fight."

"Well, that's too bad. We don't. You are to be taken to ad-seg and left there until you get a clue. Good bye," she said as the guards stepped closer.

The three mechs stood up grudgingly, then insulted Gee-Gee all the way out the door. She stared at them, then shook her helm. "They aren't going to change. Journey, put in a request for Processor Health to come here to do an evaluation on some of these prisoners. I want personality testing, emotional and mental health screenings and I want to know if we have permanently delinquent individuals here."

Journey who was assistant warden and kept notes during disciplinary hearings did and added these three to his growing list of questionable inmates. It would get bigger over time.

-0-On Cybertron, networking

They transformed and passed the guards to enter the camps of mechs they knew along the Sea of Rust. They were taking temperatures, outlining for those in charge of far flung places what Prime was offering in terms of a parlay. It would be held off world at his colony with access through the space bridges. He guaranteed their safety and return through the Matrix Oath.

Commanders and their adjutants as well as other junior officers and/or cronies gathered to see what was being offered and ask dozens of questions. Yes, there was a number of metro-formers here delivering medical and food aid to everyone including 'Con soldiers. Yes, they were improving everyone's lot for miles around wherever they were landed and it included their side as well. You could go inside and eat every orn if you followed the rules. They fixed your hurts and your dependents without a word of rejection or complaint. They did good work too and were friendly about it.

"What do we have to do?" was the $64,000.00 question.

"Go there, listen and ask questions, then allow the camps to come to your district and help the locals."

Given the preface of what to expect and how the Autobots acted and shared, the interest was high among those who had influence and power on the ground. Names were gathered and added to a growing list. What had been 33 now numbered over 100. There would be many trips for groups to Prime's stronghold. They would go there with no expectations and when they came back, that would be the moment of truth.

Dem-C and Decal transformed and drove off heading for more camps. When they reached the magic number of 125 they would turn back to their own area. They would deliver the names and locations of possibles to Prime as well as all the intel that they were gathering.

First, no one believed that the Cause could hold together. Since Megatron was not around the troops had become bolder. They were waiting to see what happened to change the dreary sameness of life in an army that would kill you if you made mistakes or even if you didn't. Decimation had broken the spell for more bots than even the Autobots had hoped for. They were in turmoil and things could go the other way easily but the situation was now fluid.

Secondly, they were hungry. The quality of food grade energon they were receiving from the truckers was astonishing. Just drinking it for a couple of orns was enough to make them feel better. Better nutrition helped to make better thought processes. Better thinking meant the show could careen either way.

Thirdly, the truckers had taken their tales of what was happening to the four corners of the world. They had told of plenty given freely. Superior food and superior equipment made it possible. The camps had to be seen to be believed, the truckers said. They gave us food that they had never seen before, food that tasted astonishingly good. Their hurts were addressed and the Autobot guards were easy to talk to.

Though most of them knew a psy-ops when it was in front of them, they didn't care. The drivers were convinced that this was the best thing that had happened to them since forever. Those listening were hearing it from their own side and it gnawed at their confidence and commitment. They were even helping families of their own soldiers. Soldiers were bringing their families out of hiding now.

In the end, they had the possibility of malleable clay waiting to come to Prime's colony. The rumors about it said that there was football in giant stadiums. There was good housing and work like on Cybertron before The Fall. The difference it was said was that bots could choose and you got to live decently in good apartments and go to places once forbidden like restaurants, bars, stores and theaters. They could also go to school themselves and have their kids in school too. They even said it was the law. You could do what you wanted and no one killed or beat you when you made mistakes. There was a race track where they raced cards that hadn't been run in eons, some including stars like Blurr.

The land was made of gold while milk and honey flowed like water. There was justice and you didn't have to look over your shoulder. That is what they all heard. They intended to find out for themselves. While they waited, their intensity for their own side dropped. When civilians ran, they didn't chase them. Maybe Prime had a better life for them and they could run too. They weren't going to be the ones who would have to explain themselves to Prime, that they weren't criminals who ran down agonized civilians for a leader that wasn't even here.

Most of them anyway.

Lastly, there were many ready to build their own kingdoms in response to Soundwave's underwhelming leadership and the uncertainty that was everywhere they looked. There were many ready to go criminal and join the gangsters who controlled the black market and in some cases, territory and towns. They were ready to cut loose from the situation they were drowning in and do something else even if it meant pirating off world.

All over Cybertron commanders and their staff members waited for the call to come to a camp and take a journey into a new possibility. Those who could make trouble were kept in the dark. No one told Soundwave either. All they wanted to do was see for themselves. That was all they wanted to do. If even a small part of it was true then it would be a game changer.

For most of them.

-0-TBC 6-1-15 **edited 6-2-15**

NOTES:

Guest: I am going to be bringing all the threads in and out. I have about a dozen laying here and even if I am on one, the others are running at the same time. That is why I weave them in and out. When one group is doing something that I am showing and telling in the segment you are reading, the other threads are going too. Their parents will be tracked and that will come back in. Cybertron needs to stabilize first. I have about a dozen things to keep spinning here and that doesn't even count Prima and the others. :D:D:D More to come!

ESL: decimation: the Roman Army practice of lining up troops in rows and killing every tenth soldier in cold blood to teach a lesson to the others.

$64,000.00 question: a game show asked questions of contestants on early television in the 1950's which was very popular. It was also rigged. The winner was the one who could answer the $64,000.00 question and win that money.


	464. Chapter 464

The Diego Diaries: Grind (Dd4 464)

-0-Terra

He walked out of the school with an infant on his arm. Prowler had tweeted so loudly in surprise that his big old pa was coming to get him that adults had walked out of rooms nearby to come see what was what. He hugged his face to Ironhide's as the big mech grinned. He was as close to tears as Prowler. "Thanks for taking care with this while the mission is on. I will try and be here when I can."

"We understand, Ironhide," Tempo said sympathetically. He was the director of the new school location for out program infants in their program. They had expanded into a building across the street from the Circle Preparatory Academy that was designed to meet the needs of those who chose the 'take out' program as Ratchet had so humorously called it.

"**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL BAD, OLD MECH! I AM IRONHIDE! I DO TAKEOUT!"**

Laughter was good medicine.

They walked out together and hit The Clever Confectionaires on M Street for their morning cookie. Lunch was coming up but he had eaten earlier so he would spend his time going over the orn's lessons … green, the number 2, the names and recognition of three Cybertronian animals on cards with great colorful images, skipping, gripping a handle and carrying a little bucket which he was supposed to fill with little round colorful balls … Ironhide was supposed to count them after Prowler got to two … modeling … its a good thing … they would have to hit the Circle store for a bucket and round colorful balls ... then they would go to the Temple and look at the statues. The character part of their curriculum included hanging out with the AllSpark which had consistently shown a partiality to infants and animals, often flickering with energy in their presence.

They reached M Street which was one block away from the schools. Entering the big candy store, they ogled the offerings and chose their cookies. Ironhide himself chose fudge both with nuts and plain, something new called 'turtles*', rust sticks of three different sizes and flavors and something called truffles*. He stowed them in his subspace and made a note to take them to his 'mech cave', a place he was jonesing to utilize at least once before Prowler graduated college.

They walked out as Ironhide texted his ada about making up candy collections as gifts to the commanders and other fraggers coming their way in less than four orns. Nothing like making big boys cry he said at the end. He got a message back that sort of vined out into the big world as he walked through the mid morning pre-noon crowds heading to the kid park at Metroplex, Prowler's favorite.

:Ironhide, you had an idea. **CONGRATULATIONS!** I love it, you clever youngling, you. I forwarded it to Prowl and Optimus. -Ma:

Ironhide snorted. His ada was on a roll today. A party with music and the like even if it included 'Cons was still a party. His genitors were famed for their parties, another thing they had in common with Ratchet. He liked to party too. He, Ironhide? He liked to get loaded and tell jokes with a lampshade on his helm. **HE WAS IRONHIDE! HE DID DO KARAOKE!**

When he was drunk enough.

He looked at his son who was nom-noming on a cookie. He paused to grin at his big old pa and as he did Ironhide felt tears fall inside. He missed this like fury. Then the messages came back in spades.

:Ironhide, you had a good idea. I am supposing that you will want to design the boxes?: -Prowl (Pr)

:It crossed my processor: -Ironhide (IH) (It didn't but he was game. He liked candy)

:Ironhide, I'll help you: Optimus (OP) (He liked candy too)

:Sounds good. I got some fudge and stuff. I'll bring it to Ops Center and we can taste test it: -IH

:Sounds like fun: -Ratchet (R)

:Where are you, Ratchet?:

:I'm doing rounds. I can come now. Where are you?: -R

:On my way to the subway. I'm leaving Terra for The City. I have Prowler. We have a lot of studying to do: -IH

(Grin) :Bring him, Ironhide. That's an order: -OP

(Frown) :Get your own sparkling. What about Prima?: -IH

:I have him. They're mine. All of them. I am recalling the loaner with you. Come now. That's an order too: -Pr instituting a major recall

:**WHAT THE FRAG!? YOU WOULD DENY HIM AN EDUCATION? I AM SURPRISED AT THE BOTH OF YOU!**: -IH

:I'm not. Bring him now, Ironhide. I need some sparkling goodness: -Alor who is lounging with Prime, Prowl and Prima, the three P's in Ops Center

:Slaggers: Ironhide said as he stepped off the train and walked to the stairs in Metro Station #1. :I'm coming, slaggers: He walked to The Mall of Metroplex and got a huge selection of candy, cookies and other small delicious things as well as images of fancy gift boxes that they could make, then he turned to go to The Fortress and the grabby squad waiting for him in the big conference room. They had adjourned there because it wouldn't do to have too much fun in public.

They were grinning in their chairs, lounging with anticipation at the amusement to come. Blackjack had joined them along with Elita, Magnus, Arcee and Devcon. Ironhide barely cleared the door before Prowler disappeared into Alor's embrace. Alor kissed the baby, pretended to take a bite of his cookie, then sat with a giant smile. "Sit, sonny. Let's have candy."

Ironhide glowered at Alor, then everyone else. Prime chuckled. "Put it on the table, minion. I want candy."

Ironhide snorted, then with a grin complied. Box after box of candy and cookies, little pies and cakes, all manner of Cybertronian confections and human facsimiles hit the table until it was covered. Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. "I sincerely hope none of this tastes like gun oil. You did keep this separate didn't you from the rest of your stuff in there, right?"

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I SEPARATE STUFF!** Ask any Decepticon who ever tried to slag me. I think a few of them are still looking for their helms," Ironhide said as he sat down.

They grinned at him, then the table. "This is amazing. Think about making a box or two with say … candy in one all nice and organized to be beautiful and tasty, then the other box filled with the rest. Give it to them wrapped beautifully and viola! They defect." He popped a 'turtle' into his mouth, then blinked. "I would. That is amazing."

They all popped a turtle and agreed. Prowl who was holding Prima until Prime grabbed him opened a screen on a data pad after shooting hardcore optics at his bond. "Let's try this **shall we**?" he asked glaring at Prime.

"Yes, Prowl. Let's do," Prime said with a grin. Prima had no opinion. He was sound asleep.

"I like this," Ratchet said eating a tiny pie. "Fruit pie its called. We can get them and these," he said holding up a perfectly frosted and decorated tiny three layer 'cake'. He gave it the two bites it took to eat it, then grinned. "That is good."

"I like candy," Alor said to no one in particular. He sat with his peds propped up, Prowler sitting on his chassis with his cookie. "Nothing like a good piece of candy. Or twelve."

Ratchet chuckled. "You read my processor. I used to think I kept candy in the med bay for patients but I know better now. I keep it for Ironhide."

"I love candy. I would think its inherited," Ironhide said shooting his grinning ada nuclear optics. **"SOME OF US KNOW HOW TO BE FUN!"**

"That's also inherited, son," Alor said with a grin.

"So you two are to blame," Ratchet said glancing at his in-laws.

"We tried," Blackjack said as he ate the new rust sticks with pleasure.

"Oh, I see. Slag Ironhide Day," Ironhide said with a grin.

"No," Prime said. "Slag Ironhide Decaorn."

Snickers were had.

"I love holidays," Elita said as she put her peds up too. "Another good reason to eat candy."

"There's no need for a reason. You know, E," Arcee said as she lounged against Magnus who was inspecting two different tiny pies. "We should take stuff like this with us when we go on recon. We can give it to the civilians … especially the kids."

"Good idea. I'll have Lancer make sure to have some ready to go with us. I love delegating," Elita said with a chuckle.

Chromia paused in the doorway, then walked in and pulled up a chair next to Devcon who was scanning a pie for its make up. A certain grandson would love this he thought. "This looks good," she said.

"It is. Eat. Tell us things. We're making gift packages for slaggers," Elita said with a smirk. "This is research."

"Is it now," Chromia said picking up a tiny cake. "This is cute."

"It's good too," Ironhide said as he looked at the contents of two boxes trying to make a decision. He didn't notice the grins his efforts drew from others around the table. Yes, he was that cute.

"What's the verdict on Prowler? Is he valedictorian yet?" Ratchet asked as he rested a ped on Ironhide's under the table.

Ironhide grinned, then glanced at his son who was relaxed nearly into nap time, noming his cookie as he hummed to himself. "He's on his way. He's actually a bit ahead of the program. We're working on the numbers one and two. That's advanced placement for sparklings I'm told."

Laughter met that.

"You're a caution, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

He grinned, then preened slightly. "I am, aren't I?" he agreed.

No one in the room really disagreed. Well, maybe Magnus a little. But not much.

-0-P.E. Class in a school at Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood on the small track that had been built in the far end of the school's property. It was a half mile track, huge by human children standards but adequate by Cybertronian. They were learning how to run. The humans were given the outside lane, one that was going to keep them safe as the little mechs and femmes utilized the inside lanes. It was cold outside but everyone had prepared. The infants had their 'P.E suits' on.

Matching hoodies with their school logo, matching leggings and mittens completed their ensembles which could in time be removed as the little bots warmed up with exertion.

Or not. It was -125 degrees Fahrenheit outside just before noon on Mars. Normal temps for a late spring-winterish orn, it was blisteringly cold for everyone under a certain level of maturity. They had been picked up by their P.E. (physical education) teacher at their classroom, then walked out to the track. After a pep talk about physical fitness and running for pleasure, they were told to do laps on the track. The humans in their environmental suits were comfortable and safe. They lined up and were given the 'go'. Away they went.

Sunspot watched the four run, then turned to the others. "Aren't they cute?"

The others agreed.

"They're so slow," another student replied, one new to the class from the last migration.

"They never give up though," Sunspot said. "I like them."

"You aren't afraid of the kids are you, Sunny," Silverbow asked as she slipped her servo through his. She squeezed his.

"No. They're not going to hurt me." Sunspot looked at them as they passed the curve at the other end. "I don't know about the grown ups. I think I … I don't know."

"You don't have to, Sunspot," Comet said fiercely. "I like the N.E.S.T. soldiers though."

"So do I," Sunspot said. "I like them and the scientists. I don't know about Earth 1. I don't know them."

"We're going to their gardens soon," Silverbow said. "You can hold my hand, Sunny."

"And mine," Comet said taking Sunspot's other servo.

Sunspot smiled. "That would help me a lot," he said. "Ada said it will get better."

"Your ada knows stuff, Sunspot. Your ada is a doctor. I would believe him," Comet said.

Sunspot nodded, then the teacher turned to them with a smile. "Line up on the inside lanes, sparklings. Time to blaze a trail."

With a whoop of delight and the barking of several service dogs, infants and their pets lined up. The 'go' was given and they were on their way. They would pass the humans several times before the human kids made even one lap. All of them would have great fun. All of the alien kids would be waiting at the finish line cheering on the humans as they completed their two laps and one mile of running in an atmosphere that was one third their own on Earth. Everyone would be happy when they did.

Semper fi.

-0-TBC 6-2-15 **edited 6-2-15**

**Semper fidelis (fih-del-is) **is a Latin phrase that means "always faithful" or "always loyal". In the United States it is best known as the motto of the United States Marine Corps. Elsewhere, it is a common motto for towns, families, schools and military units.

ESL: Turtles: a candy that is a handful of nuts layered by big dollop of caramel and dipped in chocolate.]

candy truffles: tend to be amazing chocolate centers covered with layers of chocolate. Many are hand made and most almost too rich to eat without passing out. I know. I tried. (I do the research so you don't have to) :D

DROOL! :P~~~~

Oh. Sorry. :D

HUGS!


	465. Chapter 465

The Diego Diaries: Grind (Dd4 465)

-0-Lunchtime at the Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together at the tables and around the room eating their lunch. The usual suspects who weren't off world visiting the far flung reaches of Autobot influence in the forward bases and those farther out sat with the newbies going over the plans for the day.

"They have a slow down on the resort," Judy said checking her text messages. "Jetta said a huge migration is coming, maybe 2 million strong. They are going to return to the project full force when they have Seven Cities-West finished."

"Good idea. Two million is scary," Barbara Morshower said.

A newbie, a minister from the UK turned to her. "Have you been here for a rescue like that?"

"Several times. They have it in hand. The whole thing of battered people coming to safety is so emotional," Barbara replied as the other sourdoughs* nodded in agreement. "We watch it on top of the boxes at the airfield. They have spread it out now, though in the past it all came through the military airfield."

"There was a shootout once. I remember seeing it on the television," a minister from Australia said.

"That was terrible. Two racing gangs with old business to attend to. It is instructive to notice a couple of things about it," Sheila Conroy began. "One, there was no cover but they stood and shot it out anyway. They ran forward to the fighting when I would have run away."

"That's the difference between soldiers and civilians," Barbara said. "I love these people."

"When will we be able to meet them? Any word on that?" a representative from the United States asked. "I know they're busy but I would love to talk to some of them. What about Optimus Prime? Is he going to be off limits?"

"I don't know. Right now, they're in the midst of a huge civilian relief mission. When that slows and there's time they will be available," Barbara said.

"You've been in the Temple," a minister from France said. "I saw lines of students from the schools going inside and coming out. They even take babies. What are they doing inside?"

Sheila glanced at the others. "They're learning to remember who they are. We can't tell you more."

The French woman nodded. "I would love to go there. Is the Mausoleum and the Basilica off limits?"

"No. When we get done here we'll take you. Our ladies auxiliary works there on a regular schedule. We have a number of places where we work while we're here. We are the face of Earth to these people so we assist where we can. I love them and I love this place," Judy Witwicky said. "When my son first explained to us that his car was an alien I thought my head would explode. Then it became part of my life.

"I will say that I wasn't always understanding. I love Bumblebee. He's like my son. If he were a car." She grinned. "At least when I ask Bee to do something he doesn't give me crap. When I first came here I was afraid until I got out and looked around. We're really careful about our suits and all of that. But in The City we're needed and appreciated. They have accepted us from day one. I am as at home here as I am on Earth. Maybe more so. I think I do more for the common good here than I ever did on Earth."

The others nodded, then Barbara walked to the sink where Judy Fulton was washing dishes. "If you're coming with us, you better shake a leg," she said. "We're heading out in ten."

Half the group from Earth stood up walking to the sink and counters. They would wash and dry their own dishes and put them away. They were on army time here so they mustered. The rest lounged. They were scheduled to take a shuttle to Charon. They were going to visit the farthest permanent base in the solar system and see how the early warning system worked.

It would be thrilling.

-0-N.E.S.T. around the colony

Bobby Epps stood in the garden at Greenhouse 14 in the Hu-An Habitat. He had brought over in a sealed box all of the little plants his children and the others in their class were trying to grow. Larc had offered assistance to all of the schools and the Earth habitats for any plants they wanted to grow and that included set aside land for gardens and space in the greenhouses. Having visited the class earlier to put in his mandatory two hours every month participation time, he had been asked to carry the little seedlings to the Hu-An Habitat.

It was incredible inside the vast domed space, one that maintained an Earth-type atmosphere to accommodate the incredible array of trees, bushes, growing plants for decoration and food, grasslands and vines that were everywhere. As he stood holding the box, he marveled at the organization and intelligence of the arrangements all around him.

Some of the plants had been modified while others were as they would be on Earth. Enormous greenhouses were part of the old original space with more being built to grow vining vegetables and fruits. Beyond, seeming to disappear into the distance, roads took anyone who wanted to go into the rolling partially wooded and jungled farmland of the Hu-An. Trees lined the road, specially modified plants for decoration as well, all of them from Earth.

There was a garden plot set aside for the humans who lived here and they worked the land and its super-sized bounty in rotations. There were even soldiers and civilians having grown up on farms who put in extra time. An orchard bordered their garden plots, one heavy with apples and peaches. There were also modified fruits growing on others that they were restricted from eating. They would now be poison to the humans if they did.

He looked at the box in his hands, then grinned. It was warm and sunny, the dome overhead multiplying the amount of sunlight it received. When it was overcast outside, it was brightly sunny inside because of Hu-An genius. Many were the humans off duty who came here to walk around or sit and read in the brighter, more mood altering levels of light.

He walked onward heading toward their garden and the freshly churned earth that was waiting. The great horticulturalists of the Hu-An had made sterile cold earth productive. It was so productive that the humans of Mars could cut by 90% the imports of produce and fruit from Earth.

He reached the corn field that disappeared into the distance and as he did he remembered his father telling him that as a child when he was told by his grandparents to go weed the corn, he would. He would weed back as far as they could see, then go to the next row. His father also told him of the spanking he got for it when they found out. He grinned. Visiting the farm in the summer where his doting grandparents lived until they passed away was an early memory of his too but spankings were not a part of the story. He had actually liked pulling weeds. His grandpa would flood the garden making it incredibly easy.

Epps walked to the garden plot which had a gate to welcome visitors. On it was a representation of Earth and her moons. It was standing open so he walked through and found the spot where the little plants would go. He amused himself as he put them into the ground, even as the spirit of his grandparents seemed to watch him. They would have approved of his technique.

They buzzed through the town heading for the Metro which would take them to their destination. Going downward, the group on big segways that could hold up to six adults tightly entered the train that would take them to the Mausoleum District and the Basilica. The train was relatively empty but there was a young mech sitting nearby with a solemn faced infant on his lap. It was still startling to see mechanical infants wearing attire and even though they knew why, they still were startled to see a robotic infant wearing a padded coat, hat, mittens and leggings that had My Little Pony on it.

They reached their stop, then buzzed out. Heading upward, they waited as a delivery team trundled boxes of lights into the delivery elevator next to them. They were enhancing the night lighting in the underground system for the benefit of the humans and the Hu-An. When the coast was clear they buzzed off exiting into the street. Turning south, they headed out to take the long drive to the Mausoleum nearby. Even if they had arrived at its station stop, they still had to traverse the enormous vast structure to get to the gates.

The humans who were new marveled at the sights around them. What struck all of them the most was how familiar they were and how much they felt at home. This was a huge urban area with jobs, families, businesses, things to do, structure, organization and commitment from those who lived here. It had almost no litter and when it was seen nearly every time someone would pick it up and put it into a receptacle.

Families were obvious as well as youngsters out and about. Children were children here like they were on Earth, happy, mischievous, interested and interesting. They liked to play in parks, eat candy, gawk at the aliens, go places and do things. There were a lot of things for kids to do here. They were as loved and wanted as any other anywhere else. It was common and uncommon, the life here and the cognitive dissonance* in their minds was constant for the newbie humans.

They reached the gates, then paused. There were no funerals going on inside which was good to know. There were few funerals for a species that was for all intents and purposes immortal, but it still stung that someone from a species that tried so hard to get here would not live to enjoy it for very long, if ever.

:This is the Mausoleum of Autobot City and Mars, the place where burials happen. They do it in a certain way. Everyone comes, even total strangers who see them passing when they carry the dead here. They are carried by pall bearers on their shoulders. When they get here a priest says blessings and prayers for the dead and living, then the casket is lowered into the grave: Judy Witwicky said. :The graves are designed to have the dead standing up. A cover is placed on the grave site and a picture carried by someone that also has details about the deceased listed on the bottom is set up beside the grave. The picture remains there for one year, then its inset with the details into the cover and the grave is sealed. A mourning period of a year is common: Barbara Morshower said.

:Who are the figures of the statues by the door and around here? I think they must be the same as those at the door. What do the cupped hands mean?: a visitor from Belgium asked.

The women glanced at each other, then Barbara put in a call to the Temple. After a moment of discussion with Mraz, Barbara looked at the humans. :I can't tell you much but the figure on the left at the gate is Primus, the warrior god of The People. The other figure on the right is called Thirteen. I can't tell you why. The figure of the cupped servos on the walls and around the colony is a representation of the creator they call The One. I can't tell you more and don't ask. Not even a follow up question to what I just said. I think I already told you too much: she said as the other women nodded. :Let's go inside:

They drove in on what were now flagstone roads, carefully fitted together to make the journey smooth and beautiful. Each of the huge stone wall lined squares that parceled the area inside that were mass plots for graves were immaculate. Each of them had the place name of somewhere on Cybertron so that those from each region could be laid to rest according to the customs and ideals of their particular area. It would surprise the newbies how many different cultural practices there were on Cybertron. Praxus and Stanix were only the most well known.

They drove around noting that few graves that were here, a surprising outcome for such a large urban population. They drove past private crypts including the one that would hold the body of Commotion until the ending of the world. None of the women volunteered information about the graves, but they answered general questions. When they pulled over at a small building, they climbed down.

Turning to the visitors with them, Judy Witwicky grinned. :You can help us. We get to police the grounds. If there is anything out of place, we log it on the Mausoleum interface on the City Manager's web page. Ultra Magnus will make sure that Public Works comes to take care of it:

:Blondi, you mean: Lonnie Epps said with a chuckle. :Come on. We get to walk the entire grounds. I've lost fourteen pounds since we started this: With that, the sourdoughs began to walk through the grounds while the cheechakos followed. It would be a jolly stroll in spite of the circumstances, one filled with many questions, some answered, some not. They would report that a brick had come loose from a wall, then they would regroup to head to the Basilica.

No one would visit the Mausoleum while they were there doing their duties. Unless it came from the end of a gun or starvation, there were almost no deaths in the colony. The humans buzzed out heading for the long sidewalk pathway that led onward and would eventually dead end at Earth 1. It would take a while to reach the Basilica and longer to stand outside and stare at its soaring majesty.

But then, that was the entire point.

-0-TBC 6-3-15** edited 6-4-15**

NOTES:

In Alaska, if you are a sourdough, you have been here a while. You are entitled to respect and the like because it is hard to live here depending upon where you live. I live 300 miles south of the Arctic Circle and it makes a world of difference. The Alaska word for newbie is cheechako (cheeeeee-chah-ko). That is your term until you have made it at least one year and gone through one winter. :D:D:D I love regionalisms. Sourdough is also a starter dough that makes the best bread ever. :D

ESL: Cognitive dissonance: the difference between what you expect to see and what you see. The difference between what you know/think/expect and what is real/true/actual. For a lot of people, the idea of aliens would create cognitive dissonance. The idea that we are not alone would be huge. The idea that the aliens we did find could become a Buick would be huge-r. (If that is even a word which it isn't. Feeling the dissonance yet?) :D:D:D:D

The story about hoeing corn belonged to my sweet angel dad. He did that and got a spanking from his mom and stern expression from his dad. The stern expression was I think harder on him than the swat from his mom. LOL! My dad worshiped his father.

Gardening tip: to pull weeds completely out and make sure they never return, flood your garden, then pull them out. Its fun, messy and the outcome is perfection. :D:D:D (From my hard experience to you)


	466. Chapter 466

The Diego Diaries: Grind (dd4 466)

-0-At the Basilica of the Primes, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood before the vast wide steps staring upward at the dark stone of the massive Basilica of the Primes. It was a meticulous recreation in dark gray stone of the metallic Basilica that had stood on Cybertron in the city of Iacon. The bodies of all the bearers of the Matrix of Leadership were laid to rest there and it was a high security area during the run up to the end due to the potential of making martyrs of the inhabitants to the causes of those in opposition to the status quo. Many were the stories of intrigue and malice that were attached to the facility. The humans knew them having swapped tales around many a campfire but they withheld that as privileged knowledge. In this place, the Mausoleum and the Temple district itself, they were toeing a very fine line between marginal enlightenment and full disclosure.

:Let's go inside: Judy Fulton said gunning her segway. She and her five riders buzzed up the ramp and found themselves on the vast platform in front of the tower structure. They paused a moment to take in the overwhelming vertigo-inducing stare up to the roof, then began to buzz to the doors. Reaching them, they paused as a pair of mechs stepped out looking down at them with a grin. They nodded, then continued onward as the humans waved in response.

:Do you know them?: a rep from Russia asked.

:No. But they know of us so we wave: Judy said as she paused beside the open doors. They were copper and covered with glyphs. :Check the doors:

The humans did staring upward at the soaring gleaming doors with carved images and words, insets of platinum, gold and silver and glittering jewels to highlight stars in a map that featured Cybertron. One side was a star map of the Empire and the other was the creation story of The People. They admired it, the newcomers and some of their questions were answered. Then they began the long trek inside to the center where an altar platform stood.

Light streamed in from the stained glass windows. The panes were clear and/or colored transparent steel, all of them designed to portray a member of the pantheon. The windows were over 125 feet high and the long rectangular beams of light that fell across the vast room laid down a colorful carpet. The ceilings themselves soared up 200 feet, the vaulted roof held up by buttresses of highly carved dark grey stone. Famous statements from the beginning of The People were carved into the walls at the feet of the statues. They were taken from each figure, a statement of identity and power. Statements of obligation to each other and the universe were there as well. Given pride of place in the back wall carved large enough to be seen no matter where you stood, the credo of The People, 'Until All Are One' echoed the Will of Primus.

The altar was a gigantic stone dug up whole and brought here to be placed on site before the walls and ceiling went up. Masons had dressed it into a rectangle with consummate skill. The Emblem of the Primes and Cybertron could be seen carved into the header and foot of the stone block. The long sides held the cupped hands of The One holding gently in His loving servos the carved image of Cybertron. Around the edges of the room between the windows, statues of the pantheon over 50 feet tall gazed calmly from their plinths. At intervals as well were spaces for the sarcophagi of those deemed worthy of this honor and they included the sarcophagus of the Seeker drone.

:I remember the funeral here. Where is the Seeker that was buried?: a Chinese rep asked.

:Over here: Barbara Morshower said as she turned her vehicle and booked it toward that space. Weaving through the long benches that faced inward toward the altar for those who wished to sit or were attending a private funeral, they reached the space. It was a beautiful sight with the image of the Seeker drone and the plates honoring all the kindreds and others who loved him for what he did so loyally so long ago. Without his dedication to his programming and the skill of those who created him, the life they had here would be impossible. Sitting on the sarcophagus and on a low table in front of it, crystals and stones with glyphs carved on them covered his resting place.

:What is all this?: a rep from Spain asked.

:Flowers. This is their version of flowers: Judy Witwicky replied. :They carve stones with sayings or hopes and dreams, then place them on graves. You saw them at the Mausoleum didn't you? Part of what we do is make sure they are arrayed properly. Sometimes the wind blows or sand covers them. We take care of that too:

:This is amazing. It has a great atmosphere: a Kenyan rep replied.

:It does. We start at the doors and walk forward in a line. If we see something wrong or out of place, then we report it or fix it ourselves. We have to arrange these gifts here: she said pointing to the drone's grave :so they fit. Sometimes tremors knock things loose:

:Tremors?: a Swiss rep asked.

:Seekers landing and heavy equipment working. It tremors: Judy replied as they buzzed back to the door. They hopped off and spreading out across the vast room, began to walk forward toward the back wall far away. They would all reach it and as they did some of them would walk under the benches without bumping their heads.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

:Are you all out?: Ron Witwicky who was standing on the frozen desiccated surface of Charon watched as the terrified newcomers stepped down from the shuttle that had brought them through the system to the largest moon of Pluto. Nearby shining like a beacon, the enlarged and modernized Forward Base #1 of Mars beckoned them like a hero. They stood on the frozen methane of the planet waiting for Ron Witwicky, Major Niall Graham, Sarah Lennox and Major Andrew Settles to tell them what to do next.

:You will have to take care walking: Niall Graham said. :This is frozen and slippery. If you need assistance take the arm of one of us. We're used to this and we can navigate you to the base safely:

They walked toward the base, all of the locals holding up two of the newbies. They entered the open door, then it closed behind them. It took a minute to be security scanned, then atmosphere-checked before they could pass the big doors to enter. When they did, they were in a rec room, the normal configuration of a standard Autobot off world base. Bots were sitting around, some of them playing cards. They paused to grin. "Graham. Are you here to lose at cards again?"

"In your dreams, Cliffjumper," Niall said with a grin. "We're here to show the newcomers the place. Is your room clean or should we delete that from the official tour?"

Cliff laughed, then leaned closer to the humans. "My room rules. What about you, humans? What do you wanna know? I'm Cliffjumper, a mech of mystery and accomplishments."

"The mystery is how he accomplished anything," Grapple said with a chuckle.

Slag greeted that, then the tour began as Cliffjumper ambled along with the humans carrying his share of them as they saw the sights. Given that their base was a highly secure structure with a transparent dome covering the entire installation, the view would be colossal. The B.S. from Cliffjumper would be even more so.

-0-Elsewhere

They sat in the library doing research for their projects. Rambler and Cycle bent over a computer terminal searching for papers that the librarian said were in the database sectors that were given over to the various schools from Teletraan III-Nexus 114 A-G. Sitting nearby working on his own project, Coros applied himself. This was the toughest school he had ever attended and after the recent conference as a new student by his educational team to inform his genitors how he was doing, he had found it wasn't as good as he was used to.

He was mid to low range in his studies. He had to catch up a lot. He wasn't the only one. So did the others. What had passed for good education on the run didn't pass muster here. In fact, the group was being tutored in a private school in Tarn after the conference told his aghast genitors that they had better step it up. He was a good student and had always excelled. Here, it was a different story. He didn't know every answer, he had to work hard and his homework was what he didn't finish during the orn. Putting his nose assembly to the grind stone had been an optic opener. Even the lowest low caste in the room was at or soaring past him. They were even talking about moving him and the others in Intermediate School to another class or creating one just for them to get the remedial that they were so needing. The idea made him want to jump off a cliff.

At no other time in his life had he felt such cold fear in his bones. This struck at his perception of himself as a mech and a high caste. He paused to glance at Rambler. That low caste kid was miles ahead of him. He was intuitively smart and gifted. **AND HE WAS A YOUNGLING WHO HAD BEEN ADVANCED TO THIS, AN ADVANCED CLASS IN THEIR SCHOOL!**

He had at first had no way to process this outcome to his life, a life where he had met and exceeded every milepost before him. He had done all that he was expected to do and then some but here in this place it wasn't enough. And the worst part of it for him, the galling optic-opening thing was he could see that the others were ahead, that they got things faster because their education was better than his.

**ARGH!**

Rambler of who knew where, son of the Prime could work circles around him. He was mystified, then he was motivated. The good natured quiet smart kid of the Prime was a milepost for him to reach and pass. In his own way, Rambler of who knew where, son of the Prime was helping another to excel. If Coros had the capacity to ask him, Rambler would have helped him catch up. But Coros wasn't there yet. He didn't.

-0-Charon, a forward base

They stood by the window watching as the figure of Pluto dominated the skies. They were standing on a console by tactical getting the standard rundown from Niall Graham as Sarah Lennox, Andrew Settles and Ron Witwicky watched contentedly. Showing the Awesomeness® to the new meat and watching The Wonderment® was one of life's little pleasures.

Especially for Ron Witwicky. He had drifted into retirement, enjoying the strangeness of public notoriety and the benefits of being a bi-worldly man about the solar system. He and the wife spent a lot of time here with their pets. Sam split his time between the New York office and here. They could come and go at will through the bridges and so they did. They were absolutely welcome and aware that some of the reverence in which they were held by the locals had to do with the AllSpark. They gave it back, Judy getting involved in good works in the community and Ron becoming a very knowledgeable and humorous tour guide. They were both going to be important to the running of the resort.

He was as happy as a pig in shit as his old grandpa used to say. So was Judy. They were tight with their residential human group, 'The Family' and they loved their life. They were an asset all the way around. He looked up at the dome overhead and considered the stars. They were bright around the mass of Pluto. This wasn't his favorite off world place. He liked Gliese best.

The tale of that was another story altogether.

-0-On the way to Earth 1

The segways buzzed up the hill passing a couple of four wheelers that were going the other way. Both sides waved madly, then continued. They crested the hill, then paused. Below them in a crater, the beautiful sight of the first permanent all human habitation of Earth beckoned them. They climbed out to look around, standing off the roadway as they watched the activity below. The bots had finished paving the road but the detour was still in place. Every time they figured they found every big rock or frost heave, they found two more. Some of the big rocks pulled out were uncut diamonds of varying quality.

The building glinted in the sunlight, the towers of communications immensely tall. The activity inside and out was brisk. School was in session for the children and others were working at their jobs including a number in the brand new detached greenhouses nearby. The habitat got most of its produce off world or from the greenhouse and fields allotted them in the Hu-An Habitat. Now they were expanding their modest original plans for self-sustaining agriculture to this because the bots were generous.

:See that greenhouse complex over there?: Barbara Morshower said pointing to the left of the domed habitat. :The bots built it for us when they heard we were using space at the Hu-An Habitat. They made it huge and we run all our projects there and grow most of our own food. They made it possible to have an Earth atmosphere and environment inside. We'll go there after we go inside. We are going to have a baby born here any minute now:

She climbed back on and they did too. With a burst of speed, they drove down the hill and into the air lock of the habitat. They were inside in minutes.

-0-At the building site of the human resort on the hillside north of Autobot City, Mars

Grifter stared at the heavy beams as they were being winched into place. The floors of the three levels had been lifted and bolted/welded into place on the walls already sunk deeply into the hard rock of the location. They would be working on going upward to the three stories that would follow when things leveled out about the predicted migration. That construction took precedence. They had signed off on the two completed cities of Seven Cities-North which he could see from his location here. He could in fact see every part of the colony and it was awesome. He had bossed crews on every part of it. He felt pride as he looked around himself, then turned back to the work at servo. A beam slotted into place, then the welders scrambled.

It was going great and would be another beautiful construction in a beautiful colony. He would be a mech who felt for the first time in his life the thrill of real useful accomplishment that teamwork and group effort could give. That he was a high caste would make it all the more sweet.

Lunchtime was coming soon and they would go into the city, he and his mixed caste crew. They would eat at The Pit Stop and tell stories about their kids, their neighborhoods and pass times. It would be a gathering unheard of before here but for all of them, close friends all, it would be the most real life they ever lived. He turned to walked back to his boss shack. Inside on the table was the master plan. He would study it and in the end implement it with his team mates. It would be win-win for all concerned.

-0-TBC 6-4-15 **edited 6-4-15**

NOTES:

ESL: plinth: base where a statue stands

B.S. short for B(ull) S(hit) :D

Primal Basilica: _The Primal Basilica is a location from the IDW portion of the Generation 1 Continuity Family_

The **Primal Basilica** on Cybertron serves as a place where the bodies of Matrix of Leadership holders are interned. The site is heavily guarded, as a fleet of sky spies provide security surveillance, and gluometric particles coat the air, scrambling onboard guidance systems and causing any ships to crash in a 25-mile radius. In addition, the Basilica's perimeter is guarded by the elite Triorian Guard.

IDW Generation 1 continuity

Prior to the Great War, Nominus Prime was buried at the Primal Basilica, but the Matrix within his body was replaced with an explosive device. After learning of this, Orion Pax assembled a team of specialists consisting of Glitch, Windcharger and Skids to perform the secret mission of retrieving the booby-trapped Matrix and replacing it with another fake. (Novel: An Intimate Beheading IDW)


	467. Chapter 467

The Diego Diaries: Grind (dd4 467)

-0-On the way back to Mars

"Tell me, Ron," a rep from Egypt asked. "How do you manage living so much here? How is it for you on Earth when you return and how much of your year do you live here?"

Ron who was sitting on the seats in the shuttle that had brought them to Pluto and was now taking them back via a roundabout route past the planets and their moons grinned. "I would live here year around if the wife wanted it. Happy wife, happy life as they say. We spend probably three fourths of the year here. We're here for the football and other sports, for the holidays and for the comradery with the others. We're building the resort and I was told by the wife that we will have a big hand in running it. So I guess we will spend even more time here. Here, I am just another citizen. We're citizens of Cybertron and so is our son. He's here a lot so we are. We even can bring our dogs with us too which is great. On Earth, we're chased around by news people, con men and the paparazzi. Its easier here."

"Do you ever feel a conflict between being a citizen of Earth and being a Cybertronian?" the rep from Spain asked.

Ron thought a moment, then shrugged. "I think its possible to be both. They're more like us than you can imagine most of the time. And I think I'm here to represent Earth to the bots. They like us a lot and respect and value the treaties and agreements. Sometimes they do it better than we do. But they're easy to like. I know I'm human but I feel it more now and I feel the need to represent the Earth the best way I can. We have a lot of friends among the bots. I care about them too."

"You are aware are you not of the request to make a United Nations outpost here for representatives of the countries of Earth to live and work? There is also the big habitat request, the one for 80,000 permanent residents. After all, the request and agreement for Earth 1 was to make it a prototype experiment with the idea of creating the larger outpost. The requests for personal embassies by many countries and a trade delegation consulate ... all of these things are out there. What is the mood about them, do you know?" the rep from the UK asked.

Ron did know but like all the humans who lived here he weighed the request against the best interests of both sides. He knew whatever he said would become news in the media of Earth whether he intended it or not. All of them had found out the hard way that this was so and all of them had become wary of Earth media. He also knew that some of what he knew was speculation spread around the colony by those with interests.

A lot of it ended up on the talk and morning shows broadcast here everyday and transmitted to Earth via the MCA. He considered his words. "There's a lot of speculation about things. I've heard about them on the talk shows and in conversation with friends. I don't know for sure. They're involved in humanitarian missions right now and their ability to pivot to other things is strained. I would think that any project that required the complete involvement of the bots to make the things you're talking about will be well considered. I can't speak for them. I just know they listen long and hard to what you ask for."

"You could be a diplomat," the UK rep said with a grin.

"Tell my wife would ya?" he asked with a grin.

The trip past Neptune put an end to conversation for a while.

-0-In the human habitat in a conference room

Mikaela Banes sat with a handful of human visitors going over plans for sightseeing, discussions of more human habitations and hopes about seeing bots.

"What sort of humanitarian rescues and efforts are they doing, Mikaela?" a rep from Brazil asked.

"Those efforts are classified. Some of the things that happen here are. They have contacts into space who give them information about how things are in the galaxy. There are groups heading this way that sometimes number into the millions. With space bridge technology, its easier to go to them and assist." She sat in her chair by the window datapad in lap, her loveliness a nice change from the usual male briefer. She held these meetings twice a day, three times if there was something going on that could be mentioned.

"What about Cybertron? I have heard that they have made it back to that planet," a rep from the U.S.A. asked.

She had discussed that topic with Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus coming to the conclusion that it would cause more fear at the moment than was worth telling about. "There is always the hope of going home again. The talk about taking back Cybertron or going there again is always around. The grapevines always have stories about it. But that is the headquarters of the Decepticon High Command. It would be suicide to stir that hornet's nest at this moment even as strong as Optimus and the bots are."

"Who is the commander now and what are they like?" the rep from Switzerland asked.

She put up a picture of a strange looking mech with features that didn't betray a thing. Visored optics hid his face, the portals of the soul as it were. He was big and exuded a menace that they all felt. "This is Soundwave. He's the caretaker of Cybertron and in the absence of Megatron and Shockwave rules their faction. He is ruthless, deadly, smart and ambitious. Word is that he is rebuilding Cybertron. Word also says that its slow going with a sharp lack of resources to assist him in that task. He's no one to fool with but is considered a second tier foe to the bots of the Prime's General Staff compared with Shockwave and Megatron. His nemesis and counter part is Blaster."

"Is there any update on the whereabouts of Megatron?" a rep from China asked.

"No. His last known whereabouts were way into the Delta Quadrant, a division of the universe that is very far away from here. He had with him the most hardcore factions of his command. Those left behind here are considered regular army with a strong criminal element as well. They are no match for the Prime and the Autobots except in the numbers they can field in battle. That is why every defection and migration makes us stronger and them weaker."

"I have heard talk that a migration is coming, another one. Is there any hard data on it and how are they prepared to receive more refugees? I see that they are speeding up their construction north of us in the new development. I heard that its slowing down the resort," the Chinese rep said.

Mikaela nodded. "It is. The migration is said to be considered in the 2 million range." She waited while they took that in. "The first migration was about 54 individuals. They have since grown to more than one million at a time. This one appears to be the result of merging streams of refugees. The construction in Seven Cities-West is the top colonial priority now. They are raising up two more complete cities after signing off on two of them yesterday. Jetta is a genius. You will be meeting him and his brother, Mack soon enough. He is bonded to Elita, a special ops and intelligence genius who is on recon now I'm told. They take the refugees in a few at a time and the entire colony shows up to help. Everyone helps. Everyone takes someone on until they get it. Families get reunited and its done with amazing skill and precision. They have gotten it down pat."

"What is the prospect of Decepticons and trouble in that mix?" the Swiss rep asked.

"Always high. There have been Decepticons in just about every migration the past few years and some of them have been deadly. There have been shootouts. There is going to be a couple of televised specials coming up showing them. They took down a group called the Decepticon Justice Division that even the Decepticons feared. There have been shootouts and fights, ship boardings that ended in violence and other problems. The bots take care of all of us. I love them all."

The others nodded. "When will we see these programs?"

"The one with the DJD will be on the MCA tonight. It will be two hours and in documentary form. There will be no narration but subtitles. Leonora Huttle who produced and edited it said its going to be amazing."

No one disputed that remark.

-0-Inside a studio at IntraCom going over the download process

Leonora Huttle, Aaron Belcher and Jack Mellar sat at a console with their micro mini-con partner in their venture, Galaxy Productions and began to download three finished television programs to their studio partners on Earth. One of them was a two hour documentary about the migration that included the Decepticon Justice Division shoot out, 'Migration: Autobot City'. Another was the Black Shadow episode, 'Autobot City: Phase Six'. The last was the finished prison documentary which took longer than expected and included the footage of the M.E.C.H. prisoners as well entitled 'Lockup: Autobot City'. There was six hours of amazing outstanding films heading for Earth, all of which would win Leonora Huttle and Galaxy Productions everything that wasn't nailed down in the awards season ahead.

Leonora Huttle had arrived on world in the beginning as a production chief … that is, someone who put things together, found stuff, edited and wrote reports for other stuff... she had no 'film' function. That is, she didn't until it was clear that something was going on in her favor.

The bots loved her. All of them. They treated her with a singular respect and friendliness that didn't seem to extend to the same degree to the men until they were well enough known for the bots to decide upon. A lot of discussion had brought them to the conclusion that in a nearly completely male society, females … femmes … were rare enough to inspire a sort of reverential, highly respectful attitude as well as treatment of and for them. The bots spent time talking to and helping the femmes to a degree that they didn't with the men. They also talked to them easily and long, finding them as fascinating as the human women found the bots. Mechs talked to Leonora and the other women more freely and deeply than they did to the men. Sunstreaker liked all of the women and talked to them openly. He did that with few of the men.

As a consequence, Leonora Huttle was 'promoted', then became officially the go-to producer and director of segments of the series, the liaison to the new television show with a human/bot cast set to debut soon and the maker of amazing documentaries. Jack Mellar who was supposed to be the main queen bee found himself supporting Huttle. The burn died away with the first ten Emmy awards for television excellence they won. Now he was down with the program.

"That's the last of them," Leonora said. She looked at Jack and Aaron. "Did you finalize the times? I know the MCA wants a discussion of the programs after the viewings with a call in for the audience."

"We have that down," Aaron said unaware of how the worm had turned. "We need to work out the schedule of downloads for the new show and sign the contracts for the new projects in our movie division."

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Mor-e, their micro mini-con partner grinned. "I am assuming there is some more of that hipster irony waiting to be spoken here?"

Leonora glanced at him, a little mech with a lovely infant of which she was now 'god ada' in the Cybertronian way. "Its so funny. I was a production drone and we were a shoe string operation. Now we have the biggest companies on Earth begging for a piece of our gigantic pie. It's just funny."

Mor-e grinned, then nodded. "Wait until they see the new show."

"You better believe it," Aaron said with a grin. "We're going to bury the Emmys this year. Wait until we make our first movie." He looked at Mor-e. "I want you in the cast. I think its the least we can do, partner."

Mor-e laughed. "I won't argue. I do however think you better not tell Cliffjumper."

They laughed uproariously at the red bot of their (stalker) dreams. "I think we better do a short piece on Cliff. I think he's hilarious. Maybe we can ask him to do some stand up comedy at Maccadam's. It would be so bad it would be hilarious," Jack Mellar said with a chuckle.

They would ask him. It would be surprising how funny Cliffjumper was.

-0-In Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked to the center table after taking a tour of his division. It was in tip-top shape so he came to shoot the breeze and spend the time with Prime. He sat, then looked at Prime who was perusing a number of datapads handed to him one at a time by Prowl. "Did you see the schedule for the MCA tonight?"

Prime glanced up. "No. What's on?"

"The documentary Leonora made about the DJD … 'Migration: Autobot City'. What about showing it in the camps on Cybertron? In the mess halls? Put it into what they call heavy rotation. That way they can see that we can face down the bad guys and win."

"Few are worse than them," Prime said in agreement. He turned to Prowl. "When the show comes on here make sure it comes on there, Prowl."

Prowl nodded, then turned to make it so, directing a tense ultimately triumphant moment of Autobot competence into the lineup of the programming playing on the close circuit system on Cybertron.

"What's going on out there?" Ironhide asked.

"We have data coming in about the migration. It's huge … at least 2 million who were herded together by friendlies and circumstance. There are outlaw groups in the migration using them as protection as they head this way. Apparently, some of them were at Cybertron but left when we arrived. I suppose that's good news."

Ironhide nodded. "What's the ground game like?"

"We're pulling them off the roadways and open spaces. What was a trickle is now a flood. Among them are entire garrisons of Decepticons. I have been told that some killed their leadership to get a chance to run. Its from everywhere as well. We have stepped up places for camps to be built. I am trying to keep this on world. Until this migration is settled, we cannot bring more to Mars. We have to be effective there. We could reach a population here of 12-14 million before this is over. If we bring in a big migration of 2 million, that will bring us to 11.5 million in the colony. If the numbers coming in to us here about who should be lifted from Cybertron are even slightly accurate, it could add another 2 million. That includes Decepticons."

Ironhide vented a sigh. "Frag. That could be a disaster if this isn't done right. Who do we have going among the populations advocating patience?"

"Everyone," Prime said grimly. "Everyone we have."

-0-On the ground in Cybertron

Dai Atlas walked through a crowd of civilians and renegade Decepticons that had been gathered up in the surrounding area plodding along the highways toward the Hydrax Plateau and refuge. They were ragged from their journeys and incredibly hopeful. He felt their misery to his frame. "I am Dai Atlas and I lead the Knights of Cybertron and the Network Resistance here on world. I am here to tell you about what we will help you do next. All I ask from you is patience and agreement. We are going to safety now but there are so many there and so many coming that you have to understand our dilemma. We can help you but you have to help us too. Alright?" he asked gently.

They looked at him and nodded. Whatever he wanted, they would do. There was no place else to turn.

-0-TBC 6-5-15 **edited 6-5-15**


	468. Chapter 468

The Diego Diaries: Grind (Dd4 468)

-0-At a site near the Hub Cities of Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

The human visitors had been given a geographical briefing of the urban centers of the colony, especially those in construction. The plans utilized were designed to create single Metroplex-style cities in relative close geographical proximity but still detached in the beginning. Terra, Luna, Pax and Crystal City were single sprawling entities built around the design of the two city-formers, Metroplex and the smaller but equally deadly soldier, Fortress Maximus. Autobot City was as well and included both Fort Max and Metroplex as their base design inside a mega footprint.

Fort Max was given to military, flight and meteorological functions although he could house a great number of individuals while the mass of Metroplex fulfilled his major function as a complete enormous city. They became the prototype and in the end the Seven City constructions were multiples of these two formats set in tight proximity to each other to make mega-cities for habitation and commerce.

The hub cities of Terra followed that Autobot City's pattern with the idea of building more urban habitation in the surrounding open spaces around them until they merged in future into a single urban unit, the preferred Cybertronian type. Terra, Pax, Luna and Crystal City were fully functioning independent cities like Metroplex with a massive population. But still they stood alone for now. Until the threat of Megatron was ended, the space between the cities provided to the overall security. It would take more effort to destroy habitations spread apart by geography than one single massive unit. That was the basic idea but it was being modified of late among the new planning.

The newest building additions were different in that they were considered units together and placed as such, a nod to the rising level of confidence they had about fending off attack. In the Metro Districts where the city-formers lived both echoed the Seven Cities developments by being separate massive cities sitting in such close proximity together that they appeared as one. They were viewed as one entity on paper and among the population and thus were treated so even though they were three or four in number.

Seven Cities, the first habitat construction built on the new plan would be in terms of their metro-former design seven different ones all of them sitting on the same footprint. All of them were linked together at ground and sky level, seemingly appearing to be one entity. Each of them was massive, had a forest of towers as well as buildings for various functions beyond housing and could operate individually if necessary.

They were huge, bore separate names and covered an enormous landmass with highways linking them to the colony at large. They were part of the highway system with each massive roadway snaking through the entire colossal urban area attaching one grid pattern to another before heading out in the vast emptiness that surrounded them to other places.

The Tri-Cities echoed this, the first attempt to place different cities close together to make a more 'Cybertronian' unit. They were three cities separated by some land mass but one unit in the optics of their residents and the city managers themselves. Given the density of population on Cybertron, even though it was four times bigger than Earth and nearly five times that of Mars, they had to build up and close to make everyone fit. It had become the preferred style of these, the most urban of individuals.

Seven Cities-North and -West were the same. North was a complete urban center that had room for more population before reaching capacity. West was still in construction with two gleaming massive cities completed, their roads and forest of towers immaculate as they waited for inhabitants. The remaining five were either beginning to rise upward or still holes in the ground yet. Two were being raised swiftly, the same care that went into the first two being lavished on them as well. The footprints for the remaining three of the set were swarming with heavy equipment as piles of steel lay nearby ready to build foundations.

The push was on and shifts worked around the clock as shuttles brought in masses of materials, replacing the trucks that had run neverendingly due to the need to move on the projects. Workers came and went on their shifts continuously with food provided on site as they worked hard and carefully. This would be the home of those who never had one, of those who had suffered as they had so they did the usual excellent job someone else had done for most of them.

Copperton stood with Jetta discussing the electrical plan upgrade for the colony, one that would have communications towers built on top of some of the taller buildings to facilitate 'phone' service to those in the campgrounds in the Valles and various security and science stations on world beyond the colony. Rather than expanding the facilities elsewhere, they were spreading them out in case of accidents or attack. If one went down there would be others still functioning.

They stood together, a low caste genius and a high caste patriot working as hard as they could to make homes for those who never had one. Below on the plain before them gleaming cities stood empty while others began to rise upward. Soon it would be alive with the energy of millions going to work, to shop, to school. It would be a glorious thing to both of them.

Standing in the distance on segways listening to Niall Graham, Will Lennox, Mikaela Banes and Bobby Epps explain the sights before them, the visitors from Earth got a new appreciation for the industrious, dedicated aliens that they never understood before. They would buzz down to the new construction and meet Jetta, an altogether good spark. Then they would hear how it worked, this miracle of construction. When they buzzed onward they would have greater hopes for a permanent settlement that housed humans in numbers. Maybe in a future time there would be millions of humans living here too in their own gleaming cities.

It was their hope no matter how implausible it might seem now. And someone once said so eloquently, hope is the last thing to die.

-0-After school everywhere

Adults stepped off the metro stations in Centurion, Terra and Autobot City seeking out their youngsters from the schools of the colony. It was still an intense source of both pride and surprise for many that their babies were in schools learning massive amounts of formerly high caste teachings. They gathered in the lobbies of the school, going to the floor of their students to get their children.

Ironhide and Ratchet stood outside the doors of Mrs. Lyrica and Mr. Terradive grinning with expectation at the thought of seeing their now four older youngsters again. Ravel and Tie were getting the infants at Terra while Ironhide had Prowler in his carry hold. That infant finished his in-school component early and the two had wandered off together in great mutual love.

The doors opened as infants ran out, some of them pausing to hug Ratchet and Ironhide. Bos walked out of Mrs. Lyrica's room, then paused. He smiled, then ran to hug both. As he did the other three came out of Terradive's room. They hugged and chatted, then turned to go, Bos riding on Ironhide's arm as he hugged the big bot. They made it to an elevator, then the street beyond moving against the tide for the plaza outside.

"I think ice cream is required, don't you?" Ironhide asked Ratchet. Ratchet grinned and nodded. With a whoop and a hoppity skippity, the youngsters ran down the street to the corner. Waiting for Ironhide and Ratchet to catch up, they crossed, then entered The Jazzy Cone, an old human-style ice cream shop. They left with cones in hand, then walked to the benches nearby to sit and eat them.

"**I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME**!" Sunspot said. "How long will you stay?" he asked as he let Spot have a big lick.

"At least today and tomorrow," Ratchet said.

"I wish you could stay longer," Reflector said as he licked his cone. "You can see my plant. Its in the Hu-An greenhouse now."

"I was told. Bobby Epps took them to the Habitat. I hear that we're getting a bigger greenhouse at the school. Right, School Board Secretary?" Ratchet asked glancing at Ironhide.

Pausing in licking his 'pistachio', Ironhide looked at Ratchet. "We are?"

"That's what **I** heard," Ratchet said with piercing optics.

"Oh. That's what I heard too," Ironhide said making a note to bring it up at the next board meeting. After all, he was secretary. Notes were his 'thing'.

"**ATAR! THAT'S GOOD NEWS**!" Sunspot said happily.

"**It is**," Bos said with a grin. "We grow our crystals in the greenhouse now but we need one that can grow plants. This will be so fun."

"I think so," Ratchet said with a grin.

Score.

They ate their ice cream, then walked to the Metro station. The first stop would be the stables for riding lessons, then Sunspot would go in a drone cab to the Seeker Academy in Aerie Hill for music and speech lessons in his particular dialect. Then he would stay for a flying lesson with Uncle Rainmaker and his own personal mentor, the eldest son of The Great Elder, Warlord. He was an incredible warrior and having him as a mentor was a great, great honor. Sunspot didn't know that. He just knew he loved Uncle Warlord too.

The other three would stop by RTR Tools for a hug and a chance to watch transparent steel be shaped into a type of blade for a type of knife that only Tie and Ravel knew how to make. They were making a Christmas Surprise dagger for Uncle Optimus because Uncle Prowl was getting his Christmas shopping over with early on.

When that was accomplished, they would gather up the babbling ecstatic sparklings and strike out with their (surrogate/natural born) genitors for the library to get a new book for Ironhide to read to them before bed, then go to the store for dinner food which would be hy-larious with eight infants all investigating the displays and food choices available, then play in the park waiting for a drone cab to bring Sunspot back from Aerie Hill. When he was there they would all walk back to the apartment for homework, then dinner, then playtime.

Earlier in the Mall of Metroplex, The Grocery At Metroplex…

"Put that back, Orion."

He looked up at his ada with the cans in his servos. He didn't know what was in them but he liked their colors. That they held drain cleaner and chrome polish was beside the point. "**ADA! I, ORION LIKE SHES**!" He held up the two cans with a smile.

Ironhide snorted with laughter. He took them and threw them in the cart. "Problem solved."

It wasn't. There were many different pretty cans and jars that were put back as they inched their way through. By the time they were bagged, tagged and ready to roll they had full holds and infants on arms as they staggered home for dinner.

Now …

"**IS ALL THE HOMEWORK DONE?**" Ratchet asked as the one who kept the plates spinning. He and Ironhide were sprawling in their chairs in the living room.

There was a pause in the laughter and play. Helms popped out of doors.

Four older infants: "**YES!**"

Hero: "I finished, Ada. I did my story."

"I would love to hear it before we go to school tomorrow, Hero." -both genitors

"**OKAY!**" -intense happiness from a wisp of a little femme

"**I DO!**" -Praxus who had finished his little color page and linking pictures to the number that described them.

"**GOOD!**" -genitors

"**ADA!**" -tiny call out from a tiny chevroned infant

"**PROWLER!**" -Ada

(Giant smile) "**ADA!**" -tiny chevroned one

"I take that as a yes." -Ada smiling broadly.

"**ADA!**"

"**ORION!**"

"**ADA! I, ORION IS GOOD! I, ORION DOING THE SHES**."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who was grinning. "There's a new use for a word there. Did you notice that?"

"I did. Little mech is spreading out his wings. He's that kind of high end sparkling." Ironhide grinned. The report on Orion's speech had read 'progressing'. Glacially. When the glitch was rectified in his programming, he would probably speak like Perceptor but until then it was fun to listen to in a masochistic sort of way.

"**GOOD, ORION!**" Ratchet replied.

Then the little faces disappeared back to their activities in the berth rooms.

"That was fun." -Ironhide aka IH

"It always is." -Ratchet aka R

"There's the DJD show on the MCA channel 19 in a few." -IH

"I know. Have you ever noticed how often we end up on the teevee, you and me? I don't think that's a coincidence." -R, preening slightly but hilariously.

"I noticed. They get my good side every time … all of them." -IH with a big smirk.

"Do they get your aft? I'm sort of partial to that view." -R

"They get **all** my sides." -IH

And so it would go until the infants were in bed, the house bussed up, the book bags lined up by the door and the dog tucked in with the infants. Then they would kick back, fudge and popcorn in good supply along with beer and watch the show. :Migration: Autobot City' would be huge on Mars. It would be on every screen between here and Cybertron including the prison.

It would be the highest rated program ever shown on Earth media. It would also be the scariest show ever seen on Earth television that didn't involve CGI.

-0-TBC 6-6-15 **edited 6-7-15**

ESL: proximity (proks-ih-mitty) a measure of how close or far one thing is to another.

CGI: Computer generated images. All of the monsters you see are CGI. Transformers: Prime is completely CGI. :D:D:D And mighty fine CGI I would say. Don't you agree, Prowl?

:| "Are you speaking to me, minion?"

(Oh how I wish they had emoticons for Transformers. The stories you could write with them. :D:D:D


	469. Chapter 469

The Diego Diaries: The Pit Yawns-The DJD (Dd4 469)

-0-In the studio at IntraCom

Leonora stood before the cameras waiting for them to signify they were live so she could give the opening statement for the documentary. She was tall and slim, had black hair and smiling blue eyes. She wore black slacks and a sparkling black top that slipped off her shoulders in a most elegant manner. A tiny Autobrand set in diamonds, a gift from Mellar and Belcher after she grabbed four Emmys for their work hung on a delicate chain around her neck.

"We're going for the countdown, Leonora," a studio tech named B-2 said. She nodded as he counted. Behind her were giant images of three bots. One was Ironhide moving forward with canons pointing and a glowering expression. Another was Prime staring over his shoulder with a look of pure determination on his handsome face. The last was Springer and Drift standing together at the door of a shuttle waiting to jump into space. Others were with them, they were all armed and they looked completely, impossibly sexy.

"... three … two … one. You are live," B-2 said.

Leonora looked at the camera and nodded. "Good evening. My name is Leonora Huttle and I am here to present a documentary that tells the story of a migration to Mars that included unexpected danger. All of them do potentially. We have seen the violence that some bring to the colony of Optimus Prime. But we haven't seen what it means to defend this system and all who live here at the point of conflict before. We will be presenting a series of documentaries with this one, 'Migration: Autobot City' as first giving us all a good hard look at what the security forces of this system face each time they step out of its confines.

"This tells the story of a refugee retrieval that was met with a dire threat. The images you will see and the words spoken were recorded as they happened. Nothing is staged. Nothing is edited to make it more dramatic than it already is. What you will see is what is out there in the galaxy. Some of it is friendly and others not so much. There will be very little narration and below the images will be the Earth dialect translations to their language, Neocybex. We believe it will show you more of what happens to hear it exactly as it was with as little of our own participation as filmmakers as possible.

"This takes place in the first of November of 2013. At the end of this program, there will be a number of television and radio networks hosting follow up discussions for you to join. We as producers will be part of the discussion on the MCA and the MCA website. Post your questions and we will try to answer as many as we can. We hope you enjoy this program as much as we enjoyed making it. It is as the Autobots and Cybertronians here say … Until all are one."

The image faded to black, then glyphs appeared on it like they were being typed. They glowed golden, then in the subtitles the translation followed. Migration: Autobot City.

(As the words hung in the image, they then faded to a busy airfield getting ready for a mission. Ships were lined up, an enormous number. It was anyone's guess if they were sentient or not. Carts were attached to them while others were pulled. The Master of the Muster worked feverishly to send groups to where they belonged. Seekers were blasting off and it was controlled chaos. Walking through it with a calm expression, Ironhide could be seen heading for The Fortress. He entered, then walked to the main table where Prowl was working)

"Then we can go into countdown to lift off?" (Prowl talking to Prime, Alor and Blackjack who were organizing their gear to go)

"I think so." (Prime said glanced at Ironhide) "We're armed to the teeth?"

"We are." (Ironhide with a nod)

"Good. Let's roll out." (Optimus kissed Prowl. Turning, walked toward the door, the others following)

(Half the heads of Earth explode as one. The other half get ready to write fanfiction. -Ed.)

"I want you to promise me something." (Ironhide pausing with Prowl)

"Alright." -Prowl

(Ironhide retrieves from his hold a tiny Seeker bag with a smiling baby tucked into it, a tiny chevron glowing red and a pear hat on his little helm. He kisses baby, then hands him to Prowl) "Don't let the schools know he exists. You take him on until I get back. Old mech will have him in school before he's ready. He has too much to learn from me yet. I need his advice on things."

(Grins) "Done deal." -Prowl

(Ironhide looks immensely relieved, then walks out. Prowl watches him go, then looks at baby lying happily on his servo in a perky little pear hat) "Well, little one … the handsomest baby I have seen in many a vorn if I say so myself … you are mine." (Brings baby closer to his face, then whispers) "**All** of you are mine. **All**. Of. You." (With a big grin, he turned back to the table of work with the baby)

The sound of humans laughing could be heard off screen.

Outside again …

(Ten battle shuttles, several massive battleships and several battle cruisers were moving off the deck to the runway where they were taking off one by one. Prime paused by Master of the Muster, then walked to his ship through the heavy crowd working feverishly to board, his team following. Short shot of Ratchet running up the deck of Moonbase, a ship decked out with red crosses signifying its purpose. It too begins to move to form up for take off. Scene changes to several segways filled with humans heading toward the ship Prime is boarding. They fly up the deck and make their way inside)

:Where are we going to be, General?: -Human designated U.S. Speaker of the House of Representatives, someone long identified as no friend of the treaties.

:We're going to the command deck. They are going to let us have a bird's eye view. We're going to sit on the console by tactical with a clear view of everything in and outside. All you have to do is sit in an easy chair and watch the magic: -Glenn Morshower

:What are the prospects of trouble, General?: the Senate Majority leader, a long identified friend of the treaties asked.

:High: -Morshower

(Humans follow him with solemn expressions, all but the soldiers)

(Scene changes to tactical and several humans sitting in or standing in front of very comfortable looking chairs. They are identified as follows … William Garsen, US Speaker of the House of Representatives, Wallace Burton, US Senate Majority Leader, Major William Lennox-USA, Major Niall Graham-UK, Master Sargent Robert 'Bobby' Epps-USA, Colonel John Fulton-Commandant of the American base at Diego Garcia and General Glenn Morshower, Chief of the United States Joint Chiefs of Staff. Beside them looking strained and vigilant, Seymour Simmons, United States National Security and Charlotte Mearing, United States National Security stood watching. Lennox is giving the briefing of what they see as his superior officers lounge behind them)

:This is the command deck of the former Decepticon battleship, Terror confiscated during a battle in an earlier migration. Its now Prime's command ship and renamed Phobos. The other two battleships came from the same group. Ratchet commands the Moonbase, a full scale medical ship and the other is back up. What you see is a formal configuration of the deck that takes in all of the different stations required to wage war. This is tactical where everything is explained out there and is synched with that battle datapad that is unfolded on the command table by Optimus Prime. Nothing that moves out there isn't mapped here. Next is communications, fire control and navigation: (He continues around the horseshoe that holds the stations, then focuses on the forward screen) :Everything you need to know will be out that way. Watch the screen. It will tell you what you need to know:

(Prime sat down at the table while others joined him and then a blast of light appeared on the forward screen)

:What's that?: -Wallace Burton

:That's a space bridge. It will take us from here to the other side where we're going. It can take us from here to the other side of the universe and bring us back as well: -Niall Graham

:What if it fails?: -William Garsen

:It won't. I've been as close to Cybertron as a human has gotten with them on missions and came back in one piece: -Lennox

(Seekers fly into the energy vortex. Then without ado, they themselves enter as well. All is green and churning, a vertigo inspired sensation if you watch it, then they break clear in dark space again. On the horizon, a long smear of light stretched out into infinity with a huge bulge in the middle appears on the forward screen)

:Is that the migration?: -Burton

:Yes. It appears to be over 1,000,000 individuals. In that mix will be Decepticons who may or not want to come in to live here peacefully: -Graham

**-0-CUT TO MOONBASE as it leaves Mars  
**

(By the time they were aboard the ramp was retracting, the hatches sliding together as the engines revved to begin the short journey to the flight line. It was an astounding sight to see monstrously huge alien ships follow each other, one after another toward the runways. Other ships followed too, making their way to leave.

(The cameras of the filmmakers worked alongside the cameras of IntraComm to get the images needed for their respective programs. They would stay there until the last ship disappeared into the sky)

-0-Ratchet on board Moonbase

(Big white and red medic walks through scurrying crowds of medics and others getting ready to go into the migration. He reaches the bridge and sits down next to the captain chair already taken by a mech called Revo, a former Decepticon ship captain, now command flight staff for the Prime) "We're ready to go. Any more word about the 'Cons out there?" -Ratchet

"No. Just that they're really bad and giving everyone around them a hard time. They seem to be setting up to be another Turmoil." -Revo

"Oh great." -Ratchet (frowning) "This could get ugly."

"I'm sure it will, Ratchet. Unfortunately," -Revo (looks down at the back of his forearm, at the enigmatic face of the first Autobot whose image is there) "We'll school them on the error of their ways."

(Grin) "Cool," Ratchet (Space bridge blossoms before them and the soldier's ships begin to fly into it. They would follow in support)

**CUT TO MIGRATION SITE …**

(Ships slide through and form up on a battle plan with the biggest ships including medical in the middle of a bristling group of Seekers and heavily armed shuttles. They form up and move forward toward the smear of light that signals 1 million individuals waiting to be rescued)

:That's the mass... 1 million Cybertronians: -Simmons

:Yes. The Seekers fly over to scan and record signatures indicating each bot, then send the data to Prime's ship and onward to Autobot City where Prowl works on it. They then can adjust or increase/decrease what they need: -Graham

:If we had 1 million **ping pong balls** land on our shores we would lose our shit. I can't imagine trying to take care of 1 million people: -Simmons

(Everyone nods as they stare riveted at the screen)

(Blackjack, a bot almost identical to Ironhide turns to another big black bot) "You can go, Flint."

(Mech named Flint goes, then Blackjack turns to Prime, nods)

"Very well. Roll out, General." -Prime (sits back in his chair to turn forward and watch the progress)

(Ships in group hail) "Are we go, 'Jack?" -Kup (over the comm system)

"You are go, Kup." -Blackjack (Glances at Alor who was sitting beside him working on a large datapad. That mech looks up and speaks) "We are now go." -Alor

(The shuttles that formed the tip of the spear jumped forward heading swiftly into the lead, sensors spread wide)

"Conn, take us out." -Blackjack (quietly)

Helmsman, Sandstorm glances back, then nods. He turns back to the screen in front of him, then punched it. The ships outside the command vessel leaped forward following)

-0-**CUT TO A SHUTTLE NEARBY**

(Big familiar mech, Kup, sat in the co-pilot chair of the shuttle as it flashed ahead of the massive group following. Chewing on his stogie, he looked at it in his servo) "I have to say ..."

(It was quiet a moment)

"And what would you say, old mech?" -Smokescreen lounging nearby with a grin

"I like the odds," -Kup (champs down on cygar)

"I rather like them too. This reminds me of some of the early orns in The Great War. We weren't so outnumbered." -Smokescreen

"Well, if we didn't give a frag about the civilians and everyone else there would have been more of us on world to help fight the fraggers," Kup (Nods) "'Cons don't give a frag."

"They don't. I hear that there's troublemakers in the migration and that it could end up like Turmoil." -Topspin

"Right up our alley." -Kup (Nods and inadvertently brings fan boys watching to their knees in worship) "Let 'em try it, fraggers. We'll read 'em from the book."

(Pause, then grins) "You mean … we're going to get all Leviticus on their afts?" -Topspin who is checking the scope of his rifle

(Laughter) "Sounds good to me," -Kup

(General agreement among the hard bitten looking battle ready mechs lounging in the shuttle lounge. The shuttle flew onward)

**-0-CUT TO: Ops Center, Autobot City, Mars**

(Working on data, glancing at infant sitting on command table chewing a cookie as he does. Infant Prowler grins at Prowl. Prowl grins back) "You are cute. Remember that." (Prowl turns back to work)

-0-TBC 6-7-15 **edited 6-8-15**

NOTES:

The original segments this documentary is based on can be found in The Diego Diaries, Part 3, segments 501 until about 510 and there abouts. :D


	470. Chapter 470

The Diego Diaries: The Pit Yawns-The DJD (dd4 470)

-0-CUT TO outside among the Seekers

(A big fighter jet with red coloration and certain Cybertronian features among the basic human design flew with a squadron into the migration, then all transformed on top of a big passenger vessel. The refugees inside could be seen, their faces filled with anxious hope as they stood with their families watching the activity outside. They had damage from stray shots of plasma that probably told a story he would have liked to know.

(He was going to ask when he spotted a ship that had trouble written all over it. It tickled something in the back of his processor but he couldn't quite place it. Peering into the distance with his tactical commanders around him, Red Wing put in a call.) :Decepticon ship, commanding. This is Red Wing, commander of the Seeker Armada currently inspecting the migration. I want to know your status:

(Deep modulated voice responds) "We are part of the refugee group."

:You are to power down your weapons and keep them down. All of your personal arms must be stored in lockers which are then fused. You must be prepared to be boarded in turn and taken into custody. When you are transported to our staging area you will be questioned and given an opportunity to declare your status as either a Neutral, Decepticon or refugee without portfolio. All of this must be done to ensure the safety of all involved including the refugees that surround you: -Red Wing beginning to remember where he had seen the ship and it wasn't in good times)

(The voice returns) "Red Wing, I know you. You have joined the Prime. Correct?"

:Affirmative. Who are you?: -Red Wing remembering in a flash as dread suffuses him completely

(For a moment it is silent, then the voice replied) "Tarn."

(Silence a moment) :You are ordered to stop your ship where you are and hold. If you don't comply we will destroy you. Reply:

(There was silence a moment, then the voice replied) "Red Wing. I am Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division. I want to speak to Starscream and Prime. Make it happen."

(Seeker group stands stock still a moment, then Red Wing turns to the others) :Call everyone in. Have them magnetize to the shuttles and ships surrounding the Peaceful Tyranny. **NO ONE MAKES A MOVE!** Understand?:

(Seekers nod, then turn to face all directions around them. As they do hundreds of Seekers streak in, transform mid air, then land on ships. They magnetize, then turn to watch, their weapons appearing in their servos. Most of them freeze in place or kneel to prevent misunderstandings)

:Have them form groups to take the refugees away from here. Make it low key. I want them all pulled back and away. If they want a fight I want the refugees out of the firing range of that ship. Remember, it has a massive range. We're talking phase sixers and psychos. Do it slowly and smoothly. I don't want to shoot it out yet but if we have to we can probably take down the ship by ourselves: -Red Wing

(They nod and turn to make it happen. All around them Seekers were directing course changes which began to pull refugee vessels away nearly immediately. Soon the Decepticon vessel is a lone vessel sitting in the middle of a gradually spreading empty. Red Wing watches as the zone of safety begins to work in their favor. He transforms, then moves back after floating by himself in the empty space watching closely at his own peril in case the ship showed movement to fire) :Red Wing to Prime:

:Prime here:

:We have a really, really serious problem, sir:

**-0-CUT TO the command deck of the Phobos**

"What is happening, Red Wing?" -Prime sitting straighter to listen tensely

:We have a ship that checks out as the Peaceful Tyranny, Prime. The captain identified himself as Tarn: -Red Wing over the intracom system

(It was leaden in the room which was suddenly stilled, the bots surprised and solemn. Cut to humans sitting up straighter as they note the change in the demeanor of everyone in the room)

"Is it confirmed, Red Wing?" -Prime

(Humans listening silently, some fearfully as the NSA agents and soldiers stand up to move closer to the edge of the console where they could watch more closely)

:Affirmative. I have moved off the refugee ships and placed my entire flight in a firing squad encircling them. No one is armed yet. We await your command. Over: -Red Wing

"Have they made demands or requests yet?" Prime (quietly)

:They want to speak to you and Starscream. Over: -Red Wing

"Very well. Stand by," (Prime turns to Blaster at Communications) "Get Starscream, the Great Elder and Silverclaw here. Get Prowl here. Tell the ten Wrecker battle shuttles to disperse around the 'Con vessel and hold fire. No one is to provoke. Keep the line open to Red Wing and his sub commanders. Tell them that it is and we will feed them and the battle shuttles the conversation. No one is to do anything without my command. Understood?"

(Blaster nods then grimly complies)

(Prime glances at Blackjack) "Please connect me to the other battleships, the armada, the shuttles and Ratchet's vessel, General."

(Blackjack nods and complies) "You are live, sir."

(Prime nods, then reflects a moment) "This is Optimus Prime. We have discovered in our midst what could become a serious problem. A vessel has identified itself as the Peaceful Tyranny conducted by a captain self identifying as Tarn. The armada is clearing refugees away and we are preparing to talk. I do not want anyone to make any mistakes. No one is to do anything without my orders. I want you to be vigilant and report anything that changes on the scene to Blaster on my ship. There are too many innocent individuals here to do anything provocative. Prime out."

(Footsteps running into the room could be heard as several individuals enter the command deck of the Phobos. A transport to the vessel from The Trigger to the ship board terminus bridge brings them in seconds. They come to the center table standing before Prime with concern)

(Lennox glances at Epps and Morshower who are watching with growing concern. Everyone heard the message and all are waiting for information)

"I can't believe those fraggers are here. Megatron had to have sent them to kill me." (Starscream shakes his helm grimly) "I know that I am on The List."

"We probably all are, Star," -Silverclaw equally grimly.

(The Great Elder nods) "Tell us, Prime, what you require and we will do it."

"I want to show them great force. I want them to turn back and leave. I know they will not but I am willing to take all paths to a good resolution." -Prime

"They are mad. I have never seen such madness in a group of mechs. The only way they will be dispersed is through intense fire from all of us combined." -Great Elder with resolution

"That is not off the list of possibilities," (Prime glances at Blaster) "Open a channel please."

(Blaster does, then nods. Prime gathers himself, something that disturbs the soldiers who have never seen him so tense) "This is Optimus Prime. Identify yourself and your ship or we will kill you."

(It was silent a second, then a voice filled with amusement came over the sound system. A monitor flared into life with the image of a very strange, very dangerous looking mech's face and record. The computer analyzing his voice had identified him as Tarn, the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division and captain of the Peaceful Tyranny. A Deceptibrand covered his face. The data stream states that his fanaticism was so great, his loyalty to Megatron so complete, he added that as a personal declaration of his fidelity) "Prime. Long time between actions."

"Who are you?" -Prime, calmly

"Prime, I'm hurt that you don't remember. I'm Tarn. I'm here with my comrades. You remember Tesarus, Vos, Kaon and Helex. Surely you do." -Mech self identified as Tarn

(Prime paused a moment) "What do you want?"

"We are here to strike names off The List. We want all your Seekers, the Decepticons that defected and the like. Your name is on The List but we are prepared to come back later for you." -Tarn

(Civilian humans stand up and join the others with great concern on their faces) :What the hell is this, Glenn? Who are these fuckers?: -William Garsen, no friend to the treaties

:Bad news: Morshower, curt and precise

"What a fragger." -Ironhide

(Prowl nods) "No argument here."

"We are not prepared to allow you to do that, Tarn. We also aren't prepared to allow you to disrupt this rescue. You will leave or we will destroy you." -Prime

(A chuckle was heard, then the cold bemused voice) "You and what armada? Oh wait. You have one."

"Turn back and leave or stay and die. Those are your choices, Tarn. You will be given no other." -Prime waiting grimly.

"We are low on energon. We would need resupplied to comply. And it would be to your benefit to do that. After all, we are in the middle of your migration. Anything could happen." -Tarn

(Prime glances at a very familiar bot, Sunstreaker who is seething at the sensor station) "How many individuals are on their ship?"

Sunstreaker checked) "There appear to be only the five of them. Fraggers. Cowardly slagging fraggers."

(Prime nods) "I think we need to remove this threat once and for all if they don't go. What is the force of power aimed at them?" (Glances at Ironhide for information)

"We can reduce them to rubble in seconds if the fusillade is directed solely at them at the same time. We have 500 Seekers, half of them mid range in arms, the others lighter armed due to statistical data collection assignments." -Starscream considering things

"The ten Wrecker battle shuttles alone can shred them to confetti." (Ironhide grins) "They won't believe it will happen. You are after all too soft sparked, Autobot." (He smirks at Prime)

"That was then, this is now." -Prime grimly considering his options

(The voice returns) "Prime. Is Starscream there?"

(Prime glances at Starscream, then nods)

"I am here, fragger. What do you want? Besides my helm on a platter?" -Starscream demonstrating his style and savoir-faire at the same time

(A cold laugh, then the voice) "I am here to take your spark, Starscream. You are a traitor and thus, you are on The List."

(Starscream considers that) "Megatron sent you? How is old bucket head?"

"That's no way to talk about your betters, Starscream. Show yourself." -Tarn

"How is the addiction?" -Great Elder

(It was silent a moment) "I see that you're here too, Rainmaker. I will collect two sparks then." -Tarn

(Prime glances sharply at Blaster) "Mute that."

(Blaster does. Prime turns to the group) "We cannot discuss anything with him directly at any point now."

(Starscream nods in agreement along with the others. He glances at Blaster) "Text please." (Blaster complies) "We are on to your tricks, Tarn. You will no longer be allowed to speak over any system. Text your messages or leave. That seems simple enough even for you." (Starscream waits)

:What the fuck is going on? What's happening? Who is this fucker and is there going to be a fight?: -Garsen not feeling the love

:Shut the fuck up. Get a grip, man. If something happens here we stand up and show everyone that humans have balls. If you snivel and make a spectacle I will throw you off this console myself: -Seymour Simmons laying down the smack

(Every human around him nods with a slight grin. Simmons apparently goes way up in their estimation and it shows)

(Decepticon script appears. It was tart and simple) "Give us Starscream, Rainmaker and Silverclaw. Then we might let the rest of you live." -Tarn

"I think I find him tedious. What about you, Prime?" -Starscream

(The entire group turns to Prime. He nods) "I do too. Kup? Red Wing?"

:Kup here:

:Red Wing here:

"I want you to target the engines on that vessel and the command deck and fire at the same time. Fill it with holes. Coordinate the fire together. Then scan the wreckage. No one is to go near that ship without my orders." -Prime in a hitherto unknown tone of coldness. At least to the humans.

**-0-CUT TO Wrecker battle shuttles**

(Kup glances around the shuttle, then nods) "You heard him. Get ready to power up weapons on my command. Red Wing?"

:Red Wing here:

"Did you get the word?" -Kup

:Affirmative. Let's sync: -Red Wing

"Agreed." -Kup

(Rem, their pilot works on his conn to sync the battle computers of the shuttle with those of all the others and the nearly 250 Seekers arrayed around the Peaceful Tyranny so they can fire together if ordered and not hit each other in the crossfire. Rem nods to Kup)

"We are go." -Kup checking in with the other shuttle commanders and the wing commanders of Red Wing's flight

"Then go." -Prime, coldly

And they did.

(A massive blinding stream of hundreds of lights streak out toward a single vessel, albeit one that is hugely armored, massively gunned and probably more feared than any other known. They streak across empty space and impale the vessel as the blinding mass of pulsing light and rocket trails hide it in a gigantic ball of light.

(The fusillade hits the Peaceful Tyranny with the combined firepower of a planet slamming into it. Anyone on board would be either obliterated or tossed around like rag dolls. Explosions rip through engineering, blasts rupture bulkheads as the combined firepower of ten battle shuttles and 250 heavily armed Seekers fire onto the same confined spaces.

(Electricity arcs everywhere as the ship begins to compromise itself, its internal structures twisting and turning in the intensity of the firepower aimed at it. Things vaporize, others explode into confetti. Liquids burst into plumes, then freeze into strange patterns. Those that don't disintegrate in the vacuum flashing in all directions as vapor. Fire erupts, then dies from lack of oxygen. Pieces of once definable objects shoot out in deadly trajectories as they begin an endless journey from the point of their ignition. They would drift on forever in the endlessness of space.

(Vast quantities of fuel drift away hurled forward by the force of the blast. Some of it freezes. Some of it doesn't. All of it is a hazard. Munitions in holds begin to explode jerking the superstructure of the ship sporadically. It lurches, tugs, spins and breaks into more pieces as each box of bombs, each case of ammunition lets go with a roar.

(Transparent steel shatters in the enormity of the attack. It shatters and sends flying shards as big as trucks in all directions. Some of them impale themselves in steel as others flash out heading in all directions. Recognizable things and others unknown to anyone now and forever fly out too, the shrapnel of a terrible attack. They will continue onward without end. They will be in time just more interesting artifacts of someone's disaster at some time in someone elses past. It would take meticulous detective work to piece it all back together should anyone at any other time care enough to try)

**-0-CUT TO THE DECK of Prime's ship, Phobos**

(Humans watch with stunned expressions as a ship tears itself apart. As fast as the fusillade began, it ends. One turns to Morshower) :What the fuck? What happens now?" -Garsen

:We wait for Prime to handle it: -Morshower, his gaze never leaving the forward screens

-0-TBC 6-8-15 **edited 6-30-15**

Pandora: Regarding Sam ... he and Jessie are at an end. Carly is the girl for him now. Jessie will appear back again when things mellow a bit and they will have that talk. :D


	471. Chapter 471

The Diego Diaries: The Pit Yawned-The DJD (dd4 471)

-0-On the Phobos watching the Peaceful Tyranny die

(All on the command deck silently watch as the over matched firepower of several hundred Autobots blew the slag out of the Peaceful Tyranny. Data on the main screen reports this ship is feared on a scale unmatched by nearly anything else the Decepticons could field including Megatron's flagship itself. The big screen before them, huge on a scale the humans had only seen in science fiction movies displayed the entire scene. Data indicated destruction.

(The ship had sat silently for a moment, its malevolence palpable. Then flashes of firepower hit the ship in the stern and in the forward regions. Humans watching blinked and rubbed their eyes from its intensity. The view ports and monitors around the command deck compensated for brightness as what seemed like solar flare-like outbursts of firepower overwhelmed it for a moment. Then the shooting died. It had only taken seconds)

**ON SCREEN:** The Peaceful Tyranny was convulsing in its death throes, its agony as violent as anything any of the humans had ever seen.

**CUT TO:** Charlotte Mearing reaching for Seymour Simmons' hand almost reflexively. They hold them, clutching each others in their astonishment.

**CUT TO:** The soldiers along with Morshower and Fulton watch grimly, appreciatively, as the spectacle who knew how far ahead of them was unfolding.

**CUT TO:** The visiting civilian humans, friend and foe alike as they stare in horror and amazement, mute witnesses to the firepower of their allies. That it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen was clear in their expressions.

**CUT TO:** The Autobots watch in varying stages of emotion. Ironhide stared at the sight with satisfaction. The same could be said for Revo as pilot, most of the command crew as well as Silverclaw.

**CUT BACK TO:** Lennox who glanced at Ironhide, then the screen again as he and a couple of his fellow human soldiers are suitably and obviously impressed. Earlier, they were heard to explain that their presence were 'the usual bunch along to see the show'.

**CUT TO:** Morshower and Fulton look grim as do Graham and Epps. Prowl is sphinx-like in demeanor as is Rainmaker. Prime is stoic, obviously regretful that this was the path chosen by the enemy. It echoed the dignity that he brought to his role as guardian of the galaxy.

(It is dead silent as they watch. Then Sunstreaker glances at Prime with a grim expression of triumph on his handsome face) "The ship is destroyed. They had more ammo and fuel than we were allowed to believe. What now? Do we scoop them up with nets?"

"I think it would be a good idea to ascertain their disposition, sir. I would not like to think that they are floating around intact. These mechs are in my estimation phase six in their classification rating. I have assigned it to them in the data files." -Prowl to Prime (It would be much commented upon on Earth that the bond of the Prime calls him 'sir' while on the job)

(Prime nods) "I agree. I would like Ratchet to come over here," (Prime glances at Blaster who sends the message) "What we need to do is not underestimate their danger even now. Especially Tarn. I want them unconscious before they are retrieved. If they so much as twitch they are to be put down with extreme prejudice. If that turbofox is there and alive it is to be destroyed upon contact."

:What's a turbofox?: -Garsen to Morshower

:A Cybertronian animal. It's generally benign. The service dogs on Mars have the sparks of turbofoxes. Something must be dangerous or wrong with this one:

(Prowl nods to Prime, then organizes the rescue at the communications station)

"What is the status of the refugees? I am especially concerned by those nearby." -Prime

"Make a general call." -Ratchet (as he walked into the command deck from his short jump by bridge from Moonbase) "That will do a lot of good. Hearing your voice, Optimus, makes everything right."

(Prime nodded and glances at Blaster who complies. Everyone pauses as he begins to speak) "This is Optimus Prime. We are here to rescue you from your agony. We had a Decepticon ship in our midst that did not comply with surrender protocols. We had to administer extreme prejudice to them to ensure the safety of everyone else. To all Decepticons in this migration and those attached to them, please listen closely. You are welcome but you must comply with our demand that you power down your weapons, fuse personal arms into lockers and wait for your turn to be taken to safety.

"For you to stay will require both a personal oath to me as Prime and a personal oath to the Matrix of Leadership. Anyone who defies those requirements will be asked to leave. If you refuse to leave we will take steps to protect the migration which can and will include blowing you terminating you with extreme prejudice. Don't be fools like the Decepticons just now. They learned the hard way how intensely we will protect our mission and its people. Optimus Prime out."

(Prime glances at Blackjack) "No mention of who they were must be made to anyone. If there are Decepticons in this group that leave, they cannot take the knowledge that these menaces are dead or neutralized. I would prefer the Empire to believe we are as weak willed and soft as they believe we are. It works to our benefit for them to believe that."

(The command crew nods)

(Ratchet pats Prime's back) "I'm sorry you have to make the tough calls, Optimus. But this is a good one. Those fraggers needed slagging." (He grins slightly) "You know, you can have some good come out of this." (All on board look at Ratchet. He grins back)

:What do you suppose Ratchet is up to?: -Lennox asks with a grin.

:I'm almost afraid to guess: -Graham, equally amused.

(None of the civilians with them appear to be happy a bit)

**CUT TO:** Prowl at Communications on the command deck of Phobos, in the migration

(Prowl sits before the Communications console waiting for the lines to open. When both are, Blaster nods)

"Paragon and Cyclonus, this is Prowl. Please respond."

(Silence, then two voices answered. One was a nice tenor like Prowl. The data crawl in subtitles states that one is Paragon, a major player in the local cluster who was once a general staff officer of Megatron. The other, low and raspy is Cyclonus, the same type though on the **extreme** outs with his former master and who makes it **CLEAR** that he no longer belongs to the Decepticons)

"What brings you to call me, Prowl?" -Cyclonus over the bridge speaker system

"Paragon here." (Another voice with a nice tenor bespeaking great intelligence)

(Prowl glances at Prime who nods. He looks at the screen with both profiles giving information about Cyclonus and Paragon) "I am here to tell you of a mutual threat located by deep space scouts. As you know, we are rescuing our people, several hundreds of thousands. We have picked up the signature and echoes of a vessel that is nearby. It has been identified as the Peaceful Tyranny which as you know is commanded by Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division."

(Silence for a moment)

"Why do you tell us this, Prowl? It would seem to be in your interests that they find us," Paragon (calm and devoid of emotion)

"It is in our interests that you keep the acid aliens at bay, Cyclonus. As for you, Paragon … it would seem reasonable that warning you would occupy your team in watching for them and keep both of you away from us. Please do not confuse this with philanthropic tendencies which for you none of us have." -Prowl getting the summary summarized

(A short description of the 'acid monsters' is in the subtitle data crawl. It is horrible too)

-0-In an apartment in Tarn watching as the moment of sucker-dom lands on his face with both peds

"This is fragged," Paragon said as he held his son who was sleeping.

Arrow who was holding the other grinned. "Think about it this way. Everyone will understand what a stand up mech you are for leaving the life and coming here to be a right servo mech for the Prime. You're first tier in his go-to team and tactical backup with Prowl and Alor. Who can say they get a second chance like that?"

Paragon grinned. "You're right as ever. It sort of frags me to watch how we were played."

"He has a Matrix, Only One," Arrow said with a grin. They both laugh heartily. The infants continue to chase cyber-bunnies in their sleep.

-0-Back to Phobos

(Chuckle) "I was not aware that you had any feelings for our side, Prowl. I admire your cold logic greatly. On the other servo, this changes things out here. We may have more in common, the three of us than before. Perhaps a meet up could be anticipated at some point? To discuss mutual endeavors and alignments perhaps?" -Paragon

"I am not authorized to discuss that. I am only authorized to tell you that the Decepticon Justice Division is here. All other considerations will have to be forwarded by you to the Prime. Prowl out." (He sits back glancing up at Prime) "That was satisfying."

"Keeping them off guard always is." -Ratchet

-0-Around the General Staff and Alpha Shift back at Autobot City

"**OH SNAP!"** -Ratchet

"Ouch." -Starscream enjoying the moment he could help slag a(n) (former) enemy in the aft even if he can't remember a thing about the former enemy

"..." -Cyclonus who is sitting in his living room of an apartment in Pax with his divinity books all around him. He plans on resurrecting his branch of religion, Clavus Aurea and starting a monastery here patterned after the one in Upper Tetrahex, his home town. First, he has to relearn what he forgot, the history, theology and liturgy of the Guiding Hand and decide if this is the road he wants, then work at it. Cybertron would also be his thing as well as soon as Prime approves his request to go to his home town and see what's left of the monastery. Like that.

Kup, Hercy and seventeen Wreckers sitting in the dojo watching with Willa and her gang:

"They're going to need some lotion for their afts on that one." -Kup

"Mechs are grown up. They can take it. Cyclonus is one hard bitten slagger." -Springer as Drift nods

"He can sing."

All optics turn to Hercy. He looked back calmly as he ate his Cybertronian version of Frito chips and guacamole. "Heard him. He's great. He and Alor could give a concert."

"I would pay for that." -Everyone

**CUT TO** **the scene of the wreckage**

(Shuttles and Seekers wait, their weapons trained on the pile of oozing debris. A data profile fills the television screen with information on this unit)

"The Decepticon Justice Division or DJD had been one of the most feared units in the Decepticons. Even the 'Cons feared them. They are among Megatron's favorite teams and the feeling is mutual from them.

"They comprised five mechs who took as designations (names) those of the first five cities to fall to Megatron in the Revolution: Tarn, Kaon, Vos, Helex, Tesarus. Their real names are not known. Tarn is their leader and affects an air of culture as he kills you.

"One of them, Vos, is so hardcore militant in his adherence to the past he speaks only the oldest Cybertronian language, Primal Vernacular, said to be the language of the Pantheon. Only a Matrix Bearer can confirm that and none have. Tarn must translate everything spoken to Vos because he refuses to learn any other dialect.

"They are considered Phase Sixers. Their armor as well as their other special features are made from ununtrium, a rare substance extracted from black holes and the hardest substance ever discovered in the known universe. Ununtrium is placed on the bodies of those who will bear it by stripping normal armor off, heating both the armor and the mech to near death levels of temperature, then fusing the two together. It changes a mech to say the least.

"They hunt others without mercy and no one, even Megatron is as feared. They are five of Megatron's favorite personal mechs and among the 40+ mechs in his arsenal that qualify as phase six mechanisms."

The only mechanisms that can kill them and make sure they stay dead … sometimes … are the metro-formers like Metroplex. One interaction between Metroplex in root/robotic mode was with a very scary six changer/phase sixer called Sixshot. Sixshot bore the short end of that nihilistic encounter but still survived because of his armor. His statistics followed and included robot, tank, spaceship, laser gun, off-road vehicle and winged wolf alt modes. The most dangerous part of Sixshot was that he was incredibly intelligent and had his own sense of honor, as skewed as it might appear to others.

:**REMIND ME TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET BACK! IF WE GET BACK!**: -Garsen to everyone as he feels the pain

:Remind me why I don't kick your ass **now**?: Simmons (replying as the others smirk. Including Charlotte Mearing)

**CUT TO **a battle shuttle at the edge of the horror show outside

(The remains of the ship begin to settle from its rolling and exploding, its ammo and fuel either exhausting itself or falling into dormancy in the vacuum)

(Glances at the monitor where Springer's face could be seen) "Nice light show." -Kup

"Bit of an overkill I think." -Springer chuckling

"Maybe. Maybe not." -Kup getting philosophical

"Sunstreaker is trying to get on the detail that gathers up the pieces. He's not going to be allowed off the Phobos. He's pretty colorful in his language. I'll send you the texts." -Springer sharing the wealth

(Kup grinning upon receipt) "Nice language. His ada would slap his aft."

"He would but his old ada is worse." -Springer, smirking.

"That's true. Didn't ruin two families there." -Kup

(Prime's voice comes over the sound system) :Springer, Kup … I am going to have the Seekers do a really intense scan of the wreckage. They're linking their sensors. You might move back from the magnetic field:

"Got ya, Prime." (Toggles a switch to communications on the console before him) All shuttles move back. The Seekers are linking sensors." -Kup, commanding

(All vessels move back, slipping to the leading edge of the area where the refugees had been pulled. Their guns were facing in ready to shoot but they were free of the overload of heavy duty magnetic overlap. A brief explanation of sensors and magnetic fields scrawls across the bottom of the scene on the television broadcast as the Seekers pass the shuttles in a flash. For several moments there was silence, then Red Wing spoke) :Red Wing to Prime:

:Prime here:

:We have scanned the wreckage. The ship is over. Its completely destroyed. The five are in various stages of abuse in the forward section behind the bridge. We found three life signs and two that are muddled. There is a turbofox signal in the center of the ship, the part that is still relatively whole. Its still alive:

:Very well. Stand by: -Prime

-0-On the Phobos

(It was silent a moment as Prime considers the next course, then he discusses the situation with his senior officers. After a pause to consider his decision he turns to Ratchet) "I would like you to go there and inspect the riffraff. If they are alive we have to bring them in but I want them in stasis. What if anything do you know beyond the usual intel regarding their special functions?"

"I know that Tarn can destroy sparks with his vocal processor. We will have to yank that out. Kaon is a killer. His coils need removed so he can't generate any real or static electricity. Vos needs his face removed. Helex and Tesarus need their chassis fused. I want to remove the grinding blades in Tesarus when he's in stasis. Helex needs stasis forever or a plasma blast in the helm." (Slight smirk) "These slaggers are beyond the pale. That turbofox needs slagged on sight. It cannot be allowed to live. It can kill from a distance and I don't know how, Optimus. Until that beast is obliterated no one can go near that ship. It must be killed at a distance. There is no other safe way to do this." -Ratchet

(Prime nods, then turns to sensors) "Prowl, take the Seeker data and locate the beast."

(Prowl moved stations, then sat. He worked on the feed still coming in as everyone stood silently. Morshower walked to the edge of the console where he had sat in comfy chairs with everyone else watching Jazz handle intel) :Optimus: -Glenn M.

(Everyone not occupied turned to the little human standing with the others, all of them nervous and/or psyched and/or curious) :What is happening? How could anyone survive that and still be a danger?:

:There are entities on the ship that are not normal in any universe. They weren't designed to do anything but kill and torture. They may be hurt or slagged but they are capable of eating our sparks: -Ratchet

(Optimus nods) :This group carries with them an almost legendary creature called a sparkeater. It is in the turbofox. Sometimes the phenomenon takes over someone or something, even from a distance. Then it kills or causes more to be made. We have to kill it to ensure that no one dies going into the wreckage. Until that is taken care of, no one does:

:These fraggers are that bad?: -Epps

(Ironhide nods) :Ten times ten, the worst. I don't think on either side you will find argument with that assessment:

(The team returns to the task as Ironhide walks to where the humans all are now standing. He comms on a monitor next to them so they turn to look at the big screen) :This is Tarn, their leader ... the fragger you heard talk to Prime. He's such a fanatic that he had a Deceptibrand put on his face. He's a slagger who gives the illusion of culture while he kills you. His vocal processor is modified to explode sparks when he pitches it the right way. That is why Prime cut him off. We can't listen to him or we will die from the sound pitch of his voice:

(Humans are silent, then look him, then each other. The two politicians appear to hardly grasp the information while the others are silent with shock and amazement)

:What about the others, Ironhide?: Fulton asked.

(Ironhide punches the appropriate keys) :This is Vos. He's insane. He transforms into a sniper rifle. He only speaks Primal Vernacular so he can't communicate unless Tarn translates. He's a mad scientist with the ability to take off his face and put it on his victims. His face is filled with hooks, screws, drills, nails …:

**:WHAT THE FUCK!?:** Speaker Garsen shouts with incredulity. **:What kind of nightmare is this?!:**

There would be no censorship of the episode by contractual agreement between Galaxy Films Productions, the Office of the Primes (for these three documentaries) and the MCA. Garsen's remarks would be a big question around the water cooler the very next day on Earth.

** WTF?!**

-0-TBC 6-8-15 **edited 6-9-15**

Notes:

It pays to put your fingers on the right keys. :D:D:D tram instead of team. LOL!


	472. Chapter 472

The Diego Diaries: The Pit Yawned-The DJD (dd4 472)

-0-Having a moment on Phobos

(The humans turn to Garsen, then Lennox looks up at Ironhide) :We got this. Continue:

(Ironhide stares at Garsen) "How did this happen? You bought into this when you took Megatron into custody: (He punched a button. The images and information continued) :This is Kaon. He's their communications officer and maintains what is commonly called 'The List'. It's everyone that they think isn't fervent enough to the Cause who they hunt to kill. No one gets away from them. No one can stand against them, hence Prime's actions. He's electrical and can generate enough electricity to fry your circuits. His alt mode is an electric chair. He has the turbofox sparkeater. They call it 'The Pet':

(Ironhide punched more buttons) :This is Helex. Fragger is taller than Megatron and his chassis is unbelievable. He puts his victims inside of himself, then turns up heat hot enough to slowly melt them into a his own personal smelting pool in his body. Tesarus is a different kind of fragger. He has grinding blades in the middle of his torso where he slowly feeds his victims:

:It takes a long time for us to die in either case and its their sport: (He turns to look at the humans) :They have regular names but no one knows them. They take their names from the first five cities on Cybertron to fall to the Decepticons. They were designed and set loose to be torture devices and they're very good at it. This is what we're facing. They probably have Earth on The List too because you held Megatron, killed The Fallen and generally chapped their afts with your so called disrespect for The Cause. Imagine having to defeat them without us:

(There was silence, then Morshower nodded) :That is what I have been **trying to explain** to certain people for years: (He glared at the Speaker of the House who merely returned his gaze evenly. Morshower looked at Ironhide) :Who is going out there to get these freaks?:

:Why that would be me of course: -Ratchet with a grin.

(Humans stare at Ratchet with concern) :Is that safe now, Ratchet? You couldn't get me to go out there for anything. What about your safety?: -Glenn M

:We're going to find and destroy the fox from a distance, then it will be relatively clear to go. The fox is the outlier here and we have to move on it first: -Ratchet

(At the center table at the same time) "There are three sparks that are strong and two that are hard to lock down." -Prowl

(Prime nods) "And the turbofox?"

"It has stabilized. Its hiding." -Prowl with a grim expression

(Red Wing enters heading toward Prime's group around the table. He paused as they turned to him) "Prime, that fox is hiding in the central module of the ship. We might need to blast that portion of the vessel and hopefully it into sub atomic particles before we can risk looking for the 'Cons."

(Prime nods) "I would prefer to know that it was deceased before I risk anyone going after the others."

"There is a risk of not taking the 'Cons out alive if we blow the ship apart." (grin) "Not that anyone cares. I am just saying." -Starscream

Ratchet (smirked back)- "It is to your credit that you don't hold a grudge, Starscream."

(Snickers by all)

"I have to agree." -Prime (grin)

"I would suggest that a couple of shuttles lay siege to that part of the ship to destroy it. They can do it from a distance. Hopefully, the entity won't flee to another host." -Prowl after examining the mission datapad on the table

"Can it?" -Silverclaw

"We don't know. They can assume a host so it would seem that they could flee one. Not enough is known, really. I put a call in to Wheeljack and Perceptor but they are as unclear as the rest of us. However, the consensus is kill the host, kill the entity." -Ratchet

(Prime considers that, then turns to stare at the monitor before them. He nods) "Have Kup shoot the central module. Give it a burst, one that is strong enough reach the fox without taking out too much more. I would like them in custody if we could get them."

(Red Wing nods then walks to the elevator to disappear. They turned back to the forward monitor as Red Wing streaks away heading back out)

**CUT TO** the seething mass of broken ship, spreading fuel and now visible to the eyes, two floating bodies among the broken debris

(View is result of two shuttles combining their field of vision. Two other shuttles moved closer pausing nearly side-by-side. A message comes from one) :Springer to Prime:

"Prime here."

:We are go:

"Then go." (Prime watches solemnly alongside Prowl and Ratchet. It was silent and tense. Then a brilliant burst of energy erupted from the shuttles. It hit the dense structure of the central fuselage of the ship piercing it like arrows. For a moment the energy came through the other side, then the vessel exploded again)

(It jumped, then bent itself as the energy collected inside. The fuel that had frozen around it shattered scattering like a thousand million little shards of shiny glass. Some of them flared, those closest to the energy beams, flaring to vanish forever. Inside the structure the remaining munitions exploded punching holes out the back of the rolling construct. The steel hull punched outward like the stretching skin of a balloon, then ruptured throwing debris and flashes of electricity and fire outward. They died immediately, the darkness inside returning)

(Two more strikes from the shuttles hit the ship piercing parts of the central fuselage where it was still intact. By the time they flashed off, the metallic structure was decimated. It had broken apart, the segments twirling and flying away trailing debris and frozen liquids in their wake. As they spun other shuttles and the Seekers scanned the pieces both visually and with their combined sensor capacity. The two shuttles that fired pulled back waiting for the results)

:Red Wing to Prime:

"Prime here."

:The turbofox is destroyed. I am assuming the sparkeater is with it:

"Stand by, Red Wing," -Prime (Glances toward Smokescreen)

(Smokescreen worked furiously at sensors. Punches buttons and the screen forward changed. There was a detailed sensor map of the entire area showing five bodies floating in space, debris everywhere, all of it was mapped. Ammo and guns, a nearly intact computer main frame and personal items also were identified) "I have no readings for a turbofox. I have used all spectrums, Prime, to try and detect anything ethereal that might be floating out there and I find nothing. When the fox died so did the sparkeater. Hopefully." (Looks at Prime shrugging slightly)

(Nod) "Ratchet, can you add anything more?" -Prime

(Ratchet takes Smokescreen's place at sensor station, the same loathing and fear on his face as the others. Data crawl states that sparkeaters could extract your spark … your living energy and soul, then over a period of time … a long one, digest it slowly causing incredible agony before your inevitable death. It was considered a mythological 'bogey man' type of creature rarely seen and only slightly believed. But because it was a bogey man, everyone was terrified of them. Justifiably it would seem now)

(Ratchet scans all levels of the spectrum including the hull and floating debris. It seems reasonable to him that if this creature could survive on sentient metallic beings, it would have a shot at surviving on non-sentient metallic things. After nearly a breem of searching every level of possibility, he turns toward Prime) "I got nothing."

(Everyone relaxes, then turns toward Prime) "We have to get them, Prime. I think I want them dead myself but you are the Prime. What do you want us to do? We can't leave them to chance." -Ironhide

(Nod). "Ratchet, I want you to go with Kup and Springer. Bring them here and dismantle their functions. I want them in deep stasis for the duration. When we get back to Mars we can worry about them then. But for now, they have to be on ice." -Prime

(Ratchet stands and nods) "We can't let Paragon and Cyclonus know about this. I think we have leverage on the slaggers with them thinking that these fraggers are roaming around." (An information crawl at the bottom of the screen clarifies the enemy status of Cyclonus and Paragon at this time)

"I do too." -Prime with grim expression

"I'd like to go too. I want to help." -Sunstreaker rising from his station

(Everyone turns toward him. Ratchet grins) "Aww. Isn't he a good son?"

"Sometimes." -Ironhide, smirking

"Very well. Prime to Kup and Springer." -Prime with a chuckle

:Kup here:

:Springer here:

"Ratchet and Sunstreaker are going to help bring these slaggers in. If they are in anyway resistant put them down." (Glances at Ratchet) "Them first if anything happens." -Prime

"Count on it." -Sunstreaker with a satisfied expression. (walks to Ratchet and the two leave)

(quiet on the bridge for a moment, then Ironhide turned to Prowl) "Are you going to let me hold Prowler a moment or are ya going to be a hog?"

(Prowl snorts, opens his hold, reaches in, extends his servo, blows 7 billion minds. A smiling infant in a Seeker bag wearing a pear hat with a perky stem greets everyone. By the time Ironhide finally gets to hold his son after he makes the rounds of grandgenitors, bridge crew and interested bystanders it is nearly time to inspect the prisoners. Ironhide appears to not be amused. It appears to be an old joke among friends)

**CUT TO **view outside the giant hatch for the Phobos where a battle shuttle bearing the Wrecker sigil and the name Impactor's Revenge in glyphs waited

(Ratchet and Sunstreaker jump off and float to Springer's shuttle, boarding as the vessel slides away again. Through a mass of refugee ships they slip finally making it to the area of conflict once more. Shuttles had moved in, some of them with Seekers magnetized to the hull. They gathered to begin a search of the wreckage for bodies and useful items. A priority included getting the mainframe that was floating near a body)

"Its surreal out there. I will never get used to Seekers being on our side. Seeing them standing magnetized to the hulls looks like a boarding raid by them." -Ratchet who turns to look at the Wreckers armed and ready to provide him security on the mission head. He pauses to grin) "Give me a moment. The handsomeness in front of me is messing up my circuits."

(Snickers from everyone) "Nothing wrong with your optics then." -Whirlaway to general favor.

"Speak for yourself, slagger. Now me … I can see it." -Blurr being Blurr

(ENORMOUS insults greet that but they don't dent the smug and impossibly handsome mech leaning against the bulkhead with a big, big gun)

"I think they're talking about you again." -Drift stating the obvious. Any of the mechs on the ship could qualify for the complement.

To a Cybertronian anyway.

Or a Teasdale sister.

"Yeah. That's you. A circuit buster." -Sunstreaker

"On task. We all know who the handsome one is here." =Springer grinning at Drift who grinned back.

"Get a room, fraggers. Anyone got a barf bag? I think I need one." =Whirlaway

"If I had to look at your face every orn in the mirror, I would need one too." -Sunstreaker being a slagger

(Servos clap together. All turn to a bemused medico) "Behave, slaggers, or I'll pat your servos. I need to go out there with you so behave. I can switch the fraggers off." (Opens a wrist panel) "This is what I use to save your afts on the battlefield when I can't get there right away. It makes you seem dead so no one will keep trying to kill you. It lets me put you in stasis from a distance."

"I wondered about that," (Springer peering at the device) "Thanks in advance."

"You're welcome." -Ratchet taking a jet pack from a mech. Sunstreaker was already in his, then went to stand by the door. Ratchet fastened his, then turned to them) "I'll handle them. You just help me tow. It's worth the while for us to get them to Phobos as fast as possible. I'm going to disable Tarn's vocal capacitors right away when we get to him. He can kill you just by humming the right frequency. If he is aware, shoot him dead. Understand?"

(They nodded, then watched as the door slipped open. Sunstreaker stepped out and paused waiting for Ratchet. Ratchet stepped out and together they flew slowly to the wreckage, Wrecker after Wrecker following behind)

-0-CUT TO Phobos on the command deck

(Everyone watching the group leave the shuttle silently. Crawl explains how other shuttles combine their sensors, then project the images back to Phobos. They grew to nearly life size on the forward screen)

(The humans stood on the edge of the console watching as the soldiers approach the scene of the disaster. It is clear that they feel the fear that everyone else has learned to contain through the eons much better than them)

-0-Out there

(Ratchet moving forward turns his path toward a silently floating Tarn. He was out cold, battered and missing his legs from the knees downward. Reaching the mech Sunstreaker helps to turn him over. It is dark and jumbled but their lights and that of the Wreckers make the scene bright. Ratchet scans, then pulls Tarn closer. He examines the throat structure of the silent mech, then transforms his digits to tools. With a swiftness borne of great practice, he opens the plate coverings and peers inside) :Frag. This is complex:

:What can you do?: (Sunstreaker asks tensely as Drift and Springer hold Tarn still. All of them are floating, the others watching Ratchet who is thinking things over. Then he grins slightly.

"This." (Ratchet transforms a screwdriver on a digit, a particularly long pointed one, then jams it into Tarn's vocal capacitor. Tarn arched like he was having a seizure, then went limp as electricity and sparks flew from his neck. Ratchet pulls out his digit, then floats a moment as electricity sparkles over his chassis) :Whoa. That was fun:

(Drift glances at Springer who is laughing aloud, a totally silent effect. :You rule, Ratchet: -Springer

Sunstreaker who was looking at Ratchet like he was a god glanced at his superior. :You don't know that **by now**?:

CUT TO Phobos bridge

"Ratchet rules." -Lennox

"He does. That mech is insane. I would gladly share a fox hole with him anytime." -Glenn M

"What did he do?" -Garsen trying to pull himself together

"He short circuited that bastard by jamming his finger into an electrical socket. I think." -Niall Graham, himself deeply impressed

"I don't even pretend to understand any of this." -Garsen

"That's okay. I do." -Charlotte Mearing, deeply impressed

"Ditto." -Seymour Simmons still holding her hand

Out there again ...

(Ratchet chuckles, then grins fondly at the three) :Haul this carcass to the shuttle and take it to Phobos. I'm going to bag another one:

(Drift and Springer took an arm each then sped to the shuttle as Ratchet turned to go onward to another floater nearby. Sunstreaker went with him and both approached Vos cautiously. Pausing to check his sentience, Ratchet rolled him over. He was filled with holes but alive. Checking that he was going to last until he could be patched, Ratchet put him into stasis too. Ratchet shoved him toward two other Wreckers who had followed them) :He's all yours:

:Gee, thanks, Ada. I will try and reciprocate at Christmas Surprise: -Sandstorm

(Grin) :You better, slagger: -Ratchet

(Vos floated away with the Wreckers as Sunstreaker and Ratchet turned. They continue onward into the debris and detritus of the blasted ship looking for three more hidden in the mess. They float toward a mishmash of fused metal, melted glass and glass-like materials of indeterminate composition. The mass was bunched, coming together in the vacuum as materials in close proximity tended to do. Frozen liquids obscured the way forward as they inch along, guns in servos. Behind them four Wreckers followed, their sensors on high alert even as their weapons were set to kill. They watch Ratchet from behind and all sides as he and Sunstreaker lead the way)

(A shuttle moved forward along with two others trailing. They turned their forward lights on and the area immediately clarified. It seemed almost nightmarish with shadows forming along the edges of broken shapes as light illuminated other places almost too much. Ratchet paused to glance around. He puts a servo out holding Sunstreaker up. :Don't go any further. Everyone, turn quickly and get out of here:

(They turn without a word moving with utmost speed back to the shuttles. Ratchet reached one and climbed up on the curve of its forward cowling)

:Prime to Ratchet. What's happening?:

:I thought I saw something move... a shadow figure: -Ratchet

:Prime to search party. **Pull back now**:

(Everyone reverses, grouping around the shuttle where Ratchet is, then falling back together. It was a grim faced group that sat with their weapons out staring at the hulking mass before them, gathered on the roof and engine cowlings of the two shuttles)

:This is fragged. Its that slagging turbofox, right?: -Sunstreaker

:Talk nice, son. You and I both own turbofoxes: -Ratchet scanning deep into the bobbling debris

:Frag this: -general agreement of everyone there including Seekers who were there while others joined, all of them magnetizing to the hulls to wait

-0-On board Phobos

"This isn't good. It could be that the sparkeater is still there. Get Wheeljack and Perceptor here. **Now**." -Prime

(Blaster put the call through. Prowl walked from the command table to stand beside Prime) "We may not be able to salvage the Decepticons if the creature is lurking in the mass. I would call our mechs back further. We don't know how this works."

(Prime nods) "Prime to shuttles and Seekers in the search area. Pull back to the migration and await my call."

(They acknowledged as the command staff watches the group comply. Ratchet was sitting on Kup's shuttle cowling and rode with the others back to the edge where the rest of the mass were waiting. The destroyed ship debris seemed less ominous from this distance)

Now they would have to wait and see what happened.

TBC 6-9-15 **edited 7-1-15**


	473. Chapter 473

The Diego Diaries: The Pit Yawns-DJD (dd4 473)

(A 'crawl' on a teevee screen is a constant stream of words and news in a strip crossing the bottom of the program, adding to the information of a scene or show. News programs use them all the time)

-0-(Cut to cowlings of shuttles in the debris zone of the Peaceful Tyranny)

:What did you see, Ada?: Sunstreaker, as he magnetizes to sit on the cowling beside Ratchet (crawl translates 'ada' as father or dad)

:I saw a dark shadow moving swiftly back into the darkness. It could have been the light from the shuttles casting shadows or it could be the beast: -Ratchet

(Several mechs look at the sputtering floating logjam in the distance in front of them, then Ratchet) :Do you really believe these things exist, Ratchet?: -Springer with a solemn expression

:I never did until now. Kaon kept a sparkeater that had possessed a turbofox. They called it 'The Pet'. What a vile number of tools these mechs are. I don't think salvaging their hides is worth the risk but then, leaving them here to float in vacuum is a risk as well. All it would take is one unsuspecting alien to rescue this mess: -Ratchet, shaking his helm slowly

:We can end it by vaporizing the whole group: -Drift, gazing at the wreckage from his perch (He squats on the top of the shuttle, his weapons close to servo. They stare at it together with dread)

-0-On the vessel Phobos

(Charlotte Mearing watches the Autobots talking as she listens in. It was obvious from her expression that they are discussing things that she struggles to believe were real. The enormity of the universe has landed upon her with this mission. She stands silently watching the mechs on the shuttles on the screen. It is obvious that she couldn't imagine being one of them right now)

(Lennox and Graham are watching together as Epps knelt asking questions of Jazz who sat at the intel station doing sensor scans. The crawl below the screen images said that it was mostly ship driven so Jazz has time to answer what Epps needs to know. The four civilian humans joined all of the soldiers including Morshower and Fulton to listen as well)

:What the fuck are these creatures? These sparkeaters?: -Epps

(Jazz considers the question. The crawl states that this was the 'bogeyman' of their species. This was the thing that was used to scare bad infants back in line. Few had ever seen one and most who did never lived to tell the tale. They are viscous, predatory, implacable and supernaturally dangerous. They remove the spark from their victim and digest it in their body in a very slow manner. Even though you are essentially dead when your spark left your protoform, your spirit or essence didn't die right away. It resided in the digestive system of the sparkeater to be slowly devoured and derezzed in the most horrifyingly painful manner possible. They were easy to discount, easy to disbelieve. That is, they were until you crossed path with one)

(On their own they are big and frightening enough. They are all claws and screams, piercing metallic points that span out from their bodies in multiple three-pronged daggers mounted on prehensile-appearing tails. They could overtake their victims, their essences inhabiting others so that they might hunt more capably. Turbofoxes were a perfect disguise, one they could assume with ease. They would overtake their victim and extract their sparks. They would digest them over a long time drawing sustenance before striking again. They were ruthless cybervores.)

:They're supposedly myths, Bobby. They're shadows that come out to eat your spark. I have seen grown battle hardened mechs fall to pieces at the thought of one of them showin' up. They're universally dreaded like scraplets. It's a mark of how bad the DJD was that they could keep one as a pet and not die doin' it: -Jazz

:Those mechs … what the hell is **their **deal?: -Lennox

:They're fanatics. Mad mechs. They served Megatron fanatically but they also did because they got to kill however and as much as they wanted. Being phase sixers, it only takes one of them to destroy everything living or not on a single planet. They're designed … they changed their own protoforms to allow themselves to be torture devices. The universe is filled with many amazin' things. They aren't one of them: Jazz, checking data

:How many things like that exist out there?: (Mearing, stepping closer to Jazz) :How many things like that do we have to expect to show up on our doorstep?:

(Jazz stared at her seemingly calculating her mettle) :Lots:

:Fuck: (Seymour Simmons mutters quietly, staring at Jazz with concern) :I was afraid you would say that. Uh … forget what everyone else says. I'm glad to have you guys here:

(Jazz smirks, then nods) :So am I. We wouldn't be able to find you if the phase sixers ever get past us. There would be nothin' left to see:

(Silence among the group after that)

(Wheeljack and Perceptor walk to the command deck from the ship's bridge room pausing beside Prime. They stare at the screen taking in the scene) "We have been scouring the records for anything that might let us have a clue, Prime. It has a form that looks like this in the few surviving first person encounters on record." (Wheeljack walks to a console and slots a drive. He punches in the data calling it up on the big screen. The view outside disappears as a monstrous creature replaces it. There is silent among the group)

(Subtitle crawls dispense the following information to viewers. A creature snarling and violent lunged at them in the drawing that had been made by an artist at the Archives of Kaon in some past era. It was of indeterminate size with speculation ranging from very big to the size of turbofoxes, one of its preferred formats. It was large with long arms that had terrible claws at the end of long strong fingers)

(Horrible yellow optics and a screaming expression were obviously designed to overwhelm its victims along with four prong dagger tips on the end of numerous prehensile tails. It went for the brightest sparks in a group so some survived to tell the story. A spark like Prime's would be right up its alley. There appeared to be as few as four and as many as six dagger-tails ranging from the body. The beast was ravening and terrifying, designed to overwhelm and kill its victims. It was known to do it one-on-one or from a distance. How it did no one knew. Few who ever encountered one ever lived so the idea of it went from a likely thing to a myth)

"Ratchet says he saw a shadow moving in the rubble. What do you think?" -Prowl

(The two glance at each other, then look at the screen) "It would explain a few things that are not understood if it is the creature. It can kill at a distance. If the creature it has inhabited is dead, then it will be looking for a new victim-host. There is only one time in the written record where one was killed by another. Hot Rod managed to merge one into the engine of a ship when it was pushed into the engine block when it fired up. If he were here he would tell you about it. We interviewed him before we came. He managed to do that but it was incredibly stupid." -Perceptor

"So, we need to lure it to a ship, then push it into the engines." -Prime

"That is one way to kill it. I am thinking that if we can locate it, then we can send it into the center of a star." -Prowl

(Prime looks at Wheeljack) "Is that possible? Will it work?"

(Wheeljack shrugs) "I don't know. I just know that it would get it out of here and if we dump it into a star it has to be killed. I don't know many things that can survive that."

"Do you actually have a plan or is this speculation?" -Prowl

"Uh … I am thinking that its hiding in the large pieces that are still together. If we send them through a gate, it should take him too," -Wheeljack, glancing at Perceptor who nodded

"What if you send the pieces away and it doesn't go. It won't have a place to hide or exist. That means it could reach out for a place to habituate. I would think it would increase the chances of it making a move on us even from a distance." Prowl (frowning)

(Everyone considers that, then Wheeljack looks at Prime) "We need to pull everyone back, then focus on the pieces that could hide a creature. When their coordinates are loaded in the computer, then we can send it away. Theoretically."

"What about overtaking one of the three still out there?" -Prowl

(Perceptor considers that) "I don't know that it would. None of them are in good condition. If it does and we just leave then it won't be able to feed because it will be stuck here. Its not infinite. It actually has a higher need to feed than we do and its sustenance is more specialized. We can eat a lot of different fuels. This creature needs spark energy. It needs one of us to carry it away on top of that so it can continue to feed on spark energy. Its not going anywhere with the DJD because **they** aren't going anywhere. No one can even substantially guarantee that they are still alive. We're speculating. Two of the spark signatures are muddled and hard to read."

(Prime considers that, then looks at the screen. The beast in the image was leering out at them, its bestiality intimidating) "I would like the plan worked out and presented. If it meets the safety standards we need, then we can do it. I don't want this thing hanging around here waiting for someone to overrun."

"No matter what, Prime, we can't leave it here to prey on someone else. It must be destroyed." -Perceptor (walks to the computer terminal next to the humans, both he and Wheeljack bending themselves to the task. The humans gather to watch them as they discuss the process of taking the beast to a place it would never leave alive)

**-0-CUT TO:** Outside on a shuttle cowling with a lot of others

:Prime has Wheeljack and Perceptor here working on a solution. He says to stand by: -Ratchet

(The others nod, then turn their gaze back to the vessel and its debris. It was far in the distance but they could see details with their specialized optics. Nothing seems to be moving at the site including the three bodies which were drifting in the darkness)

:What if they manage to do something here. How will we know that thing hasn't taken over one of those slaggers?: -Whirlaway, glancing at Ratchet.

:I don't know. I'm not the messiah of our people. I merely toil in the vineyards: -Ratchet to the hooting and hollering of the masses

:Wheeljack to Ratchet:

:Ratchet here:

:We have a possible solution. We have taken the schematics of the wreckage and programmed them into the bridge computers. All of it is being highlighted for a send. We are going to try something that we haven't done in a long time. In the old orns it was possible to transport through bridges parts of a scene or elements of it. We used it to transport our troops when they were trapped. We have the theory of it and we're going to do it with the wreckage. It won't be taking the bodies but it will take everything else larger than a microbe including the beast. Hopefully. Maybe: -Wheeljack

(grin) :You don't like imprecision do you, 'Jack?: -Ratchet

:No: (There is a pause, then Wheeljack is back) :Ratchet, we want the shuttles to pull back farther. The refugees will be pulling back all around the wreckage. We will give you a breem to move farther away. Our calculations suggest that will be far enough to prevent anything from following you from the wreckage. The point is to spring the bridge on top of the wreckage with the identified pinpointed objects being sucked in leaving everything else:

:Sounds like a plan. Do we move now? Do you need more information or what?: -Ratchet

:No. Just move, Ratchet. We're sending the word to all the ships in the radius we need to be clear to move away. Do it now, Ratchet: -Wheeljack

:Will do. Ratchet out: (Turns to look at the rest of the mechs who are watching him with interest. :Wheeljack is going to vacuum the area and clear it of crap. We need to move back so that the thing if it's there won't jump to us:

(They nod, then move to enter the shuttle. When they are in Ratchet joins them and the entire group all around the wreckage begins to move away. When they reach the appointed place of refuge, everyone moves to the windows to watch. The wreckage is silent and still, the darkness of space filling the crushed mess with an eeriness that is frightening)

(Then a huge flash of light appears out of nowhere. The debris all over lights up like a Christmas Surprise tree, then trembles. For a moment it looks like it will melt, then it falls backward like it is being sucked up by something. The light swirls, then flashes out)

(Ratchet pushes off the shuttle's doorway and begins to slowly move back to the scene. The others who have less specifically developed optics that don't allow for the recovery speed that Ratchet has sit a moment, then scramble)

:Ratchet, what do you see? Hold and don't go further until we scan: -Optimus

(Ratchet pauses, then checks his devices) :We have three bodies, scattered minute fragments of the ship, a lot of bio-hazardous liquids in both that form and solid as well as the mainframe computers. We have nothing that I can detect that shouldn't be there. All the rest of the debris is gone. Where did the slag go?:

:Check the star at 475.113 degrees to the galactic plane: -Smokescreen over the comm link.

(They all turn, then see it. A faint star in the far distance winks at them through the infinite darkness of space) :Looks pretty good. Might keep that baby company. You never know with strange alien things. What now, Optimus?: -Ratchet

:We want the Seekers to do a combined scan. Pull back from their magnetic field: -Prime

(They move back to the shuttles to sit and wait. The soft energy of the edges of the field generated by 300 plus Seekers covers the area)

:What is it doing to those fraggers?: -Drift asked as they watched the show.

:Well … not much that's good: (Ratchet to general approval) :I would say they will have a hangover to end all hangovers later. I will have to replace a lot of circuitry. Maybe. If I care:

:Sounds like me after a ball game … the hangover part: -Sandstorm

:Sounds like you on any given orn: -Blurr

:Says the slagger who owns a bar: -Everyone

(Wheeljack at the All Clear) :Ratchet, we see nothing. The fraggers are barely alive. Drag them in and we'll get on with the important stuff:

(Chuckle) :Your command is my wish: (Ratchet pushes off buzzing forward heading to a body that is floating on its back. The group approaches it gingerly waiting for something that never comes. Ratchet pulls it closer to look) :This is Kaon. He's electrical so we have to end that possibility now: (Examines the Tesla coils that figure into Kaon's frame. Notes that the coils were hardwired into his protoform. It will take a lot of surgery to undo this now permanent modification)

(Ratchet is seen to pop Kaon's chassis to look inside. Reaching in to pull a large coiled piece of metal out, he also disables a number of features. Tossing the coil to drift away, he glances at Springer) :Destroy that would you, Springer? That's a good son:

(Springer glances at Ratchet sharply) :Son?: (Withdrawing his gun he blasts the piece as all duck as it shatters)

(Ratchet glances up staring at Springer closely) :Its a joke:

:Oh: (He grips Kaon) :Is he ready to bag, ***DAD***?: -Springer

(Ratchet smirks, then nods. Springer pulled Kaon, then shoves him to two others) :Take this fragger to Phobos:

(Kaon is grabbed, then floated to a nearby shuttle. As it pulls out three others move up to wait their turn. Ratchet stares at Springer a moment, then moves onward. Sunstreaker also staring at Springer turns to follow. Drift who is hanging in the air next to Springer smirked) :I think you need to feel very sorry for yourself right now:

:I think you're right: -Springer (Both turn to follow Sunstreaker and Ratchet)

-0-In a living room in an apartment in Autobot City …

"Your 'son' is a terrible bluffer." -Ratchet

"He's yours too." -Ironhide

"Putty. He was putty in my servos from that moment onward, Ironhide. I, Ratchet the Omnipotent figured it out right then and there."

"Did you?" -Ironhide popping more fudge into his pie hole

"Yes." -Ratchet lying

-0-Out there in the hellscape

(Ratchet reaches a huge mech and with Sunstreaker's help turns him over. A large hole in his chassis reveals a stream of solidified slag trailing out of him like intestines, weirdly odd and branched where the liquid it once was had sprayed out as an energy beam nicked his chassis. Helex was the name displayed with data on the lower right screen as two planets watched. It said in his alt mode he could fit even large mechs and femmes inside his enormous chest closing them in forever)

(It stated that Helex had internal heating mechanisms that he would slowly turn up that would melt whoever was unfortunate enough to be placed there into slag, an excruciatingly slow and painful process overall. The trailing solidified debris that had leaked out of the wound in his chassis had once been someone who lived and was self aware)

(Ratchet crawling over the big mech's chassis to examine him found a few devices that activated his format including his t-cog which was removed as he had the others. When finished, four mechs dragged Helex to a shuttle, magnetizing him to it, then it left for Phobos. As it did, another shuttle was returning. Ratchet watched them, then turned for the last one, Tesarus)

(Floating to him, the group paused. The data crawl onscreen outlined him to the audience watching. Tesarus was genuinely insanely terrible. He was a sadistic beast among sadists. His function was especially terrible not just because it was so slow. It was. The agony of the one being tortured was more public, more knowable, more visual than any of the others. Vos could drill your face but the face of the victim was covered. The victims of Helex melted down behind the door of the smelter format of that psycho. Tarn's high pitched attacks on sparks ended the victim's torment usually rather swiftly. Kaon might drag out your electrocution but at some point systems failed and you died. With Tesarus, the torment was different)

(His chassis opened to a grinding device that made big metallic features into tiny brittle shavings. Tesarus liked to feed his victims in with his own servos, peds first to prolong their agony. He almost never dropped them in at once. It was always a slow terrible grinding down until the spark was finally lost)

:I hear that he can cut through phase six armor. How the frag does he do that, Ratchet?: -Drift looking into the grinding pit of Tesarus's chest.

(Ratchet scanned the blades, then turned to Drift) :The armor of phase sixers like Sixshot and Overlord is treated or fully constructed with ununtrium. He gets around it by having these blades treated the same way: (Points to row upon row of glistening edges) :He can cut them up because his blades are equally if not more strong than their armor. It would be like diamonds being able to cut through other diamonds. They're nuts, these fraggers. These are to me manifestations of Megatron's psychosis because these are among his most favorite mechs: (All watch as Ratchet disables the white mech with a red X covering his face) :He can go:

(Springer with Drift and Sandstorm pull him to a shuttle, magnetize his aft, then begin to move away. Ratchet watches a science recovery team download the drifting mainframe. They signal to Ratchet, then all turn to float back to the shuttle. Ratchet rolls over as he readies to go, unsubbing his gun, then shoots the mainframe full of holes. Then he comes back to a shuttle, magnetizing to the hull of Kup's ship for the short ride to the Phobos)

**-0-CUT TO:** The med bay of Phobos

(Scientists, medical personnel and the command staff of the migration rescue gather along with all the humans on the venture. Prime gives the go ahead to begin the rescue again. Ratchet arrives with assistance from Wheeljack and Perceptor to denature the dangerous mechs lying on five tables. Standing on a shelf with a clear view, the humans watch with solemn expressions)

:What now, General?: -Garsen (He watches the group warily. The big alien mechanisms are lying on gurneys stone cold and lifeless appearing)

:I think they get a hair cut, Mr. Speaker: -Glenn M.

(Prime watches Ratchet gather his tools, then turn to Tarn) "Optimus, I will explain as I go," -Ratchet

(Ironhide moves closer, his weapons online as he stands by to watch)

"This is Tarn. He is a huge mech with an addiction to transformation. He likes to do it. He needs it like he needs to kill. It's overriding in its intensity. What his original protoform looked like no one remembers or knows. He has such an addiction that he burns through T-cogs." (Pause. He looked at the humans) "Its the bio mechanism that allows us to transform."

(He looks back at Tarn) "This dolt got addicted to transforming, burned his, then used his victims' cogs. He would get them from criminals, unscrupulous doctors or increase his body count to feed his addiction. His vocal processors were redesigned to modulate frequencies that can explode spark energy inside chambers even from a distance. He is a psychopath, has a love for music and culture that appears to me to be a cover for his evil manner and enjoys inflicting pain. They are all sadists who derive enormous pleasure from the suffering of others.

"They're all fanatical Megatron fan boys as well. He even put an Deceptibrand on his face. They're phase sixers. I concur with Prowl on each of them. These mechs meet the level of the Sixers and the Reapers in my opinion."

:Who are the Reapers, General?: -Garsen

:You really don't want to know, Mr. Speaker: -Glenn M. (who wishes **he** hadn't asked that question way back when himself)

"I disabled his vocal capacitors by sticking a sharp tool into them and they're fried. I didn't have time to be gentler." (Smirk) "Our psycho here won't ever be able to speak without replacement parts."

"He's going into the freezer. He doesn't need any." -Ironhide

(Ratchet enacts deep stasis on Tarn, then examines the missing legs, dents and other wounds elsewhere) "Easy repairs. We won't replace the legs. He doesn't need them."

(Prime nods. Ratchet moves to Vos. He studies the mech gingerly, then carefully removes his face plate. Turning it over, everyone gasps or shifts uneasily. It is a hellish scape of demonic horror that only the most insane mentality would concoct. Ratchet turns to Prime and shows him. That mech nods stoically. Ratchet turns to the humans, then steps closer) "Vos likes to put his face plates on his victims. When I show you, you will understand something of what you face with Megatron and the Decepticons. Are you ready?"

(They look at him, then each other, then all nod as they fortify themselves for something awful. None of them want to look weak. Ratchet holds up the mask. They stare at it, the effort of trying to understand the landscape of densely packed drills, screws, nails, sharp thin blades, saws, spikes and other implements of impalement that fill the inside areas clear on their faces)

"He likes to fix this on a bot's face and let it slowly sink in. It was never intended to be fast. Imagine what they could devise for humans. And remember, he wears it on his **own** face all the rest of the time." -Ratchet, quietly

(They stare at it in horror, then the white faced bot on the table. His empty optics sockets seem to mock with their staring soulless darkness. Ratchet turns, then tosses the mask into a box held by a tech) "That will be ground up and smelted. It has a number of triggers and doesn't have to be in servo to activate. **There will be no souvenirs.****"****Ratchet,** pointedly to his crew who nod solemnly.

(Ratchet deactivates a number of devices inside Vos, then puts him into deep stasis. At the table, he pauses) "This is Helex. He is a fragger's fragger. His alt mode is a smelter. He puts his victims inside, then melts them. That small part here..." (Taps a trail of slag that had solidified in space as it oozes out of a wound in Helex's chassis) "was very big out there. It once was a bot. Someone had been smelted inside this mech that once was a sentient being." -Ratchet with no small amount of heat. (Helex is disabled into deep stasis. He is wheeled off too and another brought forward)

"This is Tesarus whose 'specialty' is grinding bots to shards of nothingness. He has an alt mode of a chipper or grinder. His chassis has blades made of the strongest stuff possible. He can even grind phase six armor. He likes to do it slowly because the screaming makes him happy. Start at the peds, end at the helm. He has no mercy and we will give him none back." (Ratchet deactivates his control mechanisms, then puts the bot into deep stasis. He is taken away. Another table is pushed into place)

"This is the last one, Kaon." (Pause) "My grandson is named Kaon." (Muses absently, then turns to the task at servo) "This mech can generate obscenely powerful amounts of electrical energy. He uses it to kill. His alt mode is an electric chair. Sometimes the massive jolts he gives kill. Sometimes they don't. But they always change you. He makes it happen with these Tesla coils as I believe humans call them." (A meter scans the bot, then Ratchet turns to a medic) "Get me a cutting saw, Gerzee, one with the ununtrium blades."

(He hurries to comply as Ratchet turns to Prime) "I am going to have to amputate the coils, Optimus. They are deeply embedded into his frame to the point where they cannot be detached. This is the only way to prevent him either generating a charge or gathering static electricity to himself to make one."

(Nod) "Do what you have to do, Ratchet." -Prime, stoic

(The humans listen, then unconsciously move closer together as Ratchet takes the saw to start. It gives no sound when powered up. When it is at peak, Ratchet moves to the front of the table near Kaon's helm and lays the gleaming edge on the first coil. A soft grinding sound emanates rather than the high pitched scream everyone so obviously fears)

"This should go fast given my saw is as strong as his armor. Given that his armor is ununtrium, it will be the only way to do this." (Ratchet moves it slowly, then finally the body part falls to the floor. Energon drips are stanched, then sealed off by a medic. The other falls, then it and several bits of internal gear are dumped into the box. He is put into stasis as well. Ratchet nods to Optimus.

(Prime with visible relief nods back) "Thank you, Ratchet. Put them in the cooler, then head back. We can take it from here."

(Prime and crew leave for the command deck and their various ships. Ratchet pauses in front of the humans who are silent and slightly sickly looking) "You look terrible."

(The Majority Leader of the U. S. Senate nods) :I am. Thank you for what you have done. I know I don't have the courage to go out there and face such adversaries:

(The Speaker of the House of Representatives, no friend of the Autobots or their predicament nods too)

"What say you, Mr. Speaker?" -Ratchet, quietly

(He looks at Ratchet, then the bots being wheeled out) :I have no words yet, Mr. Ambassador. But I have to say thank you as well. You have more courage than me this day:

(Grin) "This was nothing. You should see what real combat is like." -Ratchet

(They blink, then climb onto his outstretched servos. With the help of an aide, Ratchet carries the humans back to the bridge and their perch next to Jazz. With a nod and grin, he walks back to the bridge room and his duties on Moonbase. The humans watch him go, then walk to their chairs to sit. They would stay there for the duration of their visit in the reclamation) It all fades to black.

**CUT TO** Leonora Huttle in the first set that opened the show

"That is the story of the Autobots and the Decepticon Justice Division. I would like to thank the Autobot Armed Forces and the Office of the Primes as well as the City Manager of the Primal Colony of Mars, Ultra Magnus and the Directors for IntraCom who facilitated this production. It was our intention to give you a small taste of what it means to be a soldier in the army of the Prime and to face the unknown terrors of space.

"For those of us who have the great honor of knowing these people and living among them, of learning about them and calling some of them friends, I would like to thank the colony and her leadership for the opportunity to tell a small part of your very great story. In the end, over a million refugees running for their lives, coming here with hope and their dreams still intact were rescued. Together with those here, they have built a great monument to their own courage on the desiccated world of Mars and when they did, they threw their protection over all of us. Without them, we would face these dangers alone.

"Thank you, Autobot City, The People, the friends of our team and most of all, Optimus Prime. It is an honor to represent your story and courage to the world of my own people. Good night, Earth and Mars. Until all are one."

The scene faded to black. A long stream of credits began to scroll with one side in Neocybex and the other English and French, the languages of the United Nations. When the end came, the silence was met with the Emblem of the Primes, then it was over after a brief text message about panels and call ins to discuss the program over almost all the news outlets of Earth and many of Mars.

-0-Around the colony

"We did the right thing, Parry," Arrow said as he held his son.

Paragon nodded. "I am proud of this thing they did. I wasn't there but I'm proud. Until all are one is something I never knew I longed for until now."

Arrow nodded.

-0-Magnus and Arcee

"You needed to be in this show too."

"Why?"

"Because you're big and handsome, Magnus. I think it always helps to have handsome bots on shows broadcast to Earth."

"Prime was there."

"So was Ironhide." (Grin)

"You know how to ruin the mood, Arcee."

She grinned.

-0-Cyclonus

He sat a long time thinking about what he had seen, comparing it to the long eons of co-existence with Megatron. There was no comparison. He felt the burn of wasted vorns and would for a while.

-0-Jetta and Elita

They sat in the living room lounging together on the couch. "That was excellent."

"It was. Where were you when this was going on?" Jetta asked as he traced lazy circles on Elita's shoulder.

"I was in the migration. I came to the Phobos when the DJD blew up."

Silence.

"Did you ever meet up with them?" Jetta asked as they watched the credits scroll by.

"No. You?"

"No."

Elita nodded. "Good."

-0-Scar and Bulkhead taking a break supervising night shift high steel on the Seven Cities-West construction site

"That was amazing."

Bulkhead nodded. "I left the Wreckers to follow Prime. He's the best of the best."

"I can't argue. I wish I had known sooner. All the good that I have comes from him and this place."

Bulkhead nodded. "That's why we will defend this."

Scar nodded. "Until all are one, Bulk."

"Until all are one, Scar," Bulkhead replied.

-0-TBC 6-9-15 **edited 7-1-15**

NOTES

Everything about the Decepticon Justice Division is canon. Everything about Cyclonus is canon. All of this stuff can be found in a universe or three of the great Transformers Multiverse. I love it and them.

Thank you, readers. Until all are one.

ESL: Cowlings; the metallic covers of engines on vehicles. When Prime is a Mac truck model, the G1 snub nose truck model, the entire cab tips forward to allow access to the engine. That is what one might call a cowling. A snow machine's engine cowling does the same thing. (In Alaska, if you want to be a sourdough, you call them sleds. Cheechakos call them anything else) :D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	474. Chapter 474

The Diego Diaries: The Next Orn (dd4 474)

-0-**MORNING IS BREAKING, LIKE THE FIRST MOR-HOR-HORNING!...**

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!?"**

"You come to see me? I doing this now." Praxus began to move his arms like 'this'.

"Are you actually swimming with your arms? Your face is in the water?" Ratchet asked with fascination.

Ratchet's identical little doppelganger cum poltergeist with a fully functional if somewhat immature chevron looked up at his old 'ma'. He smiled brilliantly and nodded as his little gray chevron glowed. "I am."

Ratchet grinned, then picked him up hugging him tightly. "Of course you can. Dream it, do it." He looked at Praxus, then the others. "Are you done with breakfast?"

"I like bacon," Praxus said, then leaned down to grab a piece from Ironhide's plate. He sat up, took a bite, then grinned. "I will go with you today."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed aloud. "Okay."

Praxus paused his chewing, then smiled brilliantly. The bacon fell out of his mouth. After a moment of 'eww' and wild monkey motion, they were back on track. **"ATAR!"**

"**WHAT**, you little bacon thief?" Ironhide said as he stood to carry his dishes to the sink.

"I am going with Ada. I will help him," Praxus said as he sat on Ratchet's arm.

"You do know we have a staff meeting this morning to figure out where we are," Ironhide said as he began to do the dishes.

"I do," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm going to the hospital to do my rounds. I'll take spud here. Will you be okay with the rest of the posse?"

"Everyone coming will get them there," Ironhide said. "Besides, I have four little mechs who are always a great help."

Bos, Reflector, Sunspot and Co-D grinned at him. "We'll help you," Bos said as the others nodded.

Orion who had listened to the whole exchange with a slight frown glanced at Ratchet. **"ADA! YOU GOING!? PAX GOING?"**

"Yes. Maybe," Ratchet said glancing at the little yellow banded mechanism who was climbing down from his chair.

"I going too." Then Orion smiled like the sun.

"I'll come too, Ada," Hero said with a grin. She held her toast just so in her tiny servo as she looked at Ratchet with confidence.

**"ADA!"**

"Prowler." Ratchet sighed internally. This was going to go bad fast.

"**ADA! I, YOU GOING!?"** Prowler asked as he showed who his vocal coach among his siblings apparently was.

"You're coming with me, Prowler. We have to go to school together. Remember?" Ironhide asked with a grin as he gathered up more dishes.

"**ATAR! I, YOU!"** Prowler smiled brilliantly as his little red chevron gleamed.

"**I GO TOO?!"** Orion asked.

"Frag," Ratchet said.

-0-Moments later riding on his 'grandma's' arm

Orion wailed all the way to school. He sat on Ravel's arm and refused to be comforted. Praxus had gone with Ada. Prowler had gone with Atar. Hero and he were abandoned.

**ABANDONED, I TELLS YA!**

Hero was leaning against her grandpa, Tie Down after exhausting herself telling her sad tale to the ultra sympathetic mech. "There, there, darling. Amma and I will come to eat lunch with you. Alright?"

She looked at him tearfully, sagging on his arm, then nodded wanly. "Alright," she whimpered softly.

"Oh, Tie. This is awful," Ravel said as they stepped into the light heading across the plaza to the school in Terra. He didn't disagree.

-0-On the way to Centurion

"I want to go with them."

"You can, Sunny. You and the others can take turns. You can see what your old ma and pa do for a living," Blackjack said with a grin. "How about the two of us coming to have lunch with you four?"

Four little mechs looked up at the adults looking down. "Can you?" -all of them

"Yep." -all the adults

It helped.

-0-Doing the rounds at the hospital

Ratchet walked along with his team of techs, doctors, nurses, trainees and Praxus. Ratchet held a datapad with all the relevant information as did the others. Carrying the smallest data wafer that Ratchet could find, Praxus walked along mimicking his old ada as he did. When Ratchet would stop and consult his datapad, Praxus would do the same with his tiny wafer.

Down the corridors, entering each ward, pausing beside each berth, Ratchet and his mini-me walked along doing the deeds of healing and being cute respectively.

Breakdown looked up, then grinned. Ratchet was walking toward him with a tiny version of himself. They paused at his station, a terminal where he was setting up data storage for the coming migration. "Cute," he said nodding to Praxus who looked up at him, then smiled like the sun.

"That's my alter ego," Ratchet said with a grin. "Praxus is really a hand puppet that I use to amuse Ironhide."

Breakdown snorted, then laughed aloud. "I can see that. Unfortunately."

Ratchet snickered. "You ready for the migration?"

"Pretty much. I'm leading a medic and triage doctor team in this time," Breakdown said with a grin and a lot of internal pride.

"I know. I appointed you," Ratchet said with a grin. "You exceed expectations every orn, Breakdown. Remember that."

He grinned, then nodded as Ratchet and his entourage moved onward. "I do," he whispered softly. He watched until Ratchet disappeared into another ward, then went back to the job at hand with a light spark.

-0-IntraCom, "GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!"

They came by invitation to give their impressions of the documentary which had been must see teevee on two planets and the big camp dining rooms of Cybertron. The humans had been part of the discussion groups that had been played on the MCA and other networks all over the world of Earth and here in the colony.

"What did you think when you saw Vos and the others? Some of us … maybe even most of us know about them and other horrors Megatron employs, but what about you?"

"I'm a practical person who operates with facts and within the space of protocols. My brief is the protection of my country and Earth itself. This has been a steep learning curve but I am finding its easier to grasp the horrors now than it was in the past.

"I live at Earth 1 and manage a lot of business between my country and planet and this one. I am everyday amazed at the level of tech and the efficiency of the bots I meet and see. I admire what I saw Prime and his officers do. There was guts and integrity there and there was teamwork as well. I admire skill," Charlotte Mearing, the appointed N.E.S.T. liaison agent and resident national security officer for the United States now stationed on Mars.

"I thought it was amazing," Seymour Simmons said. "I waited all my life to see aliens and to find the answers to my questions. This is a dream come true for me. I would also like to say that I'm glad Prime won. I am glad we aren't alone facing this because it would be no contest whatsoever and no one should continue to delude themselves that its going to be any different."

The conversation continued.

-0-Gathering in the conference room for the quickie catch up meeting by all the usual suspects

They sat around the room, drinks and datapads in hand. The civilians and soldiers chatted together about the show the night before. Prowl entered, datapads in arms, then sat scattering them around the table. He looked at Ratchet. "I detect something odd. Let me check that. I detect something odder than usual about you."

Ratchet grinned as he took his datapad. "Why, Prowl … you have such a way with words."

"Fork him over," Prowl said.

Ratchet grinned, then pulled Praxus out of his carry hold. "This 'him'?"

"**HI!" **Praxus stood on Ratchet's hand as he looked around the room. "Hi, Amma Pow!"

Prowl grinned, then grabbed the infant before sitting down again. "Hi yourself."

Praxus settled onto Prowl's arm as Appa Optimus walked in taking his seat. "I see you scored."

Prowl grinned. "I did. If you play your cards right, I think there are a few in Ironhide's hold."

Everyone turned their gazes onto Ironhide who stared back with wary optics. "What are **you** looking at?"

"A sad sack," Blackjack said with a grin. "Share. Consider that an order."

Ironhide stared at the group around him, then frowned. "Slaggers." He popped his hold and brought Prowler out. He sat on Ironhide's servo with a grin. **"ADA!"**

"**PROWLER!"** Ratchet replied.

Alor snatched the baby. Prowl grinned. "**Share**."

Ironhide glared at Prowl with intensity, then reluctantly began to produce infants. They were set on the table where they stood with giant smiles. They were snatched up immediately.

"Dibs on Hero!" Blackjack grabbed her.

"I get you, Orion," Springer said as he stood and reached for the baby.

Orion turned to him and raised his arms. He sat on Springer's lap at the end of the table and all that could be seen were the tips of his tiny finials. Everyone settled.

Perceptor stared at the babies, then gave Prowl a stern look. "I am keeping Resolve. Just so you know."

Laughter filled the room as the rest of the crew arrived. Starscream stared at the infants, then grinned. Reaching into his hold he pulled out Dart. "I see we all have the same thoughts."

Laughter greeted that, then they all sat. Prime who was grinning popped his own hold. Out came Sojourner. It was bedlam again for a moment, then everyone sat back. "Since we all seem to be synched, I guess we can agree that the show last night was a success."

"The early indications are that it has been received well and that the information presented has made a big impact on the borderline individuals. The more they see of the threat, the better," Blaster said.

Everyone agreed. Impressions and the schedule for interviews for those news outlets that had been chosen to do follow up with key figures in the event were hashed out. Then they turned to the business at hand. As they did Dart climbed up on the table. He sat down and began to chew on a cookie that he had in his servo. After a moment of admiring him to the delight of Thundercracker and Starscream, they got back on track.

"I want to clear the decks together about the mission and the migration. What are the preliminary indications on the size of the refugee flood, Prowl? Do we have hard data yet?" Prime asked.

"We have a firm number at the moment subject to change but it is 2,113,367," Prowl said. "We have the possibility of two gangs in the group and a number of Decepticons, most of whom flagged themselves to the data crews as defecting. There are two that didn't."

Prime nodded. "I want to spend an orn on Cybertron to go through the situation there, then begin the collection of refugees. We need to do this in a way that makes sense. Right now, I am rather weak in the knees over this."

"What about the new city-formers? Is there any news?" Flint asked as he shifted in his chair to see Orion better. Orion smiled at him. **"APPA TINT!"**

Flint chuckled. "Orion."

"**I, ORION WITH SHES!"** Orion said happily pointing to Springer and Drift. "I, Orion with Spliff and Ping Pong."

Laughter filled the room. "Are those your covert ops names or did he just give us your safe words?" Starscream asked to be 'helpful'.

Riotous laughter greeted that. Springer grinned at Orion who was smiling like pac man even though he had no idea what was going on. "He never could keep a secret," Springer said with a grin.

More laughter greeted that, then Hero clambered onto the table. She began to walk toward the end where Orion was until she saw Dart. **"DART!"** she said with surprise and happiness.

He looked up, smiled brilliantly, then stood. He ran to her and they hugged tightly. Praxus who saw that wanted some too so he climbed onto the table to join them in a three way hug.

Orion peered over the table top, then clambered out of Springer's lap. As he did Prowler and Sojourner did the same thing. Three more little kids chased down the table to the other three, then hugs commenced.

"**DART! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE! I GOT TO GO WITH ATAR! HE CAME TO GET ME AND ORION!"** -Hero having a moment

"**HO-HO!** I love you, Ho-Ho." -Dart weighing in. The two hug.

"I love you too, Dart. Don't you love him, Orion?" -Hero

**"I, ORION LOVE DART!** I love all the shes." -Orion loving all the shes

Sojourner stared at them, then smiled. "Orion."

The little kids turned to her and she smiled brilliantly at the attention. "Orion."

Prowl who was filming the entire thing reached into his own hold and drew out a sleepy Miracle. Setting him on the table, Miracle looked at Prowl, then the other kids at the end of the table. He smiled, then ran to them. "Orion! Ho-Ho! Why you here?"

They began to explain to each other for a moment what had happened, then Orion smiled. "I telled it to Moe-Moe. He camed to there and I camed here. Ho-Ho camed. I camed. Pax camed. Po-Po camed too," he said pointing to Prowler who was sharing a bite of Dart's cookie. Prowler smiled at Orion. **"BAI!"**

Orion turned to Uncle Optimus and the others who were enraptured into silence. He smiled. "I camed to this. Here camed Ho-Ho. Here camed Po-Po, Dart, Pax …" He stared at his servos as if to count everyone, then looked up. "Moe-Moe camed. Pooh camed."

"Who's Pooh?" Springer asked as he sat forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Orion looked at him, then smiled. Pointing at Sojourner, he replied. "Pooh. She camed. All the shes camed to here. I camed with the shes. Atar camed me here. I camed with the shes," he summarized simply.

Prowl who was recording grinned. "That about sums it up I would say. Anything for the good of the order?"

The laughter was long and loud.

And needed.

-0-TBC 6-10-15 **edited 6-11-15**

NOTES:

Magebreaker: your command is my wish. :D:D:D I will try and show more 'slice of life' interludes with the hard cores. There are a number of them walking around, some with

modifications and some not. :D:D:D

Solid rumors: TF movie 5 won't come out until June of 2017. They might make it a dual film with the G.I. Joes. Apparently, there will be movies about other bots that are spin offs and there is a possible animated theater movie that is called Transformers One now that is a prequel to Earth. There will be no Earth and humans in it. That's what I have heard.


	475. Chapter 475

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 475)

-0-In the blisteringly cold sunshine of Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together chatting for a moment before heading out to make their moments count in the grind ahead. Infants were returned to school, all of them loudly protesting. Ironhide disappeared to do his hour at school even though he had purloined his pup. Things were kept to a schedule in a Circle Academy even though they sometimes turned a blind optic to a sad sack like Ironhide.

The meeting had settled a number of important items both on and off world. Those pertaining to Autobot City and the Colony revolved around the migration soon to be incoming in a vast teeming horde.

First of all, they would be half a million homes short. Reality had finally caught up to them and landed with both peds. They would begin immediately a tent city west of the Seven Cities-West construction. Those who had to begin life in a tent could still see the raising of their future homes and businesses. They would fill all their still unoccupied homes through guided returns of refugees and with that control perhaps only need about 250,000 tents if some were shifting out of them to each completed construction as others slipped in. It was maddening and it was the spark ache of Jetta and Magnus.

Secondly, the numbers pertaining to infants were daunting. They were at present pulling out deep analysis of incoming data for anyone with teaching abilities and/or wanted to help in the schools. It was a flagged profession for them to scan for among new refugees as well. There were six set-aside towers in the colony for schools and other educational needs for the future for all students including adults. Some would probably need to be opened. So far, the schools in Centurion, Terra and Autobot City would be adequate until everyone arrived. When a good total was made of the need, then they would unpack the enormous stores at the school towers, plug everything in, let the teachers frolic in their rooms to make things** AWESOME!,** then all would be good.

Either way, it was Herling's spark ache.

Ratchet would check the overview of the mobile medical stations, then report directly to Prime. Early indications were that they were doing heroic service saving lives all over the planet. Even though they were given clearance from Soundwave, they were reporting problems here and there with hardcore 'Cons and/or the local criminal element. So far, it had all gone to plan. The firepower of the ships with the medical vessels was duly noted by the other side and back ups were ready to join them.

Fort Max and Metroplex had informed them in the middle of the meeting that ten big metro-formers had arrived at the edge of the solar system. Omega and Kappa were dispatched to bring them in and have them hold at the edge of the rings of Saturn so they could come two at a time to be refitted, updated and rebuilt accordingly. Blaster had been dispatched to tell Earth they were coming and their purpose as 'housing on Mars' for a 'refugee situation'.

There was happiness in metro-former land at the news. Four of the massive mechanisms were as bad ass and warrior in design and outlook as Xantium. A note to Prime from the Dinobots to go and see them was duly noted and approved. Anytime those five could get slagged into shape by a bigger bot the better.

Overall production of all necessaries was meeting or exceeding their quotas. Plans for two more Industrial Cities to join #1 and #2 were given the go-ahead as were the next two expansions of Aerie Hill. Given that it was snaking up the same sloping land form as the human resort ten Cybertronian miles away, it would be an added tourist attraction for those watching from the resort's gigantic enormous windows. Work on the human resort was slowed but steady and the humans expressed in no uncertain terms that 'everything else is first, Optimus. Don't worry about us' by their rep, Judy Witwicky who buzzed in, hugged sparklings and buzzed out.

This and that was sorted out, this and that decided upon, tabled or sent back for more study as they plowed onward. A short series of ribald comments and suggestions completed the good of the order resulting in gut splitting laughter by Rainmaker and satisfied grins from Ratchet, Devcon and Ironhide ended the meeting to everyone's satisfaction. Things weren't completely FUBAR. They actually were only as far as FUB.

After sorting out everything, half the command crew met at The Fortress, then stepped through the space bridge to the bridge room at Camp #4 at Iacon. It was humming, the lines infinite as the sound of a refugee camp as far as the optics could see greeted them. It was a short walk to the Command Center and the two million problems/questions/suggestions and intel that was waiting for all of them.

-0-Out there

They stood nearby, armed Decepticons watching with shrouded optics, their demeanor alternating between intense rage and uncertainty. The shuttle and its accompanying component vessels had set down and mechs swarmed out. A tent pavilion was set up with all manner of medical equipment being readied. Nearby another tent was set up with picnic-like tables under it.

Armed mechs stood leaning against the battle shuttle that came with them, a vessel bristling with guns and menace. All around them defying their presence, civilians began to show themselves. Then two holding infants strode past them, their optics fixed on the mechs waiting, waving for them to come. The boldness of the two unlocked the rest as they hurried forward. The soldiers with the medics helped organize the lines, talking to the civilians about the local area, who couldn't make it here and needed them, what was the 'Con garrison like and on and on.

The 'Cons didn't make any moves as they watched, then a young medical mech saw them. He waved them to come but they didn't until a younger mech joined them from the rubble of a city nearby. He glanced at his fellow Decepticons, then stepped forward, two more following him who were obviously friends. He ignored orders to return as he walked toward Hot Rod who was waiting for him and the other two by the dining tent. They paused before him silently, their optics glancing around nervously.

"Hi. I'm Hot Rod. I am commander of this medical group."

They glanced at each other, then nodded. "Okay."

"We're going to be here a while. Soundwave permitted it. We're helping the locals. You hungry?" Roddy asked.

They looked at him, then one shrugged. "Who isn't?"

Hot Rod nodded. "Wait here a moment." He turned, then walked to the battle shuttle returning with a box filled with smaller boxes. He put it on the table, then took one out. He turned and handed it to the first 'Con. "Here you go."

The 'Con held it a moment, then opened it. Inside were delicacies fit for high castes beautifully packed to make them even more enticing. He stared at it, then Hot Rod. "What do you want?"

"Peace." Hot Rod tossed boxes to the other two. "I want our people left alone so they can help the civilians. This isn't about the war or the factions. This is about helping our people and our planet."

They stared at him, then each other. "What now? Do we sit and eat this here or what?" one of the younger ones asked.

"Have a seat. I'll get the beer," Roddy said as he turned to go to the ship.

They watched him go, then stared at each other. "Beer?" one of them asked. They walked to the table and began to sit as Roddy returned with two cases of chilled beer. He put them on a table, then pulled one out tossing it to one of the kids.

"This is Praxus Black Label," the kid said with surprise. "This is high caste beer."

"Not in our colony. No high, mid or low castes allowed. All of us are one. Everything is open to everyone," he said as he glanced at the others. Holding up a beer, he waved. "Come on. Cold beer and lunch." He placed a dozen beers on the table, then took a boxed lunch. By the time he was sitting the others had joined them. They sat and opened their boxes, staring at the contents for a moment. There were beautiful things inside, all of it artfully arranged. There were several Cybertronian-style high caste sandwiches, lots of cookies, several kinds of 'fruit', many in human forms that were alien to the 'Cons. They stared at the food, then began to eat. The beer was cold, the food plentiful and extremely delicious as nearby the lines began to lengthen.

"What does Prime expect to accomplish with all this?" one of the hardcore mechs asked as he stared at Hot Rod with suspicion.

"I don't know," Roddy said glancing at the mech. "Maybe peace? Maybe he's looking to help the locals which by the way includes your side. Unlike Megatron, he gives a frag. Did Megatron decimate anyone around here too?"

No one spoke a moment, then a youngster nodded. "He did. He killed four of us and they didn't deserve it. He killed them because he could and none of you prevented it," he said glaring at the older mechs. "You let him kill our guys who didn't deserve it. Why are you getting on your high horse now? Where's Megatron? When was the last time he or any of the others did anything for us?"

It was silent a moment.

"We've been here doing this forever. The world is in pieces. You expect us to change over night just like that?" one of the older mechs asked.

"I expect you to help us help everyone. Everyone matters to Prime. Decimation would never happen with him. You might find that weak but it isn't. Prime values everyone. He has a colony that is home to nearly nine million of us. Megatron chased everyone out, driving them to us to bury us with need. He would be amazed to see what Prime's created out of nothing. You would be too," Hot Rod said as he sipped his beer.

"I've heard rumors about that. I heard there's football in real stadiums," a youngster said.

Hot Rod nodded. "There is. Real schools too for kids and adults. You get to choose what you want and this food? Its the normal thing there. The beer too. Maybe that seems trivial to you. Maybe food and beer is small stuff but I've lived on slop and slept in fox holes my whole life. This is the first time I've ever lived decently since The Fall."

It was silent again. The older mechs stared at their food. "So … you stay here and help them. What are we supposed to do? We have to maintain the order and meet our local quotas in the mills and factories. We're just supposed to give up and go along?"

"Soundwave already told you to go along. You already know that or you would have fought us when we came. Other places have figured it out. There are refugee tent cities growing up in the urban areas that have a quarter of a million living in them. The 'Cons too. The garrisons are living in them and eating with us, sometimes in the mess halls of the camps. We have a truce going. You would be fools to change that. We're trying to save our world here," Hot Rod said.

It was silent a moment, then a loud sound rang out echoing off the surrounding rubble. As it did Hot Rod was lifted off his seat and sent sprawling on the ground. As he relaxed after the shock, he whispered softly. "Frag." Then the lights went out.

Around the area everyone paused like statues. Then it all slammed in as everyone began to move. The lines of civilians dropped to the ground, their children wailing as they did. Those few standing were pulled downward to the ground, hugging it as they tried to become invisible to a sniper that was still shooting. Then it stopped.

Soldiers from the shuttle who had returned the fire moved outward checking for casualties. The Decepticons who had dropped behind the table turned to Hot Rod. One of them, an older mech called to the shuttle. **"WE HAVE ONE DOWN!"**

A medic who was sheltering a couple of mechs with his own body leaped to his peds and ran forward. Another joined him as they bent over Hot Rod to check his wound. His optics flashed for a moment, then stabilized. "What the frag happened?"

"Lay still, Roddy. You've been shot," the medic said as he turned the big mech slightly. "You have a through and through. We're going to stabilize you, then send you through the bridge to Iacon."

"I can't. I'm in charge here," Hot Rod protested. He felt like slag but he had a job to do. He tried to sit up but fell back when the sharp pains in his side sharpened even more.

The big older Decepticon knelt beside him. "You were lucky. That fragger is a gangster. They usually don't miss."

"Lucky, that's me," Hot Rod said weakly. "Who is that fragger? I owe him one."

The big Decepticon smirked. "You would be dead in seconds. That gang runs this area but they know better than to frag with us. You being here has upset the balance of power."

"Don't worry about it. We have bigger guns," Hot Rod said as they shifted him to a stretcher. He looked up at Dapple, a big Wrecker from the olden days. "You're in charge until I get back, then I have a score to settle."

Dapple nodded, then grinned. "Sounds like fun."

They stood together watching the stretcher leave for the shuttle and a bridge jump to Iacon. When it disappeared inside, someone else stepped out. They all turned, civilian and Decepticon both. It was silent as the big mech walked toward them to pause beside Dapple. He looked at the group before him and the civilians nearby. "Who is in charge among your group?" he asked.

The big older mech looked at him a moment, then nodded. "I am. I'm called Repo."

The newcomer nodded, then held out his servo. "I am Optimus Prime."

-0-TBC June 11, 2015 **edited 7-1-15**

ESL: FUBAR: An old army or military expression shortening F**ked up beyond all recognition, a term applied to anything that was FUBAR.

A through and through: That is a gunshot wound that passes through the body, going in and coming out in the back.


	476. Chapter 476

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 476)

-0-At the camp in Polyhex, Cybertron

He stood in the doorway of the mess hall watching the greatest love of his life trying to cheat at cards. The other players who knew it were smirking at him as he tried to pull of the slick panache that his grandfather and namesake was so famous for. Smokey was a wonderful grandson, handsome, smart, enthusiastic and loving but he was a terrible card player.

It was the only flaw the infant possessed if one pressed his namesake to name one.

Devcon on the other servo made a note to teach the kid how to cheat before someone with less love for him than the mechs at the table shot him full of holes for doing it. He pulsed his energy outward, then grinned as Smokey turned to look at him, his face brightening as it did every time he saw his beloved Amma. **"Amma!** What's up? I thought you were hunting around Iacon."

"I was. Come with me, grandson," Devcon said as he turned to walk back down the corridor that led outside.

Smokey glanced around at the room filled with Autobots, Decepticons and their families as well as those 'visiting 'Cons' who were here to 'get the lay of the land' before giving up, secretly gratefully. He rose, tossing his cards, trading slag with the others about his sad attempt to cheat and having to 'run along with his **AMMA!'** before leaving happily.**  
**

**"BWAHAHA! SPARKLING!"** -everyone at the table**  
**

He ran down the corridor and caught up with Dev. "What's going on, Amma?" he asked as he furiously considered his behavior the past decaorn and found nothing to worry about.

Mostly. Maybe his amma checked with his university instructors again ... he swallowed hard.

"Come with me, Smokescreen," Dev said with a grin.

Smokey skipped a beat, then hurried to catch up. His Amma had called him by his full name. Something was up. They disappeared into a shuttle and it lifted off disappearing into the gloom of 'day' on Cybertron.

Moments later …

They walked down a corridor in the hospital at Kaon, the wing for recovery in the massive super hospital of Amity. He had asked if his grandpa had been hurt and gotten a calm 'nope'. His Amma wasn't saying much so he walked along in a state of high energy until they paused before an emergency suite doorway. Devcon turned to Smokey. "There was a shooting at a medic station north of here. A gangster wasn't impressed with the turn of events and sniped Hot Rod. He's going to be fine but I wanted you to hear it from me."

Smokey stared at him with gathering surprise, then moved past his Amma into the room. A medic was welding a plate of medicinal armor of silvery metallic design to cover a hole that had been shot into Roddy's shoulder by a sniper. He was groggy but coming out of the effects of the anesthetic patch that was on his forehelm.

Smokey walked to him and took his servo. "Hot Rod?" he asked anxiously. "Roddy? Do you hear me?"

Optics filled with weariness and drugs turned to him. "Amma?" Roddy asked in a murky voice.

Devcon snorted, covering his mouth with a servo. Smokey turned to him indignantly.** "Amma!"**

"Sorry, Smokescreen," Devcon said moving to stand next to Smokey. "It's funny."

"To you, maybe. This is terrible. **He could have been killed**," he said as he patted Roddy's servo. "Look at his armor. It's marred."

"It'll grow back. I've seen him in worse condition. If you want to be a soldier, grandson, you better toughen up," Dev said. "He's going to be fine."

Smokey looked at the medic. "What's the story here? Is he going to be admitted? What about his recovery?"

The medic who knew Devcon grinned slightly. "He's going to be fine. He's going to be admitted for observation and recovery. He will have to refinish his armor but all should be well. I've seen much worse."

Smokey glanced at both of them, mystified that they didn't feel the **COLOSSAL ENORMOUS GIGANTIC** significance of this moment and this injury. Surely, it would be **TREMENDOUSLY TERRIBLE** if Hot Rod were somehow **IMPAIRED FOREVER AND EVER!**

Apparently not.

He looked at his Amma. "Where did this happen and when are we going to get them for this?"

"We? Do you have a micro mini-con in your subspace?" Devcon asked with a grin. "I'm going to hunt them and you're going to go back to work when Hot Rod is admitted. We're in the army now, infant. I just wanted you to hear about this from me."

Smokey stared at his Amma for a moment, then launched himself at Devcon. Hugging him as tightly as he could, he looked at the big handsome mech. "Thanks, Amma. You're the **best**."

"You're my only one and most wonderful grandson. You will **NOT** put yourself in danger until you have the skill level that ***I*** require of you. Understand?" Dev said hugging him back.

"How will I get it if I don't go on recon with you? How am I supposed to **learn** if I don't train with you?" he asked in his inimitable youngling logic and with all around tremendously adorable appeal.

Dev grinned a moment. "The only way you could come with me is to **OBEY MY EVERY WORD!** If you **DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU AS FAST AS I TELL YOU**, maybe."

He stared at his Amma, then nodded. "I promise."

Devcon looked at his grandson who had just somehow morphed right before him back into a wonderful perfect grandson of sparkling age looking at him with his hopeful little optics, hoping his amma could move heaven and earth for him as he believed his grand genitors always could no matter what. He always tried then and Dev considered it now. "You cannot be harmed. I will kill Unicron bare handed if you're hurt. Do you understand? **I DIDN'T RAISE YOU UP TO BE SHOT DEAD IN FRONT OF ME! YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME WITHOUT ANY THOUGHT TO DO OTHERWISE, SMOKESCREEN OR I WILL PUNT YOU BACK TO MARS!"**

He nodded solemnly. "I will, Amma."

Devcon stared at him so long that he began to squirm. "Come on. Let's go."

They turned and hurried into the night heading for the shuttle that was waiting for Dev nearby. Hot Rod would be checked in without him.

-0-Earlier at the site

Prime stood before the Decepticons, his sensors taking in all the surrounding area. There were hundreds and hundreds of civilians who were just now starting to rise up from the ground. They stared at him with shock and surprise, their expressions bearing the intensity of their amazement that he was here. One of them, a femme crept toward him, reaching out to touch his armor as if he were a ghost who would vanish if she did.

She touched him, then smiled with emotional astonishment. "You're here," she whispered. She looked up at him, then turned to the others. "He's here. **OPTIMUS PRIME IS HERE! HE'S COME BACK FOR US!"**

At that moment, the emotional dam burst and the civilians surged forward. They leaned in touching him, offering their servos and holding up their wan children. He reached for them, touching them back, speaking to them as they clambered to touch him, to ensure that what they saw before them had a basis in reality.

The Decepticons stepped back, watching the moment with their own emotions. This shouldn't be happening. They should do something but no one felt the urge to do more than watch. There was wailing and crying, mechs were babbling the sorrows of their lives to Prime who was listening with a gentle expression, petting, patting, touching … gripping servos as he comforted them.

Then it happened.

A soft energy began to outline Prime's form and as it did the crowd paused. He stood before them haloed, then the soft gentle light began to spread out from his massive body enveloping everyone around him in its density. They lost sight of each other in the sentient brightness, one that came over them like a soft rain, pouring down gently upon them a love so all-encompassing that they felt reborn. It spread out surrounding and including the Decepticons, the Autobots and all the civilians going back into the ruins nearby. It pulsed to them, comforting them, assisting with some of their hurts. When it disappeared all at once, the halo of divinity that had illuminated Prime vanishing as well, it was quiet and still for a moment.

Then a mech knelt bowing his helm. Others joined him and soon they were kneeling as far as could be seen. Autobots watching glanced at each other, then knelt as well. The Decepticons stood a moment, then some of them did too, the others watching with too much surprise to move.

Prime looked at the crowds, at the soldiers and the city beyond. "Rise, please. Let us stand together."

Slowly they did, all of them finally as they stared silently at a figure of near mythological stature who had come to them with the blessing of the Pantheon, for surely that was where the divine light had come. The Matrix of Leadership had shown the way forward to all.

Prime turned to the Decepticons who looked at him with amazement. A younger one stepped forward and knelt again offering his servo. "I want to defect," he said simply.

"Rise, please," Optimus said kindly, taking the kid's servo into his own. As he did the others stepped forward including Repo. They shook his servo, then gathered nervously. "What do you want us to do, Prime?" Repo asked.

"Do what you normally do. Don't let Soundwave know that anything has changed. We will bring you good accommodations and food aid. We need you to help us help our people. They are the reason we are here. We are needed to help and we can, all of us together."

Repo nodded. "Okay. What about the gangsters?" he asked grimly.

"I'm calling for Devcon and a special ops team. Tell them what they need to know and they will take care of it. Please," Prime said. "Protect our people. We will build shelters here for everyone. No one is to suffer any longer. Help us do that and we will be ahead of the game."

Repo nodded. "Alright." They turned to the crowd and began to help them back into place. As they did, Repo gave Prime the word on the local area they were responsible for that encompassed over 600 square miles. One more patch of Cybertron had fallen to the Autobots.

-0-Soon to arrive

Devcon stepped from the ship with four other Autobots and his grandson who was jonesing for a fight. They walked to where Prime stood talking to Decepticons that they assumed had been turned. Reaching him, he paused, then grinned. "Hi, Repo. Long time no see."

"Dev," he said with a grin. "You catch me at a disadvantage." They gripped servos.

"What brought you to your senses?" Dev asked as the others gathered around him.

"The Matrix," Repo replied. "It would do my old ada good to know her little mech still had a religious streak."

"Your old ada?" Dev asked with a grin. "You were hatched from a rock."

"That was then, this is now," Repo replied with a grin. "By the way, my old ada and atar are in the ruins hiding. What can we do about that?" he asked Prime who was listening quietly.

"Bring them in," Optimus replied. "They will live in your area too. They will receive food and care as well as other families with the garrison." They talked a bit, then Prime left by bridge.

They watched him go, then turned to the Autobots. "Prime has bearings, I will give him that," Repo replied.

"He cares about everyone, not just his own side," Devcon said. "Tell me about the gangsters. I'm here for their sparks."

Smokey looked at his grand ada like he was a winged god which in some quarters he probably was. He was one of the few Autobots that had a flight mode. Once Devcon or Hound were on your aft, you were over. He listened as they discussed the local criminal element and where they hung out, operated and otherwise were pains in the aft. They managed this end of the huge syndicate that was allowed to run the black market world wide so long as Soundwave got his cut. It was becoming a bone of contention among the general and regional officers, the cut that Soundwave took and the crumbs left over for them.

Good intel for the Autobots. Bad for the 'Cons.

They turned together and began to walk to the ruins nearby. They would go to the garrison HQ, then go into the nearby rubble to find the places where the families had to live to protect them from Megatron's no family policies. They would be astonished by the sight of Autobots but it would explain the warmth and the light that had reached them too. They would gather up, then go back with Devcon's help for treatment and by the end of the orn, housing in a tent city that would grow and grow and grow.

It would be a miracle. Literally.

-0-Prowl

He heard the news about the garrison's surrender and the shooting as he came on shift again. He had stepped out long enough to parcel out the family and check in on Kestrel who had tripped and sprung a knee assembly. A simple fix had taken care of that but it was still consternating for the big gentle mech who didn't want to worry anyone. Prowl would have the slight bulge in the sidewalk by the University Tower fixed before nightfall. "Update?" he asked as he walked smoothly to the table.

Paragon who was there looked up. "The first of the refugees will be arriving in Gliese in a joor. They are the ones who need the most care. The mapping of the migration is ongoing and we should have the locations of the bad guys in the midst of it in no time. Devcon and a team are going after the sniper in sector 188-B on Cybertron and hopefully that won't be a problem again. Apparently the entire garrison defected when the Matrix soothed the crowd there."

Prowl glanced up. "That's a good sign. I imagine that it did have an effect. I don't think they're completely hopeless. Most of them."

"Present company excluded?" Paragon asked with a grin.

Prowl chuckled. "That was a bit of an ego blow I would imagine, seeing it from this side," referencing the documentary from the night before.

"I was struggling with a reason to continue about that time. The numbers weren't helping my logic fetish. The more I saw the colony and the way Prime was running things, the less I saw a reason to be contrary. It was … ego bruising though, I agree." Paragon grinned. He shook his helm. "That was then. This is now. I am well content here. I am also very surprised that I am." He looked at Prowl. "My skill set is recognized and is being utilized with appreciation. I am trusted to do my job at the level of the Alpha I am a member of that team is something I never expected to have even if I did defect. That matters to me in ways I was not prepared to acknowledge. It has never been so on the other side of the line. I was never able to become the officer that I knew myself to be until now. That matters to me a great deal."

Prowl nodded. "I was S.I.C. for two Primes before Optimus Prime. No one understood my capabilities nor did they use them to the fullest. Optimus Prime came in with an open mind, willingness to be wrong or to ask for information and advice and the ability to work collegially. I was able to grow and flourish. That it became a personal collaboration as well was a bonus I never expected myself."

Paragon grinned. "I have heard tales of the courtship and the previous 'Mrs. Optimus Prime' but I have considered them apocryphal until now. I am sure that escapade on Earth was an amusing tale. Perhaps I could hear it over cocktails."

Prowl smirked, then guffawed out loud. "I would have to be pretty drunk to tell you." He looked at Paragon with an appraising optic. "On occasion, Ratchet, Alor and I go on the town. Perhaps when this is over we can do that. Then I shall be ready to tell you the epic tale myself."

"I look forward to it," Paragon said with warmth. He felt at this moment included in a way he never was before. The two turned to the task at servo and began to facilitate a refugee flood that hopefully would be kept at bay for a while longer.

-0-Arrow

He felt the warmth hit him, the pleasure of Paragon over something that was happening. He was at work, having left early to help with the reclamation. He had become hard wired into the process of helping those who needed care even after arrival. The graduated living and care towers were his baby. He had helped take care of grandparents who had ailments, one that would have killed them if they weren't stinking rich and high caste. Paragon was sympathetic to those who suffered.

He himself was getting ready to go out. He had to shop for food and new clothing for the infants. They had nothing that was designed for them to be outside in this, the dying embers of deepest winter. Padded things, he had read on the genitor's website suggestion forum. Get padded things and put them in them. It would be cute. The images he had seen were.

Adorable.

Then he caught himself. He was a big mech, a great fighter and a tough hombre. He was also thinking about onesie-shaped padded outer wear suit-type gear for his two sons. He laughed, then walked to the couch where they lay on soft blankets staring at their fists. They paused to look at him, then smiled brilliantly. He smiled back. "Let's go see how cute I can make you. Then maybe we can sneak in and show your atar. He would love it."

Arrow would gather them up, stow them within his hold, then walk out to hit the infant garb stores. He would find awesome things for his sons. Paragon would love them too.

-0-In different places at the same time

Stiletto sat at a table playing cards with Barricade, A37 who had gotten privileges which had pissed off Motormaster so much he was back in ad-seg again and a few high caste danger junkies. He was in the poker tournaments that Club Hoyle held from time to time. Mostly, they began in the evening when they were trudging back to the lock up. That rankled. Few could cheat at his level and most of the civilians he played with didn't notice.

Now pros like Smokescreen …

Scorponok wandered in, then parked himself at a seat. He watched the game silently, then switched over to the personal channel, the one that wasn't disabled by the order of Prime. :The migration rescue is starting. I heard some civilians talking and they say that there are some gangs and unknowns from the Cause in the group:

:Did they say who?: Barricade asked as he tossed in his bet.

:No: Scorponok watched Barricade cheat to win his hand. He raked in the chips, then the mark dealing shuffled the cards. :What did you think about Prime blowing up the DJD?:

:I think I'm glad they're dead but it doesn't change a thing. I want off this world: -Barricade checking his hand

And so it would go until the joor when they had to go back to jail. A37 would joke and wisecrack all the way there. He would be the only one in his level of incarceration who had a hope of rehabilitation. He would be the only one in his group that was on the first string rehab target list for Warden Gee-Gee the Relentless.

-0-Red Wing

He stood on the hull of a ship that had fire marks on it from a battle who knew where, who knew when. Inside, there were several dozen individuals who had been wounded during it, the oldest one being a sub adult who was too traumatized to do more than give cursory answers. Given that he had been the only one fit to fly for some time, given that the migration that they had joined helped him, he would have been adrift in space with everyone all alone. That had nearly unhinged his processor and when they came he was ready to fall apart.

He did.

They were earmarked to go right away. Red Wing looked around the seething mass of ships of all size, shape and color. There were remarkably beautiful ones and those held together with bailing twine. They were hitting those in the worst shape first including those with fire marks on their chassis. There were calls, some frantic, some calm but they were told to hold. They did, most of them with gratitude.

That is, all of them but those who didn't.

Nearby, in a ship that was beautiful and luxurious, two mechs stood by the windows watching. They were part of the migration with their families, subordinates and others who did their bidding without question and they were here to find out what the lay of the land was. Rumors had reached them that a lot of their contemporaries were here in Prime's colony. They had received the welcoming films just like everyone else and were left as shocked and thrilled as everyone else that such a place could exist.

What was worrisome was the reception that they would probably get when they came into the orbit of the Prime. They were known to him and he was known to them. He was incorruptible and they were as corrupt as it got. That had led them to make alliances in the migration. There were others who were just as concerned about their reception as they were.

Earlier, over a heavily secured link …

"Then we have come to the same conclusion," Momas said as Sherma nodded behind him. They were talking to mechs who were as 'unfortunate' in reputation as they were and the concern they had about reaching Autobot City was equal to their own.

Thunderblast who was on the other end of the transmission grinned at him with a sly expression. This sort of thing was right up her alley. She leaned forward, then suggested their best case scenario. "They know all of us. What we have to do is bury our designations and pass ourselves off as someone else. You can change your paint scheme and alter this and that on your chassis. Don't tell them who you are. It is possible that you can make your way through. If not, you had better be ready to tell how you have rehabilitated yourself and are no longer a threat. After all, this is Optimus Prime we're talking about. No one has a softer spark than him."

Momas nodded. "I agree. We have to go through our data and clear the decks. If they figure out who we are they will never agree to let us wander around or live freely. We will never be able to figure out what to do to make the colony our own that way."

"There are nearly a million Decepticons on world according to the video," Skystalker said. "If we get the layout figured out, find out who the dissidents are and you know there will be many, then we can begin to overtake the leadership there."

"One cannot discount the feelings of the high caste community there as well," Sherma said in the background. "I cannot believe that they would agree to live in the unstructured, undisciplined colony that Prime has outlined."

"We shall see. Hurry and get the changes made. Get your programming down and stay in touch with us through this contact point," Thunderblast said. They agreed, then signed off.

Rising, walking to a couch to sit before a computer to begin the Big Erase, Thunderblast considered her options. The others joined her, Skystalker, Roller Force, Ground Hog, Blight, Kickback, Blackout and Stormcloud. As they sat organizing themselves for the great fraud they were planning, they would have no idea that because Barricade was incarcerated on Mars that every member of the dreaded combiner, Bruticus Maximus would be present in the colony.

-0-TBC 6-12-15 **edited 6-13-15**

I thought this would never find a place to end. Its gorgeous and I'm sitting on the back porch going through the notes and writing and writing and writing. I think its going to be one of those weekends. Take care out there and know you're loved. :D

NOTES:

In an IDW universe, Barricade is actually a good guy! LOL! He's also small.

Bruticus Maximus is a combiner of ancient lineage in the Energon universe. I liked him for mine. Its fun to be the boss. :D:D:D


	477. Chapter 477

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 477)

-0-On the ground in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The dawn was breaking when the refugees began to arrive. Those who had nothing wrong and were noted so by the tech teams in the field were bunched up and sent ahead. They would be taken through the Refugee Intake-Immigration pavilions which were back online for the next few orns, their placement bordering the Military Airfield, then sent onward to the tent city. It had been explained to them that they would have to bear that inconvenience until their towers were built to allow those with injuries, infants, elders in need of recovery and everyone else with afflictions to have more security and comfort.

They had been disappointed and some had said so but they were now safe, a city with amenities was before them and they grudgingly (some of them) understood that those who were in worse condition would get apartments since that was the way of the colony since the first orns. Their new homes were in the shadow of the great metropolis basin of Seven Cities-West so they could see their futures rising upward before them as the towers were completed. They moved along smoothly anyway knowing that as space was completed and opened, they would be moved onward to new permanent homes.

The sick and wounded came, those that needed special treatment without the extra movement of coming from Gliese first. They came through a ship's bridge on Cybertron that was open nearby, carried or helped along by their families, friends and/or medical personnel. It was instructive for those who were waiting in line for the tent city of their dreams to see them. It helped with the raging disappointment.

So close, so far away.

In the migration itself the worker bees were now assigning categories to the different ships. Those who could go straight through were Class 1. They were moved off to wait with other class 1's for their turn to go. A Trigger bridge spun constantly in their general area to facilitate that event when they had to move forward.

Nearby, another Trigger bridge swirled, one that took the sick and wounded away to Gliese or onward to Mars. These were Class 2 ships and individuals, those who needed a medical assist before leaving. They were drawn off too, to bunch together with those in most dire need either going through first to Gliese or being hustled to a shuttle with a bridge of its own aimed at Autobot City before they died.

Class 3's were troublemakers or those who needed to be checked for their threat potential before release to The City for further processing. Those ships included all who still possessed Decepticon markers, bore gang graffiti, had markers of known outlaw groups or were high caste. They were contacted, their crew and passenger health ascertained, then passed over by the field teams who sent the data on them ahead for security to manage.

No one on them yet had identified any physical reason for techs to board so they cut their losses and didn't. The 'Con ships were not asked to move yet, nor were the gang or criminal element. High caste ships were gathered near a battleship out of the way of everyone else and then boarded.

Interviews there were had, names taken and ran for background checks, then they were herded, a few of them that passed all the tests toward the bridge and further tests, questions and assessments at Autobot City. They were taking no more chances with anyone. One shoot out on the airfield during a reclamation was enough. No more high caste rebellions at the point of return upon order of Prowl.

By the end of the first orn of effort, 55,000 individuals would be removed from the migration. Most of those would be getting medical help, homes and assistance from a civilian or getting lodged in the jail. It would be a minor dent in the teeming mass of suffering before them but it was a start.

-0-On the ground in Sector 188-B, Cybertron

Devcon stood by a wall in the ruins of a medium sized city that had been a transportation hub, one where the freight trains miles long made their way, passing through to load or unload or stopping to get repaired. The shipping then was constant as the trains pulled onward, the civilians living here maintaining their area of tracks for several hundred miles around. It was a typical industrial hub, dismal housing with endless warehouses and factories. It was a great place for gangsters to operate.

Devcon scanned deeply, his specialized gear making the entire area open to his scrutiny. Half of Elita's team was with him, their guns and rifles out as they helped with a practice that had been their bread and butter for eons in the not-so-distant past. Smokey who was the greenest of the green followed in the middle where those most endangered always ended up. He didn't know that but the rest of them did. Especially Devcon.

"Remember, you **promised** me to obey. Don't you **dare** think you can't," Dev had said pointedly.

Smokey slightly embarrassed at the verbal admonition in the midst of warriors he admired nodded. "I remember." He felt two vorns old but that was tough turnips to his grand ada. They turned and slipped into the city ruins.

It was a long walk down broken twisted streets, endless miles of tracks lying shattered and bent out of shape everywhere. Nothing could run on tracks through here anymore. There were places to hide everywhere so they linked their sensors together and moved slowly along the walls. There were things in the ruins, things moving away from them. Radiation leaks that wouldn't harm them interfered with their sensors a bit, throwing up shadows that weren't there and changing others that likely were. It was nerve wracking.

So were the shots when they came.

-0-In The City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked together, three mechs that had grown up together. They had just left the detailing shop, The Paint Box where they had relieved themselves of anything related to their Decepticon past. They were the youngest siblings of soldiers who were still in the garrisons on world at Cybertron. Those new recruits to the Cause came off shift here and went back for their duties there. The rest of them, the families and dependents of the soldiers stayed here protected, well provisioned and safe.

The big mech who was their mentor walked behind them, bemused by their 'yokel' amazement. That would eventually wear off and they would relate more closely with their surroundings but it would take a while. He knew. Every time he rose up in the morning and saw the sun streaming in through the enormous windows of his immaculate apartment it was a strange thing for him too. He had lived here for three years and still, it struck him sometimes as well. "Where do you want to go today, younglings, besides a restaurant for breakfast?" he asked.

They paused to look at him, their sparkling finishes reflecting their tastes and not their original design. That had never been more than minimal because they were not supposed to even exist let alone shine. "I don't know. I **am** hungry though," one said with a grin.

"Good. Come on. There's a diner nearby that you'll like. Diners are awesome. They have all kinds of food you can choose from," the big ex-'Con from the Former Decepticon Association said as he turned down 'M' Street headed for 'B' and Second. There, they would enter a diner called 'Ma's Diner' and eat a huge brilliant breakfast including something called a ham and cheese omelet. It would rule. As they did, their brothers who were heads of their extended families would head back to Cybertron for their shift at the refugee camps at Iacon.

-0-Around the colony

Tents stretched in orderly lines into the distance, enough to hold at this point 100,000 individuals. They were neat and had more amenities than those on world on Cybertron. These were unfortunate to be necessary so the workers tried to make them more comfortable than they would be otherwise. There were huge tents spaced about where buffet style food was going to be served around the clock. There were entertainment tents and tents where you could sit, read, chat and hang out in comfort. A number of tents around the camp had entertainment and games for those who wished. There were also medical tents and those for information. A mech could get a check up, eat dinner, get a job, check out a book and watch teevee in this new habitation zone by merely stepping out of his own tent and looking around his local area.

One of the hardest parts of living here was not that it was a camp. It would be convincing everyone who lived here that they could go and wander through the colony, take part in it, go to restaurants and stores and visit without permission. Some things were hard to let go.

Given that it was a temporary setting and the potential for problems higher than the permanent residences all around, they had mental health and the Watch make extra rounds to intercept trouble or dispense help at the point of conflict, confrontation or meltdown. Everyone was ready to go with their assigned duties so when the people began to come they were taken swiftly into servo by literally thousands and thousands of volunteers. A number of them would be former 'Cons assisting those who were new.

-0-Ten youngling mech Decepticons already living here

They stood on a street corner watching a number of healthy mechs and their families walking with guides out of the underground toward the tent city beyond. They were calling it 'Little Iacon' among themselves after an infamous habitation zone by mini-cons during the war. They went there to get away from 'guzzlers', those bots who were normal sized or bigger and what they felt were their unheard (mostly) and ignored (generally) legit (sometimes) grievances. The concept of stature loomed large and the struggle (in some processors) was real.

Delgo looked at the others. "This is going to be interesting for everyone. I wonder how the residents are going to like living in tents while the rest of the colony lives like kings," he said with a smirk.

"Maybe there's someone in there that we know. Let's see about ditching the drone and checking it out," another said glancing back at their mentor/guide for the duration.

'The drone' heard him because he made a point of listening in even though he had paused to talk to a friend a moment. When he turned to join them, he grinned. "What about we take a walk in the camp?"

The ten former Decepticon youngsters looked at him, then nodded. They would follow him in, looking this way and that but find no one that they knew. They did see a lot of youngsters their age and made a mental note to get back to some of the more hard-bitten looking mechs that were lounging wearily on chairs and berths inside their tents.

-0-Devcon on recon, Sector 188-B, Cybertron

Gunfire splattered off the buildings, then stopped as quickly. It was achingly silent, then Devcon stood up slowly to peer around, then moved to recon. He felt rather than saw beings close to him. Holding up his servo, the rest nodded, then melted into the darkness as per protocol among stealth teams. An arm reached out from the shadows grabbing Smokey who was still standing along the path staring into the darkness with his gun in servos. He was nearly lifted off his feet before he disappeared as well. Dev who peered back smirked as he watched Chromia teach Smokey a fact of (the stealth) life.

He looked ahead, ran a dozen algorithms on the movement, then came to the same conclusions. There were infants ahead. Moving silently, Dev reached the other side of the trackway, then peered into a house. Half a dozen pairs of optics greeted him, small optics close to the ground. He slipped inside, then changed his optical range. Five little kids and a turbofox huddled on the ground in the corner, frightened and silent.

:Can you hear me, infants?: Dev asked on all call levels.

They stared at him, then one nodded. :Yes:

:I'm here to help you. I'm an amma, not a gangster or Decepticon. Come to me and we'll go to safety. Are you alone or is your family around?: Dev asked subbing his gun.

:No. Our family's at work. We got scared by the light thing and came here: a little mech said.

Dev nodded as he knelt in front of them. :Don't be afraid. That was a good light. I'm here to help you. Then I'll get your family. Okay?:

They looked at him, then each other. :Okay. Can our fox come too?:

:He has to. Who will look after you until your ada and atar come?: Dev replied as Chromia and Lancer slipped into the space. :I've brought friends to help carry you and your family out of here. Where are your relatives working? Are there more kids like you out there?: Dev asked.

They nodded. :We can show you where everyone is: an older little mech said.

Dev considered that, then turned to the others. :Get these babies out of here with their fox. This older child will come with me until I get a picture of what's what. Then he goes too. Tell the medics that we're going to get their families. They don't get lifted out until everyone is complete. Smokey? Help take these babies and the fox back:

He stared at his Amma, then nodded. :I'll come back when we get them there, Amma:

Devcon smirked. :Only with Greenlight and Arcee. Understood?:

Smokey's face said otherwise but he nodded. :Okay:

As they began to gather the infants together, a shot rang out. A body shifted moving inside as others scrambled outside for cover.

"**FRAG!"** Elita said putting a servo over her leg. "Fraggers are on us, Dev," she said before the shooting really began in earnest.

-0-TBC 6-13-15 **edited 6-14-15**

MAGEBREAKER: Not to worry, darling. Viewpoints and things are ALWAYS welcome at this watering hole. :D:D:D:D:D:D Hugs!


	478. Chapter 478

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 478)

-0-At the Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"**ADA!"**

Everyone in the vast living room, dining room and kitchen turned to look at the troop of children that had just run into the room. They had gotten off school and taken a drone cab home to the Sciences Habitat which was where most of the adults were at the moment. It was part of the 'helping them become independent' part of their life here. It was nerve-wracking for a while but now incredibly convenient for all concerned. Judy Witwicky, Barbara Morshower, Judy Fulton, Sarah Lennox, Lonnie Epps and half a dozen grandparents and relatives of the afore mentioned blinked.

"Ada?" Sarah asked her daughter.

The children all smiled brilliantly. "We have to use as much Cybertronian as we can. Our language teacher wants us to practice the words in English and also in Cybertronian," Annabelle said.

"You can say them in Cybertronian?" Lonnie asked with surprise.

The kids glanced at each other, then smiled at the adults. A sound like a breeze, soft and low emanated from them. It was a sound that the humans had all heard but never understood until now. "Is that what ada sounds like in Neocybex?" Judy W. asked with surprise. "I've heard that before."

"We're supposed to use it both in English and Neocybex," Lucy Epps said with a smile. **"I'M STARVING!"**

They all ran to sit at the table to eat their after school snack. As they did, they outlined the fun ahead for the next segment of the school year. They were in the Science Club, they were part of the student council representing their class along with the other delegates from other rooms in a 'Mini Grand Convocation', they were part of the Art Club that would have visiting artists **'LIKE SUNSTREAKER AND SADIE, ADA! THEY HAVE PICTURES IN MUSEUMS ON EARTH'** as well as the swim team.

That didn't include musical possibilities such as the school band as well as riding lessons with Sunspot and his family because he invited them to come along. Life was filled with activities, fun, potential and **"WHEN FOOTBALL SEASON COMES AROUND WE WANT TO PLAY TOO!"**

It was a jolly time in the Sciences Habitat that afternoon.

-0-In a shoot out at Sector 188-B, Cybertron

Devcon helped stanch the energon flow from Elita's leg where a lucky shot had landed. She gritted her denta, then peered at the crew around her. "The kids are first. They need to get out of here."

Outside the shots were landing fast and hard but they were coming from only one direction. Chromia was her usual shade of livid as she considered their situation. "Get the babies over there. I'm tearing out the back wall and going around to track them. Come with me," she said to the other femmes and a mech named Contrare. She turned and with a kick that would have felled a train put a huge dent in the wall behind them. Two more kicks and the wall caved. Powering up her big gun, she peered out, then slipped into the darkness of an alley. The others followed her.

Hunkering down, they sat holding the children protectively as the fusillade continued outside. They were pinned down but calm as they waited for the inevitable. As loud and intense as the fire fight was, that was how quiet it became when it abruptly stopped. Elita glanced at Dev with a grin. "That's my girl."

Dev smirked. "Truer words never spoken."

The sound of footsteps coming closer followed by more was heard, then Dev peered out. "What kept you?"

Chromia appeared in the doorway with a hard cold grin on her beautiful face. "I took the scenic route."

They rose, parceling out the infants as they prepared to go. Outside, four slightly dented and completely surly criminals stood trussed up with energon cuffs under the hard satisfied expressions of their captors.

"There wasn't much left to do when Chromia got there," Contrare said with a grin. "I want to be on your team from now on, Chromia. I think I'm in love."

Chromia grinned. "You have to audition. For both."

The hoots that met that almost covered the groan from Elita as she turned to go, infant in arms. They headed out with Devcon running point. By the time they reached the edge of the ruins Smokey, Arcee and Greenlight were coming back.

"You're shot," Arcee said with a bit of surprise. "That's new. What happened? Are you getting old?"

Elita replied with a punch to Arcee's solar plexus. Shifting infants, they limped back to camp. Moving past the lines, they walked to the medics and handed over the kids. "Fix me up, Lorn. We have to get their families," Elita said as the infant stared at her with fear. She looked at them. "You'll stay here until we get back with them. You have my word."

One of them, a little mech glanced at her leg. "You got hurt."

"Flesh wound," Elita said as she petted his little arm. "It only hurts when I laugh."

"No more westerns for you," Chromia said with a smirk. She looked at the kids. "We gave you our word. We'll get them, babies. You just stay here until we get back." She glanced at Elita. "Get fixed. We have to roll."

Elita limped in and sat at a table. They would fix her up, then the team with Smokey in tow would go back into the rubble to rescue the locals who had the misfortune to live in the same area that a local gang claimed as territory. The gangsters they caught would be bridged to Iacon where they would be shaken down for intelligence by Jazz and Mirage. They would spill and Jazz wouldn't tell Prime about his methods. It would in the end assist the team to retrieve every single civilian in the local area.

-0-Earth 1, Mars

"**PUSH!"**

Charlotte Mearing stood in the doorway along with everyone else who wasn't on duty or in school as Hildie Wilkerson labored to deliver what would be a little boy, the first human being to be born off world in the history of the human race. It was excruciating to listen to as everyone waited for this, a seminal and most historic moment for their species. Seymour Simmons with whom she was opening living in the colony stood outside struggling not to hurl. This was something beyond his own experience even if he was as dazzled as all the others from the habitats beyond as well as here.

Phoebe Grant, the colony's resident doctor who worked on biological projects as well was focused as she worked to help Hildie. "Everyone be calm. Hildie, we're close. Rest a moment," she said as she moved to get ready to catch the infant. "Now push. Do it hard, Hildie. It will be any second now."

"**OH MY GOD! AHHH!"** She pushed. A baby was born. The room was silent as Phoebe turned to hand the baby to Sophie Stephanopoulos, an astronomer from Greece who had cross trained as a midwife. "You know what to do, Sophie."

Sophie nodded, then turned to handle the baby through his post-birthing process as Phoebe attended to Hildie. Ray Terry and the others attended to Jarrod, Hildie's husband as he walked out of the room and fainted on his face on the ground.

It was an amazing, historic moment. Earth would be delayed to hear about it as the habitat readied to tell their closest neighbors, the Cybertronians of Mars and beyond.

-0-In the Ops Center of Camp Mercy, Iacon, Cybertron

Prowl paused a moment to listen, then turned with a smile to Prime who was standing by the table going over the news of half a dozen places including the mopping up at Sector 188-B. "Sir."

Prime looked up, then straightened as the others turned to Prowl. "Good news for a change?"

"The best news," Prowl said with a grin. "Hildie Wilkerson of Earth 1 has birthed a son."

For a moment, everyone considered that, then they smiled. "That is the best news I have heard all decaorn," Prime said as the others joined in with their own good cheer.

-0-Earth 1, Mars

Brandon Clark rushed into the room, then paused. "Hildie, Optimus Prime is on the line. Can you speak to him or shall I tell him to call later?"

She lay on the berth hooked up to IV bags, her daze clearing as the fluids reached her. She was going to be moved to the bed nearby in their infirmary to rest for a day or so before going back to her life again. They had agreed in the habitat to allow Hildie to be on her feet again before the onslaught from Earth for news, etc began. Everyone was prepared to keep the secret until then. "I would love to talk to him," she said with a grin. Jarrod who stood next to her nodded, his daze still apparent.

The monitor nearby flashed, then the face of Optimus Prime appeared. He was in an ops center somewhere and with him were bots with extremely happy expressions. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Alor and Blackjack, Wheeljack and Sideswipe could be seen behind him. "Hildie Wilkerson, I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir," Hildie said with a smile. "We have a boy. We have the first child born on another world in my specie's history."

Prime nodded. "That is a signal honor and we are all very happy for you and your family. How is the infant?"

Phoebe who was holding the baby moved closer and lay him in Hildie's arms. Pulling back the swaddled blanket, they could see a baby that according to statistics and information derived from their databases on humans indicated that this was a very beautiful baby.

Prime grinned. "What a beautiful infant. I am proud of this moment between your people and ours. I am very happy for you and your family. When we come back to Mars I would hope that you would allow us to fete him the Cybertronian way."

"I would be so happy and honored, Optimus," Hildie said with a smile. "I'm so happy today. I hope you know how much I love you and your people right now, to allow this moment to happen for me and my family. If there is no greater bond between us, it's in this child that we will come together even closer."

Prime nodded. "That is my hope too," he said. "I will let you go. Congratulations to all of you and welcome to the newest infant to our mutual community." The bots behind him nodded, then the transmission cut.

Everyone turned to Hildie who was ecstatically holding her son. Then Charlotte mused out loud. "What is the Cybertronian way?" she asked.

No one could say.

-0-01800 Hours on the Terran Military Clock, The Hourly News, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Good evening. This is Jacx sitting in for Lim-Lee to bring you the hourly news. We have breaking news that a blessed event has occurred at Earth 1 today. Hildie Wilkerson, plant geneticist and bond of Jarrod Wilkerson, head botanist of the Earth 1 project gave birth to a son this afternoon. He is a healthy 10 pounds and apparently is a whopping 22 inches long." Jacx grinned. "Apparently, among the humans that is big. The Prime called to congratulate them on this, the first birth of a human child on the planet as well as the first human birth off world in the history of their species.

"The infant is healthy, unnamed as yet and the news of this event is being kept from the news media of Earth until Mrs. Wilkerson is recovered enough to handle the scrutiny. The Office of the Primes has indicated when he comes back to Mars tomorrow that the infant will be honored the Cybertronian way as is usual for alien infants born among us. The Hu-An have six infants born here who due to societal taboos forbidding the appearance of the young outside their own society until they are able to walk on their own received the good will and best wishes of the Prime instead. The congratulations of the Prime was appreciated among our Hu-An neighbors who are viewed with great affection and respect by all who know them. It is the wish and desire of the Prime to honor our neighbors and allies in accordance with their societal mores and so we have.

"As with each birth of an alien child amongst us, Optimus Prime has extended his congratulations to the happy genitors on behalf of The People. When he arrives shortly, he will complete the gesture and after that is accomplished, those who wish to do so as well will be invited to join. Congratulations, Wilkersons and the human community of Mars on behalf of the Cybertronian people.

In other news, the migration is going well. We now have recovered 250,000 individuals. We will go to the Refugee and Immigration Pavilion to hear from Gen-O on the latest news..."

-0-TBC 6-14-15** edited 7-9-15**


	479. Chapter 479

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 479)

(This may seem odd but only about three days have passed in the story so far) :D

-0-On the way to the Tower Habitat

They slowed their segways and turned to stare at the third sign they had seen in a business window since the news broke in the colony. "The Paint Box congratulates the human community on their newest member. Until all are one."

:I love this place: Lonnie Epps said as they gunned it onward.

-0-At a meeting to finalize meet ups of visiting Decepticons

Four orns had nearly passed and in the next few joors Decepticons would be coming to see what the colony was like. They were going to throw a formal party at The Tower In The Sky at Iacon. It was magnificent, three stories of fine dining, Cybertronian art and incredible food. It rotated 360 degrees showing a view of the colony that would be stunning.

Rampage had taken over the kitchen of the vast restaurant and bar two orns earlier bringing in his teams and an astonishing array of food and drink including a number of very old, very antique serving trays and braisers made of copper and silver. The bar was under new management for the duration with the elegant existing amenities stripped to allow carefully chosen glasses and bottles of extraordinary vintages and labels to be placed for the best effect. Everything glowed as the staff personally selected and trained by Rampage worked to make it so.

Tables were given the royal treatment. Every glass, plate and cup in the restaurant would bear the Emblem of the Primes on it. The level of artisan skill that rendered every utensil, plate and glass to create a set of dinner and glassware for the entertainment of the Prime's galas was of the most superior quality. Tables scattered around the room to facilitate better conversation were covered with the finest linens that their weaving experts could create and they were a perfect surface upon which to place all of the settings to finest advantage.

A beautiful keyboard was set in the corner near the dance floor where musicians played. A candelabra made of silver with the Emblem of the Primes stamped into its shiny surface was placed on it with long tapers. Alor would play music for the cocktail hour before dinner when all of the guests would have a chance to talk to officers and others who were chosen to meet them.

The food would be extraordinary, even better than the spread for Soundwave. Having studied formal dinner parties for governmental affairs from Cybertron and Earth, there would be courses served with the right 'wines' by formal waiters skilled at making things appear like magic. It was designed to overwhelm and Rampage would make sure it did.

Bon who was helping him by managing and planning the bar looked at the bottles lining the shelves around the immaculate mirror behind the immaculate bar itself. Some of them had not been seen since The Fall and then, only by high castes who could afford their vintage. He grinned. "This will do," he said softly. Then he turned to help stack the endless boxes of wine, beer and other drinks in the stock room next to it for easy access with their famous unattainable labels for the edification of the masses.

-0-Out there at an Ops Center at Hydrax Plateau, Cybertron

Tallo, 21, Slant and Dem-C stood with Prowl going over the flight plan into the camps at Polyhex and Iacon for the first 25 guests to come to the party at Autobot City. They were meeting at these two places so that they would not alert Soundwave or anyone still hooked into his thinking. They would begin to come in four joors so everyone was clearing up last minute details before things began.

Tallo, 21, Dem-C, Decal, Slant, Dowell, Striker, Tablo and Teril, all defected and now staff officers of Prime's command would pose as 'interested visitors' along with their former comrades. They would lead the discussions steering the conversations in the proper directions, then come back with the next groups and do it again. Ranging from the metro-former area garrisons, to Tyrest and Independent State, they were a good cross section of the planet to assist.

"This is good to know, gentlemen," Prowl said as he and Paragon rose with the others. "We're going to Autobot City to meet and greet. The officers who will meet you at Kaon and Polyhex are already there. Thank you for your efforts. Hopefully, this will help bring this debacle closer to an end."

"From your lips to Primus's audials," Teril said with a grin. "I'm going to Polyhex now. My group is coming in and I told them I would be there ahead of them."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you."

They turned and walked out heading for the space bridge that would take them to where they were headed. Some would ride in with their possibles and others would be waiting at the camps in Iacon and Polyhex for theirs. Turning to Paragon, Prowl grinned slightly. "If we hurry we can get a detailing. Prime's orders. We have to look smart."

Paragon nodded, then looked around. "Here's to things holding while we're gone."

Prowl nodded, then both turned after giving the con to the Officer of the Deck. They would be in Autobot City in five minutes. They would be at the detailers who were waiting for them moments later.

-0-Ratchet

He hustled his peds out of the detailers having had his appointment. Sunstreaker would be displeased given that 'they can't do for you what I can, Ada'. 'No one could, son' he had assured the big mechanism who grinned at him like he was golden. He was running for the Ops Center where he would wait until the group came through the bridge. Then the show was on. He would be one of the guides for the group and between himself and Paragon among others, the slaggers would know where the rubber met the road. He entered, then walked to the center table where a very shiny Prime was sitting going over the usual mountain of slag that constituted life on Mars/Cybertron/Earth these orns. Sitting, he waited. Prime glanced up. "You look nice, Ratchet."

"Thanks. Don't tell Sunstreaker. You look good too but then you're the Messiah leading his people through the wilderness here, there and everywhere. I think its required."

Prime snorted, then sat back with a grin. "I hope this goes well tonight."

"I do too though I can't vouch for their table manners. The first time I went to a formal dinner I drank my finger bowl." He grinned. "No one was scandalized."

"Low caste prejudice?" Prime asked remembering his own moments of angst and ennui amongst the 'elevated'.

"Yeah. You can't fall far when you have no elevation," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl and Paragon entered the room walking to the table where everyone sat. They sat themselves.

"You two look pretty," Ratchet said with a grin.

"What else is new?" Prowl replied casually. Paragon grinned but held his counsel. He was not in their league in the bullshit department. He settled in for the fun instead.

"You have a fine opinion of yourself, Prowler. I like that in you," Ratchet said settling back. So did Prime but he didn't notice, his focus was on the mech sitting before him all shiny and new-ish.

"I did bag 'the big one' after all," Prowl said with a sniff of haughtiness and a smirk.

Ratchet chuckled, then looked at Paragon. "Let me tell you about that, Paragon."

"Don't," Prowl said with a narrowed optic. "That's only going to get told when we tie one on. I invited Paragon for that epic moment of amazing epic-ness."

"Ah. You want to grow your legend," Ratchet said. He grinned.

Prowl grinned back. "My legend preceedeth me, slagger. Eth."

Ratchet guffawed. "You get funnier and funnier every orn, Prowler. I love that about you. Sometimes."

"Thanks," Prowl said with a smirk. "Are you ready to be a leader of the slagger brigade?"

"With my charisma and all around awesomeness, I think I can get the entire army to defect. Don't you, Optimus, oh Leader of The People?" Ratchet asked as the others began to arrive.

"What are you going on about, Old Mech?" Ironhide asked as he paused behind Prowl.

"Just my magnetic personality, that's all," Ratchet replied.

"There he goes. Admitting he licked another light socket again," Prowl said with a grin.

Ratchet laughed. "Let's ask the physics grad here if you can become magnetized by licking a light socket." He looked at Prime as did everyone else.

"Don't look at me. I barely got through that class," Prime said. "I concede that my understanding of space bridges will always remain marginal."

"Don't worry," Prowl said comfortingly. "You have flunkies to handle the trivia."

"Thanks, Prowl," Wheeljack said with a grin.

"Don't mention it," Prowl said to great acclaim.

"Don't we all look good," Alor said as he sat down next to Ratchet. "If I were drunk enough I would frag all of you."

"**ADA!" **

"Ironhide, you are much too literal." Alor grinned. "A mech can fantasize."

"**ADA!"**

Blackjack walked in, then grinned at Alor. "You shouldn't frag with the infant. You'll give him complexes and then who'll inherit our stuff?"

"Me," Ratchet said with a grin. "I covet your teapots."

A bellow lit up the room as Optimus threw back his helm. He laughed loudly and long before he stood up with a grin. "Time to roll out, slaggers."

They rose laughing and taking shots, most of them aimed at Prowl. Paragon who got up last and followed behind did so with a big grin on his face. Arrow who was listening in at home grinned broadly as well. The two never felt so at home together anywhere in their entire lives than right here.

-0-Outside on the huge airfield which had been 'staged' to set the tone for the guests who were going to arrive in moments.

Along the flight line battleship after battleship stood wingtip to wingtip. The Supremes were lining the airfield itself in ship mode, their gigantic magnificence a wonder to behold. Holding at the edge of Saturn in the company of Omega, eight of the ten metro-formers waited for their turn to come for refit. Two of them were holding in the space overhead for the call from Prowl to descend and fly over the top of the group at the airfield to show the newcomers when they stepped out of the space bridge that metro-formers occupied the skies as well as the ground of Prime's colony and beyond. In numbers.

"Prime to Trigger."

"Trigger, Prime," Perceptor was heard to say.

"Bring them through," he replied as his officers began to line up on either side of the big mech. It was almost quiet on the flight line as the bridge burst into sight. The city behind was brisk and amazing as were all the others in the distance. The Household Guard was there, immaculate and professional, giving an honor guard to Prime.

They began to come through, mechs of all manner and shape. Most of them were rough in appearance and wary in manner. Among them were the handful of the defectors who were affecting wary expressions too. When the group of 25 possibles and the nine 'ringers' reached Prime and his party they paused. Cold, appraising optics stared at a force of nature whose trappings of power and wealth coupled with the military hardware lining the deck all around them brought them to an uneasy stop.

That was when overhead, Force of Nature and Raptor, two hard bitten warrior metro-formers began to descend and fly over, heading for the plain where they would receive treatment and upgrades before heading out of Cybertron to protect as well as assist their ailing planet and her people. Their shadows slid over the ground covering the two groups before continuing onward. No one said a word as everyone watched them fly over but Prime. He never took his optics off the mechs and one femme standing before him.

-0-TBC 6-14-15 **edited 6-15-15**

NOTES

At some dinners a small bowl of water sits near your plate for you to dip your fingers in case you are sloppy. Some people don't know what it is and stuff happens. No. I am not talking about myself. :D:D:D


	480. Chapter 480

The Diego Diaries: Fête ! (dd4 480)

-0-On the airfield at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was so silent it hurt. Nearby on their usual observational perch, humans lined the deck. They had heard that a lot of commanders from Cybertron would be coming to look around and had even policed their habitats and surrounding areas to make a good impression. Some of these would be regular army and some would be civilians who joined the (wrong in their minds) faction of Megatron. Some of them could even be criminals or bad asses or both.

:They look like roughnecks compared to the Autobots: Bobby Epps said as Lonnie who was standing with him nodded.

:They could use a tune-up: Lonnie said as everyone chuckled. :Definitely not uptown:

Lennox laughed. :I want to go to Cybertron so bad:

:I asked:

Everyone turned to Niall Graham. :What did they say?: -everyone

:Okay: Graham grinned. The Autobots still didn't really get it how easy it was to squish a human. If you were competent they treated you as so.

As they turned to ask for details, the group at the bridge turned to walk toward them. The bridge closed as Prime turned with his guard to lead the way back to The Fortress. They would pass by the humans who were watching raptly. Prime nodded to them as he passed, his guard keeping to their famous military decorum even around friends. They passed, then the locals walking with the visitors approached. As they did, Ratchet turned and halted the group. As he did, Prime continued onward with Prowl, Paragon and Blackjack.

Ratchet grinned at them. "I want you to meet some of our allies. These individuals are members of the armed forces of our allies on a planet nearby with some of their families. This species is homo sapien sapien, or as they prefer, human."

They stared at the humans who stared back, the thoughts of 'what the heck is this' almost written on their faces. One of them looked at Ratchet. :How are these organics allies?" Tallo asked because he already knew the story and wanted it out.

Ratchet grinned. "They had kept Megatron in captivity for nearly a vorn on their own planet. They had him and the AllSpark and didn't know what they both were. They helped us when we came here by giving us our first shelter and base of operation. Then they helped us kill Megatron."

They blinked, then shuffled, turning to Ratchet more squarely. "What do you mean that he was killed? Is he dead?"

"He was. He was revived by his side with a shard of the AllSpark, then marauded with The Fallen." -Ratchet

They looked at Ratchet, then the humans, then Ratchet again. "I don't believe you," the femme said.

"You should. We killed The Fallen. Optimus ripped his face in two. Then we ran Megatron off. I heard when he got back to Cybertron that he began to decimate your troops. He also outlawed the Seekers. Mech can't lose graciously." Ratchet looked at the humans who were listening, then grinned. "They beat him in combat twice and drove him off world. They helped us round up every Decepticon left on their planet and live here as allies as well. No one gets into this system without permission that isn't blown to bits."

They stood a moment staring at the humans, then Ratchet nodded to them. Turning, he began to leave. "Come on. We're due at Ops Center now."

The Decepticons followed, their expressions solemn as they walked away to The Fortress. The humans watched as they disappeared into the courtyard, then Niall glanced at the others. :Did I mention lately how great Ratchet is?:

-0-Inside

They walked into the Ops Center after passing the stern gaze and pointed remarks of the little mechs playing games and gossiping in Their Turf aka the courtyard. Passing through the rec center, then entered the massive unbelievably high tech colossus that was Ops Center now. The tech was so advanced that it in all intents and purposes was upgraded generationally every six months or so. Between Sciences and brilliant kids like Burnoff, they began to rush the future technologically in nearly every avenue of endeavor. It showed.

They walked to the center where the huge table covered with datapads of all manner including several of a type they had never seen before lay in organized profusion. Paragon and Prowl stood on each side of Prime, their expressions all business and their demeanor military. He stood in his usual breathtaking manner, solely unaware of how commanding and beautiful it was. He nodded to them. "Welcome to Autobot City. This is our command center, the Operational Center of the Autobots on Mars. We are here to demonstrate not only our willingness to assist Cybertron and her suffering destitute population, but to protect them against aggression from those who are unable to put aside their differences with us for that purpose."

They stared at him without comment, their optics straying here and there to look at tech and Autobots some of them knew from encounters on the battlefield and rumor. There were civilians bearing sigils of the Autobots and something else on their arms and chassis. The Home Guard sigil was there but they had no idea what it was.

"I am going to ask Paragon to show you around the Center, then you will be divided into groups to be given a tour of our colony. I would hope you ask good questions and accept that there are some we can't answer. When you have taken your tour, we shall adjourn for dinner before you are returned to Cybertron. It is my hope that you make good use of this opportunity to understand us, our desires to help our home world and the chance for all who suffer including you and your own to have a better life with our assistance." He nodded, then turned with his guard to go through the door nearby. It led to his office and other parts of The Fortress including the metro station in the sub floors. He was not scheduled to be seen again by the whole group until dinner.

"If you will follow me," Paragon said crisply. He turned, then led the party to the console nearby where he began to explain in general terms what the technicians were doing there. They would see all of the vast array of tech that ran the military and security side of the colony. They would see communications equipment and tech that had never been seen before now because it was invented here. It allowed them to communicate over distances Megatron could only dream about.

They saw tactical and all of the related systems that extended into the galaxy well beyond what Cybertron and the Decepticons could muster. They implied that they had direct contact potential with Cybertron itself, though that reality was still a theory under construction. All of the room was toured and a stop by the nexus of Teletraan whose locus on deck belied several stories of computer below. All of the space was beautiful and clean, made to be efficient even as it designed to be aesthetically pleasing.

Nothing they did was done without a beauty element. That was intrinsically Cybertronian and that held here. For mechs and a femme who had not seen that in eons, all of the sights before them were amazing. They watched with sharp optics, an occasional question popping up now and again. By the time they were finished, they were ready to go in teams. Ratchet took his five including Tallo while the others were divided up the same way. They walked out heading in five different directions to prevent too much overlap but they would all see the same things.

Prowl and Paragon watched them go, they turned back to the tasks at hand. They would stay there until dinner when they would join Optimus and the others at The Tower In The Sky in Iacon. Optimus himself would spend two joors in the schools with Miracle and Sojourner. It was his turn.

-0-Swinging round the colony

They stepped off the train onto the platform under the city of Terra. Walking along with Ratchet, their optics taking in all around them including the civilians and soldiers going about their business, they reached the street level in no time. It was breathtaking, the sight of the city as traffic drove past, the odd human tooling by and civilians walking here and there. Flags of the Prime and Cybertron, of city-states and Mars snapped in the breeze of mid morning.

"They don't seem afraid of us," one of them said pausing by Ratchet as they looked around.

"There are 'Cons here. They change their colors most of the time but some don't. At least, not right away," Ratchet lied. He didn't bother to explain that there were planted mechs and femmes deep into the machinery of Soundwave's operation who worked on Cybertron to assist their effort. They lived here 'in costume' and were accepted as such by the locals, almost all of whom had no patience for 'Cons otherwise.

They moved on walking across the beautiful plaza with its statuary and fountain of lights. They walked across the street and headed for a grocery, one patterned on the great grocery at Mall of Metroplex. Every city had a giant one and other smaller, more specialized groceries as the idea of cooking food at home had taken off like wildfire in the colony. Given that there were classes to take, cookbooks on the best seller list and teevee shows that showed how to make things, it was no surprise that it was being embraced so strongly in the population. Especially a population who had been as deprived as this one for so long.

They paused before the big doors staring inside at the mind boggling bounty within. "This is a typical grocery here in the colony. The first was the mammoth 'The Grocery In The Mall of Metroplex' back in Autobot City. All colonies have them and others for different things as well. Let's go inside and look around."

They followed him in staring at things with open faced astonishment. He led them down aisles of produce, 'bread' and 'baked goods', row after shelf after stack of beer and high grade, candy, household and personal items and on and on. They would be introduced to the amazing landscape of vegetables, fruit and the bachelor(ette)'s best friend, pre-prepared dinners and meals.

Ratchet had seen it before and felt it himself on more than one occasion even still, the idea of plenty supplanting the long arduous reality of suffering and privation. One of them paused, then looked at Ratchet. "How much does this cost?" he asked.

"Nothing. We're a cashless society. You work, you get. If you're sick or disabled, you get. If you go to school, stay home to take care of babies or elderly, have any kind of problem that prevents it, you get. If you goof, cause trouble, slack or be a pain in the aft, you don't." Ratchet waited as they digested that. "We aren't Cybertron under the old system. We have outlawed the caste system and if you want it back you can have it. In prison."

The mech stared at him. "I can take anything I want and walk out of here with it? I can do that? I don't work here?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded. "You're guests of the Prime. Yes, you can. However, if you lived here you would have to work if you could but you get to choose what you want to do. If you choose to train for something or go to school, you can and it counts as work."

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "If I wanted to be an electrician, I can learn that even though I never could before?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. If you need to learn to read or write first, you can do that. No one looks down on anyone here. Its not allowed. Half the colony is in some form of schooling, an apprentice or mentorship position … most of them had to have schooling to read and write better. Its a badge of honor here."

"I'm too old," another said.

"No you aren't," Ratchet said. "No one is. It isn't your fault if you can't read and write like you want to. Its the fault of the old regime and the old ways. If you come here and apply yourself you can be whatever you want. Your only limitation is what you believe."

They stared at him, then one mech looked around. "I'd like to have some high caste candy. I always wanted some."

"Then you came to the right mech," Ratchet said. "I know something about candy." He turned and they followed him to a counter that seemed a mile long. There were every kind of baked good and type of candy both Cybertronian and that adapted from Earth that was available in the colony. After a moment of explaining, everyone of the group began to ask for the things they wanted.

Cheerful staff filled box after box until they could hold no more in subspace. Ratchet thanked the worker bees, then led his little group out. They would tour each colony, marvel at the **TWO**, count them **TWO** metro districts, then head back to Autobot City and the Temple District. They would do that via the Basilica and the Mausoleum.

-0-Basilica, Temple District, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered as a group ahead of them ventured inside first. The huge doors stood open to allow those who wished to enter the precincts of the vast building. The two groups, one led by Springer and Ratchet's own met up, turning to look around at the soaring roof above and the beauty all around them.

"I remember going to the Basilica as a kid," a mech said quietly. "I suppose its a smoking hole in the ground now."

"I don't know," Springer said. "I haven't been that way. I think I'm afraid to see too much of the original stuff the way it must be now."

The mech nodded. "This is fragged." He turned to stare at Springer. "I should hate you and I think I did before coming here but I find that hard to do now. Are you telling us that we can have this too? Or is this just more slag from manipulators?"

Ratchet looked at Springer who shrugged. "You can have this too. What do you owe Megatron and Soundwave?"

"Not much," the little femme said as she stared at the sarcophagus of the Seeker drone. "He decimated my group. They were hard workers ... good mechs and femmes. Friends. Do you know what it feels like having to stand at attention as he goes down the lines and kills every tenth person in your command? People that you knew and loved? Who trusted you and expected you to protect and lead them? I think part of me died that orn. I am numb."

"I've seen him do terrible things," Springer said. "What counts now is what you plan to do next. Are you going to be a problem for us trying to help our home world and all there who suffer including yourself or are you going to help us?"

"I want to join you," she said as she stared at the Seeker's last resting place. Her voice was strained and wistful. "I want to bring my garrison here and keep them safe. We have never been the same."

The others looked at her, then one turned to Ratchet and Springer. "We talked about what this could mean, my group and I before I came here. I command 80 soldiers and we cover a large area. We talked about defecting to Prime and getting a better life. We hear what the truck drivers say and we use the energon they bring. I haven't felt this good physically in vorns and vorns. My command wouldn't feel anything but relief if we could surrender and defect."

The others shifted, then another nodded. "That's what my group wants. They want something better. We're tired and hungry. We want something better. Megatron abandoned us. Soundwave isn't up to it. What's the point of continuing?"

The others nodded, eight other Decepticon leaders. Springer looked at Ratchet. "Should I call Prime?"

"I think so," Ratchet said. "If you're serious we can arrange it. We're balancing on the head of a pin here. We can't bring everyone here but we can bring a lot of here there. Some of the commanders have their families living here while they work there on shift, then come back here to live the rest of the orn. If you're serious about this, we can talk to Prime about what we can and will do. In the end, we want all of you with us. We lose as much recharge over you as we do anyone else we're trying to help. Let's find out what we can do. But first, let's stop in somewhere that I think will help you a lot."

They turned and followed Ratchet to the Basilica Metro Station, then disappeared into the train system. They would pull up shortly and go upward again. When they did, they would be in the middle of the Temple District.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime walked in from his stint in the schools. His two joor obligation was completed for another three decaorns. He paused by the table where Prowl sat with Paragon. "What's the situation?"

"Springer and Ratchet are at the Temple with their teams. They want to come over. What we have to do is go over the terms of what we can do or not," Prowl replied.

"They are there now?" Prime asked. Prowl nodded. "Let Ratchet know I am on the way."

Prowl nodded, then complied. Then the two mechs turned back to the situation on Cybertron and intel coming in about a group forming around a billionaire tech nut who had the money to do terrible things to everyone. Someone by the name of Owen something or other.

-0-Temple of Primus Restored, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They entered after looking around the grounds, their curiosity and need piqued by the unexpected presence of such an integral part of who they were as a species. The interior was calm and filled with flickering lights. There were civilians and the odd soldier standing here and there, some talking to priests, others to each other. The design was the same, the beauty was the same, the size was the same. Even the sense of sanctity was the same.

As they walked farther in, taking in the statues of the old building in Simfur, they saw it hanging suspended in the air. It was the AllSpark turning slowly on its axis. It was enormous and filled the space, the lights illuminating it giving it an unworldly glow and presence. Below it as they paused to stare by the railing of the stairs was the glowing energy of the Well of AllSparks. The femme looked at Ratchet. "How is that here? Is it a hologram?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. During the Festival of Primus it was restored by Primus himself. It can exist where He exists and he can exist anywhere and everywhere at the same time. This colony and this Prime are blessed by the Pantheon and we would not be able to do what we do without that. This place was built by us for us and the priests here love and serve us in His name."

They stared at the AllSpark, the Well and the crowd inside. The femme turned to them. "If we lived here and worked for the Prime, we would have our freedom? Will we be shunned by the locals?"

"No. Over one million former Decepticons live here as valued citizens and thousands upon thousands of Seekers too. We **all** are one." Ratchet looked at her, studying her anguish and weariness that was beginning to show on her beautiful face. "We can see how everyone lives when we finish here. Would you like that?" he asked gently.

They nodded and as they did, Optimus Prime entered the space. He looked for them, then walked toward them pausing by the railing. "You look troubled," he said gently to the small femme who looked like she was suffering.

"**MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN WASTED IN SERVICE TO A TYRANT! HE KILLED MY SOLDIERS! MY FRIENDS AND COMRADES! WE MADE IT THROUGH EVERY BATTLE BUT DIED BY HIS SERVO FOR NOTHING! IT'S ALL A WASTE!"** she exclaimed.

Lauren and Vraz who had walked toward them when they saw Prime halted by Ratchet. "Is there something we can do?"

She turned to the two priests. "I want to bring my garrison here. I want them safe. I don't want another one of them to die." She turned to Prime. "I want to defect with my people and go into service to you."

Prime looked at her, then enveloped her tiny servo in his own. An electrical spark sealed the deal as the others looked on. A big mech, gnarly and rough looking shook his helm. Then he held out his servo. "I can't argue with her. What is the point any longer?" Prime grasped it too. Then he took the oath of the others, ten of them that were weary and angry, betrayed and abused. Prime looked at Ratchet. "How far into the tour are you?" he asked.

"We were just getting ready to go to my house for tea," Ratchet said with a grin.

He meant it.

-0-TBC 6-15-15** edited 7-2-15**

NOTES:

ESL: to fete (a common spelling also) is to entertain lavishly.

Lavish(ly): to go all out, to leave nothing out to make an impression, to spend/do/act with all you got

homo sapien sapien: the name of humans in Latin. It means double wise (wo)man … homo: human, (wo)man sapien: wise

It is the name of us, the only surviving species of homo sapiens. It is our subspecies designation. The group name of all of our ancestors is homo sapiens. Wise (wo)men

sigil: a symbol (usually magical) (Ed. Note: I sort of find the Autobrand kind of magical. :D I have one on the back of my Honda Element. I am sending for a Wrecker sigil to make a matched set. You would be AMAZED how many fans there are out there for the TF's.) :D

supplanting: taking the place of

arduous: something that is extremely difficult either physically or mentally or both


	481. Chapter 481

The Diego Diaries (dd4 481)

-0-In Apartment 24/25 on the 25th floor of Tower 2 in Tower District 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on chairs and couches around the room as Ratchet hustled up something to eat and drink. A big box sat on the dining table as he entered his huge apartment, a box delivered as they had walked over that was filled with things to eat and drink. "Have a seat. I'll get this party going."

They stood hesitantly, then walked to chairs and couches, sitting to stare around the room. "Is this your place? Where do enlisted live?"one of the twelve asked.

Ratchet grinned. "Across the hall, in other buildings, in other towns. Here, there and everywhere." He turned to look at them as he paused unpacking the box. "This is the kind of housing everyone gets because Prime says so. Go. Look around. This is my apartment where I live with Ironhide and eight dependent kids."

There was hesitation, then they rose and began to wander. They went from one end to the other, peered into rooms, looked at art, then sat. A big mech paused by the table. "Do you need help?"

Ratchet grinned. He took plates out of the cupboard. "Put those things on these. Then you can have a better look at what we're going to snack on. Dinner isn't for a couple of joors yet."

"You can eat like this all the time?" he asked, this big youngster who had looked like he had had a hard life.

Ratchet nodded. "We live good here because Prime wants it and so does the Pantheon. We used to live underground until the Pantheon let Prime know it was safe above ground and here we are."

"I never lived in a decent place. All my life," he said, then looked sharply at Ratchet. "It's not like my genitors didn't try. They did."

Ratchet nodded. He remembered that defensive tone coming out of his own mouth more than once or twice. "Do you know where they are?" Ratchet asked as he set good beer on the counter.

"They're in Kaon. They're with the rest of the family. I joined to help support them." He looked at Ratchet. "I'm a Decepticon though."

"That's a choice you made for reasons that no longer are valid. What you choose now is up to you. Life doesn't have to be fragged," Ratchet said as the others sat watching them. "You hungry? Come get a plate and a beer."

They rose awkwardly, then walked forward. Between Ratchet's blather and the others working to make things easier, the group had full plates and beer. They sat and ate for a moment. "Are these your kids?" a big mech asked nodding to the images around the room.

"They are. So is that one," Ratchet said nodding to Springer who was indulging his sweet tooth liberally. He paused, then grinned. "Hi, Mom."

Translations made a light moment in the heavy tone of the room. "For the sake of argument … if we came over, we could live here in a place like this, work at what we want and eat like this all the time? It wouldn't take shanix and you could do what you want. Right?" The youngster stared at Ratchet with intensity.

Ratchet nodded. "You would. We have a lot of Decepticons here and I called some to come talk to you. If you came over you could live and work there. We need boots on the ground. We share our bounty happily. Right now, we have a migration of two million coming into the colony."

A gasp of surprise caught that. They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. "We heard that the colonies are leaving," the little femme said.

"They're being driven out," Springer said. "Megatron wants them to overwhelm us here so he can come and kill us all in one fell swoop."

It was silent a moment, then a big mech shifted uneasily. "What would be the point of that?" he asked.

"He doesn't have to have one. What was the point of the decimation?" the little femme asked.

No one answered, then the big mech looked at Ratchet. "I find it hard to believe that he's doing something that … ugly. And stupid. I can see stuff in war, legitimate battles and the like. But that? That's … that's genocide."

A rap on the door paused the conversation. "**ENTER!**" Ratchet called out.

The door opened as Nitro, Sky Warp and Scar entered. "You're just in time. Have a plate and a beer."

They grinned, then helped themselves. They nodded to the 'Cons who nodded back, then sat. Nitro smirked at Ratchet. "You rang?"

Ratchet smirked back. "We have confusion in this group about things." He looked at the 12 newbies. "This is Nitro, Sky Warp, a bond of Starscream and Scar, a reformed bad aft who's ruled by his daughter."

They grinned at Ratchet. "You got **that** right," Scar said. He looked at the newcomers. "What do you wanna know?" he asked.

"Why did Megatron put a kill order on your format?" a mech asked Sky Warp.

"Because he's a dumb fragger," Sky Warp said in his typical manner. "He never did appreciate Starscream. Starscream was smarter and tougher than him. He was loyal and fought well. He took the beatings for all of us and never failed at his missions." Sky Warp looked at them with an air of pride. "Megatron never defeated Starscream. When he got back after being defeated on Earth, the next planet over, he took it out on us. He ordered our extermination. He did it because he's a sorry excuse for a fragger."

"That sort of sums it up," Scar said with a grin. "I boarded ships and did that work for a long time. I'm ashamed of it now. It didn't advance one thing anywhere. Its a burden I carry on my back and will forever. But here with Prime I personally matter and everything that is good and decent came from here. I have a bond and a baby girl. We want a bigger family. Everyone here is working for the same goal, the Cybertron we never had before the war and the Cybertron that Megatron will never allow to happen now."

"There are a million Decepticons living here. They came over the years and settled. They're on the general staff, they're on the Military-Civilian committee that governs with Prime, they're in industries, teach school, own businesses and all of them matter. We **all** matter **together.** I never believed it could happen, that the rancor and trouble would ever go away but it did and has because we want it to be so. I'm a published writer," Nitro said proudly. "I have three books on the best seller list and one of them is being made into a television show for the colony to watch."

They stared at him trying to comprehend what he said, then the femme stood up putting her dishes on the small table before her. She walked to a window and stared out at the spectacular view. "I have a family I'm hiding. Most of us are. Even if he didn't want them, **we** did. Time moved on and took us with it. We're not drones. We have sparks and hopes and dreams. We have families, children ..." She turned toward Ratchet. "We're tired and worried. I never believed that this could be possible. Is Prime looking to take Cybertron back?"

"I would be lying if I said no. But the job at servo now is helping our people back out of the Pit. We want to end this between us. We want to save everyone. But we have to do it with the complete trust that an area is on our side. If we go into the rubble to find lost civilians we don't want to worry that anyone will shoot us when we do," Ratchet said.

She nodded. "My name is Lilla. I've been loyal for a long time but they killed my soldiers. They killed my friends without cause. No one who is good does that. No one who is a leader wastes his mechs. They were **mine**. I kept them alive all this time, hiding their families and making sure they were safe. Now they ..." She paused to gather her emotions. "I will no longer be a Decepticon. What Prime needs I will give. I want the vulnerable members of my team here, safe."

Ratchet nodded. "We will go over a plan for the dependents as soon as we get ready to go back. Prowl and Paragon take care of that end of things."

She nodded, then walked back to sit. She stared at her plate, then Ratchet. "I would like to take something back for my garrison. I wouldn't be able to accept your hospitality without having something for them."

"I will **personally** see to it," Ratchet said.

They sat together enjoying a moment, then gathered to go to the airfield to see the ships and the warehouse district. They would tour the Museum to see the art and relics, then take a train to Iacon for the dinner party to end their visit to the colony.

-0-Paragon

He received Ratchet's message, then turned to take care of it himself. He felt having been closer to the problem before them than the Autobots that he knew what would be well received by the garrisons planet side. The big boxes for the visitors would be waiting for them when they left for the benefit of their garrisons and themselves.

They were buttoning down Ops Center command to head for Iacon and the dinner party, the first to which he had been since the day he had been shown around for effect. He grinned to himself at the cleverness of the Prime and the relentless skill of the officers of his general staff. Now that he was one himself, an alpha shift officer, he found himself thinking from the other side of the fence. It made him ridiculously happy to be first string too, an acknowledgment of his ability for the first time in a long time. Stepping out, he walked to The Fortress Metro line and headed northwest to Iacon in the Seven Cities District to party.

-0-At the site of the party

Alor stood at the keyboard considering the music for the cocktail hour. Nearby, staff were fussing with the immaculate room, adding this, subtracting that as in the kitchen silver serving trays were covered with appetizers to be dispersed to the guests.

The bar was immaculate with the sommelier and master bartender conversing on the order of service of drinks during dinner. They were winnowing down their best labels to the three or four that they would use for the meal as well as their order served. In the kitchen, Chef Rampage was calmly going over order of service for the meal which was smelling incredibly delicious. He had looked up state dinner menus from various places on Earth because he wanted to try several dishes that he was working on for a restaurant he owned.

He had settled upon a fish dish to start with that included baby vegetables, a novel thing for him which he was going to use for any number of things once he thought them up. The salad course would include 'greens', vegetables and several items that were vegetable-like from Cybertron's historical cuisine covered with a 'shallot dressing and shaved radish'.

The main course would be 'prime rib' with tender 'vegetables' and a cloud of 'lightly browned Duchess potatoes'. Dessert would be a traditional Cybertronian souffle with cheeses and wine. It would be a blend of human and Cybertronian food served in stunning configurations by an immaculate staff. Rampage and Bon had it down pat.

A sound at the door signaled showtime so Rampage walked over to stand by the door to welcome in the guests according to Cybertronian habit. Prime entered along with Prowl followed by Paragon. Behind them, the guests of honor entered along with those who were their guides and others invited to the gathering. As they did, Alor sat down and began to play quietly, his beautiful music drawing everyone's amazed attention for a moment.

The Decepticons entered staring around almost without comprehension. This was so far beyond their experience that Ratchet felt a pang of sympathy for them. They were far out of their element but they felt the power of the Primes as they walked into the room. Smiling waiters greeted them, holding silver trays of drinks and appetizers. The Decepticons stared at them, then took a glass and a bite. Moving farther in, they stood in groups sipping incredible high caste wine while looking around taking in the beauty surrounding them.

No one in the room had ever been in a place like this before. Some of them turned to the bar and stared at the labels trying to make a choice among brands that had before now only been names to them. They were available now and they ordered, taking the glasses to sip with great appreciation.

Slant who stood with a beer grinned. "I could get used to this."

The others with him nodded. No one could disagree.

-0-TBC June 16, 2015 **edited 7-9-15**

NOTES:

ESL: A **sommelier**, or wine steward is a trained and knowledgeable wine professional, normally working in fine restaurants who specializes in all aspects of wine service as well as wine and food pairing. The role is much more specialized and informed than that of a wine waiter: In fine dining today the role is strategically on a par with that of the executive chef or chef de cuisine.

Rancor: long lasting deep down anger about things or someone


	482. Chapter 482

The Diego Diaries: Pivot (dd4 482)

-0-Cocktails

They stood together, most of them as former Decepticons chosen to mingle and chat with the newcomers. They talked about Cybertron, fielded dozens upon dozens of questions about whether any of this was 'true' or was this some kind of illusion by Prime to 'trick them'. Given that the former Decepticons present were incredible bad asses in their former life, their words held credibility. They told the newcomers about their lives now, of the choices they got to make and the satisfaction they felt over the course of their new lives here. They were to the last individual bonded, had children and were respected in their trades or positions. They were active in their unions and guilds, had clubs and groups they associated with for fun outside of work and for the first time in their lives felt respected for what and who they were as individuals by their peers without using their fists or a gun to achieve that.

Pictures of infants were shown, football and racing was discussed with intensity and the amenities of the colony were ticked off to rapt attention. It took a moment for those listening to absorb the idea that they didn't have to be excluded from participation by caste or former association. They weren't excluded from decent housing, work they wanted to do if it was available and it almost always was, schooling, personal goals of fulfillment and other incredibly high caste unthinkable things of their choosing. It was up to them to exclude themselves with their behavior, rather than the other way around.

Lilla stood with Elita, Chromia and Arcee, the four talking intently together. She had reiterated to Prime her determination to help and her plea that her dependents and that of her group be evacuated to Mars. He had assured her they would and that she herself would be able to come and go on those times she wasn't busy to be with them. It was life changing news for her.

Several mechs hung around the piano talking to Alor who joked with them, answering questions about his music and general bantering as he played. He was having a great time. Ratchet kept his glass filled, fans wanted to know about his music post The Exodus and were thrilled to know he had been as prolific as ever ever since.

After an joor or so of increasingly pleasant chit chat, dinner was served. They walked around until they found their seat, then sat with expectation. The magic began as the first course came along with suitable drinks. Soon there was chat, laughter and a relaxation of the tension that had suffused the group at the beginning. Thirty-four Decepticons including nine who were 'ringers' had come expecting who knew what. Now they knew for sure. This was the side that would prevail. All around them was proof of the stories told by truckers and others on Cybertron. This was the place they all wanted to be.

Ratchet who was sitting at a table with 21 and two other Decepticons grinned. "Who here thought this would be a mess tent in a dusty military camp?"

Everyone of them looked at him, then grinned. "All of us. How long have you been working on this? What happened here to make this what it is, this colony?" 21 asked sincerely. Since becoming part of Prime's command staff, he had spent little time here in his zeal to make contacts with his faction's commanders on Cybertron. The sooner the war was over the better for all. Though his family lived here and his children now attended real schools, he was as busy on Cybertron as he was before. Only this time, he was working for the betterment of himself and everyone else.

"We began this about four Terran years ago," Ratchet said. He gave them the Cybertronian equivalent and they glanced at each other in surprise.

"You did all this in that short of a time?" 21 asked.

"We have been fortunate that there are energon resources here and that with every migration we got stronger and more diverse. Megatron expects us to be overwhelmed and die when he comes. With every migration we get millions of skilled workers and thinkers. When you know you're working for your own betterment, you work with a free spark."

"I was astonished when I came here," 21 said nodding. "I wasn't expecting this. Prime even has metro-formers coming to his call here too."

"He does. We also have as many of the Supremes so far as we know about. But I imagine there are more of them to come. There were over 20 created for guardian service back in the bad old orns," Ratchet said.

21 nodded. Then he raised his glass. "Here's to now and better times."

His group clicked their glasses, then drained them. A waiter slipped in and refilled them as the next part of dinner came. It was the salad course, something most of the group including Autobots hadn't dealt with before but it would be declared delicious nevertheless.

-0-At the same time

Coros slogged home from school in a funk. He had left school, then headed for The Teaching Academy, a tutorial school for those who 'needed that extra boost to reach the success within'. He didn't feel it. He was being tutored because he wasn't at the same level as the others in his class.

He had been placed in an advanced class taught by a former college professor with multiple advanced science degrees from the University of Praxus, Cybertron where he had been head of the Mathematics Department. The mathematics, physics and chemistry that he was currently learning were breaking his (ball)(s)bearings. He had been given a good education on the run. It was actually very, very good. But here in this place amongst the level of teachers and the expectations they set for their students, especially those with advanced placements like his initial testing suggested, the slog along with the struggle was real.

Earlier that orn …

He sat with his genitors and those of the others among his group waiting for the verdict on their finalized examinations and aptitudes. The school had done extensive testing and found them to be very sound, very dedicated, very knowledgeable students. They were also very self driven and that was especially good for all concerned. What wasn't good was their inability to remain in their current classes without something done to address their 'deficiencies'.

Deficiencies.

That word hung over him like the Sword of Damocles. He had always been a good student. He actually liked learning and his genitors had always worked hard to ensure that. What made them all sit with stunned silent expressions was the simple truth proven in black and white on the datapads filled with test results shown them that it wasn't enough. Even with their herculean effort over a very trying time, their little mechs didn't measure up here.

Herling who was directing the meeting given the personalities involved waited for them to absorb the news to the fullest effect. It was to the credit of all involved that their first reaction wasn't knee jerk. Perhaps it was that they were at the intersection of hard factual scores and surprise. He didn't know. He just sat with the others waiting with no small personal trepidation.

Coros had sat staring at the table top, his optics refusing to meet those of the educational team and the teachers, administrators and others of unknown purpose who sat silently watching.

Judging …

He felt like a very small thing. He glanced at his genitors who were looking at the datapads, their surprise nearly as great as his own.

"What are we looking at here? I understand that the education my son received in the colonies and settlements was suspect in some ways but we worked hard to educate him, all of us did," O-D's atar said. The others around the room nodded.

"We are aware of that," Roto said as the director of the study group that had done the testing. "That is why he is so organized and well rounded. The problem is, for the level of study in which he's placed, he is deficient in skills necessary for success."

"What will be the outcome of that then here at school?" another genitor asked.

"We will have to provide extra tutoring and perhaps during the sciences and math portions of their educational day, they will meet with groups more in keeping with their skill set until they catch up. It isn't our idea here to make anyone feel bad about this. Our goal is to find a deficiency, work out a plan to conquer it, then move forward. Your children are bright. They will catch up but the need to begin is immediate," Herling said.

It was quiet for a moment, then they began to work out 'The Plan'. The five would go to The Teaching Academy after school where they would follow a plan devised by the school district based on testing and the Academy's strict rules and procedures itself. They would go every orn during the week for two joors after they were released from school. Anything that was unfinished or needed worked upon during class time at school would become homework for that student. They could work on it with their tutors at The Teaching Academy or at home. If they needed more time to finish, it would be granted.

That part smarted the worst. The idea that they might need extra time on work that the others sailed through was hard to take. The students sat silently, listening with embarrassment as the school and their genitors booked their life up. Then they walked out together. It wouldn't be until they got home that he would turn on them with his angst: **"ADA! ATAR! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AFTER SCHOOL!?"**

Like youngling students in this galaxy and all others, in every dimension known to the infinite possibility, it got them bupkis …

He walked along the street feeling sorry for himself. No one had found out that he was going to **SCHOOL AFTER SCHOOL!** and he wanted to keep it that way. There was no way to talk his genitors out of it. They were as mortified as he was. He was stuck. Math, physics and chemistry happened during the school orn along with everything else and it happened after as well. Never was a group of sub adult individuals more sorry assed appearing than this one.

It rankled.

He walked into his tower and took the elevator up. He had homework to do anyway and he would have to finish it before dinner or he was grounded. The doors closed and he disappeared upward to his doom.

Or so it felt.

-0-At the airfield that mid afternoon

They gathered, the group of Decepticons who could now call themselves 'former'. They were ready to go back to Cybertron and assist in the reclamation. Soon, ten city-formers would be coming to stay there, most of them in territory in which these commanders were located and ruled.

Prime shook their servos, discussed and finalized the plan devised during dinner, then watched them as they walked through the bridge to Kaon on Cybertron, Autobot mechs carrying big boxes of food and drink as well as personal items, books and other things that they might and probably would love to have at their garrisons. When the bridge finally closed, Prime turned to everyone with him and grinned. "I think that went very well."

Ratchet grinned. "Score another one for the Messiah of our people."

"I'll drink to that," Alor said with a smile. "But then, I'll drink to anything. Speaking of which, when do you want to honor our new human sparkling?"

Prime grinned. "How about now?" he asked.

Prowl subbed a package and gave Prime half the contents. "Don't say I never do anything for you," he said with a grin.

"He won't. Say no words, tell no lies," Ratchet said subbing his own and giving part to Ironhide. They turned, some of them breaking off to get the appropriate item from local vendors along the street toward the Metro Station. By the time they reached Metro #2, they were over a dozen strong and growing. They walked into the subway station and disappeared.

-0-TBC 6-17-15 **edited 7-9-15**

NOTES

Sword of Damocles: According to the story, pandering to his king, Dionysius, Damocles exclaimed that as a great man of power and authority surrounded by magnificence, Dionysius was truly extremely fortunate. Dionysius then offered to switch places with Damocles so that Damocles could taste that very fortune firsthand. Damocles quickly and eagerly accepted the king's proposal. Damocles sat down in the king's throne surrounded by every luxury, but Dionysius arranged that a huge sword should hang above the throne, held at the pommel (hilt) only by a single hair of a horse's tail. Damocles finally begged the king that he be allowed to depart because he no longer wanted to be so fortunate, realizing that with great fortune and power comes also great responsibility.

ESL: Trepidation: fear, disquiet, unease'

mortification: extreme embarrassment and anxiety

bupkis: to get bupkis is to get nothing


	483. Chapter 483

The Diego Diaries: Moving On (dd4 483)

-0-At Earth 1, United Nations Habitat, Mars

She sat in the rec room by the window working on her homework. She was a student in the school and was among the older ones, topping off at 12. For a moment she pondered the meaning of pi, then she saw movement outside. Glancing up, she noted that there were bots coming and among them was Optimus Prime. Sitting straighter, she looked around. **"LACY! LOOK OUTSIDE!"** she said calling to a physicist sitting nearby working furiously on her computer.

Lacy Collins looked up, then outward at the sight. Standing on the lip of the crater on the wide road that led down to the habitat, Optimus Prime, most of his officers and a lot of civilians they didn't know were standing there staring down at them. For a moment a flash of fear animated her body. What could be wrong? Then she rose and walked to the window. "Lass, look. Go get the others."

Lass Hepner stood up and ran for the control room down the way where the leadership were having their afternoon meeting. Judy Witwicky, Barbara Morshower and Mikaela Banes saw her flash past, then glanced out the windows. They were there to do an interview on the Earth 1 Station, E-1 which broadcast seven hours of programming a day to Earth through the MCA. "Look. The bots are at the top of the road." She stood up and walked to the window.

The others came out of the office, then walked to the window too. Brandon Clark glanced at Mikaela with a slight frown. "Is there something wrong, Mikaela?"

She shook her head. "No. I think they're here to welcome the baby. Sam told me something about it this morning, that they want to honor the baby. Its a social custom when a new one comes among some of their population."

"Get Hildie and Jarrod if you can, please," Clark asked Ray Terry. He nodded, then ran for the housing area where he had seen both earlier.

"Mikaela Banes to Optimus Prime," Mikaela said holding her face mask in her hand.

"Optimus Prime here," his beautiful voice said through her personal speaker.

"Hi, Optimus. We see you and the bots on the hill. What's up?" she asked.

"We are here to honor the baby," Optimus replied. "We would like to see the new infant so we can do the appropriate honors."

Mikaela looked over her shoulder as the Wilkersons with son made their way to the window. "They're right here, Optimus. By the window in the forecourt."

"Thank you, Mikaela," Prime said, then he began to walk down the road with the group behind him following. That many bots made a slight tremor in the glass of water sitting on the window sill in front of them. They followed the road until it began to pass by where the humans stood. Pausing, Prime turned to walk to the window, then knelt. He was enormous and overpowering. He looked at the humans, then nodded. "We are here to do honor to the new human infant and to welcome them into our community as well. All infants are wonderful and this one especially so. We hope that this infant is a bridge between your species and my own."

Hildie who stood with the baby looked at him with something akin to hero worship. She moved to the window and pulled back the blankets. A beautiful little baby with unfocused blue eyes stared at his tiny fingers as he lay in his mother's arms could be seen. She looked at Prime who was looking at both of them. "This is our son, Jarrod and I both. His name is Angus Optimus Wilkerson."

Prime glanced at her in surprise, then grinned. "I am taking it that Angus is a family name?"

Hildie laughed. "It's my grandfather's name but his middle name is for you," she said. "We love you back, Optimus Prime," she said with feeling.

Everyone in the human group nodded, then applauded. Prime grinned at them as the others behind and beside him leaned in to look. It was an amazing sight to see from the human's side and it would be posted on the website that night in a number of the resident's blogs.

"I am honored, Hildie and Jarrod Wilkerson. It is an important thing in our culture to name someone for another. It means a link is established between your family and mine that is permanent. Thank you," he said. He held up his servo, then opened it to reveal a rounded stone with markings carved into it. "In our culture, we present to a new life sentiments that speak to its future, its present and what we hope for it during their life. This stone bears the hope that your son grows to be strong and happy. I bring this to you for his sake."

Hildie stepped closer to look at the basketball-sized smooth stone with delicately carved glyphs. "That is so beautiful, Optimus. Thank you. It's our hope too."

He placed it by the window, then stood to make room for the others. One by one, they showed their stones, shared the meanings, then placed them. There were several dozen mechs in the group before the last one placed their offering. Prime knelt again. "There will be many coming to do you honor. Perhaps you can specify another location nearby so that you don't get buried in honors."

Hildie laughed. "We will. Thank you so much. I feel so happy here, like I belong here in a way I don't belong anywhere else. Thank you, Optimus Prime. Thank you, all of you for this. I will never forget it."

Optimus nodded, then turned. He walked back to the road with the mechs following, then disappeared over the edge of the crater from view.

It was silent a moment, then Brandon Clark looked at the others. "I think I want to leave those there. But we better have someone specify another place for any that come next or we're going to be buried alive."

They would. There would be hundreds of stones before they were finished.

-0-Elsewhere

They worked out the schedule for the next three dinner parties. The restaurant was happy and honored to comply for something so important and personal. The teams broke down the scene, then began to rebuild for the party the next orn. It would be as spectacular as the others would become. The only difference would be that some of the attendees weren't as reasonable as those most recent.

The sun was going down as they worked together for the brunch that would be the next meal served here in this spectacular setting in the sky.

-0-At the Ops Center in The Fortress

They went over the meet up, troubleshot a few problems, then checked over the data from Cybertron. Several of the commanders who had given Prime their oath had checked in already. They had been received with great joy by their garrisons and the boxes filled with things and food had been a great help. They now had confirmation from three major urban areas that the metro-formers designated to land there would be trouble-free. That left two more from that group. They would check in by the morning shift. All was well so far.

"Everyone is off duty unless an emergency shows up. Come in at the usual time tomorrow," Prime said as he leaned back in his chair. "Go home. Shower. 'Face. Get drunk," he said grinning at Alor.

"You think I won't?" Alie asked with a grin. "Right now, I have to scrub the old mech's back."

"**Alie**," Blackjack said with a glance at the bond.

"Oops." Alor grinned, then rose. "Let me know when you want to tie one on. I'll be there with bells on."

"We'll let you know," Ratchet said as he stood. Stretching, he glanced around. "I think I put some sparklings somewhere. I better go look. My subspace is empty."

"I have Prowler. We have to work on something," Ironhide said with a smirk. "We might even try the number 3."

"You might be pushing it, Ironhide," Blackjack said. "All things in moderation."

They bantered, then walked out heading for the home ranch as the sun began to duck behind the enormous mound of Olympus Mons. The lights of the city as well as apartments and businesses everywhere began to come on for the night shift, light poles all over town with their banners for football, the city-states and the Primes winking on as one. Soon the banners for the Festival of Primus would come to pass, the date of July 16th on the human calendar signaling the interface between Optimus Prime and the Pantheon.

That swinging date was Ratchet's favorite. Truth be told, it was first on the list for a lot of folks. Ratchet turned, then slipped his servo through Ironhide's arm. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. I got spoiled at the party." Ironhide grinned. "Maybe some more of the same."

"I'm glad you agree. You can cook it." Ratchet grinned. "Three more parties to go. I can't wait to tie one on with Alor and Prowl. Paragon has been invited to come as well. I wonder what he's like lit."

"I don't know. Maybe he and Prowl will find the square of the circumference of the inside of their eyeballs or something. I don't know what computers do when they go on the fritz, but I think they will give a good indication."

Ratchet laughed. "I'm telling."

"Don't you dare." Ironhide grinned as they crossed the street toward their district and home.

They walked along the street as civilians and soldiers wandered to wherever they were going, either to work or home or play. It was late winterish-springish and the tide was going to start turning into longer days and warmer-ish temperatures.

The Night Watch was heading out of their stations for their beats. Springer and Drift left for the stables to get their horses for their patrol. When things lightened a bit, they would begin horse patrols at night with those individuals chosen to be part of that squad. It would be fun and epic for the mechs, nearly all of whom loved westerns.

When they arrived home, the door was open. Infant laughter could be heard. They entered, hoo-hawed the ammas and appas who left to head for home. Sitting down on their chairs for a moment, both of them became festooned with infants. All of them told their story, then hopped down so that dinner could appear on the tables. That it was a compromise, a delivery of burgers, fries and such from The Pit Stop was universally acclaimed when it arrived.

Sitting around the big table, eight children and two big mechs began to dig in. Bos who was eating a fry grinned. "I like this. I like when you're home too."

"We like both," Ratchet said. "We miss you rowdies too. How has things been at school? Are you doing what you need or do you want more help? We can help you and we will."

"I like math," Bos said. "I like the science stuff. Mrs. Lyrica likes science too. We're going to Earth 1 tomorrow and visit their school. Mr. Terradive's class is coming too."

Ratchet glanced at Sunspot who was slipping an onion ring to Spot. "What about it, Sunbeam? You're going to be around human adults tomorrow."

He looked at Ratchet, then sat back. "Can you come too? You and Atar? It would help. I like the kids but the adults make me nervous."

"We will try. We have things going on here that are helping us on Cybertron," Ratchet replied.

"How is Cybertron? My family left there before The Fall," Bos asked as he dipped his fry into 'ketchup'.

"It needs a lot of love," Ratchet replied as he bit into his own hamburger. "Lots and lots of love."

"Some fine orn we'll all go there for vacation or something," Ironhide said. "I don't want you to ever forget where you really belong."

"We won't," Hero said brightly. "We know."

"Where do you belong?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Cybertron," she said perfectly.

Orion who was sharing an onion ring with Praxus looked up and smiled brilliantly. "Piberdong."

Ratchet laughed loudly, then grinned at the little mech who was basting himself in happiness at the attention. "You are a caution, spud."

"He is," Ironhide said as he caught Prowler who was slipping as he tried to give a fry to Spot. "Sit up, Prowler, before you fall."

Prowler sat up, then smiled at his old pa. **"ATAR! I LOVE YOU!"**

Ironhide felt his optics mist. "I love you too. Eat your dinner."

He turned back to his plate and began to eat his tiny hamburger. He got most of it into his mouth too.

"What's for teevee tonight, Atar?" Sunspot asked. It was 'sit together and watch a show' night after all. Everyone looked at him. He looked at Ratchet. "What's on tonight, old mech?"

"A science movie I've heard about. Its called 'Jurassic Park' … something about a theme park on an island," Ratchet replied.

"Sounds dull," Ironhide said. "Is there anything else?"

"There's a number of shoot 'em ups and something called 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. Sounds like a photo album of Prime's family," Ratchet said with a snicker.

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "Probably is, the slagger. I guess we watch the Park movie. You owe me one, old mech."

By the time the movie was over, Ironhide would owe Ratchet. He would also be up and down all night with the sparklings.

"**ATAR! I SAW A SHADOW!"**

By midnight, seven of the infants would be sleeping somewhere on his berth along with a dog. Prowler would stay in his own crib because he fell asleep before the movie started. Morning couldn't come fast enough.

-0-TBC June 18, 2015** edited 7-9-15**


	484. Chapter 484

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho (dd4 484)

(NOTE: I fell asleep last night and slept through this and TF: RID which comes on at 2:30 am here. Good grief) Here we go!

-0-The next day

They walked from the schools after delivering the infants, heading as they did toward the Ops Center in Autobot City. Centurion was humming as ever as they walked to the Metro station nearby. A hop, skip and a jump would bring them to the center table in Ops Center and the bantering b.s. of the Alpha Team.

-0-In Mr. Terradive's classroom

They sat in their chairs after coming in from the playground. He took attendance, then grinned. "Today, we are going with Mrs. Lyrica's class to Earth 1 to visit their school and see their habitat. All of you will be on your best manners and show them what fine younglings all of you are. This is going to be a continuous venture for us, to visit other species and learn their ways.

"In two orns, we will go to the Hu-An Habitat to visit them and see how our little plants are doing. Lucy and Bobby's atar planted them in the human garden there and they should be very big by now." He turned to the huge monitor next to the writing board, then dialed in the camera that oversaw the human's gardens.

A huge area of plants growing madly could be seen as well as three humans working them. One of them was Mama Rosa who had decided to 'stay a while, Sonny. I like it here' and two soldiers she had decided to mother as well. She was picking weeds here and there as she chatted with them. They were enjoying themselves as they helped her.

"This is the area they were planted and as you can see, they get good care," Terradive said. He turned to his class with a grin. "Get your gear on. There's a bus downstairs waiting for us. Line up when you're ready."

Everyone jumped up including the human children who turned to their aide. Their box was waiting, one that had been improved with seating for the children carried inside. They climbed in and were taken to the door where they would peer over the side to watch the others scurrying around. When everyone and their service animal were ready, they lined up. Terradive stroked Sunspot's helm as he passed him to go to the head of the line. Silverbow and Comet who bracketed Sunny in line turned to him. "Don't worry, Sunspot. We're going to be with you," Comet said fiercely. Silverbow nodded, then they stepped out. Joining them to hang back to watch, Sunspot's therapist, Mr. Roto followed.

-0-At a Detention Center on Luna, Earth's moon

They sat listening to their attorneys with disquiet. Things were not good and it didn't look like they would get better any time soon. This time they listened. This time they paid attention. The femmes were in some kind of static detention back on Mars. The families who got to speak to them over secured monitors at the Autobot City Military Prison visitor's rooms couldn't tell them much. They did know that the Prime was on Cybertron and that had shaken them.

None of them liked or respected Optimus. None of them felt he was The One before this but now …

Surely, he had the favor of the Pantheon. No one could go back to the cur-infested pestilence that surely was Cybertron without the aid and support of the Pantheon. What it meant overall was unclear. Would he prevail or not? No one among them knew. They just knew that shifts had taken place and new rules were in place.

Earlier …

They sat together in the rec room, Traachon, Vico, Hobbes, Larken and others who were among the members of Traachon's general staff. They leaned in together ignoring the armed guards that walked leisurely on the catwalks overhead. "I just talked to my bond. He says that Prime landed on Cybertron and is administrating a huge relief program there."

No one spoke for a moment, then Larken sat back with surprise. "This can't be. That place is a pest hole of the enemy. How could Prime land there and do anything but die?"

"It's true. There were videos of the camps, of tent cities for those still living there, of soldiers and civilians working to help them. Some of them are being brought here as well for medical treatment," Hobbes said worriedly. "This is going on, I tell you."

Traachon considered that, then sat back. "This changes things a bit. It will be harder to make the case that Prime isn't the one who should keep the Matrix. It makes it harder to martial support for our cause."

"Then what? Do we submit to this tyranny?" Larken said in his usual oblivious hardcore manner.

"No. It means that we get smarter and more subtle. We need to get out of here and go into the colony again. We need to work together to create businesses that everyone needs and wants to build a power base. We need to climb into the power channels and be in the decision making process. Then we can make ourselves felt and our needs noticed. This will take time and in that time things can change. We need to be everywhere." Traachon looked at his conspirators. "We need to take our lumps in the short term to make our gains in the long term. We need to get out of here and regroup. If that means we take less than edifying work, we do. We can also create our own businesses and employ our own people. We become model citizens and work to a future that gives us a power base. We can't do that here."

In the here and now ...

"So the trials and hearings will be sooner rather than later?" Vico asked as the lawyers representing them summed up the process. "What if we plead out? What if I tell you I'm guilty as charged and wish to do my community service in repayment of my bad behavior?"

Center blinked. "Then you would have to take the sentence of the court. Why would you after all this do that?"

"The paradigm has changed, Center. Even though I don't like it, I have to acquiesce to it. I can either stay in jail forever or I can go into the colony and learn to live in the new reality."

Center considered the mechs before him, all of them ruthless wielders of power on Cybertron. They were as responsible for the war and its outcome as anyone else. Now they were making this gesture. He would have to make sure he talked long and hard with Barron and Blackstone before he formally presented any kind of guilty pleas from them to the courts. "I could do that but you would have to be truly resolved to change. Even though I'm your attorney, nothing in me right now would lead me to believe you."

"You aren't the court," Hobbes countered.

"No, but I am your representative and if you can't convince me who is your legal counsel, I doubt that a court would be either. If you can't convince me that you mean it, I who am keeping your legal rights intact, how can you convince Prime?"

It was silent a moment, then Traachon shrugged slightly. "Don't be fooled, Center. We haven't changed our core beliefs. We just understand that if we exercise them we never get our freedom back. We want to live a decent life in the free world. I want my daughters back. I want to live with my children and bond. To do that, we have to give in and we're ready to do that. We aren't ready to live in jails and detention forever. Simple solution."

"And what does living in the colony under the new 'reality' mean to you?" he asked as the other attorneys sat quietly watching their clients morph into something they didn't believe either.

"Finding a job, working at it, living within the bounds of the law. We would like a club of our own where we can keep our friendships together with other like minds. We would only be together for social occasions," Hobbes said. They had discussed things to the nth degree the night before and were presenting their 'requirements' now.

"You do know that your charter would be scrutinized carefully and require approval from Prime. I wouldn't hold my breath that he would do so. Given your past and your current disposition, I wouldn't really blame him," Center said as the other attorneys nodded.

"You don't really like us. Why are you defending us?" Hobbes asked with some irritation.

"Because we love the law. We love the colony and believe in the rule of law and justice. That may seem a bit on the quaint side for you, someone believing that there can and should be justice for all including all of you but for us it is Cybertronian. It's who we are and what we want our colony and rebirth to become. I don't expect you to understand that," Center said equally irritated. "We took your cases when they were given without dissent. We did so because unlike you we believe everyone should get a chance to have justice."

It was silent a moment, then Traachon glanced at the others. "We wish to plead guilty and ask for the mercy of the court."

"And if it has none?" Center asked coldly.

"Then we will take our lumps. I miss my bond and my children. We would like you to take that message to the courts please," Traachon said.

The attorneys looked at him, then each other. "We'll take the message. What follows for good or ill is out of our servos then. We will contact you with the acceptance or denial of your pleading." Center rose and with a nod he turned to walk out followed by the others.

The mechs watched them go, then glanced at each other. "Do you expect Prime to make us go to prison for a while?" a nervous older mech asked who sat beside Traachon.

"I would say no before, Atar," Hobbes said with a shrug. "But not now. Prime has changed."

The older mech who had been ill at the time of their return shook his helm. "This is impossible."

It would be a while before they got their answer.

-0-At Earth 1, United Nations Colony, Mars

They stepped off the bus, then lined up behind their teachers. Mr. Roto who was standing behind a very nervous Sunspot grinned at the children pressing their nose against the window in excitement. This would be the first formal visit to the habitat by Cybertronian children ever. Some had already come by, Orion, Prowler and Praxus to name a few but this was the first inter-school visitation to date.

Terradive turned toward the opening airlock and led his crew in. Mrs. Lyrica followed and when everyone was inside the door hatches closed. The equalization of air and pressure was nearly instantaneous, then the inside door hatches began to slide after a swift security scan. When they were open both sides stood silently, staring at each other from their side of the line.

Then Annabelle Lennox stepped out and ran to a student in the habitat. They hugged and the spell was broken. Kids came toward the humans and they stared at each other, some touching and others shyly apart. The lines came in, all of the metallic children of Mars to meet and greet the organic children of Mars. The adults who were ecstatic on both sides stood to one side as both sets of infants got to know each other.

That was when Mr. Roto and Mr. Terradive noticed that Sunspot and Spot were still standing by the outside door in the airlock.

-0-TBC 6-20-15 **edited 7-15-15**

NOTES

ESL: acquiesce: to give in


	485. Chapter 485

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 485)

-0-At Earth 1

They walked inside, one metallic child or two with each organic one. The adults who were standing around watching took images with their cameras even as the entire venture was caught on the closed circuit system staged around the facility to record life on Mars for downloads to the MCA. This would not be different. As they moved inward, one camera was fixed on a little mech at the door of the hatch and a big mech kneeling next to him. A metallic dog was leaning against the child even as the big mech was talking to him quietly.

Comet looked back, then ran to Sunspot. "Do you wanna hold my servo? I'll help you, Sunny, me and Silverbow."

Sunspot looked at him, then the mob with anxiety. "I'm afraid of the grown ups."

"You can stay with us, between us. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Comet said firmly. "You and me and Silverbow and Spot. We can do this."

Sunny looked at the crowd, some of whom were looking at him. Then Jarrod Wilkerson turned to walk toward them. He came quite near before pausing at the rising look of alarm on the infant's face. "Is something wrong? Can I help you?" he asked gently.

"I don't like human people." Sunspot said it defiantly. He gripped Spot more tightly.

Jarrod looked at Roto, then Sunspot. "I'm sorry. There's a story here isn't there. I'm sorry you feel fear, child. You do know we welcome you here and we love you."

Sunspot stared at the human, then leaned closer to Roto. "I like the kids … some of them."

"They love you. This has been the biggest event for us since we came here. We want you to be happy here and not afraid. We want to be friends," Jarrod said.

Sunspot listened to him, the longing for that to be true clear on his face. He wanted it too but the leap of faith that it required was vast yet. He looked at Roto who nodded encouragingly. "You know, Sunspot, that we would never take you to a place that was not safe for you."

He stared at the others, his longing to be with them huge, but he was stymied. He turned to Roto and reached for his neck. Roto picked him up, then turned to the others. "Do we go there too?" he asked Sunspot quietly.

Sunny who pressed his face against Roto's neck nodded without a word. Roto hugged him, then looked down at Jarrod Wilkerson. "We'll come. I'll carry Sunny until he can walk himself. We'll talk in a bit."

Jarrod nodded. "Okay. We want you to be happy and feel safe here, Sunspot. Let's go see what's going on, okay?"

Sunspot stared at him, then nodded curtly. Roto followed Jarrod to the group who were making their way through the habitat. They would check out the labs and work stations, the 'General Store' and the recreation areas. They would see where they lived and how, remarking together how similar humans lived to Cybertronians. They would go to the greenhouses outside, then come back to the school. Sitting with a human child, they would discuss their lives and upcoming shared projects before gathering to leave on their bus. The entire time, Sunspot would participate while sitting on Roto's arm.

-0-In the Offices of the Attorney General of Mars and Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The new digs of the Attorney General and his related staff were in the office building next to the former Museum of Autobot City which was now the enlarged and infinitely busy Courthouse of Autobot City and the Primal Colony of Mars. In the spacious airy space sitting at the conference table by the huge windows that lined the outside wall, Barron, Blackstone, Coln-2 and the attorneys appointed to the miscreants in the detention center on Luna discussed the abrupt turn of events that might make a Primal Hearing legal proceeding superfluous.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Barron asked absently. "Clearly, they figure they get out of detention by some show of capitulation. I have no faith that what they're putting forward as rationales are genuine."

Center nodded. "That is our opinion as well but we have to do our best and we will. We want an expedited hearing from Prime so that we can present our petitions and organize for whatever outcome he grants in terms of sentences."

Barron nodded. He looked at his datapad with the schedule for trials, depositions and the like for every case in the colony matched to dates on his calendar. "We have time in an orn or so. Prime of course is working on Cybertron so its subject to change."

"And the preliminary hearings about Sentinel and Company? Burris? Have we settled that?" Blackstone asked.

"We have. We will have preliminary hearings for a number of issues in five orns give or take an event or two. If you talk to your clients make sure that they understand this is all subject to events." Then Barron grinned. "We have good news today as well. Jade separated a son."

The feelings of pleasure among the mechs were genuine. "That's good news. He should be coming up to the end of his probationary period. Soon we can hold a hearing about discharge. So far so good, his probation officer reports. They're a good family, Jade and Beray. I must send them something. Do you know his name?"

Barron grinned. "His name is Blackstone."

Everyone stared at the big mech who had been Jade's attorney and protector from the beginning. He blinked in surprise, then smiled. "That is wonderful," he said before getting buried in congratulations.

-0-On the deck of the Solar Flare, somewhere over Cybertron

Three ships had come in through the bridge, three city-formers with a formidable array of abilities and experience. They were especially summoned by Metroplex for a specific reason. Of the ten big mechs who had traveled dimensionally to reach this place, five of them were battle hardened warriors. Solar Flare who was to his format what Hercy was to his was the platform delivering Prime and his command crew back to Cybertron.

Flare was an instructor for warfare among his kind and in the distant past had been security escorts for colony ship and convoys of their people throughout the Empire and the universe itself. The tattoos he bore bespoke of a heavily martial background and he was no one to frag with if you came with bad intentions. That he also led his siblings-at-arms, Stampede, Avalanche and Pantera among the others who were medical ships added an extra kick to the package presented to Soundwave.

The big Decepticon had agreed as expected but it amused some of the Autobots that even if he hadn't, he would have had to. Like that.

Solar Flare carrying Prime and Company announced their arrival. "We are here, Prime. What is your command?"

"We're going to go down to the Sonic Canyons, Solar Flare. We have been in contact with the team already there and they have made a space for you in a clearing. Nothing should fall on you for some distance around," Prime said.

"Affirmative. Solar Flare to Avalanche and Pantera. Hold until summoned," Flare said. He received agreements, then began to make the transforming descent into the precise area of his new assignment.

:Atlas to Prime:

"Prime, here."

:We see the descent. We're here with perimeter markers. Flare should be able to land handily in the space with the assist. We're waiting for you. This place is a real hazard. We have found the trails through it and the machinery below is silent. We don't know if they aren't working here or if they quit. Can you confirm with Soundwave? Over:

"I will. Stand by, Atlas," Prime said, then nodded to Blaster. He opened a channel, then the face of Lebus appeared. "Blaster."

"Lebus, Prime wants to speak to Soundwave."

"Hang on." The screen went back to saver, then Soundwave was on. He nodded. Blaster turned him over to Prime.

"Soundwave, what is happening in the Sonic Canyons? Why are the machines silent?" Prime asked.

"We are working on other areas, Prime. We can't undertake repairs on every place, everywhere for now," Soundwave said.

"We are landing ten more city-formers as they come through the refit. We will be landing three now. Solar Flare will be in the Sonic Canyons. Avalanche is heading for the area north of the Badlands to pick up the need in the Blaster City-Slaughter City area. Pantera will be landing south of Tyrest. Do you have anything to tell me that I need to know before this happens?"

Soundwave shook his helm. "No, Prime. I don't."

Prime nodded. "Very well. Prime out." The screen returned to the outside view as the ground began to come closer. As they reached the lowest levels the mountains and piles of scrap metal that were a hazard and danger to the local area always began to vibrate, then fall. Sensors read no one in them for miles around but beyond that there were thousands of civilians watching. When they landed the area around them had fallen and was sliding all around. It was enormously noisy outside before it began to settle. Solar Flare was down and his transformation nearly complete. The battle cannons that he had added to the top of the tankers for defense pointed in all directions and were the last to snap into place.

It was at that point that the workers inside ran out heading for fences and gates while in the mess civilians began to clamber over the ragged sharp piles of rusted debris. Prime who dialed into the transponders of the masses struggling to reach him leaned over the sensor station. "To anyone listening, this is Optimus Prime. We have landed an aid station and ask you to pull back. We are going to move the debris all around you to open paths to the station. If you don't move back and allow this, you put your lives in danger. Let us move the scrap so you can come. Please, have faith just a little bit longer."

As he spoke heavy machinery both sentient and not moved out of a bridge in the center of the refinery to go into the hazard that surrounded them. They would remove and push back thousands of tons of dangerous scrap assisted by shuttles deploying incredibly strong magnets. They would airlift the broken useless scrap that had been the byproducts of the interior of the planet, taking it away from where it could hurt anyone.

When the first road was cleared in a straight line to the camp, the swarm of desperation that staggered and ran down it to those waiting to help would be optic opening.

-0-Late that night

Prime and the others walked through the bridge at The Fortress heading for Ops Center, then home. Solar Flare was doing heavy box office in the Sonic Canyons. Avalanche had been landed in the Badlands north of Kaon without any problem and so had Pantera at Tyrest. The local garrisons had been turned by their returning commanders and were working alongside the Autobots to help those in destitution. Tent cities would grow and they would fill up fast. The Sonic Canyons, the 'ears' or audials of Primus were an area of densely populated towns and cities, all of whom were in great need.

On top of it, the migration ongoing as well was nearly half claimed with a total of 1,097,238 individuals processed and settled in the colony already. High castes and identified criminal elements were going last as would those Decepticons that hadn't identified their intentions and been sorted out. There were two groups of those definitively identified already. There could be more but they were still working out who was who in the unspeakably dense ocean of ships.

"All appears to be well," Prowl said with a glance at Prime. "You look tired. Go home and get some recharge."

"And you?" Prime asked as he sifted through the notes on his work datapad. He paused. "Traachon wants to plead out."

"I would prefer him to bleed out," Ironhide said with a frown. "What new slag is he planning?"

"We have a meet up with everyone shortly and a hearing in a few over this. It appears they want out to try and fit in," Prime said glancing up at Prowl who stood with his servos on hips and a frown on his face. "I see you disapprove."

"Do you have to ask?" Prowl asked.

TBC 6-21-15** edited 6-22-15 (The placement boo-boo was fixed. Thank you eagle opticed readers! You rule!**

NOTES:

ESL:

superfluous: unnecessary

capitulation: completely giving up

stymied: (sty-meed) to be completely defeated or thwarted

Ex: He was so stuck in the mud, he was stymied from moving forward or backward.


	486. Chapter 486

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 487)

-0-On the ground

The situation around Avalanche had become volatile. Those who had been living in the Badlands north of Kaon were destitute and at the mercy of the gangs who had fallen back there because it was cover for anyone against those who might follow them into its desiccated wastelands. It had been a Decepticon stronghold during the war and now was a cast off landscape for those who were deemed worthless and those who were proved criminal. Soundwave hated it with the fury of a thousand suns.

The lines of hungry, exhausted and miserable were long but the make up of the area would indicate that those who lived here would be fewer in number than other places. They would be able to draw in other surrounding areas once they got a handle on this disaster. The civilians were taken in almost from the moment they reached the line, those who were the most desperate. They were all quizzed about what lay out there, who couldn't come and who was going to die if they didn't.

When that was sorted out and more information gathered from the local Decepticons who had come to eat and see for themselves what they had signed on to do, groups were organized to go out into the ruins. There were those who couldn't make it and they would die without being gathered. Smoky, Hot Rod, Tracks, Lancer and Drift gathered to go on a hike through the ruins marked off by the locals to find fourteen or fifteen elders who didn't have it in them to make it to safety by themselves. Most of them were physically infirm due to ailments from eons of overwork and under feeding. They armed up and walked to the gates to leave. They glanced at the officer of the deck, then walked past the long lines to go into the ruins ahead. They would disappear in seconds.

-0-At home

They lay in the darkness on their own berth in their own house. The lights of the city beyond twinkled outside, something that Prowl never tired of seeing. He want over the list of things to do in his processor as Prime recharged beside him. They had grabbed a bite, then headed home, falling into children and in-laws with almost too much gratitude. It had seemed like vorns since they had been home for any length of time.

The Festival of Primus was coming up in three decaorns. They had to be home for that. He hoped that the missions they were currently enmeshed in wouldn't interrupt this holiday and solemn occasion. This would be Prima's first festival and his family had a lot to be thankful for. Gratitude was an enormous component of the festival among The People, especially now.

Conferences were upcoming in the schools and he had five of them to attend to. Then there was the advisory position that had been asked of for him on the history committee at the University. They were compiling the curriculum for the Autobot portion of the war and he was asked to help develop it. He had agreed even though some of the meetings would have to be held by video conference.

A ship flew past in the distance heading toward Earth with cargo for the five big stories that were opened in five major cities on Earth. They contained products and crafts made by the guilds, local businesses and private individuals that had struck the optics of the humans. They had opened five stores to test the market for Cybertronian goods named 'Autobot Outpost, Earth'. It had taken off. They had to ship every orn to meet the demand. There would be an expansion of their enterprises to over 100 outlets soon. Sam was handling that end of it for Prowl and reporting in regularly. The profits would be placed in the Primal Foundation for Peace, the charity organization that handled Autobot money for charitable efforts among the humans on Earth.

He grinned slightly, then turned over moving to lay alongside Optimus who didn't move upon contact. Prowl lay there until he fell into recharge himself. Morning would come soon enough. So would its problems.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet snored like a beast. Ironhide lay half on and half off the berth. It was like any other night at the old home ranch. Infants slept like pros. A dog slept with one ear cocked and all was well.

-0-Springer

He rode on his horse with two others, all of them trainees in the mounted patrol that would be going around the colony at night shortly. Drift was on Cybertron doing duty as the new camps came online. He would be home in two orns. Until then, Springer would made do. Riding around on his horse was helpful but it wasn't as much fun without Drift. They headed down the highway toward Industrial Park City #2 at a loping gallop.

-0-Earth 1

Hildie Wilkerson stood by the window in her apartment with her son in arms. Angus Optimus Wilkerson would be presented to the Earth tomorrow and life would never be the same again. Certainly not for the baby who was first to be born on another world. That was a mixed blessing. Outside along the edge of the crater, a long line of large stones, smooth and carved with Cybertronian glyphs were piled for the family's honor. Bots came all day long adding to it and would for a while.

It was Cybertronian custom and their way of showing their happiness for another. On Earth, people gave flowers on special occasions. On Cybertron, they gave crystals and carved stones. Carved stones were for new babies and crystals for most other occasions. She had written it down in her diary.

This place got better and better. A school had sent two classes of alien children here. These would be the friends of her Angus. When the big permanent city was built here and she hoped but then didn't that it would be, she would be able to live here without end. They had told those at Earth 1 if they helped lobby the bots for the buildings for the independent city they all wanted they could have permanent residency if they chose it.

"Pride of place over everyone as long as you lived."

She wanted it because they had to do it. Earth was in sorry shape and other places had to be available for them if they wanted to survive and perhaps be able to help Earth recover from the tyranny of their supremacy. Then again, she liked not having to deal with the slag that was associated with large numbers of individuals. She had grown up in Los Angeles. This was a good number of mostly very compatible people. They were profiled to be so. A larger habitat would mean less likelihood of that being maintained.

It was a conundrum. She swayed gently with her son as she watched the bright light of Phobos pass over along with two satellites and an incoming Autobot ship. It was something she would never tire of seeing.

-0-Early morning on Cybertron

They hit the trails which were slow going as they began their search for those who couldn't make it to the aid stations at Camp Mercy. They hunted carefully with Smokey in their midst as the newest meat on the team. Their sensors were locked and they were loaded. It didn't help them when a tower of scrap and broken bricks tipped over and fell on them. It had been part of a broken plate from the ground surface from which radiation leaked. It didn't harm them personally but it messed with their sensors. They didn't see it begin to lean, then fall hard upon them.

It crashed down burying them in shards of rusted metal, rounded safety glass from ancient windows and miles of hoses and wires. Drift turned in time to see everyone behind him disappear in a nerve searing screech of metal coming apart at the seams. Big beams toppled onto him and he fell to the ground pinned by the heavy constructs that had somehow found their way to fall at this very moment.

**:SMOKEY! RODDY! TRACKS! LANCER!:** Drift called out over the interpersonal comm lines all bots shared.** :ARE YOU OKAY!?:** He pushed against the pilings on his legs, then froze. A gun barrel pressed hard against his helm from someone standing behind him.

"I wouldn't move, Autobot. Just stay where you are," a harsh voice replied.

Drift did. Then the lights went out.

-0-At Substation #6, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He paused as emotions slammed into him, then turned to his mechs. "Go ahead without me. Take the horses back to the stable and continue shift. I'll be back. I have something to do."

The mechs with him nodded, then watched as he jogged to the door and left the building. Outside, Springer transformed into a helicopter and flew to The Fortress. He would be at Camp Mercy in the Badlands in minutes. When he walked inside Devcon, Smokescreen, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime were already there. "What have ya got, Optimus?" he asked grimly.

-0-On a small ship heading into the boonies

They sagged against a bulkhead on the small deck of a ship heading into the darkness of space. They were hogtied and their helms hurt along with other places on their bodies. They had been tazed. Sitting nearby on a command chair on the little flight deck was a familiar face. Swindle was watching them with a grin. "Well, well. The sleeping beauties awaken."

:Don't say a word: Drift told the others as they one by one came to themselves. Tracks glowered at the mechs sitting at the controls and the fragger sitting in the command chair. He wanted to rip Swindle into confetti but that wasn't in the cards right now. They were fastened tightly.

"What is this about, Swindle? You do know that Prime and Soundwave will tear you apart," Drift said.

Swindle shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. There's always a profit to be made on the side."

:What now?: Smokey asked as he stared with hatred at Swindle.

:Right now, you do what I tell you. You're on my side of the fence now. I call the shots: Drift said with a grim sound.

No one argued with him.

-0-At Camp Mercy in the Badlands, Cybertron

"There is no sign of them on the sensor maps," Prowl said glancing grimly at Prime.

"That either means their transponders are disabled or they have been taken off world," Devcon said quietly.

Smokescreen glanced at him. "Then we hunt the fraggers and kill them if they don't give him back, him and the others."

As he said that Blaster turned to Prime. "Prime. Tarn is on the line."

Prime turned, then nodded. A screen cleared and the image of the one who had taken up for Tarn, Deceptibrand on his face and all appeared. "Prime, thanks for picking up. I think we need to talk."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Prime answered diffidently.

"Oh come on, Prime. Nothing is happening on Cybertron now that you don't know first. Surely you know the reason for my call," Tarn asked with a grin.

:Get ready to cut the transmission if he begins his vocalizing, Blaster: Prime said. Blaster nodded, then kept his servo hovering over the kill switch. "Get to the point. I'm busy."

"I have five of your people, Prime. I have Drift, Smokescreen, Tracks of all mechs, Hot Rod and one of the femmes from Elita's group, Lancer. I know a lot of mechs who would pay a great deal to get her and give her paybacks. Drift too. In fact, those two are worth their weight in shanix."

"Get to the point," Prime said in a dangerous voice.

"I want to talk. I want to work out a deal here. I have a great thing going but obviously, you've been busy. I want to cut deals and between us come to an understanding."

Prime stared at him. "The only deal I will make with you is to let you live if you give my people back."

"That's not nice and there's really nothing in it for me. I have no problem dying in the pursuit of my goals. I would rather the other mech die first but I have a dangerous path and I know the consequences. Meet up. Let's talk." Tarn grinned. "You know you want to."

"Where?" Prime asked.

"In the Cable jungle. Southern edge. A town called Clonia. I'll be there. You come. We can talk. We can make deals. Then you get your people back."

"I don't believe him, Prime," Ironhide said darkly.

Prime didn't either but he nodded. "I will come but I will tear your face off if you try anything against me or harm my people. Your predecessor learned that the hard way."

Tarn stared at Prime, his criminality and incorrigible-hate filled darkness hanging around him like a cloud. He nodded. "Come in four joors. Tarn out." The screen closed off.

"You're not going alone," Prowl said with his usual stern tone.

Prime looked at him, then nodded. "You're right. I'm not."

-0-TBC 6-22-15

NOTES

ESL: boonies: short for boondocks, a word meaning rural, not urban, way the heck away from the usual amenities such as running water and the internet. Or as I call it up here, Cohoe Loop Road. :D

diffidently: without emotion, calmly, detached

Thank you, all, for finding the errors. You are my heroes. :D

24 days until the Festival of Primus. YAY!


	487. Chapter 487

The Diego Diaries: Grind On (dd4 487)

-0-On the ground

The situation around Avalanche had become volatile. Those who had been living in the Badlands north of Kaon were destitute and at the mercy of the gangs who had fallen back there because it was cover for anyone against those who might follow them into its desiccated wastelands. It had been a Decepticon stronghold during the war and now was a cast off landscape for those who were deemed worthless and those who were proved criminal. Soundwave hated it with the fury of a thousand suns.

The lines of hungry, exhausted and miserable were long but the make up of the area would indicate that those who lived here would be fewer in number than other places. They would be able to draw in other surrounding areas once they got a handle on this disaster. The civilians were taken in almost from the moment they reached the line, those who were the most desperate. They were all quizzed about what lay out there, who couldn't come and who was going to die if they didn't.

When that was sorted out and more information gathered from the local Decepticons who had come to eat and see for themselves what they had signed on to do, groups were organized to go out into the ruins. There were those who couldn't make it and they would die without being gathered. Smoky, Hot Rod, Tracks, Lancer and Drift gathered to go on a hike through the ruins marked off by the locals to find fourteen or fifteen elders who didn't have it in them to make it to safety by themselves. Most of them were physically infirm due to ailments from eons of overwork and under feeding. They armed up and walked to the gates to leave. They glanced at the officer of the deck, then walked past the long lines to go into the ruins ahead. They would disappear in seconds.

-0-At home

They lay in the darkness on their own berth in their own house. The lights of the city beyond twinkled outside, something that Prowl never tired of seeing. He want over the list of things to do in his processor as Prime recharged beside him. They had grabbed a bite, then headed home, falling into children and in-laws with almost too much gratitude. It had seemed like vorns since they had been home for any length of time.

The Festival of Primus was coming up in three decaorns. They had to be home for that. He hoped that the missions they were currently enmeshed in wouldn't interrupt this holiday and solemn occasion. This would be Prima's first festival and his family had a lot to be thankful for. Gratitude was an enormous component of the festival among The People, especially now.

Conferences were upcoming in the schools and he had five of them to attend to. Then there was the advisory position that had been asked of for him on the history committee at the University. They were compiling the curriculum for the Autobot portion of the war and he was asked to help develop it. He had agreed even though some of the meetings would have to be held by video conference.

A ship flew past in the distance heading toward Earth with cargo for the five big stores that were opened in five major cities on Earth. They contained products and crafts made by the guilds, local businesses and private individuals that had struck the optics of the humans. They had opened five stores to test the market for Cybertronian goods and named them 'Autobot Outpost, Earth'. It had taken off. They had to ship every orn to meet the demand. There would be an expansion of their enterprises to over 100 outlets soon. Sam was handling that end of it for Prowl and reporting in regularly. The profits would be placed in the Primal Foundation for Peace, the charity organization that handled Autobot money for charitable efforts among the humans on Earth.

He grinned slightly, then turned over moving to lay alongside Optimus who didn't move upon contact. Prowl lay there until he fell into recharge himself. Morning would come soon enough. So would its problems.

-0-Elsewhere

Ratchet snored like a beast. Ironhide lay half on and half off the berth. It was like any other night at the old home ranch. Infants slept like pros. A dog slept with one ear cocked and all was well.

-0-Springer

He rode on his horse with two others, all of them trainees in the mounted patrol that would be going around the colony at night shortly. Drift was on Cybertron doing duty as the new camps came online. He would be home in two orns. Until then, Springer would made do. Riding around on his horse was helpful but it wasn't as much fun without Drift. They headed down the highway toward Industrial Park City #2 at a loping gallop.

-0-Earth 1

Hildie Wilkerson stood by the window in her apartment with her son in arms. Angus Optimus Wilkerson would be presented to the Earth shortly and life would never be the same again. Certainly not for the baby who was first to be born on another world. That was a mixed blessing. Outside along the edge of the crater, a long line of large stones, smooth and carved with Cybertronian glyphs were piled for the family's honor. Bots came all day long adding to it and would for a while. It was Cybertronian custom and their way of showing their happiness for another. On Earth, people gave flowers on special occasions. On Cybertron, they gave crystals and carved stones. Carved stones were for new babies and crystals for most other occasions. She had written it down in her diary.

This place got better and better. A school had sent two classes of alien children here. These would be the friends of her Angus. When the big permanent city was built here and she hoped but then didn't that it would be, she would be able to live here without end. They had told those at Earth 1 if they helped lobby the bots for the buildings for the independent city they all wanted they could have permanent residency if they chose it.

"Pride of place over everyone as long as you lived."

She wanted it because they had to do it. Earth was in sorry shape and other places had to be available for them if they wanted to survive and perhaps be able to help Earth recover from the tyranny of their supremacy. Then again, she liked not having to deal with the slag that was associated with large numbers of individuals. She had grown up in Los Angeles. This was a good number of mostly very compatible people. They were profiled to be so. A larger habitat would mean less likelihood of that being maintained. It was a conundrum. She swayed gently with her son as she watched the bright light of Phobos pass over along with two satellites and an incoming Autobot ship. It was something she would never tire of seeing.

-0-Early morning on Cybertron

They hit the trails which were slow going as they began their search for those who couldn't make it to the aid stations at Camp Mercy. They hunted carefully with Smokey in their midst as the newest meat on the team. Their sensors were locked and they were loaded. It didn't help them when a tower of scrap and broken bricks tipped over and fell on them. It had been part of a broken plate from the ground surface from which radiation leaked. It didn't harm them personally but it messed with their sensors. They didn't see it begin to lean, then fall hard upon them.

It crashed down burying them in shards of rusted metal, rounded safety glass from ancient windows and miles of hoses and wires. Drift turned in time to see everyone behind him disappear in a nerve searing screech of metal coming apart at the seams. Big beams toppled onto him and he fell to the ground pinned by the heavy constructs that had somehow found their way to fall at this very moment.

**:SMOKEY! RODDY! TRACKS! LANCER!:** Drift called out over the interpersonal comm lines all bots shared.** :ARE YOU OKAY!?:** He pushed against the pilings on his legs, then froze. A gun barrel pressed hard against his helm from someone standing behind him.

"I wouldn't move, Autobot. Just stay where you are," a harsh voice replied.

Drift did. Then the lights went out.

-0-At Substation #6, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He paused as emotions slammed into him, then turned to his mechs. "Go ahead without me. Take the horses back to the stable and continue shift. I'll be back. I have something to do."

The mechs with him nodded, then watched as he jogged to the door and left the building. Outside, Springer transformed into a helicopter and flew to The Fortress. He would be at Camp Mercy in the Badlands in minutes. When he walked inside Devcon, Smokescreen, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime were already there. "What have ya got, Optimus?" he asked grimly.

-0-On a small ship heading into the boonies

They sagged against a bulkhead on the small deck of a ship heading into the darkness of space. They were hogtied and their helms hurt along with other places on their bodies. They had been tazed. Sitting nearby on a command chair on the little flight deck was a familiar face. Swindle was watching them with a grin. "Well, well. The sleeping beauties awaken."

:Don't say a word: Drift told the others as they one by one came to themselves. Tracks glowered at the mechs sitting at the controls and the fragger sitting in the command chair. He wanted to rip Swindle into confetti but that wasn't in the cards right now. They were fastened tightly.

"What is this about, Swindle? You do know that Prime and Soundwave will tear you apart," Drift said.

Swindle shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. There's always a profit to be made on the side."

:What now?: Smokey asked as he stared with hatred at Swindle.

:Right now, you do what I tell you. You're on my side of the fence now. I call the shots: Drift said with a grim sound.

No one argued with him.

-0-At Camp Mercy in the Badlands, Cybertron

"There is no sign of them on the sensor maps," Prowl said glancing grimly at Prime.

"That either means their transponders are disabled or they have been taken off world," Devcon said quietly.

Smokescreen glanced at him. "Then we hunt the fraggers and kill them if they don't give him back, him and the others."

As he said that Blaster turned to Prime. "Prime. Tarn is on the line."

Prime turned, then nodded. A screen cleared and the image of the one who had taken up for Tarn, Deceptibrand on his face and all appeared. "Prime, thanks for picking up. I think we need to talk."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Prime answered diffidently.

"Oh come on, Prime. Nothing is happening on Cybertron now that you don't know first. Surely you know the reason for my call," Tarn asked with a grin.

:Get ready to cut the transmission if he begins his vocalizing, Blaster: Prime said. Blaster nodded, then kept his servo hovering over the kill switch. "Get to the point. I'm busy."

"I have five of your people, Prime. I have Drift, Smokescreen, Tracks of all mechs, Hot Rod and one of the femmes from Elita's group, Lancer. I know a lot of mechs who would pay a great deal to get her and give her paybacks. Drift too. In fact, those two are worth their weight in shanix."

"Get to the **point,"** Prime said in a dangerous voice.

"I want to talk. I want to work out a deal here. I have a great thing going but obviously you've been busy. I want to cut deals and between us come to an understanding."

Prime stared at him. "The only deal I will make with you is to let you live if you give my people back."

"That's not nice and there's really nothing in it for me. I have no problem dying in the pursuit of my goals. I would rather the other mech die first but I have a dangerous path and I know the consequences. Meet up. Let's talk." Tarn grinned. "You know you want to."

"Where?" Prime asked.

"In the Cable Jungle. Southern edge. A town called Clonia. I'll be there. You come. We can talk. We can make deals. Then you get your people back."

"I don't believe him, Prime," Ironhide said darkly.

Prime didn't either but he nodded. "I will come but I will tear your face off if you try anything against me or harm my people. Your predecessor learned that the hard way."

Tarn stared at Prime, his criminality and incorrigible-hate filled darkness hanging around him like a cloud. He nodded. "Come in four joors. Tarn out." The screen closed off.

"You're not going alone," Prowl said with his usual stern tone.

Prime looked at him, then nodded. "You're right. I'm not."

-0-TBC 6-22-15 **edited 7-15-15**

NOTES

ESL: boonies: short for boondocks, a word meaning rural, not urban, way the heck away from the usual amenities such as running water and the internet. Or as I call it up here, Cohoe Loop Road. :D

diffidently: without emotion, calmly, detached

Thank you, all, for finding the errors. You are my heroes. :D

24 days until the Festival of Primus. YAY!


	488. Chapter 488

The Diego Diaries: Clonia in the Cable Jungle (dd4 488)

-0-On the way to Clonia

Prime sat grimly on the command seat in the ship that bore him and his crew to Clonia. As they neared the edge of that entangling semi-sentient mass of impassible terrain, they slowed, lowered and dropped mechs off. Each group para-glided to the ground, transformed, then after grouping up headed down the broken highway to the border town taking three different directions when they were close enough.

Elita's team jumped, then landed and moved onward following Springer, Kup and Hercy's teams. Kup and Hercy were partnered to move into the jungle and flank the town. Elita and Springer would take both sides with the way out for anyone in the town only through Prime's team and ship. Seekers were present, magnetized to the hull of Prime's vessel, fifty of them going along for aerial support with more on standby. He was going in with an iron fist, one ready to shoot both on ground and in air.

Sitting in a chair nearby was Soundwave. He was livid but unless you knew it, he looked as placid as ever. Lebus and Shackle sat nearby looking over the data as it poured in. The 'Con garrison nearby had been ordered to stay put and they did. No one flew either as the air space over the entire area had been put off limits. Everyone sat silently, Ironhide, Ratchet who looked pissed, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blackjack and Flint making up the command team. They came in on approach as Rem turned toward Prime. "Do you want me to land, sir?" he asked.

Prime nodded. "I do. What does it look like around here?" he asked Flint.

"There's a ship in the city in a cleared space. No one else is around. He appears to have come alone but it could also mean he's cloaked his forces. You can get anything on the black market, Prime," Flint said glancing at Optimus.

Prowl who was standing by the door flipped up his shoulder mounted rockets from subspace and subbed his big gun. "That cuts both ways," he said coldly.

Prime nodded, then stood. "We're on," he said. They walked to the door, Prime, Ironhide, Blackjack and the twins. Soundwave with Lebus and Shackle followed, their guns in servo too. Glancing back at Ratchet who stood fuming beside the pilot and Flint who would run the gunboat in a fight, Prime nodded. "Let me know when the teams check in."

Flint nodded. "Yes sir."

Prime turned and with the others armed to the teeth, he stepped out to the broken tarmac below. The airfield stretched out in this, a northern most area of Cybertron. The town of Clonia was moderately large but held in its growth by the dangerous jungle on its northern border. Mining and manufacturing had been its bread and butter once upon a time but now it was mostly abandoned but for gangs and other criminals who used it for contraband and thieving. The jungle kept the Decepticons back.

:They have all checked in, sir: Prowl said as he scanned in all directions. :We have them in a box:

Prime nodded, then continued onward walking over the pockmarked airfield toward the town beyond. Oddly enough, the airfield was the most destroyed part of the area. The town itself looked fairly intact. There were scorch marks here and there, as if someone had beaten back the dangerous vines that made this place so difficult to protect. The electrical systems that kept the jungle at bay had gone down long ago so now it looked as if weeding was done manually. They followed a highway inside the town that led from the airfield and disappeared into the mass of still standing buildings.

-0-Nearby

Elita and her team crouched in the shadows. They were covering one side of the metropolis, moving slowly inward as they sought the signals of the criminals. Chromia paused. :I have picked up Prime's signal. Follow me, okay?"

Elita nodded, then they disappeared into the mass of buildings all around them. As they did, they were seen by many. None of them were good. The worst part was that none of the team saw the enemy.

Kup and Hercy crouched by a wall staring over it at the city road before them. It was empty but something in the back of Hercy's helm told him that might be an illusion. He looked at the street, then Kup. :You feel it?:

Kup nodded as he bit down on his cygar. :I don't like it. Something's here but I can't see it:

:Give me a minute: Hercy said as he subbed a strange visor-like devise. He clipped it onto his face covering his optics. Then he looked. He could see mechs around them, some watching for them, others working on this and that. The entire place was cloaked. :Frag. This place is crawling with fraggers. Hercy to Prime:

:Prime here:

:This place is heavily cloaked. I see fraggers everywhere:

Prime paused, then glanced at the others. :Hercy, link in with everyone with my group and the other teams:

:This is Hercy. This place is heavily cloaked. I see fraggers everywhere, some working, some watching. Everyone is armed:

They stood quietly, even Soundwave who was startled but recovered quickly. Prime glanced around, then turned to the direction they were going. :We move onward. Link to the ship, Hercy. See if they can synch with you and let us know what we face. Then find me. Come to me immediately:

:Affirmative, Prime: Hercy said, then glanced at the others. :Come with me. They let us get this far without stepping in. Let's get to Prime and see what happens: He synched with the ship who synched with everyone.

They sat or stood where they were, watching on internal screens the feed from Hercy's visor. It showed him walking forward passing bots who were invisible to everyone for reasons unknown. They came up streets, turned corners and when they stepped onto the main highway, Prime and his party could be seen. He walked through a lot of invisible soldiers on his way to Prime, pausing before him with his team. :We're hip deep in fraggers, Prime:

Prime nodded. :How many? Is Tarn here?:

:I see him. He's nearby. There are thirty armed mechs circling us and they have their weapons pointed directly at us. That doesn't count those in the mess of buildings: Hercy said as he continued to scrutinize the area for snipers and shooters. They were in a hard position. Prime was going to have to be very careful right now.

-0-On board Prime's ship

Ratchet turned to the console next to him and called up Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack here."

"Wheeljack, we have a big problem. Get some of your best thinkers and researches and come with Percy to Camp Mercy in the Badlands. We have 'Cons that completely cloak and can't be detected. We're in a world of hurt here. Hurry," Ratchet said.

"On our way. Wheeljack out," he said, then the line went dead.

Ratchet turned and hurried to the sensor station pulling up a chair. "Sorry, Sandstorm. I'm needing this."

"Have at it, Ratchet," he said as he moved. "Get the fraggers."

"I intend to," Ratchet said as he began to scan the situation. He linked to the battleships guarding the bridge and tapped into their sensors. He began to scan the area of the Cable Jungle.

-0-On the ground

:What now?: Blackjack asked.

:We wait. We're not playing his game until we have to: Prime said as he looked around. :Everyone stop and wait. Do not move until I tell you. If they have that kind of group around us it will be a slaughter if we make a mistake: He glanced at Soundwave who looked lit.

Soundwave turned to Prime. :I want this one dead, Prime. You and I have common ground now. I will hunt him and his group if it takes everything that we have:

:Did you have a bargain with him? Agreements?: Ironhide asked. :Tell us what you know so this goes our way, fragger. This is your skin too:

He glanced coldly at Ironhide, then turned to Prime. :I had agreements. He could run some of his businesses and I could have things brought in that we needed for rebuild. It was a balance:

:Some balance: Springer said bitterly. As he did a shape came into view. It was Tarn. He stood staring at them with a grin, then walked closer to pause before Prime.

"You really are here," the big mech said. "You're bigger than I pictured." He looked at Soundwave. "Hello, Soundwave. How's this leadership thing going for you?" He grinned. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being a fragger but I do have the leaders on both sides here at my beck and call. That's no small thing."

"Get to the point," Soundwave said tensely.

"I want a bigger piece of the pie, Soundwave. I don't want to get the short end of the stick anymore. I've seen Prime's effort on world and the wealth that he so obviously has. I want some of that. It would do you both a lot of good to make a peaceful arrangement with me. You know I will make as much trouble as I can and given that you can't see me but I can see you … well, you know where this is going don't you?"

Prime stared coolly at him. "What constitutes 'your share'?"

"I was thinking about this local area as my base and the routes that are already mine in the local group. I would also like a steady supply of energon for my ships and crews. We want other things too because its obvious to me that you are a wealthy mech, Prime. Surely, what you give to us would be just a drop in the bucket. Even Soundwave here is standing with his servo out."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Soundwave said with an obvious tone of insult.

"You tell me, slagger," Tarn said with a grin.

"What does it matter to me if Prime wants to feed my workers and supply this world with what it needs to revive? In the end I become stronger and can reserve my own resources for my army. **What the frag do you know about taking care of an entire world and army? **You're nothing but a low caste fragger."

Tarn stared at him a moment, then grinned slightly. "You do have the capacity to get angry. I'll remember that. Whatever you have to do to get through your orn, I'm happy for you, Soundwave. Do you believe given what I have seen from Prime that in the end you will win? You're here for Cybertron, Prime. You can play it anyway you want but the path is clear before you. In the end, you will overtake Cybertron. It would do you well, Soundwave, to try and keep your enemies minimal. I could help you save your own neck some orn if you had a clue."

"You? You're a criminal pretending to be another psycho," Soundwave said hotly. "Fragger."

"Tarn is a role model. It opens more doors than you can imagine showing up in the Peaceful Tyranny with the others," he said. He grinned. "I'm all about peace if you really thought about it. I'm offering you peace on the cheap. All you have to do is share."

"And our people? What about them?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm prepared to take really good care of them for collateral. I don't harbor any illusions that you'd keep any deal we make without me banking something you want."

"There will be no deals without the return of my people. That is not negotiable," Prime replied.

"Then maybe your level of interest isn't high enough. I'll check back with you in one orn, Prime. Think about it," Tarn said, then he faded immediately away.

:He's walking away but the others are still here. All he has to do is say the word and we're all ventilated: Hercy said.

Prime stared into the distance for a moment, then without a word turned to walk back to his ship. The others hesitated, then followed. They called the teams back and when they were aboard, the ship lifted off.

Springer turned to Prime who was sitting on the command chair lost in thought. "You know he's going for something terrible."

Prime nodded. "I know."

The silence was leaden all the way back to Camp Mercy outside the Badlands of Kaon.

-0-TBC 6-23-15 **edited 7-15-15**

NOTES:

ESL: Lit is another word for extreme anger.


	489. Chapter 489

The Diego Diaries: What Happens Now? (dd4 489)

-0-At a base on a planet in the Empire

The ship settled and powered down. All of the criminals in the employ of Tarn who were aboard arose and turned to the prisoners. They sat quietly, calmly against the bulkhead as if they had no cares. Though it was obvious that Smokey was enraged, he managed to keep it somewhat under control given Drift's advice not to draw their attention toward himself. Tarn arose and turned to them. "Bring them to the internment box. I'll be there in a moment." He then turned to walk down the ramp nearby and disappear into what appeared to be a large well made camp.

They were released from the magnetic bond holding them, then jerked to their peds. Walking out, prodded from time to time by the mechs who were their captors, they headed down the ramp onto a real tarmac. Around them were ships landing and taking off, stacks of products, food containers and other things with any number of markings on them, some of them Cybertronian towering around them as they walked along.

This was obviously Tarn's main base, the place where his enterprises came and were then sold onward. This was a rich place, one with lots of buildings going into the distance and warehouses galore. Ships lined the field and there were lots of mechs and the odd femme here and there. They were both criminal element and Decepticon, drawn to the smart rock hard leadership of Tarn. Some of them continued to work while others paused to watch. Most of them were amused at the plight of the prisoners and some of them said so.

When they walked for about half a mile they came to a place where there were cages suspended from the ground, all of them empty. One of the mechs lowered one, then the prisoners were goaded inside. When they were all in, the cage went upward and they were left to gently sway.

Drift glanced around noting everything that he could see for later use as the others stood together. Lancer who was standing next to Smokey shook her helm. "All the slagging years when I was here and never caught … it had to come to this."

"We'll get out," Smokey said as he glanced at her. Then he glanced at the others who were silent. "Won't we?"

"That's the plan," Drift said quietly. "Understand me. This is **my** side of the fence. Do what **I** tell you. Do it without question and maybe we will last long enough for Prime to find us. Don't doubt. Prime **is** coming for us."

Hot Rod nodded, then turned to look down the trackway toward the camp. "He will. I just hope he hurries," he said as the others turned to look.

Coming toward them was Tarn, Vos and Helex. Even if they all knew that the originals were on ice on Mars, this was still a very disconcerting sight to see.

-0-Camp Mercy, Badlands, Cybertron

"Springer, can you triangulate on Drift through your bond?" Prime asked as they troubleshot the situation in Ops Center.

"I don't know. I can feel him. He's still alive. It's far away, Prime. It's not on Cybertron. I feel that to be true. They took them off world," Springer said as he paced. "If we get closer to them it will help us find them."

"I was afraid that they would take them off world," Prime said as he turned toward Soundwave. "I want to know where his hideaway is. I want you to tell us where they are."

"What makes you think I know?" Soundwave asked defensively.

"Because you do. You know in what sectors they operate. You know where there is a higher likelihood of being trounced if you go there than if you do not. You can't tell me that you have not tracked his ships. He says he is a businessman. That means he has a place of operation. Where is that, Soundwave?" Prime asked coldly.

Soundwave met his glance, then turned to the maps on the table before them. He looked at them, calling up one view after another, then paused on one. "This is a high traffic area for pirates. They come there, ships in great numbers go there … it would be the place to start," Soundwave said.

They gathered together, then noted that it was near Junkion and was in a binary star system with over a dozen planets in residence. It was apparently heavily secured through beacons and sensor arrays so it would not be an easy get. At that point, Wheeljack, Perceptor and a trio of very smart looking youngsters joined them. "What's happening?" Wheeljack asked.

"We have a team missing taken by a Tarn wannabe," Ratchet said with no small amount of venom. "They can cloak not only themselves but large areas. We need to see them. Hercy has a visor he got from aliens that can do that but it looks really difficult for duplication."

Hercy turned to Wheeljack, then handed him the visor. Wheeljack took it, examined it, then looked at the others. "We're heading for a lab here and we'll get on it." They turned and hurried out to ask the big city-former to turn a ward into an electronics lab. He would comply.

"We need to go out into space and check out this location. He can run but he can't hide," Prime said. Then he turned to the others. "I want teams to go out, reconn experts. I want the area scouted and if there is confrontation, then everyone has to pull back. The hostages take precedence." They nodded, then turned to go. "Springer."

He paused to look back at Prime. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You know what to do. Do it the right way," Prime said with a nod.

Springer nodded, then walked out the door with the others. Soon, four scouting teams would take off and with help from a space bridge head out into space to look for a needle in a haystack.

-0-There

Tarn paused with the others by the cage. The bots inside stared down at the three impassively. No one spoke or moved. They watched while hiding fear and disquiet inside. "Don't you look comfortable."

No one answered as they stood looking down, watching the three psycho criminals enjoy their moment. Tarn moved closer. "I want to talk to you," he said nodding to Hot Rod. "You can either leave quietly and politely or I'll taze everyone of you. Either way, you come out."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Drift asked casually. "It wouldn't be neighborly not to tell us."

"I want a chat," Tarn said with a grin. "Come on out, kid. I personally find your paint scheme interesting. Come out and tell me about it."

Hot Rod stared at them with loathing as Smokey spoke to him furiously over their intra-communications channel. Roddy looked at him for a moment. :I have to go. Don't make it worse. Don't do a damned thing, Smokey. Do you understand?:

Smokey stared at him with anguish, his back turned to the three below. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly. With that, Hot Rod walked to the door and waited as the cage was lowered. When it was, the door was opened and he stepped out. Without looking back, he walked with the three to a building nearby and entered.

Smokey stared at the door, then turned to Drift who looked incredibly grim. "What will they do it him?"

Drift stared at the door, then the kid. "Nothing good, Smokescreen. Sit down here with me and listen as if your spark depends upon it. Do you understand?"

Smokey stared at Drift, then the door, then back again. Without a word, he walked to the corner and sat with Drift as he explained the hard unyieldingly terrible facts of war.

-0-Prime

He sat on the command chair in an internal agony of fear. They had done so much and the aim was so good that this happening had driven him to despair. They had no reason to believe that their venture wouldn't lead to moments like this. They had been phenomenally lucky so far, but the clash with psychos was another thing. He had done so most of his life with varying outcomes. This was no different but it was. They had a home and safety. There were bonds and families being made here. It was all wearying in a way he fought to describe to himself.

The moments ticked by as two warlords, Optimus Prime in the Badlands and Soundwave in Kaon struggled to find their people and put down a threat that was implacable and impervious to reason.

-0-There

It seemed like forever before the door opened and Hot Rod walked back to the cage. No one moved while it was lowered even though they could see that Roddy was hunched over clutching himself. Tarn stood nearby with a slight grin, then turned to go once Roddy was inside and the cage raised back again.

Those inside gripped Hot Rod who sagged against him. The three were gone from view before they got Hot Rod to sit on the ground. "Roddy?" Smokey asked with a fearful voice. "Roddy? What happened? Where does it hurt? How can we help you?" he asked.

Hot Rod leaned back against the cage bars and as he did the energon that covered him could be seen. He gripped his arm as he gasped. "I don't think you can help me."

They stared at him, then gasped themselves.

-0-Four joors later

An alien ship sent a message to Prime at the Badlands that they were bringing something for him. They had been boarded by pirates who didn't take anything but said to bring a message to Prime on Cybertron. They did so and were brought through by bridge. Landing on the small pad next to the camp, the ship was surrounded, the pilots gathered and together, they walked into the camp and the command center nearby.

Three aliens walked in, none of them Cybertronian. They were semi-organics who tried to avoid Cybertron and its denizens as did almost all species that ran into them. They stood before Prime looking upward. "Are you Optimus Prime. We can only speak to you," one of them said.

"I am Prime," Optimus said as he stared down at the aliens with dread.

"This is for you," the one said as he and another held up a big box.

Prime hesitated, then took it. "Thank you. Please, wait outside. Answer the questions asked, then you may go."

The aliens nodded, then walked out with their escort. Prime stared at the box, then walked to the command table to set it down. Gathering himself, he opened the lid. Everyone crowded around steeling themselves to stare inside of it. Lying on a bloody cloth, a servo severed with some precision lay. The paint scheme was obvious. Tarn had delivered them the servo of Hot Rod.

Ratchet stepped up and took the box. Moving to another console, he examined it. Putting it inside, closing the lid, he turned to the others. "Someone took it off who knew something about surgery. This was no amateur job."

Prime stood like a statue. He was rigid with rage, nearly incandescent. He turned to the others. "Get Tarn on the line."

-0-There

He lay on his back, his helm resting in Smokey's lap. The kid was in shock, nearly in tears as they all sat grimly. Between them they had subbed a first aid kit and done what they could with Roddy's wound. Wrapped tightly in compression bandages, it was easier to look at now. He had told the story. They had brought him in, strapped him down and without anesthetic, a mech had removed his servo under Tarn's surprisingly astute direction.

The book with the kit told him how to dial down his pain receptors so he felt almost reasonable again. It was coming on dark in the forests beyond, the sound of night animals echoing here and there. They hadn't eaten, were uncertain about the future but they also were rock hard in their resolve that Optimus Prime was coming for them.

Somewhere in the darkness of space, Smokey knew his grand ada was looking for them. Devcon and Smokescreen were looking for their little mech. Nothing would prevent that from happening. As he sat missing them, he considered their situation. This was so far out of his experience that for the first time in his military career he felt like a liability rather than an asset.

-0-TBC 6-24-15 **edited 7-15-15**

NOTES:

ESL: disquiet: unease, anxiety, fear

implacable: never ending, can't be stopped

impervious: cannot be reached or penetrated

incandescent: glowing with light ... in this case, the heat and light of rage


	490. Chapter 490

The Diego Diaries "What do we do now?" (dd4 490)

-0-At Camp Mercy in the Badlands of Cybertron north of Kaon

They gathered together, the grim-faced elite of Prime's general staff. Included among them were the processor scientists, Rung and Jarro. They were gathered in the conference room off Ops Center to discuss the situation with Soundwave who was appearing on monitor from Decepticon HQ in Kaon nearby. A call to Tarn had been ignored with the response signaling that they 'had better things to do at the moment but they would get back to him the next orn'.

It had rankled in Prime as he called an emergency strategy meeting for the Alpha Team. Around the room on monitors, grim-faced individuals searching were online as well. Red Wing and his flight were commed in as they jetted through space following a con trail.

They were going over the sector from which they had decided Tarn was operating. It was a familiar terrain as far as it went with those present but it was also a desiccated wasteland of broken ships, broken planets and the aggregation of a strange artificial world known as Junk or Junkion.

Gravity had drawn things together to form an eddy in space, one which had pulled the broken masses together forming a world that was one of a kind. Living on the mass were Cybertronians who were anywhere from normal to processor deficient. They founded their own path and made things out of the scrap. They didn't take to outsiders very well.

To say the least.

"What do the search parties say?" Blackjack asked.

"We are in the right area but we can't move too swiftly because the fear that if they can cloak their location, they can cloak their ships," Alor said with a grim expression. Her grandson was one of the prisoners. It rankled hard.

Prowl sat up straighter, his attention internal for a moment. "We're receiving an SOS from Red Wing. He's broadcasting that he's being overrun by a cloaked ship. He and his party are ..." It was quiet a moment. Prowl glanced at Prime. "The transmission is dead."

"Play it," Prime said sharply.

Prowl tapped keys, then the voice of the flight came over the intercom. "Red Wing checking in. Over."

There was a pause.

"Jem, what is that?" -Red Wing

"Where?" -Jem (possibly)

Pause.

"Oh frag. **BREAK OFF! A SHIP IS UNCLOAKING!"** -unknown Seeker

"I'm caught! **RUN FOR IT! GO!**" -unknown Seeker

"**IT'S TOO LATE! RED WING TO PRIM-**" That is where it broke off.

It was intensely silent in the room. Starscream and Rainmaker along with Silverclaw, Harrier and Breezy sat in grim silence. Starscream stirred. "This is fragging me off, Prime."

"You and me both," Prime answered. "It would seem they were tractored close up. At least the assumption that they are still alive can be made."

"For how long?" Harrier asked. She looked at Prime. "We have to put end to this. We have to make them pay so much that they give our people back and made an agreement for balance in the sector until we can obliterate them. How about we make them pay for this outrage?"

"That could go either way, Elder," Alor said. "If they are what we believe they are, they would not be above sending us pieces of our people back a part at a time. If we were Decepticons and put little value on the lives of our soldiers, we could do this and perhaps win handily by taking out their ships and routes."

"They are also cloaked which until we break their process or find out how Hercy's visor works, they have the upper servo. We will pay heartily if we take that route," Prime said as he thought. "I am sure this will require a fight but we have to pick our moments so that we can win and get our people back. Their lives are our first consideration. We have potentially 14 individuals in their custody now."

It was heavy on their processors, that number. They had been fortunate and their skill levels triumphant from the beginning of this new adventure into peace and civilization rebuilding. They had had casualties over the years but at no time had they lost a soldier or Seeker to death. They had a number of Seekers disabled from serving further in the military but none had been buried. It was a slagging miracle. As Prime considered that he thought of his son, his aptly named little mech. "This is beginning to frag me off, Soundwave. Weigh in," Prime said.

"They have the technological edge, Prime. Short of going in guns blazing, we're at a disadvantage as long as the hostages have value to you. Tarn is counting on it. He knows you perhaps too well," Soundwave said.

"Who is this fragger?" Ratchet asked. "Who is he that he can assume a character like Tarn and know him this well? Tarn never hung out too long in any one place, even in their acknowledged territory. This mech acts like he knew him." Ratchet thought a moment. "What do we know so far about the wannabe? He's in the black market. He's a big mech with a savage streak. Have you got criminal files on anyone that might fit this mech, Soundwave?"

Soundwave turned to Lebus who nodded and was missing a moment. Prime looked at the big white and red mech who was thinking furiously. "What are you thinking, Ratchet?"

"I'm thinking about Tarn and his history. He had ties to the black market because he was addicted to transforming. He needed T-cogs because he burned through them. He got them from unscrupulous doctors and probably from the black market, the fragger. There has to be a connection, maybe personal between this poseur and that psycho. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't but we have to make sure we check all possibilities."

It was silent a moment, then Lebus was back with a datapad which he handed to Soundwave. Soundwave scanned it, then glanced at the bots watching. "There is no record of a bot matching this description in the files for criminal offenses. It could be that we're looking at a bot who was either civilian or Autobot. There is no designation of this individual in the sparse records we have that links him to the Decepticons. There is a vague indication that is not backed with facts surrounding Tarn and his supply chain that he might have come from Messatine. Or not."

They stewed on that a moment, then Ratchet turned to Prime. "That's within the territory of the Decepticon Justice Division. It could be that a fan boy is taking up the role because the regular group is gone from here."

"You worked at the hospital at Delphi on Messatine. What do you remember, Ratchet?" Prime asked.

"Not much. That's where that fragger, Pharma went off his rocker. That's where the hospital supplied Tarn T-cogs. Not much else I'm afraid. That was a long time ago and I don't remember much that's useful. Or good," Ratchet said with a shrug. "The war was going against us and it was a tide against which I spent all my orns swimming."

"What happened to that crazy slagger?" Ironhide asked.

"Who? Pharma? We had a battle, let me tell you. The slagger took me apart and only by tricking him did I get him to put my head back on my body." He looked at their surprised faces. "It was a story. I'll tell you some time when I'm drunk enough. We fought all over the place until he fell off a building. I didn't help him when he fell. That was my call," Ratchet said coldly. "That fragger was killing patients to give T-cogs to Tarn. He said it was to keep the hospital open."

"It closed anyway," Prowl said.

"Slagging shame though probably inevitable," Ratchet mused. "Other than that ..."

"We could postulate this poseur came from Messatine. That means he knew Tarn and has taken up his cudgels. What about his make up? Is he phase six or a wannabe?" Prowl asked.

It was silent a moment. "That will be hard to ascertain," Ratchet said. "I don't think that the process went past the middle of the war. Megatron ordered a legion to be created with some of them becoming his self directed warrior elites. Three to six thousand if I remember. They got as far as 40 known specimens before they ran out of ununtrium. I don't think that anyone knows the process of retrieving ununtrium from singularities anymore. At least, I hope not."

"Didn't Pharma?" Ironhide asked.

"I would be surprised. That voodoo belonged to Jhiaxus and Shockwave. If Pharma knew it I would be terribly surprised," Ratchet replied.

"I think the process or the ununtrium creates unstable mechs," Prowl said with a shake of his helm. "Nothing would be out of the range of half witted behavioral expectations."

"Given that Black Shadow became a shameless mass murderer, Overlord and Killswitch lunatics and Heretech a murderous religious fanatic, I would say there's a heavy price to pay for this procedure. Pharma was a masterful doctor who became caught in his own trap but this? I would be terribly surprised." Ratchet looked at Prime. "Not much help I am afraid."

"It might be. If these imposter mechs don't have the ununtrium process, then they will fall like anyone else. I am not even sure that they can duplicate the repulsive attributes that they are all infamous for without the ununtrium," Prime said. "That part is a relief."

"If Megatron could have continued making phase sixers after the middle of the war and the destruction of their big research centers, I will be amazed. All I can really remember about those times is that Tarn was the original of the D.J.D. and the others were added as someone died. I think … given that Tarn was a marauder, all of the replacements would have to have the process done. However, how and where, I don't know. It's probably dead or lost even if they have phase six armor or not." Ratchet vented a sigh. "That was a long time ago."

"Why not test it?"

Everyone looked at Wheeljack. "Have a ship on automatic, then fly it toward the spot where we think they are. Hologram the image of Prime on board and have him talk to Tarn. Goad him, Prime, then see what happens. If your spark doesn't explode, then we're working with a crew that doesn't have special features anymore. That way we can drop that from our list of problems."

Prime stared at Wheeljack, then nodded. "Get it ready. Then get the Salton Sea here. I want a ship rigged to be holographic capable. Then we go. Now. Immediately. We have to go."

Everyone got up, then moved to get ready. Springer who was watching caught Prime's optic. "Then we find out how dangerous they are so we can take them down without the other worries?"

Prime nodded. "Tarn's vocal capacitors are the biggest worry I have with them. We can go after them if we know they're just wannabes and not the real thing. Wait for us to come," Prime said.

Springer stared at him, then nodded. "We're waiting. Springer out."

-0-There

They walked in with energon bindings, seven Seekers led by Red Wing. They were silent as they walked among the guards and guns as the criminals in Tarn's employ began to gather to watch. Cat calls and other remarks greeted them but they didn't look one way or the other. When they reached the cages, they were jammed into one and it went back up into the sky. Tarn who was grinning walked back to his HQ with Vos and Helex. When they were gone and the crowd dispersed Red Wing looked at the others in the cage. "We found you."

Drift smirked slightly. "It appears to be so."

Red Wing glanced at Hot Rod, then frowned. "What happened?"

"Tarn dealt his first chip in this hand," Drift said as he watched a warehouse door open nearby.

-0-TBC 6-24-15 **edited 6-25-15**


	491. Chapter 491

The Diego Diaries: "What do we do now?" (dd4 491)

They walked toward the hanging prison cages, pausing before them silently. In the background, dozens of mechs lounged or worked with their attention riveted to the action nearby them. First among the several mechs stood Kaon, or the mech who had taken up his cudgels. Static electricity snapped around him, flashes of it arcing across his strange chassis. He nodded to the group and the caged Seekers began to descend.

Drift could see the big mechs figuring the odds as they got closer to the ground. Then the cage settled. :I can't tell you what to do. I would kill them with you if I could:

Red Wing glanced at Drift, then nodded. He muscled his mechs behind him, then stared at the group defiantly. The door opened and Kaon looked them over. He nodded at Red Wing, then turned to leave for the warehouse once again. Smokey moved forward in his cage but felt a steely grip on his arm. Glancing at Drift, the big mech shook his helm. :Don't even move:

Red Wing glanced at Drift, then nodded slightly. With more dignity than he felt, he stepped out and was enveloped by the group. The gate was shut, the cage went up and they were gone in seconds. Entering the warehouse, the door closed silently on them.

They stood in their cages staring at the door, then the Seekers turned to make themselves comfortable. It was leaden in the group, the air seemingly congealed as they regrouped together. Drift sat, then tugged Smokey down roughly. He sat, then looked at Drift. :Get something straight, Smokey. They will kill you for sport. The objective for this play is to live through whatever they throw at us. You **don't** attract attention to yourself. Do. You. **Understand**?: Drift said with emphasis.

Smokey stared at Drift, then the door of the warehouse, then the older mech again. He nodded.

:You **can't** attract attention. You're the youngest and the most inexperienced. You haven't been through torture and they will use you against us as leverage because you are a kid. Understand? They will use the ones most vulnerable against us: Drift said.

The Seekers nodded. :We will protect our young, infant. You just do what you're told and don't act up. You and Glide: he said nodding to a young Seeker sitting with a solemn expression in the middle of the group. :You're both too young to be here in this. Do what we tell you. **DO NOT** attract attention to yourself or we can't protect you:

:**I can** fight: Smokey said almost reflexively.

:No one doubts it but you're a weak spot, something they can exploit against us. They will use you and Glide against the rest of us. Do you **understand**?: Drift said as the big Seekers nodded. Glide looked as scared as Smokey actually felt, but neither would admit it. :If you can't obey me, you will get someone **else** killed:

Smokey looked at Drift, then nodded. :Okay:

Drift looked at Glide who nodded too. :Okay. We sit, we ignore and we wait. Hopefully, Red Wing will come out in one piece. Everything we do now is for Hot Rod and Red Wing:

The Seekers nodded, then all leaned against the cage sides to wait. It would be incredibly nerve-wracking and fearful.

-0-Cybertron

Salton Sea and a battle shuttle of moderate size slid through the bridge to fall into orbit of Cybertron. Decepticon ships were nearby but no one acted. Soundwave had put the fear of Megatron into them. There were smaller vessels nearby watching them as Optimus, Soundwave and the Alpha command team stepped onto the deck of Salton Sea.

Wheeljack and Perceptor had gone back to Mars and enlisted the best holographic techs and equipment that they had. Given that they were using unified field technology for fireworks, the problem before them was simpler. They would film Prime on the deck of the Salton Sea talking to Tarn and project it onto the deck of the smaller ship that would be heading into the criminal's territory. Prime would see and hear everything through the optics of the holographic version of him projected in a unified image on the deck of the ship called Metallica. They would follow in Salton Sea at a discreet distance to monitor the situation and find out first hand whether the threat that Tarn presented was genuine. They stood out and with haste made their way to the spot in space where the search teams were waiting.

Prime sat on the command chair watching the team with Wheeljack work out the cameras that would film Prime, then send his image to the drone ship were it would be reassembled inside a unified field. The match between that and the real deal would be absolute.

They flashed onward, then arrived at the meeting point where several shuttles and no Seekers waited for them. Stepping through the bridge on their battle shuttles, Springer and the others joined Prime. They would stand off screen and allow Prime to do what would be needed. Prime would goad the big mech until he showed himself as either the real deal with Tarn's powers or a poseur.

It was silent as the drone ship was readied. When Perceptor and a tech returned to the Salton Sea to help Wheeljack with the transmission, it was go. Everyone moved out of the way to make it appear that Prime had come alone on a ship by himself for a personal appeal for the prisoners. After a moment of organizing the control, the ship began to move off toward the general area where they believed Tarn would find it. After a moment of grim silence, Blaster turned to Wheeljack and Perceptor. "I'm go, boys, if you are."

Wheeljack looked at Revo who was flying the drone ship remotely while Rem flew the Salton Sea. "We're go too." He looked at Prime. "Just stand up and go to the mark on the floor. It will appear to be a small bridge of a small ship and none of us will be seen. We are go when you are, Optimus."

Prime nodded, then stood up. He walked to the mark on the floor, then light beams hit him. They scanned him, then formed a pattern to broadcast to the bridge of the drone ship. After a moment of silence, the big monitor showing the bridge of the drone ship showed a figure of Prime forming. It flashed a moment, then formed a solid appearing real time image of Prime that looked perfect. Wheeljack tweaked it, then turned to Prime. "You can begin when you wish, Optimus." He looked around the room. "I want absolute silence. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, then moved back farther from Prime where he stood. It was densely silent as the alpha crew and Soundwave along with Lebus and Shackle watched.

"Open a channel to Tarn, Blaster," Prime said with a nod.

Blaster did, then turned to Prime. He nodded, then waited. Prime gathered himself, then began. "Optimus Prime to Tarn."

It was silent. The image of himself on the monitor showing the bridge of the drone which had taken off well ahead of them was an copy in exact duplication of Optimus here. It was flawless.

"Tarn, this is Prime. Answer me now." Prime stared at the screen in front of him that held the view of the drone ship and his image on one side while the other half would show Tarn. For a moment, there was nothing, then Tarn's face appeared.

"Prime. It isn't tomorrow yet." Tarn grinned at him as he sat lounging on his chair. He was talking to the facsimile image on the drone ship.

"I want my people, Tarn. I came here alone. You and I can make a deal. You leave us alone to help Cybertron, give us back our captive people and I will give you what you ask for."

Tarn stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "You came alone."

"Scan me," Optimus Prime said.

Tarn stared at him, then shifted in his seat. "You will give me things if I give you back your people."

"I don't want to waste my time dealing with you. Tell me what you want and I can make it happen," Prime said. His facsimile was flawless. Tarn was talking to it like it was real. "Get this sorted out now. All of the conflict is bad for your business and my own."

"You're alone," Tarn said. "I'm sending someone to scan you."

"Very well," Prime said to the big mech. It was silent between them, then Tarn looked off screen. Glancing at Prime, he sat back in his seat. "You were a fool to come here alone. Why?"

"I have no time for this. I am sheltering nearly two million civilians on Cybertron and its a drop in the bucket. There is terrible need. I want this done and over. I want my people back," Prime said.

Springer who was watching Prime as he stood beside Ratchet against the tactical console glanced at Tarn with intense loathing. Everything that Tarn was offended him. That he had Drift and the others was a bridge too far for the criminal to think he could live after this. He was going to die and soon if Primus was listening in, Springer thought. He would die and that would be that.

"What makes you think I will let you go from here, Prime? What makes you think that I would allow you to leave?" Tarn asked.

"There will be war on a scale unlike anything you ever saw if you pursued that tactic. Soundwave wants you dead more than I do. I had to talk him out of waging war against you."

"You talked him out of it," Tarn said with a smirk.

"Soundwave doesn't have skin in the game. If my people die as he delivers himself of you, he doesn't care. I do. I want my people back, all of them in one piece. Twelve mechs are mine and I want them back." Prime stared at the screen studying the big mech staring back at him.

"I could obliterate you here and let the chips fall where they may," Tarn said.

"You aren't Tarn. Tarn is dead," Prime said. "He came to my colony and learned the error of his ways. You aren't a phase sixer and you don't have his attributes. You're just a mech, one without special features. When the blasts hit you there will be nothing left and understand … they **will** come."

"What makes you think I believe you about Tarn being dead? What makes you think I can't destroy your spark with my sweet, sweet voice?" Tarn asked with a serious expression.

"Because I have Tarn's vocal processor in my collection. I have Vos's face and all the others. They made a terrible mistake underestimating me and my resolve. Give me my people and we will make a deal. If I leave here without them then the wraps are off. At some point it becomes a zero sum game trying to get them back. I would rather see you wiped out to the last molecule if you won't give them back to me alive. That would be justice and that is the price for failing to comply to my demand." Prime stared at the big mech who stared back, both of them gauging the other.

"I love to sing too, Prime. I am a very skilled individual and have many hobbies. Do you want to hear one? I will sing you a lullaby," Tarn said. He was serious, then he closed his optics. When he did Blaster cut the audio. Tarn began to sing and the sound was sweet. He sang and sang, then opened his optics. Blinking a moment, he sat back. "How are you still alive?"

"My techs are better than yours," Prime said. Off to one side Wheeljack and Perceptor were going through the recorded transmission comparing its properties to those of the real Tarn that existed from captured Decepticon databases. They were a perfect match.

Wheeljack turned to Prime. :A dead match, Optimus. The slagger has Tarn's tech:

Prime considered that a moment. "I am aware of your vocal possibilities. I am also aware that they don't affect us. I am telling you one more time, Tarn or whoever you are. Give us our people, tell me your terms and we can get on with what each of us has to do."

Tarn considered him a moment, then nodded. "You want my terms? Okay. Here you go."

It was at that moment that invisible ships all around the drone uncloaked and let the vessel have it full bore.

-0-TBC 6-25-15 edited **edited 7-21-15**


	492. Chapter 492

The Diego Diaries: Showdown (dd4 492) (I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be posted last night. ARGH! Sometimes I wonder about myself.) :D:D:D

-0-On the deck of the Salton Sea, out there

"That was thorough." Ratchet who was standing with Springer turned to Prime. "We can make an advantage out of this."

Everyone turned to Ratchet. "Do tell," Blackjack asked his wily son-in-law.

"They think you're dead. Let them," Ratchet said glancing at Soundwave who was listening too. "Let them believe that you were killed. Have someone else re-open negotiations and make the deal that gets our people back. Let them think we have lost a huge strategic and tactical advantage. Let them think that Prowl died too. Let them think that the impact is huge and we have to fall back. It will make negotiating for their return easier. It also buys us time to get the tech organized to go there and obliterate them later on."

It was silent, then Prime turned to Blackjack. "Get on the comm and call for me to respond. No visual on this at all."

Blackjack turned to Blaster who nodded. "General Blackjack to Optimus Prime. Respond." The silence was deafening as they listened. "Optimus Prime … respond."

Silence.

Then the sound of static could be heard. A voice returned. "Blackjack. Is that you? Blackjack of Praxus?"

Blackjack glanced at Prime who nodded. "Yes. Who is this?"

"Why, this is Tarn. You know … Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division. What brings you out this way?" The voice was amused and relaxed, like he had leveled the playing field and was playing games with the broken survivors of his great power play.

"I came for our people." Blackjack waited. "Hand them over and we can go on our way."

"What about Prime? I was supposed to discuss that with him later today and he isn't here. In fact … I think you're going to find he isn't anywhere."

Blackjack waited a moment, then stepped closer to the screen which showed a star field and nothing else. The drone had been a long distance forward into the sector, away from them on Salton Sea. "What are you saying?"

"I heard you call for him. I assume you're looking for him out here," Tarn replied. He waited for a response but Blackjack held his comments. "No response? I have a short film for you. Take a look."

The view port ahead showed the visual of the drone ship. Then firepower from everywhere came out of nowhere and destroyed it in seconds. It was silent a moment, then Tarn was back. "Oops."

Blackjack looked at Blaster. "Switch to text messages."

Blaster nodded, then the screen forward shifted to accommodate texting. Blackjack looked at him. "I'm switching to texts, fragger."

The message was sent, then one returned. "That's fine by me all the way around. As I was saying about Optimus … I don't think there's anything bigger than a data wafer left of the ship or him if he was there. You say that Optimus was on it?"

Everyone stared at the words with hatred and loathing. Prime turned to Blackjack. "My turn," he said as 'Jack nodded. Prime turned back. "What makes you think we believe that Optimus was on that ship?"

"This," the text said. Then the video of their exchange reached Salton Sea. Blaster turned to Prime. "It's clean, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, then it played. It was a sobering thing even if it wasn't true. Prime considered his words. "This changes nothing, Tarn. You have our people. We will come for them. Give them to us."

"You didn't say please. Tell me what you'll do for me if I agree. I am not being unreasonable. I just killed the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. Even the Pantheon didn't step in to save him. Tell me what you will do for me and I'll return your people. I have held this as my formal position from the start."

"Tell us." Prime waited, then a list came. It was as broad and grandiose as he expected. He read it, then turned to his team. "Wheeljack, how far are we in penetrating his tech, the cloaking part especially?"

"We're on it but this is alien technology. We're still trying to figure out the physics of the visor that Hercy gave us," Wheeljack replied with a slight shrug. "Slow going."

"What about our own cloaking tech? Is there anything we have that can penetrate what they are using?" Prime asked.

"We can cloak but it's a defensive tech. We can make them not see us but we can't make us see them. We might be able to go there safely cloaked but we'd be blind to them. We could fly our vessels directly into theirs and neither side could swerve in time to miss. Right now, we're working furiously but we have nothing yet," Wheeljack said with a shake of his helm. "We are on it orn and night, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, then glanced at Prowl who stood at the table seething with fury. "We're playing this hand. Blackjack, you will be in charge when someone needs to be seen. We will text this mech from now on." He turned to the screen and began to compose a message. "We're taking the list with us for study. You will hear from us shortly when we return with our own demands. If anyone of our people are harmed we will bring such destruction to your door that no two of your molecules will be found after. Soundwave is of the same mind." Prime glanced at Soundwave. "Tell them."

Soundwave who was seething as well nodded. "This is Soundwave, Governor of the Protectorate of Cybertron and leader of the Decepticon Army. If you do not comply with the demands of the Autobots, I will help them destroy you. I don't have the scruples that they have. If it means I have to lose troops to lose you, I am committed. In fact, I am hoping you remain the stupid fragger that you have been so far so that I can destroy you and your operation forever. -Soundwave out."

It was silent a moment, then a text appeared. "You have one orn. Tarn out."

They stood on the deck, each thinking their own thoughts, then Prime turned to the others. "Let's go back to the camp at the Badlands."

The ship powered up and Rem flew it back to Cybertron where everyone on board reconvened in the conference room next to Ops Center. It was silent a moment as Prime sat thinking about what they learned and what they were going to do. "This hasn't been a total waste. We know that at least Tarn has his counterpart's attributes. We know that they have a breaking point. They would never agree to a settlement if they didn't. They have our people and are on notice that the end times will come if they aren't kept in good condition. And I am able to move in any direction we need because he believes I'm deceased. That will make him more confident than is good for his strategic thinking capabilities."

"This tech that he uses, Tarn's tech … he had that applied. Who would have that level of skill? I'm sure that you don't have all of Shockwave's labs locked down or his minions rounded up, right?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at Soundwave.

"There were many. Many places and many workers. We made a point of shutting them down and putting his crews in prison," Soundwave said.

"Can you ask among them if there are any there who managed the warrior elite program? I want to talk to them as soon as possible," Ratchet said. "I doubt that Tarn can be brought to his knee assemblies by the mere voicing of the kill switch code," Ratchet said.

"You know about that too?" Soundwave asked.

"I do. How about Overlord? We know you have him. How disabled is he?" Ratchet asked as he stared pointedly at Soundwave, then Shackle.

Shackle glanced at Soundwave. "His spark and his body don't share the same space."

Soundwave glowered at Shackle who grinned slightly. "He's not going to be a problem."

"But Tarn and his crew of imposters are. We have to take them down but it might mean having to be placed in a mutual agreement status until we do. I want our people back. That is goal number one," Prime said. Then they bent their helms to the study of Tarn's list and what they could and would do about it.

-0-There

The warehouse door opened as mechs stepped out. They were dragging Red Wing who appeared to be unconscious. Slowly they approached the cages, lowered a new one, then dropped Red Wing inside. When they closed the door, it rose up to hang beside the others. The group stared up at them, then without a word turned to leave. They were gone in seconds.

Drift watched them, then pressed against the bars. He reached toward Red Wing, then gripped his arm. Pulling the big mech closer, he leaned in as close as he could. "Red. Red Wing. Are you alright?" he asked.

The others stared at the prone mech with concerned expressions. Glide glanced at Smokey who looked back at him with equal fear and anxiety. Hot Rod who painfully sat up, his damaged arm cradled against his chest stared at Red Wing. "What did they do to him?"

"Kaon came. I'll let you guess," Drift said as he scanned Red Wing. "He's alive. He's been electrocuted. I don't think he's going to be able to walk or stand. His nexus at his spine is fried."

"**Fraggers**," a big Seeker hissed. "**Fragging fraggers**."

"You won't get any argument out of me," Drift said sitting up to look at the others. "But we're in agreement about strategy, right?"

They stared at him, then the area beyond where worker bees came and went. They turned back to Drift and nodded. A big mech, Tansier, shook his helm. "Prime is coming, I know. I just hope he comes soon."

"He will," Drift said. "My ada will fix Red. He's just that side of crazy good."

Tansier grinned slightly, then a door opened nearby at what appeared to be the HQ and housing unit of the leadership. Tarn was walking toward them with Tesarus and Vos. They looked horrendously evil and the effect of their menace was not lost on the Seekers and Autobots who watched them with deliberately blank expressions. When they reached the cages, Tarn lowered everyone a bit so that he could look at them more directly.

"You look nervous." No one spoke. No one moved. Tarn grinned. "So that's how you're going to play it. I'm not here to inflict pain though I will say I enjoy it when I do. I'm here to inform you of the new paradigm. Optimus Prime came to talk to me this morning. He came alone."

There was no response. He grinned again. "We blew up the ship he flew and him along with it. You may nor not get back to your friends but when you do Optimus Prime won't be among them." Tarn watched their hard blank expressions, then turned to walk back to his HQ building nearby. The rest followed and they disappeared from view. When they did, Drift turned to them. "Internal conversation only."

They switched, then looked at Drift. :Prime isn't a fool. He wouldn't come alone. That isn't protocol if nothing else: Tansier said.

:No: Drift agreed. :But Tarn might not know that. That gives us more insight into the enemy. I would venture that Tarn is not a soldier, that he's not military or tactical. He may be a criminal and a lot of things but tactical he isn't. Not to the degree it takes to play at this level. When it comes to that particular skill, Optimus Prime wrote the book: He sat back and relaxed against the bars. :Optimus is up to something. He's going to get us out of here. Count on it:

Smokey stared at him, then Hot Rod who was nodding. :Do you really think they killed Prime?: Smokey asked with deep disquiet and shock.

:No: Tansier said. :But Prime made sure he believed it. This mech isn't tactical or strategic. I don't know what happened but something tells me he didn't check the rubble enough. Prime is coming for us. We just have to be unified and patient: He looked at Glide, then Smokey. :You younglings … you stay in the middle of us no matter what. Do what we say and we might all make it. We have to make sure of it. Red and Roddy need help and we have to make sure we don't frag up any chance they can get it:

Smokey stared at the big mechs around him, then glanced at Glide. That mech was nervous and anxious. He looked at Smokey, then nodded. :Okay: Glide said quietly.

Smokey who glanced at Hot Rod who was slumped against the bars nodded too. He moved to sit next to Roddy, slipping his arm around the big mech's shoulders. Roddy leaned into him as he off lined his optics. :We're going to get out of this. My amma and appa are looking too:

They sat in their confinements through the rest of the orn and night. No one came to batter them as they did. It was an improvement.

-0-TBC 6-26-15 **edited 6-27-15**

On a lighter note ... marriage equality passed in my country yesterday. Love prevails in the end. :D

No matter what you may feel about this, there are a lot of happy families and soon-to-be families today. I congratulate you if you are among those who feel whole today and wish all the world and all its people everywhere only love and peace. For me, there can only be love. (A by-product of getting old I think) :D:D:D

I will try and post these as I write them. I had to check about three times before I got it that I forgot to post. HUGS to all. -Me


	493. Chapter 493

The Diego Diaries: En Garde (dd4 493)

-0-Ops Center, Badlands, Cybertron

They sat together with a plan in place. They would meet some of Tarn's demands but they would not be fulfilled until the prisoners were returned. That would be the non-negotiable singular point for their side of this argument. Prime who was sitting at the table brooded.

"You find your mortality hard to bear?" Ratchet asked with a slight grin. "This isn't the first time you were supposed to be at the Matrix. There were a couple of times that you actually were."

Prime smirked slightly. "I remember. Mostly." It was silent a moment. "I want this matter taken care of. It might take a while and some effort to eliminate this threat but I want it gone."

Jazz who was leaning against the console glanced at Prime. "Our mission to find the slaves and shut down the trading bases is go, Prime. We got the data we need from Maelstrom and his computer databases. All we need is your okay."

"You have it. Who is going?" Prime asked.

"Elita and her team, Mirage and three Seekers who have his special feature. We're taking a couple of Wrecker teams and four battle shuttles," Jazz replied. "We ran the scenarios and worked out the best plan of attack. We're going to take down their comm relays so they can't call for help first, then get our people out. We have a list from Maelstrom of who he knows is there for sure. We'll find them all."

Prime nodded. "Good. Let's clean up our loose ends as best we can."

Jazz nodded. "Do you need us for this? We can wait longer."

"Maybe but I doubt that those enslaved can. Go now, Jazz, and keep in touch," Prime said.

Jazz nodded, then those attached to the mission turned to go with him including Kup and Hercy. When the door closed, Prime looked at his team. "From now on, Blackjack, you are the face of Mars and the Autobots. I will supply the texts. That is the only way we communicate with them. I think we need to get the shipments ready. We reconnect with them at 0800 tomorrow on the Terran Military Clock. We'll pick you up, Soundwave and go to the spot of exchange. We don't leave without our people."

Soundwave nodded. "We are of one mind, Prime. I want him dead as much as you."

"We should comport ourselves as if we are being watched by his people. We couldn't know if we are so its best you travel from place to place by bridge, Optimus and we keep radio silent on this event. All he has to do is find out he's been tricked and he could come here cloaked and start the war all over again," Alor said.

Prime nodded. "That's absolutely true. I will not be in sight again until it is time."

Soundwave nodded, then arose. "If you'll excuse me. I have things to do." He walked out followed by Lebus. Shackle nodded to Prime. "We have your back," he said, then turned to leave with the other two.

"I may have to adopt those two," Ratchet said with a grin.

:**WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!?**" -Old Faithful, blowing

It was the right touch for the right moment.

-0-Elsewhere

They bridged to their ships which were gathered in front of Trigger #1 in fixed orbit over Mars. Walking to the command chair of the City of Helex, Jazz took a seat. In other ships, others did the same. "Jazz to Trigger Control. We seek departure."

"Hi, Jazz," Leto, a flight controller replied. "You're cleared to go." The swirling maelstrom of the bridge burst into life and settled. "Go at will. Take care and come back. We will await your signal."

"Thanks, Leto. We'll see ya shortly. Hopefully," he said with a smile.

Rem who glanced back caught Jazz's nod, then turned back to punch it. The shuttle jumped and flew straight into the storm followed by the others. When they were clear, the bridge closed and the energy disappeared to chase the team onward to the place of arrival far away.

-0-Nearing 0800 T.M.C. time the next orn

They sat in their cages in silent misery. They had nothing to eat and those who were injured had groaned and moaned throughout the night. Now dawn was breaking and so were their nerves. It didn't help when the HQ door opened and the five freaks of the apocalypse stepped out. They walked to the place where the hostages hung, their menace palpable and their silence absolute. Mechs came with them armed to the teeth.

"Let them down," Tarn said as mechs hustled to do so. The cages landed with a jar stirring Red Wing in his half conscious stupor. "You're coming with me and if you expect to live you will do what you're told. If all goes well, you go home. If not, you get mined and tossed into the void. What happens after that is in the servos of the Pantheon. And from what I've seen lately, the Pantheon is busy elsewhere."

The doors opened and the mechs staggered out, their servos cuffed once more. A couple of mechs grabbed Red Wing and dragged him out. One threw him over his shoulder, then all of them turned to Tarn. Hot Rod was standing with Smokey's help and all of them were quiet.

Tarn stared at them, then turned to another mech, one who looked like he ate nails for breakfast. "Put them on my ship. We're going now. Is the fleet ready?"

He nodded. "It is."

"Good. Let's go," Tarn said as he watched the hostages walk in the midst of armed mechs. He and his team would follow them at their leisure. Soon they were on their way to a rendezvous with who knew what.

-0-In a science lab

Wheeljack stared at the screen and considered how much he hated alien tech. Sometimes. This was strange and the few facts that Hercy could give him … "I found it on a battlefield after a fire fight and kept it" … didn't help much. Hercy hadn't been in the fight. He had been there after it was long over.

Frag. Fraggity frag.

Then he looked over at the corner of the room. Someone had thrown his hippo dollie over the top of his playpen and was chirping and tweeting for it to come back to him. Wheeljack felt himself melt around the edges and rose to get it.

Perceptor who was walking past with a datapad and a frown saw it on the floor. Looking at Resolve who stood holding the edge of the pen, he paused. "You are most illogical in your choice of games, Resolve," he said as he picked up the dollie and gave it back to the baby. "Here you go. Keep it you play pen and you won't miss it." Percy continued onward as Resolve watched him. Then the baby smiled brilliantly as he dropped his dollie over the edge of the pen once more.

Wheeljack chuckled, then grinned as Resolve looked his way with a giant smile. **"BAI!"** he said loudly as he hopped up and down on his little peds.

"Percy!"

A mech appeared around the corner. "Yes?" Perceptor asked.

"Resolve needs his dollie," Wheeljack said with a nod to the little hippo lying on the floor upside down.

Perceptor stared at it, then frowned slightly. "I have no idea what he gets out of this game, Wheeljack," he said as he bent to pick up the toy.

"You."

Perceptor paused, then looked at Wheeljack. "What?"

"He gets you, Perceptor," Wheeljack replied with a grin.

Perceptor looked at Wheeljack, then the dollie, then the smiling baby bouncing on his peds. He picked Resolve up and handed him his toy. "I will get that data to you, Wheeljack."

"I never doubted it, Percy," Wheeljack said with a grin.

Perceptor nodded, then with Resolve in arms walked back into the next room to do that. Wheeljack turned to work on his part of the enigma with a grin.

-0-Out there

They came out of the bridge and slid to a halt, taking time to regroup themselves for the push ahead. Kup and Hercy commanded separate ships along with Elita. Jazz led one himself. They held teams of Wreckers and three Seekers who could turn invisible the same as Mirage.

"Check in," Jazz said as they did. "Good. Form up on me and let's go. We have some space to cross until we get to the debris field and the target."

"Let's do this," Elita's voice was heard. She was still fuming **LARGE** over Lancer.

They disappeared into the darkness together.

-0-On the ground

They moved through the night rounding up refugees, civilians along with desperate nervous Decepticons trying to leave the ranks. They also picked up the odd alien. The gathered were filtered back to camps by flight and transport on the ground, then the teams moved onward. Around the planet medic advance teams landed with their security finding endless streams of grateful, ill, mentally fragile as well as angry civilians.

Garrisons watched but did nothing. Some even helped after they had a bite. It was getting to be almost too easy for the Autobots. It would go on a long time and be greatly assisted by the arrival in pairs and trios over the next two orns of the ten city-formers from Mars.

-0-Walking along the street heading for The Sports Center in Autobot City

Lil and Boe walked with their ada, 26 as they headed to the swimming pool for a fun time with friends who were already there. School had let out and 26 who was off shift for several orns while the factory he worked at retooled for something else needed in the new construction was free to play too. He was a data programmer. There wasn't a need for him for a couple of orns since the programs added were already written. Utilizing that time for himself and his family, he took them to school and picked them up every orn.

"I'm in a new club, Ada," Boe said with a grin. "We're starting an electronics club. There's talk about a science fair at the school where you make a project and put it on display with everyone else. You can come and see it."

"That sounds wonderful, son. When is this and do you have an idea for it?" 26 said with a grin.

"I want to make a remote controlled helicopter," Boe said as they entered the door of the facility. Lil skipped along with them happily as she entered to swim with her friends. The door closed behind them.

-0-In a tower in the sky earlier in the afternoon

"I wonder when Sonny will be home," Chan said as he sat by the window with his latest book on the history of Earth. "I miss having the family together."

"He has so much to do. Poor Ironhide and Ratchet. They miss the children so much," Docker said as she arranged treats on plates. Afternoon tea and baked goods had become a ritual. She organized the break and everyone was happy. Right now, they were finished with a full day of activities, clubs, chat with a growing circle of friends, a few more lessons on gambling from a mech who knew human card games and a movie.

They were reading and resting up for the moment when they would divide up and get the infants from school. Sunspot would take a cab to Aerie Hill for a flying lesson and everyone else would come home.

Then the real fun would begin.

The light streamed through the window as they noshed and read, making a comment now and again as they sat in a home that was impossible to believe theirs. It was in a space so safe they almost felt it was real as they lived deeply immersed into the lives of their lovely grandchildren. Never was a group of grand genitors more happy than this little one was.

-0-Out there

"We're coming up on the comm relays that the three trading posts use, Jazz," Greenlight said as she looked over her shoulder.

Jazz looked up, then nodded. "Then lets go break things."

They rose and walked to the cupboards in the stern where jet packs were stored. It would take a few moments to put them on and only a few more to fly to the space arrays. Mining them with special explosives, they would flee to their vessels and pull back. When they were safe, they would detonate them and the three trading posts along with all ships coming from and going there would go dark.

It would be then that ships from the posts would come out to see what had happened. They would be greeted with major fireworks when they did. No one would do less or more than necessary but they also weren't going to let Prime know if it fell into the 'more' category. He had enough slag to think about now.

The hatch slid open revealing formidable alien arrays that expedited communications everywhere. They stepped out and flew forward heading out with bombs in their servos.

-0-TBC 6-27-15 **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES:

Someone calculated that in all the universes that Optimus Prime has lived in, he has been to the Matrix about 18 times. :D


	494. Chapter 494

The Diego Diaries: Following (dd4 494) (Went to Anchorage, a 2-3 hour drive through the wilderness and came back the same day. Even my little dogs were whipped. I have seven, count them seven graphic Transformer novels. :D More stuff to pillage ... uh, research ... the best part is all of them are located in Cybertron. My descriptions are on target with the art. :D Came home, crashed and now its Monday. If you wanna see the drive I take, watch Alaska State Troopers. The majority of the story is on the peninsula where I live.) :D:D:D **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

-0-In a conference room at the Autobot City Military Prison Control Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So that is that."

"I am afraid so, Sentinel. You are on the list and because of your charges and that of the others, you can be held until such time that Prime can handle the case. He is very aware of timelines and due process but events dictate outcomes thus far." Barron stared at the mechs, all of them arrayed before him.

"He's on Cybertron. Right?" Ratbat asked.

Barron nodded. "He's taking care of the refugees and making agreements with the Decepticons to allow it."

"Fraggers. The Decepticons were never too bright," Ratbat replied caustically. "Who's in charge now?"

"Soundwave," Barron replied. The other attorneys with him having a preliminary hearing with the Attorney General in response to their petitions for formal hearings nodded. The room was filled with them and the prisoners were beginning to speak with and listen to their advice.

"He is devious. He's hard to figure but he isn't a warrior. He never was one," Sentinel said quietly. "He is a back stabber and a liar. No one to trust."

"Sounds like your kind of mech," Ratbat replied with a smirk.

Sentinel ignored him. "We can help him with Cybertron. We have knowledge of it. We have been away but we know about the secret places, the groups to watch and the rest."

"It was built during your time and that of the others, all this horrible apparatus. You Primes let criminals and murderers run amok," a young aide said, then caught himself. Blackstone looked at him, then turned to Sentinel. "He does have a point."

Sentinel who glanced at the youngster, then Blackstone with a slight shrug. "That was then. Everything I ever did was for my home … Cybertron. I would do and did everything I could for my home world. I live with a clean spark over my intentions."

"Your follow up left a lot to be desired, Sentinel," Decimus replied.

"Says the greedy fragger that killed more individuals than just about anyone I know short of Megatron for profit," Proteus said with a slight frown. "We need to focus. What can we do to help Prime with Cybertron?"

"I will forward him your question. If you include a bullet point list of what you can offer … and understand … we know you have been away from home for a long time so I will not guarantee that the need or item still exists … I give you my word that I will deliver it with your messages," Barron replied.

"I believe you, Barron." Sentinel looked at the others. "I am putting my petition forward. If you wish to do the same, you will have to make your own. My offer is for myself."

"Surprise," Ratbat said with a smirk.

The meeting continued, then broke up with the answer to their petition an agreement that when events allowed they would have their release petition heard in a Primal Hearing with Prime and adjunct judges present.

-0-On a sound stage at IntraComm, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

A self contained set of habitation rooms were nearby where the human contingent could go to get their rest, get things they required and take care of their needs if you know what I mean. Seventeen humans were here to be part of a great experiment. They were part of the cast and crew of the newest show developed for broadcast to humans and Cybertronians alike, 'Bitter Ends'.

This was taken from a novel by a very popular author on Mars, one who had only the usual level of education low castes had before coming to Mars. When here after availing himself of all the educational opportunities possible, finding an astonishing need to **"KNOW!"** awakening inside of him, he had poured out his creativity to the absolute pleasure of nearly everyone who could read. He was among the top three authors on Mars hitting the peak of the local colonial bestseller list here as well as bestseller lists all over Earth. On Earth at first, it was the novelty of reading something written and developed by an alien mind. Now it was the intricate plots and fully developed characters that drove his popularity. It was a big, big deal when Nitro of the Mountain Seeker Clan dropped a book on the market.

On two worlds.

He stood with Comlink, a member of the IntraComm Board of Directors, a gifted producer and director ala Hitchcock, director of record of the groundbreaking hit on Earth and Mars, 'The Bridge' and someone who was in charge of all interplanetary production. Leonora Huttle who would be the director of the series and had with her close friendship with Nitro helped produce amazing scripts with him stood with them albeit on a platform.

:I don't know about you two but I am bursting to begin. Nitro, I pray I do you justice, my friend: she said turning to the big nervous appearing mechanism. He had gotten home from Cybertron, released from duty to do this with Huttle. It was also considered incredibly important how The People and their life was presented to others. He was on the front lines too.

"I think combat is easier. I'm nervous, Leonora," Nitro said as he glanced at one of the very few humans he liked as much as he liked other friends. They had all come to love the humans who were The Family to personal degrees both great and small. Most of the locals understood why Prime had accorded them the very rare honor of citizenship. The humans were a big part of their rebirth. Now the humans would receive some of the greatness of their Cybertronian culture as well.

:We're going to slay this, Nitro: she said as she climbed down from the platform and ran to the set where the humans nearby were beginning to congregate. It was inside a containment and would be the living spaces while on world where the characters would live unless on location at Earth 1. That was where the show was set. They would be going to Earth in 2 weeks to do outside shots. Their three Cybertronian co-stars would be coming as well. They would be filmed on Diego Garcia in and out of the Embassy and other places. One of the human characters was a soldier who was based there unless off world.

Nitro watched Leonora organize the humans for the first scene of the entire series. It was fascinating to him. When he went to Diego to work on the scenes there it would make it all real for him. Only then would he believe that he, Nitro of the Mountain Clan of Vos was doing something this surreal. "**ACTION!"** came over his comm line so he knelt to watch. It would necessitate a couple more takes until the humans who were cast became accustomed to giant robotic beings peering down to watch them.

-0-Riff and Rad-R

They sat together at a table on the street outside of Cafe Praxus which was still in the place where it first was built. It was a classy establishment where you could get fine dining, have a drink in the beautiful expanded bar and lounge as well as dance. Its clientele was varied with a lot of 'young professionals' coming there to cruise for eligible bachelors. They sat watching other young professionals walk past as they sipped their beers and ate gourmet appetizers.

"When are you going to talk to Atar?" Riff asked.

"Soon. What about Bron?" Rad-R asked.

"She's moving out. She has an apartment in a bachelor tower and wants to try it on her own. She's got a little studio going in one of the rooms. She's taken up painting. She's got a job at the Sparkling School. She wants to learn early infant education or something. Neo has her in thrall," Riff said.

"What's wrong with what she's doing? I can hardly go home anymore," Rad-R said. "It's all wrong."

Riff stared at his brother. "What do you think, Rad-R? What do you think about things? We've been here a long time now. We've made friends, we work with all manner of mechs and femmes and do things in mixed groups. What do you think now?"

Rad-R stared at him, then leaned in closer. "I don't know."

Riff sat back, then nodded. "It's not so black and white like before. Maybe when everyone gets out of prison we can get our helms straight. I don't know what to think. I think that's why Bron is doing what she's doing. She works with low castes and does things with them. She's in the dojo doing the Circle thing. She goes to lectures by Heatout and hangs with Joon and her crowd. She's like Neo's acolyte. I don't know. I think she's changed for good."

Rad-R nodded. "What about you?"

Riff sat quietly a moment, then shrugged. "What about you?"

Rad-R grinned at him. "Let's count to three. Then say it."

Riff grinned at him. "One."

"Two," Rad-R replied with a grin.

"Three."

"I like it here." -Rad-R

Riff nodded. "I do too. I'm afraid when Atar gets out. This is … good here. I like my life. Did I tell you my grades are up this quarter?"

Rad-R glanced at him. "That's great. Did you notice how the expectation is set higher here. I'm writing my term paper now. I expect to have to change it a few times for history before I'm done."

"What's it about?" Riff asked.

"The imbalance of wealth and its impact on the fall of Cybertron by enabling the rise of class dissatisfaction and Megatron," he said with a softly vented sigh. "I couldn't get into the History of the Golden Age. It was already closed when we signed up. We have to be faster next time," Rad-R said. He was silent a moment. "It doesn't make us look good. Tomorrow, the prof is inviting a number of speakers who're going to tell how it was back then for them. I'm not looking forward to it."

Riff glanced at him. "Can I sit in?"

Rad-R nodded. "I wish you would." he finished his drink, then looked at his empty plate. "We better hustle. We'll be late at the dojo." They rose and walked down the street to the rec room and the world beyond. Willa was waiting for them.

-0-Earth

He walked from his administration building to his vehicle. He was headed for the Officer's Club for lunch. Since the news that the new show would be filmed here the base was abuzz. British and American sailors were spit shining everything to make it pretty. A crew had come to film various places and the Autobot Embassy nearby for location shots and had innocently let word out that the actors and bots would be here too. Even though they were going to take a lot of establishing interior and exterior shots to use for the show at will, they were also going to film scenes here.

One more reason to hang out near the Embassy.

He arrived and hopped out ignoring the reporters who were here to check out the base and its alien inhabitants. They would be here too to watch the show when it arrived. He, John Fulton would have a cameo. He entered, then sat with his British and French counterparts ordering a beer and lunch which would be served impeccably.

Being an officer had its perks.

"What's the word on the show coming here? Any updates?" Colonel Alain Almady of the French forces here on an extended training mission asked.

Fulton grinned. "Angling for a role?"

"I would not say no," Almady replied. "We are after all allies."

"True that," Commander William Paxton of the UK contingent of Navy replied with a grin. "We do have a special relationship you know."

Fulton grinned at both men who he liked enormously. He didn't tell them yet that he was taking them to the next game on Mars along with a stay over in a few. That was his surprise. "We do, don't we. By the way, what are** you** doing this Saturday?"

"Saturday?" Paxton asked as he considered the date.

Almady laughed aloud. "Do you mean the Fourth of July?"

Paxton grinned at Fulton. "Fragger."

"Never a truer word spoken," Fulton said as the waiter brought their lunch. It would be a pleasant one too.

-0-TBC **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES: THANKS, GUEST! I posted Riff as Raff. :D:D:D

ESL:

adjunct [ ˈah-junkt ] NOUN: a thing added to something else as a supplementary rather than an essential part

"Optimus will sit as principal judge and be assisted by Semi and No-A as adjunct judges."


	495. Chapter 495

The Diego Diaries: Moving Onward (dd4 495)

-0-Later that orn in a lock up

"Why are you watching that slag?"

Proteus glanced at Ratbat who stood in the doorway of their barracks, his usual sneer firmly in place. "Go away, Ratbat and leave me. I'm learning something."

"Learning what again? How it all was our fault?" Ratbat said walking in to read the subtitle of the course listing from the University Annex. They were part of IntraCom, the learning channel, who gathered and broadcast lectures from all the University courses for the ease of students, interested individuals and their varied schedules. "Oh great. Why would you watch a lecture entitled 'Class Warfare and the Fall of Cybertron'?"

"Enlightenment. You should try it sometime," Proteus said as he sipped his beer. A lunch plate next to him lay untouched. "Tomorrow, they'll have speakers. The lecturer mentioned that they will come from all the castes to talk about their lives. Given that we enforced the lives they led, we should all sit here and listen."

"Count me out, Proteus. I'll be busy," Ratbat said as he rose to leave.

"Doing what? Planning an escape from a Class 1 prison? Good luck with that," Proteus said.

Ratbat looked at him a moment with his wily appraising optics. "There's always a first time," he said, then walked out into the sunshine of early afternoon.

Proteus watched him go. "And if the Pantheon wanted justice to happen, you would be shot trying." He turned back to the lecture. In the crowd on screen unnoticed by Proteus, Rad-R sat listening in deep discomfort.

-0-Out there

Jazz noted the sensor screens indicating that the comm relays that lay in a tight grouping some 1 million kilometers just ahead were unmanned and fully automated. Elita glanced at the others. "Gear up," she said.

They nodded, then arose walking to the gear cupboards along the stern. Tossing out jet packs, four mechs including Kup grappled them on, then gathered the explosives they would use to destroy the arrays. Outside on the hulls, three Seekers with the ability to cloak waited. "Get ready to link in, Elita," Kup said as the hatch opened. His crew stepped out onto the hull, then handed the heavy satchels to the Seekers sitting there as if this were any place but a deadly mission.

They took the munitions, then waited with Kup and his crew for the go ahead.

:Jazz to strike crew:

:Strike crew here: their leader, Cloudburst acknowledged.

:You are go: Jazz said.

With a nod to Kup and his mechs, three Seekers lead by Cloudburst engaged their special function and with the bombs in their servos disappeared from view. It was silent a moment.

:What do you suppose will happen when we take down their system?: Topspin asked. :I bet they swarm out:

:Nothing in the intel says they have more than conventional weapons. Their strength lies in the fact that they are the only fueling and provisioning station here for zillions of light years. The only other place locally is us or Cybertron. No one wants to deal with us anymore so this is sacred ground to travelers and traders: He glanced at the others. :Don't get me wrong. I expect a fight. I just don't expect them to win:

A burst of color and three Seekers were back. :We're go. Jazz? Do we detonate now?: Cloudburst asked.

:Yes. Blow them up, the slaggers: Jazz replied.

Everyone turned to look into the distance which wasn't so distant with their specialized optics. Cloudburst tapped a code on a meter in his servo and a flash of light far away could be seen. :Looks good to me. Jazz, Elita, let's go: Kup said.

The ships began to move to the damaged arrays. They would get there in seconds. When they arrived, Kup and his crew jumped onto it and swarmed the broken instrumentation. With the speed of eons of experience, they hooked into the traffic which no longer had the capacity of getting out past this point.

:I'm hooked in: Carbide said. He was a big tech in the Home Guard chosen to do the hack. :I have the schematics, security and current status of the installations and those who are there. This is not as big as I thought it would be so we should be able to take them down if we go to the main facility on the first planet of the three. Let's go inside and I can plot the course:

Everyone nodded, then leaped off flying back to their shuttle. Stepping inside, the hatch closed and the ships moved off together, the Seekers with them riding on the top with three of them cloaked. They would stay there until the ships landed on the tarmac of the command center of the ship stations of three worlds.

-0-Cybertron

Prime sat stoically in his chair at the command table of Camp Mercy #5 in Iacon. His group for the rescue of his mechs was getting close to the spot indicated for an exchange of the prisoners. Salton Sea and Phobos had gone together with Kappa, Omega, Beta and Xantium Supreme. With them were three ships filled with container energon and supplies for medical and housing. Nothing that could be weaponized was in the exchange material. The point was intensely clear to anyone watching that Prime could and would destroy any resistance to his will.

Or, his successor, General Blackjack. The genius that appointment had created was the ferocious reputation of the fabled general from Praxus. He took crap from no one.

Ever.

If Tarn harbored any ideas that this would be easier without Prime in the picture, the presence of Blackjack of Praxus, Praxian Military Elite and full general of the Autobot Army would dispel that immediately. They were linked in, the two. Prime would dictate the text exchanges and Blackjack would send his own image to Tarn while Prime did. No one would exchange direct chat due to threat but Blackjack would be see on the bridge while Prime texted as him.

All they had to do now was wait.

-0-Blackjack

He sat in the command chair on the Salton Sea. Phobos which was a hospital ship still had incredible fire power and agility and they flew along side Salton Sea. Flint was commanding it. The Supremes which answered to Blackjack would be field commanded by Xantium, the most militarily experienced of them all. They were there to throw shade on the rat, Tarn. There were also dozens and dozens of Seekers riding in the Supremes ready to jump out at Blackjack's call.

If the worst was realized not only would the group that met them be obliterated, they were primed and ready to go to Tarn's home base and erase it from the universe. Alor who was sitting at the command table running data and watching the big datapad as the scene was played across it glanced at Blackjack. "Bogies at 11249.8 to the starboard. Ten degrees north of the galactic plane."

Blackjack checked his data on the monitor before him streaming the situation and nodded. "Very well, Alie." He turned to Blaster. "Open a line, Blaster. Audio only."

"You're on."

"This is Blackjack of the Primal Colony of Mars, General commanding of the Autobots. I am going to text messaging. I will not be speaking over an open line nor will anyone with me. Acknowledge both receipt of this message and your identity." Blackjack nodded to Blaster. "Text only. If they come in audio, convert to text. No sound, Blaster."

"Got it, General." Blaster listened, then nodded. "It's him. He's acknowledging with slag. He feels slighted that somehow you don't trust him."

"Fragger. He's gonna be a smart aft. I may have to prune his limbs," Blackjack muttered.

"Tarn to Blackjack. I wish you would trust me, General. You and I could do business together. I am sad to think you and I can't start off with a clean slate."

"Blackjack to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Did you get the message?"

"I did. Blaster, jack me in. I will text the next part. General, keep your optics peeled for treachery."

"On it, Prime." He stood and walked to the sensor and tactical displays which on Salton Sea were side-by-side. "Step aside, younglings." They did and he sat, his fingers flying over the machinery with the ease of an expert.

Prime began to text which was placed on the forward monitor next to Tarn's like a chat line. "We want to see and hear from the hostages." -Prime

"I want to see what you brought me: -Tarn

"This isn't negotiable. Understand, we didn't bring some of our fire power to waste energy. They are here as a reference point for you."

"I recognize Xantium. The others are a surprise, especially Kappa. I thought she was killed in a convoy attack long ago." -Tarn

"Your intel is faulty. Consider that carefully. Show me the prisoners." -Prime

"Standby." -Tarn

"An image is coming through. What do you want to do, Prime?" Blaster asked.

"Put it on without audio." -Prime

The images forward shifted as everyone turned to look. A group of defiant Autobots stared at the cameras as they stood on a ship deck. Two of them were harmed, it was easy to see. Hot Rod leaned against a defiant Smokey, his arm cradled against his energon-streaked chassis. Red Wing was slung over another Seeker's shoulder, his body limp and battered.

Prime counted them finding all present. "I have brought you a great deal for them but you get nothing unless you give everyone up. If you keep even one, the deal is off. We will consider that we can't save them and cut our losses by cutting your throats." -Prime

"You sound harsh, General. Maybe it was a mistake killing Prime. I'll tell you what I'll do. I have made agreements with aliens, pirates, criminal syndicates and others including Decepticon battle groups that are … how shall I say this? Dissatisfied with Soundwave? Yeah, that's it. I know who and where they are. You don't. All of them know what you're doing and they have aligned themselves with us because if we come at you together, your colony and your resources can't do more than pull a draw.

"If we decide to go another path … say, cause disruption on Cybertron … blow up things, shoot soldiers, harass and kill civilians and blame you for it … you understand that your mission can go south in a hurry. And don't misunderstand me or underestimate my resolve. I will do it and they will obey me. Who is going to not obey the Decepticon Justice Division?"

Prime glanced at Soundwave who was sitting with him including a grim Prowl, Ironhide, Lebus and Shackle. Soundwave was incandescent with rage. Starscream who was also there with Rainmaker and Harrier grinned slightly. "This gets better and better every orn doesn't it, Soundwave. How do you like it now, being the boss?"

He glanced daggers at Starscream, then looked at Prime. "We take him down. Soon."

"As soon as you find all his tentacles. I don't want to start another war," Prime said.

Soundwave nodded. "Fair enough. At last, we are in complete agreement."

Prime nodded. "I want our people. Send them to me and we will deliver the goods. We will send them on a regular time schedule agreed upon on your list. We don't have time for small fry like you. Cybertron and her people come first. Our people. Now." -Prime

"I will send them. Give us something in return. You won't miss it, slagger, and its a small price to pay for the peace." -Tarn

"The exchange will be simultaneous or there will be none." -Prime

"Very well. We're sending them to mid point between us. Bring what you are supposed to deliver and don't disappoint me, Blackjack. I will begin something on Cybertron that will make you sad if you do. Tarn out."

It was then that the ship carrying the prisoners left the group and began to fly to an arbitrary point in space where they agreed to meet for exchanges and deliveries. When it arrived it stopped, the hatch opened and several mechs were shoved out.

Nearby on the Phobos, Ratchet fumed as he counted. Zooming the visual feed in as close as possible, he saw that everyone missing was there. Turning to Devcon, he nodded. The big mech and Smokescreen nodded back, then turned to hurry to the hangar deck. When they got there, Devcon transformed into his ship mode and Smokescreen hijacked a fighter. They blasted off together toward their people and their onliest and most beloved grandson, Smokey.

-0-TBC 6-30-15 **edited 6-30-15**


	496. Chapter 496

The Diego Diaries: On the Hunt (dd4 496)

-0-On the ground

Optimus Prime sat in his command chair in a command center at Iacon with the usual mix of angst and nervous energy that claimed him when he sent mechs on a mission and didn't go with them. The three now intertwined camps at Iacon were the largest of the many thus far established and would be the HQ for their operations on world. It was easier all around due to the population density and the still existing communications they were currently rebuilding for worldwide broadcast potential. Ten more city-formers were getting ready to come to the planet and take up station at strategic areas. They would be upon their arrival less than half way through the ultimate goal of 46, one for each torus region. The less distance someone had to come, the less chance they would be harmed or that their work station would be abandoned and create any more tension than existed already.

That was only one of several burning fires going at the moment. There was the migration which stood currently at nearly 1.5 million rescued not withstanding several identified potential problems in that mix, several ground game operations on Cybertron itself, the rescue from the faux Tarn and Company as well as the hit-and-run on the trading stations that were selling Cybertronians as tech. There were other things landing on his business datapad including some that had slipped past Prowl.

There was an upcoming series of football games during the weekend, three more visitations by Decepticons who had to be feted, events that were postponed due to the crush of events, the housing situation on Mars that was holding its own so far, the thirty important human visitors who wanted to speak to him and his staff, petitions from the prison, dozens of everyday decisions to make, meetings to attend, the situation with the high castes in the Detention Center on Luna, getting a plan in place to contain Tarn or end the threat as well as keeping the news that he, himself was 'dead' from reaching both Mars and the Decepticon Justice Division ... all if was out there.

Like icebergs.

Waiting to sink him.

There were also the petitions from Earth. The humans wanted a United Nations outpost, one for Trade and Cultural exchanges as a consulate of some kind and last but not least, an autonomous permanent habitation for 80,000+ humans to live in and exploit 'their' portion of the planet, something that the bots kept to the barest minimum themselves. Even when a place on Mars and its resources were used and useful, it was restored to its former condition or one that allowed it to recover as close to that as possible. As the scions of a living planet themselves, they held a different viewpoint about environmental obligation than others might.

There were probably more, an endless list of duties and responsibilities. There was also the upcoming Festival of Primus to coincide on the human calendar with the day of July 16th. That was the holiest orn of the year. He was looking forward to it greatly. He could use a few 'atta boys' from his peers.

"Optimus, they dumped everyone in space. We're pulling them in now," Roadbuster said as he turned from communications. The scene changed on the big screen showing the ships along with Devcon and Smokescreen rescuing the mechs who were floating in space. They were pulled in, then the ships pulled back but for several which were filled with provisions, energon and other things they agreed to give.

"Blaster to Prime" floated over the intercom system.

"Prime here."

"You need to acknowledge and speak," Blaster said.

"Fill me in and let's do it," Prime replied. "Text only."

"We have the hostages and we're pulling back. Tarn is signaling to speak to you," Blaster replied.

"Put me through. Blackjack? Are you ready?" Prime asked.

"Here, Prime," Blackjack replied. "I am ready."

"You're open," Blaster said, then the line was live. A text came through. It said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it? We gave your boys back to you. And your femme. Now keep your part of the bargain. It would have been easy to mine them and cause them to detonate inside your ships. We could start a war on Cybertron even yet. How about it, 'Jack? You up to paying for your insurance policy or do we have to make you sorry you didn't?"

The text back from Prime was curt and to the point. "The tankers have energon. The rest you will have to retrieve. We aren't leaving any of our vessels with you, Tarn. Blackjack out." Prime sat back, then watched as three big cargo ships began to dump boxes and metallic barrels out of the hatch doors. They floated out, then hung in the darkness as the ships they were carried in pulled back to the fleet. The tankers detached their enormous bulk carriers which drifted off as the vessels themselves turned to leave. No one knew how many ships were watching nor how many guns were pointed their way. They did their job, then returned to the battle group.

"That wasn't nice, Blackjack. I expect better manners when we meet up again. Tarn out."

The messages ended. "Blackjack, get out of there," Prime said with relief.

"On our way. Blackjack out."

"Put me through to Ratchet, Roadbuster," Prime said. Roadie nodded, then Ratchet was on screen. "Ratchet, how are the hostages?"

Ratchet who was standing in a hallway filled with techs, doctors and patients nodded. "Hot Rod lost a servo. He will get it replaced. They didn't chop it off or yank it so it will be a pretty easy fix. Rest and rehab. Red Wing got electrocuted by those maniacs. He's paralyzed from the waist down because it burned out his lower nexus node. We can replace that and with therapy and rest he will recover. I am surprised any of them are alive. They're hungry and furious but then so am I."

Prime grinned slightly. "Thank you. Come home and eat something. Consider that an order."

Ratchet grinned. "Aye, aye, mon capitaine. Ratchet out."

The screen returned to the view outside as Prime relaxed. "This was bound to happen but I want a plan. We don't get caught flat footed again," he said glancing at Prowl and Paragon. "I want to be able to see them and take them down."

Prowl nodded. "We will devise a strategy. I will also encourage Sciences to get the lead out."

Prime grinned. "Do so," he said.

Prowl would.

-0-In a medical corridor on Mars

Springer leaned against the wall with Smokescreen as inside two rooms Drift and Smokey were getting the once over. Devcon was with his grandson listening to the plan for his rebound so that he couldn't frag it up or lie to them about how he was and what needed to be done about it. When he was finished and the hammer dropped sufficiently, Devcon walked out with him. Smokescreen hugged his grandson lifting him off the floor. Setting him down, he grinned. "Let's go to the Diner On The Corner for dinner. You look hungry."

"I am," Smokey said as he paused in front of Springer. "Drift was amazing."

Springer grinned. "I know."

Smokey grinned, then turned with his grandparents to go to eat. By the time they reached the diner, his parents would be there too.

Springer watched through the door as Ratchet himself put Drift through the procedure. Checking for injuries, virus downloads and the Big Unspoken, forced 'facing, he worked through the testing with the usual calming patter that he had come to use through endless eons of taking care of emotional or damaged patients. "How is he, Ada?"

"Handsome as ever. I think he even became more handsome in captivity. I think it's the 'you can't miss them if they never leave' syndrome."

Drift and Springer grinned. "Then you're saying he'll live?" Springer asked.

"He will. He'll probably flourish as well given the workout you get each night," Ratchet replied.

The two mechs startled, then looked at Ratchet who was futzing with machinery. He turned to them with an innocent expression. "I clear you for horseback patrol." Then he grinned. "What did you think I was saying, slaggers?"

Springer grabbed Ratchet into a bear hug. Sitting him down, Ratchet turned to hug Drift who had climbed down from the med berth. "I think I've come to the conclusion everyone else has. Anything is possible with your special brand of insanity," Drift said.

"That's part of my charm. Ask Ironhide," Ratchet said with a huge grin. "Want candy?" he asked.

"I never thought you would ask," Springer said as he followed Drift from the room to Ratchet's office one floor down. They would sit and talk for three joors until the cold icicles of fear and uncertainty melted away under the warmth of Ratchet's concentrated concern.

-0-At a scene far away

They gathered together going over the diagrams downloaded by Carbide. They included every bit of information the aliens and their buildings contained. The installations were blind and because of it, the Cybertronians and their tech were able to raid every system the aliens had on three worlds. Rather easily. "There are several ships there including a small Cybertronian vessel but none of them will be a problem. It must be a slow orn on the first world we hit. The warehouses will be our first target. I want to slam the command center and get them all." Elita looked up at everyone. "I am going to ask for everyone. We'll see how many they produce. Jazz, if you could comb their records for others. We can compare the number and see if they're lying and holding someone back. I want to get back everyone they may have sold to anyone, anywhere. This frags me off."

They nodded. "We better get going," Jazz said. "I want anyone coming out to look at the array to be sorry they did. Slam their comm systems and propulsion. Let them drift. We can give their comrades the heads up about them when we leave."

Everyone nodded, then walked to the seats. The shuttles powered up and sped onward to the first world, one that was hot and arid. The only sign of life on the planet was the big station that served the local stellar groups. It would be the HQ of all three operations and the starting place of their strikes. There were 22 Cybertronians in captivity down there and the records showed that six of them were children. They sped toward their targets with urgency.

-0-At Gliese

They came in a stream stepping or being carried off the vessels that brought them through the bridge. They were marked to come here for treatment and the sight of four city-formers lit up in the night time with all their majesty and unbelievably enormous density of buildings and activity was breathtaking. Some of them stopped to stare at the busy area, one that stretched back into the darkness beyond into what seemed infinity.

Flags of Cybertron, those of every torus and city-state and those of the Primes could be seen flying in the slight breeze overhead. They were lit with lights for the newcomers to see and be comforted. With them was another flag they would come to love and reverence as well, that of Mars and the Primal colony that would be their new home.

The desperate were taken swiftly in, carried down the brightly lit streets of the hospital cities that bore the markings of medical designations. Others were taken in for treatments and refreshment before moved onward to Mars. Some would ask to stay with those members of their group or family who were still here, kept for treatment and recovery. They would be accommodated.

Processor Health was here in force dealing with the mind-blowing change from facing death to facing life. For some, it was an enormously wrenching change. For others, there was the situational dementia some faced from their ordeals and privation. All were dealt with including children and infants who were shot, starved, sick with disease, needing better protoforms, raving mad from losing/seeing/facing/experiencing terrible things, all of it assuaged by those there who moved swiftly and gently to assist.

It would go on for what seemed like forever and by the time the migration was completely pulled in, they would have treated over 675,000+ patients here. That they could do it here saved Autobot City and the colony from the burden of it. Those who worked there could take the time to assist and accommodate the hundreds of thousands who came directly there, those that had no need for extensive medical treatment.

It was a win-win.

-0-At a trading station in space

They came in and settled on the airfield which was huge. There were ships there who were managing cargo and others who were military or civilian from many different species. This trading post was an ancient installation placed here by an organic species that understood commerce. It was here that they had developed the kind of merchandize, repairs, fuel and food supplies that could assist hundreds of different species to get/do/refit however they needed.

They had become incredibly rich from it trading in minerals, guns, tech and other exotica including living technology. They had become a station where traders, pirates and other criminal elements could come to buy and sell all manner of things. That included Cybertronians too unlucky to do what Cybertronians had become (in)famous for doing: vaporizing the hell out of anyone who even blinked at them funny. Cybertronians were feared, hated and avoided. If they could be captured and sold for whatever someone ballsy enough wanted, then they were.

The hatches opened as Elita and her crew stepped out. The femmes were as tall as the mechs, all of them but the odd mech like Jazz and Hercy warrior-class in every way. The few aliens standing around ships turned to them, then moved back. More crews stepped down from the other Cybertronian ships, all of them exhibiting the impenetrable menace that other species took for good or ill from their inscrutable appearance when they saw them.

Most species couldn't see their beauty. They couldn't figure out the intensity of their personal magnetism. They were such a rarity, a sentient robotic species, such an enormous miracle, that the respect that was normal for many unusual species was missing for them and given their war it never materialized. Many were the species that had robots and even androids among them for useful purposes. Many were the species that relied on tech for their life. But almost never did they see a species like this.

They were metallic but sentient. They were extraordinary creations, a balance of personality and blank robotic menace. Almost none of the aliens that ran into them came out with a good opinion. Everyone knew about their endless war. Everyone hoped that they would destroy each other to the last one. No one considered their presence a good thing. No one took the time to consider that there might be merit in one faction over the other. Everyone just hated all of them equally.

Now they were here in numbers. It was bad enough that a ship filled with Cybertronians was already here. Now there were these too. Maybe they were coming to even a score. Maybe they were here to shoot it out. The comm relays were down and now most of them knew why. Without a word, the individuals standing on the tarmac turned to go into their ships. Soon others would come running out of buildings and the center and board too. By the time the Cybertronians reached the main station ships would be lifting off all over the airfield. Soon, it would be empty of transient vessels. Only the ships of Elita and Jazz's team along with the other Cybertronian ship would be still here.

"Well, its nice to know we can still clear a room," Arcee said with a smirk as they passed ships lifting off and others still boarding to do the same. "Its hot here."

Elita nodded. "If humans were here they would call it at 150 degrees Fahrenheit. I don't mind. Feels good," she said as they approached the center's huge doors.

"Sand. More sand," Twin Twist said as he bitched to his brother, Top Spin.

"Stow it, Twin. You're here to fight, not bitch," Top Spin said with a grin.

"We don't fight unless I say so," Elita said grimly.

"We're going to fight," Chromia said as she followed Elita. Her beautiful face was grim with battle lust. It was going to be memorable if she had to dismantle the abomination before them with her bare servos.

Jazz and the group paused before the doors. They didn't open to the environmental hatch inside. Rapping on the door, Jazz called out. "We're here for fuel. Let us in."

The sound of big guns coming online and turning to face them from the eaves and roof of the center could be heard. Their sensors told them the picture of security which was doable if painful. They would be hit before they completely subbed their weapons but they would live through it. Nothing the aliens had could withstand this many Cybertronians at one time. It was a good defense overall and maybe against a couple of them, effective. But not this many warriors.

Elita turned to Greenlight. "Go to the shuttle, fly to their generation center and blow it to slag. Have the Seekers start the process. Cloudburst?"

A voice answered. "We're here, Elita," he said as he stood cloaked with Mirage and the other two Seekers a couple of yards behind everyone. "Greenlight is going to divert them from you. Shoot the slag out of their power sources."

"On it," he said as the sound of transformation occurred nearby. The sound and fury of three cloaked Seekers flying off was comforting as Greenlight turned to go to her shuttle. A gun turned to cover her indicating that those inside were watching. Arcee grinned. "Wanna play 'rock, paper, scissor'?"

"What for, youngling?" Kup asked intrigued.

"Distraction," Arcee said. "I'd watch that wouldn't you?"

Hercy nodded. "I would."

Arcee turned to Elita. "Let's go," she said and they began.

Hercy grinned at Kup. "Mighty fine group of youngling warriors we have nowadays. Clever."

Kup nodded as he champed on his cygar. "Like I told you all along. Nice group coming up in the ranks. They're going to be good soldiers and warriors some fine orn."

Slag met that, slag designed to make those inside puzzled. It was working but the bots didn't know it as they fooled around outside waiting for the show to begin. After a moment the sound of things being shot to shit echoed in the heavy dry atmosphere. A fireball shot straight up followed by two more, then the lights went out inside. The guns moved jerkily, then slowed, then stopped. As they did backup generation kicked in.

Elita who was paused on rock glanced up. "Frag. Time to go inside."

Everyone unsubbed their weapons, then turned to pick a target. With the combined firepower of a battalion of shuttles, they blew the weapons and front door of the habitat into tiny pieces of metal and glass. The sound was astonishing, the fire and flying debris astounding and when it cleared, they took stock of their situation.

"I think that'll do it, infants," Hercy said as he began to step over the rubble. "Follow me." He disappeared into the smoke and falling debris.

"You heard the mech," Kup said with a grin as he followed the old slagger into the building.

Jazz and Elita who stood grinning glanced at the others. "We got the invite to the dance. Let's shake a leg," Elita said, then she turned to run inside. Everyone followed her and the sound of blamming began in earnest inside.

-0-TBC 7-1-15 **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES:

ESL: curt: blunt, short, to the point. Its rather the usual Prowl credo. :D:D:D

Credo: : an idea or set of beliefs that guides the actions of a person or group (cray-doh)

assuage: to make something better


	497. Chapter 497

The Diego Diaries: "Blammity-Blam!" (dd4 497)

-0-In a fire fight

**"BLAM!"**

**"BLAM-BLAMMITY-BLAM!"**

"**SHOOT-SHOOTITY-SHOOT-SHOOT!"**

Pause.

"What the frag is this?" Chromia reached out and encountered a force field. On the other side of it was a number of different kinds of aliens cowering or gathering guns together. She looked at Greenlight. "Drop this now."

Greenlight pulled tech and sought the frequency as the aliens inside began to regather physically and emotionally. They were pissed. They began to point their weapons at the bots.

"Oh frag," Arcee said quietly as the guns pointing at them began to shoot.

It was instructive how fast (a) huge bot(s) could move in a confined space.

-0-Outside

"That doesn't sound too good," Mirage said as he waited with Cloudburst and three other invisibility-enabled Seekers. "Maybe we should do something."

"I'm going to shoot a hole in the roof. Can you three be ready to go inside?" Cloudburst asked. They nodded so he transformed. The others transformed and with Mirage on the back of one of them followed Cloudburst to the top of the installation.

-0-Inside

"**BLAMMITY-BLAM! BLAM!"**

"**OW! FRAG! MOVE IT!"**

"**DON'T USE ME AS A SHIELD, TOP SPIN! YOU FRAGGER! I'M YOUR BROTHER!"**

A kaboom could be heard with more crashing and shouting. Then it was silent. Dust hung in the air as the pressure inside compensated. Instead of impenetrable force fields, it was emergency atmospheric shields coming on immediately. The aliens inside who were staggering around, who were climbing out from under piles of rubble and ceiling, some who were lying very still face down from the shooting and shrapnel, they turned to the big mechanisms with foreboding on their faces.

Standing behind them with his weapon pointed at their heads, Mirage became visible again. Peering down into the hole they made on the roof, several Seekers were watching. "Is everything under control, Mirage?" Cloudburst asked.

Mirage looked up and nodded. "I think so," he said. Then he looked at the aliens. "Right?" he asked.

No one said a word.

-0-Moments later

They sat on the rubble in the great room which was the main building of the entire three-planetary system business operation. The aliens in charge were tall, nondescript and almost featureless. They looked at the bots sullenly. Hercy who was running out of patience as usual bent down by one. "Who's the boss around here? If you understand me and I know do so don't try to con me, then answer now. If you want to get cute I'll pull your head off your shoulders and see what your guts look like inside your chassis. Who's the boss?"

The alien confronted with the big mech looked at Hercy with fear, then pointed to another. That alien nearly rolled what passed for eyes, then stood up. He wore a device around his neck that must have been some sort of comm translator. They all wore them. "I am Kell-L. I am the commander of this and all other enterprises for the Commercial Collective that owns these stations."

They stared at him, then Hercy stepped closer. "I'm Hercy, commander of my crew here and I want to know stuff. If you don't tell me I'll pull your arms and legs off, then watch you flop on the ground for a while before I step on you to put you out of** my** misery. Understand?"

The alien looked at him with barely contained fear and seething hatred. "What do you want to know?"

"I want every single member of **my** species produced **now**. I want them **here**. I want **all** their body parts and their stuff. I want it all. You fraggers are lucky to be alive doing this to our people. You know who we are and how things go with us. **SELLING SENTIENT BEINGS!? FRAG THAT!** **Do you understand** or do I have to draw a picture for you?" He glanced at another. "I'll use his blood for ink."

That mech blinked, then looked at Kell-L with enormous fear. Kell-L for his part had the presence of mind to try to placate Hercy. "We can bring them."

"Take us **there**," Kup said with a deeply suppressed grin. Hercy was a caution. Kup also knew he really** was** ready to act because there were infants at stake here and when it came to infants Hercy was a softie.

The slagger.

The alien nodded, then with a glance at Kell-L walked to the door and an environmental suit. He clambered into it, then looked back a moment. As the big mechs, Top Spin, Twin Twist, Kup and Greenlight followed, they stepped out and disappeared from sight. Hercy turned to the alien, Kell-L. "Why are you selling our people like tech?"

Kell-L looked at him, then the others who were absolutely terrified. "We do what we're told."

"Is that so," Hercy replied. "If I told you to eat a bullet would you do it?" They stared at him with absolute fear. "Dig out the slaggers that got buried. Pull your people out."

They paused, then turned to the jumble. Heavy beams and parts of other things were pulled off with help from the bots and with the exception of three dead, all of them were sitting in a row on the floor dazed, wounded but alive. Hercy stared down a moment, then knelt before them. All of them looked up with terror. "Let me tell you about the change in plans. Okay?"

They nodded.

"I'm an officer in the army of the Prime of Cybertron. We, all of us are Cybertronians. We like our people and we work hard to protect them. The idea that some of you slaggers are taking them to sell frag us off. We're sentient. We're alive and the idea that you sell us as tech really,** REALLY** frags me off. See all this?" he asked glancing around. They glanced too. "This is what happens when I'm irritated. When something bothers me a little, this is what I do. You don't want to see me really angry. Understand?"

They nodded silently including Kell-L.

"I will be **really** angry if I have to come back to put end to this again. Understand?"

They nodded silently including Kell-L.

"Where are the others? You've been doing this for a long time. I want to know where every single slagging Cybertronian is and if I don't get the truth and full disclosure you are dead. I want to know who brings them here to sell and where they are. Tell me if you want to keep your limbs. I will **not** be nice like Hercy here," Elita said playing 'badder cop' to Hercy's 'bad cop'. "I will come here with the entire battle fleet of the Prime and blow this entire world and everyone on it to dust particles. Then I'm going to attack the dust particles. When those are cremated I'm going after their sub atomic particles. You bunch of slaggers are going to be made into wall hangings for the trophy room of my apartment. I'll have your hide tanned and cut to order. I'll keep your eyeballs in a jar. Do you understand me?"

They nodded silently.

"Then tell us everything and I mean **EVERYTHING!"** Elita said leaning into their personal space with emphasis. They leaned back but nodded again.

"I will need to access my computer for the data," Kell-L finally managed to say.

"Access **this**," Elita said holding out a datapad that held every scrap of information their computers and those of the other two worlds contained.

Kell-L looked at it with surprise, then nodded. "Okay."

He did.

-0-Moments later

Mirage stepped back into the room after going with the others. "I think you better get Prime and Ratchet here. Maybe Wheeljack and Perceptor. And anyone else you can think of. Bring a big gun," Mirage said as his expression registered extreme upset.

-0-Moments later

They stepped onto the airfield walking in by bridge from Camp Mercy #4, the HQ of all things Prime to the Rescue. He paused a moment, then walked toward Kup who was standing nearby. "Prime, come with us. You too," he said glancing at the team with Optimus. He turned and hurried toward a row of warehouses that were environmentally sealed. Reaching the third one, they entered, then walked toward a big piece of machinery in the back that had endless cables coming out of it.

Their footfalls echoed in the vast room as they reached the big pulsing machine. When they got there they froze in place. It was silent a moment, then Ratchet pushed through to the part of the machine that had stopped them in their tracks. The machine was a huge computerized energy system that was being powered with the helm of a bot that was separated from their body and attached to it with cables, cords and other umbilicals. They stared at it in silence as Ratchet quickly examined the structure. "Where is the body? Find the body. Hurry."

Everyone in the room jolted, then turned to hurriedly look throughout the big room. Optimus walked to a wall of drawers, composed himself, then pulled them open. A pair of legs was in the drawer. "Ratchet, come here."

Ratchet hurried over along with Wheeljack and Perceptor. Blanching, he pulled other drawers opened finding the rest of the body. Perceptor took from one a spark chamber. Ratchet scanned it, then nodded. "It's intact. Find the rest and bring it to the table over there. Percy and 'Jack, help me put this poor slagger back together. Turn this place up and down until we find everyone and everything."

Everyone ran here and there looking into every nook and cranny in the room. They found no more dissembled individuals and a shout out from Roadbuster on the airfield indicated that 21 mechs, six of them children were found and gathered.

"Send them through a bridge to Gliese. Highest priority. I want to know if they were experimented upon," Prime said.

"Will do. Roadbuster out."

Prime turned to the table to watch as the three there feverishly worked to repair and rebuild the disassembled mech. They spoke tersely as nearby a bridge opened in the room and techs ran out with machinery and an emergency energon container. They huddled and worked, then Ratchet turned to the computer device working off the processor of the mech's helm.

He was hard wired into it, cords and lines running out of devices attached to his open processor. The plates that protected his head were missing. He was not animated which Prime was incredibly glad to see. This was going to be a big enough nightmare without amping it up with seeing the mech suffer from self awareness of his situation. They discussed the problem, its intricacies and how to separate the devices when Kup walked in with a terrified pair of aliens. "These fraggers might be of help getting that off that machine."

"That machine runs everything here," one of them said.

"Tough slag," Top Spin said as Twin Twist nodded. "Frag you and the targ you rode in on. Help us save this mech or I will personally unscrew your head and stick it on there in its place."

The aliens looked shaken, then moved forward. It took collaboration and time, but soon Ratchet was walking to the table with the skull and processor of the sad sack lying on the table. It took about a joor, but then it was re-attached and all signs indicated that it was successful. Now was the time of greatest apprehension. Now was the time to reboot the mech from medical stasis.

Ratchet flipped his switch, calculated on a couple of meters , then beamed the results to the mech's processor successfully. He stood back to wait. It was intensely silent in the room as the slow process of emerging from medical stasis began. His optics flickered, then stabilized. He lay looking at the ceiling for a moment, then sat up swiftly. Without looking to the left or right, he sat on the table and screamed.

-0-TBC 7-1-15 **edited 7-22-15**


	498. Chapter 498

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 498)

-0-At a warehouse in a space terminus far away

They grabbed him as Ratchet downloaded a sedative into his arm. The mech who was screaming uncontrollably settled almost immediately, lying back with a whimper. Ratchet glanced at the others who looked shocked. "That's a typical reaction when a body is separated from its spark, then has it replaced. Remember that."

"We need to get him to Mars. Take him there. I want to talk to the organics in charge of this place," Prime said grimly as he turned to look around the room. "Sift this base. Find anything and everything. I don't even want a cup left that belongs to our side."

The others around him nodded, then turned to go. Ratchet looked at him, then shook his helm. "They don't see us as viable beings. We're tech, Optimus."

Prime nodded. "We're going to fix that blind spot." He turned to walk to the door and beyond as all over the site Cybertronians were looking for their own.

-0-Over Cybertron

"You have a visitor permit. You have four orns before we impound your ship if you don't check in for renewal, then all of you and your crew are next," the control tower said. "It's a privateer permit and there are restrictions. Read the fine print carefully. Tower out."

The captain stood, then stared around his command deck. "Let's go."

They left their positions which were filled by other crew, then followed the huge mech for the door. They were on the ground in no time staring around at the destruction of their home world. "This is fragged," the leader of the group replied.

The smallest among them, an older bot suggested by his energetic aura nodded. "It is. Let's go, infant. We don't have all orn."

The big mech grinned at the smaller, then nodded. "You heard the mech. Let's go."

They headed out following the cleared streets into the mass of ruins that used to be a municipal library and business center in a highly cultured, highly sophisticated city of empire. Now it was mostly ruined but held hope here and there with the restoration of some of the urban area under the command of the Decepticons. They could see it here and there around them. As they got closer to the main source of light and activity it became clear that a refugee camp had been established. They had not been home for a very long time so everything around them was brandnew to their experience. "Megatron must be housing the people better than I heard. This camp looks like it holds millions," the biggest mech said as they paused at the edge of a mass of habitation that was laid out in grids with properly marked roads and tall signs indicating amenities and services.

They entered passing huge dinner tents, those with games and one with an attentive class of infants listening to their teacher. They paused to watch, then continued onward past 'private homes' and the odd medical station. Lots of civilians came and went, some sitting outside their tents holding infants or watching others as they chatted with their families and friends. The odd Decepticon walked here and there but none of the civilians feared their presence.

"Megatron did this? It doesn't seem so," another big mech said as they continued onward.

The first nodded. "Buckethead wouldn't care enough. Come on. The towers over there … they have to be city-formers." He paused. "They have Autobrands on their sides." They stood staring at them, then glanced at each other. "We've been away too long. Let's go see what happened." The group followed him down a road marked 'E-4' toward the ever growing massive city-formers that appeared before them in increasing number.

-0-At a gate of Camp Mercy #4, Autobot Mission HQ, Iacon, Cybertron

Three Home Guardsmen were shooting the breeze with several Decepticon truck drivers as they waited for their trucks to be filled. The 'Cons were eating food out of boxes as big beer bottles sat by their peds. The youngest Home Guardsman saw them first, then nudged the others. "Look."

They did. Coming toward them were two huge gnarly bots radiating menace and masculinity. They were followed by a smaller bot who looked intelligent and tough. His energy field indicated age as well. They turned toward the trio as they reached where the guards and 'Cons stood. "What do you need?" the little femme asked.

"Food and a beer would be good," the little mech said with more gentleness than the Autobots expected. "We need to speak to Prime."

The guards glanced at each other, then nodded. "I'll take them in," the little femme said. "Milo can take them in from his post when it clears." She turned to them. "We're going to security. Then they will help you further."

The big mechs nodded, then followed the smaller one as he walked to join the femme. They went inside to the security station in front of the Ops Center, the one that led to the brig levels of the facility. They watched her go. "Do you know them?" a Guardsman asked.

The 'Cons shook their helms. "No. Look like trouble though. Did you see the scars?" one asked.

The Guardsmen nodded. "A nightmare, that group. They don't pay Prime enough."

"They don't pay him anything," another replied as they all laughed.

-0-Far away

Prime knelt before the gathered group of aliens. He considered them, then began. "I want to have all my people accounted for including into the past. You have been buying and selling us like tech and I'm highly displeased."

"We don't have more than the records show. They were the first aliens of your kind to reach us. Most of the time, they don't get caught or those foolish enough to try pay for it ultimately," Kell-L said.

"I would like you to take a message to your Commercial Collective. Tell them that they have the word of the Prime of Cybertron that if you show up here again or bother even the smallest and most helpless of my people anywhere else, I will track you down and eradicate your species. Do you understand?"

They stared at Prime, then nodded. "We do."

"Very well. Do you have a ship to take you home?" he asked as he stood.

"We do."

"Then provision it and leave. We are going to lay waste to this installation and all others that are part of your slaving operation," Prime said.

"It already is. It's our emergency ship," Kell-L said.

"Then leave. Now," Prime said.

They turned and ran across the tarmac heading for a ship that was parked at the far end. As they entered, Mirage and another invisibility Seeker were walking toward Prime with three Cybertronian mechs they found hiding out in the dunes nearby. The pair had their weapons upon them and the three were walking with anger on their faces. They paused before Prime as the alien ship rose up and moved to disappear. Prime glanced at Mirage. "What is this?" he asked.

Elita who was staring at one of the mechs with a questioning expression glanced at the other femmes. :Hey. Do you know him? The green one?: she asked.

The other femmes who were watching the alien ship vanish turned to the trio. It was silent a moment, then Chromia stepped closer. "What are **you** doing here?" she asked with menace in her voice.

"We're passing throu-" was as far as he got before Chromia's fist laid him out on the ground. The other two mechs shrank back a little.

Chromia stepped over him, then knelt with a knee pressed on his chassis. Turning his face this way and that, she stood and turned to Elita. She nodded sharply. :It's him:

"What is this about?" Prime asked glancing from one enraged femme to another.

"Nothing. Someone we knew from the old days. He needs prison before we kill him here," Elita said gesturing Chromia to step away. She looked at Elita, then begrudgingly complied.

"Take them to Camp #4 in Iacon. Brig him. We'll discuss this when we get back," Prime said as a Seeker grabbed the groggy mech's arm. "Take all of them," he said.

The groggy mech staggered along heading with his two companions for the bridge that erupted nearby. As they left, Prime turned to the others. "Blow this place up."

The others nodded, then turned to comply. The femmes would enjoy it more than anyone else there.

-0-Camp Mercy #4, Autobot Mission HQ, Iacon, Cybertron

"Why do you want to talk to someone in authority?" the security chief asked.

"We want to know what's going on here. Why are the Autobots here? What happened to Megatron," the smaller mech of the three explained.

"This is a mission by Optimus Prime to assist the population here. We're on a humanitarian mission. Megatron isn't here. Starscream and the Seekers have come to our side because Megatron put a death order on them. Soundwave is in charge because Prime captured Shockwave."

They stared at the security chief for a moment, then glanced at each other. A brief internal conversation was held, then the leader turned to the chief. "We want to speak to Prime."

He considered the three, then nodded. "Come on in. Leave your guns here."

It would take a while for them to remove all the weapons they carried on their bodies. When they followed onward, a nicely large pile of mayhem was laying on a table in the security building.

-0-Out there

A fire blazed as the installation was destroyed. They searched for any sentient alien life that might be there and found none. This installation skewed toward food and fuel with the odd species on display for the tourists. Prime watched, then took a message. Turning to Ironhide and Blackjack, he gave them his orders. "Take the others out. Find anything in captivity and bring it back in a habitat. I don't want anything left behind. Destroy the installations when the aliens leave. Then come to Iacon."

They nodded, then watched as Prime called a bridge. He walked into it and it disappeared. Turning to the others who were watching as well, Blackjack and Ironhide walked to the ships to leave for their next target. "Come on. Let's go. Who knows what's needing us ahead?" Blackjack said grimly as he entered Kup's ship with Ratchet following.

They would lift off in moments.

-0-In the Command Center, Camp Mercy #4, Autobot Mission Center, Iacon, Cybertron

They walked in with the security guard, then paused as he walked to Prowl of all mechs to explain their presence. Prowl stared at them a moment as if to try to remember an old faded memory. He nodded to the security guard who turned to them. "Come on in." Then he turned to walk back to his job.

The three watched him go, then walked to the center table. "How are you, Prowl?" the biggest mech asked. "Long time no see."

"I am aware that I've seen you somewhere but I don't recall it," Prowl said warily. Paragon who was nearby walked to stand next to him, the two nearly sibling in resemblance of each other.

"We want to talk to Prime," the smaller mech said.

"A lot of individuals want to speak to him. Specify your need and I will try to arrange it," Prowl replied crisply.

The big mech grinned. "Still all business," he said. "Tell him Raptor of Praxus wants to say hello."

The lights came on in Prowl's memory annex. He stared at the big mech, then nodded. "Prowl to Prime."

"Prime here."

"You need to come to HQ in Iacon. Someone is here to speak to you," Prowl replied.

"I'm in the camp. I'm on my way. Prime out."

It was silent a moment, then Prowl nodded to the chairs. "Have a seat."

"Don't mind if I do," the smaller mech said as he pulled one out. They sat, the three of them, then grinned at Prowl who stood staring at them without a word.

"Still a mech of few words I see," the smaller mech said conversationally.

Paragon snorted, then the sound of heavy treads could be heard coming into the room. They glanced as the imposingly elegant figure of Optimus Prime entered the room. He walked toward the group, then stopped short. Surprise lit up his features. The biggest mech stood, then extended his servo. "General Raptor reporting for duty, Prime. Took us a while but we're here."

Prime gripped the big mech's servo, then nodded. "I am sure there's a story to it."

Raptor grinned, then nodded. "There is."

"I have one for you first, General. Please … have a seat."

Raptor nodded, then sat again as Prime took a seat across from them. "I have a story that you might find hard to believe but every word I tell you is true."

-0-A half joor later …

They stared at him, their auras stirred into big turmoil at the news. They glanced at each other a moment, then the little mech leaned forward. "Is it possible for you to call them here? I am unable to process your information without visual data, Optimus."

Optimus nodded, then glanced at Prowl. "Already done," Prowl replied. As he spoke heavy treads indicated another big mech coming onto the command deck. He walked toward the table, then paused. Staring at the mechs sitting there who began to rise in surprise themselves, he looked at Prime. Prime sat back, then grinned. "Surprise," he said.

Raptor stood, then stepped forward, pausing when he reached Blackjack. He put his servos on the shoulders of his son, his optics looking at him with incredulity. "Blackjack. **You slagger! You made it!**"

Blackjack looked into the optics of his father as his helm spun. Standing at the table staring at him were two more mechs he never expected to see again this side of the Matrix. His ada, Turbine and his grandatar, Hard Drive stood there, their familiar features and warm energetic aura as present as ever. He stared at them, then his huge father, a mech so solid and larger than life that he never really accepted that he could be dead even when it seemed the only logical outcome. "Atar," he said before he grabbed Raptor and squeezed. They hugged and hugged, then Blackjack moved to his ada and grandfather.

For a moment, the crew on the deck enjoyed the incredible pleasure, then Prowl grinned. "It's your job to explain this, Blackjack," he said as he reached into his hold and pulled out a baby lying half asleep in a Seeker bag. A cherry hat adorned his little helm. He held the infant out.

"What is this?" Raptor asked as he looked at the infant. Prowl held the baby out to him so Raptor took him gently. Turning to Blackjack who looked almost disheveled with emotion, they waited.

"Well … it's a long story, Atar," Blackjack began.

-0-TBC 7-2-15 **edited 7-2-15**

NOTES:

ELS: privateer- fancy for pirate. Sometimes privateers are granted licenses from governments to go raid shipping of their enemies. Common practice during the 1700-early 1800's on the sea between Europe and the Americas.


	499. Chapter 499

The Diego Diaries: Surprise (dd4 499)

-0-HQ, Iacon, Cybertron

"It's a long story, Atar," Blackjack said as he stared at his family. "Where's Amma?" he asked as he glanced at Hard Drive.

"Delphi's on the far side of The Rim doing special ops with his group. They're working with city-formers getting them into other dimensions and looking for strays. He's got a lot of civilians on those ships and they're waiting for a better life," Turbine said.

"How many? The civilians," Prowl said with a slight jar. He looked at Turbine. "For statistical purposes."

"Millions," Turbine replied. "Don't worry. They're being cared for and they're safe for now."

Prowl looked relieved for a moment. "Good." Prime nodded in relief as well.

Raptor looked at the infant in his servo, then glanced at Prowl. "What is this, Prowl? A grandson or a son of yours?"

Blackjack snorted, then laughed aloud. "No, though Prowl does claim that he's just a loaner," he replied as Prowl nodded, mouthing the words, 'they all are'. "That's the youngest son of Ratchet and Ironhide."

They turned to him with surprise. "There are **infants?**"

"You will need a calculator for the next part, Raptor," Prowl said dryly. He grinned. "I will admit, that is one handsome infant."

"Look, Raptor. He has letters or something on his little wings," Hard Drive said as he peeked into the little bag. "Here," he said taking the baby who was wide awake and staring at the strange yet oddly familiar mechs with a solemn expression. Hard Drive gently extracted the baby, then set him gently on his tiny peds on the table.

Prowler stared up at the familiar strangers, his little wings ruffling as they sought data that he was too young to acquire. He looked at them, then the others. Pointing a finger, he looked at Optimus. "Towmiss? Why shes?"

Blackjack snorted. "That's a clue of a sort in case you didn't know it. There's a force of nature behind that statement."

"If you say so, son," Turbine said as he picked up the baby. "This is my … great grandson then?"

"One of them," Blackjack said. He glanced at Prowl. "When Ironhide and Ratchet are finished on the mission, I would like for them to come to here, Prowl, if they may."

"Consider it already done." Prowl grinned slightly. "I am after all, Prowl."

"That you are, Prowler. We have a lot to learn about things. Where are you based? Surely, you aren't based here," Hard Drive asked.

Prowl glanced at Prime, then grinned slightly once more. "No. We aren't."

-0-A joor later

Ironhide and Ratchet walked off the bridge after being recalled from the mission. It had concluded and behind them three destroyed installations would no longer scavenge their people for tech again. Or anyone else either. There were 45 Cybertronians recovered, none of them in the same condition as the first. They were being held for transfer as they had already been sold to others. That location was now in the databanks and thus, the mission to end slavery in the quadrant was expanded. They would have to track more and more individuals and take them down. None of the recovered were the families of Bos, Reflector and Co-D.

Yet.

Hope dies last.

They walked through the crowded city-former heading through the bustling workers for the HQ. They would bring good news for another part of their colony. They had recovered ten Hu-An as well.

Entering the facility, they turned to walk to the command table that seemed to be surrounded by big gnarly mechs and Autobots. Blackjack turned to them, then smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Had to do your job for you," Ironhide said with a grin, then he paused. Freezing in place, he stared at three mechs who stared at him with emotional optics. They were the moon and stars of his life, his amma and appas. His amma was holding Prowler who was smiling at the big mechanism who smiled back. Then Turbine saw Ironhide and Ratchet. "**Ironhide!**" he cried out.

"**Atar … what the frag is this**?" Ironhide managed.

"Do I really need to tell you?" Blackjack asked with a grin.

Raptor turned, covered the distance between them and embraced his grandson. He lifted Ironhide from the floor as he hugged him, then set him down. "Ironhide … **you're alive."**

Ironhide stared at him, then the other two. "What are you **doing** here? How did you **live**? I was there. **Nothing** lived. Much."

"We heard about the cotillion here and decided to come along for the fun. We had no idea that Prime had done this. We're as surprised as you. As for how we lived? We were on the other side of the Empire when The Fall came. We were trapped so we went about making a secured area and helping our people. That got us hooked into the city-formers and the Knights. We have been rescuing and securing both them and our people ever since." He turned to Prime. "We looked for the AllSpark there but didn't find it out our way," Raptor replied.

Prime nodded. "We have it at our colony site."

The three turned to Prime. "Then you have a secured base elsewhere. Command us, Prime. We are here to serve," Hard Drive said as the other two nodded.

"First, you and your people go to Mars and get settled. Eat and get detailed, play with the babies, then come back here to assist. Right now, your family needs a reboot," Prime said with a grin.

Turbine who had picked up Prowler smiled. "I want to see the infants. All of them."

"Then you will," Ratchet said with a grin. "You will need a big lap."

"That's what we heard," Raptor said with a grin.

-0-Through a bridge, darkly

They walked through the bridge at Camp Mercy #4, then exited at the bridge room in The Fortress. Nodding to the staff who did double takes at the newcomers, all of whom bore the same face but for Turbine, they headed onward. That big mech looked a lot like them but was still different enough to look separate. They walked together to the stairs, Turbine still carrying Prowler who sat on his arm poking at an old bayonet wound in his chassis.

Up they went, through the rec room and out to the courtyard. Bantering with the oldsters, they continued toward the street to pause on Fortress Road to take a gander around. They stood together, three newbies staring at an astonishing sight. The airfield was still busy with refugees coming in from the mass rescue starting to wind down. Ratchet and Ironhide who carried a running tally inside because they were general officers grinned. "We nearly have 2.1 million rescues here," Ratchet said.

"Wow," Hard Drive said. "What about bad actors?"

"They're coming last," Ironhide said. "We're going to kick their afts shortly. They're pooled out there together. We're bringing them in a part at a time."

"Smart move. We had a lot of trouble with high castes," Turbine said. "High castes and gangsters. Seemed the same thing to me."

"What did you do about them, Appa?" Ironhide asked his grandpa who he knew had a tolerance level for slaggery that was non-existent.

"We would pull the leader out of whatever group it was and slap the slag out of them. We had limited everything but slag," Hard Drive said. He glanced at Ironhide. "I don't suppose Prime would approve?"

"Probably not," Ratchet said as he hugged Hard Drive's shoulders.

"It's a pity," he replied with a grin.

"Did you ever pull rank?" Ratchet asked as they crossed the road to head for the Tower District.

"Nope." Raptor grinned. "Should have. They could see the tats and it didn't slow them down."

"We had Caste Court a short time ago. Ironhide and Blackjack looked suitably scary," Ratchet replied as they continued onward.

"I wish I was there," Raptor said with a grin. "We seemed to have missed the fun stuff."

"That's alright. The Festival of Primus is in 13 orns. You didn't miss that," Ratchet replied.

"Oh frag. That's amazing. With the AllSpark and all. Where do you keep it? Underground?" Turbine asked. That mech was deeply religious, sort of Prowl-esque and a member of a small but incredibly influential sect and clan.

"In a temple, Amma," Ironhide replied.

Turbine stopped dead in his tracks. "What sort of Temple? Like the one at Simfur or something different?"

"Identical to Simfur," Ironhide replied.

"I have to go there.** Now**," Turbine said as Ratchet grabbed his arm.

"Let's go," Ratchet said with a grin. Then he turned Turbine to walk back to the corner to cross. The others watched, then turned to follow. In the distance glittering in the sunlight of mid day, the roof of the Temple of Simfur could be seen around the towers and buildings of an incredible cityscape. They walked along passing through crowds of newbie settlers and old timers some of which were steering the refugees here and there. They reached the Temple District and followed the wall toward the big open gates. The Temple was huge, rising upward inside, set back from the gates with immaculate 'gardens' and pathways that led to other places beyond.

Turbine stood by the gateway, then bowed at the waist. He held the pose a moment, then arose with a twirly-opticed Prowler clinging to him tightly. He looked at the baby, then grinned. "Sorry, infant. There are some things that have to be done." Glancing at the others, he grinned, then turned to walk inside.

Raptor stared at the doorway and his bond walking up the winding path to the great staircases ahead. He looked at Ironhide. "I'll be fragged. This is the image of the real one."

"This has all the relics and most of the priests," Ironhide said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Come on. We better catch up."

"Your old ada is going to make thanks right now," Raptor said as he followed his own father into the gateway and beyond. They passed others standing or sitting on benches, all of them lost in their own reveries. The copper sheets that held names of those missing or known dead were more numerous than the four in the beginning. They glinted in the sunlight as individuals consulted them for family and friends. They walked through respectfully silent in deference to the others, some of whom were upset and needing solace.

Turbine reached the stairs, then walked up pausing at the top. When the others arrived, he turned to walk across the plaza to pause again in front of the doors. They were gigantic and he looked at them with incredible emotion. He turned to the others. **"This is so wonderful! I don't know what to say! I never expected this, Ironhide!"**

Ironhide nodded. "It's okay, Amma. Let's go inside and you can make your prayers and thanks. We all can," he said as emotion crept up on him too.

The others nodded, then followed Turbine as he walked to the doors. Pausing there to bow again, he entered with the others trailing along behind. Turbine was from a small sect that had been part of the vanguard that had broken the chains of their first oppressors eons of eons ago. They were tied to Primus more directly than most and even though it didn't translate into caste status per se among all of them, they were highly respected as a group. They were often the group that priests were drawn from, so highly motivated were they to serve The People and their ideals. Turbine was an outlier. He belonged to this small group and was high caste anyway. Sometimes the urge to serve in a humble way could trump even great fortune.

Turbine was such a mech. Along with the good natured Hard Drive and Delphi who themselves were from fabled military families as well as his own family still missing and whereabouts unknown, Turbine and Raptor agreed to raise their infants in the manner dictated by Primus.

All **were** one. No ifs, ands or buts.

He stepped inside and looked around, Prowler mimicking him as he sat on the big mech's arm. They walked forward, then paused at the bannister that ran around the area that housed the upper story of the AllSpark. It hung in suspension of some kind unknown, turning slightly in the well lit space that was its alone. Down below on the floor beneath it was the shimmering energy of the Well of AllSparks. A soft white mist hung over it, the undulating blue surface under it hypnotic. It as dark around the complex. The strategic lighting set off the relics incredibly well making the experience feel warm and holy.

Turbine gripped the railing, then turned to the others. **"IT'S HERE! PRIME FOUND IT! HE FOUND THE ALLSPARK, RAPTOR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!"**

Raptor squeezed his shoulders. "Your prayers will do, Turbine."

"**WE HAVE TO HELP OUR PEOPLE! WE HAVE TO DO ALL WE CAN!"** Turbine said. He was overwhelmed. First, his family was restored. Prime was a miracle with the evidence all around them and now this. It was as surreal a moment as any of them had had in the lifetime of stars.

"Come on, Turbine. Let's go down and pay our respects," Hard Drive said.

Turbine who was blinking back tears nodded, then turned to walk down the stairs. He gripped Prowler close to him as he descended, then walked to the edge of the Well. He knelt, bowed his helm and prayed. It would be the first time that one of his sect had done so before the relics in a genuine temple since the Fall of Cybertron.

-0-TBC 7-3-15 **edited 7-24-15**

NOTES:

ESL: to jar someone is to jolt them. its also another world for movement out of shock or surprise

NOTES ON Turbine:

I am extending the story back into the beginning. There will be connections here that will tie Ironhide's family and others into the beginning of their race. I love this fandom because its so enormous and so deep. Name another where their own particular vision has its own religion? The Pantheon is integral to the story and tying them in with real characters will not only define them but will demonstrate those parts of the story and their history better. HUGS!


	500. Chapter 500

The Diego Diaries: Surprise (dd4 500)

NOTE TO READERS: This is our fourth time at part 500. :D I wish to thank you for coming along. I never intended this to go this way but you never drive your story by yourself. I am sitting in a hammock in my backyard under my big trees with my two dogs and two cats lounging around. I am writing this for you. Take care out there and have a wonderful weekend no matter where you are in the world. Know you're loved. -ME

-0-In a Temple on Mars

They waited along with Alor who had joined them joyfully as Turbine went through his prayers saying them softly for everyone, everywhere, in every form and dimension known and unknown in the inscrutable majesty of the Thinking of The One. The sect he belonged to organized not long after the War of the Primes and the subsequent end of the Age of Primes following the time those holy beings had lived and worked directly in and on this dimensional plane. Following The Beginnings with the aid of the Triptych Mask seeking out and recording all manner and form of life everywhere, the start of life on Cybertron commenced. In that beginning, a group gathered to honor Primus and out of that, the Disciples of Primus was born.

Through the Great Cataclysm into the Age of Origins, the peaceful prayerful sect though small was of great import into forming the philosophy of all being one and making it an important part of their cultural and religious point of view. Though they never were many, their impact was enormous, though most were thought to perish in The Fall. They underpinned the philosophy of the Primus Peace Mission and the Knights of Cybertron. The Circle of Light drew their inspiration from their books and ideals, those that still survived.

Turbine's family had belonged to that group from the beginning and as a consequence, every infant in their family had grown up to reject the concept of caste and functionalism even though they occupied the top rung in their society as a family. They used their wealth and influence to help others as best they could, passing that thinking on to every generation of their family in turn. It wasn't in keeping with the Will of Primus and the Teachings of The One that everyone, everywhere no matter who and what they were weren't equal. They were.

**All** were one.

Turbine stood up, then turned with a look of contentment. "This place is wonderful. I will utilize it to help with All That Is as best I can."

"That's good for us all, Turbine," Hard Drive said. "Are you ready to go?"

"To see more infants? I am," Turbine said with a big smile. "Lead on, Ironhide and Ratchet."

The two turned with a grin and walked back to the door, the others following. As they did Prowler weighed in with his own philosophy: "Is you shes okay? I okay. You shes okay?"

They were.

-0-At RTR Tools, 35761 First Level, Praxus Business Plaza, Metroplex Highway 2, Autobot City, Mars, Postal District 1

Ravel smiled as two very happy Wreckers walked out the door with tool kits for their specialized guns that had been created just for them to meet their exact specifications. It was what they did better than anyone else. The mechs who were dazzled went out and after showing them to their peers and family, a couple of dozen orders came flooding in as a result. That is how it was at RTR Tools. Once seen and touched, there was nothing else even close. Ravel turned, then paused. Ratchet was calling him. For a moment he listened, then turned to Tie Down who was grinding the edge on a very long sword by hand. "Tie, Ratchet wants us to get the infants and meet him at the house. Apparently, some of Ironhide's relatives have been recovered."

Tie glanced up sharply, then smiled. "This is wonderful, Ravel. Let's shut things down for a bit then."

They worked together to bank everything in their specialized smelters, to put the tool blanks among those in progress and to place the sword into a bath of minerals that would polish its blade until it was almost too bright to look at without specialized optics. They shut the door, put up a sign that they were out for a bit, then left.

-0-On the way to The City again a bit later

"Where we go, Amma?" Orion was sitting on Ravel's arm pointing out things and babbling like the happy infant that he was. He was delighted to be with the family and ready for anything they wanted to do. He was the consummate team player.

"We're going home, infant. Time to meet someone," Tie said as he held Praxus and Hero.

"Who, Appa?" Hero asked.

"Some mechs who are very special," Tie said with a smile.

-0-At the apartment

The three walked around marveling at the quality of the apartment and how everyone was eligible for one like it especially if you had a butt load of kids. Pictures of the infants and 'the dog' were admired as the grandgenitors waited on pins and needles. A rap on the door drew Ratchet. He opened it and smiled. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked as he was swarmed by ammas and appas of his own.

"We were having tea, you rascal," Docker said before she turned to see the three standing in the living room with big smiles. **"RAPTOR! TURBINE! HARD DRIVE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE AND WHERE IS DELPHI!?"**

Hugs and babble proceeded as Ratchet stood by the door grinning. It didn't get better than this as Chan, Ratchet, Corr and Docker made re-acquaintances with the other side of the Fam. As he stood watching Ironhide beam like a trillion watt bulb with his own genitors, the door opened again. Ratchet opened it further, then grinned. It was going to get better immediately.

"Here we are, Ratchet. Who is here?" Ravel asked sweetly as he put Orion down. Hero and Praxus ran in behind that mite as Tie Down followed. The infants ran into the room, then slid to a halt. Atar was there along with Appa Blackjack or Ba-Ba as Orion would say and Amma Alor aka Lo-Lo. There were also three others, two of them looking intensely or less so like their Atar than seemed reasonable.

Orion looked from one to the other, then to the ones he knew, then back to the others. He walked closer, then put his tiny servos on his tiny Ironhide-esque hip structures. **"ADA! WHO THE SHES?!"**

It was as if a spell were broken as new ammas and appas grabbed up the bounty. Raptor held Orion up, then looked at Ironhide with delight. **"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU DID!"**

"That's the idea. I wanted them to all be handsome," Ratchet said proudly.

Ironhide and Blackjack glanced at each other, then grinned. Alor slapped them both in the back of the helm. "Slaggers."

"They protesteth too much," Ratchet said. "Tell me these infants aren't the handsomest slaggers in the universe."

"You won't hear it from me," Raptor said as he kissed Orion's cheek.

"How many are there and what are the names of these infants so I can memorize this now?" Hard Drive said as he held Hero. She looked at him with interest, then looked at Ratchet. "Ada? Who are these mechs?"

"Those are your ammas and appas. Your atar's ammas and appas," Ratchet said feeling tired immediately at the futility of explaining more of their rather full family tree to infants. "This is Appa Raptor. This is Amma Turbine. This is Appa Hard Drive. They are your atar's family," Ratchet said pointing to Ironhide as he tried to keep it simple.

Hero nodded. "Amma Turbine. Appa Raptor. Appa Hard Drive."

She got a standing ovation. Praxus who wanted some of that action smiled. "Amma Raptor. Appa Turbine. Amma Hard Drive."

Snickers were had. Ovations were made. Pumps were primed. Prowler looked at the three, then pointed. "You, Amma. You amma. You Appa. You Appa. You Amma," he said pointing to two of them twice for reasons no one had the nerve to ask. Then he smiled like a jack-o-lantern. Love bloomed everywhere.

Orion who was watching them decided it was his turn to be basted in the esteem of others. He smiled like a giant pac man, then pointed. "You, Appa Pap-Tow... Cat-Poo," he said pointing at Raptor who when he heard it would resolve to get it tattooed into his armor when he got detailed later. He would too. Pap-Tow, not Cat-Poo once he googled it out of his newly downloaded data files. Then he would laugh uproariously.

"You, Boob-Tube," he said pointing at Turbine who nearly nosedived with laughter. Orion smiled brilliantly, then looked at Ratchet. **"AMMA BOOB-TUBE!"**

Ratchet snorted. "He's in speech therapy in school."

"He's just like Ironhide was. Does he have a glitch too?" Raptor asked.

Blackjack looked at him. "Since when?"

"Since we kept him when you and Turbine were posted to the Rim," Raptor said. "He began to talk odd ball, then it snapped over."

"How long did it take?" Ironhide asked trying to remember it.

"Only a few decaorns. You fell down the stairs at the country house and it sort of fixed itself. You always were a bold little slagger," Raptor said with a grin.

"You never told **us**," Blackjack asked with a slight miffy tone.

"You never asked," Raptor said with a grin. "It was over really fast. It was so cute I sort of missed it after a while."

Turbine nodded, then grinned at Orion. "Continue, infant."

Orion smiled, then looked at Appa Hard Drive. "Who you?" he asked again.

"Appa Hard Drive," Turbine said with a look of wonderment on his handsome face.

"Appa … Appa," Orion said as he mulled over the sounds. "Appa Ho-Ho Doo-Doo."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor burst into laughter. **"HO-HO DOO DOO! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

Orion stared at Raptor, then decided he was ten kinds of OK. Grinning broadly, he looked at the others. "Appa Cat-Poo funny."

That is when they all lost it. That was also when the door opened again. Infants poured in like clowns piling out of a tiny car. They entered, then halted, each bumping into the other. The room was filled with the usual suspects and three new ones. Sunspot stared at them, then Ratchet. "Ada, who is this?"

"These are the ammas and appas of your atar. This is Appa Raptor, Amma Turbine and Appa Hard Drive," Ratchet replied.  
They turned to look at the three newcomers, four growing infants with big smiles.** "HI, AMMA AND APPAS! I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD MORE UNTIL NOW!" **Sunspot said.

Raptor bent down and picked Sunspot up. "That makes two of us, grandson." He looked at the others, then leaned down and caressed their faces. "I love you. Remember that."

They smiled at him, then looked at Ratchet.** "WHAT NOW, ADA!?"** Sunspot asked as he burst with happiness.

"We go out to eat," Ratchet said with a grin. He pulled the door opened, then gestured. "Out. One and all."

They gathered infants, dogs and good cheer, then walked out the door to the hallway. It would take a while to reach their destination but when they got to Tower In The Sky in Terra, there would be several tables pushed together waiting for them.

-0-After a lot of settling …

They stared at each other, several new family members with infants sitting on their arms and others sitting around several tables pushed together.

"This place is lovely, Ratchet," Turbine said glancing around.

"There is one in another town, Iacon, that we're using to bring borderline 'Con garrison commanders across to the good side," Ratchet replied. "It's three stories too. When we came to this one for dinner one time, Orion decided to look over the railing on this floor and fell all the way to the first, fortunately into the water fountain."

The three blinked as they stared at Ratchet, then looked at Orion who was sitting on Raptor's arm. He looked at everyone, then smiled his biggest cheese-eating smile. Any attention was better than none in his book. Everyone laughed, then Ratchet stood. "I called for more family reinforcements."

Walking into the room, Bluestreak and the twinnies in arms along with Kaon running along beside appeared. Ratchet waved him over and they came. "This is Bluestreak, Prime and Prowl's son. This is Kaon, Uraya and Iacon, their infants. Bluestreak is bonded to our twins."

"Twins?" Turbine asked with a grin.

"We have four adult infants and I called them all to come. Did you see them?" Ratchet asked Bluestreak who helped portion out the infants even as he found a seat for himself.

"They're coming," Blue replied with a grin. "They were walking in when I was going up." As he spoke, four big good looking mechs walked through the door. Ratchet waved them over and they came. He turned to the three newbies. "These are our eldest … Springer and Drift. They're a bond. This is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, twins who are in a trine bond with Bluestreak. This is Ironhide's great grandatar, Hard Drive and his grandgenitors, Raptor and Turbine. His other great grand amma is Delphi and is still off world for now."

The adult mechs stared at the three newcomers and nodded. Then Raptor glanced at his father and his bond. "Prowl was right. I need an abacus."

-0-TBC 7-3-15 **edited 7-3-15**

NOTES:

Leoness: Softy sap? So am I. :D:D:D Hugs, Leoness!

Both guests: HUGS! There will be more reunions especially when the Cybertronians get to know about Mars and their families and friends in each place. :D I love putting broken things together. :D

Tomorrow is the Fourth of July for our country. I wish the best Saturday for everyone no matter where you are. Smooth sailing and love for all. Take care. More to come. :D Festival of Primus in 13 days. YIPEE!


	501. Chapter 501

The Diego Diaries: Surprise (dd4 501)

-0-In a restaurant in the sky

Raptor looked around as he held Orion in his arms. "This is an amazing place. Tell me about the colony."

"We're a cashless society. You work, you get ahead. If you have good reasons not to, you get ahead. If you goof off, you're on the street. Work is work, disability is work, raising youngsters or caring for someone hurt or old is work, being old and not wanting to work is work, the military is work and school is work. So is volunteering to do things for the colony. Some younglings have formed groups that do home visitations and work in the schools. They don't have 'jobs' per se, but they do this as their avocation and its accepted and appreciated. The Circle of Light raises a lot of fine younglings. A lot of individuals own their own businesses, many of them work in co-ops to do different things and its all good," Ratchet said. "Those who don't learn quickly. Those who can't see the inside of the jails and brigs."

"What a relief," Hard Drive said as he held a cup for Praxus who was sitting on the edge of the table smiling at him. He grinned back. Glancing at Ratchet, Hard Drive nodded. "I hate the idea that if you don't have shanix, you can't eat or live decently. A lot of mechs and femmes worked hard and still couldn't live well."

Ironhide nodded. "Everyone here gets a good home. High caste quality. We used to live underground until Optimus heard from the Pantheon during a Festival of Primus. Then we began to build up. Metroplex and Fort Max were the start and then there was no end to the work. Right now, we have about 500,000 without homes but last I heard they had opened three of the cities in the new construction and began to transfer families to their new homes."

"You have to go to Cybertron or into the Empire to see a city like this. You have cities, plural. I saw the city-formers west of The Fortress. You have them in districts too?" Hard Drive asked as he held Praxus on his lap. Praxus was bouncing up and down with his arms flung and his little face filled with happiness. Hard Drive hugged him, then sat him back down. They grinned at each other.

Turbine took a snapshot, then put his camera down on the table with a grin of his own. "Have to start an album somewhere."

"We'll download all our stuff, Amma," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You **will**," Turbine said with a grin. Waiters arrived and with assistance, everyone ordered. "This is unusual food, Ironhide. How is it possible to provision like this and where did 'shepherd's pie' come from. I have never heard of it until now."

"It's from the Pantheon, Amma. It has mashed potatoes and gravy on it," Ironhide said to general laughter. If it had dinner rolls in it also, it would be perfection to the big dude. "Trust us on this. A chef here has created a gigantic food database and took the food of the aliens on Earth, our allies and made Cybertronian equivalents. You will love it. As for the provisioning … this planet is almost 50% Class A and A- energon," Ironhide concluded.

They stared at him a moment. "You're kidding. Even Cybertron wasn't that prolific," Hard Drive said.

"Tell them about Gliese, Only One," Ratchet said with a grin as he pulled Co-D into his lap. That little mech grinned, then pulled Ratchet's arms around his body. Ratchet obliged happily.

Ironhide did. It was silent a moment. "Megatron is one poor dumb fragger," Raptor said with a grin.

"**APPA!"**

Raptor looked down at Orion who was looking up at him with a quizzical expression. "What, infant?"

"You camed here to the shes? You camed here to the doing? We here to doing." He looked at the others. "They camed to doing. We doing this," he said mimicking swimming. "We doing this," he said mimicking riding horses. "We doing this," he said mimicking driving his little cars. "I going to the doing with shes?" he asked looking at his great grandpa with his usual comical expression of intensity.

Raptor who was smiling from audial to audial glanced at Ironhide. "He's mine. I'm taking him home with me. I have spoken."

Laughter and prior claims were asserted including those by Drift and Springer as the food began to come. Sitting on his great grandfather's arm, Orion ate the food his great grand appa put into his little pie hole as the infant continued to explain the way things were and how it all fit to a totally enraptured elder.

"How are you doing?" Sideswipe asked Drift who was 'buttering' a 'dinner roll'.

Drift glanced at Sideswipe, then shrugged. "I'm good to go."

"What happened out there?" Sunstreaker asked even as he felt a huge sense of angst that he wasn't there himself.

"We were overrun. They can cloak everything," Drift said, then glanced at Raptor. "You don't have tech that can detect fully cloaked ships or soldiers do you?"

Raptor thought. "Not fully cloaked. Ships leave energy signatures that they never cloak. How can you? Does that help?"

Ratchet held his fork, then turned to Raptor. "That's a thought," he said. Pausing to contact Wheeljack, he fed him the comment, then rejoined. "Had to tell the mad scientists that remark. You never know."

"Wheeljack and Perceptor? Are they here?" Turbine asked with a grin.

"The ones and only. They have a sparkling now. They bonded with my help, my magical servos on assist to bliss as I call it," Ratchet said.

Three … two …

"You meddling where you don't belong you mean," Ironhide said.

"My track record is impressive by any standards. Prime and Prowl, Trailbreaker and Hound, Wheeljack and Perceptor … shall I continue?" Ratchet asked somewhat smugly.

"No, old mech. Hand me the salt shaker," Ironhide grumped with a grin.

"Please," Turbine said stepping on Ironhide's ped under the table.

He grunted at the pressure, then glanced at the disapproving stare of his only (present) and most beloved great amma. "Please," Ironhide said with a grin.

He caught slag for that as his amma grinned at him. He grinned back, then turned to his great grandfather. "We're going to have to have a poker party soon. We can have it at the man cave."

"What's a man cave?" Hard Drive asked with a grin.

"It's where mechs go to lie and eat ice cream. Or at least it seems so," Ratchet replied as he spooned food into Prowler's little pie hole. He grinned as he chewed, his little chevron sparkling with his pleasure.

"Let me have that infant please," Turbine said holding out his servos.

Prowler was placed there, his little wings ruffling in pleasure. "We haven't had a winged model in our family ever I believe. Right, Hardy?"

Hard Drive thought a moment, then nodded. "I don't recall one. Now we have two. We have a princess model too."

Hero smiled brilliantly, then looked at the tiny bit of dinner in her little servos as she was overcome with shyness when everyone turned to look at her. She was sitting on the table edge beside Drift who was giving her food off his plate.

"Little femmes are cute," Drift said with a grin.

Hero looked up at him with a beautiful smile. "I'm the only femme but Amma Docker," she said glancing down the table to Docker who sat beaming back at her. "Two," she said holding up two digits.

"Little femme is a good mathematician," Raptor said with warmth. "You said they go to school?"

"All of them but the grown up younglings," Ratchet said. "We have mandatory school here for everyone sub adult. There is education of all kinds including University for everyone."

"Yeah," Springer said with a smirk. "Ironhide is Secretary of the Unified School Board. He takes the notes."

Laughter greeted that as everyone glanced at Ironhide. He sat with a smug grin. "Can't make me feel bad. Ratchet killed that part of me a long time ago, shameless slagger."

Raucous laughter greeted that. Turbine put his ped on Ironhide's gently. "Did he hurt your little feelings?"

"Those are kaput too," Ironhide said with a grin. "I can see I'm outnumbered here. How about a little help, slaggers?" he said glancing at the others at the table.

"Now, now," Turbine said patting his servo. "You're always going to be my little bitty mech."

Laughter and hoots followed.

Uraya slid down, then ran around the table to pat Hero's ped. She looked at Springer with a smile. He glanced at the floor, then put Hero down. She took Uraya's servo, then the two ran to the now protected bannister to stare down at the fountain that was part of a waterfall design that began at their level. Iacon jumped down and ran to them. What the three little femmes didn't know as they pointed and talked was that they were on the sensor net of every adult in their party.

During dessert …

"This is amazing," Raptor said as he put down his fork at last. "Cherry pie is my new favorite."

"That's good stuff. What did you think about the shepherd's pie?" Ironhide asked.

"You're right about the potatoes and gravy," Raptor said with a grin. "I can't believe that energon can make so many good things and taste so different with each."

"Rampage is a caution," Springer said as he waited for the double take. It came from all three. "Rampage lives here, is the food genius of the colony, owns restaurants and bakeries, is bonded and has a son."

"No." -Hard Drive, Raptor and Turbine

"Yes," and nods -everyone including three of the kids who had no idea what anyone was talking about

Yum. Cherry pie.

"This place is strange to say the least," Hard Drive said with a grin. "Who else is here that will be a surprise?"

Ratchet turned to Turbine. "Heatout is here. I bet he would love to talk to you, Turbine."

Turbine glanced at Ratchet. "**He is**? I would **love** that."

Ratchet grinned, then looked at Hard Drive. "You wouldn't guess who's here, Hardy. Kup is."

All three newbies grinned. "That old mech is here?" Hard Drive replied.

Ratchet nodded. "So is someone else from the old orns. Hercy is here."

It was silent a moment, then Raptor and Turbine looked at Hard Drive with a grin. "Well, well, well," Raptor said. "This could be fun."

Hard Drive who was beginning to grin nodded as well. "It will be nice to see that recruit again."

It was silent in the room a moment, then Sideswipe leaned forward to look down the table. "Recruit?" he asked with surprise.

Hard Drive looked back at Sideswipe. Then he nodded. "A pretty good recruit if I remember. Liked to fight."

"And kick," Springer said. "I think I still feel it in my shin."

Hard Drive chuckled. "He always was a hard helmed youngling."

It was silent a moment, then Sideswipe looked down the table again. "Youngling?" he asked with incredulity in his voice. "How the frag old **are** you anyway?"

Raptor grinned, then looked at Sideswipe with amusement. "You would need a really, really big abacus."

-0-Stepping out with the Fam

Ratchet stood on the sidewalk watching as the doors opened and closed to let out bits and scraps of the family. When they were completely out of doors, they turned to him for some reason. He blinked, then grinned. "I suppose you want to go and lie down maybe?"

"Frag no," Raptor said. "We need to dance. This is celebration time, youngling." He turned to Ironhide. "What about this man cave, infant?"

Ironhide grinned. "Its pretty nice but there's no dance floor."

"What about Club Cybertron? I saw it when we passed," Turbine said.

"What about the infants?" Hard Drive said as he grinned at Iacon and Uraya who were sitting on his arm. They grinned back.

"We can take them to the Military Daycare Center in the Central Labor Hall for a little while," Sunstreaker said with a grin. These ammas and appas were shaping up to be fun.

Everyone glanced at everyone else, then followed as Ratchet led the way to the plaza where Metro Station-Terra #2 was located. It would be a short hop to Central Labor Station #3 and the Day Care Center that operated round the clock for soldiers and their families.

-0-Moments later …

They entered Club Cybertron pausing in the entry to look around the huge, just expanded facility. The lobby was as beautiful as the bar was on Cybertron and the bar inside, the first thing you saw when you came there was three times bigger the original now. They had overtaken a couple of buildings on both sides and built back into their rear lot area to make a facility that could hold the demand.

"This is slagging awesome, son," Raptor said to Blackjack who was smiling from audial to audial.

"Glad you like it. Let's get a drink," 'Jack said leading the way to the bar. They all sidled up and gave their orders to one of the four bartenders who were busy with patrons.

Beyond the bar was the huge lounge that was three times bigger and as comfortable as ever. Along the walls were the benches the place furnished for the kibitzer and the bachelor on the make. Tables were mostly filled as around the walls monitors played various things including programming from Earth. A rugby game was going great guns on one big screen as players from the Autobot Amateur Rugby League watched together. The other many huge monitors in the lounge played other things as well with the sound muted.

Well beyond the big lounge and bar area was the huge dining room and in a corner, a fireplace that was self contained. One could eat and watch a fire at the same time. It was great. Raptor took his high grade and clicked the glass against that of everyone around him. He sipped the potent liquor, then sighed. "This is amazingly good."

"All of it is, Atar," Blackjack said with a grin. "Let's find tables," he said as he turned to lead the group into the room. They followed him to an area with three big empty tables. As he began to push them together, Raptor paused. Sitting nearby at their usual tables, Barricade, Scorponok, Blind Spot and Turmoil watched them without expression.

"What the frag," Raptor whispered as he paused.

-0-TBC 7-4-15 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, AMERICA! HAPPY SATURDAY, EVERYONE ELSE!** -Me **edited 7-21-15**

ESL: beaming: slang for smiling with great love and admiration.


	502. Chapter 502

The Diego Diaries: Surprise (dd4 502)

-0-In the bar lounge at Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They paused, then turned to stare at the mechs sitting at their usual table against the far wall. Blackjack touched his father's arm. "They have day privileges. If they blink wrong, they die."

Raptor glanced at the others, then nodded. "I'm in favor of the 'die' part. If there's ever a vote, call me."

Ratchet snickered. "I will," he said as he sat. The others sat around him, the three newbies still heightened by the proximity to evil nearby.

"How did you get those slaggers?" Hard Drive asked.

"Turmoil and Blind Spot tried to hold a migration hostage. They were overthrown by their own crews. Barricade and Scorponok were abandoned by Megatron on Earth and we rounded them up. They're just a few," Alor said. "We also have Sentinel, Proteus, Decimus, Ratbat, Burris and the Decepticon Justice Division on ice as the humans say, among others."

Three mechs blinked. "The D.J.D? When?"

"When the slaggers came to collect sparks in a migration. The lot are in storage in the security section of the Hospital. Their turbofox sparkeater is currently molecules bobbling around in the center of a star and Black Shadow himself is also in storage with the others as well," Blackjack said with no small satisfaction. "He came to collect sparks and got collected."

"We also have all the Stunticons. Who can forget Motormaster? Please," Alor said with a grin.

"Prime's been very busy," Raptor said with a smile. "I always knew he was The One."

"In eleven orns, the Festival will commence and we'll find out how we're doing. The Pantheon is much pleased so far," Alor said with a grin. "So am I."

"I don't have complaints," Raptor said with a grin. "Tell me," he said as the waiters brought drinks. "What'll be our role? We're here to serve and will bring our troops over at his command."

"We have a standing professional army. Its 'work'," Blackjack said with a grin. "You can work on the general staff. I know Prime will include all of you. We'll get your housing sorted out. Until then you can stay with us."

Alor nodded. "The closer the better," he said. "We'll get with the Housing Authority tomorrow and put you in for an apartment as close to us as possible. We have a lot of infants to take care of."

Springer nodded. "I get dibs on Orion."

"When are you going to spawn your own Wrecker?" Alor asked with a grin. "Inquiring minds and all ..."

"What's stopping **you**?" Springer asked with a grin.

Alor considered that, then glanced at Blackjack with a grin. "Nothing."

"You throwing down a challenge, old mech?" Blackjack asked with mock outrage.

"I wouldn't be unhappy," Hard Drive said with a grin. "I'm sort of partial to infants that look like Ironhide."

That got the laughter it deserved as Ironhide preened. "I am a handsome slagger aren't I? I think I'm seeing this handsome face all over the place lately."

"No argument from me, Only One," Ratchet said as the high grade buzz began to settle in his tanks. "I sort of find you handsome and debonair."

A quick internal scan defined debonair. Hard Drive laughed aloud. "I love ya, Ironhide, but debonair? That's kinda stretching it for a chaos bringer don't you think?"

"I don't know, Appa. I have been known to knock back a martini or three. By the way, poker at my man cave tomorrow night if we're still here," Ironhide said with incredible satisfaction. He looked at Tie Down and Ravel who were smiling happily. "Would you two mind if I removed the wall between your locker and mine to expand it? I was even thinking about yours, Ada. We can make a real casino in there."

Ravel laughed, then nodded. "If we can store everything in them into one corner, we agree."

Ironhide nodded with a grin, then glanced at his ada.

Alor snorted, then grinned at his son who had somehow suddenly become an infant again with his remarks. "I can't say no to my little sparkling, can I?"

Laughter greeted that as Ironhide preened again. "Putty in my servos."

Slag greeted that as the next round came. They took it into servo and relaxed. "This is a nice place, Ironhide. I remember it in Iacon but not this big or nice."

"They just expanded it. This is sort of the HQ for the younger set on the weekend," Ironhide explained. He felt almost giddy to have his beloved grandgenitors here and so did Blackjack who sat smiling.

"Weekend?" Hard Drive asked.

"The humans have a practice of working five orns, then taking two off for the 'weekend'. We work eleven and take three off. We had a vote," Blackjack explained.

"The count had only 12 out of more than a few million against it. Guess who was one of the twelve?" Ratchet asked.

"Ultra Magnus? Is he here? He wouldn't be in favor," Turbine said with a grin. "That mech is hardwired to work."

"Bingo," Ratchet said as the group laughed. "Magnus is the colonial city manager. He works in Metroplex. That's where city hall is for the colony. He's bonded to Arcee now."

"Really?" Turbine asked. "That's nice. They always were a good couple and chased around each others feelings. I do love Arcee and the femmes. All of them. Are they here too?"

Ravel nodded. "They are. They're so wonderful. I do love Chromia. When she comes in for a knife or tool, she is so knowledgeable. She's very sweet."

Everyone at the table grinned. "You're as lovely as you always were, Ravel. Only you would bring out the sweetness in Chromia. That is one kick aft femme," Hard Drive said with a grin.

Ravel flustered and would have blushed if he could have. "I think the femmes are so lovely."

Everyone grinned. Hard Drive nodded. "They **are** amazing. Speaking of amazing, I lost my kit in a battle. Do you and Tie still make things?"

"They are the finest practitioners of the art of making 'things' known to exist," Ratchet said grandly as the buzz settled over him. "Tell them what you need and they'll put you on the list."

"List?" Turbine asked with a grin.

"It's sort of orbiting Saturn now," Blackjack said. "Everyone found out these two were here doing their magic and the list of orders could circle this planet about three times."

Tie chuckled. "Tell us what you need and you get to jump the line. Family counts in our book."

They did. Shamelessly.

Nearby watching and listening, four Decepticon prisoners sat sipping the Cybertronian version of 'near beer'. Given their status as prisoners, they were forbidden to drink real high grade. They were allowed to drink what humans called 'near beer', a concoction that tasted like beer or high grade depending upon preference but didn't have the alcoholic content. It was devised during the odd period of Prohibition in America in the early 1900's. No matter how much you drank of this kind of high grade or beer, you didn't get drunk.

It was maddening to them.

"That's Hard Drive. That slagger's still alive. He and Hercy and Kup. Slaggers must have been in the fight against Unicron," Blind Spot said.

"At least the Quintessan War. I would like to know," Scorponok replied.

No one else said anything as they considered the group sitting across the room. Every time they turned around some new abomination showed up, some new thing to add to Prime's depth and strength. It was maddening. More leadership tended to translate into more troops, usually highly trained and seasoned. There was no way that Raptor and Hard Drive would come without them.

"This is getting to be tiresome," Scorponok replied. No one replied to him. They all knew what he meant.

Springer laughed at a joke, then paused. "We have a call. A brawl at Macadam's."

"That place is here?" Turbine asked with surprise.

Springer who had stood up nodded. "It is. Blurr re-started it here. The mini-cons like to go there and get loaded. They have a karaoke thing going on after 2000 hours on the T.M.C.. They're pretty loaded by then, the younger ones and it doesn't take much to set them off."

Drift rose, then the two excused themselves as they walked out to sprint to the brawl down the highway at the business plaza. The others watched them go, then Turbine grinned. "Tell me how you got the Wrecker chieftain and a very bad Decepticon-turned-Autobot to be your infants, Ratchet. I know this was your doing."

"Actually, Amma, Springer was **my** doing," Ironhide said with a tiny preen.

"It was. He thought he could fool me," Ratchet said with a smug grin of his own.

"He hasn't learned yet then," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"Nope," Ratchet replied.

"Springer was **my** recruit. You recruited Drift later," Ironhide said.

"He looked lonely as a mere son-in-law," Ratchet replied. "Seriously, Ironhide, the next time you adopt someone get me on board. I never say no."

"Twelve infants in five years ... we can tell that, Sonny," Chan said with a grin.

Laughter was had as that kindly little mech basked in the warmth of it. Ratchet beamed at his grandgenitor, then turned to the others. "That isn't the half of it. Here's what else Ironhide has to do because I, Ratchet, am a voodoo master."

Pause to parse voodoo. Grins were had by all.

"Please … do tell," Raptor said with a big smile.

"Ironhide is secretary of the Autobot City Unified School Board. Sunstreaker here," Ratchet said nodding to his grinning sonny down the row, "is Vice President. They're both immersed in the Infant Football League. Ironhide is president and both the twins are slagging fine coaches."

That was greeted with kudos and inquiries. New coaches appeared to be had.

Ratchet grinned. "There is also the Autobot Scouts," he began to a chorus of 'when is that going to happen?' and 'shut the frag up' from various interested parties. "Ironhide is Master of the Army and heads the Home Guard. Hercy is a master trainer along with Kup. You two need to see each other and catch up. They hang out at the Dai Atlas Dojo. There is also infant baseball called T-ball," Ratchet began.

"You dragooned us into that, Ada. I'm still feeling the burn," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe smirked.

"Burn then," Bluestreak said from Sideswipe's lap. He personally was dragooned all the time by the big front-liner himself and never complained from his favorite perch. "You both know you like it. By the way, when will it begin? I want Kaon and the girls to be on a team."

"When does it begin, Ada?" Sideswipe asked with a grin.

"Slag," Ratchet said. "I always have to do the work."

"You deserve it and you like it. Admit it, slagger," Ironhide said through narrowed optics.

"Frag you, Ironhide," Ratchet said through the buzz.

Laughter greeted that. Then Turbine glanced at Ironhide. "What you're saying then, Ratchet, is you're civilizing our little mech?"

"Oh yeah," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"He can try. I have a man cave. I, Ironhide have a man cave and you slaggers aren't allowed inside," he said as his optics bored into Ratchet.

"No 'girls' allowed?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Nope," Ironhide replied with his own smirk.

"Then I don't get to come then?" Turbine asked. "If you're an ada, you can't come?"

Ironhide glanced at his most beloved amma, then blinked. "You can come, Amma."

"What about me and Alor, Ironhide? We're adas too," Ravel said with a twinkle in his optics.

"You can come, Ravie. You and Ada," Ironhide replied.

"What about me, slagger? I'm an ada too," Ratchet said leaning on his elbows to close the gap between them.

"You're not allowed," Ironhide said as he felt the buzz too. They grinned at each other, then both sat back.

"I'm going to put both of you in the corner," Turbine said with a chuckle.

"I'd prefer to pat their servos," Ravel said with a grin. "Among other things."

Everyone turned to him, the sweetest little mech and grinned. "Tell us if you need an assist, Ravie," Raptor said.

Nearby getting up to leave the room, four Decepticons rose from their chairs. As they did others stepped into the room.

-0-TBC 7-5-15 **edited 7-21-15**

ESL: debonair: smooth and classy in manner and appearance.

Cary Grant was the poster child for debonair. Maurice Chevalier also. Classy, mannerly, smooth and able to do the right thing in a highly classy manner.

T.M.C. : Terran Military Clock, the agreed upon time for both planets to help the humans out. They have their own times and clocks and use them but tend to trend on the T.M.C. to make things easier all around.


	503. Chapter 503

The Diego Diaries: Home At Last (dd4 503)

-0-In the lounge of the bar at Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

At the door way pausing to look around the room, several bad actors from The Pit appeared. They were given limited day privileges from the prison and were followed by a hard core group of guards with orders to vaporize them at the slightest provocation. Given their new potential to be out and about, the prisoners knew that even if they blinked accidentally they would be deader than a door knob within nanoseconds.

Crossfire, Derelict, Chem-Birn, Target, A37 who leaned against the doorjamb with a grin and Sideways were the mechs who stood in the doorway checking out the room. Hard Drive looked over his shoulder to see them, then vented a soft whistle. "Why are those fraggers out of their cages?"

"Prime follows the law. The guards have orders to vaporize them if they act up and I have them carry armor piercing shells," Ironhide said with a frown. "Prime doesn't want to be like everyone during the Clampdown."

"He has a Matrix. I hope he knows what he's doing," Turbine said as he figured the angles of fire if there was a shoot out. He calculated how he would take out Derelict's optics and Target's shooting servo. He knew the other two were doing the same thing.

"They **are** frightening," Ravel agreed as Tie Down took his servo into his own. "I **will** protect you, Ravel," he said forcefully.

Ratchet looked at his father's determined face and felt his insides melt. "You're not in danger, any of you," he said as the alcoholic-type euphoria of his drinks evaporated inside. He could see it on the faces of the others as well.

Derelict and Target walked to the tables where the others sat and pulled chairs. The others at the door paused, then walked inside to sit. The number of guards with arms in servos was amazing as they found places around the room with clear lines of fire. Several mechs sitting around shooting the shit got up and moved away. The 'Cons watching them move grinned, then turned to each other.

A waiter pausing by the guards for instructions walked to the table and took their orders. Then he turned to walk to the bar to get them filled. It was intensely silent a moment, then the chat picked up again. No one took their optics off the incredible menace of the group by the wall but they turned back to their conversations nonetheless.

Raptor glanced at the others. "I love Prime. He's a good mech. What we can't do is allow their evil to trump his ethics."

Everyone nodded. "We had a Caste Court a while back," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Frag. We didn't get here soon enough," Turbine said with a grin. "Who was it for, what was it for and I am assuming you two were on the panel. You presided, correct?" he asked his son.

Blackjack nodded. "It was to enforce the end of the System here and it was against Traachon and Hobbes."

"Those two?" Hard Drive asked with surprise. "I figured them for the scrap heap a long time ago. Traachon should be for what he did to Xaaron and everyone else for that matter."

Raptor nodded. "We had trouble with them on the run. We were protecting settlements until they could gather and move onward. They had one and it was run by lows and mids. Those mechs and femmes did all the work. The high castes did all the leisure. Made me ashamed to be high caste once upon a time." He looked at his father. "He was at the Rammathus colony in that system."

Hard Drive nodded. "I wasn't there at the time. I was at Chiro II getting those slaggers to back off from our people there."

"I want all the stories," Blackjack said as Ironhide nodded.

"That's what man caves are for, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Slag right," Ironhide replied. "We need to throw a slagging big party for you three. We can use the main room at the Central Labor Hall. Everyone can come and say hello."

"Sounds good by me," Bluestreak said.

"Good because you're in charge of getting it together," Ironhide said with a grin. "I have spoken."

Slag met that remark as more drinks came. Nearby watching with little comment, a passel of Decepticons sat like statues. Then Turmoil got up and turned to walk from his table. A guard stepped in front of him. "Trouble will be the last thing you do," he said.

Turmoil looked at him with his featureless, emotionless face. "I am aware of that."

The guard stepped back, then Turmoil passed walking around the others toward the table where Ratchet and the family sat. As he did more than a dozen optics there were upon him, calculating how to kill him if he made the wrong move. He knew that himself. He paused, then pulled a chair from a nearby table. Sitting, he looked one from the other for a moment. "Hello, Raptor. Long time no spar."

"I see you underestimated the Prime." Raptor looked and sounded casual to anyone who didn't know him well but he was ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Turmoil chuckled humorlessly. "What makes you think that it's over between us?"

"Your incarceration perhaps," Raptor replied. He grinned. "Maybe it's the battalion of guns pointing at your head."

"Don't stop on account of me," Turmoil said sitting back to relax. "You probably have a lot to talk about."

"What about you and Maelstrom?" Ratchet asked. "Have you caught up?"

"His brother is here?" Turbine asked.

"Yeah. The femmes took him out. He has a glass jaw. Ask Chromia," Ironhide said with a grin.

"He never was too swift, my brother," Turmoil said calmly. "What does Prime have in mind for us? Does he really think he can hold us forever?"

"If he can't we'll put you down ourselves," Raptor said darkly.

"We can always secure you in permanent stasis if you can't either rehab or behave," Ratchet said.

"How does that separate you from the other slaggers, high tone Autobot?" Turmoil asked, doing what he was famed for, preying on someone he considered weaker than him. He was smart and insidious, this one.

"What makes you think we'd tell Prime?" Ratchet asked to be ornery.

Turmoil nodded. "Sounds Decepticon to me."

Ratchet shrugged. "Don't test us."

"Thanks for the intel," he said standing up. He walked back to his table and sat. The conversation picked up along with laughter among the mechs.

Raptor stared at him, then sat back. "Remind me to always pack a gun."

"You clank when you walk as it is," Turbine said with a grin. Laughter greeted that and they settled back into conversation. At the other table, they did as well. When it was time to leave, they left with smirks on their faces. When Ratchet and Company staggered out two joors later, they would leave with smirks too.

-0-A little while later

They bumped along the hall laughing and talking together, telling jokes and silly remarks. Appa Ratchet who was a bit on the tipsy side leaned against Chan as he laughingly made his way to his apartment door. Corr and Docker along with Turbine held the others on a straight line as they made their way down the corridor. Pausing before the door to Docker's apartment, they looked at the others. "Do you need help, Alor?" Docker asked with a grin.

Alor who was leaning against Ratchet, the both of them tipsy grinned. "I'm good, Docker." He looked at Ratchet who gave him a huge grin. "Wouldn't you agree, Ratchet?"

Ratchet hugged Alor, then swayed. **"YOU'RE THE BEST, ALIE! YOU'RE THE SLAGGING BEST!"**

Alor looked like he was going to tear up. "You're the best too, Ratchet," he said as he hugged Ratchet tightly in return.

"Oh my. I think we have some drunks here," Ravel said with a smile. "I think we need to help Alor," he said turning to Docker who nodded. "Come with us, Alie and Raptor. "Let's help you get to bed." Ravel opened the door and the mob followed, pausing to sway in the living room.

Hard Drive who was the most sober walked to a chair to sit. "This is nice, Alor," he said, then promptly fell into recharge.

Tie Down grinned. "He looks comfy. We can check on him in the morning." He turned to Alie and Blackjack. "Why don't you go to recharge and we'll get Turbine and Raptor into Flint's room." He turned to look around. "Did Flint get to his mech's house?"

"I asked the cab to make sure," Ravel said remembering helping him get into a cab with instructions to have his mech meet it. A short message to that mech and a cheerful response made sure Flint would get there in one piece.

"That was so nice of you, Ravie," Alor said with a giant smile. He hugged the little mech, then turned. "What are we supposed to do?"

"This way, Alie," Tie said with a grin. Docker had hold of Blackjack steering him along and by the time they were on the berth, they were already in recharge. "What a pair," Tie said with a grin.

"Sometimes you can be too happy, Tie," Ravel said as he tuned to walk back to the living room. Guiding the others out, they steered Ratchet and Ironhide to their own apartment where they fell onto their berth and into recharge immediately. Walking into the living room again, they gathered. A call to the care center indicated that the infants were in the berth rooms sleeping already. "I think we get them in the morning," Docker said. "I don't want them to be awakened if they're recharging, the little darlings."

Everyone nodded, then turned to go. The infants were in recharge in the barracks berth rooms and wouldn't miss anyone until their grandadas showed up to get them the next orn.

-0-The next orn

It took a while to swim to sentience but Ratchet made it. He sat up slowly, then immediately let the antidote loose in his system. The relief was immediate. He stared at Ironhide who looked dead. He transformed a digit and stabbed him. Ironhide grunted, then came to sentience too. He glanced at Ratchet, then sat up slowly as well. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ratchet said as he stood up. He staggered to the wash rack and turned on the warm water. After a moment of that, he pushed the fans which turned on to dry him. Walking out, he followed Ironhide to the hallway. Glancing into the first berth room, he paused. "Where are the infants?" he asked.

-0-A nanosecond later

They were heading down the corridor to the elevator to get infants. They remembered together and sprinted toward the door. A brisk walk to the Metro station #1 and a turn at the big corridor that led to Central Labor Hall was had. They went through the morning crowds searching for the big center, then entered. There were infants leaving and coming, soldiers and others dropping off and picking up their children as needed. Checking with the desk, they discovered they were late. Turning to hustle out, they made their way back to the tower, then entered Ravel and Tie's apartment at a sprint. They paused in the living room, nearing bumping into each other, then turned to the dining room. Infants were eating breakfast and paused to look at them.

**"ADA! ATAR! WHERE YOU SHES!?"** Orion asked in an accusatory tone.

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who glanced at him. "Uh ..."

-0-TBC 7-5-15 **edited 7-6-15**


	504. Chapter 504

The Diego Diaries: More Now (dd4 504)

(I got to this late so its not fully edited. I will get to that tomorrow) :D

-0-At Iacon in the HQ, Cybertron

They stood around the table as the orders came down. There were three more city-formers coming to Cybertron. They were expected and given where they were going to be situated, the amount of trouble expected was considered to be minimal in the end. Most of the territory getting the refurbished ships was already in Prime's camp.

"Which of the ten coming are functional and ready?" Prowl asked as he turned from tactical.

"There are three right now finished with refit, one of which is a medical vessel and the other two, warriors. They are," Paragon said as he paused to consult a data pad. "They are Furious Storm, Grudge Match and the hospital vessel, Contemplation."

Prowl nodded. "They have been cleared by the Trigger to come. You have charge, Paragon. If there's trouble comm me and we'll be there."

Paragon nodded, then walked to the bridge room to leave for Mars. He would materialize on the bridge of Furious Storm to take that ship down to the southern poles near Independent State. The mechs there were ready to get the help. Medical teams going to areas to stage intervention stations were getting more business then they could easily carry. Not only would the ships take the burden down, they would also feed surrounding areas through truck delivery as well as house the tent cities that sprang up around them.

Prowl considered the ten thousand problems that each big ship represented when they arrived. He had ordered soldiers and Seekers to secure the sites and knew short of intervention from criminals or disaffected Decepticons all should be alright at least initially. Maybe it would go well and he could go home for a few. A party to welcome Hard Drive, Rapture and Turbine was in the works and he wanted to be there.

Then he caught himself with a faint grin. He, Prowl wanted to party. My, how the mighty have changed he thought. He turned to the job(s) at hand and continued onward.

-0-On Mars

They sat and ate breakfast, eight infants and two adults working off a hangover. The other adults who were sober and smirking sat in the living room. "You have to go to school, infants. Try and finish your breakfast."

Hero peered at Ravel who was organizing book bags by the door. "We will, Amma," she said defaulting with the addition of more grand genitors to the title given to elders in families by their junior members. "This is good."

"Thank you, baby. I like fixing you food," Ravel said as he walked to the table to help. Wiping faces, taking away empty plates and adding food to others, Ravel with practiced ease worked to get the infants ready to go.

"We have to get the family settled. Alor and Blackjack can't have them stay over for a long time. We have to get an apartment for both Turbine and Delphi. I hope he comes soon. Its been a long time since we last saw him," Ratchet said.

"I love Delphi. He's so funny. Raptor too," Ravel said with a grin. "Do you think they can stay in this tower or will you have to find homes elsewhere?"

"I hope here. You never know," Ironhide said. "Having them close will be wonderful."

They chatted, then everyone stood getting ready to take the infants to school. Four older infants helped one small one each as they gathered together to go. Out the door they went, Ratchet and Ironhide following. The trip to the underground was noisy and funny as the infants took the time to explain their schedules that included swim teams, science fair projects, martial arts, singing and riding lessons. Divided among eight infants, it meant a lot of going here and there to accommodate their burgeoning interests.

The trips to Terra and Centurion were accomplished, then the adults were free. A trip past RTR Tools dropped two off as they wandered back toward the apartment. The ride up was accomplished. Rapping on Blackjack's door, it opened. Stepping inside, the inmates were lounging at the table staring at food they were struggling to eat.

"You look like an antidote is necessary," Ratchet said as he drew the dosages and delivered them. Relief was immediate so they settled into eating.

"The infants are in school," Ironhide said as he sat down next to Hard Drive. "You missed it."

"Next time," Turbine said. "They have to come home sometime don't they? When they do, they're mine."

"They do. We kick them out and they keep coming back," Ratchet said.

"That's what we saw with Ironhide. We would lock the door on him but he would find himself inside anyway. He was a very resourceful sparkling," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"I noticed something about them, Ratchet. There's an Ironhide miniature, a Prowl-like Ironhide infant, one who looks like you with Ironhide's face … when can we expect to see one that looks like Prime?" Turbine asked with a grin.

"You read my mind," Ratchet said. "I want a full set."

"You're insane, old mech," Ironhide said.

"Proximity to you, Ironhide," Ratchet replied.

"I think the dishes can wait. Let's go out and get things done," Raptor said rising. "I want to see everything."

"Come on, Appa. Wait until you see the Armory," Ironhide said.

They gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. Walking to the door, they stepped out and left. It would be a languid walk to the City Hall and the Housing Authority.

-0-In the City Hall, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"We have a number of apartments that aren't in the inventory," Flet, a mech who was running the assignment division of the ultra busy Housing Authority. "We keep them available for the soldiers and their family circumstances. We have housed a lot of found family from this migration for them."

"How is the situation so far for the newcomers, Flet?" Ratchet asked.

"We have four cities of the seven in Seven Cities-North that are finished and bring inhabited in an orderly fashion. We're taking a lot of the newcomers out of the tent city to their new homes. We have about 250,000 to go. These newbies are being housed in the Seven Cities' tent camp until the rest of that development comes on line. We have about 1,500 set aside homes throughout the colony excluding that set of locations. That means we can find homes for you both without a problem," Flet said.

"What about being close to the family?" Ratchet asked. "Is that impossible?"

He turned to the computer and began to search. He touched an icon, then a map of the tower appeared. Each floor was scanned for empty apartments. Three were available in their building. One was on the tenth floor and the others the twenty-eighth and thirtieth floors. Nothing was together and there were no possibilities on the floor the family occupied.

"We can let you choose among these three if you want to be in the same building," Flet said.

They did choose, the floors higher up, getting the approval for move in that afternoon. Leaving with a lighter step, they headed out for the underground and a visit to the Armory. They would be spending the orn with Ironhide as Ratchet hurried off to 'do stuff'.

Reaching the grocery in Metroplex, he ordered a bunch of food and beer to be delivered to their apartment that evening around dinner time. Then he hot footed it to the hospital for his rounds. Work never ended as all of them kept one audial on the message server that supplied all of the senior officers with information.

-0-On Cybertron

Furious Storm appeared over the curve of the planet as it headed toward the place designated Independent State. The mechs who were there, the garrison, had come across. There was no reason to stay on their side of the line given the futility of their existence thus far. Decimations hadn't reached them but the horror of it had. It had been a** huge** topic on the encrypted lines they maintained since Megatron had begun to change among the regular ranks. They had been warned by others and alerted about the mood of the leadership, something that had saved lives across the planet and beyond. As the word got out about what was possible with the Autobots arrival, the resistance had gotten to be smaller and smaller over time. Their biggest problem at the time was the criminal element.

Prime walked onto the deck of the Furious Storm as it reached the area over which it would descend. He sat down in the command seat which had been vacated by Hound. He stood beside Prime as the ground began to rise up toward them. "Things are on track, Optimus."

"Good, Hound. If we can set them down without incident, we can go home for a bit," Optimus said. "I think we need to regroup and figure out what's going on out there. We need to assess threats and prioritize."

Hound nodded. "I hear that there is also going to be a welcoming party for Ironhide's family."

Prime grinned. "I heard that too. Keep your digits crossed."

-0-On the streets

Public Works mechs worked both sides of Metroplex Highway #1. They were getting things ready for the Festival of Primus which would be occurring in ten orns. They took down the banners and put up those of the city-states, the Primes, Cybertron and Mars along with those particular to the Festival.

The Festival would begin at midnight of July 15th and end at midnight on July 16th. There would be a display of the relics and other cultural icons at the Temple Pavilion as well as special programs at the museums and libraries. There were several million more individuals here and just as many on Cybertron that would be included this time.

Chevron had asked Prime to allow them to make some kind of effort among the populations in the refugee centers on world. He had listened to their request, studied the plan and okayed it. They were happy and busy getting ready to help celebrate the most holy orn of the Cybertronian calendar on Cybertron for the first time since The Fall. They would also do it with the three plus dozen priests that had been saved from the mines on Cybertron.

They moved a cherry picker, a machine that would take them upward around a tall city light near The Paint Box. A small young mech directed traffic around the vehicles working on the street. Up the mech went, then paused as he began to take the banner in place down. It was a banner for the team of Iacon United. Shortly in its place would be a banner for the relic display that would be in the museums.

Ratchet walked beside them as he left the hospital heading for the schools for his duty. A good vibe filled him, the feelings of Ironhide as he spent the day with his grand genitors. They would meet at The Pit Stop for lunch later on barring disaster. The sun was bright overhead and it was a balmy -100 degrees F. All was well with his world.

-0-Out in the tail end of the migration

They were the leftovers, the 122 ships filled with marginal individuals. There were high castes in the group that had shown indications of troublesome behavior along with a number of Decepticon vessels and criminals both identified and otherwise. They were moved to one side under incredible containment by armed ships. None of them were happy but they had little choice. The armor they faced was so powerful that they had to do what they were told.

Now they would be addressed. Prime was organizing for it and hopefully, everything and everyone would be over by the time they gathered in the colony for the holiday. Hopefully, the situation on Cybertron would be enough to let them take a step back to give and receive thanks.

Now all they had to do was pull all the loose ends together. Hopefully, Razorclaw, Tarn and his crew and the hot helms of Cybertron would cooperate.

-0-TBC 7-6-15** edited 7-21-15**


	505. Chapter 505

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 505)

-0-On the ground on Cybertron

The dust, flying particles and other objects began to settle. It was achingly silent a moment, then the burst of activity of an aid center landing began. Outside watching from the surrounding area, mobs of individuals began to run for the gates that were just now falling into final transformation. The word was out. The Autobot city-formers were coming with food, medical treatment and good housing. No one had to be coaxed to come anymore.

Hot Rod with a newly affixed servo and a bad attitude scanned the horizon for trouble and found none. That was probably all for the best. He had no patience left for slaggers. He also had a date night with Smokey in two orns and a game to watch. He wasn't going to frag anything up now. Moving with the medics, he hurried to a gate where he could help frantic civilians get the help they needed.

-0-At HQ at Iacon, Cybertron

"Furious Storm to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"We have touched down at Independent State and will begin the rescue procedures as per the Master Plan. We are go," he said in his big deep fierce voice.

"Affirmative, Furious Storm. Welcome back to Cybertron and our effort," Prowl said.

"I serve the Prime and our people, Prowl. It is my honor," he replied. "Furious Storm out."

Paragon who was sitting nearby listening glanced at Prowl. "I am beginning to form an even deeper appreciation for these formats. They cannot be thanked enough."

"They serve Prime willingly. I cannot imagine Sentinel getting such respect from them," Prowl said.

Paragon grinned. "You hold a grudge well I see."

Prowl glanced at Prime with a slight smirk. "You just noticed?"

"Prime to Prowl."

"Prowl here."

"I am transferring to the next vessel. I will go with it to the Manganese Mountains. Have security standby to intervene."

"Affirmative," Prowl said then turned to a Home Guardian at Communications. "Send the word for standby at the Manganese Mountains. Have the Seekers flyover to send the message that we're coming."

The mech nodded, then turned to the task. While Prime was transferring to Grudge Match, flights of Seekers would be flying low over the various towns and encampments at this, a mining area of dubious surrender and possibility.

-0-On the Grudge Match on its way from the bridge to Four Corners in the Manganese Mountains, a juncture between several densely packed cities and hard scrabble towns and the local garrison encampments

Atlas and his people were there organizing the clearing as well as helping to set up the grid that would be home for the tent city everyone living here would likely use. There were few good habitations left here in this, a desolate area near the rising highlands of Cybertron. They were contacted, then signaled the all clear so far. Garrisons were aware but stood back watching the business with unease and hopefulness.

This place was a place of no hope. Those who came here to work in the mines were seldom released to their homes again. It was dangerous and drudgery toiling below and it showed in the debilitation that were epidemic among the miners and civilians pressed into service to mine. Deafness was epidemic. The constant sound of interior machinery and the tools of mining had worn down the audial receptors of the locals so they did a lot of internal texting and formulated a sign language that though rudimentary did the job most of the time.

Seekers flying over had been the first shot over the bow to the civilians who were kept out of the loop that things might be changing. Many of them were from other areas, dragged away from their families and friends. That they could be reunited would be paramount among the many problems of this relief area. Right now, the garrisons had decided not to be part of that dilemma.

Prime sat in the command chair with Grudge Match's main symbiont, Rascal standing next to him. He was the sports car interface with the outside world for the behemoth who sported four other symbionts who were not sentient. Rascal turned to Prime as they reached the mountains. "Do you expect the garrisons to give? I heard that they tend to be more hardcore out here than other places."

"I hope they see the futility of such actions and follow the orders that Soundwave has given them," Prime said with a nod. "The time for war is over."

"From you to Primus," Rascal said, then grinned. "It won't take long for that message to reach him."

Prime grinned at the youngish oldster beside him. Though Rascal was older than him given Grudge Match's age, he skewed young in Prime's processor. "It takes getting used to being back."

"It does. In a good way," Rascal said as Grudge Match began to descend. It would be a bumpy ride due to the up and down drafts of the mountains nearby.

-0-At the Armory

They walked with Ironhide as he explained his work crews, his plans and design of the armory as well as the upgrades which were constant to the facility. They especially loved taking rides on the trains.

"Remember the train set you had as a sparkling, Raptor?" Hard Drive asked as they rumbled along to another depot on the vast and complex system.

"I do," Raptor said with a grin.

"You need to get in on the helicopter wars," Blackjack said with a smirk.

Alor smirked back, then turned to Raptor. "Ironhide and 'Jack have helicopter wars. They build miniatures, then battle. So far, Ironhide is showing no discernible talent for such warfare."

"**I can fly them**," Ironhide said turning with some irritation to his ada. "Mostly." He looked at Raptor and Hard Drive. "We can go to the store and get you kits. Then we can stage air battles in the parkland around our tower. We can even do teams."

They stood together making plans for the fight of the century as Turbine and Alor grinned at them. It was comical as hell.

"We're here, boys," Alor said as he stepped off. "Come along now like good sparklings."

Turbine stepped off with a chuckle following Alor as the others stepped down as well.

"Your ada is a smug slagger," Raptor said with a grin. "I think they just threw down on us. We have to bring the pain."

"Atar did one time and ended up on the couch." Ironhide smirked at his father who was grinning as he ambled along in the mob. "Remember? 'Unicron is awake!'?"

"I remember," Blackjack said with a slight preen.

"I do too. The couch is still available, 'Jack," Alor said glancing back.

"Slagger," Blackjack said to the guffaws and 'you poor bastard, you's' of the Fam. It was glorious.

-0-Grudge Match, somewhere over the Manganese Mountains, Cybertron

They came in over the Liberation Arch toward the twin cities, a pair of hardscrabble towns that had grown together into one giant slum during the hard days of the Clampdown. Those who had no place to go in the region during the crackdown congregated in the towns in hope of getting a job in the mining and related activities against starvation and turmoil elsewhere.

The number and type of criminals that followed were amazing and many were the sweeps of the general region by law enforcement of individuals who just never came back. The population was smaller but no less hardcore. They trusted no one and after being forced into mining by the Decepticons ready for anything and anyone.

Grudge Match flew over the area slowly, its shadow casting far and wide. Seekers flew with it to be horizon tenders for the behemoth when it landed so it would do so levelly. As it flew over individuals on the ground watched, some of them astonished at the sight. It was clear that the news of the effort by the Autobots had not reached all corners of Cybertron.

Prime stood on the bridge watching the ground come closer and crossed his fingers. It would be a tight fit and the local garrisons were still iffy. As the shock of touchdown filtered through the vast complex, he was already running for the elevator. By the time he was outside and heading for the gates, the fence around the facility was snapping into place. Rascal would be running alongside him as he did.

-0-Out in the surrounding area

Several groups watched the ship settle and felt the harsh breeze of displaced energy hit them. Riding it out, they then glanced around. Several Decepticon guards were standing nearby. As they stared, they then turned to walk to the site themselves.

The Decepticons glanced at other, then a big one turned to the civilians. "Stay where you are. Don't go there," he said as the others nodded. Engrossed as he was, he didn't notice that several other civilians were advancing upon them from behind with steel pipes in their servos. They wouldn't notice until it was too late.

-0-At the facility

A steady stream of civilians were advancing toward the ship passing as they did groups of Decepticons on both sides of the roadway. The wide road was dug out some time ago and led onward toward the garrison and mines in the distance. Surrounding it and occupying most of the local area, a shanty town made from what was around housed the workers and the few locals still left who had lived here with their families. Most of the workers were press ganged from other areas and thus lived a bachelor life.

There was tension no matter where they went on world but the degree found here was head and shoulders greater. The mechs and odd femme here were dragooned from other places and brought without consent. They had worries about ot hers in other places living without them and as such were uninterested in the feelings and niceties of their captors and this situation. The Decepticons that Prime could see appeared to be armed against attack against their own persons rather than the Autobots who were here to help.

The civilians reached a gate, then began to gather. Prime walked toward them and they became silent. "I am Optimus Prime and we are here to help you. I am asking for you to help us by doing this orderly. Please make lines. We are going to help every one of you but help us do so."

"You came," a big mech said. "We never expected it. Some of us didn't know you were here. They didn't tell us."

"We are here and we're helping everyone. Understand that it is going to take a little time but we will help you with food, medical treatment and housing. Help us help you," Prime replied as the process began. Techs poured out along with those who would supply good energon to those in line keeping with their medical condition. The civilians looked dumbfounded as medics, doctors and techs began to come to them to ask about their conditions while others began assisting them.

Then a Decepticon with a big gun walked toward Prime. He didn't get very far.

-0-At Autobot City, wandering around the vast inventory of The Game Place

They perused the aisles of remote controlled vehicles that were available for assembly by gamers. This was holy ground for Ironhide and Blackjack. It was here that they found their vehicles, upgraded them and got repairs. In the helicopter wars that animated a portion of their downtime, it was currently at a draw. Both of them could use more practice.

Blackjack however held the edge in assembling a craft that could actually get ground clearance and deliver a devastating package of remote control rockets and small arms fire. The last time Ironhide had 'upgraded' his own vehicle it had fallen to the ground in massive fail.

"These are amazingly well made," Hard Drive said as he admired a Cybertronian hoover craft designed to fly in the sky and float on water. It was a double threat. "I like this one. Is there a body of water around here to try it on?"

Ironhide grinned. "There's the swimming pools. We can go there and give it a try."

"Then done deal," Hard Drive said pulling the huge box off the shelf. "I have my vehicle. What about you, son?"

Raptor and Turbine who were nearly kneeling to check out everything grinned. "I want this helicopter," Raptor said picking out his choice.

"I'm taking this tank," Turbine said standing with a huge box of his own. "Delphi and I can recreate the battle of Kandihar."

Ironhide grinned as he followed his three heroes and Alor to the counter for check out. When his Amma Delphi was here, he himself would have to get a tank too. Doing battle with his two ammas in the playground open space of the tower would be **EPIC**! He couldn't wait to show all of them the little cars they had built together, the twins, Optimus and him for the infants. Things were going to be slagging awesome around here. Maybe he could team up with his appas and blast his father into the ozone.

They checked out and left heading for the tower and the man cave where the remote vehicles would be stored. When they reached it, that would be when Optimus Prime would summon Ironhide for an assist. Turbine, Raptor and Hard Drive would come along for the ride. That is when Hard Drive and Hercy would meet again after a zillion years apart.

It would be good times for Hard Drive and the Recruit. It would also be the birth of a group of hardcore remote control aficionados who would bring it in the flat opens spaces of the tower. That is, they would around infants driving little cars.

-0-TBC 7-7-15 **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES: A reader asked about symbionts in the metro-formers. Most of them in canon have them, both self aware or sentient or not. It is hard to find information so I am going to hazard a guess about them based on what I know. It is most likely that they came with the 'former at his building. Given their size and the purpose of either guardian or transport, they have no likelihood of being able to range around to do what they needed in the greater community without endangering it. Scamper is Metroplex's car and he is the eyes and ears of Metroplex around himself. That is canon.

Considering that, it would appear that they are created at the same point as the metro-former and have purposes for him that serve to mitigate or make less difficult their size. Some are not self aware. Some of the big ship's guns are different things upon transformation such as tanks and battle devices. I do believe there are some as well with both. Metrotitan has sentient symboints and so does Metroplex. Some don't at all.

In canon, when Metroplex was built along with Omega Supreme they are 'bonded' to doctors for the process of their creation. Ratchet was bonded to Omega Supreme to help with his building. They communicate that way and it is the process with building sentient ships of that stature. Given that Ratchet is one of the few left that still know how to do this and how it works to make the big ships well when they break down or get hurt, he is therefore the biggest resource for their care left.

There was more but I would have to check the message. Will do and send privately as well. Thank you for the question. You guys are amazing readers. :D:D:D

ESL: press ganged: during the 1700's when someone needed sailors for their ships, they would take them from other ships or kidnap them on shore for the job. It was called press ganging someone. When someone press gangs you into something, they overcome you and make you do something you don't want to do, like laundry. ;)

peruse: to look at something carefully


	506. Chapter 506

The Diego Diaries: Moving Along (dd4 506) (Note to Guest, thanks for the assist on the city-former names. I tore up my stuff looking for my list and took a guess. WRONG-O! :D You are the wind beneath my wings as they say, Guest. Hugs)

-0-At the gates of Grudge Match

They arrived in time to see the end of a brawl. There were Decepticons standing back with guns pointed while a couple of them lay on the ground beaten to a pulp by a crowd of civilians who were seething with rage. Prime who was standing over the two with a gun in servo glanced at Ironhide and his family who were jogging toward the debacle. "You need to be faster."

"Sorry, Prime. We were choosing up remote controlled toys," Ironhide said with a grin. "You look like you have it in servo."

"I do," he said stepping back to allow the medics to reach the two downed 'Cons. "I have a heavy armored helicopter on order," he said quietly to Ironhide.

"Slagger," Ironhide said as he glanced around the settling mess. "Then we meet on the field of honor soon?"

"Slag yes," Hard Drive said with a grin. "Soon. What do you want us to do here, Optimus?"

"Help me get the lines going again," he said as he turned to the civilians. "I will not tolerate any more fighting. We are here to keep the peace. If someone makes trouble, we will take care of it." He sent them a text as well since it was obvious from the emotionless stares he was getting that a great number of them couldn't hear what he was saying.

The lines began to form again as the soldiers under Hard Drive's calm direction began to gather order again. Stretchers were carrying to two downed 'Cons toward the facility as the others watched with mixed emotions. Prime turned to the other 'Cons, considered their churning energetic auras, then walked to where they were gathered. They were tense but expectant and silent as they watched him come toward them. "You know who I am, right?"

They nodded almost as one. "We know you're Prime and that you're here to do things. The truck drivers tell us stuff and Soundwave said to obey," one of them replied. The others shifted, uncertainty the biggest part of their unease. None of them know what this meant for anyone including themselves. They never expected this to come to them in their great need. They also knew that there were things to explain going on here as well. Who knew what the Autobot would demand to know and see?

"We are landing Grudge Match here to relieve the situation of everyone who lives here. He is a battle format who is configuring a hospital and refinery for energon. If he is needed he can transform into a soldier and tear this place to pieces. The only way he will ever do that is if you force the transformation with defiant adventurism. Do you understand me?" Prime asked as he stepped closer, his own energetic aura formulated to be dangerous.

They nodded, then one big mech stepped from the group. "I'm the oldest most senior mech here. I want to know what you plan for us. I want to know what this means to us. This has been hard duty for us too."

The others looked at him with a mix of 'that's slagging right' and 'are you slagging stupid?', then turned to Prime with concern and hope in their optics.

"Soundwave told you to cooperate. You are under orders. We will set up a camp here for the civilians to live in. This shanty town needs torn down and the scrap taken away for recycle. If you really are in this for the peace, for a part of the prosperity we brought, you will assist that purpose. You will give me your oath to be an asset and not a barrier to what we're trying to do here. We have nearly a dozen of these formats here and if I thought the only way to save Cybertron was to call them and more to fight I would."

They stared at Prime seeing resolve in his face. This was the soft-sparked educated law-abiding Prime, the last one that any of them had ever known. He was hated among their faction by those who didn't have the ability to appreciate the genius that animated him and all his actions. For those with the capacity to do so, they knew he would keep his word so long as they did. They also understood that the 'soft spark' of the mech's personal greatness would give way when needed to the iron fist dedicated to saving their world.

Pitting that against their present conditions, the agony of decimations that had been levied all over their world and the fear of Megatron's mercurial personal conduct, for the reasonable processor there was only one road left that didn't lead to the grave. The big mech extended his servo. "I give you my oath, Prime, that I will serve our people and this plan. It might take me a moment to reconcile that you no longer are the enemy but I expect I will. You and I want the same things. We want this over and a chance for us to live decently again. Food and shelter … is that for us too?" he asked.

Prime nodded, then took the mech's grip. "It is."

The seal was electric, then the mech nodded. Turning to the rest, he looked them over. "Think of it this way. Remember why you fought in the first place, why you went with Megatron." It was silent a moment. Then he continued. "Some of us did it for the adventure, to fight the slaggers who held us down and get away with fragging them up. But for the most of us it was different." He turned toward Prime. "We didn't think you would be strong enough to win against the slaggers. They were so entrenched and so dangerous, so unconcerned about killing us that we went with Megatron. There was a slagger's slagger, Prime."

He turned to the garrison crowded around him. "Megatron has lost his processor. The decimations were as cruel as anything that Sentinel and the others ever did to us before. He killed and murdered those who did their job along with those who didn't. He murdered **our **people, **our** mechs and friends because he **wanted** to. He **doesn't see** anything more in us than Sentinel and the Senate did before. I see nothing now that will ever change that staying with him. We exchanged one set of chains for another with him. He has debased and abandoned the ideals of the Cause. Its all for him now and no one and nothing else matters."

He turned to stare at Prime a moment, then the installation with its lights and activity towering behind them with its massive Autobot sigil. "You still do though. You came here at great odds to save our people. You're saving us too, something Megatron wouldn't do if the position were reversed. A trucker told me that you took in every Seeker that could find you and over a million defecting Decepticons. Is that right?"

Prime nodded. "I did. They serve Cybertron and me with distinction. I am proud and glad they are with us."

"You gave them equality and opportunity. You put the past aside to allow it. You believe what you say and you always have haven't you," the big mech said.

Prime nodded. "Yes."

"Frag," the mech said as he stared at the ground with gathering emotion. He looked at Prime near to tears. "I lost friends in the decimation. They were good mechs, all of them. What happened to them was completely wrong. He has lied forever hasn't he. Megatron is a liar and a cheat, a maniac fighting for the pleasure and advancement of his own ego, right?"

"I believe that is true," Prime said. "Why else would you and our people live like this?"

"Then **your** Cause is **our** Cause and always was," he replied.

Prime nodded. "If your Cause is equality and freedom, the right to live decently and create your dreams for you and your family without artificial limitations, then yes. They are the same goals as what you thought you were fighting for all this time."

He stared at Prime, then the ground for a moment. It was painful to watch him think about what he was hearing and apply it to his hard held beliefs. "Then we're fools. All of us." He turned to the others. "I gave my oath. Give him yours. It won't be surrender. It will be us joining the Cause, the real one again. Do this and fight for the ideals that you thought you were defending all this time. Only the Prime holds them now."

They looked at him, then a couple stepped forward to take the oath. It broke the dam as the others stepped up, three garrisons surrendering to join the other side. As they did Prime took them, nodding to each including some that looked on the verge of tears. When only two mechs were left, the big mech in command, Crowbar turned to them. "Don't be stupid. If Megatron was here and wanted to decimate you, refusing to join Prime would not save you. You know that to be true."

They stared at him, then reluctantly gave their oaths. Crowbar turned to Prime, his affect still highly emotional. "What would you have us do? We're the garrisons from around this area which spans over 1500 square miles. We will do what you require, Prime."

Prime nodded. "We want you to help us with the civilians. But first, come inside and get medical attention and a meal. You can't be helpful to anyone if you aren't helpful to yourself."

Crowbar nodded, then turned to his mechs. He paused a moment, then turned back to Prime. He bowed, a low bow, then held it. When he straightened he looked at Prime with great emotion on his face. "I was born and raised in Simfur. I used to go to the Temple and the relics were there. I remember what that felt like when I gave you my oath. The Matrix … it felt like home. I gave you my word, my word to the Matrix and to you. I won't be breaking it and I will ensure that no one else does too. Command me, Lord Optimus," he said with a bow of his helm.

"I accept your service," Prime said in the formal manner nodding his helm in return. "You honor me and you honor your house."

A youngster watching glanced around himself, then did something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He knelt down on one knee. "I wish to serve you too, Lord Optimus," he said with a shaky voice.

The others glanced at each other, then some nodded their helms awkwardly. A murmur arose for a moment, then subsided.

"Please, rise," Prime said gently to the kid. He stood up staring around himself self consciously. "Go and get yourself checked over. Get food. Get your hurts looked after. Then come out here and help us save our people. We need to know where everyone is, especially those who can't come here without help."

Crowbar looked at the crowd, then nodded. They moved off slowly, hesitantly, then with gathering steam toward the gate of the facility. Crowbar watched them go, then looked at Prime. "What was this all about?" he asked with a voice filled with weariness and regret.

"A maniac who used your need against you. What we do now is what matters. We cannot change the past but we can do much good for now and the future. Help us gather our people to aid," Prime said.

Crowbar nodded, then walked toward the gate. He would disappear inside and when he came back out again, he would be a force to reckon with for the Prime. It would prove to be a good thing too.

-0-On the deck of the Contemplation, itself a medical ship getting ready to land at Crystal City and its environs

Optimus Prime had sat in the command deck, a thousand details pertaining to the Manganese Mountains running through his processor. Right now they were heading for a place he dreaded to see, the once miraculous grandeur of Crystal City. It had been decimated by war and no one on the ship was looking forward to seeing what was left. The ship itself would be a major resource for the area until they could land the other seven where the need was greatest. As they slowly began their decent images came into view, images of desolation gone mad.

-0-TBC 7-8-15 **edited 7-9-15**

NOTES:

kattenbelletje: all hail kattenbelletje who formulated the remarks that Crowbar made to Prime at Grudge Match's landing sight. I love readers. They're so amazing. Hugs, kitteh, you clever boots. ^..^

I am reading an IDW series called Dark Cybertron. I won't tell you much but the level of humor in it, the level of oh crap is absolutely amazing. I love it. Everyone is in it, there are surprising things but I won't tell you to spoil it.

I have them, but for a couple and they usually run about $20 and four to six books. I save for them but you should be able to get them on Kindle for $1.99 each. They are fully illustrated and beautiful with great stories and in this series huge humor. If you put the kindle app on your computer you can download them there and read them there. I have about 47 on my kindle not counting these. :D:D:D I am obsessed. Hugs, Me. Obsessing.


	507. Chapter 507

The Diego Diaries: Crystal City (dd4 507)

-0-Settling down in a clearing in the middle of a war crime

Crystal City if it were an Earth location would have been declared a World Heritage Site by the United Nations for the magnificence of the locality and its historical significance. The beauty that the city was fabled for was long gone now, the glinting of shiny objects here and there in the weak light of day and the search lights of Contemplation hinting at once was a major attraction planet side.

Prime walked out with Ironhide, Blackjack, Raptor and Hard Drive. Towering piles of broken glass, crystal inlays and other former facets of great beauty seemed to taunt them, to call foul to the war and both sides of the argument. As they walked out grim-faced and solemn, it was possible that they would not argue with such an assessment.

Star Saber and Dai Atlas were waiting at the gates for Prime. "You are timely, Prime," Atlas said with a grin.

"We aim to please," Prime said as they shook hands. "What is the sit-rep here?"

"We have a lot of processor problems here, that and elders who aren't good. This was a scientific outpost and center so we can expect unexploded ordinance from the barrages as well. They really dumped bombs on the city, the fraggers. A lot of civilians live here in the wreckage and so do several garrisons who patrol outward through the surrounding 2,500 square miles. They have to curb the criminal element and its difficult. Road gangs and the like. There's also the likelihood that about two serial killers work here."

"Frag," Hard Drive said.

Atlas grinned. "Nice to see you, Hardy. You made it."

Hard Drive grinned. "You too, old friend. This is sickening isn't it."

Atlas nodded. "It will rise again."

Hard Drive nodded. "Then we better begin."

Prime nodded as the techs began to gather at the gates. No one was coming yet, though it was possible to see optics in the surrounding areas glowing in the darkness of the towers of debris and trash. "We need to get them," Prime said. "So they can see its alright."

Blackjack nodded, then gestured for a number of soldiers to follow him. With his father, grandfather and son in tow, Blackjack of Praxus walked through the gate to the flat open spaces surrounding the area. Things crunched underfoot as they walked toward the biggest grouping of optics nearby. They were gathered around broken glass, twisted steel and empty containers. He paused. "You in the debris. Come forward. We have medical attention available and food."

The optics appeared to be looking at each other, then several began to come forward. As they did fire struck the ground scattering and shattering debris. Everyone ran backward as Blackjack stood stock still, searching the broken skyline for the culprit who was sniping them. Turning to run to cover, the team huddled next to whatever they could fine. At Contemplation, everyone broke to find cover but for Prime and Atlas. With Star Saber following, they turned to run for the containers nearby that had been stacked, then fallen long ago.

Atlas glanced at Prime as they searched the skyline for the sniper or snipers. Both crouched with guns in servo. "This is fragged."

"Yeah. It is," Prime said grimly. "This site is going to be trouble."

Atlas nodded. "What a way to treat the home of Primus and the Pantheon back in the orn."

Prime nodded. "More sacrilege now. We don't need this."

"No," Atlas said grimly as they both listened to the cross talk by the mechs trying to flank the broken tower where the sniper appeared to be. "But when is anything going to ever be easy?"

Prime glanced at him. "In my experience, never," Prime said as he stood up to run forward, Atlas in hot pursuit.

-0-HQ, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl listened to the news with a sinking feeling of dread. Crystal City was a holy place for those of the religious persuasion. Primus and the Pantheon had lived there in the earliest orns of their existence, creating the place to suit their needs and fulfill their souls. The beauty of the city and its environs, the culture and science that made it a magnet lay in ruins. Few of The People liked to think of it that way. Crystal City was special even among the great cities of Cybertron.

"What is the situation as it stands, Blaster?" Prowl asked as he turned to the big red and white bot.

"They're hunting snipers, Prowl. So far, no call for reinforcements. Prime's having Seekers do reconn from the sky."

Prowl nodded. "Keep me informed. I'm going to see the next titans to go." He turned to walk to the door and beyond. When the next two city-formers were airborne and on their way, they would finally get to the last of the migration, the dregs and troublemakers who were left.

-0-Out in the refugee migration

They were coming through steadily, all of them taking their turn. They were the last, most of them in good shape but in need of shelter and a new life. To one side surrounded by enormous firepower what were obviously high caste ships were mingled with those of a more dubious nature. There were Decepticons who wouldn't signal who they were. There were criminal elements indicated by their gang signs and other ship markers. What made that bad was their lack of interest in hiding this from anyone else.

Beyond them going through a gigantic space bridge, a steady stream of ships pared down who were left. As the civilian component became smaller, the number and kind of Autobots coming here from the bridge grew larger as they moved to augment those already on station. It was becoming extraordinary the firepower that faced the left overs of the migration. It was capped with the arrival of Salton Sea, Phobos and three of the Supremes, Xantium jonesing for a fight, Beta and Gamma.

-0-In the tent city, 'Little Iacon', outside of the Seven Cities-West construction, Primal Colony of Mars

There was a bustle to the place, the rising of the spirits and health of those who were there now and not on the run to someplace, somewhere who would have them. They had come here not expecting anything and even though they were in tents for a short time, they weren't unhappy about it. The colony was a miracle. It was a bonafide Cybertronian landscape with all the amenities of home and then some. The best part was the lack of caste and the concept of a cash-less society. Many spent their free time exploring, riding the metros, shopping -window or otherwise and figuring out their new incredible lives.

Many of them were now employed. Some of them came home to find that they had been transferred into permanent housing. Others worked or went to school, patiently waiting for their good times to roll too. The weirdest part of this new refugee camp cum colony was the absence of children on the streets during the orn. They had been corralled and taken to schools, real honest to Primus schools. It was breathtaking. If they breathed that is.

Children attended schools and were expected to come every orn, stay and work hard all day, then come home again. There were buses for a while and The Bus line on the underground. Given the tent camp's lack of easy access to the metro lines, Autobot City Touring Company lent some of their buses to take infants to school.

School had been remade without disturbing any of the current locations. Tower set asides in other cities were opened, teachers, techs, aides and other heroes of education were assigned through the Central Office in Autobot City to their new roles and all was put into place extremely quickly. Teachers from the migration were on the list for substitution and for upcoming classes as they were enrolled in the University to learn the colony's system.

Sparkling Day School was now Sparkling Day School, Public School #1. The new sparkling school in Pax was P.S. #2. Youngling Day in Centurion was P.S. #3 and the new one in Iacon was P.S. #4. The Intermediate Day School was P.S. #5 and would remain the only intermediate school for a while. Herling who was the interface for the School Board, half of which were on duty off world ran from town to town fixing things, ordering and dispersing while grinning from audial to audial. Life was good in his world.

In the morning, buses would slowly drive through Little Iacon and stop at requisite intersections. Infants would pile into the bus, waving to their genitors through the windows, then they would trundle off to their new paradigm, the one they called awesome. By the end of the school orn, they would return to their home tent or the new house that would be theirs, the one with grace, beauty and a room of their own. Every day was a new rainbow for the hard luck people in Little Iacon.

-0-Crystal City, Cybertron

Sniper shots hit the ground sending shrapnel everywhere. Pinned down by the gates of the aid station, Prime and his team waited for Devcon and the femmes to end their situation. Lying on the ground nearby, hiding as best they could, civilians were in the direct line of fire. They hugged the crates that sheltered them, then Elita called to Prime. "Elita to Prime."

"Prime here."

"The sniper is gone. We're going to reconn the area and post sensors. I think we're go now."

"Very well, Elita," Prime said as he stood up, his gun in servo. No one shot at him so he turned to the civilians. "Let's go. The sniper is gone."

They stared at him, then stood hesitantly. Walking toward him, a mech hugged Prime tightly. "Thank you for coming. I never thought I would live to see the orn."

Prime hugged him back. "We're here to save you. Go to the gate and make a line. We're going to have medical look at you, then we'll feed you. We're going to make a tent city here for you to live in. Give us a bit of time and your lives will be better."

The mech nodded, then with others in tow walked to the gate. A mech standing nearby walked to him and nodded. "Prime, my name is Gyro. I was chief of police for the city once upon a time. I want to help you. I know a lot of what you need to know and so do my mechs," he said nodding to ten or eleven battered mechs standing nearby. "We are the only security the civilians have and we have serial killers here," he said before Prime was enveloped by Gyro's team. Prime would hear it all.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

Razorclaw walked down the stone steps into the depths of his installation. It had been erected with greater care now that they were aware that Prime's population had grown to 12 million as per the latest 'The Hourly News' that had been leaked their direction. Even if he had taken that figure and halved it against the idea that it was propaganda, it would still leave 6 million under Prime's control.

He himself had been to Mars to see his brother and knew that it was likely if Prime said he had 12 million in his dominion, he did. That meant an unending supply of soldiers, ships and most importantly of all, supplies. Armies won or lost on the amount of food and ammo they could provide in as swift a manner as possible. Prime had him outgunned in all three areas.

He would have to be smart, tactical and not press too hard until he gathered numbers of ships and soldiers to himself before pushing his luck. Prime was ultra smart, had a Matrix connection to the Pantheon, was rumored to have the AllSpark, itself a game changer as well as infinite patience. He would have to be smart, very patient and opportunistic. Right now, he had plucked a plum out of space.

Entering the stone room with energon bars shimmering, he noted the number of high caste mechs sitting and standing around. The mechs were the leadership of the group he had taken into custody. It was easy given the egos and idiocy of the mechs before him. The others with these fools were working under heavy guard to expand his defenses and installation. There were Decepticons coming and he had to impress. He wanted and needed allies, not competitors.

Pausing by a cell, Razorclaw grinned, an altogether scary thing. The mechs inside stared at him with barely concealed rage. No one spoke, so he did. "Hello, Xeon," he said.

-0-TBC 7-10-15** edited 7-21-15**


	508. Chapter 508

The Diego Diaries: It Begins (dd4 508)

-0-Command Deck Ops Center, the Hospital Ship, Contemplation, Crystal City, Cybertron

They sat in the conference room going over the local situation. Gyro who had been Chief of Police for the municipality of Crystal City had struck a bargain with the Decepticons after The Fall. He would provide policing for the locals of the Greater Crystal City area in return for them being left alone after their work was finished. They would take care of local crime for the surrounding 500 mile radius that was technically Crystal City in return for the peace.

Surprisingly, it was accepted and for the duration it had held. His force was 44 mechs and 3 femmes who were technicians and forensic scientists. All of the locals knew they were the police even now and took their problems to the department which was housed in the bombed out shell of the city hall. Through all the difficult orns and eons, they had protected and served their city. In all that time there had been many travails including gangs and the odd out of control marauder but the police had become feared by all who desired to make trouble.

They were even given the right to flatten 'Cons when they came into the city and disturbed the peace. For the High Command, it was one problem off their helms. For the civilians who lived here it was a fraction of a sense of safety knowing that 'their boys and femmes' took care of them. As they sat together in the conference room, they outlined their troubles including the belief that two separate serial killers were here and operated out of the city while striking other areas.

"Is there any data about who this could be?" Elita asked. "And how many murders are we talking about?"

"We have tracked them and they appear to like taunting us. There are eighteen murders for the first, sixteen for the second with half a dozen probables. We are coding their modus operandi so we can spot them quicker. What worries me is how many they will kill before they get caught or die themselves. Even the Decepticons have been hunting them. We have to pool our resources and talents to do this," Gyro said.

At that moment Prowl of Praxus walked through the door and paused at the end of the table. He noted the group, then grinned slightly at Gyro. "Commander Gyro, you appear to have made it."

He grinned at Prowl. "Detective Prowl, what a great surprise."

Prowl shook his servo, then sat down. "I hear that there are serial killers here."

Gyro nodded. "We're tracking them now."

"Good. I want some of this," Prowl said with a nod. Gyro looked imminently pleased.

Prime stood, then looked at the group. "I will leave this to both of you then. Right now, I think a good meal, medical treatment and a shower would be the ticket."

The detectives glanced at each other, then rose. "Thank you, Prime. I think it would as well," a big mech said.

They walked out together, Prowl and Gyro staying behind to talk as Prime followed them. They parted as Prime walked to the table in the middle of the room where the data was pouring in. A message from Prowl waited there indicating that the two city-formers, Sledgehammer and Backhand were ready to come forward. He looked at the map considering where they needed to be, then texted Dai Atlas.

:We have two more city-formers to come. Are we go on Transboreal Gulf System and the Sea of Light?-Prime, Crystal City:

A pause, then a text replied. :We're getting done on the list for landing prep, Prime. We're go. Bring it down at Ferrous on the Sea of Light. We'll be there. Then we can go to Bering in the Transboreal Gulf.-Atlas:

Prime sat back to relax. It would take a confirmation text by Atlas for him to move to the big ships that had just come through the bridge. They were waiting in the safe zone where the Autobots kept their armada and their rescue ships. All around them Decepticons vessels showed, then un-showed themselves. They seemed to be looking with a different kind of intensity now but no one really knew. These were the warrior class individuals rather than the home guard. They would be a different ball of wax altogether.

He sat waiting as the world below spun and two serial killers ran free in the city of lights. The world was upside down.

-0-On Mars

They walked to their job, an office placement in an electronics firm. They were entering and proofing schematics for technical parts and projects. It was taxing in the extreme but put them into a good place to be left alone while they worked out what they would do while here.

Del-go and Framer worked in the same office while the others worked here and there in the tall building both with their company and with others including the City Planning Department. They were techs and did handwork to build circuits. The eight who did were there to get their training so they could build according to the high specifics and requirements of the colony. Riding up the elevator, they stepped off and walked to the cubicles that were theirs, spaced widely apart by other cubicles and drafting tables. It was a well lit room filled with mostly younger friendlies.

Sitting down, they pulled up their screens on the monitor and logged in. They would spend their morning before lunch break in the downstairs cafeteria going through the data, reading code and perusing blueprints to see that they matched. It was a quiet and peaceful morning for the pair.

-0-On the way back to Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in their box in the arms of their handler as they left their language class. They were doing extremely well learning to read Neocybex and they were beginning to be able to hear it in the conversations around them. Theirs was a full immersion class, the intensity of which was designed to get them into it fully and make it second nature to their everyday life. The sooner their entire class could converse in Neocybex, the sooner the human kids would be part of the total conversation. The ride back in their box was fun and fast, then the jump to art faster.

They would stand on a table working on a tiny set of potters wheels that were made for the school just for this. They would take minute bits of clay and attempt to do what they had learned. It would be surprising how well the first pots they threw would look when they came back from the kiln. Their pots took seconds to bake while the rest were the usual amount of time.

There were some advantages to being tiny.

-0-Out there

"What do you plan to do with us?" Xeon asked.

"I haven't determined that yet," Razorclaw said as he stood in front of the former grand vizier of evil and perhaps the main instigator of the war itself. Xeon had been deeply surprised to arrive and find himself surrounded by literally dozens of big guns. Those with him had protested loudly until a couple got punched adequately in the face. Then they had gone downward to the dungeon while their ships were given the once over for viability.

They were extremely viable.

"We came here to offer our services to you in defiance of the Prime. We don't recognize his authority," Xeon said hotly.

"Then we have **one** thing in common," Razorclaw replied.

"We can make a mutual pact. I have good ships and good warriors. We can be partners in this venture. We want a place to settle where our talents can be utilized fully. We have certain scientific abilities and ideas that are very useful if you get my meaning." Xeon sat down on the bunk behind him. "We didn't come here to be held prisoner. If we wanted that we would have surrendered to Prime."

"You imply that you have value. All that is valuable in **my** estimation that belongs to you is already mine. What I have to consider now is if your sparks have any worth or not. If they don't then I see no reason for you to live," Razorclaw replied.

Xeon rose and walked to the bars. "We have many contacts in deep space among the Decepticons, the criminal element and aliens who are not kindly disposed toward the Prime. We have plenty to offer. The question is … are you smart enough to see that?"

Razorclaw stared at him, then grinned faintly. "You are so lucky there are bars between us, traitor. I have little patience for your kind. Consider **that,** fragger." Razorclaw turned to walk out and did leaving the others behind. When he was gone, the other prisoners turned to Xeon.

"Do you feel that's wise? You're provoking unexploded ordinance," someone said from a cell down the block.

"You can't play it safe with this kind. This fragger is going to learn that I'm not afraid of him," Xeon said as he sat down again.

Standing in the corridor outside listening and watching on a monitor, Razorclaw smirked. "You should be," he said quietly. Then he turned to walk back to his Ops Center where he was tracking three non-allied groups of Decepticons.

-0-On the deck of the city-former, Backhand, over Cybertron

Optimus Prime stood beside the pilot as he slowly took Backhand downward toward the ground. They were over the Sea of Light near the biggest town there, Ferrous. The Sea of Light, a euphemistically named area was broad, thick with reeds around its edges and pockmarked with towns and cities all of which bordered larger urban areas. This body of water which was not large by Earth standards but vast by Cybertronian was a popular vacation spot. Its waters were suffused with chemicals that made it shine like it was internally lit.

Large estates and homes bordered it including one that was Hard Drive's own for a very long time. It was flattened and destroyed now though the family agreed to visit the spot when they landed as events and things allowed to explore. It was a grim site to see the boardwalks and other vacation areas decimated. The big boats that plied the surface were gone, perhaps sunk in the shallow but vast sea. Long gone were the good times to this, one of the saddest sights thus far.

When Backhand was down, they went out and began to help the multitudes who had watched them pass over, then begin to come down at Merry Point, a spit of land that jutted out into the sea like an arm. The sunlight glinted off the water which had seemed to have recovered as the reeds that were famous around its edges were back with their usual 40-50 feet in height.

"Boy, does this bring back memories," Raptor said with a shake of his helm.

Hard Drive smacked his son on the back. "We'll raise her up again. Someday, we can bring the family here for vacations. The infants have to know who they are and where they came from. It's up to us to make that happen for everyone."

Raptor nodded as they walked to the gates and peered out onto the flat lands that seemed to stretch out forever. In the past, all of it had been homes, hotels, activities for recreation and restaurants including some of the best street food to be had planet side. Now it was burn marks and piles of debris in which Cybertronian civilians could be seen climbing to come. "We better help them. Some of them don't look too good."

-0-Moments later

He lay on the med berth getting the first medical treatment that he had in eons. His bond and two grown children stood nearby watching with anxiety. The older mech was calm but tired. Ratchet patted him. "You're going to be fine."

It was amazing how much relief greeted that as Ratchet helped him to sit up. His son sat down as directed for his checkup as the oldster walked to his bond. They hugged, then he turned toward Ratchet. "You have a large family," he said.

Ratchet glanced up, then noted his tattoos. He was a member of a very small but incredibly revered and/or feared cult or sect depending on how you viewed it. He was a soothsayer or seer and a senior one in his group at that. These were the mechs and femmes that civilians turned to for advice on everything and anything. They charged nothing but accepted 'donations' of food and a place to sleep before moving onward on their nomadic treks. They could pretty much see and figure out answers for everyone and everything. They were so accurate that it was said Sentinel Prime consulted one in Iacon. "You're a seer."

He nodded. "I see many children. Some of them will be getting their families back eventually. Just thought you would want to know."

Ratchet stared at him, then nodded. "Part of me does and part doesn't."

The seer nodded with a slight grin. "You might tell everyone here to watch out for the ghosts. They're everywhere." Then he turned and limped out with his bond.

Ratchet watched him, then shook his helm. "Oh frag. Just what we needed." Then he turned back to the seer's son who was grinning. "Your old dad accurate?"

"He's never wrong," the youngster said.

"Then make sure you give me your call signatures. If we have ghosts, we're going to need him."

The young mech did.

-0-TBC 7-10-15 **edited 7-21-15**


	509. Chapter 509

The Diego Diaries: Moving Onward (dd4 509)

-0-Prime on the deck of Sledgehammer, over the area called the Transboreal Gulf System

They hovered over the clearing on the edge of a number of settled areas that were part of this, an area with a more intense climate and denser vegetation than many other areas of Cybertron. Transboreal, an area of wild forests and vegetation that spanned a long twisting area surrounding other torus states that were characterized by cold winters and cool summers was a winding area, bending this way and that. Most of it was animal and habitat preserves but there were many who lived here and many more in bordering torus states that would be served by the mighty titan.

They drifted planet side, setting down at last with a boom and tremors. By the time they were level, Prime and his staff were on their way out of the doors heading for the gates to see what new hellish mayhem they would have to meet. Outside towering over them, enormous 'trees', fern-like towering plants and other dense and for these, the urban children of slums and ghettos intensely strange configurations of plants and trees, a mysterious yet precious terrain awaited.

Cybertron had its own incredibly diverse vegetation, all of them metallic in design and configuration. Some of them looked just like counterparts on Earth and grew just as densely. Most of them towered overhead, trees and other plants that were tree-like. They were thick on the ground and federally protected against intrusion by anyone. They were habitat areas for animals and plants that were set asides. There were parts of them that could be and were visited as one would on Earth a park or wildlife site.

The forests had suffered during the war and had sheltered thousands of civilians caught in battle. But now they were flourishing, their roots and broad leaves getting what they needed to grow once again. Some of the trees here towered nearly 1,000 feet into the air, standing in groups that resembled the spires of cathedrals. In fact, groups of trees that grew together were called cathedrals.

Prime paused to stare upward, unable where he stood to see the top of the oldest, biggest trees in the density in front of them. Then he looked around and saw ragged individuals coming out of the forest carrying their infants while some of them carried guns. He walked forward through the gates and toward a mech who looked grim faced and wary. Pausing, he held out his servo. "I am Optimus Prime and we are here to help you."

The mech looked at Prime, then lowered his gun. He gripped Prime's servo nearly tearfully. "Thank Primus you're here. We had given up hope that anything good would ever happen again. We've been living in the forests forever," he said as others kept coming.

"Go to the gates and get help. We can help you bring others here who can't walk themselves. The Decepticons are in agreement with us to help you," Prime said.

The mech turned to the others and nodded. Then they began to pass Prime and his officers heading toward the gates. They walked past, numbers of them, all bearing the worst for wear. They would continue through the night before the masses of the surrounding area finally made their way to the aid station as well, some of them with the help of Autobot scouts.

-0-Three orns later

Prime stepped out of the space bridge on the Salton Sea. Things at the two newest camps were going well and he had time now to address the remaining problems of the migration. He sat on the command chair, then turned to Paragon. "What is the picture overall, Paragon?"

That officer turned, then gave the sit-rep. "The last of the cleared civilians have passed through the gate heading toward Mars and Gliese depending on their situation. That brings the migration to 2,328,410 over all with only a handful of deaths, mostly those who were too debilitated to make the journey alive. As for the overall population of the colony to date ... it is 12,679,231 individuals and doesn't count the possibility of over 2,000 sparked mechs and femmes. So far, all of our facilities and individuals are up to the task at servo.

"The remaining group, sir, are those culled from the herd, those who won't identify themselves, those who have and are not interested in a peaceful assimilation and high castes who want to speak to you immediately," he finished with the ghost of a smile.

Prime grinned back. "Let's sort these out. Have the high castes pull out and form up on Phobos. Pull Phobos back until there is at least 1,000,000 miles between them and this group."

Paragon nodded, then transmitted the information to Phobos. It began to move and when it reached its station, slid to a halt. It sat waiting, its commander Alor of Iacon. Paragon then opened a channel to the high caste yachts and ships in the group. "This is Commander Paragon of the Autobots. You are commanded to go to the position of the battleship Phobos one million miles distant. You are ordered to stay put and await further orders. You are to go now."

It was silent a moment, then a deep voice replied. "We have waited long enough. We will speak to the Prime now."

"This is Optimus Prime. Listen closely. You are in the midst of renegade Decepticons, pirates, criminals and road gangs that we have ordered to hold where you are. If you do not move out, then you will be in the immediate crossfire of both my soldiers and ships as well as theirs if a firefight breaks out, which we expect to happen. Move to the Phobos and hold while we handle this situation or stay and be killed. Your choice. Prime out."

They waited for a second and then the ships began to move. Eighty-five high caste ships began to leave their positions heading toward Phobos with speed. As they did a deep voice appeared over the intercom again. "Prime, this is Chaos. What do you want us to do? Go running to Phobos too?"

There was a strange kind of tone in the voice that spoke to them, a hard-edged humor that seethed coiled violence. Prime said nothing until the last of the high castes made their way clear. "Autobots, plug the hole," he said as ships moved to block further exit of the space. As they did the bridge jumped with activity as 1,000 Seekers flew out fully armed and ready for combat. They flew to ships and magnetized. At this moment, one would have to go to the fiercest portion of the war to find more firepower in one place than that summoned by Prime for this confrontation.

"That wasn't very nice, Prime," the voice replied. "One would think you believed we came here for trouble."

"Who are you and are you ready to surrender?" Prime asked.

"I'm Chaos, Prime, head of the Chaos Syndicate of Cybertron. All of the gangs and pirates here are under my command. I don't speak for the Decepticons. Those slaggers have been silent to us as well. Maybe you can break the ice," the voice said.

Prime considered that, then nodded to Blaster. "You're on signal to them only, Prime."

"Decepticon forces, this is Optimus Prime. Identify yourself."

It was silent a moment, then a harsh sounding voice replied. "This is Demon. I command the Decepticon forces."

Everyone turned a moment to each other, then looked back at Prime. They shrugged. No one knew who this mech was. Then Prime leaned into the intercom pickup. "Are you Demon or are you demons?" he asked.

After a brief pause, the voice was back. "What do you think we are?" he asked with a tone of amusement.

Everyone sat staring at Prime who was thinking furiously. "Get me, Alpha. Put him on line."

Blaster complied, then nodded to Prime. "You're go."

"Alpha, tell me about the demons," Prime asked.

"Demons?" Alpha asked with surprise. "Don't tell me we have demons. **Here**?"

"What do you** know**, Alpha?" Prime asked.

"They were a mistake, an attempt by Primus to create life on Cybertron. He banished them to the bowels of the planet and sealed them off. They must have escaped if they made it here. They fear artifacts of Primus and will retreat at the sight of them, especially his swords," Alpha said. "I don't know how they made it off world. They tend to live underground and hate light, especially that of those who are somehow sanctified, like Primus. The Matrix would back them up. We cannot have them reach any of us, Prime. We will die if they do."

"What are their powers? I have only heard legends of them," Prime asked.

"They feed off our power. They are voracious. They can absorb even blaster blows without harm. They absorb it like food. The only way beyond killing them with relics like the sword of Primus is to overload them with energon. They blow up if they eat too much. Give them too much energon and they die. That's the only safe way to do it. They are terrible in visage to see."

"What do they look like?" Paragon asked.

"They are very, very tall … up to 50-60 feet and are covered with hard jagged and sharp armor. They have horns and great long teeth that can bite through anything. They are fearless and will fight you to the death. Many are the mechs who were traumatized just to **see** them. Clearly, Optimus … I am surprised to see them here. How do you know they are what they say they are?"

"We don't, Alpha. But they have identified as demons so we have to be prepared," Prime said.

"Very well. Shall I come?" Alpha asked.

"Please do," Prime said. "We may have further need of your counsel," he said, then logged off. Alpha and Chevron would be there in seconds, walking across the deck to stand behind Prime.

"Open a line, Blaster," Prime said with a nod. He did. Prime sat back and considered his words. "I am aware that demons live underground on Cybertron and that they shun the light and surface of our world. How do I know you are what and who you say you are?"

"You do not," the dark voice said. "Unless, Prime, you wish to come and find out first hand."

"I possess the Matrix of Leadership. I would think that would not be a wise thing to happen for you, proximity to a Primal relic. I do remember that artifacts of Primus are dangerous for your well being," Prime replied.

"That's very funny, your concern for our well being," the voice said. "I do recall Shockwave saying the same thing before he began to experiment upon us. We were going to be his army, Prime. We were going to take over and destroy both sides for him. Then he disappeared. We're tired of waiting for him or anyone else. We're heading onward, Prime. We're going our own way and don't try to stop us. You know and I know that we eat energy thrown at us."

"And if you overload, you blow up," Prime replied.

A dry laugh devoid of humor responded. "Not any more, Prime."

It was silent on the deck for a moment.

Prime turned to Devcon who was sitting at fire control. "Target their ship fire controls and engines. Blow them up. They can be whatever and whoever they want to be but without ships they are stranded. Move everyone back, then strike them. You coordinate the fire with Ironhide."

"Do you think that is wise, Lord Optimus?" Chevron asked with a worry.

"They can float in space until they surrender or we figure out what to do with them. I don't want them able to fly to places where we are or our people are waiting. They're energy vampires and they will eat everyone they see," Prime said. "I don't know if they can teleport or not but that is their alternative if they lose their ships. Short of that, they're stuck without surrender." He nodded to Dev and Ironhide, then sat back to watch with a grim expression.

Dev and Ironhide turned to their stations and coordinated the ships that would fire. The others pulled back with the Seekers who had transformed to fire if necessary following the initial volley. It was tense and silent, then streams of energy flew out to strike the ships. They were controlled bursts designed to disable, not destroy. They slammed into the vessels hard.

Ships that were criminal in nature began to pull back, the Autobots allowing them space to do so. As they did, they dodged big chunks of ship engines and other propulsion machinery as it was almost surgically sheared off from the ships that used it. Some of them tumbled and others smacked into each other in the barrage. Then it ended and everyone sat watching silently.

The sound of Devcon coordinating information through the sensors indicated that the ships were disabled and not capable of flight. At least that part of the demon's ability to create havoc was destroyed. How many were dead inside if any was anyone's guess.

"We aren't going over there are we, Prime?" Whirlaway asked as he sat at environmental.

"No," Prime said. "No one goes near them at all."

That was when hatched opened and mechs came careening out.

-0-TBC 7-11-15** edited 7-12-15**

NOTE:

Groups of redwood trees, the biggest living things on earth are called cathedrals. :D You have to see them to believe them.


	510. Chapter 510

The Diego Diaries: Chaos (dd4 510)

-0-At the site of the migration collection

Mechs flew out of the hatches twirling wildly as they floated away from the battered listing ships. Those were burning inside where bulkheads were still intact while spewing bits and pieces everywhere. The mechs floated away, oddly unmoving in their spiraling trajectories. Prime watched them, then turned to Ironhide. "Those mechs are dead aren't they."

Ironhide looked at a screen, then turned to Prime with a nod. "They are. The fraggers must have overtaken the ships and sucked those mechs dry of energy. Fraggers. This is fragged. They can't leave this spot alive if they won't surrender, Prime."

Prime stared at the screen, then nodded slightly. "I know." He nodded to Blaster. "Open a channel." Blaster did. "Demon, this is Optimus Prime. We are seeking unconditional surrender from you and your crews. Give up now or we will annihilate what's left of the ships." He turned to sensors. "How many can you detect?"

Smokescreen worked a moment, then looked at Prime. "There are ten of them, Prime. Two on one ship, one each on three others and five on the last one."

"Only ten," Prime said sitting back to think. "What sort of containment would it take to render them harmless?" He glanced at Blaster. "Get Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor here."

Blaster turned to send the messages and nearly immediately the three walked out of the elevator to the command deck where Prime sat musing on the mess. When he saw them he spoke. "Demon, this is Prime. Answer."

There was static for a moment, then a figure appeared in a hatchway. The screen pulled in to look at the creature who was an incredible sight for everyone. Here was a bogeyman figure from their past, more legendary than real who had been a beastly part of Cybertron since before The People themselves. Now they were here and this one was the first confirmed sighting of a demon in Autobot history. It was a sight to see.

He was huge, immense and of a rust color. His body was a stack of jagged armor. It seemed that if you could find the 'string' that held them together and snipped it, the entire beast would fall to the ground into a pile of sharp edges. He had a huge helm with horns and spikes from audial to audial and a mouth filled with terrible, long sharp teeth. They looked like they could bite through the hardest armor and could it was said. They were long armed with strong fingers that looked tipped with sharp claws. They wore armor the same color as their bodies, a strange fully alienating figure to see. He hulked in the doorway staring at the Salton Sea, then grinned. Or he did what those watching considered a grin. Then he spoke. :Prime, do you see me?:

"I see you, Demon. Surrender and live. Fight and die. We cannot allow you to go a step further because we know you will harm any of our people you encounter." Prime looked grim as he assessed his position. It was getting more and more clear to him that they would have to obliterate the ships and their 'crews'. The dead mechs floating in space who had suffered an excruciating and long drawn out death were a prelude to someone elses future if he didn't.

"We aren't going to surrender, Prime. We won't go into prison again. We are going to leave here and the only way you can stop that is to blow us up. We know you. We heard stories about you. Soft sparked Autobot. Primus's lap dog. We're leaving, Prime." Then he stepped back inside and the hatch closed.

"Optimus Prime to all ships containing members of the species Demon … I am ordering you in the name of Primus and The Pantheon, on the authority of the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Matrix of Creation, on the authority granted to me by the Primal Charter of Cybertron, surrender or die."

The energy was dense on board the Salton Sea. On a monitor nearby, Alor could be seen watching with a solemn expression. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the ships beyond began to emit a signal. Blaster studied it, then turned to Prime. "They're self destructing!"

"**PULL BACK!"** Prime called out and the signal was sent. As they began to pull back, the ships listing nearby exploded. The shock wave knocked everyone off their seats and peds, hurtling them around the command deck. The ship itself which was closest to those that exploded absorbed the blow and shrapnel, then righted itself automatically. It began to list as its systems began to fritz from the impact of enormous sections of ships bearing battle-hardened armor.

Prime stood up from the floor, then glanced around. Everyone was rising, some of them holding parts of their anatomy that hurt. Ratchet sprang up and limped toward Alpha and Chevron who stood with dull expressions indicating that their bells had been rung hard. As he scurried to help, other parts of the ship were checking in. There were damages to the ship that were enough to put it into dry dock. Crew was injured but no one was dead. They had pulled away fast and far enough to survive.

"Prime," Alor was asking with a worried voice. "What's your status?"

"We're intact, Alor. Keep the high castes there. I'm sending for another ship and a tow for this one. Right now, we have to survey the wreckage for survivors."

Alor nodded. "At least they took the decision away from you, Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "They did," he said. Turning, he caught Blaster's optic as he sat down again at communications. "I want Xantium here. We transfer to him. Then this ship is towed right away."

Blaster nodded, then sent the messages. In no time at all, the enormous masculine figure of Xantium hove up into sight from below Salton Sea. As he did, heavily armed mechs riding Seekers like horses were scanning and exploring the wreckage followed by other Seekers. No one was going to take a chance in the search. 'Shoot to kill' was the order of the orn if there was even the ghost of a resistance. There would be none.

They walked the yellow transport beam from Salton Sea's flight deck to the main hatch of Xantium. Alpha and Chevron came with them to be part of the group that would deal with the high castes. Before that happened, they would have to take care of Chaos. Prime walked to the command deck, then sat in the chair by the command table. "Xantium, please open a channel to Chaos and his ships."

"No problem, Prime. Let me know when I can blow them to slag," Xantium said with his usual brio.

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "I will take that under advisement." All around him his officers and the civilians supporting him gathered as Alor joined them on screen. Prime gathered his thoughts, then sat back. "Chaos, open a line now."

There was a brief pause, then the voice was back. "Chaos here, Prime. Nice show. They nearly got you."

"Surrender or face the same fate. I have nearly thirteen million civilians to protect and an army of nearly one and a half million. My depth in ships and Seekers is unmatched by anyone. Surrender or die." Prime was seething as he sat waiting for Chaos to do the math.

"Impressive," Chaos replied. "If we surrender, what happens? Do we end up in prison?"

"The rules are simple. Surrender with weapons, all weapons locked down. We board you, take you to the colony and put you in prison. How long you stay there is up to you. Obey the rules and have a chance at the life everyone of us deserves and should have had or stay there forever. Your choice."

It was silent a moment. "Not a good choice, Prime. I like my life the way it is."

"Then you'll have to shoot your way out of here," Prime said as through the wormhole nearby another battleship, another 1,000 Seekers and three more Supremes made their way. They turned in a long arc, then headed their way breaking left and right to join the others around the circle. The firepower in place was extraordinary. Prime was done with patience.

"Stand by, Prime." It was silent over the line and on the command deck of Xantium as they waited. It seemed to drag onward but then the voice was back. "We took a vote. We decided to surrender. I want you to know, Prime that we have reserved the right to escape from whatever pen you put us in. Everyone has the right to do that."

"You will give me your oaths," Prime said. "I will not allow you to continue if you don't."

"To the Matrix? You're playing hardball then," Chaos said with a ghost of humor.

"That is the price of living, Chaos," Prime said coldly.

It was silent a moment, then he was back. "We'll give them to you but don't expect us to care one way or the other about them. After all, we are a people with lots of mythology. And we as a group are unconcerned about the feelings of Primus when he was so unconcerned about us for so long."

"Blasphemy," someone said quietly.

Chevron glanced around, then shrugged. "Some learn the hard way, my son."

"Blaster, scan and tune in to the transponders of everyone on their ships," Prime said. "Drop your shields so we can tune in to your transponders for the oath."

Chaos chuckled. "Okay." The shields dropped and on a screen nearby every transponder of every Cybertronian on the ships under the command of Chaos lit up. "What now, Atar?"

Prime nodded to Blaster. He nodded back. "This is Optimus Prime, bearer of the Matrix of Leadership and First Disciple of Primus. With your transponder, indicate that you give to me and to the Matrix your personal and professional oaths of allegiance understanding that when you do and should you break it, the Matrix will take what steps it sees fit to seek balance up to and including your sparks. Do it now."

For a moment nothing happened, then it did. Yellow glowing marks indicating crews with their transponders on all the ships began to change to red. By the time they last one did security was arriving. There were 2,000+ new prisoners for the jails and these would be among the worst. It would take a long time to get them off their ships and stripped of weapons. Then they would be taken to Mars and put into prison, a prison that had discharged into the greater population under the relentless administration of Warden Gee Gee nearly 900 of the prisoners who had been there a while.

She would be waiting for these prisoners eying them for the possibility of rehabilitation and find few who qualified even slightly. It would take nearly half an orn and when they were in jail, all of them reacquainting themselves with many already there, the ships they rode in on would be swarming with techs from Ceres.

As for Prime, Xantium and his senior staff, they would be immersed in handling 85 ships filled with high castes.

-0-On the deck of Phobos

Prime sat down in the command chair, then nodded to Cilly, a Home Guardsman doing his tour on Phobos. He opened a channel, then nodded to Prime. "You are live, sir."

Prime thought a moment, then relaxed into his chair. A terrible decision had been removed from his servos and another one had resolved. This would too he considered, peacefully as well. "This is Optimus Prime. Who leads this group?"

A face appeared, a familiar one. "This is MRKO, Prime. I lead this group." He was handsome, almost abnormally so but then with his money, getting that was was easy. He was well known as one of the wealthiest Cybertronians of all time. He was maniacally wealthy, hooked on self improvement or as the humans said, plastic surgery and as famous a businessman as you could find. Even Burris and the like were not in his class monetarily. "We saw your show. Impressive."

Prime didn't speak and he noted the rise in anger in the mechs with him. "You are going to be transported to our colony where you will stand down and follow the rules of the road."

"If we don't?" he asked, his famous malignant arrogance rising slowly to the fore. "After all, Prime … rules are for others."

"Not in my realm of influence. Everyone follows the same rules. No exceptions. In fact, the System of Exception is dead."

MRKO looked at him with surprise, then smirked. "You always were a dumb fragger. You really expect us to mingle don't you. That will never happen."

"Ironhide, take out their propulsion system," Prime said casually to his right arm who was seething with fury as he stood beside him.

Ironhide grinned, then nodded. "With pleasure, Prime." He turned to fire control, synched with tactical and put several bursts of fire into the tail section of MRKO's ship. It jolted and the image on the screen of the smirking MRKO fluttered as he lost his footing and bounced around. Ironhide turned to Prime. "Guns are coming online, Optimus."

"MRKO and ships in his group, power down your guns and lock them down. Put your side arms into lockers and fuse them. If you do not obey, we will have no other choice than to shoot you into oblivion," Prime said with a cold hard edge to his voice.

There was silence at the other end.

-0-TBC 7-12-15** edited 7-13-15**


	511. Chapter 511

The Diego Diaries: MRKO (dd4 511)

-0-At the scene

It was silent and it stretched onward but the ships powered down as even more of Prime's army and armada began to encircle them. He glanced at Blaster. "Put Springer, Kup and Hercy on the line. I want the conversation broadcast to every Wrecker in the mass. I want every Seeker to listen in as well."

Blaster turned to comply, then looked at Prime again. "You are go, Optimus."

He turned to the screen where a vast group of 85 ships hung in space, their communications silent even as he could see figures in view ports staring his way. "This is Optimus Prime. We are unsure whether the ships before us are going to surrender peacefully or not so I am going to have you board and take them over. I don't know whether there will be shooting or not. I will tell them this will happen. You have discretion and I am confident that it will not be necessary beyond a bruising or two before they understand my resolve. Hercy, Kup, Springer … you have operational control. Divide up the Wreckers in the crew. Have them split in your command. Take them from three sides tactically. We will send for prison ships for those who resist. Ping understanding."

Pings came, then Hard Drive leaned down to Prime. "I would like to go too, Optimus. I sorta wrote the book on this."

"It would be my great pleasure for you to assist, Hard Drive," Prime replied with a nod.

Hard Drive nodded. "Thank you, Prime. Hard Drive to Hercy."

A momentary pause, then a surprised voice replied. "Hard Drive? Of Praxus? Hardy? Is that you?"

"It is, recruit. How about picking me up off Xantium?" Hard Drive replied with a grin.

Raptor snorted. "Recruit. If you're that old, Atar, what does that make me?"

"My hero," Ironhide said with a grin.

Laughter greeted that as the tension bled away. The sight of crews shifting ships and Seekers transporting Wreckers to Beta, Gamma and Zeta could be seen from all over the battle group.

"Cloudburst, you have operational control of the armada. Coordinate through Starscream on Phobos," Prime said.

"Acknowledged, Prime," Cloudburst said over the intercom. Outside almost immediately, several hundred Seekers began to fly toward the big battleship to organize. Prime leaned back as the crew turned to watch.

Zeta came up from below Xantium and a yellow transport beam shot out to the opening hatch of the big ship. Hard Drive could be seen jogging across it to pause and grip Hercy's servo. They chatted a second, then disappeared inside. The beam cut out and they moved onward with Gamma and Beta toward the fleet where Alor waited. A cloud of Seekers went with them.

"This should be fun," Raptor said with a grin.

Ratchet grinned. "Almost as fun as hanging out with you?"

Raptor chuckled. "Almost," he said to general slag everywhere. Ironhide just stood beside his old grandpa with his biggest grin.

-0-Zeta

**"WHAT THE FRAG, HARDY! YOU'RE HERE! THIS MECH'S ARMY IS GOING TO HAVE A CHANCE NOW TO BE ALL IT CAN BE! THERE WAS NEVER A BETTER SOLDIER THAN YOU! WHY I WAS TELLING KUP THE OTHER ORN … THERE WAS NEVER A BETTER SOLDIER THAN THE GENERAL!"** Hercy said with the biggest smile he could muster.

Hard Drive laughed, then slapped Hercy on the shoulder. "You made it, recruit."

"With a teacher like you, how could I fall?" Hercy said with a giant grin as he led the way to the group standing nearby staring at the new guy with a mix of interest and deep fear.

"Who's this, Hercy? Your old dad?" Sandstorm said as he guarded his shins.

**"I WISH! I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY!** This is Hard Drive, General of the army, father of a general of the army and grandfather of a general of the army, Raptor and Blackjack. Where is Raptor? Is he here? Where's Delphi and Turbine?" Hercy asked as they flew ever closer to the stand off.

"They're all here but Delphi. We're sending for him soon," Hard Drive said with a grin.

**"JUST IN TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL!"** Hercy said. "Festival of Primus is three orns from now. You came just in time."

"That's what I hear. I forgot how much I missed it," Hard Drive said.

They turned at the sound of Zeta's voice. "We're in range, gentlemen. We will break into the pattern and find our spot. We have received word that all three prison ships are here, ready to support the effort."

"Good," Hercy said. "Hercy to Kup and Springer."

"Springer here, Dad." His smirk could almost be seen over the line.

"Smart aft," Hercy said with a grin.

"Kup here, Hercy. Are we go?"

"Kup, guess who just showed up?" Hercy asked. "General Hardy."

"**WHAT? WHAT THE FRAG!? GENERAL? THAT YOU?"** Kup asked with surprise.

"In the metal," Hard Drive said with a chuckle. "So is Raptor, Turbine and Delphi will come shortly."

"**FRAG! THAT'S GREAT! **Festival is in three orns. We can have a party," Kup said.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were watching the hoo-haw grinned. "There's a mission, Hercy. Remember?"

Hercy turned to him, then smirked slightly. "If you younglings had half a clue who this mech was and what he means to the Cause and Autobot soldiering overall, you would have more respect. Save your slag for the twits out there." He turned to the conn. "We're going out, Kup. You and that other wise acre go too. Link up. Take them down one by one. If we slag a few at the start, they should give up after a while."

"Acknowledged," Springer said.

"On it, Hercy," Kup said. "You going out too, Hardy or are you going to supervise the operation?"

"I might do both unless you younglings have it in servo," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"You can straw boss," Kup said. "We'll be hip deep in slaggers. We need an overall focus of command."

"On it then," Hard Drive said, then turned to the others. "Get on it, recruits. We got slaggers to bag."

The big mechs grinned and bantered as they walked to the door and one by one stepped onto the back of a waiting Seeker. They flew off in groups of five until they were dispersed. Hard Drive stood at the hatchway staring out, then turned to walk to the command seat. He sat, then grinned. "Hi, Zeta. Long time no see."

"Its good to see you, General. How is your family and when will they come by to see us?" Zeta said in his impeccable manner as he and the General made re-acquaintance once again.

-0-At the hatch of a ship

They were magnetized, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Sandstorm, Whirlaway and Smokescreen. They had pounded on the hatch but it didn't open. Pulling a panel, Whirlaway tapped into the ship's intercom. :Slaggers inside, open up. We're soldiers of the Prime come to help you with your medical needs and the like. Don't make us blow the hatch off. That wouldn't be neighborly:

They sat smirking at each other as the silence lengthened. "Well, frag them," Sunstreaker said. He shoved off, then turned toward the hatch. With his big gun, he fired at the seams where the greatest amount of the door tech would be located. It exploded, then flew away to drift forever. It was dark inside as Sunstreaker flew toward it to pause at the edge. "Last one in is a fragger," he said as he slipped inside. The others followed as fast as they could all fit inside.

-0-Nearby

Springer stood on the command deck with Drift, Inferno, Red Alert who looked ready to come undone with aggravation and Roadbuster who was the exact opposite of the intense fireman. He stood casually staring at the slaggers with his usual blank expression. "We're here to -" he began again before getting cut off again.

**"FRAG YOU! WE'RE NOT BENDING TO YOU! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!?"** -high caste fragger, Rockwell, who was one of the leaders of the entire group. Lucky Springer to find ground zero among the slaggers.

"We're here to -" Springer patiently began again.

**"WHAT?! ARE YOU DEAF!?"** -high caste fragger, Periodic, who was bond of the high caste fragger, Rockwell. **"YOU HEARD HIM!"**

"We did," Springer said, then his fist shot out and clipped Rockwell in the jaw. He fell like a sack of cement off a two story building. As he bounced on the floor before falling into silence, the others in the room, all forty of them stood up and gripped their servos into fists.

"That was a smooth move," Drift said. "I think the slaggers want a fight."

"Let them," Springer said with a *trace*, with just the *merest touch* of irritation.

They did.

-0-Elsewhere too

Hercy walked along the corridor passing sullen individuals as he led his merry band to the bridge and command deck of the fabulous yacht that they had boarded without trouble. He reached it, then stared upward at the fifteen big mechs who were there to meet them. "Who's the boss around here?" he asked calmly.

"I am," one of the big mechs said with a seething sense of fury. "What of it?"

"You better order your friends and what not to stand down. We're here to assess, then transfer your sorry afts to the Prime's colony."

"We're not going to a fragging army base and you don't have the authority to make us, low caste. Frag you and your sorry aft friends," he said looking over the five ferocious looking Wreckers with Hercy. "Get off our ship and tell Prime we will send our list of demands when you all leave."

Hercy looked at the others who rolled their optics. He looked at the big mech. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," the big mech said leaning down toward Hercy. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope," Hercy said calmly.

"I'm Gradient, the son of Proteus of the Senate. I could buy and sell your sorry aft, shorty. Who are you to think I would deign to obey anything you want me to do?" he asked.

Hercy considered that, then grinned. "I'm Hercy, Commander in the Prime's army. I'm his official emissary here and the one who will take you off this ship one way or the other. And," he said with a bigger grin. "If you had really paid attention, I'm the one who has a big old gun pointed at your cod piece."

Gradient froze, then glanced farther down. A big old gun was pointed, nearly touching his cod piece. It was very, very silent in the room.

-0-TBC 7-13-15 **edited 7-13-15**


	512. Chapter 512

The Diego Diaries: Conflict and Resolution (dd4 512)

-0-At the same time on Mars

City and Colonial Public Works crews went around the colony getting things ready for the Festival of Primus that would begin on the Terran calendar date of July 16th. It would begin at midnight the 15th with the siren calling those who wished to fast and think about their lives, deeds and what they needed and wanted to do in future to begin the non-mandatory practice. The Festival this year would be incredibly exciting for the colony because several million more of their people had been saved, their armed forces had protected and rescued them and their workers and service people had made the colony a home at last to those who had been so long deprived of even rudimentary things such as regular food and decent lodging.

At the Temple, the different groups who helped take care of it were working hard to make it shine. The Ladies Auxiliary of Earth were sweeping in the corners to get the last specks of dirt and dust gathered to be cleared away for the other constituent groups that worked as a donation of love for their holy site. The priests themselves were gathering the relics to be inspected, cleaned and hung or placed in the Temple Pavilion which would be open to the public for ten orns of viewing. Conservers from the Museum as well as Tie Down and Ravel were there to inspect, shine, repair and get up to peak all of the weapons, books, relics of war and peace as well as the great Covenant of Primus and The Quill, which would go on display for the first time ever.

Alpha Trion was adamant that The People know who and what they were and that included viewing his own treasures.

Vraz, Gravitas, Templar and Eronus who would have had different opinions once upon a time were as busy as anyone else coordinating the schedule of visits that the priests would make to shut-ins, hospitals, recovery centers and halfway houses during the festivities. Given that they had recovered nearly 40 more priests from the mines and slave drives of Cybertron, it would make it easier to cover the need and spend more time with those they visited. At no time in their thinking in the past did the four mechs ever believe this would be their lives. Now, it was unthinkable that it wouldn't be. .Sarah Lennox and Lonnie Epps rode together alongside Templar as he headed for the dustbin. When that was done, they would take polish and rags to make the ornate glyphs along the trim of the floor shine. It would be awesome.

-0-Rampage

He walked through the manufacturing sector of the plant where they built the lunches passed out to truck drivers on Cybertron. They were ahead of the schedule of shipment as he had planned to be so that everyone here could be at the festival and its myriad parties everywhere. The demand for catering and celebration foods was immense but he didn't feel the pressure. This was his thing and he loved it. A lot of preparation had gone into this holiday long before today and it would be clockwork in its thoroughness by the time it came to ship and shut down.

They would be sending a special box to the airfield for his brothers. He had organized a picture album of his infant and bond, himself with them and their life. There were images of his businesses and his home. He had arranged for it to be sent in a rocket messenger pod to Razorclaw from a ship that was going to be heading out that way to upgrade a sensor array. It would take an orn or two to get to his brothers but he wanted them to have the contents. He was going to personally pack the food included himself.

"Rampage."

He paused to look, then grinned. Bon was standing in the doorway holding their son. The baby was beautiful and bore the colors of his gestalt. Red, orange and yellow in the most attractive combination was offset by the black and white of Bon. "Where have you two been?"

"We just got back from the doctor. Guess who is right on schedule in development?" Bon asked as he paused before the huge mech.

"Why am I not surprised? Consider how smart his ada is," Rampage said as he kissed them both.

"I got an email from Ratchet. They're having a cake contest during Thanksgiving. Last year, pie. This year, cake. He wants you to reserve the date to be one of the judges." Bon grinned. "I also want you to enter."

Rampage grinned. "I'm a judge."

"So," Bon said with a grin as they turned to continue into the factory.

What he had to say to that was lost in the greetings from staff as they passed by.

-0-Elsewhere

The crowds in the groceries were thicker than usual as the run up to Festival had begun in earnest. Since cooking had become one of the most popular activities in the colony, the groceries, bakeries and other suppliers of food were heavily trafficked. The idea of having the luxury of making food in your home, of having different things to combine to make better food, of having** any **food at all was enormously optic opening so the press to gain the prestige of being a 'home cook' and have 'personal recipes' to exchange with others was a big deal. After vorns of always being hungry and food insecure, the bounty before them needed, no, required intense exploration.

Kestrel, Docker, Ravel and Miler walked through the new grocery that was located in a just opened mammoth mall on the highway off the Tri-Cities. Located halfway between the Tri-Cities and the Terran Hub, it provided a multitude of services and goods to the entire colony. Those who lived outside the ease and convenience of Autobot City itself were served here as well.

There were spaces for over 300 businesses with 120+ already in place. Some of them were gigantic like the 'Grocery at the Mall at Tri-Cities' inside and the cinema-theater complex that was at the other end of the monster space. There were restaurants, home and craft stores, teaching annexes for the Circle and book stores to support the thirst for learning. There was also a huge indoor water park for families. It was inside a huge transparent steel dome and supplied water slides, swimming pools and lifeguards on duty.

Walking along the wide aisles looking for things to make traditional as well as Terran foods for the party that would be held post fast with the family at the Residence, they also gathered ideas and ingredients for the party that would be thrown to welcome Ironhide's family once Delphi had arrived. It was going to be held in the Central Labor Council main room at the Hall because everyone who knew Raptor, Hard Drive, Turbine and Delphi would come to see them. It was firmly understood that Ratchet and Ironhide's floor would not hold that many individuals.

"We have the main course now don't we?" Ravel asked as he paused to put several 'prime ribs' into his cart. "Isn't it funny that Optimus's favorite is called prime rib?"

Kestrel grinned at the sweetness of Ravel, then nodded. "I know. I think that is going to be one of my favorites too."

"I think if we follow the boys' tastes further, then we need potatoes and gravy, dinner rolls and butter along with vegetables," Miler said looking around.

"I heard Optimus doesn't like Brussel sprouts. I don't think I've had Brussel sprouts before," Ravel said as he pushed his cart onward. "They smell funny when they cook I'm told."

Docker grinned. "No Brussel sprouts for us then," she said as they continued onward to the vegetables and then to the incredible array of desserts including the mandatory celebration cakes.

They would be swallowed up by throngs of others doing the same thing, some of them for the very first time ever.

-0-At a meeting in the conference room at City Hall, Metroplex Administration District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"So the decorations for the Festival are now all distributed?" Magnus asked Jetta.

Jetta glanced at Mack who had been promoted from his aide to the position of Assistant Manager of Public Works. "Are they?"

Mack who had just bonded a nice mech and was anticipating a nice first festival with his mech looked at his datapad which was rolling with a continuous feed of real time data. "We just concluded the five cities that are finished and being settled by the refugees in Seven Cities-West. Right now, the emphasis is to put some cheer into the tent camp, Little Iacon, to make the residents more a part of things."

"What is the timeline on that situation and when can we begin to shift the tents to Cybertron?" Magnus asked as he looked down table at Copperton and Bulkhead.

"We have signed off on five of the seven city sites. That means that all but about 150,000 to 250,000 individuals are without permanent housing. The tent camp will hold them but their housing won't be suitable for living for another decaorn or two. At most three. We have a break during Festival, then we go at it again. It's going about two decaorns ahead of schedule, although we know that probably doesn't seem fast enough to those waiting."

"We're going to frame everything first, all of it, every one of the zillion towers that the last two cities comprise, Magnus. Then electronics and plumbing come next. Once that and a few other utilitarian things are in, we can start framing and enclosing. We want to get this done and be ready to begin the next site, Seven Cities-South."

"I would like you all to be at the next planning committee meeting when we sign off. I want you to oversee the plans and spot trouble. So far, we have been damned lucky not to make mistakes. But if we have to rescue those from Cybertron, we have to be careful to have good living quarters for everyone as fast as we can. They all deserve it. Personally, I am damned proud of all of you."

"Why thank you, Magnus," Jetta said with a smile. "We might just do this after all."

"From your lips to the audials of The One," Magnus said with a slight smile. "Now let's go over the outline for the preliminary outline of the expansion of the airfield in the south and the new industrial park south of one and two."

They bent their helms to the tasks.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Park, Territory of Earth

Brandon Clark worked at his desk utilizing stationary bearing their new Earth name and designation. He liked to slip letters into the mail sack heading for Earth to keep his family up on the comings and goings. Right now, they were waiting for supply shipments through their weekly space bridge of party things for the Festival. It was coming up on the Festival of Primus fast and everyone was expectant and hopeful that they would be able to leave the habitat and attend at the Temple. The humans in the other habitats did as well as the Hu-An. Even though they were not yet informed of the decision and had already been through one, they were jonesing for a chance to feel the amazing sense of inclusion with the other humans on the steps of the Temple.

There was also the exhibits in the Pavilion on the grounds that they wanted to see. Some of them were older than they were as a species and belonged to the Pantheon that the Cybertronians held in great esteem. He had no idea of their religion beyond that it was extremely ancient, most if not all reverenced it to varying degrees of intensity, it was a good way to get our head handed to you to mock it and that Prime was the living embodiment of their most important personal god, Primus. That was all he knew.

That and this was the holiest day on their calendar.

The humans here were going to celebrate as well with a feast along with fun and games. There was a new baby to celebrate, improvements on their habitat including a walkway that took everyone to the newly expanded greenhouses outside and a bumper crop of raspberries, blueberries and strawberries expected on their allotted farm land in the Hu-An habitat. Some of the residents were already over there harvesting them, getting ready for desserts and baking. School would be closed, the cameras would be on longer and in more places to allow Earth to join them and Angus Optimus Wilkerson would make his debut to the citizens of Earth that noon. It was shaping up to be an epic day all around.

-0-Out there

It was very silent, then hateful optics rose to stare into Hercy's calm face. "Do you know who I am? You better put that gun down before you regret it," Gradient said with venom in his tone.

"**Who's** going to regret it?" Hercy asked. "Not me. I shoot you and I won't feel a thing. You on the other hand …"

"Frag you, fragger. My father is Proteus, Senator and leader of our people."

"He led us right off a cliff into the Pit," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "That Proteus?"

Gradient turned his helm to fix his gaze upon Sideswipe. "I will make you sorry for that."

"You won't. I don't give a frag what you think, fragger. Hercy has a big gun so if you value your bearings, surrender," Sideswipe said moving closer to others in Proteus' group.

"Why don't you put that gun down and fight me, old coot?" Gradient asked. "See how tough you are then."

"Alright," Hercy said subbing his big, big gun. "Sunstreaker, say 'go'."

"Go," Sunny said with a wolfish grin.

Hercy then kicked Gradient in the cod piece. The big mech who had not expected such speed and cunning groaned, grabbed his crotch and pitched face forward to the floor. "Which one of you slaggers is next?"

No one was.

-0-On a yacht with Springer and company

It seemed like fifteen hundred mechs rather than the forty that were actually there. They all seemed to leap as one into the air and bury the soldiers with Springer like it was scrum time in football. Fortunately for Springer, his mechs were half the offensive line of Tarn. They stood up, rung a few necks and decorated the back wall of the room with the hard flung bodies of their attackers.

"This is fun," a huge mech named Timbow said as he waded in again. "I think I like ship boarding, Springer. Thanks for the invite."

"Don't mention it, Tim," Springer barely croaked out as he lay on the floor getting pummeled by two big mechs with even bigger fists.

Drift who was being swung around like a discus just before it's flung into the back of the beyond watched as Springer got the worst of it every time his body came around that way. When the big fragger that had him let him go, he splattered on the back wall taking four of the high castes standing there goading everyone onward as they waited for room to join them against the Wreckers. As he staggered up, Drift struggled not to laugh out loud as he watched Red Alert pummel someone who was trapped against a chair, Inferno take two mechs by the throat and continuously beat them together like cymbals and Roadbuster slam mechs into the walls like he was beating rugs.

More of them rose up, then buried the team in resistance and bad attitude. Springer who rolled over and planted one of his attackers with an elbow in the face barely got off an SOS before he was buried once more in yahoos.

It was going to be one of those kind of days.

-0-TBC July 13, 2015 **edited 7-15-15**


	513. Chapter 513

The Diego Diaries: Out There (dd4 513)

-0-On a ship getting the slag beat out of them

Springer managed to lurch to his peds only to be pinned against the wall as three big mechs beat on his chassis. Nearby swaying on his own peds, Drift took in the room. They were being overrun by numbers and the admitted skills of their opponents. So he did something he hated to do. He subbed a gun and put a round into the ceiling.

Everyone froze and turned to him in time to see the ceiling fall on his helm. He went down and the gun went off again, squeezing off a round from his involuntary grip. A loud bellow sounded as a huge high caste mech took one in the aft. The others stared at him, then the Autobots. As one they frowned at their foes, then leaned into the mayhem. While that was going on a squad of Seekers landed on the roof.

"Trident, what's going on in there?" Cloudburst asked as they began to scan the ship.

Trident who was a ship boarding specialist and had the best sensors in the group paused to listen. "They're getting the slag beat out of them over there. There's about 40 bad guys and five or six of our guys."

"Then we better get in there," Cloudburst said with a grin. "We can't let them have all the fun."

He snickered, then nodded. Walking along the hull, he found the spot just off the melee where he could make an entrance. Subbing huge guns, pointing them downward at the ship, he floated up and pulled up his legs. All the others around him drifted off as well as he cut loose. The shots blew a giant hole in the hull and propelled Trident into the air. He hung there, then grinned at the others. "After you?" he asked.

They grinned, then dropped one at a time into the hole. As they did they were jumped by who knew how many others who had come running. Some of them had with their 'special weapons'.

Cloudburst turned to face them then was touched by a stick with spikes on it. He slammed into a wall as electrical charges surged through him. Behind him, falling back as they subbed their own weapons, the remaining Seekers bumped into the melee already in progress and were pulled in by their necks.

Kneeling over the hole, peering downward, Trident frowned. "Cloudie? Where are you? What's happening?"

That is when a metallic stick covered with spikes touched his servo. He bellowed and fell down into the hole landing in a heap on the deck.

-0-Listening nearby on Zeta

Hard Drive listened to the 'chat line' of the soldiers who were in the mix. He heard the sound of Springer's group and the resulting agonies of the Seekers. "Hard Drive to Seeker Command."

"Seeker Command," Starscream's voice said over the inter ship comm line.

"We have a disaster on the red ship off the port bow of Phobos. Do you detect it? It has a hole in the hull where a boarding specialist entered a crew."

"I see it," Starscream said. "I can't get my team and their commander on line."

"Ventilate the hull, Starscream. Put rounds into it without hitting anyone so we can draw their attention inside. I'm going over there myself," Hardie said rising from his seat. "Send me a taxi please."

"Gladly," Starscream said.

"General, do you wish assistance?" Zeta asked.

"Please stand by, Zee. I will be right back," Hardie said as he walked down the corridor to the hatch which was opening.

"Do you need an escort, General?" a young mech asked as he stood nearby waiting to be deployed.

"Thank you, son, but I think I'm going to be alright," Hardie said with a grin. He stepped out and straddled the Seeker, riding him away toward the ship in question. As he did, the slaggers inside got the upper hand.

-0-Nearby

They leaned against the wall staggering toward sentience along with a number of Seekers who were twitching on the deck nearby. Lots of the mechs who had by sheer numbers and pretty good skills gotten the upper hand listed and leaned themselves. Rockwell who had been dropped by Springer finally found all his marbles and turned on the big Wrecker. **"YOU FRAGGER! HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW, DIRT LICKER?! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE US? DID YOU?!"**

Springer who had glanced at Drift, glanced at the big slagger standing over him as he drooped against the wall. Rockwell was lit like a roman candle. "Yeah," he said with a smirk.

Rockwell who swung his foot to kick Springer in the face found himself hopping as the big mech who had anticipated the move gripped Rockwell's ped. He then squeezed with all his strength. Rockwell bellowed an earth shattering roar before the mob with him surged to pulverize Springer. That is when the ship shook like a rattle as several barrages hit it on all sides. Outside, ringing the ship, Seeker heavy gunners cut lose. Inside bouncing around, lots of individuals, fraggers and non fraggers felt the 'love'. Then it ended. Pausing beside one of the shattered holes, Hard Drive of Praxus stepped off and waved. Turning, he walked into the semi darkened ship and disappeared.

They lay in a pile, shocked and shaken. Getting up slowly, the mob turned to the Wreckers who were no worse for wear themselves.

"Kill them" someone called out as they all turned with menace.

"I wouldn't," a voice said nearby.

Everyone turned to the voice which emanated from a moderately small but extremely well made mech. He was probably 20 feet tall, wore the usual coloration of a Praxian Military high caste … black with the odd silver embellishment and the air of someone who was used to being obeyed. All of the mechs in the mob, class conscious as they were knew what he was so they paused a moment almost instinctively. Fragging with a Praxian Military Elite had serious ramifications in their caste.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rockwell said.

"I am General Hard Drive of Praxus and I want my mechs." Hard Drive was doing the math, calculating where to place the most effective shots and who he should kick into orbit first. He had trained nearly everyone, had more secret moves than Primus and was known for the economy of his victories. He never used more or did more than it needed to be done. He was very zen that way. Drift would be proud of his old grandpa if he knew. He would find out shortly.

"These fraggers are ours," Periodic said with a stubborn expression.

"No, they are mine. Two of them are my grandsons. If I have to go retrieve them from you, I guarantee that none of you will like it." Hard Drive grinned slightly. "You do know that the Seekers outside perforated your ship. You have about fifteen new hatches to the outdoors."

**"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY OUR PROPERTY?!"** Rockwell said. **"THIS IS MY SHIP!"**

"Not anymore. I claim it for my own," Hard Drive said. "Get up, younglings. I claim you too."

**"BY WHAT AUTHORITY!?"** Periodic exclaimed.

"Why, by right of caste of course," Hard Drive said quietly. He looked at all of them, then crooked his helm slightly. "You wouldn't disobey the orders of a Praxian Military Elite would you?"

They looked at him with unease, a lifetime of conditioning to hierarchies always topped by Hard Drive's caste overtaking their resolve for a moment. "Do you know who I** am**?" Rockwell asked as he clinched and unclenched his fists.

"You tell me, youngling. Given that you are of inferior caste to me, I'm not sure I care," Hard Drive said casually as the Wreckers began to slowly stand up. Everyone in the room appeared to be mesmerized by the calm figure by the door.

"I am the nephew of Sentinel Prime," Rockwell said with evident pride. "I am the nephew of Sentinel Prime and the son of Stellar of Iacon."

Periodic nodded. "I am the son of Caridian of Tarsus Corporation. You **do** know of Caridian Enterprises don't you?" he sniffed.

"I saw them on Cybertron an orn ago. They're a pile of rubble outside of Polyhex last I saw. As for Sentinel, he's in the prison at Prime's colony." He glanced at Springer. "That** is** right isn't it, grandson?"

Springer who was as mesmerized as everyone else glanced at Hard Drive. "Uh, that's right, Appa."

Drift smirked.

Hard Drive looked at the group who stared at him with shocked expressions. "He didn't die. He just left Cybertron like a coward and made everyone think he was dead. Just like him, the slagger. I never did like him when he was a Minor and Major. Scheming lying coward."

Rockwell glanced at the others who glanced at him. Then he turned on Hard Drive with rage. **"YOU LIAR!"** He grabbed a prod from the hands of another and swung it on Hard Drive.

The older mech easily moved, then gripped Rockwell's arm. He squeezed and the prod fell. Rockwell bellowed, then dropped to his knees. Glancing at the other, Hard Drive smirked slightly. "Who wants to carry his arm to prison if you continue? I guarantee you that one of you will. But before you do, I will rip it off his body and beat him senseless with it. Understand?"

"**NO! YOU TRAITOR!"** Periodic bellowed. By the time that he did more Wreckers were crowding in after tossing everyone off the ship into the path of Prison Ship #1. Those with infants or who were infants were gathered to wait at one of the many new doors provided free of charge by the Autobots.

"Either stop and submit or be tazed," Hard Drive said bending Rockwell's arm slightly. He bellowed. "You don't want to make me break his arm off do you?"

Periodic stared at Rockwell who was half bent over with his arm nearly over his helm. "You fragger," Periodic said stepping back.

"Cuff them, search them, brig them," Hard Drive said letting go of Rockwell's arm. The swarm grabbed them and dragged everyone out, punting them to the prison ship which had pulled up outside. They would do brisk business, confiscate a lot of weird weapons and be graced with more new references to the purity of their parentage than usual. It would suit the prison ship personnel fine. Their favorite prisoners were enraged aft helm high castes.

Springer, Drift, his team, the battered Seekers and Hard Drive stood on the deck watching the yammering aft helms being walked across an energy bridge to the prison ship. "You younglings alright?" The murmur back he took for 'yes'. He grinned at them. "Then step on it, infants. We have ships to take apart before Festival. Time is wasting," he said as his Seeker floated by the hatch. He hopped on and rode off back to Zeta. They watched him, then Drift grinned at Springer. "That mech has skills."

Springer nodded. "I don't know who I fear more … him or Hercy."

"Hercy." -all of the others.

They grinned at each other, then stepped out heading for the next ship nearby.

-0-On the deck of Xantium

Prowl walked onto the deck from the bridge room heading for Prime who sat in his chair watching the show. Pausing beside him, Prowl knelt down. "I am asking you for a favor. I am told that relatives of Proteus and Sentinel have been identified in this group."

Prime glanced at him with surprise. "Really?"

Prowl nodded. "Let me handle this, Optimus."

Prime considered the expression on Prowl's face, then nodded. "Alright."

Prowl rose, then nodded. He turned to leave with a determined expression on his handsome face. Prime watched him go, then grinned. "Go get 'em, Prowler," he said, then turned back to the monitors before him and the hilariously funny raunchy running commentary of Xantium.

-0-TBC 7-14-15 **edited 7-14-15**


	514. Chapter 514

The Diego Diaries: Out There. Again. (dd4 514)

-0-On the hull of another ship

:This is Springer, Head of Security for the Primal Colony of Mars. We're here to assist you. Please open the hatch and let us come in so we can see what your needs are. We're here at the behest of Optimus Prime:

**:FRAG OFF! WE SAW WHAT YOU DID TO ROCKWELL! PUT US THROUGH TO THE PRIME NOW!:**

Springer sat back on his heels a moment shaking his helm tiredly. "I think I'm getting a bit fragged off."

"I would if I were you," Drift said with a smirk. "You didn't exactly win the last one. Entirely. Though you were heroic in the effort. Mostly."

Springer stared at Drift a moment. "There were forty of them. They all jumped on me at the same time."

"Why don't you two hold off your marital counseling session until Rung is here to help out," Inferno said with a grin.

Springer grinned, then glanced at Drift. "How did he know we're in counseling?" He looked at the hatch. "I think I need to take out my anger management problem on that hatch. What do you think?"

"I think **now you're talking**, slagger," Red Alert said pulling out his big, big gun. "Last mech in is a crybaby."

He then stepped forward and dove into the hole. As he did he slammed head first into two mechs standing under it with guns who had come to look upward at the same time. "**FRAG!**" he yelled as his helm bumped into theirs.

Springer and Inferno who were standing up to go moved at the same time. "**RED!"** they both yelled as they dived as one. They both got stuck in the hole.

Drift jumped up and ran toward them. He grabbed Springer by the aft and tugged. Roadbuster watching all of them with disgust took two snapshots, then whipped out his own big gun. Pointing it straight down, he blew a hole in the ship which shattered wider the way he knew it would because it was a panel where ship's maintenance was transacted. He stared at the hole, then stepped into it and disappeared.

Drift who paused to watch looked at the two struggling before him. With a grin and a shake of his helm, he put the boot to them, dislodging them enough that they fell through and landed on the writhing heap below. Peering down, Drift ran to the other hole and jumped in.

-0-Hercy and Company

"**FRAG YOU! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO THE OTHER SHIPS! YOU'RE SHOOTING US UP AND WHAT NOW? JAIL!?" **-another high caste inquiring about the availability of lodgings in the **'FRAGGING DIRT LOCKER THAT THE PRIME RUNS! WE'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE IN DEGRADING CONDITIONS ON SOME SLAGGING ARMY BASE! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE/THEY/I AM/ARE?!"**

"Yeah. **You're** under arrest." -Hercy confirming accommodations for the newcomers

Cue futile but oddly effective and strong fight by civilians who hadn't learned the inscrutable ways of the local indigenous life forms yet. Cue taxi cum Prison Ship 1 (or 2 or 3) for the short ride to the hotel cum prison for the night(mare) of their lives.

By the time they were taken kicking and screaming to the prison ship, the grandson of Kudon, the nephew of Vraz and the grand nephew of Eronus were locked up with their families. There were also **'GOOD FRIENDS OF DECIMUS AND BURRIS!' **and the younger brothers of a couple of industrialists that war profiteered. It was a good haul.

-0-Springer and Company

"Put that down. No one is going to harm anyone." -Springer trying to reason with a terrified sub-adult kid with a prod.

"You let my genitors go," he said, his voice shaky with fear.

Springer looked at the palsied figures standing in a group nearby, too overcome with the moment to even move. "No one is holding them." He turned to the youngster with a gentle expression on his handsome face. "No one is in trouble. All you have to do is put the thing down before you hurt yourself and we can go to the colony. Everyone here is going to go somewhere safe."

The infant looked at his genitors and saw their terror. Then he looked at Springer and saw his blaster. That was when he prodded Springer with the prod. Springer nearly burst in flames as the electrical shock of the prod just barely touching his body sent him flying. Even just a touch was enough to send him into the showers as he was electrocuted by a little kid. He would find out later what it felt like getting hit by it with some force behind the swing. But that would put us ahead of the story somewhat.

**"YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"**

-0-At another ship as rescue squads all over the 85 ship debacle continue to press onward

"We're gathering up collector's items, General," Hercy said to Hard Drive over his comm line. The general was mighty entertained explaining the hoos and the haws to Zeta who was **MUCH** too much of a gentleman to get it without subtitles. Even Xantium who bowed before no mech understood the elegance of his older brother enough to spare him introduction to the urban dictionary Cybertronian-style.

"I hear that the Senate and industrial base of Cybertron is very well represented. Someone told me that they picked up Richter and his gang as well. Blaster will enjoy hearing that," Hard Drive said with a grin.

"That slagger?" Hercy said referencing a propagandist for the Decepticons and someone who with his show on the biggest network of Cybertron managed to instill propaganda and lies for Sentinel and Nova Prime's governments to crush opposition to their rule. He was a major news commentator and supporter **for** the Clampdown and all that followed. "I'll personally donate a screwdriver at his sentencing."

Hard Drive laughed. "Try getting that idea past Prime," he said. "Are you ready again? Why not make this fun? See who gets more 'names' … you or Springer."

"You're on," Hercy said before turning to the others. "Come on, younglings. Let's do the General proud." With that, he stepped off and flew to a big yacht, one that had glyphs for the Senate and a half dozen corporations and institutions that had wrecked hell on Cybertron before The Fall. There would be good pickings there he thought as they landed on the bulkhead and walked to the hatches nearby.

"Springer? Did you hear that?" Hard Drive asked with a grin on his face.

"We did. You're on," Springer said as he limped down the corridor to the command deck. "In fact, we're going to bag some mor-" he said just before shooting broke out.

Hard Drive grinned. "I like that youngling, Zeta. He's got guts."

Zeta agreed as both listened and discussed the relative merits of just walking into a shoot out as opposed to skulking your way there.

-0-Inside at the O.K. Corral

Springer felt shots pepper him that felt sharp and painful but which bounced off his tough armor. **"OH FRAG! OW!"** he bellowed as he twisted and turned in his confined space. **"GET THE FRAGGERS!" **he yelled.

"**ON IT!"** Drift said jumping in front of him. He had his swords in servo and was deflecting shots as fast as they came. They pinged back at the shooters who bellowed and ran backward disappearing into the ship with their lesser and more perforated armor. Turning to Springer, Drift glanced him over. "You're alive."

"Thanks," he said as a rage built inside of him. "Posse, round 'em up!"

"Oh boy. We get to play cowboy with Quickdraw McGraw and Deputy Dog," Roadbuster said as he revealed his love of odd American 1970's cartoons. Walking ahead, his gun out, he began to hunt the civilians as they made their way to their bridge.

"Follow him, Quickdraw," Springer said with a grin as he imagined Drift as a cartoon horse with a ten gallon hat and a guitar which he would 'el ka-bong' his enemies with. Oh and he was the worst sheriff in the world. That too. It was smirk making and if he didn't hurt in so many places at the moment he would have done so.

"You're Deputy Dog then," Drift said with a snicker. He turned and lit down the corridor with a jones for getting some part of someone somehow for the impertinence to his bond, Quickdraw McGraw.

Springer who inspected his armor paused. "What's holding you two up?" he asked glancing back at Inferno and Red Alert, one smirking and the other simmering.

"You, slagger. These corridors are narrow," Inferno said with a grin.

Springer looked around, then grinned. "You're right. For once," he said before turning to skulk down a corridor.

Red Alert watched him, then shook his helm. "He's tough and brave but not too bright sometimes," he said in his tense and unintentionally hysterical manner.

Inferno grinned. "Never truer words, Red. Let's go. Why should they have all the fun?"

"Ditto," Red said with rising venom as he subbed another gun. They both ran forward into the corridor hunting for bear.

El Ka-bong!

-0-At the Prison ship near their now impounded yacht(s)

A gaggle of bots were standing in the admittance area of Prison Ship #1 of the Autobot City Military Prison for the Primal Colony of Mars. The place was filled with noise as several hundred high caste prisoners and their families stood in the cells on three decks and let the world and universe know their opinion on things. Those that were waiting to be processed goaded the guards from the Autobot Prison and Brig Administration.

"When this gets straightened out I'm coming for you," a brash young mech said glaring at a guard who returned a very bored, very blasé gaze. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," he said with a yawn, a wholly unnecessary thing but a gesture taken among Cybertronians as a mark of contempt from the yawner to the yawnee.

"You do that to **me**?" the kid asked with incredulity.

The guard glanced at another who stood nearby with a smirk. "I think I just did didn't I, Culver?"

"You did, Random," Culver replied.

"Random," the kid said. "I'll remember that."

"What's your name so I can remember it too," Random said to be conversational. Being conversational with out-of-control high castes was among his most favorite things.

"I'm Cartie, the grandson of Proteus, the nephew of Clovis who was on the High Court of Cybertron and nephew of Mansil who was and still is the clerk to the Council of Ancients."

Random nodded, then glanced at Culver. "Pretty impressive if I say so myself."

"If you say so, Ran," Culver said with a grin.

Ransom looked at the smug kid and the others around him. "I'm Ransom, son of Pulver who worked as a bouncer in Macadam's Old Oil House, the grandson of Chasmon who was bouncer at Club Cybertron during the Golden Age. You might remember them because there's a good possibility that any one or both of them could be your real and actual atars."

It was silent a moment, then a loud guffaw was heard. Standing at the desk after stepping off the bridge on deck three, Prowl of Praxus was having a belly laugh. He probably would never be able to tell you precisely why but he knew in the end, the reason he was such a renegade as a youth was the rough-hewn humor and genuine realness of most of the hardworking lower caste mechs and femmes that he had met in his ramblings, all of whom had welcomed him without comment into their ranks. None of them gave a frag about which fork to use at dinner anymore than he did.

He composed himself, then turned to the mechs and femmes in the room, caged and otherwise. "Attention, everyone. I am Prowl. I am Second-In-Command to the Prime of Cybertron, Operational Commander of the Autobot Armed Forces, Chief Strategist of the same and the mech unto whom you have been given. When you are done cavorting through the green fields of admission, you will come with me to the Primal Colony of Mars and its capital, Autobot City where you will join riffraff with similar attitudes in incarceration.

"It will be there that most of you will find your minions and others of what we now call the former high caste strata of the banned-for-all-time System of Exception. We will be appropriating and confiscating your ships. Have a nice orn," he said with enormous savoir faire. Turning to the desk clerks, he nodded. "Tag them and put them in a box. They are mine. **All** of them are mine." With that, he turned and walked to the elevator to go upward to assess the situation.

Culver and Random grinned, then glanced at the stunned gaggle of mechs waiting for their numbers. "That was the bond of the Prime of Cybertron. Any further questions?"

It would take a moment of rebound in their processors to remember what they came here to do.

Scream.

They would.

Loudly.

-0-TBC 7-14-15** edited 7-15-15**

NOTES

Yes, you could say what happened with the demons could be an exorcism. They can't be around Primal artifacts and Prime is one of those and bears one himself. Good thought on that moment. I like it. :D

Donnie Rose: Dinobots! BWAHAHAHA! What a visual! I will bear that in mind. :D


	515. Chapter 515

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us (dd4 515)

-0-On the ground at Autobot City

Prowl stood at the backup prison, the one they made for the overflow of a migration some time back. It had been locked down when the overall numbers of inmates began to drop through rehabilitation and tough love from Warden Gee Gee and the Former Decepticon Association. For a surprising number of youngsters in the mix, finding out they could apprentice to trades was enough.

"I always wanted to be an electrician. When I wasn't shooting Autobots. Oh. Sorry."

It was the outdoor lockup, the one with no walls and group amenities. Prowl had inspected it as a team rendered it fit for habitation once again. Monitors would work. Group mess tents would be made available and berths would be ready for their owners. He walked to the triple gates, each of them overloaded with sensors and security blocks, then stepped out. Turning to inspect the huge layout with the optics of a professional law enforcement officer, he nodded to Gee-Gee. "This will do nicely. Thank you, Warden."

"Don't mention it, Prowl. We'll hold them. Whether we can rehab them remains to be seen."

Prowl glanced down at the grandmotherly but infernally steely femme. "Thank you. Is everyone ready for Festival in your department?"

"Yes," she said with a grin. "One joor on rotations for all."

Prowl nodded, then turned to the landing pad near the three story medical center that took care of the prison ships and prisoners. "Show time," he said with a slight grin. Together they walked to the edge of the tarmac and the unfolding spectacle of prisoner arrival.

-0-Hard Drive keeping a head count

"Looking good, Zeta," Hardie said to the big mech inside whom he was riding.

"I am pleased that you are pleased, General. It would be unfortunate if anyone should disrupt Festival. Lock down is coming shortly. I hope our soldiers finish this in time," the mammoth gentleman replied.

"We're down to the last five ships, my friend. Our head count appears to be about even for all sides. Even if someone loses, we all win," Hardie said with a grin.

In his servo, the list of 'important' high castes was growing. Apparently, they had networked and left together, heading into the abyss on good ships with bad intentions. It stood as follows so far …

Numerous grandsons/grand femmes of Sentinel Prime, Nova Prime, Nominus Prime, Proteus, Decimus, Kudon and Traachon. There were also honorary grandsons of Xeon and Burris in the group.

Numerous nephews/nieces of Vraz, Eronus, Kudon, Gravitas, Sentinel Prime, Nova Prime, Contrail, and Sherma.

Numerous sons/daughters of Zeta Prime, Momus, Sherma, Eronus, Kudon, Vraz, Sentinel Prime, Nominus Prime and Nova Prime.

Numerous scions of corporate families were represented including Galaxy Industries, Caridian Corporation, News Net Interplanetary Communicatins Corporation, Cybertron Shipping and Transport as well as the families that ran the biggest banks and financial institutions in the Empire, many of whose members were also politicians on various governing entities. They were the money-addicted shakers and movers who along with their children were represented here as well. Burris who was already in the can with Decimus were the only two corporation magnates who were not present in the group.

It was an astonishing thing to have them here, these individuals from their history, many of whom bore the greatest responsibility for their fall into despair and wandering. It would do the colony well that this news be kept quiet for a while he thought. None of them should be allowed to disrupt the Festival of their people. He was convinced that Prime wouldn't allow it. "Hard Drive to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We are on the last five ships. Did you get the preliminary list of prisoners?" Hard Drive asked.

"I did. It's a disquieting group," Prime replied.

"It is. We need to lock them down so we can go home for Festival. How is the landing of the ships on Cybertron thus far?" Hard Drive asked as he watched Springer and his crew slip inside another reluctant high caste ship.

"We have landed three more city-formers in secure areas. We are holding off the remaining until after Festival. It is my hope that the Blessing of The One and Primus reaches Cybertron for everyone who is still there and it helps with the reluctance ."

Hard Drive nodded. "Me too, Optimus."

-0-Nearby, creeping down the corridor with weapons in servo

"Where do you think they are? I'm having trouble locating them," Springer said just before a prod swinging in from out of nowhere clobbered him on the face.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

-0-About half a breem later in the same place

"**STAY DOWN!"** Roadbuster said as he clobbered a mech on the noggin. He stayed down. Turning to Drift who was standing over Springer with a slight frown, he shrugged. "How's he doing?"

Springer who was laying on his back with flashes of electricity shimmering through him looked fragged. Drift glanced up. "Ratchet wants me to bring him over. Can you watch these losers?"

"We can. Go. This is our last ship," Roadbuster said pulling out energon cuffs from subspace.

Drift nodded, then subbed tongs. He gripped Springer's arm, then began to pull him toward the hatch. He didn't dare touch him. Springer had shocked the slag out of him when he did that after seeing the big mech fall. Until he was grounded, Springer was a hazard to all of them.

-0-Minutes later on a med berth on Phobos

Ratchet rummaged in a drawer, then found what he wanted. A long wire with a heavy metal weight on one end and a clip on the other spooled out until the weight hit the ground with a thud landing on the rubber mat that doctors used for such purposes as self protecction. He grinned. "This should do it," he said, then turned and clipped the clamp onto Springer's armor. He flinched as the electrical shock of doing so bit his servo.

"Ouch."

Springer on the other servo looked like he was convulsing as the electricity jumped all over, then went down the ground to die harmlessly into the deck. Springer relaxed, then on-lined his optics. "Frag. That hurt."

"Who did this to you, son?" Ratchet said as he plugged the big mech into the machinery around him.

"A fragger who hit me," Springer said. He shrugged. "I didn't see him."

"I did. Roadie busted him up. He's some kind of son of Kudon," Drift said as he patted Springer's leg.

"Kudon, huh?" Ratchet asked as he glanced up with surprise.

"We found grandsons and femmes of Zeta Prime," Drift replied.

"Whoa," Ratchet said as he considered that. "Zeta?"

"And Nova, Nominus and Sentinel," Drift replied.

"Frag. Prowl will have a fit," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Prowl asked for and got operational control over the entire group," Drift said. "I would love to be a little cyber bird right now."

-0-Right now at the Prison Landing Zone

He stood with the guards delegated to run this prison which would be higher security than the rest due to the contents of the inmates. They were all well known, remembered for their indifference to suffering and their support of the repressive regime. The number of individuals in the colony who were owed and might demand paybacks was off the scale.

The inmates who were linked by energon chains attached to their cuffs were walked out and made to form lines. They stood staring at each other and their guards with fury, then Gee Gee and Prowl walked up to them. Pausing before the rabble, some 700 individuals thus far from ship one who were not children or sparked, he considered them as they considered him.

A big mech with spectacular art on his armor called out to Prowl.** "WHERE IS PRIME!? I DEMAND TO SEE PRIME!"**

Prowl moved closer, then paused before him. "He is busy."

"Is that so," the big mech said darkly. "I want to see him. Tell him Zeta Prime's great grandson wants to speak to him about this outrage."

"I will put that on the list. In the meantime, I am expecting you to listen and do it carefully. Anyone no matter who you are or more especially … who you** still** think you are, you will be separated and stowed in solitary confinement for the duration if you act up," Prowl replied calmly.

"Duration of what?" the big mech demanded.

"Of my personal affront," Prowl said meeting the mech's gaze evenly. Prowl's gaze could wilt flowers, peel paint off a wall and make full grown battle seasoned mechs tremble on their peds. Befofe it could find the full effect on the loudmoth, a mech standing in the next line turned to the big youngster. "Shut up, Primon. Now."

Primon turned to that mech and glared at him. What interested Prowl was that he obeyed. Gracelessly. Prowl filed that factoid away and noted that Gee Gee with her datapad was taking snaps and information. She was building their hierarchy too. Until proven otherwise, they would be marked as a gang and researched the same way.

"You are prisoners of the Prime of Cybertron. We don't expect you to like it and no one here will care. You defied orders from officers given the charge to rescue your sorry afts. You assaulted them without mercy. Therefore, until you can face a court to stand in judgment you will be confined to this prison.

A murmur arose, then the mech who had quelled Primon turned to glare at the group. They settled immediately. He turned toward Prowl to stand quietly, his affect one of calm and peacefulness. Prowl who could read a miscreant like others read a book wasn't fooled. This mech was one of the leadership. He would be taken to ad-seg until they had a handle on this. Gee Gee acknowledge receipt of his order.

"Tomorrow is the Festival of Primus," Prowl said as they looked at him with surprise. "Primus is merciful and approves of the Prime, Optimus Prime. The Pantheon, Primus and The One **approve** of him. The Temple is restored, forty-five priests work there among the relics which include but are not limited to the AllSpark, Matrix Flame and the Well of AllSparks. Given that the Well is the pathway into the very spark of Primus, that it should be placed here by Primus Himself should give you a clue of the opposition you face should you try and re-assert yourself here.

"Understand, you will fail. Optimus Prime is Prime over all Cybertronians wherever they live anywhere in the universe and his authority is guaranteed according to the Charter of the Primes. The System of Exception is banned by Primal Decree among all Cybertronians wherever they may exist anywhere in the universe. Those who disobey that Primal Decree will face consequences as determined by the Charter, the Prestige of the Primes and Cybertronian law. For now, go to your confinement. Medical teams will be by to check you out. Cooperate or go to solitary confinement. At midnight, the siren will signal the beginning of The Solemnities of the Festival of Primus. You may observe the fasting or not. The Temple has decreed that it is voluntary and there will be no dishonor to eat if you must and need to do so.

"In the meantime I would suggest that you settle in and search your conscience. The city behind me was built in cooperation with all former castes and everyone lives in the colony in the same conditions. Artificial constructs of social behavior such as The System are over." He turned, then nodded to the guards.

Gee Gee glanced at them. "Take them to their confinements. Medical will be around, then the prison will be in extreme lock down throughout the Festival. We will be providing all your needs in confinement to a degree that will shock you. If you understand nothing, understand this. We are not you." Gee Gee nodded to her guards and they turned to lead the lines away. They would do so quietly.

Two more prison ships would land. There would be fifteen mechs in solitary. Four of them would be the leadership of the group who had outed themselves to try and quell the fights that broke out as Prowl and Gee Gee informed them of the new paradigm.

The old prisoners watched the new with malicious expressions of pleasure.

New fish had just arrived.

-0-TBC 7-15-15 **edited 7-15-15**

**ESL: **Fish: new prisoners, a prisoner name for them. It has many meanings about new prisoners to a prison but most of them aren't good.


	516. Chapter 516

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 2 (dd4 516)

-0-In the colony

Things seemed to pick up as the colonials hurried to get themselves ready before the colony locked down. From midnight on the 15th through midnight the 16th, no restaurant, bar or cafe along with all the groceries and bakeries would be opened to the public. For one orn a Cybertronian year, the places where food could be received would be off duty to allow everyone to celebrate and reflect.

That didn't mean you couldn't find any anywhere. There were buffets set up in clubhouses and union halls all over the colony for anyone anywhere to enjoy. Food would be available along with all manner of drink in the 110 rec rooms which were still a hub feature of every city governmental building in the colony. The Elders of Cybertron would be having a huge feed and party in the original rec room in The Fortress for bachelors, soldiers and those without anyone. Though most of the oldsters would fast according to custom for the entire orn as they mused on their lives and dispensed the wisdom, no one was looked at askance if they wanted to eat.

Shops, agencies and businesses were doing last minute business though some kinds would stay open no matter what. Even though workers and staff would shift out after a joor for the rest of the orn, fire departments, the prison, hospitals, police stations, jails and brigs around the colony and other vitally essential places like Ops Center would continue. Schools would close early, so many genitors were hustling to be ready to pick up the younglings.

City banners proclaimed the holiday, saluted the Prime and all of the city-states as well as Cybertron and Mars. There were banners now saluting Earth 1, the N.E.S.T. Global Initiative with their habitat part of the image as well as the Hu-An. Every colony carried them in windows, flag poles and light towers in a show of what the Festival meant. No matter who or what you were, all were one in the end.

A school bus drove past taking a group of infants back from the Temple. They were Day School students taking a trip to listen to the newly installed educator, teacher and storyteller of the Temple, the just retrieved priest, Sella of Simfur. She was one of the most loved and respected individuals in Temple history. She was a scholar of religion, history and philosophy and would soon teach with Neo at the University in the humanities department. She was gifted at teaching infants their identity as Cybertronians as it applied both inside and out of the Temple. When the children came at noon to the Temple the next orn, they would have a better handle on why they did.

The bus passed as it rolled down the highway heading for Centurion. Traffic was heavy but soon it would be banned in Autobot City as they prepared to funnel an estimated four to five million individuals into the Temple District. The masses would extend for a long way back in all directions as they gathered for the Solemnities at the Temple and the follow up blessing from Primus and The One. Over 12,000 cameras all over the colony would broadcast the festivities to everyone who was a shut in or didn't want to battle the masses, sitting anywhere else but downtown Autobot City. They could follow the roving feed or tune in to an area specifically. From this point onward, it would be a permanent feature of the IntraComm Community Bulletin Board online.

Kestrel stepped into RTR Tools with a smile. "Hello, Tie. Are you ready to go?"

Tie slid the showcase door shut after placing a dozen or so spectacular knives inside, then looked around. "I think so, Kes. Where's Tagg and the others?"

"Getting the infants. Traffic picked up so we told them that we would wait here," Tie said as Kestrel walked around the counter. "I heard from Ratchet. He said that the last bunches of questionable civilians were sent through a joor ago and that Springer was injured when someone shocked him. He will be alright. He's coming in with Ratchet's ship. He took the Phobos out there and is with Alor."

"Oh my. Poor Springer. This is getting to be a pattern with him isn't it," Kes said with a grin. "I must talk to that infant. We can't have the grandchildren getting shocked."

Tie chuckled. "Truer words never spoken."

At that moment the door opened and the endless parade of sparkling shiny infants toodled in talking at the top of their voices as they tried to tell their abbas all the news of the world at around ground level. Dogs barked, bugs bounced, all got a cookie, the adults got a chuckle, then they all turned to walk to the Military Airfield to watch Phobos come in with Xantium, Zeta and the others.

-0-At the Autobot City, Military Airfield, Primal Colony of Mars

News reporters, camera crews from both IntraComm and Galaxy Film Productions, the thirty visiting humans still waiting to see the senior Autobots, passersby of all persuasion including Larc and Tempest who were heading back from giving a gift to the Temple on this auspicious occasion as per custom on holy days for them, the Household Guard hurrying from the detailers to a party that would include pool, a new fad sweeping the colony and darts, one that the Cybertronians already had. All of them were masters of the last and gaining experience with the first. They disappeared into the crowds as Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Lauren walked across the crosswalk toward the Airfield.

Overhead, the sound of big ships coming in could be heard. Many were the individuals including most of the N.E.S.T. regulars and some of their families along with some Earth 1 residents stood on the cargo crates to watch. Will Lennox and Niall Graham watched the big ships coming in. Niall glanced at Will. :I was in Ops Center when the prisoner list came in. Did you know that there are children and grandchildren of past Primes on the list?:

:That can't be: Will said with a frown. :Prime is the only one with a child of his own, the only Prime in history:

Niall nodded. :That's true but the other Primes took into their wills and custody minor children in their own family to raise as their own. That was why Miracle and now Sojourner surprised so many. They themselves are actually Primal children while the others are either adopted or wards of the different Primes. Legally, they are considered children and grandchildren but none of them are their actual infants:

:That reminds me of the Roman emperors who adopted their heirs and gave them everything, sometimes even when they were full grown adults: Fig Figueroa said as he watched Xantium set down.

:I wonder what kind of rights they have in Cybertronian law and it sort of explained something I thought about when I saw everyone blink over Miracle and Sojourner. I thought the Primes might be … uh, because of the Matrix and all ... uh ... : Bobby Epps stammered.

:Impotent?: Niall asked with a grin.

Everyone looked at him a moment, then Fig glanced at the gangplank of Xantium where Prime and his staff were disembarking. :I don't know how they make babies let alone wonder if they can be impotent. I wonder what constitutes Viagra here?: Epps said with a smirk.

:I don't know. A light socket?: Graham asked to the loud groans of everyone there.

Mama Rosa who was standing nearby turned to them. :I don't think, meijos, that Optimus Prime needs to worry about Viagra: She turned, then grinned. :Now there. ***THAT*** is a man:

Prime continued across the tarmac heading their way. He grinned and nodded to them and they waved back. The others tagged along, Ironhide pausing to trade slag. Graham marshaling the (mostly) benign streak of dry humor that English people were justifiably famous for gestured for Ironhide to lean down. Ironhide did as Ratchet paused with him. :Ironhide … we have a question: he began.

**:NO THE HELL WE DON'T!:** Lennox and Epps said as Mama Rosa nodded. :They do, Senor Ironhide:

Ironhide looked from one to the other remembering the last time they mustered a question and wanted to know if he was fragging Ratchet.

He was.

/... **HE, IRONHIDE HAD NO PROBLEM WITH THAT! TWELVE! COUNT THEM, TWELVE INFANTS IN … uh, how many human years? Four or five? Frag … I can never get that right … I, IRONHIDE HAVE NO PROBLEMS! .../**

He grinned, then nodded. "What do you want to know?"

:We were wondering why there are 'children and grandchildren' of Primes in this group? I read the list in Ops Center when General Hard Drive sent it in: Graham said.

"Oh. Those. Sometimes a Prime or anyone else will take in strays. Primes are in the line of fire and sometimes the collateral damage is a relative, leaving infants to care for. They are taken in as wards or adopted as their own. Some of the shadier ones adopted infants from rich high caste families to make connections between their Houses. They considered them family. We have a habit of rescuing infants that was strengthened because of war. Lots of orphans and strays. They can claim kinship like any other infant. Same as mine."

:So Optimus is the only Prime who has had infants of his own?: Lennox asked.

Ironhide nodded. "That was the big thrill, a Prime popping a few of his own. Or Prowler … **he** did the popping. Don't tell him I said that."

Everyone laughed as Ironhide's comments vied with Ironhide's face for which of the two was cuter. Then Graham asked The Next Question. :Then because no Prime has ever had an infant until Optimus … are Primes are impotent?:

Ironhide stared as behind him Ratchet broke out a belly laugh. Ironhide stood up, then leaned in to discuss things with Ratchet. :What are you laughing at?:

:They want to know if there's something wrong with a Prime's prong. You know … no infants since the beginning of time before Fertile Myrtle aka Orion Pax came along and collided with Prowler. He's asking you if Optimus can't … what do they say among themselves?: Ratchet thought a moment as he went through his files, the human sex files he punished Ironhide with by reading and showing them when the big mech fragged him off. Those files. :Ah. I believe they call it an inability to 'get it up': Then he sent Ironhide the files.

**"WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOWING ME STUFF LIKE THAT?! YOU KNOW I HATE TO SEE THAT STUFF! WHAT THE FRAG!"** He turned his gaze on the humans who were laughing and grinning at him as he floundered. **"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU MIDGETS DOING DISCUSSING PRIME'S PRONG? OPTIMUS PRIME HAS NO PROBLEM GETTING IT UP OR OUT OR WHATEVER! FRAG YOU, RATCHET FOR SENDING ME PICTURES OF HUMAN PRONGS!"**

"What's this about Optimus?" a calm voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see Prowl standing with Miracle as Miler held the basket with Prima. Venture who had tuned in early and was struggling to control the hysterical but highly blasphemous laughter on this, the prelude to the holiest orn of the year held the aforementioned Miracle. That glorious little infant was beaming at them, his little Optimus Prime face shiny from his early orn detailing at The Infant House, a new detailing shop for kids in the huge mall by the Tri-Cities.

An orn out with Grandpa was worth its weight in gold.

"Yeah, Ironhide," Venture said with a giant smile. "What is this about Optimus?"

"Nothing. I said nothing," Ironhide said to them before frowning down at the humans. "You said nothing either. That kind of problem … we don't have it. I have 12 infants in four or five Earth years. It isn't **MY** problem. Oh no. However, Ratchet here has screws loose. Sends dirty pictures to unsuspecting mechs without a warning." He glowered at Ratchet a moment, then everyone turned to see infants racing toward them with the rest of the family as Phobos landed down field. Alor would join them shortly along with all the other relatives on Ironhide's side.

Ratchet had jumped ship to Xantium to give Prime the word on the boarding teams for the criminal record and eventual case against them over their behavior. All of their teams had been slagged, some of them seriously and the miscreants would have to stand for it in court. He was glad at this moment that he did. Flummoxed and dithering Ironhide was a sexy Ironhide in his book.

Behind Prowl, limping along with Drift holding his arm, a battered Springer hobbled, the twins and others behind him carrying his gear along with theirs. He paused beside the crates, got condolences on his beatings and electrocutions, then watched some of the others walk toward The City again.

"Dinner at our place, younglings, unless you need convalescence at an Old Folks Home," Ratchet called as he walked off with Praxus in his arms, the infant hugging his ada madly.

"We'll be there." Springer looked at the humans. "I need someone to feed me."

"I will," Drift said as the twins and the others gave them slag and advice about rooms, kissy-kissy and other Wrecker and man-slag.

Graham grinned. :May I ask you guys a question?:

The big mechs all looked at the human, then nodded. "As long as it doesn't require boarding a ship right now," Springer said to more slag and commentary equivalent to 'pull up your man panties, whiner'.

Graham laughed and ignored the other soldiers remarks about 'what the fuck are you doing?' and some such while Mama Rosa beamed at them. :I was wondering … what do you guys do when you can't … you know?:

They looked each other, then looked at Graham. "What?" Drift asked with curiosity and the surety that even though these soldiers were aliens, they were as perverse as he was and this was going to as horrendous as anything a smart aft Cybertronian soldier ever asked. He braced himself and Springer too.

:Comm Ratchet. He'll tell you: Graham said as the other soldiers beat on his body with their fists. He laughed and shrugged them off as the entire group commed Ratchet as the same time.

Ratchet who was waiting to cross the street guffawed out loud and told them, sending the most outrageous visual images of impotence, a lack of impotence, the relevant male appendages at all angles both flaccid and otherwise as well as a short history of Viagra.

It was silent a moment, then a couple of dozen pairs of optics looked at the humans with astonishment. Sideswipe guffawed and slapped Springer on the back. "Since none of **us** have that problem, we'll leave it in Springer's good hands." He looked at Graham with a wink. "Draw your own conclusions from **those** remarks." Then the rest of them turned to continue onward, laughing, commenting and snickering.

Springer and Drift watched them go, then glanced down at the humans. "Frag **you,** twerps," Springer said with a grin. "That definitely **isn't** a problem with us."

Drift who was smirking nodded. "That's right. Come on. Let's get you home and into bed."

Huge laughter and slag met that as Drift and Springer hobbled off toward town and dinner with the Fam. Ahead of them walking side-by-side, Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe who was still grinning. :Sometimes I love you, bro:

:Ditto: Sideswipe replied before they disappeared into the crowds of The City.

-0-TBC 7-15-15 **edited 7-15-15**

NOTES

I will post the start of Festival to keep the time line on the calendar even if it's only a few paragraphs long tonight. Happy Festival! PS Guest: You asked the question before I could answer it. I hope the above helps explain how a Prime could have 'kids' and 'grandkids' while Prime is the only one with his own. Good old Niall Graham. Bless his heart. :D

ESL:

auspicious: something that is important and has more than the usual meaning, like the Festival of Primus is an auspicious day for its greater and deeper meanings

askance: to be looked at askance is to get the red hot gimlet optic. Someone who is on the receiving end of this is looked at with disgust, disdain, etc. It also can mean disapproval and can actually be a look someone gives you, one that appears to be dubious.

disdain: disgust, a big order of slag directed at someone over something icky that they might have done or their lack of class, manners, etc.

disgust: extreme disapproval and a sense that you want to punt someone. Smelling rotten food can create disgust.

Disapproval: feeling you get when someone does something that you don't like or feels is cool. Disapproval would happen if someone licked your doughnuts. ;) **DO YOU HEAR ME, ARIANA GRANDE!?** (waves the granny finger of disapproval ala like the great disapprover, Maxi of the Autobot City Night/Day Watch) Disapproval can be light or extreme depending on what you do. Doughnut licking? **UGH!** :P~~~

dubious: not trustworthy or something isn't what it appears to be so no one really believes you/it

I could do this all night … :D:D:D ;)


	517. Chapter 517

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 3 (dd4 516)

-0-All the rest of the orn until midnight

They gathered in Ironhide and Ratchet's apartment to eat food ordered in at the last moment. It was delivered by cheerful younglings who were going to go off duty with this load. Trading slag and hoo-hah, the kids left and Ratchet along with Ironhide wrangling the infants began to put the dishes on the counter. Helpful older infants gathered dishes as the door opened and family entered. Chan, Corr, Docker and Appa Ratchet along with his cat walked in to general delight. Ravel, Tie Down, Kestrel, Tagg, Miler, Prima and Venture along with the twins, Bluestreak and the infants entered and were hoo-hawed to everyone's great delight.

Springer limped in along with Drift and basked in the concern of the elders as they hugged and petted both. Prime and his crew entered and were given a standing ovation for another successful mission while the more religious among them bowed and said the salutations required in the presence of the living embodiment of Primus.

Prima got purloined as Prowl organized dinner for his crew. Prime who was told to sit so that the supplicants aka family could wait upon his exalted personage basked in his own moment as well. Springer sat next to him, his leg propped up as he watched others get his food and drink ready. He looked at Prime, then grinned. "Sometimes its good to be king."

Ratchet snorted. "I saw a funny bumper sticker on Buzzfeed on the human's internet. It said, "all men are idiots and I married their king."

Laughter greeted that. Ironhide glanced at him as he helped an infant into a chair. "Does that mean I'm your king?"

"Only if you admit that you're an idiot," Ratchet replied.

"Snap," Springer said with a grin.

"There's always a trap door somewhere with Old Mech," Ironhide said.

Ammas and Appas began to fill plates for infants as Raptor, Hard Drive and Turbine entered. They stood smiling and greeting people, then Hard Drive turned to Ironhide. "Someone just got in and wants to say hello," he said.

Ironhide stared at him, then blinked. Peering in behind him was a small mech with the same Praxian Elite armor and colors as Raptor, Blackjack, Turbine, Hard Drive and Ironhide himself. "Hello," Delphi said as he walked further into the room.

Ironhide felt his optics mist up. "Amma," he said, then he walked to embrace the mech in his big arms. They hugged, then Delphi stared around. "Ratchet! You're still with him? I'm surprised at you. I figured you'd come to your senses by now."

"It's too late, Delphi," Ratchet said hugging the handsome mech. "Let me show you some new family," he said, then introduced Ironhide's great grand ada to everyone including Prime.

"It's good to see you, Delphi. I heard that you received our rendezvous message to come," Prime said with a grin as Prowl shook Delphi's servo. Prowl was Prime's 'Prowl', Alor was Blackjack's, Turbine was Raptor's and Delphi was the first one of that long fabled line of strategists and all around crafty mechs.

"We got the message and met the bridge at the coordinates. I have to say, this is most unexpected," Delphi said as he moved to sit in a chair as directed by his most beloved and only great grandson. "Thank you, son," Delphi said as he sat.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink. At midnight everyone fasts unless you can't," Ironhide asked as he paused to look back at his great grand Amma. "You okay? Ratchet, you better check him over."

Ratchet scanned him from a distance, then grinned. "You're fit as they come, Delphi. Must be fragging Hard Drive agrees with you."

Groans, mortifications of the spark from his genitors and other riotous laughter greeted that remark as Ratchet filled plates and handed them on for others to dispense. He grinned. The energy from Ironhide and everyone else was amazing. Delphi took his plate and beer, then looked at the infants. "You two have been busy. I think I'm in love," he said grinning at the infants.

"Ada?"

"What, Sunspot?"

"Are there more Ammas and Appas out there?"

"I don't know, son. Just when we think we have all we can stand another one shows up," Ratchet replied as laughter greeted that.

**"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE MY GRAND AMMA UNTIL NOW!"** Sunspot said with a big smile to Delphi.

Delphi smiled back. "You and I are in the same boat, infant. I think this is going to be great fun. I don't think I've seen this many infants in one spot since the Golden Age." He hadn't. "The best part is that you are all mine," Delphi said with a grin.

"They're loaners," Prowl said as the place nearly burst into flames of laughter.

-0-Elsewhere

They walked to the rec rooms, the guild and union halls and other places where the festivities were going to continue after the noon time exit of Prime from the Temple itself signaling the end of the formal Solemnities. The Blessing from Primus and The One was the most anticipated moment of the orn. Watching Prime enter the Temple to talk to the Pantheon was a humbling moment for all and they spared no effort in getting ready to go. There were many already camped out in front of the Temple to get a good view of Prime's progress there.

Night Watch and Day would be trading off through the next two orns to cover everyone. No one would do more than a joor including Springer and Drift though they like every other Alpha Team Autobot on Prime's General Staff would be on call throughout the orn as ever. The mounted horse patrol was now three and they rode two to a route through the colony. They would trade off routes and horses throughout the Festival until things returned to what was passing for normal here and now.

Cybertron was quiet as the individuals there gathered themselves for the Festival too. It would be broadcast at locations of gathering and recreation in the camps and stations in the hope that it would not only comfort the civilians and others trapped there but also show the Decepticons that the Pantheon was not in favor of their faction any longer.

Soundwave was invited and said he would come to watch in an office building facing the Temple. All of his senior staff, now Prime's would be there too with their families. All of the officers who changed sides were already here as special guests of Prime and the colony, put up in the hotels around the cities with their own families as well. They would be in the front rows of the massive gathering to see the event unfold.

All of the strategic planning was in place, security both in the system and on Cybertron tight and anticipatory. All was in place including the concluding fireworks so they sat and chatted, caught up with Delphi and the tale of his crews in the hinterlands as the clock advanced toward the holy moment when the siren would signal the start of things.

-0-On a tower on Fortress Maximus

He sat on the railing looking out at the spread of a city that had seemed to double every year that he came here to do the duty of signaling everyone of the start of the Festival. Lights twinkled in the thin air and the highways could be seen and were defined by the stream of lights from vehicles driving there.

It was very cold as usual, about -116 F but he didn't feel anything but pleasure. He was the one who was now the 'traditional' figure who made the signal. His family was waiting for him at home, an apartment in Pax filled with light, family, good cheer and friends. He would sound the siren, then walk to the street level where he would take the train to Pax. In five minutes he would be home and they would get ready for the morning when they would join the throngs heading toward the glittering dome of the Temple.

-0-At the Ironhide domicile

Infants sat drowsily on laps of new and old appas and ammas as they drifted in and out of recharge waiting for the siren. Prime held Prima on his shoulder, the infant curled against him as he slept. Conversation was a buzz as Hard Drive and Raptor did dishes and Ratchet packed leftovers up for the short journey to their new home. They were in the building but different floors. Hard Drive and Delphi would leave after the siren and after they helped put the babies to bed so Delphi could see his new home.

They would gather in the morning to walk to the Temple with Prowl's family who would leave from the Residence. As family of the Prime, they would be expected to show themselves. Dawg who was snoring on the floor would stay at this house with Bob and the several cats. Only Spot would come with them to the Temple. He was a service dog who was devoted to his boys. All four of them.

"Ada."

"What, spud?"

Orion was listing on Ratchet's lap as he tried to keep his optics online. Nearby failing his own test, Springer recharged with Drift's arm around his shoulders.

"I pooped."

Chuckles greeted that. "Two more minutes and you can go to bed."

"Okay," Orion said as he sat with his helm hanging. He would be in recharge when the siren sounded. It would startle him awake. Given that no one else was concerned, he would shake off his surprise and join everyone at the window to listen on the arm of his great grandfather, Raptor who would point out things in the darkness beyond.

-0-All over the colony

He walked to the control device on the side of the installation that held up antennas and the rotating lights that alerted aircraft that Metroplex and Fort Max were there in the darkness. He opened the box, watched his internal chronometer, then pressed the button.

The sound of the siren was enormous and rolled out in all directions across the Tharsus Plain. It reached the mountains, touched every habitat and tower, the prison and beyond. The humans in habitats stood by the windows listening as the Hu-An did on their terraced balconies. Seekers stood on their own and listened with their infants as Night and Day Watchmen heard it in the open air.

In the prison old prisoners and new listened and marveled though most would never say so to others. The newbies were shocked to hear it, the Siren of the Temple signaling an actual Festival of Primus. It would keep them occupied thinking and discussing its meaning all night and into the day when they would watch with dumbfounded silence as it unfolded.

It was cold and dark but the lights of the cities and that of vehicles driving here and there made it beautiful. Lights set for night time in the businesses everywhere added to those of apartments towering into the dark cold sky. Everywhere millions of individuals listened. The sound of the siren signaled the participation of the Pantheon and their warrior god directly into the lives of The People. The Solemnities of the Festival of Primus had begun.

Standing at the windows in Ratchet and Ironhide's apartment, Prime's family and Ratchet's, new ones and the regulars watched and listened as the siren held, then ended, the sound rolling away as it disappeared. It was silent, then Ironhide grinned. "I'm so glad you got here, Amma."

Delphi slipped his arm around Ironhide. "I am too, my baby."

-0-Gathered around monitors watching with disbelief and awe across the massive planet of Cybertron

Millions of Cybertronians on both sides of the divide watched the Primal Colony of Mars gather to celebrate the holiest orn of their calendar. They did so in accommodations provided by Optimus Prime and his Autobots. They were healthier and more contented than they had been since The Fall. Those who were still making their way through the aid stations, then the tents nearby as more and more came here from the shrinking of Little Iacon on Mars watched with amazement at the idea and reality of Prime's success.

Ships filled with Decepticons watched too, most of them wondering why they weren't told about this sooner. They had better food and orders not to interfere but no idea of the rest of it. Those that had been told marveled that someone somewhere in charge of something could tell them anything and it would be true. They watched and knew that at the middle of the orn in the next day in his glittering colony Prime would begin a progress to the Temple. The rotating views of the city had shown them that one was there. For more of them than could be counted, if the AllSpark was really there as the rumors told, it was game over for them.

They would not hold to their faction one second longer because the side that held the AllSpark held all the cards that were on the table. Most of them would ponder the unbelievable inevitability at their particular stage of grieving and consider the Autobot side. For those who lived farther out and had hardcore beliefs that were solid and unmoved, the sights would not reach them.

Optimus Prime was building his outreach a planetary diameter at a time. He was going for the local ships in the local area to secure them before he attempted tempting those farther out. If there was going to be a shooting war, it would happen now with the local battle groups. If they capitulated, he would have the resources and free road to hold off any out world groups that might not like events that were currently transpiring.

The name of the game was turning the mob to his advantage without causing war. As he stood at the window holding Prima with his family and closest friends around him, Optimus Prime formulated the questions he would ask. Tomorrow would come soon.

In some ways, it couldn't come fast enough.

-0-TBC 7-15-15 Happy Festival of Primus. -Me at 10:45 PM Alaska time. **edited 7-21-15**


	518. Chapter 518

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 3 (dd4 518)

-0-After the siren called

"This is amazing, Hard Drive." Delphi stood in the living room of the apartment that was now theirs. It had amazing views of the airfield beyond and the lights shining out there were beautiful. "This reminds me of the apartment in Iacon. Everyone gets to live like this?"

Hard Drive nodded. "They do. Prime is adamant."

"Good for him. He is The One Who Comes," Delphi said with a nod. "I see that Alor has been here."

"He sort of fixed you up," Hardie said with a grin. "He's trying to make a cook out of Ratchet. We apparently missed a pie contest during a human holiday called Thanksgiving."

"A pie contest?" Delphi said with a grin. "That sounds like Ratchet. I must check into this."

"It's a cake contest next time," Hardie replied with a grin. "Ratchet keeps it interesting."

"He does." Delphi walked toward the corridor. "Come on," he said. "I'm tired. Come and recharge with me. We have a huge orn tomorrow."

Hardie nodded, then followed. They would fall into recharge almost immediately.

-0-Elsewhere amongst the heathens

Prime sat on the berth after tucking in infants who were half asleep and ready for bed. Prowl was fussing in the wash rack, the sound of water running, then not dictating his progress. "Breakfast is here in the morning?" he asked.

Prowl glanced out. "Yes. Everyone is eating at their homes if they do and the children for sure. The Appas and Ammas may come over then. If they do, they can eat here if they choose." He turned off the light and walked out pausing before Optimus. "Tomorrow, you will walk out to The People and show them what grace is. You will show them what a leader and a good mech looks like, Optimus. I will be as proud of you then as I can be. This achievement here is so magnificent."

Prime pulled Prowl into his arms holding him a moment, then sat back. "This was a group effort," he began before Prowl cut him off.

"This is about** you.** Tomorrow, this will be about all of us but never at any part of this path could it come to this without you leading us. Remember that," Prowl said as he moved to his side of the berth. He lay back and so did Prime. "Lights out," Prowl said as the room darkened. He grinned. "Hardie, Delphi, Raptor and Turbine are a real asset to this effort. That they're hilarious is a bonus."

Optimus grinned. "You have a way with words."

Prowl grinned. "Good night, Only One."

"Good night, Prowler."

-0-In various apartments on the same floor

"Your genitors could have stayed over," Alor said as he watched Flint move back into his room. "We have plenty of floor space for you, Flint."

Flint chuckled. "You're such a good brother, Alie."

"Bond with your mech and we can change your room into a hobby shop," Alie said as the big mech lay back on his berth.

"You can't rush a good thing, Alor," he said with a grin. "Good night, Alie."

"Good night, Flint," Alor said as he moved down the corridor to the berth room. Blackjack was already sprawled on the berth, a big grin on his face. "You look comfortable."

"I am. Its been a lot of win lately," Blackjack said. "Having the genitors here is such a good thing. The infants need as many grandparents as possible."

"They have too many adults in their lives," Alor said sprawling down next to him. "Of course, I can't complain. I'll leave that up to their therapists to decide." He grinned, then turned to the big mech lying beside him. "Are you tired?"

"A little. You?" Blackjack said with a comical waggle of his optical ridges.

"A little bit." Alor grinned. "Wanna frag? I'm quoting Ratchet just so you know."

Blackjack chuckled. "Is that so. Sure."

So they did.

-0-In the midst of Greco-Roman wrestling or as Ironhide would say, 'the run up to The Sexy'

"Give, slagger?" -Ratchet aka R

"Never." -Ironhide aka IH

"**ADA!"** -Orion aka Orion

(Two big and probably certifiable mechs freeze)

"**WHAT!?"** -R

"**I GO YOU!?"** -Orion

"**NO! Go to sleep in your own berth!"** -R

"**OKAY!"** -Orion

It took a moment to unwind their helms from surprise that something that hard could become so easy. "That sparkling is going to kill me, Ironhide."

"I hear ya. Now I wanna feel ya," he said making what he considered googly Sexy optics at the big mech currently pinning him down on the berth.

Crushing the overwhelming urge to laugh, Ratchet continued onward. It would be fun.

-0-Raptor and Turbine

They sat on the chairs in the new living room of their new apartment catching up on the news after checking email on their new monitor. They were sipping hot drinks which if they didn't include supplements or taste enhancers were acceptable. Consider it the equivalent of tea without tea. "You ready to fast?"

"Yes. Apparently, break fast is at the Residence at midnight tomorrow. I should bring something," Turbine asked.

"Don't worry. I hear its in servo," Raptor said. "This is going to be a great holiday, Turbine. Everyone is here."

"It was great to see Delphi. That was good intel he brought on the Bad Lands out there. The Benzuli is going to be a major problem forever I have a feeling."

"Me too. When Blackjack told me that his operation were the ghosts out there I could have fallen off my peds. I don't think I'm going to tell him the number of times we were going to go there and take them out," Raptor said with a grin. "That infant might have trouble recharging."

"Will you?" Turbine asked with a grin.

"Yes," Raptor said. Then the news came back on with the schedule of the next orn's activities and places for people to eat in different locations around the colony.

-0-Del-go and his ten friends in their barracks apartment in the transition tower managed by the Former Decepticon Association

They stood by the window, half of them watching the lights outside. They were going to the Temple tomorrow to participate in something they had never seen before in person. This was going to be their first formal Festival. Half of them were in bed already while the others stayed up to talk. It was quiet and so were they as they considered how many Decepticons from Cybertron there were in hotels around the towns.

Those on Cybertron who had turned to help the Autobots were here to be guests of honor at the Temple with their families. They would stand with the humans and Prime's extended family in the front so they could see what happened during the Temple visit. They were all here, the leadership from Cybertron and their families. When they went back to work after the Festival, their families would stay here to live. Coming and going through space bridges, the new recruits would work on their home world and live here with their loved ones. All would be safer and happier.

The young mechs had heard the story of them turning to help and that perhaps as much as half if not more of Cybertron had now fallen into Autobot hands. Fallen didn't describe the way things were now. They had jumped to help. A steady diet of good food, decent housing and the respect granted to them by Optimus Prime was all it had taken. The decimations that they had thought were just rumors had turned out to be true and that had apparently cut the ties that bound them to Megatron.

There were rumors that Soundwave would be here. The ten young mechs wanted to be there just to see if that was true. They wanted to see if the crowds noticed, then tore him apart. It would be justice to them. Here they were in the center of safety and plenty but still they were restless. Taking care of themselves, even marauding and enjoying it with their units had made fitting in here hard to do.

Del-go and Framer stood together talking about the new road ahead and agreed that their initial plan to make a life here on their own terms still held. They would do what they had to do, then see what changed and what was still go. They had time. They were young, smart and as tight a unit as anyone could find anywhere. What they didn't take into consideration was that the Former Decepticon Association had read them like a book and none of those worthies were fooled.

-0-Down the hallway

"Tomorrow will be so wonderful. I haven't seen a Festival in person in my whole life," Corr said as he walked to his berth room from the wash rack. Docker who was in hers nodded. "Ratchet tells me its wonderful. He said we're part of the Prime's personal party. We will be standing in the front of the Temple in a section they hold for everyone. We will be walking there through the crowd."

"We will," Appa Ratchet said. "Then he'll come and all will be well. I cried last time."

"Ah," Docker said as she hugged him. "Let's turn in. Tomorrow will come quickly. Are you okay, Chan and Corr?" she called out.

A light went out. "We're fine, Docker. Good night both of you," Chan said.

"Good night," Corr added. He was well on his way to recovery from situational dementia and total exhaustion.

"Good night," Ratchet said as he lay down on his berth. Docker joined him and they held servos as usual while his cat curled up at the foot of the berth. "Good night, Docker. I love you forever."

"Good night, Only One," Docker said as she squeezed his servo. "I love you forever too."

The night continued onward as the stars vied with the lights of towers and street lamps for brilliance. Phobos and Demos passed in the sky along with arrays and other devices that helped The People in their colony. It would be a quiet evening on its way toward dawn as The People reflected on their lives and what the next venture would bring to them and their colony.

-0-Luna Detention Center, Luna

They sat in the rec room, the stragglers of the evening. They had all heard the news from Mars about Festival. It had been enlightening to see the priests going through the city visiting the homes of the shut ins and others who would not be out and about. It had been seriously deja vu to see the banners on street light poles and other places proclaiming the great occasion.

It had made them homesick and restless. Things had changed. Cybertron was now in the process of being absorbed by a Prime that was harder, tougher and smarter than they had realized. The Temple and its relics were restored. Prime was on Cybertron without firing a shot and the world was upside down. They were going to plead out, take their lumps and see what the sentences would be. When they were out, the group would gather together and decide what to do. Traachon, Hobbes and the others would decide. Then they would do it. They were so hard wired to continue down their lane that they couldn't see the freight train of history bearing down upon them.

The guards came and left in one joor cycles, all of them serving before leaving for home. The only thing that didn't change in the center were the inmates and their selfish hard headed intransigence.

-0-In an open air prison, Autobot City Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They slept in the tents on berths or stood around staring into the night. They had been divided up and parceled out into the prison that was going to be their home until Prime had a chance to hear their cases. They had been put inside, then left alone. It was only the beginning of their misery. The other prisoners had made a long afternoon longer by yelling and taunting them.

That some of the newcomers had made the mistake of telling the older inmates of their exalted parentage and their privileges in a misguided attempt to assert their former status didn't help either. It just gave the hard core 'Cons more ammunition to lob back at them.

Down the way, the word reached Sentinel's block and the inmates there. Burris had to be threatened with ad-seg before he settled but the others merely stood silently at the bars edge staring down the long stretch to the gates of the temporary prison site. They couldn't see any of their family or followers but they knew they were there. It was anyone's guess what that meant in the long run. Some of them were smart enough to keep things to themselves.

It would be a long, long night.

-0-TBC 7-15-15** edited 7-17-15**

**NOTES**

ESL: intransigence: a fancy way to say stubborn

Bless you, Miss Kitteh, for noting that Turbine and Raptor were eating after the siren went off. I changed that. Note to me: Do not try and write after midnight. I depend upon the kindness of eagle-opticed readers. :D:D:D


	519. Chapter 519

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 4 (dd4 519)

-0-Early morning around the colony

Those who were camping on the street in front of the Temple sat and chatted with other like minds. They had taken up their space the night before, one of them around noon. He sat on a folding chair that was almost comfortable as others brought food for the little ones and the sickly, books, cushions and other implements of comfort.

A Night Watch duo going off duty nodded to them as they continued to the Temple substation nearby to check out. The sun wasn't up but it wasn't as dark as earlier. The street lights and those of the Temple would add to the shadowy atmosphere until their sensors signaled them to go off. Lights small and discrete lined the many paths inside the grounds of the Temple, all of them winding away in the darkness.

Different areas and objects were lit themselves as was the Pavilion in the back on a man-made hill that raised it up and necessitated steps to reach it on all its sides. Inside, lights shown upon the incredible relics of the Primes and their people, all of them on display for the next decaorn before being returned to museums and the reliquary rooms in the bottom of the Temple itself. The weapons were artfully lit and shown like mirrors as they hung suspended in their magnetic fields.

Mechs fussed with the relics in the Pavilion getting them to be as perfect as possible in their displays. Inside, the priests were working hard to continue their outreach before and after Prime declared the solemnities over. They would go through the crowds gathered with boxes of snacks for the children, those who were ill or couldn't fast to help them through The Waiting. Then they would spend the rest of the orn visiting hospitals, halfway houses, the Processor Hospital, senior centers, the Youth Center where the high caste infants without caretakers were living as well as the prisons, brigs and jails.

They would be busy.

-0-Elsewhere

The Hu-An roused to begin the endless toil of farming that was their necessity and delight. The entire group would be among those given pride of place at the ceremony. Tempest himself was looking forward to the gathering because he could feel the energy of great and holy beings around him. The Pantheon as Neo had explained to him was going to speak to Prime at the mystical Matrix. He could understand that given his ability to transcend realities himself. The more he learned of these people, the more he loved them.

They were coming to the Temple and when they did they would grant The People and their brother, Optimus Prime a signal honor. They would be bringing their infants with them.

-0-Elsewhere

Springer rolled over and found himself alone. Drift was in the other room checking the mail, getting the overnight sit-rep as well as making sure that everyone and everything was in place for a safe secure event. Springer listened, then off lined his optics. Better Drift than him right now … everything still hurt a little.

-0-Elsewhere

They gathered in their big meeting room in the Central Labor Hall. They had delegated the newcomers to the bachelors among them freeing up the family men to have an orn with the bond and kids. The big boys got their marching orders from Rampage, Nitro, Revo, Heva and Scar. They linked up to be able to act should the moment require it, then sent the big kids out to shadow their particular newcomer. None of the newcomers would know they were being followed and that would be a good thing.

For the Association.

-0-Elsewhere

In the Temple, Eronus, Templar, Vraz and Gravitas paused outside the office of the head priest. Lauren looked up, then smiled. "Do come in, brothers."

They did, then stood awkwardly before him. "Master, we were informed that there are relatives of ours in the migration that just came and that they are in the prison for acting badly during the sorting period," Gravitas said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Lauren asked.

"We are resolved in our commitment to our new life and our service to our people. That old life is dead and buried," Gravitas said as the others nodded. "What worries us is that they might not be willing to do the same."

Lauren nodded. "Then0 when the Festival is over we shall have to speak to them. I am asking that you do not take any duties in the prison until I find out more about their status and frame of mind. Assign your counseling to others until this is understood and dealt with. I will personally speak to all of them and see what they believe is their due."

The four looked relieved, then bowed. "Thank you, Master," Gravitas said as they turned to go back to their duties.

Lauren watched them, then called his fellows in the Temple leadership. Sella, the Story Talker and Temple Educator, Chrome, Master of the Reliquary and Chevron, head of Temple Outreach entered, then sat. "We have a problem," Lauren said as he sat back in his chair. "Our brothers Vraz, Eronus, Templar and Gravitas came to tell me about relatives of theirs in the migration who were arrested for bad behavior and are currently in the prison. They are troubled and well they should be. We have the curse of The System among us still."

"Did it ever really leave?" Chrome asked with the ghost of a smile.

"It's fading," Lauren said with a smirk himself. "There are a large number of former high castes in this last group and they appear to be relatives of not only our brothers but include the wards and adoptions of several former Primes, Senators, industrialists and the like. It is perplexing and worrisome."

"That isn't good," Chevron said with a slight frown. "We cannot let them infect the colony with their poison. Lord Optimus has mentioned a Convocation of the Will. Is there anything more in his thinking?"

"He would like it to not happen if he can," Lauren said. "I do too, though that he voiced it means his resolve is clear. He does nothing lightly and gives all things much thought. That kind of turmoil even if the outcome is probably a forgone conclusion is still turmoil. We must be vigilant. I want all of you with me when the prison is visited. I have asked them not to go around the places of incarceration for the time being." He looked at Chevron. "You manage the Outreach Program, brother. I would like the prisoners to be examined for processor health if it can be and should be done, Chevron. Please take that up with Jarro at the soonest opportunity."

"I will, Master," Chevron said with a nod. "Until then, we go to the homes of the needy and elderly, the ill and the infirm. We do what we can to shore up solidarity and in the end we inoculate ourselves against that infection."

"I agree," Lauren said as the others nodded. "Then we must go and do our best. Until all are one."

They rose and bowed slightly. "Until all are one," they said, then turned to go. Sella paused at the door, then looked back at Lauren. "This could be a messy endeavor, my friend."

"They all are on the path to enlightenment, however slow and far they must go," Lauren said with a grin. "That is why we practice infinite patience, all of us."

Sella smirked, then nodded. She departed the room and met up with the others to take snacks to the gathering throngs that were already visible and audible outside the walls of the sanctuary of the Temple. Lauren would join them shortly but not before he had a short chat with Gee Gee about seeing the new prisoners after the Festival.

He stood up and walked out taking a box filled with infant snacks. With a light step, he went outside to the crowd that was waiting, handing snacks to babies and elders who were reluctant but grateful to take them. He and the others chatted, comforted and laughed with The People as more and more kept coming. They would continue onward until the moment when Prime stepped out of his tower flanked on all sides by the Elite Household Guard.

Even if they couldn't see the Temple directly, everyone would be clued in internally, taking internally the roving feed until the Prime appeared. Then they would watch his progress from home to Temple. Once he went inside, the roving feed would return. Then they would wait in silence for the Prime and the blessings that followed. That they would do it together in person, more than five million individuals out of nearly ten million would be stupendous. The only part that wouldn't be broadcast would be the moment Prime entered the Temple and everything after that. That much was only between Prime and the Pantheon.

-0-On the way to the Residence and Ratchet's house

It was like swimming against a tsunami, going toward the tower where the Fam lived through the masses that were beginning to gather. Tens of thousands were already there, moving as close to the Temple as they could. The street leading from Prime's tower, the Metroplex highways 2 and 3 that passed by his tower and led to the Temple were being held open for his progress by Day and Night Watch officers. The path would close up when he passed along with his family who would proceed him.

They carried a baby each, Uraya, Iacon and Kaon glistening under their new finery, outdoor wear chosen just for today. They were all three wearing white from helm to ped. By the time the trine reached the tower door, security was there pressing back the crowds. Some wanted to see and touch Prime as he passed because it was supposed to be good luck. Prime who understood and knew most of the superstitions and thoughts about his person at this time merely nodded and permitted it even though he was already mentally and spiritually on his way to the Matrix even at this point.

Entering the tower to take the elevator up, they noticed a group of humans from N.E.S.T. HQ motoring with their families and the visiting humans toward the highway that would take them to their secured perch in front. Bluestreak waved to them as they entered and disappeared inside.

:I wish I could go with them: Linda Graham said to universal agreement. They motored on and took the open road to the Temple. As they did they were hurrahed, hoo-hawed by friends and generally acclaimed by the multitudes. It would be incredibly amusing. The cameras which were broadcasting this on a delayed down feed to Earth would follow them as they went.

They would also follow everyone coming the other way as the group from Earth 1 drove in on their four-wheelers. Cruising down the middle of the highway past thousands and perhaps millions of giant robots standing on either side filling the side streets to the highways leading out of town, they waved and laughed as they were acknowledged.

None of them would be allowed into the Temple itself but for Jarrod, Hildie and Angus Optimus Wilkerson. They were visited by the priests a few days before and had given their word that they would keep things to themselves even from the others. On that, they were invited to be the guests of the colony inside the Temple. They would see it, watch others in it and be guided by Sella.

They believed it was because of the baby. They were right but for one thing. Any other baby would have to wait as well and that included the little children of Earth 1. What gained them entrance was the naming of the infant after Prime. That signal honor embodied obligations of honor and family from Prime to them. They had no idea beyond wanting to honor Prime by doing so that this was a tie to Prime that was permanent for the life of their family. They would eventually find out what the extent of their kind gesture would bring to them and their family but for now, they were merely the happiest most envied members of Earth 1.

They parked their four-wheelers next to the segways, then climbed out to walk to the platform where all the humans here would wait. Included among the thirty Earth emissaries still waiting for interviews were the presidents and prime ministers of the first thirty signatory nations on Earth of the Autobot Treaties. They had arrived earlier from a quick trip through a space bridge. All of those gathered and gathering mingled as cameras fed the entire thing to Earth down the MCA link.

-0-At the Media Consortium Association HQ in New York, USA, Earth with rebroadcast to the rest of the planet

"There are the residents of Earth 1. We're told that the Wilkersons will be showing their baby today for the first time to those of us on Earth. They were supposed to do so earlier but were held up due to jaundice in the little boy. We hope he's well and ready for his close up," Marquetta Jamison, one of the three main news broadcasters for the MCA downloads said with a grin. "I want to see this baby."

"I do too," Oliver Sampson, another said with a grin. "We don't even know his name yet."

"Hildie Wilkerson has a baby carrier. The baby isn't in range of the cameras unfortunately," Marquetta said. "There are the children of Earth 1 including several of the thirty dignitaries that have been on Mars the past month to hold talks with the Prime and meet with the other members of his General Staff. The only senior Autobots that have been available so far because of obligations and humanitarian relief projects taking precedent are Ultra Magnus, the City Manager and Colonial Chief Administrator and City Engineer, Jetta of Iacon."

"For those who don't know, the first name is their personal name and the city that follows names their home town. Jetta is Jetta of Iacon," Oliver said as he watched the monitor in front of him showing the down link. "I hope there aren't more than a few Jetta of Iacons around. Imagine the phone book," she said with a chuckle.

"Truly," Marquetta said. "There are the soldiers of N.E.S.T. mingling with the dignitaries of Earth including the President of the United States, the President of France, the Prime Minister of Canada and the UK and others. I recognize leaders from Egypt, Scandinavia, Germany, Russia and Brazil. There are others. I am told that China, Japan, Saudi Arabia and South Africa are there as well. There's another. The Prime Minister of Australia, leaders from Denmark, The Netherlands … Argentina, Mexico and New Zealand as well. Oh and there is the Secretary General of the United Nations also."

Oliver nodded. "Its a big crowd. Word is that the dignitaries … the Presidents and other leaders will be given a chance to go inside the Temple. None of the Earth 1 residents will be taken there but for the Wilkersons. For some reason they have permission. None of the visitors who have been waiting for a month for talks will go inside. The Pavilion nearby with relics and treasures of Cybertron and their people will be open to all there including all humans."

"Perhaps the baby is the key to the Wilkersons' getting in," Marquetta replied. "We are getting word that the time for the Procession of the Prime to the Temple will be at exactly twelve noon our time. In five minutes, the Prime of Cybertron will leave his official residence and be escorted to the Temple by the Elite Household Guards of his personal security."

"We have just been told by Prime's Chief of Information and Intelligence, Jazz of Kaon that the ceremony that we will see is about 12 million years old. It is a ceremony celebrating the link between the people of Cybertron and their leadership as well as the link between their leadership and the Pantheon. Who the Pantheon are no one is telling. The idea that this is three million years older than our earliest known ancestor is breathtaking," Oliver said with an amazed shake of his head.

Marquetta had nothing to add. The cameras switched here and there showing the faces of the multitudes interspersed with shots of the aerial view. It was staggering to see the mass of bots standing on the streets around the Temple for miles around.

At that moment, the shot returned to Prime's tower. The doors opened and the extended family of Optimus Prime which by custom included Ratchet and Ironhide's own began to walk out of the building to begin the progress down the street to the Temple.

-0-TBC 7-16-15** edited 7-30-15**


	520. Chapter 520

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us (dd4 520)

-0-Outside on the streets

They came out lead by Prowl and his family, infants in arms. Behind them came Sunstreaker and his, then Ratchet and Ironhide with their enormous mob. Infants were carried, all of them because the walk to the Temple would be a long one. It would be down the middle of the empty street lined on all sides and in the buildings themselves by tens of thousands of individuals.

Miler held Prima proudly, the infant going to the first of what he hoped would be an endless number of Festivals. Venture held Miracle, the first Primal infant while Sojourner was held by Prowl. They wore new white garments, seemingly the choice of the family this time around. Big laughter greeted the trine when they entered the Residence with white-clad infants.

They made it to the street, then turned to walk forward, the cameras following them as they did. Back in the MCA studios in New York, the anchors were consulting their pictorial cheat sheets to identify everyone. "The mech in the lead is Prowl who is the bond of Optimus Prime and the second-in-command of all their military operations. The data indicates that he is a phenomenal strategist and planner as well as a former lead detective of police in his hometown of Praxus. He is carrying their second child, a little girl or femme named Sojourner. That seems a good name for a baby that's seeking a home." Marquetta glanced at the screen, then continued. "Walking with Prowl are the parents of Optimus Prime himself, a very nice couple I am told who are students in the University of Autobot City, Kestrel and Tagg of Iacon."

Those two walked with Prowl, their servos entwined. They looked just like Prime, or rather, he like them. They were both very tall, big and self effacing appearing. One might even deduce that they were shy and retiring. They appeared uneasy with the attention though they received the love of the crowd. Tagg held Spirit but the other two little mechs walked between holding servos.

"The three little white and red boys or mechs walking with them are Prime's as well, orphans that he and Prowl adopted when they arrived without family. They are named Rambler, T-Bar and Spirit. The little mech that looks like Optimus in the arms of the black and white mech that looks like Prowl is Miracle, the first born infant to a Prime ever we are told. He is being carried by his grandfather, Prowl's father, Venture who is the Chief Economist and Financial Adviser to Prime for the colony.

"Walking with him is his bond, Miler who is apparently one of the most talented and brilliant mathematicians every produced by Cybertron. He is the genius mathematically behind the space bridges. He is carrying his own son and that of Venture, a baby named Prima. He is brand new and much loved its reported. An image of Prima sitting up with a tiny bear, his smile brilliant and his little wings pert appeared. His little red chevron glowed. "What a beautiful little thing you are," Marquetta said as she stared at him. "That is Prima."

"I love his little wings. I think I love the ones with wings the best. It's amazing. I wonder if they can transform at that age?" Oliver asked. "Can you imagine how tiny the vehicle would be? Hot wheels spring to mind."

"Sort of like that football brawl once with the mini-cons," Marquetta said with a laugh. "Behind those, the parents of Prowl and the children is the family of Prowl's own son, one he adopted a long time ago when he was found in the ruins of their hometown orphaned as a child. He is named Bluestreak and he is the one with the wings and the police-style paint job."

The camera zeroed in on Blue and the two big mechs beside him. They carried infants apiece and were laughing together.

"The big mechs on either side are the fabled twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who play brilliantly for the football team, the Kaon Kavaliers. Remembering football, the negotiations to bring the two finalist teams to a post-championship game on Earth is still underway. Preliminary indications are good they say. Meanwhile ... the infants are children of the three. They are Uraya and Iacon, the little girls and Kaon is the little boy. Uraya and Iacon are said to be the only female twins in the history of their species. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were considered the only male twins but others have shown up. They are now considered the oldest and first pair of male twins ever.

"They are the bonds of Bluestreak and sons-in-law of Prime and Prowl. Prowl is said to be a phenomenal grand … uh, what would you call him?" Marquetta said glancing at the data next to Oliver.

"I call him lucky but I suppose you could say 'grandfather' too. They might have other words. A father is called 'atar' and the other father is called 'ada'. Why, I don't know. But I heard on a blog that the human children in the schools are learning Cybertronian and use those terms for their own parents. They call their dads 'atar' and their mothers 'ada'. Maybe that can help define the words for us though something tells me they probably have multiple meanings on occasion."

"Or not," Marquetta said with a grin. "Behind the twins who are professional soldiers along with Bluestreak and who belong to the Wreckers, the last ditch go-to suicide special ops squad come Ratchet and Ironhide's family which it is said here," she paused as she held up a paper to scan it, "have increased in the last migrations greatly."

Ratchet walked along side his grandada Docker and his ada, Ravel. Ravel was almost overcome from the exposure. The last time he had done this they had moved through the crowds and he felt less exposed. Now to facilitate Prime's progress, they had moved the crowds off the highway and they walked there like debutantes on a red carpet at the Academy Awards.

"This is so strange, Ratchet," Ravel said taking Ratchet's servo. "I feel so exposed."

"That's because you aren't shameless like me," Ratchet said grinning down at his ada.

Ravel grinned. "You are, Sonny."

Ratchet's big laugh was caught by the cameras.

"That is Ambassador Ratchet walking behind the twins with his and Master of the Armed Forces Ironhide's families. Let me see if I can identify them," Marquetta said consulting her papers. "First, Ambassador Ratchet and with him are his own parents, Ravel and Tie Down of Iacon who are considered the greatest tool and weapons manufacturers in the history of their people. Some of their tools and weapons are going to be on display in the Pavilion and are in the traveling art show here on Earth. They own a famous business and brand, RTR Tools.

"Behind him are Tie Down and Ravel's own parents, Ambassador Ratchet's grandparents. They are Chan, Corr, Docker who is the female and Ratchet for whom the Ambassador is named. They are carrying two of the twelve children that the Ambassador and Commander claim as family.

"Some of them are well known and others not but everyone knows the little black mech with the yellow arm bands, Orion. He is **so** adorable," Marquetta said as she smiled at the screen. Orion was singing to the crowds as he held out a dollie. Chan who was carrying him was smiling brilliantly as the crowd laughed and applauded the plucky little sparkling.

Corr was carrying Hero who sat with a giant smile in her new white gear. Orion wore black, she wore white and the others all wore blue. Ironhide had spoken. "The little female sitting on her grandpa's arm is called Hero. She was named by her brother, Sunspot."

They continued onward as others appeared. "This is the family of Ironhide including his great grandfather. The big mech next to him is his father, Blackjack. The others in order from left to right are Alor of Iacon, Raptor, Turbine along with Hard Drive and Delphi of Praxus. Blackjack is carrying the infant, Praxus, named after a university and science oriented city where Ironhide comes from and was the home base of his family traditionally. Next is Raptor carrying Sunspot, their adopted Seeker son. Next comes Turbine carrying a ward, one of three they have taken in called Bos. Hard Drive is carrying Reflector and Delphi has Co-D. Bringing up the rear is Alor of Iacon, the most famous musician ever produced by Cybertron. He is carrying the youngest infant, Prowler." Marquetta smiled. "I want him."

Oliver laughed. "I think you would have to get in line."

The mob walked along smiling, pausing to chat a moment, trading jokes and hand slaps as they walked onward. It was light and happy as they made their progress.

"All of Ironhide's family are career soldiers, among the best and most fierce in the services. Some of them are strategists and some are what Ironhide once called 'chaos bringers'. They are among the most respected soldiers in the services. What an amazing family, this group of individuals," Oliver said. "They are either direct family of Prime or so by … marriage? Bonding?"

"Bonding, they call it," Marquetta said to clarify. "I agree. What a great family. Apparently, Ironhide's family … the older grandparents are just arrived. What a great time to come."

Oliver nodded as the screen depicted them arriving at the Temple. They moved to their place as Ratchet knelt to talk to the humans who were gathered by the small strip of wall specially built to mark their safe zone that divided them from the rest of the bots. They were talking and laughing animatedly. "I wish I was there."

"You and me both," Marquetta said as they watched. "There is the President … the Prime Ministers of Canada and the UK coming closer to talk. It must be exciting."

Oliver nodded. Then the cameras cut back to the tower where Prime lived. The doors opened again as the Elite Household Guard began to file out. They made two lines, then stood at parade rest. As they did there was a pause, then Optimus Prime appeared. It was astonishing how intensely silent it became the moment he was noticed.

The crowd hushed, then bowed their helms as Prime stepped forward. It was a beautiful sight from the cameras overhead as the masses bowed their helms and some of the older ones knelt on one knee, the effect visually like ripples on a pond. Prime bowed his helm, then turned to his men who now stood at attention. As he began, they turned to shadow him on either side, providing escort as he began to walk to the street and the clear path to the Temple.

At the Temple, the priests gathered, all of them taking a place on the platform. As they did the crowd turned to them and hushed as their internal feed changed to Prime walking out to the street. He turned, then walked forward heading toward the Temple and his date with destiny. The crowds became hushed, a rippling effect that fanned outward into the masses from where he was to the millions stretching outward into the colony and down its roads toward other places.

The lack of sound was nearly immediate, marking it possible to hear things that normally you couldn't. There was the automatic sounds of machinery running to supply utilities and other important things necessary to a giant metro area. The sound of flags snapping in the breeze was clear. The sound of Prime's ped falls and that of his escort could be heard echoing in the streets as he walked at a measured pace so everyone could see him clearly.

In the buildings all around and on terraces and rooftops, The People had gathered. Some held their children up and even a tiny elderly genitor from time to time to see the big mech as he walked toward the Temple a few miles away. The Guards were beautiful, their professional demeanor striking as they paralleled their leader.

Standing in a building at the window staring downward at the street, Soundwave watched with a mixture of pure fury and resignation as Prime turned the corner and left Metro Highway 2 to walk down the long expanse of Metro Highway 3 to the Temple. The throngs were stupendous and the energy and expectation generated by their hopes and presence nearly pinged against his armor. Lebus and Shackle were with their families in the group of visiting soldiers who had turned to Prime, away from him. They would pick him upand shadow him to the fireworks when all of this was over to speak to Prime before leaving. Soundwave would go, they would stay over for the rest of the Festival. It was galling but he watched as fascinated as anyone else as the figure of Prime began to grow larger.

It would take a while to reach the Temple. He was obviously being measured in his steps so that all who wished to see him could. Occasionally, a mech or femme would run out and grab his servo, pressing it against their forehead. It was a sign of solidarity and it honored both of them when it happened. Prime had what he, Soundwave would never have, the love and support of the masses.

It galled.

In the studio on Earth, the humans watched as well. Prime glistened and his energy felt larger than his body even to them. Something about him was 'more' … something was indefinable. If they had been Cybertronian, they would know that even as he walked toward the Temple, even as he remained here with The People, part of Optimus Prime was already making its way to the Matrix. The energy of the crowd wasn't the only energy there. The People could feel it, the power of the Pantheon was with them. It was the first time that many had felt such a thing and it contributed to the stillness all around them. Something big and holy was already here waiting for Optimus at the Temple.

Standing on the steps feeling it too, Gravitas wept. Eronus held his servo and Vraz stood with his arm around Gravitas's shoulders. Templar stood by himself struggling to hold in all the emotions he felt. They were here on the steps of the Temple feeling for the first time the presence of the Pantheon in their personal lives. They had spent their entire lives around the relics and had been at all the major holy moments at Simfur. They received the blessings before but never felt the holiness of the Presence until now. Never until now had they felt what Optimus Prime felt constantly, the presence of the greatness of the Pantheon gathering to speak and meet with him to guide The People.

Gravitas felt the anguish of a million petty moments swell up in him and tears fell for them. He had reformed himself completely and as a consequence at last as a priest, he felt what Chevron, Lauren, Sella, Chrome and all the others along with Prime felt, the love, power and forgiveness of their warrior gods. Gravitas wept at the waste of his life even as They gathered around to comfort him. It would be a life changing day for him.

TBC 7-19-15 **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES:

HI, Cball and GuestB! I am going through the entire thing to pull out names of older characters to bring them back in. I want the story to be that way and because Cybertron was so huge, it meant that some of the older stories got set back. This is halfway through. Begun in November, 2010, I think I am about half way through. :D:D (I hope I didn't jinx myself)

More to come, much more. :D


	521. Chapter 521

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 5 (dd4 521)

-0-Festival

26 stood with Boe, Lil and Avor on the street near the Temple. They didn't have a straight on view but they were close and felt the energy ripple run through the crowd as everyone waited as expectantly as they did. Everyone watched on internal screen or from their vantage point as Prime stepped out walking with the incredibly impeccable Elite Guard down the highway. The family were with friends with whom they worked. When the Solemnities were over all of them were going to a party at their union hall at midnight when the break in fasting would be announced by siren. The infants would eat sooner though they tried to fast. By morning, they were hungry and wolfed down their food. Intentions mattered and they were praised for trying.

Nearby, Bulkhead along with Tyro holding their baby, Rekker stood with Scar and his family and a new mech from the migration, Boulder who was a friend from back in the orn and several youngsters who were bachelors without family. So far. They would remain together and go to the festivities later. Most of their group would gather for the party which would be one of dozens in the massive Central Labor Hall under Fort Max.

The light glinted off Prime's armor, his carriage was as noble as usual and as he passed friends and comrades, he nodded back to them. Bumblebee and First Aid, Nitro and his family, Elita and Jetta, Max and his new bond, Langley and many others, all stood along the side and bowed their helms to him, this giant among mechs. It was amazing as he passed because the Night and Day Watch followed him as they stepped away from crowd duty. The crowd followed them and the surge moved forward, Prime's retreat closing behind him as he walked onward.

Will Lennox and Sarah were on the leading edge of their platform near the front, specifically angling to be in the best position of anyone there. The other soldiers were there too along with their families and children. Earth 1 settlers, leaders from Earth, they all saw the giant figure walking toward them in the silence of the millions. It was unnerving as they watched, their thoughts their own. Will hugged his daughter who he was holding. Then Sarah grinned. She said something over the line, something that went out to the big mech.

Optimus paused a moment, then walked onward toward them. Will looked at Annabelle who was smiling at Optimus. He had no idea what she said but she did obviously say something he understood. The other children from her school who were taking language lessons looked at their families, then Annabelle. They turned and said the same thing too, an intelligible number of sounds and syllables.

Prime reached them, then paused to stare down at the humans gathered. He knelt, then leaned in to the soldiers. He held out his servo and the children reached for him, patting it with their hands. Annabelle jumped down, then gripped one of the big black digits. She pressed her face against it a moment, then looked up at him with a smile. She repeated the words she said to him and he grinned. He nodded, then stood. Turning to look around at the throngs around him, he began to walk up the steps.

Will picked up his daughter as the other humans turned to look at the two. :What did you tell him?:

:I told him that I loved him, that all are one: Annabelle said as the other kids nodded.

:So did we: Bobby Epps said from his father's arms. :We did it in Neocybex:

Lennox looked at him a moment, then the retreating back of Optimus as he climbed the steps to the platform above. :They said you couldn't learn it:

:They were wrong, Daddy: Annabelle said as she turned to watch Prime. Everyone did, all of them silently.

Optimus reached the platform where 46 priests were aligned, a longer row of them in one spot now than the past nine million years. Alpha Trion who was with them stepped forward with Lauren. They bowed low as did all the others. "We are here to serve, Lord Optimus," Lauren said.

Optimus nodded, then looked at Alpha who was grinning broadly. "Thank you, old friend. And thank you, Lord Lauren and your priests. This will be a good orn for all of us."

Lauren bowed deeply and without fuss stepped back opening a hole in the phalanx of priests that stood with their helms bowed. They stepped back too allowing Prime to enter and he did. They then took their places again facing the Temple doors as the Elite Guards arrayed themselves on the steps on either side of the big doors. They would stand at parade rest until Prime came back out again.

It was dark when he entered the huge building. No one was there in his visual range but he felt their presence as he often did, just out of sight and reach. His footfalls echoed in the cavernous building as he walked to the stairs to descend to the AllSpark and Well. Down he went, pausing slightly on each step. The AllSpark had stopped spinning as he approached.

Voices began almost at once, the unintelligible noise and murmur of a mass of individuals speaking softly all at once. He reached the floor and as he did the mist on the Well of AllSparks began to rise. It overflowed, then began to cover the floor. He paused by its side and though he stared at it, the blue energy was gone, replaced by the softly undulating cloud of mist. Even as he watched it, he was aware that he wasn't on Mars any longer. He had entered the Matrix some time back and it was only now that his senses allowed the full view of that event to come to him.

It could overtake him anywhere and often did. The messages could come in his recharge, in dreams as vivid as his life or in momentary pauses in the middle of activities even if others were around. His general staff and family were used to it but the soldiers the few times they had seen it were at first unnerved, then in awe. It usually was good that it happened when it did.

He stared at the mist which had begun to rise around him. Then the AllSpark disappeared and he was lost in the cool white fog. He didn't move a moment, then did when nothing happened. When he had taken three steps he fell. It wasn't dark. It was a tunnel of light, one filled with a loving brilliance that didn't seem to end. When it did, he landed softly on his peds, then looked around. It was a huge chamber where in the distance he could see a giant face. It was as if it were sleeping, its optics shuttered and its beautiful visage smoothed as some can be in sleep.

He considered what had happened, then realized he had fallen down the Well of Allsparks and was in the presence of the physical body of Primus Himself. He was standing in the very center of Cybertron in the chamber where the Lord of The People slept to protect them from Unicron. He heard footsteps, then turned swiftly, staring at a spectacular individual who looked at him with amusement. "You came."

Prime stared at him, this unfamiliar figure, then almost without thought knelt. "I am here. What do you wish from me? I will do it."

The figure smiled. "We know. We are most pleased with you, Optimus Prime. Stand. You are our brother. Or shall I say, theirs?" He turned to stare as two figures came out of a side tunnel.

Prime knew them both immediately. He bowed. "Lord Onyx and Lord Micronus. I am honored to see you again."

"Optimus, brother," Onyx said. "We are happy to see you. We have been watching your progress and have much happiness because of you. Every inch of Cybertron you reclaim, that much more of our brother, Primus is relieved of danger. You are exceeding expectations."

"I am not alone in my efforts. I have many friends and comrades who are my rock," Prime said.

"You are modest, Optimus," Micronus said with a grin. "I have always admired that about you. Some of Us have a problem with that endearing trait."

"I assume You aren't talking about Me," Onyx replied with amusement.

"Of course not," Micronus replied with a chuckle. He looked at Prime. "You have a journey. Go and return here. Someone wishes to speak to you, Optimus Prime."

Prime nodded, then turned as the vision changed. He was on his street where he grew up. Nearby, his father was walking toward him as he headed for work. He was young but tired, a look of worry on his face. Prime reached for him but his servo went through the image. Turning, Optimus followed him as he continued to the factory where he worked.

Tagg crossed streets, turned corners and ended up in the industrial center of the city, a vast section of different factories and warehouses that were set along the edge of Iacon. The irony of it was that a huge wall separated the whole complex from the high caste district that bordered it. He continued onward until he reached his job site. Entering, he put on the protective apron and turned to the job at hand, making ore into steel.

Prime watched his dad labor, his wonderful patient loving father and he felt intense sorrow rise inside. His father was incredibly smart and longed for education. He read the books his son got teaching himself new words and discussing them with Orion. He was never embarrassed that he wasn't educated but the pain of it was intense. Kestrel would join them and they would learn together.

His parents got multiple cards for multiple libraries so that they could get more books for their son than one card would allow. It was a crime that they committed to educate their bright boy and it paid off. Few were the individuals that were as wise and intelligent as their son. Even the Matrix thought so.

His father labored in the heat working hard to provide for his family. Optimus walked to a box and sat to watch his father. He was a big mech, Tagg of Iacon and his strength though not as intense as Optimus was nonetheless amazing. That is why he had to work in the steel. His frame dictated his future. As it was with the mini-cons and Seekers, Tagg's size decided his life. As he sat admiring and sorrowing for his father, the scene changed. He was at the University of Iacon in a corridor in the Medical Building where he saw a yellow-green mech standing surrounded by a group of other mechs. They were taunting him.

He walked closer and paused by the wall to get a better look at the scene. It was Ratchet as a young mech and standing around him were other students, all of them high caste. Ratchet looked furious and something deeper, hurt. He was hurt in his spark at the remarks they were making to him, taunting him to fight them, an act if accomplished would get him expelled. He was swallowing the insults to himself, his family and his caste.

Prime caught movement nearby and turned to glance. Standing in the corridor watching with disbelief was a much younger Perceptor who at this time was a science phenomenon and an associate professor of physics. "What is this?" he demanded as he stepped closer to the fray.

Everyone paused, then turned to him. "Nothing," one of them said.

"You are bullying a student. I saw it all," Perceptor said moving closer to the group.

"He's a low caste. What does it matter?" one of them said.

Perceptor turned on him with cold fury. "He's a student here, a gifted student who is doing better than the lot of you from what I hear. This is an offense that can get you expelled. Leave this place now."

They looked at him for a moment, then melted away. Ratchet watched them, then turned to Perceptor. He stared at Percy with defiance. "Thanks," he said with a cold tone.

"I don't care what your caste is. If you are here you belong. Those idiots are as wrong as it gets," Perceptor said. "You don't have to take this treatment while you are here."

"Why should this place be any different than any place else?" Ratchet asked bitterly.

"Because it **must **be," Perceptor said.

Then the scene changed.

Optimus looked around. He was in the Badlands north of Kaon. There was a fight going on so he ran in the direction of the sound. He paused as he rounded a building. In the middle of a ragged street a battle royal was taking place. It appeared to be two gangs, both of them headed by mechs Prime knew. Sunstreaker and Barricade were circling each other as their minions cheered them on.

Civilians who lived in the slum peered from around corners and from glass-less windows at the mayhem before them. They were both frightened and feral in their delight. He would hazard a guess himself that they were hoping both sides would kill each other.

"You're such a slagger, Sunstreaker. How's Sentinel by the way?" Barricade asked as he feinted for an opening. Sunstreaker didn't give him one but he did give him a fist to the face. Barricade staggered, then grinned. "Nice shot, hot shot."

"All of my shots are hot, fragger," Sunny said as he jabbed and dodged replies. Most of his punches landed. Barricade in a fist fight was not in Sunny's class. It was instructive to Prime to know that.

"Sentinel in the berth. How is he? Is he as fragged there as he is everywhere else? We want to know," Barricade goaded. It was common knowledge on the street that Sentinel wanted Sunstreaker even as it was more common that Sunny never let him closer than a hard fist would allow. Barricade was one of the few who dared taunt him over the Prime.

Sunstreaker pounced, the two rolling on the ground as Sideswipe stood nearby cheering him on. The energy was thick with rage and pleasure as two of the most dangerous criminals in Kaon brought the pain. Prime watched with both repulsion and fascination before the scene changed again.

He stood in front of a Youth Center, one that was in Kaon. He stared at it, the emblem of war and his people's failure. Walking forward feeling sick inside, he entered the building. The counter was nearby and a pair of young mechs stood there with bundles in their arms. They didn't look good even as they were incredibly emotional. They were swaying as if they were ill and as they talked to the intake officer, someone with sympathy on their face, they handed the bundles over. One of them, a mech with a cough that sounded rusty petted the bundle in the officer's arms. "He's Sunstreaker, not Sunny. He's a good baby. Really quiet." He turned to the other. "My Sideswipe is a happy baby. His name is Sideswipe. We don't shorten them. They have our family names."

The intake officer nodded. "I should call for someone to-"

"No. We're sick and we can't afford it. We're going to a hedge doctor and when we get well, we **will** come for them. It won't take long but we **need** to have them fed. We can't work so we don't have anyway to feed them. **We'll come back back.** I want that remembered. **Don't adopt them. Write it down**," he said as the mech did, entering it on the screen. "We're coming back. **Remember us** … Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. We're coming back."

The scene mercifully changed.

-0-TBC 7-19-15 **edited 7-30-15**

For Fancyspinner with all the love possible.


	522. Chapter 522

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 6 (dd4 522)

-0-Optimus on the ethereal plane of existence known as the Matrix

He stood a moment absorbing the awful emotions he had felt witnessing the reason for the twin's 'abandonment' and their subsequent lack of adoption. Twins were so rare that it always bothered him to know they weren't adopted. Someone would have but they weren't allowed. Now he knew and it didn't help. He looked around and found himself outside a private school in Praxus, one that was a preparatory academy for the science institutes and the University. Standing in the shadows was Devcon and he was watching a small mech playing with other children. As he walked closer, Devcon glanced at him. "Hello, Optimus."

"Devcon," Optimus replied. "Why are you here?"

Dev nodded toward the school. "See that little white mech with the wings?"

Prime did recognizing Smokey as a child. "Your grandson."

Dev nodded. "They told me he couldn't come here," he said quietly. "They told me that my little mech wasn't good enough, wasn't high caste enough to come here." He looked at Prime. "Can you imagine? Can you understand the mind that would think that of my little mech?"

"Or anyone's," Optimus said.

"I told them they would regret it if my little baby didn't get to come here and learn things. I told them if he was harmed in any way they would regret it."

"You're checking on him," Optimus asked as the happy little sparkling ran in a group playing chase. Everyone of them were happy together, testament to the notion that hatred and prejudice were learned after careful teachings.

"I am. I don't trust them," Dev said. "I made sure my son came here. This is the best private school in Praxus which says things given how good all the schools are. They were going to make him miserable so I would pull Moda but they learned the hard way that was a bad idea."

"What did you do?" Optimus asked.

"You would be unhappy with the answer, Optimus," Dev said gazing at him levelly. "I did what was needed to ensure my baby was treated equally and I'm doubly prepared to do the same thing for my little mech. I will spare you the details. Your opinion of me counts." He grinned slightly. "Very few do you know but yours does."

Prime nodded. "I understand you better than you know, Devcon," he said as the scene faded and another replaced it. It was the living room of a beautiful apartment somewhere else in the city. He could see the spires of the University out the window which was open nearby. Boxes were on the table and piles of things were stacked about. Alor of Iacon was directing a little mech who looked just like Orion minus the bands of yellow.

"Now, son … take from this pile and put one each in the boxes," Alor was saying.

The little mech who was listening nodded, then turned to grip a number of food items. He carefully put one in each box, dropping some but when he was done Alor suggested other things. "Will the sparklings like this, Ada?" he asked.

"They will, Ironhide. We have to make sure that we take care of everyone, that no one is missed. This caste system that says some are better than others is a lie. Everyone matters because all are one. The One and Primus said so."

Raptor who was sitting nearby reading a newspaper while Turbine read a book glanced over. "Ironhide."

The little mech paused to look at his grandpa. "What, Appa?"

"Remember what your ada says. Nothing matters but unity. We **all** are important **equally**. Until all are one is the motto of our people and our family. No one is better than another just because someone said so," Raptor said. "Remember that, sparkling."

"I will, Appa," Ironhide said as he turned back to his task. Then the scene faded.

Optimus appeared after a moment of foggy darkness to be on a street in a tenement district. There were hard luck individuals everywhere, some sitting on the stoop of their building while others walked to somewhere else. Sitting on abandoned crates near a curb on a corner talking to Soundwave and Shockwave, Megatron was in animated conversation with them. Prime walked closer to listen.

"If we can overthrow the regime then we can change things. We have to build a coalition that will band with us. I'm going to Praxus to address the different dissident groups there. If I can persuade them to join our movement then we can begin to truly undermine the government and bring it down," Megatron said with emphasis.

"What about Orion Pax?" Shockwave said. He had just been put through empurata and shadow play after being arrested for hiding dissident scientists, his helm obliterated down to a single optic by Sentinel's government which had instituted the Clampdown. "Word has it that the momentum of the people is going his way. There is word that he might be in line for the Matrix."

"**I** want the Matrix. **I** want to lead Cybertron. **I** want to tear down the System and raise up the people," Megatron said. "I'm the strongest. I have been at this a long time. Orion Pax is a lot of things but he's weak and peaceful. He doesn't know how to fight like I do." Megatron rose. "Come. Let's go and get this organized. I want to meet with the Senate when Pax does. I want to force their servos."

Shockwave and Soundwave arose and followed Megatron down the street toward the underground station there. Then the scene faded away.

He heard voices before he saw anything. Then the smoke cleared and he was in the corridor outside of the Senate. Megatron was pacing nearby as Prime saw himself standing quietly, the turmoil of rioting and beatings, of incarceration and endless joors of meetings to plan peaceful dissent showed on his own face. He showed the effect of constant police arrests and interrogations for his activities. He marveled for a moment that he had that kind of spirit for being such a young and inexperienced mech.

A door opened and the sargent of arms stepped out nodding to the two. "Are you armed?" he asked.

Both of them said no, then followed him inside. It was filled with spectators, all of them high caste. They were led to the platforms on the floor in front of the high up seats where the senators sat. They would speak in turn for a few moments as over them in their seated positions, the High Council of the Senate, the leadership itself looked down at them. It became silent immediately. "You have petitioned to speak to us. Speak." Proteus sat back watching them both, aware that of the two, Orion Pax was the most dangerous. He was smart, articulate and peaceful. Brutes like Megatron they were used to quelling. It was harder to kill ideas.

"I am Megatron. I am aware that Sentinel Prime is missing and possibly dead. I am here to state my intentions to become the next Prime, to lead our people away from conflict and into the light of a better day. There is hunger and anger everywhere. You will need a strong leader to prevent full scale civil war. You sit here in your ivory towers removed from the discontent everywhere. You will be very great fools not to heed my warnings and do what I ask. I, alone can lead Cybertron toward a greater day and you know it."

Behind Proteus, Kudon stood holding a box. Nestled within was the Matrix, its light dimmed and silent. Proteus stared at the box relieved that it was so. The Matrix would have no truck with Megatron. He looked down at Orion Pax, a longshoreman who had become the focal point and center of the mass of discontent all over Cybertron that didn't have a criminal intention. That violent group was under Megatron's sway. "And what do you desire, Pax?"

"Peace and justice. Hope for all with the freedom to choose the life each wants. The Will of Primus is simple. All must become one. It hasn't happened yet and as a consequence the people are a powder keg waiting for a match to set them off. It is dire, extremely dire in the world right now. Unless you want a global conflagration, you have to change."

"Do you want the Matrix, Pax?" Proteus asked as he considered the figure before him.

"No," Orion said. "I want a just society for everyone."

As he said that a light flashed into being startling everyone. Proteus glanced back, then flinched. The box was filled with light, a light that struggled to get out. Kudon who held the box looked up at Proteus with alarm. That is when the box exploded and the Matrix flew upward, its light flooding the room with a sense of sentience that was angry.

Everyone watched it in shock, then the Matrix began to descend toward Megatron and Orion Pax. It hovered over them as tendrils of light reached out to stroke them, to touch them and as they did, the two could feel an ancient intelligence examining them. Megatron reached out to touch the tendrils and they allowed it. Then they drew back into the device. It hung in the air, its beauty and age stunning everyone into silence. Then it flashed forward and struck Optimus exploding into a light that was overpowering.

Orion cried out, bellowing his pain and surprise as the light built into a ball that surrounded him, blotting out his figure from all who watched. It seemed like forever before it began to dim, then it receded completely and swiftly back into itself. The only different part of that motion was that it was now inside the chest of Orion Pax. He stood motionless, or at least the figure that was before them did.

He was different, his armor and body design completely different than his former big body. This one was bigger and bore the absolute distinction of a Primal frame. He was completely remastered though his red, white and blue colors were still there. He was massive like a prime, he was beautiful like they were and he was chosen.

Proteus rose slowly, then glanced at Kudon who was astonished. "Orion Pax," he began.

He was cut off by a low voice speaking out of the mouth of the former Orion Pax. "I am Optimus Prime. **I** alone have chosen a mech of great worth to be the leader of our people. You will follow him. The Matrix has spoken. I, Primus have spoken." Then it fell silent.

For a moment, Prime stood silently, then he came to himself. He swayed a moment gathering his wits, then stared at his servos. For a moment it didn't register, then it did. He turned in alarm to look at his friend and brother, his partner in the peaceful revolution to save their people. "Megatron ..."

"Orion Pax. **Excuse me** … **Optimus Prime**," Megatron said with a malevolent tone. "I do believe that the Matrix has spoken. Too bad for you and too bad for all of us." Megatron turned and walked out the door.

Prime watched him go with alarm, then the scene faded. Optimus stood absorbing the moment when his life changed forever before looking around at where he was. He was on the desert plain again and around him standing what seemed miles high were the Pantheon themselves. He looked up turning slowly in a circle, then knelt touching his helm to the ground. "Lords and Lady, I am humbled to see you again."

Solus stepped forward, suddenly the size of Optimus. "Stand up, brother. You do not have to kneel to us. We are yours and you are ours."

He stood, then stared around himself. All of the Pantheon were there and they were his size somehow. He nodded. "I am honored."

"You are a good mech," Micronus said as the others nodded. "We are curious about your impressions of your vision quest thus far."

Optimus stared at them, then Solus. "I believe I am supposed to see the System and how it hurt so many. I am supposed to oppose it and I do."

Solus nodded. "It is an abomination. It has harmed everyone. We are very pleased with you searching so hard for our lost people and taking the chance to go to Cybertron."

"I am worried that it's too much too soon. I am afraid that there will be battles at some point," Optimus said worriedly.

"Battles can take many forms," Onyx said. "You can battle for the sparks and processors of the people and win without firing a shot. They are hungry, tired, afraid and abandoned. You are doing the most powerful campaign seeking them through their need. Assuaging their hurts, feeding their hungers, all of it is battle. One cannot win a war if the people you lead are hungry and homeless. Megatron creates this, you assuage it. You are the more powerful."

"Thank you, Lord Onyx. Is there anything you can tell me about the future?" Optimus asked the Lord of Insight, the bearer of the Triptych Mask.

"There is much. But it is yet to be seen. You are on a path that you believe is worthy and just. There are many paths all of which can become true should you choose them. I can give you many outcomes but in the end, you have to choose the one that speaks to your spark, the one to victory."

"But he won't tell you, Optimus," Zeta Prime said. "It is your destiny to lead The People with wisdom and strength, making your own path. Think of all history leading up to you. Think that all that has happened is party to your moment."

Optimus stared at the time lord, then bowed. "I worry about my decisions. I worry about everyone of our people wherever they may be, every child, adult and elderly spark."

"And that is why you bear the Matrix. We are well pleased," Prima said with a slight grin. "Your doubt and uncertainty make you the leader that you are. Megatron is without doubt. That is why he is a danger. You have seen the paths of others in their struggle for freedom. You lead them and they serve you. You are doing a good job, Orion Pax. Do not over think."

They all chuckled. "We are not far away. We came to this moment because someone old, someone very ancient wants to speak to you, Optimus Prime," Solus said as she caressed his cheek. "Before you finish, you will meet that worthy. It will be the first time that a Prime has. Consider that a vote of confidence in your good and wise leadership. Farewell, brother. We are a dream away."

With that, the Pantheon disappeared and he was on the streets of Kaon once more.

TBC 7-19-15 **edited 7-30-15**

NOTES

ESL: conflagration: often a name for war, or a disaster usually involving fire, something that blows up and destroys utterly

For Fancyspinner. ;)


	523. Chapter 523

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of Us 7 (dd4 523)

-0-On the dream streets of Kaon

He stood a moment getting his bearings, then walked forward. He stepped on broken glass and destroyed machinery as he made his way forward, the memories of his sojourns into the city crowding his mind. There were figures here, wraiths, ghosts of eons past slipping away from him into the rubble. He cleared the mass behind him and stood on a relatively open space. A figure was there waiting for him.

The sky was blue overhead, the sky of summer on Cybertron when it was a star's companion. There was no star, just the cartoonish blue of the sky. He paused before the figure and glanced around. "You came to speak to me."

"I did," he said. He was tall, a prime and bore wounds that had not healed. They were bad wounds, fatal in fact, the wounds that had killed him in life. "I wanted to see you, Optimus Prime."

"Why, Nominus?" Prime asked.

Nominus shrugged. "I failed miserably. I am remembered poorly to history. Such is the fate of someone who has no ethics. I wanted ease and power. I knew I was a caretaker Prime but it was enough. Then Sentinel showed up with his ambition and intellect."

"He wanted to be Prime and he became one," Optimus replied. "Is he the one who killed you?"

"No," Nominus said with a softly vented sigh. "I was caught in the stray bullets of someone else, someone who wanted to set a different path. I was prepared to be a prime in the normal manner, even giving in to the demands of those who bore the greatest responsibility."

"The Senate?" Optimus asked.

He nodded. "Yes," Nominus replied. "The Senate, the Council of Ancients, the High Council of Elders, the business community and the like. All of the hard voices of those for whom leadership was malleable and could be purchased for the right price." He turned to Prime. "You do know that Contrail and Ratbat sold you and The People out to the Decepticons don't you?"

Prime nodded. "I do."

"Good," Nominus said with obvious relief. "You must be very careful around them. They were responsible for killing me. They set Lockdown upon me and he got lucky with his shots."

"He killed you," Optimus asked.

"He did. Lucky shot too. I should not have been there." Nominus mused a moment, then turned to Prime. "It was a high caste conspiracy where the wealthiest decided to conspire with those entrusted with the relics to choose a prime to be the face of their tyranny. I was that face I'm afraid," he said as his voice trailed off a moment. He looked at Prime. "It was rather amusing when they took me to the hospital. Sentinel suddenly appeared and pried my chassis apart. He was looking for the Matrix but had to leave because someone was coming. I died not long after that I'm afraid," he said as his voice trailed off again. Then he looked at Prime. "It was a fake Matrix. They took it when I died and found it to be fake. There was a terrible argument between the Ancients and the Elders."

"Over the Matrix? Where was the original?" Prime asked.

"The Elders had it. There was great consternation between the Elders and Ancients for a while. I remember some of them weren't in the loop even among the Elders. Neo wasn't. I doubt that she would have agreed anyway. She was religious after all." He turned to Prime and as he did one of the holes in his shoulder disappeared. He looked at it, then grinned. "Well, perhaps there is hope for me after all."

"You are healing," Prime said.

"I believe I am," Nominus said. He looked at Prime. "I have done so much that is wrong. I was so poorly behaved and thoughtless. I did much harm. I deserve to wander in the mists and think about it."

"Are you alone?" Prime asked.

"No. Guess who is there to help me?" he asked as someone stepped from nowhere to appear beside Nominus. Nominus turned to him and smiled. "You keep me from complete despair."

The figure bowed deeply, then looked at Prime with something akin to gratitude. "Hello, Lord Optimus."

"Hello Kudon," Prime said with more pleasure than he ever thought possible with that individual. "You are well and healed."

He nodded. "I am thanks to your kindness and the love of the Pantheon. I have dedicated myself to saving the others, those of us who owe a terrible debt to The People and our world. I am here to help Nominus find his footing again."

"I have to repent, Optimus and mean it. There are no words in any language I know that explain how much I do," Nominus said as emotion welled up inside. "You do believe me don't you?" he asked as he reached out a servo.

Prime gripped it and squeezed gently. "Yes, Nominus, I do."

He smiled with relief. "You always were a sucker for a redemption story, Orion Pax," he said squeezing Prime's servo back. "We know you are doing what you can to save all and everyone from what we did. We watch you and marvel at your strength and integrity. All of us do."

Prime nodded. "I will always try."

"We know. I am myself so humbly sorry for the things that I did and how I was for you and your efforts in the peace movement. I know you were for equality and freedom for all but I was too blind, too asleep to know that this was the Will of Primus and The One. For that, I will always be sad and remorseful. If there is anything at any point that I can do, brother, call my name and I will come. Somehow, I will join you in your efforts to undo what we have done. I hope you understand my resolve."

"And mine," Kudon said with a nod.

"I do. I will remember," Prime said.

"Good," Nominus said as another wound in his armor began to close. "I must go. I have much to repent for and to do in atonement."

"Forgive yourself first, Nominus," Optimus said as the two began to fade. When they were gone, so was Kaon. He was standing in the chamber that was the center of Cybertron, the cavernous room where the sleeping helm of Primus was to be found. Prime stared at It, marveling at the beauty of the face, of the love that made Him retreat into stasis to save The People from certain death at the hands of His brother, Unicron. He was the definition of creation and love, the kind of love that births universes and transcends all understanding.

A sound behind Prime caught his attention. He turned and before him was a beautiful figure. This figure was of incredible age, a sensation that was part of his aura. But at the same time, his beautiful face was infinitely young, filled with joy and love. Prime looked at the figure and felt his optics fill with moisture. He found himself kneeling as he stared at the individual transfixed. "Lord," he said softly.

"Orion Pax," the figure said with a musical tone to his voice. The odd mixture of youth and transcendent age was infinitely pleasant to Prime. "Stand, my friend. You and I have been destined to meet."

Prime stood, standing with uncertainty. He wanted to cross the space between him and hug the being, such was the sensations of peace and joy that he radiated. "I know You. I have known You a long time."

"You searched for me, child, for a long time," the being said. He was radiant, his armor glittering with what looked like stars and nebulae. He was shaped like they were but Prime wasn't certain that He looked that way normally. He might be making the shape to comfort him. He was as tall as Prime, strong and well made as well.

Then it came to Prime and he found himself on his knees again. "You are the AllSpark," he said with incredulity. 

The figure smiled. "You are a very bright mech, Optimus Prime. No wonder the Matrix picked you for the One Who Comes. I never told you how much I appreciated that you saved Me from the evil ones and never stopped looking. I was waiting for you."

"On Earth? You were there for a purpose then," Optimus said as he rose slowly.

"That is right. I have a purpose though it might seem random to those who are unclear that there are no coincidences in this reality. You were supposed to come there and find Me. You were supposed to come and liberate Me from the organics. It was all in the cards as they say," the figure said with a grin.

"All of this is ordained," Optimus said.

"All of it was a path you took. If you had not gotten Me away … if you had not persisted in finding Me, it would have been different. The general plan was ordained but you have always had free will and you always will," he said. "Nothing is 'written' until you write it."

"What would You have me do, Lord?" Prime asked.

"What you are doing. I am happy in my temple with the other instruments of The One and Primus. This dance is ancient, my son. This balance is being restored by you and those who follow you. Do not be afraid to lead. Those who oppose you follow their path even as unworthy as it might seem. They have free will too. Many are reforming, many more are healing and it is because you have the strength of character to do what must be done. I am well pleased."

Prime nodded. "All sentient beings have the right to choose their path and to be free. I will never yield that to anyone."

"No," he said with a nod. "The humans were necessary to be a part of this, to keep Me and the enemy safe until you could come. They fight their own battles about this, some of them as unyielding in their recalcitrance as those on Mars. That is the flip side of free will," he said with a grin. "That is why life is interesting. You must continue on your path, have confidence and gather The People. So many things must be righted to make the whole well again. I am proud of you, Optimus Prime. You have exceeded expectations. I owe you my freedom as well, to your unflagging optimism and courage. Take care and know We are near. Until all are one, Orion Pax," he said before fading away.

Prime blinked, then looked up. The AllSpark was turning slowly, then paused. As he stared up, the relic burst into light, a brightness that flew upward and outward through the Temple doors. It enclosed Prime in an intensity of love, then was gone. When he looked up again, the AllSpark was itself once more turning slowly on its inscrutable axis.

"Thank you, Lord," Prime said quietly. "I will endeavor to do all I can to do Your will," he said. Whispers, familiar and not filled his processor a moment, whispers of love and encouragement. Then they were gone. He stared at the AllSpark and then the inscrutable enigma of the Well. Turning, he walked to the doorway nearby that led to the shrine space of the Matrix Flame. It was burning brightly inside.

He paused before it, then it flared enormously. Light spilled out of the door, then it settled again. Prime reached out to touch the one relic that told The People that he was present and well, that he was in their dimension. It he wasn't, the Flame would go out until he returned. He felt the warmth but not the burn. He was the only one who could touch it without harm.

He said a silent prayer of gratitude, then turned to walk out of the Temple to the millions waiting outside and the billions waiting on Earth and Cybertron. His footfalls echoed as he walked to the door, pausing a moment to see the sea of expectant faces of strangers and family, the friends of a lifetime and the hope and dreams of those far away. The burden which sometimes felt crushing felt light to his spark.

He stepped out and as he did, the Blessing of Primus and The One began.

TBC 7-20-15 **edited 7-21-15**

NOTES:

This is what tf wiki says about Nominus who is part of the IDW universe:

IDW Generation 1 continuity

Nominus Prime assumed office sometime after the disappearance of Nova Prime into the Benzuli Expansion. Under his rule Cybertron was a planet full of corruption, social apartheid, and general oppression: a Cybertronian citizen's role in life was determined by the body he was built in, and the handful of elites (particularly the military) would step down on that citizen's face... _forever_.

A young, idealistic Megatron wrote a political tract advocating non-violent resistance: _After the Ark: Nominus Prime and the Illusion of Progress_. A short time later, Nominus was attacked and seriously injured by a suicide bomber during the Primal Procession leaving him in a critical condition. It was revealed afterward by a Senator friend of Orion Pax that the organization responsible for sending the bomber was actually affiliated with the Cybertronian Senate itself. The corrupt Senate's intent was to obtain a valid excuse to give themselves "unfettered" access to the life-giving Matrix and also to become even more controlling and implement the Clampdown. While they told the public that Nominus had gone into hiding, the Senate actually kept the comatose Prime around so that their head of security Sentinel could tap into the power of the Matrix in his chest. Post Hoc The Chaos of Warm Things His attempts exposed a well-kept secret: Nominus Prime's "Matrix" was merely a fake. With this revelation, the Senate saw no more use in keeping Nominus around and had him killed, releasing a cover story claiming he passed away from a rust infection in his spark casing. They would go on to manipulate events so that Sentinel would succeed him as the next Prime.

As the body of Nominus lay in state at the Primal Basilica, Whirl tipped off Orion Pax about a planned bombing that would be blamed on the nascent Decepticon movement. Deducing that the bomb must be the fake Matrix that Nominus carried, Pax assembled a team of specialists to carry out the most audacious heist in Cybertronian history—to steal the Matrix! Patternism Despite the Primal Basilica's security measures, the Triorian Guard and the fact that the fake Matrix was wired into Nominus' chest like a 440 tamper-proof fuel pump, Pax was able to retrieve it thanks to help from Windcharger, Glitch, Skids and Ratchet.

Nominus Prime was the namesake of the Nominus Prize for Medicine.


	524. Chapter 524

The Diego Diaries: Festivus for the Rest of us 7 (dd4 524)

-0-In the Temple of Primus, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stepped out and as he did, the Blessing of Primus and The One began.

A light burst through the ceiling of the Temple as if it wasn't there and as it did it burst through the doors on all sides of the vast structure as well. It flooded out with phenomenal speed and enveloped everyone everywhere. It flew past the colony and headed into space with an instantaneous immediacy that was stunning. On Cybertron wherever anyone was, the light of the Love of Primus reached them. No matter where in the universe, no matter where a Cybertronian was with one exception, the power of the Great Lord touched the spark of all Cybertronians no matter their state, no matter their condition.

On ships across an ocean of time and space, Megatron and his fleet went about the business of pursuing the latest queen of the bio-organic species they were fighting, making a slight inroad into the nearly inconceivable vastness of the Borg homeland. They would not feel the Blessings of any of the Pantheon. The great Lords and Lady would make sure of it.

The humans in the front row, some of them the leaders of their particular nation were engulfed along with everyone else and the density of the light blocked their vision for a moment. They didn't care because the light seemed sentient, alive with the most intense and inclusive love they had ever felt before.

Bots in all directions stood transfixed, those on the streets and highways, those in and on buildings all around. Soundwave who was peering out a window stood overwhelmed as the soft warmth and love of Primus engulfed him. For a moment he relaxed and became what he could have been, enjoying in his deeply loyal devotion to Cybertron what everyone else felt. At no point in his life had he felt so connected to whom and what he was supposed to be as a Cybertronian. For the first time, he understood the sacrifice and devotion of Primus to The People.

Around him in the press of the masses, all felt it, the identity of their people, the love and connection to their home world and the ultimate sensation that defined them as a people. They were one. They were united. They were as a single entity included in the loving embrace of the Lord whose very body had sheltered and sustained them the entirety of their existence. It was eerily silent as the warmth surrounded them. Then it blinked out leaving them silent and bereft. Some moaned with loss while others turned toward the Temple waiting for the second embrace. With greater power and speed, another burst of light went straight upward. All watched it as it rose and rose, then collapsed upon itself to sprawl outward in all directions like a tsunami.

It engulfed the crowd, sweeping them up in its invisible embrace as The One gathered to Itself all the children of His creation. They felt held, like a child is when their genitor comforts them with their loving embrace. They felt a murmur of words, low and unintelligible, yet intensely comforting. Children stared into the dense white loving softness with big optics, reaching out to it with their servos. It reached back, enfolding them into Itself.

Then it was gone.

The silence was intense and painful as everyone stood absorbing the blessings. No one seemed to move, then someone did. Optimus Prime stepped out onto the platform passing through the doors. He paused to look out as if memorizing the view before him. A moan rose up, a moan like pain, then intensified. Arms were raised, then it began.

"**Until all are one! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!**"

It rose up almost as one as the crowd began to roar. From every direction, from every window and rooftop, from the streets and highways where anyone stood the roar of their greatest creed began to rise. Ratchet who was holding Spot felt the emotion everyone felt rising upward. He began to chant even as the stomp of peds began to be felt underfoot.

Standing on the platform staring around with astonishment, the newbies looked at the crowd fearfully as the locals turned to chant. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"** they called out, their children doing so in Neocybex like the crowd all around them. They punched the air with their fists, stomped with their feet and drew the newcomers into the moment with their rising tide of emotion.

Presidents and Prime Ministers of nations, leaders of countries and the United Nations Secretary General, all of them were caught by the camera fist punching the air, calling the creed of Cybertron in their excitement. Some would not enjoy the sight on Earth and others would join them in their living rooms and gathering places calling out in solidarity.

The soldiers hugged their families and cried out too, generals and enlisted both. Mama Rosa and the elders did the same, their smiles caught on camera. The Hu-An caught up in the excitement, more appreciative and understanding of the blessing energy than most there did the same. Their children, smaller versions of themselves at their earliest developmental age, hornless with soft bristling manes, sat on their arms looking around. It would be the first gathering outside of their habitat for all of them.

Judy Witwicky stood with her arms around Sam calling out as loudly as anyone. Their joy was evident as the cameras panned them taking in the scientists, Earth 1 settlers, the resident soldiers, their families and those on Earth who worked for Autobot Nation who were here for the Festival.

The Elite Guard stood at attention, their integrity and beauty a thing of wonder. They waited for Optimus Prime to step forward and begin his progress back but they knew he would wait to allow The People to see him and give their appreciation to the moment. The priests and Alpha had bowed but now stood beaming their joy as The People bound themselves together in solidarity and self recognition. No matter what had happened to them, no matter where they had been … they were here with their Prime and each other, Cybertronians all.

It seemed to go on forever, the crowd's joy, the flags snapping in the breeze, Prime's astonishing presence and the elegant structure of guards, priests, Temple and reverence. Then Prime stepped forward to walk down the steps. He reached the bottom, then reached for Spirit. Taking him into his arms, he turned to walk back to his Residence, a slow cadence that would allow The People to see him and those who wished it to reach out to touch him for an extra blessing it was told. It was believed that Prime who was as First Disciple of Primus was never as holy as he was right now. Many would be the servos reaching out to touch him in passing.

Prowl led the family group back as the others followed, the twins grinning as they walked on each side of Ratchet. Sass flowed like water as they walked leisurely down the highway following Optimus, infants in arms. Friends called to them, some pausing to chat as they made their way forward. Thousands turned to follow as all bowed to Prime when he passed them. He seemed like he was still in the After World as he nodded to the multitudes.

Soundwave watched him go, then felt the futility of his life congealing into a ball of lead in his chassis. There was no way to win no matter what he did. Prime was too hooked in to powers that were and supported by more than anything he or even Megatron could muster. It was over. The ball game was over and all he could do now was soft land his faction so that the war that he feared would rise up again wouldn't.

Lebus stared at him, then grinned. "Surrender is hard."

Soundwave glared at him. "If you say so."

"You have nothing that can top that. The Pantheon is on Prime's side. You cannot win no matter what, Soundwave," Shackle said.

Soundwave stared at the Temple of a long time, then turned to them. "Then you better pray that when the end game does come that it doesn't turn into a shooting war."

-0-On the street

They walked through the streets in the wake of Prime and turned the corner onto Metro Highway 2. It would be a short walk to the tower and the trip upward before the crowds would disperse and all would go their merry way. As it was, half the great mass were making their way inside the Temple to present infants and see the relics at the Pavilion. They would be among them but the crush was too great. They would go later, presenting among all of them the newest little Autobot, Prima to the AllSpark.

They reached the door where the guard formed on both sides, standing at attention as Prime entered with a nod to all. When the family was inside, they stood down and moved off together to gather their new families and head for a party in the Central Labor Hall. They would not eat yet but their children, all of them new would. Life marched on and so did they.

Riding upward, they reached the Residence and entered. Prime walked to the window and stared down at the intersection of Metro Highway 2 and 3. Crowds were there moving slowly to disperse as on the highways leading out of The City, the traffic on the roads and sidewalks was thick on the ground.

"That was wonderful," Kestrel said as he hugged his son.

"It was a good moment," Optimus said as he turned to envelope his ada. "You and Atar were in my vision. I saw how hard you worked and it made me proud."

Kestrel looked at his son with shock and surprise. "We were?"

Prime nodded. "You were. You were a symbol of the integrity of The People even in the midst of degradation. It comforted me to see you there."

Kestrel stared at Optimus, then lay his helm on his son's shoulder. "I'm glad then."

It was silent a moment, then Orion looked up at Prowl. **"OWL! WHY THE SHES? WHY SHE AND OTIS DOING?"**

Prowl stared down at Orion, then snorted. He turned to Optimus, then belly laughed. Picking up the little mech, he turned to Optimus and Kestrel who were staring at them with grins. "Yeah, Otis. Why the shes doing?" he asked to the great amusement of everyone in the room.

Orion sat on Uncle Owl's arm and grinned. Score.

-0-In the prison

They stared at The City after the lights finally faded. They were as stunned and silent as anyone else including those who were supposed to know about the Matrix and the Blessings from Festival. Sentinel stared at The City, then turned to walk to his chair. He sat and relaxed as he marveled at the sensations of the Blessings which he knew came from Primus and The One.

Once again, he was privy to something from Optimus that he had never had from himself. When he officiated at the Temple during his time, the blessings were small and seemed to be received by everyone but him. None of the mechs with him had these experiences either. He knew it was because the Matrix was waiting for someone else. It irked him deeply that he wasn't considered The One Who Comes. He presented himself that way and expected the same level of respect and observance from others that such an individual would receive.

But he never felt it internally. In fact, if he had to tell someone the truth, he had never had a single interaction between himself and the Matrix. Not one. Not in all the time he had been Prime. He was sure it was true with the others as well. Even Zeta.

It was only through Optimus Prime that he could have the glimmers of insight at odd times like the Festival that Optimus Prime probably had on a regular basis. He considered that a moment, then smiled faintly. For a while he sat and thought about it, the idea of it amusing. For a while, he sat and felt sorry for Megatron.

It would pass.

TBC 7-21-15** edited 7-30-15**


	525. Chapter 525

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 1 (dd4 525)

-0-At home

They entered the Residence and put infants on the floor. The little imps ran around in circles laughing and squeeing madly for a moment before taking off for the berth rooms and toy boxes of the resident shorties. Ratchet with Alor, Ironhide, Raptor and Delphi turned to go and walked to the elevator. It was a short ride down to the apartment where boxes sat outside waiting for them. Entering, Ratchet grabbed a box of plates and utensils he had prepared earlier that orn. Outside, the others picked up the boxes of food that had come from the bakery and grocery. They walked back, then went up to the Residence where a passel of infants stood laden with toys, dancing around as they came out of the elevator. In they all trooped heading for the huge kitchen with most of dinner. Alor who had been lounging nearby chatting with Prowl and Prime rose to walk to the kitchen. "I told Prowl to sit, that we would do the work," he said with a grin.

"Thanks for volunteering me. Get Raptor out here. He can too. Nothing like having the biggest mechs short of Optimus stumbling around in here," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Have everyone grab an infant so we can feed them first."

Alor nodded and went out to organize as infants dancing around were glommed by the rest of the adults. They were parked at the table with a leaf placed to extend it as plates and cups began to appear out of nowhere. It would be another nine joors before the adults could break fast themselves and eat. Given the aromas filling the dining room at the moment it would be a long, long wait.

Moments later …

I want to invite everyone to a party at my place tomorrow," Ironhide said as everyone sat down again.

"Your apartment?" Prime asked with a grin.

"No. My man cave," Ironhide said with almost comical pride.

"Man cave?" -several there including some who already knew but liked to tweak good old 'dad'

"I have a magnificent man cave. It will get magnificenter if you all come to give me a servo or two for about a joor. Ada and Ravel both agreed to let me knock out walls in my party room," Ironhide said with gathering excitement. It would surprise him how many of the adults in the room were transported back to another time when a little mech asked for help to make a fort in his berth room.

(Major internal awww)

"Where and what are you talking about?" Prime asked with a grin.

"I have turned my storage room into a man cave with a lounge, tables for card games, a fridge for ice cream and the essentials and stuff. I want to put in a pool table and dart boards. We can have tournaments," Ironhide said with a big smile. "You know, for fun."

"Sounds like it," Blackjack said. He glanced at the others. "Ironhide has made a real nice place down there. We can watch games on the big monitor and play cards. It's just about perfect. I think a pool table is going to be great. What do you want us to do?"

"I have a pool table waiting at the furniture store. All we need to do is take out the dividing walls, paint them, then fix it the way we want it," Ironhide said. "I have a lot of ideas."

"Then count me in," Prime said with a grin.

"Great," Ironhide said with a grin of his own. "Tomorrow about 1000 TMC in the basement of this building."

"You're on," Raptor said as he smiled at his big little mech.

"Do you want me to come or is your rule about 'no girls allowed' still standing?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

Ironhide grinned at Ratchet. "I **suppose** you can come. Maybe."

"Girls?" Prime asked with a smile. This was going to be good.

"Yeah. Apparently, when 'boys' build a fort or club house, 'girls' usually get banned," Ratchet replied.

"You're not a girl. We don't have 'girls'," Delphi said with a slight frown. "What are you talking about, little mech?" he asked glancing at Ironhide.

"Uh … nothing?" Ironhide said as he glanced sharply at Ratchet.

"I was talking the other orn to Sheila Conroy who is a human here in the Science Habitat. She's interested in our behavior. She asked me a question." It was silent as the group stared at Ratchet. He sat with a smile on his face staring back.

**"OLD MECH! WHAT DID SHE ASK!?"** Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Laughter greeted that. "What did she ask, Ratchet?" Delphi asked as he grinned at his great grandson. His great grandson grinned back.

"She wanted to know about gender assignments and roles," he replied. Then he sat with a pleasant expression.

"We don't have them," Alor replied with a vague expression of confusion. "We don't have genders. We only go along with it around them for their comfort."

"That's true," Ratchet said. "But she did something interesting. She assigned them as she talked to me. She sees them among us even if we don't."

"How so?" Turbine asked. "We don't do things by gender assignment. You did tell her we don't have genders, right?"

"I did. Some of them have had this conversation with us right, Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked as Sunstreaker nodded. "She sees us doing things that have led her to believe that we have gender roles."

"How so?" Kestrel asked as he picked up Sojourner and put her on his lap. She leaned back and grinned at everyone. Everyone grinned back at her. "Ada?"

"What?" Prowl asked leaning forward.

"I gived my stuff to Bob," she said with a giant smile.

"Oh oh," Prowl said. He stood up and stared at the table. Bob was sitting on Sojourner's chair finishing up her plate. The other kids were watching with big grins. **"BOB! DOWN!"**

Bob nearly levitated to the floor, then groveled to Sunstreaker's chair to hide behind it. Prowl looked at his daughter. "Sojourner, go back to your chair and I will fix you more."

"I fulled up, Ada," she said with a grin.

Prowl sat and shot shade at Bob who was hiding behind Sunny. "That **won't** happen again."

"I love Bob," Sojourner said with a big smile.

"What was it that Sheila Conroy said?" Prowl asked glancing at Ratchet.

"He said that he noticed some of the mechs in bonds fulfilling what she thought were femme roles," Ratchet said. "Sort of the roles that women do in **their** cultures."

"What roles?" Raptor asked with his usual fascination for odd information.

"They see some of us taking care of what they consider femme things while others don't," Ratchet said. "Take me, Ada, Alor and Bluestreak ..."

"There's** that** again. These two think I'm a femme," Bluestreak said glancing sharply at the twins.

"I don't," Sunstreaker said. "Most of the time.** Besides**, we were **through** this already."

"Why would you think Blue is a femme?" Prowl said pointedly.

"We don't," Sunstreaker replied. "Blue just has a thing."

"What thing?" Prowl asked.

"We were talking about maybe sparking again. **Eventually**," Bluestreak began. He paused as the room applauded the idea. Grinning at the group, he shook his helm. "Not **now.** Just some time in the future. These two expect **me** to be the carrier. They expected it before each time Sunny sparked."

"**Frag that. Never again**," Sunstreaker said. He glanced sharply at Ratchet. "I'm fixed, right?"

"You are, whiner," Ratchet replied with a grin.

"So why would you be the one who would be the carrier?" Turbine asked. "I don't get it. You two expected it to be him? Why?"

They glanced at each other, then Turbine. "I don't know. You tell him, Sunny/Sideswipe." -both at the same time

"They think I'm a femme," Blue said crossing his arms.

"No we don't. You're just … just smaller and younger. You're warm and nurturing and all that slag. You **seem **the one," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe laughed. "Frag **you**, Sideswipe. Tell me you said **anything **different."

"I didn't. I just … we're warriors on call for front-line duty. If we get sparked, we're off duty and the colony is less safe. We get the slag missions and that means being ready at a moment's notice. Being sparked kept you off duty for missions, Sunstreaker," Sideswipe said.

"You were the carrier?" Raptor said.

"I was. **Frag that**. It was the worst experiences of my life." He paused, then looked at his children. "The infants are **SLAGGING AWESOME** though. It is the only reason I didn't eat lead."

"But you expect **me** to be good with it," Blue said. "You think I'm a born mommy."

They looked at him, then shrugged. "You're just more that nature than us. I can't even think of what it would be like to be sparked," Sideswipe said. "No offense to either of you but it isn't in my processor to ever do that."

"I did. Do you think **I'm** less of a warrior or mech because of it?" Sunstreaker replied hotly.

"You were sparked because you were an idiot, Sunny," Blue said. "You wouldn't take care of it when we told you. Twice you were sparked."

"Slow learner?" Hard Drive asked with a grin.

They looked at him, then Bluestreak laughed loudly. "On some things. Otherwise, he's pretty awesome."

"Nice recovery," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. Sunstreaker merely shot shade at Bluestreak who smirked back at him.

"You know, most mechs would run to the hills when you give that face, Sunny, but I hand it to you, Blue. You got them both house trained," Ratchet said with a big smile.

"I try," Blue said with a grin. "Who does Sheila think are femmes and why, Ratchet? Is it because some of us have separated? Is that how she sees it?"

"I'm no femme," Sunstreaker said with offense. "I'm **no** femme."

"No, you aren't," Alor said with a grin. He looked at Ratchet. "That is part of it isn't it."

"Part. She sees those of us with infants as taking up the slack of care giving and housekeeping. For instance, who among us cooks?" Ratchet said raising his own servo to be ornery.

Huge laughter and insults greeted that. Alor, Turbine, Delphi, Bluestreak, Miler, Kestrel, Docker, Corr and Prowl raised their servos.

"All of us Praxians can cook. It was part of the school curriculum," Blackjack said. "But some of us hate it. We divide it up, parting it out. Alor is the best cook but I'm not. I can but I'm not great. I clean up." The others nodded.

"Strange creatures, humans," Hard Drive said musing on the commentary.

"Who among us separated?" Ratchet asked.

The same servos went up minus Bluestreak. Sunstreaker refused tor raise his sero.

"Who among us does the majority of the housework?" Ratchet asked.

That was different. Only Miler and Prowl raised their servos. Ironhide looked at Prime. "So … you slacker, you. It comes out at last."

"He works too hard and I can do the housekeeping. The children are big enough to help," Prowl said defensively.

Prime grinned at him. "What he said." Laughter greeted that.

"Who does most of the child care?" Ratchet asked.

It again was a mixed bag. Among those who hadn't raised a servo yet, Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack and Prime raised their servos. The others helped but the burden fell on them. Ironhide on the other servo stepped in from the beginning to do most of it because he enjoyed his little mechs and femmes so much.

"That's so nice, Ironhide. You do take care of your babies so well. Did you know he's homeschooling Prowler because he's such a baby about putting them in school and letting them be normal?" Alor asked with a grin.

Guff was given as Ironhide frowned at his ada. Alor smirked back at him. "You know they will get him eventually."

"Not for a while. By then, another one will be ready to fill the hole," Ironhide said.

"Are you going to do the honors?" Delphi asked with a grin.

"Are you **crazy**?" Ironhide asked.

Slag was handed as he sat with a grin. "You can't make me sad and you can't make me." He grinned at Ratchet. "When I need a new dollie, the Infant Pez dispenser of Autobot City here will pop out a new one."

A moment to research Pez was taken, then laughter given. Prime who guffawed loudly looked at Ironhide fondly. "I suppose that the dispenser will have your face on it."

"Do you have to ask?" Ironhide said grinning at Ratchet.

"Slaggers," Ratchet said. He glanced at a guffawing Drift and Springer. "So when will you slaggers break your drought and do the honors?"

They paused, then glanced at each other. Drift grinned at Springer who turned to Ratchet the Wily. "We haven't figured out who the mommy is yet."

Pandemonium.

-0-TBC 7-21-15 **edited 8-4-15**


	526. Chapter 526

The Diego Diaries: Femmes and Gender (dd4 526)

I have gotten awesome notes from readers and one of them is over the gender/femme thing that resonates in different ways through the Transformers both in canon and in fanon. :D

Transformers started out as toys in Japan back in the dark ages of the late 1970's/early 1980's and they came here to be used in a cartoon to promote them in the United States, at that time and maybe still the biggest consumer market in the world. They were specifically aimed at boys and were designed for a cartoon expressly for them. Given that it was aimed at small children, the idea of gender, the possibility of relationships and the like was never put into the equation. This was robots fighting each other with one side being 'the good guys' and the other 'the bad guys'. (Some of you may be too young to remember what a sexist and crazy world it was back then. Girls were pink, boys were blue) ;)

Femmes never appeared until the public wanted them stating that girls watched the show and loved them too. Being as it was the 1980's, they made one. They made Elita-1 (Elite One and Optimus Prime- Optimal One) and made her **PINK!** Ah, those were the days. :D:D:D

Other femmes were added to cater to the girl market for Transformers but it was kept very tame. Consider in G1 they said that it was thought female TF's were extinct. They had a sort of romantic vibe between Arcee, Springer and Hot Rod. The femme team was born and they were kick ass. :D There was even a scene where Optimus must go back to Cybertron and interface with Elita-1 to bring her back to life. Drool … it really is an amazing concept and scene if you think about it, the times and the audience it was intended for. :D:D:D

Overall, femmes were an after thought, an addition added after the fact, kept 'rare' and even in the books and canon stuff, the gender neutral thing is stressed. In the newest huge publication, The Chronicles of Primus, Alpha goes to some extent to explain gender or its lack to the readers. The Chronicles of Primus is stated to be written to explain to humans what the Transformers are all about.

Alpha states that they have no gender distinctions, that all are indeed one in that manner and that because they are an ancient race with much space experience, they play along with gender and its male-female dichotomy for the comfort of others who have this as part of their species and world viewpoint. They do not themselves cater to gender distinctions. All of them are essentially mechs.

What I want Sheila Conroy to be is us asking questions concerning our observations and curiosity about these people. She works from our perspective and as such probably files them into the roles that she thinks she sees, male and female with all the related characteristics.

Because any male can spark in a half dozen different ways, any male can become an ada. Since an ada separates the sparkling and probably assumes its care just as much as the father of the infant, Sheila from her perspective might assign that work as female in orientation. Males might be the soldiers because on Earth most soldiers are male. If you cooked, like housework or not, she might assign that a role when all it truly meant was you didn't or did like to do something. She is human and saddled with gender, so her observations although designed to be scientific and thoughtful still carry the baggage of human gender representation. She will have to understand too that it doesn't work here. That's part of her progress.

Ratchet and Ironhide are a case in point. Ironhide learned to do it all in school but hates to cook. He's good at it because he was trained to do it but he'd rather order out or open a can than cook. That being said, he like to do the laundry and care for the kids because he likes being a dad just like Ratchet. Ratchet who knows this lets him. Ratchet who can't cook may have separated the infants but he isn't a femme because of it because he sees himself as equal if not more than that to Ironhide. ;) (Putty in his servos) Ironhide who goofs around considers Ratchet his equal and even gives him props in public about his courage in having a sparkling. However, in the optics of Sheila Conroy he might be seen as more femme than Ironhide because of the sparklings. If she saw the breakdown in chores, she might change that thought.

Ravel is retiring as is Kestrel because of unrelenting fear and hardship. How they would have turned out in a just society will never be known. They have learned to go along to get along. They are strong personalities in their own manner but could be seen to be weaker or more 'femme' because of their shyness and fears. Kestrel because of his life has emotional issues that hinder his assertiveness. Ravel just wants things to be peaceful now.

Miler is trying to make things up. He steps in and helps as much as he can. He also gets another chance with Prima so he is intensely 'maternal' now. They are all in love with their extended family and because they don't have to ship out so much, they can step in and do more of the domestic things.

Chan, Corr, Docker and Ratchet are all over the place. Docker is a kick ass femme, tough and always pushing back against the System. She was lucky not to end up in prison. Ratchet is feisty too and loves Docker madly. He's proud of her spunk and toughness. Chan and Corr are more fatalistic and don't expect the good. When it comes its overwhelming. They were at death's door when they were rescued. They are recovering but its Docker who manages their household because she's the strongest, most well and more hard core in her determination to have everyone have a good life. For these four, their children and Sonny were all they worked and lived for.

Alor is a gourmet cook. Blackjack can cook but he burns things. He could give a tinkers damn about cooking. :D He cleans up. Alor lets him. :D

Prowl runs the household because he wants to lighten Prime's load. He also does it because he's obsessive and likes to make sure 'things get done'. Prime is the main force with the children helping them along the road with the main care when he can. Prowl lets him because he loves to see the kindness and gentleness, the fatherly actions of Prime toward their children, something he didn't get as a child from his own.

Delphi, Raptor, Turbine and Hard Drive are Praxian and as such got all the training needed to run an elegant home. How they divide up the chores depends upon deployments and temperament. They are mystified by the human's points of view.

The Twins: they were deprived of nurturing and guidance from their birth so they're damaged goods being slowly healed in the family. Sunstreaker is incredibly insecure so he works overtime to make sure that his image carefully crafted over eons stays intact as the most bad ass at whatever he is doing, criming or soldiering. Having kids himself wasn't part of the 'manly' warrior image that he wears as armor against being hurt. No one can touch you if you can touch them back harder. Anything that detracts from that makes you vulnerable to harm.

Sideswipe has a different personality. He is more easy going but he has a warrior mentality too. There is not much room in it for the softer things. Both of them were deprived of them all their lives and now that they have them they are changing but its slow. It is doubtful that Sunstreaker will ever change from believing gentle business is outside the reference of his warrior image but Ratchet is trying and he lets Ratchet in which is a start and a first step.

Bluestreak is younger, smaller and more gentle in his manner so its easy for guys like the twins to settle that portion of their life … infants and the like, the softer stuff on his shoulders. That he battles them back is a statement by Blue that he is a mech too in all the ways they are. He just doesn't walk around with a chip on his shoulder all the time like they do. Blue has always had love and guidance in his life. It is a huge difference. He was also Rung's patient for about 600 years.

I think the Cybertronians find genders and assignments peculiar and funny at times. They joke about it but they do what they want. Sunstreaker has a problem with his sense of masculinity and translates anything that bruises it as lesser or more femme because he was never able to be vulnerable and relax in his life. That is his problem and has been all along. If anyone harmed his daughters or made them feel less because they thought being a femme was 'less', well, I would attend their funeral. :D

This is more an observation of the peculiarities of humans than a pattern of behavior and thought among the Cybertronians. If it doesn't read that way, its my fault. This is the start of this conversation so over the next few with Sheila and among the mechs, maybe it will become more clear.

Some of the mechs don't want to spark. Ironhide never wanted it but he wanted kids. Eventually. :D Ratchet knowing him so well stepped into the void, a power move on his part.

Given the emphasis on not having gender and the emphasis on social justice and equality, I don't believe this is a problem in their society beyond the odd mech like Sunny who is dealing with a lonely untutored childhood. Femmes are respected, the soldier femmes have a great back story that will continue to be explored but no one looks at them as less even if they may joke or make the odd remark. Maxi and Chromia are feared by everyone for their prowess and fearlessness even though one is a tiny thing and the other warrior class in size.

The newbie femmes with the big frames are equal to anyone.

The family raise their girls the way they raise their boys, to be strong, smart and well loved. They will go to college and be anything they want to be. When Scar and the others talk about their daughters, they do so with the complete conviction that they'll be stars in the future firmament of The People. "She will go to the University and be someone."

It is when the humans make an observation that the commentary takes turns. In the day to day give and take, there is no difference because there is no gender.

That is way Jhiaxus is so important an element to this story. He tried to introduce gender way back when. It didn't work out the way he wanted. There are femmes but they are just another frame in the optics of The People although subconsciously, the mechs notice something is different and use the pronouns 'she' and 'her' where they didn't before this. They express in canon that they don't know why but they feel they should. It drove Arcee to insanity because 'she' was a 'he' but no one could sense that about her even if they looked at her and saw a mech.

My memory may be faulty but the only mechs who acquaint femme to weakness are the twins. They are going to learn to think differently if Blue has his way. As for the babies, they will be Primes if Sunstreaker has his way. :D

If there are any uncertainties in the story or questions about this, it is my fault as the writer. I love, just **LOVE** the notes and observations you make because it helps me a lot. Maybe it did turn that direction by me. I have this list of long term threads and among them is what do the humans see when they see these people? How do our perceptions of how we live, what we think and believe and what we expect challenge our view? Is it accurate or is it tainted by our own views and ideas?

Silverbow, Hero and the others … the full grown femmes like Neo and Laret, Elita and their crew, the twinnies … all of them were supposed to be mechs and in the view of the multitudes around them they still are. They still are mechs because even though the format has evolved, the essence of who they are as Cybertronians hasn't. They are expected to become whatever they want to be and the expectations of their genitors for them … good schools, colleges, careers that help everyone and fulfill them personally, that is foremost on their processors. Especially Sunny and Sideswipe. Their kids including and especially their daughters will become **SOMEONE.**

This is more about the self view and insecurities of some rather than a societal thing. (I HOPE! LOL! I HAVE TO REREAD THIS ENTIRE THING!) The humans are bringing up things the Cybertronians never think about otherwise. (I HOPE! After five years of writing this everyday, I find myself rereading parts of it and thinking how brand new it seems. :D I have to go back and reread it all)

I will be working more on this. I love your note, Guest. Sometimes I think I sit and write in a vacuum. Notes help keep perspective. Hugs to all who wrote. You are my heroes. I hope this clarifies what my intentions are and I will do my utmost to make it work the way I am intending. :D:D:D

Thank you Guest and everyone. You are the best. -Me

I will post the daily segment(s) shortly. :D:D:D


	527. Chapter 527

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 527)

-0-At the Residence of the Primes, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood on the balcony, some adults holding those few infants that were still awake. They were leaning against the chassis of the newest family members who held them, all of them struggling to stay awake. The crowds for the fireworks were gathering and had been for some time. They would be shot off at the Airfield as always. It was dark around them on the terrace but for the lights that lined the roof's edge of the Penthouse all around the entire floor. The noise below of laughter and conversation was a murmur to them this far up, soft and happy. Ironhide's grand genitors were amazed as they watched and looked around, comforting the children drooping in their arms.

Ratchet turned to the children. "There will be fireworks in a moment. They're loud and look like rocket fire but they can't hurt you. They will show you beautiful things about this place, the Pantheon and your heritage."

Bos nodded. "Mrs. Lyrica told us about it. She said not to be afraid."

"So did Mr. Terradive and Mr. Roto," Reflector said. Because of their traumatic experiences, Bos, Reflector and Co-D met with Roto during his sessions with Sunspot so he could have a group discussion to help them deal with their fears and hurts. They loved it. They loved Roto too.

Everyone did for that matter.

"I like fireworks. I don't like battles though," Sunspot said as he snuggled against Raptor's neck.

"Don't worry, infant. You won't be in any," Raptor said grimly. The others nodded in agreement.

That is when the spotlight below hit the figure of Prime on the balcony holding Spirit who jolted out of his sleepy stupor. They both looked down and waved. The roar was amazingly huge.

"Wow," Reflector said grinning at his brothers who grinned back. They all glanced downward to watch. That is when the first sounds of the Anthem of the Primes began and rockets streaked upward. They flew up whistling loudly and exploded. Light balls flashed, then turned into tinselly appearing light flickering down to the ground before winking out. More shells came and the Emblem of the Primes appeared. A roar of approval met it here and elsewhere in the colony and beyond. The fireworks were being televised with notable edits in the camps and aid stations on Cybertron including the elimination of Prime's images.

They had gathered in numbers there in the rubble of their home world, civilians and Decepticons to watch the projections of the festivities onto the sky above their camps. It showed Prime, then the fireworks as the lights of the glittering city twinkled onscreen as well. It was silent as they watched, their optics taking in every sight and sound. The Emblem of the Primes, then the huge slowly rotating figure of Cybertron from the Golden Age. It was beautiful and the space around it, then free of the debris that was such a hazard now. It held, then blinked out turning into a kind of bird, doves, that most of those on Cybertron who were watching wouldn't know. The images that came next were the Pantheon, each gigantic and beautiful, shimmering with color and vibrancy.

They were one after another displayed, then winked out. Into the sky images of Seekers shot upward braiding and twirling before flashing out around the glyph of Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin. Thrilling sounds of approval could be heard and they themselves joined. Next came unit names of the Autobots as well as famous units and battalions before the war, all of them lining up with their sigils, then winking out. A huge image of Metroplex came next and the shouting was enormous. All of the city-formers who were in the colony or Cybertron were saluted with their glyphs forming in neat lines of script. They winked out as well.

Next came the Temple, a view inside with the AllSpark turning enigmatically along with the Well and the Matrix Flame. It was intensely silent in the camps all over Cybertron as those who lived there watched in astonishment at the relics as they stared at the show in the skies over them.

One by one, the city-state sigils and images from each flashed upward, holding solidly, then winking out at last. It was replaced by images of life in the colony, of mechs going to work, shopping, helping others, working in schools, businesses, handling red hot steel off the line, climbing in the high steel in the construction and building roads. There were soldiers training the Home Guard, the Seekers in Aerie Hill going about their business, elders sitting together and flocks of infants playing on the toys in the parklands around the city. Images of Starscream working in his office in the Flight Center of Autobot City, his staff helping him with the decisions that were his calmly assisting him were next.

The highways that led to other cities, commerce and civilian travel broken up now and again by military vehicles and heavy equipment came next. There were views of the science and security stations around the Martian planet and the bustle of both the civilian and military airfields. Hu-An could be seen working in their habitat or walking in the streets along with the humans that were everywhere. There were views of the Museums, schools with children learning or walking in lines to go outside to play, recreational centers and groceries. Mechs chatted on the streets, walked to where they were going or boarded the underground trains that took off the moment they were ready to rumble.

It was an astonishing sight to the civilians and Decepticons both that stood, sat and watched open mouthed at the miracle achieved under Optimus Prime. They saw might, plenty, protection and good lives being lived by those who had managed to get away. Decepticons who had been watching the events all orn long on the downfeed to Cybertron both on ships and in ground based garrisons were astonished and disturbed. It was a severe contrast to their current lives. Even the criminals were disquieted.

The feed went everywhere but was edited only when Prime appeared. No one off world would be allowed to see him in the broadcast. To Tarn and the other criminals in his sphere of influence, Prime was dead. Blackjack was the one in control now. They had to keep the lie going. Even though Optimus Prime was the underlying feature of all they saw, they didn't see him and hadn't throughout all the broadcast orn.

Images flashed up, children, elders teaching their endangered skills, adults in University lectures, scientists working hard on all manner of projects and the unending flights of shipping and military effort. The Supremes and city-formers minus their children for security purposes got their due as did the football teams of the Adult League. It was familiar, homey and incredibly enlightening. Many would be the individual out in the mix who would feel an empty sensation in the pit of their tanks. This was home created somewhere else under the command of Optimus Prime. This was not the life Megatron promised where they stood. It was on a planet far away. It would be a major topic of conversation among the commanders of the Decepticon garrisons and command network that ran things on the ground around Cybertron.

The last few images were of Earth and the human allies that had been stalwart through the whole long ordeal of recovering their people and identity. They lingered in the dark sky before fading away, the swell of the music beginning to subside. As it did, the image of Optimus Prime appeared, a full body portrait of him wreathed in charisma even in a projected portrait. The crowd's roar was almost alive as it swelled from the millions who had gathered to be together at this holy moment in the end of a long orn of reflection and family. It rose up filling the space all around them, then faded away. That image would be going out to all.

-0-In a sheltered base near Cybertron

"That image of Prime … how interesting," Helex said musing on its meaning.

"Apparently no one in the colony knows Prime is dead. They must be hiding the news," Tarn said with a slight grin. "I would if I were them."

"Good tactics for now," Helex replied as the others nodded. "When they break fast, I would love to be there."

"You and me both," Tarn said.

-0-At the fireworks

The last few rockets went up, then winked out before the remaining scheduled one rose up, peaked, then exploded. The Creed of The People, the commandment of the Pantheon formed in glyphs overhead. A roar greeted it, then the crowd gave voice to their feelings.

"**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Fists pumped the air as peds began to stomp. Voices cried out to the dark sky as they shouted their solidarity together. Prime who watched grinned. He would join them but he had to keep his composure. The spotlight was back again. Nearby, Orion and Praxus were adding their two shanix worth with the crowd below. He turned to watch them like the others.

"**GO THEM! SHES, I, ORION HERE! I SAYIN' GO SHES! GO THERE TO SHES!"**

Praxus who was laughing with delight clapped his servos for his brother and joined him. **"GO ONE! I ONE! I, PAX HERE!** **GO US!"**

0rion smiled at his brother, then turned to join the throng again. It took almost all they had, the grand genitors and great grand genitors to stand up under the belly laughter that duo brought in their enthusiasm.

At last, the last flicker of the last firework blinked out and the crowd stood in silence a moment. It was life affirming being together in peace, seeing their effort and the glory of their ancient culture and world being saluted. Then a lone rocket went up into the sky. It hung a moment, then burst. Glyphs began to form in the sky. It was a message, short and to the point.

"To the people of Cybertron and everywhere that you may be scattered, you are not forgotten. We will find you and give you shelter. Until all are one." Then it winked out too.

It was dead silence for a moment, then clapping and chanting began. "Until all are one." It rolled upward and around the colony until if faded out at last. Then after a moment in the silence, everyone everywhere began to turn to disperse. As they did, the siren sounded, rolling out into the darkness for a moment, then ending. They hesitated to listen, then moved onward with enthusiasm and self-assurance. The Solemnities of the Festival of Primus were concluded.

-0-Half a breem later in the Residence

They sat around the huge apartment living room eating from piled plates all the food they were holding back until now. Infants wandered here and there getting bites from delighted elders as the bug and dogs followed. They even got a surreptitious nibble themselves. Everyone felt good tonight.

"Tomorrow at 1000 on the TMC, you have to be in the basement of this building to help me expand the man cave. At about 1100 hours, the rest of the furnishings will be coming," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I can't wait to beat you at pool," Ratchet said with a grin.

"You're on, old mech," Ironhide said with a grin. "You can put your remote control stuff there too. I have my tool kit there. You can use it to put them together."

"Remote control stuff?" Delphi asked with curiosity as he paused a beer before his mouth.

"We have a thing, Ironhide and I. We have remote control helicopters. We upgrade them and I shoot his down when it doesn't crash from overloading," Blackjack said with a wink to his father.

Raptor grinned. "We plan to have battles, Delphi. Turbine chose a tank."

"We can re-fight the battle of Kandahar, Delphi," Turbine said with a grin. "It will be epic."

"You're on," Delphi said with a nod. "What did you choose, Ratchet?"

"Why, I'm search and rescue," Ratchet said. "I get to play doctor with all of you."

"Oh slag," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"Praxus can help me," Ratchet said. "Check his paint scheme."

They all turned to the baby who smiled brilliantly at all of them. Orion who noticed moved to stand next to him and gave his best pac man smile to all. When they all began to guffaw, he put his arm around the shoulders of his brother. All was well in his world.

"I want that sparkling," Drift said as he grinned at the pair.

"I hear you," Springer said with a nod.

"I sure hope Ratchet hasn't," Drift said with a smirking glance at the big medico.

"I hear everything, Padwan," Ratchet replied.

"I was afraid of that," Drift said.

Orion walked over and opened his pie hole. Food went inside so he stood chewing it with a grin.

"You're a cute little mech," Springer said to the little tyke.

Orion pleased with the remarks smiled. His food ended up on his foot.

"Uh, let me revise that," Springer said with a shake of his helm.

-0-TBC 7-22-15 **edited 8-4-15**


	528. Chapter 528

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath 3 (dd4 528)

-0-Motoring onward

They slipped out of the apartment heading for their own a few cities away. Infants nodded off and the adults were headed that direction too. One by one, they slipped out, some leaving infants behind on the berths where they were recharging. Tomorrow, they would all meet at The Diner on the Corner for breakfast and sort out the babies then. "How do you feel?" Drift asked as he glanced at Springer. That mech was still limping noticeably.

"Fantastic," Springer said glancing at Drift. "You?"

"Never better," Drift said as they entered Metro Station 1 and disappeared below.

-0-Cybertron here and there

They gathered together in the tent camps, groups of individuals talking together. The scenes that were transmitted to them had been shocking. It was unsettling in the extreme to know that Prime had accomplished what he had and they were living all this time in squalor. Even the Pantheon was on Prime's side. Across the planet in camps everywhere, the unrest that was planted by the idea that a real Cybertronian colony filled with gleaming cities and opportunity existed and they weren't there burned like a flame.

Just like Prime expected it would.

There were areas all over the world that needed rescue and to do that they had to move faster. They were on the right track and even with the dangers, they had to move faster. The intervention of Tarn made the danger off world more severe. If they could secure the ground game, then they could come through the bridge to fight off any commander or group from off world that decided to challenge them. Decepticons joined the civilians to bitch and complain. All of the 'Cons at the camps were as angry about things as they were. Soon the network that they maintained on the down low was buzzing with disgruntled individuals who were ready to toss in the towel. They had seen equality, opportunity and football stadiums. There was a real Cybertronian life somewhere and they couldn't have it.

Yet.

Soundwave stood in his office reading the reports from the overnight feed. There was unrest among the population following the broadcasts of the Festival to the civilian camps around the planet. Word had spread about it and so did video of the images themselves. Commanders were still in charge of the garrisons and unrest only amounted to bitching and complaining thus far. How long that would hold was anyone's guess. He turned to the monitor and called Autobot City. He waited, then Prowl's cool expression greeted him. "Ops Center, Soundwave. How can we help you?" he asked in his smooth and most infuriating tone.

"I need to speak to Prime."

"One moment," Prowl said as the screen blanked to the Emblem of the Primes.

Soundwave counted the seconds as he waited fully cognizant that they were probably more than he needed to wait because Prowl was a cold blooded fragger and needed slagging. The screen changed with Prime's image front and center. "Prime."

"Soundwave. What do you need?" Prime asked as he sat at his desk with datapads piled high around him.

"We have civilian unrest following the broadcast of the Festival here. It could get very bad very quickly," Soundwave said with a tint of anger.

"What would you like me to do? Come and speak to them? Wander around the planet and meet with groups to diffuse the situation as we escalate the placement of our aid stations and rescue teams?" Prime asked calmly.

"You planned this to happen. You wanted this to happen as an excuse to escalate your effort here," Soundwave said.

"Every minute that we don't do this someone dies. How many children's deaths do you want to be responsible for, Soundwave, before you get it. You and your faction, your personal dreams of power and the subjugation of our world and her people to your will are over." Prime watched him go through the different emotions defeat and frustration brought to bear on a person.

"You will do it anyway and the Matrix prevents me from doing anything about it," Soundwave said.

"It also prevents you from using surrogates," Prime reminded him.

Soundwave glared at Prime. "Since I can't stop you, go ahead. What happens if it goes wrong is your problem. Soundwave out."

Prowl who was standing off screen grinned. "Sore loser. You ready for recharge?"

"As soon as I put these back in the bookcase," Prime said glancing at the dozens of datapads Prowl had swiftly piled in front of him as he sat in their home office. Scrapbooks, photo albums and favorite books were stacked neatly on the desk to create the effect he wanted.

"Later," Prowl said firmly. "Bed time."

Prime chuckled as he rose, then followed Prowl out to the berth room nearby. The lights went out behind them.

-0-Elsewhere

They staggered in, then flopped on the berth. All of the infants were in the Residence. It was just Ratchet and Ironhide like the old orns.

They didn't like the old orns both thought as they drifted off to sleep alone.

-0-At the Youth Center in the complex attached to Processor Health and Day Center

The fifteen children of incarcerated high caste agitators walked to their berth room, a big open space with bunk berths in stacks of five all around the room. They shared it with four other infants whose family members were in the hospital for recovery from their hurts. A sky light overhead allowed them to see the stars above and all their beauty as they gathered to go to recharge.

They had been taken here and the situation explained to them about their families. A number of the older ones were defiant and demanded all of this to end. Of course, they were surprised and confused when it didn't. Several experts at child care and those who managed the infant and child portion of processor health were given them in charge and had been helping them adjust to their new circumstances. The three babies were fine. They were happy and played with blocks and toys as they crawled around the infant area. Five of the infants were older, close to sub adult but not old enough to live on their own. They were the hardest to manage. They were rude, blustering and free with promises of punishment that all ignored as they managed them and their orn. Seven other children were small and frightened. They were the ones that the staff tried the hardest to comfort. The bluster of the older children made that harder.

The babies were placed in cribs as the others crawled into their berths. Nearby, book in servo, the night nurse sat down on a comfortable chair to stay with them. They would not be allowed to be alone without someone nearby watching over them as a matter of protocol. They were also too angry and defiant yet. The night would be a long one for everyone but the babies and the smallest little children.

-0-In the prison

Sentinel stood at the fence staring at the colony beyond. He ached to be there doing something. What he could do that anyone would let him was unknown. He was becoming more and more anxious to do something. Proteus sat nearby staring upward at the sky. Ships were beginning to come and go again as the Festival concluded. The lights in the night sky were beautiful to watch.

Since the announcement that they had relatives here all of them had wondered. They had asked the guards to tell them the names of those who had arrived and who were the object of ridicule by the other prisoners near their cell block. Their catcalls and insults could be heard all the way here. They had tried to see but it was too far away and blocked by other cell blocks for them to find out themselves. He wanted to know.

They all did.

Ratbat stood on the porch watching the two. He was irritated as ever that he was stuck here. It had been a very bad orn when they left Cybertron the way they did. Who knew that this would happen? He stepped down and walked to the fence, pausing by Sentinel. "Shanix for your thoughts."

"You don't want to know my thoughts, Ratbat," Sentinel said.

"Relatives merely yards away. What are your thoughts on that, Sentinel?" Ratbat asked slipping the needle in deep.

"Given that they're here in this place along with the rest of us, I believe that says it all," Sentinel said dryly.

It was quiet for a long time after that.

-0-In a different jail far away

Leland Bishop stood near the steel door of his cell staring out into the main room of the cell block. It was night and he was in lock down, filed away from society as a reject. He watched the routine going on outside, then grinned. One by one, the guards that were sitting in the command center fell from view.

He turned and walked to his berth taking the few things that he was allowed to keep of his life before and a manuscript with diagrams he had made on the sly. As he did a lock shifted and his cell door slid back. Turning, walking out to the stairs that would take him up to the command center, Colonel Leland 'Silas' Bishop of M.E.C.H. and several new things just now being created would be gone from the prison for some time before the electronic blocks failed on the security system and someone would know about it.

-0-That morning on Mars

The overnight lights blinked out as the sunlight from Sol began to be seen over the rump of Mount Olympus, the dominant feature of their existence. Mechs were stirring, shifts were changing and the Day Watch began to appear including the mounted unit to start their patrols. Traffic on the highway was light, this being a weekend after all, but that would change as the colony woke up. They ambled down the street heading for The Diner on the Corner after getting reveille from Prowl for being slackers. Entering, nearly everyone was there. Finding seats, Ironhide and Ratchet smiled. "Good morning, infants. Glad to see someone remembered you."

Twelve 'infants' grinned back. "You're terrible genitors," Sunstreaker said. Laughter greeted that as orders were taken, drinks delivered and guff exchanged.

"What's the schedule for today, ***Dad*?"** Ratchet asked as Ravel patted his servo.

**"RATCHET!"**

"Yeah, Appa, knock it off," Ratchet said to his grinning namesake down table. He got his servo patted again.

"We have a lot to do today," Prime said. "Meet up with the humans. All of them. Then we have to jump start the dinners and tours of the garrison commanders. There is unrest among the civilians since last night so I'm going to be going around the planet to meet and speak to as many as possible. Some of you will go with me."

"Sounds fun," Ironhide said. He glanced at his elders. "I guess after the work at 1000 we're going to have to wait for that card game."

"I'll put my model down there to work on when we get five minutes to ourselves," Raptor said as the others nodded.

"Did you tell them about the little cars?" Optimus asked Ironhide.

He told them. They were ready to see them now.

"After you eat, Raptor," Turbine said with a grin. He glanced at Ironhide. "I want to see the infants drive them. Are they remote control?"

"They are," Ironhide said proudly. "Little femme thinks she drives it herself. She needs to sit higher on the seat before I let that happen."

Laughter greeted that. "This weekend might be a wash but there's next weekend. Another game weekend," Alor said with a grin. "Another chance for Iacon to lose."

"Iacon? United?" Raptor asked with surprise. "You have team play?"

"We do," Ratchet said. "Praxus won last year because Prowl cheats but what can you expect from a cheater?"

Prowl glowered at Ratchet, then sat back smugly. "Victory? You can expect victor-" A donut bounced off his helm.

Raptor guffawed. "So … ***our* **team won? Will they win this year? What do they win?"

"Surely you didn't miss it last night did you? The Primus Cup of course. Prowler put it on his mantle, the spoils of poor sportsmanship," Ratchet said with a grin. "Poor Prowler. It isn't going too well this year."

"Slagging twins," Prowl said as he glowered at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Both grinned at Prowl. "Prowl has a sad," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. "Tell you what, Prowl. We promise to see to it that Praxus loses only by a little bit next time we play."

"Fraggers," Prowl said with a smirk.

"Really, Prowl. Decorum," Miler said with a grin as he held a smiling Prima.

"Frag decorum. This is football," Prowl said in return.

Bedlam.

-0-TBC 7-23-15 **edited 8-4-15**


	529. Chapter 529

The Diego Diaries: Mush 1 (dd4 529) (mush is the word for a dog team to go forward)

-0-On Cybertron

Optimus Prime signed off with Prowl who was home on Mars spending the day with the kids and family. He was here with Ratchet, Raptor and Blackjack. Alor, Delphi, Turbine and Ironhide were left behind with the others under orders to 'have fun. That's an order, Ironhide' by Prime himself. Ratchet who was here to help salve the wounds of dissension and fix boo-boos too walked along with him with a grin. Several former Decepticons were on standby in case their counsel and persuasion was needed.

They were at Iacon leaving the command center of Operation Mercy heading for the great beyond. They were going to land in as many places as possible while Iacon Ops contacted the garrison commanders by going down the list that included most of the remaining stations that had not been contacted yet. Ops Center would tell them Prime and his posse were coming and would answer questions and the like as the garrisons needed. Ops Center would relay if the garrison was willing to listen. They all would be.

Hercy, Kup and Elita were waiting for them at a heavy armored and gunned battle shuttle, Impactor's Revenge. Seekers waited to accompany him as well, lounging around the vessel as they chatted. "About time you got here," Elita snarked with a smirk. "I was thinking you were having too much fun back home."

Prime grinned. "I try to keep my fun to a minimum," he said to one of the oldest friends of his life.

"Truer words never spoken, Prime. You better change your ways," Hercy said with a grin. "You could end up like me. Short."

Guffaws took care of that impertinence as they gathered around the big mech. "I'll take it under advisement," Prime said with a grin. "Let's roll out."

They boarded and the lot lifted up heading for the scattered cities of western Cybertron where most of the heavily populated bases of the Decepticons could be found.

-0-On the streets of the city

Thunderblast stood on the corner of the main thoroughfare that cut through the Tri-Cities. Metroplex Highway 3 continued onward from them to the Industrial Parks in the far away distance. She was different now. She had disguised her signature, gotten an entirely new paint scheme and was scheduled to have her unusually large wings redone. Even as vain as she was, the idea of being spotted and put in prison wasn't in the cards so the reversible fix was necessary. She owed it to the world to return to her former format some fine orn. Seldom were there more beautiful femmes to be found anywhere than her.

She had gone though the initial shipboard refugee intake and passed through Immigration once here. She was given a tent in the city and lived there with the rest of her 'gang' until they got the hang of the colony. All of them had agreed to change their looks and modify their signatures to pass through the portals of Prime's intensive security. Skystalker, Roller Force, Ground Hog, Blight, Kickback, Blackout and Stormcloud were off together reconnoitering the lay of the land. She herself was waiting for her appointment while looking around at the local talent.

There were many, many handsome mechs here and not all of them had to be in bonds. She would scan the command structure for a suitable mech to make her way upward with. When that panned out, there would be others. It was how she operated. She saw Decepticons around including some who still bore their colors. She had discreetly asked about it and was told they were infiltrators who were working for Prime while living here with their families off duty. It was processor blowing for her.

Ground Hog had left the tent earlier to go to the Hangar District to look at the shops and other features there. A lot of mechanical business had been going on when he arrived. He was a mechanic in his spark and was not averse to taking parts from Autobots while they were alive and using them. His goal was to overrun the enemy and make him pay. He was a good teammate for her purposes if he could contain his anti-Autobot feelings and emotions. Of the lot of them, he was probably going to be the most successful.

She considered the others … Blackout, Roller Force, Storm Cloud, Kickback, Ground Hog and Skystalker. There was a really good chance they would disclose themselves at some point leaving her vulnerable. She would have to dispose of the less intelligent and more obviously criminally oriented members if they presented a problem. Even if it meant that their special attribute was lost, the creation through combination of Bruticus Maximus, one of the oldest combiners in the Decepticon arsenal, then that was the way it would be.

She would find someone else on her road to power. After all, there were few among her own kind as beautiful and intelligent as she was. She grinned. Even the she-wolf, Arachnid, an enemy from way back wasn't in her class. That eight legged menace was a real problem. She would have to find out if she was here. There would be no disguise that would prevent Arachnid from spying her.

Road blocks and pot holes … they would be negotiated as she learned the layout of the land.

The lights changed and civilians walked onward. She joined them heading to a restaurant nearby. She would flirt with the waiter, find out the power structure of the colony, then consider her options. When her appointment to alter her appearance was complete, it would take a very powerful optic to recognize her for what she was. She on the other servo would consider the alterations as improvements on her otherwise perfection. Temporary ones.

-0-In a conference room in the Autobot City Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal colony of Mars

They came in wearing cuffs which were then removed. They stood glaring at the guards as they stepped out, turning on the one way mirrored window for security regarding the lawyers inside even as they cut the sound for privacy. They would watch carefully the entire time. These mechs were in a fighting mood. Two of them had been dragged to ad-seg just from 'debating' their short walk to this meeting.

"Sit down and have a seat, gentlemen," Andrio said as he sat at the table with two other attorneys and a paralegal.

The three stared at him with malice, then grudgingly sat at the table. They stared at Andrio, his two colleagues, Stepper and Cloture and the young mech who was the paralegal for this case, Twinset. "What is this about?"

"If you were smarter than you think you are, you would know. We are the appointed counsel for the lot of you and we are here to discuss the situation in front of you for your future in this colony." He sat back with a slight frown of disgust. "You were asked to come to this meeting peacefully and I expected you to be smart enough to understand that all that you do goes against you when you act up. You're making it harder with each passing orn to defend you."

"Who are you to talk to us this way?" Periodic, son and grandson of someone once upon a time said hotly.

Cartie and Rockwell, grandson/great grandson and/or son of other high steppers nodded with furious outrage on their faces. **"WHY DO YOU THINK WE NEED COUNSEL!?"** Cartie asked.

Loudly.

"We're from the Colonial Public Defenders Office sent here to be your counsel in the upcoming trials regarding your deplorable behavior in the migration. Whether or not you like it, it **will** happen. It's the policy of this colony that everyone has a representative for their case and everyone stands judgment when they break laws if they're ruled fit to do so," Andrio said equally hotly.

Cloture who was sitting back watching the fireworks shook his helm. "Either you get it now or you get it later. You will never be out of the prison unless you cooperate in your own defense."

"**No one** can put us in prison," Cartie said as if addressing an imbecile. "**We** don't go to prison."

"**Sentinel** is in our prison," Cloture said with more internal satisfaction than he thought possible. "So is Decimus, Burris, Proteus and Ratbat." He leaned closer. "You have to wise up. This isn't Cybertron during the Clampdown. You aren't going to commit crimes and walk away. Trust us now and maybe you won't be jailed." He glanced at Andrio. "Like ***forever***," he said.

"I want to see Sentinel," Rockwell said with a stubborn expression on his face.

The three stared at the other three, then Andrio made a call. They sat staring at each other a moment or two until the door opened and Prowl of Praxus walked into the room.

-0-At a crossroads in the far lands of Cybertron

They landed and stepped out looking at the desiccated landscape all around them. This was a main highway, the longest and busiest artery of commerce on Cybertron. It ran in all directions and this was ground zero, the place where all the roads inevitably led back. On the roads and nearly empty landscape around them several garrisons of Decepticons looked at the object of a lifetime of loathing, the mighty figure of the last Prime of Cybertron.

They stared at each other, then the nominated and elected spokesman for the several hundred Decepticons commanders and supervisors stepped forward. He was nervous after having watched the Festival on the broadcasts. Here was a figure just back from the Matrix who conversed with Primus. How did one act in his presence and still keep his authority in the ranks? All of the soldiers with him were commandants of the major bases, most of them here in this wide open place that had fallen hard and fast to the Decepticons during the civil war. "Prime, my name is Basalt. I am spokesman for this group. We are garrison commanders, overseers of depots and distribution units mostly. Among us are a couple of battalion leaders as well. We're here to hear you out."

Prime nodded, then offered his servo. Basalt stared at it nervously, then shook it perfunctorily. The others with him shifted, a murmur rising among them. Basalt turned to them, glaring with nervous anxiety. "He just saw Primus. What do you want me to do?"

No one answered, so he turned to Prime. "Talk," he said as he shifted on his peds uneasily.

Prime stared around himself, then nodded. "We're here to save our people. We want to save **all** of them. This world will not rise again unless we put the major priorities where they belong. Our people are priority number one. We have to find them, feed them and bind their hurts. We have to shelter them so they can recover. In space, Megatron is driving the refugees toward my colony and we have met that challenge with great effort and success. We will do that here if you do not interfere. If you help, children will go to recharge tonight without hunger. What say you to that?"

It was silent. Then a big mech looked at Prime. He was heavily armed and one of the kind of Decepticons that were nightmares for normal people. He was brutal in aspect and hard edged in manner, something born of eons of fighting and hardship. "What do you want us to say? Surrender? I don't think you can expect that, Prime. This has gone on too long. There are too many grudges and scores to settle."

Prime looked at him, then nodded. "If that's what you feel then it will be so. We can make a world that we want if we want it hard enough. We have to end the war to save our people. You saw the images of my colony. We did that together, Decepticons and Autobots alike. There is no System but there **is** opportunity for all. We live there like we were **supposed to** from the beginning. What are you fighting for if not them?"

"We have been enemies so long I don't know how to let go," another said.

"You do it like us," a voice said as a big mech stepped off the shuttle followed by two more. Nitro had arrived with Scar and Rampage. It was noted among those who had come that they were who they were as the commanders stared with surprise and disquiet. Some of them gripped their guns tighter because of it. Behind them came Starscream and the Great Elder.

It was as silent as a tomb.

-0-In a conference room in a prison

"I understand there's a problem here," Prowl said in his usual frigid manner when he was intensely fragged off. Default mode for him could stop a missile in flight.

"We are here to represent these mechs in the trial ahead. They seem to feel that they don't have to face consequences for their actions in the migration. I also believe that they feel the System is still functioning," Andrio said as he glanced at the three. "Or not. I might be mistaken."

Prowl looked at the three hard helms with a cool expression. "You are prisoners of the Prime for your behavior in the relief effort. Among your many transgressions is the fact that you disrupted a rescue and put everyone in danger because you feel special. Understand this, the System is dead, the rule of law here applies to everyone equally and you will cooperate for your own good."

"And if we don't?" Rockwell asked with a slight smirk.

"Then you never get out of jail again," Prowl said coldly.

That is when the three tipped the table over and jumped on Prowl.

-0-TBC 7-23-15 **edited 8-6-15**

NOTES:

:D Here's a funny. Thunderblast isn't the first female TF with boobies. She however is the first with nipples. Go to TF wiki dot net and be amazed. Someone needed a vacation when they put that one out there for the kiddies. :D:D:D:D

She is smart, incredibly vain, believes she is more beautiful than anyone else and loves to latch onto a powerful mech in the Cause, then drop them if another better one appears. She's good at what she does and is very ruthless. Her self love is her Achilles heel in my opinion. She is going to be fun.


	530. Chapter 530

The Diego Diaries: Mush 2 (dd4 530)

-0-In a conference room in the Prison Command Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It would be impossible to underestimate the speed and reactions of Prowl, any part of Prowl. His processor was the only one of its kind, a mash up of the intellect and calculations of Miler and the insight and rationality of Venture. Designed to do analysis and modified over the eons to boost the battle conceptualization that made Prowl not only indispensable but essential equipment, he was all that and more when in his element.

For all intents and purposes he was infallible.

That is, he was when his carefully and fully vetted plans were followed. Couple that with the fastest processors ever devised and a personality that when called upon could submerge putting anything and everything aside to consider a problem and you had a foe unlike any other. That didn't even address the martial arts and sheer detective cunning he brought to the table as well.

The only thing that could stop him dead in his tracks was a heated glance from Optimus Prime and the safety and well being of his children. As it was, Prowl had already calculated what had happened already as one of several possibilities as outcomes, giving one the highest likelihood of probability. He had calculated the three mechs, defined them down to their debris caps and devised seven different possibilities of attack from all three together, two at a time or individually. Even as he did and the circumstances in front of him shifted due to random probability and chaos theory, he had seven to ten different strategies in place to win against any single move they had the foresight and skills to attempt.

All of this happened in the smallest measurable amount of time possible on the plane of reality in which this event was happening. All of the math flashed before him and his body began to move according to what his battle computers and his intellect dictated was the best and most right course of action based on his opponents.

An arm straightened out and caught the closest individual on his nose assembly sending him crashing through the debris of table and chairs into the back wall. Another leaped as Prowl spun, flying past him into the wall in front of which Prowl stood. Prowl spun, gripped the individual's helm and slammed him into the wall. As he did the computations were changing and adapting to the shifting of the situation. He turned as he knew the other would rouse and run at him. He braced his arms and caught him in the chassis. A swift jab to the face dropped the kid and as he fell, the chaos of battle was over.

It had happened so fast that the guards outside were still staring through the window. Prowl stood in the midst of groggy individuals, overturned furniture and three lawyers standing against the far wall staring with astonishment at the carnage just as the door opened and the guards entered.

"You okay, Prowl?" Trailbreaker asked with a grin.

"I'm fine," he said with a hint of satisfaction.

"We should take them to ad-seg, right?" a small mech who was a cadet learning to be a prison guard asked as he looked up at Trailbreaker.

"No," Prowl said. "I want them sitting so we can talk."

Trailbreaker nodded, then with help from the little mech and their lawyers lifted the furniture and sat three battered surprised mechs on the chairs. "We'll be outside, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, gentlemen," he said as they nodded and walked out closing the door behind them. They would watch carefully through the window with the sound turned on this time. Until it turned back to the private legal conference, they would attend to the moment too. The story of the battle would be out in the community in no time from a very impressed young prison cadet who would worship Prowl for the rest of his life.

They sat staring at the table or their bruised body parts as Prowl pulled a chair to sit. He looked at the lawyers. "If you would join me. I want them amply represented even if they act like afts."

The three sat, then gazed at their clients who had been zero help in their quest to defend their afts for the things they seemed compelled to continue doing.

"You three … I want your attention," Prowl said calmly.

"And what if we don't give it?" Rockwell said with no small anger.

"Then you will dumber than I already consider you to be," Prowl said.

Cartie looked explosively angry. "You are a caste traitor, Prowl. Your family is as high caste as it gets but you sit there and tell us things aren't going to be the same. How do you stand it?"

"Very well," Prowl said calmly. "I don't expect you to like things here because they are changed. They are changed because the System led to our demise. The sooner you understand the facts of the new paradigm, the sooner you will be able to live here happily. Understand, the prison has room for you as long as it takes to grow up and adapt. There has also been a caste court for those who thought that they could order things into being. Needless to say, they found out otherwise."

"A caste court," Rockwell said with surprise. "Judged by who?"

"Two Praxian Military Elites, a former Council of Ancients and Alpha Trion if memory serves me," Prowl said. "Distinguished and possessing of the authority to have you shunned if you don't understand the new changes necessary and live by them. The entire high caste community repudiated them in open comments."

They stared at him, then each other. After a moment of surprise, Cartie leaned closer. "Who were the Praxian Elites?"

"General Blackjack of Praxus and his son, Ironhide," Prowl replied.

It was silent a moment, then Cartie sat back. "Traitors. Traitors to their caste."

"If they were here and they told you to lick their peds, you would have to do so," Prowl said coldly. "Tell me where I am wrong." They didn't. They sat glowering at him. "You disrupted and put at risk a migration filled with vulnerable individuals and undeclared criminals and Decepticons. You defied the rules of space regarding allowing our people to board unmolested. There are other charges that will be made including this situation just concluded. You will not prevail. The only alternative is for you to leave and take your chances in space. I will tell you now that there are dangerous aliens with acid beasts to assist them that hunt us when they can. They possess the skill, ability and desire to kill us. Several battle groups of Decepticons are in this area looking for refuge to continue their marauding and there are trading stations in the quadrant that sell our people as tech to the highest bidder.

"That doesn't count the numerous unidentified sensor readings that we are currently tracking, the base in the debris belt surrounding this system currently securing even more troops headed by the combiner Decepticon, Razorclaw and the odd phase sixer that we have fended off so far. We now have six of them in our medical security inventory so far. That is what you would face if we exiled you to space."

They stared at him and it was clear that they were calculating the veracity of his words. Since they were aware that the Decepticons had herded them this way after driving them from their colony on Argus IV, they knew that space was incredibly dangerous out there. "You wouldn't exile us, Autobot. It would be against your personal code," Periodic said with a smirk. He sat back. "Besides, the Prime has a charter to obey and the protection of all of us is his duty."

"The protection, sure," Prowl said. "If that means putting hard afts like you into prison forever then he's doing his job."

"He wouldn't," Periodic said darkly.

"Force his servo, son of someone who is no better off right now than anyone else. Your wealth and thereby your power is a pile of rubble on Cybertron. I know. I've been there. You have nothing but the idea of your own importance any more. If you don't cooperate in your defense right now, you won't have even that. Protecting everyone includes putting into prison those who pose a clear and present danger to the rest. Get smart now or go to jail. All of us including your counsel here have other things to do." Prowl rose, then looked at the counselors and their wide-opticed paralegal. "If they so much as raise their voices, they will go into administrative segregation for a decaorn. The guards will be watching and will have that authority."

They nodded, then all of them watched Prowl walk out the door. He paused in the hallway, gave the guards directions, then fumed off to The City once more to fully monitor the situation on Cybertron and have standby personnel ready to go at Prime's call.

The three legal individuals stared a moment at their charges. "So how's this going to go … stupid and jailed or smarter?" Andrio asked.

They stared at him a moment, then they bent their helms together to figure out what to do. They would do so with great and seething aggravation.

-0-On the ground on Cybertron

Nitro, Rampage and Scar paused beside Prime as Starscream and the Great Elder joined them. Starscream grinned. "Fancy meeting some of you here."

"Starscream," the big mech, Basalt said. "You decided to come back to the scene of your treason?"

"My treason?" he asked quizzically. "You have that backward do you know. Megatron betrayed us. He put a death order on our people. Did you expect us to serve him even then?"

"That order … it isn't true is it?" a mech asked from the crowd. He stepped closer. "Why did you leave?"

Rainmaker stepped forward, planting his staff of authority into the ground. "Megatron put a death order on us because he is mad! He said that we were to be killed wherever and whenever we were to be found! He ordered our families and children killed! He is my enemy! I, Rainmaker, the Great Elder of Seekerkin proclaim him enemy! I have spoken," he said as he pulled the staff from the earth.

It was silent as the Decepticons digested the news. "Why? Why would he?" the second Decepticon said as he walked to stand next to Basalt. "I don't understand it. You were the edge half the time to our battles. You were supreme assets."

"We were," Starscream said with a cold smirk. "We were the edge in nearly every battle but in the end we were expendable. So are you. If he can throw us away, what about you? He decimated you didn't he."

They stared at him, some of them shifting uneasily. No one said a thing, the trauma of decimation still ringing in their sparks. It was one thing to slag those who deserved it. It was the Decepticon way. But to kill every tenth mech in line, to kill someone who might have been your best warrior, who might have been loyal and worked hard just because they were in the wrong spot while the true offenders weren't … that still rankled and shocked, it was clear.

"Do you owe loyalty to him who has no loyalty to you? You are just assets. You are just tools. He has no loyalty to you and he's lost his processor," Starscream said as the others with him nodded.

"How many of you are hiding families? You heard the order on families. He will kill your children, your elders and dependents, your bonds if he finds them. He has no mercy for you because you're tools to him," Nitro said. "Who among you wants to see your children die in front of you? My daughter was dying when we fled. My bond is a grounder. We have a daughter and we fled, my bond clinging to my back. We fought our way out and were dying when the Autobots found us. We were brought in and taken care of. My daughter would have died but for you, Ratchet," he said turning to the tall medic who was watching the crowd intensely. "You saved my baby."

"She's a work and wonder, Nitro. Ope was dying but she's well now and going to school. She's a miracle and she's the future along with the others. Megatron has nearly driven us into extinction." He glanced at a big mech nearby. "How's the servo, mech. Do you remember me?" he asked as a huge mech turned to stare at him.

It was really silent as the two stared at each other.

-0-TBC 7-24-15 **edited 7-24-15**

Note about delusional thinking: it happens when you never learned how the world works. Being born on third base and thinking you got there yourself is a symptom of living your life in the front of the line, in a bubble that disallows reality. They assume it will be the same because it always was and when you can't see the other point of view, this happens. More to come. :D


	531. Chapter 531

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho! 1 (dd4 531)

-0-At a roadway intersection on the flat plains of Cybertron

He glanced at a big mech nearby. "How's the servo, mech. Do you remember me?" he asked as a huge bot turned to stare at him.

It was really silent as the two stared at each other. Then the huge mech nodded. "You fixed my servo once. During a truce. I was shot through. You didn't have to if I remember right."

"No, I didn't. But I did. I remember you and you, back there. You were at death's door when I found you," Ratchet said glancing around the big mech to another older individual, a tall slender mech who was a sharpshooter from the looks of him.

He stared at Ratchet, then nodded. "I was shot up bad. You fixed me. I always wondered why. You fixed me and when I could stand you left. I made my way back to our lines. I lived."

Ratchet nodded. "You did. I did it because in the end you are Cybertronian too. Megatron had left you behind, didn't he. He left you to die."

The mech shifted, then nodded. "He did. But that's our way. That's what we … do." His voice trailed off as the others stared at him. "You didn't have to do that. I thought you were stupid to do what you did. You gave another gun back to Megatron."

"I gave another deluded fool back to life," Ratchet replied. "Megatron left you to die. How many of you ever had decent medical treatment?" he asked glancing around. No one offered a comment. "Megatron's doctors were … inadequate when they existed but he had great doctors for himself. He had the best of everything while you lay where you fell and died. How many do you know would still be alive if he had cared enough to have medics? I saved you. He could have too but he didn't. He abandoned you."

It was silent as the hundreds of mechs digested the news. Then Basalt shrugged. "That was the way it was. We knew it going in."

"How many of you have lost a family member or a friend that mattered because Megatron didn't invest in doctors and medics to treat his warriors right?" Ratchet asked. "You were his **army**, his sword. How could he **not** value you? How could he disrespect you so much that if you were … broken, you were discarded like garbage? And what kind of mech or femme would defend him when he didn't even see you as worthy of care and respect?"

"You're trying to divide us," another big mech said. "You want us to surrender to you."

"I want you to **think**," Ratchet said moving to stand in front of that colossus of hulking menace, showing once again a streak of fearlessness that most didn't possess. Few if anyone would confront Sunstreaker when he was enraged. Ratchet would. It was the same for this hulking menace as well. "I want you to tell me what's in it for you to continue to follow him? How's the life you had so far? Is it what you wanted and expected? He doesn't **care**. He's not even **here** to see if you, his troops and followers are alright."

Mechs shifted, then one shook his helm. "This is the worst, living here in the dirt, waiting for things to get better and they never do. We're rebuilding now but it isn't here. We have to make our own housing or live in ships on the ground. The food is terrible, there's no medical treatment and the civilians hate us. How's **that** for the life he promised us? How about it? Are you as ***happy*** as I am?" he asked with deep bitterness in his voice.

No one answered, then Basalt turned to Prime. "For the sake of argument … what if we don't do anything … you know, defy and that sort of thing … what then?"

Prime turned to him. "You will be given help just the same as the others. We will land metro-formers to be aid stations. Civilians will come and so can you. I know some of you have families, hidden or otherwise. Bring them too. Medical treatment and food will be given to anyone who comes in peace. We will be building camps for the locals and we will do so for you if you agree to be an asset, not an enemy."

"You expect oaths don't you. I have heard that oaths to the Matrix and to you are required," Basalt said. No one moved behind him. They just stared at Prime with unreadable features.

"Many have. I accept them and so does the Matrix. They work hard for our people to save them and when they do they save themselves. They live in good circumstances and their families as well. We work together for the whole. Until all are one." Prime glanced at the others. "I would like oaths but your promise on your honor as a warrior will do."

Basalt turned to the others, hundreds of mechs and femmes who commanded garrisons and bases governing several million square miles of the planet. They all stared at him then each other as they had an internal conversation. It was animated but almost predictable as more turned against a shrinking few in the flow of the conversation.

Ratchet glanced at a mech with a wound on their arm that didn't look healed. "Let me see your arm."

The mech stared at him, then held out his arm. Ratchet scanned it, then frowned. "There are no healing compounds among you? This is an easy fix."

"No," he said quietly, almost ashamedly.

Ratchet manufactured some, then applied it. The mech blinked as the pain subsided nearly immediately. Ratchet gave him a tube. "Put this on the wound twice an orn until it runs out. It will be healed by then. Use it all up even if you think its healed. It will take all of it to make it permanent." He turned and spotted a femme with a damaged servo. "Come here, femme. Let me see that."

She hesitated, then stepped forward holding out her hand. Ratchet scanned it, then glanced at her. "Dial down your pain receptors. This will hurt."

She looked at him with fear, then complied. Everyone stared at Ratchet as he broke off a highly damaged digit. Some groaned as others flinched. Ratchet glanced at a big mech. "Come here and hold her servo. Hold it still."

He hesitated, then walked closer. Taking her servo gently, he braced himself, then looked away. Ratchet began to break down the broken blackened parts, removing them until the wound was clean and medicinally greased for replacements. He called up replacement parts removing them from a hold that was located on his side. Transforming his digits into the proper tools, he began to replace the parts. When the digit was in place, he welded the attachments, screwed several things down, then welded them too. Subbing his tools, he smeared an ointment-like compound on the entire thing, then nodded to the mech who let go of her servo. He gave her an injection for pain. "Dial up."

She hesitated, then complied. There was no pain.

"Move your servo, grip and ungrip, turn this way and that," Ratchet instructed.

She looked at him, then complied. She stared at her servo a moment, then looked at him almost tearfully. "That hurt a long time."

"And if Megatron gave a frag it wouldn't have," Ratchet said with a trace of anger. He looked around at the silent group. "If you stay with him, if you continue the war because of what he told you was true, then you're fools. Very great fools. He is a pathological tyrant, a killer and a mad man. He doesn't give a frag about any of you beyond what you can do for him. If anything he ever told you was true, this femme and that mech wouldn't have had to live with their wounds."

"I'm done. This servo … it hurt so much. I couldn't use my entire servo. I'm finished," she said. She glanced at Prime. "If I give you my oath can I go with you?"

Prime nodded. "You can," he said.

"My family too? I can't leave them." She looked at the others. "I'm leaving the faction but not them."

Prime nodded. "You can."

She looked ready to cry. Then she walked to Prime and held out her repaired servo. Prime took it and the deal was sealed. She looked at the others. "I'm going to get my family and my garrison. I won't be standing with you anymore. Do yourself a favor. The war is over." She looked at Prime. "Where do we come to go?"

"I'll go with her," Springer said as Drift nodded. "We can signal a pick up."

She looked at him, then nodded. Without another word, she turned and began to walk down the highway to the ruined cities beyond. Drift and Springer stepped out to follow.

"I'm done." Everyone glanced at a big mech who looked suddenly tired and worn. "I've done everything I can for nothing. I'll go with you."

Prime nodded. "I need leadership here, mechs and femmes who can help with the aid stations when they land. There will be medical, food, housing and safety for families. I need you to help me here. When the time comes, you can all come to the colony but we need you here to help us with everyone and all the work needed here."

The big mech considered that, then nodded. "The truck drivers have been telling us that you keep your word, Prime. What about it? Do you?"

"You have my word as a warrior, as a Prime and as bearer of the Creation Matrix of Primus," Prime replied.

The mech looked at him, then nodded. "Good enough for me." He shouldered through the crowd, then offered his servo. The deal was sealed, then the dam broke. Mechs came forward young and old, some of them greeting Nitro, Rampage and Scar from old times. They stood together at the crossroads of an old highway system, one that ran the entire circumference of the planet and devised the future. It would include metro-formers, aid, food, housing and respect.

At long last, the entire planet of Cybertron had fallen back into the hands of the last Prime of Cybertron.

-0-Prowl in Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He listened to the transmission, then walked to the table to sit. He stared at the map on the table silently, one that had begun to receive data from Cybertron. The image of the planet was divided into green outlines showing the borders of Primal influence and the red the remaining Decepticon territory. As he sat the red line began to move. It retreated across the surface as the green line began to overtake and overrun cities and towns, reserves, open space and seas. As it did, Paragon joined him. "What is it?"

"Look," Prowl said nodding to the map.

They stared at it as the red area began to diminish. After a second, the red line disappeared. If the data held, there were no areas of Decepticon influence on the surface of Cybertron that were left. All of it was now under Autobot control.

Prime had done it.

Prowl stared at it, then Paragon who looked astonished. "This is secret above secret, Parry."

He nodded, then looked at Prowl. "I knew it would come but not this soon. We can expect renegades. Not everyone will be happy," Paragon replied.

"No. Criminals won't be. Not everyone will be happy but most will. This is a momentous orn, Paragon. I knew he could do it. I **knew** it. He's The One Who Comes."

Paragon nodded. "He is."

"Prowl to Prime."

"Prime here."

"We have the data. I wish I had the words ..." Prowl paused as emotion overtook him.

"I know. I will be here meeting as many as I can. This is not to be broadcast to anyone, especially Soundwave. Some of the garrisons want this to be kept quiet for their own protection until things are consolidated and the work is divided out. It will take a while for them to be able to believe."

"Affirmative. Will you be there overnight?" Prowl asked as he looked at the list of things Prime still needed to do. "I can reschedule appointments if necessary."

"I think that is wise. I will be traveling for a while."

"Very well. Congratulations, Optimus Prime," Prowl said.

"Thank you, Prowl of Praxus. Prime out."

The warmth between them was strong, then it receded as Prime turned to the job at servo. Prowl sat a moment, then stood slowly. He grinned at Paragon who was grinning himself. "My office. I think this calls for a drink."

Paragon nodded and the two walked together for the doorway nearby. It was a good orn to be both.

-0-On the trail

"So we joined. Everyone joined because we were hungry and angry. You know how it was, right?" she asked as they turned down a roadway that led to a town nearby.

"I do," Drift said as he watched all around himself anyway. He was wearing an Autobot sigil in the middle of Decepticon territory. It was unnerving even if the commander of the garrison they were going to see was with them.

Glass and broken things crunched beneath their peds as they stepped off and continued. A series of buildings nearby that had been erected out of debris appeared. They were well constructed and looked sound. There were small fighters on the airstrip nearby and around the doorway to the habitation and guard house civilians and soldiers stood watching them approach. As they did, guns came up.

"Lower your weapons. They're here with me," she said.

"Why?" a big mech said as he held his ground.

"Because we're over," she replied. Her name was Jerze and she was one tough smart leader. Her garrison was big and covered several thousand square miles of the local area. She monitored traffic on the roadways that inter-sectioned here at Four Corners along with preventing gang activity on the highways regarding commerce and shipping. "I gave my oath to the Prime."

They gasped, her soldiers who had begun to amass, gathering around the three of them along with a number of civilians. One pushed forward. "Jerze, what do you mean?"

"Look at my servo, Atar," she said holding up her hand. "An Autobot doctor fixed it. I can feel my digits. I can move them. There's no pain."

Her atar looked astonished, then gently took her little servo. Examining it, he looked at her with emotion. "You don't have pain, infant?"

"No, Atar," she said near to tears. "Prime is going to help us too. The stories from the truck drivers are true. He's going to land city-formers and we'll be able to go there to get help and food. They'll make tent camps for the civilians and for us. They have everywhere else a ship lands. Its all true."

But what about all the rest? What about Megatron?" a young mech asked. "What about our oaths and all of it?"

"Frag that," Jerze said with anger. "Where's Megatron now? How come we aren't eating better than we are? How long do you want to be injured and hungry? If Megatron knew about our families they'd be dead. We have to hide them, remember?"

It was silent as they stared at her. Then the youngster nodded. "What do we do?" he asked.

Then everyone turned to Drift and Springer.

-0-TBC 7-26-15 **edited 8-6-15**


	532. Chapter 532

The Diego Diaries: Mush On (dd4 532) **NOTE: Oh crap. I wrote this last night and it didn't post. I am posting it again. This site mystifies me sometimes. Sorry about that. :D**

-0-At a camp in the boondocks of Cybertron

Then everyone turned to Drift and Springer. Drift turned to Springer with a grin. Springer grinned back at him, then turned to the group which was growing bigger with the addition of more and more civilians and off duty warriors coming out of their quarters to join them. They gathered, hundreds of them then turned to Springer.

"Well, you can maybe wait here until the metro-former lands, then come there to help us manage the crowds. The one scheduled for this area is going to be fifteen miles from here, that way," Springer said nodding in the direction of Lower Valvolux. "When its down there will be camps established and you can move in. Until then I would wait here. It won't be more than an orn or two at most. We could use your help setting up the camps and helping us with the civilians."

Jerze nodded, then turned to her people. "Get your gear ready to go. Right now, I want the command crew to go with me and these two so we can assist. The rest of you wait here." She turned to Springer. "We could use a food assist and maybe a medic. I wasn't the only one hurt."

Springer nodded, then made the call. Given this was now the top priority region with the capitulation of the local commanders, they facilitated a ship to go to his location. As Springer turned to help them organize their soon-to-be transport and wait for the command group of Jerze's garrison to come forward the sound of ships overhead began to grow. Everyone paused to look up as a medical battle team began to descend. A battle shuttle for security, a medical shuttle refit to handle large numbers that contained as well a bridge to send bad cases to Gliese began to settle. The doors opened as medics with that designation prominent on their arms jumped down and began to set up for business. Tents went up, machines and instruments were set out and they turned almost as one to the group staring at them.

Springer turned to them. "Make a line. They know what to do."

Jerze had an almost undefinable expression on her face as she stared at the miracle before her, then she turned and began to give orders. Mechs jumped into life turning to guide their elders, youngsters and civilian bonds to the medic station. They were immediately attended to, medics and techs showing them where to form multiple lines. The treatments began immediately with great care and skill.

"What about you, Jersze?" Drift asked.

"Last. I'm last. My soldiers first and their families. Commandants last," she said with a steely glint in her optic.

They stood together as the group was attended to, Springer and Drift's impression of Jerze growing exponentially. She was a seriously stand up femme. She was former regular army and was special ops. She was bonded before the declaration about families and had hidden her bond, a big sharpshooter and their three infants as best they could. She was a Naneth, the 'other mother' of her bond while her mech was the ada. Given that anyone could spark and everyone, with any number of ways to produce infants, their bond was although unusual not unheard of.

"My servo was ruined for so long I couldn't remember when there wasn't pain and hardship. I tried to get it repaired but it was 'low priority'." She looked at both of them appraisingly. "That is what they told me. Low priority. The hedge doctors couldn't help me. They had no replacements. They helped a bit with the pain but they could only do so much. How fast are the garrisons falling?"

"In droves. I never expected it would be this fast," Springer said as Drift nodded. "I think your group and the others with you makes the entire ground game ours."

"We're regular army or civilians trying to get a better life. Not everyone on the ground is a true believer and those that were gave up on the future a long time ago. We never expected you would ever come back. Some of us just gave in to the idea that this was our life. Then he decimated us. He came and killed every tenth soldier whether they deserved it or not. His son is insane. Galvatron. Remember him," she said looking up at them. "He's from the Pit."

It was silent a moment.

"What do you think the 'Cons in space will think about this and what will they do about it?" Springer asked as the line began to move forward again. Some of those treated followed a tech to the tent with tables to sit and eat. Boxes of food came out and they marveled, then dug in.

"They won't like it. The hard cores are mostly in space because you don't have that much oversight and you can pirate and be slaggers. You can get away with a lot and there will be no consequences like down here." She looked up at them again. "I want to help you there. I have friends in a lot of battalions and battle groups who would tell me the truth if there was hope for something to change. They got assigned there and we keep in contact over secured lines. Get me on Prime's staff. I can help with that. They cannot know that Cybertron changed hands. What about Soundwave and his mechs?"

Drift grinned. "Soundwave's mechs have been our mechs since the beginning."

She stared at him, then smiled. "Poor dumb fragger. That will teach him." She looked up at them with a grin. "No one is going to die for Soundwave. He's lucky to still be alive."

They stood together watching the groups moving along and others walking out to eat. She would not join the line until it was the end and only then would she eat herself. She would be on Prime's General Staff by nightfall.

-0-Elsewhere

They flew into bases that had signaled their agreements, landing among the ships with the Deceptibrand signaling their now wavering allegiance. As they made their way into the countryside, the ships were being defaced. Many of the 'Cons had painted over the Deceptibrands. The Autobrand wasn't replacing it yet but time would tell. Some meet ups were awkward, others cordial. They were getting briefings from the underground network about other places and other commands. Some of those who had fallen to the Autobots early on had been through, riding with truck drivers part of the way then hiking/driving/flying in the rest of it. Their targeted groups were aware that things were happening and even if they wanted **SOMETHING** to change, it took Prime's appearance to quell the fear they had that this was a test by Megatron and somehow they would die because of it.

Tensions were high. Following each step of the way, the medic groups would fly in and follow up for Prime, driving home the simple truth of his intentions. Megatron didn't give a damn about them and Prime did. Sitting in Ops Center in The Fortress, Prowl locked down each square mile on the big datapad that sprawled across the table as they called in with confirmations. All through the night they would secure a region, then move onward. Prowl sat at the table securing the data on the knowns and waiting for others. As they did, the big formats were leaving Mars to go to their rendezvous points in space. When the last two reached that space, they were given access through a gate. They blasted through and were gone.

-0-On the other side

Several Decepticon battle groups floated nearby as the huge frames of the metro-formers began to flash through the bridges. They came in two by two in a display of power not seen in the vicinity of Cybertron since the Golden Age. They flew to their holding place, then sat, their running lights blinking, sensors and other detection equipment flashing and turning in the darkness as more and more came.

-0-On board a Decepticon battleship

They crowded the windows staring out at the spectacle. More and more came, monster ships from mythology. Everyone knew the stories. Few had seen one let alone dozens. They watched silently, young and older, mild and menacing. They stared at the ships with their cloud of Seekers in attendance, Seekers they knew had been slated for extermination. There were more Seekers around the ships as they gathered than any of them had seen otherwise in one place in the entirety of the war.

"Wow," a younger soldier said. "Prime has his act together."

The group around him nodded.

"We're going to lose this aren't we?" he asked.

The group nodded.

"That's a good thing?" the youngster asked.

The group nodded.

They would stay and analyze how long their fleet would last against even two of the behemoths before them. It wouldn't be a very long fight.

-0-Prime and Atlas

They stood on a flat open space in an orbital torus state in the middle of nowhere. They had just been notified that all of the disputed territory thus far had checked in and was locked down. They were also informed that ten metro-formers were waiting to come down and take up station along with their soldier and Seeker complements.

Dai Atlas glanced at Prime. "When you first came, I thought it would be too early and we would fail."

Prime glanced at him with a faint smile. "I did too."

Atlas nodded.

"I thought you were a cult back when," Prime said. He looked at Atlas, a mech he respected and who worked extremely hard to make things happen.

"We might have been," Atlas said with a grin. "I thought you were weak. I thought you were a war monger and blamed you for things that weren't your fault."

Prime nodded. "I wanted you to be an ally but you were an enemy."

"We were both wrong," Atlas said as the sight of a massive ship began to appear overhead. "Good thing."

"I agree," Prime said grabbing a girder to help brace against the displacement.

Atlas did as well as Summer Breeze began to lower himself onto the pad that was prepared for him. It would be almost routine how fast that would happen and the business of saving civilians and everyone else would begin. Prime would take the bridge with Atlas to the next place and the next. By the time it was midnight on Diego Garcia and early morning on Mars, ten more city-formers were back on Cybertron helping to save The People.

-0-Ratchet

He worked hard in the different hospitals as they settled. He bridged to each, stepping out to help organize the game but everyone was getting to be very good at this. The civilians began to blend together in his processor as they came and lined up. The ships bearing metallic pallets of tents from Cybertron touched ground behind the huge format of the ships.

Decepticons and civilians mixed in the lines as the commandants of the various groups brought their soldiers out of the woodwork. Proxy oaths were taken by designated individuals like Ultra Magnus and Jetta in some areas. They were as binding as any given to Prime because he had designated them as his stand-ins and everyone knew it. That was the big difference for most of those participating. Once you crossed the river of the Matrix oath, there was no turning back.

A door had been closed behind them and come what may, they had thrown their lot in with the Prime. Even though a lot of them were still Decepticons in their thinking and desires, it was hard to argue with the few facts that mattered. No one's life had improved but the leadership. Megatron was different and incredibly brutal to everyone now. There wasn't enough good food, almost no medical treatment and they were made to forage among the ruins for shelters. That didn't count the family predations and the terrible things he did when he found out about them. True or not, the rumors of killing children in front of their genitors, then killing the genitors, killing elders and all of it … it didn't have to be true. It was just out there making a miserable life worst.

Now the Prime had come and things were immediately better. The Autobots were demonstrating to the Decepticon High Command the first elemental truth about armies everywhere … an army travels on its stomach. If you want to win a war, you have to wage the peace not just among the civilians caught in the middle but the troops of the enemy. Megatron's interests were everywhere else but among the troops upon whose shoulders he stood. He was long past caring about that. Now that they stood in a new paradigm, there wasn't a soldier on the ground who would argue about that. Megatron's indifference and Prime's concern had collided.

Megatron had just lost round one.

-0-TBC 7-27-15 **edited 8-6-15**

NOTES

So many great notes especially from Guest(s). :D The high castes don't know better. They live in their entitlement bubble. It will be fun to watch it burst. I agree with you, Leoness about live human examples. :D

Hugs to all.


	533. Chapter 533

The Diego Diaries: Mush On 2 (dd4 533)

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood with a link to the giant datapad on the main table showing the operations ongoing in one corner of his processor as he engaged a large portion of it to discerning a pattern in data plotted on a map screened on a monitor before him. All of the killings by the two serial killers at Crystal City were plotted on a map. Given that geography often was a marker of the location of a serial killer, it was good to see where the density of their patterns fell.

Geographic profiling works on the idea that killers kill close to their 'anchor base' or home turf with murders falling off farther away. Displaying different color zones that mark the areas of the killings colorfully, it can narrow down a killer's home base. One could concentrate resources there to catch them. The data here wasn't helping much. The killers ranged far and wide in their territory, they killed in the day and night as well as in crowds and alone. The only pattern he could see was that each killed an individual on the same orn. The orns weren't predictable but the fact that if one killed, the other did too was. Whoever they were, they traveled all over the territory to strike their victims.

Digging through his databases and experience as a major crimes detective, he considered that. It would appear that there was a competition here. Given that the deaths were calculated to be at nearly the same time and that they were widely spaced apart, the idea of one killer was improbable. This was two and they were having a competition. He wagered that there were likely two bodies undetected or attributed to other causes. He would have to check the files of the department. Chief Gyro kept good records. He also wagered that their 'job' or pass time took them all over the place and that they were as ubiquitous as the ruins they lived in. Seen often enough to appear normal, not seen enough to be really known by anyone. A lot of circumstances fit the data.

-0-On the ground on Cybertron

Prime meet garrison after garrison, officer, enlisted and civilian support. They greeted him with a mixture of gratitude, fear, aggravation, disgust and studied indifference. It was tough to lose. It was better to eat however and everywhere Prime went, ships followed. As he met the groups, he organized them to help get individuals to the aid stations that were settling everywhere. Even as they did Prime asked Metroplex for ten more. His request was forwarded through the complex communications network that the multi-dimensional beings used to reach each other. Ten more formats agreed and would begin the convoluted strenuous journey through multiple dimensions to reach Prime at Mars. They would do so with joy.

-0-Ops Center, Primal Colony of Mars

"Prowl," Paragon said turning to the winged mech as he studied the map before him. "Torus State, Emirate, Forge of Zeta Prime, Forge of Micronus, Destruction, Peacemaker, Devastation and Crowning Glory have joined Summer Breeze on Cybertron. They have settled and are up and operational. Immaculate will be next. His pad is still being cleared." Paragon stood next to him with a datapad in servo. He glanced at the monitor. "I see you're worrying through a new problem."

"The serial killers," Prowl said. "The data is sketchy thus far. I deduce with caveats that the two of them are having a contest. Competing to see who can kill the most. They may even know each other. The killings occur on the same orn and they are in different areas. That confirms two," Prowl said.

"They operate in the open. Perhaps they're part of the operational apparatus. They haven't been caught yet," Paragon noted.

"That would be helpful in terms of not being an object of suspicion," Prowl agreed. "It would also allow them to know about their pursuit and control evidence and information."

"Who do they kill? Any patterns?" Paragon asked as he studied the map.

"All of them are civilian, trend low caste and have nothing of value beyond their lives to attract attention."

"What about where they work? Any linkages there?" Paragon mused.

Prowl scanned the data. "They work in two of the project sites there. It isn't as if one kills all the victims at one place and all the other. They are mixed. It would also be notable that these two work projects are the only ones active in Crystal City."

"No soldiers, no locals outside of the industries in place," Paragon noted with a nod. "Families?"

"None of them have any that were noted. They have no one to miss them beyond friends and the overseers who have to finish their quotas," Prowl said. "Disposable individuals. It might due to speak with their co-workers."

"Agreed," Paragon said as the two stared at the map and its unfathomable data. Unfathomable hus far.

-0-Iacon HQ, Cybertron

They walked in and sat at the central table, relaxing their weary frames as they came together to compare notes. Prowl and Paragon walked in at that moment and drew chairs. "We have the system routed into the communications net both Decepticon and civilian," Prowl said as he consulted his datapad. "All of the areas now under control are being given priority in assistance and support. We want and will have the housing units up and running yesterday."

"Good," Prime said wearily. "It was productive to visit the areas. There is a lot of hurt feelings but an undeniable realization that the only path forward for anyone is with us. That doesn't help some of them."

"How much unrest can we expect?" Paragon asked.

"I don't know. Some. Some of the troops won't give up without a fight. I expect some flailing around but most of them have made the leap. They might not like it, all of them but they see no other course of action. For some, it was the fear that we would fail and they would face Megatron for this that required servos on," Ironhide said.

Prime nodded. "That is the fear. They fear him incredibly and some of them still admire him for what he first intended to do. There is a lot of caste hatred here, lots and lots."

Ironhide nodded. "I felt it," he said. Glancing at his grandfather and father, he grinned. "Nice to know you're loved."

Raptor snorted. "We can still clear a room," he said to laughter all around.

"It would appear that we are going to be responsible for the feeding and care of all of the many millions who still live here. Millions and millions," Prowl said. "I think its time to bring refineries here and space them out. Have them assist the aid stations. We need a great deal of food here as well as energon to use for building. Perhaps assessing the infrastructure from before to see what we can rebuild and expand will help. We can bring energon here and make things. Rebuilding to keep the population busy will help us make this transition of control."

Prime nodded. "I have been looking as I go with the same thing in mind. Much needs gutted and rebuilt from the ground up but some still stands abandoned. It will take less work. Putting people to work on rebuilding their cities and homes, that will make life more normal. There are services and amenities we can make here to help with the changeover."

"There needs to be a civilian component here. We have to start their life back up by building towers for habitation and buildings that can become businesses. We have to impose our system here because if this becomes a commercial enterprise requiring money for exchange, then trouble will begin. No one is ready to do anything that will echo The System," Ultra Magnus said.

Prime nodded. "I need a survey of everyone who lives here, all of the major habitation areas, what the infrastructure is like and where it can be salvaged. I want a detailed survey of every city, village and town. We need to know where everyone is, then begin to organize rebuilding of the cities and towns where they are. We have to be organized and get this going. No piecemeal or haphazard. We have to be able to meet every possibility that arises. Mars will be able to cut back on the supply once we can produce what is needed here." He looked at Magnus and Jetta. "We need a plan, gentlemen."

"We have one, Optimus," Jetta said. "We just need up-to-date information and accurate maps. Then we can adjust it to make a plan of action."

"Good," Prime said. "This is going to be strange. Its going to be fraught with dangers. We have to be vigilant."

No one disagreed with him.

-0-Three joors later

They stood in the big meeting room in the Central Labor Hall, all of the heads of departments, the leadership of guilds and unions as well as planners, designers and those who would command work crews. Ultra Magnus, Jetta and his team that included Mack, Copperton, Bulkhead, Scar, Payload and Scupper, the head of the Electricians Union stood before the several hundred mechs and femmes present. "We would like to tell you some things that require absolute discretion. Make an oath to me now," Ultra Magnus said as Bulkhead walked to close the massive doors nearby.

They all nodded, then sent their oaths to Magnus. He nodded back. "Very well. It will be announced at the proper time but we have secured tentative control of the surface of Cybertron in its entirety."

The room felt empty, as if vacuum had sucked all the atmosphere out all at once. They blinked, then nodded. "What do we do, Magnus?" Scar asked as he turned to the big mech. "Tell us what you need and we'll do it." Everyone in the room nodded as they murmured together.

"We need to organize the rebuild so that the population there has a place to live. That means taking refineries to the planet and beginning large scale production of steel and other necessaries for rebuilding. Understand, the planet is in very bad condition. Its a hazard in some places but its where literally millions still live. We have to get them organized and moving. If they have a hand in their own improvements, the likelihood of trouble is diminished," Magnus said.

"What about the 'Cons?" someone asked.

"They have given their oaths. All of the garrisons on the ground have done that. Some of their commanders are now part of Prime's General Staff and are exemplary in their conduct. Some of them are having trouble making the shift but they will. We are working on pins and needles. We will not rise to provocation but allow them to come to their senses themselves. We will however brig anyone who wants to fight," Magnus replied. "Right now, we have to get the industries going so people can work and feel stronger and more powerful. We must give them organization and they will get back their pride."

Jetta nodded, then turned on a big monitor nearby. They all turned to look at the data. "What we need is to bring over and build fifteen refineries where we can make steel," he said as he began to tell the leaders in the room how their workers would begin the saving of their home world from eons of neglect and warfare.

-0-In a lockup on Mars

Rockwell and Periodic stood by the shimmering bars and stared outward at the seemingly endless cell blocks and their barracks. There were a lot of prisoners out and about, some exercising, others wrestling, some sitting around. It seemed purposeful that they were unable to see their relatives way the heck down the prison. It was.

"What do you think?" Periodic asked as he watched two 'Cons appear to fight each other for the amusement of others.

"I don't know. This is unlike anything I've ever seen. Prime has the upper hand here. I don't want to be here forever but there are some things I won't change. I don't think we should have to."

Periodic nodded. "I know. This is going to be tough. I wish we could speak to Sentinel and Proteus. They would tell us what we need to know."

Rockwell nodded. "I have asked to do so but I haven't heard back yet."

"You might never," Periodic said. "I heard guards saying that Prime has conquered Cybertron."

Rockwell glanced at him a moment, then looked back to stare at the wrestlers nearby. "Prime has changed."

Periodic nodded. "I think so."

"We're going to have to be very careful here," Rockwell said.

Periodic nodded as they both looked up to see the first pair of ten more metro-formers come down through the overcast skies to head for their landing spot and the long overdue and much appreciated refit and upgrade waiting for them.

-0-TBC 7-28-15 **edited 8-6-15**


	534. Chapter 534

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm 1 (dd4 534)

-0-Around

It was lunch time at the Detention Center on Luna, the moon of Earth. The Hourly News just concluded with only the usual slim details about Cybertron. There was mention that the Prime would be speaking about the situation there soon but no firm date was made due to the 'changing situation' on world.

There was an electricity, a sense of expectation and hope that permeated every place a Cybertronian was, even here in this place. Guards were heard talking about what they had heard, true or not and the speculation was huge. That there had been no airlifts of troops and Seekers to fight, the belief that things were being done peacefully to the advantage of everyone everywhere was the prevailing thought.

Vico glanced at Traachon. "This could be a deal breaker for everyone, Prime recapturing Cybertron. No matter what, this will change everything."

"It's an alternative," Hobbes said. "It gives us a place to return to. We won't be stuck here in this … this unthinkable mess."

"What makes you think that Prime will let us go to Cybertron? What makes you think that Cybertron right now would even welcome us back?" Traachon asked.

They stared at him, then vented sighs. "We have to build a base here and wait for the situation on Cybertron to even out. At some point they will need leadership," Vico said. "That is when we make our plans for the life we want."

Traachon stared at them, then considered the events that seemed to be moving inexorably. Prime would never let them go back without capitulation and it was likely after all this, if they did, they would become the scapegoats for the war. If they went back, it would likely not be safe. It was perplexing what to do so he considered patience, something not his long suit but perhaps the only thing in front of them they could do. It would be another long slow afternoon.

-0-Science, etc here and there

Sandy and James worked together measuring liquids in their containment chamber, a new item in the ever growing arsenal of things, devices, little rooms and stuff that circumstances and curriculum demands were presenting while educating organics in a hostile environment. It was a plexiglass square with a lab inside of 'miniature' equipment, a fully functioning sink and a spectacular sound system for them to participate in any operation, experiment and project required. They were standing by the little table inside working with chemicals under the direction of a scientist from Sciences. He was helping them with their project on a tiny (to Cybertronians) monitor nearby. The school district had a slate of scientists and other experts on call for the schools and they helped with the lessons of all the children happily.

Nearby gathered around a table, Sunspot and his team, Comet, Beyou, the son of a former Decepticon special ops officer, Silverbow as note taker, Annabelle and Re-C, a tall thin femme whose father was a ship captain for the Autobots worked on geology. They had boxes of rocks and minerals before them, all of them sitting in their own little niche waiting to be held and speculated upon. It was up to the children to identify them, their type and how they were probably created here in the dead world of Mars. Sedimentary, igneous and metamorphic, all of them were handled, examined, discussed and given the identity that seemed the most reasonable and true.

In the art section, Bobby Epps, his sister, Lucy and one fourth of their class were having an art appreciation chat with a famous artist from Cybertron, a mech named Lucius-IV. He was an impressionist who was **HIGHLY** collectable and even now the clamor to have a work of his was **ASTOUNDING**. He had a big studio in the new mall outside of the Tri-Cities having been told in no uncertain terms by his bond to 'find a proper studio, Lu' and so he did. He worked there, taught art appreciation at the University and public school district and was active in the Art Guild. That his sons were getting noticed as artists was not surprising. That his two daughters were getting noticed for their sharp shooting abilities in the Home Guard was. He showed slides of his own work explaining as he did the motivation behind them, the techniques used to make them and how to understand the often inscrutable content of art without people and things in it.

Mr. Terradive who was tuned in to everything sat with one fourth of his class going over their work, what he saw that might need more and/or different effort and/or assistance as the projects were going through their first reading with him (and Roto on the side). It was part of their writing and 'English' class, that is, the part of their grammar that dealt with their lingua franca, Neocybex, that they should write an autobiography of their lives.

Given the circumstances of some of them, no one expected that this would be a walk in the park. Terradive had been first reader for everyone and had gulped hard doing it for some of them. He shared the work with Roto who began files on two of the infants who had never talked about some of the atrocities they had experienced. They would with Roto. They were going to write down their lives, add photos and original art, then have the district have them professionally bound. They would be Christmas Surprise presents for their families.

As 'open study' wound on, geology, art, chemistry and writing would be topics through which all four groups would wind. Then it was snack time and recess. Sometimes, things could just be perfect.

-0-RTR Tools

They worked hard on the commissioned sword that would be given to the Museum Annex in Tiger Pax. It would be a replica of the sword that was carried by Primus. A replica of the Matrix of Leadership would be installed in its hilt. Given that they were both religious, a blessing of the sword would be made at the Temple before they would carry it to the Museum. Wrapped carefully so its razor sharp edge wouldn't cut anyone including them, Ravel and Tie Down would manhandle it on the underground surrounded by curious fellow travelers. When Ratchet found out he would go ballistic.

"**YOU WILL NEVER CARRY A 20 FOOT SWORD ANYWHERE LET ALONE TO TIGER PAX, ADA AND ATAR, OR I WILL PAT YOUR AFTS!"**

They would ignore him with a grin.

-0-At the University of Autobot City, Main Lecture Room, University Annex at Iacon, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Kestrel and Tagg sat side-by-side taking notes, transfixed by the information going up on the massive monitor behind their physics instructor. He was telling them the secrets of the universe, dispersing information that the humans wouldn't know for generations to come, if ever. That didn't stop them. Sitting on the table with the two utilizing tiny chairs and tables made for them, three physicists … one from the Science Habitat and two from Earth 1 took frantic notes as they attended to their classes. They had applied for and had been granted permission to become students as well. There were zero scientists in the original team who weren't part time or full time students in the University now and about 15 of those at Earth 1 as well.

It would be the hardest task they set for themselves to understand and assimilate the information they were being given, sometimes with direct and/or tutored instruction from their amiable lecturers. They would keep at it, earning their credits the hard way as they worked to bend their brains around physics that not only was eons ahead of Earth but completely and absolutely different.

-0-Here and there

Chan and Corr walked around the bookstore checking out the novels and historical fiction. A new download of books from Earth had arrived and the patrons were thick on the ground. A poster on a wall next to the bestsellers told of the upcoming serialization of one of Nitro's novels. They were filming everywhere to get the series going. Everyone looked forward to it. It would have the first combined cast, human and Cybertronian ever. The humans were seen around, mostly in the company of Leonora Huttle or the other humans living here. Most of them were incredibly famous on Earth, major movie stars jousting for the role of a lifetime. Curiosity was intense for the show to debut.

"This looks good, Chan," Corr said pulling out a book with luscious pictures printed on the wafer-thin steel pages to allow content to be presented in book format. This was getting to be an important presentation for the Cybertronians who were learning the importance of a full bookshelf and an educated processor. The ammas and appas were no exception. Their house was filling up with bookshelves and tome after tome of interesting things.

"I like that, Corr," Chan said perusing the book that was a survey of places to hit on your 'bucket list' on Earth before you went to the Matrix. "The images are beautiful."

"I'll get it," Corr said slipping it on the stack he already carried. They would be there for a while.

-0-Elsewhere

"**APPA!"**

Appa Ratchet grinned at Orion who was standing with Olo by the art table. "What, infant?" He was visiting today, sitting on a chair nearby with his cat in his hold. He had visited with Praxus and his group, Hero and hers and now was lounging with Orion and his.

"Come you shes? See this here?" He held up a paper with a blue, green and red blob in the middle.

Ratchet grinned. "I like that color, baby. You did a good job making a round shape."

Orion burst into a giant smile. **"I DOING! I DOING THIS FOR SHE!"** He picked it up again while still wet, then blinked when it split in two from the saturation level of the paint and heavy paper. "Oh, oh. This not doing."

"That's alright, infant," Appa said walking to kneel next to Orion. "Let's put it back here and let it dry out. Then we can fix the tear." He showed Orion how to do that, then they both stared at the image.

Orion looked up at him, then grinned. He patted Ratchet's arm leaving little hand prints on his paint scheme. He looked at them, then his appa. **"APPA! I DO BAD!"**

"No you didn't, baby. I like them," Ratchet replied with a grin. He did. He would stop in at The Paint Box to have them preserved with a clear cover. They would remain with him forever.

-0-At the stadium near Tarn

The grounds crew worked to get the field in shape for the game which was slated to begin in three orns. Delayed slightly, having first been scheduled for the orn after Festival, the games would begin again in three. They would go over the artificial turf checking for anything that might be a hazard. Refreshing the lines, they would then go to the seating and bring them up to speed. This would be the first time that food vendors would operate outside in the surrounding area. Food and beer would be available.

So would beefed up security.

-0-At the Stables

They walked the horses slowly, an aide on both sides of the little infants who sat on the backs of the big animals. They wore protection against falls, sat with a solid grip on the handle that was part of the special saddles used and smiled like the sun, brilliant and wide. The horse therapy program at Processor Health was in full swing. Those who had emotional and physical disabilities, suicidal tendencies and problems adapting to the newest of a long line of paradigms were in the program. That included elders as well as everyone in between. It was working out beyond their greatest hopes.

Everyone loved the horses and the horses loved them back. They got their responsibilities and were gentle for their riders. Some came with dogs who loped alongside of them. Almost everyone had a cheering section in the stands watching them ride around the arena with happiness. In and out of things, around others, they made their way. It would be an incredible assist to a society filled with broken and traumatized individuals.

And the beat would go on ...

-0-TBC 7-29-15** edited 8-6-15**


	535. Chapter 535

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm 2 (dd4 535)

-0-In a huge mill at the Industrial Park #2

They stood together around a makeshift table going over the blueprints that would allow them to make steel mills in parts for transport and assembly on Cybertron. They would begin with fifteen large plants. The flyover of the planet with deep level scanning for different projects such as population and its distribution, hazardous sights and possible locations for mills had been forwarded to the coordinator of the project, Jetta of Iacon. They had done this before, the Autobots when they secured a place and had to make things. They were good at it and with the incredibly skilled and motivated work force who would make it happen, there was likelihood that one would be ready to ship in three orns with the construction divisions here running around the clock.

Down the way in another mill, steel was being worked to make preliminary things necessary for three sites that were chosen to be the first mills laid down. One was outside of Iacon, another outside of Polyhex and the last, the trio of cities, Praxus, Uraya and Protihex that made up the Tri-Peninsular Torus States. They were the highly populated urban areas minus the small town of Uraya that were the hub of commerce, science, education and governance of the planet. The areas were saturated with population who needed work and homes with all the future comforts and protection that this would entail.

As they worked there, others worked elsewhere.

-0-On Cybertron

He walked in with his 'staff' trailing, three of them this time. Along with Lebus and Shackle came Partiro, a commander of a large fleet that still was off world and out in the Empire. He was as were the others a mech left behind when the Autobots left Cybertron and with great stealth and incredible courage found himself in one of the most influential positions in the military as it stood now. He grinned, then extended his servo to grip Primes' bowing at the waist at the same time. "I am honored, Optimus Prime. Command me," he said in his highly cultured elegant manner for which he was famed as one of the most popular classical singers ever to live on Cybertron.

Prime gripped his servo. "It is good to see you, Partiro. It has been too long. I cannot express my gratitude at the fortitude and courage you and your colleagues here have shown over the eons."

"We have never wavered, Lord Optimus. We have been waiting for you to come because we knew you would. This is the first time I have had a chance to come ground side since your arrival," Partiro said as they all took a seat.

Soundwave sat almost as an afterthought. Prime turned to him. "We have oaths from every garrison and commander on the ground. The first part of our effort has been met. What we are here to discuss is the rebuilding and gathering of our people into good housing and a decent routine."

Soundwave leaned back as he stared at Prime. "You're asking me something here. I think you need to be more specific, Prime, since it would appear you just declared me superfluous."

"You are," Lebus said coldly. "You can continue to be an asset or not. Your choice. The consequences that follow a bad choice are yours alone."

Soundwave stared at him, then turned to Prime. "What exactly is it that you have in mind for the next step in your progress here, Prime? I am sure you have it sorted to the last nut and bolt."

"We do," Raptor said coldly.

"We are bringing fifteen fully functioning steel mills here to begin large scale manufacturing of steel and other metals needed to rebuild Cybertron. They will only be the beginning. We have three ready in about three orns to come to the Tri-Peninsular Torus States north of Praxus to feed building materials into the area. We are going to continue to house and feed civilians but now they will have jobs for the rebuild as construction crews are organized. They will have a hand in making the ruination disappear by working for themselves and not Megatron."

Soundwave looked at him. "That was the plan before."

"Military installations and decent quarters for your general staff aren't helping the civilians who have the need that matters, Soundwave. Our people are living in dire straits. There is a call for everything. We have generations of children that never learned a damn thing. All of it needs to be addressed. Everyone gets a chance," Shackle said with a cold tone.

"That will be part of the resurgence. We need to the peace to hold. Ten more city-formers are coming here and after that, ten more. We plan to have as close to 100 of them here as we can. By then, it will be suicidal for anyone to try and make trouble. That is when I will address your troops and fleets to ask them to surrender. We will be taking on the pirates as well. We have good intel on the gangs planet side. If they wish to live, they either have to surrender or leave. There will be no third way," Prime said with firm resolve. As he did a feeling arose within him, one of solidarity and approval. The image of Solus Prime came to mind in a flash of color and warmth, then disappeared like smoke almost immediately. He fixed his gaze on Soundwave. "Are you an asset or a hindrance?"

Soundwave stared at Prime, the nemesis bot of his and every other Decepticon for all time. He had never underestimated Prime and neither had Megatron. Until Megatron had gone off the rails, his fierce personal combat with Prime, their oppositional dance had been the greatest pleasure of his life. Now Megatron was gone and he, Soundwave sat in the ruins of millions of years of effort with nothing to show for it. Not even Megatron's helm. "What would you have me say, Optimus Prime? No? I will fight you? I am aware that to do so would mean my end."

"Some would take that route for revenge if nothing else, Soundwave. After all these eons tell me how I'm wrong," Prime replied.

"You aren't. But I like to live. I like to see what the next orn brings even if its slag. I am oddly enough a never say never, cup half full sort of mech. After all these years serving a mad tyrant I would think you would get that straight," Soundwave replied.

"I have and that is why I ask," Prime said. "The only way your ambition will die is with your spark."

"That can be arranged and will if it ever needs be, Lord Optimus," Partiro said with a look of cold hatred. "I didn't last this long in the middle of The Pit for you to jeopardize our people again. I will personally pull your arms and legs off, then use you for a foot stool."

"You and me both," Raptor said darkly.

"When does this great push forward begin?" Soundwave said ignoring both mechs who continued to stare at him with daggers as Ratchet walked in with Prowl and Paragon. They paused behind the mechs watching with interest. Soundwave ignored them too.

"Now. Immediately," Prime said. "The new big frames coming are for relief. That includes Decepticons. The mills will be brought in piecemeal and assembled. We have located huge warehouse districts that will do. One has to be razed and all of the infrastructure replaced. The other two can be modified and utilized. We are shooting for fifteen but hope to have 60-70 to make supply exceed demand.

"All other specialties will be brought in … electronics, plumbing and the rest when the civilian database is complete and crews can be solicited. We want voluntary labor and I expect it will be given in great numbers. It is one thing to build for a tyrant and completely another to build for yourself," Prime said as the others nodded.

"And my part?" Soundwave said.

"You will come around with me. You will be seen with me. I want them to understand that this is a joint venture and that they are safe and will not be punished for this," Prime said. "There is great hatred for your faction and a lot more for The System. I want to start killing all of the apparatus for oppression in the sparks and minds of the civilian population. If they see us together it will alleviate fear."

"When?" Soundwave said with a nod.

"When the first mill comes down. Four orns. Keep your calendar open after that, but definitely then," Prime said. "We'll pick you up in the square in Kaon."

Soundwave nodded. Then rose. "Anything else?"

Prime stared at him, this slippery and essentially unknowable individual. "For the unity of our people and their relief, thank you for your efforts. You could just as easily pressed your luck."

"I could have. I haven't." He hesitated as he turned. "I am many things, Prime," he said, his optics focused only on the big mech of his nightmares, "but a fool isn't one of them. Whatever you may think of me and believe me, it doesn't touch what I think of you … I will not be breaking my oath to the Matrix."

"You can't even **allow** something to go wrong here without the Matrix blasting you," Raptor said with a grin. "Not even by ignoring or pretending against your oath and responsibility will you escape that wrath."

Soundwave stared at Raptor, then nodded slightly. "And its good to see you too, Raptor." He turned and walked to the door across the way, disappearing out of it by himself. The other three grinned, then nodded, following after him. It was quiet a moment.

"This is the most fun I have ever had in service," Raptor said grinning at his grandson.

Ironhide grinned back. "It gets better," he said glancing up at Ratchet who was grinning at all of them. "You still have Soundwave's sorry aft on radar?"

Ratchet nodded. "He can't empty his debris valve without Jazz and Elita hearing." He looked at Raptor and explained the 'doctoring' he had done to fix Soundwave a while back. It was still going, the nondescript patch that mimicked the look of a medical repair that Ratchet had slapped on the inside of the big mech. "Given the slag that passes for Decepticon medicine, I doubt that he will ever know. Tell him in the end sometime when it doesn't matter, Optimus. Just make sure I'm there."

"Me too," Prowl said as he sat. "The work on the refineries has begun. They're shooting for three orns. They hope to be on schedule. The big lifting ships from the shipyard will ferry the increments to their locations and set them down. After that, non-sentient flatbeds that lift and move things at home will help place everything for assembly. The energon is coming from Gliese. They have several seams of energon there that's perfect to make the blends for steel that will be needed. We're going to be building on a shattered surface strewn with unexploded ordinance and seepage of who knows what. Towers have to be founded on the hardest strongest stuff we need and built of the same."

"Nothing like the Voice of Joy and Light to come and kick us all in the cod piece," Ratchet said grinning down at Prowl.

Prowl sniffed with the ghost of a grin. "Frag you, whiner."

"Oh. That's right. Football in a couple of orns," Prime said with a smile.

"Iacon United, a mech's team from a mech's town," Ratchet said to needle the winger sitting next to Paragon who grinned at both.

"Praxus Science, the greatest team that ever liv-" Prowl said before challenges arose.

"Since when?" Raptor asked with a slight frown.

"Keep up, Raptor. He cheated last year and got the cup. Remember? Its on Prime's mantle piece shaming the lineage of the Primes back to the beginning," Ratchet said as he pulled a chair.

"Oh. I think I was drunk. Did I have fun?" Raptor asked his favorite and only grandson-in-law.

"You did. I have pictures," Ratchet said.

"Oh-oh," Raptor replied. They both grinned at each other.

Prime who was leaning back in his chair grinned at everyone. "Entertain me, minions. That's an order."

"Oh, here we go," Ratchet said with a laugh.

-0-TBC 7-29-15 **edited 8-6-15**

NOTES:

ESL: superfluous: not necessary

Leoness: I hear every word you say. I can remember when I was a kid that a quarter was a **HUGE** deal in my family. That insecurity and fear never really leaves you. I can only imagine what its like to be through this sort of thing, war that never ends, takes all you love and who love you and expects you to survive alone. I didn't want this war story to be all waving flags and smiley faces. Its the worst thing that can happen anywhere to anyone. I feel sorry for the Decepticons. They believed it would be better with Megatron. How sad for everyone. Hugs, honey.


	536. Chapter 536

The Diego Diaries: Paradigm Shift 2 (dd4 536)

-0-Decepticon Headquarters, Kaon, Cybertron

A shuttle landed, one bristling with guns. The Autobrand was clear for anyone around them to see. It settled, then the hatch slid open. Stepping down, Optimus Prime with all of his senior Autobots paused to look around. The square was rebuilt with all of the buildings around it pristine and whole. A massive statue of Megatron stood atop the building while around the square on small podiums here and there were statues of the megalomaniac in different poses. Prime turned, then walked to the huge doors trailed by his mechs and a small group of senior Wreckers invited along for the journey. One guard at the entrance stepped forward, then was halted by the others with him. "No," one of them said. He turned to Prime and nodded, tugging the other back with him as he stepped aside. The others did too, nodding to Prime as he passed. They went inside and it was silent a moment.

"What are you **doing**?" the first guard asked with shock and anger.

"Bowing to the inevitable," the second bot said as the others nodded.

-0-Inside

They walked through a broad lobby, then spotted Ops Center. It was high tech, functional in design and filled with mechs and a couple of femmes working here and there around the big room. One looked up, then gasped. The others alerted turned to look, then paused. Everyone of them saw before them the culmination of every nightmare they ever had. The embodiment of their deepest fears was standing before them. These were faithful 'Cons working for their faction under the command of their leader and his minions. That some of their orders helped rather than hindered the Autobots who had come in great force to the planet was explained as a 'strategy', so they went along with their new orders. Now something had shifted and the enemy had entered the inner sanctum, pausing to stare at them as they gaped back. One of them rose hesitantly. "What are you doing here? What do you want? Soundwave never said you were to be expected."

"No, I am not expected. But I **am** here. You will stand down. I am claiming this command center for my own faction," Prime said.

Smokey who had the luck of the draw to be standing next to Hercy when he got the order to come was asked along 'as part of your education, recruit', or so Hercy said. He had stumbled along in his adoration of the pint sized terror and after hearing about where they were going smiled broadly about the **'FRAGGING AWESOMENESS OF HISTORY, HERCY! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!'**

No one argued with him. They did however grin broadly.

He stood behind the legends of his faction, the living gods of his trade under the command of the greatest and most bold, the biggest and most incredible figure of the Prime of Cybertron, **OPTIMUS SLAGGING PRIME!** and felt humbled. For a young bold mechanism who would jump off a cliff if anyone of those gathered told him to it was an awesome life change experience. It was silent a moment as the 'Cons looked at each other uneasily. Then the door nearby opened and Lebus stepped out. Shackle followed, then Partiro. Behind them, his expression unreadable, Soundwave appeared. He walked to Prime, then halted. "You are here because?"

"Because I am taking command of the ground game and I am appropriating this center …** my** center if you will remember for my command center on world," Prime said, his voice carefully neutral.

The others could hear it, the faint echo of triumph, of the grace of endurance and the gratitude. They could hear all of that in the big mech's voice. Soundwave stared at him, then glanced around the room. All of his mechs and the two femmes stood silently staring at him, some of them with hopefulness and others with astonishment. It had come at last, the thing some of them were dreading and the rest were praying for. The fall of the command of the Decepticons on world and the relinquishment of control from Soundwave to Optimus Prime. Soundwave nodded. "I have no way to prevent this. I am to assume I will be your prisoner now?" he asked without emotion.

Those who knew him could see it, the shrieking disappointment and deeply tightly wound rage in a small contained manner inside the enigmatic bot. Lebus and Shackle who had been in the circle of command since forever could and they reveled in it, they basted themselves in the moment as Soundwave waited.

"You will not be a prisoner unless you earn it. I would need you to be my partner in this venture. We have nominal command of the planet. We have to lock it down and reorganize the garrisons which have already pledged to my command. Once that is accomplished, there is the matter of the rest of the Empire. Those in space are more hardcore and firm in their affinity to your cause. I expect to have your full cooperation in dealing with them. I do not want war on the surface but I am prepared to bring it to those in space who come here with bad intentions." Prime turned to the 'Cons in the command room, all of them staring at him with unease and hopefulness. "You will stand down. I will have you reassigned once you have explained your posts and all of the related codes, ongoing missions and other things that we require. There are a lot of civilians that need found and brought to aid. Your own families as well I would imagine."

"Mine already is. They live in the camp," a big mech said. "I'll help you. I want better and you were the one who brought it."

Others nodded, then one stepped forward. "Soundwave. What about the faction? What about the … the ..." He paused, then shook his helm in disgust. "It's over. It's over isn't it. All of this for nothing."

It was silent a moment. Prime turned to him. "It's over. It never should have happened. You have a choice now where you never had one before. You can help us save our world, our people and culture and thereby save yourself or you can be brigged. What will it be?"

The mech who had a bitter expression on his face smirked slightly. "Nice selection. I imagine your brig is nicer than his," he said nodding toward Soundwave.

"A brig is a brig. For once, choose freedom," Prime said.

"**I** do," someone nearby said. He stepped forward and extended his servo. "I give my oath to the Matrix. I will help you."

Prime gripped his servo, then others stepped forward, some with relieved expressions, some still with anxiety. He took them, squeezing gently as the deal was sealed. It was down to one mech. He glanced around, then offered his servo. "Who am I to buck the tide?"

"A wise mech," Prime said with a nod. It was silent a moment as Prime savored the sensations of victory, then he turned to Prowl, Paragon and Blaster. "Make the changeover."

Shackle who looked ecstatic walked with Blaster to the communications and computer nexus stations and began to pull data bricks out of their slots. Paragon sat down and began to do the programming that would block those in space from knowing what happened as Blaster replaced the data bricks with those of his own. They would screen every communication from Cybertron be it ship or otherwise to prevent disclosure of the new proprietor and replace 'Con command with that of the Autobots. When that was accomplished, he turned to Prime with a grin. "Done deal."

A wave of relief overtook them as they glanced around at each other. The long lingering death of the faction that had begun when the first city-former landed was over. For all intents and purposes, barring unforeseen circumstances and the Will of Primus, the Decepticons were dead and buried.

Prime turned to Soundwave. "Give your obedience to me," he said as he watched the big mech's opaque face regarding him without comment or emotion. "I demand your obedience to my will and command as the Prime of Cybertron, as the Command in-Chief of the Autobot Armed Forces, of Autobot Nation and as the living embodiment of Primus among The People."

Soundwave stared at him as he considered the oldest oath of all that one soldier could give to another. It was over, all of it the moment it was granted. Between the oath to the Matrix on his life and this one on his oath as a mech and a soldier, there would be no way out, no way back. He stared at Prime, then nodded. "I grant that and give you my complete obedience to your command. I have no other choice."

"There is always choice, Soundwave," Lebus said with a grin of intense satisfaction. "Its just this time you made the right one." He turned to Prime. "You have mine too, Optimus Prime. Command me."

Partiro, Shackle and half of the former 'Cons in the room nodded and murmured agreement. Prime took in the room, feeling a lightness in his spark that nearly capsized him. He had at long last, through every spark breaking disappointment and loss, grinding battle and defeated retreat prevailed over his enemies. He wanted to bellow his joy to the universe. He had won at long last.

For now.

Being both humble by nature and rooted in reality, he nodded to the group before him. "Then we are at last one. I accept your oaths gratefully. Come. Let us save our people together," he said as the group relaxed. With a sense of purpose, they turned to their tasks with their Autobot counterparts as Prime watched.

Prowl who had snapped pictures turned to him. "I suppose you are going to hit the trail now."

"Soundwave and I are needed abroad," Prime said with a nod. The emotion between Prowl and him was incredible. "I will keep in touch."

"Good," Prowl said. "I will redecorate your office," he said glancing at the doorway.

Prime grinned in spite of himself. No one had a bigger cheerleader or promoter than he had in Prowl. Squeezing Prowl's shoulder, he turned to walk back out, a silent Soundwave and broadly smiling Lebus and Shackle following. Partiro watched them, then nodded. "I'm going with them. It could be fun." He bowed slightly, then followed.

The Wreckers who were slouching casually around them turned to Springer. "What now, Chief?" one asked.

Springer shrugged, then glanced at Drift. "Wanna go with Prime?"

"Sure," Drift said. "Sounds like fun."

Springer looked at the others. "Let's go with Prime." They turned and walked out with a worshipful Lon and Smokey in their wake.

Prowl watched them go, then turned to Paragon. "Come with me. I want to find out about something."

Paragon nodded, then the two walked to the nearby door and into the corridor beyond.

-0-Outside

They entered the shuttle, the Wreckers settling around the big ship as Prime and Soundwave took a seat. Springer who was ornery glanced at Kup who was watching Soundwave as he chewed on his cygar. "Nice orn."

Kup looked at him with a jaundice optic. "Understatement, youngling."

"That's true. Slaggers are over," Hercy said as he put his peds up on a box of grenades. "I think we're out of a job."

"Always need a standing army. Lots to do to protect things," Springer said.

Prime watched them with amusement. What Soundwave felt had to be deduced by any onlooker but it was probably far short of amused.

"That's true," Hercy said. He glanced at Prime. "Need help redecorating your office?"

Prime snorted, then chuckled. Then he threw his helm back to laugh out loud. Everyone grinned at him as he did but Soundwave. All he could do is listen. And fume.

-0-Going downward

After tapping into the schematics of the building, they found the location of the dungeon. Every soldier in the installation had been called upward to leave and after a ship settled outside, security forces replaced them. Two Autobot soldiers, Warden Gee-Gee of the prison as well as Paragon walked down the darkened corridor with Prowl. He reached his destination, then entered the codes he had gotten from Soundwave's computer. The door slid back, a huge heavy metallic barrier, then he entered followed by the others. The room inside was spartan and empty but for containments that covered all the walls. Lights were bright inside a couple of them but the rest were dark indicating they were empty.

Prowl girded himself, then walked to the two that were lit. Inside the encasement blocks were the spark chambers of two individuals. The name plates underneath indicated who they were. One was Overlord and the other one was Thunderwing.

"Frag," Trailbreaker said as he read the names. "Where are their bodies?" he asked as he looked around.

Paragon walked to a wall of morgue-like doors set in several rows. Pulling one open, a tray slid out. It was empty. He slid it in, then checked for names. Sliding out two of them, both mechs' bodies appeared. "Here we go."

-0-TBC 7-30-15** edited 8-7-15**

NOTES

**FANCYSPINNER! HUGS! HUGS!HUGS!HUGS!** I hear you. :D Take care out there, my dear.

All of you do that. :D

Guest: A good suggestion for the metro-formers to help with the refineries. They can also be homes for some. Their possibilities are endless. :D

Guest: I agree. Ratchet is good tonic as they used to say way back when. He is such a good old bot. I love me some Ratchet. Morale officer deluxe. :D

HOBBITTOWN! Your wish was actually on my list … is my command … something like that. ;) Hugs, dear hobbit! :D


	537. Chapter 537

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 537)

-0-At a warehouse district servicing ships north of Kaon

They walked through the huge warehouses inspecting the situation as Lebus took notes and Shackle explained. This was one of six big centers where ships were brought for repairs and refits. They were strategically placed around the planet, confiscated by the 'Cons from private sector aviation manufacturers before the fall. Prime mused abstractly about the previous owners now gracing his prison. My, how the might have fallen, he thought.

A group caught up with them, a number of mechs from an earlier surrender. They paused as one before Prime. "What do you want done here, Prime? I was told I commanded the refit and reconfiguration of the big depots."

Prime glanced at Lebus who nodded. "This is your command. I want to know that everyone who is part of it is solidly in our corner. I also want this to return to civilian equipment manufacture specializing in heavy machinery to build towers and other big structures. This will be the place where all the heavy equipment being used in the rebuild will come. Staff here will either go to repair and upgrade it in the field or bring it in here. I leave it up to your expertise."

"We won't let you down, Prime," he replied.

Prime nodded. "I have every confidence in your leadership and the skill of the work force here, both civilian and former Decepticon."

They stared at him a moment marveling at the compliment, then turned to bustle onward. Lebus grinned, then turned to Prime. "Something tells me that is the first compliment that they've gotten from a leader."

"Something tells me you're right," Prime said with a nod. He turned to the pair. "Take me to the group who works here. It is my impression they are gathered nearby." They were and they did.

-0-In a dungeon

"What do you make of this?" Prowl asked Ratchet as he slid the tray holding the body of Thunderwing into the chamber closing the door after he did.

"I think," Ratchet said as he considered the figures in the punitive detention space, "that I'm going to put a private lock on these two, one only me or a Supreme can decode so that no one else can get them out. Overlord is bad enough but this is Thunderwing. He can **never** get out. In fact, I am going to ask permission to dissemble his protoform and have it launched into a star."

Prowl considered that. "It is doubtful Prime would agree."

"I put this mech on the level of Unicron and the sparkeater in terms of sheer menace. I think all of us have had enough of formats like this." He looked around. "I expected more. Right now, keep them separate from their sparks. I will code the supreme mechanism activation code for the doors. No one but me and them will be able to open these doors."

"Very well," Prowl said with a nod.

Ratchet turned with his back to the group and programmed a very long, very complicated sequence into the security locks for both before sending a message and the sequence to Omega and Xantium. They sent receipt of the message and their agreement to ensure that the bad duo never got out of the lockup with the promise of every Supreme in the fleet coming to slice and dice their afts if they tried. "There. We're good here." He glanced around at the grim setting. "Mostly. Let's get out of here."

Prowl turned to Warden Gee-Gee. "Warden, if you could inspect the entire enterprise and take inventory. I would like any records you can find relating to security and incarceration. I want to know who came in here and never left."

Gee-Gee nodded. "You have it, Commander," she said as they nodded to her and filed out to leave. She stood with her two assistants, then turned to both. "You heard the mech. Let's find out what these slaggers have been doing all this time." As one, they turned and began to search.

Topside …

Prowl looked around the spartan Ops Center mentally working out all of the upgrades and the like needed to make this an up-to-date command center by Autobot standards. It was the center which was ground zero for the Decepticons in this, the city they had chosen for their capital.

"What's on your agenda, Prowler?" Ratchet asked as he looked around too. All of the Decepticons were briefing their Autobot counterparts. Hopefully, they wouldn't leave anything hanging.

"I will be here a bit. I want to make sure that this is up and going. It's going to be the planetary on-site command center with all of the others subordinate to it in the chain of command. If we work here in situ, this will be the place. Unfortunately," he said with a softly vented sigh.

"Not up to your standards?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"As if," Prowl sniffed. "You?"

"I'm going to supervise the wind down at Gliese of the migration and the expansion for Cybertronian patients. Right now, we want to use it for the civilians here so we can do the hard stuff, then send them back. Until Prime explains what we're doing in relation to the jobs they've had to do here against their will, we'll be doing that. What's the housing situation back at Autobot City?"

Prowl glanced at Ratchet. "Stellar. We only have ten thousand individuals left to house. The development is nearly complete. Jetta and Magnus informed me that they're doing the foundations of Seven Cities-South now, the new home site."

"I would hate to think what this would be like without Jetta. I think I need to make him a pie for his efforts," Ratchet said to needle the winger.

Prowl smirked faintly. "You want to **congratulate**, **not** insult him. Poisoning our city engineer would be counter to the master plan."

"You're a cad, Prowl. By the way … where is Prima?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't know," Prowl replied stiffly. He cast a gimlet optic on Ratchet. "Isn't there a bed pan waiting for you?"

Ratchet laughed, then turned to go. "You're a caution, Prowler. Hug Prima for me."

Prowl watched him go, then grinned. Patting his carry hold, he turned and walked to the center table to coordinate the synching of this ops center with the others, then the big one back at Autobot City.

-0-On the road

They hid, some of them as the trucks rolled up. Coaxing them out of the rubble to climb aboard wasn't always successful. They had to chase a few down, so terrified were the straggling refugee civilians at the sight of any authority that they fled willy nilly across terrain with still live ordinance. A rumor was spread that some of the Autobot relief teams were actually Decepticons taking revenge on those who wanted to find a safe sanctuary.

Projects had come to a halt all over the planet where word had reached that the Prime and his team was here. Giant ships were seen it was told, giant ships with food and medical help. Tens of thousands had just dropped what they were doing and turned to walk toward the places they were told assistance could be found. Many were rescued walking the wrong way following rumor and mistaken information. Overhead as they walked through the misery of a nearly dead planet, Seeker flights and satellites just launched tracked them, assisting rescue and relief in the ever changing situation.

As the last tent went down at Seven Cities-West, thousands more went up at aid stations and refugee camps all over the planet. As they tracked the civilians and the soldiers of the now former Decepticons resources were redirected and reallocated to the proper areas. Stockpiles were being made of things that were to be dispersed, trucks taking shelters, endless cans of energon and simple medical kits to remote places that gave the promise of real doctors slated to come on the master plans.

Everyone heard that they were coming. They were over there and over here it was said, Autobots making their way to where they were. If they picked up and left, they would find them faster they reasoned. It was almost in a haze of delirium that they began to leave their stations and head out across the broken landscape of their home world. They hid when trucks went past, coming out when they thought they were gone. But they weren't. They were parked out of sight waiting for them to come out so they could coax them to come.

Infants on their own, elders carried on the backs of their younger, stronger family and friends all trudged through the landscape heading in the direction they were told help could be found. There was wild relief and agonized tears when they did. Some stood numbed and stoic while others fell down exhausted to the core of their being. There was begging for this or that one to get help **NOW** and promises of things returned when they got on their feet if they could be helped now. Infants with inadequate protoforms, others with such protoform wasting they couldn't walk themselves as they lay in the arms of someone else carrying them, staring into the distance with their dim optics as they beat back death, all came out of the darkness and rubble with their families who were on the edge themselves.

Ships crisscrossed the skies flying this and that group to here or there. Many were the civilians who walked, limped or were carried through the bridges of ships and camps to the hospitals of Gliese 581 g. As each area was mapped, scanned and relief sent to spots where it was dire, the bigger picture became abundantly clear. Cybertron as it stood was seriously fragged.

Prime received an update as he paused by a shuttle getting ready to go to a part of Capital City that still was intact. As the information was absorbed, he understood the urgency of the Pantheon to help save their brother. On this, the material plane of existence, the body of Primus was in very bad shape. Those who lived here were suffering terribly and there were many things that required detoxing and intense restructuring. This was a very poisoned world. He looked at the others at last. "Let's go. Prowl updated. Things are starting to fall apart. Everyone appears to be leaving their station to find a camp. Our people are on the move." He turned and walked up the ramp as the others followed. They lifted off and flew away swiftly.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot Headquarters, Main Square, Autobot Central Command, Kaon, Cybertron a little while later

Prowl glanced up to see someone he didn't expect. He arose, then sent a message to everyone in the room to dial off their audials. He sent a call for security too as he turned with his guns drawn. His stingers arose on his shoulders as he stared at the beast of the Apocalypse paused halfway in the room. :Surrender or die, fragger:

"Now, now, Prowl. That's hardly a nice welcome to me. I got you the promotion," Tarn said though no one could hear him directly.

Everyone mech in the room trained their guns upon him as he stood smirking at Prowl who was livid. "Surrender or I will obliterate you. I'm not Prime. I have less scruples."

"That's what I was hoping for," Tarn said. "I wanted to make a deal with you. You let me operate unmolested or I break things."

Springer slipped into the back of the room with Drift, both having bridged back to the Center upon the call from Prowl. :There are dead mechs outside, Prowl:

Prowl stared at Springer, then nodded. :Blast his sorry aft:

The fusillade that hit Tarn was extraordinary. It was directed upon him with all the fury of the entire group. Fire and smoke filled the room as any number of weapons dumped on the sorry sod. He reeled and jerked, lurched this way and that before the fire ended. He stood bent over and there were scorch marks and other wounds about his body. He straightened slowly, then turned to Prowl. "Now that wasn't neighborly."

Something snapped inside of Prowl at the thought of deaths from this beast among his faction. He hated that shit. He never wasted a spark and when he had to cut losses, it was with a stoicism that was frightening to see. He moved so fast that Tarn couldn't react. He leaped up and kicked the mech in the face. Tarn's helm snapped around and he staggered, falling at last onto the floor to his knees.

Prowl kicked him as hard as he could in the chassis. Tarn rolled and fell flat on his back. Prowl reached for his arm and found himself flying over the big mech to land on his back. Guns prevented Tarn from following up as Prowl rose swiftly to his feet. :Let him come:

Springer glanced at Drift, then stepped back, the others doing the same. They stepped back but their guns stayed up. As they did, Prowl ran toward Tarn so fast that he had the advantage. As he did, he gripped Tarn's jawline with a hold from Metallicato that demonstrated explained why it was banned on Cybertron. His fingers sunk into the steel of Tarn's face, a soft spot in his armor and he screamed. Pulling as hard as he could, Prowl fell backward with a nice chunk of Tarn's face.

He rose upward as Tarn staggered, then flew forward. Prowl gripped the big mech's throat and dug in, his fingers with their furious strength and experience with incessant practice of the forbidden art tore through the specialized larynx of the big killer. Prowl felt electrical shock and the singeing of his digits as he destroyed Tarn's ability to kill with his voice. He fell back and planted himself, his arms and servos ready to rip and tear as he waited.

Tarn staggered, then righted himself. Gripping his throat, he managed a grin. :I think you will be sorry you did this. I came here in peace:

:You killed Prime and you expect that you can walk in here and **live?**: Prowl said over the internal line.

:Yes, I did. You after all are Prowl: Tarn said with a slight smirk.

Prowl stared at him as the enormity of the remark hit him where he lived. :Frag you. Get ready to die:

:Then so will a big portion of Uraya and Praxus. If I don't return, my people will leave a big hole in the ground as my memorial: Tarn said as he straightened.

Prowl stared at him, seething with hatred and rage. :Get out of here and don't come back. You will **never** have a break from me again unless its your neck:

:You will live to regret this, Prowl. You could have had peace. Now its all on you: Tarn moved past Prowl and walked out the door as Prowl stared at the far wall with a seething cold rage that was almost frightening. His inner turmoil trumped his logic so the enormity or not of this encounter was a churning mess. He didn't know what the probabilities of outcomes for this were beyond a sense of satisfaction that he had disabled the fragger and hurt his feelings. He turned to the others. "See to those he harmed and get Ratchet here. I want Tarn's sorry aft tracked."

Drift who had followed Tarn out slipped back in. "He had a ship in the square. It uncloaked, he boarded, then cloaked again. They're probably gone."

Prowl moved to sensors. "What if anything is showing?" he asked a Home Guardsman.

The youngster looked carefully, then stared upward at Prowl with a mixture of awe and fear. "Nothing. Sir. There's nothing on the sensors. Not showing them arrive or leave. Only when they uncloaked a moment."

"That's intel itself," Prowl said as he turned to the others. "I have to attend to those outside. Blaster, you have the conn," he said as he subbed his fury and became his usual calm self. As he did, he thanked Primus that Prima had needed a quiet place to nap and was in a little blanket lined box on Soundwave's former desk, the one that had Optimus Prime's name on it now.

-0-TBC 7-31-15 **edited 8-7-15**

For Cecil the Lion and his Pride.


	538. Chapter 538

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 538)

-0-On the go

Prime listened to the sit-rep from Prowl on the way toward landing at Capital City. He was all business in his description of events, then offered his resignation. Prime managed to stifle his grin as the mech of his dreams waking and otherwise fell on his sword. :I won't be requiring your resignation, Prowl. I will however expect a ped rub:

The relief over the line which had blazed with combat-level angst and rage earlier was tonic for both. Prime had felt something huge and irate flare, then waited. Something was wrong at the HQ but it subsided almost immediately, replaced by a rock hard stoicism that usually meant something bad had happened. He had waited for Prowl to comm him and he was glad. Images of three dead former Decepticons, now as much Autobots and fellows to Prime as any were seen as they were loaded up to be carried away, sent by transmission from Prowl's point of view.

Tarn had killed three of his own and threatened the civilians of Uraya and Praxus. He ordered greater security for both places and sat back considering whether Tarn had the ability to re-acquire the real Tarn's strange abilities. If he did, they had a problem. The next time one of that pack of maniacs was in the line of fire they would have to obliterate them down to their molecules. It unfortunately was probably the only way. :Send me a full report, Prowl. I am not unhappy with the event:

:I am: Prowl replied with almost a sense of chagrin. :I should have heard him out. I lost an advantage of knowing what he wanted in its entirety and I have probably pointed a gun at our efforts:

:He had one pointed already. Remember? He murdered me or have you forgotten?:

He could feel the slight grin over the line. :If he had we would both be frolicking at the Matrix right now:

Prime grinned slightly. :You make that sound good:

A warmth permeated the link between them for a moment, then Prime glanced out the window of his ship. :We're in Capital City. Keep me informed:

:I will. Be careful. Prowl out: He turned to the trucks that drove off with the bodies heading for a makeshift morgue ten miles away in a warehouse that was filling up with those who died of a poor quality life and those who died from violence. Among them unnoticed were two new bodies of victims of the serial killers prancing around the region and now moving out into virgin territory.

-0-Capital City, Cybertron

They walked to the main square where all of the major governmental buildings and offices, great monuments and ornamental as well as educational facilities once stood in great splendor. This place was designed to overawe visitors. The size of things alone was enough for most to become aware that the Cybertronian race was not only formidable but accomplished. It was meant to showcase them as someone who deserved respect and who were among the oldest and most formidable races known.

The Senate was destroyed, the result of Starscream's efforts to rid the world of the plague of its membership. Even though it was rubble, Prime was sure that Starscream had no memory of it. Given its condition, he understood why so many Senators that were alive now were presumed to be dead then. The great art galleries and museums were bombed out hollows. Rumors that their cultural treasures were buried in safe places all over the planet would bear checking. Everything they could would be retrieved for the benefit of all. In the distance, the buildings of the Commercial District … Cybertronian Wall Street bore a jagged trace across the dark sky, like the gnarly teeth of a jackal. Given the type of creature a jackal was on earth, it fit the area. They were among the most egregious offenders in the run up to war.

The streets were swept clean and most of the damage of debris and fallen superstructures were carted off already. There was work being done on some of the buildings but most of it was still in its death state. They reached the steps of the Senate, then climbed them slowly. When they reached the top, they stared into a great crater where the bomb that Starscream had exploded had left its mark. Neo had been here and barely made her escape. He thought of the tiny femme, someone once despised but among his strongest and most able allies and friends now almost meeting a terrible end here and the consequences for Laret as well made him shake his helm. She had ran for her life. One look back and she probably would have failed to get away.

What an evil thing was war he considered as he looked around for anything that might be a memory or heirloom for his people. A glinting light caught his optics as they turned slowly to take in the catastrophe, their own lights shining into the dark corners of the disaster. Walking to it, he knelt and pulled from the rubble a sconce that had held a light near the entrance. Rising, he turned with it in servo. "We will rebuild this too but it will be a different Cybertron and a different Senate when we do."

"Do you really want a senate, Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he moved to stand beside Prime. He took the sconce and held it up reading the maker's mark stamped on the back of it. "This was made when the building was raised. It was at the beginning of the Golden Age. This is priceless." He subbed it for later when he could give it to Jade, the main conservationist at the Museum of Autobot City.

"Not as much as our people and our freedom," Prime said. "I am not sold on the Senate returning. There will be a way for all our people to have a voice. We shall see as it comes." He turned and walked to the steps, taking them one after another until he reached the street. He would walk a while before civilians would feel brave enough to come out of hiding. He was patiently giving them time and when they did, he would embrace them as warmly and as gladly as they did him.

-0-Soundwave

He followed Prime from location to location, nodding here and there, offering a word here and there. He had little to say because he was merely window dressing, something there to assure the troops of his now defunct army that this was a good and necessary event. Progress and possibility, momentum … all of it he said and reiterated to his credit.

What was a mech to do now?

They boarded the ship and it rose up heading for another place and more shaken soldiers and civilians. As it did, a call was made for more city-formers. They would hear it and come.

Forty more of them.

-0-At a new city, new home, new life on Mars

He walked along the street with his bond, a young former Decepticon who had been a miner. His bond was a mechanic in the Decepticon Air Force and had been given an apprenticeship in ship mechanics for his 'job'. The difference in Autobot and Decepticon tech would require a complete retraining and upgrading of his skills. They were still going over the idea that things were their choice, free, available and open as they timidly ventured out . Walking through a supermarket, eating samples of what had formerly been high caste only cuisine, self-consciously walking into a diner to eat lunch, all of it was new.

"I have to go to an orientation meeting at the Labor Hall," Flet said as he looked at the bond. "What will you do?" he asked worriedly. They had paused on the sidewalk outside the steps that would take him downward to the halls under Fortress Maximus.

"I could go," Jingo said glancing around nervously.

Flet took his servo and both went down walking through the wide open room that branched out to the major guilds, union halls and other spaces with a thousand services for all including the Veteran's Counseling Center run by Vinn of Tyger Pax. Flet found the hall, then turned to Jingo. "If you wait here I'll be out soon enough. There's a lounge over there," he said pointing to a section of comfortable chairs nearby.

Jingo stared at it, then Flet. "I'll hang out here. You go in. You can't be late, Flet."

They embraced, then Flet walked to the door nervously. He paused to look at Jingo who gave him an encouraging grin, then walked into a room filled with other apprentices to all of the major professional careers. It was Orientation 101 for everyone.

Jingo stared at the door as it closed, then looked around nervously. They had been brought over three orns before and had earned the right he was told to wander around as he and/or they pleased. He didn't know that the Former Decepticon Association had rated them 'extremely low risk-high aptitude' for assimilation. They would have someone touch base to help and reassure them but they were considered good kids who needed just a little support. Nothing hard core.

Nearby was a bookstore so he walked to it, pausing at the door. Looking inside, he saw almost one acre of bookshelves and tomes of all manner and type. About half of them were books for the professions, texts that helped everyone improve their proficiency and the others history, how-to-do-it-yourself books or fiction from both Earth and Cybertron. He walked in and slipped down an aisle walking slowly about. He touched the books, running a servo over them, sometimes taking one out to marvel over it. Nearby were a bank of drive inserts where one could download thousands of books, newspapers and other material into their personal datapads. It was a wonderful and alien place for him.

"Can I help you find something?" a voice asked.

He jolted, then turned to see a kindly mech smiling at him. "Uh, I was just looking." He felt like a thief or an interloper ready to be chastised by someone who would tell him he didn't belong and to leave before the police came. It had happened before and he expected it now.

"What do you like? We have all the latest, the classics, educational things … we serve all the needs and are part of the Book Co-Op that supplies the colony with everything it needs and wants to learn and be entertained." He looked at the youngster, a shy slightly frightened, slightly defensive kid from the Decepticons. The kid was uncomfortable here and he knew why. "Why don't you come with me. I was going across the way to the Food Court. Why not join me? I'm Angle."

He stared at the bot remembering other kindly bots from the neighborhood who helped tend infants while their genitors worked, then nodded as homesickness filled him. Calling to another staffer to manage things, both walked out, navigated the crowds, then got something to eat and drink from the Food Court. Walking to a table, they sat. Angle grinned. "You'll like this. It's human from the next planet. It's called Chinese food."

Jingo nodded, then took a bite. It was different, unlike anything he ever ate and the depth of flavor almost overwhelming. "This is good," he said taking another bite.

"I thought you'd like it," Angle said with a grin. "I saw you looking at the books," Angle said biting the bullet. "You can't read can you."

Jingo glanced up, then glanced down. He didn't say a word as shame infused him.

"Don't feel badly. Few could before they came. I can teach you. That is … if you **want** to learn." Angle waited watching shame, desire and embarrassment play on the youngster's handsome face.

The kid sat a moment gathering himself, then looked up. "I want to read," he said.

Angle grinned. "Eat your food and you can come work for me. Do you have another job?"

Jingo shook his helm. "No. I just got here, my bond and me three orns ago."

"Welcome," Angle said as he sipped his 'tea'.

"I'm a … a Decepticon," Jingo said almost expecting a slap.

"No you aren't," Angle said. "You're Cybertronian. Remember that."

They sat together eating lunch, then returned to the bookstore, The Book Box, where he got the first rudimentary lessons in his own language, learned how to use the numbers on the inventory to put things on the shelves and made three new friends who were new just like him, all working under the kindly oversight of the owner, Angle of Praxus. By the time Flet walked out of his meeting, Jingo would have a job to go to and a beginning understanding of the first three letters of the Neocybex alphabet.

-0-TBC 7-31-15 **edited 8-7-15**

For Cecil and his Pride.

Interesting notes for today :D

The evidence for "**Prime**" being a rank in the original comic and cartoon is weaker than elsewhere, but the case can still be made. The comic would introduce the "Creation Matrix" and portray "Prime" as a religious title, while the cartoons' "Matrix of Leadership" was held by Prime as a military title. Though many Matrix-Bearers are seen, and all are by definition Autobot Leaders, only four are ever named on screen: Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime. Without knowing any other names it is hard to make a concrete case here for "Prime" being a title given only to Matrix-Bearers. Two decades later, the _All-Spark Almanac_, revealed the names of all the "Prime's" seen in this continuity: Primon, Prima, Prime Nova, Guardian Prime, Zeta Prime, Sentinel Prime, Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime.

**PRIMES NAMED OR MATRIX HOLDERS/BEARERS OVER THE UNIVERSES:**

Character name and Description

Primon/Alpha Prime

Primon (Alpha Prime in Dreamwave Productions) is one of the oldest known bearers of the Matrix. As he predated Prima who is characterized as the first Transformer created on Cybertron, it is conceivable that he predates the planet itself. He is an early robot seen by Rodimus Prime during his journey through the Matrix.

Prima

Described as a warrior of light, and the "First Made", Prima is the first Transformer created by Primus, the original holder of the Matrix of Leadership and wields a legendary sword called the Star Saber. He first appeared in the Marvel Transformers comic books in 1989.

Nova/Nemesis Prime

Nova Prime/Prime Nova was the holder of the Matrix before Sentinel Prime. According to Omega Supreme, Nova Prime wanted to expand the Cybertronian race and influence the course of cosmic events. He believed that the Transformers were above other lifeforms and that the universe should be molded in their image. Nova Prime was aboard the first _Ark_ when it disappeared into the Dead Universe. He would later resurface as "Nemesis Prime".

Guardian Prime

Though originally referred to as the Pre-Transformer, he was retroactively named Guardian Prime.

Nominus Prime

Nominus Prime assumed office sometime after the disappearance of Nova Prime into the Benzuli Expanse. Under his rule, Cybertron was a planet full of corruption, social apartheid, and general oppression: a Cybertronian citizen's role in life was determined by the body he was built in.

Zeta Prime

Though originally referred to as the New Narrator, he was retroactively named Zeta Prime. (Zeta appeared to be good and benevolent but he wasn't. He was sneaky, mean and awful.)

Sentinel Prime

The UK G1 comic series shows a flashback (as recalled by Optimus) of Sentinel Prime dying in the arms of Optimus Prime and passing the Matrix on to him. This is not to be confused by the earlier UK Annual story 'State Games' where Optimus has gone for help leaving an Autobot Leader named Overlord (not Sentinel Prime) who then dies watched by an unhelpful Megatron and Sentinel's ex-bodyguard, Ravage.

Alpha Trion

There are no accounts of Alpha Trion ever officially holding the Matrix in the role of Autobot leader - the only certainty is that he kept it safe between the death of the most recent Autobot leader, and the appointment of Optimus Prime. His presence within the Matrix when Optimus Prime consults its wisdom to stop the Hate Plague would suggest otherwise, but later expansions on the fiction of the Matrix illustrate that it is not merely Autobot leaders who inhabit it, but all deceased Transformers, explaining Trion's presence. During the G2 series (under Rodimus/Galvatron rule), he is also seen in an episode where the Quintessons created a time rift, past Alpha Trion (then known as A3 ... A(pha) Tri(on) ... trio(n) meaning three) is the leader of the resistance during the early days where the Quints ruled with an "iron tentacle"; he and female Autobot Elita-1 were assisted by present-day Autobots Blaster (with his cassettes Ramhorn, Rewind and Eject), Trax &amp; Perceptor.

Optimus Prime

The first archivist to become Autobot leader (in some universes, a longshoreman in G1, the first universe). As Megatron besieged the Autobot capital of Iacon, the Council of Elders prepared to surrender to the Decepticons. Councilor Xaaron suggested that High Councilor Traachon step down and allow a military officer to assume Autobot leadership. Traachon then used his powers of veto and effectively elected himself out of office, allowing Optimus Prime to assume supreme command of the Autobots. He has had a variety of names in Japan such as Convoy, Star Convoy and Battle Convoy.

Buster Witwicky

Prime briefly transferred the Matrix to Buster's mind to prevent Shockwave's use of it.

Thunderwing

While the above possessed the Matrix at one point or another, not all became a part of the Matrix. The Matrix was shown to have its own "consciousness" of sorts during the Matrix Quest where it referred to itself in plural. Prior to the evil being purged from the Matrix, it "spoke" its "contributors": "We are Primus. We are Prima. We are Prime Nova. We are Sentinel Prime. We are Optimus Prime. We are Thunderwing."

Starscream

Similarly, in the short-lived Marvel Generation 2 series, Starscream stole the Matrix and took it as a part of himself. The Matrix began turning Starscream away from evil and toward good. It was so powerful that Starscream gave the Matrix back to Prime in order to keep from becoming good and losing his evil nature.

Megatron/Galvatron

In the short-lived Marvel Generation 2 series Megatron took the Matrix from Prime but he never used it. Following his transformation into Galvatron, he has briefly been able to steal the Matrix on occasion but has consistently failed to harness its power.

Ultra Magnus

Showed no ability to open the Matrix or use its power in the movie, but in _Robots in Disguise_ he could access its power.

Rodimus Prime

UK Marvel Comics included Rodimus Prime in their stories, and he once lost the Matrix to a Quintesson General, Ghyrik. He lost it again to the Decepticons at one point while in a vehicular skirmish with Dead End and Wildrider of the Stunticons after which Galvatron tried to use it (see Megatron/Galvatron). When he couldn't he ordered Scourge to destroy it; however Scourge saw differently (see below). In Japan, he was known as Rodimus Convoy.

Scourge

Scourge displayed amplified physical powers when he held the Matrix for a short period, suggesting an affinity for it. However, Scourge's physical structure was monstrously mutated when he was filled with the Matrix's power.

General Hawk

A veteran artillery officer with a lengthy combat record, General Clayton M. "Clay" Abernathy codename Hawk leads G.I. Joe, a United States military task force dedicated to stopping the terrorist organization Cobra. He briefly possessed the matrix in the _G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers_ crossover comic book series.


	539. Chapter 539

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 539)

-0-In a place far away

He stood before a huge mirror studying the dents, dings, burn holes and other problems after being fired upon point blank by experts. There would need to be repairs including a complete replacement of his larynx with its special features along with a portion of his left jawline. He had the tech and the ability. He would do it himself. Musing on the events just transpired he considered that he had underestimated Prowl. Apparently Prowl was incensed over Prime's death. His contact had not been able to feed more detail than they had given that the Autobots had begun to overtake the communications systems both under and above ground making even sending secrets problematic before static cut the line off.

His inside line had said that command was shifting in the Ops Center at Kaon and nothing more. Tarn himself figured that meant Prowl was the leader he would have to deal with. Soundwave appeared to be neutered. The message he got was short, heavily encrypted and enigmatic. He knew that this line was compromised because they were locking down the planet making it a dead end from now onward. It would be harder to know what was going on, the information broker had managed to tell him. His network was going to be out of service until he constructed something else.

Tarn walked to a table nearby where on a soft blanket the replacement for his larynx lay waiting for his deft touch. He was simmering with anger but he also was glad of the intel. He wasn't a soldier himself. He had been many things but never 'military'. It was a good thing he was a doctor because this was going to be tricky.

"Do you want help?" Helex asked as he sat nearby.

:No. I want a plan for bypassing the lock down on the comm nets. We have no inside mechs now: Tarn said as he gathered his tools together. Dialing down his neural net, he would be able to replace the unit without any pain interfering. He would wait a few orns before dialing up his sensation network. He hated pain. Glancing at the others as they filed in, he grinned. :Prowl packs a punch. I have to file down a few areas to replace my facial features. Don't ever let him get his servos on you. I don't recommend it:

They nodded, then watched as Tarn replaced the missing part of his jaw and the specialized speech center in his throat. It would leave shiny metal behind which he would personally and lovingly airbrush back to their pristine natural color scheme. The only thing that might alert one to his beat down after a few hours of expert attention was the simmering rage in his optics.

Tarn had a special beef with Prowl.

-0-In the mess

Prime received and sent messages to the Ops Center in Kaon where Prowl commanded the planet wide survey of population, infrastructure and threat assessment. They were finding a lot of infrastructure still in one piece where industry could come and settle. Jobs would be available for those who were here, jobs that would give shape to their lives and something to look forward to in this slowly improving grim reality. They were going to be rebuilding settlement sites in fifteen different cities, one for each refinery that was slated to come. When they were there they would build transportation systems and housing for The People.

The turn over was smooth with the assistance of the former Decepticons who were going to be reassigned to refugee rescue. At the moment, they were conducting business with the fleet overhead and throughout the Empire without a hiccup. No one out there saw any difference in the manner and process with which the Autobots worked. It was going well so far. 'Orders' from Soundwave were being sent to the different groups on other worlds and in space, orders that commanded their compliance with the 'relief action of the soft-sparked Prime'. In the end, the 'strategy' would be sound. The Decepticons would have their own resources for their own aims. So far, the deception was holding.

-0-On the ground at the Major Format Repair and Refit Area outside of Terra Hub, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Two big formats were being repaired, upgraded and refit to make more aid stations for the planet. A survey of the doctors, medics, 'hedge' doctors and other medical personnel on Cybertron had allowed them to build a major database of those that could be brought in to help do the work of medical treatment and relief of the population along with the Martian Cybertronians. These forty massive formats would remain in the configuration of medical/food relief/security stations. Those that came after they were settled would have other functions, some of which would be to house those in the most dire conditions.

That would be the purpose of a handful of them. The others would be city-formats that would house industry, feeding stations and schools for the infants. They would use their massive infrastructure to accommodate all of these functions so that the most potential could be realized for the greatest need. Forty more were on stand-by in their hiding place in a dimension far away awaiting Metroplex to call, all of them volunteers to come and help.

They would be incredibly welcomed when they came.

-0-Jetta and Mack

He had an office in the Kaon HQ, a big room with monitors installed that showed the scenes on Mars and those here on Cybertron. Ships were going to be coming to set down in the other torus states. Trucks would still be delivering the goods to small villages, far-flung remote areas and other places but the locals were now in a place where they could come themselves once things were settled. Several factories on Mars that were making other things turned over to the tents that were being made for civilians and soldiers to live in, tents that were tight yet allowed a view outside through the specialized weave of the panels. They were comfortable, dry, free of the winds that sometimes buffeted the planet and allowed comfortable safe recharge.

It would be the best homes many of them had since they were separated. The camps would bloom around the aid stations, stretching out into the distance. They would be for the most part safe, structured and patrolled. Signage allowed those who lived there to find their lane and numbers on the tents would allow them to find their exact homes. Neighborhoods were beginning to form as the locals in that area came to know each other. Schools popped up as the Unified School District on Mars helped those among the refugees to get things rolling. Infants had a place to go when their genitors worked and genitors were relieved that their infants were not only safe but learning, some for the first time in their lives.

No matter where Jetta and Mack went in the refugee camps, the energy was different, elevated and calmer. The hunger and illness that had been the lot of the residents since forever was assuaged here and it mattered. Here and there fastened to poles that pointed out directions to places a portrait of Optimus Prime was hung. Some of them were new pictures, some very old and others were art images made by the refugees themselves. Occasionally, one could spot an image of Megatron or Soundwave with a bulls eye drawn on their faces. Autobrands began to show up on tents, carved into signage poles and on the bodies of the refugees.

It was a sight none ever expected to see again.

-0-Grapevine, Cybertron

Word spread from individual to comm system to circle of friends and relatives. They passed it on and it continued onward, sometimes accurately and sometimes not. Whispers in some places told of Prime coming there soon. Conversations in other places argued about what it all meant. What if Megatron came back? What would he do? He wouldn't like things a bit. Still others waited with incredible longing for Prime to come. Some of them spruced up, shining themselves up as best they could as others brooded how late it was that Prime was here. Some were happy and expectant, some were expectant and afraid, some were afraid and disbelieving. It was dry tinder as the shuttle carrying Prime, Soundwave and his party dropped down in the places where numbers of civilians and soldiers waited.

There was very little work going on now as the planet came to a halt, stilling as the word spread out that more relief and aid, more of everything coming. It was almost too impossible but they knew it had to be true. There were very few places where the trucks hadn't relieved the locals. They had brought the finest grade of energon that any of them had ever tasted. There was talk everywhere that the wealth and plenty of the Prime was stupendous. There was talk that he was bringing it to The People everywhere. There was also talk that it was a trick, that this was a ploy to lull them and make them think better times were coming. Some were enraged, driven by disappointment in the past to disbelieve. They couldn't be crushed again by shrieking failure if someone was wrong. It had happened too many times before.

Then Prime would land, step down and envelop them in his optimism, dignity and overarching love. They felt it, his deep abiding concern for them and they came to him like moths to a flame. Some couldn't at first, so rooted in their misery and all its dirty handmaidens … disappointment, fear, disbelief that anything good existed anywhere … that they had to be coaxed. Prime did, coming to them as they stood unable to come to him.

Then the emotions would come. Wailing cries of pain and suffering, accusations, anger, spark wrenching gratitude and everything else on the spectrum of surprise, delight and fear. He listened, hugged, caressed children's faces, shook and held servos, patted elders hanging on their words with the kind of directness and decency that had made him Prime out of all the population of his planet. He soothed them gently, corrected them carefully and gave them word of their changed situation when it had been confirmed back to him by his mechs elsewhere building the infrastructure to their rescue.

The Network and Dai Atlas caught up to them and assisted in the campaign of confidence and hopefulness that Prime was waging. Atlas who had thought Prime a warmonger once upon a time long before stood with him nodding and accenting Prime's words to the desperate battered civilians and stoic relieved soldiers that gathered everywhere he stopped. They would work together closely throughout the process. At a gathering in the north, of civilians and soldiers, Prime paused. They watched as he listened, some of them becoming stilled with fear at what the message he was receiving might mean. When it passed, Prime turned to them. "I have to go. Three more city formats are arrived and I must be with them when they come here."

A small mech called out. "Is he coming here, Lord Optimus?"

"He will be nearby. The relief will be brought here. We know you are here and will come for you when he's settled and the camp is started. Don't hazard the trip to the station in District 47-BQ. The road is long and you are too debilitated. I **will** return," he said as the team on his shuttle finished unloading the cans of energon he was bringing with him. "Please. Be patient. We have found you. We **will** help you."

They watched as Prime and his team entered the ship followed by a silent Soundwave who had been mercifully ignored by everyone at this stop. They watched it go, then a big mech turned to the others. "Pack up. We're not waiting. We will carry everything and everyone we can. The energon we can take with us on a cart. Put the elders and the babies on the carts too. We leave now."

The others looked at him, then nodded. Turning to walk into the shanty town where they lived in abject misery and the garrison in nearly equal quarters nearby, they gathered their meager possessions, their families, comrades and infants, then turned to walk out of their shanty town heading toward District 47-BQ eight-five Cybertronian miles away. They would do so on Prowl's radar. When he could, he would have them picked up and taken to their new home, a tent city forming up around the vast greatness of a warrior mech named Annihilation. It would be the first secure home they had in all the time since the Great War.

-0-Nearby

They received the word, all of the warriors and aides, doctors and assistants to this and that activity and service that were ball players that they would be released from duty in one orn to go to Mars for the weekend games. They would be broadcast around the two worlds and Gliese for those who were working. Replacements would take the place of the players as they returned to bring a moment of relief into the lives of The People.

The games would be broadcast in the rec rooms and rec tents all over the world. They would be leaked to the ships in space and Decepticon-held installations, plants, space stations and groups all over the Empire. Everyone would share in the fun and excitement but the images of Mars would be controlled. Expectation of being taken off world was growing and even though they understood the need for patience, it didn't help to rub things in the faces of those who were still here in all Cybertron's spectacular insecurity.

Special care would be taken to provide the right food and drink to those here and everywhere else they were working. Prowl himself would remain in Kaon to run the show even as he kept an optic on the game with Praxus Science. His children would be with their family, Prime would be stoic through three games to show the flag to everyone watching, then he would return here too though no one would be allowed to see him in the broadcasts. When he did, he would bring some of the human soldiers, scientists and film makers with him.

-0-TBC 8-1-15 **edited 8-7-15**


	540. Chapter 540

The Diego Diaries: FOOTBALL! (dd4 540) (Great note, Guest. Here you go) :D

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, United Nations Military District 1, United Nations Diplomatic Zone 1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They had just seen off the humans who had visited for over 30 days and who had updated their new status. Prime had signed off that the N.E.S.T. HQ now belonged to the humans through the direct oversight of the United Nations giving it embassy status and making it free and sovereign soil for humans. There were over 178 signatories to the Autobot-Earth treaties and over 72 countries supplying soldiers to the N.E.S.T. Global Initiative. Every country with a treaty signature had an office for N.E.S.T. somewhere inside their borders to assist should anything happen there that required N.E.S.T. or Autobot intervention.

That was who they would call for clean up.

Will Lennox who had just finished observing drills by the new striker teams, three of which were here to have on-the-ground training in zero error environments had spent the past two days prior as part of discussions to bring the habitat into the control of the human authorities through the Security Council and the Special Committee of the United Nations for Alien Treaties. It had been dull and filled with all manner of points and counterpoints with Warren Roberts representing the brief of the Prime. He was on comm link with Ratchet on Cybertron to make sure that all was done the way Prime wanted.

He walked in, tossed his packets and folders on the desk in his office, then walked out. Soldiers were sitting around waiting for someone who was 'local' to this place to go outside. None of the newbies were allowed to leave the habitat without someone who knew the colony and environment inside and out having complete operational control of them even if they were inferior in rank.

"Major," a soldier called out.

Lennox paused, then turned back. "What?"

"Is anyone going out anywhere soon?" he asked to general laughter from the n00bs.

Lennox grinned. "In a moment." He continued into the control center pausing beside Epps and Graham. Graham was sitting with Epps who was doing duty at the communications center … that is, he was playing cards with friends over the comm line in Diego Garcia. "Guess what?"

They both looked up expectantly. Leaning in closer, he grinned. "We get to go to Cybertron after the games."

"Man, oh man," Bobby Epps said with a big grin. "That's good news."

"I heard this too and its secret above secret," Lennox said leaning in closer and lowering his voice. "Prime has the entire ground game and he's locking it down now."

"Wow," Niall said with a smile. "Why am I really not surprised?"

"Because its Optimus ***fucking Prime*** we're talking about," Lennox said with a grin. "Come on. Let's take the n00bs out and show them a good time."

"Least we can do," Epps said rising up with a grin. The three turned, recruited a few more 'locals', then all of them headed toward the exit and a lively wild ride through the streets and along the highways of Autobot City and beyond.

-0-On a hillside above Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood on the hillside at the edge of a vast construction site listening to the project director explain that they now had the go ahead to expedite the project. Wiring was being laid in, what seemed like millions of miles of wiring that would go up the girders into the floors above before branching out to go everywhere else. When that was done the rest of the essential infrastructure would be added including massive glass walls and windows put into place along with all the outside stone work.

By that time, the interior would be underway with the mini and micro-mini cons construction teams doing the work. The humans had a huge warehouse on-world with the interior furnishings boxed and ready to go including space and special containments for the food and other items needed here as a transit shipping point from Earth to this facility. Earth would supply all of the fabric-related items from bedding and bath to the table clothes and napkins for the giant dining room and other related eating areas.

Specialty Fabrications-Miniatures, a new department that made miniatures for museums, their human allies, dioramas, doll houses, miniature aircraft for big mechs to play with … Ironhide et al ... as well as all the materials related to the interior life of 'The Resort at Autobot City' had taken their orders and designs. After marveling at how cute the prototypes were and how fun and easy it was to make them, they began happily to craft all the objects for the newest business proprietors of the colony. The human femmes and their spouses wanted a resort to show everyone else what a great place this was and they were delighted to be a part of it.

The humans had seen the samples for final approval and marveled at them. It was incredible how exquisite the porcelain dishes, crystal glassware and fine silver were, all of the tiny, almost microscopic items in the big servos of the artisan mechs and femmes just the right size for the humans. All of them bore the Emblem of the Primes, a non-negotiable item by human request. The colors were earth tones or white, the quality of an extraordinary level of production and when it was okayed they began to build the templates and other infrastructure necessary to make things in bulk. All of the templates and other devices used to make tiny beds and frames, tiny monitors, walk in freezers and everything else would be kept to add to the existing inventory through basic wear and tear.

All of the items were the right size for the humans but were ridiculously small to the Cybertronians. It was impossible to say who was more pleased with the process and final product, humans or bots.

Soon they would have the different floors laid down, the interior rock work, interior division and construction of rooms as well as polishing and cleaning of everything completed. Then they would bring in the furnishings and with the help of all their crews (including all the soldiers and civilians) in the colony, they would have the permanent work crews of small statured mechs and femmes who were now employees of the resort help them along with their Cybertronian business partners place everything where it was supposed to go.

In three orns they would put the pools in because that was when the environmental seal was supposed to be finished, tested and activated. After that, they would work madly, test constantly, then step back to look. It would be awesome.

-0-Kaon, Autobot Ops Center, Kaon, Cybertron

He stood in the doorway watching the show. He had guard duty now and was no longer on the communications station, one that had proven very lucrative for him over the orns. He was a broker, a mech who was smart and had a way with making money or goods from the black market in exchange for what he offered. What he offered was information. He sold it to the criminal gangs, to Tarn's marauders and anyone else who paid enough. Sometimes good energon reached that level and sometimes it was other things of value on a world that needed everything. He was a mech with plans for his future, plans that got derailed by the presence of the Autobots.

Watching Prowl take Tarn apart, something that startled him immensely, he considered what he needed to do next. The path forward was clouded and his potential to eat and live well compromised. He would watch and wait, observe the new group and find their weaknesses. There would always be a place for him, someone without scruples who took good care of themselves first.

Decepticon soldiers had died or been thwarted on their duties because of him. He didn't care. He wasn't about to give up his good life just because Prime was here. He would wait and see. Stepping back, he nodded to Ultra Magnus as the big mech stepped out. Magnus nodded to him, then kept going. He watched the massive mech leave, hopping into a runabout of which about a dozen were parked in a line in the vast square. He would watch and figure it out. Then he would be on easy street once more.

-0-At the home front

Ratchet walked through the bridge to go to the hospital on Mars having spent the orn organizing Cybertron's medical structures and reordering Gliese's. He hoofed it to the road, transformed and drove to the hospital tower, when there taking the elevator upward to his office. Sitting, popping out a can of candy, he scrolled through the mountain of stuff he would have to deal with as the medical program expanded.

Three more city-formats left for Cybertron and three more were expected to come to the big format work area to get their turn at bat. There were 36 more waiting, something he marveled over as he took care of the big stuff before him. Checking his chronometer, he rose and hustled for the door. He had a meeting with Orion's speech pathologist, an expert in speech from the University of Iacon now working both privately and on staff at the school district as well as a lunch with the appas and ammas.

He smiled as he left.

-0-At the conference

"He will at some point resolve the glitch which is internal in his language processing unit and speak like any other child his age," Kelso, the speech pathologist said summing it up. Same as all the others, he would glitch out of it some fine orn.

"Apparently Ironhide had the same problem as a sparkling. He fixed it by falling down the stairs at his appa's house." Ratchet sat back. "I hope Orion didn't hear that. He was there when it was revealed."

Kelso grinned. "I wouldn't put it past him to try it. That is one smart and feisty little mech."

"That's what I'm told," Ratchet said with a laugh. "That's what you get when you want an optimal sparkling. Little mech needed a design flaw to break up the goodness."

Kelso laughed, then sat back in his chair. "You could say that. I wouldn't."

Ratchet grinned. Kelso grinned.

"I hear that the show on Cybertron is going well," Kelso said.

Ratchet nodded. "So far. Right now, the biggest problem for the Decepticons is their own hunger and need. If Megatron had the wit and concern anymore for his troops and had kept them in good condition we would not have been able to do any of this."

Kelso nodded. "When will lists of those there be released?"

"As soon as the Department of Refugees gets them organized. We're also going after the big databases and taking them away. We have oceans of data and information including stuff we need for medicine and the like. It will make things better here all around," Ratchet replied.

Kelso nodded. "I hope so. I have friends, colleagues and family … students who might still be alive. What is the likelihood that everyone will live here and not there?" he asked.

"We will keep both. The problem is moving Cybertron here. I hate that its wandering without a star. It can be harmed by anyone at this rate. Though I will say, few mess with us out there," Ratchet said.

Kelso nodded. "Good."

-0-Moments later

Ratchet walked into the store peering around the door. "Hi. Anyone home?"

Ravel peered out of the back room and smiled as he held two gleaming over sized wrenches in his servos. "Sonny! You came home!"

Ravel was swept up and hugged, then deposited as Ratchet made a tour of his childhood champions. They were lounging in an expanded lounge, reading and chatting together when he came inside. Rising to get their hugs, they grinned at him. "How is my boy?" Chan asked as he hugged his grandson.

"Ready to be home," Ratchet said. "Are you ready for lunch? Let's go eat junk food and tell lies."

"Really, Ratchet. You are full of it today," Ravel said grinning up at his son.

Laughter greeted that as they filed forward heading for The Pit Stop for a burger/fry/ring/shake extravaganza. It was Docker's new favorite place. Setting the door sign to 'out, will return very soon', they headed out together for the fun, Prowler riding happily on his ada's arm.

-0-Out there, the other half

Raptor helped an injured youngster into the shuttle as his family waited behind him. Turbine, Ironhide, Delphi, Hercy, a number of Wreckers and one of their medics were finding those too sick, tired or mental to get to an aid station. Two more had landed and one was getting ready to do so. Desperado and Clarion Call were already in their landing sites around the planeet, the flood of desperate civilians and soldiers who had given up the pretense of faction loyalty coming to them before they even touched down. Sirius was going to be landed nearby so they flew low over things looking for those who needed assistance. They found them.

Lots of them.

-0-TBC 8-1-15 **edited 8-2-15**


	541. Chapter 541

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 541)

-0-At The Pit Stop

The place would fill up soon with hungry 'young urban professionals' and others from the office buildings, court house, aviation district and art galleries that were a big part of the local area. The casual ambiance of the restaurant along with huge portions of some of the tastiest food around drew them like cyber flies.

They found 'their table(s)' and sat as a waiter hustled over with menus. A perusal and discussion of 'what it this' and 'what is that' ensued to Ratchet's utter delight. Hearing his genitors explaining some of the menu items to his grandparents was thrilling even now. He ordered his usual … a giant 'cheeseburger', 'onion rings' and a big frothy 'strawberry milkshake'. Orders were taken, then the young mech hustled away.

They stared at each other with a smile, then Chan chuckled. "What mischief have you done lately, Sonny? You look like you did something you shouldn't have."

"I have been working with my magic servos orn and night, Appa," Ratchet replied. "I, Ratchet the Younger have been a healer for some time now, laying servos on to the humble masses as I go here and there doing the work of The One."

"You are that," Ravel said with a smile. "Among other things."

Laughter greeted that as Ratchet squeezed and kissed his ada's servo. "How are things here? What new things have you been doing since we've been deployed this time?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, Sonny," Docker said leaning forward in her enthusiasm for the question. "We have formed a Femme Co-op for every femme in the colony."

"What's a Femme Co-op, Amma?" Ratchet asked.

"Its a social club for femmes no matter their age," Docker said. "We have had our charter approved by the City Manager and Prowl as proxy to Prime. We have applied for and been granted a space in the Central Labor Hall. Did you know they're going to double the size of that place and then we will be moved to permanent quarters in the new construction?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me. No place is as busy as that location other than the jail on weekend," Ratchet said with a grin. "What are your goals and such? Is Hero in the group too or is this for the older femmes?"

"No," Docker said. "It's for all femmes. I have signed Uraya, Iacon and Hero into the organization. Prowl put Sojourner in too. All of the femmes big and little will be invited. Neo and Laret with their daughter are in. Nova put his daughter in too. It will be a good thing for femmes."

"I suppose there are officers in the group," Ratchet asked knowing full well the probability in his unspoken reply being true.

"Yes," Docker said. "I am president. Joon is a vice president along with Gypsy, Neo and Barron's bond, Alto. We are sharing the leadership. We want to develop a plan for the femmes to have a chance to socialize, for those who are adas to have support for their various unique problems and to develop programs that advance the concerns of femmes in the colony. We are interested in all the issues that relate to us in all the important areas of employment, education, health and leadership."

Ratchet stared at his amma and felt elation. Here, Docker the Brave, Docker the Strong, Docker the Defiant could live up to her potential fully. "That sounds fantastic. You need to go to the schools and recruit the younglings. Also, go onto **'GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!'** to explain your charter and recruit others."

"That is a very good idea, Ratchet," Docker said as she internally made a note. "I will discuss it with Joon, Alto, Gypsy and Neo shortly."

"You've been busy," Ratchet said with a smile.

"We all have. We have all decided to go to college," Corr said with a sense of pride that was evident. "I want to learn things, Sonny."

The others nodded as Tie Down and Ravel beamed. Ratchet himself felt his spark flutter at the idea of his brave little grandgenitors deciding to finally do what should have been theirs all along. "That is wonderful," Ratchet managed to say. "I'm proud of you."

"This time if and when **we** graduate, **you** can come watch it," Docker said. "**NOT** like **LAST** time," she said with as much offense as she felt at the time they were excluded from Ratchet's graduation from medical school and university.

Graduation with honors, she would always state to anyone who asked. Or not.

Ratchet grinned, then squeezed her servo. "I would have to be dead in my grave not to go to that."

Just then food arrived, enormous plates piled high. The waiter put them down, traded slag and delivered huge shakes, then hustled off. They stared at the food, some of them listening to the explanation of what it was, then all dug in.

"Oh, my," Corr said as he sipped his shake. "This is wonderful. I have never tasted anything like this before."

"Humans can cook amazing things. Rampage wants us to have all kinds of food and he's sort of fascinated with the human's. He's made a massive cooking database for us to make things like this ourselves."

"I hear that there's a holiday called Thanksgiving that was borrowed from the humans," Chan said.

"It's a very nice family holiday," Ravel said with a nod.

"I hear that there's cooking for it. I also hear that there are cooking contests," Corr replied with a grin. "Pies?"

"That's part of my **own** genius, Amma," Ratchet replied. "Last time it was pies. This year it'll be cakes. Then we have a judging. After that, we eat until we tip over."

"Sounds like my kind of contest, Sonny," Corr said. "What are cakes?"

Ratchet sent him the files and the others too. They paused a moment to read them, then smiled. "I think I would like cake," Docker said. She glanced at Ratchet, her bond. "You cook so well, Ratchet. Maybe you can help me make one."

"I would love to," Appa Ratchet said glancing at his grandson. "That's okay isn't it, Sonny?"

"Sure. We make the rules up as we go," Ratchet said with a big smile. "I personally will be making one. Ironhide is going to help. He's going to film it and when we show it we show the film."

"That sounds fun," Chan said with a grin. "Why doesn't Ironhide make one and **you** film?"

Ratchet glanced at him, then remembered the few times Ironhide tried to 'bake'. Even with all the training he got in his posh school career, you had to give a frag to make it work. "He burns water. Worse than I do."

Laughter greeted that. They spent the meal time chatting about cake, infants, family and the upcoming football games. It was incredibly refreshing and delightful for Ratchet.

-0-Hiking around in the dark

Raptor signaled to the ship to lift off taking the forty lost and bedraggled civilians they had found away to the aid station closest to them, Sirius. He turned to the others who would begin to head back to the road to transform and find more civilians. "We're due out of here for the football game. I feel awful leaving."

"We're bringing in new teams, lots of them to do this, Appa," Ironhide said as they walked through the rubble to the road again. "We can't do the job if we work nonstop and take no rest."

"A game would be nice. I hear that the twins are amazing ball players," Delphi said as he followed them. "Kaon Kavaliers were a good team here. I hear they're fast tracked to the championship on Mars."

"They are," Ironhide replied proudly. "Those two are as tough as nails."

"That's good. It's nice to see two aft heads rehabilitate themselves," Turbine said as they stepped onto the hard surface. He grinned. "I remember them in Kaon too."

Ironhide snickered. "They know better. Bluestreak will kick them in the codpiece if they act up now."

"Good. I detect more coming on the road. We better hurry," Raptor said as he sent a pick up message to the Ops Center of Sirius to send a ship for transport with medic. He transformed, then began to roll as everyone with him did the same thing. They would be at it overnight and into the morning before getting the stand down notice to go to Mars. They would pass literally dozens of big mechs coming to pick up the slack until in a couple of orns they returned to join them as well.

-0-Walking back to RTR Tools

They ambled along, their tanks filled with goodness as they chatted together. The walks were filled with pedestrians, the streets and highways with traffic. But for a few visuals, they could be back in Iacon during the mid morning rush. Turning to walk down Sports Center Road off Metroplex Highway #1, they reached the shop and entered.

"When will you be joining the university and what is the intention for degrees, if any?" Ratchet asked as his ammas and appas sat down in their chairs, taking their books and newspapers into servo again. Cats jumped up to join them curling up in their laps.

Ravel beamed at them. "In a decaorn orientation and pre-enrollment evaluations start. They will join then. It will be automatic when they finish that process. All newbies have to do it. It signals a boost to their success."

"I want to read history, Sonny," Chan said as Corr nodded.

"I do as well," Corr said. He glanced at Docker. "What is your focus, Docker?"

She looked at him, then his grandson. "I want to be a sociologist so I can do something I think needs addressed. I want to start a femme studies degree. I think our strange history needs documenting don't you?" she asked.

Ratchet considered the big proto-femmes that had been ground zero for gender in their species and wondered what his amma would think if she learned that they and she existed due to a war criminal's illegal experimentation. Then he quashed that thought. His amma was a miracle no matter her singular origin story. "I think its overdue, Amma," he replied truthfully.

"I think so too," Docker replied. "Where are you going now, Ratchet?"

"I think I need to go home and check out the food situation. We have eight younglings to feed now. I **think** we do anyway. Its been a while," Ratchet said with a grin.

"They're perfect, like you," Docker said with conviction.

"You don't know him as well as I do," Ravel said gently.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "I love it when you joke. You **are** joking, right?" he asked with a big grin.

Ravel stared at his wild aft son with a big grin. "Of course," he said before Ratchet hugged him half to death.

"Will you be home to get the infants or what?" Tie Down asked.

"I'm home tonight. Everyone else is coming late in the morning our time. I'll get them. You keep Prowler and I'll get the others," Ratchet said. "I think I remember where I left them," he said as he turned to go.

They watched him go, then grinned. "That infant hasn't changed a single bit," Chan said.

"Good," Docker agreed.

It would be exceedingly pleasant in RTR Tools that afternoon.

-0-Home

It almost felt like someone elses house or a hotel, so many different touches were lying about. More children's books, more pictures, all new of the infants riding, swimming and driving little cars. Life had continued without him and for a moment he resented it, then felt homesick. Walking through the huge apartment, he inspected his house, made a list, then headed out for the grocery store. It seemed he did this a lot. But then, they had eight growing younglings to feed.

And Ironhide.

-0-TBC 8-2-15** edited 8-11-15**


	542. Chapter 542

The Diego Diaries: New Paradigm (dd4 532)

-0-At home again, jiggity jig

Ratchet stood in line with a cart bursting with groceries. They would be inventoried by the checker, then sent to the warehouse where cheerful youngsters under the benevolent direction of a very hilarious and kind sparked elder mech would package and then route them to the apartment at the appointed time. Ratchet had other things he wanted to do so he had them slated to be delivered several joors later. They would be stacked up together on a shelf in the vast high tech warehouse, both huge boxes and tagged to be delivered then. It was one of the most spectacular parts of living here for some of the humans, the idea that you could shop for food or any item really, have it crated, then delivered to your home door.

That was civilized living.

That was also going to be a part of Lenora's next big film documentary, life as lived by ordinary folks on world. Tonight, the documentary on the prison, 'Lock up: Autobot City' was set to run. It had been pulled from the schedule of viewing on Earth and Mars when the last wave of criminals and hard afts arrived. Updating the documentary to reflect more of the type of prisoner they held than before, they were going to show it in amended form. It would also include shots of humans because this would include the M.E.C.H. footage from the security cameras and those of their own set up to capture establishing shots. It would be a risk to do this but it was approved. Apparently, Optimus Prime believed in disclosure even when it hurt. And it wouldn't harm them to show what nozzles M.E.C.H was.

Ratchet hustled to the subway and took one to Terra. Climbing out, he hurried to The Circle of Light store, Full Circle, down from the Academy which Prowler attended. Stepping inside, he grinned. Joon was showing Bron-E how to weave. "Well, look at you two. Another Cybertronian skill is being passed on to the young."

Joon smiled at Ratchet. "Ratchet. You're back from Cybertron. How are you and how is our poor benighted home world?"

Bron-E, a quiet young femme looked at Ratchet. She towered over Joon but the smaller older femme was obviously someone she loved. They were sitting together as Joon showed her how to manage the zillion knots that were required with the four shuttle cocks wound with different colored textured wire.

Ratchet paused to look at the image. A new weaving of Mars was underway with an amazing array of colors from copper to orange, red and yellow. "Beautiful," he whispered. He looked at them. "It's good to be home. We're here for the games and family time. Ironhide's family came in from the cold in the refugee mess out there. Cybertron itself is a total wreck but we're building up infrastructure to start a rebuild. It's incredible the amount of destruction we have to undo."

Joon's happy expression went downhill. "I am so sorry about that. I pray to Primus every night for all of us including Cybertron. Our part-" she began, then was cut off by Ratchet.

"Beating yourself to death over something already done is pointless, Joon. What we have to do now is go forward. All of us have to be of one spark, that we save our people and our home world as best we can together." Ratchet glanced at Bron-E who was silently listening. "You are a good spark to learn this. It almost died out."

"I want to learn everything. I want to teach it at some point," Bron-E said.

"I hear that you're organizing a femme group to advance things that matter to your frame and point of view. I'm so glad you are. My amma, Docker is a stand up femme. She used to push the authorities over The System and during the Clampdown I had to take her aside to tell her they weren't kidding about disappearing those they felt were too loud."

"I love her. She's tough and smart. She feels so strongly for equality and opportunity for all. I am so happy to be a part of this. Bron-E, here is also a member," Joon said smiling at the young femme sitting beside her.

"You're in good company," Ratchet said with a grin. "The grandgenitors are going to start college. I'm so happy. They will be really busy between clubs, organizations and school. It will be the best thing for them."

"I think so," Joon said. "I may have to join Docker. She wants to start a femme studies course. When she does I will be there to help her."

Ratchet grinned. "Good. I would like to know where I can find a few things. Prowler and the younglings are going to lessons at the Temple about things including their history so I need to find some books. I'm clearing out the email that's stacked up and this is needed." He transmitted the email to Joon.

"I know just what you need, Ratchet. Allow me," Joon said setting down two of the shuttle cocks. "Wait here, Bron, my dear. I will be right back." Joon slid out of her seat, then headed down the rows to the children's section that included all of the teaching materials for the Temple that were used in the different district curriculums.

Ratchet turned to Bron-E. "I have been hearing wonderful things about you and your efforts, Bron-E. I have to congratulate you. Its hard to find your path sometimes after being chased by the bad guys that long."

Bron stared at Ratchet a moment, then nodded. "I like what I do. I was accepted into the Circle of Light last decaorn," she said turning her shoulder to show the tattoos that were applied there.

"Brilliant," Ratchet said with a smile. "Prime used to think them a cult but they're stand up people and a real service to the situation on Cybertron."

she nodded. "I like the feeling of peace that I get from being around them. They're dedicated to service to our people. I want to do that."

"We are honored you do. The more, the merrier," Ratchet said with a grin. "So … are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

Bron-E blinked as Joon returned with a stack of books and datapads in her servos. She laughed. "You're matchmaking again are you?"

"You know me. If I'm going to be miserable, why not everyone?" Ratchet replied as he took the stack.

Joon guffawed. "Everyone should have the bond you and Ironhide have. These are the books necessary for this term. They are upgrading curriculum now that databases are arriving from Cybertron. Some of the different tales from the different sects will be added including the Clavis Aurea. Cyclonus is restarting the order and hopes to have a monastery built out near the foothills." She looked at the stack. "This will do."

"Thank you, Joon. I'll keep them on the bookshelf anyway. We're having a great time with three more mechs. Wonderful little mechs with a good background," Ratchet said.

"I've heard. We put our name in, Vinn and I for orphans , foster infants and youngsters too. We need to take care of our babies, especially those in need or waiting for families to come."

"All of them," Ratchet said sliding the big stack into his carry hold. "Take care, both of you. It's so good to be home and talk normal things."

"You too, Ratchet. Give my regards to everyone who is working on Cybertron. We all give prayers to the Pantheon every orn for all of you."

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "Thank you," he said, then turned to walk outside. As the door closed Bron-E glanced at Joon. "He doesn't hold it against me does he? That I'm … one of them."

"Among the high castes?" Joon asked. "No. We have to move onward, Bron. We can't always live in the past. Besides, you were a child. I wasn't. If anyone has to hang their helm over this, you're looking right at them."

"You're among the nicest persons that I know," Bron-E said swiftly.

"Thank you," Joon said with a grin. "Now. After its too late. I wasn't terrible before but I didn't see. My optics were closed. Now they're open and I have the privilege and honor of service. That's what's important. Do you understand?"

She stared at Joon a long time, then nodded. Joon smiled, then picked up the two shuttles she had put down. "Here we go then," she said as they turned back to the newest design, one of Mars and the hopefulness of redemption.

-0-Nearby searching

Ratchet paused at a huge 'apparel' store, one that provided warm specially designed garments and warming devices for those in need. Window shopping as a child had made him intrigued by what lie beyond the forbidden thresholds of stores on Cybertron. They were allowed to look but not enter. One could not have the hoi poloi touch things.

Then.

He walked down a row of garments for Seeker youngsters of a certain age when he spotted someone who gave him pause. Nearby consulting with the store's jewelry designer stood the former Decepticon and fashion designer, Needlenose. Ratchet stood a moment holding a padded jacket with a hummingbird on the front, then walked over. "Well, well. What are you doing out of jail?"

Needlenose turned, then frowned at the bigger tougher mechanism. "You. I'm here offering my amazing sensibilities and tastes to the department store. I'm going to have my designs carried here."

Ratchet glanced at the department head who grinned. He nodded nearby to two guards who sat bored out of their helms. "Hello, boys. Make sure you shoot him in the head if he acts up."

"We will," one of them said with a grin.

Needlenose glanced at them, then Ratchet with a malice-filled expression. "Frag off, Ratchet. I'm gainfully employed."

"But you deploy to the prison at night, right?" Ratchet asked.

"For now," Needlenose said. "I have a hearing coming up for parole."

"Good luck with that," Ratchet said. "I heard those are well attended by Wreckers."

"Frag the Wreckers and frag you if you don't think I can change," Needlenose said hotly.

"It's not that I don't hope for it but I have yet to see it from someone on a team like you were on," Ratchet replied. "Seriously, you were a mayhem team member. With Catilla and Carnivac no less."

"Then. That was then," Needlenose sniffed.

"From your lying face to the audials of Primus. You do know that all parolees have to give their oaths to the Matrix, right?" Ratchet asked.

He stared at Ratchet, then nodded. "That's the rub."

Ratchet laughed, then nodded to the others as he turned back to find a new coat for Sunspot and a new jacket-hoodie style garment for Hero so she could be comfortable walking to the greenhouse without bundling into a heavy coat. By the time he was done, all of the infants would have a 'walking to the greenhouse' hoodie jacket. They were cute, multi-colored and soft. Nothing was too good for his infants. A nice new jacket with Autobot sigils for the three newbie kids rounded out the haul. Stuffing them into his already stuffed carry hold, Ratchet stepped out into the slowly-emerging-into-the-weak-light-of-the-waning-winter-springish which would soon give way to 5.3 months of 'summer'. That alone was a misnomer given that it seldom got warmer than -20 to -30 C. (-20 to -4 F) on any given orn.

Of course, there were those orns when it got up to a scorching +60 F but that was rare.

Rushing down the sidewalk heading into the mob of genitors who were here to gather their infants, Ratchet was just one more parent which suited him fine. So did the conversation going on at that moment by Ironhide.

:Ratchet: -Ironhide aka IH

:What?: -Ratchet aka R

:Where are you?: -IH

:Heading into Sparkling Day: -R

:I want to be there: -IH with a pout

:Where are you?: -R with a grin

:On the highway picking up strays and wanderers. We took about four gangsters into custody trying to be refugees: -IH

:Good, Ironhide. Bring the hurt: -R going up the elevator

:I will: -IH still pouting

:Where is your family?: -R waiting as infants ran out of their classrooms to be gathered

:Everyone is here but Hard Drive. He got the job to help take out the master computers. He's got the overall duty to do that: -IH

:Funny that. The oldest one is the one given the tech job. Did you know on Earth that the youngers think most of the olders don't know tech?: -R

:No. Frag that: -IH incensed

:Ditto. Here they come. Tune in: Ratchet said adjusting his optics to film the infants running out for broadcast to Ironhide over highly encrypted passageways through the bullet lines in the space bridges that allowed family to converse with their soldier on Cybertron. It reached Ironhide …

"**ADA! YOU COMED TO ME!"** -Orion walking out with his little blue onesie with footie boots and attached mittens. On his helm was a knit cap and on that Hero's straw hat with the daisy on top. A big cartoon train was on the front of the onsie, a gift from his appas because 'its so cute, Ratchet and it will keep him warmer. They said so on **'GOOD MORNING, AUTOBOT CITY!' **and television doesn't lie'."

/... at least not here, appas .../ -R

The moment that Orion came striding out in a padded onesie with a train smiling on his fat little belly it was clear to Ratchet that onesies were the shit. Everyone of the infants had one matched to their swagger and swerve. The older kids stuck with the coat, mitten, cap and leggings routine. He wandered up with a giant pac man smile, then held out his arms. Behind him running in a green onesie with a pea pod on the front, Praxus demanded to be picked up too. Ratchet did. **"ADA! YOU CAME! I MISSED YOU! WHERE IS ATAR!?" **he asked looking around.

At that moment Hero sashayed out with her onesie, a brown one with what appeared to be an owl design. On her helm was a hat that looked like the feathered ear ornamentation of a big horned owl. She smiled and raised her arms. Ratchet picked her up, settled all of them on his arm, then smiled. "Aren't you three the cutest things."

They began to babble altogether.

-0-At a classroom or two in Centurion

An aide walked in from the office and dropped off datapads with information and the PTA schedule, a new book on Martian weather and notices for the kids. Then they slipped out and went into Mrs. Lyrica's class to do the same thing. Nearby getting things organized, Sunspot, Reflector and Co-D along with a happy Spot were getting ready with the others to go home. "Co-D, Reflector, Sunspot ..."

They turned to Terradive with expectant expressions. "You have to take a cab straight home. No one can get you here. Straight home, no detours. Okay?"

They nodded and continued to get ready, putting their things that weren't homework into their lockers and helping put the room to rights. When that was accomplished, they stood behind their chairs, dressed, their book bags in servo and their optics on their teacher and the human kid's aid who would get them out of the building in one piece.

"Does everyone have their homework?"

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"**

"Do you understand that the weekend is coming and you have time to work on your planet reports?"

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"**

"Did you get the flier on your datapad telling your family that the petition to get a school planetarium built is on the Community Bulletin Board and we would love it if they could sign it for support?"

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"**

"Do all of you with notes remember what they say and expect you to do?"

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!" **-those with notes.

All of the students smiled including the humans. This was among their favorite group activities.

"Do you remember how much I love you and how proud I am of you?" -Terradive with a grin

(Huge laughter and nodding.) **"YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"**

"Good. Then the N.E.S.T kids may go. See you tomorrow," Terradive said with a grin.

"**GOODBYE, MR. TERRADIVE!"** -human kids being placed into their carry box for the journey to the street level and the ride home on segways with waiting parents. They left.

Terradive turned to the rest. "Table 1, you may go."

Table 1 left with waves and goodbyes and soon everyone did. Roto who had been leaning on the door jamb after dismissing his speech students grinned. "I love this time of day."

"You and me both," Terradive said with a chuckle. "One more orn and the weekend, ball games and fun."

"Truer words never spoken," Roto said as other classrooms unloaded their precious cargo too. It was loud and funny in the hallway as the kids waited for elevators to go to the ground floor.

-0-Ground floor, Youngling Day School, Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in line waiting for each group to enter a cab at the cab stand. A permanent stand of the non-sentient cabs were always situated in front of schools for the students who took them. When they had their turn, Bos, Reflector, Co-D, Spot and Sunspot climbed in, told the computer where they needed to go and the cab pulled out when the traffic allowed. They would travel home in jig time to Tower 2 in the Mare Tranquilitatis Housing District in Autobot City.

-0-At the homestead

:What are you doing now, Ratchet?:

:Opening the door, Ironhide:

:Oh. I really like those little suits they're wearing. Your grand genitors are right. Cute: -IH

:I think they're the shit as the humans call them: -R

:The humans sure talk about poo a lot: -IH

Ratchet chuckled as the infants tangoed in. :I agree:

:What's happening now?: -IH

:I'm closing the door, Ironhide: -R with a grin

:Oh har-har, Ratchet: -IH pouting

:I really am. Here I go to open it again: He did and four infants and a bouncing barking dog tumbled inside talking at the same time.

Ironhide sitting on a ship going to another place to hunt for refugees watched the fun from Ratchet's viewpoint and felt incredibly homesick. He would never be derelict in his duty but he felt the pull of home incredibly strongly.

:I'll be home soon, Ratchet:

:Be home fast, Only One. It isn't home without you here: Ratchet said as he grinned down at four big kids hugging his legs and four others jumping up and down on the couch in their happiness. And their onesies. And a daisy hat too.

For Ironhide, it was the best thing Ratchet could ever have said to him.

-0-TBC 8-2-15 edited 8-11-15


	543. Chapter 543

The Diego Diaries: Time Marches On (dd4 543)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Any place that could hold a body, any inch of land that could be managed was packed with soldiers, sailors and marines from half a dozen counties of the world. Striker teams on Diego who were part of the permanent garrison and those going through phase two of their training before deployment to Mars and a zero error environment were there along with the regulars at the Embassy who were off duty or lurking about with the same intention, to see famous people. In the distance, the glittering figure of Silverbolt followed by Cosmos could be seen coming down through the blue skies and fluffy white clouds. It was 86% humidity which was great for bots but not so for humans.

Everyone stood quietly, wordlessly as instructed by Leonora Huttle by bullhorn. They had been briefed earlier and were given the hammer. This was good for the base and for their profession if they could cooperate in the filming of this series when it happened here. Leonora was sitting by half a dozen monitors watching the ships come in from half a dozen angles. They began to touchdown and roll to a stop almost immediately. They taxied slowly, then stopped as their hatches slid open for a ramp to lower swiftly.

The individuals inside began to walk down the ramp, their famous faces immediately recognized. With them came three mini-cons, two about sixteen feet tall and one smaller, nearly six feet in height. They walked forward, all of them in a group heading like any other mixed group for the base and Embassy. As they did, Leonora picked up her bullhorn and hollered, **"CUT!"**

It was as if the dam broke as clapping, whistling and shouts boomed outward. Standing behind Leonora, hulking silently beside a couple of the garrison on duty, Nitro took in the unexpected response of the huge gathered crowd.

"Looks like you're a winner, Nitro. They're applauding your characters for just walking. I can't wait to see what they do when something happens," a Seeker named Flash said with a chuckle.

Nitro glanced at him, then grinned nervously. "Yeah. I hope so too."

They stood silently watching as Leonora arranged the next two scenes, one where a 'boyfriend' of the main actress runs to her and hugs her. They have a short tense conversation as the bot with them, the green and white six footer, an actor named Hexcap stood stoically. They would do three scenes there, repeat two of them four to five times, then take a break. The human actors would go to the base officer's club for a welcoming party and the bots would go to the Embassy for a beer. As they did, the two ships transformed and walked together toward 'their beach', the space by the water that they had commandeered years before. That would also be on camera(s).

They would all join the humans later for more scenes around the base that included both them and not. They would be here for three days. They would be a lead story around the world for longer. 20/20 and 60 Minutes would do features on everyone for broadcast to Mars and Earth in a week.

-0-Home-ity, home, home, home …

"**ADA!"**

"What?"

"**I LIKE THIS!"** Orion smiled at his ada. He was standing on the floor looking up as Ratchet put away groceries.

"I do too, Spud. You been good?" Ratchet asked.

**"YES! I, ORION DO GOOD WITH THE DOING! I DOING GOOD HERE. I DOING GOOD THERE! I DOING THE DOING WITH THE SHES!"** He smiled like the sun.

Ratchet grabbed him, hugged him tight, kissed his little face and put him down, watching with a grin as his little optics twirled. "Ada, where Atar? He with Otis?"

Ratchet laughed. "Yes. He's with Otis."

"Okay," Orion said as he turned to hippity hop off to the noisy room where the others were playing happily. It was good when a genitor came home. To wit, the four infants sitting on chairs at the table smiling at Ratchet for example.

"Don't you four look handsome. I don't think I've seen so much handsomeness in one spot in a long time," Ratchet said as he turned to them.

They smiled bigger. "Ada, are you going to be home for a while?" Sunspot asked.

"For a while," Ratchet said as he continued to fill cupboards with food. "We have football and fun to do. What kind of family wouldn't have fun together?"

"Not us," Bos said with a grin. "We have riding lessons now. Our horses are so nice. They just go the right speed."

"They understand you. They love you back. Just like Spot," Ratchet said tossing him another nyla-bone. "Chew on that, bub," he said as Spot stood wagging his tail, a white bone firmly in his mouth. He turned to walk to the window where he lay down and began to chew.

"He loves those," Sunspot said.

"I know. I hear you four are on a swim team," Ratchet said.

"We are," Co-D said with a big smile. "I swim on one and they swim on others."

"You compete against each other?" Ratchet asked as he put the last bit of stuff away.

"We do. I can swim fast," Reflector said proudly.

"You can," Bos said encouragingly.

"It's not so much about winning, infants. Its about having fun and doing the best you can," Ratchet said knowing full well that at that age it **was** about the winning.

They chatted, then ran off to do their homework together as Ratchet plotted what simple thing he could cook or better thing he could order in. Chinese won the orn, so he put in the call to the Golden Wok, a restaurant that served beautiful Chinese dishes with amazing flavors. It would arrive at dinner time. Until then, he flopped on his chair and caught up with the news.

-0-Cybertron

The massive formats were swarmed by needy civilians and Decepticon soldiers who were given leave by their commanders to go. They were lined up with techs, medics and aids carrying food going up and down, feeding, pulling out and tagging those there. Intel was gathered about who might need assistance getting here as a vessel came down through the dark sky to drop a huge load of Class A energon into the holding area near the refinery inside the facility.

The lines stilled as they watched the vast quantity inside the ore ship fall from its huge hold onto the ground. Standing nearby with heavy equipment, mechs waited for the load to settle before pushing it up into a towering pile. The stack would last a very very long time but the drop was educational for those who were watching.

The energon seemed lighted from within as it lay in heaped piles glittering a light blue tint. They stared at it, at the incredible abundance being displayed and for many if not all of them the sensation of relief and hope mingled in their sparks for the first time in eons of vorns. This was a powerful moment, when the largesse of the Prime was given to them without strings attached. He had not asked for their loyalty, their obedience, nor their time. He brought this to them and offered it openly. This was incredible wealth, more than they could imagine. The quality and color of the energon crystals wasn't lost on anyone. This was so high grade it was almost translucent, bordering on the edges toward white. Prime had brought it here to take care of them.

The bond of that moment wouldn't be lost. It was a major shift in the minds of Prime's people, the moment when the truth of Prime's power was made real to The People. It would repeat everywhere that an aid station stood.

-0-Later that night after the family left and the infants were tucked in ...

:What are you doing now, Ratchet?: -Ironhide aka IH in the mix at Cybertron flying to another area on a battle shuttle

:Sitting here: Ratchet replied aka R

:Oh: -IH, drably

(grin) :What are you doing, Only One of my dreams?: -R

(grin) :I am aren't I: -IH feeling microscopically better

:You are, you big Sexy, you: -R going for the gold

:Better not bring up The Sexy, Ratchet. Its been a while. I think certain parts of me rusted and fell off if you know what I mean: -IH doing 'some of that phone Sexy, Ratchet'

(Grin) :Not your prong, Only One. Tell me it wasn't your prong: -R handing it back to his big hulking Only One

(Laughter) :No. Not that: -IH enjoying the phone Sexy

:Is it bigger than a bread box?: -R

:All my mechs think so: -IH smugly smugging even as he felt yards and miles better

:**WHAT!? YOUR FRAGGING MECHS!? AS IF**!: -R channeling Prowl because it makes Ironhide laugh

(Laughter) :That's right. By the way, how is everyone?: -IH getting down to business

:In their berths. I'm waiting for 'Lockup: Autobot City' to come on. I'll tivo it:

:Teebow? Is he that footballer that everyone screams about in America?: -Ironhide bringing it back to sports

:Teebow? I don't know who that is. Tivo. T-I-V-O. It's an expression for recording something without commercials on Earth. I think: -Ratchet too lazy to check the intertubes

:Frag that. Slaggers on Earth are a few thousand million years behind us on tech. I do like their pudding though. And their candy. That candy that comes on a stick? I like that. And pickles. Sweet, not dill. Remember when I put frosting on that dill pickle?: -IH killing time

:Yeah. I have it on film: -R reminiscing too

:Slag. Erase it. Wasn't my finest hour. Where was I? Oh yeah. Mashed potatoes and dark gravy. Twice baked too. I like skinny fries. Potato rolls. Potatoes are a warrior's food. Remember that: -IH waxing philosophical

:Do you tell that to the trainees?: -R enjoying himself

:No. I told Hercy to do it. He agrees. Potatoes are a warrior's food: -IH

It would go on like this for about a half hour, then Big Pouty would have to sign off because the show was coming on.

-0-At IntraComm in the big studio

She stood in a darkened room in a nice outfit while behind her giant images of bots supported her mission, to show the Earth what they faced in the darkened sparks and endless malice of the hardcore Decepticon warrior. To one side stood an enraged giant image of Motormaster. He looked unearthy in his ceaseless anger and menace. To the other side was a huge image of Sentinel Prime, cool and cold eyed. They were the two ends of the spectrum for Leonora Huttle. The subtle menace and the outright killer psychopath.

"Countdown on five to go live, Leonora," Mara said as she directed the broadcast to begin. Leonora nodded as the count began ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one. You are live."

"Good evening, Autobot City and all of you tuning in to the MCA special broadcast of 'Lockup: Autobot City'. It is my pleasure to welcome you to an evening with the prisoner population of the Autobot City Military Prison here on Mars. It is here that all Decepticons come to begin the process of assimilation into the colony as a full fledged member. All who make that transition give their oaths to the Prime and are mentored by the Former Decepticon Association, a group that manages candidates, is given great discretion in policing their ranks and is nearly 600,000 former Decepticons strong.

"We are going to have unprecedented access to the system and to the inmates. Some of them are waiting to be able to join society and some will in all likelihood never have that chance. Without further ado, 'Lockup: Autobot City'," she said as the scene shifted to titles on a black background in Cybertronian, French and English. As that happened, the sounds of the prison and its inmates could be heard.

Then it cut to a barracks. Inside the glowing shimmering fence, a ferocious fist fight was going on between two inmates. Security was running toward them as sharpshooters deployed around the outside enclosure. As they took up station, the bars fell and bruising mechs funneled in with tazers. It didn't last long at all. When they lay twitching on the ground as the others in the cell stood around grinning at them, a big mech turned to call to a seriously pissed small femme standing nearby holding a very big gun. "What do we do with them, Warden?" he called out.

"Take them to ad-seg," Warden Gee-Gee said. She looked at the others. "When are you lot going to get a clue?"

Wildrider laughed aloud. "Probably about the same time that Motormaster and Dead End do. You know ... never."

Riotous laughter from that block and several around it filled the air as the big mechs were dragged out by their feet. All the way to ad-seg they were catcalled and hooted. When they were put into the little kennel-like enclosures, the bars went up and the guards walked back to their places. Leonora Huttle's voice could be heard as she followed the guards off camera. "What is with those two?"

"What isn't?" Flurry, a veteran of prison work said as he grinned down at her. "Those two are brothers. You should see how the others fight."

The viewing audience would.

-0-8-3-15 **edited 8-11-15**

NOTES:

Guest: Ratchet loves a good redemption story but he also knows Needlenose. That mech is a cold little dude with a lot of malicious actions behind him. He isn't trusted by the Autobots and you can read more about him at tf wiki dot net. Sometimes Ratchet can sense potential and sometimes the slaggers have to earn it. Ratchet is one of the most battered Autobots in any universe. He was even a wall hanging for Megatron's cabin. He also had his head power a ground car like device once. If Needlenose makes a good citizen, Ratchet will be on his side. Hugs, Guest. :D


	544. Chapter 544

The Diego Diaries: FOOTBALL! Among other things … (dd4 544)

-0-On the screen, a scene from Dante's inferno

(They stood by a fence that could be seen glimmering now and again as the light struck it. A huge containment that was clear through and through but for a small wall that ran around a smaller area inside to hide 'facilities' for organics trundled through the prison. It was being trucked in and as it was the only diversion that orn, everyone in the cell blocks everywhere congregated at their fences. They still wore their colors, the gray and purple favored by the Decepticons to ensure if they escaped they would be caught and some of them bore the scars of many an encounter. Their tattoos ranged from hash marks for kills to those of factions within the faction, units and battalions.

(They watched the containment drive past on a sentient flatbed and catcalled. They swore at the civilians and others who were working to put an organic habitat into the prison, one that would hold the human prisoners the grapevine said were coming. It rumbled past followed by a number of civilian techs, Wreckers enlisted for the operation and guards from the prison. Warden Gee-Gee, the operational officer of the facility at the time followed along with Jetta, the Colonial Engineernas well as Perceptor and Wheeljack. Mack followed along behind staring nervously at the raging hordes behind bars. All of their identities and job descriptions were listed under them as the camera froze each bot to do so, then continued the film)

"We're here at last. We can get this set up really fast, Gee-Gee. All we have to do is attach the habitat to the life support structures already in place. After that, the humans can be brought here for incarceration." -Jetta pausing before the place where the habitat would be erected

(nods) "Good. The sooner the better. Have you heard any rumors or otherwise of when they go back to Earth, if ever? I don't like to have organics with this lot. Too many bad things can happen." -Gee-Gee

"Unless they can walk through the energon bars, they're stuck." -Mack

"From your lips to Primus's audials. Work prisons as long as me and you take nothing for impossible." -Gee-Gee being psychic

:What happens next, Jetta?: -Leonora Huttle, LH or off screen voice - OSV (She interviews the entire documentary)

"We hook it up, then move the humans in. They will be safe here." -Jetta

:Why is it transparent?: -LH/OSV

"We don't want them to hide from us and do something terrible to themselves. We want to ensure they remain as safe and protected as we can." -Jetta

:The others will see them. They'll jeer them like right now: -LH/OSV

"We're going to watch them. When they get bored, we hope they find something else to do. Hopefully." -Jetta, who looked down with a grin on his handsome face.

Moments later …

(A bus from the Autobot City Touring Company drives slowly toward the new installation signed off by Wheeljack, Perceptor and the techs who would monitor the enclosure from the Command Center nearby. An emergency medic with a link to the N.E.S.T. HQ would be on site to handle anything that went wrong since the hospital center nearby is still in construction phase 2, rising upward but not enclosed. It stops and the transfer begins with the attachment of a clear umbilical tube to the bus doorway)

:What happens now, Jetta?: -LH/OSV

"We will walk them through and put them inside. They will be fed there with food prepared by the N.E.S.T. HQ mess hall. They have a place to do their … uh, take care of nature calls and there are places to sleep. We will be going over entertainment options inside as we go. This is new territory for us too."

:When will they meet with lawyers and the like? I am assuming they will be extradited eventually to Earth?: -LH/OSV

"I am not completely clear on that. Extradition is a good choice to resolve this problem but I'm not sure where it stands. As for representation, they have Blackstone, the head of the Colonial Public Defender's Office. Blackstone is a remarkable advocate. They should consider themselves lucky that he asked to represent them. I doubt they will appreciate that stroke of luck however. They are M.E.C.H. after all." -Jetta, grimly

:You really don't like them do you?: -LH/OSV, amused

(Big handsome mech looked down with a grin) "Nope."

(A line of men wearing orange jumpsuits brought to Mars from Earth walk through the tube to the facility where two N.E.S.T. soldiers stand armed, their faces grim and angry. The prisoners line up in a row as they enter, then Will Lennox enters and talks to them. He has the others step out, then he follows. The habitat is sealed, the system is checked, then the umbilical is removed and set aside. The bus unhitches, then moves onward, heading back to the Autobot City Municipal Interplanetary Airfield several miles to the south of the Prison. That is when the prisoners in the other cell blocks let them have it big time)

-0-Cut to Warden's Office and the interim Warden cum Chief Operating Officer, Gee-Gee

(Petite femme whose calm face features a paint scheme faintly ala Princess Amidala from Star Wars sits behind big desk with images of infants, places far away and here as well in picture cubes on the top. A stack of datapads with work and plans to start rehab programs were neatly piled before her. Her paint scheme conjured images of geisha or Princess Padme from Star Wars to the speaker who mentioned it in a written article to follow this program in Vanity Fair on Earth in three days. She was exotically beautiful and completely relatable)

:Gee-Gee, do you mind if I call you that?: -LH/OSV

"**You **may, Leonora." -GG, smiling beautifully

(Laughter from several voices off screen) :Okay. Tell me about your career and how you have come to be interim warden:

(Grin) "I was a homicide detective in the Major Crimes Division of the Iacon Police and Security Department. It was the biggest one on Cybertron and the major crimes bureau was the platinum placement for anyone who wanted to be a detective. I started as an instructor for the trainees in hand-to-hand combat and specialized in non lethal disarmament of suspects. I graduated the University and ended up first in my class for a law degree and one in law enforcement. I had a choice of going into the forensics side of policing or working a beat. I wanted to be a detective and eventually become a prison warden. I did that too. I took a degree with honors in processor psychology and inmate rehabilitation at the University, then became assistant warden at the big prison near Kaon. It was there that I eventually became warden."

:You were high caste then." -LH/OSV

(Nod) "You couldn't go to school if you weren't. A stupid or ignorant population is easier to control the powers thought and so it was. You should apply that to Earth because it seems you do that there too sometimes. I was very high caste and my genitors were very surprised but completely supportive. They hated the high caste stuff too. They joined the Circle of Light and were part of the Primus Peace Mission before the Clampdown. So I wasn't as bone headed as some. I wanted to rehab prisoners, not let them rot or become worse than when they went in. You **do** understand that 95% come out of prison after they serve their sentence. How do you want them to come out? Would you want a rehabilitated former prisoner living next to you or dating your daughter, or one who wasn't? Do you want them worse than they went in or rehabilitated? We have a good rehab percentage here but I'm going to better it. It's my duty and responsibility to the inmates, their family and society. If someone is going to bond with my infants someday, it better be someone with a good idea of the world and their place in it."

:We seldom do that on Earth. We see prisons as places of punishment: -LH/OSV

"And your prisoners come back to prison over and over after re-offending. Your recidivism rate is shameful. You can pay small change to get them rehabilitated or you can keep paying huge for not doing that. I think I would like to punch a few people on Earth. You don't seem to get this simple point. Some will never rehab of course. I have plenty of them here but most will. Education, taking care of their addictions, treating their mental problems … its a cheap cure for a big expensive disease. We have learned all **our** wisdom the hardest way possible."

:Tell me about your prisoners, Gee-Gee: -LH/OSV

"We have hardcore soldiers here, some who have committed war crimes. Some of them are so dangerous that they will in all likelihood never be let free. We have had a lot of very young soldiers here who went to the Decepticons to eat better and get a better life materially. They have enjoyed the mayhem, some of them but most are frightened, tired and ready for something else. We have to take them and change them, give them a mentor and educate them. Some of them get the first medical treatment and good food they ever had in their lives. We work extra hard to find their families so they can remember what life used to be like before the war and have a larger support group. The former Decepticon group has latitude on the slaggers too."

:I heard about it. Gauntlets?: -LH/OSV

(grin) "They use gauntlets when all else, everything else fails. Its been done three times. They take the hard aft out into the desert and make them run between two lines of mechs who beat the crap out of them as they go past. No one is standing all the way to the end. It has cured three kids that seemed to be incorrigible. Sometimes it takes the new paradigm being pounded into you to get real change. These kids have seen too much and have done terrible things. Sometimes you have to remind them that the struggle indeed is real." (grin)

:What do the authorities think about that? What do **you** think about it?: -LH/OSV

"They have that latitude. This isn't sunday school. This is a harder reality than any of your prisons. I have seen all your programs. You have seriously hardcore prisoners in your jails ... racists, murderers, perverts, conmen and the like. They don't hold a candle to the mechs we deal with here. If a kid needs pounded then they get pounded, the slaggers. Given that all three kids are now doing well and working at jobs they like, we saved three spaces in the prison from repeat offenders.

"We have a lot of kids here with emotional damage from the war so we have to treat them in all the domains. We put time into their emotional, psychological and intellectual development and healing. Our priests work here every day to reach these kids and the adults that are salvageable. Our staff is stellar and ultra dedicated. You cannot say enough good about the Former Decepticon Association. They are so stand up and decent. They also include some of the most feared, dangerous and fabled Decepticons that ever existed. It gives the new kids hope that change is possible to see them here, to listen to them and have them mentor their lives. They save and have saved thousands of young kids who need someone to care about them and listen to them. Our return to the regular life percentage is above 90%. And given that nearly one million former Decepticons live here, we are doing alright.

"This prison is a detox center, a decompression center for kids who have had a terrible life. Sometimes they slide back. We have had three kids who did. Three out of thousands. We also have another layer of prisoner, the hardcore unchanging mobster-criminal kind of prisoner that you will meet. There are also political prisoners and straight up serial killers."

:Who are some of them?: -LH/OSV

"Barricade is a serial killer. So are those with him. The Stunticons are, all of them but Breakdown who is rehabilitated and earning a degree in medicine. I'm so proud of him myself. Ratchet mentors him. He also mentors Knockout, another wild aft." (grin) "I'm not sure he knows that but Ratchet is. He told me that he would be responsible for Knockout or that slagger would have been in prison longer than he was."

-0-In an apartment in The City

**"What the frag?"** -Knockout

(grin) -Breakdown

-0-At the prison in the Warden's office

"We have a lot of different teams here that are really dangerous. Mayhem attack teams that board ships and destroy crew. Combiners or parts of combining teams where up to five or six separate bots combine to make one big one. We have those who are special ops, those like Sideways who are just idiots who like to make trouble and con men … dumb bots who don't have enough upstairs to change … and the political prisoners. Those are the mechs who are responsible for the war and war crimes up to and including the actual war. Those slaggers fought Optimus Prime tooth and nail against his reforms and the war happened because of it."

:I heard that the Prime before Optimus in your prison:

(nods) "We have Sentinel Prime, the one before our current leader, Optimus Prime. We have a number of the Senators and others including industrialists who made our world a dead proposition. They'll stand trial eventually and their crimes will be exposed, discussed and adjudicated by the laws and processes of our world according to the laws and the Will of Primus. No more will arbitrary fiats be cast."

:What is your biggest hope for this prison, Gee-Gee?:

(grin) "That I work myself out of a job." (grin) "A femme can dream, right?"

-0-TBC 8-4-15 **edited 8-4-15**

NOTES:

optimusprime101: I got your message. Not yet. Still trying to figure it out. :D:D:D It's about 73 F here today. I need a hammock. :D:D:D Take care out there. I heard some place had a heat index the other day of 165 F. Bless your little hearts. Drink water.


	545. Chapter 545

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 545) Sorry. Too sleepy. :D

-0-Cut to outside

(The camera follows an officer and a cadet trainee as they made their rounds)

:How long have you been in corrections and why did you choose this work?: -LH/OSV

"I didn't. My family were in corrections forever. You had the job your caste or family history chose for you. We were always working in prisons in one way or another. I sort of like the work because its never dull and the schedule lets me have time with the family and my hobbies."

:What hobbies?: -LH/OSV

"I belong to a flying club. We build our own ships." (grin) "It makes this slag easier to take getting off the ground in your own ship and hanging out with like minds."

(A fight nearby catches their attention so they turn to it and walk to the bars) "Either you two halt now or we'll come in and take you out one way or the other."

(Two huge mechs turn to him and walk to the bars) "Frag you. Why don't you come inside? We can dance." (A big mech, grim in his coldblooded rage, his face almost demonic in its design coupled with anger. The other mech was even worse and twice as big. "Come on in."

"This is Tole at station 2. We have a code 3 in progress at cell block fifteen with a possible removal. Please inform the warden." (The guard stood with a bland expression as the two inside spewed their venom on him and the quiet attentive trainee. They ignored the humans)

(A small figure appears walking calmly to the two guards bringing a squadron of big mechs with guns, some of which crackled with electricity. She pauses to look at the prisoners) "You have a choice. Either stand down and behave or we're coming in and it will hurt a lot."

"Ah, Warden … we weren't doing anything. These two goons like to pick on us." (The big mech grins maliciously while the other nods with a smirk)

"Make your choice. I have other things to do." (Warden unmoved)

Both mechs glance at each other, then shrug. "We weren't doing anything, right?" (Glances at each other, then both nod) "Say hi to Optimus Prime for me. Send my regards to Prowl."

Gee-Gee stared at them unmoved, then turned to the guards. "If they act up again, taze them. Call the intervention squad and go in. Put them in ad-seg until their hearing which I will tell you now with re-organization of the system under my command may take some time," (Turns to the two who are grinning) "If you end up in ad-seg, it might take a very, very long time before you get your hearings. I have a lot to do and your comfort in the kennels isn't a priority. Do you understand?"

(Both grin, then nod) "You know you love us, Autobot. You know it. Just tell us that you love us, Warden," the biggest one asks as everyone else inside who are standing back burst into laughter.

(Warden turns, then walks off with the intervention team)

:How many do you have here that are not good for rehabilitation?: -LH/OCV

"Too many." -Guard who goes on his beat with his cadet

-0-Cut to human containment where M.E.C.H. prisoners wait

(Camera pans the containment device which is huge, cylindrical and transparent. Everything inside is transparent but for a low wall that surrounds the toilet facilities. Everything else is clear including the berths that line the walls in tiers. The humans inside stare at the camera, then several turn away. One doesn't, an older severe-looking individual with piercing eyes and a military bearing as he sits leaning against the wall)

:Colonel Bishop, I am Leonora Huttle. I am making a documentary about the prison. Would you be willing to speak to me, you or any of your men?: (Camera cuts to show a tall slender female in an environmental suit pressing the comm button on the panel outside the environment)

(All of the humans inside stare at her, then look away. Her question is thus answered. They move onward, then a sound erupts and so do klaxons. As the camera turns, the scene is as follows … a huge mech seems to step through the bars of the barracks where they were prisoner. They reach the human containment in seconds, then pause to stare down into it. He says something that the atmosphere doesn't transmit, then jams his fist into the top of the containment.

He punches it over and over as he shakes it on its foundations. Everyone in other cells pauses, then hurries to the bars to watch the action. After a couple of hard jabs, he gets his fist through the container and tries to grab the humans inside who are flying around. That is when a gun is finally pressed against his head. Another guard joins the first and the big mech freezes.

(The screen jitters as the camera returns taking up station nearby after a bumpy drive to the spot. Subtitles outline the conversation going on between a huge mech with Decepticon colors and tats, a mech who is oddly very handsome and the furious guards who have him in their sights)

'Con mech named Stiletto: "Wondered when you would get here." (He is speaking to Commander Prowl who arrives with gun in servo and a specialist team who does emergencies in the city involving the possibility of shooting violence, 'The Flying Squad', a subdivision of the First Response Team of fire fighters, police and army specialists)

(Prowl stares at him, then the containment) "If you move even accidentally we will vaporize you. You have the choice today if you live or die. We **will** kill you. Do you understand?"

(Stiletto pretends to consider Prowl, then nods) "Okay."

(Wheeljack drives up swiftly, then transforms. He walks forward with a surprised expression) "This is bad. Really bad, Prowl."

Prowl: "We need to remove them without anything going wrong. The transport is coming."

(Inside the containment Silas Bishop is sitting on the floor with a dazed expression, the others scattered about as well. Some of them don't look very good)

(Behind them driving with dispatch, a bus arrives. It enters the main gate, then drives swiftly down internal roads to the location of the containment. Inside with micro mini-cons are several N.E.S.T. soldiers including Lennox, Epps, Graham, the N.E.S.T. on-site doctor, Dr. Stanley Akoye from Tanzania, a medic assistant, Corporal Steven Steiner from Germany who is laden with gear and a grim faced John Fulton and Glenn Morshower)

(Prowl turns to them then nods) :Gentlemen, we have a real problem. Stiletto cannot remove his arm or they will die from the bends. We have to attach the umbilical, then manage the atmosphere while we remove the prisoners. Wheeljack is going to do that. We have a spare oxygen generator coming shortly."

Glenn Morshower, Commander of the Global N.E.S.T. Initiative: "We brought it with us, Prowl." (He nods to a device sitting near the door where the umbilical would be attached)

Wheeljack: "Prowl, I'm going to attach the walkway, then we'll assess the atmosphere. Don't let him move. They already have lost 5% of their oxygen. We have to overfill the containment before we go in and move them. Also, I have to check the structural integrity of the device before we open the hatch. I don't want anything to destabilize until we are sure the humans are safe."

Prowl: "Go ahead, Wheeljack." (Prowl glances at Stiletto) "If you move, you die. That is the only thing you should remember about the next few seconds."

Stiletto: (grins at Prowl) "You care about insects that would kill us for our tech? They wanted to dismantle one of us for our stuff. Frag them."

"Frag you if you move." (Prowl points his gun directly into Stiletto's face) "I am going to shoot you if you move. I'm not Optimus Prime. I'm not even Ironhide. I will kill you and I am sure you know it."

Stiletto: (Considers the expression on the face of a detective that had been after him on Cybertron from the beginning of his rather brilliant and violent criminal career. He knew Prowl would shoot him but he had no intention of getting shot. He was in it for the thrill, the status he would gain from those around him and the possibility of killing a few of the individuals that had nearly murdered a Cybertronian for tech. He didn't care about the individual Cybertronian per se. He cared about their specie's personal autonomy from exploitation. That wasn't how he would put it himself. But it was his point) "I do."

Prowl: (Nods to Wheeljack, then looks at the bus) "Do what you have to do. Get them out."

**(****Behind them at the same time, ****t**he din was enormous even in the thin atmosphere. Prowl glances toward the rest of the prison blocks as the fiasco before them is currently being scanned and dissected. Raising his gun, he shoots into the air. Everyone pauses a moment so he hits the internal comm system) :If you don't shut up, I will withhold rations for a decaorn:

(Everyone visible in the area looks at him, then each other. Then they continue to howl at the moon. Prowl rolls his optics, a curiously relatable 'human' reaction to slag, then turns to the mess in progress. The humans are all lying or sitting weirdly still. It didn't seem good to him and his expression was concerned as the prison guards gathered around him and pointed their guns at other cells)

(Wheeljack attaches the oxygen machine to a special valve made just for emergencies. He turns it on and begins to raise the level of the atmosphere inside. Watching the cracks created by brute force, he appears relieved that they didn't grow from the increasing inside pressure against the thin outside counterpart. Turning to Prowl, he nods) "Let's hook this up." (He points to the tunnel) "Then the soldiers and Dayglo can go inside to get the humans."

(A micro mini-con medic for the prison named Dayglo sat inside the bus with the rest of the humans waiting for the transfer. They had removed a number of rows of seats making places for stretchers and gear to work on the soldiers inside the containment. They only knew that they had been hurt, but how extensive was not yet known)

(Wheeljack attaches the umbilical walkway, checks the status on everything, then glances at Prowl with a nod) "Better hurry."

(Prowl to the humans) "Move swiftly."

(Lennox and Epps followed by Graham open the seal of the bus, then run down the umbilical pathway to the door of the containment. Working through the codes, then spinning a security latch, Lennox pulls the hatch door open. Stepping inside, he leads the others to the piled up humans in the slightly tilting enclosure)

(As they do, Prowl glances around, then pauses. Barricade, A37, Scorponok, Blind Spot and Turmoil are standing in a group inside the boundaries of their cell configuration watching with grins or loathing depending on the mech as the entire circus rolls onward. There is nothing keeping them in because the grid is down somehow and the shock shows on Prowl's handsome face a moment. He looks at them, then turns to the officer of the shift who is the senior guard on that particular beat) "Those mechs have no detention. Their grid field is down."

(The guards as one turn toward the group smirking at them. A37 waves at them as from the door of their barracks, nearby Shield steps out, then pauses. The entire prison is howling, there are no bars around them and a butt load of guns are pointed their way. Walking to stand beside Barricade, he pauses) "What's going on?"

"Stiletto went fishing." (A37, with a grin)

Shield: "Oh."

(The guards swarm them)

TBC 8-6-15 **edited 8-6-15**

More to come. Will try and stay awake tonight. :D:D:D


	546. Chapter 546

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 546)

-0-At a viewing party outside of San Quentin, California, USA

"What do you think?" –man 1

"I thought some of the prisoners we watch were terrible but these? I don't think I would last long there." –man 2

"That warden is a tiny thing. I would love to know how she started as a combat instructor. She looks like a Barbie doll next to the others." –man 3

"She's kick ass. Period." –wife of man 2

Nods. –wives of man 1 and 3 along with everyone else including man 1-3

-0-In the Control Center, Autobot City Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

(Big mech who grabbed the humans sits heavily guarded as Prowl and others gather around)

(Prime enters, then sits in the chair placed for him. Both stare at each other, neither speaking for a moment. Then Prime leans his elbows on the table) "Give us the device that allowed you to cross the boundary."

"What makes you think it's a device?" –Stiletto smirking. (He is huge, handsome and smarter than one would think. It is obvious that he is dangerous but not blatantly, violently. He is more disturbingly subtle. Behind him walking across the vast room, Ratchet comes with a tool kit in servo)

"Give it up or we will strip you down to your component parts looking for it." -Prime with a cold menace to his tone. (He has no fear of this mech and probably wouldn't even if there weren't any guards there. That is obvious too)

(Ratchet pauses by the table, then drops his kit heavily on it. Reaching inside, he pulls out a big shiny wrench.) "I'm here. I'm ready." (Guards and Wreckers in the room grin)

(Prime and Stiletto look at him, then each other. Stiletto sits tensely) "We heard that they want to take us apart to find out how we tick. They don't care if we live or die … if we have dependents … if we have a life. They just want to part us out and make their own messes with our bodies."

(Prime nods) "We know. That is why they are here, to await extradition to Earth to stand trial for their crimes."

"They won't pay. The humans **hate** us. **We watch** the programs from Earth. They seek our end." (Stiletto's expression becomes solemn) "We have our battles, Prime, both sides. It's personal. It's … family. They aren't invited to the party. Those slaggers take us apart at their own peril."

"You killed two of them. You put us in a terrible position in relation to the humans." -Prime

"They don't love you like I do," -Stiletto with the ghost of a smile. "They would kill us all. I don't regret what I did. We're at war. I'm a prisoner of war. Tell me where I'm wrong. I'm sure you will."

(Prime stares at him silently a moment, then sits back) "I want the device. Now."

(Stiletto considers what Prime didn't say, then nods. He raises his arm, then points to a port on his side) "It's a patch. Here."

(Ratchet moves to him, then opens the port. A small patch that looked like a wound cover can be seen inside. He works a moment, then removes it. Holding it up, he scans it) "Ingenious. I'll give it to Wheeljack and Perceptor. Any more out there that we need to know about?"

(Stiletto shrugs) "Nope."

"You are confined to ad-seg until further notice. I will deal with this later," (Prime nods to the guards. They rap Stiletto's shoulder to leave)

(The big mech stands, then pauses) "No one treats us like this, no one on either side. We're not pieces to be exploited anymore."

(Prime stare at the big mech as he turns to walk away. When he is gone, Ratchet glances at Prime) "Will wonders never cease. I actually have a thing in common with that slagger."

"You and me both. How are the humans? Any word?" -Prime

"I was told that two are dead as door knobs. Their expression. Three are in a state of brokenness that will take a while to cobble back together. The rest are varying degrees of bruised, slightly broken or concussed. Oddly enough, Silas didn't have much wrong. That slagger is made of cold hard hate. I have the two bodies on the way. I will put them in the morgue in stasis and that will keep them until they get shipped home. The others are under guard at the Habitat." -Ratchet

"Red? Will you go to the Habitat and see what they need to accommodate the problem and if they need armed guards. Draw micro-minis from the Home Guard if you have to add protection. Have them under the command of a micro, regular army if it's required." -Prime

"I'm on it, Prime." –Red Alert leaving to comply

(It is silent a moment, then Prime looks at Ratchet) "I would imagine you better not make long term plans. I think you will be grilled when this gets out."

"First homicides and/or deaths of humans on Mars. A new low milestone we all could have lived without," Ratchet nods. "I imagine that Barron will be part of this?"

Prime nods. The scene fades and commercials on Earth are run.

-0-In a love nest in the sky

:Ratchet: -Ironhide aka IH

:What?: -Ratchet aka R

:What are you doing now?: -IH

:Watching 'Lockup: Autobot City'. What are you doing?: -R

:My duty, you slagger. Are you eating my fudge?: -IH

:No: R, lying

:Where is everyone?: -IH

:In bed. Where are you now, Ironhide? When do you get to come home?: -R considering how much time he would have to wait until the stores open to resupply Ironhide's 'secret' stash of fudge.

Secret. HA!

As if!

:We're coming in about 0900 on the TMC. Can you meet us somewhere for breakfast?: -IH

"Where?: -R

:Diner on the Corner. Make the reservations: -IH

:Diners don't take reservations: -R

:Humor me, slag it: -IH

:On it, Only One: -R

:I'm heading back to Kaon to check in at Ops Center. Then we're going south. Everyone is so glad to see Prime it makes me tear up: -IH

:Me too, Ironhide. Hurry up and get home: -R

:On it, Ratchet. Ironhide out:

The bond fell to the usual soft warmth that it usually was when they were apart. As it did, the program came back on.

-0-Scene opens in a conference room as a huge mechanism walks in and sits. Guards are around him but he seems to be above that sort of scrutiny:

:Thank you for coming, Sentinel Prime. I am so happy to speak to you:

(Keen optics from a handsome face stare at the organic interviewer, Leonora Huttle from Earth. He nods but says nothing more)

"Sir, I would like to know how you feel about being a prisoner here when you were once the ruling leader of the Cybertronian people everywhere: -LH/OSV

(Sentinel stares a moment) "What would you expect me to feel being caged, Ms Huttle. I once ruled the empire, the greatest empire in the galaxy. I once ruled the most respected and gifted people that are known, an accomplished and ancient people."

:What in your words are the reasons that you were imprisoned instead of being welcomed as an honored and esteemed personage here?:

(Considers question) "Optimus Prime and I do not see optic to optic on things. That is to be expected. He was chosen after me and when the Matrix chooses it has its own reasons. I led Cybertron as I felt best and Prime leads it his way. Each Prime has different goals but they have the same focus, what is right and best for Cybertron."

:I learned that you were the Prime when things got bad, when the Clampdown began and that you were believed assassinated. How much and what of all that is true?: -LH/OCV

(Silence) "The rise of the Decepticons and their partners, some of the worst criminals on Cybertron required difficult measures undertaken for a short term effect. We were able to quell Megatron and his mob for a long time. Things weren't optimal and there were steps and events I might have done differently but I don't regret protecting my world and her people. It was believed I was assassinated. I was wounded badly and dropped out of sight."

:During all this time, did it ever occur to you that the System of Exception, the Caste System might be the cause of the unrest and that there was legitimate anger at a system that elevates some and not others, often over what seem to be superficial reasons?: -LH/OSV

(Silence) "I don't think I need to explain our political system to you. Things were the way they were for millions of years. We became the greatest and most feared civilization, the most advanced and the most unique in the galaxy. Perhaps even in the universe. We had peace and prosperity for millions of years."

:You **had** it. It would appear that a small percentage reaped the rewards while the greatest percentage didn't. Do you understand how this inbalance might drive some to the streets? To rebel for a better more equitable life?: -LH/OSV

"Hindsight is a virtue. At the time, we did what we thought was the best for our people. Our system of life and governance created the greatest flowering of our people in history, the Golden Age. It lasted for countless millennia. When your people were grubbing in the dirt for roots, we were building a space empire that had no equal."

:But it imploded. The many got sick of the few reaping the benefits and rewards, having first call on what you wanted and could do. If The System was such a virtue, then why did Cybertron explode? Why isn't everyone there living a great life? Many are the mechs and femmes that told me of their terrible lives. Did you know how bad it was for the majority?: -LH/OSV

"I cannot expect you to understand the complexities of our world and our situation. You weren't there. You can't know the pressures and problems of running a multi planetary empire." –Sentinel getting irritated

:Then what did you think when you found out that Optimus had become Prime? He was a longshoreman, a mech of the people." –LH/OSV going for the jugular. Again.

:It was a shock. But then the Matrix makes its own choices without consultation by mere mortal mechs. I am fond of Optimus. He is a young warrior with a lot to learn."

:He seems to have pulled off a miracle. He has regrouped here and saved over ten million of your people. They follow him including nearly a million Decepticons. What in your opinion do you feel he has to still learn?: -LH/OSV

(Pause) "I grow tired of this conversation." (Glances at guards, then rises. Stares down at the camera) "I found this entertaining. Thank you for your invitation." (He turns and leaves)

-0-Cut to another bot sitting, one smaller, beautifully designed and filled with malicious deviousness. There are more guards and the guns are pointed at him directly and not at the floor. He sits and smirks at the camera)

:Hello, Senator Ratbat. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us: -LH/OSV

(A sneer appears) "It was a diversion from my boredom."

:It is my understanding that when Cybertron seemed destined to fall, you went over to the Decepticons with your partner, Contrail. Is that true?:

"Now why would I answer such a stupid question? What kind of fool do you take me for?" –Huge frown

:I was told that you helped create a diversion by helping destroy Polyhex so that Megatron could get the AllSpark at Simfur and win the war. Is that true?:

(A cold silent gaze meets that question)

:Very well then … what is your opinion of being incarcerated and what is your opinion of Optimus as Prime?:

"Prime? … Prime is a fool. I loathe that he's the Prime and I don't approve of his methods and ideas. The System was in place for a reason. He was lucky, the fool."

:You are called a traitor: -LH/OSV

"By who?" (Malicious grin) "Prime? I did my duty to try and save my country and my people, the entire world for that matter."

:For bribes. I was told you would sell out either side for the right price:

Snickers from the guards greeted that. "That's about right," one said.

(Ratbat glares at the guard) "Frag you, low caste."

Guard smirks. "How about we drop him by the Polyhex Association Center in the Central Labor Hall before we go back to his cell. It might be fun watching the locals there cut you to confetti, squirt."

"Frag you, Autobot," Ratbat rising with anger.

(He is gripped by guards and dragged out)

-0-Scene changes to night time in the prison

The rest of the program follows guards with pauses by the bars to talk to the inmates. Some seem reasonable and express that they want out and are ready to have a good life. Then there is Motormaster.

(Cut to evening scene outside his cell block)

:Your name is Motormaster and I hear you are a Stunticon. What is a Stunticon?: -LH/OSV

(A malicious bot looks down at her with white hot criminality pouring off him) "The Stunticons were the greatest hunter-killer team in the Decepticons. We were the most bad aft. We combine into Menasor. No one can stand against us. We're unbeatable."

:What's a combiner?: -LH/OSV

:It's when anywhere from two to six bots combine themselves into one big one. One really big, big one. We were the most feared of all."

"The dumbest you mean." -Jazz weighing in. Insults are traded, then Motormaster glanced down, seemingly calculating how much effort it would be to reach OSV and squish her to pieces.

:You have been caught and placed here. What are the odds you'll ever leave this place free?: -LH/OSV

"The odds are whatever I want them to be," he boasted.

(A bot next to him, Dead End looks from OSV to Motormaster) "We're never getting out of here. Let's face it. We're doomed." (With that, it's on)

(The sight and sounds of the two going at it are the backdrop for the rolling credits thanking everyone and their ada for allowing this film to be made. As they roll, the extraction team arrives, enters, tazes both of them, then drags their twitching bodies to the block named 'Administrative Segregation-No entry without heavy guard and express permission'. They are put inside and the guards leave chuckling to themselves. The camera lingers on the slowing reviving bots, then Motormaster sits up. He glances at Dead End who is sitting up too. Searching for a rock to throw, he grips a handful of dirt in his frustration. He throws it at Dead End)

The image fades to black. Then another image appears. It is Menasor on the battlefield in a shoving match with Superion. It is a battle of titanic forces while below them the fighting rages on between regular sized forces. The image lingers, then fades. Leonora Huttle appears. "Thank you for watching 'Lockup: Autobot City'. Good night."

The image fades completely.

-0-TBC 8-7-15** edited 8-11-15**


	547. Chapter 547

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 547)

-0-0820 TMC, home

Ironhide tip toed into his apartment, then walked through the house checking infants before finding his own berth. Ratchet was sprawled on it sawing logs as he recharged. Grinning, Ironhide tapped his ped. Optics flickered, then focused on him. "Get up, old mech. Time to eat."

"It's still night time," Ratchet said sitting up slowly. "This berth needs me."

Ironhide snorted, then turned to walk out. In moments, the hoo-haw of infants waking up to their old pa filled the place. Walking out, Ratchet grinned. "Fragger."

"Frag you," Ironhide said with a grin. "You ate all my fudge."

"We'll get you more, little femme." Ratchet looked down at all the babies looking up. "Who wants to go out for breakfast?"

"**I DO!"** –all the kids in the room including Ironhide.

A mad rush to don duds and buckle up ensued, then they walked out trailed by a happy dog and made their way quietly down the corridor. They didn't make it to the elevator without gathering more individuals. Soon they were walking to The Diner on the Corner with Ratchet's entire family. It was a pleasant walk too, threading their way through the 'Saturday morning' crowd.

Entering the restaurant, they moved to the tables pushed together where Ironhide's family waited along with Springer, Drift and half a dozen bachelor Wreckers. Infants were parceled out, then everyone sat down. Ratchet grinned at the bachelors. "What? You're not out getting loaded and 'facing around?"

Raucous laughter greeted that, then everyone ordered. Standing on the table grinning at Drift who grabbed him, Orion wearing a onesie smiled. **"SPLIFF! I LOVE YOU, SPLIFF!"**

Drift laughed, then hugged Orion. "I love you too. Nice outfit. All I see is your little face."

"I think that get up is a caution" Ratchet replied. "Nothing like having grand genitors who like to shop."

"I was born to shop," Turbine said. "I never thought I would be able to shop for infants. On Cybertron, you didn't get to do this sort of thing with the funny little clothing and all. The most we could get for Ironhide was fake tattoos."

"I remember a set of tattoos you got him, Raptor," Hard Drive said with a grin. "Fake bullet holes. I thought Alor would come apart at the seams when you saw him," he said glancing at Alor who was grinning at Raptor.

"That was a shocker, to see your little mech coming home from school with bullet holes in their chassis," Alor said with a chuckle. He looked at Raptor. "That's when I knew I had to up my game."

"Speaking of games, how about watching a few in my man cave?" Ironhide said with a grin. "We can't go to all of them."

"We can't?" Hard Drive asked with a grin.

Ironhide snorted. "No. But we can watch them at my hide out. We can order in pizza and beer, then watch games and put the helicopters and tanks together."

"Sounds like a deal," Raptor said as all of the adults in Ironhide's family stared at him with grins. He had immediately become Orion's age to them as he explained his plans. He had a way of transporting them all back with his enthusiasms.

"Done then," Ironhide said with a grin. Food came and they passed it around, then dug into it, cutting pancakes for the infants and handing condiments around the table.

"What's the sit-rep on Cybertron, or as some of us call it, Foofer?" Ratchet asked as Ravel cast him a gimlet optic.

"We have so much need it's scary but we're getting it there. Prime is going to call more city-formers. He has forty waiting to come, some of them with industrial specialties. We had the population count come in," Raptor said pausing as he remembered the numbers. "Let's eat first, then I'll tell you."

They paused to look at him, then nodded. "Sounds good to me," Ratchet said. "Sounds bleak."

"It is," Turbine said. "Prime wants a short meeting in about a joor to discuss this and get the information out to department heads. Even civilians will be there."

They nodded, then fed the infants as they ate themselves. Outside, the crowds went about their business as the day wore on. When they were finished, they walked to The Fortress and dropped the infants off at the newest child care facility, one that was in a newly created and staffed set of rooms in the first lower level for those called to work emergencies without time to go to the main care centers for those on call or duty at the Ops Center. They wandered into the conference room and sat waiting as the others ambled in as well. The room filled up with leadership including a dozen former Decepticons who were now general staff-military and necessary to the overview to come. Atlas and his staff were there also. When Prime and Prowl entered, they all sat and the doors closed.

"Good morning," Prime said. "Let me introduce new members of my military general staff for Cybertron. He did. All of the commandants of the garrisons that first stepped over, others like Jerze who joined recently as well as Lebus and Shackle were introduced and greeted. Then Prime turned to Prowl. "Prowl has general information about the population survey recently requested. Prowl?"

The winger who sat tensely nodded. "We had a fly over with a deep scan. During the Golden Age, our population stood at nearly 4 billion. That was the high figure for our on world population. We also had an uncounted number in the colonies and other worlds. For a planet five times larger than this one and four times larger than Earth, that may seem a low figure but poverty and the System of Exception acted as population control of our people.

"Right now, the on world population of Cybertron stands at just over 1 billion individuals." He paused a moment to allow that information to sink in. "We have made educated guesses about the situation and have reached the following conclusions which are subject to change when the information received changes.

"We believe that about a billion of our people exist in different places from the Diaspora, off world settlements and other situations. That may be a larger figure than reality allows but we are basing it on the numbers as they stood at the time. It certainly will change given that war did reach the colonies. We don't know how many are still fleeing Decepticon persecution but we are working on getting that stopped through Soundwave.

"As it stands, that leaves about two billion more or less unaccounted for, so we believe that can be viewed as casualties of war," he said quietly. He sat back without further comment.

No one spoke a moment, then Lauren glanced at Chrome. "I think we need a prayer."

No one disagreed as Chevron and the others stood. For a few moments they prayed a prayer for the dead, asking for the Matrix to take them in and not let them wander as ghosts. They asked for forgiveness for the folly of those who couldn't see the value of their lives enough to seek the peace, rather than war. They asked for forgiveness for all. Then they sat. It was silent a moment.

"We need to make sure that every spark that exists is found and returned to us. That every spark is cared for in their hurts and needs. This is our mission, to live two lives … one for ourselves and one for the dead," Optimus said quietly. "I had a vision during the Festival … the first one. I saw our people walk past me, literally every individual that had ever lived. They were silent as they walked past heading for no place in particular on land, then later they passed again. They looked at me with their optics and I watched them. The last time, they were marching into the sea and disappearing. I think they symbolized those lost. They were beseeching me to do something about those living."

"We will," Starscream said. "We have to stabilize Cybertron, then **really** look for the others. It will take time but we have alleviated a lot of the danger to what we seek to do. Soundwave? Where is he and what is he doing?"

"What he's told," Lebus said. "He has no other choice. The Matrix will silence him if he does anything less. He came with us the past two orns greeting garrisons that flipped and showing his subordination to the Prime's power."

"Good. It's good to see him lose one," Starscream said as everyone nodded.

"I am supposing you want an expanded settlement building plan here, Optimus," Jetta said. "We have opened up Seven Cities-South and are well into it. If worse comes to worse, what about the idea of seeking more city-formers to become housing areas?"

"That's a good second solution. However, they are finite in the numbers they can house. Metroplex as large as he is and the others only hold so many. We can ask for them as fall backs but we have to expedite numbers of housing starts here. What is the work force like and the specialists?"

"We have an almost unlimited number of workers and we are halfway through the two new industrial park city expansions. We have been working on them all along. That will double our output which is good. We are going to need it here as well as Cybertron until that situation is up and running. Forty more city-formers are on call. I am assuming you want them to come here for refit, upgrade and medical before going to Cybertron?" Jetta asked.

Prime nodded. "Yes." He glanced at Wheeljack and Perceptor. "What is the update on moving planets?"

"We are working out the bugs and will be moving an asteroid in the edge of the Oort Cloud when we try a dry run. The math is coming along. That is the biggest part. That and developing a unified field big enough to manage a huge planet like Cybertron and hold it together through a bridge. Or bridges. We're on it, Prime."

Optimus nodded. "I know. I am interested in the possibility of finding a star close enough to Earth to become its new home, rather than bringing it here. I am not sure with the physics that I possess that putting it here will be safe given human interests and the orbital situation of this solar system. The odd orbits of some of the planets farther out would make insertion difficult without the possibility of some orn having an orbital collision."

"It would require awesome calculations," Wheeljack nodded. "Do you want us to look for suitable stars in a certain radius from here?"

"Something very close by. No more than four light years. I want it close enough to feel like another planet in orbit of this sun," Prime replied.

Wheeljack nodded. "There are a number of really good candidates and some of them have interesting planets in orbit with them."

Prime nodded. "I would like to hear suggestions and the rest if you have them when you do."

Starscream glanced at him. "We are going to be sending out groups of Seekers to send messages farther out that those in hiding need to come in. We can then take them here for rehab and regrouping. I am not sure how many can't cross the frontier and the Rim or don't know they can now but we will find out."

Prime nodded. "Good. Get them all."

"Then we will move to emergency footing with our departments," Magnus said. "We will begin to coordinate colonial expansion around the master plans. I will message you when we have more information. All of the relevant departments are moving to the stand by planning and development for Cybertron that we began three years ago when it appeared that was the direction we were going. We will upgrade with new data as it comes in. The school outreach to Cybertron has begun and we are building relevant databases of workers, skilled and otherwise by coordinating with Lebus and Shackle through the Kaon HQ as they gather, organize and send data to us."

Prime nodded. "We have locked down Cybertron, getting oaths and agreements from every commander and supervising commander there. The Decepticons as a group no longer exist on the ground. They do exist in the general space around Cybertron, in the battle groups and other places where we have settlement. They will be our next project for pacification. We are also aware of pockets of resistance on the ground and are addressing them. There are also criminal elements that are very dangerous including the newest problem, mechs who have taken up the vacuum created by the removal as a threat of the Decepticon Justice Division."

"That group always has new members stepping in when they lose someone, taking their place and name. Only Tarn survived from the original group," Raptor said.

Wheeljack nodded. "That's true. We have sorta cracked the cloaking device detector that Hercy gave us. But it's still eluding full understanding. I hate alien tech. We have it priority one."

Prime nodded. "Prowl had an encounter with Tarn at the Kaon HQ. Tarn fully believes I'm dead and Prowl is in command. He left full of holes and I am waiting to see if he can replace the speech device that Tarn used which Prowl damaged in the fight that ensued. Right now, they are a big menace but then they were before the fight so nothing has really changed."

Prowl still looked pissed.

"So we have new data that means we have mountains to move even as we try and figure out how to move the actual mountains," Ratchet said. "I heard a disturbing bit of news from the humans when I came home last night. Colonel Leland Bishop was broken out of prison on Earth and is on the loose."

It was quiet a moment, then Prowl hissed with outrage. "Here we go again," he said.

No one argued with him.

-0-TBC 8-8-15 **edited 8-11-15**


	548. Chapter 548

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 548)

-0-At The Bookstore in The Mall of Metroplex

Breakfast had been hilarious with a load of **'SPLIFF!'** and **'PING PONG!'** as well as a judicious helping of **'Otis'**. Now they had detoured into The Bookstore in The Mall of Metroplex to download the latest edition of the nearly thirty daily newspapers and forty home grown magazines from around the colony and other things of interest. The kids were getting both educational and recreational reading items themselves.

Ratchet looked at the latest offering of Transformers ala human's view from a company on Earth called IDW and found it amusing as well as beautifully drawn. Sunspot and the little mechs, all six of them were getting their latest editions on. Ratchet grinned. "Does Uncle Starscream like the way he's portrayed in these books, Sunspot?" he asked.

"No." Sunspot was flipping through an Avengers book as well. "He doesn't think they portray him right."

"He would. I think I like these," Ratchet said holding up three of them. "Which ones do you need for your collection, infants?"

The group looked, then chose two. "I'll put them on our stack at the desk," Ratchet said as he turned to walk to the check out. He paused as he did, watching his ada looking through books. Ravel caught Ratchet. "Move along, Sonny. Christmas Surprise planning is going on here."

Ratchet grinned, then moved forward glancing down rows to note the activity. Ironhide and his family along with Prime holding Miracle were discussing plans for expanding their lockers to create a bigger room in which to make their kit aircraft. Alor's pantry was getting moved back and he was sure Alor didn't know. Glancing down the other row from the gaggle of chaos bringers and holy mechs, Ratchet watched as Alor and Miler poured over a book that was the history of Cybertronian football, a book that was currently on the Martian Best Seller list.

He walked forward, then paused. The infants, all of them that weren't being held were pulling book after book off the shelves. Sighing, he paused long enough to straighten things out, call for reinforcements and frown at everyone before continuing. He paused again.

Docker was going through educational books for the classes they would start after the weekend. She obviously was working off a list to get the supplemental things they would need to do their job educationally to the level they would all be dedicated toward reaching. He watched her with almost too much happiness, then continued onward. Glancing this way and that, he noted the rest of his family and Prime's going through the books almost reverently as they found ones they liked and put others back on the shelves carefully. He grinned as he reached the desk. "Can I put these here for now?"

The clerk nodded. "Sure, Ratchet."

"Do you have complete sets of the IDW works on us?" Ratchet asked.

"We do. We have them boxed. Some come in for complete sets," the clerk said nodding toward the huge warehouse behind him.

"Great. I would like an entire set sent to Starscream at his home in Aerie Hill please," Ratchet said with a smile.

"No problem," he said. "What's the address?"

"Starscream of Vos, Apartment 10, 147-B Upper Deck, Building One, Aerie Hill, Primal Colony of Mars."

"What is the postal code?" the clerk asked as he took the data down.

"147-B-2000."

"Who should I say sent it, Ratchet?" the clerk asked.

"Tell him its a secret admirer," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

The clerk snickered, then entered the data. "You're a hoot, Ratchet."

"Thank you, Burnee. I try," Ratchet said as he received the receipt internally. "I'll be back with more."

"Good," Burnee said with a grin.

Ratchet ambled back, pausing by this and that thing until he found a book he would need for later. It was a book on adapting cakes in magazines on Earth like Martha Stewart Living and making them at home. "This is a must have," he said staring around. Running back, he got it and stuck it in his hold.

When everyone was ready and checked out, they stuffed Alor and Ratchet's holds, then the pair hoofed it for the tower to dump them on the table in Ratchet's house. Hoofing it back, they made their way with the family toward the stadium where a miracle was happening in the wide and deep 'parking lot' open space in front of both of them.

Tailgating had arrived on Mars.

Ultra Magnus style.

-0-Pausing before the magnificence that was tailgating at the ball park Ultra Magnus style

There were thousands of individuals in lines in front of any number of food carts and trucks waiting for everything from Cybertronian style snacks to human. Along one wall, a huge tanker style truck was parked with a long row of folding tables in front. It was dispensing beer. All was neat and orderly. Mostly.

"I think I'm in the Matrix," Ratchet said as he stood next to Prowl who was holding Prima. He was in a Seeker bag with a bunny hat on his adorable little head. The ears flopped around as Prowl moved.

"I think so. I think I need a beer. It's been that kind of decaorn," Prowl said as he glanced at the others. Ironhide was leading the way with most of the family following in his wake as he led them to 'Nirvana' … that is, baked 'potatoes' with 'everything on them'. Prowl grinned. "Potatoes, a warrior's food or so I am told."

"That's my mech," Ratchet said with a grin. "Ironhide, a meat and potatoes … and gravy and buns with melted butter … and corn on the cob kinda guy. He likes that too," Ratchet said as he followed Prowl through the crowd.

A mech walking by with a platter of huge cups of beer stopped before them. He smiled. "Have a beer, Commander?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Prowl said taking one, then handing it to Ratchet. He took another. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the cheerful mech said, the son of the brew meister who was showcasing their ware this game. He moved onward.

"Let's go find everyone," Ratchet said as he led the way toward a truck with a big hot looking 'smothered' potato on a sign over it. "There they are."

Ironhide was ordering his potato which had a bit of everything. It was smothered in cheese, onions of the green diced variety, some sort of meat product shaved, a pat of butter and some kind of sour cream element covered with 'bacon bits'. He took it like he was being handed a medal from Primus. Savoring it, he turned to the others with a grin. "This I will defend," he said to guffaws and 'get out of the way, youngling'. He walked to a table where flatware could be had, then drew a fork.

"That looks unholy," Ratchet said as he paused beside the behemoth with the grin.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Old Mech. This is a gift from the Pantheon. The only thing that would make this better is corn and dinner rolls put on top."

"Maybe but I refuse to watch you eat it," Prowl said with a grin. The beer was flawless, a Praxian regional blend so he was winding down from tension at mach speed. "I think you need a beer." He stared at his glass. "I think I do too." He turned and flagged down a little femme carrying a huge tray of brews. Putting his glass down, he grinned. "My friend here," he said turning toward Ironhide, "needs a brew with his potato."

She smiled. "Here you go," she said holding out her tray.

Ratchet took Ironhide's brew, then watched as Prowl got another. He grinned. He knew he had to stay at least reasonably sober because Granny Pants was going to tie one on from all the signals.

"Thank you," Prowl said with a grin. He turned to Ratchet and Ironhide, then saluted them. He took a big sip, then closed his optics. "Praxian beer … nothing better."

Ratchet and Ironhide glanced at each other, then grinned. "You better stay sober, old mech," Ironhide said with a grin.

The others joined them with their potatoes, pronounced them nectar of the gods, then got a beer to wash it down. Infants danced both inside and outside of holds, Wreckers compared the finer points of stuffed potatoes against cheese fries and all was well in their world. The carnival around them, happy mechs and femmes eating good hearty food, ice cream and drinking beer while chatting together in the thousands was a remarkable way to celebrate not only football but the return to the fold of the entire planet of Cybertron.

-0-Around the mob

Jerze stood in the mix of all manner of Cybertronians including several obvious Decepticons now brand wearing Autobrands and marveled. The infants wanted something to eat so they visited here and there until they found something called 'corn dogs'. They were perfect for the infants and she liked them too. Her relief was almost overwhelmed by her sense of guilt that the others on Cybertron weren't here too. She was aware that the games would be broadcast and that tons and tons of celebratory Cybertronian food and drink would be brought in for that few hours of grace.

She saw through the crowd Lebus and Shackle talking to what had to be Elite Household Guards from the Primal Residence in Iacon. They appeared to be old friends catching up with their families around them on the tidings of generations of separation. She saw elders fussing over infants, what had to be courting couples standing together with friends, all of whom waited for the gates to open. When they did, she would enter and be a part of a crowd at an event she never could see before. She would attend her very first Cybertronian Adult League football game.

It was overwhelming.

Around the area thousands of individuals who had been stranded on ships for what seemed like eons prepared to see their first ball game as well. It was part of their life now as a resident of the colony and anyone and everyone could participate. Prime had rescued them and they were here, all of them freshly deposited in their spectacular homes as Little Iacon at last was taken down for transport to Cybertron. All of it, from the high caste style homes, food, opportunity, safety and freedom was something that no one else anywhere else including Megatron would ever be able to overtake. They had come back to the Prime who had prevailed. The relics and the Pantheon had spoken. Prime was The One Who Comes.

Some who saw him in the crowd acknowledged him with a bow or a nod held for a few seconds. A few walked to him to thank him for rescue and opportunity. Some merely walked to him, touching him, then bowing. They walked back happily, their belief that touching a Prime was good luck stoked.

Around the square The People mingled, ate, drank and talked. Flags flew in the light breeze, flags of their old home world, new home world and the city-states left behind. Over the massive gates leading into the arenas, flags for each team flew on tall flag poles. The feeling was electric and the sense of belonging and happiness long overdue to those who had suffered so much, so long.

The sound of doors opening, being slid back to allow entrance caught them all, then those closest began to move toward them. Dropping things into the rows of bins nearby, they entered and walked inside, heading for the seating that was first come, first serve but for the Primal Box. Heading with them were Thunderblast and her crowd, some of them highly stoked to watch the game.

Behind them followed thousands of spectators heading for a stadium that had been remodeled to hold nearly 285,000 individuals. It had hit maximum participation and every seat was a great seat with optics like theirs. Two other arenas were filling up too, the tailgating suggested once upon a time by Ratchet going great guns there too. Huge screens outside the arenas would entertain the overflow as others watched at home or elsewhere.

Soon Prime would watch his family go, then walk to the entryway of the corridor that led out onto the field to wait to be played to his seat. He knew that on the ground at Cybertron everyone would see him. It was part of the plan to help them have confidence. But no one else would be able to do so because every transmission off world was clamped down and edited for any other direction it would go.

Tarn would not know that Prime still lived. It would remain that way for the near future.

-0-TBC 8-9-15 ** edited 8-11-15**


	549. Chapter 549

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 549)

-0-At the ball game

They stood or sat in their box as the stadium filled up. In a corridor nearby Alor and Prime waited to begin. Springer, Kup, Drift and the others were around the stadium as the security net came together. The sound of voices, the waving of team banners and gear, the images on the jumbotron were exciting. The game before them was Kaon's Kavaliers v Vos's Avengers. It would be a defensive game with two teams that had a lot of pride. Kaon was undefeated and Vos was vying for a wild card placement for the finals.

Raptor and Hard Drive stood on either side of Ironhide and marveled. Turbine and Delphi were chatting with Flint and Alor who held Praxus. He was smiling brilliantly and playing peek a boo with Sunspot who was standing on a bench behind Alor. It was a dazzling sight to see. In the locker rooms below, the teams had gathered preparing to come out and settle once and for all whether Vos had a snowball's chance in the Pit to be in the playoffs.

Bluestreak joined them with the infants which were distributed among everyone. "This is going to be fun. The humans are coming."

Everyone looked down the row as a wave of humans drove in and made their way to their viewing spot. They piled out and ran for their places, the mid field line for the game. As they did Raptor and Ironhide walked past with Spot and Sunspot headed for the locker room and the Kaon team.

The sound was amazing as the jumbotron played images of the crowd. Jazz and Blaster sat in the box with Revet on the boards doing the pre-game with Earth. "Its a cold day today on Mars, about -110 F. There is very little wind and the air quality is good. Looks like a good day for a tough game."

"Jazz, what is the word for a game on Earth? This is Troy from San Francisco at KGO-TV."

"It's in the works, Troy. The problem is having a field long enough for our game and getting enough insurance to hold it," Jazz said with a chuckle.

The chat continued, then the sound of roaring crowds indicated that Alor was walking out to play Prime into his seat. "Gotta motor," Jazz said as Blaster nodded. "Show time."

Revet cut the link to Earth as everyone in the studios began to rise. The anthem rose into the air as the combined voices of tens of thousands of individuals sang the words. Prime appeared, then paused as an almost animalistic roar rose upward. He stood a moment, then walked onward climbing the stairs before walking to the box where he turned to the crowds. He nodded, then picked up Sojourner who was standing in her little carrier with a big smile and a daffodil hat. The roar rose again, then the music was over as Alor walked off followed by her keyboard and crew.

The game was on.

-0-Getting ready to show their quality

They lined up, Sunspot at the end in his team finery holding the leashes to Bob and Dawg. Spot stood beside him without one because that was who he was. Responsible. Dawg was Dawg and waddled to up to go. When the door opened Sunstreaker led the way as captain carrying the banner as everyone followed.

In the corridor Vos was waiting. They began to trade slag, then someone saw Sunspot watching them. Nudges and head nods took care of the slag and it was silent before the announcement for Vos to come out. They did and the roar was amazing. Into the field they walked, planted their banner and bowed to Prime. Then they did their war dance, shouting to the sky before coming to a stop to the approval of everyone on three worlds.

Then Kaon was called. When Sunstreaker stepped out the place blew up. On two worlds, one of the two most famous footballers got the call of the wild from the crowds. In bars and homes, restaurants and other public places on Earth, voices went up. They walked out, Sideswipe and Sunspot bringing up the rear. They planted their banner then waited until Sunspot walked past to stand by it with three … uh mascots. Then they bowed to Prime and did their war dance. It was swallowed up in the cheering, then all died down again.

The refs called the captains, the toss was made and Kaon won the first round. The game was on.

The teams left the field for the sidelines, then turned to watch the Kaon offense and the Vos defense walk onto the field. They stood a moment, then took their spots, all of them beautiful and humongously huge. The ball was tossed to Kaon and the game was on. It flew here and there as they plowed up field, then a mech was slammed out of bounds and the ins went to Kaon.

Sideswipe took the ball, then looked for an opening. Vos who had no more idea of containing the twins than anyone else towered over him reaching to block. Behind and between them were those on their peds seeking to grab. Sideswipe grinned, then lobbed the ball over the heads of the Vos towers so that Huge-E could catch it.

He smiled happily, then turned on his fat little baby legs to 'run' toward the goal for a score. Mechs on the ground grabbed onto him and he shook them off like drops of water. Towers hopped down and ran for him only to be blocked by Kaon's fast backs. Onward they went with Kaon players around Huge-E until they reached the goalie.

"You're not scoring on me, Huge-E!" the goalie bellowed as he and two defensive backs maneuvered to cover them.

Huge-E grinned, the slapped the two backs away like he was swatting flies. They flew both directions, then Huge-E ran forward. Chest bumping the goalie into the end zone, he pulled the hoop forward and dropped the ball threw. The goal post when released flopped back and forth until it stopped. By then, Huge-E was surrounded by Kaon players who were slapping him on his big behind and crowing. You know, the usual thing ball players do which has nothing to do with gender orientation.

*cough*

They turned to walk back passing Vos players who congratulated them on their skill and ability …

"**FRAG YOU, FAT AFT!"**

"**GET A GOOD LOOK AT THAT ONE! IT'S THE LAST ONE YOU GET IN THIS GAME!"**

Words of endearment from one good sport to another.

-0-Up in the stands

"This is fragged."

"We know, Starscream."

"I think something has to be done. I don't want another year without a trophy chance."

"We know, Starscream."

"This is fragged," Starscream said as he sat steaming.

Thundercracker and Skywarp sat holding infants with big grins. Games were hilarious when Vos was losing. Since they both loved other teams they **could** be amused. Starscream would be fragged off for a while.

-0-On the sideline

They walked to the bench and sat with Sunspot standing between them, his arms around their shoulders. It was a very cute shot for the cameras, a tiny Seeker standing between two big mechs like the twins as they pointed out things to him. The camera wandered the arena as the defense went out to 'keep it real'.

They would.

-0-Around the arena

"So far, so good."

"I agree."

Pause.

"What do you think about doing this horseback?"

"I like it. Wanna try it?" Kup glanced at Hercy who was leaning against the corridor wall as they watched the game as 'honorary security'.

"I think it might be fun," Hercy said as he watched Vos get manhandled right and left by a fired up Kaon. "They look like fun."

"They're good with the little kids that need them. Ironhide's younglings are getting pretty good at riding I hear. There's talk of a junior rodeo," Kup said as he bit down on his cygar.

"What's a junior rodeo?" Hercy asked.

"Don't ask me."

They stood together bantering with Wreckers around them including young soldiers like Lon and Smokey. Hot Rod drew duty on the other side so 'you two don't go 'facing in a locker room when there's a riot going on'. The guff they got from the others was instructive.

Down the row were a number of newcomers from Cybertron, their ticket to come to Mars being their relationships with the former Decepticon leadership who had come over. They sat with dazzled expressions considering this was their first entrance into a stadium to see an actual game in progress. It was unheard of before Megatron and absolutely astonishing after. They had eaten the tastiest food in the front courtyard like everyone else who belonged here and had beer that was high caste in quality.

Now after all the hell of Cybertron, after all the deprivation and hardship, they were in a new world enjoying a life only once possible in dreams. They were also for Vos. Kaon had too many bad associations for them. Holding their infants, sitting together with their former enemy all around them, they never felt so much at home anywhere else.

-0-At the quarter field line nearing to the Vos goal

The defense stood together watching Vos huddle.

"What do you think we should do about this? The fraggers are just about ready to score on us," Tytus said. He was a huge hulking new addition this year for the team defense.

"I say we put them into the stands," Moleus said with a nod. He was the veteran center of the defensive line.

"Good." -all of Kaon's defense

"**HUT, FRAGGERS!"** -Vos hut hutting and walking back.

The teams lined up, each eyeballing the other with extreme malice. Vos needed a win to make the wild card stage of play. Without it, they would not make it past this game on the route to a playoff berth. All they would be able to do was frag up someone elses opportunity.

"We're going to frag you up, slaggers." -Vos

"Frag you, fraggers." -Kaon

The center put the ball into the wing's servos and the clash of team lines could be heard in the thin atmosphere.

The wing was slagged by two Kaonians and they began to catapult out of the field into the sidelines. As they did, the Vos team on the bench slagged both Kaonians who flew upward into the air, over the wall of the stands and into the spectators.

"Oh frag," Ratchet said as he watched the two fly by, then land on the fans. They were one section down from Prime who was grinning himself as he watched. Everyone in the stadium watched as the two disappeared into the mass of churning mechs and femmes, some of whom were hovering over the elders and infants in their midst.

Everyone on all sides of the affected area leaned in to watch as the two mechs were 'helped' back onto their peds. They both stood up in the mass, staring with irate irateness at the mob around them. Half of them were for Vos, a quarter were for other teams, three quarters of them were for Kaon, five sixteenth of them were indifferent because they hadn't chosen a team yet because they were new and needed time to figure things out, eight twelfths were hoping for anyone but both of them to win, one half of them worked at the same place so they were just a little bit peeved that they would have no one new to tell this story to, thirteen of them were medical data techs who wouldn't know a football from a hole in the ground but had fantasy teams anyway, sixteen seventeenths were priests who were enjoying themselves more than was decent, twenty-one were pacifists who actually secretly getting off on the fracas and Ultra Magnus.

It was epic.

Then the mechs were hauled under once more.

-0-TBC 8-9-15 **edited 8-11-15**


	550. Chapter 550

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 550)

NOTE: (It pays to have the team list when you start a football game. With 12 teams, things get out of hand. :D Thank you for spotting Praxus Science instead of Kaon. Readers are the best. Its fixed.)

-0-Kaon v Vos

Then the players were hauled under once more.

"Look at that," Ratchet said as a helm popped up, then went under again. "I don't think that Kaon is having a good orn."

"Do you think?" Prowl said with a giant smile. As he did, Prima who was in his arms smiled brilliantly too. It was caught on the jumbotron and the entire arena paused a moment from their blood lust over the ruckus in the stands to have an awww moment.

They sprinted across the field, Drift, Springer and Smokey. Hercy and Kup ambled over getting loud cheers and claps as they did. By the time that the first three reached the fracas it was going full time. Several Vos players had come over to 'help' and were actually punching the Kavaliers in the face plates. Gripping them by the peds, Springer and Drift yanked the 'helpful' Vosnians out and they flew over head landing on their benches with a crash. Springer sprung up into the mess and began to carefully extract the two Kavaliers from the tangle of arms and legs that constituted 472% of the section as formulated at the end of chapter 549 of this story.

*cough*

Ultra Magnus with a hysterically laughing Arcee stood up and fired off a round. Everyone froze, then stared upward at the biggest mech most of them had ever seen close up short of a Primal frame. Where the round went no one would know but a maintenance team tending one of Teletraan's satellites in orbit managing air traffic would report a slight nick in one of its panels.

The Kaon players scrambled out as Springer gave the word like a gent:** "SIT DOWN! SHUT THE FRAG UP OR I WILL BRIG YOUR SORRY AFTS!"**

Wrong tack.

A mini-con with a large number of tattoos, most of them for professional fighting back in the orn stood up and glared at Springer. "What do you mean, fat aft? We didn't do anything."

"You hindered players from re-entering the game," Springer said equally hotly. "You know the new league rules. No hindering players who fall on ya."

"**FRAG THAT! THEY FELL ON US! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH PAY BACK STEP DOWN THERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO WAS LEAGUE CHAMPION TEN YEARS IN A ROW!"**

"**YOU TELL HIM, BURLEE!**" -another tiny gnarly tough customer

"**SIT DOWN, YOU MECHANISMS!"** -Leader 1, a futile lone voice of reason in an entire section beginning to get pissed

"**I ADMIRE THE SLAG OUTTA YA, LEA, BUT NO BIG BARREL TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"** Burlee said before stepping up on the bench in front of him to launch himself at Springer. He flew hard and fast, then gripped Springer's face like a leach creature from an acid monster nightmare. Given that Springer had been there to actually see them in situ, he jumped backward in surprise and landed on his aft. Standing up, staggering around with a mini-con plastered to his face, he swung right and left as he floundered.

Drift staring at him aghast turned in time to get buried by a passel of mini-cons, all of them jumping like march hares to land on him. Down **he** went.

Smokey who turned to pull them off Drift had several land on his back, one of them gripping his face to the point where he couldn't see anything. Staggering forward, he got one to the chin from Springer who was swinging wildly in his momentous momentum. Smokey staggered the other way groggily.

Hercy and Kup who were making their stately way across the field paused in surprise. "Frag. That looks like one of those face huggers on Springer. What the frag is wrong with mini-cons?" Kup asked.

"Nothing a good slagging won't fix," Hercy said. They both continued walking forward at their leisurely pace. As they did an irate Maxi jumped off the side of the stadium wall where she sat in a section with other femmes from her circle with their bonds and kids, transformed into a little moped and pop wheelied toward Her Boys to help them.

It hit the fan now.

-0-In the Primal Box

"Maxi is one spunky little thing. She's smaller than the mini-cons." -Ratchet

"Who is that little femme?" -Turbine

"The Day and Night Watch den mother." -Ratchet

-0-The twins

"This is fragged." -Sunstreaker

"I think its hilarious. Do you think we should help them? They're our brothers after all." -Sideswipe with a big grin

"Sunstreaker? Is Springer and Drift going to get hurt? I can **help** them." -Sunspot watching the fracas uneasily

Both big bots looked down, then grinned. "That's what they get paid to do, Sunspot. They're going to be okay."

The little Seeker looked up from his perch on the Kaon bench. "I can **help** them."

"We know. If they signal us, we'll let you go." -Sideswipe grinning.

Sunspot stared at Drift getting the short end of the stick as Maxi transformed, flew through the air and gripped the mech gripping Springer's face. That is when Sunny took off, jumped down, transformed into a tiny simplified format of a tiny fighter plane, then blasted off. Sort of. He bounced on the ground, then lifted up. Every optic in the stadium, the studio, the colony, the forward and deep space bases, Gliese 581, Cybertron and Earth paused to watch it. A shiny little white and yellow jet flew wobbly across the field, then landed bumpily. Transforming, a tiny Seeker stood up looking at the fighting. Behind him running swiftly, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed a maddened Spot.

Springer who managed to pry Burlee off his face paused with surprise as he saw Sunspot looking up at him with great anxiety. "Sunspo-" was all he could say before Burlee who he held in his servos like a baby punched his face. His helm snapped and so did he. He fell backward gripping Burlee who fell and rolled toward Sunspot. When he stopped he stood staring at Sunspot for a moment. It was long enough for Sunspot to frill up, stomp his peds and light into the mini-con. He gripped him by the leg and held on. Burlee who was looking down with surprise tried to shake him off but Sunspot held on tightly. A roar of diabolical volume went up as the stadium stood up to cheer on the plucky little baby. As they did Maxi turned and leaped on Burlee. Gripping him around the neck with her arms she held on as he tried to shake her off too. By then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had arrived.

Shocked into silence for a moment, the entire Ratchet/Ironhide family on both sides bunched up as they turned to run for the stairs. Bumping and clawing at each other, they clogged up the path to the ground. Turning to step on the bench in front of him, Ironhide leaped as high as he could, then flipped over to gather momentum. He landed on the sidelines with a huge thud, then turned to run toward the fracas and his little mech.

Sit-Rep thus far: Fracas

Drift: Still was sitting on the ground while mini-cons with skills were beating the slag out of him, sort of resembling someone being stung to death by a hive of bees.

Springer: Staggered but reviving. Pauses to assess how to save his little brother and right servo-'work wife', Maxi from the dance of doom being delivered to Burlee.

Ironhide: Thundering up the sideline, Vos players pull back as he comes on hard.

Hercy and Kup: Reach sidelines and watch. Smokey who was already there stands transfixed by the chaos, idiocy and all around humor of the moment. He turns to Kup and Hercy. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Hercy said. "Sunspot's got it in servo." All turn to the little mech to watch him carefully, ready to leap in if needed.

Sunspot: Standing on Burlee's ped, he hangs on for dear life as Burlee, ten times world champion boxer in the mini-con class for Cybertron grapples with Maxi and tries to shake him loose as well.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: Both arrive, assess immediately, then peel both Maxi and Sunspot off Burlee.

Burlee: Stands a moment, then turns to everyone. **"FRAG YOU! COME AND GET SOME!"**

No one did.

At that moment the stadium security leap into the air like eagles onto a pod of demented Pomeranian dogs descending onto Burlee's little butt and the other two being clanged together like cymbals by an irate Drift. All get carted off as the rest in the stands sit down and pretend to be law abiding and sober. Fraggers. The officials standing nearby tapping their peds irritatedly blow their whistles and one of them even honks his horn. Everyone turns to them.

"Are you ladies finished?" -Head Official

Laughter fills the arena as security storms back across the field followed by a leisurely Hercy, attentive Kup, worshipful Smokey and twins with an emotional Seeker infant and bouncy dog bringing up the rear. They reach the sideline, then the game resumes. Sunstreaker turned to Sunspot. "You should never do that, Sunny. You could get hurt. Those slaggers were pretty wasted."

"I didn't want Drift to get hurt and that one was hurting Springer. I flew over and tried to help them.** I DON'T WANT THEM HURT!** **THEY'RE MY BROTHERS!"** Sunspot said with emotional optics.

"You were brave, I will hand it to you and you flew like a pro," Sideswipe said picking the infant up as Spot sat at his peds staring upward.

**"I TRY TO BE! I WILL DO THIS FOR ALL OF YOU!"** Sunspot said as his emotions got higher.

Ironhide who continued around the arena on the sidelines because he hadn't reached the fracas in time called to the three off the sidelines. "Let me see him."

Sideswipe carried Sunspot to Ironhide who took the infant. Sunspot wrapped his arms around Ironhide's neck and sighed. "Atar."

"Son, you did a brave thing but you can't do it again. Those were grown up mechs and they could have hurt you. They wouldn't have wanted to do it but it could have happened." Ironhide rubbed the infants back as he stood swaying slightly. Spot stared upward. "We promised you that we would protect and care for you. All you had to do is be a child. Do you remember?"

Sunspot nodded.

"Then do that. Your brothers are Wreckers," Ironhide said. "You know what they are and what they can do, right?"

Sunspot stared at Ironhide a moment. "Wreck 'n rule?" he asked grinning slightly.

"That's right," Ironhide said grinning back. "Do you want to come sit with us?"

"I **have** to help the team, Atar," Sunspot said.

Ironhide put him down, then patted Spot. "Don't do that again, infant. You're stealing your brothers' job."

Sunspot nodded, then looked at the field just as Sideswipe whizzed past with the ball. **"THEY HAVE THE BALL AGAIN!"**

"You better get over there and be a good luck charm, Sunspot," Ironhide said with a grin.

Sunspot looked at Ironhide, then smiled with the warmth of the sun. He turned and ran back stepping up onto the bench in time to see Sideswipe pass the ball and Sunstreaker score. Kaon 2, Vos 0. It would stay that way until half time.

-0-Back in the stands

"You looked good on the jumbotron, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin as Ironhide slid in to stand by him. His own family was grinning at him as they nodded.

He grinned back. "Looked good did I?"

"Better than poor Springer and Drift. Expect that replay at half time," Ratchet said as Ironhide laughed aloud.

It played during half time to the pleasure of four worlds, forward bases, research stations, a passing freighter who got the game just because the signal drift passed them as they passed it. And Primus. He got the game too. They say you can still hear His laughter if you bend your radio antennas just so.

-0-TBC 8-10-15 **edited 8-13-15**


	551. Chapter 551

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 551)

-0-In a locker room

"Your brothers are sad sacks," Huge-E said with a huge smile. "That is, the ones on security. This little mech," he said taking a towel, "is one brave little bit."

Sunspot looked at Huge-E who he loved and smiled. "I would help my brothers."

"We see that, infant," Bracket said gently. "But this game will get you hurt. Wait until you're bigger."

"My atar said I have to but I want to help my brothers," Sunspot said.

"You do. You're our lucky charm," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"**I TRY!"** Sunspot said as he handed someone else a towel.

"We're undefeated so you must be," Rad-R said with a slight grin.

Sunspot smiled at him. "**DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?!"** he asked in his intense happiness to be a 'coach' of the team.

"I think I'm good, Sunny," Rad-R said with a grin.

"Okay," Sunspot said as he hurried into the towel and supply room with dirty ones in his servos.

:Will wonders never cease: -Sideswipe

:I hear ya: Sunstreaker

-0-In the stands

"That was spark rendering," Rainmaker said as he settled back to wait for the game to resume. "That infant crushes my spark sometimes."

Warlord, Rainmaker's son and personal mentor to Sunspot nodded. "We must teach him discretion about such things. I don't think that mini-con understood how close to obliteration he came. Did you see Starscream?" he asked his genitors with a grin.

-0-At the door to the locker room

A rap on the door could be heard, then Starscream entered. He stood silently a moment looking around the room of surprised ball players, then Sunspot walked out of the supply room to rejoin the team. He paused. **"UNCLE STARSCREAM!"** He ran to Starscream who scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

Turning to stand away from the crowd, the two talked in a dialect of their speech that only Seekers knew, one of the two Sunspot was learning in his speech lessons at the Seeker Academy as part of his cultural immersion and retrieval. They talked together, then hugged. Starscream put the infant down, then walked out of the locker room. Sunspot turned, then smiled at the team. "Uncle Starscream told me not to do that again. He told me he was proud of me but worried."

"For once Starscream is right about something," Bracket said with a grin.

Sunspot considered the remark, then grinned. "You're so funny." He then ran to continue his chores.

Walking back to his seat, Starscream considered that he had nearly climbed over the helm of the group in front of him when the baby ran out and transformed. Torn between admiration for the infant, his improved skills and deep personal horror, he had made his way to the locker room where the dreaded twins were recuperating along with the others. Ignoring them, he made his point, then left. The scene was played and replayed over the jumbotron and by the third viewing, his disquiet over Sunspot's boldness had settled. All around the stadium and everywhere else, Seekers were critiquing and admiring the plucky little Seeker. Almost all of them would be** ASTOUNDED** that an infant could do that. It would only be later on the message forums that they would find out about infant soldiers. They would all come to the same conclusion. Megatron had to die.

-0-Third time the security fumble was shown on the jumbotron

"You know … this isn't doing any wonders for my confidence," Springer said as he leaned against a corridor tunnel watching the crowd chat and laugh … mostly at him and Drift as the clock counted down the minutes until show time.

"No. We don't exactly come off good," Drift said with a chuckle. "Maxi does though. That little femme is amazing."

"She is," Springer said with a grin. "It was gratifying to know that in my hour of need Hercy and Kup were moseying over at the pace of a snail."

"They were. I would fire them," Drift said with a smirk. "Slaggers."

"Hercy might kick me again." Springer glanced up at the clock. The teams were coming again. "I forgot my horse."

Drift blinked, then glanced at him. "I did too."

"Next time," Springer said as the teams came back onto the field. "Next time I'm going to have my horse kick them into the stratosphere."

"Sounds good to me," Drift replied before the roar of the crowd deafened him.

-0-At the line

The bolstered defense of Kaon faced the enraged offense of Vos. They glared at each other, then the ball was put into play. A clash heard round the world blammed into being as the lines came together to claw, punch, jab and otherwise show intense sportsmanship in their struggle to steal/advance the ball. A wing was running along the line trying to get around the clash when he was tackled out of bounds. He careened off with the defensive end and the two slammed into the wall.

The entire front row of that section stood up and looked down as the birdies sang for two mechs with their bells rung. A call for medics brought First Aid who had the duty at this game. He knelt, did everything except chew their food for them and rose. "They're going to be okay. They need to sit out for a moment though to reboot some things."

They stood up and swayed a moment. "I don't need to sit out," the defensive back said. "Vos needs me."

"You're Kaon," First Aid said helpfully.

"I am?" the back said. The wing would have spoken but his screws were still loose. They were both helped to their side of the field where they sat until they could remember their names.

"**PLAY BALL!"** the umpire said as he tossed the ball to a Vos wing.

He looked around swiftly seeking an opening and found it. The ball made it to a wing who turned and ran swiftly toward Bracket. Dubbed one of the 'Terrible Triad of Kaon' or as supporters said, 'the slagging brick wall', Bracket set to disallow a goal. The other two of 'The Terrible Three', Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were yelling at Bracket from their bench as a tense silent Sunspot stood between them.

The wing ran, then spun and threw backwards. The ball was passed around so fast it was hard to follow as the team churned through a drill that kept cameras and producers of broadcasts hopping. Bracket followed the feet of the players knowing at some point someone would pause to set for a shot. When they did, he would be ready. Someone finally paused, then threw the ball for the goal. It was a close shot, the hardest to block. Bracket jumped, his hands went up and the ball was deflected.

Starscream had to be restrained from coming over the wall.

In other places Seekers howled at the moon, Kaon fans howled at each other and Prime grinned. He was supposed to be neutral. He was supposed to 'have no dog in this fight' but he was laughing inside. Prowl might have to live with the idea that the trophy currently gracing the mantel of their big fireplace 'because a trophy like that salutes all of us and who better to shepherd it than the Prime … in his house … you see. Right?'

He suppressed a snicker, then hazarded a glance. It was to the Praxian team's benefit that Vos stumble but still it was fun to watch the life and death intensity of Prowl's angst play across his handsome face. Sometimes it was good to be Prime.

"Looks like the twins will have a win here," Hard Drive said as he stood next to Raptor. "Ironhide has a party planned in the playpen after this. We **are** going, right?"

"Unless things change, yes," Raptor said with a grin. "This is a good orn."

"It is," Delphi said as he held Hero. She was smiling brilliantly as she sat in her onesie and flower hat with her great and great great grandparents. She didn't know what that meant but it was okay with her.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Rad-R walked out onto the field to take the ball along with the rest of the offense. They were playing the newbies to give them more experience and to try some of the new plays they had devised. Given their speed and the consistency with which they followed the play during practices the first string were going to try some of the new kids. They got set, the ball was thrown and it was on.

Rad-R got the ball and began to run the play. As he did three big Vosnian linemen grabbed him and the scrum was on. More Kaon mechs including Sunstreaker grabbed on and they jockeyed all over the mid zone. One of them punched Rad-R's face. He glared at the big mech. "Fragger."

"Frag you, punk," the big Vos mech said as he poured on the steam.

"Frag **you**, low caste." Rad-R said it and even as it left his mouth he regretted it. Vos leaned into it and they all went out of bounds. He was the ball carrier and would toss in but he was hauled off to one side by Sunstreaker. He looked at Rad-R with fury. "Don't bring that slag into the game. Don't give them more of a reason to part you out, slagger. Understand?"

Rad-R who felt unaccustomed turmoil inside nodded. "Sorry."

"They have enough reason to beat our afts. Don't give them more," Sideswipe said with a tight expression on his face. "Let's go. Run play 4-B?" he asked glancing at Sunstreaker who nodded. "Let's go."

Rad-R who had the ball hesitated a moment, then followed. Towers were up and players were waiting, some of them with furious expressions on their faces. They were waiting for him to come over the sideline. He watched and when Sideswipe passed by the fourth time he threw the ball hard. They were off. He would spend the rest of the game getting extra abuse for his remark which spread through the Vos team like wildfire. He would also get extra protection from the twins because of it.

-0-Bron-E

She sat in the stands with her brother, Riff, Joon and Vinn, their family and friends from the Circle. Nearby in his own area Heatout and his family watched with Dai Atlas and Star Saber. They were in from Cybertron for the day and a reception at the big event room would follow to be attended by hundreds of Circle and Knights, Wreckers from back in the orn and those who wanted to see greatness and history before them.

She watched her brother play and felt great. She would go to Riff's game with Rad-R when Praxus played the next day. It wasn't looking good for him to make the playoffs and the championship but Rad-R's team was the favorite to go all the way. It was thrilling. Even though she had her own apartment, the two came over for dinner or to study there. They had actually become closer since they arrived and all of them had things to do to occupy their time and advance their prospects for the future.

Their genitors were a big mess, one that didn't seem to have an easy fix. So they took it one orn at a time, meeting for breakfast every morning at a small cafe in Terra near her apartment. They would eat, laugh, discuss things, compare notes, sometimes bring new friends, make plans and enjoy themselves. As much as they missed their friends and family the new path was going down a road that they would not have traveled without events falling out the way they did.

She watched her brother run very fast, the twins blocking others, then shoot. The ball went up, her servos gripped into fists, then it went through the hoop. She felt her spark flutter, then she stood up on her peds and screamed like everyone else in the stadium.

-0-TBC 8-11-15** edited 8-13-15**

NOTES:

I have ventured into Age of Extinction missing the icky parts like melting down Ratchet's head and the incredible spectacle of him begging for his life. WTF? There are a couple of things I actually pause to rerun. Here they are:

First, Drift's face. There is something strangely mesmerizing about his face. Its so open and bright, his optics so piercing and among all of them, I think its about the most human appearing. it expresses awe and wonderment in a way that is strangely beautiful to me. :D I find myself searching for him in the scenes so I can watch him and his really oddly beautiful face. His crack about expecting a giant car when Grimlock transforms cracks me up.

Secondly, the scene where Prime goes to the sword stand and says 'recognize, a knight'. **TINGLES!** Even a pot hole like Bey understands enough about culture and tradition to try and put some in. I am doing that here and it makes me feel better about my speculation that even a dolt like him speculates too. Optimus, I love ya. XXOO, Arctapus :D


	552. Chapter 552

The Diego Diaries: Football (dd4 552)

-0-Score

They jumped on each other as the score was made making the grand total of three v zero, Kaon over Vos. All they had to do now was play, score some more and run out the clock. The teams changed, then faced off. It would be much too small a word to say things turned brutal. This was the only chance Vos had to go into a wild card shot at the championship. Unfortunately, they had the same problem as everyone else … no one could figure out how to contain the twins and now Rad-R.

Fists flew along with penalty flags as Vos got close, then stalled. By the time the siren sounded to end the game it was Kaon 4, Vos 1. The crowd went wild, the Kaos Krewe ran onto the field and cavorted, then were pushed back to allow the teams to leave. The teams bowed to Prime, then walked off half grim, half ecstatic to the locker rooms. As they walked along side by side, Sideswipe nudged Tytus. "Your bond is going to poison your food, Tytus."

Tytus glanced back at his bond, a fast wing from Vos who was glowering at his back. "You're probably right," he said with a grin. They entered their separate locker rooms. Sunspot was waiting inside with Spot and the other three infants.

They stared at the players as they entered, then paused. **"YOU WERE AMAZING!"** -Bos

**"YOU BEAT THEM! YOU BEAT VOS!"** -Co-D

(Jumping up and down in place) **"I SAW YOU WIN!"** -Reflector

**"YOU DID! I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN THIS GAME! I TOLD THEM AND THEY KNEW IT TOO! YOU WON THIS GAME! YOU ARE CHAMPIONS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU?!"** -Sunspot glancing at the others.

Reflector turned to hug Sunspot tightly. They hugged, then turned back to the players.** "WE WILL HELP YOU NOW!"** -Sunspot

The players grinned, then Sunstreaker nodded. "You're our good luck charms. We can't lose with you."

The infants looked at each other with almost too much joy, then turned to run for the supply room 'to help'. The players watched them, then sat with grins. "Those kids are the cutest," Tytus relaxing.

"They are," Bracket said with a grin.

-0-Outside

Ironhide, Raptor and Blackjack stood together waiting for the infants. They had managed to beat the team to the locker room and were waiting. There would be a party at the Club House or as Prime liked to call it, 'The Playpen'. Ironhide had been scrupulous in ordering all the essentials to eat and drink along with a few 'improvements' dreamed up in his wait time on Cybertron. He had inspected it, making sure that the expanded space was awesome. You never knew who might show up and need it.

"Where are we going after this, son? I hear this is your expedition to plan," Blackjack said with a grin.

"Down to the Club House. I've ordered in," Ironhide said with a grin. His happiness sparked memories in both of the big mechs who waited with him. It was hilarious how easy and quickly that happened for them.

"Sounds like fun," Blackjack said with a grin. He winked at his father as Raptor stood beaming at his little mech.

"I put the kits on a shelf so they won't get bumped. I don't want any of them broken before I shoot you down," Ironhide said with a smug grin.

"The last battle we had, Ironhide launched his helicopter and it fell to the ground. He overloaded its weapons systems," Blackjack said with a big grin. "That's my boy."

Raptor guffawed, then patted Ironhide's shoulder. "Don't worry, infant. You'll always be a perfect boy to me."

Ironhide moved to stand beside his grandfather, then smirked smugly at his dad. "You could take lessons."

"In what? Bullshitting?" Blackjack asked as the door opened and mechs began to leave. They chatted as they left, pausing to shoot the breeze with three of the biggest mechs some of them ever saw. Then the twins walked out with the infants in arms, Bob, Dawg and Spot. They shifted two of them, then the group headed toward the street and the adulation of the fans.

Or not.

-0-Moments later

"Good thing we live close by," Raptor said as they made their way slowly to the big doors of their tower.

Ironhide nodded. "First new apartment tower in the city. We're going down."

"Lead away," Blackjack said as he followed Ironhide and Raptor. It would take a while to get an elevator that was going to go downward.

-0-Down below

Ratchet walked with the others into the club house, then paused. It had expanded a bit since they were there last. Alor who looked down the vast distance paused. "What the frag," he whispered. "They moved my masterpiece the frag down there." His pantry was so far away it was a good thing they had good optics. Standing at the main entrance, the lights coming on as they did, they got the lay of the (new) land. Ironhide had been busy. Ratchet grinned. He would have to frag the peds off the big goof tonight.

The doorway was the same but little else was. There was actually a small bar against the far wall with space for a bartender. A pool table was nearby ready for games and in the next part tables and chairs enough for a large group were tastefully arranged. In the back was a built-in table to place food upon, which was exactly what was there now. Food. In warmers. Ready to eat. Dishes of the easy wash kind and cups were there for the taking.

On the walls, there were pictures appropriate to the mech about town. A big one of dogs playing cards was behind the bar. A row of pictures of cowboys and their horses, cowboys without their horses and western art were tastefully arranged on the wall as well as a group. Taking pride of place over the food area, a picture hung on the wall by itself. It was big, it was awesome, it was Ratchet's aft as he was bent over to get something. The frame was tasteful too.

On the other side of the room hanging on the new walls that blocked off the once upon a time doors were big images of all the family from Ironhide's to Ratchet's to Prowl's to Prime's. Everyone was there in a group and the images were straight from life. They actually told something about each of the individuals from the infants to the adults as each was taken of them doing something they liked. In the center was an enlarged version of the Christmas Surprise card for the Prime with the doppelganger poltergeists of the main Autobots, Ironhide, Prowl, Prime and Ratchet.

They marveled at the amazing taste of the place, then paused before Ratchet's aft. "There's something wrong with my boy," Alor said shaking his helm in amusement.

"Not really," Ratchet said with a smirk. They both laughed uproariously. Then they turned to the door. The grand, great and great, great grandgenitors had arrived with Prowl and Prime's extended family. Prowl and Prime were still making their way. Bluestreak, the twins, Drift, Springer, Hercy, Kup, half the Autobot Army and a few beloved civilians were behind them.

"We came for the grub and will stay for the show," Sideswipe said putting Bos down on the ground.

Bos looked around, then grinned at Ratchet. "Ada, is this the place Atar was talking about?"

Ratchet grinned at the infant who had asked to call them ada and atar 'until ours come back'. "You betcha. This is the Playpen."

They grinned, all the infants in the room, then Orion stepped forward as Sunstreaker put him on the ground. **"ADA! WHAT THIS!? WE COMED HERE FOR THE SHES?!"**

"If you say so, Spud," Ratchet said as the entire group laughed. They began to squeeze in as Orion watched with a giant pac man grin. All was right with his world.

-0-Moments later

Raptor, Ironhide, Blackjack and the rest of the infants arrived, then paused to look around marveling at the space. There were infants in laps and running around the pool table playing tag. Dogs were piled up in the bed placed in the corner for them as Dawg sitting nearby rose and ambled toward them. He made a bee line, climbed on top of the other two, then sagged into a blob where he then fell fast asleep.

"What do you think?" Ironhide asked with pride and a lot of hopefulness. His entire family had an internal aww moment about their 'little bubby', then nodded. "This is great, little mech." -all of Ironhide's family

Prime and Prowl arrived with the rest of the infants, then gawked around like the others. "You upgraded a bit, Ironhide," Prime said as he set his daughter down. He took a beer in exchange.

"I had a lot of down time in the rescue. I called the firm with my ideas and they worked them out. I have more plans but this will do for now," Ironhide said.

"You're thinking about taking out the wall with Alor's pantry and usurping our space are you?" Prowl asked with a gimlet optic.

"Yes." -Ironhide

"Sounds good to me. We have to put the hot tub somewhere," Prime said with a wink at Ironhide.

Laughter and rude remarks erupted. "Let's eat. Feed the infants first," Ratchet said.

"Great shot of your aft, Ratchet. Wouldn't mind having that picture for the apartment living room," Hercy said with a grin.

**"FRAG THAT!"** Ironhide said with a grin.

"Old mech is predictable," Hercy said glancing at Ironhide with a grin. "I'll get a copy later."

Ribald laughter and commentary greeted that as they dished up food and parceled out knee biters. Then the next group of infants, those who could cut their own food were next. When that was done, the adults began to fill up. "This is good, Ironhide. You were busy," Prime said as he loaded up his plate.

"I, Ironhide can multi task."

Laughter greeted that, then they sat. There was actually enough space for everyone there to relax on the couches in the little lounge or at the tables. The hum of conversation was a delight after the tears and crimes of Cybertron.

"What's in the boxes, Atar?" Co-D asked as he pointed to the shelf in Alor's much shrunken pantry.

"Remote controlled stuff," Ironhide said. "See my helicopter?" he asked nodding to another shelf where his big helicopter stood along with Blackjack's gun boat, a huge black helicopter armed to the teeth."

"Will you fly them today? I would love to see them fly," Reflector said.

"Maybe we can do that when we get done eating." Ravel grinned at the infants. "Eat your dinner, baby. Play time is coming."

Reflector grinned, then leaned against Ravel as he ate his pizza. Around the room, infants were being fed or eating on their own. As they did, Springer and Drift put their dishes in the bin, then walked to the pool table. "Ready to lose?" Springer asked.

"No," Drift said as he racked the balls. They began to play as others watched, offering sneers and cheers as the moment allowed.

Ironhide who was still eating basked in the warmth of the moment. Every member of his family that he could remember was here. Ratchet's family who he loved was here. So were Prime and Prowl's as Miler, Venture and Prima arrived a moment later. All twelve of his own kids were happy, provided for and getting ready to watch him wipe up the floor with his helicopter in an aerial battle with his father.

Life did not get better than this.

-0-A bit later

"You cheat."

"You lose poorly. Did I tell you that is one of your few and less lovable features?" Drift asked as he sunk the last shot with almost flawless ease.

"Frag the Circle and Knights. Slagger." Springer grinned as half the room turned to stare at him. "What did I say?"

Laughter, insults, wahs and all the hoo-haw that men of arms give each other when they want to bust each others ball(bearing)s erupted. Then Orion looked up at his father. **"ATAR!**"

"What, spud?" Ironhide asked.

"**YOU GO FLYING?"** he asked pointing to the helicopters that he had been espying since they got here.

"I guess we can. You **will** console your grandpa when I shoot him down won't you?" Ironhide asked as he rose to stand.

Orion who only understood 'we can' grinned at both, then turned to walk to the shelves. He was halfway up them before he was grabbed.

-0-TBC 8-12-15** edited 8-12-15**

NOTES:

ESL: knee biters: tiny children who can just walk. mostly.


	553. Chapter 553

The Diego Diaries: Shoot Out (dd4 553)

-0-Outside in the open area of the housing development, Mare Tranquilitatus, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood together, their little helicopters sitting on the ground ready to go. Everyone had trooped out to see Ironhide get his cans kicked by his father, Blackjack. Ironhide gave slag back as good as he got it as he stood with his control device and numerous infants crowded around him.

"Atar, what are you going to do?" Bos asked as he hugged Ironhide's leg.

"I'm going to shoot your old appa's helicopter down," Ironhide said with a grin at his father.

His father was grinning back. "Try it, little mech. I've made a few modifications since last time I defeated you."

"It fell out of the sky due to being overloaded, 'Jack," Alor said. "I don't think that counts."

"Everything counts, Ali," Blackjack said as Flint picked up Orion. The infant was trying to climb onto his appa's ship. A human could sit on them given their size. "Ready?"

"Born ready," Ironhide said to general laughter. He pushed buttons and steered the vessel as it rose and turned toward his father's, a vessel that was rising too. The two ships turned to face each other. **"TAKE THIS! I, IRONHIDE, CHAOS BRINGER OF THE AUTOBOTS! BAD AFT AMONG BAD AFTS DO HEREBY SHOOT YOU DOWN!"** Tiny rockets burst from their guns and headed to 'Jack's helicopter.

With a flip of the console in his servo, Blackjack moved out of the way. Everyone watched them as they landed against Flint's armor. They pinged off with a puff of smoke. Flint who was looking down, glanced up with a grin. "Ow?" he said to laughter and abuse.

The humans watching, having arrived in the middle of the party in 'Ironhide's Man Cave' laughed uproariously. :Nice move, Blackjack: John Fulton said as he shared a segway with several commanders from Diego Garcia, here on their first football weekend. They were entranced.

"I have many of them," Blackjack said with a chuckle. He turned to Ironhide. "My turn." Then he launched all his rockets straight at Ironhide's ship.

Ironhide blinked, then tried evasive maneuvers. It was too late. The rockets hit his ship, pinged hard and exploded, their tiny puffs signaling direct hits. Ironhide's ship bucked, then fell straight to the ground. It bounced, then sat on its landing gear as smoke drifted upward. "Frag," Ironhide said as he stared at the mess.

Praxus trying to be 'a big help, Atar' ran toward it until Delphi grabbed him. "I help, Amma," he said as he sat in the big mech's arms.

"You help me, okay?" Delphi asked. Praxus smiled brilliantly, then snuggled into Delphi's arms. An aww moment was had by all but Ironhide.

Ironhide leaned down, then fiddled with his console. Springer squatted down examining the vessel. "You should be able to fly. Need help?" he asked, Springer of the helicopter alt format.

"I can do it," Ironhide grumped reminding all his family of the **MANY** times he fragged up and would try and fix it himself. Those times. They all grinned. He fiddled a moment, then the ship rose. **"NOW! I WILL GET YOU!"** he cried as he turned to pursue his father. The two little ships flew off and around chasing each other until Blackjack's helicopter did a loop and came up behind Ironhide. "Oh frag," he said as he leaned into his efforts to evade.

Tiny machine guns blasted Ironhide's ship as Blackjack pursued him, then little rockets flew out and took out his rotor. It was amusing and sad making how fast and how immediate Ironhide's helicopter dropped from the sky like a rock. It fell into a smoking heap on the ground.

Orion who was watching it as well as watching Hero run out to it looked at his father. **"ATAR! WHY YOU!? THIS GO SHES! IT FALLED!"**

Uproarious laughter sprang up, not the least from Optimus Prime who was feeling no pain at the moment as he held Spirit. Ironhide shot daggers at his smirking father as he picked up his helicopter. "Fraggers."

**"ATAR!"**

He looked at Orion. "What, Spud?"

"**I, ORION LOVE YOU!"**

For a moment no one said a word, then Ironhide grinned. "I love you too, Spud."

"Atar, I go to there?" Orion asked mimicking flying.

"No," Blackjack said with a big grin. "Not unless you have a pair of wings. I think your chopper is dead on arrival."

"I would give it triage but I'm not a mechanic," Ratchet said with a grin.

"**I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!** Fraggers," Ironhide said looking over his ship. It was done-zo.

"There, there, little mech," Turbine said. "Your father has been working with helicopters or so he told me when they were in the Benzuli."

Ironhide glanced at his father who smiled and nodded. "You slagger. This is war."

"Join us on the ground, Ironhide. Delphi and I are going with ground formats," Turbine said. "Tanks."

:Oh god. I want to watch: Will Lennox said with a grin. :Promise you will call us to watch:

"Done deal," Turbine said with a chuckle. "In fact, we could use more soldiers."

:Do they make robotic soldiers this size?: Bobby Epps asked as Lonnie nodded behind him on the segway they were sharing.

Blackjack glanced at Ironhide who shrugged. "That might be fun. Get a miniature of me and cut a wide swath," Ironhide said with a small grin around his big pain.

"Of slag," Blackjack said with a chuckle. **"WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF ME!?"**

"Down, mech," Alor said patting him on the back. "I need a brew."

They began to walk back inside as Blackjack paused beside his son. "Ironhide, I have an idea."

Ironhide glared at his father a moment. **"SO!?"**

Blackjack guffawed, then grinned. "Stop being a baby and listen up. For our next firefight, we do this." Then he explained it. Ironhide grinned faintly, then nodded. Turning, they both walked inside, one victorious and one smashed flat.

-0-Inside

The pool table was busy as were the two dart boards. Sitting in the lounge area with his big peds up on a coffee table Ironhide nursed his loser-ness with a beer. Cake was being served here and there so he waited. He wanted his with ice cream. He also wanted someone to feed him. Yes, that was how peeved he was. He tried not to look at his bent helicopter on the shelf nearby.

The humans ate cake with ice cream for some reason and he wanted to try it. As he sat Ratchet walked over with a big bowl. "Here, Only One. Drown your losing with this," he said.

"**SLAG IT, RATCHET!"** he began, then looked in the bowl. Ice cream and cake. "You read my processor."

"You're an easy read, big boy," Ratchet said as he grinned. Turning back to the hoo-haw around the big ice cream container, little kids with spoons trying to take a bite, he watched as Alor and Blackjack served desert.

Ironhide grinned as he took a bite. This place was swinging. There were two card games going, lots of conversation and infants playing around the place. It was long overdue, goofing off. He would be heading to Cybertron with Prime and Prowl for a few hours to check on the landings of more metro-formers as they were green lighted from here to go there.

Soon there would be major steel being made on-world, steel that could be used to create housing and facilities for the civilians all over the planet. The production of wire, electronics and other interior essentials would be held to three of them, placed together on the intersection of the main highway that circled Cybertron in all directions. It was the place where the last big group met Prime and surrendered, Jerze's turf.

Trucks and shuttles would carry away from there tons of boxes of electronics, spools and spools of wire and cord to all the places where it would be used to create quality of life for the millions in desperate need. Prime was aiming for over 100 of the big formats for phase one but they would get along with the mob that they had now. When the newest three dozen plus were seated, there would come more and more. By then, the sight and idea of it happening, the neverending-ness of it should help those still in space to make the right choices.

They were also preparing to start an on-world garrison of ships and Seekers for permanent assignment. A huge mostly intact army base outside of Iacon was the place they would start. By the time they were well into their plans, five big bases would be created with hundreds of Seekers ready to strike at a moment's notice. It would be another indication that the overwhelming force that Prime wanted them to see was even closer than a bridge.

Ironhide sat eating and ruminating as Ratchet sat down with his own bowl and the two ate companionably together. "This is good. Nice combination."

"I think so," Ironhide said.

"This club house is really a great idea, Ironhide," Ratchet replied. "Esquire or Cosmopolitan?"

"Architectural Digest," Ironhide replied with a grin.

Ratchet snickered. "What do you have planned for your father?"

"All out war, the slagger," Ironhide replied. "I'm going to see if they make robotic versions of us. I want an army too so I can slag him to the Pit."

"Make one of me. You need a medic," Ratchet said with a grin. They sat together trading slag in the club house as all of the individuals that mattered hung out with them.

-0-Rad-R

He stood outside the bar staring in at three mechs that had gathered there. It took a while to find them but he had. Now all he had to do was gird himself up and go inside. When he thought he would jump out of his exoskeleton, he firmed his resolve. Walking in, he paused behind them. They had already seen him in the mirror behind the bar. One of them turned, the one he had insulted. "What do you want?"

"To apologize," Rad-R said. The others turned to stare at him, hard optics that were filled with anger. Justifiable anger. "I want to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it the moment I said it. It was wrong, it isn't what I feel now and I can't not tell you." They stared at him, three big players from Vos who had fought hard and made him pay for his remarks. "I mean it. I'm sorry."

They stared at him, then the one insulted nodded. "Why do you tell us this? I heard your family is in trouble for keeping to The System. What do you care about me and my feelings?" he asked.

Rad-R stared at him a minute, then shrugged slightly. "I'm not them. Not anymore. It matters to me that you know that."

They glanced at each other, then the big mech nodded. "Fair enough. I accept."

The relief on Rad-R's face must have been enormous because the three glanced at each other. Then the big mech slapped his shoulder. "Have a drink with us. Even if you're a slagging Kavalier, we forgive ya."

Rad-R grinned, then nodded. "Sorry for that."

"You're a sorry sod tonight," another said with a chuckle. "I should plant you up to your neck for the game today."

Rad-R would join them and they would talk football, sports in general and work. They would not be best friends but they would have a start. Rad-R himself would be able to recharge that night.

-0-Airfield later that night

They stood together in the darkness next to a ship that was heading for Cybertron. It was carrying techs who would be part of the production of essential materials until they had locals 'hired' for the jobs. Ratchet stood with Ironhide, his arms around the big mech's waist. In his hold he held a sleeping Hero, Praxus and Orion. Ravel had taken the others along with the various ammas and appas to their apartment where he himself would go once everyone left. He had the rest of the weekend off, two more orns unless something happened.

The humans would be holding hearings on the permanent human settlement, Earth 2 and other items. Ratchet would have to prepare. He would also take care of the family for a while until Ironhide could step back in. The hearings would be remote with Ratchet speaking from the communications hangar at Diego. It was going to take a few days.

Maybe.

One never knew.

The ship commander waved to the group waiting so they began to trek up the ramp. Ironhide waved as he joined Prime, Prowl, Springer, Drift, Hercy and Kup. They were airborne in seconds. They flashed upward and disappeared. Ratchet watched them, then turned to walk for home. He would get there eventually, stopping to chat with this and that friend before he reached his tower.

It would feel like home.

-0-TBC 8-13-15 **edited 8-14-15**


	554. Chapter 554

The Diego Diaries: Fun (dd4 554) (Sorry, I fell asleep)

-0-Later that night

They sat in the Operational Center of the new Kaon HQ where they went over the data as it poured in. There were now five new metro-formers who were here to be industrial sites for the rebuilding of the planet. They were a drop in the bucket of need that sprawled everywhere around them. The city-formers were coming fast, the turn around for this group short by earlier standards. Metroplex had asked for those who needed the fewest repairs and upgrades all the while informing those remaining that their turn would come.

As they landed, crews on board would begin the process of getting the plants running. Tons of steel, massive tons of the metal would be made, shaped and then taken to sites to be used in construction. Housing was the main point so they chose sites where there would be adequate space or minimal repairs of that which was already there in which to set down and work.

Hundreds of millions were now under the umbrella of the Autobots with food and medical reaching all of the areas of the planet in growing quantities. There were still many millions in need but the processing was going full tilt.

"We need more ships to make food. If that's all they make then good. Right now, we could outpace our medical effort but it has to be undertaken. The need for food is critical," Prime said. "How many new medical personnel do we have in the database, Prowl?"

"We are still processing but there are tens of thousands who were doctors, nurses, dietitians and other skilled techs along with the hedge doctors and healers. We can find them through their transponders and have them work when the facilities are here." Prowl looked up. "I think we need more city-formers if for nothing else the mass production of food."

Prime nodded. "I know. I am going to talk to Metroplex in the morning. We need to coordinate this. I want the planet mapped by grids showing where the population is and where it isn't. I want a plan devised where the need can be met with the most optimal distribution. Even if the individuals can't come to the sites, food and help can come to them. We need to especially find those who are not able to move, who are lost in terrible places or urgent cases. They are priority. The idea of even being five minutes too late for someone makes me lose recharge."

Everyone nodded. "We have zillions of Decepticons that are now our soldiers. I think we can mobilize them utilizing their current assignments. Have them find the lost ones, the ones who are struggling and bring them in," Blackjack said.

"Good idea," Prime said as he turned to Lebus sitting down table. He was taking notes as Shackle worked on a map datapad. "I would like to delegate that to the two of you."

"Of course, sir," Lebus said glancing up with a nod. Shackle nodded as well as Elita walked into the room. She sat.

"Right now, things are stable inside the Decepticon … shall I say 'former' Decepticon community," Shackle began.

"You can say it," Prime said with a grin.

Everyone took a moment to grin back. "We will be searching ruins for stragglers and those most hurt. We would probably need to bring them to Gliese for medical attention. I am making a priority youngsters and oldsters," Lebus said as Shackle nodded.

"That would ease my spark a great deal," Prime said.

"I think its time to send haz-mat teams in to inspect the danger zones and plan how we decontaminate the planet," Lebus continued with a nod to Prime. "Shackle and I have personally tracked the contamination zones all along and have worked to retrieve some of the worst ones. Now we have smaller fires all over and they need to be neutralized."

Prime nodded. "Make it so."

They discussed the stage two plan, that is, the long term contingency plan that was part of their process on Mars regarding the hoped for retaking of Cybertron. There were plans on plans in place so the only remaining steps were constructing teams, then supplying and transporting them to the planet. Jetta, Magnus and Prowl's anal foresight was paying off. Every moment not spent formulating what to do was another moment spent doing.

Mechs and femmes came and went, some dropping in, others summoned as the retrieval phase began in earnest. They were discussing the planned permanent on-world base when Soundwave entered and took a seat. He listened quietly with his usual opaque emotional blankness. All around him things were changing, things were happening and he could do nothing one way or the other. It was like he had dropped off the earth.

Prime at last turned to him. "Soundwave."

"Prime. I am wondering what my purpose is here. What would you have me do?" he asked.

Prime considered that. "You can tell us the things we need to know. What happened to our missing comrades? Where are the off world bases where things are being done that need rescue? Where are our missing people? All of the records that exist because I know you and your side kept them … supply them now. All of it. Tell us things that need knowing and finding, then you have a purpose. Work with us and be included. Work against us or hide information and you will be brigged."

Soundwave considered that. "I took the oath."

"Then you have to obey Prime. That is part of it," Prowl said coldly. "If you withhold, it's the same to the Matrix as lying."

"I suppose you would know," Soundwave said to Prowl. He turned to Prime. "I will map the off world locations. I don't know most of them personally because though I know where they are I was never allowed to go there which may be a mercy in itself. Shockwave had Megatron's audials. Most of the sites were banned for anyone but the most select individuals. I was not among them. Competition among the general staff was a major element of Megatron's command style."

"Which is why you lost," Ironhide replied.

"I won't argue with that," Soundwave said noncommittally. "I will serve. I gave my oath."

"The only reason you are keeping it is because of the Matrix. Otherwise, I would have shot you dead when the big formats first began to land," Shackle said as Lebus nodded. "That is how much you can be trusted without the oath."

"Who would know that better than us?" Shackle replied.

It was silent a moment, then Prime turned to Prowl. "See to it that he can have space and equipment to do this. I want everyone saved and every possible avenue of resistance discovered and taken down."

Prowl nodded, then rose to find the equipment to allow Soundwave to do what he promised. Then they would continue onward going over intel until they were at equilibrium. At that point, the command staff would go back to Mars to spend the orn with family.

-0-Elsewhere

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**WHERE ATAR!"**

Ratchet looked down to see a handful of infants staring back up with grins. "He's coming from work in a minute. I hope."

Turning, Ratchet set bowls of hot cereal on the table as eight, count them, eight infants scrambled to their seats. Drinks, fruit and toast followed. He sat with his own and began to eat.

"Ada, we have a swim meet in four orns. Can you come?" -Reflector, hopeful

"I will try my very best to be there." -Ratchet

(Eight grins including the four who actually would be swimming bust into sunny sight)

"Ada, you like the doing?" -Orion

(Pause to figure out what he said, then failing) "Yes." -Ratchet in fall back mode

(Giant pac man smile)

The door opened and a big mech entered with a grin. "Look at all of you." Ironhide was swarmed with infants. Pats and pets were had, then infants were gently placed back on their seats. A bowl of cereal and accouterments were handed over and all sat again to eat together for the first time in a while.

"Atar, we have a swim meet in four orns. Can you come?" -a hopeful Reflector

"I will try if I have to move heaven and earth," Ironhide replied to incredible delight everywhere.

"Atar, I have learned a new dance. Can I show you and Ada?" -Hero, overwhelmed by the idea of everyone being home doing home things together again

"Yep." -Atar and Ada

She climbed down, then did a simple dance from dance class with great happiness and self consciousness. She finished, then turned to them with a hopeful expression. She got tons of love. She climbed back on her chair and sat with a giant smile and intense happiness.

Orion not to be outdone hopped down. **"WATCH, ADA! ATAR!"** he said, then he spun around. Spinning this way and that for no apparent reason, he stopped when he became too dizzy. Then he turned to the table with a giant grin. He got the love too. He climbed up on his chair with help and the show rolled onward.

"How is school, Boz? How is Mrs. Lyrica?" Ironhide asked.

"I love her. She's so nice. She's really smart. I learned a lot about Cybertron so far and now we're studying quasars" Boz smiled at Ratchet. "I love quasars"

Ratchet remembered the numerous times they had barely missed the outbursts of quasars, then nodded. "I like them too. Pretty dangerous to steer around on ships though."

He nodded. They talked science, math, homework, field trips to the museums and libraries, their lessons in the Temple, horses, language and music lessons and other important things. When breakfast was over, they jumped down, handed over their dishes to Ironhide and ran for their rooms, Spot barking as they did.

"I miss this," Ironhide said as he began to wash the dishes.

Ratchet walked to his chair and flopped. "I do too. We have to come to the swim meet if we can."

Ironhide nodded. "I'll make sure we do."

Ratchet turned on the monitor. The weather report was running. "It will be a nippy -100 degrees today with light winds coming in from the north. Make sure you take precautions. There will be melting along the craters of the northern hemisphere due to the longer orns and warmer day time temperatures. There will be mud slides and run off which will not affect where we are at any of our sites on planet.

"The forecast for today is cold and sunny, with a gain of five and a half minutes of daylight on the TMC. Winds are expected to die down and resume in the early morning hours later today. Right now, we will run bulletins from the Community Bulletin Board before coming back with a recap of the latest news, sports and weather."

The bulletin board began to scroll. There was the weekly menu in the schools for after weekend, messages for clubs, guilds, unions and fraternal groups. By the time the last one scrolled by, Ironhide had finished the dishes and taken his chair.

"This is Lim-Lee with the recap of top stories, sports and weather. There will be a closure of Metroplex Highway #3 from midnight to seven in the morning after weekend to facilitate the removal of earth for the groundbreaking of two new housing developments beyond Seven Cities-South. It is the decision of the Prime to facilitate the building of housing due to pending migrations and the transfer of civilians from Cybertron to Mars.

"The Museum is offering a new show of artifacts brought from Cybertron which will on display in the main as well as annex museums around the colony in three orns. All are welcome to view these artifacts collected by the rescue teams currently working on Cybertron.

"Optimus Prime will make a statement about the current situation on Cybertron at 2200 hours tonight on the Terran Military Clock. It is not known what he will say but it will pertain completely to the current rescue and relief mission there. IntraComm will carry it live.

"Today, there will be two more adult league games and the next orn, two others as the weekend football slate plays out. Praxus Science will face Tarn today in the Municipal Stadium in Autobot City while Uraya will play Polyhex in the School District Arena. Capital City will play Iacon in the Seven Cities Stadium as well. As the standings remain, Kaon's Kavaliers are the only team undefeated while Vos is definitely eliminated from the wild card for the playoffs.

"The weather is cold and slightly windy. Dress those who require it appropriately. Winds will die down later today but pick up in the evening. We will bring you more news, sports and weather on the hour, every hour throughout the orn. This is Lim-Lee with the Hourly News. Have a good orn." The screen changed to a program about whales.

"Praxus Science has to win today to stay in the game, right?" Ironhide asked.

"Yep." -Ratchet with a grin.

"You're enjoying this, right?" -Ironhide with a frown.

"Yep."

-0-TBC 8-15-15 **edited 8-16-15**


	555. Chapter 555

The Diego Diaries: Retrench (dd4 555)

-0-Home Again

Prime walked down the stairs that led to the door where access to the greatness that was Metroplex could be had. Entering, he followed the lights that led to the great control room that was the inside of Metroplex's enormous helm. Lights blinked him welcome. "Optimus Prime, how may I serve you?"

"Metroplex, I wish to thank you for your efforts thus far. We are saving millions thanks to you and your family. I hope you send my deepest regards to all."

"I will," Metroplex said as Prime sat down in the command seat that was part of the flight mode of the massive being.

"We are going to need formats to make food as well as steel and all the other things needed to rebuild the cities. It is vast, the destruction."

"I know. My siblings send views of their locations so that I may formulate the most helpful calls. I am sending the information to the multitudes in the safe dimension so they will be informed. It is very widely held, the ire against Megatron."

Prime nodded. "I know. We will move forward together, all of us to undo what he has caused. The Decepticons on the ground have been secured and now work for our common cause. The few that have difficulty have been removed from the equation. We are searching for those lost or too weak to come forward. It drives me onward, the lost among us."

"We are prepared to do our part, Prime," Metroplex said.

"I know. I came here to thank you personally, to tell you that without you and your family this would be impossible. Lives, thousands and millions of lives are being saved because of that. Thank you, Metroplex, for all you do, you and your family."

"It is our duty and great honor to serve, Lord Optimus," Metroplex said. They would sit together talking about the work ahead and the future for his people in the future restored empire of Cybertron.

-0-Prowl

He entered his apartment to the great acclaim of all present. "Where's Atar, Ada?" Spirit asked as he hugged Prowl's neck.

"He's speaking to Metroplex," Prowl said as he walked to sit on a chair. He arranged Spirit on his lap, then made room for everyone else. His genitors and Prime's sat around the living room with grins on their faces.

"How long will you be home, son?" Venture asked as he held a sleeping Prima.

"For an orn or two, or until the call comes," Prowl said.

"I hate your job," T-Bar said with a slight frown.

Prowl grinned. "Sometimes I do too."

-0-Cybertron

They stood on a pile of rubble that had been removed to allow the refinery ship, Molten to land. It was a huge one with the refinery ability to produce steel and other things at the rate currently needed: **URGENT! **The displacement wave was huge as it descended so both held onto bent steel, their peds flapping in the wind. At last the mech sat, then they stumbled to their own peds.

"That never gets old," Springer said with a chuckle as both of them ran down the jumble to sprint for the gates just forming as they hustled.

"I know," Drift said as they passed through the gates. Inside, mechs from the colony were gathered to begin the process of making steel out of energon. The process would be aided by formulas and processes retrieved from the databases captured here. Soon ships would come and drop tons and tons of energon crystals into the catchment areas nearby where the conveyor belts would take them into the smelters. It wouldn't take long to make it with all the destruction and broken steel around them to mix into the smelters. The longest part was turning up the heat in the several smelters inside so they glowed with the fire of a star.

"Scar, are you in charge of this plant?" Springer asked.

The big mech nodded proudly. "I'm the boss here. We're going to be making steel in no time."

Springer nodded. "Security is going to be mixed. If you see anyone that looks like trouble let me know. We're going to be blending teams so we can double our effort without bringing too many from Mars."

"Got it," Scar said as a ship overhead began to lower from the skies. Out of its belly dump a cloud of energon began to fall into the indentations of the catchment area. It was a thrilling sight to see for everyone involved including the thirty former Decepticons who were walking up to them, some to act as security and the rest to be steelmakers. Even the former Decepticons were anxious to have a normal life again.

-0-Twins

They finished breakfast, then cleaned the apartment, the infants working with the adults to make sure their berth rooms were up to specs. They would spend the day doing family things … riding, doing their little homework, eating lunch out, going to story hour at the Main Library near The Fortress, playing in the pool at The Sports Center in Tyger Pax as well as hooking up with the grand genitors later on. They would go to the last game of the orn, the one with Capital City and Iacon. Iacon had a great shot at a wild card berth so they were going to check out the competition.

Gathering up the babies, Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked out the door to go to the library for story hour. The three would squeeze in some guy time later on in Ironhide's Clubhouse.

-0-Prime

He sat on the set used for Prime when he had to make statements to the colony or anyone else. The emblems and flags were in proper place as he waited. Revet nodded that they were recording for the taping which would play on The Hourly News at 2200 hours on the TMC.

"Good evening, Autobot City and Cybertron. I am Optimus Prime. I would like to update everyone on the status of our humanitarian relief effort on Cybertron. Shortly ago, it was made clear to me through the Matrix that the situation on Cybertron was heading into dire territory. The threat of mass starvation and medical catastrophe was growing to the point where intervention was necessary to save lives. The Festival of Primus helps me set priorities for the colony, for our lost and wandering people and for myself as Prime. The need on Cybertron had to be addressed even though it was fraught with grave dangers.

"For the past month we have been working on Cybertron taking food and medical relief to the people who are there, tens of millions of them all the while absorbing the millions who come in the migrations from the Diaspora. It has been a very daunting experience and one that the colony has risen to meet. I am without words to express my gratitude and pride in the people of our colony, to those on Cybertron who never lost hope and worked to assuage the hurts and sorrows of our people.

"Dai Atlas and the Network, the Knights of Cybertron, the Circle of Light, the Primus Peace Mission, the Seeker Network, the endless numbers of individuals who worked to alleviate suffering and allow us to arrive in peace … they are owed the greatest portion of honor and gratitude. They were there in the sorrow and destruction working after The Fall and Great Exodus to make things better, to give our people hope and to help us come in and bring our resources to bear in the best, most helpful manner possible.

"It is impossible to thank you enough. As it stands now, there are on-site or soon to be, sixty-six metro-formers. Metroplex has called his siblings to come and assist us to help with starvation, acute medical need and the homelessness of our people. We have built tent camps for the civilian population, some of which are approaching one half million in population so they may live decently while we arrange for housing to be rebuilt.

"We have more city-formers coming who will be industrial plants to help with material supply. We will be building camp housing on-site to cut down on transport time for the dire need in the meantime. That frees up Mars to do what it does best … build housing developments for those coming and supply all the other needs necessary to help with the suffering on Cybertron.

"There are mechs and femmes who were not able to get off the planet during the Exodus including many Autobots. They kept the faith and worked in the framework of Decepticon rule to help, hinder and hide those vulnerable to harm. Several of them were on the General Staff of Megatron and when the story is told, they will get pride of place.

"Right now, Cybertron itself is secured. We have not secured the forces in space or around the Empire. We also have an internal threat of criminal gangs both on and off world. We are working to neutralize those disruptive elements. Until then, Cybertron remains a very dangerous place. Oaths have been given to the Matrix and many are the former Decepticons who work enthusiastically for the relief of our people and for the Autobot Cause. Some of them keep their colors for the work they do. If you see a mech or femme bearing Decepticon colors about in the colony, understand they do so for a reason.

"The current plan is to manufacture enough energon to feed the planet. We are looking at half a billion to one billion individuals. We are working to house them and with the recovery of medical personnel on world, treat them for their ills. I am aware that some of you wonder if family is there, missing friends and comrades. I am sure they are. We are collecting names and designations for a database that you will be able to access soon.

"Understand, we cannot bring them here unless they are at death's door and require intensive treatment for their ills. They must remain on Cybertron so that we don't overrun our facilities and create chaos on Mars which benefits no one. When its possible, we will allow you to call your family and friends on world to reestablish contact. Know that we are looking for everyone, treating everyone, housing and feeding everyone. We understand your concerns and hopes and will work hard to address them. But for now, there will only be emergency transfers to Mars.

"The need is acute. Your armed forces, medical community and those who work to supply our efforts are doing magnificent work. You should be extremely proud of them as am I. There are no words of thanks that tell all the appreciation my spark feels. Just know that the Pantheon is proud of the effort you are all making, keeping the community of Mars intact while we work to add Cybertron. In time, we will have more to say about this, more information to help you with your personal needs. Until then, we must work together for the common good as it now stands." Prime nodded. "Until all are one."

The light went red. The filming was over. It would be broadcast at 2200 hours on the TMC and the parties around the colony would begin in earnest.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

"I have a list of those who are vetted to go," William Lennox said as he sat down at a table in the rec room. A computer hand-held glowed in his grip. "You," he said nodding to Bobby Epps, "Niall, Fig, Fulton and Morshower. No one else for now."

Glenn Morshower who already knew and Fulton who just found out grinned. The three others sitting with them didn't. "We can't come along?" the British commandant of Diego Garcia asked with disappointment.

"Not this time," Glenn said with a grin. "We'll send you a post card."

Smirks greeted that. In three joors, they would walk through a space bridge and set foot on another planet, one that was unknown until 2007. They would set foot on one of the rarest types of planets in the world, a metallic one. It would be a sight to behold as they did.

TBC 8-16-15** edited 8-27-15**


	556. Chapter 556

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 556)

-0-On the air

They signed off, leaders of many countries from the weekly briefing by Prowl given to update them on the situation regarding the many affairs of Autobot Nation. Sitting in on it every week was Warren Roberts, Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky. Leaders of countries and sometimes leading figures politically of different parties were given access to the briefing which was designed to keep channels open and information straight. When it concluded, the different parties in different countries parted ways. Among them were the many friends and foes of Autobot Nation in America, France and England. The foes were good friends and they networked in common cause. They were of a different mind concerning things alien and monetary. They also kept things on the downlow, their motivations unclear as yet to those who were in partnership with them.

Many of them had constituents who wanted expanded trade deals with the Autobots, more access to the wealth of Mars and the solar system as well as the expanded habitation now known as Earth-2. They wanted access to the technology that the bots had, most of it for their own commercial purposes. Most of them were mesmerized by Prowl who was calm, unemotional and incredibly exotic. Watching the humans who appeared with him sitting comfortably on chairs, holding the specialized computers they used in that environment, it was easy to imagine how they wanted the same for themselves and their companies, cronies and others with an eye to maximizing their profits and potential. One could almost imagine themselves there. Unfortunately for their machinations and grandiose plans, the humans, Roberts, Banes and Witwicky worked for Autobot Nation and were as loyal as anyone else toward the Prime and his colony. It was maddening.

The humans split up in America, some going to their offices while others continued onward to a meeting with still more individuals in a conference room to 'discuss policy' together. They entered, then closed the door. William Garsen, Speaker of the House sat and glanced around at the gathered individuals including two minions of an industrialist called Owen Harris. "Well, we're not getting anywhere with our plans and requests."

"Then maybe we need to change tactics," a minion of Owen Harris replied. They sat and discussed what that would entail for some time.

-0-Earth 1

Brandon Clark commed off, then sat back in his chair with a slight frown. He was being pressured to take the case for Earth-2 to the Autobots. He had done what he could and had gotten no further than the backers on Earth had. Prime was absorbed in the rescue just concluded and the intervention ongoing on Cybertron. They had watched his message the night before and understood that everything short of that was benched until further notice.

Prime wasn't totally against that habitat. He had green lighted the resort after all. Considering how much work, effort and resources that had to come from the Autobots for any kind of habitat that was built here for humans including any other project too, it felt ungrateful to push for the Prime to act.

"What's up?" Ray Skura asked as he paused to go to his own office.

"Same old shit from Earth," Brandon said with a sigh. Then he paused. "'From Earth'. That will never get old."

Skura grinned, then walked in to sit. "What do they want besides everything?"

"Same old crap. A habitation for 80,000 humans, access to resources to begin exploitation and the like. They want it to be autonomous, outside even the laws of the Prime as they relate to us." Brandon shook his head. "We are subject to those laws because they keep us alive and make the peace. We get along. 80,000 humans here without unity of purpose like us, with the express idea of exploiting this place … I don't want to think about it."

Skura nodded. "When did we become Martians?"

"The minute we touched down," Brandon said with a slight grin.

-0-At a site on Cybertron outside the urban ring of Iacon

They stood on a pile of rubble having watched a ship settle. It was going to be another refinery, one that would make output for the heavily settled area north, east and west of Iacon. The other, Molten, would provide for the city and its environs. Fifteen ships were either on their way to settlement around the planet or already there. In the camps surrounding them experienced steelworkers and metal workers were being sought to work in shifts to produce what was needed.

It was the first effort to bring normalcy into the lives of the civilian population, having them take on work in shifts to build the cities back for themselves and not some tyrant. The lines for jobs were very, very long. The data poured into Kaon HQ and the organization began to creep closer to the standards of Prowl and Paragon.

In the skies overhead, ships signaled, some even landed. Those who did were locked down and the crews taken in hand. Half of them were happy to step away and the other half needed time to 'reflect'. They were taken to Mars straight away into the tender mercies and sharp psy-ops manipulation of Warden Gee-Gee and her staff.

So far, those off world held their fire even as they saw an endless stream of monster ships coming through the bridges and not going back. The fire power quotient was changing and eventually they would be outgunned. It was not out of anyone's processor that Prime had come to stay. Even though most of them had intuited that Soundwave was no longer in charge, none of them had disturbed the status quo yet. No one had enough information yet and no one wanted to find out if metro-formers could pulverize even battleships without too much effort.

Instead, they hung in their orbits as ordered, came and went throughout the Empire as ordered and didn't press their luck. The grapevine was burning up with rumors, guesses and 'first hand accounts'. Consensus opinion concluded that it wasn't a smart idea right now to provoke Optimus Prime.

-0-Around town

"Where are we going now, Ada?" Hero asked as she sat on Ratchet's arm. They were making the rounds of kid entertainment in the colony, swimming, riding, reading and eating out.

"We're going home now, Hero," Ratchet said as Ironhide nodded.

Ironhide carried Orion and Praxus on his arms while Prowler played in his carry hold. Four younglings hip hopped along behind him followed by a bouncy dog as they made their way to the Metro that would take them to their stop outside their tower. It would be a short noisy ride, then a shorter walk across the street to home. Toys were waiting to be played with while the old folks dozed in their chairs as the soap operas played on screen.

-0-At the Prison at Autobot City Military Prison

The new group came in, the hardcore hard helms from the latest Decepticon battle group to come to the big base outside of Hydrax for repairs. They were greeted by the new paradigm which about two thirds of the group embraced with varying degrees of relief, happiness and resignation. The rest were kicked in the slats and taken into custody, transferred to Mars forthwith.

Gee-Gee stood by the main gate from the heavily secured airport where the transport ships now landed with the bad guys. They might have thoughts of making a fuss but it was short lived with pill boxes filled with snipers and highly charged barbed wire surrounding the space. They filtered off making sullen lines before being marched past her to their new homes. She measured them against the list of attributes she had come to seek when viewing future rehab prospects for viability. They didn't look good. She watched them go past with security, then walked into the enclosure. Moving down the lines, she paused. "Hello, Gimble. Long time, no see."

Gimble, a master thief from the old orns shrugged with a grin. "Hi, Gee-Gee. Been a while. You the warden here?"

"I am," she said. Then she grinned. "Lucky you."

He didn't return the grin.

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ

They piled gear up by the door including extra environmental stuff. They would be going out to Cybertron in the next shift with Ironhide and Prime. Sitting around the table, they played cards, drank beer and ate lunch.

"I would love duty here," Colonel Alain Almady of France said. "This place is fascinating."

John Fulton nodded. "It is. I love being here. These people are as decent as it gets. Most of them."

Laughter greeted that. "I saw a lot of new prisoners this morning. Apparently there are 'Con ships landing on world. They get impounded and the crew has to decide what to do after that. The ones who can't make the leap come here to the prison. Prime is keeping a bubbling pot from spilling over."

"I truly want to go there," said William Paxton, commander of the British forces on Diego Garcia. "Prime has a lot of intestinal fortitude to do what he's doing. What is the population of the planet now?"

"I heard that there were between half a billion and a billion civilians to take care of from housing to medical and food. I was told that the 'Cons in space are not in the loop lock down wise so they have to take them down as they land," Will Lennox said as he shuffled the card deck. "That's what they have to do, take care of everyone, give them a home and rebuild the planet again."

"There must be a lot of toxic waste there," Almady said.

Morshower nodded. "They're working on that now."

"I want to be there," Paxton said.

Almady nodded. "If you loved us, you would sneak us on board."

Fulton grinned. He already had but he wasn't telling until it was time to go. The game continued onward.

-0-At the new airbase on Cybertron south of Iacon

Springer and Drift walked from the command center to the massive tarmac that was getting the last round of crater holes filled. The center had been gutted and everything replaced. After synching it with Kaon HQ and Fort Max Flight in Autobot City, they were going to start bringing in ships and other necessaries for defense. Tents would be implemented for the rotating crews that would be stationed here. They would include several hundred Seekers and several hundred Autobot Soldiers.

The soldiers would be ready to fight and defend as well as assist in the rescue undertaken in every urban area on the planet at the moment. They would be the rapid response team on-world. Springer had gone over the finalized plans for the terms of engagement for the troops here. The Seekers would be first line of defense if any of the groups in space took it upon themselves to become belligerent.

They walked together across the vast landing space that would soon be bustling with ships, mechanics, ship support and others whose skill would keep the arks, battleships and cruisers that were slated to come and base here at peak condition. The warehouses nearby were being rebuilt to be machine shops, cargo storage depots and other necessaries to support a great army and air force.

"This feels like home," Springer said. "Its been so long, I find myself feeling torn. I'm glad to be home but this … its hard to take all broken and harmed."

Drift nodded. "I know. You see flashes of home, of the times you had here and there. I used to come to Iacon to ..." He paused a moment. "That was another life time ago," he said venting a sigh. "I ran with some pretty terrible gangs."

"I know. The bond link, you know," Springer said squeezing Drift's servo. "That was then, this is now."

"We have a real chance this time. Three worlds, Springer. We have three worlds under control and more to come. The entire Empire **has** to fall to us. That's the only way our people can be found and saved," Drift said pensively.

"We'll do it. Prime has friends," Springer said with a slight grin. "I never thought I would be alive to see this. It's a good orn to be here, a good orn to be alive. So many things could have prevented this. I am truly grateful to be alive."

Drift paused. Springer turned to him. "I should be dead or in prison. Turmoil came after me and I deserved it. I deserved to die a thousand times. I did terrible things. It was a miracle that I found the Circle and that they took a chance on me. Wing **saved** me. They all did. Now I can't live long enough to make up for it. I am** so** grateful. I'm grateful for that and mostly for you. I never felt like I belonged anywhere until here. Now the Autobots accept me when they shouldn't, I do meaningful things for our people and have a bond that saved me. You **saved** me, Springer."

Springer pulled him into an embrace. They held each other tightly. "That goes both ways. I never knew I missed you until I met you."

Drift stepped back, then grinned. "It was hate at first sight."

Springer grinned. "Well … you know. Young love and all that."

Drift chuckled. "Yeah. That's what it was."

They grinned at each other, then Springer looked around. "Come on, Drift. We have civilians to save."

Drift nodded and they turned to walk across the airfield to the ruins beyond, pausing to assist civilians on the way back to the aid station and a bridge to another place that needed them.

-0-TBC 8-16-15** edited 8-27-15 ** For Sheryl

NOTES:

Leoness: Prime will tell the twins about their genitors when he has more to go on. He is needing to know several more things to come. :D:D:D I threw in 'make it so' for my Star Trek roots. I wrote in Star Trek: Voyager for fifteen years nearly at the same pace as this. I just need to have time to find and organize it in my mess ... uh, my great pile of ... stuff. :D

Kattenbelletje: The ships will be adding stuff laying around to add to the energon. I didn't make that clear I am afraid. :) They will be making a blend because their metals are unusual. I wish I could go with them, then attend school with the human kids. SIGH! I want to leave here actually. :D:D:D:D:D:D

Regarding the hard asses in France, USA and other places having disagreements with the Prime. All those countries belong to the treaties and their people and most leadership support them. There will always be those who don't feel the same and they work in government too. :D


	557. Chapter 557

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 557)

-0-In a bar in Iacon

Several big mechs sat drinking, watching the movement of those around them as they knocked back the hootch. Kickback glanced at the others who were getting there. "This is boring. I don't like the peace."

"Get used to it. We need it to stay out of prison," Blight said. "Besides, Barricade is in the pokey. No way he's getting out. We can't combine without him."

"We need to get him out. He's around here sometimes," Stormcloud replied.

"That will never happen. Did you see the fire power around them?" Kickback replied. "We would be blasted before we could get close enough."

Blackout rose, then kicked back his drink. "I'm going to talk to him. He's usually at Club Cybertron." He turned to walk toward the door. The others watched him, then glanced at each other. They knocked back their drinks, then rose to follow.

-0-Kaon HQ, Cybertron

"That's the last of the fifteen refineries," Paragon said as he turned to Prowl. They were all back again after a couple of orns off. There would be a big push now with other ships coming to set down around the planet, all of them designated to provide food and medical supplies for the millions upon millions of needy.

Prowl nodded. "That's good. Signal Fort Max that the other ships may come when they are repaired and up to it. We need more refineries in the southern hemisphere. I'm going to check out the camps and see how recruitment for reconstruction is progressing."

Paragon nodded, then turned back to the console. Prowl turned to the door, then paused. Tarn was standing in the doorway. Guns appeared out of nowhere, all of them pointed at the big mech's helm. :Everyone, audials down: he said swiftly, unsubbing his own hardware as well. It was obeyed as the entire group went off line. Prowl stared at the big mech with a coldness only he could supply. :What do you want?:

:Revenge? An apology?: Tarn asked with a smirk.

:You came to the wrong place. Say your spiel, then leave: Prowl replied.

:I want agreements, slagger. I want some of the action. You can give it to me easily or I will break things: Tarn replied as he walked into the room to pause casually before Prowl.

:You already get regular shipments: Prowl replied.

:But its such a small cut. I watch the ships come through as well and I want more. It seems like a small request considering how much wealth you obviously have: Tarn replied.

:We're busy saving our people, our culture and our planet. We don't have time to mess with you and your ilk. Leave this place: Prowl said icily.

:Here: Tarn replied handing Prowl a datapad. :This meets our demands: He turned to walk out and when he cleared the threshold of the big double doors he disappeared completely.

Mirage who was standing nearby went clear himself and his running footsteps led to the door and beyond. Working feverishly, Sandstorm vented a sigh and a curse. "A ship uncloaked, let him in, then cloaked. It's gone."

Prowl glanced at him, then nodded. Looking at the vastly increased list of things desired, he turned toward the door. "I'll be back. Paragon, you are in charge."

Paragon nodded, then watched as Prowl walked out heading for the bridge room. He was ultra pissed. It was going to get interesting Paragon thought as he turned back to the job.

-0-On a barren landscape in the north of Cybertron

Prowl and Prime discussed the situation and possible solutions to end the tyranny of Tarn once and for all. Prime listened, then authorized a meeting with all of the relevant individuals. Nearby was a refinery setting up to produce mass quantities of energon in several forms as well as tents for habitation and medical supplies. Ships would carry produced items out into the world to supply groups that were being congregated in locations rather than having civilians scattered all over the place.

They didn't have to send another supply ship to the meet up place where Tarn's group would retrieve them for another orn. "I think we need to remove his threat. That would mean that a lot of the gangs that are under his thumb will be freed to do their worst. That is the major downside of taking out the D.J.D."

"That's true but having him removed is supreme for me. He can attack groups or cities and we won't know until it happens. Raptor, Turbine, go to Autobot City and find out the progress of Sciences on their detection while cloaked. They have a device that sees them but its been elusive. I need to have updated information," Prime said.

Both nodded, then walked to the shuttle and a bridge to Kaon. Another bridge to Mars would accomplish their journey. It was quiet a moment as the others stood waiting for Prime to think through the situation. "Prowl, continue onward. I want a meeting in three joors in the HQ at Kaon. Have all the relevant individuals there. We can troubleshoot this. I have my own ideas but they rely on the ability to see Tarn and his people. For all we know, they could be standing here listening in."

It was a chilling feeling considering that, then Prowl nodded. "I will make it so." He walked to the shuttle and a short hop to Kaon. The others turned back to the problems at hand, the feeding and care of their suffering people.

-0-Hot Rod and Smokey

They walked along the road tracking civilians who were too scared to come to them. They paused as Smokey considered their situation. He thought a moment sorting through images in his personal files, then turned toward the darkness where they were. Tapping the side of his optics, an image flashed out forming in front of them. It was a giant Autobrand, forming solidly. "All of you in the darkness, we're Autobots. Prime has liberated the planet. We're here to take you to the camps where you can live. We have doctors and food. Please … come out and let us help you."

It was silent a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch into infinity before a small mech stepped out, his arm damaged and his optics filled with fear. "Don't kill me!" he said as he paused. He was shaking with fear and looked ill.

"We want to help you. All of you. Come out and let us help you," Smokey said as Hot Rod moved swiftly to the little mech. He shrank back but stepped forward when Hot Rod gently took hold of his good arm. "Come on," Roddy said. "We can help you."

Behind him walking forward hesitantly, the others followed. They had a big group sitting on rubble as they gave them energon from their packs. As a shuttle appeared, all looked up. On the side was an Autobrand, big and beautiful. They would be transported to safety in breems. Hot Rod and Smokey would continue onward into the darkness finding the lost, the sick, the mentally ill, the desperate and bring them in from the cold.

It would be happening everywhere on the planet.

-0-At the airfield in Iacon, once Decepticon territory, now Autobot

The ships landed, four of them. They were battlecruisers with large crews. Having finished their tours, they had come back from the Rim and possibly had no idea of the changes made since they left. Waiting for them were a large number of Decepticons, all of them armed and ready to do what they had been doing for some time. They would take the crews into custody and add more ships to their arsenal. Jerze who had commanded a garrison and was a tough customer ran the takedowns. She stood in front of her troops with a cold expression, the kind of expression that the troops on board expected.

The ramps came down and soldiers began to step out pausing to look around at the changes. There were city-formers in the distance, a lot of them. Their gleaming towers stood out in the dreariness of the surrounding area. They had seen a giant tent camp near the airfield and several more stretching out into the distance. Maybe a million or more civilians were there they had discerned. They had stepped off with expectations, most of them revolving around the effort that had been expended in the city since last they were there. A big mech who captained the first cruiser walked over with his command crew as the others congregated together. He paused before Jerze. "What's this?" he asked gesturing around.

"The end of the line," Jerze said with no small satisfaction. She subbed a gun and placed the barrel directly on the chest of the commander. "We will accept only your surrender."

"What?" he asked with surprise. "What's happened? Has Megatron been overthrown?"

Jerze grinned a humorless grin. "You could say that. We want you to know," she said as the other commanders reached Jerze, then paused. "Don't pull a gun or you will all die. You will come closer and listen."

No one moved, then Jerze glanced at the mechs behind her. "If they make a move, shoot everyone including their crews. No one lives if they make the wrong move."

A big mech nodded. "We got it, Commander."

The captains looked around as more crew massed behind them. "What is this?"

"A coup. You will tell your crews to disarm. If you look around the area you will see snipers on the roofs and in the rubble. You will also notice heavy guns arrayed in the rubble as well. We have taken down crews before and no one wins but us so drop your guns, line up your troops and we'll explain the new rules. If you don't, I guarantee that every one of you will die. Understand?" she asked.

They glanced at each other, varying expressions of surprise and rage suffusing their faces. "Megatron is dead then. He would have to be to allow this. Who's in charge?" the first captain asked.

"You get news if you live to hear it. Do what I said," Jerze said with a coldness that would have rivaled Prowl.

They stared at her, then turned slowly to the troops. Guns came up as he did from Jerze's troops and the ship crews froze, some of them unsubbing guns themselves. "Drop your guns. Now. On the ground. They have snipers and heavy guns on us. We're surrounded and they will win. Do as I say." He threw his guns on the ground, then glanced at Jerze. "My crew is filled with good kids. I can't speak for anyone else but if they get hurt I will hunt you down myself."

"If they're good kids, they have nothing to fear," Jerze said. "Line them up and allow searches."

He glared at her, then complied. His crew which was mostly younger mechs moved to line up as the others slowly and some with defiant expressions also complied. The officers moved to stand with their crews, their seething anger only increasing with searches. When that was accomplished, the guards drew back. Jerze watched, then turned to the ruins behind. "Gentlemen, they are ready to hear the news," she said.

Two big mechs stepped from the shadows, walking with their hulking menace to the lines of Decepticons. Those that knew them gasped, their murmurs buzzing for a moment. Then they all stood quietly, tensely, anxiously. The two big mechs halted before them. "At ease," the first said.

It was silent a moment, then some of them relaxed even though their expressions alternated between fear, astonishment and for a few, hopefulness.

"My name is General Blackjack of Praxus and this is my son, Commander Ironhide of Praxus. We're here to take your surrender. Optimus Prime of Iacon has prevailed over your cause and now is leader of this planet and all its empire. You will have a choice to surrender to us and be a help or surrender to us and go to prison. Commander Jerze here will tell you what you need to know about the situation as it stands. Listen to her hard and consider what she says. Your future depends on how smart you are right now."

Blackjack turned to Jerze, then nodded. "Your turn, Commander."

She nodded back, then stepped forward. "Listen up. Let me catch you up on the news," she began.

-0-TBC 8-18-15** edited 8-18-15**


	558. Chapter 558

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 558)

-0-Outside Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood outside staring at the familiar design of a club that was off limits to them on Cybertron back in the orn. This was a favorite high caste hangout with an occasional allowance of lower castes if they were with someone high enough and the bouncers didn't care. It was tough enough then to attract everyone who wanted a good time and on occasion, a rough one. Walking inside, they paused at the bar to get a drink, then walked inside the lounge which sprawled before them in all directions leading to a big archway that showed the dining room beyond. Someone in there sat on a stool singing softly to the noon time crowd. A dance floor was empty but there were mechs eating an early lunch at some of the many tables.

They entered, then spotted their quarry. Pausing, they walked forward to stop before the table where Stiletto, A37 who was practicing being free during the orn and Barricade were sitting. Behind them watching like a hawk, guards moved to greater attention. "Mind if we sit?" Blight asked with a slight grin. "Contacting you off line doesn't work."

It flashed through Barricade's processor that the mechs before him were familiar. Then he knew. "Sit."

They did. It was silent a moment, then Blight leaned forward. "Where have you been? We were looking for you a long time."

"Here and there," Barricade said. "I can't communicate off line. Prime quashed that. Those are my shadows," he said nodding to the guards around them.

"We're bored," Stormcloud said. "The peace is boring."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Barricade asked. "Don't tell **me** about boring."

"What about getting off this rock? I hear Razorclaw is nearby building a base and opposition to the Prime. How about us going there?" Blackout asked.

"How? This place is a fortress," Barricade said.

"Not to Bruticus Maximus," Kickback said. "We can't go unless you combine with us. We can get a ship and get out of here."

"Do you really think that Prime will let that happen? Do you really think he will allow a combiner to join up with Razorclaw? The only reason Predaking isn't here raging is because Rampage turned coat and lives here," Barricade said softly. "Without him, no Predaking."

"Actually, they can combine but they'll have no right arm," Stormcloud replied. It was silent a moment. "Given the right moves we can combine and get off this world. Hold a tower or something hostage, then we can go. Prime wouldn't stop us if civilians were in harm's way."

Barricade stared at them a moment, then leaned back. "Let me think about it," he said.

The others nodded, then sat watching replays of the games from the weekend and The Hourly News as they drank together.

-0-At a rec room/dining room in a metro-former somewhere in the north of Cybertron

Several Wreckers sat together eating a meal before heading out again. All over the planet retrieval teams were working, coaxing out this and that group, finding this and that little band. Infants walking out to find help for elders too ill or injured to leave were being found along with those who no longer received access to food because the building program under the 'Cons had fallen apart. Clouds of Seekers, most of them from the new base in Iacon were slowly moving over the planet scanning everything as they identifyied individuals where they hid, watched from the ground or actively tried to get their attention. Where that happened, relief followed. Slowly, the gaps in the rescue plan and its supply lines were shrinking.

Elsewhere at the same time ...

Ratchet stood on the airfield outside of Kaon which was already repaired and actively used by the former Decepticons. They were upgrading it. making it ready to receive a garrison wing who would remain there as part of the local security. Before him were several hundred doctors and nurses, technicians, specialists, medics and forensic physicians. They were culled from the long lists of refugees on-world and air lifted from all over Cybertron. "Welcome. I'm Commander Ratchet of Iacon, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobot Armed Forces and director of the medical relief effort here.

"We have called you up to participate in the calamity that we face which is world wide. We have hundreds of millions of individuals in dire need. As we go, we will gather more doctors and medical personnel into the ongoing effort until we have treatment delivered and available to everyone in need. We will give you the tools to do this work and deliver you to the areas in greatest need with protection against trouble while you work. We are aware of where you live with your families and will rotate you back to your camp on a regular basis. Until then, we need every servo and every effort to save our people.

"If you come with me," Ratchet said pointing to a warehouse nearby, "I can bring you up to speed, answer questions and go over the kind of medicine we're doing. I will also tell you about the hospitals that are taking worst cases and their families. Remember, we want to keep families intact. Follow me," he said as he turned to walk to the hangar nearby.

Hundreds of individuals followed him entering a hangar where other Autobots and many civilians waited. They gathered around Ratchet again. "We have put together medical ships with all that you need to do your job. Minor operations can be done in the field but nearly all surgery will be referred to the city-formers where it will be assessed, then either undertaken or passed onward to other places off world where we do them. We are triage and minor procedure staff here. We need bad cases stabilized and air lifted off world. Minor things, replacement of limbs, the things that can be done without a great deal of time and effort, that will be done here. If you are uncertain, take down this number," Ratchet said forwarding a central medical call center comm number to one and all. "If you aren't sure that a procedure is in your purview, call and they will tell you. They will arrange transport. All you have to do is make sure they're stable."

Turning to the room behind him, Ratchet began. "This is Gypsy, who is in charge of all femme, infant, elder and youngling medicine at Prime's colony. This is Breakdown, a field medic and group leader for medics who can help you get a bead on what you can do and what has to be referred. These individuals," he said nodding to Goldwing, Sunstreaker, Knockout and several others, "can tell you what you need to know about field medicine, what constitutes an airlift … Goldwing is a processor surgeon, the others field doctors and medics or emergency medicine physicians ... as well as other particulars. Each of you will take a kit with you. It has everything you need to do your job. You will be airlifted and work with a flight crew on a fully stocked and equipped medical shuttle as well as being backed up with a guard shuttle for security. Let's watch this film and see how this works," he said turning to a big monitor nearby, one that bore the Emblem of the Primes and the Autobrand.

They would spend two joors learning, watching videos that outlined their effort's process, asking questions and troubleshooting before ship groups would land to take them away into the wilds of Cybertron. When the last one disappeared into the sky, Ratchet would turn to several hundred more and begin the process all over again.

-0-In the ruins of a great museum, Capital City, Cybertron

They walked among the ruins, a forensics rescue team from the Museum of Cybertron on Mars. Among them was Jade who was on the first reclamation/rescue salvage mission of his career. Beray had their son, Blackstone and brought him to the office in the new Colonial Finance and Investment offices in a tower in Iacon. Since Venture was his boss and brought Prima with him to work half the time, he also brought Blackstone with him when Jade was out doing this or that appraisal, retrieval or recovery.

Blackstone slept in a little rocking carrier on his atar's desk while his atar went through the unknowable obtuseness of the stock market and investment banking mazes of Earth. That he was a wunderkind at it was all to the good of the colony. They had masses of money to manage and several businesses on Earth that were becoming huge. That didn't even account for their charitable foundations and other important investments in Earth and her people.

Jade looked under rubble and found a glittering thing laying in a pool of water. Scanning it, working on a meter to ensure that what it was was clear to retrieve without catastrophe, he looked at the stuff laying on top of it. Turning, he called for help to remove it. It would take nearly a breem to do that, then analyze what had survived temperatures so hot it melted the steel in the building that was exposed to the direct hits that landed here. They would pull it out, put it carefully in a container after taking images and measurements of where it had been found both in situ and in hand. It was a delicate beautiful thing, a treasure. It was a long thin dagger with a copper hilt. It had quotations of the Chronicles upon its glittering silver blade. It also bore the makers mark of RTR Tools.

-0-Near the Big Format Repair Station between Tri Cities and Terra District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Teatro and Swan watched as three more big formats slowly made their way to the landing space where crews would swarm them when they were flush with the ground. Huge warehouses and repair machinery of all manner were there, now a part of the landscape, to assist them.

"Who is that?" Swan asked no one in particular as he felt the breeze of displacement wash over him.

"I don't know," Teatro said as they stood together holding servos and toys.

"Infants," a gentle voice said inside their processors. "Time for school."

Swan smiled brilliantly. **"SCHOOL! I LOVE SCHOOL!"**

"**I DO TOO!"** Teatro said as they turned to run back to the Metro District where their genitors lived. They were on the sensor nets of every single large format in the entire colony. Even the Supremes at the other end of the colony kept them so. Everyone of them were intensely dedicated to the little surprises, something none of them felt was possible before they came.

"I have the monitor on, infants. Your teacher is taking attendance," Acroplex said as he settled into watching the infants go to school with other infants if not their size, then their age. It would be exhilarating to him as it would be to all the other huge formats who also watched.

"Good morning, infants. Teatro?" Terradive could be seen to say.

"**I'M HERE, MR. TERRADIVE!"** -Teatro here here-ing

"**ME TOO, MR. TERRADIVE!"** -Swan

Every major format in the colony grinned.

-0-In a classroom watching attendance

The human children sat at their table watching on the big monitor nearby the metro-former kids that spent three joors in their classroom via monitor. The rest of their school day was spent with specialists including Auntie Kappa and Uncle whoever was available to take them on a jog in the boonies. The dinobots were part of the equation and would have to be rescued from time to time from the infants who **LOVED THEM** but didn't know their own strength.

"Me, Grimlock like them but they're grabby." -Grimlock

"Me, Slag hate everyone." -Slag

Back at school ...

"Okay," Terradive said glancing at his hand-held with a grin. "Did everyone download their homework?" He knew already but he was a teacher. Yes, they are that anal. (I would know-Management)

**"YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"** -everyone including big format babies

"Very well. Let's get out our little globes of Cybertron," he said as infants scurried to the cabinet nearby the get them. The humans had very tiny ones that were **ADORABLE! **(To everyone else including Hoist and Grapple who made them)

The big format babies had ones that their genitors beamed to them from an educational depot that Metrohex maintained for them in stores inside his chassis.

Once a genitor, always a genitor.

-0-TBC 8-19-15 **edited 8-27-15**


	559. Chapter 559

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 559)

-0-On the deck, getting ready to leave

They stood in their environmental suits on the platform waiting to bridge to the Kaon HQ on Cybertron. They had their gear and extra stuff, though if something failed they would be goners unless the Autobots stuffed them into a carry hold and turned up the atmosphere. They didn't think about that though it clearly shown on the faces of the newbies, Colonel Alain Almady and Commander William Paxton.

Niall Graham, Will Lennox, Bobby Epps, John Fulton and Glenn Morshower who had bridged in overnight to join them stood with Fig Figueroa who was chatting with the bridge attendant on the sub-floor of The Fortress. They were going to be met by Ironhide, Springer and a Wrecker crew who would be their personal taxis. Leonora Huttle who had heard of the trip had asked to come along with just a specially made hand held camera, no crew. That is, it was specially made by Sciences who created all the gear they used in this environment. She was allowed and it was exciting as they waited together. She began her film then and would continue until they came back again.

Paragon who would be going in a moment, the reason they were waiting as he delivered information to various stations in the Ops Center, finally appeared stepping off the stairs to pause a moment before them. He was as handsome as they came, tall and elegant, composed like Prowl and because of his intellect, position in the Decepticon hierarchy as well as ability to fight was called by most when he wasn't looking 'the anti-Prowl'.

"Gentlemen, Leonora Huttle," he said in a very fine tenor voice, masculine and educated, "are you ready to go?"

They nodded. "We are, Paragon. Thank you," Glenn Morshower said with a grin. "We're ready to follow your lead."

Paragon nodded. "Very well. We will come out in the bridge room at the new Autobot headquarters, the former Decepticon command center in the city of Kaon. Please stay together and follow me," he said nodding to the control staff.

The bridge burst into view, a loud rolling thunder of energy that settled into a whirlwind of power and light. He looked at them, then stepped forward, entering, then pausing to look back at the little aliens. The humans had scrambled to their segways, then powered up. Forward they went into the ticklish swirling energy contortion, pausing when they reached Paragon. He then turned and continued. They stepped on it to follow and the bridge winked out on Mars. The energy would both carry and chase them to Kaon.

-0-At the HQ on Cybertron

They came to the end buzzing off as Paragon stepped down. Since there wasn't a ramp for them at this point in the occupation, the Wreckers there picked them up and put them on the ground with their vehicles. They stared upward as the group stared down, firm smirks in place. "Took you squirts long enough to get here," Springer said with a nod to the others with Morshower. He and Glenn were good friends after all the comings and goings on. Morshower and the other human soldiers were stand up dudes in his book.

:If you had been faster, we would have been here sooner: Morshower said with a chuckle.

Springer knelt. "You're here. What are your first real words besides slagging me? I hear you slaggers have a quote or something ready to go when you go off world:

:I've been to Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Venus, around Mercury, the moon, half a dozen forward bases and Fort Apache. I didn't have a damned thing to say then and I think that can be said now: Morshower said to lots of slag and laughter.

"Well, let's mount up, slaggers," Springer said offering his servo to Morshower. He climbed onto it, then turned to the others. "We have two newbies with us, commanders from Diego Garcia and N.E.S.T. Europe," he said pointing out Almady and Paxton. "That is Colonel Alain Almady who commands N.E.S.T. Europe. He cleaned up after the Bucharest fiasco and Bill Paxton is commandant of the British command on Diego." He looked up and grinned. "This is Springer, Chieftain of the Wreckers, Head of Security for Mars and I am told also Cybertron as well as being Ironhide and Ratchet's baby boy:

Slag rose to epic heights with that smart aft remark. Springer nodded to the pair who were laughing as they sat in the servos of Drift and Sandstorm respectively. Ironhide had taken up Leonora, Tracks had Fig and Twintwist had Lennox and Epps. Niall Graham sat grinning in Whirl's big servo.

:This is Ironhide, Master of the Autobot Armed Forces and bond to the Great Ratchet: Morshower continued as everyone laughed and most nodded, :That is Drift, a knight and bond to Springer. This is Twintwist, a slagger's slagger:

"That's very true," Twin said as Sandstorm nodded.

:That is Whirl who is a lunatic and proud of it: Morshower said to a mech who was every bit as unpredictable as could be.

Twin grinned. "You say that like its a bad thing."

Raucous laughter deluxe.

:The big mech with the great design behind him is Tracks:

"You got **that** right," the vain mech said with a grin.

"Pain in the aft," Twin said glancing at him with a smirk.

:The other mech on the other side is Sandstorm: Morshower said finishing the line up. :Sandstorm is a triple changer by the way, just like Springer:

"You can tell us apart easily," Springer said. "I'm prettier."

Loud laughter greeted that along with rude remarks as they turned to go up the steps to the street level. "We're going outside so you can see Kaon. This is the hometown of the twins and a lot of other jail bait," Springer said as they reached the long open lobby and corridor of the building that led to the front doors. Off to one side was the Ops Center which was filled with workers and crew, some of which were still upgrading the facility. They paused a moment to look, then walked to the doors and out into the night.

In the vast courtyard before them, ships were parked in rows, mechs and the odd femme hurried this way and that and buildings as were being converted as far as they could see to Autobot use. It was starry overhead as the night smothered them in all direction. It felt heavy, opressive even and very dark, closer to the ground than it seemed possible and filled with moving lights of ships or satellites doing their jobs.

"This is Kaon. This," Springer said glancing back at the building, "was where old Buckethead conducted the war. As you can see, the place needs a bit of a clean up."

They turned slowly so the humans could see the chaos of war and its aftermath. Kaon had been one of the first cities to fall to Megatron and because he made this his headquarters it had a lot of rebuilding to its credit already. The vast courtyard was extraordinary as very tall light poles threw down illumination for those busy at work.

They continued onward to a ship and boarded, Ironhide placing Leonora onto the shelf where humans and other breakables were kept for safety. "Rem, take us out. We're going to the Sea of Mercury."

The ship flew swiftly up as the tower cleared them, then they began to fly to the south and east of their location.

:What is the Sea of Mercury?: Fulton asked Ironhide.

"It's our largest ocean. There are two islands in it and its a vacation paradise. You can surf there," Ironhide said as memories of his own spectacular inability to surf resurfaced.

:Is it made of mercury?: Lennox asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Yep. It has a long channel that connects it to the Mithril Sea. It straddles the equator but also extends down south toward the temperate zones. My great great grandfather had a house there. I remember going there for holidays to play in the water."

:Mercury is poisonous: Niall Graham said with a look of bemused wonder.

"To you slaggers, maybe. Not to us," Ironhide said. "You have to remember. This is a metallic world and the same chemistry that applies to you doesn't to us. This is where and how we're supposed to be. I haven't been there since we got back but I'm told its relatively untouched."

They flew onward, then descended. Landing the ship, the mechs collected their humans, then walked down the ramp. Before them a magnificent sight awaited. A shimmering ocean of silver mercury spread out in all directions. Around the side to the left of their position, there were still houses that obviously were second homes in a vacation area. Weird plants, some of them clearly crystalline grew along the edges of the liquid, some of them towering several dozen feet in the air. In the distance, the shoreline of two islands could clearly be seen. It was as he said an amazing thing.

:Where's the surf, Ironhide?: Bobby Epps asked. :Did you surf?"

Ironhide grinned. "It's a waning moon. When the moon is full the tide is pretty high. I used to surf as a youngling. I wasn't that great at it."

:You came here for vacations?: Leonora asked.

Ironhide nodded.

"High castes came here. Low and middle worked here. They didn't live here … they just worked and left after shift to live in the barracks built over there," Sandstorm said pointing into the distance. "My grand amma worked here as a cook. He could cook like a dream."

"You're from Polyhex," Whirl said.

He nodded. "My grand amma came here to work because he was such a good cook."

For a moment it was awkward, then Leonora went in for the jugular. :How do you reconcile all of this, the two different worlds between the two of you?:

Sandstorm turned to her, then shrugged. "You live with it."

Ironhide glanced at him, then Leonora. "That was then. This is now. My family never liked the System. He was born in his own, I in mine. Neither of us had a choice. But we didn't have to make it worse. My family never tried to do that. Slagging System deserves to die and I'm glad it has."

Everyone nodded, then they turned to the sea. Something was ruffling the surface, something invisible. They stood watching, then the big mechs stepped back, moving away from the edge of the brilliant ocean. When they retreated enough to feel better, they watched the surface ruffle here and there, sometimes waves turning over as water rolled off an invisible back. Then it settled.

:What the hell was that?: Will Lennox asked as he stared upward at the solemn faces around him.

Springer looked at him with a serious expression, then glanced at the ocean again. "Ghosts," he said quietly.

The others nodded.

-0-Around the world in eighty minutes

They landed here and there looking at the destruction of a world that had been old and fabled when humanity was still peeling bananas in tree tops. There were sights to behold, some of which were relatively undisturbed but most of it was broken and marred by war. There was even unexploded ordinance lying around.

They flew over refugee camps that numbered in the millions as the Autobots worked to get civilians and other Cybertronians into cover and care. There were refineries setting up while others were turning out steel already. The lights below as they flew over the battlefields alerted them that search crews were hard at it.

They landed at Polyhex and had a tour of the Dead End, leaned about the 'empties' and the Decepticon ultimate recycling program tended by the Harvesters. It was grave and as they saw more and more, the silenter and more solemn the humans became. By the time they reached Kaon, the end of the tour had arrived. They were carried to the bridge, sent through again and rode their segways to the N.E.S.T. Habitat at Autobot City which was approaching night time. Entering, they were greeted by their family and friends.

Lonnie Epps hugged her husband. "What was it like? What did you see?"

Bobby Epps looked at her, then shook his helm. "Annihilation."

The others nodded. "I can't imagine being Prime, to bear the hurts and defeats he has borne. I thought I admired him before," John Fulton said before he trailed off.

They walked to the lounge and sat as Leonora synched the recording she made to the huge monitor. Soldiers and their families gathered to take seats to watch it. It was silent for a moment, then Paragon could be seen walking across the bridge room toward them. He paused, then looked at them. "Gentlemen, Leonora Huttle," he said in a very fine tenor voice, masculine and educated, "are you ready to go?"

-0-TBC 8-19-15 edited **8-27-15**


	560. Chapter 560

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 560)

-0-In the HQ at Kaon

They gathered from forward bases, Mars and all around Cybertron to discuss a number of things that needed attending. Walking through the Ops Center, Ratchet stepped over mechs working to upgrade the building and around crates and boxes of things Megatron could only dream about. It was thrilling to him that they had the time and resources to make the necessaries and apply them to improve the already knowns in the big room. Research and development had lagged for the Autobots in spite of Perceptor, Wheeljack and their other scientists during the war. Now R &amp; D was going to put them over the top. He entered, then sat between Raptor and Ironhide. He felt like a shrimp when he did. "Did you two grow or am I shrinking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That's alright," Raptor said patting his servo. "I would love you even if you were a mini-con."

That got the love it deserved and then some. Prime who had walked in at the time grinned at Raptor. "Save it for the good of the order," he said to near standing applause.

"I'll fill you in later on the joke," Ratchet said leaning closer to Raptor.

"Before we begin for reasons I will explain later, Wheeljack and Perceptor will update us," Prime said as Prowl and Paragon stood up and walked to the doorway to go over a datapad together.

Wheeljack nodded, then stood himself walking to a small device on a tripod by the open door. Perceptor watched him, then turned to Prime. "We have worked on the device that Hercy gave us," he said glancing to security standing behind everyone along the wall. Drift and Kup were on one side, Hercy and Springer the other. "It has eluded a lot of scrutiny so we used a different tack. We decided to do this instead," he said nodding to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack flipped a switch on the device as a hum sounded, then died away as an energy field surged out, then faded. What didn't fade was a shimmering effect by the door. It was a solid glimmer shaped like a mech. Everyone turned to stare at it as it stood, then started to turn away from them. Prowl and Paragon who had turned and unsubbed guns pointed them at the apparition. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Prowl said coldly.

Springer who was closest reached out to grab the figure but his servos could grip nothing. He pulled his gun and put it where he thought the face was. "Drop the effect or I will get to see if my weapon blows a hole in your head. Or face. Whatever."

A second passed, then the effect switched off. A mech with a fancy paint scheme stood before them with Springer's gun pointed directly at his nose assembly. "I surrender," he said.

"Smart move," Springer said with a tight grin. He frisked the kid, which was what he was, then turned to Prime. "Did you know this?"

"I surmised it. On Mars. You have been following me around since then," Prime said.

The strange kid turned to Prime with a slightly frightened expression. "It was my job. Tarn told me to do it."

"What's your name and story, infant?" Turbine said surmising himself a few things.

He looked around the room at the grim faced individuals staring at him, then vented a sigh. "I'm D-7. They call me 7. My friends and the others... relatives." He was silent a moment. "We were taken as slaves by Tarn when we landed on a planet out there in the rim. We have to do what he says. He's got weird tech. I saw him kill someone with his voice. I do what I'm told. All of us do but for the bad ones."

"What bad ones, infant?" Hard Drive asked as he pulled a chair out from the table. "Sit. Are you hungry?"

He sat hesitantly, then nodded. "I am. What's going to happen to me now?" he asked plaintively.

"You're safe here. We want the tech that makes you invisible," Hard Drive said.

"That. How did you see me?" he asked glancing at Wheeljack as a cube of energon was placed before him.

"We hit you with tachyons. It bounced off your field. If we couldn't see you one way, we experimented with others until we found one that worked," Wheeljack said. "Are you the only one here?"

He nodded. "Yes." He sipped the energon, then with an expression of surprise drank it down swiftly.

"Doesn't he feed you?" Turbine asked with a slight frown.

"Not much. Just enough I guess," 7 said.

It was silent a moment as he was given another cube. He drank it down swiftly as well, then sat back with a comforted expression on his handsome youthful face.

"The group you're with … do they include family or what?" Blackjack asked.

He nodded. "We were working for the Decepticons making ship repairs. We had to. We were **made **to do it. Then we were taken prisoners when he landed, Tarn. He's scary," the kid said with a frightened expression. "He makes us do things we don't want to do. I would have given up to you if they didn't have my family. I'm scared for them and the others."

"Tell us where they are and what the layout of the base is. Give us the device that makes you invisible and leave nothing out. We will be taking Tarn down with your help and freeing the others," Springer said.

"They have babies there, little kids. They were part of our group and they use them to keep us in line. I have to report back in a couple of joors." 7 shook his helm. "This is so scary."

Turbine squeezed his arm. "You're very brave, infant. We will do the heavy lifting. You have to help us figure out a strategy to take those fraggers down by telling us everything you know." He looked at Prime. "I **am** assuming that is your goal here."

"It is," Prime said nodding. "Are there any others on-world or on my colony world that we have to know about?"

"No," 7 said. "Just me for now. There were others around but they decided I had to trail you and let them know stuff. There would be less chance of discovery that way."

"What kind of stuff did you tell?" Ironhide asked.

7 looked at Ironhide, then Prime. "I told Tarn about the man cave. I told him about the helicopter thing." He looked at Ironhide. "That was funny." He glanced back at Prime. "I told him your colony is great. I didn't tell him anything more than that … impressions."

"Very well," Prime said with a nod. "Go with Ratchet to the medic clinic nearby and show him what you have. If its removed will it alarm them?"

"I don't think so. I've seen them implant and remove the devices without alarms going off," 7 said rising hesitantly as he looked around for whoever he was to go with.

Ratchet stood. "Come on, youngling. You too, Perceptor and Wheeljack. I might need ya." He walked out, his arm looped with 7's. The two scientists followed as they walked to the small medical clinic on the same floor nearby. It was an Autobot, not Decepticon innovation.

"This is fragged," Ironhide said sitting back.

"**This** **is fragged** or is it your sad showing against me in the helicopter battle, Ironhide, possibly getting out into the world?" Blackjack asked as raucous laughter greeted that.

"Frag that. All of it is, though my man cave is now interplanetary news," Ironhide said with a grin. He looked at Prime who was grinning too. "What do you want us to do? Plan to take Tarn down? We have to let the infant communicate in a few joors or they'll know things are up."

Prime nodded. "My initial plans to mine the shipments he wants is now quashed. Something tells me the civilians do that job. We have to go there and take them down on their own turf using their own tech. We need to have that tech duplicated. We also need to know if they can detect us when we do and if its possible to block that detection. We need to cloak ships and soldiers."

"If we can do that we can have Seekers scan the camp, then airlift the innocents before we level the place," Hercy said. "We have to liberate them before we do anything unless we want casualties and hostages."

"Agreed," Prime said grimly. "Until we know what's what, we have to hold the planning for such a mission. Starscream, are there adequate Seeker types to pull off a mission like this?"

Starscream who was steaming at the end of the table nodded. "We will ensure it. I will bring in Seekers who can hold more than one individual in their cockpits. This frags me, Prime. Infants and children."

Prime nodded. "I agree," he said as Ratchet, the youngster and both scientists walked back inside. They all sat, the kid looking at Prime anxiously. "What did you find and how can it work to our advantage?" he asked.

"We found this," Perceptor said holding up a small cube with wires dangling. "Very ingenious. It uses your energy to convert into light waves that work to create an image it takes of the surrounding area so that it isn't a mirror of yourself that you see when you look at someone cloaked. Its an image of what is actually around all of you that becomes part of the show. If this were tech that reflected like some does, you would see yourself on the space occupied by the bearer of the device or a ripple of the cloaking itself. Instead, it takes in the image all around the bearer and applies it to the energy field around them. That way you see what is really here, not a reflection. There is no way for them to detect that its down by the way. When we took this out nothing happened. Nothing changed. They didn't provide for that possibility apparently.

"What is also ingenious is that it can hide as well large things with very few modifications. This small device is big enough to hide shuttles, Seekers, a building. Given that they have hidden their base, one on an asteroid, the device size as I calculate it with Wheeljack should be the size of a small car. We can make them bigger or smaller as we work to understand this."

"Then you could theoretically cloak Cybertron if the device is big and powerful enough?" Prime asked with surprise.

"Theoretically, yes," Wheeljack said with a grin.

"Interesting. Very, very interesting," Starscream said as Rainmaker and Silverclaw nodded in response.

-0-Moments later

Wheeljack and Perceptor stood together by the door going over what they had learned scanning, then dismantling the device somewhat. Sitting at the table, everyone else waited. Things were getting more and more interesting as the joors few past. Then the two walked in to sit. Everyone turned to them.

"We get the basic idea. Someone is one smart fragger or has someone who can get them tech to do this. However it came to pass, it is going to be the way we can get into the camps and take the civilians. There is only one caveat at the moment. They can see us when we get to their base even if we're cloaked. From what we're told they can see each other from some process we don't have yet even if they're cloaked and in a cloaked base. We can't go in without detection because we can't hide against that affect even cloaked. If we don't find a solution to this … allowing us in cloaked but without their ability to see us we will get caught. Understand?"

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet nodded. "We need to cloak ourselves from them seeing us cloaked. That makes sense. But can you do it?"

"We can. The basic outline is here. We just have to tinker. We need to find another frequency or wave length to bend the light our way. We want to go in invisible and stay invisible to those already invisible. They have a thing or device that allows them to see each other on a cloaked base. If we used their tech and go in there without blocking them, they will see us even if no one else does." Perceptor paused a moment, then vented a sigh. "This is processor twisting."

"What about the femmes? The high caste femmes. Do you think they can help here?" Ratchet asked. "They actually move dimensionally and are not detectable when they do. What about taking their tech, going in cloaked and taking down the place? What about us going in cloaked and shutting off their cloaking ability? We stay cloaked, they don't. Then we clobber them good."

"I like the idea but is it feasible?" Prime asked. "What about the femmes? Is their special feature something we can use or duplicate? What if it harms them if we do? That would be unacceptable."

"We would have to see," Wheeljack said. "The three of us can look and tell you. With this," he said holding up the small box, "we can go in but they will see us. We need to either find a dampener for them or steal the femme's tech to apply in some way to the problem. Either way, it seems less insurmountable than before and we now can detect them when they are here through that," he said nodding toward the tripod device.

The youngster, 7, watched the conversation go back and forth. "What do I do?" he asked.

"You make your call and we do the rest. Until then, go with Elita and draw the base, tell where things are and leave nothing out, especially the civilians," Prime said grimly. "We will be going there and put this group where they belong. Your families will be freed. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor … go now and find out what you can. Speed is of the essence."

The three nodded, then rose to go to the bridge room and a short jog to Mars. It was silent a moment. "I do recall putting these fraggers out of our misery once. I would appreciate it if they would stay dead," Starscream said with volumes of aggravation and spite in his voice.

Prime grinned. "You and me both."

-0-TBC 8-20-15 **edited 8-28-15**


	561. Chapter 561

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 561)

-0-At the Autobot City Medical Center, Stasis Center

"This is … interesting."

"It has Jhiaxus written all over it," Perceptor said with a nod.

Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet stared at the femmes lying on the sliding tables before them. "Bring Denita over here," Ratchet said sliding his servos under the big femme. The three managed her to a work table nearby, then Ratchet began to pull her chassis panels to check inside. They stared at the interior, then Ratchet shook his helm. "This stuff looks essential to overall function. I think trying to take it out even for study would be harmful."

"It think you're right," Wheeljack said poking around inside. "They pose an inter-dimensional threat. All that Tarn can manage is invisibility."

"We have to figure out how to sneak in cloaked without them seeing us. That's the rub," Ratchet said screwing the panels back into place. "This is very aggravating."

"I know," Perceptor said. "I find it very vexing that this seems to elude us."

Ratchet grinned. "I do declare, we are defeated by a 'Con."

"That's what the problem is. The solution is aggravating me," Wheeljack said with a shake of his helm. Everyone stood silently a moment.

"What exactly do we cover up to be invisible to them?" Ratchet asked. "Transponders? Energy signatures?" It was silent a moment. "We divert light to cloak ordinarily. How do we redirect light to cover us again when we go to Tarn's so that they can't see us but we can still see them?"

"That is the question. I wish I had an answer," Wheeljack said. "I hate not having an answer."

It was silent a moment. "We have to look at the femmes again."

They turned back to the femmes.

-0-Kaon HQ, Cybertron

7 sat down after making a call to Tarn to tell him a few things that would be enough to allow the fragger to think his spy was still doing the job. When he signed off, two of the younger Autobots in the group took him to the medics and then dinner in the mess hall.

Outside, business went on as usual. On Mars a striker team was being put together to airlift through a bridge to bring the hurt to Tarn. Starscream and Rainmaker were designing the air component themselves.

Prowl cut the line, then walked to the doors that led to offices. Pausing by Prime's, he leaned inside. "The hearings for Ratchet will be in two orns. They have a set up for him at Diego."

Prime glanced up, then nodded. "Good. I'm sure he's going to be fine. What is the word on public opinion regarding the permanent independent settlement on Earth?"

"They want it. All polls want it badly. That one will be a test and so will their desire to mine and exploit the planet as well as other places in the system," Prowl replied.

"The questions of autonomy and spheres of influence are going to be the issue," Prime said sitting back. "We have peaceful relations with the humans who are here already. I don't want to jeopardize that with new humans who feel they have unlimited autonomy."

"They can't live here without our help. They can't build a safe habitat nor supply it, especially with that size population. They will need us for everything," Prowl said as he leaned on the doorjamb. "This is going to be an interesting conversation. Do you suppose that you will have to speak?"

"I hope not. We will have to see," Prime said as he rose. "What's the word on Ratchet and the others?"

"They're stumped but they're giving the femmes a closer look. They moved around cloaked and no one saw them but their measure was inter-dimensional. It was a level different than cloaking. Even if Mirage walked into Tarn's lair he would still be seen. I think." Prowl thought a moment. "I never thought to ask."

Prime nodded. "Prime to Ratchet." A pause preceded an acknowledgment. "Ratchet, would Mirage be seen if he walked into Tarn's base cloaked? Would they see him?"

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet returned. "They wouldn't see him. Their frequency is different from ours. Decepticon tech is different as some others are including Seeker. But he still couldn't see them." Pause. "Unless he wore Hercy's visor. I think we're all slipping, Optimus."

"I think you're right. Get here. Prime out," he said as he turned to Prowl. "Bring Mirage and Jazz here along with the other special ops leadership, Prowl. We might have a way in. Maybe."

Prowl nodded, then turned to make it so. Prime returned to the matters on his desk.

-0-Moments later in the conference room at Ops Center, Kaon HQ, Cybertron

They filled the room, all of the leaders of any mission they would send. Prime nodded to Ratchet. "Tell us what you think we can do to get into Tarn's base."

Ratchet nodded back. "We went to the femmes to see if there was anything in their tech that could be useful. They weren't helpful. They cloak and move inter-dimensionally. That's a level greater than Tarn's situation. He can cloak and see. His cloaking device works at a different level of frequency than those in our colony who have cloaking as their special feature because they're Decepticons and use different tech than Autobots most of the time. Mirage can cloak, go to the base and not be seen by them because his range is in a different level and frequency than this," he said holding up the metallic device removed from the youngster. "While they can't see him because of that, he can't see them for the same reason. That is … he wouldn't until we remembered Hercy's visor. He could see Tarn with it, remember?"

"What you're saying then," Hard Drive said with the ghost of a smirk, "is simple. We're slow."

"I think so," Ratchet said with a laugh. "Mirage can cloak and enter the base. They won't see him. Mirage however can see them with Hercy's visor."

They sat a moment, then nodded. "Alright then. How do we get him on base?" Turbine asked.

"We have worked out a number of possibilities. The best option appears to be the simplest. Mirage goes along as cargo in the next drop. He makes it to the base, finds the generator plant, then blows it up. If we can take down their power source, then we can take** them** down. They won't be able to cloak their base after that," Ratchet said.

"Their base will uncloak but they won't," Ironhide said. "Mirage will be the only one to see them and I don't think he can fend off Tarn's entire operation."

"It might not matter if he sabotages the base blowing up ammo dumps and taking out their ships. While they're running around we come in behind. The device on the tripod that allowed us to detect the kid that Perceptor and Wheeljack created can be used against the base personnel," Elita said.

It was silent a moment. Then Prime nodded. "This will put the burden on you, Mirage. Can you carry enough detonation devices on you to make this work?"

Mirage nodded. "Subspace."

Prime glanced at Elita. "What about the possibility of other hostages?"

7 who was listening looked at Prime. "They have a warehouse district where all the contraband is stored. If they have hostages or slaves or something, they would be crated or caged there. My group is by the edge of the forest. We're kept there in a huge fenced-in camp."

"What is the plan?" Prime asked as he looked at Elita, Jazz and Blackjack.

"Mirage joins a ship as invisible cargo. He secures locations on the base so we know where everything and everyone is. When that's done he mines the ammo dump and the fuel depot. Once they go off, the power that projects a cloaking effect for the base will go down. We will then be able to blow the slag out of things because we can then see them. We're going in during daylight to make the extraction of hostages and others easier," Jazz said.

Prime nodded. "It has to be multi-pronged. Securing the innocents, bringing down the grid and dropping Tarn's troops is of the essence. We cannot make a mistake. If he and his mechs get away they can come here, shoot the place up at will and we won't be able to see them to put stop to it."

Paragon nodded. "We have designed the striker team with care. Seekers will manage the pick ups that Mirage marks. Heavy gunners will handle the air portion of the campaign. The Wreckers will help mop up the base after the explosions."

"Very well. Clear it with Prowl who will troubleshoot the plan. Ironhide, you are in charge of the mission," Prime said as the big mech nodded. "I want this threat taken down. If you have to slag Tarn and his team, you have my permission."

"On it, Prime," Ironhide said with a nod.

The meeting ended shortly later with Ironhide walking out to the bridge with Starscream and Rainmaker to gather the mission together on Mars. Ratchet followed them, then headed out toward home when he got there. First Aid and Goldwing were detailed for medical on the mission. He watched Ironhide walk off with the others, then hot footed it for home to get the infants to school. He would be late.

-0-Later that morning in the corridor of the University of Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood in the hallway with their new books and school things. It was a strange nerve wracking process and they were rooted to the floor in their unease. Glancing around at the students heading for their classes, they felt out of place, ill at ease and afraid. When the hallway was nearly empty Docker turned to the others. "We should go in now, right?" she asked nervously.

"We should," Corr replied as they stood together. This was virgin territory to all four, this first orn of the rest of their long overdue education. Yet they couldn't move.

Then the door opened to the outside as Ratchet stepped inside. He paused, then walked to them. "You will be late," Ratchet said gently. "Where do you go first?"

"To orientation for new students, Sonny," Chan said holding his brand new datapad with their schedules and a map of the school in his slightly shaking servos.

"That's right here. Then you go next to adult ed classes," Ratchet said. "Let's go together. I want to go with you."

"You do, Sonny?" Corr asked hopefully.

"I do," Ratchet said hugging the little mech. "You couldn't see me go but I can see you. This will be fun."

They looked at him hopefully, then Ratchet caressed Docker's face. Docker the Brave, Docker the Crusader was too frightened to go into a classroom whose doors were never open for her before. He would show them how. Walking to the door of their first class, he turned to them. "I love you. You gave everything to get me this far. Now its my turn. Now** I'll** go with **you**." He opened the door, then waited.

They stared at him, then glanced at each other. With visible effort, Docker straightened, then slipped her servo through Appa Ratchet's. Glancing at the others, she nodded. "We need to go to school," she said with determination. Then she walked to the door with her bond and entered. Chan and Corr gripped each others servos, then walked past Ratchet to enter as well.

Ratchet composed himself a moment, then entered behind them. He would stay with them the whole first orn of the rest of their educational adventure. The door closed slowly and silently behind him.

-0-TBC 8-21-15 **8-28-15**


	562. Chapter 562

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 562)

-0-On the way

The group stood out from the airfield at Autobot City, lifting off in stages until all were zooming through the bridges. They were going to a small planetoid on the path to Tarn's territory. There they would regroup, cloak their ships and head into the general area of Tarn's influence when the moment came. It would be then that the supply ships would arrive to deliver the ransom for peace.

Ironhide sat in the command seat in the battle cruiser, Salton Sea. He considered the steps ahead. They would wait, their cloaking given its different frequency would hide them like Mirage's special feature would him. They wouldn't be able to see Tarn's group until they uncloaked to take things to their base. Only Mirage thanks to Hercy could do that. It was on Ironhide's processor that Tarn might not bother to re-cloak on the way back to base since it would likely not be necessary. If they didn't it would allow him to see clearly what was happening.

Behind this group delivery ships were coming with the haul demanded by Tarn. Hidden among them was Mirage in a packing crate marked 'energon-medical' designed to come apart easily from the inside. He would go in cloaked, inspect the situation and locate anyone needing rescue with Hercy's visor, then do his part on Tarn's base. Laden in his subspace were not only his weapons but mines designed to inflict maximum damage on minimal charge. They headed onward into the night of space toward an invisible enemy without mercy.

-0-At the student union eating a snack before the next class

Ratchet sat watching the delight on the faces of his ammas and appas. They had been petrified to enter rooms that would never have admitted them in the past, to take for themselves their birthright of an education. Ratchet had coaxed them in and sat behind them as they took their seats. They were obviously proud of their new life and implements but afraid of their lack of education and the ingrained belief that they really didn't belong here.

They had listened, Docker and Chan taking the odd notes as the instructor kindly and gently explained how the system worked, the way classes were delivered and the incredible array of resources available to get students into the system for success. He heard about tutors, study groups, counselors for both education and for the emotional side of things, something that was a big obstacle for some. He heard about the university channel where all the instructor's posted their class lectures for students to review and utilize. He watched them nod, then note something and felt his spark burst. They had been everything to him, his alpha and omega. They had gone without so he could advance. They had done it all for him and when his glory moment came they had been forced to stand outside the hall listening rather than seeing him graduate with honors.

It had made things go snap inside when that happened. He had seen them smile when he walked out, leaving before the ceremonies were over in his irate disgust. He hadn't even wanted to go but they insisted and he did so for them. He would never know that the reason they insisted was that they were afraid he would be denied his degree if he didn't. Such were the times of the poor and low caste on Cybertron in those orns.

He had enveloped them in his arms, all of them and told them over and over how much he loved them, how he couldn't have stood the torment that went along with his education without their unwavering, non-judgmental support. It had been endless, the love, encouragement and pride they had shown and given to him. Now they were here for their chance and it was his turn to be their rock. He sat watching them, recording and memorizing the moment as they began to go down the road that would have been always theirs but for a twisted interpretation of the concept that all were indeed one. When the introduction was over, they turned to him as Docker held out her datapad. "If you show us, Sonny, where this is, you can go do things you want."

"I want to go with you," Ratchet said glancing at the datapad. "Come on. Let's get there." He rose and they did too gathering their things. They were off to their first real class, one where their language would be taught, its grammar and how it applied to writing and reading. They would drink it up, then move on to a mathematics class, one designed to fill the holes in their databases before the regular curriculum would be attempted.

They ambled down the corridor to the elevator and the ride up to a classroom filled with other nervous victims of a system that didn't value nor see them as what they were … the greatest treasure of their society. Ratchet would be sitting next to them with a grin.

-0-In the darkness of space

They arrived at the drop off point and began the usual procedure of letting cargo float out of ships and slide into the void on its own. They were tied together but they floated without support. When that was finished, the cargo group turned and began to leave. When they were far enough away Tarn's group uncloaked. Several big ships were waiting as groups of mechs jetted out to load them. Jet packing around, they managed to load up, then board. In seconds, the ships were on their way. They didn't bother to cloak.

-0-On the way

Starscream sat in the HQ at Kaon waiting for something to signal that the Seekers were to come through the bridge. They needed the exact coordinates of the base to put a bridge precisely where it was needed. Nearby working quietly, Paragon and Prowl were helm deep in a million details that needed urgent attention. He himself along with Rainmaker had sent a message into the Empire for all Seekers to return to the base in Iacon for immediate debriefing. He had sent his own private identifier along with Rainmaker with the message so those that might believe it was a call to be destroyed would know it wasn't. How many would come, he had no idea. No one knew how many were left but he wanted them all. He would get them.

-0-Mirage

He felt the box he was in being handled, then stacked on others. He hoped that he wouldn't be buried and have to dig out of a pile of crates the hard way. He had no idea what the status of his crate would end up to be but he was keenly aware that they were on their way again. He was heading back inside a mass of contraband extorted from Prime. It was strange, his life.

It seemed to take forever, then he felt descent. They were going in for a landing. The thud of touch down was achieved, then the ride to a tie down. The hatches opened and heavy machinery began to unload the cargo of which he was part. It seemed to take a while but eventually he too was lifted and ferried out to be placed with a gentle thud on top of another crate. The unloading when on, then ended. As it did Tarn and someone else he had never heard before came into the warehouse. They were talking, pausing near him as they looked around.

"Nice haul."

"It will get better," Tarn said to the unknown individual. They talked for a while, then moved on until the silence of the warehouse led Mirage to believe it was empty of prying optics.

He scanned around himself and understood that he was above the ground but not boxed into a stack. Unscrewing the crate face that appeared unobstructed, he moved it slightly to look outside. He wore Hercy's visor and saw as clearly as if it wasn't cloaked all that was around him. No one on that side of the dispute was in the building. He climbed out, jumped down, then turned to put the crate back together.

He was invisible, his own cloaking frequency off the radar of these mechs who were using not only a different one but Decepticon tech. It was not compatible without modification for Autobots. He walked to the door, then paused. Glancing out, he watched as mechs and the odd femme walked about, some of them actually working. He considered how doomed he was if they could see him, then decided to find out. A mech was standing nearby staring his way as he watched someone else who was at the door of the warehouse down from him. Stepping out, Mirage paused tensely waiting to be noticed. He wasn't. He stepped farther out until he blocked the first mech's view of the second. Nothing happened. The locals couldn't see him.

But Mirage was able to see them.

He considered that, then decided to test one final thing. Using a sub-sub frequency of one used by Seekers alone, he commed Ironhide internally. The mechs didn't change. They couldn't hear him either. He grinned. :Ironhide, I'm in:

Ironhide grinned at his end. :Then all is go:

Mirage acknowledged, then turned to look around. With that, he slipped between buildings to do what he had been sent to do.

-0-Kaon HQ

Starscream turned toward Paragon and Prowl. "He's in."

They glanced at him, then nodded. "Good. Then its on," Prowl said as the others nodded. They turned to monitors and data maps to watch as Mirage's internal viewpoint came onto the monitors around the vast room.

-0-On the ground

He ran across the open space without a sound, his stealth abilities from eons of special ops adventures with Jazz paying off. Moving toward the edge of the camp, he could see the fenced in area that slaves occupied. There were many there and they looked desultory and beaten down. He felt a moment of fury, then turned to take inventory of the buildings, checking and marking where civilians were for the teams to pick up. There were forty-two civilians working mostly in groups, information he sent to Ironhide so he could plan their extraction. Seeker teams would do that when the boom happened.

Mirage continued following the map 7 had made, one that was spot on. He located the generation center for the base's energy including from the dishes around it its cloaking ability he surmised, the communications and defensive installations and their ammunition dump. As he did, he placed strategically a set of charges that he would detonate when he was finished. They were nondescript and smudged, fading into the background of their emplacements. Moving onward, he paused by what appeared to be the HQ of the base, one with an open window. Voices could be heard.

Peering in, he saw the five menaces of the apocalypse sitting in the room talking together. Tarn, Helex, Vos, Tesarus and Kaon were discussing the next step in their ever escalating extortion of Optimus Prime and his forces. The manifest of the shipment received was on screen and he could see his own crate listed. He grinned, listened as they chatted, then hurried onward. In a very few minutes, the sky would be red and they would hopefully finally be dead.

Until someone else stepped up to take their place.

-0-Ironhide

He stood at the conn watching the big screen ahead. They had shifted Mirage's internal view onto the screen over the sub-sub Seeker frequency and watched as he marked pick ups, showed detonation devices and listened in on the brass. It was enlightening. He thought he might even join himself, Prime's orders to senior Autobots be damned.

:Ironhide:

:Mirage:

:We're go: Mirage said as he crouched by a warehouse where twenty-five civilians labored oblivious to the possibilities.

:Then as Prime would say and the Chronicles too … light up their darkest hour: Ironhide grinned. Miler would probably slap him, then approve.

:Affirmative. Here goes: With that, Mirage of the High Castes, of the super moneyed classes pressed the detonator switch and watched as half the base went up in smoke.

-0-TBC 8-22-15 **edited 8-28-15**

NOTES:

Guest: It makes my head hurt too. :D:D:D Some of the tech stuff really makes me sweat when I write it. I have to make it believable. :D:D:D


	563. Chapter 563

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 563)

-0-On the ground

The bombs exploded nearly together as the energy generator, ammo dump and a series of sensor devices and dishes went up in smoke. Standing near the building where Tarn and Company were, Mirage watched everyone freeze. Some of them flew away with the blasts and others turned to run for guns, ships and shelter. There was chaos as the Decepticon Justice Division spilled out of their command center, stopping to stare around them with astonishment. Some of the explosions had blown bots here and there, their bodies rolling in the blast like rag dolls. Others ran from the blast sites on fire, falling to the ground to put out the flames. Some ran to help them out as others subbed guns looking around frantically for the invaders.

**"GET THIS UNDER CONTROL!"** Tarn cried out as he subbed a gun. He looked around frantically, staring this way and that, then began to emit a high pitched sound. Mirage immediately dimmed his audials. **:TARN IS SINGING! NO AUDIALS!: **he cried to Ironhide and the Seekers who were tuned in to him.**  
**

Tesarus turned and punched him hard**. "STOP! YOU'LL KILL US TOO!"**

Tarn stopped, then looked at the four who didn't look well at all. **"FIND OUT WHO DID THIS! BRING THEM TO ME!"**

The four turned and began to run to the blast sites. Mirage watched them go, then turned to run for the airfield. It was only a matter of running past each ship and placing a charge on the nose cone. When they were all mined, he ran away from them, then slid to a halt. Looking around, noting the chaos, he added more. He detonated the charges on the ships.

One by one, they blew up, the rain of fire and shrapnel striking buildings and individuals both. They grew into fireballs each connecting with the next as the airfield appeared to disappear into molten flames. The heat was so great the tarmac began to melt and spread out liquidly like an incoming tide.

Screams were heard along with curses and cries for help as Mirage sprinted and wove his way around burning things and heavily armed mechs as they searching for the cause of the conflagration. He reached the site of gun emplacements pointed to the sky, all of them being manned and powered up by frantic mechs. He placed his charges, then ran as fast as he could to the places where civilians were beginning to gather in confusion. When he reached the first group, he detonated the charges and the gun emplacements went up in flames and smoke.

They all stood a moment watching as huge bits of guns went up, then rained down with burning things. Gripping a big mech's arm, Mirage opened an internal channel. :Don't struggle. Follow me. I'm here from the Prime to rescue you:

The big mech trying to break his hold paused. "I can't see you."

:That's right. Go to the area where they keep you prisoner, the fenced in place where the others are. Wait with them there because rescue will come now. I'll be there when I get the others. Prime is coming to liberate you. 7 sent us:

**"My son! You have him?!"** the big mech said with astonishment.

:We do. **GO! WAIT THERE! HIDE IN THE BARRACKS! DON'T COME OUT!:** Mirage shouted over the link.

The big mech nodded, then turned to the fifteen mechs with him. **"COME WITH ME! WE'RE BEING RESCUED!"** He gripped a femme and a young mech's servos, then began to hurry unmolested through the chaos. Mirage watched them disappear safely, then turned to help the others. Warehouse to hangar, he pulled civilians together and sent them to the prison space where they gathered with the others, staring out of the doorways with hope and fear.

Mirage turned to take stock. There was no organization at the moment yet nor was there anyone noticing the civilians fleeing. There were five mechanisms of deadly import searching for him however, that he knew. He counted through the tally thus far and noted four more to go on his rescue list. Scanning discreetly, he turned to run for a small building nearby. As he did, he made his first mistake. Vos caught his scan.

-0-Ironhide

"So far, so good," he said with satisfaction. "Mirage has it in servo. All of the civilians gathering is an improvement. Your teams will extract them, Starscream," he said glancing to the air wing commander who nodded in reply. He turned to the console before him. "Red Leader, go in cloaked. Strike fast. Intel reads 44 items for pick up. You are go."

:Red Leader to Force Commander. We are go: Red Wing commed his team and 100 Seekers formed up on him. With a flash of color, they headed off, then disappeared from view and sensor screen both. They were cloaked and on their way.

-0-On the ground

Vos caught the signal moving away from him, heading for what appeared to a building nearby where four highly skilled mechs worked on their tech. He then saw the signal end. Considering the situation, he turned and ran toward the building, his gun subbed and ready to shoot. Whoever made the signal was heading there and he would find him if he had to bash everything in his path, seen or unseen.

Mirage reached the building, then looked around. He saw Vos running toward him with gun drawn. For a moment he forgot his special feature and turned his weapon to the oncoming monster. Then he stepped away from the door. Vos reached it, then entered. He looked around, staring at the four cowed mechs huddled in a corner near a window. He stepped out, then looked around. That was when he started shooting in all directions.

-0-Red Leader

They homed in on the planet which was reading strange sensor soundings. There were explosions and huge fiery infernos planetside at a base that appeared to be big and well designed. It had many buildings some of which were on fire. They were blazing as if fed by fuel or munitions, the kind of fires that would burn for joors until winking out spent. They formed up noting that the usual on-world sensors weren't noticing their presence. That worked to their favor. The data leader scanned the base swiftly and confirmed that the civilians were in a fenced-in area to one side of the chaos. He did not note the 44 scheduled to leave. There were only 40 in the camp.

:Red Leader to Command:

:Command: Ironhide replied.

:We have 40 at pick up site. Not 44. Mirage isn't there either. Instructions:

:Get what's there. I'm sending ground troops. Save the package, then go back for standby: Ironhide turned to Starscream who nodded in agreement. :Red Leader, comply: he said.

:Red Leader affirmative: The transmission line cut but for the call of the team as they waited, then headed in. They would dive the base cloaked, land in the pen to take one civilian each, then under heavy guard lift off to return to space and the Salton Sea for drop off.

That was the plan.

-0-On the ground

Mirage stood by the door, then fell flat to the ground. Vos was blind firing trying to shoot him. He had been made and now it was going to be a problem. He would have to deflect the big bot using a lesser known attribute that cloaking mechs all could do. He would formulate an image of himself, then project it nearby to draw off the shooter so he could enter the building alive.

Working out the logistics, Mirage projected an image next to a building still standing. A warehouse filled with boxes of electronics would do. It materialized out of sight, then he made it peer around the corner at Vos. Feigning surprise, the image then pulled back out of sight.

Vos who had seen it fired at the apparition which to him looked as real and solid as anyone else. He then ran toward the building and disappeared. Rising from the ground, Mirage ran to the door and slipped inside, locking it shut behind him. Inside, the room was dark, its power loss part of the general outage of the base. When the base went dark, so did the base wide cloaking mechanisms. While all of the mechs and femmes of Tarn's posse were still cloaked, nothing else was. The power duration of his minion's devices was unknown to Mirage but at some point they too would run down.

He hoped.

He looked around the facility, then uncloaked. "I'm Mirage. I'm an Autobot sent by Prime to rescue you. Just be as still as you can. Don't move until I tell you. Do you understand?"

They nodded to him so he hurried to the window. He got there just in time to see Vos return, frustration on his face and murder in his optics. Helex and Tesarus ran toward him, then they conferred. He was explaining how an Autobot was somewhere on the base and he had lost him.

"Find Tarn. Tell him. We need to teach Prowl a lesson," Helex said with venom.

"How?" Tesarus asked with outrage. "Everyone of our big ships are destroyed. We only have runabouts. We have to get support. We have to call Razorclaw."

"Tarn won't have it. He won't let that maniac know he's been slammed," Vos said hotly. They argued a moment, then as one ran toward the HQ and disappeared.

Mirage turned to them, the four who were terrified. "What I want you to do is run from here together taking the longer way around by that warehouse over there," he said nodding to the electronics warehouse. "I will follow cloaked. If anyone tries to stop you I will shoot them. Understand? We have mechs waiting to take you out of here at the lock up. Let's go," he said gesturing to them to come to the door.

They stared at him, their terror evident, but finally one stepped forward and the others followed. Mirage looked out cursing his inability to scan, then stepped outside. He waited, watched, then gestured for the four to come. **:Run and don't stop until you get to the lock up. GO!:**

The four turned, then ran for the warehouse, Mirage hot on their trail. They ran along it, then hesitated. **:RUN!:** Mirage shouted behind them. They ran across open space passing their captors running every which way around them. They reached another warehouse, then ran along it. Ahead of them was the lock up across a wide open space. Inside the fence crouched down along the shrubs that bordered it, they could see Seekers watching them with guns in servo. Hesitating a moment, the four broke cover. As they did, a fusillade of fire greeted them.

-0-Sitting on the command deck of Salton Sea

"Ironhide to Prime."

"Prime here."

"I sent in the ground troops. I'm going in too. These slaggers aren't ordinary fraggers."

"You have no orders to do that, Ironhide." Prime sounded firm.

"What was that? I think you're breaking up, Prime," Ironhide said as he stood to go.

"Ironhide, stay there until I get there. Prime out."

Ironhide hesitated, then turned to Starscream. "You have the conn, Starscream," he said with a grin as he headed for the doors. By the time he reached the space bridge, Prime and Prowl were there.

-0-On the ground

The fire directed at the four tore up the ground. They paused with their arms protecting their helms, frantically looking around themselves for safety. Fire streaked past them and the shooting stopped. **"RUN!"** Mirage screamed as he didn't bother to hide his position.

The four turned to run and reached the open gates of their lock up. They were grabbed by huge Seekers who immediately blasted off heading for safety with them. The rest including Red Leader crouched by the fence waiting for Prime and the others to arrive.

There had been a change of plans.

-0-In the bridge room on Salton Sea

Prime stepped out with Prowl, his expression a slight frown. Behind them, Raptor, Blackjack and Flint followed. They looked frowny too. "You do not have permission to do field work anymore unless necessary. You are essential equipment to the colony, Ironhide."

"I think it's necessary. The last civilian was airlifted off and nothing is left but the soldiers and those maniacs. I think this calls for skill and mayhem," Ironhide said as he faced five mechs frowning.

"You're cute when you're an idiot, grandson," Raptor said as he turned to Prime. "We need to neutralize these fraggers. Then mop up the mess."

Prime nodded. "We do so without audials and we do so with extreme prejudice. I will make the call to the soldiers. They can go to the lock up where the Seekers are. We can see what the other five will do but something tells me that they won't give up without a fight."

"Something tells me you're right," Raptor said as the group turned to enter the bridge behind them and disappear into the vastness of space. They were gone in seconds.

-0-TBC 8-23-15 **edited 8-31-15**

ESL: conflagratoin: huge brouhaha ... like having a war break out in your pantry or a volcano raising up out of your petunias. :D


	564. Chapter 564

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 564)

-0-On the ground

Prime stared at Ironhide with a look the cross of smirk and frown. "You disobeyed or tried to disobey an order given to all the senior officers. 'Essential equipment'."

"Things were getting hot," Ironhide said lamely.

"And they aren't here?" Raptor asked with a grin. He looked at Prime. "What do you want us to do?"

"We assist the Wreckers and Seekers to clean up the mess. I want Tarn personally." Prime smirked at Ironhide, then unsubbed his big old gun. He turned and began to walk toward the now totally observable base filled with fire and mayhem. Ironhide followed with a grin. They began to run to three warehouses that somehow missed being exploded, then split up. Ahead of them, the shooting was blazing as the Wreckers did what they did.

Wreck.

Fire and smoke curled around the hangar nearest to the major fighting so they ran for it, pausing alongside its still standing walls. :Prime to Red Leader:

:Red Leader:

:Where are you?: -Prime

:In the prisoner's detention. We're ready to move at your command: -Red Leader

:Where's Mirage?:

:Right here, Prime:

Everyone jumped as Mirage uncloaked beside them. He grinned at them as he stood with a jaunty pose, his gun barrel pointing into the sky.

"Frag, Mirage," Ironhide said with a grin.

:Belay that, Red Leader. He's here. Assist at will under your command: Prime said as he turned to Mirage.

:Understood: Red Wing said as he arose along with his flight. They turned to him to get the plan, then half of them jumped up transforming into fighters. The rest ran to the fence which was now down and joined the mayhem on the ground.

Nearby in a huddle, Mirage filled everyone in. "The power source for their cloaking system is down. The devices carried by the others will wind down and even so, I can help round them up. Some of them have lost the ability to cloak"

Prime nodded, then tuned in to the transponders of everyone present including the bad guys. Turning to Prowl, he transferred that ability for an all call, a feature all Prime formats possessed. "Tell them to surrender or we will hunt them down. Tell them that we can see them now and we will send Devcon after them."

Prowl nodded, then concentrated. The fighting was red hot, then almost as one it halted. It was silent a moment, then a few shots were taken by diehards with answering fire. The sound of burning, exploding objects and buildings then dominated the area.

:Prime to Springer:

:Springer:

:What's the story on the regular soldiers?:

:Some are running away into the forest. Some have dropped their guns. The DJD have retreated to their command building. I'm sending coordinates: Springer did. Prime considered them, then turned to Prowl. "I want you to send this message to Tarn." He sent it to Prowl who nodded. Prowl stood silently a moment as the message was sent. But for the sounds of destruction, it was unearthly quiet.

They stood together as a group watching as Wreckers led cuffed battered mechs that included die hards running into the forests to the ships that had landed nearby. Out of one of them, Ratchet ran with medics. After directing them to follow a Wrecker to the wounded which were being gathered, he ran to where Prime was standing. "Looks like a score for the good guys. Where's the scary fraggers?"

"In their command center," Raptor said. "We're waiting for an answer."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to Prime. "They still don't know you're not dead."

"No," Prime said with a grim expression. "That is something I am looking forward to correcting."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to Prowl. "You're talking for him? What did you send? Nosy processors and all ..."

Prowl smirked, then sent the message to Ratchet. He read it then froze. "What the frag?" he whispered.

Everyone turned to Ratchet. "What?" Prowl asked warily.

"Tarn … I **know** him," Ratchet said with gathering rage. **"I KNOW THAT FRAGGER!"**

"How?" Ironhide asked.

"The message. It has the transponder numbers attached to those who are getting it, the five fraggers. I keep records of everyone I ever treated, met or worked with, their transponder numbers and stuff, dead mechs or alive for the future tally some fine orn. I automatically run new numbers through my database as I record them to check no matter how I get them, message or meet up. It's just … automatic. I know the one calling himself Tarn. He's supposed to be dead."

"How do you know?" Raptor asked.

"**BECAUSE I KILLED HIM MYSELF!"** Ratchet said irately.

-0-In the fighting

Red Wing ran forward after landing nearby the burning airfield. Several mechs were shooting at Wreckers from behind a pile of boxes. They looked up in time to see Red's peds plant themselves into their own faces as he flew through the air in a flying kick. They rolled like marbles and landed in a heap. Red Wing ran forward looking for more prey but it was slim to nothing at this point. They had gathered up those that were here, leaving the DJD in their command center.

Everyone was on internal communication given Tarn's mad skills so they pulled back under orders with the building surrounded completely. As they did, Prime and his group including a seething Ratchet made their way to the edge of the cleared space. The building sat by itself and was made of stone. Its roof was steel and the windows were small and made of bulletproofed glass. It was a semi-decent fortress all in all.

Ratchet stood beside Prime filling him in on the horrors of Pharma aka Tarn, one of the best doctors the Autobots ever had. He had followed Ratchet into medical school and was outrageously good at what he did. He also knew it and even for a mid caste was also aloof and haughty, arrogant and prideful. He loved to do what he did as much as he hated Decepticons. He loved letting people know of his abilities which made him despicable to an endless list of mechs and femmes.

"What do you want to do, Prime?" Hercy asked as he paused beside the group with Springer, Drift and Kup. Smokey, Hot Rod and Devcon joined them.

"Your reputation ended the fighting. I told them that you, Devcon, would hunt them down if they didn't stop," Prime said grinning slightly at the big handsome mech.

Devcon nodded with a slight grin of his own. "Anytime, Optimus."

"If you know him, Ratchet … why don't you say hello?" Raptor asked.

Prime considered that, then nodded. "Go ahead, Ratchet. Say hello and tell them to surrender."

:Tarn, this is Ratchet. How about you coming outside to talk to **me**. We can go over old times: Ratchet said. It was silent but for exploding munitions and the crackle of fire. **"Tarn!"** he yelled loudly.** "THIS IS RATCHET! COME OUT AND LET'S TALK!"**

There was no response.

Prime considered that, then turned to Prowl. "Send this message." Prime sent it to Prowl, then he sent it onward to the five holed up in the building. Everyone waited. Nothing came back. Prime turned to Hercy. "I want the Wreckers to unload on the building from all sides. Give it a fifteen second fusillade, then halt for further orders."

Hercy nodded, then with everyone in tow ran toward a hangar that was still intact. Seconds later, Wreckers from all around the area dispersed, some leaving the hangar and others moving in from other places. For a second nothing happened, then the biggest loudest, most intense fusillade of fire for some time erupted and poured into the building. As Ratchet watched, he counted to fifteen. It didn't take long but he knew that when inside taking such a load of firepower time and their perception of it or both slowed down. It would seem like forever. It mercifully ended.

The building was slammed, its surface filled with cracks and divots where weapon strikes had taken out chunks. Inside, all but Smokey knew from personal experience that the mechs were getting the worst of it. The impact concussions alone would be battering. No one responded so Prime had Prowl send another message. As he did, he also called for Seekers to join them and not make a show of concealment doing so. A flight or two crept up and took up positions alongside the Wreckers. They waited. At the proper count, Prime nodded. Prowl gave Hercy the go and the fusillade began again. It would last five seconds, then cease. It would seem eternal to those being slammed.

It was silent as the last blast rolled away. The fires were dying down but their whistles, crackles and roars could still be heard. The sun was moving overhead, a bright light from a bright star. Soon evening would come and the darkness with it. It would allow no safety to those inside. Prime turned to Prowl. "Tell them this is the last chance to surrender. If they don't come out without arms, we finish it. Either way, we win."

Prowl nodded, then sent the message. There was silence, then Prime asked for all of the Seekers to join the others and to make it clear that they were. Red Leader dispersed them, then took up a position in the foreground in front of the gaping window and door holes. He shifted rockets onto his arms, then turned to wait, standing in clear view of shooting should the DJD take him up on it. Some Seeker battle techniques couldn't be denied. It was silent, deadly silent, then a message came across the comm line. :Prowl, give us a ship and we leave. Let us take our vessel or another and we go:

:Surrender or die: Prowl said getting the nod from Prime. :Your menace ends here, Tarn:

It was silent a moment. :What if I have things to trade? Information?:

Prowl frowned in disgust, then glanced at Ratchet who was fuming and Prime who was considering the offer. "He has to surrender first. All of them. No guns. Complete surrender. If they earn their release, we send them onward."

"You don't mean that do you?" Prowl asked with concern.

"No, but they don't have to know that," Prime said. "Send the message."

Prowl did and all waited, the tension thick as the silence stretched onward. A loud shot rang out, then another. The sound of fighting could be heard, then silence. Everyone waited on edge for a moment, then a big figure appeared in the doorway. It was Tarn. He tossed out his gun, then stepped out with his servos up. Behind him walking slowly, Helex, Tesarus and Kaon appeared. "No Vos," Prowl said glancing at Prime.

Optimus nodded. "I know. Somehow I don't think he's going to be a problem. Bring them to Salton Sea. Raptor, Blackjack, please clean up the enemy and send for the stand by crews at Kaon to take this place apart. I want this place eradicated and anything that will give us a clue brought to Elita and Jazz to analyze."

"On it, Prime," Raptor said as the others nodded. They watched him turn, then walk to the hangar nearby where a bridge appeared. He was gone just before Tarn and the others were brought to Prowl.

-0-Moments later

They were 'tossed' in cop parlance, stripped of all their items down to subspace. A mine was placed on their chassis and wired to their special feature, set to explode if they even thought about activating them. They stood grim faced, replicas of the originals down to their kneecaps as a stretcher bearing the bullet riddled corpse of Vos was carried to the area of triage. They were sullen and furtive in their glances as the inconceivable notion that they were history slowly sunk in. Ratchet stood before Tarn watching silently as he was trussed up and mined. Wreckers used the mines, something that Prime didn't approve of but given the circumstances, few of them felt he would object. They were turned to form a line, then with Ratchet walking alongside Tarn, the group walked to the spinning bridge just called up. As they did, another delivered stand by teams to help strip and bury the installation until no one would know it had been there.

The roiling energy field disappeared when the last mech, Kup, ambled into it.

-0-TBC 8-24-15 **edited 8-31-15**

NOTES: I will post the story on Pharma at the end of the next piece.

GUEST: France and the other country are part of the Alliance but its tricky anyway. All of the soldiers that have been introduced especially the senior officers with Fulton are friendles. :D:D:D So many kind words from Guest(s). Thank you. HUGS, honey bunnies. :D:D:D

I would have posted another one last night but I rescued a duck that was lost and having two cats and two dogs, it was ... uh, strange last night. :D:D:D The duck is back to his life. :D ** THANK THE ALLSPARK!**


	565. Chapter 565

The Diego Diaries: Forward (dd4 565)

-0-In the big conference room in Ops Center, Kaon Autobot HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

They sat on metallic chairs that were magnets. Energon cuffs were on their servos and they were as trapped as an ant in amber. They stared without comment as Prowl stood nearby conversing offline with Ratchet. That mech was seething as he gestured and discussed the next steps in rendering the four harmless. Prime who was outside staring in through a one-way window watched them, studying the ghosts of past adventures and disappointments who were sitting sullenly and silently in the room. They had not seen him and he would keep it that way for a while.

Prowl turned to them, then sat as Ratchet moved to stand behind him. :I am going to have Ratchet disable your features. You will allow it or we will have you disassembled and your sparks put into punitive stasis. We will also lose the key to the doors when we do. What do you say? Allow it and perhaps live or fight us and regret it forever?:

They stared at Prowl, all of them registering on their faces what they thought of that mech, then Tarn nodded. The others glanced at him, then nodded as well. Prowl looked up at Ratchet. :Take them apart. If they so much as blink, Drift has my permission to decapitate them: He glanced at Drift who pulled his swords, then moved to stand behind them.

Drift placed a blade against Tarn's neck. :Ratchet is family. Remember that: he said over the link. Then he stood back to allow Ratchet to move around them.

He paused by Tesarus, then deployed his welder and rod strong enough to seal a bot with the potential to have ununtrium armor and blades chew up anything it was fed. Without fuss, he welded the doors that opened onto the horror within, leaving a thick line along the curve of them as he ignored the mech's discomfort. :There you go, ***Tess***, you slagger. Grind that:

He turned to the next mech, Kaon. :I'm going to open your chassis and you will allow it. I'm going to disable your ability to generate electricity and to collect static too. You will bend forward now: He did. Ratchet rummaged in panels on his back, then drew out two small devices. He grunted when they were disconnected, then sat back when Ratchet closed the panels tightly. He moved to Helex and studied him a moment. :I'm going to disable your lower arms and restrict some motion in your primary apendages. I will also seal your chamber shut. Lean forward:

Helex did and made no sound as Ratchet opened his back panels to reprogram his lower arms at the nexus node that controlled that part of his anatomy. When that was accomplished, he turned to the front and welded a thick line of rod along the seams of his smelting chamber. When he was finished, it left only Tarn.

Ratchet stared at him, then grinned. :Well, well, well. One left to go: Ratchet moved to stand behind him. :I'm going to shut your special feature down. Your frequencies that kill will be disabled. You can speak but you can't harm anyone. Understand?:

Tarn nodded faintly.

:Lean your helm back so I can access your neck: Ratchet said as he transformed digits into tools. He began to work on the devices implanted into the vocal chamber where his capacitors were. It took a moment but he withdrew a shiny box with wires attached. He tossed it on the table, then drew out a silver filament along two snaps and a pair of fuses. When that was tossed on the table, Ratchet closed the panels. He turned to Prowl. "It's safe to hear now."

Prowl nodded, then looked at the group. "Vos is dead. We have him bagged, tagged and stowed away. It might entertain you to know that the original Decepticon Justice Division along with the Pet came by earlier. We took them out, disabled them and put them in cold storage. That is how Ratchet was able to disable you just now. We had practice with the originals. How many more D.J.D.'s are there out there?" he asked.

Tarn looked at him, then shrugged. "I am told two others. They are far from here but drifting this way. Mostly, they're criminals who have adopted the hardware and modus of the originals."

"Cute," Prowl said with a slight smirk. "Hubris is your downfall, Pharma. Its your tell."

Tarn gazed coolly at Prowl. "I'm not clear on who that is but if it makes you feel happy to call me that, fine."

"A lot of things make me happy, Pharma. This especially," Prowl said as the door opened.

Several of the senior officers, all of Ironhide's family and several wreckers entered, then moved along the walls. Last to enter was Optimus Prime. He closed the door, then looked at the mechs. To their credit, they hid most of their surprise. Tarn turned to Prowl. "Clever."

"You have no idea," Prowl said icily.

Prime took a seat, then gazed at them one at a time. "Vos is in the security lock up in the hospital along with the original. You four pose a problem. I don't believe you would be capable of being imprisoned without causing trouble or unrest. That means we will probably have to take you apart and put you into stasis."

"And that makes you different from Megatron how?" Helex asked.

A rap on his helm from Springer ended that inquiry. Prime looked at the others. "Tell me who you are. We already know who you are, Pharma."

The three sat silently. Prime nodded. "Very well. Take them to the brig and put them in separate cells. Post guards for visual detention. Put the bars up to maximum. They are to be on surveillance cameras orn and night. Leave Pharma."

Rough servos dragged three of the four to their peds and they left as surly as they dared given the firepower trained on them. When they were gone, Springer and Drift closed the security gap behind the fake Tarn as the room settled again. Prime stared at him. "You were dead. Now you aren't. Explain."

"Fragger is a cockroach. No matter how hard to try to kill him, he keeps coming back," Ratchet said coldly.

"You should have looked harder, Ratchet," he said coldly. "Truly, underestimating me is one of your failings."

"I have difficulty spotting traitors in my midst," Ratchet said acidly. "Its one of my better failings."

Pharma snorted, then looked at Prime. "I don't kill easily. I am one of the best doctors you will ever see. I can still be that doctor."

"Says the mech who fed Tarn's addiction. Giving him t-cogs from the dead, then from the dying, then killing mechs that were healthy for more. You murdered mechs for t-cogs. Then when it was clear things couldn't continue, you tried to shut down the Delphi Hospital by letting loose a plague. If everyone was dying there, you could leave without Tarn or Prowl finding out and killing you themselves."

"I wish I had," Prowl said as he stared at the criminal before him.

"I found out and made you make the vaccine for everyone. You did but you resisted. I chased you to the rooftop and we had it out there. You never were a good fighter, Pharma. A good doctor but a piss poor fighter. You fell off the roof. It was a fall that should have killed you."

"You should have checked, Ratchet," Pharma replied hotly.

**"I HAD TO SAVE THE PLAGUE VICTIMS YOU MADE, YOU COWARD!"** Ratchet replied. Ironhide shifted on his peds, his own outrage writ large on his face. Everyone else stood seething but silent.

"I had friends who died there," Kup said in the silence.

"It gets much worse," Ratchet said as memories flooded his processor. "Didn't it, Pharma?"

"If you say so," Pharma replied.

"We came together again at Luna 1. Someone who didn't know better salvaged you and you were set up there secretly working for Lockdown. Tell me if I'm wrong. I was in combat and fell from my Mobile Autobot Repair Bay. You were the one who found me. When I came around it was in your med bay. You were asking me to guess what was in a box nearby. I didn't bite so you told me. It was my **own** body. You separated my helm and spark chamber from my body."

A bellow startled everyone as Ironhide vented his rage. His father and grandfather restrained him but if looks could have killed Pharma would have been obliterated. Ratchet put a servo on Ironhide's arm. He looked at Ratchet, then relaxed slightly. Ratchet turned back to Pharma. "You tortured me. You made me suffer. You let me know that you were working for Lockdown and that you were going to give me to him. That's when your ego shot you down."

Pharma stared at Ratchet a moment, then looked away. "If you say so, Ratchet."

Ratchet leaned onto the table, his servos planted firmly on the surface. "I do. I challenged you to a contest. Whoever was the best doctor won. You put me back together and set the rules.** You decided** we had to cut someone in half at the waist. Then you dragged in two **AUTOBOTS**! I told them to reroute their neural circuits but you chainsawed one of them in half down the full length of their body **just to spite me**! There was **NO WAY TO FIX THAT**! **YOU MURDERED AMBULAN BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD**!" He stood back up clenching his fists. "You murdered a mech just because you're that cruel."

Pharma sat back with a bored expression. "You must be hallucinating."

"You know I'm not. Do you want me to call in First Aid? He was the other experimental subject. I tried to save the mech you murdered and when I did you ran for it. First Aid shot at you but you disappeared through a portal when the sensor prevented you from going to Cybertopia. I 've been looking for you ever since, Pharma."

Pharma glanced at Ratchet, then Prime. "I suppose you have dire restrictions ready for me now."

Prime sat silently, appalled by the tale just told. He then sat back. "No. You're going to the prison. I think it would be a good thing for you to have to watch what you can't have. We have built a massive civilization on our colony world and we are retrieving Cybertron. Punitive for some is different for others. I think having to watch what you can't have is more punishment than to put your processor at ease by stasis. Kup and Hercy, please take this individual and the others to Mars. Have them incarcerated in a barracks and cell configuration in the same area as the senators. I would like you, Ratchet, to study their frames and find out what can be done to further their inability to cause harm to others."

"I would be honored, Optimus," Ratchet said as he stared at the figure who stared back equally coldly. "You ran. You ran and hurt everyone you ever met. How you could be a doctor and do what you did mystifies me, Pharma. You used to be good. Now you're the worst kind of coward."

Pharma stared at him, then glanced at Prime. "You're clever. I underestimated you but then who didn't?"

Drift and Springer gripped him hauling Pharma to his peds. They marched him to the door where Kup and Hercy stood, then the three left. The door closed slowly. It was silent a moment, then Prime leaned back staring upward at Ratchet. "Are you alright, old friend?"

"I don't know. I think the universe is better with him out of action but I don't know." He stared at Prime with a pained expression. "We were friends once. He was a great doctor. I don't know... this is fragged. I hate war, Optimus."

Optimus Prime nodded. "We all do, old friend."

It was silent in the room for a moment. Then Turbine turned to Ratchet. "I'm glad you're a clever fragger. Think how awful the world would be if you had failed to make him put you back together."

"I would hunt him to the Pit and back just for the infants," Hard Drive said as Delphi nodded. Ironhide was seething too much to speak but his arm was around Ratchet's waist.

Ratchet grinned. "My ghost would have helped you."

-0-TBC 8-25-15 **editted 08-31-15**

**NOTES:** I adjusted the tale of Ratchet and Pharma a little bit to make it fit the story but 95% of it is the way it was. You can find it at tf wiki. :D:D:D

**LACKWIT**: Thanks, sweetie pie. Love to have you along. Nothing like putting everyone in every universe into the story. :D:D:D

**STARFIRE201:** I love Pharma and the idea of Ratchet having no body just couldn't be resisted. Few would know the DJD and their body formats like Pharma. It would be a great hideaway being one of them. :D


	566. Chapter 566

The Diego Diaries: Forward (566)

-0-At the Autobot City Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked from the Autobot City Prison Medical Center under heavy guard. It was morning, the sun throwing long shadows everywhere as the marginal warmth began to be felt on their neural nets. The prison was buzzing with the usual activity as prisoners stepped out to yell, fight or insult each other in the different cell blocks. The four big mechs of the DJD halted, then got the word from the Warden.

"You will follow me. If you deviate from the path we take you will be tazed into unconsciousness. You are Class 1 prisoners. The guards have orders that if you don't comply they will put you down. Your status can improve with your attitude. Until it does, you better expect to see the back of your optics if you act up," she said as the four towered over her in size and menace. She was not fazed by them.

They followed her goaded by the gun barrels of the guards, some of whom had been summoned from the Rapid Response Teams that did shift duty at Fort Max. They went here or there as called to do what was needed, then another shift would carry the rest of the orn. Sometimes there was nothing to do that shift. Then other times you got to escort the Decepticon Justice Division on a long convoluted walk through the prison to a pen set aside just for them.

As they made their way the other prisoners turned to watch. It was like a tide, the DJD under armed escort casting a dampening effort before them. As prisoners saw them, they knew who they were. The prisoners crowded the edge of their pens watching with surprise and many with delight, their voices hushing as they did. Along the trail as they wound throughout the prison, the sounds of voices stilled as they were seen and passed by. By the time they reached the pen holding the barracks block of the Senators, industrialists and Sentinel Prime, the place was silent as a tomb. If there was conversation, it was whispered.

They entered with Warden Gee-Gee, made a line reluctantly, then got the riot act, not so much for their benefit but for that of the other prisoners the wily little femme knew would be listening and watching. "I am Warden Gee-Gee. I've been in corrections a very long time. I run this place fairly with an emphasis on rehabilitation. If you earn it, you can leave this place and become a citizen like everyone else. I don't expect you four to do that given your crimes and attitudes. But it's part of the process here.

"Here is what will get you punitive stasis or worse … fighting. Its forbidden. Hurting each other or the guards. Harming anyone at any time for any reason. Causing trouble in the prison, getting into fights with each other or any other person here, substance abuse and consistent bad behavior designed to create mayhem, intimidate others or build some kind of prison credibility among the others will get you dropped in your tracks. I am the only individual that anyone in this prison need fear and only then if you frag up. I am hoping you won't but make no mistake … we are imminently prepared if you do. You will stand back to allow the guards to exit, then we will release the energon cuffs. Before I do, note the snipers in the towers around you. You are under special category security conditions. There is a shoot to kill order on you if you breech the fences or harm any prison worker or guard. Do you understand?" she asked as she stood before them, servos on hips, fire in her optics.

They glanced around, then stared at her. A faint nod from Helex sufficed. Gee-Gee turned her back on them, a ballsy move for a tiny individuals as well as a major insult and walked to the gates with her guards following, their guns pointed at the big mechs who watched silently. The gates went up, several of them, all of them charged with the highest voltage possible. The fences sparkled, then settled into their usual pattern, one the humans wouldn't be able to see themselves. It took Cybertronian optics to see the energy flowing around them. It was at lethal levels.

Gee-Gee nodded to the Officer of the Orn who ended the cuffs on the prisoners. They relaxed, then rubbed their wrists. Gee-Gee turned to go and disappeared into the prison along with her escort who were released to go back to Fort Max with thanks. Guards in towers, guards walking in pairs with heavy weapons and others manning sensor equipment began their endless routines as the four stood silently watching.

"This is fragged. I'm not going to stay here forever," Helex said with rage in his voice.

"If you can figure out how to leave this place and then this planet, let me know," Pharma aka Tarn said with disgust. He turned to walk to the barracks where a meal was waiting, one better than any he had had in vorns. The others joined him. It would be silent in the prison for some time.

-0-Kaon Autobot HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

They watched the progress as the prison cameras transmitted the visual of the plan he had devised with Gee-Gee to Kaon HQ. It was wonderfully refreshing to watch the big mechs walk shuttered behind the tiny femme who could drop them with her skills long enough to run or get a gun. Gee-Gee was an amazing martial artist but there would be a point where falling back was optimal even for her. When the prisoners were brigged and Gee-Gee left for other duties, Prime sent his thanks and turned to the others. "We had a behavioral lesson for the others. If the DJD can't stay free, what hope do the others have?"

Ironhide nodded. "That was fun."

Ratchet chuckled, then hugged him as he stood beside the big still angry mech. "You have a way with words."

"I do don't I," Ironhide said with a slight grin.

"You have to go to Diego and have a meet up," Prime said. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Ratchet said. "I should leave shortly."

"You should. We have to get this over," Prime said. "That's your priority for a while."

Ratchet nodded. "I'm bringing a sparkling with me. You can't deny me. You after all brought Praxus and Orion to Foofer."

"Don't look at me. That's** their** frag up," Ironhide said turning a stern expression onto his grinning genitors.

"What's Foofer?" Hard Drive asked.

"You're standing on it," Ratchet said.

"Ah," Hard Drive said with a grin. "They call it Foofer?"

"They do," Alor said with a slight preen. "Little mechs had a chance to stand on their home world. You're welcome."

Slag hit the fan as the welcomed humor was absorbed by those in the room. "Who goes with you, Ma?" Springer said with a grin.

"Anyone who wants to. I think I'll be safe at the base. However, one cannot surround one's self with too many good looking mechs. You may apply directly with me. Auditions are open," Ratchet said with a preen of his own.

**"FRAG THAT!"** Ironhide said. **"OLD MECH, STOP FLIRTING!"**

"Aww. Ironhide is having a sad," Turbine said with a grin.

Prime chuckled. "Old Faithful."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I AM FAITHFUL!" **

Everyone grinned at Ironhide. "You are, Sonny." Delphi turned to Springer and Drift. "I suppose you should go with Ratchet like good sons."

"Sounds like fun," Drift said with a chuckle.

They swapped slag and worked out the protocols for the visit to Diego. When they were finished, the chosen followed the diplomat to the bridge room and a short hop to Autobot City to get the ball rolling.

-0-On the ground in Autobot City

Ratchet stood before the glorious yacht that was the new specifically designated Ambassadorial vessel that would carry him and his party to Earth. It bore the colors of a peacock, emerald, deep blue and greens. Those were common colors among the high castes who were the only ones to afford such costly pigments. This joy ride was going to be his.

Springer and Drift walked up along with the twins. "Nice wheels."

"Thanks. I got it for a steal," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Laughter and rude comments greeted that as Drift and Springer liberated Hero and Praxus from Ratchet. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned. "We're coming. You might get lost or something."

"We're coming along in case** they** get lost," Hot Rod said as he nodded at the twins. Smokey and Lon who were coming along because the others were going nodded as well.

"Well, isn't this nice? Taking care of the old folks are ya?" Ratchet asked as he turned to walk up the ramp, the others following.

"Yep," Springer said as they began to enter the luxe interior of a ship that would rival the Prime's private yacht on Cybertron in the orn. When they were inside, the hatches closed and they lifted off lightly. It would be a short wait, then clearance to Earth. They would fly there the whole way.

-0-On the ground in Diego

They began to gather to wait for the ship that was coming, someone saying it was a very expensive, very beautiful yacht that would carry Ratchet to his meet ups from now on. Everyone wanted a picture of it because the photography agencies paid large for them. Most of those there were just curious, fans of the zany and wily Ambassador and his people. The Sultan of Swurve was coming for a few and who knew who else was on board. It was guaranteed to be interesting, perhaps fun and certainly news worthy. Many were the Skype hook ups that were made to this and that individual beyond the glittering shores of Diego Garcia. Times had changed a lot.

The crowds were huge and included regular soldiers, N.E.S.T. soldiers, their civilian counterparts, civilians who worked here and there for this and that agency, sailors from several countries along with airmen and women. There were reporters there as well. That was new. Fulton had to accommodate them though the decision for interviews was solidly Ratchet's to make.

Fulton, Alain Almady, William Paxton, Lily Bolger and Andrew Settles waited on the tarmac to greet the incoming flight as other officers gathered with them. Everyone wanted a selfie with the humorous mech and who knew who else was coming.

It was with high expectation that they all watched a spectacular ship with a big Autobrand, the Emblem of the Primes and the emblem of the Autobot and Cybertronian Ambassadorial Services on the sides in decals. It touched down, halted nearly immediately, then turned to park in the designated spot. The clicking of cameras was huge. It sat a moment, then the hatches opened. A ramp deployed, then Ratchet appeared. A roar from the onlookers greeted him, startling him a moment. Then he began the usual pose and mince down the ramp for the legions who laughed and took photos. By the time he reached the bottom, the others began to deplane.

As they gathered around Ratchet, two more stunning individuals were standing with them as well. Hero and Praxus were on the ground shed of their togs as they waited to be told what to do next. They were minuscule compared to the warrior class Autobots with them.

At that moment, Lily Bolger and the others were walking to the gathering. Hero turning to see Lily, 'Miss Lily' walking toward her smiled brilliantly. Then she began to run toward Bolger for a hug and a chat, something they did whenever they saw each other on Mars. It would take her a while to get there.

Praxus would be hot on her tail.

-0-TBC 8-26-15 **edited 8-31-15**


	567. Chapter 567

The Diego Diaries: Diego (dd4 567)

-0-On the ground

It was sunny and warm as the little bit bots ran across the tarmac. A little femme version of Ironhide with sweet little femme wings was hoofing it as fast as she could to Lily Bolger while a tiny version of Ratchet followed. Lily who was smiling brilliantly herself hoofed it to them, her arms ready to grab them. When they reached each other, they hugged. Lily who was tall and slim was about a head taller than Praxus and two taller than Hero. They hugged and smiled at each other as Hero exclaimed her happiness. Praxus stood beside his sister grinning as he nodded his helm in agreement.

Lily who wore an ear bud that translated Neocybex understood every word both said. Ratchet who was ambling over knelt. "Hello, Lily. It's been a while."

"I've been stuck here, Ratchet. I missed the last game. I may live long enough to forgive someone," she said shooting shade at a grinning Fulton and Company.

"Can't make me feel badly, Lily," John Fulton said.

"**HI, UNCLE JOHN!"** Hero said with a giant smile. **"WE GOT TO COME HERE!"**

John who had an ear bud grinned. "We love that you came too. Its been a while since Cybertronian children were here."

A very mild tweak in the language processing software that all infants were born with had allowed the infants to understand if not speak Earth languages. They could hear Fulton's words and understand them but they could only reply in Neocybex.

For now.

"**I KNOW! ORION USED TO LIVE HERE!"** she said with complete joy.

"They did and we miss them too," Fulton replied as he hugged Praxus. He looked up at Ratchet. "Your public awaits you."

"They do, don't they," Ratchet replied with a grin. "I brought my entourage."

The others behind him stood casually, grins firmly in place.

"You might get lost even here," Sideswipe said.

"Nothing like loving younglings. I wish I had some," Ratchet said standing up again. "You will have to babysit the infants. I'm going to be dazzling the masses and such, like." Ratchet grinned. "Did you ever see the video of that poor beauty contest contestant stumbling over herself? I have that in my files. Also, all the cat videos I can find."

They all laughed. "I can see that," Fulton said with a grin. "Do you need to go to the Embassy or are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Ratchet said. He turned to the others. "Minions, pick up the offspring and take care of them. I have spoken."

That got mountains of slag as Springer and Hot Rod picked up the infants. "We're going to the beach," Springer said. "Lead away, Granny."

"You have me confused with Prowl," Ratchet sniffed. He turned with Fulton in one servo and Lily Bolger in the other. The humans who had come with them followed with the other mechs, their expressions dazzled as they sat on servos fifteen feet above the ground in the servos of the soldiers with Ratchet..

A tidal wave of camera flashes greeted Ratchet as he led the way, his expression bemused. He knew that he had to maintain the relationship between Prime and Earth since he was the designated individual to do all the 'ambassador stuff'. He knew that making the bots accessible to humans, to help humans see them as fully rounded, 'normal' individuals was key. Humor and razzle dazzle was part of that. He was a bit of a party mech himself even after all this long harrowing time so that part was useful to show something familiar to the humans.

He paused with groups here and there who wanted selfies. He chatted here and there as behind him the robot parade slowed or stopped as the occasion required. Putting their peds carefully, they continued through the masses until they reached the hangar where the conversation would be held. Ratchet turned to the others, then vented a sigh. "I would prefer to go with you but duty calls." He looked at his infants. "Behave your little selves."

"**WE WILL, ADA!**" -two little bit bots

"If anything happens, call me. I don't care what it is. I will come and if you don't call me I will put my ped up your afts," Ratchet said. Then he smiled a dazzling smile.

Drift snorted, then laughed. "Yes, Ma."

Ratchet smirked at the group, then turned to go inside with Bolger and Fulton. The others turned carefully and continued onward to the beach where they liked to play and hang when on duty or station here. As they walked there so did the entire crowd and then some. It was lucky that the island didn't tip over.

-0-Inside

Bolger who excused herself to sprint to the beach and the bots hurried down the ladder to the floor below. That space was covered with the usual crowd of hard working individuals all of whom were glad to see one of their favorite Autobots return. Chit chat was had as they waited for the up link to Washington, D.C. and other places around the world. This would be about a lot of issues but the habitat request would have pride of place and included humans from everywhere.

"Ambassador, we have the up link to D.C. Standby on my count," a communications tech said. Ratchet nodded, gathering himself together as the countdown was made. "Three … two … one. You are live."

Ratchet nodded, then looked at the big screens on the stage. They included folks he knew and those he didn't. All of them stared at him with differing emotions on their faces as he looked at them impassively. His nemesis, William Garsen of the United States House of Representatives was gaveling his end of the proceedings into order. "If we can settle and begin," he said to folks off screen. He looked at the screen before him. "Ambassador Ratchet, welcome."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you."

-0-At the beach

They walked through the base, about half a dozen big mechs carrying two tiny infants. The infants looked at the humans on every side of them with smiles and delight. They were used to humans and these were no exception. Some of them they knew. Most they didn't but it was alright. The mechs who had them weren't afraid so they weren't either. They had no idea they should be, so gently had they been raised.

Passing buildings, passing ships in their berths nearby which they could see over the tops of buildings, they walked onward together. At the level of transport where the two infants sat, very little wasn't available to see. As they cleared the living area, walking past the various buildings that had been part of their genitor's lives and the shooting range, they walked down the trail to the beach.

Ocean waves rolled in, the surf being slightly higher than usual. It was hot, sunny and beautiful. They paused on the lip of land that edged the beach, then walked downward. Putting the infants on the ground, the big mechs watched as they stared at the ocean. Praxus looked up at Springer who he might or not have understood was his brother and pointed to the water. "We go there?"

"We can," Springer said scooping up the infant. He walked out to the edge, then put the baby down again. Praxus stood watching the waves go in and out, lapping at his feet, then his knees. Hero ran over, then paused beside him. "**I LOVE THIS, SPRINGER!"**

Springer laughed. "So do I," he replied. The others walked to stand with them, then take turns holding the two so they could sit in the water on the big mech's servos. The cameras behind them filmed the entire thing.

-0-At the hearing

"Mr. Ambassador, we would like to ask you some questions about a number of important issues both to us as decision makers as well as our countrymen and women," Garsen said.

"Okay," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

A murmur of laughter in the room could be heard. Ratchet grinned.

"Representative Collette Jackson from Nebraska has questions for you," Garsen said. "Representative?"

A woman with gray hair appeared and nodded to Ratchet. "Ambassador, we would like to expand economic ties and cooperation between Earth and Mars. We have made some agreements but find it hard to engage you for a number of other things that we would like to enter into."

Ratchet nodded. "First of all, we are at the moment heavily engaged in rescue relief of our home world, Cybertron. It has been the focus of all our thinking and effort recently, Representative, and as such we have been unable to meet with every request, demand and proposition we receive. We are at the moment giving relief and rescue to between one half billion to one billion individuals. We are on a planet laid waste by eons of war. All of our people need help and our resources, effort and attention. That has pushed things that we consider less urgent to the back burner. Given that choice yourselves, I am sure if you were faced with saving your world or helping someone else on non critical issues the choice would be made for you."

"What can you tell us about this venture? We have heard a lot of things about it that are indirect. I think it would be helpful for you to explain what is going on since it affects us too," she said. Tactlessly.

Ratchet stared at her, a woman who couldn't possibly understand the magnitude of the disaster they were struggling with. Quashing several things he **could** say, he told her what Prime allowed. "Our world is in catastrophe. It is a calamity. We have taken the step of negotiating with the Decepticon leadership to help with the relief effort for our people. It has been allowed so we have gone there to set up feeding stations, medical and triage centers as well as housing camps that in some places exceed half a million individuals. We are trying to house, feed and medically treat probably more than a billion individuals on-world without counting migrations and others still in space. It is backbreaking, soul crushing work. We put it first on our list of things that must be done."

"What about the Decepticons? They allow this?" she asked.

"They have no choice. They can't give the people what they need and we can. We have the resources advantage and we use it like a weapon against them. We are also feeding and medically treating the Decepticon troops on the ground," Ratchet began before the panel erupted. He waited until they settled, then stepped back into the conversation. "We have devised a strategy of relief and subterfuge against the Decepticons. We have brought in sixty-six formats thus far the size of our own Metroplex. They have come at the call of the Prime to serve our people. They are stations that manufacture food and medicine for our people that the Decepticons truck all over our world. While we do that we feed and treat them too. They have very little and are glad to get a chance to feel better and eat normally as well. We have slowly but surely turned garrisons toward our effort and against the Decepticons. We have at this point locked down the ground game on-world and now have focused our strategic effort against those in battle groups and stations off world. We take them prisoner as they arrive on-world with the assistance of former Decepticon troops. Its a delicate thing but Optimus Prime is a genius at the long game."

"How can you trust them?" she asked.

"Because they give their word both personal and professional to the Matrix that Prime carries that bears part of his prestige. Once you give your oath to the Matrix, its game over for anyone who does," Ratchet said.

"We have heard that the Matrix is a device and that it confers power to whoever carries it. What is it really? We have no idea what it is beyond some kind of control device."

Ratchet looked at her, then considered the Matrix, one of the most holy artifacts of their species. It was the repository of a piece of the spark of Primus Himself. He thought a moment. "Congresswoman, the artifact is as old as our species and it confers the Primeship onto the bearer. It is a relic so holy that to give your oath to it is to risk your spark should you break it. I can't tell you much about it but suffice it to say that it is among the greatest relics among our kind."

She considered that, then nodded. "I am told that you have allowed more humans to see your relics, your holy places and to take part in your rituals. It would seem that if you did so, you would share this with us too. We are after all your allies."

"We have shared a lot with you, Congresswoman. We have our limitations along with you. You haven't told us everything that exists about you. Consider that your party is funded to a great extent by individuals that hate us and would do a lot to undermine the relationship that exists between us. The treaties, our presence on Mars and inside this system … all of it would go if they had their way. If you would be forthcoming about your relationship with some of your less savory benefactors, we might be more willing to open up about our lives, beliefs and behaviors."

She stared at him. "I am unaware of what you mean, Ambassador. I do however want to know your position and that of your government in relation to our request for a large scale independent habitation on Mars."

Ratchet considered that. "If you came yourself to Mars without our help like I am hearing is underway, it would be a handful of individuals who would live in inadequate housing while they attempted to establish a base that would provide what you need to survive upon arrival. You would have to deal with abrasive sand causing catastrophic suit failure, generation of oxygen, food and water, inadequate habitats and a long trip over with various length delays in communications.

"Before your people even arrived, they would suffer brain damage in the transit that would only be compounded there from radiation including gamma. You don't have the tech to prevent this kind of radiation damage. Your personnel would have no short term memory left when they arrived hampering their ability to do the next steps and they would suffer the effects of transit. They would include but not be limited to the following. Fluid would collect in the upper body having migrated from the legs and your astronauts would suffer from puffiness and high blood pressure due to the shift in your circulatory system. There would be space sickness, a form of motion illness. You could and probably would adapt but it would be difficult.

"Bone marrow would change and so would the shape of your blood cells. Your immune system would be compromised so you would have harder times fighting off illness and disease. You would have to carry medications to help boost your T-cell system against illness. We are talking compromised immune systems, infections and allergies. Back aches from a lack of gravity, muscle atrophy from zero gravity, disruptions of sleep that can lead to depression and even psychosis would be part of the problem facing you if you go it alone. You would arrive tired, dirty from lack of cleanliness in a water poor environment without the possibility that anything could be found immediately to help with the problem, a lack of reference points ... up and down cause difficulties all their own and are not to be discounted either. Depression, stress, the sense of isolation, not being able to move around and see things different than the rocket you are traveling in have their own burdens too. Imagine spending a year confined in a space the size of a closet with constant noise and other individuals. That is what you would face just going there on your own, a process that would last at least a year.

"Then there is arrival. If you survive touchdown in your primitive ships, there is the problem of getting the shelters up which hopefully didn't get harmed in the landing. Then you have to figure out food and water, get your equipment going and work hard for as long as you live which would not be very long. If your suit is breached outside, you die. Sand is constant and abrades things. An accident or equipment failure is a death sentence. That doesn't even address gamma radiation that you bath in for a year in transit. By the time you get to Mars, you might not remember what to do because the brain damage might have reached that level of severity. That doesn't even count the cancers that will start the moment you leave Earth's gravity and atmosphere. You would work very hard as long as you lived with time outs for funerals until the next crew of impaired individuals arrived to bury the last survivors or treat them with their major ailments, all caused by the environment and low tech. That is what life is like without us, Congresswoman. We **do** know a bit about space travel."

She looked at him a moment, then nodded. "We don't deny that it will be tough."

"That's easy for you to say because it isn't your memory that will be wiped and your body that will incubate cancers. We are ready to discuss all of your concerns and project requests but right now, we have to concentrate on Cybertron and her people. If we can make this happen the way its going, the Decepticons will be gutted and never recover," Ratchet said. "Right now, Prime has them on the ropes."

"Then lets talk about what we would require in autonomy **when** we build our settlement," she said.

"Please tell me what's on your mind then," Ratchet said.

"We would require a large settlement of up to 80,000 civilian, military and scientific individuals. They would have their own leadership and abide by rules and laws set up by our own people. They would be autonomous and not under the jurisdiction of the Prime or your colony. We would require a space that would allow us to look for and exploit resources to pay for the colony and provide work for those who live there. That would mean that we would require distance from Autobot City and a good site to exploit," she said.

Ratchet considered her statement which under normal circumstances was understandable. But they also had their own viewpoints based on what they felt about worlds having lived on a sentient one all their lives as well as their own sense of stewardship based on their own values. Cybertron was destroyed due to out of control greed and avarice. To allow that on Mars was something none of them could stomach. "Congresswoman, here are the conditions that we seek for any permanent settlement of humans that big and vulnerable. We work with Earth 1 knowing that it has its own laws, rules and the like in great harmony. We host the United Nations Legation, N.E.S.T. Headquarters inside our city, Autobot City. We also host the Hu-An who are autonomous but work with us in harmony as well.

"We would not interfere with your internal affairs but since you are even more alien in an environment like Mars than we are, we would not allow you full autonomy to do as you please on-world when outside your habitation. We have rules which both groups abide by and Prime has supremacy over all of us when the moment calls for it. We have had several moments like that when both humans and Hu-An fell under the rule and laws of the Prime. We have a record of no deaths utilizing the system that we use now with organics on-world. We want to keep it that way. As for location ... you will be where we decide to allow your colony to exist. We do not allow anyone to build too far out from the center. We will not spread out and make it difficult to defend Mars if something happens. If you are too far away, we can't defend you. That is not negotiable. We will be the main security force for everyone outside of Earth because you can't defend yourselves alone with your level of tech.

"As for resource exploitation ... we bring things in from space. We don't dig and haven't since we began to build above ground for habitations. We mine for energon which we have found on-world but all other resources come from space. The Oort Field has the capacity and variety to supply everything needed in the waste lands of its vastness without us scarring the landscape of Mars. We won't allow 'exploitation' of resources on-world. That is also non-negotiable."

It was silent for a moment.

-0-TBC 8-27-15** edited 8-28-15**

NOTES

Nolonger-sparked: It is letters like yours that make me do this every day. You may always write to me what's in your heart and mind. I am so happy that this story helps you. I have written it to help me. My family is a template for Ratchet and Ironhide ... my parents were just like them. :D Writing this makes me happy. I am honored and delighted that you feel better reading it. As they say, my darling Nolonger-sparked, after the rain, the birds sing. Things will get better. Life is good eventually. Just know you are loved by me and your letter is so wonderful. I am so glad you are along. Hugs to you, my darling. :D (I need a hug emoji)


	568. Chapter 568

The Diego Diaries: Diego (dd4 568) (**NOTE: MY LAPTOP DIED!** I couldn't post this on schedule. All hail my desktop)

-0-In a hangar watching a meet up on screens in several far away places

It was silent a moment.

"You are asserting, Mr. Ambassador, that our habitation would not be free of Autobot dominion. You are asserting then that we would not be free to live as our species requires and acquire resources from the land around us? Is that accurate?" the congress woman from Nebraska asked.

Ratchet felt nothing but calm from Prime who was linked in, then nodded. "That is right. But I would like to correct a few things including the tone of your assertion. We are not dominating anything or anyone. We are however giving you the facts of life. It is the way the land dominates us that should be your greatest concern, madam.

"You would be entering an environment that is so hostile to you that you would die in seconds without the high tech that **we** supply. If you wish to make laws inside the habitat like everyone else, feel free to do so. However, the moment you step outside the shelter of your compound you fall under the laws and rule of the Prime of Cybertron that are also designed for your safety and well being. You are bound by them and any infractions of them place you in our courts to answer for them. That applies to the N.E.S.T. humans who live in their legation under their own rules. But they are bound as are Earth 1 and the Hu-An by Cybertronian law everywhere else. The same thing applies to us on Earth.

"We have provided space and assistance to the Hu-An who can operate in a Martian environment without care taken and for humans who are part of our life who cannot. Because you can't survive outside of the cocoon that we provide, you are not going to be given the latitude outside your habitat that full and complete autonomy provides. You would die. If we said you had to do something or leave some place, we don't want to have to deal with some argument about autonomy. As I am not autonomous on Earth, so shall you not be so on Mars.

"Then we would be subject to the whims and attitudes of Optimus Prime," she asked.

"Prime doesn't do things on whims," Ratchet said with a slight edge to his voice. "Optimus Prime does what is best for the greater good. If you had more like him here you would have peace on your planet. Instead, you fight primitive wars for dominion over your dwindling resources without a thought to the future."

:Steady on, Ratchet: Prime said with a ghost of a grin over their link.

:If you say so, boss: Ratchet said with a ghost of his own.

"We don't need lessons from you, Ambassador, about what's best for us. What we want to know is simple. If we live on Mars in our colony, 80,000 humans with plans and desires for ourselves regarding each other and the planet, will we be facing interference from you?" She regarded him levelly.

He returned the gaze. "You may plan and desire all you want **inside** your habitat. Your destiny is yours to decide but the moment you step **out of it** we are forced to monitor you to ensure that you don't die. Every single human is on a grid for their own security. They wear bands that signal when they are in trouble so someone can come swiftly to their rescue. The duration of death depending on the size of the misstep ranges from instantaneous to lingering up to a minute or two. Because of that, you have no full autonomy outside of your habitat because we don't want you to do something and die. There is no forgiving there from this environment for your species. Because we can and do supply resources for your use on Earth from the Oort Field already, there will be no excavation or digging allowed on Mars both inside and outside of our own colony. Given that we can find everything we need in space in massive abundance and bring it to Mars and Earth with relative ease, there is no reason to dig up this planet and disturb its environment. You will get what you need from space. You merely have to supply the list. We work as partners with the others. We will continue to do that with all who live here and understand, we work well with the aliens amongst us and would expect to do the same with any new ones. That is how the life on Mars works."

It was silent a moment, then Garsen leaned close to his microphone. "Thank you, Congresswoman. It is time to yield to Congressman Hoover from California."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman. Ambassador, I am honored to meet you," the congressman said.

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you. You're new."

"I replaced a colleague who had health issues," he said. He looked at his notes. "I would like to explore the limitations to our autonomy as outlined by you with the Congresswoman. You understand that our country has a bill of rights that is important to our understanding of ourselves as a free people. Having to bow our knee to another is not only not a virtue that we are used to but would be difficult at best."

Ratchet nodded. "I can understand that. On Earth we maintain an embassy at Diego Garcia. We also have offices in London and New York where our colleagues work to manage our businesses and ties to organizations and groups there. We are autonomous inside our own territories but have to abide by and follow the laws and directions of the countries in which we operate. We have many businesses on Earth including a large and growing business chain to sell worldwide products manufactured here to fund our charitable foundation. We have to obey the laws and regulations as well as the rules of countries wherever we are. We are not fully autonomous and must obey other leaders beyond our own. Only in our Embassy are we free to live another way. That is true for every group on Earth who maintains a delegation in other countries. N.E.S.T. and Earth 1 follow the same rules and so would anyone else who would come here to live. You already live under this direction among the nations of Earth. It would be no different on Mars.

"You are there with your habitat in territory that is controlled by the Prime of Cybertron. We were there ahead of you. We have managed to find a way to live and thrive there. It is said on Earth that possession is nine points of the law. Prime is in possession of Mars but has shown all along a deep willingness to share it with you with the same type of rules and regulations you have between countries on Earth. Since we will do all the heavy lifting ... creating a massive habitat for a large number of people to live, supplying the colony with materials in which to create things, supplying the **TOOLS AND FACTORIES** in which to work to make your way, transport, resupply of the colony, communications, support for the facility in its maintenance, everything that will be a part of your life from your furnishings to your environmental plant ... it would seem a bit ungrateful to assert some sort of dominion over him when he is infinitely supportive and decent. That we would be supplying first responders if something happens to go wrong, then the experts to fix it as well as overall security should anything occur with regards to external threat ... I am rather insulted at your remarks and your tone."

He sat back. "It was not my intention to insult, Ambassador. I am merely pointing out that we do not feel that the Prime 'owns' Mars. Any assertion of dominion over the entire planet and anyone else who comes is wrong to many of us and it would be incorrect of him to assert that we cannot explore and utilize resources from the planet for our own use."

"You have signed treaties from 1967 entered into by the United Nations asserting that no Earth country, individual or entity 'owns' **any** body in space from cometary dust to quasars. That has been binding law for 51 years. It is **the law**. It is also a well known historical practice that when a human lands on a particularly 'unclaimed' piece of land, they immediately claim it for their own country. Your history is littered with moments like that when the land others lived on was claimed by different countries who then settled it without a concern for those already there. Is this more of that? Is this more of that famous manifest destiny that conquered the already settled continents of North and South America, Africa, Asia and Australia? Even Europe suffered from this malady. I hope I don't have to cite references to specifics. I think you get the idea," Ratchet countered.

"You cannot claim that our request to join your settlement of Mars which was considerably unpopular on Earth is anything like that," Hoover countered.

"Of course it is, the way you're asserting yourself here. Since we were first, it is easy to state and truthful that we are the indigenous life that lives there now. If you come with the intention of imposing your own mores and conditions on what is already the practice of life on Mars, it** is** the same thing. We are welcoming human participation on Mars but make no mistake. It is an extraordinarily hostile place for your species and we were there first. It is our home. We have almost 12 million civilians and soldiers living there. We base there and we defend from there. It is home to my own children who are right now playing in the surf at the beach nearby with half a dozen soldiers and every off duty human on base watching them. They would have no home but Mars and many of them were born there. They are Martians by birth."

"That makes no difference, Ambassador. Mars is part of our system and always has been," Hoover said.

"And Africa and Australia always belonged to the indigenous people there. So did the Americas. So did Asia. Even Europe had incursions by others trying to take over the settled populations. If your argument is based on such ideas you will not prevail on any level besides that of stirring up old terrible memories. We have opened our arms to you to come and you** KNOW** that the habitat is going to have to be built by us because you can't do it. We will have to allow expanded bridge and ship traffic to supply you. Even when we tell you that you merely have to tell us what you need in terms of raw materials easily captured in the Oort Field, you still aren't happy. You want dominion over Mars because its part of this system. That is a poor argument to make and a singularly ungrateful one in my opinion," Ratchet said.

"What if we came with our own tech? What if we decide to forgo your assistance?" Hoover asked.

"That is your choice and we won't get in the way. But it changes nothing about the dominion of Prime over Mars and it will mean not only that you will probably have deaths trying but that it will take decades and decades to build a habitat that large," Ratchet said. "Our help makes things happen and we extend it freely. We do have limitations and most of them are built around safety concerns."

"Thank you, Representative Hoover," Garsen said. He glanced at another rep, a friendly. "Mr. Anderson?"

"Thank you, Chairman," he said as he turned to Ratchet. "Hello, Mr. Ambassador."

"Hello, Thomas. It is nice to see you again," Ratchet said.

"Likewise," he said with a smile. "I would like you to know that even though it stings for Mars to belong to someone else which it essentially does, the opinions expressed by the previous speakers are minority opinions in the polls. The great majority of the people of this world do not hold such views. On the contrary, they support the partnership between us and understand the magnitude of your support materially and otherwise. I would like to know what it would take to begin such a project?"

"It would be a big undertaking. We are currently halfway through a resort for humans that was suggested by the families of the N.E.S.T. soldiers and one of our human associates. It would allow up to two thousand humans at a time to come here to recreate. We decided to do this not only because of the individuals involved but because we want to share the planet and its wonders with the humans of Earth. It would be a highly controlled experience in the sense that everything will be decided and arranged around safety. Right now, it is nearing the end of winter. It is currently -110 below zero today, good for me, terrible for you. That is a normal temperature in the daytime while it often drops further at night ... -274 degrees below zero. Given that the moment you pass 62 miles out of your own atmosphere and fully enter into space, the temperature of vacuum, that is actual space is -454.72°F or -270.4°C. Absolute zero is -459.67°F or -273.15°C, the coldest possible temperature at which the movement of all matter ceases.

"Your journeys to Mars done on your own tech would be flown slowly through a year of that potential. Our bridges and regular shipping runs would eliminate that danger. All of the other dangers expressed earlier are eliminated for the humans who live on Earth as well. We protect and care for them as if they were our own. So would be the care of any constructions we make for you. We understand your vulnerabilities and plan for them. It would take a great deal of time to make such a habitat and make it sound. Then there would be our concerns as well," Ratchet said with a nod.

"And what would they be, Ambassador?" the representative asked.

-0-TBC 8-29-15 **edited 8-31-15**


	569. Chapter 569

The Diego Diaries: Diego (dd4 569)

-0-On screen

"And what would they be, Ambassador?" he asked.

"There would be the possibility of humans not acting right, breaking laws, snooping into proprietary tech. As many concerns as you have, we have too. The scientists, Earth 1 and N.E.S.T. soldiers have become family to us. The filmmakers as well. But then, we can know them well because they are only a few hundred. 80,000 humans would be impossible to know and therefore, we would have a lesser relationship with them than we have with the humans we now live and work with.

"Attitudes couldn't be gauged, conflicting ideas about autonomy, about how to behave and react cannot be understood without mishap with that many. There will always be some who will be different and antithetical to the situation as it stands. There will be mishaps and deliberate problems. There will also be deaths by those who don't get how dangerous Mars is.

The first time someone tried to enter the Temple there would be an interplanetary incident. Someone who would break a law we utilize would be arrested and face the same courts and upon conviction, the same punishments as everyone else. Then there would be the prying. What if 'no' doesn't actually mean that to some? Even if 79,990 are exemplary, that leaves ten who aren't. Given the severity of the environment and the advancement of the tech, things could happen badly."

Anderson nodded. "I can see your point."

"We are **very** glad to have humans with us. The Earth 1 humans have been **exemplary**. So have all the others. They** get** us. It is impossible to expect all 80,000 humans of the new habitat to do the same. It would be unrealistic to assume that the transition and interactions of those involved would be smooth and completely respectful. I am also including us. We have a lot of individuals who had been through terrible times."

They continued onward, rep after rep into the afternoon.

-0-On the beach

They crashed into each other shoving and pulling as they struggled to get the ball. Sunstreaker went down into the crashing waves with two mechs on top. Standing on the beach holding the infants, Drift watched with a grin. Springer, Lon, Hot Rod, Smokey, Sideswipe, Springer and Sunstreaker were in the surf and deeper water playing kill the ball carrier. He had demurred, electing to watch the babies who were alternating between building a sand pile and watching the big mechs tussle. All around them everyone who was not on duty including Jolt and Smokescreen stood and sat watching. "How come you two aren't playing?"

Jolt who had another ball grinned at him. "Because we're not crazy." He looked at Smokescreen. "Wanna lob?"

Smokescreen smirked at the youngster. "Sure."

They walked farther down the beach, then Jolt lobbed the ball at Smokescreen at speed. That is, it probably was going 300 miles per hour straight at Smokescreen. He caught it, then lobbed it back. A rap on Drift's ped directed his attention. A femme soldier of some kind was looking upward. "What are they playing? Those two?" she asked pointing at the two who were lobbing the ball at each other as hard as they could.

"It's called lobbing." He grinned at her earnest face. "It's a 'thing' among the warrior class."

She nodded again, then smiled at the infants smiling down at her. Hero looked at Drift, then pointed at the femme. "**CAN WE PLAY WITH HER?!"** she asked with a smile.

"Sure," Drift said putting both Praxus and Hero down. They smiled at her, then each took a hand. Walking to the sand pile, they pantomimed what they were going to do. The femme soldier joined them enthusiastically. So did seven of her friends. Drift on the other servo moved to stand between the sweet little scene and the lobbing game down beach. You just never knew.

-0-At the meeting

The rest of the questioners were friendly including the two remaining that weren't particularly on their side. They discussed difficult issues with good humor and pointed remarks. By the time they were concluded it was afternoon and Ratchet was ready for something else to do. They signed off, then Prime appeared on the screen. "What is your assessment, Ratchet?" he asked in Cybertronian.

"I think it went well. When the project starts it will be on our terms. They understand us and we understand them better. I think it's good to speak clearly to each other about everything. This is a growing process for Earth. They're very young and still afraid of new things. The process will have hiccups but I think we're farther ahead today than yesterday."

Prime nodded. He looked at the others in the room. "Thank you for your efforts on this matter, Colonel," he said to the grinning officer sitting on a chair nearby.

Fulton rose, then nodded. "Our pleasure, Optimus. We will go online with the United Nations tomorrow. I will be here for that as a resource and to speak for the base here because I hear there are questions about that and N.E.S.T.-Mars coming up."

Prime nodded. "Thank you, John. Prime out."

The screen went blank, then Fulton turned to Ratchet. "That looked like Kaon."

"It was," Ratchet said glancing around the room. "You were the first humans on Earth to see the planet. Lucky you," Ratchet said as the room burst into applause.

-0-Outside

He stepped out and meandered down the way to the beach passing civilians and soldiers he knew and those he didn't. Passing the Officer's Club, Ratchet tuned in to the men who were sitting on the patio and inside the building eating lunch. Some called and waved as he waved back. Others had the usual conversations of awe and amazement while the isolated idiot made comments about him in a non-flattering way.

You couldn't win them all.

Slaggers.

He continued onward then paused as before him the multitudes of soldiers, sailors, marines, civilians, airmen and women lounged and stood around watching the mayhem in the water and the sweetness nearby with the infants. He stepped over them carefully, paused a moment for selfies and the comical pose then turned back to the game. It was roaring away in the water as Sideswipe went under the waves with Lon and Smokey on his aft.

Hot Rod stepped out of the water, buckets of it falling to the ground as he did. "How'd it go?" he asked as Sideswipe came back up and shook the two youngsters off.

"It went well," Ratchet said. "Our mission to make sure the new habitat is viable and the humans are properly schooled about life out there is underway."

"Oh joy," he said with a grin.

"**HOT ROD!"**

Roddy turned to see Smokey standing hip assembly deep in the water, a perturbed expression on his face. **"WHAT!?"**

"A little help here," Smokey said with a frown. He was as cute frowning as smiling.

"Gotta motor. Join us," Hot Rod said as he turned to re-enter the mayhem.

"Don't mind if I do," Ratchet said with the same element of danger he brought to foreplay with Ironhide. He ran and leaped on all of them, the entire mass falling beneath the water. The wave that hit the beach nearly washed the sand castle group into the ocean. Drift's foresight paid off.

-0-Cybertron

Millions of individuals were being rounded up and moved to areas of safety where they were given food, medical treatment and a decent place to live. The big formats sitting all over the planet were churning out all they needed thus far, especially habitations of bivouac tents that had been literally a lifesaver. Mars no longer had to produce them because the metro-former, Quasar was making them exclusively. Trucks and ships brought them into the designated camps that were being planned and implemented on the master datapad on the command table at Kaon HQ. Without the threat of Decepticon intervention, indeed, with the assistance of hundreds of thousands of former Decepticons, the situation was glacially improving.

Prowl stood with Paragon discussing the maximization of three camps as four more were being prepared around the big urban areas. It would mean that two million more were in shelter with the new camps supplying spaces for nearly three million currently being placed. It was going more smoothly than the hyper-tense bot expected but it was still a drop in the bucket. Both would work hard overnight, then head for home in the early morning.

-0-Beach

Ratchet had the ball and was staring down the assorted mob before him. He had a feral grin and a surprisingly powerful game. Everyone glanced at Springer. "Get him. He's your ada," Hot Rod said.

"He's yours too," Springer said glancing at Drift, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"You're the oldest." –Drift, Springer and Sideswipe

"Frag." Springer

He stared at Ratchet, then leaped into the air falling like a comet toward the big medic and the raging surf. He missed of course and sank like a rock.

Ratchet who held the ball in one servo while splashing water at the others laughed uproariously**. "Slaggers! COME AND GET ME! I'VE HAD EONS OF EXPERIENCE FRAGGING IRONHIDE! JUST COME AND GET ME!"**

**Ewws** and **OMG's** filled the air, then they did, all of them leaping toward him at once. Ratchet who ducked under and pushed off sideways missed the landing. Springer who was rising up didn't. All of them fell to the bottom in a tangled mess. Ratchet stood up in shoulder deep water staring at the flailing mass before him. He grinned. "That will teach you to disrespect your old ma." That is when an underwater Drift grabbed him and dragged him under.

Sitting on the beach closer to the masses, working on a new pile of sand away from when they were buried in the water of their Ada's last move, two little kids watched the mayhem. "I love this, Praxus."

Praxus paused with a spoonful of sand in his colorful little shovel that Ada had brought with him and grinned. "I love this, Hero," he said.

She smiled at him, then the others prompting two million more cameras to flash. She held up the colorful bucket that Ada had brought with him for them while Praxus filled it with sand again. The human soldier femmes sitting with them smiled with delight at the sweetness as nearby the mayhem continued onward.

-0-On Mars

He came in with Raptor, Delphi, Blackjack, Alor, Hard Drive and Turbine. Flint was still undertaking the master computer refit mission on Cybertron but they were downgraded to standby. Pausing to check the news, he turned to the others. "Ratchet's at Diego Garcia. Wanna go?"

They grinned and nodded. "We've never been there," Hard Drive said. "Show us where it all began."

Ironhide nodded, then turned to the bridge operator of The Fortress. "Inlet, we have to go to Diego."

Inlet nodded, then cast a bridge. The crew disappeared into it and were gone.

-0-At the Embassy, Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They stepped off the pad, chatted a moment, then walked upward. Pausing in the Rec Room to stare at the enormous photos along the walls that told the story of the Embassy before Arachnid, they ambled out into the warm muggy sunlight.

"This feels good," Blackjack said as he paused to open his solar receptors.

"It does. Always warm and wet here. Soak up the energy. This box I used to sit on with Orion. Brought him out to meet his fans," Ironhide said with a slight grin. "This is also where I got hit by a heavy armored vehicle and got knocked flat," he said pointing to the open tarmac. He began to walk onward. "You helped to defend the base when the Insecticons struck, right Ada?"

"Right," Alor said pointing to the hangar where they stood. "Right there, Ratchet and me. The humans were stand up, let me tell you. Shooting them with their pop guns took bearings. I decided I really liked them then."

They continued as Ironhide pointed out the buildings, N.E.S.T. HQ-Diego Garcia, the Administration Building where John Fulton worked and the new house he got from the aftermath of attack. All of the buildings were explained and their replacements admired. The ships in the harbors glistened as a crowd gathered to follow them. Humans seemed to swarm out of the walls.

Ironhide paused to speak to some he knew, to introduce his family and hear the local news. It was peaceful and friendly, the way Diego Garcia usually was. Continuing onward, they ambled past the Visiting Officer's Barracks where Daniels had lived and that had been replaced, past the shooting range and into the roads that would lead to the beaches. Two Aerialbots hailed them from nearby on their 'special place'. They hailed back, exchanged snark and news, then continued onward. The Officer's Club had emptied out to watch them approach, a hulking menacing group of six monster sized black bots that looked pretty close to the same. Andrew Settles who had finished lunch walked out to greet them. "Ironhide!"

"Andrew," Ironhide said as they paused. "You've met my family haven't you?"

"I have," Andrew said looking up at them. "How are you doing? I am so glad you came here to see the sights. This is where it all started."

"We're good," Delphi said with a grin. "We're glad to be here. There's nothing but good things said about this place."

"We're going to the beach. You free?" Ironhide asked.

"Born free, Ironhide," Andrew said with a chuckle. He and a friend climbed into Ironhide's servos, then the group continued onward.

Those who didn't go watched them, then turned to follow. Among them were two who weren't friendlies. They were instead friends of Colonel Leland Bishop. Of course, no one knew that on base.

-0-At the beach

A murmur that turned into a roar of delight flashed through the mass of humans that were on the beach and the sandy rises along it as they saw Ironhide and the others coming their way. The group paused, then the crowds parted so they could go through. Chatting with some, trading snark with others, they found their way through to the beach where they put Andrew and his friend down. The infants maddened at the sight of their appas, ammas and atar arose and ran to them. It would take a while. Passing them around with kisses and hugs, they were put down on the sand again.

"**AMMA! COME SEE OUR THING!"** Hero said with almost too much joy.

Alor turned to go with them as the others walked to the edge of the surf. Ratchet had the ball again and was grinning at the newbies with a feral light. "Coming to see me win are ya?"

"Like **that** happens," Ironhide said with a feral grin of his own. He cricked his neck, then leaped into the air. Belly flopping on the spot where Ratchet was, he hit the water with a massive displacement. The wave rolled up and Ironhide's family had to grab humans that would have washed into the ocean. Moving everyone back, putting the babies into Alor's care, they turned to the ocean once more.

Grinning with a faint trace of mayhem, Turbine turned to the others. "Last one in is a Decepticon."

With that, five more massive mechanisms leaped into the air and landed on the water with belly flops. The humans watching fled in time while Praxus, Hero and three slower femmes had to be rescued from bobbing out into the vast blue ocean.

Ratchet on the other servo missed the whole thing. The others who were circling him at the time didn't. They nailed him to the wall.

-0-TBC 8-29-15 **edited 8-31-15**

NOTE:

Chapter five of this part four has chapter six attached. I am editing and adding bits and pieces as I go. I didn't notice when I replaced chapter 5 that 6 was attached. :D:D:D I will fix that. HUGS one and all.

ESL: I sort of dropped the ball for the English as second language readers. SORRY! Here are a few of the words I think you might need to know and their many meanings.

dominion: (doh-min-un) Have authority over someone, something or some place

asserting: (uh-sert-ing) speaking up to make your point

legation: (leh-gay-shun) a group lesser than an embassy, like the N.E.S.T. HQ is one because it has its own authority but is not an embassy with Ambassador Charlotte Mearing is the Legate or official emmisary (em-is-ary) in charge of the Legation

autonomy: (ah-tah-nu-me) freedom

whim: (whi-m) something decided on the spur of the moment

instantaneous: (in-stan-tane-e-us) happening right now, immediately

binding: (bi-n-ding) a promise or something that is imposed upon you in agreement and has to be obeyed

mores (more-ays): your beliefs and ideas

antithetical: (an-tee-thet-ih-cl)against the established way. Killing someone is antithetical to peace.

severity: (seh-vare-ity) how severe something is. peeling shows the severity of a sunburn

prying: (pri-ing) snooping

exemplary: (ex-emp-lury) perfect, acting with honor and doing right


	570. Chapter 570

The Diego Diaries: Diego (dd4 570)

-0-At the beach

Ratchet staggered out of the water which cascaded off him as it drained from every nook and cranny of his huge body. Others staggered out as well with Sideswipe who had the ball. "That was fun. When did you slaggers decide to crush everyone including me with your big afts?"

Ironhide grinned at Ratchet as he grabbed the ball from Sideswipe. "Footie anyone?"

Sides were chosen and the humans backed off. Ironhide looked over the line at Ratchet who was glaring at him with a stern optic. "I will nail you, sucka."

"Try it, old mech," Ironhide said as Lon threw in the ball. Someone had to officiate.

Sideswipe got it and was buried up to his aft in the sand. Raptor climbed off and grinned. "Slaggers. This isn't my first rodeo."

"Try that again," Sideswipe said spitting out sand as he clambered up again. Raptor did and Sideswipe had to pull himself out of the ground once more.

Applause and appreciation swept the crowd who were watching from a safer distance. Ratchet pirouetted for them, then turned to hunker down. **"GO, SLAGGERS!"**

They go'ed.

They came together and after a lot of cursing, shoving and mayhem, the entire group waded into the water. It didn't slow them down as they all went under the waves. Sunstreaker bobbed up as a huge forearm wrapped around his neck and drew him under. Afts bobbed up. Arms and legs did too before going back under in the churning boiling water. Then Ratchet stepped out of the surf with the ball and skippity-doo-dahed toward the goal line.

There were no goalies to stop him as he posed this way and that for the benefit of the crowd. By the time he was at the goal line the mass had stood up digging around in the water for the ball.

Ratchet grinned at them. **"OH SLAGGERS! LOOKIE HERE!"** Then Ratchet dropped it over the line. "**SCORE!"**

"You fragger. Ratchet's on my team now," Ironhide said to massive scorn and derision.

They lined up again and once in the scrum they found themselves under water again. It boiled, the ocean, as they fought for control of the ball. By the time Sunstreaker dragged himself out with the ball three opposing players were hanging off one leg. He clawed the ground trying to get close enough to roll the ball over the line, then did.

The ball rolled and rolled, then fell into a depression in the sand. It was stuck. That is when Smokey flew through the air to pounce on it. He was followed by Lon who had joined the game anyway as well as Hot Rod, Springer and Drift.

**Bam! Boom! Slam!**

The crowd watched with astonishment as Ratchet heaved himself up off Raptor, then hustled for the ball. Raptor rose up with a roar and lumbered after him. **"Ironhide! GET RATCHET!"**

Ironhide who would have gladly chased Ratchet was underwater with his ada sitting on him holding him down at that moment. Alor's helm was above water watching as Ratchet grabbed the ball, then leaped like a big red and white gazelle-like creature over the heaping pile of mechs who thought they had a chance.

Leaping and dancing to his own end zone, Ratchet scored again. He turned and made elaborate bows, then smiled at everyone with a dazzling smile and wide open arms. "This is fun," he said. "Amirite? Huh? Amirite?"

A torrent of abuse greeted that and he was made to stay out of the next three plays. He sat on the beach with Praxus and Hero on his lap as the others fruitlessly tried to score without him. He had a theory about games that had never failed him. He would be the steady silent player, the one who paid attention while everyone else threw down, bragged, showed off and did everything but concentrate. As a result, he had almost never lost at cards, board games and the odd free-for-all like this. He kept his optics on the ball, got really good at stealing it and never looked back.

That was why he was banned.

Alor who was doing great work with Delphi and Turbine managed to score a point against the others who had taken to ganging up on them. Lon and Smokey who weren't stupid changed sides to join them. Raptor and Hard Drive, ever loyal to their little mech stayed on Ironhide's side. Springer and Drift were divided. Springer stayed with old dad and Drift went with whoever looked to score at the time. The twins? They were just pissed. They had a reputation at football to maintain.

They paused a moment to pull seaweed out of their afts. Hard Drive turned to Smokey. "You're on Praxus Science, right?"

He nodded proudly. "I am. **I WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE TO PLAY FOOTBALL FOR MY HOME TEAM!** They are the **best team** in the league."

"Frag that," Sideswipe said spitting a sea shell out of his mouth. "We're going to pound your sorry afts. If you don't get into the wild card round, you're done for."

"**WE WILL!"** Smokey said before the twins picked him up and hurled him into the sea. He hit with a huge splash, then sank out of sight.

Raptor glanced at his father, then grinned. Both of them turned, grabbed Alor and then ran swiftly for the sea. The three of them disappeared from sight in the churning water.

At that point it was a melee. Mechs grabbed each other, then threw their prey in or ran for the ocean. Once there, they pushed each other down under the waves. Drift who walked to sit beside Ratchet grinned. "We need one of these on Mars."

"I agree," Ratchet said with a laugh.

For a moment there was mayhem, yelling and dunking. Then they began to come out of the water to spit out sand and drain. Lon and Smokey finally stood up in the swells, then glanced at each other. As they did, Lon leaped on Smokey and they disappeared under the water.

"Who do you give pride of place?" Hard Drive asked Springer as he turned to watch the tussle.

"I don't know. Lon because I'm a loyal slagger?" Springer replied with a laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe Smokey? He has Devcon's CNA. That matters over the long haul," Alor said as he slapped Ironhide on the back of the helm. "Doofus."

"A devil made me do it," Ironhide said with a grin. That is when Alor and Blackjack together glommed on Ironhide and dragged him back to the ocean. He went down and they held him under a moment. They then walked back to the shore. He sat up next to the titanic struggle of the two kids, then grinned. "This is fun."

It was. For everyone.

-0-On Cybertron

The secured landing sites for the big city-formers were becoming the home bases of thousands and tens of thousands of individuals. The tents were coming fast and furious as the soldiers grouped civilians near to ground zero of their resurrection. Families, bachelors and everyone in between were brought to one of them to be treated, fed and housed. As a part of the restoration, skills were being entered into the master databases of the rescue team at Kaon and those who were wanting to help as well flagged for work crews.

Shifts of workers were now walking into the rubble to take down buildings, clear rubble and check for infrastructure. They had good tools and good leadership as they did. Plans had been drawn up from scans and in a lot of the areas if not most, it was imperative that they 'debride the wound'. All of the broken debris was taken out, sorted and readied for recycling.

In the camps a small sense of normalcy was growing as they moved into comfortable tents that kept out cold, light and other irritants. They had cans of food they could keep with them even as there were dozens and dozens of food stations where one could get liquid energon or solid, some of that in interesting and very tasty configurations.

Lines at the clinics were long but calmer. The desperate and their dependents were airlifted out to a place called Gliese. It was said that there were huge hospitals and every kind of doctor an injured or sick person could need. It was highly confidence building.

There were tents that held monitors that played the news, ran football games and had the latest information about what to expect, what could be had and what was coming down the pike. School officials arrived when the camps became stable, discussing with the locals who were picked to speak for the masses about school for infants and later on, school for adults. Getting infants into a routine was the central focus now even though the promise of adult education was just as real.

Routines began to form among the multitudes even as more of them sat in their miserable hovels in the hinterlands waiting to be moved to camps. At least now energon was reaching everyone and the threat of death by starvation was receding if not over. It would take a long time and herculean effort to make it a thing of the past.

-0-Diego

They sat on the patio of the Officer's Club eating finger food and sipping ice cold beer. The base was running smoothly and well even with the arrival of nearly a dozen more big formats above the usual Embassy contingent, some of them incredibly famous. Most of the base not on duty watched them as they played in the water. Now that they headed back to their Embassy to do whatever big robots did, everyone had dispersed, many to send their images and films to the big world beyond.

The awesomeness would be on sites all over the internet before nightfall, just as Ratchet expected. They had walked past the officer's club on their way to the embassy, two little children sitting on Springer's arm. Lily Bolger and a friend were sitting on Ironhide's servos as Ratchet ambled past with John Fulton and Andrew Settles. He set them down at the officer's club, then walked with the others to their embassy. He disappeared inside with the others.

A big man named Colonel Garrett Michaels sat on the patio with other officers, some of them naval and others army. They were all United States personnel and good friends. They had their own differing opinions of the mechs and their species but seldom talked about it unless they were slightly oiled. Then opinions came out of all of them.

"That was a helluva game," Garrett Michaels said.

The others nodded. "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of any of them myself," a naval captain named John Lucas said. He was the captain of a cruiser in the harbor.

"What have you heard from Cam Frasier?" Michaels asked alluding to the commander who had been demoted due to the harassment of a naval helicopter pilot.

"He's assigned to an embassy in Europe, maybe NATO. I'm not sure but I know he's pissed and pretty much dead in his career," one of the others replied. "He has not been in contact with anyone he knows from here. It's a touchy subject."

"I can imagine. I heard that the Autobot who went after him was going to tear the ship apart where he was hiding," another said, a sailor.

"He was," John Lucas said. "My ship was out that day. I would have loved to see it. Those twins are psychos."

"Don't speak so loudly. Those fuckers can hear a pin drop a hundred miles away," another said.

Garrett Michaels nodded. "I don't much like the twins though I like them at football. Ratchet's easier to take. He has more humor."

"He does. I've never seen an ambassador screw around like he does," Lucas said with a grin. "Those were his little kids."

It was silent a moment. "I wonder how they make them," Michaels said softly. "It drives me crazy wondering."

"Ask the striker teams. They hang out with them all the time. Lennox or Graham. Ask Epps," Lucas said with a grin.

"No thanks," Michaels replied sourly. "I don't have a death wish."

"They're a tight unit," Lucas agreed. "I don't know about you but I would love to go to Mars one of these days. I wonder when that resort is going to be finished?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Michaels said as everyone quieted to turn in their chairs to watch. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were rolling past, their optics fixed ahead and their menace proceeding them. No one said a word for some time afterward. It was true that they could hear comments miles away.

Some of the hard afts of Diego Garcia were learning.

-0-TBC 8-30-15 **edited 8-31-15**

NOTES:

ESL: oiled: drunk


	571. Chapter 571

The Diego Diaries: Diego (571)

-0-Inside the Embassy at Diego Garcia

They sat together having a late lunch as the infants sat on the table taking bites happily as they watched the soldiers in the room. It was pleasant and familial as the other Autobots sat with them telling lies and shooting the shit as the humans so fondly called it. It was like old times.

-0-Outside watching the Embassy like a lot of others as big cars bask in the sunlight nearby

They sat on a bench across the way basking in the sun. They were strikers from Germany and Australia who had been part of M.E.C.H. before Silas got grabbed. They knew he had escaped. It was on the grapevine so they went about their business doing their jobs as they waited for orders to go to Mars for their on-world training with their national striker team. No one knew they were rogues and nothing about their performance or attitude gave them away. Until they heard from Silas, they like all the others were lying low in the tall grass.

Jolt walked out with Bumblebee, both of them on Earth side duty. Both of the young mechs were incredibly well liked, their friendly manner and decency garnering a lot of friends among the humans. They walked together a moment, then Jolt transformed as Bee followed. They put metal to the pedal and peeled out heading for the beach at the other side of the one they had played at. It was nearer to the ships but was deeper water. They disappeared from sight.

"That will never get old," Colin Stewart said to his friend and fellow co-conspirator, Horst 'The Horse' Mueller.

"I know. I want a car like that. Maybe if I save my money I can get one," Horst said with a grin at his friend.

"You would probably need four or five hundred thousand pennies. Scratch that. Four or five million pennies," Colin replied. "This is torture sitting here watching the nice rides and not having one of my own."

Mueller nodded. "I hear you."

They sat and watched as bots came and went, some of them heavy duty vehicles but most of them spectacular concept and formula cars that one only saw on television or in the movies. The hardest part was understanding that they were sentient. In that wonderment, they were not alone on the island.

-0-At the bridge

They stood together waiting for the bridge to burst into operation. Night was coming on Mars and Ratchet wasn't due to speak again for about fourteen hours. Homeward bound they all were heading. By the time they got there the infants would be ready for bed. They would help the family accomplish that, chat for a moment, then make plans with the in-laws. Ironhide and his family would retire to the man cave the following orn to work on their remote devices together. Ratchet had thrown down the gauntlet for tiny bot war and the others like dolts accepted. A shared grin with Alor sealed the deal. The in-laws went along with the rest of the family and it was quiet again.

"How do you think you did?" Ironhide asked as he looked around the room to buss it up. Nothing needed doing as usual so he followed Ratchet to the berth room after peeking into every child's room along the way.

Ratchet walked to the wash rack to check his aft. He after all was representing a nation. "I think I did alright. I wanted them to know that autonomy is fine in their own confines but they're subject to so many dangers out of them they would have to give it up to Prime. It isn't like he's a dictator. The other humans will be helpful in explaining how they have their freedom anyway. I don't want to be called upon to explain how someone exercised their freedom, didn't obey a rule and died."

Ironhide nodded, then fell onto the berth. He patted the bed so Ratchet turned off the light and ambled over. He fell back and relaxed a moment. "This place seems familiar."

"I sorta noticed that," Ironhide said as Ratchet rolled over to sprawl on his big frame. He grinned, then patted Ratchet's back. "You're one sneaky slagger at games."

"Keep your optics on the prize, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Speaking of prizes, Ratchet …"

(Uh oh …) "Yes?" –Ratchet aka Sonny aka **'RED AFT SLAGGER!** aka R

(Grin … putty in my servos …) "I was thinking about teams." -Ironhide aka Doofus aka Sonny aka IH

"Uh-huh." -R (grin)

"Since Prowler is excelling out the wazoo in the prep school and we're still about ten short for our personal team, how about another sparkling?" –IH with hopeful optics (Somewhere his genitors, ammas and appas are overcome with an intense need to go 'awww')

"We're pretty much never home. We have a houseful. Four younglings, four sparklings … one dog. Seems we have a powerful inspiration to getting our circuits fixed." –R

(**FRAG THAT!**) "I wouldn't go that far." –IH

(Grin) "I'll tell you what, Ironhide. Get Prowl to agree too and I'll go along with ya. Get old Granny Panties sparked … uh, let me revise that remark."

(Huge laughter ensues)

"I sorta get your drift." (grin) "I think I made a pun." -IH

"You already got Drift." –R grinning

"I did. Pretty good get too. Think about another little one, a tiny one." –IH troweling out the nostalgia

"They **are** pretty cute." –R not really needing nostalgia

"Think on it. I'll work on Prowl." –IH, committed or perhaps needing committed

"Got a deal, big boy." –R grinning at the mayhem to come as 'Mr. Subtle' goads a calculator into sparking.

They drifted off together in peace.

-0-Ratchet, the next orn, early

He snuck out and headed to The Fortress. Huddling with Prime for the United Nations meet up via conference call, he turned to go. Grinning at Prowl who immediately became suspicious, Ratchet swished out to meet the 'body guard' for the short stroll to Garcia.

"What's with him?" Prowl asked as he walked to stand beside Prime.

"Beats me," Optimus said truthfully. He looked up at Prowl admiring the slightly frowning expression on his handsome face. "Ironhide invited me to the club house to work on the remote toys. Call me there if anything happens. For once, I think I'm going to take him up on the offer."

Prowl grinned. "Enjoy yourself."

Optimus stood, stretched, then headed out for the home tower where he would shower, grab a bite, then head down to the man cave where Alor, Hard Drive, Turbine, Delphi, Blackjack, Raptor and Ironhide would be hard at work building their kits. They would be tricking them out for mortal combat ahead which Alor informed them would be the next orn barring trouble.

Optimus pulled his box off 'his' shelf, then sat at a table to begin the intricate process of making a bucket of bolts into a lethal flying machine. It would be remarkably funny, fun and relaxing with the mob who was with him in Ironhide's playpen.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

Ratchet strolled from the hangar with his boys all of whom peeled off to go and hang out at the beach. He wandered into the hangar, waited for the hook up and when it was established began to talk to the diplomats and leaders of the Earth's many and diverse nations.

-0-At the mech cave

"Pass me that solder gun, Raptor, please." –Alor working on attaching a thing to another thing.

(Pass)

"What about this?" Delphi asked holding up a pair of machine guns. "Surely you don't think that you can use these on your little gunboat? That helicopter won't get off the ground and that's how your father destroyed you last time, Ironhide."

Ironhide looked at his great grand amma with a bit of pique. "Don't worry about me, Grand Amma. Worry about how I'm going to destroy your tank with those."

Everyone looked up, stared at the guns, then the chopper, then each other. They grinned. "Put them on, Ironhide. You make good comedy relief," Raptor said.

"You'll be sorry," Ironhide muttered to himself. He snatched the guns, then considered how they would fit on the helicopter.

"I remember you saying that when you decided to run away that time. You went around the corner and waited for us to come for you," Turbine said with a grin.

"**You didn't!** You left me sitting there. I had to come home by myself. I could have been kidnapped," Ironhide said with remembered angst.

"Ransom of Red Chief," Prime said with a chuckle.

"What?" Raptor asked with a grin.

"It's a story my son likes. Two crooks kidnap a terrible kid and hold him for ransom. The parents say they don't want him back and won't pay. By the time the crooks get fed up, they pay the parents to take the kid back."

Raptor snorted, then all of them looked at Ironhide. "What a great book that must be. It could have been the 'Ransom of Ironhide'."

"I was a good kid and you know it." Ironhide cast a cool optic around the room. "Slaggers."

"There, there, Sonny. Have a cookie," Alor said holding out a plate with freshly made (at the baker) cookies that Ironhide loved the best.

He smirked at his ada. "You can buy me with cookies?"

"Yes." –all of them including Optimus

"Slaggers," Ironhide said taking the plate. It would be a very nice morning in the club house in Tower 1.

-0-Meeting

They went through the same things, the habitat, more deals and opportunities to work together, more requests for raw materials, cultural exchanges and visits to Mars. All of them were reasonable and were taken in by Ratchet. "If you make your requests to the offices in London and New York, we can get to them. Make them formal. Nothing you have requested is out of the realm of possibility. We are however focused on Cybertron and will get to them as time and energy allows."

So it went.

-0-Club house at Tower 1

A rap on the door brought everyone's attention as a couple of grinning kids who worked at the store where they got their models peered in. They were carrying a big box in their arms. "Hi. Delivery."

Alor got up and helped them place the boxes on the table. "The other delivery is due tomorrow, right?"

"It is, Commander," one of the kids said. They waved and both headed out.

"What did you get, Ada?" Ironhide asked with a slight tone of caution.

"Something awesome. We are going to hold real war games, Sonny. Come and look," Alor said as he opened the box tops.

Everyone rose up and walked to the boxes. They stared inside, then grinned at Alor. "What the frag," Ironhide said as he reached in, fished around and pulled a miniature robotic toy version of himself out of the box.

Each of them reached inside and pulled out doll after doll, each of them perfect copies of their namesakes. Drift, Springer, Ratchet, Alor and all of the mechs in the room including Prime as well as Prowl were there. By the time they pulled them all out there were many with more to come the next orn, a total of 40 plus little mechs fully armed and fully recognizable.

"What the frag!" Ironhide said as he looked at all the little soldiers. "This is great! Who thought this up if I must ask?"

"Ratchet and me," Alor said proudly. "We can build forts down in the center of the building's open space and have a proper fight. Not only will we have a good shoot out in the air, we can have land battles. I would suggest building really good forts to defend because I'm going to kick your aft hard."

"You can try, old mech," Blackjack said with a grin. "This means war."

"This is the only kind of war I think I can stand anymore," Prime said with a grin. "I can't wait to tell Prowl."

-0-Four hours later

Ratchet walked out of the hangar and into another where he would sit and talk to reporters one after another until it was nearly dusk on Diego. When he finally headed for the barn, it would be early evening on Mars. Through the bridge, down the road from The Fortress and heading for the barn, Ratchet trudged toward home. Entering his apartment he was enveloped by love and infants. A dog barked and an old mech sat on his chair with a grin. Ratchet turned to him with a grin. Then Ironhide held up his little robotic dollie. "En garde, slagger."

Ratchet grinned, then rolled his neck. "You're on, big boy," he said.

-0-TBC 8-31-15 **edited 9-2-15**

ESL

Pique (peek): aggravation, irritation


	572. Chapter 572

The Diego Diaries: Prelude to War. Probably. (DD4 572)

OMG! I was locked out with a 503 server error all yesterday and night and this morning! I HATE THAT! Here we go:

-0-That morning

"Ada? Can we stay with you today?"

Ratchet glanced down, then paused. Several little mechs were looking upward staring at him with hopeful optics. He leaned down and kissed all of them. "Sure."

The racket of happiness and love nearly caused lift off as they danced and hugged each other. **"WE HEARD ABOUT THE FUN, ADA! WE WANT TO COME!"** Co-D said with delight.

"We want you there. You have to stand back though, infants. This could be a spread out thing," Ratchet said as Ironhide walked in with little sparklings on his arms. "They're skipping school."

"**CAN WE TOO, ADA!? WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" **Hero asked with great surprise.

"**ADA! I, ORION COMING THERE TO THE DOING?!"** Orion asked as the others looked at him with hopefulness.

"Sure."

Chaos.

-0-Moments later

Ratchet had sent the meet up messages, more than forty, then commed Prowl. That mech appeared on screen, then smirked slightly. "Well, you're sober and erect I see."

"Well you know me … nothing like a good frag and a brew," Ratchet answered just to watch the winger curdle a little. He did. "You and the Messiah coming to the party outside? Bring the rest of the family why don't you. I have so many reasons for you to have them there. Most of them smell like victory."

"You are seriously disturbed. We're on our way. In fact, we have reserved a luncheon place to celebrate your complete defeat," Prowl sniffed.

"No you haven't." Ratchet grinned.

Prowl blinked a moment, then straightened his posture while he sent an internal message to Cafe Praxus. "Of course I did. Some of us can do two things at once."

"I can drink and frag Ironhide at the same time. Does that count?" Ratchet asked with a brilliant smile.

Prowl snorted, then signed off. It wouldn't do to have Ratchet see him bent over with laughter.

And nausea.

Ratchet turned to the family who were larking around getting dressed and harnessed. "This looks normal."

The door opened and co-conspirators, family members and animals began to fill up the room. It was good to be home.

-0-Outside in the common space in the huge housing district, Mare Tranquilitatis, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked to the park center where a bunch of mechs had gathered. Devcon, Smokey, Smokescreen, Moda and Tress stood together talking to other Wreckers and civilians, soldiers and the humans from N.E.S.T. HQ. Hot Rod, Sandstorm, Springer, Drift, the twins, Bluestreak, Bumblebee and First Aid also were there. More were coming as Blackjack, Ironhide, Raptor, Turbine and Alor carried boxes for the fortresses. They were intricate models that would mean a long battle to take them level by level before they fell. Theoretically. As they reached the place of combat there was a lot of help to put things together.

No one noticed as they stood together, some wrangling the infants and others kibitzing over the construction that Alor and Ratchet had slipped away.

-0-At The Game Place nearby

They entered and the younglings who ran the place, genius kids who could make anything and make it awesome hurried to get the boxes that they would have to carry to do the task ahead. "Whoa. I better call for back up," Ratchet said. He put out the call for Drift and Springer, then picked up his bagged object. Alor took his as the two big mechs entered the big colorful store filled with awesomeness.

"You called?" Springer asked.

"I did, minions. Help us here please," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

Springer snorted, then grinned. "Your command is my duty," he said as he walked to the boxes. Staring inside, he grinned. "Cuteness everywhere I look," he said, then glanced at Stopsy. "Did you put ours in? The special order?" he asked.

Stopsy nodded with a grin. "Yep."

"Good," Springer said as he hoisted a box. "Thank you. I'm sure we'll be back with pieces parts."

Stopsy laughed. "I hope so. Call me when this starts. We all want to come."

"Done deal," Springer said as Drift took the other box. They turned and walked out heading for the scene of conflict with the tiny soldiers and such in boxes.

"I think Alor and Ratchet invented a new past time," Stopsy said as the door closed behind them. Everyone else nodded.

-0-Prime and mob

They walked to the site and paused at the edge of the demarcated boundary of the battle zone. Two forts stood at each end as trenches for anti-tanks, bunkers built for machine gun nests and fox holes for small squads were getting the finishing touches. Tiny barbed- and razor-type wire divided some spaces and surrounded some fox holes. Little flags sticking up in different areas around the space showed where landmines were located and there was even a tiny smelting pit in the middle of the battlefield. It bubbled its shallow bubbles as it glowed red hot.

(Thank you, Ravel and Tie who had no idea why they had to make it but Ratchet asked so they did. Like that.)

A tall tower at each fort was ready for their snipers. Blue decided to be on Alor and Ratchet's team so he waited near that side of the battlefield for his soldier.

"Everyone gets a soldier who was called to come. Alor thinks he can kick my aft," Blackjack was saying.

"He can," Flint interjected to great laughter.

The soldiers and civilians, scientist and family both moved closer to the lines. This was going to be **AWESOME** and their phones were ready to record the mayhem to come along with Martian worthy home movie cameras.

(We're looking at you, Judy Witwicky.)

All they needed were soldiers. Helicopters were parked by their own bases and tanks stood ready as well. They were almost their size, Morshower thought as he marveled at the greatness before him. :I want to play:

Mechs laughed uproariously at that. "You will all stay back from the line of fire," Optimus said with a grin. "I am not sure that our toy bullets and rockets won't make holes in your bodies."

:I wonder what kind of medal we'd get if we were wounded here?: Epps asked with great laughter and abuse.

They continued to wait, laughing and telling ribald jokes the way all men and women of arms did as the femmes and Jetta joined them. Mack and his new bond followed along with Ultra Magnus, Gypsy and her family as well as Herling and his arrived behind them. Semi, Blackstone, Barron and his bond along with Coln-2 and **his** bond showed up as well with cameras. Coming down the many cobblestone walkways, crowds of youngling mechs and femmes gathered, drawn by the grapevine. Sadee ran over to the twins to watch the fun. She was skipping school too.

"Hey, Barron! Do you get to prosecute the war crimes here?" someone called from a group of Wreckers.

He laughed and nodded. "Why, yes I do."

Knockout and Breakdown arrived having been invited as well. "What the frag is this?" Knockout asked with surprise.

"It's called fun," Breakdown said with a grin.

"You're a barrel of laughs, Breakdown," Knockout said as he bent down to look at a tiny building that was covered in glyphs proclaiming it an infirmary. "Look. If I were as small as Cliffjumper I could actually work here."

"**FRAG YOU, KNOCKOUT! I AM GOING TO BE PIVOTAL TO VICTORY HERE!"** Cliffjumper said in offense. Leader 1 also called to play rolled his optics.

"Who and what are we waiting for?" Elita asked.

"We're waiting for our soldiers. Apparently, Ratchet and Alor have been sparring with Blackjack and Ironhide. So they chose up sides. Blackjack and Ironhide command that fort over there," Arcee said pointing to a highly barb wired and stern looking fort across the way. "This one is where Ratchet and Alor command," she said pointing to the other.

"This is going to be fun, fun, fun," Elita said as Chromia cracked her knuckles. She had a feral grin on her beautiful face. It was indeed going to be fun.

"Where are they? I don't see them," Lancer said as she looked around.

"They went to get the toys," Herling said as he took images of the scene. That was when Diesel decided to play and started to run into the battlefield. An uproar ensued including a number of Wreckers who were cheering him on with a lot of **'RUN, SPARKLING! BE FREE!'** and **'BOGIES AT 6:00! ARTILLERY, COME TO BEAR!'** He was snatched up and things righted as Nova explained to his son that these were big boy toys.

The sky overhead was bright blue as the morning slowly wore on. Prowl who was walking around the entire site studying it strategically paused beside Cliffjumper. "Whose team are you on, Prowl?"

Prowl shrugged. "Whoever wants to be the winner," he goaded because he could. Everyone listening waited for the inevitable.

"No.** You're** not conceited. Not a** bit.** Mechs yell at **me** for being stuck up but no one says a slagging word about **you**," Cliffjumper groused as he fidgeted. Waiting was not a strong suit for him.

Prowl looked down at him, half of a sniffy look and half of a sneer on his expressive face. Then he quashed it. He was S.I.C. after all. "I outrank everyone but Prime."

Servos reached out to snatch Cliffjumper up. They passed him around as everyone gave him a bit of something back. He landed on his aft somewhere in the back. It would take a while for his offense to subside.

No one cared at the moment. Toys were coming.

Ironhide who was huddled with Blackjack turned to look at Prime who was holding Sojourner with a happy grin on his face. "Come here, Prime. You're on our team," Ironhide said.

"**WHAT THE FRAG! YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE UNTIL RATCHET AND ALIE GET BACK!"** Delphi said as he turned on his great grandson. Since he was Prowl's size, about nineteen feet making him another high end mini-con like the winger, he looked comical but formidable as he glared at the much bigger mechs and they shuffled their feet while he did. **"THAT'S CHEATING!"**

The assembled multitudes decided to weigh in.

"**YEAH! THAT'S CHEATING, CHEATERS!"**

"**CHEATERS NEVER WIN AND WINNERS NEVER CHEAT!"**

"That doesn't make sense. I know some winners who cheat."

"Go with it, Monty," another said.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, IRONHIDE!? PROWL!?"** -someone way way back in the pack

Prowl who turned with a stern expression had to bask in the rapture of scorn, laughter and derision that brought about. He sniffed, then stood straight and pissed. "I make the duty schedule," he began before he got another ration of the same. Apparently, that wasn't enough to scare mechs who had seen the elephant and pressed onward anyway. Prowl would have said more but for the fact that Prime was nearly doubled over laughing. He turned his torpedoes aka optics onto Optimus instead. Before he could say a word someone else did.

**"GOOD THING YOU'RE HERE, BARRON! I THINK YOU MIGHT BE HEARING A DIVORCE CASE SOON!"** Everyone turned to look at Cliffjumper. He looked at them with genuine puzzlement. "What did I say?"

He got passed around and dumped once again.

That was when everyone saw Alor, Ratchet, Springer and Drift coming toward them down the cobblestone path heavily laden with goodness. The good times were going to roll.

-0-TBC 9-2-15 **edited 9-2-15**

NOTES: I get locked out on occasion at this site. SIGH! I sent the message to support and apparently I was let on this morning. Hugs to all of you out there.

ESL and everyone else: 'To see the elephant' is to reach your utter limits and turn back. Going across the prairie to the west in America, to see the elephant (something that isn't there) meant to turn around and go back. It's an Americanism from the old orns.

LEONESS: HUGGIES! What a mess. I am so glad this coincided with your owie. Take care out there, dear Leoness. :D

Fancyspinner: HI!


	573. Chapter 573

The Diego Diaries: WAR! (dd4 573)

-0-On the battleground after breakfast and several not so clandestine meet ups by mechs called in 'to do their duty'

There were crowds of Ratchet and Alor invited 'players', to what they didn't know beyond hints and the like as well as others who were interested from gossip on the grapevine, most of the humans in the habitats and several Hu-An. Word had gotten out. An aft whooping of some kind was going to commence in the park at Tower 1. Those not directly involved in the upcoming whoop assing watched and chatted as Ironhide and Blackjack supervised the set up of the fortresses and the planning of the plans. A model request had been drawn and sent to Huffer and Hoist, who had jumped on the model bandwagon once again. They were there basking in the limelight and explaining things to everyone.

Even if they didn't want to hear it.

Prime who was laughing as he talked to Wheeljack and Perceptor held Sojourner to keep her out of the set up. Apparently, 'Artillery Day in the Tower Park' was a new skip school holiday.

All of the 'regular' players and a lot of new ones stood about, some of them kibitzing with the setting up of the two little bases with their anti-tank trenches along with other efforts by Blackjack to modify or halt the genius of his ada. The other mass of sparklings were held by adults who were pressed into helping. They were loud and wanted down.

As everyone watched expectantly, Starscream, Rainmaker and half a dozen other Seekers arrived to check the action too. They joined Prime who was smiling at them. "Welcome to the only warfare that I actually enjoy," he said.

"I have heard of this. It isn't combat without us, Prime. We have a number of Seeker models being built to remedy the oversight," Rainmaker said as his sons walked to the tiny forts to check them over. Sunspot spying Warlord ran to him and held his servo as the big mech explained how to take a fort from the air. Bos, Cod-D and Reflector joined them listening with fascination as they asked good questions. The big mechs knelt with their arms around the infants telling them things they knew from hard experience.

As they did, Alor and Ratchet finally appeared carrying two big bags in their arms as behind them Springer and Drift carried boxes. Spying them, every mech in the group and all the humans including camera wielding Leonora Huttle, Cameramen Jim and Jeb along with Aaron Melcher turned to stare at them. Ratchet slowed, then paused. "Is my prong showing?" Ratchet asked as a multitude of abuse greeted that. Behind them came Springer and Drift carrying boxes. They set them down.

"What's in the box, cheater?" Prowl asked as he smirked at Ratchet and Alor.

"Coming from you, Prowl, that's a compliment," Springer said to great and universal approval. Even Optimus grinned until Prowl turned to glare at him. Springer reached into the box and pulled out a miniature robotic version of his horse. Drift did the same.

"Oh frag," Ratchet said as he stared at the doll. "This is so cute. My son, the brony."

A momentary search brought laughter and jokes as the two grinned at Ratchet. "Thanks, ***Mom***," Springer said as Kup and Hercy walked over to see the little horses. "Your little mechs can ride these?" He had been informed in detail like the others that miniature mechanisms would be had at the meet up. He had no idea they would include horses.

Springer nodded. "They were specially made to fit my rather fine aft."

"Aft is right," Ironhide muttered with a grin. "Let's see."

Fishing around in one of the several boxes with tiny soldiers, they found themselves and put them on the horses. They fit perfectly. Using the modified consoles that now controlled both mechanisms together, they made the little horses gallop here and there. No one and nothing fell off.

Ratchet guffawed, then grinned at Blackjack. "We now have **cavalry**, slagger."

"What makes you think they're on** your** team?" Blackjack said as he stared at the bags. "What's in the bags, slaggers? I think I know but show me anyway. Humor me."

Alor grinned at him, then Ratchet. They put the bags on the ground, then pulled them off. Standing before them in full battle mode, a miniature Metroplex and Omega Supreme sparked in all their awesome glory. **"TA DA!"**

"Oh frag," Hercy said. "I'm on your team."

A raucous chorus of 'I am toos' and 'sign me ups' filled the air along with laughter and insults. Blackjack examined them, then grinned. "Try and control both of them at the same time as your own character."

"We won't have to. Metroplex is running his remotely and Xantium is coming for Omega who is on Cybertron," Alor said with a grin. "Touche, slagger."

"Frag," Blackjack said. "This changes nothing. We're still going to slag you to the Pit."

:We shall see, General: A good natured deep voice sounded as Metroplex took over control of the little bot which was miles taller than the others. The toy straightened, then walked forward. Reaching Blackjack's ped, the little big bot punched it.

"That will teach you to mess with The Boss," Alor said with a chuckle.

Xantium who had just appeared nearby zeroed in on the game. "Oh frag," he said. "This is going to be fun. You and me, Metroplex, against all of them."

:Don't tempt me: Metroplex said with a chuckle. At that moment Scamper arrived and paused beside Raptor. "**That** is **awesome**. Where am I?"

"Don't ask me. Ask the cheaters," Raptor said with a grin as he nodded to Alor and Ratchet. They were fishing out robotic toys and consoles, then handing them out.

"This game **desperately** needs air support," Starscream said as he studied the terrain.

"Next time," Rainmaker said as the other Seekers nodded. "Next time we bring the rain."

"Alrighty then. Time to divide up teams," Prowl said crisply as he rubbed his servos together in all high efficiency. "Xantium and Metroplex on our team, the -" That is as far as he got before the slag came down like thunder.

They divided up at last, took their sides to the proper defensive fort, then strategized for a moment. Drift on his horse was at Blackjack and Ironhide's fort, Springer on his was at the other. It wasn't optimal for either. Prime handed Sojourner to Kestrel, then took his control from Prowl who was locked and loaded. His little mech had stingers on his little shoulders and two guns in servo as he stood on the ramparts of his fort. He had an intricate plan in place to win ***IF THE SLAGGERS ON HIS TEAM COOPERATED*!**

They wouldn't. Not this time and maybe never.

Everyone gathered at Ratchet and Alor's fort and turned then to face the slaggers at Blackjack and Ironhide's. Ratchet called out to Prime. "You're the Messiah. Give an inspirational speech before we who are about to get broken go forward into battle."

Laughter greeted that as Prime turned to the group, all of which held consoles for control of nearly 40 little miniatures of themselves equally divided among two opposing sides and positioned in strategic places. Mostly. All that was missing were Seekers and Megatron.

Ratchet turned to Alor. :We need Megatron:

:I'm on it: Alor said and he was, sending internally the okay for the Megatron dollie that he and Ratchet had pre-ordered.

:On it, Alor. You playing now? We're closing up the store to watch: the owner, Tango said as Spotsy began to shut things down to leave. Burnoff who was part of the supplier of the most intricate parts for the models stood by the door to join them.

:Better hurry, infants. The play is go: Alor said with a big smile. He looked at Prime who was organizing an inspired pre-slaughter chat with a big smile.

"Inspirational … dearly beloved, we are gathered here to play, something long overdue. May this be the only way we do this forever. No more war in the real world, ever. And may the best side … mine … win. Even if you cheated with the big mechs, Alor and Ratchet, we will win. Does my little mech have a Matrix?" Prime asked as raucous laughter and insults greeted that.

Ratchet grinned at Alor, then Prime. "Open the little chassis. We were thorough in our specifications."

Prime did to see the tiny Matrix glowed inside his little mech's chassis with an inner light. It brought down the house. "This is amazing!" he said with a big laugh. "Prepare to lose. **AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!**" Prime said as the spectacle began.

Two horseback mechs rode forward following the 'battle plan', such as it was. Calvary first apparently. They met in a clash and rode past each other, both holding on for dear life. Slag, bets and mockery flew as Springer and Drift turned to clash once more. Back and forth, they rode against each other until they withdrew to their own sides.

**"HA! TAKE THAT, SLAGGER!" **Springer said as he reared up his little horse and rider in front of his own fortress gate.

Drift turned his dollie and the tiny slaggers rode forward, the tiny Drift toy with his tiny sword in his miniscule servo. He reached Springer's toy and swung his tiny arm. Springer's helm flew off and rolled past the door of his own fort. It was intensely silent as Drift rounded, then halted on his little horse.

Ratchet snorted, then laughed aloud. **"MEDIC!"**

It broke the silence for everyone but Springer who stared at his headless little mech sitting on his patient little horse. The battle was on.

"We need Seekers." -Starscream watching the battle with an eagle optic

(Grin) -Rainmaker

Terrain was swept by those on foot and on tanks. Helicopters began to lift off with little mechs inside of them. They soared upward, then came around. Bullets struck the ground and little bombs too. Little bursts of sand and dirt flew upward as tiny bursts of bomb and bullet noise could be heard in the thin atmosphere.

"**ALOR! COME ABOUT!" **-someone calling for assistance

Alor of Iacon led a group of four tiny Wreckers attached to his little 'battle group' in a mad charge against a small detachment battling a larger one nearby. Blackjack's team was on the offense, heading for their fort for a quick strike.

First Aid and Bumblebee who were on Blackjack's team were part of that group. Bee was his usual mad skilled self. First Aid was distracted by injured little robotic mechs flopping, staggering or running in tight circles here and there. Because he was, Bee fell under a mound of min-cons including Leader-1 who was a very skilled Home Guardsman to be a good example for the mini-con community and Cliffjumper.

"**KOWABUNGA!"** Cliff yelled as his little mech and Lea's took down Bee.

First Aid whose little mech was 'helping' a fallen soldier turned. **"WHAT THE FRAG! I'M COMING BEE!" **His little mechanism turned, pulled a little gun and blew the helm off Cliffjumper(s little mech). It was very satisfying to just about everyone there especially the twins who were dueling with a couple of Wreckers near the base of Blackjack's fort.

This was harder than it looked.

A helicopter swooped over aiming to rub out Alor. Alor glanced at a grinning Blackjack. **"SEE IF I EVER 'FACE YOU AGAIN!"**

Raucous laughter and suggestive remarks flew, then the rest was held because someone mentioned kids were present. Alor's little mech was running in evasive maneuvers while avoiding mine fields and barbed wire across the ground heading for his fortress as Blackjack chased him strafing him from behind. A tank nearby turned and began to shoot at the helicopter. Deft servos maneuvered the tank as it pursued Blackjack.

"**ADA!"** Blackjack said as he dodged this and that blast from the ground.

"**HOP ON, ALIE!" **Turbine said as he slowed next to Alor's little mech. That bot clambered on, then both went after the helicopter shooting at it as Turbine expertly followed Blackjack. Blackjack had to pull up and move away. "That will teach you, Sonny."

"**Yeah, Sonny,**" Raptor said to his son. He was currently battling Hercy and getting the short end of it. **"ATAR! ASSISTANCE PLEASE!"**

Hard Drive who was nearby turned to run toward Hercy. **"HERE WE GO, RECRUIT! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU LEARNED!"**

Hercy turned and ran at Hard Drive. It would be instructive what followed.

-0-TBC 9-2-15 **edited 9-2-15**


	574. Chapter 574

The Diego Diaries: War! 2 (dd4 574)

-0-On the battlefield

Two little mechs finally reached each other, clashing with a loud bang, then rolling over and over down a slight incline. Rising, they slowly circled each other searching for a slip that would allow victory. Hard Drive ran forward, then leaped. Sort of. He landed on Hercy's knee rather than his face, a concession to the newness of the tech, the two falling on their backs to flounder a moment.

"This slag has a bit of a learning curve," Hercy said as he worked to get his bot up again.

"Yes," Hard Drive said with a grin as he jumped up first, then straddled Hercy's little bot. Beating him in the face and chassis, they battled hotly as the entire mob paused in their actions to watch. Cheers and catcalls flew as well. As they watched at one end, the unthinkable happened at the other.

:Do you think what I think, my brother?: Metroplex asked.

Xantium nodded with a wicked grin. :Yep. Let's go:

:You're on: Metroplex said with a smirk of his own. As he did, Scamper turned to look at the two huge little bots. "Oh, oh," he said with a big grin.

**:ATTACK! NO SURRENDER!:** a deep voice said over the common line.

Everyone froze, then as one looked down field. Turning with their guns unsubbing, Omega Supreme aka Xantium and Metroplex aka The Boss turned to go biblical on everyone's aft.

"**LET 'EM FLY, METROPLEX!"** Xantium said as his ped came down on a Wrecker team. They disappeared under his footfall. He ground his ped, then stepped forward bringing his massive guns up together. Rockets and streams of plasma flew. While the little mechs with plasma weapons could land the molten stuff if their target was no more than six inches away, the other two because of their size could shoot things three feet away, such was the attention to scale.

**Frag scale!**

Ratchet who was as shocked as everyone else laughed loudly. **"THEY'VE GONE ROGUE! POSSE UP, SLAGGERS! THEY'RE GOING TO DO US ALL IN! LOOK AT THAT LITTLE WRECKER TEAM!"**

A little batch of mechs were lying in pieces, some of them flopping on the ground. "I am," First Aid said with a deeply concerned but slightly nauseated tone.

All across the battlefield mechs both fully capable and some with pieces parts missing … we're talking about you, Springer … began to retreat across the battlefield for Ironhide and Blackjack's fort. Those who were cut off fled to Ratchet and Alor's. As they did, a blast hit the ground next to Ratchet's fleeing mech. He flew through the air, then landed on his aft. He was minus a ped when he did. **"MEDIC! MECH DOWN!"** he called with laughter.

**"I'm coming, Ratchet!"** Turbine said tensely as he maneuvered his tank forward. He paused beside Ratchet's little toy who barely managed to clamber aboard. Alor who ran to them climbed aboard as well and began to shoot at Omega who saw them and was heading their way. The firepower didn't even reach him.

"We're going to have to boost our firing range," Alor said with a grin. "I want a fighter next time."

"You need Seekers," Starscream said tensely as all the Seekers and most of the soldiers around him snickered.

Turbine drove them into Alor and Ratchet's fortress barely missing a line of fire laid down by Omega who was walking toward them.

"**XANTIUM! YOU FRAGGER! GO KICK PRIME'S AFT! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!" **Ratchet said as his little bot fell off the tank and began to hobble around inside the fort. Alor and Turbine's mechs ran to Ratchet's, then helped him get up on the tiny horse that carried headless Springer. Turning to head for the door all of them barely made it outside before Omega's ped began to make short work of their installation. Tank and horse rode off into the haze toward the other fortress.

Down field, Metroplex was heading for the other fort. Standing in the doorway side-by-side, Optimus and Prowl's little mechs were waiting. Prime glistened, his big shiny gun and glowing energon blade in servo. Prowl had all his shit out, shoulder stingers and two big guns. All that was missing was a dagger between his teeth. The two little mechs stared at each other a moment, then they nodded.

Cliffjumper who was running toward Metroplex with his pop gun laughed loudly. **"Get a room, you two!"** he said without shame.

Prowl frowned. Prime belly laughed. Then the two little mechs ran forward to take on Metroplex singlehandedly minus Cliffjumper who got kicked to oblivion. Everyone cheered including Orion who was running along the sideline in a near frenzy. **"OTIS! GO, OWL! OTIS! GO YOU, WIN! WINNING THE SHES! GOING TO THE DOING TO WINNING THE SHES!"** he bellowed to the great enjoyment of everyone including Herling who was playing hooky with Nova and their two kids too.

Across the open ground the two little mechs ran gathering more troops to follow as they did. Soon a great army (*cough*) was following their fearless leader to certain doom. Shooting their combined firepower which didn't even reach the huge mechanism bearing down upon them, they began to roar loudly.

Then Metroplex put his ped down on Prowl and Optimus.

Roaring their battle cry, the troops turned tail and ran in all directions with most of them heading to the fortress once more.

Grinding his ped, Metroplex's little doppelganger stepped back. Mashed into a single unit, a two headed little mech sat up. They were sort of welded together as the little mechanism stood up. Prime was facing Metroplex a little worse for the wear. Maybe the Matrix **was** the difference. Prowl on the other servo was welded to his back. He was smushed just a little but fully functional. Facing backwards, he strained to look over his shoulder.

Real Prowl was frowning as he fiddled with his controls. Real Optimus was laughing uncontrollably as he staggered slightly at the sight. As they both emoted separately, a tiny helicopter landed nearby. **"GET ON, PRIME!"** Ironhide called out.

Optimus staggered over and tried to straddle the helicopter. Tag along Prowl prevented that. Real Prime burst into more laughter. Prowl glared at him. **"GET IT TOGETHER! HERE COMES METROPLEX!"**

Metroplex recovering from his own laughing fit began to come forward. As he did, Ironhide raised the helicopter. **"GRAB ON!"**

Prime did as Ironhide began to lift off. Given his own over built helicopter, Ironhide couldn't lift off with the added weight so he flew forward anyway. They were low enough that Prime's peds dragged on the ground. Prime who was laughing uncontrollably didn't protest when Prowl grabbed his console. Concentrating as they tried to outrun Metroplex, Optimus Prime's little mech began to run on the ground as he hung onto Ironhide's helicopter.

Optimus had to sit on the ground to laugh safely.

Ironhide flew around Metroplex until he couldn't. A huge servo reached out to grip the helicopter as another one flew in to land strategic hits on his chassis. Even though Blackjack was landing them from his own bird, Metroplex wasn't feeling tit. He turned and planted a blow on Blackjack's helicopter which fell backwards before recovering.

"**I DO DECLARE! KING KONG!"** Ratchet said as he watched his little mech bouncing on the back of Headless Springer's horse as they ran between Metroplex's legs to the other fort. Alor and Turbine were driving furiously on Turbine's tank toward the fort taking advantage of Metroplex's diversion.

Ironhide on the other servo found his mech falling out of his helicopter to land on smooshed Prime and Prowl. All of them stood up, then turned to run for the fort, Prowl flopping helplessly along on the back of Prime. Prowl took the moment to fire on Metroplex in a blind fit of rage and frustration who was crushing Ironhide's helicopter into kindling.

Back at Ratchet and Alor's fort, Omega aka Xantium was destroying every particle of it. He paused only long enough to pick a mech from his ped where he got stuck when Omega stepped on him. Bumblebee was shooting at him as First Aid's little mech tugged on his arm. **"RUN, BEE! RUN!"**

Omega turned to them, then brought up his gun. Bee and Aid ran. Then they blowed up.

Down field, it seemed there was nothing that could stop Metroplex. Raptor came around, then flew swiftly toward the chassis of the big mech. Jumping his little mech out of the cockpit the entire battlefield paused a moment to watch in awe as a little black helicopter crashed into Metroplex. Metroplex who saw it coming braced himself. They clanged together and flames actually appeared. Metroplex staggered, then began to appear to topple. He staggered this way and that, flailing as if mortally wounded. Little groups on the ground emerged from their little fox holes and from the fortress to cheer and run in for the kill.

Metroplex staggered, then straightened. A loud laugh ran over the comm system, then Metroplex stepped forward stepping on mechs and swatting them into the crowds. **:I FOOLED YOU!:** he cried out over the comm line. He reached the fort, then stepped on it. Three times he stepped on it, then stepped back. He didn't see what was coming as he reached for a headless horseman and a mad medic who were passing him at that moment.

:Oh god. This is epic. We have to be in the next one: -Morshower

:Agreed: -Every human civilian and military present

:Count me in: -Judy Witwicky

A tank with a couple of mechs on it drove to one side of Metroplex, then one of them jumped off with a chain in his servo. Turbine and Alor were five-by-five as they concentrated on their play. Alor ran around one of Metroplex's peds as the big mech stood on it to bring the other down onto a bunch of soldiers. Alor raced back to the tank and hooked the chain on a loop of metal that was used to anchor pull lines. Clambering back up, the two then turned the tank to drive away as Alor manned the machine gun modification that Turbine had made to the tank.

The chain tightened causing Metroplex to look down. As he did, the chain tugged him pulling him off balance. He tried to move but it was too late. He began to fall on what was left of the fort and the survivors of the game. Down he came on top of everything and everyone.

Omega who was hurrying forward reached for his servo just in time for Turbine to ram him with the tank in the back of a leg. Backing up swiftly, watching Alor's little mech fall off the back ass over tea kettle, he rammed Omega again. That mech toppled and fell backwards landing on the tank, Turbine and Alor. Dust flew up as the big mechs flailed, then settled.

Everyone stared at the carnage which was astonishing. It was vast. It was almost nihilistic in its density. Then a small mech stood up staggering around. No one else moved. A caustic laugh boomed out. "**I WIN! I'M THE LAST MECH STANDING!" **said Cliffjumper with a howl.

Metroplex raised his servo and landed it on Cliffjumper splintering his little aft into a million pieces. He punched him again, then sat up. :I win: he said over the common line, then the little big mech fell flat on his face.

Chaos.

That included every single metro mechanism from the Supremes, the surly-at-being-left-out Dinobots and the Metro-formers on three worlds that had been linked in by Metroplex and Xantium from the start.

The next game promised to be epic.

-0-TBC 9-3-15 **edited 9-3-15**

ESL: nihilistic: rejecting all religious and moral principles in the belief that life is meaningless


	575. Chapter 575

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath of 'War' (dd4 575)

-0-Cafe Praxus a little bit later

They walked en mass to the Cafe Praxus and took up a big part of the dining room. Tables were pushed together, infants passed around, humans set on table tops and orders given to the waiters. When they hurried away, everyone took a moment to consider the fun just passed. Prime who had finally stopped laughing grinned at Alor and Ratchet. "That was the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you both."

Alor grinned. "You're welcome." He turned to look at Ratchet. "I think given the carnage that it calls for a few words of inspiration and prayer."

Everyone looked at Ratchet who smirked slightly. "Slaggers." When the waiters who brought drinks walked away to find more stuff, Ratchet stood up[with his beer in servo. "Okay. But if you regret this its your own fault."

Everyone sat back to enjoy the fun.

"We are not here to praise Metroplex but to bury him in slag," Ratchet began.

"Oh goody. I love Shakespeare," Wheeljack said with a grin.

"That's only** paraphrasing** Shakespeare, Wheeljack," Perceptor said as he pulled Resolve out of his carrier and settled him on his arm.

Everyone took a moment to internally awww over the big smart nerd and his tiny mechanism. Then they turned back to Ratchet who smiled a dazzling smile back while holding his beer. "Do. Continue, Professor," Optimus said with a grin.

"Indubitably," Ratchet said with a grin. "Today on the field of battle honor was at stake. By the end of it no one had any left. Who can forget Metroplex punting Cliff into orbit and Prowl becoming welded to the rather awesome backside of our great Messiah? I can't. I will try however with my write erase programming," he said as laughter rose up around the room. "Then there's the headless horseman."

"Slagger. It was **my** idea to get horses," Springer said giving a stink optic to Drift.

"I didn't mean to cut off your helm," Drift said as he struggled to hold in his laughter while failing to look contrite.

"You rode at him with a sword and swung it at his head. How can that not be intentional?" Smokescreen asked with a smirk.

"Because I say so?" Drift ventured.

Laughter and insults took care of that.

"Ahem … as I was saying … the headless horseman." Ratchet stared at them with a brilliant smile and said nothing more.

"Old Mech, you're losing it," Ironhide said with a grin of his own.

"When Ironhide decided that playing with models with his old pa was a good idea, it lead to this very moment, when the clarion call of mechs and femmes at arms would sound and great armies would step out to do battle with honor and courage. Since that didn't happen," he began before being buried in laughter.

"**TELL US ABOUT WHOSE BIG IDEA IT WAS TO HAVE BIG FRAMES IN THE COMBAT!" **

Everyone turned to look at Cliffjumper. "Inquiring minds," he said before someone dumped chips over his helm.

"That was my idea." -Alor and Ratchet together.

They smiled at each other brilliantly. "What would life be like without Metroplex and his siblings? What would wrecking be like without Xantium? Please, someone tell me," Ratchet said.

"It would suck," Sandstorm said with a grin. **"WRECK 'N RULE!"** he said holding up his beer. Everyone took a swig, then turned to Ratchet again.

"There are moments in this meet up that will live in my spark forever. Seeing Alie fall off the back of Turbine's tank capturing Metroplex, then seeing the big mech fall on the tank and both of you. That was stellar. Watching Prime fumble the ball, though not confidence making was amusing nonetheless. Given his divinity, it was nice to watch the fail. Especially from the back of a tiny horse with a headless rider.

"Watching Prime run alongside Ironhide's helicopter with his little bitty feet as Prowl bobbed along behind, literally, was a vision I will cherish always. Springer's helm rolling off his head, your crew, Sandstorm, getting flattened under Omega's ped … all of it will live in infamy," Ratchet said as laughter filled the room. "Seeing you sit on the ground to laugh, Optimus was worth a lot to me, your most dedicated minion among minions."

"Suck up," Cliff said with a grin as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Fraggers," Ratchet said. He looked around the room at the endless friends and contented individuals. "It was fun. Thank you for coming. More to come in future shootouts in which my side will win because I'm going to get three bazookas and a rocket launcher attached to the helm of my repaired character."

"Oh frag. You'll go backward through anything standing behind you with the first shot," Alor said as everyone laughed and nodded. "I will take snaps."

Ratchet grinned at him, then turned back to the congregation. "Let's have a moment of silence for the dead. All of us." He bowed his helm as the others did, then looked up immediately. "That's enough." (Huge laughter and ribald comments) "I think a tiny plot at the Mausoleum is in order to put those of us most hopelessly damaged to rest, such as Cliffjumper and Prime's dignity." (Enormous agreement and hoohah)

"I can see a Primal funeral procession to the Basilica to hold the funeral and then the tiny interment at the Mausoleum for the worst players like Springer," Sandstorm said with a grin. He ducked a spoon thrown his way. "You can bury his head in a separate grave." (enormous laughter)

"I could see doing that if I'm drunk enough," Prime said. (The roof raises slightly)

Ratchet laughs, then sips his beer. "Given how holy we all got and how deeply religious all of us are," he said pausing to allow the laughter and hoo-haw to reside, he looked at the gathered. "We should have a priest next time to help the injured and busted aft to the Matrix. I will personally be there to lay servos on as well with my mastery of -"

"Slag," Cliffjumper said with a grin.

Snickers met that as Ratchet grinned back at Cliffjumper. "As I was saying, my miraculous servos on." He waited. There was no commenting. "And I will labor in the vineyard to make crooked things straight."

"I think the kids at The Game Store are going to be doing that," Wheeljack said with a chuckle. "You better get in there and give them your upgrades. Something tells me that Metroplex and Xantium will be doing the same thing. Imagine if all his family show up in miniature."

"You know what I'm looking forward to seeing, 'Jack?" Ratchet said as he sat down. "Dinobots."

Groans, laughter and insults greeted that remark as Prime sat like a patriarch in an insane asylum listening to the jabber. "I like the idea of the Dinobots being in the game," he said with a grin.

Everyone turned to look at him a moment. Prowl turned in his chair. **"Surely**, you are joking."

"Nope," Prime said.

"**DONE DEAL!"** Ratchet replied.

Groans and **'THEY'RE ON MY TEAMS!'** filled the air a moment, then food began to arrive. Infants bounced on the table before they were sat down again. Ratchet grinned at Orion. "Look at Resolve. Emulate."

Orion looked at him, then smiled brilliantly. Laughter greeted that as condiments were passed around. Bites were taken, drinks sipped and relaxation had as they took a moment from the slag. Alor glanced at Prowl. "I think since no one won that we have to do a bar crawl tonight."

Prowl paused his fork, then glanced at Alor. "Really? How does that compute?"

"In my world as I make it up every day, it does," Alor said with a grin.

"There goes **OUR** evening," Springer said with a grin.

Drift nodded. "It will be fun."

"Done deal," Ratchet said glancing at Prime. "Anything that needs our immediate attention?"

"Other than alerting the brig?" Prime asked with a grin as he fed Miracle a fry.

Laughter greeted that. Hercy turned to Ratchet. "I heard about that. Some smart aft kids taking you on. All of you in the brig, then a drum head. What happened to the kid?"

"That one, the worst one is an inmate at the Processor Hospital. He has mental and emotional problems. He started a brawl in the hearing at Magistrate's Court," Ratchet replied.

Hercy frowned. "How the frag does good stuff happen and I'm not here."

"Because you weren't," Cliff said as he took a bite out of his Cybertronian version of a Philly cheese steak.

"Ah, the perceptive perception of the short of stature," someone said.

Cliff shot shade at them but held fire. Savoring his sandwich took precedence over even slaggers.

"Who gets infant duty?" Alor asked. "I suppose all of you will be in the play house having a card game or something?"

Blackjack grinned. "We can handle them. There's plenty of room and we can show them a movie or something."

The other family mechs stared at him a moment, then vented sighs. "We got it," Ironhide said with a slight smirk. "That club house is paying off."

"Who gets to join and how?" Blurr asked from the back.

"You need the secret word," Ironhide said glancing over his shoulder at the big smirking mech sitting with four other smirking mechs. Blurr's little bot hadn't been fast enough to run from the plasma canon of Omega Supreme resulting in a melt down. Literally. His new version would fix that problem.

"What's the secret word?" Delphi asked with a grin.

Ironhide preened a moment, then looked at his great grand amma. "Please."

Laughter and abuse flowed like milk and honey through the promised land. Prime himself was content.

-0-Later that orn

They had taken the infants late to school, a prospect they were not happy about, then scattered to do their legitimate work before the kegger to come. Prowl sat at the command desk in Ops Center in The Fortress going over the news from Cybertron, Gliese, Ceres, Camps Cybertron, Recluse, Apache and else where along with the forward bases in system. All appeared to be functioning well but given the past, he waited with a small reserve of disquiet for the other shoe to drop.

They did sooner or later.

Usually in the middle of a very well crafted plan.

When Optimus was 'in a mood' and the Force wasn't with him.

Prowl, that is.

He cleared his processor with a slight grin. /... you're certifiable, Prowl … Ratchet is to blame, of course …/ He quashed a chuckle and began to concentrate on the job at hand once more.

-0-Ironhide

Leaving The Game Store, Ironhide headed for his office and the ten zillion, trillion, bazillion, squintillion things or so it seemed that needed his 'yes' or 'no'. He reached it, Prowler was 'liberated' to play in a pen nearby with Holi's little imp while she marched him backward into his office for a two joor session with the books.

-0-Springer and Drift

They saddled up and began to ride toward town and their long circuit of the colony. Given that they were going to be bar hopping when the sun went down with 'Mom' and his 'Posse', they were getting in a feel of the colony and its problems early.

"Sorry about taking your helm off," Drift said glancing at Springer with a grin.

"I can tell," Springer said with a chuckle. "That was the most fun I've ever had in combat. Metroplex and Xantium are bad ass."

"They are," Drift said as they turned off the sidewalk from the stable to allow pedestrians to pass. They rode back up onto it and continued. "The next game will be off the charts. Everyone is going to bulk up. I can't wait to see Ironhide's helicopter."

They laughed together at that one. "Seeing Prime running on the ground hanging onto the chopper with Prowl welded to his back … that was immortal," Springer said. "Prowl took Prime's control to try and save them. I thought I would tip over laughing."

"Prime was laughing himself silly. That's a good sight to see," Drift said as they reached the junction leading to the Metro Districts and Tri-Cities.

"All of it was. Ratchet and Alor are a team," Springer said as they turned to head westward. They kicked in and rode swiftly away, galloping onward on their circuit. Things would be pretty good considering they had absorbed nearly 200,000 shell shocked civilians from Cybertron already.

-0-Prime

Optimus stood with Jetta and the others staring at the housing developments that were undergoing mass construction. Three of them were being trenched out some distance apart on the plain set aside for them in the master plan, their foundations and all the related accouterments rising from the soil in an organized and efficient manner. "So you're doing the ground work for the next three big housing divisions at once, then focusing on getting them raised one at a time?"

"We are," Jetta said as the others nodded. "We want to have the hard stuff done before the season changes and the bitter cold makes digging harder. We're looking at housing for nearly seven million individuals here, Optimus. Each housing site is twice the size of the others allowing them to house up to two point five million individuals. It would double our business capacity as well. Given that we just signed off on our third industrial park, we are well within our game with this new direction in construction."

"Amazing. I am incredibly impressed with everyone involved here. It is my darkest nightmare to have to house several million and there's none available," Prime said as the others nodded. "Please give my compliments and great appreciation to everyone involved. When they do this, they save our species."

Great satisfaction infused the group as they took Prime into the site itself to explain the incredible future cities that would rise with dozens upon dozens of towers, buildings for community usage and businesses. Theaters, open spaces for parks and other features would be added as well. It would be gleaming and beautiful, familiar and brand new. It would be a miracle for the exhausted, hopeful individuals that would eventually call it home.

-0-Ratchet

He zoomed through the paperwork, then went out to do the fun stuff. Doing rounds was where the satisfaction came from for a doctor of his caliber and experience. When that was over, he would giddy up to RTR Tools and get the 411 from the family about school, work and general gossip. It would be a great interlude to the epicness that was coming later. Probably.

-0-TBC 9-4-15 ** edited 9-5-15**

NOTES:

ESL: condiments: dressing, mayo and the like added to food

emulate: copy, act like

raise the roof: make so much noise, applause, etc that the roof lifts up

giddy up: cowboy talk for riding swiftly or going swiftly to some place else


	576. Chapter 576

The Diego Diaries: Kegger 1 (DD4 576)

They gathered in the pool of light cast down from a tall pole. It was the corner of Metro Highway #1 and #3, the spot in front of Metro Station #1. They stood together watching cars and trucks both sentient and not drive past, holding at the traffic lights, then moving onward when they changed. Tall and rough looking they appeared, missing only scars and cigarettes for the total desperado appearance.

"Who RSVP'd for this soon-to-be fiasco?" Alor asked as he stood next to his most favorite and onliest son-in-law.

"Prowl. Here comes Granny now," Ratchet said smiling as Prowl waited for the walk light to change. He was always a 'good girl', His Prowl, Ratchet thought with a grin. Behind him came Delphi and Turbine. "We better be good now. Look who else is coming."

"I do," Alor said. "They're going to be major fun. Drum heads are not new to them either."

"Awesome," Ratchet said with a smirk. The three crossed the street, then gathered with Ratchet and Alor.

"Where's Ravel and Tie? Surely they didn't let you out without a leash?" Prowl asked with a smirk.

"Taking tea with your folks, slagger," Ratchet said with a chuckle. As he did, Springer and Drift appeared from across the street. Ratchet turned to them. "You can go play, boys. We promise to be good."

"Prime's orders, Ada," Springer said with a smirk.

"Frag," Alor said smirking back. "And we hoped to really tie one on tonight."

"No one's stopping you, Alie," Drift said with a grin. "I will however take video for Ultra Magnus's Christmas Surprise gift."

Raucous laughter greeted that as they turned to head for their first stop, Maccadam's Old Oil House in the Polyhex Business Plaza down the road a few blocks. It was a loud laughing group that disappeared around the corner heading for a pub.

-0-Nearby at the same time

They sat in Metroplex's public park on benches, tables and the odd swing. They were one of the several youth gangs in The City whose menace thus far only amounted to the odd running brawl at night and tags on walls demarcating their personal 'territory'. The several groups were still shaking out their areas and testing the resistance among the population and policing forces to their visible antics. They even had gang headquarters. Ironhide wasn't the only one who figured out that the storage rooms of their family apartments had other possibilities.

This group were the Southies. They were a gang from Altihex that had a **BIG** point of disagreement with a gang of kids from Capital City who had already arrived here. That group was called the 'Coppos' which was a shortening of something that had been forgotten over the eons but had to do with city-state rivalries among the high castes and their highly organized, tough, smart lower caste rivals. Such was the corruption before The Fall that banded groups of high castes could make a lot of shanix on the black market and other crimes while a blind optic from authorities, some of whom were family ensured they wouldn't pay an orn in jail for it.

Nobody liked Capital City, the seat of Cybertronian government. It didn't matter that Capital City was beautiful, learned and a good place to sight-see and vacation. It was disliked by many because it was the seat of government and rather than blaming just the idiots that met there for the loathing they felt, they applied it to the city as well. All capital cities in all countries, on all worlds, in all galaxies, in all universes everywhere get the blame for the stupid officials that voters sent to serve there, usually undeservedly.

Ask the beautiful city of Washington, D. C. about it some time.

The Southies and Coppos hated each other and fought every time there was a university or professional sports event in either place back in the orn. They had lingered through the Diaspora and had found their way to the shores of the Prime of Cybertron and his sanctuary. The Southies wore similar markings, unashamedly declaring their 'faction' the Cybertronian way, with a set of gleaming white hash marks that moved from both shoulders to their wrists. They also had a pair of hash marks on their right cheek, like some kind of weird war paint.

The Coppos had a pattern of design that was applied over their original protoform colors from helm to ped. It appeared to humans who saw them to be a familiar sort of tie-die of brilliant colors and swirls that would appeal to anyone of a certain hippy persuasion. The scheme was bright, left no doubt and was a throw down to any Southie that might see them go past.

Springer who was aware of them and two other hot head gangs of kids who had a football rivalry had all of them in the gang files, their structure and leadership still to be determined. He knew one fought over football but the others were more nuanced. There were other levels to their animosity and most of it had to do with territory and caste from the old orns. The Coppos were high caste, connected on Cybertron and therefore had access to black markets, protection and other scams. The Southies were low to mid castes who wanted to have their operations left alone. That is what it is said caused the beef.

The truly dangerous gangs like that of the twins and Barricade were a different level than these two but they were filled with intimidation and trouble nonetheless. They sat in the park waiting for their leader to come so they could weave their moves together. The Southies were a democratic group who moved in agreement of all they did. The Coppos were ruled top down. In the end, the Coppos were able to pivot faster but they were less cohesive and connected than the Southies.

Their tactical leader finally came to the park, then they gathered around him. They were going to break into groups and go to the bars. Feeling out the owners, they would then determine where they would begin to set up their rackets. Club Hoyle was the hangout of choice even though they did their biggest most secretive work in the storage room of their leader. By the time they were organized, they turned to go. A big group headed for Maccadam's while others took the subways to other places. At no time were they ever off the radar and sensors of Metroplex.

-0-Online

:Metrohex:

:Here, Metroplex:

:I had a gang plot trouble in my park. I think its time to hunt them out:

(Pause as others get online)

:We are accounted for, brother, all of us. What do you have and what do you want us to do?: Fort Max asked as pings from the others linked them into Metroplex.

They would talk about how to keep track of trouble while staying within the confines of Cybertronian law as well as the legal and ethical rights of the citizens of the colony. It would be an interesting discussion among the behemoths.

-0-In one of the big hangars where the big frames lived, Autobot City Military Airfield, Warehouse District, Hangar 14, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They watched the battle royal that had occurred earlier with the mini bots at the sight of conflict. Now Kappa was sitting on her big chair with cables protruding out of every hook up she had as the others saw it too. Swoop sat on her knee as they watched the giant 170x300 foot monitor that graced a wall across from the row of energy stations where the big frames rested and got replenished, repaired and reinvigorated. It was silent as they watched, then the film was ended.

Everyone was silent a moment, then Grimlock turned to Xantium and Kappa who were sitting side-by-side. **"I WANT TO DO THAT! I CAN DO THAT! ME, GRIMLOCK CAN DO VIDEO GAMES BEST OF ALL!"**

"I want to do that. I want to shoot Prime," Slag said grumpily as he stared up at Kappa.

Kappa grinned. "We have your versions being made, Slag. The next time they hold the game we will all play."

"Good," Slag said grinning at the others. "I get to shoot Prime good."

"**I** do," Sludge said with a frown. "**I** get to shoot Prime."

Slag stared at arguably the dumbest of the group with a frown. "I get Prime. You get lost."

**"FRAG YOU!"** Sludge said just as Slag put his boot to the bot's backside. Sludge turned on him and the battle was on.

Grimlock who stood shaking his helm glanced up at Xantium. Xantium smirked, then picked up Grimlock setting him on the arm of his gigantic metallic chair/docking station and sat back contentedly. "Frag both of them. This is better than cartoons."

"Nothing is better than cartoons," Grimlock said as he sat down to watch Slag and Sludge roll around on the floor.

-0-At Maccadam's Old Oil House

They swished in and took a table by the window. Drift and Springer took up station at the bar, finding seats to sit and watch the fun in the mirror behind the endless rows of vintage and new bottles of hooch. "Want to tie one on?" Drift asked as he ordered his beer.

"Optimus wouldn't like it. We're supposed to keep everyone sober, or at least out of the brig," Springer said as he took his near beer.

"You're getting domesticated, partner," Drift said as he grinned at Springer who was watching a bunch of gang kids walk into the bar and sit at a table three down from his party of 'must watches'. Ratchet's group saw saw them too, then went back to an intense conversation filled with laughter. Even Prowl. The Former Mrs. Optimus Prime(tm) noticed such things.

"Trouble just walked in," Drift said with a sigh. Just as he did that the twins walked in and pulled up chairs with Ratchet's group. Behind them, Bluestreak entered, then was pulled into Sideswipe's lap.

"Well, well, well," Ratchet said as the buzz began to settle into his processor. "Look what the cat dragged in?"

"We came to keep you out of jail," Bluestreak said.

"We have nannies," Alor said nodding to Springer and Drift. "Mandated by Prime."

They looked that direction, Drift and Springer lifting their glasses in salute. Sunstreaker grinned. "I was hoping to land in the brig with you this time. It wouldn't be a pub crawl without jail. You have a reputation to live down."

Prowl frowned at Sunstreaker. "**I** don't **have** a reputation."

"Until you started to run with Ada," Sideswipe said with a chuckle. A rap on the noggin by Bluestreak didn't dampen his slag one bit.

"That is the platinum truth," Prowl grumbled. A rap on his noggin by Delphi took care of that.

"How about rating the talent in this room for a moment?" Ratchet asked.

"'Face-able or not? I thought you learned your lesson with the last jailing," Bluestreak said with a smirk. "I got hit by a bottle in that bit of poor judgment."

"I still have that on my 'must do' list," Sunstreaker said darkly.

"Count me in," Kup said as Hercy nodded.

"Then all three of you report to the brig now," Prowl said evenly as the buzz settled in with him too. The prim was strong in him but the cop was stronger. He watched the gang kids sitting together watching the door as they nursed whatever they were drinking. He himself was going for the wall. His glass was filled with Kremzeek and it burned all the way down.

"We have gang kids at that table by the window," Ratchet said glancing at the handsome youngsters sipping something as they sat together shooting the shit. "What gang is that?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask Springer, Ratchet. I don't know the gangs here yet," Kup said with a nod as he gandered at the younglings with his usual discriminating and appraising optic.

"Okay," Ratchet said with a big grin. He turned to look at the handsome bots lounging against the bar as they swapped stories with Blurr. **"HEY! SPRINGER!"**

Springer startled, then looked over at Ratchet. "What?" he asked.

**"WHICH GANG IS THIS SITTING OVER BY THE WINDOW!? THOSE YOUNGLINGS OVER THERE! THE ONES THAT LOOK LIKE THEY NEED TO GO HOME AND BEHAVE THEMSELVES!"** Ratchet nodded toward the table and the startled kids sitting here.

Springer glanced at them, then Ratchet. Then he burst into loud raucous laughter. Drift grinned, then looked at Springer. "You want me to go ask them?"

"If you wanna," Springer said as he set his bottle down on the bar. Blurr who was grinning stared at the kids who looked curdled with surprise and dismay.

Drift walked to the table and grinned at the kids. "Which gang do you belong to, younglings? My ada wants to know."

They stared at him with astonished optics, then each other. Almost as one, they rose and slinking around Drift headed for the door where they left the bar. Drift turned to grin at Ratchet. "I think they're shy."

Loud mockery and laughter greeted that. Ratchet leaned back, then stared at Prowl who was looking at him like he had grown a spare head. His arms were crossed in front of him and he looked ready to sneer. "You are despicable. Thank Primus you weren't around when I was on the force on Cybertron."

"Frag that, Sherlock. We would have been an awesome team," Ratchet replied. "More beer?" he asked the smirking winger.

"I think so. I'm way too sober for this," Prowl said to a near standing ovation by everyone in the bar.

-0-TBC 9-6-15 **edited 9-8-15**

ESL:

Gandered: staring with the idea of really looking something over

Hash marks: short lines in a row that delineate something. Among soldiers they delineate each tour of service and run from their cuff upwards one usually for every tour of service. Six might mean 12 or 24 years. If they are gold, the sailor did umblemished service. If they are red, they didn't. :D


	577. Chapter 577

The Diego Diaries: Kegger 2 (dd4 577)

-0-On the trail

They fled the bar in mortification, an indication of their age. Gangsters wouldn't have left with embarrassment that a civilian or anyone else had outed them in such a sad sack manner. They hurried along heading for Club Cybertron and a meet up with that part of their group that was there.

-0-Inside the bar

"You're hopeless," Prowl said as he sipped his third beer. Kremzeek was not for the faint of spark.

Ratchet who was nursing his second in a vain attempt to try and stay more sober grinned. "That was fun. If that were Orion and Praxus, I would have backhanded them into the brig myself."

"That wouldn't be them," Delphi said as he dropped a shot into his beer, glass and all. Sipping it, he grinned. "I like that." He glanced at Ratchet. "Those little imps have good supervision."

"We try," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "Can you keep a secret?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ironhide wants another." Ratchet smiled brilliantly, an effect not lost on most of the other mechs in the room. Ratchet was a looker drunk or not.

"That's a secret?" -everyone including Drift and Springer

"I thought it was," Ratchet said as he stood up, then downed his beer. "Come on. Let's mingle while we can still walk." He turned and wobbled to the door followed by a tipsy Prowl and an upright Delphi and Turbine who because they were special ops had the equipment to control their high grade intake and its effects. When they reached the door, Turbine came back and got Alor who was still sitting, smiling at his reflection in the window.

-0-Club Cybertron

The place was jumping when they arrived. Walking into the lounge, they joined the others there. It was a combustive mix inside the room as the layout included the following. Scorponok, Barricade, A37, Stiletto, Blind Spot, Maelstrom and Turmoil sat against the back wall surrounded by guards with guns drawn. Lots of guns. They exuded enough menace that the tables around them were empty.

Sitting nearby, two groups of gang kids from the Southies were together, their tables adjoining. They gave their order after being age checked, then sat back to look around the room. In another corner staring back with hostility were about five or six Coppos, their tie die splendor practically glowing in the dark. They sat staring daggers at each other as calls for reinforcements went out off line by both groups.

Sitting nearby celebrating who knew what, a number of really tough ruggedly built mini-cons who were miners at the main energon site that supplied literally everyone on Mars were joined with a number of really tough ruggedly built mini-cons from Gliese who were here on their orns off. Rotating off world at the end of shift and having three orns off for their weekend whenever that came up in the schedule, they lived the high life. Literally. They were all neighbors in the same high rise, taking up most of the top floor with their families, extended and otherwise, along with other folks from The Neighborhood Back In The Orn.

Clannish little buggers, mini-cons from the Villages.

Nearby at the pool tables, several youngling soldiers, both Home Guard and professional were whooping it up with beer and finger food as they shot for the championship of their group. A Home Guard kid with amazing talent who just happened to be a sniper was killing it. They laughed and hung together like a mini-con village, one of dozens and dozens of new friend groups that had come together out of the Diaspora. It warmed the spark to watch.

A number of former high castes, some of them very accepting of their situation here and a couple who were not were sitting together eating in the lounge because the dining room vast as it was had no room for them. They were laughing and having a good time. It was also spark warming to watch.

In the bar, newcomers entered getting drinks from the bar tender as they chatted with the soldiers mostly who were gathered there. Chromia and her sister soldiers along with Jazz and Mirage hanging there to chat. She had no idea that Maelstrom was in the other room. He however knew she was here because he saw her reflection on a mirror behind the bar. "My Chromia is here," he said to the group. "I love that femme. She's hard, brutal and smart as they come."

"She's an Autobot, Maelstrom," A37 said with a grin. "What would possibly compel you to lust after an Autobot?"

"Have you looked at her? She's beautiful. She isn't one of those little femmes. This femme is as big as I am and tough as nails, hardcore even. She can actually hold her own in a fight and whip your aft too. I like that in a femme. Tough, smart, beautiful. She's the only one for me," Maelstrom said as he watched the big femme chat with Arcee.

"You'll have to reform," Blind Spot said with a smirk.

"Then maybe I will," Maelstrom said with a chuckle. He himself wasn't even clear if he meant it but it crossed his processor more than once.

As they chatted, Sideways entered, paused to look around, then came to their table to sit. His order was taken, then he grinned at the others. "Prowl and Ratchet along with Springer, Drift and a bunch of mechs I don't know are headed this way. So are a bunch of kids with that weird color scheme," he said nodding to the Coppos sitting nearby staring daggers at the Southies on the other end of the room.

"Good. Maybe there will be a fight. No one do anything. I don't want to end up in ad-seg. But the fight will be fun to watch," Barricade said as the others nodded.

"Too bad we can't show them how mechs can **really** fight," Maelstrom said with a vented sigh. "I would love to wrestle with My Chromia."

"**Your** Chromia?" Sideways said with humorous surprise. A grip of a huge servo on his wrist ended that impertinence. He wouldn't smart off to Maelstrom again.

-0-Outside

They crossed the street in a lull of traffic, then entered the bar, Ratchet leading the way, his freak flag flying. A burst of humor and greetings met them as they were swallowed up by soldiers, friends who were civilians and others hanging out in a great bar on a beautiful night in a real actual Cybertronian city. It was **AWESOME** to everyone around because for once they felt at home in a way that included everyone.

Motoring down the street heading for the club, Lennox, Epps and Graham hurried along. They had heard about the pub crawl and wanted to be there for the fun. They had no idea.

-0-At a playhouse in the bottom of a tower nearby

It was going great guns. Boxes of pizza were open for the large crowd that had gathered to play cards, darts, pool or watch games on the television. After-game quarterbacking was a major past time here as well as everywhere else.

Ironhide sat at the table with a winning hand. Standing on the table in front of each player, a tiny infant waited with chips in their servos. They were putting in the antes and they were gathering the cards for the dealer. The dealer would shuffle them, then hand five of them to the infant in front of the little line that would form. They would then carry the cards to their player, wait to take rejected cards back, then return with new ones. Every Sparkling Day School infant in the room was busy happily 'helping' play cards with the big boys and girls at three tables.

The older kids were putting together simplified kits for motorized planes and cars. They were gathered on the floor with Bob, Dawg and Spot going over specs, eating pizza while putting things together. It was glorious.

Sitting on couches around the room chatting, eating, some working on a type of crocheting that was making a comeback, elders from those enjoying themselves in the room invited along for the fun, a great number of civilians who had lived a rough life always, watched everyone, got things for the infants and enjoyed themselves. Ratchet's family and Prime's were chatting about school, infants, holidays upcoming, gossip about the colony and their hopes for Cybertron. It was all good.

Prime grinned as Miracle walked to the pot to put in his ante. The infant carefully stacked the bid, then returned with a smile. **"I DID THAT, ATAR!"**

"You did. Perfectly," Optimus said as the other babies waited self consciously for their turn to put in their antes. They all did, were complimented profusely to their utter blushing delight, then waited to see who would win. Whoever did got the services of Iacon and Uraya who were 'Ante Keepers'. Only they could bring the winnings to the winner. It was an added bonus to the game.

The players laid down their cards, Ironhide won for once and the infants sprang into action. They gathered their player's cards, took them to Raptor, then returned to their players with new ones as Uraya and Iacon labored to carry the winnings to their grandpa.

It was epic in cuteness.

-0-Club Cybertron

The small group of Coppos who passed Ratchet didn't notice him but he noticed them. Watching them go, he turned to the others. "Let's see if there's a table." He turned to walk in, found one big enough in the middle of the vast lounge and sat. The others minus Springer and Drift who were engaged in slag with others at the bar sat down as well and ordered their drinks too. As they did another mech entered the room, glanced around, then walked over to sit with them. **"Prowl! Ratchet!** So much beauty, so little opportunity."

"**MISTERMASTER!"** Ratchet said with a chuckle. "What brings you here if I have to ask?"

"Beauty. I am a connoisseur of beauty and grace. By the way on that vein ... hello, Alie, Turbine and Delphi. It has been so long, my friends," the suave slightly daft mech said to mechs he had known since forever.

"Mistermaster, It has been so long. Still continuing your old ways?" Delphi asked with a grin.

"How many times have you been brigged so far?" Turbine asked with a chuckle. "I do remember your family being rather … how shall I say it? Peeved at your continual dance of love?"

"My family is so conventional," Mistermaster replied with a shrug. "I have to say, being here is the greatest thing ever. No conventions to buck, no disapproval of my latest objet L'Amour. Mostly. There was that time in court ..." He trailed off, then grinned. "I am free to love and to dance!" he said with a flourish to the delight and laughter of everyone at the table but Prowl. That tipsy mech merely shook his helm with a smirk.

More Coppos entered the lounge and soon about fifteen or so of them were sitting at the table with the others. Between them was the big table of mini-con miners and metallurgical engineers, Ratchet's own table of half drunk mechs, half a dozen soldiers laughing loudly as they watched a monitor nearby, a group of youngling professionals celebrating a promotion, Home Guard and regular Army soldiers playing pool along with what seemed to be bonds and/or love interests and the group of 20 or so Southies. That didn't include the civilians scattered in groups all over the room filling it up to near capacity.

It was tinder for a blowout heard around several worlds. That was when the N.E.S.T. soldiers entered the room on their segways. They wheeled through the group in the lounge which moved for them when needed, then parked next to Ratchet's ped. Ratchet looked down, then grinned. Reaching for them, he parked the humans on the tabletop. "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, you three roll into mine."

Uproarious laughter greeted that, then the humans looked around at the bots. :We heard you were going to tie one on. We wanted to be here:

"You heard right. Even Granny is letting down his corset a little," Ratchet said as everyone snorted at Prowl. Prowl merely shot shade at all of them. "You do understand that this isn't the best place to be right now. Check the layout," Ratchet said as everyone including the other mechs did. "See what I see?"

:I see the 'Cons with the guards: Lennox said with a nod.

"That's true but there's flash points all over this room. Note the mini-cons over there," Ratchet said as everyone looked to see a bartender dropping off more hooch. "Then notice two gangs, the Coppos and the Southies," he said nodding in two directions.

They looked. "I wondered what their armor paint was about. Those are gangs?" Epps asked with surprise.

"Yeah. The newest version of old gangs from Altihex and Capital City," Delphi said from a mostly sober perspective.

:Damn. I suppose they're enemies?" Epps asked glancing at Delphi.

"Very much so," he replied.

"This could get ugly right away then. Why does Springer allow them to gang around?" Graham said hiding in his memory the little gang he belonged to as a wayward youngster, one which mostly stole fruit from stores and the occasional kegger. Epps did too, though his 'gang' was mostly a club that waged war in sports rather than stolen hubcaps. Lennox did too but his 'infatuation' was short lived. His father whipped his butt when he got **'THAT TATTOO! DID YOU REALLY GET A FUCKING GANG TATTOO!?'** and he learned his lesson. That was when the military became his focus in life. N.E.S.T. and the Autobots were his gang.

"They haven't broken the peace as far as we know," Prowl said glancing at the two groups with distaste. "I suppose that could change here."

"If it does Delphi and Turbine will get you to safety. That includes you too, Mistermaster. They're the only ones half sober so you get the duty," Ratchet said with a grin at his in-laws.

"Oh, joy," Delphi said. "We could hustle you to the street. You hug the outside walls and stay out of the way. Mechs will probably fly out the doors."

"If that way is blocked, we can put them on that buffet near the inside door of the dining room. You can hug onto it and stay there. You go with them, Mistermaster and stay there too." The humorous mech, a serious expression on his still sober face nodded to Turbine. He had been in the middle of many a huge melee either as a victim or the spark that started it. He was no fool. "Don't even think about leaving. The bouncers here guard the entrance to that door with crowbars to keep the damage to a minimum," Turbine said. He grinned at Delphi. "I heard one talking once."

"Then we take them into that room, Turbine," Delphi said as both nodded. It was a good thing too that they got it straight because that was when a Coppo leaned back a chair and bumped a mini-con miner so that his beer spilled all over himself.

TBC 9-6-15 **edited 9-6-15**


	578. Chapter 578

The Diego Diaries: Kegger! 3 (dd4 578)

-0-In the bar lounge at Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The mini-con, a big square built powerful mech of mostly even disposition stood up and stared at the beer dripping off of half his body. Turning to the offending mech behind him who had also risen along with everyone else at his table, he glared. **"WHAT THE FRAG!? I JUST GOT DETAILED THIS MORNING!"**

"It was an accident," the kid replied. They glared at each other, then the mini-con stepped closer. "What do you say then, slagger?"

The kid was livid being in a position that he felt would make him show weakness. Leaning in closer, their nose assemblies nearly touching, the kid spit out, "Sorry."

"Wow. How civilized," Mistermaster's voice said in the thick lull in the room. Everyone turned to look at him including the contestants. "Well, it is. Poor form there, youngling. You need to apologize right. Didn't your genitors teach you anything?"

Ratchet stared at Mistermaster a moment with a grin, then looked back at the younglings. "Yeah. You should," he said.

The two looked at him, then each other. "Where's your manners, infant? Apologize properly," Mistermaster replied again.

"And if I don't?" the kid said as the others shifted slightly, more than aware of the situation as tinder for battle.

"Apologize right, Fet," one of them said. "No harm, no foul."

Fet glanced at the others, then back to the mini-con. "Sorry. It was an accident."

The mini-con stared at him, then nodded slightly. "Good enough." He turned to the waiter who was holding his breath. "Do you have a towel I could borrow." Then he turned to look at the kid who had bumped him. "Please," he said with conviction.

The waiter turned away to get one as everyone in the room sat and/or relaxed again. It would take a second for the noise to rise up again.

Prowl stared at Ratchet and Mistermaster. "If you two had started a riot I would brig both of you myself."

"Same cell?" Mistermaster asked with a big hopeful smile.

Lennox snorted, then laughed aloud. :This was almost lethal there, Ratchet:

"It still might be," Ratchet said eyeing Southies who were snickering as they leaned in together to talk quietly. He glanced at the Coppos who were glaring at the Southies with dark and gathering angst clouds over their helms. "Not good." He looked at Mistermaster. "You might want to hit another bar. This one is going to have a brawl tonight, Mistermaster."

He looked around the room, then the table. "I suppose you're right, Ratchet, as ever. I will take my leave. A fond farewell to one and all," he said as he stood. With a nod of his helm, he turned to walk to the bar beyond and into a crowd that swallowed him up.

"I do like that little mech," Turbine said with a chuckle. "He's such a piece of work for a high caste."

"He spied for Prime in case you didn't know. He really put himself into some dangerous situations when Prime was head of the civilian rebellion before he was Prime. He liked Optimus and respected him. When Optimus was Prime, he continued. He's one brave little slagger. He did things even I wouldn't do," Delphi said as the others nodded.

:He was a spy? For the Autobots? For Prime?: Epps asked with surprise.

Delphi nodded. "I ran intel for the Autobot Armed Forces and had a network everywhere even during the rebellion. I knew that Sentinel was on borrowed time so I prepared for the inevitable, the rise of Megatron by seeking out and organizing a network of spies that fed us intel. When Orion Pax was elevated to the Primeship, we had an insight into the enemy from the get go. Mistermaster was one of the bravest, most determined spies in the group. He went everywhere and no one took him seriously because he's such a character. He would pretend being drunk and get the best intel. He actually saved lives and held back disasters because he has bearings like no one else I know."

They mulled that over and as they did laughter from the Southie table permeated the noise. Everyone glanced at them, then the Coppos who were fuming furiously as they hunkered down at their tables. The Southies were laughing, then several got up to dance. Moving to the crowded dance floor near the bandstand where a popular local band was playing, they disappeared into the crowd. As they did, several Coppos arose and walked to the dance floor too. Given the writhing scene there, they disappeared immediately.

"Oh-oh. I better go look-see," Ratchet said as he arose.

"No you don't," Prowl said as he sat straighter.

"Come with. Let's dance," Ratchet said with a giant smile. He gripped Prowl's arm and pulled him from his chair. Dragging the big mech behind him, he disappeared into the writhing mass as well.

Everyone stared at the dancers, then each other. "This is going to be nasty. You humans, get to the other room. Now," Delphi said with concern.

The humans stared at each other, the dancers for a moment, then nodded. Just as they turned to get on their segways a bellow from the dance floor was heard. Delphi and Turbine gripped the humans now on their segways and rose, hurrying to the bouncers who had gathered at the dining room door with thick steel crowbars in servo. Handing the humans to the startled bouncers, Turbine walked back to the dance floor. "Keep them safe," Delphi said, then turned to join him.

Alor who was sitting at the table alone glanced around. He was pretty blotto and no anti-dote was to be seen. Rising, he looked around again. Ratchet was somewhere. He turned to the bar. He thought he had seen Bumblebee in there and where there was Bee, there was First Aid. As he did, the fight in the middle of the dance floor began.

-0-Inside

They entered the jostling mix of bodies jumping around in dances oddly familiar of Earth. Happiness was enormous and so was touchy-feeling as some of the less sober dancers groped their partners or who they thought they were with. In the middle, Ratchet could see the tie-die of the Coppos. They were easy to spot but the Southies not so much. Concentrating on spotting the two white slash lines, football style on the cheeks of the gangsters, Ratchet glanced around while Prowl stood behind him simmering with outrage.

Prowl didn't dance with anyone but Optimus Prime, **thank you very much**.

Prowl was also a great dancer, a byproduct of his superb public school education as a high caste.

Just so you knew.

Prime, not so much.

It was at that moment that the two sides found each other and fists began to fly. They were fast and quick, stabbing and aiming to debilitate the players. Other mechs around them jumped back or turned in time to get one to the face, either by stepping into it without knowing or because the fighters were so filled with fury that anything and anyone was fair game. Mechs toppled, others fled while still more turned to fight too. It was a melee in zero seconds. Standing in the middle surrounded by younger players, Prowl and Ratchet watched the insanity. :What now, smart aft?: Prowl asked as he subbed his big gun.

:Don't shoot them: Ratchet said with a grin. :Yet:

:I'm not. Probably: Prowl said as he bopped a mech on the helm. He fell like a sack of cement. That was when arms reached out for Prowl and he disappeared into the mob with a look of astonishment on his face. His gun flew up, Ratchet grabbed it and subbed it into his own space, then arms dragged him into mess too.

At that moment as Delphi and Turbine turned, the two gangs erupted and thundered through the room toward each other. The professional kids who were celebrating a promotion disappeared under the mass rush of Southies. The Coppos who were hurtling as a singular fist aimed toward them as well tripped over the mini-cons in their desire to kick ass.

Mini-cons who worked hard in the mines and who liked to party equally as hard stood up from the floor where they were dumped, then turned to grab Coppos as they rushed away. Some did, most didn't but the few grabbed would be sorry they started this whole thing.

Delphi and Turbine reached the dance floor and began to wade in until they too were grabbed and went down in a pile of arms and legs. Standing in the doorway of the huge dining room with dozens of diners behind them watching grimly, a line of bouncers stood with crowbars in servos watching as the call for Night Watch police to come was made. They were going to defend the patrons and the dining room with the last ounce of their energon.

The soldier kids at the pool table glanced at each other, then put their cues/food/drink/each other down and made their way forward. They were blocked by civilians running for any protection they could find. There was little so they pulled the civilians back to the pool area where they could defend them. Some even ventured out to grab others including the young professionals who were stranded in the middle of the mix. The six soldiers watching the monitors joined them and saved umpteen civilians from a thrashing.

At the former high caste table, the kids arose in disbelief. Most of them were happy to be part of anything let alone a city this wonderful with the opportunity that it offered to everyone. They had learned in the crucible of The Diaspora that life was valuable, that the size of your wallet meant less than the contents of your spark and they were citizens in all sense of the word. But three newcomers were still transitioning to that understanding and were as hard helmed as anyone currently residing in Luna Detention Center about castes and 'places'. They stared at the mass and when the others moved back, they hesitated. "Where are you going?"

"Back here where its safer." -almost all of them

"Frag that. No low caste wanker is going to make me move," one of them said obstinately. Obviously, he had never been in a bar melee before. The others who suffered the same problem nodded with him. That is when the brawl reached and engulfed them too. Their friends stared at each other, then winced at the beating they were getting from a few civilians who had heard his remark. They didn't wade in to save them.

As this happened and it all happened at the same time, in the same few nanoseconds all at once, those in the bar itself turned to look into the lounge. Springer and Drift pushed forward, then scanned the room. The prisoners were sitting in their seats at their tables with big grins watching the mayhem. They had between one and three guns pressed against their processors by their guards, anyone of which would be justified blowing their helms off if they made a move during this, a terribly dangerous out-of-control event.

"Oh frag," Springer said, then hurried into the room to break things up. Drift came behind him along with the femmes and several Wreckers who were hanging out in the bar because it was what they did. Wrecker, inventor and author, Ironfist aka Fisitron who was also there hurried with them and began to compose notes to this, the latest episode in his new book, 'The History of the Autobot Army on Mars'.

-0-At Night/Day Watch HQ at the same time

The Officer of the Night Watch who had command over the entire operation for his shift took the 'squeal' aka call for help and began to send reinforcements. He also alerted the brig and the jail in the Courthouse for incoming. As he did that mechs and femmes from station houses and a few from close by beats turned and ran for the club. The horse patrols were too far away to come but they did anyway as cops do in ever dimension and universe everywhere. It didn't pay not to be there for the fun.

Prime got the call as did the other senior Autobots. They looked at him, he shrugged and the game continued onward. He wanted to see his granddaughters bring him his winnings when he laid down his cards. They did because he did. Win, that is.

-0-At the Club

Sobering as fast as six Kremzeeks allowed, Prowl lay sprawled on the ground as mechs stepped on him while one straddled him punching him hard in the face. Ratchet was somewhere buried under mechs hitting him and others trying to climb over him. It was a slagging free-for-all.

Nearby on a shelf peering around the corner between bouncers with steel bars, the humans watched in amazement.

:Whoa: Epps whispered. The others nodded silently in awe.

-0-TBC 9-7-15** edited 9-8-15**


	579. Chapter 579

The Diego Diaries: Kegger! 4 (dd4 579) (Notes at the end for Guest) :D

-0-In a card game down there

"Do you hear what I hear?" Ironhide asked Prime with a grin as he took his cards from Praxus. Praxus walked to stand as close to his old pa as he could to peer at the cards Ironhide was sorting in his servo.

Prime nodded with a slight grin. "I do. Why don't we wait until it gets sorted out." He looked at Sojourner who was standing on the table next to Raptor holding a card for him as he worked out his strategy. She was adorable. Prime wanted to stay so the infants could play and they could have quality time together before heading for the brig to see what happened. He had given the job to Springer and Drift and trusted that it would be fine. However, a call might be prudent he thought. :Prime to Inferno:

:Inferno here:

:Could you let me know what happens with the bar fight?: -Prime aka OP

:Which one?: -Inferno going through the intake data

Prime grinned wider. :The one with Prowl and Ratchet:

:Oh. That one. You got it, Optimus:

:Thank you. Prime out: He sat back studying his cards, then decided to toss his ante into the pot. Handing a chip to Sojourner who took it with a heft up, he watched her walk to the center and put it down on the nice neat little stack the infants insisted upon making. She bumped her noggin against Hero who was doing the same thing. They both rose up rubbing their helms, then broke into tiny laughter.

Prowl and Ratchet were on their own.

-0-Club A-Dub-Drub(in)

Ratchet sat up and barely made it to his peds before more mechs turned on him. He deflected blows as he began to fall back toward the doorway that led into the dining room. Three mechs maddened beyond belief were thrashing him, needful of breaking something and he was available.

:Ratchet has mad skills: -Bobby Epps aka BE

:Ironhide said he had them. He said sometimes Ratchet could plant him good: -Will Lennox aka WL

:He said that's because Ratchet weighed more and had a bigger ass: -Niall Graham aka NG

They laughed together. :I'll make sure to tell Ratchet: -BE, WL, NG showing they had no loyalty whatsoever

-0-The bar

They flooded the bar and turned toward the lounge, a passel of Night Watch mechs and femmes heading for the melee inside. They gripped any and all offenders that they could grab and cuffed them, unconcerned about who they were as they began to settle the travesty right and left. That was how Ratchet, Alor and Prowl ended up in cuffs.

Delphi and Turbine were arguing with several police as Drift turned. "Those two are fine," he said.

The cops nodded, then turned to others with Delphi and Turbine in tow. It was over in minutes as the groups of cuffed being hustled out of the room exceeded those still free ranging around. When the last were hauled out, Delphi turned to look around. "Where's Ratchet, and Prowl?"

"In a police wagon I would guess," Barricade said as he sat in his chair nursing his near beer. He grinned. "I saw them being dragged out a minute ago."

"Oh frag." Then Delphi looked around quickly. "Where's Alor?"

-0-At Old Maccadam's

They walked out of the backroom where a pool game was going great guns to pause next to their now empty table. "Where's Ada?" Sideswipe said to no one in particular.

Bluestreak glanced around swiftly, then walked to Blurr. "Where's everyone?"

"They went to Club Cybertron. You better hurry. There's a major fight going on there," Blurr said as he wiped the bar with a clean rag. He was nothing if not particular with his place.

They laid a patch speeding out the door.

-0-At the Courthouse jail

The security truck pulled in and the doors were opened. About twelve mechs were sitting inside on benches on both sides of the vehicle, their cuffs glowing in the darkness. It has been an epic drive over to the Courthouse jail entrance Ratchet, Prowl and Alor sat on one side along with a mini-con miner and two civilians who didn't like getting their faces punched. On the other side were half a dozen members of the two gangs that looked a little bit worse for the wear. Prowl who was sobering up fast glared at the six kids. "Fraggers. What is the matter with you?"

No one mercifully answered.

"If you think you can bring your gang slag here you had better get another thought going. I was a cop in Praxus before I joined the army. I will ghost your afts as long as it takes to bring your gangs down," he said as his rage began to outstrip his haze.

"How does** that** work? **You're** in the slammer with **us**," one of them said with a sneer.

Prowl kicked him in the shin prompting a grimace from the kid and a frown from the guard riding inside the truck. He looked at the guard. "We were breaking up the fight."

"You'll have to tell the judge," the guard said. "I just bag 'em, I don't judge them no matter who they are."

:Tell them you frag Optimus. That might help: Ratchet said helpfully.

Prowl smirked slightly, then stepped down hard on Ratchet's big ped. Ratchet grimaced sufficiently enough to placate Prowl but not the guard who took the action down as another offense against Prowl.

The truck entered the fence that separated the jail from the rest of the colony. It was in the back of the Courthouse where intake was located. The doors opened and the twelve stumbled down, Ratchet fully sober and the other two, Prowl and Alor somewhere along the road to sobriety.

They were told to make a line, then walked inside to the processing desk where the big sergeants of the jail would take their data before incarceration. Inferno stood by the desk, then turned toward the new inmates. Pausing with surprise, he looked at Alor, Ratchet and Prowl. "What are **you** doing arrested?"

"We were rounded up. We were trying to **halt** the fight. No good deed goes unpunished," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Who do we frag to get out of here?"

Alor burst into laughter, Prowl gazed at Ratchet with laser optics and a look of **WTF? **that was one for the ages as everyone present but the gang kids burst into laughter. Inferno snorted, then shook his helm. "You're on the record from the round up. You have to stay in the brig. I don't have the authority to release you. Do you want to call Prime?"

"He'll come when Prowl doesn't come home. Either that or they announce his arrest for **public brawling** on The Hourly News. I'm **sure** Ultra Magnus will approve. As for my old mech? Old What's His Name? No. I'll let him find out over Cheerios," Ratchet said as he grinned at the big fireman.

"You're a hoot, Ratchet. Should I put you all in your favorite cell or do you want to try another location?" Inferno said as he entered the data himself.

"We want the old one. We're nothing if not about tradition," Ratchet said as Inferno gestured them to follow.

"Tradition. You slagger.** SEE IF I EVER GO CLUBBING WITH YOU AGAIN!"** Prowl said as he followed Ratchet through the door to the jail blocks.

Alor followed, chuckling to himself. "Tradition," he said with a snicker as he passed through the door and out of sight with the others.

-0-At Club Pixie Stix aka Club Kindling aka Club Cybertron Now Under Construction

The three made it to the door followed by a lot of their set who had been at Blurr's place. They walked through the bar, then were backed out to the street so that the miscreants could be taken out for their evening jaunt to the prison. Barricade smirked at the three as he walked out followed by Blind Spot, A37 who nodded with a grin, Turmoil, a silent watchful Sideways, Maelstrom and Scorponok. They walked off into the night surrounded by what seemed a battalion of guns. As they disappeared into the night, Delphi and Turbine came out with the rest of the civilians and others not carried off by police. "Where's Ada and the others?" Sunstreaker asked as the two paused before the three.

"I was told they were arrested," Delphi said with a slight smirk.

"Oh frag," Sideswipe said with a big grin.

-0-Moments later at the Autobot City Courthouse, Colonial Jail Facility Intake Desk, Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood with Inferno who was chatting about the fight, the procedure and the fact that the three desperadoes were stuck in jail overnight because the magistrates were having a celebration in Iacon and were not available to hear emergency petitions. Shaking his helm, Sunstreaker looked sour. "Slagging rules."

"Be glad for them. It keeps the real bad afts in check down there," Inferno said.

"Can we see them?" Bluestreak asked.

Inferno nodded. "Follow me." He turned and led them inside to the long corridor that passed by each cell block inside the three level jail. They were on Level A, the first floor underground dedicated to the jail. There were two below it and the worse you were, the lower you were placed in the high security facility. The whole shebang was being expanded again even as plans were being made to build a new Courthouse in the Tri-Cities to take some of the slack up. It would also have a jail. The colony would be divided and the cases heard in either District 1 or District 2 courts, such was the population of the colony.

In cell block two, in the first cell, Ratchet, Alor and Prowl were sitting in on the bench watching the others as they were placed in cells, paced or argued about being jailed. Glancing at the door, Ratchet grinned. "Howdy, younglings. See what you get for not paying attention? Expect to be fired when this is over. You two, Springer and Drift."

Sideswipe laughed. "If you weren't so gangsta, this wouldn't happen."

"That's us. Gangsta." Ratchet nodded at Alor who sat with a big grin as the buzz in his helm still percolated. "This is the ringleader."

**"Ha!"** Prowl said. "Ringleader."

"Does Optimus know about this?" Bluestreak asked.

"No. Don't tell him." –Prowl

"Tell him, Blue." –Alor and Ratchet

An exchange of grimaces and nuclear optics was had, then all turned back to the three and Inferno who was grinning just a tad too big for his own good.

They exchanged slag a moment, then Inferno turned to the twins and Blue. "Gotta leave now. Its going to be lights out," he said as the door opened and the three high caste hard helms and two of the reasonable kids from their table were brought inside. The hard helms were bitching as the other two looked chagrined. They saw Prowl and Ratchet, then looked down at the ground in angst. The other three didn't.

"Looks like the obligatory knot heads are here. It isn't jail without them," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Call us if you need us. I can come over here and slap the crap out of troublemakers," Sunstreaker said with a cold optic. He stared at everyone in the room, then reluctantly followed Inferno out. The door closed and it was silent a moment.

Ratchet looked at Prowl and Alor. "He's such a good son." Even Prowl laughed at that remark.

A mini-con miner stood up and walked to the edge of the cell. "Sorry you three are here. I know you were trying to help. It's those fraggers who need to be here, not us."

The gangsters who were separated into adjoining cells stared coldly at him. They didn't answer back though they gave shady looks as the place began to settle down.

It was going to be a long night.

-0-At the game

The infants carried chips here and there, ate bits of ice cream from the players as the adults savored that and beer. Cards were drawn, carted about and brought back as the infants of the family did their thing.

Around the room, elders and others chatted, ate and relaxed together in the comfort and happiness of Ironhide's rumpus room. None of them knew that five of theirs were either in jail or near by. Ironhide, Raptor, Hard Drive, Ironhide and Blackjack did having been informed by Inferno what had happened.

:What do you want to do, Prime?: Blackjack asked with a slight grin.

He gave Miracle a bite of his cookie, then looked at the others. :Unless the magistrate releases them, they're stuck. We're going to have to get them at the hearing tomorrow unless they release the military miscreants to a drum head: Prime said with a grin of his own.

:Alor will look after them: Blackjack said with a soft chuckle as Hero turned to lean against his arm. He kissed her helm. :Serves them right:

:I missed the last drum head. This is going to be hilarious tomorrow: Raptor said as he drew two more cards and gave them to Orion. The tiny bot was silent and intense as he watched the game, holding his great grandpa's chips even when Raptor didn't need them, just in case he did.

It was going to be a long night. Hiding the facts from Prowl and Ratchet's genitors would be easy until tomorrow came and the process began. Everyone else was having a good laugh. They would the next orn too. Unless they were Ravel and Tie Down, Miler and Venture.

-0-TBC 9-8-15** edited 8-11-15**

NOTES

Guest, I'm going to write faster. You notice the story faster than I can get it online. :D Here is the bits about the twins and everything else. LOL! I must type faster.


	580. Chapter 580

The Diego Diaries: Kegger! 5 (dd4 580)

-0-As the lights go down

They sat silently, some of the inmates pacing while others worked to settle in. Most of those here appeared to know the routine. The three high caste youngsters were visibly put out at the turn of events. They paced until one of the two with them, two former high castes who had changed or been changed over the Diaspora told them to sit.

"What if I don't?" asked Sedra, a tall gangling mech from a very powerful rich family in the past.

"Then don't cry to us when you look stupid," the kid replied with irritation.

The three stared at the two, then turned their vision outward to the inmates.

Ratchet glanced around the room as they did considering who was in with them which included half a dozen mini-cons, a number of civilians, some of which looked completely out of place in their cells, a couple of soldiers that must be Home Guard because Ratchet had never worked on them or seen them in the regular army and a couple of young kids he couldn't place in a category. He glanced at the others. :Wanna take bets those high caste kids pop off and make a spectacle like they did last time?:

:Nope: -Prowl and Alor hedging their bets

Ratchet grinned, then turned to watch as well. The three standing kids were having an internal conversation, then they glanced to the door beyond. **"HEY!"** Their voices echoed off the walls drawing everyone's attention. **"HEY! OUT THERE! COME HERE!"**

Ratchet grinned, then 'helpfully' buzzed internally for Inferno. His heavy tread was soon heard walking down the corridor and into the room. Inferno was a very tall mech with a very dense, well thought out body design. He was fire engine red which was good since his default mode was a huge heavy duty fire truck. His finials were very rare, on a par with Wheeljack and considered incredibly attractive by just about everyone who ever saw them. They looked like white antlers but were really ladders that transformed when he did. Many were the mechs and femmes who gazed upon Wheeljack and Inferno admiring the amazingly handsome finial features of their protoform design. "What's up?" he said as he glanced at Ratchet.

Ratchet shrugged. "These three want something. They're keeping the rest of us up with their yelling."

They stared at Ratchet, then Inferno. "We want a lawyer. We want to speak to a lawyer."

"The Colonial office of the Public Defender is closed. They're celebrating the elevation of several lawyers to judge and magistrate positions. You'll have to wait until the morning and Magistrate's Court. Public defenders will be available then," he said with finality.

"We have our own attorneys," another said. "We just have to have them come here and get us released."

"That would require a judge or magistrate's signature and no one is available for that. They're all in Iacon at a dinner," Inferno said. He nodded to Ratchet, Prowl and Alor, then walked back out. The lights fell to darkness and it was silent a moment.

"This is stupid. It's fragged. I want out of here," Sedra said with growing aggravation. "I'm calling my atar."

"You can't," Prowl said evenly. He was sitting between Alor and Ratchet, his wings folded safely down, his arms crossed over his chassis as he stewed in his own simmering aggravation. "The jail has a dampening field. The calls you can make don't extend past the doors of the jail."

They stared at him, then each other. "That's fragged. Tell them to let me call my atar," Sedra said staring pointedly at Prowl.

"No." Prowl was pissed and the last thing he needed was to be ordered around by the type of slagger that had made his life a living hell when he was young. Being exceptionally academically gifted had meant attending schools with much older kids. They weren't impressed with the silent kid with the enormous aptitude and IQ so he was hazed forever. It was like a reverse Ratchet at Med School. This punk felt like them. No one was going to order **him** around, no way, no how.

"I want to see my atar," Sedra said again.

"See him tomorrow in Magistrate's Court," Prowl said as he considered how lucky at this moment there were bars between them. It was outrageous how instantly incensed he was.

"My father is Nexus Minor of Iacon," the kid said.

Pause.

"I think the operative word is 'was', Prowl," Alor said with a grin. "I remember him. He was an aft. He raised one too I see. Who is **your** father, infant? And **yours**? Now that Sedra the Minor has identified himself, it would be unmannerly for you not to do the same."

"Frag you," one of them said.

It was still a moment, then Alor glanced at Ratchet. "He wants me to frag him. I don't know. He isn't my type."

"He isn't. He has a spindly protoform. If he eats his greens he may grow up to have a nice figure but don't ask me. I'm fragging Ironhide," Ratchet said. "I'm sort of partial to the big boys."

"That boy of mine … he **is** a catch isn't he," Alor agreed with a grin. "He takes after his old atar. Blackjack is a big mech. He's got mad skills in the berth."

Ratchet grinned, finding just that many more reasons to worship at the Altar of Alor. "I imagine that he made you sing a few times. **OH, SWEET MYSTERY OF LIFE AT LAST I FOUND IT! AT LAST I KNOW THE MEANING OF IT ALL!"** Ratchet began to sing in a deliberately off tune tone.

Alor who burst into laughter glanced at Prowl who was struggling not to laugh himself. "You two and your 'facing brags. Really, we're in the presence of infants."

**:SLAGGING A, PROWLER! GOOD ONE! YOU"RE ON A ROLL!:** Ratchet said over the internal line "I suppose we should maintain some sort of dignity for the infants. It's just that … Ironhide is so slagging good in the berth that I think I should share. After all, twelve infants in five or six years has to be a record."

"'Jack and I are thinking of sparking," Alor said with a grin. "Seeing Prima sort of sealed the deal. Don't tell Ironhide."

"I won't. He wants to spark another infant. I told him if he got you sparked, Prowler … metaphorically speaking, that I wouldn't mind. Slagger has a football team to build," Ratchet said.

Laughter greeted that including some down cell. The kids across the way just stared at them appalled. "What the frag? Don't you have **anything else to talk about**?" Sedra said with enormous disgust and distaste.

"Yeah," Ratchet said. "My old mech has the best aft. I could bounce beer bottles off it and on occasion I do. His servos … what Ironhide doesn't know about using his servos in the berth isn't known."

:If I spew, you get to clean it up: Prowl said as he glanced at Ratchet. "You both think that you own the berth Olympic gold medal but I will tell you, I do."

Ratchet nearly swallowed his tongue for a moment, then grinned. "Are you alone in the berth or is someone with you, Prowler?"

The noogies he got on his helm would be felt the next orn as Ratchet sat back with a laugh. The kids across the way stared at both of them. "You're bonded with the Prime. That's no way to speak about a Prime in public," one of the others of the three said. "Not that I think he **should** be Prime."

Three optics in one cell and optics down the row that weren't still laughing turned on the three kids. The other two kids in the cell stared at the floor in their misery.

"What you don't know about a Prime, youngling, would fill a Wang computer," Alor said. "That you're standing here … on this planet, not so much this jail, is because of the genius of the Prime in power. He saved your sorry aft and twelve million others, overtook Cybertron without firing a shot and actually gets his advice from the Pantheon itself unlike any other Prime in history. That is only a **fraction** of his holiness and greatness. What in the fraction of** your** life have you done that served anyone including yourself that even compares?" He leaned closer to the kids. "You do know who I am, right?" he asked as the last bit of booze fizzled off his processor.

"I do. You're Alor of Iacon," Sedra said. He stared at them. "He got rid of The System."

"He did," a voice down the way said as a tall rangy kid rose to stand by the bars. "He did and I'm glad. I get to be an aerodynamic engineer. I earned it here and I get to design things that fly and modify ships. That never happened on Cybertron. No slagging functionist is going to determine my life based on form or former caste. That slag is over."

They stared at him, then Prowl. "You won't call anyone to help us?"

"No." Prowl stared at the kid remembering too many like him. He wouldn't help the kid even if it was possible he thought bitterly, then paused internally. He would have to work on the residue from the past. It was interfering with his judgment now. Maybe.

The kid turned to sit, the others joining him. It would be quiet for a while.

-0-At the card game and family hour in the basement of Tower 2, Mare Tranquilitatis District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They began to break up with family heading for home and infants parted out because it was somehow 'date night' for some of the elders. The four oldest infants asked to spend the night with Prime and his kids to continue onward with their kits. That got the kibosh. They moaned and groaned as they headed for home until they were snatched up by Chan and the Gang.

By the time that Ironhide reached his door he had no infants to call his own but for Prowler sleeping in his hold, somehow overlooked in the infant grab fest. Grinning slightly, he turned to go back down. The jail was calling and he was coming. That was where all the fun was apparently. By the time he reached the lobby, Optimus Prime was stepping off the other elevator with Blackjack. "You read my processor," Ironhide said with a grin.

"And what a mighty fine read it is," Blackjack said as he slapped his son on the back. The three grinning broadly walked out the door to head for the jail house. Again.

-0-**'In the jail house now. I'M IN THE JAIL HOUSE NO-OOW!'**

They paused with the sergeants at the desk to get the low down and local gossip, then chatted with Inferno and Red Alert. It was a busy night with the majority of the inmates from the new Cybertronians brought to the colony to mend and live in greater comfort than their conditions allowed even in the new stepped up housing on-world now. The ill and injured weren't the problem. Some of their family members were, especially the younger ones. It would be an agenda item at the staff meeting in the morning which was rushing up on them as they got the low down.

Inferno led the way as they progressed to the cell block and entered, the lights coming on as they did. "Let me know what you need, Prime," Inferno said with a grin. Then he turned and stepped outside.

A lot of optics were focused on the big mechs who stood staring at Alor, Ratchet and Prowl. Prowl could barely keep his optics level with Optimus who was grinning slightly at him as they shared a discussion off line.

:I can't leave you three alone without jail entering the picture. You're going to lead the infants astray. I saw a criminal tendency in Prowler this very evening: Ironhide said with a grin.

:Where are my babies?: Ratchet asked with an unrepentant smirk.

:Parted out for the night. I have no one to nag me so I thought I'd come down here: Ironhide said with a grin.

"Excuse me."

Everyone paused to turn to the cell across the way. Sedra was up and his gaze was directed at Prime. No one said a word but waited for him.

"I would like to talk to my attorney so I can be released," he said.

Prime glanced at Inferno. That big mech smirked slightly. "I already told him the legal community is partying tonight. He has to wait until tomorrow."

"My attorney isn't at the party. He's my brother," Sedra replied.

"So you're telling me he's anti-social too?" Inferno asked. "So bad acting runs in your family then."

Prime looked away to smirk. "No one gets out until tomorrow if there's no night court magistrate to sign off on it. Sad to say." He grinned at Prowl who rolled his optics. "See you in the morning."

"If you really cared about The People you would let me call my brother," Sedra interjected. "A good Prime cares about his people and their needs."

It grew very chilly in the room. "Since when did **you** care about 'The People' and their 'needs'?" Blackjack asked. "This Prime forgot more about caring for The People and their needs than all the others rolled into one. I know. I knew them all," Blackjack said darkly.

"I** want** to **speak** to **my brother**," Sedra continued, his chin set stubbornly.

"Too bad, so sad," Alor said as he grinned at Blackjack. **"SHOW HIM YOUR TATTOOS,'JACK! SHOW HIM YOUR PRAXIAN ELITE TATS!"**

Blackjack grinned at Alor, his partner-in-crime and best friend in this or any other universe. They were such a team that it was ridiculous. In Blackjack's myopic world view of Alor, anything that Alor did was never wrong and Alor was always right. That summed it up for General Blackjack of Praxus. Ironhide didn't fall far from the tree. He turned to the younglings, then tilted his neck. Etched in gold glyphs were the markings of the apex predator of the former High Caste System of Exception. No one, not even a Prime had higher status. The youngsters looked at it, then turned to sit down again. Most of them were contrite and silent. Sedra wasn't but he didn't argue. No one could.

Blackjack turned to Alor. "I want you to know, Alor and everyone else. If anyone gives you any slag, I will be back and it won't be pretty."

Prime grinned. "I think that about does it. See you all in the morning."

"Count on it," Ratchet said with a grin. He watched the big mechs leave, then glanced at the younglings as the light faded away. "Who wants to play charades?"

The laughter would echo off the walls of every cell but one. The night would be quiet and still.

-0-TBC 9-8-15** edited 9-10-15**

NOTES:

ESL: Kibosh-put an end to something

NOTES:

I have been watching the game movies for War for Cybertron and The Fall of Cybertron on You-tube. What amazing fire power they bring on-line. I thought I couldn't love Optimus more then I watched those movies. :D

The song lyrics are from a song Mario Lanza sang called 'Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life'. It was a song in Young Frankenstein sung by Madeleine Kahn when she was fragging around either with the monster or Frankenstein the Doctor. I love the song. :D:D:D

The jail house song reference is a famous old timey country song called 'I'm in the jail house now'

My sweet dad loved my sweet mom so much that nothing she could do could ever be wrong. She was always right. They were the best friends ever. :D

ESL: myopic: short sighted. :D


	581. Chapter 581

The Diego Diaries: Here We Go Again 1 (dd4 580)

-0-At that crack of dawn

**"RISE AND SHINE, SLAGGERS!"** The lights came on as the Officer of the Deck entered their cell block to get them ready for magistrate's court and perhaps a drum head afterward for the military train wrecks. Everyone rose, then one leaned forward to stare at the guard who was turning for the door. "What about breakfast?"

"You get it if you don't get released. If you do, eat it at home or somewhere else. We have real prisoners here today." He grinned, then walked out as the same was sounded all around.

"That was interesting," Alor said rising to stretch. "Jail is getting to be hard on my hydraulics."

"Let me look. I think I have an old oil can somewhere," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

Prowl who was flexing his shoulders, his wings fluttering with their own stretching motions grinned at Alor. "You snore."

"I do," Alor said with a grin. "Blackjack dials down when I do. Poor slagger wouldn't get a drop of recharge if he doesn't. I may compose a symphony to snoring just for him."

Chuckles animated the room as the greatness of Alor's talent was appreciated by those who had spent their lives living to the genius of the mech's compositions. A mech entered the cell block. "You will be the second group to go. You will have access to representation, you will enter your pleas, then the magistrates will go from there." He turned to walk out.

"Might as well sit then," Ratchet said as they did. Everyone stared at each other blankly, then one of the two chagrined mechs stood up and walked to the bars. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up at him and nodded. "What, infant?"

"I hope you don't hold a grudge here. I'm in medical school. I sort of got caught up in the dragnet. I was trying," he said with a slightly elevated tone, "to **stop** the fight. I love this place and I want to live here and be a doctor. A friend of mine has a private practice and wants me to be there. But I want hospital privileges too. I don't want you to think I'm a loser because of this."

Ratchet grinned. "You have nothing to fear. This isn't Cybertron under Sentinel. What class are you?"

"I'm second year, class two," he said with evident relief. "I'm told in third year that we get to do rounds with you and the other doctors and that you sometimes take students on missions."

"I do," Ratchet said with a nod. "You have a year to get in all you can. Then we hit the road to practice what we learned in real life situations."

"That's going to be great," he said with a grin. Behind him, the other kid nodded as the three hot heads watched stonily. "I always wanted to be a doctor."

"What was your family thing?" Ratchet asked.

"Engineering," he replied. "I didn't want to be an engineer. I wanted to be a doctor. I want to be a doctor who helps sparklings."

"That's an amazing calling," Ratchet said with a grin. "I'm proud of you. We're going to have some good times soon."

He smiled, then nodded. "It's what I want. I'm Plano by the way. I just wanted you to know this."

"Message received, infant," Ratchet said with a nod. :Nice kid. Rehabbed through and through it would seem:

:One down, a zillion to go: Prowl said with a slight nod.

A mech entered the room, then rapped the wall. "Everyone is going to line up and follow me. I have holding cells outside the courtroom where you will stay. When you have to go in, then you will walk from there. The bars will go down, you will be on security the whole time, so line up and behave yourselves." He glanced at Ratchet, Alor and Prime. "You too," he said with a chuckle.

"Do we **have to**?" Alor asked with a smirk.

The bars dropped and everyone stepped out, awkwardly forming a line. When they did so they followed the guard out to the elevator nearby. Upward they went, standing closely together, then out of the elevator to a series of huge cells that lined up end to end. They were empty platforms that had charged bars ready to pop into view once everyone intended stepped onto them.

They did and the bars went up. In several other cells around the big room other prisoners stood, some with several and a couple with one alone. A couple of them alone looked bad ass. Ratchet looked around, then vented a sigh. "I hope Ironhide is there with a mouth piece or I'm going to be in here for a while."

"There, there, whiner. He will. For some reason I struggle to comprehen-" That was as far as Prowl made it before Ratchet jumped on him.

-0-Outside in Courtroom 10

They had gathered early, dozens and dozens of individuals until the room was filled up. Some stood along the walls while waited others in the doorway and the corridor outside. Front row and center were Tie Down, Ravel, Miler and Venture. The infants were in school thankfully but their grandparents were here with astonishment.

Again.

Prime, Ironhide, Raptor, Delphi, Turbine, Flint, Hard Drive just in from Cybertron with the last big mainframe computer download and Blackjack sat along the wall waiting, chatting together off line with amusing and not so amusing bits of this and that. Ravel looked mortified. All of them agreed that it was a very cute look on the mild mannered mech. Fortunately for everyone, Chan, Corr, Docker and Appa Ratchet were in school and didn't know either.

Ultra Magnus followed by a very amused Arcee was there because he got the prison report overnight every morning. It was almost beyond his programming to understand how the three could end up in the brig when they would go out clubbing. He was almost mute with incomprehension.

Arcee was terribly amused and a bit fragged because she wanted to come with them and hadn't gotten the word.

Semi walked out pausing with No-A at the table. He was here as a 'federal' judge to help the magistrate's court handle the cases which were heavy and peel off any that fell under his purview. Many were the miscreants who would demand a full trial and he was here to fill out the docket and advise so that they would be able to schedule speedy trials which were every accused person's right. He sat with a grin and his datapad as No-A, Chief Magistrate of the Primal Colony of Mars get ready to hear the daily slag. He nodded to the bailiff who opened a door and leaned inside. A momentary pause then yielded a string of youngling mechs who had various offenses before them.

Sitting in the audience were families and friends of the accused. Some of them were mortified, a few terrified but most were livid. There were what seemed entire villages of mini-cons here, most of them milling in anger in the corridors outside. Spouses and elders, some of them holding the tiniest, cutest infants sat in chairs staring daggers at their family member(s) or were in wait of doing so when they stepped into the room for their turn at judicial oversight.

No-A rapped attention, then looked at his datapad. "You are accused of fighting, possessing high grade while under age, recklessly endangering others, destruction of property and being afts. The last part I added from your ada, Ames?" No-A looked up, then spotted a very contrite looking young mech staring pointedly at the floor. He looked up, glanced around nervously, then nodded slightly. He then returned his gaze to the floor.

**"THAT'S RIGHT! HIS NAME IS AMES! HE'S MY SON AND A COMPLETE AFT!**" a tiny femme said as she rose up holding an infant in her arms. She was pretty, looked tough and was livid. Her bond sitting next to her looked ready to pound something. They were obviously terribly embarrassed. **"WE RAISED YOU TO BE A GOOD MECH, AMES! LOOK WHAT YOU DID? YOU SHAMED US! ALL OF YOU SHAMED YOUR FAMILIES! IF THIS WERE CYBERTRON THEY WOULD HAVE PUT YOU INTO A WORK CAMP AND THROWN AWAY THE KEY!"** She sat down visibly upset as her big bond slipped his arm around her.

No-A looked at Ames who was visibly upset too. "You have harmed your family's name and your genitors are very upset. I would imagine that all of you have the same problem now coming from good families."

A murmur in the room and nodding of some helms underscored the remarks. A tall mech stood uncertainly. "Your honor … can I say something please?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course," No-A said sympathetically.

"I, uh … that is my bond and I were on Cybertron until a while ago. We did our best to raise up our kids the right way but we were in slavery and there was always hunger. We had no good home though we tried. It's harder than I thought living here. We don't want to be a problem. We're so grateful. Don't believe we aren't," he said with gathering emotion. A murmur rumbled through the room as mechs and femmes, some of them fearful nodded and agreed.

"Your honor, may I speak a moment please?" Optimus said from the side of the room.

Everyone turned to look at him with many making the bowed head sign of respect to him. No-A nodded too. "It would be very appropriate for you to do that, sir."

Optimus stood, then looked at the mech who as very nervous. He stared at Prime, then bowed. "Please … you don't have to be afraid," Optimus said gently.

The mech stood up again, at the edge of tears as he looked at the god figure who had come and saved them. "I am sorry for my son. I wanted him to live here and be responsible. He's a good boy," his father said as his voice cracked with emotion.

His son, Ames turned to look at his family from his place on the line in front of No-A. "I'm sorry, Atar. I was wrong."

"It isn't your **fault**, son," his father said in his misery. "We had **such a hard time**, I should have **known** it would have harmed you."

"We have those whose job it is to help families in distress. It would appear, youngling, that you forgot that you are part of a whole and that your actions affect that in ways you might not understand. Your atar and nana are afraid that the route you are taking will be harmful for your future well being. I want you to know that we don't obliterate mistakes here. We work to resolve and learn from them. You made a mistake but the choice of your future is in your hands. Understand however, the path you choose won't be trod by you alone. Your family will also pay any price you have to pay in fear and suffering for what you choose as well."

Ames looked at Prime, then nodded. "I'm sorry."

"We know," Prime said. He looked at No-A. "We are going to expand processor health outreach to families, especially those from Cybertron. I would suggest but not require that any younglings who appear here, who could be considered appropriate candidates for counseling, that you factor that into your thinking. Thank you, No-A." He sat and it was quiet a moment.

No-A nodded to Prime. "I was thinking that myself, sir." He looked at Ames. "Ames, do you have a plea?"

Ames stared at his strained genitors, then looked at No-A. "I plead guilty, sir."

No-A nodded. "Your plea is accepted. Because you plead guilty and bear contrition that is genuine … because you have an excellent family to help you mend your ways, I sentence you to ten orns of house arrest. You may leave only to work or go to school. What do you do with your orns, infant?"

"I work. I am waiting for my apprenticeship application to food services to kick in. I want to be a chef," he said with a moment of genuine enthusiasm.

"You can achieve that here but this … it doesn't enhance that practice. If you can't be trusted to act responsibly you could sink that aspiration. You will attend counseling at the Processor Center Hospital Out Patient Program for Families until they ascertain that you have recovered enough to live without assistance. Break any rules and you will spend ten orns in jail. Understand?" No-A asked gently.

Ames looked ready to cry. He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then go and sin no more," No-A said.

The bailiff took Ames arm, then walked him to the corridor to wait for his family to follow. He directed them upstairs to the Probation Office, then came back in. Ames and his family went upstairs together, the door of the elevator closing on them as they did. Then it was time to judge the rest of this, group 1. Inside the lock up nearby, Ratchet, Alor and Prowl waited for their turn.

-0-TBC 9-10-15 **edited 9-15-15**

NOTES:

Leoness, Alor would love the hugs. He's a fun guy. Musician, bond and all around fun mech, that's Our Alor. :D:D:D

Nolonger-sparked: hugs back to you too, my dear :D


	582. Chapter 582

The Diego Diaries: Here We Go Again 2 (dd4 582)

-0-The Courtroom, Part 2, Courtroom #14, Magistrate's Court in the Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were 'disposed of', most of them going into house arrest and the highly agitated arms of their families. Counseling was meted out and for the most part, the kids walked out to go to their new bestie, their probation officer with a genuine modicum of shame. Two didn't and they were flagged by Ironhide for watching. Springer had done the same thing from his perch in the back of the room.

No-A looked up from his datapads, then nodded to the bailiff. Group 2 was coming out next. The big mech leaned into the slightly ajar door that led to the jail holding cells, then stepped aside as a line of youngsters appeared followed by civilians, a couple of soldiers of some kind, a few mini-cons who were bantering with someone behind them, then the 'someones' behind the mini-cons, Alor, Prowl and lastly, Ratchet. They entered, moved along the line in front of the two judges and turned toward them.

Prowl was rigid with parade rest, his optics burning holes in the back wall. Ratchet and Alor stood easily, then Alor glanced over to spot Raptor and the others. He grinned and wiggled his fingers in hello before turning back to the judges. Raptor snorted, then glanced at Blackjack who was grinning with amusement and pride. Ironhide on the other servo was staring at Ratchet with wariness.

"So," No-A said with a stern optic. "Brawling at the club. Tut-tut. Some of you have begun to have a reputation for this."

Ratchet glanced at Prowl who looked like he would come apart at the seams. The big winger didn't dare look anywhere but the back wall. "Your honor, might I have a word?" he asked No-A and a firmly grinning Semi.

"I have to take pleas first, Ratchet," No-A said just to be perverse. He was enjoying Prowl's angst and Alor's humorous nonchalance. "What do you plea?" He was glancing at the five kids who were in the group as well, Plano and Sedra being two of them.

"Uh, I was trying to stop the fight, your honor," Plano said lamely.

"Do you plea not guilty?" Semi asked with a grin. He missed Magistrate's Court. It was hilarious.

"What would that mean, sir?" he asked uncertainly.

"Guilty means you accept that you were wrong and you would be sentenced now. Not guilty would allow you to contest the charges and perhaps be declared not guilty by a petit jury or a judge, your choice," No-A said.

Plano turned to look at the crowd and spotted his pensive family. His atar nodded to his son, so Plano turned to No-A again. "Not guilty."

No-A nodded, then looked at the next kid. "And you?"

"I was like Plano. So not guilty, your honor," he said.

Sedra and the two others were asked. "Not guilty," they all said. Then Sedra glanced back to see his brother rising to his peds. "If it pleases the court, may I register as attorney of record for these three young mechs, your honor?"

No-A noted him, then nodded. "Are you qualified to plead for them?"

"I am," he said.

"Then file for these cases as attorney of record with the clerk of court," No-A said with a nod.

He nodded back, then sat. No-A looked at the others. "Pleas please."

The mini-cons looked at each other, then the judge. "We're not guilty. We were run over by the mob. We got swept up like the others."

Pleas were taken down, then they continued. The soldiers pled not guilty too. No-A glanced at Prowl, then grinned. "Commander?"

Prowl stood a moment stock still, then nodded slightly. "Not guilty."

No-A noted that, then looked at the last two. "Commander Alor and Commander Ratchet?"

:What do you think, Ali?: Ratchet asked.

:I'm going over the cliff with Prowler: "Not guilty."

Ratchet looked at No-A. "Not guilty, No-A."

No-A glanced at Semi with a grin. "We have a lot of innocents here today, Semi. I hereby accept your pleas and wish to tell you the following conditions of your release from jail. You must wear a tracking device, you must appear in court at your assigned trial dates and you may or not represent yourself. If you do, be a legal professor or you will probably shoot yourself in the face. If you do not appear for trial you will be arrested, jailed and given more offenses against you. If you break the law during your release pending trial, your release is revoked and you will be jailed. There are wonderfully talented and dedicated attorneys, negotiators and legal beagles at the Colonial Public Defenders Office. Avail yourself of their selfless and highly able expertise. Any questions?"

No one said a word.

"You are released into your own recognizance. Stay out of jail," No-A said as the group relaxed into relief. Turning, the inevitable happened. Anxious fearful upset genitors took their infants by the arm and metaphorical ear to leave for the med station where their trackers would be fitted. Mini-con adas and bonds took their mechs by the metaphorical ball(bearing)s as they moved en masse in the same direction. Prowl, Ratchet and Alor turned to walk to the door as the others rose to follow. More outraged, scared or just fully aggravated families stepped inside to wait to hear about their own miscreants.

Prowl led the way toward the line at the med station. He was mortified and ready to crawl into a hole. Prime caught his arm. "Ratchet can do this at the hospital. Let's roll."

They turned and after texting their intentions to medical who nodded and waved as they turned away, they walked out to head for Ratchet's office and a swift addition of trackers by the medic.

-0-Moments later in Ratchet's huge office

Cans of candy made the rounds as they sat a moment. Ratchet had done the deal and saved them time. Prowl sat with a deep sense of mortification. Prime grinned. "Not guilty?"

"All three of us aren't guilty," Prowl said. "We saw the fight and tried to break it up before it got out of hand. We were overrun by the police."

"I like that defense," Alor said. He grinned at Blackjack. "Will you still visit me in the big house?"

Blackjack grinned. "Yep."

"That's my mech," Alor said with a chuckle. "Did I hear that we have a staff meeting today?"

"We do. We need to be there so let's roll," Prime said rising to stand. He turned candy in servo and headed for the door. The others followed behind with great amusement.

-0-At the Conference room in Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, mobs of the city cognoscenti, meeting for the first time in what seemed to be ages. When the Prime walked to the front of the room and everyone sat, he turned to a console. Pressing a button, the agenda appeared on screen. "Not all of this will be reviewed today. Send me your findings, conclusions, needs and the like if we miss hearing your report. We will get to it that way. When this is finished, we go to Cybertron and see how things are going." He glanced at Prowl. "What is the overnight word on Cybertron?"

"Do you always get intel in jail or is that a new feature?" Arcee asked with a grin.

Prowl turned curdled optics onto Arcee. "The overnight intel indicates that **if** I may be allowed to recite without interruption," he sniffed before glancing at Optimus who quashed a big grin, "the hunger problem is being alleviated a great deal. We have established transport routes throughout the planet that are reaching the more rural and outlying places. There is a great deal that has to be done because we have only housed just under 5.5 million individuals in tent camps. There are housing areas that aren't very bad but the infrastructure which is shot is being evaluated for rebuild on an expedited schedule. Some of the less supervised and more remote areas have built housing that is adequate either because of less war damage or the locals worked on it themselves. We need more metro-formers to increase the production of the big three ... shelters, food and medical supplies."

Prime nodded. "I will conference call with Metroplex and Fortress Maximus who are running that part of the operation when I get to Mars. How many are here now and include Gliese? Do we need to expand Gliese yet? I would like the burden of relief to be off world rather than here."

"We have 92 metro-formers on site involved with relief on Gliese and Cybertron. Those here that act as housing and sites for public services are not included. All 92 are deployed. The last four left here from the Major Format Refit Station south of Terra four orns ago," Prowl said.

"We may have to double or triple that number just to dent the need. Given that we are looking at one half to a billion individuals on world and who knows how many in the Empire ... the need is overwhelming," Prime said.

They sat a moment thinking about the ocean of pain out in the universe waiting for their help, then continued. They discussed the progress of overtaking ships and groups that landed on airfields from space, those who were Decepticons. The word had gotten out and they were coming in even when not scheduled. They wanted to see if the stories were true, if the food and medical said to be available actually was. There wasn't a shot fired yet but there were tough tense conversations made when they landed. Jerze and her crew was becoming very expert at the operation and had that as their primary duty now.

"What about construction on-world at the camps? Are there civilians working on the rebuild? I was told that there were long lists of those who wanted to work at most of the sites," Optimus asked.

Jetta nodded. "I will let Scar talk about that. He is head of the operation on the ground along with Payload, Bulkhead and Copperton." He glanced over his shoulder, then nodded. "Gentlemen?"

Scar nodded. "We've set up work shifts at the smelters and steel mills all over the planet. There are lines around the block of those who want to have a hand in things now that they're building homes for themselves. We have experienced civilian crews led by our own Martian bosses going into the rubble to tear it down, salvaging everything for reuse. The more we pick up off the ground, the less we have to make from scratch. The Office of Metallurgy has been working on formulas that are being aided by the retrieval of the departmental mainframe from the University of Iacon. They're using some of the high grade energon from here and Gliese to add to the scrap. It makes the steel even stronger when its rolled out for use.

"Kaon's in good shape with a lot of construction going on because that was 'Con HQ and got a lot of attention when the fighting was over. We're using the footprint of the original building sites to begin building housing towers. The slums will get the same build up as the high caste districts and there will be not only the same business districts but more included because we're redesigning things to be more useful. A lot of the sites and plans in place now were ancient and a lot was added or built around them over the vorns. The planning wasn't so good so now we can fix that and make things more efficient. Its busy everywhere that we have a steel mill and the deliveries of electrical, plumbing and the like are regular and sufficient. Our game is being worked out to ensure that we do this right, well and fast," he concluded as the others nodded.

"We have some serious talent on-world, Optimus," Bulkhead said. "Copperton here is master of the blueprints and designs. He's also signing off on the electrical. Things are going fast because they see light at the end of the tunnel. They keep asking us if this kind of housing will be for them too. They can hardly believe it."

Optimus nodded. "That's good news. What about communications?"

"We have set satellites for Teletraan Nexus 1, the master computer for the planet in proper orbits and they are all linked in. We're going to do a test run and shakedown in a couple of orns when everything is synched and in place. We're working on the computers there to bring them up-to-date and link them with all the apparatus that we need to talk to each other, see things in space and do the jobs we need done. It's going to be linked to the hyper relay that we have been using by modified bullet messaging. We won't need a bridge soon to communicate in real time together," Wheeljack said.

They talked, planned, discussed and troubleshot the problems before them including the idea of using more civilian talent for recovery and search-and-rescue, then it came to Barron. He glanced at his datapad, then Prime. "We have a competency hearing for Sio who is a court remanded long term in-house patient at the Processor Hospital coming up to go over his progress and reassess if he's capable of standing trial for his crimes at last. He has a lawyer from a high caste firm once upon a time and he has laid down a petition for the courts that could free him outright," Barron said.

"In what universe is that possible?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"This one apparently. He has sent to my office an official filing challenging the right of law here and demanding immediate release," Barron said. "He has challenged the certification of the courts, the lawyers who work here and the right to hold him based on that premise. He is asserting that certification on Cybertron is not applicable here on Mars and that those who are accused here are therefore without legal certified representation. He wants released because the legal system has no authority to practice here. This isn't Cybertron, therefore Cybertronian tests and licenses in this view don't apply here."

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet shook his helm. "Clever little slagger."

Barron nodded. "He is. He has a point as well. In the United States for instance, you have to be certified to practice law in the fifty states by passing the bar exam in each one or you can be waived to practice if you have a lot of experience or you are working on cases on specific areas. I am not sure how to proceed here, Lord Optimus."

"I think you should research it, then devise the proper course of action to correct this if it is an oversight. I am not agreeable to release Sio. I believe he was and probably still is a danger to the colony unless the data supports another conclusion. He also has to pay a debt for his actions. I think this is a priority, Barron. I don't want the legality of our practice or confidence of the people in the rule of law to be in question or undermined. I would like a plan for rectifying this if you believe it is required as soon as possible," Optimus said.

Barron nodded. "Consider it done. Until then, we will postpone his hearing."

"I won't be able to hold it yet anyway with the list of things requiring me back on Cybertron. I do however want this to be as timely as we can make it," Optimus replied.

Barron nodded, then Prowl glanced at the agenda. "We have completed the pressing business," he said.

"Good. Now entertain all of us for the good of the order," Arcee said with a smirk. "I want to hear about your long dark night of the spark in prison."

Prowl glared at her, then sat back folding his arms over his chest. "I was framed."

Even Ultra Magnus grinned at that remark.

-0-TBC 9-10-15 **edited 9-10-15**

NOTES:

Tip of the hat to Mohawkchere for the heads up on lawyer certification. I love details. :D:D:D

ESL: (ree-cog-nih-zants) recognizance: to be let go to take care of yourself

miscreant: (miss-kree-ant) troublemaker

cognoscenti: (co·gno·scen·ti - coh-no-cen-tee) persons who have superior knowledge and understanding of a particular field, especially in the fine arts, literature, and world of fashion.


	583. Chapter 583

The Diego Diaries: Out There Again 1 (dd4 583)

-0-On the streets of Kaon, Cybertron

They walked out together to cross the plaza. It was vast and surrounded by buildings undergoing remodel for other functions. Governmental agencies that dealt with refugees, collated data for use by those planning reclamation, transport of provisions, placement of medical stations and flights, camp administration and one million other details were being located in the buildings around the square. This would be ground zero for the Primal government and relief program on Cybertron.

Runabouts lined the square in rows, some leaving, others arriving while still more waited to be used. Mechs and femmes were hurrying here and there, rushing from one huge building to another across the plaza. It was familiar and confidence making that they would be able to do what they had to do in time for everyone. The streets that were wide and radiated out from the square were being cleared, with many of them already in repair under Soundwave's command. He walked with Prime, Raptor, Ironhide and Blackjack without comment. Shackle walked with Prime holding a datapad to explain what they were doing as they viewed things. Down the road in a straight line heading into the former wasteland, they would walk to reach the camp and huge metro-formers that were there.

"We are going to employ civilians with skills and local knowledge to go into areas to find those who are stuck or need rescue. We can set up satellite camps if we find big groups and begin to network so that we have stations to take those who are found to safety," Shackle was saying as they stepped over a fallen lamp post, long left where it fell during the fighting. Here and there, welding was going on as rubble was cut and loaded on both sentient and non-sentient trucks for transport to the smelters. Civilians were among those doing the work, their auras reflecting a sense of purpose that had been missing for a long, long time.

"This will help us greatly. Perhaps we can locate those with the expertise to look at the toxic sites and begin to work out how to alleviate that," Optimus said as they walked around a heaping pile of steel waiting for transport. Ahead of them, they could see mound after mound disappearing into the distance, piles of reclaimed materials heading for recycle.

"We have located those places and honestly, there are fewer than I though there were. Lebus and I have been working on those sites, getting them locked down and cleaned up when we finally got real power for some time. We knew they would poison our people so we made sure they were listed and if possible, cleaned up," Shackle said.

"Good thing," Blackjack said. "Nothing worse than living in poison. Our people have suffered enough."

Everyone nodded as they continued onward. The closer they got to the camps, the more activity was seen. Buildings that had been leveled still left their footprint so they were being exploited. Debris was being cleared away over a large area of several city blocks. When that was completed, they would begin to build housing towers. They were going to be much taller than those on Mars and linked together. These towers would be up to 800 floors tall, a common height for a planet with interlocked buildings and upper story roads and walkways. They would be the start of the upper tier of development that would include housing and business facilities.

They paused to watch the work, then continued onward. By the time they got within sight of the metro-formers word had gotten out that Optimus Prime was here. Civilians gathered around him, patting and touching him, thanking him, telling their stories and hopes, asking if this was going to last. They were almost painfully grateful and endearingly supportive of the effort to save them. He gave them time, held infants, hugged whoever reached for him and did for them what he was supposed to do, be their rock and comfort.

By the time they reached the gates of Camp Mercy, the activity inside was different. Though the lines of medical cases were still there, they were single file now and didn't extend into infinity they way they did shortly before. Most of the activity inside was built around assisting the support supply for food, medicine and other necessaries. This camp did not make tents for housing. That had been given to the big camp at Polyhex. They walked across the busy courtyard and into the command center there. Walking to the command table, they sat down and began to examine the situation on-world as the data continued to update and pour in.

As they did, the gangs on Cybertron and those on Mars would be doing their best to gain the upper hand in their new and difficult paradigm.

-0-Magistrate's Court, Courtroom #14, Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in, a line of twelve young mechs, six bearing one kind of gang color, six bearing another. They stood silently facing the judges, their sullenness and glances here and there testimony to what they thought of the proceedings. No-A glanced up. "I will take your pleas now."

They stared at him, then each other. "What if we don't make one?"

"Then one will be made for you," Semi said as No-A nodded. "What will it be?"

"We don't care," the youngster, a Southie said.

It was silent a moment, then No-A nodded. "If you don't cooperate in this proceeding and others ahead of you, the only one who is harmed is you."

No one spoke. The twelve stood silently staring at the two without comment. They were sullen, angry and unwilling. No-A nodded. "Very well. I enter a plea for you. Not guilty. I remand you to the jail until your trial date. The court will appoint representation for you and I would suggest you take it. You gain nothing by being foolish."

"We don't get to leave?" a Coppo asked with surprise.

No-A stared at him a moment. "No. I have discretion on releases and your attitudes here along with the magnitude of your indifference to the situation you were in leads me to believe it would be a bad idea to let you go right now. You pursued a ridiculous vendetta with each other in public, in a lounge filled with civilians and others while a group of high profile Decepticon prisoners on day leave were sitting nearby. It was a formula for disaster on the grand scale. Your attitudes now and unwillingness to take these proceedings seriously lend me to believe releasing you would be a recipe for disaster. You are remanded to the jail until your trial. Bailiff, you may take them away."

A Coppo glanced around and saw his family. His genitors were rising from their seats so he turned to the judge. "My family is here."

"That's nice. Bailiff, take them out," Semi said nodding to the big mech who had called for back up.

"We're **not** staying in jail," the Coppo kid said. "You are out of your processor if you **think** you can keep us in jail. Do you know who we are?"

"Yes," No-A said as he rose too, a mountain of a bot with a calm demeanor and nerves of steel. "You're the younglings heading for jail. Go now and we won't add more charges. Resist and you'll be looking at serious jail time if you're convicted."

The youngster looked at No-A, then behind him at his uncertain genitors. "Are you going to **allow this**?"

His genitors stared at him, then the judges. "Your honor, I would like to take up the responsibility for my son's detention. Until this is taken care of, I will pledge to manage him," a big mech with an amazing protoform replied.

"That would have been possible if they had assisted themselves in this matter, but not now. They will be remanded to the jail until the trial. That is my decision," No-A said.

"No one **cares** what your decision is. **I'm not going to jail**," the kid said with a bulldog stubborn expression on his face.

:Call the squad in, Mar-D: No-A said to the bailiff. :Cart their afts out and anyone from the audience that interferes: No-A looked at the youngsters who were on edge and looked ready to fight. "You **will** be going to jail, do not pass go, do not collect $200.00. The officers coming," he said nodding to the mechs walking out of the door by the bailiff, "have discretion on what that will take. Go quietly and take your lumps. If you want to fight, you will lose."

The Coppos stared at No-A seething with rage while the Southies bore amusement on their faces. The Southies, mostly former low castes or mid were enjoying the spectacle of their mortal enemies not getting their way. Mechs walked to all of the kids, then paused. One of them, Hot Rod glowered at the group. "You can do this the right way or the hard way. Given that we're almost all Wreckers here, we sort of lean toward the latter."

The Southies turned calmly and headed for the door. The others stared at Hot Rod and the other two guards. The bailiff was holding the door for the Southies as they walked through it. The Coppo kid who was speaking for the others turned to them.** "COWARDS! WALK AWAY THEN!"** he said, then swung on Hot Rod.

The brawl was on.

-0-Moments later

They were in cuffs as the big mechs hauled them out of the courtroom none too gently. The spectators had held back though the genitors of the Coppo defendants had cried out in dismay. They had not pressed the issue as they watched their children being carted off. They watched, then turned to the judges. "When can we talk to them?" one of the genitors asked.

"I would talk to an attorney first. They made a lot of mistakes just now that don't add up to a good conclusion for them. I would have an attorney tell them the facts of life as they apply here and how their little gang routine is going to get them into serious jail time if they continue. No special treatment for anyone as well," No-A said with a cold voice. "That goes for everyone."

The genitors stared at them a moment, then turned to leave, all of them heading for an elevator and counsel. The courtroom settled and so did the judges. More prisoners were brought out and things continued. In the jail however, the 12 younglings yelled at each other through the bars until they were told to shut up or go to solitary. They sat reluctantly, grudgingly, staring daggers at each other until they could be transferred downstairs to jail.

-0-On the road

They sat in the wagons in their little seats, three to a row, four rows to a wagon. They were going to the Temple, then the Public Library Annex of Terra for their story time. They were dressed against the cold as they sat waving at people and watching everything around them. Orion was sandwiched between Olo and Mimi. The tiny femmes were as wondrous as usual, both very feminine in appearance as befitted their role for their genitors as **GODDESSES OF PERFECTION!**

Olo's genitors were huge mechs, both of them rugged and hardy. They worked the high steel, fitting it for the welders in the construction zones. They had been surprised by their little femme neither expecting nor planning a family while on the run. They both had mini-cons in their family trees and thus when Olo's spark was measured, it appeared that a mini-con would be had. They had chosen a perfectly white femme protoform, snowy and elegant. She was their center, the sun around which they both orbited. They kept her shiny, gave her what she wanted which was usually some tiny thing which she would share with Mimi, her best friend and take her to places she needed to go to be well rounded and educated.

Both of them were low caste but nothing about their daughter was. Olo who was named after her Atar's mini-con great granny, the only femme in his family tree and she would have all the breaks and advantages no one before her ever got. When Neo said she could dance well, they had gotten her private lessons. That they were mostly movement and play at her age, Olo found them the bomb. Mimi was going there too now because Olo was her bestie. Mimi was also a mini-con. Her genitors were mini-cons who adored her. They were both young, studying hard to improve their status and conscientious as could be about their daughter. Olo and Mimi's genitors were friends because of the infant's friendship.

Orion was their buddy. He wore a tattoo on his arm for Mimi painted when he was tiny by Sunstreaker which had her tiny picture in it. He was gentle with them because he was an optimal sparkling and had learned the hard way that not being careful got you bupkis. They chatted as they rode down the street heading for the library annex nearby their school in Terra. They would listen to stories, look around and choose their two children's books, then motor onward for their lessons at the Temple about how much Primus loved sparklings. It would be a great outing for a wagon load of infants wearing jaunty hats and happy smiles. The only thing better would be if their genitors were there to watch them.

TBC 9-10-15 **edited 10-1-15**

NOTES: I am tired tonight. I will edit this tomorrow. I wanted it up tonight. :D Happy Weekend, everyone. :D


	584. Chapter 584

The Diego Diaries: Out There Again 2 (dd4 584)

-0-At a crossroad in the wastelands

They came together, then walked into the desolation heaped in great piles on a flat area south of the camps where scrap and other things were brought to be separated and recycled. There were mounds as far as the optics could see, piles of electrical wiring, chips for electronics, broken shattered glass and all manner of metals. They were sorted and carted to the ever growing piles of things which were carefully inventoried for the smelters nearby.

A mammoth refugee camp filled with nearly a million civilians was also nearby, neat rows of tents disappearing out of sight. It was teaming with civilians who were living there, many taking care of infants, the sick and elderly as well as helping to run the camp's amenities. Regular as clockwork, groups of mechs and femmes gathered at the various way stations to wait for truck transport to the work sites that were in several different places in this vicinity.

They were voluntarily working on the towers that would house residents, about a dozen city blocks cleared so they could apply their genius in creating homes for the war weary around them. It was their job of work and they were happy and proud to do it. Other large crews left to go work on utilities, water, lights, underground conduits for just about everything that made life worth living and the hospitals that once served mostly mid-to-high castes.

They were cheerful, well-nourished and for most part healthier than they could remember. Many had received the first treatment for their ills since The Fall of Cybertron. They had even gotten themselves detailed, many of them. Bluestreak had mentioned it to Magnus so he delegated it to the Crafts Guild to recruit and set up detailing shops in all the camps. There was a **HUGE** demand for Autobrands, images of Optimus Prime and Emblems of the Primes by vast numbers of grateful individuals. When Blue was off duty and the kids in school, he often would come to do etching and tattoos learned at the Teaching Annex for those getting their armor back in order.

There were specialists groups that went to specialized disasters to work on making things right. Millions of miles of underground water, electrical and waste conduits and pipes had to be dug up and replaced. Sites had to be rewired underground, their fixtures replaced and/or upgraded and all of it before a single piece of steel could be erected for homes.

Toxic waste sites, some that were known about and ignored as far back as The Clampdown were being addressed by experts culled from the Refugee Department lists. They were taking care of a major spill that resulted from the cracking of the crust layer of Cybertron during a very bitter and prolonged artillery barrage.

Even though Cybertron was a metallic planet and most of the cities were basically housing sitting on a thick metal plate covering as many levels below as above, there was a lot of soil terrain as well, especially the closer you got to the core. All of the bottoms of the various seas were of that configuration, a holdover from the long slow process by their greatest god of terra-forming the planet into a metallic composition to support the body of Primus. The Manganese Mountains and all other highlands of that nature were soil and rock as well. It would have fascinated the human soldiers to know that given they believed and experienced only those parts of Cybertron on their short visit that were fully metallic.

The camp was coming awake as a weak light from a nearby star cluster signaled break of dawn. All over the world camps were either coming awake or going into recharge. Inside their protected confines, security patrolled, doctors made house calls, infants either went to bed or to school and those who worked in the camps either went home after the night shift arrived or came to work. The routine was being set and all was good.

If you were located and settled.

Out in the wilderness of a planet in crisis, there were millions upon millions living in wretchedness, lining up at drop points for energon and news before trudging back to their hovels. They were told to have courage. Prime was working to find them all. It was enough for most but for some, too little, too late. Graves were seen by those trucking along the dreary highways heading for this checkpoint and that drop off spot.

Sometimes they piled those they could find on board, sometimes not because the dazed and terrified civilians ran away to hide. It was a terrible thing, this reclamation but no one involved was ready to give up one single spark without a fight.

-0-At a cross roads

They left heading back to their locales determined to have a voice in the new paradigm. They were gangsters who ran the planet-wide black market. Since the influx of provisions, medical supplies and shelters, their profit margin had taken a dive. They were on the way out if they didn't make their demands known and reach agreements about the wealth flooding in. They had talked together, then left with their plans. It would be a few orns before anyone else would know what they were.

-0-Walking down a road in Camp 5 in Polyhex Refugee Center, Polyhex, Cybertron

He was heading for a mess tent to eat breakfast. He had a job now that allowed him to be busy and to go around the area as a messenger for the local authorities. He had no direct supervision but he worked hard to be what they expected and wanted. No one in his line of 'work' dared draw attention to themselves. It would mean discovery.

He walked to the command center and took his share of the messages, most of which would be delivered to the camp center on the Hydrax Plateau. He grinned as he nodded to this and that bot. When he was clear of the camp, he changed into a small vehicle, his mini-con frame fitting it out properly and drove off in the traffic that was rather heavy nowadays between Kaon and that place to the north. By the time he returned to Kaon that evening, he would notch two more kills to his belt.

The hunting was even better now that the Autobots had consolidated teaming thousands of possible targets into the camps. Life didn't get better than this. What he didn't know was that both he and his rival in serial killing were on the radar of Prowl of Praxus. At no time in their predations did they do so without relentless pursuit. It would only be a matter of time.

-0-Jail, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They paced, some of them as they passed the time. They would meet with their attorneys and Sedra with his brother in a couple of joors. Right now, the court was still in session and a couple of those chosen to represent the kids were still busy with other cases. The two gangs had been separated from each other to make the time pass more amicably.

"This place is going to be harder to do our thing," a kid said as he paused by the bars. "They have cameras everywhere, cops. All of it is going to be hard."

"We'll find a way. There's always beating Coppos to dust," another said with a grin.

"Something tells me that's going to be harder too," the first said.

On the other side of the wall separating the cell blocks, the Coppos were coming to the same conclusion.

-0-On the ground on Cybertron

They planted their bombs in an abandoned ammunition dump. It was filled with unstable and dangerous munitions some of which were leaking or cracked. They lay in piles having slid from their racks, rolling without exploding into a jumble on the damp floor.

They walked out and moved on to the other five places they chose to make their point. They were old munitions stores, still intact electrical nexus stations and the odd big building. Those were wired up like Christmas trees, their charges set to go off one after the other.

They left the area to continue planting devices until they were all securely in place. Only then did they meet up again to send their message and send it they would.

-0-Several joors later in Kaon HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

Smokescreen rose from communications to walk to Prowl with a datapad. Paragon who was in conference with him over the discovery of two new bodies near the camp on the Hydrax Plateau paused as Prowl took the datapad, read it, then nodded to him. "Come with me," he said as he rose to walk to the doorway that led to the office of Prime.

They entered and continued down the corridor to the huge magnificent office with a view of the city beyond that had been originally for the Primes, then Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave and now Optimus Prime. Prime looked up as the two walked in grim faced. He sat back, then took the datapad.

"We have a situation," Prowl said grimly.

-0-TBC 9-12-15 **edited 10-16-15**

NOTES:

I have given a lot of thought to the small things that sort of pop up (or not) that need some kind of explanation. Olo's dads had a mini-con in their past and it showed up in her spark. I am going to detail this more in future sparkings, what Ratchet sees on his meters. Her spark measured mini-con from her great granny and thus, she had to be mini-con with a mini-con protoform. Mimi's genitors are both mini-con so that was inevitable for her.

I have made Seeker-grounder pairings and their infants are hard to spark because of the code difference. They can do it but it for this story usually yields one kid at a time. It is up to the genitors to decide on the protoform, whether it is Seeker style or not. It depends on how the kid forms whether it needs incubation or not. Paragon and Arrow had two and they were incubated but then they were the first Seeker-Grounder twins born. I will make more of that later on.

Someone once mentioned that if the Seekers are mostly trines, most of mine seem to mention only one partner with them. **EEK!** I will go back, identify them and work out more clearly that they are trines upcoming in the story. Good catch. :D Nitro isn't in a trine because he bonded with a grounder. Ope has mostly grounder characteristics. It is a choice and part of the choice is unconscious influences making the decision many times for grounders for their kids. They were the lowest rung on the ladder, Seekers and like Arrow said, he wants his kids to fit in. That is part of being down so long everything looks like up. That is why Starscream's unwillingness to be considered low is so important to his people. He fought against this sort of thing always and paid a price for it. This thinking is part of the future story. Sorry, reader darling, that I didn't get back to you on this. I don't think I did. **BAD ME! **I am editing this monster and will pick up stuff as I go including a couple of pieces that are missing or flipped somewhere in this thing. Hugs to all readers. You are my heroes. :D

**LEONESS**: I have decided that there are differences in physiology in some of the different groups. Seekers are different from grounders and there are differences in the Decepticons that I will explain as I go. They are minor and have more to do with their lack of doctors which appears to be pretty much canon than cyber genetics. The sparks are for their core basis code for the sake of this story, like most everything else, and they are slightly different than others. I will explain more on this later in the story. Ratchet and Ironhide can't have a Seeker unless there is one in the family tree. Olo was a mini-con because there is one in her family tree. Mimi could only be a mini-con because those are all she has for family.

Because of the meddling by Jhiaxus for this story, the spark of mech and femme differ and helps with the disparity in body type and shape. Since Arcee and company are ground zero for this, the span of time didn't make them look different from the mechs. Also, it is a feeling rather than a visual thing for the mechs that there are 'females' around according to IDW. I base their appearance on the G1 third and fourth year of the original series where they were as big as the mechs. The little ones came later. When Megatron held Arcee she looked like a Barbie doll in his servo. I have to say, Hasbro is amazing that they would allow a story line like that. It is among all the great and amazing stuff of TF's one of the most interesting things I have read so far.

Regarding TF: Robots in Disguise … :D I have finally gotten the channel directly. Impressions … I love the show because it's hilarious and filled with great characters. You gotta love the search for a war cry. LOL! He mentions the Rescue bots when he tries some of them. :D

**GRIMLOCK! BWAHAHAHAHA!** His little arms flapping kill me. A tiny nod to anime there.

Sideswipe fits his new look though I am a purist. Still, he's adorable. Longarm grew on me as most of the odd ball females do (Miko). Once you figure them out, they become fine to me.

**BEE!** Matt's voice is honey to me. His huge smiles and utterly delighted expressions are wonderful. He's amazingly good and I love him. What a great kid he is. (I feel like a granny around him) :D Fixit is adorable. I want to hug him.

Drift is sort of an extension of Beyverse and I really have grown to love him. **HIS MINI-CONS! AAAAAAHHHH! I** **WANT THEM!** They're so tiny and adorable, the little derps. SOOOOoooOOOooo adorable. Drift is like a father with them. So cute. :D

The humans are great. Denny is a nice light touch. I also love the 'Cons, most of them. Optimus Prime. SIGH! I love me some Optimus Prime. He looks so young and cute.

Enough said. :D I am not clear that the entire year has been shown everywhere. I just love that show. It's all good for me. Windblade being a fanon character took a moment to assimilate but I really like her. She's a stand up femme. Hugs all ya out there.


	585. Chapter 585

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 585)

-0-Near the bomb site in the Wastelands

They had the area locked down as specialists gathered to go in and look for bombs. Several had gone off and it had brought down the electrical grid, what was left of it for a fifty mile radius. They had sent word and a generator to replace the destroyed station was on its way from Mars.

The femme team and Jazz were there along with Jetta who was a demolition expert in special ops and had been so along with Elita and her team the entire time they were on Cybertron. A nervous Mack stood with him. Mack himself had never been in war and had been lifted off Cybertron along with the rest of the family in a desperate bid by Jetta to save them. He had stayed with his bond and applied his technical knowledge and sheer guts to their mission.

Optimus was in discussion with Elita, Jetta and Wheeljack while Prowl, Ironhide, Raptor and Blackjack waited quietly. All of them were going into the area after the experts cleared it to try and figure out what group they should hunt down for this provocation.

"This is the work of gangs," Prowl said as he analyzed what they had. "I believe it's the first overt volley against the new paradigm."

"You're probably right, Prowl. I doubt that the locals would participate. They have everything to lose if we fail," Blackjack said as the others nodded.

Elita, Jetta and the others turned, then began to enter the debris and rubble before them. They spread out and melted into the darkness. Ironhide watched them, then cast a gimlet optic at Prime who was still talking to Wheeljack nearby. "Some get the good jobs. Some of us could do them really well too but we don't get to anymore."

"Is someone whining?" Raptor asked glancing at his son.

Blackjack snorted, then grinned broadly as he looked at Ironhide who was fuming beside him. "Yep."

"Ironhide," Raptor said drawing his grandson's attention. "You can't have all the toys."

Ironhide grinned in spite of himself.

-0-In a conference-visiting room at the Autobot City Processor Hospital and Out Patient Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat feeling very smug, the idea of putting one over on the colony and the Prime a great internal delight. He no longer met with Rung, so firm was he in his belief that he was going to be let out by the courts. Or some other entity perhaps if not them. He had discovered a flaw in their system. If an attorney practiced law, they had to be certified. Attorneys had to pass exams to be certified and that hadn't happened here. No one in his opinion was therefore lawfully allowed to practice law in this colony and the courts weren't either.

The door opened and his legal counsel, a high caste mech named Starburst entered. He sat and they waited for the door to close. Even though he knew that they had a one-way mirror and security cameras on them, Sio felt reasonably secure that no one listened in. If they did, he would have been in ad-seg for a few of his dicier comments. Starburst sat as Sio leaned closer. "Well? When do I get out of here?"

Starburst who ran a private practice catering to former high castes who wanted their affairs handled by someone of their 'own' considered the news for his mercurial client. "The petition was served to Barron and he told me that he brought it before the Prime. The Prime is involved heavily with the rescue of Cybertron so he said that Barron should study the problem, devise a lawful solution and solve it."

Sio stared at him a moment. "But I'm out of here, right? They have no authority to hold me."

"They do, Sio," Starburst said. "You are here on a Primal hold which is lawful and free of challenge. His authority is derived from the Matrix, his position and is lawful. The hold on you is within the purview of the Primal Charter. Even if the rest didn't or doesn't apply according to your petition, the Primal hold is lawful and applicable to you. If the Prime feels you are a clear and present danger to others, he can remand you into custody and hold you irrespective of other factors."

Sio stared at him a moment as he struggled to understand how the reasonable objection he had found wasn't enough to release him. Then he rose up and began to throw things. He would be in ad-seg for a decaorn. Rung in his infinite patience would begin all over again with the tormented dangerous youngster.

-0-In the maze

They walked slowly, their specialized software and armaments seeking the detection of bombs, missiles, booby traps and other snares. The light was almost negligible so they moved with night vision. Water dripped from pipes, broken and otherwise, the darkness so black it seemed to move in shadows as they crept along. They had found nothing so far that might cause secondary explosions set to kill anyone investigating. They were either just making a small succinct gesture or they were amateurs at sabotage. Either way, this group was prepared.

They melted into the darkness as they sought trouble. While they did, bombs went off in three other places. Trouble was working overtime to find them it would appear.

-0-London, England, Earth

They sat before a fire sharing cigars and sherry. It was a placid scene as both of them settled from the delicious meal they had just consumed together. They were here for business and the boss was making a show to the minion of his power and reach. Silas was visiting the man responsible for his 'release' from super maximum prison in Colorado.

It was a prison with a super max system where he was locked alone in his cell for 23 hours a day and seldom if ever saw anyone. It was hell but he had put his time to good use. He was here to share that vision with his benefactor, Owen Harris, billionaire, ideologue and outright marauder for power, money and influence.

In short, Harris was Silas's kind of guy.

"That was a good meal. It's been a while since I had such a dinner. Thank you," Silas said as he puffed on his Columbian cigar. It was of the finest tobacco possible, rolled by hand and costing more per cigar than most people earned in a month of sweat equity. He could get used to this lifestyle he thought.

"My pleasure. I have reach as you noticed and I also have plans." He grinned. He knew that Silas would not react well in yoke so he had built backups into his backups.

Silas glanced at him as the door nearby opened. Big men entered along with a smaller one. They paused, then Owen rose. "I'll be right back."

Silas nodded, then rose to face the four newcomers. This was off and he was ready. It wouldn't matter in the end. He would be unconscious and on a table in a room in the basement where the smaller man would implant control devices into Silas that would allow Owen Harris to kill him at will. From this point forward, Silas and his contacts, army and tech would belong body and soul to Owen Harris.

-0-The site of explosion

There were bits of twisted metal everywhere and water dripped. The power was off or they would have been zapped by the twisted electrical power relay that had been set to supply the local area with lights, heat and power for the little tech that was needed here. Now it was all gone.

Elita watched as Jetta examined the mess, then relayed to Prime that Forensics could come and scoop up what was left. As he did he was told of the other sites. He turned to Elita. "Four more stops, El. Someone has been busy."

She nodded, then glanced at the others. They would head back and pass forensics as they made their way to the scene of the crime. It would be a long frustrating venture for all of them.

-0-RTR Tools, Polyhex Business Plaza, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered in the lounge area of the shop and settled to study. Classes for the morning were over and the one class in the afternoon, Adult Education Mathematics would start shortly. They were flying through their adult education classes designed to remediate those with limited education. Those without a solid education were put through this system to allow them to enter regular classes on an even keel and with confidence. The Hourly News played quietly on the monitor nearby.

"Today, the 'Mall at the Tri-Cities' is holding its grand opening. The massive facility has over 200 businesses operating in its spacious confines and will be celebrating this milestone as well in their decaorn long opening. This plaza was built near the Tri-Cities to serve the outlying population and help with the congestion in Autobot City.

"It is multi-functional with shopping, theaters, games, swimming, restaurants and other functions to entertain and serve everyone in your family. There are governmental annexes as well as the museum and library. All are welcome to come and experience the fun and ease of access this facility affords.

"In other news, the resort for human tourists is completely enclosed and was found to be environmentally sound. The interior is being constructed with attention to amenities by the micro-mini-con firm, Small Ventures. We talked to both their director, Palmer and one of the directors of the facility, Judy Witwicky."

The camera cut to the resort on a hillside north of the colony. It was spectacular and seemed to spring from the rising hillside itself. A small smiling mini-con who could be no more than five and a half feet tall stood outside with Jacx. "Palmer, this is pretty amazing," Jacx said. "Tell us about it."

"This facility is several hundred thousand square feet of floor space on each level and is designed to cater to over 2000 individuals at a time. The exterior was designed to blend into the surrounding terrain and to maximize the views. The entire colony including Aerie Hill is visible from this building.

"The exterior is faced with local stone to create an organic feel for the building. The winding road that the tour buses take to get here and go back will be hand laid cobblestone. There are as you can see low walls all the way up from the highway that leads to Aerie Hill and The City outlining the road and giving the place a finished planned appearance.

"In the inside, we're working to frame it in, then work on the design chosen for the interior. It's going to reflect the same ideas as the exterior making it a unified vision altogether."

"When will this facility be troubleshot and signed off by Sciences?" Jacx asked.

"We expect to have most of the interior done in two decaorns. It will take about a decaorn after that to do the run-throughs of basic emergency scenarios for that process to happen. After that, we will continue to finish the remaining work and begin the process of opening the facility for human visitors," the little mech said.

"This is beautiful," Jacx said. "You must be very proud."

"We are," he said as the pride he felt showed on his face. "Our clients are going to have our pictures hanging in the lobby, ours and that of the others who have worked here. Our company will be named on a plaque too, to allow the humans to know who had a hand in creating this place. It's something I look forward to seeing myself. Our firm is contracted to be the in-house maintenance and repair firm as well."

"Congratulations, Palmer," Jacx said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said smiling back.

(Cut to the Science Habitat)

"Judy Witwicky, tell us about the plans for and the reasons why you and your group petitioned Prime for the resort you are having built," Jacx asked.

Judy Witwicky nodded. "We wanted other humans to have a chance to come to Mars and be in a safe, controlled environment as they explored not only the planet but the colony. There's so much stupid stuff being said about the bots that we want everyone to have a chance to see for themselves what a crock all those lies are.

"We plan to have tours of the planet and the colony so that they can see what a great and civilized place this is. So many humans have the wrong idea about this place and the people who live here. Your culture is not only advanced but learned and we want that to be better known. We asked Prime to let us do this to help with the disconnect between some humans and the colony and its people."

"When do you expect to open?" Jacx asked.

"That is hopefully going to be by the end of September or the middle of October. We have our human staff coming in a week and will go through the shake down with them right away. The staff in New York, London, Buenos Aires and Beijing who will be the departure points for now for our clientele are already in place and ready to go. We are aiming to have clients be able to come from other airports or departure points as soon as possible but for now this is our plan. Until we know all possibilities we want it simple. There is no margin for error for any of us."

"Thank you, Judy Witwicky and good luck to all of you on your project," Jacx said.

"Thank you, Jacx. Hug that little son of yours for me," she said with a smile.

"I will. Back to the studio from The Resort at Autobot City," Jacx said with a big grin.

Gen-O nodded. "Thank you, Jacx. And now a pause for the Community Bulletin Board. We will be back with sports and weather in a moment." The scene cut to the slowly crawling bulletin board.

"I like Judy Witwicky," Tie Down said as he tempered a blade in a bucket of water. The hiss and sizzle followed by rising steam was a satisfying sound. "I think the resort is going to be a good thing."

"So do I," Ravel said as he slowly poured melted steel into a mold. He was making a set of screwdrivers which would cool to transparency. They would be someone's delight in about a week.

The afternoon passed pleasantly as the elders came and went from school, returning to the shop to snack and study. It was a delightful reality after the horrors of Cybertron.

-0-Cybertron

They stood before their fourth bomb site. There were two more to go and they were no farther ahead than before. The bombs were simple, designed to be heard and seen but nothing much beyond that. Someone was making a point but they were choosing safe targets. Nothing that could shoot back had been harmed yet. They had to make sure it stayed that way.

-0-TBC 9-12-15

NOTES:

ESL:

Crock: a shortened version of American slang that reads fully as 'crock of shit'. :D My sweet daddy drove trucks. :D


	586. Chapter 586

The Diego Diaries: Boom 1 (dd4 586)

-0-At Autobot HQ, Kaon HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

They gathered together after inspecting bombing sites all over the place. There were six all told so far and they were set to inflict damage on things, not individuals. Someone was sending Prime a message and the consensus opinion was that the gangs on-world were unhappy at their slide toward irrelevance. Given that no one would be denied access to food and medical anywhere on this world since the networks were extending nearly everywhere, they now had no advantage and nothing of value to offer. Even if they stole to their spark's content, the Autobots were supplying the citizenry with everything for free so it didn't matter.

There was no word from Tarn and the few overtures to him were met with silence. It was said among the underground criminal element that someone had gone to his base and found nothing there. There was literally nothing on the ground to indicate that mech's long run as a scavenger on the dying body of their people. It was erased from existence.

If Tarn now was no longer a threat, the criminal element, a top down structure of power and command was undergoing a struggle among those who wanted to rule and those who were going to win that right in the end. They were a dangerous group of mechs, some on-world and others coming from elsewhere in the Empire according to the grapevine. All that the Autobots had discovered was that Shockblast and Swindle had a partnership in the black market. Ransack and Heavy Barrel had been seen or so it was reported and the names of Lockdown, Gutcruncher, Stratotronic and Cryotek were being bandied about nervously among the smaller fry.

They were as bad as it got.

"Swindle was last seen in the camps at Kaon, sir," Prowl said with a frown as he studied his datapad. "He was with Tarn and that group so he knows there's a vacuum. He was not found among the dead, nor captured at Tarn's site. Shockblast has been spotted and reported by reputable sources."

"I only know him by name," Raptor said frowning slightly as he went through his internal slagger database seeking information.

Paragon nodded. "He's a mental case. His brother is Six Shot, not to be confused with Sixshot, the phase sixer. Six Shot is a swinish troublemaking weasel. He's a mechanic when he's not creating mayhem. He isn't the berserker that Shockblast is. He won't go out for a walk and shoot seven civilians on the way to the club. He's an agitator and sleaze. Shockblast on the other servo is real trouble because he's cold, incredibly powerful in design and fire power and tends to go in a straight and bloody line toward his goal."

"Any hard intel on Gutcruncher, Stratotronic and Cryotek yet?" Prime asked as he sat down to consider the news, none of which was good because these were stone killers. If they were behind this it would not take long for them to up the ante and kill civilians to make their point. It fragged him off visibly.

"Just rumors," Paragon said. "Ransack and Heavy Barrel have been seen on-world by reliable sources yet we have no new intel. They were here with Swindle a while back but haven't been seen since. That does not mean they aren't here or that they had a falling out with someone and are rusting in the mountains somewhere."

"We can hope," Blackjack said coldly.

Paragon nodded. "I would suggest that we hunt down a lynch pin in the group, Swindle. He's already been seen and he would be someone to interrogate about the situation on the fringes."

"We can do that. Our old networks are in pieces but we can still find the hidey-holes these fraggers squat in when they aren't shooting infants," Chromia said with a coldness that sent tingles down the neuro-nets of most of those in the room.

"Make that your purpose," Prime said glancing at Elita. "I want to know what's happening so we can strike them hard. I want it well known that anyone who dies because of their antics is a nail in their coffin." He glanced at Sky, the Seeker head of Forensics for the colony and now Cybertron. Gathered with him as well were those on-world who were science officers in the local constabulary, working to assist the team from Mars. "What do you know about the bombings thus far, Sky?"

Sky glanced at the others, then Prime. "We know that they could have blown the lid off the locales in question but didn't. They used low tech, heavy payload devices. They didn't hurt anyone but in my experience I find that this is an introduction and more could come that would be much worse. We found the same signature on all the devices, the same parts and composition of the payload. They know what they're doing."

Prime nodded. "Then we better show them that we do too."

-0-In the lower levels of Iacon

Swindle sat by a electronic register that was taking away the heat of machinery working way below him in the darker bowels of the planet. He was waiting for the word to place bombs in Iacon. They were going to drop them off, then wait for the reaction. He knew that the Prime would hunt him down for mincemeat for the impertinence but he didn't really care. He also knew that he was very fast and ruthless himself. He was helping Shockblast set up the potential future he was looking for himself, one where his type and his specialties didn't have to face overwhelming odds aimed at his extinction. Nothing in him, knowing Prime the way he did saw any kind of successful prospect in what they were doing if Prime was ruling the usual Autobot way. But hey … it was something to do until things shook out.

The sound of footfalls behind him caught his attention. Swindle stood up and backed into a shadow watching Lockdown make his way toward him. "Here," he said as Lockdown paused. Standing next to the electrical generator that powered a great deal of the upper structure, he had hidden his signature from the bounty hunter's sensors.

Lockdown walked to him and handed him a satchel containing a large bomb. "Let's go."

Swindle paused a moment. "What are you doing here, doing this for a gas bag like Shockblast?"

Lockdown paused, then turned to Swindle. "Unfinished business."

"It wouldn't be good old Deadlock would it?" Swindle asked with a grin. "I know he's here. He's Springer's bond now and you know what that means. Slag one Wrecker, you slag them all including Xantium who by the way is also here."

A cold hard expression crossed Lockdown's face as he turned to Swindle. "That's nothing you need to worry about."

"I'll remember that when Springer cuts you in two pieces," Swindle said as he began to walk down the conduit corridor. He passed Lockdown and entered an industrial elevator that would take him to the level they were headed for.

Lockdown watched him, then smirked slightly. "In your dreams, fragger," he muttered softly. He walked to the elevator and entered. They disappeared into the darkness above.

-0-On the streets of Iacon, Cybertron

The light of the several metro-formers and those placed in the giant camps that housed one and a half million civilians were a constant glow in the darkness of the night sky. Stars overhead competed in brilliance with the lights of satellites, ships coming and going as well as those newly placed in the rising framed towers of this, the historical capital of the Autobots since the Golden Age.

The rebuilding of Iacon was accelerating under the peaceful command of Optimus Prime. Those who had trudged to the work sites weary, ill and despairing now went with happiness and determination to recreate their lives again in a new routine replete with food, shelter and medical treatment. Adults didn't leave their families afraid that they would be gone, dead or missing in a raid for skills that happened under the command of Megatron. A mech could work all orn, then come home to find his family gone, taken to work elsewhere.

The city was devastated but there were literally hundreds of thousands of mechs and femmes going to sites to break down the rubble, clear and repair footings and do the prep work necessary before the big steel came. They were making homes for themselves and all else who would come. It was tremendously thrilling and the atmosphere reflected that.

It didn't mean all was well. There were many in the camps who had mental and emotional problems, had lived lives without proper adult supervision, care and love or were still pissed at the universe. There were hard helmed youngsters and adults who found it hard to cope or obey even the simple rules the camps kept. The mental health workers and security always brought in someone to get help when night time came.

There was something about the night time that brought out demons in some battered sparks.

The camp was settling for the night as the bombs went off. The shifts had changed and the noise level was falling as civilians took to their tents and berths. Tomorrow would come and they would be busy. When the boom of muffled blasts pierced the relative quiet and rattled the ground beneath everyone, it was like a thunderclap. Literally a million peds hit the ground.

Mechs and femmes streamed into the streets of the camp, their frantic optics looking around wildly. That is when the message came to everyone's internal communications systems spoken by a voice filled with humanity and assurance. "This is Optimus Prime. Please, go back to your tents and stay inside. We are attempting to locate a ruptured line deep underground. You will feel it as a rumble and perhaps hear a sound of explosion. It is deep in the interior and poses no threat. Our planet has suffered a great deal and we are working to relieve as much of it as we can. Go back inside and trust that you are safe. Until all are one. Prime out."

For a moment they stood staring around, then with lingering conversations and glances, they began to return to their tents and berths. After a bit, the camp was quiet again. Beneath them in the lower levels of their city, beneath the camps and other parts of town, specialists both Seeker and grounder were hunting the fraggers who were planting bombs all around.

-0-Burning the midnight oil, Kaon, Cybertron

They sat in the big conference room going over old intel and extrapolating new. As many hard helmed former gangsters as they could locate in their own ranks were sitting around the table with Prowl, Prime, Ironhide, Raptor, Blackjack, Turbine and Delphi. The latter two were special ops experts who pretty much wrote the book. Included were a number of former Decepticons who were proving themselves as trustworthy and even valiant in their efforts thus far. All of them were delving into the memories of the gathered for anything that might help them devise a profile and plan of attack.

Sunstreaker considered the question. "I knew them, all of them. They were fraggers. There were a lot of gangs in Kaon and other places, all of them competitive. Slaggers like Swindle and Lockdown played between the lines. They had connections with everyone who was bad. Barricade was more to their tastes, he and his slagging gang. They tried to link up with us but we freelanced. We bowed to no one. They were into murder and other termination offenses. They were a black hole and we didn't want to take that ride."

Sideswipe nodded. "Lockdown and Swindle worked together but they don't like each other a bit. None of them do. Some of them are crazy. Shockblast is a stone killer. He likes to do it. He would just as soon shoot you as look at you. They ran a tight ship, both of them and of the two, I don't know which is worse. Swindle will play both sides. Lockdown will steal your optics. I hated them both."

"What kind of territories did they use if any?" Paragon asked.

"I tracked those two everywhere. I know Lockdown used off world and ship based places for his booty. Swindle on the other servo kept to the underground, the lower levels of the planet," Prowl said glancing at his doppelganger.

"I don't know why Lockdown is here. I would think he would be busy getting items for his collection elsewhere," Raptor said. "He could get whatever he wants from any number of places all over considering the decline underway and the abandoned bases here and there."

"He wants me."

Everyone turned toward Drift. His expression was serious.

"He probably wants to add me to his zoo. He never got over how I left the 'Cons. He holds onto grudges." He paused as a strange expression crossed his face. "I was … different then."

"We know," Optimus said with a nod. "You are in protected company here. This will be classified secret above secret. We need to know all we can."

Drift nodded. "I know." He thought a moment, then sat down beside Springer who was looking at him with a grave expression. "I was Turmoil's second in the 'Cons. I plotted a mutiny and it failed," he said with a sheepish grin. "Rather spectacularly if I remember. Megatron was fragged off and sent Lockdown to bring me in. It didn't work out," he said. He looked at Prime. "Lockdown is in Devcon's class, though I would not count them equal. No one is Dev's equal."

"Thanks," Dev said with a smirk. He looked at Prime. "I know if he's here he's coming for Drift. I know about that grudge and Lockdown never leaves a contract unfulfilled. If he can get you too, all the better, Optimus, because you are the biggest contract of all. But I know about the bounty on Deadlock. Lockdown never forgets or quits. He would assist Shockblast to get a shot at Drift and make bonds and contracts with the gangs. He's that sort of fragger."

Prime nodded. "Then perhaps it's time to show him who we are." He looked at Drift. "You are confined to Mars until further notice."

"I can help you catch him," Drift countered.

"And maybe get a civilian killed doing so," Prime countered. "We may go that route but until then you will be out of harm's way."

Drift nodded. "I will come when called. I have a lot to make up for. A good friend … someone who believed in me was killed by Lockdown in that encounter."

"Wing," Prime said with a nod. "I am aware of him and that incident. That is why you will return to Mars and take care of security there when Springer is here."

They continued onward digging up the memories of long gone times when the world was easier to understand and the worst slaggers only bore a brilliant paint scheme and a sneer.

-0-TBC 9-14-15 **edited 9-15-15**

NOTES:

ESL: to extrapolate something is to gather evidence and draw a conclusion from it about something or someone.

"If you add up all the data, you can extrapolate an outcome."

(ex-trap-oh-late)


	587. Chapter 587

The Diego Diaries: Boom 3 (dd4 587)

-0-Outside in the plaza of the Autobot HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

"This is fragged."

"I know but staying alive sometimes requires it," Springer said as Drift fumed. "Go home and run the show there. You might want to listen around to the newbies and see if anyone has anything to add to this. Some of them might know about who's here and what they've been doing."

Drift nodded, then grimaced. "I should be here."

"You should but your past caught up to you. That will teach you to be a mech with a shady backstory." Springer grinned. "I'll see about coming in from time to time until things settle down again. Duty calls," he said.

They hugged, then Springer watched as Drift boarded a runabout heading for Mars for maintenance. He entered it, then it flew upward heading for the Trigger's worm hole and home. Springer watched until it disappeared, then walked to a gathering group of grizzled mechs nearby to go on the hunt. Leading them all the way would be Devcon. He had a bone to pick with Lockdown too.

-0-Underground at the same time

The femme team walked silently through the deep underground of the great city above. Given that the average tower was about as tall as Metroplex standing, the structure it stood upon underground was nearly the same size to be a counter balance. All of the infrastructure of the building and the city around it was down below in very deep layers that were ancient.

There were supposed to be no lifeforms down here but they could hear the scurrying of feet running away to hide. Apparently, here was where a great deal of their animal life came to survive. Elita made a note to tell Prime about it so they could assess the need and rescue what they could. Her footfalls echoed in the dark dank spaces, some of it composed of steel built by them, some of it steel formed by Primus himself in the Great Transformation eons back and even some of it soil that survived the terraforming by the Great Lord of The People.

Devcon would be taking another team in from another direction and hopefully when they met in the middle they would have someone and something to show for it. Now they moved onward showing the skill and daring they were famed and feared for possessing. It would be a long wander in the darkness for the teams.

-0-Earlier, underground

They arrived at their destination, a sector of the underground structure of Iacon that would make a loud bang and be felt if it were hit. This was a vent that ran upward for nearly a mile before exiting into the world above hidden in the design of a building that towered in the business district. It allowed both air and heat exchanges for those who were for whatever reason needful of being underground.

"This is the place. The sound will carry up there through the vent and the structural center of this spot is under the camp," Swindle said. He placed his big satchel next to the vent, then turned to Shockblast. "Where are you putting that?"

"Over there," he said pointing to another tall vent. This one kept toxic gases from building up underground. "Come on," he said as he placed his charges. "We have only a few nanoseconds after setting them to get out of here."

They set their charges, then ran swiftly out of the area, clearing the blast zone with seconds to spare. They felt the shock wave and heard the blast sound go off loudly in their audials. But they kept running and were soon gone, heading back to the meet up spot where all the others would go. Then they would plan their next steps after watching how hard Prime would look for them for this action.

It would be intensely hard.

-0-Here and there on Mars

Sciences …

"Here."

A tiny servo took the rubber spoon, then did what all infants in all universes everywhere did … he put it in his mouth. Perceptor who was watching grinned. "You are so cute. Remember that." He turned back to his experiment and data study.

Resolve losing the attention of his ada stared around the office that his genitors shared in the big newly expanded Sciences Division in the Fortress. The floors were carpeted and thus, his tiny aft, little knees and servos were comforted now that he was trying to crawl around. He spied his atar, then put metal to the pedal by crawling rather haphazardly toward him. Wheeljack who kept the infant on his sensors as he knew Perceptor did glanced back. He grinned. "What's up, infant? Do you need attention?"

"They all do. It's one of their traits, Perceptor said as he peered into a scope to stare at a data chip. "I read up on it for this age infant."

Wheeljack suppressed a chuckle. "That's very forward thinking of you, Perceptor." He reached down and picked up the baby.

"I think so, Wheeljack. I have also been thinking about his education and socialization. I think given our schedules and his routine that he is a good candidate for the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy that Prowler and Sojourner attend. I have discussed this with Ironhide as well as with Venture and Miler who are going to enroll Prima when he comes of age and with the director for infant education at the Annex in Tyger Pax."

"I see. What did you conclude after all of that?" Wheeljack said as he hugged his son. His son hugged him back, then offered a bite of his spoon. 'Jack faked a bite, then Resolve put the spoon back in his mouth.

"I believe we should discuss it so I can get your views and desires," Perceptor said with his usual serious manner on the important things.

"I like it," Wheeljack said. "We can take turns being the one who comes and spends the joor with him in school when he finishes his two joors with his instructors."

"I thought that might be a good solution to the problem of what to do with him. You do know our schedules … they're not always planned," Perceptor said staring at Wheeljack solemnly. "It would be a good thing for him to get a really good baseline in his education for later on. He is a very bright infant you know."

"I do. This is an elegant solution, Percy," Wheeljack said with a smile.

Perceptor actually visually relaxed. "I thought you would find merit in this plan."

"I do," Wheeljack said with a grin. "When would he start?"

"Not for a while. He's ours until the next intake just before Christmas Surprise. It will be the training period for him and both of us, then there will be a break between that set of lessons and New Year's," Perceptor said.

Wheeljack nodded, then looked at his son. "You're going to be the head of your class, infant. Just say the word and we'll be there for you."

Resolve smiled around the spoon in his mouth.

-0-Elsewhere

Orion stood in line waiting to be weighed and measured. He was between role playing fads, spending school time dancing, learning and 'helping' lately. His turtle and pony get ups were apparel for lounging after school, when dinner was over and before bathes. They would play Teenaged Mutant Ninja Ponies to the delight of everyone.

He was entering a serious phase (for him) and was focused in the oddly laser-like manner that he could manage when the interest level was sheer and steep. Right now, they were learning to read and write the beginning steps required for their language. They had also received a tiny language download that would help them understand the humans when they spoke to them better. They wouldn't be able to speak their languages but they would understand them. Tiny modifications to help them with friendly aliens in their community were typical for infants this age living in cosmopolitan areas.

"Okay, Orion is next," Keppo, the tech who did the hands-on stuff with the infants in their school and maintained the records of their growth for the school nurses grinned at Orion as he put Olo on the floor.

"**OLO! YOU GOOD!?"** Orion asked her with a big smile.

She turned to look at Keppo. Keppo smiled. "You're better than good." She smiled and turned to Orion. "I did good, Orion," she said happily, then they both hugged. She stepped past him and turned to wait with Mimi and Bleu.

"What you want me, Orion?" he asked in a conversational tone that always made Mr. Roto laugh. His learning curve on 'inside/outside' voices was still steep, fluctuating between loud and reasonable without a pattern that anyone could discern.

And they tried hard to discern.

"Here, baby," Keppo said picking up the plucky little yellow banded sparkling to put him on the med berth. "You stand here and I'll take a few measurements. Okay?"

A giant pacman smile greeted that. **"I DOING THIS WITH** **SHE! RIGHT, TOTO!?"** he asked glancing at Roto who was leaning in the doorway waiting for this group who would go with him next.

"That's right, Champ," Roto said with a big smile.

"**TOTO! I LOVE YOU!"** he said, then he didn't. The poking and prodding had begun.

Roto who was watching recorded the fun for Ironhide, Ratchet and Terradive later.

-0-In a classroom in a tower in Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

"Thank you, Annabelle. You had a very full weekend from the sounds of it," Terradive said as his student sat down from 'showing and telling' in the carpeted, terraced reading and sitting nook of their classroom. "What about you, James?" he asked the tall affable kid from New York City.

He stood, then nodded. :I spent the weekend with my grandma and grandpa. They came in from Connecticut. They live in Hartford and this was their first visit. We went everywhere and looked at everything. My grandma was a bit scared because everyone is so tall but she sort of got used to it. We got a few pictures of Optimus Prime when he walked to a ship to talk to someone. She wants to go to Cybertron now: he said as the group chuckled.

"Maybe some fine orn," Terradive said. "Maybe we will have the chance to share and exchange between your world and ours."

"I hope so," James said. "I like what your brother calls it, Sunspot. Foofer."

Laughter greeted that as Sunspot nodded. "They got to go there. My Amma and Appa took them and let them stand on the planet. They said that was important."

"Where did they go?" Terradive asked.

"I think it was Kaon. I **think** it was," Sunspot said as he looked at Co-D and Reflector.

They shrugged. "I think so, Sunny," Co-D replied.

"Whoa. Kaon," Terradive said as memories flooded his processor, none of them good. "Your amma and appa got spanked didn't they?"

Sunspot smiled brilliantly. "They did."

Laughter greeted that, then James continued with his personal account of his life on Mars over the weekend. When he sat, Reflector stood up for his turn. "We had a lot of fun. We're making little ships that can really fly." Sunspot and Co-D nodded as the little mech continued to tell the story of the comfort and belonging that he finally felt here. At no time did he forget that someone else called him son. He tried not to think about that like Bos and Co-D did. Their genitors would come for them. They knew it. Until then, they lived the life they had, relaxing into it with every passing orn.

-0-In a therapy room, Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on the table top side-by-side, their little optics staring without blinking as the specialists sat down. They had gotten the health heads up on the twinnies and were here to check on their audials. It would appear that they would need a check. They were either having hearing problems or they were so hooked up together that they tuned out others from time-to-time.

"Well, my little babies," an older mech said with a gentle voice. "I'm going to see how well you listen."

With that, he pulled out a kit with tuning forks, meters and other determiners of hearing and related communications structures built into their species. By the time he was finished, he would find that Iacon was partially deaf and Uraya was nearly completely so.

-0-On the way to the conference room, Sparkling Day School, Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

Ratchet and Bluestreak, both just called back from Cybertron walked into the conference room where the specialists sat waiting for them. Ratchet looked professionally calm and Bluestreak looked like slag. "What's the verdict?" Ratchet asked as they sat down together.

"We have tested the infants in all possible tests relating to their hearing and we have found that this baby, Uraya is nearly deaf while this infant, Iacon has hearing loss in her left audial with the possibility that complete deafness will be the end result at some not so distant point. We believe it's a protoform defect and nothing that they did or had happen to them. It happens in four out of every one hundred thousand infants."

"Frag," Ratchet said. "They're twins and half the time in their own world. What have you noticed, Bluestreak?"

Blue looked at Ratchet with frightened optics. "I didn't. Much. I've been working so much lately that I didn't know until they called me. The twins were deployed and things happened … you know how it is when you serve. I haven't told the twins about this. I want to know what this means and what we do with it first."

Ratchet nodded, then scanned the babies himself. He checked the data, then looked at the specialists. "What I'm seeing is replacement of certain elements in their audials that are growth sensitive."

The older mech, Tab nodded. "That's true. That makes this a bit harder than it would be otherwise. We will have to allow the infants to do their best as is until they get a bit older and that part of their hardware has a chance to accommodate and grow with their protoforms. You can help yourself by communicating internally, though at this stage that is affected developmentally as well."

Ratchet sighed slightly. "This isn't going to be fun. Who will handle the case in school? I have the best audial doctor in mind for the replacements. He also is good with infants."

"We will have Roto work out the details. He is department head for the specialists and directs as well as works with speech students," Tab said.

"Is this permanent? Are our daughters not going to hear ever?" Bluestreak asked fearfully.

"No. It means that they will be hard of hearing for a while until they grow enough to support the surgical replacements without harming their protoforms," Tab said. "This is a common procedure and nothing to worry about. But given that they for the most part can't hear well or in Uraya's case, not really at all, you will have to be watchful and careful they don't get hurt not noticing something. Don't be fearful or they will pick it up."

Bluestreak nodded. "Then we better tell my bonds," he said.

Ratchet nodded, then reached for Iacon and Uraya. "We will take it from here. I am assuming you'll want us to come and have an I.E.P. for this. I'll represent them as their doctor."

Tab nodded. "We can schedule that soon and get the questions and fear factor for you handled."

Ratchet nodded. "Fear factor. You don't know the half of it."

-0-TBC 9-15-15 **edited 10-16-15**

NOTES:

I.E.P. – Independent educational plan, what a specialist group, teacher and parents do to help a student with an identified and diagnosed disability or problem. They carry the force of law and if you frag them up or don't follow them, you can be sued. Parents have the right to call for a meeting at any time to modify or judge them. Parents have a lot of rights. If this is you doing this, get the book they have to give you so you will know. :D


	588. Chapter 588

The Diego Diaries: New Thing (dd4 588)

-0-At the Autobot HQ, Ops Center, Kaon, Cybertron

He walked in followed by Bluestreak. He had a professional smile on his face while Blue struggled not to look scared and wretched. Ratchet paused, then whistled loudly. Everyone when they turned after jumping half out of their seats smirked. "What brings you with such concerted interest to our domain?" Mirage said as he looked up at the pair.

Ratchet snickered. "Your beauty perhaps? Where's the fam? Are they here?" Ratchet asked.

"In the conference room designing a noose for the 'Con's necks," Mirage said nodding toward the big conference room nearby.

"Thanks. See ya. Wouldn't want to be ya," Ratchet said as he led the way to that location, Blue trailing behind.

"Everyone wants to be me, slagger," Mirage said with a grin as the hoo-haw was handed to him by everyone in the room.

Ratchet entered, then paused as everyone looked up. "Surprise!" he said with his arms spread wide, a huge smile on his face.

"What's gone wrong now, slagger?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

Everyone was in the room minus Delphi and Turbine who Ratchet had tracked on the way in and signaled to come. Several other bots were present including Paragon, Hauser, Sky and some locals wearing their Decepticon paint for the Cause. "Can I have a word with the fam please?" Ratchet asked with a brilliant smile.

The several mechs nodded, then rose and filed out, pausing long enough for Delphi and Turbine to enter. Ratchet glanced around taking roll. Prime, Ironhide, Blackjack, Alor, Hard Drive, Raptor, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Flint were already here. Prowl was writing on a big computer screen as they devised a hierarchical structure of the local bad guys and their plans to outwit them. "What's wrong, Ratchet?" Prowl asked as alarm began to appear on his face. He turned to Ratchet tensely.

"Nothing bad," Ratchet said as the temperature in the room dropped into subzero levels. "Let's take a moment. I have something to say."

"You aren't sparked are ya?" Raptor asked with a slight smirk.

"No." Ratchet glanced at Ironhide who showed disappointment. Blue sat nervously next to Ratchet as Delphi and Turbine took a seat. "I got the results for the kids concerning their annual school check ups. They do this every year as part of health and wellness. Given our traumatized population, it helps me a lot. All of the kids are doing optimally but for one thing." He looked at the twins, then the others. "It would appear that the twinnies have a defect in their audials that has made them almost but not yet completely deaf."

It was leaden in the room, a death-like stillness as everyone glanced at Sunstreaker. The expressions that traveled across his face were amazing. He started the rise, then sat. "What?" he asked with a tone of mystification and incomprehension.

"Let me explain," Ratchet said squeezing Sunstreaker's wrist. "First of all, it's fixable. Get that firmly in your processors. I will tell you what happened to cause it and what little fix is necessary to remedy it. I don't want anyone in this room to look at this like it's some kind of doom time."

No one spoke but most of them nodded, their faces filled with fright and solemnness.

"Alright," Ratchet said. "Let me explain how this happens and I won't add all the details but get to the point instead. You can read about it in depth at my personal page in the family account. I put all the details there for you in my family file under 'twinnies- hearing'.

"When a protoform is made either by experts, the Well or even the AllSpark which can happen on occasion but is quite rare, it has all the equipment needed built in and that equipment that we all have is permanent, if not tiny. It is designed to grow with us like our t-cog, spark chamber and the rest because the moment the spark melds with it the protoform is infused with that spark's CNA. Their genetic material received by the spark whether by merging or coming from the Well or AllSpark in combined form from his or her genitors at the moment of conception infuses everything in the protoform and the form itself to make it that spark's personal body. The Well and AllSpark read the genitors and combines that in the spark they make but don't ask me how.

"When you sparked, all of you, you created a platform for a spark to materialize that incorporated all of your personal energy into it to create not only itself but a spark sharing the CNA of both or all genitors involved. They are truly created from all three of you. Because it is CNA inherited in combination from all of you, the good, bad and ugly goes with it just like humans and other species who make their own children from themselves and not other ways. Ironhide's big old peds come from you, Raptor, I'm guessing," Ratchet said with a slight grin.

Raptor grinned back slightly as well. Sunstreaker looked ready to come apart at the seams as Sideswipe sat tense and frightened appearing beside him. Blue sat next to Ratchet clutching his servo into his own. It was very still and tense.

"Somewhere in that genetic package was a gene from all of you that matched up and caused this strange and rare defect. It ended up in the twinnies but skipped Kaon. Why that happens is still conjecture. Just know it happens. What it does is the following. As the babies grow, their internal stuff grows with them. All of our internal stuff was small like theirs too once upon a time ago.

"But as we grow, so does it. What is happening to them is their audials aren't growing. Their protoform surrounds them and is getting larger on schedule. Their audials however aren't. That is why their hearing has been fading and we missed noticing it. The girls don't really need to hear us to do what they do. I have noticed that they watch us more closely than the others because they're trying to figure out what's going on and what they're supposed to do."

"I've noticed that too now that you mention it. They are very attentive when you speak to them," Delphi said with a nod. "I never noticed that they can't hear."

"Iacon still can hear in her right audial. I expect that to diminish as she grows. Uraya can't hear very much at all. She's also slightly smaller than Iacon which happens with twins when they're young sometimes. I am thinking her smaller size somehow makes the loss more immediate. I'm not the expert. I already lined up one to take care of this when the time comes. As it stands, they will be completely deaf soon and that means the family has to change a few things. We have to never let them walk around the city without a leash. They are not going to be able to tell if something is coming at them."

"We **carry** them," Sideswipe said with finality. "They can be carried to protect them."

"That's a good idea but we also mustn't over react and inhibit them. They've been handling this a long time now. All of us missed it, that's how skilled they are. This isn't a death sentence. This is just a change. Roto will be handling their case and has audial specialists working on their plan. I will represent them as their doctor and advise along with the experts that I'm gathering together for this. We also have access to the big database computers here. Medical is going to be downloaded to Mars and that will make us completely optimal again.

"For us, we will suck it up and help them. First of all, you're not to act like they're sick or somehow different. They're our babies and we take life as it comes. Every infant is a blessing the way they are. Secondly," he said subbing a datapad. "Every one of us are going to learn sign language." He looked at them. "Open your wrist interfaces, then punch in this code."

Ratchet waited as they complied, then read the code. When it was entered, he pressed the button and the data was wi-fied to all of them. They assimilated it, then looked at Ratchet. "I am going to download a program into them that those who have lost or never had their hearing have used for ages on Cybertron. It's our version of the human's sign languages. Africa alone has 25 sign languages with 23 more from other places. The Americas have 40, the Asia-Pacific region 45, Europe has 46 and the Middle East 19. That doesn't count historical, auxiliary and signed modes which number over 19. This is a common way to communicate and even those who can hear use them. We have fourteen sign languages among our civilian populations from various regions alone that I found doing a quick research. There are more and you can count on it that I will look it over. We are going to use for the girls what's called 'Common Sign' or 'Infant Basic Sign'."

"They will be able to understand and speak it? Or whatever you call it?" Sunstreaker managed around the tears that were welling inside of him like a tsunami.

"My guess is that they will so be overwhelmed to be able to communicate again that they won't be shut up," Ratchet said hopefully.

"Alright. Then you're saying this is** our** fault, Sideswipe, Blue and me?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's **no one's** fault," Ratchet said. "This is the life lottery … the toss of the dice. Every one of us carries something inside that if able to combine with someone else who has it creates things like this. When the twins are old enough, we'll repair this and they'll hear again like anyone else. They will also have the awesome addition and use of a beautiful form of language, signing."

It was silent a moment, then Sunstreaker sat up straighter, working to relax himself. "Where are they?"

"Here," Ratchet said patting his hold. "I want all of you to man up. No one is to be upset or feel like we have a terminal disease or something here. What we have is a circumstance and we better rise to meet it the right way and in unity. They have become **very** visual and they can read our auras very well to remain hidden this long. If they see you upset, they will become afraid. **It won't happen. Understand?**" Ratchet said glancing sharply at everyone.

Everyone turned to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak. "Give us a minute," Sideswipe said. They sat together, Bluestreak walking to stand between them. They carried on an off line conversation as Ratchet sat pulsing love to the infants in his carry hold. They were playing, then paused to pulse some back. Sideswipe glanced at Ratchet. "We're ready."

Ratchet nodded, then popped his hold. Reaching in, he gently brought his servo out with two tiny femmes sitting on it. They wore yellow today, yellow leggings, puffy down-like jackets and a fuzzy white beret hat with violets knitted onto it. Their gloves were hanging on a string threaded through their coat and they shined like glass. Ratchet gently set them on the table top. They both stared up at him with giant smiles. He leaned forward and kissed their little faces.

Sunstreaker leaned forward, then called them to come in a softly gentle voice. "Twinnies. Iacon, Uraya. Come here."

They stared at Ratchet with their smiles and didn't hear him. Ratchet pointed the other way so they turned. Startling with surprise and delight, they began to run across the table to their genitors. It took a while because it was big and they were tiny. When they reached Sunstreaker, they paused. "Ada? Are you alright?" Iacon asked suddenly uncertain. She glanced at Uraya, then the others. "Atar?"

Blue caressed them, then looked at Sunstreaker. "Nothing is wrong, babies. We're just tired from working and missing you."

They both smiled, then held out their arms. They were picked up, cuddled, then placed on the table again. They both looked around, then Optimus leaned forward on his elbows closing his optics. "If it were in my place to help them, the Matrix would have let me know and emerged by now. Apparently, this is something the twins and all of us have to explore together. Life has laid its pathways. We have to choose how well we shall walk them. All of us love them and we will all do our part as lovingly as we can." He looked at Ratchet. "Do they have their downloads too?"

"Not yet," Ratchet replied. "Send them this way."

Optimus gently turned them, then pointed to Ratchet. They smiled at him, glancing around with a tiny degree of self-consciousness from all the attention of their beloved elders. Then they began to hoof it back to their grand ada.

"I will be their doctor of record and there will be an independent learning plan meeting shortly. Roto will direct it as well as the expert that's coming in to assess them and help them learn to navigate in the world without sound. They will also help the twinnies sharpen their use of sign language and keep their spoken language up. They have to do that too. We can't take anything for granted here. We're going to be careful, united and aware for them so they don't get hurt learning how to live without sound."

"They **will** get it back, **right**? Didn't you say they would?" Sunstreaker asked with anxiety. Uraya looked back at him a moment, then he smiled at her. She smiled back, then turned to Ratchet.

"Yes, they will. Not soon but they will," Ratchet said as he gently opened their neck access points and tapped the code into them from his datapad. They stood a moment as the ticklish feeling of a download entered them. Then it was over and Ratchet closed the little panels.

They stared at him sweetly so he signed Iacon's name. They looked at him a moment without comprehension. The room was as tense as a siege as everyone watched. Ratchet signed 'Iacon', then 'Uraya'. He didn't have to wait this time because both infants startled, then glanced at each other. Turning to Ratchet, then staring at their servos, they both signed, 'Grand-ada' back to him. It was as if a dam burst in the room.

-0-TBC 9-16-15 **edited 10-16-15**

NOTES

Two things … I like putting real life stuff into my stories. The fun part is making up enough stuff to make it sound plausible and the second part is showing what it means to everyone and how they react. I don't want to write about a perfect world where things never happen. That wouldn't be fun at all. :D


	589. Chapter 589

The Diego Diaries: New Thing 2 (dd4 589)

**THIS WILL INDICATE SIGN LANGUAGE:** [] All the signing will be between those brackets. :D

-0-In a conference room in Autobot HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

They startled, then turned sharply. Staring around in great surprise, Uraya ran toward Sunstreaker at the other end of the table. Pausing halfway there, she raised her servos and spelled out 'Ada', the words and their associated signs forming in her processor as she thought it. The program was designed to help even infants who couldn't read or write 'talk'. It formed the symbols and helped her servos to spell them by pulsing the actions to her processor. She was spelling intelligible language without even knowing it. [**ADA!"** she signed. **"I CAN HEAR YOU!]**

Sunstreaker rose from his chair, his fists clenching and unclenching as he struggled to control the nauseated wave of emotion that burst through him with her 'words'. He stared at her, then nodded curtly. With that, he turned and hurried from the room. She watched him go, then began to follow him, running across the table as fast as she could. Amma Delphi caught her and rose to sway gently as she watched with confusion the door close behind Sunstreaker.

Ratchet rose too and followed him as the others sat quietly. Out the door he went chasing after the big mech as he turned inside at a corner and walked down a deserted corridor with great angst and aggravation. Ratchet paused behind him, then touched his shoulder.

"Don't, Ada. I can't right now," Sunstreaker said as he gathered himself. He turned to Ratchet, his handsome face filled with agonized emotions and shock. "I didn't know she couldn't hear. **I didn't know**. You **know** I would have done something if I had don't you?"

Ratchet nodded. "I did some research. This is not so uncommon as you think and it has nothing to do with good or bad parenting. They adapt, these little ones and they cope with amazing skill. Even the human infants can do this when they have poor hearing or eyesight. This has nothing to do with your parenting. You could actually write a book about that since you're one of the most amazing genitors out there. Who knew?" Ratchet asked.

He looked at Ratchet a moment which seemed to stretch into forever. He noted abstractly that Ratchet met his gaze and then some, one of the few who could and he loved Ratchet even more for it. "They are **my life**. Blue and the kids … Sideswipe. I work for **them**, I **labor **for them. What they need, no matter what it is, I provide. I will **always **provide for them, first class stuff all the way. They want books? They got them. If they like anything, I will make sure they get the chance to do it. Experiences for them are first class and immediate all the way.

"I had **nothing**. I had Sideswipe and nothing else all my life. I never thought I wanted kids and I knew I would **NEVER** be sparked myself. Now that I have them, I live and **breathe** for them. I will **kill anyone** who even **thinks** they want to harm them. All that **I am** is for them."

"And that is why you are my hero," Ratchet said quietly. "You **do** know I **mean** that?"

Sunstreaker stared at him again, then nodded curtly. "Maybe. I never was anyone's hero before."

"You **are**. You are the slagging vice president of the Unified School District Board. You make sure that newborns get a gift. You made rituals happen in school for the kids … parties at holidays, different things for them to build memories. You are incredibly attentive and whenever I think of something for the schools, I come to you, Sunny. You are the best friend that any sparkling and infant in this colony has and no one but a few of us know that. All of that you do for one simple reason."

"Because I was **abandoned**? Are you going to go **that route**?" Sunstreaker asked as the barrier began to reform that separated him from anything painful or directly relating to his past life or character.

"No. You do it for love," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker looked at him, then covered his face with his servos. **"My daughters are deaf and I didn't know! It's my fault!"**

Ratchet embraced him, then Sunstreaker gripped him tightly, clinging to the one mech he could count on to understand him and love him anyway. He had no idea that the crowd who did the same was growing every day. It was impossible for him to see himself in that light. "You are **my son**. You have **wondrous **infants and they're mine too. What happened is **genetic** and **not** your fault. Nothing you could have done would have prevented this. It's a legacy from the past. No one from there would have wished this upon you if they had known it was a possibility. **Understand that. No one** is at fault."

"I love them. **They're my life**. I want them to have everything that I never got. I don't want them to be afraid or feel worthless," Sunstreaker said. "I read to them and I didn't know they couldn't hear me. We played card games for learning and all of it … **I should have known**."

"That's how good they are at coping. Right now, they can speak to you and you, them. In time their audials will be replaced. This isn't from neglect or abuse. This is the roll of the dice, Sunny. No one who knows you or the rest of the trine would ever think in their wildest dreams that you didn't love and take care of your babies brilliantly. It will be alright," Ratchet said. He held the big mech until he gathered himself. "Let's go hug some babies."

Sunstreaker nodded, then turned with Ratchet walking back to the conference room. He paused for a moment to collect himself, then entered with Ratchet following. Uraya who was sitting on Delphi's arm turned to him. She signed to him. [Ada? Are you okay?]

Sunstreaker stared at her, then signed back. [I am.]

She looked relieved and so did Iacon. He took Uraya and scooped up Iacon. He looked at Blue and Sideswipe who looked tense and upset. "Tell them we're going outside. They're going to stand on their own home world."

Sideswipe glanced at Bluestreak, then almost without thinking signed to the girls who read the message solemnly. Glancing up at their ada, they smiled with a slight air of fearfulness.

Sunstreaker kissed them both, smelling their sweetness, the one he memorized as them alone from the moment they were born. He grinned slightly. "Let's go see where your atar and I were born. Tell them, Sideswipe."

He did and the girls smiled. He turned to walk out and the others followed, all of them heading for the big open doors of the HQ and the great plaza beyond. Sunstreaker walked down the terraced steps, then into the square. Tiny helms clothed in knitted hats with violets stitched on looked this way and that. The others gathered with Sunstreaker as he turned to Blue and Sideswipe. "Tell them this is our city. Tell them that this is where you and I came from. Tell them someday we will have a house here too."

Blue stepped closer, then did so as the infants watched him. They smiled at their atars, then looked up at their ada. Bending gently, Sunstreaker put them both on the ground. They stared around, then looked up. Sunstreaker considered his words, then signed to them. [This is your real home. You can walk around it and know that this is going to be yours too someday. I promise on my spark that this will be so.]

They looked at him, then the busy plaza. Uraya took Iacon's servo like she had done for more than a year. She had no hearing to speak of so Iacon was her leader. They began to walk forward staring all around them as their family watched them.

"This is good. Wait until some fine day when they come here and its home," Hard Drive said. "All the infants need to come here and get a feel for their spark's home."

Sideswipe nodded as Bluestreak took pictures of Sunstreaker explaining the views around them. "We have two homes now, here and Mars. They will know both and they will have a home in both. You have my solemn oath."

Everyone nodded and watched as two waifs from another world got a small glimpse of their home world through the optics of their most beloved ada.

-0-In the rec room near the Ops Center

They sat together eating dinner before the infants would go back with Bluestreak. He had been taken off the duty schedule until further notice by Prowl who held Uraya and gave her bites of his dinner. The twins when they were no longer needed here to scope out the gang hierarchy and threat would rotate out too.

The femmes were signing prodigiously, their words, questions and observations pouring out of them. Iacon sat on Sunstreaker's arm doing the same thing. Both were smiling more animatedly than everyone could remember in a while.

"When things get organized here, you will all be off the schedule until the plans are in place to aid the girls through the waiting period," Prowl said as Optimus nodded.

"The infants come first. We have enough soldiers that you can rotate out and learn what you have to do," Optimus said. "We will expect that you will fill us in and keep us updated on their progress and what we need to know to be helpful to them."

"Roto is the one, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked as he nodded to Prime. "He's going to take care of the training and such?"

Ratchet nodded. "So far, the I.E.P. team in charge of their program is Roto, a specialist named Slurry who is a speech pathologist with a great background, me for medical and Neo for the educational part. We will need all three of you there to design and sign off on the program. We need to make sure they don't lose their speech now that they can talk this way. And talk they do," he added with a grin.

They were signing between each other and laughing their soft infant laugh. It made it all somewhat better even as the shock and surprise echoed through them still like a gong. Prime watched them with the memory of a symbolic scene in which Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were handed over to a Youth Center by their namesake genitors with heartbroken love and despair.

He considered telling them but he knew that it would prompt them to look for their parents and they had little to no data on them or their whereabouts. He would have to do more to find out their story before he confided what he knew. They were already upset enough as it was and the Matrix which guided him on all of his toughest problems was silent at the moment. He would trust that as he did always. The Matrix had never let him down yet.

They ate dinner, 'talked' to the infants and when they were finished, Bluestreak and Prowl went home with Ratchet to tell the rest of the family what the new paradigm entailed.

-0-At Prima's house

"**OH MY!"** Miler rose in surprise. "What can we do?"

"We can be calm about this. It isn't a death. It's a circumstance. We have to let them grow, then work out what we will do to restore their hearing. In the meantime, you will learn sign language and treat them as you always have, with love and respect for their feelings."

"Of course, Prowl," Venture said as he sat holding his son with a bewildered expression. Prima picking up on the energy shift looked at his father with worried optics. It would remain so for a while.

-0-At Ratchet's house

They sat together getting the word, their expressions worried and frightened. "What do you say then, Ratchet? You're the doctor. What happens next?"

"We all learn sign language and get on with our lives. Our babies aren't disabled or doomed. They have a circumstance that happened to them and we will adapt just like they have. No one should be upset. No matter what was going to happen to their prognosis, good or otherwise, we have two beautiful little femmes to love and share."

"You're right, Sonny," Appa Ratchet said with conviction. "Those little femmes are the greatest no matter what."

Ratchet grinned at his namesake. "I'll download the sign languages now. Remember, if you take a test and don't know an answer, this way you can cheat and no one will know."

"**RATCHET!"** –Ravel, rallying

-0-TBC 9-17-15 **edited 10-16-15**


	590. Chapter 590

The Diego Diaries: Moving Onward (dd4 590)

-0-Later that same day at a meeting at a case review, Courthouse of Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"That's when he had to be put into restraints and taken to his confinement for observation," Rung said as he sat back, the challenge of the reckless youngster exhilarating to his sense of mission. "Right now, I am not going to sign off on him having any kind of hearing regarding competency. I won't confirm that he's ready to face the consequences."

Barron nodded. "That's unfortunate. Given that he's not certified to stand for his actions, we won't list him in the docket then."

Rung nodded. "That's something I can support."

"What are your findings for the others?" Coln-2 asked.

"Burris is fit to stand for his hearing. Sentinel and the others are as well. Some of them are raging narcissists. Ratbat is a sociopathic personality while the others of that band are borderline personalities with sociopathic tendencies. None of them are unable to understand their behaviors were counter to the peace and laws of Cybertron though some of them like Burris cling to The System and believe it excuses their behavior. All of them can go through the next steps."

"What about the others in the prison? The criminal elements who have petitioned for release or paroled release with special circumstances?" Coln-2 asked as he took notes.

"I don't see noted improvements behaviorally though I would say that A37 is more cognizant of his behavior than he was before and he's smarter then most of the others. Of all of the hardcore elements, he thus far is the one with the best prognosis for rehabilitation but when that would happen, I will not hazard a guess. Warden Gee-Gee is putting in time on him too," Rung said. "My brief is the truly mentally and emotionally ill individuals, not the criminal element in the prison. Right now, I have twenty-two of the most hard core cases like Sio and none of them are ready."

Barron nodded. "Thank you, Rung. Your efforts are terribly appreciated. I will get with Prime to take the preliminary findings to him for scheduling of hearings. What I need to know now is the disposition of the guilty pleadings that were filed by various attorneys representing the group at the Detention Center on Luna."

Blackstone pulled up another datapad. He scanned it a moment. "All of the inmates have filed guilty pleas for their behavior and actions. I have discussed this with their various representative attorneys and consensus indicates that they want to get on with things after paying their debt."

It was silent a moment, then Barron sat back. "Who in this room really believes that?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Blackstone ventured his opinion. "I shudder to ask. They are a very dark group and I do not trust them very far."

They sat together getting the presentation ready for the Prime's Office and his Hearings and Legal Proceedings officer. He managed the scheduling of such petitions to ensure timeliness along with any business that required Primal scrutiny and consent. Given that he was essentially Prime's personal attorney and an expert on the law regarding the office, legal precedent and case law on the books as well as the Primal Charter itself, he would have direct access to Prime or Prime's gateway, Prowl.

The afternoon would pass pleasantly for these talented dedicated mechs, all of whom were once prisoners in jails during the great let down to The Fall of Cybertron. At no time did they allow their personal suffering and feelings enter into the effort they were putting into doing their jobs. This wasn't Cybertron during the misrule of Sentinel Prime. It was what Cybertron should have been if Optimus Prime had the support of the power structure to win.

-0-Back in class

They stood on the table before Roto. He knew all the many formats of secondary non spoken language that they used among their own people to communicate. The sign language the little girls were taught was the easiest form, a simple yet complete language for children. The greater more complex formats such as Chirolinguistics which required touch to utilize between speakers would be something for those older users who bore it as a matter of their processor design or by circumstance. Infants needed something less confining in which to communicate in their busy active world. Thus, the simple Basic Sign Language developed in Polyhex was the one chosen.

The twinnies stared at the adults walking in as they stood side-by-side holding servos. They were solemn but somehow more obviously attentive. Everyone sat, then turned to Roto. He grinned. "This is Iacon," he said pointing to the slightly taller of the two infants. He signed as he spoke which made them both smile. "This imp is Uraya. They have just learned sign language after being diagnosed as profoundly deaf. They have audio anacusis which we will manage until they reach the age where they can be evaluated for surgical intervention."

The group nodded, then took the data-wafer he gave them, inserting it into their datapads. They perused the information, then glanced at the little femmes. They were standing with Roto leaning onto his arms as he waited for the others to catch up.

The three signed together as they shared something between them, then Neo smiled. "This is going to be intriguing, Roto. I have never had infants who were profoundly deaf in any of my groups thus far. This is going to be a learning curve for all of us. I look forward to it."

Roto nodded. "This will be good training as well for all of us because most of our deaf children are so by virtue of war and other circumstances. They have a layer of emotional trauma on top of that which makes things more difficult sometimes. These two have a genetic issue so we can adjust our programs and actions for them without the burden of emotional traumas as well. Maybe you can start," he said nodding to their hearing specialist who would be their tech on the issue. He did. The girls were inspected, turned this way and that, then hugged. They cooperated perfectly but this time they had questions of their own. They even asked them too.

-0-At home

Bluestreak hurried from Terra and school to home to catch up on their neglected apartment and burn off some of his own angst and nervous energy. The twins were still on Cybertron assisting in building a structure for the enemy that was among them. They would be home later that night and stay for a while. It would be for an unspecified time. It would be good for all of them. They needed to reorganize he thought, to shape their world for the needs of their children.

He walked through the apartment putting things to rights, juggling his emotions and shock as he shifted their path internally for the new situation. When he was finished he stared around. The children wouldn't be home for a few joors so he headed for the door. Usually he didn't mind being home alone puttering around or working on his etching projects. But now, that wasn't going to happen. The door closed behind him on the way out.

-0-Under Iacon, Cybertron

They walked through the dank broken interior of the city's gigantic subterranean structures. They were dark because the lights were shot, something they sent ahead to Kaon to add to the list of 'must do soons'. If they were going to repair the surface, the subsurface needed a once over for structural soundness if nothing else.

They had not found anything that didn't indicate more than two culprits. They had fled to the surface after setting the bombs, disappearing into the masses that were living here now. Scouring the area would be fruitless but they wouldn't find any bombs which was relief-making. By the time they began to ascend to the surface once more the morning was in full swing. Their tour would be valuable for their assessments but be a dry hole for suspects.

The other group would come up dry as well.

They had nothing.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot Headquarters, Kaon, Cybertron

The shift changed before they noticed the time that had passed. New mechs and a femme were coming in to relieve the night crew. They themselves had built a framework of the local mob and its far reaching tentacles throughout the planet and the Empire beyond. It was clear to all present now that there were no parts of their far flung sphere of influence that weren't aware that Cybertron had in essence fallen to Prime.

Even as ships shared that news and it was bandied about at space stations, outposts and colonies throughout Prime's former empire, no one was making any moves. No one was coming to challenge the new reality. No one was doing anything but waiting to see what would happen. As they did, Prime moved into Stage 2 of the plan to co-opt the opposition. Huge tankers loaded with food would be taken under heavy guard to the far flung places of Empire to fire into the most vulnerable spots of the remaining free range Decepticons … their hungry tanks.

Optimus walked out into the courtyard of the HQ and stretched, glancing up as the weak 'sunlight' of day brightened the sky slightly. "I will be glad when there are blue skies for Cybertron again. It has been too long that we have lived in darkness."

Ironhide nodded as the others gathered around Prime. "We need to move this planet to a safer locale. I was thinking Wheeljack and Perceptor need to talk to us."

Prime nodded. "I am thinking that it might be easier to locate Cybertron where Gliese is and build our strength there. Gliese is close to Earth and well inside our security zone. Both could be guarded together and we would not have to worry about human objection or balancing it in the tight orbits of that planetary system. Gliese has more room."

"True, that," Raptor said. "I want her safe. We would have to transport her with moons. Then perhaps we can do the same with other planets in the Empire. I would be in favor of leaving nothing behind so when Megatron came back when he does he would have spark arrest and drop dead."

Optimus grinned. "I think I'm in favor of that too. We'll ask Wheeljack."

They chatted, traded jokes and watched the busy soldiers and civilians going about the business of rescuing a planet with nearly a billion individuals in deep abiding distress.

-0-Mars

The humans gathered around the big bar in the Habitat kitchen to get their breakfasts from the usual array of dishes that were there, this time cooked by the men. It was standard fare with danishes thrown in for good measure. The kids were at school and the adults were straggling in from working all night on projects or hanging out on the internet to talk to posters on their NASA blogs.

"This is good. Thanks," Lola Teasdale said as she turned with a heaping plate and a cup of coffee. Walking to the table, she sat. "What's on your agenda today?" she asked several of the scientists sitting at the table already.

"We're going to Pluto. They released the images from the flyby of the New Horizons back home and hope that we can go there and take closeups," NASA Jim said. He was the director of the human science mission on Mars so he used any excuse to be here. "We're going at noon. You wanna come, be at the airfield."

"Sounds great but I'm with the bots. It's a sucky duty," Cindy Teasdale said as she sat. "Lola and I are going to Enceladus. We want to see evidence of that ocean under the ice crust. The bots there said they would take us out to look at things."

A chuckle greeted that as everyone turned to look at the big scientist filling a plate. "What?"

Antonio Lopez of Spain grinned at them. "Going to Pluto. Going to Enceladus. It never gets old."

No one disagreed.

-0-In Sciences nearby, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What do you think then? I know we have talked about it and I think for his sake we have to be in agreement." Perceptor glanced over his shoulder at Wheeljack who was feeding Resolve at his desk in the big office they shared in the Sciences Center of Mars.

"I think it's a plan. You know me. I only want the best for him. We're simpatico on his educational future and we want him to have friends," Wheeljack said.

Perceptor nodded, then paused a moment. "I was always advanced in classes. I never really did make friends, Wheeljack. I was always younger and alone. I don't want that for him. Putting him in the Circle Preparatory Academy is only for the beginning of his path. There will be friends in his life."

"There already are, Percy," Wheeljack said gently. "Our little mech is going to be a miracle and a wonder."

"He already is, 'Jack," Perceptor said glancing over his shoulder at the still startling visual of his son and his bond. He never expected either. He was wed to his work. Then Ratchet noticed what he himself didn't know he wanted. He owed that mech. He turned to stare into his scope again. "It will be nice to have him with us longer. He is a very nice little child."

Wheeljack grinned at Percy, then the little baby in his arms, a tiny microscope all their own. "You won't get an argument out of me, Percy."

The morning would pass gently.

-0-TBC 9-18-15 For Tippy and Andrew. Happy birthday, my babies. ** edited 9-29-15**

NOTES:

I am calling their deafness for the story audio anacusis. Anacusis is the term for deafness we use among humans.

Mucho thanks to Kattenbelletje for this information about sign languages among the transformers:

Chirolinguistics (Its either ki-roh-lin-goo-is-tiks or chee-roh-lin-goo-is-tiks)

Also known as **speaking hand**, chirolingual Transformers communicate by stimulating the nerve circuits in the fingers, wrist and palm of their conversational partner. It seems to be fairly common to know at least a little hand.

In the aftermath of the Chaos Event, Drift negotiated chirolingually with the owners of a ship called the _U1_ at the Festival of Lost Light, eventually paying one billion shanix for it.

Acting on a hunch, Riptide revisited the _U1'_s owners and read their hands to learn that they were Mortilus worshipers, hiding out from the crew of the _Alchemy-Seven_ for trying to steal a brace of turbofoxes to feed the sparkeater they had left hidden in the ship's hold. What followed was a form of manual communication unrelated to chirolinguistics that left Riptide incapacitated for some time.

A couple of years later, the Autobot Megatron used chirolinguistics to surreptitiously communicate with the Decepticon spy Ravage aboard the Rodpod. Twenty Plus One

There is an image of how this works at tf wiki in the Cybertronian languages page. :D:D:D I am going with conventional sign language since this one requires mechs to touch each others servos. It's rather awesome in the images.

**I LOVE THIS FANDOM! **

It amazes me every day with its mass of information and complexity. :D:D:D

**WE ALSO HAVE A NEW FESTIVAL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

Awesome, Miss Kitteh. ;)


	591. Chapter 591

The Diego Diaries: Around (dd4 591)

(Moia is pronounced Moy-uh)

-0-Around

He sat on his throne in the command center of his base brooding on the news that was circulating among channels, through the grapevine and from traders and other travelers about the Empire. He hadn't been back to Cybertron in a while. Apparently Megatron was gone or missing. He didn't mind that much. Going to Cybertron for meetings with Megatron usually meant a funeral or two before returning.

He ran his base according to Decepticon directives, something that had been a constant to those along the Rim, the Fringe, the safer edges of the Benzuli Expansion and other far flung places. The Cybertronian Empire was vast. It was vast even by the terms of some of the large ancient empires that touched upon them before being overrun by the Decepticons as Megatron's ego required. They were feared before The Fall and the rise of Megatron but he had ramped it up a notch or two with his own special megalomania and cruelty.

Other species made wide diversions around the fringes of the Empire or didn't come near them if they could. No one wanted the 'metallic demons' on their worlds and some trading posts had armed so heavily that even the Decepticons couldn't stop in and walk back out again alive without behaving the proper way. The reputation of The People among others, once awe filled and amazed had turned to seething hatred and overwhelming fear.

Wherever the 'metal aliens' went, death followed.

They weren't welcome almost anywhere over the course of their war and the consolidation of the Empire under the maniacally cruel reign of Megatron. They were one of the oldest races in the galaxy and perhaps even the known universe. They were led by spirits as old as space who still intervened to assist them through their undying love and devotion to their own. There were even rumors that they held mystical magical devices that aided in their conquests and expansions. But for others, there was only the hope that they would never come around as well as the very real wish they would obliterate every trace of themselves to the last one in their ceaseless war against each other.

The captain commanded a sector of space that had three alien species already thriving when they arrived. Two were worthless to their purposes and left alone. Even their worlds held little to interest the rapacious overwhelmingly avaricious greed of Megatron. The other was useful and they 'worked' for the Decepticons making in their shops and factories parts for their ships.

They were told they would be left alone if they did this for the Empire and for the most part they were. The Decepticons out here left more to their own devices than those closer to the Center had learned that implied destruction and death worked better to motivate others than actual obliteration. They got what they needed, the aliens got to live relatively unscathed and détente was achieved. However, if the aliens enslaved could kill them in their recharge, there wouldn't be a single Cybertronian alive in their sector.

He rose and walked to the communications station. "Any reply to my message?"

"Not yet," the mech replied to his captain. "I will buzz you right away."

He nodded, then walked back to his chair. Sitting, he tapped his digits on the arm of his command post, a reflection of his own nervous unsettled spark. If the aliens on the nearby world knew what he felt they would be elated.

Touché.

-0-Elsewhere

Captain Moia sat considering the message sent to him by his 'partner' in the area, a big ship's captain with an aptitude to think on his peds and manage occupation situations with some relative skill. He himself had a sector without species complicating things and ran a mining operation that spanned four planets and a debris field. He was being asked about word on Cybertron and the idea that Prime had retaken the planet without firing a shot.

It was inconceivable. Megatron wouldn't allow it. He also wouldn't allow anyone to continue to live if it were true. They had to find out what was going on. He had mulled an idea for a while now, then decided to bite the bullet. He was here. They were there. He could call home. Rising, he walked to the communications station, then sat as his officer rose to make room. He coded in the call to Kaon HQ, the headquarters for Megatron and the Decepticons on Cybertron. "Alcoa to Kaon. This is Captain Moia. Please respond."

He said with electrical energy from nerves roiling through his body. No one called attention to themselves now. If Megatron considered your call frivolous or questionable, he would come to see or send someone for him to assess the situation first hand, perhaps even the utterly detested and feared Galvatron. Funerals always happened wherever that maniac went. It took a moment, then a voice returned his call. "Kaon Headquarters, Cybertron. Please acknowledge again using the proper codes."

At the HQ in Kaon Blaster sat listening to a voice from far away. He had commed Prime and soon he arrived with his entourage. They paused behind Blaster to listen.

"This is Captain Moia, code sign '214387-DE-419-PX'. Counter sign."

Blaster looked at Prime. "I don't know the counter sign."

Prime turned to Soundwave who was standing silently behind him. "Counter sign. Make it right."

Soundwave glanced at Blaster who he hated with the fury of a thousand suns. Without expression, he gave it. "875641-OP-387-IE."

It went out and there was a pause. Then the voice was back. "Kaon HQ, I'm calling to check on rumors reported by alien traders that there has been activity with Prime relating to Cybertron. I ask to do rumor control," he lied. He sat shaking in his chair. Then a voice he never thought he would ever hear again spoke to him across the light years.

"Captain Moia, this is Optimus Prime."

He stared at the panel before him with astonishment. It was inconceivable that Prime would speak to him on this frequency but there it was. "Optimus Prime … what are you doing on this channel?"

"Captain Moia … I am in control of Cybertron and the local group. We have had a peaceful turnover of command from the leadership of your faction. We have one billion civilians that are in dire need and we are here to help them. I am asking you to surrender and join us. The war is finished and there is no time to haggle over what follows. Come home in peace, secure your weapons and join the rest of your faction here serving to rescue our world. Come with the idea of a fight and we will destroy you. There are over 100 metro-formers currently on-world and I can guarantee more. They have a duty to come at my call. I will destroy you if you come with bad intentions but welcome you if you come in peace."

It was silent for a long time, then the voice was back. "Who was in charge? Let me speak to Shockwave."

Everyone turned to Prime who was considering the request. It was very silent and still in the room as everyone waited for Optimus. "Shockwave is my prisoner and has been for some time. Starscream is my ally and so are all the Seekers. Megatron had a death order on them so they came to me. They are my allies. Soundwave has surrendered and taken a Matrix oath. You would have to take one as well."

There was a pause, then the deep masculine voice was back. "Let me speak to Soundwave."

Prime glanced at Soundwave, who looked at the console. "This is Commandant-Governor Soundwave."

"Commander … what is happening? We haven't any information that's trustworthy. Has the faction surrendered or are you just a prisoner? What do you want us to do?"

It was fascinating the amount of emotion a blank slate like Soundwave could render on his face. He stood like a statue as the war so obviously gripping him raged inside. He glanced at Prime, then the console. "The faction is surrendered. The war is over. You will stand down and obey the Prime. There is nothing left of the Cause and if you disobey this last order you place yourself and your command in severe jeopardy. There is no way that any of you in any combination can destroy or ever survive an attack by the forces of the Prime."

They would wait a while but it was clear that there would be no direct immediate reply to that statement.

-0-Springer

They walked to the scene of the disturbance in Camp 4 in Polyhex. It was at a tent that had become a social club for the younger set in the vast camp settlement. He saw three younglings held in the grip of several of the camp security officers, locals with experience in such things who were employed to police the settlement. He reached them, then turned to the commander of the force. "What's up?" he asked.

"There was a fight. It was over another mech. This fool here is the cousin of that fool there," he said pointing to a young tall mech standing with a frown and folded arms nearby as guards stood beside him. "They don't like that their other cousin here is trying to bond with a Decepticon," he said nodding to a smoldering youngster who was standing unrestrained by anyone. So far. "He wants to bond with that mech over there," the security officer said nodding to another kid in the grip of more cops.

"I see. So we have two against one, two of you against the bonding of him," Springer said turning to the cousin who wanted to bond and who the other two were fighting to restrain from bonding. If that was what this was about. "What happened?"

"I have decided to bond with Feral over there," the kid said nodding to a tall youngster with a serious anger problem held in restraint by a big security guard and a smaller one. "They don't want me to do that."

"Why?" Springer asked looking at the two cousins who decided to meddle.

"That freak was a Decepticon. We don't want a** 'Con** in the family," one of the kids, Q-5, hissed. "We **hate** the Decepticons."

Springer nodded, then looked at Feral. "You were a 'Con?" he asked as he looked the kid over for signs and tattoos. He had them but they were etched and harder to remove than paint.

"I was. Not **now**. I heard that you can get ahead here now. I wanted to have another life. I also want to bond with him," he said nodding to the fuming mech who was named Sintra. "These guys have no right to tell Sintra what to do and feel. Those orns are over."

"**FRAG THAT!** We don't want any 'Cons in the family," the cousin closest to Springer, L-15 said with gathering rage.

"I have one," Springer said. "I'm bonded to a 'Con."

They looked at him silently a moment, then L-15 frowned. "Good for you. That's your family, not ours."

"It is," Springer said. "There are thousands of Decepticon-Autobot bonds on Mars in the Prime's colony. No one cares anymore. No one holds the grudge. We work for each other together. My bond was a bad aft. Deadlock. Have you heard of him?"

"I have," Feral said with a suddenly solemn expression. "I heard he went rogue and joined some cult. There was a bounty on him and maybe still is."

"He did. He tried a coup and failed against his captain, Turmoil no less. Megatron put a bounty on him and wanted to kill him himself. My bond found the Circle of Light. Maybe you've heard of it," Springer said glancing at the youngsters, all of whom nodded they had. "He changed. He's the best mech I know. No one is stuck in who they are if they don't choose it. Drift changed. He's second in command of the security of not only Prime's colony but Cybertron too. A former Decepticon bad aft is that trusted. You better get that wrench out of your aft, kid. The program has shifted and there's no longer a war. Your cousin has the right to make their own mistakes. You don't have the right to change that. You wouldn't like it if it were you on the hot plate, not him."

"**BUT HE WAS A DECEPTICON! HOW WILL WE KNOW HE STILL ISN'T!?"** Feral cried.

"That's up to him." Springer turned to Feral. "Did you give your oath to the Matrix of Leadership?"

He nodded. "Yes. I gave it by proxy to Jerze and Ultra Magnus when I came here on my ship."

"Then you know if you don't live life the way you're supposed to or you break it in any way, you'll be dead. Right?" Springer asked patiently.

Feral nodded. "I do," he said with a slight trace of fear in his voice.

Springer nodded. "I had to clean up a smart aft ex-'Con when he decided that the oath was a myth. He was in a club at Autobot City. He fragged off the Matrix, broke his oath with a sneer and burst into flames. He burned so completely that there was only the shell of his armor left."

No one said as word as they digested his words. He turned to L-15. "Get your families here. Your families, both of them and yours too," he said staring at the love interest of the farce he was adjudicating. "Hustle. I have to police an entire world now."

The three ran off to comply and as they did Springer turned to Feral. "You read my tattoos, right?"

Feral who was released nodded to Springer. "You're a Wrecker and an Autobot."

"I'm **THE** Wrecker. I'm Springer, the chieftain of the Wreckers. I'm putting you four on my slag list. If I hear about anything happening among you I'll be back and I'll bring Drift. Where are your genitors and family?"

"They're in a colony out there and it's held by a battle group that hasn't surrendered," Feral said.

"Would they disapprove of this?" Springer asked.

He looked at Springer with emotion. "No. They would love him. I love him. This is … the best thing that has happened to me in my life."

Springer nodded as the sound of a lot of footfalls caught his attention. He turned to greet the group that was coming post haste toward him.

-0-TBC 9-19-15 Thanks, Guest. I hope this straightens out the last part. :D** edited 9-29-15**


	592. Chapter 592

The Diego Diaries: Around 2 (dd4 592)

-0-At a spat in a camp on Cybertron

Springer turned at the sound of hurried ped falls as a number of mechs and the three youngsters in question beat feet back to where he stood with several of the camp's own security. They were hashing out a few points generated by camp situations while waiting to coordinate their efforts, these newly minted security who were **ULTRA** conscientious anyway let alone in front of their boss. Several older mechs were walking along toward him with the youngsters, their faces showing several degrees of emotion. Feral who hadn't gone with them stood uneasily with the security and Springer.

They all paused before the big Wrecker when they reached him, then L-15 introduced everyone. Two were his genitors, the other mechs along with Sintra's genitors, all of them cousins too. Sintra's genitors turned to Springer. "We're here for our son. What's happening?"

"**SINTRA WANTS TO BOND WITH A 'CON!"** L-15 said angrily. **"A 'CON!"**

Sintra's genitors turned to Sintra with surprise. "What do you mean you're going to bond?" his atar asked.

Sintra slipped past his father, then took Feral's servo into his own. "I am." He looked at his genitors with a stubborn expression.

"There was a fight going on and it was broken up by security," Springer said. "Sintra wants to bond. He's old enough to choose without permission but these two picked a fight to stop it."

"They did," Sintra said angrily. "I told you about Feral. You even met him. Who are any of you to tell me no?"

"Well, we're your genitors," his ada said in a dry voice. "That makes us responsible for you, son."

Springer grinned slightly. It didn't seem that 'mom' was having as big a problem as 'dad'. "What's the objection besides him being a former Decepticon?"

"Isn't that enough?" L-15 asked as the other youngster nodded emphatically.

"No," Springer said. He looked at the two determined kids holding hands beside him. "Are you old enough to make your own decisions?"

They nodded. "Yes," Sintra said as he glared at his cousins.

"Then there isn't anything stopping this from happening. It would seem reasonable that you step back and mind your own business then," Springer said to the two younglings who weren't happy a bit. Their genitors didn't seem happy either but the ones Springer watched were Sintra's genitors. "What is your opinion on this?" he asked them.

The youngster's ada, Ruger shrugged. "He seems nice enough and trying to reform himself. I know enough to understand that sometimes there wasn't a choice joining up or that it was to eat better."

His bond, Topiary turned to him with a frown. "That's our youngest son. You don't mind him bonding with a 'Con?"

"**Former** 'Con. I don't remember your ada and atar being too happy the first time you brought me around," Ruger said with a slight smirk. "Slaggers. They weren't nice to me for a long, long time."

"That's different," Topiary replied.

Ruger folded his arms across his chest, then frowned at his bond. "How?"

Topiary glanced at him, then his son, Sintra. "Uh, it is. We knew each other a long time, Ruger. How long have you two known each other?" He frowned at his son strongly.

"Since they came," Sintra said. "I know him enough to know he's the one."

Springer listened, considering Drift aka Dead Lock, then got inspiration. "All of you, come with me. We're going to talk to priests. If they think this is a good idea, then you should too. They only have your best interests at spark."

They glanced at each other, then nodded, all ten of them. "Very well," Topiary said with a nod. "Where are the priests then?"

Springer smirked slightly. "On Mars," he said as he turned to walk toward the great vessel facility nearby glowing with lights and milling with activity. "Come on."

They watched him, then glanced at each other. With a hesitant step, they managed to walk with him to the bridge that was in the metro-former nearby. Stepping onto the platform and following Springer into the swirling mass of energy, they all disappeared into the storm.

-0-Kaon HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

"Springer is solving a problem that requires a trip to Mars with a few civilians fighting over a bonding. Somehow it involves priests, fist fights and younglings in love or some such slag," Jazz said as he turned from reading messages over Mirage's shoulder.

Prowl smirked. "He gets it from his ada. Yentas are born, not made."

Laughter ruled for a while in the Ops Center.

-0-Bridge Room, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped out into the huge bridge room which was busy with those coming, those waiting to go and lots of crates shrink wrapped on pallets waiting to go here and there. They followed Springer off, then grouped together. It was amazing to see the activity and know they were on another world at the fabled colony of Optimus Prime. "Stick together. We're going to walk to the Temple."

"The Temple?" Ruger asked with surprise.

"Yes," Springer said, then he turned to walk up the stairs to the ground floor of The Fortress. Following him through the rec room, noting the vastness of it and images of the colony showing its growing pains on the walls along with some of Suntreaker's giant murals, they stepped out into the courtyard and paused outside where Fortress Road ran to the intersection beyond.

It was daylight and the colony was stunning. It was vast on a scale none of them had seen in vorns of ages. Traffic filled the highways and streets, pedestrians were everywhere and towers seemed to fill the skies going onward into the distance like forever. The airfield before them, the military field was crawling with activity. Rows of huge ships, most of them prepared or preparing to be used seemed to fill the landscape to the horizon.

Two stadiums could be seen tall and vast as well as a Seeker city with mechs and femmes flying in and out of its long curved aeries. On a hillside far away a huge building was partially constructed and underway, the habitat for the human resort but they didn't know that. It curved along the hillside above the colony, its views most likely stunning.

Springer turned to them. "Come on," he said. "Stay close to me and you won't get lost."

They were silent, their optics staring around them as they tried to absorb what they were seeing. Stepping out, walking silently with Springer, they headed down the wide sidewalk to the intersection that led to the other side of the colony and all the cities that way, the stables, the human habitat and Earth 1 as well as the Mausoleum and Basilica. The Temple could be seen as they got closer, its enormous dome shining in the sunlight. They crossed at the intersection, passing an underground station, then walked down the street that would lead to the Temple Precinct.

There were storefront businesses, beautiful lobbies to apartment buildings seen through huge open glass doors and all around them the city's citizens walked, stood talking or sat in diners, restaurants or on the café sidewalks chatting. Delivery trucks were being unloaded at businesses as workers went here and there. Banners were hanging from lamp posts proclaiming the Prime, the colony and Cybertron. They crossed the street again, then turned south, walking along the sidewalk to the Temple.

The wall that contained it proclaimed it, its cobblestone pathways at the gates beckoning them inside to follow walkways to many different features besides the Temple itself. They paused a moment to take it all in, then walked up the path to the Temple stairway. It was with a sense of awe that they walked up, then through the huge open double doors with all their intricate carvings and etchings. Entering itself, they followed Springer to a banister where he turned to them. "Wait here. I'll get a priest," he said, then turned to walk toward the steps that led downward to the AllSpark and the Well.

They watched him go, all ten of them, then turned to each other. It was silent a moment, then Topiary shook his helm. "It's all true."

No one spoke a moment, then Feral nodded. "Prime won. All of it was for nothing. Megatron destroyed our world for nothing."

They all turned to look downward as Springer came back up with a couple of priests, Templar and Chevron. They reached the group, then smiled. "You need assistance with a problem?" Chevron asked.

The group stared at him, then Ruger knelt. The others startled a moment, then began to bow and kneel. "You are **here**. The Temple is **here**," Topiary said as he stood rooted to the floor. "Prime **did** it. He **won**."

Chevron grinned. "He did, didn't he? He after all is The One Who Comes."

Ruger nodded, then rose slowly. "He is."

"Come with us. We can go somewhere and talk. Then we can help you get home when we reach some kind of accord," Chevron said. He turned to Springer. "We will take care of this for you, Commander. I know you are so busy."

"Thank you, Chevron, Templar," Springer said with a grin. "Settle your problem for the best for everyone. The war is over. We're all Cybertronians now."

They stared at him, then several nodded. Springer turned, then walked away to head back to Cybertron. They watched him go, then Ruger turned to Chevron. "Prime is holy," he said quietly.

"He is," Chevron said, then he smiled. "You won't get an argument from us. Come. Let's go have some tea. You must be very tired and I would love to hear your story."

Everyone glanced at each other, then walked with the two down the wide staircase to the floor below. A short stop at the Well and a prayer or two to the AllSpark was had before they walked to the lounge nearby. By the time they were ready to go back, Feral and Sintra would be bonded. The ceremony would be supervised by Chevron.

It was a start.

-0-Elsewhere

They were coming in on ships, taken to the aid stations, then settled in the camp that was springing up here along the base of the Manganese Mountains. No one was still mining because what was needed was being brought in from space or Mars. The metals they were after in most of the mines were rather rare and even though found in small amounts were needed for electronics and communications equipment. That was no longer the case at long last.

The mines were as safe as the miners could make them under the command and production schedules of the authorities. No one was unhappy that they didn't have to go down into the sweltering holes to eke out what they could find in rickety shafts that snaked all through the local area. There were even a few cave-ins that were still burning down deep.

The major problem of the area were the incredible numbers of those with massive hearing loss brought about by working around some of the machinery that ran systems inside the planet for Primus. The vibration of constant noise had destroyed audials in mass quantities and there were no doctors nor replacement parts granted to correct that problem until now.

They were checked and a schedule of replacement operations was made to make it so. Those who would go on to other camps would not do so until they could hear again. For some it was a staggering moment to once again hear all the sounds and voices that had been taken away from them by circumstance.

As the last mines were cleared and the sensors indicated that the area was being depopulated of anyone who might remain, that is where the Syndicate as the gangs had decided to call themselves readied their biggest set of charges yet. When the Autobots and civilians moved onward to other parts of the local area after taking away the last groups who lived and worked there, they went down into the mines to start phase two of their campaign. It would be a blast.

Literally.

-0-On the way back

They walked off the bridge platform onto Cybertron itself. Sintra and Feral would stay on Mars for three orns before returning to celebrate their bond in a real hotel in Praxus. They themselves were laden with food and other things that they were given after an almost hallucinatory trip through a grocery in the Tri-Cities.

Ruger carried a box of food he hadn't ever eaten but was told he would like, nearly all of it former high caste fare. He glanced at Topiary who was carrying his own box. "This is going to be alright," he said quietly.

Topiary glanced at him, then nodded slightly. "Give me an orn or two, Ruger."

Ruger nodded as they walked toward the camp where they lived. The others following were quiet as well as they disappeared into the giant tent city together.

-0-TBC 9-20-15 **edited 9-29-15**

Will edit in the a.m. Good night!

NOTES: The deafness among the miners of the Manganese Mountains is canon. :D


	593. Chapter 593

The Diego Diaries: Around 3 (dd4 593)

-0-Out there in the Empire among the Decepticon fleets, bases and other far flung places

They networked over heavily encrypted lines discussing their courses of action. A message from far away had reached them breaking the logjam of their ennui. They were in a bind. They had no leadership from Kaon HQ other than Soundwave telling them to do this and that to keep things moving along. Then they found out that Optimus Prime had overtaken Cybertron without a fight. **WITHOUT A FIGHT!** Rumors were everywhere. Some said that there were thousands upon thousands of metro-former mechanisms on Cybertron. There were some that said the entire army defected and were preparing to bring the battle to everyone off world under Prime's vengeful command.

There were rumors that families were being saved as the groups surrendered, getting fair treatment and opportunity. That rumor resonated and many were the soldiers who tried to find out more surreptitiously or otherwise. When some heard that they flew to Cybertron pretending to be out of the loop. They surrendered to the waiting troops and were said to be in prison anyway. Some actually didn't know that Cybertron had fallen. They were said to be in prison as well. They, whoever 'they' were opined that there were **HUGE** paybacks underway. That there was bounty untold given out to everyone. That anything was possible, impossible, improbable. No one really knew for sure.

Some said that Prime had a fortress somewhere that even the Pantheon would struggle to take. Some said that the ghosts in the Benzuli that had kept them locked out of a rich area of needed and useful materials were Autobots running special ops. That was probably closer to the truth than most but the rumors were rife.

Commanders got together in neutral places to discuss the way to proceed. Some left heading for their battle groups while others stayed behind going over their options again and again. Those who left took their groups and headed across space and the now only intermittently guarded frontier. When they did, they would gather strength and ships along the way. By the time they were within hailing range of Razorclaw and his fortress, they would be a sizable force.

-0-Kaon HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

"Paragon," Blaster called.

The big winger turned, then walked to his console. "What is it, Blaster?"

"We're getting deep space comm traffic. Ships are moving off heading out on the circular route toward Mars. Ever since Razorclaw sent that general call message we've been seeing some movement toward leaving here. This is a big group forming up out at the Fringe heading toward our turf. We better tell Prime."

Paragon nodded, then walked to the door that led to offices nearby. Prime was there getting ready to go to inspect more cleared areas for housing towers in the city. "Sir, we have movement out in deep space. Apparently, ships have heard Razorclaw and are heading that way."

Prime nodded, then looked at the datapad filled with information. "This is something we better check out."

"You might send a message as well. It could be that they're fleeing rumors. We might get them to come in from the cold if they knew it won't mean a firing squad if they do," Paragon said.

Prime nodded. "I will send one now. Call Starscream and Soundwave to come to the conference room, Paragon. We need to prepare a good message that will be believable. If they think they might be harmed if they surrender, it will take more than me."

Paragon nodded, then turned to make things happen. It would take half a joor, then they would gather in the conference room to talk. A message would be composed for general distribution in the Empire.

-0-On the street in Terra, Primal Colony of Mars

They had spent their first night as a bonded pair in a palatial suite in a place called The Hotel Praxus in a city named Terra on a planet named Mars or the Primal Colony of Mars. The priests had led the families around to the inevitable and somehow when **they** did the end result was more palatable. Now it was morning and they were on the sidewalk in Terra on the main plaza watching the morning rush of traffic, pedestrians and a school nearby receiving waves and waves of sparklings of all sizes and ages.

"Look at the babies, Feral," Sintra said as he stood beside his new bond, their servos gripping tightly. "I have never seen so many. Why are they dressed in things?"

"I don't know, Sin," he said as he watched a family walk together him on their way with colorfully attired infants. They nodded and smiled, then continued onward. Feral looked at Sintra. "Come on. Let's go see where they're going." With that, they followed the family toward The Sparkling Day School of Autobot City.

-0-Inside

They stood near the door watching as families and individuals walked in and handed their infants off to the aides, attendants, techs and teachers who were there to greet them. They moved aside as a group of children with various disabilities were led in holding onto a rope. A question yielded the answer that they were brought here by a special bus that helped handicapped children get to school safely.

They watched as the crowd thinned and the last group went up in the huge elevators. Turning, they walked outside and looked around. "Let's go see everything, Sin. I want to see it all."

Sintra nodded, then gripped Feral's servo. They walked to the underground station across from the school, hesitated slightly, then boldly stepped down to the stairs heading for their first train ride ever.

-0-Autobot HQ, Kaon, Cybertron

They sat in the conference room as Jazz and Blaster arranged the recording equipment to make the message they would broadcast to every corner of the empire. Blaster turned to Prime. "You can go at your convenience. The recording is cued to your voice."

Prime nodded, then began. "This is Optimus Prime and I am speaking to you from the former Decepticon headquarters of Kaon on Cybertron. Shortly ago, it was made clear to us that a vast and very critical humanitarian crisis was unfolding on our home world. I made an overture to the Commandant-Governor Soundwave to assist between half a billion to over one billion civilians on Cybertron who were facing starvation and death from disease and injury.

"Soundwave agreed and over the past few decaorns, he has been of great assistance in helping us bring food and medical assistance, housing and other essential critical care items to our planet so they could be distributed everywhere to everyone including active duty Decepticons and their families. There is a great need for everything and we have called in not only the civilian and military personnel of my own colony but that of the Decepticons here on Cybertron and throughout the Empire.

"I have also called upon and received the assistance of metro-formers of the Metroplex and Fort Max classes of metro-titans. Over 100 are serving on-world as medical centers, food manufacturing and distribution points as well as centralized camp sites for over three and a half million refugee civilians and soldiers with more coming. We have also included Decepticons and their families in our rescue efforts because we are all one people once more.

"During this time, waves of Decepticon battle groups and soldiers in smaller commands have come to Cybertron to surrender. They are welcomed, given aid and after taking the Matrix oath, included into the program of relief. We are asking that you come in as well. I am very aware that there are many rumors abounding in the Empire that tell you many things. Some say that you will be imprisoned. Others say that there are grudges being carried out, that the families of Decepticons are being harmed. None of that is true.

"If you come here in peace, you will be received in peace. If you come here with the intention of being a blessing to our people who are in dire and desperate shape, you will be welcome. If you come here with the intention of causing trouble or making things worse, you will be taken down. I have asked others to speak to you. I hope you will listen well. Come to Kaon and join us. We are waiting for you. Until all are one. Optimus Prime out."

Starscream grinned at him. "Nicely put. Now my turn." Blaster nodded. "This is Commander Starscream, former second-in-command of our faction and air commander of the Decepticons. When I first left the game as it were I was dying. Megatron had lost his processor and had left to go who knew where. I was in command but at death's door physically. I wish I could tell you that it was caused by heroics in battle. But, alas, it wasn't to be. I was nearly beaten to death by Megatron himself because he not only lost a battle to a puny species of organics, he lost his mentor, Megatronus to the same beings.

"Given that he was never wrong, or so he would insist, someone else had to pay a price for his own failure. I was handy. We had to escape the death sentence that Megatron then put on all Seekers everywhere. The only place to go was the colony of the Prime. They took me in without comment, mended my hurts and undertook to seek my advice and assistance in the rescue of Seekerkin everywhere and the defeat of Megatron in particular. Optimus Prime and the Autobots gave me something I never got from Megatron no matter how hard I fought and I did. I fought hard but never was there a hint of respect for the effort or for my people.

"Megatron has lost his processor. He tried to eradicate my people. I owe him nothing but a blaster to the helm. He has ordered the death of bonds and infants as you well know. You hide yours still I am sure. He decimated who knows how many of us, killing the worthy and the unworthy by mere poor luck of placement. You owe him nothing.

"I am calling you to come. The Prime is something that Megatron never was … fair and just. Nitro of the Mayhem Attack division, Rampage who is a predacon, Rainmaker, the Great Elder and too many others to count live at and work for the colony of the Prime and the redemption of Cybertron.

"All of the children we have go to school. The System of Exception is dead and gone. Everyone gets to choose what they want to become and there is opportunity for everyone. I, myself command the Prime's air game and my children are excelling in school. We go to adult football games, eat luxurious food and live in high caste quality apartments. No one is better than anyone else by virtue of who they were on Cybertron.

"You were lied to. Come home. Your people … **our** people need all of us to save them. Nothing that you hold as a grudge is worth the life of even one of our people. Come in with your guns locked away and your spark ready for respect. You will find it here. If you love Cybertron you will come. Command Starscream, former Decepticon, out."

"Well done," Blaster said as he smirked at Starscream.

He smirked back. "I know."

Laughter was needed and welcomed as Blaster cued up Soundwave. He nodded to this, his personal foe and the Decepticon equivalent to his own rank and authority. Soundwave began. "This is Commandant-Governor Soundwave calling all Decepticons from the command center at Kaon on Cybertron. By now, you have heard the messages of the Prime and Starscream. I am adding my voice to them. We are in dire crisis on Cybertron. Though we have done our best to rescue our world from calamity, we are in more need than ever.

"I gave my oath to the Matrix and to Prime because Cybertron comes first. I am asking you to do the same. There are hundreds of millions of our people here that are in dire straits. We need to reach them, to find them, to assist their hurts and make this planet the brilliant civilization it was once before.

"The Cause is finished. Come home. Help us retrieve our world and our people before it is too late. You can come with your families and give your oaths. There is need for you to come in peace. Lock down your guns, personal and ship-wide, then join us. Come now before it's too late. The civilian you save might by your own family. Soundwave out."

It was silent a moment, then Prime looked at Soundwave. "Thank you."

Soundwave stared at him a moment, then nodded ever so slightly. Now they had to wait.

-0-TBC 9-21-15 **edited 9-29-15**

NOTES:

ESL:

logjam: (log-jam) When old timers cut down trees, they would hold them by the side of a river until they got a bunch together, then float them altogether to mills downstream. Men would ride them, standing on them with 'cork' (caulk) boots with spikes on them and a poll to prevent them piling up or logjamming. Also, a logjam is anything bunching up until it can't move. Old Americanism. My dad used to walk on the logs. :D Very cool thing.

ennui: (on-wee) the 'dumps' as in down in the dumps. Moping. Not feeling it.

opined: (oh-pin-d) said their opinion or mentioned something.

paybacks: getting even

bounty: Riches

Rife: (r-eye-f) Everyone. Lots of something. "Rumors were rife with lies as everyone whispered to others what they thought was happening.

Intermittently: now and again

palatable: (pal-uh-tuh-bull) tastier, easier to accept

surreptitiously: (surrup-tish-us-lee): sneakily, without anyone knowing


	594. Chapter 594

The Diego Diaries: Things That Happen 1 (dd4 594)

-0-Roto and the new task

He sat at the computer in his office working out the plans for Uraya and Iacon. They had become even in one day much more outgoing and 'talkative'. The problem at the moment was having all the children in their group receive the download for Basic Infant Sign Language so that all of them could 'speak' together. The program necessary to make that happen was in his files now, downloaded to him from Ratchet.

The huge computers on Cybertron had incredible amounts of good things but he had to stand in line for downloads. He had given his list to the Special Functions office of Special Ops who were working on extracting, organizing, declassifying and preparing for release of information to be useful to the colony. There were billions and trillions of records on everything that was imaginable. It would take a good vorn to make sense of it and then the real work would happen. They would set search engines on the requests to find specific information and check it to make sure it wasn't classified, useless or even worse, something that only a demented mind could create. They would find a lot of things that fit that category. The archives held all manner of manuals and tutorials on torture, empurata, shadow play and other forms of 'disappearing' someone from being a problem. You didn't have to die to disappear.

He sat back, then considered the permissions that had arrived from the genitors of the groups among whom Uraya and Iacon would interact. All of them were there in agreement to have their children upgraded with this little program. He grinned, then rose to go download the simple yet comprehensive language file into over seventy-five infants before everyone was covered. It would be a very 'noisy' and gesture-filled orn for everyone.

-0-A hearing for motions

Burris sat in a chair beside his attorney, a former high caste mech named Horner. He was a very good one and even though he no longer cared about the caste system, he was none the less the representative that Burris had chosen. Thus, there they were in the federal court waiting for Semi to hear his motions.

It had been a long road from touchdown on the airfield to this moment, one spent in prison with the high profile prisoners that had been captured along the way. Apparently they had been part of a plan that involved a space bridge, a notion to move Cybertron to this system and other such nonsense. Burris had given up trying to get them to enlighten him. None of them liked him after a while and he had grown to despise them back.

Their incarceration had rubbed the wounds they carried raw, the confinement together agonizing in its sameness and boredom. Even though they had access to the monitor and the entertainment that everyone else shared, the finest food and drink any of them had ever had and books galore, it was still incredibly boring to be locked into a cage with the likes of Ratbat and Decimus.

'My, how the mighty have fallen' a guard had said about him with a smirk on his low caste face once early on. He had fumed but given the futility of his lot, had not responded. An icy stare was all he could manage. He didn't care about anything but getting out of prison. His family on the outside, mostly, were waiting for him. His son was in jail over the same charges. He would have his own hearing. For now, he sat at the table alone.

"Court is now in order. Maintain composure or be removed. The Honorable Judge Semi of Helex presides," the clerk of court, Silver said as he sat down to keep the proceedings.

Semi looked up from the stack of datapads and nodded to Coln-2 who was personally handling the high profile cases and then Horner. "Gentlemen, welcome. Let's get to this shall we?" he asked. They nodded. "I have read all of your motions and counter motions. Both sides have presented your petitions. Now I welcome arguments. Horner, you may start please."

Horner nodded, then glanced at Burris. He stood facing Semi and began. "Your honor, I am asking for several things to happen. First, I would like a dismissal of charges against my client based on a number of determining factors. I believe that there is not enough evidence to warrant the charges against him. The so-called witnesses have given very sketchy testimony in affidavits about what they allege happened on the journey. My client maintains that everyone was in voluntary service and employment.

"Given that we are holding very slim accounts of the journey as rendered by the alleged victims, we are asking that you dismiss the charges against Burris on the basis of insufficient evidence. We are also holding that the timeliness of trial, his right as a defendant has been trammeled by the courts since Burris is now on his second year of incarceration. It's part of the process of our legal system that defendants get their orn in court in a reasonable period of time. My client has been denied his for almost two years.

"There are factors involved we know since this will be a Primal Hearing but the time lines specify a 'timely' trial. This has been much too long for that to happen. Witnesses could have joined together to make their stories over more to the prosecution's liking and thus, put my client's rights and freedom in jeopardy."

"Coln?" Semi asked.

"Your honor, we have worked with the victims involved for a very long time through the Processor Health programs for traumatized individuals to ensure that they would be able to make the decision to speak to their situation in relation to these charges. There are 11 out of the 33 involved that are at that point.

"Given the gravity of the charges, this has risen to the level of a Primal Hearing. We are all aware of the circumstances of the Prime's schedule and the many things he has been involved in that have shaped this situation as it stands. We concede that it isn't perfect, but the scheduling of trial is out of our hands and falls well within the purview of the Primal Charter. We ask that the petitions be denied and that the trial be set as soon as possible. Our office is prepared to proceed with the state's case against the defendant."

Semi was silent a moment as he considered the petitions and requests. Horner had a losing hand and Coln was upheld by the Charter. The decisions were writing themselves. "Gentlemen, I am sympathetic to both sides in this matter. The Prime and I have discussed with Barron and Blackstone the importance of this hearing and the timeliness issues. I am dismissing your motion to drop charges, Horner. There is enough evidence of probative value according to the standard of evidence as outlined in our legal system to warrant a Primal Hearing into the alleged conduct of Burris in this circumstance.

"As for the timeliness issue, all of us know that the Charter gives Optimus Prime latitude on scheduling. The Emergency Claus of the Primal Charter indicates that if there are extenuating circumstances that require his attention, he is allowed to take his discretion on any and all matters at servo including Primal Hearings. Given that we have been attacked by phase sixers, had human bad afts in our jails with that resulting chaos, rescued prison camps and waves of millions of refugees, built cities from nothing to house them and are now overtaking Cybertron, Optimus Prime is well within his rights to move on this as circumstances allow.

"That being said, Barron and I have scheduled the trail of Burris for eight orns from now. You will present your cases before the Prime in a formal manner and abide by his decision which will be made in consultation with the Matrix and witnessed by me and Magistrate No-A on the advisory panel. That also being said, it will be subject to situations popping up that cannot be foreseen as of yet. Our colony's safety comes first. Any questions?"

Coln shook his helm. "We have none."

Horner nodded. "I am disappointed about my motions but gratified to hear about the court date."

"I am aware of that, Horner. But that is my decision. Your petitions were brave but thin things," Semi said with a slight grin.

Horner grinned in spite of himself. "We will see what we can do then," he said.

"We look forward to it," Semi said as he nodded to the bailiff. "Please escort Burris back to prison. Until the court date, then," Semi said nodding to the sour looking mech. He left the room without comment.

"Who is the next prisoner, Silver?" Semi asked.

"Keystock, the son of Burris and one of the ship captains involved," Silver said.

"Are you representing him too, Horner?" Semi asked.

Horner who was sitting chatting with Coln-2 glanced at him, then nodded. "I am, sir."

"Very well. Let us begin," Semi said as the door opened and a tall good looking mech with an amazing paint scheme walked in. He sat, Horner whispered to him a moment, then both turned to Semi. "We are ready, sir."

"Very well," Semi said as he glanced at a datapad. "I have read the motions and feel that the same arguments against dismissal apply here," Semi began.

Neither Burris nor Keystock would be released from their confinements nor a review by Optimus Prime of their alleged behavior in eight orns given all things being equal.

-0-At a street-side table belonging to a bistro-type cafe in Iacon named 'The Meet Up'

They sat together eating something called a hot beef sandwich while drinking Praxus Black Label beer for the first time. It was unthinkable that they could do what they were doing, eat such astonishingly expensive food and drink the best beer on Cybertron. But they were.

"This is amazing, Feral," Sintra said glancing up at his brand new bond. "I can't believe this is happening."

Feral nodded. "I know. It's going to be really hard to go back to Cybertron in a few orns."

Sintra nodded. "I know. I would miss everyone if I stayed but this ..." He trailed off as he looked around at the bustle of the street, its glittering storefronts and the traffic on the road. Up above them were the roadways that were elevated over other levels and walkways that linked the upper stories with everywhere else. One could live up there and never touch the ground. They wouldn't miss out on a thing if they did.

"We better do as much as we can, Sin, before we go back," Feral said as he watched Decepticons walk past still in their colors. They were told some were working that way to help with Cybertron. Their families lived here and they came and went on their shifts.

"I will hate to go back," Sintra said wistfully. Feral nodded. It would be a frenetic few orns before they had to return.

-0-Ratchet

He walked through the wards getting a feel for things here on Mars. Soon he would go to Gliese and check out the situation there. Things were running smoothly and even the newest med school students were working out with the servos on part of their training. They had managed to stay ahead of the torrent, something that he lost recharge over when things were hectic.

He had lunch with the elders of the fam, heard about how wonderful history class was, how the homework was extensive but exhilarating and when was the next football game anyway? He grinned, wondering if he would have to attend conference meetings for his older family even as he considered that conferences were coming up for the infants.

Bos, Reflector and Co-D were excelling in their classes, their trauma melting away under the kindness and gentle attention of Ratchet and Ironhide's families. They were working on their remote controlled toys with Sunspot and Prime's little mechs to join in the next 'war' and soon science fair would happen as well. They were busy with riding, swimming on their class teams along with playing and being infants.

Sunspot had brothers his own age and they were a unit now. He wondered as he worked where the infants' genitors were, then pushed it back. They would be found, of this he was stubbornly sure. When they were, the hard stuff would begin. They would have to give the three children back to their families.

He stood a moment absorbing the sickening feeling that thought engendered inside of him, then moved onward. There were patients to help and things to do. He walked into infant intensive care and quietly began to read and annotate charts. As he did, the group in custody in the Luna Detention Center on Earth's moon would have their petitions and pleas entered into the court. They would have their hearings and determinations right after Burris and his son.

-0-TBC 9-22-15 **edited 9-29-15**


	595. Chapter 595

The Diego Diaries: (dd4 595)

-0-Mid-orn, around a few places here and there

The sunlight was stronger and came earlier as Mars slowly crept toward spring. On the hillside where the resort was rising brilliantly the 'bosses' were touring the interior construction with their own bosses, the micro mini-con and mini-con crews explaining their progress. All of the interior walls were up and most of them were finished. They were going through the huge kitchen area, one big enough to feed up to 2,500 individuals several times a day every day.

:This is amazing, Rocco: Judy Witwicky said as the two rode on her segway. Barbara Morshower and Judy Fulton were driving along too with several of the different specialist bosses with them as well. :The kitchen is brilliant:

:We installed all of the appliances, all of them industrial grade yesterday. The kitchen will be online in a couple of orns. We are going to install everything that requires power at the same time so we can troubleshoot the lines. We don't want any power shortages happening with that many guests to take care of daily: Rocco said with a nod. :Dependability will be key here:

They sped onward hearing for the lobby which was finished but for furnishings. The computer system would be checked and fine tuned during the shakedown period in a few orns. We want to spend about four or five orns going through the whole plant: Rocco said pointing out the long desk that curved for what seemed like miles along the back wall of the huge entry port of the facilities.

They would tour the entire facility with all its amenities and marvel at the quality of the work and the speed of its construction. This was going twice as fast as they thought it would take. The afternoon would be great for all of them.

-0-Elsewhere

He sat at the table staring at his host and benefactor, Owen Harris. They were in a huge house in the countryside of England. Dinner was exquisite and the wine good. However, Silas was not happy, He had been modified. He no longer had free will and it fragged him off. Intensely.

"You aren't eating very much, Leland. I understand your angst but you have to accept the new world order. Things change and so have you. It would take very little to blow up your skull given what you carry inside of it now. You won't have a chance of doing anything about it if you look for a surgical solution either. No one but me has it. What you have in your skull is Cybertronian." Owen grinned. "Finally, you have a chance to lead the way for all of the rest of us with your embellishments."

"What do you want, Harris?" Silas asked as he studied his opponent.

"I want real power. I want to rule the world. Do you believe that?" Owen asked.

Silas shrugged. "You and many others."

"Yourself included?" Owen asked.

Silas shrugged again. "I don't do harnesses well."

"I understand but if you cooperate, there are only open vistas ahead. We have technology and we're going to acquire more. It allows us to tap the bots channels and contact others even in space. We have been busy studying and applying that understanding to our own problems and future goals. The possibilities are endless. Be with the curve or be buried by it, Silas. That is what is in front of you," Owen said as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"You're going to ally yourself with the Decepticons," Silas ventured.

Owen grinned. "You're fast."

Silas didn't reply.

-0-Lunchtime in a cafeteria in Centurion

They sat in their protected space eating the food that was made and delivered to them every day at lunchtime. Fresh lunches was slid into the slots on a cart that was rolled into a sealed box. The box was delivered by Autobot City Speedy Delivery Service to the schools where human children were attending. Their service was contracted to ensure that the thirty or so public school students from Earth got a good hot meal every day at the right time. It was part of the daily duties of the Family Habitat to make them, pack them up and have the little boxes hand delivered by a big mech named Tarlie. He would wait at the human's tower door every school day with a grin, take the tiny boxes and hoof it for Centurion and Terra.

Every day.

Right now, they were enjoying fried chicken or the vegetarian substitute for the three Hindu kids who were part of the group. Entree, three veggies, a fruit, a hand made dessert by the several good bakers among the genitors and a cold milk, all of it prepared in bento-style boxes for the infants to enjoy.

They sat in their habitat box with their aide nearby. He was eating lunch with several other aides and teachers as all around them over three hundred infants in their lunch group ate their own. A line formed at the kitchen door, a line that would file past the food displayed. They would fill up, take their drink and utensils, then walk to a table. They would sit there in order as they left, each class together to chat, eat and laugh.

It was a process one could see in most schools on Earth. The difference here was ten minutes into their meal, they would quiet and listen to the story a teacher would read to them as they ate. It would be ongoing with a new part read every day to ensure that food would be eaten and time not wasted playing around. Infants needed their lunches.

Ten minutes in, a reading specialist teacher walked to a chair with a microphone before it. He pulled a book datapad from subspace and began to read about a boy and a monkey. Toby Tyler, a boy taken in by relatives and living an unhappy life runs away to the circus. It was an old Earth book but filled with adventure, strong emotions and other things that intrigued infants of a certain age.

The room listened to the story as the teacher read, pausing only to explain a few things to the kids. When the twenty or so minutes passed, they would begin to take their things to recycle, then form lines to go back to class. A short stop to gather coats and the like would happen, then they would all go out for a long recess before coming back inside to study.

The human kids would put their things back on the food cart, lock the little box and wait for their aide. They had their gear with them such as it was and by the time they reached the classroom, they would be ready to go too. When they did, the action and fun would be captured by Leonora Huttle for a special program that would run on the MCA showcasing the daily life of human children on another world among aliens. It would be an incentive for people to use the Resort to see it for themselves. Not that they needed incentive. The reservation list for the two week vacations had just reached the forty million milestone.

-0-In an apartment in Terra

"**WHAT THE FRAG!" **

"Settle down. Let me check again."

"**CHECK AGAIN! THE METER HAS TO BE DEFECTIVE!"**

"I'm checking." Pause. "It's the same reading."

"**WHAT THE FRAG!"**

-0-A joor later after a lot of screaming and yelling

They stood outside the doorway, one livid and the other sort of a combination of scared, highly amused and confused. The big one rapped on the doorjamb. Ratchet looked up and grinned. "Breakdown. My favorite field doctor. Oh and you brought what's his name too."

"**OH FUNNY, RATCHET! HAR! HAR!" **

Breakdown walked into the room, then sat on the couch glancing at Knockout who stood in the doorway fuming. "Sit. Sit or I'll slag you hard."

Knockout looked at his partner, then Ratchet. "Frag that," he said as he walked in and sat stiffly on the couch.

Ratchet who was catching up on slag from back in the orn sat back, hugely amused and not a bit unsurprised at the pair. "Which one of you is sparked?"

"His is/**I AM!**"

The two looked at each other, then Ratchet. **"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FIXED, SLAGGER!" **Knockout said in his usual winsome manner.**  
**

"I am," Breakdown said with a slight grin. "You didn't do it. Where have I heard this story before?"

Ratchet snorted, then guffawed loudly. "You **slagger**. How is it that you don't have to be responsible for anything. You're a slagging doctor or so you tell me. You **KNOW** better so don't blame it on my mech." Ratchet grinned at Breakdown and Breakdown grinned at him. "So now you have it. What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Knockout said with a furious glare.

"Well? I don't see you being selfless enough to be a genitor. Infants have to come first or they grow up to be you, Knockout. We can't be having that. I have balpean hammers to take care of that."

"You're insane," Knockout said with great indignation.

"Well … are you going to be good with this or do I look for someone to adopt your kid?" Ratchet said as he leaned forward fixing Knockout with a severe optic.

"Frag that. This kid is **mine**." Knockout fixed Ratchet back with an equally gimlet optic.

"Good. Now that we have that clear, we want you to do the honors," Breakdown said with a decisiveness that impressed Ratchet. Little Big Mech was growing up.

"**I WILL NOT HAVE THIS SLAGGER LOOKING AT MY PRIVATE PARTS! I WON'T PUT MYSELF INTO HIS SERVOS!"** Knockout said looking sharply at Breakdown.

"Gypsy and her team do the separations now unless you request a particular doctor. I do the pre-separation doctoring for many and you will be no exception. Really, Knockout … you don't appear to know a slagging thing," Ratchet said with a grin.

Breakdown who was watching the two with a slight grin sat back with relief. It was going to be great.

**"OH! AND DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!"** Knockout said.

-0-Half a breem later, a zillion pre-separation supplements and a video about caring for a sparkling in a climate like this along with lessons on parenting and a blood oath from Breakdown to always ask Ratchet first before doing anything beyond the basics

Ratchet sat in his chair and mused on the ways of the world. This was a wonderment. He would probably have to adopt Breakdown to ensure that the infant made it to adulthood without becoming a massive aft. He grinned. "Ratchet to Ironhide."

:Ironhide here. What's up old mech? Are you coming to Cybertron anytime soon? I booked an electrical closet. We can have a frag and a Kremzeek afterward:

Ratchet laughed loudly. :**YOU ROMANTIC, YOU!** I'll be there soon. By the way … guess what?: he said. Then he said it.

-0-Moments later...

"Guess who's sparked, Prime?"

Big kind optics look up from a mountain of slag himself. Everyone had paperwork nightmares ahead of them, himself included. "Who? Ratchet?"

**"AS IF!** Old mech may trip and get sparked but not today. Knockout is sparked."

"Really? Good for them. Breakdown is becoming quite the citizen isn't he?" Optimus asked with a smile.

"If he gets any better Old Mech will adopt him. Imagine … Knockout as a son-in-law." Ironhide shuddered slightly.

Optimus laughed, then nodded. "That mech is a work in progress."

"Don't worry. Ratchet has a nice selection of hammers to help him."

So it went.

-0-Around the grapevine which gossiped about anything, anyone, anytime, anywhere, anyhow … true or not ...

"Knockout is sparked."

"Who?"

"That partner of Breakdown."

"That slagger? **HA-HA-HA!** He doesn't look the sparked type."

"That's what you get for not being careful."

"Like you?" (grin)

"Shut up."

-0-In the dining hall for employees of the Autobot City Medical Center Tower

"There he goes. Knockout. He's sparked."

"He is?"

"He is. Breakdown looks happy. I don't know about Knockout."

"I think Knockout is pretty funny. His ego is so big it makes me laugh. Imagine, having a sparkling with a Stunticon."

"I can't imagine it." Pause. "Breakdown is pretty cute. I love his orange face. Did I tell you, single colored faces are a thing for me?"

"No. They are?"

"Yeah. Simple color schemes and single color faces are hot. He's a big one too."

"He is. That race with Bulkhead was killer. The whole place went crazy. Those two were mortal enemies once."

"Now they can swap baby formula recipes."

Riotous laughter.

-0-On the night shift until the weekend, standing at the nurses station looking at reports

Knockout made his notes and observations as he worked the wards overnight. He was shifted to days he found out as he checked in by order of the C.M.O.. Ratchet had given him back his life. Breakdown was day shift with field medical triage going back and forth between Mars and Cybertron. They were ships passing in the night and it wasn't Ratchet's fault. Breakdown was becoming that good. Now they would have a coordinated life. Thanks, Ratchet, he thought. You slagger. He grinned, then turned to go to infant ICU for rounds.

"Knockout … congrats." A young doctor was walking to the nurses station too. He grinned and nodded at Knockout before passing him.

Knockout watched him go past, then turned with a slow burn.

Ratchet, he thought as he walked down the corridors to the ICU. Breakdown on the other servo was at Club Hoyle invited by friends to celebrate his upcoming genitorhood. He would do so with incredible happiness.

-0-TBC 9-23-15 **edited 12-1-15**

NOTES: My fourth grade teacher read Toby Tyler to the class and I still remember crying. :D Such a memories.


	596. Chapter 596

The Diego Diaries: Things Around (dd4 596)

-0-Later that night in an apartment

"Well, what do we do now?"

Breakdown glanced at him. "How do you expect **me** to know?"

"You're the teacher's pet. I thought you knew everything." Knockout was still steaming, alternating between fear, embarrassment and outrage.** WHAT WOULD THIS DO TO HIS OVERALL HOTNESS!? HE WAS GOING TO BE AN ADA! THIS WAS GOING TO HURT!**

"You could have done the same thing as me and get fixed like I asked you. If you're going to pout, then pout. I'm going to check the news," Breakdown said as he took the remote and turned on the local channel. The Community Bulletin Board was slowly scrolling by.

"You've been pretty assertive lately, Breakdown," Knockout said as he eyed the big mech appraisingly. "That's not really like you. Most of the time."

"Well, get used to it," Breakdown said casting a gimlet optic at the object of most of his aggravation.

"I think I might like it," Knockout said with a slight smirk.

Breakdown didn't look at him but he smirked anyway himself.

-0-Out there

The message reached them, a reply from Razorclaw to their queries. He had been sending messages into free space calling all of the free ranging Decepticons to come to his sphere of influence. He told them of the riches in the Oort Cloud, of energon and metals necessary to make the things they needed to settle, fight and live.

They had replied and headed his way, a large collection of small groups as well as a large battleship that had been unwilling to risk going to Cybertron and into the grasp of Optimus Prime. They had sent their questions and received their answers.

Razorclaw stood by the sensors as the swirl of the cloud around him continued. It was difficult to look out given their limited range of influence but he was hoping with the arrival of the group heading his way that this would change. Every time they ventured out to reconnoiter or try to set up sensor relay stations, the Seekers and a battle ship that appeared to be assigned to contain them would force them to abandon their plans.

Rook was leading his part of the group here and there were other commanders who were unwilling to identify themselves as of yet. They were heading his way so he waited with his usual patience, knowing when they came that the struggle for command overall would be violent yet brief. He didn't intend to be a loser.

Black Bacchus stood nearby watching the sky outside the windows. He was watching Razorclaw on his sensors, gauging the bot for clues. The idea that Black Shadow had been bested by Prime was circulating in the back of his helm but he refused to believe it. Razorclaw was messing with him he was convinced. He would bide his time, watch the situation and see what came of it. He could always leave and find out for himself.

The afternoon passed into evening in the command center before even the echoes of a group heading their way could be detected. It would be three orns before it cleared up and they could analyze the group approaching. Autobot City HQ had them pegged from the moment they left the Empire near Cybertron.

-0-Paragon

He stepped off the platform in the bridge room at Autobot City's Fortress. He was heading for the Ops Center to meet with Alor to plan and devise what they would have to know and do to meet the threat of the battle groups heading for Razorclaw's fortress. They would do the prep work, reinforce flyovers and deep scans that they did routinely now as they waited for the group to get closer.

Entering the Ops Center, he sat down next to the greatest musician of their species and still felt the thrill of Alor's genius and universal celebrity. He had grown up with Alor's music, loved him as much as everyone else and loved to match his wits with the rapier mentality of this amazing bot. "We have the brief. Did you get it from Prowl?"

"I did. I've been sketching an outline and devising scenarios. We can formulate a framework for each possibility, then fill it in. I'm thinking we need to kick up the scans around Razorclaw's hideout, yet not go for anything too showy. Let them think we don't know as long as possible. That will work in our favor," Alor suggested.

Paragon nodded. "I concur." They would spend the next three orns holed up in Paragon's office with officers coming and going as they consulted on the outline of the responses they were preparing for Prime. Special Ops, the army, the Seekers, sciences and military strategists would all have their part in the final scenarios. Prime would have nearly a dozen reactions to almost every possible potential threat.

-0-Cybertron

The groups searching for isolated Decepticons were everywhere. They had broken the planet into grids and assigned teams special jobs of work to find and secure everything everywhere. When they would come across civilians, they were logged into the database that was growing in Iacon before transport to better quarters and care. It was also linked to the master computer on Mars so that there were synced databases for all the information. The identified survivor lists were getting to be remarkable.

Walking through the rubble and across the mostly empty landscape, experts on engineering, toxic waste management and planning were spreading out to measure the damage, make plans for revitalization and create a priority list of where to begin, when. Entire areas of Cybertron were mapped, pockets of habitation located and placed on a schedule of relief as all found Decepticons were being airlifted to Kaon for their oaths and reorientation. All through the mess they were watching for the bombers, those who were criminals and those who had information. Slowly, ever so slowly, the planet was being readied for reinvention.

Prowl stood at the comm station watching data flowing in to the Ops Center as the teams relayed their findings and conclusions as they were born out by the situations they were evaluating. The last area where the food supply had not reached was finally declared go. He felt an almost hideous sense of relief as he nodded to a Home Guardian doing duty there. "That is good news."

The Home Guardian nodded. "It is."

Prowl patted her shoulder, then turned to the table once more. Mountains of datapads were calling to him and he had to get them passed on with approvals, disapprovals and other notations to the relevant individuals doing the field work. As he did, fifteen more metro-formers were entering slowly through the Sol system to wait in stationary orbit around Saturn.

-0-Centurion

"And that is why we're going to be adding another language to our databases, students," Terradive said to the 25 children sitting in the reading pit, lounging on the carpeted stairs as he told them his 'sharing'.

"When will this happen, Mr. Terradive?" Reflector said as he lounged against Sunspot and Spot.

"It will happen this afternoon when the techs come. They will download the data into you, a small program for children. Then it will be forever yours. There are many infants in the colony and adults too who have hearing losses so now they can belong to us and we to them once more," Terradive said with a grin. He looked at the humans. "You'll have to learn it the hard way, infants. You don't have download ports." He paused a moment. "Do you?"

The laughter was long and loud. Terradive was only half way kidding.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Habitat, Primal Colony of Mars

Brandon sat with the others planning the expansion of the facility and their requirements. They were going to make a huge greenhouse (for them) and begin to grow things they wanted to eat as well as experiment with the plants that would come to them. They would be bridged by translucent walkway directly to the greenhouse once constructed by the bots.

"I wish they would trust us with a bridge. It would make things easier," Jerry Skura said with a grin.

"**I** wouldn't trust me with a bridge," Brandon Clark said with a chuckle. "It would make things easier though."

As they sat talking together on Mars about bot tech and making things easier, Owen Harris on Earth who had gotten a great deal of Boston Martindale's data bricks and other shipboard data brought to the system by Sentinel Prime back in the orn had his own ideas going. He knew a guy who knew guys who were very good at getting things hidden away by thieves and from others who might have purchased them. They had stolen every possible scrap of alien tech sold by Martindale to any number of companies and some from the billionaires funding the Revolution. He had a pile of alien tech to hack. Boston Martindale, late of Sector 7 and the living world had spilled a bit of translation code while in the custody of his captors. When they got all they** THOUGHT** they could, they strangled him and put him under a cornfield in the Midwest of America.

They had been hasty. A lot of this stuff was indecipherable even given the ciphers they had from Martindale. Owen considered lifting a bot from Diego and squeezing him for translations. He also considered making alliances with the Decepticons who were probably still hanging around somewhere. For now, he worked to decrypt it using his own mathematical mind to do the job. He was on to a certain schematic that seemed to appear over and over in the data. It was something called a space bridge. He smiled every time he thought about it.

-0-Home again

Ratchet stood on the sidewalk in front of their building waiting for the cab to deliver the four bigger infants and the special school bus to deliver the sparklings. He had Prowler in his carry hold, the baby singing to himself as he had his two dollies talk to each other. He grinned as the special bus slowed, then stopped, holding up traffic behind it with flashing lights. The door opened and an aide stepped down waiting for the infants to walk to him from their seats. Orion, Praxus and Hero stepped out and he herded them, thanking the grinning aide. The bus drove off as Ratchet gathered his infants into his arms.

A cab drove up, then Sunspot, Bos, Co-D and Reflector hopped out. The automated cab drove onward as the infants bellowed their happiness. Spot who had hopped out last was jumping in place, leaping high into the air with each bounce. "Let's go, infants. It's cold out here."

They walked with Ratchet, seven on the ground with a big dog and one in his carry hold singing away. The elevator ride up was swift and the trip to their apartment short. Entering, they ran for their rooms to put things away. Ratchet put the infants down, they grinned up at him, then ran with their stuff for Hero's room. It was their sparkling central most orns.

Ratchet checked the mail, put Prowler down, then sat in his chair. Almost immediately, the entire crew came back out.

"**ADA! WHERE ATAR!?"** –Orion

"He's just a workin'." –Ratchet

They stared at him, then Orion commenced to climb into Ratchet's lap. Then Praxus did followed by Hero, Bos, Reflector, Cod-D and Sunspot. Prowler who was standing beside Spot smiled brilliantly.** "ADA! COME ME!"** He then began to clamber up where all the rest of them were still settling in place. Spot decided to join him. It was seething chaos and lots of indignant remarks before they all settled, then looked up at Ratchet. "Ow," he said with a grin.

Laughter greeted that, then they settled in relaxing together. It was pleasantly quiet a moment. Then Orion looked up at Ratchet**. "ATAR NOT COMING! ATAR JUST WORKIN'! I MISS ATAR!"** Then he smiled his giant pacman smile.

Ratchet laughed. :Ratchet to Ironhide:

:Ironhide here:

:What are you doing?: -R

:Going in-country with the Wreckers. We're looking for signs of bad guys: -IH

:Turn on your monitor and sync with the one at the apartment. I have a lap filled with infants that miss you:

It was silent a moment, then the screen which had the Community Bulletin Board playing on it changed to an image of Ironhide sitting on a ship with a bunch of mechs. Ratchet grinned. "Look at the teevee."

They all did, then bedlam broke out. Squees, yells, Hero falling on the floor, Orion 'helping' her back up, lots of cries and happiness exploded for a moment, then settled down. Orion stood up wobbly on Ratchet's lap. **"ATAR! YOU COMED THERE TO ME, ORION!? YOU JUST WORKIN'?!"**

Laughter greeted that, oxygen as it were to the infant processor. Orion smiled his biggest smile. Ironhide who grinned at him, nodded. "Just a-workin', infant," he said.

"**YOU WITH THE SHES?"** Orion asked as he looked at the others in the ship, including his older brother, Springer, Hercy, Kup and a smirking Arcee.

"That's true. I'm with the shes," Ironhide said as the others weighed in loudly. He laughed. "What are you doing? Are you being good?"

The others nodded as Orion spoke for them. "I, Orion being good. Hero being good. Pax being good. Pot, good. Them shes … Bop … Coco … Toot-toot … them being good shes," he said with a matter-of-fact nod of his comical little helm.

"Toot-toot?" Springer asked with a smile.

Orion pointed at Reflector. "Toot-toot good. I love Toot-Toot. All good," he said with a grin.

It would go on like that for a while.

-0-TBC 9-24-15** edited 12-4-15**

NOTES:

Leoness: I agree. Ratchet and Knockout have a love to hate relationship that will evolve but he's still not above slagging Knockout who is not above slagging back. LOL! I love those two. I love all the rivalries. :D


	597. Chapter 597

DD4 598

The Diego Diaries: In the Clouds 1 (dd4 597)

-0-On ships traveling together

They didn't talk to each other. The overtures by Rook to the others were met with silence. They flew together following the signal produced by Razorclaw beckoning all who were without a home to come to him. The groups were three, all of them commanded by just two officers. Rook commanded a series of small battle shuttles that were deadly in close combat with larger vessels. They were less formidable than the vessels specifically designed and created for the Wreckers but they were deadly nonetheless.

The other half of Rook's arsenal were mother ships that carried deadly fighter-style vessels, one, two and three manned who could buzz a larger ship and blast it in all its vulnerable places without them getting a bead back. They flew in combat in groups of two to four, making targeting for return fire difficult. They were very good at what they did, this battle group having cut their teeth on the fringes of the Empire, taking out any threats that might creep into their hegemony.

On the other ship leading the battle group that surrounded it, a formidable figure once thought dead sat. He was a vicious individual who had built up a group that would follow him anywhere, the worst of the worst. He now was on the loose looking for a home base that would allow him to do what he wanted, take what he wanted and do so without interference by others or a superior chain of command.

He would go see what Razorclaw had and wanted. If it was good, he would stay. If he stayed he would overtake the big Predacon at some point, then become the king of Razorclaw's world. Once that was accomplished, he would turn himself toward the Prime. He grinned. That would be a glorious orn when he finally put down the last living Prime of Cybertron.

Straxus looked at his attentive crew. They were his to command. By the time he was finished with Razorclaw, he would be an immense force to reckon with. They flew onward keeping radio silence. The element of surprise was not to be underestimated and his presence here would be one big fat jolt to everyone everywhere.

Especially Metrotitan.

-0-On the hunt

They found a group of civilians living in a makeshift shelter, scrounging for specific metals to make energon in their old battered conversion machines. Intel was gathered from them about the criminal element who used the roadways nearby to come and go. No one had bothered them because they had nothing to lose. Gathering them up, Elita called for a ship to take them away and helped load them aboard. When they were gone, she turned to her group. "We're getting close to them. Keep your optics open. If there's a shootout I don't want it to be us that falls."

They nodded, then spread out again, their sensors interlinked as the specialty gear that they carried or had developed themselves kicked in. No one would be able to sense them until they were close enough to overtake the enemy. They didn't outwit and outlast the authorities on Cybertron all the time they remained without advantages and they used them now. They melted into the darkness once more.

-0-At 'Tiny Tots Togs' in Iacon, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Well, isn't this just … weird." Knockout stood in a baby store with his arms folded over his chassis and a look of disdain on his face. All that was missing was the toe tapping.

"Shut up and look with me, slagger. This is your fault. Don't pretend that it isn't," Breakdown said as he walked to an aisle with every kind of baby bed imaginable. There were round ones for Seeker hatchlings to sleep together, others were shaped square so they could double as playpens as infants grew and others were traditional. One even hung from the roof and could sway if pushed gently. "I like this one," Breakdown said as he gave it a gentle push. "This one could help get them to recharge."

"It **is** rather nice," Knockout said as he inspected the crib himself. "High end … quality."

Breakdown smirked slightly. "Then this one it is."

Knockout nodded in a distracted way as he looked over the crib. He glanced around. "Those are too," he said pointing to the stack of blankets, sheets and other crib paraphernalia for their inspection.

Breakdown watched as Knockout inspected things, then turned to him. "Hold out your servos, Breakdown. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it high end." Then he began to put things into Breakdown's servos, bedding, toys and other infant essentials. By the time they were finished, a huge box of stuff was sitting in Breakdown's carry hold and a swinging crib would be delivered and installed later that orn. They would walk out together to go to the movies, Knockout with his usual jaunty chutzpah and Breakdown with a big bemused smirk on his face.

-0-Drift

He sat at Springer's desk clearing reports that were usually his to do anyway. Springer was light on the paperwork part of their job so he managed it himself. Maxi was her usual efficient self bringing things in, waiting until he read and checked them off, then disappearing to handle fires, problems and bring in more stuff for him to peruse.

It wasn't as much fun doing it alone. He sat back reflecting on the changes in his life since his horrendous Decepticon interlude. He had been badness personified but now he was the most content, the most needed, the most wanted, the most loved of any time in his life. His genitors hadn't raised him to be a bastard. They were hard working and good, decent in the way that those who are reconciled to their 'place' often were. All of the bad? That he took on himself. He really **was** a bastard before the Circle of Light saved him.

Now he was changed in every way. He was clear inside about what and who he was, what he had to do and who he had to do it for. He had debts of honor to assuage. He was alive for the common good, to advance and protect it. He was a soldier for the common good, a bright light in the Circle of Light that was cast into the universe by The One himself. He had overcome nearly all of it, though there were moments where flashes of his former self reared up. He handled those with extreme prejudice. That he had Springer to be his partner in all things was everything.

They had hated each other at first sight, then they had exploded together almost immediately afterward. They were meant to be. Opposites attracted. Springer was mellow but fierce. He was mellow and fought ferocity with all his being. They were one unit now, one spark and one outlook. It was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

Ever.

He was also a brother, a son again and a friend. He was the son of Ratchet and Ironhide, the older brother of a herd of infants that loved him, a protector of his people and a follower of The One in every way possible. His associations with the Knights of Cybertron and The Circle of Light and even the Primus Peace Mission infused him with all the qualities that he had cast away as a Decepticon marauder, making him a decent mech again. He felt good most of the time, though things sometimes arose. But then when it did, he counted his blessings and felt cleansed again.

Soon they would have Cybertron back, bringing it to a safe harbor and ensuring that Primus Himself would be protected by His children rather than the other way around. It was fitting that this was so. It was a good life he had, a great one and even though Springer was on Cybertron and he wasn't, he would obey Prime's command.

That is, he would obey unless Springer was in danger and then all bets would be off. He turned to Maxi, then grinned. "More paperwork?"

"More paperwork, my sweet mech. Here you go," Maxi said as she handed him a stack of reports from the night before. "I'll be back with more shortly," she said as she turned to leave.

"Oh joy," Drift said with a smirk.

-0-Big

They came into the atmosphere such as it was heading for their postings and the great glory of helping their suffering people. Six big formats lowered through the atmosphere, two of them going to the Hydrax Plateau together to make steel while the other four would set down outside of gathering points for civilians to help them get well, eat regularly and live in decent housing while protecting them. Eleven more were ready to go and awaited their placement. Given that the big frames were coming in a steady stream, it would surprise Megatron that there were now 127 metro-formers on-world at this moment.

Some of them were exclusive to creating tent housing while others produced medicine and medical supplies. Some would produce all manner of food including infant and starvation formulations while others would make the steel, electrical and all the necessaries to rebuilding housing and utilities in the cities.

One had only to walk out of the gates of the big frames in Iacon, Polyhex, Helex, Kaon and Protihex to notice the rising towers that would be homes and businesses some fine orn. There were shifts of workers leaving the camps, passing others coming off duty as they worked for themselves. There was a new attitude and feeling in the camps as the civilians slowly and painfully reclaimed themselves from the horrors of their past.

Things were slowly, slowly improving. There were so many still to be saved and housed but the numbers were growing. As of this orn, there were twelve million housed adequately. There were so many traumatized that there were increased medical demands but it was going to be stabilized at some point. It had so far.

The new ships coming in for medical purposes were specialized for this purpose. They were also able to formulate holographic images so strong and real that they were able to work as doctors and other medical personnel. These big frames were deep space rescue vehicles who were designed to go to an area, act as a relief station and supply medical personnel if there were none available. They usually accompanied deep space colony vessels and helped with the protoforms that would be occupied by the sparks such vessels carried. Until the group could function on its own, they were the source of health and wellness.

All of the medical sections of their type and kind could create holographic personnel to a degree but these were specific to the problem. A long chat by Prime with Metroplex had reminded him that they existed and now they were along those most in demand to come.

Ratchet and the others for one were nearly overwhelmed with happiness that they were here and more coming. They would be able to meet the need and demand without killing themselves doing it. There might be home time for the medics and others who had pulled strenuous duty since the beginning, alternating with the endless energy and expertise of the holographic doctors of the medical metro-formers.

Prowl who was equally relieved watched their settlements, then turned back to a perplexing problem, the two serial killers working the local area now. There were two murdered mechs found that had been carefully hidden and three others that weren't. Prowl was obsessed with getting them. There would be a beefing up of the security and surveillance situation in all the camps and outposts. Surely, they would slip up and be seen. When they were, he and Paragon would make the arrest personally.

-0-At home

Ratchet walked out to go to the grocery store. The kids were eating them out of house and home. He loved eating himself especially with all the great food available. Many were the times he eked out an existence with a body in dire shape from starvation. Now he made sure to have treats for the younglings, all their favorites and fudge for Ironhide. He stepped out into the light and counted the joors when Ironhide would be home. They could be a family for a while until some slagger somewhere blew something up and everyone had to hoof it for the clean up.

He crossed the street heading for The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex. It would be a good orn for him all around.

-0-TBC 9-26-15 **edited 12-4-15**

NOTES

ESL: hegemony- (heh-gem-oh-nee) authority over others

assuage: (uh-sway-j)- to make right, fix.

LEONESS: Ratchet and Knockout have such a history they are their own worst enemies. Ratchet would be the first to agree with you. But this is his soft underbelly. Some things die hard. :D

Nolongersparked: I can't wait until they see this kid too. Especially Motormaster. :D:D:D I love Orion. He's my favorite all time original character in writing for almost 18 years on the internet. :D

If you wonder why any pronouns attached to The One or the Pantheon are in capitals such as "Primus was glad that **His** children were safe" its because you capitalize any pronouns speaking of a deity or God/Goddess out of respect and courtesy to their divinity. :D Thought I would explain that to anyone who might have wondered about that during the festivals or other times gods/goddesses are mentioned.

In Transformers: Robots in Disguise, I think its Bumblebee that mentions how Megatronus killed Solis Prime. That was a nice touch of back story to a series. It is my belief that when a god/goddess of this species 'dies', they don't really die. They are just removed from the material world as their spirit returns to the Matrix. They, being divine can then recreate a body and return. I think it would take the intervention of The One casting them into The Pit to make sure they couldn't. Just me because picky things like this are fun to consider. :D Yes, I am that obsessive-compulsive. LOL!


	598. Chapter 598

The Diego Diaries: On the Road (dd4 598)

-0-The Oort Cloud

"There are three debris fields of consequence in the Sol System of which the outer and inner Oort Cloud is the largest. The outer Oort Cloud stretches nearly halfway to Alpha Centauri, the nearest star to Sol, four light years away while the inner disc shaped cloud is much closer to the sun. The Oort cloud is composed of objects made of ice … water, ammonia and methane among other things. The comets that dislodge themselves and head toward Earth are part of this cloud and do so often because of gravitational effects of other stars and the Milky Way Galaxy.

"The third debris field beyond the two distinctly placed parts of the Oort Cloud is the scattered disc. It is in the trans-Neptunian area here," he said pointing to the giant screen that held data for all to see, "and is a thinly populated area that sometimes over laps the Kuiper Belt here. It includes minor or small solar system bodies such as dwarf planets, asteroids, Kuiper Belt objects and other debris of a certain size and definition. Ceres is a member of this family and there are nearly 700,000 of them including what humans call trojans, centaurs and other trans-Neptunian objects.

"It is the place of comets and other transitory objects and in places the density is so great that one has difficulty seeing all that may exist there. Planet X for instance," Terradive said with a grin.

"What is planet X, Mr. Terradive?" Sunspot asked with intense interest.

"Humans have long speculated that there were other planets beyond Uranus and after the discovery of Pluto, they were intrigued by more possibilities. They have mostly discarded the potential for Saturn and Jupiter-size planets up to 26,000 astronomical units from Sol so more exploration is needed," Terradive said.

:Can you do that, Mr. Terradive? You and the Autobots?: James Hoyt asked from his seat at his table, the human group with their laptops and datapads out taking notes in this, their astronomy class.

"We have done a great deal of exploration and have mapped those areas that portend to our greatest activity. More needs to be done when there is time," Terradive said with a nod. "It is fascinating to study the debris fields of planetary systems."

They would continue onward in their discussion on this, the astronomy section of science class. Tomorrow, they would continue with astronomy until the decaorn changed and then they would spend ten days on physics. Chemistry, geology with hands-on explorations of the Valles and biology would come next, rotating in ten day segments until they repeated again. Such was the life of a Youngling Day School student in Mr. Terradive's science class.

-0-Out in the Outer Oort Cloud

He stood beside his sensor station watching as a large powerful group of former colleagues made their way his direction following the path of his messaging signal. They were not identifying themselves but he wasn't worried. He was Razorclaw of the Predacons and few dared give him pause. Around him, his team worked hard. They had doubled their duties building their fortress into something formidable. The array of skills present in his group made it possible to create the things they needed from the bounty of the debris field around them. Energon was there in great plenitude and they pulled in more and more with every excursion.

The very density of their protection was also a problem that hampered their ability to see outward and detect those that might be heading their way, especially here in what the Autobots called the Broken Field Density. There was enough attraction among the larger bits here that the rate of accumulation around them was almost a problem even as it hid them well.

He glanced at the forward windows at Blue Bacchus. He was a thorough pain in the aft but he fought well. He was brooding on the whereabouts of Black Shadow and the rumor that he had been taken down by Prime. That seemed a complete impossibility to the big mechanism but not to Razorclaw. This new Prime, the new determination and skill he possessed was something that you underestimated at your peril. He himself had been on Mars and had seen what Prime had wrought. He had also received transmissions that he was obviously sending as propaganda. Underestimate Prime at your peril he thought as he turned back to the sensors. The group was getting closer and closer. Soon it would be show time.

He couldn't wait.

-0-Home

Ironhide and his father walked back through the bridge heading for home. Alor had left earlier and Flint returned to Fort Apache, his command station when not doing other things. It was getting well in servo so they were put on standby. Springer had already come home to help settle some trainee business for the night so most of their group minus the ammas and appas were going to the barn for the night.

"The night is cold," Ironhide said conversationally as the two ambled out of The Fortress into the gathering gloom of a very early spring evening.

Blackjack nodded. "I wanted to tell you that your ada and I are going to try and spark. We both believe that having only one infant was a mistake now that we've seen your family. You should've had a sibling."

Ironhide stared at his father, slowing as they walked. "I was fine with that. I didn't know better."

"None of us did and having more than you on our deployments would have been hard. That being said, the only thing we regret was not letting you have a sibling. Alor and Flint had each other. I was an only child. Most of us only had one or two infants in those orns. Now it's different. Life is the way it should have been and limiting families because of poverty or career is nonsense. We just wanted you to know." Blackjack paused, then stared at his son appraisingly. "What do you think about that?"

Ironhide stared at his father a moment. "Weird."

Blackjack snorted, then slapped his son on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it. Your old Ada and Atar still have it."

Ironhide watched him turn, then walk on with a queasy feeling in his gut. Then he caught up and they chatted as they walked home together, Blackjack amused and Ironhide suffering the universal eternal angst of the infant who gets the word that their parents are still 'doing it'.

They disappeared into the night life of the City of the Autobots together.

-0-Up top side

Ratchet grinned as he supervised the cleaning up of stuff in several bedrooms around the apartment. As he did the door opened and Ironhide walked in with a grin. A moment of serious mayhem and chat ensued, then the infants returned to bussing up their quarters. "You look different. What's up?"

"Nothing," Ironhide said.

"Frag that. What's up, slagger?" Ratchet asked with the surety of eons of decoding the big mechanism behind him.

:My genitors are going to try and spark: -IH

:I know: Ratchet said watching as Praxus ran past with a daisy hat on his helm and a basketball in his servos.

:**YOU KNOW!?:** -IH

:They've been talking about it a while including in front of you: -R

**:TALK! IT WAS JUST TALK!:** -IH

:Oh please. Seriously, Ironhide. What is it about this that bothers you? You won't be their onliest little mech anymore or the idea that they still fool around?:

Ironhide looked at Ratchet aghast as he picked up a smiling Prowler. He kissed Prowler's dolly, then gave Ratchet a gimlet optic. :Both. Neither:

Ratchet grinned. :Or maybe it will be that there's a baby here that you can't have:

Ironhide smirked at Ratchet. :Maybe. Tell me … if your folks said they would spark what would you say and how would you feel?:

:Surprised. Elated. Odd: -R

:That about covers it then: Ironhide said with a grin. Then he turned to the infants looking up at him. "Bed time. Homework?"

"**We did it!"** –eight infants together

"Washed and ready for bed?" –IH

"**WE ARE!"** –eight infants together

"Then let's go," Ironhide said turning to their hallway. They ran, hopped and walked before him.

"I wish you were home, Atar. I wish you and Ada were here. We have swimming teams now. I have a swim team," Reflector said as he looked up at Ironhide with his sweet face.

"I'll try and come," Ironhide said. "I'll read your notes to catch up and see that I can be there for some of your things. I would come to them all if I could," he said with spark felt emotions.

They were tucked in, all of them given their dollies, hugs and kisses. They settled along with a big smiling dog, then lights went out at that end of the house. Walking back out, Ratchet and Ironhide flopped into their chairs for a quiet moment together.

"I think that would be a good thing, your genitors sparking. We need our people. We barely reach a billion right now. That may sound like a lot but it's a third of what we were before the war."

Ironhide nodded. "Give me a while."

"Not long, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin.

He smirked at Ratchet as they sat together catching up on the news and gossip. Then they too would go to bed as tomorrow would come in its own time.

-0-Out in the ground game on Cybertron

The twins walked through the camp at Hydrax Plateau keeping the peace. Springer had asked for and gotten the veterans of many a bloody fox hole assigned to this duty so that they could tune an expert optic on troublemakers and maybe spot the serial killers if they made a mistake. Mostly the job entailed helping people find their tent homes, broker minor arguments and aid the sick and traumatized who were still here in numbers.

The pattern of life was being set here with crews walking off to work on their shifts in the construction or as workers in the big formats many departments and services. The crews who worked on the 'governmental' side of things … refugee, commercial and other paperwork oriented things were also here doing their jobs. It was astonishing how fast things had settled into a routine.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. There are so many still out there but at least they're all being fed. Prime sent for more city-formers. They want to increase the number of shelter making sites so we can house them faster," Sideswipe said as they paused to allow mechs to pass. They nodded and the twins nodded back, moving onward as the pathway cleared.

"They're going to rebuild first at Iacon, Praxus, Polyhex and Kaon. The cities are being designed differently because of the damage. It'll be better planned to serve people and house them," Sunstreaker said. "That's where the beginning of things will start."

"Kaon gets to lead for once in something besides poverty and despair," Sideswipe said solemnly.

Sunstreaker nodded, then smirked. "We'll still kick Praxus in the aft."

Sideswipe snickered, nodding as they turned down a 'street' in the big housing area. They disappeared into the crowd as they walked their beat in a setting that held nearly 2 million individuals now.

-0-Out there

Straxus considered the bits and pieces of video that had been reclaimed from free space as they came closer to the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime. They showed a huge urban area that was set on a sandy rocky plain of a nondescript nature. Towers by the hundreds rose into the sky, their glittering beauty stunning to his optics. There were arenas, airfields and what seemed like thousands or even millions of Cybertronians going about their business as the tattered bits of video yielded their static marred data to him.

Prime had either been busy or was sending propaganda about his situation. He had heard that refugees were being shoved off their colonial worlds and driven his way but he had no evidence of it until now. There were others out there even now, their echoes filtering through the distance outlining their despair and homelessness.

This would be no ordinary situation he was flying toward. A Prime that might or not be infinitely powerful, a Predacon who would be very hard to subjugate and best of all, a lot of energon somewhere that would have to be found and seized. He had been bored a long time but that had all changed. This was going to be very interesting and very, very dangerous.

He couldn't remember a time when he was more pleased than now.

-0-TBC 9-27-15 **edited 12-4-15**


	599. Chapter 599

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 599)

-0-Morning at the home ranch

"**Ada!"**

"What, loud mouth?"

A giant smile greeted that, then he stood on his chair. "More, please."

Everyone turned to look at Orion who blitzed by the attention smiled even bigger. Ratchet slopped more 'porridge' into his bowl, then condiments. Orion sat down and smiled. "Thank you."

Ratchet's optics flared, then settled as Ironhide looked at his sonny boy doppelganger/poltergeist with amazement. "Maybe the glitch healed. Orion."

Bright optics met his as a spoon paused halfway way to the pie hole of a very familiar face. Ironhide grinned. "What about school? What are you doing today?"

Orion smiled brilliantly. "I, Orion goed to the shes and doing that. I go there and do **that**. I going **there** to do other that. Shes come with I. We play," he said mimicking swimming.

Ratchet snorted, then grinned at Ironhide. "I guess that settles that question."

-0-Nearby

"I told Ironhide about infants and I thought he would need a jump start," Blackjack said as he washed the breakfast dishes.

"Can't get past you and me still 'facing. How did he think we got him? Mail order?" Alor said as he straightened up the room. "Love that boy but he's sorta slow. That comes from your side of the family by the way, Only One."

Blackjack guffawed, then grinned at Alor. "Whatever you say, Alie."

-0-Fort Apache, out there in the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime

Flint stretched, then walked from his quarters to the Ops Center nearby. Overnight intel showed that the group heading toward Razorclaw's fortress in the Broken Field Density was well on its way. The flyby of a fully loaded Seeker long distance sensor group had been picked up by them and they signaled for parlay. The message they received back from the Seekers was noncommittal. The intruders had to identify themselves or they would be ignored though heavily scrutinized for the time being.

The newcomers didn't bother to reply so the Seeker group shadowed them a while, marked them on their data send, then came back to Fort Cybertron. Other groups from Camps Recluse, Apache and Cybertron would shadow them to make them feel the burn. They would know they weren't coming in for an easy stay.

He scanned other intel. The acid monster aliens were near Fort Recluse again and that installation which had been expanded and now was as formidable as Apache and Cybertron was giving them a shadowing experience as well. The alien scout ships were flying in toward the other planets in the system where their first hatchery was located. They were immediately warned off and would leave, their force no match for that of Prime's. The original planet they had used to incubate their beasts was tranquil and peaceful once more. They were determined, the Autobots, to keep it so.

-0-Gliese

Camp Gliese was busy as energon projects were well underway. They were studying the different strains including new kinds never seen before, some made from the combustive spill of seed energon mixing together in new forms as well as some that was very familiar. The planet's exact calculation of energon to regular mass was going to be upgraded once the surveys were completed. It was astonishing how much there was here in this place where the Seeker drone had collapsed and spilled the contents of his carry hold onto fertile soil.

The huge metro-formers were performing to peak form as the sick and desperate, mentally confused and emotionally destitute were brought here from Cybertron. The formats kept each other company, working out new ways to create in mass what the bots needed to save their people. Metrotitan was exemplary in his efforts to assist the endless lines of those who were in trouble from eons of neglect and harm. That he felt part of the burden of responsibility of it could not be assuaged by the others. He was sick at spark for having helped the Decepticons though now that the virus was gone he couldn't remember a single action.

He housed the bots who worked here and felt their love and appreciation. Children were housed there as well as services for the people and the command center for the operation. He felt proud to do his part and sought other ways to assist as well. Kudos from his siblings, especially their patriarch, Metroplex were recorded and filed away for keepsakes. Sitting on his platform here on this glittering world, knowing that home was both Cybertron and Mars, Metrotitan felt as content as he could ever remember.

-0-RTR Tools, Autobot City Business Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They came in together, a group of tough looking youngsters. Ravel who was manning the desk at the time until a smelter reached the level of heat necessary for his new sword glanced up at them. They wore gang colors, the same kind Ratchet had mentioned to him earlier.

"Ada, if anyone wearing these markings comes in to order weapons let me know. They will look like this," he said sending him and his atar the gang colors and tattoos. "Take their order like anyone else but tell me when they go. Don't challenge or deny them. They're trouble and we want to know what they want."

Ravel and Tie had meekly agreed and now he stood by himself in the showroom, this mild mannered little mech in front of three of them, Coppos all. "Can I assist you, younglings?" he asked.

"You're the RTR Tools that made the weapons and knives and things that everyone wanted on Cybertron ... right?" one asked.

"That is right, infant," Ravel said slightly nervously. "What can we do for you?"

"We would like swords. Long ones. We want them razor sharp and we want these inscriptions on the blades," he said handing a data wafer to Ravel. "We would like scabbards too."

Ravel looked at all three, then the data wafer. "Very well. I need your names and a few details. We build our products to specifications. Some of them require prayers during their construction and we need some information for that."

"You call in the Pantheon?" one asked.

"We do build prayers into the blades. Our blades went to our soldiers mostly. We asked the Pantheon to take care of them in battle," Ravel said nodding nervously.

"We want only the god on the disk prayed into the blade, that and his inscriptions," the first said. "He's the one we want honored by this creation. Can you do that?" he asked.

Ravel looked at the wafer, then the three tough kids. "We can do that."

"When will this be made?" the third kid asked.

"We have three orders ahead of yours but it is now on the make list and we will call you to come pick them up when completed," Ravel said.

They glanced at each other with something Ravel saw a lot. Disappointment over having to wait. They turned to him. "We would like it sooner. Is there no other way?" the first asked.

"I'm afraid not," Ravel said gathering his nerve a little. "The first listed are priority orders, front-line soldiers and they need their weapons as soon as possible. It doesn't take a lot of time for us to make our weapons. We're rather good at this by now."

The three talked off line a moment, then turned to him. "Alright."

Ravel got more data, then the three left. Slotting the data wafer into the drive to add their inscriptions to the order list, he blinked when he read them. They were quotations from Megatronus himself. He stood a moment, then called Tie Down. He read it, then messaged Ratchet. That worthy would be there in seconds, a grim-faced Ironhide following.

-0-Kaon Ops Center, Kaon, Cybertron

Prowl turned to Paragon. "I'm going home for a personal break. I will return shortly." He walked to the door and a short hop to Mars via space bridge. He had a meeting with Sojourner's school case worker for the next steps in her very short but extremely successful education. Important things required attention no matter how busy he was.

-0-RTR Tools, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Hauser walked into the store pausing by the counter. He was a senior detective now on the Night/Day Watch of Mars, the one who was given the brief of the gangs as well. Since he had spent time with many of those affiliated with the high caste gangs, he was a perfect fit to chase them down. Most of the family was in the back so he skirted the counter and nearly collided with Tie Down who had come to answer the door signal. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked as he stood holding Prowler in his arms.

"I'm here to help you," Hauser said with a grin. "Springer is coming in a moment too."

"Ratchet … a young mech is here who is going to help us," Tie said as he peered into the back of their store front. "Come with me, youngling," he said as he stepped back into the huge work space where they did their magic.

Ravel was stirring red hot metal in a iron pan that was in a furnace. He turned, then nodded. "Who is this, Tie?"

"This is Hauser," Ironhide said as Springer and Drift walked in behind the three. "He's going to help us figure out what to do about this problem, Ravie."

Ravel looked at Hauser, then his grandsons. This brought back terrible memories of life on Cybertron where the gangsters would come and demand weapons or else. They had always made them though it made both sick to do so but their little mech was at stake. Tie had always stepped in between him and the terrible mechs who came in, all menace and danger. Tie never let the criminals and gangsters really see his family because he was afraid for them too. "Springer, son … what are we supposed to do? I hear now that these younglings are gang members."

Springer looked at Ravel's worried face and felt fury. "You won't do anything, Amma. We're here to figure this out." He looked at Hauser. "Did you get the images that Tie took of them?"

Hauser nodded. "They're Coppos. It would appear that fists and metal pipes are becoming insufficient for their needs."

Springer nodded grimly. "Well, that's just too bad for them," he said as he turned to Tie and Ravel who stared at him with anxiety and grave expressions. "I want you to make the weapons, Amma and Appa. Get them ready to be handed over. Then they're for us to worry about. Is there anyway to put a tracking device in them?"

Ravel considered that, then looked at Tie. "I don't know, Tie. What do you think?"

"It would depend upon the size, son. I don't know," Tie said.

"I'll have our science guy come over with different ones. If you can add that to the swords then we can keep track of them a bit to see whether this has just escalated from petty to major trouble," Springer said. "I've gone through their ship databases. You did too, Hauser, studying it deeper than me. Anything useful?"

Hauser nodded. "They were warned about fighting in other places. Their colony traded with other aliens and they got into trouble from time to time for fighting, muscling others and stealing. Apparently, they had a thriving black market going and were jailed off and on. None of them ever squealed on anyone but they have records, most of them. That could be enough to ban them from having weapons. Either way, they're going to kill someone. The swords they're asking for are front-line quality and have no other reason for existing in civilian hands outside of a museum."

Springer nodded. "Agreed," he said. He looked at both of the pensive mechs standing with Ratchet's arms around them. "I'm going to have you fitted with a dual alarm, Amma and Appa. It will allow us to find you no matter what and it also allows you to send an alarm if you need to. It will protect you as a precaution."

They nodded. "If you think that is wise, Springer," Tie said as Ravel nodded.

"I don't think we need to tell our genitors about this do we? I don't want them frightened and my ada would go find them. My atar too," Ravel said with an anxious voice.

Springer grinned slightly. "So you're saying that Ada gets his temper honestly?"

Ratchet grinned at them as he hugged his genitors. "I would tear up the world, infant. **That** you can count on."

No one had a doubt in the room.

-0-TBC 9-28-15 **edited 10-05-15**


	600. Chapter 600

The Diego Diaries: Stuff 2 (dd4 600)

600 for the third time. :D:D:D

-0-RTR Tools

"I would suggest, Ravel and Tie Down that you make sure you call us no matter what happens. Even if you only feel a bit bothered and it isn't a clear cut issue to you, call us. We are right down the street at Substation 6. I would be very upset if you didn't think it was worth a call and you got hurt by one of these idiots." Hauser looked at the little mechs, both of them anxious and nervous.

Then Tie Down took Ravel's servo. "We had them come into the shop and demand weapons before on Cybertron. We weren't going to do it, then they threatened Ravel and Ratchet. I couldn't let anything happen to them. It was my duty to protect them."

"You did, Tie. You were brave," Ravel said as he squeezed Tie's servo.

Every adult in the room was silent with emotion as the two almost as one personified all that was great and terrible about their catastrophe. There wasn't an adult in the room that wouldn't break things to help them.

Ironhide shifted uneasily on his peds. "I want your word, Tie … Ravie, that you will call for the Watch no matter what. I don't want you to judge the situation. You'll call them or we won't be able to leave here and do our jobs on Cybertron."

Ravel turned to look up at Ironhide with concern. "Oh, Ironhide. You know you have that. We don't want to be a problem for anyone. We just … in the past," he began to say as Ratchet gathered him into his arms. He turned away from them as he held his ada, swaying gently as he clung to him.

"You will call. You two are my world. We got you back and you are loved and needed. Now you get your good life. You get respect," Ratchet said turning to stare at his father. "I will not be able to get over it if anything happened to either of you. Promise me on the AllSpark that you will do everything you are asked to do just the way they want you to do it. You don't judge the situation yourselves. You call."

Tie nodded. "I promise."

Ravel hugged his son. "I promise, Ratchet."

Ratchet set his ada down, then nodded. "Good. You deserve the best and I **will** make sure you get it."

"I would think, Ravel and Tie, that they'll get their weapons and that'll be the end of it but we always build precautions into situations to protect any civilian caught up in something. I really believe that you'll be fine but I always like to make sure," Hauser said as Springer and Drift nodded.

"Okay," Tie said almost automatically, reverting to the obedience that was his life for eons on Cybertron. Ravel nodded, the low caste compliance by those who had given up clear to all of them. It had not been a part of their behavior for a while and now it was back. Ratchet burned inside at the sight of it, something that he had endured for his genitors all of his life.

"Good," Hauser said gently. "We're going to wire your store both in front and back here so we can watch as well. Evidence, Tie … we're going to have evidence of their actions. That's all this will be."

Tie nodded. "That's fine, Hauser. Thank you for taking care of us. We haven't had to deal with gangsters in a while."

"This will not stand," Ironhide said as he broiled in outrage beside Springer. "I'll hunt them down myself if this turns into a bigger problem than this. They won't be coming here to bother you for weapons again."

Ratchet squeezed Ironhide's arm. "Damned right."

-0-At the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy, L Street, Terra, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl sat at the table with experts including the caseworker that was Sojourner's educational manager. They were going over the data thus far so they could rewrite her learning plan for the next ten decaorn learning period. He sat with his laser focus and datapad for notes of his own.

"What we have is a very well developed infant. She is ahead of the curve in her motor skills, language development and cognitive abilities. She had mastered the skill set of the past period and shows aptitude for greater skills so we are going to rewrite her plan this period to accelerate her development. She is showing aptitude for language, mathematics and movement. We are introducing dance this period so she will be getting the basics of movement in her dance class."

Prowl listened with great happiness. His daughter was gifted or so it seemed. She of course had developed next to a Matrix which probably helped but both Optimus and he, himself were devoted to their children. So were their grandparents and others in the huge extended family. As they outlined the specifics and his part as a family requesting homeschooling for the baby, he noted that there was going to be more pre-reading elements than before.

He couldn't wait to tell Optimus.

-0-Later that morning

Ironhide walked in to get his son, Prowler, who was still working on a picture with a number of other smiling infants. They were talking together in some unintelligible language, something they made up together that made them all laugh every third syllable. He stood in the doorway watching, the delight of his son becoming his own. They were lucky, infants galore and a family around them that was glorious. It didn't get better he thought as he walked in to help get the baby ready to go.

Of course it did. He could be picking up two infants instead of one. He grinned to himself as he reached down for Prowler. Prowler with a giant smile reached up for him. It didn't get better than this.

-0-Hauser

He sat in his office at Substation 6 which was headquarters for the leadership, Springer and Drift along with the gang unit and Special Assignments of which he was lead policing officer. His job description included any gangs, gangsters, undercover and surveillance as well as heavy weapons and extractions. He had extensive experience in security and was a genuine find. That he was Jetta's cousin and cut from the same cloth was an added bonus. He had helped protect the family of Traachon's brother against the growing unrest against 'treachery' and 'caste mixing' in their colony and on the trail to Mars.

Now he was here still doing the same for the greater good. His own family was excelling, his bond part of an electronics firm making specialized tech that allowed streamlining among other things of the process of bridging. His three children were in Youngling Day getting the first class education they deserved. He himself was needed and utilized, something that a mid caste designation via his father's family would not have allowed him on Cybertron. His ada was a low caste and that was enough to make what could have been a relatively easy pathway via his atar complicated.

He turned on his monitor and worked out the newest data for the Coppos, a gang he especially hated. They had operated at his colony for a while before they 'left'. When their houses were burned to the ground in reaction by the local bots to their strong arming and rackets, it was was incentive to leave. He had no part in it and wouldn't have allowed it ordinarily but then, he had less power there than here to affect good change. vHe would make sure they didn't harm anyone here, especially such vulnerable mechs as Ravel and Tie Down. The afternoon would pass before he entered all the data and rearranged the hierarchy of leadership for their group. Then he would begin to watch them and the other tasks before him with intensity and integrity.

He was Jetta's cousin after all.

-0-Out there

They fell out of the group heading toward Razorclaw. Straxus decided as he sat watching the mass of debris around him beginning to grow denser that he would see how the others were treated before stepping into that hornet's nest. It would be easy to fall back and blame it on the density all around them, their lack of willingness to go in with the other group. He knew Razorclaw, having lived long enough at the peak of power to be a part of just about everything that had happened in their faction over the eons. Because of it he hated all of them. He wasn't born to be ruled, he was born to rule.

Predaking was a special kind of mechanism, something much different that others. They were when merged an annihilation. Unlike most, they had a united processor when combined and given their nearly perfect configuration, unstoppable. They had even battled Unicron and lived to tell about it, actually walking away unscathed. Straxus drummed his digits on the arm of his command chair and wondered how many of the five were actually gathered together.

They would have gone against Prime if they could combine. Yet he had heard Prime's message and knew he had possession of Cybertron. How did Prime not have to contend with Predaking? Perhaps one of them was injured. They couldn't combine if such were the case. It would be interesting to find out what was going on. He would let the others go first. Then if they survived he would have his turn. Settling in, watching ice and rocks fly past the prow of his ship, he waited to hear from Razorclaw. He wouldn't have to wait long.

-0-Gliese, Primal Sphere of Influence

They dug carefully excavating samples of new appearing forms of energon. They were stable so there wasn't any danger of explosions. They were however highly crystalline, of a form that had never been seen before. It was like excavating thin lace. The format was a light blue, very light and it looked dainty though it required a bit of elbow grease to get out of the crevasses that it appeared to favor.

Beachcomber had come with energy and geology students who were working on master's programs involving the production and excavation of energon and other energy forms. His bond was back at the office putting together his next exam. Beachcomber was a great mech and teacher but lousy with paperwork unless it covered something to do with the natural world. Then he could fill literally reams with thoughts, conclusions and other minutia.

Right now, they were in a hole they dug out with specialized hand helds that could slice really difficult energon out of just about any matrix in which it was found. This was no different. He explained as he went, then allowed his students to do the same operation. The lightly red sky of the planet was bright overhead. Beyond them on the road that led back to the HQ of Camp Gliese, metro-formers and an teaming ant hill of medical and operational mechs and femmes worked hard to care for the injured, insane, starved and battered mechs and femmes that came there in a steady stream.

It would continue day and night for some unknown amount of time.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Mission, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood outside in the light of day watching the big mechs finish putting the last touches on the greenhouse expansion and the walkway that connected the habitat to the giant new space for gardens and plants. They hoped that they would be able grow all the fresh food that they needed in this new configuration. The soil wasn't as great as Earth having been bleached over eons but it grew things they knew from their smaller greenhouse. It took work to make it live again but they had the time and botanical expertise in their group. They also had the expertise of the Hu-An to call upon and they would.

A large shipment of trees and bushes were waiting to come to the colony at the base at Diego Garcia. They would take them into the old greenhouse and use the new one for their 'truck farm'. Soon they hoped they would dine on their own plants and fruit, learning how to grow things on other planets as a step forward to having a large population settle here eventually. Hopefully.

That was still an 'old business' item on the Prime's agenda. Things were going well on Cybertron, though the relief work they were undertaking was mind boggling. They had heard rumors that the Decepticons had surrendered but no one would tell them definitively. It was probably a good thing. Until the situation was locked down completely, they would risk stirring the nativist nests on Earth if there was a backlash from the vanquished. It didn't do to give those who hated the aliens … all of them … a reason to bitch.

As the last panel slid into place, the work team turned to go to the console that was attached to the building and ran the entire unit. Its outside placement was for ease of access to bot techs who would keep it going. Micro mini mechs walked inside to do their part on the permanent console inside for human use as between them they brought the 'farm' online. It would be operational that night and the first trees would be planted two days later.

They would have small apples for Christmas and strawberries for Thanksgiving. It would taste like victory.

-0-TBC 9-29-15 **edited 10-05-15**

NOTES

ESL: elbow grease: American slang meaning hard work.

Truck farm: American term for a farm that grows vegetables and fruit.

Nativist: someone who comes from a place and is rock hard about not letting others come there too. Dictionary terms from two of them: 1.) the political position of preserving status for certain established inhabitants of a nation as compared to claims of newcomers or immigrants. According to Fetzer, (2000) opposition to immigration is common in many countries because of issues of national, cultural, and religious identity.

This second one is included from dictionary dot com: mean people who are in essence afraid of the world. (LOL!)


	601. Chapter 601

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 601)

-0-RTR Tools

They entered the shop, then walked to the back when there was no one at the counter. Ravel turned to them from the forge where he was pounding out a blade, then tempering it in a pail of water. Tie was by a small smelter adding ores to the red hot liquid inside. Ravel smiled. "My favorite boys," he said before being smothered in hugs.

Sunstreaker glanced at Tie. "I hear that gangs want you to make their weapons." He looked locked and loaded.

"Springer and Drift have told us what to do about this, Sunny," Tie said. "Hauser is the Watchman in charge of this. Look around the shop and warehouse. We have cameras now and mechs are taking care of us."

They glanced at the artfully hidden security cameras, then nodded. "We're off duty for a while because of the girls. When you come to work and when you leave, one of us will go with you. If you go somewhere for lunch, you go with one of us. Blue is in on this too."

"You three are such good mechs," Ravel said before Sideswipe hugged him again.

"We're going to eat at The Pit Stop with Ada and Atar. Can you come with?" Sideswipe asked as he admired an incredibly intricate dagger lying in a satin box. It would be engraved, polished and presented to someone when it was finished. What Sideswipe didn't know that** he** would receive the weapon and Sunstreaker one just like it for Christmas Surprise. Blue would receive a rifle scope made to his exacting standards because Tie Down had heard him explaining what they might be to Drift. Both little mechs were good listeners.

"We can do that can't we, Tie? I think that would be fun," Ravel said with a big smile.

Sideswipe kissed his helm. "You're so cute. How did you ever end up with a son like Ratchet?"

Ravel grinned. "We did our best with what we had to work with," he said before being buried in hugs once again.

-0-Staff meeting of department heads, Medical, Military and Civilian

They sat in the big conference room down the corridor from Ratchet's big office, all the department heads of everything medical on Mars both civilian and military. It was long overdue and there was much to discuss. It broke down along these lines …

**GYPSY:** "We're having a population explosion, Ratchet. Between the Well, a few directly from the AllSpark and all the other forms as well, we're averaging 125-130 infants a decaorn. By human standards, that's small but by our own it's enormous. Our femme population is stabilizing. I'm seeing dramatic drops in protoform wasting due to the efficacy of the treatment programs. Wasting among infants is still plateaued but I am told that our research department is working out new safe levels of dosage for the treatments we're using. The elders in the transitional buildings are improving with the addition of mental health techs and organized group activities. Some of them had lost their processors for a while but are coming back. I'm well pleased with my department and hospital."

"So am I." –Ratchet (grin)

**RUNG:** "As you might remember, I have been assigned the toughest of the processor health patients including those on Primal holds due to their behavior and the threat they pose to others and themselves. I attended the regular meeting held with Barron and the legal department to discuss the fitness of some of my patients to face court and accountability for their actions. I informed them that none of them are ready for that. I did clear a number of cases among the political prisoners and several of those who allegedly committed criminal acts in their particular migrations. I have 25 hardcore patients, some of them very sick and some of them still to be determined. There are a number of sociopathic personalities in our custody and it's a struggle to work with them."

"And as I recall you enjoy the chase and have extraordinary results from your efforts." –Ratchet (grin)

(grin) "Thank you. I enjoy the challenge. As for now, I am continuing therapy and we shall see."

"Thank you, Rung. You and Jarro along with the staff and doctors with you are absolutely invaluable and essential to the well-being of our colony. Please let everyone know I say so." -Ratchet

**JARRO:** "We shall. Thank you. It is a big relief that Rung takes on the most hardcore patients because it frees us up to deal with the rest of our spectrum of injury. We currently have fourteen mechs and a femme in custody/indefinite hold because of expressed and actual suicidal tendencies. We have group therapy across the age spectrum for civilians and soldiers alike. It has been very effective. Sometimes you have to know you aren't alone and your problems are not unique to you alone.

"We're also treating addictions brought here from other traumas. Most of them mask events and alienation brought about by war and the Diaspora. We have outreach programs in the schools, you may have seen advertisements in the papers and on the Community Bulletin Board about help available and on bulletin boards around town and the University."

(Everyone nods)

"Our goal is to be vigilant and available to those at that moment when their need is evident to others or when it is to themselves. Given the size and experiences of our population, we are remarkably sane."

(grin) "Thank you. I won't vouch for myself though." –Ratchet (laughter)

**BREAKDOWN:** (Pause for surprise at being called) "Uh, we have been working on Cybertron and going into the field. The need is terrible but everyone is working hard."

"What do you need to have us assist you?" –Ratchet, beaming like a mother with a very smart son

"Well, maybe having more security on some of the ships. The field doctors have told me they feel insecure in some of the places they're going to right now. We're really pushing into the rural areas."

"I'll tell Springer. You're doing a slagging fine job managing field doctors, Breakdown. Good on you." –Ratchet

(grin with a touch of adoration) "Thanks."

And so it went …

-0-At the Autobot City Unified School District Central Office, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

At a staff meeting …

**HERLING:** "And that means that there might be a survey item for the school file on the Community Bulletin Board to get consensus for downloading Basic Infant Sign Language into everyone in the district schools and the other schools here. The infants with the twins all have it with permissions granted from their genitors. I talked to Maris who runs the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy and Lucius who runs the Primus Peace Mission Learning Center and they agree. It will be a good thing for all infants to be able to speak together. Chirolinguistics is more common here than I thought but it requires face-to-face contact with touching of servos servo-to-servo to speak and that isn't helpful for the infants. It might be a good language to add to the Intermediate school curriculum. I have it on the agenda for the next School Board meeting."

**NOVA:** "When is the election for school board and are the regulars going to run for their seats?"

HERLING: "I have agreements from Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Claris that they will return. The others are off world at the moment but something tells me that they'll stay on. As for opponents, only Ironhide's seat is being contested. A mech by the name of Hewlett is running against Ironhide. This should be fun. Maybe we can schedule a debate during the meeting. All in favor?"

Everyone was.

**ROTO:** (grin) "Now what about the important things? Halloween is going to be here soon."

The art coordinator for the schools then spent time explaining how after a lot of research they would fill the schools with appropriate holiday art. Stuffed paper bags painted to look like pumpkins and bats, advent calendars which were a thing on Earth and other sparkling and intriguing samples were show. Everyone was totally in favor of it.

-0-At the conference room in the Armory, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around, some with their peds up eating from Ironhide's candy stash as they shot the shit. Football, the new slate of races at the speedway, what the bond was up to, whose kid had cute new pictures to see, what the frag was up on Cybertron and the like were the topic of the orn. By the time that lunch signaled his needed participation at The Pit Stop, just about everything but the armory was discussed. Ironhide rose, then stretched. "Anything I need to know?"

"Nope." –Everyone

"Good. I would like to see a test fire of those rockets you sent me. Looks good."

"You got it," Nitro said with a grin. "Lunch time?"

"Yep," Ironhide said with a grin. The big mechs walked out of the conference room followed by worshipful younger smaller mechs, half of them former Decepticon miners. Such was life in the boom-boom lane as the leadership walked up the stairs to the rec room and beyond while the worker bees, all of them cheerful and happy to comply walked back to do their jobs until their turn.

-0-At The Pit Stop

When Ironhide walked in, the room was nearly filled with mechs that had joined the parade to the favored spot where the 'elite meet to eat' as someone said once upon a time. Wreckers filled the room, most of them just back or ready to go to Cybertron. Family was there, those that weren't on Cybertron or duty planet side with the home-schooled infants being passed around the tables. A lot of wisecracks and applause greeted Ironhide as he pranced in and sat.

"Bout time you got here. I'm hungry," Ratchet said.

He grinned at Ratchet, then the others. "I, Ironhide have stuff to do. **SLAG IT! I'M IRONHIDE!"**

Laughter and slag greeted that as Prime sitting beside Prowl holding Sojourner grinned at him. "Our little femme did really well in school. Thought I would get that in while you're still sober."

Huge kudos were granted to a gigantically smiling femme who once again went around the tables, getting kissed and praised by all her 'aunties' and 'uncles'.

They ordered, got beer and sat back contentedly. Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet. "I sat with the girls this morning. They're pretty happy with the signing."

"I can imagine. They can participate now," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Those little femmes," Kup said with a nod. "They're a caution."

"They are," Hercy said calmly. The two sat side-by-side as calm and peaceable as could be for two hardcore mechanisms of the antique persuasion. Hard Drive who had mentored both of them as 'infants' sat across from them. "I never got to tell you. You did good in the little battle. I can see I rubbed off on both of you."

Kup grinned. "Next time I want to see you and Hercy finish that fight."

"I rather do as well," Hard Drive said with a chuckle. "When is the next war?"

"When we get a breem to ourselves. I'll warn you now. The infants want to participate," Prowl said with a smirk at Ratchet.

"That's as close to combat as they're going to get," Prime said to universal acclaim.

"What's this I hear that the gangs want you and Tie to make them weapons, Ravel?" Hercy asked someone who he reverenced on a scale with the Pantheon like all connoisseurs of fine equipment and ancient masterful talent. In fact, most of the soldiers in the room shared that feeling. They frowned at the news, then glanced at the two little mechs.

"We have help, Hercy. Thank you though. It was a shock. It's been a while since a criminal person came into our shop and wanted weapons," Ravel said. He glanced at Ratchet. "I remember when Straxus came in and wanted a sword."

"Straxus? I'd hate to be him if Metrotitan finds him," Ratchet replied rather prophetically.

"Any of them. We'll find and neutralize them as they come," Prowl said with a serious frown of his own.

"Who are the gangs?" Roadbuster asked with an effort not to be obvious.

"The Coppos and Southies. Both of them were strong arm specialists, blackmailers, black marketeers and all around fraggers. The Southies were mid-to-low castes while the Coppos were the no-good sons of empire," Kup said with a bit of scorn as only he could.

"That's good to know," Roadbuster said with an edge in his tone.

Ratchet grinned, then glanced at Drift. "I don't think you need worry too much about the gangs, Sunny," he whispered. "Somehow I think they aren't going to be a long term problem."

-0-TBC 9-30-15** edited 10-3-15**


	602. Chapter 602

The Diego Diaries: Later that evening (dd4 602)

Will edit in the morning. :D

-0-At the window up high later that night

He brooded as he stared out the window, the lights of towers all around them filling the night sky of Tyger Pax with beauty. The view overhead was just as beautiful between the stars, satellites and ships passing on their journeys. Arms surrounded him as a cheek pressed itself against his broad shoulder. "You're upset about Amma and Appa, right?"

Sunstreaker shrugged slightly. "Who isn't?"

"You aren't supposed to do anything about it. Hauser and the Watch have them under surveillance. Let's do this **inside** the law for once."

"Blue, you wound me," Sunstreaker said as he pulled the smaller mech into his arms. A stiff punch to the chassis drew a grunt from him as Blue punctuated his remarks the Kaon Way. "That hurt."

"It's supposed to. I don't want you to be in the same cell block as Sentinel. You belong to **me**," Blue said somewhere in the comfort of Sunstreaker's huge arms.

The same frisson of comfort and happiness such declarations always brought to him flashed through his systems. He loved being here, just the three of them and their kids. Here he was accepted completely without the edge that others outside of the service sometimes felt for him. Sunstreaker was a dangerous mech but he was true blue and loyal. Some of those who felt the burn were mechs from the old neighborhood, who knew the twins for what they were before the war. Most of them also knew that the twins had gone back to Kaon as Autobots to get as many civilians off world and out of harms way as they could.

"That's true," Sunstreaker said with a grin as Sideswipe enveloped both of them in his own embrace. "Group hug," the big black and red Autobot said. Then he looked down.

Gripping his legs, smiling up brilliantly, Kaon and the twinnies were hugging them as well. He chuckled as the others looked down, smiling at their babies too. "I think I like being home for a while," Sideswipe said as the others nodded.

Bob jumped down from the couch and grovel/ran to the group, leaning against Kaon and the twinnies as he burst into purring. Dawg on the other hand just continued lay on his back snoring.

-0-Earlier around the town

Prime and Prowl walked to The Fortress to work on this and that mountain of burning problems. Wreckers including Hercy and Kup turned to go to the dojo. Springer who thought he shouldn't because of paperwork was informed that the ever faithful bond, Drift, had done it all. With a big grin and a lot of slag, he and Drift went to the dojo too.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked off to do their departmental meet ups, one actually accomplishing something and the other not really. Consensus however was reached that the Armaments Department would make sure there were snacks at their bull sessions cum departmental meetings.

As they did, life went on. Jade carrying his infant, Blackstone, in his hold met Beray for lunch at their favorite restaurant, Iacon, in the Mall of the Tri Cities as it was called by those who lived nearby, a mere two miles outside of Tyger Pax, Kalis and Centurion. They were freed of compulsory psychological supervision at last and immensely contented. All of the horrors of the past were now being dealt with through voluntary group therapy and the simple fact that no one alive in the colony knew what Jade had done before this place.

-0-At a dojo

Mechs walked into the Dai Atlas Dojo in Tyger Pax to sit and jawbone a while. Willa who was dogging Home Guardsmen through their paces finished up, then walked over to sit beside Kup and Hercy. She grinned. "You two look serious. What's up?"

Hercy glanced at the youngling that he loved like a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. "Ravel and Tie at RTR Tools are being asked by the gangs to make weapons for them, swords."

Willa's grin faded. "That's not good," she said as she thought of two mechs that she liked a great deal. They had taken her work swords, studied, then remade them to be amazing. They were so amazing she didn't use them in classes with beginners. They were only used with those who had Prowl, Sideswipe or Hercy level skills. "Have they let the Watch know? I imagine Springer and Drift are on it."

"They are," Hercy said with a nod. "We would like it if you could look around and figure out both of them, Coppos and Southies. I imagine you can achieve a bit more than the Watch on that score."

"Consider it done," Willa said with a nod. "Anything else?"

Hercy shrugged. "That's it for now, infant. Anything more, I will tell you."

"You better," she said with a grin. "I would hate that you didn't. After all, I can handle myself with the big formats."

"Not without me there," Hercy said with a gimlet optic. "I won't have you hogging all the fun."

Laughter greeted that as they sat together, some home for a bit and others waiting to leave for Cybertron.

-0-Joon

Joon bagged up the purchases of a couple that were decorating their home apartment in a traditional manner. Their Guild had expanded into other items besides crafts, books and educational materials for their sect. She chatted with the pair as others browsed. She ran the store, the flag ship of the Circle of Light Guild on Main in Terra. There was a store for their guild in every city as well as a huge one in the new mall near the Tri-Cities.

It had meeting rooms for education and gatherings, work space for creating products for their stores here and the Autobot chain on Earth, teaching weaving and other traditional Circle crafts to students of all persuasion as well as a daycare center and a huge store. The Halls of Order were in the Central Labor Hall under Fort Max where the leadership took care of business, meetings of membership were held and other business handled. It was also where Heatout kept his office.

She turned to another worker and grinned. "Could you manage this, Tenpenny? I have to finish a few lines of the weaving I'm making. Its sort of at a crossroads," she said in her sweet manner.

"No problem," Tenpenny said as he stepped behind the counter to wait on the next customer.

Joon walked to the huge loom nearby and with a skill that was becoming noticed, she wove in text from the Book of Primus using 122 different threads of soft silk-like wire. It would take a bit of concentration.

-0-Knockout

He stood in the infant room that would be for their … he paused, then swallowed. For the kid. It was still a process that he worked to achieve, this blunder of his. Breakdown was right. He **had** forgotten. Now they were going to become genitors and it was still sinking in. The infant bed had been installed, a thing of beauty too. Very high end.

It was white, had soft bedding and round the rim of the bassinet were inscriptions blessing whoever would use it from The One. He considered his rather laisse fair attitude toward his people's religion, one that didn't require faith but merely functional optics and audials. It was good that the … kid would have that protection. He considered that, then considered how he had given his oath to the Matrix and would be slagged to the Pit before he would break it.

Yeah … he **was** religious. He smirked slightly.

He walked to the nice baby dresser with changing top, whatever that was. Breakdown would have to do it he thought as he considered the files he had downloaded that he still hadn't the stomach to read. Opening a drawer, he looked at the tiny clothes the kid would have to wear. They were sure cute he thought. Dressing it in expensive well crafted stuff might be fun because he, himself was nothing if not high maintenance.

Little toys were in a box on the floor labeled Toy Box with little animals cavorting on it. They were cute too, little lambs frolicking on the front of it. Never having been one for much sentiment, he found himself drawn to the room with its calm energy and sweetness. It had been fun looking through things, picking out this and that to bring home. All first class of course.

He thought about his family, the ones who had let him run wild with the expectation that he would eventually settle down and go into the family business, high finance. He hadn't. He fell into medicine and hung out with criminals and other bad actors. It was fun. He felt things when he did, something that was harder to do in the company of his family with their expectations and high tone manner.

Breakdown was his partner in all things and now they would have to do this. Well, Knockout, he thought ... suck it up. With a grin he walked to the window to look out. This would be the view his kid would see everyday. It was a nice view.

High end.

-0-Supreme Format Hangar Area, Hangar District Four, northeast of the Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They buzzed in to watch the show. Several of the big formats were coming off duty to grab whatever passed for shut eye for behemoths that defied description. The ground tremored beneath their segways as they pulled to the side to watch. Long shadows were thrown as Beta and Gamma walked in from having carried cargo to the forward bases and Gliese. Even with space bridges, the trips were taxing and recharge was recharge.

Around them leaning against mobile devices or talking in groups, the shift of designated Supreme platform mechanics and techs waited for their designated mechanism. What they discussed no human watching knew but it looked like any work crew anywhere waiting to go forward on their job, shooting the shit as they waited.

Gamma paused before a huge chair-like device that was actually a docking station for his recharge, maintenance and other processes. He looked at his crew with a grin, then began the not insignificant prospect of lowering himself to sit. As he did, the arms and other parts of the docker began to move. When he sat down cords snaked out by their own volition and attached themselves into ports and plugs whose covers slid back as they did. On his legs, arms, chest and helm, the cords inserted themselves and it seemed to the humans that the big mechanism almost sighed with the pleasure of it. Down the way, Beta had done the same as two more came in behind him. With them, they brought Dinobots.

"There's Grimlock," Bobby Epps said as they watched the comically small bots (in comparison) walking in with Kappa and Omega. Those two were ready for their stations as well. The Dinobots worked on the same schedule of awake/recharge as the bots in charge of their there were cargo missions, they helped the crews unload and load huge quantities of whatever was going somewhere with ease. Xantium who was sitting next to where Kappa would park was offline. Whatever they did when they went there, he was doing it now.

As they stood watching, Swoop flew in and overhead in a circle. As swiftly as he entered, he began to transform and landed with a graceful but forceful thud. He turned to peer at them with his odd face and strangely emotion-free expression. As he did, he walked toward them pausing to kneel down. "Who are you?"

They stared at him noting that no one around them seemed worried that a wild hair Dinobot had come to speak to them. Lennox cleared his throat. :I'm Lennox. This is Epps and Graham. That is Fulton and Settles:

The soldiers looked at the big mech, who though lightly built as a flying mechanism still towered over them about twenty plus feet. He was sharply featured with a red embellishment to his skull that flared backwards like a Phrygian cap of sorts. He looked at them, then reached out to grip Andrew Settles. He stood up bringing the startled human closer to his face.

Andrew hung in Swoop's servo with a cold flash of terror. He was a long way down and he knew that something would break on the steel floor if he fell or was dropped. Then John Fulton stepped forward. :Swoop, you need to put him down gently. We break easily:

Swoop looked at Fulton on the ground speaking to him calmly. "You break. How?"

Fulton glanced at Kappa who was speaking to Omega with a grin. **:KAPPA!:**

She glanced up, then frowned. "Swoop. Put him down. Come to me."

Swoop looked at her, then Fulton. He gently placed Andrew on the ground. He stared at them, then nodded as he turned to walk to Kappa. As he did Grimlock transformed from dino mode to bipedal. His magnificence was hard to take in, so well made and utterly alien he appeared. He turned to the humans. "What you doing here?"

:We came to see Xantium and Omega come back: Will Lennox said. :We didn't know you were here too. Your team is amazing:

Grimlock nodded. "We are."

"Grimlock should be Prime," Snarl said quietly. "The strongest leads."

:You don't like Prime?: John Fulton asked. Unwisely.

Snarl transformed into a tall sumbitch with a rack of spikes along the back of his shoulders. "Why you ask?" he said. "Prime is a coward."

Grimlock stared at Fulton. "I, Grimlock should be Prime. I should lead."

:Hey! You sound good, Grimlock. Your speaking is … uh, you know … better: Epps said before he regretted it.

"You making fun of Grimlock? You making fun of the Dinobots?" Grimlock asked as he came a step closer. "I am **Grimlock**, the leader of the Dinobots. No one frags with us! We watch each others back, we stick together through thick and thin and no one **ever** tells us what to **do!"**

-0-TBC 10-1-15 **edited 10-3-15**


	603. Chapter 603

The Diego Diaries: Dinobots (dd4 603)

-0-Chain of command

Prime and Prowl pulled up before the huge hangar, transformed, then hurried inside. A large group of civilians workers were gathered near the doorway while inside the emergency response team of soldiers on shift call from Emergency Services at Fortress Maximus had gathered between the humans and the raging dinobots.

Kappa who stood with servos on hips frowning with Swoop on her shoulder like the ugliest parrot in existence looked ready to step on them. Omega who had put down Grimlock after he had bit his thumb looked the same as well. The others sitting on their docking chairs watched with various expressions of annoyance and amusement. Xantium who had charge of Grimlock sat with a big grin, debating from the rumble whether to get up or not.

Prime walked past the stunned humans, into the crowd of soldiers and paused before the dinobots who were yelling and pushing each other in their frustration. "Grimlock, what is happening?" he shouted over their hoo-haw.

Grimlock turned to Prime, then frowned angrily. "I, Grimlock won't be laughed at. **I** **AM LEADER OF THE DINOBOTS! LEADER OF THE LIGHTNING STRIKE COALITION!**"

"Who insulted them?" Prime asked turning to the soldiers who were standing with guns pointed at the dinobots. As he did Ratchet and Goldwing jogged in passing everyone to stand beside Prime.

"**THE PUNY LITTLE ORGANICS!"** Grimlock raged as the others nodded. They had transformed into their root mode and their size was astonishing even given that front-liners were among the tallest of the standard mechanisms around. Grimlock himself was probably six feet taller.

Everyone turned to the humans who shrank almost reflexively. Fulton glanced at the others, then Prime. :If we asked or said something that offended them, we don't know what it was, Optimus. We didn't intend to insult them."

"What was said, John?" Prowl asked knowing full well that it didn't take much of anything to rile up a dinobot. He **HATED **the dinobots.

**HATED**! **THE! DINOBOTS!**

Well, maybe not hated. Maybe he just ***ACTIVELY*** disliked their chaos. That was it. He **!*DISLIKED*!** Their chaos.

"**THEY THINK WE'RE STUPID! THEY WERE SURPRISED I CAN TALK GOOD!"** Grimlock bellowed falling in and out of good grammar as he raged.

"What ..." Optimus said as Ratchet cut him off. He stepped past Optimus and walked toward Grimlock. Everyone in the room gasped as even the Supremes blinked, then moved forward a bit to grab if necessary.

Ratchet himself kept walking until he was standing in front of Grimlock looking up, way up at the furious mechanism. "Grimlock … no one knows. You need to calm down and let me explain for you."

"**I DON'T NEED EXPLAINING! I AM GRIMLOCK!"** He looked at Ratchet, then the other dinobots who wanted a fight like ***IMMEDIATELY***!

The heavy jogging footfalls of Ironhide followed by the roaring engines and screeching tires of the twins filled the hangar. Everyone turned as Ironhide lumbered up, his canons glowing with almost as much menace as his expression. **"RATCHET! MOVE BACK!"** he bellowed.

"No, Ironhide. It's all right," Ratchet said turning back to Grimlock. "You need to let me explain how much you have recovered from what Shockwave did to you, Grimlock. Everyone will be glad for you and the humans? They're organics. They don't know better. They didn't mean to hurt your feelings but what can you say about organics?"

**"FRAG THEM! I AM GRIMLOCK! I CAN DESTROY ANYONE AND ANYTHING!"** Grimlock bellowed.

"**GRIMLOCK SHOULD BE PRIME! THE STRONGEST ALWAYS LEADS! PRIME IS A COWARD!"** Snarl said as he paced behind Grimlock.

As he did, Xantium popped the lines that were plugged into him as other things including a couple of gantries began to pull back. He slowly rose to his feet, then stared down at Grimlock with a frown. "I liked you better the other way, Grimlock."

Grimlock turned to gaze up at Xantium. **"FRAG YOU, XANTIUM! I CAN DEFEAT YOU! YOU DON'T SCARE ME! NOTHING DOES! I AM GRIMLOCK!"** he bellowed, then ran toward Xantium with his energon ax. By the time he reached the behemoth, he was traveling at speed, shocking the humans who had never seen them in battle. He swung his ax and struck Xantium on the ped.

Xantium shocked that it hurt that much bellowed. Kappa who had bent to grab him missed as he ran between Xantium's legs. Prime turned to glance around the hangar. **"EVERYONE OUT! NOW! GET THE HUMANS TO SAFETY!"**

It was like marbles spilling out of a sack. Everyone turned to run including the response team who each picked up a soldier, their segway and headed outward. Prowl watched, then fell back guns in servos, stingers flipping up on his shoulders immediately. Calling to the twins who obeyed reluctantly, they stood in the way of the fight from ever going outside.

Ironhide reached Ratchet and Goldwing gripping the two. Yanking them back, they fell back with weapons, but for Ratchet who was yelling about how he could explain it all, he and Goldwing. Ironhide who glared at both of them joined Prowl, the twins and the returning response team to guard the entrance. By then, all of the dinobots but Swoop had joined Grimlock on his rampage. Swoop would have but he had been unceremoniously grabbed and hastily stuffed into a carry hold on Kappa. The expression of surprise on his usually expressionless face was amazing.

Outside, a siren was sounding alerting everyone to move away from the building upon which a spinning red light was blinking. Everyone outside paused, then obeyed because it was the hangar of the giants and anything was possible. The Air Traffic Center in Fort Max put hold to landings and take offs at the Military Airfield while the metro-formers checked in with Kappa to find out what was happening.

Even a titan can be a gossip.

Inside, Optimus with sword in servo ran forward toward Slag. That mech, nasty even on a good orn turned on Prime with intense gusto. The dinobots not known for their smarts were nonetheless feared on both sides of the divide for the ability to fight. They were fearless in the extreme and their ability to fight as a unit was a thing of beauty unless it was aimed at you.

They were probably the tightest unit in the Autobot Army, dedicated to each other even as they had their falling outs. For a dinobot to fall out against another was an earth shattering thing of amazing violence and destruction. The humans who were standing outside, a huge mix of internal turmoil over what they had inadvertently started with their remarks listened with growing disquiet at the farrago inside. Even in the thin Martian atmosphere, the noise of battle and rage could be heard outside. Listening in to the conversations over their comm devices, they could hear the arguments and bellows like they were inside.

The last time that a dinobot had fought anyone let alone each other was at their arrival on Earth at Diego Garcia. Prime had called for all of the human's flights and troops, ships and equipment to be pulled back from the transitional format landing zone on the beach at the eastern end of the island. They had complied as they puzzled over 'special circumstance soldiers'. Prime hadn't said much but implied that anything could happen when they touched down.

And it did.

Seeing the big seemingly dimwitted behemoths calling Prime a coward, unfit to lead and otherwise trashing his honor was a hard thing to watch. Then the fight that followed was horrendous. It underscored once again how inadequate humans were against the big dangerous formats of the Cybertronian species. It was at moments like that the friendships they had formed were most sweet. Now? They were uncertain. They had done something that was playing out inside and they were uneasy as hell about it.

Prime didn't have time to swing on Slag before that mech enveloped him in his arms. They fell back and rolled over and over toward the doorway.

"**FALL BACK!"** Ironhide said as the group moved back to the doorway. Outside, more mechs and their gear moved out of the way as Hot Rod who had come running for the fun turned to the humans. "You have to move back. This could get messy."

The humans drove toward the warehouse building next to the big format hangar, Hot Rod falling back with them, his guns ready. He was watching the fight inside. :What's happening, Hot Rod?!: Epps asked one of his favorite soldiers.

Roddy checked, then turned to the humans with a grin. "Prime and Slag are rolling this way. The others are trying to fight with Kappa, Xantium and Omega."

**:WHAT!?:** Andrew Settles asked with astonishment.

"You don't know the dinobots. They're not afraid of anything. Its one of the few things I like about them. That and their fighting ability. Grimlock's sense of humor. And their fighting ability. Did I mention that? That's about it," Roddy said as Slag and Prime stood up. Slag in his root mode ran toward Prime spewing fire in rolling balls as he did. Fire was an option, dinobot mode or not and he applied it liberally.

It enveloped Prime as the two clashed again. Swords gripped in servos flashed in the flames as they grappled. The humans were grabbed again, then placed up high on an awning over a warehouse that held medical parts for Supreme mechanisms. They stood rooted to the spot as they watched something that was astonishing to see, two enraged titans slagging it out without finesse for supremacy. With Slag's rage he was nearly a match for Prime.

Nearly.

Out the door with the emergency team of soldiers, Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet falling back, the twins no where in sight, Snarl and Sludge bellowed. They were swinging tails and blowing gales of molten fire at everyone in front of them. Ironhide traded blows as Prowl ducked and looked for an opening to rip something off any dinobot carcass he could reach. Guns and weapons, shoulder sited or otherwise disappeared as the two groups duked it out together. Fighting, raw and primitive was the order of the orn. Sitting above it all with a ring side seat high enough up to be out of the range of fire, the humans watched with astonishment and dread.

As they did the twins roared out of the hangar and gathered around Prime. He was embroiled with Slag, the latter blazing literally at the former. Both dinobots fighting with the others changed to root mode again, slagging it out fist to fist with the big mechs in front of them. Ironhide who was slamming Snarl in the face plates roared with rage. Sludge was rolling on the ground with Prowl, one up beating the slag out of the other, one down getting the slag beaten out of them. As they rolled, each took the place of the other in the slag-a-thon.

Fulton who was silent with astonishment looked at Prime who was enveloped in blazing fire along with Slag. Close by straddling Prowl, Sludge was pummeling him without mercy. Ratchet subbed his guns, then jumped on top of Sludge knocking him off the enraged winger beneath him. They rolled toward the hangar door just as the behemoths inside reached it. The Supremes stood watching closely as Swoop pummeled Kappa from the inside screaming to be let out. A hard rap to her own chassis silenced that as she leaned in to Xantium. "Do we intervene?

"Not yet," the huge mechanism of her dreams waking and otherwise said with a grin. "This is hilarious."

Kappa frowned at him, then glanced at Omega. "Do we, brother?"

Omega who was watching while carrying on a conversation with Fort Max, Metroplex and half a dozen other siblings glanced at her. "Intervention: problematic. Outcome: still unsettled," he said speaking in the tone and cadence that he used outside the comfort of his bond and extended family. There were humans listening here.

She rolled her optics, then turned her attention back to the squabbles at hand. To them, that is what this appeared to be, mere squabbling, so they could be excused for not sharing the same urgency as the humans watching with stricken eyeballs.

Height + experience + ability = perspective, Supreme style.

The big formats didn't see the possibilities as clearly as the smaller fry in a way that might expedite intervention and they had seen worse among the dinobots when they 'squabbled' among themselves. So the show went onward.

Prowl jumped up and with a flying kick sent Sludge sailing into a wall. He crashed, then stepped up changing to dino format again. With a rage that had to be seen to be believed he turned on the pair and roared as fire spewed everywhere.

Fulton and the humans could feel the vibration of the sound of Sludge's roar patter against their face masks even if the heat of his molten fury was spared them. They also felt at that moment something of the blow of Prime's fist against the face of Slag as he then flew backwards and disappeared between Kappa's legs into the hangar. The fire died down on and around Optimus but the snapping sound of red hot metal cooling could be heard even in the thin atmosphere. He was blazing hot to the touch and would be for a few moments.

As he stood a moment cooling down, Sludge charged Ratchet and Prowl bulldozing them across the open space to slam into the warehouse wall where the humans stood nearby watching. The humans were jolted off their feet but saved a fifty foot fall by Hot Rod's swift intervention. They watched as Prime helped subdue Sludge while Snarl wriggled in rage in Omega's servo.

Prime glanced at the group, then saw Slag sitting up slowly inside the hanger as the twins raced in to cover him with their swords and guns. He looked up at the Supremes. "Where is Grimlock?"

Xantium patted his hold. "I have him."

"Bring him out. I want to know what happened here?"

Xantium reached into his hold and pulled out a dazed Grimlock. "You behave or I'll thump you again."

Grimlock looked up at him. "I hate you."

Xantium snorted, then laughed. "He's rallying." He put Grimlock on the ground. Grimlock shook his helm, then glared at Prime.

"What started this, Grimlock?" Prime asked as he stepped closer with a clenched fist.

Grimlock glared at him, then turned to look at the humans congregated on the awning over the main doors to the warehouse where they were standing out of the way.** "THOSE SLAGGERS! THOSE ORGANICS! THEY MADE FUN OF US! NO ONE DOES, PRIME! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF THE DINOBOTS! WE ARE OWED RESPECT!"**

Everyone stared a moment at Grimlock as if he had somehow morphed into another species altogether, then turned with astonished expressions to the half a dozen humans standing on the awning nearby.

-0-TBC 10-2-15 **edited 10-3-15**

**NOTES:**

At TF wiki there is an awesome image of Slag with sword in servo that has to be seen to be believed. I love the dinobots, 'the boy band of the Autobots' and this one especially. He's a nutcase but he's our nutcase. :D

ESL: farrago: a huge mess or fight or happening, usually not a happy thing. (fuh-rah-go)

expedite: (ex-peh-dite) to make something happen faster

subdue: (sub-doo) to bring to a halt, to beat or defeat

duking it out: To fight without any grace, style or organization. Standing trading punches and underhanded slag until someone falls down American slang for talentless but merciless fighting.


	604. Chapter 604

The Diego Diaries: Dinobots! (dd4 604)

-0-At the Supreme Format Hangar, Autobot City Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They all turned to stare at the humans who swallowed hard at the attention. Fulton glanced at the others, then manned up. :We don't really know what happened. We came to watch the big frames coming in. I wanted to chat with Kappa: he said glancing at the enormous beautiful femme who nodded back encouragingly. :The dinobots where there and I mentioned to Grimlock how much I admired them … uh, their abilities:

Grimlock nodded. "I, Grimlock lead the best team in the Autobots. Every time Prime gets stuck, he calls us and we save them."

Everyone turned to Grimlock with surprise on their faces including Optimus. Ratchet stepped forward, then glanced up at Grimlock. **"AS I WAS SAYING! LET ME EXPLAIN!"**

Grimlock looked at Ratchet. "I don't need your help."

"**THE FRAG YOU DO!"** Ratchet said angrily.

Grimlock frowned but before he could do more Xantium 'tapped' his aft with his ped. Grimlock turned and spewed fire at Xantium who moved his ped in time. He whirled on the group. **"YOU INSULTED US!"**

:**We didn't**!: Fulton said raising his hands in supplication. :I mean … I don't **think** we did:

:I said to Grimlock that I thought his speech was … really good. You have great speech now, Grimlock. I meant it as a compliment: Bobby Epps said uneasily as the others nodded. :If I insulted you somehow, Grimlock, I didn't mean it. I kinda like the Dinobots. You're never dull: The others nodded as well as Epps shifted uneasily on his feet. :I'm going to shut up now:

A tech for Kappa nodded. "That's all they said, Optimus. No one intended insult."

"**I AM *GRIMLOCK*! I LEAD THE DINOBOTS! WE ARE THE BEST UNIT IN THE AUTOBOT ARMY! *WE DESERVE RESPECT*!"** Grimlock said as he railed at the sky, fire spewing everywhere as he did.

Prime stared at Grimlock with as much surprise as anyone else. "Grimlock, your ability to speak is highly improved. I am glad for you though I have not got a clue how that has happened." He turned to look at a furiously frustrated Ratchet and a slightly smirking Goldwing.

"**IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST SHUT UP, GOLDIE AND I WILL EXPLAIN IT!"** Ratchet said in his 'Hatchet' mode. Even Grimlock fell silent. "We have the data from Shockwave's files that explain how he changed them. They were captured in The Fall and Shockwave experimented on them. He changed their processors."

"He dedicated the burden of their processors for war, leaving little for their intellect," Goldwing said. "Ratchet and I went over the specs and starting with Grimlock, we're trying to undo what he did. Grimlock has recovered over 30% of his processor so far for things other than war. Because so much of his processor was given over to his fighting ability, there was next to nothing left to carry on other functions like speech. The lack of processor space and energy caused his speech center to glitch. Now that its increased, he can speak with fluency."

Grimlock stared moltenly at everyone around the room. "Frag all of you. I, Grimlock am best bot here**. I will stomp you into the ground if you think otherwise. DINOBOTS DESERVE RESPECT!"**

"You do, Grimlock, but you also don't have permission to go on a rampage every time someone hurts your feelings," Prime said with a certain amount of aggravation in his voice. "You caused havoc here."

"***I WAS INSULTED*!"** Grimlock said.

:Ratchet … how much brain power did you increase in them when you fixed what you did fix? I am struggling to see the improvement: Prowl asked Ratchet as he stared at Grimlock with a dark expression.

:A bunch. Not enough. Shockwave really fragged them up but the speech center was almost an easy fix. More energy going there means better speech. We're still trying to figure out what he did to them, poor dumb slaggers: Ratchet said to Prowl.

Prime turned to Ratchet and Goldwing. "What is the prognosis for them?"

Ratchet glanced at the smoldering mechanisms, then Goldwing. "We think we can free up maybe thirty percent more. Right?"

Goldwing nodded. "I have done the surgical changes and repairs. It's incredibly complex, Optimus. We can keep going on Grimlock and then start with the others. They're ferocity is manufactured to a degree," he said, then grinned. "Don't get me wrong. They would be terrors no matter what and you can't count on them forgetting what they already know and how they act when they fight. They won't lose that. They will gain more intellectual capacity for other things like speaking well. What they are isn't entirely their fault or design."

Grimlock glared at Goldwing. "Shut up," he said menacingly. He looked at Prime with rage filled optics. **"NO ONE INSULTS US! WE ARE THE DINOBOTS!"**

"I agree, Grimlock, but you have to understand … they weren't insulting you. They were weirdly complimenting you," Prime replied as he struggled to process the improved speech of his biggest aft burn, Grimlock.

Grimlock stared at him a moment, then the others including the humans. With a huff of disgust, he turned to walk back to the hangar, the others joining him after making sure the group was highly insulted back. They disappeared inside.

"We will handle them, Prime," Xantium said with a grin. They turned, the huge formats to walk back inside because for all of them including the Dinobots, it was bed time.

Prime watched them go, then turned to the others. He looked at the stricken appearing humans. "We know you didn't mean insult. We have a glitch of cultures here. It doesn't take much to set them off in normal times. Hopefully, with the corrective procedures … you will be continuing, correct?" he asked turning toward Ratchet and Goldwing who nodded. "Hopefully, they will grow in intellect and be able to tell the difference themselves."

"They won't change their fighting style, their love of fighting, all of the stuff they do now. But maybe they'll be able to see the difference between fighting and peaceful co-existence," Goldwing said. "Their personalities and their attitudes might temper a bit but they won't be changed. That part of their development is so ingrained in them from war and practice it will always be there."

"Oh joy," Prowl said as he shook his helm in disgust.

Prime grinned. "At least I will always have the vision of you and Ratchet being bull dozed into a wall by Sludge."

Laughter greeted that along with a gimlet optic by Prowl. Ratchet who laughed himself turned to the humans. "I hope you weren't insulted when I told them what can you expect from humans? I was hoping they would calm down when I said that about you."

Fulton nodded. "I don't think you were far off on that comment, Ratchet. We're really sorry that this happened. Are any of you hurt?"

Ratchet scanned everyone as he turned in a circle, then turned back to Fulton and the grim-faced humans on the awning. "Nope. Prime could use a touch up on his finish but other than Prowl's sore aft, we're good to go."

**"Ha-ha, Ratchet!"** Prowl said with a grin. "Let's get back to it." He turned with Prime and began to walk back to The Fortress as the others broke up to go back to Fort Max or into the hangar. As they did, the humans watched them go.

**:Ratchet!:** Fulton called as Ratchet joined Ironhide to go back to The Fortress with Goldwing and Hot Rod. The twins who were standing nearby grinned at the humans, then sped up to catch up with the two.

The humans watched them go, then Lennox called out. **:RATCHET! IRONHIDE! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING!:**

Ratchet and Ironhide glanced back, smirked, then waved. With the twins laughing uproariously, the group continued onward. The humans would have to call to a passing mech to get them down.

-0-At the Sciences Habitat a few moments later

They walked into the huge facility where most of the scientists were having a late lunch after getting back from Enceladus. They glanced up, then paused. "What happened?"

"We got into a brawl with the Dinobots," Andrew Settles said as he poured a glass of lemonade and downed it in one long gulp.

"What?" Sheila Conroy asked in surprise. Everyone turned to them in expectation. "What happened?"

They sat down and told the story as the others listened. Alejandro Lopez looked at Lennox, then shook his helm in disgust. **"YOU HAVE TO CALL US!"**

The soldiers grinned. "You wouldn't have wanted to be there. It was brutal."

They sat and discussed the entire event together as the evening began to roll down upon the Tharsus Plain.

-0-Center table

Prowl stared at Ratchet. "Tell me about your efforts sometime before you start. Especially if you're tinkering with explosive devices."

Ratchet smirked then snorted. "When is the next game, whiner? What are your kids going to be for Halloween? What about our contest for Thanksgiving Day this year?"

"What about it, slagger?" Prowl asked with a faked attitude of bored indifference. He had himself been practicing the new art of making a cake with Prime and the family the beneficiaries. Prime sat with a grin, then winked at Ironhide.

"What kind of cake are you making for the contest as if I have to ask?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh that. The contest. I forgot," Prowl said sitting back with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at Ratchet with a slight smirk.

"I heard he's been making cakes for some time now, Optimus. Maybe you can speak to that," Ironhide said as Prowl's smirk slipped slightly.

A kick under the table took care of any bond treachery from the Messiah Of Their People. Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "You do not really expect an answer to that do you?"

Ironhide grinned. "Old mech better get the lead out. You and I both know that Prowl has been making cakes since ten minutes after the last contest."

"Because Prowl cheats," Ratchet said with a look of delight on his face. "It's his finest personal feature, though some would call it a flaw."

Prowl stared at Ratchet with a gimlet optic and grim expression as he slouched in his chair with crossed arms. "You're certifiable. You **do** know that, right?"

"I do. What causes me worry is that** you** don't," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"What? What don't I know? That's you're certifiable? Everyone knows that," Prowl countered rather well.

"Not bad, Prowler," Ratchet said with a grin. "There may be hope for you yet."

They bantered onward as Ironhide and Optimus enjoyed themselves.

-0-At a dojo

Sideswipe danced around his brother, the two sparing to keep in trim with their weapons. Mechs and femmes, all of them military in some manner sat in the lounge calling out suggestions and insults as the moment moved them. As they did, Willa turned to the door as a group walked inside. It was a group of Coppo gangsters pausing beside the far mat to watch.

:Here we go: Hercy remarked. :This might be fun. If they want lessons, Willa, we'll help school them:

Willa glanced at the mechs in the lounge with a grin, then turned to walk to the four mechs who were watching the twins. "Hi. I'm the Sensei of the dojo, Willa. Are you looking for lessons?"

"We have skills. We want to hone them and improve. We're really interested in using swords," one of them said.

Willa nodded. "I can do that. What I require is your timely appearance for sessions, your absolute obedience to my authority as your sensei and practice both during lessons and afterward. The mechs and femmes who come here do all of that and treat this as seriously as anything in their lives. If you can do that, you can have lessons," Willa said. She was small even by most femmes as a measure but incredibly strong, fast and skilled.

"We can do that," another of the mechs said.

Willa nodded, then led the way to the office nearby to go over the rules of the dojo and their requirements to become students. As they did, the mechs watching them had their conversation internally. By the time they came out to begin their fist lesson on the empty mat in the corner, the twins were concluding their exercise. They walked off, then sat down next to Kup and Drift.

It was silent as the new mechs were shown a number of basics involving the exercise of martial arts. They had some skill and moved through the motions demonstrated by Willa rather easily. Then the tough stuff began as she showed them the beginning steps of handling swords. As she did she explained the responsibility that they would have to assume given that acting with their skill without a real purpose or need was anathema to their acquisition.

They nodded, listening with their full attention as the little femme showed them that she was more than up to them and their bigger size and strength. Willa always sorted out attitude with new students and many were the assertive mechs that landed on their helms with her ped on their neck. These mechs were no exception. As they worked out the moves and steps that she began to explain to them, a lounge filled with soldiers and Home Guardsmen analyzed them too.

-0-TBC 10-3-15 **edited 10-4-15**


	605. Chapter 605

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 605)

(If it wasn't for eagle-eyed readers, this would have lots of mistakes. I will make the changes. Thank you, darling readers. You have no idea how you help me.) :D

-0-After the lesson

The four mechs stepped out heading for wherever they were going as Willa walked back to sit with her friends in the lounge. Roadbuster glanced at her. "Nice moves. Your speed is what saves you."

She grinned. "Among other things."

The big mechs laughed. "You remind me of the mini-cons. But somehow, something tells me that you can back up your words with actions."

She grinned. "I'm glad you noticed."

They bantered onward as the evening slowly rolled their way.

-0-On Gliese at Camp Gliese

Ratchet walked into the massive mega form of Gliese-Hospital 1, Consolation heading toward the data center to see what was happening, if things were needed and if the personnel were up to the work or needed back up. The place was settled down in late night, the quiet comforting to the thousands who were here in wards, private rooms and specialty units like Intensive Care. Glancing into ICU-Infants, he felt gratified to see it was only about a quarter filled with infants. A chat with the personnel working there was uplifting. They wouldn't be losing anyone tonight. He walked onward finally reaching the data center to sit with an incredibly smart young mech that was managing the data for this shift. His brother and sister were working the other shifts doing the same thing.

Sometimes you get lucky.

They were processing out several hundred patients every three to four orns, most of them heading back to Cybertron and the camp where their families lived. Some went onward to Mars for treatment in assisted living or the hospitals there. That didn't even count the options of outpatient and home care that they were becoming highly skilled at providing their vulnerable people both on Cybertron and Mars.

The best part of the briefing was the assurance that they were keeping up with need. There were probably terrible things to come but for now they were on top of it. When Ratchet got up to leave, he walked to the bridge room and headed home. It would be very late evening when he did.

-0-Ironhide

He walked from the station near their tower with his infants heading for home. The four oldest were going to come by cab as usual. They would converge with minutes to spare. He stood on the sidewalk waiting for his children to arrive with Orion, Praxus and Hero on leashes and Prowler singing to himself in his carry hold. They were chatting to each other while Orion watching everyone passing by held up his dollie for them to kiss.

A cab pulled up, then four youngsters hopped out calling to Ironhide as they did. Hugs were administered as Ironhide savored the moment. Turning with effort, the whole group made their way inside and upward to home, Spot bouncing along behind them.

-0-Getting there

:Ratchet:

:Ironhide:

:Where are you, Ratchet?:

:At the courtyard of The Fortress:

:Get something for dinner. I don't feel like cooking:

(grin) :You never do, Ironhide. You who** can** cook won't. I who** can't** get slag. Frag you, Ironhide:

:Okay. Tonight. But we're talking about dinner now: (grin)

(grin) :I'll get stuff. Keep the infants corralled, Ironhide:

:Will do. Hurry up: (Grin)

:On my way: Ratchet hustled along faster heading for the Mall of Metroplex and several of the stores there.

-0-Inside the Mall

He pushed a cart along the wide aisles of The Grocery at the Mall of Metroplex. He thought about what they could have for dinner that didn't require any effort from either of them but could still feed eight hungry kids and a big old mech with a nice aft. He grinned. Pizza.

Turning his cart, he hustled onward careening around corners as he headed to the take out part of the massively vast grocery. Pulling up, he looked at the stacks of boxes waiting to be slagged down by customers. Pizza was a great and highly popular food item on Mars. It wasn't everyday that you could eat the plate too so to speak. He pulled big ones, those that were heavily laden with toppings and mounds of cheese. The idea of cheese should have been part of Cybertronian cuisine since the Doom of Unicron back in the dark ages. It was next to godliness. He had half a processor to go to the Temple and ask the Pantheon why the frag it took this long to have it around.

Grinning at his minor blasphemy he considered what else would make dinner a much more well rounded meal. Turning his cart filled with four giant pizzas, he headed for the ice cream department and the makings of sundaes and 'root beer' floats. Grabbing the fixings, he paused a moment to think. Turning, he headed for the vegetable department and grabbed a handful of 'carrots'. They had their version of ranch dressing. Pizza, carrot sticks and ranch, a root beer float. It didn't get better than that.

Actually it could he thought with a grin as he headed for the check out. But he didn't care. Tonight, they were together again. He sped through checkout and staggering away with a heavily laden box, he wandered out to go home.

-0-Home

"**ATAR! WHERE ADA!?"** Orion asked as he stared up at his old pa.

"On his way, infant. Inside voice," Ironhide said without the hope that his optimal doppelganger aka poltergeist would remember how to do that.

"**OKAY!"** Orion said with a giant grin. **"ATAR! WHEN THE COMING THERE FOR THE STUFF COMING TO I, ORION … WHAT THE SHE IS HERE?"**

Ironhide stared at the infant with a blank expression. If he wasn't so cute he would punt the little slagger. "What?"

"He wants to know what we do for Halloween," Hero translated with a big smile on her sweet little Ironhide face.

"You got that out of what he said?" Ironhide asked with surprise.

She nodded her tiny helm and smiled at her big old flummoxed pa.

**"ATAR … YOU GOING TO THE SHES AND GETTING THE DOING? I, ORION BEING GOOD TO GOING. WE CAN COME TO THE PLACE AND DO THE DOING WITH THE SHES? I GOING AND DO THIS," **he said demonstrating himself doing 'this',** "THEN WE GOING TO THERE," **he said pointing toward the couch.** "WE GOING TO DO THE DOING OVER THERE AND THERE AND THEM TOO." **

Ironhide watched him go this way and that to the 'shes' so he could do the 'doing' and felt in a dark corner of his processor the fervent hope that he never fixed his language glitch, it was so cute. Then he shook that off as he reached down to scoop Orion up. He looked at this son, the first one so loved and desired. "Okay," he said with a grin.

Orion reached out and pressed his face **HARD** against Ironhide's. He grunted with pain, then put the little mite down again. "Go wash up and get ready for dinner."

They ran for the berth room nearby where the older four were doing their home work. As they did Ratchet entered the apartment and put the box on the table. "That was heavy. I got stuff."

"Pizza is good. What else?" Ironhide said glancing inside. He grinned. "Root beer floats. You read my processor. Carrots?"

"Something in there should be healthy," Ratchet said as he began to ready the pizzas for the ovens. "How is everyone?"

"The infants are washing up. Sunstreaker walked your genitors home. Everyone is either home or on Cybertron. I think Flint is here too."

"Sounds good. Maybe we can have a big dinner with everyone making something and coming here to eat it. The infants can have fun too," Ratchet said as he slid pizzas into the ovens. It would only take seconds now for them to be ready. "Better get the little slaggers. Time to eat."

Ironhide walked to the berth room and was rewarded by shouts and squeals. Infants could be heard running this way and that, their loud screams and squeals signaling that the game they played every morning called, "don't let atar catch you' was going strongly there.

Ratchet checked the mail, then turned to watch as infants ran in to hug him. Gathering them, they were parked at the table, their plates filled with the pizzas of their choice and served. Glasses of 'milk' were added along with carrots and dip. By the time everyone was eating, Ratchet was famished. He grabbed his food as Ironhide did the same, then sat.

"This is nice, Ada," Hero said as she licked her fingers. "We miss you when you and atar aren't home."

"We miss you too, princess," Ratchet said. "How is school?"

"I love school, Ada!" Hero said with a giant smile. "I did good in counting today. My teacher, Mr. Aldo says I counted good."

"Count for us, infant," Ironhide asked.

She smiled, then paused a moment to think. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty ..." She paused. "I don't know more."

Ironhide clapped and the others joined in. She smiled and looked at them with self consciousness. "I try hard."

"You do. What about you, Praxus? Tell us something you learned," Ironhide asked.

Praxus smiled, then looked at Orion. "I can sing."

Ratchet chuckled. "Sing for us, baby. I can't wait to hear you."

Praxus grinned, then put down his food. Glancing around the table, he began to sing and act out the motions he was taught by their music teacher, Mr. 10-B. "I'm a little pea tot, short and small, here is my handle, here is my … my thing." He moved his little arms and servos to show a little teapot as the song described. "When I get all hot hear me go pop. Tip me and pour me out."

Ratchet stared at the smiling happy little imp with an intense desire to laugh loudly. Instead, he put down his glass and clapped madly. Everyone joined him as Praxus finished showing how a 'pea tot' poured out. Then he fell onto the floor in a lump.

Sunspot and Bos helped him back up. He smiled. "I singed, Ada!"

"You did, you little cutie, you," Ratchet said.

"What about you, Orion?" Ironhide asked almost with a veneer of fear.

Orion smiled beautifully. **"I SINGED TOO, ATAR!"**

"Sing for us, baby," Ratchet said as everyone turned to him with a grin.

Orion preened a moment at the full attention of his heroes, then began. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. **LOU MAKING ME HAPPY, SKIES DOING! YOU DON'T DOING IT FOR MY, I LOVE YOU! GOING TO BE HAPPY SOON!"**

Ratchet didn't dare glance at Ironhide who was struggling himself. Clapping commenced **IMMEDIATELY** and that infant was feted too. Three down, five to go.

"Your turn, Prowler," Ironhide said to the baby sitting on a booster seat holding his pizza. He smiled, then looked at everyone else. Orion leaned to him, stage whispered that he should sing, then he did.

"I play go to there! My atar is funny! Coming to home. Play!" he continued onward with odd ball nonsense, then smiled. Everyone applauded intensely.

Sunspot laughed, then glanced at the other three. "What do we do?"

"I learned some stuff today," Bos said. "I learned the names of the planets in order. I learned the first row of the periodic table of elements. I got to swim first at practice and I did better this time then yesterday."

Applause!

"I got to dance in class. We're trying something that's fun. Tap dancing," Reflector said. "I like tap dancing, Atar. I also learned the planets and the periodic table. That's hard."

Sunspot nodded. "We can help each other learn it."

Co-D nodded. "That will help us," he said. "We can make a chart for the wall in our room. We can add to it as we learn it. Chemistry is hard."

Sunspot nodded. "We can do it as a team," he said with a big smile. "I can transform really fast, Ada. Warlord said he was proud of me."

"Who wouldn't be?" Ironhide said. "All of you are first class infants. You did good work, all of you. Good job. I think this calls for root beer floats."

The cheering from the peanut gallery was amazing.

-0-TBC 10-3-15 **edited 10-4-15**

Song lyrics for Praxus's song:

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout.

When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!'.

Song lyrics for Orion's song:

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

ESL: root beer floats. I am not sure everyone out there reading this might know what this is. Root beer is a soft drink made in America. You pour it into a glass that has been put into a freezer for a while until frosty. Then you put scoops of vanilla ice cream into it. ***faints*** Oh my. My childhood beckons. :D:D:D

stage whisper: to whisper with the intention of being a whisper but everyone around you can hear anyway


	606. Chapter 606

The Diego Diaries: A Momentary Interlude (Dd4 606)

-0-At the homestead

Ironhide walked out of the infant's rooms after a second round of tucking in and kissies. He paused in the corridor. Ratchet was putting a bunch of stuff on the counter and pulling pans out of the cupboards. He turned to walk back but was caught.

"**GET IN HERE, SLAGGER!** You're helping me this time. Our family honor is at stake here, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a smile. He stood holding a big bowl and spoon behind the table where most of a pile of different food items sat.

Ironhide turned reluctantly and walked to the table. "What the frag are you doing, Old Mech? It's late."

"I'm making a slagging cake and you're helping me. That fragger, Prowl has been at it for months, you know it and he learned to slagging cook in your slagging schools. You're going to help me whip his aft, Ironhide or I'll whip yours." Ratchet smiled at him dazzlingly, watching Ironhide crumble into a pile of resignation.

"What do I do?" Ironhide asked with dread.

"Well," Ratchet said glancing at the datapad that held the recipe. "First, crack these into this bowl."

Ironhide looked at the orbs he knew were made to resemble eggs used by humans. He picked one up and it cracked, dripping down onto the pile in the egg carton.

"Nice going, Dudley. Use some care here, Ironhide or you're going to the store to get more," Ratchet said as he perused the recipe.

Ironhide snorted, then grinned at Ratchet. He loved Ratchet in full rampage mode. He picked up an egg and carefully cracked it into the bowl. Putting down the shell, he began to crack more before Ratchet looked up. **"STOP! **We only need two."

"We only **have** two in the bowl, slagger. What now?" Ironhide said as he began to get into the process. Doing anything dumb with Ratchet was always fun. The poor slagger couldn't help himself.

"Okay," Ratchet said as he lined up his measuring stuff. "I want this added to the bowl. I read, you do."

Ironhide nodded with a grin.

"Two cups of flour."

Ironhide measured it, then dropped it in the bowl. It puffed out. They stared at it, then Ironhide put in more flour just in case.

"Two cups of sugar."

Ironhide put it into the bowl, then half a cup into his mouth. He grinned.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Slagger. Put in three quarters cup cocoa powder." Then he grinned at Ironhide. "That's chocolate you know."

Ironhide grinned. "So you tell me." He carefully measured three quarters of a cup of cocoa powder and put it carefully into the bowl. Then he dropped a bit into his mouth. He stood a moment savoring it, then turned to the sink to cough and retch. Slagging down water, he turned to Ratchet with a frown. "You knew that would happen, old mech."

"I didn't know but I sorta hoped, slagger. Put one and a half teaspoons of baking soda in there along with one cup of milk."

Ironhide complied but didn't take a bite of any of it. He looked at Ratchet with a slight grin. "What now, Einstein?"

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "Slagger. Put in a half cup of vegetable oil, two teaspoons of vanilla, then add a cup of boiling water. I'll stir it until its mixed."

Ironhide carefully complied, adding things to the unsavory looking mix. When the last drop landed in the bowl, Ratchet began to stir it. It roiled around in the bowl until it began to blend, becoming a dark brown concoction under his steady stir. He had compounded medicines all his life so making things blend was an easy task. Fortunately. He looked at Ironhide. "See those pans? Spray them with that canned oil thing. We can't have these stick."

Ironhide picked up the aerosol and laid down the smack. They were covered in no time. He even sprayed some into his mouth, savoring it a moment. "Not bad. I've tasted better."

Ratchet laughed. "You're sad," he said as he began to part the mixture into the two pans. When he was finished scraping the bowl, he put it in the sink, then smoothed the two cake pans.

"What next?" Ironhide asked as he mightily resisted the urge to take a bit on his finger for a taste.

"Well, the humans say put this into the oven for 30-35 minutes until done or a knife comes out clean, whatever that means. Its supposed to be set at 350 degrees. The transposed recipe here says 600 degrees for ten minutes."

"I like this recipe," Ironhide said as he watched Ratchet carefully carry a pan to one of the ovens. He slid it in, then the other in the bottom oven. Setting the timer and temperature, they both stood staring into the ovens at the pans. "This is going to take a while. How about a frag while we wait?"

Ratchet chuckled. "And miss out on a full berth exercise?"

Ironhide's optics surged a moment, then settled. "Okay," he replied with a grin. Then they both turned back to the cakes. It would be a long ten minutes.

-0-Ten minutes later

The cakes were sitting on the counter, both of them looking just like the picture. The two stared at them, then grinned at each other.

"They look good." -R

"I hope they taste good." -IH

(frown) "We followed the slagging recipe to a tee." -R

"Yeah, but its 'us' doing the following." -IH

(frown-er) "Are you saying I'm a terrible cook even with recipes to follow?" -R

(wide optics) "Uh … no." -IH

(smirk) "You're a big dumb oaf." -R

(grin) "You knew that going in." -IH

(smirk) "I was drunk." -R

(grin) "So was I. Wanna frag?" -IH, not regretting a thing

(smirk) "Why you romantic, you. How can I resist such an invitation?" -R

"**YOU CAN'T! I AM IRONHIDE!**" -IH

(laughter) "Okay." -R

And they did.

-0-In an office in a tower penthouse

The infants were asleep, settled into their rooms to dream away their evening in the comfort and company of their loving genitors. Sitting nearby at his desk working on the last few things of the evening, Optimus Prime ventured a quick glance at the tense winger sitting at his desk going over what Prime knew to be a cookbook filled with recipes for cakes. They had been eating them for some time, then getting grilled about their taste, texture and what not. The closer that Thanksgiving came, the more effort Prowl was expending to find the recipe that would win this time.

He himself didn't mind. It was all good for him. He glanced at Prowl, admiring his beauty and his 'never say die' competitive spirit. It was going to be a long but very tasty run up to Thanksgiving he thought as he turned back to the mundane business of governing an empire.

Prowl looked at the images of the masterpieces he had found and added to his 'cookbook'. It had come into being after the pie challenge. He would not be caught flat footed again by the wily mech on floor 24. He paused on one that seemed to fulfill the requirements of his quest. A red velvet cake with divinity frosting. It looked amazing even if cakes were a new thing for all of them. He knew he could make it but he was still considering if it would be enough.

The night would pass pleasantly in the House of the Prime.

-0-The next morning

"**ADA! WHAT THIS!?"**

"A cake, Orion. Don't touch it. Inside voice by the way, you little slagger," Ratchet said with a big grin.

"What coke?" -Orion aka O

"Cake." -R

"Keek." -O

"Cay-kuh. Cake." -R

(pause as laser focus considers word) **"QUACK!"**

Uproarious laughter greeted that as the door opened and relatives filed in, their book bags dropping by the door as they picked up infants. Appa Ratchet grinned at Ratchet as he held Bos. "Smells good in here."

"I made a cake last night. Ironhide and me. We're going to frost it today. Later. When no one's around," Ratchet said falling into his inadequacy and lack of expertise around those he considered domestic experts like the doofus he was.

Laughter greeted that as Docker and Chan walked to the cakes on the counter. "They look really good, Ratchet. You and Ironhide have some skill here." They looked at their adored Sonny and smiled.

He hugged them both, then smirked at Ironhide. "Slagger."

"What did **I** do?" Ironhide asked with a grin. Infants were hustled into their gear, then the relatives carried all seven of them out the door, heading for their schools on the train system. Prowler watched them go, then looked at his genitors. "I go too?"

"Yeah, you go too," Ironhide said picking him up. "I'll be right back."

"You better. We have to frost this cake," Ratchet said with a big grin. He watched them go out the door for the Prep Academy, then turned to the room. The sink was stacked with dishes and stuff needed cleaning up. "Thank goodness you got me a dishwasher, Ironhide, or this would be hard." He grinned, then leaned into the house wipe part of 'for better or worse'.

-0-On the road

They stood on an orange train heading for Terra. Most of the students and their genitors had passed by already. He liked to wait until it was less crowded before they would enter and ride to their destination. Ironhide would go over the orn's teachings, point out things along the way and trade gossip if there was someone on the train that they knew. He would beam with happiness if someone admired Prowler, feeling a sense of elation that had been missing most of his life.

When they arrived, they would go up, then Ironhide would put Prowler on the ground outside in the big plaza. It would take a while to meander to his school but they would arrive at last. He would enter into the corridor that led to classrooms and friends, his old pa watching him from the lobby. Prowler would disappear inside for two hours of teachings from the expert educators while he would either meander around town himself or go back home to aggravate Ratchet before coming back to retrieve his little boy.

It would be a long two hours for Ironhide of Praxus.

-0-Back at the hacienda

"**I'M BACK!"**

"Good. Come here and help me." Ratchet grinned at him as he stood at the table with another bowl and spoon. Ironhide chuckled, then walked over. "What now?"

"Put the cocoa in the bowl and make sure there aren't lumps."

He did.

"Put the softened butter in the bow- … **DON'T LICK IT**!" Ratchet grinned at Ironhide who was teasing him. He hoped. The butter went in the bowl. "Mix it together good."

He did.

"This is confectioner sugar. Put some in … **NOT THAT MUCH!** … okay. Now mix it carefull-" A cloud puffed into their faces. "Now you know why its called powdered sugar, doofus."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I KNOW THINGS!**"

(grin) "If you weren't cute, you would be useless." -R

"**I AM IRONHIDE! I AM CUTE!"**

(laughter)

"That's good. Now add more a bit at a time until its all mixed in." -R

He did.

"Just pour the milk in and mix it." -R

He did. "It's pretty thick."

"I'll add a bit of milk until its right. **You stir, I'LL POUR!"** -R

They did. It looked good.

"Now this," Ratchet said adding the vanilla. "Mix, master."

"Very funny." (grin)

He did. It looked good. Ratchet pulled a gorgeous antique-appearing pedestal cake plate over with a layer of the cake already sitting on several pieces of waxy paper tucked all the way around the edges. "We frost it, then pull the papers out. That way the plate stays clean."

"Is that what that's for," Ironhide muttered with a grin. "You have to frost. I'm not going to take your slag for the rest of eternity if I frag this up."

"Little femme," Ratchet said as he put a dollop on the layer. He spread it with a bent knife designed for such things he informed Ironhide. He built up the edges with frosting, then turned to get the other layer. He stood staring nervously at the first, then set it down evenly. Pressing it gently, the built up sides filled in the gaps between the layers making the sides very smooth between them.

Ironhide inspected it with amazement. "That's pretty cute how you filled in the holes. **TAKE THAT, PROWL!" **

Ratchet kissed the slag out of Ironhide, then turned back to the cake. **"WE'RE ALMOST THERE, IRONHIDE!"**

Ironhide who was feeling no pain nodded with a grin. "What will you give me when we get done?"

Ratchet shot him a smoldering optic. "Guess."

Ironhide felt his flutter valve spin. "Uh ..."

Ratchet satisfied that Ironhide was **FIRMLY IN SERVO** turned back to the task at hand. He dolloped the frosting on the top layer, gathered his guts, then began to carefully push some over the sides. He rubbed it downward as he gently turned the cake pedestal. Around the cake he went, then he paused. "There. The sides are covered."

"What next?" Ironhide asked as he leaned against the counter, his arms folded over his huge chassis as he watched with **ENORMOUS** amusement Ratchet's efforts. For him, Ratchet was perfect and could do no wrong so he teetered between intense pride for him, high-lacious amusement and a deep burning pang of emotion at how hard he tried to make things nice. For Ironhide, the big mech was perfection personified. He could absolutely do no wrong. That is until he did but that was another story. A very, very funny story indeed.

Ratchet nervously leaned in and made the frosted sides and top as close to the image on his datapad as he could. Then he stepped back to stare at it. "Well … that's that."

"Looks good enough to eat," Ironhide said as he put his arm around Ratchet's shoulders. "I would vote for ya."

Ratchet grinned. "That's because you're perfect, Only One."

Ratchet suffered from the same myopia that Ironhide did. They were meant for each other. And the cake? It would indeed taste good.

-0-TBC 10-4-15 **edited 10-05-15**

Leoness: You and me both, my dear. SIGH! I may have to have pizza tonight anyway. :D:D

Kattenbelletje: BWAHAHAHA! Between you and Guest, I may get this right. LOL! I love Willa. She's patterned after my niece, Mandy who is six feet and can rule the world if she wants. :D:D:D She loves her old auntie. In short, she's pretty perfect. ;) HUGS!

-0-NOTES

The recipes work. I have collected them below for those of you who want a really rich chocolate cake with butter cream chocolate frosting. :D:D:D

Cake:

2 cups flour (any kind will do, not just cake flour)

2 cups sugar, white

¾ cup cocoa powder

2 teaspoons baking powder

1 and a half teaspoons baking soda

1 teaspoon espresso powder (optional)

1 cup milk

½ cup vegetable oil

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

1 cup boiling water

Put the dry ingredients in first and mix well. Add the wet ingredients. Add boiling water last.

When its smooth and creamy, spray or butter two 9 inch pans and throw on a dusting of flour. That helps with sticking. So does cutting out two rounds of wax or parchment paper to put in the bottom of the pans before spraying. Fill each equally. Hold the pan and tap it against the counter top to make the batter smooth and even in the pan. It gets rid of bubbles in the cake.

Put in oven set at 350 degrees and cook 30-35 minutes. Check to see if they are done by either putting a toothpick in them before putting in oven (put it in the middle of the cake batter) or using a clean knife when its done cooking. If the toothpicks are clean when they come out, the cake is done. Same with the knife when you insert it in the middle. If not, leave in one minute at a time until done.

Let cool 10 or so minutes (or longer), then remove from pans. Cake must be completely cooled for frosting. Wrap with saran wrap and put in the freezer if you're in a hurry. Don't let freeze. Take out and get ready to frost.

Frosting:

Put 1 cup of cocoa powder in bowl and make sure no lumps are there. Add 1 and a half cups of butter (3 sticks at room temp or softer. Don't melt them, just put them out to soften before you make the cake) Cream them together. Add 5 cups of confectioner's sugar (powdered sugar) a bit at a time until mixed in. If you dump it in too fast it will puff into your face. :D

Add 1 half cup of milk and mix. Add 2 teaspoons of vanilla and mix. If its too thick, add 1 tablespoon of milk at a time until its smoother or if its too wet, add 1 tablespoon of sugar at a time, powered sugar, until its just right. You will know.

Advice on frosting: Put wax paper around cake on plate. Put some frosting around the rim of the first layer so its built up a bit from the layer itself. When you put the top on it will bridge the gaps that might be there between layers. Then 'crumb coat' it, that is, quick frost a thin layer all over. Frost it by spreading the frosting piled on the top if the top layer down over the sides with easy strokes. Cover it, then smooth it or whatever you need to do after its covered. When you are through, pull the wax paper around the edges away and the plate is clean.

My mom used to put cherry flavor in the batter and frosting to make the most **DIVINE** cherry chocolate cake. ***faints***

Remember, the cake contest is on Thanksgiving at Autobot City at Ratchet's house. :D ;D :D Get cracking as they say. :)

ESL:

dollop: A bit of something, say a spoonful or two of frosting on a cake layer. It is a lump that is spread out. That is a dollop. Or if you put a 'dollop' or dash or two of something in a dish while cooking it. Sometimes a lump of softened butter put on a pancake is called a dollop. :D

(doll-up)

High-lacious: this word doesn't exist in the online dictionaries or I'm spelling it wrong. We used it as kids. Something that is high-lacious is hilarious to the max. Something funny or horrible beyond words. I guessed on the spelling. (high-lay-shus)

myopia: short sightedness, in this case, about Ironhide and Ratchet's view of each other. :D An inability to see clearly.


	607. Chapter 607

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 608) ERRORS: I am going to have to press harder on the H key. :D Thank you, guest for sorting a mistake on the cities. I will have to update my map. ALL HAIL HELPERS! :D:D:D

-0-On Earth in a huge meeting room in New York City, New York, Earth

They sat in their board room with the lobbyists and others who were going to be making the push for Earth2, the big permanent and independent habitat for a proposed 80,000 humans that would work, live and commerce between 157.6 million (253.6 million kilometers) and 220 million miles (354 million kilometers) depending upon the time of year in its orbit. The full court press was going to begin and the pressure they hoped it applied to the Prime of Cybertron and Mars would be what was necessary to make events happen.

Literally hundreds of thousands of humans since it began had taken the guided tour of Mars and the fly around the solar system with Autobot City Touring Company. The bug was there and the poll numbers for establishing a city for humans on Mars were through the roof. Now was the time to act. They gathered and got down to it immediately.

-0-Rook

He considered the invitation, then counter proposed a meet up on a floating ice block some distance away from Razorclaw's fort. It took a moment for Razorclaw to reply but surprisingly, it was agreement. Resetting their heading, Rook and his group flew onward toward whatever destiny might bring.

-0-Later that morning in the conference room in The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the table sipping 'coffee' and 'tea' along with other things not named in cups while hashing out the way things were going thus far.

Springer was talking. "We aren't any more close to the bombers than we were, Optimus. Elita and Jazz are going to take over that task and Hauser is heading off the gangs here. Still no progress in that one beyond the few that are asking for weapons from RTR Tools." He paused for commentary about how this sucked for Ravel and Tie Down who as artisans and individuals were well loved by everyone in the room including the non-soldiers. "As for the reclamation proper … all is going pretty well. Paragon and Prowl are tracking the serial killer or killers. There are three more deaths now. What do you know so far, Prowl? Paragon?"

Everyone turned to the pair as Paragon stood up to turn on a big monitor on the wall.

"We know a few things that are shaking out along with the basic hunting area for one of them. We have done geographic profiling to locate the area that one of them utilizes and found that both of them have moved into one of the camps at Kaon." A grim frown on faces around the table greeted that. "One of them hunts within a twenty mile radius of Camp 1. The other kills at another site along the road leading north out of the camp on the Hydrax Plateau but comes back here. I don't have proof of that exactly," Prowl said with a frown.

"That's okay, Prowler. It's called a hunch based on experience," Ratchet said with a grin.

He glared at Ratchet with a volcanic gimlet optic. "I, Prowl do not **do** 'hunches'."

Enormous slag, catcalls, laughter and cups thrown at a certain snooty sniffing winger erupted, then died down. Prowl frowned unaware that behind his back Paragon was grinning from audial to audial. Prime on the other servo concealed his laughter in a file in the bottom of his processor stem.

"As I was saying, it is **my** understanding of the data," he said as he paused for his usual fact shaped world view to reset itself in his intensely handsome helm. "I am of the … **opinion** …"

"Yes?" Ratchet began as a fist pounded down on his servo. It hurt but it was worth it. "That's it, Prowler. Keep going," Ratchet said as another fist slammed down on his server, thereby discouraging said medic from any further slag. It however does nothing about the snickering of the others.

"His base along with the other is Kaon, Camp 1a or 2. Those are the farthest from the metro-formers and thereby easier to slip in and out of," Prowl said while keeping an optic on a mad medic who was improbably his best personal friend besides his bond. Who knew?

"We have found a connecting thread for the victims as well that is still tentative. They are all mechs, all of them single without notable family and all of them were derelicts before being rescued. The earlier identified victims were the same, those who were killed before our arrival. The two appear to be aware of each other, though we don't know how much. It would appear that they share the same method of dispatch, a pick ax to the processor from behind." Paragon pointed to various images and data on the screen while Prowl watched.

"These are frenzy killings. Once the victim is dead then the killer chops them up with their pick ax. They are perforated pretty severely. I believe that it's the point of the exercise, to eviscerate them for whatever reason the killers maintain." Paragon shut off the grisly images on the screen.

"Are we anywhere close to finding out who is doing this? What about checking axes?" Herling asked, aghast at the whole idea of it.

"We are but there are many places to hide your tools. We are finding that they take souvenirs. Both sets of victims keep something from their kills." Paragon paused for a moment to gather himself for the next part.

"What?" Prime asked, regretting it as he did.

"Optics in one set of victims and index digits in the other." Paragon sat down again with a grim expression.

It was silent a moment, then Optimus sat forward. "Get them," he said with tense emotion.

Monitors went off and everyone turned back to the table once more. Prime glanced at Barron. "You have scheduled hearings I see."

Barron nodded. "I have, Lord Optimus. We have scheduled primal hearings for Burris and his son, Keystock over the migration incident and the charges of slavery and abuse. They are going to be on in three more orns. The others charged with this same incident follow. It is my hope depending on the verdict that they make applications for pleas.

"Right after that, the next orn, pending circumstances of course, we will be dealing with the guilty pleas of by Traachon and his party. Because it is a federal case with precedent given to your office, we are holding a primal hearing for them the next orn. Of course, events will determine whether they happen in a timely matter or not. You have leeway in the Charter of the Primes and case law," Barron stated.

Prime nodded. "I will be there given circumstances. Thank you and all concerned with this. I am wondering when the others will rise to the level of trial," he asked.

"Decimus and the others … they are nearly there. They as political prisoners and those charged with treason and murder automatically fall into the category of a Primal hearing. We will inform your legal officer when they are ready to go," Barron replied as Coln-2 and Blackstone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Prime said. He sat back. "The sooner, the better. We aren't Cybertron during The Clampdown." He glanced down table. "I would like to know, Ultra Magnus how our housing situation is coming. There is a huge migration making itself known I was told this morning. Dai Atlas is with them along with several arks and soldiers. I was also informed that there were several flights of Seekers and their dependents who were blocked from traveling across the empire previously also with them."

"We are ready to house nearly three million individuals, Optimus. Our building schedule to raise the new Seven Cities site is ahead of schedule. There will be more to do but they can receive individuals now. We have three other sites equally big, bigger than our first nine planned developments that are breaking ground now even as the finishing touches are being put on the Seven Cities construction."

"I am amazed and gratified, Magnus. Please … give my greatest regards to all who have accomplished this. I will have to go and see," Prime said with enormous relief. "I wish to express my great thanks personally."

"We have nearly twelve million living here with uncounted more workers with every skill set living on Cybertron. There is no need that can't be met now," Magnus said.

They sat a moment taking in the amazing facts that once shadowed their sleep. Magnus sat forward. "The Resort at Autobot City is completed on the outside and is being finished inside pending arrival of furnishings already collected and stored here. After troubleshooting the plant for safety, we will have the sign off. The staff here is optimal as are those on Earth or so Judy Witwicky and Barbara Morshower tell me. I am concerned about that after hearing the news from Earth this morning. It would appear that the consortium to build a big settlement is going to be lobbying and advertising a big push for it as the idea is widely popular on Earth."

"I saw that too. They're going to be pushing hard to come. Having eighteen around at any one time is bad enough without eighty thousand. Then they want full autonomy and the right to dig and explore where they choose," Ironhide said shaking his helm.

"Who gets to be among the eighty thousand? More high caste slaggers? We have enough of our own. What qualifies those that come? They're rich enough to pay? And what does it mean that they have autonomy when we have to do all the work and protect them too? What would it be like having thousands instead of dozens of humans wandering around our colony? Those here are family, they respect us and our culture and they know how to live here. Only two humans have died on-world and that took the prison fiasco. You know that will go up if they come here in numbers," Ratchet said.

"I would hate to see them tear up the planet mining it. It isn't like they can come here and farm, Optimus. The main work would be manufacturing and that would require digging for minerals. They would dig quarries and frag this world up like they did their own. Their air is polluted, their waterways and land too. They throw trash on the ground and don't recycle the way they should. There's no respect for Earth there so how can we expect respect for Mars here? How can they come here before fixing their own world first?" Beachcomber said. "It would be majorly uncool if they did."

Helms nodded. "They don't get along with each other. They kill each other for resources or sport. I'm not saying we hold the high ground there but still … we know when to quit. Do they? What would that mean for everyone else with them coming here? I like the scientists and soldiers already here. They're **with** us. But I don't know about the others and they're being funded not just by a governmental consortium but by companies and the rich who have shown hostility against us already. The settlers would be obliged to pay them back somehow. You know how that works. It happened on Cybertron and you know how that turned out," Wheeljack said as Perceptor who was holding a sleeping Resolve in his arms nodded.

"I would agree, Prime. I worry about their behavior if they have full autonomy to do their own business. What would keep them from being killed or worse … spying on our tech, taking it for themselves and weaponizing it. They do so love to kill each other," Perceptor said.

"Sounds like us once upon a time," Drift said quietly.

"They are young and foolish sometimes but they have courage and curiosity. We would have to know more about their plans and make sure that what comes out of them is something we can live with. Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ratchet, I would like you to have a conference perhaps at Diego Garcia in which you meet with them, get the full picture and requirements they will need to build here.

"I want to know their arrangements for their own autonomy and what that means to them. I don't want to see them get into trouble here. You will have to tell them about our tech censorship under the Tyrest Treaties and other limitations.

"We don't have to hurry this along. They require nearly one hundred percent of the problems of construction, supply and travel to be solved by us. I would like to know more. If you could manage the conference on Diego pending future events, I would appreciate it," Optimus Prime said as he reached out to take Resolve from Perceptor. He sat back settling the baby on his arm like a pro.

"He didn't even wake up," Wheeljack said with a proud grin.

"Well, Wheeljack, Optimus does have the Matrix," Perceptor said as he watched his son dozing against Prime's spark chamber where a spark of their god resided.

Everyone paused to grin at the two adorable nerds, then infants were demanded by others. Ironhide lost Prowler to Raptor. Prowl lost Sojourner to Venture. Caro lost his infant to Payload. Miler lost Prima to Ironhide who smirked in triumph at his grandfather.

Raptor grinned. "Smirk away, smirky. I'm shameless when it comes to infants."

"Well, we know where** you** got it," Ratchet said to Ironhide as he deftly slipped Prima into his own arms.

They continued onward as Ironhide grimaced at Ratchet and his grandfather, Hard Drive smirked at Ratchet who smirked back, Miler watched Venture to find a way to snitch Sojourner while Prime sat rocking gently in his chair with Resolve. Sometimes it was good to be Prime.

-0-TBC 10-05-15 I also have to press harder on N. :D **edited 10-6-15**

Guest: I love 'aghast' too. :D:D:D

I just read in a note about Hasbro's ten year plan for the next four Transformer movies that they will be coming through part five through eight. It is a ten year plan. Bey of course will be there along with others. A bunch of writers, some of whom can really write have been working on this. I shudder anyway. Google Hasbro's ten year transformer plan and you should get it. **I AM STILL PISSED THAT THE BEST HEROES AND VILLAINS ARE STILL DEAD!**


	608. Chapter 608

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 608)

-0-Out there

They faced each other on an ice block the size of a small mountain on Earth. It was a blizzard but they could see and hear each other fine. Given that it was a strategic rather than practical site, they both got to the point.

"We're building a fortress in this rabble to challenge Prime at some point. What I want and need are soldiers and ships. Each of us are ambitious but only some of us have what it takes to reach supremacy. If you come to me you must submit to my authority. If you can't, then we fight here and now. Whoever lives is the leader." Razorclaw had done his research and felt that this being though intriguing wouldn't have what it took to fight him for leadership and he was right.

Rook considered the odds of besting such a creature, then glanced at the mechs he had with him. They were concerned as well and didn't bother to hide it. Turning back, he considered his options. "What is the ultimate goal for you, Razorclaw?" he asked as he went through the options in his processor.

"I want to overthrow Prime, assume his control of the colony he established, Cybertron and the Empire. I will reassert Decepticon control now or later. Either way, I'm good to go. I am inevitable," Razorclaw said as he stood casually, waiting for the weaker foe to do the math.

Rook nodded slightly. "Very well. If we're part of your force and not disposable mechanisms, then we will come. We didn't come this far to be ill-used. We were headed for the Hub and the Liege Maximo when we heard your message."

Razorclaw considered that stroke of madness, then nodded. "Agreeable terms if you capitulate your authority to my command."

Rook nodded. "We give our services to you as long as you uphold your end of the deal."

Razorclaw smirked slightly. "Deal." If he kept it, it would be probably for the first time in his life. They turned together, boarded Razorclaw's shuttle and began as a group to make their way to an ever growing fortress in the middle of the desolation.

-0-Back on Cybertron

The endless lines kept coming as newly rescued individuals, their families, their animals and sparse belongings were brought to various stations all over the world. Since the last decaorn fifteen more metro-formers had arrived. The plan had shifted. They would now anchor burgeoning tent cities at strategic locations where the talent of those living there could be utilized to rebuild habitations that would be permanent. In thirty-two locations, towers were rising. They were going to house those with the greatest need first and bore the quality of those on Mars.

Prime had signed off on the plan after talking things over with Metroplex, Caminus and Fortress Maximus who were the 'committee' regarding all things city-former. They made the calls, worked out the logistics and oriented the newcomers. They were put to good order at the Large Format Repair Center between Terra and the Tri-Cities. The big ships limped in, then flew out with gusto and good health to help their planet and people.

Because they could produce food, medical treatment and building materials, they would now be placed two-by-two in areas much farther away than the center where they began. One would provide food and medical treatment while the other would be a refinery of all that was needed to supply materials for the rebuild. As it was, in over forty-seven new areas once merely housing the homeless and recovered, footprints of former towers were being repaired for an upward building boom.

Thousands upon thousands signed up bringing their skills happily, willingly to bear on the massive problem of their planet-wide catastrophe. Many were those rebuilding the communications system worldwide while others worked below the surface repairing essential infrastructure, cleaning up toxic waste and settling disturbed foundational ground to make it safe and stable once more.

They would do their shifts, then walk for home and family. Food and entertainment was there including school for infants and care for elders. It was as close to a home and community as many of them, too many had ever known in their lives. There was safety, security and a chance to be part of the biggest most important process of their lives, the rescue of their people from oblivion.

Everywhere anyone went, images of Optimus Prime and Primus could be seen posted on walls and pillars. Among them were images of Megatron and around his face were drawn targets.

-0-Home

They walked from the University Tower toward the Mall of Metroplex. They would get treats that were their carrot for classes. Not that they really needed one. During the first hectic orns of school, they had taken to going to the Bakery at Metroplex afterward to pick up a nice treat for them and their children. Then they would walk to RTR Tools to spend time with Tie Down and Ravel while they worked. It was there that homework was hit and excited conversation was had about this or that new thing learned.

It was hard to imagine another life, this one had so overlain their other. Chan led the way into the massive arcade heading for the bakery while the other three followed. Tomorrow was the re-write of Prowler's learning plan. Since they were part of his schooling process while Ironhide was away so much, they would go with Ironhide, Ravel and Tie to find out how their infant was doing and what his new course of study was for the next ten decaorns.

It was all too exciting.

-0-School elsewhere

The students visiting were from Earth 1. They came to see what life was like in the big world. Literally. They were carried in by an aide who held them in a box. Fifteen children, older ones from Earth 1 International School were here to see how the other half lived including the 20 children of N.E.S.T. and civilian personnel stationed here availing themselves of the incredible opportunities. Three of them, a girl and two boys between 14 and 17 were let off in the classroom of Mr. Terradive and his five human students.

They were met at the door by Terradive, then shown where they would sit with his human students. Lots of grins between the kids were had as they sat in their environmental gear in chairs around the big table they used for a desk.

The other kids stared at them, metallic children with several languages, space time galore as well as wars, battles, skirmishes and vivid memories of privation and death in their memory banks. They were an amazing group with a couple of them, Sunspot among them known to everyone. Sandy Thomas, James Hoyt, Annabelle Lennox and Lucy and Bobby Epps they knew a little. For being one of the smaller minority groups on Mars, there was not that much interaction between the two as yet. They had met before and there were the odd excursions to Earth 1, but that was about it. Halloween, Christmas and Thanksgiving were times they planned to make up for it by getting together with parties. That didn't include freedom celebrations for their own countries and important birthdays of their local heroes. Religious holidays for those who celebrated them were cause for good will as well in the international habitat for humans.

Terradive turned to them with a grin. "Welcome to our class and school. Youngling Day School is the second oldest on Mars and in the Autobot City Unified School District. Our first school as the day school at Diego Garcia for our infants, then the one in The Fortress. We moved from there to this location after spending time where the district office is in The City. We're glad to have you here. Maybe you can tell us a bit about yourself. Don't be shy. We all work well here. We have the largest group of human students of any other class in school."

The newbies glanced at each other, then one stood up uncertainly. :My name is Clancy McQueen and I come from Dublin, Ireland. My dad and mom work at Earth 1 and I'm the oldest kid in the school there. I'm 17 and a junior in our school. My dad is a biologist and my mom is the tech for data. I have a younger sister who is 13 and her name is Violet. I like sports and I was told that we can play in the Infant Football League when it starts soon. Is that true?:

Terradive nodded. "It is. It's a no contact game so you should have no problem playing. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to do that."

:I **love** the football here. We go to all the games. I love Kaon: Clancy said.

"**THAT'S MY TEAM! I GET TO HELP THEM! MY BROTHERS PLAY FOR KAON!"** Sunspot said as everyone in the room nodded.

"I like Vos best," Harmony, a Seeker femme said with a grin. "You should like Vos best too, Sunny."

"I don't have a brother on Vos, Harmony," Sunspot said with a big grin. "I support my brothers."

Laughter and nods greeted that. Terradive turned to the new humans. "What do you like to do after school at Earth 1, Clancy?"

:I love to garden. I'm a farmer: he said with a grin. :I also help take care of the fields that are ours at the Hu-An Habitat. I love the Hu-An. They teach me a lot. I want to be a botanist when I get through with school, then live here to work in the food supply system: He sat, then the other two stared at each other.

A girl stood, a pretty girl with chocolate skin and huge dark eyes. :I am called Avani Patel. My parents work in the electronics end of Earth 1 and handle the communications as well. I am from Mumbai and love it here. I have never lived in a desert, nor have I ever been off the Earth until now. My name itself, Avani **means** Earth: She smiled, a totally beautiful thing. :I am 16 and have no brothers and sisters. I do consider the children in the habitat like brothers and sisters though:

"That's alright," Convey, a sweet natured mech with big amber optics said. "Some of us don't have siblings and some of us," he said looking at Sunspot with a grin, "have a lot."

"I have 10 brothers and 1 sister. I also have two nieces and a nephew," Sunspot said proudly. "Oh, I also have a dog, Spot."

Spot who was lounging in a pile of service animals by a window perked up at the sound of his name spoken by his boy. Laughter greeted that. Avani grinned. :I have a rabbit at home but my grandparents are taking care of it while I'm here. I may get to bring it here around Christmas:

Everyone thought that was most excellent as she sat down. Rabbits were well liked among the children with two laying side-by-side stretched out full length by the window.

The last student stood up, a boy with fair hair and blue eyes. :My name is Stephen Meyer. I come from Australia and live in Narrabri in New South Wales where my parents work at the Australia Telescope Compact Array at the Paul Wild Observatory. My family are astronomers and we go on a regular basis to Hawaii to use the big telescopes there. I love that.

:Hawaii is beautiful and warm, not like here. It was minus 122 degrees when we left to come here: Everyone grinned at him. :I like riding horses and it's great that you're going to share yours with our school. They're huge, bigger than I'm used to but I love them. I also like the races. We always go when Blurr races:

Everyone nodded and whispered their approval as he continued.

:Coming here is the most fun ever though I miss my friends back home. But all of them wish they were me so I guess I win: he said with a grin. :I do talk to them over Skype. I'm 14 and I love it here:

Applause was given, a few more questions asked, then the new kids were paired up with the regulars. It was time for science. The new kids would be amazed at how much different it was here than their own school. This felt like college.

-0-Out there **edited 10-8-15**

Razorclaw sent another message to the group that was either fallen behind from the density or was waiting to see what he was going to do with Rook. They responded and headed to the rendezvous point both sides agreed upon. He had gotten there first and sat on a huge lumpen rock that was sticking out of a piece of a planetoid that had broken off in a collision and was free floating around. Ahead of him, he could see lights sliding to a halt. There were a lot of them, numerous ships in the mix.

A runabout finally departed from them, then flew toward him landing nearby. He sat watching, nothing perturbing him as he waited. Very little short of Rampage's strange behavior ever bothered him. He had almost never failed in reaching his goals nor did he fear anyone. It was usually the other way around. The hatch opened as someone stepped out followed by three heavily armed mechs. Trudging through the blowing sand and ice particles, the individual came to where he sat and stopped.

They eyed each other, both taking their measure and making judgements for what came next. Both were determined to win but only one would. Razorclaw grinned slightly. "Hello, Straxus. I hear you were killed."

Straxus stared at him, then grinned himself. "The news of my death was greatly exaggerated."

-0-TBC 10-07-15


	609. Chapter 609

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 609)

-0-Doing things around the colony

They stood together staring at a maze of wiring that almost defied belief. It was miles and miles of electronic cable that would run the tower for which it was being woven. The skill it took to put it together took the machine-like precision the technicians brought to the table. Standing among them was Joon and Wirelite, two of the best weavers in the colony. Wirelite herself, a tiny elder with a huge smile and sweet manner was looking at a frag up. Glancing up at the big mechs, she nodded. "We're going to have to pull this part here," she said pointing to a knot of black and green wires bundled together in a cord bigger around than her pretty little helm. "It will have to be re-woven."

Copperton quashed a huge sigh. A glitch in a blueprint had made this happen. It had been printed with it and was really no one's fault. Sometimes machines went on vacation. "Okay. If we pull it out, could you look at it, ladies? I trust your expertise completely."

Wirelite smiled up at him along with Joon. "We would be honored," Wirelite said. She turned to two behemoths, huge mechs with proud smiles on their faces. "If you would pull it out gently, son, Joon and I can look it over and fix the problem."

The bigger of the two, both her sons who were master electricians nodded, then gently picked up the two femmes. Standing them on a box of electronics nearby, they walked back to begin the slow process of pulling two miles of cable from its slot next to seven other sets two miles long on just this side of the tower construction. Wirelite and Joon would chat with great pride and happiness about how talented everyone working here was including Wirelite's two sons who were 'such nice boys, Wirelite. You must be so proud'.

The mechs waiting to begin again would stand around with grins on their faces as they listened to the two little femmes chat. It would be good all the way around.

-0-In a CMO's office at the top of the world (ma)

Ratchet sat with his peds up, the screens of monitors with data flowing on them for reports filled the room with flashing light. He had a can of candy on his desk that was slowly depleting itself.

"Hey, old mech."

Ratchet glanced to the door where a great looking helm of the love of his life was peering inside. "Hey, good looking. What ya got cooking?"

Ironhide stepped in, then sat. "My pie. Its all for you, ba-bee."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed aloud. "Is that so."

"Slag **yeah**," Ironhide said with a grin. He caught a can of fudge, then opened it. Taking a deep sniff, he grinned. "You **know** what I like."

A smoldering optic greeted that. "You better **believe it**, ba-bee."

Ironhide's optics surged a moment, then settled. Sitting back, popping fudge into his mouth, he grinned. "Soooo … tell me what's up?"

Ratchet grinned. "Riddle me this."

"What?"

"Riddle me this, doofus."

Ironhide considered Ratchet warily. "Okay."

Ratchet snorted. "What is big, devastatingly handsome and needs a beating?"

Ironhide snorted. "If you're talking about me, then **hurt** me, ba-bee. **Hurt** me."

Ratchet laughed aloud. "Tell me what you want, ba-bee. Be explicit about the terms of engagement. I do detect that the games afoot."

"What has a foot got to do with the game?" Ironhide asked only half aware of what the conversation meant.

"Not a foot. Afoot. Rolling along. Moving. Doofus." Ratchet grinned having read the signals over the past few orns correctly. Ironhide was bringing game.

"Uh … okay." He grinned. Ratchet was being deliberately hard to grasp. Fragger was bringing game. "Prowler is going to have a re-write of his IEP tomorrow. Ravel, Tie Down and the rest of them are going to be there. You and I will go too."

"I should hope so. We did born him," Ratchet said with a grin as he keyed in a couple of commands and the data compilation for the report to Ops Center continued.

"We did didn't we," Ironhide said with a smirk.

"We? What is this 'we' slag?" Ratchet said as he sat back, then tossed another can to Ironhide. "Don't eat too much. We have meals coming up. The orn is young."

Ironhide smirked at Ratchet, then upturned the first can into his mouth. It had more than he thought so he took a moment to chew. Grinning at Ratchet, he laughed.** "TAKE THAT!"**

"**You** take it, piglet. Sooooo ..." Ratchet watched the wheels turn in Ironhide's processor. "How is the sparking of the calculator coming, oh genius one?"

"Oh that. I was hoping you would forget that part." Ironhide ruminated a moment, then grinned. "I think its time that Prime and I had a boys night out."

"You'd get him drunk? The messiah of his people … I wonder if Primus would get drunk too. What do you think?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle. "I have only seen Prime drunk two times in my life and both times were after a loss. Good luck with that. Wait, he tied one on at camping but that doesn't count. Why? Because I say so. Prime actually has scruples, dignity and other virtues to be named later."

"Ah, but I have cunning. And patience. Endurance. A nice aft. So I'm told. Did I mention cunning?" Ironhide asked as he waggled his optical ridges.

Ratchet laughed aloud. "You did. Fragger. I dare you to get that slagger to spark the other slagger. What could you promise him to make that happen? You know the terms of this engagement. By the way, your ada is sparked."

Ironhide sat a moment ruminating on the list of aggravated roadblocks Ratchet had outlined so the ada news went right over his helm. Then it didn't. It landed on his processor like a artillery barrage. "What?" he asked as candy paused in a big servo just before his mouth whose jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I meant to tell you. Alor just left. Your ada is sparked." Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile, one as bright as the sun as he watched Ironhide dissolve into a big black puddle of **WTF!?**

He stood, then sat. He looked in the candy can, then put it down. He stood, stared around, then sat again. Looking at Ratchet, he nearly burst into tears. **"WHAT!?"**

-0-A moment later

They sat together on the couch eating candy. The surprise storm had passed and reality with all its weird left field rocket strikes had set in. "Well? What say you, Only One?" Ratchet asked as he squeezed Ironhide's servo.

"Give me a moment. Things are still popping back into place," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Going to be weird having a sibling after all this time. How about a bet? I **bet** that it will look **just like you**," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet, then chuckled. "I wouldn't take that bet for anything."

-0-Moments later in an office in The Fortress officers quarter

"**WHAT THE FRAG!? YOU DIDN'T *TELL* *ME*!"** Ironhide stood in the middle of his father's office looming over his ada who sat on a couch next to Ratchet, both of them resting their big old peds on the coffee table before them. Blackjack who was enjoying himself **IMMENSELY** sat in his chair at his desk with a giant grin on his handsome Ironhide-esque face.

"Your atar had pride of place. He deserved to know first," Alor said with a grin. Watching Ironhide fume was hilarious. Alor looked at Blackjack with an expression of sheer love and he returned it. Ironhide who was watching them made a retching sound.

Blackjack laughed. "Yes, Ironhide, your ada and I still 'do it' as the humans say."

Another retching sound was heard, then Ironhide sat on a chair. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"It is. I do believe that the embarrassment will pass," Alor said with a grin. "In time, you will come to appreciate a sibling."

"I already do. A sparkling is a sparkling," Ironhide said.

"It's just the idea that at **their age**, your ada and 'Jack still frag, right?" Ratchet replied 'helpfully'.

Another retching sound was heard from Ironhide. He was saved by his grandparents and great grandparents entering the office. They gathered, then grinned at Alor. "What's this about, Alie? We're here."

"Alor is sparked," Blackjack said with a grin. **"I, BLACKJACK OF PRAXUS SPARKED ALOR OF IACON!"**

Another retching sound was heard from Ironhide which drew the attention of his grandparents. They laughed long and loud. Hard Drive grinned at his great-grandson. "Do you mean to tell me that you find it gut wrenching that your genitors still 'face? Your great grandada and I do too. Don't you and Turbine 'face, Raptor?" he asked as Ironhide stood glaring at all of them. "You think this is funny?" he sputtered.

"No, infant. We think **YOU'RE** funny," Delphi said with a chuckle. Then the hugs began. Ironhide got some too along with a slap or three on the back of his helm. They all sat in the room, then grinned at each other.

"So tell me, Ratchet. Even if you manage a herd in your own apartment … are you sparked again or what?" Raptor asked to be ornery, though he did know Ironhide was looking for another arm accessory again.

Ratchet grinned at them, then snuck a glance at Ironhide. He was tense, staring at Ratchet with laser optics. Ratchet smiled, then looked at him. "Nope."

It was like the air let out of a balloon. Ironhide sat back with a slight frown. "Diabolical bond. You'll be the death of me. ***YOU AND MY GENITORS*!"**

Everyone laughed, then showered Ironhide with 'awws' and 'poor widdow babies'. He grinned. "Slaggers."

"I hear you have to con Prowl into being sparked before old Fertile Myrtle here agrees," Raptor said because he was indeed ornery.

Ratchet grinned. "That's not all. He can't see the protoform and the infant until the naming ceremony. Just like the conditions for Prowler."

Ironhide glanced sharply at Ratchet. "I didn't agree to that."

"No but its the rules **now**. **I, RATCHET OF IACON, DEMOLISHER OF BIG GOOD LOOKING MECHS WITH NICE AFTS SAY SO!"**

Ironhide stared at Ratchet with a smirk on his face. "I do that better."

He was drowned in laughter and catcalls.

-0-TBC 10-7-15 edited **10-07-15**

-0-NOTES

Guest: I know. I am editing this behemoth and if I correct 10 pieces at a sitting I am on a roll. LOL! Some people just read a few at a time. Its sort of like job security, knowing there's acres of story left. One of the things I like about finding a long story is the idea that I don't have to leave that world any time soon. :D I would love Hasbro to do that. ***swoon* **In my daydreams they already have. LOL! Thank you for your kind words. I do this for love. I also feel a responsibility to promote whatever fandom I am writing in. Take care and know you are loved.

Guest: (I am terribly fond of guests. They keep me on the straight and narrow) :D Rampage has a daughter if I remember right. (I don't have my notebook with me) I am going to have him go to them at Christmas Surprise so the baby can give them a gift they made. As for the old timey program, that is gone. I will be going down that road in a couple of months. :D:D:D Kids have to be taught hate. Babies up to six months no matter where they are born can speak and be understood by each other. They also will cry at the sound of another baby crying up to about that age too. Empathetic crying is a thing for babies. Play a recording of a baby crying around a baby and they will cry with them. Children are wonderful. :D The schools are trying to build connections between humans and bots through the kids. More will come with this effort.

Nolongersparked: What a good idea. Maybe they need more collaborations between the humans and bots. I will aim for that especially now that the big habitat is looming. If they can build bridges between them, mutual things, its all for the better. Also, thank you for the kindle/ereader info. I will post it here for others who might want to get this as one piece. I am going to be adding edited parts back over the holidays because I have the time. I am also where I can expanding scenes and such because I like Easter eggs and it comes to me when I read this. HUGS!

Here is the tip: "Btw, if your guest has a kindle or e-reader they can use fanfiction downloader to save the story as pdf. That's what I've done for the other three parts. Or get part 1 from AO3 in ereader format. It's great to take on holiday!"

I agree. Now all I have to do is take a holiday! LOL! :D:D


	610. Chapter 610

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 610)

-0-In Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

:Prowler:

:What? I'm busy. Some of us work hard at wha-:

:Cork it, teacher's pet. Guess what?:

:Are you sober or is there a point to this?:

:Alor is sparked:

Prowl thought a moment and somewhere between **INTENSE ENVY** and **INTENSE HAPPINESS** he replied. :Congratulate them for me. Is this public knowledge or are you violating your medical oath by telling something tha-:

:I have permission, slagger. Come on over if you can. Ironhide is having a fit:

:What do you mean? I figured he'd steal this one for his collection: Prowl grinned. /... and what a collection it is, slagger …./

:He's feeling the burn. His genitors still frag. Like yours do I might add: Ratchet grinned. He could feel the ewww over the line from Prowl.

:I have **no** idea what you mean. On my way. Prowl out:

Ratchet grinned at Ironhide who was getting slag handed to him by his grandpa, Raptor. "Prowl is coming over."

"Oh great. Everyone's going to kno-" Ironhide said before getting major noogies from Delphi. He held out his thumb too. "Care for a drag?"

That brought the house down and it lasted until an uptight winger entered the scene. Then it only got better. He stared at the group staring back at him, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I see that another loaner has entered my sphere of influence."

Enormous guff and hilarity ensued as Prowl was sucked into the room. He sat, then grinned at Ironhide. "Welcome to my world."

"Poor thing. You both appear to have complexes," Ratchet said with a grin. "I think I better get thee to a quack."

"You mean you aren't already seeing one for yourself? I do declare you should, savvy?" Prowl asked with a smug smirk as he channeled his inner pirate thanks to his kids.

"I'm a healer. I lay servos on-" was as far as Ratchet got before laughter overlay his rampage. He grinned.

"So tell me, Prowl … now that I know about the infant competition between you and** this** slagger," Raptor said nodding at Ratchet with a grin. Ratchet preened. Raptor grinned. "What about you? Ironhide is angling for another arm ornament but Ratchet says you have to spark first."

Cool optics turned their laser beams onto Ironhide who grabbed a couch pillow and held it in front of himself. "It was a joke. Sort of."

Ratchet subbed a meter, then pointed it at Prowl. "Why don't we find out for sure," he said with his usual cheese-eating dazzling smile.

"I don't need scanned," Prowl sniffed. "I practice restraint. I'm not a hedonistic show off like you-" was as far as he got.

"Prowler … you're sparked."

Prowl stared at Ratchet seeking the joke and not finding it. He stood up staring at Ratchet with gathering emotion. **"WHAT THE *FUCK* ARE YOU SAYING!?"**

-0-A few moments later

Ratchet, Alor and Prowl sat side-by-side on the couch sharing a can of candy. Around the room, the others sat or stood staring at them with bemusement and wariness. It was silent a moment, then Prowl glanced at Ironhide. "I hate you."

Ironhide smirked anyway. "You're welcome."

"Did I tell you I hate him?" Prowl asked glancing Ironhide, then at Ratchet as he took out more candy. The can then went to Alor.

"You did. I heard it with my own two audials. He's really pretty harmless. Has a nice aft though just so you know," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"He does. He has a nice aft like his old pa," Alor said as he handed the can back to Prowl.

Prowl glared at Ratchet. "What about you? **HOW ABOUT *YOU*!?**"

Ratchet brought out a meter, scanned himself, then subbed it. He then went on eating candy. Prowl frowned. **"*WELL*!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "Nothing yet."

"Frag," Prowl said with a sigh. **"*GIVE ME THAT CANDY*!"** he said yanking it back from Ratchet.

"You know, Prowler … there's a method to prevent this," Ratchet began.

"Frag that. I** *like*** my babies," Prowl said. "This just isn't the best time for them to come."

"It never is," Alor said with a grin. "You and I can sit on chairs side-by-side and scream together."

Prowl paused, then glared at Alor. "Frag, I hate that part."

"You and me both," Ironhide made the mistake of saying. A can of candy bounced off his skull with precision aim.

-0-Around the colony

"I hear that Alor of Iacon is sparked."

"**THAT'S GREAT! **I wonder if they'll have musical talent too?"

"I don't think Ironhide does. Might skip a generation."

-0-Elsewhere

"Guess who is sparked?"

"Who?"

"***IRONHIDE! I HEARD IT MYSELF!*"**

**"*WHAT?! THAT DUDE*!?** Oh my. The world is upside down."

"I hear ya."

-0-City Hall, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked out and joined the others in their group, 'work wives' from all over the place, those who were more than important to the functioning of the colony. They gathered in 'their' end of The Diner On The Corner for lunch. Giving their orders, they turned to Lee-Lee who had been telling them of a rumor she heard earlier that was about as true as she could get it to be.

"What's so amazing, Lee-Lee?" Holi asked as Maxi, Faun, Blondi, Simka from Data Processing and Mima from Sciences, Wheeljack and Perceptor's reality check left processor leaned closer.

"Don't tell anyone. It's a secret and the one who told me will get into **HUGE **trouble," she said as she smiled her beautiful smile.

"Got it." -everyone leaning in closer

She smiled again. "Ironhide is sparked."

"***WHAT*!?"** -everyone, especially Holi

Lee-Lee nodded. "It's true!"

They squeed a moment, then leaned in closer again. "Who is your source, Lee-Lee?" Holi asked as she sat dazzling at the possibilities.

"A doctor at the hospital. Knockout," she whispered.

They all smiled. "This is going to be great. **BABY SHOWER!"** Holi burst out, then hushed instantly. "Meet me at The Infant Center after work. Okay?"

"Got it." -everyone

Sitting nearby with grins and goggling optics, Elita and her gang lunched. Chromia who looked ready to lose body parts laughing shook her beautiful helm. "This is** so** untrue. Knockout and Ratchet are ultra enemies. This is a put up deal. Shall we tell Ratchet?"

"No," Elita said as Arcee nodded. "Keep this on the down low. We go to the party and watch the fun. We need to get something for the baby. I want to design it. You can design stuff too. I was wandering on line and there's so much out there this is going to be insane."

They leaned in closer to plan.

-0-Later that evening when the infants were in bed and all was good with the world. Mostly.

"Hey."

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

(Pause)

"Fine."

"Ironhide. **How are you doing?**"

"I like being a brother. That's great. It just took a moment to absorb."

(Silence. Shift as large medical format spoons against large demolition format, then grins) "I bet he or she looks just like you. What a cutie pie **that** will be."

(grin) "That's true. I **am** sort of a cutie pie." -IH

(snicker) "I know." -R

(Pause)

"What do you think about Prowl?" -R

"Good on them. They have nice infants. Reminds me of someone else." (grin) -IH

"You're disappointed it wasn't me," Ratchet asked as he settled closer to the big mechanism of his dreams.

"I am," Ironhide admitted. "Everyone's sprouting but us."

"Do you want me to go to the Well? Maybe the AllSpark? If you aren't up to it ..."

"**I AM IRONHIDE! SPARKER OF OLD MEDICS! I DON'T NEED HELP! I HAVE 12 INFANTS!"**

"You only sparked four of them."

(Counts for a moment) "Sure feels like I sparked all of them." (grin)

"You can hold that thought, Ironhide. I think you're perfect." (grin)

"You do, don't you." (mini preen) -IH

"Does it help?" (grin) -R

(grin) "Nope." -IH

(Laughter)

"Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, red aft slagger."

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars early the next morning

"Prowler."

Blue optics look up impaling a medic who sits down and leans forward on his elbow joints. :What:

:What? Why internal?: -R

:I haven't told Optimus yet: -PR

(Optics blink as Ratchet considers that remark) "What do you **mean** you haven't told him?"

"**SH!**" (Winger looks around, then fixes gimlet optic somewhere along the molten range on medic) :I haven't told him yet. So just … go along: -PR

"Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't?" (giant cheese eating smile) -R

(A look that could scorch paint off walls and a smirk like none ever seen on a face before met that remark) "Do you have the time to listen?" -PR

"Nope." Ratchet chuckled. "Soooo... what are we looking at here?"

"I don't know," Prowl said truthfully. Then he hunched over his datapad as Prime walked from the office corridor to the table. He sat with a grin. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Optimus. You look especially … uh, chipper this morning," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. A kick under the table took care of that. Ratchet shot optics at Prowl, then smiled at Optimus again.

"What am I missing here? What have you two done that you are failing so miserably to conceal from me?" Optimus asked with a big grin. "I can read you like a book. A comic book."

Ratchet snickered. "Well, you have Prowl pegged perfectly."

"And **who is the insane one here**? Who needs **to see a therapist?** **Not me. No-ho-ho. *Not* Prowl**," Prowl said as his 'fur' ruffled.

Ratchet chuckled. "You're referring to yourself in the third person."

"***SO*!?"** Prowl caught himself, then sat back with a smug expression on his face. "No one would believe a thing you would say, Ratchet. You're certifiable."

"**What would I say?"** Ratchet asked throwing up his servos. "I'm just stopping in to say hello. You **are** aware that Alor is sparked, **right**?" he asked Prime.

"No," Prime said with a smile. "That is good news. There can never be enough infants in our colony. Every infant helps us rise from the grave we put ourselves in. How is Ironhide?"

"Pretty happy and confused at the same time," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Sounds about right," Prime said as he looked at Prowl. Prowl who squirmed under the sweet gaze of his bond and most secret fantasy mech managed a small grin. "Well, I better get back then. Unless someone has anything they want to tell me."

Ratchet and Prowl froze, looked at each other, then Prime. "No." -both of them

Optimus arose with a smirk, then walked back to the corridor that led to his office. They stared after him, then at each other. "Well … **that** was weird," Ratchet said. Then he stood up. "I think I have things to do. Stuff."

Prowl looked up at him as he sat in his chair, his arms folded over his chest. "Uh, yes. I **bet** you do. See ya."

"See ya, Prowler," Ratchet said, then turned on his heels and walked off for the big open doors and the world beyond.

Prowl watched him go, then rose uncertainly. Steeling himself, he walked to the office corridor and disappeared down it.

-0-Moments later

:Ratchet: -Prowl aka PR

:What?: -Ratchet aka R

:What are you doing?: -PR

:Working. **Some** of us do: he said as he sat in his chair eating candy as the data report finished up. -R

"Oh. Lunch? The Pit Stop? Later?: -PR

:You got it: -R (grin)

-0-Moments before

Knock-knock.

"Enter."

(enters)

"Why are you knocking, Prowl?" Optimus asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Uh … force of habit?"

"Since when? Since you found out you're sparked again?" Optimus asked with a grin.

"**WHAT!? YOU KNOW!?"**

"We have a bond I was told."

(Pause)

"Oh. What do you think?" Prowl asked as he shifted from ped to ped. "This isn't exactly the best time to do this."

"It never is. I think … I want a daughter."

Prowl grinned. "So do I. You read my processor."

"I hope so," Optimus said as he patted his lap.

-0-High up in the clouds monitoring a data run …

"You are a piece of work, Prowler. A piece of work," Ratchet murmured as he sat eating candy above the Tharsis Plain on the Primal Colony of Mars.

-0-TBC 10-8-15 **edited 10-26-15**

NOTES: Back in my day ... *cough* ... noogies were this: Someone grabbed you by the neck and rubbed their knuckles hard on your head. OWIE! :D:D:D


	611. Chapter 611

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 611)

-0-Out there

"I heard your call. What do you offer for me to stay here with my group?" Straxus asked as he moved to sit down on a boulder that was near Razorclaw.

"I plan to overrun the Prime and ultimately control Cybertron. There are plenty of soldiers out there that need and want leadership. Megatron has disappeared. I'm here. All you have to do is capitulate to my command."

Straxus laughed loudly, his voice harsh to everyone watching as it relayed over their internal comm systems. The sound only existed in there due to vacuum, given that they were in open space. He stood and slammed his pick ax weapon of choice into the palm of his servo. Grinning with deep and unalloyed venom, he set himself for a fight. "Never," he said, then ran forward to swing hard at Razorclaw.

-0-At The Sparkling Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked around the big store looking at the incredible multitude of things available for infants of all ages. Anything you needed or didn't know you needed was here. Faun who was still single but seeing someone seriously, Mima who had three infants and Simka who had none followed Holi, Maxi, Blondi and Lee-Lee around the store, all of those four femmes being familiar with this place for their own infants.

"What sort of things do you suppose that they would need for their baby? Do we know what it will be?" Mima asked as she looked at onesies for newly separated infants.

"Knockout didn't tell me but I got the impression that there might even be more than one spark detected. They were doing some kind of testing to make sure," Lee-Lee said as the others turned to stare at her.

"Twins?" Maxi asked with surprise.

"He told me not to say anything yet but it could be. He said that Ironhide's such a big oaf that it would serve him right," Lee-Lee said with a grin. "I think there might be a history there."

The others shrugged. "I don't know him. I think he's sparked though. Someone said a mech with that name was in passing somewhere ..." Maxi considered that, then shrugged again. "I **think** it was his name."

"I haven't heard. He sort of keeps to himself, at least the past few orns. I don't do a shift with him. I'm always helping Ratchet," Lee-Lee said picking up an quilted jacket with attached bottom half that had no openings for legs. "This is cute."

They gathered around to figure out what to get a mech who had everything already. It would be lots of fun anyway.

-0-In an office looking at a big monitor

"I think that would be awesome," Lancer said with a big grin. "The whole thing."

"I'll order it. The little outfit will be made in Vermont on Earth. It should get here in pretty good time. Now what about that one?" Elita asked as Chromia leaned over her shoulder to look it over. She grinned. "I like that one too."

"Then get it we will," Elita said adding it to the order list on the website, Off World Acquisitions, Autobot City Department of Economic Development on the Community Bulletin Board. They would be at it a while.

-0-Ironhide

He walked through the munitions depot under Aerie Hill with Prowler on his arm. They had gotten a cookie together and he had finished his own first. Prowler was still working on his. Pausing to check this and that, chatting with this and that Seeker, he made his way back to the train for a ride to the Seven Cities-West nearby. It would be swift and filled with more chat and people. Ironhide would also have a chance to check out small munitions but he would hold to his favorite, a small explosive canister with a grip for small servos.

Not even a bandoleer of bullets would change his mind. For Ironhide, it was another page in the infant's legend as far as he was concerned. They stepped off the train in Iacon, then headed out to see the sights. There was a great candy shop on 5th Street here.

-0-Out there

The swing was enormously powerful and missed Razorclaw's helm by inches as he jumped to one side. Both mechs turned to face off, Straxus laughing as he began to stalk Razorclaw. Razorclaw for his part was silent, moving in tandem with the big loutish maniac. He had no hope that he would capitulate but he did have a hope to kick the crazy fragger's aft off his body. Moving with speed, Razorclaw leaped at Straxus landing on his body. They rolled away into the darkness.

-0-Ratchet

He gathered his gear and prepared to go to Earth for a three day conference with the consortium that wanted to build a massive autonomous human habitation on Mars. Perceptor and Wheeljack would be going with him for the day meetings while all three would come home at night. Their participation of course was predicated on what was happening in the colony and abroad. The newcomers heading to Razorclaw were a big question mark at the moment.

He left the office, went to street level and headed out to The Fortress. Percy and Wheeljack would meet him there. They were bringing Resolve with them and would take turns caring for him as they helped Ratchet explain the daunting logistics of housing 80,000 humans in a totally hostile environment where one false step led directly to the grave.

He made it there, entering Ops Center. Prowl was fussing over intel about the serial killers as Paragon mapped the new data on their growing evidence flow chart. "Looks like you're having no fun whatsoever," Ratchet said as he paused by the table.

Prowl glanced up. "Rub it in."

"I would but I just did," Ratchet said with a big smile. "I'm off."

"We are **more** than aware of that," Prowl said with a grin.

Ratchet laughed loudly. "Pray for me. I tread into the land of avarice and greed."

"Have fun," Prowl said with a grin. "Better you than me."

Ratchet grinned, grabbed his bag and stepped out heading for the bridge and the short jump to Earth and Diego Garcia. What once took 45 minutes by ship now took seconds by shoe leather. So to speak. He wandered into the bridge room, chatted a moment, then disappeared through the swirling energy. When he came out again he would be on Earth.

-0-Prime

He had just returned from Cybertron checking out the progress being made there. Everywhere on the planet either alone or in numbers, the metro-formers worked hard to provide. They were hubs of ceaseless activity, sharing with their people both well and unwell. Shuttles came and went from one to the other shifting the sick, hungry, hurt and mentally ill.

Some of them produced prodigious amounts of material for the construction effort that was beginning to show up in the shattered cities and surrounding areas. Millions lived in makeshift camps but in time they would have homes of their own and businesses. Cybertron was inching ever so very slowly toward the light.

He walked into the Courthouse of Autobot City and took the elevator to the floor where he would conference with Semi, No-a, Coln-2 and Blackstone. They would be having the trial of Burris this afternoon and the meeting was to agree over the format and to discuss motions. This business was settled quickly so Prime walked to The Pit Stop for a bite. Prowl joined him.

-0-In a cell in the Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Burris sat in a holding cell pending the beginning of his trial for various offenses, all of them serious. He personally was of two minds about the proceedings. The biggest part of him was irate that this had come to a court proceeding. The other part of him, small and only recently acquired was afraid. After his trial, Keystone, his son would face Prime.

He knew that the Matrix was part of Prime in a deeply ethical and completely unknowable manner. He hung his hopes on it being impartial and able to check Prime if he went off the rails. If not that, then he was toast. He leaned back against the wall of his holding cell and relaxed his mind. It had been a long time until he got to this point, he could wait a few minutes more.

-0-In the courtroom

Silver, the trial clerk along with Maris, the bailiff sat in the courtroom shooting the breeze. Things had been arranged for a Primal Hearing. The dais held three chairs, the banners of the Primes, Cybertron and Mars were hung on the wall behind them. Prowl who was officially as S.I.C. in charge of managing the data and other aspects of the case itself would not be doing that for this one. He was one of the witnesses so Silver would do it instead.

The door opened as curious bystanders, elders who liked to watch trials, family of the accused and others supporting them or the witnesses walked in and took seats. There would be plenty of security. Drift would manage it since Springer was on Cybertron for the day. The mechs lounged along the walls chatting together.

By the time that No-a and Semi arrived it was a filled roomful of tense quiet individuals with others in the hallway outside gathered to witness and wait. The trial itself would be taped but not broadcast. The tapes would be available to counsel for further review concerning such things as appeals. The two judges walked to the clerk and conversed off line together.

The door opened as Coln-2 and his two assistants walked in to settle at their table. Horner, two other lawyers and a couple of clerks entered next and walked to their table to sit together. Nearby already there, Blackstone and Barron stood chatting with Drift. They were here to watch and assist with legal questions and precedents.

It was still with a low buzz of conversation when the door opened and Prime walked in. Everyone stood and bowed their helms as he walked to the dais. Pausing to speak with Semi, he stepped to his chair, then nodded back. Silver arose, glancing at the other judges who took their places. Prime nodded and it began. Silver turned to the room. "The Honorable Semi and the Honorable No-a are presiding today in this, a Primal Hearing supervised by Lord Optimus himself. Please be seated and observe the decorum. Anyone who acts out will be removed."

They sat and it was still, those who were here to support someone easy to spot among those who were here to just watch the show. Newspaper reporters were among them ready to see what would come of this, the most serious criminal allegation in the colony since the death of Kudon.

Prime conferred silently with Semi and No-a, then looked at the crowd. "We are here to try most serious offenses alleged against the accused as obligated to me as Prime. We will follow the laws of Cybertron and all who are here are obliged to act accordingly with the seriousness of this gathering. I will be making the final decision in league with the Matrix based on the evidence and testimony presented while securing the advice of Judge Semi and Judge No-a on points of law and other legalities. Once the decision is made, it will be up to the defense to appeal the decision if it goes against them. I will entertain the appeal as per the Matrix Charter. Are you both ready to begin?" Prime asked as he looked from Coln-2 to Horner.

Both stood and nodded. "Yes, sir," both replied.

"Very well, gentleman. Bring in the defendant and let us begin," Prime said.

Semi glanced at Maris. "Bring in Burris of Iacon."

Maris turned to the slightly open door next to him, leaned into the corridor for a moment, then stepped back holding the door open. A big mech walked in, one with incredible detailing and a defiant expression. He stood a moment staring around, then walked to the table with Horner. Sitting, he defied Prime. Horner frowned at him, then turned to Optimus who didn't register anything at the deliberate slight. "We are ready, Lord Optimus."

"Very well," Prime said. "I will entertain opening statements."

Both mechs sat, exchanged a word with their fellows, then Coln-2 stood to begin his opening remarks. "Lord Optimus, the honorable Judges Semi and No-a, it is my duty as the one charged with the Prime's Brief to tell you a story of greed, cruelty and entitlement that put into danger the lives of thirty innocent individuals whose well being was put into extreme endanger by the callous, feckless and cowardly actions of Burris of Iacon and his traveling group," he began.

-0-TBC 10-09-15 **edited 10-10-15**


	612. Chapter 612

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 608)

-0-At the Courthouse, Autobot City Courthouse, Cultural Center Road, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, the accused and their accusers. Burris was with his attorney, a paralegal managing the information necessary and needed as well as a legal consultant and trial specialist. The room filled up with individuals, some who came to see trials because they were interesting, some to support the defendants and in this case, some to support the witnesses.

Jarro and his team were with the witnesses in another room chatting and helping them with their burden of emotion as they at last prepared to confront their tormentor. It was tense and quiet as they chatted together, pacing or sitting in the lounge for witnesses.

Ironhide sat in the audience along with Blackjack, Alor, Hard Drive, Flint, Delphi who had Prowler, Turbine and Raptor. All of them were here to watch the show. Ratchet on the other hand was on Earth at a meeting though he, Wheeljack and Perceptor would come to testify when called for their part of the story.

The twins along with Bluestreak slipped in and sat behind them, ever ready to watch former high castes take one in the aft. Hercy and Kup were there for any possibility of fights as was Drift. Springer had just come back from Cybertron but was in the corridor with other witnesses waiting to be called to testify. It was a full courtroom that waited as Semi, No-a and Prime listened to Coln-2 give opening comments for the Prime's Brief.

Coln-2 spoke calmly and clearly as he laid out the case before them. "We have before us a case which involves not only clear cut violations of the laws of space but also the laws that govern the conduct of our people, one to the other. We are prepared to prove that the defendant, Burris and others with him did willfully hold in captivity free mechs and femmes who came to refuel their ship so they could leave again and made them work in bondage under terrible conditions.

"We intend to prove that the defendant along with others deprived their victims, thirty in all, of the most basic consideration and conditions conducive to their well-being and freedom. We intend to prove beyond the shadow of a reasonable doubt that the victims were enslaved, abused, overworked and otherwise deprived of life and limb, some to the point of near death to enrich and empower the defendants.

"We intend to present evidence of their debasement through hard data and testimony. Of the thirty victims, only 11 have agreed to testify and are deemed capable to do so by their therapists and doctors. Their condition was so abysmal that it has taken this long to reach a point that they could testify on their own behalf. But make no mistake, the evidence with or without their direct testimony will be sufficient for the state to find that they are guilty on all counts. Thank you." He bowed his helm, then sat.

Prime nodded back. "Sir, you may give your opening statement."

Horner stood, bowed to Prime as per his own personal high regard for the big mech who had saved them and retrieved Cybertron as well. He had been purged of most of his misconceptions and notions in the Diaspora and felt the changes inside all the way to his peds but he was also a slagging fine lawyer and even though he had nothing in common with Burris anymore but his former caste, he would do what he could with a very poor hand. No amount of conversation with Burris and the others could persuade them to ask for a deal.

"Lord Optimus, your honors, Semi and No-a, I am here to plead for Burris who is accused of heinous crimes before this court. I have made motions that the legality of the system here is suspect and that because of The Fall and subsequent Diaspora, the Primal Charter itself might be in error concerning the charges against my client. We will be challenging the legality of these proceedings, the right of the Prime to adjudicate actions that may or not have actually happened while our planet dissolved and the legitimate government was fallen as well as other considerations as they unfold.

"We are aware of the all-encompassing powers and responsibilities of the Prime and we do not wish for any offense to be given but our planet had fallen and the government was defunct. Therefore, it is our position that the Charter was lapsed and in all the time that transpired between now and then, the power of the Primes was defunct as well." He bowed, then sat next to his sphinx-like client.

Prime nodded, then glanced at his partners who were there to advise only. The entire authority of the gathering was Prime's alone in alliance with the Matrix. He alone would make the final decision but he was allowed to consult and confer with the two on the panel. "Thank you. May we begin?"

Silver nodded. "Please begin, Coln-2."

Sitting in a corner on the seats that the bigger segways provided, half the science habitat as well as a number of soldiers from N.E.S.T. watched with intensity. This had been disclosed to them in casual conversation with the twins. They had just made it in when the judges turned to begin.

"Lord Optimus, Honorable Semi and No-a, the prosecution would like to enter into evidence a number of reports that will be referred to during the course of this trial. They are from Processor Health and Medical. They are the findings of the health and condition both physical, mental, psychological and emotional of the victims we will call to come testify. We will also be calling experts to come forward to speak to the reports and clarify anything that is not self-evident. Right now, I would like to call Springer, Chief of Security for Mars and Cybertron to come forward."

Springer who was standing in the corridor came when called by the bailiff, then walked to the stand where he turned to face the group. The bailiff, Maris stood before him. "Do you state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?"

Springer nodded. "Yes." He looked at Coln-2 with a calm expression which belied the tension he felt. This case had become personal and he was determined to make sure it went the way he felt it should.

"Springer, you are Chief of Security for Mars and Cybertron, correct?" –Coln-2 aka C2

"Correct." –Springer aka SP

"You are also the Chieftain of the Wreckers, the elite special ops last chance squad, correct?" –C2

He nodded. "Correct."

"Please tell us what happened when Burris and his group landed at the Military Airfield during the rescue of the migration they were part of." –C2

"I wasn't there for the first part where he was arrested by Prowl. I came in just after that and was given the brief to do the forensic analysis of the crime scene."

"Objection," Horner said. "Crime scene implies a crime was committed which is part of our objection to these proceedings. We contend that there is no crime where there is no existing legitimate law."

Prime considered that, chatted a moment with Semi and No-a off line, then nodded. "Overruled. We would not be here were there no allegations of criminal activity by legitimate complainants and the laws of space exist outside and beside the Charter. Some things are legitimate even if not legislated because they are borne by decency and the common good, such as our rescue of migrations and retaking of Cybertron to save lives. Your questions and objections will be taken into consideration and I will give you my rulings on them in these proceedings as well as a clearer explanation when I do." He looked at Coln-2. "Please continue."

Colie nodded, then looked at Springer. "Please continue, Chief Springer."

Springer considered the request. "We were given the job of going over the ship from stem to stern as well as every other ship in their party. We found that thirty mostly young mechs and femmes had been sealed into a cargo compartment in the bottom of the yacht that Burris flew along with another captained by his son, Keystock. Medical rushed them to the Hospital where they were taken into emergency care. Medical can speak to that better than me. We took the databases of all the ships, gathered evidence and had it processed at Sciences as a high priority item. All of the indicators pointed to an atrocity."

Horner considered objection, then decided against it. He would let them continue even though Burris wanted to object to everything. He didn't want to piss the judges off too much with frivolous objections that were more from irritation than serious objectionable fact. There was no jury here to impress or suppress. He sat quietly as Burris fumed silently beside him.

"What was the defendant's condition when he and his party were jailed? You have overall charge of the prison and jails in your capacity, correct?" –C2

"Yes," Springer nodded. "According to the guards taking them in, he was fuming loudly, shouting that he wanted to see Prime, that he was as a high caste exempt from prosecution."

"Object. Is that the actual phrase or your interpretation?" Horner asked.

"My interpretation and paraphrase," Springer said.

"Please strike it as subjective and pejorative, rather than factual," Horner asked Silver.

Prime nodded. "If you recall his actual words to the guards, I would like to hear them."

Springer nodded. "You can call the guards or take their recordings. I instruct my officers to record any interactions with the public and download them in the database for future reference and training purposes. Maxi can send them to both of you."

Colie nodded. "Please continue," he said.

Springer nodded, then continued. "They walked off the airfield with Burris in cuffs. His son was angry but silent all the way to the jail. Burris was shouting and threatening, demanding to see Prime immediately. He called my officers 'low caste scum who didn't have the right to touch him', he wasn't 'bound by the laws that kept the rabble in their place' and he said, "You will be slagging sorry when I get through with you. Do you know who I am?"

"Those are his exact words?" Colie asked. "They will be on the tapes?"

Springer nodded calmly. "They are and they will be there."

"What did they say in reply?" Colie asked.

"They tried not to say anything but to walk and not drag him. One of them, an Autobot soldier doing security in the reclamation named Riot Act also told him that anything he said would be used against him in court. They read him his rights at the point of contact when heading for the jail and at the jail too."

"Did it change his behavior?" Colie asked.

"No. He kept saying we would be sorry because he would use his … influence, I guess … his rank or something to 'make you sorry, fragger." Springer stood quietly as Colie went through his notes.

"What did you find out when you went to their ships and looked around?" Colie asked.

"I had a forensics team meet me there to photograph everything as per procedure and experts to take evidence and preserve the chain of custody. It was all filmed and given to both of you through the discovery process. We pulled the databases which is standard procedure and began to inspect the ship for further passengers. That's when we opened a lower deck hold, one usually designed to carry fuel barrels and cargo that isn't inspected or checked often … the essential parts replacements and the like. When we opened the hatch and looked down with lights, we saw a lot of kids, young mechs and a femme or two staring up at us with genuine fear on their faces." Springer was quiet as emotion formed, then was swiftly gone on his handsome face.

"What did you find, how did you feel, what did you do?" Colie asked.

"What he felt is irrelevant," Horner said. "Objection."

"Sustained. Continue," Prime said as he listened closely.

Springer nodded to Prime, then turned back to the audience, lawyers and defendant. "We found thirty younglings, most of them mech with three femmes. They were squeezed into the compartment around the cargo and were in really bad condition. They were weak, chained to the walls, bore indications of physical harm and were unable to walk on their own without assistance. They were incredibly terrified and wouldn't speak to us. I called for medical immediately and they came, flying the group to the emergency intake area of the Medical Center."

"Did you follow?" Colie asked.

"Yes. I gave the rest of the evidence search to the forensics team, checked to make sure that no one else was in their group's ships, then hurried to the hospital. None of them would speak. They didn't even seem to know they were freed and in safety. I turned it over to C.M.O. Ratchet and came back to help with the evidence collection."

"They didn't speak to you at all," Colie asked.

Springer nodded. "They didn't. They couldn't. They were given to Jarro and the Processor Health Department for care and recovery. They can tell you more about it but I saw a lot of abuse, beatings and even burns."

"Objection. You aren't a doctor," Horner said.

"No. But I'm a soldier and I know trauma when I see it," Springer said.

"Objection. I am seeking a ruling from Lord Optimus. Not you," Horner said.

"Overruled. A front-line soldier is in my opinion expert to speak to what constitutes trauma and possible causes for its appearance on others. His statements can and will be checked with Medical when they speak. Continue," Prime said. "Expertise is required."

Springer nodded. "We found electrical shock devices on the ships as well as chains that were strong enough to keep them restrained. They were shackled when we opened the door and found them. It was clear that they were hit with strong metallic bars, some of which we found on the ship."

Coln nodded, then carried a box from his table to the clerk. "This is exhibit #1," he said pulling out a cattle-type electrical prod. "This we wish to enter as exhibit #2," he said pulling out a set of chains with cuff-type enders. Pulling out a heavy steel bar, he put it on the table rather heavily, its solidity unnerving to listen to by others around the room. "This is exhibit #3. Springer, please identify and confirm these were taken from the ship by you and your team."

Springer nodded. "I put my mark, a circle with a cross in the center on all of the evidence gathered. If there are marks on them near the business end of each, then they are the ones gathered. The prod is dangerous, very highly charged. Be careful. The chains were fastened around one ankle of each prisoner and the bar was found … that particular bar in the forward lounge of the yacht belonging to Burris. We found others on board, on Keystone's ship and in the weapons locker along with other prods."

Coln showed them to Prime, the other two judges, then allowed Horner to see them again. He looked grim as it was obvious what all of them were for. Burris sat with a sphinx-like expression as he showed his contempt for the proceedings by ignoring them for the most part. Horner sat, his expression grim as Coln turned to Springer. "You found these on the ships, these very expensive, well-made and well-kept vessels. What were the provisions like? Both Mr. Horner and I have medical reports that indicated that the thirty individuals were suffering from the effects of starvation."

Springer's expression hardened into a deep grimness. "We found that the vessels were both stocked to a high degree with medicinal and food grade energon."

The room was glacial in its grimness.

-0-TBC 10-10-15 edited 11-11-15 **edited 10-26-15**


	613. Chapter 613

The Diego Diaries: Trial (dd4 613) (NOTE: I put Dead End rather than Dead Lock. THANK YOU, READERS, for spotting that error!) :D:D:D

-0-In a courtroom in Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

It was grimly silent as everyone digested the news. Springer who waited tensely glanced at the door leading to the court holding cells for trials. Drift was there behind it, waiting in the corridor, the two separating for testimony. :This is fragged:

:I hear you. Optics on the prize, Springer: -Drift

:True that: -Springer, barely mollified

"Chief Springer, what happened then?"

"We impounded the ships. They are part of the fleet that serves the colony now. Determination of ownership can be settled elsewhere but for now, they're part of the yacht fleet for governmental service. We measured the energon found aboard and it was enough to sustain everyone including the prisoners for nearly a vorn because of the sophistication of the energon manufacturing equipment on board and that two of their party are energon scientists."

"Then they could have made enough to handle everyone including the victims, in your expert opinion?" -C2

"Objection. We haven't ascertained his status as an expert witness on the issue at hand." -Horner

Prime considered that. "Chief Springer, given your status as a commanding officer both in the Autobots and as Chieftain of the Special Operations unit, the Wreckers as well as your extensive space travel often into deep space and back, what is your expertise with energon?"

"I was responsible for maintaining and supplying ships from small runabouts through to Xantium-class vessels both for long and short voyages. I had the responsibility to supply my crew ships with energon for fuel and food as well as medical. It meant that I had to learn to calculate need for durations as long as a vorn or two at a time. We were by nature of the Wreckers deep space units who had to survive long distance travel when the space bridges went down and have the fuel and food needs calculated to the greatest degree of accuracy.

"Lives depended upon it including mine. We know how to forage and create energon, we know all manner and types of machinery to make food, fuel in great or small quantities as well as to create said machines when necessary. All Autobots carry personal energon machines or wear them inside our bodies so we all have more than passing working knowledge about this subject. All of us by virtue of endless vorns doing this work across deep space have learned to calculate energon to the nth degree. Our lives and that of others depended upon masterful accuracy."

"Very well. Objection overruled. You may check this witness's calculations against Sciences when they testify and I urge you to do so to satisfy your objection, Horner. Continue," Prime said with a nod.

"Then your calculation of their supplies is accurate?" -C2

Springer nodded. "Yes."

"There then was no need nor necessity for the prisoners to be starved in your expert opinion?" -C2

Springer nodded. "If the excuse for them was there wasn't enough to go around, that would be a lie. There was. It just wasn't shared obviously, unless I'm missing something here. There was enough to keep them in tip-top condition and repair their hurts without denting the total supply. It wasn't done. There would appear to be few other conclusions for us to make, though I am open to one."

"What happened after this?" -C2

"The evidence was turned over to Attorney General Barron for evaluation and possible prosecution. Burris and the ones named in the indictments were taken to the prison and housed within the political prisoners barracks. The ships were impounded, repaired, refitted and entered into the fleet," Springer said as he watched the face of Burris as he said the last part regarding his now former personal property. It hit home because Burris frowned deeply before re-affecting his air of indifference and boredom.

"Thank you, Chief Springer. No more questions at this time." Coln-2 sat, then Horner arose.

He looked at Springer a moment. "Chief Springer, what is your opinion of high castes?"

"Objection. This is irrelevant. Chief Springer isn't on trial for his views if he has any about the System of Exception." -C2 knowing he will likely be overruled.

Prime considered it, then nodded. "Overruled. Underlying all of this **is** the System of Exception. If his testimony is to be challenged on appeal if Burris is convicted, then it is proper and even necessary to get this settled here and now. Continue, Horner."

Horner nodded respectfully. "Please answer the question, Chief Springer."

Springer mused a moment. "I don't have a high opinion of them because they have little to no good opinion of me then and some even now. I have never had good treatment from the civilian high castes I know with notable exceptions and find nothing edifying about them or their ideas of themselves."

"What is or was your own caste?" -Horner aka H

"Mid."

"Then you had better experiences than most?" -H

"Sometimes. On occasion. It also put me more in contact with them and therefore formed some of my opinions, the mistreatment I got." -SP

"What mistreatment?" -H

"I was 'allowed' to attend school until I was ready for intermediate, then the door closed as you well knew. I didn't score high enough on the core tests to get a pass to go further. My genitors weren't treated with respect even though they were experts at what they did. You know the score. You were a high caste." -SP

Horner blanched internally. He was. Then. Not now. "Chief, how much do your feelings of aggravation which I will acknowledge are genuine and understandable form part of this prosecution? How much did they influence your actions and opinions related to this case?" -H

"They don't. I'm a professional. If they were part of my actions and judgments there would be a lot of payback delivered by me and ignored by me if delivered by others. But that's not who I am. I don't mix personal and professional together. I've taken an oath to my service and to the Prime to do my job for all with an even hand. That is what I do. I might feel anger but I don't act upon it." -SP

"That's a tall order and commendable. But can it always endure? What about unconscious feeling coloring your actions without your understanding of it?" -H

"It doesn't happen." -SP with firmness

"You're sure." -H

"Affirmative." -SP

"Tell me of your expertise in security, law enforcement and forensics. This was before the arrival of Sky, Cirrius and his experts and at the start of the security forces being organized here on Mars." -H

"I've been a soldier all of my life and a student of security as well as policing and preserving scenes for evidentiary forensics. I have gathered to the department the best experts possible, some of them famed for their careers on Cybertron. All of the Autobots have a working knowledge of evidence gathering, preserving crime scenes and protecting the chain of evidence once gathered. We work also with Sciences and their experts to get their stamp on what the evidence and crime scene yields. Perceptor and Wheeljack worked the scene for evidence too.

"Perceptor was chief scientist for the Autobots for vorns and he was also a forensics pathologist at the University of Praxus for vorns as well. Wheeljack has similar credentials and I would place my own spark in their servos in trust for what they conclude." -SP

"They supersede you in ability and forensics deduction?" -H

"That should be evident," Springer said with a slight grin. "I'm good but they're great."

A murmur of laughter bubbled up, then settled.

"You work with your bond in your position. I understand that Drift is second-in-command for security both here and on Cybertron, correct?" -H

"Correct." -SP tensing

"Drift was the former Decepticon, Dead Lock, correct?" -SP

"Objection. There are nearly one and a half million former Decepticons living here. Commander Drift is merely one of them, all solid citizens serving us with distinction and living here without blemish, Drift included." -C2

"Sustained. If there is relevance to this case, you may continue. If not, then this line of questioning is irrelevant and disallowed." -Prime

Horner bowed his helm respectfully. "Thank you, Lord Optimus. I have no further questions of this witness at this time."

Springer glanced at Prime who nodded. He stepped down. Walking to the door, he exited into the corridor. Coln-2 stood. "I would like to call Commander Drift."

The bailiff called him from the jail door. Drift walked in, handsome, gleaming and pensive. He walked to the witness platform, then turned as Silver swiveled his chair toward Drift. "Do you state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?"

Drift nodded. "Yes, I do."

Coln-2 turned to Drift as Drift turned to him. "Commander, you were with Commander Springer when he returned to Mars and was given the brief to do forensics on the vessels in the company of Burris's group. Correct?"

"Yes. We were off world with the migration and didn't get to the scene and problem until after Burris was arrested and taken away."

"Please explain to us what your duties entailed and the findings you discovered." -C2

Drift did, explaining his findings sparingly in words but impactful. He finished, then waited quietly.

Coln considered his testimony, his list of questions and decided to wait to ask more until Horner cleared away any question of Drift's veracity himself. "I would like to question this witness further at some point, Lord Optimus. I reserve that right to cross examination as I have no more questions at present."

Prime nodded. "Very well."

Horner arose, glancing at Coln-2. Colie was going to let him do the heavy lifting. He ordinarily would deny his great friend and now nemesis for the duration of the trial that honor but he had little to go with here so he did what he had to do. He had to impeach Drift as a witness. "Commander, you were the Decepticon marauder, Dead Lock at one time, correct?"

"Objection to the characterization. He is addressing Commander Drift as if he were still that same person and not the asset to his family and this colony that he is." -C2 enjoying himself

"Lord Optimus, I would like to discover how much of this witness's personality and behavior, former or not, might affect his actions in relation to my client. It is reasonable to ascertain that."

Prime consulted with No-a and Semi, then nodded. "Overruled. Ensure that your line of questioning actually relates to the matter at hand."

Horner nodded respectfully, then turned to a pensive Drift. "Please answer the question, Commander."

"I was him once. But no longer. Not for a very, very long time." -Drift aka D

"You killed a lot of Autobots. I am told you enjoyed it. You liked to mock the Autobots about it." -H

Drift stared at him, the past pressing against him, the new mech that had changed. "In another lifetime," he said quietly. A burst of love and frenzied emotion came to him over the bond and he pulsed it back. It meant everything to him that the bot who should bear the greatest grudge against him loved him so passionately.

Horner nodded. "Perhaps. You worked with the noted criminal and Decepticon commander, Turmoil, correct? You were his second-in-command?"

"Yes."

"You had a bounty for death on sight from him and Megatron both. Right?" -H

"Yes."

"Why?" -H

"Objection. I would like to know the point of this line of questioning." -C2

Prime nodded. "Please get to the point or drop your line of questioning."

"I am trying to ascertain if there was prejudice in the manner of this mech and his part of the investigation. We have their word on their findings and an acknowledged dislike of high castes and the System of Exception. I want to know if this affects their findings." -H

"Then ask him." -Prime

Horner stared at Prime, then Drift. "You were a former low caste. You were a former deadly Decepticon, deadly to Autobots and deadly to the piece of mind of Megatron himself. Would this and **did** this influence your conclusions on the evidence and the behavior of the former high caste, Burris of Iacon?" -H

Drift stared at him levelly, the internal turmoil calming under the balm of simple truth. "No," he said firmly.

-0-TBC 10-11-15 **edited 10-26-15**

NOTES:

Leoness: {{HUG!}} :D

ESL:

mollified (mollify): (mall-ih-f-eye-d) To make someone feel better. To calm someone or something down. To appease. To ease anger or anxiety of someone.

edify(ing): (eh-dih-f-eye) to instruct or benefit (usually religiously or morally) but could be for anyone. "It was edifying to know that the truth was obvious to everyone."

impeach: (im-pee-ch) to call into question integrity or validity of someone or something.


	614. Chapter 614

The Diego Diaries: Trial (dd4 614)

-0-Court

"No," Drift said firmly.

"Then we can trust your word now?" Horner asked.

"Objection." -Coln 2

"Sustained. Please move on, sir," Prime said quietly. If there was anyone in the room who understood the power and likelihood for change and reformation, it was him.

"I have no further questions," Horner said as he sat down again.

"Commander Drift, you are accorded your rank in the Wreckers as well as the Autobots, correct?" -C2

"Yes."

"You are not only S.I.C. for security both here and on Cybertron, but you belong to other organizations as well that are charged with the common good of us all and service to the people in accordance with the Will of Primus. Please explain your affiliations that operate for the good of our people, colony, Cybertron and our rebirth as a nation." -Coln 2

"I am a member of the Circle of Light movement. I was saved by them when I was Dead Lock. I owe them everything. I belong to the Knights of Cybertron and tracked a lot of bad characters to eliminate their threat by bringing them to the Galactic Council before coming to this colony, taking them out so they wouldn't hinder our people getting here to safety. I also am a member of the Primus Peace Mission because I believe in their mission and like their values."

"Thank you, Commander. No further questions." -C2

Drift stepped down, then walked out of the room meeting Springer in the corridor. He was grim faced and hugged Drift, then the two walked into the courtroom and sat on a bench along the back wall. As they did, Perceptor walked in behind them and paused. Coln 2 nodded to him so he came forward. Stepping onto the witness box, he turned to Silver who administered the oath. He affirmed he would tell the truth, then looked at Coln 2 expectantly.

Coln 2 arose, then nodded to Percy who with Wheeljack was a close family friend now. "Welcome, Commander Perceptor. Thank you for breaking up your conference on Earth to come."

"It is my duty and honor to serve," Perceptor said in his immaculate manner.

"We are now going to cover the information that you were able to divine out of the evidence of the incident that precipitated the arrest of Burris of Iacon and his son. Please explain what happened to bring you into this case."

Percy nodded. "We were called to the airfield where several ships were parked to one side of the main landing area. We were asked to do a full forensics work up of the scene which we did, Wheeljack and myself along with the Watch Forensics Department, Springer and Drift. We directed the detectives on scene and had everything recorded. We had two individuals sign off on every piece of evidence collected as well as film its collection to protect and preserve the chain of custody.

"Then we took the evidence to the lab and went over it. We wrote full detailed reports which I am told both of you have. At no time was anything that was recovered out of the sight of two individuals and a camera. All of it was gathered with the utmost care and professionalism as well as with the utmost respect for the seriousness of the situation."

"Your findings are rather damning, Perceptor," Coln 2 replied. "I am especially concerned about the quantity of energon of various types as well as the ability of the ships to produce it. Please speak to that."

"They had class five energon production equipment on all their ships, equipment that can produce Class A energon out of energon crystals or Class B energon out of other sources. They were in immaculate condition and working at peak performance at the time we entered to study the scene. There were barrels of both food grade and medicinal energon on the ships stored in the different holds. It had been produced recently from the time stamps on the barrels. The ships themselves had facilities to dispense high quality energon for food in any quantity needed. Class five machines can even make class B and B- energon from solar energy given the expertise and they had it."

"There was no excuse for anyone on any of the ships to go hungry?" -C2

"No. In fact, the facilities and the quantity of output would make it possible to share out excess energon with others in their migration. A stop here and there to gather any number of different minerals or ores would have made them a real resource for any group they were traveling with." -Perceptor aka P

"Are you aware if they did?" -C2

"They didn't. We went over their logs, checked their databases and communications and there was no evidence that anyone else in their migration knew they could do this or that they ever did. There is no evidence that they ever offered to do so either." -P

Horner glanced at Burris who was broiling as he watched Perceptor, a very famous, very ethical and decent high caste individual. He was highly decorated in scientific circles, handled big problems with absolute skill and had rock hard integrity. He was also in Burris's fevered processor a caste traitor.

:Get a grip. Your rage is showing on your face:

Burris glanced at Horner with irritation, then sat back to compose himself. It would take a moment and some effort.

"Perceptor, what are your conclusions regarding the information that you received?" -C2

"It is my conclusion and that of my colleague, Wheeljack, that this group was capable of creating more energon of a high quality than they needed. They were short of no comforts and necessities on their ships and they didn't share any of it with others in need including the captives in their holds. They had great capability but didn't bother to share or offer that information as per the laws and rules of space. There is nothing in their situation as we have studied it that would allow anyone on board any of these ships to claim that they were insufficient to help others. They could have with great ease but chose not to."

"You studied the prods, bars and shackles that were recovered. What can you conclude from them?" -C2

"We had three steel bars of a heavy alloy metal, five electrical prods with a very high voltage setting and thirty pairs of shackles that were foot restraints. We asked for and got samples of all of the victim's paint schemes to match with microscopic samples that were imbedded in the bars, two of the prods and all the shackles.

"All of the samples from the victims matched the samples embedded on the shackles. The samples of several of them matched microscopic fragments on the steel bars and prods. There is no other conclusion than to state that they were used on the victims to compel compliance at the very least." -P

"Is it possible to tell who was the one that used the weapons against the victims?" -C2

"No. That would have to come from testimony by the victims." -P

"Thank you, Commander Perceptor. No further questions." -C2

"Commander, you stated that you can't determine who used the weapons?" -Horner aka H

"Correct." -P

"Then it could have been anyone." -H

"Yes." -P

"Then you can't state that it was my client." -H

"Correct. I will clarify that ship captains under the rule of the laws of space are ultimately responsible for conduct by those on their ships." -P

"But you cannot definitively state that Burris hit or shocked anyone on board that ship."

"No." -P

"Thank you, Commander. No more questions." Horner sat down as Perceptor stepped down. As he passed their table Burris glared at him. Perceptor ignored him as he continued out the door to return to the conference on Earth.

Coln 2 stood again. "I would like to call Commander Prowl," he said.

The bailiff stepped into the corridor and returned with Prowl following. Prowl walked to the stand, took the oath and waited. Warmth was pulsed to him from Prime and was returned as they waited. Coln 2 looked up at him from his datapad. "Commander Prowl, welcome. I would like to hear the story of the encounter that you and Burris of Iacon had that precipitated his arrest."

Prowl nodded. "When it was obvious that there was a problem forming in the middle of the group going through the Refuge Intake Center by a number of individuals expecting to speak with Optimus Prime rather than go through the procedure as laid out by the handlers on site, I personally came to sort out the matter.

"Burris, his son and two others were arguing with their managers, expecting preferential treatment though they were told that the System of Exception is illegal and forbidden. There was an exchange of words after I explained once again the rule of law as pertaining to the System. Burris made a threat to the peace of the colony stating that they had a lot of followers with them and that they would recruit others who might support them in the colony. I took that to mean that he was threatening insurrection and asked him if he was. He indicated that was what he meant.

"Those who were waiting in line including a great number who were traumatized by their journey were becoming concerned. Burris and his group were causing a disturbance in the process, furthering the suffering of those around them so I had them arrested."

"In your opinion, they had posed a threat and had offered a threat as well," Coln 2 asked.

"Affirmative. We have had this happen before regarding caste but no one stood before the authorities and promised to make trouble those other times. This group did. It was and is my duty to process the migrations in the calmest, most peaceful manner possible. Those who come have suffered terrible privations and it was clear to me that they were disturbed by the actions of this group. Threatening to resurrect The System was very dismaying to everyone around them and the possibility of trouble was for me at that moment in my professional opinion very high. I did my duty to ensure that the intake would be the way we work to make it, peaceful and calm."

"They didn't seem to be physically belligerent, Commander," Coln 2 said. "We have all seen the video from the Platoon program. Though they were speaking out of hand, they didn't look like they would pose a threat." -C2

"They told me their plans to formulate an opposition to re-institute the System. They were creating in the crowd around them a growing disquiet that could have erupted into violence. The crowds who come here, and most of you in this room can well remember the exhaustion, terror and misery that afflicted you on the journey... they were showing the signs of fear and panic listening to Burris and his people. Many in the crowd were physically ill, worn and some of them on the edge of mental breakdown.

"Having a mech stirring insurrection in the middle of that undermines their confidence and sense of safety in this place being what Lord Optimus said it was. It very well could have led to fighting or worse, more fear and worry among the others around them that this place was no better than anywhere else they had suffered. I would also suggest that hearing you are inferior while someone who is **magisterial** in their own ordinariness asserts their so-called right to pass you by in line is problematic to the peace. We want our people to feel confidence when they come here rather than fear."

"**How dare you!"** Burris burst out. **"How *dare* you categorize me and my party that way!"**

"Burris, you will contain yourself," Prime said firmly.

"**I WILL *NOT*!** How ***dare*** you state that about me and my family, Prowl! **YOU ARE A CASTE TRAITOR**!" Burris stood up even as Maris moved between him and the judges. "**I DEMAND AN END TO THIS TRAVESTY! HOW DARE YOU, PRIME, SUBJECT ME TO THE MACHINATIONS OF THIS CHARADE!?"**

Prime stood. "Horner, please take a moment to get your client under control. If you require the assistance of a doctor, Jarro and Rung are available for you."

Horner nodded, then grabbed Burris by the arm, dragging the loudly shouting mech toward the far door that led to a hallway with conference and waiting rooms. They disappeared through the door as it closed behind them. It was silent in the room as those there for Burris watched the spectacle with horror along with everyone else.

"The court is in recess for a few moments. I expect you to conduct yourself properly. If you cannot do that, then perhaps you should leave." Prime stretched slightly, then sat again. Prowl stood in the witness box as the two had an off line conversation.

Rung and Jarro who had been conversing quietly arose, then walked to the far door to join up with Burris and Horner. They disappeared as well.

It was leaden in the room, then a few stood up to stretch. Ironhide and his bunch were having a conversation off line as the moments dragged onward. Notably missing from that chat was Ratchet. He was a witness yet to come.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth … earlier

They walked off the bridge and headed upward together. When they got to Ops Center, they checked in, chatted up the crew there, then stepped out to walk to the beach for a moment. The crowds that had heads up that they were coming were there in droves, cameras and videos running full time.

Ratchet waved and clowned, meeting familiar and unfamiliar sailors, civilians, soldiers, airmen and women before holding out his servo for Lilly Bolger. They then turned to go to the beach along with a number of bots on assignment there but off duty and the big crowd. Among the crowd were the delegates for the project of the day, Earth2.

Over the fence and down the beach to the old gathering place they walked as the humans followed, taking places on the higher ground to watch. In the distance, the rise of land that signaled the communication arrays could be seen in the blue sky with scattered white fluffy clouds giviong a fine picture of the weather. When they got to the water's edge Wheeljack opened his hold and pulled Resolve out. He set the tyke down on the ground as the crowd spying him broke into cheers, clapping and general intense approval.

Resolve who was walking very well now startled, then turned to look at the humans just as Ratchet put Lilly down on the ground. She smiled as she looked at him, then Percy and Wheeljack who looked intensely happy. **"HE'S SO CUTE! HE'S GROWN SO MUCH!"**

"He can walk on uneven ground much better now," Perceptor said with a big grin. He was as proud as could be and it was a nice look on a serious mech with enormous dignity and integrity. "He will be attending the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy during the next learning cycle in nine decaorns."

"He's in school **ALREADY**!?" Lilly asked.

"He's going to the Academy along with Sojourner and Prowler so that we can enjoy him the rest of the time. There are also many educational opportunities with us at work. We are very much in agreement on his educational and social plans. We like that he has lots of friends that will be attending as well. Caro and Bulkhead's infants will be going to school there as well and they're great friends now, all of the babies," Percy said proudly as he enjoyed his son having the friends that were so difficult for him to find in his accelerated educational plan growing up.

Lilly smiled. "You're adorable, Perceptor," she said as she walked to Resolve. "Your daddies are adorable, Resolve." She hugged him and he hugged her back. Turning to stare at the incomprehensible sight of the ocean and its waves, he pointed as them, then looked at her.

She grinned, took his little servo and the two walked toward the edge of the water. Resolve would **LOVE** the ocean and there would be several hundred new snaps in his albums at home by both his genitors. That wouldn't count the several thousand pictures and videos that the crowd was making as they played.

-0-Courthouse

The door opened as Horner walked out. He approached the dais after gesturing Coln 2 to join him. They huddled with the judges for a silent consultation as the room watched them with disquiet.

-0-TBC 10-12-15 **edited 10-28-15**

NOTE: I changed Dead End to Dead Lock. LOL! Thanks, Guest, honey. :D:D:D


	615. Chapter 615

The Diego Diaries: Court (dd4 615)

-0-Courtroom

Horner and the others gathered in front of Optimus, Semi and No-a as the audience silenced. As they did, Ratchet appeared in the doorway pensively watching. "I would like a conference between us and the prosecution, Lord Optimus," Horner said with a solemn expression.

Prime nodded, then looked at the others. "Please clear the courtroom for a moment," he said.

The bailiff turned and began to ask those present to get up and leave. They arose including a very handsome mech with an amazing paint scheme. "I'm not going. Burris is my bond. I'm staying."

Horner glanced over at the increasingly anxious mech, then nodded. "Could he stay?"

"Us too," two tall mechs with similar schemes said as they stood too. "We're his sons."

Prime nodded, then they waited as everyone left. Ratchet who had been recalled by agreement between Coln-2 and Horner entered, then walked to the dais as well. Horner turned to Anders and the two youngling mechs. "Please, Anders, sit. All of you sit."

Anders froze a moment, then pulled a chair to sit. The tense young mechs stood behind him, their fear and uncertainty clear on their faces. It was silent a second as Horner turned to Prime. "I am at a crossroads here, Lord Optimus. I am unclear that Burris understands what this is all about and how it applies to him. This is a very serious case that could have dire consequences to his future but he can't grasp that implication."

"Have you discussed the possibility that if he is found guilty this could mean a long prison sentence?" Semi asked.

Anders gasped. "Prison sentence. This is … surely, Horner, that isn't going to happen?"

"This is just ridiculous," one of the two sons, a mech named Cargo said with emotion.

"This is reality," No-a interjected as he glanced sharply at the youngster. "The charges against your atar are of the most serious possible. Slavery, kidnapping, torture, violent abuse of others, holding with the intent to exploit and/or harm, aggravated battery and violations of the rules of space. That is just the most egregious. This is **very** serious, youngling."

"This is also not Cybertron during the Clampdown. No one is allowed to transgress the law and get a pass. Your former caste is not a get out of jail card any longer. The Prime because of the seriousness of the crimes alleged has full discretion to place your atar in punitive stasis to make balanced what your family has done here," Semi said sternly.

The three stared at them almost uncomprehendingly. Then Anders shifted. "Why is this halted? What is happening, Horner? I am lost here … I don't understand anything."

"Burris doesn't understand this process either," Horner said. "It's like he's constitutionally unable to understand the he has charges to face, serious ones and that if he is found guilty faces serious consequences for his actions and decisions." He looked at Prime. "I know he has to face the trial. Even though I issued challenges to the Charter and rule of law knowing it was futile, it was my duty to present every defense possible. But now, I have a client that is completely unable to understand the situation as it stands."

"Jarro, who examined him for the pre-trial study?" Prime asked.

"I did," Rung said as he moved closer to Jarro. "I found him to be suffering from a number of points but nothing that was what I would label as debilitating mental illness. Burris suffers from, if he suffers from anything at all, malignant narcissism, an overwhelming sense of entitlement and defiant non-compliance. I detected no mental defect per se. I am however willing to try this again. Or you can, Jari," Rung said glancing at his colleague.

Jarro turned to Ratchet. "What did you find, Ratchet?"

"I found it very difficult to get him to cooperate. I had to call security to come and be ready if he tried to bolt or fight. I didn't want to be without witnesses or skilled assistance for restraining him. I found him physically sound, without processor defect and other than being nearly violently indignant over the many perceived outrages we have inflicted upon him, ready to face the music." He glanced at Jarro and Rung. "Do you want us to do another work up and perhaps look deeper for anything that might be hindering his ability to see the difference between raging entitlement or mental defect?"

Prime glanced at Anders and the two mechs. "I think that would be wise. What will this do for the witnesses? I know they have struggled to come to terms with this and be able to face Burris. Will this set them back?"

"I can ask," Rung said as he and Jarro turned to walk to the corridor nearby and the room where the witnesses waited in dread and nervousness. The door closed and it was quiet.

"What about my son, Keystock?" Anders asked. The two young mechs nodded.

"Your son is going to stand trial for his alleged actions tomorrow morning. I believe that you are his representative as well? Along with Mark-2?" Semi asked.

Horner nodded. "We are his representation."

"I don't want to overstep my bounds, Lord Optimus, but I think it is in the interests of the accused to consider a plea," No-a said glancing at Prime.

Optimus considered that and felt a soft energy from the Matrix. After millions of years of living with the artifact he had come to understand its moods and meanings very well. The Matrix was weighing in on the side of the plea. He nodded. "The court will entertain any plea motions but will not be bound by a set sentence if a guilty plea is entered. You may request one but final discretion is mine in allegiance with the Matrix."

Horner nodded. "Thank you, Lord Optimus."

"Why a plea? That means guilty, right?" Cargo said with concern.

"Guilty usually means guilty," Rung said quietly. "There is always the chance that you might win but that is up to you to risk."

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Cargo said glancing at his brother who looked overwhelmed.

"If he pleads guilty, what kind of sentence is he facing and where will it be served?" Anders asked, dreading the answer.

"In the Military Prison. The accumulated sentences for these offenses in a worst case scenario are 2,479 years as per the Terran Military Calendar," Horner said. "I told all of you that already."

They paused to do the math, then looked at Horner with shock and intense surprise. "Surely … that is outrageous."

"Hypothetically, given what was done to thirty young people here some would consider that justice," Coln-2 said with a cold tone in his calm voice.

They turned to him, then looked at Horner. "Surely, this is absurd," Cargo said looking at him with an alarmed expression.

"No, this is what the law is when its the same for everyone who commits offenses," Horner explained tiredly.

"But … how can this be an offense?" Cargo asked.

Anders blinked, then stared upward at his son. "Cargo … I ..." He stopped, then looked at Horner. "I don't know what to say. I don't … I feel numb. Would it be beneficial to the outcome of this hearing if he … if you see why he can't understand this … these events?"

"Yes, I think it would. It might make it easier to make a plea which I strongly suggest," Horner said. He turned to the others. "I am making it very clear here. I am here for his protection and representation but I made it also very clear very early on that a sincere plea was the best route for him to take."

"But he would have to say he was guilty. Keystock too," Cargo said.

Anders rose, then looked at his sons. "Enough." He stood a moment as if trying to decide what to do, then turned to Prime. He looked at him a moment without speaking, staring at Prime as if to read what he sought on the big mech's face. "You are in consultation with the Matrix."

Prime nodded. "Yes, I am."

"The Matrix will not allow you to do anything but the fair, just and true thing, correct?"

"Yes," Prime said with a nod.

Anders looked anguished, then turned to Jarro and Rung who had just returned from Burris. "If you … examined my bond to ascertain what his … motivations are and find that he is not … capable of making a good decision about this matter, can that be taken into account regarding his outcome at judgment if it goes against him badly?"

Jarro nodded. "We do not allow mechs who are impaired or ill to harm themselves. If Burris appears to not be capable of making a good decision here because of some real and ascertainable condition or defect, then that counts a great deal at sentencing. If it is serious enough, he will be placed in the hospital for treatment until he can stand for his charges. Correct, Lord Optimus?"

Prime nodded. "Yes." He thought a moment, conferred with his fellow judges, then looked at the group again. "I would like Burris taken to the Processor Health Hospital for a full examination. I require knowing the state of his competence to make decisions for himself as well as anything that points to a defect or condition that impairs him now and might have impaired him then. You checked with the witnesses?"

Jarro nodded. "We explained this to them and they are divided. Some are relieved and a couple wanted their orn in court. They all agreed to wait. This might in the long run be beneficial. Every day, in every way, we get better and better or so the humans say."

Prime nodded. "Then we will hold this trial in abeyance. What about Keystock tomorrow, Horner?"

"Allow me to talk to him. I would like that chance. If we have a plea deal agreement, we would present it in lieu of a full hearing," Horner said. He looked at Anders who looked dazed.

He nodded to Horner. "Please advise us in this … new ..." Anders paused, then nodded to Prime. "May I see him first? Perhaps I can help him."

Prime nodded, then they watched as Anders and one son followed Jarro and Rung to the door. Cargo watched them, then turned to the judges with fury. He looked explosive, then turned to follow his ada out the door. It closed silently behind them. "Horner, thank you for a thankless job. I will await your word on what might transpire."

"Thank you, Lord Optimus," Horner said with a bow. "I will do my best."

"I know," Prime said as they watched him turn to leave.

It was silent a moment. Then Semi looked at the others. "I need a drink."

"You and me both," Ratchet said. "I have to examine him again. This time, a full processor work up is in order." He turned with a grin and walked out after slapping Ironhide on the aft. He would be back on Earth in minutes.

"I guess that court is in recess," Semi said rising to stand. "Thank Primus."

They relaxed a moment, then those who could walked out the door while others filed back in to get the word. Prime walked out the back way. He could use a drink too. Off duty of course. With a big steak.

-0-At Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars moments later

"What do you think will happen?" Prowl asked as he leaned against the doorjamb of Prime's office.

"I expect that there might be a plea tomorrow for Keystock," Prime said. "That is if they listen to their ada. I feel sorry for Anders. I think a blind realization hit him in there."

"We better watch that youngster, Cargo. He looks like a younger version of his atar," Prowl said.

-0-At the Processor Hospital and Day Center

They brought him in with heavy restraints, the experts who were trained for such things. He was bellowing and screaming, struggling all the way to the hospital with its private railway running between it, the hospitals, the jail and the prison. No one was taken outside of walls to transport any longer. Having lost a couple of big burly patients who were loose in The City for a short period before being tackled near the Temple, they had designed a system where one rode in a small open cart to the correct destination on a specially laid underground train line.

After a wild struggle down a hallway, Burris of Iacon, one of the richest, most powerful mechs in Cybertronian history found himself in a protective cell howling at the moon. In the room next to him waiting for another sparring match with Rung, Sunee sat relaxed and ready. He couldn't hear the noise from next door. He probably wouldn't care if he did. All that mattered to him was the daily match up with Rung.

-0-TBC 10-13-15 **edited 10-28-15**


	616. Chapter 616

The Diego Diaries: Court (dd4 616) [] indicate signing

-0-After the meeting on Earth for the orn

Ratchet walked with Ironhide and the twins toward the Medical Tower, meeting up to shoot the shit as it were. They went up and settled in Ratchet's office. He tossed out cans of candy and they imbibed just as Bluestreak joined them. He sat between the twins and grabbed a can himself. "That was awful. What do you think about Anders?"

"Anders got a rocket strike to the face," Ratchet said.

"Fraggers are going to get it the hard way. I wonder what Keystock will do tomorrow?" Sideswipe asked.

"I don't give a frag. Put him in jail with the old man," Sunstreaker said. "That other one, Cargo … he's going to be trouble."

"Or not," Ratchet said. "I hope."

"I hear that Traachon's group is going to get settled tomorrow," Bluestreak said. "That's weird. He's going for a plea deal. The entire group is."

"I don't believe them," Sunstreaker said.

Ironhide nodded. "I don't either. We'll see what happens. I'm going to be there tomorrow when Keystock comes in."

They all nodded in agreement.

-0-At recess at Youngling Intermediate School, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He sat on a swing barely moving as he considered the life that was his now compared to the freewheeling time he had in other colonies. He was a very smart kid and loved school. He was being groomed for government, or at least he was to be a lawyer and go into public service like his entire family. Now he was struggling to keep up with the other students in his class, a situation that had never happened before.

Coros and his friends had come here expecting the same life and path forward as every place else. But it hadn't happened. He was sitting on the swing gloomily watching as other students played ball or ran around having fun. He sat in his coat, hat, mittens and leggings wondering how things got so fragged.

Everything here was weird and hard. Even wearing garments was something out of his experience. Every place they had ever lived before was warm and had a molten central core that ensured that their still maturing internal systems would protect them against the weather conditions. This place didn't. He had decided he would forgo garments the first orn of school and after nearly reaching the underground, ran into a store before he fell over from the frigid cold. He had to stand there until his frantic genitors ran to the Mall of Metroplex and found some for him to wear.

They were heavily thermal but light. They were intriguingly colored, designed to accommodate his protoform design and could have any number of patterns and colors. Some of his peers were heavily into fashion, coming into their own as nearly sub adults by choosing their features and finery themselves. He had been astounded how cold he had felt nearly crawling into the cafe near his subway stop.

Sitting on a swing in a black outfit, he felt as sullen as he had so far. He was being tutored in the school with a 'study hall' that held a number of high castes oddly enough along with a few others of lower station. It was shocking to find that he had not been performing at the level this school district demanded.

His own classroom teacher was a former professor from a university. He was strict, amazing with his explanations and very patient with him and O-D. Yet, they were still 'deficient' in their skills. He had never been anything but top of his class because he worked hard and liked learning. Now he was going to extra remedial classes in the learning academy **after** school was out and it rankled.

O-D was playing catch with a few others, all of them mid-to-high castes. Check that. Former mid-to-high caste. He vented a sigh. This was fragged. There were mechs in his class who were running circles around him. There was even a kid from Youngling Day who now was there and was among the most accomplished in his room.

Rambler didn't go to remedial tutoring after class. He went to more advanced tutoring because he was that smart. He had music lessons from Alor of Iacon, played in the band and belonged to clubs and teams. He even had a lot of horses and rode them. When he himself had gone to his lesson in the dojo with the other six in his group, he often saw Rambler leaving from his as he, Coros walked in.

It was easy for him. Rambler was smart and caught on fast. He also offered to help both O-D and himself when he could and their instructor often paired them up. Rambler was nice but he was younger. They had less in common. Rambler was also the son of Prime and Prowl.

"Coros."

He glanced up from his brooding. O-D stood before him dressed in blue garments and hat. "What?"

"Are you going to sit there all break?" O-D asked.

"Probably," Coros replied with a frown.

"I'm going in. Math is next and I have to check over my papers." O-D waited, then turned to walk to the teacher on duty to go inside early. He was granted permission and disappeared into the side door of the massive tower. Coros would wait for the whistle.

-0-In another space

Uraya signed to Bleu to come and play in the sandbox. A lot of kids were there too so they walked over to find a spot to dig. Han was digging with Olo near the back corner while Orion was directing an excavation with three other infants at the other. Uraya climbed in followed by Bleu, then paused to watch Praxus as he dumped a bucket into a pile.

"You going there?" Orion asked his little brother as he bent down to look.

Praxus looked at 'there', then smiled. "I will go there." He turned to fill another bucketful of sand to add to the long tall pile that was forming under Orion's deft direction.

[What are you doing, Orion?] Uraya signed.

Orion turned to Uraya, then smiled brilliantly. [We are building a bridge] Orion signed back.

Uraya nodded. [We can help you]

Orion smiled. **"YOU, YO-YO, HELP ME, ORION! YOU SHES COMED TO ME!"** he said in the usual manner as he hugged both Uraya and Bleu.

Roto sitting nearby taking notes on the group dynamics of signing as their new form of communication grinned. "So, Orion, you're fluent and fluid when you sign, but you're still glitched vocally. Interesting." He wrote all of it down.

-0-Cybertron

Cliffjumper walked through the camps with a number of Autobots who were helping with the security at a new one near the Manganese Mountains. Being urban, the rural areas were a new thing to him, something to get used to. Most mini-cons lived in the villages near huge urban areas, segregated into their units or in forced reassignments in the cities like Iacon to do work that their stature made them suitable to accomplish. He himself had grown up in village B-6 and had loved running around with his friends in the rambling crowded enclave.

Now he was policing out in the boondocks helping literally hundreds of thousands as they settled in orderly rows of tents on orderly lines of roads devised by computer on the master plan. This was a new camp which was being laid down for those found lost in the urban rubble. Two city-formers were their magnets, one for food and one for building materials. He was assigned to this one until he rotated back to Mars. The general assignment for him after that was a stint on Gliese.

No rest for the incredibly awesome he thought with a grin as he paused with his three partners to listen to a confused elder who couldn't find his home. They would help him, then move onward. The stars overhead were beginning to become unfamiliar as Cybertron continued its relatively slow drift with the local worlds and small planetoids that made up their inner empire.

It would be a good orn when the home world of his fathers and their father's fathers was anchored safely somewhere. He disappeared into the crowds standing here and there talking, waiting for the doctor or dinner. It would be the same in dozens and dozens of other places all over the world.

-0-Autobot City Speedway, Autobot City, Primal colony of Mars

They sat in the stands, several hundred thousand spectators watching the racing. Blurr was the last card of the night. Apparently, a number of self-described 'phenoms' were jonesing to beat his aft so he agreed cheerfully. It was always like that he though as he stood in the infield near the shop that was his. It bore his name and was state of the art. His team was working out something while he waited outside watching the local talent. They were good but not in his class. Few were.

As he stood watching the racers, the crowd sat watching him. He was the 'God of Racing' among The People and his fame was astonishing. Their national sport spawned many who were fast and then it spawned Blurr. The excitement to see him race even if he was going to wipe up the track with the competition was enormous. Just to see him run was enough for most.

The stars overhead were familiar, constellations that had become familiar to one and all. To a space-faring race such things mattered. Those mattered and so did speed. It would be an exciting night at the Autobot City Speedway. He would make sure of it.

-0-Prowl

He walked into the Ops Center from his office down the corridor next to it. Soon they would break for the evening, heading home to dinner and the family. Pausing to check the intel coming in steadily, he noted that a big migration was just showing echoes on the sensors. That would be work on top of their work. He would have to send data techs out along with Seekers to take the measure of the group. This one was from a different direction, possibly those who were scattered around a big area that was far enough out that few even went there anymore. Who knew how much they remembered about being Cybertronian after all this time?

He walked to the center table, checked a few things, picked up his usual stack of 'take home' work, then walked out as the subcommander-standby walked on for the graveyard shift. Exiting out of The Fortress, he paused to look around. The city was beautiful, enormous, bustling and comforting. It was familiar, happy and moving forward with all of their people together.

The trial in the morning had been a harrowing experience. Too many still had the old poison in their lines. It would take time and effort to purge. Tomorrow, they would face Keystone and after that, Traachon and his gang. What came of that, he didn't know. He just knew for certain that he didn't trust the sentiments being presented by them as they gave their pleas. He wouldn't trust them farther than he could throw them.

Then he felt it, the tiny spark that had somehow announced itself without fanfare. He was delighted with the infant. He was tinkering with a protoform design that he would show to Optimus this night. It was only then that they would tell their kids that another infant was on its way. It had been so busy since Ratchet had told him that they had not informed their kids.

He grinned.

Ratchet.

With a slight smirk on his handsome face, Prowl of Praxus, Mars, Cybertron and anywhere his family and friends were stepped off to walk home. It would be a joy to his spark when he would get there. It always was.

-0-At a conference on Mars earlier in the ornamentation

Ratchet walked back to the hangar where the Earth2 project was being discussed. He had left nearly at the start to go to Mars for the trial. Perceptor had gone himself as well leaving Wheeljack to guard the playpen that held Resolve and Prowler.

Ratchet had **'STOLEN HIM, SLAG IT!'** earlier though he might phrase it 'purloined'. After all, Resolve needed company and the humans had to know what the bots were willing to protect. So far, it was interesting watching them explain their project, their need of housing, transportation and the like. Sitting with them looking like they wished they were somewhere else, some of the leadership of Earth 1 were there.

Charlotte Mearing, now special liaison for the project to the outside world and general security liaison for the various countries who had nationals in the habitat sat listening as well. She was representing Earth 1 and was vigilant in getting to the point. It was obvious to the bots watching the show that she was going to be as hard nosed with Earth 2 as she had been with the bots on just about everything in the beginning of their steep learning curve to mutual respect and admiration.

It was fun to watch.

Ratchet sat down with his sensors on the little playpen nearby where two ultra nice little babies shared dollies, blocks and snacks together as they waited for their adas to take them home. It was warm and sunny on Diego Garcia.

-0-TBC 10-14-15 **edited 10-28-15**

ESL: purloin(ed): (purr-loin-d) a fancy word for take or steal


	617. Chapter 617

The Diego Diaries: Diego (dd4 617)

-0-Back at Diego Garcia

Ratchet walked back into the hangar and peered at the two babies in the playpen. They grinned up at him as they sat together playing quietly with toys scattered all around them. He walked to the group then sat on his bench, one of three huge freight containers hauled in for them. "I'm back," he said with a grin. Chuckles greeted that from the humans and bots in attendance. "What did I miss?"

"We were talking about the types of tech that will be needed for a big habitat, some of which Wheeljack and Perceptor said are proprietary." A mech at the end of the huge table around which about thirty humans sat offered that information.

"If they say so, then take it to the bank as you humans say. It's agreed among the three habitats for humans that we support, Earth 1, N.E.S.T. and the habitat for families and transient visitors in the Mare Tranquilitatis that there is trust in the tech that is used. They don't disclose and we don't prosecute. The only techs that fix things are us. You call, we come. You should be well aware that we're tracking tech that has been stolen from us and sold to the highest bidder over the last three years, correct?"

"That isn't **our** fault. What's the problem with this habitat that the others don't raise the same alarm?" a man who was heading the push, a billionaire hedge fund investment banker named Carl DeYoung asked with a mild touch of exasperation.

"First of all, they're respectful of us and don't push us around expecting their way," Ratchet said with a slight touch of aggravation of his own. "Secondly, we t**rust** them. They 've proved themselves to us as trustworthy. We don't know you. You're just a huge group asking for assistance and acceptance without a history of trust. You might also understand that a few hundred is easier to monitor than a huge group with questionable characters among you. Last and certainly not the least, your species has a thing about taking new tech and turning it into weapons. You've even looked at us individually as walking stockpiles of tech ripe for the picking."

It was silent a moment, then DeYoung shifted in his seat. "We can't do anything about the others and what they've done and said but we can be responsible for ourselves," he said. "We'd like to build the trust between us."

"80,000 individuals with 80,000 reasons for coming, 80,000 opportunistic possibilities for something to be parted out and developed by say … M.E.C.H. for whatever ends they choose … that comes to mind for me. How are we supposed to trust 80,000 different people doing 80,000 different things in 80,000 different places?" Ratchet asked. "Right now, we have 49 scientists with about 10 techs and assistants in the science exchange program. There are 301 humans living at Earth 1. At any one time there are about 110 soldiers and civilian support in the N.E.S.T. habitat. That doesn't count several hundred family, some of whom live full time on Mars. We have had no trouble with about 650 to 700 humans with us. 80,000 is a lot of unknowables."

It was silent a moment, then Cynthia Lomas who was going to be in charge of the financial end of the new colony leaned forward on her elbows. "Mr. Ambassador, we understand your reticence. All of the humans who will be coming will be screened and all of them will have a purpose working for the good of the colony. They will understand the limitations and responsibilities of living on Mars."

"And how will that happen? Who goes? The richest among you? The ones who can afford to come? How does that work?" Ratchet asked as the specter of high caste privilege began to form in the minds of the three mechs sitting around the room with the humans.

It was silent a moment. "I'm detecting an edge in your questions, Mr. Ambassador. It would appear that you aren't really sold on the idea of a bigger human presence on Mars. If you don't want humans there, perhaps the others should be withdrawn," DeYoung said with a cold tone and a colder expression on his face.

Ratchet grinned. "You have a thin skin, Mr. DeYoung. You seem to think that we aren't in favor of humans. What we aren't in favor of is ass hat humans. You **are** aware of Jase Daniels and his efforts? Then there's M.E.C.H. itself. Then there was the tech leak that we're still chasing down, the kidnapping and near death of the curator, Lu. There are other things I could tell you but they're classified. We're working off a track record with humans that's spotty at best. I really don't think your tone and attitude help your cause at all." He stared at DeYoung who sat back in his chair.

"It isn't my intention to cause discord here. We both want the same thing. We want a large habitation on Mars and you want good relations with us."

Wheeljack cut him off. "And if we don't give you what you want you'll poison relations between here and Autobot Nation?"

"I didn't say that," DeYoung replied.

"Yes, you did," Ratchet said.

It was silent a moment, then Cynthia Lomas stood up nervously. "Why don't we take a break for a moment to stretch and get a snack. I'm hungry I think," she said.

The humans began to stand as Ratchet turned toward the big open doors in the north end of the hangar. Leaning against the frame of the doorway, Sunstreaker watched with a slight frown.

:Well, look what the slaargs dragged in?: Ratchet said with a grin.

:That fragger is giving you slag, Ada: he replied as Ratchet hugged him. He hugged back, his optics never leaving the humans who were gathering at the refreshment tables, several of them gathered in what looked like intense discussions.

:Frag him. How are you and what are you doing here?: Ratchet asked as they walked over to peer at the babies.

:Atar wants Prowler. He wanted me to stealth him back to Mars: Sunstreaker replied with a grin. Behind him peering around the corner, Bob the Bug looked inside the hangar. Then with effort and enormous fear, he scuttled across the floor to stand behind Sunstreaker. As he did, the humans froze. It was intensely silent in the room as each side evaluated the other. Then Cynthia Lomas began to walk toward the two and Bob.

:Oh oh. Is Bob a good boy?: Ratchet asked.

:We'll find out: Sunstreaker said as his fierce optics watched the human get closer.

Ratchet stared down at her as the other humans watched by the table. She looked into the playpen, then up at the two. "They're so cute. There must be a lot of kids on Mars by now."

"There are and we'll eviscerate anyone who harms them," Sunstreaker said as Ratchet grinned.

"This is Sunstreaker, my son. He's uh … direct," Ratchet said.

Lomas grinned slightly. "I see. Maybe he can tell me his opinion about having a large human habitat on Mars."

Ratchet considered that, then looked at Sunny. "What do you think about that?"

"I think its stupid," Sunstreaker said.

"Why?" Lomas asked with a slightly surprised tone.

"You would be civilians which means about a hundred of you would frag things up and die. Maybe even a hundred a week. Our track record with humans dying on Mars is pretty good. You're also ungrateful."

Ratchet quashed a smirk. :Sing it, sister:

Sunstreaker glanced at Ratchet with a slight smirk. "You know its true," he said as he looked down at the femme who had a number of others joining her to listen. "You want us to do all the work, provide everything, let you use our ships and bridges, be protected by our services, have you run around all over the place getting into places and things that are none of your business and protect your sorry little afts until something goes wrong, yet have complete and total autonomy for your settlement," Sunstreaker said. "Sounds like slag to me."

The humans stared up at him, then each other. "We would work to make our way. I know that its unbalanced now but we would be at some point independent and ready to be good neighbors and assist your colony where we can. We can learn a lot about each other if we do this project together that will be of mutual benefit," DeYoung said.

"I've learned a lot about humans through Daniels and the other civilian slaggers that we're always getting stuck with," Sunstreaker said. "I know that they think if we leave, Megatron and all the other slaggers will leave with us. That's fragged. I also know you think our relationships are awful, that our Temple should be opened to you to rummage around in and that we're just machines. I read the newspapers and listen to the news.

"I know you lie to us, steal our tech and would take us apart to find out how we tick if you could. Remember Lu? I know a lot about humans. I know the ones I like and the ones I trust. They're already on Mars. Having 80,000 more of you newbie colonists running around getting into things you were told to leave alone is the future I see when I think about you, that and funerals. I don't really care about some humans. I'll protect you and fight for you but don't expect me to like most of you. I haven't had a lot of reason to do so over the years."

It was silent a moment in the room. Then another human stepped closer. "You wouldn't be happy with another colony then. You wouldn't be happy to see us there."

"I only know what I've seen and done with humans. The soldiers are stand up and so are their families. The scientists have respect and they're welcome. Those humans get us and they don't mock us. Mocking us frags me off more than anything you slaggers can do. I don't know you and how you operate in vacuum. The last thing we need are more high castes running around because you and I **both **know the poor or others like them will **never** be among the 80,000. Right?" Sunstreaker asked as Bob began to get nervous over his heightened energy.

"The population will be those who have skills needed for the colony. We won't be selling spaces on the venture," Carl DeYoung replied. "It will be a mix of all kinds of people and nationalities."

"Really," Sunstreaker asked with an edge.

"What's this?" DeYoung asked pointing at Bob who was staring at them with his multiple optics and infant concern for Sunstreaker, his protector and god.

"That's Bob. He's slagging awesome," Sunstreaker said.

"What is he?" DeYoung persisted.

"He's an immature Insecticon," Ratchet said as he watched the humans around them. It was instructive to see them react to Sunstreaker's typically blunt comments.

"Insecticon? Like the others with that female one? The ones who wanted to kill us?" DeYoung asked as some of the humans took a step back.

"Yes. Isn't he cute?" Ratchet asked with a big dazzling smile. Sunstreaker grinned slightly, then leaned down to stroke Bob's back. He burst into purring at the gentle touch of his hero and probably in his own infant mind, ada.

DeYoung shook his head slowly. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Sunstreaker who put that through his databases frowned at DeYoung. "That cuts both ways, slagger." He looked at Ratchet. "I'll tell him I couldn't bring him. He's keeping Resolve company."

Ratchet nodded. "I agree."

Sunstreaker looked at the humans, then turned on his heels heading for the door. Cynthia Lomas watched him a moment, then looked up at Ratchet. "He's a good ball player."

"He and his brother are phenoms." Ratchet grinned.

"He's blunt and worrisome," DeYoung said. "He makes it sound like we won't be getting a habitat any time soon. Are all the bots on Mars of his opinion?"

Ratchet considered the big yellow and black mech who he loved and admired. "No. Only most of them." Then he smiled a dazzling smile.

Wheeljack struggled to hold in his belly laugh.

-0-Back on Mars

Sunstreaker walked into Ops Center and sat as he waited for Ironhide to finish doing something at Tactical. Prime and Prowl sat at the table going through data about Cybertron and Gliese. Ironhide turned, walked to the table and sat. "Fork him over."

"I didn't get him." -Sunstreaker aka SS

"What do you mean?" Ironhide aka IH

(grins) -Prowl and Prime aka PR and OP

"He was in a playpen with Resolve. I didn't want to have Resolve cry if I took him." -SS (big grin)

Ironhide stared at his son as he felt angst rising for his other son, the one he could still fit in his carry hold. "Frag."

"Cry baby." -SS (huge smirky grin)

"Frag that." -IH (cute pouty frown)

"Waaa." -PR (small barely tolerable smirk)

(gimlet optic) "**AND YOU WOULD GIVE UP YOURS!?**" -IH

"If I had to, I would do the right thing for my infants." -Snooty winger going high tone

(raps Prowl's carry hold) "Good. Give me Sojourner. Now." -IH (Huge slag eating grin)

(huge belly laugh ensues) -OP

-0-TBC 10-16-15 **edited 12-4-15**


	618. Chapter 618

The Diego Diaries: Habitat (dd4 618)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

The meeting with the Earth2 habitat committee was rumbling along as they explained how the facility could look and how it would be at first a science and business oriented place. They would do science that would allow them to build on their own at some point, work on industry that would benefit Earth and her myriad problems and encompass about ten thousand individuals at first. As the facility expanded so would the population.

What they hadn't discussed was the issue of sovereignty and autonomy, both of which the humans were keen to have. The three bots sat on their shipping boxes listening to the presentation which was well made, well presented and intriguing. What wasn't was the fact that it would require the bots to do it all and then some.

Cynthia Lomas sat down again pausing to gauge the three bots, something with their limited face time with actual Cybertronians wasn't as easy as it looked …

Earlier in a meet up in Paris before coming to Diego Garcia ...

They sat together, the core of the group that would travel to Diego Garcia and present their proposal to the first group of individuals in the vetting ordeal in what probably was going to be in all likelihood a long convoluted process.

"Beyond what we have seen and read about them in media and on the television, what do we really know about these three?" Carl DeYoung asked as he stirred his coffee. He was one of the three big investors who lead a smaller coalition of multinational moneyed interests that put together 'EARTH2, the Next Frontier' after concluding that the best times for humans lay off world. He was a high flying adventurer who wanted to be the on-site leader of the expedition.

"Well," Jun Lee began as he looked at his notes. He was going to be the chief of security and therefore had the duty both before, during and after they went to Mars to be on top of intel. "We have a bit more detail about Ratchet than the other two. Ratchet is their diplomat and always has been. He's perceptive, smart and slightly cynical about giving complete trust without verifying if you know what I mean. He is family oriented, considered one of the best doctors their people produced and has his extended family on Mars too. His parents … genitors are considered the best tool and die makers ever. That might not seem a big deal to us but to them its supreme. Their stuff was in the show that's still touring here.

"Wheeljack and Perceptor are in a bond, just had a son but don't ask me how and they are considered the best scientists around on both sides of their war. Perceptor has a huge background in academia and Wheeljack is considered a hazard to others health sometimes. He's rather experimental about his inventions but incredibly well respected. All three of them are. All three of them are general staff and very old, very trusted colleagues and friends of Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet's bond is Ironhide, head of the Autobot Armed Forces and Chief of the Armory. He's one of Prime's oldest friends. Indeed, the four with him in the beginning are the closest to him of most of the bots there. None of them are pushovers, some of them really good at getting what they want to know out of their adversaries so this isn't going to be easy."

"What about hitting them through the treaties from the 1960's?" DeYoung asked glancing at their legal head, a smart young attorney with a huge clientele of the rich and powerful, Kenneth Haid.

He checked his notes and shrugged. "I explored that further and deeper, consulting with experts on a number of possibilities but it isn't good for a variety of points. They didn't sign the treaty. They aren't bound by it on a number of reasons including that they aren't human, weren't here when it was signed and they **have** possession of Mars already.

"We can't go there, they can and when we do get to go its through their tech. They also support the humans that live there now and will be bringing the resort on line by Halloween. Because they are tight as a group, the humans there wouldn't likely be on our side. We can pursue it in court and who knows, maybe we can piss them off enough that they'll tell us no way at all. I don't give it any future as a course of action and again, they do have possession. How would any order be served if we won and what would you say to nearly what? Twelve million bots?"

"A lot and not much of it repeatable," DeYoung said crossly. "We have to get this done and on line. Let's go over the plans again for the conference." …

Ratchet glanced at the other two who were conferring off line together. It was an unnerving thing for the humans here to watch them chat and not hear a sound. Ratchet turned back to the committee. "Interesting information. Now what is this about autonomy? None of you have been to Mars. None of you know how intertwined the humans are with us for instance concerning safety and supply among other things. Tell us your concepts regarding your desire for home rule I guess and how that would work with us and our laws and way of life."

Wheeljack nodded as Perceptor arose to walk to the playpen. He checked the babies, both of whom were napping in the unaccustomed warm outdoor weather of the island. He covered them lightly with small blankets, then walked back to sit.

DeYoung glanced at Jun Lee who arose to speak with visual aids. "We would of course be autonomous in our colony supporting our own system of government. We would have our own security and legal system. All of that would relate to the habitat itself. We understand that we would be bound by Cybertronian law outside of the land mass that we would claim as belonging to the habitat and Earth, the same way that Earth 1 and N.E.S.T. are. However, we would run our own show at our habitat."

"We have no problem with your internals. Its the externals that worry us. We also have the responsibility to run the planet wide security and protect everyone. We manage the weather, shipping and ground support as well as everything else. We will not be giving away control of that. If we say you're confined to your habitat, what assurances do you give us that you will obey?" Ratchet asked.

"It would depend on the reasoning," Lee said. "We understand that sometimes there are things that happen that require us to go there and stay. But we would have and expect the ability to come and go where we choose otherwise. All the humans living there now have complete freedom of movement. We would expect that too."

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet glanced at 'Jack, then grinned. "Yeah. There are a great deal of areas and places any humans can't go without invitation and clearance by Prime. Elaborate on that for us so we can understand what your idea is concerning this request."

Lee glanced at Lomas and DeYoung. Lomas sat forward. "What we would like to do is explore your cities, look at what you've accomplished and be part of the life of the colony. We would like to be good neighbors. I won't lie to you. Your colony is something that I'd love to explore. It still is remarkable to me that your species and ours have so much in common. Looking at films about Autobot City, its shocking how much like humans you live. I would love to explore your colony and learn more about you."

Ratchet stared at Lomas and saw a sincere individual who probably given time might be trustworthy but she was also dedicated to their project, gave her loyalty to the committee and their goals so she was still not worthy of trust. "You** do** know that the Temple District, the schools, the infrastructure, private homes and individuals, the military side of our life and a few other things yet to be named will be totally and 100% off limits to you, right?"

"You let the others into all of your spaces. Why would you not let us get the opportunity to do the same by at some point earning your trust? We aren't going to be disrespectful," DeYoung replied.

"We don't know that do we, Ratchet and Wheeljack?" Perceptor said as he glanced at the pair. "You need to understand two or three salient facts about us and what we have achieved. Those who live there and those coming to be recovered are traumatized and require the constant belief that they are safe, secure and unharmed. Our beliefs, rituals and gatherings are our own. They're being revived and re-taught to our people. Nothing can interfere with that nor can it be mocked by those who won't see the sacred and ancient when they watch.

"We've survived to reach this place after millions of years of war and wretchedness. No one can create more misery and chaos and be allowed to be there. You'll also be entering a society of warriors, many of them former Decepticons. They don't suffer fools easily. We also want to protect the reputation of those humans already there. They're extremely well liked and anything that would undermine that would be deeply resented by everyone. Our people as it stands thinks very highly of the Earth and humans. That would be a bad thing to injure."

They stared at Perceptor. "We would not be willing to mess with any of your culture nor with your warriors," Cynthia Lomas said.

"That would be a good idea," Wheeljack said glancing at Perceptor. "They have no idea that you're a Wrecker, Perceptor. Sometimes the best warriors are the least likely."

Everyone stared at Perceptor a moment as they digested the scholarly unassuming figure with the very direct stare and mild manner as one of those maniacs. DeYoung glanced at Ratchet. "We'd uphold our end of things as well as any human there."

"I called Lilly Bolger and Andrew Settles to come to this meeting. They'll be here in a moment," Ratchet said. "We also need to address your request to mine and dig up the place. Prime and the rest of us have very specific ideas about that but here they come," Ratchet said glancing at the forward hangar doors.

Major Lilly Bolger and Major Andrew Settles, both aides to John Fulton and 'family' among the bots walked in and paused beside Perceptor's big ped. "Hi, Ratchet. What can we do for you?" Lilly asked.

"The committee here is explaining their plans to us which include full autonomy, access to the colony and all the cities as well as other things. Perhaps you can explain the difference between the science and soldier humans on Mars and them as things stand now," Ratchet said.

They glanced at each other, then the committee. "You wouldn't be allowed in most of the colony. Its proprietary tech and some of it is private or sacred. What do you want to do?" Lilly asked.

"We want full autonomy for the colony, the right to self government and our legal rights as well determined by our charter under the United Nations. Even though we would be a private operation multi-national in nature, we would hold to the charter for off world installations as well as the general rules and laws for the colony already presented for review to the United Nations and Global N.E.S.T. I don't think that's too much to ask," DeYoung said.

"It wouldn't be if you were building this by yourself," Lilly said with slight offense. "Given that the bots will do all the work and provide all the support, it would seem reasonable and decent if you would abide by their rules for your own safety and the well being of everyone. We do. Andrew and I live there when we're off duty and we follow the rules. They're for our safety and well being as well as their privacy and cultural requirements. I would hate to think that you and this venture poisoned that between us."

"If you can't obey the few simple rules of the road as already expressed by Prime and his intermediaries, then you shouldn't go. You won't get access to places that are forbidden. It won't happen," Andrew replied with a nod.

"You've been in the Temple and been there during their yearly festival," Franz Busch said leaning forward to speak to them around two others. "If this is such an important thing, why do **you** go? We're not asking to go right away. We want to earn our way forward. We just would like to build a mutually agreeable relationship for both sides."

"They come because they're family," Wheeljack said. "Mutually agreeable relationships are developed with trust being central to the operation through time and circumstances. Our relationships with humans haven't always been good. We have an obligation to our people and our culture to protect both from any more harm. I'm sure if you think about it you can understand our caution."

It would go on like that for a while.

-0-TBC 10-16-15** edited 12-4-15**


	619. Chapter 619

The Diego Diaries: Continue, please (dd4 619)

-0-In an educational tower in Centurion, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Is everyone clear on the assignment?"

Everyone nodded and answered as they gathered the proper stuff together. They were going to the Temple for their lesson on 'What it means to be Cybertronian' and 'how the past intersects with the present to determine the future' as taught by the priestess, Sella of Simfur, director of Temple Education and a professor of history, philosophy and religion at the University of Autobot City.

Though most of the youngsters who passed through her classes were aware she was incredibly learned, they had no idea that they were being instructed by a full professor from a formal university. She was just that really nice femme priestess at the Temple who could make anything interesting and fun. Gathering their things, they pushed in their chairs waiting for Mr. Terradive to tell them to 'gear up'. The humans were already so at the moment. Their aide would gather them in the box to wait for 'line up, infants'. It was all too fun.

Their aide, a young mech training to be a reading teacher carefully put them into their box. "Are you all ready to go?" Le-O asked them with a grin.

:**WE ARE! **I really like Amma Sella. She really knows a lot: Annabelle Lennox said with a smile. The others agreed as they chatted together while the youngsters around them were dismissed to 'gear up'. A rush to the back of the huge room to open lockers for hats, coats, mittens and the like ensued. Terradive grinned, then gathered his stuff. **"LINE UP!"** he said with a chuckle as children ran to the door, half of them still without full garments in place. It was wild a moment, then everyone turned to Terradive with a smile. **"WE'RE READY!"** half of them said.

Terradive who slipped his camera back into subspace grinned. "I think you are. Road trip rules, right?"

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"** -all

He walked to the door, opened it and led his line of little children down the corridor past the open doors of other classes working just as busily, then into an elevator. They disappeared in seconds.

-0-On the street

The city was busy. Nearby, a set of public works mechs were hanging up banners for the playoffs for football in November at and around Thanksgiving, the upcoming oddity called Halloween and snowflakes that presaged the advent of Christmas Surprise soon. They were now officially in the 'holiday season'.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Silverbow asked Sunspot as they walked along servo-in-servo.

"I don't know. Atar and I are thinking about some things." Sunspot smiled. **"I LIKED THE STAR WARS COSTUME!"**

"**YOUR ATAR WAS JABBA THE HUT!"** Silverbow said with a laugh. "I liked that one too."

They walked onward to the corner where a school bus, yellow and black as a tip of the hat to Earth waited and climbed on board. For some school excursions, Ultra Magnus and the School Board decided that specifically detailed transport was better, faster and safer than managing infants on a busy subway, orange car priority or not. Teachers could order one of the forty non-sentient buses that ranged from a transport total of ten to sixty from the School District Transportation hub at the Department of Transportation, Colony of Autobot City in Terra. They clambered on and sat filling up the seats from the front to midway. The driver looked back with a grin. "Temple?"

"**YES! PLEASE!"** -all of the infants because they were nothing if not polite.

With a chuckle, the driver eased into traffic and they were on their way.

-0-At the Temple

They drove into the parking lot in the back where all of their visiting groups as well as deliveries were made and came to a halt. Terradive stepped out and so did Le-O with a box of happily chatting human children. The Temple loomed before them, a magnificent edifice of great power and beauty. The rest of the kids climbed out and waved to the driver who would wait for them here. He sat back with a snack, newspapers and his favorite detective novel for the duration.

Lining up, they turned to walk past the Annex, itself a tall pavilion showing no displays for the time being. Following a cobblestone path, they walked toward the doors down the way, passing the objects and memories that were here and there, past any number of branching trails that led out into the highly manicured and heavily symbolic grounds. When they reached the steps, they began to climb upward toward where Sella stood waiting.

They waved and called to her. She waved back, a smile on her beautiful face. When they reached the top, several hugged her as they all smiled. "Welcome, infants," Sella said. "Welcome, Mr. Terradive. Are we ready to learn more?" she asked the children.

"**YES!"** A torrent of agreement met that question. She laughed and turned, the infants following her as she walked to the doors and entered.

Inside the Temple, there were several dozen individuals making their way to the Well. Someone had a box so a spark was being sought. Sella turned to them and they hushed their excited cheerful babble. "Someone is going to the Well to seek a spark. Who has been here when that has happened?"

Only two infants raised their servos. Sella nodded. "Very well. This is a very sacred moment when Primus reaches out to The People and grants life to a protoform. We will go and watch. Stay around me and your teacher. Keep your questions in your processors. We will answer them when we go into the classroom. Okay?"

They all nodded, then walked silently after the crowd. Le-O followed with the box of expectant silent human kids. They walked down the steps to stand nearby the group gathered at the Well side. Mraz who was waiting for them greeted all with a smile. "Welcome to this sacred moment, when we come to Primus most humbly to ask for a life to be granted."

They bowed to him, then handed over a tiny protoform from a protoform box. He took it, said prayers which were murmured by Sella nearby. He held it up toward the sky as he prayed, then Mraz lay it gently on the side of the Well. The group who was excited and expectant waited tensely as Mraz continued to pray, Sella nearby following him. Then the Well began to rise and emerge over the floor.

James Hoyt and Sandy Thomas stared with silent amazement as a glow in the middle of the blue softness began to build. In seconds it was enormous and blotted out everyone. It didn't hurt but it overpowered the vision of all there. Then almost as fast as it came, it disappeared. They stood silently, everyone in the room blinking their eyes and optics as everything returned to normal, the Well once again a misty undulating softness.

A small cry could be heard, then everyone startled, looking down at the protoform that was now animated. It was beautiful, a little mech with tiny wings. He cried out as Mraz picked him up, holding him high over his helm. He was dazzled with happiness as was everyone around them including several others in the Temple who came to witness too.

Mraz gave the welcome blessing, then lay the baby onto a soft blanket. Everyone clapped and cheered including Terradive's class with its box of humans. The family showed him proudly to everyone including the children who stared at him with a sense of wonder. They then bowed, gave thanks to the Well and walked upward to give their prayers to the AllSpark and Primus from Whom All Good Comes.

After a moment to watch them climb the steps, Sella turned to the children. "Time to go," she said, then turned to walk to the classroom nearby. She entered, the group following, then everyone ran to a carpeted step to sit in the big terraced 'classroom'. It was a set of curved terraced steps with plush carpets covering the entire floor space with a giant monitor on the back wall. Everyone sat as she walked down to key on the monitor, then turned to the group. "Well, that was wonderful. Remember your questions. We will answer them at the end of our lesson today. Right now, we shall learn about a concept called dichotomy. Anyone have an idea what that means?"

No one did so she began to ask questions. "If we have light, we also have ..."

"**DARK!"**

"If we have cold, so we also have …"

"**HOT!" **

"If we have Lord Primus, we also have ..."

It was silent a moment, then Sunspot raised his servo. "No one likes us to say his name."

"In here, in the Temple of Primus, you may."

"Unicron."

It was said quietly, softly as if not to wake up some bad thing.

Sella nodded. "That's right. We shall learn that chaos and order are twins just as cold and hot, light and dark. One cannot exist without the other. From the chaos comes order, from the birth of the universe with all its destruction and disorder comes form, function and order. Things are born of chaos and out of it comes all that we are and see. As a star explodes at the end of its orns, out of that explosion come the seeds of new life and order ... form in all its diversity. See?"

They nodded including Terradive who was taking notes as fast as the infants around the room. The human children were sitting on the steps in chairs placed there for them, an accommodation to their small stature and comfort. Data pads were flashing all around the room as the infants input the information as Sella gave it, humans included.

Behind on the monitor screen hanging hugely on the wall was the Emblem of the Primes and the glyphs that read, 'Temple of Primus Restored, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars'. She turned and pressed a button on the small hand control device she had in her servo. An image of Unicron in silhouette displayed and the room was hushed. His hugeness, his malignancy even apparent in half light, his shadow that spread across the ground ahead of him was frightening to everyone. This was the Apocalypse, the End of All Things before them and they felt it.

"This is our study today, the dichotomy of good and evil. Today we begin a ten part study of the lead up to the era called 'The Expulsion of Unicron'." She began and the attentive children noted her teachings as they stared with no small fright at the bogey man on the screen before them.

-0-Two hours later …

They walked to the bus after hugging Sella, then boarded. As the driver pulled away, he glanced into the mirror. Everyone was subdued. "What did you learn today?"

No one spoke a moment, then James Hoyt did. :Amma Sella taught us about Unicron and why he's necessary for life:

"Ah," he said with a grin. "I should have known. No one is happy when Unicron is the topic."

"Did you ever see him?" L-6 asked. He was a small mech from 'the Villages' as the mini-cons always said when asked from whence they came.

"No. But I used to be told the stories. It kept you from being a bad sparkling when your ada said if you don't behave, Unicron will come."

"That's scary," Comet said with a shudder.

"It's alright," the driver said. "We have the Prime and we have the AllSpark. Who would come to give us trouble?"

They thought a moment, then grinned. "We have our Prime," Turbo said sitting back with relief. "I think I'm going to be Optimus Prime for Halloween."

Laughter greeted that, then Comet looked up at his older brother. "Don't expect me to be Unicron."

It was the right touch.

-0-Later that afternoon at the N.E.S.T. Habitat where the human children were dropped by a cab

They ran in through the human sized airlock out front to the rec room where they were to do their homework and eat a snack. All of them from the schools came there today because their family members were about in the colony doing their service as per the Auxiliary or college coursework in class at the University or the two new learning annexes in Terra and Iacon.

"**HI! WE SAW A SPARK COME FROM THE WELL!"** -nearly all of them as they skid to a halt in front of the soldiers there and various family members who were waiting for them.

"You what?" Lacy, James's grandma asked with a smile and confusion.

They babbled together telling her and the others what they had seen, then waited silently for the 'whoa' they expected.

"Whoa." -most of the adults there.

"That sounds profound," a soldier said as Trevor Smith nodded.

"I would love to go there," Trevor said. He had come through his ordeal including the surveillance of his own parents on Earth. They were being monitored for their membership in The Resistance while he worked here on Mars. He would stay here for the duration of the effort against the Resistance on Earth and he would be glad to do so. He was turning into an exemplary soldier indeed.

"Go there," Annabelle said.

He stared at her, then shrugged. "Maybe I will."

They gathered at a table, ate their snack, then began their homework under the proud supervision of their families both soldier and otherwise. That would last, the supervision, until math, history, Neocybex essay writing and a couple of other assignments ongoing came up. At that point, they were on their own.

-0-TBC 10-17-15 **edited 12-4-15**


	620. Chapter 620

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 620)

-0-Cybertron, down deep in the infrastructure of Kaon

They gathered together, those who wanted to destroy and those who wanted their old life of marauding and pillaging back, one that transpired with the (sometimes) blind eye of the Decepticons. Now that Cybertron was under new management the rules had changed.

"I'm curious how in the end you expect Prime to go along with allowing us to continue," a midrange gangster named Heel said to the gathering. "He's the Prime and won't allow crime to have a place in his New Cybertron. All we're doing is drawing attention to ourselves and making it easier for his dogs to track us. I **am** including Devcon and Elita in that group by the way."

"If we apply enough pressure he'll have to deal with us," another said, a mech named Once Over. That wasn't his real name but that is the name that stuck. He was an enforcer who loved his job.

"He'll deal with us and we'll lose. Did you notice there must be about 150-200 city-formers on world now. No matter where you go you're not far from them and they're heavily armed," Swindle opined as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"We can make life miserable here," Shockblast said. "Make Prime **have** to deal with us."

"Oh, he will," Lockdown said. "If one civilian is killed, he'll empty his arsenal right down our throats. Make no mistake. Prime's a lot tougher than before and he won't hesitate to track us straight into The Pit."

"So what then, smart aft?" Shockblast said before a fist sent him flying.

Lockdown looked around the room, then nodded. "We get allies. We bring them here and we challenge Prime from strength."

-0-On a broken bit of rock and ice in the Oort Field

The sounds of combat were intense as the two battled it out in the dense flying debris that concealed them from the others. Those worthies were standing tense and attentive, watching for whoever walked out of the darkness the victor. For the longest moment most of them had felt in a while, they listened. Then movement could be seen coming toward them.

Razorclaw stepped out of the darkness, then paused with a grin. "You belong to me. Give me your allegiance or die."

They stared at him, then nodded. "You have it," a huge mech with gnarly scars said.

Razorclaw grinned. "Of course I do," he said, then turned to walk to his ship. "Follow me. You will obey and serve me now or I will kill you like I killed your master."

They glanced at each other, then walked to their ships to follow Razorclaw, their new lord and master. They disappeared into the darkness and clamor of debris almost immediately.

-0-Home

Prowl walked from his home to Ops Center as the sun shown brightly. It was cold and bitter, the usual weather this time of year when it was edging toward the mishmash of spring/summer/fall that seemed to make most of the Martian year. Given that the orbit of Mars was eccentrically elliptical rather than relatively round like Earth, seasons didn't come on schedule. They bled into each other, some of them seemingly the same. Right now, it was cold and bright, a summerish-springish-fallish sort of thing.

He entered, walked to the table and checked the overnight dump of intel. Things were as they were before, fraught with problems and new crises with few having a clear cut path to resolution. In short, any other day on Mars in the Primal Colony of Optimus Prime.

"Prowl, the group we were tracking … the ones that were heading toward Razorclaw," Smokescreen said from tactical. "They're heading toward his fort now."

Prowl nodded. "Any sort of understanding of their configuration?" he asked as Paragon walked from the side door corridor. He was going off duty and had gathered his 'home work' from his office. He paused by the table to listen.

"The intel is clouded but it would appear that Razorclaw just retrieved a pair of battleships and some smaller that are hard to discern through the muck," Smokescreen said with a shrug.

"We need to beef up our intelligence gathering capabilities out there," Prowl mused as Paragon nodded.

"I'm out of here," Paragon said as he turned to go.

"Hug those infants for me," Prowl said with a ghost of a grin.

Paragon looked back with a big smile. "Good duty, that." He continued out as Prowl watched him go, this improbable intellectual ally. He glanced at Smokescreen. "Keep monitoring things. I want to know if anyone comes back out. Send a flight past that area. I want to know if they've installed any communications or sensor devices in the area. I want them taken out if they did. Let Starscream configure the teams."

Smokescreen nodded, then turned to comply.

-0-Courtroom #14, Autobot City Courthouse, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars at the same time

Optimus Prime sat with Semi and No-a in their chairs in the courtroom waiting to hear the guilty pleas of 45 individuals who either meant it or not. They wanted off Luna and into the world again, something that didn't give him reason to feel good about things. After all, they were determined to overthrow his government and impose their own, including killing others to do it. He didn't believe that they had changed and meant it. They would have to prove it.

The door nearby opened and individuals began to file in, a seemingly endless line of bots both femme and mech who walked to the row where they were to sit in a room devoid of audience. The families and others interested in the outcome were banned and had to watch from the corridor outside, so many were the defendants in this case.

When the last filed in and turned to face the judges, they crowded the room in numbers. Guards were all around the walls watching them closely. Traachon and Hobbes who were the leadership stood in the front row, their faces betraying nothing. The bailiff closed the door and Silver, the Clerk of Court stood. "Do you swear to state that you will tell the truth and present facts relevant to the proceedings without embellishment or subterfuge?"

They nodded and a murmur of agreement filled the room for a second.

"Sit."

They did, all of them staring at Prime without emotion or expression. It was eerily quiet. Prime considered that.

:What a collection of dead heads: No-a said to the two.

Prime glanced at him with a slight, oh so slight grin. He looked at them a moment, then began. "I have read your pleas." He looked at the lawyer who had been chosen to represent them, a former high caste named Dual. "Do you agree and what if anything else do you want to add to this proceeding?"

Dual stood, an impeccable figure whose ideas about caste were unknown. If his actions could be considered, he would have shown an understanding that the caste boat had sailed. But then looks could be deceiving, Prime mused to himself.

"Lord Optimus … I am here to present to the court the pleas of this group of defendants. They would like to petition the court to find them guilty so that they might discharge their sentences and enter society as citizens. They want to work for the good of the colony and demonstrate their change of spark. I am asking for home arrest so that they can work for the benefit of the colony without being in punitive detention such as the prison."

The room was silent a moment, then Prime looked at Traachon. "Traachon and Hobbes, please stand."

They did. It was tense and very quiet in the room. In the corridor outside the room, everyone was still as well.

"You were both the ring leaders of this situation driven by a desire to restore the System of Exception against the wishes and edicts of my office. You were warned but persisted. You showed little desire to demonstrate that you were reformed in the Detention Center. In fact, you cooperated with Stormy and Denita in their efforts to bring down this government and put the security and safety of our colony at risk.

"You did so without remorse and I do not believe you feel any now. For your actions, for the indifference to the precarious situation that exists for us in this system and abroad, I sentence you to four years on the Terran Calendar in the prison. You will also face ten years of probation once your sentence is completed. You may appeal my ruling and it will be given due consideration in consultation with the Matrix. You will serve your sentence now." He nodded to Maris, the head bailiff who turned to the pair and gestured them to follow.

A gasp in the room was quelled by a sharp glance from Traachon. He turned to Prime and with a tight expression on his handsome face, he nodded to him with respect. Hobbes who looked pole axed did the same, then both turned to leave with the bailiff. When they were gone, Prime turned back to the others who stared at him with expressions of fear mixed with anger. Then they settled too, pulling themselves together to face their own music.

"Waldeen, you were in a leadership role in the actions that followed, actions that showed a calloused disregard for the lives and safety of the citizens of this colony. You and your colleagues took part in events that showed depraved indifference to anyone but yourselves. I sentence you, Waldeen of Iacon, to three years in the prison and ten years of probation once you have served your sentence of incarceration. You may appeal to the Matrix as well. Take him."

"Three years!" someone in the back said in surprise. A murmur ranged through the group, then settled.

"Bailiff, the door, please," Prime said.

Maris opened the door and a pair of mechs stepped out, two mechs with livid expressions of rage on their faces. They paused, bowed to Prime, then turned to Waldeen. "You should have killed us, criminal," Clarel said as he stood beside his bond, Replay. They had walked away from the group and their apartment was mined in retaliation. Now they were here to get personal satisfaction both for themselves and the colony into which they had thrown their labors for the common good.

The group stared at the pair, two they had primed to die in a rash of bombings that Prime had apparently not forgotten about. Now they were confronted by their victims and there was a change in the atmosphere of the room. Real fear began to become the dominant emotion.

Waldeen stared at Prime with almost astonishment, but it disappeared. Stiffly, woodenly, he nodded to Prime and turned to go. The others watched him, then turned to Prime with concerned expressions.

"There are among you many who have partaken in the bombings and other public acts of terrorism that caused harm and fear among a population that didn't deserve nor earn that treatment. There is in your spark missing pieces, empathy, kindness, regard for others that makes you a danger to society.

"None of you stepped forward to declare your actions to me then or now, nor have you shown any real remorse for them. Traachon, Hobbes and Waldeen have not shown a shred of remorse for the harm they caused and neither have you. Even if you didn't personally place the bombs, you knew and withheld that information from the authorities making yourself accessories. Therefore I have no other choice but to sentence the lot of you to three years in prison and ten years follow up probation. Given the enormity of your crimes and that of the others, it is nonetheless a sentence tempered by mercy from the Matrix. Personally, I would throw you into prison and lose the key. Bailiff, take them away," Prime said glancing at Maris.

They stared at Prime, their expressions filled with surprise, fear and astonishment. Springer stepped closer, then tapped a mech's arm. "Move it. Now."

He stared at Springer with astonishment, then turned to walk with the others silently toward the door to the jail. They walked out passing Clarel and Replay, both of them standing together without fear. When the last entered and the door closed, they turned to Prime and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Optimus. You saved us from a very terrible mistake," Clarel said.

"I am glad to hear that you are happy and productive. We need that now," Optimus said as he nodded to them. He rose, then steeled himself. Outside in the corridor families waited for the news. He walked to the door rejoined by Springer, Kup and Hercy. Glancing at them, he opened the door and stepped out into the waiting crowd.

-0-TBC 10-18-15 **edited 11-4-15**


	621. Chapter 621

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 621)

-0-In the corridor outside

Prime stepped out into the corridor where a big crowd waited. Most of them were families and friends of the defendants, news persons and those with some interest in finding out the end of the story. At the end of the hall near the doors that led out on this side of the facility, Prowl stood with his arms folded over his chassis. He looked vigilant and tense.

The door opened behind him as several mechs entered. They were Heatout, Alpha Trion and Lauren, Head Priest of the Temple. They paused beside Prowl and watched as Prime walked to the largest group which turned to him. It was incredibly tense and explosive in the room. "I would like to inform you of the outcome of the hearing just concluded. There were so many defendants that you were asked and agreed to wait out here. Your family and friends were amply and if I say so, heroically represented by Horner and Dual," Prime said nodding to the pensive attorneys standing beside Coln-2 and his staffers.

"What has happened?" Edict said as he stepped closer to Prime. "Where are our loved ones?"

"Your loved ones left to do their sentences for pleading guilty to their various charges," Prime said.

A gasp in the crowd could be heard as the temperature of the room dropped to freezing. Edict looked like he couldn't understand what Prime had just said. Riff and Rad-R stepped closer to their ada. "What do you mean? What are you saying?" Edict gasped.

"They pled guilty to very serious charges. They didn't dispute them in trial which they could have done. They pled guilty and I imposed sentences as per consultation with the Matrix," Optimus said as Hercy, Springer and Kup moved along the wall. Drift was on the other side ready to intervene as well as Ironhide and his family who moved closer to Prime.

"What sentences? What kind of sentences?" someone said in the group.

Prime looked at him, then the others. "Lenient ones. I could have declared them imprisoned for life for what they attempted. In the Clampdown, treason earned you a death sentence or worse. As it stands, the Matrix urged mercy and I granted it. Hobbes and Traachon will spend four years in prison while Waldeen and the rest will spend three. They will all have follow up probation for a period of ten years. This is based on the severity of the offenses.

"They all were party to the situation of terror and disruption that existed here that led to their arrests. They showed no contrition nor any remorse in the Detention Center on Luna. There was little I could do about their sentences. I could have made it life imprisonment but the Matrix counseled leniency. This sentence will run on the Terran Calendar and begins now."

"But, they didn't **do** anything, the others. I might see you putting the leaders in prison but my son … he didn't **do** anything," a handsome mech said as others around him looked at Prime with incredible pain and incredulity.

"How do we know that?" Optimus asked. "None of them were good enough to inform the court of more than their plea. Given that it was their ticket out of detention they supposed, I had nothing upon which to temper my decision."

Blackjack nodded. "We settled this in caste court. All of us. Do we need to have another?" he asked as he stared at the others.

"What good would that do? The only Praxian Elites here are your family. Are there any others in the colony or Cybertron?" someone in the middle asked with anger.

"Are you impugning our honor and that of our caste?" Blackjack asked darkly.

No one said anything back to him, but their energy was terrible. Lauren moved forward gently passing through the crowd until he reached Optimus. He bowed lowly. "Lord Optimus, I have felt the strain of this proceedings on you through the energy of the Matrix. I know that you are fair and wise, that leniency is your first nature, that you do nothing without great thought and consultation with the Matrix. It is the judgment given and must be borne up by all involved. To have worked to restore the System of Exception would be to stand in opposition to The One. All of us are one … do you understand?" he asked turning to the crowd.

It was silent. Heatout spoke up from the rear of the crowd. "When this was told to me, I came to support the Prime. He has the accumulated wisdom of the Primes and all of our people at his call through the Matrix and a link to the Pantheon and Primus through his sanctity and holiness.

"It is the way of our people to be connected to the Pantheon and The One this way. To insinuate that the Prime could be other than fair and merciful is to insult The One who chose through the Matrix this mech to lead us. In the beginning, we were at odds, this Prime and the Circle of Light. We didn't understand each other, the Prime and those of us who took the road less traveled. We saw opposition when none really existed.

"But we have come to understand him and stand with him solidly. That includes not only the Circle of Light but the Knights of Cybertron and the Primus Peace Mission. It would do well for your family members to understand that there is no hierarchy to love, no bar to that love because someone says so and that Primus loves us all equally. In fact, I would say he loves the poor and wretched best because there are so many more of them than the high and mighty," Heatout said with a slight grin.

Alpha Trion nodded. "I am old and have seen much that matters including the birth of all our habits, ideas and systems both good and ill. The System of Exception is the worst thing that has ever happened to our people. It's cruel at best and slavery at worst. All of the potential, all of the dreams and possibilities that were available to us from the genius of all our people but were never ventured because of The System and its hatred could have saved us from our present fate. It puzzles me that this is such a hard concept to grasp."

The room was silent as those gathered grappled the enormity of what had happened. It was leaden, the weight of reality almost unbearable. Lauren turned to them. "You must understand that for every ill action, there must be accountability. But you don't have to bear the consequences of their actions alone. The Temple is aware of your pain and will be available to you any time you are in need."

The room was silent and there was a feeling of ill energy. Edict turned to Optimus. "I am asking for mercy for my bond. I am asking mercy for all of them. I don't know how to ask but I am," he said.

Optimus felt his spark sinking even though he knew that his actions were just. "Your family took part in a plan to overthrow this government, take over the colony and did so by violent means. They did so out of a sense of entitlement that could have resulted in the death of millions. It would be impossible to have them walk away from that. The Matrix urged mercy and I granted it. I could have put them in prison for the rest of their lives. It is up to them to make this right. It is up to them to change. The colony isn't here for your benefit alone. It is for everyone. Help them realize that. Seek counseling until you realize it for yourselves. **This** is why we are not on Cybertron, this cancer and curse."

The door opened as Vin and several others from The Counseling Center, a private practice that helped high castes work through their perceptions and assimilate the burden of guilt that always followed. He looked at Prime, then nodded his helm. "We have come to be of assistance, Lord Optimus." He glanced around. "There are many here to help. Let us help you."

Several youngling mechs looked at him, then glanced at Prime. "We don't need help," one of them said angrily.

"Understand me clearly," Optimus Prime said. "I have declared The System of Exception dead. Anyone seeking to impose or resurrect it, or to cause harm in a course of action to do just that or seek revenge for these proceedings will be arrested, tried and if found guilty imprisoned. There will be no repeat of the chaos and destruction that happened before because of it and those who attempted to hold power at any cost. I have spoken."

They looked at Prime, then one stepped forward, an older mech who looked tired. "Will we be able to visit them? Will they be held separately or with the criminals there? I fear for my son and grandsons."

"They will be held separately, Abba. You will be able to visit them. When Warden Gee-Gee has them settled you will be able to see them on the regular schedule. It would do them a service if you could counsel them on the error of their ways," Prime said. "I would prefer all to come to their senses without holding a Convocation of the Will but I am prepared to protect the peace, this colony and everyone here as well as everywhere else with one if that is necessary."

A gasp greeted that as they considered his words. The older mech bowed his helm. "Thank you," he said tiredly. Then he turned and with him the group began to break up. Some of them went silently, their shock evident while others went angrily. When the hallway cleared Heatout and the others walked to Prime.

"That was difficult," Heatout said with a slight grin. "The death of a beloved paradigm always is."

Prime nodded. "I agree. Thank you, all of you for coming. I am presuming that Prowl had a hand in it."

"Your assumptions are correct," Prowl said with a tight grin. "This is one hurdle down but I doubt it's the last."

"I would have to agree," Lauren said grimly. They chatted a moment, then all went their way including Prime and his mechs. They walked to The Fortress to do what they did, reclaim their species from death's door.

-0-At the Metroplex Hospital for Femmes, Elders, Younglings and Sparklings, Administration Plaza, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stepped down from the med berth with a typical frown on his face. Gypsy who gave him as good as she got grinned. "You're doing fine and on schedule. I would say that you have four decaorns before separation."

"Forty orns then," Knockout said as he glared at Breakdown, himself grinning at the fussy little twerp that was his squeeze toy and all around partner in crime.

"Suck it up, Knockout. You could have been smarter but no … no one tells you what to do," Breakdown said with a chuckle. "Thanks, Gypsy."

"You're welcome, Breakdown," Gypsy said with a smile. She watched them walk out, two of the most improbable mechs with one of the more interesting relationships she knew about. It would be fun to see them at separation. She made a note to herself to be the physician of record.

-0-Alor of Iacon, somewhere in the Mall of the Tri-Cities, off Industrial Park Highway 2 near Tyger Pax, Tri-Cities, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked through the big mall window shopping as he killed time. Blackjack was supposed to meet him here after he cleared his desk following the trial of the 45 miscreants in the courthouse. They were going to look at what they needed for a sparkling, beyond that is all the stuff they already had for their grandchildren.

It was going to be killer. There was more cute stuff here than even Iacon and Praxus in the orn with Ironhide. Toys, things, the idea of keeping the infant warm here as opposed to larking around Cybertron without care … all of it was new and wonderful. It had even led to new music. He was going to the IntraComm studios to record it soon when there was more time. The colony would lose their shit when they found out that Alor was making new music.

He paused by a bookstore, a weakness of his, then went inside. By the time that Blackjack found him, homing in on both his signal and the bookstore, he would be loaded down with new reading material. Life would be good. So would it be when they were in The Sparkling Center looking at onesies for newborns. Two huge mechanisms holding up tiny onesies with hoodies for the cold outside.

Ironhide would at last understand without going ewww.

-0-TBC 10-19-15 **edited 11-4-15**


	622. Chapter 622

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 622)

-0-Out there

They walked through the operational center of Razorclaw's organization, silently falling to the inevitability of regime change. Straxus had fallen into the shadows with Razorclaw but he hadn't come back out. That formidable, frightening entity claimed his crews and ships as spoils of war. They had come to his large fortress and were getting the tour.

It would be instructive concerning several things for the newbies. It was surprising that this level of achievement could be reached in a massive snowball like this sector. That it could feature good Cybertronian steel and other things that had long been missing from their own arsenals through scarcity since The Fall also surprised them. The shock of being shown that not only was energon plentiful here but of the finest grades and variety was still being assimilated after eons of deprivation. Most of the crystals used in their moderate sized refinery underground nearby weren't enormous, something that would have helped a lot regarding collection had they been but they were good sized and incredibly plentiful.

It explained the rumors about Prime then, the concentration and type of energon here and his spectacular achievements.

They walked through the different areas of Razorclaw's domain spotting and/or meeting bots that were friends and former colleagues, some who had reputations and those who didn't. Blue Bacchus was a surprise. Questions would be asked discretely later on about Black Shadow. The news that Prime had bested and killed him would be shocking in the extreme. So would be eating a good dinner and sitting down to watch real Cybertronian football played in a real stadium in the center of Prime's domain. The rumors of signal leak were true.

Even the trappings of football, something that happened on a regular schedule there among a league of teams were familiar. It was astonishing as were the views of the colony that were shown in this, a glitch in the system that bled a transmission this way. They would watch silently, hungering some of them for the feeling of home and the familiarity of homely things. It would help seal the deal that they had made with Razorclaw. They were part of his arsenal now.

-0-In the Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"I'm glad that's over," Prowl said glancing up at Optimus who still carried a small sense of turmoil over the event. "You did the right thing. They thought they would walk and you showed them tough love. For the first time in their lives they are being held accountable."

Optimus glanced at him, then nodded slightly. "You are right. I still feel the burn."

"Because unlike them, you are a good individual," Prowl said. "It could have been many years or even vorns longer."

"The Matrix was on the side of leniency. I am going with its wisdom," he said squeezing Prowl's shoulder. He continued onward, then paused at the doorway. "I'm going to be on Cybertron this afternoon. Contact me there."

Prowl nodded, watching the big mech go through the doorway to his office. Then he nodded to Paragon. "I have an errand. I shall be back. Call me if needed, Pari," Prowl said as he turned to walk to the doors and beyond.

"No problem," Paragon said glancing up from his pile of work on the table. It was nearly as tall as Prowl's and filled with oceans of classified information. Paragon was only happier when he was home with his bond and infants.

-0-Out there

Prowl transformed, then walked to the Command Center of Autobot City Military Prison. Warden Gee-Gee had managed to reform another several hundred of the prisoners as she worked through them with Processor Health and The Former Decepticon Association. Most of them were young and still hopeful, at least to her expert optic. She was doing a great job. Her recidivism rate was about 0.2%.

Norway which has a low crime rate also has a low prison recidivism or return to prison rate of about 20%. The United States rate is about 56-76%. None of the prisoners at Autobot City were released on interim parole until they were given every opportunity for education, work training and a support structure. Those without families or friends who were vetted as suitable for offender release were given a mentor through the Former Decepticon Association since most of the prison population were still soldiers. That alone carried incentives to change and become responsible. One only had to hear about running the gauntlet for offenses to understand that perhaps the high road was a better choice than the slacker route.

He entered the center, got caught up, then exited with Gee-Gee to the transitional housing for new prisoners. They walked along the road that ringed the big facility, the catcalls of some and the laughter of others greeting them. Some of the prisoners called to Gee-Gee by name and waved, mostly younger ones and she returned the salutation.

"You have a gift for this," Prowl said as they reached the heavily charged fences that housed the newest prisoners before release into general population.

She grinned. "I love a challenge," she said as they entered. Nearby beyond fences, the 45 former high caste prisoners sat, stood around or slouched even as all of them watched the two walking to their gate.

The Officer of the Guard, the hands-on shift manager released them inside, then stood with two others as they walked in to pause before the prisoners. The sizzling bars went back up. It was intensely silent as 45 pairs of optics stared at the two of them. Traachon and Hobbes who were sitting on an outdoor picnic table, their peds on the seat benches arose and walked to the two. "What brings you here, Prowl?" Traachon asked guardedly.

"I am here to see what the transition is going to be like for you. I am concerned," Prowl said.

"About us? I would think that wasn't part of your programming, Prowl," Hobbes said bitterly. "I would think you would be celebrating somewhere."

"All of you caused harm to this colony and her people. All of you worked hard to overthrow Prime's government. And even with all the evidence against you, none of you are mech enough to admit that you did any of it. If I had been Prime you would never leave this pen. Ever."

"Then its good you aren't," Hobbes said. "What do you want?"

"I am here to see what the Warden needs. She has the misfortune of taking care of you now. On the other servo, few enter a place like this without coming out worse than they went in when they fight the system set up to help you." Prowl glanced at Gee-Gee. "You are an exception to the rule. The Warden is a miracle worker. I have faith in her ability to help you see the error of your ways."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Waldeen said with a smirk. "Nothing you or that Prime can do will change my mind."

Prowl stared at him as only Prowl could. Before he replied even Waldeen was feeling it. "Then you will be in and out of here in a few short years for your offenses. I would think that the Caste Court would have given you a clue. Perhaps a Convocation of the Will is in order."

They stared at him, the enormity of that rising like Moonbase over Cybertron. Traachon stared at Prowl a moment. "Don't be a stranger, Prowl. I do so love our little chats." He turned to walk back to the table to sit, the others around him staring at Prowl with small indications of their intractability or weakening resolve on their faces. One of them looked at him, taking a step closer. He was young and less hardened in affect. "Commander Prowl."

Prowl paused from turning to look at the youngster. A million calculations ran through his processor as he sized up the kid in seconds. "Yes?"

"Is it possible to work your way out of here? Is it possible to earn a parole?" he asked.

Prowl glanced at Gee-Gee. She turned to the kid. "Nothing is impossible, youngling. Just understand … some of us have been at this a long time and know liars before they even open their mouths. You can earn privileges and you can earn a parole if you convince me that you are sincere about changing. Ask around how hard it is for liars to fool me." She paused, then looked at him. "Given your level of offense, part of any parole you get short of full release requires an oath to the Matrix. You do understand that to break that requires the Matrix to seek balance even if that means you die. Correct?"

The youngster nodded solemnly. "Yes, ma'am."

It was silent a moment, then Gee-Gee turned to lead Prowl out of the structure. No one moved until they were out of sight, then Waldeen walked to the kid. "What was that about?" he asked dangerously.

"Intel, stupid," the smaller kid said with more courage than he felt. It was intel for himself if nothing else.

It would be silent in the enclosure until they were brought to their housing center for the rest of their isolation period.

Prowl and Gee-Gee stood by the doors of the big Center. "What is the prospect for them from your expert point of view, Warden?"

"You saw the first crack in their solidarity right there, Commander. I expect that some of them will soften and they will be the ones I work on first. I want to reform them as best as they allow. Some of them could do so. I have profiles on their families and many of those individuals are gainfully employed or attending school successfully. I will inform you about this group because of the semi-political tone of their offenses and because the Matrix oath is part of the process."

"Thank you. That would be helpful. Springer, Elita-1 and Jazz should get a copy of any of your reports on this group as well. We are going to continue our efforts to reduce the problems associated with The System as best we can," he said. They chatted a moment, then he turned, transformed and headed back to Ops Center.

Gee-Gee herself got her team together and walked back to the enclosure. Going inside, she stood with her servos on her hips as her optics roved the wary group in the pen. "I am Warden Gee-Gee. I run this prison. I am the first, middle and last word here. If you do what you are supposed to do, you will be fine. You will have privileges and opportunities. If you don't, you go to administrative segregation … ad-seg and there you will stay until your offenses are assuaged.

"I prefer to assist prisoners back onto a better path but it's up to you. No one can change you **BUT** you. You will now be divided into your cell blocks for the isolation period, places where you will spend your time when you aren't exercising in the new recreational yards and facilities or doing work. There is a work component to your sentence. You will be assessed, then assigned work.

"Right now, you are in isolation until we put you into general population. Each cell block is self-contained. There will be a few times when you will intermingle with other groups. It is a new innovation but understand the population here. We have everyone from major war criminals to psychopathic cold killers. We have mechs here who have murdered tens of thousands of individuals.

"If you provoke a fight, you better expect to die. No one here gives an inch if provoked. If you can be saved by the guards, you will be placed in ad-seg for a period to be determined by your offenses. Any offense against a guard, tech, social staff worker or any of you against each other will be added to your offenses, you will stand trial and if found guilty, your sentence extended.

"I am also able to put you into solitary confinement until you see the light or to preserve your safety if there are threats against you. Tell me if there are. Don't be a fool and not tell. We have a zero tolerance for fights, violence, thievery, lying and substance abuse. The food is good here, plentiful and well prepared. It is put into your barracks food unit by staff twice an orn. It will be delivered to you and you will take it to your kitchens in the barracks. When the containers are to be picked up, you will be required to bring them out. None of the cutlery or dishes can be fashioned into a weapon and things are counted. If you want to play around with that, ad-seg is waiting for you.

"The barracks are comfortable, you will not be overcrowded nor will you be deficient in diversions. We provide reading material, educational materials if you wish to take classes delivered over the prison close circuit system in our classroom center and there are monitors in each barracks that will deliver entertainment. Any of the equipment if it's tampered with even slightly will signal to us and we will remove you to ad-seg.

"If you are ill, we have our own medical center," she said nodding to a big beautiful building nearby. "We will make sure that you are safe from others. You make sure you are safe from each other. If you are being mistreated by someone in your barracks, tell a guard and they or you will be removed to safer confinement.

"If you look around, you will see that this facility is about as high tech and high security as any you will see short of Garrus 9. The clientele of this place are as dangerous as any place in the universe. Some of you** think** you are tough guys. You aren't. You **never** will be as tough and dangerous as the prisoners in cell blocks around you. Don't even** think** you and your attitudes can trump what they bring to the table in sheer sparkless menace. Any questions?"

No one moved so she stepped closer. "See the yellow lines on the asphalt? I want you to line up on them, the oldest in front, youngest in the back. Do it now."

No one moved at all, then Waldeen stepped forward. Before Traachon could turn to him to speak, he swung on Gee-Gee. It was a blur, the movements that she made as she turned and post holed him into the ground. He fell heavily and lay quietly. Turning to the group, she grinned. "I am an instructor in combat techniques as well as warden. There is always someone who tries that. Now I said, fall in."

They glanced at each other, then Hobbes and Traachon. They both nodded as the kids and others moved to take places on the lines.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to Gee-Gee as more guards entered the space. "You two … Traachon and Hobbes, fall out and line up on that white line over there."

They looked at the line, then each other. Slowly, they turned to walk to the line to stand. Turning forward, they waited. Gee-Gee walked to them pausing fearlessly. "You two will have no power here. I do **not** share power. I do **not** allow others to have sway in my space. You two will go to ad-seg. Now."

A murmur in the crowd was halted as she turned to them. Guards walked to Hobbes and Traachon, who with emotion barely concealed turned stiffly to walk with the guards out of the enclosure.

"Take this one too," Gee-Gee said nodding to a woozily rising Waldeen. He was too groggy to argue and was fast marched out to follow the others further into the prison. Gee-Gee turned to them. "I don't allow alternate power structures in my prison. There is only one way to operate here. My way. All of you, **GET ON THE LINE!"**

All of them did.

-0-TBC 10-20-15** edited 11-4-15**

Recidivism: (ree-sid-ih-vizm) The act of getting arrested and ending up in prison following release. Those who do this are recidivists.

Garrus 9: an IDW prison run by the Autobots where the absolute worst of the worse are brought to be incarcerated, some of them with their spark chambers removed. (Arcee was one of them in this universe where Jhiaxus changed him to a femme) Overlord overtakes that prison, tortured Fort Max, the commander there half to death to entice Megatron to come fight him there. That was his life's dream, to beat Megatron in single combat. Megatron never comes. This is where the combiners come into the story too.

A great note appeared here about insulting or criticizing the Prime. It was said that such because of the Matrix would be like insulting The One who made everything and Primus, the son The One created after Unicron. I am in full agreement. The history of the Primes is part of this as well.

I believe in an IBW novel, Prime ruminates on the history of the Primes and how they weren't always good guys, going to Omega for advice. I writing this takes the position given the Matrix and the Pantheon weighing in on them believe they are holy, one way for Primus to protect himself and seed the future for a return to his sentience as he sleeps to protect the Cybertronian people from Unicron. At the same time, this is a way for him to reach Primes through the Matrix and offer them wisdom, he and every Cybertronian that ever lived. Think of it as Prime being the sentient symbiot of Primus. Prime has free will and acts on his own volition but he in all ways that matter because of the Matrix is still acting for Primus as his 'first disciple' as opined by Unicron in TF: Prime.

The Matrix has evolved through the canon universes and so has its connection to the Pantheon and Primus waxing and waning in importance according to the story line the writers are creating but some things are the same always. Underlying it all along is the holy connection between Prime and Primus as well as Prime and The People.

Some of the Primes aren't good and they were, many of them, autocratic, egotistical, unfeeling, high handed and just plain bad. You didn't insult **them** or criticize **them** without consequences. I believe that the councils and Senate have played with the Matrix for their own benefit, blaspheming the words of Primus and using it for their own power and advancement, giving it to unfit individuals they thought they could control even as the Chronicles foretold of someone coming who was worthy. Place keeper Primes abound and the near assassination of Nominus, the fake Matrix found upon him and the rise of Sentinel to be the next Prime is canon. I think that the Matrix was given more than once in the past because everyone seemed ASTONISHED when the Matrix picked Orion Pax the ancient way, by rising up and choosing him from its handlers in the council chamber. It was dormant waiting until the one who comes came. I imagine that made it easier for the handlers to believe they could use it for their own purposes, given that it would appear they felt it an object rather than truly what it was.

There is a lot of murky water there but the Matrix to me appears to be steadfast and mostly silent on its way to Optimus. It chose him to everyone's surprise including the Senators who were trying to manipulate it when he came to the Senate with Megatron. In fact, the choosing of Orion Pax precipitated all out civil war. Given the power of the Matrix, if it had cooperated with some of the Primes, the end would have come much sooner than it did.

The pretender place keeper Primes were harsh and didn't allow criticism, nor did they care about the problems of others. Nova didn't. None of them did. Just Optimus. Optimal one. The optimistic one. Prime holds to the honor of who and what he is and is rewarded with their wisdom and love. He has access to the Pantheon and the One as an equal. They call and treat him as brother. That is canon too. In the films even, the pantheon calls him brother, equal.

Sentinel has said or had it pointed out twice in the story now, once by Proteus during the Festival blessing that he never felt it, thus the cancellation of the Festival of Primus on Cybertron nor has he ever had the Matrix speak or operate through him. He was just the host for the artifact as it waited for Orion Pax to come.

Optimus is gracious, loved and guided by the Matrix, kind, brave, intelligent to a fault and decent. He can accept criticism where the others couldn't because he has debates with himself over what he does and why he does it. He has no overarching ego problems like the rest. What he won't accept now is insurrection and treason. He has the soul killing burden of bring his species back from extinction and the ethics to do it. "All species have the right to freedom."

That is why I love him. With all his doubts and conflicts, he will always do the just and right thing. He is genuinely good. Thank you, Miss Kitteh. :D:D:D


	623. Chapter 623

The Diego Diaries: Around (dd4 623)

-0-Out there

He felt the sensation of moving but it felt like he was far away in another dimension, almost separated from his body as if his consciousness had floated free. He was here, then there, wallowing, fading in and out. He off lined his optics and fell into oblivion.

-0-Cybertron

Prime walked through the latest refinery which was getting up to speed in the creation of steel. There were footprints of older buildings cleared nearby ready to go as the gathered and gathering refugee camp prepared to save themselves by working for themselves. He had been greeted like a god, the feelings of the crowd delivered with such gratitude he felt inadequate. **They** had been the heroes for **him,** lasting this long through such awful misery. They were the ones who deserved the glory in his mind.

He was walking with a crew who was on duty making all the things that a big construction needed, the gleaming new steel and endless crates of rivets, bolts and other fasteners stacked and stacking to the sky. The energy of the camp was excited, partly for him and partly for the idea that life would get better at long last.

The Decepticons walking through the camps now were 'good' ones. Though they still bore their purple or gray colors they also wore on the underside of their left forearm the enigmatic emblem of the First Autobot. It identified themselves from other Decepticons even as they wore their colors to assist in fooling those still around.

On Cybertron, there were small groups of isolated Decepticons, some of whom were turning to the gangs once it was clear that their power here was going to be quashed. Most of them were being located and tracked so that their diminishing influence could be taken out of the picture altogether.

Prime walked around the construction area of several towers here in the suburbs of Capital City. The ruins of the beautiful municipal center were in the distance. The central theme for this locale was to build homes and amenities, services and other structures in this relatively clear area where the space was less crowded and the possibility of need trumping recovery of important cultural and political artifacts buried there lessened. Everywhere that Prime walked was history combined with infamy. They were walking on a war crime buried in rubble. Under that rubble were the dead, evidence of their violent destruction and the accumulated wisdom and artistry of their people.

Nearby, working diligently on a pit excavated out of the ground by removing tons of debris, a group of archaeologists were trying to recover a museum annex and its treasures. They were ordered in to do recovery digs when Prime first came here and had seen an ancient sconce in the debris that had lit the building from which it had been made eons ago.

They had lost too much already. This would be incredibly important too. Turning, listening to the elders that had described the visit thus far, telling things to him that mattered to them and to their people as well, Prime continued with them on his tour of the area. He would be there all afternoon.

-0-In a classroom on Mars

Coros sat with Rambler working desultorily on his history project. They were writing opinion pieces on the Golden Age and its classical style of art as applied to the fine buildings of Iacon. They now had access to the huge computers of Cybertron and enormous amounts of data were being made available for educators here. Units of study were being outlined by the educational techs as they formulated new curriculum. Other experts and techs compiled mountains of information for teachers to use to design their plans.

No child in this colony would be unaware of their home world and its incredible achievements.

Coros sat back staring at the datapad before him. He had his history textbooks, their thin steel pages bursting with little videos, images and rows of text explaining the era they were studying in all its vast and intriguing detail. It swam before his optics. His atar was going to be in prison for four years on some alien's calendar and all was terrible.

Rambler who was sitting with him at his table as they did their research glanced up. "What's wrong, Coros? Are you alright?"

Coros glanced at the younger mech, a pretty good mech all the way around, then shrugged. "I'm okay. I don't feel good right now."

"Then maybe you should call a medic or even go home. Is there anyone at home at your house?" Rambler asked with concern.

He considered his ada who was as miserable as he was, then began to gather his gear. "I think I'll go home for a while. See ya tomorrow," he said sadly. Rising, he walked to the desk where his teacher was working on his own lessons and plans and talked a moment. Nodding, Mr. J-C4, his teacher watched as Coros moped to the door and walked out into the corridor. It would take a call to his home, the agreement of his ada and his two brothers coming to the school to get him to get a release.

-0-Around the colony

They walked to the club and entered finding in a table at the back of the lounge a place to sit. They were young, new and used to hard living. Here there was ease and it was hard to absorb. They were getting better at it. The first couple of nights they ranged through the colony, entered everything open and got drunk.

Home was a shared apartment in a building that housed unaccompanied adult rated youngsters who were bachelors or separated from family by the different migrations. Home had always been colonies on rough worlds where the living was hard scrabble. They would work incredibly hard, then inevitably, be chased off. The last place they had settled the Decepticons had been the ones responsible for moving them on.

It made some of them rough and hard edged. Even though they knew their families were coming soon enough, most of them, they were living like there was no tomorrow. The Watch teams out on patrol knew of them and they personally knew they were flagged. They didn't care. They were out of control over the freedom from want, fear, pain and all of its ugly hand maidens.

Nothing cost a cent. Everything was wonderful. When they had been shown their apartment, four of them sharing one together, they had gone out to find a bar to celebrate. Drinking themselves stupid, they barely missed getting arrested before getting home.

Tonight, they would celebrate again. They were all gainfully employed so it was party time. Walking to a table to sit, they ordered and grinned at each other. As they sat enjoying their personal happiness, mechs at a table nearby were already drunk and on their way.

-0-At a table nearby in Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were never a stable group but they were feared for their ferocity both in combination or not. Storm Cloud had been knocking back drink after drink as the group gathered over the course of three joors. Blackout, Roller Force, Kickback, Groundhog and Skystalker talked together in a low voice as they drank.

Thunderblast had been busy getting work at the prison which would allow her to visit Barricade. She had a fantasy that they would be able to combine at some point and leverage their way off this planet. She had cautioned patience but that was asking a lot from this group of violent mechs.

Sitting nearby drinking themselves, four kids from a colony in the wasteland of space were hitting it hard as well. The others in the bar were regular mechs off work, enjoying a night out together. No one could say where the trouble began but given the unstable personalities combined with high grade it was a volatile situation.

-0-Sitting at Springer's desk working on reports before going back out on patrol

He got the call from the desk sargent. It was dispatched from the call center in Fort Max. There was a fight going on at Club Cybertron and it was violent. There were half a dozen big mechs fighting like they were former soldiers with half a dozen civilian-type kids. He arose and ran for the door where a group of policing officers were gathering to go. They vanished into the night.

-0-At Club Cybertron, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The patrons who were running for it barely made it out the door before the police swarmed inside. They were coming from several policing stations from around The City, called for a brawl that could truly get out of hand easily. Drift reached the door, then entered, pausing to look around.

Several big mechs who looked ex-military were throwing tables and chairs around. Some of them looked deranged with rage as they fought a number of civilian-appearing working mechs. His officers waded in and the pot really began to boil.

-0-On Cybertron

Springer paused to listen, the feelings and emotions coming to him faintly over his bond link suggesting combat. Ironhide who was sitting at the command table in the Command Center in Iacon looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I don't know. I think there's a fight and Drift is part of it," Springer said as he turned to the comm station. He put through a call to Maxi, was told a huge brawl was going on at Club Cybertron and Drift was in charge of it. Springer signed off, glanced at Ironhide and began to walk to the door. "I'll be right back."

Ironhide who was sifting reports for Prime nodded. "Better, youngling."

-0-On the streets heading toward Club Cybertron at a run

Springer had landed back on Mars in jig time and was sprinting across the airfield to get to Club Cybertron to reach it. A lot of lights and activity appeared to be happening there so he hurried along. By the time he reached the door, there was shooting.

-0-Ratchet

He received the word that a violent altercation had taken place at Club Cybertron. He called for a babysitter to come and when they arrived hightailed it to the Club. There were E.M.T. teams already there, emergency medical teams who were doing triage in the confined space of the bar. Stepping over them, he walked farther in and saw that Drift and Springer were bending over a pair of mechs that looked dead. They were gun metal gray and lifeless. There were holes in their helms from what appeared to be small caliber handguns favored by those who were heavily armed with every possible type of weapon. In other words, soldiers.

Drift glanced up with a wince. "You're too late."

"Not for you it looks," Ratchet said gripping his arm. Pulling the white Autobot to his peds, he parked Drift on a chair that was still in one piece and scanned him. "Though and through," Ratchet said noting that the bullet pierced him but didn't cause as much harm as it could have. He began to make the repair as Springer turned to stare at the two. "Is he alright? It was tight quarters here for a moment."

"He's going to be good to go in a moment though I do say that my surprise he got a round took a direct hit," Ratchet said with a grin. "Where is that zen master-like speed and fleetness?"

"It got a hole in it," Drift said as he winced slightly. Ratchet was probing the wound with a salve that would help with the healing before welding medicinal metal in place which would slough off as he healed.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked as he glanced around. "How did these two die and who killed them?"

"It was hard to say but a group of kids were in here with a group of what I think are hardcore Decepticons that slipped through," Drift said as Springer nodded. "They got liquored up, traded insults and got a brawl going. The 'Cons really tore the place up and they shot the two youngling kids. Prime is really going to be livid."

"All of us will be," Ratchet said as he watched the two kids being lifted onto a stretcher. "No one should work so hard to get here and die like this. I suppose there's tape and witness reports?"

Both nodded watching as Ratchet finished his micro-weld. "How does that feel?" he asked as he subbed his digit welder back to a digit.

"It's good. Thanks, Ada," Drift said as he stood and moved his arm this way and that.

"Maybe I need to stay home," Springer said with a grin.

"What's the story on world?" Ratchet asked.

"Not much. They seem to have gone to ground again. There are also unrepentant Decepticons joining them, small groups that don't like the new reality," Drift said. "I think this is going to take some time."

"Too bad. Did you see Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

"I did. He's in the HQ at Iacon doing paperwork," Springer said as they walked to the door to leave. Detectives and forensics passed them going inside to gather evidence, process the crime scene and get things ready for interviews that would follow when the mechs sobered up.

Ratchet volunteered to sober them along so the three walked out heading for the Autobot City Courthouse where they were taken for lock up given the severity of the crime and the raging anger of the accused. It would be a quiet walk down Cultural Center Road to the jail.

-0-TBC 10-21-15 **edited 12-4-15**


	624. Chapter 624

The Diego Diaries: Fight (dd4 624)

-0-Jail, Courthouse of Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked into the courthouse door that led to the long secured hallway to the intake for the jail. There were a lot of noises, mostly yelling by those going through booking. Security was huge in the corridor and beyond the booking station where mechs were standing or sitting in the cells nearby waiting their turn.

They were a ragged lot including the four or five obvious appearing Decepticons. They had The Look that identified dangerous mechs to those who wanted to avoid them. You learned that early in the ghettos and mean streets of Cybertron if you were poor. Ratchet stopped at the desk, glancing at the cages filled with out-of-control mechs. "Do you want me to sober them up?" he asked the intake officer as he directed a prisoner to give him information.

Glancing up with a harried expression, he nodded. "That would help a lot."

Ratchet turned to the group and scanned them, none of them appearing too battered after all. He scanned the medical ports all Cybertronians bore which allowed doctors to download into them over distances any treatments they needed. During the Clampdown that was exploited by the state to control or even eliminate dissidents so it was a sore topic at best.

He sent the code to 'dry sober' them, one that didn't require injections. It was slightly slower but totally as effective and as it read through their systems, the tension and noise levels began to drop. Soon it was silent as everyone stared at Ratchet, Drift and Springer as the data assimilated.

**"SPRINGER! FRAG YOU!"** one of the clearly military mechs called out. **"FRAG YOU, SPRINGER AND FRAG YOU, DEAD LOCK!"**

They turned to that mech, a big belligerent looking individuals with a blasé paint scheme. He stared at the three with malice as around him the others who appeared to be military joined him. They were hardcore, their type exposed by the drink. Ratchet glanced at Springer. "Do you know that slagger?"

"He looks mildly familiar," Springer said. He glanced at Drift. "He has you pegged."

Drift smirked, then moved closer. "My name is Drift."

"Now," the big mech said as he came as close to the bars as he could. "But I remember you as Dead Lock, Turmoil's second-in-command. You have a price on your head and Megatron wants you bad."

"How would you know that unless you were a 'Con, 'Con?" Springer asked.

Around the room, the inmates were silently watching the floor show, two civilian kids and the others who were scooped up with what looked like five military types of the Decepticon persuasion. It was strained and silent.

"Those fraggers hurt our friends," one of the civilian kids said. "We didn't do anything. One of them leaned back and bumped that one's chair," he said pointing at the mech who was fragging with Drift. "He started the fight, then shot them. Are they alive?" he asked fearfully.

Springer turned to police standing around with the jail guards as Inferno and Red Alert entered the room. "Red, Inferno, take those two kids out of here and put them in a conference room. I'll be in there in a moment."

They nodded, then dropped the bars, leading the two kids out of the room. They disappeared behind a heavy door into the jail itself. Springer looked around. "Take everyone but these five out of here. Pen them up or whatever you need to do with them. I want them out of here now," Springer said pointing to a half dozen mini-cons in one cell, two tall mechs who looked incredibly uncomfortable and out-of-place as well as two femmes who looked like sisters. Their initial fury was cooling off in the midst of the strange situation in the room. They were led away meekly.

When they were gone, Springer turned to the five mechs seething behind the shimmering energy field of the cells. He turned to the intake officer and the information tech that worked with him to process prisoners into the jail. "Haber, what do you see in their transponder codes?"

The info tech turned, pointed a handheld at the group and read the numbers. He input them into his terminal which straight lined into Teletraan's massive and now Cybertronian mainframe boosted databases. "I see … oddities. It would appear that the numbers that declare their identities look … odd, altered." He glanced at Springer. "I would not vouch under oath that their transponder identities were those they were born with."

Springer nodded, then turned to the five. "So … who the frag **are** you?"

Kickback stepped closer. "Drop the bars and I'll show you who I am," he said with a grin. "Until then, call me Boss."

Springer grinned slightly. "What do we know about them so far? What did they go by and do while here? I'm assuming they came in the last group. Are they all of their group or are we missing someone else?"

Haber worked furiously putting data through strainers as he worked to find out what was known. "They live in Tower 18 in Stanix. None of them appear to be employed."

"I haven't decided yet between processor surgeon or paper boy," Blackout said with a grin. "Decisions, decisions, decisions."

"I love a mech with ambition," Ratchet said with a grin. "Who changed your format? I can see that you had body work done."

"That?" Storm Cloud said as he came close to the energy bars. "Just a few dents repaired, really. Nothing too creative. Most of my mechs like me the way I am."

"I bet they do," Springer said with a grin. He moved slowly in front of the bars running their formats through his internal databases trying to get some kind of match. "You aren't the same colors you first were."

"Who is?" Blight said. "Some of our colors aren't in fashion anymore. A mech has the right to change their mind."

"True, that," Springer said as he watched Ratchet scan them through his own extensive databases of mechs he had seen, worked on, saw dead, injured, limping, bleeding, hanging on the corner doing doo-wop and every other possibility in a long life filled with adventure. There was something about them that was familiar. "Anything?"

"I've seen them before, long ago and I'm talking a long time ago. Something nags at me about Garrus 9 but I don't think that's it. Or maybe not all of it. I've seen them though," Ratchet replied.

"They've been here since the last migration, settled in together and otherwise ignored their responsibilities. They appear to hang out in bars and clubs, wander and explore together and sometimes alone. They're commonly seen at the track," Haber said glancing up at Springer.

Springer nodded. "Give us your names."

They glanced at each other, then grinned at the police and Ratchet. "My name is Sparkle," one of them said. The others snickered. "I'm Pretty Cute but you can call me P.C. for short. All my mechs do."

The other three chuckled, then looked at Springer as one. "I'm One, he's two and that one? He's four."

"Not three?" Drift asked with a tight grin on his handsome face.

"No. We lost one in the war," One said with a grin. "I prayed for him at the Temple."

"How thoughtful of you," Springer said. "We're going to take you inside and stuff you into cells. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the one with the bleeding."

"Then this is your lucky orn, Springer. So do we," Two said as the group braced for the breach.

Springer glanced at Ratchet. "You go over there and stay out of this. We'll need you afterwards."

Ratchet grinned. "Are they clean or do they have concealed weapons?"

Springer glanced at the crew that had brought them, a gnarly group of super experienced jail security and police that were gathering for the dance. "Are they clean?"

"Their subspace is," a big hulking Watchman said. "I can't vouch for anything else."

Rough laughter greeted that as Ratchet stepped back to the door, formulating lists of things that might be needed shortly. As he did, Jolt passed him and walked to Springer. "You rang?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah. When the bars go down, taze their asses to the ground," Springer said as his group began to organize for a rough extraction.

"Okay," Jolt said as he began to gather electricity to his servos. It floated over his body, arcing, then landing with sizzling menace.

Ratchet grinned. This was going to be good.

Springer cricked his neck, then glanced at Drift who nodded. Nodding back, he glanced at Haber. "Drop the slagging bars."

He did.

It was on.

-0-Night Court Magistrate

He walked into the courthouse for the night duty, a new innovation for those who were minor offenses. One could plea, get sentenced and go home or to jail in a few joors alleviating jail space for worse case offenders. It worked out well for him since the bond worked a night shift at the Industrial Park in ornamental iron works and other home décor type decorations. He wasn't a designer or a boss. He was an iron smith, a big brawny mech with the hands of a maestro.

He himself had been a postman but had finished his law degree in the first graduating class of the University of Autobot City Law School. He was going to be a night judge.

**HUZZAH! **

They were completely content with their lives. No children at home anymore meant free time to pursue The Dream. As he walked in he felt beneath his peds a rumbling in the jail section below. Curiosity drew him to the elevator so he entered and went down for the show.

-0-At the jail

A ring of security with guns pointed, all aimed at the five raging mechs were there to prevent them escaping into the colony outside. They were also there to shoot anyone who even looked like they would kill another. Right now, the 'others' were a seething mass of arms and legs, caught together in mortal combat between those who wanted to flee and those who wanted to bend things.

As the bars dropped, Kickback surged forward and grappled with Springer, the two pushing forward, or in Springer's case backward as the big 'Con charged him. Drift who was pounced upon by Blight couldn't offer assistance, at least not until Jolt shot a thunderous bolt of electricity at Blight. Drift heard him shout, saw the bolt flash past his face and take his sparring partner in the neck. Unfortunately as it blitzed the 'Con, it blitzed him too. They both bellowed and fell to the floor, twitching and glitching in a pile.

Springer who was gripping his 'Con around the torso in a killer hold glanced down and bellowed too. With surprise: **"DRIFT!"** A round house right from Blackout who was fighting with two other mechs caught him in the face. He fell, his arms locking as he did around Kickback as the two landed on the floor next to Drift who was still jerking and gurgling with his opponent.

A big mech wrestling with two huge security mechs was losing the battle. Storm Cloud shrieked his rage as they turned to take him through the heavy doors. He struggled but the hammer lock they had on him would take C-4 to dislodge.

By the time Springer sat up the others were under control and slowly, laboriously dragging away with their multiple captors. Ratchet was bent over Drift calling for Jolt to ground him. He did and the poor slagger stopped twitching along with his opponent. That slagger was hauled up and taken out.

It had only taken a second but it seemed to Ratchet like eternity. As the mechs gathered themselves, they looked at Ratchet. "Come on," Springer said. "We're going to talk to those two kids. They may need you before this is over."

The three trailed by others walked through the double doors and disappeared.

-0-10-22-15 **edited 12-4-15**

NOTES:

C-4: plastique or plastic explosives

There are two groups here that are allied with Barricade and represent two groups. I am using both but have only alluded to one so far.

Bruticus Maximus: data on this one which fields Blight, Kickback, Storm Cloud and Blackout led by Barricade.

**Bruticus Maximus** is one of four ancient Combiner robots chosen to guard the Super Energon pools deep within Cybertron. He and his peers were awakened from countless years of stasis by Megatron when Superion Maximus's brother was destroyed by the Decepticon leader.

The information on gestalts and other combiners is so vast I can't put it here but tf wiki has loads of it. This combiner features Barricade which makes him my choice.

Race Track Team: This team is led by Barricade and has been mentioned a little bit before. This is what they say about it:

When the **Race Track Patrol** is loose, stay off the roads. These fast and furious fiends love nothing more than to make driving as unpleasant as possible for fellow drivers (and each other). When they're not running red lights, sideswiping each other, or mowing down Autobots, they're making money on the side by smoking human street racers. Only the authoritarian leadership of Barricade keeps these speed demons in line, and even he can't stop their demolition derby antics from leading them astray from their missions.

The Race Track Patrol consists of abusive team leader Barricade, high-volume gear head Ground Hog, naive rookie Motorhead and cruel speedster Roller Force.

They are also there with Thunderblast, the Decepticon femme who is their 'leader' thus far.

More to come with all. All that the first four need is Barricade to form Bruticus Maximus. I want to explore a gestalt forming and see how it reads on paper. The Technobots, Superion and Defensor. If there are more, I forgot. :D:D:D

Rook, Heatrock and Skyfeather are also Protectobots. :D

(There is more than one Rook out there.)

NOTES:

I am using Bruticus Maximus from Energon because I like the lineup. Not much known about them because Barricade, their leader had his spark blow up and killed all of them. Sort of a nice blank slate to use. :D


	625. Chapter 625

The Diego Diaries: Fight (dd4 625)

-0-In the hallway leading to a conference room in the Courthouse Jail, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They limped down the corridor, Ratchet following as they walked to the room with the two young civilian mech survivors. They had been removed along with everyone else during the extraction of the slaggers. It had been brutal but in the end they were bagged and put into isolation cells for further processing when they had a clue about the situation.

Opening the door, the three walked in and sat down, the two kids inside looking at them with concern on their faces. Springer glanced at Ratchet, then began. "Who are you two and what happened here?"

Ratchet touched the clenched servos of one of them. "Are you two alright? I'm a doctor and I can help you if you have hurts."

They looked at him a moment. "What about our friends?" one of them asked.

"What is your name, son?" Drift asked.

"Lan. My name is Lan. This is my friend, Pento. We were in the bar having a bite and a beer. We didn't do anything. Our friend, Chess ... he leaned back and bumped one of them. Then they started the fight. I don't understand this. Where are our friends?" he asked almost mournfully.

"Your friends are dead," Springer said gently.

They stared at him without comprehending for a moment, then it hit. They half stood staring at the three with astonishment. "What?" Pento asked.

It would take a moment to settle.

-0-Prime

He got the call and turned to Prowl. "I have to check on something. I will be back shortly."

Prowl nodded, then watched him walk to the door and beyond. Around him the infants played, did homework and unwound with their genitors' company. It was going to be an interesting evening he thought as he turned back to his children.

-0-In the jailhouse now

Optimus Prime entered the building and walked to the desk. Pausing to get the word, he continued onward into the jail itself, stopping to look at the cells that contained a number of prisoners including two femmes who looked like they wanted to be anywhere else. Glancing through the windows nearby, he opened the door of a conference room and closed it behind him. Prime took a chair to sit, nodding to the others. The two distraught kids looked at him, then sat up straighter. "Optimus Prime," one of them said.

Prime nodded. "What is happening here?"

"We have had a shooting in Club Cybertron that has killed two kids," Drift said. "These two were with them and got swept up." He explained the situation to Prime who nodded, then looked at the kids sympathetically. "Do you have any family here?"

Pento glanced at his friend, then Prime. "We think they're in the next migration."

"And the two youngsters who were killed?" Prime asked.

They swallowed, then stared at their servos. Lan nodded. "We came from the same place. We're friends."

Prime felt the burden of their broken sparks as the silence pressed heavily upon them. Pento looked at Prime with anguish on his face. "How will we tell their genitors?"

"I would like you to stay here," Prime said. "Who are the mechs that were involved, the ones who did the shooting?"

Springer turned to Prime, then rose. "That's the interesting part. Come this way," he said as Drift joined them out the door.

Ratchet looked at the kids. "Are you going to be alright? What can I do for you?" he asked gently.

Pento who was staring at his servos with agony looked at Ratchet with intense pain. "Get them undead?" he asked tearfully.

Ratchet felt a thousand million years old as he sat with the kids, their anguished cries filling the room with their sorrow.

-0-In the corridor

Prime listened as Springer and Drift explained to him what they had so far. Drift nodded. "I think I have seen them before, on the other side. Something smacks of combiner to me."

Prime looked at him sharply. "Is that what they are? In your opinion?"

"It seems like it. Don't ask me to put my finger on it, it just seems familiar, this group," Drift replied. "Somehow."

Prime turned to lead the way to the main holding area where a number of civilians sat or stood in their cells as in three other cells the miscreants in question glowered at him through energy screens. He paused before the first cage. "Who are you?"

The 'Cons inside and in the other cages grinned humorlessly at him. "You didn't say 'please'."

Prime turned to Springer. "You said their transponders are altered so their identities are hidden?"

Springer nodded. "They are. It's a typical kind of thing for special ops going deep undercover. These slaggers don't seem the type. I think they changed their serial I.D.'s so they could come here undetected."

Prime turned to them again. "Who sent you here? Who do you work for?"

The mech calling himself 'One' smirked. "We work for ourselves. We want to run a daycare eventually but our day jobs are fine for now."

"What would **that** be, slagger? Stealing food from civilians?" Springer asked.

He laughed loudly, then stepped closer. "Shoe salesman."

Rough laughter greeted that as the five moved to sit on the benches behind them. They stared at Prime and the other two with smirks of defiance.

"Are they over energized or is this typical?" Prime asked.

Springer shrugged. "Something tells me this is normal for them."

"Well, if they will not tell us their designations then we can have them sent to medical and have them find out what they are. Have Sciences there too. If we are dealing with a gestalt here then we need to know immediately. We need to know if they have everyone they need or they're waiting for someone to show up," Prime said.

One, the big mech who had done all the talking thus far came closer. "What are you talking about? **You aren't** taking us apart."

Prime turned to them. "Tell us who you are or we will find out the hard way."

They glanced at each other, then Prime. "We aren't combiners. Those slaggers are crazy. I don't like them. Nothing but trouble," Four said as the others nodded. "My name really is Four."

"Somehow, I think you're pulling my leg," Springer said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is too important to play nice over, Optimus. If these slaggers combine, given that they're a bunch of 'Cons for sure, they'll create mayhem. The Decepticons can't create a functional combiner to save their sorry afts."

The five mechs stared at the group before them with wary optics. The humor had begun to bleed off as the reality of being dismantled became clearer. "We want representation. We want a lawyer."

"You came here under false pretenses. You gave false names and entered here illegally," Prime said. "You will be represented. But not before we ascertain the threat you present. I would suggest that you either cooperate or face restraints."

"Come in and get us, Prime," the one called P.C. said as he gathered himself for the fight. "I always did want to kick your aft."

Springer touched a button on a panel nearby. "This is Chief Springer. Heavy squad report to the intake jail. We have five slaggers to extract and put into restraints and possibly stasis. STAT."

The two groups stared at each other, both of them gutting up for another fight. Prime stared at them calmly. "You could avoid all of this by telling the truth. You know we will get the truth one way or the other."

"What would be the fun in that, Prime?" P.C. said as a group of big strong mechs came in to pause behind Prime.

Prime glanced at Springer, then the others. "Let us make this as painless and swift as we can."

Everyone nodded, then Drift stood by the control panel. When Prime gave the nod, then energy fields fell and it was on.

-0-In the conference room

They heard the racket, the cursing and slamming of bodies in a tight space as the extraction began. Ratchet listened with them as they heard the bots outside brawl. After a moment a rap on the door by Springer caught their attention. "Can you put these slaggers in stasis?"

Ratchet arose and walked into the room where a number of big mechs were either face first on the floor or against a wall. All the mechs in the room including Prime were holding them tightly. Queuing a meter, he pressed a general code and the five fell to the floor like lead balls out of the sky.

It was silent a moment, then Prime turned to Ratchet. "What do you need to look to find out what we need to know, Ratchet?"

"Everyone stand back. I'll check their transponders, get the codes that are there and use a program to erase them from the images to leave the real numbers and details. My applications are used to this sort of subterfuge." He walked to the first, then opened a panel on his chassis. As he went from one to the next, he took images of each with his meter, then set programs on them. When he finished the last, he paused to wait as the data was churned and scrubbed. A soft beep signaled that he had answers. Reading them, he glanced up at Prime. "Give a cigar to Drift. I think we have our first complete non-friendly gestalt, Optimus."

-0-Moments later

Stretchers with the mechs in medical stasis passed Optimus, Drift, Springer and Ratchet as the med techs from Sciences carried them away. They would be in the security division of Metroplex Hospital while Sciences studied them. It was unclear which combiner they were or even their normal names. But the combiner tech they carried a child could see. It would be their new task to find out which fragging gestalt this was and what to do next.

Any of the Decepticon gestalts were trouble with a capital T. They were never well made, their mental integration the main problem and with the exception of Predaking who was nearly perfect in every manner to measure, the others were homicidal maniacs in or out of combination. Some were so unstable in combat that they attacked their own side in their frenzy.

When they were gone, the three walked back into the room with the kids. It would be cold comfort to them to know that there was nothing they could have done, that a combiner team was their antagonist and that even the police had trouble dealing with them. Prime had them released to friends and they were taken home to stay until the matter was sorted out.

Walking out into the darkness, the stars overhead thick in the sky, Springer turned to Prime. "Who else is already here that we missed?"

Prime stood a moment in silence, then looked at the three. "If there's even one its too many."

They turned together and walked toward the intersection of The City that led to work or home. Ratchet and Prime would take the road to home. Springer and Drift would begin their beat as the night overtook the colony on the fourth planet from the sun.

-0-TBC 10-23-15** edited 10-24-15**

Notes: These have been posted later than usual lately because of winter coming and things having to be gotten done with the sunlight still out. We have darkness coming on and at the deepest part of winter, the sun comes up around 10 am and goes down about 3 or 4 pm. Its like living in a tunnel. I hope when things get put away/raked etcetera that I can get them online earlier. :D Hugs out there in soon to be winter time. Unless of course you are from the southern part of Earth. Then spring has sprung. Lucky you. :D

On the note about the Race Track Patrol being elsewhere doing things in the story – the shoot out at the airfield – for the purposes of this story I am using it as a more generic name than trying to think up gang names for each one. I am using it like a category of offender … the race track patrol gangs. There will be different named gangs but the hardcore gangs that are sort of the Hells Angels of Cybertron are going to be a category-type name, race track patrols. I will try and make that more clear. Hugs to all for your comments. I learn a lot from you, the readers. :D

UPDATE: I really do learn a lot from readers. Guest strikes again! :D I am going with their idea. The part of the Race Track Patrol with the combiner is the same gang but lesser members. Its like many gangs with affiliates or even junior arms of the same organization. Barricade's gang is big and has other membership with those here the more senior and more important members. Thank you, Guest. You are the greatest. :D


	626. Chapter 626

The Diego Diaries: Fight (dd4 626)

-0-Morning

Ratchet walked to the Hospital at Metroplex while the family took care of the infants given that this was day before game day and among all of his preparations he had to see to the headway made on the combiners there. Four of them, the slaggers, had been hanging around undetected. They already had one here before these came, Menasor, but this was the first to arrive complete.

Breakdown's brothers had come two at a time, being captured at the moment of arrival. Motormaster and the rest weren't too bright. Breakdown was an outlier. He just needed a good mentor and another road to travel. This one … if it was who he thought it was couldn't be redeemed. If this was Bruticus Maximus, it was perhaps one of the first ones created and therefore the most damaged gestalt in the Decepticon catalog. All in all, they were very bad even after refinement of the tech. They were also part of Barricade's vast criminal empire if he remembered right and would need him to combine.

Reaching the hospital, he walked through and entered the secured facility where the worst of the worse were corralled. "What do we know so far?" he asked Wheeljack who was bent over one of them, which number Ratchet forgot.

"We have a combiner. This one bears early crude tech, perhaps as old as they come." He held up a part that Ratchet had only seen in tech manuals since Decepticon combiners were out of his range of practice. Now Autobot combiners …

And Supremes.

Not to mention the city-formers … he was bonded to do the work with both massive types, the only way they could be treated or repaired. Ratchet was probably the most knowledgeable individual alive when it came to the big frames, combiner or no. "Nice widget. Very old. That sort of cements it for me. This has to be Bruticus Maximus. I have the schematics, what was found of them and if we go through the new mainframes from Cybertron we could probably lock this down. And them too."

Wheeljack nodded, then turned to Perceptor in the next room. "Percy!"

Perceptor seen through the door arose and walked in from the computer terminal he was searching. "What, Wheeljack."

"Ratchet believes this is Bruticus Maximus. Could you look for these numbers in the schematics that you found … the ones that are in the general database for big frames?" He held out the widget which Perceptor took. He scanned the serial number, then turned to walk into the computer room again.

"What do we do with them?" Wheeljack asked almost rhetorically.

"We put them into stasis. These fraggers can't be let out. Then we grill Barricade. This is his gestalt. This is his Destruction Team. I want to know if there are others of his gang running around. Have they been to their apartment to search it?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I would imagine."

-0-Earlier that morning

They walked to the tower where the group lived, then went up. Scanning around with specialized equipment, they jacked the door and entered with guns loaded. A thorough search of the apartment revealed that they liked takeout food, showers, high grade and slovenliness. Nothing very incriminating could be found until they reviewed a few orns of security tape from the building's manager. There was a femme that visited the apartment a lot. They would have to find her to get the rest of the story. Locking the apartment with a police security device, Springer, Drift, Sky, Smokey and Lon walked to the elevator to leave.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Prowl input the data into the city database setting a search engine designed to find a single needle in a hay stack. He knew. It was his own. It beeped in about five seconds and showed a femme that looked slick and smart. She was tall, had truncated wings and a direct stare. There was also something that was … compelling in her optics that was hard to place. Never having had an attraction for femmes, he couldn't figure it out. It would take others to spot what it was that he was uncertain about. There was a sexual dimension to her that she wasn't afraid to utilize.

:Prowl to Springer:

:Springer:

:We have identified the femme that you are looking for. Her name is Windstorm. She has no record that we can find beyond showing up at the same time in the migration as they did. I'm going to do a wide range search in the security files to see if there is one but thus far she's a blank slate:

:Thanks, Prowl. Do you have a location for her apartment?:

"No. There isn't one listed for her:

:Frag. Thanks, Prowl. Springer out:

Springer turned to the others. "Her name is Windstorm, or that's what she's calling herself. She came at the same time but she has no home of her own. Maybe she was living with them, maybe not. We're going to have to find her."

"How about getting the security grid to locate every femme in the colony? We can go from there," Hercy said as they mused on the problem together at the corner of M Street and 10th Avenue in Stanix.

"Good idea. Let's go back to the station and get this going. She might change herself if she hasn't already." Springer turned to hustle to the metro station, his team in pursuit.

-0-At the same time

Thunderblast aka Windstorm, now aka Rain walked out of the detailers with a new color scheme. She was completely white with only a touch of violet here and there to show off her charms. She was now on a war footing since the news of the fight and subsequent murders of two civilian kids was on The Hourly News. The images of the four arrested were clear to see. Half the idiots she had come with were now out of the picture. The gestalt dreams she had evaporated as she watched. It was only a matter of time before they were clearly identified and the authorities began to work backward to find her.

Only Ground Hog, Skystalker, Roller Force and Motorhead, all members of the Race Track Patrol once upon a time remained free. She wouldn't be going around them any time soon. She had other ports in the storm including the resources and assistance of Sherma and Momas. She would find her way. She always had. All she had to do was find a strong mech who had power and resources, then she was on her way. That was what she did.

Turning to glance in the mirror reflection of the detailing shop window, she grinned and walked onward. She looked good. The rest was going to be easy. It always was.

-0-Elsewhere

Sherma sat on the couch in his apartment in Tower 11 in the new city of Halo. It was part of the just finished 'Seven Cities Project' that was being designed to take in the millions of individuals that were fleeing here, following the same call from Prime and Starscream that they had heard themselves. His family was out going about the business of fitting in. He himself had feigned injury so that he could remain as hidden as possible. Even the changes they had made to each other hadn't been enough for him. Few were as hated as him and he was afraid he would be found out and torn apart by a mob.

Sherma had been part of the 113th Senate that had heard the arguments for The Clampdown at the Grand Imperium and had slavishly supported the misery of their people by passing whatever draconian law Sentinel Prime decided they had to have to quell the rising outrage and unrest among The People.

He had been very busy on the airwaves issuing warnings and threats to those who were in rebellion. He had happily helped ratify orders imprisoning the Missionaries, Knights, Circle members and anyone else that didn't toe the party line and obey. Even as he was doing that, he was in talks with the Decepticons. He was sympathetic to them, though only in the manner that suited him. He was sympathetic to them because they didn't bother with the niceties of legislation before they created harm and havoc everywhere. And it didn't hurt to have a foot on each court. One never knew in the end who would win and there was profit and power out there to the enterprising and unscrupulous.

If he was caught Prime would skin him. Momas had called him earlier, the two working out what they would do until things blew over. Both would remain on the down low, both would work from home on their 'projects' as registered freelance writers of fiction and non-fiction. As long as one was employed, they were left alone. Automatic enrollment in the Writer's Guild helped with their deception.

The rest of their group, their families included got jobs, went to school and worked. They used different names, had modified themselves in transit and were harder to spot. In fact, they were safe themselves. It was the detested faces and forms of the two, Sherma and Momas that were their Achilles heel. They would work around that too.

"The Watch services are looking for any accomplices or witnesses that might have information about the shootings in the Club Cybertron," Jacx said as The Hourly News played on the monitor of Sherma. "If anyone should have any information, please contact the Office of the Primes or the Watch Line. You may even leave information anonymously . Until next of kin are contacted, the decease's names will remain withheld. In other news …"

Sherma would be glued to the media for a few orns. So would Momas and so would their outlier, Thunderblast.

Or Rain as she now preferred to be known.

-0-Raptor

He walked to the Ops Center after dropping the infants off with the others. Blackjack had been called to Cybertron to inspect the landing sites for seven new formats due in shortly. They were smothering the planet with refineries and assistance centers. The big formats were incredibly delighted to come and assume their new jobs in the company of their people and their siblings.

Alor was somewhere along with the bond. Delphi and Turbine were doing service in the schools, having signed up like he and Blackjack had done. The more a family was involved with their infant's education, the better for all, or so the schools said. He had given up the knee biters, watched them hippity-hop off into a landscape of Halloween decorations, then turned to go to work. What Halloween was, he wasn't clear yet. Tomorrow there were football games, huge ones for determining playoff positions and was thereby on-world for a while.

Sometimes you got lucky.

-0-On a hillside above the colony

They were doing their walk through/check off of the facility that was going to be having their first guests come in exactly two weeks. The place was spectacular, clean to a fault with the greatest human and Cybertronian staff in place that this world had ever seen. Of course, this was only the second commercial collaboration between Earth and Mars, the first being their sister partner, Autobot City Touring Company. But this was the biggest and most risky.

All of the staff Earth side with their families in tow and those who would work here along with the entire human contingent of Mars, Earth 1 included would be moving in to stay here in three days to be guinea pigs for the staff to care for and to troubleshoot the place. They all were looking forward to it including the soldiers who were invited to bring their entire families from Earth, some for the first time, kids included to join in.

Judys Fulton and Witwicky, Barbara Morshower, Sarah Lennox, Lonnie Epps, Linda Graham and the Soldier Femmes … "You have to retire sometime. Why not here? This is going to be a great career follow up to the army and air force. We can keep it secret. You earned this because you helped us all the way through," Judy Witwicky had said as the femmes happily signed on...

Under the table of course.

The sun shone through the massive windows that fronted the entire structure on both sides. It was beautiful and classy. The outdoors was landscaped with a cobble stone road winding down the mountain to merge into the highway that led to Aerie Hill and the colony beyond. Stone sculptures made by local artisans lined the roadway up the driveway and the stone gardens around the entrance. There were crystals in them too, a wholly Cybertronian touch.

In a couple of days, the place would be flooded, kind of, with literally a few hundred guests give or take ten, all of them family and friends. They would live here, ride the smaller buses to the sights of the colony led by micro mini-cons from the hospitality industry specially trained to tell the story of the colony and use the facility. When the week or so of shakedown was over, the Earth side human workers would go back to their jobs while the Martian human workers stayed on with the Cybertronians who were also staff.

The first ships would land with their guests and they would be brought here to check in. Optimus Prime would show up at dinner time to greet the first human visitors to the resort. Ratchet and Ironhide, some of the other famous Autobots and former Decepticons as well would be there too. They would welcome them Cybertronian style, then leave the management to work their magic.

It wouldn't take much effort. They were after all on Mars.

During playoffs to the football championship ship of the world.

Boo-yah.

-0-TBC 10-24-15 **edited 10-25-15**

NOTES:

Guest, I love your thoughts and will use them. The Race Track Patrol led by Barricade is an important gang on Cybertron and would have senior and less senior members. Those here are the lesser lights, the ones not yet caught while others here were the senior members. It might take a while to corral entire gangs given that they do this. Motorcycle gangs on Earth often have the same make up. Thank you, Guest. You the one! :D

There is actually a femme combiner named Victorian. I found her at tee f wiki doing combiner research. :D:D:D She is part of IDW and another whole world of transformer culture built around a femme priestess called the Mistress of Flame built around the religion of Caminus. It's all pretty convoluted but I see acres of fanfic in the story line. :D:D:D

I have worked out the members of each thing and will post them at the next piece to clear up who is who and go back to fix any errors. LA! I love readers. :D


	627. Chapter 627

The Diego Diaries: Fight (DD4 627) Not edited yet. :D

NOTE: The gangsters and gestalt members associated with Barricade will be sorted out in the bottom of this piece and the other parts corrected. Barricade has a huge number of universes where he exists and he's a terror in each one. There are a lot of mechs and activity attributed to him so I will embrace gratefully the reader suggestion that some of these here, with the Race Track Patrol especially, are minor members as opposed to major ones. I will try and sort that out at the bottom. HUGS! :D:D

-0-During the day of that same day, ay, ay, ay …

Ratchet looked at the recovered data from the Cybertronian mainframes as he stood in the Metroplex High Security ward. Some of it was being integrated into Teletraan to try and make matches. The process of combining such massive databases was in and of itself a monstrously huge process. They had upon securing Cybertron built a highly secure, deeply underground stand-alone building filled with computers and computer capacity to make the full integration possible. That job was handed off to the Technobots with enormous relief by everyone involved.

Lightspeed and Nosecone were with him going through the data culled from the bots that had been partially dismantled to find what they needed to know. All of it pointed to the gestalt combiner, Bruticus Maximus. All that they needed to begin a mindless rampage was the joining to their combination their leader, Barricade.

"Barricade has a checkered life," Ratchet said as the two glanced up.

Nosecone nodded. "They predate us but they're all bad given the terrible work that went into their process. Fortunately, Barricade is where he belongs. Prime might want to keep him caged until we scope out everyone that might have come with him. Barricade has a lot of units in his empire."

Ratchet nodded, then glanced at the pair with a grin. "Where's Afterburner? I haven't seen him in a while."

Lightspeed smirked slightly. "He's in jail. He got three decaorns for fighting."

"Sounds about right," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "When is your project with Teletraan starting? When he gets out of jail?" Ratchet asked. They would form Computron and after the usual endless round of agreements and discussion among the personalities in that extraordinary format, they would sit on the ground, hook into the system in the new building for computers and begin integrating and formatting the giant mainframes with Teletraan III and her sisters all around the system.

It would be the first time a major gestalt would form here and it was going to be announced when it happened so that those who wished to see it, could. Those who couldn't see the actual transformation for whatever reason would see it on IntraComm including Earth. The idea of combiners would then be introduced to an overawed audience with the unveiling of Computron.

Of course, given the personality of most of them, this was going to be for them personally awesome as well. It wasn't often that they had an appreciative audience when they did their special operation. Usually, the audience was shooting at them with the idea of ending their sparks.

Win-win for everyone.

Ratchet took the datapad with information thus far and scanned it. "I will be glad when you put the mainframes on line in a way we can really use them. Right now, searching them is fragged."

Nosecone nodded. "We're happy to help."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm afraid to ask where Strafe is. I haven't seen him since that time he got jostled at Club Hoyle and shot the place up in reflex. There's a cure for that you know."

Lightspeed grinned. "We told him. We told the judges. You know how it is with family."

Ratchet grinned, then nodded. "I do," he said as he turned to walk from the lab. He was on his way to bump the data to Prowl. He did so with a light step.

-0-At the Sub Command Center under Ops Center: Intelligence, Special Assignments, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the big central command center console, the one that held the command stations of every part of their operations above them in Ops Center. Elita glanced up as Ratchet strolled across the floor, stopping beside Chromia to sass. "What brings you down here, Mommy?" Elita asked with her usual finesse.

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "I hear you're tracking every femme in the colony. Good luck with that. We actually do have a higher proportion of femmes here than the national average on Cybertron. I don't know how so many got here but they actually skew the population balance."

"Yeah, 'us'," Chromia said sourly. "What ya got, Ratch?"

"I got confirmation that we have Bruticus Maximus. We have them in stasis and won't be letting them out given Prime's order that they constitute a national level of threat to the peace."

"I imagine that left a mark," Arcee said dryly. She grinned. "Does Barricade know his appendages are here?"

"I don't think so. Prime's holding that meeting to his chassis. I told him I had to be there when he has it or I'll poison his cake this Thanksgiving," Ratchet said.

"That's the new contest, right? Cakes?" Elita asked the one mech to which he/she wished were a genitor. Their fun and games went back a long time to when both he/she, Deion/Magnus and Optimus/Orion were newbies at the game of soldiering. Ratchet and Ironhide were older, had been soldiers longer and took them all to spark. They all returned it mightily.

"That's right. We have to beat Hercy for the title of Cake Champion of Mars. I personally have a bead on my prize-winning cake, which I will tell you will be made with these servos here," Ratchet said holding up his own hands.

"You **will** wash them first, right?" Chromia asked with a grin. She loved Ratchet like one wild aft to another.

"And take away my secret sauce?" Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

A lot of retching sounds were heard, then it died down. Jazz who was laughing shook his helm. "Remind me to skip your entry."

They bantered as they searched, directing the Watch teams in the field to locate every femme that could walk in a straight line and not bump their helm on the underside of a table. When they were cleared, their transponder was given a pass designation and others were then sought. It would take three full orns to locate everyone.

"Well, now that my work is done here," Ratchet said as he was buried in slag. He grinned. "Slaggers. I have to motor. More need my servos on. As it was said in the beginning …"

They stared at him with grins. "What did they say, Ratchet?" Arcee asked with a chuckle.

"Ask Ironhide. He's older than me," Ratchet said as he slipped his arms around Chromia's shoulders and hugged her in her seat. Chromia squeezed his arm in return.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," Lancer said with a big smile from a tactical station nearby.

Ratchet laughed, then turned to swish out, his freak flag flying. They watched him go. "I want him to adopt me," Chromia said with a slight smirk. Not given to liking too many unreservedly, she nonetheless loved Ratchet and Ironhide with all her spark.

"Let's ask Ironhide," Arcee said with a grin.

"That would make him Magnus's atar-in-law," Elita said. She grinned broadly. "That would be awesome." She sent an email to Ratchet on behalf of her team.

She would get a response back immediately.

-0-Around the colony on the hunt

They went in groups of four, armed and ready for a fight. Every single femme in the colony old, young or in between was being checked out. They would do so for three days tracking down every female in the colony, scanning their transponder and taking their image.

It was offensive to some, fine with others. When it was explained that they were searching for murderers who may have a femme friend it helped a bit but not much. Femmes were outraged and probably for good reason. No one wanted to be considered to consort with killers. Not this ada or that amma. Even Wirelite weighed in as she sat in her living room serving tea and cakes to Springer, Drift, Lon and Smokey.

"You do know, infants, that some of us will be very insulted that you have to do this. A femme likes some privacy about their designations and such." She poured Smokey more tea, then held up the plate of tea cakes that she made and was apparently famous for among her family.

"Thanks. These are **great**!" Smokey said as he took more. Everyone grinned at him, then Springer looked at her, a tiny femme who had been a housekeeper for Megatron once upon an orn. He could only imagine the stories she could tell.

"Amma, we don't like it either but someone knows what happened here and two families need information to help them understand and work this thing through," he said as he drained his cup of sweet 'tea' famed in Uraya and that region of Cybertron.

She vented a sigh, then grinned at them. "I understand, really I do. I hope you find this femme. I hope she can help you. This is so terribly unfortunate. Club Cybertron is a much more respectable place than this shows."

All the mechs grinned at her, paid their respects, then left. As they were walking down the corridor, one more femme checked off their list, Smokey grinned. "Do you watch cartoons?"

They all slowed to look at him. He paused. "You know. For laughs."

"For the sake of argument, say we do," Springer said with a grin, letting the cat out of the bag as he did. There were a lot of very funny human cartoons out there. The Pixar cartoon of the huge bird sitting on a telephone wire with a dozen or so tiny ones was a personal favorite.

"If you ever saw a 'Sylvester and Tweety Bird' cartoon, doesn't Amma Wirelite remind you of the little old lady that owns them?" Smokey said with a grin.

They considered that, then Drift shook his helm. "No. I never saw that cartoon," he lied. Springer grinned, then shrugged.

Lon who was more used to them grinned. "You saw it. I see it too, Smokey. She really does look like Amma Wirelite."

Smokey grinned at Lon, then looked at Drift and Springer with a slight smirk. "Maybe you need to be a lot younger to see it. Like younger than my folks."

Smokey then walked past Drift and Springer with a smirk of triumph. Lon followed with a grin of his own. Drift looked at Springer who was smirking as well. "Touche, slagger," Drift said. "By the way, Amma reminds me of her too."

They walked toward the elevator and all the way down discussed the relative merits of Sylvester the Cat and Wile E. Coyote being essentially the same character.

-0-At the armory

Ratchet wandered in, then sat on the couch across from Ironhide who was actually doing work at his desk for a change. Obviously, Holi's stealth skills were growing. "Hey there, big and handsome."

Ironhide smirked, counted his lucky stars that he had a diversion from paperwork and sat back. "Hey, you red aft slagger. What's up?"

"This," Ratchet said sending the message from Elita-1 to Ironhide.

He read it in a nanosecond, then sat back up straighter. "What brought this on?"

"Chit chat in the Sub Command Center under Ops Center. I walked in, charmed them with my great, uh charming stuff and bingo! Six daughters ascending from the ether." Ratchet gave a dazzling smile to his one and only Onliest One.

Ironhide considered the insanity parked before him and then the almost casual way that Cybertronians made their families since The Fall and the atrocity of endless wars. Given the amount of orphans, lost boys (and girls), left over individuals from this and that region, for this and that reason, adoptions even among adults were common place and socially acceptable. No one blinked, though this might cause a few optics to twitch should it actually come to pass.

Ultra Magnus anyone?

He grinned. "What do you want to do? This might make Thanksgiving and Christmas Surprise a bit crowded."

"Not to mention that Ultra Magnus and Jetta will become in-laws. Nothing like being in-laws to the outlaws my old Abba used to say," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Which one?" Ironhide asked as he sorted through the eclectic mix of fabulousness that made up Ratchet's elders on both sides of the family tree.

"All of them," Ratchet said with a laugh. "This might give poor Hero some better role models. She's sort of a girlie girl at the moment without anyone to help her with her aesthetic. Might make it hard for her to learn the family trade if it continues. Little femme might not be able to always match her guns to her purses."

Ironhide laughed aloud, then nodded. "I think that might be true. Femme would have to take a few airbrushing courses."

They grinned at each other.

"I have no objections if they're earnest and understand Praxian rules," Ironhide said with a smile. "Might be fun to see what Magnus has to say about this. He can call me 'dad'."

They both split a gut over that one.

-0-In the Sub Command Center under the Ops Center

Elita paused as a message come to her, then she chuckled. Looking at the other five who turned from their stations, she grinned. :Are we in? Truly?:

"I am," Lancer said with a grin.

"Count me in," Greenlight said with a chuckle.

Moonracer nodded. "Sure."

Arcee and Chromia stared at Elita a moment, then grinned slightly. "We **are** serious, right? No turning back?" Chromia asked with a smirk.

"Serious as a spark attack," Arcee said nodding.

"Then I'm in," Chromia said with a genuine full throttle grin.

Elita signaled back, then the paperwork came to all six of them with two glyphs already attached. They signed their own, it went to the Bureau of Vital Statistics for filing with a copy sent to the Courthouse. Given their age and relative (in)sanity, it was approved and filed there. It was also filed at the Bureau updating their files and the Office of the Primes for official status granted.

They stared at each other, officially sister/brothers, then looked at Arcee and Elita. :Are you going to tell the boys?: Chromia asked.

:Not until the cake contest at Thanksgiving. Ironhide and Ratchet agreed to keep the secret. Now give me your word you will too: Elita said.

They did.

No one else in the room who was watching with curiosity and no clue would have one now. Not even Jazz and Mirage.

-0-TBC 10-25-15 **edited 1-13-16**

NOTES: On the proper place of all the characters so far in Barricade's gang(s) that have arrived thus far:

I am considering all the universes that Barricade is in that it would be perfectly good to use the endless string of characters and their groups as part of Barricade's overall empire. Some of them have higher status than others. Thank you, Guest, for resolving a minor headache I have had for a while. More of his crime syndicate will arrive but now it's in a framework for me that is smooth and consistent. I will fix the mix up in the earlier posts.

There are several groups that are Barricade's creations and/or minions. Here are the members of the ones in the story so far. I think I have mixed up a couple but will fix that.

Bruticus Maximus: Blight, Kickback, Blackout (one of many characters to carry that name-not the one in the Bey movie) and Storm Cloud. They combine with Barricade to become Bruticus Maximus, one of the first combiners of five or more to be made. They didn't last long. They blew up and not much background is known. They are blank slates for writers. :D

Race Track Patrol: These are the major players though there will be and probably are many more: Motorhead, Roller Force and Ground Hog. It would be one small gang otherwise on a big, big planet.

The others are bad boy Decepticons including Skystalker who isn't aligned as far as I know with anyone. But given his tendencies, Barricade is someone he would follow.

I need genealogical pedigree charts to keep all of this straight. LOL! I have one for Ratchet and Ironhide's families to keep the generations clear. I think I'm going to need more sheets. ;)

PS TF wiki will tell you about the personalities of the Technobots. Some of them are pretty surprising individuals.


	628. Chapter 628

The Diego Diaries: Chooglin' (dd4 628)

-0-Out there

He came to sentience on the floor of a cell. Staring at the ceiling of a dark room, he blinked. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice almost echoed in the emptiness. Rising to sit slowly, feeling pain in his extremities, Straxus looked around. He then looked at his chassis. He was wounded but there were patches. Who had done this, he couldn't tell. He called out again. There was no answer. Sitting back, he stared into the inky darkness around him and warily waited.

Impatiently.

-0-Cybertron

The monster-sized frames kept coming with regularity through the space bridges heading toward the holy ground of Cybertron. Flying over the cities, crossing the vastness of the giant metallic planet of Primus, they were led to their sites by Seeker escort. On planet now were 347 city-formers, those who came forward after being repaired in the endless cycle of land on Mars, refit at the big frame depot there, then take off for Cybertron. They were refineries, food production centers and hospitals. They anchored ever growing refugee camps as the steel slowly began to grow upward in the ragged cities.

The teams of the various centers hit the ground running to meet the rush of civilians and soldiers that usually gathered to watch. There had been a complete stand down of the garrisons and leadership since Prime took that first step and no one bothered any more to worry about the local garrisons which were either moved away or overtaken by new vetted commanders.

Soundwave was no longer issuing any directives nor were the Decepticons delivering them in the field. Things had been reorganized and now the new world order was firmly in place. What the Prime wanted, the Prime got. No one short of the criminal element was standing in defiance now. That group was still being tracked and would continue to be until they were caught.

Another pair of ships landed, their massive force shuddering through the battered surface of the body of Primus as they made their way downward to land. Lights were brilliant in the night, blow back from displaced energy throwing lose articles into the air to pit whatever and whoever was nearby. When they settled, their fences rising as the final transformations slatted into place, the sound of peds running toward them could be heard from every direction over the last whining sounds of massive transformation.

Business began almost immediately.

-0-Home

Alor walked from Metroplex Femme, Youngling, Elder and Sparkling Hospital at Metroplex heading for The Fortress. He had passed his third decaorn examination. The infant was doing just fine. He himself was doing just fine. Now he would go back to working on his part of the massive project of reclamation. Cybertron was almost nearly covered with the radius of march to a metro-former now less than 300 miles. Even if they weren't close enough to walk to if you were sick or hurt, they were close enough to make the trucking of energon, doctors and medical help easier. From three thousand miles down to 300, it was going to make getting needs taken care of that much faster.

He passed through the courtyard, lingered in the Rec Room to talk to some music fans, then entered the big dazzling room. Walking to the center table, he pulled a chair to sit. Raptor glanced up. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Great," Alor said with a grin.

"Do you two have the protoform covered yet? Pictures?" Raptor asked with a smirk.

"Not yet. They're working it out. When they do, I'll get the pictures made," Alor said.

"What will he look like, if I have to ask," Delphi asked as he turned from a console nearby.

"Do you really have to ask?" Alor said with a chuckle. "I had a spectacular sparkling with Ironhide. I see no reason to break a clearly winning streak."

"You're sick. It's a sickness," Delphi said. "I can't wait to hold that infant."

"You and me both," Alor said as they dug into the data. It would be a very pleasant few joors.

-0-Ironhide

He walked into the City Hall with a number of reports for the Data Processing Department. He ambled through the half doors heading for the large computer tech center down the corridor. He paused at the door to the office of Ultra Magnus. He looked in and nodded. "Hello, Magnus. How's things?"

Ultra Magnus glanced up from the avalanche of work on his desk. He nodded to Ironhide. "Ironhide. We're getting ready for the next migration. What brings you here?"

/ … wouldn't **you **like to know, ***son*!** .../ "I have reports for data processing," he replied. He paused a moment, then nodded. "See ya."

Magnus stared at him. "See you around."

Ironhide nodded, then continued onward. He did so with a grin.

-0-Prowl

He walked to the conference room where a lot of mechs were working. The sheer tonnage of work related to Cybertron was astounding and now they were going to have to address a migration. Thank Primus, tomorrow would be a football game. Or games. Praxus was on track to need a wild card berth. They were having … adjustment problems.

Sigh.

Kaon was powering to a berth in the championship game again with the slagging twins. He grinned slightly.

Slagging twins.

Not only was there a game tomorrow but there was also Halloween coming up. The kids wanted to trick-or-treat so he had gotten their requested costumes ordered. They were going to be the Avengers. Rambler wanted to be Thor, T-Bar was going to be Iron Man, Spirit was going as Captain America while Sojourner would be Black Widow. Miracle who had no real preference would be attending the festivities as The Hulk. Apparently, wash off green paint was about all he would need.

He would have to do more research.

He entered, then sat with the others as they went through mountains of information about the outlying areas of the Empire. It was still quiet and settled. How long that would last, no one knew. He just thanked Primus again that they were able to send food and medical grade energon into the hinterlands for the 'Cons. Feed troops and you pretty much had them.

Elita glanced up. "Hi, Prowl."

Prowl glanced at Elita. "Hi." He stared at her, then sat back. "What?"

"Nothing." She grinned, then went back to the work at hand.

:You're all crazy: Prowl said.

Several looked up including Elita. :You don't know the half of it, Prowl: Elita said with a grin, then she turned back to her work.

Prowl chose to ignore the possibly horrible possibilities by choosing to chat with his good friend who never let him down, the datapad in his servos. It would pass quietly in the conference room in Ops Center.

-0-Autobot City Processor Health Hospital and Outpatient Center, Metroplex Administrative Plaza and Metroplex Highway #1, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"Where is my attorney? I want my attorney."

Rung stared at Burris who was not cooperating in the testing that was necessary to evaluate his mental condition. He was unruly, uncooperative and belligerent since he came kicking and screaming on Prime's orders. He was determined to be that way too as expressed earlier.

"**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TALK! I WON'T BE BULLIED!" **

Rook merely noted the mech's fury as he sat waiting silently for him to run out of steam and invective. It would take a while.

-0-At a stable

They stood on both sides of the big horse, one that belonged to Optimus Prime. It had his mark on the flank where a brand would be, a tattoo in tiny letters explaining who would be the 'owner' of the big patient animal. None of the horse families actually 'owned' the animals. They were sentient and worthy of respect. Some families were merely responsible for them and their care, just like Sunspot was for Spot.

In the pastures in the distance a lot of horses stood, walked around or ran in groups. There was a huge interest in them and among them were the horses that 'belonged' to Drift and Springer, some that they shared with the horse mounted patrols including their own.

Right now, infants who were emotionally traumatized were sitting on them, their normally silent and withdrawn personalities showing through their usual emotional gloom as they waited to ride around the big arena on their backs. The program was huge and a big success, scoring breakthroughs for those who couldn't express their pain nor find their way back to the light through the usual methods. Now they did, coming out of themselves around the big animals who were so patient and gentle.

"Let's go then," a horse tech said with a smile. They did. They led the horse into the arena with a little bot who had suffered injuries during the scramble to leave their colony settlement. He had nearly died, had lots of surgeries and therapies with this his favorite. He smiled broadly as he sat on 'his horse'. His genitors watched from the stands in relief as the infant enjoyed himself. It was a nice break in a slow but sure forward momentum toward happiness once more.

-0-Aerie Hill, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together, the elders of The People discussing the Youngling Convocation and Confirmation of their youngsters who were ready to be initiated into adulthood. It had been held off over the endless stream of slag that had managed to find them. But now it was leveling off and they could take the time to do what they were as leaders required to undertake.

"We have invited a number of grounders to attend and there will be some broadcasting for the colony. If we go to the Valles, then it will be more private. But I am inclined to allow it to be closer and more public. After all, such flying would be amazing to see," Rainmaker said as they mulled it over together.

Harrier nodded. "The more we build bridges between us, the better for all. I would like to see our beautiful youngsters celebrated by all and not just by us. Lord Optimus and his mechs will be guests of honor. I am happy to agree with that."

Everyone nodded.

"Then its settled," Rainmaker said to the general agreement of everyone. "I will send an envoy to Prime to extend the courtesies. I have spoken."

They all nodded to him in respect, then the agenda moved to other topics. The business of Seekerdom rolled onward. Tomorrow, there was football.

-0-Trine

"What about tomorrow? Any worries?"

Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "No. How's the hip?" he asked as he considered once more the image on the easel before him. The light of day streamed in through the windows of his studio in Tyger Pax.

"It's fine. What about Rad-R?" Sideswipe asked as he lounged on the couch by the door.

"He can play when the game demands it. Right now, you and I have to get our mojo back on," Sunstreaker said as the door opened. Bluestreak walked in and set their lunch on the table nearby. "I thought you were working."

"I was. I got called off the rotation. I have to work data when the migration gets here in a few. So I'm off," Blue said as he began to lay out their food. "Get over here and eat."

"I love it when you're bossy, Blue," Sideswipe said as he rose from the couch. He looked at the food, then grinned. "I think I love tacos. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Blue said with a grin. They gathered, took their food, then began to eat. "I heard a funny rumor but you have to swear to me like I was the Matrix before I agree to tell you. I mean it. Like the Matrix."

They looked at Blue, then each other. Turning to Blue, they nodded. "Okay."

Then Bluestreak told them.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -both twins

"Yeah. Elita told me." -Blue

"That would never happen." -twins

"That's the rumor." Bluestreak grinned. He didn't dare tell them about the other one he was told. This one was funny enough … Ironhide sparked. He held back the one that said the femme unit were now siblings. There was only so much slag he could take from the twins over food.

They laughed and chatted, then decided on their 'present' to the 'baby shower' that was going to fete Ironhide's ada-hood.

Then they laughed long and hard.

No way. No how.

-0-TBC 10-26-15 **edited 1-13-16**


	629. Chapter 629

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 629)

-0-Around town(s): Centurion, Primal Colony of Mars

Bos sat with his friend, Barter, as they watched the short film about what happens when atoms split. It was interesting and a nice break from the speed tests they were taking in math a little bit earlier. The mathematics and sciences block that formulated early afternoon every day was his forte. He was solid in both areas with a bit of help required in the language portion of his education.

His class was 22 strong, all of them bright but slightly needy in the skills department. They were determined to be those who with intense instruction capable of catching up swiftly and they were. The few behavioral problems that they had among the students were addressed with the counselors and genitor support that their district was so lucky to have and provide.

The images rolled past including those of explosions of atomic weaponry on Earth. It stunned him that they had done such things and kept such weapons among the different and sometimes warring countries. Sometimes, it didn't take much to turn around and see Cybertron happening all over again somewhere else. He focused on the explanation of what happens to atoms and discarded as best he could the images of bombs exploding. Suns. He concentrated on suns. They were controlled atomic bombs. A much better image for him all around. The early afternoon rolled on interestingly toward mid day recess break outside.

Across the hall …

They gathered up to go. All of the room was in flux as infants ran for lockers for their gear, put their things in order, pushed in chairs as they tidied their tables and lined up to go. Terradive who was watching with satisfaction his 'troops' getting their things together smiled. **"LINE UP!**"

Laughter and flying peds greeted that as the humans climbed into the box to be carried by their aide. They were heading for the Hu-An Habitat to learn a bunch of stuff from the aliens and see about how to increase the growth of the plants they were raising in their school's greenhouse. No one knew botany, horticulture and agriculture like they did.

"Okay, we'll board the bus and be on our way. Everyone on their best manners. Everyone pay attention and remember the manners of the Hu-An. We're representing our families and our school. Okay?" Terradive asked.

Everyone nodded so he turned to the door, holding it open for the human students, then his Cybertronian infants to walk through along with several service animals. It would be a nice hilarious ride to the Hu-An Habitat and a short chat with the big femmes who were the major botanists among the group. Then they would go out and help them plant a bunch of experimental trees, check the gardens of the various humans who maintained one there and eat some of the edible fruits, something even the Cybertronian kids could do without upset.

It would be awesome sitting on the soft green grass under the big flowering trees near the tall winding stacked homes of the Hu-An asking and getting answered a lot of questions, some of them by a very bemused Tempest. Some of them would even pertain to plants.

-0-A trine

He walked to the courtyard of The Fortress to do mortal combat with his enemies. He was painted and highly shiny, a mech pulled together from the brink of death. He walked rather briskly for someone who had been incapacitated, fed up with slag and ready to fight. With two good legs, he was mobile again. With enforced counseling, he could almost pass an Autobot soldier without having the overwhelming impulse to slag them.

Dynamo was living up to his name. He walked inside, paused to find his 'nemesis' (and now good friend) Ramcharger. They had a game going that was nearly a standoff, both of them bold and fierce combatants. Sitting in his usual place, he grinned slightly. "You made it, slagging Autobot."

"Do you doubt me, slagger?" Ramcharger said as he eyeballed the little mech before him. They were from the same general area, knew some of the same mechs and rooted for the same football club, Uraya. Both were on opposite sides of the war, Dynamo during this one, the Third Great War and Ramcharger, one way the heck back that was on the history books, the Second Great War. Both were small intense mechs with a lot of personal chutzpah, intensely family-oriented and proud. They were in short perfect for each other.

Setting up the game board, they both began to work on their strategy, determined this time not to battle to a draw. A crowd would gather to watch them play and it would be on.

-0-Rosa, a member of Dynamo's grounder trine

She walked to the Library with her school books. The Library Annex in Pax was nearly her second home. Since coming to the colony on that terrible day when the Wasteland was targeted by the Autobots, she had fallen into the colony like an asteroid into a planetary gravity well.

They had no hope of lasting much longer when the big mechs came and began to take the sick and damaged away. She had watched them with Cycle, her grandson. They wanted it to be okay. They wanted to show themselves but they didn't. They had lost hope long before and didn't trust the universe to deal them such a bounty. Cycle had taken the initiative and they were gathered.

Huddling in the camp, getting their hurts fixed, she had been nearly overcome with emotions and feelings, something she had sublimated in the daily horror of survival. If you felt, you couldn't continue. She buried the best part of herself to bear the suffering of her family in solidarity while showing as much strength and hopefulness as she could muster and that of the slow descent into madness of one of her bonds, her sweet brave Dynamo.

She was part of a trine with him and a dear friend, Tyson. They had worked hard all their lives and were close to Dynamo's brothers and their families. Dynamo had hope the Decepticons would be better and joined to fight for them to keep the others out. He was a sniper and very good. But it hadn't meant anything. He had lost his leg and was tossed away, a broken 'asset' to be discarded and nothing more.

They had lived in a makeshift scrap heap, all of them scrounging for bits and pieces to feed to their little worn out energon converter. They were on their last legs when the ship came from the sky and landed. They were scavenging for parts for their converter when Cycle in his desperation sought help, the urchins that were in Prime's vision of the Wasteland during Festival. Dragging them along, watching for something good to come out of the ship from the sky, all of them felt a sense of terror and doom that was nearly incapacitating. As they watched and events unfolded, they found out that good can still exist in a world without pity.

They had been repaired, taken to Mars and given a life that was never possible on Cybertron for such as them while their brave Dynamo had been hospitalized. It had been the hardest thing for all of them to do, to leave their leader and bond in an Autobot hospital. They were too tired and terrorized to do more than hope that the Autobot's pledges of safety would be true.

They were. It changed everything.

The new home they got glistened with high caste beauty, a spacious luxurious accommodation that could hold all of them comfortably. Instead of lying on the cold hard ground, on pallets piled with whatever they could salvage for comfort in a leaky makeshift shelter, sleeping or trying to while their systems were crying out for food, they now had luxury.

Real berths, real everything, all for them for some inexplicable reason they were all still sorting out. She still made a point of going to a grocery every orn to wander and look. She took samples, hiding them in subspace for the others and made sure that there were treats for the family and good dinners for each meal. She even was considering taking an annex class on cooking. Her other bond, Tyson said, he would if she did. He didn't want her going by herself because if you were in view of the others you couldn't disappear. Even in the Wasteland there were harvesters. Walking into a room filled with strangers to do things that only high castes were allowed to do and not feeling fear was still something they had to unlearn.

She reached the Library Annex, then went inside. She paused to look at the beautiful interior of her favorite place besides home when everyone was there, then walked to the spot by the wall where she sat to study. She was in adult education and working on learning to read and write. When she was good enough for college she would go there too. She would attend a real university to learn. What that would be, she was still deciding. What it would be for now is an example for the six babies in their family.

Her trine's two sons, two sons-in-law and their combined five infants were also in school. The older were in adult/pre-University education like her and the younger attended Youngling Day School. It was very emotional for her to consider that fact. Those sorts of dreams were for others, not them. It was part of the reason they like millions of others had fallen for a liar who promised them the moon.

They wanted to do a lot of things but all of it required reading and writing. Going to school for adults, girding their quivering sparks to walk in and admit that they couldn't do what small children could took a lot. All of them felt it and the kindness they received by their instructors and tutors was amazing. It made the difference between going and hiding away again.

She had come to that first class with a fluttering spark. The entire first one she had stood outside the door staring at it with yearning. She couldn't cross the threshold into the promised land. It was beyond her programming and fear level. On the second orn, the instructor had come to close the door and spotted her. "Are you a student here?" he asked gently.

She stared at him clutching her brand new school things to her bosom. He stepped out and they talked, her fears something he told her he saw a lot. Come inside and join us. We **want** and **need** you, he had said. She entered sitting in the back, her body language shut down along with half the others there. It would take several classes for her to unwind enough to participate. Then she was off.

She found her seat by the window and spread out her work. Staring at it with a sense of purpose and great joy, Rosa of Uraya began to work on the fundamentals of reading and writing. The sun would play across her as she worked in the safety of the Library Annex, the Autobot Army and the great genius of Optimus Prime.

-0-At the Courtyard, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Optimus Prime stepped out of The Fortress heading for City Hall and a planning commission meeting with Ultra Magnus, Jetta, Mack and the others who were going to show him new component constructions designed to speed up building on Cybertron as well as here. Two new big sites were being opened up here for more cities. The forest of habitation was astonishing if one stood at the Pavilion of the Temple and looked toward the west.

He paused in the courtyard as a little mech stood up, staring at him with an intense gaze. **"OPTIMUS PRIME!"**

He looked at the mech and all the others around him, none of them looking that much younger than Hercy. "That is my name."

"**I'M DYNAMO OF THE DECEPTICON ARMY!"** he said with defiance.

"You were," Optimus gently corrected.

"**FRAGGING AUTOBOT!"** he said shaking his fist.

Ramcharger stood up cane in servo and glared at this mech, someone he considered his good friend. **"SLAGGING DECEPTICON!"**

They both looked at each other with a fixed glare, then both looked at Prime who was watching them with a mixture of amusement and compassion. "The war is over."

"**IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!" **Dynamo walked closer. **"YOU SLAGGING AUTOBOTS! YOU WON'T KILL MEGATRON LIKE HE SHOULD BE! YOU'LL PUT HIM IN PRISON OR SOMETHING! I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT I WILL HAVE THAT HONOR! I, DYNAMO OF URAYA WILL SHOOT HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

Prime grinned in spite of himself. "I will take that under advisement."

"**YOU BETTER! NO ONE IS A BETTER SNIPER THAN ME! I WAS THE BEST!"** Dynamo said as he moved to sit again. **"YOUR MOVE, SLAG IT, RAM! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!"**

Ramcharger sat down and grinned. **"YOU SLAGGING DECEPTICON! DON'T TELL *ME* WHAT TO DO!" **He made his move and winked at Prime as Dynamo looked at it with a frown.

Prime nodded and with a grin continued onward heading to another meeting about another need. As he did, he did so with a light step.

-0-TBC 10-27-15 **edited 1-13-16**


	630. Chapter 630

The Diego Diaries: Evening (dd4 630)

-0-Early evening

"Then we went to the Hu-An Habitat and worked in gardens. They let us eat some of the fruit and it was good, Ada. They might even put some out for others. Maybe have some in the stores," Sunspot said.

Ironhide nodded. "Must have been fun."

"It was, Atar. I loved it," Sunspot said. "Tomorrow is the game, right?"

"It is," Ratchet replied as he moved around the table pouring juice into cups.

"That will be so fun!" Co-D said with a smile. **"WE CAN HELP YOU AT HALF TIME, SUNSPOT!"**

"I think that's such a great idea," Ratchet said as he sat again. Dinner was going full blast with eight infants sitting around the table eating. It looked like a table in the school lunchroom where they often went to join their kids to eat. Thank Primus for a dishwasher Ratchet thought as the meal wore on.

-0-On a hillside near The Resort at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He stood on the stone steps that led upward to the aesthetic monastery of Upper Tetrahex, home once again of the religious sect, Clavis Aurea. He had grown up in the region of Tetrahex in the city of the same name. His youth was given over to his devout beliefs in the Guiding Hand and his study to become a monk of his sect.

His love for his planet was the most profound feeling he could muster for anything or anyone. He was a stern individual, almost severe in his affect and thus wasn't someone who made friends easily. He was introspective and intellectual in his pursuits. Singing and music were also incredibly important and when he did sing his accent gave away his regional point of origin.

He had a serious grievance with Megatron. He had destroyed Cybertron. He had desecrated that holy place with his greed, lies and lust for power. That was a score the two had against each other, one that he was going to settle in their next encounter. For now, he was absorbed in restoring the foundation of his belief system and the teachings of the Clavis Aurea.

Behind him rising into the weak sunlight of the morning, a vaguely pagoda-like building stood. It had open doors and a huge internal space that held room for instruction, meditation, public gatherings and readings as well as retreat for solitude, a big part of their practice. It was as severe in its simplicity as Cyclonus was in his personality.

Statues would be the biggest decoration here, statues of the five mechs who were the central figures in the Guiding Hand mythology. It was really very simple. Primus created five individuals directly from his own spark who were primary to the caretakers and creators of the Cybertronian people. They helped usher in the Golden Age of Cybertron and all would have been well but for Mortilus.

Like any creation story, there is the Rise followed by the Fall and this was no different. Mortilus felt that the order achieved on Cybertron was necessary to every other life force in the universe. They should bring it whether it was welcome or not, he said. It led to a debilitating war that ultimately killed Mortilus but also struck down everyone else in the most severe manner. Primus went into Cybertron and became its heart and soul while the others transformed themselves into properties that would serve The People for the common good.

Solomus the Wise was trapped in a crystal, but transformed into the Matrix to link with Primus and The People, joining them in wisdom through the figure of a Prime. Epistemus and Adaptus had less to work with but gave themselves completely to their charges. Epistemus became a brain nodule, a processor of great power while Adaptus changed to become a transformation cog. The designs became essential and basic to The People and furthered their prosperity but not without great cost to both of them personally.

With the death of Mortilus the Death-Bringer, The People were essentially immortal. The first to receive these gifts of sacrifice became the Knights of Cybertron, charged to bring and keep the peace throughout the universe. It was a heady charge, which they took into legend. But as with all legendary individuals and times, things were forgotten, changed or adapted to the newer realities and the greater beliefs in a culture.

The Clavis Aurea was a group dedicated to the worship of the Guiding Hand, to delving into the sacred texts of the Cybertronian people for the deeper truths and preserving a historical epoch steeped in legend and myth. The metro-titans served as the vessels of choice for the Knights of Cybertron who carried the message of peace and freedom of the Guiding Hand into the universe. They searched as well for the promised land, Cybertopia and served the universal good.

All of this was his legacy as an acolyte and he was determined to resurrect and preserve it. Nothing that was part of their glory and history, nothing that was part of Cybertron would be lost if he could help it. In the Valles Marineris, there would be built a retreat for deep reflection and meditation which was a part of the practice and one of his favorites. He glanced to the east where the human Resort stood. It was nearly ready to go on line soon bringing to the table 2000 or more humans on-world all the time.

They would be there with their alien chaos. Turning to look down at the colony spread out before him, he considered the profound effort of their great people that had rebuilt homes for nearly twelve million Cybertronians. He had hated Prime as intensely as he hated Megatron but this has been an incredible shock to the system. So had Prime's bloodless overtaking of Cybertron. The idea that his beloved home world was being resurrected by someone he had hated so much had taken a great deal of thought to understand. Part of that process was resurrecting the Clavis Aurea.

He heard pedfalls behind him. The construction boss, someone who was also a member on Cybertron walked to him. He stopped, then gazed out himself. "This is amazing. A good view for us," he said as Cyclonus nodded. "I need you to look at some electronics, Cyclonus," he said.

Cyclonus nodded, then walked up the steps with the others. The crew that worked on the building were mostly members of the sect. They were putting love into the building, something that would be dedicated in several decaorns. The building was mostly stone and metal with a lot of handwork to create it to specifications. They disappeared through the giant doors together.

Nearby at the Resort, a group of women stood by the windows that faced the beautiful austere building that was going to be a 'temple for that Cyclonus mech' or so they were told by someone. The telescopes that were there for visitors to use were in use now as they watched Cyclonus on the terrace steps of his creation. No one knew what Clavis Aurea was beyond that it was a very strict sect which worshiped the Guiding Hand and did deep scholarly work in all the sacred texts among other unspecified things.

It believed that what you were born with was all you needed, that you were perfect from the beginning and therefore complete. If you were damaged and it wasn't absolutely necessary to your life, you would decline the repairs. He himself bore a broken horn in his finial designs gotten in conflict. At no point in his thinking did it occur to him to have it repaired. It wasn't absolutely essential to his life so it was left as is, a reminder of a life event. Had it been a leg or arm, then it would have repaired as essential equipment.

"That is one big mech," Judy Witwicky said as she shared a telescope with Barbara Morshower.

Barbara nodded. "Glenn is sort of intimidated by him. He's probably one of a handful that can do that."

"He was a lieutenant of Megatron," Lonnie Epps said as she watched him disappear from view. "That alone makes him scary. Imagine … he's built a monastery on a hill top next to us. We have a monastery as a neighbor."

They nodded. "I wonder what they believe? I thought the Temple was the only form they practiced. Someone told me a story about the Guiding Hand which seems like a different story than the one most believe," Lilly Bolger said.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Sarah Lennox said with a big smile.

That got the slag it deserved.

-0-Trine

They walked from the Medical Center together heading for the subway. The ride home was going to be detoured through Terra so they could pick up the kids. There was going to be an important game the next orn so the twins would be at team meetings until dinner. As they walked to the station a mech called out. **"WHO IS GOING TO WIN TOMORROW!?"**

**"WE ARE!"** Sunstreaker called out. They waved, two friends, then the trine went down to the subway platform for their train.

"You **better** win. I don't want to listen to the whining if you don't. It's bad enough that Praxus is fading along with Iacon. If I had to listen to the whining from you two about Kaon I would have to stay in a hotel," Blue said with a grin as they entered their train car. It was nearly empty but would soon be filled with kids and genitors heading for home.

"We're going to win," Sunstreaker said. "Don't worry about it. We're the best team in the league. The Primus Cup is going to be ours this time."

"It would serve Prowl right," Sideswipe said with a wicked grin. "That slagger cheated his last championship."

"That's my atar you're slagging, Sideswipe," Bluestreak said with a grin.

Sideswipe grinned. "Speaking of atars … what are we going to get Ironhide for the baby party?"

They laughed uproariously. Their train arrived at the station in Terra where they disembarked and wandered topside. They had time to kill so they walked to the business center nearby. They had an infant center there. It didn't take long to find just the 'perfect' thing for Ironhide.

-0-TBC 10-28-15** edited 11-9-15**

NOTES: All of the characterization of Cyclonus in this story is canon. :D

IDW Generation 1 continuity

Cyclonus was forged in the borough of Upper Tetrahex, home to the Clavis Aurea order. When he sings it's with a noticeable Tetrahexian accent.

Tetrahex was wiped off the planet in the rebirth initiated by Vector Sigma and the Matrix of Leadership. Cyclonus mourned its loss, along with those of other locations.

Clavis Aurea: The Clavis Aurea is a religious order from the IDW portion of the Generation 1 continuity family.

The **Clavis Aurea** is a Cybertronian religious order that once held a major presence in Upper Tetrahex and believes lost body parts should not be replaced unless they're essential.

IDW Generation 1 continuity

Because of his Clavis Aurea beliefs, Cyclonus of Tetrahex went a long time without replacing one of his lost horns, only relenting after Tailgate personally crafted him a new one. "Clavis aurea", meaning "golden key" in Latin, is a 16th-century theological term that refers to the means by which hidden meanings in texts may be discovered. This may have something to do with the Cyclonus promotional image released for the launch of More than Meets the Eye, which declared "Cyclonus is key".

Thank you, TF Wiki. Again. :D

-0-NOTES

It is canon that Cyclonus's avatar, his holographic projection is female. BWAHAHAHA! I love this character. :D

He sings and has a holographic projection that's female. :D


	631. Chapter 631

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! AGAIN! **(dd4 631)

-0-In the Bosom etc.

"Move it over there."

Ironhide rolled his optics, then moved the table and chairs to the side. They both stared down at the 'hardwood' aka faux wood textured steel floor. **"THERE! I TELL YOU THERE IT IS!"** Ratchet said pointing to a stain that had been there for some time. "This is your job, big boy. **THERE IT IS! FIX IT!" **Ratchet grinned at Ironhide as he stared at the floor.

Behind him sitting and/or standing in a half circle in the living room, eight infants stared at the two adult goobers. Orion glanced at the others, then walked forward to stand between them. Looking up at both, he pointed his fat little baby digit at the obvious stain on the floor. **"ADA! WHAT SHE!?"**

Ratchet grinned. "Your old daddy is a slob."

Orion stared at him, then looked up at Ironhide. **"ATAR! YOU BOB!?"**

Chuckles lowered the aggravation level a bit, then Hero and the others walked over to take a gander. They moved to stand in a circle around the stain. "This is there, Atar," Hero said pointing to it. "You missed the thing."

"No loyalty anywhere," Ironhide said as he grabbed a cloth in the sink. Bending down, he rubbed it hard removing it from the glowing redwood of their 'wood' floor. **"THERE! I, IRONHIDE, HAVE DEFEATED STAINS!"**

"Atar, you missed a spot," Hero said as she bent down to point out a tiny bit Ironhide missed.

Laughter was legion for a moment.

-0-Up there in the loft part of the tower

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good. Did you get the basic protoform I sent you?" Prowl paused in his fussing over this and that in the kitchen to turn to Optimus who was having 'pie and coffee' in the breakfast nook. The kids were in bed and it was 'their time'.

"I did. I found it beautiful. And humorous."

Prowl grinned slightly. "I'm glad you did. We did agree on wings, correct?"

"Wings are wonderful," Optimus agreed as Prowl sat down beside him. "**You** are wonderful."

Prowl grinned. "You need to get out more." They grinned at each other. "Do we agree on the name then?"

"Short of another miracle like the Seeker drone being revealed, yes,' Optimus replied.

"Good," Prowl said. They sat together talking quietly as the night on Mars waxed onward.

-0-Trine

They came in quietly, having returned from their game meeting. It had run into overtime so the kids were already in their beds. Bluestreak who was sitting on the couch waiting for them with the sound down on the monitor grinned. "About time you got here."

"It takes time to program victory," Sideswipe said as he sat down next to the winger. "That looks good," he said glancing at the datapad in Blue's servos.

"I thought it was smart to get it organized now. The contest is coming up in three decaorns. What I want you two reprobates to do is make it."

"I don't make cakes, Blue. I eat them," Sunstreaker said as he sat down on the other side of the couch, sliding his arm around Bluestreak. "That looks good. And hard."

"That's why we're going to practice a few times before we make one for the contest," Blue said giving both stern optics.

"You mean, we'll make a few before we ask Rampage to make the one for the contest," Sideswipe said.

The conversation would continue and Blue would win in the end. As usual.

-0-Miler, Venture and Prima

He splashed in his little silver tub, patting the water and laughing fat little chuckles as it got everywhere. Watching him with adoration and delight, Venture and Miler waited for him to tire.

"He is **so** sweet. They have infant intake for the Academy two orns before Thanksgiving. Then we wait until after Christmas Surprise before he goes full time," Miler said updating Venture who grinned at his youngest son with great love.

"That will mean he will attend with Prowler and Sojourner," Venture ventured. It was good to be Venture.

"And the new babies when they're old enough. Prowl told me that they want a daughter and Alie and 'Jack are going for a son. I can't wait to hold that baby," Miler said with a sigh. "I asked the Academy if we could both be the teaching genitor for Prima. They said that's fine and dandy. You can be so for one half the work week and I will do the other half. We can of course make changes when things come up."

"We can. I've made a bed for Prima in the corner of my office. That little travel bed we got just fits the space," Venture said. "We can get the rest of it after the game if you'd like and one for you. I think a carry travel bed is best given that you're on the Trigger almost as much as you're in your office," he said, then grinned at Miler. "It was never this much fun with Prowl. Don't tell him I said so. I was so afraid of holding him. I thought he would break."

Miler nodded. "I know. We were severely idiotic, Ven."

He laughed loudly. "I hear you, Milie."

They watched their son play, then hosed him gently off. It would be a short trip to the toy box, a book and then bed for the happy little infant who was learning to walk by himself. All was good at the Venture-Miler abode.

-0-Down the hallway in a different bosom

"**'JACK!**"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Pick up your slag, mech. We're going to have full time infants here soon enough and having your guns laying around is not in the picture anymore." Alor stood in the hallway staring at the big handsome plug sitting in his chair sipping beer and watching American football, a 'game for infants if you ask me, Ali'.

No one did.

He rose and walked to the spare room, the one next to the new baby's room. It was their office cum stuff room and there were guns and mayhem makers galore in the space. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cart this slag down to the man cave and stow it in the gun locker down there, handsome. Do it right now. No more putting it off. What if the new baby decided to suck on a gun barrel?"

"You mean like the time that Ironhide did when we noticed he could finally crawl?" Blackjack said with an eerily familiar smile.

A rap to the noggin settled that memory, so the big mech turned to the pile of guns, knives, swords, grenades and other implements of his day job. "What the frag. How did this happen?" he asked as he bent to the job.

"You have to **ask**?" Alor asked with a grin. "You didn't fall far from the tree."

-0-Nearby, in another building in another place, same bosom

"And that too," Delphi said as he pointed out a number of guns and knives on a spare couch in the spare room. They were going to redecorate it to be a nice big room for visiting infants. A crib and a big berth were ordered and would arrive the next orn after the game. "And those too," he said as he leaned on the doorjamb admiring Hard Drive's still shapely aft.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

"**SLAG IT, TURBINE! I'LL DO IT! I'M RAPTOR! DECEPTICONS FEAR ME!"**

"I don't fear you, you big doofus. Get this slag out of here." Turbine who was a big mech stared with amusement at the fussing of his bigger bond.

"Frag this. Where's **your** stuff, old mech?" Raptor said as he turned to glare at his bond with an armful of guns.

"In the gun locker downstairs. Delphi, Alor, Ratchet and I stow our excess gear. We don't allow things that can harm babies to be laying around. Now you and Hard Drive … **and** Ironhide are hopeless doofuses. Doofii. Idiots."

Raptor grinned in spite of himself. "When this slag is gone what then?" he asked.

"I think you and I need to go with Delphi and Hard Drive to The Home Center and The Infant Center and make this room over into one for the babies. I want all of them to have sleepovers with us, big and small. A crib for the babies, a big berth for the older infants. I won't take any slag either, Raptor."

"Do you think I'm against the idea, Old Mech? What kind of mech do you **take** me for? Don't answer that," Raptor said as he hefted a sack of knives onto his piled up arms. He grinned at Turbine. "You're going to have to lead the way. I can't see over this slag," he said eerily echoing his grandson back in the day on Diego when he had to do the same thing himself.

Turbine grabbed a huge gun, then turned to lead his bond to the door, the elevator, the gun cabinets and highly secured vaults in their locker space. It would be a very amusing journey.

-0-In another bosom in another tower in the colony somewhere

"Here. I had to have them make some."

Knockout took the box and grinned. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"What else is new?" Breakdown said sitting in his chair with amusement. Everything about Knockout lately was funny including the upset in his tanks.

Knockout began to eat the strange concoction, the only thing that didn't hurt his systems for now.

"It will pass, Knockout," Gypsy had said a couple of orns ago. "Some adas have touchy systems for a while."

Once he got over the willies regarding 'ada' he sought out the concoctions that didn't make him want to hurl. They were pretty awful. He looked at Breakdown. "What do you think about the name?"

"Its a good name," Breakdown said with a grin. "Better than the reverse."

They both thought about that, then grinned. "Breakout trumps Knockdown anytime," Knockout said. Breakdown grinned and nodded.

-0-Night time

They rode their horses along the wide pedestrian roadway that all of the highways featured in the colony. Heading toward the Industrial Park, Drift and Springer shared chat. "None of the femme searches are yielding what we need," Drift said. "Maybe we should check the detailing shops to see what their clientele lately was."

"That would be a good idea," Springer said as he pulsed the suggestion to the Detective Bureau. Hauser would get it in the morning, then be on it immediately. It would yield 1,297 femmes with more than minor detailing changes just over the past cycle. More footwork was in the picture. As for the two, they galloped madly to Industrial Park #1 for a leisurely ride through both of the massive installations before heading back toward the Tri-Cities on their circuit.

-0-Standing in the doorway of a locker

There were five mechs playing a card game in Ironhide's man cave when Alor and Blackjack arrived. After a moment of slag and goading, they walked to the corner where a highly secured locker was installed in the remaining space of the awesomeness around it. Keying the code, Alor stepped back toward the doorway to watch Blackjack try and cram fifty pounds of guns and mayhem into a ten pound vault.

"How's it going, ba-bee?" he asked as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"**SLAG IT, ALI! I'M BLACKJACK! SLAYER OF BAD GUYS AND GRANDATAR TO INFANTS!"**

"They don't all fit do they?" Alor said.

"No, they don't," Blackjack said to gigantic laughter all around.

"Let's go to your atar's place. He should have room in his vaults," Alor said. "Stow some of that in subspace. There's half a roomful in the apartment."

"**GET IRONHIDE DOWN HERE! HE OWES ME, THE SLAGGER!"** Blackjack said with a big grin to the eternal laughter of the punters playing cards.

:Ironhide:

**:ADA! WHAT!:**

:My, what scraplet got up your debris chute, infant? This is your ada speaking:

(grin) :Do you need to ask?:

:Come to the apartment. Your old pa needs help putting his slag into your grandatar's vaults. We need you to help us get it through on the trains:

:Oh frag. On my way:

"He's coming, 'Jack. Stow the slag and let's go," Alor said with a big grin.

Blackjack with a grin of his own because in his processor Alor was perfection on the hoof began to stow guns and galore in his subspace. By the time the last one was there he was nearly dragging his aft. "That's heavy slag."

"I told you to create a bigger subspace but you didn't listen," Alor began as they started their favorite 'fight' for the amusement of the punters. They chatted a moment, then left for the elevator and their son who would be sitting on a chair watching football and drinking beer at his genitor's apartment. He wouldn't be there for long.

Moments later …

Alor inspected the space, then turned to the two **HEAVILY** burdened mechs staggering under their armloads and the slightly felt drag of overloaded subspace. "Did I ever tell you that your father wouldn't expand his subspace and **NOW! NOW THAT I AM IN NEED OF HIS HELP, HE CAN'T!"**

Both of the big mechs stared at Alor, then each other. "Slagger is playing you too?" Ironhide asked.

Blackjack nodded. "He is, the magnificent bastard."

Ironhide grinned. "I never told you about Ratchet before Orion was separated nagging me half to death. He had me moving furniture in our closet-sized quarters on Diego. A berth, table and chairs and couch. That was it. I think I moved it fifty times. Then he had me carry all my slag to the lockers."

"And you didn't did you, ***INFANT*" **Alor said as he opened the apartment door. "You kept some under the berth? Right?"

"You been talking to Ratchet?" Ironhide asked with a gimlet optic as he headed out the door.

"No, but I can," Alor said as he followed Blackjack out.

**"NO! THAT'S FINE, ADA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"** Ironhide said as the door closed behind him.

He would. Talk to Ratchet that is.

-0-TBC 10-29-15 **edited 10-30-15**


	632. Chapter 632

The Diego Diaries: Football! AGAIN! (dd4 632) will edit tomorrow. :D

-0-In the locker rooms in the tower of Raptor and Turbine

"Ironhide … there are five mechs playing cards in your little man cave," Alor said as he watched Blackjack and Ironhide unburden their subspaces. Lockers were open at the building where Raptor and Turbine lived, both having gone back upstairs for more artillery. "Did you know that?"

"I did. **I, IRONHIDE, HAVE FRIENDS!"** he said with a big grin. "That game has been going non-stop orn and night for a few."

"I see," Alor said with a grin as the two biggest bestest mechs in his life turned to argue about the best placement of weapons, ammo and detonation devices. All of it having been in the apartments of the major players, it was luck that they hadn't exploded sooner.

Footfalls nearby signaled the return of Raptor and Turbine, both of them carrying what seemed to be the last of the heavy guns from their spare room. "Alie. How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm having a great floor show with these two," Alor said nodding to the two black mechs bent over in a security locker. "The acorn didn't fall far from the tree." A moment to scan the remark brought laughter. "You mean we didn't ruin two families bonding?" Alor replied.

"Nope," Turbine said as Raptor joined the chorus line.

"**I WANT YOU TO MOVE, IRONHIDE! THIS RACK IS DESIGNED TO STORE THE RIFLES!"** –Raptor

"But if we put the boxes of ammo- …" –Ironhide trying to put more into the space than it could hold

"What is the matter with you, infant?" –Raptor getting ready to paddle his little mech

"I did the best I could." –Blackjack deflecting blame

"**YOU TWO! MOVE OUT OF THE SLAGGING WAY!"** –Ironhide having a difference of opinion

The big mechs step back with a grin and watch as their little-big mech bulldogged his way to victory. Of course, they knew he would so they baited him and he took it. Like he did always. Every time. Turning to take more, he paused. Everyone of the adults with him was grinning. It wasn't a good sign. **"WHAT!?"**

"Nothing, infant," Turbine said with a grin. "Keep doing this thing you're doing."

Ironhide smirked at his family. "Think you can trick me into doing all the work?"

"Yes." -all of them

"Slaggers," he said as he turned back to the job. He began to pack things into the locker, nearly stacking it to the top with boxes of mayhem, bullets and other implements of the Apocalypse. By the time he had halved the pile, he turned to look at the rest. There were piles of rifles, guns both hand and shoulder along with their related scopes. That didn't count the number and kind of knives and swords both long and short that needed to be placed. "Frag. There isn't any more room in this one. What now, smart afts?"

His genitors and grandgenitors who were standing around or sitting on things giving their helpful suggestions and slag grinned. "Onward to Hard Drive and Delphi's lockers!" Turbine said with a chuckle. **"MARCH!" **

With a lot of bitching and clanking around, the stack of guns, knives and swords was finally gathered up so they could head upward toward another trip on the metro line. By the time they reached the tower where Hard Drive and Delphi lived, they were reported three times to the Night Watch. When they stepped off in the C District of the Mare Tranquilitatus, the one in the third and farthest early quarry from The City they were greeted by the horse patrol.

"I've been getting reports that a bunch of slaggers are riding the metro with guns and knives," Springer said as he sat his horse at the mouth of the metro station.

Drift who looked very cowboy on his steed grinned. "Might need to call up a posse, Springer. They look pretty desperate to me."

"Help us carry this slag," Ironhide said.

"Desperate isn't far off the mark," Raptor said with a snicker. "We need to store slag in the gun lockers and vaults at the folks."

Springer nodded with a grin. "You're the pack mules then."

"**YES WE ARE!"** Raptor said with a blaze of bravado. **"SOMEHOW IT ALWAYS TURNS OUT THAT WAY!" **He shot gimlet optics to his bond who grinned back at him.

"Shut up, Raptor, and move along," Turbine said with a grin.

"Okay, Turbine," Raptor meekly said with a grin. Riotous laughter greeted that submissive remark. "Come along, Ironhide, Blackjack. Your old grandpa is waiting to watch you work."

They moved along laughing at the bullshit as Springer and Drift watched with grins. Drift looked at Springer. "Thanks for asking Ironhide to adopt you."

"No problem," Springer said as he turned to head out into the colony again. They rode off down the highway toward the hinterlands with laughter.

-0-Down there

Delphi met them in the lobby. He had been called and had come down to wait. Raptor grinned at his ada. "Where's Atar?" he asked as he slopped to a stop, the pile of guns in his arms sliding as he gripped them.

"He's coming. He has a bunch of slag himself. You might want to go up and help him out when you get these into our vaults. He's got a strange compulsion to keep grenades in the spare room," Delphi said with a grin.

"What's so strange about that?" Ironhide asked as they walked to the elevator to wait for an empty one to arrive.

"You failed him," Delphi said glancing at Turbine with a smirk. "Little mech is lucky to be alive considering the atars that he had in his family."

"My thoughts as well," Alor said with a grin. "I tried."

"We know," Turbine said.

"**THAT'S IT! SLAG IRONHIDE!"** he said with a big grin as he gazed with intense fondness at his grandgenitors.

"And Raptor. And Hard Drive," Raptor said. "Oh and Blackjack. I sense a pattern here." The elevator door opened and all of them stepped in to ride down to the locker given to Hard Drive and Delphi for their apartment. They stepped off and the lights came on illuminating their path to the locker, #422.

"Imagine how many munitions are stored down here along with guns and other firepower," Delphi said as they entered the locker. "If you hit this building with the right strike, the foundation would blow up and take the whole thing down."

"No doubt," Raptor said as he watched Delphi open the lockers. There were a number of guns and ammo there already. Everyone turned to stare at Ironhide. "What?" he asked with a grin.

Everyone looking at him saw a big bruising mech with the family format, coloration and general design. They saw a huge mech holding a mountain of guns and swords in his brawny arms. They also saw a little mech that had been the center of their universe standing with them with a big grin and a lot of enthusiasm. For a moment, he was a little mech tagging along with them, helping them with good cheer. He was the little mech that they had for sleepovers, took to see the sights of wherever they were and had been a good student in his schools. He had toys he shared, a good spark and a tough independent streak. He was in their optics perfect.

"What?" Ironhide asked as he paused to stare back at the elders standing around watching him.

"**YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE, MY LITTLE MECH!"** Delphi said with a smile. **"YOU'RE ADORABLE, IRONHIDE!"**

"I am aren't I?" Ironhide said with a tiny preen. Laughter greeted that as he turned to put things on racks, hung them on pegs and stowed many of the knives in drawers designed for them. They handed their piles to him and he made short work of them. Slamming the vault doors shut, he turned to the elders and smiled. **"I, IRONHIDE, CAN PUT THINGS AWAY!"**

Raucous laughter greeted that.

"Good. Come up and have some pie," Delphi said slipping his arm through Ironhide's. They did.

-0-Early the next morning

"Come you and me," Orion said as he walked to the door of his genitor's berth room. Hero and Praxus who had joined him peered inside with the earnest little mech. "We go there?" he asked them with a real honest to Primus whisper.

"I go there," Praxus said nodding, his little chevron glowing with his liveliness.

"Come here," Hero said pulling them both back to the hallway. "We can't wake them up. Let me get some."

"You get me them shes?" Orion asked showing with his little servos what he wanted.

She nodded, then looked at Praxus. "What do you want, Pax?"

He smiled. "I want them things." He looked at her as if she understood him. She stared at him waiting for information that didn't come. Glancing at Orion, then Praxus, she peered inside again. "Stay here. I'll go."

With that, Hero of Autobot City crept into the berth room passing the huge formats of her sleeping genitors. The closet door was slightly ajar. She looked up, then pulled it more open. There was no sound but she paused anyway.

Nothing.

She slipped inside. Standing at the door, their little helms peeking inside, Praxus and Orion waited.

Barely.

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Did you get the stealth femme just now?:

:I did. Femme has skills:

:Orion actually whispered:

Pause.

:Ironhide?:

:Little mech is growing up, Ratchet:

Ratchet grinned even as he lay with his optics off line and his body stilled. His sensors were reading the whole story along with Ironhide and what a cute story it was. The sound of a snack closet being opened could be clearly heard. Then there was nothing but silence a moment.

Two little mechs peeking in held their nervous tension as best they could as they waited for Hero to make a snack run in the 'goof ball food cupboard' of Ironhide that Ratchet got for him to hide all his slag in, specifically from sparklings. Given the stealth sparklings midnight runs for cookies, weird pickles and candy, he had put it in their berth room closet. It didn't slow them down a bit.

Except maybe for Prowler. He was still trying to climb out of his crib in his room. A thump as they listening heralded the sign of triumph for that little rug rat. The sound of running peds and a huge **"OH-OH! PAX!**" also helped.

Two sparklings pounced on him. Ironhide and Ratchet could actually hear the little 'shhs' that followed. They both listened hard to the conversation that followed.

"Sh, Po-Po. Ho-Ho get shes." -Orion

"Ho-Ho?" -Prowler aka Po-Po

A bunch of chatter followed mostly to explain to Po-Po that Ho-Ho was taking care of all of them. Then three tiny faces peeped around the corner of the room.

:This is better than teevee: -Ratchet aka R

:Could be a good series. Keeping up with the Sparklings: -Ironhide aka IH

(grin) :We barely do that now:

A stealth sparkling peered out of the closet, then tried to make it to the door carrying a butt load of stuff, everyone's favorite 'food' item. A can clanked, she froze, nothing happened, she stealthed onward. By the time she reached the door she had dropped a candy can twice, clanked two others together and only stumbled once. She reached the door and dragged everything out.

**VICTORY!**

:Do you want to do the honors or do I have to be the bad guy?: -R

:I'll do it: Ironhide sat up, then grinned. Stealthing himself to the door, he peered around the corner. They were sitting on the floor nearby opening cans with giant smiles. Grinning like the Chaos Bringer he was, he jumped out and bellowed.

Four sparklings hovered into the air, their snacks flying everywhere. He would need rug cleaner to take care of the rest. It would be totally worth it. It was after all Halloween Day on Mars.

-0-TBC 10-30-15 **edited 10-31-15**


	633. Chapter 633

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! AGAIN!** (dd4 633)

-0-A tiny bit later

"**YOU A-SCARED ME, ATAR!"**

A tiny femme filled with indignation lay down the smack on the big smiling tower of father that was washing them in the tub. They were covered with 'stuff' and Prowler had let fly his debris chute in surprise. How he did, they were still trying to figure out as Ratchet applied cleanser to the floor. It would take care of the stain in the rug and make things as pristine as if they were brand new. The humans were jonesing for the formula but would never get it. It strangely enough had military applications.

"Did I 'a-scare' you, Princess?" Ironhide asked as he held a squirming Praxus under the shower nozzle for a rinse.

"**YOU DID!"** -Hero was still a wee bit pissed.

"Okay. Your turn," he said wrapping Praxus in a towel and setting him on the floor. "Find Ada, Praxus. He'll dry you off."

The infant smiled up, then like an egg with legs walked out to the living room. Ironhide watched him with a grin, then picked up his daughter. Sitting her in the warm water and big bubbles, he began to gently wash her. She kept up her 'feelings' for a bit until he tickled her little neck and she fell into the bubbles. She loved bubbles.

"**ADA! WHAT THIS!?"** Orion asked as he pointed to the refrigerator.

"Let me dry you off first, you little slagger," Ratchet said. He dried off both, then gave them their towels to put into the hamper. A lot of loud slag greeted that as they walked back into the wash rack. Turning the other way, Ratchet walked to the other end of the apartment to rouse the other four. **"RISE AND SHINE!"**

Three sleepy infants looked at him, then sat up straight. **"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" **

"It is all orn, infants. Get up. You have parties at school and you can't be late," Ratchet said as he turned to go to the other end of the building where Sunspot slept with Orion. Half the time he was in the same bed as the three other boys but last night he had gone in with Orion so the sparkling would stay in his own, the jolly little slagger.

Spot bounced around barking as Ratchet headed to the frig. Opening it, he frowned. It was nearly empty. **"IRONHIDE! WE HAVE TO GET GROCERIES! PUT THAT ON YOUR AGENDA!"**

Ironhide walked out with a mollified princess and a babbling little prince. Prowler had been washed twice after his little 'assident' by his big old pa 'just in case'. "What's for breakfast, need I ask? Or is it … **dare** I ask?" Ironhide said as he got a dish towel in the face.

"**YOU HAD THE COOKING LESSONS! HOW IS IT THAT I HAVE TO COOK!?"** Ratchet asked as he perused the paltry potential of the potables.

"Because **I'M IRONHIDE! I DON'T COOK! I CLEAN UP!" **Ironhide said as he set two infants down and took their towels. **"LIKE THIS! SEE THESE TOWELS!? I, IRONHIDE WILL WASH THEM IN THE WASHING MACHINE! I WILL THEN FOLD AND STACK THEM ON THE SHELF! WHY!? BECAUSE I'M IRONHIDE!"**

He grinned at the children who were gathered around him laughing loudly. They **LOVED** it when he did that. He petted them, grinning at their hilarity, then everyone turned to Ratchet. "What **IS** for breakfast, old mech?"

Before Ratchet could tell them all where to shove it the door opened and several bots walked in bearing things. Raptor and Turbine, Delphi, Hard Drive, Alor and Blackjack entered the apartment and began to put food on the counters. "Sit down, Ratchet," Delphi said. "We brought food and we can eat together. It's after all **HALLOWEEN!"**

Infants lost their shit for a moment, then ran for the table and chairs. "Can I help you, Amma?" Bos asked as he helped Prowler into his chair/booster seat.

"We have it, baby," Delphi said with a smile. "We want to help **you**. Today is the day you trick-or-treat." He glanced at Ratchet. "We all read up on it. Nice kid holiday. I have to go to the store today and get treats. We all do," he said as everyone nodded.

"We'll go with you." -Everyone including Ratchet, Ironhide and the little kids.

Everyone turned to the little kids. "You have to go to school for half an orn. We get you in time for the game. You have a party at school in your classes thanks to Sunstreaker," Ratchet said as he watched the adults spin food and drink off to the shorties. It was poetry in motion.

"I heard we can go to the parties too," Delphi said with a grin as the door opened and everyone of Ratchet's extended family entered. They exclaimed over the infants, declined plates because Tie Down and Chan cooked breakfast, then stood or sat around to enjoy the fun. It was always fun here.

"Are you going trick-or-treating tonight?" Ravel asked Ironhide's side of the line.

"We are," Raptor said with a big grin. "I want to see this."

"What costume are you wearing?" Ironhide asked his grandpa with a smirk.

"I thought I would go as a whining sniveler but someone told me you had that costume," Raptor replied with a grin.

Buckets of slag were filled and dumped on Ironhide's smirking helm. "Slaggers. All of you. You didn't deserve a great sparkling like me."

"Aww," Alor said holding out his thumb. That got applauded too.

"**ADA!"**

Everyone turned to Orion who smiled brilliantly at the attention.

"What, spud?" Ratchet asked as he finished his 'danish' and got another one.

"What go you to the shes?" he asked.

"I'm going as an ada," Ratchet replied.

"Okay," he said with a big smile.

"What will **they** go as?" Blackjack asked because he really, **REALLY**, really liked Halloween.

"They decided they would make their own costumes. Orion is going as a turtle pony with a tu-tu. Praxus is going as a turtle. Hero is going as a stealth sparkling and Prowler is going as a little horse." Ratchet grinned. He looked at the four elder infants. "These four are going as Big Foot. Big Feet."

They smiled, then looked at the elders. "Atar got us the best costumes, Amma. You should see them!" Reflector said with a giant smile. **"I CAN'T WAIT! I NEVER TRICK-OR-TREATED BEFORE!"**

"**YOU WILL LOVE IT! IT'S SO FUN!"** Sunspot said with his usual enthusiasm as the others shivered with excitement.

"Then what you're saying is keep your cameras close?" Hard Drive asked with a grin.

"It's required today," Ironhide replied. "Are you ready to go?"

The stampede was on.

-0-At the school in Centurion

They entered and ran for their lockers. Stowing their gear, they ran for the door, the elevator and the playground below. The humans were carried directly there, their gear left in their boxes for stowing in the tiny lockers next to the regular lockers in their class cloak room. Segways that were parked in a little alcove at the recess door just for them were waiting for the 30 kids that attended this school.

Given that Niall Graham, Jr. was the only human at Sparkling Day, there would be no segway for him. A thoroughly delighted aide named Spanner was his caregiver along with a steady stream of human volunteers among the N.E.S.T. contingent. Soon several more infants would join him when they were deemed big enough to come.

Win-win.

:**LAST ONE OUT IS A ROTTEN EGG!**: Lucy Epps said as she hopped on her specially designed segway, the one with her name, the school's name, the Primal Colony, Primal Emblem and N.E.S.T. decals as well as the cute little basket on the handlebars. The kids designed that themselves. They loved stickers. And baskets. Not to mention little horns. She zoomed out followed by the others and headed to where their Cybertronian friends had gathered to squee over the party they would have later. They could squee like pros too.

-0-Sparkling Day School, Terra

They roared in heading for the toys as their classroom doors opened up for them. Streaming into their classrooms from the crowded lobby on their floor, the fourth, they were followed by genitors bearing treats and punch. There would be a swinging party before they were to go home, leaving with their families for the holiday dinners, parties, football games and trick-or-treating to come.

The League had now reached preliminary games to the run up for the championship. It was do-or-die for too many teams right now. Playoffs be damned, millions were just hoping for wild card slots. Iacon, Praxus and Vos in particular were hoping for a miracle. With Simfur one of the two in the lead, few others could hope for help from the Temple, the partisan slaggers.

*cough*

It was happy and homely, friendly and cozy in the lobby and classrooms at this moment as families presented their treasure and treats along with them. It would be that way everywhere, even in the University as the colony prepared for a very strange but delightful holiday and **FOOTBALL AS WELL!** It was going to be a happy orn for nearly everyone.

-Around the colony

They went swiftly here and there as the brisk cold seemed to complement the happy atmosphere of the colony. Decorations for the strange holiday were everywhere and treats of all kind were available in mass quantities. It would be difficult not to oblige the infants expected to come given the load of offerings available.

Walking into the Mall of Metroplex heading for The Grocery there, Delphi and Hard Drive, Blackjack and Alor, Raptor and Turbine along with Chan, Corr, Docker, Appa Ratch, Ravel and Tie Down followed Ironhide and Ratchet into the big vast food emporium. Ironhide turned to them casting a gimlet optic. "You know … you don't have to be here for this."

"Of **course** we do, infant," Raptor said taking a cart. "I heard this is the place to be when you two go grocery shopping. Lead on. I have my vehicle."

Ironhide snorted, then laughed. **"POSSE UP! IRONHIDE AND RATCHET ARE HERE TO GET GRUB!"**

Raucous laughter greeted that even by shoppers nearby who they didn't know. Each pair got a 'vehicle', then they waited. Ratchet and Ironhide glanced at each other. "You wanna drive?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

**"I, IRONHIDE WILL DRIVE!"** He go a cart and began to go when he noticed a wonky wheel. "I have a defective vehicle. **I, IRONHIDE WILL GET ANOTHER!"** He turned back and did, putting the bummer cart to one side. Everyone watched him, each of them filled with memories of a big swank mechanism with a flowing red officer's cape or a tiny mech doing this and that happily. Then they got going. **"FOLLOW ME! I KNOW WHERE THE GOOD PICKLES ARE!"**

He did.

-0-Snapshots in The Grocery In The Mall of Metroplex

Ratchet paused with Alor and Delphi to stare down the row. Ironhide along with Raptor, Blackjack and Hard Drive were going over the enormous pickle selection available in jars on the shelves. "Now **this** is a pickle," Ironhide was saying, holding up a large round jar filled with what the label said were 'kosher dills'. He grinned. "I love them. I also like these," he said pointing to the bread and butter pickles, the sweet gherkins and cucumber chips. "Those little pickles are sort of mini-con size but they taste really good."

Jars went into carts, then Ironhide grinned. "Come with me a moment. I'll show you something that goes with pickles."

They nodded and followed Ironhide who led the way with a big grin on his face.

"Oh oh," Ratchet said nearby with his own grin. "Ironhide is pulling a fast one."

"What?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Follow me. Stealth mode," Ratchet said as they turned the cart they got to put all of the 'good food' in as opposed to the 'slag and stuff' that Ironhide/Raptor/Hard Drive/Blackjack tended to favor. They turned to go with him, four huge mechanisms in 'stealth' mode and when they reached the aisle where Ironhide stood with the others, they paused as Ravel and Tie Down joined them. The others were swooning over the bread department.

"You take this," Ironhide was saying as he picked up a big can of 'lemon frosting', "and you smear it on the dill pickle. The biggest dill pickle that you have in the jar. And put it on thick. Then you put the whole thing in your mouth at one time. I guarantee you will have a life changing experience."

They looked at him, their all 'growed up' little sonny boy and nodded. Taking lemon frosting cans, they put them next to the pickle jars. Then they moved on following Ironhide who led them with a **GIANT **grin on his face.

Ratchet turned to the others. "I worship at the altar of Ironhide but trust me when I tell you … have a receptacle handy when they try that. You will thank me. Also, film it and shoot it to me."

Alor, Delphi and Turbine stared at him along with a slightly frowning Ravel and a chuckling Tie Down. "Really, Ratchet … you need to warn them if its that bad," Ravel said with a tut-tut tone.

"Oh no," said Alor, Delphi, Turbine, Tie Down and a couple of mini-cons who were watching nearby. They grinned when everyone looked their way. Ratchet's group save for Ravel grinned back.

"Well, I never," Ravel said with a slight, minuscule, itzy-bitzy, tiny flash of disapproval.

Ratchet laughed aloud. "**Hold that thought** because I'm working overtime on it for ya, Ada."

Ravel grinned as they continued onward gathering bounty to their names.

-0-TBC 10-31-15 **edited 10-31-15 Happy Birthday, Uncle Lauren aka Barney. :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM AUTOBOT CITY AND THE COLONY! :D:D:D:D**


	634. Chapter 634

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! AGAIN!** (dd4 634)

This story just hit 5,006,067 words and 2,103 parts. TRICK OR TREAT! :D

-0-Snapshots at The Grocery

"Look at these, Appa," Ironhide said picking up a giant 'pumpkin' in his servos. "All it needs is a handle to be a football." He grinned, then threw it at Hard Drive. He caught it and threw it to Raptor, who swiftly shot it around his back to Blackjack. He caught it and when he did his fingers sunk into it like a fork into pie.

For a moment they stared at each other, then Ironhide took it back. Glancing around as he did he helped Raptor bury it under the pile. The only thing missing as they departed slowly, staring around them as they went was the whistling. Turning the corner, they picked up speed as they left the scene of the crime.

Ratchet who spied them grinned. "I think we better monitor them in the produce aisle." He turned his cart and they caught up. Eight carts, four on each side facing each other bumped.

"What are you doing with a cart, Ratchet? I have one already. **I am Ironhide! I have one!"**

"You're a doofus. Look what you have in the basket?" Ratchet said as everyone leaned forward to stare downward.

It was a colorful cavalcade of bad, Ironhide's cart. Very few things would have the Doc's seal of approval though very little was bad for a Cybertronian's systems if it were energy based and all that was there was. It was the principle of the thing.

Cookies of all kinds were stacked neatly including the raging novelty just introduced, Extra Stuff Oreos. They were even orange for the season. Next to that was a great number and kind of pickled things, pickled onions, pickled beets and something that looked like snot in a jar. "What is that?" Ratchet asked as he held it mildly grossed out.

"P'tcha. Like it sounds," Ironhide said with a big grin. "I thought it looked promising. It came from the same area with the blintzes. You liked those," Ironhide said.

Ratchet read the ingredients, then grinned. "Okay." He put it down and pawed through the usual sardines in mustard, sardines in their own oil, sardines in water, some with olive oil, some with **HOT** jalapenos and some with spicy cracked pepper. To go with those were about four different kinds of crackers, a number of cans of spray 'cheese product', several bottles of hot peppers of all kinds including a new one called 'The Carolina Reaper'. The heat index on that was similar to the output of the sun over a ten minute period. "You better hope I have an antidote for these," Ratchet said putting it into the cart full of crap. "They're the hottest thing on Earth."

"**I, IRONHIDE LIVE FOR THE THRILL OF DANGER!" **

Everyone grinned at their little mech, then Alor shook his helm. "I tried."

Laughter greeted that. Ratchet grinned. "If you go near the tomatoes I will clap you up side the helm." Then they turned, the six of them and walked off to find Ratchet's ammas and appas.

Ironhide grinned at his compadres. "Old mech is a hoot. Let's go look at the tomatoes." They did.

-0-Nearby

Kestrel and Tagg worked through the stack of cookie packages with lovely hand frosted ghosts, witches and goblins. They stacked their cart full, then turned to go onward for a cake for dinner, a small one for them to share over the next few orns and bags of candy for the infants that came to their house, brought by their families to pay their respects to the genitors of Prime. They always had a horde of visitors to their door on this, the second most popular kid holiday on Mars.

"Kestrel," a voice said as they both turned. Miler and Venture were there and so was Prima, the infant hanging in his little carrier off the arm of his atar. They were there to get treats, expecting ever more to come considering they lived in Vos Tower and Metroplex was ground zero for trick-or-treaters, himself giving them out to kids with the aid of his symbionts.

"Miler, Venture," Kestrel said with a smile. They both peered into the carry device, smiling at the sweet face of the baby as he slept through shopping. "Are you behind too?"

"Oh my, yes," Venture said as he glanced around. "We aren't the only ones. Look over there."

They all glanced over to see Ironhide leading his pa and grandpas on an excursion on the wild side. "Ironhide," Venture called, then waved his servo. They saw him, then ventured over to gawk at the baby too.

"Ratchet and the others are here somewhere too," Ironhide said with a grin. "Old mech doesn't trust me to shop for the good stuff."

They all looked into his cart, then grinned. "I can't imagine why anyone would think that," Miler said with a big smile.

-0-At the door of The Grocery At the Mall of Tyger Pax

They got a cart, then two because Sideswipe wanted to 'get stuff' as well. Bluestreak looked at the pair, then grinned. "You're hopeless."

"You knew that going in, Blue. Lead onward," Sideswipe said with a smirk. He would. Everything Blue put in, they put in two. Only about ten percent of that made it to check out.

The acorn(s) didn't fall far from the tree.

-0-At a Youngling Day School in Centurion

They sat around their tables waiting with excitement for the start of their favorite part of the party, the eating of the treats. There were ghost shaped cupcakes, the kid party go-to on this and every other world, galaxy, universe known and unknown, cookies, candy in little baggies and a big drink of something purple-ish.

Mr. Terradive had told ghost stories, all of them true from Cybertron but none of the human kids got that part. They just thought the Cybertronians were even more awesome than before. Now if they had zombies…

Mr. Terradive didn't disclose that they had those too when Sandy asked about it. One ghoul at a time was his motto.

"Is everyone served?" he asked as the room 'mothers' … family members who had come in to help walked back to the buffet of goodness on a decorated table nearby.

"**YES, MR. TERRADIVE!"** –the infants

"What do we say to our hosts?" –a grinning Mr. Terradive

"**THANK YOU, AMMA/ATAR/ADA/APPA/ABBA LENNOX/ABBA EPPS/ MISS JESSIE/MISS AISHA/MISS DEVON/MISS CLARICE AND MISS MOLLY/MISS MIKAELA/MISS LEONORA/CAMERAMEN MR. JEB AND MR. JIM/NASA MR. JIM/ABBA SUNSTREAKER!" **

Laughter filled the room, then Terradive nodded. "You may begin."

They did and so did Roto who came for all Terri's parties. Given that they were rotating on the public access channel on IntraComm, everyone who couldn't come could 'be there' too. Each classroom was shown on the channel, showing something of the infant's delight in the orn.

Sunstreaker stepped in, hugged Reflector, Co-D and Sunspot, chatted with Roto, Terradive and the genitors a moment, then stepped out. He crossed the hallway, hugged Bos and chatted with the adults before leaving altogether. He had a game in four joors so he had to head out but not before checking on all the infants in the family. He had been to the Sparkling Day School and the roof was rockin'.

All was good in his world.

-0-Checkout line at the store

They formed nearly a train, the carts one behind the other. Creaking from overload, Ironhide, Blackjack, Hard Drive and Raptor saw nothing wrong with snacking while they waited. Ratchet who was midway in line with the food they would eat for the next decaorn grinned at the others who were behind him. "Sad sight, the punters. They'll eat anything."

"Grow up in a foxhole and you will," Alor said with a grin. "Perhaps I should create some music just for the moment."

A mini-con boxing stuff glanced at him. "Don't let us stop you, Abba Alor." He grinned. His genitors raised **him** right. Several others around them nodded and offered their support.

Alor laughed. "I will. I'll dedicate it to The Grocery at Metroplex. It has a nice ring."

They bantered all through checkout, then ambled out allowing the delivery service to bring it around. It was lively and happy around them as everyone seemed to be going in the direction they needed. An internal buzz paused everyone who was military, then they hugged and farewelled everyone who wasn't. "Gotta go to Ops Center for a moment. See ya at the game in the box, alright?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll be there with the infants. We'll also put the groceries away, Sonny," Chan said. "Don't worry about a thing."

Ratchet hugged him, then set him down. "Only your happiness," he said. They parted, walking toward The Fortress.

Docker smiled. "There goes a very fine number of infants."

Everyone turned to smile at Docker, then they walked toward home and the next few joors of frenzied activity before meeting up again in the Primal Box in the Public Stadium for the ball(bearing) buster do-or-die game between Praxus Science and the Kaon Kavaliers. One of them might advance, the other one was already there.

The chances of Praxus Science depended on Iacon United failing at their game the next orn with Uraya. It would be a bruiser. For Ratchet's arm. From Prowl.

The game postmortem was scheduled to be held at Prime's after the game and just before trick-or-treat. Given how high the stakes were someone's lower lip as going to be hanging down to their knees.

-0-Earth 1, United Nations Park, Primal Colony of Mars

They worked through their shifts as others baked madly for the party to be held to celebrate Halloween. They had also gotten from Earth a lot of things that would help make this festive including decorations and candy. The school was having their 'official' party but they would as a colony celebrate Halloween even as they celebrated together other holidays from other cultures in their group.

In the cities beyond, they saw the effects of cross pollination of ideas in the way that the Cybertronians embraced Halloween and the two big ones for many of the nationalities here, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Every year when those holidays rolled around, Thanksgiving on several different days on the calendar for the different nations that held one, the colonials were asked about it and what they thought about the bots taking it on their own calendar.

It was a hugely curious thing for humans on Earth. Thanksgiving was going to be a bit different this year because they were all invited to celebrate at a big huge buffet dinner in the Resort. Christmas dinner would be had there and it was hoped that the Prime would come with his 'elves' to deliver gifts to the children of their group personally.

No one knew for sure. After all, if you bundled the Pope, the leadership of all the countries of the world on Earth and every ethical spiritual person that ever lived there, it would somewhat embody what Prime meant to his people. It was rather optimistic that someone of that stature would take a moment to visit them and their kids. But hope springs eternal.

It was getting to be very awesome living on Mars.

-0-In the Human Tower Habitat in the Mare

A good dinner was cooking for the party to follow the game. The place was packed with family who had come, almost all of whom were staying in the Resort to help troubleshoot the operation. Grandparents, even a pair of great-grandparents along with siblings, their families and on and on were here. Only the usual suspects would venture to go to the game but most would watch it on the giant screens in the lounges here, the Resort Theater or the N.E.S.T. HQ where the skeleton crew on duty would be joined by sympathetic family.

Most of the humans here had their team favorites and bets of money, shift changes and duties were on the line. It was the first time that all of the humans had really mingled and more planned get-togethers were in the works for Thanksgiving and Christmas (Surprise). Prime and his elves would be there for the humans in all three places. It would be epic. The humans outside the loop of N.E.S.T. had not been made aware of that news yet.

It was getting to be awesome to live on Mars lately.

-0-The Resort at Autobot City, The Grand Escarpment, Primal Colony of Mars

They had come to The City through the main delivery route that the operation would use. The humans landed at the Autobot City Interplanetary Municipal Airport and were greeted by the staff who would be driving everyone everywhere. They were loaded up, the guide who would greet them with the driver of the bus which was smaller and specially constructed for the resort, one of fifteen in total would give a breakdown of the sights on the way to the resort.

They would follow Fortress Road to the intersection at Temple District and Metroplex Highway #1. They would then drive northward on Metroplex #1 to the big intersection at Metroplex Highway #2 and Cultural Center Road. Driving through, it would lead past the two huge municipal arenas, then turn off into Aerie Hill District, passing by as it wound slightly eastward to the long driveway that led to the dazzling facility.

Once there, they would drive into the safety lock where all of the vehicles involving humans were to go and when the atmosphere was met, then they would unload. The reception group would take them in, get them into their suites, then the real fun would begin.

Hopefully.

-0-TBC 10-31-15 **edited 11-9-15**

ESL:

P'tcha: pigs feet jelly P~~~~~

Abba: Term of respect for any elder even if not a family member. Not necessarily indicating family affiliation but rather respect for any elder. Even Prime uses it.


	635. Chapter 635

The Diego Diaries: Football! Again! (dd4 635)

(Researching something, I just read that strip clubs are canon in TF. **AH! BWAHAHAHA!** I would **LOVE** to go to one. Rattrap tried to get Silverbolt to go with him and he wouldn't. He offered to take Rattrap to Six Lasers Over Cybertron but Rattrap wouldn't. Silverbolt declining had made him feel insulted. All canon. :)

On with the show …

-0-At The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked in and sat, the heads of this and that. There wasn't a thing to snack on so fast was the meeting called but no one cared. This was not only Halloween, it was a major playoff day for the football league championship.

"What's up, Optimus?" Ratchet said as he sat down.

Optimus grinned at him, a good sign in and of itself. "We have caught several of the gangsters who are part of the group setting bombs on Cybertron, there is another migration coming that Dai Atlas vetted and we have no more information about the missing femme than before but at least we have in custody a number of mechs who cannot run amok in the colony now. We have confirmed that the group was Bruticus Maximus. I am going to be interviewing Barricade tomorrow. I would like all of the military team here as well."

Everyone nodded.

"For now, I would like a brief summary of pending and/or urgent business from all the department heads before we break for the weekend," Optimus said sitting back. "And Prowl is sparked in case any of you didn't know."

"**SO AM I!"** Alor said raising his servo with a big smile.

Prowl glanced at Optimus slightly aghast, then looked at the smiling faces facing him with smiles. "Uh, I am."

It was chaos a moment with back slaps of the designated offenders, Prowl and Alor both, 'atta-boys', 'good on yous' and other comments of exclamation and approval. Both mechs basked a moment, then Prowl tightened his girdle of propriety. "Thank you," he said primly before a stylist bounced off his helm. He fixed laser optics on Starscream. "Really?"

"Yes. I am sitting here in no end of distress and deeply held angst because of you, Prowl," Starscream said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl asked with a mix of slight puzzlement and fight-or-flight sensation on his neural net.

"Consider this. If Kaon wins today, then Vos is relegated to a secondary playoff because Sciences lost. Because of that, Iacon is moved upward putting Vos on the line with the next playoff game. If they don't win that one against Altihex, then we are out of the running for the Primus Cup. I will hold you personally responsible for the loss today if Praxus doesn't live up to your creative stockpiling."

Prowl sat back with a slightly smirky smirk on his face. "You believe ***I*** had something to do with the fact that the winningest university team who made it to the professional league almost intact where they blazed a trail for *cough* *choke* Iacon is meddling by me? Somehow?"

"***YES*!" **–everyone in the room

The gimlet optics of Prowl the Outnumbered were epic. Even his ada took a picture. He sniffed and sat back with his door wings signaling **'OH YEAH!?'** in door wing language, something that made Optimus snort, then redirect the laughter to a file in his processor stem because he really wanted to try the cherry chocolate cake that Prowl was working on as his entry into the cake contest during Thanksgiving and Prowl could hold a grudge on the little stuff.

Like that.

"Prowl, you look so cute when you snivel," Ratchet said with a guffaw. Others joined him much to the delight of the punters.

Optimus who really called them in to entertain him grinned. "Magnus … do you have anything to add?"

"To that conversation?" Magnus asked with a slight offense, then buried it under his thick veneer of Magnus. "We have room for four million newcomers, Optimus, with about 1.5 million finishes to apply to the apartments before final sign off. The new Seven Cities complex is that close to being concluded. If we get less than that, we are miles ahead. If this is bigger, then all bets are off. The builders are to my opinion amazing beyond belief but we have millions of workers in the skills and employment databases to draw on for any project you wish including rebuilding odd ball enterprises like say, Six Lasers Over Cybertron."

Everyone looked at him, then all talked at once. Consensus: Put it on the long range plans. They did.

"What about the housing, Jetta? It sounds like everything is in servo for the most part," Optimus asked as he lounged in his chair.

Jetta smirked at him, then nodded. "We have the housing thing going well. We have to finish about a million and a half homes but they're still usable even if the need requires it. Our two other sites have been dug out for foundations and a third will follow. We want to have room for migrations and anyone who has to leave Cybertron for whatever reason. We don't want to put up Little Iacon again if we don't have to."

"Why not Little Praxus or Little Capital City?" Ratchet asked with a sneer.

"Because Little Iacon actually existed," Perceptor said calmly.

"Praxus never had a visible slum then?" Nova asked. He had never been to that side of Cybertron before.

"They had one but it was nothing like the usual," Ratchet said with a grin. "Their hovels had doilies."

Slag hit the fan as Ironhide, Blackjack and Prowl shot Ratchet severe optics.

"I think Ironhide knitted a few of them himself," Alor of ***IACON*!** said with a grin. "Didn't you? In civics class?"

A grimace of great intensity covered that topic before Magnus rapped his knuckles. "On task."

Everyone grinned at Magnus, everyone's favorite Old Maid Schoolteacher, then turned back to Prime who was grinning and enjoying himself immensely. He removed Sojourner from his carry hold, settling her sleeping form into the crook of his arm. "I will have two of these soon. Thank you, Prowl."

"You're welcome," Prowl said with great lovey-dovey on his face and in his voice as he forget for a moment that he was in the middle of a staff meeting as he slid his ped onto Prime's. Then he jolted. Glancing at Caro who was looking at both of them with big optics, he nodded. "Caro."

Caro jumped next. "Oh. Right. We have so much money in the general fund that we're looking into buying out a number of companies through stock acquisitions to refit with small effort to become producers of more of our own products. They're slated to become obsolete, these businesses as they stand with shutdown affecting adversely thousands of workers on Earth so we can turn them over to our own production, retrain the workers and thereby save their jobs and lower the price of our alternate energy devices to allow nearly everyone to acquire them.

"We also have bought a number of plants to make the vehicles that we have designed that do not require fossil fuels. Those will be coming up in future meetings along with other business opportunities we have. Our craft chain store, The Autobot Outpost, is doing box office business as they say."

"Who says?" –Ratchet, to be ornery

"Uh … humans, I think," Caro said as he thought a moment, a very cute interlude.

"While you're thinking, what will your infants be for Halloween?" Ratchet asked.

Caro smiled brilliantly, an altogether beautiful thing. "Mars will be the Greek god of Mars and Io will be the moon, Io. We're putting a tiny replica of the old forward base that was there on Io's helm like a hat and one on the helm of Mars of the colony."

"Oh Primus … bring them by my house," Ratchet said with overwhelming awe-inspired emotion.

Consensus opinion: Everyone would see them tonight even Magnus who asked to be included as well. Arcee was delighted.

"Nova?" Optimus asked as he flipped Sojourner's tiny ped gently with a digit. He grinned as it bounced and still didn't wake her. She was that nice a baby but then she had that much proximity to the Matrix.

"We have two towers that will open with this new migration, sir. We will be splitting the sparkling school into Sparkling Day Public School #1-Terra and Sparkling Day Public School #1A-Tyger Pax during the Thanksgiving break or sooner if necessary. If we get a heads up we can do this better."

Prowl nodded.

"We will be overrun with babies when this group comes no matter what the number is. We are also opening a tower in Vos for Youngling Day P.S. #2A-Vos and keep the one at Centurion as Youngling Day P. S. #2-Centurion. The Intermediate School in Iacon P.S. #3 will be opening more floors in anticipation. Staffing is in hand and we anticipate more potential staff in the migration."

"Let me see … we have three going to Terra, four to Centurion and none to anywhere else so far," Ratchet said.

"We have one to prep school, **three** to Centurion and one to Iacon. We win," Prime said with a grin.

"We have one in prep too. That makes us tied for schools and ahead in numbers. As usual," Ironhide said with a smirk.

Laughter greeted that. Nova glanced happily at Herling. He loved meetings with the committee. Herling picked up the report from there. "We will be having a few projects for our students to do to express Thanksgiving which is the next celebration. Going to the long term care places and doing good deeds for the elders will be part of it," Herling said. "Also we have decided to include on a regular basis the program, 'Rachel's Challenge' started by the genitors of Rachel Joy Scott who died in Columbine during that high school shootout some years ago in Colorado in America. She challenged people to be good to each other to make the world better and we are going to be reviving that for a long term program for our students."

"It sounds wonderful," Optimus said. "If you need our participation for instance in public service announcements, let us know."

"That is a **very** good idea," Herling said with a smile.

"Mikaela wants us to do public service announcements on Terran teevee," Prowl said.

"I'll volunteer for sexual abstinence commercials," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile.

"I get the anti-cigarette commercials because if anyone in this room is smokin' it's me," Jazz said with a chuckle. Laughter and agreement greeted that.

"We shall see," Optimus said with a grin. "Who is next?"

Prowl looked at him with a slight frown. "There's no agenda." He looked around the room, then impaled Springer on a severe optic. "How about the first Mrs. Prime giving a report."

Laughter greeted that as Springer and Prowl smirked at each other at either end of the long table. "Well, since you asked so nicely and apparently don't hold a grudge …" (Laughter and rude remarks) "We have doubled the security at all three games. Getting so close to the championship, we expect trouble. We also are expanding the horse back patrols especially during the night because they're incredibly effective at crowd control and chasing taggers and slaggers.

"Things are in hand on Cybertron with the security forces there though there are some problems with thieves around the camps stealing things. We believe they're petty criminals who don't pose more than a nuisance. I might have horseback patrols there at night in the biggest camps. We're still working out that possibility. The horses are good for the civilians. The kids and some of the more … emotional civilians find them calming and like to pet them. There isn't much more is there?" he asked glancing at Hercy, Kup and Drift who shrugged. "All in servo."

Prime nodded at a handsome mech who was part of his more murky existence. What a way the world has of making things happen he mused. Then he glanced at Ratchet.

Speaking of murky …

"I am almost afraid of asking you for an update."

"Good on you, then. Knockout is sparked," Ratchet began as the roof lifted off. He grinned. "That slagger didn't have a clue that if you don't prevent it, it can happen. Idiot. But he's doing the right thing now and soon Motormaster will be an uncle. Imagine having him, Wild Rider, Dead End and the other idiot … idiots? Imagine them being family," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Let's throw them a baby shower," Arcee said glancing at Ironhide as she did. He glanced back at her, then frowned. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not **telling** you," Arcee said as Chromia and Elita grinned at him too.

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet. **"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO NOW, OLD MECH! I, IRONHIDE DEMAND TO KNOW!"**

Ratchet nearly slid under the table laughing.

-0-TBC 11-01-15 **edited 11-2-15**

NOTES: Six Lasers Over Cybertron: (TF Wiki)

_**Beast Wars**_** cartoon**

The theme park was operational at least as early as the beginning of the Axalon's mission which led into the Beast Wars. When Silverbolt respectfully declined Rattrap's invitation to go with him **to a strip club**, Cheetor tried to make it up to Rattrap by inviting him to come along to Six Lasers over Cybertron. Rattrap declined rather not as respectfully.

_**Exodus**_

Located to the north of Iacon, access to Six Lasers was only permitted to those in the high castes, something that made Orion Pax angry despite his concession that the park would otherwise be swamped. The sentiment was shared by thirty-six Mini-cons, who made a suicide bombing under the Plasma Curve. During the war, Six Lasers was destroyed, something Alpha Trion did not understand as the park only had a token garrison. Jetfire later used the ruins to gather enough spacecraft to distract Megatron from the construction of the Ark.


	636. Chapter 636

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! AGAIN!** (dd4 636)

-0-In a staff meeting in The Fortress, in the big conference room

Ratchet smiled at Ironhide, his dazzling appeal highly evident to everyone in the room except perhaps the slightly perplexed humans who **ADORED** Ratchet the Accessible, Ratchet the Relatable, Ratchet the Wily Bot Who Ruled and Ran Ironhide Like a Boss.

That one.

The disconnect in points of views and aesthetic had led to many a conversation in the Habitat(s) among the punters …

"I read your blog about Cybertronian styles of beauty like you wanted and you have my vote to not to post it. I think it's highly interesting and all of that but it would open unwanted commentary in the media about Ratchet that frankly, Sheila, I don't want to hear. I love Ratchet too much for that," Gia LeMarche of France said. One of the 'Original 30', she was a social scientist and anthropologist studying the organization and function of Cybertronian society.

Sheila nodded. "I know. I'll hold off. I find it the most fascinating thing because it touches so strongly among us. The differences between their aesthetic and ours is so big that even someone generally acknowledged among the bots to be really beautiful may be beyond what the rest of us can imagine the same way. We have this ingrained ideal of what's beautiful and they have their own vision. It'll never come together. Ratchet has the sweetest smile but I don't see the rest from their point of view. It can't seem to square with my own but then that's the alien factor again. **DON'T TELL HIM I SAID SO!"**

"I won't but I agree," Gia said as the scientists sitting at the table with family and soldiers chatted about it for a while.

Back to the here and now …

"Why, Ironhide … what the frag are you hollering about now?" Ratchet asked with genuine curiosity. On his face.

"**WHAT POT HOLE HAVE YOU DRILLED IN FRONT OF ME NOW!?"** –Ironhide the Inquiring

Ratchet glanced around the table, fixing his optics on a smirking Arcee and Elita. "What happened?"

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. :We already told you, ***ADA*!:** -Elita with a smirk.

:I know but **he** doesn't know. Keep up, amateurs: Ratchet said leaning forward with a gimlet optic for show.

That one.

:Ah. Tactics: Elita glanced at Arcee, then Ironhide. "Nothing. We got nothing unless you want to come to the apartment for dinner. Memo: Bring dinner when you do."

Laughter greeted that in high volumes from everyone but an aghast Ultra Magnus who thought they meant it necessitating the glimmer of a tiny optic from Sojourner. She glanced up at her big old pa, smiled, then fell back to sleep. They all watched her mesmerized. Prime looked up. "What were we talking about?"

Prowl who was grinning along with his daughter, glanced up, then at the group. "Nothing," he said briskly. "Anyone else have anything to say? I thought not. Class dis-…" He got no further than that before a fusillade of bombardment greeted him. Digging out of everything that was seemingly laying around loose in the room, he glared at all of them. "Slaggers."

"Are we at the part where we entertain you or is there more business to conclude?" Arcee asked Prime with a grin.

"Don't worry about me," he said to big laughter. Prime sat back and shifted his daughter slightly precipitating a slight mewling sound. An aww moment was had, then they turned back to the agenda item, 'For The Good Of The Order' which was made easier for the more nimble among them who could do ten minutes or less of stand up comedy without having a gasket blow out.

"What kind of cake are you making for the Thanksgiving contest, Ratchet?" Greenlight asked with a grin.

"I have a cherry chocolate cake staked out. Three layers of chocolate goodness, thick cherry flavored frosting and real fake cherries ala Rampage and his fertile mind." Ratchet grinned at the possibilities (of winning).

The making? Not so much.

"That's what **I'm** making."

Everyone turned to Prowl who was frowning at Ratchet large. Ratchet turned, blinked at the winger, then doubled down. **"I've** been making them for a while now. It's **mine.**"

"'**SOME TIME'!? WHEN!?** Since yesterday?" Prowl asked with a feral grin.

"Since a while," Ratchet replied as he considered how to make two or three orns sound like a year.

"I have that cake for **my **choice. If you want to keep yours then **fine**. We can have a cake off and the best mech … we all know who that is … wins," Prowl said as a hitherto unknown predatory culinary competitive streak emerged.

"You're on, slagger," Ratchet said with a feral gleam of his own.

Everyone who was watching them like it was center court at Wimbledon reconsidered their own cakes as the cherry end of the flavor spectrum seemed to be filling up.

"I volunteer to taste them," Prime said with a smile.

"Me too," Ironhide said with his own grin. He had forgotten he was going to make it.

"**ME THREE AND FOUR!"** Alor said raising a servo and an eyebrow. The gourmand was going to slag down the cooking of the happy slagger.

"Oh Primus," Blackjack said with a grin. "This is getting better by the moment."

"We've reserved a big room at the Central Labor Hall, the one at 113 C on the grid," Ratchet said as everyone in the room took down the coordinates of a party room in the huge vast labyrinth that were the sub-levels of Fort Max and The Old City as the underground had come to be known. "We're having dinner there for the horde, then we'll have the contest. Hercy and Kup have pride of place. What are you going to make?"

Everyone turned to the two elders sitting side-by-side quietly. They glanced at each other, then looked at Ratchet. "We were thinking of something made of cherries."

Laughter is good tonic.

-0-A bit later

They walked to their home after forwarding electronically the departmental reports due and delving a bit into the minutiae of the overnight dump with Prime and Prowl. Everyone was still working and the schools were about to let out. Holidays usually precipitated half orns on the one before they began and this was no different. They took the Metro at Temple, caught an orange train and rode to Terra bantering and planning their cake.

At least Ratchet was.

They got off, walked across the festive plaza and entered the school nearby. Upward they went into a maze of family, all of them with the same idea: come a few minutes early to miss the crowds. They stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder in the lobby of their floor as they waited for the doors to open. When they did, infants walked, ran, skipped, toddled and flapped out to be snatched up by their families.

Orion danced out on his tip-toes as he sang at the top of his processor. Praxus walked out with Hero, then paused to smile at everyone. It was a short trip from there to carry holds and a super crowded orange line to The City. The game was going to start in a joor so they had to move it.

Infants were parted out at home, snacks for everyone stowed in Blackjack's carry hold as they arranged to hand out the infants to the elders. The door opened as Sunstreaker entered to grab the older little kids, then closed just as fast. Spot didn't even get a moment to bark.

"I think we had more infants here," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a grin.

He was stuffing toys into his hold along with a bed for his designated baby, Orion. He grinned. "Someone 'a-stoled' them."

"You've been talking to Hero again," Ratchet said as he subbed sippy cups filled with 'juice'. "Talking to femmes now. What am I going to do with you, Ironhide?"

"I'll think of something," he said as he leered in his own way at Ratchet. That it was somewhat a cross between intestinal gas and the Cheshire Cat didn't faze him a bit.

Ratchet on the other servo howled with laughter.

/… putty in my servo, Ratchet …/ -Ironhide missing the subtext again.

-0-Locker room, Kaon Kavaliers, Autobot City Unified School District Public Stadium, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together, four little kids listening as the team and coaches went over the plays. It was easy to summarize: **SLAG THEM TO THE PIT! NEVER SURRENDER! AN OPTIC FOR AN OPTIC! DO OR DIE! TIPPECANOE AND TYLER TOO!**

That last one … never mind.

-0-In the arena

In three vast arenas around the Primal Colony of Mars tens of thousands, even hundreds collected to watch to see if Kaon remained undefeated and Praxus made a wild card. If they beat Kaon, the domino effect would ensure that a lot of fist fights happened later that night between frustrated team supporters in bars and clubs everywhere on Mars.

In the control booth Jazz and Blaster were having the usual bull fest that pre-game chitchat tended to become.

"Blaster, how many of the players on Kaon have police records?" –nosy sports 'reporter' from TMZ dot com, the 'thirty mile zone' gossip rag on the internet.

"I don't know but give me your address and I'll ask them to drop by," Blaster said with a grin.

"Jazz … any more word on a game being played here on Earth?" a commentator for ESPN asked.

"We're in talks. You have to understand. Our playing field is a bit longer than yours and we can go out of bounds in a way that you might not like," Jazz replied with a grin.

"Blaster, have you heard the offer of Silk Magazine to have some of your guys in pictures for a photo spread?" a television sportscaster from England asked.

"No. What's that about?" Blaster asked with a grin.

"Silk is a girly magazine. They want your guys to pose in car format with naked girls hanging around too," the sportscaster said.

Blaster and Jazz both blinked. "No. We didn't hear about that." –both mechs at the same time

Earlier in the orn during the staff meeting …

"We have a strange one, Optimus," Delphi said with a smirk. "I was taking the latest downloads for sorting in the daily dump this morning and there was a strange request from a magazine for some of our mechs to be photographed for their Christmas issue in which they want to feature our more exotic youngling mechs in their automobile formats. They're dazzled by the brilliant cars that they prefer."

Optimus glanced at Prowl who shrugged. "I don't know about it," the winger said. "What is Silk Magazine."

"I would tell you," Delphi said with a grin, "but it's more fun to show you." He shot the images to everyone and waited.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** –everyone

A moment of chaos and retching along with a call to The Resort for Glenn Morshower who was nearly out the door to the game ensued. He stood on screen with everyone else gathered around him in the shot including soldiers and civilians. "Optimus. What's up?" he asked from the lobby of the Resort at Autobot City.

"We have a request for our soldiers to pose with … uh, models for a magazine. They like the formats. What do you think and what do you know about a magazine called Silk?" –Optimus who would have blushed if he could have even as he snickered about Glenn and the others immediate surprise and discomfort.

"That's a … skin magazine. Uh, naked women who sort of … do athletic things … sometimes. I would give it a pass, Optimus," Glenn finally sputtered.

"I don't know, Glenn. We need to present ourselves to the public on Earth and all of our best most shiny soldier mechs … well, that might be great publicity. What exactly is the problem?" Ratchet asked knowing full well. If Ravel had been there his noggin would have been slapped.

Glenn stared at the mechs on the screen who were staring back at him. He turned to John Fulton. "You tell them, John. Consider that an order."

There would be no film spread in Silk, utilizing the beautiful mechs and their alt modes. Silk would solve their problem by having their models do the splits on the hoods of rental cars of the same type.

It would be the most widely read, scandalous and mortifying edition of a human magazine in colonial history. Soldiers, alien or not the world and/or galaxy over … some things are the same no matter what.

Even if it gives a mech serious willies to look.

-0-TBC 11-2-15 **edited 12-1-15**

NOTES:

HUGS, LEONESS! :D:D:D

Willies American-style means a freak out, a scare, the creeps and other terms for being unnerved.


	637. Chapter 637

The Diego Diaries: **FOOTBALL! AGAIN!** (dd4 636) not edited yet :D

-0-In a staff meeting in The Fortress, in the big conference room

Ratchet smiled at Ironhide, his dazzling appeal highly evident to everyone in the room except perhaps the slightly perplexed humans who **ADORED** Ratchet the Accessible, Ratchet the Relatable, Ratchet the Wily Bot Who Ruled and Ran Ironhide Like a Boss.

That one.

The disconnect in points of views and aesthetic had led to many a conversation in the Habitat(s) among the punters …

"I read your blog about Cybertronian styles of beauty like you wanted and you have my vote to not to post it. I think it's highly interesting and all of that but it would open unwanted commentary in the media about Ratchet that frankly, Sheila, I don't want to hear. I love Ratchet too much for that," Gia LeMarche of France said. One of the 'Original 30', she was a social scientist and anthropologist studying the organization and function of Cybertronian society.

Sheila nodded. "I know. I'll hold off. I find it the most fascinating thing because it touches so strongly among us. The differences between their aesthetic and ours is so big that even someone generally acknowledged among the bots to be really beautiful may be beyond what the rest of us can imagine the same way. We have this engrained ideal of what is beautiful and they have their own vision. It will never come together. Ratchet has the sweetest smile but I don't see the rest from their point of view. It can't seem to square with my own but then that is the alien factor again. **DON'T TELL HIM I SAID SO!"**

"I won't but I agree," Gia said as the scientists sitting at the table with family and soldiers chatted about it for a while.

Back to the here and now …

"Why, Ironhide … what the frag are you hollering about now?" Ratchet asked with genuine curiosity. On his face.

"**WHAT POT HOLE HAVE YOU DRILLED IN FRONT OF ME NOW!?"** –Ironhide the Inquiring

Ratchet glanced around the table and fixed his optics on a smirking Arcee and Elita. "What happened?"

They glanced at each other, then Ratchet. :We already told you, ***ADA*!:** -Elita with a smirk.

:I know but **he** doesn't know. Keep up, amateurs: Ratchet said leaning forward with a gimlet optic for show.

That one.

:Ah. Tactics: Elita glanced at Arcee, then Ironhide. "Nothing. We got nothing unless you want to come to the apartment for dinner. Memo: Bring dinner when you do."

Laughter greeted that in high volumes from everyone but an aghast Ultra Magnus who thought they meant it necessitating the glimmer of a tiny optic from Sojourner. She glanced up at her big old pa, smiled, then fell back to sleep. They all watched her mesmerized. Prime looked up. "What were we talking about?"

Prowl who was grinning along with his daughter, glanced up, then at the group. "Nothing," he said briskly. "Anyone else have anything to say? I thought not. Class dis-…" He got no further than that before a fusillade of bombardment greeted him. Digging out of everything that was seemingly laying around loose in the room, he glared at all of them. "Slaggers."

"Are we at the part where we entertain you or is there more business to conclude?" Arcee asked Prime with a grin.

"Don't worry about me," he said to big laughter. Prime sat back and shifted his daughter slightly precipitating a slight mewling sound. An aww moment was had, then they turned back to the agenda item, 'For The Good Of The Order' which was made easier for the more nimble among them who could do ten minutes or less of stand up comedy without having a gasket blow out.

"What kind of cake are you making for the Thanksgiving contest, Ratchet?" Greenlight asked with a grin.

"I have a cherry chocolate cake staked out. Three layers of chocolate goodness, thick cherry flavored frosting and real fake cherries ala Rampage and his fertile mind." Ratchet grinned at the possibilities (of winning).

The making? Not so much.

"That's what **I'm** making."

Everyone turned to Prowl who was frowning at Ratchet large. Ratchet turned, blinked at the winger, then doubled down. **"I've** been making them for a while now. It's **mine.**"

"'**SOME TIME'!? WHEN!?** Since yesterday?" Prowl asked with a feral grin.

"Since a while," Ratchet replied as he considered how to make two or three orns sound like a year.

"I have that cake for **my **choice. If you want to keep yours then **fine**. We can have a cake off and the best mech … we all know who that is … wins," Prowl said as a hitherto unknown predatory culinary competitive streak emerged.

"You're on, slagger," Ratchet said with a feral gleam of his own.

Everyone who was watching them like it was center court at Wimbledon reconsidered their own cakes as the cherry end of the flavor spectrum seemed to be filling up.

"I volunteer to taste them," Prime said with a smile.

"Me too," Ironhide said with his own grin. He had forgotten he was going to make it.

"**ME THREE AND FOUR!"** Alor said raising a servo and an eyebrow. The gourmand was going to slag down the cooking of the happy slagger.

"Oh Primus," Blackjack said with a grin. "This is getting better by the moment."

"We've reserved a big room at the Central Labor Hall, the one at 113 C on the grid," Ratchet said as everyone in the room took down the coordinates of a party room in the huge vast labyrinth that were the sub-levels of Fort Max and The Old City as the underground had come to be known. "We're having dinner there for the horde, then we'll have the contest. Hercy and Kup have pride of place. What are you going to make?"

Everyone turned to the two elders sitting side-by-side quietly. They glanced at each other, then looked at Ratchet. "We were thinking of something made of cherries."

Laughter is good tonic.

-0-A bit later

They walked to their home after forwarding electronically the departmental reports due and delving a bit into the minutiae of the overnight dump with Prime and Prowl. Everyone was still working and the schools were about to let out. Holidays usually precipitated half orns on the one before they began and this was no difference. They took the Metro at Temple down, caught an orange train and rode to Terra bantering and planning their cake.

At least Ratchet was.

They got off, walked across the festive plaza and entered the school nearby. Upward they went into a maze of family, all of them with the same idea: come a few minutes early to miss the crowds. They stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder in the lobby of their floor as they waited for the doors to open. When they did, infants walked, ran, skipped, toddled and flapped out to be snatched up by their families.

Orion danced out on his tip-toes as he sang at the top of his processor. Praxus walked out with Hero, then paused to smile at everyone. It was a short trip from there to carry holds and a super crowded orange line to The City. The game was going to start in a joor so they had to move it.

Infants were parted out at home, snacks for everyone stowed in Blackjack's carry hold as they arranged to hand out the infants to the elders. The door opened as Sunstreaker entered to grab the older little kids, then closed just as fast. Spot didn't even get a moment to bark.

"I think we had more infants here," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide with a grin.

He was stuffing toys into his hold along with a bed for his designated baby, Orion. He grinned. "Someone 'a-stoled' them."

"You've been talking to Hero again," Ratchet said as he subbed sippy cups filled with 'juice'. "Talking to femmes now. What am I going to do with you, Ironhide?"

"I'll think of something," he said as he leered in his own way at Ratchet. That it was somewhat a cross between intestinal gas and the Cheshire Cat didn't faze him a bit.

Ratchet on the other servo howled with laughter.

/… putty in my servo, Ratchet …/ -Ironhide missing the subtext again.

-0-Locker room, Kaon Kavaliers, Autobot City Unified School District Public Stadium, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together, four little kids listening as the team and coaches went over the plays. It was easy to summarize: **SLAG THEM TO THE PIT! NEVER SURRENDER! AN OPTIC FOR AN OPTIC! DO OR DIE! TIPPECANOE AND TYLER TOO!**

That last one … never mind.

-0-In the arena

In three vast arenas around the Primal Colony of Mars tens of thousands, even hundreds collected to watch to see if Kaon remained undefeated and Praxus made a wild card. If they beat Kaon, the domino effect would ensure that a lot of fist fights happened later that night between frustrated team supporters in bars and clubs everywhere on Mars.

In the control booth Jazz and Blaster were having the usual bull fest that pre-game chitchat tended to become.

"Blaster, how many of the players on Kaon have police records?" –nosy sports 'reporter' from TMZ dot com, the 'thirty mile zone' gossip rag on the internet.

"I don't know but give me your address and I'll ask them to drop by," Blaster said with a grin.

"Jazz … any more word on a game being played here on Earth?" a commentator for ESPN asked.

"We're in talks. You have to understand. Our playing field is a bit longer than yours and we can go out of bounds in a way that you might not like," Jazz replied with a grin.

"Blaster, have you heard the offer of Silk Magazine to have some of your guys in pictures for a photo spread?" a television sportscaster from England asked.

"No. What's that about?" Blaster asked with a grin.

"Silk is a girly magazine. They want your guys to pose in car format with naked girls hanging around too," the sportscaster said.

Blaster and Jazz both blinked. "No. We didn't hear about that." –both mechs at the same time

Earlier in the orn during the staff meeting …

"We have a strange one, Optimus," Delphi said with a smirk. "I was taking the latest downloads for sorting in the daily dump this morning and there was a strange request from a magazine for some of our mechs to be photographed for their Christmas issue in which they want to feature our more exotic youngling mechs in their automobile formats. They're dazzled by the brilliant cars that they prefer."

Optimus glanced at Prowl who shrugged. "I don't know about it," the winger said. "What is Silk Magazine."

"I would tell you," Delphi said with a grin, "but it's more fun to show you." He shot the images to everyone and waited.

"**WHAT THE FRAG!?"** –everyone

A moment of chaos and retching along with a call to The Resort for Glenn Morshower who was nearly out the door to the game ensued. He stood on screen with everyone else gathered around him in the shot including soldiers and civilians. "Optimus. What's up?" he asked from the lobby of the Resort at Autobot City.

"We have a request for our soldiers to pose with … uh, models for a magazine. They like the formats. What do you think and what do you know about a magazine called Silk?" –Optimus who would have blushed if he could have even as he snickered about Glenn and the others immediate surprise and discomfort.

"That's a … skin magazine. Uh, naked women who sort of … do athletic things … sometimes. I would give it a pass, Optimus," Glenn finally sputtered.

"I don't know, Glenn. We need to present ourselves to the public on Earth and all of our best most shiny soldier mechs … well, that might be great publicity. What exactly is the problem?" Ratchet asked knowing full well. If Ravel had been there his noggin would have been slapped.

Glenn stared at the mechs on the screen who were staring back at him. He turned to John Fulton. "You tell them, John. Consider that an order."

There would be no film spread in Silk, utilizing the beautiful mechs and their alt modes. Silk would solve their problem by having their models do the splits on the hoods of rental cars of the same type.

It would be the most widely read, scandalous and mortifying edition of a human magazine in colonial history. Soldiers, alien or not the world and/or galaxy over … some things are the same no matter what.

Even if it gives a mech serious willies to look.

-0-TBC 11-2-15

NOTES:

HUGS, LEONESS! :D:D:D

Willies American-style means a freak out, a scare, the creeps and other terms for being unnerved.


	638. Chapter 638

The Diego Diaries: DO OR DIE! Kaon v Praxus (dd4 638)

-0-At the game

The place was bursting at the seams with individuals who were there flying their flags for the teams of their dreams. Some were present hoping to watch either team lose, that doing so might advance their own. Most were attending because these were their chosen teams. Both of them planned to register their (dis)pleasure at the outcome shortly if it went either way.

**THIS WAS FOOTBALL!**

The family was in the box waiting as Alor walked out into the manic stadium, the applause given to him expected and deserved. Ratchet glanced at Ironhide. :When your old ada goes out there and the place comes apart for him, what do you feel, Ironhide? I never asked you before:

Ironhide glanced at him, then grinned. :My old ada is a mech who earned every cheer. He can write more music than anyone I know but it's all hard work getting it right. Slagger is a perfectionist. He has to have it just so:

:Good thing. When is his new music coming out?: Ratchet asked as Alor began to sit.

Ironhide consulted his atar, then glanced at Ratchet. :A few orns. First new music in a while:

:The colony is waiting. Impatiently: Ratchet said with a grin.

:I know: Ironhide said proudly. :He deserves it:

:No argument here: Ratchet said then they all joined in singing the national anthem of Cybertron. When that was finished, they would sing and hurrah in Optimus Prime with the Anthem of the Primes. Both works were written by Alor of Iacon.

When he began the Anthem of the Primes, Optimus stepped out with Sojourner in his arms, her tiny perky face peering around with big optics. He paused to allow the crowd to see him, then began his slow walk to the Primal Box ushered in on the tsunami of sound that filled the stadium. He stood with his family, his image filling the jumbotron, then everyone turned to the tunnels that led into the locker rooms. A team was beginning to come.

Raptor who came to the opening with them climbed the stairs into the stands with Bos, Reflector and Co-D in his arms. They were distributed to the elders when he reached the Primal Box as all of them watched Kaon walk out with a bug and two dogs following their captain, a mech in the running with his brother for most valuable player of the league this year, Sunstreaker. Sunspot held their leashes, a tiny yellow and white Seeker infant who looked as proud as he knew how to look.

They reached the middle of the field, then Sunstreaker speared the banner into the ground. They turned to Prime to bow in respect. He nodded back with a grin, then watched as they went through their war dance and battle song, their fans echoing it in the stands. Things were at fever pitch for Kaon.

At that moment Praxus walked in, their banner held aloft as they followed their captain. Prowl who was immediately targeted for the jumbotron for once didn't care. He jumped and cheered, clapped his servos together and smiled. Today was a good day to be Prowl. They executed their bow and dance, their chant echoing off the arena walls, then it became quiet.

The refs watched as the teams walked off and the lines came together for the fun. They stood each on their side of the midfield line, glared at their counterparts and took their places, the toss determined in the tunnel. Kaon would receive. Praxus would kick off. It was on.

The ball went up and the center, Moxie grabbed it, then demonstrated his name. He stiff armed his counterpart across the line and began to lean into a gallop to the goalposts. He was huge and strong, had a lot of skill and patience and would make a Greyhound bus blush. Moxie made it past the line, then became embellished with Praxian players grabbing everything on him that could be reached.

The twins had gone on their runs setting up for the play, then paused with their Praxian shadows to watch a big grinning hulk lumber forward dragging players. His own offensive linemen were rushing forward to assist with two of them picking off the leeches that were hindering Moxie's mad dash for (in)fam(y)e.

Like that.

**"HEY! MOXIE! HERE!"** Sideswipe said at the top of his voice over the laughter, shouting and jeers of the crowd. Just as Moxie turned to bullet the ball to Sideswipe, that mech got pulverized by a flying Praxian Scientist.

*cough*

He stood up and raised his arms as Sideswipe lay on the ground in kindling. That's when both benches emptied to return the favor, Kaon to bend, Praxus to straighten.

The roar of the crowd was astonishing as they came together, slamming as hard as they would in any given moment when the blood lust was high and the paybacks higher. Sunstreaker who picked Sideswipe up dusted him off, then roared into the melee with a fury.

High in the sky, the broadcasters were trying to handicap the punters who in turn were trying to handicap and punt the slaggers. "Look at that. Sunstreaker is piling on," Jazz said with a big smile. "I wonder how pulverized Sideswipe is after all that? If he's out of the game this early, it might mean something to the others who are hopin' that **both** these teams lose today."

Blaster snickered, then nodded. "Iacon will benefit if Kaon loses. Vos will benefit if Praxus loses. Simfur is pretty much a shoe-in if they win today. All we're really looking at here is whether or not Kaon beats Praxus by double or single digits."

"Don't tell Prowl. He controls the duty schedule," Jazz said with a chuckle.

-0-Springer and Company

"Do we intervene?" Drift asked.

"I don't know yet," Springer said, still checking the metrics of the melee. As he did Maxi ran past him heading for the field and the brawl between the behemoths. "I think we're in," Springer said as he began to race after her.

-0-In the sky

"**OH FRAG! HERE COMES MAXI!"** Blaster said as they watched a tiny femme hoofing it with deceptive speed toward the brawl. "I think we need a femme league. Look at that little femme run."

They all looked and the place went insane(r).

Here is how it went:

First and foremost, Maxi reached the first mech having a pulverizing fist fight with another. She jumped to land a flying kick but was grabbed by Springer before she connected and thereby disconnected every bone and strut in her tiny but plucky body. He turned and handed her to Drift who turned and handed her to Kup who turned and handed her to Hercy who took her by the servo and walked her like a gent to the sidelines. "Wait here, little Missy. We need the moral support."

She nodded fiercely, slamming her tiny servos together. **"YOU HAVE IT!"** she said as she cast gimlet optics on the perps in the field.

"I never doubted it, Maxi," Hercy said as he turned to walk back to the brawl. He reached one of the brawlers, then touched him with his electrical device, the origin of which was a long story. (See Kup later for details) One by one, he waded in and zapped each arm, leg or aft that presented itself.

Mechs thus touched jumped, jerked around and fell on the ground to lie silently for a moment. By the time he reached the middle of the group, the slaggers were backing up, their optics focused on a tiny old time mech with a decidedly new time bug zapper. **"GET TO THE SIDELINES NOW! I WILL CLOSE MY OPTICS AND START SHOOTING AT THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE! TWO! …" **He subbed his great big old timey looking new timey functioning blaster.

The field cleared of players as well as the slightly battered refs and line judges who joined them, hiking it post haste to the sidelines. He stood alone in the middle as even Drift, Kup and Springer obeyed. Springer was fond of telling that on certain orns of the week with the wind blowing just right, he could still feel the spot where Old Hercy kicked him in the shins the first time they met over the carcass of Catilla.

Ah, the good old orns.

He stared around, then walked calmly back to the sidelines taking the roar of the crowd with his usual confident oblivion. When he exited and walked to his post again, only then did they all go back on the field, passing in a wide circle around the deceptive little geezer. In the stands, every single oldster was verging on overload. If it were part of the Cybertronian way, there would be a rain of elder panties landing on the field.

The refs huddled with the judges, then turned to walk to the middle of the field. One of them gave the word. **"EVERYONE OF YOU ARE FRAGGERS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE SENT TO THE PRISON FOR A VORN! THAT BEING SAID, PENALTY TO PRAXUS FOR STARTING IT, TWO SHOTS ON GOALS FOR THE SLAGGER THAT GOT COMPOSTED! ONE FOR THE BIG SLAGGER WHO GOT HIT WHO WAS CARRYING THE BALL BECAUSE WE SAY SO! A YARDAGE PENALTY FOR BOTH TEAMS FOR FIGHTING AND TEN FOR THAT LITTLE SLAGGER WITH THE TASER!"**

The laughter and scorn that rendered in the mob aka spectators was only exceeded by the wailing of Prowl and his family.** "WHAT THE FRAG!?"** -The Prowls of Praxus

Sideswipe who was conversing on the sidelines with Goldwing and a totally aghast First Aide faked his way through the post debacle digit count. He counted things, was quizzed about the choice of cake of his ada for the Thanksgiving cake contest and a number of other nosy bits before getting the go ahead from both. He limped to the refs, was given the ball and asked Primus for a big one. Given that he had two free throws over the dastardly deed done by the slagger who had gotten a few punches from his **own** team during the melee he was feeling lucky. He walked to the line, ignored the remarks from Praxian players and put one through the hoop.

**YAY!** One down, one to go.

He turned to the end zone, took a bead, then shot it into the hoop.

**SCORE!**

He would have danced but it hurt. Limping to Sunstreaker, he bumped fists. "Who gets the other shot?"

"Moxie," Sunstreaker said.

Moxie who had the ball in his servos walked to take his shot. Extremely peeved Praxians stood around helplessly. He did the math, threw the ball and scored. Ten seconds into the game it was Kaon, 3 and Praxus **ZIP! NADA! ZEEEEEE-RO!**

Prowl stared at the scoreboard with a sinking feeling in his tanks. This was not going well.

Optimus kept his optics focused on the field, not daring to glance Prowl's way. As he held Sojourner, he again prayed to Primus that he would last until the end of the season. He watched as the lines changed, Praxus got the ball and began to run.

Into a wall of Kaonian mechs.

Barely five minutes into the game, Praxus of Cybertron was finding out what it meant to be a loser again.

-0-Watching on a 'leaked line' in the middle of the boonies

Razorclaw watched the game as it drifted out their way at the speed of sound. It was Kaon v Praxus for a shot at the world championship. The idea of it was astounding because everyone knew that Praxus couldn't find its own aft with both servos. He lounged with the others, watching with laughing commentary until the cameras lingered on his brother laughing and watching in the stands. Standing with him was a big young good looking mech. What really caught his optics was the infant that Rampage held in his arms.

He didn't know what to feel about it but an edge of anger. Rampage should be here with them. It was notable that the only time that Predaking ever felt a sense of cohesion and unity was during their combination. Otherwise, they were like any other group of high powered Decepticons.

Assholes.

He watched the feed until the game came back on. Then he watched the rest without comment. He was too angry to do more.

-0-TBC 11-3-15 **edited 11-4-15**

NOTES

LEONESS: Carry holds are genius. I think of them as the trunk space of the vehicle format and when they're in root mode, they carry them in front under their spark chamber. They would be heavily reinforced because theoretically they would carry infants there, both sides of the 'gender' divide. The big mechs would have big holds, thus Ironhide and Ratchet can cram stuff in. The femmes would be smaller and in the end because of their genetic engineering, they would eventually not fit their kids. :D:D:D I wonder why Ironhide doesn't tailgate out of his. :D:D:D


	639. Chapter 639

The Diego Diaries: **DO OR DIE! 2** (dd4 639)

-0-Kaon v Praxus

They faced off, the Praxian team jonesing for a point. Nothing like getting skunked to ruin your orn.

Goose egged.

Slapped silly.

Rammed through a knothole.

Whimper.

They clashed, the two lines coming together like asteroids in the Oort Cloud. It was just as powerful but unlike there, no parts floated off into infinity at point of contact. Mostly. A turtle formed immediately as the teams grappled in the scrum. It barely moved as both sides dug in, gripping each others legs as they battled for inches. As they did a ball was fumbled, picked up by Kaon and passed backward to the rear of the metallic mass. A big servo gripped it, broke free and jumped up. Running like a bill collector was after him, Sortie, a defensive lineman for Kaon flung himself into the direction of victory.

He jumped up and took the shortest route to the Promised Land, the backs of the scrum between him and the goal. As each ped fall landed on some poor slagger's back, he was that much closer to glory. As the notion that the ball was some place other than the ground under them swept through the scrum, the entire mass broke and stood up. Sortie who was nearly free of them disappeared into the muddle as the ground opened up beneath his feet.

Landing on his peds, he began to weave out and broke free. Praxus with a wail of sheer frustration turned and with various Kaonian linemen hanging on them like Christmas Surprise ornaments ran after Sortie with grasping servos held out before them.

:Looks like someone dumped a lobster tank: Ironhide said with a grin in spite of the hometown looking to take another flying kick to the codpiece.

:It does: -Raptor with a grin

:I wonder if Scorponok can see it: Blackjack with a grin.

(grins) -Ironhide and Raptor

Scorponok would behind the heated bars of his prison block.

Praxus and Kaon chased after him until he ran to ground close enough to set up a good play on goal. Dancing like a boss along the sidelines, his sheer joy would be a picture on the sports pages of every daily newspaper in the colony and half the sports outlets on Earth.

**SCORE!**

Kaon among others huddled, gathering to strategize:

"How about we force some penalties so we can all get a goal? Why should Sideswipe have all the fun? He isn't even good at on-goal shooting."

"He got thrashed."

"So. Who volunteers to get thrashed next?"

A punch in the face ended that theory of play, then they broke to go to the sideline to set up: **"HUT! FRAG PRAXUS AND THE SLAARGS THEY RODE IN ON! HUT! GO KAON! GO KAON! HUT FRAGGING HUT!"**

A brawl broke out immediately.

A number of mini-cons sat with their village in the seating along the sidelines watching the punters kicking each others backsides on the field below. "We can do better," one of them said.

The others nodded.

"Let's go."

The others nodded. Then they stood and jumped over the wall to the sideline below. It was on.

-0-In the eye in the sky

"Oh frag. Here they come," Blaster said with a chuckle. "They need leashes."

"Their adas can hold them. Magistrate's Court is going to be the place to be tomorrow," Jazz said.

"This is ridiculous," Revet sniffed as he sat at the engineer's station. "Honestly, they should know by now."

"**MINI-CONS!?"** -Jazz and Blaster

"Jazz … you're a mini-con too. I **could** be," Revet asserted.

"Height is a state of mind, Revet," Jazz said with a laugh. "Look at that."

A tower of mini-cons was forming up with four of them stacked to make nearly the height of the players currently tossing themselves and the refs around in the air. The bottom bot steadied himself, then turned to head for the brawl.

"Oh frag," Springer said as he rounded the corner of the pitch heading for that end of the field. Drift who was following was laughing too hard to comment.

"Do you wanna tase them, Hercy?" Kup asked as they lounged on a bench on the other side of the field.

"Maybe," Hercy said as he watched the melee critically. "I think that Praxus should save this for the game."

"You and me both," Kup said with a grin.

Springer arrived and began to shove combatants apart. Wishing he had Hercy's taser, he relied on his charisma instead: **"STOP! IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU FORFEIT THE GAME!"**

Everyone stopped, stared at him, each other, then leaped on the big green and yellow mech. He went down under an avalanche of out-of-control angst and fury.

"I think we better go," Old Hercy said as he stood up to walk to the melee that was just down field from the two. Kup joined him. The crowd lost its shit as the jumbotron fixed itself on the two elders with the amazing sangfroid.

A few of the players saw them approach, then ran for their lives. The others weren't so lucky and by the time half of them were twitching on the ground including a line judge, the fight was over. The two walked back to universal acclaim of the crowd. The players? They held their opinions for beer and skittles later.

The refs limped to a huddle, then sent a brave member to announce the penalties:

"**FRAG PRAXUS! REALLY! FRAG THEM! THREE PENALTY SHOTS FOR KAON! YARDAGE LOSS FOR BOTH SIDES! ONE MORE BRAWL AND YOU BOTH FORFEIT FOR THE GAME FOR A LOSS! DID I SAY FRAG PRAXUS YET?!**"

The boos were almost buried by the laughing in the stands.

Half a dozen mini-cons still twitching from getting zapped in the noggin were thrown over the saddles of the mounted patrol. That group took their time strutting and dancing across the field astride their beautiful steeds high stepping and prancing all the way. Since this was one of the first times that Earth had seen them, they lost their collective minds as one. Again:

A equine academy in Yorkshire somewhere: **"OMG! WTF! OMG!OMG!OMG! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Hopalong Cassidy's Ghost: **"HI HO SILVER!"**

**"OMG! ROBOT HORSES! I BET NEIMAN MARCUS HAS THEM FOR CHRISTMAS FOR EIGHTY ZILLION BUCKS EACH!"**

-0-Around the globe nearby

"I think that's about the best game since the little cars, Daddy," a little girl said as she sat with her folks eating lunch in front of the widescreen television.

"I think you're right, baby," Daddy said as Mommy nodded.

"Will they be playing football when we go to the place there?" she asked her parents.

"The championship," her dad said with a giant grin. "The trick will be getting to go to the game. Even if we don't we'll be at the viewing at the Resort and watch it there."

"The town will go nuts when it happens. I can't wait to see it there," her Mommy said as they watched both teams finally line up to play again.

"Me too," the little girl said with a grin.

-0-Pentagon

"I wish the general needed an aide or six when he goes to the games. You never know when someone has to do a beer run," a tall distinguished colonel said as he kicked back on the couch in the lounge reserved for flag officers. He was Glenn Morshower's communications aide. He had never been to Mars.

"Ask him," another said who had been there.

"Just like that?" the comm aide asked.

The other nodded. "Just like that."

He asked and would go the next time. That a championship football game between concept cars would happen then was extra frosting on the cake. He loved cake.

-0-The end zone at the place where Praxus was losing

Sortie stood with the ball to take one of the three goal shots that they had earned the hard way. He was fast and average side but he could thread a needle in space with a zip gun. This would be no different.

**SCORE!**

Boos, howls and general mayhem rained down from the stands and that was just Prowl. The rest of the stadium was no different. He tossed the ball to the ref and sashayed to the mob standing in a group waiting for Hugh-E to take the next two. He walked up smiling and took the ball that looked like a pebble in his huge(ee) grip. Staring at the hoop, he threw it like he was tossing a cup in the trash.

**SCORE!**

He did it again.

**SCORE!**

A short stroll to the line greeted the manic howling of the arena and it was on again. Praxus was smoking and not in a good way. The score was Kaon, 6 and Praxus, **NIL! NADA! ZIPPO!**

They clashed and the line went here and there, the ball passed here and there as they wound down field toward the Kaon goal. Fists flew, kicks, jabs and gouges as well. All of it was lovingly captured and presented to the world(s) as the Cybertronians demonstrated that they were no one to frag around with even at play.

On army and naval bases all over Earth soldiers, sailors, marines and airmen and women watched with crossed legs and gritted teeth as the big mechs slammed and blammed each other at high speed with fists and bad attitudes in close quarters. Every single angle was filmed as they collided, stepped on each others hands, feet and heads and generally broke every rule in the book for every game played on the Earth.

They head butted each other, punched and flung each other hard and when the play was over jumped up raring for more yet to come. It was scary crazy and everywhere that men and women of arms sat watching, they all came to the same damned conclusion … they ***HAD*** to get on a N.E.S.T. Striker Team too.

Back and forth they went until the siren sounded for half time. Raptor and Blackjack had left a second or so earlier to take Bos, Reflector and Co-D to the locker room to assist the team while they waited for the next half to begin.

The siren sounded, the teams gathered, lined up to salute Prime, then filed off together side-by-side. Given that a tiny infant Seeker walked happily with his little doggies and smiled at everyone as he looked around toddling after his big brother, the level of swearing that usually flowed like water was muted. Both sides would make up for it in their locker rooms.

Well, at least one would. The other team would be telling the little Seeker that his 'coaching' job was for life given that they had not lost a game, even by a close margin since he was 'hired'.

It would make his day.

-0-In the stands

Prowl stood like a statue, that is, a funerary statue in some macabre cemetery (of dreams). His genitors were laughing together with Alor and Ratchet apparently going with the idea that ignoring the slag out of the situation was better than being caught crying on the jumbotron by the slaggers in the control box.

Before him lay the endless orns that filled the time between now when it was clear he would lose the cup and the time next season when he would get it back come The Pit or high water. He would pore over the refugee lists like he pored over intel before a battle because battle it would be. This was war.

Again.

He did the best he could to control the emotional destruction currently going on inside of himself, putting on the perfectly calm mask that he wore even when all around him was fragged up. He would cry later when no one was around.

In the electronics closet in Architect's Corridor, number 18-A.

Ratchet on the other hand had resigned himself to never winning again. He wanted it and would take it but he didn't really pin his psyche on getting it this year. He would have to go over the refugee lists to find hidden jewels and do it before Prowl did. He grinned. Frag Prowl, he thought with a big laugh.  
**  
THIS WAS WAR, PROWLER!**

Optimus Prime stood next to both of them holding Rambler as the little mech talked over his shoulder to Silverbow who was sitting on her father, Trailbreaker's arm. He watched Prowl out of the corner of his optics, then thought about the new femme that would be theirs about the same time the priests were judging their cake contest during Thanksgiving.

He would have a lot to be thankful for by then. For instance, football season would be over.

Thankfully.

-0-TBC 11-4-15** edited 12-1-15**

ESL

sangfroid: (song-fraw) the ability to stay calm in difficult or dangerous situations


	640. Chapter 640

The Diego Diaries: **DO OR DIE! 3 **(dd4 640)

-0-Half time

Kaon's locker room was quiet but for the questions of infants running around bringing and taking things to and from the players. When that was concluded they sat on players laps as they discussed strategy for the second half. It was quiet and professional, rather like the interlude between battles.

-0-On the field

The groundskeepers of the arena, a number of Public Works mechs and a femme that got to be at ground level during the game walked in a long line down the field, spaced apart to see their portion of the long green pitch. They were inspecting it, removing and replacing patches and divots before the game began again.

The refs and field judges were in their locker room getting field patched as the halftime continued outside. They had been trammeled and as they were getting put back together, they decided to stay out of the carnage until the sweeping up and paddling portion began after everyone had been reduced to rubble. It was a good strategy all around.

-0-Around the arena

Lines at the concession stands were around the block but they moved rather swiftly. Beer was allowed to continue but nothing harder. The usual Cybertronian fan food was served along with mountains of hamburgers and hot dogs, corn dogs, pizza and tacos. Each of them were tweaked to suit Cybertronian palettes though they looked almost like their human counterparts. The idea of eating a hotdog that the humans could ride as a float in a parade was amusing to humanity every time it was featured on television.

Size really was everything.

Security stood nearby waiting to go back inside, switching into the security systems everywhere around the arena that wasn't playing field. They could turn on a dime and leave the area if they were needed at the concession stands or anywhere else this way and not miss the gam- … their duties inside.

The atmosphere was ebullient and happy with laughter and the buzz of conversation was constant. The Praxian team had outdone themselves in undoing themselves. Sometimes in the moment of greatest tension you either rise to the top or sink like a rock. Apparently, Praxus needed water wings.

-0-In the stands

The jumbotron showed the crowds as they interspersed them with scenes from the game. Even with the insane fights, the play had been hard with all gains and losses brutal. Fans were waiting with dying hope that Praxus could pull out a miracle. Given that they were six goals behind Kaon, it was going to take one to make even a respectable loss from this effort.

Miler tried not to grin at Venture who was commiserating with Prowl. Holding Prima's carry basket, he watched Ratchet yucking it up with his own family. Uraya and Iacon United were the teams of family choice among that group. He, Miler personally didn't care who won as long as the team was Kaon. He had friends and family who were Kavaliers. He was rooting for the genitors of his grandchildren. That trumped everything.

Besides, he always thought Prowl looked cute when he pouted. Growing up in his social straight jacket, it seemed like Prowl was all the time when he was growing up. Miler sighed, then grinned. Looking down to spy two tiny blue optics and a bright little red chevron, the ghosts of his ineptitude vanished. All was well now and when Alor and Prowl added to their bounty in about a month human time, it would be the best thing ever.

Sometimes things turned out okay.

"Prowl."

Everyone turned toward Ratchet. Prowl was the last to do so. "What, if I dare ask?"

"I want to give my condolences to this debacle. I truly am sorry this is happening," Ratchet said with a serious expression.

Prowl stared at him with a serious expression himself. "No, you are not sorry."

Ratchet smiled his dazzling smile. "You're right!" Then he laughed loudly. Both of them nearly got tossed over the railing to the sidelines below by their families.

-0-In front of the Primal Box staring around with amazement

Some if not most of the humans in the viewing box were newbies, family and friends of the local punters who were here to live in luxury at the Resort to help troubleshoot the facility. They would come and go from now on because there were set aside rooms for this very purpose in the vast building. There would have to be some perks to that much work and that was the decided upon bonus among The Management.

It was a surreal view to those who weren't used to it and even for those that were. A science conference was going to be held on-site in a week now that the Resort was up and about ready to go. They would be part of the first 2,000 guests and part of a symposium that the Habitat scientists were holding on any number of topics. 300 of the guests would be scientists.

The rest would be those who were drawn by random lottery after listing the times they could arrive. It would be as fair as could be organized in keeping with the motto, 'Until All Are One'. No one with any influence was going to pull high caste slag here. Even the humans felt the same way about The System of Exception as the bots.

They had just that morning worked out what to do about cantankerous and/or troublesome guests with the soldiers who were on call anyway for any disturbance in a human habitat on Mars including Earth 1. It was going to be happening times in the old town in five days human time.

A siren signaled that the half time was over and the teams would be coming back in. A stampede for the stands was made as everyone got back into place. A mech eating a hot dog next to the humans was getting a lot of conversation about the size of it from the newbies standing with the local humans. They didn't know they were on the open channel so that the mechs standing around them in a 100 foot radius could hear them talk about it.

The big mech was highly amused. He turned to them, then leaned down hot dog in servo. :Would you like a bite?: he asked with a grin.

None of them did. The N.E.S.T. soldiers however had a huge laugh.

Then Kaon stepped onto the field.

They came in like gods, their helms held high and their brutal grace evident with every ped fall. They carried themselves like champions, like titans and the crowd gave it up to them. They reached the center field, planted their flag and bowed to Prime, a tiny yellow and white Seeker infant doing the same. Walking back to their spaces, Raptor and Blackjack returned with Bos, Co-D and Reflector who were smiling brilliantly as they filled everyone in on the team chat in the locker room.

They waited as Praxus stepped out, a team every bit as beautiful and masculine as Kaon. They were proud and expectant, a team from the past that had a historic record. That is, they were historic on their own, not through any association with Praxus until now. They were never beaten in University and they were never were in the professional leagues either. They were also not loved nor respected since they signed for Iacon because they paid better than other teams. Money talks even there.

Now was a different story but they had a half time to get it sorted out. Whether they had, no one knew. They lined up together and bowed to Prime. The ref bowed, blew his whistle and the teams dispersed to their benches. The lines gathered at midfield and things settled for the toss to Praxus.

Sitting in the booth giving the play-by-play and color, Blaster and Jazz sipped their beer. "What's the score on the other two games today, Jazz?" Blaster asked. "Do you have word yet, Revet?" he asked, turning to the young former Decepticon who was his bond.

"Simfur is cruising to a win, Blaster. Simfur, 4 and Tarn, 1 so far. Capital City is in a tie with Altihex, 2-2 at half time," Revet replied.

"If Simfur wins this game, they pretty much lock up their position as one of the two teams heading for the championship," Jazz said.

Blaster nodded. "I wouldn't want to be Prowl right now."

They both laughed. Revet rolled his optics.

-0-Line up

No one said a word to each other as they lined up. The game right now would be brutal, team work dominating and football in every sense of the word. The time of grudge matches was later in the bars, clubs and back alleys, not now. This was for a shot at the championship and Praxus was the defending team. They had a lot to make up.

Kaon on the other servo held an almost impossible lead over Praxus. They were even more determined to run it up and show the universe that Kaon was tough and unyielding enough to rub their noses in slag. The ball was tossed, Praxus took it and it was on.

The blur that was play was almost too exciting and a complete one eighty from the first half. Praxus moved the ball, spared fumbles and took it out of bounds rather than surrender it to a turnover. Their game on the ins was highly improved. They managed to command the field as they finally scored and saved themselves the humiliation of a shutout.

Cheers were probably heard on the edges of the Benzuli Expansion as the team leaped into the air to rejoice. It was going to be competitive all the way. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed by Rad-R took their places in the line for the ball drop to their side. Hugh-E was there ready to catch it, then drop anyone with the impertinence to try and take it away.

The ball dropped.

Hugh-E caught it and began to turn.

The Praxian center grabbed it.

They tugged, they stared at each other and then the war was on. Hugh-E pulled it toward himself, the Praxian center pulled it back. Tugging one way, tugging the other, the two began to put their backs into it.

The rest of both teams were watching, wary out the wazoo regarding the huge mechs and cursing for a 'toss here, Hugh-E/Intel!' from all around the two. Huge-E as he was called affectionately and Intel as he was called with a lot of respect weren't having it. Huge-E charged with his grip and backed Intel up until he came to a sliding stop. Intel pressed forward and budged Huge-E only a little bit. Huge-E was a soldier and a force of nature and Intel was an accountant.

The titanic tug-of-war brought the place to its peds as everyone roared their approval of huge mechanisms tugging it out. The others stepped around them, fearing that collateral damage would be their absentee medical excuse for work in the following week if they weren't more nimble.

Watching with a grin, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other, then nodded. Leaping into the air, they landed on both of the centers, staggering Intel in surprise as Huge-E turned with the ball which Intel had nearly dropped. The twins had practiced 'football judo' with the team, a grounder version of the jet variety and Huge-E liked the idea.

Right now, Huge-E turned to run if that was what it was called for the Praxian end zone with Sideswipe sitting on his shoulders like some little kid with his dad at the Iowa State Fair. Bumpity-bumpity-bump, he lumbered along on his fat little baby legs toward the end zone of Praxus. As he did, the two teams with beef settled for blocking and/or tackling each other depending on the color of their belt.

Huge-E ran along stiff arming anyone dumb enough to try to stop him as he sheltered the ball against his chassis. Slipping it up to Sideswipe, that big mech leaped off and rolled like he had fallen. Sideswipe had nearly been trampled by others as he staggered to his peds and jogged along with Rad-R and Sunstreaker along with everyone else, watching Huge-E lumbering along.

Then with a deftness that would be remarked upon for a long time, all three sped for Praxus and its goal post. The defensive backs and the goalie were nearby watching Huge-E as he veered ever so inevitably toward the sidelines. They didn't see the three until it was too late.

Sideswipe pitched the ball to Rad-R who set it up for Sunstreaker. The big yellow Lambo leaped, tapped the ball in and landed gracefully. The place stood up and bellowed, half in ecstasy and the other in pain. Kaon had scored again.

The game would continue with ferocity with two players leaving the field, one from each team. By the time the siren rang out the score would be Kaon, 9 and Praxus, 2. There would be almost no need for further playoff games given the scores. Simfur and Kaon would be likely for the championship. But hope is the last thing to die Ratchet thought.

Tomorrow, Iacon might win their game. As it stood, at least he wouldn't be the only grown mech crying in an electrical closet somewhere. Praxus Science was now officially out of the running. The only thing they could do before the playoff season was over was block someone else's chance to win a shot at the title slot.

There would be a lot of fights tonight, a swinging Magistrate's Court the next orn, lots of trick-or-treating when it got dark and reams of commentary about how Praxus fragged things up. As they filed out of the stadium gathering families together, the first orn of the weekend reminded what most of those there already knew … that Praxus couldn't find their own afts with both servos.

-0-TBC 11-5-15 **edited 12-1-15**

ESL:

ebullient: (eee-byew-lee-ent) really upbeat and happy


	641. Chapter 641

The Diego Diaries: TRICK OR TREAT! (dd4 641)

-0-Up there

"**ADA! WHY ME!?"**

"Because you wanted it. Don't tell me you changed your mind now, slagger?" Ratchet asked as he stared down at his oldest youngest offspring with shades of concern. Orion looked up with an eclectic costume on his tiny form. He was a … something.

A turtle shell covered him, a Ninja Turtle shell from the cartoon. He wore around the shell one of Hero's tu-tus nearly stretched to the limit. On his helm he wore his My Little Pony hat, the one with a long pink mane and big ears. On the pony head he wore Hero's hat with the single daisy sticking up. He smiled brilliantly at Ratchet. Ratchet grinned back. "You look amazing."

Orion smiled again. "I me go there and doing?" he asked pointing at the door.

"Yep." Ratchet grinned. "Wait until everyone is ready."

Out of the hallway nearby with half her elders following, Hero walked out with her costume. She was a stealth sparkling. She paused, then looked up at the other adults with hopeful optics. Ratchet looked down and schooled his urge to laugh loudly. "I think someone is around here. I feel the energy but I don't see them."

"**YOU SEE ME, ADA!?"** she asked with growing delight.

**"I HEAR SOMEONE BUT I DON'T SEE THEM! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"** Ratchet asked faking surprise and fear.

"I'm down here, Ada!"

Ratchet looked down at Hero who stood before him in her stealth sparkling costume. She wore a body suit, stretchy and solid black. It covered her head to ped. Around her little helm, a black mask with openings for the optics and mouth covered her face. A black scarf was tied in the back of her helm like they were for the teevee ninjas that inspired her costume. She carried the toy nunchuks from one of the infant's turtle costumes. Her tiny spiked finials poked upward and her tiny wings ruffled with pleasure through holes in her costume as everyone stared at her with grins.

"**THERE YOU ARE!"** Ratchet exclaimed. He smiled. "What can you do, ninja, to scare the spots off me?" he asked.

She quivered with pleasure, then began a kata with her little chuks. It was cute and impossible, nothing Willa, her sensei would probably instruct but it was hilarious and genuinely sweet. Applause was immediate. As it happened, four hairy beasts of various sizes, with various wings or not and finials walked out of the other berth room nearby.

**"OH MY! I HAVE TO HIDE! MY HOUSE IS FULL OF MONSTERS!"** Ratchet exclaimed as he smiled at Bos, Reflector, Co-D and Sunspot. Behind them wearing a hairy hat tied onto his helm with room for his ears, Spot followed. "Big Foot and Big Foot, then Bigger Foot and Biggest Foot and the dog. I love it."

"**ATAR DID THIS FOR US, ADA!"** Co-D said as he turned in a circle for Ratchet to admire the costume.

"Atar is a clever bot," Ravel said with a smile.

Praxus who was a combination of Michelangelo and Leonardo of the Ninja Turtles laughed, then patted Sunspot's arm. "I love this!" he said with a smile. Sunspot hugged him.

"Who is left?" Ratchet asked as he counted helms. "Prowler. Where's Prowler?"

Tie Down laughed, then turned to the hallway. "You have to see him."

A sound of laughter, then chat, then the soft pad of peds could be heard. Prowler ran into the room, then paused to stare up at everyone who was watching him. He was in costume. Or shall we say, he was the costume.

Over his body was the figure of a little gray donkey. It was supported over his shoulders by straps that held the soft felt like body of a little donkey up around him. His arms were free to trick-or-treat. Two legs in front sort of off set his own peds. A donkey hat was on his helm and its long ears framed his sweet little face. Long hair as a mane spilled down his back and a long tail with a tuft on the end finished his little suit. **"ADA! I LOVE THIS BONKEY!"**

Ratchet laughed along with everyone else as Ironhide basked in the moment. "Little mech saw a donkey and wanted to be one. It didn't seem possible until I saw a cartoon picture of a man wearing a barrel because he had no clothes. It was an old photo from Earth. It made the rest easy."

"I can see you put a lot of thought into it and made them all have something that will keep them warm too," Ravel said. "Isn't he just the best atar, Chan?"

Everyone nodded their agreement as Ironhide preened so slightly that only Ratchet caught it. They fumbled about, got the jack-o-lantern baskets for the treat part, then headed out, a gaggle of infants and a bigger one of adults with cameras.

It would be a long leisurely walk about the Metro District with a stop at Metroplex himself to get a treat for the tricking. Ironhide would watch them with pride as they thanked for treats, waited at lights, helped each other and enjoyed themselves greatly. He loved Halloween, the strange and illogical holiday. His kids loved it and that was good enough for him. That he could do this now with his own grand genitors too was the frosting on the cake.

Metroplex Kiddie Park, Metroplex District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat on the benches and tables watching kids and families running about, walking here and there trick or treating. It was strange but seemed like a lot of fun. They were not too old to do it too but they held off, the several of them. It was not something they had truly assimilated yet though it seemed fun enough. There were 'teen' parties all over town and they were probably going to head for one but not now. Coros, Pulley and a mech named Hotspot sat on the benches watching the show in town. They were at loose ends, the group. They were former high castes involved in numerous activities, some wanted and some not.

Coros, Pulley and Hotspot were students in the Intermediate School, all of them had to go to The Learning Annex afterward to get caught up with the others and they were sore about it. They all loved school but they had never struggled before. They were behind and even they were aware of it.

"This looks like fun."

Pulley shrugged at Hotspot. "I don't feel like celebrating. I don't feel like much."

All three of them had a genitor and/or other family member doing time in the prison. It had cast a pall over those of that group who were still free. Traachon, Hobbes and their group were going to be held from three to four years before becoming free. It was shocking and they struggled to understand how it all came about.

They would sit and watch the others having fun for a while before coming home by their deadlines. Even though there was no school for the next few orns, they were still too young to run around at night without supervision. If they had thought about it, this was about the only orn of the year where they could.

-0-Ambling along

They walked around hitting the shops which had treats, the Hospital, Metroplex and other landmarks to ensure that the infants had a good time before calling it quits. A stop at the Temple had been hilarious with the infants telling Sella of Simfur, their priestess teacher all about their costumes, the treats that they were prepared to share with her and the amazing idea that they could walk somewhere and someone would hand them candy.

How great was that?

They passed Prowl and Prime who were making the rounds, their kids squeeing and dancing around in their excitement. They were still heading out while Ratchet's mob were heading back, the night becoming even more crowded as kids were taken out by their families.

When they reached home, they spent about a joor answering the door to hand out treats. Orion in his suit during his turn as dispenser made sure that the kids who came were first invited in to play, had their costume inspected from helm to ped, got most of the bowl handed to them and he got to invite himself to go with them to continue trick-or-treating too. To no avail.

When the last cookie, candy and treat was given out, it was time for bed. The squealing was loud, the end result inevitable but not before a lot of running around transpired. At last, Ratchet sat in his chair beside Ironhide in the silence. "I think I might recharge here."

"You and me both."

"One holiday down, two more to go and that doesn't count the human's New Year and our Veteran's Memorial Day. Fortunately, they land on the same date," Ratchet said.

Ironhide nodded as the fog of recharge slowly began to cloud his processor. "Sorry your team is probably eliminated, Ratchet."

"Sorry yours is too, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a grin. "Prowl is probably drinking in a closet by himself."

Ironhide grinned. "No doubt," he said drifting off into recharge. Both of them would be there in the morning when a stealth sparkling would kabong them with her (plastic) nunchuks of fury. Among other things.

-0-In a higher realm

"I am sorry your team lost, Prowl." They lay side-by-side after corralling their infants to sleep.

"I'm sorry yours probably did as well."

"I am getting used to it." Prime grinned. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Prowl replied. "Four decaorns. It will probably happen in the middle of the cake contest."

Prime grinned. "With our luck, yes. Another reason to be thankful."

Prowl smirked. "There is that. I sent the protoform design to Specialty Fabrications. It will be at Metro Femme when the time comes."

Prime nodded, then squeezed Prowl's servo. "It will be a long four decaorns."

They chatted quietly in the suite of their elegant apartment as the windows reflected the beauty of the colony beyond. Lights from stars as well as ships landing and taking off could be seen in the velvety darkness of the night. They drifted off together in the silence.

-0-In a much more lowly estate

He snored though he would deny it. He had snored all night long and now that the first rays of sunlight were streaming in, he was still snoring. Orion and Praxus stood next to both of their genitors watching them snore, their mouths slack with recharge. Orion considered that, then walked to the fridge to find something to eat. There was nothing he liked but there were a lot of bottles. He looked at one, opened the top, then walked back to his father.

Praxus was still there watching as Ironhide snored. His ada was snoring too. Orion paused beside him, then grinned. "Pax, this good. Good, Atar. Atar like this," he said. His voice would have brought tears to Ironhide's optics because his whisper was truly a whisper.

Pax smiled, nodded, then both turned to their big old dad. Moving closer, raising the bottle, Orion poured the entire thing into his big old pa's pie hole. For a moment, Ironhide just sprawled in his chair snorfling a bit as the liquid slid down his gullet. Then his optics opened wide.

Sitting up, grabbing his throat with both servos, he bellowed.

Moments later …

Eight young infants sat on the couch with a big dog watching their old pa guzzle down the Cybertronian version of water. Standing by the sink, leaning on the counter with an empty bottle, Ratchet watched with a grin. "How do you feel?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet. If he had been a human, his tongue would be the size of a basketball. As it was, he could barely manage words. "Fwaggt."

"What was that, Ironhide? I didn't get what you just said."

**"FWAGGT!"** Ironhide glowered at Ratchet, then grabbed the empty bottle. He read it, then frowned deeply. "Hoth thawth."

"What?" Ratchet asked with a big smile. "I can't understand you. Say it again?"

The bottle bounced off Ratchet's helm but he didn't mind. Ironhide was hilarious. "That'll teach you to not pick up every slagging oddball thing you see in the grocery." Ratchet grinned. "This hot sauce you got last time has a heat index of a supernova."

"Thwag fthoo, twakhit."

Ironhide wouldn't be taking any calls for a while.

-0-TBC 11-6-15 **edited 12-1-15**


	642. Chapter 642

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 642) (I think I will bracket what Ironhide is trying to say just in case so you can know what he's trying to speak) :D

-0-Moments later

"Ada?"

A normal sized voice emanated from the other side of the room, so both turned toward the couch where eight infants and one dog were waiting silently. Orion was standing on it signaling the universal distress signal that infants in all universes used when upset. He was standing on the couch with his digits clutched together. His elbows were tightly pressed to his sides and he was slightly hunched forward. You might think he was leaning forward to ask for something but he wasn't. He was demonstrating an immature fight-or-flight instinct. Babies didn't run from adults, they came to them for comfort and protection. They would learn otherwise with instruction and the hard knocks of life. Even as he instinctively leaned toward them, his body was showing flight.

All of this flashed through Ratchet's processor in a blink of an optic. He had seen this behavior among the human children too, infants too young to turn and run for it. They clutched their fingers together, their elbows close to their bodies, leaning forward with uncertainty, demonstrating an instinctive primordial flight impulse. He turned to Orion. "Sit, baby, before you fall."

He looked at Ratchet with uncertainty but obeyed because an adult told him too. He was too young to do otherwise. That was why such small children were so vulnerable. They knew in their sparks that adults were good and provided safety. These particular children, most of them, did too. The ones who knew better looked at Ironhide and Ratchet with solemn expressions. Bos, Reflector, Co-D and Sunspot watched their genitors with dark unknowable optics. "You really plastered your old atar, Orion," Ratchet said putting a big grin on his face. "This is powerful stuff."

Orion who had sat down looked at him, then the others for cues, something that would tell him that things were okay.

Sunspot leaned forward slightly. "Atar? Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ahm fwine," Ironhide said as he read the situation the same way. "Thuth thore." (I'm fine. Just sore)

No one moved so Ironhide gestured to Orion to come to him. Orion hesitated, then slid down and walked slowly to Ironhide clutching his digits tightly, his optics staring at the floor in his unfamiliarity with what was happening and how he felt about it. Ironhide picked him up. He sat on Ironhide's servo, then looked upward at him. That is when he burst into tears. The whole emotional enigma of the moment was too much.

Moments later …

Ratchet sat on the couch in the middle of seven infants and a dog, his arms around all of them as Ironhide sat on his chair holding Orion. That baby was still crying as he hugged his atar's neck. He would hug him, then babble his story, his emotions and how he felt about this and that, pointing where he needed to punctuate his moment with visual aids. **"I, ORION CAMED TO THIS. I TAKEN IT TO YOU, ATAR! I, ORION KNOWED YOU THIS! I GIVEN TO YOU! YOU YELLED. I CRIED!"**

"Thoo thwied?" Ironhide asked. (You cried)

Orion nodded tearfully. "**I CRIED!**" He looked at the others. **"I CRIED?"**

They nodded. Hero who looked tearful herself nodded. "Orion cried, Atar. He wanted to help you and he cried."

"I think we need to go out to breakfast. How about it, Atar? You buying?" Ratchet asked with a big grin.

Ironhide shot Ratchet gimlet optics, then nodded. **"I, THONTHWIDE, THAM BWYING!" (I, IRONHIDE, AM BUYING!)**

Ratchet laughed. The others looked at their old pa with uncertainty but the bubble had burst so they hopped down and scurried here and there with intense relief. When they had their gear, Orion being placed into his old dad's carry hold, everyone lined up at the door. Small infants were stowed and the big ones led the way to the elevator. Down they went into The City.

-0-Diner on the Corner, Temple Street, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They took a booth in the far corner with windows on two sides. Outside, there were bots walking here and there as well as traffic on the street. A tour bus drove past as they looked at the menu carrying visiting humans who had come to troubleshoot the Resort of Autobot City or 'the hotel on the hill' as the locals were coming to call it. The humans inside saw them and waved. Ironhide and Ratchet waved back.

"Did you know the hotel is opening in three orns?" Ratchet said as the waiter came to take their order.

"No." Ironhide glared at Ratchet. He had asked him on the down low to order for him but Ratchet pretended to have an internal comm glitch. If Ironhide wanted to eat, he would have to order himself. Ratchet gave the waiter the order for himself and the kids, then sat back with a grin to watch Ironhide because his ada hadn't spanked him enough as a sparkling. Ironhide glared at him, then looked at the waiter. "Thake. Eths. Thatohs. Teeth." That was what it sounded like. What he wanted was steak, eggs, potatoes and tea.

The waiter looked at Ratchet, then Ironhide. Ironhide glared at Ratchet. **"TELLTH THIM, THATHER!" (TELL HIM, FRAGGER!)**

Ratchet gulped down his belly laugh, then did. The waiter walked away in a daze. They watched him go, then Ironhide impaled Ratchet with a gimlet optic to end them all.** :WHAT THE FRAG, OLD MECH!?:**

:You turn me on when you get mad: Ratchet grinned, then winked.

Ironhide filed that away in the 'maybe baby' file in his processor, then frowned. **:I'LL TURN YOU *OFF* IF YOU DON'T HELP A MECH OUT!:**

Ratchet grinned, then Bos tapped his arm. "Ada?"

"What, dream boy of mine?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

He smiled, then leaned on Ratchet. "What happened to Atar?"

"Orion poured an entire big bottle of extreme hot sauce into your old dad's mouth. It burnt a few tender things. He'll be fine but he's going to sound like a goofball for a while."

"**OTH THA! THA! THATHET!"** Ironhide said hotly, then paused as he listened to it. He grinned in spite of himself. (**OH HA HA RATCHET!**)

Orion who looked at him uncertainly a moment leaned against Ironhide's arm. **"I CRIED! I CRIED AND CRIED!"**

Ironhide picked him up, loved him, then put him back down. Handing him a straw and the sugar bowl, he watched with amusement as Orion clicked over into '**OMG! THIS IS SO GREAT!'** mode.

"Good thing that we don't get fat or diabetes, Ironhide. Little mech wouldn't have a chance," Ratchet said.

Ironhide chuckled as he watched Orion try to suck sugar up the straw. Their breakfast came and everyone dove in as the door opened. Half the Night shift Watch and a dozen or so Wreckers walked in to eat at 'home', or so they called any place that would feed them. Springer and Drift were among them.

-0-Around town and at home here and there

Lil and Boe sat in their living room marveling at the treats they had collected the night before trick-or-treating. They had gone as superheroes, Super Boy and Super Girl. It had been some of the best fun they had since coming to the colony. Now they were sorting their bootie and putting it into storage containers for the duration. Cookies went into one, candy with wrappers in another. Still there was more and the stack of sealed containers would grow as they sorted their treats together.

Their genitors would be filming the entire thing, then they would go out for breakfast to celebrate. This weekend was seriously the best fun ever. But then, Thanksgiving and Christmas Surprise was coming. It could only get better and better.

-Bumblebee and First Aid

They sat at their table staring out the window. It was mid morning by the time they woke up and both were off shift for a week. Breakfast had been delivered as they discussed the plans they would have with 'their group'. Camping in the Valles, hiking around in the desert, hanging with their friends … it was going to be awesome.

-Cliffjumper and a group of friends from the Village

They nursed their hangovers at Club Hoyle. They had celebrated the game, which one it was they had forgotten, then crawled home somehow. Now they were getting it together so they could go to today's game, whichever was playing and try it again. It was the mini-con bro code.

Truly.

-Trine

They awoke late, sat in the dining room half asleep and listened to the stories of their children with attentive faces if not attentive processors. They were now in the finals again and even though Sunstreaker and Sideswipe felt it was inevitable, there was nothing like achieving it too.

Bluestreak grinned at them as he watched them slowly return to sentience. "Prowl is going to put you two on duty on Gliese for forever."

"Gliese isn't so bad. I want Diego. Go and tell him. You're his youngling. Make it pay, Blue," Sideswipe said with a yawn. He had bruised everything and a dented this and that but he also had helped lock up their berth on the championship game. No one was going to touch them. They were tied for perfect scores with Simfur. Today would tell the tale if that continued.

"Diego, huh … you haven't got an urge to save another human femme do you?" Blue asked suspiciously.

An optic peered at Blue from a face still composed in a sleep-like manner. "Me? Do you really know me at all?"

Blue snorted, then laughed. "Like the back of my servo which I will liberally apply if you two don't get yourselves together. We have to take the kids to The Sports Center in Centurion." Blue rose, then walked down the hallway to the kid's rooms.

Sideswipe watched him go, then glanced at Sunstreaker. "If he wasn't cute this would be hard."

Sunstreaker didn't even open an optic. "Tell me something I don't already know."

-Old Hercy and Kup

Hercy poured a cup of the Cybertronian version of morning coffee. He walked to the dining table to sit. "Kup. Coffee is on."

Kup staggered out of his room, then stretched. "Thanks. What's on the agenda, old mech?"

"Breakfast at the Diner. Shift will be off in a moment." Hercy stirred in his supplements, then sat back. "New recruits when the week returns. Some of them are from the prison, signed up to show their commitment and patriotism to the Prime."

"Sounds good," Kup said pouring himself a cup. "Need a straw boss?"

Hercy grinned slightly. "You know the rule, infant. A job isn't worth doing if it can't have a straw boss."

Kup grinned, then turned to follow Hercy out the door, cup in servo. They would amble to The Diner On the Corner to join the crowd.

-0-At The Diner On The Corner

"**ADA! THERE ARE MY BROTHERS!"** Hero said as she paused her breakfast to smile at the big mechs taking tables around them.

"I noticed that. Didn't you, Ironhide? Say hello to your sons," Ratchet said with a grin.

Nuclear optics greeted that remark. :'First, do no harm', my aft:

"That's the **human** medical oath," Ratchet replied. "You must have me confused with the humans."

:Slagger: -IH

"What's with the silent treatment?" Drift asked with a smirk. Every optic in the area turned to Ironhide.

:Ask Orion: -IH

Every optic then turned to the little mech trying to suck the Cybertronian version of pancake syrup up a straw. Orion froze, then looked around. He wasn't clear why he was the center of attention but somehow it didn't feel that good this time. He looked at Ratchet. **"ADA! WHAT THE SHES?"**

"Tell them about the bottle this morning, the one you fed Atar," Ratchet asked with a smile.

Orion glanced warily at Ironhide, then looked at Ratchet again. **"THAT THING? WHEN I DOING? I GIVE TO ATAR THE THING. ATAR CRIED."**

Snickers filled the room as Ironhide glared at the others. Ratchet snickered. "A whole bottle of red hot hot sauce, the slag your old pa likes to get at the grocery. What happened then, Orion?"

Orion looked at his father. "**HIM NOT TALKING. HIM BLUB."**

"I donth flblubfth." Ironhide shook his helm as he glanced darkly at the others around him. "**THFWAGTHERS!"** (I don't blub. **Fraggers!**)

Orion stared at his father as the others laughed. Then he looked at them with an angry surprised expression. **"NOT YOU! NOT HIM! I, ORION MAD AT SHES! SHES DOING THIS TO ATAR! NOT HIM, SHES, NOT HIM!"**

Everyone looked at the tiny little uptight version of Ironhide standing in his chair, a big frown of anger on his face.

"Oops. I think you made the boss angry," Drift said as he glanced at the others who were grinning at Orion like they were his creators.

Wreck 'N Rule!

Ironhide grinned in spite of himself. He looked at Orion fondly. "Thanths, sthputh." (thanks, spud)

Orion smiled brilliantly. "Quack," he said.

"I think he's talking about you now, Ada," Springer said before he got a piece of 'toast' in the face.

-0-TBC 11-7-15 **edited 12-1-15**


	643. Chapter 643

The Diego Diaries: Ironhide's Awful, Terrible, Very Bad Orn (dd4 643) not edited yet

-0-On the street later

They filed out, half to go home to sleep, the rest to go to the dojo to hang out. Ratchet stood with Ironhide on the corner bantering with the boys, then turned to Springer. Handing him Hero, he grinned. "I have rounds. They're all yours." With that, Ratchet hurried off to The Fortress to take a bridge to Cybertron. He would tour the camps, check out the newest installations, then go to Gliese before heading back through the forward bases to the Medical Center for a finish up.

Springer and Drift stared at Ratchet fading into the distance, then the infant in Springer's arms. She smiled brilliantly, then leaned against his chassis. **"THIS IS FUN, ATAR!" **

Ironhide chuckled. "It sure is. How about heading for the dojo?"

"Sounds like a plan," Springer said as they walked to the Metro station for a train.

-0-Cybertron

He stepped out at Iacon, then walked through the hospitals in the three city-formers that sat in the big urban area. In the surrounding vicinity there was signs of buildings going up, skeletal frames rising skyward. It was a thrilling sight for a home boy to see. He walked through the wards, most of which held children and elders. They were keeping the worst cases on Gliese or Mars, putting those who needed help but not intensively on-world in the many sites now available.

Walking to the bridge room, he began the journey around Cybertron visiting 15 of the now 397 city-formers that had been called, refitted and deployed on-world. Some of them coming now only required minimal upgrades and repairs since they were gathering wherever they were to exchange information about the new paradigm. They could choose among themselves those best placed for a quick turnaround on Mars before coming home to Cybertron. It helped immeasurably.

-0-At the dojo

"**AND THEN, ATAR, SENSEI TAUGHT US THIS!"** Hero said as she flipped through her kata. All of the little skills that she and the other children in the family group were learning were simple but cute when she and the others demonstrated them for all of the adults present.

The big mechs there sat in the couches and chairs watching with amusement and appraising optics the infants demonstrate their moves. It was incredibly cute because none of the infants were shy around them. They leaned on the big mechs, smiled and talked to them and showed them their moves.

"Little femme has skills," Old Hercy said as he watched the little black femme do this and that move. Her old Atar was watching with incredible pride at his infants. Prowler was following Orion and Praxus around as Hero led the main show for everyone. Orion and Praxus were bee-lining to the weapon stand nearby for the tiny sticks that they used. Prowler followed dragging a tiny teddy bear behind him.

They reached it, pulled the tiny wooden swords, then ran back to the adults. **"ATAR! YOU SEE I!? I DOING THIS!?" **

Ironhide nodded. "Sure."

They smiled brilliantly, then turned to consider their moves and the sticks in their hands. Orion looked at Praxus, then set his 'stance'. Smiling, he swung on Praxus. Praxus who was startled leaned forward and rapped Orion on the helm. They stared at each other as Orion rubbed his helm. **"OW!"** He leaned forward to strike back and was grabbed by Springer.

"**TIME OUT!" **he said with a laugh.

-0-Gliese

He stepped out of Acutus and walked toward the big hospital ships nearby. They were busy with patients, staff and soldiers taking care of the steady stream of civilians and former Decepticons that were brought there for treatment. Down the long road that was the original path when the Seeker drone was found he went heading for the hospital ships and their loads of patients.

In the distance he could see a line of big science ships sitting together providing home base for the group that was here studying the energon, the planet and its system. Another star in the catalog and getting play on Earth, GJ 667 cc, was a planet listed in the Gliese Catalog that appeared to be a possible world for water. It was part of the Gliese 667 group, three stars nearly 24 light years from Earth, stars that were smaller than Sol but had become notable among astronomers on Earth for their possibilities. They had taken the request to find out about one of the planets there for the humans at several telescope centers. They were gathering data on it for the humans, using bridges to test the theory that it was Earth like and held water. It was a busy site, Gliese 581 g.

It would take several hours before he was finished here, then he would head for Fort Cybertron, Fort Apache, Fort Recluse and then home again. It would be a busy orn.

-0-In the prison at the same time

Traachon stood beside the bars in his small confinement in administrative segregation or ad-seg. He and Hobbes were both here on punishment for assuming a role in the decision making process of the prison. The Warden was hostile to power sharing and they were sent here to send a message to the others. Obey me, get along fine. Obey them, there will be trouble. There could be only one.

It was cold and mid orn, one of literally hundreds they would pay for their guilty plea. They had not thought that Prime would put them in prison. They fully expected probation or house arrest. This was unexpected. There would be no contact with their families for three decaorns plus whatever time Warden Gee-Gee put on for this incident. When it was determined that they were clear on the routine and power structure of the facility, they would be allowed to see and speak to their families.

As they stood by the bars they heard a ruckus down the way. Turning toward it, they watched as a number of mechs dragged another toward their area. He was swearing and struggling as they came closer. Another mech opened one of the cages, then they dragged him inside. Stepping out, they turned the bars back up. His energon cuffs disappeared as he stood up seething.** "FRAG YOU!"**

"Get some smarts, Motormaster. This is getting to be embarrassing," one of them said, then they turned to walk away.

He swore at them, standing as close to the bars as he dared. When they had turned a corner and left his sight, he turned to look around spotting Hobbes and Traachon. They stared at him silently. **"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, FRAGGERS!?" **That was when Motormaster let them both have it for two joors straight.

That was also when Hobbes and Traachon get it straight that they really were in prison.

-0-Elsewhere

Bron-E walked from the Metro station to the Circle of Life guild store in Terra. She was going to go to lunch with Vin and Joon. She was now living on her own, working full time in the Circle of Light Preparatory Academy with the infants who came every orn for their two hour lessons. She got to help the teachers prepare the materials for the lessons, record the data, put things back afterward and manage infants between classes and instructors. She wasn't still clear that she wanted to teach. She was still deeply unsettled about her genitors.

She spent almost all of her time with the femmes and mechs of the Circle and was studying to become Circle herself. She was also learning some of the ancient skills that they had saved from extinction including story weaving. She reached the door, entered and smiled at Joon. The small femme was working away on her loom. She looked up and waved. **"BRON! Hi!"**

"Hi, Joon. You're happy today," Bron said as she sat down next to her. "This is looking good."

"I think that the glyphs are coming out well," Joon said with a smile. "I like doing glyphs."

Bron nodded. "Did you hear about the dinner at the Halls of Order? We're having one there for everyone so that the sad sacks like me can have a gathering during Thanksgiving."

"What about your ada and brothers? Are they having one at home or maybe would they come?" Joon asked. Edict, Raff and Rad-R weren't part of the Circle and probably right now would reject any attempts to invite them to gatherings.

"I doubt it," Bron said quietly. "My brothers are going to parties and my ada is too. Thanksgiving is still a new idea to us."

"It's a good idea, Bron-E. If you take the time to count the things you're thankful for it might surprise you how many blessings you have," Joon said. She slid her shuttlecocks into their slots, then stood the loom down. "I think lunch is in order. I see Vin coming."

They both rose and walked to the door just as Vin arrived. He smiled. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"We are," Joon said with a smile. "Time to tie on the feed bag as that cowboy said in the movie last night."

Bron-E grinned at Joon who she had come to love dearly. Vin held the door as they walked out and headed across town to a diner that served amazing food. They would chat about the party season coming up and the fun in the schools. It would lift Bron's spirits immeasurably.

-0-Back at the apartment

The infants ran inside heading for their toy boxes. Ironhide walked to the monitor to check slag out. Nothing from Ratchet and nothing requiring his attention and presence. He glanced into the rooms, gave Sunspot, Bos, Reflector and Co-D permission to go to the Prime Residence, then parked his aft on his chair.

Outside on their street, Public Works was putting up holiday banners. Soon there would be a huge tree in the intersection. He couldn't wait to see what the kids would think of it now that they were older. Christmas Surprise was going to be fun even if he was an elf.

Not that he really minded being one after all, but don't tell anyone.

-0-At the Resort at Autobot City

The place was abuzz with three hundred humans including the soldiers of N.E.S.T. who moved in for the short shakedown cruise. Things were going very well which was good because in two days the first group of humans to stay would be coming. The requests for interviews was intense and it was the talk of everywhere humans were gathered on Earth.

In two days 2,000 ordinary everyday humans would arrive and they would be on the job. The Prime would arrive on the evening of that first day and welcome everyone. It would go out on the MCA to Earth as well. The job before them was to create a beautiful experience for their guests and help by doing so bring more clearly into focus the need and desirability of the alliance.

Hopefully, they would all go through this smoothly and no one would die.

Judy Witwicky walked through the lobby inspecting all the activity with a steely optic. All of the humans involved were working on their last nerve. It was all out of their hands now so the best they could do was cross their fingers and see what happened.

Two days and counting.

-0-Camp Cybertron

He walked out of the center heading toward the hangers nearby. Seekers were hanging out there between patrols so he ambled over to see how they were faring. Entering the big building through the force field that kept vacuum out, he grinned. "What's up? Anyone got a boo boo?"

They turned to him. "No. What brings you here, Ratchet?"

"I came to see the base and decided to check in," Ratchet said. "This isn't such a bad place."

"Well, it was designed by Decepticons," a big mech said before he was buried in slag.

He shot the breeze with them, got news on a number of flybys from unknown groups that came close but left just as fast, then took his leave. He would drop into Camp Recluse, Fort Apache, then go back to Mars. His work was done in the boonies. The big hospitals back home called to him now.

-0-Home

"**ATAR! WHAT THIS!?"**

"It's called 'smores. Remember? Ada made them when we were camping," Ironhide said as he held marshmallows on skewers over the open flame of the stove. Plates with chocolate bits on graham crackers awaited so he turned to the flame as four little sparklings watched with gathering excitement. Lowering them a little bit, he grinned. "You just do this."

They went up in flames immediately.

He frowned. "Frag." He tried twice more watching his store of marshmallows start to dwindle. "Old mech had a problem too. Let me see," he said as he tried again. He moved fast enough that they melted just right. Turning with the skewers, he started to the table carefully just in time for them to fall on his foot.

His bellow was loud.

-0-A bit later

:Ironhide: -R

:What?: -IH

:Where are you?: -R

:Home: -IH

:Who's with you?: -R

:The sparklings. The others are upstairs: -IH

:Okay. I'll be there in a moment: -R

:Where are you, Ratchet?: -IH

:Finishing up at the Medical Center here: -R

:Good. Bring your medical kit. That salve stuff you use: -IR

Pause.

:Why?: -R

:Just do it: -IH

:What did you burn now?: -R

"Nothing: -IH

Pause.

:On my way. Ratchet out:

It was quiet a moment, then Ironhide glanced at his infants who were inspecting the spot on his ped where half a dozen flaming hot bits of melted marshmallow napalm had landed. It stung like a bitch. **"ATAR! YOU OWIE!?"** Orion asked.

"A little."

"That hurt you, Atar," Hero said.

"Just a bit. Hasn't been my day that's all. But I can talk good again." Ironhide grinned at them as they stared at him with deep empathetic sympathy.

Hero leaned over and kissed his ped. "Is that better, Atar?" she asked hopefully.

"I think so," Ironhide said with a grin.

Prowler who was watching them turned to the sort ped. Reaching out, he patted it hard. **"ATAR! OWIE!"**

Ironhide waited for the red tint to bleed out of his field of vision and the birdies to stop singing. "It is now, Prowler."

Ratchet couldn't come home too soon.

-0-TBC 11-8-15 **edited 12-1-15**


	644. Chapter 644

The Diego Diaries: Muster (dd4 644)

-0-Early at the airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered, crews of Home Guard and Home Guard Flight as well as those going to forward bases. They would go out with the ships that still supplied much of what they needed out there. Even with bridges, flights still left to do a lot of the heavy lifting both inside and outside of the system. Pilots needed training, skills needed to be acquired by newbie soldiers and those who flew them around.

Enceladus was a stop on the training schedule for Home Guardsmen and their teachers. They would work through various scenarios on that, a most uninviting moon of Saturn so they could have enough skills to save themselves or Mars if the situation was ever that dire. None of them including the Seeker youth that gathered there would ever see combat unless it was something seriously bad, like Black Shadow arriving in the system.

Across the way, the city workers went about their business of maintaining infrastructure and gathering to get their marching orders from the shift boss for The City. Every other city had the same thing going on, crews leaving the overnight diners from breakfast to go to their vehicles to get the word.

Flights landed and took off at this, one of the busiest airfields in the solar system. Commerce and military flights landed here while civilian travelers utilizing both ships and bridges used the Municipal Interplanetary Airport southeast of the Military Airfield. Lights and the sound of huge engines cut through the darkness that was broken at intervals by the light poles and headlights of non-sentient and sentient vehicles.

The sound of trucks on the highways around them could be heard, the familiar whine of tires comforting and homey. Businesses were hit or miss this early in the morning, some lit to begin their orn and others not yet. Bakeries all over the colony were already hard at it making the confections and breads that the colony had come to crave both in human and Cybertronian forms and tastes.

Someone in front of Club Cybertron was sweeping the sidewalk, picking up the few items of trash that were inevitable in this, a strikingly clean colony. Pride in the accomplishment of their colony, pride in their place in its development created huge buy in for the locals. Soon the downtown business area in most of the cities would have someone sweeping their sidewalks in light of opening for business.

The Pit Stop, The Diner on the Corner and The Street Side Café which could be seen from the airfield were open as ever, running on a continuous schedule to serve those who worked swing and graveyard shifts too. It was never completely quiet at night, those hitting the clubs and those needing a bite always walking here and there.

Traffic would pick up soon, shops would open and the whirl of life in a metropolis would resume again. The last orn before the beginning of the ten day Cybertronian work week would begin. The ships taking the crews dropped their ramps, the youngling mechs and femmes walked up with their gear as the ramps and hatches closed again. Soon they would taxi to the runway that fed the airfield and disappeared into the distance, its lights marking its position.

Towers twinkled as some who lived there were up, their lights filling this or that space in the incredibly tall towers. Most of them were still dark but soon they too would bloom with illumination. In the Metroplex District there was activity in the neighborhoods as the fire department checked out the hydrants. Tapping them open, the water sprayed up, bursting into crystalline ice as it hit the frigid atmosphere. They were immediately shut down, their numbers chalked off as 'viable-functioning properly', then they would move on to another. All around the district, there would be a pile of crystalline 'snow' for the infants who would see it when they came outside later that morning.

The lights of Metroplex circled as ever at the top of his highest structures, showing pilots where his communications towers and high rises were. He was incredibly content lately renewing his friendships with long lost family members. They came to the colony for repair, refit and re-acquaintance. They gave intel but all of them had the same story. No one really knew where Megatron was, but that he was far, far away engaging a strange bio-mechanical species that was as vast at space itself.

Fort Max was equally pleased with the progress of things. There were friends coming and already here that he had not seen in vorns. War was a terrible burden to bear when you were close to others and for the biggest formats fleeing was the order of the orn. There were treacherous beings out there that coveted them and for some of the younger among those returning, many of them would no longer be a problem for their kind.

Grim tales of combat, of luring their pursuers with a decoy, then coming up behind them with others were shared amongst themselves. There were a number of pirates and aliens who would never harm anyone again. The younger mechs and femmes traveled in hunting packs now, gathering their people to safer dimensions as word reached them of Prime.

Now they were organizing beyond dimensions, the youngling groups sometimes led by an elder seeking their own kind with a renewed sense of purpose. The femmes and mechs flew together in hunting pods to find those injured, lost or enslaved. When they found them it wasn't pretty. The word was out. The Prime was alive, he was well and he was in need. The message reached through the heavens and dimensions throughout this and any other universe where this format existed and they all heard it.

-0-On the way to Ops Center

It was still early, the airfield having just sent off a flight of trainees for the big military camp on Enceladus. There were humans stationed there too who not only watched the training but studied this, one of the most promising of Saturn's moons for future habitation. Shipping from Earth and to Earth among other places was well underway as the work picked up on the tarmac.

There were lots of lights on in the towers now as families and individuals were waking up for the last orn of weekend. Ironhide and Company had walked down the street stepping through piles of crystalline water at regular intervals. Snowballs were thrown and returned. It gave a good feeling to the festive atmosphere that would now grip the colony for two months.

"**I LOVE THIS, ADA! WHAT IS IT!?"** Reflector said as Ironhide showed him how to make snowballs.

"They call it snow on Earth," Ratchet said as he paused with the others. There was a momentary fight with the snow, then they walked on, the infants running to another pile to commence warfare again. "I think we need to have snow for the infants in the parks. Maybe we can make some for them through the holidays."

"Good idea," Ironhide said with a grin as he gathered them back to cross the road to The Fortress. They ambled along, entered the still empty courtyard and then the building itself. There were lots of mechs and femmes eating breakfast from the bounty that was always kept there for shift change. Chatting took a bit of time, then they made it to the Ops Center. The older infants looked at it with amazement.

Ironhide walked back out and returned with a round table. He set it down next to the mechs at 'Environmental Control', then got enough chairs for the four eldest sparklings to sit. They did. Pulling color books and a huge pail of crayons out of their holds, some with colors not known on Earth Ironhide grinned. "You have to promise us you will sit here and if you have to move you will come ask for permission from one of us."

They nodded solemnly. "Do you work here, Atar?" Co-D asked.

Ironhide nodded. "I do."

"Wow," they said as they looked around. After a moment of this and that, they began to look through the images of the coloring books, all of which pertained to Cybertron. One of them was a thick book of line drawings telling of The Beginning with The One and the Pantheon. Another were line renderings of the Golden Age and all the beauty of their planet. Still another was plant life, animal life and scenic places about the planet and empire. There were about a dozen thick books, some of which also had word games, puzzles and other brain teasers. They would be entertained and busy for a while.

As they sorted for their pictures, Blackjack, Alor, Raptor, Turbine, Hard Drive and Delphi entered to pause by the table. Loving on the sparklings sitting at the table, they managed to liberate the other four for themselves. A bemused Ratchet and a slightly pouty Ironhide led the way into the big conference room where the Senior Autobots were gathering as called.

They took their spots, a Danish and 'coffee', then relaxed. Prime was going to interrogate Barricade so they were there to suitably overawe the slagger. It wouldn't work but anytime Barricade got slagged it was all good for them. Prowl walked in and sat. "Who has the kids? I saw the four out there."

"Do you need to ask?" Alor asked with a grin.

"Get your own sparkling, sparkling thief," Ironhide said to his ada with a slight grin. "I can't wait to steal yours."

"It's fortunate then that you bonded with a doctor," Alor said as he smirked at his oldest sparkling.

"If you do, slide him to me once in a while," Blackjack said as he slid his arm along the back of Alor's chair.

Laughter greeted that as more Autobots arrived, then Optimus behind them. He grinned at the group, then sat. "Who has a spare?"

"Don't ask me," Prowl said folding his arms over his chassis.

"I won't then," Optimus replied. "I'll just make it an order."

"If you weren't such a buttoned down slagger," Ratchet said as Prowl reluctantly handed Sojourner over to Prime, "you would tell him to blow it out his flutter valve."

"I'm telling Ravel," Prowl said with a smirk as the room erupted into laughter.

"Teacher's pet. Best boy. **PRISS**!" Ratchet returned with a grin.

"Old Maid School Teacher?" Alor added with a wicked smirk.

"No," Ratchet corrected. "That's Magnus."

The roof raised a bit, then settled as Magnus shot Ratchet nuclear optics. "You're insane."

"It runs in the family I'm told," Ratchet replied as half the room snickered. He glanced around but didn't ask for the joke. He sat back with a long suffering expression and stared at Prime.

"What?" Optimus asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Magnus said with a slight smirk on his face. "It wouldn't help."

Laughter greeted that. Then Arcee leaned forward to look down the row at Prime. "Is Magnus still an elf this year at Christmas Surprise?"

Everyone looked at Magnus who looked like his girdle just snapped him. He looked at Arcee with a frown. "You're supposed to be on **my** side."

"I am," Arcee said patting his servo. "Until Decepticons do us part."

"I can get behind that," Thundercracker said with a smirk. "All for one and one for all. Or so someone says."

"The insects. They say that. They say it in many forms," Starscream said as he began to muse slightly dreamily. "Semper fidelity or something I believe. Who cares? Frag the insects."

Laughter greeted that. Optimus snickered. "No United Nations meet ups for you."

"I would advise against it myself," Starscream purred as Rainmaker grinned. "I, myself, Starscream, have met with the United Nations one time. I, therefore am ahead of you."

Starscream smirked at the one mech who could bring him to a complete halt with a mere glance, this chieftain of his own clan. "I concede your lead in the insect marathon, Elder."

"How stand up of you, Starscream," Ratchet said. "By the way, hand over a hatchling or I will be forced to turn you over and shake you until they fall out."

"Whatever do you mean?" Starscream asked with exaggerated innocence even as he opened his hold. A big servo brought out a tiny infant, one with a great resemblance to his ada. Dart grinned at Starscream, then the others. "Do you mean this hatchling? This infant of enormous quality and talent?"

Ratchet snorted, then grinned. "Can there be any other?"

It was the right moment at the right time but all good things must come to an end. The door opened as Springer with Barricade in tow entered the room.

-0-TBC 11-09-15** edited 1-13-16**


	645. Chapter 645

The Diego Diaries: Barricade (dd4 645)

-0-Ops Center

They walked from the prison, the big mech in the midst of a number of gnarly, burly Wreckers. He kept his own counsel, watching all around him without comment. Prime wanted to talk to him and though Barricade had a number of ideas why, he didn't waste his time speculating with the hired help. They reached The Fortress and entered the rec room.

He had been out and around enough that few glanced up when he came inside. The group headed for the door, then walked around a little table with children coloring and working on puzzle books. They paused to look at him as a big dog arose with his hackles standing on end. The energy of the mech in that close of a proximity to his children was enough to stand him en garde.

He glanced at the children spotting Sunspot among them. With a smirk, he continued toward the conference room where the rest of the senior Autobots were waiting for him. Sunspot stared at him with a shuttered expression, watching him walk toward the conference room and disappear inside.

The others who watched Barricade and his guards, then Sunspot, stared at the mini Seeker. "Sunny? Do you know that mech?" Bos asked uncertainly.

Sunspot who was staring at the closing door looked at Bos. "I used to. Once. But not now."

There was a pause, then they turned back to their color books and games. Spot on the other hand would sit and stare at the door until it opened again.

-0-Inside

Barricade entered following a Wrecker while the rest spread out along the wall behind him. He walked to the end of a big table pausing to take in the room. Most of the mechs he knew though there were some who were new. Most of them bore at least some resemblance to Ironhide. That was puzzling. "What do you want, Prime?" he asked as he pulled out a chair to sit. He sat back waiting for the big mech to make his move. It was tensely silent in the room.

"Bruticus Maximus." Prime stared at Barricade calmly. Nothing about the smaller less powerful mech's physicality really phased him. Prime could post hole him into the ground with little effort. However, that he was a terrible individual with the smarts to be a serious problem with no working conscience that could be detected did.

"What about him? Haven't seen him in ages and ages." Barricade knew they were here to squeeze the juice out of him because the others had to be in custody. They weren't very bright. He was the brains of the combiner and that was why he was so dangerous.

"You were part of him. You were the leader of that menace to society," Ratchet said. "Jhiaxus made you. You were among the first three or four combiners ever created. Tell us about Bruticus. You know you want to," Ratchet said with a slight grin.

Barricade returned the humorless smirk. "Really. Why would I want to tell you about that dark secret from a past so old I can hardly remember it?"

"Because you want to. What else have you got to do, Barricade? Tell us about your Destruction Team. I would love to hear it," Ratchet replied.

"What is there to say?" Barricade replied. "You have the data I'm sure. Those were the orns. We could do what we wanted when we wanted. It was fun."

"Destroying everything around you including helpless civilians? Since when is that fun?" Raptor asked as he stood behind Prime with Ironhide, Blackjack and Turbine, a formidable row of menace if there was any.

"You're related, right?" Barricade asked. "You three and maybe some of the rest of you … you're related."

No one answered. Everyone sat staring at him from all angles of the room. He leaned forward on his elbows on the table top. "Tell me, Prime, what you want and I'll see if I can help you. After all, you have me here to what? Intimidate me? Make me talk? About what?"

"You know," Hard Drive said as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chassis. "Storm Cloud, Blight, Blackout and Kickback. Ring a bell?"

"Those guys?" he asked with a slight smirk. "No. Can't say it does."

"They're here and they're in custody. There will be no way that Bruticus Maximus will ever form in this colony or anywhere else. Tell me about the others here that I'm clear you've seen. That way I don't have to rearrange your frame," Springer said as he leaned into Barricade at Prime's silent request.

"You can slag me. I'm good with it. Part of the process getting and giving the slag. You know if I don't want to tell you it won't matter," Barricade said. "I'll only talk if I feel like it."

"How about a cortical patch? How about I plug you in and vacuum your skull?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk of his own.

"Prime doesn't play that way," Barricade said chanting the mantra of the Decepticons.

"If there is the possibility of another gestalt … even if its a duo or triple, then I think you would be unpleasantly surprised what Prime would do," Springer said.

Barricade stared at Prime, a mech with a thousand layers. You peel one away and something else pops up. Some things were fixed in the big mech's personality. His empathy and compassion, his unyielding will when it came to the things he believed but there was something else too. He had become pragmatic along the way so it wasn't completely clear to him that Prime would remain Prime. "I walk around and see 'Cons, mostly the slaggers who slid to the other side. I haven't seen any other combiners around. Only Superion and the Technobots. There could be more but I usually hang out where I hang. Sort of limits my knowledge a bit."

"Tell me about Thunderblast," Prime said. His gaze was fixed upon Barricade.

"Her? Is she here? She's a … she likes powerful mechs and clings to them as long as they're powerful. She thinks she's all it. I find her intensely annoying but then I'm not into femmes. She likes the water and can fight there. Don't get into a battle in liquid. She's good. She's also smart but tends to be a slagger. I don't like her but then I don't like a lot of people do I," he said with a smirk.

"Have you seen her around? Before you answer, consider this a very important question. If you say no and she shows up, then we'll all assume you knew she was there and you get half of her punishment when she goes to prison for murder or whatever mayhem she delivers," Hard Drive said as he stood behind Prowl. That mech was silent.

Barricade considered that. "I thought I saw her once in a crowd. But it was fleeting. If she's still here and you have the other four, she'll change her format."

"To what?" Ratchet asked.

"Something showy. She thinks she's beautiful," Barricade said. "I wouldn't know. I'm not into femmes like I said."

"Anything else?" Springer asked.

"Yeah," Barricade said with a grin. "How about you and me having a beer and talking over old times, Prowl?"

Springer and Drift glanced at Prime who was a sphinx of silence. A barely perceptible nod led to Barricade being dragged off his aft and out the door by the pair. It was silent in the room as the rest of the security followed.

Ironhide glanced at Prime and a majestically fuming Prowl. "That slagger saw her here. She's changed her format. She isn't coming back to the apartment they all shared. We have to find her before she finds some slagger to take her in and she disappears again."

Prime nodded. "Make it so. Hunt down every femme who had any work done on their armor. I want to know everything. Redouble it. I don't want her wandering around making trouble."

The group nodded, then half of them walked out the door to troubleshoot a plan for scouring the femme population. Ratchet watched them, then turned to Prime. "What might prevent her from changing her looks to that of a mech?"

"Vanity," Prime said.

"What about setting the femme team on this? Who would track a femme 'Con better than them?" Ratchet asked.

Prime thought a moment, then nodded. "Very well. They get the brief." He glanced at a simmering Prowl. "You alright?"

"When he's in a scrapyard, yes," Prowl replied darkly.

"Do not tempt me, Prowl," Prime said with a slight grin.

They chatted about the problem, talked to Elita and Chromia when they returned, then watched them leave. Of the group sitting around the table, only Ratchet knew the full story of them and the odd meandering thread of destruction and terror that bound them and Bruticus Maximus together.

The withered servo of Jhiaxus was everywhere.

-0-Elsewhere

She stood on a corner watching traffic. Her home was a hotel now, one in which she was registered as Solus. The name wasn't that common given its stature in the Pantheon but She was a hero to femmes everywhere. The Maker was a brilliant individual who crafted every weapon that the gods carried and made famous. Many of them were in the safekeeping of the Temple, restored to it by the Matrix or returned by those who fled Cybertron.

She was pure white now with modified wings. She hated that, changing her great beauty but the moment called for stealth. She would be rounded up like the others if she didn't take care and those that were left would sell her out without blinking an optic. Thunderblast was on her own now and it wasn't a lot of fun. She needed someone to latch onto and ride out this storm.

A lot of high castes lived here and not all of them were fond of Prime. She would have to find one, chat them up and make her moves. That is how she rolled. Glancing right, then left, Thunderblast crossed the highway and walked into the business district of Vos. She vanished right away.

-0-Elsewhere

"We have the job. This femme is giving the rest of us a bad name," Elita said as her team lounged around her office in The Fortress. They heard the orders, considered what they would do about it, then Chromia stood up, a cold look of danger on her beautiful face. "Then we better get on it."

"We eyeball each femme, take their image and compare it against the list. Do all of you have the list data?" Elita said as she stood too. They nodded. "Good. Then let's go."

With that, the Autobot femmes of Cybertron, one of the most successful and feared special ops teams ever to take the field walked out the door to do battle once more.

-0-Bosom

"We have half an orn before the week begins again. The kids are out there. We better get them and give them a good time," Ratchet said rising from his chair in the conference room. He paused a moment. "Barricade walked past Sunspot." With that, he turned and hurried out the door, the rest following.

They reached the little kids who were laughing and chatting as they worked on their coloring and games. Ratchet smiled. "You look like you had fun."

"We did, Ada," Reflector said with a grin as he looked up. "Sunny didn't like a bot that went by, the one with the soldiers."

"You didn't?" Ratchet asked as the others gathered around.

"It was Barricade," Sunspot said. "I once had to fight a battle with him. He's mean."

No one said anything as the infant began to close his coloring book. It was solemn as the kids got their things together. "Are you alright?" Ratchet ventured as the kids pushed their chairs into the table.

Sunspot looked up at him, then smiled. "I am."

Ratchet snorted, then laughed. "That sounds firm."

"He's in jail," Sunspot said. "He's in jail and I'm not. What do we do now, Ada?" he asked.

Ratchet glanced at the others. "Whatever you want to do, Sunspot. You tell us."

He would. They would ride, swim and eat out. Then they would have ice cream, tell stories and head for home for dinner. They would play in their house with their genitors around them and it would be a good orn.

And Sunspot wouldn't mention Barricade again.

-0-TBC 11-10-15** edited 1-13-16**


	646. Chapter 646

The Diego Diaries: Same Day, Earlier (dd4 646)

-0-At an apartment

He rose from sleep and walked to the kitchen to take his usual Cybertronian 'tea'. He paused by the sink, then turned to a row of pictures on a shelf in the living room. He had them made, enlarged and placed in beautiful frames. They were his genitors, his three brothers, their families including infants and a couple of cousins as well as the one who was to be his bond and two friends. His grandgenitors smiled out at him from copper frames, their great goodness mocking him. It hadn't saved them from their fate.

He gathered himself, then turned back to the sink. He went through his business, then walked out to go to work. He was coming in early to get some paperwork done. He was a great manager and worked really hard. He was well liked and got along with everyone. Now he was general manager of the massive main shipping depot that brought goods from Earth and took goods back.

The street was still empty so he walked to the Diner on the Corner, a second diner by the same owners in his new home town of Stanix. Entering, he walked to his booth, made his order and sat back. A newspaper datapad lay on the next table with the latest edition of all the colony's many newspapers and magazines. He picked it up and began to read.

His breakfast came, hot and plentiful so he ate it as he read about the school board meeting, the speculation on the championship playoff games, trade pacts and other business personal and public that any thriving metropolitan area might report to its citizens. There was the 'Prime Report', a listing of things that Optimus Prime spoke of to the people through the column that some insect girl suggested he write, Mikaela something or other.

When he was finished, he sat back considering his orn, then walked out after thanking the staff. Crossing the highway, he walked to the metro station and the trip to Metro Station-Hangar District #3 where his nice workspace in the business block of the Hangar District was located. The sky was still dark as he entered, took the elevator upward and walked out to go to the big office with windows that looked out over everything that was his to command. Entering, he sat as the lights came on, later to dim with the coming of the day.

His work waited for him as did the row of familial pictures that lined his desk top here as well. They stared at him, the loving images that helped sustain him through this, the night time of his life. They were all gone now, wiped out in a war they never asked for nor deserved. He was their rock, the one who took care of them and worked hard orn and night to support. They all helped him as best they could in the brutish life of poverty that was all their lot. He was the leader of their family because half of them were disabled from a lifetime of overwork, undernourishment and strife.

A message on his computer distracted him so he began to work, getting cargos great and small lined out for the dozens and dozens of places where they would be transported. That didn't count the tons of cargo, raw materials and other things that would arrive, all of them needing a destination too. He would take care of that as well. He was good at it. He always was. It had begun to pay off with his little shipping business before the bombs fell.

When it was lunchtime, Slacker would leave the office and walk around The City watching others and their families having the life that ended for him in ashes on the streets of his city back on Cybertron long ago.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

He walked from the road that led to the building by himself. Work crews would arrive soon enough so he came earlier preferring the quiet before things heated up. He was going to be in the scriptorium today organizing the hundreds and even thousands of handwritten scrolls that had been saved, found on Cybertron, donated and collected for some time from migrations through the cultural recovery departments of the Museum and University.

There was a program that collected and borrowed all manner of materials, books, manuscripts, databases and collections so they could be recorded through the Museum, parceled to the libraries and University before being placed back into the hands of their owners. The University had a huge program to retrieve, restore and copy treasured books, art, historical items and the like. Some even donated them to the monastery for safekeeping and the hope that others could use their collected wisdom.

He had been given the recovered greatest existing collection of documents, sacred objects and databases pertaining to the Clavis Aurea since The Fall. The scriptorium where they would be examined, studied and commentated upon would be huge, filled with tables and chairs for the writers and scholars to sit while they read, wrote and otherwise copied the material for mainstream use by the followers of the Guiding Hand. Codices would bloom once again in this quiet space.

A huge library would be next door where patrons and students could come and find what they needed under the direction of a librarian who had expertise on the databases and materials because they had been a library aide way back when in the original monastery. Ideas, thoughts, all manner of great possibilities were rising again and he felt light in his spark at the idea of it.

There were many believers and curious individuals in the colony now and they were starting to make themselves known since the rising of the Monastery on the mountain nearby. Its distinctive design was a copy of the ancient building in Upper Tetrahex. He had planned it that way. He had spent the best orns of his youth in the scriptorium studying with the masters of his belief system, copying texts, parsing them for their deepest meanings and wisdom before the war stepped in and destroyed everything.

The Museum of Cybertron in Iacon had copies of everything and when the Autobots landed, they sent scholars in to find what they could of their vast and variable cultural achievements and history. The databases had been saved. He was now again indebted to Prime.

It was disconcerting.

He walked up the great staircase to the building and entered. It was dark, quiet and peaceful. His ped falls echoed in the vast structure, one that would be filled with quiet activity, acolytes and believers soon enough, the murmur of voices once again heard. For now, it was up to him to organize the structure, its sacred information and get it ready to become what it would become, a refuge for the intellectual and spiritual pursuits of the followers of the Guiding Hand.

He passed through the doors of the scriptorium, pausing long enough to savor the mountains of documents, boxes of ink wells, pens, mounds of paper and blank books waiting to be filled with the thoughts and discoveries of scholars and students in a monastic scriptorium. As he did, he felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in literally millions of years. It would be a good orn for Cyclonus of Upper Tetrahex.

-0-On Cybertron

He waited with his partner in all things to cross back to Mars for the next two orns. They had time off and were going to spend it with their families. Shackle grabbed his gear bag and got in line, following Lebus as he headed that way too. The bridge at a metro-former base in Iacon would take them home in the wink of an optic. Those big frames could send someone including themselves anywhere in the universe no matter how far and bring them back.

It was a good orn to be them.

"I hear that there'll be conferences coming up soon," Lebus said. "The bond and I will be attending ours with the rest of the family. The Circle Academy encourages family participation."

Shackle nodded. "My son is doing well at the Learning Annex at Intermediate Day. He's about ready to be placed in a classroom. We're going to go out to dinner to celebrate tonight. We want him not to feel inadequate just because he hasn't had all the education he might need. He's young and he'll learn."

Lebus nodded. "I hear you. Have you gotten the word about Christmas Surprise and Thanksgiving yet?"

"Not yet. My son is sort of excited about both. I guess we get to spend some of that time home." They walked forward, Shackle following Lebus into the energy cyclone that would take them home to their families. They would spend the next two days having fun with their genitors, bonds and infants. Then they would go back to Cybertron to pick up again. They would do so happily.

-0-At Diego Garcia

Sideswipe stepped off the platform, chatted a moment with fellow Kaonian fanatics, then went to his quarters to dump his gear bag. He was off duty for a few more hours so he went topside to see what was up. Everyone was working, so he shot the breeze a moment, then headed outside to get some sun.

It was slightly cloudy, the rainy season creeping in to make things slick and slightly muggy. Water pooled on the tarmac as he paused in the doorway, the usual crowds hanging back in the shelter of hangars as they watched the big mechs. Apparently, someone had said he was coming so the flash cameras and videos were thick on the ground.

He stared at them, then grinned. He rolled forward, then paused by a truck with a familiar face inside. "Hi, Tobin. What's been going on around here lately?" he asked.

Lieutenant Tobin Massey grinned up at the big formidable mechanism. "I heard you were coming. I had a big bet on Kaon and you came through."

Sideswipe smirked. "You doubted?"

"Not really," Tobin said with a chuckle. "By the way, Sideswipe, I wanted to give you the heads up personally. Remember that naval commander, Frazer?"

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah."

"He's back but this time he's with a company doing business here, a munitions firm based in France. He's a civilian now and works for them because he used to manage the naval supply here."

Sideswipe nodded. "Where is he living?"

"The officer's barracks, the one your people made," Tobin said with a slight smirk. "Funny how things come back and bite you in the ass."

Sideswipe smirked again. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone. This could be fun."

He nodded. "If you need an alibi, Sideswipe, let me know. You were playing cards with us," Tobin said. "It's great to have you back. When is the championship game?"

"November 24th. Looks like it's us and Simfur if Iacon wins today," Sideswipe said alluding to the last game set of weekend, one of three being run today back on Mars. "Thanks for the tip off. I owe you one, Tobie." He stood up and stared down the road to the familiar barracks where Daniels and his mercs had lived. "Some things change, some stay the same." He nodded to the human, then rolled toward that part of the island.

Tobin and his passengers watched him go, then Tobin grinned. "I wouldn't want to be Frazer."

Everyone on board agreed.

-0-Home

"Are you getting up, old mech?"

"Don't hurry me," Ironhide said. "Are you going to the game today? The one with Uraya?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to take the kids to the library and museum. Sort of a cultural tour for tots," Ratchet said leaning on the doorjamb. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Card games in the man cave. The genitors and appas are coming. I asked the Ammas and they declined," Ironhide said sitting up slowly.

"What are they going to be doing?" Ratchet asked as he pulled Ironhide to his peds.

"They said something about a meeting," Ironhide said with a yawn. "What's to eat? **I AM IRONHIDE! I NEED GRUB!"**

A rap on the noggin settled that eruption as the big galoot sat down with the babbling horde of infants eating their breakfast. All was well.

-0-Elsewhere later

Alor, Turbine, Delphi and Ravel along with Tie Down got off the train at the Metro station that was directly underneath the Mall at Tyger Pax, the giganto business plaza directly across from that city. They took the big escalator up from the platform and found themselves in the center of Autobot and Cybertronian commerce. Anything that could be wanted could be gotten here. There were now 527 different stores, restaurants and services available in the vast sprawling but beautiful complex. Even the humans did their shopping here. Delphi and Turbine turned to Ravel and Alor. "You're going to have to be our guides. We don't have a clue."

"That's alright," Ravel said sweetly. "We'll show you how this works." Turning to lead the way, a bemused Alor following, Delphi and Turbine made their first excursion into the wonderful world of Christmas Surprise shopping.

-0-TBC 11-11-15 **edited 1-17-16**

NOTE:

It is Veteran's Day in the United States, a day when homage and respect is paid to veterans of all conflict or none. I would like to send out my own regards and great wishes to all veterans and their families too … you also serve who sit and wait as the saying goes … both in my own country and everywhere else. Take care out there and thank you.

ESL: codices (ko-disses) a volume, in book form, of manuscripts of an ancient text: Codex. More than one codex is codices.


	647. Chapter 647

The Diego Diaries: Onward Ho (dd4 647) Not edited yet. :D

-0-Later that evening

He walked into the hallway, then glanced both ways. Turning toward the elevator, he leaned into Alor's open door. **"IRONHIDE! DINNER!"** he said with a big smile.

Inside, there were half a dozen infants standing around seated adults watching as they discussed their new and improved helicopters for the war games to come. Ironhide looked at him, then grinned. "I was planning to eat here."

"Get up, you slagger. You're not getting off that easily," Ratchet said with a grin.

"**ADA! WE FLY!"** Orion said as he looked at his old dad. **"WE GOING FLYING!"**

"Yes, you are. Fly away home, spud," Ratchet said as he grabbed Hero. "Move it, dudes. Now."

"Ada, you comed here. We eat here," Orion said with a giant smile.

"No. You comed there," Ratchet said pointing toward the door. "We eat there."

"**ATAR! WE COMED TO HERE TO EAT!"** Orion said to Ironhide who was giving big optics of **PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE!** to his genitors.

Alor grinned broadly. "Bye, sonny boy."

"Traitor. You're supposed to defend and protect me," Ironhide said as he stood, helicopter in servo. He looked at the infants. "Time to roll." He looked back at his genitors who were grinning broadly. "Get the shop vac out. I'm going to dinner."

**"I'll** stomach pump you, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. They wandered back out, tykes and adults, heading toward the apartment for dinner. Entering, the infants were gathered and plopped into place. Ratchet who watched Ironhide wrangle infants turned to pile food on plates. Dinner was going to be good. He didn't cook it. He didn't care and wouldn't as he dished up dinner into plates. He had ordered it from The Catering Place, a business that made food for any type of meal anytime.

Putting plates on the table for the kids, he then heaped one up for Ironhide. He turned with it, then grinned. "I made this myself. I worked my digits to the superstructure all afternoon."

"Sure you did," Ironhide said taking the plate. He grinned. "Potatoes and gravy. Warrior food. Prime rib and buns. Butter. There isn't anything better."

"You're welcome," Ratchet said as he filled his own plate. Cups and glasses of juice and wine were placed on the table, then everyone sat.

"Atar, when will you and the others be having another battle?" Bos asked as he ate his dinner.

"When we have a few breems alone. You have to be there to cheer me on to victory," he said to the smiling infant. He then smiled at his plate. "Good choices, Ratchet. All my favorites."

Ratchet grinned. "I live to cook."

Ironhide snorted, then grinned. "That's you."

"Be nice to me, Ironhide. You have to make the cake for the contest. If you want me to help you, you need to hold your insults." Ratchet poured more juice, then dug into his own plate filled with the same kind of food including a couple of 'vegetables'.

"Is school tomorrow?" Reflector asked as he ate his dinner bun.

"It is," Ratchet replied. "Do you have homework?"

"I don't," Co-D said as Bos and Reflector nodded.

"I don't, Ada, but I have to write to my pen pal," Sunspot said. "Mike said he and his family will be coming to the Resort next year on his calendar. He wants to see us." He frowned. "I don't want to see them."

"His adults or him?" Ratchet asked as everyone looked at Sunspot.

"I don't want to see his genitors," Sunspot said.

"Well, that is then, this is now." Ratchet grinned. "One orn at a time, son."

"I heard that T-ball is supposed to start soon, Ada," Bos said. "They said something about it on the playground."

"Your brothers are in charge," Ratchet said. "I better look into it. If they take after you at all, Ironhide, I'm going to have to do all the work."

Ironhide grinned. "You do the work, I do the standing around looking awesome part."

"Wimp," Ratchet said with a smirk. "Slagger."

"T-ball sounds like so much fun, Ada. Can we play it too?" Bos asked hopefully.

"If we get it going everyone gets to play. Your atar can take you," Ratchet said with a grin.

Ironhide's grin faded slightly. "Just take them, right? I lead infant football. Don't make me have to do the same for T-ball."

"Wussy." Ratchet snickered as they bantered through dinner, then worked together to clean up afterward. The four older kids then headed up to the Residence as the little kids ran to the berth room to play.

They walked to their chairs, sat and crashed. "That was busy," Ratchet said with a grin. "Any intel on the kids' families?"

"Not so far. They're sending out scouting parties and hope to get a break," Ironhide said. "Hope springs eternal, or so the humans say."

"Tomorrow, the humans come to the Resort. Two thousand of them, Ironhide. I think my knees are knocking already," Ratchet said.

Ironhide was silent a moment, then glanced at Ratchet. "Me too," he said gravely.

-0-At the Resort at Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat in the dining room having a party before the new venture would begin. They were tired and anxious, expectant and hopeful. The women and men who were partners in this venture sat with the Cybertronians who were also their partners. This was a joint venture. They had had a few days to shake down the whole thing and it was going well.

Judy Witwicky stood, then tapped a fork against her glass. Everyone quieted, then looked at her. "I want to thank everyone on the staff and everyone who came to help us for your time and effort. Tomorrow, the first guests arrive. This is going to be nuts for a while. Hopefully, there won't be any dick heads among our guests."

There was laughter and nods.

"We're going to be great. This place is going to be great." She held up her wine glass. "To us. Until all are one."

"Until all are one," the reply came as the group sat together eating cake and savoring the silence. Starting the very next orn that would be a thing of the past.

-0-Early morning on Mars

The city slept onward as the shifts worked toward changeover just as the sun would break over the mound of Olympus Mons. At the 'hotel on the hill', the staff were preparing. The ships bringing their guests in groups of 200 would be arriving at staggered times to allow them to check in and not have long waits.

New York, Paris, Rome, San Francisco, London, Brussels, Berlin, Rio de Janeiro, Tokyo, Amsterdam, Johannesburg, Toronto and Oslo were gearing up to receive the first flights of the Autobot City Resort Transport line that were designed to bring guests over and take them back outside of the tour service they ran.

The passengers were there with their bags and their excitement as all their actions and comments were recorded by the media all over the world at the airports that were pick up points for the Resort vessels. It was heavily covered and for the most part, the guests would be everyday normal people. No one by virtue of their fame or wealth were getting special treatment to come. Classism was not going to be allowed anywhere on Mars including the Resort.

Judy and the management team along with Mikaela Banes and a number of Cybertronian and human live-on-site hires that would do most of the management day-to-day walked through the facility as they double checked to the last moment possible. Barbara Morshower and Judy Fulton were in the kitchen watching as the chefs began to prepare the food that would be beautiful, tasty and plentiful for the soon-to-arrive guests.

The colony slumbered on for the most part as the night began to slowly transform into morning.

-0-Around the colony

Terradive and Roto sat in the diner on the corner of Ninth and M Street in Terra. They were up early because reports for conferences were coming up. They ate at this diner every morning, chatting their way through the good food before the short walk to the school down the street. They wouldn't be the only teachers coming in early to work.

Teachers are masochists.

Delivery trucks drove through the still dark streets as pools of light from the towering poles pushed back the darkness. Soon there would be Christmas Surprise trees and lights in the windows of stores and apartments. Soon it would be cheerful and colorful everywhere. Right now, they drove here and there, stopping to make early deliveries to this and that store or business. It would go on all orn.

Postal workers gathered their bundles of packages and datapads that needed delivery to businesses, governmental agencies and private individuals. Some required signatures for receipt, others didn't. They would be doubly busy after Thanksgiving because the children of the colony had just learned about Christmas Surprise cards.

They also had learned about writing to Santa Prime at the North Pole. That was still in the planning stages, providing a chance for them to send and receive back replies to their cards and letters to Santa Prime. Staff at the post office and elders in the Senior Centers were going to answer them as volunteers.

Drivers at the Autobot City Central Post Office in the Polyhex Business Center worked to fill their trucks with all manner of mail and boxes to deliver. They would do so cheerfully. Down the street at the Mall of Metroplex the early birds arrived and entered. Bakeries and stores that required product preparation were already busy getting their orn organized. The smell from The Energon Basket filled the mall. It was incredibly delicious, the aroma.

As delicious as diesel and air kroil could be for non-Cybertronians.

Night Watch mechs walked back toward their station houses all over the colony, each of them timing their beat to match when their Day Watch counterpart arrived to go out. The seven horse patrol squads would be slowly heading back to the stables. During the orn, the Day Watch also rode the horses all over the colony too, giving them exercise and experience in the community with noise and fast movements. None of the big beautiful steeds had shown an unwillingness to adjust which was a good thing. It also helped them to be good therapy animals for those in need and stable rides for their owner's sparklings when they arrived for their three-times-a-decaorn riding lesson. Orion and Company were getting to be very good riders with practice.

-0-New York City, United States of America, Earth

They filed onto the craft which sat in a jet plane slot to utilize the jet ways to facilitate boarding. Two hundred excited humans, men, women and children walked into the vessels, stowed their carry on baggage in the bins overhead, then sat down in spacious seats that were comfortable. The stewards helped them, then the hatches closed. It would be a moment before they would taxi out a bit, then lift off at the command of the Flight Tower. Until then, they would get the 'safety and sensitivity' lecture.

A big human male walked to the front of the vessel, picked up a microphone and smiled. "If I may have your complete attention." Everyone turned to watch. "My name is Tony Boise and I'm your attendant for the 45 minute flight from New York to Autobot City and the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport located there. I have to have you listen carefully to the directions I give you because safety is going to be a mantra now that you are preparing to leave the Earth for space and a vacation on a planet without an atmosphere. It is critically important that you listen and obey the directions given.

"First of all, you will not be wearing environmental gear when you arrive nor will you have it now in transit. At no time will you ever be outside a protected specially designed environment so it won't be necessary. This vessel and the Resort itself are specially designed for your comfort and safety with redundancies built into the redundancies.

"You will be arriving at the Airport in Autobot City in less than an hour and once there you will board a bus that will take you from the airport to the Resort. That will require driving through The City down Metroplex Highway #1, the first major road in the colony as we journey to the Resort which sits on an escarpment above the colony itself. The views will be spectacular all the way. When you arrive you will be checked in and your baggage delivered to your rooms. At that point you will be free to go about the facility, partake of the amenities and make yourself at home. You will not be going outside again the first day. That time will be allotted to settling in and getting acclimatized.

"Everything that is allowed in terms of out-of-habitat activity will be highly supervised and has been planned carefully to be safe. If you don't follow directions, if you feel an urge to roam, you will die. Understand, this is not a theme park. This is a resort designed as an environmental habitat in a completely, 100% hostile environment. If you make a mistake you will die. The death from the bends would be nearly if not automatically instantaneous and there will be no treatment we can administer that will change that. I hope you understand that we work for your best interests.

"There will some places you will not be allowed to go to see. The colonists are very good and patient. They want you to be happy and have a good time. However, they aren't there for anyone's personal amusement. You will meet many Cybertronians, a lot of which work at the Resort. They are not robots and they are not there for your amusement. They are fully sentient thinking feeling individuals.

"There will be lots of staff available to answer your questions as they come up. We want your visit to be happy and memorable. However, safety must always, always come first. Now, if you look out your windows, we are getting ready to lift off. We will be in space in three seconds following permission from the tower."

Everyone swiveled in their chairs as the windows shifted from tinted to clear. It was then that the vessel lifted off and in seconds they were in the darkness of space with Earth below them and the moon nearby. It would be a short and highly awesome ride to Mars.

-0-TBC 11-12-15 **edited 1-17-16**

NOTES

NoLongerSparked: Knockout, Alor and Prowl will be at the point of separation around Thanksgiving. :D It should be fun. They never get a holiday or occasion to themselves and I have a feeling this might be the same. :D I try and keep to a real life time line for the ones that have a short shelf life, like the six decaorn separation period. Since its only 2 actual months, I try and hold to that period of time. HAPPY REMEMBRANCE DAY! Love ya, sweetie. :D

Fancyspinner: HI! So glad to have you along. I will still send pieces if you need them. I was thinking about you all day and how I needed to send them. Let me know if you do need them. HUGS!


	648. Chapter 648

The Diego Diaries: Changes (dd4 648)

-0-On their way

It was quiet in the ship as it sped through space heading for another world and their residents. Only three of the 200 passengers on board had been to Mars on earlier tours, the ones who got to see the city and system with Autobot City Touring Company, their present carrier. Now they were staying over rather than returning the same day and that would be a game changer for everyone everywhere.

The darkness of space carried a great deal of distractions, bits and pieces of things as Earth and its moon disappeared into the intense darkness. They were moving at a scary rate toward a blinking light in the far distance. They would cover 194 million miles in 45 minutes, then enter the life of a people that were astonishing and unexpected.

At the other end, they were already receiving guests at the Resort.

-0-On the way to the desk

They had arrived first, a group of 200 individuals who had come from Earth to the colony. They had landed at the Autobot City Municipal and Interplanetary Airport, going through the customs checkpoint for human visitors that weren't soldiers, cleared by Earth 1, NASA or Cybertronian citizens like the Witwickys and Morshowers themselves. A couple of humans from the Resort checked everyone through, then led them to the buses that were parked inside the safety hatch.

Everyone entered, then when the seal was secured and everyone was sitting, the buses pulled out to leave through the airlock. A Resort guide on each bus would tell the tale of what they would notice on the ride to the Resort which they could see far away up on the side of a curved rise.

Driving along Fortress Road, they passed vehicles and the first group of Cybertronians they would see, all of whom were walking on the sidewalk down the same highway. This first group were a number of former Decepticons on their way to give their oaths at The Fortress to Optimus Prime. They were young, dangerous looking in a Decepticon sort of way but they were ready to take the leap into a new life. None of the humans knew that. They just saw a group of big scary mechanisms with armed guards walking toward town.

"On the right, you see The City coming closer. This is the oldest part of the colony with The Fortress on the left the first structure built here. The youngsters walking along the road on the right are former Decepticons coming to The Fortress to be granted citizenship. They were held in the prison until they could be reformed. They will go into a halfway house tower in Centurion and be mentored by former Decepticons who have made an association just for this purpose. Over one million former Decepticons live, work and serve the colony now. Remember, this is a society with a huge contingent of soldiers and military living in a condition of alert. You will see soldiers, pilots and weapons wherever you go. It is the way of life here in Autobot Nation."

They motored on turning onto Metroplex Highway #1. "This is the main highway,one of the first ones. The road we just left was the first in the colony but this one parallels the mighty Metroplex, a city-former who was the second giant mechanism to come here. The first is the one on the left next to him, the great warrior, Fortress Maximus. Fort Max is the headquarters for the many of the city programs for defense, emergency and weather control. He also forms the flight control center for the colony.

"We are going to go to the Arena District, past Aerie Hill, the Seeker enclave, then upward to the Resort. You will be taking detailed tours of the colony where all that you see now will be detailed and explained for you. Right now, just sit back and enjoy the ride." The guide sat down too as they drove onward past pedestrians both human and Cybertronian.

It would take another ten minutes in the morning traffic to get to the Resort. The interesting part for some of the kids with them was trying to figure out what vehicles were alive and which weren't.

-0-At the Resort

Judy Witwicky stood in the doorway of the offices that were behind the long marble topped check in desk that curved along the back wall, its contours faced with hand worked stone. A group had arrived, walking from the secured entrance for the check in at the hotel. The atmosphere was electric as children ran to the windows to peer outside at the incredible sight of the entire colony beyond in the low lands below. It spread out massively, a giant sized quilt work of cities grouped here and there with massive eight lane highways leading in, through and out of them.

The airfields were now easier to see as the sun rose in the sky, a sky slightly lighter blue than they were used to. It was storm season in the north but things were easing because of Sciences. They still tinged the sky a slight beige at the horizon line but all sky overhead was blue, a surprising sight for most.

As the children gathered at the windows a micro mini-con came from the corner and walked their direction, himself heading for the environmental hatch that allowed entrance. Mingling through the crowd were human attendants helping everyone get their business organized so they could zip through check in.

The mini-con was about four feet, eight inches tall, bright blue and smiled at the children. They silenced as he went by as did the other humans as this, their first alien walked by to go to his job. Then he was besieged by camera wielding tourists seeking to have him pose with them. He had to be rescued and sent on his way by the resort human personnel.

It would be a common theme at arrival. What would also be common was the human's failure to understand that the Cybertronians in the Resort were fully sentient beings like they were. It would be a steep learning curve for both sides.

-0-On the road to Ops Center

Ratchet and his grandfathers, father and ada walked along the sidewalk on the Metroplex side of the highway as they wend their way to The Fortress. At the intersection of Fortress, Temple and Metro Highway #1 a bus filled with humans was waiting for the light. It turned, then began to go up the highway to the Resort. As it passed them the passengers leaned forward, some of them bringing their cameras to bear. One of the most famous Autobots was walking on the street with others that looked like him. He would be in many family albums and on the internet in jig time.

Ironhide watched them pass, waving at those who waved at him as they made their way in the morning rush to work and school. He glanced at the others. "The Resort opened today and the slaggers have arrived. There's supposed to be a conference of scientists there too. Ratchet and the others have been invited. Percy and Wheeljack asked Ratchet to cover it for them, they're working on the bridge for Cybertron and want to stay on it."

"How is that coming along?" Alor asked as they paused at the Metro Highway, Temple and Fortress Road intersection.

"I don't know but they're really applying themselves. We'll have to see," Ironhide said as they crossed the intersection. Paused on the Fortress Road side of the intersection, a bus filled with human tourists watched them, crowding forward in the vehicle to see them and take their images. The big mechs waved, then continued onward, heading into the courtyard of the huge stone building with bristling guns to disappear inside. Those images would be online too and there would be contests and speculation who the others were with a common favorite among humans, Ironhide.

Family obviously. Perhaps. That would also spark conversations about how a car could have family. So far, the visit was becoming an exercise in the new and bold. Learning opportunities presented themselves at every turn. In that, the human management hit a home run.

-0-On the way to their room

A young family followed a human woman to their room on the third floor of the facility. They were curious, polite and ready to enjoy whatever the resort offered. She opened the door and they entered into a big room that was extremely high end. There was a sitting lounge, a pair of bedrooms to accommodate him, the wife and their two little kids. Their luggage was on its way up and would arrive soon. They explored the accommodation, the big bathroom and the wall to ceiling views of the outside world. They were on the back side of the facility which meant their view was the raw landscape of Mars. It was beautiful too.

"Your luggage is coming. If you need to plug in your devices, the desk accommodates that. If you use the internet, all off world messaging will be on a two minute delay for an automated search for any improper information in the texts and images. We are still organizing the amount of information that is going to be allowed to be sent away without a scan for improprieties.

"Once they clear the forbidden list of words and images, they will be sent. If they compromise anything that you were told was off limits, they will be sent with editing to remove forbidden information and images. For today, you are free to explore the facility and mingle with the other guests. Activities outside the building will begin tomorrow. Is there anything more I can do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"No," the young father of the group said. "I think … uh, I think we're fine. Uh … this is stupid but … are we really truly on Mars?"

She smiled at him. "Yes." With a nod, she stepped out and left them behind. She would be busy for the next three hours delivering people to their rooms and answering questions as they settled, then came back out to mingle, wander and begin to take advantage of the amenities.

-0-A bunch of humans nearby

They had come a joor or two early, ready to begin covering the story of The Resort At Autobot City. They were using the film teams of Galaxy Productions based in Tyger Pax, Jack Mellar and Aaron Belcher's studio. Reporters from many different countries would be staying through the first group's vacation time doing the same things, visiting with the guests and management as well as seeking as many interviews with the bots as they could, all of which they would file to send to Earth.

It would be broadcast out on the MCA download, on every morning show everywhere on Earth, on prime time in the anthology shows and on the network and cable talk shows. Everyone wanted to be there, everyone wanted to see what the tourists were seeing and everyone waited to see the Autobots that were famous already, specifically the Prime of Cybertron himself. A rumor that he would greet the first group at evening time was rife, so the excitement level both in the facility and being transmitted to Earth was fever pitch.

-0-Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the center table, comrades of a zillion adventures and ate donuts. The Cybertronian version of coffee sat in big mugs as they munched from the stack sent every morning to the center by The Energon Basket. "Well, the first groups are coming to the Resort. We were greeted by the tourists as the buses went past," Ironhide said. He took a donut with sprinkles. He liked sprinkles. His ada took note.

"Are you going up to welcome them here?" Alor asked. "They say, whoever 'they' are that you will do that tonight."

"I believe it would be a good thing," Optimus said with a nod. "A short greeting through the windows, then leave it at that."

"How's it going there?" Springer asked as he walked to the table to sit. He poured a cup of coffee, handed it to Drift and poured another. Sitting, they took a donut. "So far no emergency calls."

"That's victory in and of itself," Blackjack said with a grin.

"Only time will tell," Drift said with a grin. "More organics, two thousand more ways to frag things up."

"The poor management team. It must be a mad house in there," Alor said with a grin.

Everyone nodded with sympathy. Only time indeed will tell.

-0-At the Resort

Barbara Morshower, Ron and Judy Witwicky and Judy Fulton watched the clockwork precision of their staff, both Cybertronian and human. The lines were happy, mostly cooperative and moved swiftly along. They had noted a couple of younger men, both of them together, both of them seemingly along the 'demanding' end of the scale. They flagged their names to watch for trouble. No one was going to disturb the happiness and joy of Their Kingdom.

"This is going rather well," Ron said with a slight grin. "I have to say, 'congratulations to us'. I could get drunk now."

"You and me both," Judy replied as the others laughed and nodded. "This might just work," she said as they all nodded again.

The guests just kept coming.

-0-TBC 11-13-15** edited 1-17-16**


	649. Chapter 649

The Diego Diaries: Tourismo (dd4 649)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

He stood on the beach digesting the news about Frazier being here. He had lingered at the barracks trying to spy him but the human couldn't be seen. He had an office in the administration building. He would stealth this, not making an issue so he could last longer here than two seconds after Prowl found out. As wild ass as the twins could be, both were strategic.

And patient.

He had learned a human term from Ratchet that amused him. Gaslight. He would shadow the human, provoke him and then disappear. The human if he complained would have no proof that Sideswipe did anything. It would take finesse but he was up to it. And a number of other things he thought with a grin. This might be fun. Lasting alone and thriving even as children in Kaon, he was good at this sort of thing.

On a hunch, he put in a heavily encrypted call that would ride out of base piggy-backed on the line of another call until it hit the telephone systems of the United States. From there, it would follow the path of any other but leave no trace behind. A phone rang, then a woman's voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Carrie?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Sideswipe."

There was a pause, then she returned. "Sideswipe, where are you?"

"Diego. I called to see how you were doing."

"I'm good, Sideswipe. I … I left the military."

A sinking feeling filled him as Sideswipe heard that news. "Why?"

"I didn't love it that much anymore. I didn't have the love for it," Carrie replied as she walked to the couch to sit in her apartment.

"They didn't protect you then. They didn't let you have your career."

"They did. I could have gone back in but the passion was gone. I love flying. I still do but not for the military," she replied.

"You were a warrior. A **warrior**. They let you down," Sideswipe said as a slow burn began to gather in his tanks.

"I could have had re-assignments, even to Diego but I didn't want it anymore. I moved on to other things, Sideswipe. I'm going to be okay."

"What other things?"

"I got married. I have a good guy who loves and respects me. That was the biggest part of it, leaving the service. He's a civilian. I would have to leave him behind a lot and it wasn't there, the burn to do it. I love him and he loves me. I'm actually genuinely happy now. I had a lot of therapy about this, the trauma and stuff. Sometimes it's still there but it's really just a small thing now, Sideswipe."

He considered that, parsing it through what he knew of humans. "I'm glad. I thought about you a lot."

"I heard about what you did, going to the ship and trying to speak to him. I heard that good has come out of it. I read a bit on the news and I called Jessie Landon for the rest. Thank you, Sideswipe, for me and all the others. You're a good man."

He considered her words. He didn't feel good. He felt conflicted. But he understood trauma and how it could linger and affect you. She was better off without it. "This guy … he treats you right?"

"Like a queen. We both like the same things. We fly and climb mountains, camp. All of it is fun." She grinned. "All of this wouldn't have happened without you, Sideswipe. I owe you one."

He considered that too. "You don't owe me anything. We're one, you and I … warriors. The warrior code binds us now and forever. I'm glad for you then."

She felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you. How are you and the family? I hear tourists are there now."

"It's a mad house but we're good. The kids are good. You should come sometime. I'll show you around myself, you and this guy."

She laughed and he felt better. "His name is Jack."

"Okay. You and Jack come. Let me know. I'll send you a text with the number to call. It will come straight through to Mars on the low band lines. Then you get the tour." He grinned, his angst eased a bit.

"Done deal," she said. She grinned. "You're one of the best guys I know, Sideswipe. I will be pulling for you in the championship game."

He chuckled, a soft thing. "We're going to win that slagger if it's the last thing we do." He paused. "I have to go. I'm on duty," he lied. "I'll call you again. Do you have any sparklings yet?"

She laughed aloud. "No. But maybe we'll name the first one after you."

Sideswipe grinned. "That would be nice. Take care, Carrie."

"You too. Thank you, Sideswipe. I love you, you know?"

He considered that. "Thanks. Same to you." As unaccustomed as that was for him to say to relative strangers, he felt glad he said it. "Goodbye, Carrie."

"Goodbye, Sideswipe."

The line went dead as he cut it, then turned to look up the hill. He was steaming at some level so he headed up the bank rolling slowly, malevolently to the barracks.

-0-At a dojo

"What do you think about the tourists?"

Old Hercy shrugged as he lounged on a couch. Drift and a couple of other experts were being put through their paces by Willa as she drilled them to keep their skills levels up. Not having daily mortal combat can make a mech rusty, so some of the more extremely advanced practitioners kept it up with drills. "I can see their interest. We're a pretty handsome species."

Snorts and grins met that.

"I'd have to agree," Kup said around the cygar in his mouth. "Take me for instance …" That got the reaction he expected. He shot a caustic optic to the slaggers. "Punks. Punk ass younglings."

"Ass … that's a warrior's word," Sunstreaker said as he lounged across from the pair, his peds up on the coffee table between them. "I love the human swear words."

"English has a lot of them. The French too. I love 'merde'," Smokey said with a grin.

"You're not old enough to swear, youngling. Drop and give me 200," Old Hercy said with a long unblinking stare at the kid nestled in a chair with Hot Rod.

Smokey stared at Hercy, then looked slightly up at Roddy who sat with his arms around the kid who half lounged in his lap. "He's kidding, right?"

Hot Rod shrugged. He looked at Kup who was watching the two with his usual calm manner. "Is he kidding?"

Kup glanced at Hercy. "You kidding?"

Hercy didn't take his optics off the kid. He also didn't reply. Smokey who was losing his nerve got up, walked to the space next to them and dropped down to the floor. He began to do push ups.

Everyone watched him a moment, then turned almost as one to Hercy. Springer who had watched the whole exchange with a grin glanced at Hercy. :You **were** kidding weren't you:

Hercy looked at him with a faint grin. :**He** doesn't know that:

Laughter was long and loud. Smokey on the other servo was applying himself liberally. : … forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty … fifty-one:

-0-Diego

He rolled across the tarmac, then rounded the big hangars heading back for the Base Administrative HQ buildings. Fulton's house was nearby, the one that his wife spent half her time in when not on Mars or back home in the United States. She was on Mars so that was no help. Fulton was somewhere on Mars for the next day. That helped. He rolled to the Admin building and looked into the windows. The humans inside waved. He waved back.

No one was around for him to get intel. He decided the docks might be fun. He might even find the slagger that hid Frazier the first time. He rolled onward heading for the naval station side of things.

-0-At the Resort of Autobot City

The tourists hung around the windows in large numbers while others walked around to check out the building. The first floor was the general space where all the activities were available, restaurants and informational centers as Barbara Morshower called them. There was a theater, a huge library, an internet center and a museum. Morshower had insisted upon it. It held images, videos and art works that detailed the rise of the colony and the hotel itself. All of it would be heavily viewed and supply half the answers to half the questions that the clientele would have.

A gift shop did brisk business as the tourists settled in. The proceeds would to go animal charities on Earth. Telescopes lined the windows at the far end of the facility offering the patrons a chance to see the colony, the big formats and daily life in an alien habitat. It allowed viewing of the Hu-An Habitat, the N.E.S.T Habitat and the prison. It was **HUGELY** entertaining and the lines to watch were rather long. Some had brought their own telescopes and high powered binoculars. That didn't count the endless numbers of high powered cameras with zoom lenses.

It was noisy too. The buzz of different languages was amazing and so was the rise of sound when a Cybertronian walked past. They were immediately besieged with requests, sometimes even asked by the patrons first for selfies, answers to questions and the like. For the first few days, a human would accompany each Cybertronian to help them pass through the masses. The Cybertronians didn't know how to back the masses off without feeling they were rude. The humans would do it for them.

Barbara Morshower and Judy Witwicky sat in their shared big office, one with big windows and lots of space. They were having an interview for a consortium broadcast about how things were going.

"Mrs. Witwicky, has there been any trouble so far?"

"Not really, though the guests seem to forget that the Cybertronians who work here aren't roombas or slot machines. They overwhelm our employees so we had to have a human employee accompany them on their rounds. The Cybertronians are too well mannered to tell the guests to unhand them. Everyone wants a selfie with them."

"There's a rumor that the Prime is going to come tonight. Is that true?"

"We asked the Prime to sort of give his blessing on this enterprise," Barbara said. "He's been wonderful about our plans and allowing us to make this happen so more humans could come here and enjoy the company of the Cybertronians and see the sights of Mars. I expect him to come unless something comes up. No one should forget that he is the lord of two planets now and things come up."

And so it went.

-0-Diego

He bent down and peered inside the barracks. The Barracks. Startled inside, two men rose and walked to the window. Then they turned to hurry outside. They paused on the little patio staring straight up at a giant metallic man. Sideswipe knelt, then grinned. "Hi."

One of them glanced at the other, then grinned. "Hi. You're Sideswipe."

"My fame proceeds me?" Sideswipe asked.

The humans grinned. "Yeah. The game was awesome. You going to win the championship?"

"Do you doubt it?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

"No," the humans said.

"So … who are you guys and who lives here?" Sideswipe asked casually.

"I'm John Barris and this is Mike Hanson. We live here with Cam Frazier. We're techs with Hadley and Bryant, the manufacturer of guidance systems for planes and other weapons."

Sideswipe nodded. "Ah," he said, then he grinned. "Wanna go for a drive?"

They did.

TBC 11-14-15 ** edited 1-17-16**

NOTES

My heart and prayers go out to those in Paris right now who have suffered. Hug your families. One moment your life is one way, the next it might not be. The world stands in solidarity with France today and I do with all who suffer anywhere for any reason. No matter where, who or what you are, no matter what is happening, if you are sad, hurt, lost or scared, I am with you. Until all are one.


	650. Chapter 650

The Diego Diaries: Random (dd4 650)

-0-Fort Cybertron, near the edge of the Primal Sphere of Influence, Primal Colony of Mars

"Commander, there's something on the grid that could be trouble," a mech at sensors said, turning toward the base commander, Flash, son of Rainmaker. He looked up from tactical, then hurried to where Whirlaway sat. "What does it look like?"

"It has a familiar signature. Thundertron," Whirlaway said. "That fragger is back and he looks like he picked up allies."

Flash nodded, then turned to communications. "Open a channel to Mars."

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"This is Ops Central," Paragon replied.

"Sir, we appear to have a marauder coming our way at hyper speed. The signature reads as Thundertron and he appears to have a greater force than before," Flash said from the forward monitors. "We seek instructions."

Paragon read the intel, then nodded. "Prepare to defend. I have sent for Prime."

"Very well," Flash said with a nod. He turned to give orders that would launch 100 Seekers and three battle shuttles filled with Wreckers and other experienced soldiers.

Prime entered from the corridor that led to offices, pausing to be briefed by Paragon. He nodded, then turned to communications. "Put me through to his group. Route it through Fort Cybertron." He turned to Flash. "You have permission to interdict. The more information we have, the more we can prepare a force to assist if necessary."

Flash who was listening nodded. "We are ascertaining that now, sir," he said as he glanced at his console.

Behind Prime, Starscream and Rainmaker along with Thundercracker and Red Wing entered the room, then traversed its vast floor. "You called us, Prime."

"Thundertron is back and he's heading for Fort Cybertron. I need back up sent there," Prime said.

Starscream nodded as he turned toward the Flight Center across the rec room, the mechs with him grimly following. Prime turned to the datapad on the table before him, one that detailed all of the terrain between Mars and Cybertron. There were lights indicating ships moving swiftly toward Fort Cybertron with others flying equally as swiftly to intercept.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

They spun out in front of the officer's club, the door opening gull wing style for the pair to crawl out. They had gone on the usual rampage with Sideswipe traveling over the roads and beaches of the atoll. It was a short but intense thrill. They staggered out, then turned to the big red and black bot as he transformed. All around them humans had paused to watch the fun.

"**HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AMAZING!"** John Barris cried out as he staggered a moment. Mike Hanson turned to Sideswipe, then laughed. "Thanks. I can't wait to tell my brother. He worships the ground you and your brother walk on."

Sideswipe grinned, then nodded. "Don't mention it. See ya around." With that, he transformed his peds to skates, then took off speeding back to the Embassy and the rest of the off duty crew lounging around the front.

They watched him go, then grinned. "That was awesome," John said.

Mike nodded. "We need to keep on the good side of him. He asked a lot of questions about Cam."

"Are you going to tell Frazier?" John asked with a slight grin.

Mike glanced at him, then shrugged. "That dick head? No. You?"

"Nope," John said as the two started to walk back to the barracks down base. "That's his problem."

They had a nice stroll back to their lodgings as the sun beat down on them.

-0-At the embassy

He rolled up, then slid to a halt, rather like a speed skater. He grinned at the bots sitting on the shipping crates that were there for that purpose. Everyone across the way were filming them, hordes of humans who wanted to watch the aliens. It still was a shock how much like humanity they were. And it didn't hurt that some of the most famous Autobots in the world were standing together shooting the shit.

"What's up with driving the slaggers around?" Jolt asked. He and Smokey were still here along with others since this was their new permanent assignment. That the grapevine signaled a possible shoot out at Fort Cybertron had stuck sideways up their afts.

"Intel," Sideswipe said. "Cameron Frazier is here. He lives with them. He's a civilian now working for a big munitions firm that has some kind of highly advanced state of the art, some such slag sites and other guidance slag. Sounds too high tech for them to have. I'm going to put it through the databases on Teletraan to see if we have a slagger in our midst. He's making a ton of money to do this for this company."

"What company?" Smokey asked.

"Something called Hadley and Bryant. Could be legit but I doubt it. The stuff he's got going here sounds too advanced for the humans," Sideswipe said.

"There's a shooting war blowing up out of Fort Cybertron. Thundertron is coming this way with allies it seems," Trailbreaker said as he sat reading a datapad with all the news from home.

"Frag," Sideswipe said. "If I didn't have Frazier here I'd be fragged off."

"You need help with him?" Smokey asked.

"Maybe. I heard somewhere that a friend will help you move but a good friend will help you move a body," Sideswipe said. They all laughed uproariously. "I heard that on a radio show, two humans who talk cars."

"'Car Talk'," Trailbreaker said with a nod. "I listen to that one too. It's hilarious. National Public Radio has the show. 'Click and Clack, the Tappet Brothers'. Very funny show."

"I'll check it out. I could use a laugh," Smokey said with an angsty sub adult-style sigh.

"What's your problem?" Sideswipe asked though he knew already.

"Our schedules don't mesh," he replied. "Hot Rod is on Enceladus and even when I get back, he'll still be there."

"Go on the milk run out there. They have closets on Enceladus too," Sideswipe said as he glanced across the way. Several humans waved and he waved back. "Fans. Don't you feel the love?"

"Frag that. I want to ***feel*** the love," Smokey said.

Sideswipe laughed aloud. "A shower nozzle will help with that, kid." He grinned as he rolled through the doors to Ops Center heading for a Teletraan node to sit and input information.

-0-Out there

They reached their staging point for interdiction, a place in the mass of comets and other debris that bottle necked and would force anyone coming their way to slow and pass in a narrow line. They would have no maneuvering room when they came so the forces of Prime were gathering to attack from the jumbled mess to make them pay for their incursion.

It would take Thundertron a bit of time through the chaos to arrive close enough to jump and hopefully when they did the forces from Mars would be arriving for the assist. If not, they were on their own. 100 Seekers against the possibility of battleships. In any other battle, the odds would be good. But no one took anything for chance now. There were too many friends and family in the ranks.

They gathered, the Seekers, and found their spots. Transforming into root mode, they perched on ice blocks and planetary fragments, the odd asteroid and hid themselves in the seething mass. Beyond them through the break they could see clearer space and the twinkling lights of faraway stars. Soon some of those stars would show themselves to be ships and the battle then would be on.

-0-At Teletraan on Earth

He waited for the information he input to come back. He had set spiders and other deep web hunters to search for that which he sought through even the AES, advanced encryption standard that was used by spies, business and other slaggers worldwide. It was no match for him, a mech with special ops capability as well as incredible hard and software designed to do his bidding over eons of warfare and criminality. There was literally nothing that could hide from his skilled and patient searching.

He came across Hadley and Bryant right away and found out that the controlling shareholder and main driving force for its 'creative' achievements was a man called Owen Harris. He was a genius of some kind who was supposedly miles ahead of the competition because of his superior inventive skills.

He had created this company to showcase his inventions and as he had been an electronics whiz from way back, he now expanded into the most lucrative markets on Earth, warfare and technology of all manner and design. There were rumors he was inventing new computer types, software to run them and armaments of all kinds. He was a front runner to get contracts from a number of countries for his guidance and sighting tech as well as other war-related inventions to be announced soon.

He was seriously moving into personal communications devices, remote control tech and robotics. He had a long interest in the Autobots. He was always among those who sought permission to inspect and develop tech based on what the Autobots used. He and everyone else was never allowed to do so because Optimus Prime not only didn't allow their tech to be used for warfare, they were forbidden by the Tyrest Treaties from doing so.

He had kids, an ex-wife and plans for the future. He lived in a palace in London and liked to go to the Bahamas in the winter for rest and relaxation. Tapping into Harris's personal computer, Sideswipe learned that he would be there in a week to spend two weeks at his private island.

Sideswipe considered this, then sought other information. As he did he learned that Frazier's father, a diplomat of French birth was a close personal friend of Owen Harris. Sideswipe discovered that Pierre Beliveau was the name of Frazier's father, that Cameron used his mother's last name for his career, Frazier, for reasons not known yet, that he was close to both parents, that he had withdrawn from his career which had dead ended following the Field fiasco and joined Harris's group bringing his extensive rolodex of military connections with him. He was living the high life and was making a ton of money at his current job.

What also interested him was that Cam Frazier would be joining Owen Harris in the Bahamas along with his parents and Harris's oldest son in a week. Apparently, Harris's son and Cameron were friends from college. He considered that, then rose to walk to the bridge. He had a few joors before night fall and duty so he decided to check a few things out at home. It was a short jump to Autobot City from the Embassy.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He rapped on the doorjamb of the Office of Special Operations, Commander Jazz catching the attention of Elita and Jazz who were bent over a datapad. "Hey."

"Hey, Sideswipe. Come on in," Jazz said with a grin. "I thought you were on Diego."

"I was. I found out something that might be promising and I want to run it by you," Sideswipe said. "I don't want to approach Prowl or Prime just yet."

They both nodded, then all three sat. Sideswipe thought a moment. "Remember how we're tracking tech stolen from Sector 7? Tech that's showing up here and there around Earth?" They nodded. "I think I might have a lead on some of it."

"Do tell," Jazz said as Elita opened a computer screen and waited to track the information he had.

"Boston Martindale worked for Sector 7 and stole a bunch of data that he peddled to the highest bidder. He wanted money and he got it. Some of it appeared in Germany, the liquid cement thing that's still in the courts and other things." They nodded again. "Well, I was hanging around Diego on duty when I found out that Cameron Frazier is back and he's a civilian now working for Hadley and Bryant."

"I know about Hadley and Bryant. In fact, Elita and I have a file on them we just started with this new guidance tech that they have out now. I don't know Frazier," Jazz said.

"Frazier was head of naval procurements and supply on Diego with contacts everywhere in business around the world. He bought, shipped and resupplied everyone there. He was the one who hassled the femme, Carrie Field and got his career smashed for it, the slagger," Sideswipe replied.

"I remember. Everyone had to rewrite the rule book. You were part of that, right?" Jazz asked Elita.

She nodded. "They were not taking care of their soldiers, especially the femmes. He was one of the abusers and got transferred to Italy, right? He could speak the language?"

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah. His career came to a dead end so he took a job with Harris, Owen Harris who is the major owner of Hadley and Bryant. But that's not all. Harris bought out Intel-Martin and folded it into Hadley and Bryant under a dummy name, a dummy corporation. He overtook all of those businesses because he wants to be the world leader in munitions, beating out slaggers like Raytheon and the rest."

"Okay," Jazz said. "Continue." Elita was focused on running down the information herself, the way of the special ops leader in full bloom.

"Frazier is back on Diego. He's with a couple of regular guys who told me a lot about him. He's best friends with Owen Harris's son, went to college with him and they're all going to the Bahamas in about a week to vacation for about fourteen orns.

"Harris has lobbied to get our tech, is moving into robotics and has projects now and promised in future that have our fingerprints all over them. Some of it is so advanced that it seems incredible that he could devise it. Some of it's in areas that he never before has shown skill. I think we found someone who has a big pile of our tech and is using it to leverage himself into the big time by making it seem its part of his genius persona."

They sat a moment digesting the information, then Elita looked up. "This is interesting information and worth a look. Something tells me that the femmes … Stormy and Denita might have a servo in this. He based his design of the guidance system on tech that looks suspiciously like ours which brought him to our attention already and he came out with it not long after they were on Earth. If they tried to make an alliance with him for whatever reason, then we have a huge problem here, Jazz. Good catch, Sideswipe. We better get Prime and Prowl in on this."

"They're handling Thundertron out in the mix," Jazz said. He looked at Sideswipe. "You haven't run into Frazier yet have ya?"

"Nope. Gave his roomies a joy ride and learned a lot. I don't think they like him." Sideswipe grinned. "They're living in the barracks that Daniels used. How's that for symmetry."

Jazz grinned. "I like it. Do you like it?" he asked Elita.

"I would if I knew what you were talking about," Elita said with a grin. Jazz shot her the file, she zipped through it and frowned. "Frag."

"That's my sentiments exactly," Jazz said. "Go back to Diego. Stay away from these slaggers. I'll get with Prime. We may just come to Diego to get a scan of the situation on our own. Don't blow this, Sideswipe, by getting even. This is the best break we've had in a while."

"Hear him, Sideswipe. I just found out that Harris is linked to billionaires who are financing our opposition on Earth, maybe even The Resistance and M.E.C.H.," Elita said.

Sideswipe nodded. "Then I'll see you shortly?"

Jazz nodded. "Be ready to conference as soon as we can break free. I'll tell Prime and Prowl now. Go down and do your job. Don't give them a reason to feel insecure."

Sideswipe nodded, then arose. "This could be fun. I've never been to the Bahamas."

Jazz chuckled. "Me neither and something tells me we won't."

Sideswipe nodded, then rolled out the door to head back for Diego and his shift. They watched him go, then glanced at each other. "This is a really big break if we handle it right," Elita said. "We can get them all, the slaggers."

Jazz nodded. "Come on. Let's talk to Prime and Prowl." They arose and walked out, the door closing silently behind them. Elita's computer would continue to dig and Owen Harris et al would not have a clue he and his group were being watched.

-0-TBC 11-15-15 **edited 1-17-16**


	651. Chapter 651

The Diego Diaries: Redux (dd4 651)

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

He walked from the office that was his in the administration building where he worked for his new employer, Hadley and Bryant, a firm owned by Americans and tax based in the Bahamas. It manufactured all manner of things from new style computers and phones soon to be released, to the most classified weapons systems around. He himself was the agent working here to test the equipment in real life scenarios.

Cameron Frazier was a happy man. He had lost his naval career, one that he wanted to take him to the top of the heap but acquired another. That it brought him back here was the icing on the cake. Here in the place where his career ended, he was beginning his new one. Irony squared.

He made six figures in salary and benefits no one but the private sector would even consider and only among those of a certain level in management. He was tested in his abilities every day. He sat in the building surrounded by those who had seen his downfall, even one who precipitated it and it felt like justice. He was making more in a month than some of them would make in a year. That Fulton had to live with him was the cherry on the top of the money pie.

He walked down the road heading for the barracks where he lived with two other men from his company, techs who were part of the operation of the equipment. They were subordinate to him and he treated them like enlisted men, not equals. That was who he was. That is why they hated him. Whether he knew that or even cared was something he gave no consideration.

Vehicles passed by, so did other people but he kept to himself. He wasn't interested in making friends. He had before in the ranks and when he needed them, Cardinelli and the others, they deserted him. Fuck them he thought as he crunched along on the white crushed rock that formed the roads that weren't among the paved on base.

He was going to the barracks, the one that legend says that big black Autobot, Ironhide had destroyed with his bare hands. The Autobots had replaced it and he had looked at the abstract designs inside unaware that they were all filled with meaning. The Blessing of The One had been inlaid in the building, The One and Primus. He would never know that. It just tickled him to stay in the building that had been so famed among the populace.

The Resistance still talked about it in their propaganda, the destruction of the building and the hassling of Daniels. He and the rest of them were martyrs to their cause and held up as such in their rants.

He passed hangars, warehouses and entered the habitation zone where those who worked here lived and played. The Officer's Club was relatively empty so he went in and sat in the space that he had utilized when he was in the Navy. He ordered his lunch and drink, then dug in to savor the food and ambiance of a place that still drew him in, bitterness or no. As he did the shadows of big formats drew themselves across the room, formats that were Autobots passing by.

He glanced up like most did, watching as Sideswipe, Trailbreaker and a new one walked past. They didn't look inside like some did. They tended to ignore most of the base, talking to each other or horsing around together. They had friends among the humans and hung out with them, but it was a rare bot that went beyond that circle. Most of the sailors, soldiers, airmen and marines loved to hang around to watch them. He didn't discount himself among that number but he carried a grudge against them and it colored his interest.

They passed, then were gone. He stared at the windows, then returned to his lunch. He had a lot of things to do before he left in a few days. He was going to the Bahamas to vacation with his parents and his boss, Owen Harris. It would be a solid way to make his mark, using the friendship with Harris's son, Richard 'Rick' Harris to advance his new career.

Whatever it took. He had an ax to grind now. He savored his meal even as he thought ahead. He would never be caught flat footed again.

-0-Outside

They moved along passing the Officer's Club. Sideswipe who had analyzed Frazier's aura and energy signature to find him no matter where he might hide knew he was inside the Club. He had tracked him long distance over the last orn or so to learn his habits and patterns. Given that his life had depended upon it more times than Sideswipe cared to remember, this part of his routine was second nature.

"He's in there," Trailbreaker said with a grin as they headed toward the beach at the end of the atoll.

"I know. I have him on my grid," Sideswipe said. "Slagger is back. Hard to believe. I imagine that Fulton is fragged off about it."

Trailbreaker nodded. "I would imagine it."

They continued onward to roar around the beaches, drown each other in the ocean, then return to do their shift when the sun began to descend in the sky.

-0-Out there

They waited for the ships of the Star Seeker pirate, Thundertron to appear. He was a dangerous slagger with a serious ax to grind against Cybertronians. Megatron had destroyed his home world and everything that mattered to him. Thundertron had made a vow to return the favor. He had failed pretty spectacularly the last time he tried and now he was back for more.

The Seekers that hid around the narrow opening in the crush of debris that was life in the Oort Cloud watched for him, ready to slag him good should he come their way. He was a set of lights coming toward them swiftly, neither turning to the left or right. He was heading like a homing missile to his doom.

In Ops Center at Autobot City, several hundred big Seekers were called up to fly through the bridge to assist Fort Cybertron. They would be leaving through a space bridge about thirty seconds after Thundertron reached the opening and barreled through, 100 Seekers watching as he did from everywhere around the area.

-0-Ops Center, Fort Cybertron, Primal Forward Base of Mars and Cybertron

Flash and his executive officer, Blue hunched over tactical and sensors as they saw the group enter through the only gap at the moment in the maelstrom that both helped and hindered them at the fort. "Flash, they have the acid monsters with them. That group," Blue said as he looked up at the calm figure of his commander.

"Flash to Prime."

"Prime here."

"Thundertron has the acid monster group with him. They've breached the opening in sector 23b-1 and are heading our way. My forces have engaged," he said.

"Understood. Help has just left through the bridge," Prime said tensely. "Hang on. They're coming."

"Understood," Flash said. "Their trajectory is taking them directly at us. They aim to attack the fortress."

Prime nodded to Prowl who called up the big guns, Xantium and Beta Supreme. They acknowledged and in short time the rumbling under Prime's peds indicated a rough lift off by heavy mechanisms nearby. It would be a tense breem before they heard engagement by either.

-0-At the scene

They streamed in, fighters that had hugged the side of Thundertron's ships. They were flown by organics who had almost as big a grudge against Prime as Thundertron. They were met by fire from Seekers transforming to swarm out, some of them spiraling away to crash against the hulls of the vessels that had concealed them thus far.

By this time, the fort was readying its big guns, all of them pointed out and up to fire on anyone who came too close. This would be the first time that a fortress actually used them in combat, though the moment almost came with Black Shadow back on Mars. Crews manned them, racks of missiles came up from the armory and everyone waited as the officer of the deck watched the swarm approach them on his sensor grid. Everyone was expectant and silent. This time it wouldn't be a drill.

-0-Thundertron

He came in hot, kamikaze-style, heading for the fortress to blow it to bits. He was never a subtle commander, never one for too many tactics. He was rage motivated and ready to break things. He had no fear, few scruples about his goals and enough psychosis for an army. He was going to carve his initials on the backside of the Cybertronians if it was the last thing he ever did. The last attempt had been just as ill thought out and he had been beaten off. Given that experience, he changed his tactics slightly. He would see what they would do this time.

Roaming around, gathering his forces, he had run across a species just as reckless, maniacal and fragged off as he was with Prime and his people. They had joined forces, neither side trusting, respecting nor liking each other but both were ready to use the other for their end goal, Prime and his people's annihilation.

They flew in together like the half mad slaggers that they were, the Yautja using the Star Seekers are a shield and the Star Seekers using them as distractions. Maybe between them they would make it to the fort and give Optimus Prime a huge black eye.

-0-Flash and Blue

They stood in Ops Center calm and collected directing the Seeker crew through their predicament. On the roof the guns had commenced to fire, their recoil reverberating through the thick stone walls of the fort. Shots were landing but the construction of the building was stone, specialized steel-like cement and cybertanium. It would take a ship falling on them to make a dent thus far.

Overhead, swarming like a wasp's nest stirred with a stick, Yautja fighters and Seekers were shooting each other in close combat. As they did a huge bridge opened nearby and more swarmed out. Behind them surging like the leviathans that they were, Beta and Xantium Supreme rolled through and turned to take on the big ships of the Star Seekers.

Thundertron watched them, then grinned. He turned to his pilot. "Take us onward. Strike the fortress hard as we pass, then blast our way through beyond them. The big guns are here. Frag them! We'll be back!"

The big ships of his group fled forward heading directly for the fort. As they did, the Seekers swarmed them making it impossible for the fortress to fire upon them as Thundertron knew would happen. They blasted the fort and base, passing overhead with very little return fire, then disappeared almost as one into the mass of stone, ice and roiling gas that formed the local area.

The Yautja weren't as lucky. The Seekers in their fury turned back on them and took them down, some crashing into momentary flames into the planetoid where Fort Cybertron stood and others flaming out in the air. There would be a number taken prisoner, while others would be toasted. Several Seekers would be harmed, some seriously. Two would never fight again, such were the debilitation of their wounds.

As Xantium and Beta gave chase to the Star Seekers, the local garrison and those from Mars began to mop up. The group would drag prisoners and bodies back to the ground at the fortress, itself showing considerable damage from the attack.

The lights were sputtering as they landed on the pockmarked airfield. Shattered surface features that alluded to those that were underground were blasted. The fortress itself took four direct hits but held its structure well. Two guns were put out of commission and there were shrapnel injuries to the crews inside. All in all, they gave good account of themselves fending off battleships in full flight.

As they gathered their groups, as they began the head count, as the Seeker doctors ran outside to help with the wounded, a bridge near the fortress opened and Prime stepped out. He was followed by Raptor, Rainmaker, Starscream, Prowl and Ratchet.

Overhead, the mash up of the usual content was mixed with the cracked up vessels of the Yautja. Prime stared at it, the burned, broken and charred vessels. Thundertron had used them to his own advantage, wasting their lives to make his point. Now he had two mortal enemies at his throat … Prime and the predators.

He turned to the scene and began to help them find everyone.

-0-TBC 11-16-15 **edited 1-17-16**


	652. Chapter 652

The Diego Diaries: Aftermath (dd4 652)

THANK YOU, MISS KITTEH! It was BETA and Xantium, not Omega. LOL! I love the readers! :D

-0-At Fort Cybertron in the aftermath of battle

Optimus Prime knelt next to a stretcher with a badly injured Seeker awaiting transport to Mars through the bridge. He was stabilized by the doctors who worked through the wounded, fifteen Seekers injured, three seriously, two that might never fight again. All of them were expected to make it although the three were in guarded condition.

Prime held the mech's servo whose optics were shuttered in medical stasis as he lay with a thermal blanket over his body. Around him, the scene was organized but busy as mechs searched through the targeted areas for anyone who might be hurt and to assess the damage. It looked worse than it would turn out to be. The fortress itself was incredibly hardened and most of it was underground, built into the rock ribs of the planetary fragment that it was located upon.

Cybertronian steel, specialized formulations of steel-like quick hardening cement and natural stone had been layered several meters thick to make it a difficult target to destroy. The communications towers would be replaced, they had taken a direct hit and there were pockmarks all over the long landing strip, the one that was used to land ships who came with supplies and/or troops.

There were blasts on the ground, dark marks of melted rock and sand, all of it already wearing away in the relentless barrage of the debris field. Beyond, the area of infiltration had already closed with another breaking open several miles away. It was the nature of the area that there would be a constant flux around them.

Prime arose and with a silent grim-faced Blue beside him walked to the fortress to go to the Ops Center. In that confine, the crews were working with precision as they began to check systems to find all of the damage that might slip by otherwise. The hum of diagnostics was constant. He paused beside the table waiting for Flash to turn from the console where he was getting information from the sensors that were scattered around the local area. He glanced at Prime. "All of the deep space sensors are down. We can assume that Thundertron destroyed them. We're blind in a 280 degree radius."

Prime nodded. "Where are Xantium and Beta?"

"They're coming back. They manage to slag two of Thundertron's ships but they eluded capture anyway. They report that they wouldn't likely be out of commission."

Prime nodded. "We have to work out a defense for this base given that it's out-of-the-way and he has already hit it now. Perhaps we can scout other locations around you to put forces. I would like your suggestions, gentlemen, so that we make sure this never happens again. Or if it does, they pay a steeper price."

They nodded, then the group turned to the datapad to consider what the weaknesses and strengths of their position were. Outside while they did, the shuttles from Mars would be loading the wounded for the short jump through the bridge to Autobot City Medical Center.

Sitting on a rock nearby, their hands cuffed behind their backs, the survivors of the Yautja Killer faction sat glowering at their captors. They were infuriated to be caught but gave no quarter to the bots as they stood around them, towering above the aliens like adults over children.

Ironhide walked to the group pausing beside Springer. :What are we going to do with more of the slaggers? They sent word that a bigger habitat is being constructed. Fourteen of them now. Fraggers:

:I'd like to know more about their monsters. It's fortunate that they either died in the fighting or they didn't bring them. I'd shoot them on sight if they did. Do you think they have breeding areas around here?: Springer frowned. :I'm in favor of finding out, then wasting them on sight:

:Both of us have the same feelings then: Ironhide said. He paused for a message. Turning to Springer, he nodded. :They're ready for them at The City. Take them to the prison airport. Gee-Gee has custody of them after that:

:Where are they going to put them?: Springer asked curiously.

:They have a storage building underground at the prison. They've converted it into a short term facility until they make something better. We drop them in and seal the doors. There's slots for food and water and the rest. Whatever organics do. Good for now. Better later:

Springer nodded, then turned to the others. :Move them out:

The Yautja weren't particularly ready to go anywhere but a kick and a couple of slaps made that notion obsolete. They grudgingly arose and walked to a ship for transport to the colony and prison where they would be held who the frag knew how long.

For Ironhide, it was good to see them leave.

-0-Autobot City Military Airfield, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They gathered having heard the news on teevee, several hundred Seekers drawn by the drama. Some of them were family of the garrison and others were friends or well-wishers. They were here to welcome the wounded back home Seeker-style. The ships came down, several battle shuttles, their ramps falling as they prepared to shift the wounded to runabouts for transport to the emergency landing pad at the top of the hospital.

The soldiers began to carry stretchers down the ramps as some of the Seekers came forward to walk with their soldier. The sound of them giving their approval for their valor rose up, the combined voices like the shrieking of eagles. They stomped their peds and jabbed their clenched fists into the air as they told the wounded that they were proud of them and would tell Seekerkin everywhere of their brave selfless service.

The wounded limped to ships or were carried, then off they flew to the top of the medical tower nearby. The crowds hung around waiting for what came next as a tension settled over the colony.

-0-The Hourly News **"LATEST BREAKING NEWS"**

"This is Lim-Lee with the latest information regarding combat at a forward base inside the Primal Sphere of Influence. Information Officer Commander Jazz has released a statement just now that details what is known about the situation at Fort Cybertron thus far. He states that at 0800 hours on the Terran Military Clock here on Mars Fort Cybertron was attacked by pirates emerging out of the density of the Oort Field with little warning.

"They were able to land blows in an attempt to destroy Fort Cybertron before being fended off by Seekers, both those stationed in the garrison and those dispatched by Optimus Prime and Wing Commander Starscream.

"The garrison fields 100 Seekers normally but several hundred more were dispatched to assist them. Also sent were Xantium and Beta Supreme. The garrisons all have a total of 100 ground soldiers who fly 5 permanently stationed battle shuttles. They are a mix of veterans and Home Guard mechs and femmes doing their service in real life situations.

"They were unable to get two of the ships off the ground and they took heavy hits. The fortress itself is solid and survived the onslaught but two gun emplacements were destroyed with shrapnel injuries to their crews. The airstrip is destroyed, several outbuildings were leveled but the fortress survived the onslaught admirably.

"Xantium and Beta Supreme chased the intruders off and delivered blows to the fleeing pirates who appeared to make a hit-and-run raid with the intention of fleeing afterward. It would appear according to Officer Jazz that they were probing our defenses. Officer Jazz reports that the damage is minimal and the fortress held up admirably.

"Reports of casualties are still being collated but it would appear that there were fifteen Seekers hurt in the combat with three in guarded condition. There were no deaths indicated nor expected. The wounded have arrived at the airfield to be evacuated to the Medical Center for treatment," Lim-Lee said as behind her the images changed showing the arrival of the evac ships with patients.

"The pirate group has been identified as that led by the Star Seeker, Thundertron who has made advances toward the colony before and suffered greatly for his attempts. There were also organic allies with him, a species that has been in and out of this system for a very long time, one known at the Yautja. They are a predatory species, divided into at least two main groupings, one that hunts with rules and one that hunts only to kill for the sake of killing. Their culture is heroic and thereby, the hunt is an important part of their identity.

"Optimus Prime has gone to Fort Cybertron to inspect the situation and plan for the defense of the area. Officer Jazz has indicated that changes are being made to assist the garrison ably led by Commander Flash of Vos and Sub-Commander Blue of Vos who acquitted themselves very well. No other indications appear that there will be a repeat of this action though the forward bases will remain on a level one alert and that includes Fort Recluse, Fort Apache and Camp Gliese.

"There will be more news as it comes in. Right now, we pause to allow the names of the wounded to be scrolled on the Community Bulletin Board. We will be right back in a moment," she said as the screen changed to a listing of the wounded and their condition.

"Wow. I wish I'd been there. Hundreds of Seekers taking on battleships," Epps said as he sat down on a couch with the others.

"How do you know that?" Lennox asked as he glanced at Epps.

"I passed the shuttle landing at the airfield when I left N.E.S.T. HQ and asked one of the mechs what had happened," Epps said. "It was pretty bad, the combat but the base held up and the pirates are gone. Xantium and Beta are going to stay out there a couple of days until they rebuild everything. The military is sending some specialist construction teams out there in a minute."

The others nodded. "This is bullshit. Pirates? What century is this again?" Fig Figueroa asked.

"The twenty-eighth I think. This is Mars after all," Niall Graham replied with a grin.

The screen changed and Lim-Lee was back. "Welcome. I am Lim-Lee with the latest breaking news of the pirate strike at Forward Base Fort Cybertron …"

-0-At the Autobot City Military Prison, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Gee-Gee stood on the landing pad watching as two shuttles began to descend. Around her were a couple of dozen heavily armed mechs, their hardware which included long handled tasers in full view. The ships landed, the ramps fell down and mechs appeared walking downward to stand with arms. Behind them walking sullenly, a line of odd ball aliens began to appear.

They were between eight and twelve feet tall, some of them and they were brawny in a way that a human could only dream about. They wore tight coverings of a type that seemed reasonable and masks that appeared environmental. They had fleshy dreads that swung as they walked, their voices adding to the sense of ugliness that the Cybertronians felt. It was harsh and grating, rather like a big animal wailing in pain.

They glared at the metallics as they gathered into a group, their eyes pouring out their rage and hatred. Some of them looked hurt but nothing of a variety that appeared to need attention by the Cybertronians. She didn't know much about them beyond what Wheeljack and Perceptor told her. Both were at their new accommodations nearby supervising the last touches.

"They seem to care for themselves or each other. I don't think that we can take care of their hurts, Gee-Gee. They're of a kind that require special materials and skills. We don't have that capability, though I imagine Ratchet could improvise. I would say, put them in lock up and wait to see," Wheeljack said as Perceptor nodded.

She would. She nodded to her mechs who prodded them in the direction she wanted them to go. They howled and raged but grudgingly moved walking through the prison past cell blocks that turned out to watch them. The prisoners did so, mostly silently, watching as they disappeared into the distance. An underground storage facility was refurbished for them so they walked down the staircase into the building with the help of a prod or two.

They would be locked up, food and drink available and in the morning when Gee-Gee inspected them again, they would all be alive anyway.

Victory.

-0-TBC 11-17-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	653. Chapter 653

The Diego Diaries: Everywhere 1 (dd4 653)

-0-Iacon, Cybertron

They walked to work replacing the night shift who had passed them trading jokes and news. The now eight block area where housing was going up was well in hand. They had materials supplied directly, workers for every shift and its need with lists pending of those who wanted to help and a home to go to when finished. They were working for themselves and the progress was stunning.

Ahead of them was a forest of buildings going up, buildings that would house their families, buildings that were just the start. Beyond this group crews were tearing down the others, ones that had been destroyed during the war, sorting the recycle stuff and dragging the rest to be destroyed. As they did, they found the dead, carefully bringing them out for the anthropologists and forensic pathologists to try and identify. If they could be then the information was noted. If they couldn't, measurements and images were taken against some future orn when someone would know who they were.

There was a steady stream of the dead out of the work areas to a place of containment. They were carefully laid in rows in a refurbished warehouse until they were seen by the experts. After that, they would be loaded onto a shuttle for transport to a special area set aside on the outskirts of the city where they would be buried with priests in attendance.

Every morning, priests from Mars would arrive through the bridge to do the honors. Among them were more, those reclaimed by the Temple of Primus and those of the Guiding Hand. There were also those who were religious and knew the burial procedures who helped, so many were the reclaimed. It was being done right and with respect at long last. When the world would be made right, these would be holy spaces for the people to come to mourn the dead, perhaps their own among them. Optimus Prime decreed it.

-0-On the road

They drove their trucks to the hinterlands bringing food, medicine and materials to those who lived in small villages or towns all over the planet. The system was becoming ubiquitous, reaching nearly every nook and cranny on world. No longer were there desperate lines and groups of their people walking through the wilderness along the broken highways and roads seeking help.

They were now being sheltered on site, housed in tent camps with food and medical attention brought to them there. Some of them organized their groups, bringing education for the infants, care for the elderly and injured and work crews to improve the local infrastructure. Jetta had made the rounds getting their needs down and making things happen for them. For the first time since The Fall, millions of individuals felt hope.

They came in convoys, ever alert for those who still ranged on world trying to take advantage of things. It was harder now that satellites situated all around the planet were tracking the convoys, sending Seeker help when someone tried to attack them. If they were civilians overlooked, they were taken into the trucks, their needs met and their stories listened to carefully. If there were more in need somewhere else and they were trying to care for them by foraging and taking what they could find, a shuttle was dispatched to help them. If they were criminals they were taken into custody or driven off. There was a better system going on now that the hysteria of the greatest need had receded.

Now they could do it right and find those still lost or hidden in their fright and despair.

-0-Elsewhere

They stared at the cache considering how old and corroded it was. They would have to denature the bombs, take them out and dispose of them elsewhere. There were heavily armored ships waiting for them, ready to take the load into space, let them drift free of their holds, then detonate the munitions where they wouldn't be a problem. The hard part was getting them there in one piece.

"This looks tough," a mech said to the others. "If we get those detonators out, then the bombs will be inert. Get me the kit, Tam. We have to get them first."

Tam nodded, then ran for the shuttle. He got The Kit, the one the sappers used to defuse munitions. There were munitions caches and unexploded ordinance all over the planet. They had to get it out, keep it from killing unsuspecting civilians or curious children, then progress could happen again.

They would labor over the site, clear the detonators, then load the bombs, several thousand of them languishing in a long abandoned munitions dump. They would be taken by ship into open space far enough from Cybertron that nothing would drift back to their home world. The detonation, the cherry on the cake would be spectacular. Then they would move on to another. And another. And others.

-0-Fort Cybertron, Forward Base, Primal Sphere of Influence

They dug out the airfield and were flash paving it again. It would harden, the specialized finish immediately. Once that was done the ships that needed to arrive with the fort's upgrades, replacement sensor and communications equipment could come more easily.

The guns that were damaged, two of them had been pulled for recycle so they could be replaced. Two more were being given the finishing touches at the Specialized Armor and Munitions factory at Industrial Park City #2. They would be flown out, installed and sited in over a period of three orns. Until then, three guns were all they would have for self defense.

The fortress itself was good to go as construction workers repaired the hits it took. The plasters of specialized cementum as it was called would make the holes stronger than the rest of the facility. The color would be matched to allow it to appear as neat as before. No one would know it had taken a hit.

Mechs worked inside putting in equipment that would boost the sensor reach of the fort in the density around them and for double the light years than before. All of the forts were getting a sensor upgrade to spot before they came any hostiles out there. The techs worked with the garrison putting things up, reinstalling the antenna system and that of the communications relays. They would have a lot to do.

The Seekers in the battle rotated out, getting the rest they earned by their exertions. Heavy gunners and close combat specialists took their place, their giant formats a welcome sight to the mostly civilian techs on site. That would be the format of the garrison from now on, those who were heavily armored, carried weapons that could shoot holes in ship plating and take out fighter runabouts hand-to-hand. They were fabled and feared units in Megatron's air command and he was stupid to lose them.

Two shuttles shot full of holes were towed through the bridge to be replaced with five more. They would be moved from the fortress to another spot out of the direct line of sight and fire of anyone attacking the fort. They would be reached by crews through the fortress bridge, then deployed more swiftly and safely than they were now. No more would they be sitting ducks by someone with a death wish.

The work would go on for days, the effort expended making the place ten times more safe and lethal than before. All over the sphere of influence of Optimus Prime, 160 light years out from the Sol System and including the entire Empire of Cybertron, Optimus Prime was going to be waiting for the poor fool that dared to attack his people again.

At no time in the upgrade process did Optimus Prime believe that they wouldn't be attacked by someone.

Nearby serving as command structures and quarters for the civilians working around them, Xantium and Beta Supreme stood in flight mode ready to fight. While they waited they spent time together as Xantium explained to his big brother what kind of maneuvers that would require. Beta, a transport and ceremonial ship for the majority of his life listened carefully. The fight the orn before was an exhilarating event, one fraught with dangers. He would appreciate getting the low down on 'slagging the slaggers to the Pit'. Even from his baby brother.

-0-Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat around the table, the senior Autobots staring at the huge datapad map while they troubleshot the problems before them. Fortunately, the situation on Cybertron had stabilized a bit as they covered the last remaining territory with aid and shelter. Building was going great in every major urban center, the towers and other buildings rising to the sky. Millions were working again, for themselves and their families. Infants were corralled for education, elders were no longer suffering and fearful for their families and the criminal element had receded for a moment. Now was the time for the other problems.

"We need to do a deep scan all over the area of our influence," Elita said as she glanced at Wheeljack. "How far out does that go, 'Jack?"

"Well, we have secured out 160 light years. Our bases fall within that area and we field out from them 50 light years in a 360 degree radius with the lines of security overlapping," Wheeljack said punching buttons on a computer on the table. A monitor overhead lit up showing the bases, Autobot City and Cybertron. Their sensor limits were shown in white outline and all of them overlapped each other including Cybertron. "Because we have the Proxima Centauri Deep Space Array as the nexus, the other arrays of which three more will be added to encompass Cybertron more closely, we have a reach for intel out nearly 800 light years to a marginal degree. We have secured in more detail and depth up to 350. All of our bases have covered that range and it includes for now Cybertron. Because she's moving, that can change."

"In that circle of protection I believe there are worlds where the weird aliens live, grow their monsters and gather. We need to find them, then waste their afts," Chromia said.

"They hunt organics for trophies. They would hunt us for sport. I don't care that there's two different factions with slightly different rules. Frag that. Both of them hunt for sport and we can't have them or their monsters around us. Surely you found an antidote to their venom, right?" Lancer asked almost plaintively of Perceptor and Ratchet.

They both shrugged. "You expect miracles. There's weird proteins in their acid that we struggle to find something that will denature them. They're so different from what we're used to, even from other organics that I wouldn't be surprised if they originated in another dimension and came here," Perceptor said.

"That would be novel," Ratchet said. "They're odd and maybe that could be why but I'll be fragged if they best us, Percy. You, me and 'Jack, the tres amigos."

Wheeljack snorted. "The Three Musketeers."

"The Three Stooges," Ironhide said with a grin. Chuckles were had.

"You have to recharge some time, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a pointed smirk.

"Oh frag," Ironhide replied with a grin. "See what I have to put up with?"

"You knew it going in if I recall," Optimus said with a grin of his own. "Elita, I want you to organize a search of our sphere of influence. Find where they hide. Take no action. We can plan it when you sort this out."

Elita nodded, then glanced at Mirage and Jazz who nodded back.

"I think its time to discuss a new problem, one Sideswipe highlighted for us already," Prime began. "I believe we have a new Daniels."

The groans and moans around the table were long and loud.

-0-TBC 11-18-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTE:

It's -9 degrees here and my chilblains have chilblains. "D

I remember one winter where the temperature reached -40 degrees below degrees and then three hours later had risen to +40 degrees above zero. It happened so fast that the bark on trees shattered with loud booms. Eighty degree temp difference in a few hours. :0( It hurt to breathe in that weather. In fact, here's a tip. Don't breathe through your mouth or you'll burn your lungs. Breathe through your nose and cover it with a scarf. It helps warm the air before you breathe it.

-40 degrees F = -40 C (I kept thinking I made a boo boo) :D

-9 degrees F = -22.7 C

**MARS AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME! **(much) :D


	654. Chapter 654

The Diego Diaries: Daniels Reducks 1 (dd4 654)

-0-Ops Center, large conference room, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He came in followed by Sunstreaker who was off duty for a while. They both pulled a chair and sat. Sideswipe had been temporarily recalled from Earth to tell what he knew of the problem before them. Prime leaned forward resting his elbows on the table top. "Sideswipe, tell us about this issue you have posed before us."

Sideswipe glanced at the others, then Prime. "You know about Cameron Frazier harassing a warrior, a pilot named Carrie Field, right?"

Everyone nodded. Prime had told the story before the twins had arrived. "We know."

"He's back. He works for a company called Hadley and Bryant, a multi-national company that's part of Harris Industries, the fraggers who make weapons and other stuff. The boss is a man called Owen Harris who's supposed to be some kind of wunderkind, an electronics whiz. He has some stuff coming out through one of his companies that's supposed to change computers and phones forever or some such slag.

"Two humans with him, techs for a guidance system being tested real time told me a few things that don't set well. Mike Hanson and John Barris. They're techs who are here with him and live in the barracks too. They say he's a fragger, a real slagging fragger to work with. He treats them like enlisted mechs, without any consideration. He's real rank conscious that way. He has an in with this Harris guy … he went to business school with Rick Harris, Owen's son. He never lets them forget it.

"Apparently, they're working on things that Hanson and Barris have never seen, things that are light years ahead of the best tech they have on Earth, stuff that they shouldn't be able to create, its so paradigm shifting or some such slag. They say it came from Harris himself but it smells like ours. I checked out the company. It's headquartered in the Bahamas and Frazier is going there a few orns after Thanksgiving to join Harris and his family along with Frazier's own genitors for down time together. This slagger is on the fast track in that company and he's using his contact list as a procurement officer in the Navy to get there.

"I found that Harris has a big interest in robotics and remote control devices. He's expanding his business into other countries, exporting weapons systems that are going to change the balance of power in the wrong servos.

"Frazier's atar is a diplomat from France and a close personal friend of Harris. Cameron's mother is some kind of art freak and he uses her name, not his atar's which is kind of unusual for humans."

"We've been tracking out of the normal tech here and there all over Earth since the murder of Boston Martindale, the Sector 7 turncoat," Elita said. "We found some in Germany and it's in the courts. We have leads on several Cybertronian appearing tech things in South America and China. Right now, the source eludes us. That is, it did until Frazier waltzed back in."

"That's not the worst of it," Sideswipe said. "Harris bought out Intel-Martin through a third party and folded it into his empire. He has the ability to send dangerous tech anywhere and the mercenaries to run it. The man is making an army, trust me."

"Don't they all?" Perceptor asked with a puzzled expression. "Humans are beginning to elude me."

Prowl nodded as he sat rocking slightly in his chair, a recharging Resolve in his arms. "Then we have to focus on this full time."

"Harris has been a forceful lobbyist for our tech from the beginning," Ultra Magnus said. "If he has this tech from Sentinel's crash it bodes ill for everyone. That it's a serious violation of the Tyrest Accords is only part of the problem. Some of that tech involved space and if anyone of them have that capability, everyone else is vulnerable. It might give them inroads into our own tech and systems."

"Some of this is new output for him, things he never had a talent or inkling for before," Sideswipe said. "Tech like personal devices are the cash cow for humans. The wealthiest companies on Earth besides arms manufacturers are tech companies."

"What if Denita and Stormy were part of this? I've always felt a strange connection between them and the proliferation since their rampage of leads on purloined tech happened about the same time," Elita said as the others nodded. "I think they were part of this as well.

"We started a file on Harris and his company, Hadley and Bryant. We have found a link however tenuous between Harris and The Resistance. Even though M.E.C.H. is at the moment subdued, the possibility that he has that connection too should not be discounted. Owen Harris has a lot of friends who are financing The Resistance. It would be illogical not to assume he's part of that as well." She glanced at Jazz who nodded.

Prime nodded. "This is an important discovery. Sideswipe, I am assigning you to Elita and Jazz through Special Operations. You will stay here until we sort this out and have an action plan in place."

"They're going to the Bahamas in a week. We can go there and listen in. They'll be there in a place they consider safe and the talk will be free. Send me there. I can listen in," Sideswipe said.

"As what? A beer cooler?" Jazz asked with a grin.

Laughter greeted that as Sideswipe smirked. "No. I was thinking about a gorgeous red and black Lamborghini whip. What about me going there and getting into the compound by being the ride?"

"How about you not jeopardizing this case by being in the way? Besides, Harris favors Porsches and Frazier likes Ferraris," Chromia said with consult to a datapad.

"**PORSCHES!? THAT CRAP!?"** –both twins

"You stay here for now. If we need to have you become part of this, then fine. Right now, I want his place located in the Bahamas, then staked out. If we can get someone inside as a vehicle, then make sure they are burdened with sensors and listening devices," Optimus said.

Elita nodded. "I'll go inside if that comes about. I have the requisite configurations in my files."

"But this is **MY** case. **I** discovered it," Sideswipe protested.

"And you'll get a big, big badge for it, Sideswipe," Chromia said with a smirk. "A big shiny one, hoss."

Sideswipe grinned in spite of himself. "Slaggers. All of you. See if I ever go sleuthing for you again."

"**GOOD!"** –everyone

-0-Shortly later

"What do you wanna do?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "What's Blue doing?"

"He's at the Learning Annex taking some kind of course or other. I don't know what it's about but something tells me to fear his newly found self-improvement kick," Sunstreaker said with a grin. "Let's go out to the track. We haven't gone in a while."

Sideswipe nodded, changing to skates as the two buzzed off for the Autobot City Municipal Race Tracks.

-0-In the CMO's office, floor 49 of the Autobot City Medical Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He had finished his rounds, checking out the newly admitted wounded, some of which were being switched to the Aerie Hill Medical Center for their expertise and closeness to families. The new Harris problem was for Elita and Jazz. His problems were much less complicated. Thanksgiving was coming on them fast and he had to have his cake made, one that would rule the world. He sat and mused on it for a moment.

Cherry chocolate cake with cherry chocolate frosting. Yum. But then what? What would make it stand out from ... oh, say ***PROWLS***! For some reason Prowl had read the same issue of the Autobot City Baking and Cooking Digest, an electronic magazine that put out 300 new recipes every three decaorns for the vastly growing home cookery constituency. Glossy images to work toward, tiny videos embedded in the text and carefully written recipes for **'TEH STOOPID'** to do without too much trouble had made it must read for millions.

He considered his conundrum, then grinned. Rising, he walked toward the elevator leaning into Lee-Lee's office. "I'm stepping out a moment, Lee-Lee. Com me if needed."

She looked up from her own work, then grinned. "Gotcha boss."

Ratchet grinned back, then hustled his peds to the street below. He had an idea. Whether it would be a good idea, no one knew yet but it was his and he was proud of it. He disappeared into the depths of the building immediately.

-0-Moments later in the cookery section of The Home Store, Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

He walked through the beautiful displays of cooking utensils, pots, pans, beautiful trays and muffin tins, something Ratchet grabbed immediately. He had seen a breakfast muffin in the Digest that looked **EASY.** That was first. If it was tasty, **YAY!**

He walked to where he had seen oddities, some that were shaped this way and that. He looked at several, then chose four that he wanted, all of them the same size. Walking to the cake section, he got a rotating cake stand to use for frosting, a few doodads for decorating, a spatula that looked cute because it was orange and some other things like paper to keep the cake from sticking and some such. When he ran out of servo space to hold things he grinned, then checked out. Next stop? The Grocery.

He walked across the arcade with a hold filled with clanking things. He entered, got a cart, then walked to the various places where he could get things. Cherries or the Cybertronian version, chocolate, melting and otherwise, cake things to mix, oil to add, eggs because he liked cracking them. That they were part of the recipe was the icing on the cake. Oh and he got icing. Food coloring. Cherry flavoring because he drank all of it from the first attempt and other things to be named later.

He walked out with a stuffed box, then walked back in for 'spray oil' to get the slaggers out of the pans. He walked out with a grin. This would set old Prowler back on his rather shapely haunches he hoped. And as his old ada used to say, 'hope dies last'. It surely did. He disappeared into the mid afternoon crowd with a light tread.

-0-Ironhide

He walked to the armory with a steady tread. They had organized the beginning of a siege, the siege of Owen Harris. The ground troops wouldn't include anyone that any of the humans knew. The femmes were mostly off the radar of humanity with only the odd sighting and one filmed comment in the Platoon series. They would do deep cover. He would be part of the ground game on Earth, running it for Prime who would be preoccupied with Cybertron and other things.

The hold period on Trannis was running out along with several other bad mechs and they would need a hearing and perhaps trial to settle their legal conundrum. Put them in a box and blast them into the sun Ironhide thought as he walked down the steps to his office. As he got there, he pulled Prowler from his hold. Setting him on the top of his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a cube that was blue. He grinned then handed it to the baby. "Blue cube," he said slowly.

Prowler smiled, looked at the cube in his servos, then put it in his mouth.

"You got your priorities right, little mech," Ironhide said as he sat down. He grinned at his son, that looked at his pile of work. "Better get on it," he said to no one in particular. He would. Prowler would 'help' him.

-0-At the Resort at Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They were busy taking tours around the colony in organized groups, some of them by bus and others by low aerial shuttle. They were designed for maximum viewing with well trained guides to tell the story. The ride included a brief view of Earth 1. The humans inside the Resort contented themselves with the restrictions of the environment waiting for their turn to go outside. That is, all of them but one group of young men.

"I'm tired of being inside."

"You and me both."

"I'm going to complain to management."

"I'm right behind you." He wasn't. He watched his friend walk off to the desk, then rolled his eyes. "Let me know when you need me, Bruce," he said over his shoulder as he finally moved forward to peer through the telescope.

Bruce would. He would let everyone know at the top of his lungs about everything.

-0-TBC 11-19-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	655. Chapter 655

The Diego Diaries: Daniels Reducks 2 (dd4 655)

/.../ indicates someone thinking in their head

-0-Home

He walked in and set down the box of 'stuff'. Then he pulled more stuff out of his carry hold, stuff that made a big clatter. Staring at it, all of it shiny and brand new, Ratchet considered his dilemma. In six orns he would have to pull a cake out of the ether and enter it into the cake contest. There would be stiff competition including Prowl who ***STOLE HIS/MY SLAGGING CAKE RECIPE*!**, hence necessitating something different to make his better.

Somehow.

He grinned. "Frag all of you." He then began to organize the slag in front of him and gather more from the cupboards and fridge as he pulled his recipe and the video for it from his files. **"ENGARDE!"**

(Grabs a big bowl and put some eggs in it)

/... I love cracking these slaggers .../

***Crack*** … plop … ***crack*** … plop … ***CRACK*** **… **ploppity-plop.

/ … okay … whisk it .../

"**Whiskety-whiskety-whiska!" **

/... looks like cat barf .../

(Grabs the other wet ingredients, measures them, then pours them in from a separate bowl just like Martha Stewart, someone like every human he had an intense love/hate relationship with)

"**WHISKETY-WHISKETY-WHISK!"**

/... now it looks worse … cat drool .../

(Grabs another bowl and measures dry ingredients)

"**WHISKETY-WHISKETY-WHISK!" **

/... there … now I have to add you slowly .../

(Dry ingredients slide into the wet, then a big chunk falls in and a dust cloud arises)

/... slag .../

"**WHISKETY-WHISKETY-FOLD-BEAT-WHISKETY-WHISKETY-FOLD-FOLD-FOLD-WHISK!"**

/... gotta add the cherry flavor … just a few drops .../

(Pours a few drops into the batter, then a few into his own mouth)

/... that tastes ***so*** good .../

(Adds two more sips of the cherry flavoring before moving onward)

"Let me see … butter or oil the pans."

(Looks at the four pans that will bake his magnum opus. Faltering a moment in his overall plan and the zeal that made him take this step, he looks at his batter, then the pans again)

"Well … I hope this works."

(Goober sprays the pans out the wazoo with spray oil. They sit mocking him)

"Slaggers," he said with a grin as he began to rally.

(Turns to the stoves, glad that they nearly instantly reach the temp they were supposed to be as he sets them. Turning back, he fumbled through putting batter in all four, slamming them on the counter to make sure they fill out the plan, then he put them in)

"**THERE! COOK, YOU FRAGGERS!" **

(He turns back to the mess, checks his time, then flashes through a cleanup that would bring tears to the optics of his ammas)

Just as Ratchet closed the dishwasher, the door opened and infants ran inside. They hugged him, then flashed off as Ravel waved to go to back to the store. He waved and grinned until the door closed, then both faded. Turning to stare at his ovens, Ratchet waited for the bell to ding.

It would be a tense wait.

-0-At the Resort

He sat on a chair in the office of the head of security waiting for the ax to fall. The Head of Security, Gavin Pritchard, a human and former SAS officer in the United Kingdom Special Forces suggested by his friend, Niall Graham stood with the 'bosses' outside in the hallway to discuss the problem. The guest had gone to the desk, inquired as to why he couldn't leave the facility to **really** explore the colony and lost his patience when the nice lady there told him why that was at present time impossible.

He had begun an argument that escalated into a shouting match. The arrival of Gavin and two mini-cons designated to be security only dampened his zeal a smidge. He was dragged into the office and set on a chair, having chosen it over the jail cell in the back created for moments like this. All who came here were bound by the rules, all of which were designed to keep them safe in a zero safety atmosphere. To fail them was to be deported back to Earth immediately.

"What is the decision then?" Gavin asked Judy Witwicky, Judy Fulton, Barbara Morshower and Ron Witwicky who was there to kibitz.

"Why don't you bring him in, Gavin? I don't want to start the first group with a fight. It'll look bad on Earth," Judy Witwicky said as the others nodded.

Gavin nodded, then walked to the security office nearby. He looked at the man sitting uneasily in the chair. "Come with me politely and quietly. They wish to speak to you."

He got up, Bruce Porter of Houston, Texas and followed Gavin meekly. He entered the big office suite, then a conference room there. The bosses were present and they were not happy.

"Sit down, young man," Judy Witwicky said as she stood with her hands on her hips. He did. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're on Mars, for fuck sake. You're on Mars and you can't entertain yourself until its your turn to go out there? **DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY IT IS TO DIE OUT THERE!?** And better yet … do you know how many people there are waiting for you to come back so they can come here?"

He looked at them, then nodded. "I just want to see the colony and the planet. I can go to a resort like this anywhere."

"No you can't," Barbara Morshower said interrupting him. "There **IS** no resort anywhere like this one. We have 2,000 guests who find a lot to do here. There **is** a lot to do and the expertise it took to provide it is beyond anything you will find anywhere. This is a dead planet with the capacity to kill you in a moment's notice. The group of us know how to navigate safely but you don't and you never really will. Your turn is in two days. We take 600-800 guests out for an entire day to explore this place three times over your stay showing you **EVERYTHING**. We don't do it outside of ships and vehicles because we don't want to bury anyone. **Do you understand**?"

He nodded. "I'm just bored."

"Frag that," Judy Fulton said. "That's a banned word around us. If you're bored it means you're too stupid to entertain yourself. Its a failure of** you** to take care of **you**. You're on **MARS! YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO BE BORED!"**

"You sound like me," Judy Witwicky said as Ron Witwicky nodded. He was sitting in a chair watching the show with his usual benign grin. It was hilarious to watch these three women 'mother' this punk to death.

"You signed up knowing the rules. We're under the impression that you need to go home early. We don't need idiots yelling at our staff. Those people and bots out there are the best. They work hard for everyone and they don't need a punk bellowing in their face. Do you want to go home to Earth, punk?" Judy Witwicky asked crossly.

He looked at them, then Ron who shrugged silently, a smirk on his face. "Uh, no. I don't want to go."

"Then get this," Judy Witwicky said leaning into him. "You're on probation. One more problem and you're gone. We're going to ask Gavin to keep on eye on you. Do you understand us?"

He nodded meekly as he leaned back. "Can I go now? Please?"

"Get going. Don't make us slag you again," Judy Witwicky said as the youngster arose and hurried out. They watched him go, then Judy Witwicky grinned. "That was just like old times with Sam."

Laughter ruled the day.

-0-At the homestead

The bell dinged, then lights went off inside the stoves. Ratchet arose and walked to them peering inside. All four of the layers of the cake looked good. He glanced around, then pulled them out, putting them into the freezer portion of their fridge. It would only take a few seconds for them to be cool enough to remove from their pans. He waited, then pulled them out.

His rotating cake stand was waiting for him along with papers to keep the cake from sticking to it. He put them down on the counter, then touched them. They sprang back.

/... **SCORE!** … now … get them out of the pans .../

That would be another ball of wax altogether.

-0-Cybertron

He walked through the new construction which was expanding outward. More and more metro-formers were coming to augment the numbers already here. Their formats and purposes were fed by regular shipments of highly concentrated raw energon out of which much could be made out of very little.

Towers were rising, their skeletal spires dark against the sky, itself lit with stars and the lights of ships and satellites. Huge light installations were also being created to help those working more effectively. Several dozen blocks were either under construction or were being prepared for future efforts. They would be the future homes and businesses of his people.

Prime listened carefully to the bosses as they explained the situation, added and abetted by Mack and Jetta. It was coming along so fast they were calling more metro-formers to come and manufacture building materials just for the construction around the planet. He was lighter of spark than usual as progress was explained.

The only thing better was having Cybertron orbiting a safe and protected star. As they walked along, the one he had in mind began to coalesce in his processor. They continued down the now repaired and paved highway that cut through this part of Praxus, one that would lead to the beautiful park and university center of the city. All around them mechs and femmes worked for themselves for the first time since the Fall of Cybertron.

-0-Home

"What the frag, mech? What brought this on?"

"Why, Ironhide, you slagger. Why do you ask?" Ratchet asked with barely controlled murder in his optics.

"Oh," Ironhide said meekly. "So what do you want me to do here, Ratchet?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"You really wanna 'face tonight, right?" Ratchet asked as he stood before Ironhide wearing an apron with his kids' faces on it while holding a cake pan.

"It never crossed my processor," Ironhide said with a grin. "What do we do here?"

"Well, ***we*** need to put this on that," he said pointing from the cake pan to the pie stand, "without breaking it."

Ironhide looked at both, then winced. "I'll watch ya. Give ya moral support."

Ratchet snorted. "Why thank you, slagger. I couldn't have made it in this, my hour of need without you." Then he turned the cake pan over onto a plate. It clanked.

It was silent a moment, then Ratchet gripped the pan pulling it gently upward. The cake fell out perfectly. He looked at it, then Ironhide, then pulled his camera and took snaps. "Three more to go. Wait," Ratchet said thinking hard a moment. "I have to frost them. And put the other thing in too."

"What other thing?" -Ironhide aka IH

"The cherries." -Ratchet aka R

"I thought this **WAS** cherry. I like cherry by the way." -IH

(grin) "It is but I saw a cool thing on teevee. You take out the middle and fill it with cherries. I need frosting." He turned to the sideboard and got his frosting mix. Dropping three drops of the cherry flavor into the bowl and two into his mouth, he began to mix the two together.

"**WHISKA-WHISKA-WHISK!"**

"There. Now … I think I put some between them and smooth it out." -R

"What about the cherries?" -IH

"They come in the next layer." -R

"How many are there?" -IH

"Four." -R

"**FOUR!?" **-IH

(Gimlet optic slams into big black Autobot with the force of a Seeker flight. Fake grin ala Orion appears on pug face) "What a great idea."

(Grin) "Nice save, slagger." (Picks up next cake and with a lot of help and clenched sphincters, they manage to remove it. Angling it just so, it goes on the first level)

**PERFECTION! **

"Now I cut out the middle of this layer and leave the bottom one as a … uh, as a thing to keep them from slopping out." -R fumbling in the clinch

"The bottom of the well?" -Ironhide trying to be helpful

"Yeah. Like that." (Gimlet optics impale big bot as a round metallic cookie cutter, a bit on the big side, slowly pushes down into the second layer, then is removed along with a round piece that size. It goes on a plate nearby. Another round of frosting goes over the layer and around the cutout part. "Now the next." -R

(Another layer is put on, then the round part cut out. The frosting is delivered, then the last layer is settled. A cut, a slather in the hole and a moment to share a beer transpire)

"Frag. I think processor surgery is easier than this." -R

"Notice I helped. Remember that." -IH securing the l'amour that is his l'reward

(Grins and wiggles optical ridges) "We aren't done yet."

"Frag." -big Autobot grins and glances around. "What now?"

"We frost it all around including those slagging corner round things. Then I take these and put little … uh, little star shaped … things on top to give it texture." -R dreading the last part

"Like frosting bumps?" -IH helping

(Grin) "Yep." (He took the frosting and put most of it on top. Turning the cake stand, he smoothed it over and around trying as hard as he could to make it covered. He succeeded for the most part)

"Let me have that, old mech," Ironhide said taking the bent knife. He worked a while, then it was smoothed. "Those corners there," he said pointing to the shape's special feature, "are fragged."

(Big medico peers closely) "Not bad. Now I have to add the cherries and carefully ice it over. If I'm not careful it'll run and the cherries will show." (A big can of red cherries in thick sauce were pooled inside, then with care, taking turns, they covered it with frosting. Taking a beer break again, they eyeballed it)

"Not too shabby." -R

"It looks good. **I, IRONHIDE SAY SO!" **

(laughter, then dread as they take the squeeze bags of chocolate, white and green frosting) "Let's put a layer of little bumps on top like peaks close together, then work out the rest afterward ." -R

They do.

It looked better in the picture.

(Another beer)

"What about the face? It has a face, right?" -IH

(Nods) "I have white frosting for the optics, green for the colored part of the optics and chocolate for any cover ups we have to do. You do one eye, I'll do the other. Remember, the inside is going to be green." -R

(Both take a bag, both work hard, both create an eye apiece. Both look at the eyes critically, then both take a beer break. Neither optic matches and both look googly)

"What about the mouth?" -IH

"The white. Do you think so?" -R with pitiful optics and dying hope

"Perfection." -IH, a sucker for pitiful optics and dying hope in a bond who was the light of his life, who worked hard to make everyone happy and who couldn't slagging cook or bake to save his life. That one.

(Both lean in and create a mouth. Stare at it critically. It looks like it fell off a smiley face button. Both share another beer) "Well … its done."

"I like it."

" … "

"I **do**, Ratchet. I like it **a lot**. It's going to taste good and the kids will **love** it." -IH, feeling the burn too

" … "

"**Sunspot! Bos and the rest of you!** Come here and look at something your Ada made for you." -IH

Feet running brought eight infants into the room, all of them grinning, all of them expectant. **"WHAT DID ADA MAKE FOR US, ATAR!?"** -at least three of them

"He made you a cherry chocolate cake. See?" Ironhide said picking up the cake to hold it down for them to see.

Silence.

Then Sunspot smiled brilliantly. **"ADA! I LOVE IT!"**

"You do?" Ratchet sounding much more pitiful and needy than he intended.

All of them nod. "What a great shape."

"Do you know who that is?" Ratchet asked feeling immensely better.

All of them nod.

"Who is it?" Ratchet asking with a big smile.

"**A TARG!"** -Bos with a giant happy smile

"**A DOG!"** -Reflector with a giant happy smile

"**A GOOSE!"** -2 of them, Sunspot and Co-D with giant happy smiles

**"ADA!"** -Prowler with a giant smile and a hoppity hop

"**THAT A BOO-BOO, ADA!" **-Praxus with maniacal laughter

"I like that, Ada. I like that you made a horse." -Hero

"**ADA! WHO SHE!?" **-Orion trying to taste the frosting

They went to dinner right away.

It was a cake shaped like Mickey Mouse.

-0-TBC 11-20-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTES

LEONESS: I hear ya. I just snow blowed all morning. :D Come to Alaska in the summer. You won't regret it. :D:D:D

Pandora: Hugs. You're welcome. :D

Don't try pouring food flavorings into your mouth. They are so condensed you will want to pull your tongue out. :D:D:D

Bless any refugee anywhere struggling in this world. I love you and I would help you if I could. You are in my prayers and thoughts every second. Until all are one.


	656. Chapter 656

The Diego Diaries: Holidays 1 (dd4 656)

-0-Late that evening

"Ratchet?"

"..."

"Uh, that cake tasted better than anything I ever ate."

"Even Celebration cake?"

(Pause)

"Yeah. I like cherry."

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide's profile in the darkness of the berth room. He wanted to grin and hug the big lug but he was still feeling the burn. "Cherry is good."

"You know … we can work on the Mickey Mouse face on paper until we get it right. Maybe we can lift a good face onto the cake." -Ironhide straining to be helpful

Ratchet considered that, then squeezed Ironhide's servo. "You know … I've been thinking about it and I think we've taken the wrong track here."

/... oh slag .../ "How?"

"Maybe instead of making a cake that's sort of a 'cake' cake … we can do something else. I've sort of thought about it for about … oh, thirty seconds or so and this is what I think we should make instead." Ratchet sent him the half formed image of a cake of cakes.

Silence.

/... oh frag … old mech … you're officially insane .../ "Looks interesting."

"I'll break it down, figure out what we need to get, then we're going to make it tomorrow. I have the orn off pending disaster and you do too. I just checked. The Earth mission isn't going to be heading up for an orn or so as everyone does the background work. Score." -Ratchet rallying

/... slag … I better get a thing to do tomorrow … something tells me that this is going to leave a mark .../ "I can't wait, Ratchet."

(grin) /... sure you can, slagger .../ -Ratchet

/... this is going to hurt .../ -Ironhide

"Good night, Only One." -R

(grin) "Good night, Ratchet." -IH

-0-In the morning

"**HURRY UP! THIS IS THE FOURTH TO THE LAST ORN OF SCHOOL UNTIL BREAK! YOU NEED TO HURRY AND LEARN ALL THE TEACHINGS BEFORE SCHOOL CLOSES!"** -Ratchet hurrying the troops

"**ADA! WHY YOU ME!?"** Orion asked in his 'inside' voice as he stared up at his ada with slight irritation.

"Because," Ratchet said staring down with a grin.

He grinned back. "Quack."

"So sayeth the sparkling," Ratchet said with a chuckle.

The door opened, then the oldsters fogged in gathering infants right and left.

"Ironhide stays with me. We have a project," Ratchet said.

Slag met that including incredulous grumping by Ironhide:

"**WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD MECH!? I'M** **IRONHIDE! I HAVE SLAG TO DO! SOMEONE MIGHT NEED A BULLET!"**

"**I'LL BULLET YOU, IRONHIDE, IF YOU DON'T STEP UP! WE TALKED ABOUT IT LAST NIGHT!"**

"This is better than the soap operas," Blackjack said as Raptor nodded with a big grin. "Let's go, sparklings."

The entire babbling mess huggled their genitors, wandering out with the oldsters. Then it was quiet again. Ironhide turned to Ratchet. "I never thought they would leave."

Ratchet grinned. "You and me both. We have to go to the stores. I have a list as big as your aft. You need to carry as I assemble the assembled stuff."

"Why am I afraid?" Ironhide asked as he followed Ratchet out the door.

"Practice?" Ratchet asked as the door closed on both.

-0-The Home Store, Mall of Metroplex, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They walked through the housewares aisles checking out the baking stuff. "There," Ratchet said as he pulled out four, count them four giant and deep cookie sheets. He put them into Ironhide's arms. He grinned, then followed. Walking along, Ratchet threw a kit for cookie cutting, a bunch of other cookery stuff including some for his dinner on Thanksgiving, then they checked out.

Dinner would be at their house with everyone bringing an assigned selection of foods drawn by lot by everyone involved including a number of non-family who had asked when dinner would be served.

Bachelors.

Bonds.

Good time mechs looking for a meal before getting slag faced and arrested.

Geezers without the homey touches.

The usual suspects.

He himself would be asked to bring buns and butter, preferably the kind mixed with honey and a 'giant bowl, Ratchet' of buttery potatoes, mashed, not stirred. (The last part Ironhide asked for with his googly optics. Between him and Prime, everyone else had to be fast to get any at the buffet tables.)

They walked out to The Grocery at Mall of Metroplex. Entering with a 'vehicle' aka cart, they began to go down the aisles looking for That Which Must Be Had. Ironhide himself walked along with a big grin looking for That Which Might Be a Cool Edition To His/My Slag Food Cupboard In The Gun Cabinet AKA Closet.

Ratchet paused in the bakery section and asked for a few large bricks of 'rice crispy treats'. He walked onward throwing a number of prepared cake mixes in the cart, both 'chocolate'.

"You aren't making it from the different parts? The homemade stuff?" Ironhide asked as he checked out a number of food flavors. He took a can of spray oil and gave himself a full blast in the mouth. "Not bad." He threw the can in the cart.

"You're sad, Ironhide," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "I want to do this easier so no, no scratch cooking." Throwing a bunch of cherry, lemon and orange food flavor bottles in the cart for sneaking tastes later when no one was around, Ratchet continued. Frosting mixes hit the cart, a dozen or so, then they moved onward.

Pausing in the decorations for cakes section, Ratchet got one each of just about everything including stuff he really didn't need but you never knew. As he moved onward, he smiled. Picking up about half a dozen new things, 'specialty confections just for The Season' that would **MIRACULOUSLY** fix the hardest part of the cake, he put them in too.

A bunch more different things entered the cart as Ratchet gathered stuff to use for his **MAGNUM OPUS** including stuff that would probably rot in the cupboard before he would use it. He oddly enough was very American that way. They perused the entire place, gathering to themselves all manner of thing and doodad before checking out. Wandering out, stopping at the Bakery to get something for snacking during the 'construction phase of the slagger', they wandered to the apartment barely beating the delivery mechs there.

-0-About half a joor later

Spread across the room, lining every surface of the apartment, Ratchet had placed everything in the order it would be used. Turning to Ironhide, he tossed him an apron. "Put this on. You'll look awesome." It was a red apron with Hello Kitty on the front, a personal sartorial selection by Orion one fine afternoon at the store with Granny.

Ironhide grinned as he put the straps over his helm. Fastening it behind him, he posed this way and that, preening and mincing as only he could. **"I, IRONHIDE, ALWAYS LOOK GOOD WEARING HELLO KITTY!"**

Ratchet laughed loudly. "We'll see," he said as he slipped on his own apron. Grabbing a bowl, he dumped two mixes in it, added the other required ingredients and handed it to Ironhide. "Whisk this." He handed Ironhide a big whisk. "I have to do this."

Ratchet turned to the big deep cookie sheets and sprayed both. He lined one with a long sheet of parchment-like paper with the edges hanging over the short sides of its rectangle shape. "Whisk."

"**WHISKA-WHISKA-WHISKETY-WHISK!"** He grinned. "This enough?"

Ratchet considered that, then put some cherry flavor in the mix before taking a hit himself. "Mix."

"**WHISKA-WHISKA-WHISKETY-WHISK!" **

Ratchet grinned at him, then took the bowl. Using his orange spatula, he poured it onto the sheet, then spread it out. "Mix another bowl. Do you know how to do it? You **did** watch me, right?"

"**I, IRONHIDE WATCHED!"** He grinned as he put the mixes and related slag into the bowl, a few drops of cherry flavor (taking a big hit himself), then he began to whisk(a whisk). "That tastes good."

**"WHISKA-WHISKA-WHISKETY-WHISK!"**

"It does," Ratchet said taking the bowl. He poured it over a sprayed sheet, then spread it out.

"Don't you need paper under this?" Ironhide asked as he took another hit of cherry flavor.

"This is the bottom layer. It stays on the pan. The others we will lift off and put on this one," Ratchet said. "Go easy on the cherry. We have more to make."

"Okay," Ironhide said taking another cherry hit.

Ratchet opened his two ovens, then slid the trays in. They were already hot and the cooking would take about fifteen minutes, half a breem of anxiety.

-0-Half an anxious breem later

"Let's put these in the freezer for a second or two. This one, the bottom one is going to get a layer of frosting. Start making the frosting, Ironhide." Ratchet turned to make more cake mix for the other two sprayed and papered sheet pans.

Ironhide read the box, then dumped several mixes into a bowl. "Can't have too much frosting," he said as he added a few drops of cherry flavor. He took a few hits himself, then began to stir the mix.

**"STIR-STIR-FOLD-*MIX*-STIRRA-STIRRA-STIR!"  
**

Ratchet slipped two more in the oven, then looked at the frosting. "Looks good."

"**FRAG YEAH! I DID IT, I, IRONHIDE THE GREAT! I WHO WEAR THE APRON WITH THE KITTY!"** Ironhide grinned. "What's next?"

"We have to put them on top each other after frosting them. Get them out of the freezer, Ironhide."

He turned, then pulled two big trays of a cooked cake out of the freezer of the fridge. He lay them on the counter as Ratchet cleared things up. He touched them, then grinned. "Awesome. Now we have to get that one," he said pointing to the papered one, "onto this one." He pointed to the unpapered sheet.

"How?"

Silence. "Uh … I don't know," Ratchet said. "Let's lift the paper and hold it over the bottom layer. Then we can see what we need to do."

Ironhide nodded, then took one side of the paper underlying the cake itself. Ratchet took the other and they lifted. It came out easily. "**SCORE**! What now?"

Ratchet looked at the cake, then Ironhide. "I don't know."

-0-Moments later...

The papered cake was getting a freezing in the freezer as Ratchet slathered the bottom layer in frosting. "Okay. Let's get it on the cake. If it's frozen, it should come out like a brick."

Ironhide nodded, then pulled the pan. He and Ratchet lifted the cake and it was obvious that it was frozen solid. "Wow. Here," he said taking the cake in servo. "Peel the paper."

Ratchet did. It would take a bit to get every fleck. Ironhide put it on top the bottom layer, both of them moving it until it was even. A layer of frosting took care of the next layer, then Ratchet pulled the last two layers out. Putting them into the freezer, the two grabbed beers and sat. "Frag. This is work."

"Do you think we can do this? Looks pretty complicated," Ironhide said as they waited.

"If we can't then we're the two biggest doofuses in the universe. You can drop a bomb on a gnat ten thousand miles away and I can make Rampage a baker. How would it look if a cake defeated us?"

Ironhide grinned. "You have a point."

They arose and walked to the counter where Ironhide pulled two more cakes out of the freezer. They lay both on the table, then tapped them. They were frozen as a block of ice but came out easily.

"Quick, Ironhide. Let's get them on and frosted," Ratchet said as he slathered them one by one. When they were done, they had a gigantic rectangular four layer cake of incredible richness. They would take a bit of time getting the sides of the cake covered, smoothed and then wiped up where they fragged up. Then they would peruse the piles and piles of stuff that Ratchet had brought as well.

Ratchet looked at the cake, then the boxes in his servos. "I think we do this next, Only One. You do one and I do one. Then we can see what's next."

"What's a gingerbread house, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked as he sat down at the table with his box.

"Houses that you can eat. You can decorate them. Remember the ton of candy that I threw in at the store? The stuff you kept eating until I slugged you in the chassis?"

"How can I forget?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Well, we can decorate the houses with that and this fake snow frosting stuff here when they get put together." Ratchet pulled his out including the edible cement, the Cybertronian version of royal icing that was going to put it all together.

Half a joor later …

"This is fragged."

"Keep holding the sides, Ironhide. I know it'll stick together eventually."

Half a joor later …

"**DON'T EAT THE CANDY! HOW WILL WE DECORATE!?"**

"**I, IRONHIDE, LIKE CANDY!"**

(grin) "Slagger."

A few moments later

"That looks pretty good. We can add the last touches when we put them on the cake," Ratchet said rising with his rather cute little gingerbread house. He walked to the cake and considered it. Then he sat it down on the cake top. It looked cute there too, a little house on the middle of a big black flat space. "Come here and place yours, Ironhide."

He rose, then carried his big rambling house to the cake. It had shutters that sagged, a door that wouldn't stay closed and a roof that looked like squirrels had been busy. He put it on the cake, then considered it. "Your house looks high caste and mine doesn't."

"Reversal of roles," Ratchet said with a grin. "How about adding more stuff."

They did. Candy cobblestones leading to the doors, little candy trees here and there foresty-like and other touches. It included a tiny dog house from Hero's stash of toys and a little candy Range Rover parked in the driveway of Ratchet's house. "What kind of car are you going to park at your hovel, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"Fragger. I'm environmentally aware. **I, IRONHIDE WALK WHERE I WANT TO GO!"**

"Sad sack," Ratchet said. He grinned. "Now the fun part comes. We get to make images of ourselves. And, Ironhide, we have to do it this way." He sent the image to Ironhide who grinned. "Frag. That's cute," he said. "How do we do this?"

"With this," Ratchet said holding up a handful of numerous things left to utilize. "You and me get on it now."

Ironhide looked at the pile of stuff that he had to use, then sighed. "Slag," he said with a grin.

-0-TBC 11-21-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	657. Chapter 657

The Diego Diaries: Cake (dd4 657)

-0-Bosom of Lurve

"This is harder than it looks."

"I know," Ratchet said venting a sigh. They were working with 'rice crispy treats' to model themselves and the sparklings for the vignette. The scenario would be a Christmas Surprise scene with them in it too. It would be highly unlikely that anyone else would do the same kind of diorama thing so Ratchet felt pretty confident.

Until he tried to make himself out of food.

"What about the new mission? When will you go?" Ratchet asked.

"We're going tomorrow for a few joors to scope out the area and get a villa in the Bahamas that's close by if we can. We're doing it under a new dummy company that Warren Roberts helped us set up … Elite Imports."

Ratchet grinned. "I suppose someone suggested that name?"

"Bingo," Ironhide said with a grin as he reached for modeling chocolate to mold around the figure he was crafting. "Good thing you got black modeling stuff here, Ratchet. I would hate to have to paint my magnificence onto this thing."

"It looks like a voodoo doll. Maybe I should get some pins to stick into it." Ratchet grinned as he opened a box with white and one with red modeling 'chocolate'.

Pause to seek reference, then grin. "That sword cuts both ways." Ironhide began to model his little face and finials. It would take a while to get it right.

"If you get a place there, what then? I suppose you're going to free form it a while? I'd suggest that you string this along as much as you can. The longer we watch them, the more bad guys we can grab."

"That's the plan. We're only going to grab them if the tech looks like its going to spread. We're going to contain it no matter what," Ironhide said.

"What about engaging them directly? We have a ton of money and we can create our own facsimile avatars to go among them. 'Jack and his crew have been working on that problem since Arachnid. Maybe you should get in touch with them and see what you can do about making link ups with the slaggers. If they tell us face-to-face thinking we're clients, we can get more." Ratchet looked at his own doll figure. "This is … interesting."

"It's cute," Ironhide said loyally as he put tiny edible stickers for his tats on his little dollie. They had a big pile of paste on things this time that Ratchet had grabbed just because. There would be no free form designing for this cake if they could help it. "What about the face?"

"I'm working on it," Ratchet said with a grin.

They would both work on it for a while.

-0-Around

"So we're going to the Bahamas tomorrow, then there will be on-site stakeouts and the like for a period of time to be determined." Elita sat in Jetta's office with her peds up on his coffee table. The couch she occupied was luxurious like all of the senior officer's offices. Prowl was a stickler. If you're going to live in your office under a pile of work essentially, it better be comfortable.

"Do you want me to run the team?" Jetta asked as he sipped his 'coffee'.

"I would but you're bogged down with the construction," Elita said. "It'd be like old times." She smiled. "We haven't gone into the field together in a long time."

Jetta grinned. "I know. How much planning have you made so far?"

"We're setting up for recon for intel and perhaps getting a base in the Bahamas. Harris spends a lot of the cold weather time from London and New York there and his business is based in the islands for tax purposes. For the next decaorn or so, we won't be there more than a few joors to do the grid mapping and the rest. We're also going to put the tracers and taps in while we're there tomorrow."

"So you're going with your old atar are you?" Jetta asked with a grin.

"I am," Elita said with a smile. "Weird having a big old dad again. I can't wait for Magnus to find out. It'll be amazing to see his face. We're going to be having Thanksgiving dinner with the family by the way. We have a standing invite as children and siblings of the mob."

"I plan to have my camera ready when Magnus finds out. I think I might start a website," Jetta said with a laugh. "I'm Ironhide's son-in-law did you know that?"

"It crossed my mind. By the way, Holi and her friends are going to surprise Ironhide with a baby shower at the dinner. Make sure you clear space on your camera," Elita said.

"How can anyone **believe he'd** be sparked?" Jetta said as he subbed his camera. He had lots of space but sent images to his data files to clear more. "We have to have a cake you know for the contest. What would it look like if the daughter of the hosts didn't do their familial part?"

"That's right. I think maybe the bunch of us can make one together," Elita said.

"Make cupcakes. They're little and they have cake in their name. It's easier all around," Jetta said as they both stood up to leave. Lunch with Mack and his bond was to be had elsewhere. They didn't know about Elita's familial family change either. It would be fun, fun, fun at the ho-down at Ratchet and Ironhide's house in four orns. The door closed quietly behind them.

-0-Barron and others at a planning meeting for the courts

"Did you get my messages?" Barron asked as Coln-2, his assistant and a youngster mentored by him from the Youngling Intermediate School to see if they wanted a law career joined him at the big conference table.

"I did," Coln-2 said. "I have the data work here." He handed Barron a data wafer which the older mech then fed into his own work pad.

"Thank you, Colie," Barron said as everyone settled. "We have a number of problems to take care of, first and foremost Trannis, Incite, Derelict and Crossfire. They're at the end of the 'charge/hold' time line and therefore we have to do something about that. Shield is coming up too as well as Reverb, Acer and the follow up meetings about Sio and Sunee. Those are before us as well."

"I'd expect that a follow up report from Processor Health for both Sunee and Sio will be at hand and need hearings scheduled," Coln-2 said. "Sunee is delaying the hearing and his possible release date by being a disruptor with his counselors. They can't get cooperation from him and its extending his hold."

"It is but we'll have to have the hearing based on the best information we have," Barron said. "There's precedent for taking mechs or femmes into protective custody regardless of their cooperation to ensure that they don't harm anyone or themselves. Its not something I like but I'm concerned about those two. I'll be interested in hearing their counselor's reports. It'll be a Prime hearing for both by the way. It'll have to adapt to the Prime's schedule and won't even be considered until after Thanksgiving holiday."

They all nodded.

"Now … let us talk about the others," Barron said as they turned to the files on the Decepticon captains littering the prison with their presence.

-0-Bosom

"What now? I have this one made," Ironhide said holding up the miniature of himself. It was amazingly cute.

Ratchet grinned. "I like that. Now you have to make a figure of Springer, Drift, Bos, Reflector, Co-D and Sunspot. I have the others and Spot. Given that yours will be bigger figures and easier for you to do, I'm doing you a solid."

"Solid slag you mean," Ironhide said with a grin.

Ratchet smiled brilliantly. "And frag you too, big boy."

"I am aren't I?" Ironhide replied with a preen. They would be hard at it for a while. Fortunately, Ratchet didn't mention the seven or so femmes that were part of the family. He would inform Ironhide of that when he had Rampage's talented sculptor at The Energon Basket make those figures for him to put on the cake.

-0-At the prison

They walked from administrative segregation to the barracks that would be home for a number of years on the Earth calendar. The majority of the 45 convicted troublemakers that had come with Traachon and Hobbes were dispersed through the camp, small groups of 5-9 who were housed together with others. They were not placed with violent offenders. Gee-Gee had set her optics onto changing them over time. They would do their assigned work, have what limited privileges they would begin with and serve their time.

When they reached the gate of the cell group that would be theirs, they waited, then entered. Walking past the barracks that held Sentinel Prime and his group, they entered a barracks across from them that held a number of non-violent Decepticons and a large number of former high castes who had violated the rules. They were short timers but housed here because of the need to use jail and brig space for the Night and Day Watch.

The guards turned things back on, then walked away leaving Hobbes and Traachon in their cell block. Others stood or sat around staring at them, some of them with malice. They turned to look across the way at Sentinel and his group who were sitting in chairs absorbing the sun. No one would speak to the other for a while.

Given they were all in prison, there really wasn't much to say after all.

-0-TBC 11-22-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTE:

I read and heard that if you drink hot chocolate made from 100% pure cocoa it will lower your risk for heart disease IMMEDIATELY. Apparently, there are flavonids or some such in the cocoa that are so powerful the effect is immediate. 2 times a day will have that much effect. :D Now I have an excuse. :D They're blinding me with science. :D

NoLongerSparked: HUGS BACK AT YA! I am stunned I have gotten this far. Every time I post a part now I worry if the site with kick me out. If it does, I will try and post a place holder to tell you to go to Part 5 if it happens. :D


	658. Chapter 658

The Diego Diaries: Stuff (dd4 658)

-0-About and around the town

The trees were going up ahead of Christmas Surprise as the city public works mechs and femmes drove them to the largest intersections in all of the cities to plant them in the slots built into the roads for them. There would be no less than 4 of them towering 50 feet over the population in each city. Getting a jump on Thanksgiving so that they could relax like everyone else, the soft needled towering manufactured firs were trucked here and there while mesmerized civilians watched them be 'planted' with crane booms doing the heavy lifting.

There would be extra night lights on Mars tonight.

"Look, Ada," a youngling mech recently evacuated from Cybertron with his entire extended family said as he watched a massive fir rising in the center of one of the four major intersections of Tyger Pax. "We learned about this in school," he said as they walked from the medical center tower where he had come for his latest physical. He was improving greatly on the newer protocol for protoform wasting. He was one who was severely allergic to the usual treatments and was of such condition to assure evac to Mars.

They paused to watch the tree as it was fixed into place, its beautiful green branches spreading out as if to embrace everyone. That is was a meticulously constructed metallic version of the real thing wasn't evident even by touch unless you wanted to try and pull the needles off. Then you understood that this wasn't your grandma's evergreen.

"You said something about that, Ivo. Tell me more," his ada said as they walked closer to the construction.

He smiled, a thin little mech with a shining green gloss on his simple grounder protoform. He was thinner than he should be but that would change now. He had gained 18% over the past few decaorns, rising to 42% from death's door. When he came he couldn't walk nor move too much because his limbs would break under the stress. Now he was walking if not running and doing well in the Learning Annex of Youngling Day School with other former Cybertronian infants who were trying to catch up enough for a classroom placement. Protoform damage affected everything, sometimes causing symptoms of dementia unless reversed. Such was the case with Corr.

"They told me that this is a human holiday, that you give things to each other to make happiness happen and to feel your blessings. They said the tree was a decoration, a part of bringing the outside world and love for nature into the family. You put things on it that are pretty and that you like, then lights too. **THEY'RE GOING TO GIVE ME ONE TOO! A LITTLE TREE OF MY OWN WHEN IT'S THANKSGIVING! YOU KEEP IT UP UNTIL CHRISTMAS SURPRISE!"**

His ada smiled. "Let's go look at things then before you have to go back to school. Maybe someone would show us more about this, Ivo," he said as they walked slowly toward the shuttle that would take them to the Mall of the Tri-Cities nearby. They would explore the Mall, most of Ivo's experience made from the arms of his ada. When they were finished and heading back to Terra for his afternoon lessons, they would have a big tree heading for their house along with lights for the window, a few cute decorations for their apartment and a nice image to hang on the outside of their door that he got to color.

It would be a grinning Optimus Prime as Santa Prime and his three elves, a bemused Ironhide, an uptight Ultra Magnus and a jaunty Jazz. They would all be wearing their elf hats. It was the best 'selling' door image in the colony.

-0-At a firm doing cutting edge research

Default sat at the work bench carefully, meticulously soldering circuits. These were as intricate as any made by machine but the touch they got by hand made them even more durable. These would be going into sensor and communications arrays that would be placed around Cybertron, designed to alert everyone to danger or trespass by anyone or anything that would dare to disturb their space. In fact, it would alert out nearly 200 light years with all the problems that distortion and the like could create. These circuits would take care of that.

In another room, Burnoff was going over a circuit map diagram of an energy device that he was working to create for local ships. It was designed to prevent a signature trail for vessels so they could disappear from an area without letting anyone know they were there. No energy trail, no one to follow your escape.

In the office part of the business, Turquoise was working on another code problem. Given that so much of their colony ran on computer data, any glitch in the matrix as it were was a catastrophe. Code readers were thought to be born rather than trained, such was the monotonous complexity of the searching, so Turquoise was in **HUGE **demand to unwind all of the code and mathematical balls of twine that had been undone by some thing or the other.

The sunlight poured into the room as he worked, taking calls, directing calls, taking messages and chatting up the odd bot who came to see about this and that with his son. At no time in the life of the fabled son of the Chief Justice of the High Court of Cybertron had he ever felt as happy as he did now. Soon, Copperton would come with their lunch during his own break and the four of them would eat together in the conference room of The Idea Place. It would be glorious.

Default would think so too.

-0-At the Sciences Habitat

They gathered, the 110 scientists that had come to The Resort at Autobot City to meet to discuss physics, space and futurism together in a place where all three intersected. They came through space to get here, the physics was so advanced and alien that it would blow their collective minds as they were faintly briefed by guest speakers, Wheeljack and Perceptor and they were clearly in the future that surrounded them everywhere they looked. There were even flying cars. They had seen Tracks take off at the airfield when they arrived, transforming and jetting off to go to the race track.

It was noisy and exciting, the habitat, as 100 scientists including the 30 who were officially resident and 10 winners of a high school science competition from all over the world gathered to eat. It was crowded but everyone was happy. They filled plates, sat and chatted, asked a zillion questions of the resident science team, half of which they could answer as bots walked by outside.

They were giants, most of them outside in The City but for the smaller statured mini- and micro-mini cons. They mostly walked past without looking into the fish bowl of the habitat where everyone could be seen. They were going about the business of living their lives.

"What is this area called? The metro district?" someone asked Sheila Conroy.

"No, its the Metroplex District," she said calling up a map on the big video screen on the wall nearby. Half the room turned to watch and listen. Using a keyboard, she outlined the district that was Metroplex. "He's right next to us, Metroplex. A living sentient mechanism."

"Have you met him?" someone else asked.

She nodded. "We all have."

"Can we?" another asked.

"I'll ask," Sheila said. "This is the Metro-District area here," she said pointing to the area where the big 'formers were gathered four to a group. "There are two of the areas with another being constructed. Some of the big city-formers that are coming here have asked to come to Mars, not Cybertron and host residents from the migrations. It's quieter here than Cybertron and some of them are very haggard and tired, many of them. They aren't up to the task of Cybertron.

"The three that are in the big format shipyard about twenty miles from here want that kind of peaceful life for now. They had run ins with pirates who hunt and kill them for their tech. I heard that they also like that two children of their format live here and they want to help raise them. The big bots tend to believe in the ideal that it takes a village to raise a child. They want to help the others raise the two children."

"I saw them. They're gigantic," someone said.

Sheila nodded. "They are but that's because they're infants and not fully grown. They'll be over 2,600 feet tall in root mode when they're fully adult. Right now, just consider them oversize babies."

The conversation, food and relaxation would continue for a while.

-0-Diego Garcia, British Indian Ocean, Earth

It was getting late in the evening when he finally shut down the lights and headed for the Officer's Club. He would dine there, have a few drinks, then go for a swim. When he was finished with all that, Cameron Frazier would saunter along the beach for a few miles, then go to the barracks where he lived on base. In a few short days he would be at another tropical place, living in a mansion on the ocean as he spent time off with a good friend and his incredibly rich, incredibly ambitious father.

The stars began to appear overhead in the gathering darkness. Soon it would be velvety black, the sky overhead. Stars would be thick in the relative darkness of the great ocean emptiness where they lived. A few would move in the sky. Those would be Autobots.

-0-Mid Afternoon

:And that concludes my report on the city-state of Praxus: James Hoyt said as he stood on a step in the reading cozy in one corner of their vast classroom. A semi-amphitheater shape with long carpeted stairs to sit and lounge on, it was a perfect place for the students to read their long-term research projects in History. That the history being taught here was Cybertronian was not lost on anyone.

All of the children in this room were American though there were French, Italian, Russian, Chinese, Norwegian, German, Spanish and Argentinian kids attending school here courtesy of the regular strikers of N.E.S.T. Bringing families here and putting children in schools was a win-win for both sides. No one would pass up this opportunity if they could help it. All of the alpha and beta striker teams stationed here had taken up the offer.

It had become a genuine phenomenon, the idea of human children attending an alien school, learning alien history, science and other educational subjects. The media on Earth was filled with stories and the demand for interviews of the kids was huge. It would be met by a special broadcast of the human children going about their lives here, attending school, living at home and running around the colony with their friends and parents.

Leonora Huttle had been given permission of course. It would be airing as soon as it was completed. As James Hoyt stood getting the word on content, organization and ideas of his project, film crews would be recording this, an interaction between the child and a tall handsome Seeker who was his teacher. "And I have to say, such a great improvement, James. The conclusions were very interesting because they come from an entirely different world view. I liked the detail of the report and your presentation was confident and very enjoyable. Well done."

He smiled, then nodded his head in a respectful manner. :Thank you, Mr. Terradive. I would **love** to go to Praxus some day:

"You and me both," Terradive said with a grin. "Maybe that orn isn't so far off." He looked at Annabelle. "How about you, Annabelle Lennox? Please stand and introduce your city-state to the class."

She smiled, then stood. Bowing her head, she looked at the datapad in her hands. She keyed it into the big screen on the wall in front of all of them which showed an image of Uraya and the surrounding area pre-war annihilation. :Thank you, Mr. Terradive and classmates. My report today is about Uraya, a city that sits on the site below which the engines that drive Cybertron in flight mode exist and which form the propulsion units of Primus himself; she said as images flashed on the screen. Everyone sat enthralled.

-0-In the bosom et al with the genitors ...

They stared at the row of figures, both of them, which included eight femmes, eight mechs and who knew who else. They were very clever and well made in spite of the pair who made them. They were recognizable to anyone with a passing understanding of the family unit itself. Eight femmes, eleven mechs and the old folks at home. That was The (Immediate) Fam. Of course, that didn't count 12 grand genitors and all the related 'shirt tail family' of Wreckers and oldsters, youngsters and hangers-on that always found them no matter where they were or what happened.

When Ratchet was growing up someone always was overnighting with them, someone on the lam from the law, someone whose genitors were in jail or hurt, someone who had no one for the moment and needed shelter and like that. They were always stacked up at his house like they were everywhere else in the slums. If someone had no one, they would likely find refuge somewhere with someone else. This felt normal to Ratchet, the chaos of family and friends. What Ironhide thought was another thing though whatever Ratchet wanted he was game to do.

Given that he was intensely happy with his life, it was safe to say that he probably wouldn't complain.

"Well, what now?" Ironhide asked.

"We put them into this box with styrofoam," Ratchet said as he stuck the toothpick holding his figure up into the stiff material. They lined them up, then put the box lid on tightly. "We take this to the fridge in the man cave. When its time to assemble it, we can add more stuff. The snow is going to be powdered sugar. We don't put it on until last. See?" he asked with a huge smile.

"I do," Ironhide said with a grin of his own. "We better get this out of here before anyone comes." He arose, then with Ratchet, gripped one end of the gigantic cake as Ratchet did the other. They walked out of the apartment, went down the elevator, then walked to the freezer. Sitting nearby enjoying themselves, a bunch of mechs played cards. They put it into the fridge, coded it to be locked, then turned to the slaggers and their floating card game now in its fourth decaorn.

"Who's winning?" Ratchet asked.

"I am." -all of the punters

On that happy note, Ratchet and Ironhide walked to the elevator and the ride upward. By the time kids were to come home no one would know that a cake-tastrophe was undertaken in the Sacred Bosom of the Ironhide-Ratchet Household.

-0-TBC 11-23-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	659. Chapter 659

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (dd4 659)

NOTE: GUEST! I'm dazzled. Thank you for helping the reader, Jennifer, who was inquiring about a few events. You blow me away with your ability to find things. I am **truly** in your debt. :D Thank you, Jennifer for your questions. :D

-0-Gathering for a briefing that afternoon in Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They sat together, the intelligence officers and the rest of the senior military going over information gathered thus far for the mission ahead. Sitting with them were Lennox, Epps and Graham. Elita and Jazz were going to lay out the terrain, then they would decide what to do about the strangeness of the situation before them.

"What did you find out, Elita?" Optimus asked as he sat back in his chair with a cup of 'tea' in his servo.

"Well, we found out that the mission is going to be a doozy as the humans say," Elita began with a grin. "The mark, Owen Harris, owns a number of small islands in the Bahamas, the Exumas to be precise. It's called Copperfield Bay and consists of eleven small islands. They are private ultra-exclusive habitations and when he isn't there himself, they're rented out to the world. That is, the world that can afford a base payment of $52,000.00 American for each night there."

Amazement met that figure from all there especially the humans. Elita pulled up images of an island of white sand beaches and five large tropical style houses perched here and there around the main habitation spot. "You have to rent the whole island and you can have 24 guests at the most accompany you. The houses have up to five bedrooms and all have oceanfront beach access with one having its own dock directly into the bay.

"The amenities are many, the staff up to 24 people with gourmet food and even a private fireworks show for extra cost. You could easily spend $100,000.00 a night here if you used the all activities listed to the fullest."

:Shit: Lennox said for the other two who sat speechless. They nodded in agreement.

"The flight over from Miami to the airport at Georgetown on Great Exuma is only an hour and a half, which you can do by yacht or private plane. Commercial flights arrive too but something tells me that isn't an issue here. It's a short 20 minute flight or 1 hour boat ride to the site which is Musha Cay." Images shown on the monitor of a number of houses, pristine beaches and interiors of sumptuous luxury designed to accent the South Pacific cultures that Harris wanted to feature or perhaps even liked due to their massed collection. It was also illustrative how many images of the Buddha there were as well.

"This looks very problematic," Optimus said. "They do not appear to have roads or anything similar to a system that requires vehicles. That will make our situating a mech or femme on site impossible."

It was quiet a moment. Then Springer shifted in his chair. "They might need a jet. I can do that."

"They have one. We would have to remove it for you to take its place. A local service flies them in. They might also have boats and jet skis that we can utilize for formats and replace. We could also hide in the jungle," Elita said. "It might mean transforming into a … rock … that sounds terrible."

Laughter greeted that. Ironhide grinned. "I hear you turned into an acid monster," he asked Springer who immediately got uncomfortable.

"Uh … let's not talk about that," he said to considerable laughter around the room.

"They aren't there yet so I want you to go and set up the taps and tracers. I want to hear everything they say. Check out the area around the habitations. We can be there. We know how to burrow into sand and all of us can stay under water for long periods of time." Elita grinned. "Even you, Ironhide." She grinned again. :Dad:

Ironhide smirked at her, then shook his helm. :Old mech is insane:

:You won't get an argument out of me. By the way, what do we bring for Thanksgiving?:

"Besides your great beauty?" Ironhide asked aloud with a chuckle.

A rap of knuckles brought them back on track. Optimus grinned. "Shall we continue?"

"We need to go there and recon. Putting the taps and tracers in will be easy. The island is powered onsite and not on any public grid. Their communications are satellite based and therefore easy to enter. We can find places to hide and even do so under the sand since the islands are covered with over 40 separate beaches. This won't be easy but we're there to listen. If worse comes to worse, we can do facsimile avatars. You told me you have a perfected format?" Ironhide asked glancing at Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"We do. Our facsimile avatar designs are so realistic that they can sweat and actually eat and drink, holding all of it internally until we de-rez. I would imagine that won't be too appetizing a sight when we do but we have them rigged so that they remain at optimal for several orns. We can even power boost them if need be. You never know what the moment will call for. We also can help design them to be what is needed. Apparently Harris is single, divorced and interested in beautiful human females," Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"Apparently they like going to Nassau and hopping around the clubs," Perceptor said.

"You mean club hopping," Arcee said with a smile.

"That's what I said," Perceptor replied with a slight fog of befuddlement.

"You did, Percy," Wheeljack said loyally. He winked at Arcee. Everyone grinned at the cute nerd.

"That might be interesting. We can even implant tracking devices if we can get them alone off island," Ratchet said. "I have a lot of things that just insert under the skin, similar to the ones you wear, boys."

The humans looked at them, then Epps grinned. "Who gets to do the come on with these two?"

"Come on?" Prowl asked with a slight frown of his own.

"You know … bait Harris and Frazier to … you know," Epps said as Lennox and Graham grinned.

Prowl stared at them with an expression that slowly drifted to a cool gaze. "I'm not clear on what you're implying."

"You know … the horizontal mamba," Graham said with a smile on his handsome face. "Who's going to take one for the team and get them into the sack?"

Prowl sat back slowly, his expression carefully schooled not to show his revulsion. **"*Not me***."

Laughter erupted along with a few suggestions to Optimus about who would be the one who would do 'the nasty' for Cybertron. Prowl sat with his arms folded before him and an expression of disgust on his handsome face.

"How about you, Springer?" Ratchet asked as he settled into the inanity of the moment. "You already became an alien beast. How about becoming another one?"

"**Frag that**," Springer said. "I still have shrapnel from the **last** time. What about Hercy?"

The old mech who was sitting next to Kup didn't bat an optic. "What would I have to do? Bury them with my charisma?"

"That's it," Kup said nodding calmly. "Charisma and the old one-two."

Choking and gagging sounds erupted among the punters as their imaginations went straight from one to two. It was incomprehensible to most of them but the faint chance that someone would have to lie back and think about Cybertron wasn't far from anyone's worst nightmares.

**"We** don't prostitute **our** soldiers," Prowl said with a faint primness that looked good on him.

"If we volunteer for the ride then it isn't prostitution," Ratchet said to be ornery.

"**You're** not volunteering, old mech. Get **that** notion out of your helm," Ironhide said shooting Ratchet nuclear optics.

"I don't know," Raptor said just to stir the pot. "Think of it as a very special cultural exchange."

The roof lifted off the room, then settled. "Slagger," Ironhide said to his grandfather. His grandfather grinned at him, then stepped on Ironhide's ped. "**OW."**

"Sit up straight and pay attention, recruit," Raptor said as the elders in the room nodded. "We do our duty for Cybertron."

"Are you volunteering?" Ironhide asked as he shot his grandpa more nuclear optics.

"I don't know. What about it, Turbine? Do I take my devastating technique onto the road and show the infants how it's done?" Raptor asked his bond who burst into laughter. "I will assume that's a yes."

"You mean devastated technique, right?" Hard Drive asked his son.

Raptor snorted, then laughed aloud. He grinned at his father. "You could ambush them yourself but I think that would constitute assault with a dead weapon."

That sort of took them down another road which Optimus followed happily as he doubled over with laughter. He rapped his knuckles again. "Listen up. This is about a facsimile avatar, not you. If we have to give it up for Cybertron we will."

"Who is this 'we'?" Elita asked Prime who she had known since they were both separated. They lived in the same building two floors apart. "Are you volunteering?"

"***FRAG NO***." Prowl frowned heavily as he stared at Elita like she had grown horns. "He's the First Disciple of Primus."

"Then you're stepping in for him. What a sport you are, Granny. And consider this. You're already sparked so there's no danger there," Ratchet said with a big grin.

"You're officially on my shit list," Prowl said glaring at Ratchet.

"Since when was he **off**?" Jetta asked with a big smile on his handsome face.

"Never." Prowl sat back with a look of smug satisfaction. Even if he couldn't trade quips on the scale of some of the fraggers sitting in the room, he still controlled the duty schedule.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Optimus said as he finally gathered himself together. "I want a short overview of the run tomorrow."

"We'll leave here in the early morning, fly to the Bahamas and land in the water off shore about fifteen miles. We will then swim to the island which at the moment will not be occupied by more than the caretaker staff. The party won't be coming the next few orns. They'll arrive on Saturday so we have an entire couple of orns to wire the place, scope out locations to dig in and generally set up," Ironhide said.

"Who will go with the first team?" Prowl asked.

"We're taking a battle shuttle," Springer said. "They can stay underwater and operate like a submersible, keeping interior integrity and afford us a base until we figure things out. We can swim out to Musha Cay, the actual place where this is located and do what we do. Chromia is going to provide security along with me and Drift. Elita and Jazz will do the hacking, Bumblebee and then all of us will fall back and find locations in which to tunnel down."

"Very well. I would expect that you will be on your game. We have until Saturday before we have to actually be on location. If we get them wired now, we can work out any bugs that arise," Optimus said. He grinned. "We do expect Prowl and Alor to separate in a few orns."

"You're going to disrupt Thanksgiving. I made my cake and I intend to win," Ratchet said shooting the two a gimlet optic. "Ironhide and I worked our digits to the superstructure. What about you two?"

"Do we dare tell? He did after all say their cake is done," Alor said glancing at Prowl who was gazing coolly at Ratchet. "Is it?" Alor asked Ironhide. He nodded, so Alor grinned. "I made a pake."

They all stared at him a moment. "A pake?" Optimus asked.

"It's slagging good," Blackjack said with a grin.

"You make a couple of pies and bake them … for me, apple and pumpkin, then sink them in a cake batter filled pan. Bake them, frost and decorate them, then you have three desserts for the price of one. Pie and cake. Pake."

"Cie. Cake and pie. Cie," Ironhide said. "Sounds like cry. I may if I have to eat it."

"You don't know what you're missing, slagger," Blackjack said. "You're going to win, Alor. Take it to the bank."

"What about you, Prowler? Do tell?"

"Well, if you **must** know," he said with a sniff. "I actually made a spectacular cherry chocolate cake mix, then took it to another level."

"From the subbasement to the first floor? Is that it?" Ratchet said with a grin.

"You're interrupting, loser," Prowl said with a grin. "I made a cake with chocolate eclairs in the batter. I made the batter with a deeply chocolate and cherry flavor, lined the pan with chocolate eclairs filled with vanilla cream, then filled the pan with the batter. They baked to perfection. Then I took cherries, chopped them and put them into my homemade frosting. I frosted it, then added a few marzipan designs to make it beautiful. That's what **I** did."

"Teacher's pet. Best boy," Ratchet said with a grin.

Prowl smirked slightly. "You say that like it's a bad thing. What did you do?"

Ratchet glanced at Ironhide, who smirked at Ratchet. Ratchet sat back, then folded his arms over his chest, his optics brimming with barely controlled battle lust. "Why, Prowler … I would tell you but there's probably a Praxian taboo in there somewhere."

"There isn't. I checked the rule book," Prowl said leaning closer toward Ratchet with triumph on his handsome face.

"There's a rule book?" Springer asked to general acclaim.

"There actually is," Blackjack said with a grin. "We have one. 'The Code of Honor of Praxus' it's called. Required reading if you're going to survive in this family. I'll loan it to you."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it," Springer said with a laugh.

"Disclose, Ratchet. That's an order." Prowl grinned at his quarry.

"Okay," Ratchet said. "I made a cherry chocolate cake from a recipe that you stole from me and it doesn't have fillers."

"Eclairs. Handmade chocolate eclairs," Prowl said. "With these two servos. And yours too," he added glancing at a relaxed and highly entertained Prime.

"I stirred," Optimus said with a proud grin.

"Frag. We better drill a hole in ours and stuff something in it, Kup," Hercy said with a grin.

"How about a bottle of high grade?" Kup asked.

That got a round of applause, then Ratchet stood. "I'm not going to disclose until show time, Prowl. Just so you know."

"We'll see," Prowl said as Alor stood up with him. Then the big black Autobot paused to grip his chest. "Ow," Alor said with a sigh.

Ironhide and Blackjack nearly plotzed.

-0-TBC 11-24-15 ** edited 11-25-15**

NOTES: I found this while googling on the internet:

TRANSFORMERS: **ROBOTS IN DISGUISE**: "On **November 17, 2015**, it was announced Transformers Robots in Disguise will end after two seasons and a movie rather than the three seasons that were planned."

However, Rescue Bots will be returning for a fourth season in 2015-2016.

Putting pies in cakes is now a thing. Truly. :D

I am using David Copperfield's resort at Musha Cay for this and making it Harris's Bahamian home. You can see it at www dot musha bay dot com / html 5 / # / details - facts

PUSH IT ALL TOGETHER. Then see how the other half live. :D


	660. Chapter 660

The Diego Diaries: Alor (dd4 660)

-0-Whoops! (Ops Center in The Fortress, Autobot City)

Alor stood a moment with a grimace, then glanced at Ratchet. **"WHAT THE FRAG!** I forgot how this hurts."

A beam of light hit Alor as Ratchet scanned him. "You need to go to Metro Femme. I just notified Gypsy and her team. You want her, right?"

"Oh frag, yes." Alor turned to go, then paused. Ironhide and Blackjack looked like bookends in their stupefication. "You two … move it," Alor said as the pair jolted.

"Ali, what do we do?" Blackjack asked as all of the preparations they had between them evaporated from his processor. Ironhide looked at his father, then his other father. He stood rooted in the colossal moment of surprise that had arrived at last. His ada was going to have a sparkling. He was still absorbing it even now.

"**MOVE, 'JACK!"** Alor said as he bent over from another pain.

"We better hump it," Ratchet said. "The pains are close together."

"**WHAT!?"** Blackjack said as he stood in a quandary. He had absolutely come to a standstill.

Hard Drive gripped the two moving them out of the way. "Go, Alor. I'll bring both of them." Turbine nodded as Raptor and Delphi jolted. "We'll help."

Ratchet took Alor's servo and pulled him along to the door. Everyone watched, then everyone stood up to follow. They jammed up the door immediately. It would take a moment for everyone to get through and hoof it to the hospital.

Ratchet and Alor walked along servo-in-servo as Ratchet kept track of things on a meter in his hand. The traffic was light thankfully as they crossed the highway to cut across the corner of the airfield to the hospital in the Metroplex Administrative Plaza. When they finally crossed, went up the steps and entered Gypsy was waiting with her team.

"Alor, come with us," Gypsy said with a grin. "Cleerie is getting the protoform." They walked inside as Ratchet waited for Ironhide, Blackjack and the rest of the mob to reach where he was standing. They would come and block traffic as other members of the family blasted in from around the colony.

The infants had been taken to the Autobot City Military Day Care Center, a new place in the Central Labor Hall that specialized in the infants of soldiers. There were several big care centers in the colony and all of them were open to workers and others but this one catered to soldiers and their families. It was also an overnight spot which was very convenient for call ups and last minute deployments.

As the kids of soldiers, they would make themselves at home and do what they were good at, playing and waiting.

-0-Inside

The team was setting up a room for Alor along with gathering the requisite screens to shield a Praxian separation from those who weren't allowed to look. The hallway outside was filling up with family, friends, comrades of their long stint in the Expanse and others of interest in the family.

Alor walked through them slapping servos and bantering as he reached the door of the separation room to enter with Ratchet. It would take Blackjack and Ironhide longer to get there but they would enter with their genitors, Ratchet's extended family when they arrived and everyone else who claimed membership and could prove it.

Alor sat on the warming chair with Blackjack and Ironhide hovering in front of him.

"Do you need anything, Ali? I can get it." -Blackjack

"He can get it. I can help him." -Ironhide

Alor grinned. He wished he needed something. "How about a nice hot cup of energon with my brand of additives added?"

"I'll get it." -Ironhide and Blackjack. They turned together to fetch it. They passed a dispenser station by the door as they did, entering the corridor together.

"I don't think those two are playing with a full deck," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "You look comfortable."

"With all these plug-ins?" Alor asked with a grin. "I** do** like this chair however."

"I love it. I used it before the sparkling pez dispenser here," Prowl said nodding toward Ratchet as he leaned on a counter by the door, the big arms of Optimus Prime surrounding him.

Enormous laughter greeted that remark after a moment of silence to search for a definition. Ratchet grinned at Prowl. "Whiner. This leaves you next. Who will take a bet that the moment the Messiah here carves the first turkey, old Granny Pants pops?"

No one did but Ratchet got a slap and a caustic optic for his impertinent blasphemy. He grinned at his ada, then leaned down to kiss his helm. "Bad ada. Hurt me. I, Ratchet ow."

"I'll 'ow' you," Ravel said with a slight grin.

"Tell him, Ravel. We did the best we could all these long years," Prowl said with a grin.

"So did we," Miler said from a chair next to Alor who had become one of his besties.

Prowl curdled a little bit just because. Old curdles die hard.

Optimus chuckled. "I love this."

"What's the name of your new femme, Optimus?" Ratchet asked off handedly.

Optimus nearly answered but for an elbow from Prowl. He glared at Ratchet. "I would think, loser, that given how you live in the supremely superior milieu of Praxian customs that you would be above such pettiness."

"What planet do you live on, Prowl? **ME!?**" Ratchet asked with fake incredulity. Enormous laughter greeted that. "**Surely** you know that a child of Iacon, the most cosmopolitan city-state on Cybertron, the birthplace of everything that is good would be above such small minded provincial thinking. Cultism isn't a thing for us Iaconians. Right, Optimus?"

Optimus who was grinning broadly at the banter thus far lost a bit of that when Prowl glanced up at him. "Uh ..."

He was buried in laughter.

"That's what I like," Springer said as he squatted on the floor nearby. "Nothing like taking a stand on the important things."

They laughed as the door opened and Ironhide entered followed by Blackjack. Both carried a cup of heated energon with the foam on top that always happened with the stuff Alor liked. They turned to him and held out both. "Here." -Blackjack and Ironhide

Laughter greeted that as Alor took both, putting one on the side while sipping the other. "If this goes on very long, I'll need both."

"Shouldn't you lie down, Alie?" Blackjack asked worriedly as Ironhide nodded worriedly.

"You can hold ada's helm," Ironhide said to his father. "I hold Ratchet's."

"Least you can do, slagger," Ratchet said with a grin. Ironhide turned to him with a tense expression. Ratchet catching the intensity of his fear stepped forward and enveloped Ironhide tightly. "I couldn't do this without you helping me like that, Ironhide. It really means a lot and really helps me."

Ironhide gripped Ratchet tightly. "I do what I can." It was a forlorn sound, his comment and the room became quiet.

Alor looked at Blackjack who looked just as bad. "You two are going to kill me."

"It's been a while, Alor. We only had one," Blackjack said as he sat on a chair next to his bond. "Makes a mech worry."

"Don't," Alor said with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere. I have another son now. If this one is half the son Ironhide is, then we did good, you and me, 'Jack."

"We did," Blackjack said with a nod. "Ironhide is a good son."

"Ali, I think you should come here now," Gypsy said as she stared at Ironhide and Ratchet swaying gently as Ratchet held the big mech.

Alor arose, then with a pat on Ironhide's back walked to the med berth, climbed on and laid back. Blackjack moved to his helm and held it gently, leaning down to kiss Alor's forehead. Ironhide turned to watch, then slipped his arm around Ratchet as he stood.

"Is there any in here who need to leave?" Cleerie asked as she moved to the panels that would hide the view.

Alor looked at those in the room, family all, then grinned. "Everyone here is family. Can you believe it, 'Jack?"

"Ask me later, Alor," Blackjack said quietly.

"Then we won't need the screens?" Cleerie asked as she turned to the pensive mechs at the door. "Could you monitor who comes and goes please?"

Drift nodded. "Be honored to," he said around his emotion.

Hard Drive and Turbine walked to stand beside Blackjack as the door opened and Flint walked in. He glanced around, then moved to Alor. "Ali, what … what's the picture?"

"The picture is go, Flint. Rub my peds," Alor said with a grin.

"Done deal," he said as he walked to the foot of the med berth and gently began to comply.

"Frag, that feels good. A new task for you, 'Jack," Alor said as the protoform was brought in inside a box. It went to a table nearby where a teammate waited for it, getting it ready for the transfer.

Gypsy got her stool, then when finally upon it at the med berth, Cleerie slipped onto her servos the heated glowing net gloves for the sparkling to use. She turned to Alor. "Time to make this happen, my friend," she said.

Alor's hatch opened, his beautiful essence shined outward as Gypsy looked at the data. "Here we go." She held her small servos out to the sparkling who had paused to absorb the warmth. It pulsed a moment, then a tendril broke free. It attached to the gloves as Alor gasped. "Ow."

"Hang in there, Alor. The whole world is watching," Ratchet said with a grin as he stood with Ironhide. That mech along with his father was feeling every inch of his ada's pain. Hard Drive and Delphi looked pensive but calm. Raptor was holding Turbine in his brawny arms as he watched with fascination. This was his grandson, the second one of his life. He hadn't been there much for Ironhide because of their postings but he was and would be here with this one, this new little mech to dote upon and help raise. All was good in his world. Turbine, a big mech looked at the process with expectation. He hadn't had much chance to spoil Ironhide but this was a new infant and one he could see grow to an adult. It was thrilling.

Another tendril released as the infant began to make up his processor. Alor groaned, then did again as the last two broke free. Into the gloves the spark went, resting from the ordeal of leaving the warmth of his ada. Gypsy turned to show the crew in the room including the peripheral relatives of Prowl and Prime's family.

Kes and Tagg who as ever were quietly watching smiled. "So beautiful, Tagg. We get another one soon," Kes said softly. Tagg hugged Kestrel tightly. "We do. We're so blessed."

A murmur of agreement greeted that as Gypsy stepped down and walked to the table with the protoform. She paused as it was raised, a tiny dark figure of a form, then she inserted her little servos into the tiny spark chamber. For a moment there was nothing. Then a tiny whoosh could be heard as the spark took up its forever home. A tinier cry could be heard and the spell was broken. A roar of happiness and relief went up inside the room followed by an echo outside in the hallway.

Another Autobot had come into the world. The littlest Autobot yet.

-0-TBC 11-25-15 **edited 11-25-15**

NOTE:

I will be writing over the next four days because I have them off. I wish everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving the very best wherever you are. Those who don't, I still wish you every best wish possible. What am I thankful for? Among many, many things, its the readership of this story. You are a treasure. :D


	661. Chapter 661

The Diego Diaries: Deadlines (dd4 661) Not edited yet. :D

-0-Metro Femme, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars, a room

They waited as Cleerie and Gypsy did the usual measurements etc for the new infant. Relief was the order of the orn and everyone was feeling it. Alor was sitting up, Blackjack hovering as they waited for this, a son never expected in a lifetime of hardship but deeply wanted in the relative peace of their new life.

Everyone stood around the room conversing together as Cleerie turned with a bundled infant in her arms. "Who gets him first."

"A mech," Prime said with a grin. "You have a mech."

"For now," Alor said with a grin. "The future beckons." Everyone laughed, then Alor looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. "I think Ironhide gets him first, then the grandgenitors," Alor said as Blackjack nodded.

"**You** should hold him," Ironhide said as Cleerie came to him. She held him up, so Ironhide took him with his usual expertise, settling the infant onto his arm. "'Brother'. Sort of seems just a word yet. There's a few vorns between us," he said with a grin. Pulling back the blankets, he grinned bigger. "Handsome little slagger too."

"Why break a winning streak?" Alor asked with a smirk.

Ironhide turned to Raptor, then slipped the infant into his arms. Raptor grinned, then laughed loudly. "Does the rest of him match his little face?"

"It does. That is one handsome and carefully designed infant," Alor said. "He's just the way I want him and I don't care what anyone thinks."

Raptor peeled the blankets back, then turned so everyone could see the tiny infant lying on his arm. He was coal black, had tiny pert finials with silver insets and a tiny Autobrand on his left shoulder. He had a Praxus city emblem on his right along with one for Cybertron. Other than that, he was an immaculate, diabolically cute carbon copy of Ironhide.

Laughter erupted. Springer grinned at Alor. "You know … no one will take a bet in a pool about what any of this family's infants will look like because of stuff like this. You're ruining betting pools all over the place."

"They don't know what handsome is," Alor said as he stepped down and stood a moment. "That's a precious sparkling. In three orns you'll hear his name. No sooner according to you, 'Jack."

"Nope. We follow the rules," he said as the infant was passed around. When all the grandgenitors had inspected his tiny Ironhide butt, Turbine handed him gently to Blackjack. He tucked the baby expertly into his own arm too. "Like falling off a tank. Once you do it, you never forget," he said as he adjusted the blankets. "What a great infant, Ali. I think this and Ironhide are your greatest compositions."

Laughter greeted that. Alor got the devices from Cleerie inserted for his neck, marching orders and the gift of bath basin, baby lotions, oils and soap along with blankets. That was standard since the orns of Orion. They thanked everyone, then turned to brave the hundreds gathered beyond the door. It would take a while for them to reach the street. The laughter of the masses when they saw the infant would be loud.

-0-At a day care center in Central Labor Hall

They gathered the infants, Drift, Springer and the twins. The first two were due to go on the mission but had volunteered to get the infants for the grandgenitors. Those venerable bots were jonesing to hold the baby so they filled in. It was loud. the air filled with infants voicing their grievances and demands before they made it out to the street. Holding a handful of leashes, they all ambled along behind seven or eight sparklings followed by half a dozen or more younglings and a big dog. It was a happy crowd as they crossed the highway and headed for the barn so to speak.

-0-Alor and Blackjack's house at the same time

The adults walked in, demanded that Alor sit, then found places for themselves. Prime and his clan, Alor and Blackjack's as well as a few friends along for the ride made themselves at home as Blackjack carefully handed Alor the infant. He grinned. "I think I have snapshots of you holding Ironhide that could pass for this view."

"I know you do," Alor said as he settled the infant into his arms. "What a great little mech. Hasn't fussed once."

"He's a good infant. Ironhide was," Raptor said with a grin. "I don't know what happened but he started out good."

"Oh ha-ha. Pick on Ironhide," the big mech said with a grin. "Do you need anything, Ada? For you or him?"

"Not yet. That's why I kept your atar," Alor said with a grin. Laughter greeted that as everyone relaxed. "This sort of frags up the mission, yes? No? You're running the group, son."

Ironhide nodded. "I know but I'll go. I'm a space bridge away from here. I'll make sure I'm back for the naming ceremony and Thanksgiving. I can't miss that."

"No you can't," Blackjack said as he watched Alor holding the baby. It was a beautiful sight to his optics.

"Who's giving the spiel?" Turbine asked.

"I think I will and then Alor wants to say something. Do you still want to?" Blackjack asked. Alor nodded. "Of course, the prelude should be spoken by someone besides us. How about you, Ratchet?" 'Jack asked.

Ratchet grinned. "Most tremble at the idea, 'Jack, but okay. I would be honored."

"Of course you would," Alor said with a wink. Laughter greeted that, then the door opened and a gaggle of infants began to wander in including Prime's and the trine's. They walked in, grinning and babbling, pausing to allow their harnesses to be removed. As they did, they glanced around. Orion as he did paused to freeze in place. A delicate morsel was lying on his grandada's lap and he focused on it with laser intensity.

"Oh, oh," Ratchet said as he pulled a harness off Hero. "Someone sees a sparkling."

Orion walked closer, then pointed at the infant. Looking at his grandada, he asked in his own inimitable way. **"WHO THE SHE, OTHER ADA!? WHAT THE SHE IS HERE!? I CAN HAVE THE SHE?!"**

Everyone laughed, something that passed over Orion as he stared at the baby. Then he walked closer to look at him better. It was silent a moment as Orion looked, then the clarity that filled his face was overtaken by his surprise. **"OTHER ADA! WHAT THE SHE!? SHE LIKE ME, ORION! WHY THIS SHE LIKE ORION?!"**

"What a nice sentence, baby," Alor said as he sat forward bringing the infant closer. He was drowsing, his little body so perfectly like Orion's as to be comical. "This is my dollie. I wanted a dollie like you."

Orion smiled like the sun. **"YOU HAVE DOLLIE LIKE ME, ORION!?"**

Alor grinned. "Yes."

"**I, ORION PLAY WITH THE SHE!?"** he asked warming to the idea that here was a bigger dollie just like him and his pa to play with. The older children grinned at him, each other, then the adults.

"Nope. He's still too small. When he gets bigger you can play with him." Alor sat back with the infant just in case.

Orion frowned slightly, then stepped closer. **"WHAT SHE CALLED?! I, ORION!"**

"He can't modulate his voice can he?" Springer asked with a grin.

"Most of the time he can but when he's excited, upset or surprised he forgets. Orion," Ratchet said as the infant looked his way. "Inside voice."

Orion looked at Ratchet, then Alor. "I love the she. She is not Orion. I, Orion this." He stood on his tip toes and raised his arms over his head to indicate how 'tall' he was compared to the baby.

"I can see that. You're a very tall baby," Alor said with a grin. "I can see that."

Orion grinned, then the others crowded around. "Amma," Hero said. "I like this baby. He looks like my atar and Orion."

"This is your atar's little brother. Like Prowler. Prowler is your little brother and this baby is your atar's little brother," Alor said taking a stab at explaining.

The infants looked at the adults, the baby, then each other. Ratchet arose. "I think its cookie time."

It was.

-0-A short time later

Everyone began to take their leave as the infant slept on Alor's arm. Prime and his family left along with the others including Ravel and Tie. "We'll get you dinner for the next two orns or so, Alor. You and 'Jack don't worry about it," Ravel said as they took their leave.

"Thank you, Ravel. That'll be so helpful," Alor said as he lounged in his chair.

Ironhide watched everyone go, then looked at his ada. "We're down the hall and you can buzz us. I'll be away for a bit but come back the moment I can. Will Infant Home Healthcare come by?"

"For the next four orns," Ratchet said with a grin. "Ironhide invented that program if you want to know."

"He's always been a good son," Alor said with a smile. "Go and do what you need. We're going to be fine."

"I'll take your duty, 'Jack," Hard Drive said as Delphi nodded. "We're going to let you both rest. This is maybe familiar territory but that was then, this is now."

"You calling me old?" Blackjack asked his grandfather.

"Yes," Hard Drive said as he hugged his grandson.

Everyone hugged, the infant was exclaimed over and kissed with plans made to stop in to see how things were doing over the next three orns. The naming ceremony would coincide with Thanksgiving orn. Kill two ceremonies with one stone, the pie contest and the naming ceremony Ratchet said. That a great dinner with friends was also included was enough to make anyone thankful.

They wandered out leaving only Ratchet and Ironhide behind. Ravel and Tie had the infants. Ironhide stared at his ada, then his atar. "I'm relieved this is over."

"So am I," Blackjack said. "Neither one of us was a whole lot of help back there." He looked at Ironhide who shrugged sheepishly.

"No, but both of you were cute," Ratchet said with a grin. "We're going to motor. I'm on call. Make sure you do or next time Prowl and I go to the brig you can't come."

Alor laughed. "Might be a good thing considering there's impressionable infants around now."

They bantered, hugged, kissed and finally left, the door closing behind them. Blackjack sat down wearily. "I'm sorry I had a blow out back there. My processor went blank."

"You were channeling your son," Alor said with a grin.

"You're still good with the name we settled on or do you want to reconsider the other?" Blackjack asked.

"No," Alor said. "I want him named after my atar. If we have another we can name that one after my ada. Both of them need to be remembered and they both had great names."

"We don't know what happened to them but I'm inclined to be hopeful, Ali. Maybe they'll show up and things will be complete," Blackjack said.

Alor nodded. "I would love that. I believe in miracles, 'Jack. Hope dies last."

Blackjack nodded. "He's sleeping. Do you think he needs a nap in his bassinet? You should lie down too."

"Only if you join me," Alor said.

Blackjack nodded. "I feel like someone beat me with a pipe. Come on. I'll help you." He arose, then gently helped Alor to his peds. They walked to their berth room together passing the baby's new room, one that was decorated by his doting genitors.

Reaching the bassinet next to the berth, they lay him gently down, covering him with soft blankets. They stared at him a moment. "I remember when we brought Ironhide home. I wanted that again."

"The protoform is beautiful. He's going to be a handsome slagger." Blackjack grinned. "What sold you on our family look?"

"You were the handsomest daredevil I ever met. Then I saw Raptor and Hard Drive. All of you have that format. There can be no other for me, 'Jack," Alor said. "Only that one."

Blackjack chuckled, then nodded. "We **are **devilishly handsome," he quipped.

"Won't get an argument out of me," Alor said as he fussed a moment with blankets. Turning slowly, he walked to the berth, sat, then lay back. He was whipped. After a moment Blackjack joined him, the two calling down the lights. "I'll listen for him," Blackjack said.

"Good," Alor said with a grin.

It would be a quiet nap time, then infant sleeping like a log. He would be that way most of the time, just like his older brother. Ironhide was a good baby too.

-0-TBC 11-26-15 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! edited 1-13-16**


	662. Chapter 662

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama-Rama (dd4 662)

-0-On the airfield later that night

They began to gather, the preliminary crew that would lay the ground work for the mission to intercept not only their tech but perhaps The Resistance and other groups aligned with them. Right now, they had a lead in Cameron Frazier and Owen Harris. It was the best one that they had for some time and they were not ready to share it with the human authorities beyond confidences with Lennox and his crew. Even Morshower didn't know what was happening yet. He would when they had their first intell.

Having been burned in the past by those who had their own agendas about operations held on Earth by the bots, they decided to make the case before alerting the presses. Morshower could only hold back the tide of upper echelon interference so long before they were swamped and missions compromised. It was hard to know where the good guys ended and the bad ones began sometimes among the organics.

Chromia and Elita stood on the tarmac beside the battle shuttle, Impactor's Revenge. Their gear was piled nearby. Mirage, Jazz, Bee and First Aid who wasn't going but came anyway were together going over the mission. Springer and Drift along with Hercy and Kup were already aboard, their pilot, Rem, going through the procedures to keep the ship under water and out of sight with them.

Ironhide walked up with Prime and Prowl having taken leave from the family and everyone else. They would be gone hopefully just 12 joors before heading back to spend the rest of the holiday here. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Everyone in his family would be baking and cooking their share of the dinner that would be held in a central location potluck style along with the follow up cake contest.

He couldn't wait.

They walked to the group, got coordinated, then up the ramp they went. Gear got stowed, big lanky mechs and femmes strode up, their greatness as warrior mechanisms suffusing their auras. When they were boarded, the ramp shot up as the hatch closed. Powerful engines revved their roar as the ship raised up, cleared by Fort Max Flight Center for a stealth approach to Earth through a bridge. The tech they were taking was new and going into this, its field trials. Hopefully, it would even work.

Prowl and Prime watched them disappear, then turned to walk home. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. I'll need help getting the turkey and cake to the hall."

"I will help you," Optimus said with a grin. "Do you think you have a shot at the cake contest?"

Prowl considered that, then grinned. "I hope so. I have to beat Ratchet. If I can at least do that then I'm good with the rest."

"You two are more competitive than I ever dreamed was possible," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," Prowl said with a grin. He slipped his arm through that of Optimus as they walked through the gathering gloom of night toward home.

-0-Getting there

They sat in the vessel, their gear stowed in their shipboard lockers. They were going to slip into Earth's atmosphere with a new cloaking tech that had been a bonus borne of the Stormy-Denita debacle. Their signal, if any Earth sensors could find it, would be smaller than a grain of dust floating in the air on a sunbeam.

"So we're going to lay the pipeline this time," Hercy said as he sat calmly in his comfortable seat on the side of the ship.

"We are," Ironhide said. "Lay the groundwork, build the shelters, see what's what and then come home for holiday. They aren't going to be there until their Saturday."

"Considerate slaggers," Kup said with a chomp on his cygar. "I'm looking forward to winning the cake contest this year too."

"You two made a cake?" Drift asked with a grin.

"We did. Can't tell ya though," Kup said as Hercy nodded. "Can't tell all our secrets."

"We're kind of fond of the trophy. Don't want to give it up," Hercy said to grins everywhere.

"Old mech has his sights set on it," Ironhide said as the shuttle reached Earth from their bridge assist. The smaller recovered bridge had put them on the dark side of the moon where the humans were blind. Their pilot had switched to stealth mode and flew directly toward Earth's atmosphere.

"We'll see," Hercy said as Kup nodded.

The fiery light of entry into atmosphere filled the cabin with flickering light. Ironhide stared at it a moment, then looked at Chromia and Elita. "You entering the contest?"

"Just like last year with the pies," Chromia said with a slight smirk on her exotic face. "Rampage hasn't told us what the flavor is but we're bringing it. Right?" she asked Elita who nodded. "Right."

"I'll try not to get you disqualified. If you look like you're going to win I can't promise anything," Ironhide said as the bright blue of the Atlantic Ocean appeared outside.

They skimmed over the water flying swiftly along the surface for several hundred seconds and several hundred miles. Then they dived and were lost from sight.

-0-Home earlier that orn

Ratchet walked through the grocery to get the things he was supposed to make. The place was jumping with those who were making last minute orders or getting the food needed to do what they were going to do in their own kitchens. It was fascinating to the humans to watch the bots picking up familiar yet energon based ingredients for Cybertronian and human dishes for a holiday that wasn't even part of their culture.

Several segways filled with humans, both filmmakers and soldiers followed him around the vegetable aisle of the huge facility at Metroplex. He was looking for potatoes and the fixings for them. Everyone else was doing the heavy lifting or so he thought. What can you do to potatoes? Three others were bringing potatoes but he was the only one of the four who wasn't asked to bring anything else.

It burned, my precious.

:Ratchet:

He looked down, then grinned. :What, tiny people?:

:What are you looking for? I heard that your family parted out the dishes: Jessie said with a grin.

:They did, the slaggers. I offered to make my turduckens but they threw things at me: Ratchet said with a straight face.

:I'd eat that if it wouldn't kill me: Jessie said as some of the others nodded.

:You're loyal unlike my family: Ratchet replied as he dropped 'russet potatoes' into his cart that were about the same size as the soldiers themselves. They ambled along. Adding to the pile in his cart, he loaded up 'oreos', ice cream, cookies stuffed with 'chocolate and nuts' as well as the usual food … vegetables and infant treats.

Checkout relieved him of delivering the stuff to the apartment so he wandered out with the humans buzzing along. They walked to the street, then parted. The cameras had caught the action and it would be in a future episode of 'Platoon'. He waved to the tiny people, then headed onward to the Hospital. Things had to be checked, especially those from Cybertron. It would take a few joors, then he'd go home to ride herd on the infants until Ironhide returned. He would also play with the new baby.

-0-Bahamas

The ship dived, the splash colossal as it disappeared from view. No one on Earth was able to know they were there, so microscopic was their signature. In time, there would be no signature at all. The brainiacs at Sciences would dial it down to zero.

On board, they looked out the ports watching as the darkness began to envelope them. Loaded around them in crates and cases was the tech that would be used to listen in and perhaps do other things necessary. The mark was going to be there for about ten days before returning to the world once more.

In three days Harris and his confederates would get on planes to fly here. In three days the major players and their families would arrive, hopefully to blab away. Owen had room for 24 individuals but only asked five others to come along as far as they had determined thus far. The possibility of others who might be part of the underground resistance arriving could be high.

"It's still daylight here," Elita said as she studied the master datapad of the mission. "It'll take us fifteen minutes swimming underwater to reach the beach. Sundown here is nearly 5:21 p.m. so we can leave the ship at 5 p.m. and get there under cover of darkness."

Ironhide nodded. "Some of us aren't the swimmers that others are. Bee, you have to carry the ball for me." He grinned as the slag was laid down.

"I was hoping to see you swim, Ironhide," Bee said. He grinned. "It would give a new meaning to the term 'whale'."

"Slagger," Ironhide said as the ship began to slow. They were down a couple of hundred feet in open ocean, holding in place as the ship came to a full stop.

Rem turned to Ironhide. "We're good to go, Ironhide. Even if there's storms we're going to be alright."

"Good. Set the ship up to allow entrance and exits. Elita, why don't you and Jazz get the equipment together for the taps and tracers. Bee, Hercy, the rest of you, get yourself ready to swim. I want three different sites dug in before we leave. Make sure that they don't give you away. Also, check out and scan their vehicles. Download them to the computer on board so we can consult them against replacing them with one of us," Ironhide said.

The group nodded, then began to get things ready. The ship was solidly in place, sitting on an underwater ledge strong and big enough to hold the shuttle. An energy field flashed across the hatchway, then it opened to reveal the ocean beyond. The field kept the water out but would allow the bots to come and go at will.

"Fifteen miles," Springer said as he checked the case that held some of his equipment. "Why not five hundred?"

"Whiner," Ironhide said with a grin.

"You don't have to swim, ***Dad***," Springer said. "Some of us do."

"If you can't do this, Springer … seriously," Chromia said with a smirk as she flipped her weapons back into subspace.

"If you can't do it, ***Springer***," Elita said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, **Springer**," Drift said as he walked to the hatch door. Beyond the shimmering field the ocean beckoned darkly.

"You're supposed to be on **my** side," Springer said as he walked to the door.

"I am," Drift said as he stepped through the field and swam forward. Looking back, he grinned. :Come on in. The water's fine:

Springer stepped through, then swam toward his bond as the others joined them one by one. Bee was last. With sass only a mini-con could manage he jumped through the barrier leaving Rem and Ironhide behind.

"Slaggers," Ironhide said with a grin. He sat down by the table that held the datapad with glowing lights that indicated the location of the bots outside. They gathered up, then turned toward the islands, moving swiftly through the water. He leaned back, taking a brew from Rem. "Everyone's on their way."

"Better them than me," Rem said with a grin. "Want an oreo? Ratchet stocked the ship with your favorite junk food."

Ironhide grinned. "I'm a brother now. Ratchet's a good old mech to do this for me."

"He is," Rem said as he laid a box on the bench next to Ironhide. "Lunch is served."

Inside were all his favorite food including his newest obsession, oreos. They sat together watching the blinking lights get ever closer to the islands as they chowed down on the good stuff.

-0-Underwater swimming like fish

They swam together like sharks in a pod heading toward Musha Cay. They would arrive as the sun sank into the ocean and the spectacular darkness of a rural area devoid of the lights that settlement provided enveloped everything but the residences. The velvet of the night sky would be filled with the sparkling beauty of distant stars. Unfortunately for the bots, the sky would also produce a nearly full moon.

-0-TBC 11-27-15 **edited 1-13-16**


	663. Chapter 663

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 2 (dd4 663)

-0-N.E.S.T. HQ, Global N.E.S.T. Initiative, Autobot City, United Nations Embassorial Territory, Primal Colony of Mars

She ran from the airlock to enter the operational center of the military base of humanity on Mars leaving her non-sentient cab behind. Waving and calling out to the humans on duty who smiled as she ran past, she entered the rec room. The soldiers were playing cards and paused at her approach with surprise.

"**HI, DADDY!"**

"**Annie!** What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Science Habitat until Mommy gets you. Why are you here?" Will Lennox asked with surprise as his daughter launched herself into his arms. He hugged her, then looked at her smiling face with concern.

"I have to write a report about the earliest orns of Cybertron. I wanted to talk to Fen about it," she replied mentioning a very sweet natured micro mini-con who was a shift worker in the habitat for the soldiers. "He likes the early history and told me enough about it that I chose that era for my next report."

"Fen is off shift for the holidays. You'll have to meet up when the weekend is over," Will said.

She blinked, then nodded. "Okay. Daddy?"

"What, my princess?" Will asked with a grin.

"I want a tattoo."

-0-Underwater but on target

They swam together like a pod of torpedoes heading straight for the target in the middle of the ocean, a place rapidly fading into darkness. Even though there were some mechanisms that not only swam like fish and could dive deeper than any human submarine like Bumblebee, not all Cybertronians could swim. At least no better than to save themselves.

The sports centers in the colony had enormous pools which were heavily used. There were classes to teach and/or improve swimming skills for all age groups and they were heartily used. Infants in the schools were taught to swim in the little pools their therapists used, getting the basics to save themselves from sinking to the bottom and staying there.

Like Ironhide and Grimlock.

As it was, most of the team was flying through the water using tiny thrusters in their feet … nascent flight mechanisms that were exploited by the flight-obsessive Decepticons along with sheer grit. They slipped smoothly through and after about ten minutes noticed that the bottom of the sea was slowing rising toward them. Consulting a navigational plan plotted before they left, the team broke into three groups.

Jazz and Mirage sailed straight ahead, heading for the beach that fronted the main house of the grouping. It would be there that the most likelihood of discovery could be made by the humans since it was most traveled and located in the middle of the largest area of habitation. They would have to be careful and have an underwater approach to their part of the plan.

Chromia and Elita followed by Bee broke right, swimming for the side of the main island that was least utilized. They swam onward rounding the jutting peninsula of land that helped form Copperfield Cove. They were heading north around the eastern most part of the island for a place where caves could be found. They were natural and a place where those who visited often came. But this time the owner was here, not bedazzled guests and it was doubtful that many would come this far to explore what for them must be old hat by now. The caves would be natural places to fort up and the main listening relay would be cached there in a specially secured and concealed placement, the one that would stay when they themselves left. It would route anything other listening devices picked up to the Midway Array and Mars over an encrypted line even Megatron wouldn't be able to break let alone humans.

Kup, Springer, Drift and Hercy broke left heading for the jungle side of the island. They were going to arrive between habitation areas for staff, then head for the jungle that made up the higher rise between them and the main house. It would be where they planned to dig in and establish a base for surveillance of the houses located around that area. It would require quick digging with effort made to harden the walls of the bunker that would only be accessed by stealth tramping through the jungle.

They towed among them the tools they would need, having done many an under- or above ground bunker on organic worlds in their time. Even sand, wretched as it was to shape would be no match for their machine-like intensity, speed and time perfected methods for securing a base in jig time.

-0-Chromia and Elita

They floated in the ocean barely seen, bobbing as they scanned the area. No one seemed about so they began to walk forward, clambering out of the water as they towed their equipment behind them. When they reached the beach, they walked forward toward the caves from the sea side. They were too big to float into them so they carefully made their way overland to where their openings likely were.

With care, they entered and disappeared from sight. Bee would stand guard while they worked to set up, secure and conceal a device so many diameters far ahead of human tech that Harris would probably have an aneurysm if he ever succeeded in finding it, the tech thief.

He wouldn't find it.

-0-Jazz and Mirage

They floated in the water scanning everything around them. They were in front of the main area of habitation, the place where boats landed, where people could lounge around the beaches and where most of the main habitats were located. A house, big and alien stood on the peak of a hill, the main one called Highview Manor. It had a 360 degree unobstructed view from its wrap around terrace so care would have to be taken when moving around.

The Landings was a dining and entertainment building that was directly in front of them. There were individuals living here full time to take care of the visitors when Harris wasn't in residence. They had their own lodgings and 'village' on the far side of the island, all of which were connected by roads. There were only a couple of those but it was good news to know they were there.

:We better go in and get at it: Jazz said to Mirage who floated near him.

:Lead on: Mirage said as Jazz ducked underwater to go deep. They would peruse the sea floor finding the best location to tunnel. Then they would. It would be solid and sound, secured against collapse and the odd snorkeler. It would also be big enough to hold five mechs in comfort. The location would be directly below the main manor house.

-0-Springer, Hercy, Kup and Drift

They waded ashore after ascertaining the security situation. It was nothing they couldn't manage as they inserted themselves through whatever the island offered without triggering anything. It was child's play for the high tech specialist quartet. They hurried into the jungle that presented itself, keeping to the road that led eastward toward habitation.

Passing staff housing, they managed to go undetected as they continued onward to Highview Road and the jump off into the carefully manicured and maintained jungle where they would dig. As they did more information from Mars began to come in about their location, the result of deep data miners set upon the human internet and database systems by Elita and Jazz.

The human, Harris, had ties to all of the billionaires either through close friendships or business dealings that were seeking both Autobot tech and the removal of Autobots from the system. He also was a funder and cheerleader among his own 'class' of the mass habitat that was being pushed for creation on Mars. He was more clever and subterranean than most of them but nonetheless appeared to be a major player in their organization. He also hosted gatherings of the money men or 'banks' as they called themselves here on the island to discuss what they could do to attain their goals.

This was an important site for the Autobots to monitor as some of the 'visitors' to the island when he wasn't here were actually the banks getting together to plan their tactics in the loosely aligned world of the overall movement against the Autobots, The Resistance. It was the main umbrella group worldwide for a lot of factions including M.E.C.H. and The Family.

This place was a real find.

They found themselves taking to the jungle, halting at last in view of the Manor House nearby. Kneeling, they studied it and the local area. "We need to dig in and get settled. Jazz told me that they have a start going and Elita found the caves for the router. They're going to meet up with Jazz to assist him and want us to hustle. We better get at it. We have to tap everything before we go."

The others nodded, then they melted back into the jungle with their gear. They would work a couple of hours burrowing downward to create a space for operations, one that would link up with that created by Jazz and Mirage. When they were finished no one would notice, the area would be so meticulously policed and restored. Down below ground was a phalanx of machines that had tapped into the entire control system of the facility for all content both incoming and outgoing along with visual. They had tapped into the camera system as well. Spiders were crawling the tech lines planting themselves where they were needed, wiring together every room of every building on the island including that of staff.

No one would be able to sneeze without it being recorded.

They gathered their gear, then began to back track, setting things to rights as they did. No one could know anyone had been there. By the time they reached the beach they were ready to go. Drift was last and he combed the sand carefully before turning to leap into the water. The waves rolling in finished the effect and once again, the beaches of Musha Cay were pristine.

-0-At another place on another world

"What do you **mean** a tattoo?"

"I want an Autobot tattoo on my shoulder. Here," Annabelle Lennox said as she turned her shoulder to her father. She pointed at it. "Right there. I want to declare my faction, Daddy."

Will Lennox stared at his daughter along with the other soldiers sitting around the table. "Annie, you're ten years old. You** can't have** a tattoo."

"All my friends do. They have tattoos of the Autobrand. Some of them have city-state tattoos and all of them have etchings of poetry and family names. I want an Autobrand and a .. an etching of our names. Then maybe an Emblem of the Primes on this shoulder," she said glancing at her other bare shoulder.

"They're Cybertronians. They get tattoos and etchings because they're Cybertronians," Will stuttered.

"I'm Cybertronian too. You **said** so. Optimus Prime made me a citizen too. Everyone knows it. Mr. Terradive does too. He says I'm Cybertronian too because of Optimus Prime. How can I be a Cybertronian without this stuff? How can I be an Autobot without an Autobrand?" Annie asked with genuine bewilderment.

"Oh crap," Will Lennox said.

-0-Moments later

They sat in the office of Sarah Lennox, Annabelle sitting on his lap as they waited for Sarah to come. She was coming from the kitchen with a tray of new desserts that were going to be tested for the restaurants. They would help, one of the better duties around. It had been a short ride to the Resort on a segway. Humans going out on tours saw them and waved. They were feted all the way across the main concourse of the building as human guests recognized them both. Selfies and a few autographs confused their progress but at last they arrived in the office area behind the main desk.

"Hi," Sarah Lennox said as she entered with a tray covered with small but succulent appearing dessert items. She lay it down on her desk, then sat. "You both look out of sorts. Dessert?"

"In a moment, Sarah. Tell your mother what you want, Annie," Will said as Annabelle slid down from her father's lap to see the tray better.

"I want an Autobot tattoo, poem etchings and an Emblem of the Primes. All tattoos," she said with genuine determination.

Sarah looked at her a moment, then Will who was equally flummoxed. It was silent as she took it in, then she picked up the tray and held it out. "Pastry anyone?"

-0-TBC 11-28-15 **edited 11-29-15**

NOTES

ESL:

old hat: something so well known or so many times done that it isn't interesting anymore

phalanx: (fay-langz) a group or battalion of things, like a whole row of computers is a phalanx


	664. Chapter 664

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 3 (dd4 664)

-0-On the way to the Resort

Ratchet and Sunstreaker walked along the sidewalk that bordered on both sides of every street and highway on world. He had gotten a call for advice or as he thought with a grin, a 'cry for help' from Will and Sarah Lennox. After considering their explanation while watching the determined set of Annabelle's face as she stood beside her mother's desk, her arms folded over her chest in bold defense of her position, he came to a conclusion.

Will and Sarah were going to lose this fight.

He logged off after telling them he would come and then considered his options. That was when he called Sunstreaker to come along. He did with accouterments and a grin. "That sparkling is a nice kid. She's got her genitors by the bearings," Sunstreaker said as he remembered a number of times when his kids were around the soldier's kids.

"She does. She and Sunspot are great friends. All of the human kids in the school get along great with our own. That was a genius idea of Herling to open the schools for the families. Being separated that much is hard on everyone," Ratchet said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "I love to fight but I miss home."

"You and me both," Ratchet replied as they turned to walk up the drive. They would be the second group of Autobots to directly come to the resort. The first had been Optimus with a senior Autobot and civilian delegation. They had come to dedicate and welcome the Resort into the colonial family …

… on the way up to the Resort a few ago …

Optimus Prime walked in the lead of a delegation that had been chosen to come to the Resort and welcome the humans into the fold. Behind him came Prowl, Blackjack and Alor, Ratchet and Ironhide, Alpha Trion and the priests, Neo, Ultra Magnus, Jetta and Elita, Arcee and Herling with many following behind. They had walked up the curving driveway to pause before the front of the installation that gave such spectacular views of the plain and colony down slope. Behind them carrying lights in their servos for the dedication, a mass of Cybertronians followed to represent all of the different groups and organizations in the colony. It would number over 200 individuals.

Everyone inside had been alerted to his presence and had gathered at the windows to watch. Cameras of all manner were there in force and their flashes were astonishing. IntraCom had sent cameras and reporters, one of whom would go inside to talk to the humans afterward. He was a mini-con student who had graduated from the School of Journalism at the University and was going to be IntraCom's body inside the smaller facilities along with Lim-Lee.

Prime looked in the window and watched as the humans who ran the facility moved to stand in front of the windows with everyone else including Cybertronian staff. Then he linked into the sound system inside. "Good evening. I am Optimus Prime," he said before the cheering inside took over. People clapped, waved their arms and snapped more pictures as they greeted him back.

He smiled and waited. After a moment, the crowd 2,100 strong quieted. "Welcome to the Primal Colony of Mars and Autobot City. It is my honor to come to welcome you, to dedicate the Resort At Autobot City into our life. Mrs. Lennox, Mrs. Epps, Mrs. Graham, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, Mrs. Morshower, Mrs. Fulton, Sargents Landon, Mohamed, Wilson, Forbes and O'Leary and all of the many humans involved both inside and outside of the Autobot family who have contributed to this venture, please step forward to the glass."

A few more humans shifted forward, then paused by the window, their faces filled with love and excitement. Ratchet grinned, then knelt, placing his servo against the window. The humans gathered there pressed theirs back, all of them laughing and jostling to do so. Ratchet chuckled, nodded, then stood back up. Prime who was grinning turned to the crowd. "It is my honor," he said, his words echoing inside the facility, "to consecrate this venture and dedicate this facility for the common good. May everyone who comes here find what they seek and may it include tolerance, mutual understanding, respect and the possibility of peace between us. We both want the same things and we welcome you to Mars with all our sparks."

A cheer arose along with clapping, then settled as several small beings stepped forward from the welcoming group with Prime. They were the priests of the Temple, all 34 of them. They moved along the front, then knelt to place a servo on the glass. The humans inside pressed theirs back as the priests smiled. Then they began to chant a quiet prayer that played over the inside sound system, a softly murmured prayer of peace in NeoCybex for the health and well being of those inside and the future between them.

It went on, then stopped as all but the chief priest of the Temple stood, then stepped back. Lauren smiled, then began a short blessing in English which was translated into other languages for the MCA download which was carrying the event live. "May you go in peace. May the blessings of The One be yours. May you go in beauty and give beauty when you do. Let your sparks be happy in service to the good and may no darkness befall you. Blessings on your house and clan. Blessings on this good place and blessings on the people of Earth who enrich our lives with your presence. Until all are one." He stood as the others outside repeated the phrase. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

Inside the facility it began as well. **"UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!" **It continued, then ended in laughter, clapping and cheers. All of the humans turned toward Prime.

He grinned. "In the name of The One, with the power of the Matrix of Leadership, the Autobot Creation Matrix, in my duty and obligation of the Prime of Cybertron and Mars, of all parts and points of the universe where my people live, I consecrate and give blessings to this facility and all who come. You are welcome among The People. You are blessed. Until all are one," he concluded.

The place exploded in applause and chants as those inside joined those outside to celebrate the moment. As they did, in the darkening skies beyond the city fireworks began to rise into the sky. Everyone stilled as all turned to watch. From the roofs of some of the tallest buildings and at the private airfield beyond, fireworks began to ascend. Flashing upward, they began to explode and filled the dark skies with beauty.

A huge burst of light created flowers, enormous bloom shapes of dazzling color. After them came tributes from each of the constituent groups of the colony. A Seeker flashed through the sky as the symbols of army groups, civilian groups such as the Neutrals, Circle of Light and Primus Peace Mission, quasi military groups like veterans organizations and the Knights of Cybertron followed.

All of the organizations of the colony including the thoroughly rehabilitated Iacon Order blazed, then faded. Following them was a vast image of Earth turning slowly with its moon, then came Cybertron. It turned as slowly, its moons punctuating its greatness, then it too faded.

A momentary pause commenced, then flashes went skyward as glyphs began to form in the velvet darkness of approaching night time. They hung in the darkness, Cybertronian script, then changed into English letters. They spoke from the spark of the Cybertronians to the heart of the humans.

"Until all are one."

Then they faded and after a moment of mutual celebration, the party turned to follow Prime, the end brought up by 200 mechs shining their lights on the humans as they turned to go. They would be the last sight the humans would see before the darkness of the Martian night swallowed them up too...

Ratchet and Sunstreaker reached the cobblestone road that led to the facility, then walked around it to the back side where deliveries and entrances designed for the Cybertronians could be had. The humans caught off guard by the two appearing gathered in masses to watch them, waving and being waved back by the grinning pair. They disappeared from sight behind the building.

-0-In the back of the Resort at Autobot City

They stood in the airlock waiting for the atmosphere and gravity to return. It was super fast here at ground zero of probable disasters for humans. No one would be more than two point three seconds without pressure and atmosphere, so swiftly was the airlock designed. This was where freight and big frames came to interact with the inside. Standing on the loading dock near the warehouse doors, seven feet off the floor of the ginormous facility, the Lennox family waited.

Ratchet turned to them, then grinned. "Hello, tiny family. I gave a bit of thought to your conundrum."

"Hi, Ratchet. You're here to tell her about taboos and stuff, right?" Will Lennox asked as his daughter stood with a frown and folded arms between her parents.

"Uncle Ratchet," Annie Lennox began with all her ten year old angst, "I **am** Cybertronian, **right**?"

Ratchet grinned. "Yep."

"Then I need to declare my faction and show my loyalty to **my** people, **my** culture and **my** Prime. **Right**?" she asked without guile. She was fully serious.

Ratchet knelt. "You **do** know **you're** human, right, Annie?"

"**Sure**," she said equally earnestly. "I **know** that but I can't **no**t do right by my Cybertronian heritage. **Right**?"

Ratchet didn't know whether to laugh or cry but he knew true spark felt feelings when he saw them. She was completely earnest and serious about this. "No, I don't believe you can. You're bi-national now. You want to do right by both sides I'm thinking."

"I **do**," she said emphatically. She glanced up at both parents. "My mom and dad don't get it. Could you tell them?"

Ratchet smirked. "Well ..." He stood a moment thinking, then looked at Sunstreaker who was looking at Annie Lennox with an incredible expression of respect and admiration. "I brought you along to make a compromise proposal, Sunstreaker." He turned to Sarah and Will. "Tattoos are important expressions of who we are. We're Cybertronian overall but we also belong to clans and tribes, families and specific group derived cultural traditions. We can make a compromise here that will satisfy honor on both sides. I hope."

"How?" Sarah asked of a bot that she **ADORED.** If Ratchet couldn't fix this without tears and storms no one could.

"Well," Ratchet said feeling the pressure for a moment. "You want tats, you want to do the right thing but needles and marking yourself up at your age is against the feelings and taboos of your parents for cultural reasons among other things. Kids your age don't usually get permanent tattoos. So I have a compromise." He looked at Sunstreaker, then the adults. "I brought Sunstreaker along because he puts the tats on the infants when they're needful of them. You've seen Orion's tats, right? And all the other babies?"

"'Femmes forever'?" Will said with a smirk. "Wrecker tats and the Autobrand. You've etched poems on him, right? His clan names and the like?"

Ratchet nodded. "They all have them now. Its a difficult thing etching stuff on babies. They have to be old enough to sit still. What I'm proposing is simple. Annabelle wants to do the right thing by her Cybertronian citizenship but also be true to being a human child. Right?" he asked the little girl.

She thought about it, then nodded. "Right."

"Well, Sunstreaker has a paint in his arsenal that isn't toxic to humans but takes about ten years to wear off. If we paint the necessaries onto your arm, Annie Lennox, you can have the tats and etchings but they won't be forever. When they wear off, if you still want them, you can have Sunny do it again or get them drawn on by a human tattoo artist. You'll be old enough then to know what you still want. They'll be small and tasteful. Compromise or not?" Ratchet asked as he looked at all three.

"What do you think, Sarah? They won't be 'permanently' permanent," Will asked his wife.

"Only if I can have one too," Sarah said with a grin. "You **did** say small and tasteful, right?"

Ratchet nodded. He grinned. "Nothing like jumping off a cliff together. What about you, Lennox?" Ratchet asked throwing down the gauntlet to Will.

He looked at Ratchet, then a smirking Sarah. "Uh, okay," he said as his daughter squealed. She jumped up and down, then hugged her dad and mom. Pulling her environmental suit fasteners apart, she freed her left arm, sleeves rolled back to Sunstreaker. "Right here, Sunstreaker." She looked up at him with a smile. "Please."

He nodded with a grin, then began to paint a very tiny Autobrand, an Emblem of the Primes, then a Cybertronian listing of her family names and her birthplace. It blew her parents' minds that she spelled it to Sunstreaker in flawless NeoCybex.

By the end of the week there wouldn't be a permanent human resident on Mars who wouldn't declare their faction either.

-0-TBC 11-29-15 **edited 1-13-16**


	665. Chapter 665

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 4 (dd4 665)

-0-Later that evening

"So that's the compromise. Sarah Lennox is a trooper. She saw that it would be a lose-lose situation so she gave in for her daughter. The tats look great. I think Sunstreaker is going to be busy for a while," Ratchet said as he 'peeled' potatoes for the next orn. Thanksgiving dinner was going to be at a special room with a cast of thousands. They would also have the cake contest.

"Smart move. I like the Lennox family," Ironhide said as he sat in his chair, his big old peds propped on the table. As he did, the monitor beeped. "Message."

"That's nice," Ratchet said with a grin as he continued to peel.

It was quiet a moment.

"Slagger," Ironhide said as he paused his show to open the message whose flickering alert light was bugging him. "Its for you."

Ratchet turned to the screen, then opened the message. He grinned. "I have to go to Metro Femme. Knockout is separating."

"Did he ask you to come?" Ironhide asked with surprise.

"No. Breakdown did," Ratchet said as he put the potatoes and all the rest into the refrigerator. "See ya."

Ratchet left the apartment to walk to Metro Femme. The idea of a Stunticon having a sparkling would have given him cold chills in a different life but now, it might be the right thing for both of the slaggers. He walked across the highway dodging traffic, then climbed the steps to the hospital.

He walked inside heading for the separation unit, passing a number of nurses and doctors. When he got there, he opened the door and stepped inside. There were several mechs there sitting around, keeping both of them company. Knockout was sitting on the heated chair, his angst ripping overtime. "How is it going?"

Cleerie grinned at him. "Fast."

"**NOT FAST ENOUGH!**" Knockout said as a pain gripped him. He was determined not to allow it to show, so he bit it back, gripping the chair arms tightly.

Breakdown looked at Ratchet gratefully as the big mech scanned Knockout. "Looks good."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this, Ratchet," Breakdown said nervously.

"No one ever is," Ratchet said. He grinned. "This is going to be the most amazing experience of your life, Breakdown. I have confidence in you."

A groan greeted that as Knockout doubled down. He groaned, then relaxed. **"THAT HURT!"**

"Sometimes the good stuff does, slagger," Ratchet said moving to sit next to Breakdown. He put up his peds, patted Breakdown's servo, then grinned. "Put your peds up. This is the last free moment you'll have for the rest of your life."

"Oh great," Breakdown said with a grin.

-0-Up there in the clouds

"I got a message from Ratchet. Knockout is separating," Prowl said with a grin. He looked at his bond who was lounging on the couch, a remote and a child residing on his chassis. Spirit was dozing and the sound was down on the teevee.

"That sounds wonderful. I wonder if they are up to it," Prime said.

"What I wonder more is how Breakdown's going to explain this to his brothers?" Prowl said with a grin. "Imagine. Motormaster and Dead End are uncles. It makes my knee assemblies weak."

"You and me both," Prime said with a grin. Then he turned the sound up. Ghost Asylum was playing and it was fascinating. After all, Cybertronians not only believed in ghosts but knew they existed. The ghost shows had **HUGE** followings on Mars. They even had a Prime.

-0-Metro Femme

He lay on the berth with plugs going everywhere. The pains were faster and the protoform was brought in. The leaving of the spark chamber was coming and Knockout dreaded it. Breakdown held his servo, stoically taking the squeezes when the pains came. They were coming one after another, the signs he knew of pending separation.

Cleerie appeared above him with Gypsy at her elbow. She stood on a stool with the softly glowing gloves on her servos. "I'm opening the chamber, Doctor. Just relax and listen to my instructions."

Knockout nodded, then gritted his denta. This was going to hurt. It did.

**"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

-0-Prowl and Prime

They sat in the living room of the magnificent Residence watching the paranormal exploration of Fort Delaware somewhere in America. Apparently, two Civil War generals were still battling each other in the afterlife, making life interesting for the facility guides on their rounds with groups of tourists. As they sat watching the fun, Prowl doubled over. "**ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he said in eerie imitation of someone else.

Prime nearly levitated off the couch in surprise.

-0-Metro Femme

"We have one!" -Cleerie

"**ARGH!**" -Knockout

"Frag." -Breakdown

Ratchet who was standing beside Breakdown rubbing his back with his servo grinned. "This is great. Keep going, Knockout. You're a champ."

"**FRAG YOU! ARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" **

***SNAP*!**

"Two more to go, Knockout," Cleerie said with great cheer.

-0-In the clouds

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO, PROWL!?"**

"First of all, Optimus, you can get off my ped." -Prowl

-0-Metro Femme

"**ARRGGGHHHH!"**

"One more, Knockout. You're awesome." -Cleerie

"This is going great, Knockout. You're nearly there." -Ratchet

"**SHUT UP, RATCHET! ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

***SNAP!***

"Done." -Cleerie

**SMILES GALORE!** -Breakdown and Ratchet

-0-In the clouds

"Thanks for coming," Prime said to the emergency babysitters on staff at Emergency Services-Military. They grinned and watched as a smaller winged mechanism walked out with a hovering giant one heading for somewhere that they hadn't mentioned but probably had to do with military business.

Or so they gathered.

The door closed behind them. They turned around to see three tall infants and two tiny ones staring up at them. The cat on the piano was without comment.

-0-Metro Femme

She held her servos for them to see the sparkling light resting on them, then she stepped down to walk to the table where the protoform was lying, waiting for its spark to come to it. When she inserted her servos, the whoosh of acceptance was heard as the protoform ignited in color and life.

Breakdown stared at the miracle, then looked at Ratchet with emotional optics. Ratchet squeezed his arm, then the two watched as Cleerie worked to ensure that the infant had taken its home safely.

It had.

-0-At the corner in a nearly head on collision

Venture and Miler coming from one direction, Tagg and Kestrel coming from another nearly ran each other over at a intersection where they met Prowl and Optimus as they slowly walked along the sidewalk heading for Metro Femme.

"**PROWL! OPTIMUS/ORION! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"** -all of the aforementioned genitors.

-0-Metro Femme

They sat together, Knockout and Breakdown staring at the bundle of infant that was lying on Knockout's servos. He had moved to the chair again, sitting with a strange sense of loss as he watched the femmes prepare the infant to come home with them. He had a sense of the infant, then it was gone. It felt oddly sad and lonely.

A number of friends from the medical profession and a couple of mechs from the Decepticons had come to sit with them, helping Breakdown more than Knockout. That hardcore mech was deemed capable of handling what came. The odd man out was Breakdown.

"What a great baby," Ratchet said as he knelt before them. "What's his name."

"Breakout," Breakdown said. "It's a better name than Knockdown."

Laughter greeted that as the femmes took a snap for the picture board outside, a wall where new sparklings and their genitors would have pride of place. There were many out there now.

"That's a great name," Ratchet said. "Pull the blankets back. Let's see him."

Knockout who was mesmerized by the infant complied. He was a mech with wings and very tiny tires of the white wall persuasion. The parts of the baby that were Knockout were obvious. He had Knockout's overall format. What made him especially cute was his color scheme and face. He was the same color as Breakdown from helm to toe including his little orange face. He lay quietly looking at everyone with a calmness that was more Breakdown than Knockout. He didn't appear at the moment to be a slagging diva like his ada.

"This is a great sparkling. He's as cute as it gets," Ratchet said with a grin. "Congratulations. Thank you for calling me to come."

Breakdown nodded. "Thanks for coming. Maybe you can tell us what to do next."

"I'll show you. You ready to go home?" Ratchet asked as he glanced at Cleerie. "He can go, right?"

"Yep," Cleerie said with a grin and nod.

"Thank you, Cleerie, Gypsy and Minima," Ratchet said to the three femmes that were becoming legendary in the colony for their skill at separations.

"It's our pleasure and honor. Congratulations, Knockout and Breakdown," Gypsy said as the others nodded.

They gathered to go, the group of them. The friends followed Ratchet, Breakdown and Knockout out the door heading for Terra where they lived. They continued to the metro station and as they did, Prime, Prowl and his crew were climbing the stairs to come inside through the front doors.

-0-Trine

"Prowl just called. He's separating." Bluestreak stood in the doorway staring into the berth room where Sunstreaker was working on a sword. Sideswipe walked out of the wash rack, then glanced around. "Everyone, pony up. Let's all go."

They gathered the sparklings, then left to go to Metro Femme on the underground train for Autobot City. As they did, others in the grapevine got the word and began to come, some getting sitters and others not. They would for the most part arrive at Metroplex Femme when Ratchet and his troop reached the tower where Breakdown and Knockout lived. It would be a short and merry ride up.

-0-Inside the Separation Suite at Metro Femme

"You comfortable?"

Prowl opened an optic to stare at Bluestreak. He nodded, then off lined. Everyone sat around on the chairs and couches in the room, relaxing as best they could for the long haul. Prowl had taken a long time for one and a short time for the last. What this would be was anyone's guess. It would be a few minutes before anyone noticed that Ratchet wasn't present.

-0-In an apartment in Terra

They crowded in, a mob of mechs that had no infants of their own. Only Ratchet in the room had experiences with children. He walked to the berth room of the child, then paused at the door. He looked inside and was amazed. It was beautiful and stylish, thoughtful in layout and form. He entered, then paused by the crib which hung from the ceiling. "This is great. I've seen these before. You'll have to tell me how they work."

Breakdown nodded. "We can rock him to sleep. It was easy to attach it to the ceiling and its easy to fix up."

Ratchet grinned. "You're adorable, Breakdown. Who knew?"

Breakdown grinned at Ratchet. "You did."

"I did. Once the weirdness wears off you'll love this. Having a sparkling to take care of, to work for is something else," Ratchet said as he turned around the room slowly. There was a dresser with pad on it for changing the infant and the windows had curtains with images of Cybertronian animals on them. It was quiet and beautiful for a baby.

Ratchet took the baby, then lay him on the dresser. "Watch what I do." He began to unwrap the infant, getting him ready for bed. Putting lotion on his armor, he grinned. "Do this once an orn after you bathe him. He's so cute," Ratchet said as he finished up.

"He **is** cute isn't he," Knockout said as he stared at the infant. "What now?"

Ratchet walked to the berth, put the infant in and covered him properly. He explained things to the pair especially about going outside, outlined a schedule for them which they noted intently, discussed Infant Home Healthcare coming every orn for a while, then Ratchet covered the baby with a soft blanket. "When he wakes up, feed him.** Both** of you have to do it. You both have** equal** responsibility and you can bond faster if you do this."

They nodded.

"I think you need about a decaorn off to bond and take care of each other. Knockout, this has been strenuous. Stay home and be a family. This little thing needs you for everything and you have to take care of him. He's beautiful and he's your complete responsibility, you and Breakdown. You can call me orn and night. I'll come, I promise. So will Gypsy and the others. Okay?" Ratchet asked.

They nodded.

Ratchet grinned. "Are you two okay?"

They nodded. Ratchet grinned and slapped Breakdown on the arm. "That's my boys," he said as everyone laughed.

He turned to go, glanced back and nodded. They nodded to him and then he left. They stared at the door, at the mechs in the room, then turned to the gently swinging crib with the tiny infant recharging inside. The group would stand a while staring silently at the baby.

-0-Hurrying to Metro Femme after a message

He hurried down the crowded corridor, then let himself into the suite. Pausing in the doorway, glancing around the room at all of the happy faces inside, Ratchet looked at Prime. He was holding a bundled infant and he looked as happy as Ratchet had ever seen. Prowl was sitting on the med berth smirking slightly at Ratchet. "I have another one, Loser."

Laughter could be heard on the rings of Saturn.

-0-TBC 11-30-15 **edited 12-1-15**


	666. Chapter 666

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 5 (dd4 666)

-0-Metro Femme

"Well, this is amazing. Knockout and Breakdown have a beautiful little mech and you have a femme. I suppose I have to wait to see her," Ratchet said with a grin as Prowl stood and straightened his escutcheons.

"Yes, loser. You have to wait. I, Prowl of Praxus have spoken."

That got the raspberries it deserved as they gathered to go. Ratchet grinned. "A very prolific evening if I say so myself. Now tomorrow when I win the cake contest-" he said before being buried in slag.

They all gathered and walked into the hallway where the gathered multitudes hoorahed them down the corridor to the street beyond. It was an amusing journey to the tower and up to the top floor where they entered to the relief of everyone there. The house infants watched as Optimus walked to a chair to sit with his newest daughter. Genitors and grandgenitors of all persuasion gathered too.

Prowl smirked. "All of you but the first string grand genitors and siblings, scram."

The twins giving as much guff as they got left with Ratchet and Ironhide to head for the apartment below.

-0-At the apartment below

Ratchet continued to 'peel' a mountain of 'russet potatoes' as the others sat about the apartment shooting the breeze. The infants had been put to bed and now it was just the twins. Kaon and company were upstairs getting the inside track on the new sparkling.

"So Motormaster is an uncle?" Sideswipe asked from a couch where he was sprawled.

Ratchet nodded. "He is. Poor Breakdown. He was so scared. I think he's going to be an amazing genitor."

"I'll have to see that baby," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe nodded.

"They had a crib that hangs from the ceiling. It's the cutest thing ever," Ratchet said as he grinned at the pair. "If you can give them technical and moral support, that would be great. I don't want them to regret this."

"How can you?" Sideswipe asked.

"We're talking Knockout here. I think he'll rise to the occasion but neither of them seemed too confident when I was there. That's one **really** cute little baby," Ratchet said as he finished peeling. Rinsing them in a huge bowl, he put them into a pan, filled it with water, then sat it on the stove. They would be cooked through in five minutes.

"What are you three bringing tomorrow?"

"Besides the winning cake?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker snickered.

"Frag **that**, youngling," Ratchet said as he cleaned up the sink and counter.

"We're bringing some kind of vegetables and a casserole along with a good appetite or so Blue said," Sunstreaker said.

"Lots of potatoes, gravy, butter and buns, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin. "Warrior food."

"Slag **yeah**," Sunstreaker said. "Prowl and Prime are bringing a couple of the turkeys. That's what I was told. About 2-300 will be there tomorrow. Everyone is bringing something. I'm bringing a fork."

They laughed. Ratchet turned to the stove to check the pot. "I invited Breakdown and Knockout to come as usual. They can come to any of the gatherings where everyone else comes but I think they feel they need an invite."

"You getting over being fragged off at Knockout?" Sideswipe asked with interest.

"A bit. He's doing a lot better. My concern and interest is Breakdown and now the infant. I want Breakdown to succeed and be happy. I want him to know that he has skills besides mayhem."

"He and Bulkhead are friends," Sideswipe said.

Ratchet glanced at him with surprise. "That's good. They were arch enemies once." He poured out almost all of the water, then sat the bowl on the counter. Pouring in a bit of creamy looking milk liquid, a block of butter and a bit of 'garlic', Ratchet began to mash the potatoes until they were creamy and fluffy.

Ironhide arose, then walked to the counter to peer over Ratchet's shoulder. "Need a taster? Just in case?"

Ratchet stirred in 'salt and pepper', then grinned at Ironhide. "Sure," he said getting a spoon out. A big dollop of goodness went down Ironhide's pie hole. "Well?"

"I think I need another taste just to make sure," Ironhide said with a grin.

Ratchet chuckled as he took the bowl and placed it in his top oven. Putting it on a setting that would keep it warm but not dry it out, he turned to Ironhide with a smirk. "I memorized the ridges on the potatoes in that bowl. If they aren't there in the morning I'll bean you with a hammer."

"And that, Sideswipe, is what passes for foreplay around here," Sunstreaker said with a grin as he stood. "Blue is heading out. We meet in the lobby."

Hoo-haw and general trash talk was had as the two made their farewells. Ratchet and Ironhide watched them go, then turned to each other. "Good evening all in all. We're backed from extinction by two more sparks."

"I want to talk to you about that, Ratchet. The riff raff are getting a leg up on us," Ironhide said as the two turned to walk to the berth room and bed time. "Even Prowl says he has another one. You heard him crowing. You're not going to let him get ahead are ya?"

"Let him crow because he **does** have another one. Your ada has one. Their naming is tomorrow. Another reason for thanksgiving," Ratchet said as the walked down the hallway to bed.

"I know," Ironhide said as they disappeared into their room. The lights went out. When Ironhide would sneak out later, the alarm on the stove that Ratchet didn't tell him about would ring and he would face the music with an unrepentant spark and a sheepish grin.

-0-Morning, at the ass crack of dawn

The infants arose, this the first real orn of no school and gathered in Sunspot's room. All of the sparklings sat on the little mechs' berth, the one that once was Sunspot's. He sat with them too and a dog. All eight kids and a dog grinned at each other. "Bos, why don't you and I along with Co-D sneak out and get us all something to eat. Reflector, why don't you stay here and keep the sparklings from waking everyone up," Sunspot said with a giant smile.

They all chuckled and tee-hee-ed in agreement. The three bigger infants slid down, then began to stealth to the kitchen through the extended living room until they reached the cupboards and refrigerator. Getting a stool handily stashed nearby for just such a thing, Sunspot stood on his tip toes as he reached for a cupboard.

Grabbing an entire bag of Oreos and a bag of infant cookies, he handed them down. Looking around, he pulled out a small box of Ironhide's fudge, the ones with the 'nuts' and 'cherries' that he liked the best. Getting down, they opened the fridge and managed between them to carry enough of the little bottles of infant juice so that everyone would have one.

Pausing to listen, glancing this way and that, they stealthed back to the berth room with giant smiles. It would be a tasty breakfast on the middle of the big boy berth in the big boy room.

-0-Early but at the same time

Prowl rose from the alarm he set for himself, then slipped out of the berth room leaving a heavily recharging Optimus behind. He checked each room, re-tucked a couple of infants who slept 'like a bag of angle worms', then entered the newest infant's room, one he would share with Sojourner for a while. She was sleeping, beautiful and sweet in repose. He walked to the other crib, grinning down at their newest infant.

She was beautiful and perfectly formed. Her paint scheme was perfection. The small acknowledgments of their family, her siblings, genitors and faction were already there. Blue had put the emblems and brand on her last night, a bonus from his etching classes at The Learning Annex in Tyger Pax. One thing down, one less thing to do later. They would be hip deep in the Earth mission and the situation on Cybertron upcoming, so what could be done now was done.

He picked her up, walked to the rocker by the window in the bed room and sat. Slipping out his feeding tube, he sat back to rock as the infant sleepily began to feed. It would be a very sweet, very content moment in the Prime-Prowl household this early morning.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time...

Alor of Iacon sat in a rocking chair by the window of their apartment, his son in soft blankets lying in his arms asleep. It was quiet. Blackjack was getting their gear together to return to Cybertron in a couple of orns. They would be heading up the Ops Center in the Iacon camp. They would be in charge of the entire planet's Autobot effort.

The baby would go with them, living in the middle of deployment just like his big brother did. They would keep him in a little bed under the console, in the berth room of their officer's quarters, in their holds when it was applicable. All of it would be wonderful. It had been a very long time since they had an infant with them. Hard Drive and Delphi would be with them also, helping to take care of their newest little Autobot.

Turbine and Raptor would be at Gliese, taking over the command so that Flint could move back to Fort Apache. All of them were ready to help with the infant, taking him with them when they could so they could keep him. It was just like old times only many planetary diameters better.

Blackjack walked out, then sat down across from Alor. "Is everything ready for the dinner? Your cake as well?" he asked with a grin.

Alor nodded. "It's on the counter and in the refrigerator."

It was quiet a moment, then Blackjack grinned. "Who would have thought in the Benzuli that such could ever be possible?"

"Not me," Alor said with a grin.

Blackjack nodded. "I know. Thanksgiving is a good holiday. I will remember this."

Alor nodded. They sat together talking quietly as the morning continued onward, moving ever closer to the moment when the colony would be fully awake and the parties would begin.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time …

"I hope he doesn't wake up early every orn."

"You'll have to get up and take care of him," Breakdown said as he dried the infant off gently. He was the one who had more experience as a medic with infants. He had become a very good infant doctor. Though he wasn't yet certified to become an actual doctor, he was the one who was given the babies and children when they came in, so good and gentle was he with them.

He, the Stunticon.

It made him and everyone watching him smirk. He put the baby on the towel spread out for him. Wrapping Breakout, Breakdown patted him dry. Nodding to a tube on a shelf over the table here in the wash rack, Breakdown took it. "What you're going to do is rub this lotion into his armor just like Ratchet said."

"**Me?!"** Knockout said with surprise.

"Yeah, you," Breakdown said. "Do it and I'll get him ready to go with us. We're going to eat breakfast out today. Then we get ready for the dinner. Hurry up about it too." Breakdown moved to let Knockout into his space. When he was sure that Knockout had the baby, he walked out, his incredulous partner staring after him with surprise.

Knockout stared a moment, then stared down at the cutest little baby ever staring solemnly back at him. Then he grinned. "Your atar is showing a new side of himself, Breakout. I think I **like **it." He took the lotion and began to rub it into the infant's armor. It would be a pleasant experience for both.

-0-TBC 12-1-15 **edited 1-13-16**

NOTE:

We've reached part 666! LOL! The sign of the beast (story). :D I think the most I've gone before the site kicked me off was 687. :D That means I have 25 more segments before the length of this part kicks in and maybe denies me further uploads. If that happens I will try and put a note to find part 5 to continue this. If I can't add it to the end of the last segment of part 4, go to the list and look for Diego Diaries 5. (And then again, we might make our way past 687 and then some) :D:D:D Hugs!


	667. Chapter 667

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 6 (dd4 667)

-0-Next morning

"**IRONHIDE! YOU UP YET!?"**

A grunting sound down the corridor to the berth room greeted that. **"DON'T YELL AT ME, OLD** **MECH! I'M COMING!**"

"Get here **NOW** or **I'll THROW AWAY THE POTATOES!"**

It was amazing how fast a big mechanism could reach the living room with the right motivation. He paused by the dining table shooting Ratchet with caustic optics. "Slagger. **YOU THROW THEM OUT AND I'M GOING DOWN THE CHUTE WITH THEM!"**

"You won't fit, Atar."

The two combatants turned to the table where Reflector was sitting, a spoonful of breakfast paused in his servo. He grinned. Ironhide grinned back. "It might be fun to try," Ironhide said as he took the plate that Ratchet handed him. He sat, then grinned. All of his favorite Cybertronian breakfast foods were there. "Looks good. Might have to put off the chute another orn."

"Hush. Don't give the sparklings any ideas," Ratchet said with a grin as he sat with his own plate.

"What's the schedule?" Ironhide asked as he began to eat in earnest.

"Well, we go to the Fortress and chat with the senior Autobots a moment, then come back here. My ammas and appas will watch the infants while we're gone. Then we come back and trade slag a bit. Your ada will be shining the new infant up. He's going to be named at the party to cut down on the monkey motion. Bluestreak opened a page on the Bulletin Board for everyone to tap his ped there so to speak . When I looked this morning it was already lit up with well wishes."

"That's good," Ironhide said. "I think I know what they're going to call him. I think they'll name him after one of Ada's genitors. It'll be a happy orn when those two show up. I hope they do."

"What are they like Atar?" Sunspot asked.

"Fun. They're fun, Sunspot. Both of them were musicians and played in the band of the Old Army. That's the oldest regiment in the armed forces. They were important musicians in the oldest and most honored band in the services. They trained musicians and taught your grand ada about music. You would love them. They were funny and good sparked, both of them."

"I remember," Ratchet said with a grin. "We can keep a good thought. They are after all scanning the Empire to locate where everyone is. Maybe they'll turn up too." Ratchet passed out more 'juice' as they continued. They would be caught up in the world of infants, then walk down the hallway to the great grand genitors' apartment where Chan, Corr, Docker and Ratchet would welcome them with hugs and kisses. A drop by Blackjack's apartment would find them ready to go as they stuffed the infant into Blackjack's carry hold.

Everywhere else, families and bachelors of all stripe would be getting ready for this, the day before **THE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD** and the best food holiday on the calendar.

-0-On the street

"What do you think about Kaon versus Simfur?" Ratchet asked Alor as they ambled along, Blackjack and Ironhide behind them going over efforts with their conversion kits for menacing remote controlled helicopters.

"It was sad to see Iacon lose the berth on the wild card. Given that no one had Kaon and Simfur's records, the outcome was preordained. Now we can go tomorrow and watch the twins win. I have high hopes on those two to make it good this year."

"You and me both," Ratchet said. "The playoffs were disappointing. We have to stack Iacon for next year, you and me. Frag Kaon and Praxus. Especially Praxus."

They both laughed as they crossed the highway and headed for The Fortress. Slag traded with the elders in the courtyard biding time until dinner and the gathering crowd of bachelor mechs and femmes in the rec room, one of four dozen around the colony was had. It was cheery and expectant, congratulations given and had by those who lounged toward those walking forward to duty.

Crossing the rec room, they entered the conference room where nearly everyone was waiting. Sitting, smiling brilliantly, Alor and Ratchet were ready to roll. No one else was but it didn't matter. There were plates of donuts on the table. All was well in most of their worlds.

"This is going to be short and sweet. By the way, congratulations to you, Alor. We put a message on your board even if we expect to see the baby later today," Optimus said with a grin.

"He's a loaner," Prowl said before a donut bounced off his helm. "Ha, ha," he said shooting nuclear optics to Raptor. "They're **ALL** mine."

"You already have a new dollie, greedy-guts," Ratchet said as he sat back with a big donut in his servo. "That would be enough for a normal person in any other universe."

"Says the sparkling Pez dispenser," Prowl said with a gimlet optic.

Ratchet leaned forward with a grin. "You have Sojourner, Miracle and the new baby. I have Praxus, Orion, Hero and Prowler. I still win, slagger."

"For now," Prowl sniffed.

Optimus glanced at him sharply. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry for you, Prime. I know you wanted a normal life but then … well, things happen," Ratchet said with a grin.

A caustic optic impaled Ratchet as Raptor grinned. "Let's talk about how Praxus isn't in the game tomorrow."

Every optic in the room glared at him. "You're Praxian, Raptor," Optimus said with a grin.

"Given that Prowl failed the team this year in concocting a winning strategy I've decided to support another until things improve," Raptor said smirking at Prowl. "No one ever said I was dependably loyal."

"And they won't either," Delphi said about his son. Laughter intruded onto Prowl's disbelieving angst for a moment, then knuckle raps brought them back.

"Shall we begin?" Optimus asked as a ruffled Prowl pulled up a datapad. "What's the agenda?"

"Well, it would appear that Prowl's cake will win the best in show priz-…" Prowl began before mayhem broke out. He glared at everyone.

"Well, it's clear that sparking an infant hasn't slowed your slag mechanism down any," Ratchet said with a laugh.

Prowl sat back with a smirk. "Tell us about your masterpiece, chef."

Ratchet grinned. "It's so big and awesome it'll take two of us to get it there."

"Oh slag." –everyone in the room

Caustic optics shot out like laser beams to everyone there. "Fraggers. You're going to eat it and shut the frag up. Ironhide and I worked our digits to the super structure over this cake. It's a work of art and tasty too." Ratchet smiled a dazzling smile, a very beautiful affect.

To another Cybertronian.

"We shall see. After all, we **are** talking about these two servos," Prowl said holding up his hands. Laughter greeted that so he shot them homicidal optics wrapped up in feral competitiveness, something that Ratchet could relate to. "Until then, we shall go over things that need attention. Right now, Cybertron is progressing well in the rebuilding, settlement of refugees and civilians and other housekeeping tasks.

"The empire is reporting in, some of them asking for relief of their stations. They want to come and help rebuild the planet since most of those in the alpha and beta quadrants were hungry mechs looking for a steady meal. The Rim is the area to watch for disturbances and we will have to go there shortly to show the flag, take oaths and shoot a few troublemakers as well."

"Sounds like fun," Hard Drive said as he grinned at Prowl. He knew the winger from childhood, having spent time in the same circle as Miler and Venture. It was amusing to see him laugh and act like he was happy.

Who knew?

"We have two migrations coming, both of them vetted by Dai Atlas. The last one is smaller and has Decepticons, pirates and the rumor of several mayhem teams. That might mean taking their ships one-by-one. The mayhem teams were numerous and they were sent to forage and frag us up. Now they heard about the lack of cohesion in the Empire and want to come for their piece of the pie," Prowl said. "Or cake. My prize winn-…" A donut bounced off Prowl's chevron. He frowned. Starscream grinned. So did everyone else including a very relaxed and happy Optimus Prime, **MESSIAH TO HIS PEOPLE!**

Even First Disciples can have fun sometimes.

"Oh joy. That might be fun. Nothing like mayhem teams to keep the ho-ho-ho in holiday," Springer said with a grin. "What about more Seekers? Any news about groups returning or should you, Starscream and Elder, make another call … perhaps on Cybertron itself?"

"That would be a good idea," Rainmaker said with a nod. "We will do that. We need all our people back, Prime. What is the progress on deciphering Shockwave's data? I might say, your deception with him was brilliant. I wish I had been there."

"I will find the film, Elder," Silverclaw said with a grin. "It **was** rather fun."

"I would like to see it too," Raptor said. "Seeing is so much more entertaining than listening to my son describe it."

Laughter greeted that. They discussed a number of issues including the Bahamian adventure that would come in two orns, fortunately after the championship game to decide the best football squad on Mars. As they wrapped up, some left to attend to dinners and other obligations. Soon it was the usual suspects, Ratchet along with Ironhide's family as well as Prime with Prowl.

Ratchet grinned. "Two new babies in this room and we don't get to see them. Have I ever told you that Praxian customs are slagging stupid?"

"Many times," Alor said with a grin. "You and I, we lived in a decent cosmopolitan urban center without backward backwoods customs. Iacon should be in the championship."

"You who have no culture, nothing to separate you from the riff raff should talk," Prowl sniffed.

"**I'm** from Iacon," Optimus said glancing at Prowl with a grin.

Prowl startled, then shook his helm. "I forgive you."

Slag and stuff bounced off Prowl's impeccable escutcheons as the many Iaconians in the room weighed in on his impertinence. He smirked, sat back and dropped a donut that had landed on his shoulder onto the table top. "As I was saying …"

Laughter greeted that. "Wait until next year, Prowler," Ratchet said. "I'm going to stack Iacon and we're going to remind Praxus why they're the football laughing stock of the galaxy."

The several Praxians weighed in on that remark equally vocally. Prime grinned. "What's for dinner?"

"We're bringing the turkeys … at least two of them. They will be perfection of course," Prowl said with a smirk at Ratchet.

"We're bringing the potatoes and gravy along with big fluffy dinner rolls that I made myself," Ratchet lied.

Boldly.

No one believed him least of all Prowl but they merely nodded and grinned, unwilling to break him into kindling on this, a thankful holiday. They were just thankful that others would be bringing potatoes and buns themselves though they would comment that his were really good. The slaggers.

"Salads, casseroles, more potatoes and gravy, more buns, lots of snacky stuff, a ton of high grade and other drinks, fruit and other Thanksgiving things. We parted it all out to the several thousand who seem to be expecting to come," Ratchet said. "I think we also have dessert covered."

Laughter greeted that. Prowl sat forward. "There are going to be tables along the wall for the cakes. I will put mine in the front where it can get the standing ovation it deserv-…"

More donuts.

Several minutes later, they rose together and walked out to the homesteads. In a joor they would gather in the party room of the Central Labor Council Hall in the Old City of Autobot City, the Primal Colony of the great Optimus Prime.

They would dine together, hundreds perhaps of friends and their families. There would be dozens of children and many dogs, cats and even a ferret. They were now becoming very popular animals in the colony too especially by housebound individuals. Slag would be traded along with recipes, stories, family news, battle tactics, slag, insults and infants. In the middle of the event, Alor and Blackjack would show the world their new baby. He would be passed around and loved on, a new infant to push back the dark night of extinction.

Then the cake contest would happen. It would be epic.

-0-TBC 12-2-15** edited 1-13-16**


	668. Chapter 668

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 7 (dd4 668)

-0-In the basement of a huge tower habitation site

"Well look at that!"

Ironhide grinned. "Yeah."

The man cave of his dreams was filled with mechs, all of the custom made poker tables surrounded by players and punters. At the counter nearby, the mounds of food obviously either carried in or catered were only topped by the cases of beer and high grade that were stacked beside it.

"**HEY, IRONHIDE! RATCHET!** Join the party," a big mech said with a grin.

"We have another party. Maybe later tonight," Ironhide said as he walked to the big fridge where the cake was.

Ratchet paused to check a couple of hands, then grinned. "What's this? Your fourth decaorn at this same game?"

"Yep," a big mech said as he sat back with a grin. "It's stand up of both of you to let us play here. We're keeping it clean for ya."

"I can see that," Ratchet said looking around at the meticulous cleanliness of the facility. Nothing was out of place and there were large garbage cans for all the fall out stuff. "Keep it real, boys," Ratchet said as he walked to the fridge to help Ironhide.

"Here we go," Ironhide said handing boxes of little figures and other features that would round out the scenario of the cake. Ratchet stowed them and so did Ironhide, finding spots for everything between them. Gripping the huge cake pan, they slid it out, then shut the fridge. Turning to walk out together, the mechs paused their poker long enough to look at it.

"What's that, Ratchet?" a big Seeker bachelor asked, one that was very good looking and on the radar of the colony as a desirable target for a lot of the younger bachelor mechs and femmes.

"It's a slagging cake, Rilee. Can't you see?" Ratchet asked as he paused with a small snit of aggravation.

"Oh," Rilee said with a grin. "I see houses and stuff. I didn't know it was a cake."

"It is. When we get through decorating it, it'll be the winner today at the contest," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile, one that wasn't lost on the mechs sitting around.

"When will you eat it? I'll be there," Rilee said with a chuckle.

"I'll page all you slaggers when it happens. We're only going to have a couple of thousand guests. What's a few more?" Ratchet said as they continued onward.

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a snicker.

They continued to the elevator, then rode up. The lobby was mercifully empty at the moment, so the walk to the street was pretty easy. "Put this down, Ironhide, then transform. You're driving it to the Hall. Use the cargo entrance."

"What if I stop short or something and it gets hammered?" Ironhide asked as they set the huge pan down.

"I'll hammer you next," Ratchet said with a grin. Ironhide walked to the street, then transformed. Ratchet looked at the cake, picked the pan up carefully, then laid it down on the bed of Ironhide's aft. "Follow me. I'll even run my lights and siren." Ratchet transformed, then with lights and siren blaring, led the way to the cargo entrance that led downward to the Central Labor Hall and all the myriad streets that led all the myriad directions to all the hundreds of places that were located there with many more being added as the underground expanded outward.

Reaching the back where deliveries were made through Fort Max's cargo ports, Ratchet transformed, took the cake pan out, then watched as Ironhide transformed. He grinned at Ratchet. "Been a while since you did that. Your siren and lights turn me on."

"Why, Ironhide … you'd bring The Sexy up during a family thankful dinner? You really are a sport," Ratchet said as they turned to walk to the big vault-like open doors on the loading docks that led to Max and the Hall. "Run interference and let's get to room 113C before it gets crazy inside."

Ironhide did, stopping here and there to chat while Ratchet lugged the increasingly heavy confection. **"MOVE IT, SLAGGER!"** he finally said as they paused to speak to another genitor of another student in the schools.

Laughing loudly, they turned at the corner, walked about half a mile on the sidewalks that bordered every well-lit road, then paused outside room 113C. Peering inside, they saw that Holi and her 'Squad' as the humans were now calling groups of friends around a center figure … like, oh say, Taylor Swift's *Squad* … were hard at it. Getting things ready that is.

They entered as Holi, Faun, Lee-Lee, Maxi, Mima, Cleerie, Simka, Blondi, Gypsy and three new femmes that Ratchet knew only by sight turned to smile at them. **"FIRST CAKE!"** Gypsy said with great happiness. "Come here and we'll help you set it up."

"Gypsy, you and your friends are the finest kind of individual ever doing the thankless part of this together. I worship your mini-con peds," Ratchet said as they followed her. Setting the cake on the table, Ratchet turned to her with a grin. "I want to thank you while I'm sober for what you and your friends are doing here."

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun ever," Gypsy said. "Tell me about your cake, Ratchet."

"It's not finished. We're going to assemble it here," Ratchet said as Ironhide grinned.

"We?" Ironhide asked.

"Haul out your haul and hold them where I can reach them," Ratchet said as he took a box from Ironhide. In it were items they made to make the landscape look like a couple of houses in the woods. More little trees were set up including a couple made to look like a Christmas tree. Ironhide had put tiny lights on them and they blinked now.

Next came the figures. All of the little family figures including that of the 'new kids' were placed and all of them were recognizable. That was the part that was hilarious. They had labored once they decided upon the body shape, working out each of the little bot's signature looks including guns, shoulder weapons when deployed and other cutenesses. Putting them around the landscape, grouping them into families, Ironhide began to grin. "You're putting the in-laws in front of the shack and us in front of the nice house," he said.

"Am I?" Ratchet asked as he batted his optics coquettishly. "So I am." He continued anyway. When they were all placed, Ratchet pulled out a hand held sifter and a bag of white stuff. Everyone watched as he poured a white powder into the sifter.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?" Mima asked as everyone crowded closer.

"I'm going to kick this through the hoop, my padwans," Ratchet said as he held it over the cake and began to tap the sifter against his other servo. As he did, a fine mist of white drifted down like snow, covering things lightly and amazingly life-like. Ratchet finally paused, looked things over and grinned. "There, slaggers. Snow."

"That is **so** cute, Ratchet. I love the shape of the family characters. They look like you but as snowmen," Faun said with a smile.

"They do," Ratchet said proudly as Ironhide grinned. "Slaggers took forever to make."

"I can see you and Ironhide, the babies and the trine is there. Is that Springer and Drift?" Maxi asked as she pointed at two snowmen with the proper colors, finials and other identifiers parked there on their little round butts. Tiny swords rounded out Drift's look.

Ratchet grinned. "That's them. The others are the others."

A row of bots seven in number lined up alongside the shack, colorful snow figures of the femmes. "That's Arcee, right? That's Elita and the others," Maxi said glancing up at Ratchet and Ironhide with a slowly growing smile.

"You noticed did you?" Ironhide asked with a snicker. He looked at Ratchet, the two conferred, then they turned to the femmes with a big smile.

"**GUESS WHAT!"** Ratchet said.

-0-Moments later

They finished the room, setting it up for the dozens and dozens of dishes that were coming along with perhaps a couple of hundred cakes. Maxi glanced around, then grinned at the others. "I think we made a mistake."

The femmes looked at her, then Holi grinned. "You mean Ironhide **isn't sparked**?"

Everyone laughed loudly, then bent their helms together to fix their misconception. They had no idea that the femmes in question were laboring under the same 'misconception' about dear old dad.

-0-Around the colony

They began to gather, millions of individuals going to parties, family gatherings or public places where those without anyone could have fun and a great meal. The streets were filled with those migrating around, then it began thin out. It would be good because turkeys and other food items were being moved to the dinner spot from the Residence and other places.

"**IRONHIDE! GET OUT OF THOSE, YOU SLAGGER!"**

"**I ONLY TOOK ONE BUN!"**

"**ONE TOO MANY!" **

They glared at each other, two behemoths with blazing optics, then they turned to the counter. "What do you want me to do, Ratchet?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Carry this box, Ironhide. I'll get the rest," Ratchet said with a grin of his own.

"You two are funny," Sunspot said as Bos, Reflector and Co-D nodded. Even Spot nodded. "What can **we** do?"

"Hold a sparkling leash. I'll carry Prowler in my hold. You guide the others," Ironhide said as he turned with a big box in his servos. Nearby, playing around with their leashes, the sparklings chattered. In moments they were in the custody of their siblings heading for the door and the big wingding down the road.

Ravel and Tie were coming out of their apartment as were Alor and Blackjack gathering in the hallway as the infants wandered toward them. Amma Docker stood by hers as she held it open. The other three, Chan, Corr and Appa Ratchet stepped out carrying things too.

"This looks crowded," Alor said with a grin. He was carrying a baby carrier over his arm and a huge cake in his servos. It looked like perfection. As usual. "Where's your cake, Ratchet? I would love to see it."

"We took it over already. It's so big and amazingly delicious that we wanted to beat the crowds, right, Ratchet?" Ironhide said as they made their way forward.

Ratchet laughed aloud. "That's right."

They made their way, edging ever closer to the huge room with the tables and counter space for enough food to feed several hundred individuals. That was a good thing because several hundred individuals and their targs were headed that way too.

-0-There

A good two dozen huge turkeys graced a table along with the two that Prime and Prowl had brought over. Prowl had walked to the cake table with his masterpiece placing it just so next to a gigantic cake with a cute tableau on its surface. Someone had made a snowman scene and it was easy to determine who that loser was.

Prowl grinned. This was going to be fun. As he turned, the judges arrived, 34 priests and Alpha Trion. Given that they were all new to the process, most of them, it would seem reasonable to have them dine out with the First Disciple of Primus. As more and more food and cakes entered along with the people bringing it, the place was getting to be swinging.

Ratchet and Ironhide entered with their mob, heading for the buffet table to place their items. The spread was **AMAZING** and there were places set around the room for families. Holi drew Ratchet to one side and they conferred off line. A huge belly laugh from Ratchet drew stares, then he turned to walk to the cake table where Prowl stood with his arms across his chassis.

"**PROWLER!** Let's see your cake," Ratchet said as he peered at the table. It was exquisite. There were cutouts of scenes of familiar places in the colony pressed like appliques against the sides of the cake, a skyline of it going around the entire thing. On top were modeled in edible 'chocolate' a mini Metroplex and Fort Max. It was beautiful and impeccable in execution. It was also cherry chocolate. "That's a great cake. Lots of work and class."

"Thank you. This is yours, right?" Prowl asked as he turned to Ratchet's opus. Ratchet nodded with a grin. "That's an interesting concept. Which house did you make? Is that gingerbread?"

"It is. I did the one that looks good. Guess which one?" Ratchet asked with a giant smile.

Prowl laughed, then squeezed Ratchet's shoulders. "May the best slagger win."

"You're on," Ratchet said as they moved back for more cakes to come. In they came, cake after cake after cake. They were as varied as possible. Hercy and Kup walked in with their own, a white cake that looked innocuous and incredibly edible. "Here comes the winner."

Prowl grinned. "Sh."

-0-TBC 12-3-15 **edited 12-4-15**


	669. Chapter 669

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 8 (dd4 669)

-0-At room 113C

+They fogged in, bots that Ratchet knew and others he didn't. It didn't matter. There was plenty of food, plenty of space and plenty of beer. The more, the merrier because no one should be alone on Thanksgiving day. Prowl and Prime were going over an update with Springer and Drift on the hunt for Thunderblast, the situation on Razorclaw and the criminal case for the serial killer on Cybertron. Everything else could keep as they were informed that twenty new city-formers had taken up residence to deliver food and medicine to the rural backwaters of the planet around the north and south poles. It would alleviate a lot of travel and trucking.

These were more of the deep space vessels that went with colony ships like Caminus. They would accompany ships like Caminus into the hinterlands of space, find a place to plant a colony, then land. Both ships would work together to begin the 'plantation' of a new site of habitation for the Empire.

Caminus as a colony ship carried a nest of sparks and the medical ship carried the protoforms. The medical ship would open medical holograms of astounding power and solidity who would then help the sparks to merge into their protoform. They would help and care for the colony until it became independent, then become either a residential facility or return to Cybertron for re-assignment.

This was long ago but Metroplex in consultation with Ratchet and Prime called for those among the masses to come for this reason. They could alleviate the medical situation among Ratchet's staff offering astonishingly good medical attention to the masses.

Holi was standing nearby directing traffic as the cakes kept on coming. There would be 203+ of them before they were all arrived. The only diorama cake would be that of Ratchet and Ironhide. It was getting a lot of comments and laughter as the mechs and femmes studied their competition.

Alor and Blackjack were in conversation with a number of mechs, some of them from their group in the Benzuli. They were here too to see the new infant. That would start the festivities, the naming ceremony. Everyone had rsvp'd so they waited until the 322 guests arrived, the 56 who had heard about it and came along with a rolling number of humans stopping by from the N.E.S.T. HQ, The Family Habitat in Tower Two, the official designation of their home away from home, the Science Habitat, Earth 1 and The Resort at Autobot City.

Infants ran around in the enclosed space as a granny femme parked herself near the door to prevent free ranging from the sparklings that chased each other around the room. When the witching hour arrived, Lee-Lee signaled to Ratchet. Ratchet as the 'host(est) with the most(est) and the mech in the room most grateful for an alternate site other than his living room whistled incredibly loudly.

Everyone froze, then turned to him including a slightly miffed Ravel. **"RATCHET!"** he called out more from habit than upset. Loud raucous laughter greeted that as Ratchet hugged his ada off his little peds.

"**THAT'S MY SUNNY!"** Appa Ratchet said proudly and loudly.

More loud laughter and a few comments of the less than flattering kind from a mech of the Prowls of Praxus contingent filtered over the hoo-haw. A slap to the back of that Prowl's helm from his own ada took care of his feisty regard.

"This party is going to be starting in a moment but first we have to take care of the first item on the agenda. Before we get to that I want to thank you for coming here. I don't think we could fit you all into our house," Ratchet said as everyone laughed loudly. "We started this as a small family gathering but the family has grown a bit. The contest will follow lunch and we're so happy to have the entire priestly contingent of the Temple and Alpha to be our judges this year."

A rousing cheer and applause greeted that.

"We asked you to do this job because you're more likely to be spared by The One from dying from cake poisoning than the rest of us." More laughter. Ratchet grinned. "For now, we have to take care of the first order of business. We have to name the new infant in Ironhide's family."

A huge roar sounded as the group rose to their peds. Blackjack and Alor, framed by Hard Drive, Delphi, Flint, Raptor and Turbine stood with the baby carrier in servo. Ironhide and the twins who were sitting with them rose as well.

"There's a lot of family around the room," Ratchet said as Silverbow made her way to Sunstreaker. He grinned. "There goes one now." Huge laughter. "Your turn, Blackjack."

He laughed, then nodded. "When we were in the Benzuli there were infants there and we loved them, Ali and I. We had a son but we didn't know where he was. I never believed that Ironhide was killed because I knew he was a good soldier and would prevail. As long as Prime needed him, my son would live." He paused a moment, then continued. "When we came here and saw our grandchildren, then recovered my own family, there was a need in the two of us that we had to take care of.

"Every child we have is a push back against extinction. For those of us who've been to see Cybertron and see what we've lost, the nearly one billion individuals that are in all likelihood killed in the war … we have a duty and obligation to do two things. One, we have to make sure that our species continues. Every child is a treasure. We have to also live two lives. We have to live for ourselves and someone else who in all likelihood didn't survive.

"We had to increase our family for those reasons and because Ironhide was an only child. We can't have one child families anymore. Now Ali and I have two. I have another infant to raise with Alor, something we did around our careers and wars with Ironhide. This infant will never know war. We're breaking the legacy of our family to supply soldiers to the army. If this infant wants to be a warrior, he'll have to settle for the Home Guard." He grinned slightly. "We're a bit behind Ironhide and Ratchet but then I think everyone short of Primus is."

Laughter and catcalls greeted that. Blackjack turned to Alor. "We decided on a name, one that honors Alor's family. My genitors and grand genitors have been recovered. Alor has his brother back. What happened to the others, I don't know. I want them back. They were amazing musicians and amazing individuals so we're going to honor them with the name of this infant. Alor will tell you."

Alor who was standing beside him holding the infant nodded, then looked down into the basket. "My genitors were musicians in the band of the Old Army. They taught me everything that I know. We talked about the name for this little mech and decided that I could choose the name of one of my genitors. It was hard. I put Blackjack on notice that we have to have another because I chose my ada's name. My atar was called Trooper. He was a great mech and I miss him terribly. He would love the infants including this one. This baby is loved, he will grow up to be a good spark and serve this colony and his people. He will also root for Praxus Science in football or so 'Jack says."

Raspberries and shouts, applause and gagging sounds greeted that remark as the Praxians were out shouted by the rest of the Cybertronians including the Seekers in the room. **"VOS FOREVER!"** Rainmaker was heard to call out over the laughter.

Alor smirked at everyone as he set the carrier on a table. "This infant is a genius infant, a beautiful infant and his name is Scout. He's named for my ada. We present him to all of you, his family and community." Alor reached into the blankets and brought the tiny mech out. The place exploded into laughter and clapping.

The infant was the absolute spitting image of Ironhide. Alor and Blackjack stood together holding him up proudly as Flint and the rest of the family grinned.

"I see that the psychosis runs in the family on both sides," Starscream said as he laughed. Dart who sat on his arms with Swift smiled, though neither knew why.

"**DON'T FIX WHAT ISN'T BROKE!"** Ironhide said with a roar.

Laughter and suggestions greeted that as Alor handed the infant to Blackjack. With Ironhide at his side, the two began to circulate to allow the group there to see and touch the infant's ped. The online page had over 22 thousand well wishes on it as Flint released the baby's name to the page to make the information there complete.

Ratchet grinned at Alor. "Nice job. You're still behind, slaggers."

"Some of us know how to say no," Alor said with a chuckle.

"I tried that. Your son is a force of nature," Ratchet said as they watched the two proudly showing the new infant. **"LET'S EAT!"**

Cheers went up as lines began to form. Between the group exclaiming over the little infant and everyone chasing down the others, there was a bit of chaos. Optimus Prime caught Miracle as he ran past chased by Olo, Mimi and Bleu. All of them stopped to smile at him, then screeched loudly as they turned to run the other way.

By the time that everyone had seen Scout, Blackjack and Ironhide were handed filled plates and beers. Scout went into Alor's hold filled with blankets and solitude as he himself took a large filled plate to sit with the rest of the family. Prime grinned at them. "Better eat up. The cake contest is going to be brutal."

Raptor grinned. "That doesn't even count the game tomorrow."

"May my spark hold out," Optimus said as he felt a pat on his leg. He looked down to see Olo and Mimi standing beside him. They smiled. He grinned at the infants. They opened their mouths. He snickered, then fed them both a morsel off his plate. They grinned, then ran onward.

A big mech who was after them stared at Prime aghast. "Uh, sorry about that, Optimus. Olo has better manners than that most of the time."

"I have no problem, Bengee," Optimus replied. "I have grandchildren who are infants too."

Bengee nodded with a bit of relief. "If she makes it around again grab her. She's so small she sometimes takes a bit of effort to catch." He moved onward after his daughter.

"There's a mini-con in the family tree," Ratchet said with a grin. "There was a mini-con femme in Bengee's family way back.

Everyone nodded. "There don't appear to be any in yours, Optimus, or am I wrong?" Alor asked with a grin.

Optimus looked down table to his genitors who were sitting with Miler, Venture, Tie Down and Ravel, their laughter and conversation a balm to his spark. "Take a good look. My genitors are the smallest mechs in my family."

Tagg was very tall and well made, a big strong mech but it was Kestrel that gave the basic format of his own design to Optimus. Both were big, rangy and strong, especially now that things were easier and their nutrition and health problems were in hand.

"The Matrix reformatted you but it also added to your frame. Not a bad trade off," Ratchet said with a grin.

They chatted about everything but work, trading jokes with the other punters and guests. More even arrived, the Household Guards coming from dinner with friends, some of them bringing new bonds and one new infant with them. They were accommodated as well, their cakes placed on the tables around them.

By the time that dinner was nearing a hiatus, the humans had arrived taking their place in the center of the tables to watch the contest.

"Who's going to do the honors?" Prowl asked as he looked around the room.

"Holi?" Ratchet asked as he leaned around Dagger. "What's next?"

"We got it, Ratchet," Holi said as she stood. The other femmes jumped up too accompanied by Jolt and Bumblebee who were pressed into service as well. They bustled to the tables, dumping their own dishes into the barrels set nearby. Turning, clapping her servos, Holi and the gathering femmes smiled. Bee and Jolt stood by the garbage cans with grins and expectations. This was going to taste good. "May I have your attention?" she asked.

Everyone turned to her, their empty plates and half empty glasses before them. "Show time," Raptor said with a grin.

Laughter greeted that as the priests were moved to tables set aside for the judging. Data pads for voting were there along with a number of other utensils for the exercise in deliciousness. When they were seated, Holi began. "This is the second annual food contest at the Ironhide-Ratchet family thanksgiving party. What we're going to do is have the priests divide into seven groups of five.

"We will bring each group of five the same cake, but a different one to the others. By the time we resolve that set of cakes, the winner of the group moves up. By the time the last cakes are chosen, Alpha Trion, Joon and Neo will be the judges of the grand prize winner."

Neo and Joon left their tables and went to sit with Alpha. Holi grinned. "This is a winnowing down process because we have with last minute entries 215 cakes to judge."

A calamitous level of laughter and cheering greeted that. Everyone watched as the femmes cut the cakes into tiny slivers resting on tiny plates, put them on trays and handed them to Bee and Jolt to take to each judging table. Along with Cleerie, Mima and Gypsy, they delivered the first round of cakes to the judges.

It was on.

TBC 12-4-15** edited 1-13-16**

NOTES:

I'm watching the teevee and they talk about mas-cons that are part of the moon. It changes the gravity of the moon so that it isn't even in all places. It means that you can't guarantee that the gravity won't pull you down faster than you thought it would if you land there. I love science.

**LEONESS: HUGS!** I'm going to be off work during Christmas break so I plan to write a lot more. I know what you mean about finishing too fast. I think I read Lord of the Rings in three days. LOL! Hugs again, my dear Leoness.

**NoLongerSparked:** I love your ideas. Knockout and Breakdown aren't bonded. That sort of slipped past. :D The rest of Breakdown's brothers are going to see the infant pretty soon. None of them like Knockout much in this story so he might have to stay behind. I'm still working it out.

**GuestF:** I'm going to start using the symbionts shortly. I actually forgot about them for a while, then saw the error. Blaster and Soundwave's are going to factor in. I love the two that Drift has in Transformers: Robots In Disguise. **THEY'RE SO CUTE**! It will be coming. :D:D

To all the readers, HUGS!

Football is coming. :D


	670. Chapter 670

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 9 (dd4 670)

-0-Cake

The judges tasted their pieces savoring them for a moment before entering a rating of zero to ten for the cake overall. There were several things that they were looking for … texture including mouth feel, flavor, aroma, presentation and overall appeal. The rules and criteria were broad and easy. As each different cake was tasted by its five tasters a number was entered and more brought to the teams.

Holi was collating the information on a small hand held device that was hooked into the datapads of the judges. It would be announced in real time who won when the final grand champion was decided. Then everyone would have cake. Sitting in the corner of the room behind the judges, the trophy box awaited. Only Ratchet knew what they looked like since he was the designer of the bling.

"There goes your slices," Ratchet said as Lee-Lee handed five plates of cherry chocolate goodness to Mima. She hurried past with a big smile on her pretty face, taking Prowl's carefully concocted confection to five priests. They watched as they tasted, savored and apparently enjoyed the dessert.

"It looks good. Don't you think it looks good?" Prowl asked Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded with a big grin. "I think so."

Around the room, the guests were picking at the buffet cramming in the last bit of someone elses food before going back to their life with its various cooking and non-cooking efforts. Infants sat on laps, tables or ran around the floor as the humans who were also there chatted with soldiers and civilians of their acquaintance.

"Doesn't look like you have to put up with leftovers, Prowl," Ratchet said as he stared at the buffet table.

"Thank goodness," Prowl said. "You won't be taking anything home either."

"Having a few over for dinner takes care of all of it," Ratchet said with a grin. "I think I only know half of the slaggers in this room." He glanced down the table, then gripped Scout's carrier device. Sliding it down, he grinned at the infant inside who was looking at him with calm optics. "Aren't you just the handsomest infant in the room." He reached in and lifted the baby out. Cradling him in his servos, Ratchet grinned.

"That baby is going to be Orion's mini-me," Prowl said with a grin. "It's a mental condition, you know. Its a mental condition to make every infant in your family look like Ironhide."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ratchet said. "This infant is going to break sparks everywhere."

Prowl slipped him into his own servos, then grinned. "In one more orn, our infant will see the light of day."

"What version of Optimus can we expect to see?" Ratchet asked with a grin.

"You think I would make her look like Optimus?" Prowl asked with a gimlet optic.

"Yes. I hear it runs in families, that sort of mental condition," Ratchet replied.

Prowl grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not."

More cake went past, groups of it for the tasters. They had begun to get into it and the pace picked up. It wouldn't take very much longer now. On a datapad, Holi had the various finalists. When they were finally winnowed down by category, they would be sliced again and the three finalist judges would have final say.

A rap nearby drew attention. Elita was standing by a table with all her squad and a box. "While the tasting is going on, I would like to address a rumor."

Everyone turned as the room settled down. Elita grinned, then glanced at Holi. "I heard a while back that a certain individual had become sparked. This individual is notorious for their infants but even more so about not sparking. How this rumor started and why, I don't know. But I knew that I wanted to contribute to the moment and so did my squad."

Holi grinned. During the dinner, she had cornered Elita to clear up a boo-boo about Ironhide. She had looked at Holi with a grin, then shook her helm. "I figured that was probably true but since you were going to drop a trousseau on the big goof, we wanted to do the same. I suppose we can give this stuff to Alor and Prowl."

Holi nodded. Then she grinned. "Poor old Ironhide. I never expected him to do this even unwillingly."

They agreed, then returned to the party …

"I would like to speak about a rumor. We heard around the colony that someone we knew really well was sparked. Holi and her group along with me and mine decided to have a baby party like the humans have when someone is sparked or has the baby. We gathered a bunch of things together like humans do, baby clothing and the like. We have plenty of cake to celebrate like the humans do," Elita said with a chuckle. "What we'd like to do is give these things to the hero of this party, the sparked individual who has always been an inspiration to us. This person is a leader's leader, smart, tactical and brave."

Everyone stared at each other, then turned toward Prowl and Prime. Prowl for his part was staring at Elita with a wary expression while Prime sat with a big grin, his arm draped over Prowl's chair as Sojourner sat on his lap chewing on a cookie.

"This person is integral to the Autobot Cause and an inspirational figure to the ranks. This person is incredibly skilled and someone who loves his infants. He understands the future depends upon sparklings filling in the holes of our civilization. So we have decided to have a baby party for this person in the middle of our Thanksgiving party. After all, it's a reason for thanks having more infants in our colony. So we'd like to call out the individual that we wish to honor to sit right here while we gift them with baby stuff," Elita said as she pulled out a chair to the aisle between tables.

Holi and her crew were staring at Elita with big grins. Holi had filled them in. The other femmes were grinning including Chromia who's stern visage usually rivaled Cyclonus who incidentally was also present.

Elita turned to the front table where all the senior Autobots were lounging, all of whom turned toward Prowl. "Could the mech of the hour please come forward so we can party together over his sparkling."

It was silent. "Who is it, Elita?" Prime finally asked as he glanced at Prowl.

"Why … it's Ironhide, of course," Elita said with a smile.

The Pit opened up and the devils came out to play.

-0-A few minutes later

"**WHAT THE FRAG!? WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"** -Ironhide, standing behind a table with astonishment

"We were told because everyone in the colony knows for some reason that you're sparked, Ironhide." -Elita who was enjoying herself just a ***smidge*** too much

"**WHO!?"** -IH

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!"** -Ratchet

"What the frag, Ironhide. I didn't know you had it in ya. Get it? In ya?" -Raptor goading his oldest grandson

"**BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" **-Ratchet

"**APPA! WHAT THE FRAG!? HOW THE FRAG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SPARK!?"**

Instant silence.

-0-A few minutes later

"**Uh ..."** -IH

"**WHAT THE FRAG *DO* YOU MEAN THEN!?" **-Ratchet weighing in

"This is better than football." -Prime sitting with his arm around Prowl

"That depends on who's playing." -Prowl leaning into Prime with a grin

"I'm putting money on Iacon over Praxus in this train wreck." -Prime picking Team Ratchet over Team Ironhide

A small mech stood up, walked to the two mechs and kicked them both in the shins. They both hopped around holding their legs, then both turned in a fury on the perp. Both instantly cooled down when they looked down to see said perp.

"You are **not** going to do this in front **OF A PRIME!**" -Ravel putting the K in kibosh.

"If you weren't so cute and little I'd punt you, Ada," Ratchet said as he hugged his little ada off his peds.

"**I HAVE A BET ON RATCHET! I'M A LOYAL SLAGGER, SONNY!"** Appa Ratchet called out to general laughter and agreement.

"Ironhide."

The big mech turned to his grinning grand genitors. Raptor patted the chair next to him. "Get over here and sit before you step on your face again."

Wild laughter and agreement met that suggestion as the big mech walked to his grandpa and sat down. Elita who was howling with laughter turned to the gathered. "We have baby things that we're going to put on the table by the door. If you know someone who has a newborn or will separate soon, help yourself. We got motor cycle gear for the occasion that we're giving to Prowl and Alor. The rest is really cute so have at it," Elita said picking up a few pieces on the table beside her.

She walked to the table and sat down next to Alor. Handing him several things, she grinned. "We had it made on Earth and sent here just for you and your hoodlum kid, Ironhide. I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you, you big wuss."

"Frag that," Ironhide said with a grin. Ratchet punched his servo on the table. He swallowed his pain though he cast a gimlet optic at the big medic. "Slagger."

"Wuss." -everyone at the table and two others

The infant garments were motorcycle jackets and little t-shirts and onesies that had Cybertronian-style motorcycles printed on them. They were parted out with gratitude.

Sunstreaker picked one up and grinned. "The twinnies need one of these. Cute," he said. He turned to look at the twins who were sitting in the arms of Delphi and Hard Drive. Signing to them about the jackets, they smiled and signed back. As they did, the contenders were finally chosen out of all the cakes. Everyone turned to Holi who was running the show.

"All of the cakes have been served to the judges and the points tabulated. The finalists are Prowl, Hercy and Kup, Caro, Bluestreak, Terradive and Roto, Laret, Starscream, Warlord, Lancer, Lee-Lee, Alor, Kestrel and Ratchet."

Huge applause, cheers and other sounds of celebration levitated the roof a moment, then it got quiet again as the cake samples were taken to Neo, Joon and Alpha Trion. They looked at the unnamed and unidentified cake slivers and began to sample them. They savored, smelled and otherwise scrutinized the cakes, entering their tabulations into their datapads. As they did, they finally got the grand prize winner's name and it registered on Holi's datapad as the numbers at last rolled in.

Sitting back satisfied, the three looked at Holi. So did everyone else. Holi looked at Ratchet. "We have a grand prize winner. We need a grand prize."

The box was passed to Ratchet, then he nodded. "Ready when you are, Gridley."

Holi smirked, then looked at the short list of winners. "Third prize for cakes goes to Warlord."

The big Seeker, the talented and terrifyingly honorable son of Rainmaker arose to great acclaim. He walked to the front where Ratchet was waiting with a grin. He paused. "I'm almost afraid to see the trophy."

"You should be," Ratchet said pulling it out of the box. It was four feet tall, just the right size for their formats and gleamed with a golden finish for the most part. The trophy stand held an image of Ratchet in a chef's hat and apron as he held a huge topsy-turvy cake in his servos. A giant smile was on his little golden face. "Here ya go, Warlord. Don't say I never did anything for ya."

He turned with a guffaw and held up the trophy. The roof raised, then settled. So did he as his father and two other fathers examined the trophy proudly after he sat down.

"Our second place winner was a very close race. One point separated him from four others. Second place goes to Starscream."

Howling at the moon was had as the crowd convulsed with laughter and applause. Starscream glided up and paused before Ratchet. "Doctor," he said in his silky purr.

"Here you go, slagger. The Seekerkin are running the table tonight," Ratchet said as he handed a silver trophy of the same design to Starscream.

"We are aren't we," Starscream purred, then he held up the trophy. Bedlam carried him back to his seat where he sat with a huge grin.

"First place," Holi said with a smirk, "goes to Roto and Terradive."

Both of them startled, then stood. Walking up to get their prize, the same trophy in copper. Roto shook his helm. "This is the greatest honor I ever earned."

"It is isn't it?" Ratchet said as the place burst into applause and catcalls. They returned to their seats and all optics turned to Holi.

"We have the grand prize winner next. This was a very close contest with all of the cakes showcasing the talents of their makers to a degree we can all be proud of. But before we announce, I would like Ratchet to explain the new style cake that he and Ironhide made together." Holi grinned at Ratchet knowing full well how it would be received in some quarters.

Ratchet grinned, glanced at Ironhide who nodded, then gave his best smile to the crowd. "We made a diorama. We made a setting and put the entire family on the cake. All of the figures are snowman shaped with all the identifying colors and finials, the firearms and tattoos added. We have all of the infants from sparkling to adult."

"What is Elita doing on that cake?" Jetta asked though he already knew. He sat smirking at Ratchet waiting for the fireworks.

Ultra Magnus turned to look at the cake, then glanced sharply at Ratchet. "What **is** Arcee doing on that cake, Ratchet?"

"Well, its a long story, Magnus but to make things short and to the point, you can call Ironhide and me 'Dad' if you want," Ratchet said.

The room was silent a moment, then Springer sat back laughing loudly. He looked at Ratchet and Ironhide. **"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ULTRA MAGNUS IS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW?!"**

"I think I just did. Sparkling appears to be slow on the uptake, Ironhide," Ratchet said glancing at Ironhide who along with Prime had a giant smile.

"You mean … the femmes are grand daughters? That you and Ironhide adopted them too?" Raptor said with a slowly growing smile.

"I did," Ratchet said. "**We** did."

"**WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU SAYING?!"** Magnus said glancing from Ratchet to Arcee.

Arcee patted his servo, then reached for a slice of cake. "Here. Eat this. You'll feel better. Mom made it," she said as she smiled at Magnus, then Ratchet. "Who won the contest this time, Holi?" Arcee asked as Magnus sat sputtering beside her.

"Why, that was an easy one. The grand prize winner of the Ironhide-Ratchet Thanksgiving Party besides Ultra Magnus is Hercy and Kup," she said with a big grin.

The roof lifted off and went into orbit around Ceres a short time later.

-0-TBC 12-5-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	671. Chapter 671

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 10 (dd4 671)

-0-Later that night

"I have to hand it to Hercy and Kup … those fraggers really know how to read a recipe." Ratchet grinned. "Poor Prowler. Foiled again."

Ironhide chuckled as he sat down in his chair. He had tucked everyone in, Ratchet trailing along with a grin, then the two had settled for a few before berth time. They had stayed and partied hearty. Fortunately, they didn't have more cake to bring home than could fit into the fridge. It had been eaten, exclaimed over and enjoyed. Each of the slaggers who had a figure on top got it with their own serving.

It wouldn't do to not enjoy the fruits of Ma and Pa(s) (Kettle's) labors.

Magnus had been stunned for most of it, gazing at Ironhide and Ratchet with a wary expression. Given that adoption of even adults was common place and entirely legal in Cybertronian society both before and after the war due to death by industrial accident or disease, the process by which he found himself an in-law to the outlaws was legit. What flummoxed him was Arcee's willingness to go along with it.

He considered the femmes his 'sisters' in arms and spirit. Now they were legitimately so and his world view was in the process of shifting. It was a painful thing. Arcee who was enjoying the moment patted his servo. "You know, Magnus, that you will come around and enjoy being part of something bigger than your duty. You need a family, extended or otherwise to care for you."

He looked at Arcee, his sparring buddy, his friend and boon companion of a thousand hundred campaigns. He was freer with her than anyone but Elita and Optimus, two individuals that he had grown up with. The three of them had sat in the illegal underground schools together absorbing the teachings, then working out their deeper meanings together on the stairs of their tenement. Though Elita was older than both, they were boon companions, refugees in their own culture seeking a better life.

They had been in the revolution together, all of them learning the skills that would help them rise to the top of their game. Magnus had been a soldier, then chosen to enforce the Tyrest Accords. He was relentless, ruthless and ultra dedicated to the safety and well-being of his people.

Arcee had become a soldier before him, seeking to find an outlet for the rage that consumed her after the misfortune of Jhiaxus. She was a friend of Elita, a long time friend of the others but for the two younger members of their team. They were randomly chosen to go see Jhiaxus and afterwards, they became sisters in their own misery.

That was then. This was now.

Arcee leaned back in her chair, sliding her arm along the back of Magnus's. "This is fun. I can't wait for Christmas Surprise."

It didn't help Magnus with his angst.

-0-In apartments here and there

They set their trophies on the windowsill, then stepped back.

"It looks cute."

"I think so. Do you think they got my good features right?"

Drift grinned. "Nope. That essential essence is as elusive as ever."

They stared at the two tiny snowmen, both of them exquisite copies of themselves in a snowman format. They were the proper colors, their finials and other features spot on. Little swords and guns graced their little dopplegangers and they were utterly recognizable. The only difference between the little objects and their enormous counterparts was the fact that they had snowman bodies.

Oh and they were edible. The miniatures.

"Ada and Atar are a riot." -Drift

"They are. It was genius to hitch our wagons with them." -Springer

"It was. You have another uncle." -D

"Is that what he is? Yeah, Scout is an uncle." -S (Grin)

"I like his name." -D

"I do too." -S

Silence deepened as they studied the art work on their living room windowsill next to the bookshelf. It looked good among the tomes and art stacked there. Both glanced at each other, then broke into riotous laughter.

"Wanna frag?" -S

"I don't know. I'm full of turkey. I hear a nap is appropriate." -D (grin)

"Afterward." -S

"Okay. Romantic." -D

Both break into riotous laughter. Cut scene.

-0-Elsewhere

"That looks good."

"It does. Second one."

Kup nodded as Hercy placed the fully colored statue of the 'Annual Food Contest of the Ratchet-Ironhide Family Thanksgiving Party-2015 Edition, Cakes' on the book shelf next to the windowsill in their living room. Both of the oldsters considered it. It looked good next to the same sized pie trophy. Hercy walked to the fridge, got a couple of beers, then walked to the chairs nearby to sit. Kup joined him. They clicked the bottles. "Cheers, slagger."

"Cheers, infant." Hercy took a drag. "Good beer. That was a good dinner. Might be a while before I refuel."

Kup nodded. "Ratchet knows how to put on a party. Mech used to be a party animal once upon a time. I remember."

"I do too," Hercy said. "Good looking mech, Ratchet. I sorta had my optics on him back when. Ratchet is a mad dancer. Great looking bot for the optics too."

Kup nodded. "He is. That was fun. Took the trophy for the second time in a row. That recipe was genius. Too bad they don't know that your genitors were bakers."

Hercy nodded, then grinned. "My old atar said if you don't know how to make a good pie crust or a good base paste, then you're not worth your manganese."

"Do we ever tell them?" Kup asked with a grin.

"Nope," Hercy said with a smile. They clinked their beers again, then sat together in contentment staring at the glittering array of best in show trophies on their bookcase nearby.

-0-Elsewhere

"What do you think about the new grandchildren?"

"I think the more the merrier," Blackjack said with a grin as he watched Alor prepare Scout for his berth. "Who wouldn't want Chromia for a granddaughter?"

Alor snickered. "That's so true. Your father is beside himself in glee. I think he's enjoying himself more here than I ever saw him before. And don't get me wrong, your old atar can enjoy himself."

Blackjack grinned. "I know. We're going to be working on the remote control vehicles tomorrow, my atar and Ironhide. Appa Hardie has something to do for a bit of the morning but he and Amma Delphi are coming over too. We're going to be in the man cave."

"I'll come with Scout. Little mech has to learn to play with the big frames from the get go. Right, infant?" Alor asked as he held the tiny bot up for both to see.

Scout smiled.

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

"We have seven more granddaughters. That's so wonderful." -Ravel, Tie Down, Appas Ratchet and Chan and Ammas Docker and Corr

"I think I'm dreaming living here." -Ravel, Tie Down, Appas Ratchet and Chan and Ammas Docker and Corr

"This is the best place ever." -Ravel, Tie Down, Appas Ratchet and Chan and Ammas Docker and Corr

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

"Chromia is our sister. The others are our sisters." Sideswipe considered that, then laughed loudly. "At this rate we'll have the largest family in Cybertronian history."

"No doubt," Sunstreaker said as he signed to Uraya to pick up her toys. She frowned slightly, then signed back to him. He considered that, then signed to her 'five more minutes'. She smiled like the sun, then returned to her tiny trucks.

"Push over," Bluestreak said with a grin. "I love that the femmes are part of our family. Ultra Magnus is going to have to get used to it."

Sideswipe laughed. "Right now he's in the first stages of grief."

-0-Elsewhere at the same time

"You never said a word to me."

"Magnus, it was a spur of the moment thing. I never really expected, nor did the rest of us that things would be accomplished. I'm tired of being without family, of not having connections again." Arcee looked up at the big puzzled emotional mech she loved with all her spark. "You **are** my family. The team **is **my family. But my family, my **REAL** extended family … where are they, Magnus? What happened to them? I want to belong to something again. If my family comes back, then fine. But if it doesn't, I want someone to … be for me and let me be a part of them. You are my **life**, Magnus, but I need siblings and genitors again."

He looked at her with that direct stare of his, the one that could crumble anyone who stood before him. He was an immensely dangerous mech when the moment came to step up. He was huge, as big in many ways as Optimus, both having been upgraded about the same time … Optimus through the Matrix, Magnus through Alpha Trion after a fire fight that left him at death's door. He was incredibly dedicated to his missions and to Optimus Prime. He would do anything necessary to protect Cybertron, her people and the laws and goals of The People.

He was religious and reverenced his culture, its meanings and achievements. He was feared as few were among the Decepticons and riff raff that transgressed on the law regarding weaponry and tech. There wasn't a criminal alive who didn't feel fear when Magnus caught up to them and offered them the standard deal about surrender: "We can do this **my** way … or the **hard** way." Either way was good with him.

He had loved Arcee forever, even though she was older than him, a friend of Elita and a colleague of many a bad scene. He had never told her but he had never been good at expressing the personal things and he was afraid she would say no or worse, laugh in his face. They were after all friends since childhood. Even though there were those who thought him a humorless machine with a dogged streak that was almost self abusing, there were many who knew him and loved his goodness and decency. There was nothing that Ultra Magnus wouldn't do for his friends.

Like now. He didn't punch himself in the face because Arcee was happy.

"Magnus … are you going to be okay with this?" Arcee asked.

He looked at her, the tall beautiful center of his spark and nodded. "Yes. Give me a few orns though. You blindsided me."

"I'm special ops. I know something about firewalls," Arcee said as she stepped into his arms.

"No doubt," Magnus said ruefully. He held his bond even as he considered what it would now mean to call Ironhide and Ratchet by genitor designations. It would take a while to filter through his system.

-0-At another place commiserating together

They were the sons and nephews, grand or otherwise, adopted or not of the highest high castes that lived on Cybertron. They were nephews and grandsons of Sentinel, Burris, Gravitas and others. They were about 25 in their group and all of them were disgruntled. They were in a cell block grouped together, the results of disobeying orders to submit to boarding during migration for transfer to the colony. There were 2200 of them broken up in a rudimentary prison landscape that was temporary usually but would be their home for some time.

Several of them had found out that some of their family members were also incarcerated and others were living free in the colony. No one had met up yet on both sides of the divide, the reluctance of those in the colony to associate with those in prison evident. It was also astonishing given how closely related they were to each other.

A strange holiday that none of them felt any attachment to had come and gone. Thanksgiving it was called. The food was even more astounding than usual. Given that they expected a soldier's camp rather than a spectacular colony full of beautiful cities, it was still amazing that the amenities that they received were in many ways better than that on Cybertron.

It didn't help a bit.

Rockwell who was bored out of his skull decided to test the authorities. Rising from his bench, he walked to the bars that shimmered around them and threw himself upon them.

-0-TBC 12-7-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTE:

When researching the punk kids of the high castes, Proteus and Sentinel, I came across this paragraph that made me laugh out loud:

-0-On a yacht with Springer and company

It seemed like fifteen hundred mechs rather than the forty that were actually there. They all seemed to leap as one into the air and bury the soldiers with Springer like it was scrum time in football. Fortunately for Springer, his mechs were half the offensive line of Tarn. They stood up, rung a few necks and decorated the back wall of the room with the hard flung bodies of their attackers.

"This is fun," a huge mech named Timbow said as he waded in again. "I think I like ship boarding, Springer. Thanks for the invite."

"Don't mention it, Tim," Springer barely croaked out as he lay on the floor getting pummeled by two big mechs with even bigger fists.

Drift who was being swung around like a discus just before it's flung into the back of the beyond watched as Springer got the worst of it every time his body came around that way. When the big fragger that had him let him go, he splattered on the back wall taking four of the high castes standing there goading everyone onward as they waited for room to join them against the Wreckers. As he staggered up, Drift struggled not to laugh out loud as he watched Red Alert pummel someone who was trapped against a chair, Inferno take two mechs by the throat and continuously beat them together like cymbals as Roadbuster slammed mechs into the walls like he was beating rugs.

More of them rose up, then buried the team in resistance and bad attitude. Springer who rolled over and planted one of his attackers with an elbow in the face barely got off an SOS before he was buried once more in yahoos.

It was going to be one of those kind of days. PART 512 Diego Diaries Part four

The rest of the battle follows and is the usual hilarity of the Wreckers and their associates as led by Springer, Hercy and the rest. :D

Sometimes doing the rereads or editing is a ton of fun. :D


	672. Chapter 672

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 11 (dd4 672)

-0-Night

Ratchet transformed, then walked into the Medical Center of the prison. Going through security, heading for an elevator for the security lock up, Ratchet made his way to the secured ward where Rockwell and a couple of other miscreants, former Decepticons still in prison were patients. Pausing by the berth where a slightly crisped youngling mech of magnificent paint scheme and slightly fried circuitry lay under guard, he glanced at the night nurse who had followed him. "Tell me about this, Lando."

"He walked into the bars at the temporary prison, then he did it two more times before falling over fried," Lando said as he checked his datapad. "We replaced a lot of circuits, then have him here for observation on a processor health hold."

Ratchet nodded. "Treat this as a possible suicide attempt though something tells me this is more about being an aft than wanting to check out to the Matrix."

The doctors nodded. Ratchet moved closer, then leaned down over the youngster. "Hey, Rockwell. You in there?" he asked as a slow burn simmered in his spark. Many were the mechs he had helped who would love to have Rockwell's health and yet here he was acting like an aft.

Optics fluttered online as he came to sentience. For a moment he didn't move or speak, then he frowned. "Frag you."

"I think he's rallying." Ratchet grinned at the doctors as he turned to give them instructions.

"I want to see Prime. Now."

Ratchet looked at the mech lying on the berth. "You and half the sentient beings in this solar system."

"I demand to see Prime," Rockwell said. "I **demand it**, slagger."

Ratchet grinned. "Take a number. You're going to stay here until we decide that you're not a danger to yourself and everyone else."

**"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!"** Rockwell said as he tried to sit up. He fell back, the restraints on his body holding him flat. **"LET ME UP!"**

"He's in here by my order and he can't be released until the work up is done. I have a hold on him," Ratchet said to the doctors who were watching Rockwell flounder. "Put in a call to Processor Health for an 'emergency hold, possible suicide'.

"**WHAT!? I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL MYSELF, YOU IDIOT! LET ME SEE PRIME! NOW!" **Rockwell bellowed.

"Either stop yelling or I'll put you into stasis," Ratchet said.

The young mech stared at him with outrage. **"I AM THE NEPHEW OF SENTINEL PRIME! MY ATAR IS STELLAR OF IACON! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"**

"I think they can hear you in Detroit," Ratchet said. He nodded to the door for the others to leave with him and as they did Rockwell began to yell even louder. Ratchet paused long enough to sub a meter and put Rockwell into medical stasis. The silence that followed almost hurt his audials. They walked out, then Ratchet headed back to the homestead.

-0-Sneaking in

Ratchet crept in, then lay down on the berth. He relaxed slightly, then vented a soft sigh.

"What was up?" Ironhide asked as he lay beside Ratchet.

"Sentinel Prime's nephew, the son of Stellar of Iacon no less walked into the bars at the prison to get Prime's attention. I put him in as a 'psych hold-suicide' for Jarro to dice apart. The high castes there are getting antsy," he said.

"Let them. We've been busy and the few things we've done off duty are overdue. Prime will get to them soon enough. Some of them are war criminals and profiteers," Ironhide said.

"I know. Good night, Ironhide."

"Good night, Ratchet."

-0-The next orn on the way to the game

Ratchet walked beside Prowl as they headed for the stadium. Given that this was the orn to reveal the little femme's name, they were going to do it before the game. When Prime got played in, he would instead walk to the middle of the field and reveal his daughter with Prowl before the colony. It would get the deed done and allow others to enjoy the moment together. There were fireworks scheduled that evening because of the infant's unveiling.

They entered the coliseum pausing to speak to this and that individual as the elders took the infants into servo. They walked on ahead leaving Prime and Prowl behind. Ratchet stood with them as they waited. "So any hints about the infant? A sneaky peek perhaps?" he asked with a grin.

"No." -Prime and Prowl with big grins

Ratchet laughed. "Slaggers. See ya topside." He walked to the stairs, waited to climb and was gone. Everywhere the pennants of teams were waved though they were shit out of luck to participate in this, the final game of the season. This would be the game in which the Primus Cup trophy would be pried out of Prowl's grabby servos and given perhaps to the twins.

Perhaps.

"Are you nervous?" Optimus asked as he grinned down at Prowl. The shorter mech was bringing a bundle out of his carry hold.

"No. Not much," Prowl said. "You're doing all the talking, just so you know."

"You're no fun," Prime said with a grin.

"You knew that going in," Prowl said with a chuckle.

Alor paused beside them. "I will play before you come out. Then you come out and I leave. Of course, I could change things up with a peek..."

"No." -Prime and Prowl with bigger grins

"Slagging Praxian rules," Alor said as he turned to walk to the keyboard that was waiting for him in center field. The place lit up and cheered. He walked out, then sat. He then began to play as everyone stood. They sang along, hundreds of thousands of voices together, soaring into the sky as one. When the last chord faded, Alor arose and walked to the sidelines. He paused next to Prime as the two mechs passed him with the stadium keyboard kept there for him. "You're on."

Prime nodded, glanced at Prowl, then the two stepped out to enormous applause and cheering. The crowd roared as they walked toward the center of the great stadium field. It was a blur to both of them, the color, sound and feel of the moment. When they reached the center, they paused. The crowd continued, then began to die down at the cameras picked both up on the jumbotron.

It was silent a moment, then Prime grinned. "Thank you for your welcome," he said as the crowd cheered again. "I am here to fulfill my bond's custom, a Praxian custom as old as Cybertron. Praxians believe that its a good thing to keep an infant private for three orns when they are born. It gives the family recovery time and a chance to be alone with the infant, to feel their gratitude and learn how to take care of them.

"We practice Prowl's customs, his Praxian customs to honor his heritage and that of our people. We **must** retrieve them, our way of life to honor our people by utilizing them into our own lives.

"Our daughter, our new infant will be revealed here on this her own home world to all of you who will be her family. Praxians believe that everyone has a duty to the youth, to infants … to help them find their way, to become a force for progress and the greater good. I agree. We are blessed, all of us here on this world and for me, I am honored to tell you her name today.

"For me, I am guided by the Matrix and the Pantheon weighs in on my path. I am fortunate to love and be loved by Them, these great heroes and moral examples of our aspirations as a people. Some of them have been the greatest guide and inspiration for me, helping me find my way forward for you and the others who come.

"One of them has especially been my greatest supporter. For this, we will grant in Her honor the name She bears Herself." He turned to Prowl and took the infant out of the blankets that wrapped her. For the brief moments she would be exposed, it would be safe in her father's hands. "It is my greatest honor to present to you with Prowl, my bond, our daughter, Solus of Mars."

The place went nuts.

-0-In a board room in London, Earth

The backers and movers of Earth2 sat in a board room with snacks and drinks, gathered to watch the game together. They were making plans and needed to be together for agreement so the game was scheduled in. They saw Prime, heard his words, then saw his daughter. They watched the crowd lose it including the humans gathered in their usual spot.

"That is a pretty little thing, that baby," someone said.

Others nodded. "I don't pretend to know how they do it but their kids are cute," someone else said.

They would sit together and watch the game, some of them taking notes, points of information to be used at some point in the future to influence the bots to accomplish their goals. Any intel was good intel.

-0-On the field

She lay in his servos, a tiny femme hold high for all to see. She bore the same paint scheme as the Great Solus, the Maker. Solus was smart, good natured and decent. Her fury was from injustice and She burned to put things to rights. She was crafty and gifted at making things, anything that might be needed by Her fellows who She held together with Her loving and wise nature. She was given to helping those that were righteous and Her support of Prime was long and unwavering. Even when he didn't know it, She was with him. All though the long darkness of war and defeat, Solus Prime was with Optimus. She was his greatest and most dedicated cheerleader.

A light lavender shading into purple with silver were Her colors, her finials distinctive and the baby bore both. She also bore something ancient and rare, long strands of sensory fibers that appeared at the top of her helm hung below her tiny waist like a thick head of lavender and silver hair. They would become sensitive to the world around her, a very ancient and rare form of information collector that would substitute for her lack of wings. As it was, the thick curtain of soft fibers were immature and relatively useless for now. They would become a tremendous asset as she became mature. No one would be able to sneak up on her without her knowing it.

Prime turned to Prowl and lay her down into the blankets. She was covered and tucked in. Then Prime turned to the crowd again just as an amazing thing began to happen. A light began to emerge from him, a soft white light that almost immediately flared out, rolling across the ground to the crowd and beyond.

There was silence as the crowd was enveloped, the light moving at extraordinary speed into the colony and beyond. It held, a soft loving embrace of white light, then as swiftly ended. For a moment, millions stood or sat blinking, then all of them turned to screens or the two standing in the middle of the field again.

Everyone paused a moment as they listened to a faint sound, soft gentle laughter … a soft chuckle of someone unseen. It was impossible to place the location of the voice but it murmured softly, then disappeared. Prime stared at the crowd, then Prowl who looked astonished. Prime looked into the stands, then knelt to one knee. Prowl startled, then joined him, holding his daughter in his arms.

All around the stadium, the mechs and femmes moved to kneel. The voice murmured again almost like a prayer, then faded. Prime heard it best, a quotation from an ancient text that welcomed infants into the world. Then he heard a soft voice, a familiar one speak to him alone.

"I am well pleased … brother ..."

It faded too. For a moment Prime knelt as he listened, then he rose and helped Prowl up. Bowing to the crowd, the two turned to walk back to the stadium. As they did, the crowd rose to their feet and began a prayer of their own.

"**UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE! UNTIL ALL ARE ONE!"**

TBC 12-7-15 **edited 1-18-16**

To my darling Andrew who passed away 12-7-1966 on this day and left a hole that never filled. He was my friend and my dog, a beautiful boy who was as good as the day was long. I have never forgotten him.

Take care out there, my friends. From, Me.

NOTES

t f wiki dot com (The address. Just close the spaces and put in Solus Prime in the search line there) can give you the pictures I am using to create Solus Prime. They are from the Covenant of Primus and another I didn't have time to source. She is a bit of a spiky creation but interesting. She is one of the few who have body parts that mimic human type hair and it hangs beyond her waist. I have made that a sensor device. I doubt that hair like humans is part of their basic design. :D Thank you, Covenant of Primus artists. :D


	673. Chapter 673

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 12 (dd4 673)

-0-At the game

Prime and Prowl left the field to enormous applause, then climbed the stairs to their box. When they arrived the humans bombarded them for a peek. As they did the crowd roared. Kaon was coming onto the field. They walked like the champions they were, the season honing their determination to win this year and take the championship for their hard luck, no luck city-state. They walked to the midfield, then planted their flag, turning to Prime as they did. Down on their knee, each knelt, bowing their helms as they did. The Matrix had weighed in and the feeling lingered.

The crowd roared their approval as the team rose to their peds, breaking into their war chant and dance. They were beautiful, frightening and gave to those watching some of the fearful intensity of what it was like to be a Cybertronian. When they were finished, they lined up and waited. At that moment the Simfur team began to take the field. They walked together, their banner held high. It flew the emblem of their team and fluttered in the light breeze that was coming up. Reaching the middle, they planted their flag and did the same, dancing and singing their own war cries. When it was over, they knelt too, giving to Prime the respect that the Matrix had commanded. The roar of the crowd went over the air, heading for Earth and the multitudes.

They walked to the sidelines as the starting players walked out to begin the game. Kaon would take the first toss, then hopefully for their fans begin the first drive to the first score. The Simfur Templars named by a child who read some history in class about Earth were going to kick some back side back to the stone age. They hoped.

They stared at each other, then got set. The referees tossed the ball, then they clashed. It was a crash of titans, the flailing and gnashing coming together like a train wreck.

The ball was caught by Kaon, then passed backward to Sunstreaker. He ran to the right with blockers, then skirted past the end of the Simfur line. Running forward, he looked back and pitched the ball to the right again where Sideswipe caught it. Turning on a dime, he ran with fury toward the end zone.

The entire play took about five seconds to accomplish and as it fell out Simfur adjusted and chased Sideswipe out of bounds. He slid to a stop, then turned to walk back, tossing the ball to the line judges. Gathering with his teammates, they leaned in to call the play.

"We push hard and score early. Then** they** play catch up, not us," Sunstreaker said as the team nodded. **"HUT!"**

They called out and walked to the sideline, none of them taking their place until Simfur gathered. They didn't make towers preferring to take it mano-a-mano. The potential for fist fights was legion given the circumstances and the emotional level of play. It was for both sides to forget the point of the exercise to lose. Sideswipe stood off the field with the ball looking for a free mech to catch. As the group stunted together, a Simfur on a Kavalier, it was clear that Sideswipe would have to be lucky.

Sunstreaker turned, then turned again freeing himself from his shadow. He began to run toward the goal of Simfur. Sideswipe turned away to fake a throw away from Sunstreaker, then threw it hard to his brother when everyone shifted enough to allow a pass. Sunstreaker caught it, then ran swiftly toward the goalie who was alone. Everyone who was guarding the Kaonians turned to follow, their thundering feet audible to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker leaped, then passed the ball to the side where Sideswipe caught it. He threw it to Rad-R before he even touched the ground, who then passed it back to Sunstreaker. Sunny put it through the hoop.

Score.

Around the stadium in every corner the spectators went mad at the score. Rising, bellowing, they celebrated/berated the play thus far. The Kaon players walked back to their side, fist bumping the defense as they walked out to prevent Simfur's revenge.

"**YOU GOT A SCORE!"** Sunspot said as he watched them return to the bench.

Sunstreaker picked the little Seeker up, hugging him tightly. "You're our good luck charm, remember?"

**"I'M TRYING!"** Sunspot said with a huge smile.

They stood together watching as Kaon held the line against Simfur.

-0-In the stands

"I find it strange, Prowler, to be on the same side in this game," Ratchet said with a grin as he swayed gently, his arms filled with Co-D.

"If this were a decent world we wouldn't," Prowl said with a smirk. He had Solus in his hold while Optimus had Sojourner. The rest of the infants including the trine kids were passed around to the adults.

"Did you bring the Primus Cup?" Ratchet asked.

"Frag you, Ratchet," Prowl said with a grin as he watched the Kaon defense stop Simfur in their tracks. It was going to be a tough game. Even for the fans. Especially for some of them.

-0-In the stands

A large group of former high caste kids, those who weren't in jail with Rockwell and his ilk stood in the stands together. They were waiting for the word on their family members, all of whom were in the prison awaiting court dates and charges beyond obstructing justice and violence in the migration. Five of them stood on one side of the center aisle that ran upward into the stands and fifteen others were on the other side filling four rows.

On that same side farther down, a mini-con village had taken their usual seats and were celebrating that Iacon, Praxus and Vos weren't playing in the game. Given that it was Kaon and Simfur, they didn't care which side won. Kaon was a hard luck, no luck town and Simfur held the Temple. Either team would be okay.

The younglings from the migration for the most part were Iaconians with a few from Capital City. They had no dog in this game so they had no concerns for the outcome. It was a place to come and relax a few moments even if all around them the kinds of mechs and femmes there were nothing they had to endure in their life experience.

The mini-cons were having their usual riotous time, drinking and yelling. The young high castes who were sharing the same general vicinity had been drinking too. Given that the Watch and stadium security mechs had posted extra mechs near the min-con sections because **MINI-CONS!**, they would be able to settle any brouhahas without too much mad running toward whatever happened.

The scions of Sentinel, Nova, Nominus and Zeta Prime watched with a growing interest in the play on the field. In time, it would be overshadowed by the play in the stands.

-0-Elsewhere

Four little Seeker mechs stood together, their physical location in the midst of a large Seeker contingent. Farrell, Cardinal, Raptor and Farrell's little brother, Storm watched the game with delight. They attended all of them, the special guests of the Great Elder, cared for personally by his two oldest sons, Warlord and Ebony. They were eating game food and drinking the local equivalent of root beer.

Cardinal and Farrell along with Raptor were students in the same room as Sunspot though they were pulled out for three joors a day for intensive instruction in their weakest areas. Storm was in the sparkling school, a high end infant in a higher end body. He was very young and therefore unable to qualify age and skills wise for placement in Youngling Day. He spent his time with two aides in Sparkling Day learning all the things that babies should have learned in the loving embrace of their genitors.

He hadn't. He had been accelerated into a life that he could barely comprehend, an experiment in the mass production of Seekers for war that had been a crushing failure. He had fought a couple of battles becoming so traumatized that he was hidden by Farrell who had grown up in seconds to become the leader of their little band.

Raptor who was harder and tougher had helped him keep Storm out of the fighting and when it was over, they came back to hide in their little quarters, holding each other as they tried to assimilate things no child should ever see or experience. It was only through the direct intervention of adult Seekers and their fury upon learning of them that saved them. They were kept close, given simple tasks and protected until they could leave.

Now they were infants watching a game in the protection of the greatest member of their kind. It was all good for them and they were doing equally as well in school too.

-0-Elsewhere

Springer and Drift stood by a tunnel entrance, their horses standing quietly inside awaiting them. They had ridden over to the stadium and hitched the big animals in a tunnel to manage any riots that might show up. Joors and joors of riding had made them both very good and with another three pairs of horse patrol scattered around the area, they were pretty much confident that they could handle anything short of strafing runs by battle shuttles.

It was going well.

-0-In the booth

"Looks like Kaon drew energon early, Blaster." -Jazz

"It does. Simfur isn't a shrinking violet. They'll fight back. Or at least I** hope** they do. I bet shift changes on them, the slaggers. Temple or no Temple, priests or no priests, the slaggers better win."

A rap on the back of his helm by Revet put that blasphemy to bed. The game continued.

-0-On the field

The turtle lurched here and there as the teams struggled to get a score. In the mass of nearly interlocked mechs, the ball was somewhere. Where it was, no one knew. Sideswipe grabbed Sunspot and Dawg by the collar as the scrum edged toward them. **"GET THE OTHERS, SUNNY! I GOT SUNSPOT AND DAWG!" **he hollered as he moved out of the way.

Sunstreaker grabbed Bob as Spot ran to Sunspot and Sideswipe. Half the bench moved out of the way as the scrum picked up speed and headed their way. It was a near miss with several tons of cursing yelling mechs. They slammed into the arena wall, then broke apart. Several fists landing on several mechs along with curse words delivered nose structure to nose structure punctuated the end of play as all turned to walk back to the sideline.

:That was close: -Glenn Morshower

:It was: Ron Witwicky said as he looked over the side at the twins and their pets. :If they fall on us we're a stain on the stands:

:Better be fast then, Dad: Sam said as Carly grinned at Ron and Judy who were here for the game come hotel or no hotel. Everyone in the Resort were in the theater or in the lounges watching the game on the teevee and big screen.

The game began again.

-0-The sideline

Simfur put the ball in play, then Kaon pounced on the runner who was buried in a pile of elbows and knees artfully placed to make him cry for his mama. When they climbed off he lay on the ground a minute, a pile of broken and bent kindling. A stretcher escorted him to his new lodgings, the emergency room of the hospital nearby for silly putty and duct tape.

Kaon stood with grins in a group as Simfur stood nearby with frowny faces. Fans in the stands weighed in as well, dropping hints of all kinds of emotions along the full line of the feelings scale possible. It wasn't pretty or nice. It was however par for the course.

A big mech from Simfur walked toward the big Kaon center and halted in front of him. They exchanged words and maybe even recipes before the referees walked over.

"How about we play ball, ladies?" one of them asked before the Simfur player wadded him into a ball and threw him over his shoulder like a first draft of a piss poor commencement speech.

Did I tell you that they were big?

Springer and Drift:

"Oh frag. I hope this doesn't get bad."

Drift grinned. "You **really are** sweet, did you know that?"

You say the nicest things. Mostly."

Both moved along the line to get a better look at things.

Meanwhile … Mini-cons and former high castes:

"Look at that fragger. He tossed the ref. Good thing there wasn't a paper shredder nearby. We'd probably have to call the game."

Another laughed loudly because at his level of drunkenness anything and everything was hilarious. **"WHAT WOULD WE CALL IT, MON-T!?"**

Everyone laughed uproariously even though there wasn't a punchline to the question. Mon-T thought it was hilarious anyway. **"WHAT WAS THE QUESTION, COLE!?" **he asked.

More hilarious laughter and back slapping among the short set.

High castes:

They watched with gimlet optics and a sneer that seemed to be their best feature. Their paint schemes were remarkable and their disdain even more so. One of them looked at the mini-cons, then turned to the others. "They'll let anyone in here."

The mini-cons who were weaned on Tabasco sauce, spite and resentment turned almost as one to the group of high castes who were sneering at them. **"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME/US!?"** -everyone including a couple of offended 'normals' as most regular sized bots considered themselves around mini-cons.

Just sayin'.

It was at that moment that someone's micro-petite ultra-teensy granny bot walked down her aisle, then paused next to what appeared to be the biggest high caste in the group. As that impeccably designed mechanism stared down at her with surprise and no small amount of loathing, she swung her itsy bitsy ped and kicked him in the shins.

It took a moment for the mech's pain receptors to register the full impact of her tiny foot but when it did it hurt like a fragger. Little femme had learned through hard experience as the ada of nine, count them nine sons who weren't much taller than her where the major sensory nodes were that handled a lot of feeling and functions such as pain and movement. She had placed her kick precisely.

"**OH FRAG!"** the big bot bellowed as he leaned down to grip his leg. As he did, the little femme granny bot put her fist into his face at just the right junction near his eye socket and the big mech fell backward into the crowd behind him.

That is when Springer and Drift threw up their servos and began to run around the end zone as fast at their peds could carry them.

-0-TBC 12-8-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	674. Chapter 674

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 12 (dd4 674)

-0-At the fights

A huge servo reached out and gripped a tiny, itsy bitsy femme granny bot gently lifting her out of harms way. She hung in the air, a tiny elder femme as the mini-cons and tall high caste kids fell into a brawl that seemed like a pot boiling over as some of them fell over the wall onto the sidelines.

The hoopla was on.

Springer and Drift who were running swiftly were beaten to the scene by three pairs of riders galloping across the field and two riderless horses that had broken free and burst from the tunnel where they were dozing in a ground hitch.

They thundered across the field with their manes and tails flying as they joined the other six horses and their riders for the brawl going on.

Herd animals will be herd animals.

Springer and Drift who were running glanced back over their shoulder at the rise in crowd noise to see eight horses running directly at them. They sped up.

Mini-cons were tough mechanisms who were represented in the Pantheon by the great mech with the good spark, Micronus. They were small for a purpose. In the great distant past, small frames were needed to do some of the work that big ones were unfit to do and as such they were considered as 'equipment, disposable when their value was used up' rather than thinking sentient beings.

They were tough and clannish, unwilling to be slagged by anyone including the big bots that didn't understand them any better than the slave drivers of the past, or so they usually believed, the whiny little slaggers. They were consigned to villages, had their own thing going on and when they were needed somewhere they were taken there often against their will.

To say that some had a distrust for the taller bots was an understatement. They clung to each other, did things in large groups and when someone got arrested, the entire family and most of their village group would go to the trial to get them back and ensure that nothing too terrible happened to them. Most of the judges on Mars loved to hear mini-con cases and often asserted seniority over other judges to get them.

They were never dull.

Like right now. Half the high caste kids were festooned with half the mini-cons in the stands, each staggering around and/or being pummeled by the stature challenged little slaggers. All of it was lovingly displayed on the jumbotron.

-0-ESPN HQ in New York City, Earth

They sat around waiting for half time when the show would turn from the game to them and their questions. Right now, Jazz and Blaster were calling the plays on a riot in the stands.

"You know … I think I want to be at one of these games and sit with the mini-cons. Those little dudes have guts." one commentator said as they sat sipping coffee as the brouhaha played on the big screen behind them. Their producers, directors and camera people were hanging with them since they were off the broadcast until Mars called them up again.

"Those big bots seem to be failing to win," another said with a grin. "Springer and Drift … I have a greatest hits reel at home. We need to play it for the end-of-the-year round up. Look at those horses."

They did.

-0-Mars

The horses having been trained to move into groups and by their size intimidate the rioters to step back did what their riders guided them to do. When they did, they quickly became riderless as the seething mass of brawlers pulled the security mechs off into the scrum.

The cameras lovingly panned over the fighting, some of which was brutal and skilled. A mini-con had a big bot on the ground and was pummeling his face as he straddled the unlucky slagger. Two others were hanging onto the legs of a mech who was trying to shake them off as another hung onto his helm, his body flying this way and that as the big mech tried to free himself.

Springer reached him, peeled off the mini-cons, then ducked the tall youngster's wild punches. A well placed jab to the kid's glass jaw dropped him, then Springer waded forward. Drift who was behind him stepped over that kid and moved on two others. It was fists of fury for a few moments as the kids showed skill, but Drift and Springer had age and cunning. They laid them out, then waded into the stands, clambering up into the brawl still playing fast and furiously in the rows of seating.

Optimus Prime watched the brawl with a smirk on his face. He was holding Spirit who was watching solemnly as he pointed every so often to the scene as he asked questions. Prime would nod, say a few words, then grin again as they watched together.

Prowl looked pissed and offended. Ratchet was laughing loudly as he gave a running commentary about what was probably going to get broken and how much work it would take to splice it back together. The genitors looked alarmed, Raptor was belly laughing as the other Ironhide elders grinned.

Kup and Hercy walked toward the brawl across the field calmly and collectedly as the crowd who knew them from other debacles began to chant their names. Hercy smirked as he reached the first brawler, then he tased him with his device. That big mech curdled, then fell shaking off two mini-cons who turned to Hercy in a fury. When Hercy left them twitching on the ground, he walked to the stairs and climbed them.

The camera tracked his progress as bots lurched, then fell out of sight. They fell like grass being mowed down by an old fashioned lawnmower. By the time he had made his way to the steps to go upward bots both in the fight and not were running upward to get away from him. He paused, then turned to an infuriated Springer who had a mini-con in each servo.

"Need help there, youngling?" he asked as Kup who had followed Hercy stood behind him smirking.

"**WHAT THE FRAG WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IMPRESSION?!" **Springer asked collegially.

The paddy wagon aka non-sentient police truck and all around littering van was brought around as security stacked the mechs big and small inside like cord wood. A pursuit up the stairs and a lot of finger pointing later, a line of tall and small bots made their way down to the police truck. Inside they went, then it drove off to the unanimous applause and condemnation of the crowd.

Sitting on the servo of a big mech who protected her from the moment she took it in servo to show the fraggers her mettle, the tiny micro granny bot glanced at her over sized guardian. He grinned at her, then set her gently on the ground. Leaning down, he whispered to her. "If you don't say anything, I won't either."

She smiled at him with her beautiful wise face. "Your ada raised you right, youngling." Then she turned back to the place where her old mech and about 200 of her personal family sat waiting for her. That several of her sons, grandsons, great grandsons, great great grandsons and her kick ass daughter were in the paddy wagon didn't matter. She would get them after the game.

That is, she would if she didn't join them in the jail after a thorough review of the security tapes. Until then, she sat down and held her old mech's servo. This was for the championship after all.

-0-On the ground

Spring walked to his horse which had ground hitched nearby waiting for him with his usual big opticed calmness. He climbed on board waiting as the others did as well. When they did, he reined his horse around and rode for the tunnel once more. The others including Drift followed him, cowboying it across the green ground as the stadium went crazy.

They broke at the sidelines, each pair of riders heading for their own tunnels as Springer and Drift rode into theirs and disappeared from view. Hercy and Kup who were cutting across the field waved to their millions of fans who were chanting their names... **"KUP!KUP!KUP! HERCY!HERCY!HERCY!"**

The camera cut to the Primal box where Ratchet was howling with laughter. It stayed when Prowl turned to Ratchet and slugged him in the chassis. He bent over laughing anyway as he rubbed his chassis. Prowl turned back to the game, a grin on his face as Ratchet slowly straightened up again.

Prime and the others laughed, pointing at the field as they traded jokes and insults. Apparently slugging each other with fists was allowed in the stands. That it was caught on the jumbotron and was applauded by the masses was only a perk of the game.

Then the referees blew their tops, the teams regrouped and it was on again.

-0-After consulting the film

Yes, they had forgotten who had the ball. Simfur was given a yardage penalty which was eaten up by the one Kaon got for being lippy, so they took the ball to the sideline to put it back into play. Simfur was the go-er and Kaon was the no-er. The ball was thrown in, a struggle ensured and there was fists everywhere.

The ball squirted up, then was caught by Kaon. Turning to run like the wind, Topper of Kaon made his way across a mostly empty field toward the goalie. Behind him slagging each other with blows that would drop elephants, Kaon and Simfur followed. The cheers and jeers of the crowd could be felt pattering against the environmental suits of the humans as they yelled as loudly as anyone else.

Topper hoofed it as Sunstreaker beat on Sideswipe on the sidelines. By the time Topper was in shooting range he was chased out of bounds. Since he had the ball, the offensive line ran out to take over the play. Rad-R walked to the sidelines and took the ball.

He watched the groups build up around him, then passed the ball hard and fast between the legs of the Simfur center. Behind him, Sideswipe caught it, then threw it swiftly to Sunstreaker. The Simfur group broke into a man-on-man defense to try and hold the twins down. Even though they were smarter than most in trying to contain the two, the pair were fast, intensely wired together in their team work and little could be done to stop their game that included Rad-R.

They had worked together running plays in the wastelands, working to hone their timing against all manner of things that might happen in a game. They ran those patterns now, working in and out of the swirling landscape of desperate mechs and those who were dedicated to thwarting any attempt to prevent a score.

As Sideswipe caught the ball in mid air he pivoted in space as he turned to throw the ball to Sunstreaker. He caught it, flipped over a mech, then handed off to Rad-R who was coming around the edge of the biggest part of the opposition. Rad-r then slipped it into the hoop.

Score.

The crowd went mad. Prowl punched Ratchet again. Sunspot hugged Spot as he bawled on the sidelines, glancing now and again to see the team's own celebration on the field. **HIS BROTHERS HAD SCORED AGAIN!**

It didn't get better than that. Ever.

-0-TBC 12-9-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTE:

Among western cowboy riders, a horse that is truly trained is ground hitched. That is, their reins are left to hang to the ground. The horse naturally assumes that he's 'hitched' to something and unable to move. This way a cowboy could hop down, do the job at hand, then gather up reins and remount. Western horses are so well trained to work cows that they can do it riderless. My family had horses like that on the home ranch. :D Lurve me some horses. They are truly an old friend of mankind.

ESL: Being lippy: having a smartaleck mouth and running it. A very old fashioned term for being a big mouth. :D

ORIANPRIME92: YOU CAUGHT UP! BWAHAHAHAAHA! I hear you about how long it takes. I'm editing now and its taken me since August to get part three almost completely edited for re-posting. I will let everyone know when I do. I fixed boo boos and added more stuff to a lot of the parts. :D

LEONESS: I hear ya. My old grandma loved Elvis. She was ahead of her time. :D


	675. Chapter 675

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama 13 (dd4 675)

-0-At the game

They gathered again, two lines staring at the other before getting set. The score was against Simfur and they knew it. Kaon had two goals and led them going toward the half time. It was now time to put the slag out of mind and go the distance to redeem the points. If they could tie the game at minimum before half time, the fear of losing would be lessened and they would have a psychological boost for coming back.

The ball was tossed to Simfur and the two lines clashed, each grappling as they tied to pass the other. The back with the ball ran around the end of the Kaon line and nearly made it before a servo gripped his ankle and flipped him helm over heels. He landed on his feet but one of them was out of bounds. That put the play for the ins on the side where the humans including many new to the spectacle stood and sat front and center.

Carly stepped closer to Sam as the big mechs walked to the sidelines, the one with the Kaon bench to make the play. They were immensely big and most of them were pissed off. They were slagging each other as they took their places and the intensity was enormous as they gathered to keep/put the ball into the play. It settled a moment, then the line judge gave the ball to the Simfur player. He blew the whistle and the game was on.

Mechs jumped here and there, some for the ball and some to take it. He, the ball holder dodged here and there, then slammed the ball to a wing. The fleet Simfur wing took the ball and ran around Kaon who were turning to chase him. It was on. The roar and rising of the crowd to their peds to stomp and cheer was an amazing sight. It was almost as they arose in one set piece. Colors overwhelmed the senses as the banners and pennants of the teams filled one's line of sight everywhere. The colors of the spectators which ran the whole gamut including some not seen on Earth by humans before added to the stomach churning mix as the humans turned to watch the runner run with Kaon hot on his heels.

He was a young mech built like a greyhound, long and lean with legs from here to there again. He had the ball tucked and his prayers said as he felt the heat of Kaon behind him. He nearly reached the zone of scoring before he was tackled out of his protoform and buried under a mountain of rather dashing town cars. The crowd roared, Ratchet punched Prowl and Prime laughed loudly. The pile shimmered for a moment, then stood up interlinked into a turtle of doom. Staggering each and every other way, they moved solidly, Kaon wanting them out and Simfur wanting them in.

"**GO, KAON!"** Sunspot said as he jumped up and down by the Kaon bench, his sash waving slightly as he did. Spot sat next to him with his own Kaon sash and a Kaon button on his collar because 'Spot is for Kaon, Ada. He looks good doesn't he?' he had told Ratchet. He did. **"GO, KAON! GET THE BALL! YOU WILL WIN THIS GAME!"**

Sideswipe who was standing next to him smiled at the baby as he cheered on His Team in his specially designed coat, hat, mittens and leggings that had Kaon all over them. When the turtle stalled and then stepped out of line once again Sideswipe considered Sunspot the good luck charm they needed the year before.

"**OUT OF BOUNDS!"** a referee said over the speaker system. "Simfur has the ins."

Simfur got ready, the ball in their hands as the entire Kaon defense hulked over the top and around the bottom of every possible throw the fast kid could make. He stared at the impossibility of the toss, then ran forward ramming a tower of Kavaliers to make the only move he had. They didn't move but they did grip the kid and begin to grab for the ball which he tried to hide from them. The mech on top pried it loose, then tossed it to a free Kavalier. He caught it and then ran like the wind.

Or as windy as Hugh-O aka Hugh-EEE aka Huge-EEE aka The Boss could go on his fat baby legs. Simfur turned to follow him dragging half the Kaon line with them. They grasped at him like Scorponok after a forbidden weapon, their servos seeking something of the big mech no matter how small or tender. Two broke free and jumped on Huge-EEE but he shook them off like they were water droplets on his shiny finish. They bounced off as he began to pick up speed, heading toward the defensive backs and the goalie who were waiting, slamming their fists together at the prospect of taking down a mountain.

Hopefully.

-0-In the announcer's box having a beer and a blast

"Oh frag, there goes Huge-EEE again. That bot can't run fast but once he gets momentum he's an unstoppable force short of a missile strike," Blaster said with a laugh.

"I love Hugh-O," Revet said as he ran the engineering board. "He has the cutest little sparklings."

"Is there any truth to the rumor, Revet, that his bond is a mini-con?" Jazz asked with a grin.

"Yep," Revet said with a laugh.

-0-Cally in a bar

"He's got a mini-con for a partner." –Man A

"That must be interesting when they fuck." Pause. "They do don't they?" –Man C

"There's little bots running around. I don't know how they do it and I don't think I want to." –Man B

"But he's what … forty feet tall? Mini-cons are what … 3 feet. What the hell?!" –Man A

"**MORE BEER!"** –Man B and C plus half the tables around them

-0-Around the world

*A great pub in Glasgow, Scotland

"A mini-con?! Like those little drunks?"

"Aye. I … I'm trying to visualize that."

"Dinna try. You could hurt yourself."

"Aye."

*In a bistro in Paris, France

"Merde."

"Oui." (Voiced in an awestruck tone)

"Merde."

*A nice family in the Midwest with the most widely read Cybertronian sports blog that is now syndicated in 300 newspapers around the world and her family

"That's kinda weird, Mama," Pastor Bob, worldwide head of the Cybertronian Sports Appreciation Association numbering 35,000,000 humans in countries far and wide said as he considered the logistics. That he WAS considering only the logistics was a major victory and signpost on the journey of his parched soul from a know-it-all judgmental douche bag to a really great guy.

"The spark knows what it needs, Robert," Mama Annie said as she blogged real time to the world beyond. "Perhaps when we go there you can ask someone about it."

Every eye in the room turns to her and Papa Leonard who is grinning in the next chair over. **"YOU MEAN WE GET TO GO TO MARS!?"**

"We do as guests of the Prime. I have interviews on the IntraComm when we do so we will have to work around tha-"

The rest was drowned out by screaming and jumping around.

-0-On the field

He was really traveling now, running like the wind (on a slow balmy orn) toward the goal post with the idea of ripping it out of the ground if he had to so that the goal would go in. He could hear the hot pursuit but he put it out of his processor as he focused on two mechs running toward him both intending to tackle his knee assemblies and topple him. He girded his greatness and leaned more forward to make whatever happened hurt them more than it did himself. They came in like acid monsters swimming in water, leaping into the air with the intention of ramming him off his peds.

He felt them hit him, it hurt and it was hard but he also saw them bounce off like birds hitting a window. They fell away, one in front of him, one he 'accidentally' stepped on as he limped forward to the promised land. That mech bent in two, then rolled like a doughnut down a stairwell as he felt the pain. Huge-EEE bent his helm down, leaned more forward and head butted the goalie into the stratosphere. He went straight up, then over Hugh-O's body.

Hugh-O felt servos grasp him as mechs dug in their heels to slow him down for the others to catch up. They were taken out by Kavaliers as Hugh-O continued. He reached the goal, stopped and with two Simfur Templars hanging from his arms, he dropped the slagger in the hoop.

**SCORE!**

The place went nuts.

-0-Around the stadium

Mini-cons who knew Hugh-O was bonded to a spritely smart energetic mini-con stood up and began to sing the mini-con national anthem: **"FRAG THE NORMALS! MINI-CONS FOREVER!" **rounded the stadium twice.

A very tiny, very petite femme granny bot turned to her old mech and kissed the slag out of him. She was a cousin four times removed from a niece of the brother of the sister of the mech who lived next door to Hugh-O and his bond, Boo-Boo. Yes, Boo-Boo. In mini-con speak, that made her Hugh-O's step mother twice removed from his uncle's cousin's best friend's sister.

See?

Starscream who enjoyed football and would enjoy it more fully if Vos weren't wankers and lost all the time turned to Sky Warp who was laughing loudly as he held his son, Swift. "That big mech is going to be recruited for Vos next year. Make it so."

Sky Warp grinned at Starscream, then nodded. It was better to agree to an impossible thing than to argue. He had already tried that very thing months ago and camp up croppers. Huge-EEE was a loyal slagger.

"Kaon, 3 and Simfur, snake eyes," Ratchet said as he rubbed his chassis. "This is going to be a game to remember."

"The game to remember was the last championship where Praxus Scien-" A hard punch to the chassis took care of that slag.

Raptor watched Ratchet and Prowl beat on each other and remembered other games where he watched the fights in the stands just as intently as he did on the field. This was beyond his wildest dreams, the fun and games of Cybertronian football and that he could enjoy it with his parents, his son's family and his grandson's **family IN THE PRIMAL BOX WITH THE PRIME AND HIS FAMILY** was beyond the best thing ever. He grinned at Blackjack. "There is only less than 3 minutes left. What do you think might be next on this train wreck?"

"Kaon is going to win this one. The Templars may have 45 priests, the AllSpark, the Well and the Matrix Flame on their side but we have Huge-EEE and the twins. That new kid … Rad-R is going to be a great player some fine orn. The twins have taken him under their wing. He's a bit of a lonely kid. Half his family is in prison for three to four years," Blackjack said.

Raptor's bemused expression dampened a bit. "What's he like? Is he making some effort to change or is he still an aft?"

"I had a beer with them a few ago. He's a sad kid who's uncertain what to do. His brother and sister are the same." Blackjack grinned slightly. "Do we have a project?"

Raptor nodded. "We do." He looked at his father, Hard Drive, who was laughing with Delphi. "Atar."

Both looked at him, then Raptor explained off line what he had been told. Hard Drive and Delphi nodded. "We have a project then," Delphi said looking at the others as they nodded.

Blackjack glanced at Alor who was grinning at him, his arms filled with Bos. Blackjack grinned, then stole the infant from his bond. "There's my big mech," the big mech said to the littler one. "Come to Grand Atar for a while."

"What's this about a project?" Alor said as he reached down for Reflector. The little mech cuddled against the warmth of Alor's armor.

"We do. Three high castes who need a friend," Blackjack said. "Could be fun."

Alor nodded. "Count me in."

They turned to the game again because Simfur got the ball. They would watch as the teams beat each other up until the siren sounded. The halftime was over so Blackjack, Ironhide, Hard Drive and Raptor picked up the three little mechs along with Orion and headed for the locker room and the so far reigning champions of the Primus Cup League, the Kaon Kavaliers.

So far.

TBC 12-10-15 **edited 1-18-16**

NOTES

Orianprime92: **MUAHAHAHAHA! BROTP FOREVER!**

Right, Kup?

"Yep."

"Hercy?"

Nods. "Yep."

There you go. :D:D:D

LEONESS: I hear you. As I edit the slag out of this, it's like reading the Harry Potter series four or five times. LOL! It's 700K words, that series. This is heading toward six million. :D:D:D

I love the new TF:RID show. Bee is adorable as ever, his cartoon cute as a button and his rallying cry … in progress. I love Matt's voice. He voices Peter in Guardians of the Galaxy which is a great, great cartoon. I AM GROUT! Yeah, I agree. :D When Sideswipe sighs with teenaged angst, I could die laughing.

HUGS TO ALL!


	676. Chapter 676

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (14) (dd4 676)

-0-Half time

They walked in and put down the several children that were sitting on their arms. The children ran toward the team, then skidded to a halt. Quivering with excitement, they stared at the players who turned to them with grins.

"**YOU ARE WINNING THIS GAME! I KNEW YOU COULD! YOU ARE WINNING!"** Bos said in an eerie imitation of Sunspot.

Sunspot who was standing beside Huge-EEE ran to them, hugging Bos tightly. **"I SAID SO! I DID DIDN'T I!? I SAID THEY WOULD WIN THIS GAME!"**

They turned to the players as a group.** "WHAT CAN WE DO TO HELP YOU!?"**

Bracket who was sitting at the end of a bench grinned. "I could use a wet towel."

They nodded almost as one, then ran to the shower rooms where all the stuff and equipment athletes needed was stored including four whirlpools. The kids liked to play in them sometimes themselves.

Orion who was watching tapped Hard Drive's face, then pointed to the ground with a smile. Hardie put him down, then watched as Orion walked with the self confidence of the truly loved and protected to the big mechs who watched him with amusement. He paused before Sunstreaker. **"LELLO! WHO THE SHES!?"**

-0-Moments later

Orion staggered out under the burden of a towel big enough for the big frames. He made it to Topper who took it, then grinned at him. "Thanks, Spud."

Orion smiled brilliantly. **"I COMED TO HERE WITH THE THING! YOU NEED ME COMED TO THERE!?"** he asked with a quizzical expression as he pointed to the locker room.

"I could use you, Orion," Bracket said with a grin.

Orion smiled brilliantly, then walked to Bracket. Looking up, he grinned. "I comed to you, she."

Bracket snickered, then leaned down to kiss Orion's helm. Then he sat back up. "All done," he said.

Orion looked at him, then his old pa who was grinning from audial to audial, then Bracket again. **"YOU JUST KIP ME!? YOU SHE WANT A KIP!?"**

Bracket and the mechs laughed, music to Orion's infant audials. He grinned. "Okay. You kipped me." He turned to walk matter of factually toward Ironhide who looked down at him with adoration. **"ATAR! THE SHE KIPPED ME!"**

"He did?" Ironhide asked with a grin.

"Yep. He kipped me. She want me to kip me," Orion said like he was discussing corn futures at the commodities exchange.

"You're sort of kissable," Raptor said as he picked the little mech up.

Orion smiled at him with his best smile, then leaned forward to kiss his great grandpa.

It was great to laugh.

-0-On the field

A number of intermediate school kids were demonstrating their physical training learned in their physical education classes. A couple of academies had also shown their stuff, disciplines that both the army and the different civilian groups had used for eons as part of their practice.

The riding academy had shown their stuff as well, the huge horses handled by little kids and joyful adults as they went through their paces. A demonstration by the processor health program showing how those with needs were helped by the animals was also given.

At this point, the big formats who were geniuses of the dojos stepped out and sparred. Even though there were those in the crowd for whom all of the major fighting formats were part of their arsenal, there were those who were miles and eons ahead of them in genuine fighting skill.

Drift and Prowl stepped out along with Splice who would spar using blades with Drift. Before they would, the masters of Metallicato would demonstrate their katas before they would show how it looked to fight such fighters. Even though it was outlawed on Cybertron, most of the artists that would participate in this exercise were masters of the form.

Prowl walked to the platform that had held the demonstrations, a flat gigantic square that had been assembled in seconds, its pre-fabricated segments snapped together. All of the children who had followed the horses had used it. Now it was for the genuine experts to show their stuff.

Jazz, Arcee and Hercy were also going to demonstrate the many different martial arts to The People, mostly as a middle finger and a caution flag to the slaggers on Earth who belonged to the Resistance and The Family. Prowl stepped onto the platform and began his kata, a combination of moves from every discipline that he knew and he knew them all. He was after all the acknowledged heir to Master Yoketron, the greatest martial artist ever known.

He moved through his kata, all of which was swift, deadly and elegant. Turning, kicking, his jabs things of beauty and economy, the handsome mech showed his grace and his deadliness. When he concluded, he paused, then stepped off the platform. As he did Jazz took it along with Arcee and together they went through their own katas, moving almost as one.

It was beautiful and scary together.

When they concluded, Prowl took the platform again along with Jazz. They bowed together and then it was on. They circled each other, then Jazz struck. Prowl deflected him, then set him back with two jabs to the chassis. They pulled their punches for all of them were designed to be lethal but that was all they restrained. Around and around they lunged, each of them landing blows but in the end it was Jazz that ended up face down on the platform, his arm bent behind him in the steely grip of Prowl.

Prowl let go, then they bowed to each other. When they stepped off, Drift and Splice stepped on. They bowed, then slapped their short bladed swords against each others, the clang ringing out in the vast oddly silent stadium as the two began. Every optic was on them as the knowledgeable and intensely interested audience watched how it was done by the best.

They circled, then lunged, their blades flashing as they sought the opening that would be lethal. Back and forth they fought each other, laughing at some moves, grinning at others. They were friends from the beginning of Drift's rebirth, sparring partners from many a long ago time. By the time they finished it was a draw. They had used every move and every opening before the timer went off declaring them both equals.

The crowd went nuts.

Even though a lot of the soldiers used swords, daggers and knives, these were the traditional weapons of the Knights of Cybertron and the Circle of Light. They were defensive in nature and use as well as less lethal than the guns most soldiers carried all the time. Altogether, they fit the philosophy of the Circle and Knights brilliantly. They stepped off together.

Arcee and Hercy took the platform, bowed to each other, then began a format together that none of the bots watching including Prowl had ever seen before. What they didn't know was that Arcee was Hercy's student having seen him working out to a style she had never seen before. He had been at the dojo early going through a dance like kata that had moves that were slower than most but because they were, they could be easily seen as deadly as they were, moves that delivered massive power through carefully managed delivery. They were controlled violence, something that would reach in through your chest and drag out your kidneys before you knew you were breached.

When they had concluded, they sparred. It was slower than the others but one could see the intensity if the blows were ever allowed to land. Most of them were directed to the pressure points that would disable a bot almost immediately. If they ever landed on an organic, they would obliterate that individual, skewering body parts that would probably fly every direction from the power behind the blow.

When it was over, they bowed and walked off as the crowd showed their appreciation. No one watching would know that they had seen the first and most lethal martial art every devised by their kind, one that had helped liberate them from their earliest and most formidable enemies or that Hercy was the only one left alive who still could do it. They would just know that they admired it immensely.

Mechs hurried out, broke down the platform and took it away as the groundskeepers began to scout the field. They would be the main attraction on field until the game began again. Until then, the jumbotron would replay the best parts of the first half.

-0-At the down link on the MCA

Blaster opened the lines again. "What's up, Earth?"

"Blaster, this is John Simpson of the BBC. What can you tell us about the half time show?"

"What you saw was a number of things. We like to have our infants get their turn in the spotlight during the games. Then the different groups this time, the riding academy and the local dojos. The final part was a demonstration of what we bring to the table as soldiers. The sparring you saw were the master artists of several forms of fighting that we utilize. Prowl, Arcee and Jazz are masters of every form of martial art we field but for the last one which is new to me. Prowl is acknowledged by everyone but Jazz as the best martial artist alive."

Jazz entered and sat with a smile, the camera lingering on him as usual. "I don't give ground to Prowler. Ever."

"I noticed that. What did you think of Arcee and Hercy?" Blaster asked with a chuckle.

"I never saw that form before. I'm going to have to speak with Old Hercy and get lessons," Jazz said with a grin. "I think we just saw something really, really old."

The conversation continued.

-0-In the locker room

They sat together going over the order of play, different sets of plays and impressions thus far. No one was unclear that the next half would be brutal but they were prepared to be brutal too. A rap on the door drew everyone's attention. It opened, then a helm popped in. "Time to go."

Everyone arose, the infants hugging players all around including a happy and jaunty Orion. Gathering the babies up, Ironhide and his group carried Bos, Orion, Reflector and Co-D out the door to the stands. Sunspot gathered up leashes, straightened his sash, then joined the line to wait to walk out with the Kaon Kavaliers. As they did, they would pass a camera that was feeding the images to Earth through the down link while other cameras filmed it for 'Platoon: Autobot City'.

-0-In the stands

They filtered back, shared out infants, then turned to wait for the teams to return. Prima and Solus were lying in their little carriers, their blankets and gear keeping them warm as they were passed here and there among the adults. The twinnies were sitting in theirs with Hero, the three of them signing their comments as they played with their toys. It was cold and they were bored with the game.

Everyone else was either in carry holds dozing or playing when Orion returned. Grumping a bit, he ended up in Raptor's hold along with a cookie and his favorite toys. Between the game and listening in to Orion singing, chatting to himself and making truck noises with his toys, Raptor would enjoy himself greatly.

-0-In the tunnel of the stadium

They lined up, two teams of big mechanisms, all of them quiet and revved up. Simfur went out first to the exultation of the crowd, then waited for Kaon. When it was their turn, they walked out, Sunspot following along with Dawg and Bob. They made it to the mid line, then lined up. Both teams bowed to Prime, then walked to their sideline benches.

When the lines walked out, Kaon to receive the ball, the crowd rose up and raised the roof. Making their lines, watching the referee, the teams were set. Then the referee tossed the ball to Kaon.

-0-TBC 12-11-15 ** edited 1-18-16**

:D


	677. Chapter 677

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (14) (dd4 677)

-0-At the game

Kaon caught the ball, then ran for it, breaking into a play designed to confuse the other side. It didn't. Simfur stole the ball and bulled their way to a score. It was fast and furious, the contest becoming 3-1. Kaon was still ahead but Simfur had laid down the gauntlet.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Rad-R walked to the ends of the offensive line taking their places for the toss in. Kaon stared at the other team grimly as everyone took their place. The ball was dropped, the players moved and everyone ran after Rad-R. He ran around the defensive backs of Simfur as he headed rapidly toward the end zone. On the other side, Sideswipe was blasting toward the goal too.

Sunstreaker had gotten buried by Simfur tackles as he moved to follow Rad-R. Simfur had formulated a plan to take down the threat that the twins offered to their prospects. Sideswipe had managed to avoid the same fate and as he sped toward Rad-R to assist, the youngster was run out of bounds by the Templars.

The crowd rose to their peds and screamed their (dis)pleasure as the teams regrouped. Lining up to take the ins, the fast mechs of Kaon jostled the big mechs of Simfur as they tried to make an opening for the toss in. Rad-R managed to get it to Topper who turned to pass it to Sideswipe. He roared across the field slipping it to Rad-R who was going the other way.

Sunstreaker who finally broke free ran up the middle knocking off as many Templars as he could. By the time he reached the play, it was already too late. Rad-R was knocked out of bounds into the end zone. They slowed, then walked to the corner of the field where he would throw in the ball. It would fall into a play that the three had worked on for a long time should the ins come from the end line.

Sunstreaker moved to his place behind a tower of Templars who were assisted by roving defensive backs and the forwards who had come as close as they could. The screaming of the crowd was intense as they moved here and there. Rad-R turned to fake throw the ball in, then pivoted to throw it to Sideswipe who had gotten open.

He caught the ball, then spun tossing it swiftly to Sunstreaker who then jumped and put it into the hoop. It went through without touching the sides as he landed, then leaped again. He landed in Sideswipe's arms as the rest of the team swarmed the two. Simfur in disgust walked grimly to their bench as the offensive line stalked out to trade places with them.

Turning toward their own bench, the Kaon offense ran to the sidelines and the intense loyal sea of fans that sat on their side. They gathered, Sunstreaker picking up an emotional Sunspot. They turned together to the midfield line to watch the toss in as the game stood at Kaon, 4 and Simfur, 1.

Simfur stood on the field snorting fire and murder from their nostrils as the Kaon defense lined up against them. They looked at each other, then bent down waiting for the ref to throw the ball to the Simfur center. From there, it was up to the hulking menace of the bot from Home Décor at The Home Store in the Mall of Metroplex to disperse it to the correct recipient.

Like that.

He did. He passed it to his back, the equivalent of a running back in American footie. That mech took the ball while the center turned back and with a short jab dropped Kaon's center to the ground via his chin. Stepping over that unfortunate individual, he began to walk to everyone on the Kaon side and punch their lights out. One by one, they dropped until they noticed a metallic mountain walking toward them with a steely optic and a nice short punch that didn't need to be cocked to make a dent. At that point Kaon stepped back a bit with wary optics.

As he did, the Kaon center arose to his servos and knees. Then with gathering lucidity, he turned and began to crawl after the slagger. The camera recorded every loving detail of the amusing digression from good sportsmanship as the action boiled over everywhere else. Gripping the Simfur center by the ankle assembly, Kaon's center promptly crawled the length of that huge mech after he pitched head first to the ground.

Once he was settled on the fallen Simfur center, he began to punch the living slag out of him. Bots not involved in the action paused to watch without intervention, giving withering bouts of confusion to the humans both professional and civilian who were watching the game in their living rooms and sports bars.

You couldn't cock your fist, that the humans knew. That was a huge no-no but you apparently could sucker punch a slagger in the face plates. Then when that unlucky slagger came around again, he could grab the ankle of his attacker, climb his frame and punch his face. There were no rules, right?

-0-Cut to announcers booth

Jazz: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!"**

Blaster: **"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**

Revet: **"THIS IS NOT THE WAY THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYED!"**

Jazz: "Maybe not in **YOUR** neighborhood, Revet … **BWAHAHAHAA!**"

-0-On the field

They rolled around on the ground punching each other as the line judges nearby stood out of bounds with a Simfur player and the ball. Kaon had driven him off into the out of bounds so an ins was going to happen once they ended the fist fight in the center of the field.

A pair of referees were watching the two fight. "I'm not going to break that up. Last time I was slagged to the Pit."

"Me neither," the other said with a nod. "Slaggers got some pretty good punches."

"Simfur's center knows his lamps. My bond got the best lamp for the bedside table from his suggestion. Just the right height," the first said.

"Sounds nice," the other said as the two watched. Around the arena the fans began to berate their sorry afts. The two line judges turned and gave the fans the Cybertronian version of the finger. It was then that horse patrolmen returned to the field to drive a number of fans back into the stands.

-0-ESPN Sports Center, New York City, New York, USA, Earth

"There's no rules here is there?"

"I don't know, Bob, but I love it. Consider football and a back alley hit being part of the same game. Throw in the cavalry, old geezers with tazers and voile! Perfection."

"You had me at back alley hit, John."

Grins all around.

-0-At the announcer's booth

"Okay … let me explain this again," Blaster began to the humans and anyone else listening to and watching the game. "You can't cock your fist to hit someone. That's illegal. If you jab or punch someone as long as there isn't a wind up to it, that's legal. This fight is also going to become illegal if it goes on for more than two Earth minutes. We time limit the carnage when it happens. Any second now the refs will call it. As for the slaggers climbing out of the stands to trash the refs necessitating the horse back patrol … well, that's just football. Right Jazz?" Blaster asked his partner.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** -Jazz

-0-Around the scene of the crime

Prime laughed loudly, the camera lovingly posting his image on the jumbotron. Everyone else in his box was laughing as they seemed to be stowing infant children into their stomachs. Carry holds were still an unknown to most humans though they had seen flashes of this practice before. Editors were very busy with the 20 second game delay at IntraComm. Now that Solus had been debuted, why the frag not show another side of their awesomeness?

-0-Cally bar

"They're stuffing those kids into their kidneys." -Man A, blotto and then some

"What part of them is that? Is that even possible?** EW!"** -Man B sobering up just enough to drink more beer

"**ZZZZZ.**" -Man C with his head on the bar.

-0-In an nice house in the midwest

"What are they doing?" -Mrs. Pastor Bob, Lavinia

"I asked Jazz about that last time we talked. That is a carry hold where they transport things especially children. Mars is too cold for the little ones. They put them inside and raise the temperature. When they transform, that space is the trunk or truck bed." Mama Annie grinned.

It was silent a moment, then everyone turned to Mama Annie. **"YOU TALKED TO JAZZ!?"**

-0-On the field

The fight was called, the ins was had and Simfur scored. The big center limped to the sidelines so the offensive center for Kaon could pick up where he left off and pound the slag out of the defensive center of Simfur.

**TEMPLE AND PRIESTS BE DAMNED!**

He sat down as the team medics and coaches worked to put his face back to rights. On the other side, Simfur was doing the same to their center. Their center who was considering becoming a priest acolyte.

That one.

The ball was dropped to Kaon and the battle was on. Kaon led 4-1. They wanted double digits and had the brass (knuckles) to achieve it. Simfur, a city and city-state that had (more) paved roads, public debris stations and functioning infrastructure couldn't match Kaon for cunning and sheer desire to win the championship.

They also couldn't match Kaon for roving gangs, the odd fire bombing of a police sub station, public nuisance violations, prostitution, loan sharking, graffiti and random processor damage inspired violence. No, they sure couldn't. That didn't mean they didn't have their own heartache but given that the Temple was found in their rather pristine city environs, the type and complexity of their grievances were less frequent and intense than Kaon's. Simfur managed its criminal element the way most pious towns did … copious layers of guilt.

The ball bounced and a scrum was formed. The level of violence in the turtle was caught on cameras giving to humans some small measure of how terrible it was to face up to Cybertronians when they were playing games let alone when they were truly fragged off. It lurched here and there as the mechs tried to get advantage. The clock was running, Simfur was praying and Prowl was at the fourth stage of grief as he thought about how barren his mantel would be without the Primus Cup sitting here.

Out of bounds they went, lurching at last into the wall below the humans who leaned over like idiots to watch the fun. It was brutal. Though they couldn't hear the cursing and bullshit over the crowd, they could almost imagine that it wasn't invites to cotillions that was passing between the big mechs. Sideswipe got the ball at the line to pitch it in as the ins tried to pass through the brick wall of big grabby mechs waiting to rip him to shreds once he crossed into play.

Sideswipe seeing no opening made one. A furious pass sent the ball to hit the bottom Simfurian holding up a tower in the face plates. He went down and so did his mechs, falling to the ground in a thundering crash. Leaping over them like a big red gazelle, he pitched the ball to Rad-R who threw it to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker turned then jumped like Michael Jordan and put it through the hoop from about a zillion meters away.

Then he got buried alive by Simfur.

-0-In the stands

"Frag. I wanted them both to lose." -Starscream

/ … so did I .../ -Thundercracker laughing on the inside as he tried to look sad on the outside, the Capital City fan boy.

Down a few rows Cardinal, Farrell, Raptor and Storm watched the show with great excitement. Kaon was wining. Sunspot was with Kaon. Therefore, it was great. They had no idea yet that their team was Vos but that was alright. The only team with a worse record this year was Praxus.

-0-On the field

Simfur gathered up quickly. The clock was running out and they had to make a half a dozen scores to keep themselves from being the laughing stock of the championship.

It was now Kaon, 5 and Simfur, 2.

The lines changed, the plays were initiated but it was too late for Simfur. They did however give a lot of inspiration to the rest of the slaggers in the league about how to contain the twins short of a gun blast to the face plates. When the siren sounded the two teams paused. Standing in the field with the game ball, Sunstreaker glanced around.

They had done it. They had won the championship of the Primus Cup League in the Autobot City Adult Football League and they had done it for Kaon. As he considered the enormity of that very thing, the entire mass of Kaon's Krewe climbed over the arena walls descending onto the field to lose their collective processors together.

-0-TBC 12-13-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	678. Chapter 678

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (15) (dd4 678)

-0-On the field

Sunstreaker held the ball in his servos as the crowd poured into the field, about a hundred thousand or so bots seeking to lose their marbles together. They surged and surrounded the teams as they jumped up and down, screamed their processors off and waved their banners for Kaon's Kavaliers and their hard luck, no luck town.

They had won the Primus Cup, the championship of the Autobot City Adult Football League. They were the kings of the world, Ma.

How he made it to the tunnel and the locker room, Sunstreaker wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Some of the team rode on the shoulders of the crowd. Raptor, Blackjack, Ironhide and Hard Drive had left their seats early to ensure that Sunspot and the pets would be salvaged before the fans arrived. They scooped them up, then hurried to the locker room to wait.

It was a good thing. Sunspot was crying hysterically.

-0-In the stands

"I think we better get going before this gets too crazy," Ratchet said as everyone turned to gather up the infants. Some were in carry baskets but most of them were popped into carry holds. All around them bots were making their way to the field to rave while others either remained to wait it out or were moving to leave like Ratchet's group. They edged along, took the congratulations of the crowd including much good wishes for Prime and Prowl over Solus as they headed for the stairs. When they reached it, Prime and Prowl were grabbed by the media for their impressions of the game as well as close up shots and commentary about Solus.

Ratchet continued to lead the group toward the promised land, the locker room of the Kaon Kavaliers. It would not be easy.

-0-Inside the locker room

They sat or stood around Hardie as he held Sunspot, swaying gently as the infant cried. **"APPA! THEY WON!"** he cried out as he clung to the mech who was his great great grandfather.

"They did, Sunny. You're their lucky charm," Hardie said as he rubbed the baby's back.

Sunspot looked at him for a moment. **"I AM!? I AM! I TRIED REALLY HARD TO BE LUCKY!"**

"You did and Kaon won," Hardie replied.

Sunspot stared at him a moment, then the others who were looking at him with concerned expressions. "Atar, we won. Isn't this the greatest moment ever?" he asked softly.

Ironhide walked to him pulling the little Seeker into his arms. "This is about the best moment ever. You and the little mechs are so good for this team. They won."

The door opened as members of the team entered, some of them followed by coaches, family members and friends. In that group was Ratchet and the family. They entered with a mob of players, more family and friends and a couple of reporters who were caught in the mob momentum and happily swam along as well.

The room filled up as the players worked their way inside. Hugs, fist bumps and beers made the rounds as they celebrated. Sunspot watched them as they entered, then Bracket walked to him. He grinned. "Hey, Lucky Charm," he said.

Sunspot held out his arms as Bracket took him. He hugged the big goalie tightly. "I did my best."

"You did. We haven't lost a game since you became a Kavalier, Sunspot. Thank you," Bracket said as he hugged the infant.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered, then walked to Ironhide. "We won. We did it," Sunstreaker said almost with a mystified sense of disbelief.

"You did. Little mech started crying he was so happy," Ironhide said as he nodded to Sunspot.

The little Seeker was sitting in Bracket's arms staring at them, then he began to cry again. He would for a while.

Ratchet turned to the crowd, then grinned. "You may thank me now."

Laughter greeted that as Topper smirked. "For what, Ratchet?"

"For giving up three younglings to this team. If I hadn't been half the slagging ada I am now, you would have los-" That was as far as he got with that slag. The uproar and laughter was huge but it did what Ratchet intended for it to do, break the tension over Sunspot. "Slaggers," Ratchet replied before getting buried in hugs and fist bumps.

"**WHERE'S THE CUP!?"** someone called out from the back of the room.

"**HERE!"** someone said near the door.

Everyone turned to the door as the crowd parted. Standing there with the Primus Cup in his servos, Password who was president of the Autobot City Adult Football League waited with a smile. Behind him was Prime and Prowl with their group and other officials from the city and the league itself. They walked in to pause before the players who looked at him with varying disbelief and overwhelming emotion.

"It's my great honor to present to the Kaon Kavaliers the Primus Cup trophy that signifies that your team is the adult league football champions of Mars and now, Cybertron too." Password held it up for all to see. Mayhem was not too small a word for the cheers that rang out. Then it settled again. Everyone in the room turned to Sunstreaker who was captain this year and Bracket who was co-captain. Both of them stared at the trophy like it was the holy grail and for both of them it was.

Then they glanced at each other. Both turned to Ironhide who held Sunspot in his arms. The infant was staring at the trophy like it was Primus himself. "Sunspot, go get the trophy for us," Sunstreaker said gently.

The infant looked at him with startled optics. "Me?" he asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, infant … you. Go get it for us, coach," Bracket said with a nod.

Sunspot looked around, glancing from one player to another, then Ironhide. **"THEY WANT ME TO GET THE TROPHY! THE PRIMUS CUP, ATAR!**" He began to tear up a little and inside so did most of the room.

Ironhide set the infant gently on the ground. "You're part of the team too. Go get it for the rest of the team, son. They asked you to do this."

Sunspot glanced up at Sunstreaker who grinned faintly, then nodded, his optics showing the emotion that he kept hidden otherwise. Sideswipe held Bluestreak as he watched, then nodded when Sunspot looked at him.

Sunspot turned, then walked hesitantly to Password who had knelt down with the trophy. It was beautiful, a silvery glittering cup on a copper base. The words, 'Autobot City Primus Cup Championship' were etched into the silver along with the glyphs that said, 'Praxus Science, 2014' in both Neocybex and English, the language of science on Earth. Soon it would bear 'Kaon Kavaliers, 2015'.

He reached out to stroke it, the thing he had wished and dreamed for his brothers for a whole year. Then he gripped it picking it up with only a little bit of difficulty. Turning, he paused to sit it down. "Bos, Co-D … Reflector. You can help me," Sunspot said as he called his brothers to come. "You're helpers too. You can help me here."

The three joined Sunspot as they lifted the trophy and maneuvered it to where the team stood together waiting. They set it down before Bracket and Sunstreaker. Then Sunspot smiled brilliantly. **"I KNEW YOU WOULD IN THIS GAME! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE THE BEST TEAM EVER! I NEVER DID SEE A TEAM BETTER THAN YOU! YOU WERE THE WINNERS AND CHAMPIONS! THIS WILL SAY SO TOO!"**

Sunstreaker grinned. "We knew that anyway, Spud, but thanks for telling us."

The place exploded in laughter, cheers, clapping, stamping of peds and happiness as the team was enveloped by those there. It would take a while to organize the picture of the team and the cup but when it was finally done Bos, Co-D, Reflector and Sunspot would be standing in front on either side of the beautiful historic trophy with the rest of the team lined up behind them.

It would become an image on Sunspot's wall for the rest of his life.

-0-A joor later in a restaurant on the top of a tower in Terra

They settled, the entire extended family with the infants parted out to have a single adult help each one. Bluestreak was delegated two but the twins were only mildly amused, thank you, Ada.

"This was an exciting finish. Great game, boys," Hardie said as he held Sunspot on his lap. "All of you, including you little ones. You helped a lot too."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were amazing, Appa," Bos said as he leaned against Ravel. "They were amazing. **YOU RAN SO FAST I COULD HARDLY SEE YOU!"**

Everyone laughed including the twins. Then they ordered. The room filled up with fans who came to congratulate everyone and see Solus. She was lying on Optimus' arm garbed in a green onsie. Her silvery 'hair' hung over her father's arm, long strands that would some fine orn be amazingly powerful sensors.

Few designs among the Cybertronians employed embellishments that resembled humanity but this infant did. Solus Prime had long 'hair' that hung nearly to her knees. It was thick and silver in color. Solus, her namesake would bear that beauty mark too.

Ratchet helped pass food around to the infants as it began to arrive, then their own dinners as well. It would be a very mellow afternoon interlude eating great food, drinking great drinks with family and friends to celebrate the world championship win.

The night would be insane with celebrations as the Khaos Krewe, the wildest fan group of any team on Mars cut loose. Magistrate's court would be the place to be in the morning.

But by then Ironhide and his team would be back on Earth to run the intel for the Thanksgiving interlude by Owen Harris and the others.

-0-Later that night when the infants were due to recharge

"You going to be okay, Sunspot?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide tucked him into his berth.

"I will," he said with a giant smile.** "THAT WAS A GREAT GAME!"**

Ratchet grinned. "It was. You four infants really know how to help a team win."

"We try, Ada," he said as they kissed him. Spot curled up beside him on the big boy bed.

It would take a moment to tour the infants, tuck in the other three big boys, compliment them, then slip out to the chairs in the living room. The house would settle into silence as they collapsed in their chairs. It was good that football season was over. It took a lot out of a mech.

"That was a good orn, Only One."

"It was, Ratchet. Gotta motor tomorrow. I have to hang out in the Bahamas in some fancy islands," Ironhide said with a grin.

"I'll bring snacks," Ratchet said.

"Don't forget the beer," Ironhide said with a grin.

Ratchet wouldn't.

-0-Up in the Residence

They tucked in infants, fielded questions and delirious happiness from the kids before they walked to the living room to unwind and catch the news. Sitting in their chairs, they leaned back in welcomed comfort.

"Sunspot drills my spark every time," Prowl said as he glanced at Prime.

Optimus nodded. "I am glad football season is over. This is hard work."

Prowl grinned. "But this time it was a good outcome."

"You did not mind losing then?" Optimus asked glancing at Prowl with a smirk.

"Are you **nuts**?" he replied. They both laughed a long time.

-0-Around the colony

Springer and Drift were busy tending to drunks, the odd fight and the incredible happiness of Kaonians. It was lively and for the most part fine and dandy. One thing was clear to both as they bantered with a group of construction mechs from Kaon, everyone was going to get laid tonight.

-0-at a trine's house

They stood by the window staring outside at the lights. They were champions of the world … two worlds. Kaon had triumphed. Kaon was the best. It was overwhelming. They stood together without communicating and as they did, they told each other everything. They would stay there until Bluestreak retrieved them.

It would be perfection.

-0-TBC 12-13-15 **edited 1-18-16**


	679. Chapter 679

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (15) (d4 679)

-0-Early morning, first orn of the new week

Ironhide gathered his stuff including his datapad containing all of his stories and games that amused him since coming to Earth and discovering Zane Gray and World of Warcraft. He put them by the door, then turned to Ratchet. He was standing in the living room watching the big mech pull his kit together. "Ready to go?"

"No but I'll go anyway," Ironhide said with a grin. They hugged.

"What do you want for lunch besides beer?" Ratchet asked as they swayed together.

"Mexican. I like those burrito things," Ironhide said.

"Okay. I'll bring enough for everyone," Ratchet said.

They kissed, then Ironhide gathered his stuff. A short walk to the door took him onward to the airfield where he would board Impactor's Revenge with the team for a short trip to Earth and the bottom of the ocean near Musha Cay in the Bahamas. Ratchet turned around and walked back to flop on the berth for the joor or two that he had before he had to rise and shine with the infants.

-0-Gathering at the airfield

Ironhide put his gear on board, then deplaned to wait for others. Chromia, Elita, Jazz, Bumblebee who was a great underwater saboteur and the best swimmer in the group for all depths up to and including the Laurentian Abyssal, Kup and Hercy were there waiting. Once Ironhide re-boarded, they joined him and the ship rose upward to the dark sky and space. The smaller space bridge would take them to the dark side of the moon of Earth.

-0-At the home front … those also serve who sit and do stuff

"**ADA!"**

"**WHAT, PROWLER!?"** Ratchet asked as he fixed the infant's crib.

"You come to eat with me?"

Ratchet nearly back flipped through the window.

-0-Sitting at the space bridge waiting to go

:Ironhide:

:What?:

:Listen to this:

:Okay:

**:ATAR! CAN I COME WITH YOU!?:**

:Who is that, Ratchet?:

:Tell Atar, baby:

**:ATAR! I AM PROWLER!**:

Ironhide bumped his helm jumping up with surprise.

-0-A bit later at the school dropping off the little imps

Ratchet stood in the lobby of the Sparkling Day School after sending off Bos, Reflector, Sunspot and Co-D to school with his genitors. Blackjack, Alor and Flint were at forward bases, Flint at his command at Fort Apache and the other two at their command at Camp Gliese. Orion, Hero and Praxus were standing by him waiting for their door to open. Their lines were already forming but they hung with their old dad as he waited for them to go. He was going to see Roto first before going to the Academy to drop the infant for his morning session with the experts.

The doors opened so they all ran forward, Seeker infants and grounder, all of them rushing toward the fun and games of pre-school. Ratchet caught Roto's attention. The big mech walked over through the babbling mob, then picked up Prowler. "Hello, baby. When will you become mine?" he asked with a grin.

"How about now?" Ratchet asked with a grin of his own.

A few moments later…

"Dog."

"Dog. Doggie. **ADA!** Spot is a doggie!"

Optics twirl in two helms.

"Cat."

"Cat. I like cats. Do you like cats?" Prowler asked Roto.

Roto who was dazzled nodded. "Uh, yeah. I have a cat."

"**ADA! TOTO HAS A CAT! I LOVE CATS!"** Prowler said with a giant chuckle. He grinned at both stunned adults.

"He just started that this morning. What the frag, Roto?"

"It just happens. This might be because there are so many talkers and there's so much attention on the kids. You sorta do a good job and they're high end sparklings and I have no idea what I'm saying," Roto said, then laughed. "What a little chatterbox you are, baby."

Prowler smiled. "I like to talk. My sister, Hero talks good. Praxus talks good. Orion is my brother. He talks good. Orion talks good, Ada?" Prowler asked with a smile.

"Orion talks, I agree with that, infant," Ratchet said with a chuckle. "What now, Roto, my friend?"

"We just keep it up. I think," Roto said with a grin. "I have to publish something about this. I've gotten some information from the mainframes of Cybertron. This is a phenomenon that happens. No one gets it but it appears that everyone who does has a very vocal family environment. I'm flabbergasted. I'll work him up and meet with his teachers at the Academy about this. I manage the case files of those students too. All of the different schools use the therapists of the district for their pupils so I keep them all organized and do most of the major testing."

"Thank you, Roto. I'm waiting for the same magic to overcome Orion's glitch," Ratchet said picking up the infant. He stood. "That little mech is a caution, Roto."

"He is. I want first dibs on all your kids but I'm sort of partial to Orion because he helped me get my degree," Roto said. "I'll let you know what's up. Ironhide must be circling Saturn."

"Actually, he's circling Earth at the moment," Ratchet said.

They both walked out with a big laugh.

-0-At the moment of the moment where they are

The blossom of the smaller space bridge appeared, then the shuttle flew into it. Ironhide sat in a dazed state of surprise as the shuttle burst out in the deep dark of space on the night side of the moon of Earth. Hercy tapped Ironhide's ped with his own. "Orders, infant?"

Ironhide smirked slightly. "Let's go get them."

Rem, the pilot nodded, then shut down their signature with a scrambling system that would register their sensor or radar shadow to the size of a grain of sand. They came swiftly around the curve of the moon, then swept downward to the blue beauty that was the water world of Earth. They flew until they reached the Atlantic Ocean, then onward to the Bahamas where they would then dive below the water and fly for about 200 miles. In minutes they were near the underwater shelf fifteen miles from the island, Musha Cay, where the target was getting ready to land.

The shuttle settled as the crew listened for the sound of the shuttle shutting down. When it did they turned to Ironhide. Ironhide arose, checked the monitor, then turned to his crew. "Let's go. I want everyone in place before the sun rises and it gets light. Let's go now."

The group stood up and walked to the door. Rem stood by the hatch, then turned on the energy barrier that would hold out the water but allow them to enter and leave with ease. The hatch door slid back revealing the ocean outside was dark yet from the gloom of night overhead as the team gathered their gear. Stepping off, they disappeared into the ocean heading for a fifteen mile swim to the island with a long sand bar for guests to utilize that was as immaculate as the rest of the place.

Ironhide watched them on the sensor screen as they made their way to their targets. It would be a matter of settling in, then turning up the gain to hear what the slaggers were going to do about taking over the solar system and destroying the alliance between man and machine.

Metaphorically speaking.

As he waited for the pros to find their holes, he considered the mystery of his children. It was almost overwhelming the desire he had to return home and talk to the suddenly unlocked intellect of his smallest son.

-0-Earlier

Cameron Frazier stood on the tarmac waiting for the shuttle that would take him to Ramstein to finish loading cargo. The Autobots did cargo and personnel runs to various locations around the world, taking civilian and military to a specific list of places in minutes when it would take hours otherwise. It was a courtesy they gave to their great allies and friends and a much coveted perk for the locals who had to travel.

He would reach Ramstein Air Base in Germany in about ten minutes, then take another plane to Miami in Florida where he would catch a shuttle privately flown with his parents. They would land on the air strip of the private island of Owen Harris and enjoy ten days of fun in the sun with the man, his younger daughter and his son, Rick, who Cameron counted among his best friends.

The call came so he picked up his gear and luggage trudging up the ramp with the others. Ten soldiers were going to a conference in the hospital there and would return about the same time he did. They would sit in comfortable chairs, way more comfortable than any other he could take commercial or otherwise. It was a surprise to him that it was so. The hold was very large with cargo tied down in a space set aside for it. The passenger section was next to large windows where they would see the world go by as they flew.

What Frazier didn't know as he sat down in his comfortable chair was that the interior configuration of the shuttle known as Cosmos changed with the need required in every mission. Several soldiers walked in and sat down across from him settling into their seats.

"Hi, Cosmos. When do we go?" one of them said.

"Hello, Jeremy Hilton. We're going when they get done fiddling around. How are you?" the voice asked with his peculiarly lovable nerdy tone. They would chat together, Cosmos and the soldiers until the hatch closed and the ship rose up swiftly to the sky.

-0-On a shuttle in the bottom of the local ocean off the Exuma Islands in the middle of the entire group

Ironhide sat watching the sensor screens and other tactical monitors of the mission underway. Rem was sitting nearby reading a text book. Apparently, he had finals coming up just before Christmas surprise and was studying hard. It was quiet and pleasant.

:Ratchet:

:Ironhide:

:What's happening?:

:Everyone is in school including the infant. I took him to Roto and he dazzled. In fact, he razzle-dazzled. Roto believes its because we talk to the infants and give them a lot of attention. Maybe:

:Does he really talk in full sentences?:

:He does, Only One. I'm going to Cybertron shortly, then Gliese. I'll tell your genitors unless you want to: Ratchet grinned as he waited to see if Ironhide wanted to unveil his own thunder or not.

:I think I'll tell them. Tell your genitors. Where are my appas and Ammas?: Ironhide asked.

:They're here doing background before going to Cybertron. Prime is dividing up command of the planet between them. Its going well but there's too much to do for one mech:

:Smart move. I'll call them. Tell me if Prowler has new words and what he says:

:I'll bring film when I come with lunch. I hope to be back in time to bring you burritos, Only One. How's the mission?:

:It's going good so far. We're going to sit and listen for a while: Ironhide said as he watched Bumblebee, Elita and Jazz arrive at the target with Hercy, Kup, Drift and Springer following.

:Okay. I'll talk to you later on. I have to get going here. I'll get Prowler and take him to Ada. Catch you later gator:

:Okay: Ironhide said. :Ironhide out:

Ratchet gathered his gear, then headed toward the door. It would be a short walk to the Academy and his suddenly blabber mouthed son.

-0-About a joor later

Prowler lay on the little bed made for him by his amma. Ravel was working on a blade nearby and Tie Down was out front taking an order from a customer. Prowler waited for them to come to him but no one noticed that he was awake. He had come to the store drifting into sleep after a long play in the sandbox of his school and a swim in their pool. Ratchet had mentioned that he was talking brilliantly before he left to go to Cybertron. Tucking him into his little bed, both elders got back to work.

He had rested a while, content in his soft warm little bed, then he wasn't. He sat up, then climbed out glancing around for his ada. His amma was nearby so he walked to Ravel, patting his ped when he got there. Ravel looked down, then smiled. "Baby. You can't sleep?"

"Amma, I want a cookie," he said with a big smile.

Ravel dropped the sword in his servo.

-0-TBC 12-14-15 **edited 1-19-16**


	680. Chapter 680

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (16) (dd4 680)

-0-On Cybertron

They sat together in the command center of the Autobot HQ in Iacon. Hard Drive, Delphi, Turbine and Raptor were getting the lowdown on the zones that were going to be dividing Cybertron into administrative districts. The situation was stable thus far but the work load was too much for one or even several individuals alone. Sitting with them as well were two former Decepticons and three other Autobots, all of them staff officers for their respective factions with experience in getting things done. None of them were wimps when it came to fighting but they were noted for their ability to administrate and manage logistics.

Prime went over the plan with Paragon who would be given overall command of the zonal leadership freeing Prowl to continue to administer the bigger picture overall. By the time they were finished and broke to head for their particular HQ's, designated city-formers in their particular area, several things would be understood.

First, Cybertron was huge. Big. Even more so than most of them grasped even having been born and raised there. They had a huge appreciation for Prime who was responsible for everything down to the level of the type of tacks used to put up insulation at the new energon plants being built in every major locale on the planet.

Secondly, the intensity and sheer skill of Paragon would be much appreciated as the overall commander of the mission. His thoroughness and organization would rival the psychosis that was Prowl.

Thirdly, everyone at the table would know that Prowler was talking like a champ, they would have listened to the snippets of his tiny child voice speaking and congratulations would be had by all. It would be a bonus bit focusing their efforts on the rescue of such infants everywhere they were found on this benighted but very slowly emerging planetary catastrophe.

They arose at last, took their datapads and maps, then walked out to be airlifted to their various command posts, these, the A Team of the Autobots. Prime would depart to go to remote areas to personally inspect things and hear from the locals. It would be an excruciating several joors.

-0-Mars, earlier in the orn before Prowler ended up at RTR Tools

Ratchet picked up the infant after spending the required hour sitting in his classroom watching the new lessons being introduced...

Big. Small. Bat. Ball.

/... that reminds me … t-ball …/

Wet. Cold. Hot. Dry.

/... burritos … hot sauce and chips … beer … **OH!** And Oreos … I'm hungry .../

Jump. Kneel. Thread the beads on the string according to color charts.

/... I better get that at The Full Circle Education Center in Tyger Pax before I forget … do we have stringing beads? … I don't think so … I'll get some anyway … you can't have too many stringing beads … probably .../

"Infants, get your things," their teacher said, a no nonsense femme with the improbable name of Miss Birdie. Infants arose to run to their lockers where aides would help them kit up to go out.

Miss Birdie turned her formidable gaze on the row of genitors who were watching what they would work on for the next decaorn. "Very well, genitors, your tasks are before you. I am very pleased thus far, especially with the military children. It would be easy to slack but you haven't."

(Big smiles from the soldiers sitting there including Ratchet)

"Yet," she said with a cool gaze.

(Smiles fade from the combat vets who suddenly become as little sparklings who did a bad in front of their beloved granny bots especially Ratchet)

"Any questions?"

(None were asked. Whether there were actually any was as yet unknown)

The infants diddy bopped in, their garments giving them even more brilliance than their armor colors. It was easy to spot the infants of Missionaries and the more devoted of the Circle. They were of one color with small decoration on their tiny servos and peds. Their garments reflected the same thing. Ratchet made a note to ask one why this was so at some point when Miss Birdie wasn't watching them so closely.

Prowler who came out of the cloak room in his red footie/handsie padded onesie with his reindeer antler hat firmly in place smiled at Ratchet. **"ADA! I GET TO GO WITH YOU! WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW!?"**

Every optic in the place turned to the tiny little mech with the brilliant chevron. And the tiny jingle bell hanging off one point of his antlers. That one.

-0-Outside on the way to The Mall at Tyger Pax

They rode the train heading for the Circle store at the Mall that provided the educational books, toys, instructional materials and all things related to the now three, count them three Circle Prep schools that existed in the colony. Given the demand for stay-at-home aka wimp genitors … Ironhide, we're talking about you … to have time with their infants, the academies were taking off. Their stuff which was vetted and integral to their operation was gathered into a very big, very attractive store in the Tri-Cities.

They reached the station under the mall, then emerged on a giant incredibly long escalator which was aces with Prowler. **"ADA! I LIKE THIS! LET'S GO AGAIN!"**

Ratchet laughed loudly, then put the infant down. Holding his leash, they began to walk to The Circle Educational Center nearby. Entering, they paused together, then began to look for the new stuff for the kid to use.

Prowler on the other servo thought it would be nice to touch, handle, pet, lick, pick up to take, fondle, chew and otherwise test drive everything in the vicinity of his reach.

By the time they left together, there were three other things in the bag in Ratchet's carry hold that had the infants dental marks on them. Little mech knew what he needed.

By the time he was ready to drop off at RTR Tools, he was flagging. It would be nappy time for him even as Ratchet had to go to Cybertron and Gliese before lunch time.

Ironhide did love his burritos.

-0-At the bottom of the deep blue sea

Ironhide watched as the teams reached the mark, then disappeared from the sensors for a moment. They were going through their tunnels to enter the small bases under particular places that were now permanent fixtures in the hard rock and coral that formed the islands. Bee and Chromia would be underwater for most of the orn as security for anything that might go wrong as they worked out the guest list and comings and goings at the boat dock and airfield. They would have a chance to eat a bite in the comfort of the cave courtesy of Chromia and Elita. There would also be refuge in the caves tunneled out under The Landings, the restaurant aka play house that fronted the entire place. Boats docked there, people swam there on occasion so the entrance was highly camouflaged.

They entered that area, Jazz, a late arriving Mirage, Elita and Kup. Heading inland, Springer, Drift and Hercy slunk into the jungle and dropped into the 'command center' where the main recording would take place. They were tunneled under the Manor House and all were locked into the systems used island-wide. The recordings would be funneled to this location.

Light was breaking as the group knuckled down. Drifting in the water toward the caves, Chromia and Bee watched the location. They would be the optics in all the areas where the security camera system was lax. They would also rescue, delay any boats that didn't need to be there and follow anyone out into the ocean if they decided to go fishing or swimming in open water. Rick Harris was known to be a dare devil sportsman.

A small plane could be heard heading their way bringing someone to the island for the decaorn they would be there. It would be the major players. What they didn't expect was the stream of planes bringing the billionaires known as 'banks' to the island to confab and play. That would be icing on the cake.

-0-On the landing strip

Owen Harris stepped off his private plane, laptop computer case in hand. Behind him came his children, Rick and Rain, both of them here to get the sun and have fun at their family's private get away. They would arrive first before their good friends, the Frazier family and an aide to Owen.

They walked across the airfield, then boarded four wheelers heading outward to the main house where they would live. By the time that they all arrived, there would be 24 individuals there to recreate and discuss the serious business of overtaking the world against the aliens.

-0-In a bunker under the main house

Springer sat against the wall as the others worked on the machines brought with them to record everything spoken in the vicinity. Their bases dug in around the island would take care of the other areas where people would be congregating and living. Drift turned to glance at Springer. :We're live:

Springer nodded as he opened a lunchbox from those that they brought and piled up in the corner. :Let 'er rip:

The voices of several people in the main house came over the speakers talking together in a friendly way as they entered the big house to settle in. The conversation was innocuous as the younger members of the group hurried off to find their rooms.

Owen Harris: "How about a drink? How was your flight from Paris?"

Pierre Beliveau: "Long but the stop over in New York helped."

(Sound of bottles and glasses)

Harris: "Well, this will be fun. Claire? Do you want a drink?"

Claire Frazier-Beliveau: "I would love one. Scotch. Neat."

The sounds of feet walking could be heard, then they sat down. The chat was simple and family-oriented with nothing of consequence being offered to the mechs sitting around beneath them. It would go on for a time with the others rejoining them including Cam Frazier and Rick Harris before they walked together down to The Landings to eat dinner on the veranda.

-0-On the way back to Mars from Gliese

Ratchet walked to the Ops Center in Acutus where the bridge to send him back to Mars was waiting. He had been around Cybertron looking into the newer city-formers who were handling the medical need in their area. All of them were up to some degree of medical treatment with others fully dedicated to such work. All of them were doing well with half of them operating with holographic staff. That had been interesting since he had not seen such a program since he was a young mech.

He had bantered with Raptor and Turbine as he wandered through the newer areas, checking out the arrangements and troubleshooting problems. By the time he reached Gliese he had tramped around half of Cybertron by land bridge. The light was bright as Ratchet stepped out on Gliese heading for the hospital ships and the constant stream of patients from Cybertron.

They received the worst of the worst off here even still, sending some on to Mars while returning most to Cybertron. He chatted up the doctors, holographic and otherwise, then finally felt sure enough that the situation was in hand. He headed to the bridge, then stepped out at Ops Center. Wandering up, he paused by Prowl who was buried in work at the center table. "Prowler, what's up?"

"Not much. What's the situation out there?"

"We're doing fine. The holographic doctors from the medical vessels are awesome. Endless patience for the patients." He grinned. "See what I did there? Huh? Huh?" He waggled his optical ridges.

"You're insane," Prowl said coolly. "Sit and keep me company."

"I have to take lunch to Ironhide." Ratchet grinned at Solus who was sleeping in a box on the table. She was recharging very prettily.

"You woos. What are you bringing him?" Prowl asked with a smirk.

"Burritos. Burritos, chips and salsa, Oreos for dessert. Beer for the luckless," Ratchet said.

"Very well," Prowl said. "I will allow it." He smirked at Ratchet as he leaned back in his chair.

Ratchet chuckled. "Thanks, Dad." He grinned at Solus, then headed out to the take out place in the Mall of Metroplex.

Prowl watched him go, then glanced over his shoulder as Optimus came out of the corridor nearby. He walked to the table, grinned at his daughter, then looked at Prowl. "You hungry?"

Prowl nodded. "I missed breakfast."

"I noticed," Optimus said as he gently slid Solus box bed and all into his carry hold. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Burritos sound good," Prowl said as he arose.

-0-On a ship at the bottom of the ocean off Great Exuma, Bahamas, Earth

A space bridge erupted into life at the back of Impactor's Revenge. Ironhide who was almost dozing jumped slightly, then turned to the back as Ratchet walked out with a box. Rem who was reading nearby grinned. "The cavalry has arrived."

"You better believe it," Ratchet said as he sat the box on a bench along the hull. Tossing Ironhide a beer, then a burrito, he handed the same to Rem. Taking his own lunch, he sat and began to unwrap the delicious smelling food item. "This looks good."

"It is," Ironhide said. "I love burritos." He took a big bite, then grinned. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Don't mention it," Ratchet said. Then he began to show the videos of a tiny winged mech in a plush red onsie footie suit with red mittens and a reindeer antler hat on his helm babbling to his ada about his atar and everyone else.

Nothing could be better for Ironhide than eating a burrito to the accompaniment of sweet chatter from his tiniest and most winged son-let.

-0-TBC 12-15-15 ** edited 1-19-16**

NOTES:

Leoness: I love the image of Solus from the Chronicles of Primus because some of her features are awesome. :D:D:D

Orianprime92: Hugs! I love Orion's goofy speech too. It will unglitch at some point but it will take a while. What I love about the group of kids is that they don't seem to notice anything weird about his speech or the twinnie's deafness. Kids are really good that way when young.

Sunspot is my refugee child warrior. When they get rescued they often pick up at whatever age they were at the point of trauma. He's a tiny mech for his emotional age. That makes things happening good around him such a big event. HUGS, my dear Orianprime. Good to have you up with us. :D:D

I have a terrible urge for a burrito. :D:D:D


	681. Chapter 681

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (17) (dd4 681)

-0-The Landings, Musha Cay, Exuma Islands, Bahamas, Earth, listening in from all over the place

"That was delicious, Owen. My compliments to your chef," Pierre 'Perry' Beliveau said as he set his wine glass down on the table. "It's been a while."

Owen Harris nodded. "It has. Tell me about Paris and the job."

"Things are very up in the air. Our government elections have just passed and the outcome was less than I was hoping for. The right has had its wings clipped so agitation against the Autobots is going to be more rather than less difficult than before this."

"Ours have a year to go and we can influence them if we work at it together," Owen said. (Sounds of chairs scraping as someone rises) "Let's take a walk. You children and Claire, enjoy."

(Laughter, then a female voice) "That won't be hard, Owen."

(More laughter, small talk remarks, then footfalls as some leave and others stay. The two men are picked up on cameras as they exit the building, pause at the end of the deck, then walk down the steps to the beach. The conversation turns from English to French)

"The others will arrive over the next two days and we have to make sure that the contributions are put into the dummy corporations so I can fund the new projects. I want to keep this as bland and detail free as possible both in writing and when we talk together, Perry. We're here to wine and dine them, then take their money. We won't be delivering detail. My products roll out soon enough and they can then see that our tech is over the top and paradigm changing."

"I agree, Owen. Those who are from the Middle East send their compliments. They have earmarked a lot of money for investment and appreciate the discretion being brought to bear on these matters. They want me to brief them through my office in Paris. If you use the new encrypted phone, then we should be off the rails of any detection device on Earth."

"Agreed. The Americans, the Brits and the Germans who are coming are ideologues. The whole business of the aliens in the system is their biggest bitch. If they could have tech from them, if there were exchanges of tech they would probably be more mollified. The ass hats are going to bore the shit out of us when they get here but they're only here for overnight. We can handle it until then. You and I … we're the only ones that matter, Perry. We will have this whole business locked up, then we can start the second project." There was a pause, then Harris spoke again. "We should assume that we're being surveilled even if we aren't. No direct detailed conversation. Nothing spoken out loud that can be interpreted by any listening parties. Either we speak to each other in code or we pass notes. I've learned a lot from the Intel-Martin debacle."

"No paper trails, nor recordings," Perry Beliveau replied.

"No. Deal?" -O. Harris

"Deal, my friend." -P. Beliveau

"Good. I need a swim," Harris said as they continued to the bay nearby where they would swim for about an hour together, then leave to get ready for the 'banks' to fly in. While they swam Chromia and Bumblebee would be watching them underwater the whole time.

-0-At listening station #1 under the Manor House, Musha Cay, Exuma Islands, Bahamas, Earth

"Slag." Springer said. "They're going for code. I don't think they know we're here. They're just being smart afts. Springer to Ironhide."

:Ironhide here:

"They're speaking in code so no one can hang them for treason too easily. They're also going to pass notes. Slaggers."

:Frag. Record it anyway. Is there anyway to get their notes?:

"We can see. We're wired into the camera system they have that covers everything and everywhere and we've laid a few of our own." Springer glanced at a monitor that had about thirty active screens showing several views each of the local area. Everyone everywhere was on them.

:I'll let Prowl know. Keep it up:

"Okey dokey, *Dad*," Springer replied with a chuckle. He glanced at Drift was was lounging nearby with a grin on his face. "This just turned to slag."

-0-In another tunnel at The Landing

"Well, **this** is fragged," Jazz said with a frown. "Maybe we can steer the camera views to favor us. Jazz to Springer."

:Springer:

"We heard the conversation. Try and steer the cameras to read the slagger's stuff." -Jazz

:Will do. What do you have for eats over there?: -Springer

"Travel food. You?" -Jazz

:Box lunches. Ada packed them special just for us:

"Liar." Jazz grinned. "Slagger."

A chuckle sounded. :I can't hear you over the chewing of the good food I'm holding in my servo. Ma really knows how to brown bag it:

"Slagger. Jazz out." He grinned. The others did too. Then they opened a lunch box themselves. All was good.

-0-Rick and Cameron

They sat on a veranda sipping beer and catching up on things. It was warm, the breeze felt good and they were as relaxed as they could ever be with anyone else.

"This is great. What the hell happened to you, Cam? You were on a great career path, then you're out," Rick Harris asked as he propped his feet up on an ottoman.

"I had a run-in with an Autobot. That freak, Sideswipe. He accused me of beating up on my girlfriend, Carrie Field."

"You didn't did you?" Rick asked.

"**Hell no!** The age of the machines is upon us. No one can win an argument with them," Cameron Frazier replied as he lay on a hammock with his beer. "Freak got me court-martialed and my career was over. I could dead end until I was passed over for promotion enough and be forcibly retired or leave. Your dad was good enough to take me on."

"You're great at what you do and we've been friends since we were kids. You're the only one who didn't rag on me about being gay. I told you and you didn't dump me," Rick said. "That matters in my book. You can have a lot of acquaintances but a real friend is few and far between."

Cameron nodded. "I hear ya."

"Tell me about them … the Autobots," Rick asked with a grin.

"You really know how to rub it in," Cam replied with a grin. "I really would hate to go against them one-on-one. We need weapons that'll put them down swiftly and fully. They have a resilience that's amazing. They're also fuckers and don't care if you like it or not. Sideswipe decided that Carrie was being 'abused' and that's all it takes. He's the son-in-law or whatever of Optimus Prime. Who do you think the higher ups are going to believe … them or me?"

"I heard that he came to the ship you were on and tried to take it apart," Rick said with a grin.

"He did. But he was called off. Freak was called off. I think he could tear the ship apart with his bare hands if he could have. They're so strong you have to see it to believe it. They're faster than anything I've ever seen, fearless in a crazy bastard kind of way and very close knit. They work together seamlessly. Some are alright. Jolt is stationed there a lot and he's fun. Hound is okay and so are some of the younger bots. Sideswipe and his twin are bastards to the bone."

They continued onward as beneath, around and nearby them half a dozen bots listened in. Springer glanced at Drift. "I think he nailed Sideswipe."

They laughed loudly internally. Outside, it was as if nothing was different than ever before.

-0-In the briny deep

"Ratchet."

:What?:

"Where are you?"

"At the office," Ratchet said as the monitor in front of Ironhide shifted to the big medic sitting in his office.

"What are you doing, old mech?" Ironhide aka IH asked.

"Eating candy," Ratchet said holding up a canister that said 'fudge, walnuts, dark chocolate'. It was a new master stroke from the Master chef, Rampage. Fortunately the bots weren't organic so strokes, master or otherwise were not in the forecast.

"Frag. Bring me some candy. Come and keep me company." -IH getting a sad

"I have a **job**, Ironhide. I'm supposed to **do** it," Ratchet said with a grin as he put his big old peds on the desk top. "This is good fudge."

"Bring me some, slagger. Go to the store and bring me fudge. And pretzels. Then some of those double stuff Oreos. What do you want, Rem? Anything?"

The young pilot looked up from his math textbook, then grinned. "I could use a pizza."

"**BRING US FOOD, RATCHET! I, IRONHIDE HAVE SPOKEN!"**

Ratchet grinned. "You're a bit on the sexy side when you do that."

"Don't bring up The Sexy, Ratchet. Young audials. I don't want him marred through his life by the awesomeness that is The Sexy," Ironhide said as Rem smirked. The young pilot, Blackjack's personal pilot from the Benzuli sat back to enjoy the show.

"Pizza. Double stuff Oreos. Pretzels. Fudge. Sounds like dinner at our house most of the time. What else, you slagger?" Ratchet asked.

"Bring my game datapad. I brought the wrong one. That one is finished. I have to load new games. Oh and bring Prowler." He smiled brilliantly.

Hopefully.

Pitifully.

Ratchet chuckled. "Bring him to the site of a mission? Remember the slagging you gave your ada for taking Praxus and Orion to Cybertron?"

"I only did it because they had and I hadn't. Chop-chop, old mech. **I, IRONHIDE HAVE SPOKEN!"**

A piece of fudge bounced off the monitor at Ratchet's end, then it winked out. Ironhide grinned, then glanced at Rem. "Putty in my servos."

They laughed together loudly.

-0-Moments later

A big gangling medic arrived with a box filled with slag your mama would slap you for if you ate it as much as they did. He set it down, then spread his arms widely, his best and biggest smile on his face. **"I'M HERE! LET'S FRAG!"**

Rem nearly fell off his seat. Ratchet grinned, then pulled a huge pizza box out. "Here you go, infant. That will cure what ails ya."

More 'food' items joined that along with beer for the adults and 'soda' for 'the kid'. They sat down to peacefully eat, then Ironhide cleared his throat. "Where's Prowler?"

Ratchet grinned, then pulled a cute little red onesie clad reindeer hatted infant from his hold. Prowler smiled at the sight of his big old pa. **"ATAR! HERE I AM! WHERE AM I!?"**

Good thing transformers didn't need the Heimlich maneuver.

-0-Moments later

Prowler stood on the deck of the ship taking a bite from the pizza in Ironhide's servo. It was tiny, the bite and very tasty. Ironhide took his bite, then waited for Prowler to take another. So it went through two slices. An Oreo for the imp and a seat on his old pa's lap took care of him.

"That outfit is a caution, Ironhide. How about we wire it with lights and put an ornament on it too?" Ratchet said considering the possibilities.

"That sounds like fun," Ironhide said glancing down at the baby gumming his Oreo.

"Little mech can be a Christmas Surprise tree all by himself," Ratchet said as he sipped his beer. "More candy? Cookies?"

"Put 'em over there," Ironhide said nodding to the small galley space nearby. "Might need 'em later and there's still Chromia and Bee."

"They're still floating out there?" Ratchet asked.

"Slaggers took a swim. Now they're inside. They're talking in code, assuming that someone might listen. Learned a few tricks since Intel-Martin," Ironhide said.

"Harris **did** buy it. He has at least half ownership and some say he's moving to make it more. He has some products coming out that should generate enough money for him to buy a small country. Sounds like our tech. We need to breach his computers and find out before it goes into the public. I don't trust him. He probably has back doors built in to the communications devices he's set to launch."

Ironhide nodded. "Check with Wheeljack and Perceptor. That's their job. We're just here to eavesdrop and bring the hurt."

"Springer to Ironhide."

"Ironhide."

"The big money bags are arriving."

The scene switched to an airfield where about half a dozen private jets were landing. Men got off, all men and were taken to carts to be driven to the main house. All of the images were downloaded into the computers for identification and the start of profiling a file on each. That would include tapping everything they had and tracking everything and everyone of them to the nth degree. What was surprising were the mercenaries from Intel-Martin as well as James Johnson and Sam Hedges arriving as well.

"Well, will wonders never cease," Ratchet said softly as they watched the monitors together.

-0-TBC 12-16-15 **edited 1-19-16**


	682. Chapter 682

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (17) (dd4 682)

-0-At the scene of the crime

They walked off and entered the carts that came for them, driving swiftly away to the main area where they disembarked. They were led to The Landing where Owen Harris and Perry Beliveau were waiting. The other members of Owen's family along Cameron and Claire Frazier were elsewhere at the moment, their movements tracked by Autobot tech as well.

They gathered on the deck, then walked inside to refreshments and greetings. There were five 'banks', billionaires from America and Canada. The remaining individuals were James 'Big Jim' Johnson, Sam Hedges, Lawrence Dobbs, Todd Baseman, Carlos Ortega and Time Bolton. More big shots were due in shortly so they gathered together to meet and greet. The conversation was banal, the usual platitudes and wonderment, then they were shown to their lodgings by staff.

Perry and Owen watched them go from the veranda. "That's half the money bags," Owen said. "They've now thrown in their lot with us. No matter what they may think they're doing they're our creatures now."

Perry nodded, then grinned slightly. "They have no idea."

"They don't," Owen said with a grin.

They walked inside and ten minutes later went to get the remaining three hot shots that would be here for the talks. Those who couldn't for reasons that were obvious or not so much would join by encrypted conference call. That would be tomorrow. Today, they would wine and dine, swim, fish and play. They would set the hook and the next day reel in the whales.

-0-In the deep blue sea

"The mercs are there, six of them including Hedges and Johnson," Ironhide said as Prime and Prowl listened on the monitor. "More slaggers just landed. That makes eight rich slaggers here along with the six mercs. Harris said the rest would be on conference call for about 24 separate individuals. I had Jazz break the line to listen in. He's going to track the callers back to their hidey-holes."

Prime nodded. "Good. How is everyone set?"

"Good so far," Ironhide said. "I have old mech doing pizza runs."

Grins were had by all.

"No one has noticed anything out of order?" Prowl asked.

"Not so far," Ironhide said. "So far, so good."

"Very well. Keep me informed, Ironhide. Prime out." The image was gone.

Ironhide turned to tactical as Chromia emerged from the sea. She dripped by the door, the very slight tilt of the ship on its gear allowing the water to run back out. Bee joined her, then they sat to eat. "How was it?"

"They like to swim," Chromia said as Bee nodded. "Right now, they're fishing. We came for a bite before going back out. I have an overwhelming urge to grab their fishing lines and drag their boat under."

"You get that from **his** side of the family," Ratchet said nodding to Ironhide.

Raucous laughter greeted that as Ratchet arose. "Gotta motor. Shortie there, he needs his nap."

Prowler who was dozing on Ironhide's lap had no opinion but Ironhide did. "I have a spot for him, Ratchet. You can get him later. Little mech can get his beauty sleep here. It'll free you up."

"He gets his whining where?" Chromia asked Ratchet with a grin as she glanced at a smirking Ironhide.

"Not from me," Ratchet said. "I guess I'm sparkling free once more."

"What sparkling?" Ironhide said as he arose to look around. The infant on his servo was already asleep. He pulled out a drawer, put the tools inside on the counter, then lay a fluffy blanket inside it, taking it from a stash that Ratchet just now found out he kept in subspace. He lay the infant on it, tucked him in, then turned to Ratchet with a grin. "That sparkling?"

"That blanket didn't touch your subbed slag did it?" Ratchet asked.

"Nope. Probably," Ironhide said with a grin. They smirked at each other a moment, then Ratchet turned to go out on the bridge. "What's for dinner?"

Ratchet snickered. "My little secret." With a press of a button, Ratchet walked through a bridge to the colony 194 million miles away.

Chromia grinned. "Woos."

Bee laughed, then walked to the door. "Sensors say they're on the water again. I'll go recon." He stepped through the barrier, then sped away.

Chromia finished her lunch, then stood up, stretching to her formidable 25 feet. "See ya, Dad," she said as she walked to the barrier.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya," Ironhide said with a grin. Her laughter was cut off by the barrier.

Rem smirked at Ironhide, then turned back to his books. Ironhide grinned at his son sleeping in the drawer, his little antler hat askew. All was well in his world.

-0-Cybertron

Turbine walked through the camp that surrounded the metro-former, Legionaire, who was the base for the nearly 700,000 individuals that were served here at the outer edges of Kalis, a city-state that was near Altihex, part of his domain of control as well. In the north of Cybertron much of the planet nearest to the northern most pole was part of the segment that Turbine would command. There were a lot of refugees from the hinterlands, most of them airlifted to this locale for relief.

The infrastructure in this area was as decimated as everywhere else but the rebuild would be easier than in more densely populated areas. There was more widespread building starts here than most places but they weren't going as tall. This was an area where tech was made and where the engines of the planet were located. Also there were bodies everywhere. Kalis had been slammed hard during the war.

He was directing respectful removal of bodies, the identification if possible, then temporary burial in a growing graveyard several hundred miles away. Priests came in from Mars to handle the proper remarks and ceremonies.

The camp itself stretched out in orderly fashion beyond the line of sight. It was alive and busy with those working there as well as living better than they had in vorns along with those coming and going to the rebuild sites. Thousands of individuals were involved in that, many of them also removing the dead. It was daunting and slow progressing, the gentle handling of those lost.

In his camp there were schools organizing and organized, medical stations with clients coming orn and night along with entertainment places. There were even business tents with mechs who had done skilled things picking up again. Detailing was heavily supported by the Autobot administration. The more normal their life here could become, the better their life would be when things improved enough to move into permanent homes and businesses.

The cityscape here was a work in progress. So was his assimilation into the life of a family once more. He paused to speak to a number of mechs who were looking for a member of his staff for a requisition of steel for their construction. He pointed them their way, then continued onward.

Being assigned a base of operations in what was now known as Sector 8 on the divided grid map of Cybertron had been professionally satisfying but it also made things harder at home. Learning the infants, being a part of their lives was astonishingly satisfying to him and he missed the fun already. He would live on Cybertron for a decaorn at a time with the weekend off when circumstances and the rescue work allowed it.

Given the catastrophe they were trying to assuage, that might not be as often as he wished. Raptor was down south along with his father, Hard Drive while Delphi was at the southern most pole. Cybertron was divided into eight large districts and he had one to manage. It was a lot better way of doing things and helped the Senior Autobots do the work better and faster but it sure messed up family life.

He walked into the camp and disappeared, a big hulking mech who looked a lot like Ironhide. But then again, this was Ironhide's amma.

-0-Under the deep blue sea

"**ATAR!"**

Two big mechs looked over their shoulders from the command center of the shuttle where they were working. Sitting up in a drawer on the galley side of the ship, a tiny mech with an antler hat smiled at both of them. **"ATAR! WHAT WE DO NOW!?"**

"Loud little thing isn't he," Rem said with a grin.

"He takes after his brothers," Ironhide said with a grin. "Lay down and nap, you little slagger. Nappy time."

"Atar. I'm not sleeping. I want to play." He smiled broadly.

"I think I better call Ratchet. Frag," he said. "Ironhide to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here. You need me to get the pup?" The smirk could be felt over the line.

"No but you can come anyway." Ironhide frowned at his son.

"On my way, wimp. Ratchet out."

Moments later …

"Where are you going to go with him?"

"I thought we'd go get a tattoo," Ratchet said as he held his son.

"Oh **HA-HA**, Ratchet." Ironhide grinned. "Trying to catch up to Orion?"

"We can't get too far behind," Ratchet said. "How's the mission going?"

"They're playing for now but we have hopes of getting details tonight. The mercs and those two fraggers, Johnson and Hedges are there too," Ironhide said with a cold expression.

"Those two. Remember, the mission comes first. Revenge later on, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"Dibs," Ironhide said.

Ratchet grinned. "I'll flip a coin for it." He turned to the bridge, primed it and stepped out at Mars seconds later. They walked through the bridge room heading for Ops Center. From there, the day was open.

-0-In the house

A tiny winger with a very bright chevron tugged as hard as he could at a bag that was halfway down the hallway to the living room. Ratchet had made several treks for the time it took Prowler to get the single bag that far. He was tugging as best he could as Ratchet finally turned to him. "Let me help you, baby," Ratchet said as he picked up the bag. Prowler followed him into the living room. "Ada, what are we doing?"

"We're getting Christmas Surprise going here, infant," Ratchet said as he looked at the pile of things he had to do. The big tree was by the window along with five little ones that had been acquired by everyone over the years. Boxes of ornaments were ready to put on the tree and for Prowler it was **AWESOME!** He would help. Once in a while.

"Put that down, Prowler."

"No, that doesn't go there. It goes here."

**"DON'T CHEW ON THAT!"**

"Come here. Play with this."

By the time the house was decorated and the trees lit up with their lights lunch was in order. The door opened as four elders walked in with food and something to drink. They paused together staring around the room in amazement.

"This is beautiful, Ratchet," Appa Chan said with amazement. "I like this. What about you, baby?" they asked as Prowler turned to them with a giant smile.

"**I LOVE IT, APPA! DO YOU LOVE IT TOO!?"**

Insert astonishment here.

-0-TBC 12-17-15 **edited 1-19-16**


	683. Chapter 683

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (dd4 683)

-0-Musha Cay, Great Exuma, Bahamas, Earth

They gathered in the great room of the main house after a day of goofing, swimming and a fine meal. Drinks were made as they settled into the comfortable chairs and couches. There were eight billionaires, many of them unknown in common parlance because they flew under the radar preferring to keep no public profile if they could help it. It was a dazzling array of wallets sitting in the room sipping good scotch as the conversation turned to the Autobots and the younger men in the room.

"You were part of Intel-Martin at one time if I understand it correctly," Thomas Arpel asked. He was a massively wealthy investment banker who lived in London and kept a country house near Harris. That was essentially how they met. "Tell us about that."

Lawrence Dobbs shrugged slightly. "I was a soldier for a long time and liked it. The adventure was my cup of tea. I served in United Nations peacekeeping forces here and there and the middle east. I became a contractor when Intel-Martin recruited. It paid better and I still got the adventures."

"How did you get with Jason Daniels? What was that all about?" Austin Barkley, a very wealthy younger man from Los Angeles in the United States asked. He was also an investment banker but liked to walk on the wild side. His politics were just to the right of Genghis Khan. "We've studied that debacle long and hard."

"We were hired to accompany him. He had ideas for himself that sort of coincided with the company. He was going to be a part of the movement that overthrew public opinion on the aliens," Sam Hedges said as the others nodded. "What his problem was is simple. He was fooled by the 'Cons. Shockwave fooled him but he wasn't smart enough to fool Prime. You underestimate Prime at your peril."

"That bastard is overrated," Jim Johnson said as he sipped his scotch. "You always overrate him. He can be defeated."

"When have we ever **done** that? Tell me **one time** we won against them if they're so easy," Hedges said with an edge. "Its one thing to talk big and its another to defeat them. They have the edge in society because they can tap into things that we use and listen in. You underestimate them and you lose."

"Tell me about their tech, the things that are personally built into them," Harris said casually. Everyone in the room, the eight billionaires listened quietly.

"They can see for miles. Their eyes can see into space I think. I used to see them staring at the sky, then a few moments later ships would land. They had no other reason to look up at that moment if they couldn't see anything. That also means they can hear better than us, maybe for miles as well," Hedges said. "I've studied this. They have the tech advantage. They can sense things on radar or built in sensor screens that can see and find anything for miles around them. You can't sneak up on them.

"They can talk together internally, communicating their cooperation together without making a sound. That's a huge advantage over us. No matter what we do, they can talk together and adjust to situations without giving themselves away. They also have specialists besides the obvious like the Wreckers or Seekers. They have trackers that you can't shake, saboteurs that are flawless and shooters that can drop you ten miles away with a single shot.

"They can take physical abuse that would topple a building and keep going. They have a spark chamber that's their center or heart space but its more shielded and more strongly reinforced than any other part of their body. Their body armor that covers everything is stronger than anything we have, ever. They can be hurt by thermal weapons but it takes direct hits. They have internal mechanisms that make repairs I was also told.

"They can analyze things in seconds and adjust so fast you never knew what hit you. Some of them like Prowl can scan a battlefield, locate every factor on it, devise a dozen outcomes for each part and two dozen countermeasures for each part in a second. That's no exaggeration. They have several mechs like him including someone named Alor.

"Some of them seem amiable and easygoing but all of them know how to fight. Even Ratchet. He's got serious hand-to-hand I've learned. None of them are easy. All of them are dedicated to Prime and their Cause. All of them are armed at all times. They hide weapons on their bodies and have something called subspace where they hide even more. None of them are ever really unarmed.

"Their reflexes are unbelievable, some of them so strong they can life 250 tons with ease and attributes like invisibility, speed and other physical skills beat anything we have or probably ever will. They know how to fight and have had eons of practice. They have groups like the Wreckers who are not only fearless but happy to snuff you like a match.

"Their scientists can make things that have no equal here and most of their tech is ten thousand years ahead of us. We can't meet them at any level and be even. They outclass us at every possible thing you can name. **All** of them. None of them are afraid and most of them really enjoy combat. Some of them are so good at it that I fear for anyone foolish enough to take them on." Sam sat back as everyone in the room absorbed the information.

"Then we have to find a way to breach their tech," Philip Janson of New York City in the United States said. He was a tech maestro and inventor of enormous wealth and influence. He also hated paying taxes and hid a lot of his money overseas, with some of the men sitting in the room his accomplices. "They have tech but I've never seen tech that couldn't be breached."

"You haven't seen **this** tech," Carlos Ortega said.

"That's where the investment comes. I will find a way," Harris said. "This isn't going to be a fast process but it will succeed. I have the brains and the technicians to do all manner of things. For now, I just want to know what you know about them. The fascinate me," he said pulling a pad of paper from an end table next to him. He wrote on it, then held it up. Everyone read it, then nodded, sitting back with a higher level of concern.

-0-Nearby listening in

Springer directed the cameras tapped into Harris's systems internally as they watched the conversation. The information about the bots was spot on but some of it contained facts that had never been disclosed to humans. Then he considered that for a vorn Megatron was in their custody. Whether their information was from pillaging Megatron or other sources they would have to figure out later.

He maneuvered the cameras hidden in the room toward the image in Harris's hands. It was simple. It said, 'Nothing important spoken just in case'. The silence in the room was deep as they sipped their drinks.

"There is much we can do to advance goals," Dobson Ames said as he poured more scotch for himself and the others. He was from Birmingham and lived in London, a major force in the international financial scene. He was also said to be a dabbler in the international scene for moving guns and other munitions to the highest bidders.

"There is. This is the first time that we're together to get to know each other," Owen Harris said. "In a month we're launching our new telephone which will be paradigm shifting and then we can communicate much better. Being far flung," he said pausing to glance at each who nodded to him, "we can have more substantial talks."

They nodded. Then the conversation turned to more innocuous commentary about the state of the financial world, upcoming elections in their various countries and family things. It would remain that way for the rest of the evening.

-0-Ironhide

He listened to the information forwarded, bristled at the mention of his ada's and Ratchet's names, then considered the amount of information in the disclosure by Hedges that hinted at a source. Either Hedges had friends in the civilian realm that were part of the operation of N.E.S.T. and the Global Alliance or there were traitors still in their midst.

It was disquieting.

As he sat mulling it over Bumblebee and Chromia slipped into the ship. "No one is out on the water. It's getting dark," Bee said as he dripped by the doorway.

Chromia walked past him, took a beer from the counter and opened it. "These slaggers are probably in for the night. Anything of import that they're talking about?" she asked.

"They mentioned my ada," Ironhide said with a frown. "They also seem to have information that points to an inside source. Things they know I don't remember anyone disclosing include our sensory capabilities, the way our bodies are structured including our spark chambers and internal repair systems. They seem to know something more about subspace than I recall ever telling anyone. I don't know. I would have to go over the films that have gone to Earth. Could be speculation or it could be insider intel."

"Have you told Prime?" Chromia asked as she took a lunch box and sat to eat.

"Not yet. I'm going to Autobot City when they bunk down. I also think that rotating everyone would be a good call. It might break up the boredom," Ironhide said.

:Springer to Ironhide:

"Ironhide here."

:Did you get all that? They had a sign. They're acting like they're bugged. I think they learned a thing or two from Daniels and Nast:

"I think you're right. We're rotating crews when the slaggers go to sleep. Can you exit silently?" Ironhide asked.

:We can. When that slagger and the others were at the beach we carved out a path underground to where Jazz and Mirage are hunkered down. We can slip out that way and exist from the blind under the docks at The Landing:

"Sounds good. I'll give you the go, then I'm going to recon with Prime. Let me know what you want me to bring back. I'm going by the grocery store," Ironhide said with a grin.

"Oh slag. Expect sardines and jalapenos, Springer," Bee said with a grin.

:I'll send you a list, Atar. Springer out: Springer's grin lingered as they sat and listened to jokes, bitches, the odd racist and/or sexist remark as well as other 'wisdom' of the ruling classes. It would be enlightening if not entertaining. What they wouldn't hear is anything beyond extending their plans with specially encrypted phones.

-0-Two joors later

He sat in the Ops Center of Autobot City briefing Prowl and Prime on the situation. It was silent a moment. "I would speculate, Prime, that the slagger has our data bricks somewhere and he's trying to decrypt them. I would also expect that the phone he has coming out in a month is based on our tech."

Prime nodded. "I would imagine it would. We need someone to do a detailed search of his locales. I want that information found, Ironhide. I'm getting a bit irritated over this whole business."

"You and me both," Prowl said darkly. "How does Harris get around most of the time?"

"He flies on a private jet," Ironhide said. "He uses something … some g class jets. He has big ones and smaller ones. Slagger likes his vehicles."

Prowl mulled that over, then nodded. "I want to substitute Springer for his flights. Check out what vehicle he uses, Ironhide, and match him up. Does Springer displace some of his mass into subspace or is he the little shrimp we all know and love. Some of us?" Prowl smirked slightly.

So did Prime.

"I can ask. I'm his atar after all. You'd think I'd know that," Ironhide said with a grin. "Most of the fliers displace some of their mass. I never asked Springer when he would change over."

"Ask. Let me know," Prowl said as they all stood together. "If this works out we can exchange his jet in Miami for Springer. It would serve him right too. I understand that humans have places on board to relieve themselves."

Riotous laughter greeted that. It was never less than interesting among the humans.

-0-TBC 12-18-15 **edited 1-19-16**

NOTES

Pandora: Thank you. Happy holidays back to you and yours. :D

Donnie Rose: The tracker is still there. Having a lot of threads going, I used jumping around in the time line to catch one up and find out stuff. I love the idea of Tempest helping. The Hu-An will be coming up shortly and Tempest likes the bots. He's very progressive for his species. :D The Seekers will have their initiation thing after their new year. That is after Christmas Surprise. It coincides with their memorial/veteran's day. More will come up with the museum. They are still roaming the earth. :D If memory serves me, they end in San Francisco in a year. I try and have this stuff in real time though some events take several days to write like ball games and holidays. More to come. :D

Orianprime92: I hear you on the villains. I also hear you on the kids. I love writing the kids. They're so funny. I taught kids for a long time so I have a lot of stories to tell. ;) Hugs!


	684. Chapter 684

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (dd4 684)

-0-On the job

Ironhide listened to the masked commentary which would be reviewed by everyone when the mission was over. It was clear that the first step made would be the release of the new phone that apparently would be much better than that of those already on the market. There was a lot of hype because Harris was a big wheel in the electronics field and an inventor who was watched by consumers, tech heads and markets.

By the time the humans went to bed, some of them staying up to horse around in the water nearby, the Autobots were thoroughly bored and ready to move around. Ironhide arose, then glanced at the others. "I'm going back for three joors. At one joor intervals I want everyone to rotate out for three. Let them know when its their turn, Rem."

The young pilot nodded as he watched Ironhide walk through the bridge to Mars. In a joor he would go too, then the others an hour apart until the first started to come back from their break. He had friends at Club Hoyle who were waiting for him to play, drink beer and eat dinner together.

-0-At Ops Center, The Fortress, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Ironhide walked up the stairs to the rec room. Heading out, he made his way for home. Ratchet and the infants were there waiting for him. It was getting on toward evening and the city was filled with shift change and those out on the town. A short ride up, a peek into the grandgenitors house with a hug from Docker was accomplished before he made it to his own door. Entering, the mayhem was short, very loud and filled with hugs.

"About time you got here," Ratchet said as he sat in a chair by the window.

Prowler and the infants smiled up at Ironhide. **"ATAR! YOU'RE HERE!"** the little mech said with a giant smile.

Ironhide stared at Prowler with amazement. "You can talk really well."

"Po-Po talk good, Atar. Po-Po good," Orion said with a giant grin.

Ironhide scooped Orion up, hugging him tightly. "I think you **all** talk good, spud."

Bos grinned. "He just started talking like that. It just happened."

"So I see," Ironhide said with a grin as Ratchet arose from his chair. "Dinner?"

"Yep," Ratchet said as the two turned to get things together. It would be a jolly dinner.

-0-Prime Residence

She lay on the bouncy seat looking at the family eating dinner. She was on a chair nearby so that she could see and be seen. Her long silver hair was hanging over the back of the seat, the management of which was still a work in progress for her genitors. They sat nearby eating dinner with the older kids as she stared at her fist.

"Ironhide is back," Prowl said pausing long enough to take a message from Ops Center.

"Anything we need to know?" Optimus asked.

"No," Prowl replied as he slipped Sojourner a bit of infant food. She was sitting on her little high chair eating from a little plate Miler had made for her. Prowl put more on and she smiled. Prowl grinned back at her. "They're sleeping now or goofing around. Nothing of import going on. They're heading out tomorrow at noon anyway."

"The rest is supposed to be dedicated to vacationing," Prime said. "I suppose they will continue to be circumspect about their plans but at least we have a list of individuals to watch."

Prowl nodded. "A good 25 individuals."

-0-Lower in the tower a bit later

"The trees and lights look good. I wish I had been here to help put them around," Ironhide said casting a gimlet optic at Ratchet who was sitting in the chair next to him.

Ratchet grinned. "You snooze, you lose."

The room was glowing with the lights of several trees small and tall as well as window lights. There were small decorations around that had lights as well. It was soothing and beautiful. Around them infants were running and playing, pausing to look at the lights, then running onward to their toy boxes and games.

Bos walked out with Co-D and paused before Ironhide. "Atar, we have a swim meet at the Community Pool in Tyger Pax. Will you come and watch us?"

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet who nodded. "I'll be there. I don't think anything big will happen on my assignment. I'm on duty on Earth, infants. Unless a meteor strikes, I'll be there."

They smiled broadly, then Co-D turned to Bos with great excitement. **"LET'S GO TELL SUNSPOT AND REFLECTOR!"** They turned with intense glee and ran for the berth room at the other end of the house.

Ratchet chuckled. "This is fun."

"Living the dream, Ratchet. Living the dream," Ironhide said with a smile.

-0-Three joors later

Ironhide walked through the bridge after waiting for Bumblebee to leave for his break. Rem was still gone and would be for two more joors. There would be someone going and someone returning every joor until the rotation was complete. He walked to the conn and sat to review the data intake thus far.

It was morning on Earth and the Bahamas were as spectacular as ever, the sunlight above streaming everywhere on the scattered islands of paradise. The humans were having a buffet for breakfast, the conversation about this and that with the Autobots coming up only now and again.

Apparently they had sat with Harris and Beliveau earlier discussing their immediate needs and plans on paper. Given that they sat in a circle with their bodies covering most of the views, what they had to say was conjecture on the part of the Autobots watching. They were making connections to work together on a lot of ideas that Harris had going on, with most of their participation financial or logistic. He was the brains and the boss, they were the providers and go betweens. It was also clear that the leadership was between him and Pierre Beliveau. Those two really were friends and partners. The rest were money bags and connections, nothing more.

"This is going to be a cat and mouse game. He's smarter than most and he knows how to adapt. Slagger," Ironhide said to Arcee who was getting ready to go to Mars.

"We have the ability to become his office desk, his car, his airplane. We'll get into the game, Ironhide. Unless he finds a way to detect us around him, we have the upper servo," Arcee said.

"I hope he doesn't. I don't want to send anyone into a situation where he can find out they are there and smelt them for parts," Ironhide said. "We have to find the data bricks."

"Can we scan for them? For Cybertronian signatures? What about the possibility that they've downloaded their contents somehow? Can we scan for NeoCybex language files? Even if they manage to translate some of it, the bulk will still be NeoCybex. Unless its in a stand alone system with major firewalls, we should be able to find it."

"Tell Elita," Ironhide said with a nod. "That's her and your domain. I break 'em. You dissect them."

Arcee laughed, then nodded. "I will. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, Daddy." Then she entered the bridge and was gone.

Ironhide grinned. "Better be nice to your old pa, daughter. Say hello to the son-in-law for me." He turned back to the conn with a grin.

-0-In Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

"What do you think?"

Elita, Prime and Prowl were mulling it over.

"I think Ironhide has a smart daughter," Prime said with a grin. "What kind of programming can you do to find the data and the actual data bricks, Elita?"

"The bricks would be an easier find if we were actually on the ground. We can search the internet and the big closed systems remotely to find our language where it exists. Since its presence shouldn't be more than minimal in any system given 'Platoon' and other instances of release on Earth, whatever we find, especially in quantity and type will be a possibility. I would change the 'Platoon' opener and closer so they don't have Cybertronian to English in the credits. The less templates for translation they have the better."

Prime nodded, then glanced at Prowl who nodded. "I will speak to the filmmakers."

"Very well. Do you need to pull Arcee from the team or Jazz to get this going?" Prime asked.

"Not yet. I want my squad to do the ground work when we get this going. We'll consult with them for a bit until we get this organized and have targets outlined. Right now, we have to calibrate a Seeker to do a high flyover grid search of Earth. Maybe a squad. We can tell Earth that we're doing an air quality grid scan for the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration. Then we can hand them the data as part of our cover.

"A Seeker squad that can do double the scans, one for that and one for traces of our steel … the data bricks are made from cybertanium … that would do the trick to give us starting points." Elita grinned. "I can swing the scans through the humans in the Sciences Habitat to get the permissions from Earth. One of them has been mulling over this as a request for some time."

"Then by all means, they have my permission. Please pursue it through channels," Prime said with a grin.

-0-Sciences Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

Elita the beautiful, the dangerous, the saboteur knelt inside the airlock of the Sciences Habitat as around her a mob of humans stood. She grinned at them, these organics that she liked. "I took your request to the Prime about an air quality flyover. Sorry about the delay. I've been up to my neck in duties. He okayed a grid flyover of Earth by a Seeker squad to scan air quality for NOAA. All you have to do is clear it through channels and we can do it right away."

"That is **so** great, Elita! Thank you!" Collie Clement, a biologist with a meteorology background said. "We can get this going right away. I'll call NASA and get the clearance. When I do I'll call you. Is it you who's the contact or someone else?"

"Ops Center if I'm not available. Prowl knows and complies. The sooner the better. We're refitting data specialist Seekers to do the fly over. We usually send a team of ten to do grid searches of planets," Elita said.

"Oh my god. I wish I could go with them," Sheila said with a big smile.

"You can." Elita smiled back.

There was a stunned silence in the room. Then everyone began babbling at once.

-0-Musha Cay, Great Exuma, Bahamas, Earth

They stood on the airfield waving to their new partners who were boarding their private jets to return to their mundane lives in the real world. All of them were in some way connected to The Family, the political arm and public face of The Resistance. They were ideologues who felt in their souls that what they were doing was not only best for Earth, but the best thing for humanity as well. They had no time for any other point of view no matter how logical or reasoned.

They taxied, then flew off leaving behind a very satisfied pair of men who were ready to move ahead. Their conference call with the backers from the other countries, most of whom could not attend without attracting undo attention was incredibly successful too. Owen Harris with Pierre Beliveau as his deep cover second now headed a consortium of 25 rich men who were ready to back his play. He now had the full cooperation and assistance of all of the major components of The Resistance world wide.

"This is a good day," Owen said as they turned together to walk back to the Manor House. "Let's play for a while. There's a lot of work ahead, my friend. We have a world to conquer and a contact to make."

Pierre Beliveau nodded, then grinned. "It's a good day indeed."

For the rest of their vacation they would do just that. There would be no other mention of their mission made in the languid days of relaxation. In the end, they would fly away into their lives once more. It would be up to the Autobots to take the fight to them.

The Autobots were more than happy to comply.

**TBC 12-20-15 **


	685. Chapter 685

The Diego Diaries: Bahama Mama (dd4 685)

-0-The Scan

They flew to Diego and landed there, meeting with the sensor crew who would handle the down load of data from the Seekers who had been cleared to fly a scan for the weather service. They were going to provide data for air quality of the Earth ostensibly and data for Prime secretly.

Sailors, soldiers and air men and women filled the area nearby sitting and/or standing on things as they watched the big mechanisms arrive, landing with thundering booms on the ground. There were about fifteen of them with specialized refit set to seek metal impressions as well as scan databases all over the world for NeoCybex and two other languages that were used in science on Cybertron.

"Those guys are amazing. Seekers were the enemy. Now they're allies." -Sailor, US

The big mechs encircled the manager from the Embassy as he gave them the frequencies and codes for downloads. They would do a flyover of the world in grids, sending to the Embassy Ops Center data on the air quality of the planet, then take longer more leisurely flyovers to search for the hints that their tech and language were dispersed among humans. The few places that had legally even a moderate amount of NeoCybex were the Pentagon and a couple of different military HQ's around the world. No one would have Cybertronian steel objects but for a few of the human 'family' who had acquired them as objects for artistic purposes.

They gathered into teams, one group at a time leaping into the air to transform, then blast off to disappear into the sky almost immediately. When the last group left it was almost painful, the silence. The sunlight would beat down hard upon the tarmac as the mission continued elsewhere out of sight.

-0-Far away

They sat in their ops center listening to The Hourly News. It was broadcast to them through the breached line transmitting the life of Prime's colony four times an orn. He watched his team gauging their reactions as the life of a full amenity colony was made real for them. It was hard to resist the amount of opportunity that lay within Prime's realm but thus far there was no grumbling or murmurs.

Their own base was becoming more comfortable, that is, as comfortable as a Decepticon base ever was. They tended to eschew the finer things in life but the food and games of Prime's colony were something to think about in their spartan quarters. He arose, then walked to the corridor that led to his quarters, a rather fine place of refuge from the tediousness of his command.

Entering, he sat down and pulled out the device that he had been listening to for some time now. A message on a very low frequency, one so crude that it had eluded him a long time was still playing softly. It was from inside Prime's realm of influence, emerging from that redoubt to make its way across space on bands so low and primitive that it had almost eluded his attention.

It wasn't a strong signal whether by design or circumstance so it was natural that the puny lonely data was undetected by others so it would seem. It had to traverse the scatter field of the solar system, passing through millions and billions of comets, ice and planetary fragments, dust and other debris just to reach a space that would allow it to be heard even as poorly as it was.

He was guessing that someone with low tech was reaching out. He tuned his scanner better, setting it to search for the frequency and then its location point of origin. It was there, a tiny faint easily missed echo of a signal, one that might have been mistaken for ambient radiation. However to him it wasn't because it was too regular and persistent. It was something artificial. Something someone was sending. Someone inside the sphere of Prime's influence.

He had pondered whether it was Prime baiting him, then discarded that notion. It was someone raising their servo saying 'here I am'. He set his scanner to search backward to find the signal's starting point. It didn't take long. He found it rather easily. It was not only inside the system, it was originating from the third planet from the sun.

He sat back to ponder the possibilities. Someone wanted his attention. They got it. Razorclaw watched his meter dial in more detail. Someone on the third planet, the one the news shows called Earth wanted to contact whoever was out here. Well, they had. He grinned faintly as his mind parsed the possibilities. The night would pass slowly by.

-0-In Ops Center for a briefing

Springer sat at the table listening to Prowl and Prime explain how they would be tailing Harris for a while along with Beliveau. He would become Harris's private plane when it reached New York and Drift would undertake to become Pierre Beliveau's favorite toy, his sports car. Given that Beliveau kept an apartment in the city for his diplomatic ventures, they would be based in the same metro area most of the time now unless Harris decided to fly to London and his home in the countryside there. The details and images were explained and shown to them as they were informed of their new duties for the next few.

"What about his regular pilots, Optimus?" Springer asked as he studied the schematics of the plane and its pilots. "They have two."

"I will need you to recreate both of their replacements holographically using booster power packs to make them foolproof," Prowl said handing the co-pilot's image to the big Wrecker. "What we plan to do when you get back to New York is report the regular pilots to the authorities. Both of them run drugs on the side and I doubt that Harris will be happy to know that. He owns the plane. He hires the pilots. We will replace the pilots with our own using holographic imagery and the plane with you."

"Slagger **would** choose Christmas Surprise to require surveillance servos on," Springer said as Drift nodded.

"He spends Christmas in England and seldom flies when the season is on," Prime said. "You would fly to his local airfield, enter a hangar, then probably not be used again until February. He has a launch of his new product line in about 3 decaorns but until that happens at the end of January or the beginning of February, you will be free of duty there," Prime said. "We are going to monitor him. We have a tap on his lines secondarily so he can not detect us. That gives us access to his computer and its schedules. We will know his moves ahead of time."

"If there is a problem with you not being there, we can make a cover and slip a Seeker in with the proper configuration to get him to the place he needs to go, then switch them out with you again," Prowl said.

He nodded. "When do we go?"

"When their vacation is over. We have a few more orns before that so you can step down, both of you, from the mission. You said that they plan to play for the rest of their stay? That they haven't spoken about their ventures even once in two orns?" Prowl asked.

They both nodded. "They seem intent on just playing around."

"Very well," Prime said. "I will recall Ironhide and have Jazz and Elita manage the mission. You can have the remaining time off until they get ready to go back to their homes. The pilots are going to fly Harris's plane but we have it tapped in case they have conversations while in transit."

They both nodded again. They sat a bit longer going over the plan before rising to walk out. Both Prowl and Prime watched them go, then Prowl smirked slightly. "I wonder if he saw that the plane had facilities."

"If he did not, I imagine he will find out eventually," Prime said with a smirk.

He would.

-0-On the way back

He programmed the bridge to drop himself off in the Hangar District rather than the Ops Center. Heading out, Ironhide walked through the busy area on his way to the Medical Tower where he believed Ratchet was. He had been recalled and after a short chat over the comm system, relieved of his station. Jazz and Elita would manage the remaining orns with the team.

Heading down the sidewalk past the Courthouse of many a mangy event in his otherwise rather pristine lifestyle, Ironhide headed onward. He crossed the street, walked past the University tower and headed for the Autobot City Medical Center nearby. No one was at home so he didn't go there. He was a typical male. If the center of his fun and games wasn't there, he wasn't going to be either. He entered and headed upward for the 49th floor.

Sauntering down the hallway, oblivious to his overall hotness and masculine enormity, he paused to peer into Ratchet's office. That slagger was bent over a pile of work. "Get in here, mech," he said without looking up.

"You noticed me?" Ironhide said as he walked in to sit down.

"How could I not?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "You sort of proceed yourself, big boy."

"I do don't I," he said with a grin as he caught a can of candy. "I'm off mission. Slaggers are smarter than Daniels. They're just playing now. They had whatever contact they needed and now they're playing."

"Lucky you. What about the others?"

"Jazz and Elita have the command. The others are staying there to assist. They have about five or six more orns. I can theoretically go back you know. I can still go," Ironhide said. "If things change, I, Ironhide will go back."

"You, Ironhide, have to stay. Christmas Surprise is coming and there's things to do. Besides, I need a good 'face. Its been a while." Ratchet grinned. "I'll even settle for a 'face."

"Oh, ha-ha, Ratchet," Ironhide said with a grin. "You decorated without me. I'm hurt."

"Aw. Want me to kiss your boo-boo?" Ratchet said with a grin.

"Yeah, ba-bee," Ironhide said with a smoky optic. "Guess what's under **your** tree?"

**"A NEW SKILLET!?"** Ratchet asked with a dazzling smile.

"Skillet?" Ironhide asked with a smirk.

"I want to make a new one with an Ironhide-shaped dent in it. Remember that old one? The one I used on you when you told me that your ada made whatever it was we were eating a lot better than me?"

"How can I forget?" Ironhide asked.

"I really miss that old skillet," Ratchet replied. "By the way, we have to go to The Resort on Christmas Surprise eve and moon the humans."

Link. Initiate search, 'moon' … verb … to show one's bare buttocks to another by dropping one's trousers … cut link. **"What?"**

Ratchet snickered. "It's just a suggestion."

"I'll put it before Prime. I can just see us all turn around and shake our backsides at the humans," Ironhide said with a snicker. "Might give them spark aches from the splendor."

"Even if I try really hard to imagine it, Optimus doesn't spring to mind doing something so crass," Ratchet said. "I'll ask Prowl to put it on the agenda."

"Do we have a meeting?" Ironhide asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ratchet replied.

Ironhide nodded, then tossed the empty can back to Ratchet. "That one needs a decent burial."

"Console yourself with this one," Ratchet said tossing him another can. They would chat the afternoon away, then get the infants together. After riding lessons, they would return to the barn for dinner and playtime. It would be especially pretty in the light of their decorations.

Even if Orion tipped over the biggest tree trying to look at a tiny Santa Prime ornament on a bough. That one.

-0-TBC 12-21-15** EDITED 1-19-16**


	686. Chapter 686

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise 1 (dd4 686)

-0-Later that orn

It was getting on toward dark and the temperature was dropping fast. The colony had changed shift and those with dinner dates and other activities were coming out to go here and there. Lights were coming on, those in towers by those at home and those outside around the colony that illuminated the darkness.

She stood on a corner watching the traffic, then stepped off heading for a corner diner for dinner. She was on her own for now living in the Hotel Praxus 'recovering, doctor's orders' as a 'debilitated refugee without family' until she could 'move into her apartment'. The staff were kind and she stayed in most of the orn until night. There was regrouping to be had as she considered her precarious position. The mechs with her, the lame brains that formulated Brutus Maximus were in custody but apparently hadn't ratted her out.

That was shocking. She was swift in her mobilization changing her looks and paint scheme. She kept on the look out for a mech on which to hang her hat. She functioned on the principle that a ride to the top was easier with a powerful mech to take her there because if there was a disaster someone else would be there to take the blame, not her.

Individuals walked by, some alone but most with others. It was a typical night in Iacon. Her favorite restaurant was here and she pushed her luck going there for dinner. However, she was nothing if not reckless so she crossed at the light and continued onward. Thunderblast would be safe for another orn.

-0-At another diner

"What did you think, Atar?" Several pair of optics impaled Ironhide as they stared at him from around the table. They were having dinner at The Diner On The Corner after the swim meet that the older kids were participating in. Bos and Sunspot were on the same team while Co-D and Reflector were on separate ones...

-0-The Sports Center, Terra

They sat on the bleachers watching as the big municipal pool was divided into lanes for swimming with long buoyant ropes that would allow the swimmers to stay in their own one. The infants were in the locker rooms getting the word from their coaches, teachers and aides from their schools.

Optimus and Prowl walked in joining the rest of the family on the bleachers to watch this, the third swim meet of the season, one that catered to Youngling Day as well as Intermediate school infants. For most of them, this was the first time they could come and see the fun along with the grand genitors who were there each time. They sat with the grand genitors as well as the other infants who were there to watch.

The doors opened nearby and swim teams marched out in their lines. They followed their coaches proudly to their benches and stood while the Anthem of the Primes was played as it was before all sporting events, even ones this small. Everyone sat, then the announcer made his spiel, the first racers came out and took their places.

Rambler and five other kids his age climbed up on the starting platforms, then got ready. When the go was given they leaped in and began to swim. Some of them were pretty good and were able to smoothly swim forward. Rambler wasn't one of them. Ratchet glanced at Prime and Prowl who were cheering the little mech onward, their parental agony and hopefulness universal no matter what you were or where you lived. By the time the winner was declared Rambler was still swimming back as fast as he could. He wasn't last but he was close. He got a standing ovation from his family anyway. He glanced their way and waved, a smile on his sweet face.

Miler glanced at Prowl. "The other younglings are all older than him. This sort of isn't fair for Rambler."

Prowl nodded. "He's game though."

"He is," Miler said as they sat again.

The races for the bigger kids continued as the smaller ones watched them, cheered for them and awaited their turn. By the time that the smaller kids were ready to swim the place was filled with spectators and noise.

Comet, Turbo, Sunspot, Reflector and Diomede, a youngling mech in another room at their same level took the platforms. They got set, the go was given and they landed in the water. They began to swim furiously, their skill level as beginners evident but their plucky spirit was inspiring. The sound in the building was enormous as they labored to the far end of the pool, touched the wall, then turned to labor back.

Ratchet wanted to jump in and help them it was so overwhelming to watch as all five of the little mechs swam as fast as their skill levels allowed. Swimming which was not a natural skill to their species was a course of study in the schools. Though they couldn't drown, they could sink. Learning to swim would ensure not only that they wouldn't sink but if they did they could come back up again.

They floundered onward, their fatigue catching up to them and as they inched toward the wall the entire place was on their peds screaming their helms off. Comet touched first, then Turbo, Sunspot, Diomede and finally, Reflector. They bobbed in the water, then were helped out by their coach. It was amazing the applause they got.

All of them would get it that night including the human kids...

-0-At The Diner On The Corner

"That was a good swimming meet, infants. Everyone got a badge. I need to help rearrange the bulletin boards for all of you. We're getting overrun with your achievements and all around excelling," Ironhide said with a smile.

They beamed at each other. "I can't swim that good but I'll get better. We swim two times a week in the pool at The Sports Center, Atar," Sunspot said.

"You did just fine, all of you. You finished every race. The humans say, 'Let me win, but if I can't win, let me be brave in the attempt,'" Ratchet said encouragingly.

They looked at Ratchet a moment, then grinned. "I like that," Sunspot said.

"I do too," Ratchet said as he helped Orion eat more food.

They would banter about the meet, then head for home. It had been exciting and thrilling, especially the part with the human kids...

-0-The Sports Center in Terra

Entering when the others came, finding their safe spot nearby, about 55 humans crammed into the corner to watch the meet. Everyone on their little teams were swimming and participating including the human kids who went to school here. They would have a race of their own but it would be different than swimming. They would row little boats that were made for them by the school to use for swimming class.

The races went swiftly past, then the water was left to still. In the corner working with something in a big box, three aides carried little boats to the water. They were two seat sculling boats with two oars for each of the rowers. The kids were going to row them in a race, one boat each in its own lane. They would row out to mid pool where aides in the water would help them turn back, then row to the starting line again.

Lucy and Bobby Epps would crew one boat, Sandy Thomas and Annabelle Lennox another while James Hoyt and another student, Cindy Pellet, would be the last pair. Gently picking up the kids, they were placed on the boats. They sat and took their oars as the aides held the bow for their start. The kids wore their suits but not their helmets. Here, the atmosphere was maintained to Earth standard to maintain the pool's liquid state. It was warm and Earth normal for the kids so they were easier to see as well.

The boats were readied, the kids as well, then the go was given. A tiny nudge sent the boats forward as the kids began to row madly. After a bobble or two, they began to glide smoothly toward mid pool. It was a long course but one they rowed twice a week to maintain their muscle tone and strength.

The place rose up and screamed madly at the plucky tiny children rowing on the pool.

**"THAT'S MY GIRL! SEE THAT, SARAH!? THAT'S OUR GIRL!"** Will Lennox yelled at the top of his voice. He ran to the edge of the pool and yelled some more.** "GO, BABY! GO!"**

The other family, their helmets hanging on their belt hooks stood at the edge of the water watching as the boats reached the aides, were gently turned, then set down again for the turnaround.

The kids leaned into it rowing with their two oars like pros. Faster and faster they went until they zoomed into the finish, James and Cindy first, the Epps kids second as Sandy and Annabelle came in closely behind. It was a mad house as the place celebrated the kids...

-0-At The Diner On The Corner

"Can you stay home, Atar?" Reflector asked as they enjoyed their dessert.

"I have to go back to the mission, infant. I want to stay but I can't right yet," Ironhide said regretfully.

"Where are you going, Atar?" Prowler asked as he paused his spoon in his ice cream.

Taking a moment to absorb the magic of his son's speech, Ironhide blinked. "I have to go to an island and listen to some people. I'm going to be on Earth."

"An island? Can you bring me some pretty rocks, Atar? Maybe some shells?" Hero asked hopefully.

"I will. I'll find some pretty ones," Ironhide said with a grin.

**"ATAR!** You bring me, Orion, shes? I get shes too?" Orion asked as he stuck a cookie from his ice cream into his mouth.

"Sure," Ironhide said with a grin. "There's plenty of shes around."

"He's so cute when he talks, Atar. He has his own words for stuff," Co-D said as he grinned at Orion. Orion grinned at him.

"Little mech has his own world," Ironhide said. "You're all pretty great. I'll try and find stuff for your collections."

They continued their dinner as the clock ticked closer to Ironhide's return to the Bahamas.

-0-At the Family Tower Habitat, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The celebration was swinging. There was a big dinner, a big cake and a lot of congratulations. The Sciences Habitat was here as well, some of them able to attend the swim meet. Will Lennox was holding his daughter's participation medallion proudly. "This is the first of many. My little girl is going to win in the Olympics."

That got a lot of love as the children were feted. Outside, the darkness had settled and the city was glowing with lights and traffic. Inside, there were three big Christmas trees lit up and sparkling by the windows. Each of the Habitats got them courtesy of the Prime of Cybertron for all who lived there.

"How long have you children been rowing?" Barbara Morshower asked.

"We've been rowing since school started. They try and adapt what we do so we can participate," James Hoyt said as he sat beside his grandmother who was working in the Resort as a quality control analyst. She had been in the hospitality business since she was a teenager. Her husband was along for the fun and games. Both were retired and ready to rumble.

"You were champions. When's the next meet?" someone asked from nearby.

"Not for three decaorns," Sandy Thomas said.

"I fear for you children when you have to go to an Earth based school," Sandy's mom said with a grin. "No one will know what you're talking about."

"Good." -all of the children there

-0-Later that same night on Earth

Ironhide walked through the bridge, then sat down next to a dozing Rem. The youngster had returned from his second three joor stand down and was napping. Nothing had been marked as flagged in the data log. It was clear to Ironhide that without a reason for chat about their intentions with the guests gone, the humans still here were going to goof off for the rest of the visit. These slaggers were smarter than Daniels.

The door rustled as Bumblebee swam in through the barrier. "Hi, Ironhide. How's the family?"

"The swim meet was fun. Little mechs all got a new badge. They're beginners but doing a good job," Ironhide said proudly.

"That's great," Bee said as he shook off water. "Did they film it?"

"They did. Channel 4 on the IntraComm," Ironhide said. "I think we're not going to get anything from this stakeout."

"You're probably right," Bee said as he pulled some food together. Tossing a beer to Ironhide, he took one for himself and sat down with his dinner. "It's nice to swim though. I love it."

"You wanna see something really cute?" Ironhide said pulling up a film clip from the sports file of the Community Bulletin Board just uploaded by IntraComm. "Look at this."

Bee and Ironhide with Rem would sit and watch six determined little human kids rowing madly down their lanes at The Sports Center in Terra. It would truly be cute.

-0-TBC 12-22-15

NOTES: The oath that Ratchet told them is the oath taken by the athletes at the Special Olympics. :D

WHOOPS! I put Sarah instead of Annabelle. THANKS, GUEST! You da mech. :D


	687. Chapter 687

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise! (dd4 687)

-0-Things going on

He walked through the decorations aisle at The Home Store in The Mall at Metroplex with Breakdown, their son in a 'high end' baby carrier in his grip. They were both back at work, each taking care of Breakout when the other was on duty. Ratchet had changed the duty schedule to accommodate the infant as he did with all genitors, especially the newest ones.

Breakdown paused beside a tiny Christmas tree that twinkled with little lights, had tiny ornaments and a little star on top. "This is so cute," he said as he picked it up. "We can put this on his dresser."

Knockout looked at it, then nodded. "I suppose we have to get big one and have lights and slag."

Breakdown looked at him levelly. "Yes."

Knockout blinked a moment, then shrugged. "Well, okay."

They continued onward to the section that had seasonal decorations including phenomenally life-like trees fully lit and decorated. They would get one delivered. They would put the lights and other decorations up themselves.

It would all be high end.

-0-RTR Tools

Ravel took three more orders including one from a genitor who was a Knight for his son who would be initiated into the Knights on New Year's. The pair were the go-to artisans for weapons and other tools for those in the Circle of Light and the Knights of Cybertron. They had their own smiths here but there was something almost sentient about the luminous blades that Ravel and Tie Down made.

He walked into the workshop and placed the tags on the work board for the new orders. They wouldn't be ready by Christmas Surprise but everyone knew that and accepted that good things came in their own time. Tie was working on a blade at that moment hammering it out, then dousing it into a bucket of specialized coolant to temper the steel.

Ravel picked up his own blade and began to file off the excess steel from the format. This had been poured and would be manipulated differently. It would be able to slice through anything but would never be used that way because its purpose was for prestige and status. It's long incredibly sharp blade would be burnished to the brightness of a star, then engraved with specific symbols and sayings. It would have a beautiful hilt, a jewel in the pommel as well. It would be placed in a special box that it was made for, then given to Warlord and his siblings. It would be a Christmas Surprise gift for their father, Rainmaker.

Rainmaker who would be amazed by the object would call upon them orns later to offer his deep appreciation.

Tie and Ravel would be razzle dazzled by that as well.

-0-The Resort of Autobot City, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

The group that left on the bus to the airport for the fly around of Mars was a jolly lot, a bunch of friends and family from the same little town. They would be gone for several hours, returning so that another group would be able to go. There were two long journeys a day for the groups staying here meaning one third of the guests would be out and about for a period in the middle of the day for this and other outside ventures.

Some would be going to the Valles and from there a detailed and guided tour of Mars and her two moons, Phobos and Demos. The other group would take a fly out to Ceres, see the installation, review the vast armada of ships stored there, then fly around Jupiter and Saturn. They would be gone all day and three ships would be involved with their transport.

All of their ships were designed to be fully suitable for viewing the areas they would traverse. They would also stop at a forward base, Enceladus, to see the installation, have two of the bots stand outside to answer questions, then head back the roundabout way. The tour was designed to allow maximum viewing of the system without congesting the Martian routes too much.

Every guest would have both tours including a bus trip around the colony to see things and get a feel of the place. Three excursions would be opportune for every visitor and they would leave knowing more about the aliens of Mars and their solar system then they could ever have imagined. The trips would be dispersed over the fourteen-day residency of the guests who would then avail themselves of the five star accommodations the rest of the time. Telescopes and other binocular-style devices were added to the windows around the facility and those were incredibly popular as well.

Gavin Pritchard of the United Kingdom who was chief of resort security, a former SAS officer and great good friend of Niall Graham walked through the huge mezzanine. Everyone was having a great time. All of the facilities were filled with guests, some watching the Star Wars movie in the huge theater while others swam, worked out, dined or walked about sightseeing. This was a great duty. His apartment in the back had an amazing view of the sweeping desert and the food was first class. He was as happy as he could possibly be anywhere.

He disappeared into the crowd as he made his rounds in the vast multi-level domicile and pleasure palace. The sun would shine brightly through the massive windows and the temp inside would be in the mid to high 70's. Outside it would be -110 degrees.

-0-On Cybertron

They followed someone through the jungle of piled debris waiting to be recycled, a shady figure who had been seen nearby watching a group of youngsters waiting to be picked up for work. The security included former police who survived the vetting system and Autobot soldiers. They were everywhere helping keep the peace while civilians would be trained to be police as well to fill the ranks.

Someone had reported a strange shadowy figure near the depot where the shifts gathered. They hadn't done anything illegal but they were strange enough to warrant investigation. There were a lot of mechs and femmes who were delusional and thought that the rescue was something much worse. They had to be tracked down and rescued. This could have been one of them so they called for a tracker and team to go hunt them down.

They hurried through the debris stacks checking this and that dark corner. That's when they found a dead body. On a world still littered with the dead, one more wasn't a surprise. That this was a freshly dead individual piqued interest. A rescue team was called and when they arrived the hunter team continued onward. It was only during the autopsy that the death would be ruled a homicide and given the injuries and other markers be included in the growing body count of the killers. Which one it was that had done this was still uncertain. Paragon and Prowl were still building the killer's profiles.

It would be intensely maddening to both.

-0-On Gliese, at the HQ

Blackjack stood by tactical watching data coming in from the regular Seeker fly by. Their continual patrols scouting the system, something that was non-stop around the clock, fed data to each base as they passed by to allow them to compare against any changes. They did so now, one of four downloads that would be delivered to his HQ from the flights which incorporated outlying bases in the sphere of influence as well.

He swayed gently as he held his son, Scout. The infant was recharging in his old pa's arms. A little box bed lay nearby for the Ops Center while a nifty set up was in their commander's quarters in the big mechanism of Acutus. Scout was shiny, wore a onesie against temperature fluctuations and already was showing himself to be a trooper.

Trooper.

That was the name of Alor's atar. He vented a sigh as he considered that hilarious bot, a tall mechanism with a beautiful black paint scheme. He was a great musician along with Alor's ada and both played in the band of the Old Army. Where they were, he didn't know. The band was on tour when things fell apart. He had hopes they would wander in some fine orn, toss down their instrument cases and have a beer.

"How's Scout?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Alor. "Magnificent."

Alor grinned. "What's the download say?"

"Ships moving toward Razorclaw. Nothing new, just the big groups that were going there anyway. The situation is still code yellow."

Alor nodded, then slipped Scout away from Blackjack. He grinned as he turned to the table to sit and analyze the situation, applying all the new data to the sit-rep maps.

Blackjack smirked slightly. "Slag. Sparkling thief. I just raised the situation to red."

"Now I know where Ironhide gets his whining," Alor said with a chuckle.

-0-Bahamas at the same time, Earth

Ironhide swam outside, then settled at the bottom. Glancing around, he saw little that would be a good thing for an infant to have in their shell and rock collections. He began to walk toward the island where the 'better' water was and the pickings were greater. The water was really deep but it got shallower as he came nearer Musha Cay. Light began to appear brighter through the shimmering liquid over his helm.

A number of fish went past eyeballing him for the strange sight that he was. He reached coral and began to search pulling up this and that rock and this and that shell. It was pretty good territory for a determined mech who had little kids at home. When he got what he needed he turned to walk back. As he did Bumblebee floated out of the ship to go back on duty. He paused at the strange sight of Ironhide walking toward him on the sea floor. :What are you doing out here?:

:Looking for seashells and pretty rocks for the sparklings. If you see anything bring it in: Ironhide said. :We're cutting down the team to half. You, Mirage and Drift can go in a joor. I'll signal you. If they don't have anything better than this going on, they won't:

Bee nodded, then swam onward heading back to the docking area where the boats were kept. Any that were going out would be followed by a Camaro concept car.

Ironhide continued onward, entered the ship, then shook himself dry. He had a hold full of sea shells and infants at home. He wished he was with them but if not, then the Autobot version of Skype was the next best thing. He dialed in. "Ratchet."

A face appeared on the monitor at home. "What?"

"What's going on?"

"We're going to the wash rack and watch Prowler show us how he can manage to empty his tanks. Isn't that great?" Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. "Tell me you don't want to be here too."

Ironhide chuckled. "I don't."

It would go on that way for a while.

-0-Silas

He sat in his room, a locked space in the research center where he was kept. He had things implanted that sapped his will to disobey. It was intensely infuriating but beyond his powers to mitigate. That they were modified versions of things Sentinel had okayed for dissidents during the Clampdown wouldn't give him any solace.

He had been working here, going through his own voluminous knowledge of things Transformer, working to advance the goals and wishes of his 'lord and master', Owen Harris. His plans were truly worthy with an end goal of dominating the world through his utilization of Cybertronian tech.

Unfortunately, they had killed Boston Martindale too soon and even then, that Sector 7 agent …** former** agent only had an inkling of what the data said or spelled out. That he was still the foremost translator of the bot's languages said little about the amount he had figured out in the end and more about the human capability to decipher such a complicated and truly alien language.

They were working around it, trying to understand four and five dimensional images through their three dimensional mindsets. It would take a while and he was part of the process. Maybe he thought as he sat in his comfortable room with its bed, table and chairs and television screen, he would be able to free himself at some point and exact revenge. After all, it would appear that M.E.C.H. was now Harris's creature to command.

Maybe there was a way out of this colossal screw up somehow, somewhere. Until then he would have to continue to labor for the tycoon.

It was galling.

-0-TBC 12-23-15 **edited 12-24-15 **


	688. Chapter 688

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 688)

NOTE: went to a dinner last night and gift exchange. Came home and sat down. Now it's this morning. :D What a good party.** NOW! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

-0-Home

"Ironhide, when do you have to go back to the Bahamas?"

"I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I … I made an executive decision."

Pause.

"You pulled rank?! **SINCE WHEN?!"**

"Since today. The others are on 8 joor rotations and the mission ends in two orns."

Ratchet stared at Ironhide who was sitting at the table trying to string 'popcorn' onto a thread with the oldest infants while the smaller ones stood on the floor popping the 'stray' popcorns into their mouths that 'landed' on the floor. Somehow. It was educational the dexterity that he had in spite of his huge digits. "You never pull rank. You **NEVER** leave a mission. Are you finally getting soft?" He grinned at Ironhide from his chair.

**"I AM IRONHIDE! I DO NOT GET SOFT!"** Every kid in the room laughed, a sort of musical tone as Ironhide grinned at them. He glanced at Ratchet. "I am Ironhide. I have rank. It got pulled. Softness is not a part of my vocabulary."

"Softie." -R

Smirk. -IH

"Then you'll be here for the infants to go caroling."

Ironhide glanced at Ratchet after a quick scan for information. "Sounds good. I can go. Can you?"

"I was born ready, Ironhide. Curious how you forget that. The caroling is tomorrow then I have to go to Cybertron for a while that afternoon. The kids don't get out of school for three more orns." Ratchet pulled Prowler up and settled him on his lap. The infant snuggled in, then began to doze, his little chevron muting as he did. "We have a staff meeting tomorrow after the kids get to school. Everyone is going to update including Wheeljack and Perceptor who have a plan for moving planets to unveil." He grinned. "Just another orn in Ops Center."

Ironhide grinned. "I'll be glad when Cybertron is tethered around a star inside our sphere of influence."

"I think that's going to include other planets attached to us in the Empire. Those that have real significance. Prime intends to monitor the area anyway to make sure those that want to come get the chance. Apparently from those checking in, they want to come. We've been assisting the local group since capitulation so it's not surprising that we won't be moving just Cybertron and her moons. I sorta want to see the math. I can imagine it's unbelievable."

Ironhide nodded. "The closer it is, the easier to do the relief."

"Can we go to Cybertron, Ada?" Sunspot asked as he glanced over his shoulder. He had a long string going as did the others.

"Eventually. One of these fine orns we will travel back and forth. We'll show you where you're from and what that all means," Ratchet said as Ironhide nodded. "This is our home too but Cybertron is special."

"It's the body of Primus," Reflector said.

"It is, infant," Ironhide said with a grin.

-0-At the Sciences Habitat

They finished trimming the tree with personal ornaments, those that celebrated Christmas. Those that didn't were asked to put something on the tree that showcased their culture. A little doll wearing a sari and a tiny Taj Mahal glimmered in the light. A mosaic tile of a famous Arabic design was also there. A tiny Buddha and other symbols of the diversity of those who lived here joined in places of pride including a tiny Eiffel Tower and several bars of Belgium chocolate. Bas DeKlerk, a robotics tech from Bruges didn't have anything ornamental to add but that so he tried it to strings and it would last for a while before being shared by children who thought it was a present. It was awesome. The tree was beautiful when they muted the lights. As they stared at it with great satisfaction a rap on the dome overhead was heard. Everyone looked upward.

Two tall bots passing by were standing there with smiles. They gave the thumbs up and the group inside applauded and waved. The two nodded, then continued onward. Lola and Cindy Teasdale who through the persistence of their begging and all around top notch work were now permanently assigned to the planet as science and programs techs for NASA-Mars Outreach. "There's another one for the future husband's list," Cindy said with a grin.

"Which one?" Michio Yamaha asked.

"Both of them." -Cindy and Lola

Laughter greeted that as they turned to the rest of the decorations. The place would glow with light and color when they were finished. That all of the Santa Claus representations would be Optimus Prime and around him his ever faithful elves, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide would be icing on the Celebration cake.

-0-Prowl

He walked from Ops Center for his break. He was heading for the bakery to finish his order for their dinner tonight and the big one to come. They would host the Christmas dinner that ordinarily included both his and Ironhide's families. It was a tradition he had come to love fully. That it drew others like flies was also something he had come to love. The feeling of family and brother/sisterhood in that gathering was something he didn't know he needed. The food angle would be covered by the professionals of Autobot Catering, the business owned by Rampage and Bon that was the go-to outfit for the big and small dinner party. This one would be big(ger) than the year before.

Ironhide's family included but was not limited to:

/… Raptor and Turbine ... Hard Drive and Delphi … Blackjack, Alor and Scout ... Flint and his beau .../

(Grin. More infants)

/… Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak by proxy, **SPRINGER!** and Drift, Arcee, Elita, Lancer, Greenlight, Firestar, Chromia, Moonracer (which oddly enough he didn't question because adoption was not only his family's practice but that of Cybertronians in general … eons of war had made that not only necessary but completely normalized) Sunspot, Bos, Co-D, Reflector, Orion, Praxus, Hero and Prowler who was basically a loaner given his appearance and all … they were** all** loaners he considered, then got back to his math …

/… Appas Ratchet and Chan … Ammas Docker and Corr .../

Pause.

/… Oh and Spot. Spot was coming … 29 individuals and a dog. That didn't count bonds either or whoever one of them was fragging at the time. Drift was a son/bond, Elita would bring along Jetta and his brother, Mack and his nice bond, an associate professor in Archaeology and Ancient Languages and Literature at the University called … what was his name? Shel. That was it. Oh and there would be their cousin, Hauser, his bond and their three infants ... I will have to check them over ... more that are mine ... (grin) ...That brought the rogue total up to … oh wait. Ultra Magnus would come with Arcee if he was out of Intensive Care now that he had to call Ironhide and Ratchet '**DAD**!'…/

Prowl paused to laugh aloud, then he continued on with a grin on his handsome face.

/… I suppose Kup and Hercy will come. And maybe a few others. Let me see …** our** side of the equation … Optimus and me, of course … Bluestreak and the babies, four there, Rambler, T-Bar, Spirit, Miracle, Sojourner and Solus … Kestrel and Tagg, Venture, Miler and Prima, **MY BABY!** … heh-heh-heh … they're **ALL MY BABIES!** … is that all on my side? The cats will be there and Dawg … and the bug, Bob …/ (Grin) /… genius naming him Bob … Epps **IS** too formal …/

(Pause to enjoy his spate of humor)

/… there will probably be others and the odd drop in … maybe Breakdown and Knockout will come and let me see that cute baby … he's mine too … how many is this so far? …/

Lightning calculations brought him the total and he only missed his step a smidge. There would be at a minimum 66+ guests and their pets for dinner and perhaps about 10,000 others not yet accounted for, or at least that was what it seemed like.** EVERY SLAGGING HOMESICK WRECKER AND THEIR TARG SEEMED TO SHOW UP AT HIS HOUSE ON HOLIDAYS!**

He grinned. At some point in his blighted personal journey he would have hated it but now? It was **MAGNIFICENT** if not a bit crowded. He entered the building, then walked to the counter where a sweet femme was managing the order process. He nodded. "Lac-E, I have an order to make to be delivered on Christmas at about mid orn."

She smiled, then pulled up the proper screen. "Alright, Prowl. What do you need?"

"About ten of everything, I'm afraid," he said with a grin.

-0-Some time later

:Prowler:

**:WHAT!?:**

:My. Take your Geritol. What are you doing?:

:Running the affairs of two entire worlds, balancing the humans on the head of a pin, ensuring that the world turns and the sun comes up in the morning, raising fine infants, working out to keep myself trim … the usual stuff. You?:

There was a pause as Ratchet laughed uproariously. :When's the meeting, slagger? I have to go to Cybertron for a bit today:

:Now:

**:NOW!?:**

:We decided not to wait for you. Excuse me, I have to run a meeting. Buh-bye: Prowl sat back with a grin. / … and they say you have no sense of humor …/

-0-A fleet breem or so later

Ratchet sat across the table casting a gimlet optic at his sparring/drinking/brig buddy and all around ring tailed fragger. "You are evil."

"I never said I wasn't." Prowl grinned. "So … you're half a joor early. Big deal."

"For some. But for me, eighteen younglings and counting, it's a big deal." Ratchet grinned.

Prowl grinned. "What a sick aft reality show **that** would be."

"I think I agree," Ratchet said with a guffaw.

The door opened as Optimus Prime aka Santa Prime aka **ATAR! YOU'RE HOME!** entered the room. He walked to the table and sat. "You're early," he said to Ratchet.

"I'm so eager to serve you, Optimus, that I came over early," Ratchet replied to retching sounds from Prowl.

"Suck up. Mama's boy," Prowl said with a grin.

"Teacher's pet," Ratchet replied.

Optimus sat back. "Entertain me."

"Tell me, Santa Prime, how are they going to do the gift thing with nearly 25,000 kids in the colony. I admit … some of them aren't separated yet and a bunch of them are stay-at-homes with their family but that's a lot of infants," Ratchet replied.

"I know. How **are** we going to do that, Prowl?" Optimus asked his winger who was slouched comfortably in his chair, his optics and smirk firmly trained upon Ratchet.

"The same old, same old," Prowl replied. "I, Prowl, have it in servo."

Ratchet grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. It gives me a lot of relief regarding the Autobot Scouts."

The smirk fell flat as the winger absorbed the low blow. "I hate you."

Optimus and Ratchet laughed loudly as the group began to filter in. They paused by the table traded quips and recipes before turning to the conference room once again. The usual crowd and a couple of Intermediate School kids would arrive in due time before Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl would rise to join them. There was too much slag to trade with the passersby as they arrived to leave the center table too soon. It would be a happy crew that entered the conference room. The door closed slowly behind them.

-0-Inside

They stared at the agenda which looked interesting for the most part. The humans finally arrived so all turned to Prowl. He gazed back coolly, then glanced at Ratchet. "Let's begin with the loser."

Raucous laughter greeted that as Ratchet smirked at his nemesis bot-partner in most things including getting brigged. "Since Miss Pris is so thoughtful I'll begin. I'm going to Cybertron after this to go through the entire hospital-aid station apparatus. We're going to be bringing in shifts to the colony groups of doctors, medics, aides, triage specialists, hedge doctors and other healers to get training and a break. We've been recovering those on world that have skills and helping them adapt and regain what they know so they can be workers in the hospitals and triage centers. We have several hundred personnel that are holographic projections from the ships themselves and they're sharing that tech with the other metro-formers who don't have it.

"They're so skilled, I could hug the programmers that designed them. The projections are solid and they function beautifully. Someone even programmed a bit of empathy and interpersonal skills into them as well. This would be incredibly hard without them. They're part of the duo system of colonial plantation from the Golden Age. A colony ship like Caminus would go out with protoforms and sparks along with a ship that was medical in nature. They would land on a suitable world, the colony would be begun and nurtured to self-sufficiency, then the hospital ship would leave to return to Cybertron for another colonial mission. The colony ship would become the basic first habitation site or allow itself to be pillaged and used for the local need. They are **that** self sacrificing, our city-modalities. That's how we got this lucky so far.

"The need is leveling out with almost every crevice and gully searched. We have delusional bots running around but have hunting parties out to find them. They think we're going to hurt them. Our food supply lines are covering everywhere and even though shelter is still a worry, food and medical attention isn't. We even have two city-formers who are acting as a mental health facility for those in dire need. We've tried to cover everything everywhere but I'm sure stuff is still happening. I can't stress enough how important the medical mechanisms and their holographic staff are to this catastrophe."

"I am relieved," Optimus said with an expression of it on his face. "I was deeply worried that we would not have staff enough to meet the need. Thank you, Ratchet."

"I live to serve, oh great majestic one," Ratchet said with a dazzling smile. The usual retching sounds and abuse greeted that. "Your minions are slaggers, oh exalted one."

"Did you just notice that?" Optimus said with a grin. "Who is next, Prowl?"

"Nova and Herling." He smirked at Ratchet, then sat back to listen.

"We have a huge outreach program on Cybertron that's attempting to get all of the infants there into some kind of stable routine with education on the top of the list. Now that genitors are starting to work to rebuild, the infants need supervision. The elders have stepped in admirably and their organization is the great good work of Laret and Neo," Herling said with a nod to the two.

They grinned. "Our pleasure," Neo said.

Herling smiled at them, then continued. "We have schools organized in each of the major camps with technicians and specialists canvassing the smaller camps and gathering points. We want to have a plan in place so that when Cybertron is more on its feet we can expand rather than start from scratch. I'm told when we retrieve the planet to safety it'll be closer and less dangerous. I hope so. There's so much need. Our materials for teachers that are there, many who are apprenticing to the staff we sent and to the great teachers that are still there are getting them in numbers. That is so relieving. We shall continue to support staff with assistance and materials on a continual basis in consultation with them on need. Our infants deserve the best. Adult education is going to be our next targeted area now that a good routine is being accomplished in the camps."

"Thank you, Herling, Nova," Prime said. "Please, let us know how we can assist you."

They nodded their helms respectfully. "We shall, Lord Optimus."

Prowl who approved of their respectful attitude toward his favorite frag toy glanced at Jarro. "Jari?"

"We have a lot to tell you, gentlemen and ladies, about our cases. Sio and the gestalt for instance," he said as he tapped the datapad in his servos.

-0-TBC 12-25-15 **edited 12-26-15 Thank you, Guest, for telling me about a few omissions to Prowl's party guest list. :D:D:D**

NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you don't celebrate it, HAPPY DECEMBER 25th! Its cold and dark in Alaska as I prepare to go to dinner again and overeat probably. :D:D:D I do depend upon the kindness of strangers (to feed me). :D I wish the best possible happiness to all today and every day. We have a new year coming to try and get it all right.

Bg: OMG! BWAHAHAHA! I love that idea. I agree with you too. Ratchet loves hopeless cases. :D:D:D Merry Christmas to you and yours, my dead Bg.

And the same to all who read this. You are my gift this year and the others too. Having someone read this … opus is the best thing ever for me. I love to entertain and so do the bots. They pester me all day long and there really is no end in sight. :D Hugs and best wishes to one and all on this day. (And every day forward)

HOBBITSTOWN: HUGS!

ESL: Geritol is a patent medicine that used to be advertised heavily on the soap operas that promoted wellness in old people. :D

The metro-former info is canon. :D


	689. Chapter 689

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 690)

-0-At a meeting

Jarro considered the data on his pad. "Sio is not progressing enough that I feel confident that he will be competent to stand trial for his actions. He has fought me and now Rung since he was confined the same as Sunee. He has a deeply rooted anti-social personality disorder that may make him a danger to the community forever and I am leaning that way with Sunee. I have no confidence so far that letting them out will be useful or helpful or even safe.

"We're also coming up on the cases of Hydro and Venom who had been with Paragon but got hosed in the surrender. We've had them in the lock up for some time now and we have to settled their status. The timeline is coming up for 'hearing or release'."

"Those two are a team and very dangerous," Paragon said. "I'd not trust that they could assimilate into the culture. At no time with me did I turn my back."

Prime nodded. "Will there be a psychological profile of them?"

Jarro nodded. "They cooperated in the usual manner. I found them both to be sociopathic with a very deep lack of empathy. They have the usual self-involvement and desires of megalomaniacal personalities. They are both pretty smooth and rule either by manipulation and/or rage."

Prime nodded. "I am assuming that you are working with Barron's office on these matters."

Jarro nodded, then looked at Coln-2 who was sitting with Blackstone and Barron by the wall. "Would you like to speak to this and the others?"

Coln-2 glanced at Barron, then Prime. "The gestalt is highly dangerous, profoundly animated toward mayhem and a clear and present danger. I would suggest that we discuss their placement in the colony at a hearing designed to address their illegal entry here under false pretenses and their known crimes. I would be highly motivated to see them contained. Sio as well."

"Barron, would you be so kind as to assemble a brief on this case law and have the options that were used on Cybertron. I will discount anything remotely related to the oppression but would like reasonable options, outcomes and the law so I might understand my responsibilities here. Do they have the option of petit juries?" Prime asked.

"Yes. That option is available for every one of them but it's a choice. They fall at the level of Primal hearings." Coln-2 glanced at Jarro who nodded.

"Very well. I would like a slate of the accused, their cases in brief with associated case law. I do not want to be too well informed of the cases themselves if you get my meaning. I want to know what my responsibilities are related to making my decisions in a lawful framework without bias," Optimus said.

"We will have that ready for you. I will get with Prowl over the dates for scheduling. I would suggest that it occur after New Year's. That will give everyone who has a client in this matter a chance to work with them if they will allow it," Barron said.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Optimus said as he glanced at Prowl.

"Sciences," Prowl said as he pulled Solus from his hold. Everyone gawked and admired her, testified to their love of the unique features of the design of Solus that she bore, then turned back to the witch doctors from Sciences, one of whom was holding a rather fine infant of his own, Resolve.

"We have been working all along on the problem of Gliese and the several planets in the Empire. Right now Cybertron is free floating. We need to have it and Gliese moved to a safe star where they can be well within our sphere of influence. We want them both and any others that we bring forward well inside our range.

"We have worked out the math, the physics and the rest to make sure that the movement of the planets to our territory is as safe and smooth as possible," Wheeljack began. "We have surveyed sites in this general area and chose a good one well inside the system. We have studied both the Alpha Centauri and Gliese systems. Gliese would be good if the energon problem wasn't there. We can't chance putting Cybertron or anyone else there because of that. Having that many targets and that many resources that close together would drive Megatron mad.

"I would like to survey the star systems of Luyten 726-8, Epsilon Eridani and the Alpha Centauri trio of stars. I have a number of other places in mind, all of them within 4-16 light years from here. We are dealing with binary and triple star systems, most of them with good orbits though Alpha Centauri in about a 100,000 years might toss a sun or planet or both. I want a number of good sites for us to make the best decision. We might have to place some of our planets around different stars to accommodate everyone in a good way. Of course, Cybertron gets pride of place. We can also stash Gliese 581 g around a star that is less than optimal for us just to keep it out of the reach of the 'Cons."

"How many star systems have you in mind, Wheeljack?" Prime asked.

"We have those three and two others in mind. We are tight as a drum out 35 light years in any direction. We want to stay within 15 for these purposes to make defense easier. When we go out we will scan for other stars. There are about fifteen altogether that we've listed for consideration and none of them fall beyond that cut off distance," Wheeljack replied.

"How close do you think we are to move anything? Also, what effect will it have on those on the planet?" Prowl asked.

"We have the math down pat and we're going to go through trials shortly. We have some rogue asteroids floating through the Oort Cloud so we thought we would get rid of those by sending them away utilizing the system we plan to use with Cybertron. I would like to say the quality of energon that we have here will more than adequately supply two Triggers and the Autobot bridge we took from Soundwave. We will use the small one to do navigation. The two triggers will create the vehicle and the smaller bridge will drive it here," Wheeljack said. He arose and walked to a monitor. There were images of the bridges, a theoretical asteroid in the dust disk around the solar system and the small bridge. They were lit up and ready to send.

"What we plan to do is something that we began when we did celebration fireworks. We have developed a theory of a unified field that can be executed to ensure a large mass to travel across space and time through a wormhole. The two Triggers will create the unified field around the object to transport through a wormhole they create together, a huge one fit to move a planet. Those inside the field will feel and see nothing different when it happens. The process preserves space and time within the field. It won't be a transfer like the usual bridge where the chaos is visible. Nothing will look different inside the unified field. It will encapsulate Cybertron or Gliese and hold it whether steady in place or traveling.

"The small bridge will be programmed with the travel path and will tell the Triggers what to do and how to do it. It will be fully automated, taking the planet to its new place and orbit. As long as the unified field holds it will be like any other orn inside. When the field cuts out after the planet is in a stable orbit, those on the ground will notice the change. We plan to put Cybertron in an orbit that will allow day and night, sunlight and seasons.

"61 Cigni B would have an orbital zone 0.315 astronomical units or AU's as the humans call it relative to Mercury or Venus here. It would have a year of 146 orns or 40% of Earth's own year. Some other locations have an orbit of 9 hours to 20+ orns. We're searching for a stable star or stars with the possibility of normal light and darkness. That's why we want to do some exploring. We will be having a test of the system on the small scale on Ceres tomorrow afternoon. I invite all the relevant staff to come and observe. The devices are going to be small scale but they will do the same thing as the setup we have already." Wheeljack sat back.

It was quiet. Then Prime leaned forward on his elbows. "We would need extra care for our people. We would not be able to move them off so it has to be foolproof. We **are** talking about the body of Primus."

"I would suggest that you go on a vision walk, Optimus," Ratchet said, his expression serious and tense. "See what the Pantheon has to say. I would hate after all this to have a problem and lose our planet this way."

Prime nodded. "You and me both." He looked at the two. "Take your time. Do what you need to do. We can fit a ship … is not Salton Sea a science vessel when I am not using it?"

Perceptor nodded. "It is."

"Very well. Use it and take the time and resources you need. I would like to know when you have it worked out and we can actually attempt this safely. I will consult the Matrix and see what might transpire," Optimus said.

Wheeljack nodded. "We'll get on it. Not before Christmas Surprise though. This is Resolve's first really big memory."

Everyone grinned a moment, then the meeting continued. There would be business deals to conclude, a company was being watched that had Cybertronian tech with most of that being pushed to post-Christmas Surprise. A report about the Bahamas was given with lots of cryptic information but the list of those to spy upon had now grown by 24 names. Requests for meet ups were held over and the news that the scientists had lost their subpoena fight to avoid speaking to Congress and other bodies around the world was announced.

Reports from all the forts were given with the arrangement for all personnel working one joor on, then the rest off finalized. The celebration of the schools was now going to be held on television and broadcast by IntraComm. Whether it would go to the MCA and Earth was put as pending business. Fireworks were given the go ahead as was the gift delivery for the infants and elders everywhere. That however had been modified. There would be four Santas this time. Prime 'deputized' Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Springer to be 'Santas' too.

"What the frag?" -Ultra Magnus, Springer and a grinning Ironhide

That would be had at the usual time before infants were sent home for the holidays. There would be caroling by infants everywhere including The Resort at Autobot City, the Hu-An Habitat, the human and N.E.S.T. habitats and other places around the city including Ops Center. That would happen the next orn. Other business cleared the decks in jig time, then the good of the order arrived. Prime sat back with Solus in his arms. "Amuse me, minions."

Prowl who was frowning at his empty arms glared at Prime. "Really?" Abuse rained down on his aft. Then he took Prima and felt better. Alor snatched Resolve and Ironhide fended off everyone else locking Prowler in his hold. "Slaggers."

"Cry baby," Prime said with a grin. "I think you three will be remarkable Santa Primes."

"Notice he didn't say you would be '**good**' ones, just remarkable," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Frag that." -Ultra Magnus and Springer. Ironhide grinned.

"When is dinner on Christmas Surprise orn?" -every bachelor and goof off, 'friend of the family', Wrecker, kibitzer and hoo-haw artist in the room glancing at Prowl with a grin

Prowl looked back at all of them with deep and abiding loathing. "About noon on the Terran Military Clock," he said with a smirk. "Don't bring a thing. I have this."

Everyone would bring something anyway.

Ho-ho-ho.

-0-TBC 12-26-15


	690. Chapter 690

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 690)

-0-At a meeting

Jarro considered the data on his pad. "Sio is not progressing enough that I feel confident that he will be competent to stand trial for his actions. He has fought me and now Rung since he was confined the same as Sunee. He has a deeply rooted anti-social personality disorder that may make him a danger to the community forever and I am leaning that way with Sunee. I have no confidence so far that letting them out will be useful, helpful or even safe. We're also coming up on the cases of Hydro and Venom who had been with Paragon but got hosed in the surrender. We've had them in the lock up for some time now and we have to settle their status. The timeline is coming up for 'hearing or release'."

"Those two are a team and very dangerous," Paragon said. "I'd not trust that they could assimilate into the culture. At no time with me did I turn my back."

Prime nodded. "Will there be a psychological profile of them?"

Jarro nodded. "They cooperated in the usual manner. I found them both to be sociopathic with a very deep lack of empathy. They have the usual self-involvement and desires of megalomaniacal personalities. They are both pretty smooth and rule either by manipulation and/or rage."

Prime nodded. "I am assuming that you are working with Barron's office on these matters."

Jarro nodded, then looked at Coln-2 who was sitting with Blackstone and Barron by the wall. "Would you like to speak to this and the others?"

Coln-2 glanced at Barron, then Prime. "The gestalt is highly dangerous, profoundly animated toward mayhem and a clear and present danger. I would suggest that we discuss their placement in the colony at a hearing designed to address their illegal entry here under false pretenses and their known crimes. I would be highly motivated to see them contained. Sio as well."

"Barron, would you be so kind as to assemble a brief on this case law and have the options that were used on Cybertron. I will discount anything remotely related to the oppression but would like reasonable options, outcomes and the law so I might understand my responsibilities here. Do they have the option of petit juries?" Prime asked.

"Yes. That option is available for every one of them but it's a choice. They fall at the level of Primal hearings." Coln-2 glanced at Jarro who nodded.

"Very well. I would like a slate of the accused, their cases in brief with associated case law. I do not want to be too well informed of the cases themselves if you get my meaning. I want to know what my responsibilities are related to making my decisions in a lawful framework without bias," Optimus said.

"We will have that ready for you. I will get with Prowl over the dates for scheduling. I would suggest that it occur after New Year's. That will give everyone who has a client in this matter a chance to work with them if they will allow it," Barron said.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Optimus said as he glanced at Prowl.

"Sciences," Prowl said as he pulled Solus from his hold. Everyone gawked and admired her, testified to their love of the unique features of the design of Solus that she bore, then turned back to the witch doctors from Sciences, one of whom was holding a rather fine infant of his own, Resolve.

"We've been working all along on the problem of Gliese and the several planets in the Empire. Right now Cybertron is free floating. We need to have it and Gliese moved to a safe star where they can be well within our sphere of influence. We want them both and any others that we bring forward well inside our range.

"We've worked out the math, the physics and the rest to make sure that the movement of the planets to our territory is as safe and smooth as possible," Wheeljack began. "We've surveyed sites in this general area and chose good ones well inside the system. We've studied both the Alpha Centauri and Gliese systems. Gliese would be good if the energon problem wasn't there. We can't chance putting Cybertron or anyone else there because of that. Having that many targets and that many resources that close together would drive Megatron mad.

"I would like to survey the star systems of Luyten 726-8, Epsilon Eridani and the Alpha Centauri trio of stars. I have a number of other places in mind, all of them within 4-16 light years from here. We're dealing with binary and triple star systems, most of them with good orbits though Alpha Centauri in about a 100,000 years might toss a sun or planet or both. I want a number of good sites for us to make the best decision. We might have to place some of our planets around different stars to accommodate everyone in a good way. Of course, Cybertron gets pride of place. We can also stash Gliese 581 g around a star that is less than optimal for us just to keep it out of the reach of the 'Cons."

"How many star systems have you in mind, Wheeljack?" Prime asked.

"We have those three and two others in mind. We're tight as a drum out 35 light years in any direction with a degree of security out to Cybertron and Empire that I assume will increase as we go along. We want to stay within 15 for these purposes to make defense easier. When we go out we'll scan for other stars. There are about fifteen altogether that we've listed for consideration and none of them fall beyond that cut off distance," Wheeljack replied.

"How close do you think we are to move anything? Also, what effect will it have on those on the planet?" Prowl asked.

"We have the math down pat and we're going to go through trials shortly. We have some rogue asteroids floating through the Oort Cloud so we thought we would get rid of those by sending them away utilizing the system we plan to use with Cybertron. I would like to say the quality of energon that we have here will more than adequately supply two Triggers and the Autobot bridge we took from Soundwave. We will use the small one to do navigation. The two triggers will create the vehicle and the smaller bridge will drive it here," Wheeljack said. He arose and walked to a monitor. There were images of the bridges, a theoretical asteroid in the dust disk around the solar system and the small bridge. They were lit up and ready to send.

"What we plan to do is something that we began when we did celebration fireworks. We have developed a theory of a unified field that can be executed to ensure a large mass to travel across space and time through a wormhole. The two Triggers will create the unified field around the object to transport through a wormhole they create together, a huge one fit to move a planet. Those inside the field will feel and see nothing different when it happens. The process preserves space and time within the field. It won't be a transfer like the usual bridge where the chaos is visible. Nothing will look different inside the unified field. It will encapsulate Cybertron or Gliese and hold it whether steady in place or traveling.

"The small bridge will be programmed with the travel path and will tell the Triggers what to do and how to do it. It will be fully automated, taking the planet to its new place and orbit. As long as the unified field holds it will be like any other orn inside. When the field cuts out after the planet is in a stable orbit, those on the ground will notice the change because we want to have sunlight again. We plan to put Cybertron in an orbit that will allow day and night, sunlight and seasons.

"61 Cigni B would have an orbital zone 0.315 astronomical units or AU's as the humans call it which is relative to the orbits of Mercury or Venus here. It would have a year of 146 orns or 40% of Earth's own year. Some other locations have an orbit of 9 hours to 20+ orns. We're searching for a stable star or stars with the possibility of normal light and darkness. That's why we want to do some exploring. We'll be having a test of the system on the small scale on Ceres tomorrow afternoon. I invite all the relevant staff to come and observe. The devices are going to be small scale but they will do the same thing as the setup we have already." Wheeljack sat back.

It was quiet. Then Prime leaned forward on his elbows. "We would need extra care for our people. We would not be able to move them off so it has to be foolproof. We **are** talking about the body of Primus."

"I would suggest that you go on a vision walk, Optimus," Ratchet said, his expression serious and tense. "See what the Pantheon has to say. I would hate after all this to have a problem and lose our planet this way."

Prime nodded. "You and me both." He looked at the two. "Take your time. Do what you need to do. We can fit a ship … is not Salton Sea a science vessel when I am not using it?"

Perceptor nodded. "It is."

"Very well. Use it and take the time and resources you need. I would like to know when you have it worked out and we can actually attempt this safely. I will consult the Matrix and see what might transpire," Optimus said.

Wheeljack nodded. "We'll get on it. Not before Christmas Surprise though. This is Resolve's first really big memory."

Everyone grinned a moment, then the meeting continued. There would be business deals to conclude, a company was being watched that had Cybertronian tech with most of that being pushed to post-Christmas Surprise. A report about the Bahamas was given with lots of cryptic information but the list of those to spy upon had now grown by 24 names. Requests for meet ups were held over and the news that the scientists had lost their subpoena fight to avoid speaking to Congress and other bodies around the world was announced.

Reports from all the forts were given with the arrangement for all personnel working one joor on, then the rest off finalized. The celebration of the schools was now going to be held on television and broadcast by IntraComm. Whether it would go to the MCA and Earth was put as pending business. Fireworks were given the go ahead as was the gift delivery for the infants and elders everywhere. That however had been modified. There would be four Santas this time. Prime 'deputized' Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Springer to be 'Santas' too.

"What the frag?" -Ultra Magnus, Springer and a grinning Ironhide

That would be had at the usual time before infants were sent home for the holidays. There would be caroling by infants everywhere including The Resort at Autobot City, the Hu-An Habitat, the human and N.E.S.T. habitats and other places around the city including Ops Center. That would happen the next orn. Other business cleared the decks in jig time, then the good of the order arrived. Prime sat back with Solus in his arms. "Amuse me, minions."

Prowl who was frowning at his empty arms glared at Prime. "Really?" Abuse rained down on his aft. Then he took Prima and felt better. Alor snatched Resolve and Ironhide fended off everyone else locking Prowler in his hold. "Slaggers."

"Cry baby," Prime said with a grin. "I think you three will be remarkable Santa Primes."

"Notice he didn't say you would be '**good**' ones, just remarkable," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Frag that." -Ultra Magnus and Springer. Ironhide grinned.

"When is dinner on Christmas Surprise orn?" -every bachelor and goof off, 'friend of the family', Wrecker, kibitzer and hoo-haw artist in the room glancing at Prowl with a grin

Prowl looked back at all of them with deep and abiding loathing. "About noon on the Terran Military Clock," he said with a smirk. "Don't bring a thing. I have this."

Everyone would bring something anyway.

Ho-ho-ho.

-0-TBC 12-26-15 **edited 1-4-16**


	691. Chapter 691

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 691)

-0-Outside Ops Center, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

She stood outside staring into the state-of-the-art center, something this grand and whizzbang she had never seen on her side of the conflict. This one was massive, staffed with really competent individuals and was technologically advanced, more so than she had ever seen before. She had been a Decepticon and a saboteur. She was incredibly skilled in special operations, trained by a ruthless and very smart captain to do things that no one should ever be called upon to do.

She had grown up in Slaughter City, a hungry femme from a traditional family who had a huge processor and mad dreams. None of that was possible given her caste which was low and her prospects which were nil. She was expected to work in the factories making electronics and wiring for minimum substandard wages. Her family always had. The System of Exception would ensure she would too, hang her potential.

In the 'Cons she was poised to be part of the overthrow of the system that had beat all of them into dust. She had jumped at the chance to have payback, joining the Decepticons almost as soon as she heard of them. Anyone sticking it to the hierarchy was her kind of individual. She had helped defeat the Autobots, joined the Cause and when things fell apart left with her friends, her team and her captain.

She had been sent here to do damage but she had been overwhelmed by the colony, its amenities and the spirit of those who lived here. They were one. They were united. Everyone and all of them were. They were cured of the cancer of caste and somewhere along the way she had changed. She had been made free of her chains and limiting sense of vengeance. She had crossed back over into the light.

When she told the others she would not continue their mission they were relieved mostly. But in the end they had all fallen into the possibilities and peace of the colony. They had seen Prime often and over time had come to understand the web of lies that they were bound up in. Leaving them behind for the truth was spark saving.

She had fallen for her partner, their bond sealing the deal. Then the separation of their son who lay in her arms had destroyed the last vestige of claim the Decepticons could ever have on both of them. She was a nana, she had a job supervising a shift in Specialty Fabrication-Electronics, Communications and had friends with whom she spent time.

She worked as a volunteer in the Temple, was part of a craft group that were learning nearly extinct art styles of glass making and had a home with comforts she never knew existed. She was also toying with the idea of schooling to learn more about her caste craft, electronics. Now she could choose rather than do what she was told. It was liberating.

She was raised religious but had fallen away for a while, lost in the bitterness and grimness of war and revolution. Having the AllSpark here along with the Well, priests and other sacred things had been overwhelming. She had spent time there thinking long and hard. She had joined the Temple Auxiliary that cared for the District and met the human's group that did the same thing. They were amusing and sweet, something she hadn't considered in the bitter conversations had among their side about Earth and her people.

She had come to a conclusion herself and thus was waiting by the door. She girded herself, then walked in passing bots going here and there on their duty. Pausing by the center table, she waited. A mech glanced up. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to speak to Optimus Prime," she said steeling herself for what might come. She had made up her processor and there was no turning back now.

"He's in a meeting. Can I say who is asking?" the mech said as he arose.

"Tell him that Shar wants to apologize," she said as she clutched her infant to her chassis.

-0-Inside the room

Laughter filtered out as someone peeked inside. "Optimus? A little femme named Shar wants to speak to you."

Optimus nodded. "Alright. Tell her I will be right out."

The mech nodded, then turned to the tense little femme. "He will be right out."

"Who is in there with him? Are there priests?" she asked.

He nodded. "There are."

"May I go inside?" she asked tensely.

He paused a moment, then leaned in again. Turning to her, he held the door open. "Go inside."

She nodded, then steeled herself again. Walking into the room, she was overcome a moment by all who were there. It passed. She was determined to do this and do it the way her beliefs demanded. She turned to him clutching her infant, then bowed lowly. "Lord Optimus, I want to apologize and seek your forgiveness which I know you don't have to grant."

She petitioned him formally and he knew she was from a clan that lived around Slaughter City. They were formal about their beliefs and sense of duty and she was no exception. They lived in the Pit but they weren't the Pit themselves. They clung hard to their beliefs, religious outlook and sense of honor in spite of things. "Then I grant you audience, petitioner." He nodded to her and she bowed again.

Everyone in the room hushed as they watched the nervous little femme and her tiny sparkling. This sort of venture happened to Prime a lot, though never at a staff meeting before.

"Lord Optimus, I came here under false pretenses. I was sent by my captain, Hydro, to cause trouble and to spy. From the beginning I was overwhelmed by this place and all that it offered to us and our people. You take everyone in and you give them all the same chance. I got to go to the Temple, something I never got a chance to do on Cybertron. I was from Slaughter City and there was never any chances for us.

"My partner and I weren't here long before we decided that we would be a part of this place and serve it will all our might. We couldn't be a part of something that wanted to harm the colony, her people or you. You told the truth all along and no one believed you. I didn't and I am so sorry. I have a chance now to make it up. I entreat you to accept my apology and tell me what I have to do to make up for the way I came here. I wish to serve, Lord Optimus." She bowed deeply, then stood before him with bowed helm, the way supplicants did when seeking penance and forgiveness.

"You are Shar, bond of Shim, friend of Mastercell and Dorcy who came with you as well. I am told you are doing a good job in the colony, belong to the Temple Auxiliary and have a sparkling to your credit," Prime said as he checked his files.

"You knew?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," Prime said. "We are rather good at this too."

Shar stared at him, then she laughed loudly. Shaking her helm she looked at him with emotional optics. "How did I never follow you?"

"You were young, hungry and desperate. Megatron is rather skilled at manipulating such individuals." Prime grinned slightly. "You cannot ask for what you already have."

Several around the table grinned as she stared around herself. Everyone was there including Starscream and Paragon. She looked at Prime. "I don't understand."

"You cannot ask for forgiveness when you already have it. You have remade yourself. Be **for** something rather than against everything, Shar. You have not been on our radar for a very long time, you and the other three. We are happy to have you here."

She looked at him, then struggled a moment around her tears. "I couldn't live here continuing a lie. I wanted it to be clear and clean between us, Lord Optimus. I admire you more than I can say. I am honored and humbled to be here and to raise my son as a free mech with opportunities ahead of him. If you wish it, I will grant it. Call me, Lord Optimus, and I will serve humbly and gratefully," she replied in the traditional manner, her helm bowing to him.

Optimus grinned. "And I will honor your request, Shar of Slaughter City. Welcome to Autobot City. Now hand over your infant."

Laughter broke the tension as she walked around the table to place the infant in Prime's huge servo. He looked at the baby, a beautiful little white mech with red and black details. He smiled at Prime and Prime smiled back. He touched the infant's forehead with a digit giving him a silent blessing ala his own genitors when he was small, then held him out to her. She took him with a smile. "What is his name?" Optimus asked.

She looked at him with an intense expression. "We named him Orion, your name before Prime. I wanted to honor you."

"You did. I am honored and humbled that you did," Prime said with a smile.

"Bring him over when he's walking and he can meet the only other Orion that I'm aware of so far," Ratchet said. "Mine is a hellion. I'm hoping for your sake it isn't the name that's the cause."

"It probably is," Ironhide said as laughter erupted. "I'll ask Kes and Tagg tonight."

Laughter greeted that as Shar felt the weight of mountains lift off her shoulders. She turned to Prime and bowed. "Thank you. I will not let you down."

"I know," Prime said with a nod.

She turned to the door and walked out, buoyed by the relief she felt. Everyone turned to Prime, then Starscream grinned. "You must get a charge out of things like that."

"I do," Prime said with a grin.

"Megatron got a charge too put it usually required an electrical socket."

Raucous laughter and ribald commentary took over a moment before they settled back for the amusement. No one spoke a moment so Ratchet leaned forward on his elbows. "Since no one seems to have anything to say, let me give you a topic … how about discussing my great beauty?"

Gagging, laughter and suggestions where to stuff his great beauty along with a proposition from Hercy greeted that. Ratchet laughed. "Scum bags. I heard that the schools will be driving infants to the studios at IntraComm to film their little ditties over the next two orns. Sad orn when they can't do it in person anymore."

"Yes," Starscream said glancing at Prime. "12 million spectators are a bit of a burden."

"Speaking of burdens, what did you get the trine for Christmas Surprise, Starscream?" Elita asked with a smirk.

He looked at her, then grinned his usual snarky grin. "Why, **MY** **great beauty** of course."

Laughter and suggestions greeted that too. Then Ratchet grinned at Ironhide. He lost his smirk as he stared back at Ratchet warily. "What are you looking at, old mech?"

"Santa Prime," Ratchet replied. "A Santa Prime stand in, you, Magnus and Springer. Consider the hats you get to wear, the little children's smiles, the gratitude of the elderly. I could weep just thinking about it."

"Frag you," Springer said with a grin. "Drift is my elf. I also claim Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"They're yours." -everyone including Prime who was feeling no pain at the moment. Prowl was. Prime had Solus again.

"There are no hats for the extra elves," Drift said smirking at Ratchet.

"I put in the order. There will be hats galore," Ratchet said. "I also think its time to review the calendar for after the new year. Let's get things online."

"No." -Ironhide with a gimlet optic.

"**FRAG NO!"** -Elita, Drift, Springer and Arcee catching on late

"I hate you." -Prowl weighing in darkly

"First, there's t-ball, then the Autobot Scouts and then -" That was as far as he got before Prowl used his ped to upend Ratchet's chair. The activities got placed on the calendar anyway.

Ratchet's work here was done.

-0-TBC 12-27-15 ** edited 1-4-16**


	692. Chapter 692

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 692)

-0-Cybertron

They walked along the bank of a slope that ran into a gully and ditched rain water away from the streets. It was a canal that had been here for endless generations of mechs and femmes. They were using it again and when they finally secured the planet around a sun water would rain from the skies again, floating away into the depths of the planet down the storm systems already there. A sun was longed for because it would jump start the weather systems that right now were completely out of synch in the wandering miasma of life now. Prepping for future weather was part of the plan today.

Cybertron before the war had an atmosphere that humans could have breathed easily. The bots didn't need it but the humans could have used it then and gotten along fine. Now it was a poisoned stew that would take time to rehabilitate. The weather was also similar to Earth though the seasons were three times as long due to the greater size of the planet. It had turned on its axis as it passed around the star to which it was tethered in its day. The seasons came and went exhibiting snow in some higher elevations in the winter and fall with rain in spring in most other places. Summers were long and hot. The skies were blue, day and night came and went and all would have been familiar to humanity.

It was the fervent hope of Prime, his officers and scientists to remake the world so that it would be home again with all its precious attributes so fervently missed by Cybertron's far flung children. All it would take was a complete rebuild, a reboot of the energon producing abilities of the deep planet, a thorough exploration and rescue of Vector Sigma and a move to a safe place with a decent star emitting a decent energetic output.

No small things indeed.

The sky overhead was dark and filled with stars day in and out, something that was emblematic of the long night of Cybertron's endless agony. Artificial lights were everywhere and left on all the time. They were the only daylight that the planet had for now. Once lit from one end to the other with glorious golden illumination, there were great masses of the planet still in darkness. They were an urban society with urban expectations of quality of life but now that was lying in ashes all around them. It would take sweat equity to make it better. No one was unwilling to try.

Unless of course you counted the bandits and other desperadoes that still populated the planet around the fringes. Security was huge here with protection of the battered populace the maximum priority. It was harder to be a fragger but some tried. They were rounded up for adjudication when things were better. Right now, finding every lost spark and helping them to wellness was the thing they prioritized about all else.

They reached the beautiful street that was home to his former Residence, the Palace of the Primes as it was sometimes called. The street was brilliant with beautiful homes, mansions of great age and quality. On the doors here as they were on Mars were the emblems of tribe, clan, family and dynasty. These were the homes of the plutocracy, those who ran things and benefited the greatest. They were the small group who owned nearly everything, living in protected enclaves without a clue or interest in how the rest managed.

It was a coup to have a home this close to the Residence and as they walked to the great gate that led inside the compound of Prime's former home, he paused to look around. Some of the houses were restored, some were in the process and a couple were still battered in ruins. Evidently those closest to Megatron had claimed a home and had it repaired. Prime shook his helm, then walked inside taking a familiar path to the door of his once and future home.

Entering without knocking, he noted that Autobots were everywhere working hard at this, one of the command centers of the relief effort. They were greeted heartily, Shackle and Lebus showing them around, then they walked to Prime's former office. Lebus turned to Prime, opened the door, then gestured for him to enter. He stared at Lebus a moment savoring the wash of emotion that filled him, then entered.

What had once been the home office of Megatron and everyone else who had taken his position when he left was now restored. It was as he had it before he left. Though he had labored here, the unrest beyond was his master and he hadn't left a lot behind. But what he had was still here. He walked to a picture cube. It held his genitor's sweet faces. He turned to Lebus. "This surprises me."

"We restored your office from photos. Megatron had gathered your things and put them in a safe. Why, I cannot say. We found it and held them against the time you would return. We knew you would, all of us," Lebus said with emotion.

Around Prime and in the hallway, the former minions of Megatron who had been part of the underground resistance for generations, Knights and Circle mechs and femmes, his own soldiers and friends stared at him with deep emotion. He nodded. "I have ever labored to come home and stand with you in your long honorable fight. It is an extraordinary effort that will live forever in the annals of our people. Thank you for this. I am humbled by the effort and honor you have granted me."

The bots in the room and hall clapped loudly, smiling with their happiness at the turn of events. Lebus grinned. "It was worth it all. Now we bring our people up from the dirt and help them become whole again."

"We do," Prime said with a grin. "This is much appreciated," he said as he looked around the room.

Then Ironhide stepped closer. "How about sitting down again. In your own chair."

Prime looked at him, the brother he had never had, then nodded. Walking behind the desk, he paused a moment, then sat. Cheers and clapping, the stamping of feet filled the room as Prowl and others took images and videos of this, one of the most historic moments in the history of their people, the return of the Prime.

He sat back enjoying the moment, then grinned at Shackle and Lebus. "I suppose someone is waiting for me."

"He is. He's in your great conference room," Shackle said. "We restored it too. In fact, the entire house is restored to its original luster. We had images in the archives to make it whole again."

Prime stood, then nodded his helm. "Thank you. I am happy that this historic place is restored. Now we have to do the same with the planet. We will be going over future plans with all of you soon. We have things in the pipeline that will help us help Cybertron more fully. Your input is crucial to our planning."

"We are here to serve, Lord Optimus," Lebus said bowing his helm. The others did too, all of them as they stared at Prime with something close to a messianic reverence.

"Thank you. I think we should not keep our guest waiting," Prime said as he walked around his desk. The crowd parted allowing him to pass by as he left his office to traverse the hallway. In the great conference room, the one where many a howling meeting was held Soundwave was waiting.

It wouldn't do to have someone waiting too long to speak with you in your own house. Optimus Prime walked to the door and entered, his staff, Lebus and Shackle entering behind him. It would be a productive meeting. Soundwave would not be allowed to work or live in the mansion ever again.

-0-Outside IntraComm, IntraComm Road, Hangar District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stepped off the bus into their lines, costumes worn jauntily by most of the older infants. The younger ones from Sparkling Day had theirs carried by their aides and teachers. They were going inside to do their little part of the school district Christmas Surprise program. Because there were 12,000,000 or so colonists and there were 25,000 students on the district's books either in their schools or other placements there was no way it could happen at the airfield anymore.

More's the pity.

Laret led her little gaggle of infants into the building following the director who was going to be setting up the two little songs, the dancing and the musical instrument song that this group would be doing. They walked to the studio where their set was waiting, one with reindeer, a sled like Santa Prime used and trees with lights and ornaments. It had been arranged according to need and all were waiting, cameras from the broadcast company and those of the human team.

The infants paused, getting their hats and little bell bracelets handed to them. It would take a while for the noisy little slaggers to quit fiddling with them and to go where they were supposed to be. They would sing, dance, beat on their little drums and triangles, toot horns and do what they were directed to do. They would smile, bump into each other, Orion would slap at Han who stepped on his ped, Han would slap him back, Laret would intervene, they would both argue, they would both be scooted back into the production, Mimi would be scandalized, Olo would tear up, Bleu would be shocked, Meep would be meeped and the filming crews would laugh. Both of them.

They would excel as only infants could and when they were done they would go and another group would come. They would also include at one point the thirty children from Earth in the public schools who would have not only their part with their classmates including singing in NeoCybex, they would do a reading of a Christmas story together that would charm everyone on two worlds. Earth 1's children would have a part as well.

It would all be recorded, edited with nothing left out including fisticuffs and played for the colony on Christmas Surprise eve. It would be must see teevee for the colony and their neighboring planet next door. The forward bases would love it too.

-0-Later that afternoon

Ratchet walked back through the space bridge to the Fortress, then onward to the city. Ironhide and the others were still on Cybertron doing their bit. He had done his, finding in the genuine goodness of his people a lightness of spirit that was a delight. He was heading for the store to get dinner things, breakfast stuff and snacks. Beer. He would get beer. Also, that fudge that Ironhide liked. Two cans of that. Then the extra-stuff Oreos. That was a no brainer. He would get enough of those to hide a bag in his room for himself.

Ironhide, he of little sharing …

Then he would get dinner. What to get for dinner. Then he made his decision. He would get something cooked. That was the ticket. With a grin he ambled onward passing under the beautiful signs for his culture and Christmas Surprise as all around him the city was brilliant with lights and trees.

-0-At the Temple of Primus Restored, Temple District, Autobot City, Primal Colony of Mars

They stood to one side on their segways watching as the little priests and some big bruisers from City Works labored to get the relics to the Pavilion nearby. The lighting and display elements were already there. They just had to place, hang or suspend the beautiful items so they could be viewed. Sella knelt beside them talking to the women about the meaning and history of some of them.

"Solus Prime is The Maker. She was the one who could craft anything out of nothing. She was the one who was a common thread among The Thirteen, the one who was good about all of them. All of the others got their weapons from Her. This is Her forge, the Forge of Solus Prime," Sella said as five mechs carried the beautiful hammer on a stretcher. Two were holding it from each end and one on each side while the fifth led the way. "From that hammer She could take anything even base metal and make whatever She wanted. Only the Primes can do this thing. No one else but Her and the Primes."

It was huge, big even for the usual massive disparity between humans and bots. It was mostly gold with what looked like platinum but who knew. It went past, its beauty glittering in the soft lighting of the storage vault where it resided most of the time.

:It's beautiful. Everything you make is beautiful even if its just a mundane thing: Linda Graham said.

"We believe in beauty. We believe in form and function but not at the expense of beauty. It's part of who we are," Sella said.

Sarah Lennox nodded. Barbara Morshower and Judy Fulton were here along with Andrew Settles and Lily Bolger who were apparently in a pre-bond or engagement as the humans said. There would be a celebration on the beach at Diego Garcia. They had asked Prime to marry them there and he had accepted. It promised to be an exciting event with the regulars coming as honored guests. The remaining details about serving together and the rest would be worked out. John Fulton said he just wouldn't tell anyone.

Even Glen Morshower laughed at that one.

A mech gently grasped a round item, one the women knew was The Magnificence. It was golden and round, had a number of jewel-like items attached to it artfully and a sort of strange energetic aura. He walked past, then Judy Witwicky looked at Sella, the educational director of the Temple. :What is The Magnificence about, Lady Sella?:

"That is an extraordinary craft," Sella said. "That device holds the location of every resource in the universe. It is a map that shows the location and a database that details everything everywhere."

:In the entire universe?: Lonnie Epps asked with surprise.

Sella nodded. "It's a magnificent device and potentially the most sought after object in the universe. It's extremely relieving to me that it's here safe in the protection of the Prime."

They nodded as mechs carried out swords, most of them requiring more than one to do the honors. Linda Graham looked at Sella. :How extraordinary that Optimus can carry them without much effort, like they were paltry things. The swords and all of it. The Forge is a weapon he can wield, right?:

Sella nodded. "All of these weapons are utilized by Primes. No one else can. There's something about the energy recognizing a Prime that makes them light and capable in the servos of a Prime."

:Did Sentinel use them too?: Judy Witwicky asked.

Sella grinned slightly. "He tried," she said with a laugh. They watched the parade of the Pride of Cybertron, then joined the others at the Pavilion. When they did Sella would tell of The People and their Beginning. She would tell of their culture and their beliefs. She would do so one Cybertronian to another.

-0-TBC 12-29-15 ** edited 1-4-16**

Thank you, Guest and all the others for catching my boo-boos. I am just 80 segments short of editing the entirety of part three. When that is done I will re-post all of the parts. All 683 or so. :D:D:D:D Mercy.


	693. Chapter 693

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 693)

-0-Later that same orn

Ratchet walked into the Prison Control Center pausing by the counter that everyone had to utilize to check into the prison. Chatting for a moment, he walked onward heading toward the prison cell for his ongoing conversation with Sentinel Prime. He had come to the prison earlier with his son at Prime's request. He had gotten the intel he needed from Sentinel and found in the interaction a need in the big ex-Prime to talk. It had been made obvious when the others came out and interrupted them.

Sentinel had been pissed.

Ratchet walked with the guards to the cell block where Sentinel lived. He was sitting on a chair by the fence with another for Ratchet next to him. The guard let Ratchet in, then stood nearby watching with his weapon in clear view. Ratchet nodded to the big mech, then sat down in the chair stretching out his big old peds as he opened his solar collectors. It was silent a moment.

"Thank you for coming," Sentinel said.

"I have a bit of time before I have to get my kids from school. How's your orn?" Ratchet asked casually.

"Boring," Sentinel said. "I was curious about the progress on Cybertron."

Ratchet considered that in this, the third conversation they had together. "We have it all, the whole planet. We're shutting down the outlying regions and sectors. All of Cybertron and the local group belongs to Optimus. The battle groups are either seeking terms or leaving. No one has the might to stand against us. We have over 500 city-formers on world now."

It was silent a moment, then Sentinel nodded. "Where were they hiding then? It was assumed that they were dead or pillaged. Perhaps a few alive but most gone forever."

"They were hiding in different dimensions against the possibility of pirates. Metroplex is our agent. He sends the messages through to the dimension where they're holed up for safety and they come with gratitude to serve. You know how they are, pure self sacrificing sparks." Ratchet grinned. "Lots of things are happening under Optimus. I'm sort of surprised that you didn't know about the metros."

"Not everything was clear then," Sentinel said. "There was chaos and intrigue every step of the way. I don't suppose you would understand that. You work from a purer level than I do apparently."

"You were the leader. You don't have the right to claim chaos as an excuse. You were supposed to assuage it. It would seem to me that when the people were already flat on their face instituting the Clampdown wasn't a good idea. You can only push someone so far before they push back." It was silent a moment. "You never told me about your family."

"I don't have much to tell," he said. He sat a moment. "You wish confession from me."

"I listen well, keep confidences and most find it soothing and therapeutic. You're the one who wanted a conversation. I'm here to chat and listen. Maybe you feel the need yourself. After all, a burden shared is a burden halved as my Appa says," Ratchet replied. Several of Sentinel's roommates in the barracks came to the porch, then re-entered the building. "You have them trained I see."

"I do," Sentinel said. He glanced at Ratchet. He admired Ratchet's good looks. For him it was like everyone else. Ratchet was a very, very good looking mech. It would stun him to find out that most humans couldn't see that themselves. "I dislike interruptions in our conversations."

Ratchet nodded. "You still haven't told me about your family, your growing up. I think I would like to know more about you and your influences."

"You're psychoanalyzing me?" Sentinel asked in his calm educated voice.

"No. I don't like spending time with strangers."

Sentinel nodded. "I was high caste, born in Capital City and raised to become a Prime. My genitors were very rich, very powerful and had my life planned out. I went to the best schools, to University in Praxus and then the Autobot Military Academy. Officer's School was next, then the inexorable climb to the top. It was driven into me to be a Prime and to lead Cybertron to restore the Golden Age once more. All effort and expense to make that happen was provided."

Ratchet nodded. "You** do** know that the Golden Age was an illusion, that the foundation was rotten and precarious? You **do** know that."

Sentinel shrugged. "You do what you know."

"I hear that a lot from high castes. You got to travel and see things, our world and off world. You had the money and leisure to do that. You can't say you didn't see the conditions of most of us. You did. You just didn't care. That part fascinates me," Ratchet said.

"You **do** what you know."

"You were inculcated with the belief that the lower classes had no feelings, no ability to learn and grow, no worth beyond their form and function. I suppose its easy to ignore their suffering when you don't see anything there that feels alive and as sentient as you when you look at them," Ratchet said.

"I was aware," Sentinel said. "I often went into the real world to have experiences. The rarefied heights of power were spark crushing. There was life and vitality in the world beyond the salons that fascinated me."

"You never bonded," Ratchet said. "Why? I know that most didn't. I think Prime is the only one who did but didn't you feel the need to preserve your CNA for the future? I would think that would matter to you, to continue into the future."

He shrugged again. "It didn't suit my life. I was unencumbered by family and responsibility. I could give my entire focus over to Cybertron. I suppose that was a mistake given the circumstances but I at least don't have to wonder what happened to any children or bond. I have been a long time away from Cybertron."

"We all have. When did you finally get it that you would have to take measures? That the planet was going to go under?" Ratchet asked.

He sat a long time silently, then Sentinel glanced at Ratchet. "When it was clear at last that the Matrix was never going to speak to me."

Ratchet composed himself, then glanced at the big mech. "You never had it speak to you? You never felt it?"

Sentinel shook his helm. "No. I never did." He was silent. "I know now that I was a caretaker Prime. That thought is **particularly** galling I will say. I had achieved my goals and that of my family to reach the Primeship, then the Matrix was silent."

"Do you feel it during Festival and the other times when it speaks to Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Sentinel nodded. "I do. Its the only time. I could have used the advice but I never got it."

"The Matrix is the pure spark of Primus. You didn't have pure intentions even if you thought you were working for the good of Cybertron. It was always about you and the others. Given that we are all one in the optics of the Pantheon and The One, how did you expect to hear from them when you didn't even see the rest of us as real?"

Sentinel glanced at Ratchet. "Its all well and good in hind sight. I was in the middle of a hurricane and the path wasn't this clear. The barbarian was tearing everything that I ever loved apart. I couldn't kill him because he was the path to restoring our home world. That part would have to fall to another time. I had other plans, pressing plans at the moment. I had to come to this system and bring Cybertron here to safety. I had to save our home world any way I could."

Ratchet considered that. "You were going to strip mine the local system and what? Use the humans as slaves to accomplish this? What about the refugees? They were everywhere. There were slave camps and everywhere was horror and starvation. It was inevitable what happened. What always surprises me is how you can be in the middle and not see it coming."

It was silent a moment, then Sentinel glanced at Ratchet. "How large is this colony now?"

"Nearly 12 million. We have 25,000 infants in the schools. There are skills, languages and cultural traditions being recovered that only have one or two individuals who remember them. We work together for the common good. Its a good place, this place. We expect more."

"And Cybertron? How many are there?" Sentinel asked.

"We calculate roughly that there are nearly a billion and a half individuals there in the middle of our relief effort both on-world and in the local group. We calculate half a billion got away. Then there are about a billion dead. That figure is as horrifying to see as it is to hear."

Sentinel stared at the end of his own ped, then looked at Ratchet. "I wish to help."

"The crowds would tear you apart if they saw you. We're housing, treating and feeding tens of millions. There is misery and death, destruction and injury everywhere you look. I don't think having you go there or even show yourself around here would be a good idea, Sentinel. Even if you don't feel the offense is justified, **they** do," Ratchet said. "I was separated from my family for nine million years. I had no idea that my sweet ada and atar and their genitors had survived. They suffered so badly I can't think about it because it makes me suffer too. Whether you like it or not, that is part of your legacy."

He nodded slightly. "I suppose it is but nothing I ever did was for less than the greatness and glory of Cybertron."

"The greatness and glory of Cybertron were her people. All of the good long suffering decent people. They were the pearls of great price, the jewels in the crown. They and their families were the greatness of Cybertron." Ratchet glanced at him. "You could dream up any scheme you wanted to achieve, Sentinel, but the broken backs of our people and their servos built it. Their hopes and dreams didn't matter. Their children and elder's suffering was the price of doing business. Did you ever pause in a dinner and think that there were babies hungry down the road from your high caste enclaves?"

He was silent a long time. He glanced at Ratchet. "What is it like in the local sectors? Are there Decepticons gathering to make trouble? I would imagine not everyone is ready to hang up their guns."

"They aren't. Razorclaw has a fortress within our sphere of influence. He's gathering forces. He has everyone of the sum parts of Predaking but we have Rampage and he's with us. There are two pirate camps as well. We have acid monsters in the local group run by organics that burn us but little else. We're disarming the outlying areas and retrieving our people. Its a long slow dangerous process but its happening at last. Our reputation in the greater galaxy is not good and we don't get to stay long in most areas."

"I can imagine. Where is Megatron?"

"That fragger is destroying a huge, massively huge bio-mechanical civilization a long way from here. He found a civilization with a lot in common with him. He's taking them down which no one else around them is sorry to see but it sounds like every time he kills one five more pop up. Hopefully he will meet his end there."

"And if he doesn't?" Sentinel asked.

"Then he will find a totally different reception waiting for him when he comes back," Ratchet said. A soft beeping sound signaled his alarm set for retrieving the infants. "I have to pick up my kids at school." He looked at Sentinel. "I enjoy our chats."

Sentinel nodded. "Then I can expect you to come again? Perhaps with books?"

"I will. We're having a holiday now, Christmas Surprise. Then Veteran's and Memorial Days follow. Its colony wide and very happy for families and elders. I won't be back before this is over. Then we can chat."

Sentinel nodded as Ratchet arose. The big mech stared at him a moment. "You know, I'm trying to figure out if you're either bored or changed. Its a mystery to me what motivates you now, Sentinel."

"Come back and find out. I'm not going anywhere," Sentinel said with the ghost of a grin.

Ratchet grinned. "I will be back. Merry Christmas Surprise, Sentinel."

He nodded. "I would like to go to the Temple when I can. It's been a while and I was raised to be religious."

Ratchet nodded. "I will tell Prime." He nodded again, then walked to the gate. It was dropped, he stepped out and was gone shortly from sight.

Sentinel stared after him, then settled back. Boredom had been relieved if only for a short time. It would be a long orn.

-0-TBC 12-31-15 **edited 1-4-16**

Happy New Year, my dear readers. I hope wherever you are that 2016 is a good year for you and yours. No matter where you live on this blue pebble, know you are loved. -A


	694. Chapter 694

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 694)

NOTE: This is getting to be weird. I upload, go over the segment one last time, then upload to the website. I check to see if it goes out, then find out the next day it hasn't. About three of the last four sends haven't gone out. This was supposed to go out yesterday. Here it is. DAMN! There's something glitching in my account maybe. I will try to fix it. This is messing with my average of times at bat. :D

-0-Later that afternoon

**:WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING WITH SENTINEL!?:**

:The right thing. That reprobate wants to talk to someone and maybe, Ironhide, he'll tell me something good: Ratchet said as they stood together on a train leaving Terra for home. They had the infants from Sparkling Day while Sunspot and Spot, Bos, Reflector and Co-D from Centurion stood at their feet. They had picked the five up first. This was the last orn of school before Christmas, minus the call back to see Santa Prime the following orn. The family had rotated around the rooms to be at the parties which had been just before lunch. Now they were off for four orns unless something erupted on Cybertron or here. They as first responders and leaders were always on call.

The ride was crowded at first but now they were nearing their own station so it was less so. As it was no one could tell they were arguing with each other over Sentinel.

**:STAY AWAY FROM THAT SLAGGER!: **Ironhide said with a gimlet optic. It was quiet a moment as they rumbled along. Then Ironhide turned more clearly onto Ratchet. :What did he say?:

Ratchet smirked at Ironhide. :He wants me to bring books next time and to come again. He wanted to know about Cybertron and how things were in the local group. I talked up Prime out the wazoo. He told me one really interesting thing though which surprised me:

It was silent a moment as the train slowed to enter their station. Ironhide stared at Ratchet, then frowned like a certain little bot sitting on Ratchet's arm. **:WHAT DID HE SAY, OLD MECH!?:**

Ratchet smirked. :I thought you didn't like to gossip?:

:I don't. But filling in the gaps in my intel is different: Ironhide said with a smirk.

:He wants to go to the Temple because it's been a while and he was raised religious. He also said that he never felt the Matrix speak to him. He said it was clear to him that he was a place keeper Prime. It galled, he said. He never heard or felt anything:

Ironhide stared at Ratchet. :That's interesting. The Matrix had good taste. I'll let Prime know. He would be interested to hear that:

Ratchet nodded, then the doors slid open. Stepping through, they made their way upward. It was a chatty group that ambled their way to the tower, the older children holding the servos of the three smallest so they could find their way home. By the time they reached their apartment the book bags and other items were on the coffee table for inspection by the adults for messages and other items of interest. The infants themselves gathered around the kitchen table to talk to the two.

"**ADA! WE MADE YOU PRESENTS!"** Reflector said as he remembered the gifts in their backpacks. **"DO YOU WANT TO SEE THEM?!"** he asked with great excitement.

Everyone paused to look at Ratchet and Ironhide who were standing in the dining room. "What do you think, Pa? Do we put them under the tree or open them now?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide looked at the infants who were grinning broadly at him. "Do you think we should wait until after Santa Prime brings everything or do we open them now?"

The four older kids turned to each other and excitedly began to decide. Then they turned to Ratchet and Ironhide. **"WE CAN PUT THEM UNDER THE TREE SO SANTA PRIME CAN SEE THEM TOO WHEN HE COMES!"** Reflector said.

Ratchet grinned. "You better hurry then. Santa Prime is going to be coming soon."

They hurried to their backpacks, took things out, then ran to the big tree to place them. The small trees of the original set were added to by three more for the older infants so the forest of eight small and one big tree by the window was amazing to see especially lit up at night with the room lights turned off. They looked at the scene, then turned to Ratchet and Ironhide with grins. **"THIS IS SO PRETTY!"** Reflector said.

"Sure is," Ratchet said taking snaps and small videos. "How about washing up so we can have dinner?"

They ran past, the sparklings running with them to the wash rack in Sunspot's old room. Ironhide watched them, then turned to Ratchet. "What's in the grub box, old mech? This is one hungry hombre."

"I ordered in on the train. Pizza and stuff," Ratchet said with a grin.

"My favorite," Ironhide said as he walked toward the wash rack where hysterical laughter could be heard. Ratchet gathered the backpacks, then dropped them in their appropriate rooms. Peering into the wash rack, he watched as the infants sprayed the slag out of Ironhide. They were squealing loudly as he 'fought' his way through the spray to one of the two hoses. Gripping it, he sprayed the slag out of everyone including four sparklings dancing in the shower of warm water.

"Oh slag. This is going to take a while," Ratchet said with a laugh before Bos and Ironhide turned to spray him in the face.

-0-Several minutes later

They sat on the floor on blankets set by the window. It was still sunny outside and they were 'picnicking' together. There were pizza boxes open, fruit in bowls and fizzy drinks for this, their annual 'Friday' night splurge. They mostly kept everything on their plates as they sat around the floor on the big blankets.

"This is so fun, Ada," Co-D said. "I like this."

"I was thinking it might be fun to think about camping one of these fine orns, Ironhide. Little mechs and femme have to do a lot of things but hanging out just playing seems to be in short supply. We might even take horses with us."

It was intensely quiet as all optics turned to Ironhide. He paused a slice before his pie hole. "Uh, we might later. You know, when the weather gets better. You don't think it would be a good idea **now** do you?"

"No, but I think just playing around could be a good idea for everyone. Camping, riding, hiking, digging in the dirt," Ratchet began.

"**LIKE THE AUTOBOT SCOUTS?!"** Sunspot asked with excitement.

"That might be a **good** idea," Ratchet said with a smirk. "We could have **a jamboree**."

"**THAT WOULD BE SO FUN! WHAT'S A JAMBOREE!?"** -all of the taller short infants.

Orion watching the conversation stood up. He walked to Ironhide, then patted his knee. Ironhide who was shooting death rays from his optics at Ratchet looked down at the mini-me patting him. "What, Spud?"

"**WHAT TOUTS, ATAR!? WHAT THE SHES!? I, ORION BE A SHE? I GO THERE AND DOING TOUTS TOO?!"** He began to pantomime digging, climbing and other things that he remembered because he remembered 'camping'. "**I GO AND TOUT? WE DO TOUTS?!"**

Ratchet grinned broadly. "Yeah, Atar? When you do touts with the shes?"

:Frag you, slagger:

The party would roll on.

-0-That evening when the infants were dozing in laps or already in bed

:Prowler: -Ratchet aka R

:What?: -Prowl aka PR

:What are you doing? Are you fragging the Prime or what?: -R

:Wouldn't **you** like to know: -PR with smug smugginess

The smugness almost overwhelmed the smirk as that wafted over Ratchet's private line. He grinned. :Do I take that as a yes? I'm sorta thinking about that myself:

:'Facing **Optimus?!**: -PR

:No. Ironhide. Who did you **think **I was talking about?: -R

:You really **are** a slagger: -PR warming up to the moment

:Actually, I think since we're talking about fragging Ironhide I thought I'd fill you in on the game plan. I need to get him slag faced first-: Sounds of nausea and umbrage wafted over the line just as Ratchet figured it would. He grinned. :You know, I never told you where Ironhide's ticklish spots were yet:

:That's alright: -PR who had a tiny bit of curiosity anyway

:I also never told you about his favorite kind of foreplay: -R

:I just ate: -PR grinning in spite of himself

:You can tell **me**: -A new voice joining the conversation

:Who was that?: -Prowl

:Alor. I cut him into the conversation: -Ratchet

:You would tell your ada-in-law about his son's favorite form of foreplay?: -Prowl getting set to walk on the wild side

:Yep: -R

:Continue, Ratchet. I'm giving Scout his evening feeding just before he goes to bed: -Alor

:He's mine. Just so you know: -Prowl being delusional and grabby at the same time

:What kind of foreplay does Blackjack like, Ali: -R, to tick off PR who's a pris

:Well let me tell you-: -Alor warming up

**:YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL US ARE YOU!?:** -PR running at full out pris

:Why not? What do you think, Raptor?: -Alor letting a real sport join them

:Go ahead, Alie. Might pick up a few pointers: -Raptor who invented fun

**:LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!:** -PR, la-la-ing

:Miss Dainty Pants is having a fit. Go ahead, Ratchet. Tell us about Ironhide's technique: -Alor warming up

:Go ahead, Ratchet. I want to hear this: -Raptor who meant it

-0-In a great apartment in Iacon

"What are you grinning about, Raptor?" Turbine in the chair next to him asking as he closed his personal Covenant of Primus after his evening prayers

"Alie and Ratchet are tag teaming Prowl. They're talking about Ironhide and Blackjack in the berth."

"Cut me in," Turbine said with a grin. Raptor did.

-0-On the phone

:Well, I have to say … if you aren't fit you wouldn't survive it. Google Greco-Roman wrestling and you have a clue: -Ratchet feeling no pain

-0-In a great apartment in Autobot City

"What are you grinning about, old mech?" Ironhide asked as he sat down in the chair next to Ratchet. "That look worries me."

"I'm just chatting with Alie and Raptor," Ratchet said with a grin.

"Oh," Ironhide said. "Tell them hello for me," he said as he took the remote to tune into something on the teevee.

-0-On a party line

:Ironhide says hello, Alie and Raptor: -R

:Hello, Ironhide: -Alie and Raptor

:I say … he thinks body slamming and head locks constitutes foreplay!?: -Raptor

:Yep. He's such a romantic, my Ironhide: -R grinning

:That boy. He takes after me: -Raptor

Laughter wafted over the link

:Is that you, Turbine?: -R

:The one and only. By the way, nice name for the family version of foreplay. Greco-Roman wrestling … **BWAHAHAHA!** I didn't know you could inherit that kind of thing. How about you, Alor?: -Turbine

:Sounds about right. This appears to be a family pattern. Didn't your mama raise you right?: -Alor laughing

:You still there, Prowl?: -Turbine

:Barely. Somehow I think I'm on Satan's party line: -Prowl landing a good one

:So … Prowl … tell us about foreplay with a Prime: -Alor, Ratchet, Raptor, Turbine and anyone with a high band radio within five hundred feet of anyone of them

:You think I would kiss and tell?: -PR

:**YES!**: -all of them

:Well, I never: -PR

:Yes you did. Unless of course you got the last few infants from JC Penneys: -Turbine

Pause to research JC Penney, a department store on Earth.

**:GOOD ONE, TURBINE!:** -Ratchet

-0-In a nice apartment in Autobot City

"What's so slagging funny? Cut me in," Ironhide said at the same time Blackjack made the same request of Alor

:I will **have you know** that I practice propriety when it comes to the personal things with … you know who: -Prowl feeling the willies rising up in him as he tries to joke about The Sexy with **A SLAGGING PRIME** even if he **is **bonded to him. Prowl was raised to be a good girl.

:Cut the crap, Prowl. Tell us about foreplay with Optimus. We've already told you about Blackjack and Ironhide: -R fully aware of who all is on line at the moment

**:WHAT THE FRAG!?:** -Ironhide and Blackjack getting the gist right away

:Gotta run: -Everyone on the party line but Prowl. It all goes dead.

Prowl laughs loudly, then finishes turning off the lights. Walking through the berth rooms of the infants, he enters his own. Going through his nightly routine he walks to the berth and settles, the lights already out and Optimus already in bed. Its quiet a moment, then Prowl feels rather than sees the grin on Prime's face. "What?"

"Greco-Roman wrestling is a good name for it isn't it," Prime said with a snicker.

Prowl sat up, then looked through the gloom at Prime's face. "**YOU WERE ON THE LINE TOO!?**"

Prime grinned. "Yes, I was, Miss Pris."

Prowl would laugh a long, long time.

Ratchet.

-0-TBC 1-1-16** edited 1-4-16**

Hugs to Pandora, Bg and everyone out there who wrote. Finding the errors for me helps no end. I am 30 pieces short of editing and in places expanding all of Diego Part 3. I will then post all 683 or so parts one at a time to replace things. Man, it took forever but I either change if they are still up on the upload list or put on the edit list your comments. You are the bomb. :D Happy New Year, my friends. :D

NOTES:

ESL: hombre (om-bray) an old cowboy word for another guy. It can be a good word for a guy or it can mean he's bad. Depends on how its used.

pris: someone who is an uptight prim 'priscilla'. Not a compliment. Means you would be the teacher's pet or as my old dad used to say: "They wouldn't say shit even if they had a mouthful." :D


	695. Chapter 695

The Diego Diaries: Christmas Surprise (dd4 695)

NOTE: I'm having trouble uploading these to the site. They don't seem to be reaching the site even though they show me that they are loaded so I am going to have to go to Part Five of the Diego Diaries for the continuation of this saga. See the note below for details.

-0-The next orn, Christmas eve

"That was low even for you, slagger," Ironhide said as he stretched.

Ratchet who was still lying in bed smirked at him. "Just adding to the legend."

Ironhide grinned. "Yeah, you are. Greco-Roman wrestling?"

"If the shoe fits your big old ped, wear it," Ratchet said as he crawled out of bed. They policed their space, then tip toed out. No one was awake yet so they busied themselves getting things ready for eight kids for breakfast. By the time they were ready to dish up eight kids would be wandering out.

Sunspot leaned against Ironhide's leg. "I'm tired."

"That will teach you to stay up and play," Ratchet said with a grin.

"School is out for four orns except for later when Santa Prime comes," Sunspot said as Bos, Reflector and Co-D joined him against Ironhide's leg. He reached down to pet them. "What's for breakfast, Ada?"

"Ask your old pa. It's his turn to cook." Ratchet grinned at Ironhide as he picked up infants to sit on their chairs around the table.

"**ATAR! WHAT YOU DOING FOR THE SHES?! I EATED SOMED THIS!?"**

"I love the way you talk, Orion," Sunspot said as he lay his helm on the table. "You're so cute."

"He is. Isn't Orion cute, Praxus?" Hero asked with a big smile. She always woke up happy.

Praxus smiled as he waited for food. "Orion is good! I like Orion! We play all the time, Atar! We like each other, my brother and me."

Everyone turned to Praxus who smiled brilliantly. Orion grinned at his brother. **"PAX TALK GOOD! GOOD, PAX! I LOVE PAX! HE GOOD!"**

Everyone looked at Orion who smiled his big pac-man smile.

Ratchet laughed. "I like how he talks too. Wouldn't know sparkling was the oldest of the youngest the way he goes on."

"Roto said it would take whatever amount of time that it takes," Ironhide said as he finished the flourishes on the pancakes that he was baking on a flat device. They were supposed to be animal shaped but that was harder than it looked. They would be delicious blobs of goodness.

"You fell down stairs and fixed your glitch," Ratchet said as he began to hand out plates with pancakes to the kids. He helped them 'butter', then pour 'syrup' over them.

"Don't give him any ideas, Ratchet," Ironhide said as he began to cook for the two of them. Everyone else was chowing down heartily.

"What's the routine today?" Ratchet asked as he sat to watch the infants eat.

"I have to go with Prime to Cybertron for a couple of joors but I'll be back. You and I are on stand-by in case something happens but the new administration units Prime created to divide up the load are doing a great job. There are subdivisions in each one with an administrator subject to the ones Prime appointed. It gets the job done with this kind of hierarchy."

"Are your ammas and appas going to be coming in for the holidays? What about Flint and your genitors?" Ratchet asked taking a plate stacked with pancakes. "Thanks, hostess with the mostest."

"You're welcome, you slagger," Ironhide said with a grin as he began to make his own. "They will. They'll be on stand by too. The subdivided administrators live on Cybertron so they'll be fine. Some orn we have to have Christmas Surprise for the whole planet."

"And Halloween, Atar," Sunspot said as he slipped a bite to Spot.

"And Thanksgiving. I like Thanksgiving," Reflector said smiling at Ratchet. "What is the contest for next one, Ada?" he asked sweetly.

"I was thinking that cookies would be awesome. How about cookies for the next one?" Ratchet asked as Ironhide sat down to eat.

It won with unanimous approval.

-0-Prowl

He dried off his daughter while his slightly older daughter watched on the chair he pulled up for her. The other children were in the kitchen watching atar make breakfast. It was his turn. Prowl grinned. "You look so pretty, infant," he said picking her up. He walked to the table nearby with her things lying out. She would be going with him to a meeting with his ada. Miler was in a philosophical debate club and was having a debate today. He had invited Prowl to come he was so nervous. Prowl had agreed, feeling nerves for his Ada himself.

"What's the topic of the debate, Ada?" he had asked.

"It is the about the morality and/or lack of it concerning functionalism," Miler had said. "I've even talked to Cyclonus at the Monastery about it. He was very kind to me. He told me many things and even though I don't approve of it I believe I shall be able to adequately discuss whichever side of the issue I'm assigned."

Prowl grinned. "You will kill it."

It took a moment for Miler to access the meaning but he smiled like the sun afterward. Solus and Sojourner would be coming. Venture wouldn't be able to do so. He was part of the board management of the Temple District. They were having a short meeting that usually stretched out longer than projected to discuss the adequacy of the Pavilion as it stood with its multiple uses as a bonding site and public arena for relics and things pertinent to clubs, guilds and other groups who wished to display for the city. An upgrade of the facility could be in the works in the near future perhaps.

They would also discuss whether it would do to have a study library on-site for acolytes who were preparing to be priests and the Primus Peace Mission members who wanted a place to study that had a sense of holiness. They would discuss the addition which would be no problem given the set aside land for the Temple that had been made when they moved the Industrial Park City away. They would finalize and approve the architect's plan, then send it to the Planning Commission for review. It would only then be placed in the overall plan after sign off from Optimus.

He at that point took direction well. Seldom did he not okay a well thought out plan for something that aided his people. He was that kind of guy.

Venture was going to come when he could but he couldn't guarantee when much to his chagrin. Prowl would do very well in his place. Prime wouldn't be there because he was due on Cybertron with Ironhide and Ultra Magnus to check out a number of improvements, show the flag to The People and admire the rising towers and cleared slowly rebuilding habitation areas of once ruined cities. He would be seeing a lot of replaced and rebuilt infrastructure which was a major accomplishment in getting things cleaned up, fluids rolling in or out and making things safer.

Prowl lay Solus down then checked her over. She was aces. Her little onsie and other gear lay with that of Sojourner. As of now, Prowl was going to sort out the 'hair' that Solus had in great profusion. It was long, silver and very fine, but not as fine as human hair. It was a very complex and ancient style sensor device that was the hallmark of the great Solus Prime. It was hard to care for when children were young and all thumbs but considered incredibly beautiful among the Cybertronian people.

He sorted the strands, smoothed them and noted that all of them were at last dry. When they were dry they didn't tangle. It was daunting to him and as he worked with the strands he considered how much trouble it must be for humans who had finer strands to deal with. When she was sorted out, he picked her up and with Sojourner on his arm as well walked into the kitchen to join in on breakfast.

It was very good.

-0-Miler

He sat at the table going over his notes as Venture cleared away the table. "You put too much worry into this, Milie. You will do fine. I'm proud of you taking such a task on as debate."

"I like the topics. Philosophy is so interesting," Miler said as he glanced up. "What about the new addition to the Temple? What is the possibilities for it to happen?"

"Very good," Venture said. "Turbine has applied to be part of the Temple Board. You know his clan is very important in the history of the Temple. We will be very glad to have him aboard."

"That's wonderful," Miler said. "I do love Ironhide's family. Such fun mechs, all of them."

They chatted together and would until it was time for Venture to go to the Temple. Miler would go with him and when he waited at the gate chatting with Turbine for a bit before he and Venture went inside for their meeting, he would fidget until Prowl and the girls arrived.

-0-Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak

They gathered the infants watching as Prowl left with two little girls on his arm. Both of them wore cute onsies and hats with dreadlock-type tassels. They were gone in seconds as the others burbled around getting ready. Prime who was sitting in the living room reading through the datapad that Prowl had prepared for him glanced up with a grin. "Thank you for taking them on. I should be back in a couple of joors."

"We're going to the pool. I want to see some of this championship swimming," Bluestreak said with a smile. The little mechs and Miracle who was grinning at everyone jumped up and down with happiness.

"We can show you how we race, Bluestreak," Spirit said as he smiled up at a mech he adored.

"Maybe you can race the twins," Blue said smirking at the two who were gathering up the little kids. "I bet you can beat them."

"I want film," Prime said as they meandered toward the door, Dawg and Bob with them.

"So do I," Sunstreaker said with a chuckle. They exited.

Prime would get the video. A couple of times the kids 'won'.

-0-At a cafe for morning breakfast after returning to Mars early and finding no one at home

Hard Drive, Delphi and Raptor sat down in The Diner On The Corner and ordered breakfast. They had just arrived and went home to reconnoiter, finding no one there. Paging Turbine who had come back early for the Temple board meeting as a newbie member, they had just missed him. He was already there getting settled in as a voice for The People, especially the little sects, both old and new, those important in the history of their spiritual life and those who would be with time.

"Turbine is happy. I'm glad he gets to do what his clan is noted for," Delphi said as their food arrived. "It doesn't hurt to have someone with the audial of Primus."

"Sorta what I had in mind when we bonded," Raptor said with a grin to his ada. As they began to eat the door opened and a half dozen Wreckers including Springer and Drift wandered in from just getting off shift. They were waved over, sat and ordered, then grinned at the elders of their family. "How was your beat last night?"

"Filled with drunks and wild parties. Noise violations and a few fist fights. That was about it. There could be more coming or not with Christmas Surprise Eve upon us," Springer said.

"Sounds like my kind of town," Raptor said as he grinned at the grandson he had known from around and by reputation but never knew he had. If you get the Drift.

*cough*

"Where is everyone? You're about 200 individuals short," Drift asked.

"Everyone is somewhere. No one tells me nothing," Raptor said with a grin. "I would expect better treatment from a son than I get from Blackjack. Slagger got the best vorns of my life and I get nothing back. I hope he gets coal in his stocking."

Laughter greeted that. "Where's Turbine?" Springer asked.

"He's been made a board member at the Temple. He's there with Venture. They're voting on presenting a plan for a study library or something to be built for the students," Raptor replied.

"Good. Nothing like a new school when you decide to take orders, Sandstorm," Kup said as he sipped his coffee.

That was given several layers of love as they sat eating their meal together. Half of them would show up at Prime's house the next orn to celebrate Christmas Surprise but not before the numerous Santa Primes and their coterie of elves delivered gifts to every child and elder in the colony.

All zillion of them.

-0-TBC in The Diego Diaries: Part Five which will begin tomorrow. Sorry about this. The big stories have an upper limit. :( **edited 1-4-16**

NOTES: I think when a story gets too big it doesn't seem to take it at some point. The part four side of this story is 695 segments long with nearly a total of 1,710,000 words. That is probably why its not allowing the upload. The last three were the same way. I will be taking the story forward as usual in The Diego Diaries, Part Five. It will be found in my profile and story page. Just check the tags that you want to allow you to be notified and we will be fine. Thanks for the weirdness but this has been going on for about a week now. :( Happy New Year to all from me on this, the past part of part four. See ya at part five! :D


End file.
